


The double persona of Hoshitani Yuuta

by jgal87



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ashuu Yuuta is Hoshitani Yuuta, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 197
Words: 1,337,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgal87/pseuds/jgal87
Summary: Ashu Yuta - a member of the pop idol group ‘Thrive' and ‘B-Project', is the energetic and mood-maker for ‘Thrive'.Hoshitani Yuuta - a newbie who decides to join Ayanagi Academy high school division due to his admiration of a high-school student he chanced upon 2 years ago during the Ayanagi Festival. Despite his inexperience in the musical department, he has a special charisma that draws people to him.Dubbed as the miracle Hoshitani by the majority of the school population, what if Yuuta isn't just a member and leader of ‘Team Otori' of the musical department but is also the member of ‘Thrive' - Ashu Yuta?!04/06/20 - Updates are now on a weekly basis.





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [就是團寵而已（攤手](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336612) by [AucLan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan). 

> Slight crossover with B-Project, working on the idea of Hoshitani Yuuta = Ashu Yuuta. Idea adapted from Auclan from Chinese fanfic I read on Ao3. I had seek permission to use the idea, but author has yet to respond so I hope this is alright? The plot and storyline had nothing to do with her fic, the only idea which is the same is the fact that I'm basing this fic on the setting of Ashuu Yuuta= Hoshitani Yuuta. 
> 
> This fic will mainly follows Starmyu timelines, with B-Project characters popping in every now and then. I've yet to watch the 2nd season of B-project, so if I referenced anything from it - it will mostly be based on the first season anime episodes. I'll try to watch 2nd season soon.

“Yuuta, now that both Thrive and B-Project has been placed on a break period… what do you plan to do with your time on hand?” Aizome Kento, a fellow member of the pop idol group ‘Thrive’ inquires as they stepped out from the arena where the group has just ended their last live performance for B-Project. 

The reason for the break period is kind of understandable, given that more than half the members of B-Project have graduation exams coming up. Also, Osari Hikaru of the group ‘Moons' has recently earned himself a three-night stay at the hospital after collapsing from fatigue during one of the rehearsal sessions. The doctor in charge who attended to Hikaru when he was admitted into the hospital has specially ordered for Hikaru to take a ‘break' from the hectic lifestyle he led. So in order not to add more burden to Hikaru's health condition, the management agency, on the whole, has decided to put ‘B-project' on hiatus and ‘Moons' on Semi-Hiatus for the time being. 

As for ‘Thrive', the break is more for the benefits of the members' education. First off, Yuuta's current school is one that focuses a lot on academic pursuits and to qualify for the year-end exams, one has to accumulate enough attendance points for it. Therefore, while Yuuta wasn't at a risk of failing his classes - his attendance records are at a precarious level. The only way for Yuuta to qualify for the sitting of his year-end examinations is to put a hold on all activities of ‘Thrive'. 

Secondly, Goshi Kaneshiro, the third member of the pop idol group ‘Thrive' would need to buck up on his academic aspects if he wishes to graduate high school smoothly so he could later focus fully on the music career. Last but not least, Aizome Kento, himself has an overseas exchange program lined up by the school he's studying in that would take 6 months to complete. As such, out of the current members of B-Project - only ‘KitaKore' members are still on active duties. 

“Huh? Oh… probably I’ll be focusing my attention on the academic aspects of my regular life? I think…” Yuuta responded somewhat sheepishly, because really - his mind is still kind of stunned from the revelation that his schedules would be for once free from rehearsals and performances. 

"Well… in that case, good luck on your studies. I guess I'll be seeing you in 6 months." Kento Aizome declared as he patted Yuuta twice on the shoulder before taking his leave. 

By the time Yuuta came back to his sense, his fellow members have all left him alone to his thoughts. The only person still around happens to be Korekuni Ryuji, and probably because he was waylaid by other things earlier on with the stage crew. 

"Yuta, what are you doing here still?" To say Korekuni Ryuji was surprised is an understatement. 

“I guess I was day-dreaming?” Yuuta responded somewhat sheepishly. 

“...Right, but if you need me to bring you to the nearest train station - you probably have to wait around for a while longer. The school I’m attending is having a festival event these few days, and while I’ve taken a leave of absence this morning for the live performance…technically I’ll need to pitch in for the school festival too.” Ryuji said as he explained the reason to Yuuta about why he couldn’t bring the bubbly teen to the train station right now. 

"That's fine, I can join you for the trip and maybe wait around for you to finish attending to whatever work you had on hand for the festival event. After all, I don't have any plans on my schedule presently." Yuuta wasted no time in responding because he knew how hopeless he is with directions in general. 

The trip from the arena to the school which the Kitakore duo is attending didn’t take very long, it’s about a fifteen minutes walk on foot if one is aware of all the short-cuts available. 

"Wow…" Yuuta could literally feel his jaw-dropping upon sighting the impressive school building standing in front of him, as they came to a stop outside the school gate. 

“Welcome to Ayanagi Academy, I guess…” Ryuji directed a small smile towards Yuuta before flashing his student identity card to the security guard at the entrance to allow him entry into the school grounds. Yuuta, on the other hand, would need to register his name on the visitors’ logbook before he was allowed entry into the academy. 

“So this is the infamous Ayanagi Academy eh… just how big is this place?” Yuuta gaped as he took in the sight of the massive academy grounds.

"No idea, I didn't really take note of the scale of the grounds. What I do know is that both the Junior and Senior High shared common facilities and the grounds. The Senior High academic blocks are on the right, while the Junior High academic blocks are on the left side of the academy grounds. The two departments are separated by an outdoor amphitheater and the academy administration block. The Ayanagi Performing Center is just behind the administration building, and it holds a total of 8 dance studios, 4 recital halls [150 seats], 2 recital studios [80 seats], 1 small hall [200 seats], 1 concert hall [1200 seats], 1 theatre [800 seats] and 1 Grand Performance Hall that can seat up to 1500 audiences. There are a total of 8 dressing rooms available in the performing arts center, with the recital halls and recital studios sharing 2 dressing rooms while the concert hall, multi-purpose hall, and theatre hall each have adjoining dressing rooms on both sides of the stage. I haven't included the non-shared facilities block in what I'd just told you, so you can imagine just how big these entire grounds was…" Korekuni Ryuji eventually ended his introduction of the academy grounds with a shrug, and a side glance towards his companion clued him in on the little detail that his companion is already too shell-shock to digest further information. 

Knowing that Yuuta has a problem with understanding directions in general, Ryuji didn't bother to send the teen off to explore the grounds. Instead, he allowed the teen to follow him all the way until they arrived outside of his class. Coming to a stop in front of the classroom, Korekuni Ryuji took a minute to prepare himself for the chaos that is behind the closed door before sliding the door to the classroom opens.

“Ah… Korekuni-kun, you’re finally back. Fuyusawa from the student council has been looking for you since this afternoon.” A fellow classmate greeted the duo once they entered the classroom for class 3A, of the Junior High department of Ayanagi Academy. 

“Thank you. I’ll go to him shortly.” Ryuji thanked his fellow classmate for the information, flicking his eyes over to where his childhood friend and present team-member stood. Ryuji took note of the hinting glances directed towards a certain individual by his side and nodded discreetly in response. Pulling Yuuta out of the classroom and into the hallway, Ryuji didn’t bother explaining and instead kept his grip on the teen until they entered the privacy of the nearest boys’ toilet. 

“Ryuji?” Yuuta started slightly confused, finally coming back to his senses after getting dragged from one end of the hallway to the other end. 

"I apologize for the rough treatment, but it can't be avoided. It seems we have both neglected to change out from our performing outfits and is drawing a lot of unnecessary attention to ourselves. It's not that bad for me personally, since I'm someone they see daily so the chances of me getting mobbed by the school's female population are kind of slim by now. You, on the other hand, … not likely. So if you wish to prevent getting mobbed upon stepping out from here, please do something about it. I assume you know what to do, seeing as you have been quite successful in keeping your job as a pop idol secret to your fellow schoolmates? " Korekuni Ryuji commented before he left Yuuta to his own device in the washroom, to attend to his own duties. 

Initially, Yuuta was confused until he glances in the mirror and noticed his own reflection. The realization hits as he finally remembered that he had failed to change before leaving the arena earlier. Resisting the urge to smack his face in embarrassment, he made a note to thank Ryuji when he next sees the teen and proceeds to retrieve another set of clothing from his backpack. It's now time to change his appearance - Yuuta thought as he stared at his own reflection in the mirror.

First, Yuuta changed out from his performing attire and into a set of the stereo-type Junior High uniform. By stereotype, it basically meant a long sleeves black high collared shirt complete with a matching pair of black pants. Once that is done, Yuuta proceeds to remove the pins that held the pink curls wig in place on his head before pulling the wig off and setting it aside. 

Next, Yuuta set about to remove the color contacts from his eyes and seconds later, his eyes revert back to its usual shade of emerald green. Setting the contact lens aside in the contact lens holder, Yuuta proceeds to pull out the bottle of make-up remover from his backpack. The last step is the removal of the freckles which is one of the recognizable traits of Ashu Yuta of ‘Thrive'. With the freckles removed, Ashu Yuta of ‘Thrive' has completely disappeared and in its place stood the ‘nobody' - Hoshitani Yuuta. 

Satisfied with the reflection shown in the mirror, Yuuta then proceeds to stash everything back into his backpack and took a deep breath as he stepped out of the toilet and into the hallway. Looking up, he found himself staring into the face of the other member of ‘Kitakore’ - Kitakado Tomohisa. 

“...” Kitakado Tomohisa stared at Yuuta for a second before regathering his wits, taking a deep breath, he addressed Yuuta. “Well…I would never guess this is how you looked like without Ryuji giving me a heads up.” 

"Well… now you know. I wasn't aware that you are also a student here." That was all Yuuta could manage as he took in the sight of Kitakado Tomohisa dressed in the school uniform of Ayanagi Academy. 

To which, Kitakado Tomohisa only shrugged before responding. “I’m only here because Ryuji is here.” 

Yuuta spends the next twenty minutes touring the academy grounds with Kitakado acting as a guide, but it wasn't without disruptions from the general crowd. Judging from how much attention Kitakado garnered for himself, Yuuta was really grateful to Ryuji for his insight to get him changed out from his ‘Ashu Yuta' persona earlier. As much as Yuuta is fond of garnering attention on-stage, he would very much appreciate the idea of not getting mobbed off-stage. 

Eventually, Yuuta decides to take a walk about the place himself because he didn't think Kitakado Tomohisa can extract himself from the mob of fans surrounding him anytime soon. 

“Sorry, usually I don’t get these much attention on me. It’s the festival, I swear!” Kitakado Tomohisa whispered to Yuuta in between the fans coming and going. 

“It’s okay, I understand. I’ll just walk around the place, you can join me whenever you are done dealing with the crowd.” Yuuta said, once again struck by the popularity Kitakado Tomohisa garnered from the fans. 

It was during this walk of his about the academy grounds without a guide that Yuuta chanced upon the outdoor amphitheater stage of the Ayanagi Academy which Ryuji had mentioned earlier. Yuuta was trying to find a place to hide from the drizzling rain that came down suddenly when he landed his eyes upon the figure that was dancing on the outdoor stage. Judging from the uniform emblem, the figure seems to be a student from the high school department. While the uniform for the junior high and senior high are rather similar in design, there are still slight differences. Although, it may not be obvious to random bystanders - one could easily differentiate between the two upon taking a closer look. 

Of course, for Yuuta - it helps that he had seen Kitakado Tomohisa’s in the uniform of the junior high division just minutes ago so the impression is still rather fresh in his mind. It’s a known fact that the high school division of Ayanagi Academy has a total of five departments in its faculty, and each department has its own emblem. Whereas, in the junior high division - not only is it a coed school but also there’s no distinct segregation of its students. That was how Yuuta knows for certain that the student dancing on the outdoor stage is from the high school division of Ayanagi Academy. 

The dance routine of the high school student mesmerize him, it was so beautiful and so unlike the dance that pop idol groups tend to do. Therefore, Yuuta ended up staring at the high school student and observing the dance routine instead of finding a place to stay out of the rain. Ultimately, it was the vibration of his mobile phone in his pocket that jarred him out from his stupor, and realizing that members of the ‘Kitakore' duo are looking for him - Yuuta hurried to leave the site before the high-school student could notice his presence. 

Ever since his chance encounters with the unknown high school student at the outdoor amphitheater stage of Ayanagi Academy, the high-school student's dance routine had gotten itself stuck in Yuuta's mind. It was so bad that at times, Yuuta even found himself attempting to replicate that particular dance routine when he's supposed to practice the dance steps for ‘Thrive' new songs. 

Since the break for ‘Thrive' only lasted 6 months, the group was back in action by the end of the year. ‘B-Project', on the other hand, is still on hiatus since the management agency is still awaiting the green light from the doctor-in-charge of Osari Hikaru's health condition.

Days turn into weeks, Yuuta found his thoughts straying towards the high school student again. Eventually, the dance routine became something Yuuta would attempt to do when he needed time to himself. At times, it's a procedure that he did to calm his nerves before a live performance or even just as a routine to keep calm in general. 

‘Thrive' was once again put on hiatus when Yuuta's school send him another notification of his irregular class attendance, and the management agency made it a point to request him to pick a high school that is not so stringent as a warning. To which, Yuuta could only nod in response - because really, what can he say in response to that when he knows all these ‘breaks' are kind of annoying to the management team of the agency. 

\---Time Skip---

“Yuuta, have you decided which high school you want to join?” It was one week after he sat for his junior high graduation exams when his elder sister suddenly brought up the question for discussion. 

"I think I'll go for the … Ayanagi Academy." Yuuta said, mentally congratulating himself for not flinching when his elder sister turns towards him with a look of disbelief. 

“Are you sure?” Yuuta’s elder sister - Hoshitani Yukari, asks again. 

“Yes.” Yuuta nodded firmly in response. 

"If that's your decision, neither I nor dad is going to protest but I do hope you know what you're saying. After all, you did go to the extent of hiding your idol persona from your classmates presently. However, that's not going to work if you decide to attend Ayanagi Academy - especially when ‘Thrive' comes back from the break." Yukari could not help but reminded her younger brother, again. 

“I know…” Yuuta nodded with conviction despite the slight uneasiness he felt as he confirmed his choice of high school to his elder sister. His father is presently on a business trip in Hokkaido, so it’s only his sister and him under the same roof. 

As the Ayanagi Academy is a well-known institution for the music industry, students who wish to enroll into the school would have to pass a round of audition atop of the standard entrance exams that were mandatory to the potential students. 

Thankfully, the audition only requires students to send in a video recording of a performance. Video recording isn't something too challenging for Yuuta to handle, he believes he has more than enough video clips of his singing lying around and that was exactly what he submitted for the entrance exams to Ayanagi Academy. Hence, it really isn't too much of a surprise for Yuuta to find himself passing the audition and being allocated a place in the vocal department of the Ayanagi Academy when he received the enrollment package folder from the said academy. 

The decision to try out for the audition of Musical Department though was something that Yuuta decided on impulse. Primarily he decides to join the audition to keep his new friend - Nayuki Toru, from panicking too much from the idea. Since he could see it pretty much clear that his new friend is very interested in the musical department, so he threw caution to the wind and sign both Nayuki and himself up for the audition before his new friend could chicken out. Of course, he would not deny that his admiration of that high school student he chanced upon two years ago also plays a part in his decision to audition for the musical department. 

Still, the shock of seeing his name together with his new friend’s name under Team Otori is enough to send him into a panicky mood. He didn’t think he did the interview session and the audition well enough to be selected for a star team. He’s very much aware of how under-prepared he was for the interview session of the musical department audition, so even though he didn’t think he would fail the audition completely… he wasn’t expecting himself to get selected as a member on a star team either. 

In a state of wild panic, he completely forgets about his new friend - Nayuki Toru's presence and promptly made a dash towards the stairs that leads to the vocal department classrooms where the 2nd year students were. It was a good thing that the hours are still early and thus only a handful of students were around, but still his gate-crashing gave the students within the class quite a scare. 

“...Yuuta, is anything the matter?” Kitakado Tomohisa raised his eyebrow slightly as he glances over to his current ‘kouhai’. 

“I…was selected as a member of the star team under Team Otori?” Yuuta responded, still in a daze. 

"Oh…congratulations?" Korekuni Ryuji mouthed numbly as he exchanges a look of bewilderment with his fellow team member and childhood friend - Kitakado Tomohisa. They didn't even know Yuuta had signed up for the audition to be honest, so the news came to them rather impromptu as well.

“That’s not the point!” Yuuta could barely keep himself from whining, as he emphasis. 

"Okay… so what's the point?" Kitakado Tomohisa asks because he truly was at a loss.

“The…point is I…I wasn’t expecting myself to be selected for a star team. What am I going to do now?!” Yuuta blurted out as he tried to keep himself from panicking. 

“Yuuta, take a deep breath and calm yourself down before you start hyperventilating.” Kitakado Tomohisa sighed before addressing Yuuta. It took some time but eventually, he managed to get the panicky Yuuta to calm down. 

"Yuuta, I'm not sure what it was that you're expecting but you can't argue that you wish to join the musical department. Star team or not, the ultimate goal is still the same. In fact, if you're asking for my opinion I'll say being part of the member on the star team is a big bonus since you get exclusive attention and guidance from the member of the Kao council so I would suggest for you to suck it up and deal with it. If you are unsure at any point, just go with the flow. Things will work themselves out, besides ‘Thrive' and ‘B-Project' are both on break now. You have more than enough time to work things out." Kitakado Tomohisa said knowing for a fact that any minute now, the rest of the classmates will be arriving and he needed to get Yuuta back to the freshman class before the teacher arrives. 

"Right… just go with the flow, I can do that," Yuuta mumbled under his breath as he turns around and heads back downstairs to join the rest of the first-year students. Inwardly, he hoped he didn't freak his new friend out too much by pulling a disappearing act. 

“Ah! Hoshitani-kun, where were you?” Nayuki Toru hurried forward to greet Yuuta upon noticing his presence once again. 

"Sorry, I was too stunned so I decide to go somewhere to digest the information," Yuuta explained somewhat nervously, leaving out the information that he nearly had a panic attack and ended up gate-crashing one of the 2nd year vocal department class. 

"I see… I'm pretty surprised myself." Nayuki Toru heaved a sigh of relief before a bright smile broke across his features. Anxiety and insecurity aside, the blond was really ecstatic to make it through the audition. Although, he has to say he wasn't expecting to be put on a star team as well. 

TBC~


	2. Meeting the Team Ootori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Yuuta finally met the rest of the members from Team Ootori - except Nayuki whom he already knew. Scenes from Episode 2 of Starmyu S1 included, and some extra featuring Kitakore duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks for this fic. It really motivates me to keep on writing. :D

The first training session for Team Ootori would be taking place in the old practice hall building, at 2pm in the afternoon. At present, Ayanagi Academy has two practice hall building - the new practice hall situated at the high school division area and the older practice hall building located within the junior high division. Typically, the star teams tend to use the newer practice hall but due to the renovation work on expanding the building has resulted in this year's star team training session to be shifted out to the older practice hall instead.

The time now is 1.30pm and Hoshitani Yuuta is still nowhere near the old practice hall building where he's supposed to attend his first training with the rest of the ‘Team Ootori'. He has been receiving texts from his new friend and room-mate - Nayuki Toru since five minutes ago asking on his whereabouts. To which, he had responded that he's on his way which technically isn't wrong. Only that, his sense of direction is so bad that even with the aid of the nicely drawn map… he managed to find himself on the opposite side of the academy grounds instead.

Therefore, he’s currently standing in front of the ‘KitaKore’ duo seeking their help in finding his way towards the old practice hall building.

"...I know your sense of direction sucks, but I can't believe that you can still get lost with a precisely drawn map at hand." Ryuji could not help but comment dryly as he took the map from the blushing teen to have a good look at it himself.

"I would apologize for the inconvenience caused, but I think we both know I'm a lost cause in following route directions without anyone guiding me through the route at least once," Yuuta responded, fighting down the blush that's threatening to overtake his entire face.

"Okay, I think I know where this is. Tomohisa, please head out to the front of the school gate to inform our lady manager that I'll be delayed for a few minutes. Meantime, I'm going to bring this fella here to the old practice hall building, personally, just in case he loses his way again." Korekuni Ryuji told his childhood friend as he took the map in hand and signaled for Yuuta to follow him.

“Sure, I’ll meet you outside then.” Kitakado Tomohisa shrugged and make his way towards the direction of the school gate.

"Thank you, Ryuji." Hoshitani Yuuta heaved a sigh of relief over the idea of having someone to actually guide him to the practice hall building, instead of giving him a bunch of directions that he couldn't really comprehend. He didn't ask about who was the lady manager that Ryuji mentioned earlier though, because he knew that it's most likely Sumisora Tsubasa that Ryuji is referring to. He did wonder why Ryuji didn't opt to address their female manager by the name though because that's usually how Ryuji addressed the manager that's in charge of managing the schedules of everyone on ‘B-Project'.

"Yuuta, I hope you are paying attention to where we are going. This is the only time I'm walking you through from the high school academic blocks to the old practice hall building. So if you're not paying enough attention to the route taken and managed to lose your way next time, you're on your own." Ryuji warned, his stern demeanor drawing Yuuta's attention back to reality plane. 

“Of course I’m paying attention to the route taken, and once again thank you Ryuji. Speaking of, why did you suddenly change the way you addressed our manager?” Yuuta then asks, the thought has been bugging him since earlier.

"...I just wish to avoid creating an unwanted ruckus." Ryuji deadpan in response to Yuuta's question.

If Yuuta has made it a point to find out the names of each present Kao Council members' name, he might have caught on by now. Unfortunately, though, he's clueless and therefore Ryuji would have to elaborate on his response.

Looking at the clueless expression on Hoshitani Yuuta's face, Korekuni Ryuji rolls his eyes briefly before answering. "To answer your question, our lady manager shared the same name as the current head of the Kao Council. Seeing as I'm not familiar with the current head of the Kao Council on a personal scale, I wish to avoid any forms of misunderstandings."

"Oh…oh I see…" Upon Ryuji's elaboration, Yuuta finally caught on. At the same time, they arrived at a stop in front of a building that appears to need a fresh coat of paint to freshen up its exterior look.

“Alright, we are here. This is when I shall take my leave, and you’d better hoped that I don’t chance upon any girls from the Junior High division. Else, you’re buying me dinner tonight.” Ryuji announced, and he took the time to assess the surroundings fully before taking his leave.

If it's any other time, Ryuji probably wouldn't mind slowing down to entertain his fans from the Junior High department but today he's on a tight time-leash and so he would very much prefer to not have to deal with fan-girls. Thankfully, there are no girls in the high school division of Ayanagi Academy so he could probably minimize his contact with those fan-girls of his by simply avoiding the junior high division. 

The old practice hall building looks completely normal on the outside, but once Yuuta stepped into the building - he was greeted by the sight of dimly lit hallways. Luckily, the windows are all big enough to allow natural light into the building. The practice hall ‘Team Ootori’ are supposed to use for the training session is located at the end of the hallway on the ground floor, and due to the knowledge about the old practice hall were now mostly utilized by junior high division. Yuuta was more or less prepared for the ogling and whispering that surrounded him as he made his way towards his intended destination.

Upon arriving outside the door of the practice hall ‘Team Ootori' are supposed to meet up for the first official session of training, Yuuta took a deep breath before pushing open the door. The moment he stepped into the practice hall, he could sense a ton of negative vibes heading towards his direction. His feelings were soon proven right when Tengenji Kakeru, the redhead of the team turning towards him with ire.

"What the hell are you doing here!? This is no place for an amateur like you. When you didn't show up before, I thought you actually had the sense to remove yourself from the team before you lose any more face."

“...” Yuuta paused for a second wondering if he should explain himself, but eventually he just said. “Well…at least I’m on time.”

Following his statement of being on time, Tengenji Kakeru snapped again. The redhead proceeds to launch into a tirade about the time stipulated in the notification slip is the starting time for the training session. Anyone with common sense should know to arrive earlier for warm-up purposes, and him turning up at the stipulated time only goes to show how much of an amateur he was.

"..." At this, Yuuta didn't bother explaining his side of the story further. Of course, he's very much aware of the necessity to arrive at least fifteen minutes before the stipulated time for warm-up purposes. However, he can't help his bad sense of direction - could he? Granted, if he opted to travel together with Nayuki earlier - he might save himself from this particular ‘lecture' from Tengenji. Still, how was he to know that he would receive a call from the artistes' management office mid-lunch? Seeing the need to take this call in private, all he could do was to signal for Nayuki to head out first and that he would join the blond later. Of course, by the time he ended the call…Nayuki was nowhere in sight and with his bad sense of direction, he ended up losing his way and had to seek help from the ‘KitaKore' duo since the other people he chanced upon for help only provide him with verbal directions that only serves to confuse him further. 

“Well…whether or not is there a mistake about his being here is something you would have to ask the person that picked us for the star team.” Tsukigami Kaito interjected objectively, unlike Tengenji Kakeru - he wasn’t hot-headed enough to start a verbal fight with someone on the first day.

"Huh? The person who picked us? Who is that?" Yuuta finally found a chance to speak up, while he was slightly annoyed by what Tengenji Kakeru was insulating earlier about how much a complete amateur he was. Yuuta decided to let it slip this time, besides he has no one to blame but himself for deciding to separate his usual self from his idol persona.

Kuga Shuu, who has been observing the events unfolding in silence wasn't quite convinced by Tengenji Kakeru's declaration of Hoshitani Yuuta being a complete amateur. While he agrees that Hoshitani Yuuta is probably new to the musical on the whole… he wasn't so sure about Hoshitani being a complete amateur. Because really, aside from the standard set of entrance exams… to enroll in Ayanagi they have to undergo a round of audition through the form of the video submission. Therefore, Hoshitani must have had some merit points that allow him to pass the audition to qualify a place in the academy. The question now is… just what exactly were the merit points of Hoshitani Yuuta?

While Kuga Shuu was observing and musing about Yuuta, Tengenji Kakeru was just cluing Yuuta in on the name of the person who had selected them for the star team. The entire group of five were stunned speechless by the dramatic entrance of Ootori Itsuki because the said person entered the room in less than a minute following Tengenji's announcing his name. Not only that, Ootori Itsuki actually open the door to the practice hall with a ‘bang' and then proceeds to sing and dance while making his way into the room.

By the end of it all, the five members of ‘Team Ootori’ were gaping. Of course, once they recovered from their individual shock - Tengenji Kakeru wasted no time in questioning the senior if there has been a mistake in members selection.

“Hmm…? Someone who shouldn’t be here? Are you talking about yourself?” Ootori Itsuki smiled as he asks back in return, and that effectively shut Tengenji up.

Satisfied with the reaction garnered, Ootori then grinned and said. "Nah, I'm merely joking. There are no mistakes, the five of you here are indeed selected to be on the star team by me - personally. Now, let's get on with the introduction - shall we?"

After the round of introduction between the members of ‘Team Ootori', Yuuta hurried to get himself changed into his training attire. It's good that Yuuta has mastered the ability to change attire in a short period because if he wasted any more time, Tengenji Kakeru might start snapping at him again. 

Once the training session officially started, they were each given a copy of the script entitled ‘The murder case of Ayanagi Academy - Act 4'. Ootori Itsuki then gives a short introduction of the play they are supposed to act out, and then roles were being assigned by the senior. The backstory is that the principal of the Ayanagi Academy has been murdered one day, and the victim has four sons. The eldest son is played by Tsukigami Kaito, the 2nd son who detests the father would be played by Kuga Shuu, Tengenji Kakeru was given the role of the 3rd son who nearly got himself disowned and the shy, introverted 4th son would be played by Nayuki Toru. Last but not least, the role of the detective falls upon Hoshitani Yuuta.

"I'm a detective?" Yuuta pointed to himself, sounding surprised since the detective would be the main character in this little drama skit. Despite the part of him, that is quite enthusiastic about the role assigned to him, there's another part of him that's rather apprehensive about the entire thing.

While Yuuta was busy working up his motivation, Tengenji Kakeru and Tsukigami Kaito were thinking that the role of the detective is straightforward enough, and is kind of perfect for a beginner. Both of them at this point merely wish to survive through this little drama skit, until the entire performance is done - they would refrain from antagonizing Hoshitani.

The skit started out smoothly enough since they are basically acting out from the script provided. However, half-way through the script and upon arriving at the point the detective is about to announce the murderer … they were greeted by the sight of empty pages instead of wordings on the script they were given.

[What the hell…?!] - Tengenji Kakeru felt his eyes widening at the sight of the empty page on his script, it took all his self-control not to curse aloud at this point of time.

[Are you serious?! Are we supposed to do improvisation at this point?!] - Tsukigami Kaito scanned the script next to him on both sides swiftly, and upon realizing it's all blank kind of caught on to the reason behind it all. Still, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the entire situation at hand - because seriously, who on earth would consider doing improvisation on the first training session.

[Surely, it can’t be…?!] - Kuga Shuu felt the side of his mouth twitching uncontrollably, as he too caught on to the possibility of having to do improvisation on the first training session with ‘Team Ootori’.

[Oh no… this is bad, really bad…!] - Nayuki Toru is panicking now, improvisation is not something beginners can deal with. While he wasn't completely feeling confident about his improvisation ability, he figured he could wing it somehow but…he simply don't think Hoshitani would be able to handle it.

[Huh?!] - Yuuta blinked once then twice, before turning his questioning eyes towards the direction of Ootori Itsuki.

Ootori Itsuki merely smiled as he took in the facial expression of each and every member on his star team, before nodding as he confirmed the thoughts going through the minds of most members. "From now on, it's up to you guys to decide the flow of the act. You guys have to work together and try to bring this act down to a smooth end. I'm looking forward to seeing how this little performance will turn out."

“Holy Shit! We are really doing improv now?!” Tengenji Kakeru gaped, a look of complete disbelief clouding his features.

To which, Ootori Itsuki only grin in response. By this point, all members of ‘Team Ootori' except for Hoshitani Yuuta has resigned themselves to the situation at hand. Meanwhile, Yuuta is still looking slightly lost and so at the risk of sounding incredibly stupid, he decides to voice his doubt across.

"Erm… sorry but what exactly does improv mean?"

“What the hell?! You boor, you don’t even know the meaning of improv?!” Tengenji Kakeru sound rather exasperated as he muttered under his breath, while Tsukigami Kaito fought the urge to face-palm as he immediately launched into an explanation of the term ‘improv’ for Yuuta’s benefit.

Kuga Shuu who has been silent all these while then pass a slip of note over to Yuuta, while not really having hope for Yuuta to catch on to his underlying hint. Honestly, Yuuta didn’t get it at first since the slip of paper is just an empty note. However, as Nayuki suddenly broke down in tears demanding that he does not want to know the culprit behind the murder case. It took a few seconds but Tsukigami managed to react with a follow-up reaction by demanding an explanation on just why exactly the detective would consider the case to be a murder.

Tengenji Kakeru was quick to follow up by butting in and demanded the so-called evidence which the detective claimed to have for the case. All these while, Yuuta was watching the performance by the fellow members of ‘Team Ootori’ and at the same time searching his mind for some ways he could contribute to the act. 

Silently, Kuga Shuu moved towards the seat by the corner of the stage still not speaking a word. Tengenji who is acting as the 3rd son of the victim then snapped at Kuga who is acting as the 2nd son on his attitude and behavior, when Yuuta was finally hit by an epiphany. Once Yuuta caught on to the hint behind the empty slip of note Kuga handed to him earlier, he suddenly spoke up calling everyone's attention to him. He then retrieves the empty note from his pocket and declared it as the victim’s dying message.

[Eh?! Huh? Where on earth did that note come from?] - This was the common thought that ran through Tengenji and Tsukigami's mind when Yuuta finally spoke up.

While there was still some hesitation on Yuuta's part, and for a while, everyone feared that they are going back to the origin when Yuuta finally pointed his finger towards Kuga Shuu and declared the culprit behind the murder to be the 2nd son of the victim. It was at this point that Kuga Shuu let out a cough with a hand-clapping over his mouth, seconds later red liquid was seen dripping down the hand that covers the mouth. Minutes later, Kuga Shuu let himself collapse on stage playing the part of the guilty son taking poison after killing the victim. Of course, this was when Yuuta allows his instincts to guide him all the way until Ootori Itsuki declared the performance over.

"Overall, I'll say it's not bad considering this is the first training session. That's all for today, you're dismissed." Ootori Itsuki then announced as he turns and departs from the room.

Upon Ootori Itsuki’s departure, all members from the team including Yuuta visibly heaved a sigh of relief. It was then Yuuta turn towards Kuga Shuu to thank him for his help earlier on, but Yuuta’s abysmal performance during the skit had convinced both Tsukigami and Tengenji that the amateur presence on their team would only serve to pull them down. Thus in unison, they decided to pay Ootori Itsuki a visit and request for Hoshitani Yuuta to be taken off the team.

Of course, what they decided to do wasn't in Nayuki nor Yuuta's knowledge. The duo has since made their way back to the dormitory by then, while Kuga Shuu headed off for his part-time job. Nayuki then volunteered himself for dinner duty as Yuuta confessed he can't cook but he could bake.

"Eh?! You know how to bake?" Nayuki Toru sounded genuinely surprised by the little bit of information Yuuta has accidentally let slip.

"Yeah… but only cakes, and I'm told my cakes tend to be rotting tooth level kind of sweet?" Yuuta started feeling sheepish, he was reminded of the time he was too enthusiastic and ended up baking far too many cakes. In the end, his elder sister has to donate half of what he baked to their neighbors. 

“Really? Hmm…maybe next time we could bake together. I could help you make adjustments to the cake recipe you are using?” Nayuki suggested.

“Maybe…should I leave you to the dinner preparation?” Yuuta asks, not wanting to be a nuisance since he knew nothing about cooking.

"It's fine, you can stay. Do you have any preference for dinner?" Nayuki Toru asks as he looks into the fridge to see what he could use for his dinner preparation.

“Nope, I’ll leave you to decide on the menu.” Yuuta shakes his head in response.

Within thirty minutes, Nayuki Toru had two sets of traditional Japanese style dinner ready. As they bring their respective trays out from the kitchen into the dining room to enjoy their meal, Nayuki sighed aloud as he commented. “The sheer thought of that little skit earlier on is enough to ruin my appetite.”

"Haha… don't say that, while it had me sweating for a bit… it did turn out okay, isn't it?" Yuuta laughed as he responded, then again this might just be his optimistic speaking.

"You seemed to have enjoyed it when half the time you're the reason why I'm so nervous." Nayuki Toru commented dryly.

"Haha…sorry, but you really stunned me earlier with the sudden crying scene," Yuuta commented then, he really admired those who could cry when cued. He knew he can't manage that, the last time he was told he had to cry for a commercial shoot - he had to resort to the use of the eye drops just to get his eyes to take on a wet-look. 

The topic of discussion was then steered towards Yuuta’s motivation to enroll into Ayanagi Academy, which Yuuta happily shared his motivation for joining the musical department while leaving out the little detail about him not wanting to let Nayuki chicken out on the day of the musical department audition. 

With Nayuki's encouragement, Yuuta made a decision to start special training the next day onwards so to achieve the aim of shortening the gaps that exist presently between him and the rest of the team members.

"I'll join you for the special training too," Nayuki says, smiling at Yuuta.

"Thank you! I'll be sure to work hard to not let any friends that support me down." Yuuta beamed as he declared.

“Huh?” Nayuki blinked in puzzlement, wondering why the word friend is in plural form.

"Ah…my apologies, it's still too early to call everyone friends - isn't it?" Yuuta laughed nervously while hoping that his cover-up was sufficient to fool Nayuki. Honestly, the word ‘friends' just kind of slipped out and in actuality, he's referring to the ‘KitaKore' duo and his fellow group mates from ‘Thrive' who has been supportive of his decision to enroll into Ayanagi Academy and subsequently his decision to join the musical department.

Thankfully, Nayuki had thought Yuuta was referring to the entire ‘Team Ootori’ when he mentioned the word ‘friends’. So the blond did not question further and instead just shakes his head ruefully and said to Yuuta, “I would prefer for you to retract your statement earlier because I already considered you as a friend of mine.”

"Thank you, Nayuki." Yuuta bestowed a bright smile towards the blond, as he continues to dig into his dinner meal with renewed gusto.

Later that night, he dropped a text message to Ryuji asking if there’s a need to buy the members of ‘KitaKore’ dinner anytime soon.

_ _Ryuji: You’re lucky, we didn’t get mobbed so no need to buy us dinner this time. _ _

_ _

_ _Yuuta: Oh thank god… I was wondering how am I going to sneak out from the dorm and not get caught. _ _

_ _

_ _Ryuji: … Serves you right for not requesting a single room then. _ _

_ _

_ _Yuuta: *Gasp* We can put in a special request for dorm rooms assignment? _ _

_ _

_ _Ryuji: Of course you can. It’s written in the enrollment package - student’s handbook. Didn’t you read it?_ _

_ _

_ _Yuuta: *sheepish look* I might have forgotten about reading the handbook?_ _

_ _

_ _Ryuji: Please DO read it. Talk to you tml, oh and please come by the vocal department tomorrow morning. We’ve been told to pass something along to you - it’s the updated schedule for Thrive re-activation plans._ _

_ _

_ _Yuuta: Noted, will do._ _

~TBC~


	3. Time Management & the runaway kitty incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Yuuta received 'Thrive' schedule for the upcoming weeks and have to try and fit everything into his personal schedule. Also, featuring scenes from Starmyu S1 episode 3... and more KitaKore scenes for this chapter :P

Since Ryuji requested for his presence early next morning, Yuuta took it like an hour before classes begin. Thus to prevent himself from sleeping through his usual alarm, Yuuta made it a point to set two alarms for the next day. 

Turns out, setting two alarms on his mobile is the right thing to do because he did end up sleeping through the first alarm. The only reason, he didn't sleep through his second alarm was only because his alarm has woke his room-mate and friend - Nayuki Toru.

"Hoshitani-kun, your alarm is blaring." Nayuki Toru poked a finger at the still sleeping figure of Yuuta while hoping that what he did would be enough to wake his room-mate. 

Thankfully, the gods up in heaven apparently heard Nayuki’s unvoiced prayers and decided to answer them. Soon, Yuuta was up and the first thing he did was to shut off his blaring loud alarm on his mobile. 

“I apologize for waking you, but I have something on this morning hence the need to wake up earlier than usual.” Yuuta blinked away the sleep in his eyes as he apologized to his new friend. 

“That’s fine, I was about to be up anyway. By the way, would you like to have breakfast before leaving?” Nayuki confessed, he tends to wake up hours ahead of school reporting time since he had to make time to prepare lunch for himself in the dormitory kitchen. 

"Thanks for the offer, I appreciate it but it's fine. I will just grab something from the convenience store." Yuuta smiled at Nayuki, before making a dash for the common bathroom down the hallway for his morning routine. 

At 7 a.m., precisely one hour before classes begin officially for the day. Hoshitani Yuuta waltz into the 2nd year vocal department classroom which the ‘KitaKore' duo was in and waiting for his arrival, with a bright cheerful greeting on his lips. "Good morning Ryuji and erm…Kitakado-senpai! So what do you have for me today?" 

"...Oh boy, this is going to take some time to adapt." Kitakado Tomohisa sweat-dropped upon hearing Yuuta's new style of addressing him. Then again, he supposed he couldn't fault Yuuta on this. It's not as though Yuuta could just come outright and address him as ‘Tomo-kun' in front of the general school population, right? Especially, since Yuuta is still trying to keep his idol persona under wraps for the time being. 

“Indeed…” Korekuni Ryuji nodded in agreement, but then he couldn’t resist asking Yuuta. “Speaking of, why did you address me by name but not giving Tomohisa the same treatment?” 

"...Erm…because his name is too much of a mouthful?" Yuuta blinked, the thought didn't even occur to him. The only reason he decides to address Tomo-kun as such is simply that he didn't think it wise to use his nickname for the taller teen with the duo's classmates hanging around the place. However, it would simply be impolite to greet only one member of the ‘KitaKore' duo and leave the other party out entirely. That was basically the reason why he ended up addressing Kitakado Tomohisa as ‘Kitakado-senpai'. 

"I see… Anyway, it's good to see that you're so energetic this morning, I only hoped that your energy will not falter after receiving the updated schedule for ‘Thrive' and ‘B-Project' from me. Alright, maybe not for ‘B-Project' for the time-being but based on what I've heard at the office - there's a new song written for ‘B-project' presently. So I expect to hear news about the group making a comeback soon. For now, it's only ‘Thrive' schedule that you would have to fit into your personal time-table." Ryuji smirked before signaling for his childhood friend to hand the updated schedule for the idol group - ‘Thrive' over. 

“Eh?” Yuuta blinked, as he gulped nervously upon sighting the expression on Ryuji’s face. With a sense of uneasiness, Yuuta reached for the schedule from the hands of an equally amused Kitakado Tomohisa. 

Gulping nervously, Yuuta chanced another glance towards the ‘KitaKore’ duo before sucking in a breath as he flicked his glance down to the schedule on hand. One look was all it takes for Hoshitani Yuuta to groan aloud in reaction. 

“June…why is it June again?!” Yuuta mumbled under his breath before taking another look at the schedule, this time in detail. The more Yuuta look at the updated schedule for ‘Thrive’, the more ‘gloomy’ he felt. 

The newcomers' debut performance for Ayanagi Academy, which also serves as the 2nd round of competition for the official enrollment into the musical department is scheduled to take place in June. Considering that school starts in April, and the audition for the musical department took place on the 2nd week of April. From the point the star teams were formed to the scheduled date for the newcomers' debut performance, there are only like 1.5 months of preparation time. 

Now, it seems that the idol pop group ‘Thrive' is also going to make a comeback with a one-hour special music program on TV in June as well. That literally meant all the free time Yuuta had on hand are literally going to be taken up from this point all the way until June. 

"According to our dear manager, it seems that's the only time-block the TV station have that could fit in ‘Thrive' for the music program for the next 3 months to come. As both our president would like to have ‘B-Project' revived and make a comeback before the end of the year, it's imprudent for ‘Thrive' to make a comeback within the next 3 months. I believe that is the reason why your schedule looks the way it is now. Oh and one more thing, compared to the other two members of ‘Thrive' - yours is nothing." Korekuni Ryuji interjected, drawing Yuuta's attention towards him again. 

“Dare I ask what exactly is on their schedule?” Yuuta questions then, partly out of curiosity and partly because he wishes to be kept in the loop. 

"As you can see, most of your group activities are held on weekends. That's taking into consideration of your training for the musical department in the school. Kento's not so lucky since he's enrolled in a degree course for theater studies and it's now time for him to do an internship for his course. His weekdays are swamped with meetings with various film directors and companies, one of his daily jobs now is to scan through the provided script to see if there's anything that caught his attention or interests him. Then atop of it, he had CM jobs coming in to deal with as well. Goshi, on the other hand, had modeling job opportunity knocking on his door and he had to work on his music composition too. Last I heard, he seems to be writing a new song for a mystery-themed drama series?" At this, Ryuji turns towards his childhood friend for confirmation. 

“That’s what I heard as well.” Kitakado Tomohisa nodded in response, upon noticing Ryuji’s questioning look. 

"Okay…but how did they know not to plan anything for me on weekdays?" Yuuta then asks, frowning slightly as he can't seem to recall a time where he receives any calls from Brave Entertainment nor Grandara Music asking about his class schedules. 

"Well… obviously, you wouldn't have time for them during weekdays. Although, they didn't call you specifically to find things out… but our presidents are not idiots. In fact, I believed one of them is an alumnus from Ayanagi Academy although it was never confirmed. Neither Atsushi-san nor Shuuji-san is forthcoming with information about their past." Ryuji rolls his eyes as he responded to Yuuta's question. 

"Right…thanks for bringing this over to me. Though now I believe I need to do some time-management planning, so I don't actually burn myself out with the hectic schedules for the next few weeks to come." Yuuta eventually said with a sigh, just the thought of fitting everything into his current schedule is enough to give the usually cheerful teen a migraine. Still, it has been his own decision to sign up for the musical department so he would just have to live with it. 

With that in mind, Yuuta spends his entire day outside of the training hours with ‘Team Ootori' and regular class time working on adjusting his personal schedule. He was so focused upon the task that he had completely disregarded the negativity vibes coming towards him from the direction of Tengenji Kakeru throughout the entire day. 

Vaguely though, Yuuta was aware that Tengenji seems to be in a foul mood for the entire day but he simply does not have it in him to care. Presently, his number one priority was to work out a personal time-table that would fit in his star-team training, individual special training, stamina-training, vocal training and also time for rehearsals with ‘Thrive’ as well as the staff meeting at the office of ‘Brave Entertainment’ about the upcoming special TV music program. Therefore, until he was done planning his time for the next few weeks to come - whatever the issue Tengenji had against him would simply have to wait. 

“Hoshitani…Hoshitani-kun?!” It took Nayuki a total of fifteen minutes to call upon Yuuta’s attention during dinner that day. 

Blinking twice, Yuuta turn towards Nayuki with a questioning look when he realized the blond was calling him. “Erm… yes?”

“...Your dinner is getting cold, aren’t you going to eat it?” Nayuki pulled on his best ‘stern’ expression as he rounded upon Yuuta. 

"Ah… sorry, it seems I'd zoned out for a while." Yuuta started somewhat guiltily, and then he starts digging into his dinner meal. Although, the dinner meal has gone cold by now - it's still better than those convenience stored supplied Bentos in Yuuta's opinion. 

“Hoshitani-kun, you’ve been zoning out quite a lot today. Is everything alright?” Nayuki took a moment to assess Yuuta’s mood before voicing his question across. 

“...Everything is fine. I merely had a lot on my mind, it’s nothing difficult albeit a little challenging.” Yuuta eventually responded after a moment of silent contemplation. 

“I see… do let me know if you need any assistance.” Nayuki then said with a smile, glad to know that nothing too troubling is bothering his room-mate. 

“Sure… speaking of, can we push back today’s special training by 30 minutes? I have something to attend to.” Yuuta then said, he had more or less finalized his personal schedule plan by now. All he needs to do now is to find a laptop and input everything nicely into an excel spreadsheet and print it out for his own reference. 

"Eh? Erm…sure, I don't see why we can't push back the timing for the individual special training." Nayuki agreed readily enough, though he was also a little curious about Yuuta's sudden decision to defer the special training time he's not going to pry. 

"Thank you for dinner. I'll likely be back in about 45 minutes. See you later." Yuuta said as he finished up the last of his dinner, and make a move to exit the dining room. 

Pulling out his mobile phone as he stepped out of the dormitory dining room, Yuuta noticing that there isn't anyone nearby proceed to give Korekuni Ryuji a call without thinking twice about using his nick-name for the one person he's closest to aside of the members of ‘Thrive'. 

Yuuta: Moshi Moshi, Ryu-chan? 

Ryuji: Any reason why you’re calling me at this time? 

Yuuta: I need to borrow your laptop and printer, are you by chance in the dorm? 

Ryuji: Unfortunately, I’m not in the dorm. I’m out for some errands at the convenience store, but if it’s the laptop and printer that you need… you can just go over and use them. Tomo is in the room, so he can open the door for you. 

Yuuta: EH?!! The two of you are sharing a room?!

Ryuji: Well… seeing as we are only in the dorm half the time, we just don't see any point of hogging two separate single room. So after entering the high school division, we opted to share a room. Although the bunk beds arrangement had us rather uncomfortable initially, it's hardly an issue now. 

Yuuta: Right… okay, I’ll swing over now then. Can I just double confirm the dorm room number? Is it 303? 

Ryuji: Yes, Room 303. The room directly above your own.

After ending the call, Yuuta headed towards the stairs and took a discreet glance about the place before heading upstairs. Once arriving upstairs, Yuuta headed straight for the room which the ‘KitaKore’ duo shared and knocked on the door. 

The door was answered in less than a minute, and Kitakado Tomohisa didn't even bat an eyelid upon the sight of Yuuta standing outside the door. 

“Good evening, Tomo-kun.” Yuuta greeted the taller teen easily enough, and since there isn’t anyone else around - he decides to let his idol persona out for a bit. 

“Good evening. You know, if you keep switching the way you addressed people around you…sooner or later you are going to slip and say something you shouldn’t.” Kitakado Tomohisa commented as he returned the cheerful teen’s greeting. 

"I'll try my best not to slip up then." Yuuta nodded in response, talk about the woes of having a double persona. 

“Anyway…Ryuji’s laptop went into screen-saver mode, as he changed his password too frequently - I’m not quite sure what is the password he’s currently using so you would have to use my laptop. Let me know when you are done, I will connect the printer to the laptop for you then. Oh, you do know how to operate a Macintosh right?” Tomohisa asks before passing his laptop over to Yuuta. 

“No worries, Kenken uses a Macintosh laptop as well. So I do know how to operate a non-windows operated laptop.” Yuuta responded in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Good, I'll leave you to it then. I'll be back in 15 minutes, apparently, Ryuji does not have enough cash on him and the smart-card sensor unit at the convenience store's cashier is down for maintenance so he can't use his card for payment." Tomohisa told Yuuta as he grabbed his coat from the upper bunk bed before heading out of the door. 

“...” Yuuta stared at the closed door with disbelief for a minute, before shrugging and get down to work on Tomohisa’s Macintosh. By the time the ‘KitaKore’ duo came back in, Yuuta is more than ready to have his personal time schedule printed out. 

“Finally, now can someone helps me with the printing?” Yuuta spoke up, reminding the duo that he’s still waiting. 

"I'll do the printing for you if you agree to assist Ryuji in sorting out that pile of junk food he just bought from the convenience store," Tomohisa suggested, jabbing a finger towards the direction where his childhood friend is busy sorting out the range of junk food purchased earlier. 

"Sure…" Yuuta shrugged, also one who enjoys junk food - he was equally curious to find out just what exactly did Ryuji bought from the convenience store. The past few weeks he was so busy that he hasn't had the time to check out the convenience store for himself. 

Ten minutes later, Yuuta exited the room shared by the ‘KitaKore’ duo with his personal schedule print-out as well as a bag of soy chicken potato chips and a bottle of strawberry coca-cola that Tomohisa insisted on him taking. Yuuta was quite certain the reason why he was forced upon a bottle of strawberry cola was due to Tomohisa finding the flavor of the beverage too disgusting. 

Yuuta then headed back to his shared room with Nayuki to drop off his personal time-table, and the junk food he was given before heading out to the front lawn of the dormitory building to meet up with his blond room-mate for their daily special training routine. Granted, most of the time he’s the one doing the practice with Nayuki demonstrating and guiding him through the practice.

The next morning, Yuuta was scheduled for cleaning duty at the lesson room and he would have nearly overslept if it weren’t for Nayuki waking him up by banging the pots and pans together directly next to his ears. When he didn’t wake immediately, Nayuki proceeds to pinch his cheeks. Now that stinging feel finally woke him up. 

"Thanks, Nayuki, you're a life-saver," Yuuta said after rushing through the morning routine and getting changed into the school uniform. He's on cleaning duty this morning, it simply would not do for him to be late. Due to the fear of being late for cleaning duty, Yuuta practically dashes out from his dorm room after he was done getting changed. In the process, he had totally forgotten about the lunch box Nayuki has taken efforts in preparing for him. 

Yuuta arrived at the lesson room where he’s supposed to be on cleaning duty just as the supervising committee member was taking attendance. The cleaning duty takes about one hour, and because he didn’t get the chance to have breakfast - Yuuta was quite hungry when he finally met up with Nayuki before class begins for the day. Thus, when Nayuki handed him his lunch-box - Yuuta wasted no time in unwrapping the lunch box cloth and removing the top cover of the lunch box.

“You’re eating it now?!” Nayuki gaped, as he stared wide-eyed at Yuuta’s actions. 

"I didn't eat breakfast earlier, so let me eat a bit to tide over the hunger first. By the way, did you happen to drop the lunch box along the way?" Yuuta asks curiously when he noticed how the contents of the lunch box seem to be in a state of disarray as compared to the tidy look earlier in the morning. 

"Ah…that's because of Tengenji…" Nayuki started before he cut himself off mid-speech. 

“Tengenji?” Yuuta tilted his head to the side in puzzlement, wondering why Tengenji’s name was brought up at this timing. 

“Nothing…” Nayuki then shakes his head in response. 

Tsukigami Kaito who happen to pass by the duo then commented that Tengenji is a conceited guy, and he wouldn't care for those who hurt his pride. That said, Tsukigami flicked his glance over to Yuuta for a second before commenting. "You'd best be careful." 

With that said, Tsukigami Kaito continues on his way as though he didn't just say something strange. 

“Huh?” Yuuta stared blinking twice in confusion before turning towards Nayuki and asks. “Any idea what he meant by saying that?” 

"Saa…" Nayuki shakes his head in response. 

Later when Yuuta approached Tengenji in class intending to pass the cleaning duty logbook to the redhead as it was the redhead's turn the very next day. Tengenji purposely knocked his pencil case down, and then demanded Yuuta to pick it up for him. 

“Pick it up.”

“Huh?” Yuuta blinked, looking slightly puzzled by the sudden demand from Tengenji. Now Yuuta would have no issues picking the item up if it was him that accidentally knocked the pencil case over, but the situation now is that the pencil case was knocked down by Tengenji himself. So Yuuta couldn’t quite understand why he was demanded to pick up the item by Tengenji. 

"I said pick it up since you're so behind us in terms of abilities during training. Why don't you make yourself useful by doing the assistant's job, I think that's the bare minimum for you to remain on the team." 

“No.” Yuuta was silent for a minute before he flat-out denied Tengenji. 

Yuuta and Tengenji stared at one another unmoving for several seconds, before Yuuta spoke up once more. "I understand I'm severely lacking when compared to the rest of you, however, I would never leave the team nor become an assistant." 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re pulling us down. I’m carrying the future of the Kabuki on me, I did not choose to attend Ayanagi only to fail because of some amateur who couldn’t meet our team standards.” Tengenji stated, his tone flat but serious. 

“...I’ll think about it.” Sensing how serious Tengenji is on this issue, Yuuta’s determination wavered slightly but he didn’t want to agree to anything yet. Thus, all he said was that he would think it over. 

Having said his piece, Yuuta turns around and headed back to his seat much to the relief of Nayuki. For a while, the blond member of ‘Team Ootori' had wondered if a fight would break out between Yuuta and Tengenji since the tension between them is so thick. 

"Hoshitani-kun, surely you aren't considering dropping out from the team - right?" Nayuki asks in concern when they were on their way to the practice hall building for their training session with ‘Team Ootori'. 

"...I don't know, but I do know that Tengenji is serious about this." Yuuta sighed as he responds. 

“Is it really?” Nayuki thought back to what he’d heard from Tengenji’s room and beg to differ. At first, he didn’t want to say anything but as Yuuta presses on - he finally decided to tell Yuuta everything he’d experienced in the morning. 

Training for that day under the guidance of Ootori Itsuki was horrendous, they didn't have much teamwork, to begin with. Still, the day before they could still somewhat pull it off with more solidify emotions but today it seems like all their emotions are disjointed and all over the place. Apparently, it caught their coach's attention and they got called out on it. 

“Please don’t expect me to adjust my pace to the amateur’s level, I won’t do it.” Tengenji Kakeru said when the team’s abysmal cooperation was brought into the spotlight. 

"Pardon me for saying this, but I believe this isn't a case of how you refuse to do it but it's more of you can't do it kind of thing. You're not one for cooperation, and too prideful for your own good." Tsukigami Kaito interjected then.

“Alright, that’s enough. Ultimately, the goal is to not get yourselves eliminated from the competition. Therefore, like it or not - these are the members you would have to work with. Remember, at the end of the day - only 25 students are going to be accepted into the musical department officially. So boys, please continue to work on your teamwork. That’s all for today, dismissed.” Ootori Itsuki then called the training session to an end, knowing for certain that there isn’t much he could do when the entire team seems to not be in the mood. 

While it wasn't Yuuta's initial plan to approach Tengenji at the end of the day to speak about what occurs between them in class before, Yuuta knows if he didn't act now…he wouldn't have time to act upon it later. Time is running out, for both ‘Team Ootori' and him especially. The newcomers' debut performances are coming up in about six weeks, and they need to have established teamwork by then. Moreover, his weekends are going to be taken up by ‘Thrive' activities so he wouldn't have the luxury to slow down his efforts in trying to make friends slowly. 

It was with this thought in mind that Yuuta knocked against the door of Tengenji's dorm room, it took a while but eventually, Tengenji opened the door and came out from the room to speak with him. 

"Please lower down your voice," Tengenji said, as he softly shut the door behind him. 

“Erm…why? Is there someone in there?” Yuuta asks, tilting his head to the side curiously as he recalls the rumors circulating about the dorm about how Tengenji likes to bring girls into his room. 

“Nothing you should concern yourself with, just say what it is that you’ve come to say - you boor.” Tengenji Kakeru responded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, taking on a defensive stance. 

“Right, I’ve thought about the issue for the entire day and I’ve come to a decision. I do understand where you’re coming from, and I do agree I’m pulling the team down. However, I would never leave the team because I also do have a dream, and I’m pretty serious about it too. So I’ve decided, let’s be friends.” 

Staring at the hand extended towards his direction, Tengenji Kakeru face-palmed. He doesn't understand how Hoshitani Yuuta can arrive at this kind of conclusion. He really doesn't get it, and he has no indication of knowing how Hoshitani's brain works too. So he did the next best thing he could, by turning around to head back into his room. What he didn't expect was Hoshitani Yuuta latching onto his arm, not releasing him and so they ended up having a mini tug-of-war outside his dorm room. 

Since the door leading to the inside of the room was open mid-way, Tengenji's beloved cat decides to wander out. It brushes against Tengenji's leg for a second before leaping up to stand atop of its' owner head. The cat and Yuuta stared at one another for a few seconds before Yuuta's phobia of cats of all kinds makes its way up to the surface. 

“Yikes!!!” A screech from Yuuta, followed by a similar screech from Tengenji’s beloved cat and then the cat was off running away from its’ owner. 

“Oh no…Tavian!” This is when Tengenji Kakeru started panicking, and start chasing after his runaway cat. When Yuuta approached Tengenji to apologize, the redhead snapped at Yuuta in anger but not before throwing out the bit of information about how his cat Tavian has never been to the outside world before. 

Sensing the cat importance to the redhead, Yuuta cast aside his phobia for all cats in general for the time being and contact Nayuki on the mobile. In a few simple words, Yuuta filled Nayuki in on what had happened. 

“Okay… I supposed you need my help in finding the cat?” Nayuki asks.

"Erm… yeah, I supposed so…" Yuuta responded somewhat sheepishly, he's determined to push aside his phobia for cats to help Tengenji finds the kitten - Tavian. Judging from the redhead's reaction when Tavian ran off, Yuuta was quite certain that if the cat was never found… Tengenji Kakeru would likely have his head for it. So in essence, if there's any hope for him to be friends with Tengenji Kakeru - it would lie with the cat that he played a part in scaring off. 

Since Tengenji has no idea that Yuuta had decided to rope Nayuki in on the searching quest of locating his beloved cat, he was completely caught off-guard when Kuga Shuu made a comment about his missing cat being found. 

“What?” Tengenji blinked, surprised at Kuga Shuu’s words. He was half-expecting the guy to comment about him breaking the dorm rules by bringing in a pet. 

“Didn’t you know? Hoshitani and Nayuki were looking for your missing cat in the park when I last saw them.” Kuga Shuu elaborated upon noticing the confusion on the redhead’s face. 

“Huh?!” 

It was twenty minutes later that Tengenji finally located the bustling figures of Hoshitani Yuuta and Nayuki Toru, in a corner of the fitness park near the school dorm. Immediately, he called out for their attention. 

“Sorry, we haven’t found the cat yet. Don’t worry though, I’m sure we could find it soon.” Yuuta bowed at Tengenji as he said, and he didn’t look back up until he felt Nayuki poking him by the side. 

“Hmm…?” Blinking in confusion, Yuuta glanced over at the redhead of ‘Team Ootori’ only to find the teen looking somewhat embarrassed. 

“Tavian has been found, so there’s no need for you two to continue searching for it.” Tengenji then explained his reason for coming over to them. 

"Oh…you'd found your cat, that's good." Yuuta visibly heaved a sigh of relief, with the relief came the weariness. Glancing about for a vending machine, he was about to dig out some coins to buy Nayuki and himself a drink when someone else beats him to the task. 

“Tengenji?” Yuuta shot a questioning look towards the redhead, only to have the redhead looking away for a second before getting a response. 

“Considering the two of you stayed up the entire night to look for my cat, I think it’s only right for me to return the favor somehow. Buying the two of you a drink from the vending machine seems to be the bare minimum I could do to return the favor.” 

“I see…” Yuuta nodded as he took the offered drink from Tengenji before heading towards the swing where Nayuki was seated. 

At this point, Tengenji had completely forgotten about the fact that he's on cleaning duty for the day. The three of them sat in the park chatting idly when the topic of Yuuta's phobia for cats was brought up for discussion. To be frank, out of all the plausible scenarios that might result in someone's phobia for cats - he didn't think there's one as absurd as the reason given by Hoshitani Yuuta. A phobia for cats that originated from a spooky-looking cat decoration piece?! Talk about ridiculous!

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this chapter is the longest I've written for this fic thus far. I certainly hope you readers have fun reading this chapter :D 
> 
> P.S: Nothing on the history of Daikoku siblings of B-Project is mentioned anywhere in canon, so I decides to put my own spin on it.


	4. Finally a Team & Thrive Re-Activation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features parts of Episode 4 of Starmyu S1, and S3 Kao-Kai members got some cameo time, and we get to see interaction between Thrive members too :D

After the successful attempt to strike a friendship with Tengenji Kakeru, Hoshitani Yuuta decides to do the same with Tsukigami Kaito. Well…perhaps if he had had the insight to conduct some basic background check on Tsukigami, it might save him from the pain of annoying the musical thoroughbred of ‘Team Ootori’. 

Unfortunately, the thought of checking in with Nayuki on what he knows about Tsukigami didn't occur to Yuuta at all - even when he was informed that Nayuki came from the same Junior High with Tsukigami, and two other members from ‘Team Hiragi' - Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo. Henceforth, he had stupidly spoken about the Tsukigami Haruto in front of the younger Tsukigami after watching a past performance put up by the elder Tsukigami. The end result is, of course, Yuuta nearly got his head bitten off by the already annoyed Tsukigami Kaito who had been forced by his parents, in particular, his mother to attend the award ceremony of Tsukigami Haruto. 

It wasn't until an hour later when Nayuki got back from his shopping trip to the supermarket nearby for tomorrow's lunch ingredients and was checking with Yuuta on his preference for the tamagoyaki when Yuuta commented about pissing off Tsukigami unknowingly. 

“Huh? What happened?” Nayuki asks in concern, as he set aside the planning for tomorrow’s lunch menu to listen. 

"I may have accidentally said something to piss Tsukigami off," Yuuta confessed, still looking confused. 

"...What did you say to him that sets him off?" Nayuki prompted next, knowing for certain that Tsukigami may tend to brush people off but never displayed signs of irritation outright. 

“Nothing much really… just mentioned a few things about his elder brother’s talent, I think.” Yuuta thought back to the earlier scenario as he summarized the experience. 

"...Oh boy…that's his taboo. No wonder, he snapped at you." Nayuki sighed before he commented that it's well-known that Tsukigami Kaito detests his elder brother with a passion. 

"Eh?!" Now it was Yuuta's turn to be shocked.

"Remember the last time at the interview session for the musical department audition where he storms out from the interview room? It seems like the topic of his talented elder brother was brought up in the discussion which apparently sets him off." Nayuki further elaborated by quoting an example of just how much Tsukigami Kaito loathed the elder Tsukigami sibling. 

“Why though? I would be bursting with pride if I had a brother like Tsukigami Haruto.” Yuuta commented then. 

To which, Nayuki opts for silence since he had nothing to say in this particular issue. Kuga Shuu, who happens to pass by the dining room of the dormitory interjected then. "It's not always about what you would feel, sometimes it's best to put yourself in the other party's position. Everyone had a thing or two that they don't feel like talking." 

Meanwhile, at the other end of the hallway, Tengenji Kakeru calls Tsukigami out on his treatment of Yuuta. The redhead commented that while he could relate to Tsukigami’s pressure, he didn’t agree with Tsukigami’s decision to vent his frustration upon Yuuta. 

“Looks like you have become quite friendly with him.” Tsukigami Kaito pointed out flatly. 

“...Hoshitani has been carrying out individual training every night, trying to catch up with us. Are you aware of that?” 

“So what?” 

“My point is Hoshitani never gives up.” The silent question of ‘what about him?’ was left unsaid but hanging between the duo. 

The next day, Tengenji was caught off-guard when he received a lunch box from the blond member of ‘Team Ootori’. Blinking in confusion, the redhead asks. “What’s this?” 

“Nayuki decides to make lunch for everyone on the team. That’s obviously your share of it.” Yuuta took over the explanation since Nayuki appears too apprehensive to do it himself. 

“Okay… but why?” Tengenji felt a little out of his loop.

“Erm…I just thought it would be nice to have lunch together as a team?” Nayuki started, sounding a little unsure. 

"Seriously though, who on earth would go to the extent of making lunch for the entire team without knowing for certain if the sentiment would be appreciated?" Tengenji later said as the trio went off in search for Tsukigami and Kuga Shuu when lunch hour came around since those two are in a different class from the three of them. 

“Oh…does that means that you don’t want yours?” Yuuta playfully asks, giving off the vibe of not being opposed to the idea of taking it for himself. To which, Tengenji responded by removing his portion of the lunch box away from Yuuta’s grasp. 

They came to a halt outside the 2nd year vocal department classrooms, which is located one corridor away from the music room where class 1B is scheduled to attend the vocal lessons. The reason for their halt is due to the commotion taking place outside of class 2A. The commotion has already attracted quite many attention from the 2nd year students it seems. 

In the class 2-MS, where the present 2nd-year students of the musical department were in. The rowdy commotion outside had caught their attention. 

“What’s going on out there?” Fuyusawa frowned, not appreciating the fact that his peaceful lunch hour has been disturbed. To think he wasn’t able to escape the crowd despite not going down to the cafeteria for lunch. 

"Hmm…? Seems like some first years music department candidates are having a disagreement outside class 2A." Chiaki who sat at the back of the classroom and was given the first-row seat to the dispute going on outside volunteered the information easily enough. 

"Someone should inform the members of the Kao Council then," Fuyusawa said in a flat tone of voice. 

“...I’ll go and inform someone from the Kao Council about the fight outside.” Kasugano Shion volunteered himself for the task, seeing as he’s about to leave for the cafeteria to get lunch for himself and probably in search of a certain missing friend of his - Shiki Toma. 

"Chiaki, we are changing the venue for lunch today." Fuyusawa then stood with his lunch box in hand, as he started to think of alternative quiet area nearby where he could enjoy a peaceful and quiet lunch session. 

Meanwhile, in Class 2A - the vocal department; the ‘KitaKore' duo who sat right next to the windows facing the corridor was given exclusive view of the entire fight between ‘Team Hiragi' and ‘Team Ootori' in its' finest moment. 

The commotion first began when Ugawa Akira of ‘Team Hiragi’ chanced upon Tsukigami Kaito of ‘Team Ootori’ when they crossed one another path in the corridor-way. Never one to keep his mouth shut about his opinions, Ugawa Akira started taunting Tsukigami about how pitiful it is for the younger Tsukigami to get stuck in a team of losers. Initially, Tsukigami tried to brush it off… but then Ugawa had to go and bring up the subject of Tsukigami Haruto by asking how the elder Tsukigami felt about the younger Tsukigami being placed in a star team of losers. That was when Tsukigami Kaito logic gave way and the disagreement starts to escalate. 

Tsukigami Kaito completely loses it when Ugawa made a comment about how Tsukigami Kaito only make it this far by piggybacking on Tsukigami Haruto's fame, and that's exactly why Tsukigami Kaito would fit in easily with the team of losers. Just when Ugawa Akira was bracing himself for the punch that's to come when Hoshitani Yuuta stepped in. 

Yuuta raised up his palm and intercepted the punch heading towards Ugawa from Tsukigami Kaito just in time. Pulling on his most serious demeanor, Yuuta turn towards Ugawa Akira of ‘Team Hiragi’ and said in a flat tone of voice. 

"Do not insult my friend. I'm fine with it if you want to bitch about me being a loser because I'm fully aware that my performance is well below standards. However, Tsukigami's level is the highest among my team as I'm sure all of our members would agree. So don't ever make assumptions and talk about things you'd absolutely no idea about." 

Unknowingly, Yuuta has started to charm Tsukigami Kaito over by his earlier display. While the entire ‘Team Ootori' was captured by Yuuta's defense of Tsukigami Kaito… the ‘KitaKore' duo was busy hiding their snickers behind the shared look of mirth. 

“Did you see that? That was so Kento!” Korekuni Ryuji was grinning so wide as he mouthed his assessment to his childhood friend, that he could felt the sides of his cheeks hurting. 

“Yes, I saw that. I can’t believe he copied Kento though…” Kitakado Tomohisa was equally amused by the scenario enfolding outside their classroom. 

“Let’s take a picture while it lasts.” Ryuji suddenly said as he pulled out his mobile and snap a photo of Yuuta in one of his serious mood. 

The moment was great while it lasts, but soon it was broken by Tengenji's decision to butt into the situation. As Tengenji starts manhandling Ugawa Akira, the magic was broken. Suddenly, it became an all-out fight between the two teams with Toraishi facing off Kuga, and Tsukigami being entrusted with the care of everyone's lunch. 

Tsukigami didn't really know what causes it, it seems that one minute he was told to keep a good hold on the lunch boxes and the next he was accidentally knocked off-balance. The next thing he knew was that the lunch boxes have flown out of his grasp, knowing that it's the entire team's lunch at its stake…Tsukigami leaps forth as he tried to save the lunch boxes with Hoshitani Yuuta mirroring his actions on the other side. 

That was exactly the sight Hiragi Tsubasa, the present head of the Kao Council chanced upon when he finally arrived at the hallway where it was said that a fight has broken out between two first-year musical department candidates. 

“Just what exactly is going on here?” Hiragi Tsubasa demanded as he stared down at the two members of ‘Team Ootori’ who happens to be on the ground, and closest to him in terms of distance. 

“Erm…a fight over Nayuki’s homemade lunch?” Hoshitani Yuuta offered stupidly. 

“Yeah right…as though anyone would believe that.” Someone in the crowd snorted, and then the whole group of bystanders suddenly broke out in fits of laughter. 

Of course, Hiragi Tsubasa isn’t a fool. Judging from the way Tengenji Kakeru was attempting to strangle Ugawa Akira who is a member he had hand-picked for ‘Team Hiragi’, he figured his own team played a part in this undesirable display of violence in the hallway. Taking a deep breath to cool his own annoyance at the entire situation at hand, Hiragi Tsubasa snapped and ordered for both teams to follow him to the Kao Council office. 

Once the ten students entered the office, Hiragi Tsubasa zoned in on them by giving them all a tongue-lashing first followed by another lecture on the school rules and policies. Once he had vented his own frustration, he dismissed the two teams from his sight after informing them that their punishments would be dished out accordingly at a later point of time. 

“I wonder what kind of punishment would we be subjected to…” Nayuki sighed when Hiragi Tsubasa left the office, leaving both teams to their own devices. 

“It’s them that started it, so I’ll say we don’t have much to worry about.” Kuga Shuu interjected in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

Ugawa Akira of ‘Team Hiragi' was about to say more but eventually caved when Tatsumi interrupted him mid-rant by just calling his name in a no-nonsense tone of voice. Once Ugawa Akira was removed from the site by Sawatari Eigo, Tatsumi Rui of ‘Team Hiragi' turn towards Tsukigami Kaito and apologized on behalf of his team-mate's behavior. 

“Loser team or not matters not, these are the members I’ll be working with to aim for the top. I’ve decided, of course, I’ll not be showing mercy to people who can’t keep up with me.” Tsukigami Kaito said in response to Tatsumi’s offer to be a confidant for him after apologizing on behalf of Ugawa’s rude behavior. 

It was with Tsukigami’s statement that ‘Team Ootori’ finally unify and make progress as a proper team. Although, it took some time and causes quite a bit of ‘drama’ - Ootori Itsuki is pleased with the direction where ‘Team Ootori’ is heading. 

Later that evening, the five members were discussing the training plans for the weekends when Hoshitani Yuuta announced. 

"Guys, about the training plan for weekends… can we do it on the morning of Saturday and then evening for Sunday?" 

“Huh? Why on earth would you want to work on a Sunday?” Tengenji Kakeru stared at Yuuta uncomprehendingly as he voiced his doubt across. 

“Yes, besides the school’s not open on Sunday… where do you intend to practice?” Tsukigami Kaito pointed out further. 

"Right, regarding that… I have a plan. First of all, I have other commitments on Saturday's afternoon so I can only work with you guys for the morning part of the day. However, I think we can all agree upon the fact that I'm going to need more training if I were to catch up to everyone's level before the newcomers' debut performance. Since I'm not available for Saturday afternoons, the next best thing would be working during the evening hours on Sunday. After all, Kuga has his part-time job on Sundays morning and Tengenji has his Sunday morning part of the day taken up by his Kabuki training." Yuuta further elaborated on his reasoning. 

“That’s true… so where do you have in mind for the training session on Sunday evenings?” Tsukimori Kaito asks next. 

“Okay here’s the plan, does any of you knows of the Andante Music Studio?” Yuuta asks, slightly nervous. 

“I’ve heard of it, but I’m not familiar with it.” Ultimately, it was Kuga Shuu that responded which make sense since the music studio Yuuta spoke of wasn’t one with big names. 

“Right, anyway - I know someone from the music studio, and since the studio doesn’t open on Sunday for business… they are alright with us borrowing it for use on Sunday evenings.” Yuuta continues on with the discussion of his plan of special training under his fellow team-mates’ guidance. What Yuuta failed to mention is that the Andante Music Studio is owned by one of his elder sister - Hoshitani Yumi who now goes by the name Hoshino Yumi after their mother’s family name. 

His parents divorced when he was three years old, with his father gaining custody for him and his eldest sister - Hoshitani Yukari. His second elder sister - Hoshitani Yumi who was born one year after Yukari left with their mother when the divorce proceedings are finalized. While their parents remain estranged from one another, neither of their parents had restricted contact between the kids. 

Over the years while Yuuta didn't really go out of the way to meet this sister of his, he remains in contact with Yumi through his eldest sister - Yukari. Therefore, when he expressed his need to find a place big enough to accommodate all the members of ‘Team Ootori' for extra practice sessions outside of school hours - his eldest sister had got in contact with Yumi and got him the access and permission to use one of the ensemble room of Andante Music Studio for ‘Team Ootori' extra training. 

“Well… that settles it then. Saturday morning training at the school’s practice hall, and then Sunday evening session at that Andante Music Studio. Do send us the address for the studio before it completely slips your mind, knowing you - it would happen.” Tengenji Kakeru concluded the meeting just as the rest of the residents starts entering the dining room as dinner hours arrived. 

On Saturday, after Yuuta completed his training with fellow members of ‘Team Ootori’ - he snuck out of the practice hall when nobody noticed before heading back to the school dormitory building to meet up with the KitaKore duo. On his way back to the school dormitory building, Yuuta entered a public toilet situated in the park near the dorm and changed into the attire gear of Ashu Yuta. So when he finally arrived outside the school dorm and met up with the KitaKore duo, he’s already fully dressed for the occasion. 

"...It never fails to amaze me just how easy you could switch between the two personas without slipping up." Korekuni Ryuji commented out of the blue, as he recalled the time how he nearly got mobbed in a shopping mall when KitaKore, Thrive and Moons first made their debut. 

Completely unprepared for the fact that he would be recognized, Ryuji was rescued from the crowd of frenzy fans by Yuuta who pulled him into a clothing store. Minutes later, they were completely unrecognizable with Yuuta changing from Ashu Yuuta into Hoshitani Yuuta in a matter of minutes. Of course, Ryuji himself ended up being dressed as a regular next-door girl by Yuuta much to his amazement. How on earth could Yuuta create freckles using a series of cosmetics is still beyond Ryuji’s comprehension till date?!

“Huh?” Yuuta blinked, wondering what brought the comment on. 

"Never mind, just talking to myself. Come on, let's go. It's best not to keep them waiting." With that said, the three of them proceeded to hop onto the awaiting cab as they head off to the apartment building where members of ‘B-Project' resides. 

"Alright, we are here. Off you go to meet up with ‘Thrive', we are going to meet Tsubasa in the lounge for confirmation of KitaKore's schedule for the day." Korekuni Ryuji directed a shooing movement with his hands, as he commented. 

“Aww~ Ryu-chan, why are you so mean these days?!” Yuuta pouted in response to Ryuji’s actions. 

"Yuuta, while I do love having you around… the idea of babysitting you all day long could be kind of exhausting. Tell me again, how many times have you gotten yourself lost on school ground since school started for you?" Korekuni Ryuji asks with a look of fond exasperation. 

“Too many times that I’ve lost count, is that why you’re so eager to pawn me off on Kenken and Gochin today?” Yuuta tilted his head slightly to the side as he inquires. 

“Hmm…perhaps?” Ryuji responded in a jest-like manner. 

"Ryuji, stop messing around with Yuuta." Kitakado Tomohisa rolls his eyes at the playful bantering acts between his childhood friend and Yuuta before he interjected himself into the ongoing conversation. 

“Alright, I’ll stop messing with him as you commanded.” Ryuji sighed, before turning towards Yuuta and said. 

“You heard what Tomo said.” 

"Yes, I heard it alright. I guess I'll see you later, time for me to join Kenken and Gochin to catch things up." Yuuta then turns towards the direction where the elevator is, he presumes his presence today is to hear about the plans for ‘Thrive' comeback in person and then followed by a meeting on the decision of the songs to perform for the special music program in June. 

Turns out, Yuuta’s speculations weren’t wrong. As soon as he dropped his things off at the ‘Thrive’ apartment, they were called down to the ground floor for a meeting with Daikoku Shuuji, the president of the company - Brave Entertainment which manages ‘Thrive’ and the up and coming Junior idol group ‘Killer-King’. 

During the meeting, Yuuta was first briefed on the details on the upcoming special music program in June. Following which, Goshi and Kento were instructed to give Yuuta a refresher crash course on the dance movements of ‘Thrive' older songs lest Yuuta ended up tripping over his own feet on-stage during the recording for the music program. Finally, they were informed that there would be a new song for ‘Thrive' and ‘B-Project' which will be scheduled for release in July. The last bit of news was that ‘Killer-King' would be joining ‘B-Project' with immediate effect. 

"Yuuta, what happens to your phobia of cats in general?" Kento Aizome asks some time later after completing the refresher crash course for Yuuta. They were now back in the privacy of ‘Thrive' apartment, Goshi was off to collect the lyrics of their new song and demo from Shuuji-san at the office. 

"I got over it." Yuuta continues petting the white kitten which Goshi had recently ‘adopted' into ‘Thrive' apartment, without looking at Kento Aizome. 

“Huh?” To say Kento was stumped would be an understatement. 

Yuuta, on the other hand, has no intentions to fill Kento Aizome in on the details of how exactly did he get over his irrational phobia of cats. Ever since he heard from Korekuni Ryuji about how Goshi had adopted a stray cat into ‘Thrive' apartment when he wasn't around to protest… Yuuta had made it a point to hang-out in Tengenji's room much to the redhead's annoyance and exasperation. 

[Flashback to earlier on in the week] 

The day after they attended the information session about the newcomers' debut performance and meeting ‘Team Hiragi' for the first time, Yuuta was on his way out from the lecture hall when he received a text message from Korekuni Ryuji informing him that Goshi had gone and adopted a stray kitten he found in an alley during a morning jog and that the dark-haired member of ‘Thrive' is getting attached to that little kitty. By getting attached meaning nothing could be done to persuade Goshi into letting the kitten go, and so Yuuta would have to get used to the kitten's presence around the apartment which members of ‘Thrive' shared. 

Yuuta felt his eyes widen in surprise then, but he knew how stubborn Goshi could be and thus if Ryuji had said nothing could be done to change the fact… it’s best to leave it as it is. Sighing aloud, Yuuta eyed the ceiling of the hallway for a little while before calling out for Tengenji’s attention. 

“Tengenji-kun, can we shift the study session from the dining room to your room later?” Yuuta started, after giving himself an internal pep-talk. 

“Huh? Come again, did you just say you wish to shift the study session to my room?” Tengenji Kakeru repeated incredulously. 

"Erm… yeah, I did say that." Yuuta sweats a little bit but remained affirmed in his decision to change the venue of their study session. 

The study session was initially started by Nayuki Toru who suggested for them to help one another out in subjects that they're weak in. For Nayuki himself, it's mathematics and for Yuuta - it's geography. Tengenji himself doesn't really have any struggling subjects to combat, for him - he only attended these study sessions because Yuuta insisted upon them spending time together to establish a better sense of team-work. Although, Tengenji didn't think to have studying sessions would help much with the team-work on-stage because they are totally irrelevant. Still, Tengenji obliged and cater to Yuuta's ridiculous notions because it feels good of not being alone. 

Anyway, the venue of the study sessions every evening was held in the privacy of Tengenji's room for the next few days. It continues all the way until Yuuta finally stop jumping whenever Tavian swept by him. 

"Ah-Ha! I knew it was strange when you insist on holding the study session in my room, so care to enlighten us just why exactly are you using my beloved Tavian to cure your phobia towards cats?" Tengenji Kakeru always kept a watchful eye on his cat whenever Hoshitani came by, Tavian did, after all, ran off the first time it got spooked by Hoshitani. Therefore, he's also the first person to catch on to Hoshitani's efforts in trying to get over that ridiculous phobia of cats in general. 

"...I'm visiting a friend this weekend, and this friend of mine had recently adopted a stray kitten." Yuuta pondered for a minute before he responds to Tengenji's query. 

"Why couldn't you and your friend meet outside then?" Nayuki then asks, and as much as Yuuta hates to admit… the blond did bring up a valid point. Thus, he continues to find excuses to explain the necessity of getting rid of his phobia. 

“We could… but considering the cafe which my friend wishes to visit is a cats cafe, I think visiting my friend’s place would be more endurable.” Yuuta paused for a second, going over his options before answering again. 

Thankfully, this time neither Tengenji nor Nayuki had anything to say in response to his excuse provided. Judging from his level of phobia towards cats, it seems both of them agreed that dealing with one cat as opposed to an entire army of cats would be easier on his nerves. 

[End of Flashback] 

“Fine, I’ll stop asking you about how you got over your irrational fear of cats.” Kento Aizome eventually gave up when he realized Yuuta is not going to say anything in response to that topic. 

“Thank you, Kenken. I’ll happily indulge your curiosity if you changed the subject.” Yuuta smiled as he directed his words towards the blue-haired member of ‘Thrive’. 

“Okay… then tell me how you’re faring in the school.” Kento smirked, as he directed his next question towards the youngest member of ‘Thrive’. 

“...I’m not failing my classes if that’s what you’re asking about.” Yuuta skillfully dodged the question with a playful smile. 

“You know what I’m interested in knowing, so don’t play dumb.” Kento Aizome shot a look of annoyance towards Yuuta as he gritted out. 

"Alright, I get it. I'm still bad at consecutive turns, but I'm getting there slowly according to Tsukigami's assessment. Since his level is the highest among the team, so I believe his judgment to be the most reliable. Hence if he says I'm getting there, then I don't see the need to second-guess myself." Yuuta responded, with a shrug. 

"Hmm… what about the fight in the hallways?" Kento prompted then, actually, this is the part he's most curious about. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Yuuta blinked, as he asks back in return. 

Kento rolls his eyes in response, before elaborating. “You know… the fight that takes place in the hallway between your team and the other team over some lunch boxes?” 

Yuuta spluttered and was quite thankful that he wasn't drinking or eating, otherwise, he might be choking at this point of time. Inwardly, he was wondering how the hell did his blue-haired team-mate from ‘Thrive' came across this little bit of information?! 

“How on earth do you know of this little episode?!” Once Yuuta recovered, he couldn’t resist asking in return. 

"I heard it from Kazuna, who in turn heard it from Tomo I believe," Kento answered honestly. 

"... Geez, I nearly forgot that that little episode took place directly outside class 2A." It was at this point did Yuuta finally recalled that the clashes between Tsukigami Kaito and Ugawa of Team Hiragi took place directly outside the class which the ‘KitaKore' duo was in. 

“So hurry up and spill. Why on earth would you guys fight over some lunch boxes? Alright, better yet - what on earth possessed you to give such a ridiculous excuse?” Kento pressed on for further details, very much enjoying the blushing reaction from Yuuta. 

“Argh… I wasn’t thinking okay! I was so stunned by the sudden appearance of Hiragi-senpai and concern about the condition of the lunch boxes that I just let the words sitting on the tip of my tongue slip out. As you can imagine, that excuse was so ridiculous that nobody actually buys it. Ultimately, all of us were called to the Kao Council office and given a tongue lashing lecture from Hiragi-senpai.” Yuuta pouted childishly in response as he explained the entire scenario to Kento, unwillingly. 

"Still… of all possible reasons, a fight over your team-mate's homemade lunch…hahaha, this is so hilarious." Kento Aizome laughed so hard until tears start to form in his eyes. 

“Mou~Kenken, stop laughing already - would you?! I’ll have you know, Nayuki makes the best food ever!” 

“Better than Ryu and Sekimura’s cooking?” Kento asks in a jesting manner. 

"...Definitely better than Mikarin, perhaps on the same level as Ryu-chan? Hmm…maybe slightly better than Ryu-chan? Since Nayuki can do both Japanese style and western menu equally well…whereas Ryu-chan does better at the western menu." Yuuta responded while giving the question some serious consideration that had Kento Aizome's mouth twitching uncontrollably in response to Yuuta's conclusion on whose cooking skills is better. 

“You know I wasn’t really expecting you to answer that question.” Kento Aizome eventually said. 

“...” 

"What's with the sudden silence?" Goshi Kaneshiro asks as he pushed open the door leading to the apartment to find his two team-mates sitting on the couch giving each other silent treatment. He certainly hopes he wasn't walking in on one of their arguments…because honestly, he's not good at diffusing tension at all.

"Ah…Gochin, welcome back. No, we're not arguing. We merely run out of topic to converse." Yuuta took the initiative to greet Goshi since it didn't seem like Kenken is interested in addressing Gochin's concern. 

Upon Yuuta’s response, all Goshi did was to lift an eyebrow up in skepticism. Either way, Goshi is not going to get himself involved in whatever disagreement his two team-mates are in the middle of. Clearing his throat to gain the silent duo’s attention, Goshi passes them both a copy of lyrics for their new song for ‘Thrive’ as well as the new song for ‘B-Project’. 

Turning towards Yuuta, Goshi said. “The date for the recording has yet to be confirmed, in the meantime, you can get yourself familiar with the lyrics. Let me know if you need the demo for ‘Thrive’ new song, I’m sure you have access to the demo for ‘B-project’ new song elsewhere.” 

"Right…if that's all, I'll make a move first," Yuuta said, reaching for his backpack as he made a move to stand. 

"You're not going to stay overnight?" Goshi inquires, knowing for a fact that there are no explicit rules about students staying in school dorms are not allowed to stay outside on weekends. 

"Technically I'm staying overnight here, but I'm a little peeved at Kenken for the moment so I think I'll crash at the KitaKore's apartment," Yuuta explained, before giving Goshi a little wave with the words that he'll see them tomorrow morning at the office of Brave Entertainment. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I hope everyone reading this fic enjoy this chapter too :D
> 
> Now some background setting for Yuuta in this fic, since Ashu Yuuta = Hoshitani Yuuta...I had to play around with their family background by merging them into one in some ways. Here's my setting for your reference :P 
> 
> It’s mentioned in B-Project Wikia about Yuuta’s history that he has a mother and two elder sisters together with a dog Chocolat, and in Starmyu - the only family relation mention is Hoshitani’s father.   
By combining the two, it basically meant Hoshitani Yuuta’s mother is missing from the picture and like-wise for Ashu Yuuta it’s the father that’s missing. 
> 
> Therefore, in my fic - Hoshitani Yuuta's father and mother are divorced. Then, the two sisters of Ashu Yuuta are separated with one following the mother and the other following the father. Yuuta himself follows the father, the dog Chocolat stayed with the Hoshitani's family. 
> 
> On to the Andante Music Studio - it’s actually a newly established music school that teaches piano that’s set up by Hoshino Yumi [Yuuta’s sister that left with the mother]. 
> 
> Below are the ages for Yuuta’s sisters:
> 
> Name: Hoshitani Yukari [Eldest], age 24  
Name: Hoshino Yumi [Formerly Hoshitani Yumi - 2nd Eldest], age 23
> 
> Now moving on to the ages of the members for B-Project. Note that ages for Killer-King, KitaKore & Thrive are all made up by myself to suit the plot and since no ages were listed on B-project Wiki, I would put my own spin on it. However, ages of Moons members were all taken from B-Project Wiki. 
> 
> Kitakado Tomohisa - 17 [Ayanagi Academy 2nd Year Vocal Dept]  
Korekuni Ryuji - 17 [Ayanagi Academy 2nd Year Vocal Dept]  
Kento Aizome - 21 [Undergraduate of Theatre Studies, Toho Academy of Drama and Music]  
Goshi Kaneshiro - 20   
Hoshitani Yuuta/Ashu Yuuta - 16 [Ayanagi Academy 1st Year, Musical Department Candidate]  
Masunaga Kazuna - 19   
Onzai Momotaro - 19  
Osari Hikaru - 19  
Nome Tatsuhiro - 20  
Sekimura Mikado - 20  
Akane Fudo - 15   
Teramitsu Haruhi - 15   
Teramitsu Yuduki - 15  
Shingari Miroku - 15


	5. The Stressful Week of Hoshitani Yuuta, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains partial scenes from Episode 5, Starmyu S1. I ended up cutting into 2 parts because it's too damn long to fit into one chapter... considering the scenes I want to write...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: In relations to last chapter whereby the Kao-Kai of S3 pops in for a cameo. 
> 
> In my fic, the 2nd year classrooms are all situated on the same level albeit some in different corridor-way. Previously in Chapter 4, it was mentioned that the brawl in the hallway caught the S3 Kao-kai members attention too. That's because the musical class department classroom is just ahead of class 2A of the vocal department. The musical department and vocal department classrooms are located in the same hallway.

"Ah-Ha! I knew it." Goshi declared smugly when Yuuta left the ‘Thrive' apartment in favor of the ‘KitaKore' apartment downstairs. 

"Well… I wouldn't go as far to claim that Yuuta and I had a dispute, however, I do agree that I may have gone slightly overboard with the teasing." Kento Aizome shrugged as he stretched himself across the couch, taking up the entire space now that Yuuta is not sitting on it. 

“Whatever…” Goshi rolls his eyes as he huffed, turning away from the blue-haired member of their group. He had more important things to work on, rather than playing mediator for the other two members of ‘Thrive’. 

Between meetings with the staff involved with ‘Thrive’ comeback special show and finalizing the flow of the program segment as well as confirming the number of songs to be performed on TV for the program… Sunday morning came and passes them by in a flash of light. 

"Okay, so if there are no issues - we will proceed with the plan that we'd just went over in the meeting."The staff representative from the TV station - the assistant producer for the music program that ‘Thrive' is going to do their one-hour special comeback show said as the meeting concluded. 

"I'm okay with the plan." Goshi Kaneshiro was the first to respond, generally, he didn't have much preference because he's typically indifferent to the type of jobs that comes attached with being an idol. So even though he doesn't really like to talk about things that are irrelevant to music in general, he understands why the TV station would like to include a short segment for an interview to find out what ‘Thrive' has been doing during the break period. 

“No issues with me here.” Kento Aizome shrugged.

“No issues with the order of the program, however, is it possible to shift the recording time block for ‘Thrive’ to the last block?” Yuuta mulled over the program rundown provided by the TV station assistant producer for the music program, and inquires after taking note of the time block allocated for ‘Thrive’. 

The program is scheduled to broadcast on the 12th of June, and because the music program is a pre-recorded program that is first filmed on tape and later released on TV at a later date and timing…it wouldn't be too much of an issue for Yuuta. The only problem he sees with the time block allocated for ‘Thrive' is that it's scheduled on a Wednesday afternoon during his regular star-team training session. 

Upon Yuuta's words, both Goshi and Kento, as well as the president of Brave Entertainment, took another look at the copy of TV program rundown provided for their reference. 

"Oh…" Kento made a knowing sound upon noticing the recording time for the program and knew why Yuuta would prefer to have ‘Thrive' doing a later block. Turning towards the assistant producer of the music program, Kento voiced his support of Yuuta's decision by saying. "I agree with Yuuta, please swap the time block for ‘Thrive' with another group if you have to. The allocated time block for ‘Thrive' doesn't work as it clashes with another event on ‘Thrive' schedules." 

"Oh dear… let me come back to you later this evening? I'll need to double-check with the main producer of the program before I could make any decision." The assistant producer responded. 

“Sure.” 

Once the assistant producer from the TV station left, there’s nothing left on the schedule that requires Yuuta’s presence. Thus, Yuuta stood and address the people in the meeting room in general. “If there’s nothing else that requires my presence. I shall proceed and take my leave.” 

"Sure, go ahead. Do you need a ride or something? If you do, I'm sure Kazuna is somewhere around the office…" Kento suggested, knowing for a fact that Yuuta cannot be trusted to leave on his own. The teen's sense of directions is so bad that everyone knew Yuuta cannot be trusted to move about unsupervised if there's a need to be on schedule. 

"It's fine, Yukari-nee would be picking me up. She has an appointment at the next building that ends about now, so she's coming by to fetch me." Yuuta responded, and with that, he pulled his phone out to drop a text to his eldest sister informing that he's ready to go. 

Seeing as Yuuta was dressed absolutely casual for the day, except for the freckles, eyes color and hair color… he didn't need as much time to revert back to his persona of Hoshitani. Yuuta didn't bother with making use of a washroom for his switch in persona since the switch only requires the use of a mirror, comb and some make-up remover. 

“Are you sure you don’t need the washroom?” Hoshitani Yukari inquires as Yuuta slid into the backseat of her car and start pulling out the pack of wet wipes that serves the purpose of removing make-up from his backpack. 

“Nah…am fine, just don’t start the car until I’m done with the removal of the contact lens. I wouldn’t want to jerk and accidentally poke myself in the eye.” Yuuta jested as he started off the change in his appearance with the removing of the freckles using the wet wipes. It’s easier to use wet wipes version of the make-up remover cause it won’t spill when trying to remove the make-up while on the go. 

“Noted, let me know when you’re ready for me to start the car engine. Meantime, I’ll check my email.” Hoshitani Yukari responded. 

Ten minutes later, the switch in appearance for Yuuta is completed. A short ride of twenty minutes later, Yukari pulls her car to a stop in front of the entrance to Andante Music Studio and handed a key over to Yuuta. "There you go, the key to the front entrance of the music studio. It's a duplication, so you can keep it with you… just make sure not to lose it. Now shoo and go have fun with your new friends." 

"Thank you for the ride, Yukari-nee," Yuuta said just as he stepped out from the car and onto the pavement by the side of the road.

"Good evening, you guys didn't wait long - I hope?" Once the car of his eldest sister disappears from view, Yuuta shifted his attention to the entrance of the music studio where his fellow team members from ‘Team Ootori' are now gathered about. 

“Only about five minutes. We came slightly earlier since we aren’t familiar with the area. By the way, who’s the lady that dropped you off just now?” Leave it to Tengenji to pick up that little detail, inwardly, Yuuta was immensely grateful that he had opted to have his eldest sister to drive him from the office building where Daikoku Production and Brave Entertainment co-shared. 

Imagine what would have happened if he had hitched a ride from Massu or Nomechin instead… that would definitely cause a riot. 

"Ah… that's my elder sister - Yukari." Yuuta responded, and leave it like that.

"You have an elder sister?" Nayuki asks, sounding surprised as this is the first time he had heard his room-mate speaking about his family relations. Comes to think of it, Hoshitani Yuuta seems to be one mysterious person. Aside from the teen's name, age, the motivation of joining the musical department and Ayanagi Academy… nothing much was known to them. 

“Correction, I have 2 elder sisters but currently only one of them I get to meet regularly.” Yuuta corrected Nayuki’s statement. 

With the key given to him by Hoshitani Yukari, Yuuta opened up the studio door and then proceeds to invite everyone inside. Flipping on the lights of the music studio, they found themselves in the reception area of the music studio. The sign on the glass door of the music studio entrance remains at ‘closed’, and to shield everyone from view - Yuuta makes it a point to have the storefront curtain drawn. 

"Come along, I believe the room we have been granted permission to use is the ensemble room." Yuuta then said before he starts leading the way even though this is the first time he visited the music studio. 

It was a good thing that the studio interior is easy to navigate about, and the size of the studio isn't exactly huge. Otherwise, Yuuta wonders if he could have navigated the studio without assistance from the studio's staff. The size of the ensemble room of Andante Music Studio is about half the size of the recital studio in Ayanagi Academy. However, because there's only five of them - the ensemble room is sufficient for them to use as a practice ground. 

Once everyone agreed that he has more or less rectify his problems with consecutive turns, the group decides it’s time to start practicing together as a team. This was when Yuuta runs into another wall - his problem of navigating around the area without running against another member after completing the turns during group practice. 

“Okay… there’s no need for you to beat yourself up yet. The size of this room’s stage is smaller than the stage we have in the practice hall, we should try the group practice tomorrow instead. For now, why don’t we call it a day and find a place for dinner?” Kuga Shuu suggested, upon noticing the slightly disappointing look etched on Yuuta’s face following a messed-up in the dance sequence. 

"Good idea, I need a break from all that dance practice anyway." Yuuta was fast to bounce back and hurried to pull his phone out to do a search on the eateries nearby. 

They ended up dining at a family restaurant - Jonathan's. When it comes down to the time to make the payment, Yuuta insisted on paying for everyone instead of splitting the cost. 

"Guys, I appreciate your concern for my wallet but trust me when I said I can afford to pay and not break the bank. Considering that you guys have to make time for me on a Sunday, this is the least I could do to repay the amount of help you guys are providing me with." With that said, Yuuta took his chance to pay for the meal when his teammates on the star-team are still coming up with an alternative argument to go with the option of splitting the cost. 

During the train ride back to the school dormitory, Yuuta loses the battle with exhaustion and ended up dozing off with his head against Nayuki’s shoulder since the blond was seated next to him on the train. 

"...Any idea what has he been up to since yesterday afternoon?" Tsukigami Kaito asks as he took in the sight of Hoshitani Yuuta dozing off when it's not even 10pm. 

“No… I doubt he told anyone of his whereabouts over the weekend.” Nayuki Toru confessed, after all, as Hoshitani’s room-mate - things like this he should know. However, he doesn’t…so he figures either Hoshitani is purposely being secretive or he was too careless in his observations. 

"Well…technically, he did mention he's visiting a friend on Saturday afternoon?" Tengenji Kakeru commented then, sharing a look with Nayuki as the words left his lips. 

“Ah… but surely the exhaustion cannot be from the stress of staying in the same space with a cat for an entire day, right?” Nayuki sweat-dropped at his own thoughts, still they practically have no leads to Hoshitani’s whereabouts except for that conversation about the cat-lover friend which Hoshitani mentioned about visiting. 

“Huh?” Both Tsukigami and Kuga Shuu blinked stupidly upon hearing Nayuki’s words, they don’t see the reason why staying in the same space with a cat could be stressing though. Are they perhaps missing something? 

“Ah…I forgot that the two of you aren’t aware of it. Hoshitani has an irrational fear of cats which he’s trying to get rid of…” Noting the bewildered looks on both Tsukigami and Kuga, Tengenji then proceeds to fill them in on the conversation they had with Hoshitani some days ago. 

"I see…well, someone had better wake him up though. We are approaching the station that we need to disembark." Tsukigami pointed out, shortly afterward. 

Yuuta’s personal schedule on weekdays looks something like this: Morning Jog; Breakfast; School - Regular Classes; Lunch; School - Star Team Training with Ootori-Senpai & team members; School Dorm - Homework/Study Session; Dinner; Individual Special Training; Shower; Bed. 

Seeing as his weekdays' schedule looks normal, so Yuuta didn't bother hiding it. Instead, he put it up where everyone could see. Namely, he had his personal weekdays schedule pinned up on the portable notice board he had in his shared dorm room with Nayuki. 

His weekend personal schedule though is another matter entirely since it contains things like rehearsals sessions with ‘Thrive', photo-shoot for media magazines, interviews with magazines reporters, vocal training sessions written in them. Yuuta thought it best to keep it on him at all times, instead of leaving it in places where Nayuki or the others could chance upon. 

Seeing as they just had an evening practice session, the group decided that there’s no need for Yuuta to do the routine of individual training that night. Therefore, Yuuta was able to retire earlier than usual. Still, it didn’t change the fact of him sleeping through his alarm the next morning and had to be woken up by Nayuki using extreme ends - a.k.a mixture of screaming in his ears and banging the pot and pan together.

The next morning - Monday, the group of five head off to school separately except for Yuuta and Nayuki who traveled to school together. Upon entering their respective classes, they were informed by their classmates that their presence is required in the Kao Council office after lunch. 

"Any idea why Hiragi-senpai wanted us to visit the Kao Council office?" Yuuta asks as he turns towards his fellow team-members from his class. 

"I supposed it had something to do with the punishment we are due to receive from that hallway episode last week." Tengenji Kakeru suggested then because he couldn't think of anything else that might require them to report to the Kao Council office. 

"Ah…that incident." Yuuta then made a knowing sound under his breath, comes to think of it… their punishment is still not dealt out by the school yet. 

"Either way, that's something to worry about after lunch. For now, it's better to concentrate on the regular classes." Tengenji reminded when it appears that Nayuki is working his mind into a frenzied state of constant worrisome.

Since Kuga and Tsukigami are in Class 1B while the other three members of ‘Team Ootori' are in Class 1A, the group of five only got to meet up during lunch. They took lunch together as a group since Nayuki always makes it a point to prepare food for everyone. 

"Honestly, isn't it tiring to prepare this amount of food every day?" Tengenji could not help but inquires when the blond took out the tier lunch boxes and passes them out to the members of Team Ootori. 

“Eh? I don’t find it a hassle though, in fact, I enjoy the cooking procedures.” Nayuki responded.

"I think cooking is his coping mechanism for stress," Yuuta interjected suddenly, drawing everyone's attention on him. 

“Really? What makes you think so?” All of them stared at Yuuta, even Nayuki is curious to hear what Yuuta has to say in support of his earlier statement. 

"The day before the interview session for the musical department audition, I found this guy waking up at 3 a.m. to cook breakfast. Then on the day, the results were set to reveal for the audition of the musical department, I found this guy cooking up a storm in the dormitory kitchen again. He made so much food that we can't finish at all, and in the end - the dorm manager had to step in and decides what to do with all that extra food." Yuuta recounted the few times whereby Nayuki went overboard with the cooking, so really, he didn't think it shocking when Nayuki decides to make him lunch daily. 

“Right, shall we get a move on and head over to the Kao Council office now? I don’t think we should keep Hiragi-senpai waiting…” Tsukigami Kaito then pointed out that they shouldn’t procrastinate further, it isn’t as though they could pretend that they weren’t aware of the summon to the Kao Council office. 

"True… let's go then. It's best to get it over and done with than to keep delaying the inevitable." Tengenji Kakeru agreed as together as a team, they set off for the direction where the Kao Council's office is situated. 

They were given another round of lecture from the stern looking head of the Kao Council before they were informed of their punishment - which is to clean the school compound for the next 1 week to come. The thought of having to clean up the school compound for the next one week had Yuuta cringing inwardly, partly because the school grounds are pretty big and vast…

“Erm…Hiragi-senpai…” Yuuta started hesitantly, drawing everyone’s eyes on him. 

“Is there a problem?” Hiragi Tsubasa stared at Hoshitani Yuuta, as he addressed the teen. 

Yuuta hurried to shake his head in response, he had no intention to challenge the verdict nor does he have any intentions to protest about the punishment dealt out to them. He merely wished to clarify the scope of the clean-up area… 

"Erm…I just wish to know for certain - by cleaning up the school compound for the next week… does the school compound area includes the Junior High Division?" Yuuta asks somewhat sheepishly, while everyone stared at him in a stupefied expression. 

After a minute of silence, Hiragi Tsubasa coughed into his fist awkwardly and responded. "The Junior High division is not included in the school compound when I say school compound I'm referring to the high school division specifically." 

"Ah…I see." Hoshitani Yuuta heaved a sigh of relief then, his reaction was so comical that it took all of Hiragi Tsubasa's willpower to prevent himself from snorting at the look that adorned Hoshitani's face.

Once the five of them left the Kao Council office, Nayuki commented. “Cleaning duty for an entire week … that was more lenient than I thought the punishment was going to be. To be frank, I was expecting something along the line of suspension from classes.” 

"I heard from Toraishi that Hiragi-senpai was the one that intercedes and negotiates with the teachers about the punishments for us…" Kuga Shuu said then, surprising everyone since Hiragi Tsubasa has always come across them as cold and unfeeling. 

With the punishment decided, it seems the burden has lessened somewhat. Previously when the punishment is still up to debate, it always feels as though the Excalibur hanging over their head may be dropped on them at any point of time. 

"Guys, we'd better hurry if we wish to get to the practice session with Ootori-senpai on time." Tsukigami Kaito kindly reminded after sneaking a look at his mobile. 

During the practice session, Ootori Itsuki talks about the need for them to decide on a leader for the team. As soon as the topic was brought up, Tengenji volunteered himself for the position only to have Tsukigami vetoing the idea. The two of them were then seen arguing on just why they would never agree on the other as the leader. Throughout this entire spat between Tengenji and Tsukigami, Ootori Itsuki never said a word but merely observing them with a smile. 

"Maa…please leave the arguments to after practice, thank you. I know it's troublesome, still, it's required so kindly decide upon the leader for the team by the end of the week. The paperwork for the application needs to be submitted by this Friday evening." Ootori Itsuki allows the little spat to go on for another minute or so before he finally put a stop to it. 

The next order of business is to decide on the choreography for the newcomers’ debut performance of the infamous ‘Ayanagi Showtime’, it’s the same song every year only the interpretation and choreography varies between each batch of students. Not one to follow traditions, Ootori Itsuki did the exact opposite of what his fraternal twin Hiragi Tsubasa did. 

Instead of dictating how the presentation of ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ should be but allowing the students under his guidance to decide who to do what in the performance, which is what Hiragi Tsubasa did. Ootori Itsuki went for the exact opposite, he first gathered the members of ‘Team Ootori’ around and then proceed to give a backstory and rundown of the content of the traditional ‘Ayanagi Showtime’. When Tengenji commented ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ to be a boring story, Ootori agreed with the redhead’s impression. 

This was when Yuuta brings up something different about how exciting it is, and Ootori found himself interested to hear the teen’s impression of it. 

“Interesting, please explain why you think it’s exciting?” Ootori Itsuki prompted Yuuta to elaborate on his impression on the backstory of ‘Ayanagi Showtime’. 

"By becoming the king doesn't really mean he has to give up his dreams and sweetheart, he could have it all. After all, the king has a lot of power on hand - isn't it?" Yuuta explained, not comprehending the reason why the king just couldn't have it all. 

Although, Yuuta’s opinion was later shot down by Tsukigami and Tengenji by claiming it too optimistic. 

“Too optimistic? How so?” Yuuta asks. 

“In life, nothing is that simple. Power comes with a price, after all. You gain something, and then you lose something. That’s just the way it is.” Tengenji explained. 

“Eh… but that’s so unfair.” Yuuta pouted in response. 

“Nothing is fair in this world, and is that a pout I see on your face?” Tsukigami Kaito asks glancing at Yuuta. 

“...” Yuuta hurried to school his facial expression back to its normal state following the end of Tsukigami’s words, he can’t believe he actually pouted in front of Team Ootori. Luckily, he didn’t start giving them nicknames… else he would have a hard time coming up with an explanation. 

“Interesting…well, I don’t see why we can’t break away from the tradition.” Ootori Itsuki eventually said. 

Upon hearing this from their coach - a fellow member of the Kao Council, Tsukigami and Tengenji are shocked to the core. Isn’t the Kao Council all about upholding the tradition, the brand and the name of Ayanagi Academy? So why would someone from the Kao Council agrees with Hoshitani’s optimistic interpretation of Ayanagi Showtime! Oh right… this is Ootori Itsuki - the infamous ‘weirdo’ of the Kao Council that picks students who failed the audition as his star-team members. 

Yes - Tsukigami is now quite certain they have all failed the audition for the musical department before Ootori Itsuki went and picked them up. 

First off, Tsukigami himself had failed the interview session because he stormed out of the interview room before he was dismissed only because he didn't wish to discuss his elder brother. Secondly, he has heard about Kuga Shuu's failure to turn up for the interview due to a delay at his part-time job that day. Thirdly, Nayuki Toru's stammering during the interview is also negative in the eyes of the Kao Council. He didn't even wish to comment on how bad Tengenji was at the concept of team-work, and team-work is very important in musical. Lastly, he had heard how Hoshitani replies to the interview question by doing a dance routine. Seeing as no one on the Kao Council would know what he intends to say by that dance routine, of course, they would fail him. 

The rest of the day’s practice session saw Ootori Itsuki spending his time sitting by the side watching his team doing individual training, he kept his gaze on Yuuta while mulling over the teen’s interpretation of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ from before. Choreographing a routine for Ayanagi Showtime that could excite the audience, challenging but not impossible. 

"Hoshitani, you sounded way too cheerful. How many times must I tell you that Ayanagi Showtime is a song full of the young king's regrets?!" Tsukigami Kaito complained aloud when they decided to do some vocal practice with Kuga Shuu playing the piano to guide them along. 

“Ah…sorry, I didn’t mean to be so cheerful about this but I can’t help feeling excited whenever I heard the song.” Yuuta apologized sheepishly. 

“Maa… the cheerful vibe of Ayanagi Showtime aside, Hoshitani-kun…your singing is really good.” Nayuki hurried to play mediator by changing the subject. 

“Haha…really?” Yuuta laughed a little nervously.

“That I have to agree…when it comes down to singing, Hoshitani’s really good.” Tengenji nodded as he said. 

"What do you mean?" Tsukigami asks, seeing as he's in a different class - he wouldn't know how Yuuta does in the regular class. Considering they are only candidates for the musical department and not official students, they have to attend regular classes with the vocal department too. Since it's vocal department regular class, it basically meant they not only have the standard subjects to study for but also vocal training class. 

"Hoshitani is a favorite of our class vocal instructor, he says and I quote ‘Hoshitani's singing level is on par with the professionals'. While we sometimes get scolded for not using the correct technique, or that our singing is not in tune or that the pitching is off. These sort of mistakes…Hoshitani never makes them, not even once." Tengenji hates to admit it but sometimes he envies Hoshitani for having such an easy time during vocal lessons. 

"..." Yuuta was trying his hardest to keep a straight face, however, it's not easy at all with the way Tengenji was praising him. Inwardly though, he was thinking that if he had dared to make such amateur mistakes in singing…never mind the reaction of his boss - Daikoku Shuuji, Kenken and Gochin will slaughter him themselves. 

“Oh…Hoshitani’s that good at singing eh? Now it got me curious about how well he did for the audition round during the entrance exams phase.” Kuga Shuu commented, keeping an eye on Hoshitani’s reaction. 

“Hmm…curious indeed, too bad we can’t get access to the videos.” Tsukigami Kaito mused aloud. 

What Yuuta didn't know is that after an internal staff meeting taking place that afternoon between the teachers of the vocal department - after a vote, and under general consensus among the teaching staffs - it was agreed upon that he would be promoted to the advanced vocal classes that are offered on a private basis to especially gifted students. 

The KitaKore duo just so happens to fall under this category, and this was apparently where Yashamaru - the previous CEO of Gandara Music picked them up from to form ‘B-Project' and later have them debut under the name of ‘KitaKore'. Henceforth, even though the KitaKore duo is enrolled in the vocal department of Ayanagi Academy under Class 2A - they do not attend the same vocal training classes with the rest of their classmates. 

It seems as though now the same arrangements would be made for Yuuta as well, and seeing as he’s completely unaware of the changes in his class schedules presently. Yuuta is going to be in for a ‘big’ surprise when he turns up in school the next day. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, initially I wanted to blend the episode 5 of Starmyu S1 in this chapter but it's getting too long with the scenes I want to write, so I had to cut it into 2 parts. So the next chapter will basically continue from where it left off in this Chapter.


	6. The Stressful Week of Hoshitani Yuuta, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Yuuta's stressful week, alright - more like part 2 of the scenes from Episode 5 of Starmyu S1. Of course, there's also the reaction of Yuuta being told he was put to advanced vocal class. :D Hope everyone enjoy this chapter as well.

“EH?!!!” 

This was the exact reaction from Hoshitani Yuuta when he arrived at school with Nayuki on Tuesday morning, only to hear an announcement over the school’s PA system that there was a slight amendment to his regular class schedule and he was to report to the staff’s faculty room upon hearing the announcement to collect his new schedule. 

“Changes to regular class schedule? What kind of changes?” Suddenly, the entire school is in an uproar. In particular, the first-year students from Yuuta’s class. 

The walk from the front gate to the administration block was just ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Yuuta since he could feel literally everyone’s eyes upon him. However, once he received his new schedule from his homeroom teacher… he felt himself at a loss of words. 

"Advanced vocal training course?" Yuuta sounded incredulous as he stared down at his new copy of the class schedule.

“Yes, apparently - Isshiki-sensei thinks you’re over-qualified for his class and wish to have you shift to a higher level class.” The homeroom teacher of Class 1A explained. 

"Okay…but still advanced vocal training?! That's like skipping two levels in one go?!" Yuuta is very much aware he's gaping, but he couldn't help it. While he seemed to have guessed that Isshiki-sensei has the intention to let him skip level for the vocal training class, but he hasn't expected a 2-level jump. 

Okay, so Yuuta isn't all that shock about getting to skip level for the vocal training classes because the vocal instructor for Class 1A had spoken to him a few weeks ago about intending to let him move up a grade for his vocal training since there's nothing much he could learn in present company. At that time, he had brought up the issue of his being a musical department candidate and thus claiming that there's no need for the teacher to move hurdles and pave the way for him. 

The vocal instructor for Class 1A then argued that the keyword is candidates - meaning he's not fully accepted into the musical department yet. Therefore, it couldn't hurt him to have something else to fall back upon in the case of his team failing to make it into the musical department class next year. Now, while Yuuta was determined to survive through the competition with the other team candidates to become an official member of the musical department… he isn't going to disappoint the vocal instructor by completely turning down the offer. Thus, grudgingly he had told the instructor that he would think about it. Thus, arriving at today's situation. 

“Yes, the two levels jump is a little surprising but it seems the instructor from the advanced course is really keen on getting you under his tutelage so…” The homeroom teacher shrugged before dismissing Hoshitani Yuuta from the staff’s faculty office. 

Yuuta headed back to Class 1A in a daze-like manner, the moment he stepped into the class, he was promptly ambushed by Tengenji Kakeru and Nayuki Toru. “So what’s the change in your regular class schedule?”

"Oh…nothing too terrible, just that I've been shifted up to advanced vocal training," Yuuta answered carefully. 

“What?! Advanced vocal…” Nayuki gaped while Tengenji seems to have trouble voicing his thoughts. 

“You boor! That’s like jumping two levels at one go, isn’t it?” Tengenji commented when he finally managed to get his voice to cooperate with him.

"Erm… yes, I believe that to be the case." Yuuta sounded somewhat unsure, his mind is still on the little detail his homeroom teacher had let slipped unknowingly. He has moved up two levels because the instructor for the advanced vocal course seems to be quite keen on having him as a student, why though? Well, …he supposed he would find out tomorrow since there isn't any class for advanced vocal training today. 

Lessons continued as per normal for Yuuta for the rest of the day, and soon it’s time for the practice session under the guidance of Ootori Itsuki. Their team has yet to finalize their choreography arrangement for the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ as Ootori-senpai seems to be in the mood of experimenting around. Therefore, until the arrangement is finalized - the entire ‘Team Ootori’ are just practicing the required steps and sequence stipulated by the requirement of the newcomers’ debut performance. 

“I do hope Ootori-senpai can make up his mind about which choreography arrangement he wants us to do, soon.” After the practice session, Nayuki was commenting. 

"Regardless which choreography arrangement we are going to do, it still doesn't change the fact that Hoshitani is still having trouble with the required steps and sequence of the Ayanagi Showtime" Tsukigami Kaito concluded. 

"Even with my addition of strengthening exercises incorporated into my daily training?" Yuuta asks as he pretends to be shocked by Tsukigami's words of conclusion about his performance. 

"...How many times must I emphasis that core strengthening isn't something that could be build up in a short time?" Tsukigami Kaito sighed as he shakes his head at Hoshitani's response. 

“Maa…at least Hoshitani’s jump steps isn’t that bad, excluding the part that requires us to jump with bigger and higher movement. That, Hoshitani needs to brush up on his landing skill.” Kuga Shuu interjected then. 

Upon hearing Kuga's assessment on his jump steps, Yuuta sweat-dropped for a minute…he only didn't go wrong with those fundamental jump steps in the sequence of Ayanagi Showtime because there are a few songs of ‘Thrive' that had similar steps incorporated into the choreography. He isn't having trouble with that particular sequence of Ayanagi Showtime because he has been doing them regularly since ‘Thrive' made their debut.

"Enough talk about Hoshitani's amateur mistakes about the sequence of the steps of Ayanagi Showtime. What I wish to know now is whether or not are we still going to visit Ninyja Burger today?" Tengenji Kakeru asks out of nowhere, drawing everyone's attention upon him. 

"...Have you taken a liking to fast food, Tengenji-kun?" Nayuki wondered out loud, and Yuuta snickers as the memory of yesterday's visit to the fast-food restaurant came flashing into the front of his mind. Until yesterday, he wasn't aware that there's actually people who had never eaten fast food before…Tengenji is the only one he knew that has never eaten a hamburger in their entire life until yesterday. 

Before Tengenji could answer, a commotion over at the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center caught the team’s attention. 

“What’s going on there?” Yuuta questions aloud to no one in particular. 

“No idea…” Nayuki shakes his head in response. 

“Well… no use standing around guessing, the only way to find things out would be heading over to check out the situation ourselves.” With that said, Tengenji started leading the way towards the Performing Arts Center of Ayanagi Academy. 

Half-way over, they overheard someone saying that Team Hiragi is having a rehearsal over at the small hall to get a feel of the actual performance stage. Almost immediately, the five members of Team Ootori broke into a run and dash into the small hall where the rehearsal session for Team Hiragi is taking place. 

They arrived at the small hall and promptly squeeze through the crowd to the front, and just in time to watch Team Hiragi going over their sequence for a second time. Team Hiragi is keeping to the tradition using the original version of the song from ‘Ayanagi Showtime', but the performance put up by Team Hiragi, on the whole, is enough to blow the audiences' mind away and they weren't even dressed up in their performance garb. 

“As much as I hate to admit this, I have to say that at our team’s present level - winning against Team Hiragi is impossible.” Tsukigami Kaito allowed a look of frustration to overtake his features as he commented. 

The trip to Ninjya Burger was forgotten once they saw the performance put up by Team Hiragi if this was the impact they could garner from an informal rehearsal…Taking into consideration the fact that the newcomers' debut performance is still three weeks away, is Team Ootori ever going to catch up with the other teams level of performance on time? 

While Nayuki and the rest of the team members worried about how Team Ootori would fare going up against Team Hiragi…Yuuta's insecurities start rearing its ugly head in him. He was so stuck in his head that he didn't realize that his team members had picked up on his negative mood. 

“Hoshitani-kun…” Nayuki started, only to have Yuuta cutting him off. 

"I'm heading back to the school for extra practice. Alone." Yuuta said, adding the last part to prevent any of his teammates offered to accompany him. He needs some ‘alone' time, right now. 

“Do you think he’ll be alright alone?” Nayuki asks, glancing at the back of Hoshitani with a look of concern apparent in his eyes. 

"Hard to say… his optimism took a beating today. Although he didn't show it I think the difference in performing level between us has affected him more than we thought. And then earlier on, he gets to witness Team Hiragi's performance level at its finest point…Topping it off with the saying that goes around the school that Team Hiragi's level is the highest. It will be a wonder if he's not feeling dejected." Tsukigami Kaito commented with a sigh. 

"Well… I guess at this time, we could only wait for him to pull himself together." Tengenji Kakeru concluded, and soon after they bid farewell to Kuga who is heading off for his part-time job. 

Meanwhile, Yuuta went back to the practice hall and changed into his training gear. Then, he shifted the mirror he found in the backstage of the practice hall to the middle of the stage so he could practice while staring at his own reflection in the mirror. However, the more he looked at his own performance the more unsatisfied he is with the performance. Frustration at its' peak, he felt at a loss of what to do next. 

For a while, he thought of calling Sumisora Tsubasa for a chat if only to unwind but then again…he didn't want to disturb her from her job. After all, managing the schedules of the entire team of ‘B-Project' isn't an easy job. Especially, now the number of members has gone up to 14 after Killer-King joined the team. 

Yuuta didn't know what exactly possessed him to run from the practice hall onto the outside streets when his sense of direction sucks. He wasn't aware how long he had been running out on the streets, and how long has he been running in the rain. Heck, he wasn't even aware of where he's going - his mind was blank, completely blank. All that exists is that he needs to get away fast…and that was the thought that kept him going. 

In the meantime, the KitaKore duo received a call from Kento Aizome slightly after 8pm that evening. They had just arrived back at the school dormitory when Kitakado Tomohisa's mobile phone rang. Noticing the name on the caller-id, Tomohisa signal for his childhood friend to wait while he takes the call. 

Kento: Tomo, any idea where’s Yuuta? I tried to call him on the mobile but I can’t reach him. 

Tomohisa: Give me a minute, I’ll call you back shortly. 

“Tomo?” Ryuji look confused when Tomohisa signaled for him to come back out to the front yard of the school dormitory building. 

“Kento called and says that he can’t reach Yuuta on his mobile.” Kitakado Tomohisa said. 

"...I think I know what happened. I overheard his teammates from the musical department saying something about needing to check in on Yuuta if he's still not back in an hour. So I think he might still be in school doing extra practice." Korekuni Ryuji responded, glad that he wasn't just spacing out when he was in the dormitory building waiting for Tomohisa to join him. 

"Right, let's go and check in on him before his teammates did." Kitakado Tomohisa suggested, hoping that Yuuta is still in the school but somehow he doesn't think they would be able to find Yuuta in school if his gut feeling is accurate. 

True enough, when they arrived at the old practice hall building and entered the only practice hall with lights on but finding no signs of the teen. They knew…the stress must have reached a suffocating level for Yuuta to ran off into the rain. Heading over to where Yuuta left his school bag and mobile phone, Ryuji made it a point to retrieve Yuuta’s school shoes from the lockers before joining Tomohisa by the door. The two of them switched off the lights in the practice hall and locked up the room before heading separate way. 

Korekuni Ryuji made his way back to the school dormitory with Yuuta’s belongings in hand, while Tomohisa headed off in search for a teacher that’s still in the school to return the practice hall key. Seeing as Yuuta left his mobile phone behind, the KitaKore duo has no idea how to reach the teen as well. Thus, they could only wait and hope the teen will show up in his own time. 

Kuga Shuu was on his part-time job at a piano cafe, working as a waiter when he chanced upon the drenched figure of Hoshitani Yuuta. It just so happens that he was keeping an eye out on the entrance of the cafe to see if any customers are coming by when he noticed Hoshitani running past the cafe. Taking note of the rain outside, and recalling the dejection he sensed from the teen earlier after chancing upon Team Hiragi's performance…Kuga knew he had to do something. So after a quick word to another waiter to take over him for a minute, he dashes out of the cafe and caught up with Hoshitani about two stores down from the cafe doorstep. 

“Why are you running in the rain?” 

"Eh?" Coming back to his senses, Yuuta finally realized that he was drenched from head to toe. When did it start raining? 

“... Either way, do come with me. I’m getting off work soon, so you can wait in the cafe for me.” Kuga Shuu told Yuuta.

Inwardly, Yuuta was kind of relieved by Kuga’s words because he literally had no idea where he was right now. Using the towel Kuga handed to him, he wiped his hair dry first before moving to the other parts of his body. 

They didn't head immediately back to the school dormitory following the end of Kuga's shift at the cafe, instead, Kuga took Yuuta on his motor-bike to a nearby park with a tranquil lake. Standing by the side where the barrister blocking access to the lake, Kuga shared some background information of his childhood and his motivation of wanting to join the Ayanagi Academy musical department with Yuuta. Through the talk with Kuga, Yuuta was once again reminded of his motivation at joining the musical department as well as Ayanagi Academy. He could worry about catching up to Team Hiragi later on because right now making it through the newcomers' debut performance and passing the stage 2 of the competition into the musical department should be his priority. 

“Thank you, Kuga.” 

“Now if you’re feeling better, perhaps we should head back. I’m sure the others are quite worried about you.” Kuga Shuu told Yuuta with a small smile. 

Upon arriving back at the school dormitory, Yuuta gulped upon the sight of the KitaKore duo standing guard outside the door of the building. Both Ryuji and Tomohisa had a stern expression on their face, and Yuuta could not help but cringe when he thought of the lecture to come. Nodding towards Kuga and signaling for the guy to head on ahead, Yuuta waited until Kuga disappeared completely from sight before greeting the duo hesitantly. 

“YUUTA!” Korekuni Ryuji started, his voice coming out louder than anticipated so he took a deep breath before continuing. 

“Next time when you decides to run off somewhere without a guide, please have it drill in your mind to bring your mobile phone along. Do you know how worried we have been? Kento said he has been calling your mobile for ages and there isn’t any response. Then he frantically calls us asking if we knew where you were and why you weren’t answering your calls…so Tomo and I had to sneak around to gather information on your whereabouts seeing as we cannot waltz in front of your teammates to ask about you since the advanced vocal class that we would meet one another isn’t happening until tomorrow.” 

"Imagine our surprise when we arrived at the practice hall to check on you to find you missing, and your things being left in the room unattended. Among them, including your mobile phone." Tomohisa continues, and the more the duo recount the scenario of how they had to collect his belongings from the practice hall and then locked up the place on his behalf as well as returning the key for the practice hall used to the teacher-in-charge … the more apologetic he felt. 

“Sorry.” was the only thing Yuuta could say in response at the end of KitaKore lecture. He certainly didn’t mean to cause anyone trouble, but it seems he tends to do so without knowing. He thought about his teammates on both ‘Team Ootori’ and ‘Thrive’, they must be worried sick about him. Especially, Kenken and Gochin since they have absolutely no idea about what had happened earlier. 

Meanwhile, upstairs on the second floor where the dorm rooms for the first-year students were situated…Kuga Shuu came face to face with Tengenji and Tsukigami who look as though they intends to head out. 

“If it’s Hoshitani that the two of you wishes to check on, there’s no need for you to do so.” Kuga Shuu called out to them as he passes them by. 

“Huh?” Both Tengenji and Tsukigami stop and turn back around calling out for Kuga’s attention. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Well, I know he’s back because I just dropped him off outside.” Kuga Shuu explained, he left out the part that he left Hoshitani alone with the KitaKore duo though. Then again, he supposed there’s no need to worry despite the stern look on the duo’s face because Hoshitani himself doesn’t seem too worried about facing the duo alone. 

“You dropped him off? I thought you were at a part-time job?” Tsukigami Kaito raised an eyebrow up in question as he inquires. 

“I was at my part-time job when I chanced upon him running in the rain.” Kuga Shuu deadpan in response. 

“... Did he says why he was running in the rain?” Tengenji question back in return. 

"I didn't ask. Judging from the way he reacted when I caught him to stop him from his run, I doubt he's even aware that it was raining." Kuga Shuu responded, and then proceed to head back to the dorm room he was sharing with Tsukigami. The time is getting late, and he does need to shower before retiring for the night. 

Tengenji was about to ask more but was stopped by Tsukigami who said. "Anything else you wants to know can wait until tomorrow morning. It's getting late, and Kuga does need to shower at some point in time." 

For Yuuta, he spends the next two hours calling up his teammates from ‘Thrive' respectively to apologize for the worry he had unknowingly caused them by not picking up his call. Then, he went on to ask Kento about the reason why they were trying to reach him and was enlightened on the detail that the recording time for the special music show ‘Thrive' is supposed to do on next Wednesday afternoon has been shifted to the evening. In turn, ‘Moons' will be taking the earlier block for their comeback concert on TV instead.

The reason why ‘Moons' is having a comeback concert on TV is that the group were previously on semi-hiatus, meaning not all members were active. Considering that ‘B-Project' is scheduled for a full comeback later this year, ‘Moons' needs to make a full comeback too. Of course, to accommodate the shifting in the recording time blocks - Hikaru who is originally scheduled to have his medical check-up at ‘Thrive' originally allotted timing need to reschedule with his doctor-in-charge his medical appointment. Therefore, Kento reminded Yuuta to thank Hikaru personally this weekend when he came by the office building. 

The next morning, when Yuuta stepped out of the dormitory building ready to begin his morning jog… he took a bit of time to do the dance routine that mesmerizes him two years ago. That dance routine had become something like a mantra for him, it helps him compartmentalize better and allows him to reorganize his feelings when it starts to overwhelm him. 

"Oi, you boor! You are not thinking about shouldering everything on your own, are you?" Tengenji Kakeru calls out for Yuuta's attention from behind. 

Yuuta turns around only to find himself staring at his fellow teammates from ‘Team Ootori' before he knew it… he found himself singing. The song is something that came to him on random, so he didn't have any music or lyrics sitting around. Therefore, he was quite impressed when Tsukigami followed up with his own lyrics for the next line. Before he knew it, the song ‘Quintet~Quintet~' was created between the five members of ‘Team Ootori'. 

"Wow… did we just create a song without any plan?" Yuuta blinks as he asks, half from awe and a half from surprise. 

“Idiot, it’s not considered a song… at most a verse of what might be a song. A full song requires at least two separate verse with a chorus. Presently, the most we had is one part of the verse.” Tsukigami Kaito promptly went into lecture mood and start lecturing Yuuta on the rules of creating music. 

“...” Yuuta sweat-dropped, actually he didn’t need Tsukigami to tell him these things. He’s only uneducated in acting, dancing might be difficult for him at times since the dance routines for musical are so much different from the modern pop dances… as for singing, that’s his area of specialization. With his teammate Gochin from ‘Thrive’ who write songs in his leisure time, Yuuta knows enough about song-writing to know it’s not an easy feat. 

"I know its' not an actual song yet, but the fact that we managed to come up with something on a spur is quite surprising. Don't tell me you're not surprised by it…" Yuuta grinned as he directed his words towards Tsukigami. 

“Something tells me you intend to finish up that song…” Kuga Shuu suddenly commented, upon noticing the look lurking in the depth of Yuuta’s eyes. 

"Well, …you're not wrong in saying that. I do intend to finish up the song eventually, but I also know that we don't have time for side-projects at this point in time. Come on, didn't you guys say that you would be joining me on my training?" Yuuta then said, turning his attention away from that half-baked song they'd just managed to create on the fly and focus his attention back to his morning jog routine. 

However, that didn't stop Yuuta from pulling out his mobile phone to do a voice recording of the song that they had created earlier by humming the tune. Why only record the humming of the music? Simple - Yuuta could only remember the lyrics he had sung in a spur of the moment. The rest of it, he only remember the tune but not the words hence the recording on his phone's voice recording comprises only of the tune for the half-baked song. He thought it best to record down at least the tune of what they had before the knowledge completely fade away from their mind. 

When Friday comes around and Ootori still has yet to receive the team leader application form, he felt it prudent to remind the members of his team. 

"Ah!" The entire team could slap their head upon Ootori's reminder, they knew they forgot something but can't remember what is it that they had forgotten. Apparently, between all the drama that surrounded Hoshitani and the team in general… they had completely neglected to fill-up the form. 

"The deadline for submission is this evening, right? We will have it filled up and submitted before the afternoon training session." Yuuta hurried to inform Ootori, and the team, on the whole, decides to discuss this issue during lunch that day. 

So when lunch came about, Kuga Shuu makes the suggestion of letting Hoshitani be the leader for their team. Yuuta personally is surprised because he hardly thinks he's leader material. Hence, when nobody appears to be against the idea - Yuuta was so surprised that he couldn't resist asking why. 

“Why?” Yuuta had asked. 

"...Tengenji and Tsukigami are out for an obvious reason, the leader needs to be someone that everyone on the team can agree on. Since Tsukigami would never agree to Tengenji being the leader, and the same could be said for Tengenji if the situation were reversed. As for Nayuki, I don't think he's leader material…no offenses." Kuga Shuu explained his reason for suggesting Yuuta for the job. 

"No offenses took. Right, my opinions are more or less the same as Kuga-kun. Besides, looking at you keeps me motivated. The abilities to motivate team-members fits the bill of a leader, in my opinion." Nayuki explained his reasoning for agreeing to Yuuta being the team leader then. 

“What Kuga said is what I thought as well. I’m actually fine with anyone as long as it isn’t Tsukigami.” Tengenji shrugged his response. 

“Well… we have been known as the star team of losers…might as well make an amateur the leader to suit the image.” Tsukigami deadpan, with mirth lurking in his eyes. 

Thus, it’s official - Hoshitani Yuuta of Class 1A would be the leader of Team Ootori. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I finished Chapter 6~~ 
> 
> The issue of the recording time for ‘Thrive' special show is resolved by ‘Moons' help. So now Yuuta no needs to create an excuse for leaving rehearsals early. As I say, everything works out fine~


	7. Thrive Comeback Special Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a 100% original content without any reference to Starmyu episodes, it basically comprises Thrive comeback performance [special show] pre-recorded to be broadcast at a later time *hint, the broadcast date is originally on 12 June, but due to some readjustments on the TV station - the program has been postpone to broadcast on 20 June instead which is the same day of the newcomers' debut performance* Only the debut performance is during the day, while the special Thrive Comeback show would be screen on TV later that evening~~  
Anyone wants to take a guess on who will be the first in this fic to do a comparison between Ashu Yuuta and Hoshitani Yuuta?

“Hoshitani, how’s the feeling of attending vocal lessons together with the idol unit ‘KitaKore’ ?” Ootori Itsuki asks out of the blue, one afternoon during their team regular training session. 

“Eh?” Yuuta was completely caught off-guard by the question, it has been one week since he started attending the advanced vocal training lessons… and only now did someone thought to ask him this question? 

"Oh right, you were transferred to the advanced vocal training course under a professional vocal trainer sometime last week, isn't it? So how was it?" Tsukigami Kaito who happens to hear the question from Ootori Itsuki opts to follow up with a question of his own as well.

“Care to elaborate what is it that you meant to ask? Are you referring to the course syllabus in general or are you referring to the challenges of being in the advanced vocal class?” Yuuta diverted his gaze away from Ootori Itsuki and focus his attention on Tsukigami Kaito instead. Somehow, he had a feeling in his gut that Ootori Itsuki is asking him that question only to mess with him. 

Although, Yuuta does not have sufficient evidence to prove his suspicion…but he had a feeling that the Kao-Council must have had the access to the video clips submitted by prospective students who decide to sit for the qualifying entrance exams to Ayanagi Academy. How else would Ootori-senpai placed emphasis on the term ‘idol' when inquiring him about his thoughts of getting to attend the same class with the ‘KitaKore' duo?! Considering the performance he did in that video for the school's enrollment exercise, the senior probably thought him a fan of the idol unit. 

Simply said, Yuuta did a cover on the song ‘Wonderful Days' performed by ‘KitaKore' for the phase one of the Ayanagi Academy High School division qualifying entrance exams. Students who wish to join the school have to pass the qualifying round which basically is an audition via the submitting of a video clip that comprises a short introduction of themselves followed by performance either in the form of singing or playing an instrument. Only students who have cleared the audition are granted the chance to sit for the school's entrance exams that's open to the public, students from the affiliated Ayanagi Academy Junior High division are exempted from the qualifying stage phase of the entrance exams.

"So what do you guys in the advanced vocal class do for lessons anyway?" Tengenji frowned as he voiced his question across, he joined Ayanagi Academy intending to make it into the musical department. His enrollment into the vocal department is just a stepping stone, or a jumping board hence he doesn't really get the idea why most of their classmates in Class 1A is so envious of Hoshitani's joining the advanced vocal class. 

"...The usual I would think? Warming up before the actual singing, and then practicing some songs including Ayanagi Showtime. It wasn't in the syllabus initially, but Hideaki-san - the vocal instructor for the class added it in because it wouldn't do for me to forget the lyrics. Hmm… and if I were to name something different in that class, probably it's the fact that we mostly use songs performed by the ‘KitaKore' for regular practices? Ah… also, sometimes we would be tasked to perform demos of new compositions from the songwriters who have no confidence in performing the demo themselves?" Yuuta said as he started listing off the things he had done in that class he was taking with ‘KitaKore' as his only classmates, the only thing he didn't say is that ‘Thrive' songs were also part of the repertoire for the vocal practices. 

“Wait…you mean you guys get to do the demos for actual artistes?!” Nayuki blinked as he gaped in shock. 

"Yes…just the other day I did a demo for an insert song to a new Macross animation series. Although, I have absolutely no idea who's going to be the performer for that song at this point in time since the anime isn't scheduled to broadcast until sometime next year." Yuuta shrugged as he responded to Nayuki's question casually. 

“...That’s considered outsourcing from the animation production studio point of view, isn’t it? Do they pay you guys to do the demos for them?” Tsukigami Kaito interjected then. 

“We, as students, do not get any form of payment for completing an assignment delegated down from the school. However, the school itself probably received some form of payment from the songwriters for the services provided by the students of the vocal department.” Yuuta responded easily enough, and after noting the look of interest on most of his teammates … the teen decides to recount his experience from the first advanced vocal class he attended with the ‘Kitakore’ duo last Wednesday. 

[Flashback to the 1st day of attending advanced vocal class] 

Hoshitani Yuuta arrived at the designated studio classroom ten minutes earlier than the stipulated time, it isn’t too hard for him to locate the studio classroom as he had more or less gotten used to the layout of the academic blocks of the high school division of Ayanagi Academy by this point of time. 

Knocking twice on the door, he waited until he heard the ‘come-in’ from within the studio classroom before entering. “Good afternoon, Sir. I’m Hoshitani Yuuta from Class 1A.” 

"I know…Shuuji-san has filled me in on the details, take a seat first. We will begin lessons as soon as Kitakado-kun and Korekuni-kun arrive." The vocal instructor was saying. 

The emergence of Daikoku Shuuji’s name from the instructor causes Yuuta to snap his head up and really take a good look at the instructor conducting Ayanagi Academy’s advanced vocal class. 

“...Is this real?! Hideaki-san?! What are you doing here?” Yuuta gaped as he questions. 

“I thought my reason for being here is quite obvious?” Hideaki commented. 

“To keep us on our toes?” Yuuta blinked, not really certain whether he has the right answer or not but considering Hideaki happens to be the vocal instructor for ‘B-project’ on the whole…Yuuta decides to go with his guts. 

“Obviously, we cannot afford to have any of the ‘B-Project’ members’ vocal standards dropping. So you weren’t wrong when you say I’m here to keep the three of you on your toes. I swear Shuuji-san doesn’t pay me enough for the things I’m doing for him, he’d better increased my payroll for this month.” 

“...Isn’t the school paying you as well?” 

"The school is paying me for my time here, alright. Still, if I'm going to give you a refresher course on ‘Thrive' songs atop of the standard Ayanagi Academy advanced vocal course syllabus…I'm going to have to spend a lot of time on creating and custom-fitting the lesson plans for you. You'd best be appreciative of me at the end of everything. Right, now - first things first, how do you want me to address you? Hoshitani or Ashu - pick one." Hideaki then turns towards Yuuta and asks. 

“...Hoshitani then.” Yuuta responded, not wanting to risk the chance of having Hideaki-san addressing him as Ashu outside of the classroom. 

"Good choice, because I'm not going to keep any secrets for you," Hideaki smirked before nodding at the duo that just entered the classroom. With that, the first advanced vocal class for Yuuta commenced. 

“Good afternoon to the two of you, under usual circumstances I would suggest for the students to go through a round of introductions. However, I presume the two of you knew of his double persona?” Hideaki started, addressing the ‘KitaKore’ duo. 

"Yes, we do know about Yuuta's double persona. Right from the point where the team ‘B-Project' was formed, we already knew Yuuta's actual family name is Hoshitani and that the surname Ashu was just something he plucked out from a book he's reading. Using a stage name isn't that uncommon among artistes so we didn't find anything strange with Yuuta's decision to use a different family name for his debut as an idol. What we didn't know then was that Hoshitani Yuuta looks completely different from Ashu Yuuta. Personally, I found out that little bit of details shortly after the debut of ‘KitaKore' and ‘Thrive' when trying to escape the mob of frenzy fan-girls in a mall. As to when the rest of the members of ‘B-Project' found out, I can't say for sure." Ryuji spoke on behalf of the entire ‘B-Project' team when he responded to Hideaki's question on whether they were aware of Yuuta's double persona. 

"Kenken found out before Gochin does, he basically walks in on me when I'm in the bath and from then on - he refused to call me anything but Yuuta. Gochin, in turn, heard it from Kenken at a later point of time but wasn't quite inclined to believe it then. When he first saw me in the appearance of Hoshitani Yuuta, I believed the first thing Gochin said was ‘Unbelievable'." Yuuta then proceeds to fill in the scenario of how members of ‘Thrive' found out about his double persona. 

“Okay, enough of that idle chit-chat. Before I start the class, here’s a brief run-down for the plan I have in mind for today and subsequent lessons. First off, we will be doing the usual warm-up for voice by using the piano. I will press a key on the piano, and you guys are expected to give me the correct pitch. At your level, I expected that the habit of breathing using diaphragm has been completed drilled into your body. I do not wish to have to start off the class with the basic diaphragm breathing exercise like the elementary level vocal classes tends to do - understand?! " Hideaki then give a speech on his expectations for the class. 

“Now for today’s lesson - due to Shuuji’s request which I had grudgingly agreed on. We will be working mostly on ‘Thrive’ - ‘Dreaming Time’ and ‘Love Addiction’.” Hideaki then flicked his gaze briefly over at Yuuta, which prompts the shorter member of the ‘KitaKore’ duo to whisper out a ‘Why are we doing songs from at least 2.5 years back?’ at Yuuta. 

“I screwed up at the rehearsal last weekend, messed up the verse lyrics for that two songs - the director happens to be around and thus the need for Hideaki-san to give me a revision for that two songs.” Yuuta hurried to whisper back at Ryuji when Hideaki decides to start today’s class by giving Kitakado Tomohisa’s attention first. 

Yuuta presumed Hideaki will likely work with him last since he screwed up quite terribly for last weekend rehearsal session with ‘Thrive' members. 

[End Flashback] 

Coming back to the present time, since Hideaki-san is only coaching at Ayanagi Academy on a freelance basis. Advanced Vocal Training Course is only held on Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays. All the sessions would be held in the morning during the 8am to 10am block, and since Hideaki-san needs to cover both the Ayanagi Academy specified syllabus and whatever instructions were given to him from Atsushi-san as well as Daikoku Shuuji - the director for ‘Brave Entertainment' which is the talent agency ‘Thrive' is contract under… Hideaki-san will spend Monday working exclusively on the stipulated syllabus by Ayanagi Academy, Wednesday would be focusing on ‘Thrive' and ‘KitaKore' repertoire, and Friday a combination of both.

Day by day, time passes them by and soon the day which ‘Thrive’ was scheduled for the recording of their special comeback show for a TV music program has arrived. 

"Yuuta, how's the rehearsal last weekend?" Ryuji had asked when Yuuta arrived at the studio classroom which the advanced vocal classes were held with his usual school bag and an additional backpack. Ryuji has been around Yuuta long enough to know what exactly is in that backpack of Yuuta, it's most likely the performing costumes for his idol persona as well as the items needed for Hoshitani to transform into Ashu. 

"It went well…since it finally met the approval of our president. I can't deny I'm feeling nervous though, part of me is worried I'll screw up somewhere during the recording of the show." Yuuta admitted the trouble of practicing both the dance sequence for Ayanagi Showtime and ‘Thrive' songs is that sometimes it's easy to mix up the steps for them. 

“Yuuta, don’t say things that will jinx yourself. Just keep calm and I’m sure you would do fine.” Ryuji reminded the teen with a stern demeanor before directing a reassuring smile towards Yuuta. 

"Thanks, Ryu-chan." Yuuta was so touched that he went on to give Ryuji a hug, they then continue to fool around for a bit until the vocal instructor came in. 

"Boys, do settle down. Right, usually we did ‘KitaKore' parts first…but today we will start with ‘Thrive'. Mainly the parts for Yuuta, oh and we are going to do the song ‘Eikyuu Paradise' as well. Seeing as this is a song everyone knows, I would like ‘KitaKore' to take on the parts meant for Kento and Goshi later. Now if there are no objections, let's get started with the standard warm-up exercise for the voice." The vocal trainer then headed towards the upright piano sitting in the corner of the studio classroom and get the training session started. 

“Okay, no issues here.” Ryuji nodded in response to the instructor’s words. 

Although, ‘Eikyuu Paradise' is a song which the ‘KitaKore' duo sang frequently for their live performance during the encore - and thus usually have no need for a copy of the lyrics. Ryuji still decided to do a search online for the lyrics to the ‘Thrive' version. ‘Eikyuu Paradise' was a song written for the entire team of ‘B-Project' but every group has its own version recorded and released to the market too. Therefore, Ryuji thought it might be better to take a look at the lyrics for the ‘Thrive' version if only to know for certain who does which part in the ‘Thrive' version of ‘Eikyuu Paradise'. 

"Tomo, can you do Goshi's part? I'll do Kento's later when we help Yuuta rehearse the song." Ryuji seeks his childhood friend's opinion after looking up the lyrics. 

“Sure, just don’t expect me to imitate Goshi’s singing style.” Tomohisa shrugged as he responded to Ryuji’s words. 

"Nobody expects you to be Goshi…I think the rehearsal for ‘Eikyuu Paradise' mainly serves to remind Yuuta of his own parts for the song. That and the song was probably added to the program rundown last minute as the encore performance. Hence why our vocal instructor decides to go through the song once with Yuuta today, Shuuji-san probably requested it as a precaution measure lest Yuuta messed it up during the recording because it's a part that wasn't rehearsed before the show." Ryuji told Tomohisa as he scanned through the lyrics and make it a point to remember Kento's part in the song. 

"Ryu-chan, do me a favor." Towards the end of the advanced vocal lessons, Yuuta turns towards Korekuni Ryuji and said. 

"What kind of favor?" Ryuji asks, inwardly hoping that it isn't another request for him to guide the teen through the school compound. It's been nearly two months since the teen started high school in Ayanagi Academy, it's high time for the teen to start remembering how to get from one place to another within the school without a guide.

"See that backpack over there? Can you help me bring that over to the TV station? I'll change over at the washroom of the TV station building. I can't risk changing in school or the dorm for obvious reasons." Yuuta said.

"...Okay, this I can do. What about getting from school to the TV station? Don't you need help with that?" Ryuji then asks, amaze that he hasn't heard anything about arranging transport to the destination from the teen. 

"Ah…that is not an issue, Yumi-nee is picking me up and dropping me off at the TV station today," Yuuta explained. 

"Yumi-nee? Not Yukari- nee, this time?" Ryuji arched an eyebrow up in surprise since Yukari is the sister that lives with Yuuta under the same roof…usually, it's Yukari that drives Yuuta around when necessary. Yumi…not so much, although she still pops by every now and then so the members of ‘B-project' more or less knows about her. Still, in terms of closeness - they are still more familiar with Yukari. 

"Erm…no, Yukari-nee is needed at another appointment so she sends Yumi-nee in her stead," Yuuta explained. 

"I see… well, good luck with the recording this evening. I will be sure to deliver your backpack to the TV station for you. I'll leave it with Kento, so just look for him when you reached the TV station." Ryuji said, before picking up Yuuta's backpack and leaving with it as soon as class ended. The ‘KitaKore' would be leaving academy grounds early today, as they have some filming job scheduled for this afternoon.

Yuuta spends the entire lunch break working on the regular class homework, of course, he didn't neglect to take his lunch as well. While he didn't think what he was doing is odd, the same thing couldn't be said about his fellow teammates of ‘Team Ootori'. 

“Hoshitani-kun, did you specially request rice balls for lunch today because it’s easier to eat while rushing through the homework assignments?” Nayuki frowns as he took in the sight of Hoshitani Yuuta holding a rice ball in one hand while biting down into it, whereas his other hand was busy scribbling answers on the writing pad. 

"Partly." Yuuta's answer was short, only because one part of his mind is busy doing the calculation for the mathematics homework and the other part of his mind is busy running through the lyrics and verse for ‘Love Addiction' and ‘Dreaming Time'. Yuuta absolutely do not wish to mix up the verse for the songs, again. 

"Is there a reason why you are trying to finish up the homework assignments during lunch?" Tengenji honestly doesn't get it, especially when the one member with a part-time job on their team is not rushing through homework as though his life depended upon it….why the hell is Hoshitani rushing through his homework when he isn't the one holding a part-time job. 

“...I have some family obligations to attend this evening, so I don’t have time to do my homework later. Thus, I’m trying to finish it up during lunch break.” Yuuta paused for a second, before throwing out the excuse he had prepared since he was kind of expecting either Tengenji or Nayuki to question him on this. 

“Family obligations?” Nayuki prompted, obviously not quite satisfied with the answers provided. 

"...Yes, family obligations." Yuuta repeated, and upon sensing that Nayuki would require more information before letting him off the hook. He added, "A wedding reception." 

"Oh…" Finally, Nayuki nodded and let Yuuta off the hook. Technically Yuuta didn't lie since he did really have a relative that is getting hitched today. However, it should be noted that it's only his mother that's attending the wedding reception since it's a relative on the mother's side of the family. Nonetheless, seeing as he couldn't reveal the true reason behind his need to finish the homework during lunch… using the wedding reception as an excuse is the only way to go. 

"Okay, done!" Yuuta announced before putting the writing pad full of answers away and focused fully on devouring his lunch. 

Later that afternoon, once Ootori declared the training session over. Yuuta was out of the practice hall before anyone could say another word, he ran so fast that he had people guessing whether he used to be on the track and field team.

Upon meeting up with Yumi, his other elder sister, Yuuta took out a bowl hat and placed atop of his head hiding his hair color from view, followed by a face mask and a pair of sunglasses as he slid into the backseat of Yumi’s vehicle. 

"I hope you know you look rather ridiculous now," Yumi commented dryly as she took in Yuuta's reflection on the rear-view mirror of her car. 

"I know, but everything is with Kento at the TV station. Besides, I cannot afford to make the switch in my appearance anywhere in the school. Doing it in your car is not ideal either, because we are kind of in a rush right now. So the next best thing would be doing the switch in appearance after reaching the TV station." 

Thankfully, although Yuuta looks kind of ridiculous in his current attire… it's a standard dress garb for some artistes that are paranoid of gossips magazine reporters. Therefore, nobody commented when he slid out of Yumi's car in that kind of attire and then entering the TV station building. People that see it just dismiss it as another artist that's paranoid of being featured in tabloids. 

Upon entering the TV station building, Yuuta didn't have to search for his teammate's presence. Kento was already sitting by the waiting area with his backpack in hand, hurrying over to meet up with the blue-haired member of ‘Thrive'. Yuuta's first question was whether he still have time to change. 

"...You have ten minutes before we would need to head into the studio. Is that sufficient time for you to switch appearance?" Kento asks as he took in Yuuta's horrible attire garb for the moment. 

"Ten minutes is more than enough…where's the washroom?" Yuuta picked up his backpack by the feet of Kento and asks. 

"...I'll go with you." Kento eventually said he's not going to risk having Yuuta losing his way in the TV station building when time is not on their side. 

“Thanks.” 

At 6.30pm on the dot, ‘Thrive’ appeared in the studio where the music program is set to begin its’ recording. The program started with an opening performance of ‘Thrive’ singing ‘Needle No.6’, followed by a short conversation with the program TV host welcoming them for their appearance on the music program. 

The host then spends a little bit of time speaking with them about the time when they first debut, and also spoke of how they build up their fan base. Since they were speaking of their debut experience, it would only make sense for them to perform something from the time when they first debut. That basically is the cue for their performance of ‘Dreaming Time' and ‘Love Addiction'. 

They started with ‘Dreaming Time' and then went on to ‘Love Addiction', with no breaks in between. Thankfully, the revision course Yuuta was subjected to under the advanced vocal training conducted by Hideaki-san paid off. There were no mistakes made at all during the performance of the two songs, even the dance steps for ‘Dreaming Time' was completed without encountering any mishaps from Yuuta's part. 

The surprise came in when ‘Thrive' was performing the ballad - ‘Love Addiction'. Seeing as the song is meant to be a ballad and so there aren't any dance steps planned for the performance, but then Yuuta had to go and act out a part of the lyrics as though it's a musical. Thus, prompting the other two members - Kento and Goshi to do the same on the fly. 

[...Yuuta, a fair bit of warning next time if you want to act out the lyrics of our ballad songs to spice things up.] - Kento was half-sweating as he followed up with his own bit of ‘acting' during the performing of the song. The acting was not an issue for him due to the nature of his degree course, although he still had quite a bit of trouble expressing the concept of ‘love' on-screen but since this is only a song performance, not an actual drama skit so he managed to wing it somehow. 

[Thank god for the accelerated acting class attended before making that cameo for Aizome’s mini-drama series some time back, else how the hell am I going to wing this sudden addition into the performance?!] - Goshi thought as he too acted out a part of the song as he sang his lines. 

Following the end of ‘Love Addiction’, they went on to sing another song - ‘3,2,1 Jump!’ before going into the interview segment with the TV host. 

"So I believe we are all aware that ‘Thrive' went on a break shortly after the release of the singles ‘Needle No.6' and ‘Tick Tack'. But it seems as though only Yuuta-kun completely disappears from the public, care to let your fans know just what have you been busy with throughout the break for ‘Thrive'?" The TV host started off the interview segment with a question for Yuuta, and it nearly had him sweating out of nervousness. 

Knowing he could not afford to slip up during the recording of a TV program, Yuuta took a bit of time before he answered the question. Of course, he had to make it seems as though he is really thinking about how to phrase his words and not appear as though he is debating whether or not to respond to the question. It also goes without saying that the time he takes to answer the question cannot be too long as well, else it may give off the impression that he's not willing to share information. 

"Well…if you really have to know, then I guess it can't be helped. During the period where ‘Thrive' is on the break, the only thing I'm busy with is getting myself ready for a new life in the high school which I'm going to be spending my next three years studying in. I'm not going to reveal which high school I'm enrolled in though, cause I wouldn't want to risk getting mobbed by fans. What I do know and willing to share is that I expect myself to be having a lot of fun over the next three years of my high school life." Yuuta responded, throwing in a bright smile and a playful wink at the end of his speech. 

“Looks like Yuuta-kun is as bubbly and energetic as before. What about Kento? What have you been up to during the break period?” The TV host then directed the same question towards Kento Aizome, and the camera zoomed in to focus on Kento for a close-up shot. 

Noticing the camera focusing its' lens on him, Kento directed a wink towards the camera as though aiming his charms at the non-existent audience before he starts answering the question. "Well…while Yuuta here is busy preparing for his high school life, I've taken up acting as a side job. Speaking of which, do keep an eye out on the live-streaming platform MOTUBE for the channel - DTS on every Monday from 19 June onwards. I'll be starring in the new mini-drama series ‘Climb' that will be live-streamed on DTS channel as one of the supporting characters, oh and for the fans of ‘Thrive' - please be sure to keep an eye out for the special cameo appearance of Goshi in ‘Climb'." 

When Kento mentioned Goshi's name, the camera, of course, zoomed in onto Goshi and the ‘deer caught in headlights' look on the third member of ‘Thrive' was so epic that Yuuta is certain that audiences watching this would break out in laughter. 

“So Goshi, we’ve heard about your cameo appearance in the mini-drama series starring Kento earlier. Aside from the cameo appearance, what else have you been doing during the break?” The TV host finally put forth the question to Goshi. 

"Nothing as happening as Aizome definitely, but I've been quite busy as well. I modeled for a couple of sports brands, did a CM for a sports drink, and wrote a few songs. One of which has been selected as an insert song for a crime-mystery mini-drama series it seems." Goshi's response was short, concise and to the point. Then again, Goshi's never a fan of interviews… so the TV host chooses to take what was given and left it like that. 

"Right, thank you for sharing. Now, we shall enter a short commercial break. After the break, ‘Thrive' would be bringing us another few songs including a short preview performance of their new song. Don't change the channel, we will be back shortly." The TV host said facing the camera. 

With that, ‘Thrive’ went off to change into their 2nd set of performance costumes. Once they were back in the studio, the recording starts again picking up from where it left off earlier. This is the last part of the program segment, which ‘Thrive’ would do a medley relay comprising of the songs ‘Maybe Love’, and ‘Starlight’. Following which, they are going to perform their respective solo - starting with Kento’s ‘Love in Secret X Sexy Night’, followed by Goshi’s ‘Stand to the Top’ and finally ending with Yuuta’s ‘Happy Ending’. 

After performing the solo songs, ‘Thrive' will do an introduction about the new song ‘The One & Only' which would not be released until later on in July so the audiences of the program are given a preview of ‘Thrive' new song. After the short version of the performance for their new song, they would end the special show with ‘Tick Tack' and then the song ‘Eikyuu Paradise - Thrive version' as their encore. 

All in all, ‘Thrive' comeback special show went well enough… but Yuuta is completely shagged after the recording was declared a success. To be honest, his legs felt like jelly now. That's to be expected with the amount of dancing he had been doing today. Still, Yuuta perseveres until he finished changing out from the performance attire and back into the school uniform of Ayanagi Academy. He completed the switch in persona effectively before climbing into the backseat of Kento's car. The blue-haired member of ‘Thrive' is going to drive Yuuta back to the school dormitory. 

Of course, to avoid letting other people in on the idol persona of Yuuta… they had to pick up the ‘KitaKore' from the studio they are filming a Trivia quiz show first. Too tired to head back inside in search of the duo, Yuuta did the next best thing. He took his phone out and message Ryuji. 

Yuuta: Ryu-chan~ Kenken and I are waiting for you guys in the car-park out front.

Ryuji: Noted, coming in ten minutes. Oh, and you’d better come up with a plausible excuse for arriving back at the dorm together with us and having Kento as the driver. 

Yuuta: … *grimacing emoji* Right, I nearly forgot…I told Nayuki and the other members of ‘Team Ootori’ that I’m not available after the training session with them because I’m attending a wedding reception with my family members. 

Ryuji: Lol~ good luck coming up with a plausible excuse to explain why you are traveling with us then. 

Apparently, Ryuji is right… so poor Yuuta spend the entire ride on Kento's car from the TV station to the school dormitory thinking up plausible excuses to provide to his teammates. Eventually, he settled on one that features Kento as the emcee for the wedding reception and ‘KitaKore' as the performers at the wedding banquet. Although it sounds a little bit of a stretch, he figured if he says something along the line of his relative being under the same talent agency with Kenken - it might work? 

"Ryu-chan, Tomo-kun…here's what I have in mind. So if anyone asks, do collaborate. The situation is that I was attending a wedding reception of a relative in some posh hotel in downtown Tokyo, and Kenken was employed by a relative of mine who works in the same talent agency with ‘Thrive' to be the emcee for the wedding reception event. Likewise, KitaKore was requested to be the performers for the same wedding reception event. The reason for me hitching a ride back to the dormitory in Kenken's vehicle is because my two sisters are tipsy from alcoholic drinks and thus unable to drive me back. Combined with the fact that I sort of knew the two of you, I decided to be thick-skinned and invite myself along for the ride." Yuuta summarized his plan and excuse to the KitaKore duo, about five minutes before Kento pulls up his car in front of the Ayanagi Academy School Dormitory building. 

"...Yuuta, you may wish to consider script-writing in the future." There was a bit of silence before Kento Aizome commented from the driver's seat. 

"EH?!" Yuuta blinked in shock, not understanding why Kenken would comment on something like this. 

"Did anyone tells you that you are extremely good at storytelling? Fine, we'll collaborate around your story. It sounds convincing, after all." Korekuni Ryuji smirked as he told Yuuta. 

"True…considering we just did an emcee job for a wedding reception between a well-known film director and top model in the entertainment industry in Osaka, two months ago. Agreeing to a job invitation to perform at a wedding reception doesn't sound too far fetched to me." Kitakado Tomohisa smiled his response before stepping out of Kento's car to face the anticipating school crowd gathering around near the dormitory entrance to ogle at Kento's flashy car. 

"Hey, isn't that Hoshitani from Team Ootori that stepped out of the car after the ‘KitaKore' duo?" One of the students that were gathering around to see who's stepping out from that flashy car suddenly commented. 

“What?!” Upon hearing the familiar name, the rest of the members from Team Ootori squeeze themselves through the gathering crowd and took in the sight for themselves. 

“Hoshitani-kun?! I thought you were supposed to attend the wedding reception of your relative? Why are you with the ‘KitaKore’ duo?!” Nayuki could not help but asks. 

"I met them at the wedding reception, they were invited to perform at the wedding reception by the bride's family members," Yuuta explained. 

"What about Kento Aizome? That's his car, right? How on earth did you manage to talk him into giving you a ride back?" Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi butted in then, a frown etched on his face. 

“...I didn’t talk him into giving me a ride back, I invited myself for the ride by piggybacking on these two.” Yuuta said as he pointed towards the ‘KitaKore’ duo who seems to be enjoying his plight by grinning openly at the interrogation he was being subjected to by the fellow first-year students. 

The curiosity mainly stems from the first-year students, since the 2nd year students don't know him on a personal scale so they can't be bothered by what he did in his free time. 3rd-year students aren't much of a gossiper in general, so they just sat where they were and continue their dinner in peace. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! An entire chapter dedicating to Thrive XD I would say 80% of this chapter are about Thrive XD The next chapter would comprise of scenes from episode 6 of Starmyu, the Ayanagi Showtime! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. See you next time!


	8. Ayanagi Showtime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited moment - time for the newcomers' debut performance 'Ayanagi Showtime' but before that it's the costume crisis!   
The results of the newcomers' debut performance, and reactions to the new 'Ayanagi Showtime' would be in Chapter 9 instead. Else, the chapter would be extremely long.

It was two weeks before the newcomers’ debut performance was scheduled to take place did Hoshitani Yuuta came to the realization that he had forgotten to submit the team’s application for the performance costumes for ‘Ayanagi Showtime’. 

“Oh shit!” Yuuta cursed, drawing the attention of both the ‘KitaKore’ duo and their vocal instructor - Hideaki as they shifted inquiring eyes towards the teen. 

“Is there a problem, Hoshitani-kun?” Hideaki asks with a raise of his eyebrow. 

“…It seems like in between all that extra training session for the preparation of the newcomers’ debut performance, I’d forgot to submit ‘Team Ootori’ application for the costumes of ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ to the wardrobe department.” Yuuta answered honestly, and feeling a little embarrassed about his sudden outburst in class. 

“I’m sure you can do the submission of that application later today, for now - please do pay attention to my instructions.” Hideaki said to Yuuta - they are going to work on the new song for ‘B-Project’ today, so Yuuta is not allowed to zone out during the lesson. Despite not having all members of ‘B-Project’ around to have an actual practice for the song, Hideaki thought this is a good chance for them to work on the chorus portion of the song ‘S-Kyuu Paradise’.

Because demos are usually sung by the songwriter, songs that are written for ‘B-Project' usually requires several rounds of a vocal practice session with Hideaki before the group is actually permitted to enter the recording studio to record the song. Presently, Hideaki is trying to decide how to split the lyrics up evenly so each and everyone on ‘B-Project' gets a line for themselves. Hence, presently - he is getting the three members present on-site to experiment around by singing the lines of the song according to the tune they remembered from the demo of the song. Of course, they would mostly work on the chorus since that's the only part everyone will sing together so he figured he could get them familiar with that part of the song first. 

“Yes, please do pay attention in class Yuuta. I’m not going to save you from the wrath of Hideaki-san if you messed up on the verse again.” Korekuni Ryuji grinned as he addressed the mood-maker of ‘Thrive’ and likely ‘Team Ootori’ as well. 

In response, Yuuta felt his face burn from embarrassment but he knew this was no time for his mind to wander off elsewhere. 

The first thing Yuuta did after the advanced vocal class ended for the day was to run towards the wardrobe department office where the administration team in charge of handling the applications for costumes request was stationed. 

"I apologized for the tardiness, here's the application form of ‘Team Ootori' for the newcomers' debut performance outfits." Yuuta first apologized to the team for the inconvenience caused and later handed the application form over. 

"Finally, we were about to send someone over to retrieve it if it wasn't in by this afternoon." The person said as he took the form from Yuuta, and immediately start processing the application for ‘Team Ootori'. 

"Okay, the application has been processed. The equipment room will inform you when the costumes are ready for collection." The person attending to Yuuta said once the application has been accepted by the system. 

It was one week before the scheduled performance of the Ayanagi Showtime when Ootori Itsuki finally show the team the arrangement that Team Ootori is going to do for the newcomers' debut performance. The silver-haired Kao Council member then let them listen to the new arrangement he made to the music of ‘Ayanagi Showtime' and waited for their reactions. 

Instead of the traditional form of music, Ootori Itsuki increased the tempo of the song as well as enhancing it with a dash of a soft rock feel to the entire music. It was refreshing for a start because it is so different from the standard, and it does really sound interesting in retro-respect. 

Almost immediately towards the end of the music clip, Yuuta exclaimed. "This is interesting, I would most definitely want to give this a shot!" 

The other members of Team Ootori stared at Yuuta for a second, before shaking their head in amusement and going along with their team leader’s decision. 

“Well… I supposed the new arrangement isn’t too bad.” Tengenji commented. 

"It does mean that we need to increase the extra training sessions to be able to pull it off though," Tsukigami says as he flicks his eyes over to the excited leader of their team. With the faster pace music arrangement, it literally also meant that their choreography needs to match up with the music arrangement. 

"The arrangement does seem fitting for our team." Kuga Shuu interjected with a hint of dry humor, their team is weird in the eyes of many, to begin with. Therefore, deciding to go with a new arrangement of the Ayanagi Showtime doesn't seem that far off. 

“Okay, so moving on to the opening formation for this arrangement…” Ootori was about to explain the formation he had in mind for the team when the PA system came on requesting the presence of two members from Team Ootori to head over to the equipment room immediately. 

"Ah, …it looks like the costumes are ready for collection," Yuuta commented.

“Okay, we will continue the discussion of the formation in the later part of the training session.” Ootori Itsuki then announced, giving the members time to sort out the costumes issue within themselves. 

Being a member of the Kao Council, Ootori is, of course, aware of the late submission of costumes application made by his team for the newcomers' debut performance of ‘Ayanagi Showtime'. Basing on his past observations, he knew enough to gather that the costumes assigned to Team Ootori would be in an undesirable condition. Hence, the next challenge the boys on his team would have to face would be the costume crisis. 

With only one week away from the performance, and the costume in a barely usable state of condition. Just what exactly would these boys do to get past the hurdle that stood in their way? Ootori Itsuki is very much looking forward to seeing how the boys will react to the costume crisis. 

Kuga Shuu was the member who went with Yuuta to collect the costumes, and when they were requested to do a verification on the costumes they had applied for… the two of them were met with the sight of torn and tattered costumes. 

“Eh… are these the costumes our team applied for?” Yuuta could not help but asks, these costumes looks as though they should belong in a trash pile. 

"Yes." The person behind the counter at the equipment room responded. 

“Are these the only costumes available?” Kuga Shuu then voiced his question across to the administration team. 

"Considering that your team's application for the costumes came in a little too late, the costumes that remain in the wardrobe are more or less of the same condition." The member on the administration team responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Thank you. We will just take them then.” Yuuta said then, knowing that this is probably a fault of his own since he’s the one that forgot to submit the application until two weeks before the scheduled performance. Thus, he isn’t going to argue with the wardrobe department since nothing constructive is going to come out from it. 

“Hoshitani, what are you thinking?” Kuga Shuu asks as they made their way back to the practice hall building with the box of unusable performance outfits. 

"First, I'm going to apologize to the team for the trouble caused by showing them the outfits supplied by the wardrobe department. Then I guessed it's up to the entire team to discuss what to do with the performance outfits since we obviously can't use what was supplied to us for the performance next week." Yuuta confessed, while he briefly considered the option of enlisting some help from a certain member of ‘KitaKore'. 

Korekuni Ryuji enjoys doing fashion design in his available time, and the said teen also happens to have an elder sister who is a fashion designer that runs her own brand in the fashion industry. Certainly, the teen would have some designs lying around that Team Ootori could perhaps borrow for use? As for the tailors…Yuuta supposed the worst-case scenario would be calling the wardrobe team of ‘B-Project' for assistance which might include some begging on his part since that's like extra duties outside the wardrobe team's job scope. 

“I’m sorry, everyone.” Yuuta took a minute to shove the thought of begging the wardrobe team of ‘B-Project’ for help to the back of his mind, as he apologized to the members of Team Ootori with utmost sincerity. 

“What’s that apology for?” Tengenji voiced aloud, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

“...Hoshitani, certainly you aren’t telling me that there’s an issue with our performance costumes - are you?” Tsukigami Kaito was the one that cut straight into the core of the situation. 

"Well, there is an issue with the performance outfits and hence the reason for my apology. I send in the costumes application form a tad too late, and all that they had left in the wardrobe are costumes that could easily be classified as junks." With that said, Yuuta drops the box of costumes collected from the administration team of the wardrobe department onto the floor where everyone is seated. 

“Just how bad is the condition of the costumes if you are willing to apologize in the form of a dogeza stance?” Tengenji Kakeru felt his eyebrow twitching while Tsukigami Kaito opened up the box to take a good look at the so-called junk-liked costumes. 

"...There's no way these costumes could be worn for the performance, they're literally trash." Tsukigami Kaito stated pointedly as he picked at one of the costumes with apparent disdain. 

“I know…I’m sorry.” Yuuta once again apologized, meanwhile, Nayuki sighed and said. 

"Leave the costumes problem to me, I have a hand that I could use…although I don't really feel like using it, it seems there's no other option around it." With that said, the blond of the team stepped out of the practice hall for some privacy as he proceeds to make a call to his younger sisters. 

“Alright, we’ll swing over and have a look at it.” Nayuki Yuki responded on behalf, while Nayuki Toru heaved a sigh of relief that it’s Yuki that he decides to call for the favor. If it’s Tsumugi…it will be far harder to talk her into agreeing to help them out. 

Twenty minutes later, the door leading to the practice hall opens with a ‘bang' and everyone looks up to find themselves staring into the face of a set of twins. Judging from the uniforms on them, they were from the Ayanagi Academy Junior High division. 

"Who are they?" Yuuta asks, schooling his facial expression into one of ignorance as he acts as though he didn't know the twins at all. Now, he could only hope that neither of the twins would catch on to the fact that he and Ashu Yuuta were one of the same people. 

"They are the infamous Nayuki twins, aren't they? So when you say you have a hand that you could use… You are actually referring to your younger sisters?" Tsukigami Kaito, who happens to graduate from the Ayanagi Academy Junior High division had, of course, heard about the infamous Nayuki twins. They were rumored to have a very good sense of design in fashion, and that their tailoring skills are quite proficient for their age. Still, without seeing any of the girls' work for himself…Tsukigami finds it really hard for him to place his trust in the girls' abilities. 

"...These are way worse than we'd thought it would be." The twins sigh in unison, after spending some time inspecting the condition of the costumes in detail. 

“You know…I was thinking, instead of trying to salvage these costumes. We might as well create a new set of costumes from scratch.” Yuuta then suggested, sweating a bit when the twins shifted their attention towards him. 

“Hoshitani-san, have we met somewhere before?” Nayuki Tsumugi suddenly spoke after staring at Yuuta for several minutes in silence. 

Yuuta gulped, swallowing nervously as he took a step back before responding. “I don’t think so…” 

"Really? For some reason, I really thought we have met somewhere before…" Nayuki Tsumugi emphasis as she continues to observe Yuuta. 

“...I’m quite certain we’ve never met before today.” Yuuta took a deep breath as he answered, and technically, he isn’t wrong because it’s a fact that Hoshitani Yuuta has never met the Nayuki twins before. Ashu Yuuta, on the other hand, is another matter altogether. 

The Nayuki twins are frequent attendants at the fashion design workshop hosted by Korekuni Mariko at her design studio. Due to Yuuta's close-knit friendship with Korekuni Ryuji, and Ryuji tends to enjoy spending time at Mariko's design studio…Yuuta tends to tag along for the trip. Eventually, both Ryuji and he ended up being used as Mariko's personal model during the workshop event she hosted regularly. It was on one such event that Ashu Yuuta met the Nayuki twins, now he could only hope the twins especially Nayuki Tsumugi would simply take his words at face value. 

“Come on, Tsumugi… give the guy a break.” Nayuki Yuki, the elder twin and also the more optimistic sister intercede on Yuuta’s behalf and sparing him from getting interrogated by the younger Nayuki sister. 

"Coming back to the situation at hand… Hoshitani-san did make a very good point, it is indeed easier to simply remake the costumes than trying to salvage these." 

“The question now is would the time be enough to create five new costumes from scratch? We only have 1 week until the performance, after all.” Kuga Shuu kindly pointed out the little detail to the infamous Nayuki twins. 

“Albeit tough, but not impossible.” The twins shared another look between themselves, before responding. 

“What of the design? Are we going to leave it up to the two of you to decide?” Tsukigami Kaito butted in then, once again…he isn’t one for blind faith. 

The twins were rather offended by Tsukigami's lack of trust in their abilities, and thus they made the promise that they would come up with the best costumes ever. Team Ootori would just have to wait and see, and with that, the twins took the torn and tattered costumes with them but not without taking down the measurements of all the team members except for Nayuki Toru since the Nayuki twins already knew the measurements of their beloved brother. 

"Yuki, don't you find it weird that Hoshitani-san's measurements coincide with the measurements of Ashu Yuuta?" Nayuki Tsumugi spoke up once more when they were out of the practice hall which Team Ootori is using for their training. 

"Well, they do have the same built…so it isn't that much surprising for the measurements to be similar I guess." Nayuki Yuki responded as she starts thinking about the design for the new costumes for their brother's team. 

“I wonder if Hoshitani’s shoe size is the same as Ashu Yuuta too.” Tsumugi then asks aloud to no one in particular. 

Thankfully, Yuuta was nowhere in sight - else, he might find himself sweating at the words of Nayuki Tsumugi for the second time around.

On the day of the scheduled performance for the newcomers' debut, members of the ‘Team Ootori' arrived at their allotted dressing room to find that their costumes for the performance have yet to be delivered. 

"Nayuki, what do you mean by the costumes are not here yet?!" Tengenji demanded as he turns his eyes upon the blond member of their team. 

"They said the costumes are on the way, and they promised that they will deliver the costumes before our performance. I guess they'd met with some delay on the road…" Nayuki tried desperately to calm the agitated redhead down. 

"Maa…for now there's nothing we could do anyway. At this point in time, we can only wait and hope that our costumes would arrive before our turn to take the stage." Tsukigami then said as he allowed a sigh to pass through his lips. 

Just then the announcement for all candidates to gathered on-stage for the opening ceremony of the newcomers’ debut performance stage came over the PA system. The five members shared a look among themselves before bracing for the ridicule to come as they headed over to the gathering point dressed in their training attires instead of the performance outfits. 

"Team Ootori, why aren't your team dressed-up yet?" Akatsuki Kyoji demanded when he saw that ‘Team Ootori' had chosen to attend the opening ceremony to the performance stage in their usual training attires. 

"The costumes are still on the way, it would arrive before our team's performance though. That much, I can assure you." Yuuta stated, before adding on that there isn't any rule about the need to be dressed for the opening ceremony - just that students are not allowed to perform in training attires for the event. 

“Akatsuki, leave it.” Hiragi put a stop to the impending tirade from Akatsuki Kyoji, as he spoke up from behind. 

“Hiragi…” With another dark look directed towards ‘Team Ootori’, Akatsuki Kyoji finally turn away and shifted his attention elsewhere. 

“Come on guys, let’s lined up somewhere in the back. In that way, at least the front still look uniformed in terms of the visual aspects.” Yuuta told the rest of his team members, ignoring all the whispering that surrounds them as the opening ceremony starts. 

When Hiragi Tsubasa, the present head for the Kao Council announced that the sequence of the performances by the teams will be decided through the means of drawing lots. Yuuta told the other four members of his team that he tends to have good luck in drawing lots, so he would definitely pick them a perfect block for their performance. 

"Next!" Sazanami Sakuya called out since he's the one in charge of getting the ballot box ready, while Yuzuriha would be in charge of recording the performance sequence based on the results from the drawing of the lots. 

Yuuta closed his eyes for a moment before he plunged his hand into the ballot box, withdrawing his hand from the box - he stared at the number listed on the stick he had and sweat-dropped. Since he didn’t react, Sazanami Sakuya took charge of the situation and called out to Yuzuriha who is in charge of recording down the performing sequence by announcing. “Team Ootori, Number 20.” 

“Guys…I’m sorry, I intend to pick somewhere in the middle but I ended up drawing the last performance block for our team instead.” Yuuta was a little dejected as he came back to his team member with a stick labeled with the number 20 upon it. 

“...It seems you weren’t jesting when you mention about having extremely good luck in drawing lots.” Tsukigami commented dryly sometime later when they headed back to their allotted dressing room to wait for their turn, as well as waiting for the Nayuki twins to show up with their performance outfits. 

"Yeah…you just have to go and pick us a last performance block. Performing last can be quite stressful since the judges will be paying more attention to the mistakes made." Tengenji Kakeru commented, but then again considering that their costumes have yet to arrive…maybe going last is the safest bet. 

They switched on the TV in the dressing room for a while when the PA system announced that its Team Hiragi's turn to perform and Team Hiragi's performance block just happens to be somewhere in the middle. 

"Well…maybe going last is better for us, it's going to be downright stressful for the team that performs directly after Team Hiragi," Tsukigami concluded after they finished watching the performance by Team Hiragi on the TV screen. 

"We apologized for the delay, and we shall repent. In return, we present you with our best costumes ever created." The Nayuki twins choose that moment to burst into the dressing room of Team Ootori as they hoisted the giant bag that contains the costumes onto the long table placed in the middle of the room. 

“What caused the delay?” Yuuta asks the Nayuki twins, while the other members gathered about the bag intending to take a look at the performance outfits for their impending performance of the new ‘Ayanagi Showtime’. 

“There’s an accident on the road causing a massive traffic jam.” Nayuki Yuki did the explanation since Tsumugi obviously is not interested in explaining. 

"Aren't you going to take a look at the costume?" Nayuki Tsumugi prompted, causing Yuuta to back up towards where the rest of the members have gathered around. 

Tsukigami Kaito had to admit he was impressed by the twins' design, and the material used for the costumes seems to be of a higher quality than the mass-distributed outfits prepared by the school's wardrobe department. 

“Are these even the same thing? They look quite avant-garde in my opinion.” Tengenji mused aloud with satisfaction. 

"Out of the five costumes, I think only the coat comes from the original costumes. Of course, they modified it to suit the new design. The rest are mostly new, and the material…not exactly top-notch but not one of those cheap materials out in the market too." Yuuta commented, before taking the costume with the color code green from the bag to try it on. 

"I think these designs are quite fitting for our team." Kuga Shuu smiled as he took the set of outfits that has his name written on the plastic wrapping from the bag. 

Meanwhile, Nayuki Toru was suddenly grabbed by Tsumugi from behind and then stared in horror as Yuki force-fed a cup of their family secret remedy to relieve nervousness beverage down his throat before he could protest. 

"What happens to Nayuki?" Yuuta turns around only to find his room-mate and teammate slumping down on the ground. 

“Nothing drastic I assured you, it’s just a side effect to the special tea concoction from a home-made recipe of the Nayuki family. It helps to relieve stress and tension, but the taste can be a little disgusting.” Nayuki Yuki helpfully supplied as she smiled brightly in response.

"It's quite effective, I think we could spare at least another cup. Anyone of you wishes to give it a try?" Nayuki Tsumugi said as she directed her gaze towards the other four members of ‘Team Ootori'. 

“Thanks but no thanks.” Yuuta promptly responded. 

“I’ll pass.” Tsukigami wasted no time in declining the offer. 

“I don’t get nervous, so I don’t see a need for it.” Tengenji Kakeru followed up with his own brand of rejection. 

“Thanks for the offer but I don’t think I’ll need it.” Kuga Shuu responded before shifting his attention to the costume again. 

Nayuki Toru has just recovered from that disgusting concoction that his sisters had forced down his throat when the door leading to their dressing open up to admit a fellow stage crew. "Team Ootori, kindly be on standby." 

Thus, hurriedly the five of them start to change into their respective costumes. Once dressed in their performance attire, the five members of ‘Team Ootori' start to make their way over to the backstage area of the small hall. 

The newcomers' debut performance would be taking place in the small hall of the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center. Their audience for the day is mostly the judges' panel made up of the Kao Council members and the teaching staff of the Ayanagi Academy. 

"Hoshitani, let's do the last formation carefully," Tsukigami whispered as they prepared for their turn backstage. 

In the meantime, Ootori Itsuki is setting up his laptop at the back of the hall. Due to a certain someone’s request, Ootori decided to live-stream his team’s performance of the new ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ on the internet instead of just sharing it on the Ayanagi Academy broadcasting channel. The link to the live-stream site has been shared on the Ayanagi Academy student discussion forum, as well as the Ayanagi Academy official twitter account. 

“Saa…boys, it’s time to have fun!” Ootori announced dramatically, as he hit the record button on his laptop camera to live-stream the performance on the internet. 

The minute the music came on, everyone was stunned because it sounds nothing like the standard music for ‘Ayanagi Showtime'. They could understand the performance attire being different from the rest of the teams since it's a common understanding that the costumes given to Team Ootori are completely unusable. 

The performance started out smooth enough, Yuuta managed to land all his jump steps on a passable scale. Perhaps it's the smooth sail thus far that results in a moment of distraction, anyway, Yuuta kind of stumbled just as the team is going into the last formation of their arrangement. Seriously, if it hadn't been for Tengenji and Tsukigami's fast reaction to pull him back up on his feet - he would have fallen literally on his face following a trip on Tengenji's outstretched leg. 

Perhaps people are still reeling from the new arrangement of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime' that the stumbling act from Yuuta wasn't exactly a priority to them. The whispering all about the small hall fueled the annoyance Akatsuki Kyoji had towards Ootori Itsuki and Team Ootori in general. Thus, he was the first to protest against the performance put up by Team Ootori. 

“What is this?! You call this the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’?! I call for ‘Team Ootori’ disqualification based on the grounds of rules breaking.” Akatsuki snapped, rather incensed by the performance put up by ‘Team Ootori’. 

"Are you sure about it? While it is true that the traditions for the newcomers' debut performance are for the candidates to put up the performance of ‘Ayanagi Showtime'. However, all that is stipulated in the rule-book is the inclusion of the specified steps and sequence in the arrangement performed. There isn't anything written in the rules that specifically says that we are not allowed to make changes to the arrangement of ‘Ayanagi Showtime'. Akatsuki-kun, did you by chance take a good look at the content of the newcomers' debut performance rule-book?" Ootori Itsuki steps forth and defended his team performance, and then he held up the rule book of the newcomers' debut performance in his hands as he addressed Akatsuki. 

In preparation for any possible backlash of Team Ootori's performance, Ootori Itsuki had read literally the entire rule-book from front to back. Therefore, he's quite certain that if any of the judges in the audience have any doubt about his team's performance - he would be able to address them without delay. Satisfied that he had effectively shut Akatsuki Kyoji up for the time-being, Ootori Itsuki then directed his attention back to the judges of the performance in general and went on to explain his reasoning for creating a new arrangement for the ‘Ayanagi Showtime'. 

"It has been known as a tradition for the musical department candidates to put up a performance of ‘Ayanagi Showtime' every year. However, I'm not sure if anyone of you has actually taken notice that over the years all the performances are just candidates replicating the original ‘Ayanagi Showtime' from the founding days. Pardon me for saying this but in my opinion, this can be boring for the audiences after a while. Another thing to note is one of the Ayanagi Academy rules from its founding days is the upholding, respecting the traditions of performance, and also the encouraging of the freedom of expression in performance. What we did today is not much different from coming up with a new way of expressing the ‘Ayanagi Showtime'." Ootori Itsuki explained. 

“This is unacceptable!” Akatsuki fumed as he called out to Ootori Itsuki. 

“Unfortunately, the right to denounce us does not lie with you - Akatsuki-kun.” Ootori retorted in kind. 

Speechless, Akatsuki turns towards Hiragi Tsubasa willing the head representative of the present Kao Council to say something in response. To which, Hiragi Tsubasa only said. "I can't do anything to stop him if it isn't against the rule specifically."

“Hiragi, that’s a breach of the Ayanagi traditions.” Akatsuki protested aloud. 

"Akatsuki, shall I remind you that abiding and honoring the rule is also part of the Ayanagi traditions." Hiragi Tsubasa raised his voice slightly as he reminded the hot-headed member of the present Kao Council. Inwardly, he supposed he should have expected ‘Team Ootori' to defy traditions…since his elder brother isn't one who cares much about honoring traditions, to begin with. Well, at least now he knows why Ootori was seen reading up the rule-book of the newcomers' debut performance over the past two weeks. 

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Akatsuki could only sit back and fumed in silence. It was at this point in time that a commotion was started outside the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center. It seems that students on academy ground who has watched the live-streaming of Team Ootori's version of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime' are too excited and decides to show their support for the team by rallying outside the Performing Arts Center giving feedback of their opinion to the new ‘Ayanagi Showtime'. 

“What’s the commotion about?” Hiragi asked aloud, while Akatsuki glared at Ootori again. 

“Was this part of your plan as well?” Akatsuki demanded to know. 

“Maa… as long as the audiences are feeling excited, it shouldn’t matter.” Ootori merely grinned in response, not really explaining just what exactly he had done to warrant such a reaction from the entire school. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Ayanagi Showtime is done! The next chapter will focus on the reactions of the people who had seen the live-stream video of the new Ayanagi Showtime, and of course the remaining scene of episode 6.


	9. Overwhelming Response to the new 'Ayanagi Showtime'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we sees the reactions of people who has watched the live-streamed video of Ayanagi Showtime. Among them, includes the ancients team [cameo] and of course, B-Project members.

The members of Team Ootori have been rooted on stage as they took in the sight of their coach - Ootori Itsuki arguing with Akatsuki Kyoji of the present Kao Council to defend their performance. Right after the verbal rally match with Akatsuki-senpai, Ootori-senpai went on to an explanation about their reason for presenting a new version of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime' while still keeping to the rules of the newcomers' debut performance. 

“...How long do you think we should be standing here? Do you think it possible for us to sneak off now?” Yuuta whispered to Tsukigami Kaito, with his lips movement unseen. 

"Why? Are you in a rush of time?" Tsukigami whispered back in response. The atmosphere is so odd now that he didn't dare to do anything that may draw attention to himself. 

"Not in a rush of time per se, but I have to answer a nature call," Yuuta explained, fighting down a blush. 

“What?!” Tsukigami stared at Yuuta with disbelief apparent on his face. 

“Team Ootori, is anything the matter?” Sazanami Sakuya who noticed the look of disbelief on Tsukigami Kaito’s face then asks. Of course, his speaking has also alerted Ootori on the fact that he had sort of forgot about the boys who were still standing on stage, waiting for some sort of signal from them all. 

"Ah…my apologies, it seems I'd forgot about the fact that you boys are still waiting to be dismissed." Ootori Itsuki then turns towards his team and apologized for keeping them waiting. 

"Erm… so does that mean that we could leave the stage now?" Yuuta took the chance to ask because he is really in need of a visit to the washroom. 

"Of course, there's no need for you boys to stick around while we hashed things out." Ootori Itsuki responded and was soon left gaping when Hoshitani calls out a hasty word of thanks before dashing off. 

Yuuta literally sped past Team Hiragi, the team had been watching Team Ootori performance backstage earlier. Initially, they weren't thinking of watching at all but when they heard the different music arrangements - their interest is piqued. Thus, they ended up coming over in person to watch the performance instead of through the TV monitor in the dressing room assigned for their use. 

Seeing as Yuuta wasn’t aware that the reason behind the commotion going on outside the walls of the performing arts center was due to their performance of the new ‘Ayanagi Showtime’…he was, of course, mobbed by a crowd of people completely unknown to him as he stepped out from the washroom. 

“Team Ootori’s performance is interesting.” 

“How did your team came up with such an interesting arrangement?” 

"The opening moves of your team's performance is so awesome, you guys really know how to catch people's attention." 

"Your team's costumes are really nice! Where did you guys get them from?" 

Yuuta couldn't help it, he literally gaped and stood unmoving outside the washroom like an idiot. He was later rescued from the crowd mobbing him by, ironically, a member of Team Akatsuki - Isshiki Kanade. The teen apparently has the intention to visit the washroom himself, because that's exactly where Yuuta ended up back in. 

“...Erm…thanks for saving me from the mob outside. Although, if you don’t mind me asking…what exactly was going on out there?” Yuuta first thanked the teen for rescuing him, and then ask about the reason behind his being mobbed. 

“You didn’t know at all?” Isshiki Kanade, the leader for Team Akatsuki, has to say that he’s surprised by Hoshitani’s response. 

"No…not really, I get that they seemed to have seen my team's performance but I haven't worked out the ‘how' if I were, to be honest. They weren't part of the musical department candidates, so they couldn't have seen the performance from the TV monitors that are connected to the hall." Yuuta furrowed his brows as he tried to figure out just how exactly does the rest of the school population knew of his team's performance. 

“Ootori-senpai live-streamed it apparently, and Akatsuki-senpai is livid about it.” Isshiki Kanade decides to take pity on Yuuta and clued him in on the fact instead. 

“Our performance was live-streamed?! Over the school’s broadcasting channel?” Yuuta blinked as he digested the little bit of information extracted from the member of Team Akatsuki. 

"Not over the school's broadcasting channel, Ootori-senpai live-streamed your team's performance on the internet - the MOTUBE to be exact. The link was shared on the school's official Twitter account if you need to verify the information for yourself." Isshiki Kanade decides to be generous and provide Yuuta with all the information he knew. 

"...Thanks for the information. Erm…I'm sorry, but you are? I know you are on Team Akatsuki, just that I'm not sure of the members' names. However, it seems everyone knows me?" Yuuta was a little baffled on this actually, it seems like every musical department candidates know his name but he has no idea who they are. Presently, aside from his own teammates…he only knows the names to the members of Team Hiragi. 

“Isshiki. I’m Isshiki Kanade, the leader for Team Akatsuki.” 

“Isshiki…are you perhaps related to Isshiki-sensei?” Yuuta asks, mostly out of curiosity. 

"If you are referring to the vocal instructor for Class 1A, that's my father." Isshiki Kanade responded before he makes a move to leave the washroom. "Oh, and you do not need to thank me for rescuing you because the only reason I pulled you in here with me is that you were blocking the entrance to the washroom." 

With that said, Isshiki Kanade promptly turns and exited the washroom. Yuuta, in the meantime, took a minute to compartmentalize his thoughts before bracing himself for the crowd he would no doubt face again as he stepped out from the washroom. 

As expected, Yuuta was once again surrounded by a group of students. He plastered on a smile as he thanked the students who commended Team Ootori for putting up an interesting performance. Turning towards the student who asks how they came up with the interesting arrangement - Yuuta responded with the most honest expression he had under his belt that the credit for the arrangement should go to Ootori-senpai and not him. Lastly, to the students who express interests in the teams' costumes - Yuuta said. 

"The costumes were designed by the infamous Nayuki twins from the Ayanagi Academy Junior High division. So maybe you could approach them for more answers if you wish to know the concept behind the costumes design." 

Using his experience from his idol persona, Yuuta somehow managed to keep up with the response to the onslaught of questions heading his way and at the same time leading the crowd away from the washroom. By the time, Yuuta was done entertaining the crowd by answering all the questions they have for Team Ootori in general and finish thanking the students who commended their team performance - an hour has already passed by. 

“Hoshitani, you did good handling the crowd. I was half-expecting that one of us would have to rescue you from the mob.” Tsukigami Kaito commented as the team finally met up with their team leader. 

"Haha…I was indeed stumped for a minute since I have no idea why I'm getting mobbed at first. However, I had someone who kindly filled me in on the situation and then…I tried to handle the crowd the way I saw the KitaKore duo handle their fans." Yuuta, once again, uses the KitaKore duo as an excuse to explain the way he handles the crowd earlier. 

"Nayuki, is that my stuff from the dressing room?" Upon noticing the blond with a familiar-looking backpack in his hands, Yuuta immediately calls out for the teen's attention.

“Ah…yes, these are yours. I figured it’s better to bring it out from the dressing room since we weren’t sure if you would be heading back there.” Nayuki explained. 

"Thanks, I figured I should get changed first then," Yuuta said as he took the backpack from Nayuki and headed back towards the direction of the washroom. 

While the members of Team Ootori waited near the amphitheater outdoor stage for Yuuta to rejoin them after getting changed, Team Hiragi was on their way to the school's cafeteria to grab some food seeing as they had yet to have lunch. The pink-haired member of Team Hiragi has been making snide remarks about the unorthodox tactics adopted by Team Ootori - the entire way since they stepped out from the small hall of the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center. 

"Ugawa, I get that you are unhappy about Team Ootori's performance getting an overwhelming response from the entire school population. Still, it's getting annoying with you yapping on the fact relentlessly since an hour ago. Need I remind you again that the decision to do a live-stream of the new ‘Ayanagi Showtime' on the internet was something which Ootori-senpai decided himself? Neither Shuu nor the other members on Team Ootori were informed of it before the performance, in fact, they were only told of it when the commotion starts." Toraishi Izumi, who has been walking in the front of Ugawa Akira finally could stand it no longer and decides to cut in during the pink-haired member mid-rant. 

"Toraishi, you're just siding up with them because your childhood friend is on that team." Ugawa Akira retaliates in kind. 

Toraishi gaped at the audacity of Ugawa Akira, as he stared at the shortest member on their team with incredulity as he said. "What has me telling you to keep your mouth shut got to do with Shuu?!" 

"Rui, what do you think in terms of Team Ootori's performance?" Sawatari Eigo chooses to ignore the squabble going on behind him, instead, he opted to focus his attention on Tatsumi Rui, the leader of Team Hiragi with a question on the teen's opinion to the performance put up by Team Ootori earlier on during the newcomers' debut performance. 

“Team Ootori’s performance is interesting!” Inumine Seishiro butted in from behind, but neither members paid him any attention. In their opinion, Inumine is basically good for nothing except when it comes down to musical performance. 

"In terms of techniques and skills, they are still not quite up to par. However, it cannot be denied that there's something that draws people in during their performance. Judging from the reactions from the rest of the school, they would most likely make it into the passing range this round. After all, it wouldn't do to disappoint the audience crowd." Tatsumi Rui concluded after considering the entire situation from all perspectives. 

On the other side of the world, Tsukigami Haruto had watched the live-stream performance of the new ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ on the internet. The first thing he did after watching the performance was to drop a message to Ootori Itsuki’s mobile, thanking the other for obliging his request to live-stream the performance on MOTUBE. 

Haruto: Ootori-kun, thank you for obliging my special request. *smiley emoji*

Ootori: Well…I can't exactly deny the request from a devoted elder sibling who wishes to see the debut performance of a younger sibling with their own eyes, can I?

Haruto: Nevertheless, thank you. By the way, the new arrangement for Ayanagi Showtime is quite interesting. It would have been better if the boy taking center during the last formation didn’t stumble though. :D 

Ootori: Ah…that's Hoshitani, and considering that he's new to the musical concept. I'll say he's quite a fast learner since I only came up with the arrangement like one week before the performance. 

Haruto: Interesting…only one week of preparation and the stumbling is the only mistake the boy made? Now you’d caught my interest, I’ll look forward to meeting him for myself. 

Following this, the ecstatic Tsukigami Haruto decides to give all his former team-mates a call asking if they had seen the performance of the new ‘Ayanagi Showtime' yet. Needless to say, Uozumi Asaki was kind of annoyed by Tsukigami Haruto's antics. 

"Honestly, is there a need for you to make an international call all the way from New York to Japan just to ask me something this trivial?" Uozumi Asaki pinches the bridge of his nose as he picked up the call from his former teammate. 

"Maa…maa… I apologize if I'm interrupting you amid something important, but I just felt like sharing my joy with you. Please do watch it if you haven't, I'll be waiting to read about your feedback to the performance. Do you need the link to the video? I could send it to you shortly." Tsukigami Haruto was saying, and meanwhile, Uozumi Asaki was rolling his eyes at the call before eventually hanging up on the elder Tsukigami. 

“Ah,…Asaki hang up on me.” Tsukigami Haruto blinked as he stared at his phone in a stupefied manner before shrugging it off and decides to bomb his other two ex-teammates with messages and the link to the video on the chatting app instead. He didn’t want to risk calling the other two just in case they were with Asaki and decided to boycott answering the calls from him altogether. 

For Saotome Ritsu and Futaba Taiga, they were hardly surprised to receive messages from Tsukigami Haruto urging them to watch the video of the new ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ on MOTUBE. They had just been warned about that by Uozumi Asaki earlier on in another message, after all. 

Minutes later, Saotome Ritsu drop a message into the group chat that has not been touched since their graduation days with a question directing towards Futaba Taiga. 

Saotome: Taiga, are you by chance related to that boy who stumbled in the video towards the last part of the performance? If you're not related I'll apologize, but the two of you look quite similar in appearance. 

Haruto: Ah…now that you'd mentioned it…they do share some similar traits in appearance. 

Futaba: … You know what, I won't deny nor agree to that statement but only because I can't say for certain that we are not related. My parents both come from big families…

Asaki: I know the three of you are in a different time-zone from me presently, but do have some consideration that some of us [specifically me] have to work. Stop bombarding the chat group, it’s damn distracting and annoying. 

In the meantime, Korekuni Ryuji did something mischievous with Kitakado Tomohisa's silent support. The duo who watched the live-stream performance of Team Ootori together with the rest of the school copied the link to the video and send it into the group chat of ‘B-Project' members while Yuuta is preoccupied with other things. 

Ryuji: Guys - check this out! [link to a video on MOTUBE] 

Kento: What’s this?

Ryuji: Something interesting, just watch the video. We will talk after you guys finish watching the video. 

Since Yuuta was so anxious about whether Team Ootori will pass the newcomers’ debut performance, he didn’t have it in mind to check just what exactly was going on in the group chat of ‘B-Project’ on his phone messaging app. He figured he could catch up to the group conversation at a later point of time, so he just stayed together with the members of ‘Team Ootori’ as they chatted idly while waiting for the results to be released by the judges of the newcomers’ debut performance. 

"Guys, do you think we will make it? I mean, I did stumble at the end…" Yuuta started somewhat apprehensively. 

"Under usual circumstances, that stumbling bit might have ended up with the entire team failing. However, our team's situation is hardly anything usual. First off, we performed a new arrangement of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime' that never existed before today. Secondly, Ootori-senpai literally showcases our performance to the entire world by live-streaming it on the internet. This also literally translated into the possibility of past alumnus having watched the new ‘Ayanagi Showtime' - thus whether we pass or not, the audience's opinions should also be taken into account if the school wishes to avoid the situation of a riot on hand." Tsukigami Kaito said as he analyzed the situation from an objective point of view. 

The group discussion continues on for Team Ootori, while Yuuta's phone continues to vibrate from the ongoing messages in the ‘B-Project' chat group. 

Kento: I can't believe he stumbled during an actual performance, where did his professionalism disappear off to? 

Goshi: Aizome, give Ashu a break. Obviously, he’s nervous and he’s new at this musical thing. Besides, I doubt he’s aware that the performance is going to be live-streamed on the internet… he probably thought the audiences are just the judges. 

Ryuji: A little bit of background information… according to Yuuta, Ootori-senpai [the member of Kao Council who is coaching him] only reveals to them the arrangement for their performance precisely one week before the actual performance. So they only have like one week to prepare for the new Ayanagi Showtime.

Goshi: Wait…you said new Ayanagi Showtime, so you mean there’s an old version of the performance? 

Ryuji: Ayanagi Showtime is a musical performed back in the founding days of Ayanagi Academy. Every year, students participating in the newcomers’ debut performance would put up a performance of the Ayanagi Showtime. The new arrangement is faster pace in terms of the music, and it features a little bit of soft rock whereas the standard arrangement for Ayanagi Showtime has more of a groove feel to the music. 

Goshi: Any sample videos so I can compare between the two?

Tomohisa: Would the video from last year’s candidates do? 

Ryuji: O_O Video from last year’s candidate? Tomo, I didn’t know you knew anyone from the musical department.

Tomohisa: Ryuji…does the name Irinatsu Masashi ring any bells for you? 

Ryuji: *innocent emoji* Nope 

Tomohisa: He's in the same class with us last year, and because we had to make use of the recording studios managed by his family on several different occasions…I would have thought you would at least remember his family name. 

Kento: Why are the two of you conversing here when you are like in the same class? Oh and Goshi says he just needs a video of the standard Ayanagi Showtime for comparison, he doesn't really care which year the video was from. 

Tomohisa: Noted, tell him I’ll message him privately and send him the video file. 

There were about five minutes of silence in the chat group following Kitakado Tomohisa's message, and then the chat group starts getting busy again. It seems that Osari Hikaru and Sekimura Mikado has finished watching the video and decides to join in the conversation taking place in the chat group. Although, their focus seems to be on the preparation time for the performance as opposed to the face that Yuuta ended the performance with a stumbling act. 

Hikaru: O_O What?! The group only has one week to prepare for the performance?! Wow, if that's the case I'm actually quite amazed Yutan only stumbled towards the end of the performance then…because he's like clumsy most of the time?

Mikado: Indeed. He usually needs an entire month's worth of rehearsals to ensure that everything goes right for B-Pro live performances especially concerts. 

Kento: Hmm…true, even for the comeback show of ‘Thrive' broadcasting tonight at 8pm on TV - he spends about four weekends to prepare for it. 

Goshi: Speaking of that comeback show, he really had me sweating for a while during the performance of Love Addiction. 

Hikaru: Eh?! What happens during the performance of Love Addiction? *curious emoji*

Kento: Ah… that part eh, yes - it is a little bit scary thinking back about it. Erm no… Hikaru, I am not spoiling the show before it even broadcast. If you want to know what happens, you are going to have to watch the show yourself. 

Hikaru: Ai-chan~~~ that’s so unfair. You know that MoonS have a radio show going on tonight!

Kento: Get someone to record the show for you to watch at a later timing then. I'm sure our friends here wouldn't mind helping you out. 

Akane: Hikaru, I can do the recording of the Thrive Comeback show for you. 

Hikaru: Aww~~~thank you Akanecchi! I’ll give you a hug now if I can. 

Akane: You're welcome. I have to go now, my break is over. 

The release of the results for the newcomers’ debut performance took place at 5pm in the evening. It’s an hour later than the originally planned time, but considering the actions taken by Ootori Itsuki…the judges have to ponder over their judging criteria carefully. Eventually, a decision needs to be made and it was agreed upon within the judging panels that Team Ootori to be award the highest point in terms of originality and creativity. The rest of the criteria will be graded and assessed according to the team’s individual members’ performance. 

As soon as the results were pinned up on the notice board, Team Ootori who has been waiting around anxiously since earlier in the afternoon hurried to look at the results. They started right at the top and continue all the way down, stopping only when they saw their team’s name. 

“8th, we made it within the top ten!” Nayuki was murmuring under his breath, as he turns to look at Yuuta with a beaming smile. 

“Yes! We passed and made it into the 3rd stage.” Yuuta cheered as he proposed a team celebration over juices and snacks back at the dormitory lounge. 

Unknowingly, Akatsuki Kyoji of the present Kao Council is extremely unhappy about the judges' decision to pass Team Ootori. "I can't believe this, there must be a mistake." With that, he stalked off to find Hiragi Tsubasa and hopefully he could get his hand upon the results of the judging submitted by the teaching staff. 

"Honestly, Akatsuki…what's your issue with Ootori anyway?" Yuzuriha Christian Lion is kind of getting fed-up by the way Akatsuki keeps droning on how Team Ootori should be failed for defying traditions when no rules have been broken if they were to base the performance as according to the stipulated rules in the newcomers' debut performance rule-book. 

Granted, nobody actually refers to the rule-book these days…but Yuzuriha had to admit, Ootori is smart. With the supporting evidence from the rule-book that Team Ootori isn’t breaking any rules by performing a new arrangement of the Ayanagi Showtime, the judges would have to adapt and make amendments to the set of grading criteria. This, in turn, together with the overwhelming response to the live-streamed performance is the key to Team Ootori’s passing. 

"Akatsuki, wasn't it you that pointed out the fact that if a team led by a fellow member of the Kao Council failed - it would lead people to have doubts in the abilities of the members on the Kao Council just yesterday?" Hiragi Tsubasa, having had enough of Akatsuki tirade finally spoke up as he turns weary eyes upon his hot-headed teammate. 

Now that finally got Akatsuki Kyoji to relent in his endless tirade, while Sazanami and Yuzuriha heaved a sigh of relief. 

Since Yuuta decided to hold a celebration back at the dormitory to congratulate themselves for advancing to the next stage, the five of them decided to pay a visit to a nearby convenience store. Seeing as this was the first time Yuuta had time to actually visit the convenience store himself, he was kind of just randomly swiping various snacks off the rack and into the basket he picked up near the store's entrance. What he didn't notice is that his teammates from ‘Team Ootori' were practically ogling his overzealous behavior towards the junk food section in general. 

“Hoshitani-kun, that’s a little too much snacks - don’t you think?” Nayuki spoke up, stopping Yuuta from the act of swiping more junk food into the basket he had on hand. 

"...Ah, sorry…I supposed I got too excited." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he removed some of the chips he had taken off the racks and put them back in their original position. He continues to remove items from his basket until Nayuki finally nodded his approval to the snack selection. 

[...Darn, I forgot Nayuki’s tendency to act like a ‘mom’ when it comes down to their eating habits.] Yuuta thought as he trudged after the rest of the members towards the drinks section of the store. 

Thinking that he could probably message Ryuji to help pick up some junk food on his behalf since he wasn't able to do it himself, Yuuta took his mobile phone out only to gape at the sight of ‘120 messages from 2 chats' notifications from his messaging app. With the corner of his mouth twitching, he opens up the messaging app and clicks on the message from his boss - the director of ‘Brave Entertainment' first. 

Director: Extra dance training on Sunday morning with effect from next week.

Blinking in confusion, Yuuta decides to acknowledge his boss's message at a later point. For now, he needs to find out just why exactly was he scheduled for extra dance training over the weekends… The teen soon found his answers in the group chat of B-Project. Seeing as the chat group doesn't just comprise of members from B-Project but also Sumisora Tsubasa, a high chance is that Tsubasa saw the video link shared by Ryuji and decides to forward it to Daikoku Shuuji - the director for ‘Brave Entertainment'. 

Yuuta spends the entire time in the convenience store reading the chats going on in the ‘B-Project' chat group while keeping half his mind on the movements of Team Ootori so he wouldn't miss out anything discussed between the other four members. It took him a few minutes to decide how to respond to the conversation going on in the chat group, and when he did reply… it was with a video of KitaKore unofficial live performance at the Ayanagi Academy amphitheater outdoor stage. 

Yuuta: [Video - KitaKore mini-live performance uploaded]

Yuuta: Take that, Ryu-chan! While I commend you on your sneakiness to share the video of Team Ootori, here’s my ‘revenge’. 

Ryuji: !!! Yuuta, I thought you said you weren’t recording! 

Yuuta: Well, I lied then… 

Kazuna: What’s this? KitaKore version of Momo’s - ‘magic Joker’? I didn’t know you do imitation performance, Ryuji. 

Ryuji: *mortification emoji* That was during lunch break, Tomo and I were just messing around. We weren’t even aware of being filmed. 

Yuuta smirked, satisfied for the embarrassment he’d managed to cause Ryuji in return for the teen’s sneaky act of sharing the video of Team Ootori’s Ayanagi Showtime where he made a fool of himself by tripping over Tengenji’s leg. 

By the time, Team Ootori arrived back at the dormitory building - they were just in time for dinner. Thus, the team celebration was pushed back to later that night and instead of the students’ lounge on the ground floor of the dormitory building. It’s going to take place in Yuuta and Nayuki’s shared room instead. 

Downstairs in the students’ lounge, Ugawa Akira was sitting in front of the TV unit and watching the ‘Thrive’ special comeback show while trying his best to ignore his roommate cum teammate - Inumine Seishiro. 

“Does anyone of you think that the pink-haired guy on TV… his voice sounds a tad similar to Hoshitani of Team Ootori?” Inumine Seishiro commented after he heard the song from the opening act to the music program shown on TV. 

"Nope, I can't tell for sure since I'm not paying attention, to begin with…" Toraishi Izumi shrugged his response since he's more occupied with the task of messaging girls he knew from the school down the street. 

"Geez, can you shut up - Inumine?! I'm trying to hear what they are saying." Ugawa snapped at Inumine, he always finds it hard to relax in Inumine's presence. How he wished he could request a change in a roommate, but unfortunately it can't be done. 

“I didn’t know you’re a fan of ‘Thrive’, Ugawa…” Toraishi Izumi then commented as he finally flicked his gaze over to the TV for a minute, presumably to find out what TV program is going on right now. 

“I’m not, but I have a childhood friend back in Kyoto that is a fan of ‘Thrive’. I’m only watching the program because I didn’t want to be the only one in the group chat not knowing what exactly is going on with the conversation flow.” Ugawa Akira responded. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little behind schedule, but here's Chapter 9! The ancients made a cameo appearance :P The last scene at least explain why Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi would recognize Kento's car back in the last chapter :)


	10. The Approaching Summer Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that's mostly original, with the exception of the starting scene which was plucked out from Episode 7 of Starmyu S1. You can think this a chapter that bridges the point where the Training camp was announced to the point they set off for the Training camp in the mountain where the Hiragi family villa is located.

Approximately two days after the newcomers’ debut performance event, Ootori Itsuki brought up the topic of conducting a training camp during the summer break for Team Ootori in preparation for their performance during the 3rd stage of the competition - the Ayanagi Festival that will take place in October. 

“Is there a specified performance that we must do?” Tengenji asks then. 

“Unlike the newcomers’ debut performance, the teams have the freedom to decide the type of performance they would want to put up for the Ayanagi Festival.” Ootori Itsuki responded with a smile. 

"That sounds interesting!" Yuuta exclaimed, his eyes sparkle as he starts looking forward towards the Ayanagi Festival. 

"Please don't get too ahead of yourself, Hoshitani. It's not that easy…" Tsukigami thought it his duty to remind their excited leader of reality. 

"Oh right…October is still months away, and before that there's the mid-terms." Yuuta sighed as he thought about the number of things to do on his to-do list. Shifting his attention back towards Ootori Itsuki, Yuuta asks if there's a set date for the training camp yet. 

"I was thinking of holding the training camp over the first two weeks of the summer break, but the details haven't been ironed out. Is there a reason why you are asking about this?" Ootori Itsuki asks Yuuta back in return. 

"I just wish to know so I could better plan my schedule for the summer." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he felt Ootori's eyes zeroed in on him with curiosity. 

Inwardly, Yuuta hoped the senior would not ask what other events he had planned for the summer…because really, at this point he isn't even certain what would be the summer schedule for ‘Thrive' and ‘B-Project'. The only thing he is certain at this point is that Gandara Music has booked out one of the recording studios for the entire day of 30th June for the entire team of ‘B-Project’ to record the new song ‘S Kyuu Paradise’. Following which, on the 1st of July - a photo-shoot session has been arranged for ‘B-Project' at one of the studios under Daikoku Productions. The photos taken during this particular photo-shoot session would be used for the first full album of ‘B-Project'. 

"I see…I'll let you know once the plans for the training camp is finalized." Ootori Itsuki eventually gives up on the idea of fishing information out from Hoshitani. It seems the teen can be quite tight-lipped about certain things, and since the teen isn't willing to share information…he guessed he would just have to let it go. 

“Thank you.” 

With that, Team Ootori's practice session starts officially for the day. Since the newcomers' debut performance is over, the team no longer has to spend their training time going over the steps and sequence for Ayanagi Showtime repeatedly. Always one to encourage freedom, Ootori decides to ask for the team's opinion on just what should they do for today's training session. 

“Can we do acting?” Yuuta suggested, knowing for a fact that out of all the elements involved in a musical production - acting would be his weakness. 

"Okay, …we can work on acting today. Let's see…" Ootori Itsuki then walks about the practice hall thinking about the suitable scenario that he could whip up as a backstory and then getting the boys to act out a scene using the information he had provided in the story. 

It took a few minutes, but once Ootori had an idea going on in his mind. The rest just came easy to him, "This is a story about four young aspiring teens who decide to join the musical industry, so they enrolled themselves into the famous Ayanagi Academy which has been known to produce famous musical artiste. Tengenji - you will take up the role of a rich and proud son of a business tycoon. Tsukigami, you shall be the son of a normal salary-man. Nayuki, you are the shy and introvert childhood friend of Tsukigami. Hoshitani, you would be the amateur of the class with a bubbly and optimistic disposition. Kuga, you are the school's dean. The scenario is that during one of the dance lesson, Tengenji repeated attempts at bullying Nayuki was called out upon by Tsukigami. The two of them started a disagreement verbally at first, Hoshitani attempts to play mediator but his attempt backfired and it instead causes a fist-fight between Tengenji and Tsukigami." 

"..." The five members of Team Ootori blinked as they digested the backstory, there's obviously no script for this acting practice session of theirs'. Seeing as this is something Ootori Itsuki came up with on random so they took a moment to discuss how to go about the act among themselves. 

"Speaking of, why is Kuga getting the role of the school dean? That's like the easiest role to handle out of the entire scene, the dean just needs to enter the scene at the right moment and stop the fight. Shouldn't this role be more suitable for Hoshitani who doesn't really have much experience with acting?" Tsukigami asks, inwardly wondering what was going on in the head of Ootori-senpai when he did the assigning of roles this time. 

Once the discussion was done, the five scattered around while Kuga skillfully hides behind the curtain since he wouldn't make an entrance to the scene until the last part. 

[Impromptu Acting Scene Starts]

The scene started out with Nayuki minding his own business in one corner of the stage when the rich and proud teen played by Tengenji approached. 

“Oi, you… yes, I’m talking to you.” Tengenji started, pulling on his best ‘high and mighty’ tone of voice as he addressed the meek Nayuki who appears to be fidgeting. 

“...Y…Yes, Ten…Tengenji-kun?” Nayuki stammered as he responded to Tengenji’s call. 

“Come here, why are you standing so far away from me?” Tengenji snapped, with a look of impatient crossing over his features. 

Shakily, Nayuki headed over only to be pulled back by Tsukigami who seems to have appeared out of nowhere. 

“Tengenji, kindly get someone else to boss around. Nayuki is our classmate, not your personal servant.” Tsukigami stood in front of Nayuki, shielding the blond from Tengenji’s view. 

“What did you just say?” Tengenji shifted his glance from Nayuki to Tsukigami then, and this particular scene was like second nature to him. Since he never agrees with what Tsukigami says most of the time, channeling his ire towards the navy haired teen was easier than trying to play bully to Nayuki. 

“I believe you heard me perfectly clear the first time around, so I see no need for me to repeat my words.” Tsukigami folded his arms across his chest in a defensive manner as he responded to Tengenji’s words. 

“Why…you little shit! Do you know who I am?!” Tengenji plastered on an incensed expression as he glared venomously at Tsukigami. 

“So what? You may be the son of the world’s richest tycoon but need I remind you that this is a school. A school is a place for everyone to learn… not your family home or your personal playground. You have no right to walk in here and demand absolute obedience from anyone in here.” Tsukigami responded snidely, making sure to send Tengenji a look of disdain before shifting his attention elsewhere. 

That causes Tengenji to flip and immediately drag Tsukigami over to him by the collar, and Yuuta took this as his cue to enter the scene to play the role of the mediator. 

“Maa… Tengenji, Tsukigami as well… will the two of you please calm down.” Yuuta started as he tried to make peace between the duo. 

“Calm down?! Have you heard what he said just now?!” Tengenji shoot Yuuta a look of incredulity. 

“Erm…yes?” Yuuta sweat-dropped, how should he react to this? Hell, half the time he isn’t even sure if this is just a pure act or the two of them are taking this opportunity to vent? 

"Don't you dare to tell me to calm down. I'm not the one splitting mad right now, and have you seen the way he treats Nayuki just now? He's a bully, that's what he is." Tsukigami glared, and if looks could kill - Tengenji would be dead by now. 

"This is it!" Tengenji finally had it, and with that, he lunged towards Tsukigami with his fist raised ready for a punch. 

"What on earth is going on in here!" Kuga finally entered the scene, not knowing what the teachers would usually do if a fight were to take place in class… Kuga did the next best thing he knows. He literally channels Hiragi-senpai from that hallway brawl incident. 

Perhaps it's the sense of deja vu that resulted in both Tengenji and Tsukigami's delayed reaction, but with it, Yuuta and Nayuki finally pull the two apart and then together as a group - they turn towards Kuga and wait for the verdict. 

Kuga took a deep breath, before snapping. “Tengenji Kakeru, Tsukigami Kaito - the two of you, my office now!” 

With that, Kuga proceeds to stalk off towards the side where the curtains are. Tengenji and Tsukigami glared at one another before mirroring Kuga's action by leaving the scene, leaving Nayuki and Yuuta to stare helplessly at one another before glancing towards their only audience - Ootori Itsuki. 

[End of Impromptu Acting Scene] 

"Good job, everyone. That was rather amusing to see…Tengenji may need to work a bit on the controlling of the facial expression. There are a few times I could tell you are uncomfortable with the way you speak with Nayuki. Tsukigami's performance is alright, not much to comment on. Hoshitani, your confusion is all over your face when you tried to play mediator between the two of them. Last but not least, Kuga - nice imitation of Hiragi. Is that how he acted when you guys were brawling in the hallway back in April?" Ootori Itsuki asks with a grin. 

“...I think so.” Kuga Shuu eventually responded. 

Following Ootori’s announcement of the training session coming to an end for the day, Yuuta stopped Tengenji and Tsukigami while he inquires if the two of them are mad at one another. That only resulted in the duo sharing a look of amusement between themselves before turning towards their apprehensive looking leader with a snort. 

"Hoshitani, we know what you were thinking but really…we're fine. Whatever happens just now is just an act that we put up to suit the scenario. Although to make the act convincing, we may have channeled our inner disdain for one another? Seeing as we always seem to disagree with one another, that isn't exactly hard for us to do. Now is that all, or you have something else to say?" Tsukigami shakes his head as he responded to Yuuta's question since Tengenji probably couldn't do it without insulting Hoshitani's intellect. 

"Oh… right, I was thinking that maybe it's time for us to get around to finish that song that we kind of created from a spur of the moment?" Yuuta then nodded and change the subject to what he had been thinking since earlier this morning. 

It took a few minutes for the members of Team Ootori to remember that half-baked song they sort of created while giving Hoshitani a morale boost, by reminding the teen that he’s not alone and that they are always around to support the teen when necessary. 

“Pray tell…what brought this on? I hope you’re aware that finishing a song isn’t as easy as saying ABC.” Tsukigami pause for a second before asking in return. 

"I know it's not going to be easy, but I was hoping that we could at least get the lyrics out and a rough idea of how the song is going to sound? We can get someone else to assist us with the music for the song later. Besides, after today's session, I just thought it better to be prepared…who knows when Ootori-senpai would suddenly request for us to put up performance without giving us a heads-up or time to prepare." Yuuta explained his reasoning for wanting to get the song done as soon as possible. 

“Well…I guess that’s kind of true.” Tsukigami grudgingly admits. 

“...I supposed you would like to start working on it this evening since you have it brought up to our attention now?” Kuga Shuu then glanced over at Yuuta with a knowing look in his eyes, as he commented. 

“That’s my plan, so yes.” Yuuta nodded to Kuga Shuu’s words, as he awaited the response from the other members. 

“Well…sure, I don’t see any problem with sparing a few minutes working on the song later during the study session. I mean, technically, we are meeting up later to study for the impending mid-terms anyway.” Tengenji shrugged his response casually as he took a sip of water from his bottle. 

"No issues here, so who's room are we meeting up in?" Tsukigami then asks they have been taking turns hosting the study session every evening except the weekends. 

"If we are going by the roster, I think it's Hoshitani and Nayuki's turn today," Tengenji said in response to Tsukigami's question. 

"Well…if there's nothing else, I'll head off for my part-time job now. I'll see you guys later at 8pm." Kuga Shuu usually skips the study session on days he's scheduled for his part-time job but seeing as his results are quite stable for every subject, he has the option of skipping out on the study sessions, unlike Yuuta. 

Yuuta's results in the academic aspects are just like his abysmal performance in acting, sometimes good and sometimes bad. There's no constant, and his results in maths and science are like the stock market - at times it's very good, and at times it's so terrible that Tsukigami actually wondered what Yuuta was doing during the tests. 

On the last day of the school's mid-term exam, Yuuta was practically bouncing in his seat the entire day. Once the exam papers have all been collected by the teacher overseeing the class during the exam period, Yuuta literally leaps up from his seat and proceeds to drag Tengenji and Nayuki out of the class leaving the rest of their classmates wondering what exactly is going on with the trio. 

“I hope there’s a reason why you dragged us out of the class and to the 2nd year instrumental department right after exams ended for the day," Tsukigami commented dryly as the five of them came to a halt directly outside a 2nd year classroom allotted for the instrumental department use. 

“...Hoshitani, I thought I told you the music clip will only be ready after lunch…why are you here so early?” The 2nd year student that happens to glance out of the window and noticed Team Ootori's presence, sighed as he focuses upon Yuuta and asks.

“I know… Haruka-senpai, I guess I’m just too excited to let them hear the music clip.” Yuuta’s excitement could not be hidden, he’s practically bouncing on his feet. 

“... Please go for your lunch first, I’ll have the music clip ready by then.” The 2nd year student by the name of Haruka sighed aloud this time as he addressed Yuuta. 

Once Yuuta leads the rest of the members of Team Ootori away, Haruka massaged the side of his throbbing temples and muttered something inaudible under his breath. Turning towards his friend, another fellow student of the same class - he asked. "Kei, any possibility of you finishing up the editing of the music clip over the next fifteen minutes? Because…I really doubt they could stay away for long." 

“Well…since you ask me so nicely, I’ll sacrifice my lunch hour if you buy me a sandwich to tide over the period.” The 2nd year student named Kei said in response. 

Meantime, Tsukigami was grilling Yuuta for the details of that earlier display outside the classroom of the 2nd year instrumental department. 

“Hoshitani, care to explain what exactly is going on before?” Tsukigami narrowed his eyes at the leader of their team, who’s practically buzzing with excitement. 

“Yeah…what music clip are they talking about?” Tengenji interjected as he voiced his own doubt across. 

“I would very much like to know just where and when on earth did you start expanding your social circle to the 2nd year students outside of the ‘KitaKore’ - Hoshitani-kun.” Nayuki nodded as he joined the rest in the interrogation of Yuuta. 

The only one not interrogating Yuuta is Kuga, but that’s probably because he had figured out most of the puzzle pieces by himself. If his conjecture is right, the music clip which the 2nd year students mention earlier should be the music to that song they were working on over the last few days. It was obvious from the way Hoshitani is behaving over the last few days to see that the teen was quite eager for the song to be finished up, what he didn’t expect is having the 2nd year students from the instrumental department helping the teen out on this little side-project of theirs. 

"You know that song we were finalizing the other day? Well, someone has to do the music right? So I thought better to leave that part for the professional, but seeing as approaching a professional to help us produce the music isn't really possible. I opt to go for the second-best option, which is to enlist some help from the resident instrumental department of our school." Yuuta explained, smiling. 

"...You couldn't have enlisted students of our age level for help?" Tsukigami found himself having trouble following Hoshitani's train of thoughts, isn't it easier to go to the first-years instead of the 2nd years? 

“It would take double the time for first-years to complete the song than the 2nd year students, and I want the song to be done fast.” 

“Never mind… just how on earth did you get to find someone in the 2nd year who is willing to help us produce the instrumental part of the song anyway?" Tsukigami asks next, although inwardly he had a suspicion that Hoshitani had to make use of the KitaKore duo's connection for this. 

"Well, …you know how our performance of ‘Ayanagi Showtime' caused an uproar in the school? Apparently, Haruka and Kei have also seen the video of our ‘Ayanagi Showtime' performance, and I was speaking to the ‘KitaKore' duo about how we had been working on a song the other day at the amphitheater outdoor stage. The two of them happens to pass by and overheard it, got interested in the song we are working on and the rest is history." Yuuta tried to wriggle his way out by giving a vague explanation.

Unfortunately, Tsukigami isn’t willing to let him off the hook just yet. Thus, Yuuta ended up having to recount the entire story to the rest of the members of Team Ootori. 

"Actually, it's really nothing fascinating… what happens was that they need to decide on something to do for their mid-terms practical aspect of the course they're enrolled in. The project is a group project that involved both the composition department and the instrumental department, they basically need to present something original. Seeing as we only have the lyrics and not the music itself composed, they kind of volunteered for it provided we allow them to use the same song for their group project." Yuuta further explained how exactly he had managed to get the 2nd years to work on their song. 

“Okay… so if this is going to be their practical aspects of the exam, how do we fit in there?” Tsukigami is confused. 

“Right, during the practical exam where they are performing the live version of the song - it will be an acoustic version which features the instrumental department guys doing the instrumental part of the performance while the vocals would be cover by the KitaKore duo. Contrary to popular beliefs, they cannot do their own songs for a school exam so they tend to work with another group during such occasions.” Yuuta elaborated on the 2nd year students' plan for the song, bit by bit. 

"Right…and I still haven't seen how this has got to do with us." Tsukigami prompted further. 

"I'm coming to that, seeing as this song was originally our idea - they cannot just snitch it from us. So they decide to credit us appropriately by having us perform the actual recording version of the song. It's only because we are not in the same year as them that we cannot perform the song during their practical exam performance stage." With that Yuuta finally ended his explanation.

"Okay… and I supposed today we are going to listen to the completed clip of the music? Who did the composition of the music anyway? I get that Haruka-san is probably one of the students that did the performance of the instrumental part for the music clip, but the actual composition of the music is someone else - right?" Tsukigami brought up yet another question towards the end of Yuuta's explanation. 

"Honjo-senpai did the music composition basing on the tune I supplied on how the music should sound, he's the one that decides which instrument are to be used in the music clip though," Yuuta responded, still grinning widely despite the relentless questions from Tsukigami. 

"Is there a reason why you addressed Honjo-senpai by his family name but addressed the other two 2nd year students by their given names?” Kuga Shuu then asked, causing Yuuta to blink stupidly for a minute before realizing the point Kuga was trying to make. 

"Oh… well, seeing as Haruka-senpai and Kei-senpai shared family names, addressing them by their given names is easier to differentiate between the two." Yuuta shrugged as he explained his reasoning for the different forms of addressing he had adopted for the three 2nd year students that assisted in this little side-project of theirs. 

"Eh? They share the same family names? Are they twins?" Nayuki asks as he thought back to the two 2nd year students they had met briefly earlier. 

"No…they're most certainly not twins. I had asked them the same question when I got myself acquainted with their presence, and they respond that they are cousins who just happen to be born in the same year. Their fathers though are twins - one of them is working as a scriptwriter, and the other a songwriter." Yuuta then proceeds to give his fellow team members on Team Ootori a brief introduction to the two 2nd year students from the instrumental department - Mishima Kei and Mishima Haruka. 

“Wait…does that means that we actually get a chance to step into the recording studio?!” Tengenji gaped when he finally digested the meaning behind Yuuta’s words. 

"Yes, you're right. Once we hear the music clip and have no issues with it, the next thing to do would be entering the recording studio to have the song recorded." Yuuta said, nodding to Tengenji's words with a smile. 

“Wow…that’s just amazing, normally the first-years are only allowed into the recording studio during the second semester. ” Nayuki breathed out when he realized the fact that he would actually get to see the inside of the school’s recording studio. That’s like the only place they were not given a tour during the orientation period. 

Since the 2nd year students are using this song as part of their mid-terms project, the recording needs to be completed as early as possible for the 2nd year students to not miss their project submission deadline. Therefore, once every member on Team Ootori agreed with the music clip - the 2nd year students proceed to make a booking with the school for the use of the school’s recording studio room. 

On the day of the scheduled recording, the 2nd year students gathered the members of Team Ootori around and give them a briefing on what to expect during the recording stage. While the rest of the members listened carefully to the words of advice the 2nd year students had for them, Yuuta was openly day-dreaming since he’s not exactly a newbie when it comes down to vocal recording. 

“Are you paying attention, Hoshitani?” Yuuta’s state of distraction was apparently noted by Mishima Haruka, who seems annoyed that he’s blatantly zoning out on them and thus ended up being called upon. 

“Erm…yes, I’m paying attention.” Yuuta sweat-dropped at being caught day-dreaming but lied anyway. 

“In that case, let’s start with you then.” Mishima Haruka initially thought he could teach Hoshitani Yuuta a lesson on the repercussion of not paying attention. However, he ended up being stunned by the fact that Hoshitani breezed through the entire recording process without screwing up once. 

“Geez…you seemed to have forgotten that he’s in the advanced vocal course like the KitaKore duo. Part of the syllabus for the advanced vocal course is to record and sing demos for aspiring songwriters.” Mishima Kei rolls his eyes at his cousin’s stupefied expression when Hoshitani Yuuta breezes through his part of the recording with ease. 

Due to the size restriction of the school recording studio, they are not able to let all five members of Team Ootori to do the recording together as a team and have to split them up into two groups. They would later combine the two recordings and edit them using the mixer to merge the parts together. 

"Alright, we will do the editing on our side and send you the finished clip once ready. By the way, how do you guys want to name the song and do you guys have any suggestions for your team's name aside from Team Ootori? I wouldn't mind submitting it and listing down Team Ootori as the vocal for the recorded clip, but I think that will result in another commotion when news began to spread among the faculty." Kei told the group of five when the recording of the song is completed. 

"Well…I think we can just go ahead and name the song ‘Quintet~Quintet'. Seeing as the song features four instruments and the vocal makes it five. Quintet is a suitable name for it, as to how you are going to list the vocalist for the song - let's go with Stardust instead of Team Ootori. We certainly don't need extra attention right now." Yuuta said after exchanging a look with his fellow team members. 

“Stardust it is then. Interesting name by the way, oh…before I forgot - we are very much looking forward to your team’s performance during the Ayanagi Festival. Let us know if you guys need any help.” With that said, the 2nd year students proceed to shoo them away and shifted their attention back to the editing task on hand. 

On the way to the practice hall the team was using for their training session, Yuuta received a text from Korekuni Ryuji informing him that the schedule for ‘B-Project' and ‘Thrive' has been emailed to him. 

Yuuta: Ryu-chan, why was it emailed to me?! You know I've no access to the laptop since I didn't pack it with me at the start of the school term. 

Ryuji: The file is too big to send via chat message, it has to be sent in an email. You can use mine or Tomo's laptop to access it later tonight. Come over only after 10pm though, we are covering the Radio Show for MoonS this evening. 

Yuuta: Noted.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entire chapter with only the opening part referencing to Episode 7 of Starmyu S1.   
I introduced 3 OCs into this fic for this chapter, the 2nd year students…but if you really need a face to put it to… please refer to episode 12 of Starmyu S1 during their performance. There’s a guy with video cam in hand taking a video of their performance with another guy holding the umbrella for him in the crowd watching the performance. 
> 
> OCs for this chapter:   
1\. Mishima Kei - 2nd Year Instrumental Department  
2\. Mishima Haruka - 2nd Year Instrumental Department  
3\. Honjo - 2nd Year Composition Department


	11. Training Camp with Team Hiragi, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comprises of part of the scenes from Episode 7 of Starmyu S1, and it starts off with some interaction between KitaKore + Thrive members.

"Hoshitani-kun, when did you get back in last night?" Nayuki's voice jarred Yuuta out from his thoughts and back to the world of the living. 

"Aa…sometime after 11pm I believed," Yuuta responded sheepishly, as he pulled on his sneakers since he's off to an early day. 

"I see… and where do you plan on going now? Judging from your present attire, it didn't seem as though you are just off for a morning jog session." Nayuki commented as he hoists himself off the lower bunk bed and starts bustling about the room to get ready for the new day ahead. 

"I'm heading out for breakfast with the KitaKore duo," Yuuta said, when in actuality - he was just meeting up with the KitaKore duo to travel to the photo studio where they have been scheduled for the photo-shoot session for B-Project. Of course, they would be taking group photos with their individual team as well as individual photos for future marketing purposes. 

“Okay… is that all you have planned for today?” Nayuki inquires before Yuuta could leave the room. 

"I think so, why?" Yuuta blinked as he asks Nayuki back in return. 

“Training camp starts tomorrow, and as far as I know…you haven’t start packing for the trip.” Nayuki reminded in a dry tone of voice. 

"Oh, shit…the training camp starts tomorrow?! How long would it last again?" Yuuta cursed aloud as he debates if he should pack his things first before heading off for the photo-shoot session with ‘B-Project' members or should he go for the photo-shoot session and leave the packing for later this evening upon his return to the dormitory. 

“Two weeks, I thought Ootori-senpai mentioned that to you before?” Nayuki blinked before raising his eyebrow in surprise, thinking that this must be the first time Hoshitani forgot something that was mentioned by Ootori Itsuki. 

"Right…I'd forgot, I mean I know there would be a training camp coming up just can't remember how long it will last." Yuuta face-palmed as he responded. Either way, he wouldn't have time to pack now…so he guessed he would have to do it later when he returns. Thinking that it might be good to have a packing list to reference while doing the actual packing later, he turns towards his roommate and requested for the blond's assistance. 

"Nayuki, can you write me a list of things to pack for the training camp? I'll pack my bags according to the list later when I got back from my breakfast appointment with the KitaKore." 

“Oh… erm, okay…” Nayuki only barely managed to nod his agreement to help Yuuta, before the teen completely disappears from his sight. 

“Nayuki, where’s Hoshitani rushing off to? It’s not even 7am.” Tengenji yawned as he inquires while stepping into the room Nayuki shared with Hoshitani.

"Breakfast appointment with the KitaKore duo, he says. Now, what brought you over this early in time, Tengenji-kun?" Nayuki being an early person is now completely awake and thinking about what to make for breakfast shortly. 

"I need help…I've never been to a training camp before so I'm not sure what to bring along for the trip," Tengenji said, looking away from the blond with a pink tint coloring his cheeks. 

“I see… well, I’ll write you a list of things to pack for the trip then.” Nayuki offered, seeing as he is going to write his roommate a list of things to pack - he might as well provide another copy for the redhead. 

“Oh…that will be great, thanks.” Tengenji allowed a small smile to pull at the corner of his lips as he thanked the blond for the assistance. 

"You're welcome," Nayuki responded, before inquiring on what the redhead would prefer for breakfast. 

"Eh? You're offering me breakfast too?" Tengenji blinked in surprise. 

“Well… it’s easier to cook for two than to cook for one.” Nayuki answered honestly. 

"If it isn't too much trouble, maybe a traditional Japanese style breakfast?" Tengenji said, it has been days since he enjoyed an authentic Japanese style breakfast and he'd rather missed it, to be honest. 

"I'm fine with that…if you are okay with the idea of waiting since the Japanese style menu tends to take a little more time to prepare." Nayuki shrugged as he collected his toiletries from the cabinet by the side of his study desk, before heading off to visit the common bathroom at the end of the hallway. 

The dorm rooms of the Ayanagi Academy dormitory do not come equipped with en-suite bathrooms, so everyone has to make do with the common bathroom located at the end of the hallway on each level. There isn't a lot of people around at this hour of the day, especially considering that today marks the start of the official summer holidays for the first-years…most students would opt to sleep in. For the 2nd and 3rd year, their holidays would begin only from tomorrow since most of them had their last round of mid-term exams scheduled for today. 

While Nayuki bustled about the school dormitory, Yuuta has already arrived at the photo studio where B-Project members were scheduled to have their photos taken by the professional photographer engaged by Sumisora Tsubasa - their lovely lady manager from Gandara Music. 

“Good morning, Yuuta, Tomo and Ryu.” Kento Aizome greeted the trio upon their arrival. 

“Morning to you too, Kenken.” Yuuta greeted his teammate from Thrive cheerfully. 

“Good morning, Kento.” The KitaKore duo echoed before Ryuji swiped a donut from the blue-haired member of Thrive and start nibbling on it. Yuuta, who saw Ryuji’s act immediately mirrored the action causing Kento Aizome to frown before complaining. 

“The bakery is just around the corner; you guys could have just purchased your own instead of swiping off from me if neither of you had taken breakfast before coming in.” 

"Kenken…the queue outside that bakery is atrocious! Neither of us can afford the time to wait in line, besides you had more than enough donuts to feed everyone here. Surely, you wouldn't die by sparing us a few donuts to tide over our hunger?" Yuuta whined as he pulled a puppy eyes attack upon his fellow teammates of Thrive. 

“...Yuuta, please refrain from acting cute in front of me. It’s too early for me to deal with your puppy eyes attack.” Kento Aizome commented. 

"Yeah right…" From the other side of Kento Aizome, Goshi Kaneshiro could not help but snort aloud at Kento's words. 

"Hmm…? Gochin! Good morning, and what do you mean by saying that?" Yuuta greeted before inquiring about Goshi's earlier statement. 

“Do you know how this guy here ends up with so many bags of donuts?” Goshi asked, amusement lurking behind the depths of his red snake eyes.

"Erm… not exactly." Yuuta blinked but he figured Kenken wouldn't have queued for them himself, because that would mean getting his attire rumpled by trying to fend off fanatic fan-girls. If there's anything Kenken cannot stand, it's getting his bangs disturbed and clothes rumpled. 

“He got the owner of the bakery to donate them by using his charm. All he needs to do is to stand by the side and plaster on a look of woe, make some comments about not being able to taste the delicacy due to a lack of time to queue and immediately he received a dozen bags of free donuts from the bakery owner.” Goshi rolls his eyes as he recounted the sight he had witnessed earlier on in the day to Yuuta and the Kitakore duo. 

“Say what?!” Yuuta gaped as he turns towards Kento with disbelieving eyes, and then after sharing a look with Korekuni Ryuji of KitaKore - the two of them proceeds to each grabbed a new bag of donut treats for themselves.

"Hey!" Kento protested but the words of protest die on his lips when Yuuta shut him up with the saying that he didn't pay a single cent for these donuts so he doesn't get the right to complain. 

The photo-shoot session took hours to complete, by the time everything was wrapped up and the members of B-project was welcomed to leave. It was already noon, Yuuta left with the KitaKore duo since he’s heading back to the dormitory while the KitaKore heads off to the school. The duo has their practical exam coming up, so while on the way back to Ayanagi Academy - they were going through the lyrics for the ‘Quintet’ song under Yuuta’s guidance. 

“That’s usually how we sang the song, but that’s our expression of it. You guys are going to sing the acoustic version of it, so feel free to add your own charm to the song.” Yuuta said after he did a solo demo for the ‘Quintet’ song under the insistence of the KitaKore duo. 

“Good to know that we are allowed to add our own charm to the song, because we doubt, we could deliver the song with as much emotional impact as you guys did.” Kitakado Tomohisa admitted, but thankfully the acoustic live performance version of it usually differs somewhat from the recorded version so they are likely able to pull it off. Performing the song in musical style is not going to work for them, so they likely have to do it the usual idol style. 

"I'm eager to see how you guys are going to perform the song, too bad it's a closed-door stage performance so I probably wouldn't be able to see it with my own eyes," Yuuta commented before he wishes the KitaKore duo good luck for their practical exam and headed back to the dormitory on his own from the front gate of Ayanagi Academy. 

The following morning, Yuuta woke to the sound of Nayuki banging the frying pans by the side of his ears. 

“Alright…alright, I’m up. You can stop with that banging now.” Yuuta groaned as he sat up straight in bed. 

"Hoshitani-kun, hurry up and tidy yourself up. There are rice-balls prepared for you on your desk, remember to eat them before heading out." Nayuki reminded, before leaving the room presumably to continue with the preparation of more rice balls for everyone's consumption on the trip up to the training campsite. 

It was one hour later when they head off to the designated bus stop to meet up with their instructing senior - Ootori Itsuki. 

"Good morning boys!" Ootori Itsuki greeted the five members of his team cheerfully. 

“Good morning, Ootori-senpai.” The five of them were quite used to the way the senior addressed them by now, so they no longer batted an eyelid when they heard the word ‘boys’ coming from the silver-haired senpai these days. 

The public buses in Japan are very punctual, so they didn't have to wait long for the bus to arrive. For Tengenji, this is the first time he is taking a public bus so his reactions to the bus ride are quite amusing for the team to watch. Especially the part when Tengenji pressed the button by the side of the window expecting it to be a bell for the bus attendant when Nayuki hurriedly apologizes to the driver by exclaiming that they are not alighting at the next stop. 

"Tengenji-kun, you are not supposed to press that unless you want to alight from the bus," Nayuki explained after apologizing to the driver for the inconvenience caused. 

“Eh? Isn’t that the button to signal for the bus attendant?” Tengenji asks innocently. 

"...There are no such things on public buses." Kuga Shuu interjected from his seat next to Ootori Itsuki from the back row of seats aboard the bus. 

“Really?” Tengenji’s eyes widen at Kuga’s words, while Yuuta allowed a snort of amusement to escape him. 

“It never fails to amaze me at just how uneducated you are in these commoners’ knowledge.” Yuuta grinned as he addressed Tengenji. 

It was quite a long ride from the bus stop of Ayanagi Academy to the area where the Hiragi family villa is located. Since the villa is situated in the mountain, the team had to walk for another twenty minutes on foot before they arrived at the said villa. 

The five members of Team Ootori gaped at the sight of the desolate mansion, and then in unison turn inquiring eyes upon Ootori Itsuki and asks. “This is the place we are staying for our training camp?” 

“Yes, I know it looks old from the outside…but it’s big and spacious. Now let’s stop ogling and get ourselves inside, shall we?” Ootori Itsuki said as he starts leading the way into the mansion, the screeching sound of the wood carved front door opening causes Yuuta to grimace in response. 

Once inside, Tengenji muttered aloud. “Great, the decor inside the mansion seems more dated than its exterior. What’s up with these floorboards? They are creaking, and holy shit - these are fragile. Someone ought to replace these sub-floors.” 

"Tengenji…if you already knew the sub-floors are fragile, to begin with, don't stomp your feet on them intentionally." Yuuta deadpan when he noted the fact that Tengenji had managed to end up with one of his feet stuck in a hole of the floor that gave way when the redhead exerted a little more strength than usual while testing out the condition of the floors.

“What the hell?!” Tengenji gaped, he can’t believe these floors are so lousy. He only stomps his feet once, and the floorboard starts giving way?!

Kuga, meanwhile, wiped a finger on the staircase railing to find a trail of dust coating it. "Looks like no one has been using this place for quite some time already if it managed to collect these amounts of dust." 

"Maa… all of these can be fixed with a bit of cleaning," Nayuki said in response. 

"It doesn't matter if the interior decor is dated, as long as there's a practice hall we could practice in… the rest we could make do with. Now, where's the practice hall located?" Tsukigami said intending to get right down to practice immediately. 

However, Ootori Itsuki decides to declare day 1 of the training camp as a rest day. He claims that the long traveling journey over from the school to the villa is too tiring, and one of the responsibilities of being an actor is to ensure that they get sufficient rest. With that said, he turns to look for a place to rest while giving free reins to the boys on his team to decide what they wish to do. 

“...Why don’t we go around and have a look at the bedrooms to see which rooms we would like to use for the next two weeks to come?” Nayuki suggested, looking at the rest of the members of Team Ootori. 

"Sure, why not? We probably could get a room each to ourselves with the number of rooms they have in this mansion." Tengenji Kakeru shrugged as he agreed to Nayuki's suggestion. 

Sometime later, Nayuki and Yuuta went off to do some exploration around the villa's grounds while the rest of the members opted to rest in their chosen room. Rather, Yuuta was the one trying to explore the villa grounds with Nayuki tagging along with him for the trip. 

The blond was now more or less aware of his roommate’s disastrous sense of directions - and especially after he’d witnessed how Yuuta always head towards the wrong direction even after consulting a local map plastered on the notice board near the exit point of the train station. Ever since then, Nayuki would end up tagging along Yuuta whenever they are in a new area and the blond would only dare let Yuuta leave his sight when he’s certain that there’s someone else walking together with the optimistic teen. 

The signage that hangs at the back-gate of the villa indicating ‘beware of bears' had Yuuta freaking out, Nayuki was just inquiring on just how adverse Yuuta is to the presence of animals in general when they heard some noise coming from the direction of the food storage shed. 

“What’s that sound?” Yuuta paled as he inquires. 

“No idea…” Nayuki responded, appearing to tense as well. 

“...It seems to have originated from the food storage shed.” Yuuta said after listening for another few seconds as he pinpointed the source of the noise. 

Unknowingly to the two members of Team Ootori, there’s another group of students from Ayanagi Academy on the same grounds presently. 

“Toraishi, where did Inumine vanishes off to?” Sawatari Eigo of Team Hiragi questioned when he didn’t see the tallest member of their team anywhere near them. 

“Argh! That inu…I swear I told him to stay put just now.” Toraishi could pull his hair out from frustration, why is it that every time he’s put in charge of watching Inumine?! 

"Maa… let's hurry and try to locate him before Hiragi-senpai noticed his absence." Tatsumi Rui was saying, but somehow it seems luck wasn't on their side since Hiragi Tsubasa arrived at a stop in front of the members of Team Hiragi then. 

“...Where’s Inumine?” Hiragi Tsubasa asks upon noting the teen absence from the team. 

"Hiragi-senpai, Inumine should be somewhere around. We arrived at the front gate together as a team, but as soon as we entered the grounds - he kind of wandered off from us." Tatsumi Rui explained as he fought the urge to face-palm when he thought about the most contradicting presence on his team. 

Contradicting why? Simply put, Inumine is useless at everything except for musical performances. That guy couldn't even hold a proper conversation without breaking into a song or dance at random timings. Sometimes, Tatsumi Rui wonders why on earth the serious and stern-looking Hiragi-senpai would pick someone as strange as Inumine Seishiro as a member of his star-team. 

“Kindly locate him before our training starts for the day. The grounds can be quite vast, please ensure that he didn’t wander off into the woods.” Hiragi Tsubasa instructed before turning to enter the mansion, leaving the team members to find the missing Inumine Seishiro themselves. 

Just then, Team Hiragi heard the sound of a ‘bang’ and immediately they sped off towards the direction of the commotion. They arrived just in time to see Inumine Seishiro breaking out of the food storage shed, and the team members of Team Ootori was openly gaping at the sight of Inumine breaking out into a song and start dancing about the place. 

Tatsumi Rui sweat-dropped when Inumine turns his eyes upon him with expectation, and he knew Inumine would not let him go without singing a line. Closing his eyes momentarily, Tatsumi Rui resigned himself to the fate of going along Inumine’s antics by continuing the song of Team Hiragi’s introduction. 

The rest of the members followed suit, but once the song came to an end and Inumine was more or less back to his normal state - Toraishi did the first thing he felt like doing since the arrival at the villa. He threw his shoe at the face of Inumine Seishiro, completely ignoring the presence of Team Ootori while he vents his frustration on his uncontrollable teammate. 

“What are the members of Team Ootori doing here at the Hiragi’s family villa?” Ugawa Akira frowned as he addressed the members of Team Ootori. 

“I presume our reason for being here is the same as your team, I believe…” Kuga Shuu answered. 

“Huh?!” Ugawa Akira spluttered, finding it unbelievable that they would end up at the same place Team Ootori is using as their training camp. 

In the meantime, Hiragi Tsubasa who entered the mansion noted the hole in the floor and knew someone else arrived before he did. Looks like his elder brother had decided to use the same place for Team Ootori’s training camp, this was something out of his expectation… but then again, he supposed he should have considered the possibility and not disregarding it altogether. 

First things first, he supposed he should locate that rebellious brother of his and work out some kind of arrangement for the training camp. He is hardly going to oust Team Ootori out from the villa, seeing as his elder brother has as much right to use this place for Team Ootori’s training just as he does for Team Hiragi’s. 

"Ara? Am I dreaming?" Ootori Itsuki commented when he opened his eyes to see his younger brother standing over him with a look of exasperation. 

"...I can't believe you can actually sleep in such a dusty room." Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response as he addressed his elder brother by blood. 

“It’s not that bad actually…you’re just too sensitive.” Ootori Itsuki responded as he adjusted his position on the couch so he could sit up and conversed with his younger brother who has been named as the heir of the Hiragi family by their grandfather. 

“And you’re too dense.” Hiragi Tsubasa retorted in kind. 

It was at this point of time that the door to the family room sounded with a knock, followed by the sound of Tatsumi Rui’s voice. “Hiragi-senpai?” 

“Enter.” 

“Hiragi-senpai, we have safely recovered the missing Inumine.” Sawatari Eigo reported as he signaled to the dejected figure of Inumine Seishiro who just got a lecture from Toraishi for stealing food from the food storage shed of the Hiragi’s villa and damaging the shed in the process. 

“Thank you for your hard work.” Hiragi addressed Sawatari Eigo before shifting his attention to the squabbling duo of Ugawa Akira from his team, and Tengenji Kakeru of Team Ootori. 

It seems while he was listening to the report from Sawatari Eigo about the food storage shed incident, Tengenji and Ugawa have been complaining to Ootori about which team should have the right to use the villa as a training ground. 

“We were here first, so it only makes sense for them to be the ones to leave.” Tengenji Kakeru was insisting. 

“Why should anyone leave the place? Both teams should stay, and you boys should take this chance and opportunity to get to know one another.” Ootori Itsuki declared, leaving the two hot-headed members of both team jaw slacked. 

Yuuta couldn't help it, the expressions on both Ugawa and Tengenji's face are so comedic that Yuuta broke down in laughter. Still, he has to say that Ootori-senpai's response is exactly what he had been expecting. Briefly, he wondered if gate-crashing Team Hiragi's training camp was exactly what Ootori-senpai had in mind, to begin with. 

“Oi, Hoshitani – you boor! What the hell are you laughing about?!” Tengenji Kakeru growl in the direction where the sound of laughter originates from. 

“Your jaw-slacking expression, of course. Certainly, you would realize by now that Ootori-senpai's response is never normal.” Yuuta said once he managed to get his laughter under control. 

"That being said, we would still have to work out an arrangement for the training camp. There's only one practice hall, and we have two teams here. There's no way both teams could train in one practice hall, especially if the two teams have training instructions that are completely different." Hiragi Tsubasa pointed out objectively, ignoring the banter going on between the members of the two teams. 

"True... Hoshitani, do you have any suggestions on how to schedule the team's training in a way that both teams would get their turn in using the only practice hall here in this mansion?" Ootori Itsuki said as he turns inquiring eyes upon Yuuta. 

"Huh? You're asking me for opinions?" Yuuta blinked, sounding a little stupefied by the sudden turn of events. Although, he was more or less used to the planning of Team Ootori's training schedules; he didn't think he would get a say for the training camp which has now turn into a co-training camp with Team Hiragi. 

“Yes, well... aren’t you the expert in time-management?” Ootori asks somewhat rhetorically. 

"...Expert in time-management?" Except for Kuga Shuu and Nayuki Toru, both Tengenji and Tsukigami shared looks of incredulity between themselves as they eyed Yuuta with skepticism. 

“Tengenji-kun, Tsukigami-kun – technically Ootori-senpai isn’t wrong in his statement. Hoshitani-kun has been the one planning our training schedules back in school ever since the end of the newcomers’ debut performance.” Nayuki commented, having shared a room with Yuuta – he was privy to a lot of details in terms of their team training. 

"Is that why on days whereby Kuga is scheduled for his part-time job, the training session would be shortened to a mere two hours block instead of the standard four hours? In turn, on days Kuga is not needed at his part-time job our group training session would take up an entire six hours instead of the expected four hours?" Tsukigami Kaito raised an eyebrow once he managed to connect the dots. 

In response, Kuga Shuu merely nodded to Tsukigami’s words. To which, Tsukigami Kaito shot him a look of annoyance as he said. “You didn’t think it prudent to inform me of it?” 

“You didn’t ask and besides I thought you’d knew since you didn’t question the flexibility of our team’s training session duration.” Kuga Shuu responded. 

“I’d just assumed it to be one of Ootori-senpai's weird quirks.” Tsukigami Kaito muttered in response. 

“...Is there a music room in this mansion somewhere?” Yuuta thought over the situation at hand carefully, before he voiced his question across to Hiragi Tsubasa. As much respect he had for Ootori-senpai, Yuuta has long given up on the notion of having the guy giving him any straight-forward response. 

“Yes, there’s a second lounge upstairs on the 2nd floor that's equipped with a grand piano that we used to hold socializing events. We may have to get someone in to tune the piano though, it has, after all, been years since this mansion has been utilized." Hiragi Tsubasa responded. 

"Ah... then please do have someone in to get the piano in tune by the end of today. Team Hiragi could make use of the practice hall first since Ootori-senpai did declare today a rest day for Team Ootori. In the meantime, we could perhaps handle the cleaning of the mansion?" Yuuta suggested as he glanced over to Nayuki for opinions. 

“I’m alright with cleaning duty for today. Either way, we would have to clean this place up before it’s considered habitable.” Nayuki shrugged, the two of them promptly ignored the complaints coming from the direction of one Tengenji Kakeru. 

"That's settled then, Team Hiragi gets the right to use the practice hall for today while Team Ootori handles the cleaning duty. We will decide the roster for household chores later this evening once everyone got settled in. As to the schedule of the two teams' training activities, we will discuss it over dinner when the piano in that 2nd floor socializing lounge is fixed up by the piano tuner.” Yuuta concluded, completely oblivious to the looks of interest he had garnered from the members of Team Hiragi and Hiragi Tsubasa, himself. 

"You let them decide when to hold the training session themselves?" Hiragi Tsubasa stared at Ootori Itsuki with incredulity apparent behind his eyes. 

"Maa... Hoshitani always seems to have a dozen of commitments that he can't skip out on, topping it off Kuga has to work on certain days... therefore it can be quite a chore to schedule the team's training session on my side. So, I thought why not let them discuss among themselves and then come to me once a decision has been made." Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he voiced his reason for leaving the scheduling of the training session to Hoshitani, while he just sits back and waits for the finalized schedule to be delivered to him in his office. 

Thankfully, members of the two teams are too preoccupied with other things that neither of them are paying attention to the private conversation between the two seniors. Else, Yuuta may find himself trying to fend off more people who are curious about his commitments. It's bad enough with Ootori Itsuki trying to fish around for information, he certainly didn't need members from Team Hiragi to poke their nose in it too. 

"Argh...I still don't get why Team Hiragi gets to practice and we have to do the cleaning." Tengenji complained sometime later about the unfairness of it all. 

"The cleaning would have to be done eventually, would you rather not clean up the place and sleep in a dusty environment?" Tsukigami remarked dryly as he dusted the hand-railings to the staircase with a feather duster. Tengenji, on the other hand, was wiping the various pictures frame that hangs on the wall along the stairs. 

Since Hiragi Tsubasa is occupied with the task of overseeing Team Hiragi's practice session, Ootori Itsuki ended up being the one to call in the piano tuner instead. Nayuki, on the other hand, busied himself with the task of preparing food for everyone in the mansion since there weren't any helpers around to handle the food preparation. 

It took the entire day for Team Ootori to get the mansion up to a bearable state of living, but due to the size of the mansion – they are only cleaning up the rooms which they would be using during the period of their stay. Which meant – the two lounges, the kitchen, the master bedroom which they still don't know just who exactly would be using, the bathroom on the ground floor and as well as the rooms they are using for the next two weeks. 

Nayuki joins the members of Team Ootori after he had decided upon the lunch menu, seeing as it's too early to start cooking he decides to help the rest of the members out with their cleaning. 

"Who do you reckon would be the one using the master bedroom?" Tengenji asks as the group of five entered the master bedroom located on the 3rd floor of the mansion. 

"I guess it's either Hiragi-senpai or Ootori-senpai," Tsukigami commented. 

"I reckon they both use it together," Yuuta commented after taking in the decor and size of the room. 

“Why?” The other four members look towards Yuuta for an elaboration of his opinion. 

“Given a choice, Hiragi-senpai would, of course, takes this room for himself. However, judging from the way Ootori-senpai declaring the training camp to be a co-training camp...I think he will insist upon sharing the room with Hiragi-senpai.” Yuuta sighed inwardly as he explained in his best matter-of-fact tone. 

“...Agreed, it does seem like something Ootori-senpai would do.” Tsukigami nodded after taking some time to consider the situation. 

Once the group was done with the cleaning up of the master bedroom, they headed back downstairs intending to shower. After all, all that cleaning has resulted in them being covered in dust from head to toe. Knowing Nayuki, there was absolutely no way the blond would allow them to go near any food without cleaning up themselves first. 

The group ended up crossing paths with Team Hiragi who had just ended their training session for the day, and Ugawa upon the sight of them immediately starts to taunt Tengenji again. 

"..." Both teams looked on at the behaviors of their respective teammates with mild exasperation, and Yuuta only reacted when he noticed how Ugawa and Tengenji have managed to knock into the accent table that held an expensive looking vase by the side of the staircase. 

Immediately, Yuuta and Inumine of Team Hiragi leaps forth and attempts to save the vase from shattering. However, it seems that in their rush to stable the vase they had neglected to take into account the hole in the floor. The end result, is, of course, their colliding with the accent table which held the vase itself and causing the vase to topple down from its' original position at a faster rate than before. 

‘Crack’ - the vase fell and shattered into pieces. 

The two teams stared on in horror as they panicked over what to do next, there’s no way the two seniors wouldn’t come running after that loud ‘clang’ sound from the vase shattering. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 11 is done; although this is only part 1 of the training camp.   
I initially wanted to finish the chapter this morning [SG time], but ended up unable to complete it. Thus I had to wait until now to post.   
I hope everyone enjoy this chapter equally as well :P


	12. Training Camp with Team Hiragi, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the training camp~ involves mostly scenes from starmyu S1 episode 7. The last part to the chapter is my own spin, of course :D

"What's that sound from just now?" Hiragi asked upon arriving on-site with Ootori a few steps behind. 

"Is everything alright?" Ootori Itsuki asked as he took in the facial expression of the students lined up in front of the front entrance doorway. 

“Ah…haha, nothing…nothing happened.” Inumine Seishiro and Hoshitani Yuuta tried to feign innocent, but Yuuta knew they are not fooling anyone by feigning innocent. Considering everyone is fully dressed, only Inumine and himself are topless - this little detail by itself is concerning enough. 

Honestly, pulling off his top to cover up the evidence of the shattered vase wasn’t in Yuuta’s initial plan. It was Inumine that forcefully remove his top from him, so when Hiragi and Ootori-senpai arrived on the site … Yuuta had no choice but to go along with Inumine’s half-baked plan. 

True to Yuuta's premonition, neither Ootori nor Hiragi was fooled by their innocent act. Ootori exchanged a look with Hiragi before acting as though he was just noticing the pile of clothes lying on the ground. 

"Oh boy… who was it that left the clothes lying around here?" Ootori bends down to pick up the clothes while keeping his eyes out on the students' reaction, the moment he noticed the tension in most of the students' body language - he knew they were trying to cover up something. Thinking back to the crashing sound they'd heard before rushing out to the front, there's a high chance of the boys breaking something in this particular space. Feigning oblivious, Ootori removed a shirt from the floor only to find the shattered pieces of that antique vase from Germany lying on the floor. 

"..." Yuuta was about to come outright to admit that it's his fault that the vase broke when he heard Nayuki exclaiming from behind. 

“A bear! It’s a bear that did it!” 

"What?" Yuuta turn towards Nayuki with incredulity, how on earth did Nayuki come up with such an answer? They were currently inside the mansion, not outside … where on earth would a bear come from? 

Not only Yuuta was questioning Nayuki's choice of answer, but it also seems like the rest of the members were wondering about the same thing. 

"A bear?! Where did that come from?" Ugawa can't believe what he was hearing, and Toraishi who is standing directly behind Nayuki commented. "That's a little extreme, don't you think?" 

“Sorry guys… I was panicking and trying to cover up for Hoshitani and Inumine, the words just slipped out before I realized what I’d said.” Nayuki repented as he apologized. 

“...Well, there’s no helping it now…we’ll simply have to see it through.” Tsukigami Kaito responded. 

"In short, we need to put up an act." Tengenji Kakeru muttered under his breath, inwardly he was thinking that they seem to be doing a lot of improvisation practice without planning these days. 

During the display of blatant conspiracy between members of the two teams to attempt a covering up of the incident for Inumine Seishiro and Hoshitani Yuuta, who appears to be the real culprit behind the broken vase situation… Ootori and Hiragi were quite amused by the turn of events. 

"Right… so a bear did this, and where is that bear in question now?" Hiragi Tsubasa then asks while Ootori Itsuki continues to observe by the side. 

Perhaps, it was due to the nature of this act is an impromptu decision so none of them has talked about how to go about making the story convincing for the audiences they were trying to fool. Alternatively, it could simply also be the case of a lack of teamwork and cooperation between the members of the two teams. The act was full of loopholes, especially the way Ugawa Akira and Tengenji Kakeru were pointing towards different directions and claiming it the way that the bear went off to after breaking the vase. 

Finally, Toraishi Izumi could not stand it further and jumped out saying that the bear seems to be in a hurry and thus make its escape soon after it broke the vase. Kuga Shuu was quick to follow up for his childhood friend and claimed that the bear has made its escape via the window. 

Everyone flicked their eyes towards the window which Kuga Shuu was pointing at, only to see that the window is tightly shut. Tengenji Kakeru had no choice but to add on, “What a considerate bear… it had the courtesy to shut the window after leaping out from it.” 

“That’s ridiculous, where on earth would such a bear exists?!” Ugawa snorted at Tengenji’s words, causing the redhead of Team Ootori to drag him up by his collar again. Before their argument could start up once again, Inumine Seishiro suddenly started singing about the bear making it back to the forest… 

“What’s he doing?” Tsukigami Kaito almost panicked until Tatsumi Rui finally speak his first words since the start of this ridiculous act. 

“Don’t worry, that’s normal for Inumine. See how Hiragi-senpai didn’t even react to Inumine’s antics?” 

This was when Hiragi Tsubasa finally could stand it no longer and interfered intending to have the debris of the broken vase clean up. "Enough of this, someone should clean up the fragments of the vase. Leaving it lying around is a hazard for everyone staying here." 

“Wait a minute, Hiragi…shouldn’t we get someone in to purify it first?” Ootori Itsuki suddenly spoke up, and then Hiragi had to resist the urge to face-palm but didn’t contradict his elder brother. Maintaining his silence, Hiragi merely sighed inwardly while he allowed Ootori to have his fun. 

“Purify?” The students from Team Hiragi and Team Ootori shifted their attention towards Ootori Itsuki then. 

"Yes, this vase is actually an item of unluckiness that has been in the family for generations. Everyone that came into contact with it died eventually. Apparently, there has been some discussion about disposing of it but thus far, nobody has got around to do it. It is, after all, a vase that would invite death upon contact. It's good that it's a bear that broke the vase. " Ootori Itsuki told the story to the ten students with a look of solemnity, and while Yuuta thinks the story to be a little too far-fetched to be true. Hiragi's senpai lack of response caused some uneasiness to settle in the pit of his stomach. 

Nayuki swallowed nervously as he asked fearing for his friends' life, "what happens if it's a person that broke the vase?" 

This is the point Hiragi finally collaborated on Ootori's act since Ootori only mentioned the aftereffect to be unthinkable before glancing over to Hiragi for his response. Yuuta was successfully crept out by the convincing act which the two seniors response to their earlier silly act when he ended up freaking out over a mouse that scurries by on the window sill. 

"...Hoshitani, why were you freaking out and screaming bloody murder over a mouse?!" Tsukigami Kaito gritted out, his heart literally jump out from the loud scream that emits from Hoshitani earlier. 

"Sorry, I got crept out by the story Ootori-senpai is telling and then hearing an unknown sound from behind, my mind went blank and start freaking out," Yuuta said as he apologized to his fellow teammates for scaring them with his scream. 

It was at this moment that they all heard the uncontrollable laughter from Ootori Itsuki, through the laughing senior's explanation - they realized that the two seniors had known right from the start that they are the ones that broke the vase. Ootori then admitted that it was kind of interesting despite the ridiculous flow of the act that had him decides to join in towards the last part by putting on an act. Wiping a tear from laughter, Ootori said. "It was most definitely an interesting experience, and I was treated to an act put up by the dream team." 

"I'm so sorry. We are the ones responsible for the breaking of the vase, the rest had nothing to do with it. We will compensate for the damage…" Yuuta was saying, and he was about to ask for a figure that the vase was worth when he caught himself in time. Dear boy… he'd almost out his secret in his panicky mood. Luckily, he managed to stop his words from slipping out from his mouth at the very last minute. He can't believe he nearly offered to compensate for the vase with the savings he had stored away in his bank from the earnings of the last 2.5 years working as an idol. 

"Don't be so hasty. This is just a cheap replica, so there's no need to talk about compensating for the damages caused." Ootori then told the two teens kneeling in front of him and Hiragi, pleading for forgiveness. 

The entire group of students involved in that fiasco of the broken vase incident heaved a sigh of relief at Ootori’s words, including Yuuta. 

"Now, why don't you boys go and get the dinner ready?" Ootori then proceeds to dismiss the members of both teams from sight. 

Once the boys left the area, Ootori turns towards Hiragi and said. "Looks like we have them fooled completely. What was it again? An antique old vase from the German collection? Looks like it's one heirloom down for the Hiragi family."

“I’ll do the explanation and apologize to grandfather.” Hiragi Tsubasa said eventually. 

“Thanks.” Ootori Itsuki was glad that he need not interact with his grandfather, while he wouldn’t say his relationship with his grandfather is bad… he wouldn’t say it’s good either. To put it simply, Ootori Itsuki never interacts with his grandfather aside from the necessary occasions. 

"Still, I can't believe they attempted to fool us with an act," Ootori said after maintaining a moment of silence, and of course, he didn't miss seeing the serious expression on Hoshitani's face when the teen mentioned compensation. The silver-haired young adult was quite certain that if he hasn't stepped forth and claimed the vase to be a cheap replica…Hoshitani would have insisted on making that compensation via installments as Inumine had suggested. 

Dinner was served in the family lounge on the ground floor of the mansion, Team Ootori discarded the idea of using the dining room during their earlier cleaning duty. It wasn't because the dining room of the mansion is unusable if anything it's more of a ballroom than a dining room. Seeing as they only have a total of twelve people to feed… they most certainly do not see the need to use the dining room that could easily accommodate up to a hundred people at the same time. Therefore, they decided to let the family lounge double up as an informal dining area instead. 

"Hoshitani-kun, here's your dinner," Nayuki said as he placed a tray of food in front of Yuuta. 

"Thanks, Nayuki," Yuuta responded, directing a smile towards the blond. 

“You’re welcome, so have you work out the arrangement yet?” Nayuki inquires out of curiosity. 

"More or less, if you are referring to the schedule for the usage of the only practice hall in this place. However, what I have here is actually the list of chores around here. We should come up with a roster of sorts, it isn't fair to let you handle everything because that would eat up your training time with us." Yuuta commented, and then he took the two sheets of paper with him as he made his way over to the couch where Ootori-senpai and Hiragi-senpai settled themselves in. 

"Hoshitani, is that the schedule you came up with for the training camp?" Ootori Itsuki asks flicking a glance over to the two sheets of paper the teen had on him. 

"Sort of…" Yuuta said as he handed the training schedule of Team Ootori over first, in there, he indicated the vocal training session would take place in the lounge on the 2nd floor. For the dance and acting training, it will take place in the practice hall. As to the usage for the practice hall, Yuuta had suggested a rotation arrangement with each time alternate the right to use the practice hall either during the day or in the evening. 

“It seems you’d arranged for Team Hiragi to make use of the practice hall most of the days, would that be alright for your team members though?” Hiragi took a good long look at the schedule submitted by Yuuta before frowning and felt it in him to ask. 

"Ah… technically our team only needs the practice hall for the dance practice session. For acting, we could basically do it anywhere in the villa." Yuuta responded with a shrug, their team was known for being unorthodox anyway. 

“I’m alright with your plan but you’d best to speak with Tengenji and Tsukigami about your plan first. Otherwise, Tengenji especially might kick up a big fuss over your decision to let Team Hiragi use the practice hall during the day.” Ootori Itsuki could not help but remind the leader of his team before shifting his glance towards the other sheet of paper in the teen’s grasp. 

“What’s that in your hand?” Ootori prompted when Yuuta failed to get his hint. 

"Oh…this is just a list of chores that I was thinking to have everyone contribute so Nayuki wouldn't have to do everything," Yuuta confessed as he handed the paper with the list of chores over to Hiragi Tsubasa, seeing as it's probably better for the bespectacled senior to speak of this to members of the Team Hiragi. 

“I see…I was about to bring this topic up for discussion too. With your list, I believed it will be easier to create a roster out from it.” Hiragi Tsubasa nodded, and Yuuta took that as his opportunity to slink off to where he had left his dinner tray untouched. 

Despite what Ootori thought about Hoshitani's suggested schedule plan for the usage of the practice hall, Hiragi Tsubasa felt it his duty to ensure both teams get equal opportunities in using the facility. Henceforth, he made some adjustments to the suggested schedule proposed by Hoshitani Yuuta. Therefore, the end result is that on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Friday - Team Hiragi would get the use of the practice hall during the day. On Tuesday, Thursdays and Saturdays - Team Ootori would get the use of the practice hall. 

On Sundays, Team Hiragi gets the morning block usage of the practice hall while Team Ootori would get the afternoon block after lunch. On the days whereby the practice hall is unavailable for the team’s use, the training session would be conducted in the lounge on the 2nd floor which typically comprises either vocal or acting training. Since the lounge isn't big enough nor spacious enough for dance practices. 

The amended schedule was then handed over to Ootori Itsuki who will be in charged of informing the members of Team Ootori. 

Tatsumi Rui was actually looking around for his teammates when he chanced upon the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta doing his vocal warm-up in the practice hall. 

“Are you doing individual training now?” Tatsumi Rui asked, entering the practice hall when it became obvious that Hoshitani had spotted his presence. 

“Not exactly…I just felt weird not having done any training today.” Yuuta laughed as he answered to Tatsumi Rui’s words. 

"I see…" There was a pause from the blond leader of Team Hiragi before the teen started to speak again. "I've seen your team's performance at the newcomers' debut performance." 

“Oh…and your thoughts on it?” Yuuta asks while bracing himself mentally for the harsh critics to come if any. 

"It's interesting - that I agree. Everyone's level of skills in your team are mismatched, but I can't deny that there's something about your team's performance that shines." 

"Thank you." Yuuta beams but his happiness didn't last for long since Tatsumi's next words could very much be considered as a blow to his morale if he wasn't mentally braced for it. Still, Yuuta didn't let Tatsumi's remarks get to him - he knew his team is still nowhere near Team Hiragi's level and he's probably the main cause of it. Nevertheless, he's willing to work hard and aim to catch up to Team Hiragi as much as he can. 

“Well…I’ll be waiting for the day that your team could call yourselves our rival.” Tatsumi Rui eventually said before heading back out to answer his teammates’ call. 

"Mou~ Tatsumin, where were you?!" Ugawa Akira huffed when Tatsumi finally made a reappearance. 

“Sorry, I was in the practice hall speaking with Hoshitani.” Tatsumi Rui answered Ugawa’s question in a placating manner.

The other four members of Team Ootori were on their way to the practice hall in search of their missing leader when they heard Tatsumi Rui's response to Ugawa Akira. 

"...Do you reckon Hoshitani would be affected by whatever conversation he had with Tatsumi?" Tsukigami Kaito turns towards the blond member of the team and asks. 

“Eh?! You’re asking me?!” Nayuki gaped, his expression between a cross of surprise and disbelief. 

“Yes, well… you’re the one closest to him - aren’t you?” Tsukigami argued. 

“...In a way, I guess.” Nayuki replied, inwardly though he thought his roommate closer to the KitaKore duo from the 2nd year. Because his roommate now takes lunch with the KitaKore duo on Tuesdays and Thursdays, which also just happens to be the day that there aren't any advanced vocal classes. Also, just a few days ago…Nayuki happens to overhear his roommate addressing the shorter member of the KitaKore duo as Ryu-chan and then acting quite chummy when they greet one another. 

"Nayuki?" Kuga Shuu prompted, drawing the blond out from his head and back into the world of the living. 

“Sorry…I’d zoned out for a bit. Let’s go and check in on Hoshitani, shall we?” Nayuki shakes his head to rid himself of those envious thoughts he had felt towards the closeness between his roommate and the KitaKore duo for now as he starts heading towards the direction of the only practice hall available in the Hiragi’s family villa. 

The sight of Hoshitani with his head looking down had them worried for a second since that was exactly the same posture Hoshitani had taken on the last time after they witnessed the rehearsal session of Team Hiragi performing the infamous ‘Ayanagi Showtime'. 

"Hoshitani, are you alright?" Tsukigami Kaito asks out of concern, as he took in the sight of their team leader's body tension. 

"I…I feel like singing." Yuuta declared when he finally raised his eyes up to meet his teammates. The green-eyed leader of Team Ootori was practically shaking with tremors, from the excitement it would seem. 

"What?!" The four members of Team Ootori shared a look of bewilderment between themselves, before turning towards the exciting figure of Hoshitani Yuuta with a look of fond exasperation. 

“Honestly…what is this turn of events about?” Tsukigami shakes his head at their leader’s antics. 

"It almost had us worried for a second when he kept his head down, I almost thought he's going to experience another emotional breakdown or something," Tengenji muttered aloud with a roll of his eyes. 

"It just goes to show how resilient Hoshitani is when being showered with words of critics. The only thing that would hurt his optimism is to show him the glaring differences between performance level through the use of actual actions." Kuga Shuu concluded while Nayuki Toru sweat-dropped when Hoshitani Yuuta pouted at Kuga in response. 

"Hey! I resent that saying…" 

“Anyway, Hoshitani-kun… what brought on your desire to sing?” Nayuki interjected then, drawing the pouting Yuuta’s attention on him. 

"No idea…I just feel like it. Can we please do the singing for tonight's special training?" Yuuta requested as he pulls a puppy eyes look at his teammates. 

"...Well, if that's what you want to do for tonight's session. Who are we to argue with you?" Tsukigami Kaito commented somewhat wryly, as he swiftly averted his gaze from the sparkling pool of emerald green eyes that are staring straight at him. 

“Question now though is what exactly do you have in mind to sing?” Tengenji commented rather dryly, considering their repertoire isn’t a lot… so unless Hoshitani felt like singing songs from the KitaKore duo which they absolutely had no idea about - it’s going to be either the Ayanagi Showtime or that Quintet song. 

“Can we do ‘Quintet~Quintet~’? I have something I would like to try out during the song as well.” Yuuta said as he spoke to his fellow teammates. 

The other members glanced at one another for a second before they turn back to Hoshitani and smiled their agreement to the overly-excited teen. Yuuta beams in response, before taking a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute likely to calm his excited mind down. 

“Oh… before I forgot, guys - please remember to warm up your voice. I wouldn’t want anyone of you to be down with a sore throat by the end of tonight’s session.” Yuuta suddenly exclaimed, startling the other four members of Team Ootori. 

[Sore throat… just how many rounds of the song does Hoshitani have in mind for them to do?!] Tsukigami could felt his eyebrow-raising as he digested Yuuta's words. 

"Guys? Do you need me to guide you through the warm-up exercise for voice?" Yuuta prompted when he noticed the lack of actions on his teammates' part. 

"...No, it's fine. We can handle warming up ourselves." Tengenji hurried to put up his hand to deter the green-eyed leader of their team. 

The warm-up exercise for the voice took approximately fifteen minutes to complete, and then the four of them turn towards Hoshitani for further instructions. "Hoshitani, we are done with the warm-up. Now care to enlighten us just what is it you had planned in mind for the Quintet song?" 

"Ah…you see, I had been thinking up ways to spice up the song for a bit. I was speaking to the KitaKore duo last night over the phone and inquired on how they did the performance of the Quintet song during their practical exams. They said all they did was holding the microphone with one hand, stood on the stage and just sang the song. They did add in a few the hand' movements and had made some eye contact with one another at one point of the song but that's about it. I thought that a little boring, so I was contemplating how we could liven the song up a bit and preferably in musical style." Yuuta confessed his ideas to his fellow teammates of Team Ootori. 

“...You are aware that the Quintet song is a ballad?” Tsukigami commented after taking some time to mull over Yuuta’s words. 

“Yes, I’m very much aware of it.” Yuuta nodded to Tsukigami’s words. 

"Right…of course, you knew that. So what's it you had in mind to incorporate into the song? I assume you had to have at least an inkling on how to go about it since you are willing to bring this topic up for discussion with us." Tsukigami sighed aloud then as he prompted because otherwise, he believed neither of them is going to get any sleep if they don't cooperate with their leader on whatever plan the teen had in mind to do. 

"Yep… I was thinking there are two ways we could do the opening part for the song. The first is that we make our appearance on stage one by one as we sang our first lines to the song. The second way is that all of us gathered in the center of the stage when the music came on and later headed to different directions as we sang our first line. We will gather once again back in the center of the stage upon reaching the part of the chorus to the song. Regardless of which opening sequence we adopted, we will all gather to the center of the stage upon entering the chorus for the song." Yuuta then proceeds to give an outline of the plan he had in mind. 

"Okay… so no fanciful steps, just stick with the basics. Understandable since it's a ballad, there's no need for stunt-like jump steps. What about the hand movements then?" Tsukigami prompted next, he figured he probably has to be the one to decides on the choreography arrangement since he's the one with the most experience in musical aspects. 

Thus, they spend the next half an hour throwing around ideas on how to make the Quintet song a musical performance. Eventually, they decide that they won't know how well it works if they didn't actually try it out so they decided to go through the song in reality to get a better idea on which idea will work with the song. 

"Speaking of, any one of you had the music clip to the song? Surely we can't rehearse the arrangement without the actual music clip." Tengenji was commenting when Yuuta pulled his mobile phone out from his pocket and turn its volume up to the maximum level. 

“I have it with me on my phone, albeit the off-vocal version but we can do the vocal part ourselves.” 

"...I should have known that you would have it with you." Tengenji Kakeru muttered aloud to no one in particular. 

The members of Team Ootori were trying out different sets of steps and sequence arrangement for the song ‘Quintet~Quintet~' when Ootori Itsuki chanced upon their private practice session when passing by the hallway. Unable to withstand the temptation, Ootori Itsuki took out his mobile phone and secretly did the filming of one of their performances of that new song he had never seen them perform before today. Of course, at present - Ootori had no idea that the song is composed between his students and a couple of the 2nd year students. This little bit of information would only make itself known to him after he sends the video of his recording to Tsukigami Haruto. 

Apparently, the 2nd year students upon clearing their practical exam stage had uploaded the vocal track of the song ‘Quintet~Quintet~’ performed by ‘Stardust’ onto the sharing platform Stream-Cloud for music clips in mp3 format. Next, the 2nd year students also uploaded the live acoustic version performed by KitaKore during their rehearsal session before the actual exam stage onto MOTUBE specifying in the description of the video that KitaKore is doing a cover of the song ‘Quintet~Quintet~’ by Stardust, together with the download link to the mp3 of the original song performance. 

Piggybacking on the fame of the KitaKore duo, the song ‘Quintet~Quintet~’ generated a total of 100 hits within the same day of its upload onto the music sharing platform Stream-Cloud. It was just nice that Tsukigami Haruto has a personal hairstylist he employed in his service that is a fan of the KitaKore duo, and thus the song ‘Quintet~Quintet~’ make its’ name known to the talented young rising musical star’s knowledge. 

Henceforth, when Tsukigami Haruto received the video clip from a private chat with Ootori Itsuki… his response was to send the guy a reply link to the mp3 version of the actual song. 

Haruto: Ootori-kun, check this out. [Link to Quintet~Quintet.mp3 on Stream-Cloud] Are your team members calling themselves stardust? By the way, Hoshitani-kun has a really good voice and I’m curious to see how the final choreography for this song would be. I expect that brother of mine to have something finalized for the song soon. Is this what they are going to perform for the Ayanagi Festival? 

Ootori: *stunned emoji* Actually, I don't know if this is what they intend to perform. I'll be sure to ask them tomorrow. Speaking of, I do know they called themselves stardust - apparently, they think the name Stardust has a better ring to it than the usual Star team of losers. By the way, how on earth did you end up knowing about the Quintet song before me? 

Haruto: Ah… credits to go out to the 2nd year students of Ayanagi Academy in this case. [Video link on MOTUBE to KitaKore live acoustic version.mp4] The song is a product of a combined effort between your team members and the 2nd year Instrumental, Composition department it seems. You can read the video description for further information. BTW, I don’t follow KitaKore… but my stylist does. :P 

Ootori: O_O The boys did a collaboration with the 2nd year students without me knowing?! Now, I'm hurt… *heartbreak emoji* 

Haruto: You shouldn’t direct your heart-break emoji to me, I’m not the one hurting your feelings here. Go direct them to your boys. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with part 2 of the training camp. The next chapter would likely be a chapter of original content, still focusing on the events of the training camp. Anyone want to take a guess on what Ootori would make his team do the next day? :P I haven't start writing the next chapter, so I'm unsure of what it will be at the current point of time XD


	13. The End of the Combined Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the drama begin for Team Ootori...

Breakfast time for the 2nd day of the training camp was weird, Ootori Itsuki had this gloom feel to his entire person that had everyone present on-site questioning what exactly happened to the silver-haired senior. 

“Boys, I’m hurt.” Ootori Itsuki announced dramatically when members of Team Ootori starts entering the family lounge that also acts as the informal dining space during the period of the training camp. 

Sitting to the side of the dramatic Ootori Itsuki, the ever calm and collected Hiragi Tsubasa sighed aloud as he thought ‘let the drama begins’. From the corner of his eyes, Hiragi Tsubasa observed the reactions of the students he had chosen to be on his star-team. 

Tatsumi Rui was rather calm, albeit there was a slight halt in the teen's hands movement when reaching for a butter roll from the breadbasket. Sawatari Eigo's reaction was mild as well, the dark-haired teen wisely reached for a napkin to dab at the corner of his lips which Hiragi suspect that the teen was using the napkin to hide his amusement. Ugawa Akira completely loses his hold on the butter roll and it dropped back onto the surface of the teen's dining tray. Toraishi Izumi choked on his cup of morning tea, and proceed to let out several sounds of a hacking cough. 

On the other hand, Team Ootori’s reaction seems to be non-existent. To begin with, Tengenji Kakeru strolled casually into the lounge and took a seat on one of the empty couches. Tsukigami followed suit by taking up the seat opposite Tatsumi Rui, nodding at the blond of Team Hiragi in greeting before reaching for a butter roll himself. Kuga Shuu hesitated for a second before joining his childhood friend Toraishi Izumi, and pour himself a cup of tea from the teapot while taking a scone for himself from the breakfast selection made available on the table. 

“Premium breakfast selection from the hotel bakery in town? Did you pick this up earlier today?” Kuga Shuu asked his childhood friend out of curiosity. 

"No… it wasn't me that picked this breakfast up. Hiragi-senpai arranged for a delivery from the bakery it seems." Toraishi Izumi managed after he recovered himself from his coughing episode. 

“Hoshitani-kun, is it wise to ignore Ootori-senpai?” Nayuki Toru asks when his friend and roommate pull him over to the couch to join Tengenji. 

“Oi, Tsukigami - are there butter toasts available for breakfast?” Tengenji calls out to Tsukigami who is sitting with members of Team Hiragi without giving much thought. 

"...No butter toasts, only butter rolls. There's also scones and danish pies available. Beverages wise, there's the English breakfast tea; orange juice and of course, milk. Take your pick, and while at it - I'm sure you can collect the food for yourself." Tsukigami responded, before adding the last bit reminding the redhead that this isn't his home and neither of them is obliged to serve him breakfast. 

"Boys~ why are you guys ignoring me?" Ootori Itsuki calls out to his team's attention, again. 

“...Ootori-senpai, can you leave the drama to after breakfast? It’s too early to deal with your dramatic flair.” Yuuta sighed aloud as he said in response, inwardly thinking - now he knows how Kenken felt when he acted cute in front of the blue-haired member of Thrive early in the morning. 

"Yes, Ootori-senpai. We will address the questions you have for us after breakfast." Tsukigami added, backing up Yuuta's decision to deal with the drama after they are done with their fair share of breakfast. 

The younger Tsukigami brother had woken up earlier today to a text message from the elder Tsukigami informing him that Ootori had chanced upon them practicing the song ‘Quintet~Quintet~’ and had videoed them without their knowledge. So Tsukigami had some inkling to the reason why the silver-haired senior was acting so dramatic right now. 

Meanwhile, Yuuta was enlightened to the fact that the mp3 version of their ‘Quintet' song is now available on the music sharing platform Stream_Cloud by Korekuni Ryuji via a text message. It seems the Mishima cousins had uploaded it on Stream_Cloud before they uploaded the KitaKore's acoustic version of the rehearsal video on MOTUBE. So now basically those who follow KitaKore and the Mishima cousin's account on MOTUBE would know of the ‘Quintet' song and the name ‘Stardust'. 

"Team Hiragi, if you are done with breakfast - we can start our training session in the lounge on the 2nd floor." Hiragi Tsubasa announced then, whatever drama that is going on within Team Ootori…he doesn't feel like interfering with it. 

“Tatsumin, aren’t you curious about the reason behind Ootori-senpai’s reactions?” Ugawa inquires as they followed Hiragi Tsubasa towards the lounge on the 2nd floor for their training for the day. 

“...Whatever it is, we shouldn’t poke our nose into another team’s affairs.” Tatsumi Rui responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

Half an hour later, once breakfast is done and completed with. The entire Team Ootori shifted over to the practice hall for their own training session, Tsukigami Kaito decided to break the silence by addressing the silver-haired senior first. 

“Ootori-senpai, I would presume the reason behind your dramatic flair this morning is related to the collaboration we had with the 2nd year students?” With that said, Tsukigami open the Stream_Cloud app he had installed on his mobile; search for the song he was looking and then hit the play button. 

The song they recorded in the school’s recording studio starts playing on Tsukigami’s mobile device then, and together the five of them turn towards Ootori Itsuki waiting for the senior’s response. 

"...I see your brother has informed you of my discovery of this little tidbit of information." Ootori Itsuki sighed aloud then, well…since Haruto had gone and warned the younger Tsukigami of his possible reaction. There's no more fun trying to mess with them, and thus Ootori Itsuki dropped the drama mood and went on into his lecturing mood. 

“It is true that I’m a little hurt that you guys did not inform me that there’s a collaboration project going on between you guys and the 2nd years' students. I can understand if it's a spur of the moment thing, but you guys could have told me about it upon the completion of the song. At least I wouldn't be so surprised when I heard the information from Tsukigami Haruto." Ootori Itsuki lectured the five boys in front of him. 

“...Sorry Senpai.” All five of them repented on their lack of insight about not making it a point to inform Ootori Itsuki about it before the song went viral. 

"Maa…just be sure to keep me in the loop the next time around. I'm not putting a stop to any possible collaboration between you guys and the other students from another department. Just try not to spring it on me without warning in the future." Ootori Itsuki warned, thankfully his team is not idiotic enough to use Team Ootori for the release of the song online. At least, not a lot of people knew just who exactly is the Stardust at this point in time. 

However, judging from the number of hits for the song since its' upload yesterday morning…and the probability that the song has started making its circulation among the student population. It's just a matter of time before everyone in school discovered the identity of the students behind the name ‘Stardust'. No doubt, Akatsuki would be pissed off by the turn of events… maybe he should warn Hiragi of the situation before Akatsuki did. That guy would no doubt blow everything out of proportion. 

"Duly noted. We will ensure that there would not be a repeat of the same situation in the future." Yuuta responded on behalf of the entire team. 

“Good… now moving on. Can I just check - are you guys going to perform the Quintet song for the Ayanagi Festival?” Ootori Itsuki then asked. 

"Huh? Erm… no, actually we aren't sure of the performance item for the Ayanagi Festival yet. The Quintet song might be an option if we can't think of anything else to do." Yuuta confessed it's kind of hard to make a decision when there are so many possibilities out there. Unlike the newcomers' debut performance, where everyone will do a version of the Ayanagi Showtime and the judges will judge according to the choreography, skills of individual and the overall performance as a team. 

"Do you boys want to hear my suggestion?" Ootori smiled as he asks his team of students that are constantly surprising him, especially a certain individual - Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“Yes, Ootori-senpai! Please do share with us your suggestion.” Yuuta’s eyes lit up immediately in response, as he shifted his sparkling green eyes onto the silver-haired senior with anticipation. 

[Oh my… those eyes will be the death of me someday.] Ootori Itsuki thought when his eyes met Hoshitani's and found himself drowning in those emerald pools that sparkle momentarily. 

"Well, in my opinion, any performance that focuses heavily on the acting aspects is off the list for Team Ootori, currently. Other than that, the rest should be fine." 

"Okay… something that doesn't involves too many acting scenes…a revue?" Tsukigami Kaito first nodded to the words of Ootori Itsuki, before suggesting doing a revue for Team Ootori's performance during the Ayanagi Festival. 

After all, neither of them can expect Hoshitani’s acting skills to level up fast enough to make it in time for the Ayanagi Festival, so that left them with only one thing to do. Hence, the question now is what song should they perform at the Ayanagi Festival? 

“I’m sure you guys can work something out, I know you guys are not discounting the possibility of doing the Quintet song for Ayanagi Festival but I personally would prefer to see something with more impact.” Ootori Itsuki commented. 

"Well… if impact is the key, a faster-paced song might be necessary to bring out the effect." Tsukigami said, still musing over the comments of Ootori Itsuki. 

"In short, we need a new song," Tengenji concluded and then he turns his eyes towards their team leader who seems to be reading something on the mobile. 

“Hoshitani-kun!” Nayuki called out as he snapped his fingers in front of Yuuta to remind the teen that they are in the midst of a discussion on their Ayanagi Festival performance. 

“My apologies, what was that again?” Yuuta blinked coming back to his senses, as he directed inquiring gaze upon the redhead who had a look of annoyance on his face. 

“I know you have a short attention span, but do try to not zone out on us during a group discussion.” Tengenji huffed in response. 

“I’ll try… so what did I missed?” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he asks, again. 

"We need a new song, a fast-paced song so we can ‘wow' the audiences with impact. The ‘Quintet~Quintet~' is good, but it won't give us the ‘wow' factor we want from the audiences." Tsukigami explained. 

“Ah… I see what you mean, I’ll speak to Honjo-senpai and the Mishima cousins after the summer break and see what we can do. Since we are talking about the Ayanagi Festival…Ootori-senpai, when does the judging of the test stage for the musical department take place?” Yuuta inquires then.

“It will take place on Day 1 of the festival.” Ootori Itsuki though unsure of the reason why Yuuta inquires on this, shrugged and answered in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"I see…and when does the test stage start again? By that, I'm referring to the time frame." Yuuta asks next, the reason why he is asking for exact information is that he had just received a text from a classmate enlisting his help for the class performance which their class is supposed to do for the Ayanagi Festival on Day 1. 

"Generally, for the test stages - there would be 3 performing platforms. The first being the Ayanagi Grand Hall that can accommodate 1500 audiences, which according to the traditions - two of the star teams will be performing in this venue. Following this, there's the Ayanagi Small Hall that could seat up to 200 audiences. The remaining three star-teams would be performing in this venue, as to the remaining five teams - they would be using the special outdoor stage for their performance. While the special outdoor stage is limited in terms of equipment, they have unlimited capacity. There have been cases of performances among the teams using the special outdoor stage generating more audiences than the teams using the halls in the past." Ootori Itsuki informed as he provides the relevant information to the members of his team, thinking that he might have just stolen the job of Sazanami since this information session is usually carried out on the first day after the summer break of Ayanagi Academy. 

"Right, thanks for the information but you have yet to give me a time frame for the event." Yuuta reminded the silver-haired senior after he noted down the information about the Ayanagi Festival test stage. 

"Ah… the morning block will begin at 10 am and end at 12pm, the afternoon block will be from 2pm to 4pm for the Grand Hall performances. For the Small Hall, as there's a total of three teams using the performing space the total block hours allotted are between 10 am to 6pm - a full 8 hours block. Performances on the special outdoor stage tend to take place from 3pm onward and ended by 6pm." Ootori Itsuki finally bestowed the time allocation for the musical department test stages to Hoshitani after getting pressed by the teen for the information, the second time around. 

The Ayanagi Festival is a three days event held yearly in October on one of the weekends, while there isn't a set date for the event period. It tends to take place during either the 2nd or the 3rd weekends of the month. During the period of the Ayanagi Festival, students and classes from the Junior High Division tend to set up food stalls in the school compound serving the visitors to the school. 

For the high school divisions, the piano department will be holding piano recitals, while the vocal departments will hold concert gigs in their respective allotted performance venues. The musical department of the 2nd year will put up a class performance to serve as a prelude to the official opening ceremony of the Ayanagi Festival which tends to take place on the 2nd day of the festival event. The opening ceremony is usually a performance put up by the candidates of the future Kao Council. 

While the 3rd day of the festival usually starred the 3rd year students in performances, it does not includes the 3rd year students from the musical department as they will only perform during the graduate commemorative performance event. Hence the performances on the 3rd day of the Ayanagi Festival are usually students from the instrumental and vocal department. 

“Hoshitani, why are you asking for information about the timing of the test stages anyway?” Tsukigami failed to understand Hoshitani’s train of thoughts, so he decides to ask. 

"I think he just got persuaded by our class representative to perform the encore of our class performance scheduled to take place in the Ayanagi Theater, that's why he wants to know what time Team Ootori's performance is likely to be schedule." Tengenji Kakeru responded then, his tone wry as he directed a glance towards Yuuta's direction. 

"..." Tsukigami didn't even need to clarify with Yuuta, one look at his face and everything was crystal. Shaking his head, Tsukigami Kaito muttered something along the line of only Hoshitani would agree to something so ridiculous. Honestly, two performances in a day?! Does he wants to become Sonic the Hedgehog or something?!

"While I'm not opposed to either one of you to participate in your class performance activities, as long as you plan your time wisely." Ootori Itsuki eventually said focusing his gaze upon Hoshitani as he comments. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped as he nodded dumbly in response. 

"Now, are you boys ready for the actual training? Ah…although before that, can I take a look at your performance of the Quintet song again?" Ootori requested as he calls the start of Team Ootori's training session. 

“I thought you saw it last night? According to my brother, you took a video of it as well.” Tsukigami Kaito blinked in response. 

“However, that’s only a test trial version of the performance - isn’t it? I guess you guys had finalized the choreography before heading off to bed last night. So, I would like to see the finalized version before we continue on to the other aspects of the training session.” Ootori Itsuki demanded. 

Since Ootori requested, the team obliged and delivered. This time, Ootori videoed the performance from the best angle and it looks like the boys did end up finalizing the choreography before turning in for the night. The boys didn't make use of the stage, instead, they settled themselves on the steps leading up to the stage as the music begins. 

The song started with a piece of intro music from the piano, and Hoshitani Yuuta stood from the steps and make his way to the front as he sang the opening lyrics. Tsukigami follows suit when it's his turn, leaving the other three sitting on the steps. Slowly, one by one, the boys start to gather around in the center part of the room. They then proceed to form a circle and held one another hands for a moment before splitting up into different directions with the consecutive turns that Hoshitani used to fail all the time during practice.

During the second verse of the song, there's some crisscrossing pattern arranged into the performance. There's eye contact between the members throughout the entire song performance, which Ootori finds it fitting since it's basically a song that represents the teamwork between the five boys. 

[Alone - they may not be able to succeed, but together as a team - they would make it.] Ootori believed this to be the message they wish to convey to the world with this Quintet song of theirs. 

In the meantime, Team Hiragi was in the middle of a break from their training. Tatsumi Rui received the link to the song ‘Quintet~Quintet~' by a classmate of his, and upon hearing about the song being a collaboration project between the 2nd year students and the 1st year students… his interest was piqued. Tatsumi Rui wasn’t sure what he was expecting from the song but what he hasn’t expected was to hear the voices of the members of Team Ootori when the artiste label named the vocalists to be ‘Stardust’. 

“Rui?” Sawatari Eigo asks in concern when he noticed the gaping look on his friend’s face. 

“Eigo…please listen to this and tells me who do you think are the performers for the song.” Tatsumi Rui then hurriedly replay the song and pass the earpiece of his mobile device over to his friend, seeking a second opinion. 

“I’m not sure… but I thought I heard Nayuki’s voice? Sorry, I don’t really pay much attention to the vocal parts when we watched Team Ootori’s performance the last time around.” Sawatari Eigo responded somewhat apologetically. 

In the end, the song was repeated several times and the earpiece linking to Tatsumi’s mobile device was passed around between the members of Team Hiragi until Toraishi Izumi confirm one of the voices belonging to his childhood friend - Kuga Shuu. 

"Tatsumin, so what if Team Ootori and Stardust are one of the same? We are vying for a spot in the musical department, Team Ootori is just good at singing." Ugawa Akira commented with his nose up in the air. 

"...The musical department class tends to comprised of students with multiple talents, we may be a perfect team when it comes down to musical performances with zero mistakes…but neither of us knows how to compose a decent piece of music. Inumine's random songs don't count." Tatsumi added on before anyone can bring up Inumine's habit of starting to sing on random timing. 

“Team Ootori doesn’t do the composition either, they had the 2nd year composition student helping them out on that. All they did was provide the lyrics.” Ugawa argued. 

“The ability to come up with the lyrics for an entire song by their own means is also an admirable trait.” Tatsumi Rui commented. 

They were in the midst of the conversation when Hiragi Tsubasa came back into the room to find them crowding in one corner of the room. 

"What's going on?" Hiragi Tsubasa inquires, and this was when Tatsumi Rui let the bespectacled senior hear the song ‘Quintet~Quintet~' performed by Stardust which they had reached to a consensus among themselves that its' Team Ootori alternative team-name. 

"...I see. Well, if you need further confirmation…there's only one way to find out for certain." Hiragi Tsubasa sighed as he turns on his heels and headed for the practice hall with his star-team members following him from behind. 

“Ara? Hiragi…is there anything you need from me?” Ootori asks as he spotted his younger brother in the doorway, signaling for the members of his star-team to continue with their discussion on the skit they are going to try out later. Ootori Itsuki stepped out of the practice hall and met up with Hiragi and the members of Team Hiragi. 

“The song ‘Quintet~Quintet~’ - was it performed by Team Ootori?” Tatsumi Rui asked, hoping for a confirmation response. 

"Ah…Well then, I supposed you guys should see it for yourself." Ootori said, before pulling his mobile phone out and then forwarding the video clip to Hiragi's mobile. "To get a better visual, I suggest, you hook your mobile device up with the TV in the family lounge downstairs." 

Hiragi looks at Ootori skeptically, but taking into consideration of the small screen of his phone…Hiragi decided that hooking up the phone to the TV screen does seem to be the logical way to go if one would like to watch the performance with a better resolution. 

If just hearing song in audio format is impressive enough for Tatsumi Rui, the actual sight of the performance for the song ‘Quintet~Quintet~’ had him stunned silence. 

"What's that in the opening sequence?" Upon coming back to his sense, Tatsumi Rui asks the first question that pops into his mind since that's something he cannot recall ever seeing it in the entire musical history. 

"...Don't shoot me if I'm wrong, but that opening sequence is not common in a typical musical performance. That opening sequence only happens in live performances put up by idol groups…probably because the song is a ballad and there isn't much sequence that could fit a ballad song so they plucked that opening sequence from some pop concerts I reckon." Toraishi Izumi responded since neither of the team members nor Hiragi-senpai seems to have an explanation for that strange opening sequence of Team Ootori's performance. 

"They took their opening sequence from pop concerts performance?!" Ugawa Akira gaped for a second, before recovering and said. "Come to think of it…Team Ootori's performance has always seemed to be a little mashed up? I mean, even their ‘Ayanagi Showtime' looks like something that comes out from a dance-pop program. Or maybe it's their attire that gives off that vibe?" 

"I think what's formidable is the fact that Tsukigami could blend the two styles into one without causing the performance to look awkward." Sawatari Eigo commented somewhat dryly. 

“Hey! Hoshitani didn’t stumble this time.” Inumine’s comment is completely off-marked, and it seems his area of focus differs from the rest of the team too. 

"Of course, Hoshitani didn't stumble. Those are basic entry-level steps and sequences that any amateurs could easily handle…" Toraishi muttered under his breath, as he fought the urge to smack Inumine on the head for saying something so stupid. 

"It doesn't matter where they took that opening sequence from, I am quite certain this isn't their performance item for the Ayanagi Festival stage." Hiragi Tsubasa cuts in then, they had wasted enough time watching and commenting on Team Ootori's new performance and he would very much prefer to have his students' attention back on the training menu. 

“Eh? How do you know this isn’t going to be their performing item for the Ayanagi Festival, Hiragi-senpai?” Toraishi Izumi voiced his doubts across to the bespectacled senior, who is also the head of the present Kao council. 

“I may not understand the members of Team Ootori, but I am quite familiar with Ootori himself. This performance might be acceptable for a class performance put up by the vocal department in Ootori’s eyes, but for the actual Ayanagi Festival stage … he would prefer something with more impact.” Hiragi Tsubasa concluded as he made a move to stand and unhook the cable connecting his mobile device to the TV. 

Over the next few days up until the training camp comes to an end, Team Hiragi and Hiragi himself were subjected to their daily dose of impromptu acting performance put up by Team Ootori in general. For instance, everyone gathered around for breakfast only to have Ootori-senpai suddenly declaring that someone had stolen the apricot jam and that Team Ootori's job is to find the culprit when there wasn't any apricot jam, to begin with. 

The first time it happens, Inumine bounced up and volunteered to help Ootori-senpai locate the missing jam and Team Ootori was like ‘WTF’ and then all of them started to do improvisation act on the spot every time Inumine said something that they weren’t anticipating. 

Later, Hiragi Tsubasa had to specifically inform his students not to react to anything Ootori Itsuki said because that guy enjoys doing impromptu performances. Still, sometimes Inumine forgets and ended up part of the act which resulted in more improvisation practice for Team Ootori. Overall, the two weeks training camp spend in the mountain villa of the Hiragi’s family is a fun a fulfilling experience for Yuuta. 

On the day the training camp came to an end, Yuuta traveled with Nayuki until they reached the local train station before parting ways. 

“Hoshitani-kun, are you sure this is the place you are meeting your friends? Should I wait with you?” Nayuki asks out of concern, knowing for a fact that his roommate sucks at heeding directions. 

"It's fine, I'm sure it's here… ah, there! That's my friend over there. Thanks, Nayuki, I'll see you in 4 weeks at the dormitory." Yuuta's eyes literally lit up when he found the figure of Sumisora Tsubasa in the distance. 

Nayuki watched as his roommate ran towards the pretty lady waiting by the north exit of the train station and wondered if his roommate is into older girls. It’s obvious from the way that lady dress-sense that the lady is a working adult and at least a few years older than Hoshitani. The more Nayuki thought about it, the more worried he gets and thus he ended up sending a message to his roommate and tactfully inquired on the relationship between the lady and his friend. 

Yuuta was confirming the schedule for B-Project and Thrive over the next four weeks when his phone buzzed with a message from Nayuki. 

Nayuki: Are you into older girls?

Yuuta: O_O What brought this on? 

Nayuki: I saw you hugging that friend of yours just now at the station, so I’m a little concern. Whatever you do, please remember that you’re still underage. 

Yuuta: (=_=)||| Nayuki, you are reading too much into a non-existent scenario. I am not dating Tsubasa-chan, she's just a long-time friend of mine. As for the reason behind me hugging her, that's because I haven't seen her for too long and I had missed her badly. There is no relationship going on between Tsubasa-chan and me. 

“Yuuta-kun, what’s wrong?” Sumisora Tsubasa asks when there wasn’t any response coming from the teen and when she glances over to the teen - she was met with the sight of a troubled looking Yuuta. 

"...I think my friend may have misunderstood the nature of our relationship." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he answered before shifting his attention back to the schedule Tsubasa was sharing with him. 

"Hah…" Sumisora Tsubasa sweat-dropped in response, inwardly, she wondered just how the minds of these teenagers work. 

“Never mind, I’d set him straight. Coming back to the topic at hand, aside from the live performances…are there any other individual jobs which Ashu Yuuta had to appear in public for?” Yuuta asks, focusing his attention back onto his schedule for the next few weeks to come. 

It seems like he would be spending the next six days learning the choreography for B-Project ‘S Kyuu Paradise' as the team is scheduled for a comeback stage live performance on TBS-1 on 22nd July. Following which, on 23rd July there's an autographing session and fans-meeting event scheduled in one of the hotel downtowns for B-Project. On 31st July, Thrive has a scheduled live performance in Odaiba following which is a meet-the-fans session with a live performance on 1st August in Shibuya that involved members of both the Thrive and the Killer King. Lastly, on the 11th of August which is two days before summer break ends officially for Yuuta … B-Project has a live concert event in Chiba. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 finally done. So Team Hiragi found out about the Quintet song and also Stardust = Team Ootori. Also, I had Team Ootori decided to do a revue for the Ayanagi Festival earlier than planned. ^^;;


	14. Team Ootori's discovery of Yuuta's idol persona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...team Ootori finally found out that their team leader is a member of 'Thrive'. Read on to find out how the team found out :P

“Hoshitani-kun, I know you probably would prefer me to not inquire…but I still felt it prudent to ask, have you done your holiday assignments at all?” Nayuki Toru asks as they resettled themselves back in their shared dorm room. 

"...Shit!" Yuuta blinked and then his eyes widen in shock, he had totally forgotten about the homework assigned because he's too busy. 

"Nayuki, please help me!" Yuuta nearly wailed, there are only forty-eight hours left before the school term begins again and he needs to finish up all the holiday assignments by then. 

“...With the amount of homework you have waiting around to be completed, I think we need to call in reinforcement. Should I call in our team members or should I call in the KitaKore duo?” Nayuki raised his eyebrow as he awaits the response from his roommate. 

“Call in the rest of the members to Team Ootori, leave Ryu-chan and Tomo-kun alone. They probably wouldn’t be back in until late tonight. They need to model for a fashion show this evening.” Yuuta sighed inwardly as he responded, Nayuki is having too much fun at trying to poke his buttons. 

Yuuta had finally let it slipped to his blond roommate about his idol person about a week ago, it wasn’t by his own choice definitely. Still, he thought it might be better for his roommate to know anyway because who knows what the Nayuki twins would do next if he didn’t come clean to Nayuki Toru, at least. 

[Flashback to one week ago]

Yuuta was due for a fitting session at Korekuni Mariko’s designer studio, apparently, the elder Korekuni sibling’s design had been selected for the live performance event of B-Project scheduled to take place in Chiba on 11th August. 

What Yuuta wasn't expecting is to find the presence of the Nayuki twins in Mariko-nee's studio on the day he was due to have his fitting for the live performance done. In front of the Nayuki twins', he always felt twitchy…and the feeling was incredibly so on that day when he entered the studio. He knew the younger twin suspected that he was living a double persona life, judging from the way Tsumugi would purposely call up Ashu Yuuta when he was with the members of Team Ootori to test out her theory. Of course, Yuuta upon noticing the name on the Caller-Id would just ignore the calls. 

Still, he wasn’t expecting Tsumugi to test her theory during his fitting session in Mariko-nee’s studio by pulling on the hair of Ashu Yuuta. Of course, he later blamed it on Kenken for hogging the bathroom that particular morning that resulted in his lack of time to secure the wig atop of his head with more pins. Anyway, the situation was that following Tsumugi’s hard tug on the hair of Ashu Yuuta - the wig fell off exposing the brown hair of Hoshitani Yuuta for all to see. 

Thank god, it took place in the studio space which is upon the 2nd floor and not in the fashion boutique store downstairs where there usually tends to be a huge crowd of public members. Still, it causes Korekuni Mariko who has no idea of his two persona having completely different appearances to gape in surprise before demanding to see how his regular self looks like. He then ended up like a play-doll for the over-enthusiastic Korekuni Mariko over the next few hours who decides to use him as a mannequin. 

By the time he was done with the fitting for the B-Project live performance taking place in Chiba, Yuuta was so mentally exhausted. However, he couldn’t afford to rest yet because he had some ‘clean-up’ to do. So he gave his friend and roommate, Nayuki Toru, a call inviting the blond out for tea in a slightly more upscale than usual cafe. With Nayuki twins’ knowing his secret, he wasn’t sure if there’s still any point in trying to be normal. For all he knows, the twins could have informed Nayuki Toru of their discovery by now. 

Nayuki Toru was confused, very much confused. His twin sisters had arrived back home from the studio where they are attending the fashion workshop under the guidance of the infamous Korekuni Mariko when they keep shooting his glances mixed with mysterious smiles. They then told him to be prepared for a call from Hoshitani, because Hoshitani likely would be calling him out for a chat soon. 

His sisters were right because he did receive a call from Hoshitani about two hours later inviting him out for tea. Yuki-chan then proceeds to inquire about him of the location for the tea session with Hoshitani, while Tsumugi started raiding his wardrobe for something more appropriate - she claims. Nayuki Toru was baffled why he couldn't just head out in his usual attire when Tsumugi mentioned something about that particular cafe having a dress code in place. 

Thus, Nayuki Toru found himself being forced into a plain white button-down shirt completed with a pair of black tailored pants and belt. His usual sneakers were then exchanged for a pair of leather shoes which he tends to only wear for formal events such as attending a wake or a wedding reception. Before he arrived at the mentioned cafe, he had thought he was overdressed for the occasion… but when the driver of the cab dropped him off at the taxi stand in front of the cafe - he knew his sisters were right. 

Hoshitani had asked to meet him for tea in an upscale hotel bistro cafe since the bistro cafe is located in the hotel building. It only makes sense for the bistro cafe to implement a dress code for its patrons. Nayuki swallowed, a part of him felt like backing out from that tea session with Hoshitani now… but it seems he would have to go in because his friend had apparently seen him from the window seat facing the main road.

“Ryu-chan, can you head out to bring Nayuki in? I think he lacked the courage to enter the place himself.” Yuuta then suggested to his friend who decides to tag along for the trip and provide him with moral support as he comes out clean with his blond friend and roommate. 

"Sure…if it will make him feel more at ease around you, feel free to pawn the selection of the meetup place on me. I'm sure he would understand then." Korekuni Ryuji suggested, partly because he felt bad about his elder sister's decision to use Yuuta as a play-doll for her new feminine clothing designs earlier in the studio. 

With that said, Korekuni Ryuji headed out of the bistro cafe to retrieve Nayuki Toru. “Toru, why are you standing out here and not heading in?” 

“Ah~ Korekuni-senpai, good afternoon.” If Nayuki was surprised by the way the 2nd year addressed him, he didn't show it. 

“Nothing of that senpai crap, just address me as Ryuji would do.” The shorter member of the KitaKore duo said, and then proceed to drag the blond member of Team Ootori into the bistro cafe. 

“Yuuta, I’ve brought him in as per your request.” 

“Thanks, Ryu-chan. High-tea is on me today, feel free to get what you want from the selection.” Yuuta said then, causing Korekuni Ryuji to beam in response. 

"Oh, ~~~ So you are going for the 2-for-1 high tea buffet promotion package after all?" Ryuji gushes out, he has been eyeing some of the danish pastries for quite some time now and was having trouble deciding which one to get. Hence, Yuuta's declaration is a god-sent literally since he now wouldn't have to choose and could basically try everything out. 

"Well, yes…seeing as Nayuki has joined us - we officially have enough headcount to go for the buffet promotion," Yuuta responded, smiling at the blond as he speaks to Korekuni Ryuji. 

“Thank you, Yuuta.” Ryuji grinned brightly before heading off to check out the buffet selection this afternoon.

With the temporary departure of Korekuni Ryuji, Yuuta was left alone to face his roommate and friend - Nayuki Toru. 

“Nayuki, have your sisters told you anything earlier?” Yuuta started after a few minutes of silence. 

“Huh? Eh…no, not exactly…though they were behaving rather strangely.” Nayuki blinked, still feeling a little out of place in such an upscale environment. 

"I see…" Yuuta mused aloud as he contemplated how he could go about coming clean about his living a double persona life to his roommate without giving the other a heart-attack from his attempt. After a while, he decides he could probably start off by explaining the nature of his relationship with Ryuji to the blond. It didn't escape him how Nayuki felt whenever he mentioned the need to hang out with the KitaKore duo. 

"I'm sure you have been quite curious about why I'm so close to the KitaKore duo for some time now." Yuuta then started, as he flicked his gaze over to where Korekuni Ryuji was debating on which pastry to get first. 

“...Hoshitani-kun…” Nayuki blinked, taking a moment to assess the mood of his friend before continuing his words. “I have to admit I find it confusing when I tried to understand how you knew them so well when you’d spend only six hours a week in their presence from the only one class that the three of you shared.” 

“Well… here’s the thing, Nayuki. I knew them before I knew you.” Yuuta confessed, and his blunt-like response causes the blond to widen his eyes in shock. 

"EH?!!!" Nayuki hurried to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle the gasp of disbelief, and it took the blond several minutes to calm down before tearing into Yuuta for further elaboration on the earlier statement. "What do you mean by you knew them before you knew us?" 

“...What do you know about the KitaKore?” Yuuta then asks. 

"Nothing much… just that they are an active idol group unit under Daikoku Productions, and the group is also part of another bigger idol group named ‘B-Project' and that they debuted at the same time where ‘MoonS' and ‘Thrive' did." Nayuki then proceeds to list off the information anyone would know if they read the wiki page of the KitaKore group. 

“I see… and what do you know of Ashu Yuuta?” Yuuta prompted his blond friend next. 

“Huh? Ashu Yuuta? Aside from the fact that he’s a member of the idol group ‘Thrive’, I’m afraid there wasn’t much that I know about him… Beyond the listed information on the wiki page, that is.” Nayuki added, there was no point in repeating the debut information of Thrive since he did it earlier when he spoke of the KitaKore group. 

“You left out one thing, Toru.” Just then, the voice of Korekuni Ryuji made itself known to the duo again. 

“Erm...what did I left out, Ryuji-senpai?” Nayuki jolted when he heard the voice of Korekuni Ryuji, he had almost forgotten about the senior’s presence on-site. 

"The fact that Ashu shared the same name as Hoshitani here, they are both Yuuta. Right, my dear friend~" Ryuji commented as he ruffled Yuuta's hair out of a recent habit developed. 

“Mou~Ryu-chan, what’s it with you and Kenken ruffling my hair these days!” Yuuta complained as he tried to dodge the attack on his hair. 

“Your hair is so soft… unlike ours that needs regular salon visits to keep it nourished and shiny. Moreover, your hair is very well maintained...and in good condition, not like ours.” Korekuni Ryuji said as he tugs on his own hair dejectedly. 

Due to the constant use of hair-dryer when they do their hairstyles for performances, the hair quality somewhat deteriorates over time. Yuuta, on the other hand, doesn't seem to face the issue of deteriorating hair conditions. Probably because the teen just swaps out one wig for another when the need for switching hairstyle arises for their job commitments. 

“Wait…just who exactly is Kenken?” Nayuki Toru asked somewhat meekly, and his voice sounded faint. 

"Why~ it's Kento Aizome, of course. Who else could it be?!" Korekuni Ryuji smirked, thinking that the blond should have caught on by now. Considering the number of hints and loopholes Yuuta has been dropping around, it's a miracle that no one has made the connection to date. 

"!!!" Nayuki snapped his eyes towards Hoshitani Yuuta then, who then shrugged and nodded in agreement to Ryuji's words. "So basically what you're saying is that Ashu Yuuta and Hoshitani Yuuta are the same people?!" 

"Bingo! Too bad, there isn't any prize for finally making the connection. I'm surprised he didn't slip up at all, and seriously I doubt he's going to admit anything if it weren't for the incident earlier on in the studio." Ryuji grinned like a Cheshire cat then, he had had a lot of fun watching Yuuta scrambling around to find excuses to explain why people like Kento Aizome, Masunaga Kazuna are sending Yuuta back to the school dormitory after his day out. 

“Incident earlier? What incident?” Nayuki asks, before pausing for a second and said. “Wait a minute, you mentioned my sisters earlier… surely the incident has nothing to do with them, or does it?” 

"Bingo again! Nayuki Tsumugi decides to test her theory, and I'm surprised it took her this long to put her plan into action. Basically, she ripped the wig off Yuuta here just now when he came into my sister's design studio for a fitting session in the persona of Ashu Yuuta. However, since my sister is personally busy with attending to Goshi Kaneshiro's fitting - your sisters got assigned to take care of Yuuta's fitting. Oh boy, everyone was surprised when Yuuta yelp aloud when Tsumugi ripped off his wig." 

It was Korekuni Ryuji that recounted the tale because Yuuta obviously is not going to do it himself due to some residual feelings of embarrassment over the earlier episode. 

[End of Flashback] 

"Are you going to tell the rest of them anytime soon?" Nayuki questioned after he dropped everyone a text to gather in their shared room as soon as possible. 

“Maybe…I don’t know, perhaps not immediately. Let me think it over for a few days, I’ll come back to you on it.” Yuuta sighed as he starts pulling out his unfinished homework assignments from his bag and awaits the arrival of the other members of Team Ootori. 

“Nayuki, what’s all this sudden rush about?” Tsukigami inquires upon arriving at the shared room of Hoshitani Yuuta and Nayuki Toru with the rest of the members in tow. 

“Two things - first I need help in finishing the summer holiday assignments. Second, Honjo-senpai is done working on the music we requested so we probably got to start getting around to think up the lyrics for the music.” Yuuta announced, drawing everyone’s eyes upon him. 

"Wait! You didn't tell me the music clip is ready…speaking of, I thought you were going to speak to them about creating new songs for us only after the summer break?" Nayuki snapped his eyes over to his roommate and asked. 

“Initially, that was the plan… but the Quintet song Honjo-senpai composed for Stardust had caught the attention of Daikoku Atsushi, the boss of the KitaKore duo. Thus, Honjo-senpai was sent an invitation to participate in the upcoming song-writing competition taking place this winter. He apparently met the KitaKore duo when he headed into the office for a meeting with a representative of the company hosting the competition event. They spoke, and the KitaKore duo filled him in on my intended plans… so, he finishes the music over the summer break and sends it over to us for approval earlier this morning." 

Yuuta explained with a shrug, actually, he had listened to the music clip earlier while he was making his way back to the dormitory. The music is good, but he didn't think it's what Team Ootori needed for the performance during Ayanagi Festival. Nevertheless, he's not the only one on the team so he decides to let everyone listen to it and only decide if they would be using the music afterward. 

"Okay, …we can listen to the music clip later, now why haven't you have the sense to finish your homework? You boor, you have so much time over the summer holidays!” Tengenji zeroed in on Yuuta with a look of irritation then, causing the teen to sweat a bit. 

“Don’t bother, with the kind of schedule he’s running on... of course, he wouldn’t have time to do his homework over the summer.” Tsukigami Kaito snorted then, and upon the sight of Hoshitani’s ‘deer caught in the headlights’ expression – the younger Tsukigami rolls his eyes idly before taking out his mobile phone. 

Tsukigami Kaito then proceeds to locate a photo of Hoshitani Yuuta attending a musical performance put up by his elder brother first before switching to another photo. Only this time, it was a photo of him in the middle of his switching his persona from Hoshitani Yuuta into the persona of Ashu Yuuta. The photo shows that Yuuta was in the process of putting on his pink wig. 

“!!! Tsukigami, where did you get that?!” Yuuta gasped in horror, he made the switch behind the closed door in the dressing room of Thrive so where on earth is the photographer?! Rather, who was the one photographing the moment?!

“I got it from my elder brother, and before you ask - no, he hasn't gone around spreading the news. While you have been careful, you got careless since you're in a dressing room assigned for ‘Thrive' use. It seems to have slipped your notice that 'Thrive' performance is scheduled only two hours following the end of the musical performance which starred my elder brother - Tsukigami Haruto. Of course, I don't blame you for not checking the dressing room to see if he's still around since you don't know him as I do and hence wouldn't know his habit for napping after his performance during the bump-out/bump-in time in between performances.” Tsukigami Kaito explained while giving Yuuta an unimpressive look. 

“...Well, so much for the thought of breaking the information to you guys gently.” Yuuta sighed aloud, as he prepared himself for the onslaught of questions to come. 

Silence.

"What? Totally no questions at all, I'm surprised." Yuuta blinked when he noticed only looks of mild annoyance on his teammate's face but neither of them seemed to be in a mood for interrogation. 

“I’ve kind of pieced it together before they did, I just never felt it in me to confront you about it. I mean, it is your choice if you choose to live a double life by keeping the idol persona a secret from everyone.” Kuga Shuu shrugged as he responded. 

"Right…of course, you put it together before the rest of them did," Yuuta muttered aloud after thinking back to the number of times, Kuga had chanced upon him speaking to the members of the KitaKore in private. 

Not to forget, the number of times Kuga had seen him in the car of Kento Aizome while on the road with KitaKore sitting by his side. Comes to think about it, all the excuses he came up with to provide a cover story of why he was always traveling with the KitaKore duo seems to be too much of a coincidence. 

"Pardon my interruption, but what exactly are you guys talking about?" It seems Tengenji had finally decided to speak up, but his question literally has everyone staring at him in disbelief. 

"What?! What did I do? Why are all of you staring at me as though I'm an alien?" Tengenji Kakeru protested when he noted the blatant disbelief on his teammates' faces, including Hoshitani.

"...What do you know about Ashu Yuuta?" Nayuki was the first to recover, so he decides to take initiative by asking Tengenji a few questions in relation to the pop music industry. 

“Who’s this Ashu Yuuta guy? Should I know him?” Tengenji frowned, seeing as he absolutely cannot place a face to the name - he thought Ashu Yuuta a nobody. 

“Okay…let’s try this again, what do you know about Thrive?” Kuga Shuu took over when Nayuki seems to be at a loss of what to say next in response to Tengenji’s reaction. 

“You should check the dictionary for the meaning instead of asking me, you boor!” Tengenji snapped, still annoyed over the looks he received from his fellow teammates. 

“...Last question, Tengenji - what do you know of the pop music industry?” Tsukigami cut straight into the core of the situation, by asking the redhead a question about the pop music industry in general. 

"Well…I know the group SMAP, and Morning Musume." Tengenji started only to fell silent upon noting the strange expressions on his teammates' faces. 

“That’s enough, I think we realized what’s the issue now.” Tsukigami felt his lips twitching in amusement, as he mouthed the word ‘SMAP’ at his roommate - Kuga Shuu wordlessly. 

"No wonder people are calling you a walking, talking and living piece of museum art ornament. SMAP was like a group that debuts back in the late eighties, practically decades ago." Yuuta could not help but snort in response. 

“Oi, you boors! Quit speaking around in riddles!” Tengenji practically demanded. 

“...To put it simply, our leader here is Ashu Yuuta of the pop idol group ‘Thrive’ that debut about 2.5 years ago together with the KitaKore duo unit. That’s apparently the reason why he made it into the advanced vocal class earlier on in the school year.” Kuga Shuu summarized for the benefits of the oblivious Tengenji Kakeru. 

"Yes, apparently his job as an idol is also the main reason why he always seems to have a dozen commitments that he cannot cancel or skips out on. Although, the kind of excuses he came up with to explain his absence away from the school and how he returned to the school is also kind of ridiculous. I'm surprised you believed everything he said at face value, the rest of us all questions it at one point of time. However, seeing as he managed to talk the KitaKore duo into collaborating the story for him - we are unable to find discriminating evidence of his secret life outside of Team Ootori." Tsukigami Kaito continues from where his roommate left off. 

“Until now, that is… but I’m surprised Haruto-san managed to get a snapshot of Hoshitani-kun changing into the persona of Ashu Yuuta. He’s usually very careful during the time he made the switch…surely, there would be the sound of a click of the camera shutter when the picture was taken?” Nayuki asked, despite the fact that he probably was the last one to know about Yuuta’s idol persona excluding Tengenji Kakeru. 

“...Seriously, I thought that was Kenken taking a selfie.” Yuuta admitted, hence he had let his guards down. 

"Right, anyway - we'd better get down to help our leader finished his homework." Tsukigami eventually concluded and gestured towards the pile of homework that's still waiting for their attention. 

"Thanks, guys…" Yuuta said, thanking his teammates for the help. He was half-way through his mathematics assignment when he thought about the number of times Ootori-senpai chatted with Tsukigami Haruto behind their back about Team Ootori's performance and paled. 

“Tsukigami…do you think your brother will share that photo with Ootori-senpai?” Yuuta asks, snapping his eyes up to stare at Tsukigami when he was half-way through a maths question that Tengenji was trying to explain to him. 

"...Considering Ootori-senpai is our instructor? He probably just might…" Tsukigami said as he looks at Yuuta with a sympathizing gaze. 

“No~~~” Yuuta wailed as he latched onto Nayuki in desperation all the while wailing, “Na-chan~~~ please stop the time now!” 

Nayuki sweat-dropped before inquiring, “Na-chan?” 

"Yes, well… aren't you feeling left out by the way I addressed the KitaKore? So I decided to include you in the nicknames' list of mine now!" Yuuta explained. 

"Hah…should I thank you for including me in the list then?" Nayuki started, sounding slightly confused as he slowly coaxes Yuuta to focus his attention back onto the task of finishing the summer break homework assignments. 

"Quit being unrealistic, there's no way time could be stopped. Now hurry up and finish the maths assignments, you still have that individual music project to work on after finishing the maths assignments." Tsukigami reminded pointedly. 

"Argh…right, the duet version for ‘Hoshi no Stride'. I still haven't figure out how to go about transforming the solo into a duet though…" Yuuta grumbled the solo version of the song was only completed with the help of Goshi grudgingly… so he couldn't get Goshi to help him out with the remix version of the song. 

The song was created out from his admiration for that high school student he had witnessed performing that dance routine 2 years back, and Goshi only suggested for him to write a song about it because they have had enough of him zoning out on them when he should be paying attention. Seeing as Yuuta had no idea how to go about the task of writing a song then, Goshi had grudgingly helped him out in that department. 

“Why not go to Ootori-senpai for help? I mean if he can re-arranged the Ayanagi Showtime with ease, surely he could help you tweak the song from a solo to a duet piece. While at that, you might as well get Ootori-senpai to perform that song with you.” Nayuki suggested in an objective manner. 

“Eh?” Yuuta blinked, while Tsukigami supported Nayuki’s suggestion. 

"In a way it makes sense, the song's about your admiration of that unknown high-school student you met at the Ayanagi Festival two years ago that spurs you on the motivation to join Ayanagi Academy, isn't it? It's only fitting that the other person singing the duet with you to be someone from a higher grade." Tsukigami pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“I’ll think about it. Now, I’m going to focus on finishing the maths homework first.” Yuuta sighed, pushing the thought of Ootori Itsuki to the very back of his mind as he refocused his attention on the maths question in front of him. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yuuta's idol persona was found out by Team Ootori's members… and I put a spin to how the duet song of Hoshi no Stride comes about since it's originally a solo. At the same time, I've also explained how the solo version of the same song comes about. Outside of the Team Ootori, only the Nayuki twins and Tsukigami Haruto knows of Yuuta's idol persona.


	15. A surprising turn of Event, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I've incorporate a bit of episode 8 into it. However, I'm making some changes to the plot of Starmyu S1. Since I very much intend to keep Ootori on Kao Council, but withdrawing from the star-project and thus resulting in Team Ootori losing the star-team status as per canon. I hope you guys are okay with the changes I made, which will be reveal in further chapters... but here in this chapter, I'd dropped hints along the way.

On the first day of the new school term, 14th August, all the candidates for the Ayanagi Academy musical department was gathered in the lecture hall for the information sharing session about the impending Ayanagi Festival. 

Seeing as Team Ootori has already heard the same information from Ootori Itsuki back during the time they were attending a combined training camp with Team Hiragi... Hoshitani Yuuta was openly zoning out. Hence, it totally slipped his mind to collect the venue application for their team’s performance towards the end of the information sharing session and simply walked out of the lecture hall. It was Tsukigami Kaito, that ended up picking up the form on behalf of their team. 

“Tsukigami-kun, I thought it should be the team leader to come forth for the collection of the application form?” Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi asks when they met eyes during the collection of the venue application form from Yuzuriha Christian Lion of the Kao Council. 

“Our leader likes to delegate his duties.” Tsukigami plastered on a business smile as he responded to Tatsumi’s words of inquiry. 

“Aa...I see.” 

"Now if there's nothing else, I shall take my leave," Tsukigami said, nodding towards the leader of the other star-teams and the two members of the Kao Council before leaving the lecture hall to catch up with his team members. 

Entering the practice hall which Team Ootori uses for their practice session, Tsukigami handed the form over to Yuuta and said. "Hoshitani, next time when you decide to zone out...at least have half a mind to listen out for any further announcement. Don't just stand up and leave the lecture hall like the other normal candidate teams." 

“Sorry, I totally forgot about the fact that Team Ootori is a star-team.” Yuuta scratched the side of his head sheepishly as he responded. 

“Then I take it that you’d also neglect to listen to what the others were telling us when we walk past the hallways earlier?” Kuga Shuu asked dryly in return. 

“...Eh? What did they have to say to us?” Yuuta asks, he was completely caught up in his own mind just now so everything that happens around him is like a blur. 

“They are looking forward to our team’s performance, asking us to make the performance an interesting one.” Kuga Shuu then filled Yuuta in on what the students have to say to them when their team passes them by in the corridor ways. 

"The topic of uncovering the identity of Stardust is also quite hot on the school's social media account," Tengenji commented having just scrolled through another round of the students' forum on his smart-phone. 

In the meantime, Akatsuki Kyoji of the Kao Council is getting irked by the atmosphere and strange mood around the academy. Students are treating Team Ootori as the revolutionists, and that literally raised red flags in Akatsuki’s dictionary. He finds the happenings in school disturbing, and thus he decides to approach Hiragi for a conversation. 

“Are you serious about letting Team Ootori performed in the Ayanagi Festival?” That was the first thing Akatsuki asks upon entering the Kao-Council meeting room. 

"...Their team did clear the 2nd stage and has met with the minimum requirements to remain on as a candidate to the musical department." Hiragi Tsubasa sighed as he responded. He was thankful that he had the insight to get the students on his star-team to refrain speaking about the fact that Stardust and Team Ootori are the same groups of people. Otherwise, he suspects the mood and atmosphere in school would be worse than what it is presently. 

“Hiragi, certainly you have noticed the strange vibe going on around the school?! Team Ootori’s existence is threatening the very essence of the Ayanagi traditions! Are you sure you want to let it continue on like this?!” Akatsuki complained. 

"What do you wish for me to do then?" Hiragi asks back in return before turning to leave the room for some peace and quiet. Of course, he had noticed the changes in the students' behaviors ever since the end of the summer break. Likewise, he is also aware of how Team Ootori's actions would probably threaten the protection of Ayanagi traditions. While a part of him is livid at his elder brother for creating such troubles for the school, on the whole, there's also another part of him who wishes to see just how far his brother's students could go. 

Plan A failed, time for Plan B. 

Akatsuki Kyoji could be relentless when trying to achieve his aim, so when he failed to get through to Hiragi. He decides to approach Ootori – the epitome of rebellion, and the crux of the issue directly instead.

“I heard your team has a combined training camp with Team Hiragi.” Akatsuki Kyoji started when he ambushed Ootori Itsuki along the pathway that leads to the practice hall which Team Ootori is using. 

“It’s a coincidence I assured you.” Ootori Itsuki smiled as he responded. 

“It must have been good to be relatives, hence the possibility to use the same villa as training grounds.” Akatsuki continues on, ignoring Ootori’s response. 

"...Is this going to be a long conversation? If it is, why don't we go somewhere for a drink? I'll treat you if necessary." Ootori Itsuki continues to smile as he addressed Akatsuki. 

“Screw it. Would you stop tormenting Hiragi already?!” Akatsuki finally snapped. 

Now, Ootori is annoyed. It was Hiragi's own decision to make him a part of the Kao Council at the start of the school year, knowing very well that he wasn't one to stick by the traditions. He didn't want to be on the Kao Council originally, so when he was placed on the council after Hiragi pulled some strings behind the scenes... he didn't want to make a big fuss over it and thus he agrees. He was told to pick students out from the audition to form his star-team, he agrees but he has his own set of judging criteria for it. 

Hiragi said it won’t look good if members on the star-team failed at the newcomers’ debut performance stage, so he ensures his star-team passed the stage. He has never promised Hiragi that he will stick by the traditions, just that he will ensure that they will play by the rules. Therefore, who was Akatsuki to come barging in and demanding for him to stop tormenting Hiragi?! 

Heck, he was quite certain that the old geezer who oversees the school management policies behind the scenes knew his personality rather well. So, between the old geezer who Ootori supposed, he had to address respectfully as his grandfather and his fraternal younger brother Hiragi who placed him on the Kao Council knowing very well of his rebellious streak. They should have expected him to defy traditions at every turn but still kept within the boundaries of the basic rules. Both of them knew about his deepest desire and wishes is to bring changes to the school. So, really... Akatsuki doesn't get the right to poke his nose into this. 

"Who are you to him?" Ootori took a deep breath to calm his temper before addressing Akatsuki, with that said he promptly turn around and leave the site. Behind him, Akatsuki is probably frothing at the mouth but honestly, Ootori didn't have it in him to care. 

Plan B failed, time for Plan C. 

Since neither Hiragi nor Ootori appears to be in a mood to listen to him, Akatsuki decides to speak with Yuzuriha and Sazanami about his concerns instead. Between the two, Akatsuki decides to approach Yuzuriha first. Nevertheless, that would have to wait until the next day since he’s due to oversee his star-team training for the day. 

Little did Akatsuki knows that there’s no need to gather Sazanami and Yuzuriha on his side to put additional pressure on Hiragi with regards to the situation any further, by the time he decides to execute his plan. 

During the period whereby Akatsuki was going around trying to find some way to stop Team Ootori from influencing more students over to their side - the side of revolutionists. Members of the Team Ootori were coming up with the lyrics to the song ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!’. The music clip to this new song was completed over the summer break by Honjo from the 2nd year composition department, and since members of the Team Ootori agreed that the music doesn't seem right for their performance during the Ayanagi Festival…they had went back to Honjo about their ideas for the song they would like the senior to help them create. 

“Okay, so what kind of music are you guys thinking about for the performance at Ayanagi Festival?” Honjo Kotaro, the 2nd year student from the composition department asks as he glanced at Yuuta during their meeting that took place in the school’s cafeteria. 

"Something with an exciting vibe would be great, not that the present song isn't fast-paced. I like the present music clip too, it sounds kind of fun when listening to it. Still, it isn't quite the effect we are looking for…" Yuuta explained while hoping that his words won't damage any morale on the senior's part. 

"I see…do you guys have the choreography steps in mind, doesn't matter if it isn't complete. I just need some hints on how to go about it." Honjo Kotaro mused over the information provided to him, and then made a request to see at least the opening sequence to the performance they had in mind to do for the Ayanagi Festival. He was hoping that after seeing the opening sequence, he could get a better idea of what kind of music to create for the team. 

“Sure, but if you need us to demo the opening sequence we were thinking of using… we probably need to move elsewhere.” Yuuta agreed on behalf of the rest of the members. 

Team Ootori demo the opening sequence they had in mind for the performance they intend to do during the 3rd test stage back in the privacy of their team's practice hall. Honjo Kotaro took note of the opening sequence and promised to come back to them with a new piece of music in a week. Meantime, he requests for Team Ootori's help to finish up the present song ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!' as he intends to use it for the first round of the song-writing competition taking place this winter. 

“Sure, we will help to fill up the lyrics for the present music we had with us. You help us, we help you - win-win for all.” Yuuta agreed easily enough with a beaming smile, and the rest of the members of Team Ootori shrugged. Figuring that if their busy leader is willing to help in this, they shouldn’t have the right to complain. Because, as busy as they are with their life… it will never come as close to the type of hectic schedules which their leader lives with. 

The team started working on the lyrics to the song ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!' soon after Honjo Kotaro departed from the practice hall that was allotted to Team Ootori's usage. Their team was rather accustomed to the idea of having their instructor Ootori Itsuki popping in only once in a while to check on their progress, they are pretty much self-reliance for the dance practice session. Unless they had a particular difficult choreography, or they need to perform a certain set of sequences and steps like the ‘Ayanagi Showtime' - Ootori Itsuki mostly give them free rein to do what they want during the practice session. 

These days, they seemed to be only receiving instructions from the senior when it comes down to acting practice. Nonetheless, not wanting a repeat of the drama they experienced during the summer training camp - they decided to inform the senior about their plan to get the 2nd year students to help with the composing of new songs for the Ayanagi Festival performance immediately after their meeting with Honjo-senpai. 

“Hoshitani, remember to get his help for that music project of yours.” Tengenji reminded when Yuuta took his phone out to drop Ootori Itsuki a text informing the senior that they are working with the 2nd year students on some new songs. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped but nodded in response. Thus he added another message to ask if the senior is free to meet him at the outdoor stage of the amphitheater as he has something to consult the senior. 

The reply came in after five minutes, but instead of the outdoor stage - Ootori Itsuki suggest meeting over at the Starbucks cafe near the school dormitory instead. 

Upon reading the message, Yuuta paused for a second before turning towards the rest of the members and ask. "Ootori-senpai is not in the school now, he asks to meet him at the Starbucks near the dorm." 

"Well then, what are you waiting for? There are no more classes for today, isn't it? Go on, we will meet you back at the dorm." Tsukigami Kaito prompted. 

"..." Nayuki upon noticing the blank look on Yuuta's face suddenly came to a realization and thus said. "You know what, I'm craving for some brownies from Starbucks. Why don't I join you on the trip to the cafe?" 

“Sure, Na-chan!” Yuuta heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that someone finally caught on to his hesitation. Yes, Yuuta may have gotten used to the route between the school and the dorm but he had no idea where the Starbucks cafe was unless someone was willing to walk him over at least once. 

“I think Hoshitani has a problem with directions.” Kuga Shuu suddenly commented, drawing the eyes of both Tengenji and Tsukigami upon him. 

“Huh? What makes you say that?” Tengenji blinked in surprise. 

“His obvious sigh of relief when Nayuki offers to walk with him to the cafe.” Kuga Shuu responded. 

“...That explains it.” Tsukigami Kaito suddenly said. 

"Explains what?" Tengenji was lost, so he looks over to the navy-haired teen for an explanation this time. 

"Remember our team first training session in the practice hall? It just occurs to me that being a professional artist, Hoshitani should have known about the need to arrive earlier for warm-up but on that day… he arrived on time instead. Likely, it wasn't because he didn't see the need to come in earlier but more of the situation of him losing his way about the academy grounds and ended up having to get someone to walk him over to the building where the practice hall is." Tsukigami Kaito then cited the incident whereby Tengenji launched into a tirade about Hoshitani's amateurism in general. 

Tengenji blanched as he finally recalled that particular memory, and immediately he felt himself burning hot with embarrassment. He called Hoshitani a complete amateur then…and considering Hoshitani had already been a part of the idol group ‘Thrive’ back when Team Ootori was just formed. Seriously, what was he thinking then? Giving someone he’d just met a complete dressing-down lecture, without at least doing a background check first? 

Meanwhile, Nayuki and Yuuta parted ways in front of the cafe. Now that Yuuta knows where the cafe was, he figured he would be able to retract his steps and made his way back to the dorm by himself following the end of his meeting with Ootori-senpai. 

“Over here, Hoshitani.” Ootori Itsuki spoke up as he stood from his seat to signal to the teen who just entered the cafe trying to locate his presence. 

“Ootori-senpai, I hope I’m not inconveniencing you by requesting for a meet-up session.” Yuuta appeared to be fidgeting, partly from feeling embarrassed and partly because he isn’t quite accustomed to meet the senior without the companionship of the other team members. 

"It's fine, I'm just lazing around. So, what is it that you need my assistance?" Ootori asks, eyeing Yuuta with interest. 

"Ah…it's a project I'm working on for the music class - I need to convert a solo song into a duet but I'm not quite sure how to go about it. Nayuki figured that I should consult you on this, seeing as you are likely more experience in these aspects." Yuuta explained as he took the music sheets out from his school bag and show it to the silver-haired senior. 

“Hard copy? Do you have a soft-copy? That’s easier to use for editing…” Ootori Itsuki inquires as he looked over the hard copy of the music sheet. 

“Soft-copy…I think it’s somewhere around, I would need to search for it though.” Yuuta said, inwardly thinking he may have to call Gochin up and have the fellow member of ‘Thrive’ send him the soft-copy for the song later.

“Good, send me the soft-copy of the music sheet later. I’ll write you my email address, in the meantime, I’ll take the hard copy and go over it. Do you have the music clip file to the song as well?” Ootori then asks. 

"Yes, I could forward it to your phone," Yuuta said as he took his mobile device out and search through the music folder on his phone. It took a bit of time since he had quite many music files downloaded on his phone, most of them were the off-vocal music clips for Thrive and B-Project songs which he uses for his individual training or practice. 

Hiragi Tsubasa entered the office of his grandfather - Hiragi Sougen, to give a report on the daily happenings in Ayanagi Academy when the man suddenly made an inquiry about Team Ootori. 

"Tsubasa, words have it going around that the majority of the school population are in anticipation to see what Team Ootori is going to perform at the Ayanagi Festival test stage?" Hiragi Sougen questioned, once his grandson - Hiragi Tsubasa has completed his daily report on the school’s happening for the day. 

“Yes, grandfather.” Hiragi Tsubasa responded, wondering why his grandfather is inquiring about Team Ootori. Surely, his rebellion brother’s students can’t possibly have met his grandfather? 

“I met up with a long-time sponsor and supporter for Ayanagi Academy this afternoon, and an interesting proposal has been brought up to my attention.” Hiragi Sougen said. 

"..." Not knowing which direction his grandfather is going with this, Hiragi Tsubasa wisely maintains his silence. 

"It seems one of the local film-makers chanced upon the video of the new ‘Ayanagi Showtime' online and got interested in the idea of creating a film by doing an adaptation that based on the original ‘Ayanagi Showtime’. The film producer has expressed interest in meeting up with the person who did the rearrangement of the music for the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’. In this folder contains the relevant information about that film adaptation project of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’, you can pass them over to Itsuki when you see him next and inform him to let me know if he is interested to meet with the film producer.” Hiragi Sougen said, handing his grandson Tsubasa the folder meant for Itsuki’s reference. 

"Yes, grandfather. I will be sure to pass the message along." Hiragi Tsubasa took the folder from the elder and waited for further instructions from the man behind the desk. 

“Moving on... the spokesperson contracted for the vocal department of Ayanagi Academy has expired and neither of our vocal department graduates can take up the job. We need a new spokesperson for the vocal department, the marketing department seems to think the team ‘Stardust’ will fits the bill. I told the marketing executive to send you the information themselves, so they would probably get in contact with you shortly.” Hiragi Sougen concluded, and with that Hiragi Tsubasa was finally granted permission to leave. 

Once out of Hiragi Sougen’s office, the bespectacled teen removed his mobile device from his pocket and proceeds to dial the number to his elder brother. 

“Are you free to meet up with me somewhere? We need to speak, and grandfather has a new order for you to fulfill.” Hiragi Tsubasa said over the phone to his elder brother. 

“...If you don’t mind meeting somewhere nearer to the school dormitory, I’m at the Starbucks cafe now and probably would still be here for quite some time." Ootori Itsuki responded while looking over the hard copy of the music sheet which Hoshitani Yuuta had left behind for his reference. The teen had left the cafe about fifteen minutes ago, claiming about the need to meet up with the rest of the team to discuss the lyrics they need to come up for a new song which they are helping the 2nd year students with. 

Yuuta was in the middle of having his dinner with his fellow teammates in the dining room of the school dormitory when he received a text message from the ex-CEO of Gandara Music – who now works for High Edge Records, Yashamaru Sakutaro. 

Yashamaru: Yuuta, I need to speak with you preferably at your earliest convenience. 

Yuuta: Yashamaru-san, your message took me by surprise. May I inquire about the nature of this conversation? 

Yashamaru: I’m not trying to persuade any of you boys over to join High Edge Records if that’s what you wish to know. Perhaps, I should rephrase my earlier statement – what I meant was I need to speak with Hoshitani Yuuta at the earliest convenience. 

Yuuta:...I see, may I bring a friend along for the meet-up?

Yashamaru: You may. I expected no less from you, after all. 

Yuuta: When do you intend to have the meet-up?

Yashamaru: If tonight is possible, all the better, Otherwise, tomorrow morning. 

Yuuta: Tonight 8pm, [address] 2nd Floor of Ninjya Burger. 

Yashamaru: Noted. 

Thirty minutes later in the Starbucks cafe, Hiragi Tsubasa found Ootori Itsuki in the far back corner of the cafe. “Why do you always like to choose a corner seat?” 

“It’s comfortable, so what is it you wish to speak with me about? Is this about the removal of my presence from the Kao Council?” Ootori Itsuki inquired, not really beating around the bush. 

Hiragi Tsubasa was rather taken aback by Ootori’s statement, so he kind of stared wordlessly at the silver-haired sibling of his for a minute before clearing his throat and said. “No, it’s not about that.” 

“No? Then what is it about?” Ootori blinked, now really surprised. 

"I'm not sure of all those details, so you can go through the information yourself. It's all in that folder it seems, all I'm told to ask you is whether you would be interested in contributing to the production and if you are, I'm to inform grandfather so he can make arrangements for you to meet with the production team." Hiragi Tsubasa said as he pushes the folder containing the information about the adaptation of the musical ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ for a new film project, over to his sibling. 

"This is an unexpected turn of events, I was half-expecting that the reason you wish to speak with me is related to Akatsuki's attempt at ousting me from the Kao Council, seriously." Ootori Itsuki said as he starts flipping through the proposal Tsubasa brought over for him. 

“Yes well... he can be a tad difficult to handle. Either way, coming back to the Ayanagi Festival – have your team decides on the performance item?” Hiragi inquires, partly out of curiosity and partly because Team Ootori has yet to submit the funding application as well as the venue application. 

With the enthusiasm Hoshitani Yuuta was displaying for all to see, Hiragi was kind of expecting the teen to apply for the venue and funding before deciding on the type of performance they were going to present to the audiences. 

"The performance item has been decided since the training camp, they are going to do a revue performance," Ootori responded somewhat distractedly since he is still looking over the documents Hiragi brought in for him. 

Hiragi raised his eyebrows at Ootori's response, "A revue…well, it does seem fitting for their image. Speaking of them, I do have another issue that I would need to discuss with you."

“Oh? And just what exactly is that issue now?” Ootori looked up at Hiragi with interests. 

"Long story short… we need a new spokesperson for the vocal department as the previously contracted artiste is unable to continue taking on the job. The marketing department has been instructed to look into the identities of the team ‘Stardust' and uses them as the next spokesperson for the vocal department." Hiragi Tsubasa said in a flat tone, he had received the marketing plan from the department earlier on and had skimmed through the content somewhat while making his way over to meet Ootori. 

"Oh boy… those boys just never seem to stop surprising me. Now on the topic of them catching the attention of the marketing department, I'm 80% affirm in my speculation that one of those major music record labels out there have their eyes set on getting the boys to debut as idols. How else would the marketing department for Ayanagi Academy think of using Stardust to be their next spokesperson for the brand? Speaking of, the marketing department didn't reach out to the KitaKore?" Ootori commented, before asking Hiragi back in return. 

"Apparently, their talent management office turned down the job stating their schedules are fully booked for the next six months," Hiragi responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Well… I suggest for you to bring the proposal up to Yuuta first before anything else. Although, I have to warn you though… I do not know how they will react to this proposal plan from the school. Still, nothing is free… if they accepted the proposal, I expect they will have some conditions attached to it. Therefore, you’d best be mentally prepared when you finally bring the marketing proposal plan to Yuuta.” Ootori Itsuki smirked as he said. 

At the same time, Yuuta and Tsukigami stepped out of the school dormitory and headed for the fast-food restaurant – Ninjya Burger sometime after they took their dinner with the rest of the team members. 

"Hoshitani, you still haven't told me why we need to visit Ninjya Burger after dinner?" Tsukigami asks once they stepped out of the dormitory building and onto the main street. 

"We're going to meet someone from High Edge Records," Yuuta answered, in a tone that's devoid of emotions.

“Huh? Isn’t that a record label company? Why are we meeting someone from the records label?” Tsukigami asks in confusion.

“That’s why I would like to find out as well...” Yuuta commented with a sigh. 

Entering the fast-food restaurant, and then proceeds to climb up to the seating area on the 2nd floor. Yuuta spotted the figure of Yashamaru Sakutaro immediately. 

“Yashamaru-san, it’s been a long time.” Yuuta greeted politely, before glancing to his side and told the curious Tsukigami. “Tsukigami, this is Yashamaru Sakutaro from High Edge Records.” 

Yashamaru nodded to Tsukigami before shifting his attention to Yuuta and said, "I was half expecting to see Tomo accompanying you on this meeting, to be honest." 

"Unfortunately, Tomo-kun and Ryu-chan are unavailable tonight and besides the way, you placed specific emphasis on wanting to meet Hoshitani Yuuta and not Ashu Yuuta... I would presume that there isn't really a need for members of B-Project to be around for this meeting." Yuuta stated flatly in response. 

“Indeed. Now, I’m sure you’re curious about the reason why I requested for a meet-up with you at your earliest convenience.” Yashamaru nodded, before continuing his speech. 

“Yes, I admitted I’m curious. Otherwise, I probably wouldn’t have come over to meet you.” Yuuta answered with utmost honesty. 

“I’ll be blunt with you, the song ‘Quintet~Quintet~’ has caught our director’s attention. It just so happens that he recently had it in mind to create a new form of idol concept and he dubbed it musical pop unit. He apparently has his eyes set upon the Stardust. He let me listen to the Quintet song of Stardust on Stream_Cloud and I knew I need to speak with you, at least give you a heads-up before he launched his plan.” Yashamaru explained. 

“...Thank you for the heads up, Yashamaru-san.” Yuuta said nodding to the man that had helped groomed B-Project into what it is today. 

Tsukigami Kaito was completely befuddled by what happened, so they went in and met a guy from a records label company. Hoshitani and the man talk for a bit, and then what? Someone has their eyes set upon Stardust for idol debut? Speaking of, what’s even his point of being there? 

“Right, Tsukigami... you were saying you have some concerns about our performance for the Ayanagi Festival?” Yuuta prompted, drawing the navy-haired teen attention back into reality. 

"Yeah... Akatsuki-senpai seems really irritated for some reason, so I'm kind of worried about what he may do to sabotage our chance at performing." Tsukigami confessed.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes, knowing him I'll be surprised if he doesn't try something." Yuuta shakes his head at the thought of Akatsuki Kyoji, before pushing it aside to concentrate on other areas. 

"Fine, then let's talk about something else. The venue... where do you want to perform? Tengenji and I would prefer having it in the Grand Hall for sure, Nayuki would be fine with any venues since regardless of how many audiences we have in the crowd watching us – he will still be down with a severe case of stage fright." Tsukigami then changed the subject to their still pending venue application that needs to be submitted, soon. 

"...Would you guys kill me if I say I feel like doing the performance outdoors?" Yuuta suddenly commented. 

Tsukigami falters in his steps for a minute, before turning towards Hoshitani and repeated incredulously. “I beg your pardon, I must have heard it wrongly ... but did you just said something about wanting to do the performance outdoors?” 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is finally completed, I blended bits of the episode 8 scenes in there and I'm going to declare - I'm tweaking the plot, so scenes of episode 9-12 may still occur but the sequence might be a bit jumbled up :P I hope that whoever reading this fic of mine, would be okay with the idea of me not sticking to the events of Starmyu S1 entirely. Nevertheless, the timeline will follow Starmyu throughout the entire series.


	16. A Surprising Turn of Event, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% original content in here, but I make sure to have Ootori/Hoshitani interaction scenes - so :P

“Boys, I’m not interrupting anything – am I?” Ootori Itsuki asks when he poked his head through the doorway of the practice hall which Team Ootori uses for their daily practice session. 

“Erm... no, Ootori-senpai. You are most definitely not interrupting anything.” Yuuta called out to the silver-haired senior while he kept an eye out on Tengenji’s reaction, so he would be able to dodge if Tengenji attempt to wrestle him or something. 

"Okay... may I ask what's the problem this time?" Ootori Itsuki did not miss the way Tengenji had to be held back by Kuga Shuu, while Yuuta's attention is on him. 

"Ootori-senpai, please talk some senses into our leader here. He's thinking of using the special outdoor stage for the performance during the Ayanagi Festival." Tengenji sounded rather exasperated while he lodges his complaint towards Ootori Itsuki. 

"...I see..." Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped at Tengenji's words before he commented. "Now, this is something you boys have to decide for yourselves. I'm not going to interfere with it, because at the end of the day – it is you guys that are doing the performance and not me." 

“Enough talk about the venue, we can discuss this again after the practice session.” Tsukigami cuts in before they wasted away every minute they have for today’s practice session. 

"So, what brings you over today – Ootori-senpai?" Yuuta asks, heaving a sigh of relief as Tsukigami succeeds in his task of distracting Tengenji with some comments about his timing being too fast during one of the sequences they had incorporated into their performance for the Ayanagi Festival. 

“Ah...I just felt like swinging by?” Ootori Itsuki blinked before smiling out a response. 

“...” The entire team sweat-dropped at the senior’s response, then again, they supposed it isn’t all that surprising for Ootori-senpai to do things on a whim. 

Later that evening, Yuuta received a text from Ootori Itsuki inviting him out for dinner. Thinking that perhaps the senior had the editing of the song done, Yuuta accepted. However, when he arrived at the designated cafe to meet the senior for dinner that particular evening. Instead of the song, he ended up being shown the information about the adaptation film project on the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ instead. 

“Erm...what’s this?” Yuuta started, looking completely out of his depths. 

"That - is a project which my grandfather intends for me to work on." Ootori Itsuki said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Okay...and why are you showing me this?” Yuuta was confused. 

“Hoshitani-kun, do you think I should take up the offer?" Ootori asks it seems silly that he is asking his underclassman such a question but he honestly needs a second opinion. 

"Senpai, don't mind me throwing your words back at you. This is something you ought to decide for yourself. However, if you ask me – I think you should go for it if the proposal interests you." Yuuta leaned back in his seat, as he regards the silver-haired senior opposite him carefully as he responds.

"I admit it sounds like an interesting project to work on, they are offering me the chance to basically re-arrange the music for the film as I deem fit. However, if I were to accept this project – it would basically mean my withdrawal from the present Star-Team project I'm working on with the rest of the Kao Council members.” Ootori Itsuki eventually said. 

"I see...If it's the team you need me to pass the message along, I can do so easily enough. Besides, I'm looking forward to the idea of performing outdoor... with Senpai's withdrawal from the Star-Team project, Team Ootori would be automatically downgraded to a normal team which means I get my wish to perform on the outdoor special stage." Yuuta actually beams at this point, and Tengenji doesn't get to complain if this is the case. 

“...” Ootori stared at Yuuta with a slightly stunned expression, before commenting. “Did you spoke with Hiragi before you met up with me?” 

Yuuta sweat-dropped at Ootori Itsuki’s question, before nodding in response. “Sort of...he kind of dropped me off outside the cafe?” 

"Pray tell, how on earth did you end up meeting him when he's not even in school today?" Ootori Itsuki could not help but inquires. 

“...I kind of lost my way while trying to find the cafe?” Yuuta answered, sounding somewhat sheepish. 

“So instead of finding the cafe, you ended up running into him instead.” Ootori Itsuki deadpan in response to Yuuta’s words. 

To which Yuuta could only laugh nervously in response, whereas Ootori only shakes his head in defeat. "Shall I take it that he has also brief you on the proposal which the school's marketing department came up with?" 

"Not exactly, but he did request for me to drop by his office tomorrow for a discussion though," Yuuta admitted. 

“I see...now have you decided what you intend to order for dinner yet?” Ootori Itsuki then changed the subject, he didn’t feel it necessary to ask the teen why the teen felt like performing at the outdoor special stage for the Ayanagi Festival as opposed to using the indoor facilities. 

Ever since Ootori Itsuki was clued in by Tsukigami Haruto on Yuuta’s idol persona, he had taken the liberty to research into the teen’s idol persona – Ashu Yuuta. And upon his discovery that B-Project and Thrive concerts are usually held in venues that can accommodate at least 2500 seats; he knew the Ayanagi Grand Hall wouldn’t be able to provide Yuuta with the satisfaction he’s looking for. 

“Eh?! You are serious about treating me to dinner?” Yuuta blurted out in shock. 

“Do I look as though I’m jesting with you?” Ootori questions back in return with an elegant arch of his eyebrow.

Before the dinner session comes to an end, Yuuta decides to inquire about the editing process to the song ‘Hoshi no Stride' which he had enlisted the senior's help in a few days ago. 

"Ah... it's coming along, but I think it still needs a bit of refining. I'll drop you a text when it's ready." Ootori Itsuki smiled as he responded. 

"Thank you for the dinner, Ootori-senpai. Although, I must insist to pay the next time around." Yuuta said in response when they stepped out of the cafe after the silver-haired senior insisted upon paying for them both during the settlement of the bill. 

“Sure, you can treat me back the next time around.” Ootori agreed easily enough, and then he offered to walk Yuuta back to the dormitory claiming that he wouldn’t want the teen to lose his way around the area, again. That remark had Yuuta blushing the entire way back to the dormitory building. 

As per agreement with the bespectacled senior, the following morning Yuuta swing by the office of Hiragi Tsubasa within the Kao Council building. Knocking twice on the door leading to the inside of Hiragi Tsubasa’s office, Yuuta waited patiently until he heard the ‘enter’ from within before entering the office. 

“Good morning, Hiragi-senpai.” Yuuta greeted politely upon his entry. 

“Good morning, Hoshitani-kun.” Hiragi Tsubasa greeted back in response before taking a folder out from his desk drawer and handed it over to Yuuta for the teen’s perusal. 

“...” Yuuta took the documents out from the folder to inspect its content, and a few pages into the contents he already knew what it was about. “I take it this is a copy of the proposal from the school’s marketing department and High Edge Records?” 

“Indeed. Albeit, I have no idea why Ootori deems it necessary for you to have an actual look at the documents before calling the entire team over for a discussion meeting about the proposal... but it seems you do know what you’re dealing with?” Hiragi Tsubasa commented.   
"More or less, I'm quite acquainted with someone working in High Edge Records so I already knew what to expect to an extent," Yuuta responded, thinking at most he will use the KitaKore duo as an excuse, again. 

“I see... any comment in particular to the proposal content?” Hiragi Tsubasa inquires next. 

“At present, I have no comments...I need more time to look this over. When do I need to give you a response?” Yuuta asks back in return. 

“In 3 working days would be preferable.” Hiragi Tsubasa responded. 

“Hmm... okay, and can I just double clarify something with you?” Yuuta then said. 

“What is it that you require clarification for?” Hiragi Tsubasa prompted. 

"If assuming Ootori-senpai does accept the film adaptation project, does that mean that he would get to stay on with the Kao Council?" Yuuta asks.

"Of course. Should he choose to accept the film adaptation project – he would be pulled off from the star-team project to focus fully on the film adaptation project. However, his position on the Kao Council would not be affected. The only thing that would be affected is that your team's status would be downgraded to a lower tier." 

"However, we would lose the perks that come attached to the star-team status. For instance, the privilege of using the private practice hall." Yuuta stated, in a flat tone of voice. He left out the bit about exclusive instructions from a member of the Kao Council, because honestly while losing Ootori-senpai's guidance would mean not getting the chances to do interesting practices...it didn't really hurt much in general perspective. 

“That’s the standard for the normal class candidates.”

"Okay, let's say we agree to this marketing proposal and took up the mantle of being the spokesperson for the vocal department... are we entitled to the usage of private practice hall? Also, by agreeing to become the spokesperson for the vocal department – it wouldn't have had any repercussions to our chance in aiming to enroll in the musical department, would it?" Yuuta clarifies as he brings up several hypothetical situations for discussion with the bespectacled head of the Kao Council.

"Technically speaking, the practice hall building is a shared facility. Therefore, as long as the application for usage of the practice hall is submitted by a faculty member of a legit department, the Kao Council would not be able to revoke nor to interfere with it. In regards to your concern about the chances to enter the musical department – should your team decides to take up the mantle of being the marketing front for the school, I can very well assure you that it will not affect your team's candidate status for the musical department." Hiragi Tsubasa responded with a tone of seriousness. 

“I see... now then I think it’s time for me to discuss this proposal with my fellow teammates. I will come back to you again with the response within 3 working days. Do you need me for something else or may I be excused from your presence?” 

"You may be excused," Hiragi told Yuuta. 

Yuuta nodded, taking the folder of information about the marketing proposal – bowed towards the bespectacled senior once before turning on his heels to leave the office. On his way out of the Kao Council administration office building, he crossed paths with the figure of Akatsuki Kyoji and the other two members on the Kao Council - Sazanami Sakuya and Yuzuriha Christian Lion. 

"Good afternoon, Akatsuki-senpai, Sazanami-senpai, and Yuzuriha-senpai. Have a good day." Yuuta greeted them brightly, as he passes them by. 

“Good afternoon, Hoshitani-kun.” Sazanami and Yuzuriha greeted back in response. 

Although Sazanami and Yuzuriha are concern about the atmosphere in the school brought upon by Team Ootori - they weren't going out of their way to make the teen's life miserable. It's only fair that they acknowledge Hoshitani of Team Ootori when the teen had the courtesy in mind to greet them while passing them by in the corridor way. 

Akatsuki, on the other hand, is another matter altogether. He basically just turns the other way when Hoshitani greeted him, which had Yuzuriha frowning slightly at his behavior. 

"Akatsuki-kun, that was incredibly rude of you," Yuzuriha stated flatly when Hoshitani is completely out of their sighting range. 

“Enough chatter, let’s get a move on.” Akatsuki ignored his green-haired teammate’s words and headed straight for the office of Hiragi Tsubasa. 

"..." Yuuta watched the back of the three Kao Council members sans Ootori-senpai heading for the direction of the office which he had just come out from and sighed. It looks like they need to make a decision fast, else he wouldn't put it past Akatsuki-senpai to resort to extreme measures. 

Back in the practice hall which Team Ootori uses, Hoshitani Yuuta found himself surrounded by his teammates upon his return from his meeting with Hiragi Tsubasa. 

“Hoshitani-kun, what did Hiragi-senpai wants from you?” Nayuki asks in concern. 

“Guys...about that, I think it’s time we have a serious discussion.” Yuuta then pulled on his most serious demeanor in his arsenal, as he addressed his fellow team members. 

“Serious discussion on what exactly?” Tengenji questions, not really comprehending Yuuta’s meaning. 

"Our Ayanagi Festival performance, of course," Yuuta responded. 

"I thought we had already decided to do a revue for the test stage?" Tengenji look confused, and honestly, Tsukigami doesn't blame the redhead. If it weren't for the conversations, he had overheard between Akatsuki Kyoji and Yuzuriha Christian Lion, he probably wouldn't think too much on it either.

“Is this about Akatsuki-senpai's issue with us and Ootori-senpai in general?” Tsukigami spoke up then. 

"...Close, but not quite. When I left the Kao Council building earlier, I chanced upon Akatsuki-senpai leading Yuzuriha-senpai and Sazanami-senpai towards Hiragi-senpai's office. No doubt, they are trying to put pressure on Hiragi-senpai now. With the way things are going now, I doubt we have the luxury of time on our side. Hence, we need to make a decision fast and of course, Ootori-senpai needs to pick up his pace on his side as well." Yuuta muttered the last bit under his breath. 

“Meaning...?” Tsukigami raised an eyebrow in question to Yuuta’s words. 

Yuuta, in response, only handed the folder of information about the marketing proposal presented by Ayanagi Academy through Hiragi Tsubasa over to the navy-haired teammate.

“Oh...” Tsukigami took the documents out, scanned through the overview briefly before uttering in response. 

"What are your thoughts on this proposal?" Tsukigami then proceeds to ask Yuuta. 

"It's okay, I mean... I don't mind becoming the market front for the school using the name ‘Stardust' if we could get the idol debut part to tweak a bit? Of course, we could also reject the offer – it wouldn't hurt as much with the exception that we don't get the privilege of being able to use a private practice hall anymore." 

“And that is precisely the crux of the issue, isn’t it? With the kind of schedule you are running on, we cannot afford to lose the privilege of using a private practice hall for our training sessions.” Tsukigami pointed out, objectively.

“Wait a minute, what are you guys talking about? Why wouldn’t we be able to use the private practice hall anymore?” Tengenji then asked, looking at both Yuuta and Tsukigami with a frown. 

"Duh... when we get demoted, we will lose the perks that a star-team tends to have. I thought that was common sense?" Yuuta commented somewhat in a dry tone of voice. 

"Demoted? Why on earth would we be demoted?" Tengenji still hasn't caught on, while Nayuki and Kuga seem to have realized the point Yuuta and Tsukigami have been driving to drive at since the start of this particular conversation. 

“So, basically what you are saying is that our team will get demoted, no matter what?” Kuga summarized. 

"Precisely, presently there are two routes in front of Ootori-senpai. First, he took on the individual project he was offered and get removed from the ongoing Star-Team project but doesn't lose his seat on the present Kao Council. The second option would be either we get barred from performing in the Ayanagi Festival, or we get the chance to perform while Ootori-senpai leaves the Kao Council. I don't know about you guys, but personally, my thoughts are in line with Hiragi-senpai on this. We would very much prefer Ootori-senpai to remain on the Kao Council, even if he has to give up his star-team in the process." Yuuta stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“What is Ootori-senpai's thoughts on this issue?” Nayuki then asks. 

"He seems interested enough with the individual project he will get to work on, and I'm quite certain he would take up the project without hesitation if it weren't for our existence." Yuuta shrugged, thinking back to the event of the previous evening where he was treated to a dinner by the silver-haired senior. 

"I see..." Tsukigami mused aloud as he pondered over the situation their team is facing, at the present point of time. 

"So, basically we get demoted if Ootori-senpai accepts the individual project offer because he will be pulled off from the star-team project or that we ended up being demoted if Ootori-senpai opted to leave the Kao Council to let us have a chance to perform during the Ayanagi Festival. Is that what you are saying when you claim that either way we would be demoted?" Tengenji turns towards Kuga Shuu and asks. 

Kuga Shuu nodded, even though he felt like rolling his eyes at Tengenji for parroting his earlier words just phrased in a different manner. 

"Geez... and what can we do to keep the private practice hall?" Tengenji then turns towards Tsukigami and asks. 

“...We get someone from the faculty from a legit department to put in the application for the private practice hall usage, but that is conditional on the terms that we agree to become the spokesperson for the vocal department of Ayanagi Academy.” Yuuta quoted Hiragi-senpai from earlier. 

"Is there still a need to discuss further on this, because it seems to me it's quite apparent that we would have to take up the mantle of being the marketing front for Ayanagi Academy ultimately," Tsukigami interjected then. 

"One question - does that mean our schedules would end up as crazy looking as yours?" Kuga Shuu then raised his hand up as he voices his query across to Yuuta. 

"Highly unlikely, but I'll leave the task of hashing out details to my bosses," Yuuta commented, as he pulls his mobile device up and gave his boss - Daikoku Shuuji a call updating the man about the situation he is facing, right now. 

“Have a meeting arranged between all the parties involved, preferably by this afternoon. Send me the details once everything is arranged.” Daikoku Shuuji was silent for a minute before responding to Yuuta. 

“Yes, sir!” Yuuta responded on reflex, before heading back out to the Kao Council building in search for Hiragi Tsubasa. Thankfully, the bespectacled senior was easy enough to locate - Yuuta managed to catch up with the head of the Kao Council before he met up with his star-team. 

"Hiragi-senpai, sorry for troubling you but is it possible for you to arrange a meeting between all parties involved by this afternoon? There are some details on the contract terms that I think need to be hash out before entering into any agreement with the parties involved." Yuuta said as he reached the bespectacled senior just before the man enters the practice room which Team Hiragi is using for their training. 

“It shouldn’t be an issue for the marketing department, I’ll see what I can do and comes back to you on this.” Hiragi Tsubasa paused to think over Yuuta’s request, before nodding in response. 

“Thank you, and I apologize for the troubles caused.” Yuuta bowed at Hiragi Tsubasa once, before straightening up and headed back towards the direction he came from. 

Approximately ten minutes after Yuuta’s departure, Hiragi Tsubasa was interrupted by the arrival of his fraternal elder brother - Ootori Itsuki. 

“Hiragi, I would like to have a word with you.” Ootori poked his head into the training room which Team Hiragi is using and spoke to the bespectacled teen. 

"Please carried on with the practice while I stepped out for a minute," Hiragi instructed the students on his star-team before stepping out into the hallway to meet up with his brother - Ootori Itsuki. 

“What is it?” Hiragi prompted as he addressed his elder fraternal twin who is leaning against the opposite wall lazily. 

"Please inform grandfather that I'm interested in meeting up with the production team. Last but not least, I'm taking a step back here … so kindly ensure that you kept Akatsuki fully under your leash. I do not wish to witness any more attempts on his part to sabotage my students' performing chance." Ootori straightens himself as he told his younger brother with a rarely seen stern-like demeanor. 

From that point onwards, everything seems to be happening in a fast-forward track. By lunchtime on the very same day, the official memorandum note from the Kao Council indicating the withdrawal of Ootori Itsuki from the Star-Team project was pinned up onto the bulletin board. With the withdrawal of Ootori Itsuki from the Star-Team project to work on a collaboration project between Ayanagi Academy and a local film production team, Team Ootori is being demoted to a normal class dubbed P Class with immediate effect. 

Later that afternoon on the same day, a formal meeting was arranged between the marketing executive of Ayanagi Academy; Yashamaru Sakutaro of High Edge Records and the Daikoku siblings. Of course, Yuuta sat in during the meeting as well - only half the time he didn't quite catch what was being discussed among the parties. All he knew is by the end of the meeting, everyone seems to have reached an agreement. 

The group ‘Stardust' would be under the management of the Daikoku Productions and contracted to High Edge Records for two years. During this period, Yashamaru Sakutaro would be the A&P for the group ‘Stardust'. Any songs released by the group ‘Stardust' during the contract period would be copyright to Ayanagi Academy, with High Edge Records given the distribution rights to the songs. 

‘Stardust' would be in charge of the promoting of the Ayanagi brand through the following but not limited to the mentioned channels - promotion videos, web-TV, events, bazaars, community involvement program, national TV, radio, news, and magazines. 

In two days, the contracts are signed and filed away for future reference. The contract signing took place in the meeting room of the Kao Council building, hence it isn't all that surprising for the members of ‘Stardust' to cross paths with members of the Kao Council when they filed out from the meeting room. 

“...” 

“Good afternoon, Sazanami-senpai; Yuzuriha-senpai and Akatsuki-senpai.” Yuuta greeted out of habit. 

“Good afternoon, Yuuta-kun.” It was, however, Ootori Itsuki that responded to Yuuta’s greeting. 

Blinking once, then twice - Yuuta finally noticed Ootori’s presence and responded. “Ootori-senpai, good afternoon.” 

“Yuuta-kun, I’ve been trying to contact you for the last two hours…I hope you weren’t ignoring me on purpose, are you?” Ootori Itsuki asks, despite knowing for a fact that the teen likely is just preoccupied with something else and is not trying to ignore him. 

"Eh? You were?" Yuuta then hurried to retrieve his mobile device from the pocket of his uniform, upon noting a dozen messages from the silver-haired senior - he fell silent. 

“I apologize, I didn’t notice that I’d muted the phone notification.” Yuuta apologized then, before inquiring on the senior’s reason for trying to reach him. 

“I was going to tell you that I’m done editing that song for your music project.” Ootori Itsuki smiled as he said. 

"Ah…I'll retrieve the edited music sheets from you later this evening, if that's okay? I'm kind of running late for a class now." Yuuta then responded, due to the drama over the last 72 hours… he had completely forgotten about the music project which he had enlisted Ootori Itsuki's help with some time ago. 

"Sure, like I'd mentioned before - I'm just a phone call away. Let me know when you would like to swing by, I'll make sure to read the music sheet for your retrieval then." Ootori Itsuki grinned in response. 

“Ootori, I hoped you are aware that you are no longer their instructing senior.” Akatsuki gritted out as he stalked past the silver-haired member of their team and into the meeting room. 

“...I’m quite certain that it isn’t against the rule to help a fellow underclassman out in his individual music project for the regular class.” Ootori Itsuki responded dryly as he entered the meeting room next. 

“What are you two going on about now?” Hiragi Tsubasa started, sounding rather weary as he addressed the squabbling duo.

"We came across the members of ‘Stardust' earlier, so…Akatsuki is being his usual self by reminding Ootori-kun that he is no longer the instructing senior for ‘Stardust' and Ootori-kun retaliate by saying that it isn't an offense against the school rules to help an underclassman out with their homework." Yuzuriha took over the explanation since neither Akatsuki nor Ootori looks as though they are interested in explaining themselves to Hiragi. 

"Anyway, what are they doing here just now?" Akatsuki then focuses his attention on Hiragi and demanded. 

"As of half an hour ago, the ‘Stardust' has become the official spokesperson for the Ayanagi Academy vocal department." Hiragi Tsubasa smirked when he noticed the dumbfounded look on Akatsuki's face. 

"You know…I suddenly find it rather redundant to rename Team Ootori to P-Class when they got demoted. I mean, neither of us are calling them P-Class - it seems?" Sazanami Sakuya suddenly snorted aloud as he commented. 

“...” Hiragi Tsubasa coughed slightly to cover up the slight quirk in his lips as he thought about those former students of his brother, Akatsuki felt his cheeks heating up to the shade of his hair because he is unable to dispute Sazanami’s statement. Ootori himself doesn’t use team names to address his former students either, he simply dubbed them his boys. Of course, Hoshitani Yuuta would be his personal favorite. 

"Indeed. Speaking of which…Ootori-kun, since when did you start addressing Hoshitani-kun by his given name?" Yuzuriha Christian Lion agrees to Sazanami's words before he suddenly turns his inquiring gaze upon the oddball among them. 

“Hmm…? I just decided to do it today?” Ootori Itsuki blinked innocently back at Yuzuriha. 

“...” 

Meanwhile, with the former members of Team Ootori - Tengenji suddenly proclaimed. “Are we invisible just now or what?” 

“Huh? What brought this on, Tengenji-kun?” Nayuki glanced over to the redhead member on the team in bewilderment. 

“Ootori-senpai, noticed how he only greeted Hoshitani and neglected us all?” Tengenji huffed in response. 

“Hah…” Nayuki isn’t quite sure how he should respond to Tengenji’s words, so he glanced over at Tsukigami instead. 

"Who said that Ootori-senpai only has eyes on Hoshitani? He only didn't greet us with words, as he did with Hoshitani." Tsukigami rolls his eyes as he commented, as to why Ootori-senpai only chooses to nod at them in acknowledgment but opt to address Hoshitani with words is something only the senior would know. 

“Ootori-senpai did acknowledge our presence on-site with a nod.” Kuga Shuu nodded as he backed Tsukigami up with his words. 

“Hoshitani-kun, what are you thinking?” Nayuki prompted as he snapped his two fingers in front of the green-eyed teen to catch the teen’s attention. 

“Oh… I’m just thinking whether we should do an unveiling stage performance for ‘Stardust’.” Yuuta confessed. 

“Unveiling stage performance?” Nayuki blinked, as he wonders what on earth is that?!

"Well… while quite many students have managed to guess our identities right, but it was all speculations. Except for Hiragi-senpai, Team Hiragi and probably the members of the Kao Council, as well as those 2nd-year students that work with us on the Quintet song, knows for certain that we are the ‘Stardust'. The rest of the school isn't certain of the fact, right?" Yuuta explained. 

“Okay… so by unveiling stage performance, you are referring to announce to the general school population that just who exactly are the members behind the name ‘Stardust’?” Tsukigami asks turning towards Yuuta for clarification. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I meant.” Yuuta nodded in response. 

“Do you think that’s necessary?” Kuga Shuu voiced his doubts to Yuuta. 

“It depends on how you look at it actually, think of it this way - we are going to do an official debut stage performance on TV after the Ayanagi Festival. Imagine if the students of our school found out about ‘Stardust’ only after we appeared on TV…what do you supposed will happen? In particular, students from the Junior High division.” Yuuta prompted, and it brings them all back to the point after their newcomers’ debut performance. 

“... okay, maybe you do have a point on this…so, how do we go about it then?” Tsukigami asks as they entered the academic blocks of the high school division. 

"We will discuss the details further tonight." Yuuta declared as they arrived at the corridor way where they have to split up into different directions. 

“Tonight?” 

“Yes, tonight. I’m meeting Ootori-senpai in the evening to collect the rearrangement music sheet for the song ‘Hoshi no Stride’. As I have no idea how long the meeting between Ootori-senpai and me will last for this evening, I decide to put the discussion on hold until tonight’s training session.” 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 finally done, I apologize for skipping through the entire meeting between the parties involved but writing about that only gives me a headache and makes my mood heavy. Hence I decide to speed through it. On a lighter note, how's the OtoHoshi part in this chapter? 
> 
> Nothing much of Episode 9-10 of Starmyu S1 in this chapter, first of all the reactions from Tengenji in Episode 10 towards the start is not happening because this time it isn't that much shocker when their team got demoted. Due to the diverging off canon for Ep 9-12 of Starmyu S1, some of the scenes would be jumbled up over the next few chapters ^^;; 
> 
> Now, about Ootori sudden switch in the way he address Yuuta - Team Ootori probably didn't realize it yet, if anyone did realize it's Kuga. Reason being - they have been hearing too much ppl addressing Yuuta by his given name these days that it slipped their notice that Ootori had switch the way he address their leader. 2nd reason would be they too are still reeling from the drama over the last 72 hours that things are like a blur for them now.


	17. Unveiling the Stardust, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I included the flashback scenes to the events of the past 72 hours which the team experienced. Also, incorporated into the chapters are some edited scenes from Episode 10 of Starmyu S1. Not much Ootori's presence in this chapter, but he does gets a cameo scene... 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy this chapter as per the past few chapters :D

For the members of the former Team Ootori, if you were to ask them on their opinions of the events that unfolded over the past 72 hours around them. Likely, they will only describe it as a ‘whirlwind' of a blur. 

Ever since the presentation of the marketing proposal which their leader brought it back with him following a meeting with Hiragi Tsubasa - the head of the present Kao Council. The entire team was swept up in a wave of meetings. 

First, there was the meeting organized with the help of Hiragi-senpai between all the parties involved which originally only includes a representative of the Ayanagi Academy marketing department and a representative from the music label company - High Edge Records. However, ten minutes into the presentation of their proposed marketing plan for ‘Stardust' idol debut - the bosses dubbed by their team leader gate-crashed the meeting. 

Somehow, the two Daikoku siblings had managed to gain the approval from the parents of Tengenji Kakeru and Tsukigami Kaito as well as Nayuki Toru and Kuga Shuu - to sign them up under the management of Daikoku Productions. Seeing as the members of ‘Stardust’ were all underage at the moment, the contractual obligations; terms and conditions would be subjected to the review of Daikoku Productions before any signing of the contract took place. 

Of course, the Daikoku sibling gave the same excuse for Yuuta's case as well although there are quite several attendants for the meeting that's aware of this saying being a blatant lie. The only person who took the Daikoku siblings' words at face value regarding Yuuta would be Hiragi Tsubasa and the marketing executive from the Ayanagi Academy. 

The two managing directors for Daikoku Productions and its’ subsidiary Brave Entertainment did not made any request to switch the music label company for this ‘Stardust' project, because Gandara Music is not a fellow sponsoring companies for the Ayanagi Academy so they would have to make do with High Edge Records representing ‘Stardust' in the distribution of the group's music. Thankfully, they have someone familiar with Yuuta's situation on the inside of High Edge Records. Albeit, that someone has some residual issues to sort out while they came to some agreement to collaborate on Yuuta's case. 

During the meeting, the two Daikoku siblings reviewed the contract and proposal plan in details even to the extent of micro-inspecting the contents written into the fine print of the document. Negotiations were made, and the meeting reschedules for the next day as neither of the representatives from High Edge Records or the Marketing department of Ayanagi Academy is in a position to make any changes to the presented proposal. 

Following the end of the first meeting between the parties involved, the entire team was brought over to the office building owned by the Daikoku siblings. While the other four members were given a tour about the place, Yuuta was forced to sit through an hour's worth of lecture from Daikoku Shuuji before he was requested to sign a revised copy of his original contract with Brave Entertainment which is a subsidiary office to the Daikoku Productions. 

Brave Entertainment was set up by Daikoku Shuuji single-handed approximately three years after he founded Daikoku Productions with his elder brother – Daikoku Atsushi. While Daikoku Productions is a talent management company that specialized in different branches in the entertainment industry, Brave Entertainment is mostly focused on managing the talents within the music industry. Since Daikoku Productions are founded by the sibling together, they tend to work on collaboration projects frequently and thus Brave Entertainment had its company office situated within the Daikoku Productions office building. 

Seeing as the two companies shared the same office building, they also shared common facilities such as meeting rooms; office pantry; and various training facilities such as dance studios, rehearsal studios, etc. Hence, it's only expected for the entire tour about the office building took more than an hour to complete. Thus, when the other four members of ‘Stardust' made their way back to the meeting room – they were met by the sight of a wilted Hoshitani Yuuta. Thankfully, the teen bounces back as soon as the KitaKore duo swing by and gave him a lollipop to suck on. 

Once the members of the ‘Stardust’ are all assembled in the meeting room, Daikoku Atsushi, who is the managing director for Daikoku Productions proceed to inform Tengenji about the condition that comes attached when his father agreed to let Daikoku Production take up the role of managing him as a talent. 

[Flashback to the meeting in Daikoku Productions meeting room]

“I beg your pardon?” Tengenji Kakeru repeated, sounding somewhat incredulous as he stared at his new ‘boss’. 

“I said, your first job as a talent under Daikoku Productions is to participate in the movie production which your father is being cast as one of the main characters,” Daikoku Atsushi repeated his words in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

While Tengenji was stupefied from the news, the rest of the members were amused by the bit of information. “A job before the official idol debut - how lucky could that be?” Yuuta snickered under his breath. 

“...” Tengenji who happens to overhear Yuuta’s comment glared, and if looks could kill - Yuuta would be dropping dead by the end of it. 

"As for you, Kuga-kun. I understand from Yuuta that you are working part-time on the side to provide additional support for your family finance, now due to the intensive preparation for ‘Stardust' idol debut. It is unfortunate but you would have to leave your present job behind. To lessen the financial woes put upon your mother who raised you alone - we have taken the liberty for you to take up some modeling jobs while preparing for ‘Stardust' official idol debut. I'll be assigning Goshi to lead you during your first modeling job, so if you have any questions - you can go to him." Daikoku Shuuji then, in turn, addressed the silent teen - Kuga Shuu. 

Kuga said nothing in response except giving a nod towards the younger Daikoku sibling to indicate that he had heard the instructions given. Ever since he had agreed to comply with the marketing proposal presented by the school - he has been mentally preparing for the day he would need to bid his part-time job goodbye. He just wasn't expecting it to be this soon, then again, things are moving very fast now. All that's left is the official signing of the contract with High Edge Records and the school's marketing department. 

After handing Tengenji Kakeru an entire list of photo-shoots and interviews scheduled in preparation for his debut in a movie set, Daikoku Atsushi, shifted his gaze upon Tsukigami Kaito and said. "I hoped you don't mind, but I had taken the liberty to speak with Tsukigami Haruto and your parents to find out a little bit more about you. I know you have been dying to try out for an audition chance to be part of an upcoming musical production, but haven't quite had any inkling on how to go about it. Therefore, I had made arrangements on my side to arrange an audition chance for you to join the musical ensemble for the same production instead." 

Now, it was Tsukigami Kaito's turn to be stunned as he digested the news given to him by the boss of the Daikoku Productions. When it became apparent that the bosses seem to have arranged some kind of job assignments for everyone, Nayuki started getting nervous. All too soon, he felt the eyes of Daikoku Shuuji upon him. 

“Nayuki-kun, it was noted that you have an extreme case of stage fright?” Daikoku Shuuji started, and the blond found himself nodding albeit timidly. 

“You do know that’s kind of a demerit point for a stage performer?” Daikoku Shuuji added on, causing the blond to shrink further into himself. 

Yuuta, upon sensing his friend’s uneasiness, then butted in and exclaimed. “Director, please stop traumatizing Na-chan! It isn’t his fault that his stage fright is so bad! Besides, he has been getting by relatively well with his family remedy for nervousness.”

"Indeed, but what happens when he has a back to back performances and the remedy effect faded off or in the case that he didn't have time to drink any of that home remedy?" Daikoku Shuuji questions back in return. 

"..." Now, Yuuta was sufficiently stumped in his defense for Nayuki. Being a professional artist himself, he knew to expect any kind of accidents that may occur either before or during a performance. There was at one point he had to improvise his attire before a live performance for Thrive because a portion of his performance attire got ripped off by incident when the wardrobe team got careless. 

“Nayuki-kun, your only job from now until the point ‘Stardust’ debut stage performance is to get over your stage fright without resorting to the use of your home remedy for nervousness. To start off, you can join the background dancer crew on the next TV program that features...the ‘Thrive’.” Daikoku Shuuji instructed, pausing for a bit as he searches his memory on the upcoming events planned for the artistes under his company management. 

Finally, Daikoku Shuuji focuses his attention upon Yuuta and said. "As for you - I don't have any official new job assignment for you, except for what's already on Thrive and B-Project schedule. You can, however, choose to assist your friend in getting over his stage fright in your free time if you had any to spare outside of the preparation for the performance during the Ayanagi Festival that is." 

The 2nd meeting that took place back in Ayanagi Academy's meeting facility in the Kao Council building was a quick and short one, High Edge Records had revised the plan they had in mind for the idol debut of ‘Stardust'. The music label company is going to leave it to Daikoku Productions when it comes down to arranging job assignments for ‘Stardust', be it in a group or individual aspects. Aside from that, it was agreed upon that Yashamaru Sakutaro would be the one in charge of handling the A&P for ‘Stardust'. 

This is a common decision reached between everyone during the internal meeting which involves the entire team of B-Project, Sumisora Tsubasa of Gandara Music and the two managing directions of Daikoku Productions as well as Brave Entertainment. Reason being - Yashamaru Sakutaro was very much aware of Yuuta’s double persona so it is easier to avoid the situation of having a clash in B-Project or Thrive performance with the ‘Stardust’ when the group officially made their debut into the entertainment industry. Of course, they had consulted both Sumisora Tsubasa and Yashamaru Sakutaro on the idea of working with one another due to their past conflicts. 

Sumisora Tsubasa personally had no issues with the need to collaborate with Yashamaru despite some personal unease on her part, while Yashamaru Sakutaro mentioned that as long as the correspondence was kept strictly to email liaising with limited contact in person. He will ensure to keep his personal aversion towards Sumisora Tsubasa to a minimal level. Upon occasions whereby they would have to meet one another, he will maintain and keep up with the professional image he had cultivated in public. 

It was during the 3rd meeting that every member on ‘Stardust’ was given a copy of the contract with High Edge Records to sign. The contract for ‘Stardust’ to be the marketing front for Ayanagi Academy was between Daikoku Productions and the school itself, hence the person signing that copy of the contract was Daikoku Atsushi, and not the members of the ‘Stardust’. As for the contract that exists between Daikoku Productions and the rest of the members from ‘Stardust’ - it had been signed on the same night they had their first meeting in the meeting room of the Daikoku Productions office building. Of course, the parental consent portion of the contract has been signed before-hand. 

In return for ‘Stardust' commitment to becoming the official spokesperson for the Ayanagi Academy vocal department - they would be provided the privilege to continue their usage of the private practice hall. However, due to the need for an application to be submitted to the Kao Council for approval - and it needs to come from the staff from a legit department faculty. Yuuta had to beg Hideaki who is teaching the advanced vocal class in Ayanagi Academy to make the application submission on his team's behalf. 

As for the training for ‘P-Class’ or ‘Stardust’ as it stands, due to Hideaki’s adamant refusal to take on the other four members of ‘Stardust’ claiming they don’t fit into the advanced vocal course standards set by the Ayanagi Academy - Daikoku Shuuji had arranged for another vocal trainer to come in for ‘Stardust’ vocal training session in school instead. As for ‘Stardust’ dance lessons, to save them the hassle of running from one end of the school to another end - it was arranged that the dance instructor assigned to KitaKore would be working with ‘Stardust’ as they prepared for their debut stage performance in November. On days whereby the dance instructor is working exclusively with KitaKore, the team would use that time to practice their dance steps for the Ayanagi Festival test stage instead. 

For acting lessons, they would attend the lessons scheduled for the normal class when they could. On days, whereby they would have missed out on the classes due to whichever commitments that came up for ‘Stardust’ or ‘Thrive’. They would have to attend a replacement lesson either at a later point of time in school, or they make up for it through on-job training. Yes, they get on-job training in the form of either cameo appearances in movies that starred B-Project members or they would be cast in the music videos of veteran singers under Daikoku Productions management. 

[End of Flashback] 

Coming back to the present point of time, the debut stage performance for ‘Stardust' on TV is scheduled to take place sometime in late October after the Ayanagi Festival. This means Nayuki has to get over his severe case of stage fright within six weeks since it's now nearing the end of August. 

"Na-chan, I know we didn't speak of it before but I think you should join me for the performance for Class 1A on day 1 of the Ayanagi Festival. That will help you warm-up your voice and get you ready for our test stage which would be taking place that afternoon at the outdoor special stage." Yuuta suggested as he tried to fit in as much performing opportunities he could for his blond friend over the next few weeks to train the blond into forgetting about those stage fright of his. 

“...The class performance is taking place in the Ayanagi Theater, isn’t it?” Nayuki started, sounding apprehensive. 

“Yes, but it’s only 800 seats. Think about it, it’s unlimited seating for the performance at the outdoor special stage. If you can’t deal with 800, how on earth are you going to deal with more audiences?” Yuuta emphasis as he stared at his blond friend with a serious demeanor. 

"Speaking of, I assume you would like to have that unveiling stage performance of Stardust to take place before the Ayanagi Festival?" Tsukigami then commented, pulling them back to the idea Hoshitani came up with yesterday afternoon which they never get around to finish the discussion during their nightly session of the training they were doing to fine-tune their leader's dance performance. 

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about it. Thanks for the reminder, Tsukigami. I was planning to have it sometime in mid-September." Yuuta responded. 

“Right, and where do you intend to do it then?” Tsukigami asks next. 

"I was thinking of using the platform stage in the school cafeteria for the performance, actually," Yuuta answered he thought that venue ideal because of the crowd that's readily available during lunch hours. 

“The use of that platform stage requires prior approval from the Kao Council if my memory serves me right.” Tsukigami reminded before Yuuta gets too hyped up by the idea of performing on the platform stage in the cafeteria. 

"Well… we are just going to have to get their approval then. I'm sure Hiragi-senpai would agree if we remind him a little about the response of the audience from our newcomers' debut performance..." Yuuta said then, he is pretty much confident that he could talk the bespectacled senior into seeing his point of view. 

Everyone thought back to the uproar following the end of the newcomers' debut performance and nodded in agreement. The uproar occurs because neither of them was expecting a live-stream of the performance on the internet, and they could still remember how much a hassle it was for the members of the Kao Council to get the students settled back down. 

For days, they had students from the Junior High Division popping by the practice hall they were using to ogle them. The fact that the practice hall they were using is one that is situated over at the older practice hall building which the Junior High Division shared just makes it worse. Well, the only good thing was that they didn’t have fan-girls mobbing them then...and that nobody had thought to come up to them asking for signatures. Still, they were ogled practically every time they pass by the corridor ways which the students of the Junior High Division tend to linger. 

Ultimately, it took the KitaKore duo to put up an unofficial lunchtime concert over at the amphitheater outdoor stage after some begging on Yuuta's part to finally get the ogling treatment to cease from the students. 

“In that case, we will leave the task of convincing Hiragi-senpai to you while we focus on the other aspects.” Tsukigami then said, wondering if he should do some research into the pop music industry to see if he could come up with a repertoire list for the unveiling stage performance for ‘Stardust’. Obviously, they aren’t going to just do the Quintet song and hope that song alone would be sufficient. 

A week into Team Ootori’s demotion from a star-team to a normal class, and five days after Hiragi’s announcement of ‘Stardust’ being named the official spokesperson for the vocal department. Akatsuki Kyoji was seen storming into the private office of Ootori Itsuki in the Kao Council building, “Ootori, why is it that those former students of yours are still getting the use of a private practice hall when they have been demoted to a regular class.” 

“For your information, you should direct that question of yours to Hiragi instead of me. I wasn’t the one stamping the approval stamp on the practice hall usage application, this time around.” Ootori Itsuki commented dryly, looking back down onto the music sheets he had dug through the school’s archives to locate. 

These music sheets are the music that Ayanagi Academy had used for its infamous musical work - ‘Ayanagi Showtime' back in the founder's days. The film producer had expressed interest in wanting to reproduce some of the music featured in the original musical of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime' and would like Ootori to give this music a new life, like how he did with the arrangement ‘Stardust' performed when they were under his guidance for the newcomers' debut performance stage. 

Since Ootori requested for Akatsuki to bring his questions to Hiragi instead, the redhead turns back around and ventured into the bespectacled member's office. 

"It has come to my attention that the former Team Ootori is still getting the use of their previously assigned practice hall facility." Akatsuki started, his tone relatively calmer now that he wasn't addressing Ootori Itsuki. 

"...The practice hall facility is a shared space, besides who am I to disagree when the application is submitted by a member of the faculty of a legit department?" Hiragi leaned back in his seat, as he addressed the query brought forth by Akatsuki Kyoji. 

“...” Akatsuki Kyoji was rendered speechless then, and Hiragi didn’t deem it necessary to inform the redhead of his team that ‘Stardust’ is attending professional vocal lessons and dance lessons conducted by external instructors that were brought in by their talent agency - Daikoku Productions. Thus far, the only time ‘Stardust’ was attending the normal lessons given to the candidates of the musical department under their current tier status was the acting lessons. Even that, they were absent from them on most occasions. 

Meanwhile, in the office of Sazanami Sakuya, the sight of Hoshitani Yuuta coming forth with an application form for the usage of performance venues was rather startling. 

“Hoshitani-kun, you are aware that as a fellow candidate of the normal class - there isn’t any need for you to submit an application for the performing venue during the Ayanagi Festival, right?” Sazanami Sakuya thought it prudent to remind the teen when said teen entered the office shortly after Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi does. 

“I apologized if I confused you with my actions, but this is a coincidence I assured you. My application form has nothing to do with the Ayanagi Festival test stage performance.” Yuuta hurried to explain himself, and then he handed the form he had over to Sazanami Sakuya for his perusal. 

“...The application for the usage of the platform stage in the school’s cafeteria?” Sazanami Sakuya raised his eyebrow upon reading the application details from the form Hoshitani submitted. 

"Yes, after talking it through and running it past Hiragi-senpai. We came to a consensus agreement that ‘Stardust' would be holding an unveiling stage performance sometime in mid-September so we could hopefully avoid a commotion when ‘Stardust' finally debut on TV in a few months." Yuuta explained. 

“Wait… debut on TV?” Tatsumi Rui blinked, just what exactly has he been missing out? 

"Ah… I forgot it wasn't common knowledge as of yet. Our team has officially become the marketing front for the vocal department of Ayanagi Academy, and due to our Quintet song going viral online sometime back… we have caught the attention of one of the school's sponsoring companies - High Edge Records. Thus, we would be officially packaged and make our debut as a musical pop idol group unit in November, this year." Yuuta then proceeds to give Tatsumi Rui a brief outline of what had happened to their team over the past week. 

“Right, if Hiragi has no objections to it…then I shall proceed with the processing of the application. If there’s nothing else, you are welcome to leave.” Sazanami blinked as he digested the bit of information, he had gotten from Hoshitani before dismissing the teen from his office. 

"Thank you, Sazanami-senpai," Yuuta responded cheerfully, before proceeding to leave the office. 

Meanwhile, Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi returns to the training room his team uses in a shell-shocked state of mind. 

“Rui, is anything the matter?” Sawatari Eigo inquires when he noticed his friend looking somewhat distracted, the entire time they were running through their warm-up exercises while waiting for the arrival of Hiragi Tsubasa. 

“Hoshitani and his team...they are preparing for a debut performance on TV, it seems.” Tatsumi Rui finally said, glad to have someone around where he could unload the news upon. 

‘Splat’ Toraishi Izumi promptly lose his hold on his water bottle, causing his bottle to fell onto the floor and in the process spilling some of its content. “What the heck?! Was this why Shuu quit his job at the piano cafe?!” 

“So…they finally gave up on the idea of entering the musical department?” Ugawa Akira asks, after digesting this little bit of news. 

“I don’t think that’s the case, they are still participating in the 3rd test stage set during the Ayanagi Festival.” Tatsumi Rui responded to Ugawa’s words. 

"Eh~ they get to go on TV, that's so cool!" Inumine Seishiro exclaimed, but as usual, his team-mates didn't pay him much attention. 

While Team Hiragi was left reeling over the piece of information, the members of ‘Stardust' were busy with their respective jobs. Tengenji was off to a press conference about the movie he has been cast as a minor supporting character, while Tsukigami was off for the audition which Daikoku Atsushi had managed to pull some strings and slot him in. Kuga Shuu was to shadow Goshi Kaneshiro and Kento Aizome of Thrive on their modeling job to understand what modeling would entail since he's due for his first modeling job in one week. 

In the practice hall, Yuuta was guiding his blond friend through the dance steps for ‘Thrive’ songs. Nayuki is quite easy to teach, and while it makes Yuuta job easier it also serves as a reminder of how bad he was at picking up dance steps. His timing for the performance during the Ayanagi Festival test stage is still slightly off, and this was working without the music. 

“It seems so quiet.” Nayuki suddenly commented. 

“Well... that’s probably because the rest are out, and the practice hall is quite big.” Yuuta responded with a shrug. 

"Speaking of, I'm still worried I'll screw up somewhere during the event though," Nayuki confessed the thought of not being allowed to take his home-made remedy for nerves makes him sweat. 

“Na-chan, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Most attention will be upon us - ‘Thrive’ I mean, you are just a background dancer. No one will pay you too much attention, besides you are not our only background dancers…You had the entire crew of trainees dancing on the same stage as you are.” Yuuta hurried to re-assure the blond. 

"Still...the thought of it is kind of nerve-wracking," Nayuki responded with a sigh. 

“...I think you need a change of pace.” Yuuta declared and then proceed to drag Nayuki out with him, they locked up the practice hall for the day after changing out from their training attires. 

“Hoshitani-kun, where are we going?” Nayuki asks as he was dragged out of the school building by an over-energetic Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“We are going to have fun!” Yuuta announced and then turn towards Nayuki and asked. “Erm... where’s the train station again?” 

"Eh?! We are going to leave the neighborhood?!" Nayuki felt his eyes widening in shock as he asks back in return. 

"Of course, we are leaving the neighborhood! There's not much left in this neighborhood for us to explore unless you counted the Hiragi mansion which I had no intention to explore anytime soon." Yuuta exclaimed. 

"Hiragi Mansion?" Nayuki cocked his head idly to the side, wondering where on earth did Yuuta hear that from...he wasn't even aware that there's a Hiragi Mansion in the area. 

"Well...yeah, there's this one time I lose my way around the neighborhood while looking for the cafe I'm meeting Ootori-senpai. Somehow, I ended up close enough to the Hiragi Mansion and got caught on the CCTV screen which the Hiragi family owns to keep out trespassers." Yuuta then proceeds to launch into that embarrassing tale of how he was late for his dinner meeting with Ootori-senpai. 

"You got caught on the CCTV screen of the Hiragi family?! What happens next?! Did they call the police?" Nayuki asks, sounding concern for Yuuta. 

“Nah... nothing of that sort, I said I was getting really close to their estate ground and not already on their grounds. So, Hiragi-senpai upon noticing me from the CCTV came out and guide me to the cafe where I’m supposed to meet Ootori-senpai instead.” Yuuta explained. 

“Was it that day whereby Ootori-senpai walk you back to the dormitory with you blushing like a virgin bride the entire way?” Nayuki then teased, like a certain member of the KitaKore duo – he had quite a lot of fun admiring the sight of a thoroughly embarrassed Yuuta. 

Yuuta spluttered at his friend’s words, before gaping. “I do not blush like a virgin bride! That’s an exaggeration!”

"Whatever helps you sleep at night...come on, the train station's this way," Nayuki said, changing the subject as he starts leading the way to the train station. 

The duo ended up visiting the Sky-Tree tower observation deck, and Yuuta was like ‘wow’, ‘ah’ all the way causing Nayuki to sweat-drop every time. 

“Hoshitani-kun, is this your first time visiting an observation deck?” Nayuki inquires when he realized Yuuta’s reaction wasn’t exaggerated. 

“Yep, I mean... this is the first time I actually got to admire the view from such a high place. The last time I visited the Tokyo Tower observation deck, I was like filming a music video with Ryu-chan for our senpai in the music industry and that was before our respective team debut. We were all part of the Bambi then...” Yuuta was saying to Nayuki. 

“Bambi?” Nayuki blinked, his first thought was the Bambi from Waltz Disney but then he thought it couldn’t be right and so he asks. 

"Oh... that's the training school for idols in making, I guess? Tomo-kun, Ryu-chan and I were all part of the training school, Bambi. We trained for a couple of years before making our debut, and then among the groups that debut - ‘KitaKore', ‘Thrive' and ‘MoonS' were selected to form the initial B-Project." Yuuta elaborated further and giving his blond friend a little bit more on his history. 

"You entered a training school for idols?!" Nayuki gaped, sounding quite surprised by the bit of information. 

"...I always dream of performing on stage? So, when I saw the ads on TV promoting the training school Bambi – I thought why not give it a try?! So, I went... but I'm a little shy about letting my neighbors know... so I went under a disguise. Honestly, I didn't expect to pass the audition and enter the program though. Ah, but the persona Ashu Yuuta was created officially only when ‘Thrive' debut into the industry and especially after I made it clear to the company that I don't wish to have my personal particulars divulged to the public." 

“So, the reason behind the listing of 24th Dec as the birthday for Ashu Yuuta is...?” Nayuki prompted. 

“Well, 24th Dec is Christmas Eve and thus making it easy to remember," Yuuta answered, grinning as he reveals his secret of why he picked 24th Dec as the birthday for his idol persona. Thankfully, Nayuki didn’t focus on the fact that even after years of training in Bambi before ‘Thrive’ but he is still extremely clumsy in dance lessons. 

The thought about dance lessons brought Yuuta’s mind back to the morning hours of yesterday, he was doing the routine he saw during the Ayanagi Festival two years back at the outdoor stage of the amphitheater when Ootori-senpai came by. The silver-haired senior then made some comment about the routine could be further refined. Curious about the kind of refining that could be made to the captivating dance routine that mesmerizes him two years ago, Yuuta had obliged and went into the posture as the senior instructed. 

Ootori Itsuki then came forth and starts off by readjusting Yuuta’s waist angle before moving on to the adjustments of the angle where Yuuta positioned his hands. While Yuuta has to agree that the refining Ootori-senpai help made to his posture has helped in the sense of making the entire routine easier to attempt. However, whenever the thought of how he felt the senior’s hands upon his waist during the adjustment process was enough to cause Yuuta to start blushing crimson. Even now as he thinks back on that scenario, he could feel his cheeks heating up in response. 

“Hoshitani-kun, are you okay? You looked slightly flushed...” Nayuki commented, drawing Yuuta’s attention out from his walk down the memory lane. 

“I’m fine... it’s just the heat from the sun. Come on, let’s go to the next place on my itinerary.” Yuuta announced, before having to ask his blond friend for directions, again. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 completed 😛 I fit in part of episode 10 of Starmyu S1 into this 😀 and of course, a portion of the edited version of initial scenes from episode 9. XD What do you guys think of this chapter? Ootori himself only got a cameo scene in this chapter, while there are no actual Ootori/Hoshitani scenes in this chapter, I kind of add a little dash of it towards the end in Hoshitani's memory playback XD I hope it is enough to satisfy the appetite for the readers' XD


	18. Unveiling the Stardust, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I have more scenes from Starmyu S1 episode 10 incorporated. Of course, I'm not forgetting the original element XD Scenes between Ootori and Hoshitani XD
> 
> Oh, there's a slight cameo from Kitakado Tomohisa too in the following chapter and the nicknames for Team Ootori is finally decided upon XD 
> 
> P.S: I am envisioning Hiragi's half-annoyance and half-amusement mood in a certain part of this chapter XD

"..." Tengenji, Tsukigami, and Kuga entered the restaurant named ‘Bow Wow House' in the Chinatown area of Yokohama and immediately gaped at the sight that met their eyes. "What on earth are the two of you doing in these strange costumes?" 

The trio found their leader and the blond teammate of theirs dressed in some weird Kigurumi costumes that seem to be a cross between a dog and a Chinese dish - Shumai. The duo looks utterly miserable, and neither of them is willing to explain how the situation came to be. 

“I’ll explain, let me explain.” Just then, another figure dressed in the same type of costume jumped in front of the newly arrived trio. Turns out, the person wearing the costume is the infamous good for nothing except musicals - Inumine Seishiro of Team Hiragi. 

Of course, Inumine chooses that moment to break into a song that introduces his family business but from his song, all that is made known is that his family owns the Bow Wow House restaurant which they were presenting standing in. It didn't explain a single thing about why two of their team members were dressed up in these strange costumes. 

Thankfully, Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo pops into the picture then and took over the task of explanation. They probably figured no one would be able to understand Inumine’s version of the explanation. Hence, in just a few sentences - the trio finally managed to get the reason why Hoshitani and Nayuki were dressed in those weird Kigurumis. 

In short, Team Hiragi was originally requested by Inumine to help out in an event whereby they have to dress up as the mascot character of the restaurant to perform for their customers. However, Ugawa Akira and Toraishi Izumi ran off the moment they saw the costumes which they were supposed to perform in. Just when Inumine was fretting and worrying about how to get enough people for the performance, he happened to spot Nayuki and Hoshitani. Thus, the duo ended up getting abducted by Inumine and forced into these mascots costumes of Bow Wow House. 

After explaining the situation, Tatsumi Rui then proceeds to request the newly arrived trio to take their place for the performance because neither Sawatari nor he is keen on the idea of performing in these costumes. When Tengenji tried to decline, Sawatari Eigo proceeds to drop another bombshell on them stating that due to Hoshitani forgetting his wallet, he was the one that helped settle the dinner bill amounting up to 20,000yen. The amount he paid for is basically the expense he decides to spend for getting the former Team Ootori to take their place for the performance tonight.

"...What on earth did you order for the dinner expense to be this high?" Tsukigami rhetorically questioned Yuuta. "Never mind, don't answer that." 

Seeing as neither of them has that much cash on hand to pay Sawatari Eigo back, the entire team could only resign themselves to the fate of standing in for Team Hiragi that night at the Bow Wow House mascot characters performance event. As they sing and dance the mascot song, all of them only had one thought in mind and that is to pray that nobody aside from Team Hiragi is around to witness this embarrassing moment. 

“Speaking of, how did you get here so fast? I thought you were at the press conference for the movie?” Yuuta asked once they were finally released from the Kigurumis costumes, and welcome to leave the Bow Wow House. 

"I ditched the reception event following the end of the press conference when I saw your message on the group chat," Tengenji responded with a casual shrug. 

"Tsukigami-kun, what about you?" Nayuki then turns towards the navy-haired teen and asks. 

“When I saw the message, I was already done with my turn for the audition event. Seeing as they will notify the audition results by mail at a later point of time, I simply left the audition hall.” Tsukigami explained easily enough. 

Eventually, everyone shifted their eyes upon the silent guy in their team - Kuga Shuu and waited. Sensing everyone’s eyes on him, Kuga then said. “It just so happens that the modeling session ended when the message came in, seeing as I’m not required to shadow Goshi-san nor Kento-san when the two of them went for their respective filming job. I am welcome to leave.” 

"Wait…filming? I know Kenken has a few minor roles that he auditioned and got picked out for, so I'm not surprised that he had filming scheduled in the evening. However, I can't for the sake of me remember Gochin being cast in any productions." Yuuta paused in his steps as he asks Kuga in return. 

"I know when you say Kenken you are referring to Kento-san, so I'm going to assume Gochin is your nickname for Goshi-san. Now, do you happen to have a nickname assigned to everyone? And to answer your question, Goshi-san has to film for a CM…something about a new ‘Air Jordan' shoes?" Kuga responded while the rest of the team members stared at him in disbelief. 

"...Did I say anything wrong?" Kuga lifts an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he regards his teammates calmly. 

"No…we are just surprised. This must be the first time you said something that sounds rather lengthy." Tengenji commented as he shook himself out from his stupor mode. 

"Excluding the time you told me about your childhood and motivation to join the musical department, this is the only other time I heard more than a sentence of speech from you." Yuuta nodded in agreement, Kuga has always struck him as someone with a cool personality and rather silent by nature. Hence the sight of the cool guy in their team suddenly said something this length can be rather stunning, so he had allowed himself to gape along with the rest of the team earlier. 

“I see. So, are you going to answer my question?” Kuga prompted, glancing at Yuuta as he waited for an answer. 

"Question? What question was that again?" Yuuta turns towards Nayuki for a reminder. 

"Kuga-kun was asking if you have nicknames assigned for everyone around you," Nayuki repeated on behalf of Kuga Shuu, while he had to admit he was having the same question inwardly too. 

"I do have nicknames assigned to the majority of the members of B-Project, but I'm not naming them all now since you wouldn't be able to tell who is who seeing as you guys haven't met them all. For starters, Tomo-kun and Ryu-chan are straight forward enough. Kenken is, of course, Kento Aizome, while Gochin is my nickname for Goshi Kaneshiro. Massu is my nickname for Masunaga Kazuna, erm… who else? Right, Na-chan for Nayuki. I think that's about all at present?" Yuuta started out listing the nicknames he has for the few members of B-Project which his present team has already met at one point or another, and of course, he remembered to include the nickname he had for Nayuki as well. 

"...Are we going to get our own nicknames from you eventually as well?" Kuga then asked, remembering something which Kento mentioned in passing to him earlier. The blue-haired member of ‘Thrive' had asked if he had had a nickname yet when he answered negatively…the man had told him to mentally prepared himself for a nickname soon and dubbed it a trait of Yuuta to bestow nicknames to people around the teen. 

"That reminded me, what do you think of Shuu-chan for your nickname? Of course, in school, I'm still addressing you as Kuga. These nicknames are for use when I'm in the persona of Ashu Yuuta." Yuuta inquires, he decides that since the topic has been brought up for discussion. They might as well decide everything now. 

“Na-chan and Shuu-chan, what’s next? Please don’t tell me you are adding ‘chan’ to our names as well.” Tengenji snorted aloud when he heard Yuuta’s nickname for Kuga. 

"Of course not, not everyone's name sounds good with ‘chan' added to it. Let's see…how about Tenten for you? If you find Tenten undesirable, how about Kerukeru?" Yuuta turns his gaze upon Tengenji and suggested. As expected, he received a jaw-slacken Tengenji Kakeru in return. 

Upon hearing the term ‘Kerukeru’, the navy-haired teen snorted aloud in response. “I like this one, Kerukeru. Let’s go with Kerukeru, Tenten sounds too girly.” 

“What the heck, Tsukigami you boor!” Tengenji upon coming back to his senses snapped at the navy-haired teen, who is still trying to hide his amusement but failing terribly at the task. 

“That settles it, from today onwards - Tengenji would be known as Kerukeru!” Yuuta grinned as he declared. 

"What about Tsukigami-kun's nickname then? You are going to have one for every one of us, right?" Nayuki prompted, reminding Yuuta about the fact that he still had one more member on their team to nickname. 

"Tsukigami huh…I'm in a good mood, so I'll let him choose himself between Kai-chan and Kaicchin. Which one?" Yuuta said as he turns towards the navy-haired teen with his suggestions. 

"...I can only choose between these two?" Tsukigami asks to clarify. 

“Yep, only within these two.” Yuuta nodded in affirmation. 

"Kaicchin then." Tsukigami rolls his eyes and replied then, figuring that it wouldn't hurt much since it's only going to be used when their leader did a switch from the Hoshitani persona into the Ashu persona. 

Upon arriving back at the dormitory building, they were met up by the sight of Kitakado Tomohisa.

"Tomo-kun, why are you standing here like a statue?" Yuuta asks out of curiosity. 

“Waiting for you, of course.” Kitakado Tomohisa responded, sounding oddly amused for some reason.

“Eh? Waiting for me? Why?” Yuuta blinked, as he wonders if he had done anything that might warrant the taller member of the KitaKore duo to ambush him right outside the dormitory. 

“Two things - first of all, to return your wallet. You left it in the studio classroom where we attended the advanced vocal course. Hideaki-san picked it up and safeguard it for you, he only entrusted me to return it to you when it became apparent that you didn’t even notice the fact that you’d misplaced your wallet. As for the second thing…please be mentally prepared for your performance at the Bow Wow House to go viral among the B-Project members.” Kitakado Tomohisa delivered the news and wallet to Yuuta with a smirk. 

“!!! Please don’t tell me it’s Ryu-chan’s doing, again…” Yuuta started, sounding somewhat exasperated since he seems to be Ryuji’s source of amusement these days. 

“Ah…no, this time it wasn’t. You were caught on video by Hikaru, the MoonS were in Yokohama Chinatown today doing a food gourmet show.” Kitakado Tomohisa explained, shooting the green-eyed teen a look of sympathy. 

“...” Yuuta silently pulled his mobile out from his bag and looked at the display screen, the sight of the 50 messages in one chat had him sighing aloud. “Time to face the music then. Thanks for the heads-up, Tomo-kun.” 

Back in the shared room of Nayuki Toru, and Hoshitani Yuuta - the green eyed teen was aghast when he read through the chat messages. He wasn't that much irked when they commented about the domino effect that he caused, he was more annoyed by someone's suggestion to gift him with a series of Kigurumis pajamas as a form of gag gift this Christmas. The animals' design kigurumis aside, there's even mention of kigurumis in the design of carrots. 

Yuuta: Guys! Please don’t give me kigurumis for my birthday or even Christmas! I do not like Kigurumis at all! *annoyed emoji* 

With that reply, Yuuta proceeds to dump his mobile onto his bed and turn back to his present teammates and said. "Come on, let's discuss what we intend to do for the performance in mid-September." 

“Oh…okay, for starters - how long did you book the block for the platform stage in the school's cafeteria?" Tsukigami was quick on the pickup and promptly withdrew a pen and paper from the desk closest to his spot, to start the planning process. 

"15 September from 12.15pm to 12.45pm, not too long just a 30 minutes block. I figured it didn't need to be a proper live event that lasts for an hour… mainly because we didn’t have that much repertoire under our belt to last for an entire hour.” Yuuta explained. 

“Okay… but 30 minutes is quite long if we are just going to do songs from our repertoire list. What do you have in mind for the program rundown?” Tsukigami asks. 

“We can get the KitaKore to do a song as an opening act, and have the Mishima cousins on stage to do the music part live. As for the repertoire…' Quintet~Quintet' is a must since that's the song that people were first informed of the group ‘Stardust'. I think we can do the full version of the song ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!' too… since I think by that point in time, the PV that we would be filming next Monday would be broadcast to everyone in public already.” Yuuta said. 

“I’m still having trouble accepting the idea that the school had actually pick our song to use for the PV," Nayuki commented, actually the whole thing about debuting as an idol is kind of surreal to him even now. 

"Well…I think the song ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!' is kind of fitting to use as the PV for Ayanagi though. Entering Ayanagi Academy is like taking the first step to accomplishing your dream, isn't it? Like how we all competed for a chance to enter the musical department, and some people join the school in hopes to become future musicians. The song was basically about working towards the attainment of our dreams, so I thought it's only natural that the lyrics of that song would catch the marketing department's attention." Yuuta responded as he mulled over the lyrics of the song ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!'. 

"...At the rate it goes, I think Honjo-senpai is going to be famous before he even graduated from Ayanagi Academy's composition department. Except for the re-arranged version of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime', 80% of our present repertoire comes from Honjo-senpai's composition." Kuga Shuu interjected then, pointing out a very glaring fact to the rest of the members. 

"Indeed." After a while, everyone nodded in agreement with Kuga's statement. 

"Okay, back to the performance list… Thus far, we have ‘Quintet~Quintet~' and ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!' on our list. Anything else?" Tsukigami turns towards Yuuta and asks. 

"Well… we obviously have to keep Seishun Countdown for the Ayanagi Festival, so we are not going to do that in the unveiling stage performance. I supposed we could do a short version of the ‘Stardust Movement' if Honjo-senpai can get the music sheet out in time for the Mishima cousins to get some practice in? Otherwise, we will just forgo ‘Stardust Movement' and make do with the two songs we already have…" Yuuta said in response as he mentally goes through the repertoire lists they have on hand which they either come up with the lyrics first and get Honjo-senpai to create the music for them, or they help fill up the lyric for the otherwise completed music clip which the 2nd year students came up with. 

"Assuming each song is about four minutes, two songs will accumulate up to eight minutes. Add in KitaKore's opening song which is about four to five minutes, depending on which song they choose to do. We have a total of thirty minutes to fill up, should we throw in our solo songs to fill up the time?" Tsukigami suggested. 

"Eh? Add in our solo songs? Well, it's doable but do you guys have the complete version for your solo songs yet?" Yuuta asks back in return, he knew his solo version of ‘Hoshi no Stride' is the complete full version since it's Gochin that does the composition for him. When it comes down to Gochin, that guy never does anything halfway. 

“Unfortunately, we only have the short version. It is hard trying to come up with lyrics for the entire song by oneself, and not everyone is you - Hoshitani.” Tsukigami Kaito responded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Yuuta’s words. 

“Well…if that’s the case I guess we could do it in a medley arrangement. However, that still leaves us with a five minutes duration and we need to fill it up." Yuuta paused for a second here as he carefully goes over the ideas he had running through his mind, and then he suggested. "Why don't we do a cover on someone else song?"

"Probably doable, since KitaKore did it all the times for their live performances. Since our performance is a free school performance and we are not making money out of it so probably there wouldn't be copyright issues…as long as we rearranged it somehow?" Tsukigami mused over Yuuta's suggestion as he thought aloud. 

"So, that means we are not doing ‘Ayanagi Showtime' then?" Tengenji commented as he hurried to check the expression on Yuuta's face. 

"...We are not doing ‘Ayanagi Showtime', this is an unveiling stage performance and the performing list is going straight up on that display stand outside the cafeteria. If we include ‘Ayanagi Showtime' in the performance item lists, it's a straight giveaway to the audiences of our identities before the performance even took place." Yuuta emphasis, he would prefer to have some surprise elements in store for the audiences. 

“Okay, no need to get work up…I’m only asking to double confirm. So coming back to the topic at hand, when you say covering someone else songs - which song did you have in mind?” Tengenji hurried to placate the slightly agitated Yuuta, and divert the teen’s attention elsewhere. 

"I was thinking about doing a cover on some of the classics from the pop music industry…I'm open to suggestions mostly, anyone of you has any suggestions to which songs we should do the cover on?" Yuuta then throw the questions back at his fellow teammates, he didn't want to be the only one making the decision and he thought it better to take his teammates' lack of knowledge of the pop music culture in consideration on this particular issue. 

“Well…since you are talking about classics - we have options like SMAP, V6 and maybe Hikaru Genji.” Tsukigami then started listing the bands he knew had been around for decades from his childhood memory. 

"...I'm surprised you know these bands," Yuuta commented after a minute following the end of Tsukigami's words. 

"Contrary to what you may think, I do have childhood time whereby I spend an hour a day in front of the TV watching a cartoon show. Considering SMAP did a song for the cartoon series ‘Akazukin Chacha', and V6 did the opening ‘Change the World' for ‘Inuyasha', ‘Take Me Higher' for Ultraman Tiga series…and not to forget the all time classic - Yuuki 100% from Hikaru Genji' for the anime show ‘Nintama Rantarou'. I would be an idiot to not at least knows them to a certain extent. Of course, that only lasted till a certain age and then every time I turn on the TV, it's the channel that broadcast musicals productions over the ages." Tsukigami deadpan in response to Yuuta's shocking gaze on him. 

"True…but there's no way I'm going to do a cover for Yuuki 100%." Yuuta was adamant when he responded, thinking back to the time he spends in the training school, Bambi. 

“Eh? Why? Why are you so adamant about not doing a cover for Yuuki 100%?” Nayuki asks, sounding curious. 

"It's childish," Yuuta responded, but in actuality, he was just reminded of his time back in Bambi - the idol training school. Back then, kids his age mostly practiced their dance steps using songs like ‘Yuuki 100%' and they have to put up a performance during the annual gala event organized by the Bambi. It was during this gala event that big shots from the various talent agencies and companies will turn up and pick prospective idol candidates for their company. 

For Yuuta, due to his clumsiness - he had to attend the gala event twice before he was picked out by the Daikoku sibling for their company. The two times he performed in the gala event, Yuuki 100% was used as the music. The first time he was tasked to take the center and he messed up big time due to a panic attack, the 2nd time was slightly better because he was put together with Kitakado Tomohisa and Korekuni Ryuji. With the two of them, Yuuta didn’t panic as much and eventually managed to complete the dance without too much of an issue. Still, every time he heard the song Yuuki 100% - he remembered those childish dance moves and felt like burying his head in the sand, pretending those days never existed. 

“...Can we do SMAP ‘Lion Heart’ then?” Tengenji then suggested with a tint of pink in his cheeks, the redhead decides that he need to find time for some research work into the latest pop music industry as soon as he could. He cannot stand the idea that he's more ignorant than Tsukigami at pop culture as it stands now, heck, he didn't even watch many cartoons back in his childhood days. It has always been Kabuki plays for him to be honest, and the only reason he knew of SMAP is only that his mom listens to them.

"Sure, if that's what you want and everyone can agree on it. Speaking of, I have a copy of the re-arranged version for the song, anyone wants to give it a try?” Yuuta suggested. 

“No harm giving it a try, if you can get your hands on the demo of that re-arrangement for us so we can at least listen to it and get an idea on how the rearrangement version sounds like," Tsukigami said. 

“Then it’s settled then… now we only need to figure out the sequence for the program and to talk about the opening act with the KitaKore duo.” Yuuta concluded and a glance towards the time reflected on his mobile device told him that it’s time for them to go through their steps for the song Seishun Countdown in preparation for the performance during the Ayanagi Festival, again. 

Yuuta spoke with the KitaKore duo the next day about his plan to hold an unveiling stage performance for ‘Stardust’ in mid-September, and request the duo to help in the opening act for the performance which both of them agreed readily. 

"One question though, are we doing it in school uniforms?" Korekuni Ryuji then asks as he would need to spend a little time on the preparation if they are doing it on a more professional level. 

"It depends on what you guys want, it's just a school performance and not an official live performance," Yuuta responded. 

"Okay, I'll let you know which song we are doing later this afternoon. Tomo and I are going to discuss how we are going to do the opening act for your team over lunch later." Ryuji told Yuuta before scurrying off to his next class, they were currently switching classrooms for their regular classes after all. 

Once everything about the performance was finalized, Yuuta brought a copy of their performance repertoire list over to the Kao Council building to clear it with Hiragi-senpai before they send it out for the printing of their event poster. However, what he didn't expect was for Ootori Itsuki to snatch the list out from his hands before he could hand it over to the bespectacled senior. 

"...Ootori-senpai, you could have asked and I would have shown it to you. You didn't need to snatch it off Hiragi-senpai's desk." Yuuta sighed aloud as he turns around to regard his team's former instructor. 

"Yuuta-kun, I'm surprised that you guys are not doing the ‘Ayanagi Showtime' which I made a special effort to rearrange for the team." Ootori Itsuki commented, deliberately pulling on a look of disappointment when he made the comment to Yuuta. 

“...Well, if you insisted upon it - I guess we could do a short version of the song as the encore performance?” Yuuta mulled the thought over, before deciding that using the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ as encore probably wouldn’t hurt their case since the encore performance is usually not included in the program list given out to the audiences. 

Of course, their unveiling stage performance for ‘Stardust' would not include providing program booklets for the audiences… but the list is going to be put up on the display stand stationed outside the cafeteria to inform the general students' population about the fact that there would be a performance scheduled for the day in the cafeteria. 

“Please do it, I would like to actually watch it properly this time. The last time around, I was focusing more on the judges' reactions to the arrangement than watching the performance myself. So, I would very much prefer to see the performance again.” Ootori Itsuki told Yuuta, as he plastered on a hopeful look on his face. 

Looking at the hopeful look on the senior’s face, Yuuta finds it hard to reject the idea and thus silently shifted his eyes upon the silent bespectacled senior instead. The teen decides to let the head of the present Kao Council to make the decision. 

“...I’ll authorized it on the condition that there will be no live-streaming on the internet of ‘Stardust’ performance.” Hiragi Tsubasa sighed aloud as he regarded his fraternal elder brother with a weary look that also held a hint of a silent warning. 

"Okay, no more stunt like the newcomers' debut performance, I promised." Ootori Itsuki smiled as he responded to his younger brother's words. And then, Ootori turns towards Yuuta and asks nonchalantly. "I heard you went on a date with Nayuki-kun, yesterday.” 

Upon that particular statement, Yuuta literally stumbled on the way towards the office door and had to grab onto the door handle to prevent himself from falling. Turning back around, he stared at Ootori Itsuki with an incredulous expression on his face and practically demanded. 

“Ootori-senpai, where on earth did you get that information from?!”

“Why? I heard it from an acquaintance of mine, of course.” Ootori Itsuki responded, smiling still although Yuuta keeps getting the vibe that the senior wasn’t really in a jovial mood though. 

“Ootori-senpai, I do not know what that acquaintance of yours has been telling you… but I must say that while I did technically visited several sites that could be considered dating spots with Nayuki yesterday afternoon. We are not on a date, nor do I have any intention to date Nayuki. I just thought he needs a change of pace, and thus decides to have fun around… it just so happens that the guide book I picked up for the area is one that is meant for couples. That is all there is to it.” In the end, Yuuta decides to be honest in his response and so that’s exactly what he did. 

"I see…in this case, are you free this weekend?" Ootori Itsuki suddenly asks. 

“If it’s Sunday afternoon, I think I am available.” Yuuta thought for a minute before responding. 

“Good, would you like to join me for a trip to the aquarium?” Ootori Itsuki then smiled and extend an invitation for Yuuta to visit the aquarium with him on the coming Sunday afternoon. 

“Eh?” Yuuta blinked, a little confused by the sudden turn of events. He was expecting another meal invitation, not an aquarium visit invitation. 

"Are you averse to the idea of spending time with me, Yuuta-kun?" Ootori Itsuki then pulled on a sad look as he focuses his gaze on the confused teen. 

“NO! Of course not, I’m not averse to the idea of spending time with you. I guess, I’m just surprised and slightly confused by your invitation is all.” Yuuta responded, wincing when his voice sounded slightly too high-pitch at the start of his response. 

"Good! So, I'll see you this Sunday at noon. I will send you the meeting place address at a later point in time." Ootori Itsuki smiles a beaming smile before he finally saunters out from his younger brother's office. 

“...Right, I’ll take my leave now. Have a good day, Hiragi-senpai.” With that, Yuuta practically fled the bespectacled senior’s office in a half-embarrassed state of mind. 

Arriving back at where the members of his team are gathered, the first thing Yuuta said was that there was a change of plans. 

"Change of plans? What kind?"Tsukigami asks in concern, inwardly hoping it isn’t about a change in the performing venue this time. 

“Nothing to that degree. We are just adding an encore performance to the rundown.” Yuuta responded. 

“Encore performance? What are we doing for the encore then?”Tengenji asks. 

“Ayanagi Showtime – Team Ootori version. Ootori-senpai requested, and Hiragi-senpai gave the okay.”Yuuta announced. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to get this chapter out, so there won't be a delay for Sunday's updates [SG time]. So what do you guys think of today's chapter? XD I incorporated the remaining parts of episode 10 of Starmyu S1 in this and added new scenes for Ootori/Hoshitani XD 
> 
> For reader who is eager to know when Stardust and Haruto would meet, I can say it will take place in the next chapter. I am also changing scenes of episode 11 from Starmyu S1 to fit into my current plot. :D


	19. Unveiling the Stardust, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, so in this chapter - you obviously knew what I had changed XD   
Since, Stardust is there at the photo-studio for work purposes with Haruto, another team is needed for the voluntary assistance job - thus I send Team Hiragi XD It would also effectively shut Akatsuki up, he was complaining about Hiragi sending Team Ootori in canon and Yuzuriha made a comment about not understanding Hiragi's mindset because if it's him - he would send his own team on the job XD 
> 
> Anyway, MoonS made their debut appearance in the fic to the entire team of Stardust in this chapter :D However, due to MoonS appearance - I had to delay Haruto meeting with Yuuta to the next chapter, *sincere apologies* Anyway, I hope you people will enjoy the chapter, regardless.

The next morning on the 8th of September, the entire team of ‘Stardust' and Team Hiragi were gathered in the office of Hiragi Tsubasa. Over there, they were informed that the Ayanagi Academy musical department has received a special request for a voluntary team to assist in the photo-shoot job of an ex-student of Ayanagi Academy - that particular afternoon. The Kao Council thought it a valuable opportunity for first-year students to get an idea about how working in the industry feels like, and thus would like to send Team Hiragi in for the job. 

"...Don't mind me asking, but what has that got to do with us?" Yuuta was confused if the main reason for this meeting is with regards to the practical training opportunity and the team selected for the training opportunity is Team Hiragi…why were they called in for the meeting as well? 

"Yes, Hiragi-senpai. I'm kind of wondering about the reason for them being here as well." Ugawa Akira spoke up then. 

“The school’s marketing department thought it would be good for ‘Stardust’ to pose for a few promotional photos with an ex-alumnus member of the school. Hence, your team’s reason for being here.” Hiragi Tsubasa explained, directing his gaze on Yuuta. 

Upon Hiragi's explanation, everyone within ‘Stardust' shared a quizzical look among themselves. According to what they knew of the talent management agencies, most of them while working on collaboration wouldn't wish for the collaborated party to suddenly make changes to the plan on short notice…so, for the school's last-minute request to be obliged - the artiste must be quite an easy-going person to give free rein to the talent management team for making these decisions themselves. 

“Don’t mind me asking, but who is this artiste we are working with today?” Tsukigami Kaito felt the corner of his lips twitching as he voices his doubt across to the bespectacled head of the Kao Council. 

“...Tsukigami Haruto.” After a moment of silence, came the wary reply from the ever serious Hiragi Tsubasa. 

The memory of Tsukigami Kaito storming out from the room mid-interview simply because Akatsuki made mention of the elder Tsukigami sibling is still rather fresh in Hiragi's mind, so he is quite wary when he was forced to reveal the name of the artiste which Stardust is going to be working with for the day. 

Upon the bespectacled senior's response, everyone including members of ‘Stardust' snapped their eyes upon the figure of Tsukigami Kaito. No doubt, they were anticipating some sort of retaliation from the navy-haired teen of the former member of ‘Team Ootori'. Since, it is no doubt, a common knowledge that Tsukigami Kaito detested any mention of the elder Tsukigami sibling. 

“...Why are you guys staring at me?” Tsukigami Kaito frowned, asking his team members back in response. 

"Considering the last time I praised your elder brother in your presence, I almost got my head chewed off…I think it's warranted that we are all a little wary of your reaction now." Yuuta answered without hesitation on his part to Tsukigami's query. 

"I figured this would happen, sooner or later. Considering we are now the spokesperson for the vocal department, whereas that elder brother of mine is the official spokesperson for the musical department. Figures, the school marketing team would want a collaboration of some sort. I just didn't expect it would be the first official job assigned to ‘Stardust' though." Tsukigami Kaito sighed as he responded with a tone of resignation in his voice. 

“Well… as long as you’re okay with the idea, then I supposed everything’s fine.” Yuuta shrugged, before turning back to the bespectacled senior and waited for further instructions. 

“I’m not too certain when is the photo-shoot session for ‘Stardust’, so I’m just going to send your team ahead to the studio together with Team Hiragi. Transportation to the studio would be provided, so please assembled at the front gate by 1.45 pm, this afternoon. I do not need to remind any of you about the virtue of being punctual, do I?” Hiragi Tsubasa prompted before dismissing the two teams from his presence. 

The members of ‘Stardust’ arrived at the assembled point by the school gate about ten minutes before the stipulated assembly time. Yuuta checked his surroundings carefully, and upon noting that neither members of the Team Hiragi are in sight yet. The teen announced, “Guys - we have to swing by the studio where members of ‘MoonS’ are doing their photo-shoot for an hour or so, upon our arrival at the photo-studio.” 

“Huh? Why do we need to make the detour?” Tengenji Kakeru question in return, upon hearing Yuuta’s words. 

“Fitting session for the costumes we are using for our unveiling stage performance on the 15th of September, and also to pick up the attires for today's photo-shoot it seems. At least, that's what I gathered from the message Massu send to me about five minutes ago." Yuuta explained in a low whisper since the members of Team Hiragi has started to gather around as well. 

"Wait…Massu, as in Masunaga Kazuna of ‘MoonS'?" Nayuki double confirmed as he turns towards his friend with wide eyes. 

“Yep.” Yuuta nodded back in response, a bright cheerful smile etched on his face. 

“So, you were serious when you say you aren’t going to use our costumes for the newcomers’ debut performance for the performance scheduled on the 15th?” Tengenji Kakeru had his eyes widen slightly, as he commented. 

"Wearing those costumes would be a dead give-away to the students about ‘Stardust' identities, wouldn't it? I told you that we need a surprise element for the audiences before the start of the event." Yuuta deadpan in response to Tengenji's words. 

“Still, isn’t it a little inappropriate to use the costumes of ‘MoonS’ though?” Nayuki voiced out in doubt. 

“...Whoever says we are using MoonS costumes?” Yuuta looked baffled upon hearing the words from his blond friend. 

“We aren’t?” Nayuki asks back in return. 

“Of course not, I doubt our members except Kuga and Tengenji and maybe Tsukigami can fit into MoonS costumes without the need for alteration. Kuga does shares the same height with a couple of members in MoonS, Tengenji likely can fit into Massu’s costume when the need arises since their difference in height is just a mere centimeter difference. Likewise for Tsukigami’s height, which is also differing from Momo’s by one centimeter. The same couldn’t be said for Nayuki and I…henceforth, we are definitely not using ‘MoonS’ costumes for our unveiling stage performance during mid-September.” Yuuta rolls his eyes mildly as he addressed his blond teammate’s doubts. 

"Oh…my apologies, because you mention picking up the costumes from Kazuna-san so I just assumed." Nayuki apologized once Yuuta cleared up the misunderstanding. 

“Wait…wait a minute, who’s Momo?” Tengenji Kakeru put up his hand to halt the ongoing conversation and asks. 

“...I’m 95% certain it’s Onzai Momotaro despite not having met the members of ‘MoonS’ yet.” Tsukigami Kaito commented. 

"Tsukigami's right, it is Onzai Momotaro I'm referring to." Yuuta nodded towards Tsukigami, inwardly wondering if his navy-haired teammate had taken it upon himself to research the members of B-Project. Even if all Tsukigami did was to find out the members' names, just so the teen could relate easier to the moniker that slips out from his tongue from time to time. 

“Now, coming back to the topic at hand, while we are not using ‘MoonS’ costumes specifically. I have to say the design is rather similar to a certain extent, aside from the color scheme differences that is.” Yuuta admitted. 

“Similar design but different color coding…did the wardrobe team decides to recycle some of the tarnished costumes again?” Tengenji arched an eyebrow up in a questioning manner as he inquires into the matter of similar design costumes. 

"Close…but not quite, the costumes were taken from one of the submitted wardrobe designs when ‘MoonS' is about to debut. However, the idea was discarded when Atsushi-san decided that it didn't fit with ‘MoonS' images after their fitting session and thus - they decide to let us use it for our unveiling stage performance after modifying them to our sizes accordingly." Yuuta explained, and the rest of the conversation was placed on hold as members of the Team Hiragi finally reaches them. 

“Yo, Shuu~ How’s the life of being the spokesperson for Ayanagi Academy?” Toraishi Izumi inquires as he joined the members of ‘Stardust’ while casually clapping Kuga on the shoulder as a form of greeting. 

"...Busy." Kuga paused for a second to think over the question, but eventually only ended up bestowing a one-word response to his childhood friend. 

"Care to elaborate what do you mean by busy?" Toraishi Izumi prompted, pressing his childhood friend to expand on the answer a bit. As much as he's close to Shuu in private, he still has trouble deciphering the exact meaning behind his friend's one-word answer. 

“...” Unsure how to put it into words, he took his copy of the schedule out and pass it over to his childhood friend for a look. 

Out of curiosity, Toraishi took a good look at his friend’s schedule and felt his mind boggled upon the sight. 

Aside from the morning regular classes, and the one-hour lunch session. The rest of the time spent either attending the acting class organized for the normal class candidates, or exclusive dance lessons and vocal from some unknown instructor that's likely sent over to train the ‘Stardust' for the idol debut since the name isn't one that is on the Ayanagi Academy faculty list. Following the end of the afternoon classes or training, Shuu literally has modeling jobs lined up back to back on the odd number days. These jobs usually ended in the evening, and Shuu later has to work on his team's performance for the Ayanagi Festival test stage at night in the park and likely with the rest of the members from the former Team Ootori. 

“...Is everyone on Stardust running on this kind of schedule?” Toraishi questioned with a corner of his lips twitching. 

"Not particularly, I'm running on this kind of schedule because I need to provide financial assistance to my mom," Kuga answered carefully, his schedule is considered mild as compared to Hoshitani's. Then again, he is quite certain that nobody on the team would come close to the kind of schedule Hoshitani is running on. How the teen still managed to find time for an ample 8 hours of rest day a day, Kuga had no idea. 

"Speaking of schedule…Tengenji, your movie filming has been postponed to tomorrow afternoon. Atsushi-san has been informed of our afternoon activities today, so he had taken the liberties to speak with the movie production team to film the part without the need for your presence first. You will do the filming that involves your scene when you join them tomorrow afternoon." Yuuta then turns towards the redhead of his team and announced it. 

“Huh? Movie? What movie?” Inumine Seishiro inserted himself into the group and start asking around. 

“...Tengenji’s presently filming a movie together with his father, I’m afraid I’m not privy to more details.” Yuuta responded apologetically to Inumine. 

"Why~ Yuuta, you're so nice! Everyone on my team just ignores me when I ask questions." Inumine Seishiro said as he proceeds to give Yuuta a big bear hug. 

“Oh…by the way, your team performance at the Bow Wow House is very entertaining - our regulars are saying. Do you know that night after the performance by your team, our restaurant got featured in the new season of the food gourmet show that’s hosted by the pop band ‘MoonS’? They said our restaurant caught their attention with that entertaining mascot performance event.” 

Inumine was happily sharing the bit of news with Yuuta, completely oblivious to the fact that Yuuta is now completely zoned out. The teen had zoned out immediately upon hearing the term ‘MoonS’ coming out from Inumine’s lips, the sheer idea that the ridiculous mascot performance had caught ‘MoonS’ attention and interest to feature the ‘Bow Wow House’ in the next episode of the food gourmet show which ‘MoonS’ is hosting this season had Yuuta sweat-dropping. 

"If he's too noisy, feel free to knock him out." Tatsumi Rui was telling Tsukigami Kaito, apologetically. One thing about Inumine is that, once he got like this - literally nothing could stop him. 

"It's fine…I don't think our leader mind his behavior much…" Tsukigami directed a glance over to the spaced-out Hoshitani Yuuta and shrugged his response. 

Yuuta had no idea how long he was zoning out, but by the time he finally regained his senses - it seems he’s already in the vehicle bringing them to the designated photo studio which Tsukigami Haruto would be using for his photo-shoot session later. 

“...How did I get up here?” Yuuta inquires, glancing towards Nayuki for an answer since Tsukigami is still speaking with Tatsumi Rui and Yuuta had no intention to let it slip that he was completely spacing out the entire time from the point Inumine start his babbling till now. 

"Inumine-kun pulled you in when he boards the vehicle, he was going to sit with you earlier too. Thankfully, Kuga-kun chose that moment to remind Toraishi-kun that Inumine-kun is getting a bit too loud and thus Inumine-kun ended up being dragged off by Toraishi-kun for a lecturing session." Nayuki commented, flicking his glance briefly towards the front of the mini-bus where the lecturing session is going on between Toraishi Izumi and Inumine Seishiro. 

“Thanks, Kuga…” Yuuta directed a smile of gratitude towards Kuga, upon the end of Nayuki’s explanation.

Upon the arrival at the photo-studio, Yuuta sort of cringe when he noted the figure of Osari Hikaru standing outside the entrance point of the building. Despite his inner hopes of having the green-haired member of ‘MoonS’ to ignore his presence, his hopes weren’t answered. 

“Ah~~~it’s the Shumai Doggy mascot guy from the ‘Bow Wow House’!” Hikaru Osari grinned widely before coming over and pulled Yuuta over to his side for a selfie picture.

"..." Yuuta doesn't know whether he should be glad that the energetic member of ‘MoonS' didn't expose him in front of Team Hiragi, or should he be annoyed by the way Hikaru Osari was teasing him. Nonetheless, he could only act blur, for now, …sighing inwardly, Yuuta scanned the surrounding for anyone that could save him from Hikaru's teasing nightmare. 

“Hikaru, you’d gotten a selfie with the boy already. Kindly unleashed him from your grasp.” Masunaga Kazuna instructed, before turning towards the group of high school students currently standing outside the photo-studio. 

"My apologies for my teammate's over-enthusiastic greeting, he was quite taken by the mascot performance over at the ‘Bow Wow House' a few days ago." Kazuna smiled as he explained Hikaru's earlier actions. Of course, that's just the explanation given for the sake of Team Hiragi…for the five members of ‘Stardust' - they knew that's a blatant lie. 

“Good afternoon, I’m going to assume - the two of you were tasked to pick us up for the fitting session?” Yuuta tried his best to ignore the sight of Osari Hikaru fiddling around with his phone, he decides it’s best to pretend not knowing what that guy is doing now to reduce the risk of him ‘outing’ his alternate persona in front of Team Hiragi. 

“Right…you guys are here for a job, in that case, maybe we will head in first? You guys can rejoin us when the fitting session is complete?” Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi then suggested. 

"You know what, that's a good idea - Tatsumi. I think we'll take you up on the offer." Yuuta then said, relieved that he needn't cook up any excuses to excuse his entire team later so they could swing by the studio ‘MoonS' is using for the fitting. In that case, he supposed he could close an eye on the way Hikarun decides to introduce himself to the members of ‘Stardust' - minutes ago. 

Hence, the two teams proceed to split ways with Team Hiragi heading straight for Studio 1 where they were due to report and the former Team Ootori following the lead of Masunaga Kazuna and Osari Hikaru to the direction of Studio 3 for their fitting session while ‘MoonS' continues on with their own photo-shoot for the photo-book their team is scheduled to release to the public in November. The photo-book is part of their fan-service merchandise series for B-Project, it started with KitaKore's fairy-tale theme photo-book in May; followed by the pajamas party-themed photo-book of Thrive released in August. In November, ‘MoonS' would be releasing their own photo-book on the beach theme and finally, the last bout would be Killer King's turn to release the photo-book in January next year. Of course, the theme for Killer-King's photo-book has yet to be fixed at this point in time. 

The members' of ‘Stardust' were first introduced to the figure of Sumisora Tsubasa, who is the female manager for B-Project from Gandara Music. Next, Yuuta proceeds to introduce his teammates to the members of ‘MoonS' by their monikers while Masunaga Kazuna gave them a proper introduction of his team members' names. 

"Right, let's not waste any more time here. Where's the fitting corner and the costumes we are supposed to be fitted for?" Yuuta change the subject when it became apparent that Hikarun is going to veer off-course, again. 

“Hikaru, don’t tease them too much. And I believe the photographer is ready for your turn.” Kazuna interjected before Hikaru could start spreading the tale of ‘Stardust’ performance at the ‘Bow Wow House’ with the wardrobe team. It’s bad enough that members of the B-Project and Tsubasa is privy to that particular video, Yuuta wouldn’t appreciate having more people knowing about that embarrassing performance in those strange kigurumis. 

“Thanks for the save, Massu.” Yuuta said as he directed a grateful look towards the leader of ‘MoonS’ before shifting his attention to Akemi - the wardrobe team leader for ‘MoonS’ and ‘KitaKore’. 

"Akemi-san, where are the costumes we are supposed to get fit for?" Yuuta inquires with a polite smile, stunning the wardrobe team leader for a minute. 

“This is really going to take some time to adjust … is this going to be the standard for your Hoshitani persona?” Akemi rhetorically questioned before she shook her head and direct the members of ‘Stardust’ over to the corner where the wardrobe team had set up as a fitting room of sort. 

"The costumes for the unveiling stage performance are here, please do try it on and let us know your opinions. Since the event is set to take place on the 15th, there is still a bit of time if there’s a need to do any readjustments to the costumes. Meanwhile, the costumes for the photo-shoot later is over there on that clothes hanging rack.” Akemi informed the members of ‘Stardust’ by pointing out the area where the wardrobe team had placed the costumes meant for ‘Stardust’ usage to Yuuta. 

"Thank you, Akemi-san," Yuuta said as he checked the size label and name on the packed costume while passing the individually packed costume out to his fellow teammates. Turning towards his teammates' from ‘Stardust', he suggested for them to get the fitting over and done with by trying on their respective costumes behind the portable fitting room the wardrobe team had set up for their usage. 

The costumes for their unveiling stage performance is uniformed in the sense that it's black with matching coat designs. At the same time, it differs in the color coding for the coats. Presently, the coats are the long sleeves coat that is similar to one of ‘MoonS' outfits - the one that is blue in base with feathers stitched to one side of their shoulder sleeve. Only, their set does not come with the feather ornament. 

Just like their newcomers' debut performance, the coat is assigned to a specific color code. It seems the wardrobe team has taken a look at their performance video from that newcomers' debut performance, how else would they know which color to assign to which members?! 

"Should I be thankful that the coat isn't the glittery design coat from before?" Yuuta commented since he knew what the original design resembles having had the chance to see the original design plans a few weeks ago when he swings by the wardrobe team for some readjustment of a costume for Ashu Yuuta. 

"Nah…someone commented that only the old school band would use glittery coats, so we decide to swap out the outer coat material while sticking to the design plan as close as possible." The leader of the wardrobe team responded. 

“Hoshitani-kun…” Nayuki calls out from behind the curtain to the portable fitting room with some apprehension. 

“How is it, Nayuki?” Yuuta excused himself from the conversation with Akemi and went over to check on Nayuki, to find out the reason behind the blond’s apprehension. 

"No problem with the sizing, and it does fit…but I think there's too much yellow. I kind of felt like a banana now, to be honest." Nayuki kind of lament when he stared at his reflection in the mirror. 

"... It does look a bit too bright…we probably need to get this alter, but how to go about the alteration is the issue." Yuuta commented when he gave his blond friend a once-over look in detail. 

“Is it possible to alter the coat into something like a vest instead? I think that will look better than an outer coat with sleeves.” Kuga Shuu asks the leader of the wardrobe team directly, after staring into the mirror for some time. 

Yuuta then stared at his own reflection in the mirror, heeding Kuga's suggestion - he imagined the coat of the costume swap out with a vest in the same color scheme and had to agree, that would look better and easier to the eyes of the audiences. "Yes, I think I agree with Kuga's opinion. I'll leave it to your team to decide whether we should use a vest or the proper waistcoat but coat with sleeves just doesn't work with this color code theme." 

Akemi of the wardrobe team paused to mull over the situation for some minutes before she responded and asks, "Well - that can be done for certain since there are still a few more days until the 15th of September. Aside from the alteration to the coat for the costumes, are there any more special requests?" 

“Maybe...adding in some stars on some parts of the costume?” Yuuta suggested, it seems odd to not have star-shaped design fitted into their costumes since that’s like their trademark of being ‘Stardust’. 

"Okay… so the addition of star-shaped ornament. I'm sure we can think of something." Akemi nodded in response, before getting them to change out of the costumes that need further adjustments and direct them to try on the other set of costumes which is to be used for the photo-shoot shortly. 

There weren't any issues with the other set of costumes since they are basically mass-produced outfits picked out from the various branding available in the market. They later arrived at studio 1 just in time to watch the end of Tsukigami Haruto's short performance of a song which he is doing for a promotion video recording of the latest musical production he was cast in. 

"Haruto-san's image is rather befitting for a prince, indeed," Yuuta commented as he took in the image of Tsukigami Haruto, being styled as a prince for the first half of his photo-shoot session.

“Nii-san.” Tsukigami Kaito greeted, catching Haruto’s attention - successfully. 

"Kaito…please excuse me for a minute." Tsukigami Haruto first murmured under his breath, before he turns towards the photographer and excused himself briefly so he could head over to greet his younger brother. 

“How are you doing?” Haruto inquires as he approached the members of ‘Stardust’, rather Tsukigami Kaito in specific. 

"Fine as always, and before you ask… no, the team assigned to assist in your job today isn't my team but Team Hiragi." Tsukigami Kaito started, and then shifted his gaze over to where the members of Team Hiragi were stationed. "I would have assumed you knew since the second part of your photo-shoot session today would involve the Stardust - which is the team I'm on." 

“Honestly, I’m surprised you agreed to be the spokesperson for the vocal department of Ayanagi though.” Tsukigami Haruto admitted. 

“Well…I’m not the one making the decision, our team leader’s Hoshitani. Albeit, it isn’t quite the same as the way you debut but at least I’m also making a debut in high school.” Tsukigami Kaito then commented, causing Haruto to blink in surprise before laughing aloud. 

Indeed - it seems that both Tsukigami Haruto and Tsukigami Kaito debut when they were in high school. The only difference is the area where they are active in, Tsukigami Haruto debut in the musical performance area by getting a role in the Broadway while Tsukigami Kaito is debuting in the music industry as a fellow member of musical pop idol group unit. Despite the different areas the two siblings are involved in at present, they were both in the same big industry under the entertainment category. 

Meanwhile, the sight of Tsukigami Haruto reminded Yuuta of the need to speak with the man about that snapshot of him switching in between his two personas. Yuuta can't believe the issue has completely slipped from his mind until now, but never mind at least he remembers now. Of course, he can't really speak to the man at the present point in time… since it's rude to interrupt someone mid-conversation. Besides, it's about time for Tsukigami Haruto to resume his ongoing photo-shoot session, too. 

[Never mind…there’s still quite some time before we can leave the place. Surely, there will be a chance to speak with him later.] Yuuta thought to himself, as he took to a leaning position against the wall of the studio as he observed the sight of the infamous genius talent musical actor - Tsukigami Haruto at work. 

As Tsukigami Haruto return to complete the first part of his job today, their team assisted Team Hiragi in their duties briefly before the styling group attending to ‘MoonS’ earlier on in studio 3 swing by and called upon the attention of ‘Stardust’.

"Toraishi, is that cosmetics they are putting on?" Ugawa Akira sneaks a peek towards the corner where a group of stylists is attending to the members of the former Team Ootori and asked his only available teammate who is standing next to him. 

"Hmm…?" Toraishi blinked, shifting his eyes momentarily to the corner where his childhood friend was and nodded in response. "Yes, I think so. Nothing too drastic, just foundation and powder from what I could discern and it's probably done in conjunction with the lighting used for the photographing session shortly."

“Do you think I could take a photo? It’s amusing to see them all with hairbands in their hair.” Ugawa grinned before retrieving his mobile device from his uniform’s pocket and ask impishly. 

"If you wish to do it in school is fine, but don't do anything that would trigger Tengenji's temper in public. Remember, we are in school uniform and representing Ayanagi Academy now - if you caused any commotion that would blemish the school's reputation. Not even Tatsumi's charm could save you from the wrath of Hiragi-senpai." Toraishi reminded with a pointed look in Ugawa's direction since the teen had a tendency to say whatever things on his mind without giving much thought and ended up offending the opposite party. 

Ugawa pouted in response to Toraishi's words but decides to let Tengenji off the hook - this time. As for his tendency to create a ruckus every time chancing upon the Team Ootori or Stardust, it wasn't his fault that Tengenji Kakeru is so easy to rile up. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, plan overrun so Yuuta hasn’t got a chance to speak with Haruto yet. This will come up in the next chapter, today’s chapter the Stardust finally met ‘MoonS’. XD Completely no mention of Ootori in this chapter ^^;; for that, I sincerely apologized. 
> 
> A little more on the outfits/costumes for stardust unveiling stage performance:   
Top - black long sleeves sweatshirt [High neck/Turtleneck - plain design]  
Bottom - Black matching pants  
Coat - Vest, color coded [Yuuta - Green, Nayuki - Yellow, Kuga - Purple, Tengenji - Red, Tsukigami - Blue]   
There will be star-shaped ornaments added to the costume, I just have no idea where to place it - suggestions anyone? Since star is basically their team's trademark :P I figured it need to be incorporated into the costume somehow XD ^^;; 
> 
> As for their attires for the photo-shoot with Haruto, please use the image they had for their song 'Stardust Movement' in the anime episode S1 - episode 10.


	20. Bonding with Team Hiragi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's update is a little ahead of time, but today I'm due to enter office earlier... so I thought it better to update earlier too. 
> 
> Anyway, in this chapter - the two teams bonded somewhat :P I had to find some ways to let the two teams befriend each other XD and it need to happen before episode 12 too XD 
> 
> KitaKore cameo appearance as always, and Ootori finally appears in the chapter :D Albeit, a cameo that features Hiragi too... but better than nothing XD

Due to the lack of time before and during the photo-shoot session, Yuuta only managed to speak with the elder Tsukigami following the end of the photo-session for ‘Stardust’. However, it wasn’t him that seek the man out – in fact, it was the exact opposite. Yuuta was out in the corridor purchasing drinks for his fellow team members via the vending machine when the elder Tsukigami sibling calls out to him. 

Being caught off-guard, Yuuta ended up dropping the can drink he had in his grasp and have to kind of scrambled around to pick them up from the ground. 

"I didn't know you are so jumpy if I knew I probably would have waited for a more convenient moment to call out for your attention." Tsukigami Haruto commented as he took in the sight of Yuuta rushing to pick up the can drinks before they start rolling down the hallway. 

“It’s fine, it’s my own fault for not keeping a better hold on them.” Yuuta shakes his head in response, before setting the canned drinks down on the bench seat nearby. 

"So…have your company inform you of the fact that I'm now bound in a non-disclosure agreement with them?" Tsukigami Haruto then asks, curious to know if the teen had any idea of it. 

It seems the teen had no idea though if the widening of the teen's eyes is a reaction of being surprised by the news following the end of his speech - Tsukigami Haruto thought. 

“A non-disclosure agreement on what exactly?” Yuuta blinked, slightly bewildered as he glances towards the elder Tsukigami in question. 

“About your other persona, of course.” Tsukigami Haruto reminded with a grin. 

"Oh…actually I was about to speak with you on the issue too, but it seems Brave Entertainment is one step ahead of me as always. Did it happen during the time whereby Atsushi-san approached you to speak in regards to signing on Kaicchin as an artiste under Daikoku Productions management?" Yuuta asks in return since that's the only time he thinks Tsukigami Haruto has met up with anyone from the company he's working with under the name Ashu Yuuta, and of course, now as Hoshitani Yuuta too. 

"Yes, you weren't wrong in your speculation." Tsukigami Haruto admitted as he proceeds to launch into the tale of that very day's event. 

[Flashback to events of 28th August]

Tsukigami Haruto receives a message from his manager at the talent agency he was affiliated with about an hour after he woke up, requesting his presence at an office building that belongs to the company - Daikoku Productions, at 10 am that day. 

Manager: Haruto-kun, your presence is required at 10 am today at this address. [Insert address of Daikoku Productions], upon arrival inform the reception of the building that you had an appointment with the director of Brave Entertainment - Mr. Daikoku Shuuji. 

If Haruto had any doubts about the reason for this meeting appointment when he noted the mention of the director's name for the company - Brave Entertainment. It was enough to clue him in on the reason behind the meeting. Seeing as he had done his fair share of research into the persona of Ashu Yuuta himself, following his discovery that the two Yuuta is the same person - he knew it was inevitable to be invited down for a meeting with Yuuta's boss at some point of time. Thus, he had responded to his manager's message with a confirmation reply that he had noted the information and would ensure that he could turn up for the appointment at the stipulated time. 

Manager: Pray tell, what did you do Haruto-kun? You aren’t involved in a scandal with an artiste under Brave Entertainment that I should know of, are you? *worried emoji*

Haruto: No, nothing of that sort - I assured you. I will update you on the details after the meeting. 

At 10 am on the dot, Tsukigami Haruto arrived outside the building of Daikoku Productions and upon giving his name to the receptionist in the lobby of the building. He was ushered into the lift elevator by a staff that happens to overhear the conversation and brought up to the 3rd floor where the meeting facilities are located upon. It was, only after he entered the meeting room, did he finally recalled who exactly was the staff that brought him to the meeting room. The staff who had played the role of the usher was none other than Kitakado Tomohisa, one of the members from the idol unit – KitaKore and a fellow vocal 2nd-year student of Ayanagi Academy. 

Upon his entry into the meeting room, Tsukigami Haruto was met up by the sight of a fully filled meeting room. Aside from the two Daikoku siblings that founded Daikoku Productions; the two other members of ‘Thrive' are present on-site as well. And then, there was the entire legal team that works for Daikoku Productions present in the meeting room. 

Daikoku Atsushi nodded to the taller members of the KitaKore duo in appreciation before sending the teen on his way. Only after Kitakado left the meeting room, did Daikoku Atsushi finally focus his attention upon the figure of Tsukigami Haruto. 

"Thank you for coming by, Tsukigami Haruto-san. I assume you have an idea about the agenda for today's meeting?" Daikoku Atsushi spoke up on behalf of his younger sibling since it's apparent Shuuji is not in the mood to entertain this morning. 

Then again, it’s to be expected - what’s with that earlier phone call from Yuuta… and thus, his brother ended up calling the entire legal team down for the meeting to revise the contract terms in the current contract which Yuuta had signed earlier in the year when Thrive renewed their contract with Brave Entertainment. 

“I had an inkling though I wasn’t certain now that I noticed the entire team of legal representatives being present for the meeting…” Tsukigami Haruto started, his eyes flicking towards the direction of the legal team in the room. If it was just the issue on the non-disclosure agreement, the presence of one lawyer is sufficient – bringing the entire team in seems to be too much of an overkill.

"Ah…don't worry, not everyone is here for the reason you are thinking about. It just so happens that something else has come up that requires the legal team's assistance, and thus all the legal representatives are called in for the meeting. Among them, I can assure you that only Miyamura-san is here for the same reason you are invited here today." Daikoku Atsushi explained, gesturing towards a middle-aged man sitting to his side. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Haruto-san.” Miyamura, the legal representative, spoke up as he nodded to the elder Tsukigami. 

“I see… well then, let’s get on with it. I supposed the company requested my presence here today to sign the non-disclosure agreement with regards to the identity of Ashu Yuuta.” Tsukigami Haruto started, settling himself in the chair opposite to Daikoku Atsushi. 

"Well… that's the original intent, but it seems we have another issue to speak with you about that just came up to our attention." Daikoku Atsushi said, and upon the questioning look from the elder Tsukigami sibling - the director of Daikoku Productions then proceed to fill Tsukigami Haruto in on the details concerning Stardust idol debut project. 

Thankfully, Haruto wasn't drinking anything else he might have choked when he heard about his little brother's impending debut as part of an idol group. The news completely took him by surprise so he spends a few minutes digesting the information, he cannot for the sake of him imagine his younger brother being so cooperative though… now it makes him all the more curious to interact with Hoshitani himself. 

The non-disclosure agreement is quite standard in Haruto's opinion, basically, he was bound by confidentially to not speak of Ashu Yuuta and Hoshitani Yuuta being the same person without prior clearance with Brave Entertainment. As for the people he had already informed - namely, his younger brother… it will be overlooked in this situation since Yuuta himself had responded that he was thinking of revealing that bit of information to the members of his school's team either way. Tsukigami Haruto's actions just speed up the process a little bit, moreover, with Stardust preparing for idol debut - the information would need to be revealed to the members of Stardust, either way. 

Ultimately, Tsukigami Haruto ended up spending 1.5 hours in the meeting room with the Daikoku sibling. Aside from the signing of the non-disclosure agreement about Ashu Yuuta being the alternate persona of Hoshitani Yuuta, the rest of the time was spent discussing his little brother - Tsukigami Kaito's personality in general. That, and to provide the Daikoku sibling with his parents' contact information so they could get into contact with the parents of the Tsukigami's sibling to receive parental consent for Daikoku Production intention to sign on Tsukigami Kaito as a fellow artistes for the company.

[End of Flashback] 

“Ah… since you’ve already signed the non-disclosure agreement, I’ll not say anything more in regards to that.” Yuuta sweat-dropped, inwardly wondering why on earth he didn’t hear anything about this from Gochin or Kenken. 

In Goshi and Kento's defense, both of them didn't mention a word to Yuuta about this matter because they both thought the teen had already heard about it from Tsukigami Kaito. How on earth were they to know that Tsukigami Haruto fails to mention a word regarding the signing of the non-disclosure agreement to his little brother, who just happens to be a fellow team member of Yuuta?!

"So, is Kaicchin your moniker for Kaito, by any chance?" Tsukigami Haruto then asks, he didn't miss the moniker that slips out from Hoshitani earlier. 

"Ah… yes, that's his moniker and no, before you inquire… I do not have any moniker for you." Yuuta responded, before adding as an afterthought. 

Haruto sweat-dropped, before responding. "I'm not looking for a moniker. I was just going to remind you that the drinks are getting warm and that they don't taste good at room temperature." 

Upon Haruto's reminder, Yuuta glanced over to where he placed the canned drinks and groaned. Thinking of Tengenji's reaction to the room temperature canned drink, when the redhead requested specifically for a cold drink - Yuuta cringed. 

"Thanks for the reminder, I'd better return to my team now," Yuuta called out to the elder Tsukigami before heading back to where his team members were presently gathered. 

"Oi, you boor! What makes you so long?" Tengenji called out once Yuuta returns to the corner of studio 1 where his team members stood waiting for his return. 

"Sorry guys, I was delayed for a bit outside," Yuuta responded, and then handed the drinks over with slight apprehension especially when he reached Tengenji. 

“...Where did you get these drinks from? They are not cold to the touch at all!” Tengenji complained. 

“Ah…that’s because the vending machine just got restocked.” It was Masunaga Kazuna who responded on Yuuta’s behalf. 

Of course, his arrival at studio 1 causes a bit of a mild case of chaos as it distracted several female staff on duty in studio 1. 

"...The fact that you're here, does that mean I left something behind again?" Yuuta sweat-dropped as he inquires while noting the distracted females all around them. 

“Indeed.” Kazuna nodded as he handed Yuuta’s mobile device back to the teen, and said. “Akemi-san found it in the pocket of the pants you were wearing for the photo-shoot earlier.” 

“Hoshitani, should I be adding scatterbrain to your list of weak points as well?” Tsukigami commented then, while Kazuna felt his lips twitching in amusement. 

"...Thanks for sending it back to me, and I think it's time for you to leave the studio. The females' staff working here are completely distracted from their work." Yuuta eyed the make-up artist who is working on Tsukigami Haruto from the corner of his eyes and felt his lips twitching from slight uneasiness. Instead of paying attention to her work, the make-up artist is about to swoon at the sight of the leader of ‘MoonS'. 

Thankfully, Tsukigami Haruto’s hairstylist was sharp enough to stop the distracted make-up artist from putting make-up on the young musical actor when it became apparent that the make-up artist is completely operating on auto-pilot mode. 

"Honestly, girl…what did I tell you before we start our assignments for today?" Tsukigami Haruto's hairstylist reminded pointedly when the leader of ‘MoonS' leaves the studio, finally breaking the magic that entrapped most female staff working in studio 1 for the day. 

"Thank god for that hairstylist, else Haruto-san is going to end up with mascara applied for the entire day," Yuuta commented, sounding quite relieved that someone managed to stop the make-up artist before she could apply the mascara on Tsukigami Haruto. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsukigami Kaito asks for clarification then. 

"I know that brand of the mascara which the make-up artist was going to use, it's waterproof which makes it difficult to remove and it had the effect of making the eyelash dry and brittle causing it to fall off easily. To remove waterproof mascara, you need to use an oil-based make-up remover. I seriously doubt your brother has that in his inventory. Besides, guys don't usually use mascara, and if they use any - it's usually the clear type that does coat the lashes with paint. For instance - Guyliner Mascara. What the make-up artist was going to use on Haruto-san earlier was the one usually reserved for use by the female models." Yuuta explained. 

“And how do you know so much about mascara being a guy yourself?” Toraishi Izumi chose that moment to butt in with a question of his own. 

"...Ryuji-senpai tends to wear a lot of feminine design costumes for his performances, and he's one of the few guys whom I know uses mascara. What I do know, I learn it from him. Besides, I have two sisters - one of them just happens to be a make-up artist. Thus, I know quite many cosmetics brand that exists in the market." Yuuta said, answering Toraishi's question about where his knowledge of the cosmetics products came from. 

"I see…" From there, it prompted the start of a conversation between Toraishi and Yuuta on the topic of cosmetics products. Apparently, Toraishi is thinking of buying something cosmetic related for the girl he's currently dating but is kind of at a loss of which brand to pick. 

“Before I can recommend anything, I would need to know if that girl you are dating had any allergies and her basic skin type condition. Without the skin type, and allergies information - I am unable to offer you any substantial suggestion.” Yuuta told Toraishi in a matter-of-fact tone which prompted the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi to start messaging his girlfriend of details. 

Thus, when the two teams made their way back to the school to report to Hiragi Tsubasa of the completion of their respective tasks for the day. The conversation that took place on the mini-bus is basically topics that rotate about cosmetics in general. Things like the brands, purposes, and types were discussed in detail. Later, the topic branches out to things like skin-care products that come in-line with the use of cosmetics. 

While members of ‘Stardust' were more or less accustomed to such topics of discussion since sometimes that's what their leader talks about with the shorter member of the KitaKore duo - the same couldn't be said for Team Hiragi. The entire team of Team Hiragi except for Toraishi who is eagerly participating in the discussion felt kind of lost amid the discussion. 

“Do you understand what they were talking about?” Tatsumi Rui whispered to Tsukigami Kaito who had taken to the task of flipping through a magazine he picked up earlier this morning from the convenience store while on the way to school. 

"Not exactly, aside from the brand Shiseido; Clinique and Maybelline which I've seen my mother used herself at some point in time. I'm pretty much at a loss." Tsukigami Kaito shrugged his answers but seeing as they have an expert in these areas easily accessible on their team. He decides to not bother, and simply leave it up to Hoshitani to decide when there's a need for them to start using any of those skincare or cosmetic products for their jobs. 

While Tsukigami simply let all those information goes over his head, Kuga is silently noting down information which he deems as important. After all, he's doing modeling on the side for now. While his modeling job presently is mostly for boutiques catalog, but who knows when he would be asked to do ramp modeling work or even shadow Kento Aizome on his modeling job. So, he made sure to file away little information such as the proper skin-care procedures to prevent himself from being completely oblivious to this basic knowledge. 

When it comes down to shadow the other two members of Thrive on their jobs, Kuga generally feels shadowing Goshi is an easy job. Although, Goshi isn't someone with many words at least the man didn't have that many needs to cater to as compared to Kento. The blue-haired member of Thrive is very particular to certain details, such as mirrors that must be provided at all times. The clothes provided must be wrinkle-free, and completely new. 

Tengenji, on the other hand, took the time to memorize his script for the filming job he is currently doing. Nayuki, meanwhile, was thinking up the dinner menu for today. 

"Guys, what do you think of having croquettes tonight?" Nayuki calls out to the attention of his team then. 

"Sure, Nayuki - I'm fine with whatever you decide for dinner," Yuuta answered with a beaming smile. 

"Okay, croquettes sounds fine to me." Tsukigami looks up from his magazine and nodded his approval to Nayuki's suggestion. 

“I’m not picky.” This is basically Kuga’s version of being fine with the dinner menu suggestion.

"Tengenji-kun?" Nayuki prompted when there isn't any response from the redhead. 

"Ah…as long as it's served with rice, I'm fine." Tengenji Kakeru blinked, glanced over at the blond as he rewinds his memory back for a bit before answering. 

"You and your rice-based menu…" Tsukigami rolls his eyes in response, to think he was about to suggest the noodles for their carbohydrate dish tonight. 

"You got any issues with the rice-based menu?!" Tengenji shot back in return. 

"...I don't see why we can't have both, by the time we report to Hiragi-senpai and headed back to the dormitory… the dinner hours are long over. So, why don't you guys join us for dinner tonight? That way, Nayuki can have both a rice-based and noodle-based carbohydrate menu." Yuuta cuts in before Tengenji and Tsukigami start an argument over the dinner menu. 

Just then, Yuuta's phone buzzed with a new incoming message. After reading the text content, Yuuta turns towards Nayuki and said. "Prepare more croquettes, KitaKore is joining us for dinner. In turn, they are bringing dessert." 

“Okay… anything to avoid?” Nayuki asks then, having never actually prepared a meal for the KitaKore before. 

"No spicy food, Ryuji dislikes them," Yuuta responded. 

In the meantime, Ootori Itsuki was visiting a bookshop in town to pick up some reading materials when he chanced upon the photo-book that featured Thrive and decided to pick it up as well. Of course, he isn’t one to pick up such fan-based merchandise usually but his heart just refused to let him leave the bookshop without buying the photo-book of Thrive. 

[Oh…to hell with it, I'm getting this!] Ootori Itsuki thought as he grabbed a copy of the photo-book featuring Thrive, as it's a pajamas themed photo-book. The cover image is, of course, the three members of Thrive dressed in pajamas. Although, three people are being featured on the cover of the photo-book…Ootori's attention was focus solely on one person - Ashu Yuuta. The pink bunny printed design pajamas set looks so cute on the pink-haired member of Thrive, and Ootori found himself wondering if it would look as good on Hoshitani. 

Seriously though, if it weren't for the evidence he had stashed away in his mobile device - the silver-haired senior wouldn't have believed that Ashu Yuuta and his favorite boy - Hoshitani Yuuta are one of the same people. That reminded him, he has to pick up a parcel from his younger brother - Hiragi Tsubasa by the end of today. 

The parcel contains the CD of Thrive ‘Dreaming Time' which Ootori had ended up ordering from an online store as most of the physical CD shop nearby no longer has that CD in stock. Considering that the singles ‘Dreaming Time' was released 2.5 years back, it's no wonder that physical shops no longer sell them. 

Anyway, as Ootori is presently living alone in an apartment unit near the school and he happens to be out when the courier guy attempted to deliver the parcel. Upon receiving the call from the courier service, he could only divert the courier guy to drop it off at Hiragi Mansion with his younger fraternal twin - Hiragi Tsubasa, instead. 

Itsuki: Are you at home or in school now? 

Tsubasa: At school, why? 

Itsuki: You did mention that my parcel is with you, and for me to pick it up at my earliest convenience. I was thinking of swinging by now, would that be possible? 

Tsubasa: … Yes, so long you reached before 6pm. If you are unable to reach by 6pm, come back to my office tomorrow morning at 8am to collect it. I am not bringing it back home with me. Speaking of, next time if you need to use me as your temporary drop off point - kindly give me some warning in advance. I was totally confused when the security at the Hiragi Mansion told me that the courier guy was outside the gate waiting for someone to receive the parcel. 

Itsuki: Oops, my apologies. I thought I told you but it seems I didn’t. I can’t have the courier directed to my place since I’m staying alone presently, and there’s no one around to receive the parcel at the point of delivery. You would be in the office till 6pm, right? I’m heading over in about 20 minutes, I’m waiting in line to pay for something. Do you need anything from the bookshop, I can pick them up for you. 

Tsubasa: No, thanks. I don’t need anything from the bookshop. 

Itsuki: Okay, I will be reaching your office in 35 minutes. 

Hiragi Tsubasa set aside his mobile device with an inward sigh, now he could only hope that his elder brother would pick up the courier item and leave immediately after. The last thing he needs is for his elder brother to meet up with Hoshitani in his office, heaven knows what else his elder brother would want to discuss with the teen while still in his presence. 

It seems Hiragi's inner wish was finally heard by the deity up in heaven because ‘Stardust' and Team Hiragi return and left his office before that elder brother of his swing by. Seeing as it's Tatsumi Rui that did the reporting, everything was kept concise and to the point. ‘Stardust' report was even shorter because Tsukigami Kaito was the one doing the reporting and summary of the day's event. 

By the time Ootori Itsuki arrived at Hiragi’s office, Yuuta was already shopping for ingredients with Nayuki and the rest of the team for dinner in the supermarket. Inumine Seishiro and Toraishi Izumi of Team Hiragi opt to join them, while the other three members of Team Hiragi decides to head back to the dorm for a shower first. 

"Inumine, put that back! We don't need that much meat!" Toraishi instructed when Inumine tried to smuggle another three-pack of pork loin meat into the trolley Nayuki is pushing around the area to gather the ingredients needed for dinner tonight. 

“But…but I want to have minced meat cutlets.” Inumine wailed, while Toraishi felt the urge to smack his shoes onto his uncontrollable teammate - again. 

“Hoshitani-kun…” Nayuki prodded the half-distracted Yuuta and pointed towards the direction where Toraishi and Inumine were silently asking what they should do in this situation. 

"Toraishi, it's fine. Another three packs of pork loins are not going to break our banks, besides - even if we ended up making too much food, we can always keep it in the fridge and reheat it for tomorrow's lunch." Yuuta, not wanting a scene to take place in the middle of a busy supermarket hurried to step in and play mediator between the duo from Team Hiragi. 

“Yay!” Inumine cheered, having gotten his wish and directed a beaming smile towards Yuuta’s direction. 

"Argh! I gave up!" Toraishi rolls his eyes heavenwards, before leaning his head on Kuga's shoulder for a few minutes probably to regather his wits about him. Dealing with Inumine can be highly stressful, and Toraishi couldn't for the sake of him recall why he was always given the duty to watch Inumine? 

“...” Kuga said nothing but patted his childhood friend’s head in a comforting manner, there’s nothing he could do but to sympathize with Toraishi’s responsibility. 

Dinner was sumptuous, Nayuki had really outdone himself. The number of croquettes and minced meat cutlets he prepared could easily fill a party platter, and his home-made tonkatsu sauce dip for the croquettes are delicious too. 

“Isn’t this a little too much food?” Tatsumi Rui sweat-dropped when he entered the dining room of the school dormitory with Sawatari Eigo, and Ugawa Akira in tow. 

“You can blame it on Inumine, he insisted on getting another three packs of pork loins when I told him repeated times we do not need that much meat for one meal.” Toraishi Izumi said as he flicked his eyes over to the tallest member of their team. 

“What?! What’s the point of you going with them if you can’t stop him?!” Ugawa Akira demanded as he shifted his gaze from Inumine to Toraishi. 

“I was trying to stop him, but Hoshitani decides to indulge him instead.” Toraishi then hurried to drag Yuuta into the picture. 

Upon Toraishi’s words, the trio from Team Hiragi shifted their eyes over to the leader of ‘Stardust’. Yuuta, sensing eyes on him, turn around and greeted the trio cheerfully before beckoning for them to join in for dinner. 

The KitaKore duo was the last to arrive, and when they arrived - most people have already started eating. Nayuki was about to get up and serve the KitaKore duo when Korekuni Ryuji waves him off and went to the cabinetry drawers himself to retrieve two sets of cutlery as well as some bowls and plates from the lower cabinet space. He then turns towards his partner and asks. 

“Tomo, rice or soba for you?” 

“Soba.” 

“Okay, I’ll take the rice then.” 

“I thought you guys promised dessert?” Yuuta asks then, and in response to his words - Kitakado Tomohisa handed over the insulated thermal bag. 

“Ice-cream?” Yuuta took the insulated thermal bag from Kitakado Tomohisa and asks in curiosity. 

“Haagen Dazs, to be exact.” Kitakado Tomohisa responded. 

“How many did you buy?” 

“Enough for you and Ryuji to split and still have enough to share.” 

"Thank you." Yuuta beams and Nayuki took this opportunity to remove the insulated thermal bag from Yuuta and entered the kitchen to store the ice-cream away in the fridge instead. After transferring the ice-cream into the fridge, Nayuki returns the empty insulated thermal bag to Kitakado Tomohisa. 

While Yuuta was interacting with the Kitakado duo, Inumine had taken it upon himself to sweep through the delicacy on the table. 

"...Where did half the bowl of minced meat cutlet go?" Yuuta blinked down at the half-empty bowl of minced meat cutlet in bewilderment as he asks. 

“In the belly of the dog, obviously.” Ugawa Akira muttered under his breath. 

In the end, they managed to finish most of Nayuki's cooking between the twelve of them. The only leftovers are a couple of minced meat cutlets, and Nayuki decides to use the leftover portion of the minced meat cutlet for their team's lunch menu for the following day to ensure that there's no wastage of food. 

The KitaKore duo didn't stay for long, it would be fine with just members of the ‘Stardust' around but because Team Hiragi is around…they decide to speak with Yuuta at a later point in time. Hence after thanking Nayuki for the sumptuous dinner prepared, the two members of the KitaKore duo made a hasty exit from the dining room. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sped through the flashback where Haruto went to the office of Daikoku Productions, I hope that part is okay? Because really… I don't really enjoy writing business meeting content *grimace* I had the part whereby a discussion on cosmetics was started between Yuuta and Toraishi ^^;; Ootori made a cameo in this chapter :D 
> 
> Of course, I didn’t forget to let Team Hiragi and Team Ootori bond over dinner XD I read from Starmyu wiki that Inumine cannot do without sleep and food, and he likes meat … so I throw in the scene in the supermarket XD Poor Toraishi, the dog trainer :P 
> 
> Next chapter would be the aquarium visit :D I'm going with the idea of the visit ending up as group outing XD


	21. A date that becomes an outing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it's time for the aquarium visit and poor Ootori - an initial appointment he meant as a date with his favorite boy ended up being a group outing instead. Read to find out what happens and who is involve in this aquarium visit trip :D  
I hope you readers enjoys this chapter, just like the past chapters :D  
I kind of have fun writing a certain part of this chapter :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for those who gets double notification if they subscribe to this fic, I forgot to switch the chapter out with the grammarly edited version when I post earlier. In essence, the contents are the same just the grammar and word choice amended to a certain extent. 
> 
> *Dogeza Stance* Sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused.

On Saturday morning, Ootori Itsuki made it a point to drop a text to his favorite boy - Hoshitani Yuuta to remind the teen about their aquarium visit on Sunday afternoon. It was probably a good thing, too … because Yuuta had completely forgotten about the aquarium trip. 

Yuuta, upon the sight of the message, groaned aloud in response. The teen’s reaction resulted in the entire team who are rehearsing for the performance on 15th September to focus their eyes on Yuuta. 

“Hoshitani-kun? Is anything wrong?” Nayuki inquires, a look of concern clouding his features as he addressed his friend. 

"Nothing's wrong, I just realized I had forgotten about a previous appointment is all. While on the topic, what do you guys think about visiting the aquarium instead of the movies tomorrow afternoon?" Yuuta then had the brilliant idea to combine the two appointments into one, by getting them team along to meet with Ootori-senpai. It has been quite some time since the entire team gets to meet the silver-haired senior, after all. 

"..." Members of ‘Stardust' shared a look among themselves, before shrugging nonchalantly to their leader's decision to change the team's outing plans for tomorrow. It didn't occur to them to at least inquire about just what kind of appointment Yuuta has for the Sunday aquarium visit, they swear if they'd knew the teen was meeting Ootori-senpai before they even left the dormitory…they would find some excuses to not show up at the aquarium. 

“You guys are going to an aquarium tomorrow? Which aquarium?” Korekuni Ryuji got curious and decides to ask. 

“...I forgot to ask, come back to you guys in a minute.” Yuuta sweat-dropped and hurried to text the silver-haired senior for details. 

The members of the Kao Council were gathered in the meeting room for their routine meeting that will take place every morning to go through a few things that require follow-up actions on when Ootori Itsuki suddenly asks if they would like to visit an aquarium with him on the next day. 

“Ootori, we are in a meeting here.” Akatsuki reminded pointedly, while Hiragi Tsubasa wonders what brought this on? Wasn’t Ootori excited about getting to meet Hoshitani in a private setting just yesterday? 

"Hence, I decided to extend the invitation to you guys. Weren't you the one who insists upon having a chaperon figure so I don't go around giving the boys tips for their performance?" Ootori stated, focusing his gaze upon the figure of Akatsuki Kyoji as he smiled and wait for the pin to drop. 

“Wait…you mean you are meeting the entire team tomorrow? I thought it’s only Hoshitani-kun that you are meeting up with?” Hiragi Tsubasa raised his eyebrows up slightly in confusion. 

"That's my original intent and plan. Unfortunately, though, Yuuta-kun has other ideas in mind. Apparently, he thinks it's been too long since I get to meet everyone and decides to invite the entire team along for the trip." Ootori Itsuki laments as he addressed his younger brother's doubt. 

"I see…but we can discuss this after the meeting." Hiragi Tsubasa then changes the subject, steering the off-course topic back to the original meeting agenda for the day. The meeting then progresses on as per normal, with everyone filtering out Ootori's comments every now and then that does not fit with the topics discussed. 

Ootori's report is the last to go, and it's only brought up in the meeting of the Kao Council because the silver-haired senior doesn't want to go to the school director himself to report the progress of his individual project. Hence, Hiragi would have to pass the report along since he has to give the elder a report on the school's daily operation every evening either way. 

The moment everything on the agenda was discussed and the meeting came to a close, Ootori started up the topic of inviting everyone to join the former Team Ootori on the aquarium visit, again. 

“I appreciate the invitation, but unfortunately I’ll have to pass - I have family obligations on Sundays.” Sazanami Sakuya was the first to decline the invitation, Sunday is typically a family day for him so he tends to not arrange any plans outside his family. Besides, he would have to be an idiot if he couldn’t tell the amount of interest Ootori held for Hoshitani is above the normal standard. 

“Oui, likewise - I already have plans for tomorrow too. Therefore, I’m afraid I would have to decline your goodwill.” Yuzuriha then spoke up, shooting a look of apology towards Ootori. 

"Hiragi…" Ootori then turns his eyes on his younger brother, silently sending a plea for the bespectacled teen to tag along for the trip. He didn't want to have only Akatsuki tagging along, and he didn't want any of his boys to feel uncomfortable with Akatsuki's presence. 

“Fine, Akatsuki and I shall join you for the trip.” Hiragi sighed inwardly as he responded, while Ootori grin in response. 

Since Yuuta is traveling along with the other members of his team, Ootori didn't suggest to pick the teen up from the dormitory. Besides, it isn't as if Akatsuki would let him out of his sight - the guy bloody well shows up at his doorstep at 8 am this morning playing supervisor. 

“Tatsumi, what are you guys doing here?” Yuuta blinked in surprise when he arrived outside the aquarium where he’s supposed to meet up with Ootori-senpai, to find the partial team members of Team Hiragi on-site. 

“Hiragi-senpai invited us, Inumine has to help his family run the restaurant today hence isn’t here. Toraishi is meeting up with his girlfriend so he declined the invitation, the three of us are here because we didn’t have anything plan for today.” Tatsumi Rui explained before he inquires on ‘Stardust’ reasons for being here. 

“We were kind of meeting up with Ootori-senpai, today.” Hoshitani laughed nervously as he responded. 

“Good afternoon, boys!” Just then, the familiar sound of greeting rang out from a distance - and all the members from the former ‘Team Ootori’ snapped their eyes towards the direction where the sound of greeting originated from before they responded with equal enthusiasm. 

“Ootori-senpai! Good Afternoon!” 

Lingering a few steps behind Ootori Itsuki was the figures of the ever calm and collected Hiragi Tsubasa, and the uptight senior when it comes down to everything Ootori related issues - Akatsuki Kyoji. 

“Argh…” Tengenji Kakeru made a face when he spotted the figure of Akatsuki Kyoji, but a poke in his ribs by the poker-face Tsukigami Kaito had him plaster on a blank look as well. The last thing they need is to irk the infamous uptight senior further and ruin the essence of today’s outing. 

“Good Afternoon, Hiragi-senpai, Akatsuki-senpai.” Under the lead of Yuuta, the entire team of ‘Stardust’ greeted the other two seniors politely. 

To which, Hiragi responded with a nod towards the former ‘Team Ootori' while he greeted the members of his star-team. Akatsuki, on the other hand, nodded at the trio from Team Hiragi in acknowledgment before focusing his attention back at the members of ‘Stardust'. It took a few minutes before eventually, he managed to grit out a muttered response of a grudging afternoon greeting back to the members of ‘Stardust'. 

"I'll bet you a 100 yen that Akatsuki-senpai only acknowledges our presence due to Hiragi-senpai's warning stare." Tengenji whispered to the fellow members of ‘Stardust' as they made their way to the entrance of the aquarium. 

"There isn't a need to bet on this, everyone with eyes could see that as crystal." Tsukigami could not help but snub Tengenji back in response. 

"Why…you!" Tengenji was about to throw a retort towards Tsukigami when Nayuki nudges him and asks. 

“Tengenji-kun, do you really want to spend the entire outing trading barbs with Tsukigami-kun?” 

Since the ticket to the aquarium could be purchased via the ticket vending machines, they decided to send a representative forth to buy the tickets. For Team Hiragi, it was, of course, Hiragi Tsubasa who went ahead to get the tickets and make the payment. Needless to say, Hiragi didn’t bother collecting the amount spend on the tickets back from his students. 

For Team Ootori, it was a little bit more special. Ootori was insisting to be the one paying for the tickets, while Yuuta was arguing that it should be his turn to pay since Ootori had treated him dinner the last time around. Ultimately, it was Tengenji that went forth to purchase everyone’s tickets except for Akatsuki Kyoji’s share and the reason why the redhead of ‘Stardust’ went ahead to purchase the tickets? He got tired of watching their former instructing senior and their leader arguing over the rights to pay for the aquarium entry tickets. 

"...Where's Akatsuki-senpai's ticket?" Nayuki who took the ticket from Tengenji then proceeds to pass the ticket out to everyone, coming up short of one ticket when he reaches the figure of Akatsuki Kyoji proceeds to inquire the redhead of ‘Stardust'. 

“Oh…I forgot about his presence.” Tengenji answered innocently. 

“It’s fine, I have it covered.” Hiragi Tsubasa then said, passing a ticket over to the stoned-face Akatsuki Kyoji. 

"Thanks, Hiragi," Akatsuki responded as he took the ticket from the bespectacled head of the present Kao Council. 

“...You guys are not going to pay him back the amount spend for the entry tickets?” Tatsumi Rui was confused by how everyone on ‘Stardust’ just seems to resign themselves to the idea of Tengenji paying for the entrance fee to the aquarium without a bat of an eyelid. 

“Well… considering that I was the one who paid for lunch earlier, it’s only fair that he paid the entrance fees for the aquarium.” Tsukigami Kaito responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"I see…" At this, Tatsumi Rui has no more questions. Having seen how a dinner for two could costs up to 20,000yen with his own eyes some time ago, he figured that it would only cost more for a lunch session of five people. Considering the aquarium tickets are priced at 2,400yen per entry, a total of six tickets including Ootori-senpai would only amount up to 14,400 yen. No wonder, Tengenji didn't bat an eyelid when he decides to pay for everyone within the team ‘Stardust'. 

“And what’s your excuse?” Hiragi prompted his elder brother, who, by now is having fun at the expense of Akatsuki’s presence being ignored by the members’ of ‘Stardust’ earlier. 

"Hmm…? Oh, you mean the issue about allowing Tengenji-kun to pay for my share of the entrance ticket to the aquarium?" Ootori blinked as he asks his younger brother back in return. 

"Obviously, what else could I be referring to?" Hiragi deadpan. 

“It’s fine…I’ll just buy them dinner later.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged casually in response. 

“Wow~” was the first reaction Yuuta made upon entering the aquarium, and the sight of the bright smile that lit up on the teen’s features was enough for Ootori Itsuki. 

Despite the disappointment that a potential date has ended up as a group outing, Ootori supposed he could live it down since he gets to witness his favorite boy’s happiness throughout the outing trip. The silver-haired senior grinned when Yuuta insisted on having a group picture taken with the entire team of ‘Stardust’. 

“Good idea, Yuuta-kun. Come on, boys - I’ll be your photographer for the group shot.” Ootori said, taking his mobile device out from his pocket as he volunteered to play photographer for his former star-team. 

"Thanks, Ootori-senpai!" Yuuta sends a beaming smile towards the senior, and Ootori Itsuki nearly melted at the sight of those sparkling eyes of Yuuta. 

“...I don’t get it.” Ugawa Akira mumbled under his breath, as he witnessed how the members of the former ‘Team Ootori’ was behaving. 

“Huh?” Tatsumi Rui cocked his head slightly to the side, and glance at the pink-haired member of his team with a slight questioning look in his eyes. 

"That Hoshitani…he's acting like this is the first time he visits an aquarium." Ugawa Akira whispered to Tatsumi Rui in response. 

"It is his first time visiting the aquarium, sort of..." came the sudden response from Ugawa's other side, which prompted the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi to shift his eyes to the person who responded to his earlier comment. 

“What do you mean?” Members of Team Hiragi then turn inquiring eyes towards the figure of Tsukigami Kaito, who seems to have excuse himself from the group-photo session after taking just one shot. 

“Unless you counted the time he visited the aquarium as a toddler, this is his first time visiting the aquarium.” Tsukigami Kaito deadpan, snorting when he noticed how Ootori-senpai managed to make the uptight Akatsuki Kyoji their camera-man for the hour. 

"Ootori…" Akatsuki felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance when he was abruptly pulled over and had a disposable one-time use instant camera pressed into his hand. 

"Didn't you say you would be the official chaperone for this outing since Hiragi have to take care of his own students earlier this morning? In that case, why not put yourself to use by taking up the role of being a camera-man for the trip. While on the subject, I was the one who paid for your ticket to the aquarium earlier - wasn't it?" Ootori Itsuki commented with a smile on his face, but there was a subtle snub in his tone as he addressed his former teammate from Team Tsukigami. 

“Akatsuki, just go along with it.” Hiragi interrupted the bickering between Ootori and Akatsuki from behind, the bespectacled teen just wanted the outing to end without any drama from that silver-haired fraternal twin brother of his. 

"Speaking of, Ootori-senpai…where did that instant camera comes from?" Yuuta asks in a whispering tone of voice as they posed for another group picture after Tsukigami returns to the group to have a group picture taken with Ootori Itsuki as a complete team.

"Ah…I bought it from the souvenir store we pass by earlier before entering the aquarium. I wouldn't trust my mobile device in Akatsuki's hands, after all." Ootori Itsuki smiled as he responded to Yuuta's question. 

When Ootori said he wouldn't trust Akatsuki with his mobile device in its unlocked state, he meant it literally. He did have the secret of his favorite boy hiding away in his mobile device somewhere, for instance - the snapshot he receives from Tsukigami Haruto. Recalling the gag order the elder Tsukigami sibling was now under, Ootori knew the only reason he wasn't under the same order was probably that he wasn't a part of the industry yet. Hence, when he decides that he would try to mess with Akatsuki by making the guy the photographer for the trip… he took to the idea of using the instant camera that's sold in souvenir stores of some attraction sites for tourists visitors. 

“I see…” Yuuta nodded as he shifted his focus to the camera, and smiled for another picture. 

The rain that starts pouring in the late afternoon put a slight damper for their aquarium visit since they would not be able to watch the dolphin show due to the spectators' stand not being equipped with a shelter. Nevertheless, Yuuta would call this aquarium visit trip a successful outing because everyone seems to have fun except for a certain uptight senior who kept ending up playing camera-man. 

At first, it was only for the former ‘Team Ootori’ on the silver-haired senior’s insistence and later Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi decides to take a page out from Ootori-senpai’s dictionary and wants to have a picture taken with Hiragi. 

That ended up with Akatsuki playing photographer using the phone of Hiragi Tsubasa as well as Tatsumi Rui for those group pictures requested by Ugawa Akira. The last group picture was one that features both Team Hiragi and the former Team Ootori, including the two seniors - which left Akatsuki the only person capable of taking the picture. 

That photo was taken on Tatsumi Rui's mobile, and since Akatsuki was getting quite fed up by the constant request to have him take photos. Yuuta decides to take pity on the uptight senpai, and so he turns towards the blond leader of Team Hiragi and did a phone number exchange followed by a request for Tatsumi to send him the photo via the chatting application instead. 

"Okay, photo sent. Have you received it yet?" Tatsumi asks with a smile. 

“Yep, thanks.” Yuuta nodded cheerfully in response. 

“Tatsumin, send me the photo and the other pictures we took with Hiragi-senpai too.” Ugawa, upon seeing how Tatsumi readily obliged Hoshitani’s request for the photos taken on the blond’s mobile device then spoke up and put in his own requests too. 

"Now what?" Tengenji inquired after the entire group exited the aquarium. 

“I guess, we could find a place for dinner?” Yuuta suggested, seeing as it’s nearly time for dinner too. 

"Good idea, the question is where do you intend to go for dinner then?" Tsukigami then asks Yuuta back in return. 

“...Boys, may I make a suggestion then?” Ootori Itsuki then interrupted the conversation between Tsukigami and Yuuta. 

"Sure, we are welcome to suggestions," Yuuta responded while Tengenji interjected. 

"Just make sure the restaurant has rice dishes available on their menu." 

"...Seriously, Kerukeru - what is it with you and your insistence on the rice-dish menu?!" Tsukigami bemoans as he let slip of Yuuta's nickname for the redhead. 

A snort sounded from behind, followed by the familiar sound of Ugawa Akira’s voice. “Kerukeru?! Is that supposed to be your nickname?” 

“...So, what if it is - you got any issues with that?” Tengenji responded in a grouchy tone of voice. 

“Seriously?! Who came up with such a ridiculous name?!” Ugawa Akira gasped, as he tried to keep his amusement under control. 

Tengenji took a deep breath before responding, “Ashu Yuuta decides on the name - you’ve got any issues with it?!” 

"Eh?! Ashu Yuuta… why does that name sound familiar?" Ugawa Akira murmured under his breath while trying to recall where on earth he had heard the name Ashu Yuuta before. If Toraishi is around, he would be able to cue Ugawa in on the fact that Ashu Yuuta was on the same group which Aizome Kento is on - but unfortunately, Toraishi isn't around, so no one can remind Ugawa of this little detail. 

Meanwhile, neither member of ‘Stardust' seems willing to cue Ugawa in on just who exactly is Ashu Yuuta and why the name would sounds familiar to the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi. The sight of Tsukigami and Tengenji getting into yet another squabble over what to eat for dinner, Yuuta decides to cut in between them - again. 

"Enough! Kerukeru, Kaicchin! We shall dine at Denny's, they have both rice-menu item and pasta selection on their menu. I'm quite certain they have pizzas on their menu too." Yuuta stepped in between the squabbling duo and announced. 

Yuuta decided that if Tengenji decides to name Ashu Yuuta as the person that comes up with the nicknames for them, he might as well uses it in daily lives too. After all, he could make his other persona a scapegoat for the nicknames - at least in his teammates’ case, since all of them had already met up with members of ‘Thrive’ by this point of time. 

Ootori Itsuki stared at Yuuta in surprise for a minute, before a grin took over his features. And then, he took out the ‘Dreaming Time’ CD and the photo-book of ‘Thrive’ he had in his backpack and called out for Yuuta’s attention. 

“Yuuta-kun, can I trouble you with something?” Ootori started. 

"Hmm…? Yes, Ootori-senpai?" Yuuta turns to look at the silver-haired senior with curiosity, inwardly wondering what the senior had in mind to trouble him with. However, his lips start twitching upon the sight of the two items Ootori Itsuki had in his hands. 

“You see…I’ve recently gotten quite fascinated with the group ‘Thrive’, and especially likes one of them. Can I trouble you to assist me in getting the signatures of Ashu Yuuta on these two items?” Ootori Itsuki said as he handed the ‘Dreaming Time’ CD and the pajamas themed photo-book of ‘Thrive’ over to Yuuta. 

Upon the sight of what Ootori Itsuki did, Tengenji and Tsukigami paused in their squabbling act and had to turn away to hide their twitching lips from sight. Kuga Shuu took one look at the scene and had to shift his eyes elsewhere to keep himself from snorting at the stupefied look on Yuuta's face. Nayuki, the blond literally started shaking with laughter and had to excuse himself from the site by visiting the washroom to keep himself from bursting from laughter. 

The entire team of ‘Stardust’ sans Hoshitani Yuuta, only had one thought in mind - [Ootori-senpai! Was that your way of confessing your interest in our dense leader?!] 

“Oh! So that’s where I heard the name Ashu Yuuta from, he’s the pink-haired guy from Thrive.” Ugawa Akira then muttered aloud. 

“Hah…sure, I’ll pass the message along to Ashu-san when I see him next.” Yuuta took a deep breath and make sure to compartmentalize his thoughts before he ended up blushing red from the silver-haired senior’s words. And then Yuuta took the CD of ‘Dreaming Time’ and the pajamas themed party photo-book of Thrive from Ootori Itsuki’s outstretched hands and placed it into his own bag. All the while, trying his best to maintain a calm facade. 

Inwardly, though, Yuuta was anything but calm. If anything, he actually felt the irony of the situation settling in on him as he thought. Thus, when the green-eyed teen happens to hear the tune of KitaKore ‘Karma' song coming from some passerby's mobile devices - the teen decides that even heaven is mocking at his current plight. 

[Never thought there would be a day whereby I will need to address myself in third party form. ‘Ashu-san'… gosh, this is so embarrassing…Kenken and Gochin would be poking fun at me if they were to know of this situation. And…I can't believe Na-chan just ran off to hide somewhere and laugh it out. Ootori-senpai too… now I'm more than sure Haruto-san did let him in on the fact that both Ashu and Hoshitani are the same people. Still, I can't believe senpai went and get the photo-book… and what does senpai means by especially likes one of the members of Thrive? Was that meant to be a confession of some sort or is that meant to be a teasing remark? Argh… trying to read in between the lines of senpai's words can be so infuriatingly confusing!] 

Of course, no one except for the members of the ‘Stardust’ and Ootori Itsuki himself caught on to the joke. Due to ‘Stardust’ impending debut as an idol unit, and the fact that they are now basically under the same management agency as ‘Thrive’ - neither Akatsuki nor Hiragi commented anything about Ootori’s decision to let Hoshitani assist in getting the signature from the artiste of ‘Thrive’. As to when exactly did Ootori Itsuki start being a fan to the pop idol group ‘Thrive’, neither of them felt any inclinations to find out. 

As for the members of Team Hiragi, Tatsumi and Sawatari, of course, didn’t comment on anything. They are practically clueless about pop culture, to be honest. Ugawa Akira, on the other hand, did inquire why Hoshitani was able to pass the items to the members of ‘Thrive’ for signatures. To which, Tsukigami took over in answering by claiming that ‘Stardust’ who is under the management of Daikoku Productions shared the same office building and office space with Brave Entertainment which just happens to the management agency for the group ‘Thrive’. 

"Heh… but why do the two companies shared office building and office space?" Ugawa Akira then asks out of curiosity. 

"The two companies are affiliated, the director for Brave Entertainment is Daikoku Shuuji while the director of Daikoku Productions is Daikoku Atsushi. The two of them co-founded Daikoku Productions before Shuuji-san left to set up Brave Entertainment." It was, once again, Tsukigami Kaito that provides the answer to Ugawa Akira… seeing as Yuuta is still very much embarrassed by the earlier events that took place outside the aquarium. 

"Na-chan, please stop laughing already." Yuuta bemoans upon their return to the dorm room, and Nayuki found himself breaking down into a state of hilarity, again. 

"Sorry…sorry, but I just can't help it. Oh my gosh…I can't believe Ootori-senpai actually asks to you help him get the signatures from Ashu Yuuta. Oh damn… now the sides of my tummy hurt from laughing too much." Nayuki was commenting and apologizing at the same time. 

"This is so embarrassing… God knows how much I felt like dying at that moment. How should one react when someone you admired suddenly made a comment in front of you about liking your alternate persona? That was so awkward. Or was that senpai's idea of taking revenge on me?" Yuuta suddenly commented, drawing Nayuki's attention upon himself. 

"Wait…what do you mean by that's Ootori-senpai's taking revenge on you?" Nayuki asks, sounding slightly confused because in his opinion - that was just Ootori-senpai going a roundabout way at making a confession to Yuuta. 

“Oh… you see, there’s this one time I was telling Ootori-senpai all about the admiration I had for that high school student who I met two years ago during the Ayanagi Festival…” Yuuta started and then paused for a minute trying to think of a better way to phrase his next words. 

“...You mean the time he helped to adjust your posture, and after the readjustments - your execution of the routine seems to be so much easier?” Nayuki prompted. 

"Yes, I sort of mentioned this little detail off-handed to Kenken the other day. And then Kenken was telling me how the readjustments would only be possible if the person adjusting his posture for the routine is the same person that created the routine in the first place. That's when it finally hits me, and it also does explain the surprise in Ootori-senpai's eyes when he first saw me do the dance routine in the interview session when we auditioned for the musical department of Ayanagi Academy. Come to think of it now, Ootori-senpai must have been feeling quite awkward to listen to me talk about my admiration of that high-school student when he was like in front of me, the entire time. To think I told him, I kind of forgotten the appearance of the high school student who I admired and is the source of my aspiration to enroll in Ayanagi Academy. Furthermore, I told him he's now one of the people I admired greatly too and that I find his training methods interesting, and generally enjoys learning under his guidance." Yuuta confessed to his blond friend and roommate while hiding under his cocoon of blankets on the upper bunk that he's using - out of embarrassment. 

"Oh…" Nayuki's mouth forms the shape of an ‘O' upon the end of Yuuta's confession, and he had to agree on the awkwardness Ootori-senpai must have felt when Yuuta speak to the senior about that high-school student of his admiration when the senior happens to be the very same person his friend was speaking of. Topping it off, it seems Yuuta went on to add Ootori-senpai to the list of people he admires…and proceeding to list the reasons behind his admiration of the senior. Nayuki tried to imagine himself in the shoes of Ootori-senpai then, and had to agree - it would feel awkward as hell. 

Still, Nayuki didn't think Ootori-senpai's earlier actions is a form of retaliation against Yuuta though… because it was apparent that Ootori-senpai was trying to flirt with Yuuta. Besides, it wasn't as though Ootori-senpai is aware of how Yuuta now knows about him and the mysterious high-school student from two years ago is one of the same. So, Nayuki stood by his original verdict that Ootori-senpai's actions from earlier are just the senior trying to use a roundabout method in confessing his interests for his oblivious and dense friend - Hoshitani Yuuta. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got Chapter 21 out! What do you guys think of the aquarium visit? :P I didn’t go into details of the interior of the aquarium, but if one must have an idea which aquarium I’m using as the setting - it’s the Enoshima Aquarium in Kanagawa. They have quite a beautiful exhibition of the jellyfish, and they does have a dolphin show which I didn’t get a chance to watch when I was there back in August due to the heavy rain. 
> 
> Coming back to today’s chapter :P I hope you readers enjoy how I plan the scenes for today’s chapter XD Right, the next chapter would be the Unveiling Stage Performance ^^ and we are hitting the last spurt soon :P


	22. The unveiling stage performance of Stardust, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, apologies for the delay~ but I managed to get it out, still the same :D  
I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter :P

The night before the 15th of September comes around, the KitaKore duo swings by the room which Nayuki and Yuuta shared in the school dorm and dropped off the altered costumes for the performance that is to take place in the school cafeteria the very next day. 

“Ryu-chan, Tomo-kun - thank you for picking up the costumes for us from Akemi-san.” Yuuta took one look at the big carrier bag the duo had with them and immediately knew the reason for the duo swinging by his shared room with Nayuki. 

“Well…Kazuna was thinking of sending it over tomorrow morning, but I thought it might be better for us to drop it off for you instead.” Korekuni Ryuji shrugged as he responded. 

"Indeed…" Yuuta nodded in agreement with Ryuji's words, the KitaKore is a common presence on academy grounds so people don't actually react when they saw them walking about the school. Masunaga Kazuna, is another matter, entirely. 

While the students from the musical department may not necessarily know who Massu is, Yuuta had no doubt that students from the composition department and vocal department would most definitely have an inkling to Massu's identity. 

"Alright, so in this big carrier bag would be your team's performance outfits for tomorrow. Now, there's a smaller bag in there which held the accessories which I had no idea what it is…but I think you guys would have a better idea since Akemi only says that it contains the star-shaped ornament you guys had specifically requested?" Ryuji then told Yuuta, while Tomohisa dropped the big carrier bag atop of the round kotatsu table in the room. 

"Na-chan, can you drop them a message and get them to assemble here as soon as they can?" Yuuta then instructed, thinking it best for them to go through the ornaments prepared for their use so they can decide who gets what ornament if the accessories picked out by Akemi-san, isn't exactly the same for everyone. 

"Sure." The blond nodded and went about messaging the other three members of ‘Stardust' to get them over for a meeting in preparation for tomorrow's performance. 

“While waiting for your other teammates to arrive, can I just ask you out of curiosity. How’s the preparation of the performance item during the Ayanagi Festival coming along?” Korekuni Ryuji inquires then, as he dragged Tomo down with him to sit around the kotatsu table beside Yuuta. 

“It’s coming along nicely, I’m more or less on tempo now. Hence, now all that’s left is the refining for the performance.” Yuuta responded, it helps that ‘Stardust’ is a musical pop idol unit group so the dance steps during the performance are more or less determines by Tsukigami with some mild tweaking from the dance instructor ‘Stardust’ is training under and thus there wouldn’t be an issue of the need to learn two separate choreography for a single song. 

“Good to know… and what about your class performance? You are doing a duet performance with Toru, right?” Ryuji prompted next, and his question obviously reminded Yuuta of something if the teen’s face-palming action meant anything. 

“Hoshitani-kun?” Nayuki inquires, only to have Yuuta waving his concern off before muttering something about forgetting to decide the outfits for the class performance items. 

"Toru, isn't it about time for you to switch the way you address Yuuta? If you are still going by Hoshitani when you addressed him, you are bound to slip up in front of the general audiences during a performance when he's in the guise of Ashu Yuuta - you know?" Ryuji then proceeds to remind the blond member of ‘Stardust'. 

"You know, Nayuki…I think Ryuji-senpai does bring up a valid point." Tsukigami Kaito, who had arrived before the other two members then interjected as he announced his presence to the room's occupants. 

“Hey, Kaicchin… I was half-expecting you to arrive together with the others. If you are here before them, where are they presently?” Yuuta asks, out of curiosity. 

"Kuga just got back from his evening modeling job so he's in the shower, as for Kerukeru… I believe he's feeding his beloved Tavian. They would be here once they are ready, speaking of… I thought that moniker was reserved for use when you're in the persona of Ashu Yuuta?" Tsukigami asks back in return after he answered the teen's earlier question. 

"Ah…I figured it could be used when we're in private too. Besides, weren't you the one who started it by addressing Tengenji as Kerukeru." Yuuta shrugged as he addressed the navy-haired teen's doubt. 

"...I see." Tsukigami Kaito then dropped the subject, he supposed as long as the rest of the school don't follow in Yuuta's lead - he could probably live with the idea of being addressed by his moniker from time to time. Unfortunately, he didn't know or he didn't realize how influential his leader could be… and thus by the time comes for his graduation from high school, his moniker ‘Kaicchin' was already common knowledge among the students' population. 

Besides, the navy-haired member of ‘Stardust' knew this is practically his own fault - he was the one who starts calling Tengenji by the moniker and when Tengenji told Ugawa that it was Ashu Yuuta who bestow them with the monikers… their leader decides to adapt and use his ‘Ashu' persona as a scapegoat to start calling them by nicknames as and when the mood strikes. 

Tengenji arrived about ten minutes after Tsukigami did, and Kuga rounds up the rear by arriving after another five minutes. 

"Right, so…I guess it's time to unveil our ornaments for the performance outfits." Yuuta said, once everyone had done a check on the altered costumes and found no issues this time with them. 

Inside the smaller carrier bag, it held four separate individually packed ornament accessories in the shape of a star. 

"Why are there only four though?" Yuuta could not help but wonder aloud. 

“Ah… Akemi-san placed a star-shaped patch on Toru’s outer coat I believe.” Ryuji said as he dug through the bigger carrier bag for the costume that belongs to the blond member of ‘Stardust’. 

"Oh…so Na-chan got a star-shaped quilt-work patch on his outer coat, while we get jewelry accessories?" Yuuta grinned, finally realizing the reason behind Akemi's last chat message to him inquiring about the team members' aversion to jewelry and accessories. 

“Well…wasn’t Toru worried about losing the accessories? So, to set his mind at ease - Akemi decides to do quilt-work on his coat in the silver glittery material to serve as the star-shape ornament instead.” Ryuji explained with a casual shrug. 

"Hmm…I think it's quite obvious who is getting the ear-stud, seeing as neither of us except Kaicchin has one of his earlobe pierced. I'll take the brooch, so Shuu-chan and Kerukeru can decide between themselves on the remaining two accessory pieces." Yuuta announced then, and while he personally thinks Kuga could use the star-shaped necklace while Tengenji can take the ring…he decides to let his teammates decide for themselves. 

“I’ll take the necklace if you don’t mind, I’m not too fond of rings that look flashy actually.” Kuga Shuu said before Tengenji could get a word in.

"..." Yuuta spared a glance towards the ring that is still sitting on the table and had to nod in agreement to Kuga's words, it did look flashy indeed with all those diamonds glittering. For a ring designed for men, it did seem a little too flashy… no wonder, Kuga opt for the necklace instead. Well, Yuuta supposed Tengenji might be able to pull it off with the ring though - despite how uncomfortable the redhead might seem to be at the present moment. 

"Alright, costumes and accessories aside - have you guys decides on how to go about the opening act for tomorrow's performance?" Yuuta took this chance to inquire of the KitaKore duo, thus far, the duo has yet to let them in on how they intend to go about it. Hence, on the program rundown submitted to Hiragi-senpai for vetting - it's only mentioned that KitaKore would be performing the opening act for the performance. 

"We have decided upon the song we are going to do - and it's going to be ‘Hoshi to Tsuki no Sentence'. I know we did a rehearsal just the other day using the song ‘Koiseyo Otome', but when I think about the lyrics…and the fact that our audience tomorrow is going to be 95% makes up of males…I thought maybe ‘Hoshi to Tsuki no Sentence' is more fitting." Ryuji responded, his cheeks slightly pink when he thought about the cute choreography planned for the song ‘Koiseyo Otome'. 

“Yes… well, I was thinking of the same thing as well. I mean, it’s fine if it’s a live performance outside where most of the audiences are members of the public… but when it comes down to school performance, it might be better to stick to the more normal style of performance.” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he said to the KitaKore duo. 

“Indeed, and it just serves to remind me again why we never perform the song ‘Koiseyo Otome’ before during the Ayanagi Festival of our Class performance.” Kitakado Tomohisa commented after Yuuta was done with giving his opinion on their choice of the opening act item.

"Speaking of class performance, what are you two doing this year?" Yuuta then changes the subject, if only just to get Ryuji out from his embarrassing state of mind. 

"Oh… we are doing ‘Karma'." Sure enough, Ryuji bounced back to answer Yuuta once the topic of discussion was swerved from the opening act of tomorrow's performance. 

“I see… well, coming back to tomorrow’s performance - I’m assuming the two of you need microphone stands for the performance then?” Yuuta double-confirmed. 

"Yes, definitely. I don't see the need to send an additional request for the microphone stands though, I mean - you guys are already using them for the performance of the song ‘Lion Heart' right? We could just take it from you guys first, and later return them when it's time for you guys to perform that song." Kitakado Tomohisa said, reminding Yuuta of that little detail before the teen decides to send a note to the team that is helping with the logistics of tomorrow's performance to add on additional requests. 

"Speaking of microphones, are we going for clip mics or head mics for the performance tomorrow?" Tsukigami asks then, it's obvious that aside from the encore performance of ‘Ayanagi Showtime' where the choreography would include stunt-like jump steps. 

The other songs are more mellow, and among them ‘Quintet~Quintet~' and ‘Stardust Movement' are more of a ballad type of song. ‘Ready, Steady, Dream' is more upbeat, but that song choreography doesn't have jump steps incorporated too. As for ‘Lion Heart', that one has a more R&B feel to it… so the dance steps incorporated into the performance is also more of an R&B style. 

"Tsukigami does have a point though if you guys are sticking with the same type of mics throughout except for the performance of ‘Lion Heart'. I would suggest the use of clip mics as opposed to head mics, with the types of jumps incorporated into the sequences of ‘Ayanagi Showtime' - the head mics would likely fell off at some point in time." Kitakado Tomohisa helpfully commented as he provides his own opinion in regards to the selection of microphones for tomorrow's performance. 

"Actually, regarding that - I was thinking of clip mics for Ayanagi Showtime and hand-held wireless mics for the other performances," Yuuta said. 

“True… that would help with the easier transition into the ‘Lion Heart’ performance, seeing as you guys are not going to step off the stage until the completion of the ‘Lion Heart’ performance. The encore performance would start only after a minute break from the last item listed on the performance. That’s our cue for the ending speech as well… seeing as we are also doing the job of the emcee for tomorrow’s performance.” Ryuji murmured as he mentally ran through the rundown for tomorrow’s event, again. 

Thus, the team together with the KitaKore duo went through the logistics requirements of the performance for the next day one last time before Yuuta send the final list of logistics requirements to the team assisting for tomorrow’s event. 

The next morning, the logistics team was bustling about the school cafeteria busy getting the platform stage set-up and ready for the lunchtime performance. Students' who pass by, of course, noticed the people busying about getting things set up here and there and thus got curious about what would be taking place in the school cafeteria. 

"Hey! Have you heard, ‘Stardust' is doing a performance later during lunchtime in the school cafeteria?!" A student from Class 1C was seen conversing with another fellow student. 

“...Ah…right, today’s the unveiling stage performance of ‘Stardust’ - I’d almost forgotten about it.” Tatsumi Rui commented, but then again he was too stunned by the knowledge that ‘Stardust’ is preparing for a debut performance on TV that day he went to Sazanami-senpai to submit the application for the usage of the Ayanagi Grand Hall. So, it figures that it totally slipped his mind about the unveiling stage performance of 'Stardust' until today. 

“It’s happening during lunch?” Sawatari Eigo blinked as he glances over to Tatsumi’s for confirmation. 

“Yes, in the school cafeteria’s platform stage - apparently.” Tatsumi nodded in affirmation. 

"That sounds fun… why don't we head over to have a look?" Inumine Seishiro suggested then and decided that even if his teammates reject the idea of it - he's still going to swing by and have a look at ‘Stardust' performance. Their team's performance always seems so fun… 

"...It seems we are taking lunch in the school cafeteria, today." Sawatari Eigo deadpan, one look at Inumine - they knew there was no stopping the teen from watching ‘Stardust' performance that afternoon. Hence, to prevent Inumine doing something stupid like suddenly leap onto the stage to join in the performance - the entire team should be around to keep an eye on their good for nothing except musical member. 

"Indeed. Well, let's just drop a message to Hiragi-senpai in case he came looking for us in our usual spot and don't see us…" Tatsumi Rui commented before pulling his mobile device out and start typing a message to be sent to the bespectacled senior shortly. 

Within the class of 1A, no one was whispering about the impending live performance of ‘Stardust' and neither were they curious to find out who exactly are the members of ‘Stardust'. Reason being - they knew it pretty much early on in the game, but out of respect to their fellow classmates… they didn't reveal the knowledge they have with regards to the identities of the members of the ‘Stardust'. Still, that didn't mean the entire class was silent though… in fact, it was quite the opposite. 

“Hoshitani, what do you reckon we should do for the music part of the song?” Student A with his group of friends who are performing together during the class performance on day 1 of the Ayanagi Festival, approaches Yuuta for advice. 

"Eh? Erm… what's the song you guys are doing again?" Yuuta blinked, trying to come up with something but ended up drawing a blank instead. Hence, after a minute of hesitation - he asks which song they are doing in a blunt-like manner because he doesn't have time to dally. As soon as the present homeroom class ended, he needs to grab Nayuki and Tengenji off to the cafeteria for a quick round of rehearsal before everyone starts arriving for lunch and for their performance. 

“Oh…we are doing a cover on V6 ‘Change the World’.” The student responded. 

"...For the music part, if neither of you knows a proper pop dance routine… I suggest the incorporation of somersaults. Not all doing it together, mind you… with six members on your group, you can arrange it like two-person doing it at the same time. Tell you what, I'll send you a link of a video on MOTUBE - you can watch it first and see how you would like to go about it." Yuuta, out of the lack of time, decides to just describe his idea briefly and then later go online in search for that video for this classmate of his. 

The student calls out a word of thanks to Yuuta just as the teen dragged his two teammates along with him as they raced downstairs towards the direction of the cafeteria. The trio reunited with the figures of Tsukigami Kaito and Kuga Shuu, in the make-shift backstage area of the platform stage in the cafeteria. 

“Finally, I was about to head upstairs to collect you guys myself.” Tsukigami was commenting before ushering the newly arrived trio to get themselves changed so they could start and finish the rehearsal before the lunch crowd arrived. 

"You can blame it on our leader here, despite the time constraint, he still decides to provide advice to our classmates on what they could do to enhance the class performance items," Tengenji said as he shot a look of amusement in Yuuta's direction. 

"It's amazing how much influence Hoshitani have wielded among students our age levels, and speaking of…what did you entrust the home-craft club to do? They were talking about cos-play?" Tsukigami Kaito then shifted inquiring eyes upon Yuuta. 

"...Cos-play? Where did that come from?" Nayuki sounds genuinely confused. 

"Nah… I didn't elaborate so perhaps they jumped to their own conclusions. I requested the home-craft club members' help in getting the performance outfits for our class performance customized." Yuuta explained, but not really giving the details… because where's the element of surprise if he reveals every card up his sleeves now? 

"Ootori-kun, where are you going?" Akatsuki Kyoji called out before Ootori Itsuki could completely leave the Kao Council building - thirty minutes before the unveiling stage performance of ‘Stardust' was set to begin. 

“...To the cafeteria, of course. There’s no way I’m going to miss the boys’ performance, you are welcome to join me if you like.” Ootori wants to arrive at the cafeteria earlier, so he could get a better position to watch the performance. Therefore, he is in no mood to bicker with Akatsuki and thus he decided to just invite the guy along. 

When Ootori arrived at the cafeteria with Akatsuki in tow, he felt his eyebrow lifting up a notch upon the sight of the other three members of the Kao Council all present on-site. 

"This is a rare sight indeed… I can understand Hiragi's reason for being here since he's basically the bridging channel between the Ayanagi Academy Marketing Department and the boys. So, can I ask what brings the two of you over to the cafeteria today?" Ootori said as he directed his inquiring gaze upon the figure of Sazanami Sakuya and Yuzuriha Christian Lion. 

“Hmm…if I have to give a reason for being here, I guess it’ll have to be due to curiosity?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion mulled over the possible reason behind his decision to swing by for a look at the unveiling stage performance of ‘Stardust’, before answering Ootori’s question. 

"Likewise, I'm curious," Sazanami responded neither of them inquires about Ootori or Akatsuki's reason for swinging by. Every member on the present Kao Council are painfully aware of the high level of interest which Ootori held for Hoshitani, hence there would be no way that Ootori wouldn't be here watching the performance today. As for Akatsuki, needless to say, that guy is just here to supervise Ootori. 

At precisely 12.15pm, the performance was off to a start with the KitaKore duo appearing on-stage. While the duo was giving an opening speech to the audiences gathered in the cafeteria that afternoon, hidden from view in the make-shift tent area that functions as a backstage - the members of ‘Stardust' gather around and focus their attention upon the blond member of their team. 

"Oi, you are not going to faint - are you?" Tengenji looks at Nayuki with a frown as he voiced his concern aloud to the blond. 

“No… but I think I might be sick.” Nayuki Toru was oddly pale as he said this, a part of him felt like taking his home remedy for nervousness… but the remembrance of the boss - Daikoku Shuuji’s orders had him discard the idea promptly. 

"...Na-chan, listen to me and don't think about the number of audiences we have waiting for us out there. Take a deep breath, breathe in and out until you feel your heartbeat slow down to its normal rate. Remember that you're not alone, all of us are with you." Yuuta turns towards his blond friend and addresses the teen with his rarely seen serious demeanor. 

Hearing the start of the music for the song ‘Hoshi to Tsuki no Sentence', Yuuta noted that there would be another five minutes before they were to start performing. The five minutes came and pass them by, and then its' turn for the ‘Stardust' to make their appearance on stage. Yuuta nodded to the rest of his teammates before he took the hand-held microphone from the sound engineer that is assisting with today's live performance and headed his way towards the platform stage. 

Just like the time during the training camp with Team Ootori back during the earlier part of the Summer, ‘Stardust’ decides to go about the performance of the ‘Quintet~Quintet~’ song the same way. Only, instead of appearing all on stage but make their way to the front one by one - this time, they opt for appearing on-stage only when it’s their turn to sing. 

Thus, Yuuta was the first to appear on stage. Tsukigami follow suit a few seconds after Yuuta, and then Kuga joins them on stage immediately after Tsukigami. When it comes to Nayuki, the audiences first heard his voice before they see him coming in from where the make-shift backstage area was. Lastly, Tengenji Kakeru joins the team before the team went into the first round of the chorus for the song. 

Among the audiences, the members of the Kao Council were discreetly scanning the reactions of the audience crowds. 

"They changed the opening sequence, again." Tatsumi Rui commented, and immediately the members of the Team Hiragi knew the blond was referencing the video they had watched during the co-training camp. 

“Well… they only change the part on how they appear on stage but in essence, the entire performance is kept the same way.” Toraishi Izumi commented, before adding as an afterthought. “Either way, this opening sequence is also yet another commonly used arrangement by pop concerts especially when there’s no rising stage platform equipment available.” 

"Hmm…I'm curious to see what they have in store for us next." Inumine butted in then, while he does like the ‘Quintet~Quintet~' song performance - he wasn't so much excited since he had already seen one version of it before. What he wishes to know if what else the ‘Stardust' has planned for the next few performance items listed on the performance list pinned to the display board outside the cafeteria. 

“... Inumine, when the hell did you snap a picture of the program lists?” Toraishi noticed the mobile device in the orange-eyed member of their team and gaped. 

“Ten minutes ago? I took the photo when you guys were distracted by the arrival of the Kao Council members.” Inumine answered frankly. 

“A-ha! I knew it, pay up - guys! I told you ‘Stardust’ is most definitely the guys from the previous Team Ootori.” Two tables away from where Team Hiragi sat, Yurino Mayu of Team Akatsuki beams as he declared. 

“You know… it’s not very fair, you probably received internal intelligence about this.” Jumonji Ryosuke of Team Akatsuki then commented dryly. 

“Whatever do you mean by that?” Yurino Mayu acted blur when faced with his fellow teammate accusation. 

"Your family runs and operated a talent management agency, who works regularly with High Edge Records. They would have gained the contract with ‘Stardust' if it weren't for the intervention of the Daikoku Productions." Jumonji Ryosuke rolls his eyes briefly before explaining his earlier statement. 

“Wow… is there anything you don’t know about, Monji-kun?” Yurino Mayu rhetorically questioned, accidentally letting slip the moniker which Hoshitani had dubbed the bespectacled member of their team. 

"...Monji-kun? Where did that come from?" Chigira Wataru, another member of Team Akatsuki, raised his eyebrows as he flicked his glance between Yurino and Jumonji who seems to be engaged in a silent staring contest for the moment. 

"Hoshitani dubbed Jumonji with the moniker a few days back, claiming to say that his name is too long and thus deciding to shorten it - hence the birth of the moniker ‘Monji'. It seems Yurino overheard it and decides to address Jumonji in the same manner." Isshiki Kanade, the leader of Team Akatsuki, then took charge and explain to the other two members of their team about how the moniker of ‘Monji' comes about. 

"Hah… but how did Hoshitani and Jumonji even gets to interact in the first place?" Manjome Koji sound genuinely confused because it is a well-known fact that their instructing senior is not very welcoming to the presence of Team Ootori among the Musical Department candidates. Therefore, by proxy - their team generally avoids having to interact with members from the former Team Ootori in school to avoid any troubles that may occur between the two teams or rather their instructing senior and the former Team Ootori. 

“Considering Jumonji’s mother is working for High Edge Records, and is usually the person in charge of the liaison with the school’s marketing department… it’s highly unlikely that Hoshitani and his team won’t come across the necessity of interacting with Jumonji here.” Isshiki Kanade commented dryly, while Jumonji and Yurino finally dropped their staring contest and is now looking away from one another. 

The conversation between members of Team Akatsuki was interrupted when ‘Stardust’ launched into the song ‘Ready, Steady, Dream’ featured and used for the latest Promotional Video launched by Ayanagi Academy Marketing Department. The upbeat and cheerful vibe of the song had the audience crowd excited in no time, and it also attracted the attention of some students from the Junior High division to pop in for a look. 

"Aw~~~ they look like they are having so much fun!" Inumine pouted when he was forbidden from the idea of leaping in and join the performance on-stage. 

“Be quiet, Inumine! Your fun can wait until the end of the performance, this is the unveiling stage performance of ‘Stardust’ - you are not allowed to jump in just because you think it will be fun.” Toraishi Izumi scolded, while Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo both directed their stern and warning look towards their most uncontrollable member on Team Hiragi. 

“Did they came up with the performance arrangement themselves?” Hiragi inquires after he looked at how the song ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!’ was performed. 

"Of course, I seldom interfere and besides with Akatsuki around keeping an eye on me constantly - there is no way I could have offered them advice on how to go about the choreography," Ootori responded, a proud and smug smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Looking at how cooperative his boys are with one another now, and compared to how they were when the team was first formed - Ootori had to say, he's happy with how the team had turned out. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, part 1 of the unveiling stage performance is done. I have part 2 coming up in next chapter XD  
How do you guys find this chapter? :P  
Alright, there’s no information or very little information about members of Team Akatsuki - so I put my own spin to it. 
> 
> Isshiki Kanade - Leader of Team Akatsuki, and in my fic...he has a father who is a teaching staff in the vocal department of Ayanagi, presently coaching class 1A [Except the trio of Stardust] 
> 
> Yurino Mayu - His family owns/operates the talent management company - Yurino's Talent Co, which would be the company that will manage/sign-on ‘Stardust' if Daikoku Productions did not intervene. He isn't privy to the details of Ashu=Hoshitani, but he knows who are the ‘Stardust' before the unveiling stage performance comes around. 
> 
> Jumonji Ryosuke - I had his mother working for High Edge Records, probably as an assistant to Yashamaru. I figured Yashamaru would be very busy, so he probably needs to delegate his other task on hand to Jumonji's mother. However, it's harmless little task/jobs like collaborating about ‘Stardust' with the school - Ayanagi Academy[Things like permission to film on campus for MVs, etc], since the collaboration between Yuuta/Stardust and Daikoku Productions, need to be handled personally by Yashamaru. 
> 
> Coming to the topic of the performance of ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!' - the original performance in the anime can be used as the PV for Ayanagi Academy itself. The MV will be filmed at a later time - which will involve a mini-drama in the starting/in between the song with actual dialogues etc. As to the live performance of this song, I expect it to have quite some interactions/engagements with the audience crowd especially the cheering part. 
> 
> I had the entire Kao Council in a cameo for this chapter XD Enjoy guys, see you next chapter :P


	23. The unveiling stage performance of Stardust, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have part 2 of the unveiling stage performance of Stardust.   
I apologize for slight delay of update on my side too ^^;;  
Anyway, in this chapter - Team Sazanami made cameo XD

During the team performance of the song ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!', Korekuni Ryuji and Kitakado Tomohisa are getting the microphone stand ready in the make-shift backstage area. However, the performers would need to collect the microphone stands themselves since there wasn't any way they could dim the lights in the cafeteria as they could easily do in a proper performing hall. 

Thus, after the end of the song ‘Ready, Steady, Dream’ - the members of ‘Stardust’ went into the planned medley arrangement of their solo songs performances. So, while Tengenji Kakeru took to the front and performed his solo song - ‘Tenka no Hana’ … the rest of the members discreetly moved the microphone stands from the backstage onto the stage area. 

"Clever, using Tengenji's performance to draw the attention of the audiences away while they work in the shadows with minimal movements." Sawatari Eigo commented when he finally noticed what the other four members were doing stealthily behind Tengenji. 

Of course, the actions of the members from ‘Stardust' did not escape the keenly observant eyes of the members of the Kao Council either. 

“Interesting, I was half-expecting Yuuta-kun to start off the medley arrangement…” Ootori Itsuki commented as he took note that it was Tengenji that took to the front of the stage and kick start the solo songs medley arrangement part of their performance. 

“Was there a reason why you expected Hoshitani being the one to start off the medley arrangement?” Hiragi questioned.

“Well…aside from the performance of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’, most of the songs featured Yuuta-kun as the singer for the first line. I would have thought they would keep to the arrangement…” Ootori Itsuki responded. 

Curious to find out what exactly was the medley arrangement performance sequence, Ootori signaled for the attention of Korekuni Ryuji by calling out for the teen’s attention. “Ryuji-kun, can I ask you something?” 

Ryuji blinked before heading over, while he wasn't exactly familiar with the silver-haired member of the Kao Council - he knew enough from the senior's reputation to believe the man likely had some surprise planned for the members of ‘Stardust'. Curious to see what the senior had in mind to do, Ryuji leaves a message with Kitakado Tomohisa before scooting over to Ootori Itsuki's side. 

“Yes, Itsuki-senpai?” Ryuji inquires as he reached the silver-haired senior. 

"What's the sequence of their solo songs medley arrangement?" Ootori inquires, while the rest of the members from the Kao Council stare on with a varying degree of trepidation. 

“It starts off with Kerukeru’s - Tenka no Hana, after Kerukeru - it’s Shuu-chan’s performance of ‘Radiant Mind’. And then it’s Kaicchin’s - ‘Limited Sky’, followed by Na-chan’s - ‘My Friend’ and last but not least, Yuuta’s - ‘Hoshi no Stride’.” Ryuji referred to the list he had on hand and cited them out to Ootori Itsuki. 

Granted, Ryuji knows that Nayuki's song title was a bit longer but he finds it too much of a hassle to say the entire song title and thus he shortens it down to just the first two words of the song's name. 

“Oh… Yuuta’s last in the medley arrangement, hmm…maybe it will work.” Ootori mused aloud to himself, and Hiragi felt his eyes widen at the look in his elder brother’s eyes. 

"What are you contemplating?" Hiragi immediately latched on, he could notice that look in Ootori's eyes from anywhere. Whenever that look appears it basically meant his elder brother is up to some form of mischief…

“Nothing too drastic, I assure you.” Ootori grinned before heading towards the make-shift backstage, of course, he was careful to not let any of his boys sighted him near the backstage area. 

Henceforth, the boys were most definitely surprised when he suddenly joins Yuuta on-stage for the performance of the song ‘Hoshi no Stride’. Likewise, Yuuta himself was in a bit of a stunned-like mode and was literally singing his lines in auto-pilot mode. 

[...] Yuuta's only reaction of his surprise to Ootori Itsuki joining him on-stage for the performance of ‘Hoshi no Stride' was the widening of his eyes. Thankfully, he didn't freeze and instead just go along with the flow and the performance was literally switched from the solo arrangement to the duet arrangement version. 

Still, Yuuta thought he should have anticipated something like this from Ootori Itsuki and thus should have at least thought of rehearsing the performance once through using the duet version of the song. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the insight to do that before and now he would just have to wing it on the spot. Luckily though, it wasn’t really hard to follow through with the entire performance with the senior guiding him along in a discreet manner. 

Down in the seat of the audience, Hiragi Tsubasa appears nonchalant on the outside but inside he was face-palming in response to his elder brother's antics. 

“Seriously, Hiragi… you are just going to turn a blind eye on his antics?” Akatsuki stared at Hiragi as he waited for a response from the barely reacting bespectacled head of the Kao Council. 

"Akatsuki, need I remind you this stage performance isn't a test stage for the musical department?" Hiragi sighed as he addressed Akatsuki Kyoji who looks as though he's about to burst a vessel or something. 

"Yes, Akatsuki. For all we know, the audiences might have thought his appearance on stage as planned." Sazanami Sakuya added after he observed the reactions from the crowd of the audience surrounding them. 

“Do you think the part about Ootori-senpai’s performance was planned?” Yurino Mayu of Team Akatsuki prodded Jumonji Ryosuke and asks. 

“Damn if I know… I’m not a bloody encyclopedia.” Jumonji Ryosuke responded somewhat annoyed.

"Kanade, what are your opinion on this?"Chigira Wataru turns toward the leader of Team Akatsuki and inquires.

“Judging from the way Akatsuki-senpai is reacting now, I’ll give it a 75% that it wasn’t planned.” Isshiki Kanade commented in response. 

“Of course, it wasn’t planned… this is Ootori-senpai we are talking about. The weirdo senpai who loves impromptu performances.” Ugawa Akira then snorted aloud as he proclaimed, having had a co-training camp with the former Team Ootori before they were demoted with Ootori-senpai withdrawing from the Star-Team project… the members of Team Hiragi had witnessed first-hand for themselves just how unpredictable the silver-haired senior could be. 

In the meantime, Akatsuki Kyoji was still spitting mad at Ootori's actions and his constant swearing and cursing were kind of grating on the nerves of quite some audiences now. 

“Akatsuki-senpai, pardon me for interrupting but as a professional who does live performances on regular basis, I can assure you that it’s common to have surprise guest performers coming on stage during an actual live event. So, really… it’s not that much of a big deal for Ootori-senpai to join in the performance of ‘Hoshi no Stride’. Besides, based on what I know… that song does have a duet version which features Ootori-senpai, anyway.” Kitakado Tomohisa concluded, and that sufficiently shut the agitated redhead of the Kao Council down. 

“Tomo... you took advantage of the fact that students from the musical department aren’t all that familiar with the program rundown of a pop music concert, didn’t you?” Ryuji later whispered to his partner. 

While Tomohisa is right to say that pop concerts tend to feature special guest performers... but these surprises are usually reserved for the audiences. The performers are usually in the loop so they won't be startled when someone unexpected turns up mid-way in the performance and start joining in. And what happened earlier with ‘Stardust' was completely unplanned. Of course, Ryuji only turned a blind eye on Ootori Itsuki’s actions because he knew Yuuta could handle it… if it was Nayuki up on the stage - Ryuji would never allow Ootori to sneak his way in that easily. 

In response to Ryuji’s words, Kitakado Tomohisa only shrugged as he responded. “Well... what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt. I doubt anyone who knows about that little detail would clue him in about it, anyway.” 

Hiragi nodded his gratitude towards Kitakado Tomohisa, because really… he wasn’t in a mood to deal with Akatsuki’s aversion to his elder brother at present. His full attention was focused solely on Ootori, as he silently willed his brother not to do anything more and just stepped off the stage after the performance of that duet is completed. 

Thankfully, it seems Ootori had no intention to steer the entire performance plan off-course and thus after ending the duet performance with some praises directed at the members of ‘Stardust’ - the silver-haired senior stepped off the stage peacefully. 

For Hoshitani Yuuta, when the duet performance came to an end…aside from smiling at the silver-haired senior and thanking the man for the assistance in the performance - there was also a look that promised a conversation following the end of the entire performance. Once the silver-haired senior stepped off the stage, Yuuta re-focus his attention back to the performance at hand. Once ascertained that all the mic-stands are now in position, Yuuta shared a look with his fellow teammates before turning towards the direction where Mishima Kei stood and nodded. 

Mishima Kei is handling the keyboard, today. Due to the weight limit of the platform stage in the school cafeteria, and also the lack of space to actually bring in a piano - a keyboard was brought in for the live performance instead. Mishima Kei, upon receiving the signal from Yuuta, then proceed to start the intro of the next song on the performance list - ‘Lion Heart’. 

"Oh my…I can't believe they actually use it." Nakakoji Haruma, who has been watching ‘Stardust' performance from a hidden corner gaped in shock when the music started for the song ‘Lion Heart'. 

"Nakakoji-kun, care to explain what you meant by that?" Sazanami Sakuya then turns his eyes towards the direction of his obviously stunned student as he inquires. 

"...Did all the star-team turn up for the ‘Stardust' performance?" Hiragi Tsubasa then inquires, he knew his own team was here because he had received a message from Tatsumi Rui reporting about Inumine's interest in watching the performance. 

"I did a rough count just now, aside from Team Hiragi and Team Sazanami - I think the entire team of Team Akatsuki is here as well. As for Team Yuzuriha, I only found Koumoto Tetsuya and Keihi Rei around. There are a few students from the normal candidates' team hanging around as well…of course, not to forget a dozen students from the Junior High division that got lured over by the song ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!' and didn't bother leaving after the song ended." Ootori Itsuki decides to answer his younger sibling question, seeing as Sazanami's attention is currently on the students of his star-team while Akatsuki seems to be stuck in a shell-shocked state of mind. Did the knowledge of his own students showing up for the unveiling stage performance of ‘Stardust' broke him? -- Ootori could not help but wonders. 

“...Yes, explain yourself - Haruma. I wasn’t aware you are on speaking terms with Hoshitani.” Todo Hajime of Team Sazanami said as he shifted his eyes upon their shortest member when he heard the words of Nakakoji Haruma. 

“Erm…Hoshitani and I, we were kind of from the same middle school? The song they are doing now, or rather the new arrangement of the ‘Lion Heart’ song which they are performing now was kind of a project we did back in middle school. I mean, I did receive a message from Hoshitani asking if it’s okay to use the rearrangement we did back then with some more amendments made to the music about two weeks ago… but I didn’t think he actually was going to use it for the performance today.” Nakakoji Haruma, sweat-dropped in response when he found himself subjected to the disbelieving stares from his teammates. 

“You were classmates with Hoshitani back in middle school, and you didn’t say anything about it?!” Kitahara Ren practically demanded. 

"...The topic didn't exactly come up for discussion. Besides, we didn't exactly speak about our middle school experiences during our team bonding events." Nakakoji Haruma shrugged his reply casually, before shifting his eyes back upon the stage to refocus back on the performance. 

“Speaking of middle school… didn’t you mention you were from the drama club at one point?” Todo Hajime asks then, drawing Haruma’s attention away from the stage performance and back to the group conversation. 

"...That doesn't mean I don't do music, I've worked a couple of times in collaboration with Hoshitani on our middle school's music project. He has great ideas for the rearrangements, the only downside is he have no idea how to go about it so that's where I come in. Anyway, that reminded me I still have quite a few things of his back at my home and not returned yet. I probably should get around to return them to him before my parents' decision to donate them out." Nakakoji Haruma first responded to his teammate - Todo Hajime's question before he took his mobile device out to make a note for himself about making an arrangement with Hoshitani to return those items he had loaned from the teen before their graduation from middle school. 

“How close are you with Hoshitani, anyway?” Nanjou Koki then asked.

“Not as close as those guys with him for sure, but not exactly considered distant either… kind of like a normal typical classmate relationship?” Nakakoji Haruma frowned as he tried to come up with a better way to label his relationship with Hoshitani Yuuta. 

It took a while after the song ended for Nakakoji Haruma to catch on to the amendment Yuuta had made to the rearrangement music of the song ‘Lion Heart'. When he finally caught on, he tapped his right fist into his left palm and exclaimed. "Oh~so they removed the rapping part of the song, but then again… ‘Stardust' doesn't seems the type to do rap and hip-hop so I guess it makes sense." 

“...There’s a rapping part for the song - ‘Lion Heart’?” Kozai Yuharu could literally felt his eyebrow raised in skepticism as he inquires. 

"Not in the original version by SMAP, but the Korean version by T-Max does include a portion of rap verse. When we first start the ‘Lion Heart' re-arrangement project, we kind of started out by fusing the two versions together." Nakakoji Haruma explained, while mentally adding a note to himself about locating the T-Max version of the song and send them over to his teammates since they look so surprised about the possibility of incorporating a rapping part into the song. 

The group conversation was put on halt when they heard the familiar tune of the new ‘Ayanagi Showtime' starting up in the background, together as one, their eyes snapped to the stage. Sure enough, ‘Stardust' was back on-stage with an encore performance of their team's version of ‘Ayanagi Showtime'. 

"... I'm surprised you actually give them the go-ahead signal for the performance of this song." Sazanami Sakuya said, directing his question at Hiragi Tsubasa. 

"Oh, …he agreed because I promised I won't live-stream it, this time!" Ootori Itsuki butted in then, but he made sure to keep his eyes on his boys on stage. 

"Nice… their coordination looks much better than the time they performed it during the newcomers' debut performance now," Yuzuriha commented in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

There weren't any comments from Akatsuki since he's probably still fuming over Ootori's earlier antics and partially reeling over the fact that his own students were here watching ‘Stardust' performance on the sly. 

"Thank god, I finished it without stumbling this time." This was the first thing that came tumbling out from the lips of Yuuta once they came to an end of their performance. His words caused everyone to backtracked their memory to the last time they performed the ‘Ayanagi Showtime' which was a mere two months ago and snorted in unison. 

"Lucky, you didn't stumble this time… or I may feel the urge to throttle you myself." Tsukigami commented dryly, he could still remember how Tengenji and he have to reach out and pulled their clumsy leader back up after he accidentally tripped over Tengenji's leg. 

Initially, they just thought their leader is an amateur so it isn’t so surprising to have the guy stumble towards the end… but when they discovered their leader’s secret identity… they were like, okay - that wasn’t an amateur mistake, that was just the guy being clumsy. 

The fact was later verified by several members testimonials within the group of B-Project, Kento Aizome and Goshi Kaneshiro had both confirmed the fact that their leader tends to take an entire month to get the choreography down to the tee so there wouldn’t be any mistakes during the actual performance. Even then, when they went for a full dress rehearsal at the actual venue - they tend to have to rehearse a few times to ensure Yuuta wouldn’t trip over any wiring on stage or stumble due to getting entangled in someone else costume or something. 

Yuuta laughed nervously for a few seconds following the end of Tsukigami’s words, before he turns around and faced Nayuki instead. Plastering a smile on his face, Yuuta patted the blond on the shoulders in a friendly manner and said.“Good job, Na-chan! You managed to keep yourself from panicking throughout the performance!” 

"Haha…it does help that I keep my focus only on the members of the Kao Council, and especially on Ootori-senpai. And then I keep hypnotizing myself about how Ootori-senpai has already seen me at its' worse so it probably wouldn't matter how I do, that's how I managed to live through the entire performance just now." Nayuki confessed, albeit he also noticed that Ootori-senpai's eyes are always on Yuuta but at least every now and then the senior would meet his eyes and send him some reassurance looks so… he didn't end up panicking that much. 

With the end of the encore performance, it marks the end of the entire event. As members of the ‘Stardust’ headed off to get themselves changed out of the costumes and back into their school uniforms, Ootori Itsuki made a move to stand and leave the cafeteria as well. 

“Where do you intend to go now?” Akatsuki demanded. 

“...To meet Yuuta-kun, of course. I want to ask if he had managed to get the CD and photo-book autographed. After that, I’m heading out to meet with the film production team for the movie adaptation project of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’.” Ootori Itsuki rolls his eyes as he responded to Akatsuki’s queries, he finds it ridiculous how paranoid Akatsuki was over the idea of him speaking to his former students. 

[Well…at least it would only last until the end of the Ayanagi Festival, it wouldn’t matter after the 3rd test stage is over.] Ootori thought to himself, before nodding towards the rest of the members on Kao Council and made his way out to search for his favorite boy - Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“Yuuta-kun!” Ootori Itsuki greeted the teen waiting for him at the outdoor stage with a big grin on his face. 

“Ootori-senpai, good to see that you are in such high spirit…” Yuuta deadpan, before commenting about his slight displeasure of the earlier episode where the senior just suddenly join him on-stage for the performance of the song ‘Hoshi no Stride’. 

"..." Ootori Itsuki didn't say anything but he was reflecting on his earlier actions, okay… so maybe it wasn't a very good move on his part since he didn't at least give Yuuta ample warning before pulling the stunt…for that, he supposed he would have to apologize. 

“I apologize, in future, I will make sure to warn you in advance if I intend to drop in and join your performance on a spur. Of course, strictly for unofficial performance.” Ootori added the second part when he noticed the frown on Yuuta’s face. 

"As long as you know and get the idea that the surprise guest performer segment is usually reserved for the audiences and not the other way round, I supposed I could let it slipped this time." Yuuta sighed aloud before he dug into his bag and pulled the autographed photo-book and ‘Dreaming Time' CD out and hand them over to the silver-haired senior. 

"Oh~you managed to get the items signed! Thank you, Yuuta-kun." Ootori Itsuki beams and the earlier serious mood was soon forgotten. 

“...You’re welcome.” Yuuta muttered back in response, inwardly, he was rolling his eyes at the senior’s reaction. 

It wasn't so difficult to get Ashu Yuuta's signature seeing as that's his alternate persona. Technically, Yuuta could easily sign these items on the spot and return them to Ootori Itsuki, that day the senior took the items out and put in a request for Ashu Yuuta to sign on the CD and photo-book. However, because Yuuta was keeping his Ashu persona a secret from the general public… he would need to pretend Ashu as a separate entity and thus is unable to simply sign and return the items to the senior on the same day. 

Speaking of, his teammates from ‘Stardust' now have a wonderful private joke between them. Thankfully, they didn't share the joke with Gochin or Kenken but seeing as only Kuga gets to see them from time to time due to his modeling jobs. Yuuta was fairly relieved since Kuga isn't one who would gossips around, as for Korekuni Ryuji of KitaKore…Yuuta has to make sure they never get to hear about this little detail from any of the members on ‘Stardust'. 

Yuuta yelped when he came back down to earth and saw the close-up features of Ootori Itsuki, which prompts the silver-haired senior to laugh at his response. “Yuuta-kun, whatever were you thinking about that you completely lose track of your surroundings?” 

"Nothing important…the question now is why are you standing so close to me, Ootori-senpai?" Yuuta asks back in return. 

"I noticed your lack of reaction to my words and felt it prudent to check if you are still awake. I've heard of tales whereby people could fell asleep in a standing position, or some even could sleep with eyes open." Ootori Itsuki responded with a shrug, keeping his eye out on Yuuta's reaction. 

“...I was just zoning out for a bit.” Yuuta sighed in response, while he tried to keep his cheeks from flaming. 

"I see… but do avoid zoning out when you are outside the next time around, accidents may happen if you aren't careful." Ootori Itsuki advised.

“Duly noted.” Yuuta nodded obediently in response. 

“Nah… Yuuta-kun, I’m curious.” Ootori Itsuki then started, causing the teen to blink in bewilderment since Yuuta couldn’t make sense of what the senior was trying to say. 

"Curious about what, exactly?" Yuuta questioned warily. 

"Your birthday… which is the actual real birthday of yours? On the school records, it was listed as the 10th of October, but the biography information online claimed the birthday to be on the 24th of December instead." Ootori Itsuki plastered on an innocent look as he turns towards Yuuta and waited for a response from the teen. 

“...10th of October is the real birthday, 24th of December is just a date I listed on random for the press when the topic came up for discussion," Yuuta responded easily enough if there's any lingering doubt on whether the senior knew of his secret persona - this particular question was enough to confirm his thoughts on the subject. 

Ootori Itsuki nodded before a look of sadness crosses his features, and that caught Yuuta’s attention and thus the teen decides to ask. “Is anything wrong, Ootori-senpai?” 

“I’m just slightly disappointed that your birthday isn’t on the 24th of December, I guess…” Ootori said again, with a sad smile etched on his lips. 

"Erm…may I be inclined to ask why are you disappointed by that little fact that my authentic birthday isn't on the 24th of December?” Yuuta asks, sounding confused over the senior’s reaction. 

“24th of December is my birthday, well… also Tsubasa's birthday. However, it's been a long time since we celebrated our birthdays together. After all, Tsubasa is now the heir to the Hiragi family…and being the heir he had a dozen obligations to attend. Thus, having no time for me on our shared birthday…so I guess I was kind of hoping that your birthday falls on the 24th of December so we can celebrate the day together, somehow." Ootori explained, careful to keep his sad look intact as he launched into his sad tale of not having anyone to celebrate his birthday with. 

"Wait…24th of December is your birthday? Wow…" Yuuta breathes, completely stunned by how much a coincidence this was. A random date he churns out to the public as the birthday date of his ‘Ashu' persona just happens to be the birthday of the senior he admired?! And then, he remembered the little detail about the day is the birthday of Hiragi Tsubasa and got confused, again. 

“Senpai…you mentioned Hiragi-senpai sharing the same birthday date as you, and you mention him being the heir to the Hiragi family now. Does that mean Hiragi-senpai wasn’t the heir to the family before?” Yuuta then asks.

"Oh…don't tell Tsubasa that I'd told you, but the two of us shared the same birthday because we are brothers. Fraternal twin brothers, in fact, but that all changes when grandfather swing by one morning and decides to take Tsubasa away to groom as the proper heir to the Hiragi family. Apparently, he finds that he's getting old in his age and neither of his sons is producing off-springs for him to pass down the legacy of the family and thus decides to groom Tsubasa as the heir to the Hiragi family instead." Ootori Itsuki recounted the tale of how Hiragi Tsubasa used to be Ootori Tsubasa, at one point of time. 

"...I see…well, if you don't mind that I only have half the day available on the 24th of December - I wouldn’t mind celebrating the day with you.” Yuuta eventually offered, with tinted pink cheeks after mentally checking his schedule for the day. 

“Really?! You will celebrate the day with me?!” Ootori Itsuki beams, his eyes lighting up as though it’s Christmas. 

"Well… yeah, that's what you want - isn't it? Someone, to celebrate your birthday with you?" Yuuta cocked his head slightly to the side in an adorable manner, causing the silver-haired senior's self-control to slip and ended up lifting a completely startled Yuuta up as he spins the teen around in the air for a few seconds while he broke into a happy dance of sort. 

"Just what on earth are you doing - Ootori?" Hiragi Tsubasa, who happened to chance upon the sight, pinched the bridge of his nose wearily as he inquires. 

“Ara? Hiragi…” Ootori Itsuki then paused, as he flicked his glance from his younger brother to the teen he is still lifting up in the air with his hands and sweat-dropped. “Sorry, Yuuta-kun…I got a little too excited.” 

"Yes, I can see that plain as a clear day." Yuuta deadpan, and once he felt his feet firmly planted back onto the ground - he turns towards the bespectacled senior and greeted. 

"Good afternoon, Hiragi-senpai. Out of curiosity, I'd just heard from Ootori-senpai that both of you shared a birthday on the 24th of December. Seeing as the day is Christmas eve, how many presents do people bestowed upon you on that day? Do you get both a Christmas and a birthday gift?" Yuuta had to ask since his Ashu persona tends to receive double gifts from his fans. 

Of course, within the members of B-Project - he received separate gifts on a different day. They usually don't shower him with birthday gifts on the 24th of December because they knew it wasn’t his authentic birthday date. However, he does receive gift cards on 24th December for his birthday from friends in the media industry who didn't know the 24th of December is just a faux date he had given as his ‘Ashu’ persona birthday. 

"..." Hiragi Tsubasa was caught off-guard for a minute before he responded. "Usually, it's just one gift I received from friends and acquaintance alike. Although, due to the two occasions - the gifts tend to be more lavish in nature." 

“I see…” Yuuta nodded, but before he could leave the site - he heard the voice of Ootori Itsuki calling out for his attention. 

“Yuuta-kun, I wanted two separate gifts from you. It need not be lavish or expensive by any standards, but I definitely wanted two separate gifts. One for Christmas and the other for Birthday.” Ootori Itsuki declared. 

“...” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response, especially when Hiragi-senpai tapped Ootori-senpai on the head and told him to ignore the silver-haired senior’s words. 

“Please ignore him, one gift is enough.” Hiragi Tsubasa told Yuuta, and the last thing Yuuta heard before he completely left the two seniors’ presence was that the bespectacled senior informing Ootori-senpai that they needed to speak. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 completed! What do you guys think of the chapter? XD As there’s lack of time, I’ll cut the crap :D 
> 
> I gave Team Sazanami Cameo in this chapter, the last chapter was Team Akatsuki. :P 
> 
> Also, again Nakakoji Haruma was a character that got neglected in the main series of Starmyu so I gave him a background in my fic. He was from the same middle school with Yuuta, so he’s presently the key for Yuuta to endear himself with Team Sazanami ^^;; 
> 
> For Team Akatsuki, it’s obvious Jumonji would have the most opportunity to interact with Yuuta due to his mother’s job as Yashamaru’s assistant. 
> 
> Right, the kids from Junior High that came and watch the performance definitely includes the future students of Team Shiki. XD Their fanboy obsession/idolization of Team Ootori has to come from somewhere right? XD


	24. The ‘Ashu’ virus & the birth of the fan-club for Stardust!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we witness the birth of the fan-club for Stardust.   
Yuuta is no longer in denial of his senpai's interest in him XD   
Haruma & Team Sazanami joins the crowd, and Yuuta 'contracted' a virus named 'Ashu' virus which involves giving everyone a moniker as he goes around XD

The week following the end of the unveiling stage performance of ‘Stardust’, Ootori Itsuki took an absence of one week from school. 

“How strange…” Nayuki was commenting during breakfast on Wednesday, 20th of September, and Yuuta asks quizzically back in return. 

“Huh? What do you mean by strange?” 

"I think Na-chan is referring specifically to the lack of Ootori-senpai's presence actually, seeing as usually, he tends to pop out of nowhere and start flirting shamelessly with you, after all." Tsukigami Kaito commented as he pours himself a cup of tea while waiting for Nayuki to get their breakfast ready. 

"..." Yuuta remained silent when Tsukigami brought up the issue of Ootori Itsuki's tendency to flirt shamelessly with him whenever the senior was around. There was no point in trying to contradict the saying because everyone in the school is pretty much certain of the silver-haired senior's high level of interest in him. 

Yes, even the KitaKore duo agrees to the notion that Ootori Itsuki either is crushing on him or the senior is very much romantically invested in him. Heck, Ootori Itsuki had already outright says that he likes Ashu Yuuta of ‘Thrive' and had acted like a fan-boy whenever the topic of ‘Thrive' or Ashu Yuuta was brought up for discussion. Because Ashu Yuuta is the alternate persona of him - Hoshitani Yuuta, it seems a little ridiculous for him to deny the saying which is circulating about the school now. 

Albeit, the saying that's circulating in school was that Ootori Itsuki has a crush on his former student - Hoshitani Yuuta. The most that are mentioned about Ashu Yuuta would be Ootori Itsuki is now a loyal ‘Thriver' and that statement always had Yuuta feeling the urge to face-palm in response. 

"Speaking of Ootori-senpai, someone mentioned that he was spinning you in the air on the day following the end of our unveiling stage performance?" Tengenji Kakeru then spoke up, drawing Yuuta's attention to him. 

“...Ah, yeah…he got a little too excited after I promised to spend the 24th of Dec with him.” Yuuta responded, somewhat embarrassed when the image of that particular day’s event came flashing back into his mind. 

“Oh~ so you already made plans to spend Christmas eve together, eh?” Tengenji directed a sly glance towards Yuuta’s direction, causing Yuuta to flush crimson before responding. 

“Actually, it’s more of a celebration for his birthday.” 

"I see… but weren't your presence required at the birthday bash organized by the fans of Ashu Yuuta, that day?" Tsukigami then asks back in return. 

“That’s only in the morning, and since the media people all believed that 24th Dec is my birthday - I get the rest of the day free, anyway. So, I figure I could spend the remaining half of that day with him…” Yuuta explained, his cheeks still slightly pink from the effect of Tengenji’s earlier words. 

“Good morning, members of the former Team Ootori.” Just then, Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi strolled into the dining hall calling out a greeting before turning towards Nayuki’s direction and requested. “Can I take my breakfast here with you guys today?” 

And then, turning back to the rest of the members of ‘Stardust’ - Ugawa Akira asks. “So, what were you guys chatting about earlier?” 

"Nothing much, just conversing about Ootori-senpai is all." Kuga Shuu responded before Tengenji could open his mouth because of knowing Tengenji and Ugawa … the duo would end up squabbling once they begin conversing. 

"Ah…your team's beloved Ootori-senpai has applied for a one-week absence from school it seems. At least, that was what Hiragi-senpai said and I believe your team leader knew that as well." Ugawa Akira said as he joined the members of ‘Stardust' at their table, waiting for his breakfast order to be served. 

“Ootori-senpai took a one-week absence from school? Why though? It certainly cannot be due to his impromptu decision to perform a duet with Yuuta during our unveiling stage performance since that is just an unofficial performance.” Tsukigami raised his eyebrow up in question to Ugawa’s words, directing his questions towards Yuuta instead since the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi had mentioned that Yuuta is privy to the details just now. 

"You are right to say that Itsuki-senpai's leave of absence had nothing to do with his antics during our performance in the school cafeteria last Friday. Apparently, the film production team requested his assistance to help with the casting auditions." Yuuta responded in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Oh… and you know about this because…?" Nayuki then inquires from his position in front of the cook-top from the open concept kitchen situated within the dining hall of the school dormitory building. 

Of course, this is not the only kitchen available in the school dormitory building - there is another bigger kitchen equipped with an industrial fridge for the official kitchen staff usage to prepare meals for the residents of the dormitory. The present kitchen which Nayuki uses is mostly catered to the use of residents who would like to prepare food for themselves. 

"I received a text from Itsuki-senpai informing me of his absence from school for a week a few days ago," Yuuta responded nonchalantly. 

"I see… by the way, since when did you switch the way you addressed Ootori-senpai?" Tsukigami then asks, picking the moment when Yuuta was reaching for his glass of orange juice. 

Immediately, Yuuta froze for a split second before recovering and let out a dramatic sigh as he turns towards Tsukigami and said. "Well… he was commenting last night to me via the phone on how I was addressing you guys using those cute monikers and wanted one as well. I told him the monikers were a creation of Ashu Yuuta, and I am only using them…so he suggested for me to come up with a moniker for him. When I told him I can't think of any…he demand for me to address him by his given name instead. So, I guess I'm just practicing so I don't accidentally revert back to the original way of how I addressed him when he's back from the one-week leave of absence he took from the school…" 

“What are you doing in here, Ugawa-chan?” Tengenji, on the other hand, demanded from the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi. 

"I'm hungry, and even though I still stand by my opinion that Team Ootori is made up of a bunch of motley people…I can't deny the fact that Nayuki's cooking is better than the lady that serves us meals in the dormitory." Ugawa explained, ever since that dinner invitation from some weeks ago… Ugawa Akira was completely entrapped by Nayuki's delicious home-made meals. Thus, every now and then he would swing by to join the ‘Stardust' for breakfast. 

"Who are you calling motley?!" Tengenji snapped, and once again - the duo starts their routine of trading insults. 

“...” Yuuta took one look at the sight and pull his mobile up as he dropped the leader of Team Hiragi a message. 

Yuuta: Tat-chan, Uwa-chan is provoking Kerukeru again.

Tatsumi Rui blinked down at the message he received from Hoshitani in puzzlement, before typing back in response. 

Tatsumi: Noted on Ugawa, I'm assuming Uwa-chan is Ugawa since I can't think of anyone else who would provoke Tengenji that would need to bring up to our attention. Anyway, we are on our way over. Speaking of, what's with the moniker Tat-chan? Is that supposed to be me, by the way?

Yuuta: Weren’t you feeling exasperated over the idea of half the school addressing you as Tatsumi-hime, the other day? Thus, I thought I’ll give you a new moniker instead…So, what do you think of the new moniker - Tat-chan?

Tatsumi: I’ll take anything so long it isn’t hime related, see you shortly. 

“Rui, what makes you so happy?” Sawatari Eigo questioned upon noting the smile on his friend. 

“I got a new nickname from Hoshitani, and the best thing is … it isn’t princess related.” Tatsumi Rui smiles as he responded to Sawatari Eigo’s inquiries. 

Sawatari Eigo sweat-dropped, but nodded in response to Tatsumi Rui’s words. He knew how much Rui dislike the idea of being addressed as ‘Tatsumi-hime’ but unfortunately when it comes down to nickname - his friend’s personal opinion matters not to the majority of the school population. 

Granted, the same thing had happened to Ootori Itsuki once since the silver-haired senior also did play the role of a woman before during his middle-school days…but nobody seems willing to address the senior as Mistress Ootori. Probably they feared the reaction of the senior in question since one could never tell what Ootori Itsuki might do to them in retaliation. Another possible reason behind the students' hesitation to address Ootori Itsuki as Mistress Ootori is likely because of Ootori Itsuki's relations to the school director. It is, after all, a common knowledge that the Ootori is a branch family to the Hiragi family who managed and runs Ayanagi Academy. 

“Good morning, Tat-chan and Eicchin.” Yuuta greeted cheerfully upon sighting the arrival of Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo. 

“Good morning, Hoshitani.” Tatsumi Rui greeted back with a smile while Sawatari Eigo blinked in confusion over the moniker that slips out from Hoshitani Yuuta’s lips. 

“What was that again?” Sawatari Eigo could not help but asks. 

"Morning greeting?" Yuuta tilted his head slightly to the side as he questions back in return. 

"Not the morning greeting part, the monikers that slip from your lips. I get that Tat-chan is referring to Tatsumi, was Eicchin perhaps referring to me?" Sawatari Eigo asks in bewilderment. 

“Erm… yeah, yes actually.” Yuuta laughed nervously as he responded, inwardly berating himself for slipping up, again. 

Meanwhile, Ugawa Akira who had been provoking Tengenji earlier fell silent when he noticed the arrival of the two members he respected the most in his team. 

“Morning, Tatsumin…” Ugawa greeted meekly. 

"Good morning, Ugawa." Tatsumi greeted but eyed the pink-haired member of his team with a ‘What am I going to do with your bad habit of insulting people?' kind of look in his eyes. 

"Hoshitani, is there a reason why you are going around bestowing people with monikers?" Sawatari Eigo glanced towards Yuuta as he voices his doubt across, he seems to recall just the other day someone mentioned Hoshitani dubbing a member of Team Akatsuki with a moniker which is a shortened form of the guy's family name? 

“...” Yuuta froze for a second, before laughing nervously as he said. “You don’t like the moniker I picked out for you?” 

"This is not about my preference of the moniker you bestowed me with but your sudden habit of giving everyone a moniker… where did it come from?" Sawatari Eigo asks again. 

"I think that's something he caught from his other namesake - you know, Ashu Yuuta of Thrive? Oh right, I forgot you guys weren't that educated in pop culture so you probably wouldn't know. However, there's this one guy in the idol unit ‘Thrive' who I think recently Ootori-senpai developed a fan-boy obsession with…and the ‘Stardust' is spending a lot of time shadowing the members of ‘Thrive' on their job. So, I think Yuuta here got a little bit influenced by Ashu Yuuta and decides to nickname the people around him, too." It was Tsukigami Kaito that responded to the question Sawatari Eigo posed, while Yuuta shoots a look of gratitude towards the navy-haired teen on his team. 

“Yes…I think that’s it, I’ve caught the Ashu Yuuta virus… apparently.” Yuuta laughed nervously in response, while another newcomer pops into the picture. 

"I thought that the 'Ashu' virus never did leave your system…" Nakakoji Haruma hesitated for a second before he decides to announce his presence to the two teams gathered in the dining hall. 

Upon Nakakoji Haruma’s words, everyone from within the dining hall shifted their eyes towards the newcomer and had to pause for a second as they try to place the face with a name. The only exception is, of course, Hoshitani Yuuta who greeted the newcomer brightly with yet another moniker. 

“Ah! It’s Nakacchin! Hello, how are you faring in the composition department or was it the vocal department?” Yuuta greeted the newcomer with a cheerful wave. 

"...I'm doing fine, and it's the vocal department I'm enrolled in…Yuuta. I'll forgive you for not remembering I'm in the same department as you, only because I know the name list of Class 1A and Class 1D that were pinned to the notice board on the first day of the school year over at the school's entrance are too far apart. That and the fact you probably won't check further once you found your own name on the list. Likewise, in case it escaped your notice - I thought to inform you that I'm presently also a candidate for the musical department." Nakakoji Haruma felt it prudent to remind his former classmate. 

"Eh?! You are? Which team were you on?" Yuuta felt his eyes widening in surprise as he starts pressing for details. 

“I’m on Team Sazanami.” Nakakoji Haruma was didn’t even bother asking why Yuuta didn’t know that little detail, most likely the teen didn’t notice his presence during the audition stage for the musical department and therefore wasn’t even thinking to look for his name on the list of candidates' teams. 

“Haha…sorry, I apologize...I didn’t know you were at the audition for the musical department.” Yuuta apologized, slightly embarrassed while giving his explanation of why he wasn’t aware of his middle-school classmate being part of the musical department candidate from a Star-Team. 

"It's fine, Tsukigami and Tengenji stood out more than I do. I get it, I really do... heck, even Tatsumi Rui stands out more during the audition stage. If I were, to be honest, I'm quite surprised that I ended up on Team Sazanami too." Nakakoji Haruma admitted. 

"Nah... either way, if you ended up in Team Sazanami – you most probably performed better than me in the interview stage. Certainly, you are aware of how our team is made up of failures? We all failed at the interview stage, one way or another... but thankfully Ootori-senpai the ‘weirdo' decides to pick us up from the dumpster." Yuuta responded in a jokingly manner. 

“...” Nakakoji Haruma sweat-dropped at Yuuta’s words, inwardly wondering how on earth should he respond to something like that. After a moment of awkward silence, Nakakoji Haruma shakes his head before speaking up, again. 

“Either way...just in case you had another short-term memory episode, are you aware of how much stuff you have lying about in my home and not having the insight to get them back from me at all?” 

It took a while, but eventually, Yuuta remembered. "Oh…oh…you are referring to that entire set of home recording studio equipment, isn't it?" 

"Yes, so my question now is - if my parents were to return it via courier shipment. Which address should they ship it to? Your mom or your dad? Because I am quite certain they can't ship it here, there's not enough space in the dorm room to fit everything in." Nakakoji Haruma deadpan. 

"Good question, can I come back to you later on this? I need to check with my sisters to see if there's any space to fit in that entire home recording studio equipment…" Yuuta paused for a minute before responding, seeing as he hasn't been home for quite some time he can't be sure whether or not there's still room to fit that equipment in his family residence. 

“Sure, just don’t take too long. I can’t guarantee my parents won’t donate them out if it took too long for you to come back to me on this.” Nakakoji Haruma responded, before nodding at the other occupants in the dining hall and turn to leave the room. 

“Wait, Nakakoji-kun…when you mentioned the ‘Ashu’ virus never leaving Hoshitani’s system… does that mean he has this habit of giving people monikers since his middle-school days?” Sawatari Eigo calls out to the attention of the black-haired teen on Team Sazanami as he voiced his doubts across. 

"Well… you heard how he addressed me, isn't it? That moniker started sometime in our first year back in middle-school, and I believe the reason he gives me then was the fact that my name is too long. He has the habit of shortening people's names, but of course, if the person's name is short by nature - he wouldn't give a moniker. Not exactly, unless he's really close to the other party. For instance, the way he addressed Mishima Kei-senpai and Korekuni Ryuji from the 2nd year? He dubbed Ryuji senpai as Ryu-chan but addressed Kei-senpai as Kei in private. That's the difference, it basically meant he has a closer bond with Ryuji-senpai as opposed to Kei-senpai." Nakakoji Haruma explained. 

“So, going by your theory what you are saying that you are close to Hoshitani? Seeing as he dubbed you as Nakacchin instead of just shortening your name to Haru or something.” Nanjou Koki then pops in and interjected his own two cents about the topic of discussion. 

"Yep, weren't you just claiming that your relationship with Hoshitani is just a typical normal classmates kind of relationship?" Todo Hajime then added on, reminding the black haired teen on their team of what he said the other day during the unveiling stage performance of ‘Stardust'. 

“It used to be just Haruma…but then after I helped him out in a school project, I ended up being dubbed Nakacchin by him. Oh, and I got declared his best friend in school around the same time too.” Nakakoji Haruma added as an afterthought. 

"Aw, ~~ Is Nakacchin sad to lose the best friend spot in my school life? Don't worry, even if you are now no longer my best friend since the spot now belongs to Na-chan - you are still considered a part of my close friends' circle!" Yuuta decides to act cute then, so he threw Nakakoji Haruma one of his versions of the puppy eyes. 

"...Fine, I get your point… please stop staring at me with those puppy eyes of yours." Nakakoji Haruma then proceeds to make a hasty exit from the dining hall of the school dorm, before he shattered his own image by fooling back with Yuuta in return. They used to mess with one another by using puppy eyes attack on one another out of boredom. 

Later that day during lunch break, Yuuta brought Nayuki along with him as they gate-crashed the lunch gathering session of Team Sazanami. 

"Nakacchin, help… I desperately need your help with maths!" Yuuta practically begs as he pushes his maths assignment under the nose of Nakakoji Haruma. 

"...Where's Tsukigami, isn't he the one tutoring you in maths?" The black-haired teen of Team Sazanami sighed, as he took the offered maths assignment away from Yuuta to take a closer look at the questions. 

"Kaicchin got called out for a CM job with Haruto-san," Yuuta responded as he looks pleadingly at Nakakoji Haruma. 

“Fine, when is this due?” Nakakoji Haruma asked, if possible he would prefer tutoring Yuuta outside of the lunch hour. Seeing as he isn’t eating rice-ball, but noodles… he would very much prefer to not have his noodles in their soggy state. 

"Tomorrow," Yuuta responded. 

“Tonight, after dinner - I’ll meet you in the student’s lounge. Now leave me alone to take my lunch in peace.” Nakakoji Haruma instructed, shooing Yuuta away from his team’s lunch session. 

“Thank you, Nakacchin.” Yuuta beams before pulling Nayuki off to join the table of Team Hiragi instead. 

For Akatsuki Kyoji, he felt as though he had stepped into the zone of the twilight. How on earth did Hoshitani Yuuta worm his way into the company of the other star-team so easily? He could understand how Team Hiragi has no issues with Hoshitani Yuuta's presence among them since the two teams already had gotten used to one another presence after the training camp which the two teams shared the same training grounds. However, since when did Hoshitani Yuuta start getting chummy with the members of Team Sazanami? 

“Akatsuki, what’s with that dumbfounded look on your face?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion inquires out of curiosity when he noticed the look on the orange-haired member of the present Kao Council upon the teen return to the Kao Council building. 

"...Sazanami, since when did your students start getting chummy with Hoshitani Yuuta?" Akatsuki ignored the question from Yuzuriha, and instead directed his question towards the figure of Sazanami Sakuya. 

"Considering one of my students is an old-time acquaintance of Hoshitani, it isn't really strange for the two groups to start interacting with one another." Sazanami Sakuya responded peacefully. 

“Old-time acquaintance?” Akatsuki frowned, wondering why he wasn’t aware of the fact. 

"Geez… you need to snap out of it. Your obsession with Ootori isn't healthy, it makes you lose track of the surroundings…" Yuzuriha rolls his eyes heavenwards as he addressed Akatsuki. 

"Huh?" Akatsuki could only blink in confusion, causing the green-haired member of the Kao Council to comment something inaudible in French under his breath. 

"Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami apparently came from the same middle school as Hoshitani Yuuta, and they appeared to have worked together during their middle school days as well. Hence, Sazanami's response to it being a matter of time before Hoshitani's group starts mingling with the members of his star-team." Hiragi Tsubasa eventually answered the lingering doubts Akatsuki has in the back of his mind of this current turn of events. 

"...When did this information come into the light?" Akatsuki took a minute to digest the information, before asking. 

“On the day of the unveiling stage performance of Stardust.” Sazanami Sakuya answered in a flat tone of voice. 

“...” 

“I can’t believe the first thing Akatsuki-senpai entered our practice hall was to ascertain whether or not were we fans of the ‘Stardust’.” Yurino Mayu proclaimed as he entered the dining hall of the school dormitory that evening. 

"Well… considering that there's now a fan-club of ‘Stardust' in the Junior High division following the end of their unveiling stage performance… and taking into consideration of Akatsuki-senpai's aversion to the former Team Ootori. I would say I kind of anticipate his reaction to being something along this line." Manjome Koji responded with a shrug. 

“True… but it’s still a little irking that Akatsuki-senpai actually thought we would end up becoming fans to the ‘Stardust’ just because we’d all been present in the school cafeteria when ‘Stardust’ did their unveiling stage performance gig.” Yurino Mayu complained under his breath, as he took at the seat their team usually frequent whenever they were in the dining hall. 

“There’s a fan-club of ‘Stardust’ in the Junior High division?!” Yuuta gaped as he shifted wide alarming eyes to his blond friend - Nayuki Toru. 

"Erm…yea, they called themselves the ‘Stardustiers' and I should apologize, it seems Tsumugi-chan gave them the idea to start the fan-club." Nayuki then proceeds to launch into the entire tale of how the fan-club of Stardust was founded in the Junior High division of Ayanagi Academy. 

"..." Yuuta was completely speechless by the end of Nayuki's recount of how the fan-club of them started in the Junior High division. He guesses he should be thankful Tsumugi didn't think to start a series of fan-based merchandise of them for the moment…seeing as the girl likely had a dozen photographs of ‘Stardust' hidden away somewhere in her inventory. 

Correction - not ‘Stardust' but Team Ootori… the girl had snapped photos of them before, during and after the newcomers' debut performance since they were using the costumes for their mid-term home economics class. Still, considering Team Ootori and Stardust was one of the same group of people…the girls could essentially use the photos of Team Ootori for the fan-based merchandise if they want. 

"Na-chan, I don't care what you need to tell them… but please don't let the girls get the idea of producing fan-based merchandise for sale. Tell them if they wish to do so, they would have to gain advance clearance approval from either High Edge Records or Daikoku Productions." Yuuta told his blond friend, despite knowing that this could only hinder the girls for a short period… but as long as he could delay the appearance of these fan-based merchandises in the online market until after the official debut of ‘Stardust' it would be considered enough. 

“Hoshitani, the costumes you wanted us to customize are done. You can come over and picked them up tomorrow from the home-craft room.” Just then, a newcomer butted into the conversation of Nayuki and Yuuta drawing the duo’s attention. 

“Ah… thanks, I’ll be sure to pick them up tomorrow morning.” Yuuta directed a bright smile towards the newcomer that had the burgundy-haired teen blushing in return. 

“...I think you just got us our first fan-boy in the high-school division.”Nayuki Toru deadpan in response, after watching how the teen from Class 1B scurried off with a happy skip. 

“Eh?!” Yuuta turns disbelieving eyes upon his blond friend to see if his friend was jesting, but it seems Nayuki was rather serious of his earlier statement. 

“Isn’t Ootori-senpai technically the first fan-boy of your team in our division?” Toraishi Izumi pointed out, as he dropped into the seat next to Nayuki. Inumine Seishiro, on the other hand, settled himself next to Yuuta. 

“...I don’t think Ootori-senpai count towards a typical fan of our team, he’s literally flaunting his interest with Yuuta everywhere he goes.” Nayuki commented with amusement lurking behind his eyes as he glanced towards Yuuta who is busy telling the names of ‘MoonS’ members to the energetic Inumine who had bought a copy of a pop culture magazine featuring the group after recognizing Hikaru on the cover. 

“That, I agree…” Toraishi howled in laughter then, he could still remember the scenario whereby their entire team overheard the tongue-lashing Hiragi-senpai gave to Ootori-senpai over that stunt pulled during the ‘Stardust’ performance on the 15th of September. Subsequently, there was also a conversation about some episodes of spinning Hoshitani around in the air? Granted, he didn't get the whole story from the earful Hiragi-senpai subjected Ootori-senpai to… but he still couldn't help but be amused by the idea of the entire episode.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, I was going to make this part 1 of the Ayanagi Festival… but then, when I reach 3000 words and still nothing gets a mention of the Ayanagi Festival. I decide to postpone that event, and let the fan-club make its' appearance first. 
> 
> As to the ‘Ashu' virus… it's referring to how Yuuta goes around bestowing people with the moniker. XD Haruma pops into the scene, and thus Yuuta's sudden habit of giving people monikers becomes something of a past habit. 
> 
> Although, Ootori himself is absent in this chapter… his name got mentioned a couple of times :P I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, see you next chapter XD 
> 
> Last but not least, how many people should be in Team Shiki? 4 or 5 students? They likely will make an appearance soon, and I need to create names, etc for them.


	25. The Ayanagi Festival - Class Performance: Cos-play, Mime and Song Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the Ayanagi Festival is finally here!   
The first part of the chapter covers a little bit about the CM job Kaicchin and Haruto is filming together.  
A little bit insight is given on Nayuki's background dancing gigs, as he work on getting over his stage fright.   
Finally, the class performance which Nayuki and Yuuta is working on gets unveiled as the Ayanagi Festival arrives.

"Oh~ Kaicchin, you're back. How did your CM job goes?" Yuuta inquires when he looked up from the maths question Nakacchin was explaining to him to see the figure of Tsukigami Kaito entering the students' lounge. 

"It's okay… all things considered." Tsukigami Kaito shrugged, honestly though, before today he had never thought he would be able to work together with his elder brother on the same job. Because, if he was to be realistic, he still had a long way to go before he could stand on the same stage as his brother performing in the same musical production. The idea of meeting his brother in another work environment has never occurred to him before today's event, so if he would have to summarize today's event with one word - it would be ‘enlightening'. 

CM is the short abbreviation form for Commercial Movie, hence to a certain extent it involves acting to a certain degree. At the same time, CM is usually filmed to advertise something new in the market to the general audience. 

For Kaito, this is his first official assignment received from Daikoku Productions since the audition for the musical ensemble the other time, technically doesn’t really count as a job seeing as he’s not paid for that audition assignment. However, the CM job he agreed to take on today would be paid - albeit the amount is significantly lesser than what his elder brother would be getting. 

The product that is going to be featured in the CM is a new model phone - the AQUOS Compact series, which would only be made available to the general public in December, this year. The company that design the phone has selected his elder brother - Tsukigami Haruto as the spokesperson for the phone. 

The CM involves a scene whereby communications between family members were necessary, initially, the CM production team thought of getting one of their parents to appear in the commercial film but his elder brother had somehow vetoed the idea. Instead, his elder brother recommended him for the role claiming to say that the phone is a new generation phone - it would make better sense to feature youngsters as compared to the elder generation. 

Hence, that resulted in Tsukigami being called out mid-class to attend a production meeting with the CM filming team. The actual filming of the CM will take place this coming Saturday, so it wouldn't affect his daily classes in school. 

“Seeing as you’re back only at this timing, I’m going to assume you agreed to take up the job?” Yuuta then prompted, knowing very well that there is no way the CM would complete its’ filming on the same day the production meeting was called. 

"Yes well… the pay is adequate, and it's a good learning experience." Kaito shrugged, although he has to say if he could skip out on the dinner session with his brother that follows the end of the production meeting would be better. Unfortunately, he couldn't - so he was forced to sit through the dinner session with his elder brother and made small talks throughout. 

Not wanting to spend the entire dinner speaking of his ‘enjoyable’ high-school life, Kaito kind of spend his time dining with his elder brother talking about Yuuta and Ootori-senpai instead. Of course, this is something he would never tell his team leader about. 

"True…so what brings you over to the students' lounge? If you are looking for the notes from the classes you missed, I think you would have better luck getting them from Shuu-chan - if he bothered with notes taking that is." Yuuta commented, since Tsukigami and he was in two different classes. Therefore, his notes from class today probably won't be much help to the navy-haired teen. 

"...On the contrary, I'm looking for Na-chan actually." Tsukigami then said, inwardly thinking that even if he need notes for the classes he missed today - he wouldn't consider borrowing Kuga's either seeing as that guy also flunked his mid-terms badly. Ultimately, Kuga has to get tutoring help from Kerukeru to pass the make-up exams. Likewise, it's also the same situation with Yuuta but Yuuta is slightly easier to handle because he didn't flunk as many subjects as Kuga did. 

“Oh…if it’s Na-chan, I think he’s in the shower. You can wait for him in our room, I think he would head back to the dorm room before swinging by to check on my homework progress.” Yuuta responded then. 

“Yuuta, please focus!” Nakakoji Haruma felt his eyebrow twitching as Yuuta continue to speak with Tsukigami, forgoing his half-completed maths homework in the process. 

“Yikes! Sorry.” Yuuta jumped slightly when he felt his middle-school classmate using a roll-up book to tap on the table where he was working on the homework, attempting to draw his attention back on his half-written homework. 

"I see you've found a maths replacement tutor, so I'll leave you to work on your homework in peace," Tsukigami smirked when he glanced down at the questions which Yuuta was working on and spotted another few mistakes, before turning around to head off in search for Nayuki Toru. 

“There you are…” Tsukigami exclaimed, finally locating the blond outside Tengenji’s room. 

“Hmm…? Tsukigami-kun, you were looking for me?” Nayuki directed a questioning glance towards the navy-haired teen as he responded. 

"Yes. I'm looking for you, although I'm curious about what are you doing outside Tengenji's room. Anyway, I'm supposed to inform you that the performance scheduled for Killer King tomorrow evening at the TV station has been shifted from studio 3 to studio 5. Speaking of, is Shuuji-san intending to let you do background dancing gigs all the way until the TV debut of ‘Stardust' comes around?" Tsukigami could not help but wonders aloud. 

“Thanks for the update… as to your question about the background dancing gigs, that is something I wouldn’t know. I guess it all depends on how fast I could get over my stage fright.” Nayuki sighed aloud in response, avoiding the topic of his presence outside Tengenji’s room altogether. 

"And how is your task of overcoming stage fright coming along?" Tsukigami asks next, knowing that Nayuki was avoiding the certain topic of discussion but is willing to let it slide for the time being. 

"...So far it's been okay…but then the past few performances are all pre-recorded shows hence there aren't too many audiences around. Tomorrow is different though, it would be a live broadcasting program." Nayuki responded, feeling the gloomy feeling setting in on him. 

“What kind of program is that then?” Tsukigami asks, wanting to snap the blond out of that depressive mindset but he wasn’t really successful in that area so maybe he ought to get Yuuta in to change the blond’s mood or something? 

"A talent-time competition program for kids, the Killer-King are among the judges' panel and is the special guest performers for tomorrow's episode. They are going to perform the song ‘Hungry wolf', and I'm going to be one of the background dancers for that performance of theirs." Nayuki explained, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain or demo the dance steps to that particular song though…although he supposed if Tsukigami is indeed curious about how the dance steps would look like he could show him a video online instead. 

Inside the privacy of Tengenji Kakeru's room, a set of triplets sat around the kotatsu table as they packed up the pile of DVDs for the anime show - ‘Vampire Knight'. The trio was waiting for the duo outside to leave before taking their departure from Tengenji Kakeru's room. 

“I still don’t understand why the discussion meeting has to take place in my room?!” Tengenji Kakeru muttered under his breath, frowning as he took in the tight of his beloved cat getting cozy with one of the Mochizuki triplets. 

"Simple, your room is significantly bigger than ours. Besides, we are sharing a triple room so it makes sense for our room space to be smaller after fitting in all our stuff. Moreover, due to Yuuta's decision to keep the performance details under wraps…we have to avoid having the meeting in public areas too. Hence, your room became the best option available." One of the Mochizuki triplets smirked as he responded to Tengenji Kakeru's question. 

The next evening, the entire team of ‘Stardust’ gathered around in the student’s lounge of the school dormitory building to watch the live program on TV featuring their blond teammate as the background dancer of Killer King. 

“...Na-chan’s facial expression is too stiff.” Yuuta commented, taking note of the look on the blond’s face as the camera zoomed in for a close-up shot of Akane Fudo of Killer King. 

"On a brighter side, aside from his stiff-like facial expression - he didn't really make any mistakes in the dance so I think he'll pass," Tsukigami commented, objectively. 

"True… but then knowing boss, he would send Na-chan out for more assignments that involve a mass crowd of audiences just to get Na-chan used to the atmosphere." Yuuta declared, as they switch off the TV and turn their attention back to their homework for the day. 

In an attempt to get Nayuki used to the idea of being watched by people, Yuuta bravely suggested during their next acting class with the normal class candidates in Ayanagi Academy to have their acting lessons move outdoors. 

“What?!” The entire class parroted as they flicked their eyes over to Hoshitani Yuuta in shock.

“Is that so shocking? I mean, considering all of us are going to be performing on the outdoor special stage during the 3rd test stage of the Ayanagi Festival - and I'm sure there would be members among us that get jitters from the idea of performing in front of an audience group. So, if we don't make full use of the chance and opportunity now to get accustomed to the idea of performing in front of public eyes - what happens if one of our team members freezes up on the day of the actual performance?" Yuuta reasoned, shifting his glance towards the acting class instructor. 

"Let's supposed I am sold on your idea, where do you suppose we could have our lessons outdoor?" The acting instructor - Ninomiya Shinobu, asks back in return. 

"We could use the outdoor stage of the amphitheater," Yuuta suggested without much thought, in fact, he is pretty much certain that that's the only venue that does not require advanced permission to utilize. 

“Indeed… well then, what are you people waiting for? Head on over to the outdoor stage, I’ll be coming in a jiffy.” Ninomiya Shinobu announced, and soon the entire class left and made their way over to the outdoor stage of the amphitheater. 

Pulling out his mobile device, Yuuta silently drops a message to Korekuni Ryuji and request for the teen help to publicize the fact that the normal class candidates for the musical department are having their acting class outdoor at the amphitheater. Anyone interested in seeing first hand how the acting lessons are being conducted is welcome to swing by and have a look. 

“Yuuta, what are you doing back there?” Tsukigami’s voice draws Yuuta back to the plane of reality, and Yuuta hurried to store his mobile device away from sight. 

“Coming…I’m just checking a message on my phone.” Yuuta feigned innocent as he responded. 

“Are you really…?” Tsukigami eyed Yuuta in skepticism as the teen join up with him. 

"Saa…who knows, I'm just trying my best to help Na-chan along in his task of overcoming stage fright." Yuuta shrugged as he head upfront to join the oblivious Nayuki, as they waited for the arrival of their acting instructor. 

In the end, this particular acting class attracted most of the 3rd year students who have a free period available in their schedule to swing by for a look. Among them, including the members of the present Kao Council. Of course, Ootori Itsuki is not among them since he is still not back from his one-week leave of absence from school. 

"Ootori and his former students are exactly two peas in a pod," Akatsuki muttered under his breath, as a dark look crossed his features. 

"Still, it wouldn't happen if Ninomiya-sensei didn't give the go-ahead signal." Yuzuriha Christian Lion wisely pointed out the little detail. 

“Ninomiya-sensei is pretty much an oddball himself, speaking of… who was the one that assigned Ninomiya-sensei with the instructing of the normal class candidates for this year?” Akatsuki frowned as he questioned. 

“The faculty voted for it, besides he’s the only one willing to take on the responsibility this year.” Hiragi Tsubasa answered plainly. 

The four members of the Kao Council watched for another few minutes before duty calls and they have to leave the site. To keep the mood light, Ninomiya started out assigning an easy acting task - getting the students to act out scenes from famous tales such as ‘The little red riding hood'- whereby Nayuki was tasked with the role of the young girl while Tengenji played the role of the big bad wolf. In which, Yuuta was highly amused by the sight of Tengenji imitating the hands' movements from the ‘Hungry Wolf' dance they watched on TV the day before. 

The next few days pass by in a blur for Nayuki Toru, he vaguely recalls Ootori-senpai swinging by to pay them a visit with cans of orange juices before rushing off, again. Likely to prevent being caught red-handed in their practice hall by the ever paranoid Akatsuki-senpai, but the blond couldn't be sure because he is completely worn out by the hectic schedules he is running on, presently. 

At present, Nayuki needs to continue refining the performance for ‘Seishun Countdown’ which they need to do for the 3rd test stage during the Ayanagi Festival. On top of it, he also needs to prepare and rehearse for the Class Performance which his roommate and friend - Yuuta, managed to rope him into performing. And then, he is also trying to conquer his stage fright by completing the list of outdoor events hosting jobs assigned to him by the company - Daikoku Productions under the orders of Daikoku Shuuji. Last but not least, he needs to prepare for the TV debut performance of ‘Stardust' as well. 

Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder how his friend Yuuta could deal with the hectic schedules daily. The green-eyed leader of his team is presently juggling with the debut of ‘Stardust', ongoing commitments to the already active idol groups of ‘Thrive' and ‘B-Project'; coping with regular classes; taking part in the Ayanagi Festival for both the 3rd test stage of the musical department and rehearsing for the Class Performance item. Topping it off, the teen is still keeping track of the happenings in the life of the members of B-Project by scrolling through the group chat messages on daily basis…and not to forget the nightly messaging routine with their ex-instructing senior - Ootori Itsuki. 

If Yuuta were asked to comment on his present hectic schedule, he would say this is still within his acceptable range. Seeing as Daikoku Shuuji had allowed him to focus more on the preparation for ‘Stardust' debut while having ‘Thrive' taking a back-seat for the moment. So, while Yuuta prepares for the debut performance of ‘Stardust' on TV - his alternate persona, Ashu Yuuta would be filming a CM for a new flavor of POCKY snack. As long as he can get that CM filmed and complete within a single day, the rest of the month he would be free to work with the members of the ‘Stardust'. 

During the month whereby he focuses his energy and attention on ‘Stardust', the other two members of ‘Thrive' would be working on their individual commitments. For instance, Kenken had his filming to do for the various mini-drama he auditioned for, while Goshi wrote songs for a couple more TV drama serials. 

Before long, the fated day of the Ayanagi Festival has come around. After watching the morning news that warns of the approaching storm, Yuuta frowned and thought maybe it's time for them to speak of contingency plans. However, before that - he still has another performance to clear off his to-do list. 

“I’ll leave you guys to hold the fort here while Na-chan and I head off for the first part of our performance today.” Yuuta told the other three members of ‘Stardust’ as he grabbed the bag that contains the costume for the Class Performance. 

“...You are still not telling us about what exactly it is that you two are performing for the class performance, today?” Tsukigami Kaito asks, he is literally dying from curiosity already. 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Yuuta smiled mischievously, before shooting Tengenji Kakeru a warning look. 

“You know something, don’t you - Kerukeru?” Tsukigami then shifted his eyes upon the redhead of their team. 

“Maybe… but I’m not allowed to say.” Tengenji answered, smirking at Tsukigami.

“Yuuta-kun, are we really performing in this garb?” Nayuki started somewhat hesitantly from behind, causing the green-eyed cheerful teen to turn around and respond. 

“Of course, why else do you think I would trouble the home-craft club with the customization work if we are not going to wear them at all?” Yuuta asks back in return. 

“...Fine, the costumes I kind of get it… but is there really a need for the use of height increasing shoes and…hair-styling?” Nayuki really finds this a little too much of an overkill, it’s just a class performance - why is Yuuta putting so much energy into it? 

"Na-chan, it's either we don't do it at all… or we do it with a ‘bang'," Yuuta responded, plastering a look of absolute solemnity on his face as he regards his blond friend. 

As the duo passes through the hallways and corridors, they attracted multiple eyes upon their figures. The KitaKore duo who was initially assisting their fellow classmates in running through their performances tomorrow suddenly stood and excuse themselves from their current company. 

"Tomo, did you see that just now?" Ryuji asks a mischievous grin tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Yes, I did saw it… I supposed you are up to some form of mischief, again?” Kitakado Tomohisa smiled indulgently at his partner and childhood friend. 

“I wouldn’t call it mischief, but I’m not going to deny that I’m going to video it first and decide what to do about it later. Come on, Tomo… let’s hurry before we missed out on all the fun.” Ryuji urged as they followed Yuuta and Nayuki over to the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center where the Ayanagi Theater is situated. 

The Ayanagi Theater is situated on the 2nd floor of the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center, while its ground floor houses the Small Hall and the Grand Hall on a separate wing of the building. Seeing as members of the Star-Team are mostly hanging around on the ground level of the building while waiting for their turn to perform, they were, of course, made aware of Yuuta and Nayuki's arrival at the performing arts center. 

“Woah…why are the two of you dressed up like a cos-player?” Toraishi Izumi was the first to break the silence by greeting the two members of the ‘Stardust’. 

“It’s our performance attire, of course.” Yuuta grinned in response, while members of Team Hiragi gaped.

"To be exact, this is the performance attire for the class performance which our class is putting up in the Ayanagi Theater in about twenty minutes," Nayuki added on when he noted the gaping looks on the faces of the surrounding students.

“Oh… okay, for a while I actually thought this is what you guys intend to wear for the 3rd test stage.” Toraishi Izumi wiped a non-existent sweat from his temples as he commented. 

"Nah… we are doing a revue not cos-play for the test stage… besides these costumes do not fit with our performance theme at all." Yuuta laughed when he heard Toraishi's comment, before asking aloud. 

“Just to double confirm, the Ayanagi Theater is on the 2nd floor right?” 

“Indeed, Yuuta-kun… do you need me to show you the way?” Ootori Itsuki suddenly pops into view and responded to Yuuta’s question on Toraishi’s behalf. 

“...” Toraishi Izumi glanced to his side to find himself staring into the exasperated expression of his instructing senior - Hiragi Tsubasa. 

“Oo…Itsuki-senpai, good morning. Shouldn’t you be busy with the overseeing of the Ayanagi Festival in general?” Yuuta voiced his doubts across to the silver-haired senior. 

"Ah… but Yuuta-kun, you should know that no matter how busy I am…I'll always has time for you." Ootori Itsuki proclaimed, and immediately Yuuta found himself at a loss of words and blushing like a fully ripe tomato. 

“What the…!!!” Members of the Team Akatsuki including Akatsuki Kyoji, himself - gaped at the words spilling forth the lips of Ootori Itsuki. 

"Ootori-senpai, I hate to interrupt but we really need to go… if not, we are going to be late." Nayuki decides to speak up then because it was obvious from the way Yuuta was behaving that he is kind of at a loss for words. 

“Ara…is it just me or did Ootori-senpai’s flirting attempt went up a notch following his return from the one-week absence he took previously?” Tatsumi Rui commented in an amusing tone of voice.

“Oh my… this is the first time I saw Yuuta blushing the shade of a tomato, a Kodak moment I would say.” Nakakoji Haruma commented as he snapped a photo swiftly on his mobile device, causing his fellow team members to gape at his actions. 

The only team not present on-site is Team Yuzuriha who is taking the first performance block in the Ayanagi Small Hall, and thus are all presently rehearsing in the venue hence remaining oblivious to Ootori Itsuki’s latest flirting episode with Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“Yuuta, snap out of it - please. Weren’t you the one telling me that we are going to do it with a ‘bang’ just now?” Nayuki reminded as he dragged the tomato-red Yuuta after him, as they make a dash towards the Ayanagi Theater. 

"Right…" Yuuta, upon hearing Nayuki's words, slowly pulls himself out from his daze-like manner and refocus his attention back onto the impending performances. They arrived at the backstage of the Ayanagi Theater about ten minutes before they were scheduled to make their appearance on stage. Using the ten minutes backstage, Yuuta took a deep breath as he closed his eyes momentarily to compartmentalize his thoughts. 

Shoving the silver-haired senior’s latest flirting antics to the very back of his mind, Yuuta managed to recover himself and get himself back into the professional performer’s mindset just as the announcement came on for the duet item which he will be performing together with Nayuki. 

“Up next, we have a performance brought to you by Hoshitani Yuuta, Nayuki Toru and the infamous Mochizuki triplets of Class 1A - presenting to you the song ‘Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi’, a cover of the theme song by On/Off for the anime show ‘Vampire Knight’ complete with a short excerpt of a mime parody.” The emcee of the performance announced. 

Yuuta shared a look with Nayuki before they both took a step forth and appeared on stage, they were dressed up in the attire of the night-class uniform from the anime series - Vampire Knight. When Toraishi Izumi commented on their attire looking like a cos-player, the teen wasn’t exactly wrong because they are kind of combining the concept of cos-play with the performance. 

Yuuta had dressed and styled Nayuki up in the character of Aido Hanabusa, while he took on the role of Ichijou Takuma from the anime series. 

The song which they were performing is the first opening theme for the anime show - ‘Vampire Knight', if the audiences were confused about the background setting for the concert event put up by Class 1A. They are now clued into the reason why - all of the stagings are specifically done up for this particular segment of the performance. 

The staging was done up to resemble the lounge of the Moon Dorm featured in the anime show, and while Yuuta and Nayuki performed the song - the three other performers actually mimed the scenes from the anime show in parody style around the two of them. Yuuta and Nayuki, in turn, sang as they acted out the appropriate reactions to the mime show. 

"...Talk about wowing the crowd, and speaking of which - I can't believe they did a combination of cos-play, mime and the performance of a song." Tsukigami Kaito who had arrived minutes before Yuuta and Nayuki's performance started commented, as he stood at the back of the theater hall taking in the performance on-stage. 

"I think the real question lies in when on earth did they find the time to train these students up?" Kuga Shuu commented then, but he supposed Tengenji would know… since he had looked so smug earlier on. 

“What the hell?! Yuuta…how on earth did he managed to talk these guys into helping, oh wait…you guys are preparing for idol debut right?” Nakakoji Haruma who followed them in to have a look at Class 1A performance, then turn towards Tsukigami and ask. 

“Well, yes - we are indeed preparing for idol debut but what has that got to do with your earlier comment?” Tsukigami look confused as he responded to Nakakoji Haruma’s question. 

"Yuuta likely bribe those guys with the signature of ‘MoonS' then… so they ended up in Class 1A, hmm… interesting." Nakakoji Haruma mused aloud to no one in particular, apparently speaking in a language that only he is privy to. 

“Please do elaborate…I’m afraid we are all a bit lost here, Nakakoji.” Tsukigami Kaito prompted. 

“Hmm…where should I start then?” Nakakoji Haruma sweat-dropped as he asked.

“From the beginning if possible, judging from your reaction - you knew them?” Kuga Shuu said, gracing the black-haired teen of Team Sazanami with his infamous straight face. 

"Right… erm, so those guys were from the drama club of a rival school, our middle-school often ended up competing with them in the National Drama Competition - Junior High Division. So, they likely don't need much training since they were pretty well-trained, to begin with. I didn't know they attend Ayanagi Academy though…hmm…perhaps they were forced by their parents to attend." Nakakoji Haruma paused for a minute here, and upon noting the lack of recognition on Tsukigaki and Kuga's face decides to elaborate further. 

"Those three were the infamous triplets of the Mochizuki family, and their family is well-known for Noh performances so they have been taking acting classes probably from young. Thus, I don't think they need much training, to begin with - all Yuuta need to do is to get them the DVDs of the anime show and tell them to watch it. The three of them will come up with something suitable themselves, but usually, they are not so cooperative and hence I believe Yuuta likely bribe them with something from the idol unit ‘MoonS' since the three of them likes that particular idol group a lot." Nakakoji Haruma explained. 

"...No wonder, Kerukeru look so smug just now. Noh and Kabuki go a long way back…they probably knew one another before the school year even begins." Tsukigami deadpan as the realization hits him. 

“True… but I don’t think Tengenji are friends with them though, he seems quite a loner until our leader took it upon himself to befriend Tengenji.” Kuga Shuu pointed out objectively. 

"Hmm… indeed, still, Kerukeru is likely the one that pointed out those guys to Yuuta. Otherwise, I don't think Yuuta would think of such a performance style. Although, I'm curious about how Yuuta knew them if they were from different middle schools, to begin with." Tsukigami commented then, while Nakakoji Haruma scratched the side of his head as he responded. 

"I think I can answer that… despite being rival schools, we sometimes hold a co-training camp for the drama club. Yuuta, while he is very good at track and field isn't a member of the school's team claiming no time to train daily and thus opt to join the drama club instead. However, he never participated in the drama club performance and instead opt to work in the background instead. He's basically our make-up artist then…anyway, he clicked with those three during a co-training camp bonding over B-Project." 

The mention of Yuuta bonding with someone over the topic of B-Project had Tsukigami's lips twitching in amusement, while Kuga managed to retain his straight face throughout although his eyes speak a different story. 

"While on the subject of performance, shouldn't you be preparing for your team's performance?" Tsukigami then turns towards Nakakoji Haruma and inquires. 

"It's fine, we took the evening block for the Ayanagi Small Hall. Team Yuzuriha had the first block, followed by Team Akatsuki, Team Sazanami would go last so I'm not in a rush." Nakakoji Haruma shrugged his response as he continues watching the performance put up by Yuuta, Nayuki and the infamous Mochizuki triplets. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 done, and the class performance is over. Up next, it’s finally Seishun Countdown time! Albeit, there’s the collapse of the stage which I also need to include ^^;; anyway - what do you guys think of the class performance Yuuta and Nayuki put up? 
> 
> Three new OCs - Mochizuki triplets made an appearance in this chapter. I didn't give them names, only a family name cause I don't think they are going to be around much except for when I need background characters for cameo… then they prob will appear ^^;; They are fans of ‘MoonS' and ‘B-Project' :P 
> 
> Some basic background of the triplets - They are in class 1A, their family goes a long way back with Tengenji's family since they were both from families dealing with old-school theater arts. They are from the same middle school as Tengenji but weren't close at all. Considering Tengenji's original stuck-up personality, thinking everyone beneath him kind of attitude - no wonder he didn't have friends before Yuuta comes along XD 
> 
> The triplets moniker is of course - Mochi, and that's how Yuuta remembers them. He can't recall their names at all but seeing as they weren't school mates back in middle school but just some guys that he gets along well enough with from a rivaling school… he kind of just dubbed them the Mochi siblings or something. He didn't even remember them before, only when he bugged Tengenji to assist in the performance and Tengenji refuses but suggests the triplets as an alternative did he finally recall their background so… XD 
> 
> Also, minimal appearance but Ootori shameless flirting scene - how is it? XD


	26. The Ayanagi Festival - Stardust Musical Guerrilla Style: Seishun Countdown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we covered most part of episode 12 of starmyu s1. Of course, with my original tweaked scenes as well :P  
The test stage was canceled and reschedule to another day whereby only internal judging would applies to, but the boys insisted on performing.   
This round of performance, they did it guerrilla style so it won't have merit on their results - else it wouldn't be fair to the other normal candidates' team. I bet Yuuta wouldn't mind, he rather have the team perform twice since he want to do it with audiences around. Thus, they went ahead with their plan ^^;; 
> 
> However, there will be no punishment though... because Hiragi is the one making the decisions and not Akatsuki. Now without further ado, let's bring you my version of the boys' performance during Ayanagi Festival.

"Looks like the storm is coming, after all," Tsukigami commented as he glances out of the window, sometime after lunch. 

"Well… the meteorological board is seldom wrong, and if they claim a storm is coming… it would come. So, the issue now is actually how strong the wind speed would be." Yuuta sighed as he, too, shifted his eyes towards the darkening skies. 

"Guys! The costumes are here!" Approximately, half an hour after lunch - the Nayuki twins appear in front of them with their costumes for the 3rd test stage of the Ayanagi Festival. 

“Ah… this time it wasn’t until the very last minute, eh?” Tengenji commented teasingly to the twins. 

“Well… this time we have help from the wardrobe team led by Akemi-san.” Nayuki Yuki responded with a shrug. 

“Hmm… nice, if you girls are trying to appeal to becoming our official wardrobe team - I’ll speak to Atsushi-san about it.” Yuuta eventually said, seeing as the girls had outdone themselves this time with the new design. 

The twins immediately high-five one another and eyed Yuuta with sparkling eyes. "Make sure you keep to your words…We will be waiting for your good news."

“...Tsumugi-chan.” Nayuki Toru sweat-dropped at his youngest sister’s antics. 

"Na-chan, remind me the next time we dropped by the office to speak to Atsushi-san about making your twin sisters the official members of ‘Stardust' wardrobe team. Presently, we are sharing the wardrobe team with ‘MoonS' and ‘KitaKore' which can be quite troublesome for Akemi to keep up with. By adding your sisters in, they can solely be responsible for our wardrobe and only going to Akemi for help when necessary." Yuuta sighed as he turns towards the blond and request for his friend to remind him of his promise to the girls if the issue had slipped his mind on their next visit to the office. 

“Well then…we shall turn our eyes away while you guys get changed, there shouldn’t be any issues with the sizing. Still, we won’t leave until we see for ourselves that the costumes fit.” Nayuki Tsumugi and Yuki commented in sync before turning their back to the guys. 

“You know what…?” Tengenji suddenly commented, drawing everyone’s attention on him. 

“What?” Yuuta prompted, seeing as no one is willing to humor the redhead of their team. 

"I'm very glad I do not need to wear the diamond ring this time," Tengenji said, sounding relieved. 

"..." Thinking back to the events of their unveiling stage performance, Yuuta could not help but snort aloud at the face Tengenji made when he was left with nothing but the flashy ring for his accessory to go with the performing outfits. 

Seeing as there's still quite some time until their performance, the team decides to change out from the outfits and back into the uniforms for the time being. The reason being - the costume is mostly white in color and thus they do not wish to stain it by accident. 

"Come on, I'll walk the two of you back out of the building." Kuga offered his escort services to the Nayuki twins since the high school division is full of guys and he does not wish to see his teammate's sisters getting targeted by hormonal teenage boys. 

"Ara…Kuga is such a gentleman, unlike someone…" Nayuki Tsumugi commented, eyeing Tengenji from the corner of her eyes. 

Immediately, Tengenji reacted with his hackles raised while Yuuta butted in as he reminded the provoked redhead pointedly. "Kerukeru, that's Na-chan's sisters… not Uwa-chan from Team Hiragi. Besides, they are the ones in charge of our wardrobe… unless you want them to dress you up in obscene attires in the future. It might be best for you to keep a lid on your temper." 

“...” Upon Yuuta’s reminder, the redhead fell silent grudgingly but he had to agree… it wouldn’t do to butt heads with their future wardrobe designer. 

"Good… now that that's settled, I'll go and pick up the catering. It might be a little early still, but it's better than waiting until dinner hours and find nothing much left in the food selection." Tsukigami announced. 

"Well…in that case, Kerukeru - can you help me with something?" Yuuta then calls out to the attention of Tengenji. 

“What?” 

“Help me get these autographed CDs to the triplets, will you? I promised them I’ll get it to them before the end of today just now.” Yuuta said, taking out three autographed CDs of ‘S-Kyuu Paradise - White’ and handed them over to Tengenji Kakeru. 

“Hoshitani…I’m not a bloody postman.” Tengenji gritted out from sheer annoyance. 

"It's supposed to be Yuuta, isn't it? Unless you want to be responsible for giving away my double persona in front of the media?" Yuuta shakes his index finger at Tengenji Kakeru and reminded. 

“...I still want to emphasis that I am not a postman nor am I a deliveryman.” Tengenji glared at the offending items held out to him by the green-eyed teen with annoyance. 

“I know… but if you insist not to go, then perhaps you should be the one having a heart-to-heart session with Na-chan? I wouldn’t mind stepping out to give the two of you privacy, you know?” Yuuta grinned suggestively. 

Tengenji blanched sheet white, before snatching the three signed copies of the CD from Yuuta’s outstretched hands and was out of the room in a blink of the eyes time. 

"...Are we really having a heart-to-heart?" Nayuki raised his eyebrow in question when Tengenji flees from the room. 

"Well… that would depend on you, isn't it?" Yuuta turns back towards the blond and asks. 

"..." Nayuki blinked before closing his eyes momentarily as he took several mouthfuls of a deep breath, before turning towards Yuuta and said. "Our team has come a long way, isn't it? And along the way, you've become more dependable…I bet you used to leave all the problem-solving to the bosses and Sumisora-san. Now though, when something comes up… you would try to resolve it yourself and only seek assistance when the problem is too much for you to handle." 

"Maa… I'm the one who insists on giving the musical department a try, so I figure I ought to work something out myself instead of relying on the others to do my job for me. Besides, when our team was first formed… I was hiding a secret from you guys, so in order not to have my cover blown too early…I figured I have to take up all the planning duties which I used to prefer leaving to the capable hands of others." Yuuta confessed, sometimes he's also surprised by how organized he seems to be now as compared to the past. 

"Ah…" The mention of Yuuta's secret had Nayuki traveling down his memory lane thinking back to the time before their team unites as one. Tengenji was acting so antagonistic against Yuuta then, and Tsukigami was like brushing Yuuta off at every encounter. All of that changes though… and every time, Yuuta was in the heart of everything. "I don't think our team could have made it this far if it weren't for you, Yuuta…so, thank you." 

“Should I say ‘you’re welcome’ for that?” Yuuta started, feeling slightly awkward. 

Nayuki was on the verge of crying but Yuuta's words cause him to snort aloud instead. "Anyway, I probably should also apologize to you too." The blond then said causing Yuuta to blink in confusion. 

"Erm… what about?" Yuuta prompted, his mind drawing a blank when he tried to recall if the blond had done anything that wrongs him in one way or another. 

“Well…from the first day I met you, I was like thinking maybe you will accept someone as weak as me and not forsake me somewhere along the way. It was like I’m constantly trying to size you up and that is something that really makes me feels guilty.” Nayuki confessed.

"Oh…if you want to talk about guilt… I think I have quite a number to confess too. I have, after all, been lying through my teeth for the entire first semester about my dozen commitments that cannot be postponed, change or cancel. And really, if it weren't due to Tsumugi finding things out…I probably wouldn't come clean to you then. So, I'm equally guilty for not being honest for a better part of our friendship journey." Yuuta responded in kind. 

“You know…I used to thought you too dazzling, but now…knowing who you are - I can only say no wonder you are always giving out shiny vibe. That’s your idol charisma at work, isn’t it?” Nayuki commented rather dryly. 

To which, Yuuta could only shrug because this is something he doesn't have the answers to…and thus, he asks Nayuki back in return. "Do you still have more to say? As much as I enjoy our heart-to-heart, I think the others are about to be back soon." 

“One last thing…Yuuta, thank you and I really like you.” Nayuki proclaimed with a smile. 

“Thank you, Na-chan. I love you, too… and of course, I love everyone in Team Ootori equally.” Yuuta then declared with a bright smile on his face. 

"Right… that, we know but at the same time, we also know that you love Ootori-senpai more." Nayuki smirked as he responded. 

Outside the classroom, the trio who had returned from their respective errands trip stood listening in since it was too awkward to head inside when the heart-to-heart is still going on. One minute ago, Tengenji was still expressing his heartfelt gratitude for being on this team… now, the mood was ruined. Instead, the trio standing outside the classroom did the only thing they felt like doing - they snorted in unison. 

“Mou~Kerukeru, Kaicchin… and I can’t believe this, Shuu-chan too!” Yuuta pouted in response to the similar looks of amusement displayed by the trio as they laughed at Nayuki’s response on the topic of his crush on the silver-haired senior. 

"Seriously though, to spare us all… just make it official and start dating Ootori-senpai already. " Tsukigami Kaito then blatantly told Yuuta. 

Yuuta couldn’t help it, he blushed a vivid shade of red before rushing out of the room intending to find a place to cool off his embarrassment. 

It was about 3pm when Yuuta and his fellow team members heard the loud sound coming from the outside. 

“What do you think that sound is?” Nayuki asks, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. 

“...Most likely, the sound of the outdoor stage collapsing.” Yuuta’s response came the same time a random student shouted about the collapse of the special outdoor stage in the corridor way. And then, the PA systems sounded calling for the attention of the Kao Council members. 

“The guys in charge are making a move…” Tengenji Kakeru said upon hearing the announcement over the PA system. 

“So, I guess the only thing we can do now is to wait…” Kuga Shuu commented. 

Meanwhile, Yuuta’s mind is racing…and trying to come up with a possible solution. In the meantime, the team decided to wait for the Kao Council’s decision.

In the meeting room of the Kao Council building, the five members of the council were discussing the situation. When Hiragi declared that for the safety of students and visitors, all the performances scheduled to take place at the outdoor special stage would be canceled and a make-up exam will be arranged for the teams at a later date. All the members of the Kao Council shifted their eyes upon the figure of Ootori Itsuki, causing the silver-haired teen to blink in bewilderment. 

“Why are you guys staring at me?” Ootori asks staring back at the other four members in confusion. 

"Aren't you going to react to Hiragi's decision?" Akatsuki couldn't help but wonder aloud because staying silent just isn't Ootori's style. 

“Well… if we were to look at things objectively, Hiragi’s decision is the best option now - isn’t it? However, knowing those boys … there’s a high chance that they won’t give up on the idea of performing today.”Ootori Itsuki said the first part of his words with a solemn face, but when he brought up the subject of his boys… he couldn’t help it, he grinned. 

“...” Hiragi Tsubasa sighed inwardly as he stepped out of the announcement room, to find himself staring right into the face of Tsukigami Kaito and Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“Hiragi-senpai, please let us perform.” Both Yuuta and Tsukigami Kaito bowed as they made their request known. 

"The decision to cancel the scheduled performance for the outdoor stage is made with the notion of our students' and visitors' safety in mind. Let's for a moment supposed we could make arrangements for another stage to be made available for your team to perform, it still would not count towards the exam itself. So, why not save your team the hassle of performing in such bad weather when it won't gain any merit for the exam?" Hiragi Tsubasa tried to persuade the duo from the idea of performing, but it seems his tactic failed to work. 

“They won’t give up, you know?” Ootori Itsuki appears after Tsukigami and Yuuta left the site, while Hiragi Tsubasa threw him a look of annoyance. 

“If you’re here, why didn’t you show up earlier?” Hiragi said, sounding slightly annoyed at the situation in general. 

"Yuuta is not that easily swayed in his decision if you'd thought me making an appearance would change things in your favor… I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken." Ootori Itsuki sighed as he said, moreover, he was staying out of sight for the benefits of his younger brother. 

In the backstage area of the Ayanagi Grand Hall, Tengenji; Nayuki and Kuga stood to wait for Tsukigami and Yuuta to re-join them. When they spotted the duo, they stood and ask. "What did Hiragi-senpai say?" 

To which, Yuuta and Tsukigami shake their heads in unison. Then again, Yuuta was kind of expecting Hiragi-senpai to not agree to their request ahead of time. Frankly speaking though, Hiragi-senpai's rejection at least has been a roundabout way… if it was Akatsuki-senpai, it would be a flat-out ‘No' and not trying to talk them out from the idea. 

They were discussing their next step when they heard a sound from behind the folding chairs. With mild trepidation, Tengenji and Kuga approached and remove the chairs from view to find themselves staring into the figure of Inumine Seishiro eating a soft-served vanilla ice-cream. 

“...Sei-chan…what are you doing hiding in there?” Yuuta asks, and this was when Tatsumi and the other members of Team Hiragi arrived. 

“There you are, Inumine… we have been looking for you all over the place since just now.” Tatsumi Rui sighed as he said. 

Inumine was about to respond when a slipper came flying over and smacked him in the face. Immediately, the soft-served ice cream cone flew out of his hand on reflex and landed on the ground. Shocked, Inumine started to sing about his unfinished ice-cream only to get scolded by Toraishi. 

“Inu! What did I tell you about eating ice-cream before a performance?!” Toraishi snapped, annoyance at his peak level as he berated the still depressed Inumine Seishiro. 

"I heard your team's outdoor performance got canceled? That's just too bad, isn't it?" Ugawa started but fell silent when Tatsumi turn his stern warning gaze on him. 

“Too bad for you then, pal.” Toraishi patted Kuga on the shoulder as he commented. 

“Please don’t say it as though it’s over.” Kuga Shuu deadpan in response. 

“So, what are you guys going to do now?” Tatsumi Rui asks. 

"We are still thinking, but we are not giving up so easily," Yuuta responded on behalf of everyone on his team before asking if they were going to tell Hiragi-senpai about it... 

“Good. That way, we could concentrate better on our performance.” Tatsumi Rui shakes his head in response to Yuuta’s inquiry if they are going to spill the beans to Hiragi Tsubasa. Instead, he commented that now he could focus better on his own team’s performance. 

“It’s all fine and dandy being defiant, but nothing could be done without a stage.” Tengenji sighed aloud as he commented after Team Hiragi left to prepare for their own performance item. 

“I hate to admit but Kerukeru is right.” Tsukigami Kaito mirrored Tengenji’s reaction and let out a sigh as well. 

“What do you think Ootori-senpai would say if he’s here?” Kuga Shuu then questioned rhetorically. 

“It looks like something you boys could have fun with…” Nayuki suddenly said, drawing everyone’s eyes on him in puzzlement. 

“Huh?” 

“Well…I just thought that is something Ootori-senpai would say if he’s here…” Nayuki sweat-dropped as he explained his reasoning behind the comment. 

Tsukigami stared for a minute before laughing aloud. "Well… it does seem like something he would say, isn't it?" 

“Guerrilla…” Yuuta suddenly commented. 

“What?” 

"We can do a guerrilla performance on the steps of the Kao Council building." Yuuta elaborated his response, and then proceed to highlight his plan to his fellow teammates. 

"It might work…since most of the performance is coming to an end soon, we might be able to borrow some equipment now. Since the equipment could be set up indoor if we are using the front steps as our stage…the sound engineer team might be willing to assist since it won't risk getting the equipment wet." Tsukigami did a quick analysis of Yuuta's plan and concluded. 

"Good, let's get moving then." Yuuta declared, and thus the five of them proceed to split ways and goes in search of people who might be willing to assist them to put up a guerrilla performance. 

Ootori Itsuki was standing at the staircase landing of the 2nd floor as he looked out of the window into the rainy weather outside when he heard Yuzuriha and Sazanami approaching. 

“I don’t get your students’ mindset…” Sazanami Sakuya commented as he approached. 

“Oh? What did they do now?” Ootori Itsuki asks out of curiosity. 

"They are planning to do a guerrilla performance and is going about the school trying to get people to help them in the set-up for the performance," Yuzuriha answered on behalf of Sazanami. 

"Okay… and how successful are they in their quest?" Ootori Itsuki asks in a jovial manner. 

“Most of the 3rd year rejected to help, but a couple of the 2nd year had agreed.” Yuzuriha shrugged as he responded to Ootori’s inquiry. 

“Ootori…” Sazanami started. 

“Hmm…yes?” Ootori Itsuki prompted, seeing as he couldn’t read Sazanami’s mind and therefore if the guy wanted his queries addressed - the first thing to do is perhaps to speak his mind aloud. 

"Why are those students of yours so insistent on performing today? They have been promised a make-up exam on a later date, also even if they opt to perform today… it won't be taken into consideration of the exam results. They would still need to do the make-up exam." Sazanami Sakuya frowned, tried as he might - he find himself unable to comprehend how the minds of the students of Team Ootori works. 

“Well… the thing is they don’t just want a make-up exam, the number one thing that’s important to an actor would be the audiences. So, even if today’s performance wouldn’t contribute anything to their results of the test stage and they still need to do the make-up exams like the other normal candidates’ teams - they would still want to perform for the audiences today. Oh… and by the way, are you aware of the outdoor concert rain policy?” Ootori Itsuki then helped to explain his students’ mindset to his two confused friends, before asking if any of them knew what was the outdoor concert rain policy. 

“Outdoor concert rain policy? What’s that?” Sazanami Sakuya inquired with a frown. 

"It has been said that no concerts have ever been canceled due to rain or thunderstorm unless there's a lot of lightning. The outdoor concert event would only be canceled if the meteorological agency reported possible lightning in the area - otherwise, there would be no cancellation of a scheduled concert event that took place in the outdoors. And today's weather report only mentioned thunderstorm, not a word of lightning has been reported. So, in the mind of those boys… if there isn't lightning, hurricanes or typhoons alerts - the show must go on." With that said, Ootori Itsuki turns on his heels to leave. 

"Right…those boys, they aren't just Team Ootori…but the idol group unit - Stardust. I bet their company already has the mentality completely drilled into them, rain or shine - the show must go on." Yuzuriha Christian Lion sighed aloud then… It looks like they have to help those boys along then because knowing Akatsuki - he will definitely try to hinder the boys. 

True to Yuzuriha's words, Akatsuki Kyoji who had heard of the sayings that students who weren't from the musical department are bustling about had immediately set off to investigate the situation. Upon noticing the discussion going on between members of the former Team Ootori and a couple of the 2nd year students from various departments, Akatsuki proceeds to butt into the discussion trying to put a halt on the plan for the guerrilla performance. 

The guy who had just finished setting up the sound system in one of the AVA room cringe when he sighted the approaching figures of Sazanami Sakuya and Yuzuriha Christian Lion. 

“Sazanami-senpai, Yuzuriha-senpai.” The 2nd year student greeted the two newcomers somewhat, apprehensively.

Sazanami who happen to hear what Akatsuki was saying over the audio system from the open channel, shared a look with Yuzuriha before he decides to broadcast the entire conversation over the school’s PA system. 

"..." Hiragi Tsubasa paused amid his paperwork, wondering briefly if it was his elder brother's doing. 

Tsubasa: Where are you now, Itsuki-nii?

Ootori Itsuki, who felt the vibration of his phone sighed aloud as he pulled his mobile device out. One look at the message and the name of the sender, Ootori Itsuki did the first thing he thought of. He opens up the camera app on his phone, switches it to selfie mode and took a picture of himself near the stage area before sending it off to his younger brother. 

Itsuki: [attached jpg image] As you can see, I am nowhere near the AVA room so it isn't me who broadcast the ongoing conversation between Akatsuki and Yuuta-kun. 

In the Ayanagi Small Hall, members of Team Akatsuki was suddenly very thankful their performance was over when the conversation between their instructing senior and Hoshitani Yuuta came over the PA system. Else, they might find it difficult to maintain a straight face while performing their items… because really, despite knowing that their instructing senior is just trying to get the former Team Ootori to abide by the decision made by the Kao Council. There's something in their instructing senior's tone that sounds quite antagonistic…to the ears of the normal bystanders. 

For Ootori Itsuki, he was very glad that he's alone when Yuuta told Akatsuki of the story about the high school student he'd met two years back during the Ayanagi Festival. Because, he could feel his cheeks flaming up when Yuuta claimed that the high-school student from two years back inspired him to enroll in Ayanagi Academy, and aim to enter the musical department.

[Damn…now Tsubasa is going to tease me relentlessly about it] Ootori Itsuki was thinking, it was one thing when Yuuta cited the story to him alone… but now, it was broadcast to the entire school. While he was certain that not everyone would make the connection, but his younger brother was definitely among the few that would know for certain the high school student from two years back was referring to him. 

Shortly after Yuuta declared that they do not know a way to give up on their dreams, Sazanami ended the broadcasting and the skies which were initially gloomy and raining heavily suddenly starts to lighten up while the heavy rain faded into a drizzling kind of rain. 

"Kei, let's get moving. The rain has let up, and if it's now - it will probably work." Mishima Haruka turns towards his cousin and said. 

“Okay, I’ll get things set up on my side.” Mishima Kei nodded and dashes off to work. 

Akatsuki Kyoji gaped as the crowd continues to busy themselves with the set up of the guerrilla performance without sparing him another glance. 

“Guys, come on - faster get changed! There’s no time to dally, your conversation with Akatsuki-senpai was broadcast over the school’s PA system earlier - now everyone knows your team is going to do a guerrilla performance and they are flocking over in mass quantity.” Nayuki Tsumugi told the five members of ‘Stardust’. 

"Right… no time to waste then, guys - let's get ourselves changed in a jiffy." Yuuta informed before he proceeds to collect his costumes from Nayuki Yuki and collect the black curtain handed over by the figure of Kitakado Tomohisa. 

"Tomo-kun, thanks…where did you get the black curtain from?" Yuuta asks out of curiosity, as he handed the curtain over to Honjo Kotaro to set it up as a temporary curtain to block out the view of the audience of them while they hurried to set up the stage. 

“It’s one of Mariko-nee’s curtain, she uses them for her fashion show make-shift changing rooms. Ryuji took them from his sister’s car-boot and throw them to me before leaving with Mariko-nee, he’s modeling for her fashion show this evening.” Kitakado Tomohisa explained. 

"I see… I'll get her a new set of curtains if this got damaged from today's performance." Yuuta said, before focusing his attention on getting himself changed. 

The performance kicked start from a mock Kabuki introduction segment given by Tengenji Kakeru, of course, that is after the audience crowd flock out from the Ayanagi Grand Hall to gather in the front lawn of the Kao Council building. It seems Team Hiragi, upon finishing their performance and heard the conversation from the PA system decides to play ‘emcee’ for their performance. Aside from playing ‘emcee’, the members of Team Hiragi also acted as an usher to guide them to where they are putting up the guerrilla performance of the ‘Stardust Musical’. 

“Ah… so this is their performance costumes, hmm…damn, and the song… gosh, it’s full idol vibe from them.” Nakakoji Haruma who rushes out from the Ayanagi Small Hall as soon as his performance with Team Sazanami was done, didn’t bother changing out from his costume and just join in the crowd of audiences without caring for the others’ opinions blurted the first thing on his mind upon the sight of the members of ‘Stardust’. 

Meanwhile, Mishima Kei was live-streaming the performance on his laptop. Mishima Haruka was using a video camera to record the entire performance while Honjo Kotaro was holding an umbrella over the top of Haruka's head so he could shield the video camera from the rain. The performance of the song ‘Seishun Countdown' was the short version, hence it serves its purpose as a preview for the fans. 

Over at the performance hall where Tsukigami Haruto is getting ready for his own show, he was surfing MOTUBE out of boredom when he sighted the announcement of a live-streaming performance from Ayanagi Academy. At first, he had thought it was Ootori who is doing the live-streaming but when he checked the username of the account holder - he realized it was one of the 2nd year students instead, seeing as the account holder is the very same person that uploaded KitaKore's cover performance of the ‘Quintet~Quintet!' song from before. 

“Haruto-san, it’s time for you to do the styling for your hair.” The hairstylist approached as she said to the elder Tsukigami. 

"Can we do it here? I'm waiting for something online, so I'd prefer not to move my position." Tsukigami Haruto said because this spot is the only area where the vanity table is not cluttered and thus could allow him to sit his IPAD down so he could both style his hair and watch the performance of ‘Stardust' at the same time. 

"Sure, we could do it here as you wish." The hairstylist shrugged her answer, and after sneaking a glance at the IPAD where the video was streaming from - she conceded because she too was kind of curious to see what those boys have in store for the audiences this time around. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Seishun Countdown is done! XD What do you guys think of the chapter? XD I change a bit of the scenario because this time Ootori is still part of the council. This is episode 12 content, about 85% of it? Since the last 15% was like the conversation between Ootori and Hiragi, also the part when the boys jump him after ending the performance. Then there's a time skip since it jumps straight into the Winter season on New Year eve since Ayanagi Festival is in October and New Year eve was like end Dec. 
> 
> In my fic, going by sequence - Team Ootori have their make up exam round to perform [their performance in this chapter is a guerrilla performance so isn't counted towards the exam grade otherwise it wouldn't be fair to the other normal candidates' team.] Sazanami and Yuzuriha promised fair-judge so it wouldn't be an issue for them to pass the makeup around, hence I'm going to skip this part. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to comprise of the last part of the performance, and then some original scenes I believe and I can't say what it will be because I haven't started writing it yet ^^;; for now, ciao!


	27. The Ayanagi Festival - Part 3: After Seishun Countdown...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we covered moments after the completion of the performance 'Seishun Countdown'.  
Also, Tomo plays 'Mom' to the five members of Stardust :P  
Team Sazanami gets more cameo...  
Last but not least, bonding session between the Hiragi and Ootori :D

Among the audience crowd, Akatsuki Kyoji was leaning against the pillar wall as he watched on. A few steps away, Sazanami and Yuzuriha stood watching the performance while keeping an eye out on Akatsuki's behavior. Out in the lawn where most of the audiences stood to brave the rain either with umbrellas or raincoat, Ootori Itsuki stood watching the ‘Stardust Musical' performance of his boys unmoving and completely unfazed by the drizzling rain. 

When Hiragi Tsubasa approached with an umbrella to shield him from the drizzling rain, Ootori was kind of surprised but still accept the offered umbrella with gratitude. 

"As expected of your students, they are exactly like you…always doing things out of the norm," Hiragi commented with an inward sigh. 

“Nah…they had already done more than what I’d taught them. I’m sure you are aware of how self-reliant those boys were, aside from the time when they were preparing for the newcomers’ debut performance…I really didn’t do much.” Ootori Itsuki corrected Hiragi’s statement. 

In Ootori’s opinion, except for the period whereby the team was preparing for the newcomers’ debut performance…there wasn’t much coaching he had provided to the boys. In fact, there really isn’t a lot for him to teach except when it comes down to acting for Yuuta but even then… it’s just mainly improvisation practices. Because once Yuuta caught on, his acting could be quite natural too. Then again, considering that Hoshitani Yuuta is also Ashu Yuuta… and the latter had starred in at least 2 movies - the boy couldn’t be considered a complete amateur in any sense. 

“...” Hiragi Tsubasa paused as he thought back to the students of his elder brother, and had to concede that his brother was right. Thinking back to the interview session where Team Ootori had completely failed the selection phase due to their respective flaws, and when his brother had first submitted the name list of Team Ootori - he had thought that a recipe for disaster in the making. 

Honestly, a thoroughbred with a brother complex; a stuck-up guy who refuses the concept of teamwork; an average level teen with crippling stage fright; a highly talented individual with no concept for punctuality and an overly optimistic teen who acted without thinking - what was his brother thinking?! Hence, his first reaction was to get his brother to reconsider but of course, his brother insisted on picking these boys. So, he had grudgingly accepted his brother’s decision. 

"Maybe it's a good thing that they have you as their instructor, albeit an irresponsible instructor you would be considered by normal standards. Seeing as your students could hardly be considered ‘normal'…I think they won't mind and in fact, they might even be grateful to have you as their instructing senior." Hiragi said after mulling over the events for some-time because he was quite certain nobody aside from his elder brother could handle such a team. 

"Haha… what can I say? My boys are pretty much well-trained when they come to me, all they lack were just refining work. Still, they achieved what they have today through their own hard work - I didn't really do much except giving them the freedom to do what they want. From team bonding to overcoming their respective flaws, it was all them…I may be the one who formed the team, but it certainly isn't me that unites the team as one. I'm afraid that credit goes to my miracle boy." Ootori Itsuki laughed as he responded to his younger brother's words. 

“Your miracle boy?” Hiragi raised an eyebrow in question over Ootori’s word choice. 

"Yuuta-kun, of course!" Ootori Itsuki beams as he responded, while Hiragi wisely refrains from asking how the new moniker comes about. The reason being - if he asks, there is a high chance of his elder brother starting yet another lengthy explanation of why Hoshitani is being dubbed a miracle boy which the bespectacled teen has no interest to know. 

"Speaking of your miracle boy, I think your boys are looking for you." Hiragi reminded when he noticed the way those boys were scanning the audience crowd as though looking for someone. 

“Hmm…?” Looking back up to where the boys were using as a stage platform, Ootori Itsuki found himself meeting eyes with Yuuta. 

"Itsuki-senpai!" Yuuta called out and once he had the silver-haired senior's unwavering attention, he leaps forth and jumps towards the senior aiming for a hug. 

The other team members shared a look among themselves, and proceed to mirror their leader’s actions to leap towards the silver-haired senior who is now holding his arms out readying himself for Yuuta’s tackling move. Thus, everyone on site was treated to the visual image of Ootori Itsuki being tackled down by the five members of Team Ootori. 

"...Boys, kindly remove yourselves from me now…My weight is unable to sustain all five of you at one time." Ootori Itsuki commented dryly from his position on the ground, silently thanking his younger brother - Hiragi for supporting the weight of his head so he won't accidentally injure himself when all his boys thought it prudent to leap at him at the same time. 

“Oops, sorry! We got a little too excited.” Yuuta said, blushing madly in red. He knew why his teammates leap at the senior at the same time though, they were worried that he might decide to end up doing a confession of his feelings towards the senior in front of the general public. Hence, the entire team decides to mirror his acts - that way, the entire team could brush the incident off with the excuse of being too happy to see their former instructing senior in person. 

“Sorry to cut this short, but Yuuta - you have been in the rain for some time. Kindly head back to the dorm for a shower and a fresh change of clothes, it wouldn’t do for you to get sick. Remember, it’s your turn to shadow Thrive at work tomorrow.” Kitakado Tomohisa cuts in then, of course, this was just a roundabout way to remind Yuuta about the fact that his alter persona has a job lined up for the next day. 

"Yikes! I forgot, thanks Tomo-kun! Speaking of, Na-chan… can you check the condition of the curtain? If it's not damaged, have it packed up and send for laundry. And if it's damaged…just discard it, I'll replace the curtain for Mariko-nee." Yuuta first thanked Tomohisa for the reminder and then turning towards his blond teammate to get the teen to do an inspection check on the black curtain they had used earlier for their performance. 

Ootori Itsuki sighed inwardly, knowing for a fact that as much as he enjoyed the feeling of having Yuuta in his arms - this is not the most appropriate time for their skin-ship bonding session. Thus, he stood back up into an upright position pulling Yuuta along with him before letting the teen go as he said directing his words at his boys in general. 

"Alright, boys, time for you guys to head off and rest for the day. I will update you once the make-up test date is set, now off you go." 

“I’m surprised…” Hiragi Tsubasa commented when the members of ‘Stardust’ had left the site, leaving only the sound engineer team and members of the Kao Council behind to clean up after them. 

“Hmm…? What are you surprised about?” Ootori asks, shifting his gaze from the clean-up team to his younger sibling. 

"When Kitakado Tomohisa made mention of Hoshitani being tasked to shadow Thrive at work tomorrow, I was half expecting you to get Hoshitani to request an autograph from his namesake." Hiragi Tsubasa shrugged his response casually. 

"...Ah, that's because presently I do not have anything for Ashu Yuuta to sign… but it's okay - my boys spend a lot of time working together with Thrive. I'm sure I could get any one of them to get me the autograph of Ashu Yuuta in the future." Ootori Itsuki eye-smile at his younger brother, as he explains the reason for his lack of fan-boy reactions earlier. Although, inwardly he was secretly enjoying a private joke. 

In the first place, Ootori Itsuki only became a ‘Thriver' because his dear Yuuta is a member of the group albeit in disguise. Still, the knowledge of Yuuta being able to switch in between the two personas with ease just seems to attract his interest in the boy further. At times, the silver-haired senior even found himself wondering how on earth did Yuuta came up with the guise of Ashu…because the two persona looks too different from one another that it makes it for people to find it unbelievable that the two Yuuta are one of the same. 

Back in the dormitory, the five members of Team Ootori were ushered into the showers as soon as they entered the building. Following this, the five of them were given a mug of ginger tea from the smiling figure of Kitakado Tomohisa. 

“...Ginger tea?” Yuuta took a sniff at the beverage and asks. 

"Yep, I know you don't like the taste of it… but neither of you can afford to fall sick at this point in time - so better bottom it up and then it's off to bed for the five of you." Kitakado Tomohisa nodded in response. 

“I thought mothering people is more of Massu’s trait, I didn’t know you do mothering antic too… Tomo-kun.” Yuuta sighed aloud before downing the ginger tea with his nose pinched, immediately after his face scrunched up in distaste. 

"Usually I don't… but I can't risk having my partner for tomorrow's outdoor event hosting assignment fall sick on me. So, I figured I might as well mother you guys for a bit." Kitakado Tomohisa said, and then unwrapping a lollipop for Yuuta to suck on to get rid of the aftertaste from that ginger tea. 

“Partner?” Yuuta blinked, looking confused for a minute. 

"That would be me… it's a kids' bazaar event, Shuuji-san thought it a good opportunity for me to work on conquering my stage fright. However, seeing as he couldn't just send me alone on the job since the host kind of need to keep an eye out on the trainees who are performing for the event…hence Kitakado-senpai would be tagging along on the job too." Nayuki explained, sipping away on the ginger tea. 

"I see… but why you and not Ryu-chan? I mean… pardon me for saying this but Tomo-kun, you don't look the type that would enjoy taking up jobs that relate to kids." Yuuta commented, still reeling over the nature of the event which Na-chan and Tomo-kun would be hosting the very next day. 

"Ryuji has to film another cosmetic CM tomorrow, so he can't accompany Nayuki on the job," Tomohisa explained. 

“Oh… and what of the performance of KitaKore for the Ayanagi Festival then?” Yuuta asks next. 

"No issues, our class performance block is in the morning. After the performance, we will leave for the respective job sites so it's fine. Speaking of which, it might be good for Nayuki to meet me backstage tomorrow morning so we could leave and arrive at the bazaar event on time and together." Tomohisa then suggested. 

"Good idea… Na-chan, please head out early tomorrow. I'm sure the rest of us could survive one day eating the breakfast catered to the majority of the residents by the main kitchen of the dormitory." Yuuta told his blond friend before he threw the now empty lollipop stick into the trash-can and headed towards his shared room with Nayuki intending to retire early for the night. 

After all, he would be having a long day for tomorrow. During the morning half of the day, he needs to meet up with ‘Thrive' members and set off for the TV station together for a recording of a trivia quiz show. In the afternoon, he has a production meeting with the CM team concerning the new POCKY commercial which his Ashu persona will be filming likely before the weekend is over. Following this, he has a dinner date with Itsuki-senpai… that was apparently just decided moments earlier via a text message on the messaging app. 

When members of the Team Hiragi and Team Sazanami arrived back at the dorm, they were only met up by the sight of Tengenji Kakeru, Tsukigami Kaito and Kuga Shuu of the former Team Ootori. 

"Where're the other two guys from your team?" Kitahara Ren asks, they were so accustomed to the sight of seeing those five together that now with only three members around - it felt kind of ‘off' to him, at least. 

“In bed. They are going to have a long day ahead of them tomorrow, so we decide to let them have their rest.” Tsukigami Kaito shrugged his response casually, while he waited for Honjo Kotaro’s response to the progress of his solo song - ‘Limited Sky’. 

Earlier on, he had received a message from Yashamaru - ‘Stardust' A&P from High Edge Records about the details regarding the release of their singles. Their first singles - ‘Quintet~Quintet' would be slated for release to the market on 31st October 2017. The CD aside from the song ‘Quintet~Quintet’, it will also include the solo track ‘Hoshi no Stride’ from Yuuta, and his solo track ‘Limited Sky’. 

Apparently, High Edge Record had a tendency to work in collaboration with local film companies sponsoring local film production in exchange for free advertising of their artiste by letting the film use songs released by their artistes. It's a win-win for both sides since it can help with the marketing of both the film and the singer's popularity. So, one of the film producers happens to hear the short version of his song - ‘Limited Sky' and deems it suitable for their upcoming mini-drama as an insert song. Thus, they need to have the full version of the song ready and released to the market by the end of the month. 

Tsukigami Kaito knows he won't be able to come up with the lyrics of the entire song by himself in such a short time frame, and thus he decides to enlist Honjo Kotaro's help with this. He had basically sent the senior the image he has for this song, and also the music clip of the short version of the song seeking assistance from the senior to help him complete the song hopefully within the next few days. 

Time is running tight, it's already mid-Oct and High Edge Records need the completed song clip by end of next week since he still needs to fit in time for the recording of the full song. Not to forget, they also need to have the MV for the song ‘Quintet~Quintet' ready before their official debut performance on TV. 

“Oi, Kitahara - how tall are you?” Just then, Tengenji Kakeru spoke up causing everyone to shift their eyes on him. 

“...176cm, is there a problem?” Kitahara Ren frowned as he responded. 

"No problem… Kuga, do you think he can help?" Tengenji turns towards their cool guy on the team and asks. 

Thus, Kitahara Ren found himself being sized up from head to toe by Kuga Shuu much to the amusement of his roommate - Toraishi Izumi. 

“Should not be an issue, let me take a photo and double confirm with the team.” Kuga Shuu said, and then he took his mobile device out and snap a picture of the completely bewildered Kitahara Ren and send it out to the marketing executive of the brand - Saint Laurent for approval.

"What? What's going on?" Kitahara Ren was very confused, and frankly, Toraishi doesn't blame him. He would be confused too if he wasn't informed of the situation beforehand. 

"Nothing, it's nothing you had never experienced before… Saint Laurent needs a new model to help out with the showcase of their new clothes designs for this Fall. They previously used Tengenji for the job, but Tengenji over here have a Kabuki performance that he cannot skip out from tomorrow and thus need someone to stand in for him. Shuu-chan, over here are mainly modeling for the leather design clothing series for the brand so isn't available to do the modeling for the normal fall season design clothing." Toraishi Izumi explained on his childhood friend's behalf, while Kuga Shuu just nodded in affirmation to Toraishi's words.

“...So, what you are saying is …I’m to stand in for Tengenji to model for Saint Laurent so he could go and perform in a Kabuki performance?” Kitahara Ren repeated, sounding somewhat incredulous. 

"Yes, to put it simply." Tsukigami Kaito nodded in response to his roommate from middle school days, before adding as an afterthought. "Maa…seeing as you had done plenty of modeling assignments on a part-time basis before, it probably shouldn't be difficult for you to handle." 

“That’s different… the modeling I did before - they are all for mid-range brands… Saint Laurent was like a French designer brand.” Kitahara Ren sounded faint as he responded. 

"It's really not that much of a difference… aside from the prestige branding, besides you have more experience in modeling as compared to Kuga. If Kuga dares to model for Saint Laurent, what is there to deter you from doing the same thing?" Tsukigami Kaito questions back in return. 

Kitahara Ren swallowed before he nervously asks. "What if I accidentally damaged the clothing during the modeling?"

“...Simple, you don’t get paid is all. They will use your modeling wages to offset the damage made to their clothing.” Kuga Shuu answered in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"What he says…" Tsukigami pointed to Kuga, he wouldn't know for certain since he had never done any modeling jobs before… but Kuga already has a few months' worths of experience doing modeling and shadowing members of Thrive on their modeling jobs except Yuuta. 

“Okay… if that’s the case, I’ll agree to stand in for Tengenji.” Kitahara Ren then heaved a sigh of relief as he finally agreed to take on the sudden modeling job request. 

“Good, I’ll send you the address shortly.” Kuga Shuu said, before shoving his phone device at the leader of Team Sazanami. 

“...What?” Kitahara blinked stupidly at the device in his hands, while Nanjo Kouki sweat-dropped and said. “Your contact details, of course. He wasn’t from Ayanagi Middle School, so he certainly wouldn’t have your contact details already.” 

“Oh…” Only after Nanjo Kouki clued Kitahara in, did the leader of Team Sazanami caught on to the reason behind Kuga’s actions of shoving the mobile device at him. 

"Tatsumi, I'm not sure if Hiragi-senpai informs you guys yet… but this Sunday - we are shooting the MV of ‘Quintet~Quintet' in the Ayanagi Small Hall. Team Hiragi will be appearing as a cameo in the MV…" Tsukigami started, causing Tatsumi's eyes to widen significantly in surprise. 

"Really?! We will be appearing in the MV?" Inumine Seishiro was thrilled, he literally pounces on Tsukigami in excitement. 

“...Tora, do something about this uncontrollable doggy of your team.” Tsukigami Kaito’s eyebrow twitches in mild annoyance as he commented. 

"Did you caught the Ashu virus too?" Toraishi Izumi sweat-dropped at the moniker that slips from Tsukigami Kaito's lips as he commented wryly while pulling Inumine off the navy-haired teen of Team Ootori. 

“No…I’ve caught the Hoshitani’s fever instead. In case it slips your notice, I didn’t dub you any of those weird monikers. I only shorten your name a little.” Tsukigami Kaito smirked as he responded. 

“...” Tatsumi Rui was thinking of pressing for details originally, but before he could ask his questions - he received a text message from the instructing senior of Team Hiragi to have the team gather in the Kao Council building tomorrow morning. Thus, he forgoes the idea of asking Tsukigami for details any further since he probably can get the exact details from Hiragi Tsubasa the next morning when the team report to the Kao Council building. 

"Tsubasa, what's with that look on your face?" Ootori Itsuki asks as he lazed around on the couch in his younger brother's office. 

"Nothing that concerns you…I just don't understand how the minds of those marketing department staff work, first they wanted ‘Stardust' as the spokesperson for the vocal department… now they wanted Team Hiragi to appear as a cameo in the MV of ‘Stardust' - Quintet song?!" Hiragi Tsubasa sighed as he commented. 

"Maa…cameo or not, it's still a good learning opportunity for your students. Not many get to be involved in the actual filming before graduating." Ootori Itsuki pointed out objectively, knowing for a fact that it was probably Yuuta's response that gave the marketing team the idea to use Team Hiragi as a cameo for the MV. 

Apparently, during a school interview about the creation of the Quintet song - Yuuta had responded that the song was something their team came up with as a form of self-encouragement after he got somewhat depressed from witnessing Team Hiragi's rehearsal of ‘Ayanagi Showtime'. The song signifies the bonds between the five members of their team, so likely someone from the marketing department reads the interview story and decides this is a good chance to market Team Hiragi and of course, the Ayanagi Academy Musical Department too. 

"Speaking of, what are you doing here in my office? From what I know, you have a very comfortable couch in your own office… so there isn't any need for you to lounge around in mine." Hiragi Tsubasa said as he turns weary eyes upon the figure of his elder brother.

"I'm waiting for you to be done with your work so we could grab dinner together." Ootori Itsuki lay his chin on the armrest of the couch as he answers lazily. 

“...You should have said so earlier, I’m not that much of a workaholic to make someone else wait for me to be done before getting dinner.” Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan, as he stood to leave the room. 

“Tsubasa?” Ootori Itsuki started, looking surprised. 

"Didn't you say you want dinner? Let's go then." Hiragi Tsubasa asks back in response. 

“...But what about your paperwork?” Ootori Itsuki blinked, staring at the half-done pile of paperwork still seated on Hiragi’s desk in confusion. 

“I can sort through them tomorrow, and you can make yourself useful by helping since Hoshitani isn’t going to be around in school for the major half of tomorrow.” Hiragi Tsubasa said then, pushing open the door that separated his office from the hallway as he waited for Ootori Itsuki to join him. 

“Ah…I’m having dinner with Yuuta-kun, tomorrow.” Ootori Itsuki proclaimed, smiling brightly. 

“I know.” Hiragi Tsubasa nodded in response. 

“Eh? You know? How did you know?” Ootori Itsuki look confused, he didn’t think he had told Hiragi earlier though…

"The restaurant call to confirm your table booking while you were in the washroom earlier, next time - book the restaurant using your own mobile instead of the office number. Don't you know the entire Kao Council building shares the same mainline? Anyone could have answered the call, you are lucky I was the one closer to the phone then…" Hiragi Tsubasa gave Ootori Itsuki a pointed look before turning away to focus on the route ahead. 

"Oh… okay, I'll avoid using the office phone to make a reservation for restaurants next time. It just so happens my phone battery diminished then, so I used the office phone instead. Anyway, coming back to dinner - what do you have in mind to eat today?" Ootori Itsuki then asks, changing the subject entirely because he could tell his younger brother is getting annoyed by his constant chatter of Yuuta. Although he quite enjoyed the idea of sharing bits and pieces of his personal life happenings to his fraternal twin - he knew not to go overboard too. 

"Anything but fast food." Hiragi Tsubasa responded, while he is not ignorant of the concept of fast food - he doesn't really eat them unless he is rushing for time and need a quick bite. 

"Right…so Ninjya Burger is definitely out, how about Tempura don?" Ootori Itsuki glances about the few eateries that are located along the path that connected the school with the dormitory building and suggested. 

Hiragi shrugged his response wordlessly, he didn't really care for Tempura but he guesses he could humor his elder brother once in a while.

"So…what's the plan for our birthday this year?" Ootori inquires after they had settled down at a table, and finish giving their orders to the serving staff of the Tempura restaurant. 

"I thought you already talk Hoshitani into celebrating your birthday with you?" Hiragi Tsubasa commented, wondering why his elder brother is bringing up the topic of their birthday for discussion again. 

“I’m talking about your birthday plans, not mine.” Ootori Itsuki rolls his eyes in response, despite having their birthdays on the same date - it has been quite some time since they did any celebration together and thus his inquiry. 

"Not much of a plan, as usual, the Hiragi family is hosting a Christmas evening gala on the 24th of December for the families we have business dealings with." Hiragi Tsubasa said as he took a sip of the water which the restaurant provides for their patrons free of charge, as part of the in-house complimentary services. 

“Okay… so what’s Akatsuki’s plan for your birthday this year?” Ootori rolls his eyes at Hiragi’s response, before rephrasing his question. 

“...Same as always, a birthday lunch gathering with Yuzuriha and Sazanami. I would invite you along, but I doubt you would be free to join this year.” Hiragi Tsubasa responded with a small smile. 

"Well...if you guys are okay to shift up the timing for the gathering a little bit, I might be ok with doing brunch with you guys before going off to meet Yuuta. Since he only has the afternoon part of the day free to spend with me." Ootori Itsuki commented.

"We will see...there's still about two months to plan on that." Hiragi Tsubasa said, not in any rush to confirm any plans for the 24th of December yet. 

"Christmas eve would be spend mingling with guests at the annual Christmas gala hosted by grandfather dearest, Christmas day would be spend mingling with families as per tradition dictates…do you have anything planned for boxing day yet?" Ootori Itsuki then asks. 

"...Not at the moment, any particular reason that you are inquiring about my plans for boxing day?" Hiragi Tsubasa raised his eyebrow slightly as he regarded his elder brother with curiosity. 

"Maybe… at present, it's just a thought. I'll come back to you again if I decide to put my thought into action." Ootori Itsuki answered with a secretive smile. 

To which, Hiragi Tsubasa rolls his eyes at Ootori’s antics before focusing his attention back to the newly arrived food order and start digging in without another word to his elder sibling. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter than the previous chapter, I think… but I don’t want to mix the two days event up in one chapter so… I’ll just end here. 
> 
> Except for the first part, Yuuta is missing in the rest of this chapter because he’s off in la-la-land XD 
> 
> The Hoshitani speaks began to spread XD And, Team Hiragi’s cameo in ‘Stardust’ MV for the Quintet song! XD 
> 
> For anyone interested, here’s what’s included in the upcoming singles of ‘Stardust’. 
> 
> 31st Oct [Tues] - Stardust 1st Singles [High Edge Records]  
1\. Quintet~Quintet~  
2\. Hoshi no Stride - Hoshitani Yuuta, Solo  
3\. Limited Sky - Tsukigami Kaito, Solo  
4\. Off Vocal Track 01  
5\. Off Vocal Track 02  
6\. Off Vocal Track 03 
> 
> I read from Starmyu wiki that Kitahara does modeling and acting for his part-time job, so I make him stand-in for Tengenji instead :P He's likely the first extra member to be pulled into Stardust, because he's already half in the industry already. 
> 
> Now, with regards to my plans for Ootori/Hoshitani... I intend to get their relationship status confirm before Ootori graduate. However, Yuuta has no intention to come out of the 'closet' in front of the media - it wouldn't be good for 'Stardust' image, and they had the reputation of Ayanagi Academy to consider too. Hence, Yuuta would probably let Ootori date him only if the senior agrees to certain ground rules. 
> 
> E.g. keep the flirting limited to school compound... etc. Intimate acts if any, are limited to private places such as Ootori's apartment etc. 
> 
> Ootori likely will agree since he won't be able to date Yuuta if he doesn't agree to these conditions... but he will likely act like a fan-boy of 'Stardust' and 'Thrive' in public since he's unable to play 'boyfriend' to Yuuta anywhere in public eyes... He probably would be able to escape with the excuse of senior looking after junior when he's still in Ayanagi, but once he graduated he prob won't have the excuse to pick Yuuta up from work [As in Hoshitani Yuuta], Ootori has no excuse to be near Ashu Yuuta at all ^^;; Of course, in S2 - he can say something like picking Yuuta up for their rehearsal for S&L etc. 
> 
> At present, these are my thoughts... okay, now back to planning the dinner date between Yuuta and Ootori.


	28. Team Yuzuriha & Trainee Unit - TKK Boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... as seen from the title, this chapter - we have the Team Yuzuriha made cameo [excluding Ageha and Hachiya Sou]  
I'm giving screen-time to the neglected trio of the team in this chapter, at least the later part of the chapter :P  
The date between Yuuta and Ootori is happening next chapter instead, but its' still the events of the same day.   
This chapter would be the earlier part of the day, while the next would concentrate on the evening part of the day.   
I hope you people have fun reading this chapter too :D

Early morning, around 7 a.m. on the 16th of October, Saturday - Hoshitani Yuuta upon waking up from a dream that involves some kissing between a certain senior he admires and him found himself unable to fall back asleep. Thus, after spending some time tossing and turning around in his bed - the green-eyed teen decides to get up and prepare for the day ahead instead. Deciding that he might as well leave the dormitory for the apartment building which housed the artistes under Brave Entertainment and Daikoku Productions to meet up with the other two members of Thrive, Yuuta carefully and skillfully remove himself from the upper bunk in a stealth-like manner to not wake Nayuki up with his actions. 

Of course, not wanting his roommate and fellow friends to panic over his disappearance act - he left a note behind atop of the kotatsu table of his shared room with Nayuki that claims that he decided to head out early to prepare for his job commitments. Yuuta didn't bother with the switching of his appearance, because now that ‘Stardust' is also under the management of Daikoku Productions - it meant there's also an apartment being allotted to the team usage. Although neither of them had actually seen the apartment unit, nor put the apartment to use yet. 

Either way, Hoshitani Yuuta now has a valid reason for being here in the apartment building. If anyone asks, he could just say that he's swinging by to have a look at the apartment unit allotted for ‘Stardust' usage first before bringing the others in. It also helps that the apartment allotted to ‘Stardust' usage is on the same floor as ‘Thrive' apartment, at least - people won't question when he pressed the elevator for the floor that houses the ‘Thrive' apartment if he happens to share the elevator unit with another artist who had no idea of his double persona situation. 

Anyway, upon arriving at the level of the apartment building that now houses both the apartment units of ‘Thrive’ and ‘Stardust’ - Yuuta dug out his set of keys leading to ‘Thrive’ apartment and entered the unit stealthily. 

“Meow~” The white kitten adopted by Goshi Kaneshiro greeted Yuuta upon his entry, and Yuuta shushed the kitten by placing his index finger on his lips. 

"Shiro-chan, hush…I'll change the water for you later," Yuuta told the kitten, as he set his backpack down on the sofa couch in the living room. 

"Ashu…what are you doing here so early?" Goshi's voice jarred Yuuta out of his thoughts. 

“Ah…I woke up early and decide to swing by earlier, is Kenken still sleeping?” Yuuta asks the dark-haired member of ‘Thrive’, as the kitten - Shiro went on to cozy up with its owner. 

"Obviously, that guy never wakes before 8am - I thought you are very much aware of it?" Goshi raised his eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he busied himself with feeding the white kitten before he went on his routine morning jog. 

Yuuta laughed nervously, before commenting something about having forgotten since it has been some time since he stayed in the apartment. Slowly, the green-eyed teen makes his way towards the room which Aizome Kento is using and sneaks into the twenty one-year-old's room. 

"Kenken! Wake up, I need your advice!" Yuuta shakes the figure sleeping under the cocoon of the blanket, urgently. 

"...Yuuta, shut up! It's too early…" Aizome Kento groaned as he buried himself further into his blanket as he tried to ignore his youngest teammate. 

“Mou~ Kenken! I’ll leave you to your beauty sleep if you spare me some advice on what to do on a date.” Yuuta huffed as he demanded a response from his narcissist teammate. 

The moment Kento heard the word ‘date’ coming out from Yuuta’s lips, he jolted up into a sitting position. “Date? What date? Who is going on a date?” 

"Me. I'm going on a date tonight, and I have totally no idea what to do." Yuuta whines in distress, causing the blue-haired member's lips to twitch uncontrollably. 

"...What makes you think I would have appropriate advice for you? I have no experience in the department of dating guys, you know?" Kento sound extremely amuses, despite his slight annoyance at being woken up before his preferred time. 

"!!! How on earth do you know I'm going on a date with a guy?!" Yuuta turns his wide disbelieving eyes upon Aizome Kento, as he voiced his doubt across. 

“Geez…people talks you know? Especially, when you’re in the same school as Ryu…and besides I’m not dumb. From the way you blush when you talk about that senior of yours, I’ll have to be blind to not being able to tell that you have a crush on that senior.” Kento rolls his eyes as he dragged himself out of bed, no point trying to sleep now with Yuuta around. 

"Just what exactly have Ryu-chan been telling you guys about me?" Yuuta bemoans, inwardly thinking just how many members of B-Project are now aware of the mutual pining between him and Itsuki-senpai. 

“I don’t really keep track…and besides I’m not Ryu’s keeper - so if you want to know for certain how many people is aware of your crush on that senior of yours…you’re better off asking Tomo for information. What I’m aware though…is that you turn your senior into a ‘Thriver’.” At this, Kento smirked as he admired the sight of Yuuta turning beet red from embarrassment. 

“Argh! Na-chan…” Yuuta groaned aloud, there’s no doubt where Ryu-chan got his information of that aquarium trip from, it had to be from Na-chan. 

Kenken definitely heard the information from Ryu-chan, seeing as Kuga isn't one for gossips… and Kaicchin doesn't even have an opportunity to speak with Kenken in private. As for Kerukeru, that guy has only met Kenken once and that's during the first meeting with the bosses. Therefore, it is highly unlikely for Kenken to have learned of the aquarium outing details from any of the ‘Stardust' members directly. 

“Now, coming back to the topic at hand. I don’t really have much advice for you because I don’t date guys, period! However, what I can say is… if the date is brought up by the other party, you don’t have to think about what to do for the date. The other party probably would have it plan already, all you need to do is to dress up decently but there’s no need to overdress for the occasion too. Hence, the first step is to find out where you guys would be going and then just goes with the flow.” Kento stifled a yawn as he told Yuuta, before shooing the teen out from his room so he could ready himself for the day ahead in private. 

Yuuta left Kento's room relatively in a lighter spirit, he actually doesn't quite understand what had him in a panicky mood this morning. Seeing as this wasn't the first time he'd agreed to meet the senior for dinner in a private setting, hence he decides to blame his jittery state of mind on the stupid dream he had before waking earlier in the morning. Either that or perhaps - today's dinner meet-up is the first time he's meeting the senior without a purpose in mind. 

After all, the last few times he had a dinner meeting in a private setting with the senior, it involves some sort of discussions relating to either the adaptation film project which his senior is working on, or his dilemma on what kind of performance he should put up for the class performance to make things interesting. This evening dinner session with Itsuki-senpai though would be in essence, a date. 

The thought about the impending dinner date with Ootori Itsuki brought a hot pink flush to Yuuta’s cheeks, again. And this was when Gochin decides to make his presence known by calling out for Yuuta’s attention. 

“You look kind of flush, are you quite sure you are alright?” Goshi Kaneshiro asks with a frown. 

"I'm fine…I'm not sick or anything. Tomo-kun makes sure of that." Yuuta emphasized, before making a beeline for the room his alter persona had claimed for usage and get started on the change in appearance into his Ashu persona. 

Staring into the mirror, Yuuta told himself to snap out of it. Pushing every single thought about Ootori Itsuki and the impending date to the back of his mind, Yuuta brought out his professional idol front as he completed the disguising process to hide his original looks from sight. When Yuuta reappears in front of his two teammates from ‘Thrive', Hoshitani Yuuta has disappeared and in its place stood the bubbly, cheerful third member of Thrive - Ashu Yuuta. 

“Good morning, Kenken, Gochin~” The pink-haired teen greeted in a cheerful demeanor. 

“Morning, breakfast for you?” Goshi offered, he had picked up some breakfast for the team while on his morning jog earlier. 

"Any strawberry milk available?" Yuuta asks as he reached for a nicely packed bun from the bakery nearby. 

"In the fridge, I think there's still some left since you're the only one that drinks them, "Goshi responded, and Yuuta hurried to the fridge in the kitchen of Thrive's apartment to retrieve the beverage. 

In the meantime, back in the school dormitory of Ayanagi…Nayuki Toru woke up from his sleep to find his roommate and leader missing from sight. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the blond was blessed with the sight of a note sitting on top of the kotatsu table in the room. 

‘Na-chan woke up early and can't sleep, again. So, I decided to head over to join Kenken and Gochin for breakfast before heading for my first job today. Please inform the others for me, okay?' There was a cute signature towards the end of the note, causing a quirk in the lips of Nayuki as he shredded the note using a paper-shredder situated under his study desk. 

The paper-shredder was a gift from Tsukigami Kaito to Yuuta, but as their leader had too many things kept under the desk… the paper-shredder ended up sitting under his study-desk instead. The reason why Tsukigami gave Yuuta the shredder for a birthday gift on 10th October, is - it's easier to keep the double personas life a secret if the work schedule printed out for personal references that relate to the persona of Ashu Yuuta were discarded off properly. 

Especially, since the cleanliness of the dorm is handle by the students that reside in the dorm - there was no telling of who exactly would be in charge of emptying the trash. What if, someone chanced upon a crumpled sheet of Ashu's work schedule and put the two and two together? Because their leader has no intention to expose the fact that he is living a double personas life at this point in time, it might be better to discard anything concerning Ashu Yuuta in a more discreet manner. Thus, the younger Tsukigami had gifted Yuuta with a paper-shredder for the teen's birthday this year. 

While on the subject of birthday gifts for Yuuta this year…Nayuki fought the urge to break down in laughter when he remembered what Kuga Shuu had gifted Yuuta. The ever-cool and the chill guy in their team actually gave Yuuta a wig as a birthday gift, not just any wig - but a chestnut brown shoulder-length wig normally used by a girl. 

Nayuki could still remember the excuse given by Kuga then, the guy had said just in case Yuuta decides to date Ootori-senpai officially and is unable to wriggle out from the idea of going on a date with the senior in public but still want to avoid being featured in scandalous tabloid news. 

Oh boy… the look on Yuuta's face then, it's priceless and quite a memorable moment. Too bad, neither of them had the insight to take a photo of it. At first, Yuuta had appeared aghast by Kuga's implication but later seems to look thoughtful so the gift didn't go straight into the trash pile and is now sitting somewhere in the deepest part of Yuuta's wardrobe, hidden from sight. 

Thankfully, Tengenji's gift is rather normal just like his own - otherwise, Nayuki feared they might send their leader into a cardiac arrest. Tengenji due to his lack of friends during most of his growing up years had literally no idea what to give Yuuta for the teen's birthday. Thus, the redhead had gifted Yuuta a gift card from a mall in Shibuya, Tokyo instead. Nayuki's gift to Yuuta was a home-made birthday cake complete with a feast, that later ended being shared with the KitaKore duo because they can't finish eating the food themselves. 

As for the gift Ootori-senpai had given to Yuuta, it appears to be a birthday card of a sort. However, neither of them believe it to be just a usual typical birthday card judging from the blush Yuuta was spotting after reading the card. As much as they wish to sneak a peek at the content, their leader was very cautious with the card and had locked the card away into the drawer of the study desk at the first chance he had. Short of prying open the locked drawer, they presently had no way of learning just what exactly had the senior wrote in the card that had Yuuta blushing like a virgin bride. Neither of them had any interest in picking locks, thank you very much… so Yuuta gets to keep the birthday card away from their prying eyes. 

"Good morning, Na-chan. Good luck with your outdoor hosting job." Tsukigami Kaito greeted upon chancing the blond in the common bathroom, as they get ready for their day ahead. 

"Good morning, Tsukigami-kun. Yuuta-kun has already left for his job today, please inform Kuga-kun and Tengenji-kun when you see them later. I'm heading out early today, so, likely, I wouldn't get to see them myself." Nayuki told Tsukigami as they encountered one another in the common bathroom of the school dormitory. 

“Sure, I’ll tell them later when I see them at breakfast.” Tsukigami nodded in response. 

“Good morning…Nayuki has a job lined up today? I thought you guys are debuting as a team, but why are you guys given individual job assignments then?” Nakakoji Haruma inquired out of curiosity. 

"Hmm…Nayuki's job has more to do with the conquering of his crippling stage fright, the boss wants him to get himself accustomed to being watched by spectators so…as for Tengenji, the movie he filmed a few months back was a special request from his father. Subsequently, he was given modeling jobs since his minor role in the movie has caught the attention of some companies. Kuga, on the other hand, needs the extra income since he had to quit his part-time job at the piano cafe… the boss has made arrangements for him to do modeling gigs on the side while preparing for the debut with us. As for my individual job assignments - you can blame my elder brother for it." Tsukigami Kaito explained calmly, while Nayuki kept his mouth shut and focus on the task of brushing his teeth. 

Ever since the bear incident, Yuuta had told him to let Tsukigami handle the explanation when any issues came up because the navy-haired teen could think faster on his feet and not ending up with some far-fetched tale that could easily be exposed as a lie. Thus, these days Nayuki simply allows Tsukigami to take charge if they need to cover for Yuuta's absence… because really, the navy-haired teen had a better chance of coming up with a convincing lie than he does. 

Of course, at present nothing Tsukigami revealed to Nakakoji Haruma has been a blatant lie because 80% of what he said is the truth. The only lie that came spewing forth from the lips of Tsukigami Kaito would be the explanation of why Yuuta was mostly the one given the task of shadowing Thrive members at their jobs. Thankfully, Yuuta’s personal cover-story given to Nakakoji Haruma back in his middle school days has given ample foundation setting to Tsukigami’s explanation and thus the black-haired teen of Team Sazanami didn’t pry into the issue much. 

Nevertheless, members of ‘Stardust’ were quite amused by the antics pulled off by their leader back in his middle-school days to keep the cover of his double personas intact. Seriously, bonding with other people over the topic of ‘B-Project’ by pretending to be a fan of ‘Thrive’? Practicing the dance steps of ‘Thrive’ songs using the excuse of wanting to do an imitation of the dance for ‘Thrive’ songs for a self-recording video to be uploaded online as a hobby?! Oh yes - Yuuta did that, Nakakoji Haruma had shown them the MOTUBE account under the name H&Y which is a shared account of the black-haired teen of Team Sazanami and their leader - Hoshitani Yuuta. 

The duo apparently uploaded videos of them doing covers of songs using the home-recording studio equipment that’s still on loan from Yuuta to Nakokoji Haruma back in their middle-school days. While most of the songs were covers from the classics - such as ‘Lion Heart’, the rap version which is also the demo Yuuta had them listen to before their unveiling stage event. 

The duo had also cover songs from female groups - such as Speed’s ‘White Love’, ‘My Graduation’ and Utada Hikaru’s ‘First Love’. Among the videos listed under the H&Y account on MOTUBE, included the few videos that have their leader Yuuta dancing to the songs of ‘Thrive’ providing supporting evidence to the fact that the teen was indeed practicing the dance steps of ‘Thrive’ songs for a self-recording video to share on social media platforms. 

“Nakacchin…can I ask you a question?” Tsukigami Kaito suddenly asks, feeling curious about the rap version of the ‘Lion Heart’ song. 

“Yes?” The black-haired teen on Team Sazanami blinked as he responded. 

“Who did the rapping part for that cover version of the song ‘Lion Heart’ found on MOTUBE under the H&Y account you showed us, the other day?” Tsukigami Kaito could not help but asks. 

"Ah…that would be one of the Mochizuki siblings, but I'm not sure which one did the rap though. They only contributed to that video because they lose in a game against Yuuta." Nakakoji Haruma sweat-dropped in response. 

"I see…I thought how come the third person featured in the video wrapped himself up as though he's a mummy while performing in front of the camera." Tsukigami Kaito commented dryly before another question came into his mind. "Are you the only person that knows our leader from his middle-school days?" 

"Erm…if you want to get technical, I'm probably the only one that went to the same middle school as Yuuta. However, if you are talking about knowing him since the middle-school days… we have the KitaKore duo obviously, I'm not sure how it happens but I remember Yuuta mentioned something about knowing them from young? Maybe they shared kindergarten days or something… who knows?! KitaKore aside, I'm quite certain that Koumoto Tetsuya from Team Yuzuriha is from the same elementary school as Yuuta. It wasn't featured in the videos under the H&Y account on MOTUBE, but he's actually our pianist for the recording of Speed's - ‘White Love' cover performance." 

"Wait…Koumoto Tetsuya of Team Yuzuriha was elementary schoolmates with Yuuta?!" Nayuki gaped before he asked next. "Was his moniker Tetsu?" 

“Yes…what’s with that expression on your face?” Nakakoji Haruma question Nayuki back in response. 

“...Remember that rumor about Yuuta dating me some time back?” Nayuki asks, sighing aloud. 

“Oh… that trigger that prompted Ootori-senpai into his series of shameless flirting with Yuuta…” Tsukigami commented with a knowing look. 

“Exactly, Ootori-senpai apparently heard from a 3rd-year student about that so-called date I went on with Yuuta-kun. That 3rd-year student just happens to be the elder sibling of Koumoto Tetsuya of Team Yuzuriha…" Nayuki muttered aloud, inwardly thinking of the expression on Yuuta's face when he finally got the name of that acquaintance of Ootori-senpai that told the senior of their so-called date before the Bow Wow House mascot live performance event. Yuuta was muttering about needing to speak with Tetsu about Hiro's gossiping habits or something…Of course, at that time the blond didn't know what Yuuta was on about. 

"Ah… I heard that Koumoto Hiroshi is a long-time friend of Ootori-senpai, and he's one of the gossip mill originators among the 3rd years it seems.” Nakakoji Haruma said as he directed a look of sympathy towards Nayuki. 

“Tetsu, where are you going?” Keihi Rei inquires when he woke up from his sleep to find his roommate, up and about ready to leave the room. 

“I’m off to school… I’m tasked with the videoing of KitaKore’s performance today.” Koumoto Tetsuya said.

"..." Keihi Rei scratched the nest of his bed-hair as he darted a look at the alarm clock sitting on his study desk, before sighing aloud as he starts to ready himself for the day ahead. There wasn't any need to ask who set the task of videoing KitaKore performance to Tetsuya because there's only one possible candidate for it - Hoshitani Yuuta of Team Ootori. 

“Whatever… Let’s hope Nayuki of Team Ootori doesn’t faint when he sees us at the event later.” Keihi Rei muttered aloud to no one in particular as he gets himself ready for the day ahead. 

Two doors away from the shared room of Keihi Rei and Koumoto Tetsuya, Arisaka Kazuomi was preparing himself for the day ahead as well. Like Tengenji Kakeru of Team Ootori, when he sends in the application for dorm room assignment - Arisaka Kazuomi opts for a single room instead of a shared quarter. Seeing as he is keeping the majority of their gig's equipment in his room away from prying eyes… a look around the room, one could easily find instruments like bass guitar, electric guitar and portable keyboard pile in one side of the room. 

Despite being part of Team Yuzuriha, the trio doesn't really connect well with Hachiya Sou and Ageha Riku. Then again, it's kind of expected because they were not all fan-boys of Tsukigami Haruto like Ageha Riku - the leader of Team Yuzuriha is. Grabbing the backpack from his wardrobe, Arisaka Kazuomi packed his belongings neatly into the backpack. 

Before proceeding with the packing of the instruments, Kazuomi dropped a text message to his friend - Keihi Rei and asks. 

Kazuomi: Done with the packing in general, can I confirm again the performance list for TKK Boys later? 

Rei: It’s a bazaar event target at kids in general. What else do you think would be in the performance list… anyway, we are doing theme-song of Doraemon ‘Yume wo Kanaete’; theme-song for Digimon Series - ‘Butterfly’, ‘Brave Heart’ and ‘The Biggest Dreamer’ and the infamous Yuuki 100% which is the theme song for the animated series of ‘Nintama Rantarou’

Kazuomi: Boy… am I glad our main vocal is Tetsu, no way am I going to act cute and sing that Doraemon theme song. 

Rei: Just be glad we are doing ‘Yume wo Kanaete' from Doraemon, and not the infamous ‘Doraemon no Uta' - now that one is really embarrassing for trainees of our age range to cover. Thank god, we can leave that song and that ‘Anpanman's March' song to the juniors unit. However, there's still no escaping for us from that infamous Yuuki 100% though, I'm quite certain all of us need to do that dance…

Kazuomi: …Indeed, but at least our choreography is better than the ‘T.R.Y’ version. 

Rei: *LMAO* You better not let the KitaKore and Yuuta see that message, the three of them are very eager to pretend that version doesn't exist at all in history. Well, considering that song is only cover during live performances – they can pretend it didn't exist since it wasn't captured on any official recording that was released to the general public.

Kazuomi: You know… among the candidates who join Bambi that year, only our team still remains a trainee group - it's quite disheartening that all of them had graduated from the necessity to do covers of anime shows theme songs during kids bazaar events. Heck, their presence wasn't even needed at such events anymore… and ‘Stardust' gets to skip the trainee stage and went directly into the debuting stage, that's just so unfair. 

Rei: You had no one to blame but yourself on this, weren’t you the one that told the management that you wish to defer the official debut of our team until after high school? Tetsu and I were just respecting your wishes, you know? 

Kazuomi: *speechless emoji* Weren’t you the one who wishes to debut in the musical area as opposed to debuting as an idol? That’s why I told the management to defer any debut plans until after high school, while we work towards the goal of entering the musical department of the infamous Ayanagi Academy. How am I to know Yuuta-kun would barrage his way into the musical department of Ayanagi Academy then?!

Rei: Right… speaking of Yuuta, how on earth does he deal with the juggling between so many commitments? 

Kazuomi: Damn if I know… I questioned his sanity every day ever since news of ‘Stardust' debut comes up…honestly, living a double personas life is bad enough. Juggling two different idol units atop of coping with school, and musical department test stage preparation… I'm having enough trouble avoiding pissing Ageha off by not turning up for all rehearsals on time on my side. 

Rei: Right, and we didn’t exactly hide the details of us being a trainee unit with Bambi and Daikoku Productions…

Kazuomi: True… but we didn’t bring them up voluntarily also, we only explain when people ask of our extra commitments every now and then. Okay, enough idle chit-chat - are we supposed to bring our instruments along? 

Rei: I’ll check with Tetsu, please continue your packing on your side. 

Keihi Rei then sends a message to Koumoto Tetsuya, asking the guy to confirm the plans with Kitakado Tomohisa. Tetsuya was just done with the task to video the KitaKore performance, and upon reading the message had to run towards the backstage area of the Ayanagi Theater to catch the taller member of KitaKore before the guy left the area completely. 

"Kitakado-senpai, for the outdoor event later… do we need to bring the instruments along or would the event companies be providing the instrument for our performance usage?" Koumoto Tetsuya asks, not bothering to ask the question outside of Nayuki's hearing range. In Tetsuya's opinion, there was no need to avoid speaking with Kitakado Tomohisa in front of the blond member of Team Ootori. Because sooner or later the blond would know they are going to be part of the event later… it's just a matter of time. 

"You are…? Sorry, I'm not very good at placing faces with names." Kitakado Tomohisa apologized as he addressed Koumoto Tetsuya. 

“TKK Boys - Koumoto Tetsuya.” The brown-haired member of Team Yuzuriha responded to Kitakado Tomohisa’s inquiry. 

"Ah…I see, I'm not very sure if the event organizer will prepare the instruments for our performers, so it might be better to bring along the instruments ourselves. If it makes things easier on your side, the vehicle I'm using as transport is currently parked in the car-park on the school's compound - you guys can load the instruments into the car boot of the vehicle. I'll help to transport them over to the event site for your team." Tomohisa offered. 

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to inform my teammates about it.” Koumoto Tetsuya thank the white-haired member of KitaKore before speeding off, again. 

Nayuki Toru who had witnessed the sight was left gaping in shock, the three members of Team Yuzuriha are the TKK Boys who are performing for the event he would be hosting with Kitakado Tomohisa later?! Considering Koumoto Tetsuya's relationship with Yuuta-kun, does that mean - they knew of Yuuta's double personas life before the members of ‘Stardust' did? Turning wide eyes upon the figure of Kitakado Tomohisa, Nayuki waited for some form of explanation from the senior. 

“Oh…well, they likely knew I believed. In fact, I’m quite certain the TKK Boys came with the disguised Yuuta together when they first joined Bambi. So, it’s pretty much impossible for them to not know about your leader’s identity.” Kitakado Tomohisa answered with a casual shrug as he smiles at the shell-shocked figure of Nayuki Toru. 

"...They managed to keep things quiet?" Nayuki felt his eyebrow-raising up a notch in disbelief when he said this because really none of them gave people any inkling that they knew Yuuta despite all the meetings they had whenever Kao Council calls for a gathering of the candidates of the musical department. Heck, Nayuki had to find out about Koumoto Tetsuya being an elementary schoolmate of Yuuta-kun through a conversation with Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami, earlier this morning in fact. 

"They were bound by a confidentiality clause both in Bambi's enrollment policy contract, and later the contract with Daikoku Productions for the forming of the trainee group unit - TKK Boys. Hence, they are not allowed to talk about it." Kitakado Tomohisa responded, before reminding Nayuki that it's about time for them to set off for the outdoor event hosting job. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 completed! I had to postpone Yuuta and Itsuki's date scene, because of the introduction of Team Yuzuriha into the picture. Rather, the trio that is not given background in canon…I left Hachiya and Ageha alone, for now. 
> 
> OC introduced - Koumoto Hiroshi, the elder brother of Koumoto Tetsuya. 3rd year, and a friend of Ootori Itsuki from the instrumental department. We need to have someone to blame right, since it was mentioned earlier on in the fic that Ootori heard about the date between Nayuki and Yuuta from an acquaintance of his - so now, this acquaintance has a name and identity :P
> 
> Keihi Rei - Team Yuzuriha, a childhood friend of Koumoto Tetsuya. Member of trainee unit - TKK Boys. Plays the bass guitar, 2nd vocal of TKK Boys. Yuuta calls him ‘Rei’. He was also present when Stardust did the unveiling stage performance with Tetsuya. 
> 
> Arisaka Kazuomi - Team Yuzuriha, dubbed ‘Kazu' by Yuuta. From the same middle school of Koumoto Tetsuya, and Keihi Rei. Part of the Trainee unit - TKK Boys. Plays the keyboard/Electric Guitar for the team's performance. Would spike his hair up for TKK Boys performance, if he needs to play electric guitar for the show. He wasn't around for Stardust unveiling stage performance, he's the one that mainly deals with Ageha - leader of TKK boys. 
> 
> Koumoto Tetsuya - Team Yuzuriha, younger brother of Koumoto Hiroshi. An elementary school friend of Yuuta, middle-school classmates with Keihi Rei and Arisaka Kazuomi. Childhood friend with Keihi Rei, they live next door to one another in the same neighborhood. Of course, also part of the TKK Boys trainee unit. He's the main vocal for the team. 
> 
> They are the only ones outside of B-Project, Stardust, Tsukigami Haruto, and Ootori Itsuki to knows of the fact that Ashu and Hoshitani are the same people. They knew it way ahead of everyone else because they were the ones that went with Yuuta [in disguise of Ashu] to the Bambi Idol Training School. I figured Yuuta dare not go alone and rope Tetsu in, who then pulled Rei and Kazu along for the ride. Of course, when Yuuta debuts as Ashu - they were bound by a confidentiality clause contract put forth by Daikoku Productions/Brave Entertainment that they are not to speak of it. 
> 
> The three of them then formed the trainee group unit - TKK Boys under Daikoku Productions by default. Trainee units tend not to be around for very long, the previous trainee unit was T.R.Y [Tomohisa, Ryuji and Yuuta] but after a year, the unit disbanded as the members later debuts under ‘KitaKore' and ‘Thrive'. 
> 
> Trainee units tend to sing/perform covers of songs - the most commonly cover done was Yuuki 100% which was performed by Hikaru Genji back in the early nineties. That song was later covered by the trainee group ‘Ya-Ya-Yah' and ‘NYC Boys' [RL] and in this fic of mine, T.R.Y and TKK Boys do it too. However, due to reasons cited in the above chapter - TKK Boys is obviously still around and not officially debut yet ^^;; Also, because they did not officially debut - they are not entitled to the use of the apartment building where members of B-Pro resides presently. 
> 
> TKK Boys presently are only performing at outdoor events or during Gala events, so their schedules are more free and flexible as opposed to the active idol units. 
> 
> In conclusion, I can safely says - when the cohort entered 2-MS... the entire class shouldn't have problems with the concept of Hoshitani-speaks :P First off, the entire Stardust speaks it...of course, by default KitaKore speaks it too. Team Sazanami - Haruma obviously speaks it, Team Yuzuriha - the three boys featured in this chapter speaks it. Team Akatsuki speaks 25% of it, and they had to make wild guesses at times. Team Hiragi...they get the moniker part for certain, since they would have been around Stardust for too long by then ^^;;
> 
> As for the S3 Kao Kai, I think Irinatsu catches on before the rest of them did when it comes down to Hoshitani-speaks :P Okay, this is getting too long...I'll cut myself off here XD


	29. A date with Itsuki-senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get an exclusive chapter into the dinner date between Itsuki and Yuuta XD   
Would Yuuta make things official between them?   
Read on to find out XD   
I hope the chapter is to the liking of you readers :P

Following the end of the CM production meeting about the new POCKY flavor snack, Yuuta left with Sumisora Tsubasa as they made their way back to the apartment building which houses the B-Project members. Over at the apartment building, Tsubasa went off to meet up with the group ‘MoonS’ to go through their job schedules for the next day. 

Yuuta, meanwhile, upon confirming the meet-up venue and time for tomorrow’s CM filming job with Tsubasa headed back upstairs to Thrive apartment unit to complete the switch in his persona. Despite knowing for certain that Ootori Itsuki is very much aware of the fact that Ashu and Hoshitani are one of the same people. Somewhere deep down in the green-eyed teen’s heart, he still prefers to meet up with the senior in his real persona - Hoshitani Yuuta as opposed to his Ashu persona.

Yuuta can't really explain it, but in his opinion - he would prefer dating someone only with the identity of Hoshitani Yuuta since that's his true appearance. Thus, assuming he is going to make things official between Ootori Itsuki and himself…there is no way he is going to meet with the senior while still dressed up as Ashu Yuuta. Henceforth, despite knowing that he's running late for his dinner date with the silver-haired senior already… Yuuta still insisted upon switching his appearance before heading off for the restaurant which he's supposed to have dinner with the senior he admires. 

“Yuuta, I thought you have a date with that senior of yours scheduled in like five minutes?” Aizome Kento was lounging in front of the TV, enjoying a day off from his acting job when he heard the keys turning in the lock of the apartment unit. Upon sighting the pink-haired teen, his eyebrow raised slightly as he inquires. 

“I do… and I’m running a little behind schedule, but I felt the need to switch before meeting up with Itsuki-senpai…so…” Yuuta shrugged, as he made his way into his room in the Thrive apartment to prepare for the dinner date which he’s already late. 

Yuuta: Senpai, I am going to be late. The meeting earlier overran, please send me the address of the restaurant. I will meet you there directly, sorry. *apologetic emoji*

With that typed, Yuuta pressed the send button on his messaging app before placing his mobile device aside as he focuses on removing the color contacts and wig from his person. Seeing as he's already running late, he forgoes the idea of changing his outfits and just focuses his energy on reverting his appearance from Ashu into Hoshitani. 

Ootori Itsuki glances down at his mobile device as he read the message sent to him by Yuuta, as he typed a quick response back to the teen. Inwardly, he was thankful he had the insight to reserve the private dining at the restaurant of his choosing for 7pm instead of 6.30pm as discussed with Yuuta the day before. 

Itsuki: Noted on your delay. It’s fine, the reservation was booked for 7pm yesterday. I figured that it would be better to fit in some extra time in case there’s any delay on your side. *smiley emoji* So, no need to worry too much about being late. 

Yuuta: Thank you for your understanding, senpai. Now, can I have the address and the name of the restaurant? If you wish, I can meet you in the restaurant - Kenken offers to drive me over, to avoid the risk of me losing my way in the train station seeing as the Shinjuku JR station can be quite confusing with its layout.

Ootori Itsuki thought for a moment, before shrugging and do as Yuuta said. He first took a photo of the outside of the restaurant, lest the teen has no idea which restaurant he had reserved the table for their dinner session. Not that there is a lot of restaurants in the same building, but mostly because the restaurant he had picked out for today’s dinner date is one that’s situated in the basement area and hence it can be a little difficult to locate the entrance to the restaurant. 

Itsuki: [Attached jpg. Image] This is the outside of the restaurant, and because it’s situated in the basement level of the building. You would need to walk down a flight of stairs before you can see the entrance for the restaurant. I will wait for you inside, so the restaurant would not cancel our reservation for the evening. You can give the serving staff my name upon arrival, and the address for the restaurant is as follows: [Insert Restaurant name and address] 

Knowing for a fact that restaurants tend to only hold the reservation for 15 minutes on weekend, Ootori Itsuki decides it would be much safer for him to wait for Yuuta's arrival in the restaurant. Therefore, after he sends Yuuta the information about the restaurant's geographical location in the town of Shinjuku, Tokyo…the laid-back senior with purplish-white hair that appears silver most of the time proceed to walk down the flight of stairs that will lead him to the entrance of the restaurant - Nakajima. 

Briskly, Ootori Itsuki walked down the flight of stairs heading straight for the restaurant entrance where he was promptly greeted by the serving staff of the cheapest Michelin restaurant in Tokyo. Thankfully, the restaurant only serves customers who had made a reservation with them for their dinner operation else the queue outside the restaurant could probably snake its way up to the ground level by now. 

"Good evening sir, thank you for patronizing Nakajima Shinjuku today. Can I verify if you had a reservation made?" The waiter who stood at the entranceway of the restaurant greeting customers and probably to stop patrons who did not make a reservation with them for the evening to enter the restaurant greeted Ootori upon his arrival. 

Ootori Itsuki then smiled a polite smile, as he answered. "Yes, I have a reservation made under the name Ootori." 

"Ah…Ootori-san, we have been expecting you. Please follow my colleague here, he will guide you to your table. I've noticed that your reservation is made for 2, so can I confirm if your friend would be late?" The waiter then politely inquires Ootori. 

"Yes, actually - my friend is currently on his way over. I had told him to give you my name upon his arrival, so please have someone show him in later. Apparently, he's running a bit behind schedule due to a meeting he attended in prior has overrun." Ootori Itsuki responded to the inquiry made by the serving staff without much hesitation. 

After giving the waiter standing by the entranceway explicit instructions, Ootori Itsuki then turns and follows the other serving staff to the table he had reserved for today's dinner session with Yuuta. The restaurant is quite compact actually, the maximum number of customers they could serve at one time amounts up to only twenty. 

The seating space isn't that much either, there's a total of 10 counter bar seats and up to three rooms of the seating area that could allow private dining for its customers. Out of the three rooms, two of which can accommodate up to six patrons at one time. Seeing as Ootori Itsuki's reservation is for two persons, he was led towards the smaller size room situated at the corner of the restaurant which is near the kitchen but still far apart enough to block out the sounds emitting from the busy kitchen. 

The restaurant serves exquisite kaiseki cuisines for dinner, and the menu provided is quite limited in choices as compared to the lunch menu. The course menu for dinner is kind of fixed ahead of time by the chef, and the restaurant dubbed it their ‘Omakase Course'. The course menu would come complete with a drink, of course, the course menu differs daily but ultimately it is up to the chef's choice of what to serve for his customers for the day. 

Ootori Itsuki decides to place the order while waiting for Yuuta to show up, so he took a picture of the course menu and send it to the teen seeking Yuuta’s approval. 

"Kenken, have you dined at Nakajima Shinjuku before?" Yuuta who received the picture of the course menu on his mobile device through the private chat he had ongoing with Ootori Itsuki voiced aloud when Aizome Kento pull the car to a stop while abiding by the traffic light rules. 

"Hmm…? I think only once, it's not always easy to get a reservation at the restaurant for dinner due to the limited seats available." Kento commented while keeping an eye out on the traffic light signals, he had offered to drive Yuuta to the restaurant mainly because he was contemplating on visiting some bars in the same district. Since the bars, he feels like patronizing this evening is also in the Shinjuku area… he figures he might as well dropped his teammate off at the restaurant instead of sending the teen to the train station as Yuuta initially suggested. 

"So…what do you think of their course menu?" Yuuta asks next, due to his large appetite he tends to dine at buffet restaurants more as opposed to restaurants that serve a fixed course menu. 

"It's good - and the exquisite kaiseki cuisines served in the restaurant are prepared by a Michelin star chef. Well, your senior has good taste - that much, I'll say. I say if you have no allergies to the menu listed for the course set, just go along with it…trust me, you won't be disappointed with the results." Aizome Kento commented with a smirk. 

Deciding to trust Kenken's opinion for this, Yuuta sends an ‘okay' response back to Ootori Itsuki followed by the message that he will be arriving in five minutes. 

Ootori Itsuki, upon reading the response of Yuuta from the private chat then signal for the waiter's attention. "I'm going with two sets of the course menu complete with drinks, and please have the drink served first as my friend would be arriving in five minutes." 

The waiter nodded before retreating with the copy of the menu given to Ootori earlier for his perusal, while Ootori Itsuki took his time while waiting for Yuuta to surf through the Instagram account of Korekuni Ryuji. Yes, he had taken to follow the shorter member of the KitaKore duo on Instagram because his dear Yuuta seldom updates his own Instagram account. 

Even if Yuuta updated his Instagram, it's usually random pictures of the weather or some new food/snacks the teen had tried and thought it good enough to recommend. Thus, while Ootori made it a point to follow his dear Yuuta-kun on every social media platform he came across… he also makes it a point to follow the social media account of Korekuni Ryuji. The reason being - the teen often updates fun stories of the members of B-Project on the Instagram platform and most of them feature his dear Yuuta in them. Albeit - the Yuuta featured in Korekuni Ryuji's Instagram stories are mostly of Ashu Yuuta, but it's better than nothing. 

A vibration of the mobile device alerted Ootori Itsuki to the receiving of a new message on his chatting app, raising his eyebrow slightly as he noted the sender of the message being Yuzuriha Christian Lion. Ootori debated for a second before he opens up the private chat instigated by the green-haired member of the Kao Council. 

Yuzuriha: Good evening, Ootori-kun. I heard from Hiragi that you are off for an official date with your miracle boy… anyway, I chanced upon this earlier and thought you might appreciate the notification? [Insert FB link to fan-page of Stardust]  
[Insert FB link to a group - Stardustiers, official fan-club of Stardust]

Itsuki: *star-struck emoji* Thank you, Yuzuriha! I really appreciate this! *hearts emoji* How did you chance upon these pages anyway? You aren't a fan of my boys in secret, are you?

Yuzuriha: Nope, my phone battery died earlier on me and I need access to the internet so I borrowed one of the PC stationed in the school's library. Apparently, whoever uses the PC ahead of me didn't log out of FB and when I open up the browser - that was the first thing that pops out to me. Oh, and Sazanami says if you want pictures of your dear miracle boy back from his middle-school days - you can search the Instagram for the account of Nakakoji Haruma. Apparently, that student of his has plenty stored away in his Instagram account. 

Itsuki: Duly noted, thank Sazanami for me - will you? Ah, Yuuta-kun is here… chat with you later. 

Yuzuriha: *smirking face emoji* Ah… enjoy your date, Ootori-kun :P 

Ootori Itsuki smiled at the message from Yuzuriha, his former roommate from his first-year in high school before he rose from the seat to meet and greet the fashionably late Yuuta. 

“I’m so sorry for being late, Itsuki-senpai.”Yuuta bowed at the senior as he apologized yet again, this time in person. 

"It's okay, I know how production meetings tend to overrun… seeing as the last one I attended also ended at a later timing than I've expected." Ootori Itsuki responded as he hurried to set the teen's mind at ease. 

It took a good ten minutes for Yuuta to settle down, while Ootori took the time to give the teen seated opposite him at the table a once-over assessment look. Feeling self-conscious of the way the senior is checking him out, Yuuta flushed crimson in his cheeks as he asks. 

“Is there anything wrong with my attire, Itsuki-senpai?” 

"Ah…no, there's nothing wrong. When you mention about running late, I was half-expecting that you would rush over in the guise of your alter persona. So, I'm quite surprised actually to see you arriving in your real self." Ootori Itsuki confessed, smiling as he handed a wet tissue over to the teen to wipe the cutlery provided by the restaurant. 

“Oh… erm… I just thought it would be more appropriate to meet you as Hoshitani as opposed to you know…” Yuuta squirm a bit in his seat, inwardly wondering why he was discussing his alter persona with the senior while on a date. 

“Understandable, the other persona is too recognizable… since pink hair is not really all that common on a guy. Speaking of, that brings me to another question if you don’t mind answering for me that is…” Ootori then started. 

“Erm… yes, I mean go ahead and ask…I’ll try my best to answer but I’m not promising anything because there are certain things I can’t speak about.” Yuuta blinked as he beckons for the silver-haired senior to proceed with the asking of the question. 

"Right… so, I'm curious about something… how did you come up with creating a disguise with looks that's so drastic and different from your real looks?" Ootori Itsuki took a bit of time to phrase his question in his mind before putting it forth to the green-eyed teen sitting across from him at the table. 

"Eh? Oh…" There was a minute of confusion before the confusion gave way to a realization on Yuuta's part. Well, he guessed he should be thankful that his senior didn't outright ask him how did he come up with the guise of Ashu Yuuta in public… granted, it took a bit of time for him to make sense of the question. 

“Erm… right, actually I kind of just grabbed the first wig I came across at home when I thought about disguising myself for the trip to the Bambi audition and then maybe fool around with my sister’s cosmetics for a bit before leaving my house?” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he responded, the freckles is a bit of an incident…that was the first time he plays around with the cosmetics and ended up creating some freckles-like effect on his face instead. 

“Can I ask why is it that you have wigs at your home?” Ootori Itsuki blinked, not really comprehending the readily available disguising materials in the family home of his beloved boy. 

"...My elder sister used to do cos-play? Well, anyway - she likes to cosplay back in her high school days…and most of the characters' she cos-played were pink-haired so it makes sense the wig I grabbed for my disguise is also pink?" Yuuta answered with pink cheeks, he's embarrassed but he guesses it makes sense for people to be curious about how he came up with his guise of Ashu Yuuta. 

"Ah…" Luckily, the waiter chooses that moment to arrive with their course menu orders. The dessert would be served at a later point in time, but otherwise, the entire course menu dishes were loaded up into a food tray and placed in front of the Yuuta and Ootori, respectively. 

"Please enjoy your meals." The waiter said, before bowing once and excusing himself from the private dining room where the duo was meeting up for their first official date. 

‘Exquisite indeed’ Yuuta thought as he glanced down at the variety of Kaiseiki cuisines that sat on his food tray. 

"Yuuta-kun, don't just stare at them. I know they look exquisite, but the food is meant to be eaten not stared upon." Ootori Itsuki reminded upon noticing the awed look on Yuuta's face after the teen glances down at the food tray and actually noticed the beautifully prepared dishes by the chef. 

"Right…" Yuuta mumbled before picking up his chopsticks as he hesitated slightly where to get started, in the end, he ended up mirroring Ootori Itsuki instead. Clearly, Yuuta has no idea which is the appetizer and which is the sides since he seldom eats a complete course set meal. 

If Ootori was amused by Yuuta's antics, he didn't show it. The meal was taken relatively in silence since the senior wouldn't risk having his beloved boy choked on anything if he accidentally says something along the line of a confession. Hence, Ootori Itsuki decides to wait until Yuuta swallowed his mouthful of food before speaking up. 

“Yuuta-kun…surely, you know I’m interested in you romantically by now… don’t you?” Ootori Itsuki asks casually, as he leaned slightly forward in his position anticipating a favorable response from his favorite boy. 

Yuuta coughed twice as his cheeks flamed up on reflex, as he averted his eyes to look down on his food tray instead. Not trusting himself to speak, Yuuta chooses to nod in response to the senior's words instead. 

“So…can I take it as you are not averse to the idea of my attraction to you in the romantic sense?” Ootori Itsuki inquires next, taking Yuuta’s response as a positive sign to continue his line of questioning. 

“No…I’m not averse to the idea of it because…I’m…kind of…crushing on you too?” Yuuta mumbled his response, while in a soft tone it wasn’t exactly inaudible that Ootori can’t catch wind of the words. 

"Really? Yuuta-kun has a crush on me too? I'm flattered and happy to hear of it." Ootori Itsuki beams and his response only causes Yuuta to turn redder in his cheeks. 

"Itsuki-senpai~ please stop with the teasing, I'm turning into a tomato here." Yuuta bemoans as he directed a pleading look towards Ootori's way because he could literally feel himself burning up. 

“Aw~ Yuuta-kun, how can you be so cute!” Ootori Itsuki gushes out in response, and if it wasn’t for the table that sits between them - he would have gathered the teen up in his arms for a tight squeezing hug. 

“Mou~ Itsuki-senpai!” With cheeks flaming hot and red, Yuuta raised his voice slightly to call upon the attention of the silver-haired senior. 

"Yes, Yuuta-kun?" Ootori Itsuki hurried to recover from his fool-like demeanor, as he refocuses his attention upon the embarrassed but still determined teen seated opposite him in the restaurant. 

Yuuta took a deep breath to calm his mind down from its' earlier mash-up state, before opening his eyes and regarded the senior with a more serious look on his face. "Now, senpai…I think it's kind of pointless for me to deny the implications of our mutual interest in one another. And I'm quite certain people around us are just waiting for us to stop messing around and start dating officially, so they could stop being subjected to your attempts of flirting shamelessly with me in public as an attempt to get me to notice you." 

“Oh… so you knew I was flirting with you?”Ootori blinked, as a look of surprise crossed his features. 

"Well… you weren't exactly subtle in your flirting antics. Even if I didn't get it at first, and I apologized for being dense initially. Still, you have to understand…I've never actually been wooed by someone else before - so it didn't occur to me that all those invitations for dinner over the weekends are actually meant as a date until Kaicchin had decided to point them out to me. Of course, your very sweet message on that birthday card you gifted me with just helps to put things in perspective for me." Yuuta flushed crimson when he recalled the less than subtle sweet honey words written in that birthday card, that comes together with a flatten rosebud which he had received from the senior on his birthday about a week ago. 

"And…?" Ootori prompted, keeping his body stance in a relaxed manner as he awaits for Yuuta's next words. 

“I supposed we could give this mutual attraction between us a try…” Yuuta started, fidgeting somewhat uncomfortably inwardly thinking this entire situation and conversation being too embarrassing for him to handle. 

"Okay… so does that mean you would agree to the idea of us dating officially?" Ootori Itsuki obviously noticed Yuuta's discomfit and opted to take the lead over the rest of the conversation. 

“Erm…yes, but I do have a few conditions attached to make things official between us.” Yuuta nodded, grateful that he didn’t have to be the one to declare their relationship official. 

“Alright…I kind of anticipated that there will be conditions attached to our dating arrangement, so go ahead and list them. I’ll be sure to listen patiently until the end.” Ootori Itsuki responded, smiling encouragingly at Yuuta. 

"Okay… first of all, our relationships need to be kept under wraps…to the general public. I'm sure I don't have to remind you about the scandals that might ensue if the general public caught wind of the true nature of our relationship. If ‘Stardust' isn't debuting as a group idol unit, as well as acting as the spokesperson for Ayanagi Academy – we could have been more open with the nature of our relationship. However, the fact is - ‘Stardust' is an upcoming idol and thus we have to be more discreet in our behavior towards one another in public. So…my first condition is – absolutely no public display of affections allowed in front of the general public. It doesn't apply to the student body in Ayanagi Academy, of course - since I doubt there is still anyone who isn’t aware of the circulating rumors about us in school by this point in time.” Yuuta rolls his eyes at the thought of how Ootori Itsuki had been flaunting his interest in him everywhere in school. 

Ootori's first thought that relates to Yuuta's condition was that as long as he keeps the affectionate gestures and antics outside of the public - he could get away with them in a more private setting. 

For instance, in his private office of the Kao Council or his apartment off the academy grounds? Inside the school dorm building might work too...but then, he didn't want to mentally scar any juniors that may chance upon them... so perhaps not in the dorm building. So maybe he will just keep them behind the closed doors of his private office for now... alternatively he could invite Yuuta over to his apartment on his birthday or something? The teen did promise to spend Christmas eve with him to celebrate his birthday, after all. 

"Okay, I can agree to that no PDA condition." Ootori Itsuki nodded eventually because he really wants to date the teen so if agreeing to the conditions stipulated is the only way he could get the teen to acknowledge the attraction between them. That's what he would do. 

"Good. The other thing is that I will only meet you in a private setting when I'm in the persona of Hoshitani Yuuta. So, you are not allowed to make a pass at my other identity. Mind you, despite both personas being the same person – the general public does not know that and I know it sounds silly but I do not discount the fact that I could be jealous of my other persona if you pay more attention to Ashu than myself.” Here, Yuuta found his blush deepening again – he knows it sounds ridiculous but he can’t help it. 

The only way Yuuta could ensure he would not slip up during an interview is to constantly treat both his personas as separate entities, and hence he could handle the idea of encouraging Hoshitani Yuuta while playing the role of Ashu Yuuta. Gochin had mentioned once not understanding how he could comment about Hoshitani Yuuta’s performance on the trending video of that new ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ with a straight face when it’s also him after attending one of the interview sessions when the topic came up for discussion. Yuuta had responded that he did it by treating his two personas as a completely different person, it makes it easier for him to not react on reflexes when someone calls out for him in a different family name. 

“Alright...I don’t know how your mind works, but well... I can do that. I’m more attracted to you than the other persona, anyway. My obsession with the ‘Thrive’ only started after I found out about your other identity, after all.” Ootori Itsuki agreed readily, with a grin on his face. 

“Thank you for agreeing with my opinion despite not understanding them. Well...although another reason why I do not wish for you to make a pass at my alternate persona is probably that I do not wish to have any confusion ensued over the sexuality preferences of Ashu Yuuta. I'm sure you're aware by now that my other persona had made mention of a certain type of girl ‘he' had a preference toward during a past interview, so it stands to reason that the Yuuta of Thrive likes girls." Yuuta commented and when he noticed the pouting look on Ootori's features, he added as an afterthought. 

“To be fair, the interview was conducted before my enrolment into Ayanagi Academy and I certainly wasn’t expecting myself to be attracted to someone of my own gender then. Anyway, to placate your ego and pride…I’m willing to keep my personal preference in the choice of a future partner open to both genders if the same question ever comes up during an interview of ‘Stardust’ in future.” At this, Yuuta paused for a second before adding. 

“No, that does not mean I will announce you as my other half in front of the media. Even if I do decide to emerge from the closet in the future, it won't be anytime over the next two years while being responsible for the reputation and image of Ayanagi Academy in public." Yuuta shot a pointed look towards the silver-haired senior then, knowing full well that he had to nip whatever idea the man has in the bud before it blooms. 

“Okay…anything else you wish to add on to the conditions?” Ootori Itsuki sighed inwardly as he asks Yuuta, while he was disappointed slightly over the fact that he won’t be allowed close contact with Ashu Yuuta…but he supposed it’s understandable when he looks at the bigger picture. 

First of all, neither of them has any inclinations to see their future selves featured in those gossip mags about being two-timed by the other if they decide to come out of the closet about the nature of their relationship in the future. Seeing as nobody outside those sworn into secrecy knew of the two Yuuta being the same person, the majority of the media and the general public is going to precept the two Yuuta being separate entities when the time comes so Ootori supposed it would make sense to attach himself to only one of Yuuta's persona. That is unless Yuuta has plans to reveal to the public that he's living a double personas life…which Ootori doubt would be happening anytime soon. 

"Nothing, for now, I'll add on when something else came up to my attention. Oh…and about your fan-boy antics against Ashu Yuuta…I'm not going to stop you in doing that, because it would be weird if you start to fan-boy over Thrive suddenly and then stop just as abruptly. However, I'm going to request you to keep to the normal behavior of a fan while in the presence of Ashu Yuuta." Yuuta eventually said, and once this particular issue was made clear - the teen refocuses his attention back on his half-eaten meal.

"I supposed I could do that…but I do have a question though, we could date normally in public at present because ‘Stardust' has yet to debut officially. However, that would soon change - isn't it? Say, if I wish to go out on a date with you in public then…what do you suppose we could do to avoid the unwanted attention from the media?" Ootori Itsuki inquires then. 

"...If it's just for meals and all, that should be fine if you avoid any PDA. We could pass it off as a meet-up between senior and junior from school seeking advice for classwork etc, but if you are thinking of something more intimate like going for a ride on the Ferris wheels or something else…we can think about it then." Yuuta paused for a second, before discarding the idea that came flashing into the front of his mind. His first thought was to share the idea Kuga brought on some time back but then decided to keep things to himself for now. He certainly does not want the senior to catch wind of that troll gift from Kuga and starts laughing at the idea of it before the situation even comes to pass. 

"Okay… so we improvise when the situation arises." Ootori Itsuki grinned before he too directed his attention back to his own meal. The rest of the dinner meal continue uneventfully, with them making small talks over random topics that came up for discussion. Some of these random topics include favorite food and drinks - which Ootori took the chance to inquire between citrus drinks and strawberry milk, which beverage is more of a favorite of Yuuta. 

Yuuta blinked once then twice, before responding innocently. “Honestly, I can’t pick between them… they are both a favorite of mine. Granted, they don’t go hand-in-hand together… what about you – Itsuki-senpai?” 

"Me? I would say my favorite food is western, but I don't mind the traditional Japanese cuisines which we are having now. Actually, food-wise as long as it's skilfully prepared, I'm alright with either type of cuisines. As for drink...my current favorite is the Paraguay tea with honey, but I'm susceptible to change so if you have something else to recommend – I'm willing to give it a try." Ootori Itsuki smiled as he responded, before signaling for the waiter to bring them their dessert to complete the course set menu. 

When it comes down to the time to make payment for the meals, they once again argue over the right of who to pay for the meal. Ultimately, they had to decide via a game of scissors, paper, stones which Ootori Itsuki won without too much of a struggle. Granted, he took a page out of Yuzuriha's diary and misled the teen with the French rule of the game. 

“Itsuki-senpai, I still think it should be me to pay for the meals though... the costs amount up to 26,600 yen. That’s a little too steep but seeing as the food is prepared by a Michelin chef, it’s considered cheap by global standards. Still, I’m the one earning an income here – shouldn't it make sense for me to bear the cost of today’s dinner?” Yuuta argued after leaving the restaurant when the senior had made the payment for the meal. 

"Yuu-chan, it's me who instigate the date this time so kindly let me pay for it. You can pay when you decide what to do for our next date, and besides – I have a steady source of income coming in too. So, I'm not exactly penniless and have to rely on my parents' financial support – the film adaptation project I took on earlier on in the months? While I took on the project under my grandfather's suggestion, I'm actually being paid for it because it is not exactly a school-project but a collaboration with an external party so I am getting paid for the service I rendered. Does that not count towards earning an income?" Ootori Itsuki turns towards the mildly annoyed boyfriend of his and said in a placating tone of voice. 

“...Yuu-chan? Is that your new endearment term for me?” Yuuta blinked, while Ootori laughed in response. Out of that whole lengthy speech, that’s the thing that caught his miracle boy’s attention? 

"Of course, I have a dozen endearment terms sitting around waiting to be used...which do you prefer? Yuuta-kun, Yuu-chan, sweet honey, and my dear miracle boy!" Ootori Itsuki declared as he pressed a light kiss to the forehead of Yuuta while the teen is reeling from the series of endearment moniker he had come up with for the teen. 

“Itsuki-senpai...” Yuuta moan in embarrassment, what on earth was that sweet honey doing in the list of monikers? That’s just so embarrassing... as for the miracle boy term, he refuses to comment. 

"Come on, it's getting late...I better drop you back off at the dorm before the other boys send out a search party for you." Ootori Itsuki commented as he pulled Yuuta along towards the direction of the train station since the teen was too distracted to pay attention at present. 

Ootori Itsuki also made it a point to send Yuuta back to the dormitory before he turns back around and headed towards the direction of the building where his rented apartment unit was situated. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, an entire chapter 29 dedicating to the dinner date between Ootori and our dear Yuuta XDDD What do you people think of it? So, the two of them finally make things official XD Now our dear Ootori-senpai can finally graduate in peace, knowing that Yuuta is now officially his! 
> 
> P.S: I don't know why, but I get the image of Yuuta getting jealous of his Ashu persona when Itsuki pays more attention to his other persona. Hence, I put in the condition of not allowing Itsuki to make a pass at the persona of Ashu Yuuta. 
> 
> P.P.S: While I agree the scenario of them being two-timed, either Itsuki dating Ashu and Hoshitani at the same time could be a little hilarious among those who knows Ashu=Hoshitani, I want to do away with all that scandal. Hence, I decides to have the condition of no contact between Ashu and Itsuki included when Yuuta make things official between them. 
> 
> Thus when the two goes on dates, it would strictly be Hoshitani and Ootori.   
Of course, to keep idol image intact - Yuuta might have to act as a girl for it to happen [cue Kuga's troll gift entry] XD


	30. A talk on the future between Hiragi and Ootori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ootori and Hiragi have a discussion...  
S3 Kao Kai members - Shiki, Kasugano and Irinatsu finally made a cameo  
Yuuta reveal his relationship with Itsuki to his teammates from 'Stardust' and Kenken...  
No, shovel talk did not happen yet - likely will takes place only next chapter.

"Well... it looks like the dinner date with your miracle boy went well if that smile on your face is any indication of how the date has gone." The familiar sound of Hiragi Tsubasa's voice caught Ootori's attention upon his entering the lobby of the building that houses his rented apartment unit. 

“Ara...Tsubasa, why didn’t you mention you would be dropping by for a visit. I would have hastened my steps if I had known you would be visiting me tonight.” Ootori Itsuki started, looking quite surprised by the visit of his younger brother. 

“I didn’t exactly plan on visiting you, it just so happens that I need to get away for a bit. Your apartment happens to be the closest is all.” Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response to Ootori’s words. 

Now, that had Ootori Itsuki's eyebrow raised surprisingly - "You need to get away for a bit? What's the source of your stress now?" 

“Akatsuki for one...and then there’s also the topic of my plans for the near future. Graduation is coming up, after all.” Hiragi Tsubasa responded with a sigh, as he followed his elder brother upstairs to the apartment unit which Ootori Itsuki had rented for his residence off the school grounds.

“Ah...the lovely woes of a graduating student, I bet the same topic would come up for discussion over Christmas for me as well...” Ootori commented with a dramatic sigh, as he beckoned for his younger sibling to enter his humble abode upon unlocking the door to his rental apartment unit. 

“While it is true that the topic may come up for discussion for you over Christmas, you aren’t the one shouldering the entire responsibility and future of Ayanagi Academy. Seeing as it was me that our grandfather has picked as the future successor to the Hiragi family.” Hiragi Tsubasa commented rather dryly as he regards his elder sibling. 

"...Hmm.. in terms of freedom, I do have a bit more room for flexibility. Well, the old geezer still looks quite healthy in my opinion. So, you probably could fit in another few years of studies in the fields of theatrical performance before you had to actually take over the role of being the school director to Ayanagi." Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he commented. 

"Which brings me to the reason why I came in search of you." Hiragi Tsubasa responded then, causing the rebellious sibling of his to turn wide alarming eyes on him. 

“Excuse me?” Ootori Itsuki repeated somewhat incredulously as he turns wide alarming eyes on his younger brother.

“There’s no need for you to react so dramatically, whatever you are thinking now is definitely not what I’m driving at.” Hiragi Tsubasa rolls his eyes at Ootori’s reaction, before elaborating on the reason behind his visit. 

“Oh...thank god, for a while I actually thought you want me to apply to management studies in college or something.” Ootori Itsuki heaved a sigh of relief dramatically. 

“I wouldn’t ask that of you... with your personality, doing a course on management studies in college would bore you to death. No, so I’m the one who is going to sit through the dry lectures in college on the management curriculum while continuing with the theatrical studies on the side.” Hiragi Tsubasa shakes his head at his elder brother’s response, while he commented. 

“Ah... so it’s decided then? The college you would be going?” Ootori Itsuki then said, looking at his younger brother sadly. 

“Kind of...but I’m thinking of taking a gap year to gain some experience in Broadway or something.” Hiragi Tsubasa shrugged, he wanted some more experience in musicals under his belt before he took over his grandfather’s position as the director to the school. 

“Well... if you need help in that, I’m sure Tsukigami-senpai would be willing to provide assistance.” Ootori Itsuki responded.

“Right... anyway I’m not in a rush for Broadway debut yet. So, I think that can still wait for a bit. What matters now is the revolution wave brought upon by your students, which I kind of blame you for it. No, scratch it – grandfather dearest is equally to blame for that. I can’t believe he actually changed his tune now after spending years grooming me into abiding by the rules and traditions of the school. What have you been telling him, Itsuki-nii?!” Hiragi Tsubasa started, which Ootori snorts and said. 

“I didn’t really tell him anything, I just told him flat-out that I give zero fucks about the Ayanagi traditions and for him to expect rebellious acts from me at every turn if he really wanted me on the Kao Council!” Ootori Itsuki deadpan in response, and if his younger brother who lived under the same roof with that grandfather of theirs can’t figure out what is going on in the man’s mind – neither could he. 

"Well...anyway, the seeds to the revolution have been planted and I've given the future some thought...thus arriving at a decision." Hiragi Tsubasa then said. 

“Okay... and that decision is...?” Ootori Itsuki prompted with his eyebrow raised in anticipation.

“I think it’s time to give the school a new breath of life.” Hiragi Tsubasa finally conceded to his elder brother ‘s words since their first-year, Ayanagi Academy needs to change to keep up with the mindset of future generations. 

“It’s about time, I say!” Ootori beams as he declared, clapping his younger brother in a friendly gesture on the shoulder. 

“Right, anyway... despite agreeing with your opinion – I can’t be the one to instigate any changes for reasons I’m sure you would understand.” Hiragi Tsubasa then rolls his eyes briefly as he told his elder fraternal twin. 

“I know...you have to uphold the image of the Hiragi family. Likewise, I can’t do more than what I’m already doing, but I’ve most certainly planted the seeds for revolution. I’m not bragging but I’m quite certain our students are going to be the ones that will change the school, and in the center of it all would be my favorite miracle boy.” Ootori then told his younger brother, smiling a beaming smile towards the end of his speech. 

“... Anyway, no matter how much faith you have in your miracle boy – it still doesn’t change the fact that we need to pick our successor for the next Kao Council from the existing 2nd-year students. For that, I suggest you picked your successor wisely – it wouldn't do to undo all the progress you and your boys have made, isn't it?" Hiragi Tsubasa then reminds the purplish-white hair brother of his, in a dry tone of voice. 

“Argh...okay, I think I know who to nominate on my side. Although, I can’t really say for certain how his reaction is going to be...I guess we’ll see when the nomination is made.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he responded after letting out a soft groan in response to his brother’s words of reminder. 

Somewhere in the school dormitory, Shiki Toma from the 2nd year musical department sneezes on reflex catching the look of concern from his friend – Kasugano Shion. 

“Shiki, are you okay?” Kasugano Shion asks in concern. 

"I'm fine... I'm quite sure I'm not sick, so someone is likely talking about me behind my back." Shiki Toma, the auburn-haired teen said in response trying to dodge the thermometer that’s on the verge of being shoved into his mouth by his concern friend.

“Either way, it will set my mind at ease if you agreed to have your temperature taken.” Kasugano Shion insisted, causing Irinatsu Masashi who is studying with them to break out into howling laughter. 

Coming back to the conversation between the two members of the present Kao Council, the fraternal twin siblings now separated by their different family names are having a discussion over their grandfather dearest with the younger sibling lamenting on how difficult it was to understand the mind-work of Hiragi Sougen. 

"Maa... I'm sure the old man only has his change of heart after spending years observing and grooming you into who you are today, he said it himself that he had me placed on the council for your benefits. You're stressing yourself out too much, he claims." Ootori Itsuki then confessed he was practically ordered by the old man to join the Kao Council actually. He just never did tell anyone about the conversation he had with that grandfather of his before the school year even began. 

“If his original intent was to help me unwind from stress, I’m quite certain it backfired spectacularly because half the time you are the cause of my stress.” Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response.

Ootori Itsuki couldn’t help it, he howled in laughter following the end of his brother’s words before inquiring. “If I’m the cause of half your stress, what’s causing the other half of your stress?” 

“...Akatsuki, of course.” Hiragi Tsubasa rolls his eyes in response, being stuck in between Akatsuki Kyoji and this dramatic brother of his can be rather stressful to his mental health. 

“Okay…so, what did that salty boy do now?” Ootori asks a moment later, having recalled Hiragi citing the orange-head member’s name as one of the reasons why the bespectacled teen felt it prudent to need a getaway site for a while. 

“Salty boy? Never mind, I do not wish to know how you came up with that particular moniker for Akatsuki. As for what he had done, surely you would have an inkling by now?” Hiragi Tsubasa raised an eyebrow up in skepticism as he addressed his elder brother. 

“Is he going on about the necessity to punish those boys, again?” Ootori Itsuki commented drily as he ventured into the kitchen of his rented apartment unit to boil some hot water, so he could prepare some tea for Tsubasa and himself. The tea he would be preparing comes from the blend of herbal tea send to him by his mother a few days ago, and he is preparing them because he knows his younger brother enjoys them. 

"I'm surprised you have this blend stock up in your apartment, did mother send you a box too?" Hiragi Tsubasa asks when he took note of the familiar aroma emitting from the mug which his elder sibling had just handed over to him. 

“Yes, actually - this was delivered over yesterday morning. I don't usually drink them, but they are kind of good for insomnia so I decide to keep it around. Otherwise, the moment I received them from the courier I would have dropped them off at your office for you since I know you enjoy these blend a lot.” If Ootori realized Hiragi was changing the subject to avoid talking about Akatsuki in general, he didn’t react. 

For Hiragi, he didn’t press for the reason behind his brother’s insomnia problems… because whatever it is, it probably isn’t something he would concern himself with. 

"By the way… the make-up test for the normal class candidates has been decided. It will take place on the 20th of October - which is coming Wednesday.” Hiragi said, before standing as he prepared to head back home. 

“Ah…I’ll be sure to inform the boys about it then.” Ootori Itsuki then said, walking his younger brother to his front door. 

Hiragi Tsubasa nodded, before turning on his heels as he made his way to the lift lobby. Ootori Itsuki, on the other hand, waited until his younger brother entered the lift before heading back into the inside of his apartment unit. He then retrieved his mobile device from its’ charging point, and send a message to his adorable Yuuta-kun informing the teen of the make-up test date. 

Itsuki: Yuuta-kun, please inform the rest of the boys that the make-up test date has been set. It will be on the 20th of October, on Wednesday. I expect the official notice to be up on the notice board on Monday, so do keep an eye out on the notice board for the timing of the make-up test.

Yuuta: Noted on the date for the make-up test. [attached schedule.pdf] Here's my personal schedule for the next two weeks, just in case you feel like arranging another date - kindly abide by the schedule availability blocks. By the way, the schedule is strictly for your own reference ... please do not show it to other people. I am putting a lot of trust in you by sending you the copy of my personal schedule...please don't let me regret trusting you with this. 

Color code and its meaning are as follows:  
Red: Busy [Stardust Commitments]  
Orange: B-Pro/Thrive Related Commitments  
Green: Regular Class Commitments  
Yellow: Free/Available   
Blue: Private/Personal Commitments. 

Itsuki: *wide eye emoji* Of course, my dear – wouldn't dream of betraying your trust. Thank you for trusting me with a copy of your schedule. I won’t show this to anyone, I swear *zipper mouth emoji*

“Yuuta-kun, what are you doing?” Nayuki asks when he came back from his shower to find his roommate and friend scrolling through the mobile device, again. 

"Ah…I just send off my schedule over the next two weeks to Itsuki-senpai. By the way, our make-up test date has been confirmed - it will be on the coming Wednesday, the 20th of October. Timing undetermined as of yet, so Itsuki-senpai says we have to keep an eye out on the official notice that will likely be announced on the notice board on Monday.” Yuuta explained, before setting aside his mobile device as he gathered up his toiletries intending to head off for his own shower. 

"I see… do you need me to inform the others about the make-up test date?" Nayuki asks while Yuuta responded. 

“If you are okay with it, otherwise I can just drop them a message after I’m done with my shower.” 

"I'll text them shortly," Nayuki answered, shooing Yuuta off and he didn't even drill the green-eyed teen for details about the TKK boys. Well…considering he had sort of gotten the details out from the members of the TKK boys earlier on in the day himself, he decided to let Yuuta off the hook. 

[Flashback to earlier on in the day]

After the shocking discovery about the identity of the TKK boys being the three members on Team Yuzuriha, Nayuki Toru didn’t really have a chance to speak with them until it was time for them to take lunch. Lunch was taken at a nearby cafe, and it was a treat from Kitakado Tomohisa since neither of them took any fancy to the catered buffet selection provided by the event organizer. 

“Koumoto-san, I heard from Nakakoji-kun that you were from the same elementary school as Yuuta-kun?” Nayuki started, deciding to broach the easier topic for discussion first. 

"Ah…Haruma told you guys about it, I see. And by the way, just call me Tetsu or Tetsuya. The term ‘Koumoto-san' reminded me of my father, honestly. Yes, I do come from the same elementary school as Yuuta. In fact, my family home is located just two streets away from his mother's place of residence." Koumoto Tetsuya informed Nayuki. 

"What do you mean by that?" Nayuki frowned, confused by the way Koumoto Tetsuya had phrased the answer especially the bit about his family home being near to Yuuta's mother's place of residence? Speaking of, Yuuta has never told them about his family background too…aside from the fact that he has two elder sisters - the green-eyed teen has never mentioned anything about the parents. 

“I see he hasn’t been forthcoming with the information about his family background. To put it simply, his parents divorced when he was just a toddler. Following the divorce, his two elder sisters split up with Yukari staying on with the Hoshitani and Yumi taking on the mother’s family name and leaving with the mother. The parents remain estranged from one another, but Yuuta was never denied the rights to visit his mother whenever opportunities arise. These days, they met yearly on festive occasions.” Koumoto Tetsuya responded, giving the blond member of ‘Stardust’ and Team Ootori a general outline of Yuuta’s family life. 

“Oh…but is it okay for you to divulge this information without his knowledge?” Nayuki asks, looking worried for a second. 

“Nah… it’s fine, these are not exactly secrets… he probably didn’t speak of them because it never was raised up for discussion when he was with you guys. Besides, we are now staying in the school dorm - the topic likely would only be brought up for discussions if you guys tend to pop by his home to do homework. Haruma knew of this bit of information too, but that’s only because he alternates between going to Hoshitani’s residence and Hoshino’s residence for his weekly study session with Yuuta. For me, I mostly swing by the Hoshino’s residence because it’s closer.” Haruma waved off Nayuki’s concern as he responded. 

"Tetsu, please spend more time on the actual eating." Keihi Rei cuts in then, knowing that his friend and roommate has a terrible habit of not eating while too engrossed in a conversation. Thus, he decides to take over the rest of the conversation flow. 

"Unlike Tetsu here, I've never visited Yuuta's parents' place of residence because I don't have a valid reason to visit. Despite being a neighbor with Tetsu here, I didn't go to the same elementary school as them. However, I do know Yuuta since young as well… because sometimes when he's staying with his mother over weekends or during the time whereby his father is out of town for business. He would join us for games in the nearby park, but in terms of closeness - Tetsu is probably the closest friend Yuuta has before Nakakoji Haruma came along. Of course, this was all before Bambi - because later on the close friends' spot was taken up by Korekuni Ryuji of KitaKore. Then again, seeing as they were placed together under the same group for their idol training - I guess it does make sense for them to develop a closer friendship bond as compared to Tetsu who doesn't really see Yuuta that frequent after joining a different school for their middle school education." 

"Right, anyway - between the three of us…I would say I'm the only one who doesn't really know Yuuta before Bambi. I basically just met him on the day we are due to join the Bambi training school for idols, but of course, I knew he was disguised when he met up with us because Tetsu and Rei's expression was a dead giveaway then. Of course, now you'll never know since their acting has improved significantly over the years." Arisaka Kazuomi took over the lead of the conversation then, so Keihi Rei could visit the washroom before their return to the outdoor event gig performance. 

They are assisting Kitakado Tomohisa out with the supervision of the junior trainee units since they are more familiar with the members, and Kitakado Tomohisa is useless at remembering names and faces of those junior units. Seriously, Masunaga Kazuna of ‘MoonS' likely could remember their names better…but unfortunately ‘MoonS' have another job assignment on hand for the day and thus couldn't play supervisor to them for this particular outdoor event. Henceforth, being the oldest members among the trainee group units - the TKK boys are given the responsibility to assist Kitakado Tomohisa in keeping the junior trainees' group under control. 

“Okay…so why is it that all of you acted as though neither of you knows Yuuta-kun in school?” Nayuki finally had it in him to ask the crucial question. 

“Ah…the crux of the issue is finally brought up for discussion.” The trio from Team Yuzuriha shared a look among themselves then, before Tetsu shrugged and responded. 

"You know how people usually avoid keeping in contact with elementary schoolmates at our age? Either due to growing apart or prolonged periods of not communicating with one another. The fact that I'm still close to Yuuta would have nosy people poking around to find things out, and thus I decided I should act distant with Yuuta. However rare the occasion was, I do share a nod of acknowledgment with him whenever we crossed the path in school. Hence, those who know me would know I used to be schoolmates with Yuuta back in the elementary school years but we weren't really all that close. The fact that you guys didn't know is likely because the number of times we crossed path is quite low in numbers, and when we did cross path…Yuuta's usually alone, likely just came back from a job with ‘Thrive'." 

"For me, I basically acted the role of a stranger seeing as I do not share any background with Yuuta as these two do." Arisaka Kazuomi then responded and explained his role since the start of the school year. 

"Exactly, the most interaction we have in school with one another would be eye-contact and occasionally a nod in greeting. Considering that Yuuta was quite adamant at keeping his Ashu persona a secret when the school year begins… we decide to all stick by the story given by Tetsu, and that means keeping our distance from Yuuta. Yuuta knew our plan all along, he probably didn't think he should clue the members on your team in and he's probably not expecting that anyone on ‘Stardust' would have the chance and opportunity to work with the trainee units before today." Keihi Rei summarized as he asks if they are ready to return to work.

[End of Flashback]

Coming back from his trip down the memory lane of this morning, Nayuki Toru proceed to drop a message to the other members of ‘Stardust’ making use of the group chat that was created some time back when they were still ‘Team Ootori’ to inform them of Yuuta’s return from the dinner date with Ootori-senpai and that their leader has received inside information about their make-up test date. 

Nayuki: Guys, Yuuta-kun is back from his dinner date. BTW, he says that our make-up test date is set for coming Wednesday, 20th October 2017. Timing uncertain, we are to check the notice board on Monday for further details. 

Kuga: Noted.

Tengenji: Coming Wed… okay, noted on the date. 

Tsukigami: Thanks for the notification, speaking of - how did his date with Ootori-senpai go? Have they made things official between them yet? *curious emoji*

Nayuki:…*sweat-drop* Tsukigami-kun, I’m surprised… I didn’t peg you for the type to be nosy. 

Tsukigami: I’m questioning for the sake of my mental stability. I don’t think I could take any more of those shameless flirting antics from Ootori-senpai further. I pity Hiragi-senpai, believe me when I said this. 

Nayuki: Must be hard having an elder brother who enjoys gossips… 

Tsukigami: Exactly, I think my brother actually ships them…or maybe work is too stressful for him that he’s looking to have fun by focusing on his junior’s life events. 

Tengenji: Are you sure it’s Tsukigami Haruto that ships them? Judging from the way you keep your eyes and ears open for the rumors about those two…I would have thought you are among the secret shipper of them too. *sly look emoji*

Kuga: If the two of you wish to fight, please do it in person. I do not wish to have my phone bombard with pointless squabbles between you two.

Tsukigami: You could have said it in person to me, you are like in the same room with me - you know? 

Nayuki sweat-dropped upon the sight of the latest messages in the chat and decides to mute the notifications until later on in the night. Meanwhile, Yuuta who was in the shower came out to find his phone vibrating with a chain of messages from the various chats he had going in his messaging app. 

First, there was a message from Itsuki-senpai urging him to rest early since he had to film the CM for the POCKY snack in the morning as Ashu Yuuta…and then rushes back to school in the afternoon to film the MV of ‘Quintet~Quintet~' that will feature Team Hiragi as a cameo. 

Next, he had the message from Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi asking if there’s anything they need to prepare for the cameo scene in the MV of the Quintet song. 

Following, there's a message from Kenken inquiring about the outcome of his date with Itsuki-senpai. Last but not least, the chain of messages coming from the chat-group of ‘Team Ootori'. At first glance, he had thought it's the chat-group for Stardust but upon closer inspection he found it to be for Team Ootori instead. While in essence, the two groups comprise of the same members, but the chat-group differs slightly. 

Team Ootori is a chat-group created by Yuuta back when they first unite as a team to discuss training schedules arrangements, initially it was just between Kuga and himself but it later expanded to include Tsukigami, Tengenji, and Nayuki following the start of the co-training camp with Team Hiragi. The chat-group for ‘Stardust' on the other hand was created when they decide to take up the role of the spokesperson for the vocal department of the Ayanagi Academy. Included in the chat group is Yashamaru Sakutaro from High Edge Records, Jumonji Ayaka of High Edge Records who is the assistant for Yashamaru and also the mother of Jumonji Ryosuke from Team Akatsuki. 

Hiragi-senpai is also included in the chat-group of ‘Stardust’, seriously, Yuuta didn’t think there would be a day whereby he would end up having the mobile numbers to both Ootori Itsuki and Hiragi Tsubasa until recently. Then again, considering that Hiragi Tsubasa is the bridging party for ‘Stardust’ and the school’s marketing department…Yuuta supposed it does make sense to have the bespectacled senior’s mobile number stored away on his phone. 

Speaking of, Yuuta wonders briefly if there would be a need to swap out Hiragi-senpai with another member of the new Kao Council as their liaison guy to the school's marketing department when it comes down to the time for the present Kao Council members to graduate. Maybe he should bring this question up for discussion the next time he crosses path with the bespectacled senior? 

Scrolling down the list of chats with unread messages, Yuuta decides to respond to the message from Tatsumi Rui first. So, he opened up the chat and type a fast response to the teen. 

Yuuta: Tat-chan *smiley emoji* There’s no need to prepare anything for the cameo appearance, just arrive at the venue on time and do what the director for the MV instructed will do. If I’m not there when you guys arrived, please look for Kaicchin.

Tatsumi: Oh…okay, sure. Why would you not be there on-site when we arrived though? I thought you guys would all be around to film the MV?

Yuuta: Ah… I have another shadowing job with Thrive in the morning, I would rush back to film the MV though… they wouldn't start when I'm not around but just in case I'm running late - you guys can report to Kaicchin upon arrival for the filming assignment for the MV. 

Tatsumi: Okay, noted. *smiley emoji* Goodnight, and sleep early - although I don't know what's on your schedule for tomorrow, it seems to be a long day based on what I've just glimpse. 

Yuuta: Will do, thank you Tat-chan *hug emoji*

After ending the chat conversation with Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi, Yuuta finally shifted his attention to the chat group of ‘Team Ootori’. Scrolling through the number of messages floating about in the group chat, Yuuta sweat-dropped when he read the messages between Tengenji and Tsukigami. Thinking for a minute, he typed out his lengthy response to the contents trending in the group. 

Yuuta: First of all, Na-chan - thanks for informing them about the date for the make-up test. 

Secondly, Kerukeru and Kaicchin…is there a point to your squabble over this ‘shipping’ slang? Also, what do you mean by Haru-nii shipping me and Itsuki-senpai as a couple? 

Third of all, Shuu-chan…I appreciate you trying to stop those two from bombarding the chat group with their pointless squabbling comments but like Kaicchin said - the two of you are roommates and in the same room, so there’s no need for you to relay your message in a chat when you can tell him directly in person. Besides, Kerukeru’s room is just opposite to you guys - I’m sure if you raised your volume slightly, he could hear it from his room just fine. 

Last but not least, thank you for your concern on the progress of my date with Itsuki-senpai…well, we sort of make things official between us now. That's it, the topic is closed for discussion and let's hope now you guys will sleep better at night knowing that there would be no more shameless flirting from Itsuki-senpai from now on. 

After responding to the group-chat of ‘Team Ootori’, he shifted his attention to the private chat with Kenken and typed a quick message in response. 

Yuuta: Kenken, I appreciate your concern. The date went well if you must know… and we are now officially dating. 

Kenken: Ah… good for you then. Would we get to meet your beau anytime soon?

Yuuta: *blushing emoji* Honestly, Kenken… well, officially I don’t think you guys will meet him…however, he might end up coming to Thrive fan-meeting session since he’s now playing the role of being a devoted ‘Thriver’ so if you are lucky, perhaps you will get to see him in person. However, please do not speak to him - I made him promise to not make a pass at Ashu Yuuta. If speaking is necessary, please treat him as though he’s a normal fan of Thrive. 

Kenken: Wow…I’m speechless, did you use your puppy eyes on him to make him agrees to that? 

Yuuta: *Rolls eyes* No puppy eyes, just a very serious and solemn expression. I told him explicitly that Hoshitani is the one dating him, not Ashu. I may have also hinted on the fact that I might be jealous if he decides to make a pass at Ashu…during the conversation earlier. 

Kenken: O_O Seriously?! How does the concept even work? 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop* I know it sounds silly since technically both Ashu and Hoshitani are me in essence but I can't help it you know? Maybe I've been too used to the idea of segregating the two personas that I've developed a mild case of a split personality? Either way, I do get kind of irked when I first heard Itsuki-senpai commenting about liking Ashu Yuuta…of course, there's also disbelief mix between them when I first heard of it during the aquarium visit. I know they are enjoying a private joke since that was just Itsuki-senpai going a roundabout way of making a confession to the oblivious me back then… but still, I'm a little irked by that statement now that I thought back to the event. 

Kenken: Nah…I don't think it has anything to do with a split personality. I think that's just your subconscious at work. Since Ashu Yuuta is a faux identity and technically doesn't exist, of course, you wouldn't want someone you love to focus too much of their attention on your faux identity. 

Yuuta: Thanks, Kenken, I feel so much better now. *smiley emoji* 

Last but not least, Yuuta decides to respond to the message send by Ootori Itsuki. 

Yuuta: Thank you for your concern, Itsuki-senpai. I do have the intention to retire early for tonight, I trust you have seen my personal schedules already? Right, anyway - I have a long day ahead for tomorrow. I'm just done with the shower and is on my way back to the dorm room to borrow Na-chan's hairdryer because I just realized I left mine behind somewhere. I'll probably retrieve it tomorrow… I hope senpai will sleep well tonight, too. *hearts emoji*

Itsuki: Oh~ Yuu-chan, you are so sweet. Of course, I will sleep well tonight… but I will definitely sleep better with you in my arms. However, seeing as that couldn’t happen at this point in time… I guess I’ll just make do with thinking of you while I prepare for bed. Love you, my dear~ and sweet dreams tonight. *hearts emoji* <333 

Ootori Itsuki’s message reaches Yuuta just as he pushed the door to his dorm room open, and immediately he felt himself blushing red and ended up burying himself under the covers of his blanket giggling in a silly manner. 

"Yuuta-kun, kindly come up from hiding. Weren't you going to borrow the hairdryer from me? You can't possibly dry your hair while hiding under the blanket." Nayuki commented, and there isn't any need to ask what has caused his friend to be suddenly overcome by the desire to hide. There is a 99% chance that Ootori-senpai had sent another message that is rather embarrassing for Yuuta to deal with.

“Na-chan~” Yuuta then slowly emerged from his position under the blanket, his face still blushing red from the aftermath of that message from Ootori Itsuki. 

"Come on, I'll dry your hair for you and then it's off to bed immediately." Nayuki pulls on his best impression of his mother as he addresses his friend. 

So, Yuuta found himself dragged out from under his blanket cover to the position facing the kotatsu table as his blond friend busied with the task of blowing dry his wet hair for him. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, end of the same day’s event :P Pardon me for the less than creative chapter title, but I really had no idea what to name it XD 
> 
> Alright, so the siblings have a chat about the future ... also, S3 Kao Kai members Shiki and Irinatsu finally made a cameo. XD 
> 
> Now, who do you think the current Kao Kai would nominate to take over their seats? For certain, Shiki Toma is Ootori Itsuki’s choice, what of the others? 
> 
> The next chapter would feature time skips for certain. I may touch on the filming of the MV briefly, but that's not going to be the main spotlight for the next chapter. 
> 
> P.S: Team Hiragi does not knows of Itsuki and Yuuta going official yet, because Hiragi Tsubasa would not tell them such things - this is unimportant in Hiragi's opinion. He, of course, will knows since he could tell from just observing Ootori's demeanor [being twins after all] 
> 
> P.P.S: The rest of the Kao Kai will knows on Monday, the next day is Sunday - so they likely won't get to meet since Ootori doesn't turns up in school on Sunday and neither will Sazanami. Only Hiragi will goes to school on Sunday due to the dozen admin related work he had to do about 'Stardust' - since he's the liaison between 'Stardust' and the school's marketing department.


	31. Of Shovel Talks; MV and Fan Based Merchandise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, utmost apologies for late update today *Dogeza* I overslept.  
In this chapter, Itsuki was given shovel talk ...   
We also take a look at the MV filming scene  
Also, we have the fan-based merchandises popping up just around the corner...

Early the next morning, Ootori Itsuki woke up in a relatively good mood. First, he woke up to a lovely morning greeting from his dear Yuuta-kun and a recommendation of a breakfast menu from a newly open cafe just around the block from his present residence. A quick look at the clock sitting on his desk informs him that his beau has yet to start filming the CM for that POCKY snack and thus should have a bit for time for some idle chit-chat and so he decides to respond to Yuuta's lovely morning greeting message. 

Itsuki: Good morning, love~ Thank you for the breakfast recommendation, I’ll be sure to check it out later. I just woke up, after all. How are you this morning? Have you taken your breakfast?

The response from Yuuta was considered fast, seeing as the purplish white-haired member of the present Kao Council has just set his phone down on the vanity sink intending to go through his morning routine when his phone chimed with the signal of a new incoming message. 

Yuuta: Good morning, Itsuki-senpai :D I’m great, thanks for asking. Yes, I did eat breakfast - Na-chan fed me well this morning. He even packed me a bento for lunch today *smiley emoji* I’m really blessed to have Na-chan around :D By the way, we are having an advance Christmas celebration in the dorm on 23rd of December - you should come! Ah, bring along Hiragi-senpai as well because Team Hiragi is joining us for the party. 

Itsuki: That's good to know, and yes, I'm very much aware of Nayuki-kun's splendid cooking skills. I had the opportunity to try his cooking during the co-training camp with Team Hiragi back at the beginning of Summer, this year. Oh~ you guys are having a party on the 23rd of December? Can we bring the others around?

Yuuta: By the others, I’m assuming you mean Saku; Yuzu and Aka-senpai? Pardon the shorten versions of their names, because really...their family name is too lengthy to type. *sheepish emoji*

Itsuki: *Grinning emoji* It's fine, those are cute monikers for them after all. Yes, I am talking about them :) Speaking of, I'm surprised you didn't have a shortened form to address Tsubasa…

Yuuta: Shouldn't be a problem to invite them along, but to avoid awkwardness - I'll invite the rest of the Star-Teams for the party as well… Albeit, I have no idea how many of them would actually turn up for the party that is. Now, as for the reason why I don't have a shortened form of a name to address Hiragi-senpai, well - the name Hiragi isn't that long to need a shorter version of it. As for Hiragi-senpai's given name *sweat-drop emoji* it's the same as the manager for B-Pro…so I guess I don't want any confusion to arise(?) 

Itsuki: I see… great, then you wouldn’t mind me inviting the members of Kao Council on your behalf? 

Yuuta: Go ahead, they are your friends - you know them better. Right, I’ll chat with you later - the director for the CM is here. 

Itsuki: Okay, take care and I’ll see you in school tomorrow. *smiley emoji* 

Seeing as the day is Sunday, Ootori isn't exactly needed in school…he decides to swing by the cafe where Yuuta recommended for their breakfast menu first. Only after breakfast would he decide what he intends to do for the rest of the day. 

The cafe which Yuuta had recommended to Ootori Itsuki for the breakfast menu is the family restaurant cafe chain by the name of Gusto. The franchise chain has apparently just set up a new branch of the family restaurant cafe in the area where Ayanagi Academy was located. 

Previously – students and residents from the area who intends to visit Gusto needs to hop on a train and travel for about 15 minutes to patron the nearest outlet which is situated about two stations away on the JR East train line. Now, all they need to do is to walk for fifteen minutes on foot and they could find the cafe easily enough due to their striking display logo on the signboard of the restaurant. 

Ootori Itsuki has just finished placing his breakfast order with the waitress and collected his beverage from the drink bar of the cafe when he noticed three newcomers entering and heading towards the direction of him. With eyebrows slightly raised questioningly, Ootori Itsuki commented. “Good morning, Korekuni-kun and Kitakado-kun.” 

After receiving the morning greeting from Kitakado Tomohisa in return, Ootori Itsuki turns towards the other person that had followed the KitaKore duo to his table and sat down without an invitation. "Good morning to you too, I would have greeted you properly except I can't tell who you are when you are dressed in the present attire." 

"My apologies, this is Aizome Kento… and the reason why he was dressed the way he is now…" Kitakado Tomohisa started only to fell silent because he too had no idea why Kento was dressed the way he is now. 

Aizome Kento currently had his trademark which is the blue hair he has that's usually nicely styled hidden under a baseball cap which is considered rare since this wasn't the man's usual style of dressing. And then, the guy had made use of a pair of black lens sunglasses as opposed to the usually preferred style of green lens sunglasses series. 

“Seriously, Kento…what’s up with your garb today?” Tomohisa then turns towards the 21-year-old guy of their group and asks. 

“Shiro the kitten decides to pee on my sunglasses this morning, so I had to use an alternative pair which I absolutely detested using. As for the baseball cap…I have a bad hair day.” Kento responded flatly and with a disposition of annoyance in general. 

"..." Ootori Itsuki remains silent as the duo conversed in front of him, inwardly, he wonders about the reason behind their decision to join him at his choice of the table instead of using another table. Seeing as the hours are still early, and thus there is still plenty of seating space available in the cafe. 

"Itsuki-senpai, I hope you don't mind our intrusion. Oh, and I'd heard that you have finally made things official between you and our dear Yuuta… so we are kind of here to give you the traditional shovel talk." Korekuni Ryuji then took pity on the senior's confusion, albeit there wasn't any outward sign of it and listed the reason behind why they choose to patron the cafe and join the table which Ootori Itsuki had selected for himself this morning. 

“Oh… a shovel talk, I didn’t peg you for one that gives shovel talk though.” Ootori Itsuki shifted his glance towards the shorter member of the KitaKore duo and commented. 

"You're right to say that because I'm not the one giving you the shovel talk, those two conversings between themselves now are the representatives elected by our group to come in and shovel talk you. Kazuna would have joined in, but unfortunately, ‘MoonS' has a job today and thus he wouldn't be able to come down personally. My task today is to do a recording of the shovel talk session and later send it off for Kazuna's perusal." Korekuni Ryuji nodded to Ootori Itsuki's assessment before he explained his own reasons for being here for the shovel-talk session. 

"Okay… so are we having the shovel talk now, or you guys are going to wait until after breakfast to give me that talk?" Ootori Itsuki then turns towards the duo seated opposite him at his table and asks with raised questioning eyebrows. 

"We will wait until your order arrived before starting the shovel talk because it would be downright embarrassing for all parties to be interrupted mid-speech by the waitress." It was Kitakado Tomohisa that responded, seeing as Kento is totally not in the mood for small talks. Looks like the bad hair day situation is kind of bothering the 21-year-old…but then again, Kento's always quite concerned about his looks whenever there's a need to go out in public. So, it's really curious for Kento to be willing to step out of the apartment this morning just to give Ootori Itsuki the shovel talk for Yuuta's benefits. 

“Tomo, why are you staring at me like that?”Aizome Kento frowned as he asks his friend in return. 

“I’m surprised I guess…” 

“Surprised about what exactly?” 

“The fact that you are willing to leave the apartment when you’re having a bad hair day…do you really care that much about Yuuta?” 

"Yuuta is important to us, without him - our team would have fallen apart a long time ago. So, it stands to reason that both of us care for Yuuta in our own way…the only reason Goshi isn't here is simply that he is still blissfully unaware that our dear Yuuta has started dating." Kento explained, before standing and heading for the drink bar himself. 

Now, that has Tomohisa surprisingly raising his eyebrow as he commented. "Goshi still has no idea? Where has he been all this while – living under a rock?" 

“You know Goshi doesn’t really pay much attention to the gossiping news spread around by Ryu and Hikarun. He’s the type that will only believe something when he sees it, like the other time when I told him that Yuuta’s hair color isn’t pink but brown by nature.” Kento rolls his eyes as he spoke of the black-haired member of the idol unit Thrive, his tone one of exasperation. 

"I see…" Tomohisa responded then, and this was when the order placed by Ootori Itsuki arrives at the table. The waitress seems shocked to see another few people seated at the same table, and thus bustles off before returning with new menus for the trio. 

“Thank you.” Korekuni Ryuji smiled his ‘business’ smile at the waitress, that nearly sends the waitress into a swooning mess. 

“Oh gosh, was that a guy or a girl?” Waitress A half swooned as she commented to no one in particular. 

“Regardless of the gender, that customer is sure cute!” Waitress B said with a beaming expression. 

“That’s a guy - Korekuni Ryuji from B-Project if I remembered correctly. Likewise, the other white-haired guy is also a member of B-Project…the name I can’t remember but I believe it’s Tomo something…” Waitress C interjected in a more calming tone of voice.

“How do you know?” Waitress A and B then turn towards Waitress C in unison and asks. 

“My younger sister is recently hooked on the boy group named Killer King, and it’s been said that the Killer King is now part of a bigger group unit dubbed B-Project…so she did a bit of the research on the B-Pro group. I remembered Korekuni Ryuji only because he has a tendency to dress in feminine garb despite being 100% male… that and the fact that his sister runs her own fashion boutique brand - K.M fashion.” Waitress C explained before shifting her attention back to manning the cashier counter of the cafe. 

While the three waitresses are engrossed with their conversation, Aizome Kento has started off his version of the shovel talk while Korekuni Ryuji readied the camera app of his phone ready to start videoing at the drop of the pin. 

“The face is pretty, at least now I know why Yuuta is attracted to you. Well, I’m supposed to give you the shovel talk but since I’m not Goshi...I’m not going to start off by threatening bodily harm on you. Nonetheless, if you want to keep your pretty face intact...it’s best that you watch your steps. I’m not one prone to violence since I deem them beneath the beautiful me, but it doesn’t mean that I can’t or I won’t get into one for Yuuta. Understood?” Kento said as he gave the purplish-white hair senior whom Yuuta admires a good once-over assessing look. 

“Crystal.” Ootori Itsuki then responded, still smiling despite just being given a shovel talk by the infamous Aizome Kento of ‘Thrive’. 

"Good. Tomo, I guess it's your turn next." Kento then turns towards his white-haired friend and said. 

Kitakado Tomohisa's version of the shovel talk is more of a ‘respect Yuuta wishes at all times'; ‘no forcing and pressurizing Yuuta in any form'; ‘no betrayal of Yuuta's trust' or else kind of thing. Like Aizome Kento, the white-haired member of the KitaKore duo did not start off with bodily harm threats against Ootori. In fact, Kitakado Tomohisa had started off by politely addressing Ootori Itsuki using the term ‘senpai' before giving Ootori a list of rules to abide during the period whereby Yuuta is dating the senior. 

Rule no. 1 - there will be no pressurizing or forcing tactics when it comes down to things Yuuta doesn't feel ready to commit or doesn't feel like doing. 

Rule no. 2 - If Yuuta says ‘no’ to something, Ootori would have to respect the teen’s decision and take it as it is. 

Rule no. 3 - If Yuuta told Ootori something personal, Ootori is not allowed to betray that trust by telling another person of it unless he seeks permission from Yuuta first. 

If Ootori Itsuki is found breaching of any of the above-stipulated conditions, he will have to answer to Kitakado Tomohisa for certain. 

“Maa… I’m not the expert for shovel talking people, but since I’m here - I might as well said something too. To put it simply, don’t make Yuuta cry… and if you did - you would have to answer to the wrath from the entire team of B-Project members sans Yuuta.” Korekuni Ryuji ended the shovel talk session with his words, and then he waved a hand to signal for the waitress very much ready to place his own order for the breakfast. 

“...” Ootori Itsuki blinked as Korekuni Ryuji placed his order with the waitress, inwardly wondering if he’s going to be the one paying for it since the waitress is charging it all into one bill. 

"I'll reimburse you the amount later." Kitakado Tomohisa seems to have noticed the senior's train of thoughts, and thus commented in response since it's obviously too late to get the waitress to charge Ryuji's breakfast order under a separate bill. 

"Right… the two of you enjoy your breakfast, I've got to run…I need to get a new pair of sunglasses to replace the ones which Shiro-chan peed on this morning." Aizome Kento then said as he made a move to stand and leave the cafe. 

“Sure, see you later.” Korekuni Ryuji calls out as Kento left the cafe. 

The CM filming job took the better part of Yuuta’s morning half of the day, due to the different angles the director wanted in the CM… Yuuta ended up devouring at least three sample packs of the new POCKY snacks before the filming was finally deemed acceptable and complete. 

"Yuuta-kun, thank you for your hard work. Here, drink some water to wash out that sweet potato taste." Sumisora Tsubasa came upfront and offered Yuuta a fresh bottle of water to wash out the taste of the new limited edition POCKY snack which the teen has been gobbling up for the filming of the CM. 

The flavor this time featured the sweet-potato and is going to be a limited edition released in the Hokuriku region of Japan. The filming of the CM took place in a studio rented by the CM production team and had it decked out with the backdrop of the scenery from the prefecture of Ishikawa, which the latest flavor of the POCKY snacks could be found for sale. 

"Thanks, Tsubasa-chan. Do we still have anything left on the schedule, or can we leave for the apartment already?" Yuuta asks since he knew he needs to switch back to his Hoshitani persona before heading back to the Ayanagi Academy for the afternoon part of his job - the filming of the MV for the Quintet song. 

"There's one last part - the photos for the POCKY advertisement posters. After the photo session, the job assignment would be considered complete." Sumisora Tsubasa checked the details of the job and responded. 

“Alright, lead the way then.” Yuuta shrugged as he commented, seeing as he has absolutely no idea where the photo-taking session for the poster advertisement is at - anyway. 

Back in Ayanagi Academy, Hiragi Tsubasa is going through some last-minute check on the logistics required for the filming work to be done in the Ayanagi Small Hall. The members of ‘Stardust' except for Hoshitani are more or less on-site already, they are either being attended to by the make-up artists or the hair-stylist likely brought in by either Daikoku Productions or High Edge Records. 

Seriously, Hiragi has no idea… it has to be one of the two companies because he is quite certain it wasn’t arranged by the marketing department of the Ayanagi Academy. There is only one person on-site that was engaged by the marketing department of Ayanagi Academy, and that’s the photographer. 

“Tsukigami-kun, what time did Yuuta-kun says he’s coming over?” Nayuki asks, seeing as his friend seems to have him in charge of the day to day mundane duties but anything work-related would be conveyed to the navy-haired member of their team instead. 

"Around 1pm, he was just done with his morning job and is now on his way to retrieve the hairdryer he had misplaced yesterday. After the retrieval, he would be coming straight over to meet up with us." Tsukigami Kaito said, carefully avoiding the mention of anything about the CM filming job Yuuta has in the morning as well as the little detail about needing to change before swinging by for the afternoon job commitments. 

“Ah…speaking of, would you guys want to take lunch now?” Nayuki then asks, flicking his gaze over to the layered lunch box he had taken the liberty to prepare for them earlier this morning in the dorm’s kitchen. 

“...That’s the large size bento box, isn’t it? Just how many people do you intend to feed this afternoon?” Tengenji Kakeru sneak a look over at the layered lunch boxes and sweat-dropped in response. 

“Indeed…that can easily feed twelve, isn’t it?” Tsukigami asks with his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. 

“Well…I’d prepared enough to share with the members of Team Hiragi…” Nayuki responded, somewhat sheepishly. 

"I see…" Kuga Shuu nodded in comprehension then, it makes sense that once the members of Team Hiragi arrive - they might not have enough to eat so it figures Nayuki would prepare extra food for lunch this afternoon. 

Both Tengenji and Tsukigami thought back to the hefty appetite Inumine Seishiro have and conceded to Nayuki's decision. That ‘doggy' in human-shape does eat quite a lot, so perhaps it is good that Nayuki has the insight to prepare more food than usual. 

Yuuta arrived shortly after the members of Team Hiragi did, the green-eyed teen did not appear to be disheveled in any sense despite having run all the way from the main gate of the Ayanagi Academy to the Ayanagi Small Hall. 

"Yo, boor! I see you managed to make it back in time." Tengenji Kakeru smirked in response to the sight of his team leader. 

“Right… and I thank you for the insight to send your chauffeur over to pick me up. I was having trouble getting a cab earlier.” Yuuta said in response to the redhead’s words. 

"Well…I figured since it's lunchtime, not a lot of cabbies would want to work through lunch breaks." Tengenji Kakeru shrugged in response. 

"Regardless, a thank you is in order," Yuuta said, dropping himself next to Nayuki as he dug into his backpack for the bento the teen has packed for him earlier that morning. 

“Yuuta-kun, you are only eating lunch now?!” The blond look aghast as he exclaimed. 

“Well… it’s still lunch hour, and I really don’t have the time to eat just now.” Yuuta responded, pointing out that the lunch hour isn’t exactly over at this point in time. 

"True… but there are only 15 minutes left, are you sure you can finish the food by the end of it." Nayuki frowned as he pointed out the little detail to Yuuta. 

To which, Yuuta only shrugged and said. “It’s fine… I’ll make sure not to scarf down food if it will set your mind at ease. At most, I’ll eat half and keep the other half to finish eating during breaks later.” 

"Na-chan, please stop talking to him if you wish for him to at least get something substantial into his system before the actual filming job starts for the day." Tsukigami Kaito reminded, and the blond wisely fell silent afterward. 

Tsukigami Kaito's actions earned him a look of gratitude from the green-eyed leader of ‘Stardust', and Yuuta took this chance to finally eat something. Granted, he did eat at least three sample packs of POCKY snacks earlier during the CM filming job – but that isn't exactly something which Nayuki would approve of…and thus Yuuta wisely refrains from mentioning it to his friend. The blond member of ‘Stardust' absolutely does not like the idea of his teammates indulging too much when it comes down to junk food. 

Hence, these days… if Yuuta found himself craving junk food - he would have to leech them off Korekuni Ryuji because Nayuki refuses to let him buy any when there are no special occasions to call for a celebration. The same concept applies to fast food as well, Nayuki would only allow them to indulge in a fast-food diet once a week. Thus, internally - Nayuki is pretty much considered as the ‘mom' of their team. 

The filming of the MV for the Quintet song started on time, and Team Hiragi would be doing an excerpt of their performance from their version of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’. During this time, the camera would zoom in to focus on the facial expression of the ‘Stardust’ members and they would have to plaster on the looks of awe-struck and amazement towards Team Hiragi’s performance. 

The second scene to film for the MV involves the members of ‘Stardust' trying to replicate the moves of Team Hiragi but failing miserably, this proves to be quite a challenge for Tsukigami since he had to act as though he has no idea how to execute those moves flawlessly. Thus, it took at least three separate attempts at filming that scene before the director of the MV gave the ‘okay' signal to move on to the next scene. 

The third scene comprises of the members of ‘Stardust’ coming together and trying to help one another in their practice, this is the cue to start the singing of the Quintet song. Last but not least, the MV would end with a scene of them finally putting up a performance that is to their satisfaction. For that scene, they even have to change out from the school uniforms and into the costumes which the Nayuki twins had designed for them during the newcomers’ debut performance event. 

Of course, it wasn’t shown on-site but later when the MV finally released to the general public - it was noted that the video editing team had included some effects of the non-existent audiences' applause for ‘Stardust’ performance at the end of the MV. 

“Okay, cut!” The director calls out, and members of the ‘Stardust’ collapse on the stage from strained muscles and with heavy breathing. 

"Finally, it's over." Tengenji Kakeru let out a groan as he flopped himself unceremoniously on his back, doing the same jump steps from both front and back as well as the side angles are really tiring. Let alone, they have to do it both for the earlier scenes in the MV as well as the last part of the MV. 

Yuuta was faring slightly better, this is nothing compared to the time he had to train for both the newcomers’ debut performance and prepared for that comeback stage performance of ‘Thrive’ back in June. So, he was the first to recover and picked himself off the stage. Heading towards the corner where he had kept his backpack, he dug his hands into the backpack and withdraw a flat-like A4 sized sealed envelope package from within. 

“Sei-chan!” Yuuta then called out for the attention of Inumine Seishiro from Team Hiragi. 

Inumine blinked before turning towards Yuuta with a bright grin, “Yes, Yuuta?” 

"Here, catch!" Yuuta then proceeds to throw the package over to the green-haired member of Team Hiragi. 

Just like his moniker from the middle-school days, Inumine Seishiro reacted on instinct by catching the item in the air on reflex. “Ara…what’s this?” 

“Open up and see for yourself…” Yuuta smirked as he responded. 

Blinking in confusion, the tallest member of Team Hiragi removed the paper wrapping from the package thrown towards him by the leader of ‘Stardust’ and gasped in happiness. 

"Why~ the latest copy of the food critic magazine…and my family restaurant is being featured on the front cover! Oh!!! Hikarun endorsed the review even!!!" Inumine Seishiro then proceeds to break into a happy dance of sort with that magazine in hand. 

“Oi, Inu! You dropped something.” Toraishi Izumi spoke up then, darting his eyes towards another item that is now lying face down on the ground. 

“Hmm…?” Inumine blinked once then twice, before picking the dropped item up from the ground to inspect it. 

Turns out, that’s the photo-book of ‘MoonS’ beach party themed slated for release to the general public in another week’s time. 

“A photo-book of ‘MoonS’?” Toraishi Izumi raised his eyebrow in question as he directed his gaze towards the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta then. 

"Well…Hikarun, I mean Osari Hikaru thought it an appropriate gift of goodwill. He even had the rest of the members signed upon it and told me to inform Inumine to display the autographed photo-book of ‘MoonS' together with that copy of the latest food critic magazine featuring the ‘Bow Wow House' in the glass display cabinet of the restaurant. He says it's a good form of marketing strategy and can help to lure in the fans of ‘MoonS' to give the food served by ‘Bow Wow House' a try." Yuuta shrugged as he responded to Toraishi's silent inquiry. 

The sighting of the photo-book of ‘MoonS’ reminded Nayuki of something, and thus the blond then glanced over at Yuuta and said. 

"Yuuta-kun, I'm not sure if you are aware of it yet… but the girls have gained the approval and permission of Daikoku Productions as well as Yashamaru-san of High Edge Records to start the fan-based merchandising campaign. The first series is going to be the calendars - there are two options available, the B2 poster wall calendar and the standard desk calendar. They are starting the advanced ordering phase online soon, but they are not going to release the image for the calendar designs until our debut performance on TV it seems." 

“...Can I say I’m not surprised by their antics? I supposed they had a website created for that purpose as well?” Yuuta questioned, arching an eyebrow up in response to his blond friend’s words. 

“Erm… yeah, apparently they are using the website created for the official fan-club - Stardustiers to market the products.” Nayuki answered, looking apologetically at Yuuta. 

“It’s fine, I have been anticipating them to make a move right from the point ‘Stardust’ was slated for debut… I’m surprised they are only making a move now.” Yuuta said as he rolls his eyes slightly in response when he thought of the Nayuki twins. 

"I apologize for cutting in, but since both teams are in assembly… I thought I might as well get it over and done with. Team Hiragi and Team Ootori, or ‘Stardust' in this case have been elected as the marketing front for the upcoming open house event. The photos from the newcomers' debut performance back in June of both Team Hiragi and Team Ootori then would be used for the printing of pocket-sized calendar cards for the following year. These pocket-sized calendar cards will be given to the visitors on the open house event as door-gifts." Hiragi Tsubasa interjected himself into the ongoing conversation between Hoshitani Yuuta and Nayuki Toru then, and his words immediately cause both teams to turn their eyes upon him. 

"Huh? I thought the school's using the image of Tsukigami Haruto for the pocket-sized calendar over the past few years?" Yuuta blinked, as he asks - he would know since he came for the open house event last year himself. Only he didn't know who was Tsukigami Haruto then and ended up stashing the calendar card he had gotten from the open-house event carelessly upon his leaving the school compound. Thus, to date, Yuuta still has trouble trying to recall where he had thrown that calendar card. For all he knew, it could have been used as a coaster for his father's coffee mug all this time. 

“Tsukigami-senpai rejected the use of his picture for this upcoming open house event, he claims that he has been featured on the calendar cards for three years in a roll already and it’s time for a change. Instead, he had approved the school to use the promotional photos he took with the members of ‘Stardust’ a few months ago for the school’s promotional poster that would be pinned up on notice boards of the major train stations in Tokyo instead.” Hiragi Tsubasa adjusted the rim of his glasses as he responded. 

“I see…Okay then, I’m quite alright with the school using our photos since that’s the entire point of being the spokesperson for the school.” Yuuta nodded in response to Hiragi Tsubasa’s explanation, the only question now is how Team Hiragi would think of the situation. 

“Erm… well, I guess we’re okay with it too…” Tatsumi Rui eventually said in response to the words of his instructing senior, after sharing a look with Sawatari Eigo. 

Although, they took the opportunity to glance around at the facial expressions of their fellow teammates before responding. Inumine’s attention is still on the ‘MoonS’ photo-book and is completely not reacting, but both Tatsumi and Sawatari agrees that Inumine likely would not have issues with something like this…Ugawa has the ‘as long as Tatsumin agrees, I’m okay’ kind of look on his face. Toraishi Izumi just seems to be stumped by the news, so they don’t know what to make of it at present. 

"Wait… was that why we were asked to take a group photo just now by the photographer before he packed up and leave the place?" Toraishi Izumi then gaped as he finally caught on, he had thought it strange that they were withheld from changing out from the performance attire which they dressed up earlier on for the cameo appearance in the MV. 

Seeing as their presence wasn't needed for the rest of the MV - they shouldn't have the need to stay put in the filming site after filming their bit. Still, that has been what happened and with Hiragi-senpai around…Toraishi had presumed their instructing senior wanted them to take this opportunity to observe how an actual filming environment looks like and learn something from it. Now though, it seems like the reason they were asks to stay put on-site was to pose for a photo together with the members of ‘Stardust' for the marketing department of the school so they could use that for the printing of the pocket-size calendar card? 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31 completed, and the shovel talk was given XD I'm not very good with it though… so I'm not going to do more of the shovel talk scene - please imagine them yourselves ^^;; The MV filming is done and over with, and I touched briefly on the CM of the POCKY snack too. Last but not least, the first emergence of the fan-based merchandise would be the calendars XD 
> 
> Total of 3 types of Calendars mentioned:
> 
> Type 1 - B2 poster wall calendar [Stardust - design available in the unveiling stage performance version & Ayanagi Showtime version]
> 
> Type 2 - Desk Calendar [Comprises of photos taken in the group, and individual photos. Kuga's would be from his modeling gig, and Tengenji's solo pictures would be from the promo photos he did for the movie production he participated in.] 
> 
> Jan - Group, Feb - Yuuta Solo, Mar - Kaito Solo, Apr - Nayuki Solo, May - Kuga Solo, June - Tengenji Solo; July - Group; Aug - Tengenji + Kuga; Sept: Nayuki + Yuuta [From Class Performance]; Oct - Trio featuring Kaito, Yuuta, Nayuki; Nov - Group; Dec - Group
> 
> Type 3 - Ayanagi Academy Exclusive Pocket-Size Calendar Card [Available in 3 designs]  
Design 1 - Ayanagi Showtime ~ Team Hiragi members  
Design 2 - Ayanagi Showtime ~ Team Ootori members  
Design 3 - Team Hiragi + Team Ootori version [Taken during the filming of the MV for the Quintet song]
> 
> Okay, time to go~ I hope you people enjoy this chapter ^^; bye for now, and see you in the next chapter :D


	32. Make-up Tests and Christmas Party Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, apologies for the late update.   
I hope this chapter is equally enjoyable...   
Without further ado, enjoy~

On Monday morning, the first thing Ootori Itsuki did upon his arrival at the Kao Council building was to announce to the entire Kao Council about how he’s now officially dating his miracle boy. 

Of course, this was after he parted ways with his beau upon entering the academy grounds. The senior had made it a point to swing by the school dorm building earlier on to walk the entire group of his boys to school. Well, his original intent was to walk Yuuta alone but it seems his boys have made it a habit to travel to school together in a group… and thus, he ended up walking with the whole group of them to school instead. 

Needless to say, that resulted in giving his other boys the best opportunity to shovel talk him. Okay, maybe not exactly threatening enough to consider a proper shovel talk but the Ootori Itsuki was most certainly warned about not doing anything that might cause an emotional meltdown for his dear Yuuta. Simply put, the team needs their leader’s mind and heart intact to work…so if he accidentally did something that might prove demerit to Yuuta’s mental state or emotional state of mind - he’d better prepared himself to be hunt down by the rest of them. 

And then Nayuki, the sweetest boy among the group handed him a bento box wrapped in violet cloth wrapping and told him sweetly that the bento was for him before proceeding to smile and warn him of the possibility of poisoning him if he was found to have hurt Yuuta in any way in future. All this time, his dear Yuuta-kun was snickering at his plight from the sideline. 

Coming back to the present point of time, Ootori Itsuki was still very much in a good mood. Despite being given shovel talks just about half an hour ago by his own former students sans his dear Yuuta-kun, the 3rd year student was still pretty much unaffected in his jovial-like mood that he decides to share the good news of him finally dating his miracle boy with his friends in the Kao Council. 

"..." Hiragi Tsubasa sighed inwardly as he rolls his eyes heavenward while leaning back in his seat to enjoy the show.

Although, Ootori did not inform him of the exact details about the dinner date with Hoshitani on Saturday evening…Hiragi knew enough to sum up that the date has progressed extremely well judging from the happiness vibe emitting from his elder fraternal twin that very night he swings by for a discussion session. So, really… the bespectacled head of the present Kao Council is not very surprised to hear of the news about his elder sibling is now officially dating the leader of ‘Stardust'. 

Still, Hiragi would very much appreciate that his brother didn't just declare it outright upon entering the meeting room of the Kao Council building. Surely, the announcement could wait until the end of the meeting? Well, either way, what's done cannot be undone and thus the bespectacled teen could only wait patiently for the rest of the team to recover from their respective shell-shocked state of mind to carry on with the meeting. 

“Oh~ that is so fantastic, I’m so happy for you~” Yuzuriha was the first to react, in fact, if he wasn’t already sitting down - Hiragi suspected that the green-haired member who was born in France might join his elder sibling in a happy dance. 

The duo was, after all, two peas in a pod… and they had pretty much hit it off right away in their first year of education in the high school division of the Ayanagi Academy. In fact, Yuzuriha was quite sad to have his elder brother moving out from the dorm after his brother decides to withdraw from Team Tsukigami after the newcomers' debut performance test stage. Thankfully, the green-haired member was quick to bounce back so Hiragi need not have to deal with further aftermath that resulted from his elder brother's decision back then. 

"Thank you, Yuzu-chan! No worries, I'll fill you in on the details of how the date on Saturday went later." Ootori Itsuki grinned at his green-haired friend as he responded, he hadn't forgotten the underlying hint lurking in those messages he exchanged with the teen on his phone before he makes things official between Yuuta-kun and him, after all.

“Oh…goody good, shall we get lunch together then?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion gushes out in excitement. 

“Ah…lunch is not good, I’m meeting up with Yuuta-kun for lunch today. How about tea-break then?” Ootori suggested, smiling brightly. 

“That works too, now that the teams are kind of on their own with the third test stage over…I don’t really have to be around to supervise their practice sessions anymore.” Yuzuriha mulled over Ootori’s suggestion, before nodding in response. 

Moving on, Sazanami Sakuya was the second person to recover from the shock of Ootori’s announcement this particular morning. Blinking once then twice, the dark-brown haired teen then started to speak. “Okay…so, I guess congratulation is in order?” 

“Thank you, Saku!” Ootori beams as he addressed Sazanami Sakuya in return. 

"...Saku? Where did that come from?" Sazanami then raised his eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he inquires. That must be the first time he had someone shortening his name in his presence…

"Oops…I apologize, it seems I had taken to my miracle boy's habit of addressing people." Ootori Itsuki then apologizes without sounding a single bit apologetic as he answers his friend's inquiry. 

"Indeed…" Hiragi Tsubasa thought of the moniker Hoshitani had dubbed his students respectively and was rather thankful he wasn't included in the moniker list. 

“What do you mean by you are now officially dating Hoshitani Yuuta?!” As if on cue, the last member of the present Kao Council finally reacted to Ootori’s announcement from before. Akatsuki Kyoji was completely dumbfounded.

“Ara…? Was my meaning unclear at any point in time?” Ootori Itsuki blinked in confusion as he digested Akatsuki’s words. 

“Really…Akatsuki, surely you are not oblivious to all those shameless flirting acts instigated by our dear Ootori-kun towards his beau ever since he was removed from the ‘Star-Team’ project?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion regarded the orange-head of their team with a look of incredulity. 

“...I thought that was him trying to mess with my head.” Akatsuki eventually said in response. 

"If it's just him trying to mess with you, he needn't flaunt his flirting acts to the entire school population… he'd only need to do it in front of you. Which, it certainly isn't the case - this guy was using my office as a hot-spot to get dates with Hoshitani, after all." Hiragi Tsubasa shakes his head at his former roommate's response as he commented. 

“He did the same thing in my office too.” Sazanami Sakuya lament, as he took a walk down his own memory lane in response. 

“Ah… was that the day you spend hiding in my office, but refuses to tell me why you are calling a meeting with the members of Team Sazanami in my office instead of your own?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion grinned as he made the connection. 

"Not everyone is like you, who doesn't react in awkwardness when scenes like this unfold in front of your eyes." Sazanami Sakuya rolls his eyes in response to the green-haired member's words. Thus, in the end, he escaped to the sanctuary of Yuzuriha's office and kept his office door wide open so technically he isn't leaving Ootori and Hoshitani unsupervised because he really didn't appreciate having their salty boy hounding him about not chaperoning the interaction between the duo. 

“Exactly, I’ve heard rumor of you amusing yourself with cookies and tea while you allow Ootori to invite Hoshitani into your office for a chat.” Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response.

"Well…considering how salty our dear Akatsuki was when it comes down to all things related to Ootori-kun and his former students. Someone would just have to be around to play chaperon when Ootori decides to approach his dear miracle boy, isn't it?" Yuzuriha shrugged, in a casual manner before grinning at the memory of how Ootori had managed to make Hoshitani Yuuta blushing red like tomato within minutes. 

“...” Akatsuki Kyoji sat unmoving as he listened to his fellow team members and friends recounting their experiences at chaperoning Ootori and Hoshitani’s meetings within the school compound and felt himself burning up in response. No wonder, Hiragi was always telling him to leave the issue alone and that there’s no point in chaperoning the private meetings between Ootori and Hoshitani. 

"Right, anyway - it's time to move onto the agenda for today's meeting. We are behind schedule as it is, already." Hiragi Tsubasa started calling the meeting into order then, as he shoots a look towards his elder sibling urging the guy to just sit down and listened already. 

The first topic that was brought up for discussion, is, of course, relating to the nomination of their respective successor for the next Kao Council. 

“Ah… it’s that time of the year already, I see…” Yuzuriha commented, musing aloud to himself. 

"Anyway, if the thought has not occurred to anyone of you before - kindly start thinking about it now. The nomination phase will begin in November, so there's still about 1-2 weeks left for you guys to give the matter some serious consideration. The profiles of the present 2nd-year students in the musical department are readily available in the school's archives, feel free to go through them to get a better understanding of each student's personality, traits and characteristics." Hiragi Tsubasa instructed, before bringing up the discussion of the timing for the make-up test scheduled to take place on the coming Wednesday. 

“Right… the timing, isn’t it custom to have the teams do the make-up test in the afternoon so it will not eat into their regular class time?” Akatsuki Kyoji was saying, while the other members nodded along to his words sans Ootori and Hiragi. 

“While it is a given that these make-up tests are usually scheduled in the afternoon, we have a special case this year. The former Team Ootori is unable to cater to do their make-up test in the afternoon on coming Wednesday, because if we were to go by alphabetical order - their class being listed as ‘Team P’ would bring them to perform last for the make-up test. However, the timing scheduled for Team P to attend the make-up test would clash with their job commitments as ‘Stardust’.” Hiragi stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"...We will just have them do it first then, by swapping the order. Instead of starting with Team A, B, D, F, G and end with Team P - we will do it oppositely and start the exam off with Team P and ending with Team A. I'm sure neither of the normal class candidates' teams will mind the swap in order, it isn't exactly a secret that Team P is kind of special by this point in time." Ootori Itsuki suggested then, after going through in his mind the schedule Yuuta had provided for his own perusal on Saturday night. 

"That's a good suggestion actually, it doesn't go against the standards set by the school's custom traditions…since we are not exactly changing the time for the make-up tests arrangement but just doing a swap in the order. The exam time block scheduled remains unchanged…that will work with the teaching faculty." Sazanami Sakuya appears slightly amazed that Ootori Itsuki could actually say something constructive and not detrimental during the meeting of the Kao Council, so while he gives his agreement to Ootori's words - he's also staring at the purplish-white hair member in surprise. 

“... I know it’s rare that I have something constructive to contribute to the meeting, but surely it’s not that much of a shock?” Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped as he met eyes with the surprised member of the Kao Council. 

"I apologized, but you have to understand that I've gotten quite accustomed to the sight of you bringing up totally irrelevant topics up for discussion during the meeting than to actually contribute constructive opinions to the topic of discussion on the agenda." Sazanami Sakuya defends himself as he responds to the purplish-white hair member of the Kao Council. 

“I seconded the suggestion, the teaching faculty likely wouldn’t have issues with just the swapping of the exam orders.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion took in the interaction scene between Sazanami and Ootori before he nodded in agreement to the suggestion made by Ootori Itsuki moments ago. 

“If everyone is okay with this suggestion, then this is exactly what we would do. I’ll have the official memo send to the teaching faculty staff who will be participating in the judging of the make-up tests, shortly.” Hiragi glances about the meeting room, placing his attention exclusively on Akatsuki Kyoji in particular. 

When the bespectacled head of the Kao Council noted that the orange-head was not making an attempt in protesting to the suggestion put forth by his elder sibling, Hiragi Tsubasa finally allows himself to breathe easier and promptly announced to proceed with the arrangement without delay. 

While the Kao Council is holding a meeting in the administration building which they shared with the other administration staff employed in the school's service - Hoshitani Yuuta, the miracle boy himself was busy answering questions for his fellow teammates in the hallway that holds the classrooms of the first-years vocal department. 

"Yuuta-kun, I'm glad you have finally made it official with Ootori-senpai…and I'm also happy that he's no longer embarrassing everyone while attempting to flirt with you in a public setting. However, I need to ask if just to set my mind at ease - are we going to be seeing Ootori-senpai in the dorm building every day from now?" Nayuki Toru pulled on his best ‘mom' look, as he addressed his friend and roommate. 

"...No, he's only going to be swinging by every Monday. Even I cannot stand him swinging by picking me up for school daily. Of course, I can't stop him from walking me back to the dorm after our dates for obvious reasons…" Yuuta responded, and Nayuki nodded his understanding of the second part of his friend's words. 

It's not a secret to the members of ‘Stardust' when it comes down to Yuuta's disastrous sense of directions, while they couldn't deal with how nauseating sweet Ootori-senpai and Yuuta behave with one another in their presence… they could live with it if it's not a daily occurrence. Besides, if Yuuta can stop the senior from walking him into the dorm building after their dates - the residents of the school dorm likely wouldn't complain much about sighting the senior around the vicinity. 

"Good." Kuga Shuu nodded in response, while he prided himself for generally being able to maintain a cool facade most of the time… it can be quite a challenge if he were to do it every waking moment of the day. 

“Guys…I hope I’m not interrupting, but Yuuta…I’m still waiting for a confirmation on which address to courier those home-recording studio kit of yours. Have you gotten a response from your sisters yet?” Nakakoji Haruma butted in then, the members of ‘Stardust’ were standing in the middle of the hallway conversing away after all. 

"Oh… right, thanks for the reminder. Yumi-nee says she has needs for the kit, so you can courier it to her music studio instead. She's thinking of setting up a MOTUBE channel to record and upload videos of her own piano performance as a demo for her music students." Yuuta told Nakakoji Haruma then, glad to have a change in the conversation topic since he has been speaking about topics about his boyfriend for like over the past twenty minutes already. 

“Okay… and the address?” Nakakoji Haruma prompted. 

"Hmm… give me a minute, let me double-check the address first." Yuuta said as he pulled his phone out, making a point to ignore the messaging app that alerted him to an incoming message from Ootori Itsuki for the moment and open up the browser on his phone instead. Keying in the website link to his sister's music studio, he waited as the page loaded on his phone's browser. Then, he proceeds to copy and paste the studio's address to the private chat he has been using to contact the black-haired member of Team Sazanami. 

"Okay, done - once you have the courier arranged, send me the details so I could forward it to Yumi-nee and have her arranged someone around to help receive the courier," Yuuta told his middle-school classmate with a friendly smile. 

"Duly noted… I'll just send the address off to my parents to arrange the courier, and I will most definitely update you when I've gotten the details from them. Right now, I've got to run… I had science first period today." Nakakoji Haruma grimaced as he mentions his first lesson for the day, he absolutely hated science lessons… 

"Good luck," Yuuta calls out to his middle-school friend, before shifting his attention back onto his phone. Clicking open the message from his boyfriend with some wariness, Yuuta was very relieved to find it a standard normal message that informs him that the timing for the make-up tests will be up by lunchtime. 

"Guys, please check the noticeboard for the announcement of the make-up test timing during lunchtime later. Oh, and while on the topic of lunch… I'm meeting Itsuki-senpai for lunch today, so I won't be taking lunch with you guys this afternoon." Yuuta told his teammates before they parted way to enter their own respective classes to prepare for their first lesson for the day. 

“Sure, we will see you at practice then.” Tsukigami nodded in response before he made his way to the classroom of Class 1B with Kuga in tow. 

In the class of 3-MS, the third-year students of the musical department took note of the bento box Ootori Itsuki had extracted from the compartment under his school desk and gasp in unison. It took some time, but eventually, someone decides to inquire about how the bento came to be - seeing as the ‘oddball' of their class is more prone to dine in at the school's cafeteria as opposed to eating out from a home-made bento. 

"That isn't a bento from your beau, was it?" Student A gathers up his courage and asks out of curiosity. 

“Oh…no, it’s just a bento prepared for me by one of the boys - but it certainly wasn’t from my dear Yuuta-kun. He isn’t very good with the preparation of meals, after all.” Ootori Itsuki admitted, before asking how the other party knew of his relationship status. 

"...I thought that's a given with the way the two of you behave towards one another before parting ways, this morning?" The guy only rolls his eyes in response when he heard Ootori's inquiry. 

“You were there?” Ootori Itsuki blinked, looking quite surprised since he had not attempted any PDA acts during his walk to the school due to the presence of the other boys. The only time he had acted in any intimate form was when he picked his beau up outside the dorm room which Nayuki and his beau shared. 

“I’m a resident of the dorm…and I was on the way going down the stairs heading for the dining hall for breakfast when I was given a treat to the sight of you whispering sweet honey words to that beau of yours. God knows how awkward I felt at that moment…” The student lament when he took in the look of surprise on Ootori Itsuki’s face. 

“Welcome to the club.” Akatsuki Kyoji then clapped the said student on the shoulder, before commenting. 

"..." The student glances in between Akatsuki Kyoji and Ootori Itsuki uncertainly before laughing nervously and yells something to another classmate before making a wild dash out of the classroom at if something was hot on his tails. 

“Oh my… Hiragi-kun, I think it’s time to get Akatsuki over his aversion and dislike of Ootori-kun if the tension between them is already noted by the majority of our classmates.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion then commented, not missing the way their classmates were eyeing the duo with apprehension moments earlier. 

“I know…I’ll be having a chat with Akatsuki soon.” Hiragi Tsubasa sighed aloud as he responded. 

"Well, then…I'm off to meet Yuuta-kun for lunch, see you guys later." Ootori Itsuki beams as he announced, before taking the bento box prepared for him by Nayuki and left the classroom in brisk steps. 

While Yuuta was off meeting up with his beloved senior for lunch, the rest of the ‘Stardust' members were eating their lunch over at one of the outdoor seating tables of the cafeteria. While the indoor seating for the cafeteria is mostly used by students who purchased their lunch from the food stalls, the outdoor seating space is more of a popular choice for students who bring their own lunches for consumption. 

Of course, they have other options available for dining since there wasn't exactly a rule that stipulates no eating in other places on academy grounds. Still, the members of the ‘Stardust' prefer to dine at a proper table as opposed to some students who can eat anywhere…for instance, their leader - Hoshitani Yuuta. 

They, especially Nayuki Toru had seen Yuuta eating out from the lunch box he prepared for the teen’s consumption on the steps of a staircase; atop the rooftop veranda of the school’s academic building and even on the front steps of the school academic blocks. So, they weren’t really surprised to hear about the teen’s decision to meet Ootori-senpai for lunch over at the outdoor stage of the amphitheater. 

“Ara…where’s Yuuta?” Nakakoji Haruma, who passes by with his cafeteria lunch set food tray ended up taking a seat at the table of the ‘Stardust’ when he noticed the absence of his middle-school friend. 

“Lunch date with Ootori-senpai.” Kuga Shuu responded in a flat tone of voice. 

Nakakoji Haruma choked on his sip of water and had to cough a few times before recovering his speech ability. "They finally made it official?" 

"Yes, they went official since last Saturday evening. I'm surprised you are only aware of it now, they weren't exactly hiding their relationship status based on what we've observed." Tsukigami Kaito deadpan, thinking back to how their senior had openly waltzed into the school dorm declaring to pick his beau up for school earlier this morning. 

“...I wasn’t in the dining hall this morning, so I’m not aware of Ootori-senpai’s open declaration of his relationship status to Yuuta. Can I inquires of the reactions displayed by my respective teammates when they heard the declaration of Ootori-senpai?” Nakakoji Haruma then asks, a look of morbid interest clouding over his features. 

“Kitahara choked on his toast if my memory serves me right.” Tengenji Kakeru grinned as he responded. 

“Nanjo was muttering something that sounds eerily like ‘it’s about time’ under his breath…” Tsukigami Kaito added. 

"I believe Todo-kun was quite relieved he wasn't eating or drinking anything when Ootori-senpai waltz into the dining hall in search of Yuuta." Nayuki Toru recounted, of course, when he informed the senior that Yuuta is still in the dorm room getting changed… the senior decides to pick the teen up from outside the dorm room instead. 

“Kozai Yuharu likely weren’t aware of it, he was openly napping by placing his head on the dining table from what I could recall.” Kuga Shuu summed up the reactions of the entire Team Sazanami by bringing up the reaction of the fifth member on Team Sazanami. 

“I see… but I’m surprised Kitahara chokes on the announcement though, seeing as he seems to be the first person among our team to notice Ootori-senpai’s interest level in Yuuta was abnormally high.” Nakakoji Haruma commented in response after hearing of his fellow teammates’ reactions. 

“Likely, he wasn’t expecting Ootori-senpai to just blurt out his relationship status for the entire dorm population to know…” Tsukigami Kaito concluded in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Most likely, too bad Sazanami-senpai wasn't around if not Kitahara likely wouldn't have choked because Sazanami-senpai would have warned him from eating or drinking anything when Ootori-senpai is about to speak." Tengenji Kakeru nodded in response to Tsukigami's words of conclusion, their team had learned it the hard way after all. He could still remember the number of times they ended up in coughing fits because their instructing senior decides to say something that went against the norm expectations. However, over time… they had managed to adapt and eventually mastered the skills to disregard the senior's words while they dined. 

"Speaking of reactions…Team Hiragi's reaction is kind of normal this morning though." Nayuki then commented as an afterthought. 

"I'll say it's an in-between… Sawatari, Tatsumi and Ugawa's reaction is kind of within expectation. Since Sawatari and Tatsumi just blinked twice before a look of enlightenment crossed their face as they commented about the relief of not having to be subjected to the shameless flirting antics from the senior again. Ugawa sounds exasperated as he declared the term ‘Finally', Toraishi's reaction was a series of howling laughter which until now I still don't get the reason behind his sudden amusement." Tsukigami Kaito recounted as he commented on the reactions from the members of Team Hiragi in response to Ootori's open declaration. 

"Yes, I remember Inumine-kun breaking into a happy dance as he congratulates Ootori-senpai on finally making it official with Yuuta-kun," Nayuki recalls, and in fact, it was Inumine that reminded him of the need to bestow their former instructing senior with a version of the shovel talk. Since it was Inumine that brings up the discussion of whether there is a need to give the shovel talk to Ootori-senpai after the senior left to collect Yuuta from the dorm room. 

Nakakoji Haruma tried to imagine the scene for this morning's breakfast session in the dormitory's dining hall and had to snort when he finally has gotten a plausible image in mind. He was brought out from his thoughts when Nayuki Toru asks if he had plans for Christmas already. 

"Hmm…? Not really, I mean not yet… Are you guys planning on doing anything for Christmas?" Haruma caught on to the underlying hint in Nayuki's words and just had to ask if only to satisfy his own curiosity. 

“We are doing an advanced Christmas celebration on the 23rd of December in the dormitory's students' lounge, Team Hiragi would be joining in. Yuuta-kun was saying that he's thinking of inviting the members of the Kao Council along, so suggested we do the same for the members of the other Star-Teams. We are not expecting full attendance for the Star-Teams though since we are aware of the fact that some students would leave the dorm earlier for their respective home to enjoy the two-weeks winter vacation that would last until after the new year." Nayuki said, explaining the reason for his inquiry and to extend the open invitation for Team Sazanami to join their Christmas celebrations. 

"Oh~that's a nice idea, we used to do that back in middle school too. I mean, between Yuuta and me… and we have Karaoke sessions back then too. Sometimes, Tetsu would also join us… but it's not always a given since he sometimes has other activities. I'll bring this topic up for discussion later when I meet up with my team members, when do I need to come back to you with the response?" Nakakoji Haruma then asks. 

“Preferably before the end of November would be appreciated, I do need time to get ready the shopping list as well as calculate the amount of food I would need to prepare for the party.” Nayuki smiles as he responded, looking forward to the Christmas party which his roommate had suggested about a week ago. 

Albeit, the party is slated to take place before the actual Christmas but considering most of them have their own family celebrations for the day itself. An advanced Christmas celebration didn't sound so bad, and it gives them the chance and opportunity to bond as a team too. They decide to invite Team Hiragi for the party because it wouldn't be a party with only five participants, because when it comes down to party - the more the merrier, right? 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the chapter is done. I apologized for the delay… but I was out celebrating an advanced birthday yesterday afternoon and reached home only at midnight. Thus, I wasn't able to complete the chapter until now. Either way, I hope all of you - readers enjoy the chapter ^^;; 
> 
> P.S: Next chapter I will likely have Hiragi and Akatsuki's talk happening, to get the salty boy over his dislike of Ootori - this need to happen before OVA scenes...


	33. Salty boy no more; birthday brunch plans & shopping trip to Shibuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Yuuta is not featured but his name came up a few times.   
First part of the chapter is focus on Kao Kai members,   
Last part features a shopping trip which Team Hiragi went on to Shibuya, and some message exchanges between Toraishi and Kitahara towards the end.   
Hikaru Osari of 'MoonS' made a cameo in this chapter :D   
I hope everyone enjoy this chapter, too :)

While Ootori Itsuki met up with Yuzuriha for an afternoon tea session, Sazanami opted to take tea with Hiragi and Akatsuki instead. Albeit, being a third wheel in the heart-to-heart session between Hiragi and Akatsuki can be quite awkward by itself… it still beats the idea of listening to the conversation that would occur between Yuzuriha and Ootori. Hence, Sazanami decides to take the lesser of the devil by opting to stay in the presence of Hiragi and Akatsuki instead.

"Akatsuki…am I the reason why you behaved so antagonistic to Ootori's presence on the council all this time?" Hiragi mulled over the events that lead to the intense dislike Akatsuki had against Ootori for quite some time, before opening his mouth to speak. After all, he wants to be certain before he had his talk with the orange-head…so he actually took his time to analyze the entire situation at hand. After exploring every possible option that may have caused Akatsuki Kyoji to develop an aversion to his elder sibling but drawing a blank, he finally deems the most impossible answer to be the only explanation. 

Akatsuki Kyoji blanched at the bespectacled teen’s words, before glancing away as he tried to avoid meeting eyes with his friend and former roommate. 

"I'll take that as your confirmation to my conjecture." Hiragi sighed as he took in the body language of Akatsuki, inwardly thinking what he could do to resolve the issues Akatsuki had against his brother. For obvious reason, he couldn't literally tell Akatsuki everything about his shared past with his elder brother and the reason why he reacted so negatively when Ootori decides to withdraw from the team. 

"If your intense dislike for Ootori was due to my negative reactions to his withdrawal from Team Tsukigami back in the first-year of our high-school education…I suggest you to let bygones be bygones. My negative reactions towards Ootori back then was brought on by my own internal struggles on the emotional aspects, I've moved on from that stage of teenage angst and drama since then. So, I suggest the same thing for you to do." Hiragi Tsubasa eventually said this was the best response he could come up with without giving away the details with regards to his feelings of abandonment from his elder brother. 

As far as Hiragi is aware, Akatsuki only knew of the familial relationship that existed between the families of Hiragi and Ootori. The orange-haired teen had no actual understanding of how Ootori and he used to be fraternal twin siblings, and hence Hiragi decides to keep it that way. Among the members of the present Kao Council, they probably just thought it a coincidence for him to share the same birthday as Ootori since they didn't look alike in their appearances at all. It probably also helps that neither of them had seen them with their parents before, and thus they didn't make the connection between them as siblings separated by family names and responsibilities. 

Meanwhile, over in the privacy of Yuzuriha’s office where Ootori was sharing tales of his relationship with his miracle boy - Hoshitani Yuuta. The green-haired member of the Kao Council couldn’t help but chortled when he heard of the events whereby Ootori was given several sessions of shovel talk by the members of ‘Stardust’ sans the miracle boy, himself. “Oh~ so your students thought it prudent to shovel talk you as well?” 

“Yes, and it makes me feel happy too. I mean, when you look at it this way - they have zero teamwork when I first formed the team and now, they are looking out for one another. Isn’t that nice?” Ootori Itsuki declared, shifting the focus from his personal relationship with Yuuta to the topic of his boys in general. 

"Indeed…" Yuzuriha thought about his students in general and sighed in response. On stage, his students performed relatively well as a team… but once they were off the stage, they practically went their separate ways. Not that Yuzuriha had not attempted to organize team-bonding events for his students, but most of the time his students just seem to turn up for the event to humor him. The moment his back is turned, they reverted back to their respective way of doing things. 

"What's with that gloomy look on your face?" Ootori Itsuki could not help but asks when he noticed the depressing vibe surrounding his usually energetic friend. 

"Team dynamics between my students…" Yuzuriha commented before he launched into a summary of his student's behavior outside of his coaching sessions. Before his tea break session with Ootori, the green-haired member had swung by the practice hall which his students were using to peek at their practice session. One look had him sighing aloud at the poor dynamics at play, Ageha - the team leader had declared his intention to start practicing for the performance of ‘Shadows & Lights' without giving many thoughts to the other members' preferences. 

Arisaka Kazuomi then promptly rejected the idea by quoting several reasons, among them includes the lack of manpower to practice for the show Ageha was keen on practicing. Further on, Arisaka Kazuomi pointed out the fact that they should probably wait for the announcement of the results to the Ayanagi Festival test stages before getting a head-start on the following year's curriculum plans. From then on, the clashes between the duo escalates and Hachiya Sou had to end up stepping in as the peacemaker for the team. 

"Ah…" Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped, when it comes down to team dynamics - there wasn't much advice he could offer since he had nothing to do with how his students' dynamics were formed. That was all Yuuta's credit, to be honest… "I can't help in that since I had no idea how the team dynamics between my boys were formed…if I were, to be honest." 

"That much I know… you are absent half the time from their practice session, after all. That's before your official removal from the ‘Star-Team' project, I seem to recall hearing from Hiragi that you leave it to your students to decide when to have practice sessions and what to do for the practice session in general?" Yuzuriha then inquires with a questioning look in his eyes. 

“Yes…that’s right, they are pretty much self-reliant so there really isn’t a lot for me to do as their instructor. Besides, it’s interesting to watch them from the sideline as they work through the problems they have with one another at first.” Ootori Itsuki responded with an eye-smile, that has Yuzuriha snorting as he shakes his head in response to the words of the purplish-white hair member of the Kao Council. 

It was two days later, on the day which the normal candidates' team are scheduled to take their make-up tests when Hiragi finally deemed it safe enough to bring up the topic of shifting the birthday lunch gathering to a brunch arrangement with Akatsuki Kyoji, who is the main planner for his birthday gathering event on 24th December this year. 

"Wait…why are we including Ootori in the birthday celebration plans this year?" Akatsuki Kyoji blurted out in shock, seeing as the last two years they had not included Ootori in the celebration plans. The first year was a given since Hiragi, himself is still feeling bitter over Ootori's decision to withdraw from Team Tsukigami, and the following year Hiragi didn't say anything when they decide to leave Ootori out from the birthday celebration plans for the bespectacled teen. It seems this year is going to be quite different though. 

"...Well, the 24th of Dec is not just my birthday but also his birthday for one. Secondly, he has been lamenting on how everyone focuses on celebrating my birthday but neglected him when he also shares the same birthday date... with Hoshitani some time ago. Apparently, that was when he managed to talk his miracle boy into agreeing to celebrate his birthday with him, this year." Hiragi Tsubasa fought the urge to face-palm as he explained his reasoning to the orange-head. 

Honestly, the bespectacled teen had truly felt like throttling his elder brother then…because Hoshitani had this look of disapproval etched on the face after Ootori's comment of how everyone's showering their attention on him but neglecting Ootori Itsuki on their birthday. Hiragi's only consolation was that Hoshitani didn't comment on the topic afterward. 

“Was this before or after he officially start dating the miracle boy?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion blinked as he inquires out of curiosity. 

"Before - and if you must know, it's the same day the rumor started about how he was spinning Hoshitani in the air as he breaks into a happy dance of sort at the outdoor stage of the amphitheater." Hiragi Tsubasa then deadpans in response as he clued the green-haired member in on when exactly the event took place. 

“If he has already secured a date for his birthday, why is there still a need for us to adjust our plans for the inclusion of him?” Akatsuki questioned with a frown on his face. 

"Hoshitani apparently has other plans in the morning, so he can only meet Ootori from the afternoon onwards." Hiragi Tsubasa commented in response to Akatsuki's query. 

“Point taken…” Sazanami Sakuya nodded in response to Hiragi’s comment, before turning his gaze upon the orange-head of their team. “This is a good chance for you to show that you are over the aversion phase with him too.” 

“Exactly, I doubt the idea of getting him a present has ever crossed your mind before… so you might as well shift the lunch gathering timing up and making the birthday lunch gathering which you initially planned with celebrating Hiragi’s birthday in mind - a birthday brunch session for both of them instead. It can double up both as your birthday present for Ootori as well as a way to move on from that aversion you have against him.” Yuzuriha commented then, nodding in agreement to Sazanami’s words. 

"What they said is my personal opinion as well, we are graduating soon and as part of the Council…we also have to put up the commemorative performances next Summer. How could we put up a decent performance if you don't make it a point to settle your differences with Ootori before then?" Hiragi Tsubasa proceeds to point out when he noticed the look of hesitancy on Akatsuki's face. 

“...Fine, but I’m not going to be the one to extend the invitation to him for the birthday brunch.” Akatsuki muttered aloud, while he had promised Hiragi to put the past behind him… it’s still a little too sore for him to address the rebellious member on their team in a completely calming manner. 

“No problem, leave that to me - I’ll make sure to deliver the invitation to Ootori myself.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion beams in response, glad to see that Akatsuki is finally willing to move past that ridiculous aversion held against Ootori. 

Ootori Itsuki was filling up the nomination form for the next Kao Council with his choice of the successor when his phone chimed with the notification of a new message. Raising his eyebrows slightly, the purplish-white haired member of the Kao Council wonders who on earth would message him at such odd timings. He knew it certainly isn't his dear Yuuta-kun since the teen is likely being busy with the running through of the last round of rehearsal with the members of ‘Stardust' in preparation for the impending make-up test performance which would be taking place in another hour's time. 

Picking up his mobile phone from the desk mobile holder he had placed on his work-desk in his private office situated within the Kao Council building, Ootori Itsuki found himself staring at the incoming message from his former instructing senior - Tsukigami Haruto. 

Haruto: I heard from Kaito that you'd finally shed your bachelor status, so I thought to congrats you on attaining your goal and winning the affections of your intended beau. *smirking face emoji* Also, I'm curious - with the kind of schedules your beau is running on, how often does the two of you go on dates? 

Itsuki: First of all, thank you for your words of congrats. I'm very happy that I managed to get Yuuta-kun to acknowledge the fact that we are dating before graduating from school. *smiley emoji* Now, I've been given shovel talks by various parties about not breaching the trust Yuuta-kun has placed in me so I'm going to refrain from satisfying every whim of your curiosity. Nonetheless, if you really wish to have something to satisfy your curiosity I guess…I could give you an outline of what we have agreed for the arrangement of the dates. 

First off, Yuuta-kun has been sending me copies of his personal schedules to make it easier for me to arrange dates with him on my side. No, I'm not revealing the details of his schedules - but needless to say, I try to schedule our dates in his available free slots amid his busy schedule. In general, we will meet up for lunch and dinner for about thrice a week. Lunch dates tend to occur on weekdays, while the dinner date will take place on weekends evening. 

Haruto: *Wide eyes emoji* Wow… you were given a shovel talk by various parties eh, looks like Yuuta-kun has a lot of people looking after his welfare. Tell me something, was my little brother among the people who gave you the shovel talk? 

Itsuki: Yes, he was among those who shovel-talk me if you really must know. By the way, I heard from him the other day that you and Uozumi-senpai once fought over the rights of which team I should be placed upon back in my first year of high school education? *curious emoji*

Haruto: … Well, kind of… Asaki’s still sore on that apparently. He was very keen on taking you on under his team, but I won the game of scissors; paper; stones then so you became a member of Team Tsukigami in the end. However, when you withdrew from the team - he was quite upset with me for allowing it. From then on, he kind of makes it a point to snub me at every opportunity he has. *shrug emoji*

Itsuki: Oh… should I apologize then?

Haruto: Nah… it's fine, being snubbed by Asaki doesn't really bother me at all. Besides, you made it into the musical department ultimately so I think it turns out fine. 

Itsuki: *Sweat-drop* I’m quite certain I only made it into the musical department class because of my grandfather’s decision though… because I certainly didn’t pass the 3rd test stage seeing as I withdrew from the team before then.

Haruto: Maa…that is something I wouldn't know for certain, ultimately your name ended up on the list of accepted students for the class 2-MS in the end. That is good enough for me. Okay, I need to go now… chat with you another day. Duties calls.

Approximately fifteen minutes after Ootori ended his chat conversation with Tsukigami Haruto, he was interrupted once again by the arrival of Yuzuriha at his office. 

“Ootori-kun, I’m not interrupting anything - am I?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion poked his head into the office and asks. 

"It's fine, you didn't interrupt me in anything except for the filling up of the nomination form for the next Kao Council election exercise." Ootori Itsuki told his green-haired friend while setting down his pen and the nomination form knowing very well that he wouldn't be able to get the form filled up today. After all, it's nearly time for the Kao Council to head off for the judging of the make-up test performance of the normal candidates' teams in place for the canceled performance initially scheduled to take place during the Ayanagi Festival. 

“Oops, so you’ve already decided who to nominate for the council?” Yuzuriha asks, sounding curious since he hasn’t given the issue much thought before Hiragi brought the topic up for discussion two days back. 

"Kind of…I had a little bit more time to dwell on the topic, after all. Now, care to enlighten me on the reason behind your visit? I'm quite certain it wasn't to ask me of who I decide to nominate for the council since you weren't aware of what I was doing when you poke your head into my office." Ootori Itsuki said, steering the topic of conversation back to the reason behind his friend's decision to pop in for a visit. 

“Ah… right, so the birthday brunch gathering has been confirmed.” Yuzuriha happily declared as he entered the office of Ootori Itsuki. 

“Oh…and I supposed you are here to inform me of the fact that you guys had managed to talk Akatsuki into the idea of extending an invitation out to me for the gathering session he had put together to celebrate Tsubasa’s birthday this year?” Ootori Itsuki asks with a smile.

"Yep, Hiragi was going to inform you himself but I kind of volunteer myself for the job," Yuzuriha responded happily. 

“I see…speaking of invitation, I would like to extend one for you as well. The boys are going to hold an advanced Christmas party on the 23rd of December in the dormitory's student lounge and you guys are invited to join in. Yuuta would be extending the invitation to the rest of the Star-Team too, although he can't tell for certain how many of those students would turn up for the party at present." Ootori Itsuki then said, bringing up the topic of the advanced Christmas party for discussion since there is still some time until they need to leave for the make-up tests judging session and he was in no rush to fill in the nomination form with Yuzuriha around to poke his nose in it. 

"Really? That sounds interesting, are we doing an exchange of gifts for the party?" Yuzuriha asks in response, he loves the idea of attending parties. Back in France, he would attend the parties his friends threw during festive seasons such as Christmas. Unfortunately, not a lot of Japanese families has the habit of celebrating Christmas so there weren't as many parties he could attend and he doesn't mean those galas event hosted by the Hiragi family that his family member would insist on him attending to gain new networking relations. 

"Hmm…that I'm not quite sure, I can check with Yuuta later. Can you bring the message to Akatsuki and Saku for me? I'm not quite sure Akatsuki is keen to speak with me yet, and as for Saku… I didn't want to be subjected to another of his stunned look, to be honest." Ootori Itsuki responded, and there was no need to ask his younger sibling about it since Yuuta had mentioned that he had extended the Christmas party invitation to Hiragi via Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi already. 

"Sure, I can do that. Do let me know if there's going to gift exchange for the party as well, so I could probably do some additional Christmas shopping before the event." Yuzuriha nodded in response to Ootori's words, already emitting vibes of happiness over the idea of being able to attend a Christmas party that doesn't comprises of networking with the professionals individuals working in the entertainment or musical industry who he must absolutely make an effort in befriending in order to safeguard a better future for himself as deemed necessary by his family members. 

The make-up test for Team P, which is better known as ‘Stardust' or the former ‘Team Ootori' among the school population went considerably well. The entire execution of the performance went smoothly, there aren't any issues with the tempo or timing being off on any members' part. There have been no attempts to make Hoshitani blush on the purplish-white haired member's part too, which is quite surprising to the rest of the judging panel which is made up of members of the Kao Council as well as selected members on the teaching faculty of the musical department.

While the ‘Stardust' was busy performing the ‘Seishun Countdown' short version to the judging panel of their make-up test, members of the Team Hiragi were out doing their shopping for the birthday present of Sawatari Eigo. Of course, for Sawatari Eigo - his reason for joining his team members for the shopping trip is to find something appropriate to gift Tsukigami Kaito who has his birthday coming up on the 4th of November and also to do some advanced Christmas shopping. 

Tatsumi Rui came out intending to buy the birthday presents for both Sawatari Eigo whose birthday is towards the late part of the month November and Tsukigami Kaito, whom he had known since middle school days. The blond leader of Team Hiragi isn't one to shop for Christmas when the month of December hasn't even arrived, and thus sometimes he found himself having trouble understanding his childhood friend's train of thoughts. 

Sawatari likes to start Christmas shopping early, especially when it comes down to long-time friends like Tatsumi. But of course, his priority for today's outing was to find something suitable as a gift for Tsukigami Kaito. In the past, the practice was for Tatsumi to gift the teen with some musical show ticket while he buys the teen some original soundtrack CD for some Broadway musical performance. This year though, it seems not to be the case. 

“Tatsumi, any idea what to get for Tsukigami’s birthday this year?” Sawatari Eigo asks as the team alighted at the JR station of Shibuya since that’s where most of the departmental stores were situated in Tokyo. 

"To be honest, I have not an inkling. While I had the habit of gifting him with a ticket to musical show performances, this year it seems there's not much selection out there and I am quite certain those musicals which feature Tsukigami Haruto as one of the main cast…Tsukigami wouldn't even need me to buy him the ticket for the show since he could technically get a free ticket with his familial relationship to Haruto-san." Tatsumi Rui responded with a sigh. 

"Tsukigami is easy, I'll just gift him with a set of shopping vouchers from Seibu departmental stores and be done with it. I don't really know him well enough to buy him anything, anyway." Toraishi Izumi commented with a shrug when the two leading figures of Team Hiragi glanced in his direction. 

“That’s a nice idea, I’ll probably gift him with some discount vouchers from the electronic gadget stores because like you…I have no idea what to buy him. I don’t know him well, after all.” Ugawa Akira shrugged his response, his main reason for coming out today is to find a birthday present for Sawatari Eigo who co-leads Team Hiragi with Tatsumin. As for the shopping for Tsukigami Kaito of the former Team Ootori… that’s just an omake.

“What about you, Inumine? What are you going to gift Tsukigami with?” Tatsumi Rui asks, not actually having hopes for the green-haired teen to give him any substantial ideas since he’s basically just asking out of courtesy. However, Inumine surprised him by giving him an actual response. 

"Oh… I'm going to buy him the concert DVD from B-Project that came out just last month. It's the concert which B-Project has over the end of the Summer break. Hikarun was telling me how it will help ‘Stardust' prepare for their impending official debut as idols." Inumine Seishiro declares as he glances around the area looking for someone and when he finally spotted the figure he was looking for - the ‘doggy' of Team Hiragi rushes forward as he greeted cheerfully. 

“Hiya Hikarun~” 

“Hey~ Sei-chan!” Hikarun, or rather Osari Hikaru greeted as he waved at the ‘doggy’ cheerfully. 

The rest of the members from Team Hiragi shared looks of bewilderment between themselves, before approaching the member from the idol unit ‘MoonS’. 

"Good afternoon, Osari-san. Don't mind me asking, but why are you here?" Tatsumi Rui looks absolutely bewildered by the sudden turn of events, and since when did Inumine gets the contact information of an idol?!

"Ah… Sei-chan says he has no idea where the section of the concert DVD is located in Tower Records, so I'm here to help him out. After all, there's a total of 9-floors in the building so it can be a bit challenging to find what you're looking for if you do not know where to get started." Osari Hikaru explains with a bright grinning smile. 

"Actually, I'm more surprised that Inumine has your personal contact information, to be honest." Sawatari Eigo commented as he inwardly wonders why on earth Toraishi never let them in on this little bit of information. 

"...Don't look at me like that, I am not the one sharing a room with Inumine. Besides, what Inumine does on the days he wasn't at our team practices sessions - I had no idea. I may be the one in charge of keeping an eye on him in school, that doesn't automatically make me his keeper for activities he partakes outside of school." Toraishi Izumi hurried to defend himself when he noticed how his other teammates had zeroed their eyes on him. 

"Actually, we kind of hit it off with one another right off the bat after ‘MoonS' featured the ‘Bow Wow House' in the food gourmet show we were hosting the other day. The food there is so fantastic that I actually revisited the restaurant with Tatsu, I mean Nome Tatsuhiro, in tow at a later date. That's actually what attracted the food critic magazine to do a special feature for the restaurant ‘Bow Wow House' as well. Anyway, while there we kind of got to talking and we just clicked - and thus we exchanged contact details. Nope, he didn't have my number nor do I have his - we mainly contact one another through our emails. Tatsu figures it's better that way since I don't usually have time to answer calls anyway, but with emails, I could respond to them whenever I see the message and wouldn't have to worry about waking someone up if I happen to reply at some ungodly hours." Osari Hikaru explained with a wide grin. 

Of course, Hikaru doesn't let it slip that he just wishes to have someone as an inside contact within Ayanagi Academy that he doesn't have to rely on Ryu-chin to relay all the latest gossips that surround Yutan. It also helps that Inumine Seishiro is the easiest person to befriend among those students of Ayanagi Academy whom he had the fortune in encountering. 

First off, the green-haired member of ‘MoonS' couldn't use the members of ‘Stardust' as his gossiping source of information because Kuga Shuu is too much alike in character and personality with Kanechin that it's literally impossible to wriggle information out from the cool guy of ‘Stardust'. Secondly, Tsukigami Kaito always has his guards up so trying to extract gossiping worth of information from the younger sibling of Tsukigami Haruto is quite an impossible feat. 

As for Tengenji Kakeru, that guy might be cooperative on topics that came up for discussion in general but is quite tight-lipped when it comes down to information that relates to ‘Stardust' in general so trying to get information from the redhead about Yuuta was equivalent to ‘mission impossible'. Nayuki may work for Hikaru if Ryu-chin hasn't beat him to the task and the blond of ‘Stardust' is obviously more trusting to relay information to Korekuni Ryuji of the KitaKore then to him at the present point in time. Thus, he decided to set his eyes upon Inumine Seishiro as his information source within Ayanagi Academy instead.

Eventually, the group decided to split up in the search of their respective gifts and later meet up back at the JR Shibuya station by the exit where the dog statue of Hachiko was stationed. The reason is simple, neither of them is comfortable with the idea of shopping with a member of the idol unit around. What if, they ended up being mobbed by members of the public? Not all of them are Inumine who don't give a damn about who's watching them from the distance…so Tatsumi decided to let the team split up for their respective shopping activities. Thus, Inumine sets off for the building of Tower Records, Shibuya with Osari Hikaru while Toraishi and Ugawa headed for the departmental store of Seibu. 

Toraishi Izumi was passing by one of the departmental stores when he freaking notice the giant poster that features the figure of his roommate Kitahara Ren modeling photo of an outfit taken from the latest fall series of design for the brand - Saint Laurent. The poster was plastered to the backdrop of the glass display windows of a departmental store of a shopping center in Shibuya, Tokyo. Turning towards the display window of the opposite building, Toraishi Izumi was greeted by another giant poster of the same size - only this time it features his childhood friend instead. 

"Holy hell… I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them ended up being mobbed if they ever stepped into this part of the town now." Toraishi swallowed as he held back the urge to howl in laughter. Taking his phone out from his coat pocket, the teen hurriedly took several snapshots of the two posters that feature his friend and his roommate respectively before sending them off into a private chat he had on his phone's messaging app. 

Izumi: Oi, Kitahara - found this in one of the glass display windows of a random mall in Shibuya Tokyo. [Attached image20171020-01.jpg] 

By the way, both you and Shuu were captured in a cameo on the video of the street runway show taking place in Shibuya last weekend. The reason why I say it's cameo is that the screen playing the video atop one of the shopping centers is focusing on the female models. 

Izumi: Shuu - I wouldn’t be surprised if you now have a secret fan-club or interest page on social media. Look at this! [Attached image 20171020-02.jpg] [Attached image 20171020-03.jpg] Oh, and like I’d mentioned to Kitahara in a separate chat - the two of you had cameos appearances in the video that showcased the Street Runway show event that took place in Shibuya last Saturday evening. 

For Kuga Shuu, Toraishi Izumi not just send the image of the giant poster featured in the glass display window of the departmental store but also took a phone of a group of girls crowding about the window display staring at the picture of Kuga with various degrees of redness in the face.   
He distinctively also heard someone commenting on how cool his friend was and had to refrain from giving away the fact that the person these girls are discussing was one of his childhood friends.

Kitahara responded to his message first, which is understandable since his childhood friend was kind of preoccupied with the make-up test at present. Therefore, it is very likely that Shuu will only notice his message at a later point in time. 

Kitahara: Your news is outdated, I was notified of this little bit of information yesterday evening. Apparently, my elder brother's friend notices it and message him of it. He then contacts me and fills me in on the details. Nevertheless, that friend of yours is more popular than me it seems. He recently clinches a new modeling contract for Ralph Lauren for the next year to come, following his successful modeling for Saint Laurent. 

Izumi: *Astonished face emoji* Really?! Wow…and what about you? Please don’t tell me your modeling for Saint Laurent didn’t bring you any benefits, it may not be as astounding as the effect of Shuu…but I’m quite certain there should be some benefits in store for you as well. 

Kitahara: Yes, well…I previously managed the jobs that seek me out myself, now I've gotten a manager of a sort to assist me in my job scheduling so I need not multitask as much compared to before. While I didn't get noticed by new global brands for my modeling part-time job, the brand I'm presently modeling for - Beams Plus has decided to adjust my modeling wages rates with them with effect from their next series of clothing line so I guess that's a plus in my books. Oh, and I sort of got scouted for a web-drama audition exercise…but I'm still undecided about whether to try out for it. *hesitation emoji*

Izumi: In my opinion, you should go for it. Even if you didn't get picked, you would gain some form of experience from the event. I believe Sazanami-senpai will say the same thing if you were to bring the issue up to his attention. At least, Hiragi-senpai told us as such…and to be honest, what the attention we have on us right now in public rides a lot on the fame already garnered by the members of the ‘Stardust'. Albeit, they have yet to debut officially but Tengenji joined Ayanagi already with a fan-club of his own in the making. 

Shuu may have just joined the modeling line of work, but his previous work experience at the piano cafe already attracted a group of loyal patrons and quite a lot of them were lovely ladies customers. The piano cafe which Shuu work at before are now using the photos he had taken while playing the piano for them during his working hours as a form of advertisement to lure in new customer crowds and keep the old crowd from returning. Just the other day, Shuu was commenting that he ran into his old boss of the piano cafe when he passes by the area where the cafe was located and was promptly asked to sign on a dozen photos of his that's to be either kept in display cabinets, or plastered to the cafe's notice board. He said he was quite shocked by the number of pictures his old boss had managed to dig out from the old events archives hosted by the piano cafe. 

“Toraishi, what are you doing standing by the escalator like an idiot?! Hurry up, will you?” Ugawa Akira calls out in an impatient tone of voice, as the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi started to tap his feet on the floor out of sheer irritation at Toraishi’s delay.

“Alright, I’m coming! Stop rushing me, will you… it’s not as though the departmental store would be closing anytime soon.” Toraishi calls out to Ugawa Akira in response, before he typed a quick message to his roommate about needing to go, and they will continue their conversation later tonight in person. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 33 is now completed, and I'm tired out of my mind~ need to sleep to recharge XD In the next chapter, my original intention was to the time skip to the Kao Kai nomination phase but I ended up having more Christmas party planning details instead. *sweat-drop* Now, this is all, for now, ~ cya! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter too, despite the lack of Yuuta's appearances.


	34. More planning for the advanced Christmas party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Yuuta reappears~ XD   
1st part comprises of Stardust members interaction after their make-up tests  
2nd part deals with the photo session Stardust went for, and the outfits from their unveiling stage performance made a reappearance :P  
There's messages exchange between Ootori and Yuuta too :D  
Finally, topic of autographs came up for discussion XD

Upon leaving the Ayanagi Small Hall where the make-up test performance was held, Tsukigami commented somewhat wryly. "In the end, despite being removed from the star-team status… we still ended up performing in the Ayanagi Small Hall." 

"Haha… but this is different, the star-teams who performed here during the Ayanagi Festival have actual audiences. What we have today are basically just the teachers and the members of the Kao Council." Yuuta let out a short laugh as he wisely pointed out, before heading for the direction of the dressing room to change out from the performance outfits. 

Along the way, the green-eyed teen nodded his acknowledgment to the next team who is entering the exam venue briefly before continuing on his walk down the pathway that will lead to the dressing room which comes attached to the backstage area of the Ayanagi Small Hall. 

"True…still I'm surprised Ootori-senpai didn't make an attempt to fool around earlier on when we enter the hall," Nayuki said then, the Ootori-senpai who was seated among the judging panel earlier on looks serious for once. 

“Hiragi-senpai would have his head if he’d dared to fool around today.” Yuuta deadpan in response, as he retrieved his mobile device from the locker where he stashed his belongings in. 

There are lockers provided for the performers' usage since there's only a total of two dressing rooms, but five teams who need to perform today. Unlike the time from the newcomers' debut performance stage where the dressing rooms of the entire Performing Arts Center were mobilized to cope with the twenty teams of candidates, today there are only five teams performing and thus the Kao Council only authorized the two dressing rooms that came attached to the Small Hall itself for the performers' usage. Therefore, before their entry to the performance hall - Yuuta had made it a point to keep his belongings and school uniforms in one of the empty lockers and had urged his fellow teammates to do the same. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nayuki asks in bewilderment, as he too collects his belongings from the locker next to the one which Yuuta was using. 

"The school director is watching from behind, of course, Hiragi-senpai would want Itsuki-senpai to be on his best behavior," Yuuta commented, as he opens up the last message he had exchanged with Ootori Itsuki and showed it to his fellow teammates. 

Itsuki: Yuuta-kun, good luck with your make-up test performance shortly. I'll be cheering you on internally, grandfather dearest has decided to swing by and observe today's make-up test performances and thus I would need to be on my best behavior later. Ah… on a lighter note, you guys need not worry about unfair judgment from Akatsuki this time. Tsubasa has obviously set him straight, and now he is no longer a salty boy. *cheering emoji - raising hands version*

Yuuta's last message to the senior was a plain ‘noted', completed with a smiley emoji. That was apparently sent to the senior's mobile about three minutes before their team was slated to appear on stage for their make-up test.

Meanwhile, Kuga Shuu has also noticed the message Toraishi Izumi has taken to send to him about a minute ago and was contemplating on how he should reply to that message. In the end, he took a page out of Yuuta's diary and send a short ‘noted' reply back to Toraishi before stashing his mobile device back into his school bag as he prepared to change out from the performance outfits and back into his school uniform. 

"So, Yuuta-kun… what do we have next on the schedule?" Nayuki Toru asks, once he has gotten change and had the performance outfits neatly packed ready to be sent for laundry later today. 

"Photo-shoot for the CD release, they are likely to take more shots this time so they need not ask us to retake photos when our next few singles are ready to be released to the general public," Yuuta responded as he opens up his copy of the personal schedule file to take a look at the next assignment on the schedule list. 

"Next few singles? They have the schedule for the planned release already?" Nayuki widens his eyes in surprise as he asks. 

"Yes, first up is the singles - ‘Quintet~Quintet' which would be released to the market on 31st October 2017 which is this month's end. The 2nd singles would be titled ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!’ and is tentatively scheduled to be released in December this year. It is slated for release on the 15th of December at present, but a tentative release date means it could be postponed to a later date. The reason why they can't be certain about the release date is that they intend to include the solo songs of Shuu-chan and Na-chan in it. However, seeing as Honjo-senpai is currently quite swamped with his own composition work for the songwriting competition he has been short-listed to participate in, he may not be able to finish up both ‘Radiant Mind' and ‘My Friend' on time and hence the possible delay in the release date." Yuuta kindly explained, granted - what he said were largely based on the information relayed to him by Yashamaru a few days ago. 

“I see… so where’s the venue for the photo-shoot session then?” Tsukigami then proceeds to change the subject. 

"The same studio we used the last time, apparently that photo-studio has a long time standing working relationship with a few companies. Among them includes Daikoku Productions and the talent management agency that works with your elder brother. Thus, why he was there doing a photo-shoot and PV filming the last time around." Yuuta explains as he addressed the navy-haired teen on his team. 

With that said, the team proceeds to pack up and left the dressing room together as a group. As the group moves towards the front gate of Ayanagi Academy, Yuuta made it a point to drop a message to the group chat of ‘Stardust', informing Yashamaru and Ayaka-san [Jumonji Ryosuke's mother] that they are now on the way to the photo studio. It also helps to keep Hiragi Tsubasa who's their current liaison figure with the school's marketing department in on the loop, and probably helps to deter a certain someone from messaging him too frequently. 

Now Yuuta doesn't really mind all the messages sent back and forth between Itsuki-senpai and himself daily. In fact, sometimes these messages would bring a smile on his face even when he's tired out from the hectic schedules he's running on. Nonetheless, it can be quite mind-boggling to see 20 over unread messages from the same person at times. So, he would very much appreciate it if these messages could be consolidated and later send over to him in one lengthy message or wait until he responded before the senior send more messages his way. 

The outfits they are using for the cover image of ‘Stardust’ 1st singles CD is the outfit that they had used for their unveiling stage performance in school back in September. Yes, Tengenji needs to wear that sparkly diamond ring, again and the other members of ‘Stardust' had a good laugh at his expression following the announcement made by Akemi-san who was on-site to tend to their costumes needs during their photo-shoot session. 

"I heard that the Nayuki twins are joining us on-board officially under the paid internship scheme from next year onwards. I bet you guys are really happy about it, especially Tengenji-kun…since they really know how to cater to your preferred style of the wardrobe as opposed to my taste." Akemi said in a jokingly manner, she knew her style tends to be a bit more extravagant but one has to understand that she works mostly with groups like ‘KitaKore' and ‘MoonS' as well as ‘B-Project' at times. 

All of these mentioned groups have outfits that are of expensive taste, especially for ‘KitaKore' and ‘Moons' whose image is along the lines of princes and fairy-tales. Thus, when Daikoku Atsushi assigned ‘Stardust' to her care - she ended up thinking along with the same trend and thus when Yuuta brought up the topic of including some star-shaped ornaments for the costumes. 

The first thing that came to her mind was shining and sparkling stars, and thus she had the star-patch sewn onto Nayuki’s yellow waistcoat in the material of shiny glitter fabric. Continuing with the same train of thoughts, the brooch provided for Yuuta is also made up of diamond and she got it off the same sponsor that provided the brooch for one of KitaKore’s costumes. 

Likewise, for Tsukigami's ear-studs… it's a sterling silver diamond ear-stud series designed for men. The same goes for the star diamond silver necklace which Kuga had picked for himself among the accessories she had provided for the members' selection. How was she to know that the members of ‘Stardust', in particular, Tengenji would find the accessories she picked out for them a little too flashy for their liking? 

For the cover image of the yet to release 2nd singles - ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!’, due to the song being used for the PV of Ayanagi Academy. It goes without saying that the members of ‘Stardust’ would be taking the photos dressed up in their school uniforms, which also meant when it’s time to appear on TV or make an appearance during public event performances to promote the song ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!’ they would have to perform in their school uniforms. 

[Hmm…maybe I should speak to Hiragi-senpai about getting the school to sponsor us a new set of uniforms for both Summer and Winter designs, because if we are going to perform in uniforms… there’s a high chance of them expiring their lifespan earlier than plan.] Yuuta thought, thinking back to the few sets of torn and tattered performance outfits for ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ that are still sitting in the school’s wardrobe department. 

Aside from taking the photos that would be used for the CD cover images that are slated for release soon, Tsukigami, Nayuki and Yuuta were also asked to take some solo shots. Needless to say, there is a high chance of these photos being used for the upcoming fan-based merchandise products. 

Tengenji and Kuga were, of course, excluded from these solo photo-taking sessions because they already have plenty of solo photos stored away in the company's archives. 

Kuga has been modeling for several months already, so his portfolio with Daikoku Productions is likely overflowing with his modeling pictures. 

Tengenji, on the other hand, has taken solo promotional photos for the movie he starred in some time ago under his father's insistence. Aside from that, his father has also provided the company with some of the photos he had taken during his family Kabuki stage performances to add on to his portfolio with the company. Atop of it, he had the photos taken for the interview scheduled with the magazines as part of the movie promotion campaign. Not to forget, he also had a couple of modeling photos from his freelance modeling arrangement with a couple of mid-range brands in Japan following the screening of the movie he acted in. Thus, he had no need to add more photos of his solo self into the portfolio with Daikoku Productions and hence it's only the remaining three members that need to have more photos taken. 

For Yuuta, it's obvious he needs more photos as Hoshitani Yuuta as opposed to his other persona. Ashu Yuuta has plenty of photos stocked up in the portfolio already, but Yuuta has also made it clear to the bosses that he wishes for his two personas to take up different types of jobs. For instance, when it comes down to modeling jobs… if Ashu Yuuta was doing more of a street style casual type of modeling, he would prefer something along the line of the semi-formal style of modeling jobs lined up for his Hoshitani persona if there's really a need for his Hoshitani identity to start modeling too. In short, he wanted proper segregation in the type of jobs his two personas took up in general so it's easier for him to avoid slipping up in public. 

Later that night, Yuuta came out from his shower in the common bathroom of the school dormitory to find his phone vibrating with an incoming lengthy message from Ootori Itsuki. Looks like the senior had decided to oblige his wish by refraining from spamming his phone with messages on days he’s lined up with job commitments. 

Itsuki: You've done a good job today, Yuu-chan! The performance is excellent, and while I can't outright tell you of the result… I'll say there's a very high chance of you boys passing the test. Anyway, results will be announced next Monday - so be sure to keep an eye out on the notice board. I have invited Yuzu-chan to the Christmas party you boys are holding on the 23rd of December earlier today, and he is very keen to attend. He asks if there’s going to be a gift exchange segment, he would need to do some additional Christmas shopping if there is. *smiley emoji* 

By the way, I'd placed an order for both the B2 poster wall calendar and the desk version of the calendar already. Can I trouble you to sign on them both when I received them? Of course, I would love to have the other boys' signing on the desk calendar version as well. So please have them start practicing their signatures in preparation for the autograph, will you? Speaking of which, did you have another style of the signature store away somewhere? It wouldn't do for you to slip up because you didn't prepare an alternative form of autographing style for your Hoshitani's persona, right? 

Yuuta stared at the message from his boyfriend in shock, thank god for his boyfriend's nosiness…the senior brought up a valid point that he had forgotten to think about. With his Hoshitani's persona debut coming up, autographing sessions seem not that far away…so he really needs to come up with something so he wouldn't risk exposing himself due to having the same signature for Ashu and Hoshitani Yuuta. 

Yuuta: *horror-struck emoji* Oh no…I can’t believe this little detail slipped my mind, the results would be dire if I didn’t remember before ‘Stardust’ official debut. So, thank you Itsuki-senpai! Really, very thankful to your reminder on that autographing thing. Of course, I will sign on the two calendars you order from the Stardustiers website in advance upon their release. I will of course also reminded Na-chan to start practicing his autograph for the near future, I’m quite sure Kerukeru and Shuu-chan are already quite skilled in signing autographs for their fans already. *Thankful emoji* *Happy emoji* * red heart emoji* <3333 

Itsuki: Wow~ I’m glad my random question serves as a reminder to you for something this important. Just let me know if you need help with the decision, I will pick one that’s cute enough to suit your Hoshitani persona too. Be it Ashu or Hoshitani, cuteness and bubbly character are the selling points for both Yuuta so never hide that adorable side of you away ever. *Kiss emoji* *Red heart emoji* <3333

Yuuta: Thank you for your offer. I will keep that in mind, now I've got to start thinking up a suitable autograph for my Hoshitani's persona. Oh, and I had taken note of the results release date being next Monday too. As for the gift-exchange segment for the Christmas party, I haven't decided yet… I'll check with the others and see what are their thoughts on it. *smiley emoji* Oh, and Itsuki-senpai - we can do lunch date tomorrow :D 

Itsuki: I'll let Yuzu-chan knows that you have not decided whether there would be a gift-exchange segment for the party. And I'm happy to know that we can have lunch together tomorrow, where do you intend to take lunch this time?"

Yuuta: I need to check the weather forecast for tomorrow before deciding. I will come back to you at the venue tomorrow, now I really need to go… Nakacchin is here to speak with me, I'll chat with you later again tonight if I didn't K.O by then.

“Oops, did I interrupt your chat with your beau? If so, I’ll greatly apologize and repent on my actions.” Nakakoji Haruma started with a smile, his tone exceptionally teasing. 

"It's fine, it's just a message chat, not a phone call or face-to-face conversation and hence you didn't exactly interrupt anything. Come on, shoot." Yuuta rolls his eyes as he addressed his friend from his middle-school days. 

“Shoot what?” The black-haired member of Team Sazanami acted innocent in response to Yuuta’s words. 

“Don’t act blur with me, you came here with something in mind so you’d best split it out while I still have time for you.” Yuuta deadpan in response. 

“Alright, fine… I was thinking for that Christmas party your team is planning on the 23rd of December, can we do something similar like the time we did back in our 3rd year of middle school?” Nakakoji Haruma then asks. 

"You mean…live band cover of the Christmas and Winter theme songs over the years instead of playing them out from the CD while the party is on?" Yuuta raised his eyebrow up in a questioning manner then, while he agrees that sounds far more interesting but… the company they are keeping now is slightly different from the times in middle school. It's hard to say how many of them actually knew those songs enough to participate in the performance…well, at least Tetsu, Kazu, and Rei would know since TKK boys cover them during the Christmas gala event hosted by Daikoku Productions last year. 

This year, they are not involved in the Gala performances - it's the junior unit ‘MatteR' turn to perform for this year's Christmas Gala event. Speaking of that junior unit…Yuuta felt like sweat-dropping, the other day he met Ichinose Takara in the middle school division of Ayanagi Academy and nearly fell over upon recognizing the idol-worship look in the boy's eyes. Now he's worried Ichinose would wish to follow in his footsteps by giving the musical department a try when it comes to the time for him to enter the high-school division. 

Unlike TKK boys, the junior unit - MatteR was just formed recently and half the members were from the Bambi Idol Training School while the other half were selected from the talent-time competition, under-16 category hosted by a TV station music program. Ichinose Takara happens to be one of the contestants for the talent-time competition, together with another two individuals Shinosaki Takeshi and Taniguchi Eita who are both friends of Ichinose Takara and the three of them apparently were the ones that create the fan-club ‘Stardustiers' within the middle school division of Ayanagi Academy. 

The thought of the coming year had Yuuta started to feel a migraine acting up in his skull, just the other day Akane-chan was talking about going to try for the admission of Ayanagi Academy high school division with the rest of the members from Killer King. The green-eyed teen shudders at the thought of having the entire team of ‘Killer King' and the junior unit ‘MatteR' as part of the first-year students' cohort next year and mentally wishes whoever is going to be on the Kao Council the following year a good-luck. 

Shaking his head to rid himself of thoughts and scenarios that have yet to occur, Yuuta refocuses his attention back onto his middle-school friend and said. "Well…I'm not opposed to the idea of doing a similar style of party that we used to do back in middle school, but for the repertoire lists - perhaps we should hold a discussion with everyone to decide upon the songs to perform? We may need to get the TKK boys in on this, with Itsuki-senpai around…I doubt I could dedicate myself wholly to the performance for the entire duration of the party." 

“TKK boys? Oh… you mean Tetsu and his two friends?” It took Nakakoji Haruma a few minutes to make the connection, seeing as he’s only aware of the trio being students with the Bambi Idol Training school but wasn’t aware of the name their unit was being dubbed within the industry. 

"Yes, them… we probably will need them for the event if you really wish to have a similar style of a party we had back in our middle-school days." Yuuta responded he will leave this part of the party planning to the black-haired teen to organize because he really has no time to spare on hand. 

“Okay…I’ll speak with them tomorrow and see how it goes.” Nakakoji Haruma nodded in response then. 

"Good, update me once they responded. For now, I need to head back before Na-chan deems it necessary to send out a search party for me. For all we know, they might have thought Itsuki-senpai had sneaked into the dorm to kidnap me or something." Yuuta said in a jesting manner before he turns and makes his way back to his shared room with Nayuki Toru. 

Yuuta opens the door to his shared room with Nayuki to find the blond about to leave the room in search of him it seems, because there was an apparent sigh of relief from the blond member of the team that had Yuuta strangely amused. 

"Please tell me you weren't thinking about sending out a search party for me," Yuuta commented, his lips twitching with uncontrollable amusement. 

"...So what if I was? Who's to say you weren't kidnapped by an insatiable Ootori-senpai? Moreover, with your disastrous sense of direction… for all we know, you could have lost yourself in the dorm building." Nayuki huffed in annoyance when he noted the open display of amusement on his friend and leader's face. 

"Alright, I give… I apologize for laughing over your concern for my well-being. If you must know, I was waylaid by Nakacchin asking me something about the Christmas party. He had a suggestion and would like to know if I'm open to the idea, and thus we spend some time conversing about that outside. Now, I also had a wonderful message chat with Itsuki-senpai earlier before getting waylaid by Nakacchin as I left the common bathroom. Itsuki-senpai informs that the results for the make-up test we took today would be released together with the results of the ‘Star-Team' who performed during the Ayanagi Festival on the coming Monday. The teams that passed will be officially accepted into the Ayanagi Academy's musical department for the following year. For the teams that didn't make it, they would have to continue on with their current class curriculum." Yuuta then said, first explaining the reason behind his delay in coming back from his shower and later fill the blond in on the information concerning the results releasing date for their make-up test taken earlier on this afternoon. 

“I see…so what else was conveyed in that message chat which you had with Ootori-senpai earlier?” Nayuki then prompted, causing Yuuta to look at him with curiosity. 

“How did you know I have more to say?” Yuuta then asks. 

"You don't look as though you are done speaking yet…so I assumed there's more to come." Nayuki shrugged, dragging Yuuta deeper into the room so he could actually close the door and start helping Yuuta with the task of drying the hair. 

“Right… about the party on 23rd December, Itsuki-senpai said he has extended the invitation to the other seniors on the Kao Council. Thus far, Yuzu-senpai has agreed to come and is wondering if there’s going to be a gift exchange segment. Apparently, Yuzu-senpai would need to do extra shopping if there’s going to be a gift exchange session. That’s the first thing, and then there’s another thing… have you start practicing your autograph yet?” Yuuta asks, sounding genuinely curious. 

“Autograph, isn’t that the same as the signature?” Nayuki repeated, tilting his head to the side in confusion not comprehending why his friend is asking him such a question. 

“...Na-chan, we are debuting officially by the 4th of November on TV but our first CD is slate to release to the market by this month's end. Our first series of fan-based products are coming out before the year is over, so there's a very high chance of us being scheduled for events like fan-meeting sessions or autographing session. Please tell me you had at least a version of the signature in mind that you wish to use for these fan-services events." Yuuta addressed Nayuki with a serious expression before he took a piece of paper from his study desk and scribble a signature of his other persona - and show it to the blond. 

"This is how I sign my name for my other persona, I sign it as Yuta Ashu complete with a smiley face. Now, this is my usual signature on official documents. One usually doesn't autograph for fans using the actual authentic signature, so if you don't have one set aside for fans-services event use yet…kindly start to think of one. I, myself, will think along with you since I now need another version of the cute autograph for my Hoshitani's persona." Yuuta then said as he demonstrates the signature he reserved for use for his Ashu persona as well as the signature he uses when he signs on binding official contracts. 

Needless to say, Yuuta’s words left the blond stumped silent for quite some time. The next thing Nayuki did was to drop a message into the ‘Team Ootori’ chat-group and ask if everyone has two different signatures reserved for different occasions usage. 

Nayuki: Guys, I’m confused… is there a difference between an autograph and a signature? Yuuta-kun was asking if I had been practicing my autograph so I’m a bit lost… *confused emoji*

Tsukigami: Autograph refers to a hand-written signature of a famous person [definition] and a signature is a handwritten mark made as proof of identity and intent. So, yes - in general people tends to separate the autograph signature and the actual signature they use in an official situation. 

For instance, my elder brother would sign posters of his using ‘Haruto' followed by the listing of the date he had autograph the item for his fans. However, he would sign on the contracts offered by companies for the engaging of his service using ‘T.Haruto'. For me personally, I'm autographing using the kanji form of my name ‘Kaito' with the date I autograph for the item mostly. When it comes down to the actual signature for official documents, I sign it as ‘Tsukigami.K' mostly. 

[Attached 20171020-autograph.jpg]   
[Attached 20171020-signature.jpg] 

Kuga: I'm mirroring Goshi-san's style when it comes down to the signature vs autograph arrangements. I sign the official documents with my full name while using just Kuga for the autographs meant for fans. 

Tengenji: I use T.Kakeru for signature on official documents, and do the autographs for fans using Kakeru-sama mostly. Here's a sample I did with the autograph for the movie I participated in back in early September.

[Attached sample-autograph.jpg] 

Nayuki: Okay, so what you guys are saying is that I could technically doodle for the autograph and nobody will have issues with it?

"You can doodle but you would need to add at least your initials by the side if that's the style you want to go for. And if you are opting for doodling as your autograph, you'd best made it so you doodle the same image every time you autograph for a fan so that will ended up as your trademark doodle image. Well, if you want you can use Na-chan as the autograph…that way you don't have to come up with something new to autograph for fans." Yuuta was about to type a response before recalling the fact that he was in the same room, and thus he decides to speak up and address his blond friend in person instead of with his own opinion on the issue. 

“I see… looks like I have a lot to think about.” Nayuki Toru murmurs as he continues to dry Yuuta’s hair on an auto-pilot mode, still mulling over the idea of what to use for his autograph signature when the time arrives for the necessity to start giving out autographs for their fans. 

Yuuta, meanwhile, did a few cute variations of the signature he could come up with using the name Hoshitani and asks for his friend's opinion. There was one in Kanji form; one in the form of ‘Hoshitani.Y' with the ‘Y' resembling more of a doodle than an actual alphabet. Lastly, there was one that Yuuta draw stars as the tip to the alphabet ‘I' in his name. The teen refrained from using a smiley face in his autograph this time because he already uses it for the autograph he is using with his Ashu persona. 

"I prefer the one with stars, we are the ‘Stardust' after all," Nayuki commented, and Yuuta stared at the version of the autograph which Nayuki favors for sometime before nodding in agreement. "Okay, that's what I'll do for the autograph then." 

Following this, he took a photo of the autograph version which both Nayuki and he agreed upon and send it off to the senior for approval. 

Yuuta: Itsuki-senpai, I’ve decided on using this as the autograph for my Hoshitani persona. [Attached image 01. jpg] I hope you approve? 

Itsuki: Good choice, and it’s a nice idea to use stars as the tip for the ‘I’ in your name. I would love it if you add some hearts to the autograph you are doing for me though, would that be okay? *hopeful pleading face emoji* 

Yuuta: *Flushed face emoji* Erm…I supposed I could… *smiling face with blush emoji* Would something like this works? [Attached image 02.jpg] 

Itsuki: *Love-struck emoji* Yes, this works splendidly. *Hugging face emoji* Alright, it's getting late… so it's probably better for you to head off to bed. Goodnight, dear~ I'll see you tomorrow at lunch. *smiley emoji* *Red heart emoji* *Kiss emoji* <3333

Yuuta: Noted, I will make sure to sign it the way you requested when those calendars you ordered is ready for collection. *blushing smile emoji* Goodnight, Itsuki-senpai. Please do heed your own advice to me by sleeping earlier tonight, I know being on the Kao Council is tough but still, rest is important. Don't make me sic Na-chan on you! I'll see you tomorrow in school, do take care and sleep well tonight. *smiley face emoji* <3333

Ootori Itsuki looks at the latest message sent to him by his sweet boy, and couldn't resist a smile from pulling at his lips. He then shifted his glance to the pile of paperwork sitting atop his desk in the corner of his bedroom and shrugged, deciding to heed his dear Yuuta-kun's words by calling it a night. At most, he would take a page out from Tsubasa's diary and barricade himself in the office for the most of tomorrow to sort through that paperwork as opposed to loitering about the school trying to amuse himself with the antics from the students' crowd. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I’m done with Chapter 34. In the next chapter, I’ll time-skip into November… no jokes this time. I am going to have the nomination of the new Kao Kai out by the next chapter! Cross fingers and hope nothing derails my plans further! 
> 
> Lots of Yuuta in this chapter, and we have the Ootori and Yuuta chat messages included as well :) Topics of autographs came up for discussion too :P
> 
> Okay, not sure if you people noticed… but there are three new characters in this chapter mentioned. 
> 
> Ichinose Takara, Shinosaki Takeshi and Taniguchi Eita - these are members of the fan-club ‘Stardustiers', and possible candidates for Team Shiki in the future ^^;; They participated in a talent-time competition, and were now part of the junior unit in training with another three members selected from Bambi. Together, they were known as ‘MatteR'. 
> 
> Background info of ‘MatteR’:   
1.Newly formed, members are selected from the present Bambi students and winners of the talent-time competition.   
2.Still training, and has yet to perform officially for any events yet. The upcoming Christmas Gala is the first performance they will be doing as a team [which I won’t be covering in my fic since Yuuta isn’t going to be there at the event]  
3.The trio from the talent-time competitions are pioneer members of ‘Stardustiers’, they decide to participate in the talent-time competition only after they watch the live stream video of Team Ootori’s Ayanagi Showtime.


	35. Nominations of members for the new Kao Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the members of the new Kao Kai has been nominated!   
We also have a little excerpt for Tsukigami Haruto's birthday, which is 1 day before Kaicchin  
The last part, we will have an advanced birthday gifts reveal session for Kaicchin!   
I hope everyone enjoy~   
P.S: Tomorrow's chapter will start off with the reveal of Na-chan's present to Kaicchin, in case you are wondering what kind of cake did Na-chan baked for Kaicchin XD

The next few days is kind of like a blur to Yuuta if he were, to be honest, and while he still met up for lunch and dinner dates with Itsuki-senpai. It seems the senior is more serious with his work for the Kao Council these days, was it due to the approaching graduation or something? 

To be honest, Yuuta isn't quite certain but he is definitely relieved to find his dear senior getting a bit more serious in the responsibility of being a fellow member of the Kao Council. Because otherwise, he would always feel somewhat guilty whenever he chanced upon the figure of Hiragi Tsubasa in the school's corridor-way. After all, he's always the one causing distraction on Itsuki-senpai's concentration on various tasks and duties based on the past track records. 

On the 3rd of November, Tsukigami Kaito took an early leave of absence from school due to some family commitments. Apparently, the teen has been receiving relentless calls from his mother urging him to go back home for a meal so they could all celebrate the birthday of Tsukigami Haruto as a family. 

For Tsukigami Haruto, he loves his birthday because that's the only day he wouldn't be called in for work by his manager. The elder Tsukigami would take his breakfast alone in peace within the privacy of his apartment unit situated in the upscale neighborhood of Shinjuku, Tokyo. Due to the nature of his job which would require him to travel frequently, and the fact that his family home residence is actually located somewhere far out in the outskirts… the moment he starts working, he had opted to leave home and get a rental apartment unit for himself. 

Unlike his parents, Tsukigami Haruto held no love for a long commute daily. How they could handle the one hour drive from home to work, and then from work to back home daily is beyond his comprehension. He is quite certain his little brother shares his opinions, otherwise, Kaito wouldn't have opted to stay in the dorm since the middle-school days. 

Lunch was taken in the company of his friends and former teammates back in Ayanagi Academy, he met up with Uozumi Asaki, Saotome Ritsu, and Futaba Taiga over at one of the high-end restaurants that cater to private dining options. Neither of them would appreciate getting mobbed by their respective fans while amid their lunch meet-up session. Although, it's his birthday - Tsukigami Haruto still let Uozumi Asaki take the pick of the restaurant instead. After all, he had no wishes to get into an argument with Asaki on his birthday. 

Dinner, on the other hand, would be taken back home with the entire family in presence. He arrived fashionably late, of course, neither of his parents took offense to his late arrival. His little brother, though, was another matter entirely. 

“Why such a long face, Kaito? You should be happy, at least they are not insisting on having dinner with the whole family present for both today and tomorrow.” Tsukigami Haruto said as he made a move to ruffle his younger brother’s hair. 

"Nii-san! Can you stop with that hair-ruffling habit?" Tsukigami Kaito lamented as he shoots a look of annoyance towards the elder Tsukigami. 

“Sorry, I keep on forgetting that you aren’t a little boy anymore.” Tsukigami Haruto said with a laugh. 

"...I still don't understand how someone who drives can arrive later than me, who has to take public transport." Tsukigami Kaito could not help but snipe in response to his elder brother's unapologetic manner. 

"The reason is simple - traffic jam, but you don't get jam if you took public transport." Tsukigami Haruto responded cheekily. 

Tsukigami Kaito rolls his eyes in response before slapping a CD onto the elder Tsukigami's chest and state in a flat-like tone of voice. "Your present for this year." 

“...Oh, your team’s 1st singles CD and it's the autographed version of it." Tsukigami Haruto beams in response before he checked out the tracklists for the CD. Upon noticing the solo song of his brother, the elder Tsukigami smile widens further before calling out for his parents' attention and asking if they have heard Kaito's song - ‘Limited Sky' before. 

“Nii-san… please stop this, it’s embarrassing.” Tsukigami Kaito ducked his head in response as his elder brother heads for the CD player sitting atop of the TV console unit and hit the play button for the CD to start playing in the background while his mother prepares dinner in the kitchen for them. 

“When’s the MV coming out for the Quintet song?” Tsukigami Haruto then asks, he hasn’t been following the news of ‘Stardust’ for quite some time now due to his own busy schedule. 

“Tomorrow - we are doing our official TV debut performance at the same time as well.” Tsukigami Kaito responded. 

“Speaking of, it’s your birthday tomorrow… would your teammates be celebrating the day with you?” Tsukigami Haruto inquires next. 

"Maybe…as of the present, I'm uncertain. There will be a celebration I'm sure, it's just the timing I'm not certain about." Tsukigami Kaito responded with a shrug. 

While the Tsukigami siblings are back in their family home celebrating their birthdays with their parents over a home-made meal prepared and stuff with love from their mother… members of the present Kao Council are in the process of finalizing the nominees for the successor candidates to replace them on the Kao Council after their graduation from Ayanagi Academy. 

"Alright, if there aren't any issues raised with the suggested candidates nominated for the new Kao Council - the official notice for them to report to the Kao Council office would be sent out on next Monday." Hiragi Tsubasa declared as he adjourned today's meeting concerning the nomination of the members for the next Kao Council. 

“Wait… on Monday? I thought it should be tomorrow?” Akatsuki Kyoji blinked as he voiced out in confusion. 

"Tomorrow's the official debut performance for ‘Stardust' on TV, moreover it's a Saturday which means there's only half day of school for the general students' population. I doubt anyone of them that's on our nomination list would be in school." Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response to Akatsuki's words, inwardly wondering if the orange-head had worked too hard and lost track of time. 

“Eh? Wait… you mean today’s Friday?” Akatsuki then asks, sounding slightly confused as he hurried to pull the card-size calendar out from his Kao Council’s blazer coat pocket to double-check on the date. 

Yuzuriha Christian Lion shared a look of disbelief with Ootori Itsuki, it seems Akatsuki is among one of the few rare students on academy ground that actually made use of the school's mass-distributed card-size calendar. The reason why they find it hard to believe that there are actually people using that card-size calendar as an actual calendar to reference the date with instead of using it in place for a bookmark is because of the small font size of the calendar card. 

Most people would agree that they find the font size on these card-size calendars too small to read and if one is not careful, a misread of dates would happen which seems to be exactly the reason why Akatsuki Kyoji is confused now. 

"... My apologies, it seems I read the wrong calendar month. Instead of November, I read the date under October instead. So, I thought today's Tuesday." Akatsuki Kyoji then muttered aloud, as he hurried to cross out the month of October from the pocket-card calendar he had on him using his pen to prevent himself from reading under the wrong month again. 

"Honestly, I think you're the only one that actually uses the pocket-card calendar among people who I know…" Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped as he observed Akatsuki Kyoji's actions from his seated position at the meeting table. 

"Is it so unusual for people to use the card-size calendar for date reference?" Akatsuki Kyoji blinked as he looks at the other members in the meeting room of the Kao Council with mild surprise visible behind his eyes. 

"I personally use it as a bookmark for my leisure reading materials." Ootori Itsuki nodded, as he responded with a casual shrug. 

"Same, I'm also using it as a bookmark most of the time. I will only use it to check for a date if there are no other calendars on hand, which is rare because I'll pick my phone calendar app over it any day when I'm outside. Back in my home and in the privacy of my personal office in the Kao Council building, I'll check the date using the desk calendar present on-site." Yuzuriha added on to Ootori's response, as he commented on how he actually uses the school distributed card-size calendar. 

"I use it as a ruler or sort…when I don't have the actual thing on hand for homework purposes." Sazanami answered with cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment, he isn't one who enjoys wasting time and thus sometimes when he was tasked to attend boring events he makes sure to bring his homework along so he would have something to occupy himself. However, during this time he had a tendency to just bring a pen along with him and neglected the necessity of other stationery. Thus, when he found himself in need of a ruler… he tends to use the card-size calendar which he always kept in his wallet as a replacement for the mathematical tool which he doesn't have on-hand.

“Hiragi…?” Akatsuki then prompted, noting the fact that the bespectacled teen is the only one who hasn’t commented thus far. 

"...I don't use it at all, it's just sitting away in the drawers of my office desk gathering dust." Hiragi Tsubasa somehow managed to respond in a straight face, and quite frankly he finds the printing of the card-size calendar for students as wastage of budget because people never used them at all. Hence, he was also quite surprised when he sees Akatsuki using the calendar for its actual purposes in person. 

"Right…anyway Akatsuki's confusion over the dates due to misreading the calendar month actually brought up something that I've meant to discuss with everyone for ages… Instead of the pocket-size calendar, can we do the calendar for next year in the postcard size instead? The font would definitely be bigger for a postcard size calendar, and it would prevent the situation of reading the wrong dates occurring for people like Akatsuki who actually uses the calendar for their own references. I believe the students would better utilize the calendar if it's in post-card size as opposed to its' present pocket card size." Yuzuriha Christian Lion then voiced his suggestion across to Hiragi Tsubasa, the head of the present Kao Council. 

Of course, Yuzuriha would have suggested the actual desk calendar but when he thought of the budget set aside for the printing of the calendar… he decides that desk calendar is not an option because it's too costly to print as free door gifts. Postcard size calendars, on the other hand, might be a more viable option. 

The topic of discussion brought up by Yuzuriha to the entire Kao Council ended up giving Ootori Itsuki a brilliant idea on what to buy his friends for the impending Christmas. The purplish-white hair member decides that he would get them all a set of a customized desk calendar, as to the actual designs that he will take some time to think about it. 

While Ootori is quite tempted to gift everyone a set of desk calendar of ‘Stardust', he thought he shouldn't because that's not exactly appropriate. Not to mention, his younger brother would chew him out if that happens. Maybe, he could customize the desk calendars for his fellow friends using the photos of their students instead? The photos could be obtained from the school's newsletter team since they likely have someone stationed to take the participants' photos for the newcomers' debut performance and during the Ayanagi Festival test stage performance… Ootori was only jarred out from his thoughts when he heard his younger brother speaking up in response to Yuzuriha's suggestion. 

"That's a nice thought for certain, I will be certain to bring it up to the marketing department's attention when I meet them tomorrow morning to discuss the marketing strategy for the next year." Hiragi Tsubasa nodded as he addressed the green-haired member of the Kao Council before calling an end to the meeting for today. 

Hiragi, like Yuzuriha, also thought the postcard size calendar a better option than the pocket-size calendar but this is not something he could decide by himself. Thus, he would bring it up during tomorrow's meeting with the marketing department instead. 

“Ootori, can I speak with you for a minute?” Before everyone could stand and made a move to leave the meeting room, Hiragi calls out for the attention of his elder sibling. 

“Sure, what is it that you wish to speak with me about?” Ootori Itsuki raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner as he follows Hiragi Tsubasa into the privacy of the bespectacled teen’s office. 

"Nothing terrible, I assure you," Hiragi said as they made their way towards the direction of his private office, situated not too far away from the meeting room. "I have to say, I'm quite surprised by the amount of commitment you had shown to your work recently." The bespectacled teen then commented as he looked his elder brother in the eyes. 

Ootori Itsuki shrugged, before settling himself comfortably onto the couch in his younger brother's office and said. "Well…it's already the second half of the year now, I figured it's time for me to actually catch up on those piled up paper-work which I'm supposed to do but never seems to get around to finishing them. Besides, it's kind of a mutual agreement that I've made with grandfather dearest after our talk following the end of the make-up tests of the normal candidates' teams." 

"Huh? Was that the reason why he decides to swing by for the observation of the make-up tests performance?" Hiragi Tsubasa asks, finally realizing why his grandfather would suddenly drop him a note about the intention to swing by the Ayanagi Small Hall for the observation of the make-up test performance. So, it isn't because the man suddenly has the interest to watch the students performed but more of a tactic adopted by the man to entrap his elder sibling for a conversation. 

“Yep, grandfather dearest thought there’s a high chance of me not turning up if he were to send me a note to invite me for tea so he decides to turn up for the make-up tests so he could entrap me for a discussion before I could make an escape.” Ootori Itsuki responded with a somewhat sheepish expression on his face. 

“I see…I take it as he spoke to you at length about your sexual preferences?” Hiragi Tsubasa smirked knowingly then, he knew it… with the way his elder sibling was flaunting his interest in Hoshitani all over the school, it would only be a matter of time before their grandfather caught wind of it and decides to speak with his elder brother on the issue. 

"Yes… and by the end of our conversation, he seems quite at peace knowing that it's you who will be succeeding the Hiragi family as opposed to me." Ootori Itsuki laughed in response to his younger brother's expression. 

“Was that it? He let you off the hook that easily?” Hiragi Tsubasa felt his eyes widening in shock, as he took in his elder sibling carefree response. 

"He says he will just let nature runs its course and see how my future will pan out by not interfering with my choice of a life partner. Apparently, he tried to interfere with our dear uncle… and see what happens now? Our dear uncle and aunt-in-law are both miserable, neither of them can bear with one another presence during the annual family gathering session over Christmas. There have been no kids born to them at all, and that's why grandfather has to pick one out from the two of us as his successor." Ootori Itsuki summarized with a shrug, and thus in response to his grandfather's decision to let him off the hook easily this time… he decided to take his responsibility on the Kao Council slightly more seriously. 

"...Itsuki-nii, kindly refrain from speaking of such things in public next time. You are lucky this is my office, so there isn't an outsider around to pry. Reputation and image are very important to the Hiragi family, after all." Hiragi Tsubasa reminded his elder sibling with a stern expression etched on his face. 

"I know, that's why I'm only saying it now. Anyway, grandfather dearest and I have a common understanding between us now so he won't do anything to interfere in my relationship with Yuuta-kun." Ootori Itsuki commented as he readjusted his position on the couch, again. 

"Coming back to the topic of the nominees, we need to pick one of them as the head figure for the next Kao Council. Based on the five nominees we have on the list, who do you think will suit the role of being the head figure for the new Kao Council?" Hiragi then asks, changing the subject towards the nominated members who will be summoned into the Kao Council office on next Monday to be informed of their appointment as the next council members following the graduation of the present members in April, next year. 

“Who were the five nominated for the next Kao Council committee, again?” Ootori Itsuki asks, he knew who he nominated of course… he was just not paying attention to the names of the other four nominees just now.

“...What were you doing if you weren’t paying attention earlier?” Hiragi sounded kind of exasperated as he inquires. 

“Thinking of what to give you guys as Christmas presents, this year.” Ootori Itsuki answered casually and easily enough. 

"... Except for Shiki Toma whom you nominated yourself, the other four nominees were Chiaki Takafumi, Kasugano Shion, Fuyusawa Ryo, and Irinatsu Masashi." Hiragi Tsubasa sighed as he repeated the names of the five nominated individuals for the benefits of his elder sibling. 

“What’s your opinion?” Ootori Itsuki decides to kick the ‘ball’ back into the court of his younger brother, as he withholds his own thoughts on the topic.

"My opinion…? Based on what I could see from their past track records, only two candidates appears to have the ability to lead. First being Fuyusawa Ryo since he was the head of the student council back in the middle school days, and second would be Shiki Toma who has shown his responsibility by taking care of the well-being of his fellow friends and acquaintance alike since day 1 of his enrollment into Ayanagi. Seeing as the leader we are picking here would play a vital role in the progressive change of the atmosphere and lifestyle in Ayanagi Academy, I believe Shiki Toma a more suitable head figure as opposed to Fuyusawa Ryo." Hiragi Tsubasa eventually said, there was a reason why he nominated Chiaki instead of Fuyusawa into the council. 

Yes, Fuyusawa is both responsible and serious in his work which is both good qualities… but something just doesn't sit right with Hiragi when he read through the track record of Fuyusawa Ryo. Thus, when it comes to the time for him to make his nomination he went with the candidate of Chiaki Takafumi instead. His first choice is, of course, Shiki Toma who despite the goofy attitude displayed from time to time is one that took his responsibility quite seriously. Unfortunately, Ootori has beaten him to the task by putting in a nomination for Shiki ahead of time. Hence, it left Hiragi with no option but to look for an alternative candidate to nominate. 

"I thought the same thing, too. If we are really aiming at bringing in changes to the school, Shiki Toma would serve as a better head figure as opposed to Fuyusawa Ryo. Not that I had anything against his abilities and capabilities, I'm quite sure he is a very competent person…but there's just something in him that screams ‘salty' to me. Don't mind me saying this but he seems like a mixture between you and Akatsuki and that's a scary combination in my opinions. Shiki Toma, on the other hand, is more to my liking." Ootori Itsuki then commented, ignoring the look of annoyance his younger brother directed towards him when he claims something in Fuyusawa's vibe screams a combination between Akatsuki and Hiragi. 

After a while, Ootori asks again. “So, who was the one that nominated Fuyusawa into the council? Was it Akatsuki?” 

"You would be surprised… but no, it's actually Sazanami that nominated Fuyusawa." Hiragi shakes his head with mild amusement before responding. To be frank, when he first noticed Fuyusawa's name on the nominees' list - Hiragi had thought Akatsuki to be the one who nominated the teen. However, when he read the name of the person that made the nomination he was stunned for a second before he realized it actually makes sense for Sazanami to nominate Fuyusawa. 

First of all, Sazanami's personality also borderline on seriousness and Fuyusawa fits the bill of being serious and responsible. Furthermore, Fuyusawa has a wonderful track record from his time served as the head of the student council in the middle-school division. That might actually be the selling point of the teen that gets Sazanami on board with the idea to nominate the teen. 

"Okay… so who did Akatsuki ended up nominating in the end? I know for certain it wasn't Irinatsu since Yuzuriha was the one that nominated that boy after discussing at length with me on who should be nominated for the next Kao Council. In the end, I basically announce to him that I'm nominating Shiki Toma and for him to pick someone who could work with Shiki Toma without issues and that's what makes him decide upon Irinatsu Masashi for his nomination." Ootori Itsuki asks, and then proceed to explain why Irinatsu should be removed from the potential candidates which their previous salty member would nominate for the new Kao Council. 

"Kasugano Shion was Akatsuki's pick for the new Kao Council, seeing as he checked with me who I intend to nominate for the council. It makes sense for him to pick Kasugano who is a loyal supporter and friend of Shiki Toma, and since I didn't know you were going to nominate Shiki then…I gave Shiki's name to Akatsuki when he inquires." Hiragi Tsubasa shrugged as he commented on the possible reason behind why Akatsuki would pick the average Kasugano Shion as his successor on the new Kao Council. 

At this, Ootori Itsuki burst into laughter as he responded. "Oh my… I bet Akatsuki is cracking his head to try and make sense of who was it I had picked for the council now, since he probably assumed Shiki's your pick... and seeing as you're the only person who gets to see the nomination form; Akatsuki would no doubt have issues coming to terms with the logic behind the present nominees list."

"I'm glad you are so amused by this turn of events, and while on the topic of Christmas presents. I've stopped having hopes for you to give ordinary gifts, but whatever you do please do not gift me with any of those fan-based merchandises you are thinking of getting for yourself." Hiragi Tsubasa felt it necessary to emphasis on this, he may have a soft spot for Hoshitani but that doesn't mean he is a fan-boy of ‘Stardust' by association and therefore he would appreciate his elder brother to forgo the idea of showering him with fan-based merchandises of ‘Stardust' as gifts. 

Ootori chortled at Hiragi's words then, before responding. "Nah… that wasn't what I had in mind to buy you this year. I know my gifts to you every year are kind of weird in a way, but no…I'm not going to gift you with fan-based merchandise because that would be a waste of money. I won't even do that to Akatsuki, and he has been a constant pain in the butt for me over the past two years." 

"I'll believe you when I actually see your gift to me this year," Hiragi said as he rolls his eyes at Ootori, before shooing the teen out from his office. "Now, off you go…I have work to do." 

It was quite late by the time Tsukigami Kaito arrived back at the dormitory building, his elder brother had, of course, drove him back. To which, he's grateful since that saves him some time from having to take public transport. 

“Welcome back, Kaicchin!” Hoshitani Yuuta greeted when the navy-haired teen entered the dormitory building. 

"...What are you guys doing out here at this hour?" Tsukigami Kaito was somewhat confused about why he was also seeing members of Team Hiragi in the students' lounge when it's nearly bedtime for the residents of the school dormitory. 

“To give you your birthday presents, of course. Seeing as we probably wouldn’t have time for a party tomorrow due to the TV debut performance, and there’s still a half-day worth of school in the morning.” Yuuta explained with a beaming smile on his face. 

“Oh…okay.” Tsukigami Kaito blinked before entering the student’s lounge as he waited for his fellow friends to take their turns in giving him the advanced birthday gifts. 

"Tsukigami-kun, I left your present in the fridge. Please remember to retrieve it tomorrow morning before leaving for school." Nayuki was the first to present his gift to the navy-haired teen, and when Tsukigami Kaito heard the word present and fridge in the same sentence he knew what the blond had decided to gift him with - no doubt, a homemade cake. The only question now is what type of cake, Nayuki had baked him for his birthday. Well… the younger Tsukigami supposed he would find out the next morning, so he isn't in a rush to see the cake for himself. 

Team Hiragi gifted him an assorted range of items, he received discount vouchers for electronic gadgets and shopping vouchers to Seibu Shibuya departmental store from Ugawa and Toraishi respectively. From Tatsumi, he received a new music player instead of the typical admission ticket to musical show performance. 

"Well…I figured there isn't a need to buy you show tickets to your elder brother's performance and I'm not sure how you would possibly react to a gift that reminded you of Haruto-san as well. So, I figured I would go for something else this year…Eigo mention overhearing you lamenting about not enough storage of your music files on your present portable music player, so we decide to pool our cash together to buy you a new one instead. This mp3 player can support up to 16GB worth of music files, so hopefully, it would be useful to you." Tatsumi Rui explains with a shy smile. 

“Oh…thank you, yes - this is very useful. My current mp3 player is only 4GB so it’s becoming difficult to cope with the number of music files I now have on my laptop, presently I kind of have to split the music files between my mp3 and mobile device storage.” Tsukigami Kaito thanked the blond leader of Team Hiragi sincerely before shifting his eyes towards the last member on Team Hiragi to present his present. 

Honestly, the navy-haired teen does not know what to expect from Inumine Seishiro… since this guy is equally unpredictable like Ootori-senpai. Heck, for all he knows Inumine might decide to gift him with the dining voucher of ‘Bow Wow House'… which he supposed might not be as bad as the admission tickets to an amusement park. 

"Ta-da!" Inumine Seishiro danced his way from the back to the front until coming to a stop in front of Tsukigami Kaito, withdrawing a slim package item from within a carrier bag in which Tsukigami was having trouble reading the wording since Inumine basically discarded it as soon as the item was extracted from within. 

Hoshitani Yuuta took one look at the item and stared at Inumine incredulously. Seriously?! A concert DVD of B-Project live performance from Chiba that took place on the 13th of August, before the summer break ended for them?! Was Hikarun the mastermind behind this choice of gift, because Yuuta highly doubts Inumine has the insight to think of something like this as a suitable gift for Tsukigami. Yes, Yuuta was aware that Hikarun had Sei-chan's contact details - he just isn't sure how they contact one another. Was it through emails or phone messages, because it was sure as hell wasn't via voice calls seeing as Hikarun wouldn't have time to answer calls due to ‘MoonS' work schedule? 

"...Oh, thank you." Tsukigami Kaito, who took a good look at the item he had received from Inumine was surprised. Now, this is a wise choice of gift coming from the good for nothing except musical performance idiot by the name of Inumine Seishiro. Although, the concert DVD being one of B-Project does amuses the navy-haired teen to a certain extent due to some insider joke within their team of ‘Stardust'. Nonetheless, the concert DVD is a good source of research materials for him… 

“You are welcome!” Inumine beams before retreating and allows the remaining members of ‘Stardust’ to come forth with their own gifts for Tsukigami Kaito. 

Kuga's gift is one of practicality, it's a pair of new training shoes from Adidas. Seeing as his own pair of training shoes are on the verge of being replaced due to worn-out soles, Kuga's gift had arrived at the nick of time. Yuuta's gift to Tsukigami was a little odd but still acceptable by Tsukigami's standard, it's a set of skincare and cosmetic products for men complete with the cosmetic pouch. 

"Okay…care to explain what are all these for? I'm afraid I'm a bit lost…" Tsukigami Kaito had his eyebrow-raising in a questioning manner as he stared into the pouch that contains several bottles and tubs he had no idea what to use for. 

"Oh…okay, erm… first of all - this stick-like item is the lip balm. I'm sure I don't have to explain the use of a lip balm, do I? Moving on, the bottle of fragrance is from Hugo Boss which is a recommended brand from Kenken. The concealer is from Tom Ford, you can use it to cover up dark circles, acne and other imperfections on the skin. It's a personal favorite of mine, and it's fuss-free as well as easy application. Next, we have the moisturizer with sunscreen from CLINIQUE which is recommended by Ryu-chan, and I also throw in a facial scrub and face wash for men from the same cosmetic line as well. Since I wasn't certain whether you are using any at the present point in time." Yuuta then proceeds to extract the items from the cosmetics pouch and went through the functions of each and every bottle in detail with Tsukigami Kaito. 

Initially, Yuuta was thinking of getting the anti-age eye cream for Kaicchin as well… but then he thought that might be a bit overboard for a first-timer and thus he decides to stick with the basics. The lip balm is understandable, to prevent lips cracking due to cold weather or the environment. The fragrance was a last-minute addition because Kenken was saying the set wouldn't be considered complete without a bottle of fragrance throw into the mix and thus Yuuta decides to oblige if just to shut Kenken up in the background. 

The concealer is necessary if one asks for Yuuta's opinion because being an artist one keeps to irregular hours and sometimes there would be dark circle rings under the eyes which is a big ‘No' in front of cameras and thus this is where the concealer will come in. The face wash, face scrub, and moisturizer are the basics for skin-care… but to cut the hassle of having to use a layer of moisturizer before applying the sunscreen… Yuuta decides to get Kaicchin a 2-in-1 type of moisturizer instead. This way, it could help cut down the time spend on skincare procedures as well. 

When it comes down to Tengenji's gift, it had Tsukigami's eyebrow twitching upon unwrapping the gift box. It's a limited edition Kokeshi doll bento box. The design is okay in general, but when it comes down to the lunch box…Tsukigami still preferred the standard style. The Kokeshi samurai doll bento box is certainly cute to look at, but he doubts he would be able to bring himself to use it. Nah…the item itself aside, what disturbs him is actually the packaging - why is there a face of Tengenji Kakeru featured in the instructions manual for the usage of the lunch box?! 

“What the hell is this?” Tsukigami Kaito couldn’t help but demanded as he removed the item from the gift box and display it out for all to see. 

"Can't you tell it's a lunch box, boor?!" Tengenji Kakeru admitted, he was purposely trolling Tsukigami with his selection of the gift. There are other designs available for the lunch box, but he just wants to mess with Tsukigami so bad that he bought the one that was designed and based on the character he'd portrayed in a recent Kabuki play he starred in. His face was used on the instruction manual for this particular lunch box since it's designed and based on the character he had played in the performance. 

"Kerukeru…I agree this is cute and all but isn't this kind of lunch box design more appealing to the girls? I seriously doubt Kaicchin would wish to use something like this for the storage of his lunch though…" Yuuta started, from the corner of his eyes - the green-eyed teen noted the look of disturbance on Kaicchin's face and also the smug smile tugging on Kerukeru's lips. 

“Maa…think of it this way, the idea of messing with you aside… at least it’s something usable. It may not be something of your taste, but you can always auction it off online in exchange for cash - isn’t it? I’m sure there will be people who enjoy buying such items out there.” Kuga Shuu, upon receiving a pleading look from Yuuta sighed inwardly as he stepped forth with the contribution of his own opinion about the gift which Tengenji had bestowed upon his roommate. 

“...That’s a nice idea, maybe I’ll try to sell it off on FB marketplace or something.” Eventually, Tsukigami Kaito said after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Still, the navy-haired teen couldn’t resist throwing a look of irritation at the smug-looking Tengenji Kakeru. 

Upon arriving back into the privacy of their shared dorm room, Kuga Shuu, who is assisting the Tsukigami with the moving of his birthday gifts collection proceed to unload everything onto the desk of the navy-haired teen. The purple-haired teen takes another look at the Kokeshi-doll bento box before commenting. 

"The bento box… if you intend to sell it off on the FB marketplace, please include the instruction manual when you take the picture to advertise it. Who knows, you may be able to sell it off to a member of Tengenji's existing fan-club." 

"...Fine." Tsukigami glared at the offending piece of the gift he had received from Kerukeru, but eventually have to agree with Kuga's assessment. Despite how tempted he may be to throw that offending piece of instruction manual away, it make sense to keep it if he has the intention to sell the lunch box off on the FB marketplace because he is quite certain that the instruction manual imprinted with his fellow teammate face would sell better than just the lunch box itself. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, Chapter 35 is done. I had covered the nomination process of the new Kao Kai, and have the last part of the chapter focus on an advance birthday gifts reveals for Kaicchin. I apologize for the lack of Ootori-Yuuta interaction in this chapter, but well… this is where my brain decides to pan out for me so *shrugs* 
> 
> Yes, Kokeshi doll bento box... when I saw it on google search i was like this is so cute! Then when i thought of receiving from a guy pov, i kind of sweat-drop...


	36. Nayuki's home-made cupcakes; and ‘Stardust' official debut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Nayuki bake a little too much cupcakes...and the boys have to play 'caterer' XD  
Stardust officially debut in the chapter, but I didn't cover the details... I did touch on a so-called internal celebration of Kaicchin birthday over the cupcakes :P   
Finally, the last part of the chapter we have members of the S3 Kao Council in the scene :D

"Na-chan, how many cupcakes did you end up baking yesterday?" Yuuta felt his mouth twitching when he noticed that the birthday boy - Tsukigami Kaito seems to be taking out box after box of cupcakes from the fridge. Currently, there are already six boxes in the scale of the Ta-Q-Bin compact size sitting atop the kitchen counter…and according to the navy-haired teen, there are at least another 4 boxes sitting in the fridge. 

Suddenly, Yuuta is very glad that thus far his blond friend is the only one who makes it a habit to use the kitchen and fridge daily. At least, they won't run into issues with other residents when things like this happen. 

"Erm…I think I baked 5 trays in total, so there are about 60 cupcakes I guess?" Nayuki responded somewhat sheepishly. 

“Why did you bake so many?” Yuuta gaped, just how many cupcakes could one normal person ingest at one time?! 

"Well…I wanted to do assorted flavors since Inumine-kun says he wanted lemon flavored cupcakes but you guys wanted a mixture of the standard vanilla cupcakes and some strawberry cupcakes…I also remembered Ugawa-kun and Nakakoji-kun requesting chocolate flavors cupcakes. Since one bowl of batter mix can fill 1.5 trays worth of cupcakes pan, I ended up baking a total of 5 trays with four different flavors of the cupcakes. Of course, the frosting is different as well…" Nayuki answered somewhat restlessly, and with slight nervousness. 

"I take it as you decide to oblige and fulfills everyone's wishes? Never mind, what's done cannot be undone anyway. We will just have to repack and redistribute them to our friends and seniors alike. Okay, first things first - Kaicchin, you're the birthday boy so you get to pick what you want first." Yuuta shakes his head as he opens up the boxes that are now lined up on the kitchen counter and took a new pair of disposable gloves from the kitchen's drawer since he doesn't have the time to scrub his hands clean before handling food items now. 

"I'll take a strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla cupcakes." Tsukigami Kaito said, leaving out the lemon flavored one since he's not too keen on that particular flavor. 

"What about Shuu-chan?" Yuuta asks next, emptying one of the boxes by placing the original cupcakes in the box onto a plate he took from the cupboard space of the kitchen. And then, he proceeds to transfer the three flavors requested by the birthday boy and placed them into the now empty box. 

“I’ll take the chocolate and vanilla cupcakes.” Kuga Shuu responded. 

"One box can fit 6 cupcakes, I need one more to fill up the box. Na-chan, what do you want?" Yuuta asks and when Kuga insisted that two is enough for him… the green-eyed teen turns towards Nayuki Toru for a decision instead. 

"Erm…vanilla then. Make that two vanilla and two chocolate cupcakes for me." Nayuki said, and Yuuta promptly went on to rearrange the next box of cupcakes by removing some flavors and replacing it with another flavor. 

“How about you, Kerukeru?” Yuuta asks flicking his eyes over to the redhead that seems kind of stumped by the activity taking place in the kitchen now. 

“Erm…Chocolates for me.” Tengenji blinked as he responded. 

“How many do you want?” Yuuta asks next. 

“All three to be chocolates flavored, thank you.” Tengenji then responded. 

"Done, okay… let's see. Now, we have 11 cupcakes over here… I wanted 4 cupcakes, so that will means three boxes for ourselves." Yuuta concluded as he selected two strawberries and two vanillas cupcakes for himself. The balance three he opted for the lemon flavored cupcakes instead, he figured he could give them to Yashamaru-san later on in the day since they will be seeing the man later at the TV station anyway. 

A total of 10 boxes, now they are left with 7 boxes more to sort out. Nayuki baked a total of 18 vanillas, 18 chocolates, 12 strawberries, and 12 lemon flavors cupcakes. Between the members of ‘Stardust', they had taken a total of 6 vanillas, 3 lemons, 3 strawberries, and 7 chocolate flavored cupcakes. This means they still have 12 vanillas, 11 chocolates, 9 lemons, and 9 strawberries cupcakes left in stock to split between the remaining 7 boxes. 

"Na-chan, who did you say wanted the chocolate flavored cupcakes again?" Yuuta asks next, as he figured Team Hiragi would need two boxes taking into account the hefty appetite which Sei-chan seems to possess. 

“Ugawa-kun and Nakakoji-kun both requested chocolate flavored cupcakes for themselves.” Nayuki hurried to respond. 

“Okay…and Sei-chan wanted lemon flavored cupcakes, so he could take a box for himself.” Upon Yuuta’s statement, Kuga Shuu promptly assists in sealing up the box filled with lemon flavored cupcakes in its’ untouched state and used a marker pen to mark down the flavor atop of the box cover lid. 

"Thank you, now to figure out how to split the 6 cupcakes quota among the other 4 members of Team Hiragi." Yuuta nodded his thanks to Kuga before mulling over the situation. Somehow, this present scenario reminds him of oddly of a maths quiz… how unfortunate. 

"We will put 3 chocolates, 2 vanillas, and 1 strawberry cupcakes into the box and let the members decide among themselves who to eat what flavors." Kuga Shuu suggested, he knows what flavor his friend likes but he thought it best to leave it for Toraishi to fight it out with Ugawa to see who gets to eat more of the chocolate cupcakes. 

"Okay, that's what we will do then. Now we are down to 8 chocolates, 10 vanillas, 3 lemons, and 8 strawberries cupcakes. Nakacchin wanted chocolate, so I guess we could pack the box for Team Sazanami next. I think we should give them 2 boxes to share too, otherwise, it wouldn't be fair since Team Hiragi got two boxes from us." Yuuta commented, after noting that they had finally come down to the balance five boxes to decide on its owner. 

"For Team Sazanami, we will do an assortment of flavors. We would give them 4 chocolates, 2 lemons flavored cupcakes in one box and for the other box we will do 3 vanillas, and 3 strawberries cupcakes. They can decide among themselves who gets what flavors, our task is done after sending them the cupcakes as requested by Nakacchin." Yuuta declared as he instructed - Nayuki and Kuga helped with the packing and labeling of respective boxes with the names of the teams. 

“For Team Yuzuriha, one box will do since it’s only the TKK boys we need to share the cupcakes with. I doubt the other two members of Team Yuzuriha would care for the cupcakes at the present point in time.” Yuuta responded with a shrug, he does have the intention to befriend the other two members of Team Yuzuriha eventually but right now, he doesn’t have the excuse nor time for the ‘making new friends’ activity. 

At least for the TKK boys, they have a ready excuse at hand already. After all, Nayuki already has experience working with them during the outdoor kids' bazaar event a few weeks ago and hence their team now has a valid reason to approach the trio of Team Yuzuriha. 

"Make sense…so which flavors are we giving them? We now have 4 chocolates, 7 vanillas, 1 lemon and 5 strawberry cupcakes left to distribute." Kuga inquires, as he did a stock count on the balance cupcakes left to distribute that's still sitting atop of the plate which Yuuta had placed them when he emptied out a few boxes to free up space for the rearrangement of the assorted flavors cupcakes that were originally kept in the box. 

"3 chocolates and 3 vanillas for the TKK Boys. That will give us 1 chocolate, 4 vanillas, 1 lemon and 5 strawberry cupcakes left. We also have 2 empty boxes left… 1 box would be going to KitaKore for certain, and the balance I guess will goes to the Kao Council." Yuuta would prefer to have the seniors getting an assortment of flavors, so that means the chocolate and vanilla are definitely going into the box meant for the Kao Council. 

"Shuu-chan, please note down the following - the chocolate and lemon cupcakes will go into the box meant for the Kao Council. You can add 1 strawberry, and 2 vanillas cupcakes into the same box. The balance 4 strawberries and 2 vanillas cupcakes would go to the KitaKore." Yuuta instructed, and once Kuga has labeled the box neatly with its' designated recipient's name - the entire team of ‘Stardust' sets off for the delivery phase. 

Nayuki will deliver the cupcakes to the TKK boys since anyone else that head over to where Team Yuzuriha was would seem a bit off, at least Nayuki has been sighted about the school speaking with Koumoto Tetsuya for a few times already. Tengenji Kakeru is tasked with the delivery to Team Hiragi, while Kuga took on the task to deliver the cupcakes Nayuki had baked for Tsukigami's birthday to the members of Team Sazanami. Tsukigami Kaito, the birthday boy, himself was exempted from the task of doing cupcakes delivery and just have to stay put in the kitchen to watch over the three boxes meant for their own team's consumption. 

Yuuta, meanwhile, took his mobile device out and send a message to his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki, a present 3rd-year student of the musical department as well as a member of the present Kao Council. 

Yuuta: Good morning, Itsuki-senpai *smiley emoji* Are you in school already? *Red heart emoji* *curious emoji*

Ootori Itsuki was just about to enter the Kao Council building when he felt his phone buzzed in the pocket of his Kao Council blazer coat. Pulling out his mobile device, he was met by the sight of a message from his sweet miracle boy. Grinning, Ootori Itsuki hurried to tap open the chat and type a response to his beau. 

Itsuki: Good morning, Yuu-chan~ <3333 *Red Heart emoji* Yes, I’m in school already and about to enter the Kao Council building. Is anything the matter? *worried emoji*

Yuuta: *smiley emoji* Great! Can you like to wait for 15 minutes or something? No, wait… it looks stupid to have you standing on the front steps of the building for 15 minutes…what time's the meeting for Kao Council today?

Itsuki: Erm… the meeting’s usually first thing in the morning, so it should be about now… *frowning emoji* Are you coming over? 

Yuuta: Yes, actually…I'm on my way over as it is, Na-chan baked too many cupcakes for Kaicchin's birthday so we kind of packed a box for you to share with the rest of the senpais. 

Itsuki: Oh~ how about this? I meet you in my office, I will go for the meeting first so Tsubasa won’t chew me off for not turning up. You know where my office was, I will leave it unlocked so you can wait for me in there upon arrival. 

Yuuta: Okay, that works too… and it will prevent you from standing like an idiot on the front steps of the Kao Council building too. *smiling with blush emoji* So, I guess I will see you in about 45 minutes? 

Itsuki: Essentially yes, I’m heading for the meeting now. See you shortly. <3333 *Red heart emoji* *kiss emoji* 

“Good morning, everyone.” Ootori Itsuki burst into the meeting room of the Kao Council in high spirits, while Akatsuki groaned aloud at his cheerful greeting. 

“I don’t freaking understand, how could you be so cheerful for a morning meeting on a Saturday?!” Akatsuki Kyoji was definitely not a morning person, especially when he had to leave the comfortable bed on a Saturday morning just to attend a meeting when he has no lessons scheduled for the day.

Lessons are typically scheduled on Saturday mornings for the 1st and 2nd-year students of the musical department of Ayanagi Academy, but never for the 3rd years. 

The reason being students from the 1st year is usually just candidates and not official students for the musical department as such they need to cope with both the curriculum from their originally enrolled course and also the training for the official acceptance into the musical department which will be determined by the results of the test stages. To fit in the training sessions, the regular classes scheduled for the 1st year students typically will end before lunch hour and as such the additional attendance required will be a shift over to the Saturday classes instead. 

For the 2nd year students of the musical department of Ayanagi Academy, it's a common understanding that the students will be busy with the involvement for the graduation commemorative performance ‘Shadows & Lights' which will take place during the summer break. Subsequently, after the summer break - the students will need to busy themselves with the preparation of the opening ceremony or the class performance item during the Ayanagi Festival. Atop of it, students have to juggle with the acting, singing and dance lessons as part of the musical department curriculum as well as the regular subjects such as languages, mathematics, science and humanities subjects. Thus, subjects that couldn't be incorporated into the weekdays' schedule are spread over into the Saturday schedules. 

The 3rd year is an entirely different situation, the 3rd year especially of the musical department would not be putting up any performances during the Ayanagi Festival period. The preparation of the graduation commemorative performance technically doesn't begins until they graduated from the school in April. Therefore, their entire day spends in school on the weekdays just comprises of them attending both the regular classes stipulated in their own schedules as well as the curriculum courses as required by the musical department syllabus. Of course, attending to the various school administrative matters if they are on the Kao Council. Hence, aside from members who are on the Kao Council… the 3rd year students from the musical department do not actually need to turn up in school on a Saturday. 

“I know! Someone gets to meet up with his beau before the meeting hence the jovial mood.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion grinned in response as he directed a knowing look towards his friend, causing Ootori Itsuki to smile and shakes his head in response. 

“Close but not quite…I’m actually meeting up with Yuuta-kun after this meeting.” Ootori Itsuki responded, happily as he headed for his designated seat at the round meeting table of the meeting room. 

“Oh~~where are you meeting up with your beau then? Can I sit in on your morning date?” Yuzuriha asks with a bright grin, causing Akatsuki and Sazanami to stare at him with wide disbelieving eyes. 

“Are you serious? Haven’t you had enough of those scenes from before?” Sazanami asks with the corner of his mouth twitching uncontrollably at his green-haired friend’s words. 

"Eh~ but Saku-chan, this is different. Before, they haven't made things official between them…but now they are officially a couple. I want to see if there's any difference in the chemistry between them!" Yuzuriha turns towards the brown-haired member on the Kao Council and emphasis on his reason for wanting to sit in for the meet-up between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, shortly. 

"...Actually, you guys can all join in for the meet-up because it isn't a date, not really. Yuuta-kun just wanted to deliver some cupcakes to us, apparently, Nayuki-kun baked too many and they weren't able to finish it all by themselves. I have reasons to believe that Yuuta-kun would not be staying long in my office since his schedule is quite packed for today from what I've managed to gather." Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped as he commented in response. 

“Cupcakes? Why is your student baking cupcakes in the first place?” Akatsuki blinked, as he asks in confusion. 

“I believed today’s the birthday of Tsukigami Kaito, so likely the cupcakes were baked for the birthday celebration.” It was Hiragi Tsubasa that addressed Akatsuki’s doubt on the situation in general, due to his meeting with the marketing department over-running… he ended up coming in late for the routine meeting with the members of the Kao Council. 

“Yo, how’s the morning meeting with the marketing department?” Ootori greeted, as the bespectacled teen entered the meeting room of the Kao Council. 

"It was alright, and I had brought up the issue of switching the pocket-size calendar into a postcard size calendar for the coming year. They say they will mull it over, which basically means running a series of numbers into their budget plan and see how it plays out." Hiragi deadpan in response, before calling the meeting of the Kao Council this morning into order. 

Ultimately, nobody opted to join Ootori in his office following the end of the Kao Council meeting. The reluctant Yuzuriha Christian Lion was dragged off by Akatsuki and Sazanami in unison, thus allowing Ootori Itsuki to meet up with his dear Yuuta-kun alone. 

“Good morning, Yuuta-kun. Have you been waiting long?” Ootori Itsuki greeted upon the sight of his dear boy who has been snooping about the inside of his office, while he was out for the meeting with the other members of the Kao Council. 

“Erm…not really, maybe just about 20 minutes?” Yuuta blushed upon realizing that his snooping activity has been noted by the senior. 

"I may be quite shameless when I flirted with you in public while trying to get your attention, but I'm not shameless to the attempt that I will have posters or pictures of your plaster to the walls of my office in the Kao Council building, I assured you. After all, this office will belong to future members of the Kao Council too… I wouldn't want to mentally scar them." Ootori Itsuki said with a grin, having caught on to what his dear miracle boy was trying to do earlier. 

“Mou~Itsuki-senpai…” Yuuta whined as he felt his face grew hot from the senior’s words, he blamed his earlier actions on Nayuki’s influence. The blond was commenting about the possibility of the senior having photos or posters of him decorating the interior of the office earlier, after all. 

"Well… if you really must know, there's only one photo of yours that I have in my office drawer at present and that's your profile photo from the students' particulars form. It's currently kept in the folder that contains all the application forms of the members of the former ‘Team Ootori', which reminds me I need to submit to Tsubasa now that the class-list for next year's 2-MS are being generated but keeps on forgetting. I probably should get it done by the end of today, maybe you can send me a reminder note of it later?" Ootori Itsuki requested as he moves forward to capture his boyfriend for a hug, he would have attempted to kiss the boy on the lips but he didn't think Yuuta-kun is ready for that particular step yet at the present point in time. Thus, the purplish-white haired senior would settle for cuddles and hugs whenever he could, and occasionally slips in a friendly peck on the teen's forehead or cheeks when the mood strikes. 

Yuuta allows himself to relax in the warm embrace of his boyfriend for a minute, before pulling away and turn his attention onto the box that houses the cupcakes for the members of the Kao Council. "I will drop you a note of reminder about sending our particulars to Hiragi-senpai for the generation of next year's class attendance list, shortly. Although, I don't think Hiragi-senpai would need it… he could access the copy kept in the marketing department if you didn't do the submission on your side. Anyway, here are the cupcakes for you to share with Hiragi-senpai and the rest of your friends. There's a total of 5 cupcakes, so there's enough to share among the Kao Council." 

"Oh~ these look lovely, are they of different flavors?" Ootori Itsuki sneaks a peek into the box that holds the 5 cute looking cupcakes and asks. 

"Yes, the cupcakes are of different flavors. There's chocolate, lemon, strawberry and vanilla flavors to choose from…based from what I remembered, this box holds 2 vanillas, 1 chocolate, 1 lemon, and 1 strawberry flavored cupcakes." Yuuta responded with a nod as he proceeds to inform the senior of the assortment of flavors available for the cupcakes. 

"I see… and what're your recommendations?" Ootori Itsuki inquires next, hinting at the fact that he would like to try a flavor that Yuuta prefers. 

"...I personally enjoy the vanilla and strawberry flavored cupcakes." Yuuta eventually said, careful to avert his eyes away from Ootori Itsuki because he didn't trust himself to not blush in response if they happen to meet eyes. Considering that he had to attend a mathematics class soon, Yuuta would very much prefer not to have to head off to class resembling a tomato ripe for the picking. Especially, since maths happens to be one of his weaker subjects - he would very much prefer to have all his concentration intact. 

“Really? Hmm…then maybe I ought to give either one of the flavors a try…” Ootori Itsuki mused aloud to himself, as he inwardly wonders how he could go about ensuring that he could get a taste of both cupcakes since there’s only one strawberry cupcake available. 

“Right…so the delivery’s done, and I need to head off to class now.” Yuuta darted a look at the time reflected on his mobile device before speaking up. 

“Ah…right, the 1st years need to attend regular classes on Saturday. Do you need me to walk you over to the academic block?” Ootori Itsuki inquires, knowing that his dear Yuuta has some problems with directions in general.

“It’s fine! I know how to get to the academic block from the Kao Council building!” Yuuta hurried to say, the last thing he needs now is for the senior to walk him to the outside of his classroom. That would be downright embarrassing, and most importantly he didn’t want the knowledge of his problem with directions broadcast to the entire world to know. 

"Alright then, but I would need you to message me upon reaching your classroom in this case. Can you promise me this?" Ootori Itsuki then took a step back as he relented on the idea of walking his dear Yuuta-kun to class, on the condition that the teen will message him after arriving safely at the classroom where Class 1A is scheduled to have their maths class. 

"No problem, I will make sure to message you upon my safe arrival at the classroom. I will drop you the reminder message of sending in our students' particulars to Hiragi-senpai at the same time too." Yuuta eagerly agrees and was about to leave the office when he felt his movement halted by the senior again. 

“Itsuki-senpai?” Yuuta blinked in confusion, wondering why the senior stops him from leaving, again.

"Yuuta-kun, you haven't given me a morning kiss yet." Ootori Itsuki said with a pout.

"..." Yuuta coughed twice to cover up his embarrassment before he leans over to peck the senior lightly on the cheeks. "There, your morning kiss as per request. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner." Yuuta then said as he hurries out from the senior's office before anything else derails his plans for the morning. 

On the way over to the academic block, Yuuta pops by the washroom facility of the Kao Council building to splash some water onto his face to cool off his flaming cheeks before he left for the direction of his morning class. 

"Good morning, Aka-senpai." Yuuta greeted on an auto-pilot mode as he passes by the orange-head in the corridor while heading for the washroom facility. 

"..." Akatsuki Kyoji blinked twice before registering the ‘Aka-senpai' actually refers to him, while Yuzuriha chortled in response. "You should be pleased… with the way Ootori-kun is now taking up the habit of his beau by going around addressing people according to the moniker his beau came up with, at least he didn't call you Aka-chan in your face." 

"I believe Ootori only refrain from addressing Akatsuki as such to avoid the fate of being bash in the face." Sazanami Sakuya deadpan in response, the brown-haired teen knows Ootori did it with him and Yuzuriha because the guy knows they weren't prone to violent reactions but it's different with Akatsuki. Of course, the reason why Yuzuriha and he turn a blind eye on Ootori's way of addressing them recently is that their moniker didn't sound so bad… albeit slightly childish but it wasn't as humiliating as something along the line of being dubbed a ‘baby'. 

The classes scheduled on Saturday ended around noon too, and unlike members of Team Hiragi who gets to actually sit down and enjoy the cupcakes, they had gotten from Tengenji earlier that morning. The members of ‘Stardust' actually eat the cupcakes on the vehicle send to pick them up from school to the designated TV station in preparation for their debut performance on screen later this evening. 

“Kaicchin, where do you want the candle to go? The vanilla, chocolate or strawberry cupcake?” Yuuta asks, pulling out a singular birthday candle of a thicker size as he asks. 

"...Yuuta-kun, where did you get the candle from? I certainly didn't prepare candles for the cupcakes." Nayuki inquires when he noticed the candle which Yuuta had to retrieve from one of the zipper compartment of the teen's bag. 

“Ah… I nicked it off from Akane’s birthday cake order a few days back?” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he responded. 

"...If my memory serves me right, Akane-kun has his birthday on a Monday. How on earth did you end up as the person to pick up the cake?" Nayuki questions, in confusion. 

"I was in the area where the bakery was situated in and Ryu-chan was running a bit late on his side so he asks for me to pick the cake up first. I may have nicked a candle off from the pack given by the bakery when I went to collect the birthday cake for Akane-chan's birthday party. Later, I handed the cake over to Ryu-chan outside the dorm where he then proceeds to bring the cake to where the party was held." Yuuta responded with a cheeky smile on his face. 

"...Was it the day you went shopping for Tsukigami-kun's birthday gift?" Nayuki eventually made the connection, seeing as that's the only period whereby Yuuta wasn't in their sighting range. The green-eyed teen went shopping for the birthday gift for Tsukigami Kaito in the companionship of Aizome Kento. Of course, the blue-haired member of ‘Thrive' was not shopping for Tsukigami but for Korekuni Ryuji instead - a member of the KitaKore who is having his birthday on 11 November, about a week after Tsukigami Kaito. 

"Yes…but technically, I was shopping for both Kaicchin and Ryu-chan's birthday gifts," Yuuta responded he left out Sawatari Eigo of Team Hiragi because he didn't know what to buy Eicchin yet. He decides if by the time closer to the date and he still cannot decide on a gift, he would just give some shopping vouchers to the teen instead. 

"Right…coming back to the candle, I think I would want to use it on the chocolate cupcake." Tsukigami Kaito interjected before more time was wasted away. They need to get this part over and done with before the vehicle comes to a stop at the parking lot of the TV station. 

They then proceed to borrow the lighter to light up the candle from the driver who is in charge of driving the vehicle that shuttles them from the school to the TV station. Under Nayuki's insistence, everyone sang a birthday song for Tsukigami Kaito before the navy-haired teen was finally allowed to blow out the candle. They then proceed to eat a few cupcakes before stepping off the multipurpose van and made their way into the TV station. 

Yashamaru Sakutaro and Ayaka-san met up with them at the reception lobby of the TV station, they were then given staff pass that will allow them entry to the restricted areas of the building. 

"Good afternoon, boys. Now, we will proceed to the holding room before I give a briefing on what to expect for the performance later. I have the program rundown with me, and Yuuta-kun I know the usual practice is to schedule a production meeting with the program team before the actual performance comes along… but unfortunately, ‘Stardust' does not have that much time on hand. Luckily though, the music program that ‘Stardust' is slate to make an appearance today isn't focused solely on the team so it will be easier to wing it on the fly." Yashamaru said, greeting the members of ‘Stardust' in general first before directing his gaze upon Yuuta. 

“I understand, can I have a look at the program rundown for the show?” Yuuta then asks, following his teammates from behind as he conversed with Yashamaru. The rest of his teammates were walking behind Ayaka-san who is leading them towards the holding room for ‘Stardust’. 

“Sure, but I suggest for you to look at it only after settling down in the holding room. Surely, I don’t have to warn you of the dangers of reading while walking?” Yashamaru commented wryly as he handed the copy of the program rundown to Yuuta. 

"Of course, I may have made a lot of crazy decisions in your opinion but I assured you my common sense is still very much intact," Yuuta responded just as drily. 

The details about the program rundown for ‘Stardust' debut performance aside, literally everyone who knew of ‘Stardust' TV debut performance is seated in front of their TV unit at precisely 7pm on the dot. The students' lounge of the school dormitory is exceptionally crowded this particular evening, so much so that Fuyusawa Ryo take a double-take when he passes by the lounge while on his way to the dining hall. 

“Is there any event going on in the students’ lounge that the 2nd years weren't informed of?" Fuyusawa Ryo could not help but asks as he turns towards the lady caretaker who just stepped out from her room and into the hallway likely to visit the washroom facility. 

Due to the dorm residents' being from the high school division, the washroom facilities are mostly used by males. Except for the ground floor, where the caretaker of the dorm - which is a lady resides. Hence, the ground floor toilet facilities are labeled as unisex bathroom but there would not be any issues of awkwardness arising as there is only one single washroom cubicle on the ground floor and typically only the caretaker uses it because the residents prefer to use the common bathroom situated on the floor where their dorm rooms are located upon. 

“Oh…no, today’s the scheduled date for ‘Stardust’ debut performance. I guess the first-years are just gathering in the students’ lounge to watch the show, the TV unit is after all, only available in the lounge.” The lady caretaker dubbed ‘dorm mama’ by some of the residents laughed as she responded to Fuyusawa Ryo’s inquiry. 

“I see…thank you for the clarification.” Fuyusawa Ryo then said, before he ignores the crowd at the students’ lounge and continues on his way to the dining hall. 

In the dining hall, Fuyusawa first collected his food tray from the multilevel kitchen movable racks which were wheeled in by the caretaker earlier from the main kitchen of the dorm where the majority of the residents' food and meals were prepared. The aquamarine short-haired teen then proceeds to carry his food tray over to the table where his friends and classmates were seated. 

“Where’s Shiki?” Fuyusawa Ryo glances about the dining hall and asks when he failed to spot the auburn-haired friend of his. 

“Hmm…no idea, Kasugano - you are always with him. So, did Shiki inform you where he would be this evening?” Chiaki Takafumi asks, turning towards the pink-haired teen who is seated with Irinatsu Masashi at the next table. 

“He’s over at the students’ lounge, he wants to watch the debut performance of ‘Stardust’ - he says.” Kasugano Shion responded in a soft tone of voice. 

“...Does he intends to skip dinner for that?” Fuyusawa Ryo inquires with a frown etched on his face, he couldn’t understand Shiki’s way of thinking at times. Just like the time he couldn’t fathom why Shiki would forsake their team training to go and tutor the team which Kasugano and Irinatsu were on to help them out with the choreography of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ and to catch up to the rest of the candidates’ level of skills so to ensure that the team Kasugano and Irinatsu was on would have a better chance at passing the newcomers’ debut stage performance. 

“Shiki has already eaten his dinner, he ate together with the Mishima cousins from the 2nd year instrumental department, I believe.” Irinatsu Masashi commented from his seat, without looking up from his IPAD. 

"...I see." Fuyusawa Ryo muttered under his breath before he focuses his energy and attention on his own dinner instead. Initially, he wanted to ask since when did Shiki have friends from the instrumental department but then he realized he doesn't actually know how many friends his auburn-haired friend actually has to be honest. For all he knows, Shiki could have known the entire 2nd-year students' cohort and nobody would find it strange because he is always seen loitering about in school mingling and interacting with all kinds of people. 

“Irinatsu, what are you doing? Your food’s getting cold, you know?” Kasugano Shion sighed aloud as he asks his friend who is totally engrossed in the IPAD. 

"Right…I supposed you wouldn't be open to the idea of feeding me?" Irinatsu asks in a jesting tone of voice, which immediately had Kasugano staring at him as though he had gone round the bend. 

“I don’t swing that way.” Kasugano Shion deadpan in response. 

There was a pause before Irinatsu Masashi howled in laughter, it took a bit of time but the dark-skin teen finally recovers from his laughing episode. "Good gracious, I don't swing that way either! I'm not Ootori-senpai, thank you very much! I meant it neutrally, I was busy… and you were nagging at me to eat, so I was just asking it as a joke. Of course, I know you won't oblige my request." 

“...Just what are you so busy with, anyway?” Kasugano Shion rolls his eyes in response to Irinatsu’s words, and pardon him for leaping to the wrong conclusion but the fact is… the last feeding scene he encountered was at the outdoor stage of the amphitheater and the duo involved in that act was none other than the infamous Ootori Itsuki and that miracle boy of the former Team Ootori. 

"Oh, …it's a side project I've taken up in collaboration with a friend of mine in the composition department. He's enlisting my help in assisting in the music production of a song which he has already done up the lyrics, he just didn't have time to do the music arrangement part for the song due to his other composition work on hand." Irinatsu Masashi shrugged as he responded, finally setting aside his IPAD to concentrate on the task of finishing his dinner. 

“Wait…you can do music composition?” Fuyusawa Ryo who overheard Irinatsu’s response to Kasugano interrupted then. 

"Yes…I do know how to compose music, it's just a matter of whether I'm motivated enough to do it or not. I wouldn't be a proper Irinatsu without such training, my family may have been proud owners of several recording studios these days…but they started out as a humble music composer for artistes under various records labels. These records label later become our strong supporters and have continued to work with us over the years. I may be from the vocal department before joining the musical department officially this year, but during admission, I was given the option of both vocal and composition department. Being lazy, I picked the vocal department over the composition department… I doubt I would be here today if I had joined the composition department at the start. Their curriculum takes up too much time, and compositions aren't easy to do…you can get stuck on something for ages because the inspirations don't flow smoothly." Irinatsu Masashi responded as he launched into an explanation of how he came to join the musical department, albeit he didn't enjoy Fuyusawa's personality that much… but it is basic courtesy to reply when someone asks a question. 

“Irinatsu, cease talking and start eating if you want to have ample time to work on that side project of yours. I slept early, and I can’t sleep with lights on.” Kasugano Shion took his chance to interject, redirecting his dark-skin roommate’s attention back on the dinner which has gone cold by now. 

The pink-haired teen may respect the hardworking trait in the aquamarine-haired teen, but he definitely does not like the way Fuyusawa acts around other people. First off, Fuyusawa is always giving off a cold, and unfeeling vibe that makes people feel uncomfortable. Secondly, the aquamarine teen has a high and mighty attitude that disturbs both Kasugano and Irinatsu to no end but neither of them wants to blow things out of proportion so they mostly kept quiet about their dislike towards the aquamarine-haired teen. Besides, it isn't as though they can't work with Fuyusawa at all…and besides Shiki was a friend of Fuyusawa first before theirs. Not wanting Shiki to be trapped in the middle, Kasugano and Irinatsu just shrugged off their general dislike of the aquamarine-haired teen and tried to focus on the more positive traits of Fuyusawa instead. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 36 is done, and I had officially brought the members of the S3 Kao Council into the picture. So, this chapter started out with the over-abundance of cupcakes baked by our sweet Nayuki… and then they have to distribute it out :P Yuuta gets the delivery to the Kao Council, and we see some interaction between Itsuki and Yuuta in person. 
> 
> Last but not least, I made Irinatsu a member of the vocal department before joining the musical department as opposed to the composition department because I just recalled - in one of the earlier chapters, Tomo mention Irinatsu shared a class with them during their first year and thus… ^^;; I had to make Irinatsu a member of the vocal department to fit with what I said way back in one of the earlier chapters. Should be the chapter where the video of Ayanagi Showtime was shared to B-Pro members… 
> 
> Finally, I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter :D


	37. Finalizing the plans for the advanced Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the first part of the chapter comprises of the meeting between the present Kao Council and the S3 Kao Council members.  
The next part of the chapter has Yuuta finalizing the plans for the advanced Christmas party with his friends.  
Last part of the chapter touched on the plans Stardust have for Christmas day itself.  
Last but not least, I apologize for the late update today. *Dogeza*

On the morning of 6th November 2017, a Monday - the five nominees who are still blissfully unaware that they have been elected as the new Kao Council for the next school year receive an official summoning notice to drop by the Kao Council after their last class for the day upon their arrival in school. 

"Does anyone of you has any idea what this summons is about?" Shiki Toma waved the official notice that he had just received from the hands of their homeroom teacher, and asks. 

Kasugano Shion and Irinatsu Masashi shake their heads to indicate that they have no idea, while Fuyusawa and Chiaki shared a look among themselves before Fuyusawa commented. "I may have an inkling, but nothing is certain at this point in time." 

“I guess, we will all find out when we swing by the Kao Council office later this afternoon.” Chiaki Takafumi shrugged his response before he headed towards the back of the classroom where his seat was and sat down in preparation for the homeroom period to start. 

Arriving outside the meeting room of the Kao Council, the five stood staring at the door separating them from the inside of the room for a few minutes before Shiki Toma indicates for the aquamarine-haired teen standing next to him to knock upon the door. The door was answered within the next three seconds, and immediately they found themselves coming face to face with the infamous weirdo of the academy - Ootori Itsuki. 

“I’m sure the five of you are wondering why you have been summoned to the office of the Kao Council, right?” Ootori Itsuki grinned as he addressed the five teens that now stood in the meeting room of the Kao Council, still looking quite befuddled by the entire situation in general.

"Erm… yeah." Shiki Toma nodded in response, it is quite confusing and while Fuyusawa did share his opinion that their presence being summoned by the Kao Council might have something to do with the election of the next Kao Council members…Shiki still has some reservations about that. 

First off, Kasugano and Irinatsu weren't from the same team as Fuyusawa, Chiaki and him when they were in the first year… and while technically, there isn't a rule that members on the Kao Council need to be from the same team. The tradition tends to lean towards the direction of picking members from the same team, so there could be a smoother teamwork and communications flow. Henceforth, when Ootori Itsuki blatantly told them straight that they had been elected as a member of the new Kao Council. Their reactions, maybe except for Fuyusawa and Chiaki, must have been quite comical because Ootori Itsuki broke into laughter upon one look at their face. 

"Hahaha~ oh gosh, sorry… one of you has to continue on my behalf…I apologize but hahaha~" Ootoro Itsuki laughed so hard until he felt his sides ache from the laughter, and in the end - Hiragi Tsubasa, the only one not affected by Ootori's reaction had to take over the role to explain the situation to the five gobsmacked teens standing in the meeting room staring at Ootori's dramatic reaction. 

“I apologize on behalf of my teammate’s behavior.” Hiragi Tsubasa said, the first thing he took over Ootori’s role in handling the explanation process for the members of the new Kao Council was to apologize for his elder sibling’s dramatic reaction to the facial expressions of Shiki Toma, Kasugano Shion and Irinatsu Masashi to the news of them being nominated to be the members of the Kao Council following the graduation of the present council members. 

“It’s fine, we should apologize too. Our reactions were probably too comical since it managed to send Ootori-senpai down the path of madness laughter.” Shiki Toma shakes his head as he responded, upon the recovery of his speech ability. 

"Anyway, like what that idiot had said earlier - the five of you are here today because you have been selected as the members for the next Kao Council." Hiragi Tsubasa repeated Ootori's words from before, only rephrasing it more eloquently. 

"Honestly, you are laughing too much…Ootori." Sazanami Sakuya commented despite his own smile of amusement as he thought back to the reaction from the trio of Shiki Toma, Kasugano Shion, and Irinatsu Masashi earlier. 

The auburn-haired teen was literally gaping when Ootori announced that they have been chosen as the members of the next Kao Council and that Shiki Toma has been named the head figure for the new Kao Council. Kasugano Shion had his eyes widen and his reaction split between utter disbelief of his own election as a fellow member, and happiness for the news of Shiki Toma being named as the head for the new Kao Council. Irinatsu Masashi has repeated the word ‘Wow' numerous times under his breath, followed by the word ‘Unbelievable' on a looping system. 

The only two people that reacted in a calming manner was Fuyusawa Ryo and Chiaki Takafumi, both of the serious type. Albeit, the moment Ootori had announced that the head figure for the new Kao Council is Shiki Toma…Fuyusawa had his eyes widen for a second before recovering. Was the decision to named Shiki as the future head figure for the new Kao Council that unexpected for the aquamarine-haired teen? Sazanami Sakuya could not help but wonder to himself. 

For Fuyusawa Ryo, when it was announced that they have been named for the members of the new Kao Council. The aquamarine-haired teen was both thrilled and smug, but when Ootori Itsuki announced the head figure for the new Kao Council being Shiki Toma - he felt a burst of dissatisfaction from the deepest part of his soul. 

Upon the sight of Ootori Itsuki breaking down in laughter over Shiki's reaction to the news, Fuyusawa had felt a faint glimmer of hope that the part about Shiki being named as the head figure for the new Kao Council was just a joke. Unfortunately, though, Hiragi Tsubasa who took over the rest of the briefing session had dashed that faint glimmer soon enough by repeating everything Ootori Itsuki had mentioned earlier - just phrased in a more eloquent manner. 

“Is there anything behind the cause of your hesitation to take up the role?” Ootori Itsuki, who had finally recovered from his laughing fit rejoin Hiragi back up at the front and butted into the conversation when he caught sight of the look of hesitation on Shiki Toma’s face. 

“To be frank, I don’t really like certain aspects of the school’s culture. So, I’m not quite sure if I want to abide by them…but being on the Kao Council would mean the need to play to their tune.” Shiki Toma responded in a matter-of-fact tone. 

In response to Shiki's words, Ootori plastered on a serious expression as he told the auburn-haired teen. "That makes it all the more important for you to take up the role of the head figure for the new Kao Council if you don't like something the way it is - tries to change it into something you would like. As the head figure of the Kao Council, you get the right to bargain and negotiate with members of the school management board directly. Albeit, it will take a lot of time and is hard work… but at the end of the day, you are bound to reap the rewards of your hard work." 

That appears to be what persuaded Shiki Toma into agreeing and accepting the role of the head figure for the new Kao Council. Once that issue is out of the way, Ootori Itsuki gave the members of the new Kao Council a homework of sort - they are to come up with their own variation of the Kao Council Song. 

“Variation of the Kao Council song?!” The five members of the new Kao Council repeated incredulously.

“Yes, the version which we are doing differs from the version performed by the Kao Council members over the last few years. We are the first to do a variation, but since we are talking about changing the school - we might as well start off from the Kao Council song.” Ootori Itsuki nodded in affirmation as he told the five teens in front of him. 

“Interesting…” Irinatsu commented, and then he was promptly informed by the rest of his friends that they will depend on him for the variation of the Kao Council song arrangement. 

“Hmm…I guess this is something up your alley, isn’t it - Irinatsu?” Fuyusawa Ryo said then, flicking his gaze towards the dark-skin blond’s direction. 

"..." Irinatsu Masashi groaned inwardly with dread if he had known this would happen… he would never tell Fuyusawa Ryo of his family background and history in music composition. Are they going to dump such tasks on him every single time from now onward?! However, he knows there's no way he's going to wriggle out of this task set upon him by Fuyusawa…and as talented as Shiki was, the composition is just something out of the auburn-haired teen's league. 

With an inward sigh and a look of resignation on his face, Irinatsu Masashi inquires as he turns towards the silver-haired(?) senior's direction. "When's the deadline for the new variation of the Kao Council song?" 

“The deadline eh…I guess that would be in April next year, on the first day of the new school year. That will be your team’s anthem when the group of you presented yourselves to the entire school as the proud members of the new Kao Council.” Ootori pretended to mull over the question for some time before grinning in response at the blue-eyed blond. 

As the five nominees for the new Kao Council piled out of the meeting room, Ootori Itsuki turns towards the members of the present Kao Council and asks. "So…what do you guys say we have our afternoon tea session now?" 

“...Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” Yuzuriha blinked once then twice, before turning towards Ootori with a look of confusion on his face. 

"Well…I'm in a mood for a tea break, and I wasn't sure if you were going to bring it up so I decided to do it in your stead? Is that okay?" Ootori Itsuki turns towards his green-haired friend and ask. 

Yuzuriha shrugged, and once everyone was agreeable to the idea. The green-haired member of the Kao Council bustled off to get the items needed for the afternoon tea session from his office. 

“I’m surprised you aren’t spending your time messaging Hoshitani.” Hiragi Tsubasa commented as Yuzuriha bustled off to prepare the items needed for their afternoon tea session. 

“Ah…Yuuta-kun and I had an agreement. Aside from the morning greeting message, and idle chit-chat session every night before bedtime… try to keep the rest of the hours in between message-free unless it’s to confirm any plans arrangements. After all, Yuuta-kun is busier then I am these days.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged, toying around with his mobile device.

The purplish-white hair member of the Kao Council was handling his mobile device so carelessly that when it chimed with an incoming message from the chat application - it nearly rolls off the meeting table. 

"Geez…I worried about the lifespan of your mobile device if this is the way you usually handle it." Akatsuki Kyoji lamented as he rescued the mobile device of Ootori Itsuki before it could roll off the table.

“Right, sorry…” Ootori responded somewhat sheepishly, as he retrieved his mobile device from the orange-haired member of the Kao Council. 

Yuuta: Can I double verify with you the number of attendants for the advanced Christmas party?

Itsuki: Sure…you are doing the final check now?

Yuuta: Yep, Nayuki needs time to plan the Christmas party menu so it would help if we could get the numbers down as soon as possible.

“Yuuta-kun wants to confirm the number of attendants for the advanced Christmas party that’s to take place in the school’s dorm - student’s lounge on the 23rd of December. I know Yuzuriha is going, what about the rest of you?" Ootori Itsuki then asks, turning his inquiring eyes upon the rest of the members. 

"I'm going." Sazanami Sakuya nodded, first of all, his entire star-team seems to be showing up and Yuzuriha demands to drag him along to the party if he didn't agree to RSVP for the event himself. Since he does not wish to be seen in such an unsightly light, he supposed he would just have to turn up for the event. 

“Tsubasa?” Ootori asks next, deciding to leave Akatsuki for last. 

"Yes, I'm going as well. Tatsumi was saying he or rather Team Hiragi has something for me…" Hiragi Tsubasa responded as he wonders just what exactly his students had taken it upon themselves to gift him for his impending birthday. 

“Well…if everyone is going to be there, then I supposed I’m in as well.” Akatsuki Kyoji sighed aloud before responding. 

Itsuki: Just check with them, all of us are coming. *smiley emoji*

Yuuta: Good to know *smiley emoji* Also, Na-chan asks if there's anything they don't eat. 

Itsuki: Erm no… neither of them is too picky about food actually. However, if you are asking for specific, Saku would say his favorite food is carbohydrate food. Yuzuriha would be breakfast classic…something to do with the soft-boiled egg? Akatsuki leans towards sour fruits and berries in general. As for me, I think you already know…

Yuuta: I see… oh, before I forgot. Please inform Yuzu-senpai that there isn’t a gift exchange segment, but a couple of us would give Hiragi-senpai his birthday gift during the party since we won’t be seeing him on his birthday. 

Itsuki: What about mine? *hopeful emoji*

Yuuta: … You will get your presents from me on the 24th of Dec when we meet, as for the rest of the team. I’m not sure what they are giving you, but most likely you will get them on the 23rd of Dec during the party as well. Alright, that’s all for now - I will chat with you again later tonight. I need to confirm the party plans with Nakacchin now. 

Itsuki: Okay~ Love you <3333 *kiss emoji* *Red Heart emoji* 

“Yuzu-chan, Yuuta-kun says there’s no gift exchange segment for the party.” Ootori Itsuki informed the moment the green-haired member reappeared in the doorway with a catering cart that holds the snacks and tea service. 

“Oh…okay, then perhaps we should bring some food over to share? I don’t know what’s the culture over here, but I don’t feel comfortable showing up at a party empty-handed.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion suggested, flicking his gaze towards Hiragi for support. He skipped the idea of consulting Ootori because knowing Ootori, the guy likely won’t bat an eyelid and just turns up at events empty-handed with ease. 

"Well…I'll leaves it up to you guys to decide, but whatever you guys decide to bring along - just avoid bringing a Christmas cake. Since I believe Nayuki-kun will take it upon himself to bake the cake for the party." Ootori Itsuki said, nonchalantly. 

While members of the Kao Council talk among themselves to decide what to bring for the Christmas party, in another part of the school - members of the ‘Stardust’ sans Kuga Shuu and Tengenji Kakeru were meeting with Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami to go through and made some finalization to the party plans.

"Where're the other two members of your team?" Nakakoji Haruma asks when he arrived at the meet-up point to find only Yuuta, Tsukigami and Nayuki present at the designated meeting spot. 

"Modeling assignment," Yuuta responded easily enough. 

“Both of them at the same time?” Nakakoji Haruma asks with an eyebrow raised. 

"Indeed - Kuga's doing the modeling for the catalog of a mid-range brand today, as for Tengenji - I think he's modeling for a series of men kimono today? Sorry, I'm not really paying attention when it comes down to their individual job assignments." Yuuta responded while Tsukigami and Nayuki waved his concern off by saying. 

"Yuuta-kun, you have enough on your plate as it is. Besides, you are the team leader, not the team manager - there's no reason for you to keep track of the individual job assignments that come knocking on their door." Nayuki said. 

“Exactly, that’s what Mogami-san’s existence is for…it’s her job to manage our individual job assignments after all.” Tsukigami Kaito commented. 

“Wait… you guys are also using Mogami-san’s services?” Nakakoji Haruma asks, sounding slightly confused. 

"Well duh… Mogami Saiko is the manager assigned to manage ‘Stardust' individual job assignments, of course, we are using her services. As for why she's also managing Kitahara's job assignments… I think it's probably because Kitahara was used as Tengenji's stand-in the other time for the Saint Laurent modeling job… that's why she ended up taking on Kitahara's scheduling job too." Tsukigami Kaito explained while Nayuki commented. 

"Does that mean…Kitahara-kun is considered a branch of a member of ‘Stardust' now in the office books?" 

Yuuta cough twice to cover up his own amusement on the topic, before commenting. "Anyway, Sumisora-san is handling 14 individuals at one time. Mogami is only handling 5, well…6 if you count Kitahara - she still has plenty of quotas to spare." 

Albeit, Mogami Saiko is only named Yuuta's manager in the name on the paper document but no one within the company is going to comment on that because Yuuta's situation is unique. Comes to think of it, there are a dozen people involved in the management of ‘Stardust' work schedule. First off, Yashamaru and Ayaka-san represent High Edge Records; Sumisora Tsubasa represents Gandara Music and Mogami Saiko represents Daikoku Productions since one cannot always expect the two bosses to do the work themselves. Of course, last but not least - the marketing department of Ayanagi Academy and the Kao Council. 

And then, Yashamaru of High Edge Records needs to collaborate with Sumisora Tsubasa of Gandara Music to ensure there isn't a clash in ‘Stardust' and ‘B-Pro' or ‘Thrive' performance events. Likewise, when it comes down to individual job assignments, Sumisora Tsubasa also needs to collaborate with Mogami Saiko to ensure the job assignments of Ashu Yuuta and Hoshitani Yuuta doesn't clash at any point in time. Ayaka-san, on the other hand, will need to collaborate with the marketing department of Ayanagi Academy to ensure that the live performance event arranged and scheduled by High Edge Records doesn't clash with any school-related events which ‘Stardust' would need to attend or be present on-site due to their spokesperson status. 

"Anyway, the topic of our work schedules aside. Nakacchin, have you finalized the performance list for the party yet?" Yuuta then asks, steering the topic of conversation back to the Christmas party plans. 

“Right…basically, this is the list of songs which we were thinking of doing.” Nakakoji Haruma said as he slipped a piece of note over to Yuuta for the teen’s perusal. 

The list included songs like the infamous ‘White Love’ from Speed, ‘Wish’ from the boy-band Arashi, ‘Merry x Merry Xmas’ and ‘Mr. Snowman’ from E-girls, ‘White Wishes’ from 9nines. There’s also a series of songs performed by Kuraki Mai such as ‘Winter Bells’, ‘All I want’, ‘24 Xmas Time’ as well as the ‘Meri Kuri’ from Boa, ‘Oh Merry Christmas’ from the band Mihimaru GT and even ‘Burnin Xmas’ from TM Revolution is also on the list. 

"I'm surprised that you didn't include the infamous Frozen song on the list…" Yuuta could only comment after he went through the entire list of songs Nakakoji Haruma had wanted to do for the party. 

"I wanted to… but the TKK boys are against the idea, says they did it over the last two years for some Christmas Carnival event hosted by some malls or something. They also rejected other songs that are from the animated series as well… it's a miracle I even managed to get them to cover ‘White Wishes' from 9nines." Nakakoji Haruma sighed aloud as he responded to Yuuta's inquiry. 

"...They only agree to that song because they hadn't covered it before." Yuuta snorted in response to the words of his middle-school friend. That, and the fact that the song ‘White Wishes' by 9nine was released at a later timing than the Frozen song… so the song's popularity might not be strong enough to have the TKK boys covers it during events and functions as opposed to the infamous Frozen song which Yuuta can safely say is on every event organizer's playlist. 

“Right…so I take it that you have no issues with the repertoire lists?” Nakakoji Haruma asks. 

"Nope, no issues…seeing as I'm only doing ‘White Love', ‘Wish', ‘Merry x Merry Xmas', ‘Mr. Snowman' and ‘White Wishes'. The rest would be handled by you guys so I'm good." Yuuta answered, and he is also satisfied to see that the TKK boys had kept Nakacchin from derailing from the Christmas and Winter songs plan and throw songs of B-Pro into the performance list. 

"Okay… performance list confirmed, attendants list is also more or less finalized…so I guess the next thing on the agenda is the food menu for the party?" Yuuta refers to the checklist in front of him as he checked off the topics that have already gone through or has already been decided upon. 

"First up, the Christmas cake - a round sponge cake, or a square sponge cake? I'm not doing log cake because that would need quite a lot to feed the entire party attendants." Nayuki declared, as he turns towards Yuuta and handed the cake size guide over to his friend for decision. 

"Okay… so we need to pick the size of the cake, and then what?" Yuuta glanced at the size chart guide as he asks for the list of attendants again to see which would be more suitable. 

"The flavors of the cake I guess, there's the typical chocolate cake and also the traditional strawberry shortcake flavor. The design would be the standard Christmas design I guess…but ultimately how the design would be shall be dependable on whether you pick a round or square sponge for the cake." Nayuki said, while there is still other food that needs to be decided on the menu - the cake is the most important in Nayuki's opinion. 

“I think we can do 2 cakes, that way Na-chan… you won’t have to fret about what gift to buy Hiragi-senpai for his birthday.” Yuuta eventually suggested, because he knew there’s a high chance of him and Kaicchin preferring the strawberry shortcake flavor but the rest of the party attendant prefers the chocolate flavor cake. Thus, he decides to have his blond friend bake 2 cakes but of different flavors instead. 

"Good idea… alright, problem solved for me. What about you guys?" Nayuki then shifts inquiring eyes on his two teammates, he basically skipped over Nakakoji Haruma since the teen don't really need to contribute to the part about Hiragi-senpai's birthday celebration being included as part of the advanced Christmas party since that portion is more of the Team Hiragi's responsibility to cover. 

“Wait…wait…the advanced Christmas party also serves as the advanced birthday party for Hiragi-senpai?” Nakakoji Haruma blinked in puzzlement. 

“Correction, it serves as the advanced birthday celebration of both Ootori and Hiragi-senpai. Albeit, for Yuuta - it’s mainly for Hiragi-senpai…since he’s meeting Ootori-senpai in person on the 24th of December himself. They could celebrate privately then." Nayuki Toru turns towards the black-haired teen from Team Sazanami and smiled in response. 

“...Was that why the entire Kao Council decides to turn up for the party?” Nakakoji Haruma then asks, he has been dying to ask this question since he was informed that the seniors are going to be present for the party. 

“Nope, that’s not it. The Kao Council are meeting up on the morning of the 24th of December to celebrate Hiragi and Itsuki-senpai’s birthday over brunch.” Yuuta shakes his head in response.

“Oh…” Nakakoji Haruma dropped the subject then, deciding that he probably wouldn’t be able to solve the ‘mystery’ unless he gathers up his courage to go and ask the seniors himself which he probably wouldn’t do. Not everyone is Hoshitani Yuuta, who dares to contradict and butt head with Akatsuki Kyoji; sort of befriend Hiragi Tsubasa and then agrees to date Ootori Itsuki.

"Anyway, coming back to the topic of discussion - we should probably do two separate cakes in different flavors. As for the size of the cake…I will come back to you shortly. I need to double-check the number of attendants, again. If you may, Kaicchin…" Yuuta said as he turns towards Tsukigami Kaito for a number of the attendants so he could do a rough estimate on the size of the cake to select. 

“Let’s see… from the 3rd years, we have the Kao Council members and the elder brother of Tetsu and another 2 to 3 guys from Koumoto Hiroshi's group of friends coming for the party. They are either there to join in the Christmas spirits or they are here to celebrate Ootori and Hiragi-senpai's birthday in advance, I'm not very certain." Tsukigami Kaito shrugged, he wasn't expecting the 3rd years' students outside of their social circle to join in the party previously so he was surprised when these guys show up out of the blue and ask if they could join the party the other day during lunch. 

However, seeing as these 3rd years mention being a friend of Tetsu’s brother so he supposed he could just add them to the list and thus… now they have a total of 12 attendants including the Kao Council members from the 3rd years' cohort attending the party. 

“Okay… so 12 from the 3rd years, how about the 2nd years?" Yuuta decided then that the 8-inch cake is probably not enough, so they have to now consider the bigger sizing cake. 

“The 2nd years… we have the KitaKore, the Mishima cousins, and then Honjo-senpai and his team of composition pals. Basically, those that assist us in the Ayanagi Festival for our guerrilla performance will be showing up for the party. So that's another 8…no wait, make that 9. Irinatsu-senpai might be joining in the party as well, Honjo-senpai was talking about needing to thank him for his assistance in helping out with the completion of Na-chan's solo song." Tsukigami Kaito checked the attendance list for the RSVP names and found a plus-1 indication next to Honjo Kotaro's name. 

"And who is joining the party among the first years?" Yuuta asks next, mentally doing a calculation on the number of people attending the party now. 

“Well… there’s the entire team of Team Hiragi, and Team Sazanami for certain. That makes 10 already, and then there’s the trio from Team Yuzuriha which brings the number up to 13… and then there’s us - which makes the number total up to 18. Oh… okay, I almost left out another trio from Team Akatsuki… so 21 in total?” Tsukigami glances over to Yuuta to see if the teen has any more names to add on to the list. 

"You can make the number 30 for the first-years. I know Isshiki Kanade of Team Akatsuki is not coming because the Isshiki family has its own event during the Christmas season. Ageha Riku and Hachiya Sou are also not coming, they already have plans for the entire of their winter break period. As for Monji-kun…he's a toss-up actually, so I guess he might decide to show up if he got nothing better to do. That would bring the number up to 22, and why I say to make it 30… because the Mochizuki siblings will be joining in. I just got their RSVP via a private message, so that's 25… and then we need to factor in the possibility of the Nayuki twins deciding to swing by, and the trio from our fan-club. The 5 from middle-school division combined with the 25 from our own year… makes it 30 in total." Yuuta sighed as he summarized and based on the total number he got from adding across the levels - the total number of anticipated attendants for the party is 49. 

"49…rounding up to 50 for easier calculation, I think about 2 cakes of 10-inch sizing would be sufficient. Here comes the question, do you want them in a round sponge or square sponge?" Nayuki briefly wonders if he could opt for catering for the rest of the menu instead… as capable as he is, he doubts he could feed 50 mouths by himself. 

“Round sponge, I think I prefer round cakes.” Yuuta mulled over the shape of the cake for a few seconds before declaring. 

"Okay… so 2 round 10-inch cakes in 2 separate flavors. Considered it done, seeing as there are 50 mouths to feed… can we call in external catering instead? I don't think I can handle that much food preparation alone." Nayuki finally broaches the subject, and Yuuta laughs a little at the dreadful look on his friend's face. 

"You know… I wasn't really expecting you to feed everyone so I have already gotten the catering contacts from Massu the other day through an email. ‘MoonS' tends to be the one holding the parties for B-Pro, and Mikarin refuses to cook for everyone so we call for mini party platters every time without fail. Anyway, here's the brochure and the different caterer menu. Let me know which one you like and I will make the arrangement on my side, of course, I will be paying for the catering. This is equivalent to my Christmas gift to you guys because I really have no idea what to buy you guys at present." Yuuta told Nayuki once he was certain the Nakakoji Haruma was completely outside of earshot, the black-haired teen had gone off to the washroom earlier and thus Yuuta was able to talk freely for a few minutes. 

"Ah… speaking of Christmas presents, I doubt anyone of us would have time to do Christmas shopping since we are always around one another due to ‘Stardust' activities. How about we meet up for Christmas and do something together?" Nayuki suggested, short of cooking for everyone he really has no idea what to give his friends for Christmas. Considering he's already baking the cake for the party on 23rd of Dec, he’s not going to bake more cakes for his friend and teammates cause he takes the diet plan very seriously so he was thinking of inviting them out for some outdoor activities instead. 

"Not an issue for me…I'm available on Christmas day itself since I'm spending Christmas eve with my family members already…I'm free to do what I want for Christmas." Tsukigami Kaito said in response to Nayuki's suggestion. 

"I should be fine too, but let me double-check with Tsubasa-chan and comes back to you. Out of curiosity, what do you have a plan for us to do?" Yuuta asks then, and then promptly informs the duo that isn't around through the group chat under ‘Team Ootori' about Nayuki's plan for them to meet up on Christmas for some activities. 

"I was contemplating between skiing or ice-skating. What do you guys think…?" Nayuki asks, sounding somewhat hesitant as he voices his plans aloud to his two friends. 

"If you are looking at skiing, it will probably take the entire day since it requires a day trip via bullet train up to the GALA Yuzawa Ski Resort which is in the Niigata prefecture. Based on the response I just gathered from Shuu-chan, it might be better to stick to ice-skating instead. For the rinks, I know there's one in the citizen plaza of Shinjuku…the rates are reasonable too, at least if Na-chan is thinking of paying the entry fee for every one of us. It won't break the bank as compared to a day trip to the ski resort." Yuuta smirked, as though reading the blond's thoughts causing Nayuki to turn a vivid shade of red. 

“Yuuta-kun, how did you know what I was thinking?” Nayuki covered his face with his palms as he groaned aloud, embarrassed beyond reasoning.

"Simple - you started frowning as soon as you read the catering menu pricing for 50 pax. Subconsciously, you will want to treat me back somehow…but Na-chan, you have to take into account the fact that I have more money sitting in the bank than you do at present." Yuuta responded, while he didn't elaborate his statement - he believes both Tsukigami and Nayuki would know what he meant by he have more money sitting in the bank than the rest of them. 

Upon Yuuta’s reminder, the realization finally sets in on Nayuki. No wonder, Yuuta didn’t bat an eyelid when he announced that he would be paying for the catering service. Probably, out of the entire group only Yuuta and Tengenji would have no issues paying that much amount off-hand. Tengenji due to his rich boy status and Yuuta due to his aplenty money stored away in his wallet and bank account. It seems the idea of Yuuta earning double wage always seems to slip his notice… Nayuki sighed inwardly as he berated himself from being silly again. 

“So, ice-skating trip on Christmas day - all agreeable?” Nayuki said after taking a few moments to reorganize his thoughts. 

"I do not foresee any issues, but I'll check with Tsubasa-chan just the same. I come back to you tonight on this." Yuuta responded while Tsukigami answered the blond with an ‘OK' hand sign. Meanwhile, Yuuta typed a message under the chat group of ‘Team Ootori' announcing the plan Nayuki had in mind for them to do on Christmas day, itself. 

Yuuta: Nayuki wants to do ice-skating on Christmas day, timing to be confirmed. This would be his treat - under his insistence. *rolling eyes emoji*

Kuga: *Okay emoji*

Tengenji: Indoor or outdoor rink?

Yuuta: Indoor - we are thinking of the one in Citizen Plaza, Shinjuku. 

Tengenji: Noted. No issues with the indoor rink.

Tsukigami: Why? Afraid that you’ll get mobbed if we opt for the outdoor rink?

Tengenji: Understatement of the year. Need I remind you, all of us have officially debut - I’m sure there are fans of your lurking somewhere without you knowing. *smirking emoji*

Tsukigami: *Facepalm emoji* Right…I forgot, my bad… sorry. 

Yuuta: *Incredulous emoji* You forgot?! How could you forgot?! Kaicchin?!

Tsukigami: You know…when you have an official fan-club dubbing themselves Tsukigami fan-club, it gets a bit confusing sometimes to tell whose fans they are. *Face with cold sweat emoji* [Insert website link to Tsukigami Fan-Club] You tell me… how to tell for certain whose fans they are? Short of them popping in front of you asking for photos or autographs, their T-shirt all read T.F.C and my entire family is in the industry. Albeit, my elder brother has another fan-club that calls themselves Prince Haruto Club [PHC] so that's the one - my elder brother endorse as his official fan club. However, I do not discount we may have fans who support both of us and opt to join the T.F.C instead. 

Yuuta: *Rolling on the floor laughing emoji* Right! Just like how we have ‘Thrivers’ hidden among the group of ‘Baby-chan’ during B-Pro concert events! 

Nayuki stared at his two friends who forgoes real-life conversation and immense themselves by chatting on the messaging app installed on their mobile devices and sweat-dropped. Turning towards Nakakoji Haruma, the blond smile and said. "I think that's all for now unless you have any allergies - I can discuss and decide on the catering menu with Yuuta later. I think they are both a little preoccupied right now." 

"Sure, and no… I don't have any food allergies. Just send me the menu for a look so I could check with the others before you send in the ordering form would do." Nakakoji Haruma then said, picking up his stuff as he turns to leave the meeting site. 

Nayuki then pulls his own mobile device out and join in the group conversation in Team Ootori, the first thing he did was to complain about being left alone to deal with Nakakoji Haruma while Yuuta and Tsukigami lost themselves in the chat on fans and fan clubs. 

Yuuta: Oops, sorry…didn't mean to leave you alone to deal with Nakacchin. Right, Na-chan - care to take a photo of the catering menu and let the two of them look at it. We might as well decide which catering to get for the party here as well. 

Tengenji: *Wide eye emoji* Wait…we are ordering catering now? I thought Nayuki is cooking? 

Nayuki: Change of plans, I cannot cook for 50 people by myself. Alright, 49… but for easier calculation, we are rounding the number up to 50. 

Tengenji: 50 people ?! O_O How did it end up this many people?!

Yuuta: Word of mouth, I guess… Anyway, the food we will order from the catering… Na-chan will bake the 2 cakes instead. With this many people, we need 2 cakes… so 1 Christmas Cake and 1 Birthday Cake. We can have the birthday cake in a similar design with the Christmas cake but instead of Merry Christmas, we use the wording of Happy Birthday instead. 

Kuga: So, how much would the catering end up costing? 

Yuuta: 2,000 yen per head, based on 50 people - it will be sum up to 100,000 yen and add a flat 8% consumer tax it would be 108,000 yen. No worries, I will bear the cost of it. 

Kuga: No, wait… except for Nayuki - let's all split the costs. I'm too busy this year so I didn't get anything for Toraishi, of course, I didn't get anything for Ootori-senpai too. So, I will fork out some money for the catering and make that my Christmas gifts to them instead. 

Nayuki: Eh? Why is it that I’m excluded?

Tengenji: Idiot, you bake the cake so that counts as your gift to Ootori-senpai, Hiragi-senpai and the rest of us since we would all be eating that cake of yours. So, technically for the ice-skating trip, we can just go dutch… 

Yuuta: Kerukeru, good point :D Right, so 108,000 to split among 4 of us would be 27,000 yen each. 

Tengenji: That looks better and more logical, by the way, it's insane of you to even consider forking out 108,000 yen all by yourself. It doesn't look logical because it costs more than the amount you are currently earning under the name Hoshitani Yuuta. Did you pause to think of that before deciding to pay for the catering yourself? *raised eyebrow emoji* 

Yuuta: Right… I keep forgetting that little detail since I’m only looking at the figures in my bank account… *sheepish emoji*

Tsukigami: So, the wages of Ashu and Hoshitani are flowing into the same bank account? You want to consider setting up a secondary bank account for your Ashu persona salary instead? Maybe that way, you won't keep forgetting about the fact that the wages rate paid to ‘Stardust' and Hoshitani are different from the wages rate for ‘Thrive' and Ashu. 

Tengenji: Tsukigami raised a valid point, I have contacts for Mitsubishi bank and Sumimoto bank. Let me know if you need an alternative bank account set up. 

Yuuta: Thanks, I will think about it. *sweat-drop emoji*

Nayuki: [Attached Menu A - 50 pax. Jpg] - Ikeda catering, [Attached Menu B - 50 pax. jpg] - Sumire’s catering. Let me know which is more preferable for you guys - we need to choose 8 menu items. Let me know the selection as well. I will then send the menu selection to the other teams for opinions, once everyone is agreeable then we can place an order officially. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Christmas party plans finalized. I'm hoping I could cover OVA episodes by chapter 40… cross fingers and hope. Anyway, the next chapter would be the Christmas party, and I will also reveal Yuuta's gift to Hiragi in the next chapter! What do you guys think of this chapter?  
P.S: I think I can't finish covering OVA 1 by Chapter 40, as the party ended up taking up the next 2 chapter *Sweatdrop*


	38. Advanced Christmas Party, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there are two parts.  
Part 1 features the chat message between our lovebirds - Ootori and Yuuta, and Hiragi's birthday gift is reveal in this portion.   
Part 2 will be the first phase of the Christmas Party.   
I hope you people enjoy the chapter as well :D

It took Yuuta a few more days to decide upon an idea of a birthday present for the bespectacled senior - Hiragi Tsubasa. Once decided, the first thing he did was to message his boyfriend to confirm the bespectacled senior's winter break plans. While he does have the contact number of Hiragi-senpai himself, he didn't want to raise any suspicion by asking for details on the bespectacled senior's schedule details. Yuuta wanted his present to the bespectacled senior - to remain a surprise until the moment of the reveal during the advanced Christmas party on the 23rd of December, 2017. 

Yuuta: Itsuki-senpai! Good afternoon, I apologize in advance if I interrupted you amid of paper-work but do you know what kind of schedule Hiragi-senpai keeps during the winter break period? *Pleading face emoji*

Itsuki: Hey~good afternoon, my dear <3333 *kiss face emoji* No, you aren’t interrupting anything - it’s my tea-break time with Yuzu-chan and he says hi to you by the way. Now, why are you asking about Tsubasa’s schedule over the winter break? Are you planning any event, again? *thinking face emoji*

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop emoji* I’m getting him a 2D1N stay in one of the Hakone onsen resort as his birthday and Christmas gift roll into 1, I cannot book the date without knowing his schedule for certain. Say ‘hi’ back to Yuzu-senpai for me, too :)

Itsuki: Oh… Well, in that case… Winter break begins on the 21st of Dec, the last day of school is on the 20th of Dec. However, being part of the Kao Council … our holidays technically doesn't begin until the 22nd of Dec as we still need to tie up loose ends for some paper-work on the 21st of Dec. I'm not sure what he has planned on the 22nd of Dec…

On the 23rd of Dec, he would be coming to the party you guys are holding from late afternoon till into the evening hours. I don't think he has many activities planned for the morning half of the day, but I think that's irrelevant to you since you are talking about a 2D1N stay at some resort in Hakone so 23rd wouldn’t work anyway. 

On the 24th of Dec, his morning half of the day will be spent with us [Kao Council members] for the birthday brunch and yes, I'm joining them this year. I should thank you for this, Yuu-chan~ *Couple with Heart: Man, Man emoji* I am so looking forward to what you have planned for me on that day *Smiley emoji* Anyway, coming back to Tsubasa's schedule… he's spending the rest of the day assisting, attending, meeting, mingling and interacting with my grandfather's business associates since the Hiragi family is hosting a Christmas Gala that evening.

On the 25th of December, we have the routine family gathering at the Hiragi Mansion. I will only be going over with my parents from late afternoon, as we have the Ootori family gathering during the morning half of the day. Tsubasa though has to spend the first half of Christmas day entertaining the family members of our aunt-in-law…which is a chore by itself. Thankfully, they would only stay for lunch so when I arrived…they would have left, so I'll only need to deal with my aunt-in-law. Either way, it doesn't change the fact that I will need to behave myself during the family gathering session since our grandfather dearest would be in attendance. 

On boxing day, which is the 26th of December…I believe he is attending some social galas with my uncle. I just can’t remember which gala event was that … regardless, moving on. He should be fairly free from the 27th of Dec to the 30th of Dec. 

On 31st of Dec, we have to attend a family dinner as per customs and stay for the countdown…and then at mid-night, he will be meeting up with us [Kao Council] to pay a visit to the shrine. On the 1st of Jan, the Hiragi family would be holding a Charity ball event I believe. Hmm…there likely isn’t anything planned for 2nd to 4th of Jan since those days he typically spends to prepare for the new school term. 

Of course, the school will reopen on the 5th of January, 2018. Would this information suffice? If you want, I could ask him for you for a more detailed version of it but it may raise unwanted questions…*smiley emoji*

Yuuta: O_O Yes, this is very much sufficient already. I wasn't expecting you to type such a long message - this must be your longest message to me, to date. Alright, first of all, thank you for your response - this is very informational. However, I'm curious… why are you thanking me that you are included in the brunch session with the Kao Council members? *Confused emoji*

Erm… well, I haven't had much time going around to plan for the activity for your birthday, to be honest. I'm thinking along the line of visiting the Christmas market in Roppongi Hills during the afternoon part of the day since I doubt it's still possible to get tickets to the Broadway musical show of Christmas Wonderland at this point in time. Tickets for these Broadway musicals tend to sell out by early November, and it's already mid-Nov at present. However, if you wish to watch a musical show performance… would one that has nothing to do with Christmas do? I bet Haru-nii can get us last min ticket to his show if we ask… *Sweat-drop emoji*

As for dinner, I'm thinking of getting dinner at Mon Cher Ton Ton. I have never been there before, but based on the reviews online - the food's not bad. Also, Kenken and Tomo-kun have both dined in that restaurant before and their feedback isn't bad too hence I decide to give it a chance. Albeit, the use of their private room would incur an additional charge of 5,400 yen - but it's manageable. The interior looks classy too, *cheeky emoji* oh and don't be misled by the restaurant name… it's actually Japanese Steakhouse - aka Teppanyaki. :P [Insert link to restaurant site] - let me know if you approve, you're the birthday boy so you get to make the ultimate decision :D

After dinner…we could go for a walk around the area, there should be lots of Christmas lighting. If you want, we can also pick up a couple of movies DVD and watch it back at your place? I doubt you would want to come by the dorm’s student lounge for the movie night… *Sweat-drop emoji* 

Itsuki: First off, I’m thanking you because that’s the excuse Tsubasa used to get Akatsuki to resign to the idea of me joining them for brunch session. *smiley emoji*

Secondly, I'm not opposed to shopping around with you at the Roppongi Hills Christmas market. Albeit, there seems to be a slim chance for us to buy anything from the market but it's good to immerse in the Christmas spirits since it is Christmas eve. As for the musical show of Christmas Wonderland, if memory serves me right… they performed it every year so we can just watch the show next year if you are keen to watch it. Personally, I had already watched it a few years back…as to the performance of Tsukigami-senpai, I think it's best not to ask him for tickets because knowing him he would want to poke his nose into our plans for the day. So, let's just walk around the Christmas market as you originally suggest *smiling face with blush emoji* Alternative, we can go ice-skating at Meiji Jingu Gaien before heading to the Roppongi Hills area, followed by the dinner at Mon Cher Ton Ton.

I have no issues with the restaurant choice, I did leave it up for you to decide after all. So, you can proceed with the reservation. *smiley emoji* Finally, the highlight of the day! I was going to ask if you want to come by my apartment and have a look around when you suggest a movie night at my place. Are you sure you can't read my mind? <3333 *kiss emoji* *love-struck emoji* 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop* Nope, I definitely can’t read your mind but I can kind of guess your thoughts pattern. Anyway, we can decide on the movie DVD on the day itself. For now, let’s just stick to this tentative plan. No, I’m not telling you what I’m giving you for your birthday and Christmas presents in a chat - you will find out when the day arrives. Now, I’m off to book the 2D1N vacation for Hiragi-senpai. In my opinion, he really does need a break from everything. 

Itsuki: Sure, let me know how much it costs later. I will bear half the cost for the vacation you book for him. While I had gotten a customized calendar of Team Hiragi for him as a Christmas gift, I didn't really prepare any birthday gift for him… and considering I'm the cause of half his stress and headache these few years, I ought to make it up to him somehow. 

Yuuta: Will do. I will let you know after I book the vacation, now I'm still looking at the various accommodation sites. I will update you once I make the booking. *smiley emoji* 

After looking at a few accommodation sites, Yuuta decides to book a 2D1N stay for Hiragi Tsubasa at one of the luxurious ryokan in Hakone. The date he decided to book is between the period of 27th of Dec to 28th of Dec, thus avoiding the highest rate of 50,000 yen per night stay. However, after including the tax rates - it still totals up to 48,500 yen. Saving the tentative booking slip in PDF format, Yuuta drop another text message to his private chat with Ootori Itsuki. 

Yuuta: Itsuki-senpai, booking is done but I haven't made the payment yet. Please help me check if the particulars of Hiragi-senpai is accurate before I proceed with the finalization of the booking. [Attached Hakone Kowakien Ten-yu-booking.PDF] 

Itsuki: Everything is accurate, you can proceed with the submission of the booking and go on to make the payment. I'm surprised you pick this accommodation though, there is another luxurious ryokan in the area that charged at a lower rate. By the way, should I reimburse you in cash or you want me to do a bank transfer instead? 

Yuuta: I like the decor of this ryokan better, and it has a non-smoking room available. You can reimburse me in cash, save the hassle of me going to cash machine tomorrow :P 

Itsuki: *Laughing with tears emoji* Fine, I shall endure the hassle by going to the cash machine later to withdraw the cash to reimburse you tomorrow. Happy now? Anyway, tomorrow's lunch date - can we do it at the veranda of the Kao Council building? 

Yuuta: Sure, as long as there’s no PDA involved. Any preference for the bento tomorrow? Oh, and yes - I am very happy I don’t have to go to the cash machine :D 

Itsuki: No preference, I will leave the lunch menu up to Nayuki-kun’s decision. See you tomorrow then, rest well and goodnight. *couple with heart: Man, Man emoji* <3333 *Kiss: Man, Man emoji* 

Yuuta: Goodnight, Itsuki-senpai. Sweet dreams :D *Smiling face with blush emoji* *Red Heart emoji* <3333

Before long, the month November has passed them by and December arrives bringing along with it the frosty air of Winter. By the time the 1st of December arrives, the catering for the Christmas party to take place in the dorm student’s lounge on the 23rd of December has been booked and fully paid for. The cost for the catering was split evenly among the four members of ‘Stardust’, except for Nayuki Toru who is excluded since he will be contributing to the cause by baking the two 10-inch round cakes himself. 

Since the kitchen staff employed at the dorm doesn't work during the school break period since most of the students would be heading home during vacation. Those that choose to stay are usually students that are very much capable of feeding themselves when the need arises, or that the ‘dorm mama' will take it upon herself to feed these students that stayed over the holidays. Seeing as they are expecting only 49 attendants to show for the party event, there are bound to be extra food or leftover at the end of the party. As such, Yuuta decides to have a serving of the catered food deliver to the caretaker of the dorm to show their appreciation of her hard work in keeping up with the maintenance of the dormitory building over the years. 

The party is slated to take place from 3pm in the afternoon on the 23rd of December, but by 1pm Team Hiragi has arrived at the student's dorm with the items to decorate up the venue space. Inumine Seishiro was so enthusiastic for the party that he managed to locate a Christmas tree with a box of decorations for the tree from somewhere. 

“...Where did you get that Christmas tree from?” Yuuta asks, sweat-dropping upon the sight of Inumine Seishiro carrying the tree into the student’s lounge and start setting it up in one corner of the room. 

"Oh…I bought it from the Ikea store in Tachikawa, Tokyo. They are having promo sale now for their artificial Christmas tree, my parents purchased one for the ‘Bow Wow House' to add some Christmas spirit and I thought it suitable for the party too so I decide to buy it." Inumine Seishiro declared proudly, before calling out for his teammates to assist him in the decoration of the Christmas tree. 

"...I apologize if this weren't in the budget, our team will shoulder this additional expenses if necessary. None of us expected him to go on a shopping trip and decides to buy something on a whim without at least warning us of it. We only know of his purchase after he sends us a picture of the Christmas tree set up in ‘Bow Wow House' and announce he had one for the advanced party as well." Tatsumi Rui told Yuuta apologetically, trying to ignore the squabble between Ugawa and Inumine on who to place the ‘star' decoration ornament at the top of the tree. 

"It's fine…I'm uncertain if this Christmas party thing is going to be a trend in the future, but if it is…at least the tree will come in useful. At least, we should be thankful he has the insight to get the artificial version of the Christmas tree…" Yuuta responded, sweat-dropping as he envisioned a real Christmas tree being shipped into the student's lounge. That would cause the caretaker to flip for certain, at least, the artificial tree is easy to store away. The dorm could keep it away for future Christmas events if any…or they could pawn it off to the Kao Council for some future school event use towards the end of the party? 

"Good afternoon, boys~" The sudden sound of Ootori Itsuki's voice causes the ten students who are busying themselves with the set-up of the student's lounge to startle, sneaking a peek at the timing reflected on the hanging wall clock in the lounge…Yuuta sweat-dropped.

"Itsuki-senpai, I thought I said the party doesn't start until 3pm? Why are you here so early?" Yuuta raised his eyebrow slightly in puzzlement as he voiced his doubt across to the senior who decides to swing by earlier than expected. 

"I'm bored…so I decided to swing by earlier and see if there's anything I could do to help?" Ootori Itsuki responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“...I guess you can help Inumine with the decor of the Christmas tree.” Yuuta eventually said, and Tatsumi who heard Yuuta’s response swiftly reacted by turning towards Ugawa and call out for the pink-haired member’s attention. 

“Ugawa, leave the decor of the Christmas tree to Inumine and Ootori-senpai. You can go and help Eigo with the balloons instead.” 

“Okay, Tatsumin…” Ugawa Akira beams in response and bustled off to join the duo who are dealing with the balloons decorations. Rather, Toraishi is busy blowing into the balloons to get them inflated to the sizing they wanted while Sawatari Eigo taped these balloons along the wall of the lounge with the use of a ladder which he had borrowed from the caretaker earlier on. 

Since it's now Ootori Itsuki who is assisting Inumine with the Christmas tree decoration - the senior definitely wouldn't fight with the ‘doggy' of Team Hiragi over the right to put the star-shaped ornament piece at the top of the Christmas tree. 

While Ootori Itsuki swing by the student’s lounge to assist his boys and members of Team Hiragi with the decorating and set-up of the party venue, the rest of the members from the present Kao Council were on their way to a nearby shopping district situated just 15 minutes away with the utilization of the JR train service. 

"Why are you staring at me with such an unreadable gaze?" Hiragi Tsubasa inquires upon the sight of an unfathomable look in Yuzuriha's eyes. 

"I'm surprised you own a smart-card for public transport…" The green-haired member responded easily enough. 

"...Albeit, I seldom use it but I do own a smart-card for public transport. One always needs to account for the possibility of a breakdown when using private transportation vehicles, and when that happens and an alternative arrangement could not be made immediately. To abide by the punctuality when turning up for social or business events, public transport is the answer to such a crisis." Hiragi Tsubasa took a minute to come up with a suitable response, without giving away that he was using public transport alongside with his brother - Ootori Itsuki before he had a change in status upon being selected as the heir to the Hiragi family by their grandfather - Hiragi Sougen. 

“I see… right, so now we have to think of what to bring over to the party. Obviously, we don’t need to buy a cake since Ootori-kun was 99.9% certain Nayuki-kun would handle the preparation of the cake for the party.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion then promptly change the subject, and smoothly diffuse the mild awkwardness following his earlier comment about the smart-card issue. 

“What was on the food menu again?” Sazanami Sakuya inquires, in his opinion, if they are buying something over that ties in with the food and beverages - he didn’t want a repeat of anything that’s already included in the catered menu. 

Hiragi Tsubasa was immensely glad, he had kept the PDF image of the menu and that his elder brother makes it a point to check with his boys what was the finalized menu items. Thus, he now had something to reference as Sazanami asks about the food selection mentioned in the party menu. 

“Alright… let’s see, we have the Honey Glazed Sliced Ham and Roasted Turkey Breast with Traditional Chestnut Stuffing for starters. For the mains, we have Chipotle Prawns with Avocado Salsa, Baked Dory with Herb Crust & Tomato Coulis, Roasted Strip Loin, Roasted Brussels with Pickled Beetroot, Ocean Basket, Chicken Shepherd’s Pie and Seafood Aglio Olio. The beverage would be Grapefruit Pomelo Drink. So, a total of 10 menu items…” 

"I thought they were aiming for 8 menu items? Since, when did it becomes a 10 items menu selection?" Akatsuki Kyoji blinked as he asks in confusion. 

“Inumine-kun decides to add on the Chicken Shepherd’s Pie it seems… so it expands from the original 8 food menu selection to the 9 food menu selection. Inclusive of the drinks selections, it brought the menu selection up to 10.” Hiragi Tsubasa sighed aloud as he explains the situation to the clueless Akatsuki Kyoji. 

“...Now I know why you never treat the members of Team Hiragi to lunch or dinner except for the time after the aquarium trip.” Akatsuki Kyoji then commented, with the hefty amount of food Inumine could stomach… it’s rather a cause of concern for the wallet. 

"When it comes down to hefty appetite, I think Hoshitani eats a lot too. Maybe that's why the members of ‘Stardust' didn't argue when Inumine insists on adding an additional food selection to the catering menu." Yuzuriha Christian Lion then commented, he had the pleasure of sitting in during one of the lunch dates between Ootori Itsuki and the miracle boy once…and he had then noticed the size of Hoshitani's lunch box is significantly bigger than the standard bento box size. 

As to when this particular lunch date between Ootori and Hoshitani took place and why he had been allowed to join in as the third wheel, all Yuzuriha could say was that it was a coincidence. The lovebirds had chosen to dine in the garden pavilion of where he had planted a variety of roses when he was helping the gardening club of the school out. Ever since then, he likes to take his lunch in the garden pavilion and seeing as it's the lovebirds that kind of barge into his sanctuary. Of course, the green-haired member of the Kao Council gets to stay and sit in for that lunch date of the duo. 

"Indeed, well… at least we don't have to worry about any food wastage towards the end of the party. Coming back to the topic at hand, what should we buy for the party?" Hiragi Tsubasa then steers the conversation back to the topic of discussion before it veers off to the appetite of their respective students. 

“Macaroons!” Yuzuriha suggested with a beaming smile. 

"Wagashi," Sazanami said at the same time as Yuzuriha did, and the duo locked eyes for a split second before they decide to settle it via the usual way of the game - scissors, paper, stone. Eventually, Yuzuriha won and get his wish fulfilled and thus the group of four made their way over to the patisserie bakery in the shopping district to buy a box of colorful and yummy macaroons for the party. 

Back at the party venue, the trio of Team Yuzuriha arrived sometime around 2.30pm to set up their instruments for the live-band performance. Since it's not viable to bring a piano into the lounge - the team decides to use the keyboard stored in Arisaka Kazuomi's room for the TKK boys' performance instead. No microphones would be used during the period of the party since the student's lounge of the school's dormitory isn't that big that requires a mic to amplify their voice to reach the end of the room. 

“When’s the food arriving?” Ootori Itsuki took the chance to ask when his beau passes by him to greet the trio of Team Yuzuriha. 

“3pm - I just receive the message that their deliveryman is on the way over. Are you hungry already, Itsuki-senpai?” Yuuta cocked his head slightly to the side in a questioning manner. 

“A little…I had an early lunch today.” Ootori Itsuki responded, his hands itching to reach out for Yuuta but was a little hesitant due to his beau’s ‘No PDA’ rule in place while they are in public view. 

"I'll give you a chance to cuddle up with me if you behaved now," Yuuta whispered, pecking on the corner of his boyfriend's lips in a light brush manner as he passes by the senior. 

Immediately, Ootori Itsuki's features lit up in joy. Albeit, it wasn't a full-on lips to lips kiss… his miracle boy had just peck him by the corner of his lips. Does that mean the actual kissing phase will be starting for them soon?! 

“...Why the hell is Ootori dancing a happy dance out of the blue?” Akatsuki Kyoji could not help but blurt out upon his entrance into the student’s lounge of the school dorm building. 

“Ah~ welcome to the party, Aka-senpai.” Yuuta greeted upon the sight of the orange-head member of the present Kao Council. 

"Ara…Akatsuki, you're here! Where're the others?" Ootori Itsuki shook himself out from the happy dance and hurried over to drag the frowning Akatsuki Kyoji into the deeper part of the room. 

"They are visiting the washroom - and here, Yuzuriha insists on buying something to show our gratitude for being invited to the party. Apparently, he wasn't as thick-skinned as someone here who decides to show up empty-handed."Akatsuki Kyoji said as he handed the bag that contains the box of Macaroons over to Nayuki Toru of Team Ootori. 

“Hey! I resent that statement, Akatsuki! I didn’t exactly come empty-handed, I brought them orange juice.” Ootori Itsuki pointed to the plastic carrier bag that sits on the round coffee table in front of the TV console and said with a pouting look. 

"I bet you just picked them up along the way from one of the convenience stores, and that technically doesn't count as a suitable Christmas gift." Akatsuki pointed out objectively. 

“Now, now…the two of you please behave yourselves or do I need to call Hiragi away from his students to come over and deal with the two of you?” The green-haired member of the Kao Council then waltz in between the bickering duo and separated them with his own body. 

"Maa…while I agree that half a dozen orange juices from the convenience stores don't really count as a valid Christmas gift, we will let it slide since the Japanese don't really make it a point to celebrate Christmas. The idea of buying anything specific for someone on Christmas isn't all that common, and even if there were gifts involved during Christmas - they are mostly chocolates. With Na-chan's strict control over our diet, I'll say it's a good thing Itsuki-senpai chooses to bring us orange juices instead. At least, these canned juice would not be confiscated by Na-chan… right?" Yuuta hurried to interject, flicking his eyes over to the blond member of his team. 

“Exactly!” Nayuki hurried to smile his reply, before turning towards the green-haired member of the Kao Council and said. “Yuzuriha-senpai, thank you for the lovely macaroons.” 

“You’re welcome!” Yuzuriha Christian Lion reacted to Nayuki’s words with a beaming expression on his face. 

"Oi, you boors! The caterer is here, they are asking where do you want them to set up the buffet table." Tengenji then calls out to his teammates' attention from the doorway. 

"Right…Na-chan, can you go and let the delivery guy knows where the food should be placed? I don't know which tables you would want them to use and set up the buffet service, after all." Yuuta told the blond, as he took the carrier bag from Nayuki that contains the macaroons which Yuzuriha-senpai and the rest of the Kao Council had brought in for them to share during the party. 

“Sei-chan, no - I am not letting you take the macaroons now. If you are hungry, you are just going to have to wait for the buffet table to be set up.” Yuuta tried not to cave in when Inumine directed those pleading puppy eyes of his at him. 

“But…Yuuta-kun, I’m hungry!” Inumine Seishiro wails as he leaped towards Yuuta and wrapped himself around the teen’s legs instead. 

"..." Yuuta took a moment to roll his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling while silently willing for Nayuki to come back with the caterer and have the buffet table set up soon. As though sensing his thoughts, the blond member of ‘Stardust' soon enters the student's lounge with the catering staff in tow. Together with the assistance of the trio from Team Yuzuriha, they managed to have the buffet table set up within ten minutes. 

"There… the food has arrived… you can let yourself loose on that Chicken Shepherd's Pie that you requested." Yuuta then beckoned for the ‘doggy' to head over to where the food was and sighed in relief when he felt the mobility of his legs again. 

“Yay! Chicken Shepherd’s Pie, here I come~!” Inumine Seishiro cheered as he bounced towards the direction where the buffet service was. 

"Toraishi, you'd best keep an eye on Inumine before he took more food than his plate could handle and ended up spilling food onto the floor. I am not cleaning up after him if it does happen, this time." Ugawa Akira who noticed their ‘doggy' making a dash for the buffet table, interrupted the ongoing conversation between Toraishi Izumi and Kitahara Ren. 

“Okay…it’s time to go back to the duty of dog-watching, I guess.” Toraishi Izumi sighed aloud as he started for the direction of the buffet table as well. Upon reaching the area where the buffet service was set up, Toraishi felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he took in the sight of Inumine’s continuous effort in piling food onto the already full ceramic plate likely provided by the caterer. 

“Inu! Stop piling more food onto the plate, can’t you see that it’s overflowing already.” Toraishi snapped when he noticed how much food Inumine is putting onto his already filled plate. 

“But…but I’m hungry, Tora-chan!” Inumine pouted and wail in response. 

“Then at least use two plates instead of one, or were you trying to create the leaning tower of Pisa with the use of the amount of food you are piling onto your plate?!” Toraishi fought the urge to smack his shoe in the ‘dog’ face, again for the 2nd time in five minutes.

"Tatsumi, I think we better go back in before Inumine drives Toraishi to the brink of killing him in there." Sawatari Eigo reminded his blond friend when he heard the voice of an exasperated sounding Toraishi Izumi, again.

“Indeed.” Hiragi Tsubasa commented, nodding at his two students to enter the student’s lounge ahead of him. 

"Tsubasa, what are you doing standing out here?" Ootori Itsuki who finds it strange that his younger brother was nowhere in sight when he spotted the figure of Sazanami Sakuya in the lounge decides to go in search of the bespectacled teen. Imagine his surprise when he stepped out of the lounge to find his younger brother standing motionless like a statue right outside the lounge, slightly to the side of the open doors. 

“Hmm…I’m doing some self-reflection.” Hiragi Tsubasa commented in response. 

Ootori Itsuki raised his eyebrow up in a questioning manner before he inquires. "Self-reflection on what exactly?" 

"Do I constantly look tired or something?" Hiragi Tsubasa asks his elder brother back in return. 

“Eh? Erm…no, I don’t think so. Is that a reason why you are asking this out of the blue?” Ootori Itsuki blinked in confusion as he responded to his younger sibling’s query.

"My students thought it necessary to pool their funds together to get me a 90 minutes relaxation spa therapy session over at a rather high-end day-spa salon located in Ginza, Tokyo." Hiragi Tsubasa responded as he showed the spa gift voucher he had just received from Tatsumi Rui minutes ago to his elder brother. 

"Well…that just means that they have noticed how hard you have been working since the start of the school year, they probably just think it would do you good to enjoy some relaxation time." Ootori Itsuki said, inwardly thinking that if his younger brother was shock enough to receive a gift voucher for a spa therapy session…what would be the reaction when the bespectacled teen receives a 2D1N accommodation stay booking in Hakone from Yuuta later?!

"Ootori-senpai, here." Nayuki then came upfront and pass a plate of food to their once instructing senior, before he noticed Hiragi Tsubasa and greeted. 

"Good afternoon, Hiragi-senpai. Do come in, while this party is, in essence, an advanced Christmas party… it also doubles up as the advanced birthday party for you and Ootori-senpai." Nayuki smiled as he told the bespectacled senior, as he hurried to invite the teen into the student's lounge. 

"Ara…where's Yuuta-kun?" Ootori Itsuki asks when he failed to notice his beau anywhere in the lounge. 

“Yuuta-kun went upstairs to grab something, he realized he forgot to do something it seems.” Nayuki sweat-dropped as he responded to the purplish-white haired senior’s question. 

Upstairs, Yuuta went knocking on the door of the room which the KitaKore duo stays in. It took a while but eventually, Kitakado Tomohisa opens up the door to admit Yuuta into the room. 

“...I apologize if I interrupt you two amid of something but I need to borrow your printer to print something.” Yuuta said ducking his head down in embarrassment when he noticed the unkempt attire of the white-haired member of the KitaKore duo. 

“And you couldn’t have done it yesterday when you swing by the ‘MoonS’ apartment for the advanced Christmas party?” Korekuni Ryuji pouted in response, rather disappointed that his attempt to seduce his partner into kissing him was foiled by Yuuta’s unintentional interruption. 

"I kind of forgot about it until I saw Hiragi-senpai just now…" Yuuta laughed nervously, before darting past the figure of Kitakado Tomohisa to access the laptop unit placed on one of the desks. The sight of the brand ‘Fujitsu' lets him know that this is the laptop of Korekuni Ryuji since Tomohisa obviously uses a Macintosh book that runs on the Apple IOS system as opposed to the windows system. 

“Ryu-chan, what’s the password to your laptop this time?” Yuuta asks, seeing as he has absolutely no clues to the password combination that his friend uses this time around. 

"Tomo's birthday." There was a minute of silence before the voice of Korekuni Ryuji sounded from behind where the bunk beds were situated. 

“...I didn’t know you were using my birthday as the password to your laptop.” Kitakado Tomohisa said then, to which Korekuni Ryuji shrugged and said. 

"I changed it every now and then, but it tends to rotate between your birthday and the day we debut as KitaKore. Sometimes, I use the date when we first met as kids as well… but I doubt you remember which day it was these days." 

"Unfortunately, the only thing I remembered from that encounter was that it was snowing that day," Tomohisa responded as he starts straightening his attire up, it wouldn't do for him to appear in public looking unkempt. Once he was done straightening his attire, he turns towards his partner to do the same. 

“Tomo…kiss me.” Ryuji practically demanded, staring at his partner with those eyes of him that seems to be a mix between deep purple and pink. 

“...Ryuji, we have company.” Tomohisa felt it his responsibility to remind his partner of this little detail, hoping it would at least deters his calculative partner but too bad it didn’t work this time. 

“Ignore him - it’s about time to let him knows how awkward it was for us to stomach all that shameless flirting that his beau subjected the entire school population to just because he was too dim-witted to realize a certain senior is carrying a torch for him.” Korekuni Ryuji said, completely dismissing Yuuta’s presence and refocus on his task to get his partner to stop stalling and kiss him already. 

Over at the desk where Yuuta was accessing his email to download the PDF file of the booking confirmation slip for the 2D1N accommodation he had booked for Hiragi Tsubasa had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from groaning aloud. Now, he supposed he understood how his fellow team members had felt when Itsuki-senpai flirted shamelessly with him before he finally made things official with the senior. 

It was too embarrassing to look at, if he knew he would end up being a third wheel in between the KitaKore duo - he would forgo coming over to use the duo's printer and opted for paying a visit to the caretaker's office instead. Seeing as it is an office, there should at least be a printer installed right? Too bad there isn't anything one could do to turn back time, and thus now Yuuta would just have to bear with the entire situation at hand while hoping that the printer could work a bit faster so he could escape once he was done with the printing job. 

"...I'm done. Thanks for the printer and laptop, I'll shut the door after myself." Yuuta calls out, literally snatching the printout that just came out from the printer and yells out his words while dashing out of the dorm room pulling the door closed after him. 

Behind the closed door, Kitakado Tomohisa finally gives up on persuading his partner otherwise and surrender to the shorter teen's desires. However, whatever the KitaKore duo did behind the closed door of their shared dorm is none of Yuuta's business at present. The green-eyed teen makes his way back into the student's lounge in a run, with his face awfully red and flaming hot. Of course, his strange behavior caught the attention of Ootori Itsuki and before long he felt himself pull into a familiar embrace. 

“Yuuta-kun, your face is quite red…you aren’t coming down with something, are you?” Ootori Itsuki felt it prudent to ask, because as much as he would enjoy the idea of spending time with his beau on his birthday - he wouldn’t want to force anything if Yuuta isn’t feeling well. 

"Erm…no, nope - I'm not coming down with anything. It's just some leftover awkwardness, I kind of walk-in on the KitaKore duo while they are amid of something intimate." Yuuta explained with flaming red cheeks before he hides his red face away in the shirt of his boyfriend. 

“Oh…well, anyway I’m just glad you’re not sick because this means we wouldn’t have to change our plans for tomorrow.” Ootori Itsuki beams in response then, before he placed a light kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose successfully making his dear miracle boy’s blush to deepen in color. 

"Now, you actually have a valid reason for blushing. Go on, I'm looking forward to your performance later. For now, I will entertain myself with the reaction of Tsubasa when you bestowed our gift to him." Ootori Itsuki explains the reason behind his act of kissing Yuuta's nose-tip before grinning as he urged his boyfriend to head over to his younger brother for the presenting of the birthday gift. 

“Itsuki-senpai…” Yuuta croon when he heard his boyfriend’s words, albeit a little embarrassing but it serves as a good explanation behind his flaming red face. After all, it’s one thing for him to blush after being subjected to some intimate actions from his interaction with his official boyfriend then having him flushing red for no reason - isn’t it? Besides, he didn’t want to divulge anything about the KitaKore’s relationship since he wasn’t all that privy to. 

After weathering through all the knowing smirks and suggestive looks thrown towards his direction after he left the embrace of his boyfriend with cheeks flaming red, Hoshitani Yuuta headed towards the figure of Hiragi Tsubasa with his head held high. 

"Good afternoon, Hiragi-senpai. I hope the food is to your liking, and that you would enjoy the party today. I'm not sure if Nayuki had told you that today's party also double up as a birthday party for you and Itsuki-senpai, albeit I didn't have a birthday gift nor Christmas gift for him today. Since I am meeting him tomorrow in person." Yuuta started before he took a moment to regather his thoughts. 

Meanwhile, Tsukigami Kaito shoots Nayuki a look and said. "Bring out the birthday cake you baked for Hiragi-senpai." 

“Hiragi-senpai, and Ootori-senpai… it isn’t much but this is our gift to the two of you. Of course, Yuuta-kun is not included in this. He seems to have prepared separate gifts for the two of you before we even make up our mind on what to give the two of you for your birthday and Christmas.” Nayuki said as he brought out the two cakes, both 10-inch in size and round in shape. 

The designs of the two cakes are similar to one another too, with figures of Santa Elf and Gnome candy made from marzipan decorating a portion of the cake. The only thing that differs between the two cakes is the writing made through the use of icing - one of them read ‘Merry Christmas!’ and the other read ‘Happy Birthday!’. 

"Oh~ that's so sweet of you, Nayuki-kun!" Ootori Itsuki crooned and took his mobile device out as he took a picture of the cakes claiming that it would be a waste not to upload these pretty cakes onto Instagram causing the blond to flush an attractive shade of red. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh…turns out I had to do 2 parts, after all. Hence, I shall continue part 2 in the next chapter. In the meantime, I hope everyone has enjoyed Part 1 of this party scene :D 
> 
> I included a bit of KitaKore duo scenes in here too :P


	39. Advanced Christmas Party Part 2 & Arrival of the ‘Stardust’ Calendars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we continue on with the scene of the advanced Xmas party that took place in the school's dorm.   
We also get to see the revealing of Yuuta's gift to Hiragi, and the bespectacled teen reaction to it.   
KitaKore finally shows up for the party...and the live band performances :P   
Irinatsu also gets a cameo feature in here, towards the end XD   
The Nayuki twins shows up with the middle-school trio that runs the 'Stardustiers' with the calendars of 'Stardust' which then prompts the first autographing session for the team XD

"These cakes are so cute~definitely Instagram-worthy!" Yuzuriha Christian Lion then joins Ootori Itsuki in the act of snapping photographs of the two cakes brought out by the sweet and shy blond of ‘Stardust' - Nayuki Toru. 

“Thank you.” Hiragi Tsubasa finally managed to speak, after he was stunned by the information that this party is also doubling up as his birthday party. This must be the first time since he became the heir of the Hiragi family that he actually gets to celebrate his birthday with his twin, together under the same roof. 

"Yuuta-kun, why don't you show Tsubasa his birthday gift?" Ootori Itsuki suggested, giving his beau a ‘push' forward. He left out the bit that he had a share in the gift because he didn't want Tsubasa to react warily when Yuuta presented the gift to the bespectacled teen. 

“Right… erm, so I heard Tat-chan mention that they bought you a spa gift voucher for a 90 minutes spa therapy session for some relaxation time. I thought, well… with the amount of stress you are dealing with daily and part of them has to do with a certain shameless flirt that I’m dating at present - so I thought it best to sponsor you a vacation trip.” With that said, Yuuta handed the A4 size brown envelope over to the bespectacled senior. 

Behind Yuuta, the mentioned shameless flirt by the name of Ootori Itsuki still has the grace to grin unabashedly as he meets eyes with his younger twin - Hiragi Tsubasa. 

“A vacation trip? I’m afraid you would have to explain that, otherwise I doubt Hiragi-kun would dare accept the gift from you.” Sazanami Sakuya interjected when he noticed how everyone was staring at Hoshitani with their mouth agape, as they tried to make sense of what they had just heard coming from the green-eyed teen. 

“My apologies, I’ll rephrase my words. Fear not, I’m not that wealthy to buy anyone a holiday trip overseas. It’s actually a one night-stay accommodation package at a resort somewhere in the country. I believe some people dubbed this kind of ‘break’ as a ‘Stay-Cation’?” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he amended his words from before, finally realizing why everyone was gaping at him. 

“Oh…” It took a few seconds before Hiragi realized that he had yet to reach out and take the offered envelope that likely contains the booking confirmation slip and other related documents for the ‘Stay-Cation’ trip. The bespectacled teen noted the look of relief crossing over the features of the boyfriend of his elder twin when he finally reached out for the envelope that has been held out to him for some time. 

After some hesitation, Hiragi finally had it in him to take a look at just what exactly was in the A4 size brown envelope. Because judging from the thickness of the envelope, it certainly doesn't look as if the accommodation booking confirmation slip is the only thing in it. Turns out, Hiragi was right - the envelope doesn't just contain the booking confirmation slip. 

It seems his elder brother's beau had taken the effort to include the printout with the type of services, amenities that are included in the 2D1N package purchased. On top of that, there's another stack of printout that provides information on the types of activities one could do, as well as the ideal place to visit for sight-seeing in the area. 

"Tsubasa…Earth to Tsubasa?!" Ootori Itsuki then proceeds to snap his fingers in front of his younger brother's eyes to rouse the teen back to the plane of living. 

Hiragi Tsubasa blinked once, then twice before letting out a breath of air as he finally returns to his senses. This is a day full of surprise for him, it seems. 

First of all, he had woken up this morning to find his birth parents seated at the dining room waiting for him to make his entrance so they could serve him his once-favorite breakfast menu before being given a slice of fruit cake to enjoy. Apparently, his grandfather had decided to have his daughter and son-in-law swing by to take breakfast together with Tsubasa in celebration of the teen's approaching birthday. 

They later retired to the family room for some catching up, even though the Ootori family also attended the family gathering at Christmas. Some topics are not really advisable to speak in other relatives' presence, and it's not easy to meet Tsubasa outside for idle chit-chat sessions due to the responsibility piled on the bespectacled teen's shoulder as the future heir to the Hiragi family. While there tend to be phone calls between the mother and son now living under a separate roof, these conversations tend to be rush at most if not all of the time. Moreover, when people don't get to meet too often…the relationship will start to grow distant. 

Although, Hiragi could tell that his parents tried their best to stay connected with him but it's incredibly hard when they couldn't even meet up as often as they would like. When they do meet up, it's usually during the annual family gathering events and these events doesn't give them any privacy to interact and they always have to watch what they were saying lest the members from the more distant branch of the family caught on to the true nature of their relationship. So, this morning event is really a godsend for both Hiragi Tsubasa and his parents… although there weren't many conversation topics they could touch on so eventually the conversation veers off to topics that relate to Ootori Itsuki instead. 

“How long has it been since you stopped showing up for the Sunday dinner at home?” Hiragi Tsubasa asks, finally recalling something he heard his birth parents lamenting about earlier on in the day. 

“...Did you receive a call from them about my failure to turn up at the weekly Sunday dinner, again?” Ootori Itsuki shifted his eyes away from his miracle boy for a second to look at his younger brother in a questioning manner.

"Not exactly, they choose to pay me a visit in person instead. I woke up this morning and entered the dining room of the Hiragi Mansion to find them both seated at the table mingling and interacting amicably with our grandfather dearest, uncle and aunt-in-law. Of course, their excuse for coming by was partly due to grandfather's sudden decision to be gracious about allowing them to celebrate my birthday in advance and allowed us to have a long over-due heart-to-heart session. Albeit, the heart-to-heart session eventually moves onto their concern about your well-being. They aren't exactly welcoming to the idea of you moving out from the dorm to live alone in a rental unit by yourself, you know?" Hiragi Tsubasa responded somewhat wryly.

“They are still harping on that topic of me living alone? Good gracious, I have been staying alone in the apartment unit since the second half of my first year in high school. Thus far, I have been surviving well enough on my own, isn’t it? And I thought they were long over the issue by now?” Ootori Itsuki questioned quizzically, he distinctly recalled his parents stopping the nagging on this particular topic sometime in the middle of his 2nd year in high school? So…why is it that they are restarting to harp on the topic again?

"They only stopped the nagging when you start going back home once a week to dine with them and give them an update on your recent school life - isn't it? I trust due to your obsession and focus on a certain beau of yours…you haven't been updating them anything for the past 6 months, so I think it's rather obvious why they decide to start harping on the issue again." Hiragi Tsubasa felt it in him to remind his elder sibling of the possible reason why their parents are starting to get concern about Ootori living alone, again. 

“...You didn’t tell them anything, did you?” Ootori Itsuki suddenly asks, his eyes widening in alarm. 

"Of course not, and if they managed to know anything concerning your relationship with Hoshitani - it certainly wouldn't be from me. However, I wouldn't put it past grandfather dearest to tell them should they decide to ask the old man about what you have been doing all this time…so it might be best for you to head back home after the party and I don't know, have a heart-to-heart session with them or something?" Hiragi Tsubasa said, before shifting his attention to the approaching figure of Yuzuriha. 

"Right…I'll think on it." Ootori Itsuki sighed inwardly as he said, perhaps Tsubasa is right…he needs to come out to his parents about his sexual preference before they heard it elsewhere. While at it, he might as well give his parents an update on his life over the past 6 months…it was with this thought in mind that he decides to head back home to pay his parents a visit following the end of this party. 

"Hiragi-kun, have some cake. Nayuki-kun baked it especially for you, after all." Yuzuriha said, handing a plate with a slice of the strawberry shortcake to the bespectacled teen. The green-haired member didn't bother to serve Ootori Itsuki the cake, because the senior had already received them from Tsukigami Kaito earlier. 

Over at the corner where the live-band performance is going on, Yuuta was performing the acoustic version of the song ‘White Love’ with Nakakoji Haruma doing the vocal and Koumoto Tetsuya handling the keyboard. 

“I didn’t know Koumoto-kun can do the keyboard…and he’s good enough to be in the instrumental department, so why was he enrolled in the vocal department though?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion sat on the couch, as he commented with a frown. 

"I guess he didn't want to be overshadowed by Hiroshi. When one has an elder sibling who is very much talented, the younger sibling tends to feel the pressure. So I think it makes sense that Tetsu opted to join the vocal as opposed to the instrumental, and besides Tetsu has a beautiful voice too." Ootori Itsuki commented from the other side of Hiragi, the bespectacled teen is now seated in between Ootori Itsuki and Yuzuriha Christian Lion on the couch that could seat three. 

“Right…I almost forgot there’s a Koumoto in our year. So the two of them were siblings?” Yuzuriha blinked, as he double-clarify the information with Ootori Itsuki since the guy has a broader socializing circle. 

"Yes, they are siblings. Based on what I know, both of them were sent for piano lessons since young and while Hiroshi picked up a second instrument - the cello when he was in middle school. The younger brother - Tetsuya, opted to start vocal training instead. Hence when they applied for Ayanagi, Hiroshi opted for enrollment into the instrumental department while Tetsuya decides to go for the vocal department instead." Ootori Itsuki then said, sharing with Yuzuriha the information he had obtained from Koumoto Hiroshi when they mingle and interact during lunch break over the past two years. 

Ootori used to take his lunch in the company of his teammates and friends when they were in the same star-team under the training and guidance of Tsukigami Haruto, however, after his withdrawal… he avoids taking lunch with Yuzuriha to avoid any awkwardness that might ensue if Akatsuki and his younger brother who is quite upset with him decides to join Yuzuriha for lunch. And thus, Ootori ended up going around the school hunting for a suitable lunch spot. 

It was during one of this hunting session for a suitable lunch spot that he met Koumoto Hiroshi, the two of them clicked over their common impression of school life being boring and became fast friends since then. Despite being in a different department, the two of them often meet up during lunch to mingle and interact. In fact, before Ootori's attention was completely lured away by his miracle boy… he spends most of the days taking lunch in the company of Koumoto Hiroshi. 

“I’m surprised they work this well together considering they were from different teams, have they taken time to rehearse this performance before?” Akatsuki Kyoji then interjected his two cents on the present performance, despite the lack of mics for the performance - both Haruma and Yuuta’s voice sounded loud and clear for the entire room’s occupants to hear. 

“...I doubt Hoshitani has time to rehearse with them for this performance, but based on what I’d understand from the snippet of conversation between the members of Team Sazanami. It seems that Koumoto Tetsuya and Hoshitani used to be elementary school mates, and Nakakoji-kun had once mentioned that sometimes Koumoto Tetsuya would join them for their hobbies activities which involves doing some self-recording by performing covers of classic songs and then uploading onto the internet streaming portal - MOTUBE. Hence, it is very likely this was one of those songs that they covered before thus explaining their familiarization with the style of one another.” Sazanami Sakuya commented from his standing position behind Yuzuriha then. 

As the song ‘White Love’ comes to an end, Koumoto Tetsuya stepped towards the front and then calls out for the attention of his elder brother - Koumoto Hiroshi. “Nii-san, can you take over the keyboard now?”

"Huh? But I don't even know what's on your list of performance items?" Koumoto Hiroshi protested, albeit half-hearted since he was already standing up and moving towards where the keyboard was stationed when he said this to his younger brother. 

“I don’t care, just play something Christmas related - we will improvise. Kazu is not back from the toilet visit so we couldn’t do what’s on our original list for the performance anyway.” Koumoto Tetsuya responded. 

“...Fine, let’s see if you guys can keep up with this then.” Koumoto Hiroshi smirked a devilish smile before flexing his fingers for some warm-up. The next minute, the tunes of the song from the ‘Love Live School Idol Christmas Project - Snow Halation’ came from the keyboard. 

Yuuta coughed slightly as he eyed Tetsuya out from the corner of his eyes, before commenting wryly under his breath. “Seriously - ‘Snow Halation’?” 

“Sorry, I forgot to warn you that my brother’s a fan of the animated show - ‘Love Live School Idol’…I really should have known he would pick this one.” Koumoto Tetsuya whispered embarrassingly to Yuuta. 

“It’s fine… we will just have to wing it. Nakacchin probably can’t handle this, since he can’t even finish watching one complete episode for the show. So…in replacement we could probably use Na-chan and Ryu-chan if he decides to show up now.” Yuuta scanned the crowd, before deciding to do a trio version since he had no idea when Ryuji would decide to show up. 

For all he knows, Ryuji could still be busy with Tomohisa upstairs doing gods knows what. The thought of the KitaKore duo brought a slight tint of pink to Yuuta’s cheeks, again. Hurriedly, the green-eyed teen proceeds to push every single strand of thoughts concerning KitaKore ‘extra’ activities to the back of his mind and refocus on the situation at hand, instead. 

“Boys, so how is it?! Are you guys up for this?” Koumoto Hiroshi prompted enjoying the sight of the look of bewilderment on Nakakoji Haruma’s face. 

“We can wing this on the fly… but we need a change in members!” Yuuta declared, before turning towards Nakakoji Haruma and said. “Sorry, Nakacchin - you have to sit out on this one… and switch with Na-chan.” 

"Na-chan, please come and replace Nakacchin for this performance. Snow Halation, you know what this means right?" Yuuta grinned at his blond friend mischievously. 

Nayuki blanched in the crowd, his eyes widen in horror. “Surely, you’re not thinking of… “ 

“Indeed I am…!” Yuuta nodded in affirmation. 

“But…but I’m not mentally prepared!” Nayuki literally wails. 

"What? Why is Na-chan shaking?" Korekuni Ryuji chooses that moment to pop into the scene, and Yuuta sighed before turning to the teen and said. 

"Well…since Na-chan is reluctant, Ryu-chan - you can take over instead and I see you are kind of dressed for the occasion too," Yuuta smirked, scanning the outfit which Korekuni Ryuji had decided to make his appearance with. 

"...?" Ryuji could only cock his head to the side in confusion until Nayuki pulls on his sleeves and whispered the song title ‘Snow Halation' and then he was clued into the reason why Nayuki was shaking like a leaf. 

"Seriously, if Tetsu can do it during last year's Christmas Gala…why can't you do it today? Think of it this way, at least the bosses are not watching you perform for this performance. The TKK boys have to do it in front of the guests that show up for the company organized Christmas Gala event last year, with the two bosses watching. Which is worse, you tell me? Besides, ‘Snow Halation' is pretty much one of the standard Christmas songs artistes covers during live event appearances for malls celebration. Nine of us from B-Project did it last year when we were invited as special guests for the Takashimaya Time Square Christmas event, the ‘Stardust' was invited for the live event over at the entertainment venue of Odakyu Departmental Store this year - isn't it?" Ryuji reasoned with the blond. 

“True…but the idea of performing the song with the dance steps incorporated is a little embarrassing…” Nayuki sighed aloud as he responded, he knew there is a high chance of him needing to do the same performance on Christmas day itself when ‘Stardust’ participate in the mall’s celebration event together with the other artistes under High Edge Records labels.

“Think of it this way, you can use today’s as a test-run?” Yuuta suggested then, butting into the ongoing conversation between Nayuki and Korekuni Ryuji. 

“Alright then…” Nayuki finally relented and agree to the performing of the song ‘Snow Halation’ after some consideration. 

“Brilliant!” Yuuta beams as he proceeds to drag Nayuki over to where Tetsu was, while Korekuni Ryuji followed at a more sedated pace. 

“Hiro-nii, you may begin whenever you are ready.” Yuuta prompted, once the four of them discussed briefly on how they are going to do the song performance in quartet arrangement as opposed to the original 9 members version. 

Being the most comfortable acting cute in front of the audience crowd, Korekuni Ryuji took to the stage by singing first. Yuuta and Nayuki follow suit by singing the second part, while Koumoto Tetsuya took the third part of the first lyrics verse. The chorus was, of course, sang together as a group. They ultimately decide to replicate the dance steps choreographed for the song as well, albeit these movements seem slightly odd to be performed by guys but it doesn't mean it can't be done. 

"I'm surprised they are okay to perform the song with those cute dance choreography, of course, Korekuni is not included…since the dance steps performed by KitaKore are leaning towards the cute style most of the time." Akatsuki Kyoji commented as he watched the performance from his position, as he sips away at his cup of grapefruit pomelo drink obtained from the buffet service. 

“...I didn’t peg you for a fan of KitaKore, Akatsuki…” Ootori Itsuki mused aloud, eyeing his orange-haired friend in amusement. 

“I am not a fan of the KitaKore, I just happened to chance upon their outdoor live event a few times when I was in the area with my family members.” Akatsuki Kyoji deadpan in response to the words of Ootori Itsuki, while trying to keep his annoyance at bay. 

"Maa…it just means the boys already have the attitude of the professionals drilled into their performance since they are not cringing over the idea of having to execute such cuteness overload choreography." Ootori Itsuki eventually said, steering the topic of conversation back to Yuuta-kun and Nayuki-kun's performance on-stage. 

Yuzuriha, meanwhile, wasn't at all surprised to see his student - Koumoto Tetsuya keeping up with the other three performers. Seeing as he's already informed of the trio of his star-team being the members of the trainee unit - TKK boys when he'd first formed his team. The three of them had approached him in private informing him that they might be late for certain team practice sessions during the weekends due to their extra commitments outside of school, and he had taken note of it. Sometimes, the green-haired member of the Kao Council will even disguise himself and sneak into those outdoor events his students are performing in and observed the trio performance on stage as ‘TKK boys'. 

The experience was enlightening and refreshing to say, they are so different when they performed as the ‘TKK boys' and when they were performing as ‘Team Yuzuriha'. The performance of ‘Team Yuzuriha' has more of elegance and less of the untamed wild vibe which the ‘TKK boys' gives off during those outdoor event performances of theirs. Then again, the leader of Team Yuzuriha is Ageha Riku and that boy practically idol-worshiped Tsukigami Haruto so likely Ageha would have a lot of self-imposed expectations on the whole of the team performance. As he watched the trio of his team having no issues mingling and interacting with the members of the other star-team, Yuzuriha found himself wondering if there will be a day he would be able to see the entire group of his students blending into the current crowd of company. 

As the members of the Kao Council conversed among themselves, the song ‘Snow Halation’ eventually comes to an end. Koumoto Hiroshi then left the keyboard and frees it up to the owner of the keyboard - Arisaka Kazuomi of Team Yuzuriha. 

“Next up, ‘White Wishes’ - a cover of 9nine version. Please enjoy!” Arisaka Kazuomi announced, enjoying the look of stupor on the face of his teammate - Keihi Rei’s face. 

"What the?! Kazu, why the heck did you switch up the sequence!"Keihi Rei complained it was originally meant to be performed by Nakakoji Haruma, Tetsu, Yuuta, and perhaps the KitaKore duo if they are here… but now, does that mean he's replacing Haruma for this song?!

“Rei, where’s the fun if we follow the plan to a T? Besides, Nayuki did ‘Snow Halation’ just now - you should do the ‘White Wishes’ in this case.” Arisaka Kazuomi grinned as he said to his dumbstruck friend. 

Keihi Rei glared at his friend outside of the audiences’ viewpoint, inwardly thinking what he could do in retaliation of Arisaka Kazuomi’s current decision that indirectly results in the necessity of him acting cute in front of his fellow schoolmates. Cute is usually Tetsu’s style, his style is more cool than cute! 

"Maa…Rei, it isn't as though you didn't do cute performance before…remember the ‘Yuuki 100%' every trainee has to do it at one point in their life?" Tetsuya then patted his friend comfortingly on the shoulder, as he went over to join the rest of the performers to decide on how to go about the dance moves for the song - ‘White Wishes'. 

Keihi Rei sighed aloud before joining in the discussion, even if he's only there to listen. Since it's unavoidable…he might as well make the performance a good one. Thus, the song was eventually performed smoothly albeit Keihi Rei's expression was stiffer when compared to the rest of the performers for the song. 

Once the song ‘White Wishes' was done and over with, Keihi Rei was quick to make his escape from the area where they are using as the stage for the live-band performance. There is absolutely no way he is going to perform the ‘Mr. Snowman' or the ‘Merry x Merry Xmas' song if he's not the one handling the instrument now. Since Keihi Rei escaped, Nakakoji Haruma decides to re-join the group of performers. With his return, the group proceeds to do another two songs - both cover songs from the female idol group ‘E-girls' under the record label of AVEX. They did ‘Mr. Snowman' first, followed by ‘Merry x Merry Xmas' with no breaks in between. 

Nayuki retired from the performance following the end of the song ‘Merry x Merry Xmas', and with his leaving - Kitakado Tomohisa finally join the team. With the members lined up of Koumoto Tetsuya, Nakakoji Haruma, Hoshitani Yuuta, Korekuni Ryuji, and Kitakado Tomohisa - they ended the first half of the performance session with the song - ‘Wish' originally sang and performed by the idol group under the talent agency of Johnny & Associates - Arashi. 

There would be an hour break after this before the TKK boys took to the stage with the 2nd half of the performance covering Christmas songs from Kuraki Mai, TM Revolution, Tommy Heavenly 6, Mihimaru GT. 

However, that doesn't mean during the one-hour intermission break the entire room would be engulfed in silence though because the Mishima cousins have offered to do some instrumental performance to provide some music to the party background. Of course, keeping to the theme of Christmas and Winter theme music - the Mishima cousins has prepared wholly for the one hour keyboard and violin performance overnight. 

Their list of instrumental repertoire includes the infamous song ‘Let it Go~Ari no Mama de' from the Disney movie - ‘Frozen, and Christmas classic tunes such as the ‘Silent Night', ‘Amazing Grace', ‘Frosty, the snowman', ‘Jingle Bells', ‘Santa Claus is coming to town' and the tune of ‘Everlasting Snow' from the animated show back in the year 2001 - ‘Hikaru no Go'. 

“You know…I just realized something.” Nakakoji Haruma suddenly said, drawing the eyes of the members of Team Sazanami, Team Hiragi and ‘Stardust’ on him. 

“What?” Yuuta prompted. 

“I forgot to include the song ‘Everlasting Snow’ released by Aimer last year into the performance list…” Nakakoji Haruma commented. 

"...I think Tomo-kun knows how to play it on the piano, so if you want… he could do the accompaniment for you to sing it solo." Yuuta suggested because he absolutely has no idea how to sing that version of the ‘Everlasting Snow'. He didn't exactly have time to study the latest pop songs in the market then…he was too busy with the preparation of school exams to ensure his results is good enough to sit for the entrance exams to Ayanagi Academy. 

“...Thanks but no thanks, I’m not you… I can’t wing something on the fly without running it through a few times at least.” Nakakoji Haruma sweat-dropped as he responded to Yuuta’s suggestion. 

“Speaking of improvisation, the performance you guys did on the TV debut program with the string quartet is awesome!” Mochizuki Yuuki, one of the triplets butted into the conversation then bringing up the subject of the debut performance of ‘Stardust’ back in early November. 

"It isn't exactly improvisation… we did at least run through it once with the string quartet team before the show begins officially. So, we did technically have a rehearsal for that performance?" Yuuta explained while someone commented that the student's lounge that day was crowded with students from the first and second years. 

"Yes, it was so crowded that latecomers aren't able to fit into the lounge and some ended up having to watch it during the repeat broadcast at a later timing." Ugawa Akira interjected then, the crowd at the student's lounge on 4th November was so scary that he thought he had entered a twilight zone. Due to his childhood friends from his hometown - Kyoto sudden decision to swing by Tokyo for a weekend trip, Ugawa didn't watch the TV program which ‘Stardust' was slated to make their debut performance together with the rest of his teammates but went out to meet up with his childhood friends instead. 

"If memory serves me right, you are among those that watched the repeated broadcast - weren't you?" Toraishi Izumi then commented, eyeing Ugawa Akira with a sly expression. For someone who argues each time when they crossed path with one another, Ugawa seems very much focus on the performance of Tengenji Kakeru whenever the camera zoom in on the members of ‘Stardust' during the hour of that TV program show. 

“Shut up, Toraishi.” Ugawa glared, while Tatsumi hurried to intervene before the duo starts their routine squabbling, again. 

"Play nice, you two…Hiragi-senpai is watching." Tatsumi reminded as he put a halt to the impending argument between his two teammates before it could actually start. 

"Speaking of…when would you guys be seeing Aizome Kento, again?" Ugawa Akira turns away from Toraishi Izumi to refocus his attention on the ‘Stardust' again, as he inquires. 

"...I'm not quite certain at present, that guy is swamp with filming job these days. Is anything the matter?" Tsukigami intercepted before Tengenji could address the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi by responding on the redhead's behalf.

"My childhood friends brought over some items he is hoping to get the autograph of Aizome Kento. He figured that since I went to the same school which KitaKore and Stardust attend, I will have better luck at meeting celebrities as opposed to him." Ugawa Akira rolls his eyes in response, inwardly thinking how shocking his childhood friends are going to be… once they realized that he's literally going to be classmates with the members of the idol unit ‘Stardust' in the next school year. 

“Well…just pass it along to either one of us next time or later, if you wish. We can get assistance from the KitaKore if we don’t get to see Aizome Kento ourselves.” Kuga Shuu said then, knowing very much that the members of B-Project might be meeting up during the New Year holiday. Yuuta could probably get the autograph of Aizome Kento for Ugawa then. 

Meanwhile, the Nayuki twins who finally made it over to attend the party after signing on the visitors’ logbook over at the caretaker office with the three members of the fan-club ‘Stardustiers’ in tow hoisted a big carrier bag along with them. 

“Alright, time to start the distributing of the calendars… I’m sure we could hand out at least half of them today in this place.” Nayuki Yuki was saying, as she took the list of names who had placed the orders for the calendar of ‘Stardust’ from her bag and starts going through them. 

“What about those that aren’t present on-site today?” Ichinose Takara then asks out of curiosity. 

“Those, we will mail them out to the respective parties.” Nayuki Tsumugi responded, being the sisters of Nayuki Toru who is part of ‘Stardust’ - they took it upon themselves to buy quite a few of the desk calendars too. These would be the gifts to their family and friends for the festive season, this year. 

Of course, they had ordered one of the B2 Poster Wall Calendar of ‘Stardust' for their own family too. Likely, their mother would want the wall calendar plaster along the corridor-way leading to the bathroom on the ground floor so everyone who visits will get to see a version of their brother that they usually don't get to see that often. 

"All right, boys - start distributing them out. I'm sure you guys know who is in the fan-club since the three of you handle the registration when the fan-club website starts receiving members' application from the public." Nayuki Yuki then proceeds to dump a load of the desk calendars into the hands of the three middle-school boys. 

"Ah…Ootori-senpai, there you are. Here, the B2 poster wall calendar of the Ayanagi Showtime design and a copy of the desk calendar which you ordered." Nayuki Tsumugi delivered the items which Ootori Itsuki ordered from the website herself since neither of the boys dares to do it themselves. 

“Oh~ thank you, I was wondering when the items would be ready…but I didn’t expect it to arrive before Christmas. Hmm…I wonder if the boys will be able to do an autograph on the calendar for me today…” Ootori Itsuki received the offered items from the younger Nayuki sister with a bright smile, as he voiced his thought aloud to no one in particular. 

"That's a brilliant idea." Nayuki Tsumugi commented, before heading back to her twin and the two of them whispered among themselves for some time before they immediately ordered the three boys that tagged along with them to the party to get some tables and chairs arranged to the side where the buffet service was set up and have a temporary autographing booth set-up. 

The members of ‘Stardust' were then asked to sit down and not moved from the spot, while the Nayuki twins made an announcement that ‘Stardust' first autographing session is on to the entire party venue in general. Within minutes, they found lines being formed in front of all of them…of course, Ootori Itsuki took up the first spot for the line queue in front of his miracle boy. Neither of the students of Ayanagi Academy dares to fight Ootori Itsuki for the first in line position, so the senior got his wish to have Yuuta autographed his purchases first. 

"Itsuki-senpai, I'll do your B2 Wall Poster Calendar first. The desk calendar I'll hold onto it and pass it to you, tomorrow - is that okay? Since you wanted everyone autographs on it, and I don't think they are free to do it now." Yuuta said, his eyes straying towards his other teammates and isn't completely surprised to find a queue forming in front of each and every one of them. 

“Sure! I’ll wait for the desk calendar, and just bring the B2 Poster Calendar home tonight.” Ootori Itsuki beams in response, agreeing to the suggestion of his dear Yuuta-kun without issues.

“...” Akatsuki Kyoji sweat-dropped when he noticed nearly half the party attendants were seen lining up for autographs from the members of ‘Stardust’ and his eyes nearly bulged out from his eye socket when he noted the few students on his star-team that attended the party joining the queue for autographs. 

“Jumonji-kun, I thought you weren’t a fan of ‘Stardust’?” Akatsuki could not help but inquires. 

"I'm not, but because my mom co-managed their job assignments with High Edge Records…she spoke at them at length during the weekly family dinner sessions so it got my 9-year-old sister hooked onto ‘Stardust'. Since the fan-club doesn't accept fans below 12 years old without parental consent - I was forced to follow ‘Stardust' on her behalf. Of course, that includes the purchase of fan-based merchandises and queuing for autographs." Jumonji Ryosuke sighed aloud in response, this was the reason why he ended up turning up for the party. His younger sister had demanded him to attend the party to collect the calendar because she wanted an autographed edition and not the one without so he has to come to the party. 

"What's your excuse?" Jumonji then turns his eyes upon Yurino Mayu and Chigira Wataru and asks for their reason to queue up for the autograph of Tsukigami Kaito and Kuga Shuu, respectively. Jumonji Ryosuke, himself is in the queue line for Nayuki Toru. 

"My elder sister, she used to visit the cafe where Kuga works and I didn't even know about it until I start receiving messages from her asking if Kuga Shuu has a social media account which she could follow. She was so excited when she realized that Kuga Shuu is in the same school year as me, and from the same school even… I still have a stack of Vogue magazines featuring Kuga in my dorm room waiting to be autographed and I haven't had the guts to do it. Maybe I ought to ask him if he could swing by my dorm room to autograph them at one go, so I could dump them off on my sister on Christmas day when I go back home for the festive celebration." Chigira Wataru responded with a helpless shrug. 

"Oh…I'm queuing for my own entertainment I supposed. ‘Stardust' may not be as popular as bands like ‘Arashi' or ‘Hey Say Jump' yet… but who knows they might shot to fame overnight. The sheer fact that I knew them from school might be something worth boasting to the others in the future." Yurino Mayu responded. 

“...Okay, but why Tsukigami Kaito and not the others?” Jumonji Ryosuke questions in return. 

“I figured it best to complete the set? I already had an autograph from Haruto-san from last year, so I thought this year I could get one from Tsukigami Kaito instead.” Yurino Mayu shrugged as he responded to his teammate’s query. 

"Was that why you even ordered a calendar of the ‘Stardust'? Because you would need something to get the autograph on?" Manjome Koji, who was queuing in the line for Hoshitani Yuuta's autograph turns disbelieving eyes upon the figure of Yurino Mayu as he asks. 

“Kind of…what’s your excuse? Please don’t tell me you are a fan of theirs, legit one at that.” Yurino Mayu asks back in return. 

Manjome Koji fell silent at his teammates' words because it hits bull-eye for his situation. Knowing his instructing senior's aversion towards Team Ootori in general, he didn't dare to display his admiration for Team Ootori at all in front of his friends and teammates alike. Instead, he would secretly follow the news of Team Ootori on the school's social media sites. Like the rest of the school, he's secretly looking forward to the performance of Team Ootori ever since he had seen the performance of the new ‘Ayanagi Showtime' during the newcomers' debut performance stage. Hence, the poster calendar he had ordered for his own collection is also the one featuring the design of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime' edition. 

For Hoshitani Yuuta, it was fine when he was dealing with his boyfriend… he already knew what to expect, after all. It was still manageable when Ichinose Takara presented his own calendar for the autograph and requesting him to write some words of encouragement from a senior to a junior. However, it was downright awkward when he has an enthusiastic member of Team Akatsuki staring at him with sparkling eyes while waiting for his autograph. A quick glance to the stunned-like figure of Akatsuki Kyoji who is standing by the side with the other Kao Council members watching the autographing session at play has the green-eyed teen of ‘Stardust' sweat-dropping in response. 

“Hoshitani-kun, while at it… can you also sign on the CD for me as well?” Manjome Koji then dug something out from the pocket of the winter coat he had draped over the lower arm of his left hand. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped further, before obligating with a smile as he autographed on both the CD cover image of ‘Quintet~Quintet’ and the B2 wall poster calendar for the teen from Team Akatsuki. 

“Damn it… I should have brought along the CD for them to autograph too.” Someone in line who witnessed Manjome Koji’s acts then cursed aloud on impulse. 

“Actually, if you have the CD in your dorm room…you can always send someone not in the queue to run upstairs and get it for you.” A student, likely a 3rd year, who is in the queue line waiting for Kuga Shuu to autograph the calendar for him suggested. 

"What's your excuse for being in the queue? I don't recall you mentioning that you followed ‘Stardust'…" Koumoto Hiroshi then turns towards the teen who suggested having someone to run upstairs to the dorm room to help bring the CD over for those who like to have their copy of the CD autographed too, and asks. 

"My girlfriend likes the ‘Stardust', especially Kuga since she is a supporter of the fashion magazine Vogue…and it just so happens I ran out of ideas on what kind of Christmas gifts to gift her with this year. She specifically says no chocolates because she's on a diet, and then I heard someone mentioning that ‘Stardust' are releasing their first bout of fan-based merchandise and it happens to be the calendars for the next year. I thought it a practical and useful item to gift my girlfriend who seems to enjoy the ‘Quintet~Quintet~' song ever since she first heard it on Stream_Cloud, and thus I'm in the queue." The guy answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"I see…" Koumoto Hiroshi nodded in response, inwardly wondering if he should join the queue for Hoshitani Yuuta… his mother does seem to adore the boy. Hmm…but then again, he didn't buy the calendar so even if he joined the queue - there's nothing he could let the boy sign upon. Oh well, there's always a next time…besides with his younger brother being friends with Yuuta-kun; he could just get his younger brother to get the teen's autograph the next time around in private. 

"Haha… Shiki-chan would be so disappointed that he didn't get to come to the party." Irinatsu Masashi gasps for breath as he broke into uncontrollable laughter after he finally realized how popular ‘Stardust' actually is among the students' population. 

“I’m surprised you aren’t in the queue yourself.” Honjo Kotaro commented under his breath, smiling as he handed a cup of drink over to the blue-eyed blond who is going to be on the new Kao Council when the next school year arrives. 

"Nah… I may enjoy ‘Stardust' performance and could be considered a fan of them, myself. I'm not those that would go craze by purchasing fan-based merchandise and chases after idols for autographs. I'm not opposed to the idea of getting some photos with them though…maybe I ought to do it later before the party ended so I could boast to Shiki later." Irinatsu mused aloud to himself as he tried to envision the scenario that may occur when Shiki realized just how much fun stuff he has been missing out by not being able to attend the party. 

“Akatsuki… is it that much of a shocker that one of your students is a legit fan of ‘Stardust’?” Hiragi Tsubasa asks after taking some time to observe the scene, the bespectacled teen knew ‘Stardust’ popularity among the students were great. This could easily be seen from the response generated by Team Ootori after the performance of the new ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ back in June. 

"...I think I'm more surprised by the fact that I got fooled by my own student. Until now, I didn't even know about his secret worship of the team ‘Stardust', and Hoshitani Yuuta - in particular." Akatsuki Kyoji shakes his head as he responded. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, the 2nd part of the party…obviously, I didn't cover everything. Well, you guys can imagine :P 
> 
> So, ‘Stardust’ have their 1st autographing session XD Now, for people curious about what actually happens in stardust debut performance on TV - below are the general gist of it. 
> 
> Instead of performing the song ‘Quintet~Quintet' using the off-vocal track available on their CD, the team performs their Quintet song under the accompaniment of live strings quartet ensemble music under the request of the TV program producer. They did a round of rehearsal before the actual show starts. 
> 
> Both the string quartet and Stardust are part of the performers invited for the TV program that day, aside from them, there’s also another group from High Edge Record labels - Alive performing that day. Before ‘Stardust’ actual debut, they actually did a cameo appearance in the MV of ‘Alive’ new song - Lemon Tree 
> 
> [The song lemon tree was originally performed by Fool's Garden, and later covered in Mandarin/Chinese by Tracy Su, and recently a Korean version was released as well. Thus far, no Japanese version has been released - so I make it happen in my fic] ^^;;


	40. Cuddling up with Yuuta & Coming out of the Closet to the Parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in this chapter...we have the last part of the party :D  
Itsuki gets his cuddling session with Yuuta :P  
Irinatsu starts a photo session with Stardust :D  
Shiki gets a cameo XD  
Itsuki came out of the closet to his parents XD   
I hope everyone enjoy the chapter :P

For Tengenji Kakeru, his surprise came when Sawatari Eigo came to the front of his queue line presenting to him not a calendar but a magazine that features his latest Kabuki-performance and request for an autograph on the magazine cover instead. 

“Tengenji-kun, is there any possibility for us to meet up during this winter break to talk about the more traditional aspects of arts performance? I find myself rather interested in learning about the differences between the modern musical theater performance and Kabuki plays these days.” Sawatari Eigo broached the subject as he requested for an autograph from the redhead of ‘Stardust’.

Actually, this is a topic that Sawatari Eigo has been meaning to speak to Tengenji Kakeru about since months ago… but there never seems to be an appropriate opportunity to touch on it. Seeing as he's always with Tatsumi and he didn't want to neglect his blond friend's presence and chat with Tengenji about something his friend likely wouldn't be able to get the general gist about…Therefore, he thought this autograph session is very suitable timing for him to bring up the topic of discussion with the redhead of ‘Stardust' since his blond friend is now preoccupied with keeping the peace between Ugawa and Inumine while Toraishi went for a toilet break. 

“...Have you ever seen a Kabuki-play before?” Tengenji Kakeru took this opportunity to ask.

“Not really…unless you count those clips available on MOTUBE?” Sawatari Eigo responded. 

"That doesn't really count…how about this? If you are free on boxing day, I have a Kabuki-stage performance in Ginza, Tokyo. Would you be interested to come by and have a look at the actual show, it might give you a better idea of how the performance, on the whole, differs from a musical performance." Tengenji Kakeru took this opportunity to advertise for his impending Kabuki performance as well. 

"Send me the details, timing, and address of the theater. Does it need ticketing? How does one actually check if there's any Kabuki plays being staged these days? It isn't always advertised on the TV or magazines, right?" Sawatari Eigo asks, his eyes lighting up in interest.

"...Maybe, the two of you can continue this conversation later? Kerukeru, you still have at least 5 people waiting in line for the autographs." Tsukigami who sat next to Tengenji butted in then, as he reminded the duo who seems to have forgotten about where they were at present. 

“Right…we will continue the conversation later.” Tengenji then signaled for the next person to come up-front, while Sawatari Eigo stepped to the side as he starts compiling a list of questions he has for the redhead of ‘Stardust’. 

The party on the 23rd of December started at 3pm and ended around 9pm, simply because the Nayuki twins took it upon themselves to hold an autograph session for ‘Stardust’ that went on for 2 entire hours. 

First, it was autographing for the calendars but then Manjome Koji's decision to bring out the CD for the autographing causes the various party attendants to rush back upstairs to their respective dorm room to collect their own copy of the CD or magazines they want to get autographed. Somehow, their frenzy actions caught their fellow friends' attention, and then these people who weren't even the party attendants rush down to queue up for the autograph of ‘Stardust' with their own copy of the CD. 

There were even some who came with both the CD of ‘Quintet~Quintet~’ and ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!’ asking for Yuuta to autographed them both. Among them, include a certain student of Class 1B who is part of the home craft club which assists Yuuta with the Cos-Play performance costumes for the class performance during the Ayanagi Festival. Of course, the boy was later noticed by Nayuki Tsumugi who then promptly delivered the desk calendar of ‘Stardust’ that the boy obviously had ordered via the official website of ‘Stardustiers’. 

“Yuuta-kun, see…I told you that your bright smile the other day brought us a fan.” Nayuki who recalled the teen from a previous encounter turns towards Yuuta and smirked as he commented. 

"...Na-chan, you are one to talk…look at how many people you have autographed just now. Literally, everyone in your queue line was acting as a proxy for their younger siblings. I wouldn't be surprised if Yashamaru-san calls us in one day to announce that we are going on a school live tours - focusing on elementary school division." Yuuta deadpan in response. 

Upon Yuuta’s smart response to the blond member of ‘Stardust’, the other three members couldn’t help but snort aloud. 

“I heard Na-chan got asked for a photo by the cashier at the supermarket last Wednesday.” Tsukigami Kaito commented with amusement when he finally had no more people waiting in line for his autograph.

“Elementary school kids recognized him from those outdoor kids' event he did emcee for, and they greeted him when they pass him by on the street.” Kuga Shuu added, with his own smile of amusement. 

After the autographing session came to an end, Yuuta ended up being dragged off by his insatiable boyfriend for a cuddling session on the couch. 

Yes - the couch in the student’s lounge, in front of everyone’s view…much to the mortification on Yuuta’s part. 

"Itsuki-senpai…" Yuuta bemoan when he realized he was practically sitting on his boyfriend's lap since the couch has no other sitting space available. 

“Yuuta-kun, you promised me cuddling time just now…” Ootori Itsuki pouted as he reminded the teen of his earlier words. 

“Yes…but I didn’t mean in front of everyone.” Yuuta argued, his cheeks completely red from mortification. 

"Everyone here already knows we are a couple; I don't see why we can't cuddle out here. Besides, I would have to leave by 8.30pm today… and it's already 8pm now." Ootori Itsuki continues pouting as he said, gazing into Yuuta's beautiful green eyes with the most pitiful look he had in his arsenal. 

“...” Just like that, Yuuta fell silent and allows the senior to cuddle him while conversing with the other members of the present Kao Council. 

The sight of how Yuuta let Ootori Itsuki have his wish of the cuddling session, causes Yuzuriha to coo over how cute the lovebirds are. Hiragi Tsubasa wisely hid his smile of amusement by sipping away at his drink, Akatsuki Kyoji had all but fled in search for his students to avoid feeling awkward. Sazanami Sakuya mirrored Akatsuki’s act and went over to where his students were by engaging them in conversation instead. 

“Is Yuzuriha-senpai a shipper?” Keihi Rei poked Koumoto Tetsuya in the sides as he whispered, keeping his eyes on how their green-haired instructing senior was cooing over the pair of lovebirds cuddling up on the couch of the lounge. 

“...No idea, but he very well could be.” Koumoto Tetsuya shrugged. 

“I’m surprised you guys didn’t even bat an eyelid at their open display of affections...I had thought Japan to be much more conservative in this type of relationship.” Manjome Koji interjected himself into the conversation between Keihi Rei and Koumoto Tetsuya then. 

"Yes well... Japan is still largely a conservative country when it comes down to the same gender relationship, but you have to understand we are studying in an all-boys environment and staying under the same roof with teenagers with overwhelming hormones. Experimenting around isn't all that uncommon in all-boys or all-girls environment, couples of the same gender tend to come out of such an environment. Albeit, not everyone would stay together even after graduation... but sometimes special cases do happen." Koumoto Tetsuya commented analytically. 

"I see...interesting." Manjome Koji mused aloud as he tried to observe the party attendants in silence. It took a while, but after some time, the teen spoke up again. This time inquiring about the nature of the relationship between the KitaKore duo. "Are the two of them an item?" 

“...?Who? The KitaKore?” Keihi Rei blinked in confusion, before clarifying with Manjome Koji of Team Akatsuki. 

“Yeah...the two looks too cozy and close.” Manjome Koji nodded in response. 

"Hard to say for certain... but those two have been close for as long as we could remember. I wouldn't be surprised if they were an item." Keihi Rei responded with a shrug; he doesn't really care for the sexual preferences of the people around him as long as he wasn't subjected to the situation of being wooed by someone who is into the same gender. 

“How would you guys react if you ended up on the receiving end of a love confession from someone of the same gender?” Manjome Koji suddenly asks, feeling curious. 

"...Why the sudden desire to ask this question?" Akatsuki Kyoji who passes by the trio suddenly butted in and asks, curious as to why his student suddenly felt it a need to voice such a question to his fellow year mates. 

"Curiosity I guess...Koumoto did say that people who studied and stayed in school dorms with people of the same gender sometimes do get attracted to people of the same gender. So, I guess I'm kind of curious how they would react if someone they know tries to make a pass at them or confessed to them or something." Manjome Koji shrugged as he responded, he was quite amazed when the news of Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta has started dating officially spread among the student crowd. 

While the curly-haired teen admits it is kind of embarrassing and amusing both when Ootori-senpai broadcasted his interest in Hoshitani to the entire school population... Manjome Koji thought it quite impressive that Hoshitani wasn’t even fazed and could still agree to date the senior. Truth be told, even while the teen wasn’t against the idea of dating someone of the same gender... dating someone with the same personality as Ootori-senpai might be a little too much for him to handle. So really...it really isn’t all that surprising for him to start idolizing Hoshitani...

"Hmm...I don't know, I guess I will thank them for their interest and reject them flat out?" Keihi Rei responded he's not good with this kind of hypothetical question, to be honest. 

"I guess it ultimately depends on how I feel about the other party in general. If I'm not interested, I will reject them outright... when it comes down to things that deal with emotions and heart – sometimes it's better not to give them any false hopes. Of course, if they came forth expressing an interest to experiment...I might agree, who knows? Ultimately, as long as they are not looking for lifelong commitment and just wanted a fling or something...I might agree since I'm kind of curious about which department I'm leaning towards seeing as I once had a crush on Yuuta." Koumoto Tetsuya confessed, barely flinching when he attracted his fellow teammate's attention with his latest declaration. 

“You were once attracted to Yuuta?! When was it?!” Keihi Rei felt his eyes widening in shock, how did he not know that?!

“...A few years back, one could say it started back in the last year of our elementary school education? Of course, I’m over it by now...I wouldn’t want Ootori-senpai coming for my blood. Say, if I approached Ootori-senpai with pictures of Yuuta-kun in a dress...could it fetch a good price?” Koumoto Tetsuya then asks with a grin, directing his words to his gobsmack teammate – Keihi Rei. 

“Why would you have a photo of him in a dress?!” Keihi Rei whispered in disbelief.

"With the level of obsession and interest, Ootori-senpai has in Hoshitani?! The photo would sell for certain! Although, I'm also curious how on earth did Hoshitani ended up in a dress?!" Manjome Koji inquires with a grin. 

“...” Akatsuki Kyoji slowly inched away from the trio, he definitely does not wish to know that tale... but there is one thing he agrees with his student. Ootori would most definitely pay a good sum of money to get his hands on that photo of Hoshitani in a dress, even if the teen in question is just a kid then. 

"He was caught in the rain that day, and because his mother didn't keep any extra clothes of his around... he ended up being dressed in a dress which Yumi-nee has outgrown of while waiting for the dryer unit to dry his clothes." Koumoto Tetsuya responded with a grin. 

“...Why were you there at his mom’s place then?” Keihi Rei then asks. 

“We were both caught in the rain, I’m in luck because I just live around the corner and my elder brother could bring my extra clothes along when he came over to fetch me home. Yuuta, though, isn’t so lucky. So, he has to stay at his mom and wait for his only set of clothes to be dried off by the dryer unit.” Koumoto Tetsuya explained then, and upon catching sight of the expression on Manjome Koji’s face hurried to say. 

“Don’t ask, but yes... Yuuta’s parents are separated. So, they don’t stay together under the same roof.” 

The members of the Kao Council ended up being the first batch of party attendants to leave, and while Ootori Itsuki doesn't feel like leaving his beau… he knew he must if he intends to make it back to his family home before the train services ended for the day. Albeit, train services tend to end late for the area but he lives quite a distance away from where the Ayanagi Academy was situated and thus requires transit several times. Thus, he had to leave by 8.30pm if he wants to arrive before 10pm at his family home. 

By 8.45pm, the party attendants start to leave. Irinatsu Masashi who came with Honjo Kotaro then push his mobile device into the hands of Honjo Kotaro and turn towards the members of ‘Stardust’ to request for a photo with them. 

"Yes, I'm a fan of ‘Stardust' too… but instead of autographs, I'm more of a photos memento kind of guy." Irinatsu declared with a grin when the members of ‘Stardust' turns inquiring eyes on him. 

The members of ‘Stardust' share a look among themselves, and noting that there aren't many people left in the party venue - Yuuta figured it wouldn't hurt to have a mini round of photos sessions with their fans. Of course, people like the Nayuki twins won't join the crowd since they have lots of opportunities for a photo session with the team. Hence, only the three middle school boys shyly stepped forth to request for a photo with the team of ‘Stardust'. 

Irinatsu Masashi, whose request kick-starts the photo session ended up taking a total of 9 photos. It started with the group photos, and later he took a photo with each individual member of the team too. Out of the 4 group photos, 2 were taking in the student's lounge where the live-band corner was and the other 2 photos were taken close to the artificial Christmas Tree. 

“Thank you, guys! You guys are the best people to hang out with!” Irinatsu calls out before leaving the lounge for the 3rd floor where his dorm room is located. Since Kasugano Shion has already left for home to spend his winter break with his family, Irinatsu gets to have the room to himself for the night. Due to his decision to attend the party when Honjo extended the invitation to him, he had deferred his plans of going home until Christmas eve itself - on the 24th of December. 

The last party attendants leave at 9pm, and since the Nayuki twins were part of the last attendants to leave… Nayuki decides to send his sisters back home. Since that requires a bus ride, he told the caretaker that he would stay the night at his family home and comes back early next morning instead. The rest of the members from ‘Stardust’ then check on the residence address of the three boys from the middle school division. 

“Na-chan, before you go… please leave your autograph on the desk calendar of ‘Stardust’ for Ootori-senpai.” Yuuta then reminded his blond friend, and the others were reminded of it at the same time. 

Thus, one by one they went over to leave their own autograph on the calendar. While Nayuki chooses to leave his autograph on the front cover like Yuuta, Tsukigami Kaito flipped directly to October and leave his autograph on the photo featured for that month. Tengenji and Kuga both opted to autograph the calendar page that features their solo image. 

"There, all done!" Tengenji declared, as he replaced the cap on the marker pen, he had been using for the autographing work for the past few hours. Then, he promptly turns towards the three-awaiting middle-school boys and asks. "Now, where do the three of you live? I will have my chauffeur over to drive you guys back. It's late and kids like you shouldn't be wandering about alone." 

“It’s fine, I can leave with the Nayuki twins… we are neighbors, after all. Albeit, one street apart but still close enough to consider as neighbors.” Shinosaki Takeshi hurried to respond as he waved off Tengenji Kakeru’s suggestion to arrange for his family chauffeur to come by and send him home. 

"...I'll walk him home first upon alighting at the bus stop then," Nayuki said, obliging to the teen's request to travel alongside with his sisters and him. 

“Thank you, Nayuki-senpai.” Shinosaki Takeshi beams in response. 

"What of the two of you?" Tengenji then turns towards the remaining two boys from the middle-school division and asks. 

Ichinose Takara and Taniguchi Eita share a look among themselves before responding in sync, "We shall take you up for the offer." 

"Good, where do you two stay then?" Tengenji proceeds to ask next, as he pulls his mobile device out to give a call to his family chauffeur. The middle-school duo then hurried to type out their addresses in the memo pad app of their phone and show it to the redhead who is calling up the family chauffeur.

“Okay, the two of you shall wait at the entrance gate for my family car in 15 minutes. For now, it’s time to help us clean up the place.” Tengenji announced and then he starts bossing the middle school duo around with the helping out of the clean-up duty following the end of the party. 

Since Nayuki is staying the night at his own family home, Yuuta gets to have the dorm room to himself. Still, that didn't mean Nayuki wouldn't keep track of what time his room-mate is going to bed. At 10.30pm on the dot, Nayuki dropped a message to Yuuta through the use of a private chat and insisted on the green-eyed teen to go to bed. 

Nayuki: Yuuta-kun, I know you're still awake. Please end whatever chat you have going on with Ootori-senpai and sleep already. You need to be up early tomorrow, remember?! You have that birthday bash fan-meeting event to attend tomorrow at 10am, but before that, you need to go somewhere to pick up the present you custom-ordered for Ootori-senpai. If you can't wake up in time, you probably wouldn't have time to pick up the gift item…and I'm sure Ootori-senpai would be very disappointed if that's the case. So, go to bed already! *unamused face emoji*

Yuuta stared at the message received from Nayuki and sweat-dropped in response but decides that it's probably best that he heeds his friend's advice to go to bed for the day. Thus, he opens up his chat with his boyfriend and sends one last message to the man. 

Yuuta: Got to go…Na-chan message in to scold me for not sleeping yet. *sweat-drop emoji* Anyway, I will see you tomorrow around 2pm at the Roppongi train station exit 1C where the concourse link-passage way to Roppongi Hills is located. *smiley emoji* *Red Heart emoji*

Itsuki: Sure, goodnight and sleep tight. Although, I felt it prudent to ask…are you sure you won’t go to the wrong exit tomorrow? *kiss emoji*

Yuuta: *Smiling face with blush emoji* If you must know… the birthday bash for Ashu Yuuta is held at The Hills Cafe/Space so I won't lose my way because I don't even need to take a train to reach our meet-up point. The ‘Thrivers' booked the entire space for the morning, so it is not open to the public and hence you won't be able to sneak it. Regardless, you can rest easy because I definitely would be seeing you tomorrow and spend the rest of the day with you. <3333 Goodnight, Itsuki-senpai! *Kiss emoji* 

With this particular message sent, Yuuta flipped off the lights in his dorm room and crawled under his blanket ready to settle to bed. 

Ootori Itsuki, on the other hand, who is still now lying in the bed of his childhood room found himself scrolling through his mobile device gallery as he entertained himself with the pictures of his sweet miracle boy taken from the party event earlier. Initially, he intended to leave after coming out of the closet to his parents… but ultimately, his parents told him to stay the night and that they would continue the conversation the next day. 

[Flashback to an hour ago]

Ootori Itsuki arrived at the doorstep leading to his family home with a goofy smile and the B2 wall poster calendar of ‘Stardust’ for next year neatly rolled and held in his left hand so he could still free up one hand to access his house keys from the pocket of his trench coat. 

“I’m home!” Ootori Itsuki announced cheerfully upon setting through the front door into the entryway of his family residence. 

In the living room of the house, Ootori Isato and his wife, the former Hiragi now Ootori Tsuzuki shared a look of disbelief among themselves. Considering they had just lamented about their elder son missing out on the weekly Sunday dinner sessions earlier this morning to their younger son who has been selected as the heir to the Hiragi family…the husband and wife only have one thought going through their minds now. Were their younger son's nagging words so effective that their elder son actually felt the need to oblige and return to the family home for the night to give them an update on the happenings over the last 6 months? 

"We are in the living room, Itsuki." Ootori Isato calls out to the attention of his eldest, without leaving the room. Their house is just a fairly normal three bedrooms standard size house that comes equipped with a front garden yard complete with a parking space for a single vehicle. So, there really isn't a need to install an intercom system in the house as the Hiragi mansion does. 

"Good evening, Mom!" The purplish-white haired teen greeted his mother first upon entering the room with a kiss on the lady's cheeks, before turning to his father with a beaming smile as he greeted the middle-aged man that he inherited his hair colors from. 

"Good evening, Itsuki. Now care to enlighten us the reason why you decide to drop by for a visit tonight?" Ootori Tsuzuki raised her eyebrows in expectations as she regards her eldest son, with a curious look in her eyes. 

“...Weren’t you guys lamenting to Tsubasa about me missing out on all the dinner sessions on Sundays, earlier this morning?” Ootori Itsuki asks back in return, fidgeting slightly from a sudden bout of restlessness that seems to engulf him. 

[Funny…am I actually feeling nervous about coming out from the closet?] Ootori Itsuki thought wryly to himself since he wasn't even shy about flaunting his interest in Yuuta romantically in school. And that was like under the scrutiny of his grandfather dearest. 

"Itsuki…don't lie to me, I know you aren't that cooperative by nature. What actually was your reason for deciding to come back home today for a visit?" Ootori Tsuzuki, the woman with dark blue hair the exact shade of her younger son - Tsubasa, then pulls on her best ‘stern mother' look in her arsenal as she addressed her eldest in a no-nonsense tone of voice. 

"Oh… to hell with this, no use beating around the bush so I'll just come outright to say it. Please don't expect grandchildren from me because you probably won't be getting any. I'm gay!" Ootori Itsuki literally announced hugging the roll-up B2 poster wall calendar of ‘Stardust' which his beau has autographed for him some hours ago like a lifeline. Immediately, following his blatant announcement of his sexual preferences to his parents - the purplish-white haired senior make a move to stand and leave the room.

“Hold it, young man. Where do you think you are going?” Ootori Isato was quick to react, pulling on his son’s arm to stop the teen from leaving the room.

“Erm…leaving before the two of you throw me out?”Ootori Itsuki blinked as he responded after a minute of hesitation. 

“...Whoever said we were going to cast you out?” Ootori Isato stared at his eldest son with incomprehension apparent in his eyes. 

“Because I’m gay?” Ootori Itsuki asks back in confusion. 

"Did your grandfather cast your uncle out when he announces his sexual preference to your grandfather?" Ootori Isato rolls his eyes as he questioned his son, as he wondered briefly what happens to that smart brain of his son. 

“No…but he interfered somehow with uncle’s relationship and forced him to marry our aunt-in-law instead. I’m not giving up on my relationship regardless of whatever opinions you may have about it, so I thought it might be best to leave before either of you got sick of dealing with my stubbornness and decides to cast me out of the family.” Ootori Itsuki eventually said.

"Itsuki…it's late in the night. Your father and I need time to digest what you just told us, we need to sleep on it and come back to you on this tomorrow morning. I suggest you get some sleep as well, we can continue the conversation tomorrow morning. For now, let's call it a night and all go to bed." Ootori Tsuzuki finally opened her mouth to speak, and just like that - she banished her eldest son back to his childhood room so the adults could have some discussion time among themselves.

[End of flashback] 

In the meantime, Shiki Toma was scrolling through his mobile device while hiding under his blanket back at his family home. Due to his parents’ insistence, he was forced to pack up and leave for home as soon as the winter break starts. Therefore, he was unable to stay for the advanced Christmas party thrown by the members of Team Ootori, or ‘Stardust’. 

Irinatsu: [Attached photo 01.jpg] [Photo 02.jpg] [Photo 03.jpg] + 6 more photo attachment in this message. 

Irinatsu: Envy me yet? *Cheeky emoji* 

Shiki: *Jealous green face emoji* Of course, how I wish I could be there! How did you talk them into agreeing to take pictures with you!? 

Irinatsu: Well…I co-composed the music for Nayuki’s solo song…so, with the help of Honjo I got the privilege of taking photos with them :D Of course, the fact that they did an autograph session during the party makes it easier for me to request for a photo session before I left the party too :P 

Shiki: What?!!! O_O They held an impromptu autograph session?! Why wasn’t I there!!! I want their autograph too… *Crying emoji**Sad emoji*

Irinatsu: *Sweat-drop face emoji* Erm… I'm sure there would be other opportunities…

Shiki: *Crying emoji* But I probably won't have the time to go to their fan-meeting session then…impending Kao Council duties, ring any bells? 

Irinatsu: How about this? We are meeting for brunch with the others on boxing day, right? How about after the brunch, we dropped by the Kabuki-za in Ginza? I recall Tengenji mentioning something about performing there on the day, it seems the rest of the members of ‘Stardust' are likely to be there too…why don't you try your luck getting autographs from them on that day? 

Shiki: *Thinking face emoji* Hmm…I will think about it. 

While Shiki Toma is glad that Irinatsu brings up a good suggestion, he's kind of worried about Fuyusawa's possible reaction to his fan-boy antics for ‘Stardust'. So, if he wants to go and seek out the autographs from ‘Stardust', he probably either have to do it in disguise or get someone else to do it for him. 

Shiki Sayuri, aged 13, the younger sister of Shiki Toma was shaken awake at 11pm after having just gone to bed was annoyed. 

"Onii-chan! Do you know what time is it now?!" Sayuri complained when she was rudely awakened by an agitated Shiki Toma. 

"Sorry, Sayu-chan… I need a very big favor from you." Shiki Toma pleaded his case as he pulls his version of the puppy eyes on his younger sister. 

“...What kind of favor?” Shiki Sayuri stifled a yawn as she asks. 

“Tengenji Kakeru will be doing a kabuki performance on boxing day at 4.30pm at the Kabuki-za in Ginza, Tokyo. The other members of ‘Stardust’ would be there as well…I need you to go there and get me an autograph from the members on this CD. Can you do it for me?” Shiki Toma asks, looking pleadingly at his sister. 

“...Why can’t you do it yourself? It’s winter break now anyway?!” Sayuri argued. 

"I can't go because I have a brunch session with Ryo, Shion, Irinatsu, and Chiaki that morning." Shiki Toma responded. 

“Argh… fine, but you owe me a trip to the Sanrio Puroland.” Sayuri eventually agreed, but only because she wants her beauty sleep. 

“Deal!” Shiki Toma, upon extracting a promise from his younger sister to help him get the autograph beams and skipped happily back to bed. 

The morning of Christmas eve arrives, and Ootori Itsuki woke to find his mobile device and the rolled-up poster wall calendar of ‘Stardust' neatly placed next to his bed on the nightstand of his childhood room. Blinking blearily to rid himself of the sleep, Ootori Itsuki wonders if his father or his mother had come in to check on him at night…he distinctively remembers scrolling through the gallery of his mobile device before he allows himself to succumb to his sleep. 

Out in the dining area of the Ootori's family home, Ootori Isato and his wife - the once Hiragi Tsuzuki, now better known as Ootori Tsuzuki were discussing their elder son's sexuality preferences. To be honest, the last thing they expected from their eldest son upon his return to the family home was an impromptu coming out of the closet declaration. They haven't even had time to react and the boy was thinking of turning to leave, eventually, they managed to persuade the boy to spend the night in his childhood room and that they will revisit the topic of conversation comes morning time. 

“Seriously dear, what do you think of our son’s announcement last night?” Ootori Isato glances at the figure of his wife busying herself in the kitchen preparing breakfast, while he asks. 

“Shocking I'll admit, but I'll have to say it wasn't exactly unexpected. After all, Itsuki has always been a strange child… he likes to do and say things out of the norm. So I guess it isn't really all that surprising for him to bat for the other department. Besides, with the example of my brother looming above the clouds… I seriously doubt anything good will come out from the situation if any of us were to interfere with Itsuki's relationship with his beau." Ootori Tsuzuki responded with a sigh, to date - her father's relationship with her brother is still stiff and brittle like icicles. The father and son these days don't even speak to one another unless it's business-related issues, and her poor Tsubasa being stuck in between those two…The sheer notion of it causes her to sigh aloud for the second time in a row. 

“That much, I agree.” Ootori Isato has also seen how resentful his brother-in-law was towards his father-in-law over the years. Especially when his brother-in-law was forced to wed his sister-in-law under his father-in-law’s order…the wedding event had felt more like a funeral in retro-respect. 

“Good morning.” As though on cue, their eldest son choose to enter the dining area of the house at that moment. 

“Good morning, son…I trust that you had slept well enough last night?” Ootori Isato inquires, as his son passes him by heading for the direction of the bathroom. 

“Yep! I think I slept like a baby…and I was disoriented slightly upon waking up earlier. I literally can’t recognize where I was…”Ootori Itsuki shrugged his response, as he moved towards the bathroom on the ground floor of the house. 

“Oh…and mom, I’m meeting Tsubasa and the others for brunch later - so keep the breakfast platter something light for my stomach.” Ootori Itsuki added before he completely disappeared behind the bathroom door. 

"..." Ootori Tsuzuki shakes her head as she transfers a half of the breakfast content from Itsuki's plate onto Isato's plate, before bringing out the breakfast platter and set it down on the dining table of their home. 

It was 20 minutes later when Ootori Itsuki finally joins his parents at the dining table, mainly because he couldn’t locate the spare toothbrush and had to search high and low in the entire bathroom before he finally located them in the cupboard under the sink. 

"Thanks, mom, and dad." The purplish-white hair teen added when he noted the double quantity of breakfast content on his father's plate. 

“So, what makes you think you can just waltz in, announce your sexual preference to us without any cushioning effect and then up and thought you could leave right after? ” Ootori Isato raised his eyebrows as he stared at his elder son, his tone one of dry humor. 

“...Erm…I just want to get it over and done with?” Ootori Itsuki responded in a questioning tone of voice. 

“That doesn’t mean you get to drop the news on us like a bombshell, you know?” Ootori Tsuzuki deadpan in response.

“Are we seriously going to have a heart to heart, right now over breakfast?” Ootori Itsuki sighed aloud as he asks. 

“Of course, we are.” Both Ootori Isato and Ootori Tsuzuki shared a look between themselves before they turn towards their eldest son and responded in unison. The husband and wife had agreed that they will let nature run its course by not interfering with their eldest son’s decision to date someone of the same gender. 

For Ootori Tsuzuki, her first priority is her son's happiness and if her son is happy…she supposed she could learn to live with the idea of her son being gay. As for the topic of grandchildren, this is something that's still a long way ahead… besides, even if Itsuki is not going to give her any grandchildren to dote upon when the time comes. She can always look towards her younger son - Tsubasa, and who knows if Tsubasa is blessed enough to have another set of twins in his children. They could talk Tsubasa into letting one of them taking up the family name of Ootori when the time comes. 

Well, either way - these are events that would only happen further down in the future. Hence, there isn’t any point to dwell on it too much at present. For now, Ootori Tsuzuki would focus on giving her eldest son an earful about how he shouldn’t attempt to pull another stunt like he did last night. Who on earth would waltz in and dump a piece of bombshell effect kind of news, and then attempting to cast himself out of the family without them saying anything in response first?! 

So, while the Ootori family is involved in a heart-to-heart session between parents and child, Hoshitani Yuuta drops by the photo studio who works frequently with Daikoku Productions and Brave Entertainment to pick up his custom order - an angel and devil special photo-book which he ordered some time back for his boyfriend's birthday gift. 

“Is this to your satisfaction?” The female staff who met him out front in the lobby of the photo-studio asks as he took a quick look at the photo-book. 

“Yes, can you wrap it up for me? It’s meant to be a gift.” Yuuta responded, his cheeks slightly pink as he voiced his request to the female staff. 

"Sure, it must be a very special friend since you are willing to go to the extent of getting Ashu Yuuta to collaborate with you on this private project of yours." The female staff commented as she picks out a few designs of the wrapping bag she has behind the counter and allows Yuuta to take his pick. 

"The Christmas design bag would do fine, thank you." Yuuta smiled as he picks out the bag to hold the photo book. 

He had taken the trouble to come down to the photo studio two separate times under different persona to get this custom ordered photo-book done. Hopefully, his beau would be satisfied with this special 2-in-1 gift and combined with the private time which they would be spending together … the guy would let it slip that he didn't have a second gift prepared. 

Since, the desk calendar of ‘Stardust' he had in his bag doesn't count as a gift - since it was something which the senior ordered and paid for. The only reason Yuuta has it on his person was that he had talked the senior into leaving it with him overnight so the other members of the team could endorse it with their respective autographs. 

Once he had collected the custom-ordered photo book from the photo studio, Yuuta hurried to cab his way apartment building where artistes under the management of Daikoku Productions and Brave Entertainment resides. Upon arrival, he hastily paid the cabby before rushing upstairs to the level where it houses both the apartment unit of ‘Thrive' and ‘Stardust'. It took him only a minute to decide which way to go, obviously, it would have to be the ‘Thrive' apartment because the apartment unit of ‘Stardust' is still quite messy at present. 

Yep, the members of ‘Stardust' have come by to look at the apartment unit on the first-day winter break begins for them. Overall, they are okay with the size of the apartment since neither of them would be staying here too often. It would mostly be used as a place for them to crash for the night when the need arises, still, there are things which the members refuse to make do with. 

For instance, in the kitchen. Na-chan absolutely refuses to consider the present layout of the kitchen functional and thus he decides to do an overhaul for the kitchen layout. Albeit, the overhaul of the apartment layout would cause them to lose a storage room off the original kitchen area. Neither of the members minded that little detail too much because they could just use one of the bedrooms as storage space instead. 

Aside from Tengenji who will still be hogging a bedroom to himself, Tsukigami and Kuga are both okay with the idea of being roommates again if it means it will give Nayuki the bigger kitchen which he wants. That way, they can use the smaller size bedroom as the storage room while having one of the mid-size rooms converted to a shared room by putting in a bunk bed to fit two people. 

The apartment originally has 5 bedrooms, 1 master bedroom which is the biggest in size since it comes equipped with en-suite bath; three mid-size bedrooms and 1 smaller size bedroom. However, the original kitchen was a galley kitchen that doesn't work for Nayuki so they are overhauling the existing kitchen by combining it with the storage room off the original kitchen space. 

Hence, after the remodeling work - the apartment would lose the smaller size bedroom as that will be used as a storage room. The balance three mid-size rooms would be fully utilized as bedrooms for the members of ‘Stardust’ sans Yuuta, with Tsukigami and Kuga sharing one of it. Tengenji taking up one of them for himself, and Nayuki taking the other room for his own use. The master bedroom, in essence, will be reserved for Yuuta’s usage if he decides to use it, that is…since he had another bedroom available right opposite in the ‘Thrive’ apartment unit after all. 

Either way, the layout for the Thrive apartment unit is slightly smaller since their team is only made up of 3 people. Therefore, the ‘Thrive' apartment unit comes with a slightly more functional kitchen space and most importantly it wasn't the galley style kitchen that Nayuki detested. Either way, the master bedroom of the ‘Thrive' apartment unit goes to Aizome Kento since the guy spends too much time in the bathroom according to Goshi Kaneshiro's words. 

Since the master bedroom comes with its own bathroom - nobody has any issues with Kento taking ownership of the biggest room in the apartment. The other two bedrooms are both of the same sizings, so Yuuta took the one opposite to the master bedroom where Kenken is using which is right next to the common bathroom while Gochin took the bedroom near the kitchen instead. 

“Good morning, Ashu.” Goshi greeted the moment Yuuta entered the apartment unit. 

“Good morning, Gochin. I’ll be out in a jiffy so if there’s anything I need, I will self-service myself.” Yuuta smiled as he greeted his fellow teammate from ‘Thrive’. 

“Well… if you need breakfast, I only have toast today.” Goshi Kaneshiro commented as he busied himself with the task of feeding his kitten. 

"Toast is fine," Yuuta answered before he made a beeline for his room to change his appearance since the birthday bash event is for Ashu Yuuta… he can't exactly go in his Hoshitani persona. 

“Morning Yuuta, heading off to the birthday bash event soon?” Aizome Kento inquires when Yuuta finally re-emerged from his room. 

"Yes, speaking of…does one need a staff pass to access the washroom facility of TV Asahi?" Yuuta asks as he sat down and grabbed himself a toast to butter upon. Next, he grabbed the tetra pack of orange juice from the fridge when he noticed that there is no more strawberry milk to go along for his breakfast today. 

“Not really…if you are accessing the washroom facility on the ground floor. Is there a reason why you are asking this?” Aizome Kento asks.

“I’m meeting Itsuki-senpai later, so I need to change before then…” Yuuta responded. 

“...Are you dating that senior now?” Goshi Kaneshiro finally made it a point to ask.

“Yuuta has been dating the guy since mid-Oct, you only thought to ask about it now?” Aizome Kento could not help but snort upon hearing Goshi’s question to the ‘baby’ of their team. 

“Oh…do I need to shovel talk him?” Goshi asks next, and that causes Yuuta to start shaking in laughter before answering the dark-haired member of ‘Thrive’. 

"It's fine…Kenken and Tomo-kun have both given Itsuki-senpai a shovel talk already. I think Ryu-chan added his own version of it as well…and later my teammates from ‘Stardust' have also subjected Itsuki-senpai to their own version of the shovel talk. Anyone else would be too much of an overkill, I appreciate your concern though." Yuuta said after he managed to curb his laughter from going out of control. 

Shortly afterward, Yuuta managed to hitch a ride from Kento hence there isn’t a need for him to call for a cab down to the site where his birthday bash event would be held. Apparently, the blue-haired member of ‘Thrive’ has filming work to do at the studio of TV Asahi that day. Kento dropped Yuuta off at the entrance of the Hill Cafe/Space before turning into the driveway that will lead him to the car-park facility of the TV station - TV Asahi. 

As Yuuta went on to attend the birthday bash event organized by ‘Thrivers’ in celebration of Ashu Yuuta’s birthday, Ootori Itsuki was meeting up with his younger brother and fellow friends from the Kao Council for the birthday brunch session. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… that means Chapter 41 will be the chapter dedicated to the birthday brunch session & the date of our lovebirds again ^^;; Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? XD   
I came up with the names for Ootori parents since it wasn't mentioned in canon. 
> 
> Also, I revealed Yuuta’s gift for Ootori in the earlier part of this chapter too :P   
I would not be covering Ashu Yuuta's birthday bash event but in case anyone is curious, this will be the rundown for the event. 
> 
> Ashu arrives - meet & greet the fans, sing the ‘Happy Ending' song, blow out the candle on the birthday cake prepared by fans, pose for a few photos + autograph a few stuff for fans, eat a slice of cake, before leaving the event. 
> 
> Last but not least, new OC - Shiki Sayuri, the younger sister of Shiki Tomo, who is 13 YO and studying in the first year of Ayanagi Middle School


	41. The Birthday Brunch for Hiragi & Ootori; Happy Birthday, Itsuki-senpai! - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have first the birthday brunch session between Kao Council members  
And then, we have the part 1 of Ootori and Yuuta's date :D  
I hope you people enjoy this chapter :D

“Finally, we were wondering when you were going to show up…" Akatsuki Kyoji muttered aloud when the purplish-white haired member finally appears on-site with a carrier bag in hand. 

“Sorry, I was waylaid by my parents this morning and then I need to go back to my rental apartment to drop off the wall calendar and then to pick up the Christmas gifts I have prepared for you guys…hence the tardiness.” Ootori Itsuki explained as he took his seat at the only empty seat available, which is in between his younger brother - Hiragi Tsubasa and the brown-haired member of the current Kao Council - Sazanami Sakuya. 

“...I take it as you spend the night back at your parents then?” Hiragi Tsubasa commented in response. 

“Indeed, it’s been so long since I stayed in my childhood room that when I woke up this morning…It took me some time to recall where I was.” Ootori Itsuki shakes his head as he recalled the moment of disorientation earlier that morning. 

“Please keep your exaggeration to a minimal, shall we? I highly doubt you would have trouble recognizing your own childhood room, at most, you will spend a minute to wonder about why exactly you were sleeping in there when you first woke up this morning.” Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response to his elder sibling’s earlier response. 

"...Fine, I may have exaggerated for a bit. Anyway, let's place our order before we continue our conversation - shall we?" Ootori Itsuki started, using the ordering as a distraction to divert the attention of the others away before turning towards his younger brother and ask. 

"Was there really a need for you to text me? I'm just sitting next to you…" Ootori whispered flashing his mobile device to his younger twin who slyly tucks the phone away in response. 

“They aren’t aware of the true nature of our kinship, and I want them to stay oblivious to it. So, hurry up - how did they react to your sexual orientation declaration?" Hiragi Tsubasa prodded, ever since he knew of his elder brother's decision to come out of the closet to their parents - he had been burning with curiosity. The curiosity burning through his veins were so strong that he nearly had trouble sleeping last night. 

“Surprisingly, they didn’t say much. Father didn’t agree nor disagree with my decision to date someone of the same gender, maybe he thought it a phase that I may outgrow with time? Who knows?” Ootori Itsuki shrugged his response.

"And what about mom?" Hiragi Tsubasa prompted in a whisper tone of voice. 

“What are you two whispering about?” Akatsuki frowned, staring at the duo who share the same birthday with a weird look. 

“...” 

“I decide to come out of the closet to my parents last night.” Ootori Itsuki declared, saving his younger twin from having to find an excuse to explain why they were whispering to one another instead of looking at the menu. 

“And…?!” Yuzuriha prodded eagerly, as his eyes lit up with interest. 

“My mother says she’s fine with it as long as I’m happy.” Ootori Itsuki declared with a bright grin. 

"Your father?" Yuzuriha asks next, seeing as he didn't get to hear what Hiragi and Ootori were whispering about earlier - he wouldn't know that Ootori had already answered this question once. 

"Hmm… my father didn't say anything probably he wants to observe and see if I'm serious or that this is just a phase that may be outgrown with time. Anyway, I was given a lecture on why I shouldn't attempt to pull a 'drop bombshell and leave' kind of strategy on them." Ootori Itsuki shrugged and responded, causing the bespectacled teen to nearly choke on his sip of water. 

"What?! Was that what you tried to pull on them, last night?!" Hiragi Tsubasa gaped as he stared at his elder twin with incredulity. 

“I tried… but wasn’t successful. They held me back and set me up to spend the night in my childhood room instead, claiming that they need time to sleep on it and that they would come back to me with their response only the next morning." Ootori Itsuki laughs a nervous laugh as he avoided looking at his brother's incredulous expression. 

Yuzuriha Christian Lion stared at his friend with an unreadable gaze for several minutes, before commenting. "Even in France where the same-gender relationship is legalized, one doesn't just waltz into their parents home and drop the bit of bombshell news on them and tried to leave straight after…my parents would ground me till eternity if I dared to do something like this." 

"Right… hence my parents lectured me thoroughly about why that isn't the proper way to go about it this morning. I have repented, so please do spare me another lecturing session…Yuzu-chan~" Ootori Itsuki said as he sends a pleading look towards his green-haired friend. 

"Fine, I shall spare you from the lecture only because I don't wish to ruin your birthday for you." Yuzuriha eventually said before he changes the topic of conversation by suggesting Ootori order something he would want to try but doesn't feel confident to order it for himself.

Eager to flip the page over, Ootori Itsuki agreed since he's always up for the challenge to give a new food a try. If he likes it, then he will reorder it the next time he visits… and if he didn't like it, he would swear off eating it ever again. 

Halfway into the meal, Ootori suddenly remembered the carrier bag he had especially went back to his rented apartment unit to retrieve for the brunch session. "Guys, I almost forgot - I have presents for all of you." 

Hiragi Tsubasa raised his eyebrows in skepticism, as he commented. “It’s nothing strange this time, right?” 

“I swear, it isn’t Manuka Honey jar this year.” Ootori Itsuki laughed in response. 

"Huh? You gave Hiragi a jar of Manuka Honey last year for Christmas?" Akatsuki stared at the purplish-white haired teen with incredulity, was that even an appropriate gift for a teen? It seems something more suitable for housewives or mothers, in his opinion. 

"Yes, well… I got hooked on the beverage Paraguay Tea with Honey last year… so I thought it good for Tsubasa to try some and hence…I gifted him some of it to try?" Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped in response as he took in the various looks of the incredulity of his friend's face. 

“Yet, you gifted him the honey without the tea leaves?” Sazanami Sakuya eventually took it upon himself to ask. 

“Christmas arrives before my order of the tea leaves came in?” Ootori Itsuki started, while Hiragi Tsubasa added from the side. 

"He gave me the tea leaves in February, this year and on valentine day no less. I absolutely have no idea what to think of it." 

"While on the subject, Yuzuriha… please don't leave me rose stalk in the school's locker on valentine's day. It's too damn misleading…" Hiragi Tsubasa then turns towards the green-haired member of the Kao Council who made it a point to cultivate different species of roses as part of his horticulture hobby. 

"Misleading? Why would it be misleading?" Yuzuriha blinked as he asks innocently, he did the same thing to everyone else… and nobody mentions anything about it being misleading. 

There was a rare pink tint to Hiragi’s cheeks and Ootori suddenly realized what his twin had meant by it being misleading. “Oh…Tsubasa-chan got a love note on valentine’s day, did someone confessed to you via a love note? Who was it? Was it a guy or a gal?” 

"...It's someone from the middle-school division, and yes - it came from a girl. No, you don't know her and no, I'm not telling you who she is. No, I'm most certainly not dating her at all." Hiragi Tsubasa said, managing to shut Ootori up with a series of negative answers before his elder twin could even inquire about the status of his non-existent love life. 

At present, dating is definitely not in Hiragi Tsubasa's plan. For now, Hiragi plans to graduate from Ayanagi Academy smoothly. Enjoy his gap year in the Broadway, and then coming back to finish up his management course in college. The dating likely will come in during his college days or after his college graduation, whichever happens first. As for his plans following college graduation, he still needs some further planning and discussion with his grandfather before it could be decided upon. 

"Okay…anyway, I swear the presents for Christmas this year isn't as strange as the previous year. And all of you get one too." Ootori Itsuki beams as he reached into the carrier bag and withdraw the first calendar he came across. 

For Akatsuki, due to the lack of photos that the school's press office has on hand… the customized calendar is in the size of an A4 portrait format. Due to its size, out of the 4 calendars, Ootori sends in for customization only the one for Akatsuki was meant to be a hanging wall calendar instead of a desk calendar. 

On the cover image of the hanging wall calendar, it features a photo of Akatsuki with his team of students. For the remaining calendar page, due to lack of photos featuring members of Team Akatsuki - Ootori actually had to make use of the photo-shop software to change the background and clothes color to reuse the limited photos available. And then instead of the usual one calendar month with one photo per page, the calendar is in the layout of two calendar months on the top part with the bottom part featuring a postcard size photo of the members of Team Akatsuki. 

The photos used for the customization of this particular wall calendar were all taken from the school’s press office comprising of the performance photos during the newcomers’ debut performance and the Ayanagi Festival performance event that took place in the Ayanagi Small Hall. All in all, to create this customized gift for Akatsuki Kyoji…Ootori actually put his limited skills in photo-shop to use and thus attaining the results of getting a total of 6 photos instead of the original 3 he managed to get from the school’s press office. 

“...” Akatsuki Kyoji was speechless, he knew his students didn’t get a lot of attention from the school’s press photographer. So, the question now is how did Ootori even managed to reuse the photos but creates a different effect with each repeated use of the same photo is the question?! 

"Ootori-kun, I think you managed to stun Akatsuki speechless with your gift for once." Yuzuriha took a few minutes to assess the silent Akatsuki Kyoji's expression before he turns towards the purplish-white haired friend of his and said.

“I hope it’s the good kind of speechless…” Ootori Itsuki grinned before moving on, this time he handed over the customized calendar of Team Sazanami to the brown-haired member of the Kao Council. 

“Thank you.” With the live example of Akatsuki Kyoji earlier on, Sazanami Sakuya at least had some time to prepare himself mentally for the gift to come. Hence, he wasn’t that shock when he received the customized desk calendar from Ootori Itsuki and had actually made it a point to thank the guy before he took his time inspecting the customized calendar he had received for Christmas this year. 

The customized desk calendar for Sazanami Sakuya using the photos of Team Sazanami measured 17.5cm x 24.5cm. Unlike Team Akatsuki’s version of the calendar, Team Sazanami’s version of the calendar features one calendar month per page with the photo stationed to the right side of the calendar page. Albeit, there isn’t a lot of photos for Team Sazanami on the whole… Ootori makes up for the lack of group photos to be used throughout the 12 calendar months by mixing in some duo and trio shots of the members in between. 

For instance, the month of March features a solo picture of Kitahara Ren’s modeling image with Saint Laurent taken from one of the fashion magazine he found lying around in Hiroshi’s belongings when they met up for lunch breaks on days he isn’t meeting Yuuta or isn’t having lunch in the company of his friends from the Kao Council. The month of July, he opted to use a photo with Nakakoji Haruma sandwiched in between Todo Hajime and Kozai Yuharu dressed in their school uniform when he chanced upon them having lunch in the company of his boys. He made a mention of his intended Christmas gift for Sazanami, and the trio immediately agrees to contribute to the cause. 

“Interesting choice of pictures…” Sazanami commented when he chanced upon one particular photo which involves Kitahara Ren standing back to back with Tengenji Kakeru of ‘Stardust’. 

"Oh…that one, that's the promo image those two took when they got cast for the web-drama 'Brother Complex'. It's slated to start broadcasting on the DTS live-stream channel on the 14th of January next year. I contemplated removing Tengenji from the picture before but it will look a bit odd if I took Tengenji out…so I decide to leave it as it is. You don't mind, do you?" Ootori asks blinking innocently at his brown-haired friend. 

"It's fine, as long as you didn't give me something that's full of your boys or your beau for that matter." Sazanami Sakuya commented as he put his calendar away so to clear space for the waiter who reappears by their table with his order. 

"Right…I apologize for spacing out earlier, I'll admit your gift is slightly more useful this year. I hope there would be no more ridiculous gifts from you in the future. One question though… how did you change the background of the photo?" Akatsuki Kyoji finally recovered enough to regain his speech ability, as he carefully tucked the calendar gift away in his backpack. 

"Simple…I used photo-shop on those pictures' backgrounds. I hope you don't mind that it's all dark backgrounds. Considering that the backdrop they used for the picture is the dark curtain in Ayanagi Small Hall… the most I could do was to photo-shop it in a way that stars and crescent moon were added to it, to create some kind of faux night-view effect." Ootori Itsuki explained, before smiling and shifting his eyes to Yuzuriha next. 

"Now…time for the unveiling of Team Yuzuriha's customized calendar," Ootori said as he took the calendar that features Team Yuzuriha out from the carrier bag and handed it over to the anticipating figure of Yuzuriha Christian Lion. 

"I see you adopted the same strategy as you did for Team Sazanami when it comes down to the customization of the calendar of my students," Yuzuriha commented with a wry grin as he took note of the mixture of photos from the TKK boys in between the calendar months to make up for the lack of photos that comprises of the entire team of his students. 

"Haha… the photos of TKK boys are easier to come by." Ootori laughed as he responded. 

The cover image used for the customized calendar that Ootori had given Yuzuriha is one that features the entire Team Yuzuriha during the Ayanagi Festival. The month of January, on the other hand, features the team photo before the performance of the 'Ayanagi Showtime'. For June, Ootori uses the ending image of Team Yuzuriha's last formation pose for the team's performance during the Ayanagi Festival test stage. The rest of the months, Ootori mainly uses photos of the TKK boys with December featuring a picture of them dressed up in Christmas themed costumes. 

"This photo is cute… where did you get it from?" Yuzuriha pointed to the photo used for December next year and ask Ootori about it. 

“Ah… Yuuta-kun send me the photo, said he found it in the company’s archives of last year’s Christmas Gala event.” Ootori Itsuki responded with a bright smile. 

His Yuuta-kun was so helpful in this Christmas customization gift project of his and the boy had actually gone to great length to dig out these photos from past events that feature the TKK boys for him. Judging from the way everyone is reacting to the gift this year, he really ought to kiss his beau tonight. Hmm… if his beau would let him, that is. Otherwise, he would just have to settle for some more hugs and cuddling. 

The last gift Ootori took out of the carrier bag is, of course, the one that features Team Hiragi. The calendar is of the same sizing as the one he presented to Sazanami and Yuzuriha, On the cover, the image used was from the newcomers’ debut performance. January kicks off with the same image used on the cover for the calendar, but from February to April - the photos used for the calendar page features the co-training camp which Team Hiragi and Team Ootori both attended at the villa of the Hiragi family. 

May to July contains the photos taken from that aquarium visit which Inumine and Toraishi weren't around for, and thus only features the trio - Tatsumi, Sawatari and Ugawa. The photos used for June even have Hiragi Tsubasa himself in it. Of course, the photo featured in July was one that includes everyone who went on that aquarium trip sans Akatsuki who was the cameraman. Hiragi didn't even need to ask where that photo came from since he is very certain that Tatsumi had sent that photo off to Hoshitani right before the aquarium trip come to an end. 

August to September features photos of Team Hiragi taken in the restaurant - Bow Wow House, with Inumine dressed up in that ridiculous ‘Shumai Dog’ mascot costume. The photos likely came from the contribution of Inumine’s parents, which somehow make its way from Inumine to Hoshitani…who then forward them to Ootori. Because otherwise, Hiragi can’t think of any possible reason for his elder brother to get his hands on such photos. October to December seen the use of the photos from the Ayanagi Festival, featuring Team Hiragi at their glory moment from before, during and after the performance. 

"Thank you, and in return - this is my return gift to your miracle boy," Hiragi said, as he withdraws a DL envelope from his coat pocket and hands it over to his elder brother. 

“Eh? Why are you thanking him and not me?” Ootori Itsuki gasped with mock surprise, as he asks. 

“...Without him keeping you in check, I doubt there would be a normal Christmas gift from you this year." Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response, ignoring the more dramatic reactions from his fraternal as he focuses his attention back onto his food that has just arrived at the table.

With the Christmas gifts all given out, the purplish-white haired teen then refocuses his attention on his own food order - an English Breakfast set with black tea. Their brunch session was taken in a cafe named 'World Breakfast All Day' situated in the Harajuku district of Tokyo. Beside him, Hiragi opted for a set of Swiss Breakfast set with black tea. Akatsuki and Yuzuriha both opted for the American Breakfast set, which differs only in their choice of beverages. Akatsuki took the Pomegranate juice, while Yuzuriha went for the Lemonade. Sazanami, on the other hand, ordered an English Breakfast set to go along with the beverage choice of Honey tea. 

"I'm surprised you managed to find a decent brunch spot, I was half-expecting to see myself in some family restaurant chain that serves lunch at an earlier timing if I'm, to be honest." Ootori Itsuki then said, directing his words towards his orange-haired friend. 

"Actually, Akatsuki heard of this place from a student of his - apparently Manjome-kun is a frequent doer of brunch session. So when he saw the question Akatsuki posted on the student's forum asking for a recommendation of brunch spots, Manjome-kun responded without knowing it was Akatsuki he was answering." Yuzuriha told Ootori with an amused expression on his face. 

"Are you telling me that Akatsuki creates a pseudo account with a secondary email address on the school's forum website just to ask for a recommendation of brunch spots?" Ootori Itsuki gaped as he digested the underlying message hidden behind Yuzuriha's words of response. 

Yuzuriha didn't answer, the red flush on the cheeks of Akatsuki Kyoji was enough to validate Ootori's comment. To which, Ootori could not help but wonder aloud in bewilderment. "What's so wrong about asking for recommendation with his initial account? Is there really a need to create a pseudo account just for that purpose?" 

“Honestly, Ootori…do you think anyone would dare respond to his post if he had posted it in his own name and not under a pseudo account?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion shakes his head as he asks in return. 

"Ootori, I highly suggest you speed up in your eating. I'm sure you don't want to be late for your next appointment, right?" Sazanami Sakuya eventually took pity on the red-faced Akatsuki and took it upon himself to interrupt the ongoing conversation between Yuzuriha and Ootori by bringing up the fact that the purplish-white haired teen still has a date with his beau to attend. 

Akatsuki Kyoji heaved a sigh of relief when the duo finally stops talking about him to focus on the actual task of eating. 

Meanwhile, in Roppongi - Hoshitani Yuuta or rather, Ashu Yuuta had finally made his escape from the birthday bash event hosted at the Hill Cafe/Space and organized by his devoted group of fans in ‘Thrivers’ after claiming some appointment he had back at the office. As soon as Yuuta escaped from the event site, he headed for the washroom facility at the nearest building - Mori Towers. Ultimately, he didn’t use the washroom facility at TV Asahi since the building is further from his present location. 

Thankfully the washroom facility which Yuuta decides to use in Mori Tower is fairly deserted during that timing, then again considering Mori Tower is a building that holds mostly offices except for the top few levels whereby a museum and an observatory were situated…the traffic isn’t that much as compared to the shopping complex. Otherwise, it may be quite alarming for the people using the facility since Yuuta is like literally did a switch in appearance by just holding up in the cubicle for about twenty minutes. 

Either way…the first thing Yuuta did upon entering the toilet cubicle was to put down the toilet seat cover and then sat atop of it. He then pulled a portable folding mirror out from his backpack and set it down atop his lap so he could work on removing his wig, color contacts and make-up from his person. Once Yuuta checked that there are no other visible signs that may clue people in about his Ashu persona, the green-eyed teen then stash his portable folding mirror away and kept everything that has to do with his guise as Ashu Yuuta into his backpack. Flushing the toilet for good measures despite not having used it himself, Yuuta then gathered his belongings with him as he unlatched the cubicle door, stepped out of it and headed for the vanity sink area. 

Over there, Yuuta withdraws a pouch with his travel-size skin-care products within and proceeds to wash his face thoroughly with the use of the foam cleanser. If anyone who happens to step into the washroom and saw Yuuta amid going through the skincare procedures, nobody commented on it. After the face wash, Yuuta took the face towel stashed in the side pocket compartment of his backpack and wipe his face dry with it. Next, Yuuta took a compact size comb out from the front zipper compartment of his backpack to give his hair a good neat comb. 

The chime from the self-reminder alarm on his mobile device reminded Yuuta that it’s time to head off for his meeting with his boyfriend over at the designated point. Taking one last look in the mirror at his appearance with satisfaction, Yuuta turns to leave the washroom facility heading for the concourse link-passage way that will bring him to the Exit 1C of the Roppongi train station of the Hibiya Line service.

“Itsuki-senpai, sorry to keep you waiting. Have you been waiting long?” Yuuta greeted upon arrival to find his boyfriend leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for his arrival. 

"Ah…Yuuta-kun, I was wondering if there's a need to go in search of you myself since there's too much crowd flocking about here on the eve of Christmas." Ootori Itsuki visibly heaved a sigh of relief when he finally heard the voice of his beau, and seen the boy heading towards him. 

Yuuta flushed pink for a second knowing very much that his boyfriend is referring to his disastrous sense of direction, before pouting in response. "I know I'm bad with directions, but I'm not that much of an idiot to not being able to follow the direction signs when it's like in a straight line from where I was before." 

"Oh…my apologies, it seems I have underestimated your intellect, my dear. How could I make it up to you?" Ootori Itsuki asks in a jesting tone of voice, he would have gone down on one knee to beg for his beau's forgiveness but he thinks that might attract a little too much attention in a public area and thus he had to forgo the idea of it. 

“...I’m not a bloody princess, so please don’t act this way with me.” Yuuta sweat-dropped, recognizing something in his boyfriend’s demeanor that reminded him of a play from the middle-school division that features a prince and a princess. 

“And I must say I’m not exactly a prince charming material too…” Ootori Itsuki thought of how his beau has been admiring him before they actually knew one another, decides to point out and remind his miracle boy of the fact.

"I know, I'm not so blind to ignore those obvious flaws of yours. Besides, whoever says I'm looking for a prince charming in my boyfriend? I don't need a prince in my life because I am not a princess. Come on, let's go… I don't know about you, but I'm not too keen on standing out at the exit point of a train station to continue our chit-chat session. Because 'Stardust' is now officially an idol unit, I wouldn't want to risk being mobbed out here." Yuuta smiled fondly as he addressed his boyfriend. 

“Right… so, if you have no idea where to go next - may I put forth a suggestion?” Ootori Itsuki grinned as he said, withdrawing the DL envelope from his outer coat pocket which his younger brother had given him earlier claiming it a thank you gift for his beau. 

“Hmm…? Sure, is there anywhere you would like us to visit around here?” Yuuta asks, glancing over at the senior with a look of curiosity in his eyes. 

"Ah… you see, Tsubasa thought it prudent to send you a thank you gift. So he decides to let us have the gift voucher for the HARBS cafe which he had purchased some days ago on a whim. Okay, well… it was purchased as a birthday gift for me initially but then just now he changed his mind and decides it would be better to gift it to you as a thank you gift instead. Either way, I figured since HARBS has a branch in Roppongi Hills - we might as well use it off today. What do you think?"Ootori Itsuki said as he handed the DL envelope that contains the gift voucher to the cafe HARBS to Yuuta for inspection. 

Yuuta took the DL envelope and look into it, finding it indeed holding two vouchers worth the value of 2,000yen and 1 voucher worth of 1,000yen. The green-eyed teen smiles as he said. “Well, personally I don’t mind…I do love cakes and sweets, so it’s a matter of whether you are up for the challenge to have cakes two days in a row.” 

"Well… we could always get one slice of cake and maybe a slice of tart and share between the two of us. 5,000 yen value of the voucher isn't a lot, between a slice of cake and a slice of tart or two… throw in the additional order of a pot of tea to share between us… the cost including the consumer tax might very well utilize the 5,000 yen voucher budget." Ootori Itsuki pointed out then. 

"True…shall we head over to HARBS then?" Yuuta asks with a beaming smile. Of course, the person that leads the way to the cafe ended up being Ootori Itsuki since Yuuta is quite useless in deciphering directions when it isn't a straight-line course. 

Always one who enjoys sweets, cakes, and the likes…Yuuta's eyes lit up upon sighting the range of cakes variety when they entered the cafe. Seeing as the time now is 2.30pm, there are no longer people crowding the cafe since lunch is very much over by this point in time. Ootori Itsuki scanned the interior of the cafe sitting arrangement before picking a table situated in the far back corner of the cafe. 

“You seem to enjoy picking corner seats, is there a particular reason for that?” Yuuta observed, and couldn’t help asking when he recalls the various time they met up in a cafe setting - the senior is always cozy up in the far-back corner seat by the time he arrived for the meet-up. 

"Corner seats are comfortable, and I get to lean my head against the wall as well as getting a better window view." Ootori Itsuki explained with a smile as he slides into the corner seat of HARBS cafe, and plucked the menu of the cafe that was placed by the side of the table together with the mini cutlery holder, and napkin holder. 

“Here, have a look at their menu and once you decided - head over to the cashier counter to order and make the relevant payment.” Ootori Itsuki said, handing the menu over to his miracle boy for a look. 

“Itsuki-senpai, is HARBS somewhere you came frequently? Why are you so familiar with its ordering system?” Yuuta couldn’t help but asks. 

"Ah, …our parents used to bring Tsubasa and me over here on our birthday for cakes because neither of them knows how to bake. The practice continues on even after Tsubasa left our family to join the Hiragi family, but instead of dining in…we ended up ordering take-out for the cake because it feels different without Tsubasa around." Ootori Itsuki smiled sadly before switching his sad smile out with a brighter grin and said. "But it's no longer the case now because I will have you here to celebrate all my future birthday with me."

Ootori Itsuki's words brought a lovely shade of pink to the cheeks of Yuuta, and the teen hurried to hide his face behind the menu and focus his attention on reading up on the available cakes selection instead. The duo ended up ordering a slice of fresh fruit cake which Ootori highly recommended, a slice of banana cream pie and blueberry cheese tart to share between them. For the tea selection, they decided to order a pot of the house specialty brew that's been said to go along with most of their in-house cakes selection. 

While Ootori would have enjoyed the idea of having his miracle boy feed him a mouthful of cake or two, he refrains from making such a request to his beau. Simply due to his decision to abide by the no PDA rules in place while they are in public because he knew while his beau lets him get away with it in school whereby pretty much everyone knew of their relationship … it is another matter entirely when they were out in the actual public. So to distract himself, the purplish-white haired senior brought up various topics for discussion instead. 

“So…what’s on your agenda for the next few days?” Ootori Itsuki asks, smiling at the look of bliss when Yuuta took a bite of the fresh fruit cake slice which he had highly recommended for its extravagant taste. 

"Hmm…? Oh, I'm meeting the team…I mean 'Stardust' tomorrow for an ice-skating trip at the citizen plaza in Shinjuku. After that, I supposed we will go for lunch together as a team before swinging by the Odakyu Departmental Store at Shinjuku for the mall's celebration live performance event which we have been invited to make an appearance. After that, I will be heading off to meet up with my mother and two sisters for our family dinner where I'm probably going to receive chocolates from my mother and two sisters as per tradition dictate. One of my sisters is probably going to drive me back to the dorm, after dinner with our mother… I supposed. And then on boxing day, we are invited by Kerukeru to watch his kabuki performance in Ginza. That's in the late afternoon, I'm not quite sure what I will be doing for the morning half of the day yet." Yuuta didn't think much when he listed out his plans for Christmas day to his boyfriend.

“I noticed the lack of the mention of your father, is he not in the picture for good?” Ootori Itsuki couldn’t help but asks. 

Yuuta blinked once then twice, before laughing aloud and said. “Ah…no, I forgot I hadn’t told you of my special family situation before… anyway, my parents are divorced and estranged from one another. They divorced when I was three years old, so I’m not all that privy to the details behind their failed marriage tale. Either way, my eldest sister stayed on with father after our parents’ divorce while my mother took my 2nd sister with her when she leaves the family. I'm left in the care of my father and elder sister while my mother busied herself with making plans for her new future. My mother is a career woman, you see… so she's quite busy. My father, on the other hand, works on a freelance basis so have a bit more time to spare but he's an avid traveler. I recalled him being gone for a prolonged period when I was old enough to take care of myself under my eldest sister's supervision. So, anyway - the situation is that my sisters and I would have dinner with our mother on Christmas day and spend the dinner on boxing day with our father." 

“Oh… if you don’t mind me asking, what’s the nature of your parents’ occupation?” Ootori Itsuki then asks, it is a rare chance that allows him to find out something more about his beau. Of course, he would leaps at it when the opportunity arises. 

"My mother runs a hair-salon in Ginza, she's a well-known hair-stylist within the entertainment industry. The hairstylist that's employed under Haru-nii's service? She's a protege of my mother, but she wouldn't recognize me since I used to go to my mother in the guise of my other persona. My mother is the one I approached when I need to replace the wigs which I need for my alternate persona, she has the contacts after all. As for my father, he's a script-writer for local movies and sitcoms. He worked freelance, so he doesn't just supply his scripts to a specific TV station production hence you will see his name popping up here and there in different dramas produced under different production teams." Yuuta took a sip of the tea from the teacup as he answered his boyfriend's question about his parents, his tone was one of nonchalance because he didn't think this is something that needs to be hidden from others' knowledge. 

“Interesting… and your two sisters? I heard somewhere that one of them is a professional makeup artist, but what about your other sister?” Ootori Itsuki inquires, eager to find out more about his boyfriend’s family situation. 

"Yukari-nee works as a makeup artist, Yumi-nee runs her own music studio teaching piano," Yuuta answered in a matter-of-fact tone, before turning the tables around and start asking Ootori Itsuki questions about the Ootori family instead. 

"Now, it's time for you to answer some of my questions. It's only fair that you answered me honestly since I did answer quite a bit of the question you have on my family." Yuuta grinned while he stared intently into the dark pink eyes of his boyfriend. 

“That’s fair, I supposed. Alright, shoot away.” Ootori Itsuki nodded in agreement to Yuuta’s words, before leaning back in his seat and braced himself for the questions to come. 

"First question, why is it that Hiragi-senpai and you look so different from one another? I know that fraternal twins usually differ from each other in terms of looks unlike identical twins, but why is there such a drastic difference in the appearance between the two of you?" Yuuta asks, deciding to start with something easy. 

“Simple, Tsubasa took after our mother while I took after our father in terms of genetic codes like hair color and the likes. Here, have a look at this picture.” Ootori responded, and then in a stroke of brilliance he took out his mobile device and open up his Facebook app. 

A short while later, he located a photo that he had switched to a private setting which is only visible to himself and shows it to Yuuta. The photo was taken a week before Tsubasa was taken away by his grandfather to groom and raise as the next heir of the Hiragi family. It was one of their last photos taken as a complete family of four, the very same day Tsubasa left for the Hiragi family… under specific instructions from his mother; Ootori had set this particular photo album into a private setting that would not be visible to anyone else except himself. 

"I see…your parents are both attractive individuals," Yuuta commented, before adding as an afterthought. "Thank you for showing me the picture of your parents, I would show you mine if I had them on hand. Unfortunately, they are all in my family photo albums back at home. I can, however, show you a picture of my sisters…if you don't mind the additional people in the frame that is." 

"I would love to see them." Ootori beams in response, and so Yuuta opens up his gallery on the mobile device and goes all the way back to a picture taken back in January this year. 

"Okay…wait, let me see…ah, here it is!" Yuuta then turns his mobile device towards Ootori's direction for the senior to have a look at the photo reflected on the screen of the phone. "This was taken at my middle-school graduation ceremony. Neither of my parents can make it over, so my sisters came in their stead. The boy next to me is Nakacchin…" Yuuta told the senior with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“So, coming back to the questions…I know that the Ayanagi Academy is basically operated and run by the Hiragi family, but is your mother involved in the management of the school?” Yuuta asks next, curious to know if his boyfriend’s parents are both working or not. 

"Oh…no, my mother had nothing to do with the operations of Ayanagi Academy. While she completed her middle school education in Ayanagi, since the high school division doesn't accept girls - most of them would go on to join the Toho Academy which is another school that is prominent in producing world-renowned performers. My mother is among the student that joins the Toho Academy, she enrolled in the piano department for high school and later graduated from the music department of Toho College. She works for a while as a professional pianist by competing in international piano competition overseas but stopped when she met my father and decided to get married, settle down and start a family. These days with Tsubasa and me away from home, she had taken to start working again… she's now teaching music in an elementary school near my family home." Ootori Itsuki responded, laughing over the ridiculous idea of his mother being involved in the management of Ayanagi…if his mother was involved in the management of the school, he wouldn't dare to flirt so shamelessly and openly with Yuuta when he decides to act on his feelings towards the teen. 

"I see… and your father? Is he also in the music industry?" Yuuta inquires next since the topic has already come up for discussion…he figured he might as well broach the topic. 

“Eh? How do I say this…? When my mom met him, he was a production and facility manager of NHK Hall. Now…he’s the owner of an events management company. Albeit, nothing impressive like the big corporate brand but due to the network he had established back in his time with the NHK Hall and subsequently he also gained network ties from the Hiragi family when he married my mom. Actually, that’s what prompted him to leave his job and start-up his own company… now, his company is faring pretty well in the market. If I’m not wrong, my father’s company is the one the school works with when it comes down to the organization of outdoor community events.” Ootori Itsuki then said, smiling at the speechless look on Yuuta’s face. 

"So, are you going to take over your father's company in the future?" Yuuta asks after he managed to shake himself out from his stupor. 

"Hmm…I don't think so, it's likely one of my cousins of the Ootori side of the family who is going to take over the company. Seeing as Tsubasa needs to inherit the Hiragi family and keep Ayanagi Academy running, as for me… I'll likely work in the theatrical environment. However, at this point, I also can't say for sure where I'll keep to the front end or will do a mixture of front and back end jobs. That all remains to be told with time." The purplish-white haired senior then responded with a shrug, as he finished off the last bit of the banana cream pie sitting in front of him. 

"The cakes here are indeed good, I can see why your family comes back for them every year. Maybe I ought to bring the team here sometimes to try out the cakes. On second thought, maybe not … Na-chan might be upset. Oh well, I'll just bring Ryu-chan over then." Yuuta commented when he was done ingesting the last bite of the yummy blueberry cheese tart he had ordered for himself to try. Out of the three items ordered, only the fresh fruit cake slice is shared between Itsuki-senpai and him, the banana cream pie and blueberry cheese tart except for maybe the first bite…the rest of the portion was eaten by the senior and him respectively. 

"So…where do you want to go next? We still have another few hours before dinner time approached, speaking of what time did you book our table reservation at the restaurant again?" Ootori Itsuki then glances over at the half-zoning out boyfriend of his and asks. 

"7.30pm, I figured you might want to have high tea somewhere so I didn't book the dinner reservation for an earlier slot. Moreover, considering we are shopping at the Christmas Market before heading over for dinner…and the Christmas Market does sell snacks from what I recalled. For all we know, we might end up trying out some of those snacks…and thus I decided it might be better to reserve the table for a later slot." Yuuta blinked as he was drawn back to the plane of living at his boyfriend's words, and it took him a second to recall the exact question Ootori Itsuki had asked before he finally responded. 

Ootori Itsuki grinned at the pink tint that crept onto the cheeks of his boyfriend, before speaking up again. “Right, so the time now is 4pm. We have about 3 hours to spare before we need to head over to the restaurant - Mon Cher Ton Ton. What do you think we should do next?” 

"If you don't mind, can we head over to the west walk where the mall is? I would like to take this opportunity to pick up some gifts for the January babies." Yuuta responded, his cheeks reddening another shade. He knows it's not a very ideal thing to do on a date with a boyfriend in tow, but he really didn't have time to shop…and there are certain things he doesn't enjoy purchasing online since there isn't a sample for him to base off his judgment from. Thus, he thought today is a suitable time to put his shopping errand to the task. 

"You mention January babies… does that mean there's quite a lot of people you intend to shop for today?" Ootori Itsuki briefly wondered how his boyfriend does the shopping if that's the case, hopefully not how Yuzuriha does it. He had once accompanied Yuzuriha on a shopping trip and sworn not to do it ever again. 

“Not a lot, only three… there’s Nomechin who has his birthday on 11 Jan, and then there’s Mikarin who has his birthday on 25 Jan and not to forget our dear Na-chan who has his birthday on the 23rd of Jan.” Yuuta answered, wondering why there’s a look of wariness on his boyfriend’s face. Is the idea of birthday gifts shopping so scary to his boyfriend?

"Huh? No… it's not that, I'm just wondering if you already had something in mind to consider buying for them as their birthday gifts? Yuzuriha always shops without a clear idea in mind, and hence all his shopping trips are a chore to endure…if I were, to be honest." Ootori Itsuki eventually said with a sheepish look on his face. 

It took a moment for Yuuta to see underneath the picture, and when he did he couldn't help it but snort aloud. "No worries, Itsuki-senpai. It is your birthday, and we are on a date. I'm not going to forsake our private time together as a couple just to focus on getting suitable gifts for those January babies. Nah, I already know what I want to get for them… now it's just a matter of which series to get so I intend to drop by the shop and have a look at the available series, before making the purchase. I'm not opposed to the idea of buying you a set too, to serve as the 2nd gift since I only managed to get you one gift which I will hand it over to you later together with the autographed calendar when we get to your place after the dinner for the movie night. I do not wish to risk having you behave in a silly manner in public.” 

“Oh…okay, that’s good to know.” Ootori Itsuki responded, sweat-dropping at the second half of Yuuta’s words. 

[Damn… now I’m even more curious just what exactly did Yuuta-kun prepared to gift me as a birthday present…if he’s worried about me acting silly in public after seeing it.] Ootori Itsuki thought inwardly to himself. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, since the birthday brunch is shifted into this chapter … I can't squeeze in everything of Ootori and Yuuta's date into this one chapter, so it will continue on the next. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> See you the next time :P 
> 
> Oh, so I revealed the jobs/occupation/history of the Ootori's parents :P Of course, Yuuta's parents' job is also announced XD


	42. Happy Birthday, Itsuki-senpai - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have the 2nd part of the date :D  
Enjoy the entire chapter of OtoHoshi XD

With the agreement of Ootori Itsuki, Hoshitani Yuuta then asks if the senior is familiar with the Roppongi Hill area. Having known of his beau’s disastrous sense of direction issue by now, the purplish-white haired senior directed a knowing look towards the green-eyed teen he’s dating at present; shakes his head ruefully and said. 

“Alright, I get it… you need me to help direct you to the store. So which store were you thinking of visiting for these gifts purchase?” 

"Right…erm, Sabon is where I intend to go," Yuuta responded, his cheeks coloring the blooming shade of a rose. 

“Ah… that’s located on the 4th floor of the west walk building." Ootori Itsuki commented before he reached over and grasp his beau's hand in his. Inwardly thinking, hands holding doesn't exactly count towards PDA - right? He's just doing it to prevent his beau from losing himself in the crowd… since it is a shopping complex they were intending to visit and today being Christmas eve, there are bound to be people moving about in flocks. The best way not to lose someone in the crowd is to hold hands, isn't it?! 

Yuuta felt his cheeks warmed up further when the senior reached out to grasp his hands, but he didn’t protest against the idea of hands holding either. Partly because he knew the senior probably does it by operating on the loophole of hands holding isn’t exactly a PDA act, and besides with the amount of crowd patronizing the mall…he really needs it. Otherwise, there is a high chance of him losing his way in the mall due to the maze-like structure of the mall’s layout. 

"Here we are…" Ootori Itsuki smiles the entire way as he held the hands of his dear Yuuta-kun until they came to a stop outside the store 'Sabon' on the 4th floor of the west walk of Roppongi Hills. Here, he let go of the hands of his beau so the teen could go wandering about the store to shop for those January babies. 

“Thank you, Itsuki-senpai. Do come along and pick something out for yourself as well. You can pick something out individually if you don’t wish to get the gift set. I still owe you a present, after all, since you did technically requested for 2 separate gifts.” Yuuta said, reaching out for the hands of Ootori Itsuki himself this time and dragged the senior into the store after him. 

"...You keep reminding me of that, but I haven't even seen what you had gotten me for the first present yet." Ootori pouted for a bit as he commented, allowing Yuuta to drag him into the luxurious bath supplies and body care store - Sabon. 

“Yes, well… but like I mention earlier, you’ll get your present later when we head over to your place for the movie night. Now, please cooperate and behave yourself.” Yuuta whispered out in a hurry as he caught sight of the approaching sales person heading towards his direction. 

"Good afternoon, welcome to Sabon. How may I assist you today?" A salesperson approached Yuuta as soon as the teen stepped into the store dragging the taller figure of Ootori Itsuki after him. 

“Ah… good afternoon, can you show me the gift sets you have in store for gentlemen and birthday selection? I have a few friends whose birthday is coming up next month.” Yuuta smiled as he said, directing his words at the sales lady while still holding on to the hands of his boyfriend outside of the sales person’s sighting range.

"Sure." The salesperson responded with a friendly smile as she led Yuuta over to a display area and proceed to pull out several gift sets they have in store reserved for friends' birthday occasions. Of course, the salesperson also took out other series of products they have in store specially cater to their company's clientele base of gentlemen. 

For Nome Tatsuhiro, Yuuta picked out the Gentlemen special gift set after taking a whiff of the fragrance and aroma from the sample. This series of gentlemen gift set products is based on the citrus aroma, and hence it gives off a clean and comfortable feel. The design of the gift box is also quite neutral, so Yuuta knows Nomechin would be alright with the idea of using it. The gift set includes a 300ml bottle of body wash, 200ml bottle of body lotion and a 50ml hand cream. 

For Nayuki, Yuuta opted to start with the Total Starter Kit set which comes complete with a gift box designed like a book. Included in this gift set is a series of products enhanced with the fragrance of green rose - a 320g small tub of body scrub, a 30ml tube of body lotion, 30ml tube of shower oil, and a tube of 75ml face polisher. Also included in the gift set is a scrubbing spoon for the body scrub. 

When it comes down to Sekimura Mikado, Yuuta gifted him with the body care set from Sabon. The gift set comes complete with a 600g body scrub, 500ml shower oil, and a 200ml body lotion as well as a scrubbing spoon to use for the body scrub. The fragrance featured for this body care set is the Patchouli Lavender Vanilla series, which Yuuta knows the member of 'MoonS' can accept. 

“So…Itsuki-senpai, found anything to your liking yet?” Yuuta then turns towards his boyfriend with a smile and asks, after he was done with the selection of gifts for his friends who are celebrating their birthday in the upcoming month to come. 

"Hmm…I think I'll go for the dead sea shower oil." Ootori Itsuki eventually picked the one he doesn't really have to choose a fragrance for. 

Some of the shower gels and shower oil selection comes in a series of fragrance, for people like him who tends to buy off the rack house-brand shower gel from the supermarket…places like Sabon is really out of his league. While Ootori had to admit he did use some luxurious bathing set before, those are usually gifts received from Yuzuriha who frequents this type of store. 

“Okay, and please don’t fight me over the right to pay for it. It wouldn’t be considered a gift from me if you pay for it yourself.” Yuuta told his boyfriend in a tone that gives no room for arguments. 

“Oh…rest assured, I’m not fighting with you over the right to pay. At least, not today.” Ootori Itsuki told Yuuta with a cheerful disposition.

“Good.” Yuuta nodded in satisfaction, before turning towards the cashier and check out the total amount payable for his purchases. 

Once the salesperson helps to ring everything up and the payment has been made, the two of them left the Sabon store and departed for the direction of the O-Yane Plaza of Roppongi Hills. The O-Yane Plaza is where the Christmas Market event is taking place and is situated right smack in the intersection bustling point where the art walk and the west walk were. The O-Yane Plaza is a partial open-air area with a glass roof over it that allows sunlight to pass through with ease brightening up the area further. It's strategic location also makes it a suitable venue for various events throughout the entire year. 

Unknowingly, shortly after Yuuta left the Sabon store with Ootori Itsuki in tow. The salesperson turns towards her colleague and gushes out in excitement. "That is the leader of 'Stardust', right?! Who do you reckon those gifts sets are for?"

"...If you are going into the fan-girl mode, please kindly excuse yourself to the washroom facility to calm down. And yes, that's Hoshitani Yuuta - the leader of the new idol unit 'Stardust'." The colleague of the salesperson responded calmly, as though the fact that Hoshitani Yuuta just patron their store with a friend in tow isn't anything out of the norm. 

"How are you so calm about this, senpai?" The salesperson asks in wonder. 

"When you served both Tsukigami Haruto and Korekuni Ryuji as well as Kitakado Tomohisa on the same day, one after another… you too will be immune by the idea of celebrity coming in to make the purchase for their relatives and friends." The colleague could only deadpan in response. 

The salesperson who serves Yuuta gaped then, looks like her colleague has an eventful day during her off-day on the 21st of December… Well, all three coming in on the same day can be a little mind-boggling…unless those three all happens to attend to a job nearby? Either way, it isn't their business to dwell on such issues - when customers come in, they have to set aside their fan-girl mode and professionally served these celebrities customers. That was the only thought that sustains her throughout the entire sales transaction earlier on when she is serving Hoshitani Yuuta as the main sales representative for Sabon. 

Meanwhile, Ootori Itsuki and Yuuta arrived at the O-Yane Plaza to find the crowd gathering at the Christmas Market event mind-boggling kind of flock. It seems all kinds of people are visiting the event, they could visibly see families crowding about a certain store conversing with the vendors…and there are other lovey-dovey couples seen on-site, too.

“Shall we join the crowd then?” Ootori Itsuki glanced over at his boyfriend as he voiced his question aloud. 

Yuuta, of course, nodded to the suggestion since he had always wanted to visit the Christmas Market but he never gets the opportunity to do so. Kenken doesn't like crowded place especially when there aren't security people attached to his side to keep people from messing up his perfect attire. So when he agrees to visit any bazaar event with Yuuta, he always makes it a point to visit at timings whereby the crowd is lesser. Trying to get the guy to accompany him for a trip to the infamous Roppongi Hill Christmas Market is downright impossible. 

Of course, with the crowd bustling about the Christmas Market - the birthday boy gets to continue holding the hands of his dear Yuuta-kun. And Yuuta allows it because he didn't want to lose sight of his boyfriend amid the crowd too. Albeit, due to public image reasons - they can't do more than hands holding in public places so acting the way the other couples do is out of the question. Still, the ability to keep their hands entwined as they walk through the Christmas Market is good enough for them. 

"Aw~~~Itsuki-senpai, look at these glass work decorations. They are so cute!" Yuuta couldn't help but coo in response when he noticed the cute little figurines of snowman and Santa Claus created from glassworks and every figurine has a different expression too. 

“Hmm…true, but they’re not as cute as you in my opinions.” Ootori Itsuki whispered cheekily into the ears of his beau, causing Yuuta to throw a mock glare his way while a shade of crimson crawls up the teen’s cheeks. 

"Itsuki-senpai, why don't we get some of these glass work decoration to spice up your place later? Oh, and it could be a good gift option for your family gathering tomorrow." Yuuta suggested, he distinctively recalled the senior making a mention about having to attend the family gathering events of both the Ootori and Hiragi side of the family on Christmas itself. 

"Nah… they are cute but not exactly practical enough to consider as gifts for my relatives, but I'm not opposed to the idea if you like them. I could buy a couple for you and the boys since the orange juice yesterday technically isn't a Christmas gift by Akatsuki's standard." The purplish-white haired senior eventually said in response to his beau's suggestion. 

“Hmm…true, they aren’t really practical. However, they are really cute…I think I’ll get a couple of them to gift them to my sisters and the Nayuki twins for Christmas. I think girls would enjoy receiving such items than boys do…” Yuuta eventually said, after mulling over the words of his boyfriend. 

Eventually, Ootori Itsuki bought his boys including his sweet miracle boy - Yuuta a Christmas Market Original Mug Cup each from one of the vendor stall. This will serve as his Christmas gift to his beau, since it didn't seem right for him to buy for everyone the same thing but left out his beau, isn't it? That wouldn't look uniform at all… so, he decided to buy one for Yuuta as well. 

Yuuta, meanwhile, went ahead with the purchase of the glasswork decoration figurines for his two sisters and the Nayuki twins showing his appreciation for the girls of their hard work in the creation of their wonderful range of outfits on rushed schedules and tight timelines. The two of them then went on to stop in front of the German bread and sweets stall - Vainachatsu tanne, where they proceed to buy some Christmas bread and baked goods home to share with their family members. 

Before they made a move to head over to Mon Cher Ton Ton for their dinner reservation, Yuuta commented that he would need to make a trip to the cash withdrawal machines. 

"Okay, for the DVD rental… we could swing by Tsutaya outlet over at the Roppongi Keyakizaka-Dori side of the mall. So depending on which bank ATM you need access to, we can decide where to go next." Ootori Itsuki commented, glancing over at Yuuta for the teen's response. 

“We can go over to the ATM first, I need the Mizuho bank cash withdrawal machine that’s on the 6th floor of the West Walk building. After that, we can swing by the Tsutaya to pick up some movie DVD rental or were you looking to purchase? Either way, I’ll leave it to you to decide. The time now is 5.15pm, we still have ample time to dally for a bit since the walk from Roppongi Hills to the restaurant is only like 6 to 10 minutes walk depending on the route choice.” Yuuta responded, and of course, Ootori did not object to the words of his beau. It was fine for him either way, so ultimately Yuuta would be the one to call the shot for today’s date. 

A quick trip to the Mizuho Bank ATM machine, followed by a toilet break immediately after. Ootori Itsuki directed or rather brought Yuuta over to where the Tsutaya outlet in Roppongi was situated. They went to the 2nd floor of the store since the 1st floor is mostly focus on books. And books is something the purplish-white haired teen isn't looking for this evening, what he needs this evening are movies DVD. 

To be honest, Yuuta was quite jittery when he decides to leave the movie choices up to his boyfriend. For all he knows, that guy is going to pick something his other persona acted in for the movie night and that would make him feel damn awkward. Hence, he was genuinely relieved when his boyfriend came back with the movie selection and neither of them had listed Ashu Yuuta as a cast. 

"Okay…so what did you pick out?" Yuuta asks out of curiosity. 

"I have 'Radiance' which is quite a new DVD release, and the 'Haruta and Chika' which is released in September. The former is a romance movie, and the latter is more of a comedy kind of movie. Which do you prefer?" Ootori Itsuki then handed both DVDs over to Yuuta, leaving the final decision in the teen's hands. 

“Actually, I’m quite surprised you didn’t pick ‘King of Caste’ …” Yuuta started before cutting himself off mid-speech, inwardly groaning at his own stupidity. What if the senior wasn’t aware of it before, and he decides to open his own big mouth to speak about it?!

"Oh~ the 'King of Caste', I'd already watched it. Speaking of, when was that filmed?" Ootori Itsuki asks, he was quite surprised when he chanced upon it during the summer when he went browsing in the Tsutaya outlet near his present site of residence. Because he remembered quite vividly that Yuuta didn't apply for any leave of absence for more than a day from school since the start of the school year. Filming a movie definitely would take more than a day, so it can't be during the term in which the movie was filmed. 

"In March, this movie is the first official job Killer King was involved as part of the B-Project team. The scenes that involve Hikarun were filmed at a later timing since he was still not quite ready for work in March." Yuuta responded, his cheeks slightly pinked upon the knowledge of his boyfriend had seen him act as a delinquent since that's basically what the movie 'King of Caste' is about. 

"I see… so that part that was filmed later… was it in May whereby you had to frequently change the timing for the practice session due to those commitments you are unable to skip or cancel out upon?" Ootori Itsuki asks with a playful smirk, enjoying the sight of his dear Yuuta turning red like a tomato. 

“...Itsuki-senpai~why bother to ask when you already know…” Yuuta felt like hiding himself in a hole when he thought back to all the excuses he had to come up with just to leave the ‘Star-Team’ practice sessions early, and the types of excuses he had to come up with to explain his absence from the dorm to Nayuki and the rest of them when there’s overnight filming involved. 

"Haha…alright, I'll stop poking fun at your expense now. So, which movie would you like to watch tonight? I doubt we would have time for 2 movies, considering its about 45 minutes from Roppongi to the area where we are residing in…so maybe we ought to just pick one?" Ootori laughed as he finally agrees to leave the topic where it is - back in the past, and focus once again on the present. 

“Well…my pick would be Haruta and Chika.” Yuuta announced, at least, he had already watched the ‘HaruChika’ animated version before and since it’s adapted from the same original source - it should be easier for him to stomach as opposed to the pure romance movie that he’s totally uncertain of how the flow of the movie would go. 

“Shall I take it as you are not a supporter of romance genre movies?” Ootori Itsuki then asks, taking the opportunity to find out about his boyfriend’s taste in movies. 

"Hmm… I guess it depends if it's the romance-themed movie but with an actual plot that supports it - I wouldn't mind watching, but those that are centered on pure fluff and lovey-dovey kind of movies is not exactly my cup of tea. I'm more of the action and comedy kind of people." Yuuta responded, watching as his boyfriend replaced the DVD of 'Radiance' back onto the shelf where it originally was and took the DVD of 'HaruChika' over to the counter to proceed with the rental process. 

It isn't in Ootori's lifestyle to spend money on buying movie DVDs, so most of the time he uses the rental services instead. The few DVD which he did spend money on are mostly things that he would like to collect - such as the 'King of Caste' which he did buy as opposed to rent the DVD since it features his dear Yuuta-kun in it. Albeit, they weren't dating at that point when the DVD was released… but he couldn't resist the temptation. 

Following the 'Dreaming Time' CD which he ordered online and used his younger brother Tsubasa as a drop-off point, Ootori later ordered the CD of 'Maybe Love' of Thrive; and the 1st and 2nd Singles for B-Project online as well. As usual, he had used his younger brother as the drop-off point but this time he made sure he text Tsubasa about it beforehand. Primarily, he ordered the 1st singles of B-Project for the song ‘Kodou Ambitious’, and the 2nd Singles because it features a song ‘Starlight’ from Thrive. 

As for Ashu Yuuta’s solo song ‘Happy Ending’, and ‘Needle No. 6’ CD from Thrive - that he was fortunate enough to find it in the music section of Tsutaya near his residential area hence there isn’t a need to order them online and thus his younger brother was spared the fate of being used as his courier drop-off point. 

Unfortunately, the first movie which his dear Yuuta-kun acted in was dated too far back and he can't find any of its physical DVDs either online or retail. He has yet to check out the 2nd hand shop though… anyway, that movie he had resort to watching it on his laptop via a third-party media site and the sad thing is, the site doesn't allow him to download the video. As such he has resorted to checking out the online selling platforms such as Carousel, FB Market Place to see if he could get his hands on any 2nd hand version of the DVD. 

"I'm amazed at the number of things you bought, your hands are still free from shopping bags." Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped when he came out from the store Tsutaya with the rental DVD on hand to find his beau standing by the entrance of the store waiting for him, with no shopping bags in sight. 

"That's the good point of having a backpack, everything could be stashed away in there in a blink of the eyes. Come on, let's go… we have a dinner appointment to get to." Yuuta grinned in response, while Ootori stashed the rented DVD into the shopping bag he had gotten from Sabon that held that bottle of dead sea shower oil which Yuuta has bought him as a second gift. On that same hand, it also held the bag of Christmas bread and baked goods which he intends to drop off at his parents the next morning when he heads over to meet up with them before visiting the relatives over at his father's side of the family. 

Due to the winter coat having long sleeves, when the two of them walk their way to the restaurant holding hands the entire way - it wasn't really obvious. To the eyes of the public, the two of them are just walking and chatting at very close proximity - when in actuality, their hands remained entwined the entire walk from Roppongi Hill to the restaurant Mon Cher Ton Ton. 

“Hi, good evening. We have a reservation under the name Hoshitani.” Yuuta smiled at the serving staff of the restaurant and said. 

“Ah… we have been expecting you, this way please.” The staff on duty smile politely in response, and beckoning for Yuuta and Ootori to follow another staff’s lead into the deeper part of the restaurant where the private room has been booked and reserved for their usage this evening. 

“Thank you.” Yuuta nodded his thanks to the waiter, as he took the offered menu and the IPAD which they would be using to place the order. 

"Hmm… so we have 3 options available for dinner set meal. They have the special dinner set, the standard SERNYA dinner set, and the Mon Cher Ton Ton dinner set. Except for the special dinner set, the other two dinner set differs only in the choice of the steak dish. The SERNYA dinner set offers the standard menu that comes with the Wagyu Primed Sirloin Steak, while the Kobe Beef menu comes with the Kobe Beef Steak. Which do you prefer, Yuuta-kun? Sirloin Steak or Kobe Beef Steak?" Ootori Itsuki scanned through the hard-copy of the menu brought in by the waiter and asks his boyfriend seated opposite from him for opinions. 

"I think we can remove the special dinner set from consideration, the menu items are too rich… abalone and lobster on the same menu. I think I will get indigestion from that posh of a menu… so let's choose between the SERNYA and the Mon Cher Ton Ton option. I'm rather fine with the steak choice, so the main thing is… whether or not do you want lobster in your menu? If you want to have lobster, we will go for the Mon Cher Ton Ton set… but if you are okay with just prawns and scallops - we will go for the SERNYA set. Both options come with dessert and coffee to go along with the meal, and the carbohydrate dish is also the same - garlic rice." Yuuta asks back in return. 

“I think I’m rather fine with scallops and prawns. Eating lobster can be quite troublesome…” Ootori responded, and Yuuta nodded in agreement. 

“My sentiments too… alright, we will go with the SERNYA set. Now to decide whether we want Wagyu Primed Sirloin Steak or Kobe Beef Steak.” 

"Are there any differences between the two?" Ootori Itsuki questioned, he had never dined in Mon Cher Ton Ton before…so he didn't know what the standard is like. 

“No idea, Tomo-kun always went for the Wagyu Sirloin but Kenken always goes for the Kobe Beef. Their reviews were equally good, so now I don’t know what to pick.” Yuuta confessed as he wondered if he should leave it to the coin flipping to decide on which menu to order. 

“Well… there are two of us here, we can always each order different menu and then try them off one another plate?” Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he suggested them to order different menu set and then trade off when their orders arrived, so they could both try the Wagyu Sirloin Steak and the Kobe Beef Steak at the same time. 

"That's a nice suggestion, and the pricing for both sets of menu including all the tax and the additional charges for the private room usage would still be kept under 50,000yen which is right on budget." Yuuta beams in response. 

"You have a budget set for the occasion?" Ootori Itsuki was quite surprised to hear this from Yuuta, so much so that he forgot to send in the order after placing them in the cart. Yuuta had to do it by taking the IPAD from the senior when the senior was distracted by his earlier declaration of a budget. 

"Well…yes, I kind of had to bear in mind the amount of money I can spend today since I can't use the usual excuse of getting my sister to cover for the expenses for today. After all, we are on a date today… and it's your birthday celebration even. It doesn't make sense to get my 'sister' to subsidy my dating expenses, you know? Of course, that's the cover story…the truth is if I don't set a budget for the occasion I will definitely overspend and tapped into another source of income which belongs to my other persona. So to avoid the overspending issue, I figured it best to set a budget for the occasion." Yuuta shrugged as he responded, setting the IPAD down in a corner of the table since there isn't any need for the device now that the dinner order has been sent to the kitchen. 

“Okay… so how much did you budget for today’s date?” Ootori Itsuki asks out of curiosity. 

"Hmm…about 60,000 for the dinner in total. I'm excluding the shopping expenses because that falls under my regular pocket money from my parents." Yuuta said, taking a sip of the iced water provided by the restaurant on a complimentary basis. 

The conversation was put to a halt when the serving staff arrived in their private room with their sizzling hot meals on the tray. The duo waited until the serving staff leave the private room and had the door to the room closed off before cutting their steak into half and smuggled onto each other plate. 

"Well…both the Beef Steak and the Sirloin Steak are nice, but if I had to pick a favorite. I would go for the beefsteak. What about you, Itsuki-senpai?" 

"I personally like the sirloin steak better, the beefsteak is a little too fatty for my liking." The purplish-white haired senior confessed, but at least now that he'd tried the beef steak if he decides to come by this restaurant for a second time he would know what to order for himself. 

“Good to know…I’ll bear that in mind.” Yuuta smiled in response, filing away that little bit of information away for future reference. 

Amid dining and chatting…by the time they finish the dessert and are ready to leave and make the payment, two hours have already passed them by. "Wow, has it really been that long already?" Yuuta could not help but gape at the time reflected on his mobile device when he took it out to check the time after leaving the restaurant. 

"It has, now…time to head back to the train station for our 45 minutes train ride back. So, to the Toei-Oedo line gantry gate?" Ootori Itsuki inquires since the area they resided in is served by the JR Train Lines which unfortunately doesn't run in Roppongi. They will have to take a train from Roppongi down to Shinjuku via the Toei-Oedo line service before transiting to the JR Train lines from the JR Shinjuku station. 

"Yep, so kindly lead the way. I'm hopeless at finding my own way over." Yuuta nodded in response, automatically reaching for his senior's freehand this time. 

An hour later, Ootori Itsuki handed his shopping bags over to Yuuta asking the teen to hold on to them for a minute so he could locate his apartment keys from his coat pockets. It takes a while to search all the pockets of his coat to find the set of keys that would unlock his rental apartment unit. The reason being, he can't remember which pocket he had dropped his apartment keys into…and thus it resulted in a bit of trial and error before he locates the correct set of keys. 

"You know…you would have an easier time locating the correct set of keys, if you use a key-chain. For easier differentiation, you can have different key-chain for a different set of keys. That way, you can take one look at the key-chain to know whether you have the correct set of keys you need." Yuuta commented, after witnessing how many different keys his boyfriend had tried using at his apartment front door lock before arriving at the correct one. 

"That's a good idea, I'll look into it. Although, I have to say… usually, I don't have this issue. Only because these few days, I'm going to constantly have the house keys to my family home and the apartment keys to my rental apartment unit on me that's causing the confusion scenario you witnessed earlier. I never have issues when I only had one set of keys on me." Ootori Itsuki said as he explained finally unlocking the door to his apartment unit. 

"Welcome to my humble abode." Ootori then turns towards his awaiting beau - Hoshitani Yuuta and announced as he beckons for the teen to enter the now unlocked apartment unit ahead of him. 

Yuuta obliged with a nod and stepped through the threshold into the small but tidy entryway of the apartment. The teen then proceeds to remove his shoes in the entryway of the apartment unit and set them down neatly by the shoe rack sitting by the side of the umbrella holder. The teen glances about the entryway for a while before he finally ventured into the living space of the apartment unit with his socks still on his feet. 

While Yuuta dally for a bit in the entryway of the apartment unit, Ootori Itsuki has already head on inside with the shopping bags his beau had handed over to him earlier on when he finally managed to unlock his apartment’s door. Currently, Ootori is busying himself with the task of preparing drinks for his beau. 

“Erm…do I have to remove the socks before stepping further into the apartment living space?” Yuuta eventually asks, when he gave up on the idea of locating any indoor-use slippers for guests. 

“Oh…no, you can just enter with socks on. I don’t use indoor slippers, the only slippers I have for guest usage is for bathroom access. That’s only because sometimes the bathroom might be partial wet due to a cleaning beforehand or that I took a bath in the earlier part of the day.” Ootori Itsuki responded, before asking if that was what kept the teen dalliance in the entryway. 

“Yes well…I didn’t see it out in the entryway and I didn’t want to assume, for all I know you could have the slippers hidden away in some unseen corner. So I thought it better to clarify.” Yuuta shrugged when he finally entered into the living space area, and spotted his boyfriend in the kitchen of the apartment. 

The apartment is not a very big unit, but it is the ideal size for 1-2 occupants. The kitchen isn't very big and in fact, Yuuta would say this is the type of kitchen which Nayuki detested - the galley style kitchen. However, the landlord must have thought about how unappealing the galley style kitchen was and thus had opted to open up the space giving it a semi-open concept. 

The original doorway has been closed off creating a partition in between the laundry space, and the kitchen space. In return, the landlord had created an opening in the wall beside the bathroom - so that opening now serves as the entryway into the kitchen. While an open concept kitchen allows owners to entertain and interact easier with the guests, it comes with its cons as well. Thus, the landlord had framed up the entire renovated kitchen with framed glass panels, including the new doorway. 

This way, it allows for some segregation of the kitchen and the living space but still remains open enough for the people to interact easier as opposed to the closed-off traditional kitchen. Of course, the glass panels will also help to block out the fumes and grease if the tenant happens to be someone who enjoys cooking. Although, Yuuta supposed his boyfriend isn't one who cooks nor knows how to cook so the kitchen size and functionality don't really matter to the guy. Still, due to Nayuki's habit of cooking…these days the first thing Yuuta noticed upon visiting a new place was to check if the kitchen layout is functional and his first thought is whether his blond friend will approve of the kitchen layout much to the amusement of his other teammates. 

Turning around, the first thing Yuuta noticed was the square dining table that could seat up to four people at the same time. And then the living space makes its way into the teen’s sighting range, instead of a standard set of 2 sofa armchairs with a 3-seats couch. The living room was layout with an L shaped sofa couch with a small rectangular shaped coffee table, that looks out to the balcony area of the apartment unit. The TV console sat to the side of the couch instead. 

The wall which is directly opposite to the wall where the TV console unit was placed, held a few units of display cabinets and shelving racks where it holds the various collections of DVDs for musical show performances with some random movie DVDs slotted in between them. Of course, there is also a section dedicated to the audio CD and Concert DVD of 'B-Project' and 'Thrive' that had Yuuta blushing somewhat upon recognizing the titles from the corner of his eyes. In a hurry to avert his eyes from the list of titles that reminded him of how his boyfriend had resort to become a 'Thriver' in an attempt to catch his attention, Yuuta ended up landing his eyes on the CD of 'Stardust' that now sits on the coffee table instead. 

"Itsuki-senpai~did you seriously get your hands on every CD that features me in one way or another?" Yuuta bemoans, feeling himself growing hot as he turns a vivid shade of red. 

“Hmm… of course, I’m never getting enough of you. Did I neglect to inform you that?” Ootori Itsuki commented, coming over with the can of orange juice for his beau. Realizing that his miracle boy was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes, the purplish-white haired senior proceeds to press the can of orange juice into his beau’s hands while he stepped upfront to capture the blushing teen into a hug. 

“So… would you like me to give you a tour around my apartment unit?” Ootori Itsuki asks, changing the subject momentarily to shake his embarrassed beau out from the shy state of mind which the teen is now obviously trapped in. 

"Definitely!" Yuuta, upon hearing the suggestion from Ootori agrees immediately. He needs a change in pace for his mind to rid himself of melting into an embarrassed pile of goo, and the tour around the apartment unit seems to be a good idea for it. 

"Sure, where do you want to start? The bathroom or the bedrooms?" Ootori Itsuki asks with a smile, he's actually quite proud of his humble abode. It used to be rather bare and equipped with just the basics, but over the last two years, he had been slowly adding a bit of his charm to the place so it's now somewhere he could comfortably call home. 

"The bathroom is fine." Yuuta shrugged his answer, he just wants to have a look into the bathroom to see which kind of bathroom layout an apartment of this size offers. The bathroom in 'Stardust' and 'Thrive' apartment is quite big in size, so they have proper segregation of the area even though it's all located in the same room. 

“Well then… here we are, it’s not big but it’s adequate.” Ootori nodded in response and headed towards the door leading to the bathroom and pull it open. 

The bathroom door swung inwards instead of outward, which is a good sign since this means that the bathroom isn't as tight as some hotel room attached bathroom was. A peek inside the bathroom had Yuuta nodding in approval, the first thing he noticed was the single vanity sink and the white quartz vanity top. Directly next to the vanity area is the toilet, and a few steps away from the toilet is the tub and shower combo unit. The entire bathroom is fully decked in black and white tiles, giving it a clean and modern look. 

"This is nice, albeit there's no segregation of space but at least you can avoid getting the entire bathroom wet with the shower curtain drawn… shall we move on to the bedrooms next?" Yuuta gives the bathroom the last once-over look before turning towards the purplish-white haired senior and said. 

"I have to warn you though, I'm using one of the bedrooms as a storage area so it can be a bit messy." Ootori Itsuki said, as he pulls the door leading to the first bedroom open and it indeed opens up into a room that looks rather cluttered and full of mismatched items. 

“I supposed this is your storage room?” Yuuta glanced over at his sheepish looking boyfriend and commented rather wryly. 

“Haha… kind of. Now, this door over here is the doorway to my bedroom.” The infamous weirdo of Ayanagi Academy announced, pushing the last door in the apartment open for his miracle boy to look in. 

One look into the room had the miracle boy by the name of Hoshitani Yuuta turns a brilliant shade of red. The autographed B2 size wall calendar is already up on the wall next to the bedroom window, making it convenient for the person working at the desk to turn to the side for the referencing of the dates when necessary. However, the room was layout in the way that the poster wall calendar would be the first thing that met people's eyes upon opening the door. 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuta hurried to avert his eyes from the wall calendar that feature the 'Stardust' and flicked his glance towards the wall that flank the other side of the window frame and felt himself blushing, again. Plaster onto that wall space was a poster of Ashu Yuuta, which is a free gift included in one of the pop culture magazines if he remembered correctly. 

“Please don’t tell me… you purposely went to get that particular issue of the pop culture magazine which you don’t even read just for that poster?” Yuuta whipped his head around to stare his boyfriend straight in the eyes and demand. 

“Erm… kind of? But I didn’t waste the magazine though, I gave it to Tsukigami-kun for his research use.” Ootori Itsuki was quick to defend his actions. 

“...Right…you probably kicked start his research into pop culture with that magazine. Ever since then, Kaicchin makes it a habit to follow every issue.” Yuuta sighed aloud before shaking his head and continue his survey of the interior of his boyfriend’s bedroom. 

There was a space big enough to fit in a bookshelf that was left empty for reasons unknown, and then a double bed took up the middle part of the room. The wardrobe leans against the wall facing the window on the opposite side of the room. The bookshelf stood by the side of the work desk, and it looks quite filled up already. 

“Do you need a new bookshelf?” Yuuta inquires idly as he noted the nearly filled up bookshelf with a look of contemplation on his face. 

"...Please don't give me a bookshelf for valentine, I know it looks kind of full… but I intend to transfer a portion of the books that I no longer read back to the shelves of my childhood room in my family home so the bookshelf space will be free up soon." Ootori Itsuki hurried to speak before his boyfriend gets the idea to buy him a new bookshelf for the valentine or something. 

That will have him cringing because the reason why he left so much of his walls blank and empty was in preparation for plastering the wall spaces with more posters and photos of his dear boyfriend. So if Yuuta really ended up buying him a new bookshelf, he will have no more space to put up a feature wall of his dear miracle boy which he really wants to have in his room. 

“Oh…well then, if I can’t think of anything to buy you for valentine. It will be chocolates for you on valentine…” Yuuta told his boyfriend with a shrug. 

"Chocolates is fine, just avoid the weird flavors," Ootori responded, turning his boyfriend around so he could march them back to the living room. 

“Weird flavors like?” Yuuta blinked in confusion, inwardly thinking so there are flavors even an oddball like his boyfriend can’t stand? 

“Tangerine flavored chocolates, I can’t stand that flavor…” Ootori responded without giving it much thought, and that causes Yuuta to snort aloud in response. 

"Well… at least now I know chocolates are definitely a big No for you during the Christmas season. Since most of the chocolates sold during this season are tangerine flavored, something about citrus being a Christmas smell?" Yuuta commented with a grin, he had no doubts he would be receiving chocolates of such flavors from his sisters tomorrow at least. 

“Right, so now you know… anyway, can I get my present from you now? Or do you want to watch the movie first?” Ootori Itsuki said as his eyes keep darting towards the direction of his beau’s backpack, he was half tempted to look into that backpack of Yuuta’s to search for his present himself. 

Yuuta laughed aloud when he noticed the glances which his boyfriend kept flicking at his backpack thinking he wasn’t aware, alright, fine… he supposed he had dallied enough. If he dragged on any further, the gift would never see its daylight before the day is over. Thus, the green-eyed teen went over to his backpack under the watchful and observance eyes of Ootori Itsuki. 

Slowly, Yuuta reaches his hands in to sift around in the deeper part of the backpack. When he withdrew his hands from the inside of the backpack, the first thing Ootori noticed was the familiar desk-calendar which he had left in the care of his boyfriend the evening before. The second thing that caught his eyes is a wrapping bag in Christmas design. 

"First of all, this is the autographed version of the desk calendar of 'Stardust'. Na-chan and I signed on the cover page, Kaicchin left his autograph on the page of October while Kuga and Tengenji both left theirs on the page featuring their solo image citing more space for an autograph." Yuuta handed over the desk-calendar of 'Stardust' first, which had the senior grinning after inspecting the calendar pages in detail. 

“Oh, you boys are so great! Thank you, this is going onto the work desk of my private office in Kao Council building for the next few months until graduation.” Ootori Itsuki proclaimed gleefully. 

“And after graduation?” Yuuta prompted, seeing as the B2 poster wall calendar is already in the bedroom…there isn’t any need to have the desk calendar in the same space. So he kind of wonders where his boyfriend would end up placing this desk calendar after graduating from Ayanagi Academy. 

"Likely it will go somewhere in the living space, or it will go onto the dining table. I'll figure something out when the time comes." Ootori Itsuki shrugged his response, obviously, he has yet to give the issue much thought and is operating on a 'winging it' type of mentality. 

“Alright…now for the big reveal, I really hope you will like it…” Yuuta mumbled under his breath as he finally handed the wrapping bag of Christmas design over to the anticipating figure of Ootori Itsuki. 

To be honest, whatever Ootori Itsuki has been expecting to receive from his beau for his birthday…an ‘Angel and Devil’ themed photo-book certainly isn’t on the list. So, when he untied the ribbon to the wrapping bag and extracted a book from within; he has been puzzled until he read the note on the cover of the ‘book’. 

‘A very special gift going out to a special person - Happy Birthday, and Merry Xmas, Love from Yuuta.’ - the note has read. 

Flipping over, Ootori Itsuki let out a squeal of excitement. An image of his dear miracle boy dressing up as an angel was staring up at him. On the next page, the image of Ashu Yuuta dressed up as a cheeky little devil nearly has his heart-stopping. Good lord is his sweet miracle boy trying to kill him with cuteness overdose?! 

There was a moment of pause in Ootori's reaction this time, the purplish-white haired senior was trying his best to calm his erratic heart down. While there was a bit of apprehension on Yuuta's side, since aside from the childishly excited squeal earlier… there hasn't been any form of response since. So, what was the verdict? Is the gift to his boyfriend's standard and satisfaction? The sheer idea of his boyfriend's lack of reaction was due to the overwhelming feeling of love for him has never crossed the mind of Yuuta, so he was very much startled when he found himself lifted up in the air for a spin by his very happy and blissful looking boyfriend. 

“Itsuki-senpai?” Yuuta asks, looking rather confused about why he’s up in the air again. 

“Oh~ Yuuta, how are you so cute?! If trying to give me a cardiac arrest with cuteness overload is possible, I’ll probably by dying now. The photo book is awesome! I absolutely love it!” Ootori Itsuki literally cooed when he finally set his beau down on the ground and promptly pulls the teen into an embrace instead. 

Yuuta blushes in response to Ootori’s words, before mumbling a soft response. “Well… as long as you love the gift, then it’s worth the amount of effort and hard work I have to do to get it done.” 

"Can I kiss you?" Ootori Itsuki asks out of the blue, as they cuddle up on the L shaped couch in the senior's apartment about to kick start the movie session. 

"Huh?" Yuuta blinked as he wonders how on earth is he going to respond to this?! Does he agree or disagree with the idea of kissing? In the first place, why is there even a need to ask his permission for this?! They are dating, isn't it? Isn't kissing part of the dating deal? Poor Yuuta looks so confused that he didn't respond, and his lack of response had Ootori taking it as silent consent and thus the next thing Yuuta knows was that he ended up in a lip-locking stance with his boyfriend. 

The first thought that ran through the mind of Ootori Itsuki when he captured the lips of his dear Yuuta-kun was that it was soft and that it tastes like orange. Then again, considering the choice of beverages he had supplied to the teen earlier on - it makes sense for him to taste orange from the lips of his boyfriend. 

For Yuuta, at first, he was surprised so he had his eyes widened from shock. However, a few seconds later, the tension leaves his body and he felt himself relaxing in his boyfriend's embrace. Eventually, he surrenders and reciprocates to the kiss even. They remained in the lip-locking position for a few more minutes before they broke apart from one another, breathing heavily and with flushed faces. 

The sudden chime of both mobile devices has the two of them turn towards the coffee table where they have left their respective phones when they remove the winter coat from their person after deciding that the heater unit has warmed the apartment up enough for them to remove the coat. Sharing a common look of bewilderment, as they turn their attention towards their respective mobile phones they were greeted by a message from Hiragi Tsubasa and Tsukigami Kaito respectively. 

Tsubasa: Itsuki-nii, happy dating and I hope the two of you have been enjoying the day thus far. However, I felt it prudent to remind you...don't keep Hoshitani up too late and be sure to walk the teen back to the dorm by 11pm. 

Tsukigami: Yuuta, sorry to interrupt you amid your date with Ootori-senpai. However, I want to remind you to keep a lookout on the timing and to remind you not to do anything rash such as spending the night at Ootori-senpai without informing Na-chan of it. You know how he will get…his imagination really knows no boundaries.

Both Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta stared at the message from Hiragi Tsubasa and Tsukigami Kaito before breaking out into laughter. They then proceed to show the message they received on their mobile to one another before laughing aloud, again. 

"Well…I guess we will leave the movie for another day. Obviously, we wouldn't have time for it now…we spend a little bit too much time on the extra activity." Ootori Itsuki said, upon noticing that it's already 10.30pm and if he needs to walk his boyfriend back to the dorm by 11pm. The movie is going to have to wait until their next date, which hopefully would take place within the next week. 

"Right…it is only 30 minutes from 11pm, after all. And the movie lasted for at least 135 minutes, so it would have to wait until the next time. When's the due date for the movie rented today?" Yuuta asks as he gathered his winter coat from the dining chair where he had draped over just now when he removed the coat from his person. 

“Hmm…4th of January, the last day of the winter break.” Ootori Itsuki responded. 

"I'll check my schedule and come back to you when we could have our movie date, again. Now, I think it's high time that I leave for the dorm…I wouldn't want Na-chan to jump to the wrong conclusions, after all." Yuuta responded, sweat-dropping at the kind of things his blond friend and roommate could imagine if he doesn't arrive back at the dorm by 11pm. 

“Indeed, Nayuki-kun has a very wild imagination.” Ootori Itsuki agreed as his mind send him down the path of that ‘bear’ incident during the summer break training camp. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Alright, end of the date! They didn’t get to watch the movie because they were distracted XD What do you people think of the chapter today?! Does it satisfy the desires of the OtoHoshi shippers XDDD Ciao, see you guys next time! 
> 
> P.S: The floor-plan for Ootori’s apartment is up on my twitter page :D   
P.P.S: The floor-plan for KitaKore dorm room is also up on my twitter page :P


	43. Christmas day out with ‘Stardust’!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have the events of Christmas day!   
Of course, it features message exchange between OtoHoshi too :P  
This chapter is a mass of everything into one, and we will feature time skip for the next chapter ^^;;   
Now without further ado, enjoy the Christmas day chapter :D

Ootori Itsuki walked his beau all the way back to the lobby of the school’s dorm, and he would have insisted on walking his dear Yuuta-kun upstairs to the outside of the teen’s room if his boyfriend didn’t stop him at the lobby of the dormitory building. 

“Itsuki-senpai, do I need to remind you of Tomo-kun’s shovel talk content?” Yuuta reminded his boyfriend with a pointed look that halted the senior’s act. 

“Alright…I shall leave you here to your own device, but can I get a goodbye kiss from you before I leave you for the night?” Ootori Itsuki sighed aloud in response before pulling on a version of a pleading look at his boyfriend. 

“...” Yuuta sighed inwardly at his boyfriend’s pleading look, despite knowing for a fact that his boyfriend is only acting - he still didn’t have the heart to reject the guy’s request for a goodbye kiss. Thus, after some moment of debate - the green-eyed teen stood on tiptoe to peck the purplish-white haired senior gently and lightly on the lips before turning towards the direction of the staircase and flee the scene with flaming cheeks on display for all to see. 

“Ootori-kun, please don’t tease the boy too much. Now, do you have anything else you need or are you leaving already?” The caretaker of the dorm then spoke up, reminding Ootori Itsuki of her presence on-site. 

“Ara…how are you doing, this evening? I apologize for the commotion caused if any. I’ll be taking my leave now, enjoy the holiday spirits.” Ootori Itsuki hurried to greet the dorm-mama, as he turns on his heels to prepare for his departure from the school dorm. 

"I'm doing alright, thank you for asking and now shoo! I need to lock up the place now that everyone who is still on the residence list is back." The caretaker rolls her eyes at the wayward grandson of the school's director. 

Upstairs, Yuuta entered the room he was sharing with Nayuki Toru to find his teammate waiting for his return by the kotatsu table and sweat-dropped. 

“Good, you’re back… and in one-piece too.” Nayuki gave his friend and leader of the team a once-over looks before nodding in satisfaction. 

“...I’m back, and thanks for waiting up for me.” Yuuta disregards the ‘in one-piece’ remarks, not wanting to know just what exactly was going through the mind of his blond friend. He then extracted the original Christmas Market Mug Cup which his boyfriend had gotten for them out from his backpack and bestowed the item to his blond friend’s direction. 

“What? Why are you giving me a mug?” Nayuki asks sounding confused by his friend’s act. 

“Ah…no, this isn’t from me. I’ve got one too, see! I will pass the mugs over to the rest of them when we met up for the ice-skating trip tomorrow morning. Itsuki-senpai bought them for us, as Christmas gifts since Aka-senpai was commenting and bitching about the cans of orange juices yesterday doesn’t count towards a legitimate gift for Christmas.” Yuuta explained with a bright cheerful grin on his face. 

“Oh… alright then, and what do you have there in that bag?” Nayuki blinked and asks when he noticed another bag in his friend’s hands. 

“Right, so we went to the Roppongi Christmas Market event… and there’s this stall that sells Christmas bread and baked goods from the German master baker chef. I was thinking of having these bread as our breakfast tomorrow, is that okay?” Yuuta asks his blond friend with a look of uncertainty on his face. 

"That's fine, I was thinking of suggesting to eat-out tomorrow if you hadn't brought these bread out." Nayuki turns towards his friend with a smile as he said. 

"Oh…you were?" Yuuta blinked in surprise, he thought Nayuki would prefer to prepare a home-cooked breakfast, to be honest. 

"Yeah well… I figured it's nice to dine out once in a while, and besides the rest of the team isn't around. With the way I cooked, we would end up with too much food - so I thought it better to dine out for tomorrow. Since you had brought out these Christmas bread for breakfast…we wouldn't even need to step out into the frosty morning air tomorrow morning except for when we decide to head off to meet the others for the ice-skating trip. Although, I have to say … you bought quite a lot, I'm not sure we could finish them off between the two of us." Nayuki shrugged as he responded, setting his uneasy friend at ease. 

"Ahahaha… not everything is for tomorrow's consumption. I bought some for the team to bring home to their family members to try, and I have some that are meant for my sisters and mother too." Yuuta laughed as he explained, setting his friend's mind at ease that not everything in that bag is for them to eat over breakfast. He bought double the amount of Christmas bread and baked goods as compared to his boyfriend, after all. 

“Not your father?” Nayuki prompted when he fails to hear the mention of his friend’s father in the statement. 

"Nah…I'm only meeting my dad on boxing day, and I'm not sure if the bread can be kept till then. I will just get my father something else on boxing day when I met him for dinner." Yuuta explained and then set about to gather his toiletries for a quick shower before bed. 

Back in the apartment unit of Ootori Itsuki, the senior arrived back home with a silly grin on his face. The remembrance of the kiss he shared with Yuuta hours ago, causes the 18-year-old to giggle in a silly manner. Thankfully, there isn’t anyone else around to witness his current plight … if not, he will never get to live it down again. It goes without saying that he ended up hugging the photo-book which Yuuta had gifted him some hours ago when he went to bed that night. 

The next morning, both Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki woke up from a refreshing night of blissful sleep at the same time without knowing. The only part that differs in their morning routine, was that Ootori pressed a kiss to the photo-book cover before setting the photo-book on the nightstand by his bed as he hoisted himself out of bed to prepare for the new and long day ahead. Yuuta, on the other hand, greeted his blond roommate who is already up and about the room - the first thing upon opening his eyes in a wakeful manner. 

During breakfast, Yuuta opens up his private chat message with his boyfriend and sends his routine morning greeting over starting a new thread of conversation. 

Yuuta: Good morning, Itsuki-senpai. I hope you slept well last night, and before you ask. Yes, I slept blissfully well. *Smiley emoji* I'm having breakfast with Na-chan in the dining hall of the dorm now, it's so quiet here today… but I guess it's understandable since most of them stayed out at their family homes last night. Those that remain in the dorm are those who reside too far out in the country to head back home to celebrate Christmas and New Year. 

Personally, I'll be leaving the dorm to spend the New Year with my father and would only be coming back to the dorm on the 3rd of January. So, I’m thinking perhaps we could do the movie date at your place on the 28th of Dec? It’s a Thursday by the way, but we can only do the afternoon block…is that okay with you?

Ootori Itsuki received the message from Yuuta while he was on the train heading towards his family home, of course, he also had the bag of Christmas bread and baked goods with him that he intends to hand over to his parents upon his arrival back home. He could already imagine the look of surprise on his mother’s face by the way, since it is quite rare that he came home bearing gifts for the family during the holidays after all. Well, either way - he is quite certain when it’s made known that it was under Yuuta’s insistence that he bought the Christmas bread and baked goods for his parents…it would help raised his boyfriend’s image points in his parents' book. 

Itsuki: Good morning, Yuu-chan~ <3333 *Kiss emoji* I would give you a morning kiss in person if I could. Unfortunately, I can't…so you would have to make do with the emoji version of it. Anyway, I slept blissfully well last night. You were in my dream the entire night; I'm surprised I didn't get a hard-on effect this morning when I woke. *Smiling face with blush emoji* 

I hope you boys enjoy the Christmas day out today and do send me some photos of the outing trip. So, I could have something to entertain myself through the torture of sitting through the dreadful family gathering. *Pleading face emoji* 

Coming back to the afternoon movie date suggestion on the 28th of Dec, I’m in on it. Since I didn’t have much planned for the week, oh and good luck for ‘Stardust’ live performance this evening at the Odakyu Departmental Store. I would be there in person if I could, but I doubt it… I’m likely trapped with Tsubasa in the family gathering over at Hiragi mansion still. Either way, have fun boys~ I’ll be rooting for you from wherever I was this evening. 

I’ll see you on the 28th of Dec then, are we having lunch together at my place as well? Seeing as it’s the winter break period, is Nayuki still supplying us lunch for the dates or do we need to get takeouts? Let me know so I could make the necessary arrangements on my side. Oh, and do let me know the timing you would be swinging by on the 28th of Dec too, so I could run my errands earlier. *Smiley emoji*

Yuuta: *Smiling face with blush emoji* Itsuki-senpai, please do not tell me about your possible morning reaction after dreaming of me the entire night. It's a little too much information for my breakfast. *Flushed face emoji*   
Anyway, noted on your photos request. I’m sure I can get the rest of the team to oblige your request if it’s just a few outing pictures you wish to get from us. I will come back to you on the details of the movie date on the 28th of Dec by Wednesday, which is the 27th. Seeing as I doubt, I would have time to iron out the details until then…   
P.S: The Christmas bread is nice… *smiley emoji* so feel free to give it a try. 

Itsuki: Sure, keep me posted on the update for the 28th. I’m stopping the message chat now, more transiting on the trains to come. Bye for now, and talk to you later. <3333 *Kiss emoji* Love you, my dear Yuu-chan~

The message, needless to say, caused Yuuta to flush crimson but thankfully didn’t spill his morning beverage nor choked on his bread. However, it did amuse the blond seated opposite of Yuuta to a great extent. 

“Shall we go then?” Nayuki prompted his friend, once he noticed that the routine message conversation between his friend and Ootori-senpai has come to an end for the morning. 

Yuuta looked up at his blond friend with cheeks still red from the effect of the morning chat with his boyfriend and nodded in response, before asking. “Have you been waiting for me to end the conversation with Itsuki-senpai, all this while?” 

"Of course, you look so happy so I decided to withhold the interruption until I'm certain that you have ended the conversation," Nayuki responded with a smile when he noticed his response had caused his already blushing friend to turn a shade redder if it's even possible. 

"Oh...okay, let's go then," Yuuta said, tucking his mobile device securely into the pocket of his winter coat and made a grab for his backpack. "By the way, can we use the JR Kanda station straight-away?" 

"Sure, it beats doing a transit since the Yamanote line is readily available over at the Kanda station...although that's a 15 minutes' walk away, as opposed to the station which is just 5 minutes away from the dorm," Nayuki commented. 

"That's fine...it saves us the hassle of having to transit and the exercise would be good since I may have over-indulged in the Christmas baked goods a little. I forgot how filling those bread could be..." Yuuta said a little embarrassed at how full he is actually feeling now that he had stopped eating. 

“Honestly...Yuuta-kun, I hope you are aware that they are going to laugh at you when they hear of it later.” Nayuki responded, shaking his head ruefully at his friend’s words. 

The members of ‘Stardust’ met up about an hour later in front of the citizen plaza building in Shinjuku district as opposed to meeting at the train station. The reason is quite easy to comprehend as well, since first and foremost - the Shinjuku train station is too big. 

With the station serving both the JR East, Odakyu, Keio/Toei Shinjuku Subway, Toei Oedo Subway and the Tokyo Metro services train lines… the structure of the train station is too massive. Throw in the underground arcade and the bus terminals as well as the underground shopping district with linking passageways to the Keio Departmental Store, Lumine Est, Lumine 1 and 2 Shopping Malls, Odakyu Departmental Store, Keio Mall, and the Metro Promenade. The stations have over 200 exit points, thus making it damn confusing to navigate around. Thus, Yuuta makes the decision to meet up in front of the citizen plaza in Shinjuku instead of meeting up at one of the exit points of the train station. 

"Morning guys!" Yuuta greeted when he saw his other teammates heading their way from a different direction. Tengenji was dropped off by his family car at the foyer of the building, Tsukigami came over to them from the direction of the JR Takanodababa train station while Kuga walks over to them after parking his motorbike in the parking facility of the citizen plaza building. 

“Good morning.” The trio echoed the greeting back to their bubbly and energetic leader. 

"You know, it's a good call to not meet-up at the Shinjuku station. It's too crowded, by the way where did you two transit to the Yamanote line if you guys didn't alight at Shinjuku station earlier?" Tsukigami Kaito then turns towards Yuuta and asks. 

"Judging from your response, I'm assuming you came from the Shinjuku station?" Nayuki Toru turns towards the navy-haired member of 'Stardust' and asks. 

"Yep, my elder brother drives me to his place since I'm only half-awake this morning when we left our family home. I napped for a bit on his couch before he woke me up for breakfast, and then I make my way over to meet up with you guys. Since his place is near the Shinjuku station, that's where I came from." Tsukigami Kaito explains with a shrug. 

“I see… there isn’t a need to transit, we came directly from Kanda station.” Nayuki responded. 

“...You guys walked 15 minutes to the Kanda JR Station as opposed to using the Ochanomizu JR station which is just 5 minutes away from the dorm?!” Tsukigami Kaito stared at the duo with a look of incredulity as he commented on their choice of transportation route. 

"Erm, …it's a good form of exercise after eating a bit too much for breakfast?" Nayuki sweat-dropped as he responded on behalf of his friend who ate a little too much Christmas bread earlier this morning. 

“So…before we go in, is there anyone who doesn’t know how to skate among us?” Yuuta asks his cheeks slightly pink from Nayuki’s response to Tsukigami. 

"..." There was a bit of silence before the trio who got stunned by Nayuki's response shakes themselves out of their stunned-like stupor to respond to their leader's words of inquiry. 

“Nope, I know how to ice-skate since I was 5 years old.” Tengenji proclaimed proudly. 

Kuga shakes his head before elaborating, “I learn how to skate under Tora’s insistence when he decides to pick up the skill.” 

“I picked up skating once the musical on ice thing becomes a trend…” Tsukigami Kaito responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Alright, no issues then we shall proceed as planned. Oh, before I forget… I have some Christmas bread and baked goods for you guys. Found it at the Christmas Market yesterday and decides to get some for everyone to share with the families." Yuuta said as he handed out the separately bagged baked goods to his teammates. 

“Okay… and where did this Xmas mug come from?” Tsukigami, upon noticing the mug that sits in one corner of the carrier bag inquires. 

“That’s from Itsuki-senpai, it’s a Xmas gift of sort…all of us gets one, yes - including me. It’s a team gift…if that’s even a thing.” Yuuta explained, and then the group entered the Citizen Plaza and headed for the ice-skating rink which is situated right on the ground floor. After paying the entry fee for the entire team, Nayuki turns towards the rest of the members and said. 

“The entry tickets are on me, one of you can pay for the rental of the skates later. It’s too much a hassle to split up the cost, and it holds up the line queue.” The blond member of ‘Stardust’ told his fellow teammates when they all turn startling eyes on him when he makes the decision to pay the entrance tickets fee for the entire team. 

"Fair point." Kuga Shuu eventually said, tucking his wallet back into his outer coat. The rest of the members agreed to Nayuki's suggestion, as they made their way to where the coin-lockers were and proceed to find a locker for themselves. Of course, the payment to the lockers was paid by themselves and they were fortunate to locate a cluster of lockers where plenty of lockers within close proximity were left unused so they could get the lockers next to one another. 

Due to the no camera rules in place for the rink, Yuuta didn’t make it a point to have his phone on him and instead decides to tuck it into the locker together with his backpack. The only thing he had on him is some loose change and cash which he might need to make purchases from the vending machine when the need arises and the key to the coin locker which he is using. Everything else stays in his backpack which is kept in the locker during the entire period of the ice-skating activity. 

They spend about 2 hours in total at the rink and left around noon to scout out a suitable place for lunch. During the ice-skating activity, they ask about what they were doing on Christmas eve with their family except for Yuuta. The entire team skipped out on asking their leader what happen on Christmas eve and deciding to leave it as a conversation for lunch instead. 

The group eventually decides to take their lunch at the Saizeriya family restaurant situated at the train station of Takanodababa for convenience reasons. Tsukigami volunteer to foot the bill for their lunch since Tengenji was the one to pay for the skates' rental, while Kuga volunteer to pay for their tea break before they swing by the Odakyu Departmental Store in preparation for their live performance which will be taking place between 6-7.30pm block. 

“So, what did you guys did on the date yesterday?” Tsukigami Kaito asks as soon as they had all placed their lunch order with the waiter of the family restaurant. 

“Can’t it wait until after our visit to the drink bar?” Yuuta sweat-dropped, wondering just how much of a closet gossip his teammate was. 

“Na-chan, be a dear and help our dear leader with getting his drink from the drink bar - will you? Ah, Kuga-kun…can I trouble you with mine?” Tsukigami hurried to say, stopping Kuga before he could rise from the seat by making his request to the stoic teen. 

"... Well, if you really must know... after meeting up with Itsuki-senpai at the Metro Hat where the exit 1C of the Hibiya line was, we went to HARBS for afternoon tea. Hiragi-senpai send a thank you gift to me and it comprises 5,000yen worth of HARBS voucher, so we decided to put it to use right away since HARBS has an outlet in Roppongi Hill. After the afternoon tea session which lasted for about an hour or more, I can't recall. We went shopping in the area, before heading to Mon Cher Ton Ton for our dinner session. And then we headed back to Itsuki-senpai's apartment for a while, before he walked me back to the dorm. End of story, satisfied yet?" Yuuta sighed caving into the pressure and proceeds to give the navy-haired teen an outline of his date with Ootori Itsuki that took place the previous day. 

“Oh...so you went to his apartment already, how is it?” Tsukigami probed, sounding quite curious to know about the senior’s apartment. 

“...If you are referring to the apartment sizing, it’s smaller than our allotted apartment in the building that we shared with other fellow artistes under Daikoku Productions and Brave Entertainment.” Yuuta responded, not quite getting what his friend wishes to know by that question. 

Meanwhile, over at the Ootori's family gathering that is slated to take place in the home of an elderly member of the family... Ootori Isato said to his son – Itsuki before stepping out of the family vehicle. 

“Son, if anyone inquiries about your love life over lunch. Kindly avoid being too frank, you can say you are dating someone if you like...but kindly refrain from announcing your sexual orientation to the rest of the family. Unlike your grandfather on the Hiragi side of the family, your grandmother over at the Ootori side of the family is quite weak at heart. Try not to give her a heart attack.” Ootori Isato warned, before cutting off the engine to his car and climbing out from behind the driver’s seat to greet his younger brother who is also a partner of his events management company. 

“Itsuki, you heard your father... so please behave and be on your best behavior in front of your uncles and aunt. Please be understanding of the pressure your father is under, he had faced a lot of stress when he decides to marry me...and then allowing Tsubasa to take up the family name of Hiragi without a word of protest out of his love for me. In return, I will support and back him up in front of his family when a situation arises. I hope for you to do the same as well by not adding more pressure and stress on your father.” Ootori Tsuzuki, too, turns towards her son and said before heading forward to join her husband in the greetings of the other members of the Ootori family. 

“...” Ootori Itsuki rolls his eyes heavenwards, inwardly, wondering if he’s that much of an idiot that both his parents felt it prudent to warn him off the idea of shouting his sexual orientation to the entire world. 

The purplish-white haired teen didn’t bother hiding it in front of Hiragi Sougen because he knew the man had a strong heart, after all, his uncle did it to the man once and the man is still alive and kicking healthily today. With his grandmother of his father’s side of the family though, he wouldn’t dare to do something this daring... what happens if his actions ended up sending his paternal grandmother to an early grave?! 

His relatives from the Ootori side of the family would riot...no doubt, and then he would be in trouble with his father. Ootori Itsuki wouldn’t want to risk something like this from his father, especially when he had just managed to increase the positive image of his dear Yuuta-kun in front of his parents earlier this morning when he brought out the Christmas bread and baked goods that he had allowed his beau to talk him into getting for his family yesterday evening at the Christmas Market. 

A slight buzz in his coat pocket alerted the purplish-white haired teen to the fact that he had received an incoming message on his mobile device. Sliding the phone out from the coat pocket, Ootori Itsuki smiled at the incoming message from his beau. 

Yuuta: Good afternoon, Itsuki-senpai. I hope the Ootori's family lunch session isn't boring you to death, anyway – Kaicchin grilled me on the details of our date yesterday! *Pouting face emoji* I'm now quite certain he isn't just only asking on Haru-nii's behalf. Either way, as per your request – I have taken a few group photos which I will be sending them to you shortly. Sorry for the lack of photos from the rink though, they have a strict no-camera policy so...*helpless shrug emoji* 

[Attached Xmas Grp 01.jpg] [Attached Xmas Grp 02.jpg] + 3 more pictures in this thread. 

The photos send were mostly taken during lunch, the first two images were missing the figure of Yuuta himself since he's likely the one playing the cameraman. The third picture is missing the figure of Kuga, the guy likely took pity on Yuuta and decides to act as the cameraman for the third image. The last two pictures were a full group, Tsukigami probably decides to get one of the staff at the restaurant to help them with the photo-taking so they get to have a full group picture taken. 

The sight of his boys having a good time out there brought a smile on to the lips of Ootori Itsuki, and with that, he stashed his phone back securely into his coat pocket and head upfront to start mingling with the rest of his relatives of his father's side of the family. While the locked screen image of his phone is one which he had recently swap out – previously it was a picture of his beau napping on his lap during their lunch dates in school. Now, it was the picture he had taken with the rest of the Kao Council members with the help of the serving staff at the cafe where they had their brunch session. 

Still, his unlocked phone screen image remains the same – the one photo that features his dear Yuuta-kun sitting on his lap during their cuddling session from the advanced Christmas party. The photo was taken with the help of Yuzuriha, so it captured the two of them gazing at one another lovingly from the perfect angle. Since the last thing his parents needed was for him to declare his sexual orientation to the relatives of his father’s side of the family, he supposed the best thing to do was to avoid scrolling through his phone altogether. Thankfully, he had the insight to bring along a book to entertain himself – otherwise, this family gathering session is going to be a torture for him to sit through and endure in the literal sense. 

When the Ootori family gathering finally came to an end about 3 hours later, the 3rd year student of Ayanagi Academy was immensely relieved to be able to get away from his relatives. Never in his life would he have expected that he would find the relatives over at the Hiragi side of the family endearing except now. Goodness, what is so wrong about intending to pursue a college discipline in the performing arts?! He really doesn't get what the fuss is about... seriously, does he look like the type that is suitable for a desk-bound job in the future?! 

Knowing his parents expected him to be on his best behavior, Ootori Itsuki plastered on a polite smile as he informed his nosy ‘aunt’ that he would most certainly give his future pathway some ‘reconsideration’. With that said, Ootori promptly extracted himself from the presence of his aunt and headed straight for the car of his father’s. Once he managed to slip into the backseat of his father’s car, the polite smile immediately whittle away into a flat line. 

“Itsuki, I know you are annoyed by your aunt’s words. Don’t take it to heart... that’s just the way she is.” Ootori Isato said upon sighting the look of annoyance on his son’s face through the rear-view mirror of his car. 

"I know...hence I'm thankful the family gathering is only once a year. If I had to deal with her every month, I would need to take an anger management class. She really knows how to push my buttons." Ootori Itsuki huffed, as he crossed his arms across his chest in a defensive manner. 

“Well…she’s a woman in menopause stage, of course, she will be nasty to handle.” Ootori Tsuzuki commented with a dramatic roll of her eyes. 

“Dear wife of mine, that’s a little too harsh. I know she can be a bit of a bitch, just ignore her. We only see her once a year, anyway.” Ootori Isato hurried to placate his wife. 

“...Mom, did aunt managed to piss you off as well?” Ootori Itsuki could not help but asks. 

"Nah…it's a long-standing history issue that exists between them." Ootori Isato responded, looking quite weary when the memory came to mind. 

“Oh…” Itsuki mouthed in response before leaning back against the backseat of his father’s car and retrieved his mobile device from his coat pocket to entertain himself, again. Deciding to take the time to reply to his beau’s previous message, Ootori Itsuki open up the chat message and start typing away. 

Itsuki: Sorry for the late reply. My grandmother Ootori has a weak heart, so my dad warns me against doing anything that might trigger her heart condition. *Helpless shrug emoji* Thanks for the pictures, they do brighten up my dreadful afternoon. My aunt [father’s sister] is being a pain in the butt, what has my future pathway got to do with her?! Why can’t she keep her bloody opinions to herself?! *angry emoji*

Yuuta was visiting the washroom facility when he received the message, they were now on the way to Shinjuku station. They intend to do some window shopping around the area, before looking for a place to take their tea-break. Seeing as they have plenty of time to spare, they decide to forgo the train ride and walk their way from Takanodababa station to Shinjuku station which by foot would be around a 35 minutes' walk. In order not to suffer through the crisis of needing a washroom, they decide to all visit the washroom facility at the JR train station – Takanodababa before they start their walk over to the Shinjuku station. 

Anyway, the sight of the message from Ootori Itsuki had the green-eyed teen concern for a minute before the urge to placate his obviously annoyed boyfriend took precede. 

Yuuta: *Hugging Face Emoji* There, there... don’t be angry. Some people just can’t keep their comments to themselves. Everyone’s bounds to have some relatives like that, even me...I recall witnessing my mom shouting at one of her aunts to shut up. I was too young to remember the dispute then, but I suspect it has something to do with my parents’ decision to separate and filed for a divorce or something. *Shrug emoji* 

Now...what do you mean by your dad warning you against the idea of doing anything that might trigger your grandmother’s heart condition? It doesn’t mean what I think it does, or does it? *Thinking emoji* 

Itsuki: *Lovestruck emoji* Why~ a prompt response, Yuu-chan~ I'm glad you are so concern about my well-being. <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* I know what you mean...and I know there isn't a need to get riled up by these relatives' words, but sometimes it's just so annoying. As for your last question, well...it may have slipped my notice to inform you – but well, I kind of let it slip to my parents that I'm gay and I'm dating a guy at present? *Sheepish Emoji*

Yuuta: *Wide Eye Emoji* What?! How...did they react to that bit of news? *worried emoji* *horror-struck emoji* Wait, when did you come out of the closet...don’t tell me it’s immediately after the party…?!

Itsuki: Bingo! I did it the same night after attending the Xmas party at the dorm. As for their reaction, it's unexpectedly peaceful? My mom is quite accepting of the news, and she says she's okay with it as long as it makes me happy? My father...hmm... I think he's adopting the same mindset as grandfather Hiragi which is neither agreed nor disagree and just waiting to see how it will pan out in the future. *Smiley Emoji*

Ah, I’m not putting pressure on you to come clean to your family about our relationship – please don’t take it the wrong way, okay? I only come clean to them because I didn’t want them to hear it from grandfather Hiragi during the family gathering if they thought to ask the old man about my behavior in school. *Sheepish emoji* 

“Yuuta-kun, what did Ootori-senpai tells you this time that had you staring at the phone with a gaping look?” Nayuki prompted, jarring the teen back to the plane of living. 

“Aside from informing me that his parents are now aware that he’s gay and happily dating a guy?” Yuuta responded with a rhetorical question instead. 

"... Okay, that's shocking indeed. Do you think his parents know who he is dating?" Nayuki asks in concern. 

"No idea...and I don't think I'm ready to ask him that now. You know what, let's just leave the matter alone for now. Come on, we had better head out before Tengenji came in looking for us thinking we'd drown in here or something." Yuuta hurried to stash his phone back into his coat's pocket, and hurry his blond friend along to leave the washroom facility and meet the rest of the team outside. 

Of course, before Yuuta left the washroom with Nayuki in tow. He took his mobile device out to send one more last message to his boyfriend, before leaving his phone untouched for the rest of the day until bedtime that night. 

Yuuta: So, you do know how ridiculously obvious you were behaving during the 'wooing' period, huh? Since you know enough to come clean to your parents before they heard it from the school director himself. Yes – I am aware the school director knows, Hideaki-san was talking about how it was a piece of common knowledge among the faculty too, and since the teaching staff is aware of it, needless to say – the school director likely knew of it too. I'm kind of surprised, I wasn't summoned for a meeting with him though...should I thank Hiragi-senpai for that? 

Anyway, coming back to your parents’ knowing of your sexual orientation…you didn’t tell them who you are dating, did you? *Fearful Emoji*

Either way, I'll probably be occupied for the rest of the day to answer you on the messenger app so if you send any messages towards me and didn't receive any replies – don't panic, I'm not ignoring you on purpose. I'll message you before bedtime tonight, I promised. Goodbye for now, talk to you again tonight. <3333 *Kiss Emoji* 

P.S: I hope your family gathering event at the Hiragi family can at least be better than the session you went through at the Ootori family. 

With the message sent, Yuuta stashed his phone away into the pocket of his coat before rushing up front to catch up to Nayuki as they re-join their teammates who are waiting outside the washroom facility for them. 

It was by coincidence that Akatsuki Kyoji happens across the live performance show that took place at the Odakyu Departmental Store at Shinjuku which features the 'Stardust' alongside other fellow artists from the High Edge Records. He has been having dinner with his family members when he heard the familiar voice of his student – Manjome Koji greeting him from the left side where the event venue was set up for the live performance. 

“Good evening, Akatsuki-senpai. You aren’t here for the live event which ‘Stardust’ will be performing, right?” Manjome Koji double-confirmed as he greeted his instructing senior, of the Kao Council. 

"Good evening...you are right, I'm not here to support the 'Stardust' - I'm here because I am meeting my family members at a restaurant upstairs for dinner." Akatsuki Kyoji responded, there isn't even a need to inquire about his student's reason for being here. There's a 99% chance that the teen came down to Shinjuku especially for the performance of 'Stardust'. 

"I see... is there any chance I could get hold of Ootori-senpai's contact number or social media account from you?" Manjome Koji asks next, thinking that it might not be too much of wishful thinking since the two seniors had somewhat gotten over their past grudge if any by this point in time. 

"...I'll send you his contact in a while." Akatsuki Kyoji eventually said, quite eager to escape before the members of 'Stardust' appears on site. He figures he wouldn't want to know why his student wishes to get a hold of Ootori's contact, but he honestly doesn't have it in him to care. 

“Itsuki-nii, Akatsuki said to inform you he had given out your contact details to Manjome-kun.” Hiragi Tsubasa whispered into the ears of his elder twin, as they sat down for dinner in the dining room of the Hiragi Mansion. 

“Oh...okay, did he say why he gave out my contact details though?” Ootori inquires as he plopped himself down into the empty chair next to his younger brother at the dining table. 

“No, but I guess it has something to do with ‘Stardust’ - I remember Manjome-kun being a fan of your miracle boy.” Hiragi murmurs back in response with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"OH right, I almost forgot about it. I guess I'll get photos from their live performance tonight despite not being there on-site then." Ootori grinned in response, otherwise, he sees no reason why Manjome-kun would ask for his contact details. 

Sure enough, around 7.30 pm – Ootori Itsuki starts receiving messages from Manjome Koji of Team Akatsuki. 

81-03-XXXX-x8x6: Hi, Ootori-senpai. This is Manjome Koji of Team Akatsuki. I got your contact number off Akatsuki-senpai earlier, and surprisingly he obliged. *Smiley Face* Right, so I heard you won't be able to come by to watch your students' performance in person and thought it might be good for you to catch some snippets of it. So, here I am~ 

[Video-20171225-Odakyu Shinjuku Event-Snow Halation.mpeg4] - Duration 5.00  
[Video-20171225-Odakyu Shinjuku Event-Merry x Merry Xmas.mpeg4] - Duration 4.32  
[Video-20171225-Odakyu Shinjuku Event-Mr. Snowman.mpeg4] - Duration 4.00  
[Video-20171225-Odakyu Shinjuku Event-Shiroi Tokyo.mpeg4] - Duration 4.20

Now I apologize for the low-quality video...and the occasional shaking of the screen, but it's tiring to film it by hand. I forgot to bring a selfie stick out today, and photos just don't cut it for a live event like this. I hope you enjoy the videos, nonetheless. Merry Christmas, Ootori-senpai~ Oh, and I'll be uploading these onto MOTUBE later to share with the other fans who aren't around :P Don’t tell your students I’m the one who uploaded the videos, okay? I don’t want Kerukeru out for my blood *Smiling Face with open mouth and tightly closed eyes emoji* 

Ootori Itsuki: *Grinning Face with Star Eyes Emoji* Oh~ Manjome-kun, thank you for the videos. I definitely enjoy them :D No worries, I won’t tell the boys who did the uploading of the videos to MOTUBE. This is a very nice surprise for my Christmas, I was expecting only photos and you gave me videos instead. *Smiley Emoji* 

Ootori later added Manjome Koji into his list of contacts, he figured the teen would be a good source of information for things his sweet miracle boy neglected to tell him about. Following this, the purplish-white haired senior proceeds to entertain himself with the videos of his boys’ performance at the Odakyu Shinjuku Departmental Store event as he lazed about in his childhood room at his family home. 

His parents had mentioned about not having enough bonding time with him this Christmas season since he wasn’t around for the entire day of Christmas eve, except the morning and that was spend lecturing him for him antic pulled on the 23rd of Dec towards them upon his immediate return to the family home. And then the whole of today was spend mingling with relatives, so they demanded him to accompany them home and reserved the entire day of his boxing day. 

His parents brought up this issue in front of his grandfather – Hiragi Sougen, and his younger brother – Hiragi Tsubasa. Due to the pressure of having those two pairs of eyes on him, Ootori Itsuki couldn't find it within himself to reject his parents' request. Thus, instead of heading back to his own rental apartment unit for privacy...he ended up back in the backseat of his father's car and heading back to his family home situated in the town of Shinozaki which is part of the Edogawa district in Tokyo. 

Yuuta really did refrain from touching his mobile device until he was back to the school dorm after his dinner meet-up session with his two sisters and his mother. During the dinner, the first thing he did was to hand over the Christmas bread and baked goods he had purchased from the Christmas Market the day before to his mother. For his two sisters, he handed over the small gift bag that held the cute little glassworks decorations he purchased at the Christmas Market. 

In return, his mother gave him a kiss on the cheeks thanking him for the Christmas bread and baked goods before handing him a box of chocolates from Godiva. His two sisters both opted to give him chocolates from Lindt this year, only the Yumi-nee got him the Lindt Teddy Bear Christmas set while Yukari-nee got him the Lindt Advent Calendar Chocolate set. 

Yuuta entered the dorm room he shared with Nayuki silently, but his stealth approach turns out to be pointless since he ended up being spotted by his roommate the moment he opens the door to the room. 

"Yuuta-kun, did you really think it would escape my notice that chocolates are the typical gifts you would receive from your sisters and mother on Christmas day?" Nayuki commented, eyeing his friend and roommate with a smirk on his face. 

“...Please don’t tell me you are going to confiscate these chocolates as well?” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he regards his blond friend with a silent plea look in his eyes. The junk food he buys for himself aside, these are gifts he received from his family members… surely, Nayuki isn’t that heartless to confiscate them?!

"I will not confiscate them if you promised me that you won't gobble them up in a day, and stick to the rules of 2 pieces a day. Chocolates, after all, are extremely high in fat content and the saturated fat in chocolates can be bad for the health if ingested regularly." Nayuki said in a stern tone of voice. 

“Definitely, I’ll abide by the rules. Thank you, Na~chan!” Yuuta, happy that his Christmas chocolates wouldn’t be confiscated by his friend this time, proceeds to give Nayuki a hug in gratitude. 

"Okay, enough of this… faster and go for your shower. I'll help you dry your hair afterward, so you can free up your hands to chat with Ootori-senpai." Nayuki smirked in response, as he shooed his friend and leader to head off for the much-needed shower. 

Yuuta blushes when his blond friend makes mention of his boyfriend's name, but still obliged and hurried to gather up his toiletries for the shower. Speaking of, he had nearly told his mother and his two sisters about him dating a guy earlier in the restaurant. It was only the sight of the waiter coming towards them that shuts him up and makes him defer his plan of coming out of the closet. Thus, Yuuta decides to leave the idea of updating his mother and sisters of his beau's existence over the new year instead. 

After finishing up with the shower and nightly routine in the common bathroom, Yuuta then returns to his shared dorm with Nayuki to reply to whatever messages his boyfriend had responded to his last message. True to Nayuki's words, the blond promptly help Yuuta with the task of toweling dry his hair. Unless it's very late at night, or Yuuta would refrain from using a hair-dryer to dry his hair since prolonged usage of the hairdryer can damage the hair quality. 

So, while Nayuki helps to towel dry his hair; Hoshitani Yuuta reached for his mobile device that is now sitting atop of the kotatsu table to read through the reply his boyfriend had responded to him earlier through their private chat on the messenger app. 

Itsuki: Actually, you should thank me for that. The old man didn't summon you in for a chat because I chatted with him first, and we had reached a mutual agreement that he won't bother you. In return, I'm not allowed to act too openly on my feelings for you if special visitors are coming by the school for a visit. So, it kind of ties into your no PDA rules…

Coming back to your question about whether I had told my parents who I'm dating…hmm…this is not an easy question to respond. I mean I didn't tell them which is the boy I'm dating but your name may have slipped through my tongue on several occasions? That, and they likely saw the autographed poster calendar I had with me when I came out from the closet to them…so, coupled with the fact that 'Stardust' is now officially debuted and could be considered public figures. They might be able to make the connection themselves? 

PS: I did have a better time at the Hiragi family gathering session because I have Tsubasa with me to sit through those equally dreadful conversation. At least, when the topic of the future came up for discussion this time - neither of the relatives on the Hiragi side of the family had reacted in a bad way upon hearing of my plan to enroll for the drama course in Toho Academy College of Music and Drama. Yep, that's where I intend to go after graduation if you didn't know before…I'm telling you now too :P 

Yuuta: I see… thank you then, for saving me the hassle of having to face the school director in person. Anyway, thanks for your earlier message…I nearly came out to my mom and sisters just now too. Luckily, the waiter's appearance reminded me that I'm in public and thus I managed to hold my tongue. 

Depending on the situation, I might follow suit in your decision to come out of the closet to my family members over the new year. After all, I don’t want them coming across the information from a third party e.g. Ryu-chan. 

On the other hand, it is good to hear about your future plans. *Smiley Emoji* Toho Academy is a good choice, my father personally went to the Waseda University for his degree - Bachelor of Arts in Literature. Coming back to your choice of college, are you aiming for the musical specialization or the straight play major? 

Itsuki: <3333 Yuu-chan~ I take it as you are back at the dorm then? I had been wondering when you would text me. *Smiley Emoji* I'm glad you approved of my future pathway decided, unlike that nosy aunt of mine on my father's side of the family. *Grinning Emoji* As for the discipline/major, I have yet to decide on that…I figure I'll think about it after applying to the school. 

Oh~ so you're thinking of coming out to your family members over the new year? Do I need to wish you luck with that? How accepting do you think they might be of your sexual orientation? And do I have to ready myself for more shovel talks that would be coming my way? 

By the way, someone sends me videos of the performances at the Odakyu Shinjuku Departmental Stores earlier. You boys are so great! Not even flinching a bit with all the cute choreography moves, and the coordination with the female group is quite in sync. Were there previous rehearsals arranged for the event, or did you guys wing it on the spot? *Curious Emoji*

Yuuta: *Gasp Emoji* Someone sends you videos of our performances earlier?! it isn't closed-up video, or was it? Kerukeru and Shuu-chan might die from humiliation if it's a close-up video…Yes, we did rehearse for a bit, the rehearse took place in the dance studio the group 'Alive' uses for their dance classes. I think the entire team sans me is quite mortified when it was announced that they need to do the cover of those female group song performances complete with choreography. 

Still, I think Kerukeru and Shuu-chan are still a little awkward over the idea of performing those songs so they purposely took up the back position…but it didn't help much since they are quite tall and the members of 'Alive' couldn't shield them completely from view… *Sweat-drop emoji* 

Coming back to the topic of the coming out issue, yes…I'm thinking of doing it over the new year but like I say it depends on the situation. I'll likely do it if the situation is private enough, but if they have other guests over for social visits… I might drop the idea of coming out to them then. It's better to do this kind of thing in a private setting, anyway. 

I'm sure my family, in particular, my parents and sisters should be okay with my sexual orientation or even the topic of me dating a guy. Both of them are considered bi-sexual anyway, they dated their fair share of same-gender partners back in their college days. As for my sisters, I'm not quite sure… so I might need a bit of luck with them? I honestly have no idea if they were going to shovel talk you, or not… I can't read their minds, after all. The rest of my relatives would flip for certain, I'm talking about the rest of my father's relatives… not so sure of my mom's side, I'm not really close to them… So, I think if I come out to my family - it will just be kept within the direct family members. 

On a lighter note, what do you have planned for tomorrow? *Smiley Emoji* 

Itsuki: I’m spending the day with my parents, they lamented about not having enough family time with me earlier on in front of Tsubasa and grandfather Hiragi…so now, I’m back in my family home and staying in my childhood room for the second time over the past 72 hours. I didn’t even have the photo-book with me, how am I going to sleep tonight? *Crying Emoji**Sad Emoji**Distress Emoji* 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Itsuki-senpai, family time is important. So, please make good use of the time you have with your parents. As for not being able to sleep without the photo-book, I highly doubt that's the case… Anyway, I'm sure you have other things on hand that will help you sleep better at night. You are the expert of improvisation, after all. I have faith in you. *Confident Emoji* 

I've got to go now, my eyes are drooping and Na-chan is staring at me with a disapproving gaze. I'll chat again with you tomorrow morning. Good night~ <3333 *Kiss Emoji* *Red Heart Emoji* 

Itsuki: Wishful hope I know, but still I want to ask…any chance of getting a lullaby from you?

Yuuta: Nope, knowing you - hearing my voice at this hour in time will only serve to keep you awake longer. So no way am I going to send you a lullaby. Now, go to bed - I meant it, Itsuki-senpai! 

Itsuki: *Disappointed face Emoji* Alright… goodnight my dear~ I'll chat with you early tomorrow morning. Sleep tight~ <3333 *Kiss Emoji* *Red Heart Emoji* Love you always, my dear Yuu-chan~ <3333

Yuuta: *Flushed Face Emoji* Love you too, Itsuki-senpai~ <3333

Yuuta sends the message off with his face flaming up as he hides under his blanket to avoid Nayuki's stern eyes on him. With the message sent, the green-eyed teen set the mobile device to the side of his pillow and settle himself to bed. Sleep came easily enough to the teen, but it's only expected since Yuuta has woken up quite early that morning. 

Unlike Yuuta, Ootori Itsuki had a harder time falling asleep…so the teen ended up replaying the videos Manjome Koji send him a few more times before he finally felt ready to sleep. Without the photo-book of his beau, the purplish-white haired teen ended up sleeping by holding on to his mobile device instead. Of course, when he wakes the next morning, he found his phone placed atop of his night-stand so it stands to reason that one of his parents must have checked in on him last night and likely it's his father since the man often stayed up late to work during festive holidays. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! I’m done with the Christmas day events, and I kept it all to one chapter :D What do you think of the chapter? I think I kind of kill a lot of brain cells for this chapter ^^;; Now to work on the next chapter. See you next time~
> 
> P.S: Next chapter will feature a bit of the boxing day event, before skipping to the movie date between OtoHoshi, and then Puroland trip with Shiki siblings, some snippets from Hiragi's onsen trip to Hakone~ we are approaching the new year soon XD


	44. Boxing Day brunch for Shiki and friends; Lunch and Movie Date for OtoHoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have a few parts...  
Part 1 features Boxing day brunch session between the S3 Kao Kai members.  
Part 2 features the events of 28th Dec - whereby OtoHoshi met up for their lunch + movie date,  
Shiki siblings trip to Sanrio Puroland & a slight peek into Hiragi's Hakone trip :D  
I hope everyone enjoy this chapter :P

For Shiki Toma, since his family doesn’t have the habit of celebrating Christmas - his winter break could be considered quite boring. Hence, the brunch session with his friends scheduled to take place on the late morning of Boxing day is something he had been looking forward to, quite eagerly if he were, to be honest. 

“Sayu-chan, remember what you promised me! I had already booked the Sanrio Puroland ticket for you online, and it’s slate to arrive with the mail tomorrow. So please do not forget about my request to you about the autograph of ‘Stardust’ for my CD, okay?” Shiki Toma reminded his 13-year-old sister before he makes a move to leave the house and head out for his brunch meet-up with his friends in Shinjuku. 

“Yes, yes…I heard you fine the first time around. Just how many times do you intend to remind me about that?!” Shiki Sayuri shooed her elder brother away, as she rolls her eyes in response. 

The cafe that Shiki will be meeting up with his friends for their brunch session is a cafe named ‘BERG’ situated in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Needless to say, one look at the exterior of the cafe had Shiki sweat-dropping…it definitely doesn't seem like somewhere Fuyusawa Ryo would enjoy patronizing. Now, he could only hope that the aqua-marine haired teen wouldn't appear too grouchy with Kasugano's choice of the brunch location today. 

Yes, Kasugano Shion has been the one to pick the place for their brunch this time around. Probably because the last time around, when they left the choice of the dining venue in Fuyusawa's hand…the aqua-marine haired teen ended up picking a high-end restaurant which had Kasugano quite stressed out over the plight of his wallet for days after. Hence, this time when Irinatsu suggested meeting up on Boxing day for brunch - the pink-haired teen had leaped at the opportunity to pick out the place of meet-up for their brunch session. 

Shiki was the first to arrive at the cafe, but he didn’t go into the cafe himself and decided to wait for the rest of his friends outside. Kasugano Shion was the second to arrive, and upon sighting Shiki - the pink-haired teen was hardly surprised.

“Honestly Shiki, why are you always the first to arrive? I have made it a point to leave home half an hour before schedule, and yet you still arrive before I did.” Kasugano Shion commented with a rueful shake of his head. 

"Haha…I woke up early and can't go back to bed, so I decide to come out earlier…I didn't mean to arrive before you did though, it just happens." Shiki Toma laughed his response with a shrug before he inquires the teen on the reason behind his picking this particular cafe for brunch. 

“It’s economical for one, and the food is nice.” Kasugano Shion responded in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Now, Shiki is certain - Kasugano is still sore over Fuyusawa’s choice of high-end dining outlets from the other time. Either way, the auburn-haired teen was saved from responding when Chiaki Takafumi arrived at the meet-up point with Fuyusawa Ryo in tow. 

"Good morning." Chiaki Takafumi greeted the awaiting duo, standing outside the cafe while Fuyusawa nodded towards Kasugano in acknowledgment while turning to greet Shiki with words. 

“Sorry guys, I came out from the wrong train exit point and had to go one big round to get here.” Irinatsu arrived in the nick of time, cutting off Fuyusawa’s intention to comment about the choice of dining place. 

“Ara…why are you looking so annoyed, Ryo-chin?” Irinatsuki asks as he blinked innocently at the aqua-marine haired teen. 

“Nothing… let’s stop dallying and get in the cafe then.” Fuyusawa gritted out as he pushes down his annoyance at the entire situation at hand. 

Needless to say, Fuyusawa’s uncomfortable stance when they took a seat at one of the tables in the cafe amuses Irinatsu and Kasugano to no end. 

Chiaki Takafumi, meanwhile, just sighed inwardly as he took in his childhood friend’s discomfit from the corner of his eyes. When he had first seen the message of today’s brunch session being at BERG Cafe, he knew - this was way out of his childhood friend’s comfort zone. Then again, Kasugano was equally uncomfortable when Fuyusawa decides to get lunch in a restaurant of the high-end range the last time they came out with the current group of members. 

Maybe, he ought to be the one to pick their dining place the next time around. Somewhere which privacy is ensured and at the same time carries a more casual vibe so it won’t cause any discomfit to people like Kasugano who is more comfortable dining in a casual setting. 

After placing their orders at the cashier, which Fuyusawa allows his friend Chiaki to help him decides since he had no idea what to get in a cafe of this casual setting. Even the menu in this place gives him a headache, so he left everything up to Chiaki’s decision instead. 

Irinatsu who queued behind Shiki while they waited for their turn to place their orders poked the auburn-haired teen discreetly before whispering his question across, “So…what’s your decision?”

“What decision?” Shiki mouthed back looking bewildered. 

“You know…the thing about getting ‘Stardust’ autographs?” Irinatsu rolls his eyes as he reminded his auburn-haired friend, still whispering. 

“Oh… that, I send my sister over to get the autograph on my behalf. Of course, I make a deal with her to bring her on a trip to the Sanrio Puroland in exchange for her cooperation in assisting me to get the autographs of ‘Stardust’.” Shiki responded in a low whisper to his dark-skin friend. 

“I see… so no Ginza trip later then.” Irinatsu grinned in response. 

“Yes…no detour trips to Ginza later.” Shiki nodded back in response. 

“How unfortunate, I thought I would get to see your fan-boy side at play.” Irinatsu sighed dramatically in response, causing Shiki to roll his eyes at the blond. 

“Please…Fuyusawa would slaughter me if I dare to act like a fan-boy in his presence. And then he will promptly lecture me on the dozen reasons why as a future head figure of the Kao Council I shouldn’t be spotting such unsightly behavior.” Shiki Toma deadpan in response to Irinatsu’s teasing remarks with regards to his fan-boy status. 

"Right…that does sound like something Ryo-chin would do." Irinatsu sweat-dropped as he envisioned the scene before he patted Shiki comfortingly on the shoulder twice and refocus his attention back to deciding on a breakfast set to order for himself. 

After brunch, the group decides to have a change in the hang-out venue because it was obvious that Fuyusawa is very uncomfortable staying in the cafe. It was too out of his comfort zone, and as much as Irinatsu and Kasugano enjoys watching the aqua-marine haired teen squirmed - they knew not to go overboard with it too. Henceforth, neither of them object to the idea of hanging out elsewhere when Chiaki Takafumi brought up the subject. 

“Okay, so where to next? Movies? Shopping? Cafe-hopping?” Irinatsu started listing off options, they are in Shinjuku, after all. 

"What movies are screening still? Quite a number is animations that Ryo isn't interested in… and foreign films aren't exactly Kasugano's cup of tea." Chiaki Takafumi inquires, while Irinatsu searches away on the internet using his mobile data services. 

"We can try the mystery-themed detective film 'Detective in the Bar' - it's likely still screening in K's Cinema if everyone is open to the movie choice. Otherwise, we can go shopping - there are plenty of malls in Shinjuku. Although, if you guys are interested in dessert… there's a HARBS cafe nearby which serves delicious cakes. I believed there's also a dessert place selling Taiwan desserts somewhere in the area, so we can check that out too." Irinatsu suggested, and everyone flicked their eyes over to where the aqua-marine teen sat to wait for a verdict. 

“...Why are you guys staring at me?” Fuyusawa Ryo asks in bewilderment.

“We are waiting for you to make the call obviously.” The ‘because you are the hardest to please’ was left unsaid, among the rest of the members in mutual understanding. 

"We will head over to HARBS." Fuyusawa eventually decided, he would like to take this chance to discuss the type of changes they would want to bring to the school so they would have a better idea about which areas to tackle. However, the present environment is too disruptive for his thoughts… HARBS would be a better place for him to gather his thoughts. 

Thus, the group of five left the BERG coffee house for HARBS cafe as soon as they are done with their breakfast orders. They spend another hour in HARBS cafe before going their separate ways, the trio has no idea what Chiaki and Fuyusawa planned to do next but they didn't bother asking. 

For once, Shiki didn’t agree with the idea of spending time in Fuyusawa’s presence and instead agreed to join Irinatsu in his shopping trip for some electronic gadgets. Kasugano is, of course, siding with Irinatsu and Shiki on the idea of spending the rest of the afternoon doing shopping. Thus, Chiaki Takafumi ended up being the only one joining Fuyusawa Ryo on his trip to the public library. 

"Geez… I can't believe Ryo-chin spend the entire hour we were inside HARBS discussing the kind of changes we would like to bring into the school." Irinatsu Masashi commented as he led Shiki and Kasugano into the BICQLO electronics store in Shinjuku which is linked to the train station via exit A5. 

“Well… that just goes to show that he takes his job as a fellow member of the new Kao Council seriously.” Kasugano Shion responded with a shrug. 

"Well… yes, but we have yet to start our shadowing task to learn the ropes of running the council and he's already planning so much ahead?" Irinatsu Masashi exclaimed in disbelief. 

“... Can we stop talking about those duties?! I want to enjoy the last bit of my freedom and social life.” Shiki Toma lamented, ever since he had agreed to take up the role of the future head figure of Kao Council - he had been having nightmares of never-ending paper works plaguing him through the night. If that is not a sign of his diminishing social life, he didn’t know what it was. 

“Okay… let’s leave the topics about duties for the Kao Council for another day, for now… let’s find what I need in here. I’m heading for the 5th floor, my mom wants me to get a replacement coffee maker because my dad accidentally broke the one we were using this morning. If you guys don’t want to accompany me on a shopping trip for kitchen appliances up on level 5, feel free to browse around the UNIQLO section on the 1st three levels instead. I will buzz the two of you once I got the replacement coffee maker, and then we can go find somewhere to eat lunch. After lunch, we could go watch a brainless comedy show in one of the cinemas nearby to relax.” Irinatsu suggested, and that suggestion was immediately welcomed and supported by Shiki Toma. 

“Good idea, I need a new belt anyway. My old one is breaking apart… so I guess I’m heading to the UNIQLO section.“ Shiki Toma mulled over Irinatsu suggestion for a second before agreeing to it. 

Kasugano Shion, meanwhile, glances between the two for a split second before deciding to accompany Shiki on the belt-hunt trip in the UNIQLO section. “I’ll go with Shiki, let us knows once you are done… we can meet you over at the service counter on level 1?” Kasugano glances about the surrounding for a moment, before turning towards the dark-skin blond teen and said. 

“Sure, see you guys later.” Irinatsu nodded in response, before heading towards the direction where the lift lobby was and headed up to his intended destination - the 5th floor where the section of kitchen appliances was situated. 

The entire shopping trip took about two hours, it was easier for Shiki since he only needs to get a replacement belt for himself. So, between the color and material of the belt is all he needs to determine and decide for himself. It was slightly more complicated for Irinatsu since he was technically out on an errand trip for his mother. Thus, everything from the color, design, pricing, model needs to be approved by his mother before the blue-eyed blond teen could finally make the purchase. 

“Took you long enough,” was the only thing Shiki commented when he finally spotted the figure of Irinatsu Masashi heading towards Kasugano and his way. 

“Sorry, I had to send the photo of the coffee maker available to my mom and waited for her approval before I could actually buy the item. Moreover, I had to get something similar enough to the coffee maker which my dad broke this morning by accident. And that can be quite a chore since it is nearly impossible to find an exact same model or brand, and thus I had to go for the nearest similar model under another brand.” Irinatsu Masashi explained as he apologized for the time he had kept his friends waiting. 

"So, in the end, what did you get?" Kasugano asks then, he was expecting the coffee maker to be rather bulky but it seems the one Irinatsu ended up buying seems quite compact in size? 

"The HARIO THT-2MSV Coffee Maker… the one my dad broke this morning was a BODUM French Press, Coffee Maker. My mom asks me to get a similar one, but BICQLO only has the HARIO version that is similar to the original coffee maker that we had. After the salesperson says that the HARIO THT-2MSV Coffee Maker can be used to make tea atop of coffee, my mom finally gives the okay signal to proceed with the purchase hence the delay." Irinatsu Masashi sighed, this is the downside of running errands on behalf of someone else. 

You are not given the right to make the decision, everything must be conveyed back to the other party before the purchase could be made. Well, at least his mom has given the okay signal for the HARIO coffee maker he found at BICQLO because he really doesn't wish to spend his entire afternoon shopping for coffee maker. -- Irinatsu thought to himself before changing the topic of conversation to their lunch.

"Right, so now…the time is just right for lunch. What do you guys want to eat? Cafes, eateries or restaurants? I think we are in an area where all three are readily available." Irinatsu then inquires his two friends, after he stashed the purchase of the coffee maker into his backpack. He was quite happy to find that the coffee maker and the carrier bag that held the box of the coffee maker fit nicely into his backpack since that would mean he didn't have to carry it by hand throughout this entire outing he's traveling in his friends' company. 

“No cafes… we already took western food for brunch, so I would prefer something with more of an Asian taste for lunch.” Kasugano responded, eliminating cafes from their list of options right away. 

"No fanciful restaurants either… I'm kind of broke at the moment, and I forgot my cash withdrawal card so I have to make do with the amount of cash I had on hand, at present." Shiki then said, his tone kind of sheepish. 

"Okay, in short, we are looking at budget-friendly lunch options." Irinatsu Masashi nodded in response, as he started a new round of Google search on his mobile data. 

The trio eventually decided on dining at the 'Kanoya' Soba restaurant situated the east side of Shinjuku station, south exit since that's one of the more budget eateries which they chanced upon on Google search which is just a few minutes walk away from their present location. Of course, Shiki went for the cheapest item available on the menu - a curry croquette Soba noodle that costs only 420 yen since he has every intention to join his other two friends for the movie session. 

After lunch, the trio swing by the Shinjuku Musashino-kan which is one of the cinemas in the area and watched an animated movie ‘Yokai Watch Shadowside the movie: Resurrection of the Demon King’. Albeit, neither of them actually followed the entire main series storyline but they at least knew the gist of it and thus weren’t completely clueless about the characters involved. The timeline event though matters not, since this movie is set in a timeline which is 11 years after the main series storyline. Therefore, so long they have an understanding of the characters involved in the story… they should be able to understand the movie. 

By the time Shiki Toma bade his friends farewell and went back home, it was just about dinner time. Upon his entrance into his family home, his sister came forth and pressed the two-CD of 'Stardust' into his chest and said. "Autographed as promised, so the Sanrio Puroland trip?" 

"The tickets have been booked online via the Odakyu travel web last week, they will arrive in the mail tomorrow and it's scheduled for the 28th of December. Yes, I will be bringing you there because mom and dad obviously show no interest in going." Shiki Toma responded as he brought the two autographed CDs up for his inspection. 

“Sorry I didn’t get everyone’s autograph, they got mobbed completely. I only managed to get Hoshitani-senpai’s autograph, you don’t mind - do you?” Shiki Sayuri asks upon sighting the unreadable look on her brother’s face. 

“When did you get this autographed?” Shiki asks out of curiosity. 

"Around noon, they were coming out for lunch I think. Nayuki-senpai got flocked by a group of kids, it's impossible to reach him… Kuga-senpai and Tsukigami-senpai are surrounded by high school girls, and Tengenji-senpai has his vicinity overrun by the elderly folks. Hoshitani-senpai is the most accessible, and the closest to my position then and thus I ask him to autograph the CD instead." Shiki Sayuri then proceeds to summarize the scenario at play when she got her brother the autograph of the 'Stardust' member. 

“I supposed it’s better than nothing…” Shiki sighed aloud, and when he spotted the uneasy look on his sister’s face. He added as an afterthought, “No worries - I’m still keeping my word of bringing you to Puroland. After all, the ticket has already been booked and paid for.” 

"Yay!" Shiki Sayuri cheered, before heading off to message her friends to ask about the things which she definitely needs to do during her upcoming trip to Sanrio Puroland. She has been dying to visit Sanrio Puroland for ages, but her parents refuse to bring her claiming that it's too crowded for their liking. That, and it isn't even half as fun as compared to Disneyland. 

While Shiki Sayuri has to agree that Disneyland is indeed more fun and happening, but a visit to Sanrio Puroland is literally on every girls' bucket list. As a girl herself, how could she not visit the infamous Hello Kitty town at least once in her life?! Thus, when her brother came to her with the request to help him get the autograph of the 'Stardust' idol unit - she thought it the best opportunity to request a trip to the Sanrio Puroland. 

On the 28th of December, when Ootori Itsuki picks Yuuta up at the park near the school dorm for their lunch and movie date slate to take place at his apartment – the first thing Ootori Itsuki speak of is about the mobbing incidence that took place in Ginza, outside the Kabuki theater on boxing day. The reason why he was picking up his beau at the park instead of the dorm was due to his boyfriend's insistence of not wanting him anywhere in the dorm since his presence always seems to cause some disturbance to occur. 

“So, you have heard of it already huh?” Yuuta sighed as he responded to his boyfriend’s curious inquiry. 

“Yeah...it’s hard not to have heard of it, Hiroshi was in the area and he even took a video from across the street to show me the entire episode.” Ootori Itsuki grinned as he said, pulling his mobile device out and show his dear miracle boy the video of that moment even. 

“...I really ought to speak with Tetsu about his brother’s gossiping habit.” Hoshitani Yuuta muttered under his breath. 

"So, how did the mob actually start? Seeing as we didn't really come across the situation of the public mobbing you when we were shopping in Roppongi Hills, neither did you boys ended up being mobbed when you guys have a live event scheduled to take place in Shinjuku. So why on earth were you boys mobbed by the fans in Ginza, outside a Kabuki theater no less?" Ootori Itsuki was rather curious about how the mobbing episode came to be, if he were, to be honest. 

"I think it's a series of the domino effect. It started out with Na-chan being recognized by a few elementary school kids who then inform their parents, who then came forth asking for photos. Na-chan, of course, obliged since he's a sweet boy... and then more and more families start coming by. And then one of the girls recognized Kaicchin from the mobile phone CM he did with Haru-nii and went a bit out of control screaming the name Tsukigami for the entire street to hear. That attract more people to flock around us, and then fans of 'Stardust' came by and push their copy of the 'Ready, Steady, Dream!' and 'Quintet~Quintet~' CD in front of me for autographs. I distinctively remembered Shuu-chan being surrounded by girls asking for photos. Kerukeru is the only one safe from being mobbed because he was still standing inside the theater, but he has his fair share of Q&A session with the elderly audiences that came by to support the Kabuki performance." Yuuta responded with a rueful shake of his head. 

"Haha... that does sound happening." Ootori then laughed aloud as he commented. 

“It is happening, and then when we finally managed to squeeze past the crowd and head to where we intend to go. We have the luck of running into the KitaKore duo filming on-site for a PV to promote tourism, and then it’s more chaos in the making. Ultimately, we gave up the idea of shopping for ourselves and I had to get Tat-chan and Eicchin to help me buy the Dorayaki from Bunmeido for my dad as a belated gift for Christmas." Yuuta lamented as he recalled the scenario from boxing day, as he linked his hands with his boyfriend as they made their way over to the eatery where they would be getting takeout to head back to the senior's apartment unit for their long-overdue movie date. 

“Coming back to our lunch, what do you want? Pork bowl or Tonkatsu rice?” Ootori Itsuki asks, pausing outside a stretch of eateries and turn towards his boyfriend for opinions. 

“Whichever queue is shorter...” Yuuta answered with flaming red cheeks, he’s hungry and thus didn’t want to wait for too long. 

“You’re that hungry eh? Didn’t Nayuki-kun feed you this morning?” Ootori Itsuki asks out of curiosity. 

“Nope, Na-chan got called home for reinforcement. His relatives are dropping by for a social call visit, and his mother can’t cope and thus call him home to help out. Even Yuki-chan and Tsumugi-chan cancel their initial appointment at the fashion workshop to help out at home.” Yuuta responded with a sigh, and then without Na-chan... he’d ended up waking up late and thus missing out on the breakfast timing. Not wanting to inconvenience the caretaker, Yuuta had decided to endure until lunch. Hence, the reason why he didn’t protest when his boyfriend text in to see if they can meet up slightly earlier than planned. 

“I see... in that case, why don’t we dine here instead of ordering takeout?” Ootori Itsuki suggested. 

"Eh?" Yuuta blinked in surprise, he didn't think to ask since he thought his boyfriend doesn't like to dine in crowded areas. 

"Nah... I'm not that picky about where I dine. I only suggested ordering takeout because I wish to spend my time privately with you, however, I am not opposed to dining in if you're that hungry. I will just have to keep my hands to myself until we're alone and back in the privacy of my apartment unit." Ootori Itsuki said before he pushes open the door to the restaurant named 'Tonkatsu Marugo'. 

“Table for two, thank you.” Ootori Itsuki told the serving staff before the other party could ask. 

“Right this way, please.” The serving staff nodded, as he pointed Ootori and Yuuta over to a narrow stairway that leads to the 2nd floor where the table seats were situated. On the 1st floor, the seats are mostly counter-bar seats. 

“Please signal for our staff once you are ready to order.” The serving staff who greeted them on the 2nd floor and directed them to a table meant for 2 persons said, before turning away to attend to more approaching customers. 

"What's your recommendation, Itsuki-senpai? I can't decide..." Yuuta takes a moment to take a good look at the menu offered but found himself at a loss of what to order. 

“Well... if you don’t know what to order, just go for their special fillet order. That’s what I usually did, because honestly...I don’t quite know what was on their menu all this time.” Ootori Itsuki responded somewhat embarrassingly. 

For a while, Yuuta stared at his boyfriend with a look of incredulity until it gives way to amusement. “I see...alright then, I supposed I shall follow your lead and leave it up to the chef to serve whatever’s their special fillet for the day. So, does this special fillet order comes in a set?” 

"Oh yes, it does. It comes complete with a bowl of miso soup, rice, and salad." Ootori Itsuki nodded in response, and thus they signaled for the serving staff to indicate that they are ready to order. 

Since Yuuta was quite hungry, Ootori decides to let his beau eat his fill instead of making conversation. Hence, from the moment their orders were brought onto their table – the only thing they were doing was to eat. 

“Are you satisfied yet? I know you have quite a large appetite, so I’m not opposed to the idea of adding on orders.” Ootori Itsuki smiled as he addressed his boyfriend. 

“... It’s fine for now, we could perhaps buy some ready-made meals from the convenience store later for contingency. Just in case, I felt like eating something halfway through our movie session. There is a microwave in your kitchen, the last time I checked... so unless you managed to break it somehow. I think we are more or less covered, besides – you have gotten the cake slices from Chateraise which you said you are buying some for me to try, right?” Yuuta commented with a grin. 

“Right... the cake slices from Chateraise. I almost forgot about their existence; they are still sitting in my fridge at present.” Ootori Itsuki said, and since Yuuta isn’t thinking about adding on more orders – they stood and make their way downstairs to where the cashier counter was to proceed with their payment. 

“I’m surprised.” Ootori grinned when they exited the restaurant. 

"Surprised about what, exactly?" Yuuta quirked an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he regarded his boyfriend with a quizzical look. 

“You didn’t fight me for the bill, this time?” Ootori Itsuki seems rather amazed that he had managed to foot the bill for today’s lunch without his boyfriend disagreeing with him, at least once. 

“Kenken was saying that I need to change my mindset for a bit, seeing as our relationship is hardly conventional. I couldn’t operate accordingly to what the dating guide book instructed, and I thought things over later... hence coming to the conclusion that there’s always give and take in a relationship. So, I was thinking we should rotate the payment rights or something... I figured since I paid for our last date which is on your birthday – the 24th of Dec. I should let you pay for today’s expenses, what do you think of this arrangement?” Yuuta then said, previously he was operating on the mindset that he shouldn’t let the other party foot the bill... but then Kenken’s words reminded him of the fact that he’s dating a guy, not a girl. 

In the standard arrangement, it is the norm for the guy to foot the bill on any dates... but this does not apply to his relationship with his senior since they are both guys. Hence, they should come up with a system of their own to decide who pays for what to prevent them from fighting over such trivial issues all the time while they are dating. 

"So, we alternate paying for the dates? That sounds alright to me since we are already taking turns making the decision on where to go on our dates already." Ootori Itsuki nodded in response, leading them down the path that will bring them to the convenience store nearby to pick up some ready-to-eat meals for standby. 

While Yuuta and Ootori were on their movie date at the senior’s apartment unit, watching that movie of ‘Haruta and Chika’ which they rented but never got around to watching it on Christmas eve due to the extra activities that came up... Shiki Toma was with his younger sister, the 13-year-old Shiki Sayuri over at the amusement park operated and managed by Sanrio. 

"Nii-chan! Faster, make sure you take the castle into the picture!" Shiki Sayuri urged her brother to hurry up with the photo-taking. 

"Okay...okay, I'm on it already. Stop rushing me, will you?" Shiki Toma sighed aloud as he wonders about why he decides to bring his sister to Sanrio Puroland, again. Right, it's an exchange for his sister to help him seek out the autograph of his idols – the 'Stardust'. 

After showing their online booking ticket to the gantry gate staff, they were given the signal to proceed and enter the theme park. Everything in the amusement park is Sanrio-themed, even the cash machine that allows for currency exchange are Sanrio design-based. Shiki Toma shakes his head as he obliged his sister's request for more photos in the park, and then he absent-mindedly took an event calendar for the theme park from the pamphlet holder facing the entrance of the park. 

"Nii-chan, we are not leaving until I watched the 2.30pm Hello Kitty Parade Show at the atrium stage." Shiki Sayuri declared while Shiki Toma sweat-dropped in response. Inwardly thinking, that's like another 3 hours away since they came here like 10.30am in the morning... what on earth is he going to occupy himself for the next 3 hours to come?! Of course, taking into consideration the traveling time on the train - they actually left home around 9.30am to ensure that they will arrive before 11am to avoid the crowd at the entrance to the amusement park. 

“Okay...fine, now where do you want to go next?” Shiki Toma sighed inwardly, turning to face his younger sister as he passed the event pamphlet over to his sister for decision-making. 

“We can get lunch at the Sanrio Rainbow World Restaurant on the 4th Floor.” Shiki Sayuri exclaimed; she had heard from her friends that the food is good but there’s always a lot of people so it’s better to go in early to secure a table. 

“Fine... lead the way.” Shiki Toma shrugged, seeing as there isn’t any way for him to back out from this. He was the one that promised his sister a trip to the Sanrio Puroland, in exchange for the autograph of ‘Stardust’ on his CD, after all. Now that his sister had delivered albeit not the entire team but still his sister had taken the trouble to travel down to Ginza to help him with the autograph request, therefore it is only right for him to fulfill his promise to his sister. 

The auburn-haired teen was following his sister towards the 4th floor when he felt his mobile device chimed with the signal of an incoming message. Retrieving his phone from the pocket of his brown winter coat, he found himself staring at an incoming message from Kasugano Shion. 

Kasugano: Shiki, where did you go? I went over to your place, and your parents say you were out. 

Shiki: Did I make a promise to meet you but forgot about it before? *Confused emoji*

Kasugano: No, but I did mention I’m coming by to visit you over the winter break – remember?

Shiki: *Apologetic emoji* Sorry, it must have slipped my mind. I’m out with my sister now, we are at Sanrio Puroland... you are welcome to join us if you liked. 

[Attached selfie picture with the image of Pompompurin in the background.jpg]

Kasugano: ... *Sweat-drop emoji* No, I’ll come back for the visit tomorrow. Enjoy your day out at the Sanrio Puroland. Oh… while at it, help me buy a box of Gudetama cookie back. I’ll reimburse you the amount later. 

Shiki: O_O The Gudetama cookies are nice? When have you eaten them before? 

Kasugano: Niece went Sanrio Puroland last year and bought me some snacks, of them all, I find the Gudetama cookies the most appealing to my taste buds. I won't specially go over to buy the cookies… but since you're there already, I might as well entrust you to buy me some. I can't recall the price clearly but it should be within 1,000 yen. Let me know the exact amount once you make the purchase, I'll bank transfer you the amount immediately and collect the cookies from you tomorrow when I drop by your place. 

The pink-haired teen then promptly turns around to message his other friend – Irinatsu Masashi, to ask about the reason why Shiki would be in Sanrio Puroland with her sister?! He didn’t peg his auburn-haired friend for a fan of Sanrio products...

Irinatsu: *Laughing with tears emoji* I can't believe Shiki-chan actually took a selfie with Pompompurin in the background. Okay, okay... he really isn't a fan of Sanrio. He's just there to chaperon his sister, I think because neither of his parents wants to bring Sayuri-chan. Besides, he asks for it – he wanted the autograph of 'Stardust' but didn't want Ryo-chin mad at him for his fan-boy antics... so he sends his sister to get the autograph on his behalf. In exchange, Sayuri-chan demanded a trip to the Sanrio Puroland which I supposed he is now honoring his words to his sister. 

Kasugano: I see... anyway, I told Shiki I’m heading over to his place for a visit. Do you want to join me on the trip to Shiki’s house? 

Irinatsu: Thanks for the invite, but unfortunately, I’ve got to work on that rearrangement of the Kao Council song... *Face with cold sweat emoji*

Kasugano: I thought the due date was in April next year? It’s only December now, you still have 3 months to work on it...

Irinatsu: Inspiration decides to strike now, so I figure it’s better to start now than later. Who knows when the inspiration would choose to leave me hanging?

Kasugano: Alright then... good luck with the rearrangement and composition work. 

Irinatsu: Thanks, I need all the luck I can get. 

Yuuta was cuddling up to his boyfriend on the couch, watching the movie when he heard the sound of vibration coming from the rectangular coffee table in front of the L-shaped sofa couch. 

“Was it mine or yours?” Yuuta asks, too comfortable in his spot to move. 

“Yours for certain, my phone isn’t on silent mode so it will let out a chime if it’s an incoming message and start playing the tune of ‘Love Addiction’ if it’s an incoming call.” Ootori Itsuki responded with a playful grin. 

Yuuta flushed crimson at Ootori’s words, before commenting. “Mou~Itsuki-senpai, did you make it your daily goal to makes me blush numerous times in a day?” 

"Saa… who knows, it's hard for me to resist the idea of seeing you blush because you always look so adorable when you are blushing crimson." Ootori Itsuki said as he pressed a kiss to the forehead of his sweet miracle boy. 

"..." With cheeks blooming red, Yuuta removed his person from his boyfriend's lap to retrieve his mobile device from the coffee table. "Hmm…looks like I'm spending my new year at my mom's place this year." 

“Yuu-chan?” Ootori Itsuki prompted, drawing the teen out from his daze-like stance. 

"Ah, …it's a message from my father, updating me on his travel plans for the new year. He's flying out to Hokkaido on the 30th of Dec and wouldn’t be back until after the new year. As such, I’ll be spending my new year holidays from 1st Jan to 3rd Jan over at my mother's." Yuuta explained before he replaced his mobile device back on the coffee table and cuddle back up to his boyfriend as they continue their movie session. The senior had placed the movie on pause just now, so Yuuta could read the incoming message without the need to split his attention between the movie and the text message itself. 

"I see… so does that mean you are putting your plans to come out of the closet over the new year holidays on hold?" Ootori Itsuki eventually asks when the movie came to an end, and the ending credits for the movie are starting on his TV screen. 

"Hmm…? Well, that just means I get to tell my dad at a later point in time. Either way, Yukari-nee already knew… it seems she had overheard a conversation between a member of Killer King speaking to Ryu-chan about it, backstage at some TV station last week. She ended up confronting me of it when she drove me back to the dorm following the end of the dinner session with dad on boxing day." Yuuta sighed as he snuggled deeper into the crook of his boyfriend's arm.

“And how did it go? Was she upset?” Ootori Itsuki uses the remote control to the movie player to stop the playing of the movie with one hand, his other hand then start running smoothing circles on his boyfriend’s back in a comforting manner as he inquires. 

“No, she isn’t upset. She’s just amused that it took me this long to realize I’m gay was her exact statement.” Yuuta mumbled in a soft tone of voice as he pouted in response. 

"I beg your pardon? Does that mean that she figure out your sexual orientation before you did?" Ootori Itsuki gaped as he asks, trying to make sense of his boyfriend's earlier words. 

"Yes…apparently, she decides I must be gay since I never seem to bother checking out girls in my vicinity while I'm bored out in the streets. That, and the fact that people at my age often undergo the phase of crushing on someone but I never seem to have any. The only person I seem to talk about was the admiration I had for that high school student of Ayanagi Academy which just so happens to be you, so…" Yuuta shrugged, throwing a mock glare at his boyfriend when he came to the last part of his words. 

Ootori Itsuki coughed twice to cover up his own embarrassment over his boyfriend’s words, before commenting. “Are you still sore over the fact that I didn’t tell you about how I’m the high-school student whom you admires still? But you have to understand it’s kind of awkward and embarrassing to admit to something like that, besides it isn’t as though I didn’t drop you hints along the way.” 

“Yes… those hints which I failed to get it until a conversation with Kenken clues me in.” Yuuta deadpan in response. 

"... What do you think Tsubasa is doing now?" Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped and immediately tried to change the subject since he had no idea how to respond to his beau's last comment - seeing as he couldn't respond to that comment by calling his boyfriend dense. Although, it is a fact that his dear miracle boy is rather dense at certain things… but it doesn't seem like something he should comment on. Hence, the purplish-white haired senior decides that the best course of the option now was to change the subject and divert his boyfriend's attention elsewhere. 

"Hmm… I guess buying souvenirs from Hakone before making his way back to Tokyo?" Yuuta blinked as he darted a look to the timing reflected on the TV top set box before responding. 

True to Yuuta's words, the bespectacled teen was indeed doing some last-minute souvenir shopping at the town of Hakone where his 2D1N stay-cation trip took place. Since it is a small town, and due to the limited time he has on hand - he decides to swing by the museum shop at the Okada Museum of Art which is just a 5 minutes walk away from the accommodation which he had just checked out from. 

The museum shop offers a variety of souvenirs in relations to the artwork they had on display in the museum, Hiragi Tsubasa ended up buying a couple of bookmarks for his friends, a set of soda cups for his birth parents, and a set of five small plates for his grandfather to add on to the collectibles they had on display at home. The museum also sells chocolates that are exclusively available only in the museum shop, and these are perfect souvenirs for his students. He thought for a second before adding another box of chocolates to his shopping basket that would be given out to the beau of his elder sibling. 

The past 24 hours have been the most relaxing experience for him to date, there have been no phone calls, no messages - nobody has attempted to reach him while he's on his hot-spring relaxation trip. Although, that probably had something to do with the poor reception while he's in the mountain areas as well. Still, the fact that there has been totally no disruption to his peaceful holiday was a boon in his books. 

After the stopover at the museum shop of the Okada Museum of Art, Hiragi Tsubasa set off for the bus stop for the bus that would takes him towards the bus terminal of Odawara station where he would proceed to catch a bullet train back to Tokyo, before transiting to the rapid train service on the JR East network that will bring him back to the area where he resides. 

Itsuki: Tsubasa, where are you now? 

Tsubasa: On the bus back to Odawara station… is anything the matter, Itsuki-nii?

Itsuki: Want to get dinner tonight? With the entire team, I mean… 

Tsubasa: I'm fine with the suggestion if you can get them all to agree on such short notice. 

Itsuki: No problem, leave it to me~ *Wink Emoji*

Tsubasa: … Anyway, FYI - my journey back would take about 2 hours. So bear that in mind when you plan the meet-up session. 

Ootori Itsuki was bored after his beau left his apartment for some recording work, apparently, the 3rd singles for 'Stardust' are in preparation and this time - it will feature the song 'Seishun Countdown' since the preview was shown to the public during the Ayanagi Festival already. Hence, High Edge Records deems it necessary to do a swap in the release of the songs. 

Initially, it was the ‘Stardust Movement’ which will be released to the general public on 25th January but since nobody had heard or seen any previews of that song yet. High Edge Records decides to push up the schedule for the release of ‘Seishun Countdown’ and leave the release of ‘Stardust Movement’ for later. It was fine by Honjo Kotaro who help with the composition of both songs, to him - pushing up the release of ‘Seishun Countdown’ was definitely better for him since he had already completed the song. 

However, with ‘Stardust Movement’ - he still had some refining work to do, let alone… he still had the two solo songs of Tengenji Kakeru to work on which among them, ‘Tenka no Hana’ was only half-completed, and he hasn’t even started on the ‘Angel Lost’ song. Therefore, he was immensely relieved by the news that High Edge Records would be releasing the song ‘Seishun Countdown’ to the general market first. 

Unlike the last two singles, the 3rd singles - ‘Seishun Countdown’ is going to comprise of a total of 7 tracks of the same song in the CD. First of all, they would have the version performed by the entire team and subsequently a release of 5 solo versions by the individual member, and lastly ending with an instrumental version of the song. The instrumental version is performed by the present 3rd-year students of the instrumental department of Ayanagi Academy and recorded in the recording studio of the school. 

Anyway, due to the CD of 'Seishun Countdown' being slated to release in End January 2018… the recording of the song needs to be done before mid-January comes around. Today, the team will be meeting up at one of the recording studios under the management of the Irinatsu family to do the recording of the entire song as a team, as well as the Hoshitani Yuuta solo version of the song. The rest of the members would do their recording of the solo version for the song on the next day instead since they all are quite busy today. 

Either way, it is for this recording job assignment that was scheduled in for Yuuta today that he is unable to spend his entire day in the company of his boyfriend. Henceforth, the green-eyed teen had left the apartment of Ootori Itsuki once he was done devouring the two cake slices which his boyfriend had painstakingly bought from the Chateraise outlet in the Edogawa district of Tokyo where the family home of Ootori Itsuki was located within. 

Yuuta: Itsuki-senpai, sorry for leaving in a hurry just now. *Sweat-drop Emoji* Anyway, just want to say that the Strawberry Shortcake and the cute bear design chocolate cake from Chateraise are tasty. *Thumbs up* That, and I have a lovely time with you this afternoon. I wish we could have spent the entire day together, but unfortunately, work has to take precede. *Sigh Emoji* 

Itsuki: Hey, it's fine~ love <3333 I know you are a busy young man *Smiley Emoji* Just remember to take care of yourself and eat on time. Regardless, with Nayuki-kun around I'm sure I don't have much to worry about - he will ensure that you eat your dinner on time. I'll be meeting up with Tsubasa and the rest of the Kao Council members for dinner tonight *Grinning Emoji*

Yuuta: Ah~ good to know… so Hiragi-senpai is on his way back from Hakone already? I hope he enjoys the 2D1N trip to Hakone. I'll talk to you later tonight, time for work. 

Itsuki: Sure~ take care! <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji* 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to get Chapter 44 out before I took a shower and head off for my office for a meeting session. Now, I’m going to see how much I could squeeze in for a 15 minutes writing time for the next chapter ^^;;
> 
> I'm writing the next chapter now~ hopefully, I could cover until the new year events ^^;;


	45. Dinner with Tsubasa and friends; the arrival of the New Year Eve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the present members of the Kao Council meet-up for dinner and souvenirs from the Hakone trip was given out.   
We have also some messages between OtoHoshi :P  
Also, we finally have the new year eve event~ which means, the next chapter would finally covers the end of the episode 12 of Starmyu S1.   
What a long journey~ XD

The dinner meet-up between the present Kao Council members will be taking place at the recently open family cafe and restaurant - Gusto.

There were a couple of reasons behind Ootori's decision to meet at this family restaurant for the dinner session between the present Kao Council members. Among them includes - the distance of this restaurant is within walking distance to both his apartment unit and the Hiragi mansion where his younger brother is residing in. Considering that the journey from Hakone back to Ochanomizu JR station will take about 2 hours of traveling time, Ootori didn't want to tire out his younger sibling too much. Hence, after much consideration, he decides to pick a dinner location that is convenient for his younger brother and the first place that pops up in his mind then happens to be Gusto. 

Of course, another reason was that he had yet to give the lunch and dinner menu of Gusto a try yet. Thus far, he had only tried out the breakfast menu offered by Gusto and he was quite satisfied with it… albeit, his first breakfast experience at Gusto was kind of peculiar since he was given a shovel talk by Aizome Kento and Kitakado Tomohisa on that very day. The weirdest part of that day's event is that the KitaKore duo ended up staying for breakfast after giving him the shovel talk and warning him for the repercussion of hurting his dear Yuuta-kun while they are dating. 

Upon the decision of the dining venue, Ootori Itsuki reaches for his mobile device and open up his messenger chat application installed on his phone. Not wanting to have to message each and every one individually, the purplish-white haired teen was about to create a new chat group with all the members of the present Kao Council in it when he found the group chat of the former 'Team Tsukigami' sitting at the very bottom of his existing chat conversation thread. There was a bit of hesitation on the 18-year-old part when he contemplated using the chat group of the former 'Team Tsukigami', but eventually, his desire to speak to everyone at once won out and he ended up sending a new message into the chat group. 

Chat Group of the Former Team Tsukigami, Present Kao Council 

*Ootori Itsuki has changed the subject from ‘Team Tsukigami’ to ‘Kao Council - 28 Dec, Dinner at Gusto’

Itsuki: Guys, Tsubasa says okay to the idea of meeting up for dinner tonight. The venue would be at the recently open Gusto family restaurant & cafe [Insert Address] near the apartment building where I’m staying. The dinner meet-up would be at 6pm, I’ll be there earlier to secure a table for us. Feel free to swing by earlier if you wish. *Wink Emoji* *Grinning Emoji*

Yuzuriha: O_O Wow~ it’s been how long since this chat-group was utilized… I almost forgot it existed until my phone buzzed and alerted me that there’s a message in this chat. 

Sazanami: Same here… this chat group has sunk to the very deep end of the messenger app and suddenly it came up to the top, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. 

Akatsuki: I thought I deleted the chat? It still exists? 

Tsubasa: Noted, I know where the cafe/family restaurant is. I have souvenirs for you guys as well.

P.S: Akatsuki, you didn't delete the chat… you just swap your old phone for a new one and didn't back up your chat when you switch the phone so the group chat disappears from your phone. Since the chat wasn't deleted and you are in the chat group… when someone decides to send a new message into the group chat, it reappears on your new phone messenger app. 

Yuzuriha: Yay~ Souvenirs! Do I need a bag for it?   
To Ootori-kun, I’m not quite sure where the restaurant is but no issues, I can Google map my way over. *Wink Emoji* See you guys later :P

Akatsuki: Well… at least Ootori has the insight to include the address. I’m on my way over.   
To Hiragi: Thanks for the explanation. 

Sazanami: I will be about 5 minutes late; you guys can order for me. Just don’t let Ootori or Yuzuriha have a say over what to order for me. 

Tsubasa: To Sazanami - Noted on your late arrival, and I will place the order for you.   
To Akatsuki: You’re welcome.   
To Yuzuriha - No, you don’t need a bag for the souvenir. It’s small enough to fit in your coat’s pocket. 

Itsuki: Wow…O_O I forgot to turn on my mobile data, and the moment I tapped into the cafe WIFI, I got bombard by the string of messages. 

To Yuzu-chan: I figure it's faster to send the message through the group since I could reach everyone at one time, as opposed to sending messages to you guys on an individual basis. I know the group hasn't been active for a very long time already, I was going to create a new group when I found this existing group at the very bottom of my chat lists so… I decide to reuse it. *Smiley Emoji*

Tsubasa: You’re there already? The dinner is slated to take place at 6pm, it’s only 4.30pm. Why are you there so early? 

Itsuki: I’ve got nothing to do at home, so I thought I’ll do some thinking in the cafe before you guys come along? 

Tsubasa: … I’m not even going to ask what kind of thinking you are going to do in the cafe. *Face with cold sweat emoji*

Akatsuki: Well…I’m in the middle of doing some shopping in the area. So, I’ll probably join Ootori as part of the ‘early club’ today. 

Yuzuriha: O_O *Shock emoji* Akatsuki-kun, you actually do shopping? Then why do you always turn down my invitation to join me on my shopping trip? 

Akatsuki: *Speechless emoji* I do shop occasionally, as for why I turn down your shopping trip invitation. Pardon me for being blunt, but it’s quite a chore to shop with you. 

Yuzuriha: Ouch! That hurts! *Sad Emoji* *Crying Emoji* 

Hiragi: *Face-palm emoji*

Sazanami: *Face without mouth emoji* 

Ootori: There, there… *Hugging Face Emoji* Yuzu-chan, don’t take it to heart. Being blunt is in Akatsuki’s nature, he can’t help it. Besides, it isn’t as though no one joins you on your shopping trip - isn’t it? Saku-chan often goes with you on your shopping trip, right? Even I went with you a couple of times… 

Akatsuki: *Face without mouth emoji* 

Yuzuriha: *Smiley Emoji* ヾ(＾-＾)ノ I know there’s a reason why you’re my best friend, Ootori-kun! 

Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped at the latest message received from Yuzuriha, before deciding not to engage in further pointless conversation in the group chat. Shaking his head as he set his phone aside, the purplish-white haired senior decides to take the time to study the dinner menu of Gusto, so he could have a better idea on what to order for himself later. 

"Akatsuki, I'm over here." Ootori Itsuki calls out for the orange-haired teen's attention when he finally spotted the figure of Akatsuki Kyoji entering the cafe around 5.15pm. The teen does have a carrier bag with him, so Ootori supposed Akatsuki wasn't lying when he said he was doing some shopping in the area. 

"...You really do like to pick corner and window seats." Akatsuki deadpan when he noted the table's location which Ootori Itsuki had taken it upon himself to secure for them in the family restaurant. Maybe he ought to just glance towards the corner next time when it's Ootori that picks the meet-up location. 

“What can I say? The corner seats are comfy.” Ootori Itsuki grinned in response. 

Akatsuki rolls his eyes at his teammate with purplish-white hair, before dropping into the seat opposite of the man. There is no way he is going to sit next to Ootori, that seat will go to either Hiragi or Yuzuriha, whoever comes in first. 

“So, what have you got there in that carrier bag?” Ootori Itsuki asks, no longer spending his time thinking about random things now that there’s actually someone seated opposite from him. 

"Just some groceries that my mother asks for me to help pick up from the supermarket… and I did a restock of my stationery supplies as well." Akatsuki shrugged as he responded, setting the carrier bag from the supermarket by the side of his foot. 

There was a moment of silence before the waitress came over to take Akatsuki's order since they are waiting for the others' still. Akatsuki decides to just order himself a drink bar first, and the main course can wait until everyone arrived before ordering. 

"I'm thinking of picking up a new skill since I now have some time to spare…" Ootori Itsuki then said out of the blue. 

“And…?” Akatsuki prompted, deciding to humor Ootori since there isn’t anyone else around to answer the guy except for him. 

“Between driving and culinary, which do you think is a better skill to pick up?” Ootori Itsuki voiced his question across to the orange-haired teen seated opposite him in the cafe then. 

“Excuse me?!” Akatsuki Kyoji repeated somewhat incredulously, as he stared at his friend with a strange look in his eyes. Driving skill, he could understand since it is a handy skill to have, but how did his friend end up with the idea to pick up culinary skills?! 

"Hey, guys~ long time no see, how are you guys this evening?" Just then, the green-haired member of the present Kao Council arrived and drop himself into the seat next to Ootori Itsuki as he greeted the duo seated at the table cheerfully. 

“Yuzuriha, good evening. I am fine, thank you for asking… although I doubt the same would apply to that idiot next to you. Speaking of, it has only been 4 days since we last met one another… I doubt the phrase ‘long time no see’ would apply for the situation.” Akatsuki responded, greeting the French-born teen amicably. 

“Huh? What? Why is that so?” Yuzuriha glances between the duo in puzzlement as he tries to figure out what exactly happened while these two were left alone, he was relieved when he didn’t find any negative vibes emitting from them though… so he supposed Akatsuki’s comment must have something to do with Ootori’s ridiculous notions, again. The question now is what kind of nonsense has the ‘oddball’ of their team sprouted in Akatsuki’s presence this time?!

“That guy asks and I quoted ‘between driving and culinary, which do you think is a better skill to pick up?’ - driving skills aside, I can’t even fathom where the idea of picking up a skill in culinary originates from?!” Akatsuki Kyoji lamented, grateful to dump the question on another member so he didn’t have to answer Ootori Itsuki on this. 

"Indeed… where did the idea of picking up culinary skills come from, Ootori-kun?" Yuzuriha Christian Lion then turns his inquiring eyes upon his friend as he asks, 

"Well… you know how Nayuki-kun has been supplying me home-made lunches while I'm meeting up with Yuuta-kun for lunch dates? So, it got me to thinking about the future I guess… albeit, once I graduated - the lunch dates with Yuuta-kun are likely to cease. Still, supposedly if dining out becomes a bit of a chore - for instance, on occasions whereby he has just ended a long day at work but still decides to meet me for a meal or something. He may wish to stay put for a date indoor instead of heading out… it would be a lot more convenient if we didn't have to rely on food delivery services, isn't it? Since between deciding on the food to order, to the preparation time of the food order at the chosen eatery or restaurant and then waiting for the food to arrive via delivery - it could be quite some time, and I didn't want Yuuta-kun to remain hungry for too long. However, I don't want to make do with the convenience store supplied bento set too, if you know what I mean. Also, with the types of hectic schedules, Yuuta-kun is running on, I seriously doubt he could fit in time to pick up skills in the culinary department too… hence I was thinking of doing them myself." Ootori then proceeds to share his thoughts with his green-haired friend, eager to hear what kind of advice his friend would have for him at present. 

"That's a very good idea to have, not in terms of how it takes Hoshitani-kun's existence to make you even contemplate the idea of learning how to cook. But more of the fact that your mother has been quite concerned about your diet habits for ages, and if you are willing to learn how to cook to cut down on the number of times you dined outside. I'm sure your mother would be very pleased with the idea; she might volunteer to come by your place to teach you her home recipes even." It was Hiragi who had just arrived on-site that responded to Ootori's idea of learning cooking in a positive light because Akatsuki finds the idea too ridiculous and Yuzuriha was still reeling from the amount of devotion his friend had for the miracle boy to respond. 

“... You are just trying to find something that will persuade me into keeping up with the Sunday dinner sessions with my parents, weren’t you?” Ootori Itsuki appeared stunned for a minute before responding to the words of his younger brother - Hiragi Tsubasa, who had just arrived on-site. 

"Perhaps I'm just trying to kill two birds with one stone," Hiragi commented, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he sat down to the side of Akatsuki Kyoji. 

“Indeed… so how was the Hakone trip?” Ootori Itsuki decided to file away his brother’s suggestion for future reference, and change the subject of conversation to his brother’s hot-spring resort stay-cation trip instead. 

"It was refreshing to say, considering I receive no calls from the outside world for the 24 hours I was in Hakone. Hence, I was able to unwind and enjoy a slower pace of living, the scenery is great and I find myself enjoying the moment of isolation from the crowd. The private open-air hot spring in the room is quite enjoyable too since I get to admire the scenic view of the mountains while soaking in the bath. The Okada Museum of Art is within walking distance from the accommodation site, so I get to do a fair bit of sight-seeing in the area without the need to travel out far too." Hiragi Tsubasa commented after they all gave their orders to the waitress for their dinner. Of course, Hiragi didn't neglect to order for Sazanami Sakuya who has informed that he will be reaching 5 minutes late earlier on in the group chat too. 

“That’s good to know, I’ll be sure to let Yuuta-kun knows that you had enjoyed the 2D1N stay in Hakone Kowakien Ten-yu.” Ootori Itsuki responded with a beaming smile. 

"Well… although, I'm not much of a fan of such rural areas. I'm glad you have an enjoyable time looking at those natural scenic views on your trip. Now, I'm curious - have you utilize the day-spa voucher which you received from your own students yet?" Yuzuriha then asks, turning his curious eyes upon the bespectacled teen seated next to Akatsuki for a response. 

“No… I haven’t had the time to visit the day-spa yet. Nonetheless, it’s no issue - the voucher has a validity of 2 months period dated from the date of purchase so I could book the appointment in January and it would still be valid.” Hiragi Tsubasa said in response. 

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Sazanami Sakuya chooses that moment to enter the scene, and his attire was the most formal among the group causing everyone to take a double-take at his appearance. 

“Where did you come from?” Yuzuriha blurted out in shock, as he took in the sight of Sazanami dressed up in traditional formal wear. 

"A traditional wedding ceremony for my relatives. Now, what did I missed?" Sazanami Sakuya asks as he dropped himself into the last seat available which is directly next to Yuzuriha. 

“Nothing much… except for Ootori-kun sudden bout of an idea to pick up driving and culinary skills, and a summary of Hiragi-kun’s 2D1N stay-cation experience at the 5-star rating Hakone Kowakien Ten-yu Hot Spring Resort.” Yuzuriha told the brown-haired member of the Kao Council who had arrived last for their dinner meet-up session. 

“I see… and the ordering of food?” Sazanami asks, wondering if he should order for himself - after all. 

“Already done, I ordered for you so you need not worry about finding strange things on your dinner plate.” Hiragi Tsubasa assured the brown-haired member of their team. 

“Thank you.” Sazanami Sakuya responded, directing a look of gratitude towards the bespectacled teen. 

Despite his close friendship with the green-haired French-born member of their team, Sazanami wouldn't trust Yuzuriha to order his food for him because the teen has the habit of making people try out food items, he's interested in but not quite certain if he would want the food on his own plate. Not wanting to end up a guinea pig for his green-haired friend's experiment, Sazanami always makes it a point to not allow the French-born teen to play any part in ordering his food. As for Ootori, that guy has a habit of making people eat the same thing he enjoys and most of the time… it's a little too challenging for Sazanami to stomach. Hence, the brown-haired member also avoids letting the purplish-white haired teen order on his behalf. 

“So, Tsubasa… you mentioned souvenirs for us earlier?” Ootori Itsuki then prompted, bringing up the crux of today’s dinner high-light. 

"Right… they are all purchased from the museum shop at the Okada Museum of Art since I didn't make it a point to travel too far out." Hiragi Tsubasa explained as he starts extracting items out from the carrier bag, he had with him when he entered the family restaurant in search of his friends, earlier. He had gone home first to drop off his overnight travel bag, and of course, left the souvenirs he had bought for his grandfather and his students back at home. Hence, the carrier bag he had with him now mostly held the items he had purchased for his friends and birth parents, as well as that miracle boy who his elder sibling is currently dating. 

First, Hiragi took the bookmarks with incense he had purchased for his friends out from the carrier bag. The bookmarks have been neatly packed and sealed into a smaller size envelope package, thus the bespectacled teen has to remove them from the envelope before handing them out. Every bookmark has its own unique design and features artwork from the museum. 

"It's nothing much, but I'm aiming for practicality when I shop… thus I decided to get you guys bookmarks as opposed to the postcards which I doubt either one of you would actually use them." Hiragi said as he handed the bookmarks over to his friends. 

“That’s fine, it’s the sentiment that matters and not the pricing of the items.” Sazanami Sakuya responded as he accepted the offered bookmark with grace. 

“Exactly~ now I have a new bookmark to add to the collection.” Yuzuriha beams in response. 

"Thank you, I'll be sure to put it to good use," Akatsuki responded with a nod. 

“Tsubasa, what about me?” Ootori Itsuki blinked as he watched the rest of his team getting souvenirs from his brother, but he had yet to see the souvenir which is meant for him. 

"Patience is a virtue, for you - it's something different, and I have things that I would need you to pass along for me as well since I probably won't get to see them as often as you do." Hiragi Tsubasa said, as he lifted the entire carrier bag off the ground and handed over to his elder sibling. 

"In this carrier bag, the cherry blossom foliage soda cup set is meant for your parents so please help to pass them along during this weekend when you head back home to celebrate the new year. And then I have the Tenugui Hand Towel for you, in addition to the bookmark. Last but not least, the box of museum chocolate is meant for Hoshitani-kun." Hiragi Tsubasa told his elder brother, while Ootori peeks into the carrier bag to have a look at the contents. 

“I see… thanks for the souvenirs, I will be sure to pass them along to mom and dad this weekend. I’ll thank you on Yuuta-kun’s behalf, but I think he would prefer to do it himself so be mentally prepared for a message from him later.” Ootori Itsuki smiled as he nodded at his younger brother in appreciation. 

The conversation was halted briefly when their food orders arrived, Yuzuriha and Ootori went for the grill set menu while Akatsuki decides to go for the noodle set menu with a salt soup base; while Sazanami and Hiragi’s orders were both opting for rice set. 

Since everyone is busy eating, Ootori Itsuki took out his phone and snapped a picture of his dinner menu before sending it to his beau. 

Itsuki: [Attached 20171228_dinner grill set at gusto.jpg] - dinner for the day. *Smiley emoji* Evening, my dear… I hope you have taken dinner already? I'm eating with Tsubasa and the rest at Gusto today. Tsubasa's back from Hakone and he has bought a souvenir for you. I will send you a picture of it later when I reached home. Oh, and before I forget… he said he had quite an enjoyable time on the stay-cation trip. *Smiley Emoji* 

After sending out the image of his dinner menu on the messenger app to his beau, Ootori proceeds to upload the same image onto his Instagram account as well. The purplish-white haired teen hasn't been keeping up with the updates of his Instagram account recently due to the number of things he can't post online when it concerns his beau, and thus he ended up posting random images of the food he had eaten, or snacks he had chanced upon on his shopping trip on random instead. 

Ootori was half-way through the ingestion of his dinner when his phone chimed with an incoming message from his beau, eager to see what his boyfriend had replied to him - the 18-year-old proceeds to set down his cutlery in favor of his mobile device.

Yuuta: Evening to you too, Itsuki-senpai. I’m just about to get dinner myself, your grill set looks awesome. I’m salivating as I said this, unfortunately, this is all I am getting for dinner tonight.   
[Attached 20171228_image 005.jpg] - rice balls from the convenience store. *Sad emoji*  
P.S: I’m glad Hiragi-senpai had a good time on the trip *Smiley Emoji*

Itsuki: Oh~ why aren’t you eating a proper dinner? *Worried face Emoji*

Yuuta: No time… *Sighing Emoji* the recording for the group version of the song took longer than expected. I still had the solo version to record later, and hence I need to eat something that doesn't take up too much time for my dinner. By the way, a little impromptu but are you able to swing by the recording studio to pick me up later? *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Itsuki: *Surprised emoji* I don’t mind but can I inquire of the reason why? 

Yuuta: Kaicchin has to leave early, apparently his parents have a show tonight and Haru-nii is coming by to pick him up to go over and support their parents' performance. Kerukeru has a filming job tonight, so he has already left for the day. Shuu-chan is meeting his mother for dinner, and Na-chan needs to head back home to help his mother with the clean-up duty following the departure of their relatives. 

My sisters both already have plans for this evening and thus wouldn't be able to pick me up… and I don't want to trouble my teammates from 'Thrive' since it's not really convenient for them to pick me up, drop me off and then go back to the apartment that they are residing in. As for the KitaKore, I don't want to interrupt them amid their private time to play the chauffeur for my benefits. *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Itsuki: Sure, I’ll come by and pick you up later. Send me the address, will you? *Smiley Emoji*

Yuuta: *Happy Emoji* Thank you, Itsuki-senpai! The address is [insert recording studio address]. I’ll see you later, I anticipate that the solo recording session would end around 9pm tonight so there’s no need for you to rush on your side. Enjoy your dinner with the rest of your friends, and Hiragi-senpai. *Smiley Emoji*

"What makes you so happy now?" Hiragi asks, upon noticing how the eyes of his elder brother have lit up after reading a message presumably from the miracle boy – Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“I’m picking Yuuta-kun up from the recording studio later, apparently none of his rides is available for this evening so he decides to ask me to pick him up from work.” Ootori Itsuki beams at his younger brother in response. 

“Ah… I see.” Hiragi nodded in response, he didn’t inquire further seeing as he was already given an insight into how disastrous the sense of direction Hoshitani has after chancing upon the teen who nearly trespassed into the grounds of the Hiragi family due to the teen’s poor sense of direction. 

The dinner meet-up session ended around 7.45pm after Akatsuki receive a call on his mobile from his mom urging him to return with those groceries that she needs for tomorrow's breakfast preparation. Following in Akatsuki's footsteps, Sazanami also expressed his wishes to head back home for some rest. Due to his relative wedding event, he has been up since early morning to help his parents with the preparation since his parents were the one that took up the role of the wedding planner for that relative of his, he's obliged to help by default. 

"Okay, it's about time for Tsubasa to head back and rest anyway. So, I guess the next meet-up session would be during the new year shrine visit?" Ootori Itsuki says, and a quick check of the time lets him know that he still has a bit of time to spare so he could probably make a trip back to his apartment before leaving again to fetch his beau from work. 

"Yes, it will be during the shrine visit. I will let you guys know the timing for the meet-up at a later point in time." Hiragi nodded in response before he too stood to make a move to leave. Of course, before the bespectacled teen left the restaurant - he made sure to pay for the dinner session, so to save everyone the hassle of forking out their loose change in front of the cashier. 

“I’ll pay first, keep an eye on the receipt image in the group chat. You guys can transfer me the amount or reimburse me the money spend on dinner today on our next meet-up in cash.” Hiragi said to his fellow friends, which earns him a look of gratitude from the figure of Akatsuki Kyoji. 

"Thanks, because I really need to run now before my mom decides to start hounding me with relentless calls on her side," Akatsuki said, before dashing out from the restaurant heading towards the direction of the bus-stop nearby to catch a direct bus home. 

The rest of the members shared a look among themselves before shrugging in response, Sazanami and Yuzuriha left alongside with one another as they head over to the subway train station of Ochanomizu on the Marunouchi line which is situated opposite of the JR Ochanomizu station. Hiragi Tsubasa and Ootori Itsuki stood outside the restaurant for a while before parting ways with Hiragi heading in the direction of the right that will lead him towards the path of the Hiragi Mansion while Ootori took the left pathway that will bring him to the apartment building where he currently resided in. 

Upon arriving back at his apartment unit, Ootori took a picture of the box of chocolate which his younger brother had purchased for his boyfriend and send it to the teen for a decision. He knew Nayuki has made it a habit to filter out any junk food that his boyfriend may have purchased outside, and would confiscate them without hesitation. Thus, Ootori thought he should ask if his boyfriend would like to leave the box of chocolate gifted from his younger brother at his apartment's fridge instead. This way, his boyfriend could indulge in the sweet treats outside of the blond's knowledge and sighting range. 

Yuuta: Oh~ these are chocolates? They are so nicely designed… it’s the bonbon, right? *Star-struck Emoji*

Itsuki: Yes, they are. Do you want me to bring them over when I fetch you later, or would you prefer to leave them in my fridge instead? 

Yuuta: Please leave them in your fridge, it is safer with you than on me. I wouldn't put it past Na-chan to find them in my possession despite him not knowing of its existence yet. *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Itsuki: Will do, I’ll keep them in my fridge for you then. Feel free to swing by anytime when you wish to indulge in your sweet tooth without Nayuki’s knowledge. *Smiley Emoji* *Grinning Emoji* *Red Heart Emoji*

Yuuta: Thanks~ Itsuki-senpai! <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji* See you later, back to the recording studio I’m going. 

On the 31st of December, Ootori Itsuki set off to his family home after meeting up with his beau and the rest of his boys for a breakfast session in Gusto cafe. Initially, he only wants to meet his beau for breakfast but when Yuuta informs him that it is a custom for the members of ‘Stardust’ to take the breakfast together as a team… the senior decides to go along with his beau’s wishes. Thus, he ended up treating all of his boys for a breakfast session in the Gusto cafe. 

“Good morning, boys!” Ootori Itsuki greeted when he sighted the entire team of his former students of ‘Team Ootori’ entering the cafe. 

"Good morning, Ootori-senpai." The four boys greeted him cheerfully in response, while his boyfriend beams at him while taking the seat next to him so they could interact at closer proximity but still remain discreet in their constant hands touching acts hidden from the general public view. 

“I’ll get the drinks.” Tsukigami Kaito declared as soon as he witnessed how his team leader had wasted no time to take the seat next to their once instructing senior. Needless to say, those two are glued together by the hips, again.

Ootori had picked the same corner table in the cafe this morning as per his habit dictates, it was the same table where he had picked for the dinner meet-up with the members of the Kao Council a few days back too. The table is big enough to accommodate six people on both sides of the table, Ootori, Yuuta and Tsukigami had taken the bench seating space with Yuuta in the middle of Tsukigami and Ootori. On the opposite side of the table, Nayuki was sandwiched in between Tengenji Kakeru and Kuga Shuu. 

"How are the holidays for you boys?" Ootori Itsuki asks, in an attempt to make small conversation with his team of students. 

“So far so good, just busy…” Tengenji Kakeru responded, and he isn’t joking when he says the winter break has been busy. Except for the 23rd of December whereby he really gets to enjoy himself despite the impromptu autographing and photo session towards the end of the party, his Christmas eve, Christmas and boxing day itself is full of performances and events that tie into his job in one way or another. 

First off, while people were off celebrating Christmas eve - Tengenji was immense in an entire day of rehearsal for the Kabuki performance slate to take place on Boxing day. Actually, the Kabuki performance starts its performance period from the 24th of Dec all the way to the 2nd of January. However, due to his idol job commitment on Christmas day - Tengenji Kakeru’s performance block has been shifted to start on boxing day and it will continue all the way up to the 2nd of January. Of course, in between, he has the filming job for the web-drama series 'Brother Complex' to busy himself with too. Hence, it really isn't far-fetched for him to use the word 'busy' for the description of his winter break. 

"I see… and the rest of you?" Ootori nodded at Tengenji before directing his inquiring gaze on the other boys, sans his beau. There isn't a need to ask about the winter break of his beau since he knows everything about his dear Yuuta-kun's schedule by now. 

“Good, it has been good so far.” Kuga responded with a nod, the modeling job assignment pays him rather well so he has been able to bring his mom to watch the ‘Christmas Wonderland’ musical this year. Albeit, due to the performance being in English since it’s a Broadway musical production - his mom has difficulty understand about half the performance content, it is still not an issue for his mother to enjoy the dance portion of the show. Of course, one of these days he would still like to let his mother enjoy a performance of the musical which he plays a part in performing. 

"It was okay I guess…" Nayuki answered with rosy cheeks, his parents were so proud of his idol debut that nowadays it was the first thing they said to friends and relatives during the meet-up. The poster wall calendar is also somewhat of the limelight at home that causes the blond to duck his head shyly every single time he walked past it in the hallway. 

"It's alright, not too much of a difference from the past winter break… but if I were to name something memorable for me during this winter break. I would say it's the experience of being mobbed by members of the public. Never in my life has I encountered this before, so it's quite enlightening in retro-respect." Tsukigami Kaito said eventually, after returning from the drink bar with the tray full of beverages selection as requested by the team members. 

"Well… there isn't a need for me to say anything since you practically knew everything already." Yuuta commented as he thanked his navy-haired teammate for the orange juice, and passed the other glass of the same beverage along to his boyfriend. 

"Indeed, so what would you like to have today? Toast morning set? American Pancake Set?" Ootori Itsuki inquires as he handed the copy of the menu from the side of the table over to his beau's perusal. 

“I’ll get the usual - Pancake and Scrambled Egg set. What do you want to order this morning, Itsuki-senpai?” Yuuta didn’t even look at the menu, and instead just listed what he wants for breakfast off his memory before turning to his boyfriend to inquire of the senior’s choice of breakfast menu for the day. 

“Hmm… let’s see, I’ll get the toast and boiled egg set today. My mom may have whipped something up for brunch later, so I figure it’s better to order something light this morning.” Ootori Itsuki responded, after browsing through the morning menu for some time. 

“That’s a wise choice.” Yuuta nodded in agreement to his boyfriend’s words, before passing the menu to the other members of ‘Stardust’. 

Tengenji Kakeru, being one who sticks to the idea of traditional breakfast set on most days, opted for the Grilled Salmon Breakfast set that comes complete with a bowl of rice, miso soup and condiment dish atop of the standard drink bar. Tsukigami Kaito, meanwhile, decides to go for a light meat sauce Doria set since he isn't one for heavy breakfast. Kuga Shuu, took his own sweet time deciding what to get for his morning breakfast before deciding to go with the Fried Egg and Bacon Sausage Set with Toast option. 

"Na-chan, what about you?" Yuuta asks when it becomes apparent that the blond is still the only one undecided. 

“I think I’ll go for the Shrimp and Mushroom Rice Soup set.” The blond eventually said, the weather is cold so he decides to go for something warmer but he didn’t want the udon… hence after much debate, he decides to go for the rice soup set instead. 

Since everyone has decided on the breakfast item to order, Ootori pressed the bell by the side of the table to signal for the waitress's attention. He then proceeds to give the orders to the waitress in order, and of course, he announced that he would be buying them breakfast this morning. 

Upon his announcement, everyone turns their eyes on Yuuta as though expecting the teen to argue anytime soon. They were quite surprised when their green-eyed leader didn’t make any attempt to protest against the senior’s decision and instead glances over at them with a smile before asking. “Why are you guys staring at me as though I’d sprouted antlers?”

“... You didn’t argue with Ootori-senpai over the rights to pay, this time… why?” Nayuki eventually voiced the common doubt lingering in their mind across to the green-eyed teen. 

“Why should I argue with him when he wants to give his lovely students a treat? I would most definitely protest if we were out on a date, but this isn’t exactly a date… since you guys are around. Of course, if we are on a date it would be my turn to pay since he paid for our lunch date on the 28th of Dec. However, the current situation is different… who am I to stop him from treating you guys breakfast?” Yuuta smiled as he responded to the question that lingers in the mind of his teammates. 

“Oh… did you two finally work out a system on the payment right thing?” Tsukigami Kaito then commented, the realization dawning in on him finally. 

“Indeed, we did.” Ootori Itsuki eye-smiled at the navy-haired member of ‘Stardust’ in response. 

Since Ootori and Yuuta are in public, neither of them attempts to feed one another since that would break the no PDA in public rule. However, that didn’t stop them from stealing food off each other breakfast plate. For instance, Ootori would steal a bite of the scrambled egg off Yuuta’s plate and the teen would throw a mocking glare in the senior’s direction before stealing a piece of tomato off the salad plate of the senior in retaliation. 

The entire breakfast session lasted for an hour, and the entire team walked with the senior to the JR station of Ochanomizu before making their way back to the dorm to continue the packing of their bags. They would be heading back off to their respective homes to celebrate the new year for the next few days, and would only be returning to the dorm a day before the school term restarts. 

“Yuuta, it’s time to go. Ootori-senpai’s figure has completely disappeared into the crowd.” Tsukigami Kaito reminded when he noted the unmoving figure of the green-eyed teen. 

“Right… let’s go then.” Hoshitani Yuuta turns back around with a grin, as he addressed his fellow teammates. 

What Yuuta did back in the dorm aside from his packing task is outside of Ootori Itsuki's knowledge, seeing as he wasn't around to witness them. What he does knows is his beau's plan to come out of the closet over the new year holiday. As such, he was distracted the entire time during his family dinner session but thankfully, his father's attention is only half focused on him with the other half focusing on the NHK New Year program shown on TV. 

"Itsuki, what's on your mind? I know it cannot be about the shrine visit with Tsubasa and your friends since that wouldn't have you distracted throughout the entire dinner meal." Ootori Tsuzuki inquires after instructing her son to assist her with the dish-washing task in the kitchen of their family home.

"... Yuu-chan is coming out with his sexual orientation to his mother and sisters today, I guess I'm concerned about how it would go for him." Ootori eventually confessed to his mother, of course, it's only because it's his mother asking that he decides to spill the beans. If it has been his father who had inquired on his state of distraction, Ootori highly doubts he would be as frank as he is now. 

"Ah… well, things will play out by itself. There is no point of you fretting over it because you won't be able to do anything from here. However, if you wish to set your own mind at ease… feel free to pray for it when you visit the shrine later with Tsubasa and the rest of your friends." Ootori Tsuzuki said to her son in a tone of assurance, she would have ruffled her son's hair if she could. Unfortunately, though, her son is now taller than she is and hence she could only settle for a comforting pat of her son's hands as she took the washed dishes from her son's hands and placed them neatly onto the drying rack situated above the sink to dry them. 

It was around 8pm when Ootori finally received the text from his younger sibling – Hiragi Tsubasa, informing him of the timing and venue to meet up for their new year Shrine visit. 

Tsubasa: Itsuki-nii, albeit a little inconvenient for you... but we have decided to meet at the Kanda Myoujin Shrine for the new year shrine visit. Timing for the shrine visit would be at 1 am, which will give you ample time to travel from Shinozaki to Ochanomizu for the meet-up. 

Itsuki: That’s fine, it’s more fun to visit the shrine as a group than to do it alone. I will see you guys there at 1 am then. You might as well nap for a bit because it will be a long day for you tomorrow, not so much for me... since I could sleep the entire new year day away after the shrine visit. 

Tsubasa: Indeed, I'm just about to lie down for a bit. We will talk when we meet at the shrine, for now – leave me alone in peace and quiet so I could nap. 

Meanwhile, the members of Team Hiragi and ‘Stardust’ chanced upon one another on the front steps of the school dorm building. They greeted one another and chatted for a bit before parting ways. 

“I guess this is it, we will see you guys after the new year.” Tatsumi Rui smiled as he told Yuuta. 

"Yeah... happy new year in advance and see you next year." Yuuta smiled in response as he told the blond leader of Team Hiragi. 

“Yuuta~ enjoy your new year!” Inumine Seishiro piped up as he waved cheerfully before being dragged off by his fellow teammates. 

“Haha~ you too, Sei-chan! Enjoy your new year holidays!” Yuuta waved back just as cheerfully to the ‘doggy’ of Team Hiragi, before turning to face his own teammates. 

“Right, so... I guess this is where we part ways?” Yuuta asks with a questioning look in his eyes. 

"I'm off to the bus stop," Nayuki commented in response. 

“I need to get on the go before it starts to snow, it’s hard for the motorbike to move in the snow after all.” Kuga Shuu explains. 

“My family car is picking me up...” Tengenji announced, his kitten Tavian poked its head out from his unzipped duffel bag and ‘meow’ in response to its owner words causing everyone to stare at the kitten before bursting into laughter. 

“I’m getting a cab, so I’ll make sure to drop this guy off at his destination before continuing my journey back to my countryside home.” Tsukigami Kaito announced, startling the green-eyed teen. 

“Eh? You are sending me home on your ride?” Yuuta blinked at his friend in shock, having being caught off-guard by the teen’s words. 

“Of course, there’s no way I’m going to let you use the public train services alone. Who knows where on earth you would end up in ... so give it up, and just tag along on my cab ride.” Tsukigami Kaito stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Oh... then I supposed you will need my address then. Rather, the address of my mom’s place of residence.” Yuuta commented in response. 

“Indeed, you can fill me in along the way. Now, come along and don’t dally.” Tsukigami Kaito instructed, dragging Yuuta alongside with him as he made his way out of the dormitory’s gate. 

"Well... shall we make a move as well?" Nayuki suggested after their leader was dragged off by the figure of Tsukigami Kaito. 

Tengenji and Kuga shrugged in response, as they gave the blond one last nod of acknowledgment before splitting up and heading separate ways. Kuga headed towards the parking facility of the school dorm where he had parked his motorbike while Tengenji went off towards the parking lot for cars in search of his family vehicle. Nayuki, meanwhile, headed out of the dorm gate towards the direction of the bus stop for his bus ride. 

Yuuta: Hi, Itsuki-senpai~ Have you had your dinner? I’m now on my way home hitching a ride from Kaicchin. Apparently, he decides to hail a cab and drop me off on his way home since he is heading into the countryside... his reason for giving me a ride is because he didn’t want to risk having me losing my way on the public train transport. *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Itsuki: Hey~ I've had my dinner already. I hoped you have eaten as well, that's most definitely nice of Tsukigami-kun to offer you a ride to your mom's place because we all know how bad you are with finding your way out from a busy train station, and neither of us wants to risk it. Also, you are still going ahead with the plan of coming out of the closet to your mom and sister, right? Keep me posted on the update, whenever you can. I'll be worried if I don't hear anything from you. *Pleading face Emoji* *Worried Emoji* 

Ootori hesitated for a second as he read through his message reply to his beau for another time before he finally hit the send button on his messenger app. Yuuta, on the other hand, upon reading the message felt his lips curling up into a small smile. 

Yuuta: First off, I’ve eaten so you can rest easy. Nayuki fed me and the rest of the boys before we left for our respective homes for the new year holiday. *Smiley Emoji*  
Secondly, yes... well, I'm kind of relieved that I won't have to take the train myself especially since it will involve transits and the layout of these transiting train stations are messy as hell. So, I'm really thankful for Kaicchin's offer. *Relieved Emoji*

Last but not least, is that concern I sensed coming from your message about my plans to come out of the closet to my mom and sister? If it is, I’m really happy to know that you are worried on my behalf. *Smiley Emoji* Fret not though, I’m sure it would be fine... Still, to set your mind at ease – I promised I will update you on the status once the plan has been executed. *Smiley Emoji* *Red Heart Emoji* Kiss Emoji* <3333

“Was that Ootori-senpai messaging you?” Tsukigami Kaito asks looking up from his own phone to glance over at his leader who is now emitting a happy vibe all over, that had him smiling unconsciously as well. 

“Hmm... Oh, yeah... it was.” Yuuta nodded in response, smiling as he tucked his phone back into his over-night duffel bag. 

"I think here's your stop, I don't have to walk you upstairs – do I?" Tsukigami Kaito commented as the cab pulls to a stop in front of a condominium estate – Meadows. 

"It's fine, I can find my way upstairs myself. Thanks for the ride, Kaicchin. I will see you back at school in a few days." Yuuta smiles beamingly at his navy-haired friend before stepping out of the cab and headed towards the first apartment block in sighting range, which happens to be the building that housed his mother's apartment unit. 

Pulling his mobile device out from his duffel bag, Yuuta proceeds to send another message to his boyfriend about his reaching his mother’s apartment safely. 

Yuuta: Itsuki-senpai, just to let you know... I have safely arrived at my mom’s place. *Smiley Emoji* Also, I know it’s still early... but Happy New Year! <3333 Love you always! *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji* 

Yuuta’s message arrives just as Ootori was about to catch some winks himself, and the senior immediately type in a response to his beau. The idea of napping had all but forgotten. 

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~ I was about to catch some winks when your message came in, we [talking about the members of the Kao Council] are visiting the shrine at 1 am, after all. *Wink Emoji* Happy New Year to you too, love~ <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji* 

Yuuta: In that case, do go for a nap. I’m only visiting the shrine with my sisters and mom when the sun’s up, so I can stick to a regular sleeping hour. You, my dear, had best get to bed now. We will continue the chat when you are fully rested up! *Unamused Emoji* 

Itsuki: Yuuta-kun, my sweet honey~ Your wish is my command! <3333 *Kiss Emoji*

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 45 completed, and the new year eve is finally here! I still didn’t fit in the shrine visit of the Kao Council members... but I managed to get the ending of episode 12 of Starmyu S1 in – although I change a slight bit of it. They went separate directions in the anime, over here, I make Kaicchin send Yuuta to his mom’s place 😛 Apparently, no one wants to risk Yuuta taking the train by himself. XD 
> 
> P.S: Next chapter will feature the Kao Kai members shrine visit, and then Yuuta's declaration of his sexual orientation to his mom and Yumi-nee. If everything went as planned, chapter 47 would starts the OVA arc...


	46. New Year Day Shrine Visit & the dysfunctional Hoshitani Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have the new year shrine visit of the Kao Council members - which I changed the dialogue for certain, since I can't remember what it was they spoke about while at the shrine ^^;;  
And then, we have the Yuuta's confession to his mom and sister... and looking at the title I guess, you would see the term dysfunctional in it.   
The family is dysfunctional - this is a fact, so you get insights to the relationship of Yuuta's parents.  
PS: I updated earlier today because I forgot to do something in office yesterday and hence I am heading in 1 hour early to do it ^^;;

Ootori Itsuki arrived at the designated shrine via a cab, since the train services have already stopped operating for the day. Thankfully, the cab ride from his home to the area where the Kanda Myoujin Shrine is located costs only 6,000 yen which is still quite affordable in his opinion and thus, he wasn't in too much of a rush to leave home before 11 pm to catch the last train out to Ochanomizu station. 

For the rest of the members, the shrine is within walking distance for Hiragi albeit it will about 25 minutes for him to travel on foot. Akatsuki was already in the area, seeing as his family likes to spend the new year eve visiting the new year market that tends to operate along the stretch of pathway that leads to the Shrine itself. Sazanami and Yuzuriha who live relatively near to one another decide to share a cab as they made their way to the shrine for the meet-up. 

Since the cab drop off point is the same, Sazanami and Yuzuriha, of course, chanced upon the figure of Ootori Itsuki getting out from the cab he took to the shrine entrance as well. 

“Happy New Year, Ootori-kun!” Yuzuriha Christian Lion greeted cheerfully. 

“Ara, Yuzu-chan! Saku-chan! Happy New Year to you too!” Ootori Itsuki greeted exuberantly, as he waved at the duo from where he stood. 

"Happy New Year!" Sazanami Sakuya greeted the figure of Ootori Itsuki with a polite nod of acknowledgment. 

"Shall we head up to the shrine then? I believe Tsubasa mentioned something about meeting outside the worship hall of the shrine?" Ootori Itsuki suggested as he glances over to the two other members of the Kao Council for their decision. 

“Eh? But I want to have a look at the new year’s market too...” Yuzuriha commented with a pout. 

“... We are going to pass by the vendors anyway, the worship hall is after the second torii gate. We are presently standing outside the first torii gate.” Sazanami Sakuya sighed aloud as he told his green-haired friend. 

“Ara... is that so?” Yuzuriha allows a sheepish look to grace his features due to his lack of common sense in this particular department. 

“Seriously, Yuzu-chan... this was your 3rd year living in Japan already and you still haven’t made it a point to remember such information?” Ootori Itsuki could not help but comment with a shake of his head. 

“Sorry, but these trivial little details always seem to slip from my mind.” Yuzuriha sweat-dropped as he responded to Ootori’s remarks. 

"Enough idle chit-chat, Hiragi, and Akatsuki are here already. Let's just head up and look for them." Sazanami Sakuya sighed in response as he took the lead in their walk up the stairs that lead to the second torii gate of the shrine. 

Ootori and Yuzuriha shared a look among themselves before shrugging and following Sazanami’s lead onto the long stairways that leads from the first torii gate to the second torii gate, before it levels out into flat ground surface allowing vendors to set up stalls during the new year period offering their services to the visitors of the shrine during this festive period. 

“Ah... there they are!” Yuzuriha calls out after wading through the crowd of visitors and finally landing his eyes upon the two figures standing outside the worship hall of the shrine. 

“Akatsuki, why are you looking so glum?” Ootori Itsuki upon noticing the grumpy look on the orange-haired teen, grinned as he headed forth to put the grumpy looking friend of his under a wrestling hold. 

Akatsuki Kyoji throws the 'oddball' of their team a look of annoyance as he tried to remove himself from the wrestling hold the purplish-white haired teen had him under, but eventually, he gave in to the pressure by pleading mercy because he could feel himself choking from the lack of air supply. 

“... I give, I give! Kindly released me from your strangling hold!” Akatsuki hurried to say before Ootori that idiot really cuts off the air supply to his lungs. 

“Honestly, when will you stop fooling around?” Hiragi Tsubasa rolls his eyes at his brother’s antics as he commented. 

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten up the atmosphere. It's the new year, after all... New Year is a time for celebration, but this guy here was frowning hence I thought it prudent to loosen him up for a bit." Ootori Itsuki argued. 

At this, Akatsuki Kyoji turns towards the purplish-white haired member of the Kao Council with a look of incredulity on his face and said. “There are a dozen possible ways out there to loosen me up, and out of them all – you picked the option of putting me under a wrestling hold?!” 

“I would have tried tickling you, but you aren’t ticklish – are you?” Ootori Itsuki blinked innocently up at Akatsuki as he responded. 

“...” Hiragi Tsubasa sighed inwardly as he took in the sight that met his eyes and felt himself rolling his eyes, at the sheer stupidity of the situation. Is there ever going to be a day of peace and quiet when it comes down to these two?!

“If that’s quite enough, can we get a move on? There are other people around who wish to pay a visit to the shrine too, and to be honest, as a group of five... we can be quite a roadblock.” Hiragi Tsubasa interjected, reminding his elder sibling of the undeniable fact that they are quite literally blocking other people’s passageways. 

Upon Hiragi’s reminder, Ootori hurried to straighten himself up and plaster on a solemn expression. It is, after all, not advisable to fool around in the deity’s presence especially when one is about to pray about something. 

"What a rare sight it was... this must be the first time Ootori-kun acted so serious when he rings that bell and drop his 5-yen coin into the offertory box of the shrine," Yuzuriha commented, sounding quite amazed by his friend's disposition in general. 

“Hmm... perhaps he is praying for his relationship to be smooth-sailing for the next year or something?” A sudden voice spoke up next to Yuzuriha drawing the green-haired teen’s attention away from his friends, and towards the side. 

"Koumoto-kun, what a surprise to see you here?!" Yuzuriha started, inwardly thinking now it finally makes sense – he was just wondering who was speaking next to him just now. Especially since those words don't sound like something the ever-serious Sazanami would say, and it obviously can't be from Akatsuki either since that guy always avoid speaking of the relationship status of Ootori Itsuki as though he could pretend it doesn't exist if he didn't make any mention of it. 

"Haha... Happy New Year, members of the Kao Council. I'm visiting the shrine with a few of my friends, but it seems I happen to lose them in the crowd? No matter, sooner or later they will reach this area – I'll just wait for them here." Koumoto Hiroshi laughed as he responded to Yuzuriha's comment. 

“Oh... okay, but what makes you say that Ootori-kun is praying for a smooth-sailing relationship?” Yuzuriha probed, out of curiosity. 

“Hmm... actually I had no idea, I just thought that might be it since you mention just now, this is the first time he appears serious while making the offering. If based on his past track records whereby the 5-yen coin dropped into the offertory box is meant for good luck, then his change in attitude during the prayers offering this year must be related to something new. The only new thing he encountered this year was his relationship with that beau of his... hence I thought he might be hoping for a smooth-sailing relationship for the coming year?” Koumoto Hiroshi said, a look of contemplation visible on his face. 

“That does make sense... “ Yuzuriha nodded in response to Hiroshi’s words, before turning towards the purplish-white haired teen heading towards their direction and asks. “So, were you really praying for a smooth-sailing relationship for the coming year earlier?” 

"... Sort of." Ootori Itsuki nodded in response, he certainly isn't going to inform the others that he was actually praying for a positive outcome in regards to his beau's plan for the new year. Albeit, like his mother, had said earlier - there isn't much he could do to help his beau's situation. However, if he wishes he could pray and hope for the best and thus he decides to follow his mother's advice and make a sincere offering as he prayed for a positive outcome to his beau's coming out of the closet declaration. 

"Hiroshi, fancy seeing you here… you don't live in the area if I recall correctly." Ootori Itsuki then turns towards his friend from the instrumental department and said. 

“Well… I’m doing a sleepover at my cousin’s place who happens to be in this area, Tetsu is back at home with our parents though.” Hiroshi shrugged his response, casually before he bade the group farewell as he rejoins his group of friends who just resurfaced from the sea of people flocking about the shrine. 

"Is it just me or does the weather seems to take on a chillier vibe?" Akatsuki Kyoji commented out of the blue when he sneezed unintentionally drawing everyone's eyes on him. 

“...Oh, it’s snowing…” Yuzuriha felt the drop of the snowflakes on his coat before he actually sees the snow falling down from the sky, and when he finally spotted the snow - he couldn’t help but frown in response. 

“Right, I think that’s the hint for us to get out of the snow…after all, Yuzu-chan dislikes the cold.” Ootori Itsuki commented. 

"Are you volunteering your apartment for us to hang out until the train services resume operation for the day?" Yuzuriha then turns towards Ootori Itsuki with sparkling eyes, after all, he has yet to have an opportunity to visit the apartment unit that his former roommate has been staying over the past two years. 

“Well… I’m not opposed to the idea if that’s agreeable with the others. I have to say though, it’s at least a 15 minutes' walk to the apartment building where my rented apartment is even with shortcuts. Are you guys up for the challenge because the weather now is colder than before?” Ootori said, directing his words especially towards the figure of Yuzuriha Christian Lion - since the green-haired teen was well-known for his aversion towards cold weather conditions.

“I can survive it… if I have something warm to drink along the way.” Yuzuriha eventually said in response to Ootori’s words. 

“Hmm… I supposed a detour to the convenience store nearby wouldn’t hurt; we could all get a can of hot coffee to warm ourselves.” Ootori mused aloud after mulling over the words of Yuzuriha for a second. 

"Let's go then." Akatsuki Kyoji announced, taking the lead down the flight of stairs that will bring them back to the ground floor where the first torii gate was. Directly opposite to the shrine is a convenience store, and the group of five hasten their steps to enter the 24-hours convenience store outlet in search of warm beverages to warm themselves up. 

While the members of the present Kao Council are on the way over to the rented apartment unit of Ootori Itsuki, the boyfriend of the purplish-white haired senior is still blissfully sleeping away in his warm cocoon of a blanket over at his mother's place of residence. It would be at least another few hours before the teen would wake from his slumber, and update his boyfriend about the progress of his new year plan of coming out about his sexual orientation. 

Yes, Hoshitani Yuuta has already proceeded with his plan of coming out about his sexual orientation to the members of his direct family. That is, in fact, the first thing he had done upon his arrival at his mother's place of residence the night before. The reason why he did it last night immediately after his arrival is easy to comprehend as well - he just wants to avoid the possibility of his elder sister, Yukari telling his mother and his other sister about it on his behalf. And since he had arrived at his mother's place before Yukari did, it only makes sense for him to come out to his mom right at that moment instead of waiting it out until the new year day itself. 

Of course, Yuuta did not make it a point to update Ootori Itsuki about his plan already being executed after his immediate arrival at his mother’s place of residence. The teen decides to withhold updating his beau on the outcome of his sexual orientation reveal because he didn’t want to disturb and wake his boyfriend up from the much-needed nap the day before. Unlike Yuuta who is only visiting the shrine with his two sisters and mother when the sun is up, the members of the Kao Council are aiming to be part of the first crowd to visit the shrine - which literally means that they are going to be heading to the shrine around midnight hours. 

To ensure that his boyfriend would not appear sleepy during the shrine visit meet-up with Hiragi-senpai and the rest of the members of the Kao Council, Yuuta definitely wants his boyfriend to rest amply. Hence, the green-eyed teen decides to wait it out with the update on his plan execution until a later point in time. 

Seeing as Yuuta is sleeping blissfully on his bed at his mother's place of residence at this point in time, it goes without saying that the reveal of his sexual orientation to the only parent and sister on-site was a smooth event. Too smooth in fact, that the later part of the conversation took a strange turn and ended up as a story-telling session of his parents' marriage union and separation from one another. 

[Flashback to 31st Dec 2017, 8.30 pm]

Hoshitani Yuuta, upon arriving at the lift lobby of the first apartment building in this 'Meadows' condominium estate, took a moment to double-check the building number to ensure he didn't remember his mother's address wrongly. Once ascertain of the fact that he was at the correct lift lobby, that will bring him directly up to the level which the apartment unit of his mother was located - Hoshitani Yuuta pressed on the elevator button and wait patiently for the lift elevator to reach the ground floor. 

The apartment unit which Yuuta’s mother owns was situated on the 6th floor, the apartment comes equipped with 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a living-dining co-shared space and a small but functional u-shaped kitchen space. Since Yuuta isn’t a full-time resident in this apartment unit, he didn’t make it a point to hold a set of keys to the place and thus he had to actually ring the doorbell and waited for either his mother or his sister - Yumi, to open the door for him. 

“Ara… Yuu-chan, we were wondering what time you would be coming by just now! Hurry up and get in there, mom was getting quite worried about the possibility of you losing your way at the train station.” Hoshino Yumi answered the door a few minutes after Yuuta rang the doorbell to alert the apartment’s occupant to his presence outside, seeking admittance. 

“Good evening, Yumi-nee. Is Yukari-nee here yet?” Yuuta asks as he greeted his other sister, and stepped over the threshold into the apartment’s entryway. Once in the entryway to the apartment, Yuuta took off his outdoor shoes and socks - open up the built-in shoes' cabinet situated in the entryway area and removed a pair of guests use indoor-slipper from within. After changing his shoes only did the teen stepped officially into the hallway of his mother’s apartment unit. 

“Nope, she called us earlier that she will be late. Her previous appointment overran, and that she probably will only reach around 11.55pm tonight.” Yumi responded with a shrug. 

“I see… do we have other guests around this evening?” Yuuta asks next, to put his plan into action - he needs to ensure total privacy. Hence, the reason why he is asking this question of his sister. 

“... No, I don’t think we are expecting any guests to join us tonight. Is there a particular reason behind why you are inquiring me of such information?” Yumi arched an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as she addressed her little brother. 

“Hmm… there’s something I need to speak to you and mom about, but I would prefer not having anyone else around to listen in on that?” Yuuta responded, in a questioning tone of voice. 

“I see… and do we have to wait for Yukari to arrive for the conversation?” Yumi prompted next, as they entered the living-dining co-shared space of the apartment. 

“Nope, she already knew… and hence there isn’t a need for her to be around for the conversation.” Yuuta responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“I see…” Yumi mused aloud, before calling out for her mother’s attention. “Mom, Yuu-chan’s here and he has something to speak to us about.” 

“I’m in the kitchen, dear~” came a woman’s voice behind the closed sliding door that leads into the kitchen space. 

The doorway that leads into the kitchen was initially opened up, but Hoshino Yuzu - Yuuta's mother felt no love for it and decides to install a sliding doorway to segregate out space instead. When it comes down to choosing the sliding doorway, the interior designer offers the choice of a glass sliding door but Hoshino Yuzu likes to keep her kitchen space her private domain and thus decides to go with an opaque sliding door that will block out the guests view of the kitchen to keep prying eyes out from snooping. 

Hoshino Yumi, who heard her mom's response then open the sliding door for a bit to poke her head through and asks. "What are you doing in the kitchen at this late in time? Yuu-chan has already taken dinner at his dorm, so he wouldn't need you to cook him anything." 

“It’s for Yukari, she says she didn’t have time for dinner just now and asks for something warm but light enough so she wouldn’t have trouble sleeping later.” Hoshino Yuzu, the 45-year-old mother of three, responded.

“I see… well, Yuu-chan says he has got something to speak to us about and preferably before Yukari-nee comes along. Is it possible for you to come outside for a while?” Yumi inquires of her mother, who is busy with the task of preparing udon noodles soup for her elder sister who is on her way over to rush for the last train for the day. 

“Sure, give me a minute… I’ll just turn the heat down to a simmer.” Hoshino Yuzu responded, before coming back out from the kitchen into the living-dining co-shared space of her apartment unit. 

"Alright, Yuu-chan… so what have you got to tell us so urgently that can't wait until later?" Hoshino Yuzu asks, turning her eyes towards her youngest child with a look of mild curiosity in her eyes. 

"Right… erm, this is awkward. So, before I start - can I just check something with the two of you?" Yuuta opens his mouth and closed it, wondering how does one come out of their sexual orientation aside from announcing it in a blatant form? 

"Yuu-chan quit beating around the bush and just say what's on your mind. I do have something boiling in the kitchen, so my time is kind of tight here." Hoshino Yuzu deadpan in response. 

"... What do you think of a same-gender relationship?" Yuuta squeezes his eyes shut and asks. 

“...” Silence as the mother and daughter shares a look among themselves, before turning their eyes on the only male occupant of the apartment at present. There was a moment of hesitation before Hoshino Yuzu took it upon herself to break the silence by asking. 

“Yuu-chan… are you asking us this because you are dating someone of the same gender at present, or you realized that you felt an attraction towards someone of the same gender and hence coming to the conclusion that you might be gay?” 

Yuuta blinked in confusion before asking, “Is there any difference between the two?” 

“In essence, perhaps not much difference… but if you are only feeling an attraction towards someone of the same gender, I would ask you to envision the idea of kissing and sleeping with the man in question. How do you feel about it? Does it makes you horny or were you disgusted by the idea? If it’s the former, congrats - you are most definitely gay. If it’s the latter… perhaps you are not gay, and your attraction towards the guy is just on the spiritual level. Now, if you are already dating someone who is of the same gender as you are… my next question is how serious are you with the boy you are dating?" Hoshino Yuzu asks, trying to analyze the situation for her confused son. 

“Mom… I think based on his present reaction; we can safely assume he is already dating the person he was attracted to by this point in time. There is also a high chance of them having kissed already if the redness in Yuu-chan's cheeks is any indication of his current relationship status." Hoshino Yumi smirked in response. 

“Ah… well, in that case - my next question for you is to give it a full consideration of the level of seriousness you feel for this beau of yours. Do you just see it as a fling? A relationship that will come to pass eventually, or is it something that you would wish to keep up with on a long term basis? Where do you see yourself in 10 years? Do you see yourself with this beau of yours building a life together, 10 years down the road? Last but not least, the most important question - do you see yourself wanting kids in the future?" Hoshino Yuzu then proceeds to ask several questions that had Yuuta's mind spiraling out of control, all of these were questions that the teen hasn't really given it much thought about. 

“Mom… I think what Yuuta needs now, isn’t a guideline on a 10-years future plan but whether or not his decision to date someone of his own gender would be supported by you.” Hoshino Yumi sweat-dropped when she hears the words tumbling forth from her mother’s lips, and upon the sight of the completely dazed-like expression on her little brother’s face - decides to step in and intervened. 

"Indeed. Well, at the present point in time, I can safely say that whatever Yuu-chan decided to do with his life, I will back him up with no questions. Still, I want him to give his future in the aspects of his relationship and love life a thorough think-through. The society is still quite conservative at present, so he would be up for a lot of challenges if he decides to settle down with a male partner in the future." Hoshino Yuzu responded as she turns back around into the kitchen to tend to her simmering dish on the stove. 

“Yuu-chan, are you okay? Mom’s words didn’t give you a concussion or anything of that sort, right?” Yumi snapped her fingers in front of her younger brother, to snap Yuuta out from his whirlwind of thoughts circulating in his mind following the end of his mother’s questions. 

"Erm... concussion – not really, it's just a lot to think about." Yuuta, having come out from his own head, shakes his head in response to his sister's inquiry. 

There was a moment of silence before Yuuta asks for clarification from his sister – Hoshino Yumi on their mother's stance with regards to his sexual orientation. "So, what does that mean actually? Is mom okay with me being gay and dating a guy or not?" 

"It basically means, our mom doesn't give a fuck about your sexual orientation. I think the reason why she asks you of those questions is to prepare you mentally for the challenges that lie ahead in life if you really intend to settle down with a male partner in the future. After all, not everyone is like dad and that godfather of ours. Speaking of, how much do you actually know about our parents’ marriage and divorce situation?” Hoshino Yumi then inquires Yuuta about the issue concerning their parents’ relationship to one another. 

“Erm... no, I don’t think so. Do you happen to know why?” Yuuta asks, partly out of curiosity since he could hardly inquire about such topics with the long-time lover of his father, constantly being around. Actually, Yuuta is quite interested in the logic behind how the long-time gay lover of his father ended up being the godparent to both his sisters and him. That, and also how his mother actually tolerated the idea of living under the same roof with the man-lover of her husband when they were still married to one another. 

“Not everything, but snippets of it – I do know. I sort of overheard mom’s conversation with our maternal grandmother a few years back during the Christmas family gathering over at our maternal grandparents’ home that has to do with the divorce issue." Yumi stopped mid-speech then because she sighted her mother exiting from the kitchen at that exact moment with a look of displeasure etched on the face. 

“Seriously... what is it with you kids and your eavesdropping habit? Are you two really that curious about the kind of relationship that I had with your father?" Hoshino Yuzu had a look of fond exasperation in her eyes as she surveyed her two kids in front of her with a similar look of sheepishness on their faces. 

Hoshino Yumi shared a look with her brother - Hoshitani Yuuta before they both turn towards their mother with a nod of affirmation. Upon the look on Yumi and Yuuta's face, Hoshino Yuzu sighed aloud before commenting. "Right… where should I start then?" 

"From the beginning perhaps… how did you and dad get together with godfather already in the picture? While the neighbors all thought Sato Mitsuru was employed by father dearest to help with the upkeep of the estate since he is always out of town, we all know that's just a bunch of bullshit tale told to them by father to the community to keep the nosy neighbors away from prying too much." Yumi decided to kick start the conversation by providing their mother dearest with some direction on how to go about the story recount. 

“Hmm… the beginning huh? Let's see, when did we first meet - I believed it was during our high school days. Our high schools are neighbors, just across the street and the school's let-out time is the same. The only difference, I'm in an all-girls school while he's in the all-boys school. Your godfather - Sato Mitsuru is already in the picture then, they were high-school sweetheart apparently. I was also romantically involved with a female partner of my own then… anyway, my family was a long-time acquaintance with the Sato family. Yes, that means I knew your godfather before your father - anyway, Mitsuru came to me one day asking me and my partner to join them on a double-date. The reason being your father has relatives of traditional mindset, and because your paternal grandfather has a strong network in the town where our high school was located. So, when your father and your god-father started to date one another - it wouldn't do for the people in town to see them out alone doing things that couples tend to do. Hence, Mitsuru came to me seeking assistance - so to the outsiders, it would appear to them that we are two couples out on a date which isn't too far off from the truth. The only differences lie in the actual couple being your father and your god-father, as well as me and that girlfriend of mine then.” 

"... Okay, and then what happens next? If godfather and dad have been dating since their high school days, how is it that you are the one who ended up married to dad?" Yuuta prompted next, now totally captivated by the tale. 

"Right, so we were always covering up for one another outside so we tend to do a lot of double dates. And then, there's this one occasion - we were out clubbing, and then our drinks apparently got tampered with. The memory was quite hazy, so it remained a mystery to date what exactly happens… but all we do know is we woke up in a love motel in the area completely starkers. By that… I actually meant all four of us, in the same motel room. Shockers, I know… but it's the truth. Anyway, it appears we may have ended up having group sex or something because three months down the road - I got pregnant with Yukari. Yes, your father is the biological father of Yukari - we did a DNA test at the end of the first trimester. Anyway, it would be scandalous to have a baby out of wedlock but then due to the no abortion rule in place for Japan, your father and I were forced by circumstances to get married under the insistence of our family members. Since we were both involved in a stable relationship with someone else then, we actually sat down and have a serious discussion on how to go about things after the marriage union. Hence, we kind of had an open relationship agreement in place before we wed. Of course, there are other conditions included in the agreement as well - such as keeping up appearance in public, etc, since your father and I both have jobs that tie us to the entertainment industry to a certain extent." Hoshino Yuzu then continued her story-telling, pausing every now and then for a sip of the whiskey drink she pours for herself from her whiskey collection that she kept stock in the kitchen of the apartment. 

“Wow... so the two of you actually had an open relationship?" Yumi whispered in awe, she knew such things existed but didn't think her parents used to be in one such relationship. 

“Yes, in essence, we do have an open relationship I guessed. Actually, I would say all of you were accidental products from the few rare occasions we actually slept with one another.” Hoshino Yuzu smirked then. 

“Accidental products?!” Yuuta couldn’t help but raised an eyebrow upon hearing the description used for their existence by his mother, as he repeated incredulously aloud. 

“Yes, accidental products. You already heard of how Yukari came about, so I guess now it’s time to hear about how Yumi came to be. Yumi... was essentially a product from us seeking comfort from each other to cope with the pain of loss. My lover of many years since high-school suddenly asks for a break-up citing about how watching Yukari makes her wish she could have kids of her own to dote upon, and for that goal alone she's willing to break off our relationship of five years. I was quite upset by the turn of events, and that is why I asked for you to think about whether you would want kids in future - son. I do not wish anyone to suffer the same fate as I did back then, albeit the situation differs. However, I wouldn't want you to break your boyfriend's heart one day just because you suddenly felt it necessary to have kids of your own. Not everyone is as accommodating as your god-father, and the only reason he is okay with my relationship with your father is only that he is both a dear friend of mine and that your father is the love of his life. It has always been your father's wish to divorce me, but he refrained from doing it because Mitsuru would be upset if a divorce was brought up for discussion without any valid reasons.” Hoshino Yuzu sighed inwardly as she thought of the irony that it was her ex-husband’s lover that actually glued them in a marriage for eleven years. 

“Oh... okay, so you mention I was a product from the two of you seeking comfort from one another to cope with the pain of loss… based on your last recount, I get that you broke up with your lover then. So, what about dad? I know it can’t be from a heartbreak since uncle Mitsuru is obviously still with dad up until this point in life.” Yumi prompted next, curious about the tale of her own conception. 

"Your paternal grandfather was the reason, despite being a traditional man… he cares a lot for your father. Likewise, despite the guilt of constantly lying to your paternal grandfather about the love he had for me when it's actually Mitsuru that held the key to your father's heart. Your father is quite a dutiful and filial son, so when your grandfather passes on - it goes without saying that your father is very much despair and depressed over it. Topping it off, Mitsuru was out of town for business reasons so it's only the two of us in the house the day following your grandfather's funeral. Throw in some alcoholic beverages, and seeing as your dad weren't 100% gay to the extent that he couldn't get it up when alcohol is involved… it's only natural that we ended up bedding one another. Either way, it's either I'm too fertile for my own good or his sperm is really efficient. Yumi was created and born from just that one-time attempt…that was the first time we actually recall what happened, since we practically could remember nothing from the time we created Yukari in that love motel after that dreadful night of clubbing. Needless to say, that puts us all off the idea of clubbing ever again." 

“I see… and how did uncle Mitsuru react when it was discovered that dad got you pregnant with Yumi-nee while he’s out of town?” Yuuta could not help but wonder… because really, if the situation were reversed - he’s quite certain he would be mad if he was in his godfather’s shoes. 

“... Oh, Mitsuru gave your dad the cold-shoulder treatment for the entire two weeks but eventually the cold-shoulder treatment thawed and they were attached together by the hips by the time I got over the morning sickness from carrying Yumi.” Hoshino Yuzu grinned at the memory that came flashing into her mind as she took the walk down the memory lane of her eleven years of marriage to the infamous scriptwriter - Hoshitani Yusaku. 

“I see… and what happens that led to the copulating between you and dad that brings Yuu-chan into the living since there’s apparently a 5 years gap in between, so I assume for that blank period neither of you slept with one another?” Yumi asks next, darting a look at her little brother as she asks mischievously. 

“Oh, that incident huh...” Hoshino Yuzu suddenly snorted aloud in response, as she thought back to the event that led to the procreation and subsequent birth of her son. 

“Mom, is that an amusing tale since your first reaction was to snort about it?” Yumi questioned, curiosity burning in her eyes as she probed further into the details concerning the conceiving of her little brother. 

"Right, so I'm sure you are aware of how your father writes the script for the film's production on a freelance basis and that elder brother of his is quite a well-known but eccentric film director?” Hoshino Yuzu prompted, looking at her two children with an amusing grin on her lips. 

“Yes, and...?” Yumi prompted, while Yuuta sighed inwardly as he braced himself for the onslaught of a juicy gossiping tale to come. 

“Anyway, there’s this one occasion that a local TV actress, I’m not giving names since I have no idea who it was... even after all these years. So, this actress wanted very much to clinch a role for the upcoming mini-drama production directed by your paternal uncle – Hoshitani Kosaku, back in the year 2000. However, since your uncle detests socializing events – he decides to send your father in his stead to attend the gala event." Hoshino Yuzu paused here for a minute to snort for a second time before she finally found it in her to continue the recount of her tale. 

“The funny thing is that this particular actress who wanted to be cast in the drama thought she could sleep her way in, if you know what I mean... so she attempted to seduce the ‘director’ without knowing that she had come onto the wrong person. So, anyway - your father's drink got tampered with without his knowledge until late into the night. Mitsuru wasn’t around, he was back home tending to Yukari and Yumi since we were both needed at the gala event. So, when your father felt the effects of that drug that heighten his arousal level, he proceeds to drag me into the first empty room he could find and deal with his little problem. Being husband and wife in the eyes of the law, nobody would say anything about us copulating in the middle of a gala event. Also, Mitsuru might be irked and annoyed by your father’s decision to bed me but he won’t get pissed off since it’s obvious that this time your father was a victim in a drink spiking incident.” 

"Of course, neither of us was surprised when I took a pregnancy test two months later to discover that I'm once again pregnant. Either way, Yuu-chan was so cute that he had literally everyone dote on him upon his birth. Anyway, since Yuu-chan was born five years apart from Yumi - it has been a long time since I took care of a baby hence it added a tremendous amount of stress on my mentality. Mitsuru, sensing my distress, allows me to take breaks frequently sending me off for a walkabout the neighborhood while he took care of Yuu-chan in my stead. That's when I start thinking about going back to work, which I later did under the encouragement of Mitsuru. During the period when I start attending new hair-styling courses to upgrade my skills as a hairstylist, I kind of start dating around again. For a while, it was okay… but you know sometimes it's hard to maintain control of oneself when passion and emotions are at play? Either way, it was just this one time I kind of forgot we were in public and I gave in to the desire of a kiss… which was then spotted by your father and the team of production crew he was working with. Seeing as it happens in front of half the crew working in the TV station then, all hell breaks loose from there." 

"That's when dad finally brought up the topic of the divorce?" Yumi asks since it has been mentioned earlier that their father always had the idea of divorcing their mother at the top of his head. 

"Actually, I was the one that broached the subject. I figure the tabloid news was the most effective way to come out to my family, so I did just that. Of course, I said I was bisexual since I obviously was married and had three kids from the union. I told your grandparents, which is my parents about how the spark just fizzled off and I do not wish to be trapped in a loveless marriage anymore. When in actuality, there wasn't a spark, to begin with between your dad and me - but they needn't know about that. When it comes down to the finalization of the divorce, I took Yumi with me after speaking to your father about how the middle child is always neglected and I do not wish that upon Yumi. Your father agreed, and so I packed up Yumi's things and have her moved out with me on the very next day." With that, the tale finally came to an end and both Yuuta, as well as his sister - Yumi, have a lot to digest. 

It was about that point in time that his eldest sister - Hoshitani Yukari, finally made her entrance into the apartment unit of Hoshino Yuzu. As the mother and daughter reunite with one another with a hug and a kiss there, Yuuta took that moment to sneak off into the bedroom that has been assigned for his use. The bedroom was the smallest room in the apartment and it opens up into the living room directly, but it was adequate for Yuuta who only resides here every now and then so he doesn't really need a lot of space for his storage. 

Yukari, on the other hand, would be bunking in with Yumi-nee in the bigger size bedroom. Of course, Yumi would get the bed since that is legitimately her bedroom… while Yukari-nee will get the usage of the futon instead. 

“So, have Yuu-chan informed you of his sexual orientation yet?” Yukari asks in a whisper as she addressed her sister, Yumi while her mother went to set up the futon in her sister’s room for her usage. 

“Yes, he did. Mom knows of it too.” Yumi responded with a shrug, as she handed the chopsticks over to her sister so the 23-year-old could eat the udon noodles that their mom had prepared specially for her after receiving the call about wanting something warm to eat. 

“And how did you two react to the bit of information?” Yukari asks next. 

"Not much of a reaction from me, our family is dysfunctional enough that I don't really give a damn about Yuu-chan's sexual orientation, to be honest. Come on, we have a 100% gay god-father who watches us more than our birth parents do most of the time in our childhood days. And then we have an 85% gay, 15% straight guy as our birth father and then a most definitely bisexual mother. I wouldn't be surprised to find myself a pansexual or asexual individual one of these days. So, having a gay brother isn't really that hard to stomach." Hoshino Yumi shrugged in response to her elder sister inquiry. 

“Indeed, and what about mom?” Yukari prompted then, interested to know how their mother took the news of their little brother being gay. 

"Mom is supportive, but give him a lot of things to think about," Yumi responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Ah… the infamous speaking from experience kind of speech eh…” Yukari nodded her understanding at that, and when she spied her little brother’s figure emerging from that small bedroom of his - she immediately calls out for the teen’s attention.

“Yuu-chan~ come over here and greet your dear sister, will you?” Hoshitani Yukari calls out to Yuuta, with her cheeks rosy red either from the warm food or from alcohol influence since there’s a tumbler of whiskey in front of the 23-year-old. 

“... Happy New Year, Yukari-nee.” Yuuta greeted and sighed inwardly when he felt his hair being ruffled by the half-intoxicated elder sibling of his. 

“Happy New Year, Yuu-chan~ now, when would we get to meet your beau in person?” Hoshitani Yukari quipped up then, a look of interest burning brightly in the pair of cobalt eyes which she had inherited from her mother. 

“... Why would you want to meet his beau in person, Yukari?” Yumi was confused by her elder sister’s words, and so she asks. 

“To see just what kind of guy he is, after all, our little brother has been surrounded by pretty guys all around but only he emerged the winner of Yuu-chan’s heart. Of course, I would want to meet him for myself.” Yukari exclaimed, grinning widely in response. 

“... I will see what I can do about it. I’m not making any guarantee at this point in time.” Yuuta sighed inwardly as he responded, as he wonders if his sister would be intoxicated enough to forget about this request comes the next day she wakes. 

“Oh, by the way – Yuu-chan, if you want to get this coming out declaration procedure over and done with. You can just drop a message on the messenger to your dad about your sexual orientation. I’m sure he doesn’t mind finding out in that manner, and if he has any opinions about it – your dear godfather Mitsuru is there to keep him in check.” Hoshino Yuzu reappeared in the living-dining co-shared space of her apartment unit then to comment on this, before adding as an afterthought. 

“And on the subject of the meeting of your beau, please do not bring him over to meet me unless you are very certain that your choice in life partner wouldn’t change with time. This rule applies to the two of you as well, boyfriend or girlfriend – don't bring them in front of me until you are ready to settle down, start a family or just to build a life together if marriage is impossible like in the case for Yuu-chan.” With that said, Hoshino Yuzu turns back towards the direction of the master bedroom intending to sleep off the whiskey influence that is still in her system. 

Yuuta ended up crawling into bed only half past midnight, due to his two sisters’ relentless attempts at wriggling information out of him concerning his relationship with his beau. Originally, Yuuta thought of sending the update to his boyfriend before he slept but, in the end, he dozed off before he could complete the message which results in an ultimate delay in providing the update to his concerned beau. 

[End of Flashback] 

"Argh..." Akatsuki groaned aloud when he woke with a stiff neck, a result of falling asleep on the dining chair with his head down on the dining table for a few hours. 

“Oomph!” The sound of a body hitting the floor draws Akatsuki’s attention towards the area where the sofa couch was, and he was greeted by the sight of Yuzuriha sprawling ungracefully on the ground having rolled off from the L-shaped sofa couch placed in the living space of the rented apartment of Ootori Itsuki. 

"Good morning, sleepyheads!" Ootori Itsuki greeted cheerfully as he throws open the curtains that blocked the morning rays from filtering through his apartment unit from the sunny balcony. 

“What time is it now?” Akatsuki groaned aloud as he asks. 

“8.30 am I believed.” Ootori Itsuki responded with a beaming smile. 

"Where are the rest?" Yuzuriha asks blearily, as he blinked the sleep out from his eyes. He distinctively recalled having arrived at Ootori's apartment unit sometime around 2 am, and they chatted for a while before giving in to the lure of sleepiness. While he took the couch, Akatsuki opted for a nap by laying his head on his arms atop the dining table... Sazanami seems to have requested a sleeping bag from the purplish-white haired teen for the sleepover, but Yuzuriha was too sleepy to listen carefully to the words exchanged between the duo then. 

"Saku-chan has gone home around 6.30am, his family is expecting guests today so he couldn't stay and wait for you to wake. As for Tsubasa, he went to get us breakfast from the cafe across the street." Ootori Itsuki responded with a grin. 

"Oh... argh, I swear this is the last time we are doing a shrine visit at 1 am." Akatsuki Kyoji grumbled when feeling the pain in his neck when he tried to turn his head. 

"Let me know if you need a cold press for your neck, I think I have one somewhere..." Ootori then turns towards Akatsuki and said. 

“Itsuki-nii, I’m back and where do I put the keys?” Just then, the sound of Hiragi Tsubasa’s voice was heard coming from the apartment’s entryway. 

"You can put it in the key bowl atop of the shoe cabinet," Ootori responded as he pulls the still sprawling figure of Yuzuriha up into an upright standing position. 

"Done - now, nobody has issues with the breakfast set from Doutor coffee house, right? Because that's where I went just now." Hiragi Tsubasa said, and that's the nearest cafe within walking distance. Albeit, Gusto is also within walking distance but that cafe is a little further out and requires a 15 minutes' walk from his elder brother's apartment unit. 

“Nope, so which morning set did you get for us all?” Ootori Itsuki asks. 

“Ham and Egg Salad Set – and iced tea for us all, I would ask for coffee but I’m not sure if anyone among us drinks them so I opted for iced tea instead.” Hiragi Tsubasa responded. 

“Iced tea is fine. ” Ootori Itsuki then said, before steering the barely awake figure of Yuzuriha into his bathroom with that new toothbrush they had gotten from the convenience store earlier in the day. 

Akatsuki then opts to brush his teeth using the kitchen sink instead, since the bathroom is currently occupied by Yuzuriha. About ten minutes later, Yuzuriha finally emerged from within the bathroom looking much more awake as compared to before. 

"Ootori-kun, sorry about messing up your living room and making it looks like a camping ground," Yuzuriha said after he takes a good look at the state of the apartment's living room space, with a sheepish look on his face. 

“It’s fine… this is all cosmetic issues, I will just clean them up later.” Ootori Itsuki responded with a shrug, before glancing towards his mobile device for the time again. 

“... You know, if you are so concerned about the issue - you can just text him yourself.” Hiragi Tsubasa finally said something about his brother’s constant looks of worry being directed to the mobile device after seeing it for the third time in a row since they sat down for breakfast at the dining table. 

“Hmm…? What issues?” Yuzuriha asks out of curiosity. 

"Hoshitani-kun is coming out to his family on his relationship with Ootori, and Ootori is obviously worried about how his beau's family members might react to the news." Hiragi Tsubasa eventually decides to spell it out for the green-haired member's benefits, besides it isn't as though the present members in this apartment unit has no idea of the fact that Ootori is dating Hoshitani Yuuta of 'Stardust'. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn, I meant to finish this at 7.30pm [SG time] on Sat… in the end, I finished at 9.59pm instead. Anyway, I’ll continue the next chapter from where I left off here in this chapter.   
So, apparently - Yuuta's come-out is quite smooth and totally no issues because his family is dysfunctional, to begin with. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, despite half of it being filled up with the family dysfunctional situation of the Hoshitani's XD 
> 
> Oh, anyway - I have the names for Yuuta parents’ now, and also the godfather who is also the lover of the father… as well as a blood-related uncle for Yuuta mentioned in this chapter. 
> 
> Hoshitani Yusaku - scriptwriter [freelance], father of Yuuta, Yukari, and Yumi, the ex-husband of Hoshino Yuzu, younger brother of Hoshitani Kosaku [film director], lover of Sato Mitsuru. 
> 
> Hoshino Yuzu - hairstylist [owns a salon in Ginza], mother of Yuuta, Yukari, Yumi. The ex-wife of Hoshitani Yusaku, a childhood friend of Sato Mitsuru. 
> 
> Sato Mitsuru - Godfather of Yukari, Yumi, and Yuuta. Lover of Hoshitani Yusaku since high school, a childhood friend of Hoshino Yuzu. Works as a web designer/developer, mostly work at home. Owns a web-design studio, that helps companies on a smaller scale to design their websites. 
> 
> Hoshitani Kosaku - Yuuta's uncle on father's side of the family, is an eccentric film director. 
> 
> Yes, Sato Mitsuru lived under the same roof as Hoshitani Yusaku [Yuuta, Yumi, Yukari's dad] for a very long time already, before the marriage of Yusaku and Yuzu [Yuuta's parents] even.


	47. Part 2 of the dysfunctional Hoshitani-Hoshino Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, apology for the late update [1 hour late today] *Dogeza*  
The update is late because I didn't manage to finish it up last night, and ended up dragging until this morning.  
In this chapter, it's a bit of everything. We have the continuation of the breakfast between the Kao Kai members sans Sazanami in Ootori's apartment.  
Then, we have the message exchanges between OtoHoshi... Yuuta and Stardust members etc.  
Of course, we also have Yuuta's coming out message to his dad and godfather via text, and a short scene to the private moments between his dad and godfather in Hokkaido.  
Ended the chapter with more OtoHoshi messages exchange ^^;;

“... Seriously, are we really going to speak of this over breakfast on the first day of the new year?” Akatsuki Kyoji groaned aloud in response, thudding his head on the dining table in the rental apartment of Ootori Itsuki. 

“Akatsuki-kun, it isn’t as though you could pretend their relationship isn’t real by not speaking about it at all.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion pointed out objectively to the orange-haired member among them at present. 

"Darn… I wish I had left with Sazanami when the train just resumes operation, at least I won't have to listen to such conversation over breakfast." Akatsuki lamented as he digs into his own set of breakfast. Seeing as Hiragi had gotten everyone the same thing for breakfast, the orange-head didn't bother checking and just grab one of the toasts set from the takeout carrier bag before reaching for one of the biodegradable cups that held the iced tea for himself. 

After watching Akatsuki's actions, Yuzuriha shrugged and decided to follow suit in the orange-head example by serving himself. Meanwhile, Hiragi took it upon himself to place a set of breakfast in front of his elder sibling since Ootori is likely too distracted to do it himself. 

"Eat, the hours are still early… I'm sure Hoshitani-kun will give you an update soon." Hiragi Tsubasa sighed aloud as he addressed his distracted looking sibling from the direction of the mobile device by pressing the toasted sandwich into the teen's hands. 

“Oh…thank you.” Ootori Itsuki blinked at the unwrapped sandwich in his hands, before glancing to the dining table where a cup of iced tea was placed in front of him. Seeing as he didn’t make it a point to collect the drink from where it was earlier, it could only be his younger brother’s doings. 

Hiragi Tsubasa sighed at the way his elder brother is behaving and thought, well… since Ootori isn't brave enough to inquire about his beau of the confession outcome. Hiragi supposed he would have to do something to set his elder brother's mind at ease, and thus he pulled out his own mobile device and dropped a text message to the miracle boy of 'Stardust' whom his elder brother is dating, personally. 

Hiragi: Hoshitani-kun, good morning. And I apologize if I woke you with this message... however, I am really sick of the way Itsuki-nii kept sneaking glances at his phone and hesitating over the idea if he should contact you himself to get an update on the situation following your plan to come out to your family about your sexual orientation. Is it possible for you to send him an update on the status at your earliest convenience?  
PS: Happy New Year, I hope your decision to come out with your sexual orientation didn’t put a dent on your family new year’s celebration plan. 

The message which was sent from the mobile device of Hiragi Tsubasa reaches the mobile device of Hoshitani Yuuta, just as the teen was brushing his teeth in the only bathroom of his mother's condominium apartment unit. Since the bathroom has a connecting doorway that leads to the bathroom where the tub is located and the toilet cubicle. The area where Yuuta was right now is what would be considered as the powder room, and since it comes equipped with double vanity space. Hoshino Yumi, who is also amid her morning routine was the first to notice the buzzing of Yuuta's mobile device. 

“Yuu-chan, your phone’s buzzing - is that a message or a call?” Hoshino Yumi inquires, while she’s curious to know who would be contacting her little brother this early in the day - she isn’t nosy enough to go snooping into her brother’s phone contents. 

“it’s a message from a senior at school.” Yuuta flicked a glance to the direction of his mobile device, and at one glance recognized the name of his beau’s twin brother. Hurrying to rinse out the toothpaste in his mouth still, Yuuta rushes through the rest of his morning routine before toweling his hands dry and reached for his mobile device that sat on the countertop of the vanity area. 

The sight of the message content had Yuuta nearly groan aloud because he was just reminded of a certain half-written text message that he was typing before dozing off completely the day before. Knowing how concern his boyfriend had been when he had first mentioned about his plan to come out from the closet to his direct family over the new year, he figured his boyfriend must have been behaving very restless if it had spurred the bespectacled senior to message him personally to remind about giving Itsuki-senpai an update of the execution of his coming out plan. 

Yuuta: My apologies, Hiragi-senpai. Please inform Itsuki-senpai that the update message is on the way. I was supposed to send it out yesterday night but I dozed off before I could finish composing the message. *Apologetic Emoji*  
PS: No, the confession of my sexual orientation did not put any dent into my family’s new year plan.  
PPS: Happy New Year to you too! *Smiley Emoji*

After hitting the send button to the message reply, Yuuta hurried to check on the messenger app to see if he had any more messages that arrive while he was not quite awake yet. A quick look had him noting down the several new year greeting messages from his fellow friends and teammates, including members of B-Project. He randomly selected a few that he deems necessary for an immediate response, and kept the other messages for later.

Hikarun: Yuutan, we have a New Year party at ‘MoonS’ apartment later this evening - are you able to come by? By the way, Happy New Year!

Yuuta: Happy New Year, Hikarun! I’ll need to check with mom to see if we have any plans, so I’ll come back to you later on this. 

Group chat of ‘Team Ootori’ 

Nayuki: Happy New Year! [Attached 20180101_Group Pic at Yushima Shrine. Jpg] My parents decide to bring us to Yushima Shrine for the new year, they are hoping that a visit to this particular shrine would help the twins in their studies for their final term's exams in January. 

Tengenji: Happy New Year! The girls look cute dressed up in kimonos, why aren’t you in kimono though?

Nayuki: Because kimono is troublesome to wear? Speaking of, Tengenji-kun… why were you messaging Yuki-chan late last night? Since when did you even get her number? *Frown Emoji*

Kuga: Happy New Year! [Attached 20180101_New Year Breakfast from Mom. Jpg]

Tsukigami: Good morning, guys! Happy New Year! Yes, Kerukeru… why were you messaging Na-chan’s sister late last night? I thought you were supposed to be busy with your Kabuki performance last night too? 

Yuuta: Yuki-chan is getting Kerukeru’s help in battling Geography, you weren’t aware of it - Na-chan?

Nayuki: O_O What?! Tengenji-kun is tutoring Yuki-chan? 

Yuuta: Yes, apparently it has been going on for quite some time already. At least, that's what Tsumugi said. But because Kerukeru is always busy, they only communicate via messenger with the screenshot of the questions - and since Kerukeru has a performance last night, it figures his response to Yuki-chan would be quite late as well. 

Tengenji: Yes, exactly… just what were you trying to imply - Tsukigami?! *Frown Emoji*

Kuga: I think he’s trying to mislead Nayuki into thinking that you are dating Yuki-chan. *Smirking Emoji*

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Speaking of, Hikarun says there’s a new year party tonight at ‘MoonS’ apartment - I’m not sure if I’m able to go yet. Can either one of you swing by for the party? Speaking of, who has the items from Ugawa-chan that needs the autographs of Kenken? 

Kuga: I have them, but I won’t be able to join the party tonight. We have some relatives visiting this evening, so I would need to help my mom out at home. I could pass the items to whoever is going for the party later though. 

Tengenji: I’m not going, the Kabuki stage play doesn’t end until tomorrow so I still need to work tonight. 

Tsukigami: I might go over, but it's uncertain yet. I have to double-check if my parents had anything planned. Come back to you in a jiffy. 

Nayuki: I'm going for the party, mainly to play escort for my two sisters who decide to swing by for the party. Apparently, Akemi-san invited them along. 

Noting that he had wasted enough time replying to the group chat messages of ‘Team Ootori’, Yuuta hurried to locate the private chat he had with his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki. After briefly looking through what he had typed in the message box last night but left unsent, Yuuta hurried to finish up at least the first part of the update message and send it off to his restless beau. 

Although he still has his coming out declaration message to compose and send it to his father via the messenger app, Yuuta decides that the message to his dad could wait until after breakfast. The more important thing now is to send an update to his worried boyfriend before Itsuki-senpai drove Hiragi-senpai nutters with his restless behavior. 

In the meantime, back in Ootori Itsuki’s apartment unit - Hiragi Tsubasa tucked his mobile device away before turning to address his restless twin by saying, “The update message is on the way it seems.” 

Hiragi's words seem a little random, but it managed to catch all three Kao Council members' attention immediately. Akatsuki was confused and was about to inquire what the bespectacled teen had meant when Ootori's immediate look of surprise and joy clued him in on the hidden meaning behind the bespectacled teen's words. Oh… so the words were meant for Ootori, Akatsuki Kyoji thought before shrugging and refocus his attention back onto his own breakfast set. 

“Tsubasa… how did you know the update message is on the way?” Ootori Itsuki asks, and while a look of surprise and joy crossed his features - his tone was most definitely confused. 

“Simple, I text him and he responded. Apparently, he fell asleep before he could finish typing the update message to you. He says he will do it shortly, and for you to have patience.” Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response to his elder sibling’s words. 

“Oh~ Tsubasa~” Ootori Itsuki crooned and then promptly leaned out of his seat to give his younger brother a hug of appreciation, he would have exclaimed that Tsubasa was a good bro aloud but the remembrance that they weren’t alone halted his words and thus only the hug was given. 

"Enough, now sit down and eat." Hiragi Tsubasa huffed in mock annoyance as he directed a stern look towards his elder brother before he redirects his attention to his own share of breakfast. 

It was another fifteen minutes before the mobile device of Ootori Itsuki chimed to alert him of an incoming message on his messenger app. Almost immediately, Ootori set the iced tea that he had been drinking back down on the dining table and reached for his phone that was sitting atop of the tissue box that was placed in the center of the dining table. 

Yuuta: Itsuki-senpai, good morning and Happy New Year!*Smiley Emoji* *Party Popper Emoji*  
I apologize for the delay in sending you the update with regards to my coming out of the declaration to my mom and sisters. I was going to send you the update before I slept the day before, but I guess I'm too tired that I dozed off halfway through the typing of the message and I didn't remember about it until Hiragi-senpai buzzed me minutes ago about your constant state of restlessness.

*Apologetic - person bowing deeply Emoji*

Right, as I'd mentioned before… Yukari-nee already knew about it so I decided to come out to my mom and Yumi-nee before Yukari-nee arrives and decides to do it in my stead. Hence, I did it the first thing upon entering my mom's place of residence. Yep, approximately ten minutes after I send you that last message telling you to nap before your scheduled shrine visit trip with the rest of the members from the Kao Council. *Sweat-drop Emoji* 

So, after coming out to my mom and Yumi-nee … I didn’t want to disturb your nap hence I decided to withhold sending you the update straight-away. I was, however, going to message you sometime at midnight since you would have woken up from your nap by then but I dozed off instead. *Apologetic - person bowing deeply Emoji*

Ootori Itsuki, upon reading the message, his first reaction was to heave a sigh of relief before he promptly types in a response to his beau. While the message from Yuuta fails to touch on the exact details of the coming out declaration, he could at least tell from the tone of the message that his beau's reveal had gone smoothly and thus there isn't a need for him to fret over the issue. 

Itsuki: Yuu-chan! Good morning and Happy New Year to you too! Thank you for having my best interest at heart, for not wanting to disturb my napping time. Still, I was quite worried about the lack of updates… you could have dropped me a line about updating me in detail at a later point of time though. It would, at least, indicate to me that you're fine and the situation isn't too dire. *Pouting face Emoji*

Regardless, I'm glad to finally receive a message from you albeit it is missing out on all the details. Nevertheless, judging from the tone in your message, I'm going to presume that your confession to your mom and sister about your sexual orientation has gone well? *Curious Emoji*

Yuuta: Erm… yes, the confession did go well. In fact, it was only for a few minutes - I went in and approached Yumi-nee to check if we had any guests around since I have something to speak with them in private about. Yumi-nee said they had no guests, so she helped collect my mom from the kitchen and well… I was planning to sit them down before broaching the subject cautiously but then my mom says she has something on the stove and wish for me to cut straight to the point. Hence, I ended up asking what they think of a same-gender relationship… and from there my mom makes her own connection to the reason behind me asking such a question. 

I'm going to censor and filter out all that random bits of details, but in short, neither my mom nor Yumi-nee had any negative reactions to our relationship so you can rest easy, Itsuki-senpai. *Smiley Emoji* Albeit, my mom also asks me a dozen questions that gave me a lot to think about - things like how serious I am when it comes down to our relationship, and where do I see myself in 10 years' time in the relationship aspects, etc. *Shocked face with exploding head Emoji* 

As for Yumi-nee, she didn't have any reactions to my confession at all, to be honest. She later kicks start the storytelling of my parents' relationship and how the dysfunctional situation of my family comes to be… yes, my family is dysfunctional. I am not telling you the details over a chat on the messenger app, this is something better to relate to you in person [in private] if you are really curious to know about it. 

PS: Oh, and I’m going to finish the confession by today. My mom is suggesting for me to tell my dad about me being gay and dating a guy over a message chat on the messenger app. So, that’s exactly what I’m going to do later… because really, by the time he’s back from his Hokkaido trip - school likely has resumed for me and I wouldn’t have the time to visit him and tell him in person by then.  
*Face with rolling eyes emoji*

Itsuki: O_O Your mom literally asks for a 10 years plan on the relationship aspects of your life, at this point in time?! So, what do you suggest to do? Shall we sit down and have a heart-to-heart discussion about our future anytime soon? *Thinking face Emoji* 

Hmm… your family being dysfunctional? That is something I would really be interested in finding out, perhaps you could tell me about it the next time you swing by my apartment unit for a date. We could watch another movie on the DVD, there’s a Tsutaya nearby that we could patronize for movies. Alternatively, we could re-watch some of the classic musical performances that I have in my DVD collections. Of course, we could also do nothing but laze around for an entire afternoon - the choice is yours. *Grinning emoji* 

And you are coming out to your dad about your sexual orientation over a text message? That’s rather impersonal, isn’t it? How do you think your father would react to such a message from you?  
*Raising Eyebrows Emoji*

Yuuta: Yes, my mom asks for a 10 years plan about the relationship aspects of my life. No joke, and while on it - she was saying that she doesn't want to meet you in person unless I am very certain you're the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.*Flushed face Emoji* 

She also said the same thing to my two sisters, I guess she's just saying this to avoid the possible scenarios of having to assist us to deal with any heartbreak episodes in future. *Shrug Emoji* 

So, nope… I’m not bringing you to my mom unless we are still very much in love and attached by the hips - 10 years down the road. 

Speaking of, my sister - in particular, Yukari-nee mentioned about wanting to meet you. *Sweat-drop Emoji* Would you be okay with the idea of meeting a member of my family, this soon?

As for how my dad would possibly react to my message of coming out over a text message instead of doing it in person. Honestly, I don’t know… but I don’t think it would matter much since my godfather who is also my dad’s long-time lover would be around to placate him when my message delivers - I don’t think I have much to worry about. Besides, it would be too much of a hypocrite for my dad to have any objections to my sexual orientation when he’s equally guilty of it.  
*Face with a look of triumph emoji* 

Right, I gotta go for now… time for breakfast with mom and my sisters - apparently. *Smiley Emoji* <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji* Since I can’t be there in person to greet you with a proper morning kiss, please make do with the emoji version of it. *Wink Emoji* *Cheeky Emoji*

Itsuki: Sure, I’ll chat with you later too. Enjoy your breakfast with your mom and sisters. In the meantime, I’m going to clean up my living room. Yuzu-chan kind of make a mess of my living room space earlier, they crashed at my place after the shrine visit. *Grinning Emoji*

PS: Any chance of us meeting up before the school term restarts? *Pleading face Emoji* I missed you already ... <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji*

PPS: I’m alright with meeting up with your sister or sisters [seeing as you’ve already met my brother ^_^], just let me know when and if possible, give me a heads-up if they are going to shovel talk me like your teammates from B-Project. 

Yuuta: Eh?! A meet-up before school restarts? I’ll need to check with my mom about the new year holiday plans; I will come back to you about this later. *Smiling face with blush Emoji* 

“So, Yuu-chan ... did you come out to dad about your sexual orientation yet?” Yumi inquires as she placed a plate of the American breakfast platter set in front of her little brother whipped up by her mom, earlier on in time. 

“Not yet, I am going to do that after breakfast. What time are we heading to the shrine for the new year visits?” Yuuta asks back in return, after thanking his sister for taking it upon herself to bring him the breakfast platter which he is originally supposed to collect himself from the kitchen. 

"Before noon, and then we can get lunch in the area as well." Hoshino Yuzu responded as she brought out the last two plates of breakfast platter to the dining table. And then, she turns towards her middle child and said. 

“Yumi, please go and get Yukari – tell her that the breakfast is ready, and make sure she didn’t doze off in the bathroom.” 

Both Yumi and Yuuta sweat-dropped at the mention of their elder sister dozing off in the bathroom, but they knew it wasn't too far-fetched since Yukari has never been a morning person as opposed to Yumi. "Right..." Yumi muttered under her breath as she dashes towards the direction where the only bathroom in the apartment is situated in search of her elder sister. 

While Yumi bustled off in search of Yukari in the bathroom, Yuuta took hold of the opportunity to inquire about the new year holiday plans. "So, mom - can I check what do you have in mind for us to do together this new year holiday period?" 

“Well… for starters, we have the shrine visit before noon and then we will go somewhere nearby for lunch. After lunch, I was thinking of doing some shopping in Shibuya … if you don’t want to tag along for our shopping trip, you can go ahead and make your own plans to meet-up with your friends. We would, however, be having dinner together as a family back here at 8pm since we didn’t get to eat together last night.” Hoshino Yuzu responded, observing how her son was noting down details in the calendar app of his mobile device as she speaks with a fond smile on her lips. 

"Okay… and what about tomorrow?" Yuuta asks next since his mom wants them to take dinner together as a family, he might only be able to swing by the 'MoonS' apartment after dinner time which means he would have to crash either at 'MoonS' apartment or head over to the apartment of 'Thrive' for tonight. The apartment of 'Stardust' is not usable due to the renovation works in progress, and that reminds him maybe he ought to meet up with whoever that has the items which require Kenken autographs so he could collect the items before he made his way over to the new year party at 'MoonS' apartment tonight. 

“Tomorrow dinner will be at the main residence of the Hoshino family, which meant at your maternal grandparents’ place. You are free to make your own arrangements for the first half of the day for tomorrow, although, I would say there is a 75% chance of your father sending you three over to pay a visit to his mother tomorrow morning. Since that has been what had happened last year… for that reason, Yukari has to cancel out on a breakfast meet-up with me in town. As for the 3rd of January, I don’t have anything planned since that’s when my salon in Ginza will reopen for business.” Hoshino Yuzu responded. 

Yuuta nodded, while he briefly runs through the possible timing he could set aside for a potential meet-up with his boyfriend before the school reopens for another term of studies and exams. Remembering the party at 'MoonS' apartment tonight, Yuuta starts scrolling through the group chat of 'Team Ootori' while he eats the hearty breakfast which his mom has prepared earlier this morning. Noting the fact that at least Nayuki would be going to the party had Yuuta relieved, because that meant he could technically bring his holiday schoolwork with him on the trip and they could discuss it amid the party or after the party had ended. 

Group chat of ‘Team Ootori’ 

Yuuta: Na-chan, have you done the holiday homework yet? 

Nayuki: Yes, do you need help with them?

Yuuta: Yep - I have some issues with the maths questions. Oh, and by the way - I have just confirmed that I can go to the party tonight but it will be quite late. My mom wants to have dinner with me this evening, and the dinner time is set at 8pm. So likely, I'm only able to reach the party around 9.30pm - I'll either get one of my sisters to drive me over, depending on who is sober by the time I need to leave for the party. Otherwise, I am getting a cab over. 

PS: Shuu-chan, I can meet you in the afternoon to pick up the items for Kenken’s autograph but I can’t go too far off since I only have like 2 hours of free time while my mom and sisters shop around in Shibuya. Can I meet you somewhere in the area, preferably close to the Yoyogi Hachimangu Shrine? 

Kuga: Sure, we can meet outside the community center - the building opposite the Inari Daimyojin. You know where it is, right? 

Yuuta: Yep, I know that place. We can meet there, say around 2pm? 

Kuga: *Okay Emoji* See you later, I’ll drop you a text to confirm your location if you weren’t anywhere in sight upon my arrival. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped at the latest message response from Kuga Shuu but didn't make any point to contradict the stoic member of his team. Seeing as there is quite a possibility of him waiting at the wrong side of the building since the building is quite big and had more than one suitable spot for a meet-up. 

After confirming the plans to meet up with Kuga after lunch, Yuuta proceeds to message his boyfriend about arranging a date for the next day. 

Yuuta: Itsuki-senpai, if you don't mind the tight time-frame… we could technically meet up tomorrow for a high tea session. We can't do lunch or dinner since I have plans with my family already, but high-tea should be fine. Otherwise, we can meet on the 3rd of Jan… except for an appointment with the stylist for ‘Thrive’ in the afternoon on the 3rd, I’m relatively available from late afternoon till evening. I need to be back home by 8pm on the 3rd though since I would need some time to pack for the return to the dorm on the 4th. Let me know when you would prefer to meet-up for a date, I’ll be sure to keep the block empty and available for you. *Smiling face with blush emoji*

Itsuki: Can we meet on both days? We could use one of it as a meet-up session with your sisters, and keep the other strictly as a private date setting? For high-tea, do you want it in a proper hotel high-tea setting or somewhere casual? Let me know so I can do some research into it. *Smiley Emoji* 

PS: I have decided to pick up driving and culinary skills in my free time, the driving class will be starting after my graduation from the Ayanagi Academy… but I'm starting off my cooking lessons from this weekend onwards under my mom's instruction. Henceforth, there will be no more Sunday dinner dates with you for the time being. You don't mind, do you? *Thinking face Emoji*

Yuuta: You know, that's a good suggestion to use one of the meet-up sessions for a meeting with my sisters. Yukari-nee does seem quite enthusiastic about meeting you last night, I'll see if she brings up the topic for discussion again later during lunch. If she does, I will likely invite her along for the high-tea session tomorrow. The time block available on the 3rd of Jan is longer than tomorrow's high-tea block, so it might be better to keep the 3rd of Jan for the setting of a private date between us. I will update you after lunch about tomorrow’s arrangement. For now, let’s fix a time to meet-up for our date on the 3rd of Jan. *Smiley Emoji* 

Itsuki: Okay, so tentatively we have a high-tea session arrangement for tomorrow with your sisters that’s on KIV and then a private date session on the day after tomorrow just between us. *Thinking Face Emoji*

Yuuta: Yep, that’s right. My appointment with the stylist of ‘Thrive’ is around 1.30pm to 3.30pm. I should be fairly available from 4.30pm onwards until 7pm, I need to be back at my mom’s place by 8pm so I can pack for the return to the dorm on the 4th of Jan. 

Itsuki: Okay, so we have like 2.5 hours together on the 3rd of Jan. I will think about the activities we could do for the date shortly, now, what is your availability time block for tomorrow supposedly the high tea session is confirmed? 

Yuuta: Between 2.30pm to 4pm. Also for 1.5 hours… *Sweat-drop Emoji* Sorry I don't have more time available to spend with you, *apologetic - person bowing deeply emoji* *sad emoji* *Grimacing face emoji*

Itsuki: It’s fine… I know you are busy, the fact that you are willing to accommodate my request for a date before school reopens is good enough for me. *Smiley Emoji* *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji* *Touched Emoji* 

Yuuta: *Smiling face with blush emoji* *Smiley Emoji* *Hugging Face Emoji*

“Yuu-chan, are you messaging your beau?” Yukari grinned as she probed at her blushing and blissful looking little brother, who was keeping his attention on his phone screen so much so that he has not noticed her presence on the sofa couch of their mother’s living space. 

"Ah! Yukari-nee…" Yuuta yelped in shock, as he turns wide startling eyes on his elder sister who is shooting him sly looks as she flicked her glance to his mobile device. 

“So, any chance of me meeting up with that beau of yours during the holidays?” Yukari once again brought up the topic of meeting the beau of her little brother for discussion, causing Yumi who is flicking channels on the TV on the other side of the couch to roll her eyes in exasperation. 

"Yuu-chan, do me a favor and arrange her to meet that beau of yours soon so she can hopefully shut up about it. Oh, while at it, do prepare yourself for her to ask some ridiculously embarrassing questions to your beau that is more than likely to make you wish you could be swallowed up by a hole in the ground." Hoshino Yumi turns towards Yuuta and said, her tone one of exasperation directed at their eldest sibling. 

Yuuta coughed twice before a hot flush crawls up his cheeks… as he promptly made the decision to not pry into the types of questions his sister has it in mind to ask his beau. Still, he felt it prudent to warn his beau of it - and thus he starts typing another message to his once instructing senior, and his boyfriend at present. 

Yuuta: High tea session is on tomorrow, Yukari-nee is most definitely coming to meet you. Not sure about Yumi-nee though, but she warns that Yukari-nee has a dozen embarrassing questions in store for you. Since Yumi-nee mention those questions are likely to make me wish for the ground to swallow me whole, I decided for the sake of my mental stability that it's better not to pry too much into it. Hence, you are on your own to deal with her questions tomorrow. I am not getting involved… *Flushed face Emoji* 

Promptly after sending off the latest message to his boyfriend, Yuuta decides to compose the coming out message to his father on the messenger app before the notion completely slips from his mind.

“Now, that’s quite a smug expression you have on your face … so, can I take it as your latest message weren’t directed to your beau?” Yumi inquires, upon noting the change of expression in her younger brother’s features. 

"Yep, the message I just composed and send out is directed to our father dearest. It's the coming out declaration message of my sexual orientation and present relationship status." Yuuta responded, a smug smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Ah… I see, so you have decided to go with mom’s suggestion - after all.” Yumi commented with a smirk. 

"Yes, well… it isn't my fault that he decides to go on a vacation trip with Mit-chan when I made the decision to come out about my sexual orientation, isn't it? Besides, he will only return from Hokkaido after the new year holiday period but the school term would have resumed by then. Throw in my other work commitments, I probably won't be able to get time off just to visit him and confessed to him about my sexual orientation. Therefore, mom's suggestion is quite appealing in my books… as for how he would react, well… I don't think it will matters much since Mit-chan is there to keep him cool and distracted." 

The three siblings of the Hoshitani-Hoshino household then blushed as they recalled how sickening sweet their father and their godfather could be in private. Their father is completely smitten by their godfather, based on their past experience - the best way to get their father to agree to something would be through the assistance of their godfather. If they bring up something that their godfather has agreed, high chances are that their father won't disagree with the plan. 

Like that time, when Yukari demanded a trip to the Sanrio Puroland when she was 8 years old. Instead of going to Hoshino Yuzu with her plea, she went to their godfather with the request. So, when their godfather brought up the topic for discussion over dinner that day - it goes without saying that their father had given in to the Puroland visit request for Yukari's birthday that year. So, on the day of Yukari's birthday - their entire family together with their godfather went to the Sanrio Puroland. 

Meanwhile, over in Hokkaido, the father of Yuuta – Hoshitani Yusaku, nearly choked on his morning coffee upon reading the message he had received on his messenger app from Yuuta. 

"What the...?!" Hoshitani Yusaku, coughed twice to cover up his shock and hurry to set the coffee mug down before he made a further mess of the coffee table of the hotel suite room which he had been using as a makeshift breakfast table. Apparently, in his shock, the 46-year-old man with dark chestnut hair had not only choked on his coffee but nearly overturn the entire beverage on his half-written script for a documentary film project he had recently taken up with the NHK group. 

"Yusaku... what is so shocking that causes you to react so dramatically this morning?" Sato Mitsuru, the long-time lover of Hoshitani Yusaku, could not help but quizzically raised his eyebrow as he inquires. 

“... There, have a look at it yourself.” In response, Hoshitani Yusaku handed his mobile device over to his lover for a look while he works on clearing up the mess, he had accidentally created on the coffee table of the hotel suite room which they were facilitating. 

Yuuta: Dad, good morning and happy new year~ Right, the ultimate aim of this message is to inform you that I'm gay. Yes, you read it right – I am 100% gay like Mit-chan is since I never once finds myself attracted to the girls in my class back in elementary and middle school ever! Oh, and before I forget... I'm dating someone at present, and yes – he knew of my double persona life. (^__^) v 

PS: Dad, do enjoy your Hokkaido vacation trip with Mit-chan ~ Tell him, I say Happy New Year to him too, will you? *Cheeky Emoji*

Hearing a snort coming from his long-time lover, Hoshitani Yusaku sighed aloud as he commented. “You find this amusing, don’t you?” 

“Well... it is kind of amusing, and really... I did warn you of the possibility of Yuu-chan being gay when he failed to express his interest and curiosity in girls upon hitting the puberty ages. Now, it just proves to show that my instincts were once again accurate. Besides, it would be rather hypocritic of you to disagree with Yuu-chan's choice of a partner in life when you did the same thing yourself.” Sato Mitsuru commented drily as he handed the mobile device back to his lover of thirty years, still counting. 

“There’s that... well, at least my father won’t be rolling in his grave since he passed on before Yuu-chan came along. To him, the family line is bound to continue through Kosaku as opposed to me... since when he passed, I only had a daughter and had appeared to be quite content at just one child.” Hoshitani Yusaku shrugged his comment as he finished up his lukewarm coffee in one gulp and brought it with him into the hotel suite attached bathroom for a thorough cleaning. 

“On the subject of parents, it seems mine has finally given up on the notion of me ever settling down. They had, in essence, decides to focus their energies on the grandchildren they had from my elder sister and brother-in-law from now onwards.” Sato Mitsuru said, sounding immensely relieved for once ever since he passed his 40-years-old birthday date. 

“... Are we seriously going to spend our thirtieth anniversary speaking about these issues?” Hoshitani Yusaku regarded his lover with dread, as he lamented in response. 

“Nope, definitely not ... I’ll say we spend the entire day in bed if we could. Unfortunately, you still need to work on your script work and I also have some web projects to work on. We could, however, get lunch and dinner together though.” Sato Mitsuru responded with a fond smile playing on his lips, as he pulled his lover in for a kiss. 

“That’s a nice idea... I’ll look up some nice restaurants while you work on your web project. As for my script work, it can wait... and now, I have a message to respond to that cheeky son of mine.” Hoshitani Yusaku grinned in response. 

"Correction, Yuu-chan is our son. I did my fair bit of raising him while you went on your travel trips, remember?" Sato Mitsuru could not help but remind his lover of how irresponsible the man had been at one point in time. Because, really... who on earth would leave behind a 9-year-old child and a 3-year-old toddler to go on a vacation trip that lasts for 25 days?! 

Thankfully, Yuzu had the insight to take Yumi along with her when she packed up her belongings in preparation for the divorce proceedings... so all Mitsuru has to do is to take care of Yukari and Yuuta while his lover went on a vacation trip to avoid dealing with the nosy relatives from poking their nose into the divorce proceedings and custody issues in relations to the kids.

“Right... sorry, my mistake. Yuu-chan is as much your son as he is my son… you did a very good job at raising him, so thank you.” Hoshitani Yusaku responded, planting a kiss on the lips of his dark-haired lover. 

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, Hoshitani Yuuta has just sat down for lunch with his mother and his two sisters when he felt the buzz of his mobile device. Withdrawing the said device from his coat’s pocket, he was met by the sight of a message from his godfather – Sato Mitsuru. 

Uncle Mitsuru: Happy New Year, Yuu-chan~ Your earlier message caused your dad to half-choke on his morning dose of coffee intake. *Smirking Emoji* Well, there isn't a need to worry about your dad reacting negatively to your sexual orientation bit of news, nor is there a need to worry about him not allowing you to date a guy. Since that would be hypocritical of him to do so. 

PS: He's slightly annoyed that you choose to message him about this, the least you could do is to call him and tell him personally was his exact words. He blamed your mom for suggesting this, and yes – we could tell it’s your mom’s idea. 

PPS: Your dad says to remind you about visiting your paternal grandmother tomorrow morning, bring your two sisters along with you on the trip. Also, he says he has no issues about you dating a boy as long as you remained discreet about it. 

Yuuta: Noted on the visit to grandmother’s place tomorrow. Thank you, Mit-chan for calming dad down... else I might be getting a lashing from him over the phone for breaking the news to him in such an impersonal manner. Yes, mom was the one to suggest the idea but it’s me who decides to go along with it. I mean, look at my schedules and his schedules... we aren’t ever going to be free for a meet-up in person over the next two months, at least. *Roll Eyes Emoji* 

“Yukari-nee, Yumi-nee – clear out the block for tomorrow morning, we are going to visit grandmother Hoshitani for the early afternoon part of the day. Likely, she will keep us around for lunch... so, mom – we will see you for dinner instead. You can save the hassle of cooking us lunch..." Yuuta glanced up from his mobile device to address his two sisters and informed his mother of the latest event that came up on their new year holiday schedule plan. 

“Hmm... okay, I’ll be over at your maternal grandparents’ place of residence for the entire day tomorrow then.” Hoshino Yuzu nodded, having no issues with her kids paying a visit to their paternal grandmother. 

“So, Yuu-chan~ any updates on the high tea session for tomorrow with your beau?” Hoshitani Yukari then grinned at her brother as she asks. 

“... You’re so eager to meet him?” Yuuta felt his eyebrow twitching as he voiced his query across to his eldest sister. 

"Of course, I'm sure you would try to meet him at least once before the term resumes for school, again. This is usually what couples in love tend to do, after all." Yukari smirked in response, especially when she noticed the reddening cheeks of her little brother. 

“... The high-tea session is on for tomorrow, Itsuki-senpai asks whether you want to meet in a casual setting or a formal setting venue for the high-tea.” Yuuta sighed as he responded, redirecting his focus to the private chat conversation he had going with his boyfriend to discuss the high-tea meet-up session for the next day. 

“Ah… can we do it at Captain Cook? It’s in Hiroo, the pricing for the high tea session is quite reasonable too. So it won’t break his bank, therefore Yuu-chan~ you can rest easy about it.” Yukari then hurried to suggest, going to the extent of doing a search on the mentioned high-tea restaurant on her mobile device and showing it to Yuuta. 

"... Alright, send me the website address. I will forward it to him for a look if there isn't an issue on his side - that would be the place where we will meet for the high-tea session." Yuuta responded with a sigh. 

Yuuta; Itsuki-senpai, if you have yet to decide on the high-tea restaurant. My sister suggested this place [Insert website of Captain’s Cook in Hiroo, Tokyo] - she says the high tea service is good and affordable, so it won’t break your bank. 

Itsuki: Thanks for the suggestion, I will check it out shortly. Any updates on your dad’s reaction to our relationship? *Curious Emoji*

Yuuta: Right… I nearly forgot, godfather, text me earlier and say they're okay with it. However, dad wants us to be discreet in public. *Face-palm Emoji* 

Itsuki: Any chance of me getting a shovel talk from him? *Thinking face Emoji*

Yuuta: Nope, he’s too paranoid to do anything of that sort in public and considering he has been living in the closet and keeping his relationship with godfather a secret from the outsiders over the past 30 years… I’ll say the only chance of him giving you a shovel talk is if you are in his house. 

Itsuki: Noted. I'll talk to you later, need to do some spring cleaning in my apartment. Mom came over without an invitation and was nagging on my lack of insight to clean up the place regularly. *Sweat-drop Emoji* 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today, but I didn’t have time to complete it yesterday. Sorry for the late update as well… *Dogeza* 
> 
> I hope this chapter is okay? I continue with the messages exchanges between OtoHoshi, and I had a part of Yuuta’s dad and godfather in the chapter as well ^^;; I’m going to work on the floor-plan of Yuuta’s mom place shortly… and I’ll see if I could get it out tomorrow or something ^^;;


	48. High Tea with Hoshitani siblings at Captain Cook & a confession of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this chapter ...   
Ootori's mom took him for a shopping trip for kitchenware :D  
Message exchange between OtoHoshi is a guarantee :P  
It also features a chat message between Yuzuriha and Sazanami as they analyze and made an educated guess on Ootori and Hiragi relationship, Akatsuki is living a life of constant denial XD so he isn't included :P  
Ootori got a bit nervous about meeting Yuuta's sisters ^^;;   
Of course, more blushing from dear Yuuta and one of his message actually prompt the start of a video call from Ootori that ended as a heartfelt confession :P 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy this chapter XD

“Itsuki, we are going kitchenware shopping.” Ootori Tsuzuki announced out of the blue, around 4pm in the afternoon of the 1st of January, 2018. Of course, this announcement came after she had inspected each and every corner she could find in the apartment that she had gotten her lazy son to clean up, and finally deems them to be in satisfactory condition. 

“Huh?” Ootori Itsuki blinked, wasn’t it just spring cleaning earlier on? Why is his mom suggesting a shopping trip of kitchenware all of the sudden? 

"Weren't you talking about wanting to pick up cooking lessons from me? Unless you want to travel to Shinozaki every weekend, you need to transform your kitchen into a more functional space. At present, you are lacking even the most basic cooking and kitchenware in your kitchen. Your cabinets are mostly bare, except for some bowls and plates that I insisted on you to get when you first moved into the apartment. You only had a kettle for boiling water, some mugs and cups for the preparation of beverages when you have guest over. There isn't even a decent pot or a pan in your kitchen, let alone the proper cooking utensils. Just how do you intend to learn cooking when you don't even have the basic equipment in place?! Hence, we are going shopping!" Ootori Tsuzuki announced, fixing a stern look on her son to silence the teen's protests. 

“Oh… okay then, where are we going for the shopping trip then?” Ootori Itsuki inquires, as he made a move for his room intending to get himself dressed for the shopping trip. At present, he’s dressed in a set of comfy lounge-wear of fleece materials he had gotten from UNIQLO which is good for home casual use but not for a trip out to town. Henceforth, getting a change in his attire is most definitely necessary with his mother’s declaration to go on a shopping trip. 

“Ebisu in Shibuya, the Harvest Kitchen Store.” Ootori Tsuzuki responded as Itsuki headed into his bedroom for a change in attire. 

Itsuki: Yuu-chan, going shopping with my mom in Ebisu Shibuya - apparently she finds my kitchenware severely lacking decides that a shopping trip to the Harvest Kitchen Store for kitchenware is necessary. Do you know anything about the store? Anyway, I doubt I would have time to research other possible high-tea venues, so I think it best to just go with your sister's suggestion to have the high-tea session at Captain Cook instead. So, what do you say about meeting at 2.30pm outside the restaurant tomorrow? 

Yuuta: Sure, 2.30pm outside Captain Cook in Hiroo, Tokyo tomorrow then. I'm going with my sister, so there's no need for you to pick me up from the train station since Yukari-nee would be driving. I'll be in Yoyogi, Shibuya today (^_^) with my mom and sisters. I'm also meeting up briefly with Shuu-chan to collect some items from him, later … likely, we won't get a chance to meet today since Ebisu and Yoyogi are like 1 hour away on foot. The Harvest Kitchen Store in Ebisu, Shibuya is a good place to go for kitchenware shopping. My mom loves that store apparently, claiming it one-stop station for all necessary kitchenware. So, perhaps it would be the same for your impending kitchenware shopping trip? 

PS: Speaking of, I forgot to ask before… but why did you decide to pick up cooking skills atop of driving out of the blue? And in response to your earlier question, I don’t mind to cut down on the Sunday dinner dates - in fact, I would say keep to your routine of the Sunday dinner sessions with your parents. 

I'd heard from Hiragi-senpai that you have been skipping out on these dinner sessions with your parents, to have dinner dates with me on Sunday. Let it be known that I'm not pleased with this particular decision of yours, however, I will let it slide for now if you promised not to skip out on your family dinner for me - ever again. Now, I will try to keep my Saturday evenings free and available for our weekly dinner dates for the coming year - but no guarantees yet, okay? I need to coordinate with a few parties to achieve that, anyway, I'll try to finalize my schedule for the next two weeks and send them to you before the end of the winter break. 

In the meantime, I will see you tomorrow at 2.30pm outside Captain’s Cook for the high tea session with Yukari-nee in tow. *Smiley Emoji* <3333

Itsuki: Oh… Harvest Kitchen is a one-stop station for the kitchenware? Okay, that doesn't sound too bad… I was worried about my mom dragging me from store to store to pick out kitchen utensils and cookware, to be honest. *Grimacing Face Emoji* 

Eh…?! Tsubasa told you I skipped out on the weekly family dinner sessions with my parents to have dinner dates with you?! O_O *Apologetic Emoji* I had noted on your displeasure on this, and I promised not to do it again. 

PS: Yuu-chan, if you are unable to adjust your schedule to accommodate Saturday dinner - don't force it. We can keep to weekly lunch dates for the time-being, alternatively, we can do weekend lunch too if dinner dates are really not possible at this stage. Take care, my love~ <3333 I shall wait patiently for your schedule for the next two weeks to arrive *Grinning Emoji* 

After a quick meet-up session with Kuga Shuu outside the building of the community center in Yoyogi, Yuuta hurried to text Osari Hikaru about his coming to the party but it will be quite late in the time since he's taking his dinner at home before swinging by. Next, he also texts his blue-haired teammate from Thrive checking to see if the fellow teammate would be attending the party at 'MoonS' or not? Since he does have several items that require the man's autograph. 

Yuuta did all of these in a cafe named Cafe Nine, which is about a 5 minutes' walk from the community center where he had his brief meeting with Kuga Shuu. Apparently, his sense of direction was so bad that his mother refuses to allow him to try and locate them in the busy shopping district of Shibuya fearing that he might lose himself amid the flock of shoppers. Instead, he was instructed to pick a cafe where he was and send them the address, they will come over and meet up with him after their shopping trip. 

The kitchenware shopping trip which Ootori Itsuki went on with his mother ultimately took about three hours to complete. In the end, the mother and son ended up taking their dinner in the neighborhood of Ebisu, Shibuya since it’s getting slightly late for a home-cooked meal by the time their shopping trip for creating a functional kitchen in that barely equipped kitchen of Ootori Itsuki’s rental apartment came to an end. 

“Mom, is it okay to ditch dad for a dinner with me on the first day of the new year though?” The purplish-white haired teen inquires when Ootori Tsuzuki ushered him into a cozy looking cafe near the Harvest Kitchen Store in Ebisu, Shibuya for their dinner session. 

“Your dad is off to your uncle’s place for dinner, I’m not too keen to join him on the trip hence I decide to swing by your place for the day. Although, I don’t have anything negative to say about your uncle as compared to that annoying aunt of yours… I don’t really have any common topics to speak about with your aunt-in-law too. The silence can be a little too stifling, so I spoke to your dad about visiting you instead. He agrees, and thus here I am.” Ootori Tsuzuki responded, with a casual shrug of her shoulders. 

"Oh… so that's why you appeared out of the blue on my doorstep, this afternoon." Ootori Itsuki commented, as realization finally sets in on him after he spends half the afternoon thinking about why his mother suddenly felt the need to do an impromptu visit to his place of residence. 

“Indeed, now - have a look at the menu and tell me what you would like to have for dinner this evening.” Ootori Tsuzuki said as she handed the menu of the cafe over to her son, and the topic of discussion was finally switched to their dinner menu selection. 

Meanwhile, Yuzuriha Christian Lion, who finally ended a call to his friends and relatives residing in France grinned as he starts a new thread of message to his friend - Sazanami Sakuya over the strange dynamics between two of their friends - Hiragi and Ootori. The dynamics between the duo has been bugging him for some time now, but he was content to maintain his silence in favor of observing more… until the event of this morning unfolds. 

Yuzuriha: Saku-chan~ guess what?! *Playful Emoji*

Sazanami: … What? 

Yuzuriha: Ootori gave Hiragi-kun a hug this morning!   
[Attached 20180101_Video 01 - Duration 0.20] 

Sazanami: Okay… and? *Raising Eyebrow Emoji*

Yuzuriha: Don’t you think it strange? *Grinning Emoji*

Sazanami: *Sigh Emoji* Yuzuriha, I’m not so free to keep looking at the phone every 5 seconds. I have guests over at my house, it’s impolite to ignore them in favor of the phone so can you please make this conversation quick? 

Yuzuriha: Oops, sorry - I forgot you are always busy over the new year. *Apologetic Emoji* Anyway, I’ve been observing how Hiragi and Ootori behaved around one another for the past few months… I’m not sure if you’d noticed but it seems something in the way they interacted had changed as compared to the time when we were in the 1st and 2nd year of high-school?

Sazanami: Hmm… now that you’d mentioned it, they do seem quite chummy with one another these days. Come to think of it, Ootori’s way of addressing Hiragi had also changed from the family name to the given name… when did it start, again? *Frowning Emoji*

Yuzuriha: Exactly! It starts about the same time Ootori-kun was taken off the star-team project if I’m not mistaken, we didn’t even notice the change in his way of addressing Hiragi-kun. Apparently, we got too distracted by his flirting acts around his beau to notice other things it seems… *Sweat-drop Emoji* 

Sazanami: Yes, that does seem to be the case… and you were saying Ootori gave Hiragi a hug this morning? What was the cause of the hug? 

Yuzuriha: Ah… apparently, Ootori-kun's beau was coming out to his family over the new year holiday so Ootori-kun was very restless and uneasy about it. Hiragi-kun seems to think it his job to message Hoshitani-kun about Ootori's state of restlessness and got the miracle boy to alleviate Ootori-kun's uneasiness. The act obviously had Ootori-kun so touched and decides to bestow a hug on Hiragi-kun.*Grinning Emoji*

Sazanami: *Face without mouth Emoji* Why is it that Hiragi always seems to know what’s on the mind of Ootori? 

Yuzuriha: Eh?! O_O Now that you mentioned it, those two always seem to be able to tell the thoughts of one another without the need to converse. Sometimes, all they need to do is a second of eye-contact and they immediately knew what to do next… 

Sazanami: For cousins… they are awfully in sync. Wait, they shared the same birthday date… do you think they might be… no, wait, if that's the case why are they given different family names? 

Yuzuriha: Holy shit~ you don't think they are twins, do you? Actually, if they were indeed twins then everything makes sense. The reason why they are given different family names aside, this is something we are not supposed to pry into - I don't know about you, but I don't fancy a trip to the school director's office just because we figured out something we shouldn't. 

Coming back to the possibility of them being brothers, to have different looks - they must be fraternal twins and each of them taking after the looks of one of their parents. And since Hiragi ended up as the heir of the head family, I assume that's because he's the one to inherit the traits of the Hiragi family in appearance. That also will explain why Hiragi felt the need to buy things for Ootori's parents because they are his parents too. And the nagging he is always subjecting Ootori-kun to… Oh gosh, those nagging XD 

Sazanami: I’m glad the idea amuses you so much… now the question is do we get our suspicion confirmed? 

Yuzuriha: *Thinking face Emoji* Hmm… good question, I'll say we keep our suspicion to ourselves for the time being. I doubt either of them would confirm our suspicions for us that easily. 

Sazanami: Right, now can I proceed to ignore you for the rest of the evening? 

Yuzuriha: Sure, sure… go ahead with your entertaining of your guests. I’ll find something else to occupy my time for now.

Ootori Itsuki parted ways with his mother at the Ebisu station, while he lugged the shopping bags with him back to his apartment unit in Ochanomizu, Kanda and his mother set off for their family home in Shinozaki, Edogawa. 

Upon arriving back at his rented apartment unit, Ootori Itsuki promptly set the purchases down on the kitchen countertop and start getting his newly purchased kitchenware organized and stashed away in his kitchen cabinets in a neat manner. He knew his mother would likely conduct a spot-check on his kitchen when she came by this weekend to give him his first official cooking lesson in this kitchen of his - so, it's best to keep everything away nicely and neatly arranged in his empty kitchen cabinetry. 

Having never organized a kitchen before, Ootori Itsuki took to the idea of conducting an internet search on the best way to keep a kitchen organized. By following the steps listed, Ootori finally managed to get this kitchenware and cook-ware his mother had purchased for his kitchen this afternoon to fit nicely into his mostly empty cabinetry space. He kept the pots and pans which his mother had insisted upon him buying in the lower cabinet on the side of the kitchen where his stove-top unit was placed. The cutlery sets go into one of the drawer units on the same side where the stove-top unit was, likewise for the cooking utensils. As for his mugs and cups, it went into the few top cabinets which he has lined the walls on the opposite side where the kitchen sink was. As per his mother's suggestion, he had left the top two cabinets that sit by the side where his fridge stood and the bottom two cabinets as well as the four drawer space empty of items. These areas will be his future pantry area, where food is supposed to go into them. 

Obviously, today's shopping trip comprises only the stocking up of the kitchenware and cookware, as well as some storage containers that might come in handy during this weekend. The food, on the other hand, wasn't covered. His mom had said that she would send him a list of groceries and ingredients list to shop for when the weekend approached, so for now just leave it be. 

At present, the only source of food Ootori had in his fridge was the chocolates his younger brother had got for his beau… and some convenience food purchased from the convenience store to be used as a mid-night snack. Of course, fruits like apples and beverages such as orange juices could also be seen in his standard size kitchen fridge complete with a top-mount freezer compartment space.

Once the 18-year-old was done with the organization of his kitchenware and cookware, the purplish-white haired teen spends a bit of time to dwell on what he should do next to occupy his time. Messaging his younger brother is not an option since Tsubasa is likely busy with whatever socializing events their grandfather had planned for tonight. As for the messaging of his beau, that would have to wait since his beau is likely busy at the present point of time. Besides, it isn't as though he could ask his beau about what he needs to prepare for the meeting of Hoshitani Yukari - right? 

With a shake of his head, Ootori Itsuki decides to take a bath for now. Hopefully, the bath would help to calm his busy mind down and to help him prepare for the impending meeting with the sister of his dear Yuuta-kun. 

After spending the entire hour soaking in the bath, Ootori Itsuki left the bathroom with his mind completely refreshed. He then entered the privacy of his bedroom and turned on his laptop, once the laptop was fully booted up - the purplish-white haired teen promptly keyed in the website address of the restaurant - Captain Cook to take a look at the afternoon tea menu available this season. 

The afternoon tea menu served at Captain Cook comes complete with scones with strawberry jam and clotted cream, a selection of sandwiches, lemon cake, macaroon, seasonal fruit tart, mille-feuille style dessert, meringue dessert, fruits jelly, muesli custard parfait and a refillable tea from their premium tea menu. All this only costs 3,850 yen per person, no wonder Yuuta-kun’s sister claims that getting high tea in this place wouldn’t break his bank. 

The next day, Ootori Itsuki was up by 7am despite only having gone to bed at midnight. The high-tea session was scheduled to take place at 2.30pm, but he was feeling jittery since morning and that was the reason why he wakes up an hour ahead of his usual schedule when there isn't school to attend. Captain Cook is casual enough that there isn't a need to dress formally for the occasion, but still, Ootori finds himself searching through his entire wardrobe for something suitable to wear to the high tea session. 

Ootori: Yuzu-chan! Help! *Pleading face Emoji* *Distressed Emoji*

Yuzuriha Christian Lion sweat-dropped upon the sight of receiving a message from Ootori Itsuki at freaking 7am in the morning. Honestly, he had just ended a call with a relative of his in France and was just about to crawl into bed… so he really wasn’t in a mood to handle a distressed Ootori Itsuki but he also knew his phone may get bombard by messages if he didn’t respond and thus, he decides to humor the distressed Ootori Itsuki for a bit before finding an excuse to end the conversation. 

Yuzuriha: Yes, Ootori-kun? What’s causing your distress at 7am in the morning? *Raising eyebrow Emoji*

Ootori: I’m meeting Yuuta-kun’s sister for afternoon tea later today, but I don’t know what to wear for the occasion! >_< 

Yuzuriha: Where is the place of the high tea session? Is there any dress-code in place for the venue? 

Ootori: Captain Cook is the venue for the high-tea session, and no - there’s no dressing code in place. I’ve checked, but what do you think is suitable for a first time meeting with a family member of the person you’re dating? 

Yuzuriha: Why are you asking me this?! I don’t even have a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend… *face with cold sweat emoji* 

Ootori: T_T I don’t know who to ask… 

Yuzuriha: *Face-palm emoji* Whatever you choose to wear, don’t go overboard. Since Captain Cook does not have a dress-code in place, opt for something leaning towards smart casual. Do not dress too formally, you are just meeting your beau’s sister - not the parents’ of your beau. And it is high tea in a public place, not at their place of residence… there isn’t a need for you to panic or stress over the idea of the meeting so much. Likely, they just want to know what kind of guy their family member is dating… so just keep cool, and you’ll do fine. 

PS: Act like your usual self would do, don’t freak the miracle boy out by behaving too out of the norm [your standard of norm = not being overly formal]. 

Ootori: Okay, I’ll try… [Attached 20180102_image 01. jpg] - would something like this do for the meeting? 

Yuzuriha: Hmm… let’s see, dark polo top on the inside with a matching scarf, complete with corduroy jacket in a lighter shade. I don’t see why not, go ahead and dressed in this manner. Although, isn’t this a little too early to be dressed up for the high-tea meeting? It’s only 7am in the morning, Ootori-kun.

Ootori: I know… I just want to have something picked out first. Thanks, Yuzu-chan for the suggestion, I'll leave you to your beauty sleep now. 

While Ootori was feeling edgy as he prepared for the afternoon tea meeting with his beau and his beau’s sister - Hoshitani Yukari. The siblings from the Hoshitani-Hoshino household are getting ready for their visit to their paternal grandmother’s house. 

"Mom, please make my coffee extra strong." Yukari requested as she tried to keep her yawning at bay - this is the problem of not being a morning person. Hoshitani Yukari could literally doze off anywhere within minutes if she has to wake up earlier than her usual active hours. 

“... Yumi-chan, it might be better if you drive them over to your grandmother Hoshitani’s house for the day.” Hoshino Yuzu instructed, with her eldest daughter yawning every five seconds - she wouldn’t entrust the task of driving to Yukari ever. 

"Okay, it looks like I'm joining the high-tea session - after all." Hoshino Yumi turns towards her little brother and snickers. 

"Indeed, seeing as grandmother Hoshitani resides in the Chiba prefecture - we definitely need to drive our way over. And Yukari-nee is obviously not in the state of driving anyone at present, you would have to take up the role of the chauffeur… but that would mean forgoing the idea of driving your own vehicle. Which also meant you would be tagging along with us for the afternoon tea… at Captain Cook, unless you are open to the idea of taking the train back from Hiroo to where mom was?" Yuuta commented in response. 

“Nope, I definitely do not want to take the trains over… so I guess I am going with you two to the afternoon tea session for the meeting of your beau, after all.” Hoshino Yumi rolls her eyes in response to her brother’s suggestion of having her take the public trains transport, which she detested due to the crowd that uses the services. 

Yuuta: Itsuki-senpai, good morning <3333 *Kiss Emoji* Just to give you a heads-up, Yumi-nee is also joining in for the afternoon tea session. 

Itsuki: !!! Yuu-chan~ Good morning! *Kiss Emoji* <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* Okay, so I get to meet both of your sisters today ●﹏● To be honest, my palms are kind of sweating from anticipation. *Sweat-drop Emoji* 

Yuuta: Lol~ was that nervousness I detected from you, Itsuki-senpai? So, you do get nervous eh? I thought you are the type that took everything in stride. :P 

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~ Of course, I do get nervous from time to time. Like that time I came out to my parents, I was about to pull a ‘Shout and Run’ stunt because I wasn’t sure of how they would react then. And since, I have absolutely no idea what kind of questions your sisters would have in store for me … it’s only natural that I feel somewhat nervous over the meeting. 

PS: Your sisters wouldn't ask for any long term plans like your mom, would they? Should I prepare a proposal for a 2 years plan for them? I doubt I can plan 10 years ahead without speaking to you about them first… but a short term plan, I may be able to wing it. 

Yuuta: LMAO~ <3333 Oh, Itsuki-senpai - I could hug you right now. How are you not freaking out over the idea of making long term plans for the future? We have only just started dating for a few months, after all. Isn't it the norm for people to freak out when a 10-years' plan was brought in for discussion by the parent of the person one is dating? Why is it that your reaction differs from the others, again? *Curious Emoji*

PS: Nah… don’t worry, my sisters are not my mother. I doubt they want to see an outline of a short-term or long-term plan you had in mind for our relationship to take. <3333 Although, Yukari-nee’s questions are bound to be embarrassing, so please be mentally prepared on this. 

PPS: Although, I’m curious… why a 2 years plan in specific? *Confused face Emoji*

Itsuki: *Grinning Emoji* *Smiley Emoji* That’s because I already have a 2-years plan in mind for us… *Flushed face Emoji*

Yuuta: *Raised Eyebrow Emoji* You do? Can I take it as - there will be no break-up episodes for the next 2 years to come? 

Itsuki: *Shocked Emoji* Yuu-chan, how could you say that!   
Of course, there wouldn’t be a break-up episode to come for us in the next 2 years. *Confident Emoji*  
I'm even trying to work towards the idea of having you move in with me, preferably in 6 months if I were, to be honest. (∩ё∩) (／≧ω＼)

Yuuta: Oh… (♡´艸`) Sorry for doubting you then… *Flushed Face Emoji* It's just well… I'm the type that gets attached to people easily, at present, my feelings for you are still at the budding stage so if the topic of a break-up came up for discussion… I may be hurt, but I will be able to get past it easily enough. However, if the feelings were to run deeper in… I don't know if I would be able to survive it if you decide to break up with me a few more years down the road. *Sad Emoji* *Crying Emoji* *Worried Emoji*

Itsuki: Yuu-chan… I'm going to make a video-call to you. 

Yuuta stared at the message as he gaped, inwardly he wondered what causes his boyfriend to make the decision of video-calling him. He’s in the presence of his two sisters, on a car ride to Chiba. Is his boyfriend serious about video-calling him, right now?! 

As though on cue, the mobile device of Yuuta started vibrating consecutively signaling that this time it is a call and not a message. 

“Well, aren’t you going to answer that?” Hoshitani Yukari prompted, eyeing the vibrating phone with curiosity. 

Yuuta flushed crimson at his sister's words before he pressed the 'answer' button on the incoming video-call from his boyfriend. 

“Yuuta-kun, actually I would prefer to have this conversation with you in person. Nonetheless, a video-call is good enough for now. Were you perhaps spooked out by your mother’s request for a 10 years plan on the relationship aspects of your life? Or did your mother’s speech of experience causes you to panic subconsciously without you knowing?” Ootori Itsuki’s stern voice came over the mobile device causing the green-eyed teen to fell silent. 

"..." Yuuta couldn't find a word in him to contradict his boyfriend's comment, because it did seem he was spooked out by his mother's words to a certain extent. Seeing as he kept on wondering if one of these days, Itsuki-senpai is going to leave him for another…

"Yuu-chan~ have I ever given you any reasons to doubt me, to doubt my feelings for you? If you are concerned over the idea of our relationship being something of an experiment for me, you can rest assured that this certainly isn't the case. I am quite certain of my feelings for you before I made the decision to act upon them. I could have chosen to bide my time, wait it out and see if this is just a phase that would pass eventually… but I didn't because the thought of losing you to someone else is unthinkable to me. I cannot stomach the idea of seeing you in the arms of another, male or female matters not - the desire to have you in my arms, in my life is so strong that I find it hard to ignore and that's why I acted the way I did. I was literally flaunting my romantic interest in you for the entire school to see, I even disregard the fact that what I did would reach the ears of my grandfather while trying to get the oblivious you to notice me." Ootori Itsuki said over the phone, and there was a bit of a pause before he continues. 

“Yuuta-kun, if you need to hear me say it verbally as opposed to through the use of the text - then I’ll say it now over the phone to you. So, listen carefully - I love you, my dear miracle boy. So, please don’t ever doubt my feelings for you again. Do you hear me?” 

"...Hmm… I believe my little brother hears you just fine, but he's a little emotional right now to answer you himself so I'll take over the answering for him. Oh, and this is Yukari by the way - a 10/10 confession of the heart over the phone. I'll give you that, we shall see you later at Captain Cook for the high-tea session, I think my little brother needs a bit of time to cool down from the blushing hot mess he has landed himself in before arriving at our grandmother's residence. Goodbye for now." With that said, Hoshitani Yukari ended the video-call on the mobile device of Yuuta. 

"Yumi, find somewhere to park the car for a bit. Yuuta needs a visit to the washroom to cool down from that blushing hot mess he had become." Yukari instructed, her own cheeks slightly red from listening in to the heartfelt confession of love from Ootori Itsuki to her little brother. 

And thus, fifteen minutes later - Hoshino Yumi was seen swerving the car into an open-air parking facility in front of a family restaurant where Yuuta was promptly ushered into the washroom facility of the family restaurant to wash his face to get the blush in his cheeks down to the shade of a healthy pink as opposed to the previous shade of lobster red. 

“Yukari-nee, is this better now?” Yuuta asks, after spending ten minutes in the washroom facility of the family restaurant to splash cold water on his cheeks. 

“Much better, here drink this. Now, care to enlighten me what did you say to him over the message that caused him to call you up and confessed his love for you over the phone?!” Hoshitani Yukari finally had it in her to inquire. 

“I didn’t really say much… but perhaps my insecurity slips through the message and he kind of detected it?” Yuuta blinked in response. 

"... Show me that message you send him earlier." Yukari demanded, deciding to see the message for herself and based her judgment only after reading the message her brother had to send to his beau. One look at the message had her nearly face-palming, turning incredulous eyes upon Yuuta - she said. 

"No wonder, he decides to call you up and confessed his feelings for you over the phone. What on earth possessed you to bring the topic of breaking-up for discussion over a chat with your boyfriend when everything is going swimmingly? He spoke of his plan to talk you into the idea of moving in with him over the next 6 months, and you decide to bring up a topic that sounds remarkably like 'hey - if you want to break up with me, now's the best chance for it… if you choose not to break up now, then it's very likely that you won't be able to rid yourself of me in the future'?! Why are you offering him an 'out' when he obviously isn't looking for it?" 

“Eh?! Was that how it seems like?” Yuuta turns wide startling eyes onto his elder sister, as he asks. 

"You read it again for yourself, and see what does it seems like?" Yukari handed the mobile device back to her brother and asks. 

It took Yuuta re-reading the message he sends to his boyfriend two times looking at it from different perspective did it finally dawns in on him about how his message had sound - his sister was right, it did sound like he was offering his boyfriend an 'out' from their relationship. No wonder, Itsuki-senpai decides to call and address the issue right away. 

The hours leading up to the high-tea session at Captain Cook is excruciating for Yuuta to endure, but he had to suck it up and plaster on a look of nonchalance while remaining in the presence of his relatives of his father's side of the family. Considering how his father is still keeping his relationship with Mit-chan under wrap and in the closet even though they have been together for 30 years - it didn't take much to figure out how much of a traditionalist his relatives on the Hoshitani side of the family was. 

Thankfully, the locked screen and unlocked screen of his mobile device isn’t anything that will give away the true nature of his sexual orientation nor was it anything that will give away the fact that he’s currently dating a guy… so he still could use his phone as a form of distraction for himself as he waited desperately for lunch to arrive. His sisters had both taken it upon themselves to answer his grandmother’s question concerning the whereabouts of their father, by playing it off that their father is in Hokkaido for work reasons and not to enjoy an anniversary trip with their godfather in tow. 

The moment lunch was over and done with, Yuuta wasted no time in citing work reasons to retreat hastily with his sisters in tow. Thankfully, neither his grandmother nor his uncle Kosaku felt the need to pry into what kind of work he's doing so early at the start of the new year. 

“Itsuki-senpai, I’m so sorry about the message earlier… I wasn’t giving you an ‘out’ at all. I’m just saying that to let you know what you’re getting yourself into…” Yuuta said in a rush, ducking his head down guiltily as he stared at his feet when they finally met up in front of the cafe - Captain Cook in Hiroo, Tokyo for their afternoon tea appointment. 

It took all of Yuuta's self-control to not just throw himself at his boyfriend when he first sighted the purplish-white haired senior outside the cafe named - Captain Cook. Likewise, it was the same for Ootori - he had to constantly remind himself of the fact that his beau is a public figure and it wouldn't do for him to openly bring his beau in for a tight embrace in a public setting to keep his hands to himself. 

"It's fine… we will speak about it tomorrow. For now, let's head in for our afternoon tea session - shall we?" Ootori Itsuki suggested, meeting eyes briefly with his beau before he turns his eyes upon the two ladies that tagged along with his beau for today's afternoon tea session. 

Needless to say, the two ladies are none other than Hoshitani Yukari and Hoshino Yumi - the two elder sisters of his beloved miracle boy. After giving his name to the waiter, they were brought to a table in the corner of the cafe. 

“Itsuki-senpai, did you specify your preference for corner seats when you call in to book the reservation for the afternoon tea yesterday evening?” Yuuta asks with a look of amusement in his eyes when he noted the table that they had reserved for the afternoon tea session was once again, a corner seat arrangement. 

Ootori Itsuki smiled a secret smile in response before commenting, “Perhaps… now - let’s decide what tea to order first.” 

“Yumi, I want Earl Grey… what do you want?” Hoshitani Yukari turns towards her sister and asks. 

"I'm going with Earl Grey as well," Yumi responded, and since everyone is in agreement with the tea selection - they went ahead with Earl Grey tea for everybody. 

“So, you are the boy that has captured the heart of our little brother…” Yukari mused aloud once the waiter is completely out of earshot, and proceeds to assess Ootori Itsuki by giving the teen a once-over look in detail. 

“Yes, Ootori Itsuki at your service.” The purplish-white haired teen introduced himself with a grin, as he placed his hand out for a handshake. 

"I'm Hoshitani Yukari, and this is Hoshino Yumi - we are both Yuu-chan's sisters." Yukari took it upon herself to introduce both Yumi and herself since it's quite obvious her sister wasn't in the mood for much socializing. 

Both Hoshitani Yukari and Hoshino Yumi are fashionable young ladies, while Hoshitani Yukari had hair the color of chestnut brown like his beloved Yuuta-kun… Hoshino Yumi's hair color is a touch lighter leaning towards the shade of a hazel brown. In terms of eyes, Yukari's eyes seem to have taken after the mother since it's in the shade of cobalt blue whereas Yumi shared the same sparkling green orbs which his beau obviously inherited from their father. When it comes to the hairstyles, Yukari had her hair down in wavy curls while Yumi's hair is most definitely natural straight.

"Yuu-chan, I know you want to crawl into the lap of your boyfriend due to that touching love confession this morning, through the phone but please - remember we are in public and dad's rule for you to date a guy." Yumi reminded pointedly when it became apparent that her brother is having trouble with the concept of sitting still. 

"...Sorry." Yuuta jumped slightly from his sister's words and promptly recovered himself. Meanwhile, Ootori Itsuki reacted by grasping the hand of his beau under the table. 

“Yuuta-kun, we will just make do with hands holding hidden under the table for now. Anything else, we will leave it for tomorrow.” Ootori Itsuki whispered into the ears of his beau, as he leaned over the teen to reach for a serviette from the serviette holder that was placed by the side of his beau since Yuuta has taken the window seat for today while he had the seat closer to the aisle. 

The senior's words promptly brought a faint tinge of pink to Yuuta's cheeks, which the two sisters didn't miss. With a smirk, Hoshitani Yukari turns towards her sister - Hoshino Yumi and asks. "Who do you think wore the pants in their relationship?" 

“Huh?” Hoshino Yumi stared at her elder sister with a look of incredulity apparent in her eyes, while inwardly thinking what kind of question this was - and why is her sister asking her such things?!

“Well… it’s kind of obvious in dad and Mit-chan’s relationship that Mit-chan is always the one that gets the final say when something came up for discussion.” Yukari continues on without caring that her sister didn’t collaborate with her on the topic of discussion, and instead was staring at her as though she has gone round the bend. 

“... Yukari-nee, we are not talking about these here!” When Yumi finally spoke up, it was with the tone of conviction. 

"Okay… okay, we will not speak about these…" Yukari pouted for a bit but eventually gave in to her sister's demand, since making a comparison between the relationship which their father shared with their godfather and the relationship between their little brother and his beau isn't allowed… Yukari decides to do an interrogation on the family background of Ootori Itsuki instead. 

While Ootori Itsuki was faced with the interrogation of Hoshitani Yukari about his family background, Yuuta was busy indulging and enjoying the wonderful cakes from the afternoon tea menu. Every now and then, he would pass a fork with a bite-size cake over to his boyfriend who would just take the fork and eat whatever Yuuta offered without really taking a good look at what was being offered on the fork. This is the best they could do without resorting to actual feeding, in compliance with the no PDA in public rules in place on their relationship. 

Despite the interrogation session at play between Yukari and Ootori Itsuki, the Yaoi fan-girl in Yukari was crooning over the sweetness her little brother and his boyfriend are displaying with those little actions of theirs, that isn’t too affectionate and appears more of a helpful nature. After all, in the eyes of the others, Ootori simply appears to be too busy talking to actually eat something and thus Yuuta’s act of passing mouthful of food over is actually an act of kindness. 

"Oh… so, your mom is supportive as long as you are happy while your dad has adopted a neutral mindset when it comes down to your decision to date our little brother?" Yukari commented then, once the topic of conversation moved from the basic family background interrogation to the subject of whether the Ootori family is aware of Ootori Itsuki's sexual orientation and the fact that he is involved in a same-gender relationship. 

"Essentially, that is the case." Ootori Itsuki nodded in response before he took the fork offered by his beau and eat whatever was on the tip of the fork without paying much attention. This time though, he turns towards Yuuta after finishing the mouthful and said. 

“Yuuta-kun, please stop feeding me the blackcurrant macaroons… I am not a fan of the blackcurrant, although I still do eat them from time to time.” 

"Oops…" Yuuta responded cheekily, indeed - out of all the macaroons; he dislikes the blackcurrant flavors the most. Usually, he had Ryu-chan to pawn it off on, but seeing as Ryu-chan wasn't around for the day - he ended up trying to feed his boyfriend all of it. Unfortunately, his plan was foiled at the very last second as his boyfriend seems to have noticed his motive… 

“Oops indeed…” Ootori Itsuki throws a mock-glare at his boyfriend before resigning himself to the idea of eating these macaroons that his boyfriend obviously held no love for.

“Right, so… how serious are you in our little brother if you don’t mind me asking?” Hoshitani Yukari asks then, and Yuuta’s eyes immediately flicked over to his boyfriend in silent anticipation. 

"Serious enough to consider cohabitation soon." Ootori Itsuki responded with a serious demeanor on his face, while his left hand reached out to clasp Yuuta's right hand on instincts. 

"I see…" Yukari nodded in response, before turning her eyes on Yuuta and said. "Well… Yuu-chan, you heard him - so I suggest you speak with him at length about whatever insecurities you have lingering in your mind, tomorrow. If mom's request of the 10-years' plan is bugging you to a certain extent, have it addressed right away. If he already has a two-year plan in the progress of planning, adding another eight-years to his current outline plan certainly isn't mission impossible for him." 

Yuuta's only reaction was to blush and glance down at his empty plate in response, and when Ootori Itsuki nodded in agreement to Yukari's words - Yuuta felt his blush deepening further. As the Hoshitani siblings have to head over to the Hoshino's for a family gathering and dinner, Ootori Itsuki didn't dally and allowed Yuuta to leave with his two sisters easily enough once payment for the afternoon tea session was settled at the cashier counter of the Captain Cook cafe. 

Itsuki: Yuu-chan, shall we meet tomorrow at 4.30pm in my apartment unit then? I supposed we need to talk at length, so perhaps we should opt for a date in the privacy of my apartment unit. I will arrange for a delivery service for our dinner tomorrow. *Smiley Emoji* 

PS: Do you want western or Asian food for tomorrow’s dinner? 

Yuuta: *Flushed face Emoji* 4.30pm at your apartment unit is fine, I will get Kenken to drop me off at the open-air parking facility of your apartment building estate so you won’t have to fret about how I’m getting over to your place.

PS: Either menu is fine by me… I’m not picky about food. 

Last but not least, thank you for your touching confession over the phone earlier today. I apologize for my lack of response then, it probably isn't the same via text but I still felt the need to reciprocate so… I guess I'll type it out to you first, and say it to you in person tomorrow when we meet. 

I love you too, Itsuki-senpai. (｡♥‿♥｡) 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that’s it - time skip to school reopens next chapter. The rest of it will come up in flashbacks along the way… because if we go by chronological order, it will never reach the OVA XD Phew~ I'm glad I had this covered by 9.44pm, so I could now start on Chapter 49 XD


	49. Start of the new school term - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the OVA 1 scenes finally make an appearance!  
I change the reason why they are dressed up like nerds though :P   
I also included the flashback scenes of OtoHoshi private time together - their date in Ootori's apartment XD  
I hope everyone enjoy the chapter :P

“So, once again - Happy New Year!” Under the lead of Hoshitani Yuuta, the entire team of ‘Stardust’ gathered in the dorm room shared between Nayuki and Yuuta as they greeted one another with a new year greeting. 

“Did you managed to finish the holiday homework, this time?” Tengenji Kakeru felt it in him to inquire, seeing as the last time they went on a vacation break - their leader didn’t manage to get his homework done and everyone has to gather around to help him through the task of completing them. 

“Erm… yeah, despite cutting it a bit close… I’ve managed to get them all done - this time.” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response. 

His maths homework was completed while he was over at the apartment of ‘MoonS’ during the new year party. While Nayuki tried to help him out in the completion of the maths homework, the blond couldn’t stay for long since with the twins around - his blond friend needs to send the girls back before the train service ended for the day. So, ultimately - he had to complete the rest of his maths homework under the help of Sekimura Mikado of ‘MoonS’. 

His English assignment, on the other hand, was completed under the assistance of his teammate - Gochin, from Thrive. That is probably the only subject Gochin could have been of help aside from music since the man isn't very good at his academic subjects and was quite glad to be rid of them all upon high school graduation. 

"Well… I'm glad that you had completed your homework on time, this time around." Tsukigami Kaito heaved a sigh of relief as he said. Due to the previous experience of having to assist their leader to finish up the holiday assignments, neither of them dared to dally and had opted to return to the school dorm early this morning on the 4th of January. 

"Speaking of, Kerukeru… when did you find time for your homework? You have performances, filming jobs and rehearsals stacked back to back during most of the winter break period." Yuuta blinked as he voiced his doubt across to the redhead in bewilderment. He didn't mention the recording job Tengenji has to do for the song 'Seishun Countdown' since that is something that would take just a single day to complete, or in the case of Tengenji - a few hours each over two days. 

"I brought them to the Kabuki theater and complete them in between breaks, and intermissions." Tengenji shrugged his reply easily enough, although it does help that he doesn't really have any struggling subjects so he could easily do them within the short amount of time which he had on hand to spare. 

“Shuu-chan, what about you?” Yuuta then shifted inquiring gaze upon the figure of Kuga Shuu, knowing for a fact that this guy is equally bad at studying and according to Kaicchin - his mid-terms results are worse than his to a certain extent. 

“I did them in the company of Team Hiragi, or rather I went over to Toraishi’s to do the holiday assignments. Team Hiragi happens to gather at Toraishi’s place to guide Inumine through their holiday homework, so I ended up benefiting from the same arrangement as well.” Kuga responded, with a casual shrug.

There isn’t a need to inquire about Tsukigami and Nayuki’s holiday homework progress, these two likely did them the first thing vacation began. Hence, Yuuta simply skipped over them before changing the subject altogether. 

“Right, so first things first - we have a few things on the agenda to go through. First of all, the last stage for members of the star-team… a performance for the graduation ceremony of the present Kao Council members. We need to decide on an item to perform. Secondly, on the 25th of January - our 3rd singles 'Seishun Countdown' would be out for sale in the general market.; and so, we need the photo for the CD cover image. We have a photo-session scheduled at the imaging studio we used the other time this coming Saturday morning, 6th of January between 11am to 12.30pm." Yuuta then glanced down at his personal schedule, citing out the commitments he had highlighted in the excel file in the color red which is meant for 'Stardust' while leaving out the commitments about B-Project and Thrive. 

“Erm… Yuuta-kun, but I thought the graduation ceremony performance is only applicable to the ‘Star-team’? We were stripped of our star-team status, isn’t it? Can we still perform in it?” Nayuki asks out of curiosity. 

"Ah… Itsuki-senpai said we just need to send in an application form for it since we were stripped from the 'star-team' status due to his pulling out from the 'star-team' project voluntarily. Our application would likely go through with ease since the entire point of the graduation ceremony performance is for the students from the star-team to show their appreciation towards their respective instructing senior. Besides, the side project he was working upon was completed by the time the month of October came to an end - so our star-team status technically has been reinstated when Itsuki-senpai was done with that film adaptation project with the local film company of the 'Ayanagi Showtime'. But since, there's nothing much the 'Star-team' needs to do with the end of the Ayanagi Festival… nobody bothers to mention anything about us regaining the star-team status. Moreover, we have already debuted as 'Stardust' by that point of time and thus everybody has started dubbing us by the name of 'Stardust' as opposed to the original 'Team Ootori'. " Yuuta explained, quoting what he had learned from his boyfriend the day before when they meet up in the senior's apartment unit. 

“I see…so where do we get the form from? The Kao Council office?” Tsukigami asks, likely just to clarify his thoughts. 

"Yes, the form can be obtained from the Kao Council office," Yuuta responded in affirmation. 

"Okay, is there anything else that you need to inform us of?"Tengenji inquires next, flicking his glance back to Yuuta since the green-eyed teen looks as though he still has things to say. 

“Right… in conjunction with the school’s open house event and the impending graduation ceremony for the third-year students - aside from the postcard size calendar which would be featuring Team Ootori/Stardust and Team Hiragi. The school’s marketing department has decided to release a school demo CD for the visitors during the open house event, the same CD will also be given to the cohort of graduating students on the day of their graduation ceremony. It will feature a few new songs composed by the composition departments, of course, it will be the short versions. Team Hiragi and Team Ootori or rather Stardust have been tasked with the performance of these songs." Yuuta said next, and then proceed to show them the official email Hiragi-senpai had forwarded to him after the marketing department sends an email to the Kao Council to notify them of the new 'job' that came up for Stardust and Team Hiragi. 

"I wonder how the members of Team Hiragi feels about being marketed as the 'new face' for the musical department of Ayanagi Academy…" Tengenji Kakeru suddenly commented, the marketing department of Ayanagi Academy could be quite shrewd - the redhead had realized. Team Hiragi is basically piggy-backing on their fame now, first, it was a cameo and then it was the usage of the photo of both teams on the calendar door-gifts. Now, a demo CD - what would be next? 

"Well… I don't know what the rest of them thinks, but Sei-chan sure thinks it's fun. Just the other day, the 'Bow Wow House' was elected as a filming venue for a scene in a mini-drama series that features Kenken - and I believe Sei-chan got a cameo feature by playing waiter in that particular scene." Yuuta commented in an amused tone of voice. 

“Yes… Inumine was telling everyone about it when I was at Toraishi’s that day, he was yapping about how fun it was to be able to play waiter in an official TV drama. Albeit, he only got one to two lines of dialogue. I believe it was ‘welcome’ and ‘may I take your order?’ - and that was enough to make him speak over and over again about that few minutes of filming experience.” Kuga Shuu snorted at the sheer memory of that scene he had witnessed while he was over at Toraishi’s. 

“Haha… that, I can imagine. So, did Toraishi snapped and smack his slippers on Sei-chan’s face to get him to shut up again?” Yuuta laughed aloud at the tale, as he asks. 

“Of course, he did… I don’t think I have ever seen him last a day in Inumine’s presence without smacking his shoes or slippers on the face of Inumine at least once.” Kuga Shuu deadpan in response. 

"Alright, coming back to the topic at hand - the recording for this demo CD… where would it be done? Would it be in the school's recording studio?" Tsukigami Kaito asks as he took the IPAD from his green-eyed leader to have a look at the email content himself. 

“Yes, the recording will be taking place in the school’s recording studio.” Yuuta nodded in response to Tsukigami’s inquiry. 

"Hmm… speaking of, where did you get the IPAD from - Yuuta-kun?" Nayuki Toru then shifts the focus of the attention on the IPAD device that everyone was certain their leader did not possess amid his belongings during the earlier part of the school year of their first-year education in Ayanagi Academy. 

“Oh… it’s a gift I received over the winter break.” Yuuta responded, nonchalantly. 

“... You can come outright and say it’s a belated Christmas gift from my brother, I don’t mind.” Tsukigami Kaito commented then, drawing everyone’s eyes on him. 

“You knew about it, Kaicchin? Speaking of, why did he pass the gift to the company instead of handing it to me through you?” Yuuta asks sounding oddly curious, as he turns inquiring eyes upon the navy-haired member of his team. 

In response, Tsukigami Kaito could only shrug as he commented. "No idea, I think he might have handed the IPAD together with the other Christmas gifts he prepared for his celebrities' acquaintance to his manager to handle them. Since, it is his manager that handles the distribution of these gifts - of course, the item would be sent out to the respective talent agencies for them to sort through and handed to the respective artistes when the time comes." 

“Oh… okay, any idea why he’d picked an IPAD for a gift then?” Yuuta asks next, wondering about the reason behind Tsukigami Haruto’s decision to get him an IPAD for Christmas. 

"I may or may not have mentioned you relying on your mobile device to check the schedules and emails frequently. Seeing as the screen of the mobile device is slightly too small, he might have thought the IPAD would be a more suitable choice of accessing emails and schedules since the screen is definitely bigger than a mobile phone's screen. Don't worry about the amount of money he had spent on the IPAD though, from what I'd know… it seems he just so happens to have some vouchers to an electronic store that is nearing expiry date. He probably just wants to find something that could allow him to use up those expiring vouchers with just minimal top-up in cash." Tsukigami Kaito responded, informing Yuuta of the possible reason why an IPAD was chosen as a gift by the elder Tsukigami sibling.

"I see… either way, I have to admit it is a handy gift to have on hand. At least now when I open up my schedule file, I can see everything at one glance instead of having to scroll left and right all the time and to zoom in every time I wish to see something in detail." Yuuta responded with a beaming smile. 

“Good to know, I’ll be sure to inform him that you find his gift useful. So… how’s your relationship progress with Ootori-senpai?” Tsukigami grinned at the green-eyed teen before inquiring his leader for an update into the teen’s relationship with their once instructing senior. 

Upon hearing the name of his boyfriend coming from his fellow teammate of ‘Stardust’, the green-eyed teen starts to blush uncontrollably. “It’s alright… everything’s progressing smooth and well.” 

"Okay… so, your family has no issues with your sexual orientation then?" Nayuki inquires out of concern then, distinctively remembering how his friend had mentioned the intent to come out of the closet to his family over the new year holidays. 

“Yes, no issues at all - from the direct family part. They have all been supportive of my relationship with Itsuki-senpai.” Yuuta answered with rosy cheeks, as he leaves out how his mother had requested a 10-years’ plan from him on his life in the relationship aspects that had him panicking more than his boyfriend does. 

Not to mention, how he had been anticipating his boyfriend leaving him in the deepest part of his mind after hearing the infamous speech of experience from his mom's high-school relationship. Needless to say, his underlying fears and worries have been detected by his smart boyfriend and they had gotten the issue addressed the day before when they finally met up in the senior's apartment unit for some private time together before the new term begins for school. 

[Flashback to the 3rd of January, 4.30pm]

Ootori Itsuki opened the door to his apartment promptly at 4.30pm before the teen standing outside could press the doorbell to signal his arrival. 

“... How did you know I’m outside, and about to ring the doorbell?” Hoshitani Yuuta stared at his boyfriend in surprise, as he voiced his doubt across to the 18-year-old. 

"I saw that flashy car of Aizome Kento downstairs when I looked out from the balcony just now. So, adding in the time taken to take the elevator up - I figured you might reach my door-step about now." Ootori Itsuki explained, and then he eagerly pulled his boyfriend into his apartment and straight into his tight embrace. 

Since Ootori Itsuki has his hands busy with the task of hugging his boyfriend, the purplish-white haired teen promptly makes use of the heel of his leg to kick the front door to his rental apartment unit tightly shut to block out any passer-by’s possible sighting into his apartment unit. 

“Itsuki-senpai…” Yuuta murmurs into the chest of his boyfriend as he allowed himself to relax and melt in the embrace. 

“Yuu-chan~ you have no idea how much I needed this contact.” Ootori Itsuki whispered as he buried his face into those soft chestnut brown hair of his beau, inhaling the fragrance of Yuuta’s shampoo as he breathes. 

“Itsuki-senpai, we need to talk…” Yuuta started, while Ootori shushed him with a finger to the teen’s lips. 

“We will talk later, for now - let’s cuddle.” Ootori Itsuki had said, and then they promptly shifted from the entryway of the apartment into the living space and ended up spending half an hour doing nothing but cuddling up to one another on the comfortable sofa couch in the living room of Ootori’s apartment unit.

Luckily, they have until 7pm that day to soak in one another presence… so even if they had basically spent the entire 30 minutes doing nothing but cuddling. It didn’t put a dent in their plan to speak about the future of their relationship, before the start of the conversation though - Ootori Itsuki brought out the menu of the restaurant he was contemplating on getting the food delivery service from and ask for his beau’s opinion. 

“Let’s go with pasta from Pronto cafe.” Yuuta thought for a second before responding. 

“Sure, so carbonara for us both?” Ootori prompted upon reaching the menu page on the app - Maishoku on his mobile device which he had just updated the day before. 

“Yes, carbonara is fine.” Yuuta nodded his agreement to his boyfriend’s suggestion, as he removed himself from his boyfriend’s person to visit the bathroom. 

When it comes to the payment page, Ootori Itsuki opted for the option of Cash on Delivery since he isn't old enough to own a credit card yet. Of course, there is also the fact that the society of Japan remains a fairly large cash society so credit cards are mostly just for use while overseas and usually, it's only the businessman that travels tends to have them. Ootori knew his dad owns a credit card, he just didn't think it is necessary to request a sub-card from his dad's account… at present, the cash withdrawal ATM card works well enough for him. 

Once Yuuta returns from his bathroom trip, the two settles back down on the living room's couch - only this time, they aren't just cuddling up to one another but also speaking about the insecurities that have been plaguing Yuuta since his mom brought up the 10-years' plan. 

“Yuu-chan, care to tell me what has been bugging you that results in you sending that odd message of yours, yesterday?” Ootori Itsuki cuddles the teen to him, as he inquires in a soft tone of voice. 

"I guessed my mom's words may have gotten to me without me noticing, she was sharing her own experience about how her girlfriend had broken her heart after five years of a stable relationship citing the desire to have kids… so, when she voiced the question to me asking if I wanted kids in the future saying she didn't want anyone to suffer the same fate she had went through. I was somewhat affected, I guessed. Personally, though, I know kids are not possible for me since I'm quite certain I'm 100% gay like my godfather. However, I wasn't so sure about you… and hence I guess my mind start cooking up all kind of scenarios and literally all of these scenarios feature you leaving me for another some years down the road. I think that's what causes me to send that message to you yesterday." Yuuta responded, averting his eyes from his boyfriend as he fixed his stare on the second button of his boyfriend's shirt instead. 

"Oh… you silly boy, you had nothing to worry about. I'm long past the stage of puberty ages, I think I would have known by now whether I'm straight, bisexual or gay. Thus far, I had felt nothing towards girls… I had received my fair share of love notes from the girls back in the middle school era, but there was nothing, not a single spark and hence I rejected them all flat-out. For a long time, I thought I was asexual until you came along and suddenly my entire world changed in a blink of eyes. You had me totally captivated under your charm, your smiles, and especially those sparkling eyes of yours - one look into them and I'm enthralled. Of course, I didn't know why I was feeling that way towards you at first… until that faux date, you went on with Nayuki-kun. That's when I knew my interest in you isn't normal, and when you agreed to date me - I was on cloud nine. I basically inform my parents not to expect grandchildren from me because I won't be able to give them any when I came out to them, so let it be known to you that I don't see us breaking up ever." With that said, Ootori Itsuki allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of his lips before leaning down to capture the soft lips of his beau tasting them gently and earnestly. 

Yuuta blushes in response to his boyfriend's words and actions and kisses back just as earnestly. It looks like that answers the question of whether his boyfriend would want kids in the future, or not…Yuuta thought to himself. After a while, Yuuta touched on the subject of the two-year plan that he distinctively recalls his boyfriend speaking about via the messages the day before. 

"Ah… I have been working on them since you agree to date me, if I were, to be honest. You see, graduation is coming up for me… and once I graduated, I wouldn't be able to see you daily and that is torture. I'll be frank with you I'm quite obsessed with you, I don't think I will be able to function properly without you around keeping me in check. Tsubasa says, and I quoted 'the best way to get you to do anything on time is to bring up the name of Hoshitani-kun.' - which in short, meant you are my leash. Without you, I would be uncontrollable in Tsubasa's opinion and of course, the amount of moping I would be doing without you in my life would likely drive him mad." Ootori Itsuki responded with a tinge of faint pink in his cheeks, it's quite awkward and embarrassing for him to admit his obsession with the teen in person. 

“... I don’t suppose your sudden desire to pick up culinary skills has to do with me, again or does it?” Yuuta asks, as the thought suddenly occurs to him. 

"Of course, it has everything to do with you - Yuu-chan! I have been living alone for the past two years, and the idea of learning how to cook for myself has never once occurred to me before. But then you came along in my life, and suddenly everything in my life just took a 180-degree change. Without meaning to, I've been planning my future with you right smack in the middle of them all. Let's for a minute supposed I managed to talk you into moving in with me, on days whereby you have a long day at work and isn't up for a meal outside… surely, dining in would be more appealing to you. However, if I am unable to cook and neither can you; are we going to call in Nayuki-kun to cook for us every time? Surely not, and food delivery service takes time… I don't want you to wait too long to get food if you are hungry, hence I thought it best if I could whip something up for you or for us both in a jiffy. Thus, the idea of picking up culinary skills occurs to me… of course, the motive behind my sudden motivation to learn cooking aside - my mom is quite pleased with this particular decision of mine." Ootori Itsuki grinned in response to his boyfriend's innocent inquiry. 

"Right… and driving?" Yuuta probed, hoping that at least this decision was made due to his presence in the senior's life. Unfortunately, though, it seems the decision was once again made with his benefits in mind. 

"Driving is a useful skill to have for one, and secondly, with you being an idol - I imagine with time… picking you off work and then traveling by public train transport isn't going to be feasible soon. For now, it's still alright because the fame of 'Stardust' hasn't quite reached the level of Thrive yet… but once the number of fans for 'Stardust' hits the same level as the Thrivers… we would probably have to cab everywhere to prevent you from getting mobbed by members of the public. Cab expenses are rather high in cost, so in the long run - it would be far more feasible and convenient for us to get a car. Between the two of us, it would have to be me since you probably won't be able to pass the driving test due to your disastrous sense of directions." Ootori Itsuki commented, in a matter-of-fact tone so it wouldn't appear as though he's poking fun at his boyfriend's little problem at losing his way due to the problem of being bad at directions in general. 

“Itsuki-senpai… you are making me blush.” Yuuta said as he buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest, how did he ended up the main focus in his boyfriend’s life when they have only just started dating a few months ago. 

“I like the sight of you blushing, did I forgot to mention that to you before?” Ootori Itsuki responded, leaning down for another kiss. 

They eventually spend the rest of the time speaking of their future, among them including Yuuta's plans for college if any; and whether or not does Yuuta has any intention to come out of the closet in public some time down the road. Of course, the topic of having Yuuta moving in was also brought up for discussion.

"I honestly have no idea whether coming out in public is on my plan to-do list or not, at this point in time. Even if it were to happen, it would likely be further down in life… my father's side of the family is quite a traditionalist in their thinking, after all. If not, I don't think dad would have kept his relationship with my godfather under wrap for 30 years…" Yuuta eventually sighed aloud as he leaned back into the embrace of his boyfriend. 

“Wait… 30 years? If your father has been involved in a same-gender relationship with your godfather for 30 years, how did you and your sisters come about?” Ootori blinked, finally have it in him to inquire. 

"Hence why I said my family is dysfunctional… in short, all of us were accidental products between my parents. My mom and my godfather were childhood friends, my mom is bisexual while my godfather is 100% gay. My father, on the other hand, is 85% gay and 15% straight… anyway, the Hoshitani side of the family is quite traditional in their thinking. So, to prevent them from finding out my dad is dating Mit-chan, who is my godfather… they tend to go on double dates with my mom and her girlfriend then. They basically cover up for one another, until a night of clubbing went too wild and they ended up having group sex or something but it created my Yukari-nee from there. Needless to say, my parents were forced to marry one another from that incident - my dad has been living in sin with my godfather for a couple of years then. And due to the open relationship agreement between my parents when they married, my godfather continues to live in my dad's house - only with my mom also living under the same roof following the marriage event between my parents. Since my dad isn't 100% gay like Mit-chan when alcohol got involved… accidents may happen. Thus, Yumi-nee and I got created. Anyway, after 11 years of marriage - my mom was getting tired of being the third wheel in my dad and my godfather's relationship that she finally decides to divorce dad." Yuuta gives a brief summary of his dysfunctional family and how his sisters and he come to be - leaving out the little detail about how he was only created when someone attempted to drug his father. 

At the end of Yuuta's recount of the tale about how the Hoshitani-Hoshino household is dysfunctional, the 18-year-old teen gaped as he commented in awe. "Wow… I thought it was weird enough for my 100% gay uncle to marry a woman but still keeping to the fidelity clause in the vows despite not being able to perform… but your family tale is even weirder. Having a wife and lover under the same roof for 11 years?! Topping it off, having children by accidents on three separate occasions? How did your godfather deal with all these, and all of you ended up with him as the godparent?" 

"It helps that Mit-chan and mom were childhood friends, so they have some sibling kind of love between them I supposed. You know what's the funniest things I found… while my parents have remained estranged from one another since their divorce, my mom is still very much in contact with Mit-chan. Hence the reason why my parents are still aware of what each other is doing with their life after cutting off all forms of contact from one another." Yuuta smirked in response to his boyfriend's flabbergast expression. 

“Amazing… your dad should write a script on this under the guise of fictitious work, it would sell for certain…” Ootori Itsuki eventually commented, still reeling from the story he had heard from his boyfriend about the Hoshitani-Hoshino Household. 

“Haha, very funny. Anyway, story time’s over… back to the main topic at hand. Are you really serious about the cohabitation thing? We have only been dating for a few months, and it’s not even 6 months into our relationship and you are already talking about cohabiting with me - already?” Yuuta asks, frowning as he regards his boyfriend of 2.5 months as he tries to make sense of his boyfriend's mindset. 

“Of course, I’m serious about it… haven’t I been speaking about hoping to wake up with you in my arms all this time?” Ootori Itsuki responded with a more serious look on his face, as he meets eyes with Yuuta. 

"The rental procedures for apartments can be quite tedious, even the idea of keeping someone overnight needs prior approval from the landlord… and you are talking about having me moved in here with you - wouldn't that require a lot of time and the necessity of coming up with a revised rental agreement contract between you and the landlord? And we don't even know if your landlord is LGBT friendly or not…" Yuuta commented, a frown marring his features as he tried to remember the exact rules in place when it comes down to rental agreements. 

"While I agree that the procedure of getting an LGBT friendly landlord is difficult, and the process of amending the present rental agreement contract in place can be rather tedious… it wouldn't be in the case for this particular apartment unit since my landlord is technically my uncle from the Hiragi side of the family." Ootori Itsuki shrugged his response, while Hoshitani Yuuta whipped his head back to stare at his boyfriend in shock. 

“I beg your pardon?! Your landlord is your uncle?! That 100% gay uncle of yours that is presently living a sham of a marriage with a woman equally miserable because she isn’t getting any from that husband of hers?!” Yuuta gaped in shock as he clarifies the issue with his boyfriend. 

"Erm... yes, is there a reason why you're reacting in such a dramatic way?" Ootori Itsuki blinked in confusion. 

"This isn't his former love nest with that lover of his before they were broke apart by your grand-father, right?" Yuuta felt his mouth twitching in response as he inquires. 

Ootori Itsuki stared at his boyfriend for a minute, before he starts to laugh aloud in response. “Nope… no, he didn’t have a love nest when he was with his gay lover. Oh gosh… this is too funny, give me a minute.” 

"Okay, this apartment was purchased strictly for investment reasons and he later decides to rent it out for extra income through an agent, of course. He isn't so free to screen through potential tenants himself, so the agent he entrusted with the rental does it for him. Of course, I went through the standard procedure of paying for all the relevant fees and even had to find a guarantor for the rental procedure to go through… since my parents are not keen on the idea of me moving out of the dorm, I opt to approach one of my working cousins on my father's side of the family for assistance. And then on the day when I'm supposed to meet the landlord, I got the biggest shock of my life and likewise, I think my uncle was a bit stunned too. Either way, since the landlord happens to be my uncle - I was given the option of doing remodeling work in the apartment if I wish to. I just have to inform him in advance if I decide to do any remodeling to the apartment unit." Ootori grinned in response, after spending a bit of the time to curb the laughter that threatens to spill forth from his boyfriend's earlier words.

"I see…so does your parents know who's your landlord?" Yuuta asks out of curiosity. 

"I don't think they know… I doubt my uncle Hiragi told them since they don't really get a lot of chances to speak with one another. Besides, my uncle is quite busy with work… he's quite a workaholic these days. Well… considering he couldn't get the love of his life, it's no wonder that he chooses to immerse himself in work." Ootori Itsuki shrugged in response, as he speaks briefly about that gay uncle of his on the Hiragi side of the family. 

“Hmm… was the apartment furnished when you move in?” Yuuta scanned the apartment surroundings taking in the furniture placed around the apartment unit before turning inquiring eyes upon his boyfriend. 

“Nope. The apartment is not furnished when I first rented it, all of these I bought them after I moved into the apartment. Of course, I didn’t buy them all at one go… I didn’t have that much money to spare when I first moved in here.” Ootori Itsuki answered his beau with a look of utmost honesty, before asking. “Are you satisfied with what you’re seeing? What do you think of my decoration taste of the apartment unit?” 

"... Not bad, you sure know how to pick a couch that looks both classy but yet comfy." Yuuta commented with a smirk since the couch is most definitely where he had spent most of his time when he was visiting. 

"I'm glad my sofa couch has met your approval. Now, I have a question for you about your future plans… do you plan to go on to college after graduation from the Ayanagi Academy?" Ootori inquires as he fingered his hands through the soft chestnut brown locks of hair that belongs to his beau. 

“Hmm…? I’m not sure yet, but I’m keeping my options open at present… I guess, ultimately it depends on my work schedule if I could add in college plans in them.” Yuuta answered after taking a minute to mull things over, after all, unlike the others - he’s juggling between two idol units and living a double persona life. 

"Well… I guess that's all for now, it looks like a 2 years plan is all we could manage at this point. Since we can't plan more without knowing for certain if you intend to continue your education in college or not. Well, either way - it will also take me two years to complete the drama course at Toho Academy. So, whether or not would Broadway be on my plans is also uncertain as of present. I guess we will have to revisit the plan again, in another year's time to add on to what we presently have planned for our future." Ootori Itsuki said as he pressed a kiss to the forehead of his boyfriend before he made a move to stand and prepare the cash needed for the food delivery service later. 

Eventually, by the end of their date on the 3rd of January 2018 - Yuuta has tentatively agreed to the idea of moving in with Ootori by the end of the year. The green-eyed teen didn't agree to Ootori's suggestion of moving in straight away because their relationship is still too new, and Yuuta didn't want to rush into the idea of cohabitation when they have only been dating for a few months. They will revisit the topic for discussion again, sometime in the mid of the year to see if the plans of Yuuta moving in need to defer or brought forth.

[End of Flashback] 

On the next day, which is the 5th of January, and also the first day of school for the final term in their first year of high school education - the five members of ‘Stardust’ successfully gained the attention of the entire school upon them as they stepped into the school grounds looking like nerds. 

“Hah?! Why on earth are you guys dressed up like nerds?!” Ugawa Akira literally gaped and stared at the five members of ‘Stardust’ with incredulity. 

"... Long story short, Kerukeru's patience snapped and scolded a reporter who then lodges a complaint to our boss. He was given the punishment of holding his tongue and keeping his temper in check for two weeks, we have been dragged along for the ride. Since he must suffer, all of us need to suffer as well." Hoshitani Yuuta sighed aloud as he addressed Ugawa Akira, and then he suddenly remembered the autographed items from a certain member of Thrive so he turns towards his blond friend and asks. 

“Na-chan, where’s the bag of autographed items from Kenken?” 

"Right… who has it?" Nayuki then turns towards the rest of the members as he inquires. 

"... I think it's still sitting on top of our leader's desk." Eventually, it was Tsukigami Kaito who responded while he kept having problems at keeping himself from pulling off the school tie. He hates wearing ties, but apparently, Kerukeru has decided that if he has to restrain his temper - he would have to refrain from pulling off the school tie for the entire day. 

"Sorry, it seems in our rush to get to school on time - we have forgotten to bring the carrier bag with us. You would have to collect it from me later on back in the dorm." Hoshitani Yuuta then turns towards Ugawa with an apologetic expression as he addressed the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi. 

“Hey look! It’s Team Hiragi and the members of Stardust, again!” One of the students then poked his friend on the sides before pointing towards the group of students that were standing in the courtyard of the school. 

Unknowingly, their nerds' look has been photographed and uploaded onto various social platforms and has been trending since then. Akatsuki Kyoji, who was scrolling through his twitter page, found half his news feed full of the trending news of 'Stardust' turning up at school in nerdy images coughed twice to cover up his shock. 

“Seriously... Ootori, what are your former students up to now?!” Akatsuki gaped as he turns inquiring eyes upon the purplish-white haired member of the present Kao Council who seems to have taken a liking to the couch in the office of Hiragi Tsubasa and asks. 

“Hmm...?” Ootori blinked in puzzlement, not quite getting the gist of what Akatsuki was saying until the orange-head re-tweet a post and tagged him for it in the re-tweeted post that’s trending online. 

“Oh...” Ootori took one look at the picture and had to snort in response, before commenting aloud in amusement. “Looks like this is going to be a long two weeks for Tsukigami-kun.” 

“Judging from your statement, you seem to have an inkling on why they are dressed in this manner?” Hiragi Tsubasa raised his eyebrow up in curiosity, as he inquires of his amused brother. 

"Not everything... but I do know a bit of it. Apparently, Tengenji-kun allows his temper to get the best of him when one of the reporters pry a little too much into his personal life so he kind of snapped at the reporter. Somehow, the reporter took offense and decides to lodge a complaint to Daikoku Productions about Tengenji's behavior and thus the company decides to enforce a bit of the punishment on him by making him abide by the rules of playing it cool and remaining polite under all circumstances. Since the entire team of 'Stardust' is mostly together... they were all given some form of 'homework' to work on. In the case of Kuga, it's to try for a more friendly disposition but looking at the picture... I don't think it works since that smile only seems to make people feel crept out in his presence." Ootori Itsuki couldn't help but snort at the 'nerdy' picture of his boys. 

“Bonjour~ everyone!” Yuzuriha greeted as he swept into the room with Sazanami in tow.

"Good morning, Yuzu-chan, Saku-chan!" Ootori greeted cheerfully with a wave from his position on Hiragi's office couch. 

"It seems whenever the members of Team Hiragi and Stardust come together, they would end up as the center of the attention," Sazanami commented, having noticed how crowds tend to gather around those boys after observing for some time. 

“Well... nobody can deny that the performance by Stardust is interesting, right – Akatsuki?” Yuzuriha then glances over to where the orange-head member of the Kao Council stood as he asks. 

“... I’ve got a morning meeting.” Akatsuki declared before escaping from the room hastily, once he noticed how Yuzuriha’s words had brought everyone’s eyes upon him. 

"Either way, there isn't a single doubt in anybody's mind that Team Hiragi is the top students of this year's crop of intakes but it's the Stardust that lures the people in. With the members of these two teams gathered in one place, of course, everybody's attention would be on them." Sazanami concluded as he thought back to the results from the final test stage of the first-year musical students among the candidate's teams. 

By the time school ended for the first-year students for the day, the five members of ‘Stardust’ smiled politely as they made their way out to where the practice hall building was – and seek refuge in the practice room of Team Hiragi before they finally allow the mask of politeness to drop from their face. 

“Oh boy... this is so exhausting.” Yuuta groaned aloud as he slid onto the floor with his back against the tightly shut door of the practice room which Team Hiragi uses. 

“Eh? Was it...? I thought you look quite at ease while maintaining the politeness earlier on.” Nayuki blinked glancing at his friend in surprise. 

"Politeness is easy to manage when faced with the strangers, but it is damn hard to maintain when it comes down to people you know... and you know how easy I tend to let the monikers slip from my lips when it comes down to addressing people. If your homework is to get used to the feel of constantly feeling eyes on you, my homework is to get that ridiculous habit of shortening people's names down to a minimal. In short, two weeks of addressing people by the normal way instead of using monikers for them." Yuuta sighed aloud as he responded to his blond friend's comment. 

Nayuki sweat-dropped at Yuuta's response, before nodding in agreement to his friend's words. Indeed, Yuuta's habit of letting monikers slipped through his tongue does need a bit of restraint since it isn't a guarantee that the 'Ashu Virus' excuse will work every single time with every single person. And seeing as Yuuta seems adamant about keeping separate personas for his idol career, it would only make sense for him to leave the monikers bit to his Ashu persona while keeping the persona of Hoshitani under the image of 'proper and polite' when it comes down to interpersonal skills. 

“By the way, you guys are trending on Twitter it seems.” Toraishi then grinned at the five members of ‘Stardust’ by showing them his Twitter news feed on his mobile device. 

“Yes... we are aware of that, Itsuki-senpai send me a link during lunch to inform me of it – already.” Yuuta nodded in response to Toraishi’s words. 

“Oh... the two of you didn’t meet up for lunch today? I would have thought lunch dates are quite common between the two of you?” Toraishi blinked before commenting. 

“Nah... the new Kao Council members are starting their shadowing duties today, so Itsuki-senpai isn’t free to have lunch with me. Apparently, he needs to show the new Kao Council members the ropes it seems.” Yuuta responded with a shrug. 

“Right... he’s got no time to have lunch with you, but plenty of time to message you.” Nayuki deadpan in response, causing Yuuta to flush crimson at his words. 

“Na-chan...” Yuuta let out a half-groan in response, that had everyone grinning at his blushing reaction due to Nayuki’s teasing remarks. 

“Speaking of, why are you guys here in our practice room anyway?” After the moment of laughter, Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi decides to voice his doubt across to the members of Stardust in general. 

"No idea... I just followed our leader here, who claims to say he has something to do in here..." Tengenji Kakeru shrugged his response while pushing down the urge to butt head with the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi out of habit. 

"Right... that reminded me, Toraishi – here, I'd brought what you asked for. It took me a few days to locate it since I had absolutely no idea where I kept them." Yuuta said handing a paper carrier bag over to the 'playboy' of Team Hiragi. 

“What’s in the carrier bag?” Ugawa Akira asks out of confusion, why does it seem as though he’s the only one out of the loop. 

“It’s my uniform coat from middle school, I received a text message a few days before the new year holidays comes to an end asking to borrow my middle-school days uniform coat for the performance you guys are putting up during the graduation ceremony?” Yuuta responded, shifting inquiring eyes upon the blond leader of Team Hiragi for an explanation. 

“Actually, at present... it’s just ideas. We have yet to decide on the performance items, so we thought we should at least gather the costumes around and see if we could get any inspirations from the costumes gathered.” Tatsumi Rui explains with a smile. 

“My school uses Chouran, so I brought mine over as well.” Inumine then happily showcase his middle-school uniform coat as he starts doing some cheerleading moves. 

"Oh... you were part of the cheerleading squad back in your middle school days? Your height is tall and hence the long school uniform looks good and fits you perfectly. It would have looked odd on me, I'm sure..." Yuuta commented with a happy grin while biting his tongue to refrain from addressing Inumine by the moniker of 'Sei-chan'. 

“Why did you say it took you a couple of days to locate your middle-school uniform coat though?” Tatsumi Rui asks, sounding quite curious. 

"Oh... well, my parents are divorced and I was over at my mom's place of residence for the new year holidays. When Toraishi texts me about wanting to borrow my middle school uniform coat, I had to first check the storage area of my mother's place before asking my eldest sister who stayed with my dad under the same roof to see if she could recall where I had stashed my middle school uniform garb. Ultimately, it took a bit of back and forth before I could confirm where I had taken to store my uniform garb from my middle school days." Yuuta responded with ease, his whole disposition is casual enough that Tatsumi didn't even feel awkward for prying into Yuuta's family background. 

"I see..." Tatsumi nodded in response, while Nayuki decided to ask Toraishi about the reason why his middle school uniform coat is missing all the buttons. 

“Oh... I have given them all out to the girls when they request on the day of graduation.” Toraishi responded rather sheepishly when Nayuki voiced his doubt aloud to everyone in the room. 

“...Every single button?! Not just the 2nd button?!" Nayuki gaped as he stared at Toraishi with eyes that are widens in shock, while Yuuta stood by his judgment that Toraishi's popularity among the girls is definitely the highest among them all. 

"Speaking of, Shuu-chan... why is your middle school uniform coat looking so tarnished and tattered?" Yuuta then shifts inquiring eyes upon the figure of Kuga Shuu, the stoic member of his team. 

“Yes, and the missing 2nd button of your coat looks as though it was forcibly ripped off then willingly given out," Nayuki commented as he raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. 

“Ah... that’s because I was involved in a fight.” Kuga Shuu shrugged his response nonchalantly. 

“...” 

The silence was broken when Ugawa complained about why there isn't any coat that's of his size, and Toraishi immediately starts a witty remark back at his pink-haired teammate before turning to his childhood friend for confirmation. "It is slightly challenging to get something which is your size, right – Shuu?" 

“... It is challenging, but if it’s the Sailor style uniform – I might be able to find some that might fit him.” Kuga Shuu deadpan in response. 

“What the hell?! No way!” Ugawa protested with a tinge of pink in his cheeks, while Tatsumi said in a jesting manner for the pink-haired teen to endure since it’s for the sake of Hiragi-senpai. 

"Right, Eigo?" Tatsumi turns towards his own childhood friend seeking the teen's opinion on the issue of having Ugawa give the sailor-style uniform a try. 

Everyone in the room then proceeds to laugh at the way Ugawa reacted by protesting and shaking his head vehemently over the idea of the necessity to wear a sailor-style uniform for the graduation performance that is to take place in April, this year. 

Later on, in the day, Yuuta asks for Tatsumi’s help in getting the application form for the graduation performance from the Kao Council office as opposed to taking the form himself. 

"Huh? Can I inquire about the reason why you aren't going in to request the application form yourself? Certainly, Hiragi-senpai wouldn't deny your request now that Team Ootori's status has been reinstated." Tatsumi Rui inquires out of curiosity. 

“I know, Hiragi-senpai wouldn’t deny my request for the application form since Itsuki-senpai had said the request likely would go through without issues. It’s just... the members of the new Kao Council are also in there, and you know how Itsuki-senpai can be at times. I would very much prefer it for the members of the new Kao Council to not take one look and recalled all the shameless flirting acts Itsuki-senpai had once subjected the entire school in an attempt to catch my attention.” Yuuta felt his face grew hot as he explains, while Tatsumi Rui nodded in understanding. 

“Okay... I see what you mean.” Tatsumi said then, and thus the two of them set off for the direction of the Kao Council building. However, it is only the blond leader of Team Hiragi that enters the office while the leader of Stardust waited for the blond outside the office. 

"Hiragi-senpai, I'm here for the application form of the graduation ceremony performance," Tatsumi said as he entered the office, politely as he nodded towards the other occupants of the office in acknowledgment. 

“You can get the form from Sazanami, likewise when it comes to the submission of the form once it’s filled up.” Hiragi Tsubasa said, directing his student towards the brown-haired member of the Kao Council. 

“Erm... can I have one more form? Someone entrusted me to collect the form on his behalf.” Tatsumi Rui said to Sazanami Sakuya when the brown-haired member handed a form over to him, as per request. 

“...Was that someone Hoshitani-kun?” Sazanami Sakuya smirked in response, as he held another form out to the blond leader of Team Hiragi. 

Tatsumi Rui said nothing but remained smiling in response, while everyone in the office knew to take his silence as a form of affirmation. "Thank You, Sazanami-senpai," Tatsumi said in response to the brown-haired member of the Kao Council as he reached out to collect the second application form from the senior. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep – Chapter 49, finally the OVA 1 scenes are in there 😛 , Of course, I made the changes to the reason why they are dressed up as nerds. It's a so-called punishments XD 
> 
> Tengenji – to remain calm, polite and cool towards reporters in general. 
> 
> Kuga – to cultivate a more friendly disposition [which fails, of course] his smile looks too creepy. 
> 
> Nayuki – to get used to peoples’ eyes upon him, part of his continuous battle for stage fright anxiety issues. 
> 
> Tsukigami – to get used to the idea of dressing in formal gear, especially the tie portion of the attire. He is always seen without ties... but on certain occasions, he might need to wear one, and if he can't even stand the idea of school tie... what happens when he needs to attend a gala event hosted by media partners that require formal attire? 
> 
> Yuuta – obviously is to remain polite and formal, and try to curb his habit of dubbing monikers for everyone.


	50. Start of the new school term, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Tatsumi and Yuuta talk for a bit... with Yuuta giving him a suggestion on which direction Team Hiragi could take for their performance item of the graduation ceremony. 
> 
> Yuuta also met up with his dad and godfather in this chapter...
> 
> Members of the Kao Council gathered for dinner and spoke a bit on the new members elected for the new Kao Council

“Sorry for the long wait.” Tatsumi Rui said when he finally exited from the Kao Council office and meet up with the awaiting figure of Yuuta outside. 

“It’s fine... it wasn’t that long of a wait.” Yuuta shakes his head as he smiled at the blond leader of Team Hiragi in response. 

“I think when I request for a second application form from Sazanami-senpai, everyone knew the form is for your team immediately. Although, I have to say I’m quite surprised that Ootori-senpai didn’t ask for the reason why you didn’t enter the office to collect the form personally.” Tatsumi Rui said, as he handed the extra copy of the application form, he had picked up from the office of the Kao Council for the graduation ceremony performance over to Yuuta. 

“Ah... that’s because he has been messaging me since the school bell for the last lesson of the day sounded, and I had already informed him that I would be sending a proxy in to collect the form on my behalf.” Yuuta said as he flashed his mobile device in front of the blond leader of Team Hiragi - Tatsumi Rui in response. 

“I see…” Tatsumi Rui mused aloud in amusement upon hearing the response from the green-eyed leader of Stardust.

Yuuta was keeping the application form away in a folder that he kept in his school bag specifically for paper documents, so the documents wouldn’t be damaged in any form - when he felt the relentless buzz from his mobile device. Sweat-dropping in response, the teen with chestnut brown hair handed his bag over to the blond leader of Team Hiragi and said. “Sorry, can you hold on to my bag for a second?” 

"Sure." Tatsumi Rui shrugged as he kept a hold on the school bag of Hoshitani Yuuta, while the other teen hurried to answer a call on his mobile. 

Yuuta's initial response was to terminate the call without answering, and most of his friends would understand the meaning behind this particular act of his since that would indicate that he is in the middle of something and isn't available to take the call. However, the sight of the caller's name via the caller ID on his mobile told him that this call is something he would need to answer immediately. Any attempt to terminate the call without at least answering it would guarantee him an immediate cut-off in his pocket money because the number belongs to his father - Hoshitani Yusaku. 

Albeit, Yuuta doesn't really need that pocket money since he is now working and earning money for himself… but nobody would say no to extra cash on hand, right? So, ultimately Yuuta decides to answer the call like the obedient son he was. 

“Hello, dad?” Yuuta said into the phone upon answering the call, unfortunately, the voice the greeted him on the other end of the line isn’t his birth father but his godfather instead. 

“Not quite… try the term ‘papa’ instead. Anyway, are you amid of something now - Yuu-chan?” Sato Mitsuru started, his voice one of light amusement as he corrected Yuuta’s form of addressing him before asking if Yuuta is convenient at present. 

“Erm… not really, is there a reason why you’re calling me on dad’s mobile?” Yuuta asks, sounding somewhat confused. 

"I thought it better for me to make the call as opposed to let him do it, it's time for that over-due lecture concerning your declaration the other day. We are now back in Tokyo, and your dad wants to have a meeting with you at your earliest convenience." Sato Mitsuru sighed as he told his godson while ignoring his lover's demand of needing to meet Yuuta immediately. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped as he heard the voice of his father from the background which is likely at the taxi stand of the airport since it sounded quite busy. 

"Okay… by his definition of earliest convenience, I take it as he means before the end of today. Right, I don't see too much of a problem to meet him before today ended… would a dinner session back at home, works? I'll leave the dinner menu to your decision, in the meantime, I'll see if I can hitch a ride from Yukari-nee... if not, I'll take a cab." Yuuta responded, given that the journey between the district where Ayanagi Academy and his family home of the Hoshitani would take up to 40 minutes for a car-ride. It would take even longer on trains, as such - it is more logical to have one of his sister swings by to drive him home for the day. 

“Indeed… I take it as you heard him? Sorry about that, he’s a bit sore that you choose to tell your mom in person but decide to relay the information to him via an impersonal text message." Sato Mitsuru responded while he had done his best to distract and cool down his long-time lover back in Hokkaido, the moment once they broad the plane back to Tokyo. It seems the annoyance has risen back up in his lover, once again. 

“It’s fine, Mit-chan… I know you did your best, at least, you saved me from the situation of having to endure his lecture over the phone. I’ll see the two of you back at home, in about an hour or so.” Yuuta responded before he ended the call. 

Turning back towards the figure of Tatsumi Rui, Yuuta started with a somewhat embarrassed expression by saying. “So, it seems I would need you to do me another favor. I need to attend to something back home - my father’s home this time. The family home is located in Ogikubo of the Suginami ward of Tokyo, which takes a 40 minutes' drive to reach… so it is quite likely that I won’t be able to rush back before curfew and hence I would probably stay the night at my family home. Can you help me send in the relevant form to the caretaker office in my stead? Oh, and help me inform Na-chan so he won’t panic and blow things out of proportions.” 

“Okay… I can do that, but don’t you need the form for staying out from the dorm in this case?” Tatsumi Rui inquires out of curiosity. 

“Oh… I already have the form on me, I made it a point to have some of those staying out notification form on me at all times - since I would never know when it would be needed and hence it’s better to be safe than sorry. I’ll just fill it up now, and have you sent it in on my behalf later.” Yuuta responded, somewhat sheepishly to the blond leader of Team Hiragi. 

Tatsumi Rui shakes his head to indicate that it's fine and that he doesn't really mind helping the teen out and besides he would have to return to the dorm himself anyway. Although, this would mean he would have to withhold the conversation about that new song which he was to perform a duet with the green-eyed teen to the next time, or is there a possibility for them to discuss it over a chat this evening? 

"Hmm… Hoshitani, are you aware that we have been tasked to perform a new duet song in front of the visitors on the school's open house event atop of the recording for the song on the demo CD?" Tatsumi Rui then voiced his doubt across to the leader of Stardust, who appears to be filling up the notification form about staying out of the dorm after curfew for the caretaker at high speed. 

"Yes, I kind of scanned through the latest email from Hiragi-senpai but I didn't have time to read through everything earlier. So, while I do know we have a duet song to perform… I don't know the fine details of it yet. Maybe, you would like to fill me in on that?" Yuuta asks, he knew both the Team Hiragi and Stardust have been tasked with the recording for a few songs composed by the composition department of Ayanagi Academy for the demo CD which is to be given out to the prospective students who would be coming by during the open house event. 

The same demo CD would also be given out to the graduating students in April, following the end of the graduation ceremony as a form of keepsake since not everyone would be given the chance and opportunity to perform during the graduation ceremony to show their appreciation to the senior who has guided them along during the past 1-2 years. Thus far, the performing opportunity is only given out to the students of ‘Star-Team’ to show their appreciation for the members of the present Kao Council - the same treatment isn’t provided to students of the other departments. 

Henceforth, they could only show their appreciation and well-wishes towards the graduating cohort in another form. For the composition department - it would be through the composing of the new songs which would be performed by both the members of Team Hiragi and Stardust, it seems. Likewise, the instrumental department would be contributing to the production of the demo CD by performing the instrumental music portion of the songs. 

The songs that would be included in this demo CD comprises of the duet performance 'Because You're There' between Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi and Yuuta. Also included in the demo CD would be the song 'Yume Iro' and 'Congratulations' - both songs would be recorded twice and performed separately by members of Stardust and Team Hiragi, respectively. There isn't much difference in the lyrics for 'Yume Iro' but there is a slight difference to the lyrics of 'Congratulations' for certain. Henceforth, Yuuta couldn't really understand why they couldn't just do a combined recording for the song 'Yume Iro' at least… but well, the school asks for separate recording and two versions of the song - they, as students would just have to deliver. 

"Right… so apparently, the latest update is that the demo CD would come first - since the open house event is slated to take place during the 2nd week of February. And then, in April when the graduation ceremony comes by - what would be produced would instead be a Video CD instead of the audio version of the demo CD. Aside from the songs featured in the demo CD which we are going to do, the April version would also include our performance item during the graduation ceremony it seems.” Tatsumi Rui responded with a shy smile on his face. 

“Oh... so they decide to do 2 versions of the CD in the end, this must be the revised plan which I had yet to read through. I was too busy sorting out my personal schedule... thanks for the heads-up.” Yuuta blinked twice, before thanking the blond leader of Team Hiragi with a smile of gratitude. 

"You're welcome." Tatsumi Rui smiled in response before a frown marred his features as he starts fretting over the undecided performance item for the graduation ceremony again. 

"Is there a reason why you're frowning this much today?" Yuuta inquires, this was the third time he had seen the teen frowned when there aren't many people around to witness it. 

"Yes, because unlike the Stardust – our team doesn't really have much of the repertoire to choose from… and when you think about the time needed for the practice and rehearsal, we really need to make a decision soon." Tatsumi Rui said, a sigh emitting from his lips when he thought of the lack of performance items they could do. It isn't as though they could have something whipped up in a jiffy, and they don't really have a team of professionals to work with for the composition of new songs too. 

"Well… in my opinion, you guys could just redo the 'Caribbean Groove' from the Ayanagi Festival but switch it up a little on the presentation front. I'm sure Hiragi-senpai wouldn't mind, he was the one to decide on the choreography steps for the performance during the Ayanagi Festival, right? Why don't you guys revamp it in your own style and present the new version of the 'Caribbean Groove' to him during the graduation ceremony performance?" Yuuta suggested albeit he dares to make such a suggestion only because he knew Tatsumi Rui wouldn't mind. If it's Ageha Riku standing in front of him, he doubts he would make it a point to suggest anything at this point in time. 

"That's a good suggestion actually, I'll be sure to bring it up for discussion with Eigo and the rest of the team later." Tatsumi Rui mulled over Yuuta's words for a bit, before nodding in response. And then, he switched the topic around to inquire about what do the members of Stardust have in mind for the performance. 

“Our team’s performance? Right… we haven’t really sat down to discuss it yet, because at present - we need to focus on the ‘Seishun Countdown’ general release which is slated to occur on the 25th of January. Although, we are likely to hold a discussion for the performance item of the graduation ceremony soon…” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response. 

The downside of having the new year holiday completely free is apparent in Yuuta’s case, unlike Tengenji who kept up with busy schedules during the new year holiday period. Yuuta found himself completely swamped once the holiday period ended. 

The commitments for Stardust aside, with the resuming of the school term - the duties for being the spokesperson for Ayanagi Academy also start to flock in. However, that is generally fine because recently these activities kind of involves the members of Team Hiragi as well so he could technically just inform Tatsumi of his availability day and time, the rest of the planning could be left in the capable hands of Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo of Team Hiragi. That would also help to lessen the workload on Kaicchin too since the navy-haired member of 'Stardust' is starting to take on individual job assignments these days. 

The headache Yuuta faced now is the memorization for the lyrics of the new songs - at present, he had the lyrics of ‘Seishun Countdown - full version’, ‘Yume Iro’, ‘Congratulations - Team Ootori Version’, ‘Because You’re Here - duet with Tatsumi Rui’… that he needs to familiarize himself with, atop of the already released songs for both the ‘Stardust’ and ‘Thrive’ and ‘B-Project’ to continuously revise so he won’t forget them when there’s a need to pull them out for any live event performances. Topping it off, ‘Thrive’ have a new CD in preparation slated for released in mid-March this year. Apparently, aside from the new song which Thrive is going to record and perform for the new CD… instead of featuring the off-vocal tracks this time around, the CD is going to have a new solo song for the members of Thrive, respectively. 

Although, he has yet to receive the lyrics for Thrive and his new solo songs… likewise the same for the demo track of those songs. The schedule for the photography of the new CD cover image and other job assignments has started to flock in one by one. Speaking of, the stylist for Thrive has been saying something seems to be missing during his fitting session for the new performance attire of Thrive the other day. Thus, Yuuta now often seems to mull over just what exactly is missing from his person that has the stylist of Thrive kept on commenting about something missing in his looks when it comes down to the image fitting for Thrive new song. 

"Alright, the form's filled up - now I really need to leave. If there's anything you wish to discuss, feel free to text me. I'll try to reply as soon as I could." Yuuta told Tatsumi Rui before he made a wild dash for the front gate of Ayanagi Academy - he intends to cab down to Ginza where his mother's hair salon was because that is also the same place his Yukari-nee is using as the operation base of her makeup studio. It is cheaper to share studio space with their mother since they could split the rent and utility bills - according to the words of Yukari. 

Since the cab ride from Ochanomizu to Ginza takes only 20 minutes after including the traffic jams encountered along the way due to the peak hour rush, the cab fee range around 2,000 yen so even though Yuuta hasn’t had the chance to go to the ATM for cash withdrawal - he could still afford it with his current amount of cash on hand. He rushes into the hair salon just minutes before his eldest sister left for the day. 

“Yuu-chan? What are you doing here?” Hoshino Yuzu stared at her son in surprise, as she voices her question aloud to the teen. 

"Sorry for dropping by without advanced notice, is Yukari-nee still around? Dad came back from Hokkaido and wants to meet me at home for dinner. I need to hitch a ride from Yukari-nee." Yuuta responded, bowing his head in apology towards the customers he had startled when he barged into the salon in a rush.

“You’re in luck, she has yet to leave. Go out through the back door, she’s likely still at the parking lot.” Hoshino Yuzu instructed, while Yuuta breezes past her with a quick kiss on her cheeks to serve as the evening greeting between mother and son. 

“Is that your son?” The customer who Hoshino Yuzu is serving suddenly asks. 

“Yes, he’s my youngest.” Hoshino Yuzu nodded in response. 

“Is he a celebrity?” The customer asks yet again. 

"Yes, - he's a member of the new idol unit Stardust." Hoshino Yuzu was about to say pop idol unit but decides to use the term new idol unit instead since she isn't certain which genre Stardust leans towards. 

“Oh… the Stardust, I thought he looks kind of familiar. He’s featured on the PV for the Ayanagi Academy, right? I saw it by chance one day while flipping channels on my TV.” The customer responded in a jovial tone of voice. 

"Yes, the Stardust is the present spokesperson for the Ayanagi Academy." Hoshino Yuzu responded. 

Meanwhile, over at the back where the parking facility was - Yuuta immediately calls out for his elder sister’s attention upon opening the back door of the salon in an attempt to prevent his sister from driving off without him. 

“Yukari-nee! Wait up for a second!” Yuuta calls for the 23-year-old with chestnut hair sets in wavy curls. 

“Yuu-chan? What are you doing here?” Yukari frowned, finding it strange for her little brother to be in Ginza when he should be in Ochanomizu where his school is located. 

“Mit-chan calls and says they are back in town, and dad wanted to meet me for dinner. So, can I hitch a ride from you?” Yuuta answered in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“I see… hop in then, I will drop you off before I went for my last appointment for the day.” Yukari shrugged as she responded, she still has a bit of time to spare before she needs to go and meet her last client for the day.

“Thanks, Yukari-nee.” Yuuta beams in response, as he slid into the passenger seat of his sister’s vehicle. 

Meanwhile, back at the school dormitory - Tatsumi Rui upon his return first made a quick trip to the caretaker office to submit the notification form for staying out from the dorm on Yuuta’s behalf before entering the dining hall in search for a certain blond member of Stardust. 

“Nayuki, your leader asks to inform you that he has some family matters to attend to and thus would be staying the night out at his father’s residence.” Tatsumi Rui said as he called out for the attention of Nayuki Toru. 

“Oh… so he’s not going to be coming back in tonight, I take it?” Nayuki glances down at the food he had prepared for his roommate and wonders what should be done with them now that his roommate isn’t going to be back for dinner with them. 

"Erm… yes, apparently the place his father lives is about 40 minutes away on a car-ride. Hence, he likely wouldn't be able to get back in here before curfew thus he decides to just stay at his family home for the night and comes back the next day. Is anything the matter?" Tatsumi Rui added when he noticed the frown etched on Nayuki's face. 

"Ah… I'm thinking about what to do with his share of the food that I've prepared for our team's dinner." Nayuki responded with an embarrassing smile on his lips. 

“Oh…well, if you don’t mind feeding them to Inumine - I can help you deliver Hoshitani’s share of the food to our human-sized ‘doggy’.” Tatsumi Rui suggested with a wry smile, it’s a well-known fact among their year-mates that Inumine Seishiro has a hefty appetite, after all. 

Nayuki’s eyes brighten upon the mention of Inumine’s name, indeed, the ‘doggy’ of Team Hiragi can eat a lot. With Inumine’s help, surely - these foods wouldn’t go to waste. Thus, without a moment of hesitation - Nayuki bowed to the figure of Tatsumi Rui in gratitude and said. “In that case, please do help yourself to Yuuta-kun’s dinner tray.” 

So, fifteen minutes later seen Tatsumi Rui approaching Inumine with a tray full of food. Inumine sniffed the air for a second before his eyes brighten up as he turns towards his leader, and asks. “Is that Hamburg steak I smell?!” 

“Hamburg steak? I wasn’t aware that the dish is on today’s dinner menu…” Sawatari Eigo commented as he shifted curious eyes on his childhood friend. 

“Well… the truth is, it isn’t. This is from Nayuki’s dinner menu, apparently prepared for Hoshitani but now it will befall on Inumine to finish them in Hoshitani’s stead.” Tatsumi responded to his childhood friend’s inquiry with a good-natured smile. 

“Huh? Why is it that Inumine is getting the food meant for Hoshitani? Those two didn’t have a disagreement that resulted in Nayuki’s decision to not feed Hoshitani for the day, or did they?” Toraishi Izumi raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner, as he voiced his doubt aloud for his teammates to hear. 

"No, it's nothing of that sort. Hoshitani-kun has some family matters to attend to and had to send in official notification to the caretaker to stay out for the night, so Nayuki's effort at dinner preparation has gone to waste. Not one to waste food, Nayuki decides to allow me to feed them to Inumine instead since it is a known fact that Inumine eats a lot." Tatsumi Rui explained with a grin as Inumine danced over to him and took the food tray as though Christmas has arrived yet again. 

In the meantime, back at the table of 'Stardust' - Tsukigami Kaito finally had it in him to inquire Tengenji Kakeru about the reason how the team 'punishment' has come about. He knew the redhead is easy to rile up, but certainly, Tengenji is not that much of an idiot to show his hostile side to the reporters? Especially, since Daikoku-san had specifically mentioned to them about the fact that any interviews with them need to first go through the company before it could be carried out - so Tengenji shouldn't even be dealing with these reporters in the first place. 

"Spill it, Kerukeru… what did the reporter say that has you snapping at him in annoyance so much so that he decides to lodge a complaint to Daikoku-san." 

“Yes, Tengenji-kun… Daikoku-san had mentioned that we shouldn’t entertain any reporters and should send them towards the company for permission and approval first before responding to any of them.” Nayuki Toru added, as he too shifted quizzical glance at the redhead of their team who is rather well-known for his short fuse on the temper. 

"I would have sent them towards the company if they were attempting to interview me, the problem is - they focus the questions towards my father, so it isn't my place to tell them to get approval from the company first, since my father isn't a celebrity under the management of Daikoku Productions anyway." Tengenji Kakeru sighed aloud inwardly wondering why he didn't just excuse himself elsewhere and instead had to stay in the vicinity where his father is entertaining those reporters after their last Kabuki stage performance for the season. 

"... Just how exactly did you ended up getting involved in it if their attention isn't even focused on you?" Kuga Shuu pointed out objectively. 

"It's late, and I'm sleepy, tired and maybe a little hungry too? All I want is to go back home, but we can't leave until the reporters leave… and then the questions were the same old, same old. One of them even asks my father if he has any expectations of who I should marry in the future when I'm like only 16?! Marriage is still a very long way away, and asking my dad of his expectations in a daughter-in-law right now sounds a little too ridiculous, isn't it?! So, I guess I got annoyed and frustrated out of crankiness that I basically snapped at them to get lost. My dad commented that I'm too rude and probably would land myself in trouble - because they are not interviewing me, I shouldn't interfere. I could have interrupted them politely and ask if I could leave first if I'm exhausted… and sure indeed, the reporter who I nearly bite his head off since he's a nearer target of my ire lodge a complaint against the boss. The punishment came in soon after, I'm sure Daikoku-san had the whole story from both the reporter and my father's side before deciding on the punishment though." Tengenji Kakeru sighed as he outlined the entire fiasco over that episode with the reporter that complain to the company of his behavior to his fellow teammates. 

"Is Yuuta-kun aware of the story?" Nayuki asks then, curious to know since his roommate didn't bat an eyelid when they were informed, they are to share the 'punishment' with Tengenji when the official notice came to them via email. 

“That I wouldn’t know, you would have to ask him yourself.” Tengenji shrugged his response before refocusing his attention back on the tasty meal the ‘team-mom’ has prepared for them. 

Hoshitani Yukari did not turn into the driveway that leads into the lane of landed properties where the house which belongs to her father – Hoshitani Yusaku stood, upon arriving at the suburban residential estate of Ogikubo in the Suginami ward of Tokyo. Due to her having another appointment with a client, she decides to drop her little brother off on the main road instead. Of course, she had checked if there is a need to get their father or godfather to come by and bring Yuuta to their family residence but the teen had rejected the suggestion. 

"Yukari-nee, it's fine… I may have a problem with telling directions in general but I do still remember how to get to our house. The lane of landed properties are lined up in a straight line, as long as I remembered the house number correctly - there wouldn't be any issues of me losing my way by just walking up the driveway myself." Yuuta hurried to assure his elder sister before Yukari could send a text message out to their father or godfather to pick him up from the main road. 

“Alright then… text me when you reached the house safely.” Yukari eventually gave in to the puppy eyes look of her younger brother and forgo the idea of getting one of the occupants in the house to come out and fetch the teen. 

"Sure…" Yuuta nodded in response, inwardly sweat-dropping as he thought this is really becoming a trend… because his boyfriend demanded the same thing from him the last time when he deters the senior from walking him to class and insists on doing it himself. 

Once Yukari's car sped off to rejoin the busy traffic, Yuuta turns towards the driveway that leads down a stretch of residential landed properties and starts walking towards the three-story concrete building in between two wooden built double-story houses. It has been said that the house that his father and godfather now occupies used to be of wooden built back in the earlier days, but when his parents wed - this house that used to belong to his deceased grandfather was gifted to his parents as a wedding gift. It was during the months whereby the wedding was being planned that the original wooden built house was torn down and rebuilt using concrete that made it into what it was today. 

The house came equipped with a 2-cars garage space, which Yukari obviously utilize one of it for herself - on the first story. Also situated on the ground floor are the storage room, stairways access, the common bathroom, powder room and the first bedroom which is now converted into a home office space for his dad and godfather to do their work. 

This room was previously the room which his godfather and father were using as a bedroom cum workspace when his parents are still married to one another. The second story is where the living-dining space and the kitchen, as well as the balcony, could be found, likewise, it also holds the stairway access to the top and bottom level of the house. On the top floor which is the 3rd story, is where the remaining bedrooms were located. Among them includes the master bedroom which comes equipped with a master bathroom and two regular size bedrooms for the kids. 

Upon arriving at the doorstep of the house, Yuuta took a moment to pull his phone out so he could text Yukari about his safe arrival. Once the message has been sent - Yuuta proceeds to locate the house key from his coat pocket. Unlike the time at his mother’s apartment unit, Yuuta does holds on to a copy of the house key for his family home situated in Ogikubo of Suginami ward. 

Although that is simply because his Yukari-nee has a habit of misplacing her keys. If she does misplace the keys, and their father and godfather aren't in the house… the next thing Yukari tends to do is to go looking for Yuuta for assistance. Of course, due to Yukari's tendency to misplace her keys easily - Yuuta would never just hand over his key without making at least a duplication of the house key for himself. Because really, what happens if Yukari managed to not only lose her own key but also Yuuta's copy of the key? 

Using his copy of the house key, Yuuta entered the house with ease. The fact that the key works with the house door, it serves to prove that Yuuta did manage to find the house that belongs to the Hoshitani family smoothly. "I'm back!" Yuuta calls out as he stepped into the entryway of the house, and soon he heard footsteps coming towards the entryway. 

“Oh~ Yuu-chan! It’s been so long!” Sato Mitsuru greeted as he gave his godson a once-over look in detail before nodding in satisfaction. “Good, at least you look to be in pink health.” 

"Your godfather is quite a worrywart, ever since he heard of your decision to juggle two idol units while coping with regular school - he has been worrying about how you might ruin your health by running yourself ragged. Although, it seems like you are coping well and doing quite fine with the new duties you had taken upon since August last year." Hoshitani Yusaku appears then and proceeds to save his son from being smothered by his lover's incessant mothering acts. 

"Oh shush you…" Sato Mitsuru promptly throws a glare towards his lover's direction, as he once again focuses his attention on his godson. 

“Seriously, Mit-chan… I’m sure his mom did enough mothering for him over the new year holiday, he didn’t need more mothering from you.” Hoshitani Yusaku rolls his eyes at his lover’s mothering antics one last time, before turning towards his son with a look of displeasure. 

"Yuu-chan, you have quite a lot of explaining to do. The issue of your sexual orientation and your present relationship with someone of the same-gender aside, what on earth makes you think that you could announce your come-out declaration over the phone via a message text?!" Hoshitani Yusaku promptly zeroed in on Yuuta about the impersonal text message that nearly gave him a cardiac arrest on the morning of the New Year Day. 

"Sorry, dad… but I thought we wouldn't have time for a meeting in person after the new year if your schedule is anything like last year. Added to the fact that I'm about to get quite busy myself with the commitments for Thrive, and Stardust piling up… I thought mom's suggestion of informing you over the text message a logical option, and hence I decided to go along with it." Yuuta explained somewhat sheepishly, because really - he didn't think he would get a chance to meet his father until Spring break, to be honest. 

The thought of waiting until Spring break isn’t that appealing for him because Yuuta knew he would forget about telling his father and godfather about him dating someone by then, and thus he had hoped to be able to get it over and done with before the new year holiday ended. That was why he decides to listen to his mother’s suggestion by breaking the news to his father who is vacationing with his godfather in Hokkaido over a text message. 

Upon hearing Yuuta's words, Hoshitani Yusaku was about to say more when his lover butt into the conversation by announcing. "That's quite enough Yusaku, you can bitch all you want about Yuzu later in private but not in front of Yuu-chan. In case it has slipped your notice, that is Yuu-chan's birth mother you are ranting and raving about - the least you could do is to let the boy eat his dinner in peace." 

With that said, Sato Mitsuru turns towards Yuuta with a warm smile and said. "We haven't got time to go grocery shopping yet, so we have to make do with what we actually have in the pantry for today's dinner. It's nothing fanciful, just plain old Yakisoba - are you okay with having Yakisoba for dinner?" 

"Yakisoba's fine… I'm not picky about food." Yuuta smiled in response to his godfather. 

"See… I told you, Yuu-chan would be fine with whatever you decide to cook for dinner." Hoshitani Yusaku added in an 'I told you so' kind of tone, while Sato Mitsuru just ignores him in favor of showering care and concern on the 16-year-old teen. 

“Mit-chan… do you intend to ignore me the entire evening?” Hoshitani Yusaku sighed aloud in response when he finally realized that his long-time lover is actually giving him the cold-shoulder treatment by ignoring his presence. 

"That depends on how long your childish disposition would last, this time around." Sato Mitsuru deadpan in response. Sometimes he swears his childhood friend can bring out the worse in his lover, and likewise, the opposite applies.

"..." Yuuta promptly took the chance of this opportunity to use his mobile device and drop a quick message to his boyfriend. Actually, this is something Yuuta should have done before sitting down for dinner but between his godfather's mothering antics and his dad's subsequent appearance to lecture him on his impersonal form of the coming-out declaration made over the new year - the thought kind of slipped from his mind. 

Yuuta: Itsuki-senpai, I’m dining with dad and Mit-chan now… so tonight’s routine chat message session will be postponed till around 10pm. *Sweat-drop Emoji*

PS: Don't reply to this message, my dad hates it when we scroll through our phones at the dining table. Also, please do not video-call me tonight unless you fancy being given a shovel talk via the phone by my dad. Last but not least, wait for my message before you text me anything. *Wink Emoji*

"Yuu-chan, what did I say about phones on the dining table?!" Hoshitani Yusaku happens to glance in his son's direction and noticed the mobile device held in his son's hands. Immediately, he dropped whatever he intends to say to his lover and start criticizing his son's behavior at the dining table instead.

"Sorry dad, I just recalled not having informed my roommate about staying out tonight. My roommate has a very imaginative mind, if I didn't inform him about not going to be back at the dorm - he might blow things out of proportion thinking someone had kidnapped me or something. So, I thought it best to inform him before the hours got too late…" Yuuta lies convincingly through his teeth to his father, inwardly apologizing to his blond roommate for using him as a cover story.

“Is that so?” Hoshitani Yusaku raised an eyebrow up in skepticism as he commented. 

Yuuta hurried to nod and promptly started to launch into the tale of how his blond friend came up with the ridiculous excuse of a bear breaking a display vase in the house while they were at a training camp last summer. Following this, Yuuta promptly also updated his godfather about how Nayuki - the friend and roommate of his that has a very imaginative mind is also known as the 'team mom' to their entire team. 

Yuuta took this opportunity to bemoan about how his chocolate intake has been controlled, and junk food intake limited to the bare minimum ever since the formation of their team - Stardust. Of course, all of this - Yuuta said it in a jesting manner and is bringing up the topic of Nayuki for discussion to set the worrywart in his godfather at ease knowing that there is indeed someone looking out for his health in his new team. Henceforth, there isn't a risk of him running himself ragged from his hectic schedules and ruining his health in the process. 

Meanwhile, Ootori Itsuki was amid his dinner with the rest of the members of the Kao Council, when Yuuta's text message arrived. Eagerly, the purplish-white haired teen had reached for his mobile to read the incoming message. As he read the message, Ootori Itsuki found himself shaking his head at the content of his beau's latest message and even laughed softly for a bit before setting his phone aside for the time being. 

The dinner location for the day was picked out by Yuzuriha Christian Lion, so Ootori isn't really surprised to find it an Italian cafe with a classy vibe to it. He has just decided on what to order for himself when he sensed everyone looking at him with a strange expression on their faces. 

“Yes, is anything the matter?” Ootori Itsuki blinked at his fellow friends from mild confusion, as he asks. 

"Isn't that message from your dear miracle boy?" Yuzuriha asks, he was quite certain it was... but Ootori's lack of response makes him second-guess his idea.

“It is from Yuuta-kun, but why are you asking me this?” Ootori responded, with a quizzical look in his eyes while he regarded his green-haired friend. 

"Oh... it just isn't you do not reply immediately upon receiving a message from that beau of yours, so I got curious... I guessed." Yuzuriha shrugged his response while redirecting his attention back onto his own copy of the menu.

"Ah... he texts me specifically to warn me not to message him for the next hour or so because his father detested the idea of them scrolling through phones while seated at the dining table. He says he will text me again when dinner is finished on his side." Ootori Itsuki commented, closing his copy of the menu since he has already made up his mind on what to get for his dinner. 

“...” Hiragi Tsubasa didn’t say anything, but if one were to observe carefully enough – a small smile of amusement could be seen tugging at the corner of his lips. It sure looks like Hoshitani Yuuta has his elder brother completely whipped, after all, his elder brother usually doesn’t just do as instructed and instead tends to rebel at most if not all the time. The fact that Hoshitani could get his elder brother to abide by certain rules is quite an achievement by itself. 

“So, what have you decided to get for dinner tonight?” Hiragi eventually asks, directing his words at his elder sibling. 

"I'm going for the Tomato Sauce Fettuccine pasta with crab and mineral water for the drink. What about you, Tsubasa?" Ootori asks back in return. 

“Mineral water for the beverage definitely, since there isn’t much non-alcoholic drinks selection in the menu. And for the main... I’m going for the Lasagne bologna style.” Hiragi Tsubasa responded, before turning his eyes on the rest of the team members. 

"I'm going for the spaghetti option and grape juice for the beverage," Akatsuki announced, closing his own copy of the menu once he had made up his mind on his dinner selection. 

"Good choice... so for the spaghetti, are you going for the anchovy cream or the fresh tomato spaghetti selection?" Yuzuriha Christian Lion inquires, seeing as he's having difficulty deciding between the two-spaghetti dish and thus he was thinking of getting whichever Akatsuki isn't getting. That way, he could nick some off from the orange-head dinner plate to try.

“The latter...” Akatsuki responded with caution, already anticipating Yuzuriha’s way of thinking. 

"Oh... well then, I'll go for the Anchovy Cream Spaghetti in that case." Yuzuriha Christian Lion sighed aloud looking crestfallen for a second, but soon he shrugged it off. It's a good thing he eats anchovy quite a couple of times back in France, so he wasn't that put off by the idea of having anchovy on his plate. Sazanami Sakuya, needless to say, went with the safer choice – so he picked the same dish as Akatsuki Kyoji when it comes to the time to place their order with the waiter. 

"So, what do you guys think about the members for the next Kao Council after having them shadowing us for an entire day today?" Ootori Itsuki then brought up the topic of the new members they had elected from the present 2nd-year musical department class to take over their position on the council, upon their graduation in April for discussion. 

“They are okay... Kasugano-kun is quite eager to learn, so I think we will get along fine. Although, I have to say I’m surprised that he picks me to shadow around... I would expect him to pick someone a little more laid-back with his meek personality." Akatsuki Kyoji commented the only reason he had elected Kasugano was only because he wanted someone who can work with Shiki – who is the next figurehead for the new Kao Council. Of course, Kasugano despite his meek personality is a loyal follower and that was ultimately the reason why Akatsuki had chosen him for the job. 

“Speaking of Kasugano... any idea why he seems to avoid looking at Ootori-kun this entire day?” Yuzuriha then asks, glancing over at the purplish-white haired friend of his with morbid curiosity burning in his eyes.

"... Residual embarrassment effect, I would guess?" Ootori Itsuki cocked his head slightly to the side as he tried to recall if he had done anything to the teen, but seeing as he couldn't exactly recall any of such incidence... then it must have been either the teen was subjected to his once blatant shameless flirting acts about the school in his wooing stages of his beau. Or it could be that the teen had the misfortune to walk in on him and his beau during a moment of intimacy? 

Then again, there isn't much PDA he has engaged with his beau in open areas aside from the cuddling session during the advanced Christmas party... it can't be the goodnight kiss that took place in the lobby of the school dorm either since that happens on Christmas eve, whereby most residents of the dorm were not around to witness that particular scene. The sheer idea of Kasugano having walked in on a scene of feeding between him and his beau over at the outdoor stage of the amphitheater didn't even occur to the 18-year-old, at the present point in time. 

“Oh... so Kasugano-kun is one of your victims from the shameless flirting episodes.” Yuzuriha nodded in comprehension then, after all, not everyone is as calm as his group of students and him when chancing upon the scene. Albeit, their reasons for being able to stay calm in the face of Ootori’s flirting antics are completely different. 

For Ageha Riku, since the teen is completely obsessed with Tsukigami Haruto at present - unless the man in question appears on-site, nothing would be able to get a reaction from the teen. Hachiya Sou was too focus on Ageha and maintaining peace among the members of Team Yuzuriha to really take note of what was happening around him. The TKK boys and Yuzuriha's own reason for being calm are simply because they find the entire scene too amusing to not watch earnestly from the sidelines. 

"Speaking of, Sazanami – can you take Fuyusawa under your guidance tomorrow? I would be in a meeting all day long tomorrow, and I don't think it wise to put Ootori in a room with Fuyusawa. If it hasn't been for Irinatsu and Shiki presence in the office today, I think Ootori would have stalked out of the office when Fuyusawa starts picking on his little habits here and there." Hiragi Tsubasa then spoke up, directing his attention upon the figure of Sazanami Sakuya. 

“Sure.” Sazanami Sakuya agrees readily enough.

“Oh... did Ootori-kun has an issue with Fuyusawa earlier today?” Yuzuriha inquires out of curiosity. 

“Well... to put it simply, Fuyusawa’s high and mighty attitude rubs him the wrong way.” Hiragi Tsubasa sighed in response, however, he couldn’t exactly reject Fuyusawa’s request to shadow him alongside with Shiki Toma either since the duo has mentioned that they have the intention to share responsibilities when they took over the reign of the Kao Council.

“... Speaking of, Ootori-kun – please don’t tell me you lounged the entire day away in Hiragi-kun's office when you have Irinatsu shadowing you today.” Yuzuriha felt his lips twitching in response when he heard Hiragi’s response. 

"Of course not, but you know how casual I tend to be in Tsubasa's company – isn't it? So, I went in with the paperwork that needs Tsubasa approval before the actual submission to the school board. Only instead of standing by the side of Tsubasa's desk and wait for a response, I decide to lounge on the sofa couch in the office but that is usually the way I behave, isn't it? That winter boy obviously didn't like the idea of me behaving so casual to the head figure of the Kao Council and thought it his place to remind me of my position. Geez... even Akatsuki doesn't try to boss me around." Ootori Itsuki muttered aloud, a dark look crossed his features briefly as he recalled what the teen had said to him earlier in the day. 

"Oi! Don't bring me into this situation, and of course, I wouldn't have bothered bossing you around. You never bother to listen anyway, and besides the only one who could boss you around is obviously the school director and maybe, that miracle boy of yours." Akatsuki hurried to interject before he added his own opinions about the aqua-marine haired teen who has been elected to be on the new Kao Council. 

"Speaking of Fuyusawa... I'm not sure if anyone of you had noticed, he seems to have the bad habit of looking down on people? He blatantly disregards our presence and zeroed in on Hiragi, this morning when they reported to the Kao Council office for their first day of shadowing duties." Akatsuki commented then, somehow his impression for the aqua-marine haired teen isn't all that positive after this morning's event. 

“Hmm... now that you mentioned it, that does seem to be the case. It appears that he only acknowledges us after being called out on his behavior by Ootori-kun.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion took a moment to replay the memory from this morning, and eventually has to nod in agreement to Akatsuki’s observation. 

“Geez... can we drop the discussion about that winter boy already? Please don’t ruin my appetite further.” Ootori Itsuki lamented, pouting at his fellow friends towards the end of his speech. 

Everyone laughed briefly at the pouting look on Ootori's face before they finally changed the subject to the impending graduation ceremony performance instead. That is also the last event the present members of the Kao Council would be handling before they retire completely from the administration bureau of the Ayanagi Academy. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to get Chapter 50 out before scheduled updating time~ Phew~ I didn't get it done last night because I'm too tired. So, I decide to continue working on it this morning. Obviously, there are further changes to the OVA 1 scenes… I'm shifting the duet performance between Yuuta and Tatsumi to the open house event day. The entire scene of Akatsuki approaching Ootori would be skipped since it wouldn't really apply for my fic ^^;;


	51. The impending graduation ceremony performance, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, comprises of events for 2 days.   
5th of Jan - dinner session of Kao Kai [present] continues  
6th of Jan - morning events  
Also included in this chapter, OtoHoshi message exchanges.   
And Akatsuki finally get weird out enough to voice his doubt to Hiragi and Ootori, concerning their strange conversation topic.

"So, you guys have any idea what your students are going to perform for the graduation ceremony performance yet?" Yuzuriha Christian Lion took the time to ask since his food order has yet to arrive. 

"No idea… I had pretty much left them to decide for themselves this time around." Hiragi Tsubasa admitted.

"I'm sure they will do fine, and if they can't decide… I'm sure, their interactions with my boys will help point them in a certain direction." Ootori Itsuki commented in response, as he thanked the waiter for bringing him his order. 

“Speaking of those students of yours, what do you think they would do for the graduation ceremony performance?” Sazanami Sakuya inquires then. 

“Honestly, I have no idea… but whatever it is, I’m quite sure it won’t be a guerrilla performance this time.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged, he has never interfered with his students’ choice of the performance preferring to leave it up to his boys to decide for themselves. 

"Oh… that guerrilla performance, it really does catch a lot of the audience's attention - isn't it? And Team Hiragi helped pointed the audiences who watched their performance towards where the guerrilla performance was taking place too. So, they ended up the team that garners the most attention from the crowd of the audience." Yuzuriha grinned as he recalls the scene from the first day of the Ayanagi Festival. 

“Ah… that reminded me, I have yet to place an order for their new CD - ‘Seishun Countdown’ on the website of Tsutaya. I should do that now before I forgot all about it…” Ootori Itsuki suddenly exclaimed, and then he promptly reaches for his mobile device to access the website of Tsutaya - a franchise store that deals with the retail and rental of books, music and movies CD, DVD. 

“...” Akatsuki Kyoji shakes his head in defeat, he could never quite understand how the mind of Ootori Itsuki works. 

"Whatever you do, just don't use me as a drop-off point for your online orders again. If you aren't home, I'm sure the courier could drop off your parcel at the drop off lockers recently installed in a corner of the ground level of the apartment building where you stayed as one of the test points for a new strategy of parcel collection for the general public."Hiragi Tsubasa kindly pointed out to his elder sibling, who has just completed placing his advance order of 'Stardust' new CD on the online shopping platform of the store he had been patronizing to make the purchase for his CD collections. 

"Haha… no worry, since I bought it off Tsutaya this time - I could choose self-collection at the nearest outlet for my purchase instead." Ootori Itsuki responded to his younger brother's words with a beaming smile. 

"Don't mind me asking... how does online ordering even works for you if you don't even own a credit card nor a debit card?" Yuzuriha suddenly asks this is something that just came to him – because the other day one of their classmates actually asks him to help with some online purchase since he owns a debit card in his name. Of course, the classmate pays him the amount in cash first before he went ahead to make the purchase online for that classmate using his debit card. 

"Oh... I now have a prepaid card issued by JCB under Rakuten which is linked to my Rakuten bank account, it will automatically transfer a certain fixed amount from my bank account into the prepaid card. Albeit, if I had finished the amount stored on the prepaid card – I would not be able to make any more purchase using the card until the next stipulated date whereby the transfer of an amount from my linked Rakuten bank account to the prepaid card is complete. Prior to getting the prepaid card, I have to look for online platform vendors that would accept bank transfer payment over ATM – it's a bit of a hassle, since I would need to note down the transaction reference and screenshot them the successful ATM transfer receipt and wait for them to verify status before my item will be sent out." Ootori Itsuki promptly launched into his own tale of how he does his internet shopping now and then. 

“I’m surprised.” Hiragi then commented, drawing everyone’s curious eyes upon him. 

"Huh? Surprised about what exactly?" Ootori Itsuki appears quite confused by his younger sibling's sudden comment. 

"I'm surprised that you actually exercise self-control in spending... I'm assuming you set aside a stipulated amount of money to transfer from your account with Mizuho Bank to your Rakuten bank account regularly too?" Hiragi asks, just to clarify that he didn't understand his elder brother's words wrongly. 

“Erm… not really, I only withdraw a portion of cash from the Mizuho account to set up the Rakuten account. I figured that I would prefer the use of a prepaid card for online shopping and shopping in general as opposed to getting a debit card. At least, a prepaid card will prevent me from overspending... and since only selected banks issued prepaid cards to its customers – I decide to go with Rakuten bank since the use of their cards can accumulate Rakuten points. Seeing as I do shop on Rakuten online platform from time to time, the points system is good for me too.” Ootori Itsuki responded in a cheerful tone of voice. 

“Okay... out of curiosity, which account are you using as the main account now? And how many cards do you have now? And when did you set up the Rakuten Bank Account?” Hiragi then proceeds to ask three questions in a row. 

“...Rakuten account as main, Mizuho account as the backup and savings account. The Mizuho bank tends to do maintenance from time to time on their security system and during those times – the ATM services would not be accessible so it can be quite an inconvenience. With Rakuten account, I can essentially use any of the ATMs available and need not restrict myself to just a specific bank ATM machine." Ootori beams in response to his younger brother, before continuing on the task of answering the other two questions put forth by his younger sibling. 

“As for the number of cards I have now... I have 3 cards in total, a Mizuho Cash Card for ATM cash withdrawal use; a Rakuten Cash Card for ATMs access and a JCB-Rakuten Prepaid Card for online shopping use since I mostly use cash for brick and mortar shopping trips. As for when did I set up the Rakuten account... I think it was last year, during the summer break.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged his response, before taking a sip of the mineral water he had ordered as the beverage to go along with his dinner. 

“...Please don’t tell me you set up a Rakuten Bank Account just for the sake of buying that ‘Dreaming Time’ CD from that CD-Japan?” Hiragi felt his eyebrow twitching as he asks. 

"Not exactly, but maybe you're right. I need a JCB issued card, but I don't want a debit card because knowing me if I use a debit card - chances are I would overspend. After doing some research online, I decide upon the JCB - Rakuten Prepaid Card. However, to get the card I would need an account with Rakuten bank, and that's what motivates me to open up an account with the Rakuten bank. However, once I realized how convenient the ATM access for Rakuten bank was… I decide to switch my main bank account to the Rakuten account." Ootori initially tried to deny his younger sibling words, but then after mulling it over for a few minutes realized that his brother might be right, after all. 

"..." Hiragi Tsubasa pinched the bridge of his nose wearily as he tried to make sense of his elder brother's words before he finally gave up and ask flat-out. "If you are using the Rakuten account as your main account, and you aren't working at present… where on earth are you getting the money to keep both of your bank accounts afloat? I highly doubt you are getting double for your pocket money." 

“The pocket money from dad is set to auto-transfer on the 15th of each month into my Mizuho bank account, and the arrangement is still in force. However, the film adaptation project in which grandfather practically pulls me off from the 'Star-Team' project to focus on fully - pays quite well. This amount of money was paid directly into my Rakuten bank account, and it can last me for quite a couple of months too. I did a rough estimate if I keep to my budget plan strictly - the amount of money should tide me until graduation. And if I opt to take up some freelance jobs in between, I should be able to keep the account afloat without tapping into the amount I have stored in the Mizuho bank and this way, I can use the Mizuho bank savings account strictly as a contingency fund source." Ootori then promptly proceeds to explain. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but Hiragi… why are you so concern about how Ootori managed his finance?” Akatsuki asks after feeling completely weird-out by the conversation flow between Hiragi Tsubasa and Ootori Itsuki. 

Akatsuki Kyoji knew the two of them were relatives, and based on past events - he could also tell that Hiragi always had a soft spot for Ootori and hence why the rebellious teen was always let off the hook easily with Hiragi scrambling behind to clean up whatever mess Ootori's actions had resulted. There are times whereby Hiragi would nag at Ootori to head home for dinner etc, but all of these Akatsuki could take it as a sign of Hiragi showing care and concern for his extended family. 

Even the souvenirs Hiragi picked up for Ootori's parents during his 2D1N trip to Hakone could be classified as the norm since there are indeed people who would buy souvenirs for everyone in their family, including the extended family relations. But…all these talks about how Ootori managed his finance is a little too difficult for Akatsuki to classify it under the norm. And then there's Ootori… how is it that the purplish-white haired teen responds to every question of Hiragi without hesitation? This is, after all, a monetary related topic… and Ootori's response is so detailed. The only thing left unmentioned is the amount of money he had in the bank, but typically people don't talk about such things between friends… and yet - this is exactly what he was hearing all this time. 

“... Tsubasa’s just worried that I might end up running to him to borrow money, hence he’s trying to gather as much information as he could now - so he would have a way to turn me down in future, should I really went to him with the request of borrowing money.” Ootori Itsuki said in response, after taking a moment to consider his options. 

Following the end of Ootori's response to Akatsuki's inquiry, there was a bit of silence as everyone focuses their attention on finishing the food. Hiragi Tsubasa took this time to message his elder sibling, and apologize for prying too much into the elder teen's finance situation. 

Tsubasa: Apology, I shouldn't have pried so much into it. It slipped my mind that finance isn't what people would talk about among friends… even among relatives, such topics aren't usually touched upon. It's an oversight on my part, for that I apologize. m(_ _)m

Itsuki: It's fine, I get that you're just concern about the possibility of me overspending because my expenses and expenditures have been kind of high recently. After all, it's been known that dating expenses are one of the top few expenditures listed on the web… but no issues here, Yuuta-kun and I have a payment system in place and since we took turns paying on our dates. All the dates we went on won't dry up my bank account so easily *Grinning Emoji* *Playful Emoji* 

Personally, I don't mind giving you the details if it helped to set your mind at ease, besides the actual figures of my finance isn't mentioned…so that isn't really an issue for me. Perhaps, next time you just have to remember to ask me such things in a more private setting as opposed to in front of our friends. *Smiley Emoji*

PS: Actually, there isn't a need for you to be so concern about my budgeting plan in place - remember, I'm good at humanities subject and accounting happens to be part of it. :P 

“Are the two of you messaging one another?” Yuzuriha asks when he spotted both Hiragi and Ootori had their mobile device out and is both busy typing away on their respective phones. 

"Nope, I'm messaging Hiroshi about something." Ootori was quick to deflect Yuzuriha's suggestion, while Hiragi wisely remained silent - not wanting to draw any more attention to himself. 

Later that night at 10pm, Yuuta promptly kick-start the routine nightly messages exchange session with his boyfriend. 

Yuuta: Apology for keeping you waiting until now, I hope the wait wasn't too agonizing for you? *Smiley Emoji* *Smiling face with blush emoji*

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~ (づ￣ ³￣) づ I missed you~ <3333 I’m sad we don’t get to video-call each other today, seeing as I didn’t get to see you much in school for the entire of today as well. *Sad Emoji* The wait for your message isn’t that agonizing because I’ve been spending my time entertaining myself with that concert DVD of B-Pro that features the members of Thrive performing shirtless. (♥ω♥) ~♪ 

Without intention to… Yuuta found himself turning red from top to toe as he buried himself under his blanket and was very grateful to the fact that he was alone in his childhood room. It took a bit of time for him to calm back down enough to respond to his boyfriend’s message. 

Yuuta: Sorry for the delay in response… but you had me literally turning lobster red earlier. I need to cool off somewhat before I’m coherent enough to send you a reply. *Smiling face with blush emoji* 

Itsuki: It’s fine （‐＾▽＾‐） I figured my response would render you either speechless or blushing too much to reply coherently. Speaking of, how was your meeting with your dad and your godfather? *Curious Emoji*

Yuuta: It went swimmingly well… aside from the rant and rave of my dad about me listening to my mom’s advice a little too much at times. The rest of the meeting and dinner session basically comprises of me updating them on the recent happenings in my life. How I was faring with the juggling of two idol units and school? That, and Mit-chan’s fussing over whether I have been taking care of myself… and of course, we spoke a little about my relationship with you. ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ

Itsuki: O_O Really?! I hope it's all the good things you are mentioning to your father and godfather about our relationship… because I really, really wanted to be in their good books. >_< 

Yuuta: Don't worry… I didn't tell them about how you make it your daily goal to make me blush to the extreme end of being rendered to the state of incoherence… nor did I mention how you subjected the entire school to daily embarrassment while wooing me. All I did mention to them is how happy I felt when I'm with you, and that's good enough in their books for now. v (^∀^*) 

Itsuki: That’s good to know o (*^▽^*) o 

PS: Thanks for enduring my rant on that frosty winter boy this afternoon, *Sweat-drop Emoji* I know it isn't good to buzz you while you're in the middle of a class, but I desperately need a venting channel then to keep my cool… 

PPS: I ordered the 'Seishun Countdown' CD this evening, I'm looking forward to receiving the item upon its release on the 25th of January. I’m curious about the freebies included with the purchase of the CD though, care to enlighten me what would be the freebies? *Curious Emoji*

Yuuta: It's fine… I know, Fuyusawa-senpai can be a little insufferable at times. Although, I haven't quite met him yet… but Irinatsu-senpai was lamenting about it to the KitaKore duo the last time I checked. 

PS: The freebies that go along with the CD? I'm not quite sure at this point in time… but I think it might be a poster of 'Stardust' with our printed autograph? I distinctively recall being asked to autograph on a poster-size photo of the 'Stardust' together with the rest of the members, maybe they are going to mass produce it by using that particular poster as a base? *Thinking face Emoji*

Itsuki: (╯✧ ∇ ✧) ╯ really?! What size is that poster? On the subject of Irinatsu, did I mention that he would be shadowing me this entire week? He's been asking me questions concerning the 'homework' I gave the new Kao Council, asking if there are any limitations to the amount of rearrangement he could work into the 'homework'. *Grinning Emoji*

Yuuta: The small size poster 11" x 17" type… and no, you didn't mention about Irinatsu-senpai shadowing you for this entire week to me until now. You actually set them homework? *Face with one eyebrow raised emoji*

Itsuki: Yep! I make them do a rearrangement on the Kao Council song *Grinning Emoji*

Yuuta: Ah… I see, well - I’m sure Irinatsu-senpai would do a fine job of that, it’s in his area of specialization after all. *Happy Emoji*

PS: I would love to chat more, but I have to wake up early tomorrow morning to complete that homework which I didn’t get the time to do earlier … so I have to go now. Goodnight, Itsuki-senpai. I love you <3333 。･: *: ･ (✿◕3◕) ❤(◕ε◕✿) ･: *: ･。 See you tomorrow in school ^_^ 

Itsuki: Goodnight, Yuu-chan~ <3333 See you tomorrow (^з^) y -☆ 

It probably is a good thing that Yuuta ended the chat at the appropriate time because he had just crawled into bed when the door to the bedroom of his childhood home opens up and the figure of his godfather appears in the doorway to check upon him. 

“I hope you are ready for bed, Yuu-chan… I doubt you would want to be late for school tomorrow.” Sato Mitsuru spoke from the doorway, knowing very much that his godson isn’t quite asleep yet. 

“I’m just about to get settle in for the night, Mit-chan~ are you going to be driving me to the school tomorrow morning?” Yuuta asks as he adjusted his position on the bed, setting his mobile device onto the nightstand by the side of his bed with the alarm set for 6.30 am the next day. 

“Indeed. Since Yukari isn’t a morning person, I figured it would be better for me to drive you to school tomorrow. Sleep well, Yuu-chan~ do you need a goodnight kiss from me still?” Sato Mitsuru asks in a jesting tone of voice. 

"Nah… Mit-chan, you can save that goodnight kiss for dad. I'm way past the stage that I need someone to sing me a lullaby before I could actually sleep…" Yuuta responded with pink cheeks, recalling the various scenes from his childhood days that he actually needs his godfather to tuck him in before he could sleep well and sound through the night. 

“Well then, goodnight - my sweet little boy who is not so little anymore. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Sleep tight.” Sato Mitsuru responded with a grin, before closing the door to Yuuta’s room and headed back into the master bedroom which he now shared with his long-time lover, following his lover’s divorce of his childhood friend about thirteen years ago. 

The next morning, Yuuta alighted from the passenger seat of the white Mazda that belongs to his godfather in front of the school dorm building calmly. It seems white is quite a preferred color in his family, from his godfather to his two sisters - all of them seem to have taken a fancy to the color white when it comes down to picking the color of their vehicles. 

Yes, the two-car garage of his family home is being utilized by his godfather and Yukari-nee. His father, like him, has a problem with directions … only in the case of his father, it's slightly milder because his father only has issues telling left and right but for him, it's disastrous in general. 

Either way, due to his father's issue of always hesitating when it comes down to turning right or turning left - he never did manage to pass his driving license test. Thankfully, when it comes down to traveling on foot - and map reading, his father is not as bad as him and that was why Mit-chan is never worried when his dad brought up the idea of traveling solo on any of the overseas trip planned. 

Still, it isn’t quite the same when it comes down to driving… and thus ultimately, Mit-chan got fed up and decides to take the driving lessons himself and ended up the one passing the driving test instead. Since then, Mit-chan ended up the chauffeur for his dad whenever there’s a need to head out for meetings and events. 

Of course, when Yuuta's around - Mit-chan also need to chauffeur him to and fro on his appointments. Therefore, when Yukari passed her driving test one her first attempt - Mit-chan was very much relieved about the bit of information because that would mean the girls did not inherit the existing conditions of having trouble telling apart directions which the males in their dysfunctional family obvious does have, except for Mit-chan himself. 

“Good morning, guys!” Yuuta greeted as he entered the dorm building and into the dining hall where he knew his teammates were gathered after stopping by the caretaker office to notify the dorm mama of his return from home. 

“Good morning, Yuuta-kun. Have you had your breakfast?” Nayuki inquires, readying himself for the task of whipping up something in a jiffy if Yuuta’s response is negative. 

"Yes - albeit it was just oatmeal cereal with fruits but I did take my breakfast this morning. Now, we have the photo-session this morning from 11am to 12.30pm… and since school on Saturday doesn't end until 12pm. We would have to find some way to make up for that 1 hour of missed class… please remember to make an arrangement with the teachers or the classmates to do catch-up upon our return from the imaging studio, later today. Also, we would need to hold a meeting this evening to decide on our performance item for the graduation ceremony." Yuuta first addressed Nayuki's inquiry on his breakfast issue, before turning towards the rest of his teammates and brief them on their next course of action for today. 

“I’ve already got the Mochizuki triplets to assists us with the notes taking for today, I’m not sure what those two had planned though.” Tengenji Kakeru said then, shifting his eyes upon the figure of Kuga Shuu and Tsukigami Kaito. 

“Thanks, Kerukeru for the insight to seek assistance from the Mochi siblings.” Yuuta nodded his appreciation towards the redhead of the team, before turning his eyes on the remaining two members who are in a different class from them. 

“Your fan-boy from the home-craft club has offered his service to assist us with notes taking, so we are covered for today’s missed class too.” Tsukigami Kaito smirked as he responded. 

“... Indeed.” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response, before changing the topic of conversation to their respective individual job for today since they need to find a time to meet up for the discussion of their performance item during the graduation ceremony in April. 

Thus, members of the Stardust withdraw their own copy of the work schedule and start citing off their job assignments for the day. 

“Hmm… I’ve got a meeting with the representative of a skin-care company this afternoon after lunch which Mogami-san would be accompanying me on, so I would have to skip out on team lunch this afternoon.” Tsukigami Kaito said after scanning his eyes through his own copy of the work schedule. 

In comparison, Nayuki and Tsukigami's work schedule are probably the tidiest and cleanest of them all since there only exist two-color code - namely the red for Stardust related activities regardless of its nature, and the blue for personal job assignments. The rest of their schedule was left blank and empty at present, so even if they were to take a page out of their leader's book and start drawing up a personal schedule on the excel file for their own reference… at most, there would only be three color codes in their schedules. The third color would definitely be green, and these blocked out slots would tie into their classes at the Ayanagi Academy. 

The other three members of Stardust are the only ones who have taken the trouble to merge their work schedules with their personal schedules because that is the only way they would be able to tell for certain when would be their personal free time amid all the jobs they are doing. 

In the case for Kuga, his modeling gigs took up half of his schedules while the other half comprises of Stardust commitments; schoolwork and school-related activities leaving him with only limited free time on hand. Whatever free time the purple-haired teen has on hand tends to be spent in the company of his mother, so he's likely the only one among the team who doesn't make it a point to fit in free time for dates with potential partners or existing partners if any. 

Tengenji's schedule is also quite colorful although not quite on par with Yuuta's schedule yet, the color-coding seems to be getting more and more with each passing day. First off, there is the Stardust commitments color code, followed by the school work-related commitment, and then there is his regular Kabuki training and performance commitment. 

"What's the extra color referencing to? I know Red for Stardust, Green's for school, Orange's for Kabuki… what's the purple and blue in your schedule referencing to?" Yuuta blinked when he nearly mistook Tengenji's schedule for his own, luckily - they made it a point to indicate their name atop of the schedule print-out if they are not referencing it through the use of a mobile device. 

"Purple is for filming and blue is for modeling jobs," Tengenji responded, staring down at his own schedule - he sighed. His only saving grace is that his jobs are mostly spread over the week so it isn't quite as bad as his leader's schedule… which just looks like a myriad of colors from his perspective. 

"I see…" Yuuta's personal schedule has undergone a revamp, he made it a point to gray out at least 8 hours block in his daily schedule. These gray out blocks are not open to any appointments as these are his precious sleeping hours and in the case of days whereby he couldn't ensure a full 8 hours sleep during the night… he would gray out 1-2 hours during the day for naps. 

Aside from the gray out time blocks on his personal schedule, it now also contains a color code referencing legend for himself and his boyfriend to reference since this is now the copy he would send to his boyfriend once every two weeks in order to make it convenient for them to schedule their dates and private time together. 

As per discussion and agreement within his own team, they had decided to use the color red for Stardust job assignments regardless of its’ nature - it would be standardized in red as long as it’s an event that requires them to make an appearance in a full team. There are three shades of green being utilize in their schedules, light green for regular class commitments and forest green for the events which the school’s marketing department had it in mind for them to participate, and lime green for team practice sessions or just practice sessions in general since these days they might have combined practice sessions with Team Hiragi. 

The color coding blue is for personal job assignments, with purple using interchangeably in the case of Tengenji and Yuuta, mostly. Although, for Yuuta - purple is more for the individual assignments of his Ashu persona keeping the blue for his Hoshitani persona assignment on a solo basis. Orange is for additional commitments, which Nayuki, Tsukigami, and Kuga do not see the need for it on their own schedules at present. Tengenji uses it to block out time reserved for his Kabuki related events, while Yuuta uses it for Thrive and B-Project commitments. Of course, to differentiate between the two - he uses two different shade of orange on his schedule reference legend for it. Previously, he had color-coded his free time in yellow, and now he just leaves it blank and unfilled. 

At present, this personal schedule of his is only given out to his boyfriend and Tsukigami - just in case something new came up and they need to see if it could be fit in while he isn't around. At least with Tsukigami having a copy of his personal schedule, they could confirm or deny the new event without the need to delay a response to the other party. Of course, once they agreed to anything new - they must update him promptly so he could update his personal schedule accordingly. 

Likewise, if he had agreed to anything new that comes up on his side - he would update his team and his boyfriend in a message to prevent any double-booking during the mentioned time-block. Needless to say, all of this is referring to non-work-related appointments… because there is no chance of a double-booking for an official job assignment since the managing personnel in charge would ensure it would never occur. Still, even if something of this nature did occur - Yuuta believes that the company likely has a contingency in place for such a situation and thus isn't worried about it, at all. 

"Right… so, I have a block free between 8pm to 9pm tonight. Is everyone okay with this timing for the discussion meeting?" Yuuta scanned through his personal schedule for the week on his IPAD and asks. He is currently planning the schedule for the third and fourth week of January while updating his schedule for these two weeks every now and then. Thus far, there hasn't been a lot of change or rescheduling involved - so he likely wouldn't forward a new copy of his schedule to his boyfriend yet. Usually, he would only forward a new copy of the schedule if major changes have occurred that would affect the previously planned arrangements. 

"8 to 9pm sounds okay to me, my meeting with the skincare company is only in the afternoon. I'll likely be back by 6pm this evening." Tsukigami commented in response, as he took a pen out to mark down the suggested time block on his own schedule. 

"No issues here, I don't have any individual job assignment planned for today." Nayuki shrugged his response, and besides if he does have such jobs… it's usually taking place during term breaks since most of those jobs assigned to him are hosting outdoor events that typically only happens during the festive season or holiday period. 

"8pm is fine, my modeling gig will end at 7pm. There should be enough time for me to get back here for the discussion." Kuga Shuu responded with a nod, while Nayuki makes a note to make the stoic teen some rice-balls for dinner since Kuga likely wouldn't have time to eat before the discussion meeting took place. 

Tengenji’s response was to shrug, since with the end of this season’s Kabuki stage performance… and the next season would only occur during Spring break. He is essentially free at night, and his dad had given him days off to rest after that episode with the reporters while he did some damage control… Tengenji was essentially free of commitments for this weekend, except for that Sunday filming job with Kitahara in tow for the last episode of that mini-web drama series ‘Brother Complex’ which would be airing online at the DTS live-streaming channel from the 18th of January onward. 

“Good morning, I’m not interrupting anything - am I?” Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi approached the table of Stardust then with a couple of print-outs in hand. 

"Nope, we are just about done with our own team discussion. So, what have you got there with you?" Yuuta turns towards the blond leader of Team Hiragi with a grin as he responded. 

“The combined vocal training sessions for our team for the song ‘Yume Iro’ - it has been fixed on every Sunday morning between 10am to 11am in the student’s lounge of the dorm. It wouldn’t eat into your weekend lunch dates session with Ootori-senpai, so there’s no need for you to worry about the need to reschedule anything between you and your beau.” Tatsumi Rui grinned in response as he handed out the vocal training schedule for the next few months ahead to the leader of Stardust as he enjoys the rosy blush formed on the teen’s cheeks. Inwardly thinking no wonder Nayuki likes to tease Hoshitani, the teen’s reaction is always so fun to watch. 

"Thanks… I'm assuming you managed to get Kazu to lend you his digital piano for the vocal training session?" Yuuta asked, ignoring his blushing reaction since he has more or less got accustomed to the idea of being teased over his relationship with his boyfriend every now and then. 

“Yes, they agreed readily when I broach the subject. Still, I thanked you for it - if you hadn’t suggested using the digital piano in place for an actual piano, I would still be stuck over the idea on how to gain permission to use the music studio at school on a non-schooling day.” Tatsumi Rui responded with a smile of gratitude before heading towards the direction of his own teammates. 

The blond of Team Hiragi has just sat down for breakfast with his fellow teammates when he remembered that he has yet to ask when the leader of Stardust would be free for a round of rehearsal concerning their duet performance and nearly smacked himself on the face for it. However, seeing as he has already left the table of the Stardust and re-join his fellow teammates, it would appear strange for him to approach the members of the Stardust again. 

“Tatsumi... what are you thinking now?” Sawatari Eigo inquires upon noticing the look of mild annoyance on his friend’s face. 

“Nothing... just some mild annoyance directed at myself, I remembered to pass the vocal training schedule to the members of the Stardust but forgot to ask Hoshitani about when we could get together and rehearse the duet song performance which we are supposed to do on the day of the open house event.” Tatsumi Rui responded with a sigh. 

“Ah... I see, perhaps you can ask him via the messenger?” Sawatari Eigo said to his childhood friend, as he passed a set of breakfast tray to Tatsumi. 

“Yeah... I think I’ll do just that, although I believe I would only receive a response later on in the day from Hoshitani. Oh well, I’ve already waited overnight to speak with him on this subject... I supposed I could wait for another few hours for his response.” Tatsumi shrugged to himself, as he reached for his own mobile device intending to message the green-eyed leader of Stardust before the subject slipped from his mind, again. 

Tatsumi: Hoshitani, sorry – forgot to ask earlier. About the duet song 'Because You're Here' that we are supposed to perform on the school's open house event, can we arrange a date and time to meet up for a discussion on how the performance is going to be carried out? Things like choreography etc need to be discussed, and we probably need to arrange some time for at least 2 sessions of rehearsals before the actual performance in front of the audiences on the school's open house event. 

With the message sent, the blond leader of Team Hiragi resigned himself to the idea of waiting. Initially, he thought it’s going to be a long wait – what's with Hoshitani’s regular morning routine message exchange with Ootori-senpai... but turns out today isn’t quite the case because he receives an immediate response from the green-eyed teen. 

Yuuta: Right, we do need to meet up and discuss that performance... would you be available for an afternoon tea today? We could meet somewhere outside the school, perhaps the Starbucks cafe near the dorm? *Smiley Emoji*

Tatsumi: I wouldn’t be interrupting your date with Ootori-senpai then, would I? Because I would decline the invitation for tea if I’m going to end up being a third wheel between the two of you. *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Yuuta: Nope, I'm not meeting Itsuki-senpai today. I'm meeting him for lunch tomorrow, as for today... we are doing a team lunch session sans Kaicchin due to his afternoon meeting with a skin-care company. The reason why I request to meet up with you for the discussion at Starbucks is that I'm meeting someone else there at 4pm and the team lunch finishes at 1.30pm. I supposed I have about an hour or so to kill in between appointments and figured I could probably slot you in between the 2.30pm to 3.30pm slot. Let me know if you are okay with this timing and venue for the discussion meet-up. *Smiley Emoji* 

Tatsumi: Why is Tsukigami meeting people from a skin-care company though? And 2.30pm at Starbucks sounds good for me. *Smiley Emoji* I'll be there for certain, see you later. It's now time for me to go to my first class for the day. ^_^

Yuuta: See you later at 2.30pm then. *Smiley Emoji* My first class of the day is about to begin as well. 

PS: Kaicchin is meeting with someone from the skin-care company because he got scouted for a CM job for a new series of Skin-care products launched by LUMI. *Smirking Emoji*

Due to the Stardust having a photo-shoot session booked with the imaging studio in town between the hour of 11a.m to 12.30pm, they are only able to attend their first lesson for the day. Thankfully, Saturday usually only comprises half-day worth of lessons hence they really didn't miss out much. Each period of a class is 45 minutes, and classes are planned in double-periods for the core subjects. To arrive at the imaging studio on time, members of the Stardust have to leave school by 10.30am. 

To ensure that they would be able to arrive at the imaging studio on time, the company has arranged transport to pick them up from school and to the imaging studio at 10.30am on the dot. 

“Ah, finally… what kept the two of you?” Yuuta asks when he finally spotted the figures of Kuga Shuu and Tsukigami Kaito running towards their direction from the academic blocks. 

"Sorry… Class 1B has maths first class today, and the maths teacher is a bit of a nag. She insists on giving us a recap of the homework assigned for the day before letting us go." Tsukigami rolls his eyes as he responded. 

“Okay, let’s continue the conversation on the MPV - the driver’s waiting for some time already.” Nayuki then proceeds to remind Yuuta of the fact that they had someone waiting for them since 10 minutes ago. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, we are all here and ready to go.” Yuuta headed towards the MPV parked a few steps away from them, and said to the driver of the MPV that is in charge of transporting them from school to the imaging studio for the day. 

“So, anyone has any idea who will be taking over Hiragi-senpai as our liaison to the school’s marketing department after the graduation ceremony?” Nayuki inquires, as the MPV starts to swerve out from the school’s parking facility bringing them out onto the busy street. 

“No idea, I supposed Hiragi-senpai would inform us soon… but it’s likely to be one of the members within the next Kao Council.” Yuuta responded with a shrug. 

“Speaking of the new Kao Council, anyone has the chance of meeting them yet?” Tengenji Kakeru then asks, sounding curious. 

"...Aside from Irinatsu-senpai? No, I don't think so… the opportunity to meet them has yet to present itself." Tsukigami answered as he leaned back in his seat casually before retrieving the latest issue of the pop culture magazine from his bag to entertain himself on the ride to the imaging studio. 

“Not even you?” Tengenji then shifted inquiring eyes on Yuuta, waiting for the green-eyed teen to respond. 

"...What makes you think I would have the opportunity to meet the entire new team of Kao Council before the new school year begins?" Yuuta asks back in return in a dry tone of voice laced with humor. 

“Because you’re dating Ootori-senpai, and he’s part of the present Kao Council?” Tengenji Kakeru shrugged his response to the green-eyed leader of Stardust. 

"I may be dating Itsuki-senpai, but I don't pick him up when he ends his day at the Kao Council building - usually he's the one picking me up from work. So, I don't really get the chance to meet the members of the new Kao Council contrary to what you may think." Yuuta deadpan in response and the topic is finally closed for discussion when Nayuki brought up the subject of where to go for their team lunch session following the end of the photo-shoot session. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter today, but well… my inspirations say stop here, so I'll stop this chapter here. Sad to say… I'm still at OVA 1, but well - while I was writing the scene whereby Akatsuki ask that question… with Ootori giving an answer to explain why they were talking finance. I was struck by the sudden thought - improvisation is really in Ootori and his students' blood XD Lies comes to them so easily :P 
> 
> Oh, this chapter included OtoHoshi message chat XD The last chapter was severely lacking in their interaction :P As for the time-line of this chapter, it features the 5th of Jan [1st day of new term - dinner of Kao Council & OtoHoshi chat] and then the 6th of Jan [from Yuuta return to the dorm to end of this chapter]. 
> 
> The next chapter will likely kick off from scenes in the Kao Council - The winter boy would get a talking to from his friend first, which likely wouldn't change much of anything… this part, although I haven't written but am quite certain is going in. The rest I'm still thinking. Alright, that's all for now - I don't want to give away too much of the next chapter plan. 
> 
> P.S: Anyone wants a complete overhaul of S3 - specifically the winter boy drama? Or would a partial overhaul be better? Feel free to throw ideas, no guarantee your idea would be used though… ^^;; I'm gathering ideas for more inspirations because before S3 - I need to get S2 out first ^^; 
> 
> PPS: LUMI is not an existing brand - so no need to google it up.


	52. Preparation of the Open House Event, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be using the chapter title interchangeably between the open house event, and the graduation ceremony - depending on the content of the chapter ^^;;   
Since for the Kao Council - the open house event took precede over the graduation ceremony, this chapter ties in more with the Kao Council. 
> 
> In this chapter, A trio within S3 Kao Council had a talk about their winter boy when the teen isn't around. Concerns were raised, and Chiaki had a task.  
Hiragi is out of the office, so Sazanami took over the guidance of Fuyusawa and Chiaki.   
A little bit is known about Kao Council duties, and how much extra Hiragi is doing - and Hiragi actually have 2 office in the building. 1 in the public area [Kao Council - Head's office] & 1 in the restricted area [For Staff & authorized personnel only]  
Lastly, text message between OtoHoshi XD

Since classes on Saturdays would end by 12 noon for both the existing first- and second-year students, the members of the new Kao Council decides to stop by the school cafeteria for a quick lunch before heading over to the Kao Council building to report for the day. 

At present, only students within the class of 2-MS knew who has been elected in as the new Kao Council and in general, they have raised no issues to the members elected. Albeit, some of them have expressed concern about Fuyusawa's negative characteristic trait… but decided to take a step back and observed for a while longer. 

Seizing the window of opportunity with Fuyusawa Ryo excusing himself to the washroom, Kasugano Shion calls out for the attention of Chiaki Takafumi and his friend - Shiki Toma before they headed towards the building of the Kao Council to start their shadowing duties for the day. 

“Chiaki, Shiki - may I have a word with the two of you in private, please.” Kasugano Shion started, telling himself constantly that this is nothing to fear about since he isn’t speaking for himself but for the majority of their fellow classmates in Class 2-MS. 

“Sure…” Shiki shared a look with Chiaki before joining Kasugano on a walk, leaving Irinatsu behind at their table to distract Fuyusawa when the aqua-marine haired teen was back from his toilet break. 

“So, what is it that you wish to speak to us in private about Fuyusawa?” Shiki asks the pink-haired friend of his, once they had walked for some time and is now far away from the cafeteria as well as the washroom facility closest to the cafeteria building to be heard by the aqua-marine haired teen. 

“How did you know… I was going to speak to you about Fuyusawa?” Kasugano Shion blinked as his eyes widen significantly from shock and surprise. 

"Well… considering that you mention the need to speak with both of us, and we all know out of us all - we are the only two who knew Fuyusawa for the longest amount of time. Of course, Chiaki knew him longer than I do - since they were childhood friends." Shiki explained with a smile as he regards his pink-haired friend with an encouraging look in his eyes. 

"Right… the thing is, quite a number of our classmates have mentioned Fuyusawa's insufferable attitude these days. It seems the knowledge of us being voted into the next Kao Council had made his head swell a bit? I don't know, but these days his 'high and mighty' vibe is getting a little too much for our classmates to endure. I knew he has the bad habit of looking down upon people who he deems are beneath a certain level of standards, but he really ought to tone it down a bit. Students from the other department might be okay with his stance and attitude because they don't need to deal with him daily, but this is too much for students of our own class to endure. And pardon me for being frank, the only reason I had yet to bash him up is only because of your existence - Shiki." Kasugano Shion lamented, pulling on his sternest expression in his arsenal as he informed the auburn-haired teen and the childhood friend of Fuyusawa Ryo, respectively. 

"Chiaki… do you think you can speak to Ryo on this?" Shiki Toma turns towards the gray-haired teen shortly after hearing what Kasugano has to say in regards to Fuyusawa Ryo. 

“I can try… but I’m not sure how much effect it would have on him though. He can be quite opinionated when it comes down to certain things…but I do see what you mean, Kasugano… because he has been getting on my nerves over the past couple of days as well.” Chiaki Takafumi sighed aloud as he said. 

"While on it, please remind Ryo of the fact that the Hiragi and Ootori family are related to one another… it would do him good to stop nit-picking on Ootori-senpai's habitual behaviors. Because if Hiragi-senpai did not comment on the habitual behavior of Ootori-senpai, it meant he has no issues with it. So, if Hiragi-senpai himself is completely okay with how Ootori-senpai behaved in his presence… there really isn't any point for Ryo to be so particular on these little things. At present, the head figure for the Kao Council is still Hiragi-senpai and the rest of us were just there to learn. Henceforth, whatever things Ryo has issues with - it would be best for him to keep them to himself." Shiki also made it a point to inform Chiaki to remind the aqua-marine haired teen of this particular issue he had noted during the previous day when he's shadowing Hiragi-senpai at the Kao Council office. 

"Ryo nit-picked on Ootori-senpai's habitual behavior?" Chiaki Takafumi's felt his eyes widening in shock, as he inwardly wonders if Kasugano's judgment is right and his friend's head has really swelled up from the knowledge that he's going to be on the next Kao Council. 

"Indeed… he criticizes how Ootori-senpai shouldn't disrespect Hiragi-senpai and spoke out of turn during meetings and should only speak up when being asked for opinions. And then, he also made a mention on how Ootori-senpai shouldn't just waltz into Hiragi-senpai's office without waiting for permission from the occupants within. Of course, he also commented on how it isn't appropriate for Ootori-senpai to lounge about on the couch in Hiragi-senpai's office when he should be standing in front of Hiragi-senpai while waiting for his paperwork to be approved by the head figure of the Kao Council. I was so worried about Ootori-senpai snapping at him then, and Hiragi-senpai didn't say or do anything - just maintain a calm disposition while meeting eyes with Ootori-senpai." Shiki Toma shudders as he recalls the moment between his aqua-marine haired friend and the infamous 'weirdo' senior when they faced off in the office of Hiragi Tsubasa, the day before. 

"...I'll have a word with him." Chiaki Takafumi sighed aloud, feeling the start of migraine as he thought about what was to come if Ryo managed to push Ootori-senpai's patience to the limits. 

“Please do… I think Akatsuki-senpai is not pleased with his attitude displayed yesterday as well, especially when he skipped over everyone and just greeted Hiragi-senpai upon our entry into the Kao Council office yesterday afternoon.” Kasugano butted in then, bringing up yet another scene from the day before. 

"Okay… I'll talk to him before the end of today." Chiaki Takafumi stated in a flat tone of voice, his friend is obviously not maintaining a clear head if he thinks he could boss the seniors around. Sure, they have been voted into the Kao Council as the present members' successor… but the fact remains that they are not taking over the duties immediately. So, whatever things Ryo has an issue with shouldn't be displayed for all to see - because the seniors obviously have no issues with their present members' style of handling things. 

"Where did they go?" Fuyusawa Ryo returns to the cafeteria to find three of the members missing, and only Irinatsu remains seated at their table obviously waiting for his return. 

“They went for a bit of a walk, ate too much - they say.” Irinatsu shrugged his response in his usual casual and laid-back manner. 

“...” Fuyusawa raised an eyebrow up in skepticism as he considered the dark-skin blond member’s response. “Seriously, I doubt that’s the truth…” 

"I'm just quoting what I've been told if you think they're lying… speak to them yourself. I'm not so nosy to poke my nose into their affairs, for all you know - they might be trying to get dates before the duties of being on the Kao Council swamp them too much to prevent them from having a love life." Irinatsu commented cheekily in response, hoping that this particular response of his would be able to cover up his friends' tracks and throw the aqua-marine haired teen off-skew. 

Meanwhile, in the Kao Council building - Hiragi Tsubasa was out of the office for the day since he has meetings scheduled back to back all day long today. Moreover, not every meeting would be taking place in school – it seems. For instance, his meeting with the school director – his grandfather would need to be taking place at home. Namely, because his grandfather – Hiragi Sougen recently had a mild stroke and thus has taken a leave of absence from work by staying home to recuperate. While his father-in-name, uncle in actuality was named the deputy school director... until his grandfather actually handed the baton over, everything still needs to be approved by the school director before further actions could be carried out. 

Hiragi Tsubasa was half-way home to meet his grandfather for lunch and to give a report to the elder on behalf of his ‘father’, about the progress of a few ongoing collaboration projects with the affiliated organizations to the Ayanagi Academy when he suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to do something before leaving the school for the day. 

There was an approved budget estimate plan of the school's operation for the next school year that he was supposed to send to the finance department earlier this morning. However, it apparently had slipped his mind when he was called in for a meeting with the deputy school director about his assistance in the management office for the coming school holiday as a paid intern to gain further experience and knowledge about the management and operations of the school as part of his training for his future success of the Ayanagi Academy. 

Knowing that the finance department needs the approved budget estimate plan to determine the budget allocation for the other departments of the school, as well as the Kao Council for the next school year - it needs to be sent in before the end of today. With a sigh, Hiragi Tsubasa retrieved his mobile device from his school's coat and swiftly typed a message to his elder twin seeking the teen's help in dropping off the budget plan to the school's finance department. 

This is something only Ootori could do since the rest of the members of the Kao Council were not given the pin code access to the area where the management offices were despite sharing the same administration bureau building. In fact, there's a separate access area to the management office that is housed within the Kao Council building that could only be accessed via staff pass or pin-code. 

The only reason why both Ootori and himself were given pin-code access to that part of the building is simply that they were occasionally tasked to do some entry-level jobs for the management offices. Of course, the fact that they were both related to the director of the school also plays a part. 

Indeed, the Kao Council works closely with the management office and departments involved, but the practice was that all communications with the marketing, human resource, finance, facilities management, solely maintained through emails liaising. Hiragi was the only exception to this rule since he is also undergoing his training as the future successor to the school while attending to his duties and responsibilities as the head figure of the Kao Council. 

So, instead of keeping to emails liaison with the marketing personnel – Hiragi was meeting the representative of the marketing department frequently in person, as well as attending the monthly department meetings for the board of management too. Needless to say, his presence in these meetings weight nothing when it comes down to the management team’s decision because ultimately, he’s only present in these meetings as an observer and to learn.

Regardless, the bespectacled teen has a lot of additional and extra duties that he’s handling daily which members of the new Kao Council need not trouble themselves with. Henceforth, he decides to take the day off from school – there isn’t any point for Fuyusawa or Shiki to shadow him while he met up with his grandfather. 

His meeting today with his grandfather mostly concerns information relayed by his 'father' in name, to pass on to his grandfather. Whatever new responsibilities that may require Shiki Toma, to do in future, Hiragi was certain – playing pigeon between the school director and the deputy school director isn't part of it. This is something that lies solely on his shoulders for now and perhaps will lay upon his elder sibling if his grandfather is still holding on to the position of the school director by the time he left for the Broadway in New York. 

With a shake of his head, Hiragi glanced down at the message he had composed on his mobile one last time before sending it out to its intended recipient. 

Tsubasa: Itsuki-nii, do me a favor - help me send in the approved operating budget estimate plan for the year 2018/2019 to the finance department for me. The folder is in the second drawer of my work-desk in the office, I forgot to send it in before leaving school earlier. (uωu 人)

Itsuki: Sure, but which office are you referring to? Your current office as the head of Kao Council, or the one you were using before? *Thinking Face Emoji*

Tsubasa: The office I used when I’m working in the restricted zone of the Kao Council building. :-|

Itsuki: Oh… that office, what’s the pin-code again? 7101? 

Tsubasa: Yes, that one - and yes, 7101 is the pin to access the office. 

Itsuki: I’m on my way - I just need to drop them off at the finance department, right? Any specific person to look for upon arriving at the department?

Tsubasa: Just hand them over to the first person you see - no specific person to look for. The heading is listed big enough on the cover of the folder, they are capable enough to know what they are dealing with and who they should hand the folder to - their head of department, obviously. 

“Sazanami, I’m off to run an errand for Tsubasa. Tell Irinatsu and Shiki to wait for my return, I shan’t be long - at most 20 minutes. In the meantime, feel free to boss them around.” Ootori Itsuki announced as he made a move to leave the meeting room where the members of the Kao Council tend to meet up during the morning part of the day to go through their daily agenda. 

"Noted." Sazanami turns towards the purplish-white haired teen with a nod of acknowledgment. 

"Good morning, Ootori-senpai." Shiki Toma greeted politely, with the rest of the team, following his example as they pass by the figure of Ootori Itsuki along the corridor-way of the Kao Council building. Although, in the case of Fuyusawa - the aqua-marine- haired- teen opted to bestow only a nod of acknowledgment towards the direction of the purplish-white haired senior. 

"Good morning, I have an errand to run. Hiragi is out for the day, so all of you are to report to Sazanami for the time being. Irinatsu, Shiki - the two of you are with me today… until I'm back from my errand trip - just do whatever ad-hoc duties Sazanami deems it fit to assign to the two of you." Ootori Itsuki instructed, before making his way towards the direction of his younger brother's private office situated within the Kao Council building to retrieve that budget estimate plan for the new school year that he has been tasked to deliver to the finance department. 

"Where is Ootori-senpai going?" Shiki Toma inquires out of curiosity since he could recall that the particular direction where Ootori Itsuki went in was an area that student's access is strictly prohibited. 

"He has an errand to run for the school director," Akatsuki responded, leaving out Hiragi's name in the process. 

“The deputy school director you mean?” Fuyusawa Ryo corrected automatically on reflex, knowing for a fact that their school director - Hiragi Sougen has been on a leave of absence due to some health issues recently. 

"Indeed, but that is none of your business nor is it our business to pry." Sazanami Sakuya interjected in a matter-of-fact tone of voice before he starts assigning ad-hoc duties to the five teenage boys in front of him awaiting instructions. 

“...So, Hiragi-senpai is not coming in at all today?” Fuyusawa then proceeds to clarify. 

Sazanami nodded in response, before turning towards Shiki and Irinatsu. "The two of you can help with the set-up of meeting room 2 – there's going to be a meeting between the event committee after lunch around 1pm to discuss the organization of the school's open house event. Yuzuriha, show them what to do." 

Turning towards Chiaki and Fuyusawa, Sazanami told them that they will be shadowing him for today while Kasugano will assist Akatsuki in the logistics aspects for the event committee meeting later. 

“Alright, the two of you are with me for now.” Yuzuriha grinned as he addressed Shiki Toma and Irinatsu Masashi as he breezes out of the meeting room 1 which tends to be used for Kao Council internal meeting and towards the direction of the meeting room 2 – which is bigger in size, and held a long rectangular meeting table as opposed to the round meeting table which Kao Council uses for their own meeting. 

"Kasugano, join me in my office – we are going to confirm the number of attendants for the meeting this afternoon so we could make an arrangement for the refreshments." Akatsuki Kyoji then instructed, leaving Sazanami alone behind to deal with Fuyusawa and Chiaki. Somehow, the thought of being in the same room as Fuyusawa Ryo makes him feel suffocated for some odd and unfathomable reasons. 

"So, what are we going to be learning to do today?" Fuyusawa inquires, once everyone else has left the room and seeing as Hiragi Tsubasa isn't going to be in – he decides that there is no point in tagging along Shiki to shadow either Ootori or Yuzuriha. Those two don't seem to have a proper job scope in his opinion. Unfortunately, though, Fuyusawa Ryo would soon find himself stunned to the core once he witnessed himself how much work those two can accomplish when they put in the effort. 

“We are essentially going to do some brainstorming.” Sazanami Sakuya announced. 

“Excuse me?!” Fuyusawa Ryo stared at Sazanami with a look of incomprehension, just what exactly does the senior meant by they are going to do some brainstorming? 

"What I meant is – we are going to think of what to include in the goodie bag for the visitors that are coming by for the open house event in mid-Feb. Of course, some items have already been decided – among them includes the postcard size calendar which Yuzuriha strongly pushes for, after gaining support and consensus among us the fellow Kao Council members. Also, the goodie bag would include the demo CD which the school's marketing department is sponsoring out from their department budget so we do not need to worry about that particular item." Sazanami explains, and then promptly pull out the portable whiteboard and start listing down the budget they have for the preparation of the goodie bags. 

They were half-way through a discussion of what could be included in the goodie bags for the visitors when they got interrupted by the infamous weirdo of the Kao Council. 

"Sazanami, sorry to interrupt... budget size for the open house event goodie bags just shrunk in size significantly. There are more visitors this year that expressed their interest in coming by for the open house event, as such – we need sponsors for the goodie bags in essence. The demo CD is covered by the marketing department, so no need to worry about that. The postcard size calendar is proceeding as planned since that is also coming from the budget of the marketing department. Assuming we are doing customization for the goodie bag design as per traditions dictates from the past year event – it's literally eating up all the funds we have set aside for the event because we have double the number of visitors coming in this year." Ootori Itsuki pops into the meeting room where Sazanami was stationed then and announced. 

“Okay... is the official memorandum on the way?” Sazanami asks to clarify.

“It is, likely it will be out by the end of the event committee meeting. today” Ootori nodded in response. 

"The pamphlets and brochures for the school aren't affected, I supposed?" Sazanami inquires, as he stood to study the whiteboard where he had the originally anticipated visitors listed using last year's turnup rate as a reference. It looks like, they can't follow the last year's example anymore if Ootori's words turn out to be true. Either way, it's better to prepare a contingency plan since they would know for certain how the budget would be affected upon receiving the official mail from the management offices. 

"I don't think those are affected... since the printing expenses are coming out from the various academic department budget." Ootori Itsuki responded. 

“Okay... is there any way we could get the goodie bags suppliers to lower the pricing for the customization services?” Sazanami asks as he turns inquiring eyes on Ootori. 

"...We can try, but I'm not sure if they would be willing to lower the rate – since customization does take effort and a lot of work. Unless we are open to the idea of paper bags instead of canvas bags for the goodie bags this year? Those are easier to make, so if we order in bulk – the supplier might be open to the idea of quoting us a lower rate as opposed to the rate we are getting now." Ootori Itsuki said in response, completely skipping over the presence of Fuyusawa and Chiaki to address Sazanami. 

“When do we need to get the goodie bags ready?” Sazanami took a deep breath before asking. 

“Realistically speaking, the goodie bags need to be ready by the end of this month. The packing of items into the bags needs time and two weeks is already cutting it close.” Ootori pointed out objectively.

"Okay... can you get the supplier to send in a new quote based on the new amount of goodie bags we would need for the open house event? Make it two different quotes – one on the canvas bag material, and the other using the paper bag material. We will compare the two before going back to them with a final decision, while on it – get them to send in samples for the paper material goodie bag too. I supposed Hiragi would want to take a look at it before making any decision concerning the goodie bags. In the meantime, we will look for sponsors for the other items that are to be included in the goodie bag based on the list we have come up with." Sazanami concluded while Ootori nodded before getting down to work right away. 

Of course, Ootori also went by the meeting room 2 to collect Irinatsu who is supposed to be shadowing him for this entire week and left Shiki in the guidance of Yuzuriha. 

“Irinatsu, you can come with me now. I need your help with something, Shiki – you are to stay here and assist Yuzuriha until the setting up of the meeting room for the events committee meeting later is completed. Once Yuzuriha no longer requires your service, please join me in my private office.” Ootori instructed, before bringing Irinatsu with him back to his private office where he handles his duties with the Kao Council. 

Back in the meeting room where Sazanami and the two 2nd year students – Fuyusawa, and Chiaki was... the brown-haired member of the present Kao Council also starts giving out instructions of his own. 

"Fuyusawa, source the internet for the contacts of stationery companies; generate out a list in excel and email them to my email," Sazanami instructed, and then pointed the aqua-marine haired teen to one of the extra laptop unit stored in the cabinet space within the meeting room. 

"Chiaki, as for you – I need you to draft for me a letter seeking sponsorship to the following list of companies. I will email you the list of companies to contact shortly, there should be another laptop in that cabinet – you can use that. Both the log-in passwords for the laptops is Ayanagi01." Sazanami said, and then instantly the only sound in the meeting room is the sound of the laptops being boot up. 

These laptops are provided by the school for the Kao Council members' usage, so usually there shouldn't be extra units available. However, their batch of members is a little special – first of all, Hiragi deals with a lot of documents for the Ayanagi Academy. Among them, included some duties that are outside the jurisdiction of the Kao Council as such he usually uses his own laptop for the paperwork. 

Especially, since his email client was linked up to his personal email account, the school's assigned student email account as well as another email account which he uses for other non-Kao Council related work but still ties into Ayanagi Academy one way or another. 

Likewise, it was the same for Ootori – for instance, that individual film adaptation project the school director put him on back in August 2017 wasn’t part of the Kao Council duties and responsibilities. That was something that falls under the ‘extra’ categories, and therefore he needs to use his own laptop for the job. However, it is very much of a hassle to switch laptops every single time – hence, Ootori also ended up switching over to his own laptop for his Kao Council work. 

Whereas for him, Yuzuriha and Akatsuki – all of them are using the school provided laptops for their respective work. Anyway, due to Hiragi and Ootori's common decisions to use their own laptop – the Kao Council finds themselves having extra laptop units to spare and this is the reason why they decide to get the members of the new Kao Council to start their training this early in time. 

Apparently, this is also a new arrangement that was implemented under Hiragi’s suggestion – claiming to say that this would give these newly elected juniors a chance to assimilate themselves better with the duties and responsibilities of being on the Kao Council. Back in their 2nd year, there wasn’t such a thing in place so they pretty much have to learn on the job when they took over the responsibilities of the graduated seniors who serve as the Kao Council before their time. 

It’s probably a good thing that Hiragi already have plenty of experience dealing with administrative work during his first and second year of high school education, apparently, the school director sends him into the management offices to work as an intern during school break to gain experience. 

Ootori, on the other hand, was said to have worked part-time during his school holidays of the first and second year in his father's events management company for extra cash because the pocket money was slashed by halving during school term breaks. Therefore, Ootori is actually quite skilled at sorting through paperwork. In fact, not only paperwork – Ootori has a lot of network and contacts that could be put to use when the Kao Council was asked to plan events for the school. It's just a matter of whether or not, Ootori wanted to put in effort in his work. There isn't any doubt, Ootori held the throne to the title of king procrastinator. 

Unless the school director specifically sent a memo over to order the teen into doing something, Ootori would just delay his response until the very last minute. This is something that apparently irked Hiragi to no end, and up until a certain miracle boy by the name of Hoshitani Yuuta appears... Hiragi had absolutely no idea how to get Ootori to cooperate and complete his assigned duties on time. 

Either way the first time Akatsuki heard that they have to handle the job of allotting budgets to the school clubs and society all year round, the orange-head had balked. Of course, when Hiragi brought up the total sum of money the Kao Council had to handle for each event – Akatsuki has turn ashen pale. Considering the amount is easily over 100,000yen, which is really an astronomical amount for a regular high school student - it really isn’t too surprising for Akatsuki to balk at the mention of it. And this amount is just for a single event, or in this case – is the total budget for all the clubs and societies available for the Ayanagi Academy to use for their CCA open house event. 

The standard protocol was for these representatives of the clubs and societies to tabulate and calculate the amount of funding they would need for the event, and then submit an application for the funding to the Kao Council. Later, the Kao Council would vet through the funding request with a copy of the budget estimate submitted by the societies and club's representative – if there are no issues, the funding application likely will go through. Once the societies and clubs received the official notification from the Kao Council that the funding request had been approved, a member of the club and society would then report to the Kao Council office to collect the approved funds. 

So, one could imagine how unsettled they had been when they first start handling the duties and responsibilities of being a member of the Kao Council. During that period, Hiragi and to a certain extent, Ootori had been the one running the show while the three of them scramble to learn on the job. 

So, what does the Kao Council do that sets them apart from the standard student council? Just like the student council, members of the Kao Council will share ideas, interests, and concerns with teachers and school principals – in this case, it’s the school director/deputy school director. Organizing of school-wide events, such as fund-raising social events, community projects, charity drive, and of course the reformation of the school. 

Albeit, the last part has not been touched upon for years until Ootori came around and promptly decides to kick-start a revolution campaign among the students that causes a series of drama from Akatsuki which had, fortunately, resolved by this point in time. Still, the seeds for revolution have been planted and Hiragi has mentioned his wishes to change the school as well. Thus, they didn't exactly contradict when Ootori took over and 'sell' the idea of becoming the head figure for the future Kao Council to the reluctant Shiki Toma upon their first meeting of the five members who have been elected as the members for the next Kao Council. 

While Sazanami took a walk down his memory lane, Chiaki Takafumi was fully concentrated on his task of drafting out an official request for sponsorship letter. Fuyusawa Ryo obliged Sazanami's request and start compiling a list of stationery suppliers while he inwardly wonders why his friend is the one given the task to establish actual contact with the external parties while he was tasked to do the mundane task of compiling a list of usable contacts? 

Over at the imaging studio where Hoshitani Yuuta and the rest of the members from Stardust were on their photo-session assignment, the 1.5-hour long photo session is just about to come to an end.   
“Alright, last one – and then you guys are free to go for the day.” The photographer announced, receiving a series of bright smiles in return. 

“Finally, ... I don’t understand why we have to take so many photos when we only need 1 for the CD cover image?” Nayuki commented rubbing the sides of his cheeks, to smooth out the soreness from smiling too much. 

"Judging from the number of pictures we have been asked to pose in a different position, under different lighting and background designs... I'll say High Edge Records intends to include a complimentary photo book with every purchase of the CD upon its' release. The question now is whether there is a limit set – e.g. only for the first 100 buyers or it's a free for all thing." Yuuta shrugged his response as they headed toward the allotted changing room to change back into their school uniforms, as they prepared to leave the imaging studio for their team lunch session. 

"Right... I guess I'll see you guys later tonight at the dorm." Tsukigami Kaito said to his teammates when he spied the figure of Mogami Saiko outside the changing room waiting for him, he does have an appointment with the representative of the skincare company – LUMI in about 45 minutes. 

“Na-chan, can we do fast food for lunch today? I’m too lazy to think of a place to dine, and you didn’t have time to make us bento this morning... can we just dine at the nearest Ninjya Burger outlet?” Yuuta sighed aloud as he asks the blond for permission. 

"Yes, Nayuki – I need some quick energy recharges." Tengenji hurry to turn his pleading eyes on the blond, he didn't get a chance to eat any fast food during winter break because that isn't a place his parents would consider when it comes down to mealtimes. 

“Well... I supposed we could do that for lunch today, seeing as we didn’t indulge much in the junk food over the last week.” Nayuki took a moment to consider Tengenji’s pleas and Yuuta’s suggestion before finally giving his consent. 

"Bravo, now where's the nearest Ninjya Burger outlet?!" Tengenji then shifts inquiring eyes to Yuuta, who sweat-dropped and pointed to the building next door to the imaging studio. 

“... Okay, just next door... no wonder, you say you’re too lazy to think of a place to eat. It's kind of hard to withstand the temptation when you have that striking signboard of Ninjya Burger that’s broadcasting its existence to you on eye-level.” Kuga Shuu deadpan in response. 

As the group settled down to lunch, Yuuta who has the insight to order first and went to find them a table. He didn’t even realize the table he had taken to pick for them to take their lunch is a corner seat, albeit not one that is facing the window. Still, when Nayuki turn around with his own food tray in hand and finally found him – the first thing the blond had said was - “Have you been infected by Ootori-senpai?”

“Huh?” Yuuta blinked stupidly up at Nayuki, totally not comprehending the meaning hidden behind the words of his blond friend. 

“Out of all the tables available, you had to go and pick a corner seat?” Nayuki reminded in a dry tone of voice. 

"... Oops, sorry – a force of habit." Yuuta sweat-dropped in response.

“Hence I ask if you have been infected by Ootori-senpai...” Nayuki smirked as he commented. 

“Are you ever to get done with the idea of teasing me about my relationship with Itsuki-senpai?” Yuuta sighed aloud as he looks his blond friend in the eyes and asks. 

“Hmm... maybe? I don’t know.” Nayuki shrugged his response, but decide to stop teasing his friend about this for the rest of today. 

Biting down into the chicken teriyaki burger he had ordered for himself, Yuuta allows himself to enjoy the taste of that tasty and juicy chicken meat held in between the two halve of the bun while allowing a sigh of contentment to slip from his tongue. The green-eyed teen had just placed his burger down in favor of a piece of chicken nugget he had switched the French fries for – when he felt the vibration of his mobile device. 

“Ah... a message from Ootori-senpai?” Tengenji asks with a raise of his eyebrows. 

“Yes, apparently he’s lamenting that they are so busy that he had no time to grab lunch. I have a meeting with Tat-chan later at Starbucks so I can’t be his food delivery guy, one of you has got to do it.” Yuuta said, shifting his eyes up from the text message he had received from his boyfriend to his fellow teammates seeking their opinions. 

“I’ll do it... I’m the only one without a job lined up for this afternoon," Nayuki told Yuuta in response, before asking if there's anything in particular which Ootori-senpai wants for his lunch. 

Yuuta: (´Д｀) ﾉ(´･ω･`) ﾅﾃﾞﾅﾃﾞ Poor Itsuki-senpai... unfortunately, I have something on later so I can't deliver lunch to you. Na-chan has volunteered himself for the job, he asks if there's anything you want in particular for lunch? 

Itsuki: Anything would do at this point, I’m too hungry to be picky. (￣﹃￣) 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Even fast food?

Itsuki: Nayuki-kun actually allows you guys to indulge in fast food? *Face with the eyebrow raised emoji*

Yuuta: This is our quota for this week. So, any objections to fast food? It’s Ninjya Burger, by the way.

Ootori Itsuki glances up from his private chat session with his beau on his mobile to ask the two boys who are helping him making calls to various goodie bags suppliers asking for a quote on the office's landline phone if they would like to have something to eat. 

"Boys, I know you guys have taken lunch before coming in… but do you guys want anything to eat?" Ootori inquires out of goodwill, he figured since he is getting Nayuki to bring him in some food to tide over his hunger - he should offer the same option for the two boys who have been assisting him with the task of sourcing for an alternative source of suppliers for the school's goodie bags since noon. 

“Ootori-kun~ did I hear you say food?!” Yuzuriha suddenly pops his head into the office of Ootori Itsuki and asks with sparkling eyes. 

“...Yuzuriha, did you not have your lunch too?” Ootori sweat-dropped as he shifted his eyes upon his green-haired friend as he inquires. 

"Yes, Sazanami roped me into helping him with checking the price for the bulk quantities order of retractable ballpoint pens and the cost of customization by including the name of Ayanagi Academy on the pen's body." Yuzuriha nodded in response. 

"Ballpoint pen? Retractable at that? I'm surprised Ryo didn't comment anything about that…" Shiki Toma blinked as he blurted out without thinking how inappropriate his comment was until Irinatsu pokes him in his ribs. 

"I'm going to assume you're talking about Fuyusawa? Well… he did mention roller pen having a more aesthetic look as opposed to the retractable ballpoint pen, but Akatsuki shut him up with the comment - 'are you going to sponsor the school with those roller pens then, since it's obvious that we do not have the budget for such luxurious items?' Oh boy, the look on Fuyusawa's face then… priceless." Yuzuriha grinned as he recounted the earlier face-off between Akatsuki and Fuyusawa. 

"Wow… the once salty boy vs the new salty boy in the making. Why didn't you take a video of it, Yuzu-chan?" Ootori Itsuki pouted, the number one reason he barricades himself in his office to work is that he didn't want to be in the same room as Fuyusawa Ryo. 

“I wanted to, but Sazanami forbids me from doing it. Anyway, Sazanami eliminates 2/3 of the companies Fuyusawa compiled for the stationery suppliers.” Yuzuriha added on as an afterthought. 

“...Let me guess, that 2/3 that was eliminated by Sazanami are all high-end brands for stationery?” Ootori Itsuki asks. 

"Bingo! Parker, Montblanc, and Faber-Castell are among the brands that got eliminated. Sazanami is currently deciding between Bic, Pentel, Pilot, and UNI. Well, technically Stabilo is also on the list of consideration but the chances of it being selected are quite slim…" Yuzuriha ended his words upon the sight of Ootori's distaste expression at the mention of Stabilo pens, okay, so apparently, this is another shared trait of Hiragi and Ootori. Both of them detested pens from Stabilo… albeit reasons for their aversion is unknown. 

“Well… I’ll say we go with Bic, it’s definitely cheaper to get in bulk for this particular brand. We can afford to do customization for the Bic pens as well… let me see if I could find that contact for you.” Ootori mused aloud as he started going through his emails on his laptop, his chat with his beau left forgotten until his beau decides to buzz him again. 

Yuuta: Itsuki-senpai, do you still want food or not? *Annoyed Emoji*

Itsuki: Yikes! Sorry *Apologetic Emoji* I got distracted by Yuzuriha, of course, I still want the food! I think Yuzuriha wanted food as well… let me check and come back to you shortly. 

Group Chat of Kao Council [2017/2018 Cohort] - Former Team Tsukigami

Ootori: Guys! Except for Tsubasa, anyone of you did not have lunch and need food. Raise your hands! Okay, just respond here would do. I have to warn though - it's going to be fast food, Ninjya Burger if I recall correctly. 

Akatsuki: Teriyaki Chicken Burger set meal - I need it up-sized. (￣﹃￣) 

Sazanami: Fish Burger Set Meal - Up-size too. 

Yuzuriha: Double-cheese Burger Set, the normal size would do. 

Hiragi: O_O What happens while I'm away? Why is everyone ordering up-size meals from Ootori? *Confused Emoji*

Ootori: Tsubasa, long story… call me tonight. I will update you then, the story is too long to type via text message. Wait, never-mind - you can wait for the official memorandum from the relevant channels and you would know then. For now, you just need to know that today is an insanely busy day for us! >_< Alright, I’m off to confirm our orders with my dear Yuu-chan! 

Private Chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta 

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~ Sorry for the wait! I need the following: [Yes - Ninjya Burger is fine]   
1 set of Teriyaki Chicken Burger Meal, Up-sized [Akatsuki’s order]  
1 set of Fish Burger Meal, Up-sized [Sazanami’s order]  
1 set of Double-cheese Burger Meal, normal size [Yuzuriha’s order]   
1 set of Chicken Burger Meal, Up-sized [Switch the French Fry to Croquette for me, V●ᴥ●V ] 

Yuuta: O_O All of you haven't had time for lunch? What happens today? *Shock Emoji*

Itsuki: It’s a long story... we have been spending time corresponding on the phone, and then later on emails to get quotes for the goodie bags required for the open house event in February. In short, the number of people who is interested in coming for the open house event doubled the rate of last year and we have limited budget for the event – thus we have to source for alternative goodie bags suppliers since our regular supplier source refuses to lower down the price even when we offered to buy from them in bulk quantities.   
┻━┻ ︵ ¯\ (ツ)/¯ ︵ ┻━┻

Yuuta: You have been working on this thing since 11am this morning? O_O 

Itsuki: Actually, it's from noon. It didn't occur to us to take lunch earlier, because we certainly weren't expecting my impromptu errand trip to the management offices on behalf of Tsubasa would result in me bringing back to us an unexpected list of task to work on. (╯▅╰) and since Hiragi is not around for today... I can’t exactly pull a ‘leave because I'm not in the mood’ kind of stunt. *Face with cold sweat Emoji* 

PS: Tell Nayuki to bring in the receipt - so they will know how much to pay him back. Right, talk to you later tonight - I need to get back to work now. T_T 

Yuuta: Poor you~ ｡ﾟ.(*♡´◡` 人´◡` ♡*)ﾟ °・ *Hugging Face Emoji* I wish you luck in your work, and hopefully it will get resolved soon. Na-chan is off to get the food orders for you guys now, so just wait for a bit longer. About 25 minutes - Kerukeru’s family chauffeur is coming to fetch him, he offers to drop Na-chan off at the school. 

Itsuki: Thank you~ <3333 You’re the best, Yuu-chan~ (灬♥ω♥灬) ( ˘ ³˘)❤ 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop* It’s Na-chan delivering the food to you, remember to thank him later too. 

Itsuki: Of course, all of you boys are the best! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is a little more focused on Kao Council and their jobs ^^;; So, anyway - yes… Ootori can be good at paperwork too, it's only a matter of whether he wants to do it or not. His father owns an events management company, so he definitely has contacts with suppliers of customization services… and typically more than one available. 
> 
> Ayanagi Academy usually only contract Ootori's father's company to help with events if it's an external event - such as charity drive, fund-raising bazaar, community projects kind of thing. An internal event such as an open house, Ayanagi Festival, etc - they usually already have regular suppliers for the products they might need. 
> 
> So, anyway - the open house event for Ayanagi Academy would be in Feb and the goodie bag [they need another supplier because their usual supplier refuses to lower the pricing, but since it's canvas bag with customization… the cost of production is higher too.] 
> 
> They don’t want paper materials bag, so they are sourcing for alternatives - likely will go non woven in the end.   
Items in the goodie bag include the following:
> 
> 1 - demo cd [sponsor by the Marketing department]
> 
> 2 - postcard size calendar [Team Hiragi + Team Ootori version, Marketing Department]  
3 - Retractable ballpoint pen [Likely will go with Bic, and get it customized with Ayanagi Academy wordings or logo - depends]  
4 - Courses/School brochures/pamphlets of various departments [Printing is done by each department, so no budget is coming out from Kao Council] 
> 
> 5 - Mineral Water [Bottle] & maybe a small pack of biscuit treats. 
> 
> PS: I'm not sure if school open house in Japan offers goodie bags, but schools in Singapore sure does offers goodie bags for visitors/prospective students. 
> 
> PPS: Now Fuyusawa suggested roller pens because it looks more elegant than regular ballpoint pens, and he was shadowing Hiragi the day before - so he likely had an idea of how much money Kao Council had to spare for event, hence he do not understand why roller pen isn't a possibility.   
What he fails to understand now is - unlike the middle school student's council, the budget allotted isn't on a per event basis but on a per school term basis.   
So, the amount he sees the previous day when Hiragi received the allotted budget for Kao Council is actually a total budget meant for the 2 events happening in the high school division between the term Jan to March [Graduation is early April, let's put it on 2nd April] - so event need to be planned in March.   
Hence, Akatsuki flat-out comment about having no money for the roller pen isn't wrong, they cannot spend every penny they were allotted for just the open house event because they still have the graduation event to plan for. Even though, graduation ceremony event likely doesn't need as much money as the open house - since it's strictly only for students, they do need some money set aside for the refreshments/food catering/decorations etc. Even if they get the food and refreshments from the school cafeteria, they need to pay them - these are vendors running a business. 
> 
> PPS: Kao Council is part of the student development board on Ayanagi Academy organization chart - so they can attend board meetings, and pushes for changes [which Shiki is doing when he became the leader]. Not as much changes they could do on the academic side of the school, because that needs to ties in with government educational policies. Besides, they just want to change the school culture, not revamp the course syllabus and aims. 
> 
> Marketing/PR, HR, Finance, Facilities Management, General Enquiries/Admissions - all these falls under the non-academic and management team. Usually, Kao Council only work with them via email correspondence - but Hiragi/Ootori [occasionally] is special because they get direct access to the management offices [they do extra work for their grandfather] which are restricted for general students' entry. Students will deal with the Kao Council [serve as front], leaving the management to deal with the public and professionals. 
> 
> Hence before Hiragi can hand over his liaison job between Marketing dept and Stardust, he needs to finalized the arrangement before introducing Shiki into it.   
Also, Hiragi sits in [observer - to learn] on annual general meeting for the school comprising of the board of directors hence he can get his hands on the approved financial budget, and he sometimes play pigeon/run errands by sending documents in between departments. These isn't part of Kao Council duties, so Shiki needn't do it.


	53. Preparation for the Open House Event, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, things are a bit more light XD Since, the winter boy got no cameo at all XD  
Anyway, Nayuki delivers lunch to the seniors [He met the winter boy & Chiaki of course but didn't exchange words. He's the only member to have met all the members of S3 Kao Kai among his team]  
In this chapter also includes the usual Ootori & Yuzuriha fooling around scenes :P  
Tatsumi and Yuuta met for their duet song performance discussion, and Yuuta met his mom later at the same place.  
Group Chat of Team Ootori featured, and of course, to make up for the lack of OtoHoshi moments - there's a last part dedicated to their private chat :D

"Thanks, Tengenji-kun for the ride," Nayuki said to the redhead of his team, before grabbing the two big paper take-out bags from Ninjya Burger as he headed towards the direction of the Kao Council building. 

"You're welcome, but are you sure you don't need help with them?" Tengenji raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he took in the sight of his blond friend with takeout bags occupying both hands. Inwardly, wondering how Nayuki is going to complete the delivery when he didn't even have a way to knock on the door or to push the door open to the Kao Council building itself. 

“It’s fine, Tengenji-kun… I can handle the delivery alone. You’d better go now before you are late for your high tea session with your mom.” Nayuki assured Tengenji with a good-natured smile before shooing the redhead away. 

This was exactly the scene which Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo of Team Hiragi chanced upon, the duo shared a look among themselves before heading upfront to meet up with Tengenji Kakeru and Nayuki Toru of Stardust and asks. 

“Why are the two of you arguing out here?” Tatsumi inquires, out of curiosity. 

“I wouldn’t call this an argument, this is just a matter of disagreement.” Tengenji Kakeru responded with a look of exasperation as he regarded his blond friend, who still insists that he could handle all the delivery of food to their seniors by himself.

“Okay… and what was this disagreement about, anyway?” Sawatari Eigo darted a glance at the time reflected on his wristwatch before turning towards his childhood friend and said. “Tatsumi, head on ahead - I’ll join you after I figured out what’s the cause behind their disagreement.” 

“Alright, I’ll make a move first then. See you later, Eigo.” Tatsumi Rui nodded at his childhood friend before acknowledging the duo of Stardust who apparently is still at a standstill with a nod; only after that did the blond leader of Team Hiragi scurry off to the Starbucks Cafe nearby where he is supposed to meet up with Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"So, what exactly is it that the two of you disagree on?" Sawatari Eigo, upon sending off his childhood friend, turns his attention back on the two members of Stardust and asks.

"Nayuki here is tasked with the responsibility to delivers lunches to our seniors in the Kao Council who has been working hard since noon without food in their system. No worries, Hiragi-senpai isn't part of the hungry crowd. Essentially, Hiragi-senpai is out for the day and the four other seniors are swamp with urgent work to handle. Not expecting such a situation to occur, neither of them thought to take an early lunch before the workload arrives in a heap." Tengenji summarized what he knew from the minimal information exchanged between the private chat of his team leader and their former instructing senior. 

"Okay…" Sawatari followed Tengenji's eyes towards the two large size brown Kraft takeout bags from Ninjya Burger and nodded in understanding, as he commented. "That does seem like quite a lot of food to deliver…" 

"Exactly, so I ask if he needs help with the delivery of this food. And then this guy here insists he could handle it alone, but come on - the main door leading to the Kao Council office is made of solid wood and they are always left closed. With his hands full, how is he going to open the door?! Moreover, that's not the only door he needs to open to deliver the food to the hungry seniors - each of them is likely waiting behind their office, and neither of them has the habit of leaving doors ajar for people to look in." Tengenji explains in a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

"...Nayuki-kun, there isn't a need for you to be headstrong in this. Even I know it's impossible to open the door to the Kao Council by mere bodyweight alone unless you are Inumine… you would need actual hands to get that solid wood door open to admit your entry." Sawatari Eigo pointed out objectively. 

"I just told Tengenji-kun that I can handle it fine, since when did I mention not asking for help? I'm only trying to not delay him from his next appointment, because I know he has a high-tea session booked at TWG Tea Salon, Ginza with his mother. I don't want him to be late for his meeting with his mother, at all - if possible." Nayuki responds, exasperation apparent in his tone too. 

Sawatari Eigo found his lips twitching uncontrollably, before rolling his eyes heavenwards and offered himself as an aide to Nayuki to set the redhead's mind at ease to actually leave for his high-tea appointment. "I got it… how about I assist Nayuki in the task of delivering the food to the seniors over at the Kao Council building, while you head off for your high-tea appointment with your mother instead?" 

“Excellent, I shall leave Nayuki with you then.” Tengenji Kakeru immediately nodded his consent and was off in his family car heading for Ginza, the very next minute. 

“See… issue settled, next time just get someone to help you right away and I’m sure Tengenji would leave you alone without a second word.” Sawatari Eigo deadpan to Nayuki in response. 

Nayuki sweat-dropped in response, how was he to know that Tengenji would be this insistent on something so trivial? Either way, now that Tengenji had finally left for his high-tea appointment - Nayuki could finally get around to his task of making the food delivery to the four seniors who are working on an empty stomach in the Kao Council building respectively. 

“Come along, I’ll help you open the door to the Kao Council building and join you for at least the first five minutes of your delivery round.” Sawatari Eigo figured aside from the main door leading to the Kao Council building, he might at least need to help with the task of opening office doors at least twice before Nayuki would be able to handle the rest on his own. 

“Thank you.” Nayuki nodded his appreciation towards the co-leader of Team Hiragi, before hurrying to bring the bags of food over to the Kao Council building. 

In the meantime, Hoshitani Yuuta was dropped off outside the cafe where the teen was supposed to meet up with Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi for their duet performance discussion meeting by the stoic member of Stardust - Kuga Shuu. 

"Thanks for the ride, Shuu-chan," Yuuta said as he alighted from his friend's motorbike. 

Kuga Shuu only nodded to the green-eyed teen in response before speeding off towards his next destination - the place where he’s scheduled to do a modeling gig featuring the winter series of clothing this season. 

Upon entering the cafe, Yuuta was quite surprised to find the leader of Team Hiragi already seated at one of the tables towards the middle part of the cafe. With a shrug, Yuuta head over to join the blond with a greeting. 

“Good afternoon, Tatsumi.” Yuuta greeted, subconsciously biting his tongue to avoid addressing the teen by the moniker of ‘Tat-chan’. After all, the so-called ‘punishment’ is still on-going - they need to maintain it for 2 weeks, today’s only the 2nd day. 

"Good afternoon, I see you have finally removed the nerdy glasses with squarish lens from yourself," Tatsumi commented with a wry smile playing on his lips. 

"Yes, well… I figured there really isn't a need to act like a nerd and Kaicchin isn't around right now, so there's no need to join him in his 'prim and proper' dress code either. As long as I managed to stop the monikers from escaping through my lips, I don't see why I can't dress and speak in the way I usually do." Yuuta shrugged as he responded. 

"Really? Here I thought it's because of the comments under that trending Twitter post." Tatsumi Rui grinned mischievously as he commented. 

Yuuta coughed twice to cover up his shock, before gaping at the blond of Team Hiragi. “How did you know that?” 

"Because I followed your Twitter account, of course, I also followed Tsukigami's Twitter account. I meant, the Tsukigami on your team." Tatsumi explains with a full-blown smile as he addressed Yuuta. 

Inwardly, Yuuta was groaning aloud - thinking back to all the comments he received under that trending Twitter post of ‘Stardust’ dressing up as ‘Nerds’ which Korekuni Ryuji just have to tag him - in both his Twitter account. Yes, both - he has an account under his Ashu persona and another account under his Hoshitani persona. 

So, Korekuni Ryuji of KitaKore first tag him in his Hoshitani Twitter account with the trending post - first uploaded onto Twitter by some anonymous student on the first day of school, and promptly leaving a comment underneath the post with the reaction 'WTF!' written in caps, followed by a question of why they are dressed in that manner. Following this, Korekuni Ryuji tags the same post to his Ashu persona and commented with the line 'Yuuta~ come look at this, your namesake is doing something fun again!'. 

His own reaction aside, the members of B-Project who are following him on his Ashu account promptly either re-tweeted the post themselves or they ended up reacting to the post by liking it. Only a few individuals proceed to join Korekuni Ryuji in the task of asking his Ashu persona for opinions on what he thinks the members of the Stardust are doing in that post. Thus far, neither of his personas has made an attempt to respond to the comment - which is fine, he supposed. Since, people who knew him as Hoshitani Yuuta probably figured he would be too busy to respond, while Ashu Yuuta tends to have the habit of waiting to respond only towards the end of the month to all the pending messages on social media platforms. 

Speaking of, the photo of Ashu Yuuta dressing up as a devil was uploaded onto Twitter a few days after he delivered the photo-book of angel and devil to Ootori Itsuki. He figured it would be odd if his Ashu persona didn't post something about the event, so he uploaded one of the images of his Ashu persona dressed up as a devil after informing his boyfriend of it, of course - to his Ashu Twitter account. In the post, he just wrote - 'Helped a kouhai of the company with a special photo-book project, I hope whoever receives the present is happy with it' and ended with a playful winking emoji. 

The day Yuuta uploaded that picture onto his Ashu persona Twitter account is also the day he responded to all the notifications he had received on his Ashu Twitter account. Apparently, there is a lot of post waiting for his reaction - since his Ashu account mostly follows members of B-Project; he spends his time commenting on Kento's latest selfie series; and a few of the promotional photos from Kento's new drama series. Of course, there are also concerned fans asking him on his latest updates, etc, which he responded that he's presently busy with school-work but that there would be something new coming up soon, the fans just have to wait patiently for his next activity. 

Either way, that Ashu dressed in devil photo posts had a lot of fan-girls swooning and cooing over it. Even Kenken reacted to his post with a speechless emoji, while Ryu-chan promptly bombards his mobile device in a private chat via the messenger app asking if Ootori Itsuki has a nosebleed after receiving the 'present'. 

“Hoshitani…surely you are not that stunned by the information that I followed you on Twitter?” Tatsumi Rui snapped his two fingers in front of the zoned-out Hoshitani Yuuta, attempting to draw the green-eyed teen out from whatever twilight zone that had the leader of Stardust entrapped for several long minutes. 

"Erm… no, not really… at least you are just following me on Twitter, not stalking me on social media as a certain individual do." Yuuta hurried to shake his head in response, yes, stalking is the term he would use on his boyfriend. 

That boyfriend of his literally followed him on Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook. Except for Facebook, where only Hoshitani Yuuta owns an account - which Ootori Itsuki promptly send him a request to be friends, that he did accept without questions asks. The other social media platforms where he did own two accounts - was all followed by that boyfriend of his, but considering how Ootori Itsuki ended up becoming a Thriver just to catch his attention. Stalking his social media account isn't really all that hard to believe…Oh, and although he didn't ask - but there is more than 85% chance that his boyfriend is also a part of the Stardustier fan-club. 

“A certain individual… are you perhaps referring to Ootori-senpai?” Tatsumi asks out of curiosity. 

“Indeed, but enough about him… he’s an idiot, after all.” Yuuta rolls his eyes in response to Tatsumi’s question, there is no way he is going to inform Tatsumi on just how ridiculous his boyfriend was - the guy was like following the fan-page of Stardust on Facebook, and was part of the Facebook Group - Stardustier when they are friends with each other on Facebook. 

“I see… right, so why don’t you head over to order your drink from the counter, and once you’re ready - we can start on our discussion agenda for the day.” Tatsumi Rui smiled as he suggested. 

Yuuta nodded and promptly set his bag down on the seat before heading towards the barista counter to order his drink and make the relevant payment. Unlike a family restaurant type of cafe, Starbuck's operation is similar to fast food whereby you order what you want to get at the counter, make the relevant payment before heading towards the self-collection counter to collect your ordered food and drinks. Since Yuuta only orders himself a beverage, there isn't a need for a food tray. Hence, all he needs to do is to pay for his ice-blended beverage and wait by the collection point for his ordered drink to be ready.

"Sorry for the wait, and you really have an agenda prepared for the discussion?" Yuuta felt his eyebrows raising a notch when he took in the sight of Tatsumi Rui pulling out his notebook from his backpack, with a pen ready by the side to take notes if necessary. On the page that was flipped open, a list of agenda was listed down neatly. 

"Yes…well, I figured it would be better to write down the things we need to discuss today due to how I keep on forgetting to speak with you on the topic. You are a busy individual, I doubt you would have time to meet when and where I deem necessary. Hence, it might be better to get everything discussed and settled within today, if possible." Tatsumi Rui responded with a shy smile as he glanced over at the green-eyed leader of Stardust. 

“Ah…I see, well, I’m ready for the discussion - so let’s get the ball rolling, shall we?” Yuuta said as he set his beverage down on the table which the leader of Team Hiragi had picked out for their meeting and ready his own IPAD for the discussion. 

“Right, so… do you have any idea about what we should do with the choreography for the performance?” Tatsumi asks, sipping away at his own ice-blended beverage - which is mango passion fruit blended juice drink as he’s not too much of a fan for coffee. 

“Not really… I don’t really have time to think about it, to be honest. Come to think of it, I haven’t even had time to listen to the demo track - or is there even a demo?” Yuuta blinked, going through his mind trying to recall if there’s anything of the sort from the emails he had received from the bespectacled senior over the past week but ended up drawing a blank. 

"No demo… not really, but there's a midi file - just plain music. I have it stored in the music folder of my mobile device, I could let you listen to it if you think it will help with the decision of the choreography." Tatsumi offered, as he starts fiddling with his mobile device and retrieving his earpiece from the earpiece holder before handing them out to the green-eyed teen of Stardust. 

“Thanks.” Yuuta took the offered earpiece from Tatsumi Rui and closed his eyes to listen attentively as the blond hit the play button for the midi file of the song ‘Because You’re There’ on his mobile device music player app. 

While Tatsumi and Yuuta sat down for their discussion about their duet performance of the song 'Because You're There', Nayuki was going around the Kao Council building playing food deliveryman. His first stop was the meeting room which the members of Stardust were rather familiar with - since they had come over and met up with Hiragi Tsubasa for a couple of times in there. 

Sawatari Eigo of Team Hiragi assisted Nayuki with the task of knocking on the meeting room’s door, and also the opening of the door once the permission to enter has been granted by the occupants within. 

“Good afternoon, pardon the interruption - but I believed I have someone here with some food that’s to be delivered over to you, Sazanami-senpai.” Sawatari Eigo of Team Hiragi greeted the brown-haired member of the Kao Council before holding the door open for Nayuki Toru of Stardust to enter the room. 

"Thank you for keeping the door open for me, Sawatari-kun," Nayuki said to the dark-brown haired teen of Team Hiragi as he walked towards the nearest table to set down the two brown Kraft paper takeout bags that held the food orders from Ninjya Burger. 

“Sazanami-senpai, you ordered a fish burger set meal, up-sized - right? That would be 830.52 yen, do provide me with the exact amount if possible, because I don’t really have any loose change on me.” Nayuki turns towards the figure of Sazanami Sakuya with a shy smile playing on his lips, as he handed a smaller size takeout bag that held the fish burger set meal over to the instructing senior of the Team Sazanami. 

"Thank you, give me a minute while I locate the exact amount of cash for you." Sazanami then starts counting out the exact amount of cash from his wallet before handing them over to the blond member of Stardust. 

"Thank you, and here's your receipt for your order," Nayuki responded with a smile before heading towards the next stop - the private office of Akatsuki Kyoji, with Sawatari Eigo tagging along.

"Sawatari-kun, I should be fine doing the rest of the delivery alone after dropping off the Teriyaki Chicken Burger set meal which Akatsuki-senpai ordered. So, you can leave after helping me with the opening of Akatsuki-senpai's office door." Nayuki said to the member of Team Hiragi who had taken on the task to assist him in his food delivery task. 

"Of course, and you're welcome." Sawatari Eigo nodded to Nayuki before he turns to leave, upon ensuring the door is open wide enough for Nayuki to pass through. A quick glance into the office before he left, informs him that the orange-haired senior was obviously too engrossed with work that the man had yet to notice Nayuki's presence. 

[Oh well… it's not as if leaving those two alone would result in a fight at hand.] Sawatari thought as he starts heading towards the exit point of the Kao Council building, along the way he found himself crossing path with a pink-haired teen and start wondering if that had been one of the second-year students elected for the new Kao Council. Inwardly, Sawatari wonders if the pink-haired senior had been enlightened to the fact that Akatsuki-senpai and the members of Stardust are no longer having issues with one another. 

"Akatsuki-senpai, where do you want the food to go?" Nayuki asks, sweat-dropping when he noticed how spartan bare the office of the orange-haired senior was. The work-desk where the senior was seated now was full of paperwork, and there isn't a coffee table anywhere in-sight - so there's literally no place for the food to go. 

It took a minute for the busy Akatsuki Kyoji to register what he had just heard, looking up from his paperwork he was met by the figure of Nayuki Toru of Stardust and immediately, he remembered the content of the previous group-chat session. “Oh! You’re fast, I thought it would be slightly later before you arrived with the food.” 

"Tengenji-kun gave me a lift in his family car, so I'm here earlier than expected," Nayuki responded politely as he addressed the question of Akatsuki Kyoji. 

Meanwhile, the orange-haired member of the Kao Council hurried to reorganize his work desk so to free up space for the Teriyaki Chicken Burger meal he ordered to have a place on it. This was when Kasugano entered the office after visiting the washroom facility, the unexpected sight of a fellow member of Stardust in the office caused the 2nd-year student who is currently task to shadow Akatsuki Kyoji during the office hours of the Kao Council to double back out of the door to check the nameplate on the office door before coming back into the office, again. 

During this time, both Akatsuki Kyoji and Nayuki Toru shared a look of bewilderment as they wonder what was the cause of the peculiar look on the 2nd year student’s face when the teen first entered the office. Was the sight of the two of them being alone in an office so shocking? It wasn’t as though they were doing anything questionable though, so why did Kasugano Shion react in such a dramatic manner? 

In Kasugano’s opinion, he wasn’t really aware of all the reasons behind why Akatsuki Kyoji was adamantly against Team Ootori up until the day of the Ayanagi Festival and since they all heard the mass broadcast of the exchange of words between Akatsuki Kyoji and Hoshitani Yuuta of Team Ootori… he had thought the orange-haired senior still took issues with the members of Stardust. Therefore, he was quite shocked by the sight of Nayuki Toru of Stardust standing peacefully in the private office of Akatsuki Kyoji and seems to be delivering lunch, albeit a late lunch to the senior with a peaceful and calm demeanor. 

“Right... here’s the cash for the lunch, and thank you for taking the trouble to deliver lunches to us," Akatsuki told Nayuki as he took the receipt from the blond. 

“It’s fine... I’ve got nothing lined up this afternoon, anyway. Enjoy your lunch, Akatsuki-senpai.” Nayuki said, nodding towards Kasugano Shion once in acknowledgment before turning to leave the office of Akatsuki Kyoji for the office of the infamous Ootori Itsuki, and the boyfriend of his roommate cum team leader. 

"Ootori-senpai, I'm here with the food orders," Nayuki calls out before pushing the door open to admit himself, while he would wait for the owner of the office to grant permission before entering when it comes down to the other seniors... it's different when it comes down to Ootori Itsuki. 

"... You know, Nayuki-kun. Yuuta-kun isn't here today, so technically you need not yell out about your presence before opening the door because you won't be walking in on anything." Ootori Itsuki sounds rather amused as he addressed the blond member of Stardust. 

“Right... I guess it has become somewhat of a habit.” Nayuki deadpan in response, he had had the misfortune to walk in on Yuuta and Ootori-senpai's cuddling scene that took place behind the closed door of the senior’s office in the building of Kao Council too many times to count since the two starts dating one another. 

"..." Ootori Itsuki coughed twice to cover up the awkwardness, before turning towards Nayuki and said - pointing to the two boys from the second-year. "Nayuki-kun, these two boys here are the members of the next Kao Council. One of them you knew already - Irinatsu Masashi, I heard he had help in the composition of your solo song? The other boy is the next head figure of the new Kao Council - Shiki Toma, do make it a point to remember his name since he will most likely end up as the next liaison person between Stardust and the school's marketing department. I believe Tsubasa will introduce him into the chat group soon enough, once Tsubasa manages to get the fine details sorted out." 

“Huh? Wait… what liaison person?” Shiki Toma blinked in confusion, as he voiced his doubt across to Ootori Itsuki. 

"Ah… you know how Stardust is the spokesperson for Ayanagi Academy? Right, so at present - anything the marketing department assigned Stardust and Team Hiragi to do - that does not involve official payment would go through Hiragi Tsubasa. I supposed that job will befall on you after we graduated, but because Hiragi has too many non- Kao Council related duties at hand that tangled up with one another a bit too often… he needs some time to segregate out the duties and jobs he has taken upon. Therefore, he has yet to speak with you on the topic - he would likely brief you on what you need to do after he finished sorting out which of his duties falls under the Kao Council jurisdiction and which doesn't." Ootori Itsuki explained, as he took his wallet out from the inner coat pocket of his Kao Council blazer and withdraw a 1,000yen cash for Nayuki as payment for the fast-food lunch the teen had taken the trouble to deliver to him. 

“Ootori-senpai, I don’t need this much… your meal doesn’t even cost a full 1,000yen.” Nayuki argued refusing to take the money. 

"Nayuki-kun, you took the trouble to bring us lunch all the way from town. The least I could do is to buy you something in return, after deducting the cost of my meal - the balance isn't all that much, but it will buy you a bottle of energy drink from the convenience store. Alternatively, you can use the balance to buy ingredients for tomorrow's breakfast?" Ootori insisted upon the blond to take the full 1,000yen cash from him. 

Eventually, Nayuki agreed to take the money from the purplish-white haired senior but inwardly he vowed to add additional food into the bento lunch box he is providing his friend and the senior for their lunch date tomorrow. Knowing those two, they would likely spend the two hours they have in the privacy of Ootori-senpai’s apartment unit for some cuddling or kissing session, whichever works for them. 

Irinatsu Masashi and Shiki Toma, meanwhile, shares a look among themselves, as they inwardly wonder just what exactly has the blond member always walked in upon when the blond came by this particular office in the past. Taking out their mobile device in unison, Irinatsu took the first move to drop a gossiping text to his auburn-haired friend. 

Irinatsu: What do you think happens in here between the infamous lovebird of our school? *Curious Emoji* You don’t think they did things they shouldn’t do on that couch you are seated upon, do you? *Grinning Emoji* *Devil Emoji*

Shiki Toma read the message from his blond friend with a somewhat flustered expression that caught the attention of one nosy Yuzuriha Christian Lion, who ended up reading the message over the shoulder of the auburn-haired teen. 

"Nah~ they didn't have sex in here, I doubt they had done that yet at this point in their relationship. All they did is cuddling I believe... trust me, if they had done it in here – everyone would know! The office walls aren't exactly soundproof here." Yuzuriha grinned as he told the two gossiping and the curious teenage boys, who seem quite curious about the relationship between their resident weirdo – Ootori Itsuki, and his beau – Hoshitani Yuuta of Stardust. 

The word 'sex' mentioned so blatantly caused Shiki, Irinatsu, and Nayuki who had the misfortune to overhear Yuzuriha's words to flush crimson. Meanwhile, Ootori Itsuki turns towards Yuzuriha with a disturbed look on his face and said. "Yuzuriha, care to drop the use of such coarse language in front of innocent ears?" 

“Oops, I apologize for being coarse but I’m quite sure that’s what Irinatsu-kun is insulating in his message to Shiki-kun... so...” Yuzuriha responded with a shrug as he flicked his gaze towards the embarrassed teen with dark skin. 

“...Actually, I was referring more towards the acts of kissing...” Irinatsu sweat-dropped in response, when he noticed Yuzuriha’s gaze on him. 

"Oh... once again, my apologies... it once again slips my mind about how innocent the mind of a teenager in Japan tends to be." Yuzuriha apologizes in a not-so apologetic tone of voice, before changing the subject towards his late lunch. 

“Yuzuriha, do me a favor – collect your lunch and remove yourself from my office. I do not need you around to contaminate the minds of these innocent boys further.” Ootori Itsuki deadpan in response, although there was most definitely a spark of amusement in his dark pink eyes when he addressed his French-born friend. 

"Oh my~ Ootori-kun, how you'd wounded me with your sharp tongue. Nayuki-chan, hurry up and hand me my lunch so I could remove myself from your former instructing senior's office and sight." Yuzuriha feigned a look of hurt on his face as he placed a hand over his heart in a dramatic manner while addressing the blond member of Stardust. 

Shiki Toma and Irinatsu Masashi couldn't help it, they snorted aloud in response. The dynamics and the way their seniors behave around one another is so amusing and refreshing, this is so much different from the way their team dynamic works. Then again, even if Ootori-senpai had once withdrawn himself from the former Team Tsukigami ... it still didn't change the fact that they were once on the same team. 

The same situation couldn't be used on their team – the five of them elected for the next Kao Council came from two separate teams. While they do get along in general, it is difficult to behave so casually in one another presence... especially with the frosty disposition of Fuyusawa Ryo in the picture. The thought of Fuyusawa Ryo immediately had the two laughing boys sober up, and after sharing a look between themselves – promptly apologize to Ootori Itsuki on behalf of Fuyusawa's attitude towards the senior of the events that took place, one day ago. 

"Boys, please raise your heads up. There isn't a need for you to lower your heads and apologize on behalf of your salty friend. Now while on the subject, Shiki-kun, I understand from Tsubasa that you intend to share responsibility with Fuyusawa when you took over the position of being the head figure of the Kao Council in the coming school year." Ootori decides to take this opportunity to give the auburn-haired teen a heads-up on some little details that he had noticed throughout yesterday and the few hours he was in the teen's presence, today. 

Seeing as Shiki had no idea what Ootori was trying to drive at, he looks back up at the purplish-white haired senior with a look of confusion as he nodded and said. “Yes, that’s the plan we had in mind.” 

"Did Fuyusawa talk you into the idea of sharing the responsibility of running the council, or were you the one that suggests it yourself?" Ootori inquires, this is a very important issue in his opinion. If it is the former, then there is a chance of Fuyusawa undermining Shiki's authority over the council in the future. If it is the latter, then it's fine but still, there are some ground rules to this arrangement that need to be made clear to the auburn-haired teen. 

"Well... he's the one that suggests it, but I have to agree he does have a point – I'm not very susceptible to the idea of public speaking and addressing a large crowd of the audience outside of a performance," Shiki responded somewhat abashedly. 

“...Shiki-kun, I’m not faulting you on your decision nor am I trying to tell you how to do your job. You’re the king, and this is your future court – but I felt it prudent to remind you that sometimes you ought to take up a more assertive stance especially when it comes down to your subjects. Pardon me for being blunt with you here, we picked the members of the new Kao Council based on our decision to make you the head figure. Essentially, you are the glue holding your generation of the Kao Council together so if there are any issues you had notice that would cause future discordance among the team – it's better to get it addressed, sooner rather than later." Ootori Itsuki didn't want to name any names, but anyone with eyes could see that Fuyusawa Ryo is a new salty boy in the making. 

The way Fuyusawa is behaving highlighted several things to them – the present members of the Kao Council at once. Either, the aqua-marine haired teen was too prideful to listen to other people’s advice or that he is too used to getting his way in life. Someone needs to give Fuyusawa a wake-up call, or a reality check – whichever applies. The thought of this issue causes Ootori Itsuki to frown, as he felt the start of a headache. 

[Damn... this is incredibly vexing, not even my star-team is this troublesome and my boys have all sort of issues when the team was first formed too...] Ootori Itsuki thought to himself as he filed this bit of information away for later, he will leave it to his younger sibling to have that heart-to-heart with Shiki because he didn’t think he’s a good person for such conversation. 

“I’ll think about it.” Eventually, this was all Shiki could manage to reply at the present point in time. 

After the 2nd years' students left the Kao Council building, the four members of the present Kao Council found themselves gathered in Ootori’s office as they shared their observation of the members elected for the new Kao Council for the day. 

“So, how do you feel now – Sazanami?” Ootori asks, curious to see what Sazanami felt after working with that frosty winter boy for the entirety of today. 

“Tired.” came the honest reply from the brown-haired Kao Council member. 

“Tired as in... the actual work, or just when it comes to dealing with the winter boy?” Ootori probed, raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner. 

“Both actually... I never knew how much we relied on Hiragi to decide upon things until we were faced with the situation itself. On the subject of Hiragi, I still find it hard to believe that he told us to make the decision of which type of materials to get for the goodie bags ourselves in that email response of his when I emailed him to check on his preferences.” Sazanami sighed as he commented. 

"Ah... it can't be helped, he has back to back meetings scheduled after all. Besides, we need to confirm the supplier choice and the goodie bags material by today if we wish to meet the deadline for the open house event. While on it, before I send in the purchase order form to the suppliers – can I just confirm again, the number of the goodie bags we are going to order as well as the number of retractable pens we are going to order for the event?" Ootori Itsuki said as he glanced over at his fellow teammates for their decision.

"Okay, I'll say we order 500 non-woven tote bags in a slim design with the printed logo and name of Ayanagi Academy on them. I know the numbers given by the general office for the open house visitors' registration list were only 400, but from now until the event – there is still a bit of time. Taking into consideration the possibility of last-minute registrations, I figured it might be best to prepare some extra goodie bags for the occasion. Likewise, for the pens – we can do 500 as well. You were saying Bic pens are cheaper when we buy in bulk, earlier?" Sazanami then turns towards Ootori and asks. 

"Yes, there's a supplier that we can order the number of customized pens from – we just need to specify the quantity, and send them the layout/artwork to be printed onto the pen's surface. We need to decide the ink color for the pens as well, but we can choose the brand of the pens on their website. Depending on the quantity and the amount of them they have until the delivery – pricing differs if it's not a rush project they can essentially have the 500 customized pens for us at the rate of 25,000yen." Ootori Itsuki said in response to Sazanami's question. 

"Okay... that sounds doable, and the goodie bags quote of 500 non-woven totes estimate costs is about 50,000yen with single side artwork included for the printing. The amount of budget we had to spare is about 100,000yen for the open house event – that gives us a balance of 25,000yen on hand for the remaining items that don't require customization so I guess, the headache and crisis of bursting budget is hereby resolved.” Sazanami heaved a sigh of relief after running through the numbers of their working budget in his mind. 

“Well then, since there aren’t any objections to the plan - I’ll proceed to send in the order form with the artwork require for the printing, tonight.” Ootori Itsuki confirmed for the last time, and once certain that everyone on the team sans Hiragi has agreed to the decision made – noted down the quantities requires for both the non-woven goodie bags and the Bic customized retractable ballpoint pens on his memo pad for later attention before setting it aside. 

“Okay, goodie bags and customized pens settled... anything else we need to decide upon today?” Yuzuriha inquires, he was very much ready to go back home and sleep off the remaining time he had on hand for the weekends. 

"Not really, the only other things that need to be decided upon is the purchase of the mineral water and the snack treats... the mineral water, we can likely order in bulk from the beverage company directly. Bulk purchases usually come at a discounted rate, so likely no issues will arise from there. Likewise, for the snacks – we can just get the jumbo packs from the supermarket and later pack them into the goodie bags ourselves.” Sazanami mused aloud to himself as he starts making the list of things they need to get done before the open house event comes along. 

"I say we get Shiki and his team to do the packing for the goodie bags once it's ready and delivered to us in about 1-2 weeks. I'll email them the artwork later tonight, and see what their response is on Monday. I think 1 week should be adequate but let's wait for the suppliers' response before putting down the confirmation date of delivery." Ootori Itsuki summed up the discussion about the goodie bags for the open house event, before calling it a day and ending today's office hours for the Kao Council. 

By the time Ootori finished locking up the office of the Kao Council and headed out of the school into the streets – it's already 5pm in the evening. He was contemplating what to do for dinner when he received a message from his younger brother – Hiragi Tsubasa, asking to meet him for dinner at the franchise chain of the family restaurant – Gusto. 

Tsubasa: Itsuki-nii, can we meet for dinner tonight - at Gusto? Bring along your laptop, while I trust that you guys can now discuss things peacefully and come to a common decision over issues - and I'd essentially leave the decision of the goodie bags up to you guys to decide upon. I would still like to know and be kept in the loop of what was the final decision made. You don't mind, do you?  
: -S

Itsuki: Dinner at Gusto? Sure, what time you want to meet up? 

PS: No worries, I was going to run it by you again before sending in the order form tonight. So, if you didn’t ask to meet me for dinner - I might send you a lengthy email complete with attachment on the type of goodie bags we have decided upon and give you a list of the items that would be included in the goodie bags for your perusal. (>‿◠)✌

Tsubasa: I see, ε-(´・｀) ﾌ that’s good to know.

PS: Dinner timing at 6pm, are you okay with this timing? 

Itsuki: No prob, will be there at 6pm. I’ll just go home for a bit to shower and get a change of clothes, see you at 6pm. If you reached first, please head on inside and wait for me. 

In the meantime, Yuuta is amid a meeting with his mother over at the Starbucks Cafe when he felt his phone buzz with the notification of an incoming message. Taking a look at the home screen of his mobile device, he was met by the sight of Nayuki’s message asking if he’s going back to the dorm for dinner this evening. 

Group Chat of Team Ootori [without Ootori Itsuki] 

Nayuki: Guys, just to double-confirmed … are you guys coming back for dinner this evening? I don’t want to overcook, again. 

Yuuta: Yes, I’m heading back for dinner. I’m currently meeting my mom at Starbucks, but likely the meeting will end soon. She has a client later at 7.30pm, so she will need to leave soon. 

Tsukigami: Yes, I'm heading back for dinner as well. BTW, Na-chan … my elder brother has something for you. Advanced birthday gift - he dubs it, says he's going to be based in New York for the next one year to come so he might not be around when your birthday arrives, so he decides to gift you an advance birthday gift. (◔_◔)

Tengenji: Yep, of course, I'm heading back for dinner. Wouldn't miss your wonderful meals at all, if I could. Anyone wants dessert since we get to eat Ninjya Burger for lunch today… I figure a dessert after dinner wouldn't hurt our case, right? Besides, Kaito-chan didn't join us for lunch so he missed out on the quota this week - perhaps, we could let him indulge in a bit of the dessert treat?

Ψ(￣∀￣)Ψ

Kuga: I'll try but no guarantee, the modeling gig show will only end at 7pm - after all. (_ _|||)

Nayuki: Tsukigami-kun, why would your elder brother want to gift me something for my birthday? We don't really know each other well…

PS: Tengenji-kun, I supposed dessert is alright for tonight… 

PPS: Kuga-kun, if you wish - I could make you some food for a late dinner or early supper? (◔ૂ◔)

Tsukigami: Kerukeru, don’t lay it on me when you’re the one craving for desserts. (¬‿¬)

PS: Na-chan, as for why my elder brother wants to gift you an early gift… he says it’s to thank you for looking after me. （;￣ー￣A

Kuga: Nayuki, that would be nice. I don’t mind if it’s cold, I can always microwave it after the discussion meeting. :) (=^_^=)

Yuuta: Wow… one minute I wasn’t looking, suddenly so many messages… right, anyway - about dessert. My mom got us a box of red bean mochi to share.  
[Attached 20180106_red bean mochi. Jpg] - nothing too fancy, supermarket product obviously ^^;; but this brand is nice~ one of my favorite. ^_^ 

Tengenji: Ah… then I need not buy it myself. I like this brand too, albeit I had never eaten the red bean flavor before… I usually got the black sesame flavor when I make the purchase. 

Nayuki: Kuga-kun, in that case, I will prepare your share of dinner as well. （＾ｖ＾）

PS: ^_^" I see… well, thank him on my behalf then. Speaking of, weren’t you off for a meeting with the skincare company? Why are you with Haruto-san then? (・_・ヾ

PPS: Yuuta-kun, do remember to thank your mom for the mochi. （＾ｖ＾）

Setting aside the phone, Yuuta redirected his attention back to his mother and asks. “So, mom - have you brought what I’ve requested?” 

“...” Hoshino Yuzu then handed over the white non-woven tote bag that held some booklets to her son, while asking. “Yes, I did bring them… but why are you suddenly requesting for wigs catalog?” 

"Ah… the stylist was commenting about something being missing when I went for my fitting session a few days back in preparation for a new song. So, I thought maybe I ought to check if a change in the hairstyle is necessary…" Yuuta sweat-dropped when he nearly let it slipped off his conversation with the stylist of Thrive, thankfully he recalled the fact that he's in public and in his Hoshitani persona and thus he opts for a response that has the keyword omitted but still good enough to satisfy his mother's curiosity. 

“I see… but I thought you did the change in hairstyle thing the last time around?” Hoshino Yuzu obviously caught on to the underlying meaning behind her son’s words, seeing as the wigs catalog she had brought her son were all focused on pink hair… it’s obviously meant for her son’s other persona’s use. 

“Yeah… but I thought it wouldn’t hurt to look into it, again.” Yuuta shrugged as he responded to his mom’s words. 

"Hmm… well, just let me know if you intend to order anything from the catalog. I can get it in for you at a discounted rate." Hoshino Yuzu commented, before making a move to stand and leave the cafe. She didn't want to deter her son from dinner, and she also needs to get back to her salon at Ginza in preparation for that client she had later at 7.30pm. 

"Bye, Mom…" Yuuta caught on immediately to his mother's intention and hurried to stand and give his mother a hug before walking the lady out of the cafe and into the street. 

"Alright, that's quite enough… if you tag along with me to the train station, I had to end up walking you back to the dorm because you are too blur…when it comes down to finding your way around." Hoshino Yuzu hurried to place a hand up to halt her son's actions, at least if they parted ways here - her son would have no way of losing his way because the building of the school's dorm could be seen from their present location. 

Yuuta laughed somewhat sheepishly, as he stood rooted to the ground and watch his mother departing figure. The green-eyed teen-only turn towards the direction of the school dorm, once he was certain that his mom has completely left the area. 

On the way back to the dorm, Yuuta took his phone out and open up his private chat with his boyfriend in the messenger for a short chat. 

Yuuta: Itsuki-senpai, I hope you did remember to eat your dinner. Like you always say, work is never-ending. So, please take care of yourself. (●´ω｀●)

Itsuki: Why~ a message from Yuu-chan before the sky turns dark. <3333 Thank you for your concern, my love <3333 I'm good, yes - work is never-ending and rest assured that I will never sacrifice food and sleep for work. I'm no workaholic ^_^ How are you, Yuu-chan? Busy day today? My day is certainly busy, as you know… this insane mad rush this afternoon to get things in order. ^^;; 

PS: I’m getting dinner shortly at Gusto with Tsubasa, around 6pm. 

PPS: I just got out of the shower, in fact. [Attached 20180106_Selfie. Jpg] 

The selfie image featured a topless Ootori Itsuki, and one look at it was enough to cause Yuuta to turn a lovely shade of red. The green-eyed teen was so flustered that he nearly dropped his phone in shock from the sight of that photo, it took half a minute for Yuuta to regain control of flustered fingers to actually respond to his boyfriend's message. 

Yuuta: >_< Itsuki-senpai! I’m out walking on the street, do you know that photo of yours nearly had me lose my composure in public. My face is as red as a tomato right now, I’m quite certain of this fact. The only reason people aren’t staring is likely because it is still winter, and the scarf I had wrapped around me to shield me from the cold had blocked out people’s direct view of my face. ( ≧Д≦)

PS: Although, I have to say… you have a nice body. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ 

PPS: I’m stopping the chat here now, will continue the chat tonight after the team’s discussion on the performance item for the graduation ceremony. Enjoy your dinner with Hiragi-senpai later. Take care, <3333

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so… not much OtoHoshi in this chapter, except for the last part XD  
What do you think of this chapter? :P  
Nayuki & Sawatari deliver the food to the seniors, while Tatsumi and Yuuta meet up in the cafe for their discussion.


	54. The Winter Boy problem, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, only the first part have Yuuta & group...  
The rest of the chapter, comprises of Hiragi-Ootori dinner session whereby they went through the events that took place in the kao kai while Hiragi is out of office.   
Also, comprised in this chapter includes interactions between the S3 kao kai ~ 
> 
> I hope you guys still enjoy the chapter, despite the high amount of winter boy presence ^^;;

“Yuuta-kun, what do you have in that tote bag?” Nayuki inquires when he sighted his team leader entering the dorm room that they shared, carrying both the school bag and also a white tote carrier bag in hand. 

“Huh?” Yuuta followed his roommate’s line of vision towards the white tote carrier bag in hand, before realization dawns in on him. “It’s just some catalogs that I got my mom to bring down for me on the wigs. Oh, and before I forgot - here’s the red bean mochi.” Yuuta first responded to his roommate’s inquiry, before retrieving the box of mochi snacks from the white tote carrier bag and hand it over to his blond roommate.

“Thanks, you did thank your mom for the mochi snack - right?” Nayuki then asks, focusing stern eyes on Yuuta causing the green-eyed teen to sweat-drop in response. 

“Of course, I did… I’m not one that takes my parents for granted. Anyway, I’m off for an early hot shower today… the weather’s so cold outside.” Yuuta declared as he starts gathering his toiletries around to head out for the showering rooms located in the common bathroom of the school’s dorm. 

"Yes, I can see that… your nose and cheeks are red, after all." Nayuki commented in response, while Yuuta inwardly heaved a sigh of relief that some people do encounter the situation of having red nose and cheeks after being out in contact with the harsh winter air for some time. 

Hence, the true reason behind the redness in Yuuta’s cheeks was smoothly disguised. There is just no way Yuuta’s going to let the knowledge of how a mere photo of his shirtless boyfriend was enough to send him in a flustered state of blushing mess slipped out to his fellow friends and teammates, this is something that he would be bringing down into the grave with him. 

Speaking of, it’s funny because he never seemed to blush when he saw his teammates of Thrive wandering about their allotted apartment unit half-dressed or shirtless and yet - a single picture of Ootori Itsuki emerging from the shower shirtless was enough to make him blush like a virgin bride. Oh gosh, no… he has to really stop thinking about that image - otherwise, he’s not going to be surprised if a nosebleed were to occur before he could even arrive at the common bathroom for his shower session. 

As Yuuta excused himself to head off towards the common bathroom for an earlier showering session today, Nayuki starts a new thread of conversation in the group chat of Team Ootori that comprises only of the five of them about the wigs catalog which Yuuta had brought back in with him. 

Group chat of Team Ootori

Nayuki: Guys, are you aware that there are actually catalogs for wigs?! (｡Ő▽Ő｡) ﾉﾞ I wasn’t before, hence I was quite shocked when I heard Yuuta-kun’s words. [Attached 20180106_Wigs Catalog 2017/2018.jpg] 

Tengenji: Yes, there are catalogs for wigs. My dad had a couple of them stored at home, I think I had a female wigs catalog lying around somewhere back home too.

PS: I’m on my way back now. 

PPS: Why do you have a copy of the wigs catalog, anyway? 

Tsukigami: O_O You have female wigs catalog back home? Why on earth do you have that? 

Tengenji: =_= Where on earth do you think I get enough hair to portray a female character in my past Kabuki performances? 

Kuga: Yes, wigs catalog do exist - I think I saw one when I bought that birthday present for our leader sometime back. ¬‿¬

Nayuki: Kuga-kun… I thought you are on a modeling gig show, how is it that you still have time to reply to message on group chat? 

PS: Tengenji-kun, noted on your impending return. And the wigs catalog was Yuuta-kun's, his mother brought it over for him under his request it seems. 

PPS: Speaking of, Tsukigami-kun – you had yet to respond to the reason why you ended up with your brother when the last time I checked, you had a meeting with the skincare company – LUMI. 

Kuga: I’m on a toilet break now. 

Tsukigami: Speaking of that troll gift from Kuga… is it still in Yuuta’s wardrobe? *Curious Emoji*

PS: In response to the reason why I’m with my brother now... I met him at the place where I was meeting the representative from the skincare company – LUMI. So, after the meeting – I ended up in a high tea session with him *Face with cold sweat Emoji*

Nayuki: I see... what a coincidence. ^^;; and while on the subject of the wig, yes – it is still in Yuuta-kun's wardrobe, I believe.

Tsukigami: Is that particular dorky leader of ours ever going to make use of that wig that Kuga gifted him on his last birthday? 

Nayuki: No idea… I’m not going to pry into that. ಠ_ಠ 

PS: Right, I’m going to get busy with dinner preparation now. See you guys in a bit, in RL. 

Meanwhile, over at the apartment unit of Ootori Itsuki - the 18-year-old allows himself to laugh aloud at the last message he had received from his beau. He wonders if his beau would encounter the problem while trying to sleep tonight because he most certainly did after he watched that concert of B-Pro that features his dear Yuuta-kun performing shirtless. 

With a shake of his head, Ootori Itsuki checked on the battery condition of his laptop and is quite satisfied to find it fully charged up while he was off in the shower. Detaching the power plug from the laptop, Ootori proceeds to place his laptop securely into his black laptop case before setting it aside while he gets ready for his dinner meeting with his younger sibling in the family restaurant of Gusto, 15 minutes' walk away from his present residential location. 

Before leaving his apartment for the family restaurant of Gusto, Ootori made it a point to check the temperature outside with the use of his weather app on his mobile. Upon noticing the low temperature outside, Ootori decides to add on a scarf for his dress attire this evening instead of just making use of the trench coat he prefers for all occasions when it comes down to cold weather. 

Hiragi, on the other hand, opted for a 3-in-1 blue jacket from the North Face - which is comfortable and casual. The bespectacled teen arrived at Gusto earlier than expected, and upon entering the restaurant headed for the corner where he knew his elder sibling prefers when it comes down to the choice of dining areas. 

The drink bar of the restaurant came equipped with both hot and cold beverage choices, and since the weather is so cold outside - Hiragi, needless to say, went with the option of hot tea for his beverage. Ootori Itsuki entered the restaurant fifteen minutes after Hiragi arrived, and grinned when he noted the table his younger brother had selected for their dinner session. 

"Tsubasa~ how are you this evening? Good to see that you had picked a corner seat table with my preference in mind." Ootori beams as he greeted his younger sibling who appears to be nursing a cup of hot English tea while waiting for his arrival. 

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Of course, I wouldn't pick a table you would disagree with - I want my dinner session to be relaxing. This entire day has been exhausting enough, I certainly do not need to add your dramatic flair to spice up my day further." Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response. 

“Ah… well, as you requested, I had brought my laptop along for our dinner meeting. I had even charged the battery to full power before leaving home, so there are no issues with it running out of power and shutting down by itself mid-dinner. Either way, can we place our dinner orders first? I'm rather famished, you see…" Ootori Itsuki commented today has been so busy that Yuzuriha didn't even have time to arrange for high-tea session… and so, everyone literally was just surviving on that fast food meal from Ninjya Burger which Nayuki-kun has brought in for them around 2pm in the afternoon. 

"Sure, go ahead - the only reason I haven't ordered for myself was that I decide to wait for your arrival before placing the order. It's awkward if one has to eat under people's scrutiny, so I suggest we finish with the food before you show me what was decided between the four of you for the open house event." Hiragi responded, passing a copy of the menu over to his brother for perusal. 

Group Chat of Team Hiragi

Tatsumi: Guys, discussion meeting tonight in Eigo and my room. We are going to make a final decision on the graduation ceremony performance item. Time is ticking, we do not have the luxury to delay further. 

Ugawa: Noted - what time would the meeting be?

Toraishi: Make it after 7pm, my date won’t end until 7.30pm. BTW, I saw Ootori-senpai and Hiragi-senpai just now. :P 

Inumine: Okay~ I will be there! ^_~

Sawatari: The time for the meeting isn’t even mentioned, and Inumine has promised to turn up? Someone please makes it a point to drag him over later, once we decide on the meeting time. *Face-palm Emoji*

Tatsumi: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I think let’s put the timing for our meeting at 8.30pm, that’s enough time for you to end the date, escort the girl back and come back for the meeting right - Toraishi?

PS: Where did you see Ootori-senpai and Hiragi-senpai? *Curious Emoji*

Toraishi: Yep, 8.30pm works out well. I saw them entering the family restaurant Gusto, likely they are meeting up for dinner? Ootori-senpai has a laptop with him, maybe they are having some meetings or discussion? 

Sawatari: Likely Ootori-senpai is meeting Hiragi-senpai to give him an update on the events that transpired today in the Kao Council. 

Ugawa: And you know this because…? 

Sawatari: I assist Nayuki in making a food delivery trip to the seniors this afternoon, Hiragi-senpai wasn’t in school today. And they are very busy this afternoon, so much so that neither of them has time for lunch and had to order food through Ootori-senpai via a private chat with Hoshitani, the last time I checked. 

PS: Speaking of Hoshitani, Tatsumi - how did your discussion meeting with him went?

Tatsumi: Eigo, thank you for asking. It went well, we are meeting tomorrow late afternoon for the first round of the practice/rehearsal session. While we have decided to keep the choreography simple enough, we still need to test out a different arrangement before making a decision on which way to go. 

Private Chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Chiaki Takafumi

Chiaki: Ryo, are you convenient to talk now?

Fuyusawa: On the messenger app or in person?

Chiaki: In-person, preferred. 

Fuyusawa: I’ll be back at the dorm in 45 minutes. 

Chiaki: Noted, I’ll wait for your return in our dorm room. 

Private Chat between Irinatsu and Shiki

Irinatsu: Shiki, Ootori-senpai is right… just because you feel guilty about leaving your team last year to their own device while spending all your time training the team Kasugano and I was on to ensure we pass the newcomers’ debut performance stage, shouldn’t be the reason behind your repeated occasions of giving in to Ryo-chin’s demands. 

PS: Pardon me for saying this - but that guy is a control-freak, and if you give in to him too much, he would no doubt undermine your authority in the future. *Unamused face Emoji* òó

Shiki: I know… Ootori-senpai's words have given me a lot to think about, for now, let's see if Chiaki's conversation with Ryo would have any effect before deciding on the next action to take. 

PS: What happens to Ryo-chin?! Why the sudden use of ‘that guy’ to describe Ryo?   
┏༼ ◉ ╭╮ ◉༽┓

Irinatsu: O-O Chiaki is going to have a talk with him?!

PS: I have never liked him, the only reason I referred to him as Ryo-chin is just to diffuse the tension whenever the five of us are in the same room. Did you not noticed how we ate on separate tables on most days? Kasugano cannot stand him - maybe not to the extent of how Akatsuki-senpai used to be when faced with Ootori-senpai, but I can tell you… he may not show it on his face, but deep down he is very displeased with Ryo-chin. 

Shiki: Yes, apparently - Kasugano brought up the complaints our classmates have against Ryo earlier this afternoon; so, Chiaki is going to try and get through to Ryo later today. 

PS: Oh… so Shion isn’t joking when he says the only reason he hasn’t bash up Ryo yet was due to my presence. ^^; 

Irinatsu: I see… but I don't think it would generate any good results from that talk though, not that I'm being pessimistic but it's the truth. Ryo-chin is too opinionated and prideful to listen to people's advice. Someone needs to show him that he's not all that good and that he had weak points too. Is there anything he's bad at? 

PS: Yep - he sure isn’t joking. 

PPS: Kasugano has been doing a lot of tarot reading these days, and he’s incredibly worried about the possibility of you over-working yourself in the coming school year, and Ryo-chin trying to undermine your power of authority. I’m not sure how true it was since it comes from his tarot reading, but he says the devil arcana turns up when does a tarot reading on Ryo-chin’s attitude with being elected as a member of the new Kao Council. 

Apparently, the devil arcana has hinted to the possibility of Ryo-chin actions being controlled by his feelings and also behaving selfishly in the coming school year. According to the reading, there's a possibility of Ryo-chin feeling jealous about you getting the position of the head figure in the new Kao Council. Seeing as Ryo-chin has been looking smug up until the point that Hiragi-senpai announced that the new head figure for the new Kao Council would be you. Hence, he is quite concerned about you these days. 

Shiki: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Shion and his tarot reading quirks… coming back to Ryo's weakness, he can't compose songs as you do, does that counts? 

Irinatsu: … something else aside from that, not many can compose songs. Is there anything that normal people could do, but he can't? 

Shiki: I'm not quite certain… but perhaps Chiaki would know, I'll speak to him the next time I see him. 

PS: On a lighter note, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you helped composed Nayuki’s solo song! *Pouting Emoji* I had to hear of it from Ootori-senpai, out of all the possible candidates who could have informed me about this little detail.

Irinatsu: *Sweat-Drop Emoji* Huh? You didn’t know? I thought you bought their CD? My name was literally listed in the lyric's booklet under the music composer together with Honjo Kotaro... 

Shiki: (⌒_⌒;) I don’t usually pay attention to the lyric’s booklet, to be honest. My attention is usually more on the photos than the wordings in the booklet. 

Irinatsu: *Face without mouth Emoji* (⌒_⌒;) Seriously, I have no words for that…

Over at the family restaurant of Gusto, Ootori and Hiragi have more or less finish their meal and now they are just nursing their respective cup of tea. Thankfully, they are welcome to refill their drinks at the drink bar for repeated times so they could technically occupy the table with just their drinks and went through the content which Ootori had stored away in his laptop waiting to show Hiragi. 

"By the way, you should find some time to sit down with Shiki to go through his future duties once you get everything sorted out on your side, of course. While at it, it may do you good to have a heart-to-heart with Shiki as well." Ootori Itsuki was saying while they waited for his laptop to boot up, and ready itself so he could go through with his younger brother on the decision they have made in place of the bespectacled teen's absence in the Kao Council office today. 

“Oh...? A heart-to-heart with Shiki is needed? Did anything happen while I’m not around today?” Hiragi raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner as he inquires on the events that took place in the Kao Council for the day. 

"No, not really... it's just a few things that came up to my notice over the past 48 hours. Also, Fuyusawa needs to be taken down a peg or two – he seems to think he's more than ready for the job in the Kao Council when his mind is still stuck to the mindset of how he ran the middle school's division of the student's council. I think we ought to supply them each with a handbook on just what the Kao Council is dealing with." Ootori commented as he went into a thinking pose while Hiragi just seems to look amused by this rare moment of seriousness in his elder brother's disposition. 

“A handbook? Are you volunteering yourself for the task of compiling it?” Hiragi Tsubasa asks in a teasing manner, despite knowing that there is no way his elder sibling is going to do the job and would likely push it upon Akatsuki or Sazanami to handle the task – if they really decide on compiling a handbook on the duties and responsibilities of the Kao Council. 

A look of horror crossed Ootori Itsuki's face upon Hiragi's suggestion, the purplish-white haired teen then hurried to shake his head vehemently and flat-out reject the idea. "No way! I'm not that patient for something like that, this is something more suitable for Sazanami, to be honest. He's usually the one that handles the meeting minutes anyway, wasn't he technically the secretary for the Kao Council?! Get him to do the compiling of the handbook, if that's really going onto the next to-do list for our time in the Kao Council." 

"Right, anyway - your laptop's ready… so maybe let's plunge straight into what you have in mind to show me before we discuss anything else." Hiragi Tsubasa smirked before changing the subject, they would revisit the topic of the newly elected members for the Kao Council after Ootori showed him what they had decided for the open house event's goodie bags. 

"Sure, just give me a minute to locate the file on my laptop…" Ootori said as he double-clicked on the documents folder on the desktop of his laptop. 

Inside the document folder, there are a few more sub-folders - among them includes folders names like personal, and school. Within the school folder, there are more sub-folders. Skipping over the folder of classwork, class projects, side-projects - Ootori Itsuki clicked into the folder titled 'Kao Council'. And then, the purplish-white haired teen double-clicked on another folder in the Kao Council category, by the name of Open House Event 2018 before he finally located the file he wishes to show the bespectacled teen. It's a word document file titled consolidate report with the date of today listed in the file name. 

Once the file has opened up, Ootori swiftly scanned through its content once - satisfied that nothing was missing, he turn his laptop towards his younger brother’s direction so the bespectacled teen could read through the report he had compiled based on the work done for today as well as the decisions made for the event while his younger brother is out of office. 

Hiragi Tsubasa went through the report with ease, everything was mentioned and presented in a neat and organized manner. His elder brother had not only provided the supplier's name for the goodie bags and the customized pens, that they had decided to place the orders with this time around. Ootori had also included the reason why they need to change their suppliers for the goodie bags, as well as why there needs to be a change in the goodie bags material for this year. Also included in this report, is the list of items that are going into the goodie bags once it is ready. On top of it, his elder brother has also included a page outlining their budget allocation and estimate for the entire Open House event taking place in mid-Feb, based on the amount of funding they have received from the finance department of the Ayanagi Academy for this term. 

The total budget allocated to the Kao Council for utilization for this term is max out at 250,000yen, the standard budget for each event was set at 100,000. The additional 50,000 serves as petty cash for the council, usually utilized for the purchase of stationery items, or the payment for transportation arrangement for the students on field trips if any. Of course, any balance amount from the event would go into the petty cash funds for the council as well. 

Anyway, most of the cash from the allotted budget for their use isn't kept in the Kao Council office. Instead, the standard practice for them is that they would direct the billed invoice to the school's finance department upon receiving the invoice from the suppliers, and then the finance department would issue a cheque for the invoice amount which the Kao Council would then received and proceeds to mail it out to the respective creditors/suppliers within the stipulated payment terms period. Only the petty cash amount of 50,000yen is handed out to them at the start of each school term since it doesn't make sense for the finance department to issue out a cheque for stationery items that cost between a few hundred to a few thousand yen. 

Henceforth, the Kao Council needs to submit a report to the finance department each time an event was planned and organized. In the report, they would need to include the specific details of what they are using the funding for - and at present, these reports are usually put together by Hiragi himself. Now though, it seems Ootori has taken it upon himself to do the report - and it looks legit enough to be sent off to the finance department right-away. Hiragi could spot literally no issues with the way Ootori had put the report together, everything was included and nothing was missing. Well, at least now he knew why his grandfather listed his elder brother as the Vice-Head to the present Kao Council, despite how much of a slacker and king of procrastinator his brother was in actuality. 

“...If only, this level of thoroughness was shown in each and every piece of your work, then I needn’t spend all my time vetting through your paperwork before allowing you to submit them.” Hiragi sighed aloud as he commented in a tone of irony. 

At present, anything that Ootori works upon needed his approval before it could be executed or conveyed to the higher authority - meaning, the management team and the school board. Eight times out of the ten times, Ootori’s work is either missing out on certain details or there is something inappropriate in the wording tone he had used in the report - as such, Hiragi tends to need to vet through them, edit them once before sending them in. 

The two times that went perfectly without any issues, chances are Ootori is in a good mood that day and decides to do his paperwork properly or that the scope of work happens to fall into Ootori’s interest area - then you could see the amount of effort he puts in while going over his paperwork. Most of the time though, the paperwork handles by Ootori tends to be in a state of imperfection but if it isn’t too big of an issue - Hiragi would let it slide, and do the editing for his brother as opposed to reject the paperwork and get his elder brother to redo them.

"Haha…I can't afford to slack in front of the junior's eyes, especially when Shiki Toma is around…" Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped, when he compiled the report - he did half of it in front of the auburn-haired teen guiding him through the report compilation job as part of the event planning duty that members of the Kao Council need to do. Seeing as he already did the first half in detail, the second half might as well be just as thorough - if not, it would look odd. 

"Hmm… if you can keep up with this quality of work all the time, perhaps I should be out of the office more often?" Hiragi mused aloud in a jesting tone of voice. 

"No~ please don't, Tsubasa! Once in a while is fine, but running the show daily would kill me!" Ootori Itsuki lamented dramatically, as he half-wailed at his younger sibling. 

Hiragi snorted aloud, before shaking his head in defeat and said. “Fine, I’m only jesting. This looks fine to me, so you can send it off to the finance department after you send in the purchase order form to the respective suppliers.” 

“Eh? You mean for me to send the report over to the finance department in my name?” Ootori blinked, sounding surprised by the turn of events. 

“Yes, well… since you are the one calling the shots this time - you should be the one sending in the report too. Besides, you should do your job as the Vice-Head for the Kao Council once in a while…instead of just goofing off. Now, what were you saying about the members we have picked as our successors for the next Kao Council earlier?” Hiragi then said, with the open house event details straighten out and approved of - the bespectacled teen changed the subject of conversation, yet again. 

“...Right, let me just refill my drink first. We will speak about it after my visit to the drink bar.” Ootori Itsuki was about to take a sip from his cup when he realized that he had finished his tea, and thus he stood and made a move to the drink bar for a refill of his warm English tea. Of course, he was also using this time to think about how to phrase his words or rather summarize the things he had noticed with the five members from the present 2nd-year students they had selected to take over their positions on the Kao Council for the new school year to come. 

"Are you ready to talk about the members of the new Kao Council now?" Hiragi asks when Ootori finally returns to the table after refilling his cup from the drink bar. 

"Yes, to keep it short - their team dynamic has a lot to work on. At present, they are okay but the court might fall apart if Fuyusawa's attitude doesn't change. Irinatsu and Kasugano are just tolerating his existence for Shiki's benefits. Also, Shiki needs to know that there are certain ground rules to be set into place if he really intends to go ahead with the co-leadership arrangement he and Fuyusawa came to an agreement on. In short, he needs to ensure that he could assert his authority on Fuyusawa and ensure that when the time comes, he's the one that holds the right to the final decision." Ootori said as he leaned back in his seat while nursing his cup of warm tea. 

“I see…I’ll speak to him about this, once I have everything settled on my side. Is there anything else you wish for me to bring up to Shiki during our heart-to-heart?” Hiragi nodded in response.

"Time management skills and the importance of work-life balance, he has a tendency to get too engrossed in his work until he forgot to stop and drink or eat something. Also, he needs to trust his friends more - just because Irinatsu and Kasugano have had no experience in administrative work doesn't mean they can't handle them. Irinatsu can follow instructions well enough, I just need to tell him the next step once that paperwork was sorted out neatly into piles. When Shiki came in, I gave him quite a number of things to do expecting him to delegate some over to Irinatsu - but he just do all those work I assigned without a word of complaint and when Irinatsu offers to help - Shiki told the teen that he could handle the workload just fine and ask his friend to come over and assists me instead." Ootori Itsuki rolls his eyes at the memory of it, ultimately, that resulted in his decision to handle the paperwork himself and set the two boys on the task of calling up the suppliers to ask for a quote instead. 

Of course, all the two boys did was to call up the short-list supplier companies; request for an official quote of the pricing via email to his email address - after giving the company the required quantities for the goodie bags, and subsequently the pens. Albeit, he had to agree Shiki's work is very organized and detailed - but really, his double and triple-checking habits on the paperwork were the reason why their Saturday office hours end at 5pm today. Usually, they can leave the office by 2pm on a Saturday. 

Then again, Fuyusawa is equally at fault for their lengthen working hours in the office today - he was relentlessly bringing up the idea of why roller pens should be considered as opposed to the ballpoint retractable pens that Sazanami pushes for, citing aesthetic reasons. Ultimately, it took Akatsuki to flat-out inform the delusion boy that they only have the budget of 100,000yen to spare for the event and they cannot spend the entire 100,000yen on just the goodie bags and the customized pens itself to shut the aqua-marine haired teen up for them to finalize the plan to proceed with the customization of retractable ballpoint pens for the open house event. Even then, the boy had a look of disbelief in his eyes but since Akatsuki is the official treasurer of the Kao Council - the teen didn’t argue further. 

“Tsubasa… did anything happen yesterday while Fuyusawa shadowed you? He seems to be under the delusion that we had more than 100,000yen to spare for the open house event?” Ootori Itsuki then shifted inquiring eyes on his younger brother and asks. 

“...What did he do now?” Hiragi Tsubasa frowned as he asks. 

"He had an argument with Akatsuki and Sazanami over the choice of the customized pens, he wanted to do roller pens citing it having a more aesthetic look as compared to the retractable ballpoint pens which Sazanami pushes for. The price of a roller pen is nearly double the ballpoint pen in general already, and when you add in customization costs - it would bust the budget for certain. So, Akatsuki and Sazanami rejected the idea but he cited there should be enough in the budget for the use of roller pens causing Akatsuki to frown before snapping at Fuyusawa about his delusions because the entire budget for the open-house event is just 100,000yen. The teen seems to be in utter disbelief when Akatsuki said so if Yuzuriha's recounting of the event that took place in the meeting room is anything to go by." Ootori shrugged as he rehashed the scenario he had heard from Yuzuriha during the debriefing meeting that took place in his office after the members of the new Kao Council finally left the offices for the day. 

“I see… he might have noticed the amount listed on the allotted budget for our usage this term when the finance department had someone over to pass me the relevant information.” Hiragi Tsubasa pinched the bridge of his nose in weariness, while Ootori gaped in response. 

"...Okay, so basically he thought that amount was meant for one single event when it's for the entire term? Tsubasa, we do need a handbook for the Kao Council - I'm quite sure the only reason our team didn't have this issue is that we do not have a 'Smart Alec' among us." Ootori Itsuki eventually declared.

"Weren't you the team's 'Smart Alec' for us?" Hiragi asks back in return in a jesting manner, causing Ootori to pout in disagreement and said. 

“I may be a rebel, and likes to go against the traditions… but I am most definitely not delusional. I never argue when it comes down to budget issues, when you said keep within a certain budget I don’t argue with it.” 

"True… you never raised issues with monetary topics, and since my only condition for you is to not break any rules. You spend the entire two weeks studying the entire rule book of the newcomers' debut performance to change things up without breaking the rule, but still, manage to defy the traditions sets in place." Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response.

"Haha… I have nothing to say to that because that's the truth." Ootori Itsuki grinned proudly in response, and he is quite happy with the final outcome albeit it may have pissed off Akatsuki further and turns him into an annoying hound that kept on bothering him afterward. Nonetheless, that was all in the past - everything seems to have worked out well in his opinions by this point in time. 

At the same time, back in the school dormitory - in the shared dorm room of Fuyusawa Ryo and Chiaki Takafumi, a private talk is going on between the duo. 

“Good, you’re back.” Chiaki Takafumi stated in a flat tone of voice when the figure of Fuyusawa Ryo entered their shared dorm room at exactly 6.45pm on the dot. 

"Well, what is it that you wish to talk to me in person about?" Fuyusawa asks, he had literally ended his time in the library to oblige his childhood friend's request to have a private chat in person. He hopes that this chat whatever it is about isn't going to be something that is going to be a waste of his time. 

“Your attitude… or rather, your bad habit of looking down on people.” Chiaki Takafumi deadpan in response, and upon noticing the tick-off look on his friend’s face. Chiaki further on, added. “Ryo! Honestly, your behavior has been incredibly insufferable recently. And just what exactly were you thinking yesterday and today?!” 

"My behavior has been insufferable? To you or to the others?" Fuyusawa Ryo paused for a second if it's to the others - he might not have cared that much, but if his attitude is also getting on his childhood nerves, then perhaps he has indeed been behaving insufferably because he knows his friend is usually quite cool about his flaws. So, if his friend also decides to speak of it - then perhaps, there's a degree of truth to his insufferable behavior.

"Both - especially with what you did over the past two days. What on earth makes you think you could nit-picked on Ootori-senpai? I could hardly believe my ears when I heard what Shiki said this early afternoon, you criticize about Ootori-senpai's habitual behavior brazenly?! Did it ever occur to you once that it's not your position to do so?" Chiaki then forgoes the idea of speaking to Ryo on behalf of their classmates, since the aqua-marine haired teen would likely refuse to listen if he used their classmates as supporting evidence to his friend's insufferable traits. However, he could bring up the topic of his friend's behavior to a fellow member of the Kao Council up for discussion though. 

"..." Fuyusawa Ryo took a seat on the chair as he mulled over the words of his childhood friend, and after a while, he had to grudgingly admit that his friend did have a valid point. Regardless of how displeased he was with the way Ootori-senpai handled things, it still didn't change the fact that he's one year younger than the other teen and thus that makes the teen with purplish-white hair his senior. As a junior, it isn't his right to criticize his senior and especially when the rest of the seniors didn't seem to have an issue with how Ootori Itsuki behaves. 

"Okay… I admit I might have been a little too brazen when it comes down to the way I behaved with Ootori-senpai but I really couldn't stand the way he's behaving, totally irresponsible. Do you know Hiragi-senpai actually had to edit his paperwork for him!? Unbelievable, how on earth did a guy like him ended up on the council anyway?! I bet the only reason he's on the council is due to his familial relations to the Hiragi family." Fuyusawa Ryo was complaining about the obvious flaws of Ootori Itsuki despite acknowledging that he shouldn't nit-picked on the habitual behavior of a senior member of the school and didn't stop until his childhood friend decides to cut him off mid-speech. 

"Really? Is that honestly what you think? I didn't peg you for an idiot Ryo, but now I think you might be one, after all. Are you aware that the Vice-Head for the present Kao Council is actually Ootori Itsuki, the same person whom you pegged as an irresponsible person and had no reason to be part of the present Kao Council? Now Ryo, tell me …with Hiragi-senpai out of the office today, who is the one actually running the show in the Kao Council?" Chiaki Takafumi asks as he leans against the desk of his friend casually, but the look in his eyes was one of amusement. 

“...Wasn’t it Sazanami-senpai?” Fuyusawa Ryo responded in a questioning tone of voice, he had assumed that to be the case since they were all told to report to the brown-haired member of the Kao Council when they first arrived at the Kao Council building for their shadowing duty for the day. 

“Nope, it was, in actuality - Ootori-senpai that runs the show. How else would Shiki be left to his guidance… regardless of how you try to appeal yourself to Hiragi-senpai, it still doesn’t change the fact that it’s going to be Shiki that rules the court as the king. And considering how you nit-picked at Ootori-senpai the day before, it’s only natural that he doesn’t want to deal with you at all today. Haven’t you noticed how he has been ignoring your presence for the entirety of today?” Chiaki Takafumi felt it in him to remind his friend. 

“...I highly doubt there’s anything much that Ootori-senpai could teach Shiki.” Feeling bitter, Fuyusawa Ryo commented in a snide tone of voice.

"...You would be surprised how much Ootori-senpai could actually teach Shiki if their reason for picking Shiki as the head figure of the new Kao Council is really what I think it is. Either way, based on today's event it would seems that even though it was Akatsuki-senpai who was named as the official treasurer for the Kao Council, it's really Ootori-senpai who is good at coming up with a logical budget estimate. Due to the sudden influx of visitors for this year's school open house event, the earlier budget created by Hiragi-senpai needs a complete overhaul - but nothing Akatsuki-senpai tried seems to make the budget works until Ootori-senpai stepped in." Chiaki Takafumi deadpan in response, before praising Ootori Itsuki of his crisis management skills. 

“What reason?!” Fuyusawa Ryo shifted penetrating eyes on his childhood friend, if there is anything that has been constantly bugging him to no end - it is the fact that tried as he might, he couldn’t understand why the members of the present Kao Council picked Shiki over him for the role of the next head figure - ruling king for the new Kao Council in the coming school year. 

“Simple - they want changes to occur in the school.” Chiaki Takafumi commented with a shrug. 

“I thought we had all agreed on the idea of changing the school for the better.” Fuyusawa Ryo frowned in response as he said. 

“The question now is - are we all align in the idea of our vision for the school? Your definition of ‘better’ might differs from Shiki’s definition of it.” Chiaki Takafumi pointed out objectively to his childhood friend. Before coming back to the topic at hand, “Either way - we are getting off-topic. I believe we were speaking about Ootori-senpai, earlier.” 

"Right… you may praise Ootori-senpai for his excellent crisis management skills all you like but it still didn't change the fact that Ootori-senpai made a change in the supplier source for the goodie bags without seeking the management's approval first." Fuyusawa Ryo argued his case, the school has been using the same supplier for years and suddenly Ootori-senpai just decided to change it? All because he didn't like the goodie bags design for the paper series? 

“You may think him bold to make a change of suppliers for the goodie bags without seeking the school’s management approval, but he is very well in his right to do that. The Kao Council isn’t the middle school division’s student council - they didn’t have to seek permission from the school to change a supplier source for an event. Besides, this is just a small thing - and as long as it doesn’t bust the budget they have for the event - nobody would care as long as it doesn’t damage the school’s reputation. Moreover, anyone with eyes can agree on one thing - and that is the paper series of the goodie bags which the original supplier proposed to us look atrocious and Ayanagi Academy has standards. If going with the canvas design isn’t an option due to budget restraint, the next logical thing would be to switch the suppliers for the goodie bags and picked an alternative supplier that could offer them the best rate and a design that fits the image of the school.” Chiaki rolls his eyes as he ended his speech, before touching upon the other issue he had noticed during this afternoon’s event.

“But… non-woven looks cheap.” Fuyusawa laments with a frown. 

"And the paper series of the goodie bags don't? Ryo, please be realistic and don't argue for the sake of arguing - in my opinion, the non-woven bags looks way better than the paper series goodie bags. Moreover, these non-woven tote style goodie bags are water-resistant unlike the paper series offered by the original supplier as the alternative option since the canvas series isn't viable due to the lack of budget and the supplier adamant stance on not lowering the pricing for the cost of customization even when we offered to buy in bulk. Hence, in my opinion, Ootori-senpai's decision to switch suppliers and change the material for the goodie bags from the canvas series to the non-woven series is a good call." Chiaki Takafumi then proceeds to lecture his opinionated friend.

"..." Fuyusawa Ryo chewed on his lower lips then, a habit he had developed from young and since Chiaki knew Fuyusawa since young - he only needs to take one look to know what the teen was thinking. Rolling his eyes out from exasperation, Chiaki Takafumi let out a groan unintentionally before muttering something that sounds eerily like 'give me a break'. 

"You are not going on about the pens issue, again - are you? In case, it slips your notice - it is Sazanami-senpai that decided on the ballpoint retractable pen as the item; so please don't lay the blame of the choice to include retractable ballpoint pen as one of the freebies in the goodie bag on Ootori-senpai. Seriously, haven't you heard Akatsuki-senpai's words this afternoon? They do not have the budget for the customization cost of roller pens, the ballpoint pens, on the other hand, fits into their budget plan with ease." Chiaki reminded out of exasperation, before asking on the reason why his friend kept having the notion that the Kao Council had more budget to spare for the event.

"... I may or may not have seen the budget amount allotted to the Kao Council yesterday while shadowing Hiragi-senpai when a member of the finance department drop in for a visit." Fuyusawa Ryo responded, his tone somewhat uncertain now since this afternoon he has been told flat-out by Akatsuki Kyoji, who is the legit treasurer for the present Kao Council that they do not have that kind of money lying around to customize roller pens for the visitors that turn up for the school's open house event. 

“...Ryo, did it ever occur to you that - the budget is meant to sustain the Kao Council for an entire term and not just for the open house event itself?” Chiaki Takafumi sighed aloud as he asks. 

Upon Chiaki’s words, the aqua-marine haired teen blinked once then twice before widening his eyes as realization finally seeps into him. “Oh…” 

“Yes, oh…finally you realized eh?” Chiaki Takafumi rolls his eyes in response, before turning away in a huff. 

"Indeed…I can't believe the thought has never occurred to me before until you pointed it out." Fuyusawa Ryo grumbled as he starts fuming at his own stupidity, how could he act so brashly? He should have conducted research into the difference between the regular student council and the Kao Council before… but then again, it's not like he could text his former instructing senior and asks about such things without sounding abrupt. 

Now though, the aqua-marine haired teen desperately wishes he had done so without caring about how it would appear to the senior - at least, then he wouldn't do what he did this afternoon. Albeit, none of the members says anything when he finally stops his argument with Akatsuki-senpai - but he's now quite certain most of them present on site were ticked off by his behavior. 

Private Chat between Shiki Toma and Chiaki Takafumi

Shiki: How did the conversation go? 

Chiaki: I didn't manage to speak to him of his bad habit of looking down on people - concerning our classmates, but I did lecture him thoroughly on his behavior in the Kao Council for yesterday and today. 

PS: I don't know how much of my lecture did he absorb, but at least he seems to have realized that he shouldn't nit-picked on Ootori-senpai's habitual behavior regardless of how much he can't stand the senior, because it isn't in his right to do so. 

I had also got him to see and recognize the fact that the Kao Council isn’t the middle school division’s student council, and that the two council functions differently. So, he shouldn’t behave as though he knows what to do when he really has not a single idea of how to go about things in the Kao Council. 

PPS: Hence, it's likely he would behave himself on Monday when we report to the Kao Council for another day of learning. I'm sorry I couldn't do more though… ( ( { . . } ) )

Shiki: It's fine, at least you managed to talk him out of annoying everyone of the seniors with his behavior for now. Still, we need to work on knocking him off from the pedestal and we need to do it fast before our seniors' graduate. 

Chiaki: Agreed - the question is how do we go about it? 

Shiki: Damn if I know… Irinatsu suggest we show him that he’s not the best in everything, is there anything he can’t do? 

Chiaki: He can’t compose…

Shiki: Aside from that… is there anything simple enough that he can’t do but one of us excels in? Irinatsu was saying that if we could best him in something - Ryo might humble down enough to actually listen to our opinions when we voiced them instead of just disregarding them. 

PS: Do you think Ryo might attempt to undermine my authority in the coming school year when we took over the duties of the Kao Council? 

Chiaki: I hate to say this because I’m his friend, but to be honest - he might if you don’t play by his rules. 

Shiki: … I see… is Ryo coveting the position of the leader? 

Chiaki: I’d be lying if I say no. 

Shiki: y-(~。~；) 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right… not much OtoHoshi in this chapter, most of it focuses on Kao Council for this chapter… the chapter title has become The Winter Boy Problem part 1 literally ^^;; So, Shiki practically gets a reality check as well - more than 1 person has been telling him of the possibility of Fuyusawa undermining him. 
> 
> So, S1 Kao Council roles as follows:  
Head - Hiragi [Overall in charge, PR/Marketing Liaison]  
Vice-Head - Ootori [Social media in charge - hence why he could upload/live stream his students Ayanagi Showtime; and share the link to the video on the official Twitter page of Ayanagi Academy - because he's in charge of the updating ^^;;]
> 
> Secretary - Sazanami [Facilities Booking - Internal; he controls all the forms basically]  
Treasurer - Akatsuki [Budget in charge]  
Student’s Coordinator - Yuzuriha [Student’s feedback/welfare in charge]
> 
> *Class committee/representative reports to Yuzuriha weekly and would highlight problems encountered, while Yuzuriha will try to resolve the problems for them via feedback to the school. 
> 
> Additional duties of Kao Council - Star-team Training [April to October]. 
> 
> Events planning:
> 
> February - Ayanagi Academy Open House [Previous Kao Council]  
April - Graduation Ceremony Performance/Graduation Ceremony [Last duty for previous Kao-Council]  
April - CCA Open House [New Kao Council]  
May - Annual Sports Meet  
June - Newcomers’ Debut Performance [Star-Team/Musical Department test stage 2nd phase]  
July - Star-Team Training Camp [Hiragi Villa/School]  
October - Ayanagi Festival
> 
> Of course, there are other community projects in between that may come up - but the above-listed events are the major ones. 
> 
> PS: Since Ayanagi is a private school, their facilities are available for outside rental use - external parties can book their venues for their own events - this will go straight to the facilities management team of the school, Sazanami do not handles these since it involves monetary aspects/ but they would assists by providing on-site support [providing the event with school ushers/ticketing - the more logistics side of such events] once the venue hire contract/agreement with external parties are in force.


	55. Discussion of the graduating ceremony performance & preparing for an open house event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlier update today, meeting in office at 11.30am later - might need to swing by at 11am to get meeting materials ready. ^^;;  
Hence, I decided to to an earlier update while working on the next chapter.  
Today's chapter is light-heart, because the time-line in the fic is Sunday :D  
So, we have essentially the first part covering S1 Kao Kai members group chat - to speak of what they need to do on Monday, and then Itsuki gets a new side project to work on for his last few months of high school education under orders of his grandfather.  
2nd part comprises of Team Ootori & Team Hiragi moments.  
We have chat messages exchange between OtoHoshi, and S3 Kao Kai too [the chat group was created] XD  
We also have a brief scene of the combined vocal training session of Team Hiragi/Team Ootori before getting to the last part - where OtoHoshi met for their lunch date :D
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter :D

"Alright, so - anyone has thought about what we should do for the graduating ceremony performance?" Yuuta asks when his fellow teammates gathered around in his shared dorm room with Nayuki at 8pm on the dot. 

“No, not exactly… but whatever it is that we decided upon - it needs to be a good performance.” Tsukigami responded.

"That's a given, we wouldn't want to disappoint the seniors with a subpar performance." Yuuta nodded in agreement with Tsukigami's words. 

“I have a suggestion, but please don’t bash me when I finish my words.” Tengenji Kakeru spoke up then. 

"Go ahead… let's see what you have in mind for us to do." Yuuta said as he glances over to the redhead of the team with an encouraging look in his eyes. 

"Can't we just do one of our new songs in the planning stage when the time comes? That would save us the hassle of arranging an additional time for the rehearse and practice sessions since we could just do it in the normal training sessions." Tengenji suggested, cowering slightly under the intensity of his teammate's incredulous looks. 

"Okay… I can definitely see where he's coming from, I mean, the graduating ceremony is in April and that's about the same time the new Kabuki stage performance season starts back up again. Hence, it is likely that Kerukeru is going to be swamp amid the endless rehearsals for his Kabuki stage performance and thus would have troubles committing to 'extra' rehearsals for the graduating ceremony performance but this situation could be avoided if we just went with one of our new songs that's in planning stages. So, what are our options now?" Yuuta asks, flicking his eyes towards Tsukigami's direction after mulling over the words of Tengenji for some time. 

“...Hmm, at present - the only song we have completed but has yet to reveal to the public is the ‘Stardust Movement’ but I hardly think that song is suitable for the occasion.” Tsukigami Kaito answered with a shrug. 

"Indeed… well, I guess it's time to work on a new song then. I'll give Honjo-senpai a call later, he should be freer now since the winter song-writing competition is over. Oh, by the way, do you know he won the competition by coming in 3rd and with his win, he secured a scholarship for the Tokyo University of the Arts - Music faculty under the department of composition, as well as a freelance contract with High Edge Records for the next 1 year to come.” Yuuta beams as he shared the wonderful news with his fellow teammates. 

"Really? That's good news… and with the freelance contract with High Edge Records, does that mean he gets to write songs for other artists outside of us now?" Nayuki inquires out of curiosity. 

"Yes, I heard he would be coming up with the lyrics to a new song for the group - Alive, and of course, he gets paid this time. He was composing for us voluntarily before, but now - his compositions work for artistes under High Edge Records would bring him in some form of income. As for the songs he composed for us since the copyright belongs to the school - he doesn't get paid for it, and neither does Irinatsu-senpai get paid when he assists with the compositions of our songs. In return, they get extra credits acknowledgment in their graduation report card it seems." Yuuta explained with a shrug. 

“I see… well, in that case, we should send Honjo-senpai a congratulatory gift for his win in the song-writing competition.” Nayuki suggested, and the suggestion was very welcome by the rest of the members on Stardust. 

“That’s a good idea, Nayuki. We will discuss this later, for now, why don’t you share with us your observations of the members for the new Kao Council. I heard that you’d the opportunity of meeting them all, today when you go around the Kao Council building delivering lunches to the seniors.” Yuuta asks with a grin, he too, was quite curious to know who are the new members of the Kao Council come next school year. 

Thus, the blond of Stardust ended up spending the next thirty minutes of their team discussion meeting speaking of his trip of delivering lunches to the members of the present Kao Council, and the few observations of his first impressions of the members for the new Kao Council. 

“Okay… well, I didn’t really speak with either of them - but I don’t really have an issue with most of them, except for perhaps Fuyusawa-senpai?” Nayuki started, before glancing over to his blank-faced roommate and said. 

“Fuyusawa-senpai is the former student council president back in our middle school days, he’s…well, a snob in general.” 

"Haha, okay… snob I understand. Actually, I already knew who Fuyusawa was, Irinatsu-senpai was lamenting about that in the group chat and I happen to chance upon that when I skimmed through the contents. Apparently, he got foisted for the rearrangement of the Kao Council song and felt it in him to complain about a bit before it veers off-course, and became a discussion of how much of a snob Fuyusawa-senpai was in general." Yuuta laughed as he explains his reason for not reacting to Nayuki's words. 

“...You have a group chat with Irinatsu-senpai in it on your mobile messenger app?” Nayuki stared at his friend with apparent surprise in his eyes. 

“Erm… yeah, it’s a group chat whereby the team of composition would gather and discuss the progress of our songs. But sometimes the conversation went off topics, and they ended up forgetting that I have access to the same chat and start a conversation among themselves on their daily happenings instead.” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he responded to his blond friend’s inquiry. 

"Oh…okay." Nayuki nodded before he shifts the conversation back to the members of the new Kao Council and that's when he brought up the comedic reaction of Kasugano Shion when the teen walks in on the scene of him and Akatsuki-senpai in the same room. 

"I wouldn't fault him on behaving in that manner, he probably isn't aware that Akatsuki-senpai is only against us because of his underlying issues with Itsuki-senpai. Someone should fill Kasugano-senpai in on the story before he thought the world is ending or something. Hmm… never mind, I'll bring it up to Itsuki-senpai later tonight." Yuuta snorted aloud when he heard of Kasugano's reaction to the scene of Nayuki and Akatsuki-senpai conversing peacefully and in the same room. 

“Speaking of, Irinatsu-senpai and Shiki-senpai are gossipers.” Nayuki suddenly commented, drawing everyone’s eyes on him. 

“Gossipers? What makes you say that?” Tengenji arched an eyebrow up in a quizzical manner, as he addressed the blond member of their team. 

"Basically, I yell out my presence outside to Ootori-senpai out of habit due to the number of times I walked in on Yuuta-kun sitting on senpai's lap when I visited the office to drop things off for them. So, anyway - I kind of forgot that Yuuta-kun isn't in the office today, and Ootori-senpai was quite amused by my habitual entrance manner and kind of commented on it. I guess his statement got the two of them curious and they chatted over the messenger about it, which Yuzuriha-senpai noticed by peering over Shiki-senpai's shoulder. Either way, Yuzuriha-senpai then promptly declared that Ootori-senpai and Yuuta-kun likely didn't have sex on the office couch and is just cuddling on the sofa couch of Ootori-senpai's office because the walls between the rooms of Kao Council offices ain't soundproof so if something like that happens, everyone would know." Nayuki responded as he smirked teasingly at the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta, who looks so mortified at the blunt words of Yuzuriha Christian Lion. 

“... Yuzu-senpai says what?!” Yuuta groaned aloud, before covering his face in mortification. 

Everyone else took one look at the facial expression of their mortified leader figure and promptly erupted into boisterous laughter. Next door, in room 202 where Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo were just meeting up with their own team promptly shifted inquiring eyes towards their neighbor's door before asking aloud to no one in particular. 

"What exactly is going on in there now?" Sawatari Eigo had his eyebrows raised quizzically, but the look in his eyes is definitely one of amusement. 

"Saa… whatever it is, I figured it has to do with Hoshitani in one way or another." Tatsumi Rui grinned brightly in response, he too, has recently discovered the fun in teasing the green-eyed teen. 

“Come back here, Inumine! We are supposed to have a team meeting, not a combined discussion meeting with the Stardust!” Toraishi snapped, smacking his shoes towards the back of Inumine’s head to prevent the teen from gatecrashing the meeting between the members of Stardust next door. 

Behind the door of room 201, the members of Stardust shared a look among themselves upon the sound of commotion outside in the hallway before Kuga Shuu deadpan - “I see… Toraishi is entrusted with the task of dog-training Inumine, again.” 

“Na-chan, perhaps we should have some dog treats ready for Inumine later.” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response, these days, Inumine would come to them ‘weeping’ fake tears after being ‘trained’ by Toraishi seeking food comfort. 

“Well… there’s still some red bean mochi left in the snack box. We could use that…” Nayuki chortled in response as he too, recalls the antics of Inumine after getting a tongue lashing and shoes-smack in the face from Toraishi recently. 

Back in room 202, where the meeting of Team Hiragi is in progress - Inumine Seishiro was only half-listening to the meeting contents while focusing his attention on a chat with Nayuki Toru and Hoshitani Yuuta on his phone. 

Private Chat of Foodies - Hoshitani Yuuta, Nayuki Toru, Inumine Seishiro & Yuzuriha

Inumine: T_T Na-chan~ Yuuta-kun! Tora bullied me again, *Crying Emoji*

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* (ｏ・_・)ノ”(ᴗ_ ᴗ。) 

Nayuki: Swing by later, we have mochis for you. [Attached 20180106_red bean mochi snacks. Jpg] 

Inumine: ( ◞･౪･) Thank you~~~ Na-chan, you’re the best! 

Yuzuriha: Why am I not invited? *Pouting Emoji*

Yuuta: Yuzu-senpai, simple - you don’t live in the dorm. @(o･ｪ･o)@

Yuzuriha: Right… why did I move out from the dorm, again? つ´Д`)つ

Yuuta: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯ No idea. 

"... All in favor of revamping the Caribbean Groove from the Ayanagi Festival for the impending graduating ceremony performance?" Tatsumi Rui snuck a glance towards the half-distracted Inumine and decides to forgo asking for the teen's opinion, either way, that guy can't be trusted to participate in an actual discussion.

Everyone sans Inumine nodded to Tatsumi’s suggestion, while Inumine blinked at Tatsumi and ask. “So, the performance item is decided?” 

“Yes, we are going to revamp the Caribbean Groove by modifying the choreography for the performance.” Tatsumi Rui nodded in response.

“Oh, cool~ so when do we start practicing for it?” Inumine asks next, always eager when it comes down to practice and performance.

“Monday, obviously we cannot do it tomorrow - there isn’t a space big enough for it in the dorm. Besides, we have the vocal training of Yume Iro tomorrow at 10am.” Tatsumi Rui reminded his fellow team members before they all filed out from his shared room with Sawatari Eigo, to retire to their own room for the night. 

Upstairs on the 3rd floor of the school dorm, Mishima Kei returned to his shared dorm room with Shiki Toma to find his roommate on the verge of pulling out his hair. 

"...Shiki, what are you doing?" Mishima Kei raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner when he noted how vexed his roommate had appeared to be. 

"Kei-chan, how do you knock someone off the pedestal?" Shiki Toma then turns wide inquiring eyes upon his roommate as he asks. 

Mishima Kei coughed twice to cover up his shock, before asking back in return. “You humiliate them, of course. But why the sudden question of something like this? Who is it that you are trying to knock off the pedestal?” 

“Ryo, of course… he has been quite insufferable these days.” Shiki Toma sighed as he then proceeds to fill his roommate in on his woes. 

"Out of curiosity, what do you guys tend to do when there's a team meeting or rather, what do you guys do when you all hang out during term breaks? I understand that this has been a thing ever since - the five of you start hanging out together?" Mishima Kei asks, wondering why Shiki is still facing issues of getting his two groups of friends to get along when they already went out several times in the past. 

"We just went for a meal, sometimes it's brunch and sometimes it's lunch. After the meal, we tend to split up and went our separate ways…" Shiki Toma responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Just the idea of getting Fuyusawa and Kasugano to sit down for a meal is headache enough, the idea of spending an entire day doing activities seems rather improbable in his opinion. 

"Okay… so what did he do that you think it's time to knock him off the pedestal?" Mishima Kei asks next because there is no way he could offer any form of advice without knowing all the details first.

"Right, so what I'm going to say next is not leaving this room because it's still kind of a confidential thing." Shiki then reminded his roommate before launching into the tale of how he and his two groups of friends were elected to be the members of the new Kao Council, and how he's going to be the new head for the new council… as well as his worries that his court might not cooperate with one another when the time comes for them to be sworn into the council. 

"Right… I see no way to handle him. The first option would be to trick him into attending a team-building activity, and then all of you best him at something. For e.g. a bowling competition among the Kao Council? You can rope the present members of the Kao Council in for the activity as well, better yet - get them to organize and then ordered all of you to participate. That way, Fuyusawa has no way of worming out of it." Mishima Kei told the worried-looking Shiki Toma, casually.

“And the second option?” Shiki asks, sounding curious.

"Simple, ignore him when he said something, not to your team's liking. Treat him as though he's invisible, that will teach him a lesson and get him to feel what it's like to be looked down upon. Basically, that is what he is doing to your fellow classmates - isn't it?" Mishima Kei pointed out objectively. 

While Shiki discussed his woes with his roommate, a fellow 2nd-year student from the instrumental department - Ootori Itsuki was back home outlining his plan to deal with the winter boy issue for the coming week and months ahead until their graduation. The reason why Ootori decides to get down to the plotting right away and not wait until tomorrow is simple because Sunday is a day that he wishes to be stress-free. 

Essentially, Ootori would be doing the shopping for the groceries and picking up the list of ingredients for his cooking class with his mom for the latter half of the day in the morning. Following this, the purplish-white haired senior is going to spend the two hours he has with his beloved beau during their lunch date doing nothing much but the actual eating of their lunch together in his apartment, followed by some cuddling and kissing session on his sofa couch. 

These two hours he has with his dear boyfriend are going to be a full relaxation time. And then, from late afternoon onward - Ootori is going to focus his attention and energy on the task of learning how to cook from his mother who would be traveling over from his family home in Shinozaki to his apartment unit to guide him on the task of cooking. Needless to say, his father would be dropping by in the evening to pick his mom up from his place, as well as having their routine weekly dinner session in his apartment dining area instead. 

Group chat of Kao Council [2017/2018] - Former Team Tsukigami

Ootori: The orders for the goodie bags and customized ballpoint pens have been sent out. I have BCC everyone of you in the email, so you guys should be receiving a copy in your school's email account for record purposes. 

Sazanami: Noted. 

Akatsuki: *Okay Hand Sign*

Yuzuriha: Okay, thank you for your hard work. ^_^

Hiragi: Received the emails. Remember to send in the report to the finance department as well. 

Ootori: Will do, I’m leaving that to Monday morning - for a demo to Shiki. Speaking of, Sazanami - we need you to compile a basic handbook on the duties and responsibilities of Kao Council and ready it by Monday afternoon, is it possible?

Sazanami: Shouldn’t be an issue, is this going to be part of the orientation program for those five? *Face with the eyebrow raised Emoji* 

Ootori: Indeed - Fuyusawa needs a wake-up call. The reason why he dared to argue with Akatsuki and you over the customized pens issue is because he caught sight of the budget allotted for the Kao Council yesterday while shadowing Tsubasa, he thought that budget amount he sighted on the folder handed over to Tsubasa by the finance personnel is for the event of the school open house - when it’s meant for the entire term. =_=

PS: For the benefits of Yuzuriha who wasn't around in the middle school era, the student's council responsibilities and Kao Council's duties/responsibilities overlapped but when it comes down to event planning - student's council budget is allotted on a per-event basis, ours is per term basis. Fuyusawa is still operating on middle-school student council mentality - we need to wake him up from that kind of mentality. 

Akatsuki: Okay… so we have a Smart-Alec in the next generation of the Kao Council. 

PS: Kasugano needs to learn how to speak up more confidently, I had to literally force him to spill what's on his mind earlier today after Nayuki-kun left my office to deliver lunches to Yuzuriha and Ootori. ʕ – ᴥ – ʔ

Ootori: Irinatsu, in general, is okay, but Shiki needs to work on the idea of delegating his task. I purposely assigned him with one whole heap of paper documents to sort out earlier today, expecting him to delegate or enlists Irinatsu to help him with it - but he told Irinatsu that he could handle them alone and ask for Irinatsu to come over and help me instead. (＝ω＝.) 

Sazanami: Right… okay, so a handbook on the Kao Council duties and responsibilities by Monday afternoon - I can do that. Anything else? 

Hiragi: On Monday, I’ll take Shiki under the wing. Sazanami, you keep Fuyusawa with you and have Chiaki send to shadow Ootori. Yuzuriha, you take Irinatsu - and Akatsuki, continue to work on Kasugano. 

PS: Ootori, I expect no skiving off from you on Monday as well. ( ￣ー￣ )

Ootori: Sure, by the way, did you managed to untangle your duties yet? (ㆆᴗㆆ)

Hiragi: Issue settled - Shiki need not attend the marketing department meeting in person, anything that needs to be conveyed to Stardust/Team Hiragi through the Kao Council would be strictly through the channel of email communication. Likewise, it would be the same if there are any interviews that the head of Kao Council would need to provide on behalf of the academy concerning the school's Marketing/PR campaign.

PS: I’ll be starting the introduction of Shiki to the various liaison support staff that works in the general office on Monday. 

Private chat between Hiragi and Ootori

Tsubasa: Itsuki-nii, new 'extra' project for you before graduation - details have been emailed to your personal email account. Yes, you get paid for it. 

Itsuki: What is it this time? Music piece rearrangement? Writing a playwright? A film adaptation of past Ayanagi Academy stage-play? (◔ д◔)

Tsubasa: Playwright creation - they want an original story created for the new stage-play of Shakespeare ‘Mid-Summer Nights’ Dream’. 

Itsuki: =_= Okay, stage play… pure drama kind of stage or musical kind of stage? 

Tsubasa: As I say, it's in the email - go and read it, I have no idea because I am not the one doing the job ʕ – ᴥ – ʔ

Itsuki: Fine… I will go and read it later. 

After the private chat with his younger brother ended, Ootori Itsuki procrastinated for a bit before finally opening up his email client to go through his emails on his personal email account. Almost immediately, he noticed the email from his grandfather dearest - and in the email, he was brief on the new project he was given. 

To: Ootori_Itsuki@outlook.com  
From:HiragiSougen@outlook.com  
Subject: Midsummer Night’s Dream - Playwright Project

Itsuki, 

One last extra project for you before your graduation, I know you don’t like to do playwright creation but this is a request from an old friend of mine. They are doing it as a school musical so please revamp the script for them and make sure it’s PG rating content, and playwright to be written in Japanese. 

Payment terms: 25,000yen upon delivery of the script [only if my friend find your work satisfactory] 

Regards. 

[Attached Midsummer Night’s Dream. PDF - 25kb]

"Okay… school musical and yet to request PG content, likely meant for middle school or target at elementary school. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to get extra pocket money…" Ootori Itsuki murmurs to himself as he brought his laptop into his room and attached his multifunctional printer to the device and print out the relevant information for later perusal. 

The next day, Ootori Itsuki woke up with a routine morning text message from his boyfriend that cheers him up immensely. 

Itsuki: Yuuta-kun, good morning~ sorry for disappearing on you last night mid-conversation. I guess I was too tired, that I dozed off without realization. ≦(._.)≧ 

Yuuta: It’s fine, Itsuki-senpai. You had a long day yesterday, it’s only natural that you felt tired. I’m glad you didn’t force yourself to keep up with our conversation though. •ᴗ•

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~~~ you’re so nice! <3333 I’m looking forward to our lunch date today :D 

Yuuta: •ᴗ• Me too~ and Itsuki-senpai, you’re in for a treat today ^_^ 

Itsuki: Really? ?_? 

Yuuta: Yep~ Na-chan makes you extra treats today (´┓`*) [Attached 20180107_Bento Lunch 01. Jpg]

Itsuki: Wow~ is that salmon belly and wagyu beef?! O_O 

Yuuta: Yes! He says you paid him extra yesterday, and so he decides to make you a more luxurious bento for today’s lunch! >_< 

Itsuki: （；^ω^） Yuu-chan~ no need to feel envious, we could share later :D I can’t eat that much either. 

Yuuta: (●♡∀♡) Thank you, Itsuki-senpai! <3333 I love you~ *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji*

Itsuki: I love you too <3333 (>^_^)><(^o^<)

PS: I’m going to head out shopping for ingredients in awhile, off to get ready for the day. I will see you later at noon, <3333

Yuuta: See you later, Itsuki-senpai! <3333 

"Good morning, Hoshitani." Tatsumi Rui greeted as he entered the dining hall, since they are meeting up for a vocal session later in the student's lounge - they decide to join the members of the Stardust for breakfast. Of course, since their breakfast is catered by the dormitory's main kitchen - they are basically eating the same menu as the other residents of the dorm. 

“Good morning, Tatsumi.” Yuuta greeted back cheerfully in response. 

“You look very happy this morning, did anything good happen to you earlier?” Tatsumi Rui could not help but asks. 

"Eh?!" Yuuta blinked in shock for a second, before scratching the side of his head in an embarrassed manner as he responded.  
"Hehe, ~ Itsuki-senpai offered to share his luxurious bento with me later during lunch." 

“Luxurious bento?” Tatsumi Rui blinked, looking quite confused. 

“Here… I show you.” Yuuta then promptly open up the gallery folder of his mobile app and click on the first photo of the day, it was a picture he had taken of his boyfriend’s lunch content while Nayuki was packing it up earlier. 

“I see… and yours isn’t the same?” Tatsumi Rui asks out of curiosity. 

“Nope, mine’s normal… just the typical egg rolls - 2 of it, some mini tomatoes, some sausages and the main star of the lunchbox - a small piece of teriyaki chicken.”Yuuta responded with a shake of his head. 

“Well… since it came from Nayuki - I bet even a normal style lunch would taste like a delicacy.” Tatsumi Rui responded with a smile. 

“Ah… that’s true, Na-chan is really skilled when it comes down to food preparation. He could bake, grill, boil, steam - cooking is just so easy to him. I can’t though, there’s one time I broke the oven while trying to make a gratin - since then, I’m banned from the kitchen.” Yuuta commented, subconsciously quoting an incident from the Thrive apartment. 

Thank goodness, Yuuta only said it in Tatsumi's presence and since the blond leader of Team Hiragi doesn't follow the pop culture at all - this incident was committed in his Ashu persona wasn't revealed. 

“I see… I’m equally bad at cooking, the last time I tried my hands in cooking - I ended up giving Hiragi-senpai and Sazanami-senpai food poisoning.” Tatsumi Rui then whispered to Yuuta in a low tone of voice, causing Yuuta to gape and literally had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep his shock yelping sound from escaping. 

“Really?!” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response, inwardly wondering why is it that only Hiragi-senpai and Sazanami-senpai that got food poisoning from Tatsumi’s cooking. 

“Oh… the food poisoning case…” Just then Nayuki came by and laughed aloud when he heard Tatsumi’s telling Yuuta about the event whereby Hiragi-senpai and Sazanami-senpai got food poisoning. 

“Na-chan, when did that happens?” Yuuta turns his inquiring eyes upon his roommate and friend. 

"It happens during the sports meet back in May, you were on leave for some reasons… and I don't know what Ootori-senpai did, but the members of the Kao Council ended up participating in some weird race event that involves a speed curry eating segment. Yuzuriha-senpai and Akatsuki-senpai escape unscathed because the curry they ate happens to come from my pot while Hiragi-senpai and Sazanami-senpai were unlucky enough to be given the curry from Tatsumi-kun's pot. Thus, they were unfortunate enough to get food poisoning from ingesting the curry prepared by Tatsumi-kun." Nayuki laughed humorously as he recounted the tale, while Tatsumi just ducks his head down in embarrassment. 

“Yuuta, it’s a legend that anything prepared by Tatsumi is inedible.” Tsukigami Kaito appears in the dining hall then, the thought of Tatsumi Rui cooking practically send shivers down his spine. 

“Speaking of that sports meet, I believe Yuzuriha-senpai got disqualified half-way through the race too? What was the reason, again?” Nayuki cocked his head to the side as he wonders aloud. 

"Oh, I know~ Yuzuriha-senpai has a phobia towards things like snake and eel. So, in the segment whereby they are to carry the item in the box towards the finishing line - the thing hidden in his given box is a living eel, he got panicked and refuses to take the eel with him and even ended up running in the opposite direction and thus, I think Akatsuki-senpai was the only one that completed the race?" Toraishi Izumi chortled as he recalls the event of that sports meets back in May 2017. 

“...I see, and Itsuki-senpai wasn’t in the race?” Yuuta asks out of curiosity. 

“Nope, he’s the announcer I think…so he wasn’t involved.” Tatsumi Rui finally recovered enough from his embarrassment to answer Yuuta’s question. 

“So, Kaicchin… what’s your trauma then?” Yuuta asks, having noticed the nightmarish look on Tsukigami’s face upon the mention of Tatsumi’s cooking. 

"There was this one time back in our middle school days, Sawatari was out sick… and I was partnered with Tatsumi for the home economics class for the day. I don't know how and what this guy did - he made a broth soup for noodles purple in color when I wasn't looking. To date, I still don't know what he put in the pot to make the soup toxic." Tsukigami Kaito shudders at the memory, ultimately, their team gets the lowest marks for that class on that particular day. 

“Oh… so I take it, Eicchin is the one handling the food preparation during the usual home economics class?” Yuuta commented then, finding this sharing session of tales from the middle school about Tatsumi enlightening. 

“Yes, Tatsumi’s cooking is disastrous. He once attempted to use an electronic saw in the kitchen for chopping carrots because the knife is too blunt and unable to slice through the carrot.” Sawatari Eigo sweat-dropped at the memory of that incident, since then he had basically barred his childhood friend from assisting with any ingredients preparation for food. 

"Oh gosh, this is so mortifying." Tatsumi Rui lamented, but now that he hears it for himself - it does seem a little ridiculous to resort to chopping carrots with an electronic saw. 

While the first-years members of Team Hiragi were happily conversing with the members of Stardust, sharing embarrassing tales of Tatsumi's legendary toxic culinary skills… Shiki Toma was secretly listening in as he was hit by the sudden inspiration to create a group chat without Fuyusawa in it, to discuss plans on how they could humble down the aqua-marine haired teen of their team. 

Looking at the first-years students now, Shiki felt really envious of their casual way of interacting and mingling with one another despite being from two different teams. 

New chat created by Shiki Toma - Operation let’s knock the frosty boy off his pedestal.  
*Shiki had added Irinatsu, Kasugano, and Chiaki to the chat. 

Shiki: Guys! Good morning~ ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ 

Irinatsu: Good morning~ Lol, operation of knocking Ryo-chin off his pedestal group chat? What brought this on? (≧∇≦)/

Kasugano: Good morning, are we finally going to do something about that high and mighty attitude of his now? ¬‿¬

Chiaki: Good morning, you guys are awfully cheerful in the morning. And how did this chat comes about?

Shiki: ( * /∇＼*) It just came up? Nah… actually I'm in the dining hall watching the first-years interaction with one another, and then heard something about the event that took place during the sports meet last year that involved some food poisoning incident of Hiragi-senpai and Sazanami-senpai. Apparently, they were given the curry prepared by Tatsumi Rui who can't cook at all XD I'm restraining my laughter as I recalled their conversation… but anyway, it just occurs to me - Ryo-chin has a weakness towards mochi. 

Kasugano: Okay… and? I know he doesn't like mochi… and don't really enjoy attending the home economics class. It's not as if he would agree to a kitchen showdown over the making of mochi - right? So, I really don't see how this weakness of his is going to be much help in knocking him off the pedestal. 

Shiki: Ouch~ Shion, your words can be rather piercing too. ^^;; 

Kasugano: Sorry, I can be a little grumpy having just woke up from bed … 

Irinatsu: Sorry, forgot to say - Kasugano is the type with a morning mood. （⌒▽⌒ゞ

Chiaki: Shiki, you are veering off-topic again. =_=

Shiki: Right, so anyway - I created this group because my roommate suggested for us to trick Ryo into attending some team building activity, but we could get the present members on the Kao Council to arrange and facilitate it to prevent Ryo from not turning up at the activity. Essentially, his suggestion is similar to Irinatsu - we best Ryo at something else that he might not be as good as he thought he is and hopefully, that would mellow him down enough to listen to other people's advice. Alternatively, he suggests for us to ignore Ryo when he says things we don't like to let him get a taste of the same medicine about how people felt when he looks down/disregard them. 

Chiaki: Okay, it does make sense… when you put it this way. Now, I've also been thinking since last night just what exactly is Ryo weak at. The answer came to me minutes ago, he doesn't do jokes - ask him to do a stand-up comedy and he would be stumped. I am quite certain of this fact…

Shiki: Okay… so stand-up comedy is one, anyone else has other suggestions? 

Irinatsu: He’s bad at acting cute? *Sheepish Emoji*

Shiki: … *Sweat-drop emoji*

Chiaki: (－‸ლ) 

Kasugano: (－‸ლ) Irinatsu, the only one who can act cute that I know within our years is the KitaKore duo and maybe you, to a certain extent. Besides, I can't think of a scenario that would require him to act cute at all. =_=

Irinatsu: Actually, I was thinking along the line of making him act out a role that requires some pleading eyes look… [Attached 20180107_Comedy Night Event. Jpg] 

Shiki: O_O A Comedy Night Event? How did you chance upon this event, Irinatsu?

Irinatsu: Honjo's dad owns the coffee house that the event would be held, they provide performing platforms for events on a small scale - it serves as a cafe and a performing arts studio. Sometimes, it chartered for live band performance, sometimes it's free for public ensemble chamber music performance, and sometimes school drama clubs will perform skits there. Anyway, during the weekends they sometimes have themed events and encourage members of the public to participate. Apparently, next weekend - they are doing something called the comedy night; Honjo passes me the leaflet and asks if I know of anyone who would be interested to join the event. 

Shiki: This sounds interesting… when is the registration deadline? 

Irinatsu: By coming Thursday, the 11th of January 2018. The event is set to take place on Sunday, the 14th of January 2018 between 7pm to 9pm at the Studio Cafe [Insert Address] 

Chiaki: Surely, you are not thinking of signing up for this event? *Face with the raised eyebrow emoji*

Shiki: Well… it’s an option, you were the one that said that Ryo is weak at doing stand-up comedy. 

Kasugano: Japanese style stand-up comedy would be… the Manzai? 

Shiki: ┏( ﾟωﾟ)ゝ Yep! I’m thinking about it… 

PS: Irinatsu, I'm showing the leaflet to Hiragi-senpai tomorrow. So, bring the hard-copy over later =D To prevent Ryo from discovering, pass it to my roommate. He won't suspect anything since you have been hanging out with them frequently due to your relations to the composition and instrumental department. 

Shiki: Also, Chiaki… never mind, I will let you know after thinking it through. 

"Takafumi, what's with your strange expression?" Fuyusawa Ryo inquires when he noticed the strange look in his childhood friend's eyes after reading a new message on the mobile device. 

"Oh, nothing… someone must have sent a message to the wrong recipient; I just received a love confession text from an acquaintance." Chiaki Takafumi randomly throws out an explanation to his childhood friend to fend off the prying, and sure enough, the aqua-marine haired teen nodded and walk off the next minute. 

The duo passes by the student's lounge of the dormitory building to find members of Team Hiragi and Stardust mingling together, again. Fuyusawa Ryo frowned, as he wondered aloud to no one in particular. "Why are the members of those two groups hanging out together, again?" 

“...Yo, kaicchou-san~” The sudden voice of Nanjo Koki sounded a few steps away from them, drawing the duo’s eyes away from the student’s lounge and onto the teen with wavy gray hair. 

"Nanjo." Fuyusawa nodded at the member of Team Sazanami in acknowledgment, while Chiaki directed a playful wink towards the teen who decides to ignore his presence altogether. 

"You were asking why they are hanging out together earlier, right? Well… they have been tasked by the school's marketing department to perform for the demo CD - and thus, need to practice. They decide to do combined practice for the vocal training session since it's the same song they are going to be performing. Hence, they don't see the point to split up the training session since there isn't going to be any choreography involved for the song - as they are going to perform it in the recording studio as pure audio performance." Nanjo Koki smiled as he supplied the information over easily enough. 

Behind the door of the student's lounge, Tatsumi Rui handed each and everyone a copy of the lyrics to the song - 'Yume Iro', followed by the song 'Congratulations' for his own team members. Meanwhile, Yuuta took the five copies of the lyrics to the Team Ootori's version of the song 'Congratulations' from Arisaka Kazuomi who has come in to help them set up his digital piano in the corner where they last used as a live performance stage for the advanced Christmas party. 

"Thanks, Kazu…" Yuuta beams in response, these days he avoided borrowing the printer in KitaKore's room for fear of walking into something intimate, again. 

Hence, these days when he needs to have something printed - if it's not urgent, he would leave it until he visits his boyfriend's apartment to use his boyfriend's printer or he would pop into the office building of Daikoku Productions to borrow the printer unit in the office. For more urgent printing, he would forward them to Arisaka Kazuomi to get the teen from Team Yuzuriha to assist with the printing since the teen also has a printer available in his room, which Yuuta only got to know about recently during a chat with Koumoto Tetsuya. 

“You’re welcome, just buzz me when you guys are done with it so I can swing by and pack it away.” Arisaka Kazuomi said in response before excusing himself from the lounge freeing the room for the two teams’ usage. 

Kuga Shuu then approached the digital piano and set the piano scores of the song 'Yume Iro' on the score-stand of the digital piano. He tried out the music once familiarizing himself with the notes, before nodding at Yuuta signaling he is ready to begin at any point of time. 

“Okay…shall we start first, or your team would like to go first?” Yuuta then glances over to Tatsumi Rui for the blond leader’s opinion. 

“If you don’t mind, perhaps your team could start first.” Tatsumi glances over at his childhood friend, Sawatari Eigo for a second before turning his attention back to Yuuta and said. 

"Okay, we will go at it first then." Yuuta nodded, before turning towards Kuga Shuu with a nod. Taking a deep breath, Yuuta listened attentively to the piano of his teammate and start as soon as he recognizes the cue note of the music. 

The 'Yume Iro' song of Team Ootori kicks off with Yuuta doing the first line, Tengenji and Tsukigami sharing the second line, Nayuki alone handles the third line and the last line to the first verse was handle by both Kuga Shuu and Yuuta. Entering the second verse, Kuga was the first to start and Tengenji follow suit with the 2nd line to the second verse. Finally, Tsukigami took the entire third line of the second verse before all of them sang a portion of the last line to the second verse. The chorus kicks off after that, with a selected portion of the part featuring Yuuta performing solo. 

"...You know, the more I listen to Yuuta-kun's voice - the more I think it resembled Ashu Yuuta's voice." Inumine Seishiro suddenly commented. 

“Geez, did anyone ever tell you that your ears are incredibly good?” Yuuta muttered under his breath. 

"Come to think of it… it does sound familiar." Ugawa Akira mused aloud, thinking back to the number of times he had heard the voice of Ashu Yuuta performing solo. 

"Alright, shall we run through it again - this time without referring to the lyrics. If we can get it clear one shot, we will move on to the song 'Congratulations'." Yuuta suggested, coughing twice to draw his team members' attention back onto him. 

"Okay, we will do one more time - without referring to the lyrics." Nayuki took a moment to familiarize himself with the lyrics, before nodding to Yuuta as the entire team members do away with the copy of the lyrics for the song 'Yume Iro' except for Kuga Shuu, since that guy was using the piano score for the playing of the piano - it makes it hard for him to not read at least some lines when he performed sight-reading on the piano scores that come with the vocal part. 

"...That won't do, Shuu-chan! I'm going to get Kazu in to play the piano for us if you played the piano - you are singing by reading the lyrics on your part. We need the lyrics completely memorize, unlike Team Hiragi… we need to do the song live on certain occasions." Yuuta eventually said, pulling out his mobile to call up the member of TKK boys to come back in as reinforcement. 

In the end, all three members of the TKK boys turn up in the lounge. In the hands of Koumoto Tetsuya, Yuuta sighted the presence of a video camera. 

“...Why the hell do you have a video camera on you?” Yuuta sounded slightly irked as he addressed his elementary school friend. 

“Ryuji-senpai requested, he wants a sneak peek he says.” Tetsuya shrugged as he responded. 

“Don’t you guys have your own team performance to work on?” Yuuta rolls his eyes before asking when he noticed the door to the student’s lounge opening up to admit the entrance of Manjome Koji of Team Akatsuki, as well as Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami. 

There is one similarity between Koumoto Tetsuya, Manjome Koji, and Nakakoji Haruma - all of them either had their mobile device on hand in video mode or they have a video camera in hand. 

“My team doesn’t practice on Sundays.” Manjome Koji grinned in response. 

"Same here, Kitahara-kun went for his modeling part-time today - so practice session is off." Nakakoji Haruma nodded in response. 

“...” 

“Yuuta-kun, let’s just finish this up so you can go for your lunch date with Ootori-senpai.” Nayuki reminded, pulling gently on the sleeves of Yuuta’s sweatshirt. 

"Right… Kazu, whenever you are ready." Yuuta sighed, resigning himself to the idea of being videoed while practicing and rehearsing for the song 'Yume Iro'. 

They did another two times of the song ‘Yume Iro’ before calling it a day, the song ‘Congratulations’ would be left until next week because Tatsumi didn’t print the piano part for the song because he isn’t sure if the piano part is identical and intends to check with Hiragi-senpai first. 

“Alright, we are done - so you can keep the video camera and mobile device away. Now, it’s time for Team Hiragi to practice the song. Speaking of which, Tetsu aside - I don’t want the video of the practice leaked online before the open house event - do you understand?!” Yuuta said then, as he zeroed his gaze upon the figure of Manjome Koji and Nakakoji Haruma. 

“Hahaha, sure… no worry. Akatsuki-senpai would kill me himself if I leaked anything to the public before the actual event were to occur.” Manjome Koji responded cheekily as he eye-smiled at Yuuta. 

“Good.” Yuuta nodded in response, before packing up his stuff and then proceed to collect the carrier bag that held the bento boxes for his lunch date with Itsuki-senpai from Nayuki. 

“Alright, I’ll make a move first. Kazu, please help to play the piano part for Team Hiragi next… I want Shuu-chan to have the lyrics committed to mind so he can’t do the piano for them.” Yuuta calls out before he exited the student’s lounge and made his way out of the dormitory building. 

"Good morning, Ko-chan." Yuuta greeted as he passes by the teen with wavy gray hair and breezes out of the building in a blink of eyes. 

"...No matter how many times I see this, I still find it amazing." Nanjo Koki muttered aloud to himself as a wry smile tugged on his lips. 

“Finds what amazing?” Chiaki Takafumi prompted, while he waited for his childhood friend to emerge from the dining hall. 

“The amount of energy Hoshitani has, and his amazingly good stamina.” Nanjo Koki shrugged his response before he decides to sit in on Team Hiragi’s vocal training session for the day, too. 

"I just realized, the number one downside to using the student's lounge as a practice room - we get audiences regardless of how we feel about it." Tengenji Kakeru commented when yet another member of another star-team swing by and watch the vocal practice in progress. 

"True… but it seems neither of them is bothered by it, so no issues… and as for us - we are kind of used to it, already. Isn't that so?" Tsukigami Kaito responded to Tengenji's comment with a tone of dry humor. 

Twenty minutes later, Hoshitani Yuuta arrived outside the apartment unit of his boyfriend and promptly pressed the doorbell to alert the occupant of his arrival. In less than a minute, the front door to the apartment was pulled open and Yuuta found himself wrapped in the arms of his boyfriend tightly. 

“Itsuki-senpai, close the door!” Yuuta barely managed to get the line out before he was dipped for a kiss. 

“Right… the door.” Ootori Itsuki muttered aloud before kicking the front door to his apartment shut, before dipping his beau down for a session of kisses. 

"Itsuki-senpai, do you missed me that much?" Yuuta asks in a wry tone of voice after he was finally released from the extra-long session of kissing activity. 

"I do miss you a lot, we haven't had the time to do lunch dates on weekdays for a while now." Ootori Itsuki lamented, hugging Yuuta to his chest as they cuddle up on his comfortable L-shaped sofa couch in his living room. 

“Eh? Is that so? I seemed to recall us doing a lunch date on the 28th of December?” Yuuta blinked as he responded. 

“Indeed, and that was practically 9 days ago - and that makes it an entire week without a lunch date with you. Even that high-tea session with your sisters was four days back, and because it took place in a restaurant outside - we didn’t get to do much.” Ootori pouted in response. 

"Haha… well, let's have lunch first before we continue the cuddling session, shall we? Speaking of, why do you have the musical DVDs of the Midsummer Night Dreams out on your coffee table?" Yuuta asks in curiosity when he noted the various DVDs of the same show but from different years and production teams scattered all over the coffee table of his boyfriend's apartment unit. 

"Grandfather dearest just set me on a new side project - an old friend of his, likely a principal for another school… either elementary or middle school, I'm not sure which had it in mind to stage a play based on the infamous Midsummer Night's Dreams and I'm tasked to come up with a suitable PG content playwright script for a school's drama club production - musical style. If my playwright is deemed satisfactory by his friend, I would receive 25,000yen as a reward for my hard work. So, all these are part of my research work to get inspiration." Ootori Itsuki lamented as he filled his boyfriend in on the latest extra project he was 'ordered' to take upon under his grandfather's instructions. 

“I see… did your grandfather ask you to do a lot of such side projects?” Yuuta asks out of curiosity. 

"Not always, but every now and then… there was one time, I was tasked to write a playwright for the Ayanagi Academy elementary division drama club. Of course, that wasn't a paid job - instead, I was given the option of using the playwright I created as the official submission for a class creative writing project. Oh, that was when I was still in the middle school division - albeit it was in my third year with the Ayanagi middle school department." Ootori Itsuki shakes his head as he responded to his boyfriend's inquiry, as he took his share of the bento box from his beau. 

"There is an elementary division for the Ayanagi Academy?" Yuuta sounded surprised since he only knew of the middle school and high school division's existence. 

"Yes, there is - but the elementary division is housed together with the kindergarten division in another district. In fact, that is the same elementary school where my mom taught music in… The elementary and Kindergarten division is newly established in 2012 when we first entered the middle school division so neither Tsubasa nor I had the opportunity to attend the affiliated Elementary and Kindergarten division." Ootori Itsuki said as he handed his beau a can of orange juice from his fridge, while he took a can of the same beverage for himself to go along with their lunch. 

Glancing down at the lunch box that now sat in front of him on his dining table, Ootori paused for a second as he noted the content that lays on the inside of his bento box. Despite having seen it in the photo send by his boyfriend earlier today - he still finds it a bit shocking that Nayuki had really splurged on the Wagyu beef on his lunch today just because he insists on the blond to take the 1,000yen cash payment for the fast-food lunch the day before. 

"It's not the premium wagyu but it's close enough… and Nayuki purposely waited for the limited time sale timing to snatch it off from a group of housewives yesterday evening - it seems." Yuuta laughed as he promptly shared the tale of how these wagyu beef packs come about at ridiculously low prices. 

"Somehow I have trouble envisioning Nayuki-kun squeezing through the crowd and get his hands on the time sale items." Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped when he thought about the time sale event at the supermarket daily, every time he walked past he was struck by awe at how those housewives could manage to squeeze through the crowd and make it in and out totally unscathed and with a basket full of time sale products. 

"Oh… you'll be surprised how skillful Na-chan can navigate around those housewives during the supermarket time-sale. His small size ensures that he could dart in and dart out easy enough, I'm now wondering if I should organize a basketball game between Stardust and B-Project… because Na-chan definitely is suitable for it. Then again, I probably should ask them first before organizing anything…" Yuuta grinned in response, before opening his mouth as he allowed his boyfriend to feed him a piece of the wagyu beef slice while he fed his boyfriend a piece of his teriyaki chicken. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished before 10pm, good~ now I can have a bit of time to work on the next chapter :P
> 
> Okay, this chapter is on Sunday… so not much Kao Council focused scenes. I made this chapter a bit more comedic :P
> 
> I put in some OtoHoshi towards the end of the chapter too, atop of that brief message chat in the middle part of the chapter ^^ 
> 
> On the winter boy issue, Shiki created the new chat group :D They brainstorm for a bit on what to do with the winter boy. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :D 
> 
> PS: I have no idea why Tatsumi's cooking gives Tsukigami nightmares, so I created my own version of it… the food poisoning incident was from the Starmyu Wiki - where I go in search for a translation of that 'Starmyu in Sports Festival' special online to find out the details, I had a good laugh at it XD  
PPS: In case anyone is curious, the playwright Ootori written for the first time for the elementary division drama club, back in his 3rd year of middle school education was adapted from the tale - Robin Hood.


	56. The Winter Boy Problem, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is a little shorter - since I chop off a few hundred words from it since I wrote them in a half awake mindstate last night. 
> 
> Anyway, first part comprise of the continuation of OtoHoshi from previous chapter, before it move into the second part on Monday, starting off with OtoHoshi message exchange.   
Then, it's the meeting of the Kao Kai S1 discussing various issues etc. Main point that stands out though is the winter boy issue, obviously ...
> 
> Oh, and Akatsuki obviously arrived at the wrong conclusion when it became apparent that it was sazanami that voted Fuyusawa in... but Ootori didn't correct Akatsuki's assumption at present :P

Yuuta and Ootori spend their lunch date on Sunday afternoon, feeding one another mouthful of food from their respective lunch boxes. Upon finishing the lunch, they retreated back onto the sofa couch in the living room space for some more cuddling and kissing time. Eventually, the duo went on to spend the remaining time they were in each other presence watching the film 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' from the year 1999 on the DVD which Ootori already had the disc in the player but hasn't started watching since Yuuta had chosen that moment to arrive at the doorstep of his rental apartment.

“Are you sure you want to watch the old film with me on our date? It won’t bore you?” Ootori Itsuki asks, sounding uncertain. 

"Itsuki-senpai, it's fine. To be honest, I only know 'The Midsummer Night's Dream' is originally written by Shakespeare - and that it's supposed to be a comedy. I have never watched any performance for this particular story before, the only work I had seen on a film is the infamous tragedy of 'Romeo and Juliet'. So, even if it's an old film from the year 1999 - I am open to watching it with you. Besides, we can't really spend all our time kissing - we do need to breathe at a certain point in time." Hoshitani Yuuta turns to look at his boyfriend seriously in the eyes, and then promptly starts to reassure his boyfriend who seems uncertain about watching an old film during their afternoon date for the week. 

"Oh well… if you are okay with the film, then I guess we could use the remaining time together as a movie time." Ootori Itsuki's expression brightens up then, as he allowed his beau to take the honors of hitting the 'play' button on his DVD player remote controller device. 

The movie lasted for 116 minutes in total, just slightly under two hours and considering they already spend 45 minutes having lunch together and fooling around somewhat with some kissing and cuddling sessions mixed in between. It is really no wonder for them to have totally neglected the fact that Ootori Tsuzuki, the mother of Ootori Itsuki is going to come by the apartment around 3pm in the afternoon. Hence, when the doorbell sounded sometime around 2.50pm - both the lovebirds who were lounging and cuddling up to one another on the living room couch froze for a second. 

Almost immediately, Hoshitani Yuuta removed himself from his boyfriend and seated himself properly in an upright position on the couch before poking his boyfriend who is still lazing about and asks in an urgent tone of voice. 

“Is that your mom on your doorstep?”

Ootori Itsuki blinked, before sitting up himself to check the time on his mobile device and said in a musing tone of voice. "Judging from the time…? I would say yes to your inquiry - she is due to arrive at 3pm, but sometimes she might end up coming in a bit early. Well, either way - a meeting between the two of you is bound to happen at a certain point in time, seeing as I have absolutely no plans to break-up with you, ever." 

In the last part of his words, Ootori Itsuki made sure to say it with a more serious demeanor - the last thing he needs is for his boyfriend to start thinking up nonsensical images, again. 

“Mou, Itsuki-senpai~” Yuuta hit his boyfriend playfully in response before urging the lazy teen to get his arse off the couch to answer the door, while he excused himself to the bathroom for a wash of his face. 

Because, if a meeting with his boyfriend’s mother can’t be avoided today… the least he could do is to not appear in front of the lady looking in a state of just being ravished by that boyfriend of his. - thought the blushing teen by the name of Hoshitani Yuuta. 

So, while Ootori Itsuki finally went ahead to open up the front door of his apartment to admit the entry of his mother; Hoshitani Yuuta had ducked into the bathroom of the apartment unit for a quick assessment of his appearances. 

“Itsuki, you sure took your own sweet time answering the door today…” Ootori Tsuzuki deadpan when the door to her son’s rental apartment unit was finally answered by her lazy son. 

“Well… mom, you came at an inopportune timing - I was finishing up a movie date with my beau; and since we were cuddling up on the couch before… so, it took a bit of time to ‘right’ ourselves.” Ootori Itsuki practically announced to his mom that he has his boyfriend with him in the apartment unit as of present, while Yuuta stifled a groan at his boyfriend’s announcement from his position in the bathroom of the apartment. 

“Oh… so I finally get to meet the boy you’re dating, today?” Ootori Tsuzuki commented, totally unaffected by the bit of information that she’s about to meet her son’s beau. 

“I figured he hasn’t left, and you arrived early - might as well introduce the two of you today.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged, while Yuuta hesitated for a bit of time before sucking in a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom to meet the mother of his boyfriend with a nervous smile on his face.

“Good afternoon, madam.” Not quite certain how he should go about addressing the mother of his boyfriend, he opted for the standard polite address of a woman. 

“Good afternoon, Yuuta-kun. It’s nice to finally have a chance at meeting you, I have heard so much about you from my boys.” Ootori Tsuzuki greeted the nervous boyfriend of her eldest son with a warm disposition. 

“Hah…” Yuuta turns confusing eyes on his boyfriend, wondering what has that boyfriend of his been telling about him. 

To which, Ootori Itsuki only shrugged and grinned at the green-eyed teen in response before asking his mother. “You mentioned boys - plural form, so what exactly has Tsubasa been telling you about my dear Yuuta-kun?” 

“Aside from how the only way to get you to do something on time is to bring up your boyfriend’s name these days?” Ootori Tsuzuki smirked as she raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner while she addressed her eldest - Itsuki. 

Ootori could only sweat-dropped at his mother’s response, and especially when he noted the peculiar look on his beloved beau’s face. 

Yuuta, on the other hand, was completely caught off-guard by his boyfriend’s mother’s words and upon hearing how Hiragi-senpai has been telling his boyfriend’s mother that the only way to stop his boyfriend’s procrastination habits is to mention his name causes a look of peculiarity to cross his face. Seeing as he was caught between feeling embarrassed from the knowledge of this little tidbit of information and then followed by the feeling of nervousness from meeting his boyfriend’s mother for the first time, it really isn’t that surprising for his facial expression to take on a peculiar look when his boyfriend happens to glance in his direction. 

“It’s nice meeting you too, madam but I have a rehearsal session later so I guess it’s probably time for me to take my leave.” Yuuta flicked a glance towards the direction of the digital clock that sits on the accent table by the side of the TV console, and upon noticing the time hurried to excuse himself from his boyfriend’s mother’s presence. 

"Oh… well, I supposed it couldn't be helped. We should really arrange for another time to meet up properly, perhaps over a meal or an afternoon tea session." Ootori Tsuzuki was slightly disappointed that she couldn't have more time with this sweet boy that her son is dating but also knew not to hinder any plans the boy may have later on in the day. Seeing as she knew the boy is a member of the idol unit - Stardust and could be quite busy in general. 

Yes, she has kind of put the pieces together about the boy who her eldest son has taken to date by now. Ootori Tsuzuki had first taken note of the given name of her son’s boyfriend - since Itsuki tends to let slip of the name ‘Yuuta-kun’ on more times to count, and then a chat with her youngest son who she now has to openly acknowledge as her nephew due to her elder brother adopting Tsubasa into the Hiragi family - had enlightened her to the family name of the boy that has her eldest son heads over heels in love with. With the knowledge of the full name - Hoshitani Yuuta, it didn’t take her long to figure out that the name belongs to the leader of the up and rising idol unit group - Stardust. 

“Erm… yes, that can be arranged I’m sure… Itsuki-senpai tends to know my schedule really well, so he likely could make the arrangement for us to meet up in another setting.” Yuuta responded, blushing as he gathered up his things as he prepared himself to leave his boyfriend’s apartment for the school dormitory where he’s supposed to meet up with Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi for the first session of their practice session on the duet song performance of - ‘Because You’re There’. 

Group Chat of Team Ootori

Yuuta: >_< Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh~~~!!!!

Nayuki: Yuuta-kun? What’s wrong? 

Tengenji: Yes, what’s wrong? Weren’t you on a date with Ootori-senpai? Did he do anything inappropriate to you?

Yuuta: NO… Nothing of that sort, I’m just flustered… and somewhat embarrassed? Okay, maybe slightly on the verge of hyperventilating but … on the whole, I’m fine. 

Tsukigami: I’m afraid I’m slightly lost here… I would have thought Ootori-senpai proposed to you judging from the way you react… but then marriage between the two of you isn’t quite possible here in Japan, so it can’t be that. Care to let us know what exactly is the cause behind your hyperventilating reaction now? *Curious Emoji*

Yuuta: Erm… I kind of… just met his mom? *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Tsukigami: Oh… okay, so you met the in-laws. No wonder, you are flustered. So how did the meeting go? 

Yuuta: It’s fine, I haven’t met his dad… but his mom is friendly and welcoming. Although, it seems she is quite curious about me? Oh, and apparently Hiragi-senpai spoke to her about me before too… claiming that I’m the most effective person to make Itsuki-senpai complete his work without procrastinating too much? ^^;; 

Tsukigami: Oh… okay, that’s a piece of interesting information to note. 

Nayuki: Interesting indeed… (・∀・) 

Kuga: Indeed, considering how devoted Ootori-senpai is with Yuuta - it kind of makes sense. 

Tengenji: In short, Ootori-senpai is whipped. 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* By the way, tell Tatsumi I’m on my way back - but don’t tell him I met Itsuki-senpai’s mother. I don’t want the news to spread. 

Tsukigami: Noted, has informed him - he says it's understandable so he has already factored in an additional half an hour grace period for you. According to him - 'date with a significant partner tends to overrun and eat into the next appointment on an agenda'. 

PS: Apparently, Toraishi is always late for practice if he has a date scheduled before the practice session - hence Team Hiragi expected your date with Ootori-senpai to overrun as well (￣ω￣)

Meanwhile, back in the privacy of the apartment unit of Ootori Itsuki… Ootori Tsuzuki smirked as she eyed her eldest son with a look of amusement apparent in her eyes. 

"Yuuta-kun is most definitely a sweet and endearing boy, and he does have a certain charm to him that endears people to him without knowing. I know your father has yet to verbally voice his support for your relationship, but I'm sure your father would like Yuuta-kun upon meeting the boy for himself, so there isn't a need for you to worry about that. Now, let's not waste any more time and get started on the reason for me being here today - shall we?" Ootori Tsuzuki told her eldest with a warm smile, before entering into the kitchen of the apartment unit. 

"Sure mom… as per your instructions, I have left the cabinets and drawers next to the fridge empty for the time being. The pots and pans are in the bottom cabinets near the stovetop area…and the cooking utensils are in the drawer compartment around the same area too." Ootori Itsuki said as his mother conducts an inspection check on his kitchen and kitchen cabinetry organization in general. 

“Good, now - I have a cookbook for kitchen newbies here with me. You can keep that here with you, feel free to experiment if you find anything to your interest in that cookbook. Anyway, I guess we should start with something fairly easy for a beginner. Tonight’s dinner would be spaghetti and garlic bread, did you buy the French bread I told you to get this morning?” Ootori Tsuzuki asks, and once her son showed her the ingredients, he had gotten from the supermarket earlier in the morning as per her text message instructions - she nodded in satisfaction. 

The cooking class between mother and son continues, and although it is quite a simple dinner menu - it still took them about two hours to complete. Seeing as Ootori Itsuki completely has no idea how to set the oven on preheating, Ootori Tsuzuki has to show him and guide him through every little step to ensure he didn't screw up anything while preparing his own dinner. 

It was 6.30pm when Ootori Itsuki finally had something presentable enough to update on his Instagram account, the update was accompanied by his comment on his first cooking class with his mother. 

On Monday morning, Ootori Itsuki woke up to a lovely morning greeting from his sweet boyfriend that brightens up his day despite the knowledge that there is a winter boy issue the members of the Kao Council need to deals with as soon as he arrived at school. 

Private Chat between Ootori and Yuuta

Yuuta: <3333 Good mornings, Itsuki-senpai~ *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji* I saw your Instagram update last night, but decide to comment about it here instead :D 

In your post, you mentioned finally having a presentable product for the Instagram update - how many times did you redo the dish to get a passing grade from your mom? *Curious Emoji* 

PS: It looks good on the Instagram post, albeit might be better with a bit of garnishing but since you are not serving it in a restaurant - I think it’s good enough in my opinions. ^_^

PPS: Is it the Napolitan pasta? It looks like it in the picture, but I might be wrong - since I can’t always tell the difference between Napolitan and Chicken Bolognese. (；・∀・)

Itsuki: Good morning, Yuu-chan~~ <3333 My mom likes you already (*⌒∇⌒*) and she says my dad would probably like you after meeting you in person, too. So, I literally had nothing to fear ^_^

PS: I’m glad you think it’s good enough - I redo the dish 2 times before my mom deems it edible/passable by her standards. The first time I cook this dish - the noodles were undercook, so my mom makes me redo them. The second time, I did the dish - the garlic bread failed because I left them for too long a time in the oven. What you see in the Instagram post was my third attempt, and yes - it’s my own dinner for the day. *Smiley Emoji*

PPS: It is Napolitan <3333 and my mom bought me a cookbook meant for kitchen newbies [Attached 20180108_Simple and Easy Recipes for Beginners. Jpg]- it is now sitting on a shelf of my kitchen cabinet; my homework is to perfect the Napolitan pasta and garlic bread. So, I'm going to make Akatsuki my guinea pig, and hmm… maybe Yuzuriha too? XD Don't tell them, okay? :P They might not eat it if they knew I'm the one that cooks the dish. XD 

Oh, and before I forgot - I love you, my dear~ <3333 *Kiss Emoji* *Hugging Face Emoji* *Red Heart Emoji*

Yuuta: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ⁄ 

I love you too, Itsuki-senpai <3333 

PS: As the saying goes - practice makes perfect, fight on! Ｏ (≧▽≦) Ｏ Itsuki-senpai, I'm rooting for you <3333 and I do look forward to tasting your food one day :D 

PPS: No worries, I’m not going to tell Aka-senpai and Yuzu-senpai about your intentions to make them the guinea pigs :D 

Oh, and on the note of that official meeting with your parents… can we just stick to meeting your mom first? I don’t think I can remain calm if I were to meet them both on the same day ^^; 

Itsuki: No worries, my dear~ I’m not arranging you to meet them so soon. Mom isn’t rushing for a formal meeting between you and her too, she knows you are busy with idol jobs commitments and being the spokesperson of the Ayanagi Academy. (^_−)☆

PS: I would only let you eat my food when I deemed them good enough, so until then - my love, please be patient about it - okay? (^_−)☆

Yuuta: That's good to know :D Of course, I will wait patiently for the day to give a try of your food :P Until then, I'll just make do with the admiration of your Instagram updates of it :P I assume, you do intend to update your Instagram at the end of each cooking class with a new dish? 

Itsuki: Yep~ that's my intention, since I have been neglecting with my own social media updates these days. Since I can't really update them without exposing the fact that we are dating ^_^ 

PS: I've got to go now if I want to get enough time to cook some Napolitan this morning for Akatsuki and Yuzuriha XD See you later around in school ^_^ 

Yuuta: See you later, Itsuki-senpai <3333 

“Good morning, guys~” Ootori Itsuki greeted cheerfully upon waltzing into the meeting room of the Kao Council as per traditions dictates, for the morning meeting session to go through their daily agenda. 

“Good morning, Ootori-kun.” Yuzuriha waved at the purplish-white haired teen just as cheerfully in return. 

“Good morning, and please do take a seat so we could get a start on our morning meeting.” Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response to his elder brother cheerful demeanor. 

"I could never understand how you can be so high in the morning hours; it defies logic," Akatsuki muttered in response when Ootori flopped into the seat next to him at the meeting table. 

Ootori was about to say something in response before Hiragi interrupted by calling the meeting to start, "Now, a quick review of our agenda for the day. First of all, I need a status report on the open house event. Secondly, an update on the graduation ceremony performance application. Thirdly, I would like everyone to give feedback on the observations made on the newly elected members for the Kao Council next year." 

"Well… I guess that's my cue to start, right? Okay, first things first - the suppliers for the goodie bags and the customized pens have responded to the email order we send in on Saturday night. The goodie bags essentially would take 10 days working days to deliver, so the stipulated date of delivery would be on the 18th of January, on Thursday. For the customized pens, the delivery lead-time would be 1 week with effect from today. So, the pens would be delivered to us next Monday; on the 15th of January. They would let us know of the delivery time closer to the date itself since it pretty much depends on their deliveryman schedule that can only be confirmed on-day itself." Ootori Itsuki blinked before taking the hint to kick-start the morning meeting with a report on his order status from his side. 

“Good, and Sazanami - what about the performance and events line up for the Open House event? Have the program for the event been finalized yet?” Hiragi inquires next, turning his eyes upon the brown-haired member who is the person in charge of the internal facilities booking procedures. 

"At present, we have more or less confirmed that there is going to be a live performance of a duet between Tatsumi Rui and Hoshitani Yuuta. It would technically be the opening act to kick-start the open house event, the visitors would then collect the goodie bags from the registration booth counter upon the verification of their identities to gain entrance into the school. An event booklet would also be provided to these visitors, upon the verification of their registration particulars or after they registered at the booth on-day itself to join in the open house event. You can refer to the draft copy of the event booklet attached for a full line-up for the event happening, while there are still some parts that have yet to be finalized - but more or less the gist and outline of the event has been determined." Sazanami said, directing the group's attention to the draft of the event booklet he had passed out to the members attending the morning meeting session. 

Based on the draft copy of the event booklet provided by Sazanami, the school open house event would comprise of a campus tour; a school exhibition in the Ayanagi Grand Hall that showcased the different departments available in the school with teaching staff of respective department stationed at the information booth providing relevant information, and students representative elected from the various departments would be on-site providing their own experience of their schooling life in Ayanagi Academy for the interested parents and prospective students alike. 

During the afternoon, students' leaders of the school would also be giving a talk - sharing with these visitors and prospective students on what could be expected upon enrolment into the Ayanagi Academy. 

At the same time, the piano department would also be putting up piano recital demonstration and a curriculum session in one of the piano recital studios. Likewise, the vocal department would also be holding a public performance in the outdoor stage of the school - the performers have yet to be determined. There would also be an open rehearsal with chamber music demonstration by the members of the Instrumental department, in the piano recital studio - they would be working together with the piano department for the open rehearsal. Even the composition department is going to hold a demonstration session by allowing visitors and prospective students to take a peek into their lesson rooms, and see how the students learn to compose music of their own. 

“Okay… I supposed the student's leader talk session would be given by selected members on the Kao Council then?” Ootori asks, shifting his inquiring gaze upon his younger brother.

“Technically, it’s meant for the entire Kao Council participation - but I supposed you wouldn’t want to do that?” Hiragi raised an eyebrow up questioningly, as he regards his elder brother calmly. 

"Nope, I don't want to do that and if you wish to keep the image and reputation of Ayanagi intact - don't ask me to give a public talk. Ah, but I'm still doing the musical demo performance put up by the class of 3-MS for the public though." Ootori responded since that's the performance item that the musical department of the Ayanagi Academy is going to do for the open house event - this year.

“Oh… so, that’s what that two songs are about - I was finding it weird that we need to practice those songs since the 3rd years technically are free from any performance commitments in general. Then again, why is it that the class 3-MS is selected to do the open house demo performance as opposed to letting the 2nd years do it since that was usually how it is for the past open house events?" Akatsuki Kyoji inquires out of half-curiosity and half-confusion. 

“It originally was, but the entire class of 2-MS is unable to produce a decent class performance - their dynamics and coordination are practically non-existent. The deputy director looks at their rehearsal once and decides to call off the performance item for the class 2-MS, and makes us - the graduating 3rd years do it instead. Seeing as the 1st-years are still quite green and inexperienced, we are the only option since the 2nd-years are not up to standards in the deputy director’s opinions.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he promptly fills his fellow teammates in on how the situation came to be. 

What Ootori Itsuki left out was that when his uncle - the deputy director, and him went by to have a look in at the rehearsal session for the class 2-MS, they were met by the sight of Fuyusawa Ryo disregarding the opinions of half the class and decides to exclude them from the performance since he deems them beneath the expected standards to perform in front of the audiences. Somehow, that particular scene irked his uncle to no end and it seems his uncle made the decision to cancel the class performance of 2-MS for the open house event by citing that the performance of class 2-MS was totally unacceptable; going as far to claim that members from the class is unable to cooperate during the performance. 

The next day, the performance for the musical department faculty during the school’s open house event was switched over to the graduating class of 3-MS, instead. 

The above-mentioned event took place back in October, just before the Ayanagi Festival comes around. Needless to say, the ‘opening ceremony’ plan for the unveiling of the prospective members for the next Kao Council ended up being shelved as well. And then, the five of them were told to screen through the entire class of 2-MS to find suitable successors to their respective positions for the coming year. 

Although, if Ootori had known Sazanami would pick Fuyusawa for the role - he would have informed the brown-haired member of that scene his uncle and him had chanced upon back in October… oh well, there's no point crying over spill milk now. They just have to deal with the issue, and work on either changing Fuyusawa on the whole or have the teen appointed in a position on the new Council with a lower level of authority power and assigned someone to leash him in like how Hiragi did with Akatsuki on their team. But then again, Akatsuki wasn't as bad as Fuyusawa... because Akatsuki wasn't a control freak and perfectionist roll into one. 

“Right, coming back to the topic at hand - I guess it’s up to me and Sazanami to handle the talk session. Now, moving on to the next agenda on the list - are the applications for the graduating ceremony performance all in yet?” Hiragi Tsubasa asks, drawing everyone’s attention back onto the list of agenda they had for the meeting this morning. 

"Nope, not yet - thus far only Team Yuzuriha and Team Akatsuki have submitted the application form." Yuzuriha Christian Lion responded; he had handled the receiving of the application form for his own team on Friday evening while he had chanced upon the sight of Akatsuki receiving the form from his own students earlier this morning. 

"I expected the delay from Team Ootori since they probably haven't had the time to sit down and decide on the performance item yet. However, I'm surprised that your students haven't sent in their application for the performance, Sazanami." Hiragi said as he turns surprising eyes on the brown-haired member of the Kao Council. 

In response to the bespectacled head's inquiry, Sazanami Sakuya could only shrug as he answered. "I suspect the application form is already filled up, and sitting in the bag of Kitahara Ren waiting for submission - but Kitahara-kun has likely forgotten about its existence since he is quite busy with modeling and filming these few days. I will inform Nanjo to remind him about the submission deadline, later on, today." 

"Now that you'd mentioned it… Kitahara-kun has been working with members of Stardust quite frequently these days, isn't it? There's the upcoming mini-drama that features him and Tengenji-kun as brothers… with Tengenji acting as the proper heir, while Kitahara acting as the more wayward son of that business tycoon in the show." Yuzuriha mused aloud as he recalled the summary of the show a few days back while doing some net surfing task on his mobile device. 

“Yuzuriha, I’m sure there are other ways for you to talk about that show in your own time - we are in a meeting, right now.” Hiragi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he once again steers the off-topic conversation back to the main agenda for the meeting. 

"Oops, sorry." Yuzuriha apologized in a not-apologetic tone of voice, before redirecting his attention to the agenda for today's meeting. 

"Coming back to the agenda on hand, what are your observations and opinions with regards to the members elected to succeed our positions on the Kao Council for the coming school year," Hiragi asks as he meets eyes with fellow teammates and friends. 

The few members glance over at one another for a bit of time before Akatsuki shrugged, and took the first baton at giving his observations. "As I mentioned over the chat group on Saturday night, I'll say it again now on a more official stand... Kasugano Shion is good at following instructions and can keep to the deadline when assigned tasks to perform. Albeit, he has a few weird quirks of his own – but that's fine, considering our own team members in this current room has a few strange quirks of their own as well. However, there is one thing I believe Kasugano needs to work on – and that is the confidence to speak out when he has something on his mind to say." 

“Indeed, you were saying you had to force him to spill what’s on his mind that day over the chat group? What was it that bothers him in the end?” Ootori asks out of curiosity, as he scrolled through the group chat content of the Kao Council on his own mobile device to refresh his own memory of the event. 

"It's nothing serious, a trivial matter – basically he felt weird out by the sight of me and a fellow member of Stardust acting calmly in each other presence while being left alone in a room, unsupervised," Akatsuki said this with a slightly awkward expression when he happens to glance towards Ootori's direction. 

At first, there was silence, and then a snort sounded from Ootori Itsuki's direction – he couldn't help it, it was too funny. "I apologize, okay... so your antagonist behavior towards the boys came back and bite you in the butt." 

"In essence, yes... but still, I wasn't expecting someone to be out of the loop though. I thought after the Christmas party, people would know I had nothing against the Stardust in general." Akatsuki muttered in response while trying his best to ignore Ootori's snorting reaction in the background. 

“Right, okay... that particular topic aside – is there any other reason why you mention Kasugano would need to work on his confidence to voice his thoughts aloud?” Hiragi cough twice to cover up his own amusement over the situation faced by his orange-haired friend before inquiring further.

"Right, while he seems to have no issues with asking questions when he required clarifications on things, he isn't quite certain about; he seems to always hesitate with the idea of voicing his thoughts on topics that he didn't share the same sentiment upon. Also, I noticed he has a tendency to glance over to Shiki for guidance when he was the one being asked questions by one of us. It's as though he isn't quite in the position to express his views and opinions on things, which is ridiculous in my opinions." Akatsuki then redirects his attention back to the subject at hand and continue with his own observation on the pink-haired teen he had nominated and elected into the council as his successor. 

"You guys can skip over me for the time being, I haven't had anyone shadowing me over the last week. The only time I had someone tagging along me was last Saturday, whereby Irinatsu and Shiki assist me with the setting up of the meeting room 2 for the events committee meeting. That little amount of time is too insignificant for me to make any actual observation in regards to either one of the boys." Yuzuriha Christian Lion shrugged his response in a bubbly tone of voice. 

“Point taken, now Sazanami – if you will.” Hiragi then shifted his eyes away from the green-haired member and moved onto the brown-haired secretary of the present Kao Council. 

"Okay, although the newly elected members for the new Kao Council has only been reporting to us for shadowing duties for two days. However, it is enough to notice quite a bit of their problems that might deter the progress of their work or hinder their work if it isn't resolved by the time they took over the council." Sazanami said, clasping his hands as he spoke to the room in general.

“Please continue on, perhaps you could start with Chiaki if his problems aren’t that difficult to speak on.” Ootori prompted, taking it upon himself to give a ‘push’ to his brown-haired friend when he noticed the slight hesitation in Sazanami’s body language. 

“Chiaki Takafumi is competent in his paperwork; his work is fairly organized and there’s nothing to nit-pick on. However, he seems to have the bad habit of sitting out and observe instead of stepping in and try to resolve any conflicts between the parties involved.” Sazanami commented, but considering the only conflict thus far that occurs has been the argument over the choice of the customized pens. Perhaps, Chiaki didn’t think it polite to interrupt since it involved Akatsuki, who is one year their senior and a present member of the Kao Council. 

"Fuyusawa though, his problems are so much that I don't even know where to start. First off, he has this 'high and mighty' attitude which literally everyone can't stand – even his own friends can't stand that attitude of his and that is saying something. Secondly, he is too prideful that he doesn't react well to being corrected by anyone he deems beneath a certain level of standards. He took pride in his work and tends to feel upset when he believes his work is not getting the recognition that it needs – he was upset that I eliminated 2/3 of the stationery suppliers he generated from the internet search until I flat-out told him we do not have the budget for branded pens. He's also too focuses on the image of the school; this could be seen from the way he insists on doing customized roller-pens as opposed to the ballpoint pens because the roller pens look classier." By the end of the speech, Sazanami looks quite ready to pull his hair out from frustration himself. 

"I don't understand though if his friends also have a problem with his 'high and mighty' attitude – why didn't they do something about it before?" Yuzuriha could not help but wonder aloud. 

“They likely tried, but it probably yields no results.” Hiragi Tsubasa sighed as he said, pinching the bridge of his eyes in weariness. 

Yuzuriha blinked still not quite comprehending the hidden meaning behind Hiragi’s words, while Sazanami asks after a moment of silence. “Was Fuyusawa already this problematic back in the middle-school days?” 

“I think the keyword here isn’t problematic but insufferable.” Ootori Itsuki rolls his eyes as he commented aloud. 

"Ah, ~ was this why you skipped over Fuyusawa and opt to nominate Shiki as the head figure for the new Kao Council then?" Akatsuki suddenly voiced aloud as he was just struck by the realization that Hiragi was also part of the student's council back in their middle school days. And since the middle school division’s student council isn’t like the Kao Council – it comprises of a team made up of students from different years. For Fuyusawa to later ended up with the position of the president for the middle school division’s student council committee – he must have been recruited into the student council in his first year of middle school education. 

"...I can't believe I didn't stop to consider the reason why Hiragi decides to forgo nominating Fuyusawa as his successor..." Sazanami paused for a minute before sighing aloud and commented sounding somewhat regretful. Sad to say, he is indeed regretting his decision to select Fuyusawa as his successor. Too bad, there is no way for him to change his mind now... no wonder, when he first made his nomination – Hiragi had asked him thrice on a separate occasion if he is certain with his choice of his successor on the council. Only after the third attempt at double-confirming his choice of the candidate for the new Kao Council - Hiragi then sent in the list of candidates to the school board for their approval. 

"While Fuyusawa wasn't quite a Smart Alec back in the middle-school days when I work with him in the student council, his snobby attitude didn't change much. In fact, I'll say it's more dreadful to deal with him now than back in the past. There seem to be several times Chiaki disagrees with Fuyusawa's opinion during the student council's meeting, but since Fuyusawa is always a favorite of the teaching faculty - it goes without saying that 90% of the times, he will get his way. Thus, eventually Chiaki learns to keep his comments to himself and it seems he has given up on the notion of contradicting Fuyusawa these days." Hiragi Tsubasa leans back in his seat as he recounted his past experience of working in the middle-school division's student council with the aqua-marine haired teen. 

"Well… either way, Chiaki Takafumi has to take a pro-active stance when it comes down to Fuyusawa, being childhood friends with the winter boy - he is the only one candidate that could have any chance at reining the teen in without any troubles. However, for it to work, he needs to have the authority and rights to go along with it. As such, I suggest that instead of just naming the head for the next council and leave everything up to them to decide for themselves - we might as well interfere and decide their roles and responsibilities before our graduating." Ootori Itsuki proclaimed in a no-nonsense tone of voice. 

“...But I thought Shiki-kun was saying that he intends to co-lead the next council with Fuyusawa previously?” Akatsuki blinked, asking out of confusion. “Wouldn’t they have an issue with our decision to designate their roles and responsibilities for the new council?” 

"Fuyusawa is apparently the one that talks him into the agreement, it seems. Judging from the way Fuyusawa behaved, and his narrow mindset and viewpoint of certain things. It has come to our attention that the teen cannot be trusted to hold a position that could undermine Shiki's authority when one isn't paying close attention to it. Henceforth, Tsubasa would be speaking to Shiki about the teen's vision for the new council he had in mind to establish and provide the teen with advice if any. Meanwhile, when the time comes we will just announce the reason why they were nominated to be in the council, and who they would succeed upon our graduation." Ootori Itsuki then said, turning his eyes towards the figure of Sazanami Sakuya who appears to look somewhat regretful over the notion of him picking a problematic teen for his position. 

“Okay, and when do we inform them of this particular bit of information?” Yuzuriha asks, glancing over to the figures of Hiragi Tsubasa and Ootori Itsuki for a response. 

"In a few days, I'll be speaking to Shiki this afternoon about several things. Only after my talk with him, would I decide whether or not to implement Ootori's plan right away." Hiragi Tsubasa told Yuzuriha, he had hoped that there wouldn't be a need for them to dictate the future Kao Council members' roles. Hence, the reason why they didn't inform Shiki and his cohort of friends about the position they would be succeeding upon the present members of the Kao Council graduate. 

"Well then, I guess we could wait for another 2-3 days before implementing my plan. So, Sazanami - is the guidance handbook for those five boys ready?" Ootori then turns towards Sazanami for a response. 

"All done, I have already sent it for printing - it will be ready for collection by lunchtime," Sazanami reported. 

"Good. In that case, this meeting is adjourned for today. We will resume the discussion tomorrow morning." Hiragi announced, upon noting that the time for their successors to report for the day is approaching. 

“Damn… this is so odd.” Akatsuki commented, out of the blue when they were packing up to leave for their respective office. 

“Odd? What is odd?” Ootori Itsuki blinked, turning towards the orange-haired teen in confusion as he asks. 

“The sight of you being serious at work, instead of goofing off.” Akatsuki Kyoji muttered in response, before commenting. “I still can’t believe you picked someone responsible to take over your duties.” 

“...” Ootori Itsuki paused in his steps, wondering if he should just come outright and inform him that he was the one that picks Shiki and that Tsubasa was the one that picks his successor - Chiaki. Ultimately, he didn’t say anything to correct the wrong conclusion that Akatsuki has arrived upon. Instead, he turns towards the orange-haired teammate of his and asks. “Akatsuki, what do you say about having lunch with Yuzuriha and me, today?” 

“Hoshitani isn’t meeting you for lunch today?” Akatsuki raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he inquires. 

“Nope, we just had a lunch date yesterday so Yuuta-kun wouldn’t agree to do lunch with me again, today.” Ootori Itsuki lies convincingly, the reason why he invited Yuzuriha and Akatsuki for lunch is to use them for guinea pigs to try the ‘Napolitan’ pasta dish prepared by his own hands. Of course, that is something he wouldn’t reveal to them anytime soon. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter for today… but it’s Kao Council focus for the 2nd part, and the 1st part comprises of Yuuta meeting Itsuki’s mom. :D
> 
> So, I'm going with my plan to switch up the S3 Kao Council position/roles. 
> 
> Shiki - Head [Overall in Charge]  
Chiaki - Vice-Head   
Fuyusawa - Secretary  
Kasugano - Treasurer  
Irinatsu - Student’s Coordinator
> 
> The best way to stop Fuyusawa from undermining Shiki's authority is to remove him from the position of Vice-Head. If Chiaki has problems getting Fuyusawa to back off on certain issues due to the lack of authority, then he should be the one holding the power. That way, he wouldn't have to back off when Fuyusawa decides to pull rank. Albeit, Fuyusawa might decide to play the pity card with Chiaki but if Chiaki is the Vice-Head, then he would have to support whatever decisions that the head has made. 
> 
> Only the head and vice-head of the Kao Council have the right to call for a board meeting, the other members doesn't - that way, Fuyusawa is unable to go behind Shiki's back to approach the school board by himself. 
> 
> PS: the 2 songs mentioned to be performed by class 3-MS, which in essence portrayed the present Kao Kai members as the main cast [the rest of the class as secondary/supporting characters with no lines in their performance] - the song would be the two Kai-Kai songs featured in the Ova series. 'The finale to our chest' and 'Sing a song! Musical!' ^^;;


	57. The Winter Boy Problem, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, today's chapter is fully dedicated to Kao Council ^^;;  
Right, in between I manage to slot in a tiny bit of OtoHoshi when Yuuta came by the building to do his team's application form for the graduating performance ^^;;  
The winter boy receive a blow to his ego when he was made to apologize to Akatsuki...  
Shiki and Hiragi have a heart-to-heart...

“Good morning.” Hiragi greeted when Shiki Toma entered his private office with the four other friends of his in tow, to report for their new week of shadowing duties at the Kao Council building. 

“Good morning.” Under the leading of Shiki Toma, the four teens greeted Hiragi back in response. 

For a while, there was silence as Hiragi Tsubasa clasp his hands together under his chin as he regarded each and every nominated for the next Kao Council with a thoughtful look on his face. Hiragi admitted, he was aiming for the effect of making them sweat – especially a certain individual by the name of Fuyusawa Ryo. 

At this, Chiaki Takafumi, poked his childhood friend discreetly with his elbow under the cover of retying his hair into a pony-tail when his hair was far from being untidy. Fuyusawa Ryo turns towards his childhood friend quizzically, only to receive a look that hinted to him to apologize for his brazen behavior the previous week. However, it seems the best timing to apologize on the initiative was lost when Hiragi Tsubasa decides to finally break the silence. 

"I heard you had an argument with Akatsuki last Saturday over some budget issue?" Hiragi Tsubasa started, breaking the silence by zeroing in on Fuyusawa's disagreement episode with Akatsuki Kyoji that took place last Saturday. 

“...” Fuyusawa Ryo ducked his head down in shame, and while inwardly he knew he should apologize for his behavior the previous week. Somehow, the words refused to cooperate and remained stuck in his throat, it took quite a bit of time before the aqua-marine haired teen finally managed to get his words of apologies out.

"My apologies, it hasn't occurred to me to take into consideration the possible difference that lies between the operations of the Kao Council and the student council in the middle school division." It was about five minutes later when Fuyusawa Ryo finally managed to get his words of apology out. 

“Indeed, but I’m not the only one you should apologize to - these words are more suited to those that were present on the day of your disagreement with Akatsuki.” Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response, before sending Fuyusawa off to apologize to the rest of the members on the present Kao Council. 

“...” The four teens watched as the aqua-marine haired teen swallowed thickly in response, before leaving the office of Hiragi Tsubasa for the others with clenched fists. 

“Irinatsu, from today onwards - you are to shadow Yuzuriha in his work until further notice. Kasugano, you can continue to shadow Akatsuki; he has mentioned you are a great asset to his office.” Hiragi instructed before smiling a small smile of encouragement to the pink-haired teen, sending the duo on their way to report to Yuzuriha and Akatsuki, respectively. 

Turning his attention towards Chiaki Takafumi, Hiragi said in a tone of absoluteness. “Chiaki, I’ll be frank with you - I wasn’t the one that picks Fuyusawa for the new Kao Council. Because honestly - I cannot stand his 'high and mighty' attitude and the way he simply disregards people who he deems unworthy of his attention only serves to annoy me. However, it seems his competency at handling administrative work and responsible disposition had made Sazanami susceptible to the idea of making him a fellow member of the new council. Hence, I had grudgingly allowed him into the Kao Council. Now, let it be known that I do not wish to see a repeat of any of those students protests event from his time as the vice-president to the student council back in the middle school era to take place in the high school division of the Ayanagi Academy, ever. Have I made myself clear?” 

Chiaki Takafumi said nothing but sighed inwardly with resignation as he nodded in response to the bespectacled senior’s words. “I will try to keep him under control.” 

“Trying isn’t good enough, make sure you rein him in.” Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response, before dismissing Chiaki Takafumi from his office to join Ootori Itsuki in the office down the hall from him, instead. 

[Hiragi-senpai...expected me to keep Ryo under control, does this mean what I think it does? Is Hiragi-senpai thinking of appointing me as the vice-head instead of Ryo? Oh boy...Ryo would no doubt flip if this happens to be true. He is after all, annoyed enough that the role of the head figure for the Kao Council went to Shiki instead of him. And if the position of vice-head was given to me now...] Chiaki Takafumi had his mind deep in his own thoughts as he headed towards the direction of the private office of Ootori Itsuki – the infamous oddball, and yet the present vice-head for the Kao Council. 

Upon arriving outside the door that leads to the inside of the office which belongs to Ootori Itsuki, Chiaki Takafumi shakes his head to rid himself of the unnecessary thought before raising his fist to the door and knocked against it. 

“Come in.” Ootori Itsuki responded, without looking up from his laptop screen. 

"Good morning, Ootori-senpai. Hiragi-senpai has sent me over to assist you for the day." Chiaki Takafumi said, upon his entry into the office space of the infamous weirdo of the school - Ootori Itsuki. 

“Ah… good, see that pile of paperwork on the coffee table? Please sort through them and have them separate out neatly into three stacks. Once the sorting is completed, proceed on with the filing - the files are all in the cabinets. Let me know if you need new empty files or dividers.” Ootori instructed, deciding to let Chiaki helps him with his overdue task of filing work. 

Chiaki Takafumi sweat-dropped at the mountain heaps of paperwork that sat on the coffee table, waiting for him to sort through and inwardly wonders just where on earth did the senior stash them away before. Seeing as - the last time he came by this office, these stacks of documents were nowhere in sight. 

"Erm... everything on the coffee table needs to be sort?" Chiaki asks to double clarify when he noticed an entire pile of students' feedback forms that are practically empty sitting on the left side of the coffee table. 

“...My apologies, just the pile on the right side of the coffee table would do.” Ootori flicked his glance over to the pile of documents on the left side of the coffee table before reaching for the landline phone situated by the corner of his work desk and dialed an extension number to connect to the office of his green-haired friend. 

“Yuzuriha, you had a stack of students’ feedback form sitting on the coffee table in my office. Kindly come by and picked them up, before you forgot and decide to print more of them.” Ootori Itsuki said into the phone receiver before ending the call. 

“Ootori-kun, pardon my intrusion. I’m here to pick up the students’ feedback forms.” Five minutes later, Yuzuriha Christian Lion pops his head into the office without knocking and announced, startling Chiaki Takafumi from his task of sorting documents. 

“Yuzuriha-senpai.” The teen with gray hair hurried to greet, just as the green-haired member of the Kao Council entered the room in his usual flamboyant behavior. 

"Chiaki-kun, good morning. I certainly hoped you could finish up the filing by today because knowing Ootori-kun's procrastinating nature - he would never get it done until about one week before graduation." Yuzuriha smiled as he addressed Chiaki Takafumi, before lamenting a bit about his friend's tendency to procrastinate. 

“Yuzuriha, I thought you are here for those feedback forms of yours? Speaking of, why are those forms in my office anyway?” Ootori asks, as his friend went over to the coffee table in his office to retrieve the stack of feedback forms that obviously should belong in Yuzuriha’s office as opposed to his office. 

“Erm…I think I may have accidentally left them here on Saturday when we did the debrief meeting here?” Yuzuriha responded, with an innocent look on his face. 

"I see… now hurry up and leave with those forms of yours, the sooner you leave, the better for Chiaki-kun to focus on the task of sorting through that paperwork. And seriously, your presence can be quite distracting." Ootori said as he made a move to shoo his flamboyant friend out of the office and into the hallway. 

“Why~ Ootori-kun, you don’t love me anymore?” Yuzuriha feigned a hurt look on his face as he wailed dramatically at the teen with purplish-white hair outside the office that belongs to Ootori Itsuki. 

“...Yuzu-chan, we may be always fooling around with one another but I am quite certain I have never look at you the way I would look at my beloved Yuuta-kun. So, kindly avoid sprouting such nonsensical words.” Ootori Itsuki said, regarding his green-haired friend with a serious look in his eyes. 

“Erm…did I come at an inopportune time?” Just then, the voice of Hoshitani Yuuta sounded a few steps away from the dramatic duo. 

“Yuu-chan~~~ You have to believe me; I have never dated Yuzu-chan before!” Ootori Itsuki immediately went towards his beau, and promptly declared his innocence with a look of desperation in his eyes. 

“Oui! We are just messing around, I swear!” Yuzuriha hurried to add, the last thing he wants is to end up the cause of his best friend’s first lover’s spat over something that has never occurred before. Ootori would be really mad at him if something like this were to occur. 

"... Itsuki-senpai, I'm not so gullible. Of course, I know that was just Yuzu-senpai fooling around with you." Yuuta took one look at the apologetic Yuzuriha Christian Lion, and then at his near-panicking boyfriend could not help but sigh aloud in response. 

Once Yuzuriha heaved a sigh of relief and hurried to leave for his own office with the stack of feedback forms in hand, Ootori Itsuki turns his eyes back onto his beau and felt it in him to ask again. “So, we’re okay?” 

"...Yes, we're okay. I'm not going to dump you over a word of jest coming from Yuzuriha-senpai. Now, go on and head back to your work." Yuuta shakes his head at his boyfriend's clingy act but obliged just the same for another few minutes before making an attempt to remove himself from his boyfriend's embrace. Seriously, the last thing Yuuta needs now is to have some members of the new Kao Council chancing upon them in an embrace out in the hallway of the Kao Council building. 

“Oh... okay then, speaking of – what brought you over?” Ootori then thought to ask, since Yuuta has been refraining from swinging by the Kao Council building unless absolutely necessary these days. 

“Submission of the graduating ceremony performance application form, can I leave it with you or do I need to bring it over to Sazanami-senpai's office?” Yuuta asks, figuring he might as well submit the form first. 

“Ah... have you boys decided what to do for the performance, already?” Ootori Itsuki asks, sounding curious. 

“Somewhat... but I’m not telling what we are doing though, where’s the surprise if I let it slip to you now?” Yuuta smirked in response, before turning around and made a move to leave the Kao Council building. 

Glancing back down on the application form, Ootori noted the performance title being listed as song performance and that’s all there is to it. There is no further description in the application form, nor does it have any request for the use of special equipment like Team Akatsuki’s does. So likely, his boys are still contemplating which song to do or they are going to come up with the prop for the performance themselves. Oh well... he would just have to wait to find out on the graduation day, himself then. 

During the period whereby Ootori Itsuki was conversing with his beau – Hoshitani Yuuta, his office door has been closed off by Chiaki Takafumi to regain some peace and quiet and partly to block out any possible embarrassing view. So, when Ootori Itsuki went back into the office – he was hardly surprised to find that the teen had more or less completed the sorting procedure and is now moving on to the actual filing tasks. 

“Ootori-senpai, may I enter?” Just then, a knock sounded outside the door followed by the voice of one Kasugano Shion. 

“You may enter.” Ootori Itsuki calls out in a jovial tone of voice, pretty much in a good mood due to his earlier encounter with his beau in the hallway. The short moment of embrace was enough to keep his motivation going for the next half of the day while working on that dreadful and tedious paperwork which he hates but has to do because his younger brother has got no time for them at present. 

Soon, the door opens up to admit the entrance of the pink-haired second-year student - Kasugano Shion, who is currently under the mentoring of Akatsuki Kyoji. 

"Akatsuki-senpai asks for you to assist with the review of the budget estimate for the graduating ceremony event," Kasugano said, handing the clipboard that held the printout of the budget estimate plan which his mentoring senior had prepared for the event. 

“... Noted, you may leave it on my desk. I will look through it shortly, and return it to him by lunchtime.” Ootori said in response, biting back on his spontaneous reply to have the budget estimate send towards his younger sibling out of habit. 

“Kasugano, has Fuyusawa went by the office of Akatsuki-senpai yet?” Chiaki asks before the pink-haired teen could turn and leave the office of Ootori Itsuki. 

If it had been in the office of anyone else, Chiaki probably wouldn't have attempted to strike a conversation up with his friend during working hours. However, since it is Ootori Itsuki's office - the gray-haired teen didn't think twice to strike up a conversation with Kasugano concerning his childhood friend's apology trip around the Kao Council building. 

"Yes, his entry into the office of Akatsuki-senpai was the reason why I was sent over to deliver the budget estimate plan to Ootori-senpai," Kasugano responded with a shrug. 

"..." Ootori who was discreetly listening in to the conversation between the two teens from his corner of the room had to bite his tongue to prevent snorting aloud. 

It's quite obvious why Akatsuki would opt to send Kasugano away from his office with a budget estimate plan for his review when it's one month early from the stipulated deadline. Most likely, his orange-haired teammate is chewing into Fuyusawa's attitude problem now… after all, Akatsuki has always taken issues with his procrastinating attitudes when it comes down to paperwork. Of course, Fuyusawa's attitude problems lie in other aspects but with Akatsuki's personality - there is no way, the orange-head would not chew out the aqua-marine haired teen when such a perfect opportunity has presented itself to them. 

Meanwhile, Fuyusawa Ryo decides to leave the apology meant for Ootori Itsuki for the last because he didn’t trust himself to turn the apology session into another nit-picking session on the senior’s flaws. Nevertheless, he wasn’t quite expecting to receive a tongue-lashing from Akatsuki Kyoji with regards to his Smart Alec behavior over the events of the last week. Fuyusawa’s only saving grace was that the orange-haired senior had sent his fellow classmate and future teammate out of the office before tearing into him with harsh words. 

“Fuyusawa-kun, apology accepted but let me also be frank with you - your current snobby attitude would not endear anyone to you. More-so, when you try to be a Smart Alec. Last but not least, stop trying to appeal your capabilities to Hiragi already. The decision to appoint Shiki Toma as the head figure for the new Kao Council is final, whatever things you are trying to do now isn’t going to change that fact. Please don’t disappoint Sazanami who decides to nominate you into the council despite the deterrence efforts from Hiragi and Ootori, combined.” Akatsuki Kyoji said, his tone deadly calm but definitely wasn’t one of friendliness. 

The reason why Akatsuki wasn't hissing and spitting mad, was that he knew for someone like Fuyusawa who appears to respect Hiragi most out of them all - the number-one blow to the teen's ego would be to flat-out inform the teen that it wasn't Hiragi that supported his nomination into the new Kao Council. In fact, if anything - Hiragi had tried to deter the nomination of Fuyusawa into the council. Hopefully, this would serve as a wake-up call for Fuyusawa to 'right' that disastrous attitude of his to look down upon people in general. 

Since Ootori's office was the last stop for Fuyusawa's apology trip, and because Fuyusawa's mind was still reeling from the knowledge that Hiragi Tsubasa hasn't wanted him on the new Kao Council - the words of apology slip easily through the lips since the teen was doing it on auto-pilot mode. And as soon as the apology has been completed, Fuyusawa Ryo turns to leave the office without even acknowledging the sight of his childhood friend - he was complete 'out' of it. 

“...” Both Chiaki and Ootori shared a look of bewilderment among themselves, as they both wondered what on earth did Akatsuki say to the aqua-marine teen that shocked the teen this much? 

When noon approached, Ootori sends Chiaki off to take his lunch with the rest of his friends while he took the home-made lunches, he had prepared for himself and his two friends out to the veranda of the Kao Council for his own 'team-lunch' session. 

Irinatsu, Kasugano, and Chiaki shared a look among themselves as they noted the visibly distracted looking Shiki Toma, and the obviously shell-shocked figure of Fuyusawa Ryo. 

"Any idea why they look so 'out' of it?" Irinatsu asks, out of curiosity - since he was shadowing Yuzuriha Christian Lion, he has been running all over the school meeting representatives from various classes to gather feedback from the student body today. Therefore, he wasn't quite in the loop of whatever his friends have gone through over the last few hours spent in their respective mentoring seniors' office, etc. 

“Not exactly… I certainly had no idea what happen to Shiki, but I do have an inkling of why Ryo is so ‘out’ of it at present - it likely had something to do with Akatsuki-senpai in general.” Chiaki Takafumi responded after a minute of silent contemplation. 

“I see… well, anyway, they can’t remain this ‘out’ of it for the entire day so I suggest waking them up from whatever stance they are in.” Irinatsu declared, and after a moment of silent conversation with Chiaki - they decide to split up with Kasugano and Irinatsu dragging Shiki off towards the cafeteria and Chiaki dragging his childhood friend off to the rooftop of the academic block for their lunch. Of course, he also remembers to collect his friend’s lunch box before dragging his friend off to the lunch spot he had decided for them, this afternoon. 

As Fuyusawa Ryo has a tendency to stick to certain diet plans on most days than not, the aqua-marine haired teen makes it a habit to bring lunch for himself which the dormitory caretaker would prepare for him by sticking to the diet plan he provided with the caretaker. Being roommate, and a fellow childhood friend of Fuyusawa - Chiaki Takafumi, of course, knew of it and thus makes it a point to collect his friend's lunch box from the storage lockers before dragging his distracted friend towards the rooftop of the academic block for their lunch session. 

"Shiki, what on earth did Hiragi-senpai talk to you about what makes you look as though someone has taken a sledgehammer to your head?" Irinatsu asks as he snapped his fingers in front of his distracted friend, to draw the auburn-haired teen back into the living plane upon their arrival at the school's cafeteria.

Blinking once, then twice - the auburn-haired teen regains his senses to find himself shepherd into a seat at one of the round dining table available in the crowded cafeteria space. 

“Oh…Irinatsu, Shion… is it lunchtime already?” Shiki asks, sounding slightly confused. 

“Yes, it is now 12noon on the dot - which makes it the perfect lunch hour. Just what on earth was the cause behind your distraction state of mind?” Irinatsu asks out of morbid curiosity. 

"Hmm… so after you guys were instructed to report to Yuzuriha-senpai, Akatsuki-senpai, and Ootori-senpai respectively. Hiragi-senpai sat me down for a heart-to-heart session in his office." Shiki sweat-dropped as he rehashes the tale to his two friends who are regarding him with a look of concern in their eyes.

[Flashback to 2 hours earlier]

“Shiki-kun, please join me on the couch.” Hiragi Tsubasa instructed, gesturing towards the sofa couch in his office. 

"Erm... we are not going to be doing anything important today?" Shiki inquires, sounding quite curious because it seems like Hiragi-senpai simply wishes to speak with him? 

"Essentially, you boys would be given an orientation later on in the day. We are putting the actual work on hand on hold until every one of you get a clearer picture and idea of what the Kao Council deals with, before proceeding with more tasks. I would set you paperwork to sort out like Ootori did if I am as lazy as he is. Unfortunately, I'm not – so I have got no mundane filing tasks for you to do in my office. Hence, we are going to have a heart-to-heart talk this morning." Hiragi commented with a wry smile playing on his lips.

“Eh...? A heart-to-heart?” Shiki blinked, sounding quite stunned to hear of such terms coming out from the lips of the usually stern bespectacled head figure of the present Kao Council. 

"Yes, apparently Ootori has raised some concerns he has noticed over the weekend. Also, he has expressed concerns about the possibility of Fuyusawa undermining your authority if things aren't handled properly, to begin with." Hiragi responded, informing the auburn-haired teen of the fact that he had spoken to Ootori Itsuki over the weekend despite not being in the office on Saturday. 

“Oh...” Shiki Toma mouthed, as he recalled the talk he had with the purplish-white haired senior last Saturday that left him with a lot of things to think about.

“So, care to tell me how do you envision the future Kao Council to be? What do you wish to achieve during your reign as the king to the throne? What kind of roles do you wish your subjects or in this case, your friends to play in the future council?” Hiragi prompted, he could see that the auburn-haired teen has quite a lot of things on the mind but isn’t quite sure how to go about relaying them. Hence, he decides to ask a few questions to help the process along. 

“...My initial thought was to create a council whereby each and every one of us is a flower of its own, as opposed to being a petal of a single flower. Now though, I’m not so sure if that’s really ideal...” Shiki responded, but then again, he didn’t quite know what he was agreeing to when he first decided to become a member of the new Kao Council. Heck, he wasn’t even expecting the amount of paperwork involved for the head figure of the Kao Council until he had seen for himself how busy Hiragi-senpai seems to be with his own eyes. 

"If you thought what you see me does daily now is a nightmare, the real nightmare will only begin for you if you stick by your original plan to handle all the administration bureau work by yourself. What you see me does today is already a result of after delegating tasks out to my fellow teammates." Hiragi deadpan in response. 

“...” Shiki gaped, as he felt his mind boggled over the idea of a mountain heap of paperwork in front of his eyes. 

"Hence, I stress – it is very important to delegate the task out to everyone in the council. Also, another thing to note is to have proper time management skills. Maintaining a healthy living of work-life balance is important, one do not barricade himself behind closed doors to work endlessly on the amount of work that never seems to end. Do you know how much paperwork each and every one of us has to deal with, daily? Still, do you see any of us sacrificing sleeping time, eating time or even for some, dating time to deal with those administrative work?" Hiragi questions, as he glances over to the auburn-haired teen for a reply. 

In response, Shiki Toma could only shake his head to indicate that he has never seen any of the seniors burning themselves out over those tedious administrative work. In fact, sometimes he found himself wondering how on earth those seniors could still find time to loiter around the school as though they have got nothing better to do. "If every one of you has a mountain of paperwork to deal with, how is it that Yuzuriha-senpai could still go around the school checking on those roses he adores? And then there's Ootori-senpai, who just seems so free to go about the academy grounds flaunting his interest in Hoshitani..." 

"Yuzuriha is the student's coordinator, as such, he tends to go around the school more often than most as compared to the rest of us. He set himself a daily to-do list in the office, and whenever work arrived on his table... he would segregate them out into the urgent pile and the not so urgent pile. Only after segregating out his paperwork would he get down to the actual work, he would essentially put his focus on the urgent work before going through the not so urgent paperwork. He would sort through them again, and for those important tasks he would handle it personally and for the not very important type of tasks – he would delegate them to the various class committee to assist. Due to his position as the student's coordinator, most of his job tends to tie-in with students' activities, anyway. Hence, delegating tasks to various class representatives is a good way to tackle his portion of the paperwork." Hiragi explains, and here he took a pause when he tried to think of how to explain Ootori's situation of not getting tie-down by paperwork. 

“Okay... and what about Ootori-senpai?” Shiki probed when Hiragi didn’t proceed to explain about how the purplish-white haired senior deals with the paperwork. 

“Ootori...he’s a king procrastinator, so the standard doesn’t apply to him. But he does keep up to his daily task of maintaining the school’s social media accounts. He’s usually the one I look for if I am unable to finish my work, and need help. Even though, I have to threaten to report him to the school director for slacking in his paperwork or use some underhand method at ensuring he will complete his assigned paperwork for the day. Albeit, he procrastinated a lot when it comes down to the filing tasks – hence if you try to find anything in the archives and fail to locate them – it's best that you go directly to his office and dug through those abandoned pile of paperwork that sits somewhere in a cabinet or on a corner of his desk.” Eventually, this was all Hiragi could say in response to the reason why his elder sibling never seems busy at all to the outsider's viewpoint. 

Shiki cough twice to keep the laughter that bubbles up in his throat from spilling forth, okay – so the mystery of how Team Ootori’s ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ got screened online and the link shared over the school’s social media website and student forum is solved. Considering it was Ootori-senpai that is mainly in charge of the daily updating of the school’s social media account, it’s no wonder why the performance was live-streamed online under the account of Ayanagi Academy on MOTUBE. 

"Well, coming back onto the topic of time-management. Ootori aside, both Sazanami and Yuzuriha make it a point to never bring work home with them and neither of them will work on Sundays. To them, Sunday is a day of rest and a time to be with their family, especially for Sazanami. Yuzuriha tends to spend his off day calling up his friends in France, so he tends to sleep his day away. Personally, I'm not quite certain what Akatsuki did on his off-day but I'm certain he doesn't bring the office work home with him too. Ootori, on the other hand, may end up burning his Sunday on completing his overdue paperwork if he procrastinated a little too much during the weekdays and isn't able to clear off his desk by Saturday." Hiragi didn't talk about himself, because he tends to not have off-days. If he isn't dealing with the Kao Council related paperwork, he's involved in some extra tasks assigned to him by his grandfather that's related to the Ayanagi Academy, in one way or another. 

Even then, Hiragi doesn't spend his entire day working away. Between routine messages from his elder sibling who either lament something to him, or just trying to mess with him in general and his other friends who has recently revived the group chat of the once-abandoned 'Team Tsukigami' that has been recently renamed as the Kao Council group chat... his day never seems to be flooded by paperwork anymore. The group chat serves as a good point of distraction for him, especially when he scanned through those ridiculous emoji focus chats between his elder brother and Yuzuriha; he would end up laughing from time to time. 

Of course, sometimes he would be asked to attend those routine dinners meet-up suggested by either one of the members, but usually, his elder brother is the one that calls for the dinner session. Still, these dinner sessions are a good way for him to unwind since they don't just focus on speaking about issues concerning the Kao Council and school in general. Sometimes, they talk about mundane things they encountered in their daily lives, or just use the time to gossip. Although, it is usually Yuzuriha or his brother that kick-start the gossiping talk among them he had to admit he was part of the closet gossip team. 

"I see... to be honest, I'm never good at managing my time," Shiki responded, somewhat embarrassedly.

"Well... if you are bad at stopping to rest, eat or sleep – then someone else would have to intervene to prevent you from overworking," Hiragi commented in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

Shiki sweat-dropped, before deciding to change the topic of conversation towards his plan of humbling down his prideful friend. “Right, erm... Hiragi-senpai... I was wondering if it’s possible to trouble your team to help me arrange a team-building activity for us?” 

“Team-building activity? I thought the group of you has been friends for some time already?” Hiragi Tsubasa raised an eyebrow questioningly as he asks. 

"True... but I'm not sure if you'd noticed, there are some underlying tension between Ryo and Shion? I'll be frank, Shion basically can't stand Ryo at all – he has been curbing his urge to bash Ryo up due to my presence. Thus far, nothing serious has happened but if Ryo still doesn't change his tune about how he dealt with things. I'm afraid sooner or later, Shion will snap." Shiki responded, sounding quite helpless when he speaks of the underlying tension between his two friends – Fuyusawa Ryo, and Kasugano Shion. 

“Okay... but what has a team-building activity got to do with humbling down Fuyusawa?” Hiragi asks, sounding intrigued by Shiki’s words. 

"Ah... my roommate suggests for us to beat Ryo in something he's weak in, and Chiaki said Ryo's not good at stand-up comedy. So, we decide to sign up for a comedy night event and do a Manzai performance." Shiki grinned as he retrieved the leaflet about the comedy night event out from the inner coat pocket of his school uniform and hand it over for the bespectacled senior's perusal. 

"Interesting - hmm... this weekend, I will bring it up to my team for a discussion during lunch later. Although, I have to ask though... what if your tactic to humble down Fuyusawa failed? Are you still going to go ahead with the co-leading arrangement with Fuyusawa? Personally, I'll be honest with you – I didn't really want to allow Fuyusawa in the council, but Sazanami insisted on picking Fuyusawa as his successor. It was only then that I finally grudgingly submitted Fuyusawa's name to the school board for approval. I had worked with Fuyusawa back in the middle-school division, and it is very hard for me to overlook his snobby attitude. While it is true that I like individuals with a responsible disposition, but I certainly dislike people who look down on people without a valid supporting reason. Unfortunately, Fuyusawa happens to fall under this particular category." Hiragi decides to forewarn Shiki because there is just no way, he is going to allow Fuyusawa to co-lead the council with Shiki. 

Having worked with Fuyusawa before, Hiragi kind of knows the kind of vision Fuyusawa has for the school and it's definitely something that goes against what the auburn-haired teen was hoping for, and likewise what his brother and he ultimately wishes to see in Ayanagi Academy.

Because while the auburn-haired teen wishes to create an environment that is fair and just for anyone who wishes to perform to get a chance and opportunity to do so, Fuyusawa only wanted the best performers to be allowed to stand on the stage. So, if Shiki decides to co-lead the council, and choose to deal mainly with the school board and leaving Fuyusawa free rein to deal with the students – chances are a boycotting of the Kao Council situation may arise within the student's population. 

Hiragi knows this because, while Fuyusawa has a clean track record from his middle school days. He had been the main cause of several rounds of students' unrest cases. First, there was the proposal he brought up to disband CCA groups that has less than five members so the school could use their activity rooms for other more important uses - such as setting up a new computer lab, etc. This proposal immediately causes some unrest among the student's population, and it took a lot of effort to maintain peace. Eventually, the agreement of keeping these affected CCA group intact by downsizing them to a smaller club-rooms for their activity was established while the school regains the bigger size club rooms which these clubs were originally using. 

Next, Fuyusawa proposed to halve the budget funding for CCA groups that have not been achieving or keeping up with the award-winning results for over 10 years since its' establishment. Needless to say, this resulted in a lot of backlash from the CCA groups and half of the older generation of the teaching faculty. This time, it ended up involving the school's deputy director to intervene before the entire fiasco gets out of hand. As such, his 'father' ended up giving him a tongue lashing for the first time since his adoption into the Hiragi family. Following this, his grandfather - Hiragi Sougen, signed him up for a crash-course in some external agencies on a special training course by the name of 'People Management Skills'. 

Thankfully, after that fiasco that is only resolved following the intervention of the school's deputy director - there have been no more proposals brought forth by Fuyusawa Ryo, up until Hiragi's graduation from the middle school division. Of course, having had enough of those shit from Fuyusawa - Hiragi never made it a point to investigate and look through what other 'accomplishments' the aqua-marine haired teen has been up to in the middle school division until Sazanami decides to nominate Fuyusawa as his successor. Only then, Hiragi finally made it a point to dig out Fuyusawa's record from the middle school division to have a good look at it. 

Fuyusawa Ryo has a very pretty record from his time served as the student council's president, there have been no protests from the student population while he reigned as the president to the student's council. Because namely, the task of dealing with the class and clubs representatives lies in the vice-president and not the president. Since Fuyusawa has no need to deal with these students - any issues that occur during these meetings wouldn't have escalated down to the scale of a near riot, because Chiaki is around to deal with these issues. 

Therefore, it goes without saying that neither Hiragi Tsubasa nor his 'father' has a good impression of Fuyusawa Ryo. Henceforth, Hiragi Tsubasa was completely not surprised when he heard that the open rehearsal performance of class 2-MS during the school's open house event has been canceled and his 'father' wanted the graduating class of 3-MS to handle the performance during the open house event instead. While his elder brother didn't exactly reveal the reasons why the performance for 2-MS was switched over to 3-MS so suddenly, Ootori had let it slipped of the fact that the deputy director had swing by to take a look at the rehearsal session if the class 2-MS. Seeing as Fuyusawa's attitude didn't change much, and with his 'father' involved in that case back in the middle school era - there is a very high chance of his 'father' recalling the past event and got annoyed all over again. 

“...Well, if the activity fails to yield any positive change in Ryo... then I guess, I’ll just have to amend my plan and adapt to the changes made accordingly. As for the co-leader, I will leave it up to your team’s decision because that’s the only way Ryo would suck it in and deals with it.” Shiki eventually said, in a low tone of voice that hints at his depressing state of mind. 

"Alright, I guess it's about lunchtime now. I shall let you go, for now, enjoy your lunchtime with your friends. Meanwhile, I will discuss with my fellow teammates about facilitating a team-building activity for your team." Hiragi said with a smile as he flicked his eyes down to the leaflet, he had on his hands that Shiki had handed to him earlier. 

[End of Flashback]

As Shiki ended his rehashing of the heart-to-heart session, he had with Hiragi Tsubasa in the office of the bespectacled senior earlier, Kasugano Shion sighed aloud as he commented. “Is today a special day? Why is it that nearly every mentoring senior seems to have it in mind to hold a heart-to-heart session?” 

“Huh? You were also given a heart-to-heart by Akatsuki-senpai?” Irinatsu blinked, finding it hard to believe his ears. 

“Okay... well, maybe not exactly a heart-to-heart but more of a tongue-lashing episode? Akatsuki-senpai has berated me repeatedly on my tendency to withhold opinions, not speaking up enough, and not confident enough to voice my thoughts across. Further on, my habit of glancing at Shiki for guidance was noticed by Akatsuki-senpai, addressed and later brought up for a discussion.” Kasugano Shion responded, his cheeks slightly tainted pink as he relayed his morning experience to his two friends. 

"Haha... I guess I'm the only one that escaped unscathed for now?" Irinatsu laughs gleefully for a second, before sobering up as he turned towards Shiki. There has been something he has been meaning to speak to his friend about but wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject but since Hiragi-senpai has already brought the topic up for discussion – he might as well speak of it with his auburn-haired friend too. 

So, the dark-skin blond teen - Irinatsu Masashi, set his chopsticks down by the side of his food tray and said to his friend. "Hiragi-senpai is right, you know? About the task delegation thing…remember last Saturday when we were in Ootori-senpai's office and he first gave you a heap of documents to sort through which he later retracted and decides to set us both to assist him to call up suppliers asking for a quote instead?" 

“Yes… what about it?” Shiki blinked in confusion, as he asks Irinatsu back in return. 

“That heap of documents serve as a test to your reaction, Ootori-senpai meant to test if you would delegate or enlists someone else to help you out with the sorting. However, your response was quite disappointing it seems hence he decides to retract the documents and let us do something else instead.” Irinatsu then said, enlightening his friend on the bit of information he found out earlier this morning through a conversation with Yuzuriha Christian Lion. 

“...How did you know of this?” Shiki asks, sounding confused while Kasugano also shifted his own curious eyes upon his roommate for an explanation. 

"Yuzuriha-senpai accidentally let it slips this morning while engaging me in conversation," Irinatsu said, shrugging as he resumes the task of eating his own lunch. 

“I see… speaking of, I’d better go get myself something to eat before the lunch hour is up.” Shiki then said, suddenly remember that he has yet to buy his lunch for the day. 

"Shiki, make sure it's actual food and not energy bars." Kasugano reminded it seems Shiki has the habit of buying energy bars and eats them as lunch from time to time due to his laziness to queue for actual food. 

"Yes, no energy bars for lunch. That isn't exactly the proper lunch menu - or I might just volunteer you as regular long-term guinea pigs for Ootori-senpai's home-made lunch. Even though, his food is just considered an edible level… and is still nowhere near tasty but at least, it's actual food in a sense." Irinatsu deadpan in response. 

Shiki sweat-dropped in response, while Kasugano took the opportunity of Shiki heading off to buy lunch to inquire Irinatsu. “How did you know Ootori-senpai is looking for guinea pigs to taste his self-prepared food?” 

"Well duh... I overheard Hoshitani speaking to Nayuki about it this morning before leaving the dorm. Apparently, Ootori-senpai is looking for guinea pigs to help him out as tasters of his cooking class products within the Kao Council. Technically, we count as potential guinea pigs materials too." Irinatsu shrugged his response as he finished up the last bite of his food. 

Shiki Toma stood in front of the vending machine for food coupons and hesitated for a second, eventually, he decided to heed his friends' advice and get actual food for his lunch. He is quite certain Kasugano would not be happy if he opts to buy energy bars instead of actual food this time, and if he didn't want Shion to follow him everywhere he goes - it would be better for him to buy some actual food for himself. Still, looking at the long queue kind of turns him off… just when he was debating what to do, he spotted a new vending machine that sells bread and buns. 

Immediately, Shiki's eyes brighten - if he bought buns and bread, that would count as proper food substances right? Seeing as fast food is also made of bread and buns, and so, Shiki ended up buying 2 rolls of strawberry bread rolls and 2 rolls of chocolate bread rolls before buying himself a bottle of green tea to go along with the bread from the drinks vending machine. With his arms loaded full of bread rolls and the bottle of green tea, Shiki Toma headed back towards the table where his two friends sat waiting for his return. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entire chapter full of Kao Council, although I made it a point to have Yuuta pops in for a short while - so some little moments of OtoHoshi. So, Shiki and Hiragi have a heart-to-heart… and I also let Akatsuki give the winter boy a blow to the ego, I hope the information that Hiragi didn’t pick him, Sazanami did would wake Fuyusawa up a little. 
> 
> And I sort of created the reason why Hiragi didn't want to pick Fuyusawa for the council too ^^;; so, Chiaki used to clean up all kinds of shit for Fuyusawa back when they were in the middle-school student's council. Since Fuyusawa snobby attitude can really piss people off, nobody would feel happy if they are always subjected to the vibe and feel that they are constantly treated as a second-class citizens.


	58. The Winter Boy Problem, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of everything lump into one.   
The first part comprises of the Kao Council, both S1 and S3...  
Chiaki and Nayuki finally interact with one another - in the dorm's open kitchen [where Nayuki practically rule, since he's always in there :P]  
A lot of message chat in this chapter :P  
Ending the chapter with the usual OtoHoshi message chat XD

The rest of the day passes by uneventfully, perhaps Akatsuki's words really managed to pierce through Fuyusawa's thick skull to a certain extent or his ego was too bruised for him to react. Either way, the afternoon orientation program was smoothly executed. The five teens were each handed a slim copy of the guidelines to the duties and responsibilities of the Kao Council; with the position listed and each individual's responsibilities high-lighted for a better understanding. 

Hiragi was the one that conducted the orientation program, and if he was surprised by the lack of comments coming from the frosty teen - he didn't show them. Perhaps, Fuyusawa had realized the cause for them to be given this orientation crash-course program was due to his Smart Alec behavior the week before; and hence the reason why he was able to sit still and hold his tongue for the entire afternoon. Nonetheless, Hiragi hardly cares for the reason why Fuyusawa was so cooperative that particular afternoon. 

"I'm surprised the frosty boy didn't protest over the idea of spending the afternoon going through the orientation program instead of doing some actual work," Ootori commented once the orientation program came to an end, and the five teens have been dismissed for the day, leaving the members of the present Kao Council alone in the meeting room to pack up for the day. 

“Who knows? Perhaps he caught on to the underlying fact that this program was organized and executed due to his Smart Alec behavior the previous week? I mean, he did go around apologizing to us over his brazen behavior last week - right?” Yuzuriha mused aloud casually before zeroing his eyes upon Ootori with a childish pout on his lips. 

“Ootori-kun, that Napolitan pasta this afternoon you offered us from your ‘extra’ lunch box - that was your attempt to use us as a guinea pig, isn’t it?! That’s so bad of you…” Yuzuriha pouted as he commented, while Akatsuki blinked and stared at Ootori incredulously. 

"Wait… you mean that pasta was made by him?!" Akatsuki said as he gestured at the smug-looking teen with purplish-white hair looking completely gobsmack. 

“Well, yes… albeit, I only found this out when I overheard Irinatsu’s comment of Ootori looking for guinea pigs to test-try his food among the Kao Council to Kasugano when I drop by the school cafeteria to grab a sandwich before attending to some issues that came up among the students of class 3C. And then, when I scrolled through his Instagram account during a toilet break and found out that the first dish, he’d learn to prepare from his cooking class with his mom is the Napolitan pasta. I kind of put the pieces together.” Yuzuriha responded, puffing up his chest in a smug manner. 

“...Akatsuki, there isn’t a need for you to look so horror-struck. At least, my food didn’t give you any food poisoning - isn’t it? My mom did make sure the end product is edible, before allowing me to practice it throughout the week and eat them for lunch.” Ootori Itsuki grinned as he proclaimed. 

“Are you telling me you intend to have Napolitan pasta for lunch every day until your mom came by to teach you a new dish over the weekend?” Hiragi raised his eyebrow up questioningly, somehow, he doubted his brother would be able to stick by that diet plan. 

Ootori gasped in mock-horror as he turns towards his younger sibling and responded, “Of course not, I am not one who could stick to the same lunch menu daily. Nope, it’s just going to be once every two days. I need to alternate the Napolitan pasta with garlic bread, so tomorrow I’ll prepare the garlic bread to go along with some main dish from the school cafeteria. Hmm... maybe I’ll go with the curry from the Asian fusion stall or I could give the soup dish from the western food stall a try.” 

“Ah... that makes more sense.” Hiragi nodded to himself as he heard his elder sibling response. 

"Wait… Akatsuki, don't tell me you ate everything that Ootori offered to you during lunch?" Yuzuriha blinked in surprise, seeing as he had left the veranda where their team is having lunch earlier due to some personal affairs to take care of - he didn't know that Akatsuki ended up finishing the entire portion of the Napolitan pasta offered by Ootori after he left the site. 

“Of course, it isn’t wise to waste food. Besides, it wasn’t as though it can’t be eaten - albeit it tastes saltier than usual but that is nothing a good pitcher of water can’t resolve. So, I decide to finish them off.” Akatsuki shrugged his response, although now that he knew the pasta wasn’t purchased from some new vendor but a product that came straight from the wok of Ootori - he was a little disturbed by how trusting he was with Ootori’s offered food. 

“Why~ you are such a good person, food wastage is not good as Nayuki always says. Now, Akatsuki... would you be inclined to give the garlic bread tomorrow a try too? No worry, the garlic bread is made from the French bread purchase from the bakery section in the supermarket. I’m just enhancing it with a little garlic flavor and heat it up a bit in the oven.” Ootori then hurried to make an attempt at ‘talking’ his friend into agreeing to be his long-term guinea pig for his home-made food. 

Sazanami snorted in response over the interaction between Ootori Itsuki and Akatsuki Kyoji, before steering the topic of conversation back to the winter boy - Fuyusawa Ryo’s unnaturally cooperative behavior earlier during the orientation program event. 

“So, Akatsuki – what did you tell Fuyusawa that makes him so docile today?” Sazanami inquires, although he was slightly weird-out by the sudden change in Fuyusawa’s behavior this morning. He can’t say he’s not happy about it. 

"Oh... nothing much, I just outright inform him that he can stop trying to 'charm' his way around Hiragi because neither of us is impressed by his snobby attitude. Of course, I may have also informed him that Hiragi didn't want him on the council at first and that it was you who voted him in. So, perhaps – his docile behavior has something to do with his ego being bruised at last?" Akatsuki shrugged his comment easily enough, while Ootori snorted upon hearing Akatsuki's words.

“I knew it... that’s why you sent Kasugano out to deliver that budget estimate plan to me. You are just saving the winter boy some face while chewing into his attitude problem, I knew you wouldn’t pass up such a brilliant opportunity.” Ootori declared with a look of triumph. 

"Either way, Shiki brought up the idea of having us arranging and facilitating a team-building activity for his team," Hiragi said then, bringing out the leaflet on the comedy night event that would be taking place on this coming Saturday evening at the coffee house named – Studio Cafe. 

“Oh... comedy night event, this looks fun... what are they planning to do?” Ootori asks as he took the leaflet from his younger brother to have a closer look at the details. 

"Manzai performance it seems, they already have a plan in mind – they want to best Fuyusawa at something, hopefully, this way it will help to humble Fuyusawa down enough to actually listen when they have got something to say. However, to prevent Fuyusawa from shooting down the idea – Shiki is proposing to have us facilitate the activity instead. Now, does any of you want to take up the role of being the facilitator?" Hiragi asks, leaving his elder brother out of the task since he knew his brother would likely be entrapped in the task of his playwright creation project to be involved in this event. 

“Interesting as it is, unfortunately, I won’t be able to help with this event.” Ootori sighed in response as he handed the leaflet over to Yuzuriha who appears to be interested in the event, as well. 

"I know; hence I wasn't even contemplating involving you." Hiragi deadpan in response. 

“Hmm...? Why is Ootori unable to help with the facilitating of this event? Does he have a date on this coming Saturday with that beau of his?” Akatsuki Kyoji could not help but wonder. 

“I wish it was due to a date with my dear Yuuta-kun that I wouldn’t be able to attend the event, unfortunately, it is more because of a side-project I’m working on under direct instructions from the school director. The deadline is before Spring break, so that means it’s going to take up most of my Saturdays evenings for the next few months to come.” Ootori responded half-dramatically as he grumbled his response for all to hear. 

“I see... oh well, for the sake of your personal amusement – I'll make sure to take a video of their Manzai performance on that day.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion volunteers with a wide grin. 

"In that case, I'll look forward to your video." Ootori Itsuki grinned in response, and then they start to fool around, again much to the fond exasperation of the rest of the members. 

“Idiots… both of them are idiots.” Akatsuki muttered under his breath as he picked his stuff up and turn to leave the meeting room. 

"Sazanami-kun, I'll trust you will keep them in line during the activity?" Hiragi Tsubasa then directs his eyes upon the brown-haired member on his team and inquires. 

Sazanami blinked, before turning towards the bespectacled head and said. “I’ll keep an eye on them all.” 

"Thank you." Hiragi nodded in response, since he, like his elder sibling, wouldn't be able to turn up for the event himself. However, since Shiki is technically using the present Kao Council as a guise and facilitating for the team-building event, one of them would need to be present on-site to prevent Fuyusawa Ryo from getting suspicious. 

Private Chat between Shiki and Hiragi: 

Hiragi: Shiki-kun, about that comedy night event – feel free to proceed with the registration. Sazanami and Yuzuriha would be the facilitator for the team-building activity. Instead of springing this event on him, I suggest that you guys inform him earlier about such an event coming up and ask him to prepare for the Manzai performance. I believe the humbling plan would only work if he was given ample time for preparation but still lose to either one of you. 

Shiki: Thank you, Hiragi-senpai. Yes, we shall do as you instructed. (＝⌒▽⌒＝) 

Chat Group - Let’s knock the winter boy off the pedestal [Shiki, Chiaki, Irinatsu, Kasugano]

Irinatsu: So, Taka - why is Ryo-chin looking so shell-shocked during lunch? What happened to him during the few hours he was alone? (｡・ω・｡)?

Kasugano: Indeed, he was being exceptionally cooperative during that orientation program just now too. Usually, he would have some complaint at least for a little bit about the program being a waste of his time, etc. But today, he's being exceptionally quiet about it. (, Ծ_Ծ,)

Chiaki: ((-_-)) To put it simply, his ego took a beating today when he went to apologize to Akatsuki-senpai. 

Shiki: O_O His ego took a beating? What did Akatsuki-senpai say to him? 

Irinatsu: Hey~ Shiki, where have you been? BTW, Honjo asks if we are signing up for the comedy night event - they are down to the last few slots he says. 

Kasugano: Shiki, I hope you took a proper dinner after showering. Don’t make me go and check on the uncollected food trays in the food trolley cart that is still in the dining hall of the dorm, to see if you had really taken your dinner. :-|

Chiaki: Akatsuki-senpai basically outright told him that his snobby behavior wouldn't endear anyone to him and that he should stop trying to be a Smart-Alec while shadowing members of the present Kao Council. ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯

That, and he should get it through his thick skull that whatever he does now trying to appeal to Hiragi-senpai wouldn’t work because it is a given fact that the head position for the new Kao Council would still be Shiki at the end of the day. 

Ultimately, the killing blow to his ego is the sheer blatant fact that Hiragi-senpai personally does not wish to allow him to be a member of the new Kao Council, it was Sazanami-senpai that picks him for the job instead. 

PS: He’s still sulking at present, and I honestly had no idea if I should make an effort to snap him out of it because I quite enjoy the silence in the room, at this point in time. (`･ω´･)

Shiki: ^_^||| Shion, I did eat a proper dinner… Kei-chan drags me to join him and Haruka for dinner just now upon sighting my exit from the shower stalls in the common bathroom. 

Irinatsu - as I mentioned, I was trapped in a dinner session with the Mishima cousins earlier. Now as to your question about the comedy night event, we are most definitely signing up. Hiragi-senpai has just got back to me – he says Yuzuriha-senpai and Sazanami-senpai have agreed to be our facilitator for the team-building activity. They would announce it tomorrow afternoon when we report at the meeting room of the Kao Council, and they advise for us to give Ryo ample time to prepare for the Manzai performance because it is more likely for him to humble down when he was given time to prepare for the performance and ended up still failing then to spring it upon him and then failing. Because that way Ryo wouldn't be able to blame that he only fails due to the lack of preparation time when the activity came to an end. 

Chiaki: That does make sense. Right – so the Manzai is a two-person comedy performance. We are obviously signing Ryo up for the activity, should we list him as the funny man or straight man? Also, who should we partner him up with? 

Irinatsu: Don’t bash me for this, but I suggest Kasugano for the job. (・_・;)

Kasugano: EXCUSE ME?! (⊙ _ ◎) Do explain yourself before I barged into Honjo’s room to drag you out from within. [ ಠ Ĺ̯ ಠೃ ]

Irinatsu: Hey~ Chill... I know you have issues with Ryo-chin, but that's exactly why we must put you as Ryo-chin's partner for the Manzai performance. This is a team-building activity planned, organized and facilitated by the seniors, right? [At least, that must be the image that was given off to Ryo-chin.] So, of course, the seniors would put you with Ryo-chin together to increase the level of team-work between you two, right? (* >ω.<)

Kasugano: Geez... fine, but I would do the Straight man in the performance. Let Fuyusawa have the role of the funny man. I would love to see how he could handle the role of a 'boke'! *Face with a look of triumph Emoji*

Shiki: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Okay, so team 1 we put Shion and Ryo... and team 2? 

Irinatsu: I can be the funny man, Taka – you can take on the role of the Tsukkomi, right?

Chiaki: Yes, I can do that. 

Irinatsu: Okay, so Shiki will sit out on this – since you can literally get along with all of us with no issues. 

PS: Do you think the seniors would demo for us a performance of a Manzai so we would know what it entails? 

Chiaki: Likely yes, since we are going to inform Ryo ahead of time so he would have time to prepare somewhat for it – I expect he would request for a live demo from the seniors. 

Shiki: Indeed, but I’m sure the seniors could handle the request with no issues. Although, we have yet to see them done any Manzai performance before… ^_^|||

Irinatsu: Okay, then I’ll submit the registration list to Honjo now. Tata~ ヾ (^_^) bye-bye!! ★

Private Chat between Shiki and Chiaki

Shiki: Right… so, did Hiragi-senpai inform you that he’d vetoed the idea of having Ryo co-lead the new council with me? 

Chiaki: Yes, while he didn’t outright say it - he hinted strongly that I might be appointed as the vice-head for the new council earlier this morning. And I shudder to think about Ryo’s reaction after hearing of it. =_=|||

Shiki: Well… either way, if it is a decision made by the seniors - he would just have to suck it in and deals with it. 

Chiaki: That’s true, I’ve got to go. We will continue this chat at a later timing, Ryo’s coming out from his sulking mood. 

Shiki: Sure, we will discuss this further at a later point in time. 

"Ryo, where are you going?" Chiaki Takafumi asks when he noticed his roommate heading for the door of their dorm room. 

“Shower, and then dinner.” Fuyusawa Ryo answered in a flat tone of voice. 

"Oh… okay, do you need me to heat up your dinner for you?" Chiaki offered since it has been an hour since dinner time and due to his childhood friend aversion to the home economics class back in their middle school days, he really doubts his friend's ability to utilize the use of the microwave oven. So, as to prevent his friend from exploding the oven or something - maybe he ought to be the one heating up his friend's dinner?

“That would be very much appreciated.” Fuyusawa Ryo responded, he was going to try and do it himself but since his childhood friend had offered assistance in the task. The aqua-marine haired teen figured it would perhaps be better for his childhood friend to heat up the food for him, seeing as he might do something wrong and end up spoiling the microwave oven of the dorm kitchen since he knew nothing about how to operate the equipment. 

And so, the two of them stepped out from their shared dorm room together as one before parting ways with Fuyusawa heading for the common bathroom and Chiaki heading downstairs to the dining hall. 

Chiaki Takafumi entered the residents' use kitchen with Fuyusawa's untouched dinner tray to locate the microwave oven for the heating up of the dinner of his childhood friend when he came face to face with Nayuki Toru of Stardust. 

“Good evening, Chiaki-senpai.” Nayuki greeted as he nodded at the gray-haired senior upon meeting eyes. 

"Good evening, Nayuki-kun. You wouldn't happen to know where is the microwavable food container that is kept in this place, would you?" Chiaki Takafumi figures it wouldn't hurt to ask since the teen is always in here using this kitchen for his own team's meal preparation. 

"As a matter of fact, I do know where they are kept. They are in the bottom cabinet near the sink area." Nayuki responded, and ultimately ended up helping to locate a food container that comes with a few separate compartments so the food wouldn't end up mixing together when being transferred out from the dinner meal tray and into the microwavable container for heating. 

“Na-chan~ I’m back...” Yuuta cut himself mid-speech when he noticed his friend isn’t quite alone in the kitchen. 

"Ah, Yuuta-kun... welcome back. I'm helping Chiaki-senpai locate some microwavable and the reusable container for some food-heating task he has set himself upon. I should be done in a few minutes; you can sit and wait out there for me." Nayuki instructed his roommate and friend. 

"Oh... so, that's Chiaki-senpai." Yuuta nodded in understanding then, the name Chiaki he had heard a few times before but he has never really got to meet the teen up-close. Speaking of, the teen seems to be the guy that closed off the office door of his boyfriend earlier on in the day… perhaps, it’s now Chiaki-senpai’s turn to shadow Itsuki-senpai? - Yuuta thought to himself as he observed the gray-haired 2nd-year student with a blank expression on his face. 

“Good evening, Hoshitani-kun.” Chiaki Takafumi nodded as he greeted the boyfriend of the infamous Ootori Itsuki. 

“Good evening, Chiaki-senpai.” Yuuta smiles in response, and since Nayuki isn’t quite ready to start their study session for today – the green-eyed teen promptly decides to make use of this time to engage in a message chat with his teammates from Thrive on his mobile device. 

Private chat group of Thrive [Yuuta, Kenken, Gochin, Tsubasa-chan]

Yuuta: Okay, so I've got some time to spare now... I've decided to discuss something with you guys over the chat. ^_^

Kenken: Argh... Yuuta, why do you always have inopportune timing? I was about to hit the bars in town to find myself some pretty female companionship this evening, and then you decide to buzz for a message chat. ( ︶⌢︶ ‘)

Gochin: Yes, Ashu? What do you want to discuss? 

Tsubasa-chan: Erm... is it about Thrive’s schedule? Did you misplace your copy? If you did, I can resend you a new copy for reference. ʕ·͡ᴥ·ʔ

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Sorry, Kenken... but this is just a quick question. It would just take a jiffy, and technically you could still hit the bars in town. 

Gochin, remember what the stylish says sometime back about something doesn’t look right with my image for the new song? That’s what I wish to discuss. 

Tsubasa-chan, no need to trouble yourself with the re-sending of the schedule. I didn't misplace it, and I apologize if I had interrupted you in the middle of some other work. 

Gochin: Oh... so it's about that... I'm not sure how much help I could be, I can never quite understand the minds of those fashionistas. ^^;

Kenken: You want to give ear-pierce a try? I noticed our stylist staring at Kazuna’s new earring yesterday in deep thoughts, I think she might tell you to go and get your ear pierced the next time she sees you. 

Yuuta: O_O Ear-pierce?! Oh... okay, that’s...good to know. 

"Yuuta-kun?" Nayuki prompted when he noticed the frown marred on his friend's features while staring at the mobile device. Since Nayuki has no idea what his friend was doing on the mobile device earlier – he was naturally feeling concern over his friend's troubled expression. 

"Huh? Oh... Na-chan, you are done helping Chiaki-senpai in the kitchen already?" Yuuta looks back up to find his blond friend eyeing him with concern. 

“Well... it was just to locate a microwavable food container; how long could it take? Speaking of, what causes that frown on your face just now?” Nayuki inquires. 

“Oh... erm, I’ll tell you later back in the dorm room.” Yuuta sweat-dropped, seeing as this isn’t quite something, he could say in the common areas of the dorm. 

“I see... right, shall we get a move back to the room then. We can finish up the homework in there.” Nayuki suggested. 

“Eh? But I thought we are waiting for Kerukeru to return before starting the study session?” Yuuta asks, sounding slightly confused by his blond friend’s suggestion. 

"He can join us later; we will do it in our room instead of his room – today," Nayuki concluded, as he proceeds to drag his friend and roommate after him heading upstairs to the 2nd floor where their dorm room was situated. 

Group Chat of Team Ootori

Nayuki: Change of Study Session Venue – it would now be in Room 201 instead of Room 205.

Tengenji: *Okay hand sign* We are on our way back, see you in 30-35 minutes. 

Tsukigami: Noted. I’ll head over once I’m done downloading the homework assignment for Class 1B today from the school’s e-learning portal. 

Kuga: *Okay hand sign* 

PS: Tsukigami, remember to print a set for me. 

“...” Yuuta glances down at the official change of study session venue notification sends out by Nayuki to their group chat of Team Ootori and sweat-dropped, looks like there’s no wriggling out from explaining the reason of his frown to Nayuki before the rest of them turns up for the study session now. 

"Spill it, what is it that has you frowning just now?" Nayuki asks the moment the door leading to their shared dorm room was shut tightly to block out other residents and neighbors from prying. While the rooms of the dorm aren't exactly sound-proof, but unless loud noises were heard from within – usually people don't really pay attention to the sound coming from behind closed doors within the dorm. 

"Erm... actually, it's really nothing. I was just chatting with my teammates from Thrive just now and discussing the image of my other persona for the new song. You recall how I was mentioning about the stylist of Thrive thinking something amiss with my image when I went for the fitting last time? So, Kenken was just telling me that he spotted the stylist studying Massu the other day, specifically studying photos of Massu with his ear piercing in view. Therefore, Kenken was just saying that our stylist might decide to ask me to get an ear-pierce on my next fitting session." Yuuta responded, sweat-dropping as he cowered slightly under the intensity of Nayuki’s stern gaze.

Nevertheless, it didn't mean Yuuta couldn't resist his roommate's pressurizing look though. In actuality, if he wishes - Yuuta could very well refuse to divulge the reason behind his frowning. The only reason he decides to give up and confessed the reason for his frown to his blond friend is because he didn't want his blond friend to start to imagine ridiculous scenarios and then blow a trivial thing out of proportion. 

"Oh... okay, but why does this particular bit of information have you frowning?" Nayuki fails to understand his roommate's concerns though, so he asks. 

“I’m frowning because I am trying to decide if I should do it early as Hoshitani, or should I do it while in the persona of Ashu and later try to come up with an explanation for why Hoshitani also got an ear-pierce in the same ear as Ashu.” The green-eyed leader of Stardust deadpan in response, before turning inquiring eyes upon his blond teammate and asks. 

“And so, what was the cause behind your look of concern then? You look absolutely relieved when I told you the cause of my frowning expression... what aren’t you telling me?” Yuuta said as he zeroed in his gaze of intensity upon his blond friend, very much ready to grill his friend for details if necessary. 

“Eh? Oh... erm... well, Inumine-kun was saying Yuzuriha-senpai was heard wailing in the Kao Council building about Ootori-senpai not loving him anymore? So, I was worried that Inumine-kun told you that over a chat or something…and since you like Ootori-senpai so much, I thought you would be upset?” Nayuki blurted out with his eyes squeezing tightly shut, fearing his roommate’s reaction to the information. 

“...” Yuuta felt his mouth twitching once, then twice before he snorts aloud in response to his friend’s words. 

[Oh boy… so, Sei-chan was there in the building then?! Luckily, I decided to let Itsuki-senpai off the hook as opposed to messing with them. If Yuzuriha-senpai's random wailing remarks in a jest-like manner was broadcasted by Inumine to members of Team Hiragi, and Team Ootori alike... what would have happened if he decided to stage an argument scene right in the hallway of the Kao Council building? ] - Yuuta thought as his snort turns into a full-blown laughter episode. 

With a shake of his head, Yuuta took some time to calm his laughing fit down before plastering on a serious expression as he addressed his imaginative friend. "Na-chan, listen carefully. While it is true that Yuzuriha-senpai did wail those words aloud, he most certainly didn’t mean them. It was meant to be a jest, a joke. I was there, I chanced upon it myself – whereas Inumine only overhears it, probably from within the office of Sazanami-senpai. So, whatever you have been imagining up in your mind up until this point in time – please discard them.” 

“Oh... but then again, how are you so certain that Ootori-senpai hasn’t dated Yuzuriha-senpai before? They are so good friends, and were even roommates at one point in time...” Nayuki then thought to ask, while Yuuta just sweat-dropped in response. 

"...I think you can ask him yourself." Yuuta gave up and shifted his attention upon the class notes he had collected from the Mochizuki siblings earlier on. 

Group Chat of Foodies [Inumine, Yuzuriha, Nayuki, Hoshitani]

Nayuki: Yuzuriha-senpai, I have a question for you. (¬_¬)

Yuzuriha: ヾ (＠^∇^＠) ノ Yes, Nayuki-kun? 

Nayuki: Are you really innocent? (¬_¬)

Yuzuriha: *Confused Emoji* What do you mean? (?_?)

Nayuki: Yuuta says the wailing that took place this morning in the Kao Council about Ootori-senpai not loving you anymore is just a joke. Is it really? 

Yuzuriha: O_O ||| Of course, it’s just a joke! We are just fooling around, Ootori-kun is just a good friend of mine. We have never dated, I swear! 

PS: Who told you about that scenario that took place in the Kao Council building? I thought Hoshitani-kun is the only outsider around then?

Hoshitani: Yuzu-senpai, Sei-chan... I mean, Inumine-kun was in Sazanami-senpai's office then, with his other teammates submitting their team's application form for the graduating ceremony performance. Apparently, your wailing is loud enough to be heard by him even with Sazanami-senpai's office door closed tightly. =_=; 

PS: I apologize for the inconvenience caused, but Na-chan has a very vivid imagination that can be wild and uncontrollable at times. I figured my explanation might seem to him as blatant and blind trust in Itsuki-senpai hence I ask him to clarify the issue with either one of you - personally. It seems like he decides to confront you as opposed to Itsuki-senpai. ^_^|||

Nayuki: In my defense, Ootori-senpai is very good at dodging questions. I figured Yuzuriha-senpai is a safer choice. （ ￣￣ー￣￣ ） 

Yuzuriha: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Haha... I see... 

PS: Ootori-kun is so bad today, he made me and Akatsuki his guinea pig/food testers without informing us. (>_<)

Hoshitani: Hah... *Sweat-drop Emoji* Don’t mind me asking, but how did it go? Did you guys really eat up everything he cooked?

Nayuki: Yes, on the grading of 1 to 10 – how would Yuzuriha-senpai rate Ootori-senpai's culinary skills? 

Inumine: Ootori-senpai can cook? w(°ｏ°) w

Yuzuriha: Nah... I ate only a mouthful I think, but Akatsuki finished it all after I left. On a scale between 1-10 if I were to rate that mouthful – I would give it a 5, borderline passable. I did manage to swallow it, anything below 5 is a straight dump to the trash in my opinion.

Hoshitani: Sei-chan, Itsuki-senpai is learning how to cook at present. 

PS: Aka-senpai finishes everything? O_O What is his comment after finishing the Napolitan pasta? Did he finish it knowing it was prepared by Itsuki-senpai, or oblivious to the fact that the pasta was a homework product of Itsuki-senpai’s cooking class? 

PPS: When did you guys discover that the Napolitan pasta offered by Itsuki-senpai was of his own creation?

Yuzuriha: Yes, apparently Akatsuki thinks it's not good to waste food and since it's only saltier than normal, and could be easily fixed by downing a pitcher of plain water after – he decides to eat them all. Ootori-kun is quite happy about it and has offered to let us try his version of the garlic bread for tomorrow. 

PS: We only know about it at the end of the day, I revealed it after the orientation program for the members of the new Kao Council today. Ootori-kun didn’t say, I put the pieces together after overhearing a comment from Irinatsu-kun to Kasugano-kun about how Ootori is looking for guinea pigs to help test out his home-prepared food within the Kao Council. And after I did a quick scrolling through of Ootori’s Instagram account and finding out about the first dish he’d learn to cook under his mom’s instruction was the Napolitan - the realization then dawns on me. 

PPS: Akatsuki looks so stunned when I revealed the bit of information that makes me regret not taking a photo of it. =P 

Hoshitani: Lol~ Yes, I can quite imagine the stunned look on Aka-senpai’s face when he heard that the Napolitan pasta was prepared and cooked by Itsuki-senpai. :D 

Nayuki: I’ll have Jumonji-kun send Akatsuki-senpai some sandwiches tomorrow, to award him for his efforts made in not wasting food. ^_^ 

Hoshitani: Yuzu-senpai, kindly remind Saku-senpai to pick up the application form of Team Ootori for the graduating ceremony performance tomorrow morning from Itsuki-senpai's office. Knowing him, he had likely left it on his desk and forgotten all about passing the form over to Saku-senpai for processing. ^^; 

Yuzuriha: Sure, but why did you hand the form over to Ootori – knowing his bad habit of procrastination? You could have chosen to submit the form directly to Sazanami, isn’t it? 

Hoshitani: Unfortunately, I’m on a tight time clutch this morning. Stardust has to leave the school grounds for a 6 hours music video filming job, immediately after lunch. If you recall, when I chanced upon the two of you in the Kao Council building – the time is already 11.45am. Added in the time I spend dealing with a clingy Itsuki-senpai and factoring in the time needed for me to actually take lunch. I absolutely have no time on hand to pay a visit to Saku-senpai's office myself, and thus I did the next possible thing. I leave the team's application form with Itsuki-senpai instead. Does that answer your question, Yuzu-senpai?

Yuzuriha: Yes, it does answer my question. I would inform Sazanami to retrieve the form from Ootori-kun tomorrow morning. 

PS: 6 Hours of filming?! O_O Wow, what time did you guys end the filming then?

Hoshitani: 7pm, we arrived back at the dorm at 7.45pm after stopping by an eatery nearby for a quick dinner. At present, Kerukeru [Tengenji] is still out – he claims he needs a hot soak bath. Shuu-chan [Kuga] decides to join him on the bathhouse trip, I'm not sure which bathhouse they opt to go... so don't ask me that. Tsukigami is now holed up in his room to access the e-learning portal I believe, and speaking of which – we really do need to start doing our homework. >_< 

Yuzuriha: Oh...okay, I shall leave you boys to work on your homework in peace then. ^^;  
Shortly after ending the chat with Yuzuriha Christian Lion on the Foodie chat group created by Inumine Seishiro of Team Hiragi on the messenger app, the door of room 201 opens up to admit the remaining trio of Stardust. 

“Hey~ how’s the bathhouse trip?” Yuuta asks enthusiastically. 

“It’s fine, although it’s not a private bath but a public bathhouse. But thankfully when we went in – there still isn’t a lot of customers around so it’s not too bad. We left as soon as it became apparent that the elderly are starting to flock in.” Tengenji shrugged his reply, it was just too bad that the dorm isn't equipped with bathrooms that come with a tub due to a lack of space; all that is available in the common bathrooms are just the standard shower cubicle stalls. Otherwise, he need not resort to making use of the public bathhouse facility when he felt the need for a hot tub soak. 

“Well... technically, you guys could just make a detour to the apartment building and use the bathroom facility in the apartment unit allotted to Stardust. I’m quite certain both the master bathroom and the common bathroom in the unit comes equipped with a tub. The renovation work is nearly done, isn’t it?” Tsukigami Kaito commented then, suddenly remembering that they still have an apartment unit tucked away in that apartment building co-owned by the Daikoku Productions and Brave Entertainment.   
“...” Both Kuga Shuu and Tengenji Kakeru face-palm in response, before turning towards Tsukigami and comment in response. “Why didn’t you remind us of this little bit of information before we head off to the public bathhouse?” 

“It only just occurs to me, anyway – enough idle chit-chat. We have a lot to catch up on, the maths teacher is really a slave driver today.” Tsukigami Kaito muttered under his breath as he handed his roommate, and classmate – Kuga Shuu a stack of mathematics papers to work on. 

“Right... and where are our class assignments?” Tengenji Kakeru then asks, turning inquiring eyes on his leader – Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"Over here, thankfully, our teachers are not as hard-hearted as Class 1B. So, our homework is just half of the amount of theirs." Yuuta grinned as he handed over the assignments and classroom notes to the resident redhead of Stardust. 

"That's nice, but I think the number one reason why we don't get as much homework as those two did was probably that today's lesson is mostly practical class. Aside from English which is purely theoretical base, which we need to work on. The vocals lessons can be disregards since we would replace them over the weekends or during one of the weekdays late afternoon – whichever applies. We missed a double period of Chemistry class today, and the experiment likely would need to conduct the next time we enter the Chem lab." Tengenji Kakeru took a moment to consider their class schedules for Monday, before responding to Yuuta's comment. 

“Thank god, there’s nothing on for tomorrow so there wouldn’t be a need to arrangement make-up classes with the teacher in charge.” Yuuta took a moment to read through his personal schedule for the next day, and heaved a sigh of relief as he said. 

“Well... that’s good for you, right? You can now arrange a dinner date with your dear Ootori-senpai since Saturday dinner is not quite possible for the time being.” Tsukigami smirked, butting into the conversation with half his mind still focus on the maths question he was working upon. 

“True... hmm, that means I could also meet Tat-chan for a round of rehearsal session of the duet song we are doing tomorrow afternoon too." Yuuta mused aloud, as he hurried to scribble down the answers to the comprehension close assignment. Thankfully, there isn't a summary segment involved in today's comprehension passage homework. Otherwise, he might need a bit more time to complete them. 

"Okay, I'm done," Yuuta announced setting aside his English homework assignment as he took his science textbook out for a quick recap of the last unit content since Class 1A is due to have science class the first period tomorrow. Their science teacher has the habit of quizzing the class first thing upon starting the lesson over the content of the last unit covered. 

Private Chat between Tatsumi Rui and Hoshitani Yuuta

Yuuta: Tat-chan, I’m free tomorrow. Are you available for a round of rehearsal in the afternoon? We can do lunch together too ^_^ 

Tatsumi: Hmm... tomorrow afternoon? Sure, can we do it in the practice room of Team Hiragi? We would be working on our revamped version for the Caribbean Groove for the graduating ceremony performance segment, I could give them an hour break when you come by so we could rehearse the duet performance for a bit. You don’t mind them watching, do you? 

PS: I'm sure they wouldn't mind joining for a lunch session with your team. They do love Nayuki's food, after all. I'm quite certain both Inumine and Ugawa follow Nayuki's Instagram/Twitter account – but Ugawa was adamant about denying it. *Rolling eyes Emoji*

Yuuta: Haha~ I’ll tell Na-chan to prepare extra food for tomorrow’s lunch then. 

PS: I’m fine with them watching the duet performance – as long as they won’t record it and then upload them onto the web – I'm okay. 

Tatsumi: Rest assured, no one would dare to do that. Eigo would make sure of it. *Smiley Emoji*, so I will see you tomorrow at noon then? Over at the outside seating area of the school’s cafeteria? 

Yuuta: Yes, the outdoor seating area of the cafeteria will work for a lunch meeting. ^_^ See you tomorrow, goodnight!

Tatsumi: Goodnight! 

PS: Enjoy your routine nightly chat session with Ootori-senpai XD 

Yuuta: *Flushed Face Emoji* Mou~ Tat-chan! >_< 

Tatsumi: *Face with Tears of Joy Emoji*

Ootori Itsuki was only mid-way through his homework assignment when he heard the chime of his mobile device indicating an incoming message on his messenger app. He was half-tempted to ignore the message for the time being until he noted the sender's name being his beau, almost immediately, he snatched the phone off its' charging station and open up the message to read the content for himself. 

Yuuta: Itsuki-senpai~ Good Evening~ <3333 I hope I'm not disturbing you from your work? I heard you've been quite busy these few days, between homework and that paperwork from the Kao Council...not to forget, you still have a side project to work on. 

Itsuki: <3333 Why~ my sweet Yuuta-kun~~~ No worries, as I said before – I'll always make time for you, my dear <3333 Now, what prompts you to message me this early in the hour? It's not even 10.30pm. 

Yuuta: I just realized I had a free day tomorrow! Would you like to meet up for dinner? We could just go somewhere nearby, at Gusto perhaps? Or I could swing by your apartment with a bento from Na-chan? Let me know which do you prefer, so I could make relevant arrangements. 

PS: I heard from Yuzu-senpai that Aka-senpai finishes up the Napolitan you cooked this morning. ^_^ Oh, and Yuzu-senpai rated you a 5 when Na-chan asks for his opinion on your culinary skills. 

Itsuki: Dinner tomorrow evening? (♥/³/♥) I would love to!!! Erm… although the timing probably has to be a bit later, say around 7.30pm - is it okay? Can we also do it in my apartment? And if Nayuki wouldn't mind supplying us with dinner bento set, it would be better - otherwise, can we make do with convenience store supplied dinner? I apologized, but I'm too swamped with paperwork and homework to dine out for this week. >_<

PS: How did you suddenly end up with a free day? I thought there was initially an appointment scheduled for your Ashu persona? *Curious Emoji*

Yuuta: 7.30pm for dinner is fine *Smiley Emoji* Yes, we can do it in your apartment. I'll ask Na-chan, I don't think he would mind supplying you with dinner bento. It's fine, I know your workload is a bit heavier now than before - since you can't really procrastinate anymore with the graduation timing approach. With finals coming up, the teachers are likely to set more revision assignments for the students - so it's no wonder you ended up swamped by the flood of paperwork [left over from your past procrastination] and homework. 

PS: Well… yes, initially there's an appointment for Ashu - but it got switched with Killer King. Apparently, their original recording date wouldn't work because they have school exams - so the company decided to switch Killer King with Thrive recording date for the song instead. 

PPS: Thrive - Choukan Destiny CD would be out on 18th March 2018, likewise the same for Killer King - Phantom of Love. Since the two groups have the CD slate to release to the general public on the same day, the dates arranged for the recording time is quite near to one another as well. 

Itsuki: Oh~ so Thrive has a new CD coming out in March… but now is only January, the recording begins this early? 

Yuuta: Yes, well… sometimes Gandara Music tends to book earlier recording studio blocks. Either way, with the switch - Killer King would do their recording for their group song - Phantom of Love tomorrow on the 9th of Jan 2018. Thrive would record the song - Choukan Destiny on the 1st of Feb instead. 

PS: I’m getting an ear-pierce for the new image for Choukan Destiny, likely it will be done while I’m in the guise of Hoshitani so I won’t have to explain why I also have my ear pierced soon after Ashu Yuuta pierced his ear for the new CD cover image. (^_~) 

Itsuki: I see~ I’ll be sure to keep an eye out on the CD release date :D 

PS: Oh~ Yuu-chan~ does that mean I can look into the idea of gifting you with earrings for the coming valentine? :P 

Yuuta: (｡♥ ‿ ♥｡) Yes, while on the subject of valentine… are we gifting one another with gifts? I know the stereotype is for girls to give their boyfriends/friends chocolates on valentine, and the other party reciprocates one month later on the 14th of March. How do you want us to go about the valentine gifting customs? 

Itsuki: Good question, I’ll sleep on it and come back to you tomorrow. Sadly, I still have half a pile of homework to complete. So, I’ll have to end our chat before it gets too late… (T_T) 

Yuuta: Aww… Itsuki-senpai, don’t be sad. Take care of yourself, and don’t stay up too late. <3333 Goodnight, Itsuki-senpai. I love you, <3333 (●♡∀♡ ) *Kiss Emoji* 

Itsuki: Goodnight, Yuu-chan~ <3333 Sleep tight, and rest well - my dear~ <3333 *Kiss Emoji* I love you too~ (●♡∀♡ )

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is a bit of everything lump into one. Right, so - Manzai performance on comedy night event is on :P I'll probably speed through the event by summarizing it because I don't really know how to write a scene on Manzai ^^;; 
> 
> Okay, so in this chapter - a lot of chats are feature, we have the group chat of S3 Kao Kai sans Fuyusawa, private chat between Shiki and Hiragi, Private chat between Shiki and Chiaki, Foodie Chat group between Yuzuriha, Inumine, Nayuki, and Yuuta, also included private chat between Tatsumi and Yuuta, as well as OtoHoshi chat message exchanges towards the end of the chapter. Oh, there's also a Thrive chat-group as well. 
> 
> PS: I just realized half of Ova 2 doesn't apply to my fic timeline ^^;; because the S3 Kao Kai members are chosen in my fic already :P Oh, well - I'll just modify and tweak it then XD


	59. Comedy Night Event, Team-Building Activity for the new Kao Kai - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter - they are getting ready for the comedy night event :P  
Also, another flaw of Fuyusawa - even after realizing his mistakes, he has issue apologizing to people. =_=  
Chiaki snaps, and oh... his verbal tick finally makes its appearance. :P  
1st part of chapter comprises of Stardust, after that it's all Kao Kai related ^^;;  
Ootori and Yuzuriha did a demo performance of a comedy skit ^^;;

“Good morning guys, I just realized I forgot to say something yesterday when we meet up for the study session.” Tsukigami Kaito greeted, the moment he walks into the dining hall and dropped himself onto the dining bench at the table where members of Stardust sans Nayuki is seated together waiting for their breakfast to be served. 

"Good morning, Kaicchin. So, what did you forgot to say last night?" Yuuta greeted cheerfully, which is quite rare since usually, the green-eyed teen is still in the state of half-awake mindset at this point in time. 

"You're quite cheerful this morning, dear leader of mine," Tsukigami smirked and was about to inquire what was the cause behind his leader's cheerful mood when the KitaKore duo suddenly invited themselves to the table where the Stardust members sat. 

“Morning, Yuuta~” Korekuni Ryuji dropped himself next to Hoshitani Yuuta and then promptly start whispering away in the green-eyed teen’s ear. 

“Good morning, it’s been some time since the two of you make an appearance around here. What exactly have you two been busy doing?” Tengenji Kakeru asks as he joined his fellow teammates at the dining table, they had taken to reserve for their team’s usage for quite some months now. 

These days, residents of the dorm had a tendency to leave the table towards the last row in the dining hall empty since that was always where members of Team Hiragi and Stardust prefers to seat themselves so they could have an easier time to mingle and interact while taking their meals. 

“Morning, Kerukeru~ We just got back from a filming job stationed in Sapporo, Hokkaido.” Korekuni Ryuji declared proudly. 

“...Even far out in Hokkaido, you request for Tetsu to take a video of our team rehearsal on the song ‘Yume iro’?” Yuuta couldn’t believe his ears, as he turns disbelieving eyes on the shorter member of the KitaKore unit. 

“Well… the filming job is for Tomo, and I’m just tagging along to keep an eye out on him.” Korekuni Ryuji shrugged his response, while Kitakado Tomohisa just looks tired in general. 

“...You guys haven’t slept a wink, right?” Yuuta suddenly commented out of the blue, because it doesn’t make sense for Tomo-kun to seem so weary and energy depleted while Ryu-chan acting so enthusiastic in the morning. It’s usually the opposite scenario that applies, the only reason why this is possible would be that Ryu-chan has yet to sleep hence his usual morning mood is missing while Tomo-kun is just plain tired. 

Upon Yuuta's statement, Korekuni Ryuji just looks sheepish in general while Kitakado Tomohisa shot the green-eyed teen a look of gratitude. 

“Ryuji-senpai, go to bed now. Tomo-senpai looks ready to fall asleep anytime soon.” Tsukigami Kaito pointed out objectively. 

“Yes, Ryu-chan… we can catch up later - when the two of you slept for a full 8 hours.” Yuuta rolls his eyes at his childhood friends, and his almost teammates - since he nearly debuts on the same team as them at one point in time. 

“Fine… we are off to bed, anyway, we came in here to make a special request - you see, our mini-fridge in the dorm room is kind of empty of food now. So…” Ryuji said as he turns his pleading eyes upon Nayuki Toru, who has just stepped out from the open kitchen area to see for himself what exactly was the commotion about. 

"... Fine, I will make a bento for the two of you to share later. It will be labeled with your team's name and left in the fridge; you guys can just microwave it after you wake up from your rest at a later point of time." Nayuki sighed as he responded, he figured it wouldn't hurt to make more food. 

Seeing as Nayuki is already cooking up a heap for the day since the blond had to cater to the hefty appetite of Inumine Seishiro, and then he had the sandwiches he is making for Akatsuki-senpai as a form of reward for the senior's bravery to test out Ootori-senpai's cooking product the day before… last but not least, he also had the dinner bento sets prepared for his roommate and the busy Ootori-senpai for their dinner date, this evening. 

“Thank you, Na-chan~ Now, we shall retreat for bed.” Korekuni Ryuji beams in response before dragging his absolutely exhausted partner back upstairs to their shared dorm room for some well-deserved rest. 

With a shake of the head, Yuuta turns his attention back to Tsukigami Kaito and asks. “You were saying that you’d forgot to say something last night during our study session?”

“Erm… yes, so I spoke to my elder brother last evening - he was packing up his things in his apartment unit while readying himself for his New York trip. Anyway, he called sometime around 7.15pm asking for me to help him clear out his fridge. By the way, that is what I’m going to do later on this afternoon when classes and our team practice session ends for the day. But that’s not what I was going to say, my point is I asks him what did Team Tsukigami did for his graduating ceremony performance. He said they did the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ albeit in a different choreography arrangement. So, I was thinking - is it possible for us to reuse the costumes from our ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ performance - we used it as a base and revamp it into something else that would suit our performance item. Which, by the way - how is the progress of that new song?” Tsukigami ended his speech by turning questioning eyes on his team leader - Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"It does sound workable, let's call for a meeting with the Nayuki twins to discuss this costumes idea. Perhaps, over the weekend?" Yuuta suggested, glancing over to his blond friend for an opinion. 

"Weekend should be alright; their weekdays are currently taken up by after-school remedial lessons. Unlike the high school division, the middle school is more focus on academic results." Nayuki responded with a nod. 

"Okay, I'll leave you to contact the girls about Kaicchin's suggestion then. You can check with Kaicchin on my weekend's schedule availability as well." Yuuta said to his roommate and friend before he took his science textbook out and start his morning revision while waiting for breakfast to be ready. 

Private Chat between Hikaru Osari & Hoshitani Yuuta:

Hikarun: Yuutan~ good morning, I apologized if I disturb you from your beauty sleep~ ^_^; but I want to know, are you coming by for the birthday dinner for Tatsu on the 11th of January, Thursday this week? 

Yuuta: Good morning, Hikarun. I’m up to prepare for school, so it’s fine - and FYI, I don’t need beauty sleep. That’s Kenken’s habit, not mine! Yes, I’m going for the birthday dinner on the 11th of January, for Nomechin. It will be at the Bow Wow House, right? I’ll be tagging along Sei-chan for the trip, so there’s no need for Massu to pick me up from school. Do let him knows of it, besides I don’t want half the school to be up in frenzy due to his sudden and impromptu appearance on academy grounds. 

Hikarun: Good~ we will see you there, then. :D 

"Jumonji-kun, can you deliver this bento box to Akatsuki-senpai before lunchtime today?" Nayuki calls out to the bespectacled teen of Team Akatsuki and asks while handing a carrier bag out to the teen in question. 

“Sure, are you catering lunch to the seniors again today?” Jumonji Ryosuke couldn’t help but asks, he has heard of the tale that transpired last weekend from the members of Team Hiragi, yesterday but he didn’t really show much of a reaction. Having been invited to the advanced Christmas party that took place on the 23rd of December, last year - he already knew there aren't any hard feelings between their instructing senior and the fellow members of Stardust. 

“Erm… no, this is just something to reward Akatsuki-senpai for his bravery to test try the cooking end-product of Ootori-senpai yesterday.” Nayuki answered with a bashful smile. 

“I see… no issues, I will deliver them to Akatsuki-senpai as per your request.” Jumonji Ryosuke nodded in response, and if he was surprised by the knowledge of the infamous weirdo senior learning to cook - he didn’t reflect anything on his face. 

"Yuuta-kun, I will leave the dinner bento sets for both you and Ootori-senpai in the fridge labeled with names. Please collect them from the fridge before your dinner date tonight." Nayuki instructed, before turning towards Tsukigami Kaito and volunteer himself to assist with the task of cleaning out the fridge of Tsukigami Haruto's apartment unit. 

“Eh? You wish to help?” Tsukigami Kaito appears stunned for a minute, while Yuuta shrugged and told the navy-haired teen of his team not to think too much into it. 

"Kaicchin, there's no need for you to look shocked. Na-chan probably just want to see if there's anything he could use from your brother's fridge, so he can save on buying certain ingredients. That, and probably he felt bad about receiving that 10,000yen gift voucher from your brother and just wish to do something in return for Haru-nii." 

“Yes, exactly what Yuuta-kun said - that’s the reason why I’m volunteering to help.” Nayuki smiled as he glances towards his shell-shocked teammate. 

“Oh… okay, erm… how about we meet up around 4.30pm in front of the school entrance?” Tsukigami Kaito suggested. 

“...Does that mean, we have to settle our dinner by our own means?” Tengenji blinked before asking to clarify. He had gotten so used to Nayuki cooking up meals for them all, that the idea of dining out alone hasn’t quite been on his mind for some time now. 

"Yes, I think that's an understatement. Nayuki and Tsukigami would likely settle their dinner somewhere in town, and Yuuta is out on a dinner date with Ootori-senpai. Their dinner would essentially be microwaved dinner bento set by Nayuki's hands. Unless you also wish to eat microwaved food, which I don't think you'll enjoy… settling it by your own means is the only option to go." Kuga Shuu deadpan in response, it didn't really matter to him since he has got a modeling job lined up this evening so dining out is the only way to go for him. 

“Well… if you don’t wish to dine alone, I’m sure Team Hiragi wouldn’t mind taking you in for the evening at their table.” Tsukigami Kaito smirked at Tengenji Kakeru as he said. 

Needless to say, Tsukigami's comment had Tengenji's hackles raised and soon, the duo was involved in yet another of their routine disagreement sessions which the members of Stardust have learned to tune out of. Yuuta, these days, don’t even bother stopping them unless there is a danger for them to literally pull punches on one another. 

Two rows of tables away from the Stardust - Irinatsu Masashi sat with Kasugano Shion and Shiki Toma for their own breakfast. After a quick discreet look around to check the surroundings, Irinatsu held out a slip of A4 paper to Shiki Toma and said. "Here, this is the finalized program run-down for this Saturday's evening – comedy night event at the studio cafe." 

Shiki glanced down at the list of programs on the event rundown and nodded in response before stashing it away in his inner coat pocket of the school uniform. He had just finished stashing away the slip of A4 paper when Fuyusawa Ryo approached their table with Chiaki Takafumi in tow. 

“Good morning.” Fuyusawa Ryo greeted in a cool tone of voice. 

"Good morning." Shiki Toma greeted back in response, while Kasugano and Irinatsu just settled for a nod of acknowledgment. 

There was a moment of silence while Chiaki went off to collect the breakfast tray for both his childhood friend and himself from the food trolley cart stationed to the right side of the wall where the double swing doors to the dining hall were situated. 

“Right, so… it has come up to the attention of the seniors that our team lacks dynamic and the will to coordinate and cooperate with one another. So, to ensure that the lack of teamwork between us would not hinder future progress when it comes down to the time for us to take on the roles of the Kao Council - they have decided to arrange some team-building activities for us to participate in.” Shiki started, giving the aqua-marine haired teen a heads-up as Chiaki returns to their table with the breakfast tray for Fuyusawa and himself. 

“Team building activities? Any idea what the activity is going to be like?” Fuyusawa inquires after a minute of silence. 

“No, they didn’t say… all I know is that it’s going to be an activity organized and planned by Yuzuriha-senpai and Sazanami-senpai.” Shiki responded carefully, as he tried to read his snobby friend’s expression in response to his words. 

"I see, I guess we would know when we report for duties today then," Fuyusawa responded, his tone flat and devoid of emotions making it hard to tell whether the teen was pleased or displeased by the idea of having to attend a team-building activity. 

Private Chat between Chiaki Takafumi and Shiki Toma

Shiki: This is damn unnerving… has Ryo been silent for the most part of yesterday evening, too?  
(゜ロ゜)

Chiaki: Yes, I think he was being exceptionally silent the whole night – last night. The entirety of last night, he didn't make it a point to take any initiative to strike up any conversation. However, he's sober since when people ask him things - he would answer. Only, his face remains a completely blank slate - it's like he's functioning on auto-pilot mode for the entirety of yesterday's evening. 

This morning is somewhat better, at least, his eyes didn’t look to be in a daze-like state anymore… but still, he’s been exceptionally silent making it hard for us to read his thoughts. =_=;

Shiki: Maybe he’s still not quite over the shock of Akatsuki-senpai’s words… 

Chiaki: Perhaps, but no one would know for certain. ┐ (´ー｀ )┌

Later on, in the afternoon, Fuyusawa Ryo gradually returns to his normal state of mind. Although, he seems to avoid speaking to anyone outside of the teaching staff and his fellow friends. If there's anything that needs to be conveyed to the rest of the class, he would leave his childhood friend to do it for him. 

“Ryo, avoiding speaking to the class isn’t the proper way to deal with the situation at hand. The best way is for you to admit your fault, apologize to them and then making an effort to change the way you speak to them – in general.” Chiaki Takafumi said to the aqua-marine haired teen during their lunch break.

"Yes, if you can apologize to me about disregarding my opinions all this while during our team meeting session - I don’t see why you can’t just apologize to the rest of the classmates for disregarding their opinions during the class meetings.” Kasugano Shion deadpan in response, he really doesn’t understand why Fuyusawa Ryo is making such a big deal out of the entire ‘apologize to the class’ issue. 

“It’s ... different, at least with you – I may disregard your comments and thoughts on certain occasions. I don’t completely disregard your presence, which is what I’ve been doing to most of our classmates since the beginning of this school year.” Fuyusawa Ryo said, sighing aloud in response. 

The aqua-marine haired teen had, in essence, spend the entire night the previous day reflecting on his own actions, the words of Akatsuki Kyoji had literally shocked him to the core. The sheer idea of Hiragi-senpai not wanting him on the council initially had shaken his entire world. And then he recalled the numerous times back in the middle school division when he was serving as the vice-president to the student council… Hiragi-senpai seems to have addressed the underlying problem of his tone when addressing other people from time to time. 

However, he had let the idea of his proposal being accepted by the teaching faculty gets too much into his head that he neglected the fact that the news needs to be broken to the relevant parties more tactfully. What he did was basically dropping the news like a piece of a bomb on the relevant parties - come to think of it now, with the way he announced the news… it's a miracle those parties affected didn't put a rucksack on him and bashes him up after school. 

Even his childhood friend Chiaki had requested for him to be a bit more tactful when addressing the general student's population then, but he didn't exactly heed his friend's advice. Instead, he had told his friend to drop the nagging... and the outcome, his lack of tact and business-like deliverance of the message to the CCA group representatives had resulted in two near-riots at hand for the school to deal with. 

Recalling the number of times, his childhood friend had called him a snob and a big-head to his face – Fuyusawa Ryo sighed, as he thought maybe his friend did have a point. Especially, if his behavior towards his fellow classmates has been what really causes the school's deputy director to swap the open rehearsal performance of 2-MS with the graduating class of 3-MS during the upcoming open house event. This was part of what Akatsuki-senpai had hinted to him during their confrontation yesterday, and to date, the aqua-marine haired teen has yet to approach his homeroom teacher to confirm the situation for himself. Because he wasn't quite sure how he would react if Akatsuki-senpai's accusations turn out to be the truth. 

"Damn it, Ryo… I'm glad that Akatsuki-senpai's words managed to get through your thick skull and into you; when the rest of us tried and failed. Still, avoiding the idea of speaking personally to the rest of the students isn't going to help your case. Yes, the class is upset by your behavior – but these are our year-mates; most of them have known us from middle-school. Aside from a minority of them who enroll in Ayanagi Academy only at the beginning of their high-school education; the majority has been with the Ayanagi Academy since the middle school era. They already knew how much of a snob you are in general, so they are just waiting for you to apologize to them. True, you may end up reverting to your original style of addressing them after a while – but the key point here is that you apologized when you know you're in the wrong. Why are you making this into a big deal, when really – this is just a trivial issue?" Chiaki Takafumi finally snapped his patience at the limits after playing messenger between his childhood friend and the rest of the class for the entire morning. 

“Takafumi, you are attracting attention to us.” Fuyusawa Ryo pointed out calmly, despite the unease he felt deep down in his soul. 

"...I need a break." Chiaki Takafumi took a deep breath to calm himself before he eventually stood and stalk off to the nearest washroom facility to cool his head. 

“Shouldn’t you go after Chiaki-senpai to show your concern for him or something?” Kitahara Ren asks, eyeing his teammate - Nanjo Koki from the corner of his eyes. 

"Why should I go after Chiaki-senpai? He's big enough to deal with stress his own way… and besides, this is quite normal between those two. I have seen more than enough of those explosive scenes back from my days in the student council during my first- and second-year experience of serving as the class representatives, which makes up part of the general members for the student council. Speaking of, have you submitted the application form for the graduating ceremony performance to Sazanami-senpai yet? He was saying he has yet to receive them the other day when I saw him…" Nanjo Koki responded, changing the subject from the confrontation scene between Chiaki Takafumi and Fuyusawa Ryo to the topic of his own team's performance item for the graduating ceremony. 

“Well... I’m just saying, after all, aren’t the two of you relatives?” Kitahara Ren shrugged before answering his teammate about the application form submission issue. “To answer your question on the submission of the application form, I just sent it in this morning.” 

"While it's true that the Nanjo and the Chiaki are related, the two families aren't all that close-knit. So, really, I don't see a point for me to concern myself with everything he did or is going through because it doesn't affect me in any way." Nanjo Koki deadpan in response. 

“...Irinatsu, can you go and check on Chiaki?” Shiki requested, he was half tempted to do it himself but isn’t quite comfortable about the idea of leaving Shion and Irinatsu to keep Fuyusawa company. 

"Sure..." Irinatsu shrugged as he stood to head off to the nearest washroom facility in search of the gray-haired classmate and future teammate of his – Chiaki Takafumi. 

“Hey, are you okay now?” Irinatsu pushes open the door leading to the washroom facility to find Chiaki Takafumi splashing water onto his face as an attempt to cool off. 

“Did Shiki send you?” Chiaki asks, nodding his silent gratitude when the dark-skin blond handed him some paper napkin from the dispenser to wipe his face dry. 

“Of course, it must have been tough being Ryo-chin's childhood friend.” Irinatsu suddenly commented, out of the blue and his comment ended up causing Chiaki to snort in response. 

“You have no idea how tough it was, do you know what kind of shit I need to deal with every single day during his reign as the president to the student council back in our third year of middle-school education?” Chiaki snorted as he asks rhetorically. 

"Erm... not really, but I'm leaning towards a lot if this is your reaction," Irinatsu responded in a wry tone of voice. 

"Understatement of the year, mind you – I basically did only one thing that entire school year. I filter in between Ryo and the rest of the students' representatives by being their middle-men, and people wonder why I'm only coordinating between Ryo and the students and not on the executive committee of the student council. The reason why I appointed myself to work as the coordinator when I could easily work within the executive level of the student council is only because of Hiragi-senpai's warning words before his graduation." Chiaki Takafumi sighed as he responded with a look of weariness. 

"Hiragi-senpai left warning words to you before he graduated from the middle school division?" Irinatsu asks in a questioning tone of voice while raising his eyebrows in response. 

"Yes, I believe he would have warned Ryo himself if he thinks words would work on Ryo. Unfortunately, Ryo isn't one who would change his ways easily so Hiragi-senpai decides to warn me instead. He specifically said that he does not wish to see a repeat of the events that took place 4-6 months before his graduation from the middle-school division. Since I couldn't trust Ryo's new proposal to not upset the students in any degrees when he ascended to the throne of the president of the student council for that particular year... I appointed myself as the student's coordinator instead. Basically, to help Ryo attain the results he wants – I have to rephrase whatever wordings Ryo had used in his original speech to deliver an amended speech with similar effects but different tones and reasonings to persuade the general students' crowd to agree and abide by the new rules set into place by Ryo after the school approval on his proposal, of course." Chiaki Takafumi said in response, rolling his eyes as he thought back to the amount of trouble, he had to do to ensure that no cases of student riots were to occur during their third year of education in the middle school division. 

“Well... at least Akatsuki-senpai's words got through to him now, let’s just hope there would be a change in his attitude now.” Irinatsu sighed aloud as he clapped the gray-haired teen on the shoulder in an act of silent encouragement. 

“One could hope...” Chiaki commented, before fisting up the paper napkin that was used and dump it into the trash can within the washroom facility. 

"Come on, let's head out and re-join the rest of them before Shiki has it in mind that we have fallen into the toilet bowl or something," Irinatsu said in a jesting tone of voice. 

“Nonsense! The toilet bowl is too small a hole for us to fell through.” Chiaki Takafumi retorted a snorting sound escape through his lips. 

"Ah... good, it looks like I can be funny after all. Hmm... I guess I have nothing to fear for the Manzai performance on Saturday then." Irinatsu grinned, as he promptly dragged Chiaki with him as they headed out of the washroom facility to re-join the rest of the team to head over to the building of the Kao Council in a group. 

“Good afternoon, please take a seat first. We will begin the meeting as soon as the others arrived.” Sazanami Sakuya greeted the five teens upon their entrance to the meeting room of the Kao Council. 

“Erm... where are the other seniors?” Shiki inquires, after noticing the silence in the building in general. 

"Hiragi was called to the office of the school's deputy director for a meeting earlier on in the day, while Ootori is still in class for the day. He has missed too many lessons last term and is making up for it now. Akatsuki and Yuzuriha are still at lunch, classes seem to have ended late for the class 3-MS today." Sazanami Sakuya responded easily enough. 

“Oh... if the classes for the class 3-MS ended late today, why aren’t you at lunch then?” Irinatsu could not help but inquires, finding the entire situation rather odd. 

“Simple, I did not attend class today – with the amount of work Kao Council had to do daily. It’s impossible to complete them without cutting into our regular lessons time, as such – we have agreed upon the start of the school year to take turns attending classes, and leave at least one of us stationed in the office to attend to the administrative work entails for the Kao Council. For today, it’s me and Hiragi that skips out on the classes and the other three of them will attend it on our behalf bringing back the notes and homework assignments for our completion when the regular classes end for the day.” Sazanami Sakuya explained with a casual shrug of his shoulders. 

"Eh?! Ootori-senpai actually attends classes?" Shiki Toma looks absolutely surprised by the news, and Fuyusawa had to bite his tongue to refrain from snorting aloud at his auburn-haired friend's words. Albeit, Fuyusawa had to admit – he was half tempted to ask if Sazanami-senpai would trust any homework assignment that was brought back and mentioned by the infamous Ootori Itsuki. It just seems like his friend; Shiki has decided to voice something eerily similar to his question in nature. 

“... Contrary to what people may have thought of me, I have to say I do attend classes.” Ootori Itsuki deadpan as he stepped into the meeting room of the Kao Council with a stack of papers clutched in hand, as he approached his brown-haired friend. 

“Ootori, please don’t tell me everything you have in your hand now is meant for my attention...” Sazanami felt his eyebrow twitch in response as he took in the thickness of the stack of papers Ootori has in his hands while entering the meeting room. 

“Oh, no... I think only the top piece of paper is for you to process - it’s the application form from Team Ootori to participate in the impending graduating ceremony performance.” Ootori Itsuki said, handing over the form that was at the very top of his paperwork over to his brown-haired friend. 

“Okay... and what else do you have there in your hands?” Sazanami took the offered form with a visibly relieved look, before inquiring on the rest of the paperwork Ootori had on his hands. 

“These? Oh... these are for Tsubasa's perusal, and there is part of it from my new side project that I'm having Tsubasa playing 'pigeon' to assist in delivering them to the school's director for his attention.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he responded. 

“I see...” Sazanami nodded in response, while Ootori turns towards the direction of Shiki Toma with a smiling expression before taking his usual seat at the round meeting table. 

The meeting started once every member of the present Kao Council turns up in the meeting room. Hiragi spends the first few minutes of the meeting informing the members of the present Kao Council that the school has plans to upgrade the security system in place for the Ayanagi Academy on the whole, and plans to build a new training block that would house all the practice and training facilities. 

“Okay... new training facilities block for the students, and what about the existing training facilities?” Ootori inquires, he personally quite like the practice room his team and now his students’ team has been using. 

"Its fate is unknown as of present, but there are no plans to demolish them at this point in time," Hiragi responded, before glancing over to Sazanami – hinting that it was time to unveil the team-building activity for the five members of the new Kao Council. 

"Right, so... it has been noted that there's a lack of team cohesion between the five of you. At present, it seems Shiki is the only member that could mingle and interact with the rest of you with no issues. So, we have discussed the situation among ourselves and decides that it's time for us to organize some team-building activities for the five of you." Sazanami said as he looked at each and every member that has been voted in as their future successor to the Kao Council in the eyes evenly. 

"Okay... and what would this team-building activity entails?" Chiaki Takafumi feigns ignorance and decides to take the initiative to ask since his childhood friend hasn't wanted to take the first step in asking the question. 

"Essentially a comedy skit performance in front of audiences this Saturday during the comedy night event hosted by a local coffee-house," Yuzuriha exclaimed then, bouncing in his seat with bubbly enthusiasm. 

“Comedy skit...” Fuyusawa nearly gape when he heard what Yuzuriha said, of all things, why does it have to be a comedy skit? He doesn’t have a sense of humor, apparently, how is he going to get through a comedy skit performance? 

“Yes, a comedy skit – which literally translated to a Manzai or Konto Performance. And taking into consideration of the lacking team dynamics, we have decided upon the teams. Team A would comprise of Fuyusawa and Kasugano, while Team B would be Irinatsu and Chiaki.” Sazanami Sakuya explained, as he handed out the printout, he had prepared for the five teens. 

On the printout, Sazanami has included the details he had skimmed from the event leaflet provided by Shiki to Hiragi who then passes it over to him for the organizing work. Sazanami is always one who is organized, so even though, the Kao Council is technically only being used as a guise – he intends to carry out the duty of the facilitator to a certain extent, even if it’s only on paper. 

Event Title: Team Building Activity – Comedy Night  
Event Date: 13th of January, 2018  
Event Timing: 7pm to 9pm  
Venue: Studio Cafe - [Insert Address, Tokyo]  
Participants: Shiki Toma, Fuyusawa Ryo, Chiaki Takafumi, Kasugano Shion, Irinatsu Masashi  
Facilitator: Yuzuriha Christian Lion, Sazanami Sakuya  
Performance Time: 8pm to 8.30pm [Team A & Team B – 15 minutes each], 7.45pm to 8pm [Team C]  
Team A: Fuyusawa Ryo [Boke], Kasugano Shion [Tsukkomi]  
Team B: Irinatsu Masashi [Boke], Chiaki Takafumi [Tsukkomi]  
Team C: Yuzuriha Christian Lion [Boke], Shiki Toma [Tsukkomi]  
Type of Performance: Comedy Skit – Manzai/Konto  
Roles: Tsukkomi [Straight Man], Boke [Funny Man]  
Topics: Speed Jokes – revolving around mutual misunderstandings, double-talk, puns & other verbal gags. 

The moment Fuyusawa Ryo landed his eyes on the printout handed out by Sazanami Sakuya, his jaw drops in shock. This time, he is unable to withhold his physical reactions – seriously, the need to perform a Manzai is already challenging enough for him who has been told on repeated occasions that he lacks a sense of humor. Now, on top of a comedy skit – he has to act as the funny man in the skit?! How on earth is he going to manage this?!

“Eh? I have to participate in the performance too? I thought I was only there as an audience?!” Shiki Toma appeared to be stunned by the information printed on the handout he receives from the brown-haired member of the present Kao Council, as he turns inquiring eyes upon the senior. 

“Well... Yuzuriha wanted to play, so I thought you could indulge him on my behalf. Usually, Ootori would assist but since Ootori is unable to be present for the event and neither could Hiragi and Akatsuki, I supposed you would do fine as a replacement candidate to be his Tsukkomi.” Sazanami answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, while he hid his amusement behind eyes skilfully. 

Gobsmacked – that is the only term that could be used to describe the expression on Shiki Toma’s face now. 

"Wait… does that mean Ootori-senpai can perform a Manzai?" Fuyusawa Ryo voiced his words aloud for the entire room to hear, for the first time since he entered the meeting room. 

“... I’m more of a Konto person, but I supposed I could do a Manzai performance too if the need arises.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he responded to Fuyusawa’s comment. 

"Erm… what's the difference between the two?" Shiki asks, finally regaining his sense from the shock of having to perform a comedy skit himself. The reason why Shiki is asking about the difference between the two is namely that, the acting classes which students of the musical department attended usually don't go through in-depth when it comes down to comedy skit. 

"Manzai typically involve just two persons, with one as the Tsukkomi and the other as the Boke performing jokes. Konto can be performed with 2-3 persons at the same time, complete with props and setting. Although, one thing that doesn't really change is the fact that it also has a Tsukkomi and a Boke in the performance." Ootori Itsuki explains, before standing up and headed towards Yuzuriha's direction. 

“Eh? Ootori-kun? Can I help you with something?” Yuzuriha blinked at his purplish-white haired friend in confusion. 

“Yuzu-chan, please tell me how do you say passport in French?” Ootori Itsuki asks with a smile. 

“Erm… Passe-port.” Yuzuriha, though, confused by his friend’s question responded as per request. 

“Good. Now, Akatsuki - care to tell me how you pronounce passport?” Ootori then turns towards the orange-head in the meeting room and asks. 

"Huh?! What on earth are you on about now?" Akatsuki frowned, looking at Ootori as though the purplish-white haired teen was off his rocker. 

“Well… they wanted a demo of a comedy skit, and that’s what I’m trying to give them. Now, answer me - how do you pronounce passport as a native Japanese?” Ootori asks, again. 

"Pa-su-po-to," Akatsuki responded, a faint tinge of pink visible on his cheeks. Akatsuki hates the idea of speaking English, he could read and write them just fine but when it comes down to the idea of speaking the language - he tends to struggle with them. 

"Okay, so here's how we are going to do it. Imagine this as a photo-studio, I'm the photographer - and Yuzuriha, you are the customer who came into the photo-studio wanting to take passport size photos for the application of a new passport. Now, I'm going to pretend myself as a native Japanese who doesn't know much English and you are going to be a French-born Japanese who isn't very good at the mother tongue. Do you need a minute to think of how you are going to act out the scene?" Ootori inquires as he glanced over to his grinning friend of French-descent. 

"Nope, I think I caught on to what you are trying to do here," Yuzuriha said, and thus after a minute of silence - the impromptu comedy skit started within the meeting room. 

“Hello? Good afternoon…Is anyone in?” Yuzuriha pretended to step over an invisible threshold and starts calling for the owner of the imaginary photo-studio.

Here, Ootori Itsuki appeared with a yawn and doing some stretching as though just waking up from an afternoon nap. Blinking once and then twice, Ootori directed his gaze towards Yuzuriha and greeted warmly in fluent Japanese but in the tongue of the Kansai dialect. “Welcome to Ootori’s photo-studio, how may I be of assistance to you?” 

Upon hearing the Kansai dialect coming forth from Ootori’s lips, the five students from the 2nd-years aside - from Hiragi all the way to Yuzuriha was stunned for a second. The stunned reaction works out well in Yuzuriha's favor because he suddenly appears lost for a minute - while inwardly, he was literally going nutters over his friend's love for improvisation. 

[Seriously?! Kansai dialect?!… I have trouble enough deciphering the standard Japanese lingual and now he added Kansai dialect into the speech?!] - Yuzuriha Christian Lion blinked in a stupefied manner before he was stumped again when Ootori launched into an imperfect line of English asking him of the reason for his visit. 

Coming back to his senses, Yuzuriha hurried to react by answering in fluent English claiming that he's here to have his ID-photo taken as he needed to renew his travel document - the Passe-port. Since Yuzuriha was hinted by Ootori to use the French term for the passport earlier, of course, that is the exact term he used when he responds to the question about his visit to the photo-studio. This was when Ootori plastered a blank look on his face as he tried to understand the customer - Yuzuriha's meaning. 

“Erm…sorry sir, but what is a pa-su-po-u?” Ootori plastered on a look of confusion as he asks for a clarification. 

"Honestly, don't you know what's a Passe-port? The thing you need when you travel overseas?! The document where the immigration and custom will scan, checked and stamped before allowing you to enter or depart a country?!" Yuzuriha finally said in an exasperated tone of voice when Ootori failed to react for another minute. 

“Oh~ you mean a Pasupoto!” Here, Ootori finally understood the point Yuzuriha was driving at and exclaimed but that term that came forth from Ootori’s lips had Yuzuriha stunned, again. To be honest, it was quite a challenge for Yuzuriha to remain calm and unaffected by Ootori’s exaggerated facial expressions. 

Namely, because the green-haired French-born member of the present Kao Council knew deep down that Ootori is just acting like an idiot purposely; albeit in the process also making him feel like an idiot while going along to his friend antics. Next, Yuzuriha and Ootori spend the next few seconds trying to correct one another pronunciation of the term. 

“No, I’m telling you it’s not pa-su-po-to - it’s passe-port.” Yuzuriha emphasis, rolling his eyes impatiently as he did so. 

“That’s what I’ve been saying - you wish to have your pa-su-po-to photo taken, right?” Ootori Itsuki insisted that his pronunciation is the correct version of it. 

"Argh~ forget it, let's just have the ID-photo taken and get it over with." Yuzuriha eventually gave up, as he responded in a tone of exasperation. The green-haired member is very much eager to end the skit now, thinking that he had acted enough like an idiot to entertain their audiences by this point in time. Especially, when he could hear Irinatsu commenting behind in the audience sounding quite amused as he declared both their pronunciation is off and that the actual pronunciation of the term should be a 'passport'. 

“Right, over here please.” Ootori then directed Yuzuriha over to a corner of the room, where they pretended to have the ID-photo taken - thus concluding their little impromptu comedy skit. 

"I can't believe you threw me a curveball right from the start, speaking Japanese in the Kansai dialect?! Luckily, you switch over to English after a few seconds - albeit you purposely used a flawed version of the language. If not, I would have been standing there gaping like an idiot the entire time as I tried to make sense of your Kansai accented speech." Yuzuriha complains as they finally return to their seats after the impromptu act. 

“The main point is to have someone acting like an idiot in a Manzai comedy skit performance, isn’t it?” Ootori grinned as he asks back in return. 

"Right - essentially, what they just did qualifies as a comedy skit. Just maybe not the authentic Manzai… but it would qualify as a Konto. Since they did make use of a prop…" Sazanami coughed as he turns his attention back onto the five teens who seem to amuse by the idiotic duo antics earlier, despite their desire to maintain a straight face. 

“Speaking of props… where did you get that old-school camera from?!” Akatsuki finally couldn’t help it, as he took the old-school ‘Asahiflex II’ camera from Ootori and fiddle around with it. 

“I found it unattended at the school’s museum building just now, I was thinking of having it send to the museum caretaker later but couldn’t resist using it as a potential prop.” Ootori shrugged his response easily enough. 

"...Make sure you do send it back to the museum at the end of the day." Hiragi deadpan in response, trying his best to keep a straight face but it's kind of hard - since he could still recall how his brother had imitated a Kansai dialect while performing that impromptu comedy skit with Yuzuriha earlier. Albeit, the actual funny sight had been Yuzuriha's stupefied expression at that moment… and the few seconds the two of them spend debating over the pronunciation of the passport is damn silly if he were, to be honest. 

Half an hour later, the five teens left the meeting room of the Kao Council all engrossed deep in their thoughts. Due to the sudden news that all of them need to participate in the Manzai performance – Shiki has brought up the request of having the next few days off, in preparation for the performance. Truly because, Shiki, himself still has no idea how a Manzai comedy skit is to be performed. Although, the earlier impromptu performance between Ootori-senpai and Yuzuriha-senpai did give him an inkling on what he could try to attain the same comedic effect. 

Hiragi, of course, has no issues with allowing the five teens to have the next few days off in preparation for their Manzai night. Seeing as the five teens have yet to be assigned any duties that are of importance. The lack of their presence from the office for a few days, wouldn't deter any work progress of the present Kao Council. The only one likely to be affected would be essentially Ootori Itsuki since he would lose a free worker to help with his over-due filing work. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today, but well… I work morning shift on Saturday. So I need to have the chapter out by the end of Friday night. 
> 
> So, what do you guys think of the chapter? ^_^ I did my best, especially for the impromptu comedy skit… I basically recycle an old skit I chanced upon on the Singapore comedic unit decades ago, when they appear on TV. It's basically a comedic skit based on passport - albeit, they make it sounds something along the line of 'pass-boot' and 'pass-piak'  
Of course, I axed the second part of the skit from here - since the joke wouldn't be obvious as it involves some Singapore native jokes. 
> 
> Over here, I'm making use of the pronunciation - and emphasis on the foreigner and local Japanese communication issue. My friend once called for a bill in Hokkaido, actually wanting to make payment for the meal - and the waiter got them a beer instead as a bill - to them sounds like 'biru' which is beer ^^;;


	60. Comedy Night Event - Team Building Activity for the new Kao Kai - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for later update today. No time to write extra author's notes ^^;; need to be off to the office in a while time :P  
Okay, reach office - so I can summarize a bit of what today's chapter comprises.  
1st, I include the scene of OVA 2 whereby Yuzuriha 'zap' Sazanami - albeit, different scenario :P  
2nd, OtoHoshi moments - their dinner date XD Oh, and Ootori encourage them to go for the comedy night event as audiences XD Winter boy can kiss his perfect image goodbye XD  
3rd, Group Chat of 'kick winter boy off pedestal' content - and Irinatsu let it slip the Team Ootori did a modified version of R&J under instructions of Ootori before :P  
4th, Kasugano and Fuyusawa interaction XD

Once the five teens were dismissed from the meeting room to prepare for the impending comedy night event that would be taking place this coming weekend - Ootori couldn't help it, he starts laughing aloud. 

"Oh boy… did anyone of you notice the look of dread on the winter boy's face, just now? Originally, he seems quite amused to an extent by our performance but when he realized this is what acting in a comedic skit would appear to the audiences – the dreadful look starts to overtake his features." Ootori laughed as he said. 

“To be honest, I wasn’t paying much attention to Fuyusawa’s expression change. I was too busy curbing my urge to strangle you, if I were, to be frank. Seriously, speaking Japanese with the artificial accent of the Kansai dialect – when you knew I can’t possibly understand a single bit of it?!” Yuzuriha huffed as he threw a mock glare towards his friend who succeeded in the task of making him another idiot during that earlier performance. 

Why couldn't Ootori have used Akatsuki as his comedy skit partner instead?! At least then, he wouldn't have seemed so idiotic at the start – albeit, ultimately there seems to be no strict difference between their performance to label them as a strict boke or tsukkomi. They both look equally stupid and idiotic during their entire impromptu comedy skit performance. - Yuzuriha rolls his eyes as he thought. 

"Yuzu-chan, what's the fun if I let you know how the skit will progress right from the start? Besides, neither do I have a copy of the script to refer to just now - everything was done on improvisation." Ootori grinned as he responded. 

“Yes, improvisation… I don’t get why you love the idea of improvisation so much.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion shakes his head in response to Ootori Itsuki’s response. 

“Hmm… because it’s more fun to improvise? The level of anticipation of a performance is higher if the actors and the audiences both have no idea how the play will turn out.” Ootori Itsuki answered as he grinned innocently at his friend. 

"Actually, in my opinion, the skit earlier should feature Akatsuki. The comedic effect would be higher with Akatsuki, he has more of the Tsukkomi vibe. The boke can be either Ootori or Yuzuriha since they both drive him nutters most of the time with their dramatic antics." Sazanami commented, trying to keep a straight face but failing somewhat as Yuzuriha gave him the stink eye. 

"Saku-chan, don't think I didn't notice. You were snickering at my dumbfounded look when Ootori-kun starts using Kansai accented speech in the skit." Yuzuriha Christian Lion said as he throws a look of mild annoyance at his friend. 

“True… but that particular sight is funny. Although, the debating scene on the pronunciation of passport is also quite silly.” Sazanami shrugged as he admitted. 

“Well… if I was aiming for a Manzai performance, I would have picked Akatsuki as my partner. However, I don’t appreciate the idea of getting hit by him repeatedly - I opt for a Konto instead.” Ootori admitted then, about the fact that he had purposely picked Yuzuriha to act as his partner for the performance earlier. While he did consider roping Akatsuki in for a 3 people Konto performance… he was worried about Akatsuki having had enough of their idiotic acts and decides to ‘slap’ them around in the true Tsukkomi style.

Just then, everyone heard a ‘thud’ sound in the room. Turning towards the source, it was noticed that Sazanami Sakuya had somehow landed himself on the floor of the meeting room - having fallen out from his chair. Blinking innocently, Yuzuriha asks in concern. “Sazanami-kun, are you alright? What are you doing down on the floor?” 

“...Wasn’t it you who gave me that zapping shock that causes me to fell out of my chair?” Sazanami muttered aloud in response, rejecting the green-haired member’s offer to help him up and opt to accept help from the innocent Hiragi instead. 

"Ara? Was that what happens? So sorry… I can't help it that my body is prone to discharge static shock during winters." Yuzuriha smiled sheepishly in response, he had meant to numb his brown-haired friend with his exceptionally cold hands when he reached out to touch his friend's neck. How would he know he would send his friend sprawling onto the ground following his light touch? 

"...Yuzuriha, perhaps it would be better for you to put on your gloves indoor as well." Ootori said as he handed a set of gloves over to his French-born friend. After all, he does not wish himself to follow in Sazanami's footsteps of being 'shock' by Yuzuriha, in a literal sense. 

“Eh?! But it’s hard to work with gloves on...” Yuzuriha lamented as he turns pleading eyes upon Hiragi, following the end of Ootori’s words. 

“...In that case, kindly avoid touching anyone with your bare hands.” Hiragi sighed as he rolls his eyes heavenwards in response to Yuzuriha’s dramatic wail of lament. 

Yuzuriha pouted but decides to oblige, after all, it is true that he finds it hard to work with gloves on. Not only would his typing speed on the laptop decrease, but he also couldn't even access his smart-phone with his gloves on because his winter gloves are not one of the latest touched-screen gloves released to the market just weeks ago. 

"Oh, Tsubasa... can you help me bring this over to our grandfather for his vetting? I've just outlined the plot plan for the playwright because it wasn't made clear of the exact target audiences in the PDF file received on my email the other day. I can't really tell for certain how PG his friend wanted the playwright to be – so, have him look through the outline and get back to me after the scope is determined. Only after I received the specific expectations would I be able to start the creation of the playwright." Ootori Itsuki said as he handed a few papers that are printed on double-side, and stapled together for easier references. 

“...You couldn’t have brought them over to him yourself?” Hiragi lifted his eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he asks his elder sibling. 

"I have no time to bring them over~ I have too many assignments to catch up on, and I have a dinner date with Yuuta-kun later this evening that I absolutely do not wish to cancel on." Ootori Itsuki declared as he directed his version of the pleading eyes at his younger brother, besides in his opinion – Tsubasa live under the same roof as their grandfather, hence it is much easier for his younger sibling to play 'pigeon' than to have him swing by the Hiragi mansion to drop off the outlined plot of that playwright project the old man has set him to work on. 

"...Fine." Hiragi Tsubasa rolls his eyes before responding in a flat tone of voice, it would be better for him to agree to play 'pigeon' now than to be subjected to more of his elder sibling's dramatic flair for the rest of the day. 

Meanwhile, Fuyusawa Ryo has been walking together with the four other members that have been elected for the new Kao Council that would be taking over the present members in the coming school year, suddenly halted in his steps. Since he has been walking ahead of the others - his sudden halt then proceeds to cause the auburn-haired friend of his to crash right into his back. 

"Ow~" Shiki Toma winced on impact, but it also is a good thing - because he has been walking with his mind up in the clouds all this time. So, in a way, it was good that he walk right smack into the back of Fuyusawa Ryo instead. Because it would be far more painful and dangerous if he were to, say walk straight into a lamppost or a block of wall. 

“...” Fuyusawa turns around and glanced at his auburn-haired friend who is rubbing his nose with a sheepish look, and said in a tone of bewilderment. “Why on earth would you end up crashing into me? Weren’t you paying attention while walking?” 

“Sorry… I sort of zoned out for a bit, and I didn’t expect you to stop mid-way so…” Shiki Toma sweat-dropped in response, as he laughed a silly laugh at his group of friends. 

"Shiki, please pay more attention to your surroundings. You are lucky, it's Ryo's back that you ended up walking straight into. Imagine if it's a block of a solid wall instead? Wouldn't that be more painful?" Chiaki Takafumi shakes his head at his auburn-haired friend's mishap of crashing straight into his childhood friend, who decided to stop mid-step in the middle of the pedestrian walkway. 

Turning towards Fuyusawa, Chiaki deadpan. “And you… Ryo, what possess you to stop in the middle of the road? Albeit, this is just a pavement walkway for pedestrians - but still stopping in the middle of the path would create inconveniences for the other people using the pavement path.” 

While Chiaki was busy lecturing Fuyusawa, Irinatsu and Kasugano focus their attention on their friend - Shiki Toma, instead. 

"Shiki… why are you zoning out for no reason?" Kasugano Shion couldn't help but frown as he addressed his friend. 

“Haha… actually, it’s not exactly without reason. I was just thinking about how to go about the comedy skit performance with Yuzuriha-senpai for the comedy night event.” Shiki sweat-dropped as he responded. 

“If you aren’t one who can think and walk while paying attention to your surroundings, for the sake of your own safety and the others - I strongly suggest you to only do your thinking when you are back in the dormitory. Otherwise, you are just going to be a safety hazard for everyone else.” Kasugano Shion said in a stern tone of voice. 

"Kasugano, you can save the lecturing to until we reach the dorm. We are kind of like a roadblock now." Irinatsu could not help but remind when he noticed a group of first-year students heading their direction likely also on their way back to the dormitory. 

"Indeed…" Fuyusawa Ryo commented a few seconds later in agreement with Irinatsu's conclusion, it seems he, too, had forgotten about the fact that they weren't exactly in a place where he could stop and discuss anything with his childhood friend. So, he decided to wait until they were back in the dormitory before he starts striking up a conversation with his childhood friend. 

The group of five then hurried to pick up speed in their steps, five minutes later - they were standing in front of the entrance gate that leads to their school dormitory building for the high school division. Upon stepping through the entrance gate, Fuyusawa turns towards his childhood friend and said. “Takafumi, are you heading straight to the dorm room?” 

“Obviously, I don’t know about you… but I don’t fancy staying in the school uniform further.” Chiaki Takafumi commented in a dry tone of voice as he responded to his childhood friend’s query. 

“Ryo…if you have something to say, spit it out - will you? It’s kind of creepy to have you follow me everywhere I go.” Ten minutes later, Chiaki Takafumi turns around to face his childhood friend - a certain teen with aqua-marine hair and eyes as he said with a look of exasperation apparent on his features. 

"... How do you write a script for a comedy skit?" Fuyusawa Ryo finally had it in him to ask, but the question sounds a bit silly coming from him. Then again, it can't be helped as Fuyusawa literally has no idea how to write a play-script for a comedy. It just wasn't in his area of specialization, hence with the performance only four days away from them… time isn't exactly on his side. 

Chiaki Takafumi felt the urge to face-palm when he finally heard his childhood friend's question, inwardly thinking - does he looks like the type that knows how to write a comedy script?! Neither of them specialized in that area, thank you very much. However, Chiaki would like to consider himself slightly better than his childhood friend in the humor department. At least, he had watched comedies on TV in the past and thus had a better idea of the concept than his friend. 

Fuyusawa has never attempted to watch a comedy before, finding films under the comedy genre a waste of money and time. Thrown in the fact of his overly-serious disposition from young, nobody dares to joke around with him either. Ultimately, it resulted in his childhood friend completely lack a sense of humor. 

"Are you seriously asking me this question, Ryo?! Do I look like someone who can write a comedy script, to you? Speaking of, script-writing is only covered in the class creative writing - and neither of us took that particular module in our middle school period nor do we have it on our electives module at present. Under this situation, do you think I would be a good candidate to answer your question?" Chiaki Takafumi asks incredulously as he regarded his childhood friend with a look of exasperation in his eyes. 

“...Oh, so what you’re saying is that you are going to let Irinatsu handle the script play for the comedy skit?” Fuyusawa Ryo asks, still looking slightly troubled over the idea of leaving it to Kasugano to handle the script-play for their Manzai performance. 

"Honestly Ryo, talk to Kasugano. The two of you are supposed to work in a team for this Manzai performance on Saturday. No matter who's the one that ultimately ended up doing the script playwriting, nothing can start until the two performers actually sat down to talk things through." Chiaki muttered aloud, sounding very much exasperated by his friend's hesitancy over the idea of communicating with Kasugano Shion. 

With that said, Chiaki Takafumi turns on his heels and leave the area where he had confronted his friend over the aqua-marine haired teen’s earlier decision to tail him from behind. And Fuyusawa Ryo, upon sighting his friend’s departure hurried to ask. “Takafumi, where are you going?” 

"...I'm going to find Irinatsu, sit down with him and discuss what we are going to do for the comedy night event. I suggest you do the same." Chiaki Takafumi gritted out in a tone of annoyance, as he continues stalking down the hallway in search of the teen with dark skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. 

Private Chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Shiki Toma

Ryo: Shiki

Shiki: Yes?

Ryo: Do you happen to know where is Kasugano?

Shiki: Erm… I think he mentioned he intends to shower soon, so if he isn’t anywhere around the common areas or his dorm room - likely he would be in the shower. 

Ryo: I see, thank you.

Shiki: May I know why you are looking for him? *Curious Emoji*

Ryo: … Chiaki says he had no idea how to write a script for comedy, and ask that I speak with Kasugano about it instead. 

Shiki: Ah… I see I believe Shion took creative writing last semester - so he might have an idea on how to write a play-script for a comedy skit? 

Ryo: Oh… thanks for the info. 

[Okay… so Kasugano do have creative writing background, the question now is - what to actually do for the Manzai performance…?] Fuyusawa Ryo felt somewhat better knowing that at least his assigned partner could the task of writing the script for their Manzai performance, the only thing left now is to figure out what kind of comedy skit they should do for the comedy night team building event. 

It was with this particular thought in mind that Fuyusawa Ryo headed back into his shared dorm room with Chiaki and located his own set of toiletries intending to queue for his own shower session, too. At first, Fuyusawa had thought he would be able to catch Kasugano before the pink-haired teen entered the shower… but it seems his timing is a little off because he entered the common bathroom just in time to witness the sight of Kasugano Shion, stepping into one of the newly emptied shower cubicles for a shower session. 

“...” Fuyusawa sighed, setting his toiletries aside on the bench that was situated near the shower area and decides to wait for Kasugano to emerge from the occupied shower cubicle instead. Twenty minutes later, the door to the shower cubicle which Kasugano Shion had entered earlier on opens up. Immediately, Fuyusawa took a step forth to meet up with the pink-haired teen of his team. 

“Holy s***, Fuyusawa – are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack?! Why the hell are you standing outside here?!” Kasugano Shion yelped, placing a hand over his heart as he dropped his toiletries in shock as he noted the sudden appearance of the aqua-marine haired teen from his class and performance partner for the impending comedy night event. 

“Waiting for you, of course," Fuyusawa responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“...Can’t you wait for me in a more logical place, do you know how creepy it is with you standing outside the cubicle of the shower stall I was using up until a minute ago? I almost thought you were stalking me.” Kasugano Shion responded with a somewhat disturbed expression on his face. 

"I just figured I could speak to you while waiting for my own turn to shower." Fuyusawa then said, shifting his glance to his own toiletries that sat on the bench, a few steps away from where the row of shower cubicle stalls was installed. 

Kasugano Shion took a minute to calm his erratic nerves by staring up at the ceiling, before shifting his attention back to the aqua-marine haired teen and asks. “So, what do you wish to speak with me about?” 

"The performance for the comedy night event this coming Saturday." Fuyusawa Ryo answered, biting down on his lower lips uneasily. 

"...Okay, what about the performance?" Kasugano Shion, raised an eyebrow up questioningly as he voiced his words across to the aqua-marine teen who had on a look of uneasiness which is rather rare since the teen had always come across him as an individual that gives off the air of being confident in everything he did. 

"Is there going to be a script for that?" Fuyusawa asks, and the moment the question slips from his lips – Fuyusawa felt like bashing his head on the wall. He had meant to ask if Kasugano can produce the script instead, but the words that spew forth from his lips seem to be of a different meaning to his actual thought. 

"Well... I would prefer to have a script for the performance because let's be frank – neither of us knew enough about comedy to actually perform without an actual script for us to practice on. Judging from the amount of time we have until the performance; we only have a total of 3 days excluding today and the actual performance day. So, to fit in more time for the practice – we need to come out with the script by tonight." Kasugano Shion responded to Fuyusawa's question, without actually looking at the teen directly. Instead, the pink-haired teen was toweling his hair dry the entire time he responded to the aqua-marine haired teen's inquiry. 

“I see...” Fuyusawa murmurs in response, as he tries to come up with something else to keep the conversation going because he knew, there is no way he could write a decent script for a comedy script. Humor isn’t exactly his forte area, and time isn’t exactly on his side – too. 

“...” Kasugano Shion used the moment he glanced into the mirror that lined the vanity area to observe the aqua-marine haired teen in silence. He could see Fuyusawa’s hesitancy in the teen’s body language, so he supposed the teen must have had something else in mind to speak with him about – only it seems the teen is having trouble voicing them aloud to him. 

"Well… the shower cubicle is free now, you can go in for your shower if you wish." Kasugano Shion feigned ignorant to the fact that Fuyusawa still has something else on his mind that he intended to say, and promptly gathered up his toiletries wiping them dry with his bath towel and then proceeds to head for the door that will lead them back into the hallway of the dorm. 

"Kasugano, wait a minute," Fuyusawa calls out, due to the distance - the aquamarine haired teen had no choice but to raise his voice slightly to stop Kasugano Shion from stepping out from the common bathroom, and back into the hallway outside. 

“Yes, Fuyusawa? Do you still have anything else to ask?” Kasugano Shion prompted, raising an eyebrow up questioningly at the unnaturally uneasy aqua-marine haired teen by the name of Fuyusawa Ryo. 

"The script…for the comedy skit, can you do it? I'm afraid I'm not trained in the fields of script-writing." Fuyusawa took a deep breath, counted mentally to five to calm his uneasy nerves before voicing his words across. Thankfully, this time - he did manage to get his words out without twisting its meaning like his earlier attempt. 

Kasugano smirked inwardly at the words from the aqua-marine haired teen, before nodding in response. “That, I can do - we can discuss the nature of the comedy skit later on the messenger app. For now, I’m going to head off for some research on the Manzai performance in general.” 

With that said, Kasugano Shion finally turns on his heels and leave the common bathroom. On the other hand, Fuyusawa Ryo, only allowed himself to enter the shower cubicle after he receives the affirmation response that the pink-haired member of his team would handle the script-writing part for the comedy night event. Once the door to the shower cubicle was shut behind him, the aqua-marine haired teen allowed himself to heave a sigh of relief at having successfully dodged the task of creating a comedy skit play-script with his own hands. 

In the meantime, Hoshitani Yuuta was on his way over to his boyfriend's apartment unit for their dinner date of the week. In his hands was a bento box carrier, in which, it holds the dinner that his roommate and friend have taken the trouble to prepare for them earlier in the morning. 

The meals were packed neatly into a three-tier microwavable bento box in a rectangular shape. The three-tier bento box comprises of 1 entire tier at the top layer filled with the lovely side dishes and the main dish prepared by Nayuki, while the bottom 2 layer comprises of white steam rice stuffed to the brim with a pickled plum right smack in the center of the rice.

Pressing the doorbell to his boyfriend’s apartment unit, Yuuta briefly noted the fact that this time it took longer for his boyfriend to answer the door. The last two times he came by, the door was practically answered within a moment of seconds. 

"Sorry, Yuuta-kun… I was in the bathroom when you rang the doorbell." Ootori Itsuki said when he opened the door to his apartment unit about five minutes later. 

"Oh… it's fine, were you in the shower just now?" Yuuta asks as he noted his boyfriend's appearance when the man answered the door. 

"Erm… yeah, I have work to do still… but I'm feeling sleepy. So, I thought I should take a shower to wake myself up and also to ready myself for your arrival with our dinner. It wouldn't do for me to fall asleep mid-dinner, so…" Ootori Itsuki responded as he explained the reason why he took a shower at such an odd timing. 

Since the purplish-white haired teen usually showers either in the early morning hours or about an hour before bedtime. It's quite rare for Ootori to opt for a shower around 6 to 7pm because he finds it pointless since he might very well head out for dinner at a teppanyaki eatery. When it comes to teppanyaki, it means grill and smoke. Having dinner at these places usually resulted in the need to shower once arriving back home because the smell of the smoke and grill would end up in his clothes and hair, alike. So, Ootori tends to only take shower late at night when dinner was over and done with - so he need not waste water by showering twice within 2-3 hours. 

"Ah… I see I thought it was weird since you tend to shower in the early morning or late at night. Either way, aren't you inviting me in?" Yuuta asks in a jesting tone of voice as he glances up at his boyfriend cheekily. 

“Of course, you can come in. Would you like me to carry you over the threshold? I wouldn’t mind doing that, too.” Ootori asks back in return, with another jest of his own. 

“Nah… it’s fine, I can cross the threshold myself.” Yuuta decides that it might be best to shift their remaining interaction into the apartment unit, lest his boyfriend really ended up carrying him over the threshold. If that were to happen, it would be downright embarrassing for him. 

"Itsuki-senpai, I certainly hoped you have been taking care of yourself despite the heavy workload these days. Always ensure a minimal of 7 hours rest, although the best is 8 hours… but we both know that isn't quite possible when you have so much paperwork to deal with." Yuuta reminded as he set the bento box carrier bag down on the dining table, and make a grab for the towel that hangs around the neck of his boyfriend. 

"Yuu-chan?" Ootori Itsuki blinked, surprised when he noticed his bath towel was removed from his person and is now held in his boyfriend's hands. 

“Sit down, I’ll towel dry your hair for you. Na-chan does it all the time for me, but never did let me return the favor… so I thought I could do it for you instead.” Yuuta responded, a light blush donning his cheeks as he offered to assist his boyfriend in the task of hair-drying. 

Ootori Itsuki grinned, as his eyes lit up with brightness. Eagerly, the purplish-white haired teen complied with his beau’s words and sat himself down on the dining chair closest to his dear Yuuta-kun. 

Fifteen minutes later, Yuuta found himself once again sitting on the lap of his boyfriend and wonders how on earth did a hair-drying session ended up as a cuddling session, again? With a sigh, Yuuta poked his boyfriend on the chest and said. "Itsuki-senpai, kindly let me up - our dinner is still waiting to heat up in the microwave." 

“Right… we still need to heat up the dinner, erm… do you know how to operate the microwave oven or should I do it, instead?” Ootori asks, sounding cautious since he could still recall the tale of Ashu Yuuta breaking the oven in Thrive apartment when he attempted to make gratin from an interview session given by Aizome Kento, at some point in time over the last year. 

“Mou~ Itsuki-senpai! I can operate a microwave oven just fine, Na-chan made sure of it.” Yuuta pouted in response to his boyfriend’s cautious tone of voice, as he threw a mock glare towards the 18-year-old teen that he is dating, at present. 

"Oh… so Nayuki-kun has trained you in the proper procedure at handling the microwave oven before you came over?" Ootori Itsuki asks out of curiosity. 

"...No, Na-chan trained me up when he heard all the horror tales of me messing around in the kitchen of Thrive apartment when he met Kenken and Gochin. So, now - Na-chan made sure I could handle the most basic equipment in the kitchen…since there might be times he isn't around and would leave bento behind for me to consume. He wanted to at least ensure I get the sufficient nutrients that I need and to cut down on my junk food intake. So, he made sure I knew how to work the microwave oven perfectly." Yuuta responded, somewhat embarrassed as he recounts his experience of being trained by his roommate and friend to handle kitchen appliances. 

"Okay, so what other kitchen appliances do you know to operate now?" Ootori Itsuki asks, with an apparent interest in his eyes. 

"Hmm… the microwave oven for certain, I had also learned how to operate the toaster oven - recently. Na-chan makes sure I won't break the oven, this time around. Especially, since Gochin has just gotten a new toaster oven in… since he needs versatility. Sticking to just the toaster unit wouldn't do for him, and he figured that since these days I'm not always in Thrive apartment - he could get in a new oven unit. Although, I don't understand why he would want to get in an oven - to be honest. It's not as though he can cook either, the most he did with that oven would be heating up bread to make toasts from it, and perhaps - use it to heat up the ready-to-eat pizza and burger purchased from the convenience store." Yuuta said as he started to list the range of kitchen appliances he could now operate on his own, without supervision. 

"Hmm… okay, aside from the two types of the oven? Is there anything else you can operate without supervision now?" Ootori continues his line of questioning, causing Yuuta to look at him strangely. 

“Why are you so curious about my ability to operate the kitchen appliances, Itsuki-senpai?” Yuuta asks, eyeing his boyfriend with a strange look in his eyes. 

"Well… I was thinking, maybe we can spend some time together in the kitchen too. However, that would only be possible if you at least know how to operate the basic kitchen appliances." Ootori Itsuki responded with a smile, as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. 

Yuuta blushes in response, before answering. "Well… right now, the two ovens are all I could operate without supervision. He wouldn't trust me anywhere near the fire stove or electric cooker though…" 

“Hmm… I see, well - I don’t have a toaster oven for the time being. So, I guess it goes without saying you would know where is my microwave oven upon entering the kitchen of my apartment unit. Can I trust you to handle the heating up of the bento? I’ll take this time to finish up my homework assignment for the day.” Ootori Itsuki then asks Yuuta to take charge of the task of heating up their dinners in the microwave oven, trusting his beau to not blow up anything in the process.

"Of course!" Yuuta nodded in response, and then happily heading for the semi-open galley-style kitchen of his boyfriend's apartment unit to heat up the bento that his roommate had kindly prepared for them to share for the evening. 

At first, Ootori was still somewhat worried about having his boyfriend alone in the kitchen - but when fifteen minutes pass by without any sound of explosion nor anything breaking. Ootori begins to relax slightly, but ultimately the 18-year-old only allowed himself to heave a sigh of relief when his boyfriend emerged from his kitchen looking intact.

"Itsuki-senpai, dinner's ready," Yuuta announced in a sing-song manner, as he grinned happily at the knowledge that he had managed to operate his boyfriend's microwave oven without issues. 

It is a moment of triumph for the bubbly teen because Nayuki has only trained him using the microwave that is available in the school dorm. The microwave oven comes in different brands and models out in the market, and the microwave oven in the kitchen of Ootori Itsuki is obvious a different model to the one in the school dorm. Hence, Yuuta had to spend some time observing the equipment before he actually attempts to use it. 

Thankfully, the microwave oven owned by Ootori Itsuki, while it is of a different model than the unit which Nayuki spends time and effort guiding Yuuta into using and operating is still quite similar in their operation manner. Hence, after figuring out which function to press on the unit - the rest is easy. 

"Thank you, sweetheart, ~ I'm about done in a minute, can you set the table for me? The cutlery set is in the drawer beside the stove-top unit." Ootori instructed as he hurried to scribble down the answer on the A4 lecture pad while referring to the questions list. 

"Right or left drawer?" Yuuta asks as he stepped back into the kitchen space.

“Left drawer.” Ootori paused in his writing to think for a second, before continuing his writing as he answered his boyfriend’s question on the exact storage drawers he had used for the storing of his kitchen cutlery. 

While Yuuta and Ootori are having their dinner date in the privacy of Ootori’s rental apartment unit, back in the school dormitory - the members of the new Kao Council are once again engrossed in their group chat that Shiki had set up to discuss plans to knock a certain snobby friend of theirs off the pedestal. 

Chat Group – Let’s knock the winter boy off the pedestal [Shiki, Kasugano, Irinatsu, Chiaki]

Shiki: Okay, so… what’s our winter boy doing now? (・∀・｀；)

Chiaki: At present? He’s looking up comedy skits videos on MOTUBE. Kasugano, what did you tell him? The first thing he came back from the shower, was to ask me how does one go about conducting research on Manzai performance? *Serious Face Emoji* (◑○◑)

Irinatsu: Same here, Kasugano is also looking into different types of comedy skits videos online. ^_^;

Kasugano: I didn’t say much, except that I can handle the writing of the script for the Manzai performance and that I’m going to do some research on Manzai before attempting to write anything. Speaking of, Chiaki - how did Fuyusawa react to the Manzai performance videos he’s watching on MOTUBE? (♦ŐωŐ♦)

Chiaki: Well… he didn't really laugh aloud if that's the reaction you are aiming for. He was constantly saying things like 'this is stupid', 'this is ridiculous', 'I can't believe the this!' while he watches the video. ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

Irinatsu: Out of curiosity, which video did Ryo-chin watch? (♦ŐωŐ♦)

Chiaki: On random, since he didn't exactly know any of those comedians - I think he watched a Konto on potato chips or something. 

Kasugano: Oh… that one, I laughed at the skit but I find myself wondering why that bob-cut hairstyle guy is so stupid, paying that much amount to get a bag of chips to open by a professional. Can’t he just use a scissor or something to open up the chips? ლ｜＾ Д＾ ლ｜

Irinatsu: Seeing as it is meant to be a comedy skit, the key is to make things funny by acting idiotic. XD

Kasugano: Still… I'll say it's silly on the overall. In case anyone of you is curious, here's the link to the video [Insert video link on MOTUBE - Potato Chips] 

Out of curiosity, Chiaki double-clicked on the link to watch the video. The video started with a guy with a bob-cut hairstyle standing on stage alone, and the stage is being set up to replicate a living room space with a long table in front of the performer. On the table lay a bag of potato chip, next, the bob-cut haired guy reach for the chip attempting to open but failing at the task. Out of annoyance, the man placed the chip back on the table. 

When the doorbell sounded, someone mention they are from the 'Quick Clean Company'. Here, the performer opens up the door to let another guy in. That guy was dressed up professionally to resemble a plumber complete with a toolbox and everything. For a while, Chiaki wonders about the plumber presence… until the bob-cut haired guy claims that he engaged their service to open the bag of chips for him. Until this point, Chiaki finally got it - the funny man in the skit is the bob-cut haired man while the plumber guy is the wise guy in the picture. 

The tools used for the skit makes the comedy skit even funnier, but it’s the amount of money for each service quoted that had Chiaki lose his control over his laughter and thus catching his roommate and childhood friend’s attention. 

“Takafumi, why on earth are you laughing so suddenly?!” Fuyusawa Ryo frowned, his friend’s laughter had causes his fingers to slide and ended up going full screen on that video he’s watching on his laptop. 

"Oh… I was watching a Konto video link shared by Irinatsu, it's so stupid that I can't help it but laugh." Chiaki manages to contain his laughter enough to respond to his friend's question, he was half-tempted to say the video link was shared by Kasugano, but the remembrance that Ryo wasn't in that chat-group. He figured it better to use Irinatsu's name for the video contribution instead, seeing as he did tell Ryo about his intention to discuss with Irinatsu over what to do for their own comedy skit performance. 

"I see… and what was the video that sends you down the path of uncontrollable laughter?" Fuyusawa Ryo raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner as he asks. 

Honestly, the aqua-marine haired teen is quite certain by this point in time that he might really be lacking a sense of humor in his bones because no matter how many comedy skit videos he watched online. He doesn't feel it in him to actually laugh, he may comment that the videos do amuse him to an extent with their silliness antics performed but nothing gets him to actually laugh for real. So, maybe it's good that he left Kasugano to write the script instead because he obviously can never do it. It was the thought of having to act as the funny man in the performance that has him cringing from apprehension though, the only saving grace was that it wouldn't be in front of the school crowd. He didn't think he would be able to face any of his schoolmates if they saw him performing something that stupid in person. 

Unknowingly to Fuyusawa, back in the privacy of Ootori Itsuki’s rental apartment unit - the purplish-white haired senior was filling his beau in on the upcoming comedy night event. The senior had also shared with his beau about the members from the new Kao Council would be participating in the comedy night event by performing a comedy skit themselves, and strongly encouraged the members of Team Ootori to swing by and have a look at the comedy skit performance. 

“Wait… you are saying that everyone on the new Kao Council is going to perform a Manzai during the comedy night event?” Hoshitani Yuuta gaped as he stared at his boyfriend in surprise. 

“Yes, that is the idea. Do you know who suggested it?” Ootori Itsuki grinned as he asks his boyfriend. 

Yuuta could only shake his head in response, a part of him had thought the suggestion was brought on by his boyfriend… but judging from the look of amusement on Ootori Itsuki's face now, it seems it isn't quite the case? 

"Surprise, surprise - it's actually Shiki-kun that brought up the idea. I'm sure you knew how much a snob that Fuyusawa was, right? So, anyway - Shiki and the rest of his friends decide that it's high time to kick Fuyusawa off his pedestal and thus they decide to best him in an area that Fuyusawa can't perform well in - and that happens to be a comedy. Hence, they came to us with the event leaflet seeking our help to facilitate the event on their behalf since this is the only way Fuyusawa wouldn't be able to wriggle out of it. Oh, feel free to spread the news around your social circle - I'm sure quite a handful of people would be interested to show up on the event night to have a look at how Fuyusawa would perform a comedy." Ootori Itsuki smirked as he filled his boyfriend in on the details. It's just too bad that he wouldn't be able to witness it in person, but well… Yuzuriha had promised him a video of the performance so he guesses he would just have to wait in patience. 

Chat-Group of ‘Let’s kick the winter boy off his pedestal’ [Shiki, Kasugano, Irinatsu, Chiaki] 

Shiki: ━(◯Δ◯∥) ━ン Guys, I just thought of something worrying… what happens if Yuzuriha-senpai decides to go all ‘Ootori-style’ on me during the event?! 

Irinatsu: (゜。゜) Ootori-style? Meaning?

Shiki: >_< Like what he did today – no play script involved, and just plunge straight into the performance. Everything about the performance is based on an improvisation basis. 

Kasugano: Erm... I see your concern, but if you are worried – why don't you check with Yuzuriha-senpai? I mean, he may be overly flamboyant at times... but he doesn't seem like one that enjoys the idea of 'winging' it on the spot when it comes down to actual performance in front of an audience's crowd. Not everyone is as adventurous as Ootori-senpai. …ρ(･ω`･､)

Irinatsu: Agreed – Ootori-senpai isn't normal, he's an oddball. Think of the things he used to make his students do before he got pulled off from the Star-Team project in August. I think I once saw his group of students practice their improvisation skills on the outdoor stage of the amphitheater because he decides to hold their training session outdoor for the day.

Chiaki: What did they do then? >:D

Irinatsu: Modified version of Romeo & Juliet. (๑òᗜó)

Shiki: What do you mean by a modified version of Romeo & Juliet? 

Irinatsu: Ootori-senpai changed it up a bit, making Juliet a Montague and Romeo a Capulet. Oh, and Juliet has a habit of cross-dressing as a guy. Below is the casting for the skit if I remembered correctly - Nayuki as the 'guy' version of Juliet, Hoshitani as Romeo Capulet, Mercutio was played by Tengenji, Benvolio was Tsukigami? Kuga was Tybalt I believe… Oh, and they were doing the scene whereby Mercutio was supposed to be accidentally killed by Romeo in the canon? 

Shiki: ^_^; does that mean - Juliet is the one that kills Mercutio in this version of the event? 

Irinatsu: No idea, I didn’t watch it all - but considering they have got no script to go along with and has to improvise at every turn according to the dialogue spew forth by their respective teammates - Mercutio may not have to ‘die’ after all. OR it may be Benvolio that kill Mercutio this time around XD 

Shiki: Damn… I wish someone has a video on it so I could see it in person. 

Kasugano: Shiki, if you want to have a video of it - you can try the following: KitaKore duo. I seem to recall Korekuni enjoys filming Hoshitani’s performance… so he might have a copy of it. 

Shiki: Nice idea, I'll go and ask right away~ oh, and I'll message Yuzuriha-senpai about the script for the comedy script too. Shion, good luck on the script-writing task - it's not easy to meet Ryo's expectation standards. (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b

Chiaki: Under normal circumstances, that might be the case - but this is a comedy you are writing. I think Ryo had no expectations for such genre, so anything could work… that is if you could succeed in getting him to act silly enough for the skit. ╯▽╰

PS: Irinatsu, make sure you write a good script - we need to defeat Team A for obvious reasons! 

Irinatsu: ( ﾟω^ )b I’ll make sure to do a good one. :D 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, completed the chapter before work~ XD The potato chips Konto is on youtube, really funny. I laughed a lot on that XD Very creative skit XD See you guys next time :P 
> 
> Suggestion of what to make Fuyusawa do for the comedy XD  
I may or may not use them... :P
> 
> PS: I have the layout plan of the common bathroom in the dorm out - it's on my twitter :P


	61. Comedy Night Event - Team Building Activity for the new Kao Kai, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, apology for late update ^^;;  
secondly, today's chapter features the following:  
1\. Brief OtoHoshi moment & a chat between Hiragi and Yuuta  
2\. More preparation for the S3 Kao Kai for the comedy night event  
3\. Stardust team interaction scenes + Tengenji & Ugawa daily interaction ^^;;  
4\. Brief touch on Nome Tatsuhiro of 'MoonS' birthday dinner + Chiaki's plan to have a mini-birthday celebration for Fuyusawa Ryo [Both of them have their birthday on 11th Jan ^^;;]  
5\. Sneak Peek into the first rehearsal of the skit performance for Team C [Yuzuriha + Shiki] & Team A [Fuyusawa + Kasugano].

In the apartment unit of Ootori Itsuki, the purplish-white haired teen promptly receives a ‘karate-chop’ hit on the top of his head from his beau – Hoshitani Yuuta, towards the end of his suggestion. 

“Ouch! Yuu-chan~ why did you do that for?” Ootori Itsuki asks as he turns towards his beau with a version of his puppy eyes, and a look of confusion apparent on his face. 

“That’s for your stupid suggestion, and that was incredibly low of you – Itsuki-senpai. I get that you are annoyed and pissed off by Fuyusawa-senpai's antics the previous week, but that doesn’t mean you can broadcast something like this to the entire community to have them all flock over to the event venue and watch how Fuyusawa-senpai failed as a comedian. So, I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear this stupid suggestion of yours.” Yuuta said with a stern expression on his face. 

“Oh... right, I forgot. Please ignore what I’ve just said, that was out of line.” Ootori Itsuki sighed as he nodded in response to his boyfriend’s stern words of caution. 

“Of course, you are out of line. Hence, I said that wasn’t a good idea. Either way, I’ll still thank you for the information about the event." Yuuta said in response, as a look of consideration crosses his features. It just so happens that Yuuta has been thinking to add a little bit more into the graduating ceremony performance for the seniors, as a surprise element. 

However, it is a bit hard to do it in a full team scenario as Kerukeru has kind of a full schedule from March onwards. Thus, if Yuuta were to plan something extra - it would have to be something that could be performed with minimal members. His boyfriend's suggestion about the comedy night event is a good one, perhaps he would be able to find some inspiration from there? 

"You're leaving already?" Ootori plastered on a sad look as he glances at his boyfriend, who is busy going around clearing the dining table and helping him in the task of washing the used cutlery in his kitchen sink. 

“Hmm…? Yes, I’m leaving in about five minutes." Yuuta responded as he located some paper napkin in the kitchen to wipe dry the inside of the bento box before packing them up nicely and bringing them back out to the dining area. Following this, he headed back into the kitchen and set the washed cutlery sets out to dry on the kitchen dish drying rack. 

Ootori Itsuki pouted, as he asks. “Do you need to leave so soon?” 

“Yes, because you need to finish up your work and then go to bed for the night. I am not going to stay here and distract you further from your overdue stack of paperwork.” Yuuta deadpan in response, coming back out from the kitchen to pack the clean bento box back into the carrier bag he brought along with him to his boyfriend’s apartment unit about an hour ago. 

“I’ll walk you back...” Ootori offered, only to have Yuuta shooting down the idea. 

"No need, I can let myself out and make it back to the dorm by my own means," Yuuta commented, as he stands on tip-toes to give his boyfriend a sound kiss on the lips before picking up the bento carrier bag from the dining table, and turns to leave the apartment unit. 

“But Yuu-chan~” Ootori half-whined, as he looks at his boyfriend pleadingly. 

“...Itsuki-senpai, do me a favor - stop procrastinating and get back to work. I will text you once I arrived back at the dorm safely. Now be good, and go back to work. I love you, and we will chat tonight around 10.30pm. I promised.” Yuuta then proceeds to coax his clingy boyfriend to head back to work on that long over-due paperwork, while he made his way out of the apartment unit.  
In the elevator, Yuuta retrieved his mobile device from his winter coat pocket and typed a text response to Hiragi Tsubasa. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Hiragi Tsubasa

Hoshitani: I had done as you said, ended the dinner date before 9pm. I’m now on my way back to the dorm, feel free to text him now about that paperwork that you need him to give priority attention to – I won’t be messaging him until 10.30pm later. 

Hiragi: Noted with thanks. 

Hoshitani: You’re welcome. *Smiley Emoji* Oh, and if he doesn't cooperate - tell him the nightly routine chat session with me would be canceled tonight. *Winking Emoji*

Hiragi: ✲ﾟƬʜᵃℕҡ ყօϋ

Meanwhile, back in the school dorm – Tengenji Kakeru, in the end, had decided to go with his leader's suggestion by joining Team Hiragi at their table for dinner. 

"...How rare, you are actually eating the mass-catered dinner menu today." Ugawa Akira commented when he sighted the figure of Tengenji Kakeru collecting a dinner tray from the main kitchen catering food trolley. 

Seeing as Tengenji has never quite put in a request to stop the dorm kitchen from catering to his meals, he has no issues with the collection of his food from the catering food trolley. Usually, when he eats meals with his fellow teammates – his catered meal would end up in Inumine's stomach since the guy has a very hefty appetite that it usually takes about 2-3 rounds of feeding before the hefty appetite for Inumine of Team Hiragi could be sated. Therefore, the dormitory main kitchen staff also knew to prepare a few sets of meals extra – lest Inumine ended up eating someone else food for the day. 

“Well...Nayuki is out and I don’t fancy eating a microwaved dinner so I thought I could join the rest of the residents at eating the mass-catered menu for the day.” Tengenji Kakeru explained easily enough, the thing about Ugawa is – if you don’t get your hackles raised, sooner or later the guy would give up on the idea of baiting you into an argument. 

Of course, most of the time, Tengenji still ended up falling prey to Ugawa’s provocation attempts. However, as he is still under the ‘hold the tongue’ punishment dished out by the company – Tengenji Kakeru, was able to withhold his urge to snap at the pink-haired brazen-mouth teen of Team Hiragi, this time around. 

"Ugawa, please kindly stop baiting Tengenji," Tatsumi warned from his position behind the pink-haired teen. 

"Yikes! Tatsumin, since when, were you here?" Ugawa yelped aloud in shock, having not been aware that his team leader is queuing directly behind him. 

“...I was queuing right after you, all this time.” Tatsumi Rui deadpan in response to Ugawa’s question.

“Eh?! Really?!” Ugawa blinked in surprise. 

“Yes, I can vouch for Tatsumi. You just didn’t notice because you were too busy baiting Tengenji to realize.” Sawatari Eigo nodded from his position directly behind his childhood friend - Tatsumi Rui. 

“...” Ugawa sweat-dropped, but refrain from opening his mouth to speak to Tengenji Kakeru of Stardust - further. 

In the meantime, Irinatsu sneaks a glance at the time display on his laptop and decides to call it quits with the creating of the comedy skit script for Team B of the comedy night event. Turning towards the direction where his roommate's study desk was, Irinatsu Masashi called out for his roommate and friend's attention. 

“Kasugano, it’s dinner time. We should probably go and fetch Shiki lest he decides to skip out on dinner.” Irinatsu reminded. 

"...It's dinner time already?" Kasugano Shion blinked in surprise, before turning his eyes upon the digital alarm clock he had on a corner of his study desk. Noting that it was indeed 8pm, the dinner crowd has more or less dispersed from the dining hall… he decides it's probably time to head off for dinner before the unclaimed dinner trays were cleared off by the caretaker of the dormitory. 

"Isn't that roommate of Shiki paying attention to his diet habits?" Kasugano Shion inquires when he recalls what Irinatsu had mentioned earlier about having to fetch Shiki for dinner. 

"Usually yes, but today they are out for a gig at Honjo's dad coffee house. They have been holding monthly instrumental music night on Tuesday at the coffee house operated by Honjo's dad, since last year. So, Mishima isn't able to keep an eye on Shiki on Tuesday evening. Thus, we would have to step in if we want to ensure that Shiki has been taking his meals at the appropriate time." Irinatsu Masashi explained. 

“Well then… what are we waiting for?” Kasugano Shion said, as he made a move to stand and leave the dorm room that he was sharing with Irinatsu Masashi, to head over to the room that his auburn-haired friend, Shiki has been sharing with Mishima Kei of the instrumental department since their first year of education in the high school division of the Ayanagi Academy. 

At the same time, Fuyusawa Ryo and Chiaki Takafumi were also on their way to the dining hall for a late dinner. For them, their dinner has always been around this timing since Fuyusawa isn’t one who can endure rowdy place - and due to his habit of needing to take meals in a quiet and serene environment. 

"Good evening, Ryo-chin, Taka!" Irinatsu greeted cheerfully with a wave when he spotted the duo coming towards the dining hall. 

“Good evening, Irinatsu.” Chiaki greeted, while Fuyusawa nodded towards the cheerful Irinatsu with a nod. 

“... Good evening.” Fuyusawa Ryo eventually greeted, when he realized everyone on the team has zeroed their eyes in upon him. 

Kasugano took one look at the level of concentration Shiki had on the phone and shakes his head in response, reaching out a hand - the pink-haired teen proceeds to guide his distracted friend towards the table they tend to occupy while in the dining hall. Upon reaching the table, Kasugano promptly shepherds Shiki into an empty seat before turning to where the catering food trolley is stationed to look for their respective dinner trays. 

He found Fuyusawa’s dinner tray first, and after a moment of debate took it from the trolley and passes it over to the aquamarine haired teen. 

“Here, I believe this is yours.” Kasugano Shion said, handing the dinner tray out to the winter boy of their group. 

Fuyusawa Ryo blinked down at the dinner tray labeled with his given name that was held out to him in surprise, before nodding his thanks to Kasugano. Chiaki Takafumi, meanwhile, has already located his own dinner tray and is seated back down at the table - ready to start dining anytime within the next few minutes. 

"Kasugano, I found Shiki's dinner tray already so you just need to get your own and we can start our dinner together as a team." Irinatsu then calls out for his roommate's attention. 

During this period, Shiki was busy focusing on a chat message he has going on with the green-haired member of the present Kao Council, on the messenger app of his mobile device. 

Private Chat between Shiki Toma and Yuzuriha Christian Lion

Shiki: Yuzuriha-senpai... are we going to have a script written for the comedy night event performance? ʕ •́؈•̀)

Yuzuriha: Oh~ Shiki-kun, what a cute emoticon you have... where did you download it from? Is that supposed to be a Winnie Pooh?

PS: I’m flexible, do you want to have a script for the performance? 

Shiki: Oh... the emoticon is downloaded from the [Website address]

PS: Yes. It is the Winnie Pooh *Smiley Emoji* Yes, I would prefer to have a script for the performance... and it would be best to be able to rehearse for a bit before the actual go during the event. 

Yuzuriha: Erm... okay, I will see what I can do about the script... or do you want to be in charge of writing it? (० ्०)

Shiki: Eh?! ˁ˙˟˙ˀ Erm... I don’t think I’m equipped with the skills to create a script. ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ

Yuzuriha: Oh... erm, well... in that case, I’ll get someone else to do it for us then. ^_^; 

Shiki: ( ó㉨ò ) Yuzuriha-senpai... you mean to say you don’t know how to write a script as well? 

Yuzuriha: ^_^; haha... right, if you want the script in Japanese... someone else has to do it. I can only write English and French script ^^; (*ﾉ∀`*)

Shiki: I see... haha, well... erm... okay, then it’s probably better to get someone else to write the script for us. (；・∀・) 

"Shiki, what's with that odd expression on your face?" Kasugano Shion asks when he turns back around to join his friends at the table with his own set of dinner tray in hand. 

“Oh... erm, it’s just Yuzuriha-senpai asking if I would like to have a script for the performance which I say I do prefer to have one. So, he says he’s going to get someone else to write it for us because he can’t write Japanese scripts only can write in English and French.” Shiki sweat-dropped in response as he answered his friend’s curious inquiry to his peculiar look earlier after glancing at his mobile device. 

There was a bit of silence as everyone digested the bit of information before Irinatsu burst out laughing and exclaimed. "Well… come to think of it, I think we should have expected Yuzuriha-senpai to be incapable of writing a decent script too. I mean, remember that comedy skit the seniors put up for us as a demo earlier on in the meeting room? Yuzuriha-senpai looks completely stupefied when Ootori-senpai starts off the performance by speaking Kansai accented Japanese language. In fact, there's a circulating rumor in school that Yuzuriha-senpai's performance script needs to be denoted with English translation to help him get a better understanding of the role he is portraying." 

“Speaking of scripts... how is the script-writing progress for the skit coming along?” Fuyusawa Ryo then glances towards Kasugano Shion and inquires. 

"...Fuyusawa-kun, it has only been an hour since we parted ways in the common bathroom." Kasugano could not help but remind the aquamarine haired teen that script-writing isn't something he could just whip up in a jiffy. 

“Oh... so you hadn’t started?” Fuyusawa could not help but frown as he voiced his query across to Kasugano. 

The pink-haired teen from the 2nd year Musical Department class rolls his eyes heavenwards for a second, before responding. "I had started on the task already, but since comedy skits tend to be short in nature. To fill up 15 minutes of it... we need to have at least 3 skits that can interlink with one another using the same props and settings if we are looking at a Konto, but if it’s a traditional Manzai... that doesn’t make use of props – we may need a bit more to fill up the 15 minutes duration.” 

“I see…so, which do you lean towards doing?” Fuyusawa asks, despite the apprehension he felt towards the entire performance in general still managed to voice his inquiry in a calm tone of voice. 

"I'm flexible, but do you have a particular preference towards which kind of comedy that we should do?" Kasugano Shion asks, despite knowing full well that Fuyusawa is completely clueless when it comes down to the type of comedy skits available out in the market and industry. 

“Erm… no, not really…” Fuyusawa responded, of course, he wouldn’t have any idea on the kind of comedy available. 

The aquamarine haired teen had tried watching those Manzai videos available online, but recalling the number of times the funnyman has ended up being slapped around by the straight man… it makes him kind of wary to perform the standard Manzai. The Konto, on the other hand, might be a better alternative… since the straight man wouldn't be slapping the funny man all over the place. Still, is it even possible for him to act funny?! After all, he doesn't have a sense of humor in his bones. 

In the meantime, Sazanami Sakuya received an SOS text message from Yuzuriha asking for his help to create a script for the comedy night event. 

Private Chat between Sazanami Sakuya and Yuzuriha Christian Lion

Yuzuriha: Saku-chan!!! (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣

Sazanami: ?_? Yes? 

Yuzuriha: I need a comedy skit script written, please help me! T-T

Sazanami: … I have never written comedies before… =_=;

Yuzuriha: It doesn't matter, I have the idea but I need someone to rephrase in Japanese for Shiki-kun! (^-^*)/

Sazanami: In short, you need translation help. 

Yuzuriha: Yes! So, you'll help? I would ask Ootori or Hiragi, but they seem swamp with paperwork… and Akatsuki would kill me if I ask him for help on translating a comedy script. T_T 

Sazanami: (－‸ლ) fine, I will help you with the translation. Send the script over in English, please don’t send me the French version. I can’t do French.

Yuzuriha: Of course! Yay! Thank You, Saku-chan! (^∀^o)

Yuzuriha: [Attached 20180109_Comedy Script. Doc] 

Shiki felt his phone chimed with an incoming message just minutes before he retired for bed, and one look at the message has him fully awake and alerted, again. The reason why he was suddenly awake was simple, Yuzuriha Christian Lion had just forwarded him a copy of the script they are supposed to do for the comedy night event. 

While Shiki knew he should go to bed first, and go through the script the next day but the temptation is so huge that he ended up deciding to read through the script first. Ultimately, that ended up with him breaking out into laughter at random timing throughout the night and disturb his roommate - Mishima Kei, who got so fed up with him that he was chucked a pillow from the upper bunk where Mishima Kei slept. 

"Shiki shut the hell up! People are trying to sleep here!" Mishima Kei snapped, as he threw his pillow towards the auburn-haired roommate of his out of frustration. 

“Sorry… sorry…” Shiki hurried to apologize and had to muffle his laughter by hiding underneath his blanket. 

Needless to say, the next morning - Shiki Toma, looks as if he’s a newly arrived Panda from China with the black rings under his eyes very prominent. 

"Shiki… did you sleep at all, last night?" Kasugano Shion frowned as he regards the sleepy Shiki for a minute before turning towards the figure of Mishima Kei for an explanation. 

“Who knows what time he slept, he woke me up with laughter in the middle of the night around 2 am. I was so frustrated that I threw my pillow at him and tell him to shut up, after that, I fell back asleep and woke up this morning with a stiff neck. I’m still quite peeved at him now, so I could hardly care if he had slept - to be honest.” Mishima Kei muttered under his breath, before stalking off towards the common bathroom to freshen himself up with a round of face wash. 

"...You woke your roommate up at 2am with the sound of laughter? Why aren't you sleeping by that point in time?! What is so funny that has you laughing aloud at freaking 2am in the morning?" Kasugano Shion stares at his friend with blatant disapproval in his eyes, while he demanded an explanation from the sheepish-looking auburn-haired teen. 

"Erm… I may have stayed up the night to read through the script which Yuzuriha-senpai forward to me on the messenger app?" Shiki Toma responded somewhat sheepishly as he tried to avoid meeting his friends' eyes, knowing that he would find them regarding him with disapproving looks of various degrees. 

"You couldn't have read them in the morning?" Fuyusawa pointed out in a confused tone of voice, who on earth would give up precious sleeping time just to read through a comedy script? He, himself had received Kasugano's copy of the comedy skit script last night around 11.45pm and he had decided to leave the task of going through them to lunch hour later, today. 

"I'm not very good at resisting temptations…and knowing that the script is there, within reachable range and I had to contain my curiosity until the next day is quite difficult for me to handle. Thus, after debating for some time I eventually decide to read them before I go to bed… I was expecting a short script, but I ended up getting a long script. It's a script made up of different scenarios, some involve more than 2 persons for the skit … so it's obvious we would need to pick out selected excerpts from the script to perform." Shiki scratched the side of his head sheepishly as he responded to his friend's inquiry, and at the same time confessing that he has troubles withstanding certain temptations. 

"..." In response, Kasugano could only roll his eyes heavenwards, before turning back to Shiki and said. "Then switch off your phone before bed, that way, if anyone sends you anything after 11pm - you won't be tempted to access them, right away." 

"Exactly, I should perhaps also message your roommate and get him to confiscate your phone every night to stop you from accessing video sites during the late-night hours. Knowing you, if you were to hear of any videos of your interest being uploaded onto MOTUBE - you would most definitely stay up the night to watch them if you aren't able to find time for them during the day." Irinatsu then added as an afterthought, causing Shiki to turn wide disbelieving eyes on his dark skin, blond friend. 

"Yes, Irinatsu - that's a good idea." Kasugano Shion nodded then, he's 100% supportive of his roommate's decision. 

"...Is there a need to go to such extreme ends to ensure Shiki actually sleeps?" Fuyusawa Ryo asks in bewilderment, while he knew there were times that his auburn-haired friend would appear to be in a state of sleep-deprived but he thought that was due to the teen pulling an all-nighter before an exam. 

"Yes, there is." Kasugano deadpan in response, before turning towards Fuyusawa and said. "You may have been on the same team as Shiki does back in your first year, but you weren't in the same class as he is. The tendency to pull an all-nighter before the crucial exam periods aside, Shiki also has a tendency to stay up the night for personal leisure purposes. There was once, he stayed up the night to finish reading a novel because he finds it too interesting to stop mid-way and ended up skipping lunch to take a good nap." 

“I see…” Fuyusawa Ryo sweat-dropped in response, before deciding to change the subject towards the rehearsing for the comedy skit performance instead. “Right, so I received your script last night. I hadn’t had the time to read them yet, but I figured we ought to discuss how we are going to rehearse for the skit first.” 

"Where do you wish to do the rehearsal?" Kasugano asks in return, leaving it up to the aquamarine haired teen's decision. Seeing as he has already come up with the script making sure to tame down on the stupidity to suit Fuyusawa's level of acceptance, he figured if the comedy skit is going to fail - then it might be better to let Fuyusawa practice and rehearse in a more private setting instead. 

"I'm thinking of the training room which my team used to practice during the star-team training period," Fuyusawa responded after a moment of consideration, albeit the use of that particular training room requires permission from the Kao Council at present but Fuyusawa doesn't see any reason why their request wouldn't be obliged. Seeing as it wasn't the training room which any present members of the star-team were using. 

“Okay… I don’t see why not, I assumed you would take care of the booking of the training room for the rehearsal?” Kasugano shrugged his response, before double clarifying if he would need to send in the booking request for the mentioned training room or Fuyusawa would take care of it. 

“Yes, I’ll handle the booking request.” Fuyusawa nodded in response. 

“Noted, so what time shall I meet you at the training room?” Kasugano asks, moving on to the next topic of conversation. 

"Classes will end at 2pm today, so maybe around 4pm?" Fuyusawa suggested, after factoring in the time he would need to submit the facility booking form to the Kao Council and also to head off to the keys collection point for the collecting of the training room's key. 

"Sure, I will see you at 4pm then." Kasugano Shion nodded before he headed off for his own round of the morning routine in the common bathroom. 

It was noontime when the members of Stardust chanced upon the sight of Ugawa Akira napping in one of their usual lunch spot - the bench-seating area of the outdoor amphitheater stage in the Ayanagi Academy. 

"...Ugawa-chan, what are you doing here?" Tengenji couldn't help but ask when he noticed the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi napping on one of the benches that make up part of the seating for the amphitheater. 

“Napping, I would’ve thought that is quite obvious.” Ugawa Akira muttered aloud in response. 

"...I can see that I meant why are you napping out here and not having lunch with your teammates?" Tengenji Kakeru pressed on for details. 

“I’m tired, food can wait… sleep is more important.” Ugawa Akira shifted his position so he is now laying in a position with his back facing the redhead of Stardust. 

"Did Inumine disturb your sleep last night?" Yuuta asks, knowing for a fact that Yuzuriha has made the mistake of sending the comedy skit script file into their Foodie group chat instead of the private chat with Shiki Toma, initially. So, there is a very high possibility of Inumine having access to the file and decides to treat it as a bedtime story. Considering how rowdy Inumine could be, it's no wonder that Ugawa ended up facing the issue of not having enough rest the day before. 

“Yes, I don’t know what he’s up to… but laughing in the middle of the night would disturb anyone’s attempt at resting. He didn’t stop laughing until sometime around 1 am? I can’t be sure, but anyway - I didn’t get enough sleep. So, hush and let me nap in peace now.” Ugawa lamented as he shifted his school bag under his head to get into a more comfortable napping position. 

“Why was Inumine laughing at 1 am?” Tsukigami asks, sounding confused. 

"Oh… I think he was laughing at the silly stories from that comedy skit sent into the chat group by Yuzuriha-senpai. I read it earlier this morning, and nearly loses it too." Nayuki snorted in response, thinking back to the first story he had read from that word document file. Although, he still had no idea why Yuzuriha-senpai decides to send a comedy script into their Foodie group chat though. 

"...Why did Yuzuriha-senpai send you guys a comedy script in the chat group? It has nothing to do with food, which is the ultimate reason why the chat group was established in the first place." Tsukigami looks downright confused as he commented, handing out the chopsticks to the rest of the members so they could all dig into their own lovely lunch prepared and catered to them by their resident team 'mama' - Nayuki Toru. 

"It wasn't sent to us on purpose. Yuzu-senpai messed up, he meant to send it to another friend of his but ended up sending it into the group chat. By the time he realized it, Inumine was already done reading it and start commenting on the comedy script into the chat group. Thus, Yuzu-senpai didn't bother to delete it from our chat group and decides to leave it be." Yuuta explained to the rest of his teammates who just look confused in general, while Nayuki just smiles in response. 

The blond had already heard the explanation once from Yuuta earlier this morning, and that was when he decides to give the script a read too. Ultimately, he didn't get past the first story - because just mid-way into the first story he had started laughing uncontrollably. So, in order not to burn the breakfast he's cooking for everyone - the blond had wisely closed the comedy script file that he had open up on his mobile device and drop the idea of reading it all earlier that morning. 

"Right, anyway - Na-chan, tomorrow I'll not be in for dinner. Sei-chan and I are going to Bow Wow House for dinner." Yuuta then turns towards his blond friend and said. 

“Oh… today’s already the 10th of Jan, tomorrow’s the birthday for Tatsuhiro-san - right? The birthday dinner celebration is at the Bow Wow House?” Nayuki paused for a second before recalling the reason why Yuuta wouldn’t be around for dinner the next day. 

“Yes, it’s at Bow Wow House. You guys are also invited for the dinner on a technicality, so you are welcome to join the dinner celebration at the restaurant which Inumine’s family owns.” Yuuta nodded in response, as he extended the invitation once more to his teammates. Unfortunately, their response remains the same as before. 

“Nah… it’s fine, you can go as our representative. My brother’s flight out to New York is tomorrow evening, so I need to be at the airport - Mom’s order.” Tsukigami Kaito shrugged his response. 

“Yes, and I have dinner plans with my parents as well.” Tengenji Kakeru continues on, bringing up his reasoning for not being able to attend Nome Tatsuhiro’s birthday dinner at the Bow Wow House in a casual tone of voice. 

“I have a modeling gig scheduled for tomorrow.” Kuga Shuu deadpan. 

"Haha… erm, Fuyusawa-senpai is also celebrating his birthday tomorrow. Chiaki-senpai had enlisted my help in baking a mini-size gluten-free birthday cake for Fuyusawa-senpai. So, I won't be able to go to Tatsuhiro-san's birthday dinner. However, I do have a gift prepared for him though - on behalf of every one of us." Nayuki smiled in response, he didn't have the face to claim Yuuta's gift for the macho-member of 'MoonS' as a team effort because it's obviously not. 

Seeing as Yuuta has already known Nome Tatsuhiro for a longer period of time, it would make sense for Yuuta to gift the guy a standalone gift while the rest of the members from Stardust who didn't really know the member of 'MoonS' well could opt to pool their resource together and share the purchase of a gift. Albeit, none of them knew what to get for Nome Tatsuhiro - they decide to get the guy a gift voucher from the high-end brand - Ray-Ban instead. 

“Wait… you are baking a cake for Fuyusawa-senpai’s birthday? I thought you dislike him?” Yuuta blinked in surprise, as he turns towards his blond friend and roommate in bewilderment. 

"Yes, I don't really like Fuyusawa-senpai. Mainly because of his disposition towards the general population, but anyway - it's not as if I am celebrating his birthday with him. I'm just lending my assistance to Chiaki-senpai who wish to bake his friend a cake for the occasion. Besides, it's hard to find gluten-free cake out in the market - most bakeries don't have cakes without gluten. Bakeries which does have requires custom-order, and since Fuyusawa-senpai doesn't really have a lot of friends… custom-ordering a 2KG cake would be an overkill. So, when Chiaki-senpai chanced upon me in the kitchen for residents' use earlier - he decides to take a chance and ask if I knew how to make a gluten-free cake. When I give a positive response, he promptly requested for my assistance and I don't see any reason to turn him down." Nayuki shrugged as he explains his reasoning for baking Fuyusawa Ryo, a gluten-free birthday cake. 

“I see…” Yuuta nodded then, before shifting his eyes to the still napping figure of Ugawa Akira and promptly turn his eyes upon the redhead of Stardust and said. “Lunchtime is nearly over, Kerukeru.” 

"So?" Tengenji Kakeru blinked, not comprehending why Yuuta was especially informing him of this particular detail. 

“I think our leader here wants you to wake Ugawa up so he could head back for his team practice session.” Tsukigami Kaito commented then, cluing the bewildered redhead on the motive of their leader’s actions. 

“...Why must I be the one to wake him up?” Tengenji frowned, looking quite irked by the idea in general. 

“Well… if you don’t want to wake him up, you can carry him back to where Team Hiragi’s training room was - I think you are quite familiar with that area as well.” Yuuta pointed out objectively. 

"What kind of carry are you thinking about?" Tengenji appears rather incensed by Yuuta's suggestion that he actually looks upset when he asks the question. 

“...I meant piggy-back, what do you think I was referring to?” Yuuta looks completely confused by Tengenji’s negative reaction to his suggestion. 

“I think Kerukeru thought you meant for him to carry Ugawa back to Team Hiragi’s training room in the princess-style arrangement.” Tsukigami snorted when he caught on to the underlying meaning behind Tengenji’s reaction to Yuuta’s suggestion. 

“Well… if he’s okay with that, and Ugawa is fine with the possible rumors that would circulate about the school if that were to happen - I am alright with it.” Yuuta answered with an innocent expression on his face, trying to keep himself from grinning when he noted the way Tengenji’s cheeks starts flaming up in red. The only question now is whether the red from Tengenji’s cheeks was a sign of his embarrassment or a sign of his fueling annoyance. 

Nayuki snorted in response as he tried to envision the possible outcome of that particular sight, and commented. "I think Ugawa would throw a fit-out of embarrassment if that were to happen." 

“You mean he would throw a fit like how he was adamant about not wearing the sailor’s style uniform for the graduating ceremony performance of Team Hiragi, before?” Yuuta asks back in return, his mind going back to the first day of this school term - whereby they dropped by the training room of Team Hiragi to drop off those middle-school uniform coats of theirs to help the members of Team Hiragi for their brainstorming session. 

“Hmm… that is very likely, isn’t it?” Nayuki mused aloud, keeping his eye upon the stiff figure of Ugawa Akira and smirked. 

This scenario carries on for a few seconds more before Ugawa finally could take it no longer and leap into an upright position. "Geez, would the two of you quit speaking about me as though I'm not around?!" 

“Oh… so you’re awake already, great! If not, we might really need to send you back to Tat-chan in Kerukeru’s arms.” Yuuta teased in a cheeky manner that causes the rest of the members on his team sans the confused Tengenji Kakeru to break down into laughter. 

“What the hell are you guys laughing about now?” Tengenji Kakeru asks, still didn’t quite catch the joke. 

"Nothing, we were just laughing at how Ugawa tries to feign sleep to listen in on the gossips," Yuuta responded, once the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi left the site. 

"You mean you guys were aware that he was feigning sleep?" Tengenji blinked, a stupefied look on his face as he clarifies the situation with his fellow teammates. 

“We weren’t certain, hence we wanted you to go over and try to wake him. If the moment you ask for him to get up, he cooperates - then it stands to reason that he was feigning his sleep.” Yuuta shrugged his response casually. 

“Oh… and the reason you ask for me to carry him back to his team?” Tengenji raised an eyebrow questioningly as he asks.

“That was to disturb him, of course. Judging from his reaction earlier, I would say the plan work - right, Na-chan?” Yuuta then turns towards his blond friend with a cheeky grin. 

"Well… it certainly works, and considering his aversion towards the idea of being treated like a girl… just the idea of having Tengenji carrying him princess style anywhere would be enough to crack his cover." Nayuki nodded in response to his friend's words with a cheeky grin of his own.

On the other side of the academy grounds, Ugawa Akira upon re-joining his teammates promptly asks. “What is that human-size doggy trying to do now?” 

Toraishi Izumi glanced over to where Inumine was for a minute, before turning back to Ugawa and said. “Trying to be a stand-up comedian, apparently.” 

"...Hah?" Ugawa felt his jaw-dropping at Toraishi's words, before shaking his head and turning his eyes away from the sight. As the saying goes - out of sight, out of mind. The pink-haired teen could only hope this won't kick start Inumine's obsession with researching into the comedy culture in town. 

Later that afternoon, Fuyusawa joins the auburn-haired teen - Shiki on the trip to the Kao Council building. Albeit, their reason for heading over is completely different. For the aquamarine haired teen, it was to get the booking form for the use of the training room approved so he could meet Kasugano in there for their rehearsal session of the skit they were going to perform during the comedy night event. As for Shiki, his reasons for being at the Kao Council building was only because Yuzuriha-senpai had requested for them to use one of the empty meeting rooms for their rehearsals since the green-haired member was too busy to use anywhere else for the rehearsal sessions. 

"So, I heard you are baking a gluten-free cake under Nayuki's guidance tomorrow morning for Ryo-chin?" Irinatsu asks once he's being left alone in the companionship of Chiaki Takafumi. 

"How did you know of that? I didn't think I share my plans with anyone of you, yet?" Chiaki asks back in return, looking somewhat surprised by the blond's knowledge of his decision to hold a mini celebration for his childhood friend over dinner the next day. 

"I heard it from Hoshitani, of course…" Irinatsu shrugged his response, before commenting. "I don't have a present for Ryo-chin though since I didn't even know his birthday is on the 11th of January until this morning.” 

“It’s fine, just sitting with us on the same table for dinner tomorrow is good enough a present for Ryo. He isn’t good at making friends, and due to his upbringing - he didn’t have a lot of friends either.” Chiaki Takafumi shrugged his response easily enough. 

"With his kind of attitude, sometimes I do wonder how is it possible for you to be friends with him?" Irinatsu then asks, voicing aloud a question that has been bugging him for ages since he got to know them both under Shiki's introduction at the beginning of the school year. 

"Ryo… he wasn't this bad when he was younger, albeit he was already a snob back then. But, his attitude problem wasn't this bad when he was still in elementary school. I believe, his attitude starts taking a turn for the worst after enrolling in Ayanagi Academy. So, I guess I do blame half his change on the school culture of Ayanagi Academy to a certain degree." Chiaki shrugged, before changing the subject altogether. 

"So, do you have a script for the comedy night or are we just going to wing it on the spot?" Chiaki Takafumi then turns towards Irinatsu and asks.

“I have the outline of the skit, but no actual script. I thought it more fun if we just improvise on the spot.” Irinatsu Masashi admitted somewhat sheepishly. 

“... Tell me the outline or rather send me the outline of the skit, at least.” Chiaki Takafumi responded with a sigh, luckily he wasn’t that hard to please. 

Meanwhile, over in the office of Yuzuriha Christian Lion, an apprehensive Shiki Toma asks. “So, Yuzuriha-senpai … which of the skit in that script are we going to do?” 

“Well... that depends, is there anything that you enjoy the most out of them all?” Yuzuriha asks Shiki back in return with a bright grin on his lips. 

"There are a few that I quite enjoy… but most of them involve three persons in the performance. We only have two performers, it's not quite possible to do them the way they are now - right?" Shiki hesitated for a minute before voicing his thoughts across to the green-haired senior. 

"Well… in that case, we would just have to modify them to suit a two-person comedy skit performance." Yuzuriha grinned before he randomly selected a skit from the script he sent the teen late last night and said. 

“Let’s use the eye-check skit as an example, shall we? You are supposed to be the Tsukkomi, so you can start off the performance by greeting the audiences upon our turn to perform. And then, you give them the intro of what the skit is going to be - by highlighting some possible scenarios an optician would face during their years in the line of career. This was when I would start my boke act by doing stupid and silly acts onstage.” 

“Oh… so essentially, what you’re saying is - the script is just meant as a guideline on how to proceed, unlike a typical drama skit whereby we really need to say our lines in a word for word basis?” Shiki then asks for clarification to see if he had understood the senior’s words. 

"Indeed. One thing among comedy skits is that - you need to adapt to the taste of the audiences. So, the same joke that has been told and recycled several times - but due to the taste of the audiences being different around the globe - sometimes you need to change and tweak the presentation a bit to get the comedic effect that you want." Yuzuriha explained and thus kicking start the first round of rehearsal sessions between the two of them in preparation for the performance on Saturday evening. 

Over at the training room which Fuyusawa Ryo and Kasugano Shion are practicing and rehearsing their comedy skit, things aren't progressing as smooth as the other two teams. Namely, Fuyusawa Ryo has trouble getting into the idea of doing stupid things - the skit is being entitled as 'public transport'. 

“Kasugano, are you sure this would work?” Fuyusawa Ryo sounded quite skeptical as he voice his doubt across to the pink-haired teen. 

“It would work if you are willing to sacrifice your image for a bit of time.” Kasugano Shion deadpan in response. 

The public transport skit highlight the problems commuters faced, by presenting them in a comedic scenario. It comes in two parts, the first part mainly focuses on the scenarios faced while on board of the bus while the second part focuses on the trains. Now, the only issue is whether or not Fuyusawa could really funnily express them to entertain the crowd of the audience. Still, judging from the way Fuyusawa was frowning over the content of the script - Kasugano sensed that this is going to be a long rehearsal ahead. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next chapter would be the comedy night by itself ^^;  
I’m not good at coming up with comedy skits myself, so I’m going to recycle and adapt what I have seen from Singapore culture to suit the story instead. 
> 
> So, what are your comments for this chapter? :P
> 
> PS: I am not shipping Tengenji + Ugawa, I just find it interesting to tease the two of them XD For someone who always argue with Kerukeru, Ugawa seems to always focus his attention on Tengenji XD  
[PPS: During the last part of S3 - the performance of the Kao Kai song, next stage - Tengenji and Ugawa was shown to be together performing the same line. Toraishi was with Kuga, and Tsukigami with Inumine ^^;; Kitahara and Nanjo, while Ageha with Hachiya. So it kinds of makes me unable to resist the temptation to put Ugawa and Tengenji in the same cameo scene ^^]


	62. Comedy Night Event - Team Building Activity for the new Kao Kai, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super early update today XD  
I'm writing the next chapter now, hopefully I could get them done before work but likely not, so I'll settled for half-done XD  
Either way, it's finally event day! XD  
Chapter includes:  
1\. Flashback to Fuyusawa birthday mini-celebrations XD  
2\. Of course, the 3 teams skit performance :P  
3\. Yuuta went to watch event with Hikarun XD in guise of Ashu XD

“Irinatsu, haven’t you laugh your fill yet?” Shiki pinched the bridge of his nose in weariness, as they head over to their destination this evening - the coffee house owned and managed by the father of Honjo Kotaro. 

The night for the team-building activity has finally arrived, and after a quick discussion with Chiaki over the chat group - it was decided that they would head over to the venue on a separate basis. The reason why they decide to split up and make their ways over to the event venue lies with the cause behind Irinatsu's laughing fits. The cause of Irinatsu laughing issue - the gag gift Fuyusawa Ryo was gifted upon on his birthday, approximately 48 hours ago by Kasugano Shion. 

[Flashback to 48 hours ago - school dormitory’s dining hall]

On the 11th of January, 2018 - somehow it seems the entire dormitory has an unspoken agreement to vacant the dining hall by 8 pm. If Fuyusawa Ryo thought it strange for the entire dining hall to be deserted when usually there is at least still two to three groups of residents clustering around for some chit-chat session, the aquamarine haired teen didn't show his dilemma in regards to the oddly deserted dining hall situation. 

It started normal enough, with them retrieving their respective dinner trays from the catering food trolley lined against the walls of the dining hall. It was, shortly, after Fuyusawa was done with his share of dinner meal when the teen finally realized something was up with the other four companions of his, and their strange behavior most definitely had something to do with him in general. 

Because first of all, Irinatsu Masashi headed over to where the light-switch panel of the dining hall was located and flicked off the lights upon a nod from his childhood friend - Chiaki Takafumi. 

“... Takafumi, what on earth is going on? Why did you …?” Fuyusawa Ryo started, only to fell silent when he noticed his childhood friend approaching the table with a mini size 4 inches round cake from the kitchen that is situated in a corner of the dining hall usually meant for residents’ use. 

“Oh…” Fuyusawa Ryo only realized what was going on when his eyes landed upon the cake, with the single candle lit as his friend approached. 

“Well… I know you didn’t usually make it a point to celebrate your birthday, but I thought we could do it a little differently - this year. This cake is gluten-free so you would probably have no issues eating them.” Chiaki explained before his friend could say anything negative in response. 

“...I didn’t know bakeries can allow custom order of gluten-free cake in this sizing.” Fuyusawa Ryo paused for a brief moment, before commenting. 

"Nah… this cake is 100% hand-made by Taka. As though, the bakeries accept custom order for mini-size birthday cakes. The bakeries usually sell cakes of this sizing in their ready-made state, and unless you order multiple cakes of this sizing - they won't accept custom order. Those that do choose to accept custom orders for such mini-size birthday cakes tend to be ridiculously pricey. So, Taka decides to bake you a gluten-free cake himself by seeking some expert help from a junior member of the school." Irinatsu Masashi declared as he re-join the group after flicking off the lights in the dining hall to provide the surprise element of the mini-celebration of Fuyusawa's birthday. 

Fuyusawa Ryo then turns towards his childhood friend with a look of surprise, as he asks. “You can bake?” 

Chiaki Takafumi sweat-dropped before responding, “Contrary to what you may think, Ryo… I do attain a passing grade on my Home Economics Class.” 

“Pardon my suspicions, but you have to understand - your home economics class end products never once look presentable to be served to guests. They are just edible and suitable for own consumption.” Fuyusawa Ryo commented in a wry tone of voice. 

"Yes, well… I bake the cake base myself. Someone else helps with the beautifying effect for the cake." Chiaki sighed before confessing that he had external assistance to make the cake appears what it is, now. 

"Ah… now that makes more sense." Fuyusawa Ryo then nodded in satisfaction, before shifting his eyes towards the cake in general. Glancing at the lit candle, Fuyusawa Ryo wonders briefly if he should just blow out the candle or is there an unwritten rule about how to deal with the candle placed on the birthday cake. 

"Well… go on and make a wish before blowing out the candle." Chiaki prompted before Irinatsu butted in. 

“Wait, we should sing a birthday song for Ryo-chin!” 

“...” The entire group including Fuyusawa Ryo shifted disbelieving eyes upon Irinatsu and repeated incredulously. “Sorry, come again - what was that?” 

“I say we ought to sing our birthday boy a birthday song for the occasion!” Irinatsu beams as he declared. 

“Irinatsu, I’m not three years old anymore.” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpan in response. 

"I know… but who says birthday songs only apply to kids? My parents still sing a birthday song for me every year without fail on my birthday." Irinatsu Masashi responded with an innocent expression on his face. 

"Hmm… come to think about it, my parents seem to do the same for me yearly too." Shiki then commented, essentially agreeing with Irinatsu's opinion that a birthday song is most definitely needed for the occasion.

“Oh boy… this is so embarrassing.” Chiaki Takafumi lamented, the idea of singing a birthday song for someone their age level and a guy to boot is downright awkward. 

"Let's just do a quick one and get it over with, before the crew from the dormitory main kitchen came by to collect the leftover unclaimed dinner trays and start cleaning up the dining hall." Kasugano Shion then said, reminding the rest of his friends that time is ticking away with each second they dallied. 

"Shion does have a point." Shiki agreed, and so the four of them hurried to sing the birthday boy - Fuyusawa Ryo a short birthday song before urging the aquamarine haired teen to hurry up and blow out the candle so they could turn the lights on, for the dining hall, again. 

Since the cake is just a mini 4 inches cake, it was cut into a total of 6 equal serving portions. Fuyusawa Ryo, the birthday boy got two slices of the gluten-free vanilla cake. The rest of the cake was shared among the other four members of the team, with Kasugano winning the right to have the last slice of cake after a round of the traditional game of 'Scissors, Paper, Stone'. 

After the cake, came the time for presents gifting… Chiaki Takafumi gifted his childhood friend with a new wrist-watch from the brand Orient. Irinatsu didn’t have a gift ready, so he decides to make sure the new Kao Council song would be one that will meet the aquamarine haired teen’s approval. Shiki, on the other hand, gifted Fuyusawa with a new lunch box - that comes with insulated thermal function. This way, the aquamarine haired teen could enjoy warm lunch every single day as opposed to making do with the cold lunch since there wasn’t a microwave oven in the school public areas for student’s use. 

"Well…I guess it's now my turn to present the gift." Kasugano Shion was the last to present the gift he had prepared for the aquamarine haired teen, and now that's a shocker because nobody expects Kasugano to know Fuyusawa's birthday. 

Henceforth, almost immediately - Kasugano found himself the center of attention as all his friends sans the birthday boy zeroing in their eyes on him. Feeling self-conscious, Kasugano squirms a little in his seat as he asks. "What? Why are you guys looking at me as though I'm a rare species of animal on exhibit?" 

"Shion…I wasn't aware you knew of Ryo's birthday to even prepare him a gift." Shiki exclaimed, a look of surprise blatantly displayed for all to see as he addressed his pink-haired friend. 

"..." Kasugano wisely remains silent, while Irinatsu sweat-dropped suddenly recalling the one time he had chanced upon Kasugano creating a voodoo doll of Fuyusawa Ryo in their shared dorm room. When asked, the pink-haired teen-only responded that he's making them in preparation for future use. Certainly, the pink-haired teen didn't specifically go to the extent of finding out the birthday date of Fuyusawa Ryo for the sake of the creation of those voodoo dolls - right? 

"Erm… either way, let's just hurry up with the gift presentation." Irinatsu then interjected as he hurried to disperse the strange vibe that was hanging in the air by snatching the neatly wrapped gift from his roommate's hands and handing them out to the aquamarine haired teen. 

“It seems like a book…” Fuyusawa wasn’t in a hurry to remove the wrapper, somehow the gift from Kasugano had him thinking to exercise caution in his handling manner. 

“Hmm… it is a book.” Kasugano Shion nodded in response. 

“...” So, with mild trepidation - Fuyusawa Ryo slowly unwrapped the wrapping paper from the book. The moment he saw the title of the book he was gifted with, his expression turns unreadable while the rest of the group members sans Kasugano Shion who is the one that gifted him the book start wheezing from laughter. The book was titled ‘Communication Skills for Dummies, Japan Edition’. 

"Well… you wanted to change people's mindset about you, the first step is to change the way you present yourself to the others while addressing them. I thought this book is a good start for you to pick up some communication skills you are lacking in, especially - the part about picking the right attitude is a must-read for you." Kasugano Shion grinned as he addressed the stupefied teen by the name of Fuyusawa Ryo. 

It took some time before Fuyusawa recovered from the shock of receiving such a book from Kasugano as his birthday gift. And it took an elbow to his ribs by his childhood friend, before Fuyusawa had it in him to grit out a word of ‘thanks’ towards the pink-haired member of their team. 

[End of Flashback] 

"Alright, I'll try… but really - a dummies guidebook to communication skills as a birthday gift for Ryo-chin?! Kasugano, what brought this on? Weren't you rather apprehensive about confronting Ryo-chin before? When did you suddenly grow a spine?" Irinatsu Masashi then turns his curious eyes upon his roommate who looks completely at ease this evening. 

“Yes, and how did Ryo react to you during the rehearsal session you had with him yesterday afternoon?” Shiki then asks, sounding equally intrigued. 

"Well… as I mentioned before when I decide to gift him with the dummies guide book. I thought reading the book is a good start on him to correct his communication flaws. As for when did I start growing a spine… I guess you have Akatsuki-senpai to thank that for." Kasugano responded, and keeping the information that he too, had ended up receiving a 'dummies guide' from the senior in the aspects of building confidence, a few days ago - away from his friends' knowledge. The only saving grace was that the dummies guide to building confidence book he received from Akatsuki-senpai was an e-book version, that the senior had taken to email to him. Whereas, he had chosen to get Fuyusawa Ryo, a hard-copy of the dummies guidebook to communication skills instead.

Turning towards Shiki, Kasugano said. "Well… Fuyusawa reacted in his usual way, he was acting as though the gag-gift didn't exist and just entered the training room at precisely 4 pm on the dot yesterday. Either way, I had given up on the idea of our comedy skit coming out as the winner because Fuyusawa's expression is too stiff-like for the role of a 'boke'." 

"I have to say though… your tolerance level for Ryo's attitude has improved somewhat over the last few days." Shiki commented then, thinking that perhaps this event can indeed be dubbed as a team-building event especially between Ryo and Shion. Because it most certainly helps to build up Shion's tolerance level for Ryo's flawed personality.

The trio arrived at the outside of the coffee house where the comedy night event would be taking place in about 35 minutes to find Chiaki Takafumi and Fuyusawa Ryo, already standing outside the coffee house waiting for their arrival. 

“Where’s Yuzuriha-senpai and Sazanami-senpai?” Irinatsu took it upon himself to ask, directing his gaze towards Chiaki Takafumi instead of the aquamarine teen. 

“Hmm…they are in there speaking to the owner of the coffee house, something about getting the staging specifications sorted out?” Chiaki Takafumi responded with a shrug, he didn’t catch everything since Yuzuriha-senpai wants to keep the element of surprise intact. All he knew was that the green-haired senior had a bag of props with him, the rest he isn’t so sure. 

What they didn't know is that Yuzuriha Christian Lion does not only have props in his carrier bag. There is also a unit of the camcorder available, and he is going to get the owner to set it up in a corner that could capture everything on stage but not so obvious that the performers could notice about their performance being filmed. Yuzuriha decided to use a camcorder as opposed to video the performance on his mobile device because he thought that would be too obvious for Fuyusawa, but a camcorder would be different. 

Besides, if nobody knew about him bringing along a camcorder for the recording of the performance - they might think the camcorder belongs to someone else amid the crowd. That way, even if Fuyusawa noticed the camcorder and was slightly miffed by the possibility of his performance being filmed - the aquamarine haired teen wouldn't do anything extreme such as demanding for the recorded video clip to be deleted when the event came to an end. 

At the same time, Hoshitani Yuuta has just stepped out from the accessories store with a set of one time used disposable ear-piercing kit purchased. Of course, he isn't crazy enough to contemplate doing it himself - he was going to bring the ear-piercing kit to a clinic he had booked a slot for the next morning to have the doctor on duty does it for him free of charge. It is cheaper to do it this way, as opposed to visiting a specialty store that does body piercing for customers. 

Anyway, a quick glance at the timing reflected on his mobile device informed Yuuta that there is still a bit of time before the comedy night event would begin in the coffee house owned and managed by the father of Honjo Kotaro, the 2nd year student from the composition department that helps the Stardust with the compositions of many of their songs. 

Retrieving a baseball cap from his backpack, and a pair of color-tint glass sunglasses. Hoshitani Yuuta slipped them on, before heading towards the nearest toilet facility. Once, in the toilet facility - Yuuta proceeds to switch his persona by putting on his pink wig for his Ashu persona. He kept the sunglasses on since he had no intention to do a complete switch in personas for his evening activities today. With the pink wig secured on the top of his head, Yuuta took some time to comb through the hair on the wig before turning on his heels to leave the toilet facility. 

Private Chat between Yuuta and Osari Hikaru

Hikarun: Yuutan~ I’m outside the store Book-off now, where are you?

Yuuta: I’m in the toilet facility nearby, coming out now. Don’t move, I’m heading over to where you are now. 

Hikarun: Okay, (○’ ω’○)

“Oh~~~ there you are, Yuutan~ but why do you have the sunglasses on? We are indoors, you know?” Osari Hikaru of ‘MoonS’ blinked in bewilderment, as he tried to remove the sunglasses from his bubbly friend only to have his hands slapped away. 

"Stop it, I'm only in half-disguise. Unless you want it to be known to the public that Ashu Yuuta was seen parading around town with bright green eyes, you better not remove the sunglasses from my person." Yuuta said in a warning tone of voice. 

“...Oh, okay… speaking of, why did you ask me to join you for an outing tonight? I would have thought you would ask Ryu-chin instead. He’s more of a convenient choice of candidate to bring you around town to ensure you won’t be lost amid of your errands.” Osari Hikaru inquires out of curiosity. 

"I want to move around in incognito mode, bringing him along on this trip is a big 'No-No'," Yuuta explains.

“Huh? But… I hardly think appearing in half the guise of Ashu Yuuta is considered incognito though.” Hikaru blinked in bewilderment over his bubbly friend’s explanation. 

"I want to attend a comedy night event where the seniors of Ayanagi Academy are performing, however, one of them doesn't have a sense of humor and wouldn't appreciate being seen by students of the same academy seeing him try to perform a comedy and then failing spectacularly when it comes. So, bringing Ryu-chan along for the trip is not a possibility - because the senior would recognize Ryu-chan. Hence, I cannot consider asking my fellow teammates from Stardust to join me on the trip and thus explaining why I had to attend as Ashu Yuuta instead. Likewise, the reason why I ask for you to come along with me. Don't ask why I didn't ask Akane to join me, considering Akane might decide to enroll in Ayanagi next school year - it would be best to avoid bringing him with me on the trip." Yuuta whispered his reasoning to Osari Hikaru as they made their way out of the mall and headed towards the direction where the coffee house was located. 

"I see…" Finally, Hikaru understood the reason why he was asked to tag along for the trip. The rest of the journey continued in silence, as Hikaru switches on the GPS on his mobile to lead them both over to the coffee house. 

To be honest, Yuuta was quite envied of Hikarun's ability to navigate around town with the use of GPS easily enough. Because, this is also quite impossible for him to handle - his sense of directions was so bad that even the GPS wouldn't be able to save him from getting lost on his way. 

Then again, considering Hikarun did own a driving license meant that the boisterous member of 'MoonS' at least has a good sense of direction. Albeit, the driving license owned by the member seems to be only for show - since it is very much obvious that neither members of the 'MoonS' would entrust the task of driving to the green-haired member of their team due to Hikarun's reckless driving habit. 

Yuuta, under the guidance of Osari Hikaru of 'MoonS', arrived at the coffee house shortly after 7.30 pm. After placing a quick order at the barista counter for some drinks and a few slices of cakes, the duo headed towards an inconspicuous table in the far back of the coffee house and start watching the performance onstage. 

Based on the event booklet, Yuzuriha Christian Lion would be taking the stage together with Shiki Toma at 7.45 pm. The title of their comedy skit is titled 'Hospital' - so Yuuta figured that was why there were a toy stethoscope and a toy hammer placed on the long table on the stage. The entire set-up of the staging took about five minutes since the previous performance was a traditional manzai - there were no props and staging involved. 

Once the set-up of the stage is completed, Shiki Toma, appeared onstage with a white long coat on him giving off the impression of him being the doctor. 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the comedy night event - I'm Shiki Toma, the only doctor for this little clinic hospital in an unnamed part of the town of the rural countryside. As you can see, the equipment available in my clinic hospital is kind of limited. Since I'm running a one-man show - I need to do everything myself. I'm literally, the optical specialist, dental surgeon, and family doctor all in one. Now, it is hard enough for me to tend to the clinic all alone - and sometimes the patients that come by are all kind of idiots." Shiki said, plastering on a look of exasperation as Yuzuriha Christian Lion appears onstage. "See, the idiot decides to come by again today. Let's see what he wants from me today." 

With that said, Shiki turns towards Yuzuriha and greeted. “Good evening, Yuzuriha-san. Welcome to Shiki’s Polyclinic. How may I assist you today?” 

“Doctor, doctor! I need you to help me check my eyes! I think they are getting from bad to worse.” Yuzuriha exclaimed, as he dramatically pulled on the long white sleeves of the coat which Shiki is wearing to emphasis his point. 

“Okay, calm down. Take a seat over there, will you?” Shiki Toma smiled at Yuzuriha patiently, guiding the panicky green-haired French-born senior to the chair about 5 steps away from the table that held the props for the ‘clinic’ setting. 

Next, Shiki promptly retrieved a hand-made eye-chart that opticians often used to assess a person’s eyesight to determine if they would need glasses prescription and clip them up on the flip-board provided by the coffee house. And then, the auburn-haired teen retrieved a pointer pen from the pocket of the white doctor’s robe and addressed the ‘uneasy’ patient. “Now, I need you to tell me whether you can see the alphabet on the chart.” 

Despite not having conducted any eye-check in the position of the doctor before, Shiki has gone through enough eye-check himself to know the standards. Thus, he starts by pointing at the bottom row where the size of the alphabets is the smallest and progressed his way up. Yuzuriha's response to the eye-chart started quite normal as well since it's a given that the row of alphabets that is position at the bottom part is completely undecipherable. However, when Shiki reached the middle portion where the alphabet sizing is significantly larger and usually people should be able to read at least half of them…

“Can you read these?” Shiki asks. 

"No, I can't see them." Yuzuriha managed to respond with a straight face, worryingly nibbling his bottom lips. 

"Okay… what about this line?" Shiki then pointed to the third row of the eye chart where the alphabets only contain three in a row. 

“Yes, yes… this I can see.” Yuzuriha then nodded in response happily. 

“Good, can you tell me what they are?” Shiki prompted, and this was when Yuzuriha’s ‘boke’ nature came out. 

The three alphabets in order are ‘O’, ‘X’ and ‘Y’ respectively. However, the answer given by Yuzuriha was ‘egg’, ‘cross’ and a ‘Sling-shot’. 

“Sorry, what did you say they are again?” Shiki blinked at Yuzuriha with apparent disbelief in his eyes, as he double-checked to see if his ears are playing tricks on him. 

"I say, the first thing is an egg. The second is the cross sign we always used when we were asked to vote during elections, and the last is a slingshot." Yuzuriha proclaimed and even seems smug at the end. 

"...I'm not asking you what they look like to you, I am asking you what they are - the English alphabets. Do you recognize English alphabets - you know, alphabets like ABC?!" Shiki fought the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation as he addressed the idiotic patient of his - for the day. 

"Erm… not really, I mean I know ABC but anything beyond the alphabet 'C' is kind of lost on me," Yuzuriha responded with a look of utter honesty, even though everyone who knew him in person would know that's a blatant lie. 

“Okay, fine. I think your eyesight is okay, not that bad - I will write you a prescription for a new pair of glasses later on. Is there anything else you need from me today?” Shiki sighed as he plastered on a look of resignation before he asks, the patient of the day - again. 

“Oh… I also need you to help me check on my engine today. I just went for a trip to a neighboring country recently, so I think it’s better to have a check on my engine in case anything went undetected.” Yuzuriha commented. 

"...If you need your engine checked, I suggest you go to the local car repair center. This is a clinic hospital, I might be capable of a lot of things but repairing cars is most definitely not one of them." Shiki deadpan in response, while he flicked his glance briefly to where his friends were seated. 

Down in the audience crowd, Fuyusawa Ryo had on a look that says ‘I can’t believe what I’m hearing coming from the lips of Yuzuriha-senpai.’ - that nearly causes Shiki to lose it. Thankfully, he managed to recover in time but still snorted onstage. Mainly because of Yuzuriha’s next words in response to his previous statement about his lack of ability to fix up damaged cars. 

"How did you know I didn't go? I went there first, but they say they do not have the spare parts which I would need and suggest I come here instead." Yuzuriha Christian Lion had a look that says 'can you please hurry up with the engine check procedures? I'm in a rush here!'

"...They ask you to come here for the engine check?" Shiki looks bewildered, before turning towards Yuzuriha and asks. "Just what kind of engine check are you talking about?" 

"My body engines, of course. What other engines are there?!" Yuzuriha looks at Shiki as though the auburn-haired teen is being deliberately obtuse. 

"...Sir, with all due respect - that's the body check-up you required and it's a check-up procedure on the body organs. The proper term for the procedure is a full-body check-up, not a motor engine check." Shiki took a deep breath, before smiling at Yuzuriha as he addressed the green-haired young man. 

"Is it? Oh… I'm so sorry. You see, I learn my Japanese from my 100-year-old grandmother, so you have to understand I'm not very well-educated. Anyway, can we hurry up with the full body check or engine check, whatever it is? Because I'm well… in a rush." Yuzuriha then said, blushing slightly. 

“Fine, we will check on your reflex system then.” Shiki then took the toy hammer up from the long table placed onstage and move towards Yuzuriha. 

“Eh?! You are going to use a hammer on my leg? You won’t break them, will you?” Yuzuriha panicked for a bit, as he half-wailed in desperation. 

"...A toy hammer isn't capable of shattering your knee caps, that much, I can assure you. Now, can I proceed?!" Shiki gritted out from sheer annoyance, inwardly thinking - this is annoying if this is not a konto but a manzai - I would be slapping Yuzuriha-senpai for such dramatic wails coming from his lips right this moment. 

“Oh… okay, proceed on then.” Yuzuriha eyed the toy hammer held in Shiki’s hands warily, treating it as though it could bite - causing Shiki to roll his eyes in exasperation. 

A light tap on the right knee, and immediately Yuzuriha's right leg reaches out on reflex and landing a kick on Shiki Toma - the doctor. Shiki recovers from his sprawling position with a blank mask intact before shifting to the left knee of Yuzuriha, another tap on the knee - the auburn-haired teen was sent sprawling to the ground, again. 

"Yuzuriha-san, I hope that wasn't done on purpose." Shiki gritted out, while he knew there was this part in the script - but he wasn't expecting a real kick when they went through the script. So, one could only imagine how stupefied he was by the sudden 'kick' he received on his person - albeit, the kick was light and didn't exactly hurt. Still, the sight of being sent sprawling to the floor by Yuzuriha-senpai must have been quite hilarious since half the coffee house occupants snorted aloud during that particular scene. 

“Nah… it’s purely reflex, I assured you - Shiki-sensei.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion allowed a sheepish expression to grace his features as he responded. 

“Right, mobility status normal. The next test is the heart-rate, so I would need access to your chest. Can you remove your shirt from your person, so I could listen to your heartbeat?” Shiki requested, and then Yuzuriha suddenly acted shy and start squirming in the seat.

"Huh? Need to remove the shirt? But… but I'm a shy person." Yuzuriha commented coyly as he allows the pink in his cheeks to take on a more prominent shade. 

“... What is there to be shy about? We are both guys here?” Shiki asks back in return, looking rather confused by the sudden coy behavior of the green-haired senior. 

"How do I know if you were being truthful? For all, I know you could be acting normal all this time, and is a closet pervert in private." Yuzuriha retorted, and Shiki was finally rendered speechless for 0.5 seconds before he gave in to the itch of his hands and bang the table in retaliation instead. 

"Yuzuriha-san, I can assure you - I am NOT a closet pervert." Shiki practically snapped, and for the first time since the skit started carried out the role of the Tsukkomi by slapping the idiotic Yuzuriha on the back. Shiki was aiming for the back of the senior's head at first but then felt uneasy about slapping a senior member of the school and decides to go for a slap on the back instead. 

Since there is no absolute way for Yuzuriha to even contemplate appearing shirtless onstage - this is when the comedy skit 'Hospital' came to an end. Towards the back of the coffee house, where Yuuta sat with the green-haired member of 'MoonS' - the two of them were shaking with laughter over the 'closet pervert' remark which Yuzuriha directed towards the poor teen by the name of Shiki Toma. 

Down in the audience crowd, Irinatsu was laughing as he bangs his hands on his lap. Kasugano was trying his best to keep himself from laughing at the various degrees of shock that cross his auburn-haired features when Yuzuriha-senpai questioned if his friend was secretly a closet-pervert. Fuyusawa Ryo was likely the only person Shiki knew that is not smiling or laughing at his plight, even Chiaki Takafumi was highly amused towards the end of the 'hospital' skit. 

"Was that last part planned?" Chiaki Takafumi finally allows himself to ask when Shiki Toma dropped into the empty seat next to him when it's time for Team A - Fuyusawa Ryo and Kasugano Shion to start their performance preparation. 

“You mean the part that Yuzuriha-senpai questioned on the possibility of me being a closet-pervert part?” Shiki Toma asks with a raise of his eyebrow questioningly. 

“Yes, that part.” Chiaki nodded in response. 

"No, that wasn't planned. Also, the part where he kicked me and send me sprawling to the side? I wasn't expecting a real kick and hence my stupefied reaction." Shiki deadpan, but he was sure glad that the skit is over and done with. Well, at least Yuzuriha-senpai only threw him a curve-ball towards the end of the performance… if it has been Ootori-senpai, likely the script would fly out of the window as soon as the performance kicks off to a smooth start. 

“By the way, Shiki - where did the white robe comes from?” Irinatsu then asks, it certainly looks like a doctor’s robe from far but that can’t be a real doctor’s robe - right? 

“The school’s science lab - Yuzuriha-senpai borrowed them from school earlier today, I believed.” Shiki shrugged his response. 

“It looks like you have quite a bit of fun up there…” Sazanami commented drily as he welcomed his French-born friend back to join him at his table. 

"Of course, well… now I know why Ootori-kun loves to improvise so much. It's so interesting when the performers need to improvise - in a comedy, it's the facial expression that makes people laugh. So, when I heard the audience snorting when I accidentally kick Shiki-kun the first time, I decided that improvisation is a must from then on. Thus, I purposely kick him the second time around - his expression then, a real classic." Yuzuriha Christian Lion grinned as he said to his brown-haired friend, in a gleeful tone of voice. 

“Indeed… and the closet-pervert remark - that was a brilliant one.” Sazanami Sakuya commented, as he too, was highly amused by Shiki’s reaction during that 0.5 seconds. 

“Heehee, thank you. So, what do you think or rather how do you think Team A will perform?” Yuzuriha took a sip of the soda water he had ordered for himself earlier, as he asks his friend. 

"At present, I don't think they would be able to generate more laughter than what your team achieves earlier if Fuyusawa remains the way he is, right now." Sazanami Sakuya commented in response. 

Team A's performance didn't require as many props and settings as Team C does, the entire stage only contains 2 chairs. So, it took lesser time to set up the stage and most of the five minutes were spent removing the props and staging sets used by Shiki and Yuzuriha's performance earlier. 

Both Kasugano and Fuyusawa took to the stage at the same time, the greeting of the audience's part is the easy portion for their performance. When it comes down to the introduction of the skit they were going to perform for the audiences this particular evening, Fuyusawa and Kasugano shared a look between themselves before Kasugano shrugged and came forth with the introduction of the skit they were going to do. 

"So, what are some of the problems commuters tend to face when taking public transport? There are two parts, let's take a look at the first part - assuming that we are on board of the bus now." Kasugano said as he took a seat on one of the chairs on stage, the two chairs were placed side by side just like the standard two-person seats on the bus. 

Fuyusawa Ryo then pretended to board the bus and seated himself next to Kasugano, after sitting down he took a few minutes to talk himself into the task of feigning sleep by nodding off towards the front. And then after a few seconds, he allowed his head to tilt to the side where Kasugano sat and eventually landed upon Kasugano’s shoulder. 

"Now, I'm sure commuters who took the last bus home are often met with this sight. Albeit, the females tend to sit beside a female passenger and a male would sit either alone in the front part of the bus, or towards the back of the bus with another male passenger. If the passenger that's nodding off and sleeping away next to you is a friend of yours, then it's probably not too bad since you could probably endure and live with the idea of them using your shoulder as a pillow to rest their head. However, what happens if the two passengers that sit beside one another are strangers and such a scenario were to occur?" Kasugano asks rhetorically before he starts to act out the possible response of the commuter who found themselves in such a predicament. 

First, Kasugano pushes the head of Fuyusawa away from him and Fuyusawa's head immediately went back to its' original upright position. After a while, his head starts to tilt in Kasugano's direction again. This little movement repeated a total of three times before Kasugano got fed up and stood to change seats, the result - Fuyusawa Ryo landing sprawl across the two-person seats on the bus in an awkward position. 

"Okay… this was an easy one, Ryo does not need to speak at all. Still, I bet the fact that he needs to do such undignified acts was enough to stress him out." Chiaki Takafumi commented, as he inwardly wonders if Ryo chooses this particular little excerpt from the script to act out because this is more of the normal ones? 

Shifting his gaze back onto the stage, Chiaki noticed that Kasugano had once again started speaking and this time providing the audiences with another scenario. 

"Now, I'm sure there are people among you that have traveled overseas before and some may have even took the buses and trains around in a foreign country. Unlike Japan, in some countries, the passengers may not care where they are sitting - as long as a seat is made available, they will sit down. So, if the earlier scenario were to happen between two passengers of the opposite gender - this is what the result likely would be." Kasugano said, as he then sat down next to Fuyusawa - again. 

Once again, Fuyusawa acted sleepy and slowly lean closer to Kasugano. In response, Kasugano squirms uncomfortably with a frown as he tried to look around for an alternative seat. Once an alternative seat is available, Kasugano stood and change his seat - again but not without shooting a dirty look towards Fuyusawa's direction. Of course, Fuyusawa ended up sprawled across the seat in an undignified manner, again. 

Moving onto the second part of the skit, this time Fuyusawa Ryo finally has some lines. The scene featured another bus ride scenario, only this time it took place amid the standing passengers. Fuyusawa was given a bag labeled with Tsukiji Fish Market - so, it's likely fresh fish produces. The bus appeared to be crowded, and Fuyusawa entered the scene with the Tsukiji fish market carrier bag slung over his shoulder as he squeezes past Kasugano to a supposed space he could stand as he pretended to grip onto an invisible bus handrail. 

“Sir, can you put your shopping bag down?” Kasugano started with a frown. 

Fuyusawa was about to heed Kasugano's words when he recalls what he's supposed to do, and cringe momentarily before asking back in return. "Why should I do as you say? Besides, the bus is so crowded - what happens if I put my shopping bag down and someone happens to step on it?" 

“Then, at least have the courtesy to change the hand you are holding the bag. At present, you are holding it in the same hand which you are gripping the bus handrail - pardon me for saying this but those are fish produces and they stinks. Not to mention, the water vapor dripping onto my clothes just makes me uncomfortable all over.” Kasugano then said in a lecturing tone of voice. 

Thus, Fuyusawa switched the Tsukiji Fish Market carrier bag to his other hand. But that wasn't quite the end of the skit, because as soon as the bag containing the fish was switched to another hand. Kasugano start pinching his nose in distaste as he yelped, "Yikes! No wonder it stinks, it wasn't your fish but your body odor!" 

"..." Fuyusawa has no words, but the audience crowd starts snorting upon Kasugano's statement. Upon the snorting sound emitting from a couple of audiences in the crowd, Kasugano heaved a sigh of relief - at least it wasn't a complete failure, so Fuyusawa couldn't blame it on his less than stellar comedy script. 

With that, it ended the first part of the public transport skit and the second part comprises mostly of scenarios that commuters on the train tend to face. During the act of the train rides scenes, Fuyusawa had to demo the different sprawling position of tired men after a long day of work on the last train back home. And then, there's a scene he had to act like a drunken man and start slurring his speech. When the 15 minutes for Team A is done, both Kasugano and Fuyusawa were glad to escape the stage for once. 

Without even the need to look at Team B's performance, Fuyusawa already knew - his attempt at the comedy skit had failed spectacularly. Aside from the part whereby Kasugano exclaimed he has body odor that had somehow generate some snorting from the audiences, the rest of the skit didn't result in any laughter from the crowd. 

"Seriously… is that meant to be an educational skit laced with hints of comedic relief? Because that is exactly what it appears to me." Osari Hikaru raised an eyebrow questioningly as he turns towards Yuuta for an explanation. 

“That’s the senior I was talking about - he can’t do comedy but was forced to do one for the sake of team building.” Yuuta elaborated, keeping away the information that this was a purposely planned event to humble down the snobby senior. 

Team B's performance took a longer time to set up, and seriously Chiaki himself was quite stunned by the amount of staging Irinatsu has taken it upon himself to arrange. 

“Yuutan, was it just me or did you recognize those guys who just finished staging the stage?” Osari Hikaru blinked as he whispered urgently to his bubbly friend. 

"That wasn't your hallucination, those are the same staging used for our desert island survivor game show. I'm surprised Irinatsu-senpai went to the extent of getting Ryu-chan and Tomo-kun to help in the arranging of props and stage set-up for a mere comedy event." Yuuta commented, grinning now - it certainly looks like Team B's performance would be a better one as compared to Team A version. 

"Taka, come here for a second - would you?" Irinatsu calls out for Chiaki Takafumi's attention-drawing the gray-haired teen out from his stupor-like mode. 

"...Are you serious?" Chiaki Takafumi felt his mouth twitching as he was given a set of a costume to change into that look very much torn and tattered, but when he compared them to the girls' attire in Irinatsu's hands - he decides to live with the idea of changing into them for the skit. 

When the two of them stepped upon the stage, Shiki spat his drink back out while Fuyusawa’s eyes widen significantly by a notch. Kasugano was openly gaping while Yuzuriha let out a whistling sound in amazement, while Sazanami felt his mouth twitching uncontrollably as he muttered aloud. “Just how many strings did Irinatsu-kun pulled to achieve this result?” 

"How did Irinatsu talk Takafumi into the idea of appearing onstage dressed in those rags?" Fuyusawa could not help but comment. 

"Chiaki's attire aside, I'm more surprised by the extent Irinatsu is willing to go to achieve the comedic effect." Kasugano sweat-dropped in response, as he took in the tattered version of a ballgown completed with a long blonde wig now worn by his roommate and friend. 

“Stupid plane… why didn’t the flight crew and engineer realized that the engine is malfunctioning?!” Irinatsu huffed as he commented. 

"Can you stop bitching about the plane crash issue already, Irina-chan!?" Chiaki who entered the scene dressed in tattered rags and with a few leaves stuck in his head then interrupted Irinatsu mid-rant by giving the audiences the main information on the reason why they look so disheveled. Of course, the moniker Irina that was adapted from Irinatsu's family name for the skit also causes those who knew the dark-skin blond amid the audience crowd to snort in response. 

To retaliate on the ‘girlish’ moniker, Irinatsu promptly pouted and whined. “But…Taka-kun, I lost my Prada bag due to the crash! I’ve only just bought it!” 

“Oh! Just shut up about that Prada bag already, you don’t see me complaining about my Armani suit being ruined by the plane crash, do you?!” Chiaki Takafumi snapped in annoyance. 

“Speaking of, Taka-kun… are you trying to camouflage as a tree?” Irinatsu then blinked innocently up at Chiaki as he asks. 

“...What on earth are you talking about?” Chiaki frowned, staring at Irinatsu as though his friend is off the rocker. 

"You have tree branches and leaves in your hair," Irinatsu says as he reached on tip-toe to remove the leaves and artificial tree branches from Chiaki's hair. 

"..." Chiaki's expression must have been a bit odd since he could hear Shiki's comment amid the audience's crowd about him looking unnaturally stiff then. To be honest, Chiaki was indeed uncomfortable at this point because he found his eyes staring right at the faux boobs of the ballroom gown Irinatsu has on and couldn't help but wonder how Irinatsu achieved the results of creating these faux boobs? 

Coughing slightly, Chiaki commented. “Thank you, and you weren’t trying to hit on me - were you?” 

“Hah?” Irinatsu plastered a stupefied look on his face, as he asks. “What on earth gave you that idea?” 

"You were standing close to me just now… and your chest is practically pressing right into my nose." Chiaki responded with a faint tinge of pink in his cheeks as he flicked his eyes briefly to where the faux boobs of Irinatsu's ballgown sat before shifting his gaze away from that particular area of his friend's body. 

Team B does not have a script for their skit, and is mostly based on the outline and pure improvisation work… now and then they would say or do something that stunned the other party for a minute. Despite it all, the audiences laugh and laugh during their entire performance. Their performance comprises of three parts of five minutes, adding together totaled up to 15 minutes. The first five minutes provide the audiences with the general information explaining their plight and how they got stranded onto the desert island. 

The 2nd part of the skit comprises of how the two of them survived in the desert island, providing a comedic reaction to the audiences by doing things like trying to light a fire by using artificial sticks and twigs from the trees and stones but failing miserably at it. Without fire, the two of them have to huddle together and warm themselves up with one another body's temperature. They also brainstorm on ideas on how to get themselves back to modern society. 

Irinatsu suggested making a fire to send a smoke signal up in the air, only to get a knock on the head by Chiaki who reminded that they fail to start a fire earlier and hence smoke signals wouldn't work. "Oh yeah… so what can we do then?" Irinatsu frowned as he sat on the stage and pulled his legs close to his body, tucking them beneath his chin as he gazes out into the audience crowd as though lost in thoughts. 

“I’m sure something would come to mind soon.” Chiaki sighed as he stood and turn towards a different direction attempting to leave the area, only for Irinatsu to pull on his tattered costume sleeves. “Yes, Irina-chan?” 

“Where are you going?” Irinatsu asks, looking at Chiaki with fearful eyes as though the idea of being left alone was terrifying beyond comprehension. 

“I’m off to find us food to survive through the night.” Chiaki deadpan in response. 

"Oh… there's no need to fret if it's the food you are worried about. I have fruits on me." Irinatsu smiled brightly as he said, pulling two oranges out from underneath his clothes. 

"..." Chiaki stared at the now flatten boobs and sighed inwardly. So, these oranges are the reason for those faux boobs Irinatsu was spotting earlier. Meanwhile, the audiences broke into laughter when they realized what those oranges serve as in the previous scenes. 

"And where did you get those oranges from?" Chiaki asks, fighting the urge to face-palm as he took the offered orange from Irinatsu as he starts peeling away the skin to the fruit. 

“On the plane before it crashes, of course.” Irinatsu grinned in response, as he took the offered slice of orange from Chiaki. 

“Well… we could use Morse Code, I supposed.” Chiaki responded. 

“Morse Code… how is it generated again?” Irinatsu asks in confusion.

"Are you sure you are part of the Girls brigade? I thought such knowledge was common sense for members of the Girls brigade team?" Chiaki looks at Irinatsu weirdly again. 

“Heehee… it’s been too long since graduation, I had forgotten them all.” Irinatsu responded sheepishly. 

"Morse Code is generated by flickering light… we could use our mobile device torchlight function for it. With luck, if we didn't get stranded in anywhere too remote from civilization - we should be able to escape from this place within the week." Chiaki concluded, and this was the end of their skit. 

Seeing as there is no way for them to find some extra guy to come in and play as their rescuer… Team B has to end their skit once they determined the way to escape from the island. Albeit, Chiaki made it a point to play a recorded sound clip of the alert sound that belongs to the Special Rescue Unit on his mobile device discreetly before they officially ended the skit.

The first thing Chiaki did upon leaving the stage is to strip himself from the tattered and torn costume and changed back into his attire for the day. Irinatsu did the same, but he was slightly slower in the changing of attire since he has a whole load of things to change out from. 

"Chiaki, I have no words for you. The end of the first 5 minutes into the skit, I was half expecting a love song to start playing in the background." Shiki grinned as he teased his friend when the gray-haired teen return to their table looking quite exhausted.

"Well... it's a good thing we do not have a background music team then." Chiaki deadpan in response, as much fun as it was to act purely based on improvisation - the process can be quite exhausting to keep up with. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comedy Night Event - completed~ How do you guys find it? Funny? Not Funny? Do let me know your comments :D
> 
> Yuzuriha and Shiki - Hospital skit was modified from 2 separate old comedy skits featured in Singapore a long time ago back in the early nineties. One is entitled Eye-Check, performed by veteran comedians who have passed away - Wang Sa & Ye Fong. The other is taken from the Comedy Night Series during the early nineties as well - Liang Po Po, Hospital Check, performed by Mark Lee and Jack Neo. 
> 
> Fuyusawa and Kasugano - Public Transport Skit was also from the late eighties/early nineties, taken from two different skits. One of the original performers for the skit has passed away in 1995, Hua Liang. His partner Zhao Jing is still around but hasn't been on TV for quite some time already. The most comedic scene in their public transport skit features them acting as a mother and son, aboard the MRT [trains in SG] … but I simply cannot imagine Fuyusawa agreeing to act that stupidly.
> 
> I think just the idea of acting like a drunken and doing such undignified acts of sleeping in public is already torture for Fuyusawa - so I expect he would have filtered and decide to do just selective scenes from the script provided by Kasugano. The result, is, of course, something that isn't quite funny in retros-respect. 
> 
> Chiaki and Irinatsu - Desert Island skit, I got the inspiration from a Liang Po Po skit… but the dialogues and every scene featured here were 100% of my ideas. The only thing I borrowed from Jack Neo's version was the fact that they ended up on the desert island due to a plane crash.


	63. Comedy Night Event - Team Building Activity for the new Kao Kai, Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning, early update today again.   
PS: AO3 email alert malfunction -_-; I woke up to email alerts of comment dating back to 31st Oct and 13th Nov ^^;;  
Anyway, today's chapter comprises of the last portion to the day of 13th Jan 2018 [in the fic]  
1\. Ashu and Hikaru got recognize by Shiki and Irinatsu, prompting them to start talking about pop culture :D  
2\. The video of their performance were shared to members of present Kao Council  
3\. Ayanagi Academy mysterious rumor mills and shipping pool XD + Kasugano trauma from OtoHoshi relationship makes him overthink things XD  
4\. Messages exchange over various chats :P  
5\. Killer King made a cameo XD

It probably wasn't a good move on Yuuta's part to take the route to the washroom facility near the table where Irinatsu was seated with his friends. Because, as soon as Yuuta passes by the table - he could hear the dark-skin blond senior commenting aloud - "Was it just me, or did Ashu Yuuta of Thrive just pass by our table?" 

“Nope, it wasn’t just you. I saw him too… and I think over there in that corner is Osari Hikaru of ‘MoonS’. Do you think they are performing for the event too?” Shiki asks out of curiosity. 

“No, I think they are just here to enjoy the event as an audience. Because seriously it would have caused the entire coffee house to be flooded by hard-core fans of theirs if they are indeed performing anything here tonight." Irinatsu glances about the coffee house to find the number of people attending the event pretty much tame as compared to the fan-meeting event of either idol group units and concluded. 

“What are the two of you talking about, now?” Fuyusawa frowned, while Chiaki Takafumi sighed inwardly at his friend’s lack of knowledge in the areas of pop culture. 

Shiki and Irinatsu exchange a look between them before turning towards the aquamarine-haired teen with a look of aghast, as they ask in unison. "What?! You don't know who they are?!" 

"...No, should I know them?" Fuyusawa shakes his head in response at the dismayed duo, but perhaps the absolute look of horror in their eyes is so strong that Fuyusawa ended up turning towards his childhood friend - Chiaki Takafumi to seek clarification. 

“Ryo, it’s fine if you don’t know them. I’m quite certain that you weren’t the only one who doesn’t know of ‘Thrive’ and ‘MoonS’ in Ayanagi Academy.” Chiaki Takafumi sighed aloud as he reassured his friend, it isn’t that much of a big deal for him to not know about the most popular pop bands in town.

"I beg to differ, 50% of the school cohort were from the vocal department. Among the remaining 50% of the school cohort, 5% is comprised of the musical department while another 5 % is made up of the composition department. The balance of 30% of the school cohort comprised of students from the instrumental and piano department. Among them, I would say over 80% of the vocal department students and the entire 5% of the composition department knows about pop bands… and considering Ryo-chin was also in the vocal department during the last school year. How is it possible that he had totally no idea of the existence of 'Thrive' and 'MoonS' - they were exactly new to the music industry. Heck, they practically debuted around the same time as the 'KitaKore'…" Irinatsu then starts citing off statistical data of their school, to prove his point. 

"...Irinatsu, in my opinion, and I'm not trying to defend Fuyusawa… but considering the 'KitaKore' has been part of the Ayanagi Academy since the middle school era and that Fuyusawa has been a classmate of theirs at some point during those days. It would be ridiculous for Fuyusawa to not at least remember and know of the 'KitaKore' but 'Thrive' and 'MoonS' isn't even a fellow student of Ayanagi - it makes sense that Fuyusawa wouldn't have heard of them." Kasugano Shion then interjected, reminding his roommate and fellow friend in an objective manner. 

“Exactly, and besides - pop culture and comedy are ranked probably on the same tier in Ryo’s mind. Hence, it really isn’t that much of a surprise for him to not know of ‘Thrive’ and ‘MoonS’.” Chiaki Takafumi then added on. 

“...Can you guys stop talking about me as though I’m not present, on-site?” Fuyusawa Ryo started, sounding slightly irked by his friends’ antics. 

“Right, sorry - anyway, Ashu Yuuta and Osari Hikaru are both members of the pop band named ‘Thrive’ and ‘MoonS’ respectively. Together with our resident ‘KitaKore’ idol unit of Ayanagi academy - they were all under a bigger pop band group named ‘B-Project’.” Chiaki Takafumi then informed his childhood friend in a casual tone of voice before standing to head towards the ordering counter to order himself a slice of brownie. 

“Taka, are you heading to the ordering counter?” Irinatsu, upon noticing the gray-haired teen heading for the direction where the ordering counter of the coffee house was - call out for teen’s attention. 

"Yes, do you need anything?" Chiaki Takafumi raised an eyebrow up in anticipation, as he asks knowing what to expect since Irinatsu probably wouldn't have to call out to him if there isn't anything the blond teen intends to get but is too lazy to do so, personally. 

“Yes, can you get me a slice of New York Cheesecake?” Irinatsu grinned as he made his request. 

“Sure, just remember to reimburse me the cash amount later.” Chiaki shrugged, finally making his way over to the ordering counter to place the snack orders for both Irinatsu and himself. 

Meanwhile, Yuzuriha Christian Lion decides to go in search of the coffee house owner and manager to retrieve that camcorder of his and collected his props for the skit as well. The stage set used by Irinatsu and Chiaki was being demolished and removed from the site by the professionals. Yuzuriha, who noticed the scene was completely stunned by the number of professionals involved and did the first thing he felt like doing. The French-born member of the present Kao Council upon collecting his belongings from the owner of the coffee house promptly went over to where the members of the new Kao Council sat and butted in. 

"Irinatsu-kun, out of curiosity - how much did it cost for you to get in those professional staging sets and the wardrobe team for the event?" 

“Erm… it didn’t cost me anything, and if it did - the amount certainly didn’t come from me. I just spoke to the KitaKore duo about needing their help to procure some props for the comedy night event and they ask me for a list of things I needed and claimed that they will help me get them ready for the event. I would just need to show up today, and direct the staff on what to do.” Irinatsu explains, and the moment the words left his lips - the dark-skin blond teen found himself under the scrutiny of several pairs of penetrating gazes. 

“I didn’t know you knew the KitaKore duo so well that you just spoke to them briefly on the event, and they agreed to assist you with the logistics with no questions raised.” Chiaki Takafumi interjected dryly, and he was completely out of the loop hence there’s a moment when they start preparing for their skit performance that he was actually rooted to the spot in shock over the idea that they have professionals milling about the stage setting things up for them. 

"Yes, well…" Irinatsu sweat-dropped before he took his phone out from his bag pretending to respond to an incoming message, but instead was messaging the response to Chiaki Takafumi. 

Private Chat between Irinatsu and Chiaki

Irinatsu: ^_^; They agreed to help with the logistics because they kind of don't like the way Ryo-chin looks at them too? Sure, Ryo-chin doesn't really interact much with them most of the time… but the way he glances at them makes them annoyed for no reason. Since, in a Konto - the props and attire of the performers play a part in creating the comedic atmosphere… they offered to help us out. \\(≧U≦)/

Chiaki: I see… but next time, if this happens again. Keep me in the loop, I probably look like an idiot just now gaping at the crew that assists with the staging set-up. =_=

Irinatsu: Lol~ is there even going to be a next 'comedy night' event time though? Even if there's going to be the next time, would Ryo-chin even want to participate again? I’m quite sure what he did just now nearly kills him on the inside, even if he didn’t comment anything about it outwardly. (*>▽<*)

Chiaki: True… I think half the reason why Team A performance ended up in that manner is that Ryo rejected anything that would make him look too stupid and silly on-stage. ^^; somehow, the notion of the silliness and stupidity is necessary for a successful comedy still escapes him, it seems.

PS: You know, I think we should make this comedy night - a routine for our members. ٩◔‿◔۶ Albeit, Ryo-chin would be really mad if this thing really happens. But, I kind of think the comedy night can be a good form of stress relief from time to time. (◠‿◠) *Smirking Emoji* 

Irinatsu: LMAO~ Are you sure you're his friend? Because you seem very keen to make him squirm. XD ヾ(=´･∀･｀=)

Chiaki: Ryo needs to loosen up a bit, he’s too uptight. Who knows, with time - we might be able to ‘drill’ a sense of humor in him :Þ (^ _-)

Irinatsu: Well… if you and Shiki make it a mandatory event to attend, I’m sure he would grudgingly appear. I mean, it’s you that’s taking over the position of the Vice and not Ryo-chin, right? (´･Ω･｀)

Chiaki: Although, Hiragi-senpai hasn’t officially declared it yet - I think it’s quite obvious that they are going to appoint me as the Vice as opposed to Ryo. ( ˘▾˘)~

Irinatsu: Does Ryo-chin knows of it yet? ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ

Chiaki: No idea and I don't intend to ask either. It would only make things awkward between us and we are roommates. So, I guess I'm just going to wait for the seniors to officially announced the news to us. ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

Irinatsu: Point taken.

“Shiki, do you think I should go over and approach them for a photo?” Irinatsu then turns towards his auburn-haired friend and asks. 

"Irinatsu, leave them alone… they are trying to keep a low profile. Besides, you can ask for that photo with them when they booked your family's recording studio for their new song recording session when it occurs." Shiki rolls his eyes as he pointed the glaring fact out to his friend. 

“Right…I will get a legit reason to update my Instagram then… if I do it now, I’m going to get bombard by messages from their hardcore fans.” Irinatsu thought about the possible outcome if he decides to ask for a photo now, and shudders. 

The entire group of them then stayed to watch the remaining participants' performance and left the coffee house only after the comedy night event ended for the day. Sazanami and Yuzuriha, on the other hand, left slightly earlier citing they have other events planned for the morning on the next day and hence need to leave first. And while Fuyusawa was half-tempted to leave at an earlier timing as well, he was deterred from mirroring the two seniors’ decisions when his childhood friend halted him before he could act on his thought. 

“Takafumi?” Fuyusawa Ryo started, sounding somewhat confused by his friend’s act.

“It wouldn’t be considered a team-building activity if you opted to leave now.” Chiaki Takafumi deadpan in response. 

“...But, I’m really not getting all the jokes in this event.” Fuyusawa Ryo commented in response. 

“Well… then, find something else to entertain yourself until the event come to an end.” Chiaki Takafumi responded in a dry tone of voice. 

Ultimately, Fuyusawa Ryo, who simply just lacked a sense of humor decides to use the time waiting for his friends to work on a mind-mapping procedure to brainstorm on an English essay homework due in the coming week instead. The aquamarine-haired teen figured that if they are going to stay here until the event comes to an end, he might as well make full use of this time to do something productive. So, while the rest of his friends laugh themselves silly over some comedic actions that the performers on stage do - Fuyusawa Ryo was conscientiously working on his English essay mind-mapping task. 

Hoshitani Yuuta, on the other hand, wasn't in too much of a hurry to leave after the event came to an end, instead, he lingered on behind with Osari Hikaru for a little while longer when the event ended. The green-eyed teen waited until he was certain that most attendants for the event have left the coffee house before he starts to move, he kept the wig of Ashu Yuuta on until they reached the washroom facility of the nearest train station. And then, he did the switch in his persona by removing the wig behind the closed door of a random cubicle. 

"So, you want to cab or take the train back to your dorm? I'm supposed to send you back before I could head back to the 'MoonS' apartment. The leader would have my head if I let you go back on your own." Osari Hikaru asks his bubbly friend who just emerged from behind the toilet cubicle with the pink wig removed, and likely stashed away in that backpack of Yuuta's. 

"Cab, I don't wish to get recognized on trains," Yuuta responded, his boyfriend's words coming back to him about the possibility of being mobbed aboard the public trains. 

"Sure, let's head to the taxi-stand then," Hikaru responded, as he starts leading them towards the taxi-stand of the train station. Along the way, Hikaru had to stop several times to pose for photos and give out autographs to the public members who recognized him by his trademark hair-color. 

Group Chat of Kao Council [2017/2018]

Yuzuriha: Guys, I'm editing the video of the performance for the comedy night event now. I will have it uploaded onto Dropbox later when the video file is ready. 

Ootori: Oh great~ I was waiting for the video :P You recorded everything? 

Yuzuriha: Yep, full 45 minutes - but I’m going to edit and split them up into 15 minutes according to the team. I will send in the link to download from Drop-Box once the files are being uploaded. 

Akatsuki: So, how did the event go? *Curious Emoji*

Sazanami: Overall, it went well. Although, I think Fuyusawa-kun may wish to be swallowed up by a hole if he knew his epic failure as a comedian scene is going to be viewed by everyone on the Kao Council. 

Hiragi: Noted, we will wait for the videos to be ready. 

PS: Ootori, please go back to work. I know our grandfather has sent in the updated outlines plan to your email. The side-project due-date is before Spring Break, so hurry up and get it over and done with if you wish to have more time to spend with your beau further on in the month. 

Ootori: Yikes, Tsubasa...how did you know I wasn’t working now? 

Hiragi: Considering how well I knew you; I don’t even need a CCTV installed in your apartment to know your habits. =_=

PS: Please don’t make me report your misbehavior to Hoshitani-kun. *Unamused Face Emoji*

Ootori: T_T Please don’t, anything but that… Yuu-chan would ignore my messages to him for the rest of the day if he knew I skived off work again! >_<

Hiragi: I won’t tell if you do your work and meet the deadlines without the need for me to remind you at every waking hour of the day. 

Akatsuki: =_=; 

Sazanami: *Face without Mouth Emoji*

Yuzuriha: Finally, I'm done with the editing. The process took me 30 minutes… anyway, the download link is below. 

[Insert Drop-box download link to the Team A - Public Transport skit]  
[Insert Drop-box download link to the Team B - Desert Island skit]  
[Insert Drop-box download link to Team C - Hospital Skit]

Group Chat of ‘Let’s knock the winter boy off the pedestal’ [Shiki, Irinatsu, Kasugano, Chiaki

Chiaki: I suggest we make the comedy night event our routine for team building. Ψ (｀ ▽´) Ψ

Shiki: O_O Did Ryo pissed you off, or something? 

Chiaki: No, why do you ask? 

Shiki: Because you seem very eager to make him suffer? (◐o◑)

Irinatsu: I think what Taka meant to say is - it would definitely take more than one single attempt to get Ryo-chin to change his attitude. So, we ought to constantly remind Ryo-chin that he isn’t good at everything so to keep him humble. (✿• ̀з•́) 人 (•̀‿•́)

Shiki: I see… speaking of, what’s Shion doing? 

Irinatsu: He’s laughing at me… or specifically my drag queen image earlier. ╮（￣▽￣）╭

Shiki: LMAO~ talk about the length you are willing to go to… 

Irinatsu: It wasn’t that bad… so what if I appear on-stage in a drag? I mean, Ootori-senpai also acted a female role before… 

Kasugano: True… but Ootori-senpai’s female role wasn’t cast for a comedy skit! And what was that about the scene of pulling oranges from the clothes again? XDDD Oh god… the false boobs are created from oranges - I can’t stop laughing XDDD (￣∇￣;))) (((((; ＿⊿＿)

Chiaki: I'm glad the scene amuses you so much, Kasugano. We did everything on improvisation scale - so you can imagine how hard it is for me to keep a straight face and not react when Irina-chan pulls those oranges out from underneath the clothes. (^ц^)

Shiki: You may not realize it, but Chiaki - your eyes widen at least a notch when Irinatsu did that. By the way, is the moniker of Irina-chan going to stay for the foreseeable future? XD 

Chiaki: Are you suggesting for Irina-chan to be our resident comedian drag queen for the next one year to come? (☞^o^) ☞

Irinatsu: ε＝ (。＿ ＿)。 Does that mean, Taka-kun - you want to stay as my partner for the rest of the comedy night event to come? We could come up with serialization of the comedy skit XD 

Chiaki: I volunteer Ryo for the task if you need an on-stage lover to banter with - Irina-chan. I bet Ryo’s reaction when you pull those stunts on him would be classic! ¬‿¬

PS: Don't let Ryo knows in advance, spring it on him - that's the only way to get laughter from the audiences in a comedy scene that features him. You know, kind of like how Kasugano declared that the stink doesn't come from the fish but from his person due to the body odor he has on that bus scene earlier on. His expression when he heard that comment from Kasugano then, worth a million dollars - I'll say. ψ (｀∇ ´) ψ

Irinatsu: In my opinion, I still think it better to make Kasugano partner up Ryo-chin - I think they will fare better with Kasugano acting Tsukkomi to Ryo-chin. Perhaps, do a manzai rather than Konta next time… talk about pop culture for example. Since Ryo-chin knows nothing about pop culture, he would unintentionally say silly things without knowing what kind of point Kasugano is trying to drive at. 

Kasugano: We will see… enough of this, I’m off to the shower. ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ(*￣o￣*)>ヽ｀、ヽ｀

Funnily enough, Fuyusawa Ryo who is just finishing up his English essay homework also stood from his seat in front of his study desk in the dorm room which he shares with his childhood friend – Chiaki Takafumi, at the same time. 

“...Ryo, you are hitting the showers too?” Chiaki was about to ask when he noticed his friend retrieved the entire set of Gatsby Shower Series toiletries from the dresser unit in their dorm room, and promptly commented. 

“Yes, do you have an issue with that?” Fuyusawa raised his eyebrows up in a questioning manner, as he regarded his friend strangely. 

“Erm...no, but perhaps you should wait for a few minutes before joining the queue at the shower cubicles?” Chiaki suggested, knowing full well how Kasugano tends to overthink random things of this nature. 

According to Irinatsu, Kasugano has the misfortune of chancing upon a lunch-date between Ootori-senpai and the infamous miracle Hoshitani once – and was traumatized since then. So, these days Kasugano is extremely sensitive to remarks that may have double meaning at times and also tends to overthink when a series of coincidences were encountered. 

Because the pink-haired teen has been crossing path with Ryo several times in the common bathroom, since Tuesday evening... Chiaki wouldn't blame Kasugano if the pink-haired teen over-reacts upon crossing path with Ryo in the common bathroom today. After all, who knows what the rumor mills and the bizarre shipping pool in Ayanagi Academy and the dormitory are churning up this time around?!

"Is there a particular reason why you suggest for me to wait a few minutes before joining the queue for the shower cubicles? If you intend to let me wait for you, then you should get your lazy arse up and starts moving." Fuyusawa Ryo turns towards his friend with a look of disapproval on his face, before responding. 

“Erm... no, I had already taken my shower upon our return to the dorm from the Studio Cafe where the comedy night event was held, just now.” Chiaki Takafumi shakes his head as he responded to his friend’s words. 

"You know what, never mind – you can just go for your shower." Eventually, Chiaki decides to drop the issue. Besides, if Kasugano overthinks things and thought Ryo was stalking him... it isn't any of his business. Because, knowing how fast the rumor mills work in Ayanagi – it might be too late to put a stop to the fueling rumors churning underground now. 

Hoshitani Yuuta, meanwhile, found his teammates in the student’s lounge of the dormitory hanging out with members of Team Hiragi upon his return to the dorm. 

“Good evening guys~” Yuuta greeted cheerfully as he flopped himself down into the empty seat next to Tatsumi Rui. 

“Good evening, and welcome back.” Tatsumi Rui greeted with a bright smile. 

“So, what’s up? I could hear laughter all the way out in the lobby area.” Yuuta asks, glancing about his friends with a look of interest apparent in his eyes. 

“Ah… that’s because Inumine is rehashing the story he read from that comedy script sent in by Yuzuriha-senpai.” Tatsumi Rui shrugged as he explains the reason why laughter was heard coming from them all. 

"I see…" Yuuta nodded in understanding, having witnessed one of those skits performed by Yuzuriha-senpai earlier at the comedy night event at the coffee house where the event was held. 

“Yuuta-kun, how did your outing with Hikaru-san go?” Nayuki asks then, it’s a routine question from Nayuki every time Yuuta went out without them now. 

"It went well, we have quite a bit of fun doing cafe-hopping today." Yuuta smiled in response, leaving out the fact that it was him that invited Hikarun to join him on the coffee house trip today. After all, he didn't want to spread the news of how he was there watching the comedy night event whereby members of their school participated in - under the guise of a team-building activity in the name of the present Kao Council. 

“Eh?! Yuuta~ you went out with Hikarun today!? Why wasn’t I invited along?” Inumine Seishiro pouted in response when he heard the conversation between Nayuki and Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“... Erm, we didn’t want to disturb you from your work today. You are helping in your parents’ restaurant during weekends, isn’t it?” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he hurried to find some excuse to placate the pouting ‘doggy’ amid them, the truth is - with Inumine’s tendency to blab, they can’t invite him along to the trip. One minute is more than enough for Inumine to shatter their intention to maintain a low profile during the trip, and besides if Inumine wants to go along - he would have to attend the comedy night event in the guise of Hoshitani and not Ashu. 

Later that night, after Yuuta was done with his showering session. He brought up the topic of performing a short comedy skit before their performance of the song ‘Eien Stage’ during the graduating ceremony performance to his roommate - Nayuki Toru. 

"Eh? A comedy skit? Well… I have no issues with the idea, but we don't really know how to write a comedy script though and who do you intend to enlist as part of the cast for the skit?" Nayuki then asks. 

“Well… I would speak with Yuzuriha-senpai and ask if we could modify one of the skits in that comedy script file of his for our own use. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, as for who to involve in the skit… I was thinking of enlisting Team Hiragi’s help. After all, we can’t do it as a full team scenario due to Kerukeru’s busy schedule in March and Shuu-chan likely wouldn’t be able to help due to the Spring season modeling gig show he has on his schedule too. As for Kaicchin, we could ask… but I’m not sure he would be keen on comedy skit though. Ultimately, I guess it depends on the script.” Yuuta mused aloud as he starts skimming through the comedy script of Yuzuriha to find if there’s anything suitable from there that he could modify for their own use. 

Private Chat between Tatsumi Rui and Hoshitani Yuuta

Yuuta: Tat-chan~ are you available to chat?

Tatsumi: Hmm… I was thinking of showering, but I guess we could chat for a bit while I check the queue line for the showering cubicles. So, what do you have in mind to chat about?

Yuuta: Regarding the impending graduating ceremony performance, what do you say we add a little bit more surprise element to the performance? 

Tatsumi: Huh? A little bit more of the surprise element? How?

Yuuta: We could do an extra performance towards the end of the team performance - by doing a combined team [not full team] comedy skit. I would suggest getting all the leaders of the star-team to participate but I don't think the leading figure for Team Yuzuriha would oblige. So, I say we just keep it within Team Hiragi and Team Ootori. 

Tatsumi: A comedy skit? That sounds interesting… but what about the script? And how many performers should be included in the skit? 

Yuuta: The script I would settle… I’m thinking of modifying something from Yuzu-senpai’s comedy script file, I’ll seek permission from him first though. Once we decide on the script to use and the modifications to be made, we can decide on the number of performers for the skit. Is that okay with you?

Tatsumi: Sounds good to me, let me know once you got the approval to reuse and modify the script from Yuzuriha-senpai. I’m off to the shower now. :D Good night~ 

Yuuta: Good night. I will update you once I got the approval to modify an existing script from Yuzu-senpai’s comedy script file. ^_^ 

Yuuta ended the chat on the messenger app with Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi, only to receive a private message from Akane Fudo of Killer King. Out of curiosity, Yuuta opened up the chat to find himself looking at an inquiry message with regards to the open house event date of the Ayanagi Academy. 

Private Chat between Akane Fudo and Hoshitani Yuuta

Akane-chan: Yuuta! (◕U◕)/

PS: The Ayanagi Academy is having an open house event, right?! When was it again!? I forgot to pin down the date when Ryuji mention it in passing the other day during Tatsu's birthday dinner celebration in that Chinese Restaurant with the Shumai Dog mascot. ^^; 

Yuuta: ⊙ _☉ Why are you asking me this? Don't tell me you intend to come to the event? 

PS: The restaurant is called - Bow Wow House. 

PPS: The event will be taking place on the 15th of February 2018, on a Thursday from 1pm to 6pm. 

Akane-chan: Bingo! Yes, I intend to go and I would be bringing the rest of the team with me! Thanks for the info, I’m off to update the rest on the event date. ^_~ v

Yuuta: … ^^; Well - I wouldn’t stop you and the rest of your team from coming as long as you don’t blow my cover in front of the entire school. 

Akane-chan: Oh… okay, I’ll remind them not to use address you by the name ‘Ashu’ while attending the event, especially the Teramitsu twins. 

Yuuta: Good, make sure you do inform them. If Yudu is only comfortable with addressing me by family name, tell him to use Hoshitani instead of Ashu. ^^;

Akane-chan: (*・∀・) ゞ 

Group Chat of Killer King [Miroku, Yuduki, Haruhi, Akane, Sumisora Tsubasa]

Akane: The open house event for Ayanagi Academy is on the 15th of February, 2018 - Thursday between 1pm to 6pm. ^_^ 

PS: Tsubasa-chan, can we go? We don’t have anything on that afternoon, right?

PPS: Yuuta says not to call him Ashu on that day, so Yucchii - please use Hoshitani to address him if you are only comfortable with addressing people by their family names. In my opinion, you should just call him by his given name - lesser chances of slipping up then. :P 

Tsubasa: I supposed you guys can attend the event, your schedule is currently clear for that day. Would you like me to block out the timing between 1pm to 6pm so no one could think to arrange anything else for you - at a later point in time? 

Akane: Please do! ( /∇≦* )

Yuduki: Noted - I will avoid the use of the name Ashu on that day, and goes with Hoshitani if I must speak with him directly. 

Private Chat between Yuzuriha Christian Lion and Hoshitani Yuuta

Hoshitani: Yuzu-senpai! 

Yuzuriha: Yes, Hoshitani-kun?

Hoshitani: Can I borrow one of the skits in that comedy script file of yours and modify it for my own use?

Yuzuriha: Sure, go ahead. Can I ask why you would want the use of a comedy script though?

Hoshitani: That’s for me to know, and you to find out alongside with the other seniors on your graduation day. ^_^ Thanks for the approval. 

Yuzuriha: (人･∀･) Oh~ that sounds interesting, I’ll be waiting to find out on the day itself then :P 

PS: I take it you wish for this to remain a secret from Ootori too?

Hoshitani: Yep! I’m counting on Yuzu-senpai to keep it a secret from Itsuki-senpai. 人´ ∀｀)

After ending the conversation with Yuzuriha-senpai, Yuuta darted a glance at the displayed time on his mobile device and decides he had made his boyfriend 'sweat' enough. So, he pulled out the private chat he had going with his boyfriend and kick-start their routine nightly chat session by initiating the conversation, this time around. 

Private Chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta

Yuuta: Itsuki-senpai, good evening <3333 How are you today? 

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~~~ (.づσ▿σ)づ. I missed you a lot! <3333 I’m fine though, busy but fine. 

I spend the entire morning approving agenda for the education talk from the student body for the open house event, since students were asks to share experience of their schooling in Ayanagi - we need to screen through and ensure nothing is amiss with the topics of conversations by screening through the speech script of these students who are giving the speech for the first time. 

The afternoon was spent working on the playwright project for the PG content - Midsummer night dream for a middle-school drama club, which my grandfather set me to work on. （－－；

PS: What about you, Yuu-chan? What have you been doing today?

Yuuta: Poor Itsuki-senpai, well - I do hope you have at least finished your work for today and could use tomorrow to rest. ( ^^)/(・・、)

PS: I am good today, spend the morning finalizing the image plan for Thrive latest CD cover. I’ve booked a slot with the doctor at a nearby clinic for the ear-pierce tomorrow morning. In the afternoon, I went shopping with Ryu-chan for a while before he went off to meet Tomo-kun for their late lunch appointment. In the evening, I met with Hikarun of ‘MoonS’ to do a bit of the cafe hopping and took dinner with him along the way. Overall, it’s an eventful day for me today <3333 

PPS: Any idea what's on your cooking lesson tomorrow with your mom? I'm looking forward to the results of your cooking lesson, on your Instagram account. You would be updating it tomorrow, right?

Itsuki: Wow… It sounds like you have quite an eventful day today. I hope the cafe-hopping trip today has allowed you to discover more hidden gems in town. :D 

PS: Yes, I will be updating my Instagram account tomorrow with the result of my hard work after the cooking class. The menu for tomorrow’s cooking lesson would be Parmesan Chicken and Rice for main, beef meatballs for appetizers. ヽ (•‿•) ノ 

Yuuta: •ᴗ• That sounds lovely~ Aww… now it’s making me hungry. (∩❛ڡ❛∩)

PS: I’m eagerly looking forward to the day I would get to try your cooking for myself. Now I need to go check the fridge downstairs to see if there’s anything for me to munch on. >_< 

Itsuki: Lol~ I think it would be better for you to just ask Nayuki if there's anything he had leftover from dinner that could be reheated in a jiffy to feed you, as opposed to raiding the fridge for things to munch on. You know how he felt about you boys munching on junk food. *Wink Emoji*

PS: [Attached 20180113_Public Transport Skit. MPEG4] - I don't know whether to be amazed or to be smug that the winter boy fails as a comedian spectacularly. Although, I have to say Kasugano did a good save on that last bit for the bus scenario. 

Yuuta: Itsuki-senpai, please don’t rub it in Fuyusawa-senpai's face tomorrow. I’m sure he already knew how much of a failure he is when it comes down to comedy skit. Yes, Kasugano-senpai did well with that ‘save’ - the B.O comment was epic! v^_^v

PS: Off to go in search of food, so if I don't respond – please don't panic on me. (๑・ω-) ～♥"

“Na-chan~~~” Yuuta let out a half-wail in distress as he sighted his blond roommate entering the room after a showering session. 

“Eh? Is anything wrong, Yuuta-kun?” Nayuki blinked in bewilderment. 

“Food, I want food… do you have any leftover that you could reheat it up in a jiffy and feed me?” Yuuta directed pleading puppy eyes upon his roommate as he wails in distress. 

“I thought you ate dinner before coming back?” Nayuki looks confused, but he still hurriedly set his toiletries down on his study desk to head downstairs in search of the fridge for the leftover food for today. Originally, he was thinking of using them as part of the lunch menu tomorrow but it looks like he needs to use them for his roommate’s supper meal instead. 

“I did… but I… I ask Itsuki-senpai on the menu he’s learning from his mom tomorrow during his cooking lessons and it makes me hungry after reading the name of the dishes he’s learning to cook for tomorrow.” Yuuta responded, looking pleadingly at Nayuki as he followed his roommate dutifully downstairs to the kitchen like a lost puppy. 

“...I see.” Nayuki sweat-dropped, but decides not to ask for further information. Either way, he would know what’s on his senior’s cooking class menu tomorrow evening when the Instagram account of his once instructing senior was updated with the final end product from the cooking class. 

After reheating some leftover dinner dish in the microwave oven for the hungry Yuuta, Nayuki decides to ask his friend about the extra comedy skit for the impending graduating ceremony performance. 

“So, about that comedy skit you were saying... have you spoke to the relevant parties about it already?” Nayuki asks, out of curiosity. 

"Yes, I'd spoken to Yuzu-senpai just now and he has given me the approval to reuse and modify one of his skits in the comedy script for our performance use. Tat-chan has also expressed his interest in the idea. I would likely update him tomorrow on the updates since I believed he's an early riser and thus should be sleeping by now." Yuuta responded, slurping up the bowl of chewy udon noodles his blond friend and roommate had taken the trouble to reheat in the microwave oven for his consumption. 

Yuuta was half-way through his supper when he realized he forgot to ask if the extra comedy skit performance need to be included in the application form for performance participation during the graduating ceremony. Not wanting to let it slip to Hiragi-senpai and his boyfriend about the extra surprise element, Yuuta decides to message Yuzuriha to double-check on this little detail. After all, the senior was already informed that they have a little bit extra in planning for the performance. 

Private Chat between Yuzuriha Christian Lion and Hoshitani Yuuta

Yuuta: Apology for disturbing you at this hour, but I just recall a question that needs to be addressed. Do we need to include the extra comedy skit performance in the application form previously submitted to the Kao Council about our participation in the graduating ceremony performance segment? 

Yuzuriha: Technically, you need to include them. I could make the amendment on the forms for you – just let me know whether you intend to do it before the song performance or after. As well as the duration of the skit in total, complete with performers' names for the skit. Do also include the list of props you need for the skit if you would like our logistics team to get them ready for your team performance. ^_^ 

PS: Have you decide on which skit to modify and use for the performance? I’m kind of looking forward to them now ＼ (^ o ^) ／

Yuuta: Thank you for the help, Yuzu-senpai. I will send you the relevant information once we had it all confirmed, in a day or two... 

PS: We have yet to decide upon which skit to do, but there are a few contenders. ^_^

Yuzuriha: I see XD Well, either way – update me once you have decided on the details. I’m off to bed now. ⋆｡˚ᎶᎾᎾⅅ ℕᏐᎶℍᎢ⋆｡˚✩

Yuuta: Good night, Yuzu-senpai. ^_^

Upon finish slurping up the udon noodles, a fully satisfied Yuuta headed back upstairs to continue his routine nightly chat with his dear boyfriend – Ootori Itsuki. 

Private Chat between Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki

Yuuta: Sorry to keep you wait, Itsuki-senpai~ <3333 

Itsuki: It’s fine. I trust you are full now? (⌒∀⌒)

Yuuta: Yep ~ Na-chan fed me a bowl of warm udon soup ^_^ 

PS: So, did you have a good dinner today – Itsuki-senpai? 

Itsuki: Erm... not exactly, due to the amount of work I had to do. My dinner basically comprises of the convenience store bento set. Σ (･o･; )

Yuuta: (´･仝･｀) Once in a while is okay, but don't eat these convenience stores bought Bentos too often. Too much microwave food is not good for health. 

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~ ಥ‿ಥ Thank you for your concern~ I’m so touched now~ *Hugging Face Emoji* (⋆ˆ ³ ˆ) ♥ *°~ LoVE You ~°*

Yuuta: (◕//‿//◕) <3333 (≧3≦) (^ε ^○) (´ •ω(❤ω❤) ¸.•♥•.¸I LOVE YOU¸.•♥•.¸

PS: I need to cut our conversation short, Na-chan nagging at me to sleep. I had an early appointment tomorrow at the clinic for the ear-piercing. Good Night, Itsuki-senpai~ <3333 (♡u‿u)⊹⊱【.:*ﾟ..:｡:. ::.*OУаsυмi:..:*ﾟ..:｡:.::.*】⊰⊹

Itsuki: Gооd Йight(´ε｀*)ιον∈ Υου

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter, but I'm tired and sleepy already. Tomorrow has to enter the office earlier too, due to a meeting… so, I have to stop here before my mind goes fuzzy on me. 
> 
> Either way, this entire chapter comprises of the last part of the event that took place on the 13th of January 2018. 
> 
> From the next chapter onward, I would do a time-skip and move towards the open house event in February. Killer King is also starting to make their appearances in the fic, as you can see - I have started to give them a cameo in this chapter via a chat :P


	64. The earring is finally here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update today~ >_<  
Was very busy yesterday to write much, so I ended up having to write them this morning instead.   
Shorter chapter, but at least I got the following out.   
1\. Some Tatsumi and Eigo moments  
2\. Classic Nayuki waking up Yuuta scenario with cooking utensils :P  
3\. Some conversation chat between Ootori & Shiki, and OtoHoshi  
4\. Shiki made a cameo XD   
5\. Yuuta got his earring XD

On the morning of the 14th of January, 2018 - Yuuta woke to the familiar sound of his roommate banging the soup ladle and an unused frying pan next to his ears. 

"Yuuta-kun! Rise and Shine, we have a team workout session this morning before breakfast. And then, later at 9.45am you have an appointment at the clinic near the train station - remember?" Nayuki reminded as he continues to bang the frying pan and the soup ladle in his hands aloud, next to the ears of his sleepy roommate and friend. 

“Alright…alright, I’m up.” Yuuta groaned aloud as he forced himself into an upright sitting position on the top bunk bed that he is occupying as he reached for his mobile device placed by the side of his pillow to look at the time. 

"Na-chan… it's only 6.30am, why did you wake me up so early?" Yuuta asks as he stifled a yawn, while he stretches his hands over the top of his head. 

"Need I remind you that you were the one that says to wake you up before 7am so you can fit in time for a morning shower, after our team workout session but before you need to leave for the clinic appointment." Nayuki deadpan in response, as he finally stops banging the cooking utensils together in an attempt to wake his roommate. 

Due to the walls between the rooms not being completely soundproof, when Nayuki starts banging the cooking utensils together in an attempt to wake Yuuta up - it kind of also disturbed the morning peace of their neighbors. Thankfully for Nayuki, their assigned room is Room 201 which meant they are only sharing a wall with Room 202 - which just so happens to be occupied by the two members that co-leads Team Hiragi, and also someone they happen to be on good terms with. Henceforth, nobody actually took offense to the idea of being woken up at 6.30am on a Sunday morning.

Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo, both of them happen to be among the early risers of the dormitory residents. Therefore, they weren't really bothered by the sound of Nayuki creating a ruckus next door in an attempt to wake his roommate - Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"That's Nayuki's doing, isn't it?" Sawatari Eigo commented in a dry tone of voice when he first heard the 'clanging' sound coming from next door through their shared wall.

"Yes, likely he's trying to wake Hoshitani. I'd heard Nayuki commenting that it's a chore trying to wake Hoshitani because that boy can sleep through two alarms. The few times Hoshitani woke before Nayuki start banging the pot and pan together, was when he either feel the urge to visit the toilet or he woke from a dream." Tatsumi Rui said to his childhood friend with a smile of amusement.

Sawatari Eigo shakes his head at his friend’s amusement over the episode next door that seems to take place once every two days, while he ruefully commented. “Well… at least we have no fear of oversleeping, but then again, it isn’t as though we ever overslept before.”

"True… so, Eigo… Hoshitani was telling me yesterday that he intends to do a little extra for the graduating ceremony performance to add to the surprise element and is asking if Team Hiragi wants to join in the fun. I thought his proposal sounds interesting, but I thought I should run it by you first and see what you think about it." Tatsumi Rui then said, bringing up the chat conversation he had with Hoshitani Yuuta - the previous night over the messenger to his friend's notice. 

“A little extra? Care to elaborate on that?” Sawatari Eigo paused amid the task of switching out his glasses with the contact lens as he turned towards his childhood friend with an eyebrow raised questioningly as he probed. 

"Of course, in essence - Hoshitani is thinking of adding a little comedy skit either before his team or after his team's performance. He hasn't actually decided about the timing for this little extra performance, but I could sense from the tone in his message that he really affirms the decision to add the extra surprise elements for the graduating seniors." Tatsumi Rui commented with a grin as he head over to where his friend was seated and took the comb lying atop of his friend's study desk to comb through those messy hair-strands that sticks out from all angles much to the surprise of Sawatari Eigo. 

"Rui?" Sawatari Eigo being startled by his friend's action, completely forgotten about his grandmother's instruction to only address his childhood friend by the family name and allows his friend's first name, to slip from his tongue instead. 

“Oh… so now you revert to addressing me by my given name, huh?” Tatsumi commented with a wry smile, before addressing his friend’s silent inquiry. “Sorry if I startled you with my actions taken, but I can’t help it - your hair is sticking out from all angles. The sight is just so uncommon to me that I couldn’t resist tidying them up for you. You don’t mind, do you?” 

"Oh… erm, no - I don't mind. I'm just caught off-guard, usually, I woke before you. Today, it's clearly the opposite - so you probably didn't know I have what people usually dub as the 'bed-hair' symptoms. I usually tidied them up by the time you woke, speaking of - why are you up earlier today?" Sawatari Eigo inquires out of curiosity. 

"Oh… I was woken up by the urge to use the toilet facility, and obviously, once I'm up - I had trouble going back to bed." Tatsumi shrugged his response before setting the comb back onto the desk of his friend and nodded in satisfaction when he took in the tidy state of his friend's hair. 

“...Thank you.” Sawatari Eigo nodded towards his childhood friend, before turning his attention and focus back to the task of putting on his contact lens. 

The duo then proceeds to make a move towards the common bathroom for their respective morning routine, with the basket of their shared toiletries products nested in Sawatari’s hands.

“Good morning, Tat-chan, Eicchin.” Hoshitani Yuuta greeted blearily, as they met up in the hallway while heading for the common bathroom of the 2nd floor of the dormitory building where their rooms are situated. 

“Good morning, Hoshitani. Are you sure you’re awake yet?” Tatsumi greeted before asking out of concern, the green-eyed teen is basically walking with half the eyelids still closed. 

“No… only half-awake I’ll say, but once I’m done with the morning routine. I’ll look more refreshed and awake. This is quite the norm for me, so there’s no need to worry about me stumbling along the way.” Yuuta responded with a lethargic half-smile on his lips. 

“I see…” Tatsumi mused aloud, as he lingered back with his childhood friend as they watched how Hoshitani Yuuta managed to navigate the way to the common bathroom in a half-awake state of mind and not run into any obstacles or injured himself somewhere along the way. 

Approximately, two hours later - at about 8.30am; the entire team of Stardust file into the dining hall of the dormitory for their breakfast following the end of their team’s morning workout session. Yuuta grabbed his own set of breakfast tray offered to him by Nayuki, headed for the table of Team Hiragi and flopped himself down next to Inumine Seishiro. 

“Good morning, Sei-chan.” Yuuta greeted. 

“Good morning, Yuuta-kun!” Inumine greeted back just as enthusiastically. 

“... Why are you seated at our table and not your own team’s table, today?” Ugawa Akira asks out of habit. 

"Ugawa," Tatsumi warned, shooting a look towards the pink-haired teen on his team. 

“Sorry, and good morning.” Ugawa immediately changed his tune and turn towards Yuuta with a greeting on his lips. 

“Good morning, Uwa-chan… I’m sitting here because I have things to discuss with Tat-chan.” Yuuta responded brightly, totally waving off the fact that Ugawa Akira’s earlier treatment of his presence is one of rudeness. 

“Hmm… indeed, but there seems to be quite a lot of topics we have on the discussion agenda. So, which is it going to be this morning?” Tatsumi Rui asks in response. 

“The duet performance, we are having the rehearsal later on today - right?” Yuuta asks. 

"Yes, speaking of - where do you intend to hold that rehearsal? The student's lounge is not exactly available this afternoon since some students wanted to hold an afternoon movie session in the lounge after our teams combined vocal training sessions." Tatsumi Rui then inquires, remembering the conversation he had overheard from some of his classmates in school the previous morning. 

For that purpose, his classmates from Class 1C has actually approached him to ask if they can use the lounge for a Sunday afternoon movie activity. He had agreed after mulling over the situation and decides to speak with Hoshitani about changing their rehearsal venue for this week, at least. 

"Right, this is one of the things that I was going to tell you. I had managed to secure the use of my sister's music studio ensemble room this afternoon for our duet performance rehearsal use. I will text you the address and the name of her music studio shortly." Yuuta nodded as he responded to Tatsumi's inquiry on their rehearsal venue since the student's lounge isn't available for this afternoon.

"One of the things… okay, so what's next on the list? Do I need a pen and paper to note anything down?" Tatsumi Rui prompted and clarify before he starts digging into his backpack to locate a pen and notepad for notes taking.

"...No, I don't think a pen and paper is necessary." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he replies, before continuing his words. "I was just going to say that I would be late for the combined vocal training session, so maybe you can have both teams run through the song 'Yume Iro' first since that song has no differences in the lyrics for both teams. My morning appointment at the clinic shouldn't take more than 30 minutes, so I should be back around 10.25am to join in the second part of the combined vocal training session."

“Okay, that I can do. Is there anything else?” Tatsumi nodded in response before asking yet again, since he could sense some slight hesitation coming from the energetic team leader of Stardust.

"Erm… I was going to discuss with you the possible comedy skit we could do for the surprise performance during the graduating ceremony, but I think we can leave this topic until later this afternoon. So, I think that's all for now." Yuuta responded before he picks up his pace on the ingestion of his breakfast so he could make it back upstairs to take a morning shower before heading off to his clinic appointment at 9.45am. 

Of course, before Yuuta actually left for the showering session in the common bathroom - he made it a point to send the address of the Andante Music Studio owned by his Yumi-nee to the blond leader of Team Hiragi. Simply because Yuuta knew he would forget all about it if he didn't do it right there and then. 

Private Chat between Tatsumi Rui and Hoshitani Yuuta

Yuuta: Tat-chan, before I forgot… here's the address to my sister's music studio. [Insert address of Andante Music Studio] Don't worry if the music studio is closed for the day, I have the key to the music studio with me - so you can just wait for me to arrive if you reached the place before I do. 

Tatsumi: Noted, although I have to ask. Did you have another lunch date planned with Ootori-senpai, today? (• ิ _ • ิ)? 

Yuuta: Erm… no, I didn’t have a lunch date scheduled for today.

Tatsumi: In that case, why can’t we travel over to the music studio together? (• ิ _ • ิ)?

Yuuta: Oh… right, I forgot - you weren’t aware of my schedule details. We can’t go together because I have a lunch appointment scheduled today with Honjo-senpai to discuss the new song we are having him to assist with the composition. 

Tatsumi: I see, okay - so I’ll see you outside the music studio at 2.30pm?

Yuuta: 2.30pm is good, see you soon. ^_^

Hoshitani Yuuta returns to the school dormitory building following the end of his clinic appointment, around 10.30am. There was a delay for about 5 minutes because he took a wrong turn and nearly lost his way in the neighborhood, thankfully, he sighted the auburn-red hair of the 2nd year student - Shiki Toma and ended up following the teen from behind to find his way back to the dorm. 

For Shiki Toma, nothing amuses him more than the fact that a trip to the infamous Kanda Myoujin Shrine to pick something up from his younger sister - Sayuri, would allow him to see the leader of Stardust in person. Not only that but somehow it also allows him to find out a little interesting fact of the leading figure of Stardust - his idol group unit, was pretty bad at navigating directions. How did he know of this little detail? 

Simple - Hoshitani Yuuta has the GPS function on the mobile device activated, and Shiki could distinctively hear the robotic lady voice giving instructions on the direction to take to reach the intended destination. However, it seems the leader of Stardust has a problem telling directions in general since even with the instructions given by the GPS system - the teen still managed to go in a completely different direction. 

Ultimately, Shiki Toma has decided to 'walk' his idol back to the school dormitory building without letting the teen knows he is very much aware of the fact that the leader of his idol group unit is following him from behind by pretending to be oblivious to the situation. 

Seeing as it's not a secret that members of Team Hiragi and the members of Stardust have combined vocal training session scheduled to take place on every Sunday morning between 10am to 11.30am in the student's lounge of the dormitory building. Shiki didn't even need to ask to know where Hoshitani Yuuta intends to head off to, and just start walking towards the direction of the school dormitory building while pretending to be oblivious of the fact that someone is following him from behind. 

Shiki Toma only turns and leaves the dorm building after he had seen the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta entering the school dormitory building. And then, he promptly headed towards his original intended destination - a convenience store. The auburn-haired teen was intending to visit the convenience store after meeting his younger sister at the Kanda Myoujin Shrine to collect something that his parents decide to send him using his younger sister as a 'courier' service. However, due to the sight of Hoshitani Yuuta who seems to be going around in circles like a headless chicken - Shiki Toma, decides to be a good Samaritan by providing help anonymously. 

Hence, the auburn-teen haired teen then decides to pretend to have not noticed the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta and just walked past the teen while hoping that this would be enough to catch Hoshitani's attention. Thank god it did, and Shiki, for once is very grateful to the fact that his hair was in the shade of auburn making it easy to stand out in the general crowd. Of course, taking into consideration the fact that Hoshitani Yuuta may not know of him - Shiki then purposely took his mobile device out and pretended to be on a phone conversation with Irinatsu because he knew Hoshitani Yuuta would most definitely know about Irinatsu's existence. 

During this 'pretended' phone conversation, Shiki had also deliberately let it slipped to the leader of Stardust that he's on his way back to the dorm - successfully dropping the bait in front of Yuuta. So, when Shiki started walking away and noticed that Hoshitani Yuuta was following him from behind while trying to remain incognito - the teen was so amused that he nearly broke his cover by laughing aloud. Thankfully, his pretended phone conversation is still going on - so, Shiki manages to play his laughter off on something funny he heard over the phone conversation. 

Albeit, what Shiki Toma doesn’t know is that - Hoshitani Yuuta already knew him from the comedy skit performance he did with Yuzuriha Christian Lion, a day before during the comedy night event. Only because Yuuta had attended the comedy night event in the guise of Ashu Yuuta instead, his Hoshitani persona had to pretend to not have an idea who the auburn-haired teen was. 

Just when Yuuta was debating whether he should just approach Shiki to ask for the teen help citing the reason that he had seen the auburn-haired teen around the dormitory before, Shiki started a phone conversation with Irinatsu. Thus, Yuuta shrugged and just opt to follow Shiki’s lead while pretending to be a random pedestrian who just happens to be traveling on the same route direction as the auburn-haired teen. 

Entering the student's lounge, Yuuta first apologizes for his tardiness and said he was delayed for a bit while at the clinic - not wanting to let people know he had nearly lost his way after taking a wrong turn upon exiting the clinic. 

Of course, not everyone is so easily fooled - especially those members on his team. Thus, as soon as the combined training session ended for the day. Yuuta found himself cornered by his own teammates, with Nayuki taking the lead in pressurizing him for an explanation of his tardiness. 

“Yuuta-kun, please don’t try to lie. Your delay in returning is most definitely not caused by the clinic, what’s the real reason?” Nayuki Toru zeroed in his intense gaze on his roommate, pressing for an answer. 

“...I kind of lost my way around the area.” Yuuta mumbled in a low tone of voice under his breath, but still not quite low enough to prevent Tsukigami Kaito from deciphering his words. 

“Huh? How did that happen? I thought you had more or less figure out how to navigate the neighborhood by now?” Tsukigami Kaito look puzzled when he heard his leader’s words of explanation.

"Yes well… that's what I thought too. But apparently, I spoke too soon - I stepped out of the clinic and took a wrong turn. Somehow instead of the train station, I ended up somewhere near the entranceway of the Kanda Myojin Shrine instead." Yuuta responded, sounding rather dejected. 

"...Okay, so how did you manage to find your way back then? Did you call for external help?" Nayuki asks, knowing for a fact that neither of the members of Stardust nor Team Hiragi has received any calls for help from the green-eyed teen. So, the blond had thought Yuuta decides to call for external help from either Ootori-senpai or the KitaKore duo instead. 

"Erm… no, I happen to recognize a 2nd-year student who resides in the dorm and decides to follow him instead.” Yuuta sweat-dropped, as he responded to his teammate’s inquiry. 

"Hah? Can you elaborate on that story for a bit?" The members of Stardust exchanged a look between themselves before deciding to probe further. And thus, Yuuta found himself rehashing his earlier encounter with Shiki Toma in detail to his group of friends. 

“That sounds like Shiki-senpai is purposely guiding you back to the dorm without giving away the fact that he knew you lost your way around the place.” Kuga Shuu commented after a moment of silence. 

"Eh?!" Yuuta blinked, looking surprised at the stoic teen's words.

"Well… it's too much of a coincidence, you were thinking of approaching him for help and suddenly he got a call on his mobile. Not only that, of all candidates, his conversation could be - it just happens to be Irinatsu-senpai, that we obviously knew through Honjo-senpai due to the senior's help in composing Nayuki's song? Moreover, Irinatsu-senpai just happens to 'ask' where Shiki-senpai was then, that Shiki-senpai responded that he's on his way back to the dorm? I don't know about you, but it certainly sounds to me like Shiki-senpai is just pretending to be on a call with Irinatsu-senpai and was discreetly providing the relevant information to you so you would know to follow his lead when he finally turns to leave the area." Tsukigami Kaito then took over the role of explaining the situation to his oblivious leader.

Meanwhile, Shiki Toma suddenly dropped a text message to the infamous weirdo of Ayanagi Academy to clarify if Hoshitani Yuuta did have an issue with deciphering directions. 

Private Chat between Shiki Toma and Ootori Itsuki

Shiki; Ootori-senpai, can I ask you something? ◔.◔

Ootori: Yes? (♦ŐωŐ♦)

Shiki: Is Hoshitani-kun bad at directions in general? (*´ｪ`*)

Ootori: *●△●* How did you know?

Shiki: Erm… I kind of chanced upon the information just now? ^^;

Ootori: Care to share the story with me? /(•ㅅ•)\

Shiki: Right, so I was coming out from the Kanda Myoujin Shrine after meeting up with my sister to collect something my parents ask her to pass it along to me when I noticed Hoshitani-kun standing near the bus-stop in front of the shrine with his mobile device out and the GPS function turns on. It seems he has some trouble telling left from right, and right from left. So, I made the assumption that he's lost and decides to help him out for a bit. 

Ootori: Oh… I take it he’s now safely back at the dorm? 

Shiki: Yes, I pretended to be on the phone with Irinatsu and walked past Hoshitani-kun by declaring I’m on my way back to the dorm, and have Hoshitani-kun following my lead back to the dormitory building instead. I’m now at the convenience store buying something, I made sure to see Hoshitani-kun entering the dorm building before I head off for my own errand trip. 

Ootori: I see, thank you for your help. Yes, Yuuta-kun has a slight issue with telling apart directions… but he didn’t want to broadcast the fact to everyone so please keep that bit of information to yourself. ○ 几

Shiki: Oh… sure, I mean I wasn't contemplating sharing the bit of information but just wish to clarify that I didn't leap to the wrong conclusions. ^^;

Ootori Itsuki, meanwhile, is conducting his shopping trip in the supermarket in the town of Ochanomizu in preparation for his cooking class later with his mother. He hasn't been contemplating the idea of messaging his beau earlier, but now after the message exchange with Shiki - he couldn't help messaging his boyfriend to shower his love and concern over his beau's earlier experience of losing the way around the area. 

Private Chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~ I heard that you nearly lose your way just now? (´･_･`)

Yuuta: ( °д°) Eh?!!! Itsuki-senpai, how did you know?! 

Itsuki: •|龴◡龴|• Someone else told me of it, of course, ~ :D

Yuuta: O_O 

Itsuki: No need to fret, I didn’t text you to make fun of you. I just want to say, next time - if you find yourself lost in the neighborhood… just give me a call, I will go and pick you up. ◘ _ ◘

Yuuta: Oh… I just didn't want to trouble you if you're busy or amid something. ≦(._.)≧ 

Itsuki: It's fine, on Sundays - I typically don't work on important things. Unless I'm in the middle of my cooking class with my mom, but even then I'm sure my mom would understand if I need to put any lessons on hold to attend to some form of a crisis on your side. After all, my mom knows how bad I have it for you. ( ͡ _ ͡°)ﾉ⚲ ♫

Yuuta: (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ I'll keep that in mind if the same situation were to occur the next time. Better yet, I make sure to bring Na-chan or Kaicchin out with me on my next errand trip to prevent myself from getting lost along the way. 

Itsuki: That’s workable too. Whatever it is, just make sure you aren’t alone the next time when you are out for errand in a part of the town that you weren’t all that familiar with. Don’t make me worry too much, okay? ( ♡ >ω< ♡ )

Yuuta: Okay… now, I have a lunch appointment with Honjo-senpai shortly. No worries, it's just in the dormitory's dining hall - there is no possibility of me getting lost within the building. ^^; I'll talk to you again, later tonight. Have fun with your cooking lesson later, Itsuki-senpai <3333 I love you :D (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

Itsuki: I love you too, my dear Yuu-chan~ <3333 

PS: Back to my shopping trip. Talk to you again, tonight. (●❛3❛●)

"So, what did Ootori-senpai say to you?" Nayuki prompted when his friend finally let go of the mobile device with cheeks spotting a lovely shade of red.

“Na-chan, is there even a need to ask when he’s blushing this red in the face? Surely, Ootori-senpai wasted no time in telling him sweet words of love…” Tsukigami Kaito smirked as he commented, successfully causing Yuuta to blush a deeper shade of red with his teasing tone of voice. 

“Kaicchin~ mou!” Yuuta then threw a mocking glare towards the navy-haired teen of his team, before turning to address Nayuki and said. 

"Well… Kaicchin isn't wrong in his assessment, but I also received a mild lecture from Itsuki-senpai about my earlier episode of losing my way around town. He said I should have called him for help, instead of running about the area like a headless chicken. So, I guess Shuu-chan and Kaicchin were right - Shiki-senpai did notice that I somehow manage to lose my way around the place and decides to report to Itsuki-senpai about it." 

Kuga Shuu snorted aloud at Yuuta's words, before changing the subject of the conversation altogether. "So, I see your ear-piercing trip went smoothly. Did you cry when the doctor did the piercing for you?" 

Upon Kuga’s statement, Yuuta turns wide disbelieving eyes on the stoic teen and asks with a baffled expression on his face. “Was that your attempt at trying to tell a joke? Of course, I didn’t cry… I’m not one that would cry over a slight pinch type of pain. Besides, the doctor did numb the area with a slight dab of alcohol before using the ear-piercing kit to pierce the hole through my right earlobe.”

"Anyway, have you thought about the reason you would be giving to the fans to explain your decision to get an earring?" Tengenji Kakeru then asks, successfully switching the flow of the conversation again. 

Upon Tengenji’s question, the rest of the members promptly shifted their eyes towards the green-eyed teen waiting for a response. Because it is quite obvious that his other persona is getting an earring under the instruction of the stylist of Thrive for the new song - Choukan Destiny. However, the same would not be applicable for Hoshitani Yuuta because they didn’t really have a song that would require Yuuta to change his image - yet. 

“Well… I was thinking of shifting the blame upon Kaicchin.” Yuuta sweat-dropped when the navy-haired teen turns towards him with a penetrating gaze upon the end of his response. 

"Come again, what do you mean you're thinking of shifting the blame onto me!?" Tsukigami Kaito repeated a look of incredulity apparent in his eyes as he addressed his team leader and friend. 

"Erm… just that you were lamenting about the fact that most accessories shop sells earring in a set pair, so it's rather impossible to buy just one earring. Hence, whenever you bought yourself a new design earring or ear-studs, the other stud would just go to waste because it tends to take a very long time for you to be able to put the second stud to use. Thus, I decided to help you out by getting my right earlobe pierced as well. This way, we could share a pair of earring or ear-studs among ourselves and there would be no wastage involved when it comes down to the earring accessories." Yuuta explained a sheepish expression appeared on his face as he addressed his fellow teammates. 

“...” Tsukigami Kaito had no words for his leader, so he settled for a wordless stare of incredulity instead. Thankfully, the silence didn’t remain for long as Honjo Kotaro arrived shortly after which with his laptop in hand. 

"Sorry for the delay, the WIFI connection of the dorm is wonky this morning so it took a bit of time to upload the music file onto my Google drive. Okay, so this is what I've come up with - let me know if the music is acceptable. If this is okay, I will go back and continue working on it. Just to double-check, this song is not meant for the open house event - right?" Honjo Kotaro then asks since he is now working on several composition projects at the same time and need to prioritize. 

“This sounds okay thus far.” Yuuta mused aloud, before turning towards Tsukigami and asks. “Kaicchin, can you work on the choreography for the song based on the music provided or you need a full complete music clip to the song before the choreography could be work into the performance?” 

“I would prefer to have the complete music clip, it’s easier to figure out the choreography when the music is complete.” Tsukigami Kaito took a minute to consider his options, before responding. 

“Okay, in that case… Honjo-senpai, is it possible for you to have the song out in mid-February? That would give Kaicchin two weeks to work out the choreography, and the rest of us an entire month to memorize the song lyrics, choreography work and rehearse for the performance.” Yuuta then turns his attention back to the 2nd-year composition department student and made his request known while giving the senior a deadline for the completion of their new song - ‘Eien Stage’. 

"Mid-February? Hmm… well, if High Edge Records didn't decide to push the deadline for the two solo songs of Tengenji-kun up… I should be able to finish it by mid-February." Honjo Kotaro mulled over his present composition work on hand that's either mid-progress or a complete pend and responded to Yuuta's inquiry. 

“I’ll speak to the personnel at High Edge Records to withhold the release of our 4th singles of ‘Stardust Movement’ until after April. That way, it would give you the time you need to complete the song ‘Eien Stage’ for us first and then the new song ‘Asatte’ for the group - ‘Alive’ to be slate for release in April.” Yuuta told Honjo Kotaro, the current 2nd-year student from the composition department class of Ayanagi Academy. 

“Well… that would be the best situation in my shoe, so how confident you are in getting the personnel in High Edge Records to shuffle up the release plan for Stardust’s 4th singles? I know their initial plan was to release the 4th Singles of Stardust in April, before moving on to the new singles for the group ‘Alive’.” Honjo Kotaro responded with an inquiry of his own. 

“I’m about 75% confident in getting the personnel from High Edge Records to change their release plan for the 4th singles of Stardust," Yuuta responded with a mystified smile playing on his lips, much to the confusion of Honjo Kotaro but understanding from his fellow teammates of Stardust. 

Once Honjo Kotaro leaves the dining hall for his dorm room to continue his composition work, the rest of the members of Stardust turns their eyes upon Yuuta and asks. "Are you going to speak to Yashamaru-san directly about rescheduling the release date for the 4th singles - ‘Stardust Movement’, now?” 

"No… I'm not speaking to him about my plan to reschedule the release date of 'Stardust Movement' to June, right now. I'll speak to him sometime in this month's end after our 3rd singles 'Seishun Countdown' is released to the general public." Yuuta responded with a shake of his head. 

“Oh… okay, speaking of - is the schedule for your next two weeks out yet?” Tsukigami Kaito then asks, seeing as he has yet to receive a copy for his own reference. 

“Yikes, you reminded me - I totally forgot to work on it. I’ll have it out and ready by tonight.” Yuuta face-palmed himself in response, as he hurried to dig out his IPAD intending to work on it for a bit before he has to leave for the Andante Music Studio to meet Tatsumi Rui for their duet performance rehearsal session. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apology, shorter chapter today… ^^; but either way - I have the earring for Yuuta out~ XD 
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy this chapter regardless :D 
> 
> PS: The group - Alive doesn't exist, I created it sometime ago to suit my fanfic world ^^; likewise the song Asatte doesn't exist in Jap [There's only a track from Inuyasha Drama CD that's name as Asatte ^^; ] 
> 
> PPS: Asatte is translated from a Chinese/Canto pop name - so its' original track is in Chinese/Canto, performed by Raymond Lam and another female singer. It's a duet titled 'Ming Tian Yi Hou' when translated to Japanese, it means Asatte. 
> 
> Ming Tian Yi Hou [Chinese]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UO78vm_zVAw  
Ming Tian Yi Hou [Canto]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keJDUlENK98


	65. The Ayanagi Academy Open House Event, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt update today :D  
In this chapter, it's a mash of everything  
1\. Yuuta created a new group chat  
2\. Shiki is finally added to the Stardust group chat  
3\. New guinea pig/food tester of Ootori's is determine :P  
4\. Discussion on how to celebrate Nayuki's birthday :D

On the evening of the 14th of January, Sunday - a chat group entitled ‘Star-Team [2017/2018]’ was formed. In this group, it comprises of the members of Team Ootori and Team Hiragi at present. It would, however, slowly grow to include members of Team Akatsuki, Team Yuzuriha and Team Sazanami over time. But right now, it only comprises of Team Hiragi and Team Ootori sans their respective instructing seniors, of course. 

Group Chat of Star-Team [2017/2018] 

*Yuuta has added Tat-chan, Eicchin, Sei-chan, Uwa-chan, Tora, Na-chan, Kaicchin, Kerukeru, Shuu-chan to the chat. 

Yuuta: Hello, guys~ ^_^ (๑ö◡ö)۶

Na-chan: \\(oᴗo) Although, I must ask - what’s the purpose of this chat group? 

Kaicchin: Indeed, I find myself questioning the same. (눈‸눈)

Yuuta: ^_^; I was thinking of calling a combined team meeting to discuss the comedy skit performance. 

Kerukeru: Hah? And you can’t do it in person? BTW, what comedy skit performance are you talking about? Is there a new marketing event that I wasn’t aware of? ⊂(( ・⊥・ ))⊃

Shuu-chan: Oh, this is about the extra surprise element you were talking about earlier - right? Judging from the members involved in this chat, you are seeking assistance from Team Hiragi for the comedy skit performance?

Kerukeru: Huh? Surprise element? What surprise element are you guys talking about? Can someone please clue me in and stop speaking around in riddles! ( ／‵Д′)／~ ╧╧

Na-chan: Maa… Tengenji-kun, please calm down. I’ll tell you the details in private. 

So, while Nayuki Toru took the time to explain the situation to Tengenji Kakeru in real-life - Yuuta is responding to Kuga Shuu's inquiry on the message chat. The five members of Stardust are gathered together in the shared room of Nayuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, finishing up their respective homework. It was supposed to be a study session but it seems Yuuta has once again, decides to veer off-topic by creating a new chat-group on the messenger app instead. 

Yuuta: Yep! (๑•◡-๑) You're right, Shuu-chan! I spoke to Tat-chan briefly about the plan last night, and we spoke again just now during our rehearsal session. However, due to the vast amount of skits available in the comedy script Yuzu-senpai have in that document file - we need to narrow it down to one particular skit. So, we need to hold a combined team meeting for a vote. I would do it in the lounge if it's available, but unfortunately, it's not - so I thought we do hold the meeting in the chat group instead. 

Uwa-chan: I see, so that's why I was pulled into this chat. Speaking of, was that how you saved my name in your phone? ( 乂☉ｪ☉= )

Yuuta: ^^; considering that’s what I’ve been calling you in person, is it so hard to believe that’s how I saved your contact details on my phone? 

Tat-chan: ヾ(_ _。） Sorry for the delay in response, I was off in the shower earlier. Right, enough of the idle chit chat and let’s plunge into the main reason behind the creation of this chat-group, shall we? 

Eicchin: Indeed, now Hoshitani - care to share your idea for the comedy skits? 

PS: Ignore Tora and Inu, the two of them are preoccupied for now. They can read through the chat to know the details later. 

Yuuta: Okay, so - I have a few ideas here. Let me know which is preferable. 

Skit 1 - Hospital ward scene. Roles include 1 doctor, 1 nurse, 1 patient, 1 retard caretaker and 1 man to play as the son to the patient. The patient is very difficult, he refuses to take medicine so the nurse and doctor always have to come up with ways to urge him to eat medicine on time. Oh, he was hospitalized for fractured arms. So, one day - there's a retard caretaker who came by and volunteers to take care of the patient but ended up creating a lot of troubles for the patient so much so that the patient was very eager to leave the hospital. 

PS: The original story - it isn't a retard caretaker but an old lady ^^; I change it to a retard caretaker in my version of the skit because I doubt anyone of us would be keen to cross-dress as an old lady. 

Now, if we go with this skit - my suggestion for the roles as follows: I can play the patient, Sei-chan can be the retard caretaker. Uwa-chan can be the nurse, either Tat-chan or Eicchin can be the doctor leaving Na-chan or Kaicchin as the ‘son’. 

Kerukeru: Okay, so I’m basically not involved in the skit? (◔ᴥ◔)

Yuuta: Well…duh, weren't you the one who says you got no time for additional rehearsal. So, of course - I didn't include you. Otherwise, I would get you to play the nurse and have Uwa-chan play the patient… since he always riles you up easily XD 

Kerukeru: =_=

Eicchin: Okay, so you mention retard caretaker… just how retarded the caretaker is to make you feel you should appoint Inu for the role. *Thinking Face Emoji*

Yuuta: Hmm… something along the line of doing stupid things all over? Pour water into a glass, can end up with the water splash onto the floor that kind of thing? Oh, and a back itch-scratch for the patient can end up shoving the patient off the bed, or rather nearly shove the patient off… ^^; 

Eicchin: I see… so what other options do you have? (ー_ーゞ

Yuuta: I have one skit which is set in the restaurant that I could modify for it to work… oh, and one fortune-telling skit… 

Tat-chan: Why don't you modify a few skits and send them over to us in word file so we can have a look and decide upon which one to do? After deciding on the skit, we can then draw lots for the roles. A fair chance for everyone. 

Yuuta: ^^;; draw lots eh, well - I’m fine with the suggestion, as long as no one riot when the roles were determined, since the one that ended up with a boke role can be quite challenging if it goes against their nature. :P 

Eicchin: So, how soon can you get the scripts for the contenders' skits ready? 

Yuuta: Hmm… Wednesday afternoon? ( ु⁎ᴗ_ᴗ⁎)ु.｡oO

Tat-chan: By Wednesday, you are talking about this coming Wednesday on the 17th of January or next Wednesday, the 24th of January? 

Na-chan: Yuuta-kun, make it next Wednesday to be on the safe side. Anyway, the skit is meant for the graduating ceremony performance schedule for the 2nd of April, 2018. There isn't a need to rush for the penning of the script for the comedy skit just yet. Remember, we have a science quiz this coming Wed in preparation for the finals, so you need to study over the next two days if you don't wish to fail the quiz. ʕ – ▃ – ʔ

Tat-chan: *Grinning Face with Sweat Emoji* 

Yuuta: ^^; right… what Na-chan said. So, next Wednesday instead of coming Wed for the script to be ready. 

Eicchin: Okay, we will wait for the script before making any decision. Now, if there’s nothing else - we need to finish up our homework that’s due for tomorrow and then go to bed. 

PS: Ugawa, don’t stay up too late - we are not going to wait for you if you end up waking up late tomorrow morning. 

Uwa-chan: Yikes! ヾ(･д･ヾ) 。 I’m off to bed now~ Please don’t leave without me tomorrow morning. >_<

Group Chat of Team Ootori

Yuuta: Okay, was it just me or does all of you agree that Tat-chan and Eicchin are like the 'mom' and 'dad' of Team Hiragi? 

Kerukeru: I think we can all agree on that - Tatsumi and Sawatari do seem like the parents to the rest of them on Team Hiragi. (ᗒ ᗨᗕ) The question now lies with who is playing the role of ‘dad’ and who is playing the role of ‘mom’?

Kaicchin: Okay… seriously though, what brought this topic of discussion on? ( C_C)

Yuuta: Haha… it's just, well… if you want to get down to the bottom of it - I would say it's Uwa-chan's frantic reaction that brought the idea on. 

Kaicchin: Well… if you put it that way, I guess that makes Tatsumi the mom; and Sawatari the dad. 

Kerukeru: Any particular reason why you label them as such? 

Kaicchin: Hmm… because Tatsumi has the ‘mom’ look that would silent Ugawa? 

Yuuta: Okay… so, that makes Eicchin the house dad. Tat-chan can't cook anything decent to be considered edible. ^^; 

Kerukeru: Speaking of, where’s our team’s mom?

Yuuta: Na-chan? He went downstairs to the kitchen to check the fridge for ingredients for our breakfast and lunch box menu tomorrow. 

PS: Where’s Shuu-chan?

PPS: Random - but if Tat-chan is the mom and Eicchin is the dad for Team Hiragi, what of the rest of them? All problematic kids? (◐o◑)

Kaicchin: First to answer your question about our dear Kuga-kun, he’s already K.O in bed. Secondly, about the roles of the other members of Team Hiragi. I think it’s quite obvious that Inumine is the ‘pet’ of the family, while Toraishi is the poor elder son who is always made to clean up after their dog. That makes Ugawa the brat of the family :P 

Yuuta: Eh?! He’s sleeping already?! / ( ÒㅅÓ)＼

Kaicchin: Considering it's already half-past eleven at night, I'm surprised you weren't K.O yourself. =_= 

Yuuta: O_O What?! Half-past eleven pm already?! Shit, I forgot to text Itsuki-senpai! >_< 

Kerukeru: (;・・;)

Kaicchin: (o゜ェ゜o)

Frantically, Yuuta hurriedly accesses his private chat with his boyfriend and sure enough, he found a series of dramatic emoticons messages from his dramatic beau by the name of Ootori Itsuki. 

Private Chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta

Itsuki: (つд⊂ )ɵ̥̥﹏ɵ̥̥／(v x v)＼ Yuu-chan~ T_T 

Yuuta: Sorry, Itsuki-senpai! I didn’t mean to forget about messaging you. I was distracted by something else. I’ll make it up to you somehow, tomorrow? (。・ω・)ノ(´Д｀゜)。 ( ๑╥n╥)(◕n◕ ✿) ʕ•ᴥ•ʔcʕ•ᴥ•cʔ

Itsuki: ヾ(´･ᵕ･｀｡ )ノ” Really? You’ll make it up to me, tomorrow? ʕʘ‿ʘʔ

Yuuta: ┏( ﾟωﾟ)ゝYes, of course. Let me know what you wish for me to do for you tomorrow?

Itsuki: A lunch-date? ◦°˚\\(*❛ ‿ ❛)/˚°◦

Yuuta: I’m okay with a lunch date personally, but are you able to do so on your side? The training program for the members of the new Kao Council is still going on, right?

Itsuki; No problem, Chiaki-kun is very reliable and resourceful. I'm sure he can survive alone in my office without me for an hour. ( -▼∀▼) We can dine at the outdoor stage, or do you prefer the rooftop garden of the academic block… or you want to use the pavilion in the school's Eco-garden? We could also use the cafeteria seating area if you prefer. (ㅅ´◡`)

Yuuta: Well then, as you wish. We will do a lunch date for tomorrow afternoon, as to the venue - the pavilion at the Eco-garden works fine. Are you bringing your own bento for lunch or should I get Na-chan to supply lunch for you as well? (◕⌓◕; )

PS: Any chance of me trying your cooking for tomorrow? BTW, I haven’t had time to check out your Instagram just now - is the account updated yet?

Itsuki: I can supply my own lunch :D However, I don’t mind having some extra food to go along with what I made for myself tomorrow. ^_^

PS: Nope, I’m not letting you try my cooking yet. And yes, the Instagram account has been updated with the fruits of my kitchen labor this evening. 

Yuuta: I will go and see it later, and I will inform Na-chan to prepare something extra for your lunch tomorrow. Oh and before I forgot… here’s a selfie image of me with the new ear-pierce :D   
[Attached 20180114_Selfie with ear-pierce. Jpg] 

Itsuki: (❤ᴗ❤ ) Yuu-chan~~~ <3333 That reminded me, I need to start sourcing for the valentine’s gift for you :D 

PS: I've started using the SABON Dead Sea Shower Oil today, and I must say I quite enjoy the aroma for it and now my mom is thinking of getting shower gel series from SABON too :P 

Yuuta: Really? ▼ʕᵔᴥᵔʔ That’s good to know :D 

Itsuki: Yep! ^_^ Oh and she’s also asking if you would be free next week for a high tea session at TWG Ginza, but I told her I wasn’t sure of your schedule for the next two weeks yet. 

Yuuta: Oh… erm, right - the schedule. I haven’t quite finalized it yet, can I send it to you tomorrow morning instead? (´∀｀；)

Itsuki: No hurry, dear~ take your time. The last schedule you provide me with lasts until tomorrow technically, so as long as you send me the updated copy by tomorrow evening is fine. <3333

PS: I think it's high time for you to rest for the day. It's nearly midnight, Na-chan would kill me if I kept you up through the night with idle chit-chat. ^^; 

Yuuta: Right, that does sound like Na-chan. And speaking of Na-chan, he's glaring at me now. So, I guess that's the signal for me to end our conversation. ^^; *ଘ( ॢᵕ꒶̮ᵕ(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)zZ 

Itsuki: ( *´з｀)ＧＯＯＤ ＤЯЁΑΜ(´ε｀*)

“Finally!” Nayuki grouse impatiently as he uncrossed his arms from the front of his chest, as he flicked the lights in the room off to get ready for bed himself.

"Na-chan, you sound kind of grumpy - are you sure you aren't sleep-deprived?" Yuuta started, wondering if he should offer to let Nayuki sleep in for tomorrow. 

"...Yuuta-kun, shut up and let me rest in peace. If I overslept tomorrow, it just meant that we are all going to eat rice-balls for lunch because I wouldn't have time to make anything else for our Bentos tomorrow morning." Nayuki deadpan in response, as he pulled his blanket over the top of his head to muffle out the sound of his roommate tossing and turning up in the top bunk of the bed. 

The next morning, the five members of the new Kao Council enters the building of the Kao Council to find themselves the interesting point of attention from the existing members of the present Kao Council. In particular, Irinatsu finds himself one of the most interesting subjects of observation from the seniors. 

“Good morning, everyone~” Just then, Ootori Itsuki started to speak - the purplish-white haired senior allowed a wide splitting grin to grace his lips as he turns towards the five newcomers with a jovial greeting of his own. 

“... Good morning, Ootori-senpai.” Shiki Toma greeted, leading his entire team with him as they started greeting the seniors one by one. 

“Shiki-kun, thank you for your assistance yesterday.” Ootori Itsuki suddenly said, causing the auburn-haired teen to blink twice in bewilderment before the look of confusion melted into one of realization. 

“Oh… it’s no issue, I’m glad I could be of assistance.” Shiki Toma responded with a quick shade of his head. 

In response to the bizarre conversation between Ootori Itsuki and Shiki Toma, the rest of the 2nd-year students shifted inquiring eyes upon their auburn-haired friend for an explanation. However, it seems the members on the present Kao Council were not quite that clueless about Ootori’s words of thanks to the auburn-haired teen. 

“Shiki…I wasn’t aware you’d helped Ootori-senpai out, yesterday.” Fuyusawa Ryo asks, looking confused as he tried to recall if there’s any instance whereby his auburn-haired friend was out running errands or anything for the 18-year-old purplish-white haired teen of the Ayanagi Academy. 

"Technically, I didn't help Ootori-senpai out. I just help a lost sheep find its way home, is all." Shiki Toma responded with a mystified smile since he had promised not to give away the detail of Hoshitani Yuuta being hopeless at directions… he had to find something else to deflect his friend's curiosity. 

"Huh?" Fuyusawa Ryo looks so confused that Irinatsu couldn't help but snorted, and said in response. 

“Shiki ran into Ootori-senpai in the supermarket, and helped the hesitant Ootori-senpai decided on the type of chicken meat to purchase for his cooking class.” Irinatsu grinned, very smartly as he offers his own ‘assistance’ excuse to his auburn-haired friend. 

"..." Kasugano Shion felt the corner of his lips twitched as he listened to his roommate and friend sprouting nonsensical excuses while trying to pull the wool over Fuyusawa Ryo in silent amusement. 

"But I thought Shiki only went to the convenience store, while you're the one that spends the first half of your day in the supermarket doing who knows what? Besides, what has lost sheep got to do with the supermarket or convenience store trip?" Chiaki Takafumi raised his eyebrow skeptically as he questions the dark-skin blond teen in response. 

"Oh… I went to the convenience store first, but I can't find the drink I was looking for - they are out of stock you see. So, I decided to swing by the supermarket where I met Irinatsu and Ootori-senpai. Ootori-senpai seems to be having some difficulty deciding between the chicken thigh and chicken breast meat for his cooking class. Thus I decided to help him out for a bit by making a suggestion of my own. As for my previous remark about helping a lost sheep find its way home, it's because I ran into a kid that manages to get himself separated from his mom… so, I decided to be a good Samaritan and help the kid find his mom in the big supermarket." Shiki summarized in a brilliant stroke of genius. 

"Yes, your assistance is really well appreciated. The chicken breast meat works out way better than the chicken thigh. As such, I have decided to show my gratitude by offering you a lunch box for today's lunch session. I heard from Kasugano and Irinatsu that you often choose to munch on energy bars, now that's not a very good dietary habit. As my wonderful student - Nayuki-kun would say, energy bar alone is not sufficient to keep up with the metabolism rate of a growing teen. As such, I have decided to make you my number 2 food taster. Don't worry, I'm not Tatsumi Rui who is capable of whipping up toxic food. All the meals I prepared and cooked in the kitchen are edible, just perhaps not comparable with the restaurants and eatery outside." Ootori Itsuki then proclaimed, pulling out another smaller size lunch box from his bento carrier bag for the auburn-haired teen. 

The lunch box was initially prepared for his French-born friend, but Yuzuriha refuses to be his guinea pig this time around. His beef meatballs look appetizing enough to convince Akatsuki to give it a chance, but the orange-head claims to have an aversion towards Parmesan cheese in general so refuses to give the Parmesan chicken and rice dish a try. Therefore, Ootori decides to offer it to the auburn-haired teen instead.

Shiki Toma blinked once, then twice before he turns accusing eyes onto his two friends - Kasugano Shion and Irinatsu Masashi. Obviously, those two had offered him up as a long term guinea pig/food taster for the graduating senior who seems to have it in mind to start picking up cooking skills. In response to Shiki’s accusing eyes, Kasugano Shion and Irinatsu Masashi just shrugged and eyed him in a manner that seems to convey the message - ‘Well, if you weren’t so lazy to queue for food yourself in the cafeteria, we wouldn’t have resort to such desperate measure to ensure you eat a proper lunch’. 

“...Erm, well… I guess, a thank you is in order?” Shiki Toma sweat-dropped as he accepted the offered lunch box from the purplish-white haired senior. 

“You’re welcome.” Ootori Itsuki beams a bright smile in response to the auburn-haired teen’s words. 

Later that afternoon, Ootori Itsuki left the privacy of his office with his own bento box in hand and headed off to meet his beau for lunch at the pavilion of the school’s Eco-garden. Of course, before he left - he made sure to heat up his lunch in the pantry of the Kao Council building.

“Wait, Ootori-senpai… there’s a pantry in the Kao Council building?” Chiaki blinked innocently as he asks, this was the first time he heard of this little bit of information. 

“Ah… yes, there is a pantry in the Kao Council building and it came equipped with a microwave oven. However, to access the pantry - you would need to tap your student ID card over the access panel if you aren’t a legit office staff who works in the building. Alternatively, if one is daring enough - there’s another small size microwave oven available in Yuzuriha’s office that could be accessed by the general student body.” Ootori Itsuki grinned in response, as he addressed Chiaki’s doubt about the availability of the microwave oven in school.

Chiaki imagined the scene of having his childhood friend - Ryo, to knock on Yuzuriha-senpai’s office door every day just to gain access to the microwave oven to heat up his lunch… and sweat-dropped. Perhaps, Shiki was right to gift Ryo with a lunch box that comes equipped with the thermal insulation function albeit that means the lunch box would be heavier in terms of weight. But at least it solved the problem of Ryo having to eat his lunch cold every day. 

During lunch, Hiragi Tsubasa took it upon himself to invite the five elected members of the new Kao Council to join his team for lunch at the meeting room of the Kao Council building since that’s the only room big enough to hold this many people at one time. 

"Yuzuriha, if you could be kind enough to assist with the heating up of Shiki's lunch for him while helping Akatsuki with his, it would be very much appreciated." Hiragi Tsubasa started, he too, had heard of Shiki's tendency to skip lunch in favor of energy bars from Kasugano and Irinatsu combined. Therefore, he had pretty much turned a blind-eye upon their decision to offer Shiki up to his elder brother as a long term guinea pig/food tester since the bespectacled teen knew without a fact that his brother can actually cook, it's just a matter of whether he is motivated enough or not. 

Yes, Ootori Itsuki isn't that terrible in the kitchen as what others think on the contrary. The purplish-white haired teen had passed his home economics class back in the middle school era, it's just that Ootori is very lazy to cook for himself and due to a prolonged period of not having to cook anything… some of the knowledge has been forgotten and henceforth - the cooking lessons the teen is attending now under the guidance of Ootori Tsuzuki serve more as a refresher course. 

"So, how're the meatballs?" Yuzuriha asks when he was done with the reheating of the lunch boxes and brought it back into the meeting room for his orange-haired friend, who had volunteered to give the meatballs dish prepared by Ootori Itsuki a try. 

"Passable, significantly better than his Napolitan I'll say. Then again, meatballs have always been his specialty menu - albeit, it didn't look as good as it did now back in our first-year of education when Tsukigami-senpai calls for a potluck event as an attempt to get us to bond as a team." Akatsuki commented after chewing and swallowing the first meatball he had tried that comes from that round bento box presented to him by Ootori Itsuki earlier on in the day. 

"Speaking of that potluck event… I think Ootori is the only one who actually prepared the food himself. Hiragi-kun's was sponsored by his family helper if I recalled correctly." Yuzuriha then mused aloud, his own portion was prepared by the dorm caretaker since he can't cook at all. 

"Indeed, and Sazanami's was prepared by his mother… while Akatsuki purchased his food from a nearby eatery outlet?" Hiragi commented with a fond smile playing on his lips. 

"Well… meatballs are one of the easier dishes to do, you can just buy them in the frozen pack from the supermarket and then fry them up in the frying pan or use air-fryer equipment for the dish. After that, sprinkle some seasoning sauce upon them and they are good to go." Chiaki Takafumi butted in then, that's one of the dishes which Ryo has mention looks good enough to serve when they were attending home economics class back in the middle school era. 

"True… so the main test lies in the Parmesan chicken and rice…" with that said, everyone turns inquiring eyes towards the auburn-haired teen who swallowed nervously before scooping up a spoonful using the cutlery set that comes together with the bento box and brings it up into his own mouth with eyes tightly shut in apprehension. 

“Okay… not too bad, albeit quite salty. Too much cheese was used… but it’s definitely edible.” Shiki commented as he heaved a sigh of relief over the food taste, at least it didn’t taste odd - salty he could work with. 

Private Chat between Hiragi Tsubasa and Ootori Itsuki

Tsubasa: Itsuki-nii, feedback from Akatsuki and Shiki-kun on your cooking today. Akatsuki is happy with the meatballs, tastes better than your last attempt during the potluck event in our 1st year of high school. Shiki-kun says your Parmesan chicken and rice is slightly too salty, too much cheese being used - you may want to readjust the amount of cheese you put into the dish while you cook the dish. 

Itsuki: Thank you, Tsubasa~ 

“Itsuki-senpai?” Yuuta asks, tilting his head to the side as he observed his boyfriend’s reaction to a message on the mobile device in curiosity. 

"Ah… it's Tsubasa, updating me on the feedback of Akatsuki and Shiki-kun following their ingestion of my supplied lunch." Ootori Itsuki responded as he ate his own set of lunch comprising of the same beef meatballs and the Parmesan chicken and rice dish. Of course, there's also the lovely daikon soup brought over to him by his dear Yuuta - the 'extra' lunch menu from Nayuki Toru, the resident cook of Team Ootori. 

As Ootori Itsuki took a bite of his own bento lunch, he has to agree with what Shiki Toma said in response to his Parmesan Chicken and Rice dish - it is slightly salty. He should work on refining the proportion of the cheese used in the dish… perhaps, he will give the dish another try tomorrow. Hmm…perhaps it’s better to switch to Napolitan for tomorrow, and redo the Parmesan cheese and rice on Wednesday instead? The 18-year-old could not help but thought to himself with a look of contemplation in his eyes, as he mulled over the options. 

"Itsuki-senpai, what are you thinking about?" Yuuta could not help but asks when he noticed the faraway look in his boyfriend's eyes. 

"Hmm…? Thinking about you, of course." Ootori Itsuki responded on auto-pilot mode, getting an embarrassing response from his beau before laughing and said. "Nah… I'm just wondering if I should do Napolitan tomorrow or not." 

"Well… it's up to you, now that you have two menus under your belt - you could technically mix and match by rotating the menu throughout the entire week. Speaking of, I'm really curious how long more do I have to wait until I could get a chance to eat your home-made food?" Yuuta commented before he brought up the topic of trying out the food prepared by his beloved boyfriend for himself again. 

"I think by the time June comes around, I should have a few dishes that could be served to you then… as of present, I think they're not quite ready yet." Ootori Itsuki eventually relented, at first, he wanted to wait until he perfected his cooking skills before letting his dear Yuuta eat his home-prepared food. However, it seems his beau isn't that patient… so he supposed he could make a list of the dish he already knew how to prepare since the middle school era and aimed to get them perfected first. 

"Deal, so I'll wait until June and no further." Yuuta beams in response before he fed his boyfriend a fried shrimp off his own bento for the day. 

The customized pens for the open house event arrived shortly after lunch, it was Akatsuki and Kasugano that received the delivery and signed on the delivery order. The invoice would then be mailed to the finance department of the school on a separate day, the delivered pens and delivery orders were then brought over to Sazanami's office where Fuyusawa Ryo was promptly tasked with the duty of conducting a stock-take on the delivered pens to ensure that the total quantity of the delivered pens are indeed five-hundred. 

The entire stock-take took about 1.5 hours to complete since Fuyusawa Ryo isn't only ensuring the quantity of the pens are accurate but also have to test out the pens himself to see if they are all in working conditions. Because if there are pens that don't work, they would need to contact the suppliers to get an exchange for the malfunction pens. Thankfully, all the pens turn out to be working nicely. Albeit, Fuyusawa Ryo still finds these retractable pens spotting a 'cheap' look but at least he no longer broadcast his thoughts aloud to the seniors. 

With the customized pens delivered, and the non-woven customized goodie bags pending delivery on the 18th of January. All that is left to order are the snacks and the bottled water, Akatsuki then volunteered to handle the sourcing part of the snacks options. 

"Okay, so if Akatsuki and Kasugano are going to source around for healthy snacks options for the goodie bags… can I leave you to deal with the ordering of the bottled water for the event?" Hiragi then shifted inquiring eyes on his elder brother, as he asks. 

"Sure… I will ask around to see who has the best quote." Ootori Itsuki shrugged before they all leave the private office of Hiragi Tsubasa and start getting down to work. 

"Chiaki-kun, please compile a list of bottled water supplier list for me. There might be some suppliers among the list that I could request for an instant quote." Ootori instructed while he works on the approval for the CCA groups funding request, and of course, the continuation of the screening and approval of student's speech during the school experience sharing session taking place during the open-house event day in the Ayanagi Grand Hall. 

Sazanami and Yuzuriha, on the other hand, are busy with their respective tasks. Sazanami took Fuyusawa under his wing, as they deal with the mundane part of the event planning - doing things like stock-taking, double and triple-checking event booklet and program leaflets content with the respective departments of the school. Yuzuriha, together with Irinatsu, spend their afternoon meeting up with various class representatives to find out if there are any concerns or problems which the student body is currently facing. 

Hiragi Tsubasa, who has taken Shiki Toma, under his guidance then brings the auburn-haired teen along as he attended meeting with the school board - in particular, for meetings with agendas that are related to student's development. With graduation coming up, teachers have been giving respective graduating students career guidance counseling sessions to find out about their worries and inclinations for their future career path. Sometimes, to increase the chance of the students getting a place in one of the five arts universities in Japan - members of the Kao Council and the teaching faculty had to write them testimonials. Of course, the Kao Council would also have to provide these students a copy of their CCA track record transcripts, since the management of the various CCA groups just happens to fall under the jurisdiction of the Kao Council. 

The more Shiki heard about the responsibility and duty that the head of the Kao Council had to shoulder, the more boggled mind he felt. And when he finally heard about the news that the head of the Kao Council would need to deal with the marketing and PR, as well as facing the media from time to time - Shiki had felt faint.

“Okay… so what you mean to say is I won’t be just dealing strictly with the Stardust and Team Hiragi by communicating to them the instructions from the school’s marketing department but that I would also have to be in charge of releasing the official press release on behalf of the school?” Shiki Toma asks to clarify. 

"Well… in essence, it is the PR department of the school that will release the press release to the media and general public, but the press release contents need to come from you - or in this case, the head figure of the Kao Council. The management team managed the school in terms of finance, human resource training of the teaching staff, a recruitment drive for the school, generating revenue for the school, etc - but the actual running of the school and operations lies unto us - the Kao Council. So, any press release that is to be made and addressed a topic within the school operation - have to be determined by the members of the Kao Council. For instance, the decision to hold a public community donation drive project or event - all of these require official press release so members of the public would know where to go if they have items to donate to the needy community, etc." Hiragi Tsubasa explained, hoping he didn't overwhelm the teen with the amount of responsibility one has to take on upon being appointed as the head of the Kao Council. 

Hoshitani Yuuta was brushing up on the duet performance with Tatsumi Rui in the training room of Team Hiragi when he felt his phone buzz. Signaling towards the blond leader of Team Hiragi that he needs to take a short break, the teen with chestnut brown hair took the mobile device out from his training pants pocket to notice an incoming message from the group chat titled - Stardust. 

Group Chat of Stardust [Yuuta, Tengenji, Tsukigami, Nayuki, Kuga, Yashamaru, Jumonji Ayaka, Hiragi]

*Hiragi has added Shiki Toma, to the chat

Hiragi: I apologize for interrupting if anyone of you is amid of something, with the impending graduation from Ayanagi Academy on my part - I thought it prudent to bring in my successor to take over the role of the liaison for Stardust and the school's marketing department. Until the 2nd of April, I'm still the main liaison for Stardust - but I hope my successor could use this time to get a hang on the job and role of being a liaison person. 

Shiki: Good afternoon, everyone. I’m Shiki Toma, nice to meet you. 

Yashamaru: Good afternoon, Hiragi-kun and Shiki-kun. I thank you for your insight to inform us before the official handover of the liaison role took place, Hiragi-kun. 

PS: I look forward to meeting you in person, Shiki-kun. 

PPS: Members of Stardust, please be informed that there will be a promotion campaign for the singles - Seishun Countdown on the 27th of January, Saturday afternoon at 3pm at the HMV Record Store in Shibuya. 

Tengenji: Inside the record store? 

Yashamaru: Yes, inside the store. They have a designated area for artists' performance. 

Tengenji: Okay, noted. 

Tsukigami: Noted, 3pm is event time? Report time?

Yashamaru: 3pm is event time, it will be a 30 minutes event. Reporting time would be 2.45pm latest - try to come by earlier. 

Yuuta: Noted, will be there at 2pm. Na-chan, inform the twins to have the costume ready on stand-by by 2pm at HMV Record Shibuya. 

Nayuki: Noted. 

Kuga: *Okay hand sign* 

Shiki Toma, upon reading about the promotion campaign of Stardust nearly cannot control his fan-boy antic. Thankfully, there isn’t anyone else around to see how he was shaking from excitement except for Hiragi Tsubasa. 

“...Shiki-kun, are you alright?” Hiragi Tsubasa asks, with his eyebrow raised in concern as he took in the shudder that is running through the auburn-haired teen’s body stance. 

“Yes, I’m alright. Just a little hyped up.” Shiki laughed slightly sheepishly as he said in response. 

“I see…” Hiragi Tsubasa nodded in response, his face giving no indication of his inner amusement. While inwardly, the bespectacled teen was hit by the epiphany of the fact that his successor for the Kao Council is a hard-core fan-boy of the team Stardust. 

Once Shiki was outside of Hiragi's vision range, the auburn-haired teen immediately opens up his Facebook app on his mobile and post the information about the promotion campaign for Stardust's new singles - Seishun Countdown onto the Stardust fan-page and FB group of Stardustiers. 

Ootori Itsuki, on the other hand, was informed of the event by his younger brother - Hiragi Tsubasa via their private message chat on the messenger app. 

Private Chat between Hiragi Tsubasa and Ootori Itsuki

Tsubasa: Do you know that Shiki-kun is a fan-boy of Stardust? 

Itsuki: ˁ(⦿ᴥ⦿)ˀ Really?

Tsubasa: Yes, I just added him into the group chat of Stardust intending for him to assimilate himself in the task of being the new liaison person so he would not experience difficulty when it comes to the time for him to take over the role. It just so happens Yashamaru-san decides to take the same opportunity to inform the members of the Stardust about an upcoming promotion campaign event planned for their new singles - Seishun Countdown on the 27th of January, Saturday afternoon at 3pm at the HMV outlet in Shibuya. 

The moment Shiki-kun read about that event, he was practically shaking with anticipation. It didn't take me long to figure out the reason behind his sudden hyped-up state since moments earlier he was still shell-shocked and stump over the idea that he would have to be the one coming up with press release statement for the school. 

Itsuki: (☆▽☆) 3pm at HMV Record Shibuya, you say?! 

PS: Of course, Shiki-kun is a fan of Stardust. Even Irinatsu is a fan of my wonderful boys, according to Irinatsu - Shiki-kun is a loyal fan, he bought every CD released by the Stardust it seems. Irinatsu only bought the CD of ‘Quintet~Quintet~’ because he was given a complimentary version of the ‘Ready Steady Dream’ CD due to his help in the composition of Nayuki’s song. 

Tsubasa: … Judging from that reaction of yours, can I take it as you’re going for the event? 

Itsuki: Yes! And you can’t stop me! >_<

Tsubasa: Make sure you complete your paperwork by Friday, the 26th of January and I won’t stop you. 

Itsuki: You got a deal! (•̀ꈊ•́)( ；￣ー￣A

Later that night, the nightly routine chat between Ootori Itsuki and his beau - Hoshitani Yuuta was also kept incredibly short. Mostly because Ootori Itsuki was frantically rushing through his work so he could meet the deadline set by his younger brother, which is by the end of Friday. 

Private Chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~ love~ <3333 I heard of the event on the 27th of January from Tsubasa already. *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji* Can I go?! ヾﾉ｡ÒㅅÓ)ﾉｼ

Yuuta: ^^; Woah… okay, fine - you can come. Just remember no PDA. 

Itsuki: Of course! ٩( ^ᴗ^ )۶ (ɔˆ ³(ˆ▿ˆ๑) (✿^з^)☆ʕ ♡˙ᴥ˙♡ ʔ

PS: Now, I’m going to head back to work. Dozen of paperwork to vet through, and I have to get them all done by Friday so Tsubasa would let me attend the event. I love you, dear~ oh, and today’s lunch-date is awesome! 

Tell Nayuki-kun that his daikon soup is good, and for him to send me his recipe? I will try making it on my own someday, :D 

<3333 I will chat with you more tomorrow morning, now it’s back to work! 

PPS: Oh, and before I forgot - goodnight, my dear~ <3333

Yuuta: ^^; ☆GOODNIGHT☆(*´∀`)b 

PS: [Attached 20180116 to 20180131 schedule.PDF] - Almost forgot, there… schedule sent! ^_^

“Hmm…? So fast, you’re done with your nightly routine message with Ootori-senpai?” Nayuki seems to be in shock when he noticed how fast his roommate had set the phone down and ready himself for bed. 

“Oh… because Itsuki-senpai heard about our event on the 27th of January and wants to attend. However, he had too much-backdated paperwork and Hiragi-senpai kind of set him a deadline for him to finish them by the 26th of January, otherwise, he can't go. So, in order not to miss the event at all costs - he's focusing more on the paperwork." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he explained the reason why the nightly routine message between him and his beau was cut short. 

"I see…" Nayuki sweat-dropped at his friend's response as well, it never ceases to amaze him just how his friend charmed the people around them. 

"Oh, by the way, Na-chan, can you send a simplified version of the daikon soup recipe to Itsuki-senpai? He seems keen to give it a try himself, but you know how he's still working with simple and easy recipes… so, are there any soup recipes you could give him that's simple and easy to prepare?" Yuuta then said to his blond friend, remembering the request his boyfriend has ask for him to convey. 

"Hmm… I'll think about it, there should be something I could simplify and send him from my recipes collection." Nayuki nodded in response as he mulls over the recipes he has in his collection, trying to see which soup is easier for a beginner to prepare. 

Yuuta has been on the verge of sleeping when his phone buzzed with the indication of an incoming message, at first, he thought it was his boyfriend buzzing him a reply to his earlier goodnight message. However, he took one look at the message and knew - sleep is still a long way from him. The message is from Osari Hikaru of ‘MoonS’ asking about the possibility of having a joint birthday party event for Sekimura Mikado of ‘MoonS’ and Nayuki Toru of Stardust. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Osari Hikaru

Hikarun: Yuutan~ Na-chan’s birthday is on the 22nd of January, Monday and Mikachi’s birthday is on the 25th of January, on Thursday. Can we do a joint birthday celebration? 人´ ∀｀ )

Yuuta: … If you want to do a joint celebration it would have to be advanced, weekdays are not possible. As for weekends, we are down to either the 20th or the 21st of January.

Hikarun: The 21st of January then, :D 

PS: Does that mean you accepted my proposal to hold a joint-birthday celebration event for Mikachi and Na-chan? (☆∀★)

Yuuta: Yes. I accept your joint-birthday celebration event proposal but don't tell the rest about it first until tomorrow morning. I need to double-confirm the plans with Na-chan first, I don't want any clash of events. 

Hikarun: ( ・∀・ )ゞ I’ll wait for your confirmation response tomorrow morning. 

Yuuta was about to let his mobile device goes on to hibernate mode when it suddenly came to life again, darting a quick look at the device - he was greeted by the sight of his newly created chat-group ‘Star-Team 2017/2018 cohort’ flashing to life. 

Group Chat of Star-Team [2017/2018] cohort

Sei-chan: Hey~ it has just come to my attention that Na-chan's birthday is coming! (*≧∀≦)ﾊ┏━iiiiii━┓ﾊ(≧∇≦*)

Tat-chan: Right, Nayuki’s birthday is on the 22nd? 

Na-chan: Yes, it is on the 22nd of January. 

Yuuta: Have you got any plans/ideas on how to go about celebrating your birthday this year? 

Na-chan: Not exactly, no… and I am most definitely not baking myself a cake. 

Sei-chan: Eh~ but it wouldn’t be a celebration without a cake… (´・×・｀)

Na-chan: ^^; I just said I won’t be baking a cake for myself, I didn’t say there won’t be any cakes around…

Sei-chan: (^∀^o) 

Eicchin: Okay, so… about the cake, are we buying ready-made off the shelf type or custom order the cake? We do have sufficient time to submit a custom order request to the bakery. Also, which bakeries are we considering to get the cake from? There's plenty of choices outside, and which type of cake would be preferred. 

Yuuta: Indeed, from what I know - the following are the more popular choices.   
1 - Chateraise  
2 - HARBS   
3 - Vanilla Bean [Custom Order]  
4 - Upper Crust [Custom Order - Vegan/Egg-less Cake]  
5 - Cake Fairy [Custom Order]  
6 - Bellas Tokyo

Tat-chan: I'll say go with options 1, 2 or 6 - they have a physical store for cake pick-up. Option 3 to 5 are all self-collection and while I'm not sure of the pick-up point for options 4 and 5… option 3 pick-up point is all the way in Edogawa district which is a little inconvenient for us. 

Yuuta: Noted, we can decide the details later - can we first decide upon a date to do the celebration for Na-chan, and Na-chan - do let us knows if your family is celebrating your birthday with you on-day itself. 

Na-chan: Sorry for the delay in response. My parents are celebrating my birthday with me on the 22nd of January itself at home over dinner. So, if you guys want to hold a mini-celebration for me - it has to be done in advance. 

Yuuta: Noted, in that case, I proposed the 20th of January. 

Tat-chan: The 20th of Jan, not the 21st? 

Yuuta: Hikarun just booked the 21st of Jan for a joint- birthday celebration with Mikarin of ‘MoonS’ who is having his birthday on the 25th of Jan. ^^;

Tat-chan: ?_? Sorry, I'm a bit lost here… Hikarun I know, Inu talks a lot about him. Mikarin is? ( •́ ⍨ •̀)

Yuuta: Wait… ah, here it is. [Attached MoonS group pic. Jpg] - the guy with specs is Mikarin. ^_^ 

Tat-chan: Oh… so, these guys are the ‘MoonS’ - I see. 

Yuuta: Yes, Massu I think you’ve already met before. You met him outside the photo studio when Team Hiragi was chosen as the volunteers to help out Haru-nii in his photo-shoot job. No introduction needed for Hikarun, Sei-chan talks about him enough… I’m sure. Mikarin is the one with specs, and Nomechin is the guy with muscles… and Momo is the red-haired guy. 

Eicchin: Okay, so we either order the cake from HARBS, Chateraise or Bellas Tokyo. Flavor? Size? How big/How small is the celebration going to be? 

Na-chan: Chocolate for the cake flavor - I remember Ugawa and Toraishi both like to eat Chocolate cake? As for the size, we can go with 2KG, approximately 28cm option. We can keep the celebration small scale, just between Team Hiragi and Stardust. The cake can serve up to at least 38 persons… but factoring in Yuuta and Inumine's hefty appetite - we should still have enough to spare a portion out for the seniors and the other star-team. 

Kaicchin: If I may make a suggestion, we order takeouts or pizza for the 20th. It’s your birthday, Na-chan… so give yourself a break, and don’t cook us meals on that day. 

Sei-chan: I know! I can sponsor our dinner for the day! We can dine at Bow Wow House! 

Yuuta: ໒( ̿･ ᴥ ̿･ )ʋ Is Bow Wow House taking birthday parties reservation these days? I seem to recall Nomechin's birthday celebration being held at Bow Wow House too. XD 

Sei-chan; I think so…? We just open up a private dining room good for 10-20 pax and charge them a private room usage fee. 

Kerukeru: There is a rice menu available right? 

Sei-chan: Of course, we have fried rice on the menu at least. I think we have steam rice too…

Kerukeru: I say we go for Bow Wow House, as opposed to ordering pizza. 

Kaicchin: =_= You and your ridiculous love for the rice menu… 

Kerukeru: I don't mind fast food for lunch, but dinner I prefer to stick with the rice-based menu. 

Yuuta: ^^; Okay, so dinner over at Bow Wow House - a 2KG, 28cm birthday cake in chocolate flavor from either Bellas Tokyo, HARBS or Chateraise. If we are dining at Bow Wow House, please prepare some containers for us to keep the leftover cake slices so we could bring them back and distribute out to those friends who aren't invited for the dinner celebration. Oh, and the date for the celebration would be on the 20th of January, 2018. 

PS: Sei-chan, do we need to place a reservation with your parents or is that consider your gift to Na-chan? 

Sei-chan: I come back to you tomorrow. I need to double-check with my mom and dad before I promise anything. 

Yuuta: Noted, come back to me with the info ASAP. Now, I say - it’s bedtime. Goodnight~ ☆ﾟ+.(｡-∀-) Good Night♪.+ﾟ☆

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter completed :P This chapter, I kind of squeeze a lot in here :D Next chapter, time skip for certain. I’ll go to either the birthday celebration or the promotion campaign for Seishun Countdown at HMV Shibuya ^^; 
> 
> I’m aiming to kick-start S2 by Chapter 70. Cross fingers and hope XD


	66. Happy Birthday, Na-chan~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, an entire chapter dedicated to our Nayuki Mama XD  
I hope every one enjoy the chapter :D   
OtoHoshi message at the end of the chapter :P I didn't neglect our lovebirds interaction chance too XD

It was during the evening of Tuesday, the 16th of Jan that it hits Yuuta that if they are going to custom order the birthday cake for Nayuki - they need to do it fast since the celebration is going to take place on the 20th of Jan. It means, they do not have as much time as they initially thought. 

Frantically, Yuuta reached for his mobile device and pulled it out to type a new message into the newly created star-team chat group which is only 2 days old.

Group Chat of Star-Team [2017/2018]

Yuuta: Guys, I just realized… today’s already the 16th! And the birthday celebration for Na-chan is on this Saturday! \\(!!˚☐˚)/ If we are doing a custom order for the cake, we need to send in the order the latest by tomorrow. 

PS: Everyone has the birthday gift for Na-chan purchased, already? I know I had it ready since Christmas. 

Eicchin: I’ll order the cake later tonight, I know we initially says we will get the cake from either Chateraise, HARBS or Bellas Tokyo… but after I look through their official website and check on the addresses of all mentioned cake house in the last thread of message. I have decided to order a custom birthday cake from the Upper Crust Cake House instead. 

The pick-up location is closest amid all the famous cake shops listed previously. The journey will take less than 30 minutes via trains, and the cake shop is reachable via walking too. Albeit it will take 40 minutes if one were to travel on foot. Can I confirm again, the sizing and the flavor? Chocolate, a round base cake of 28 cm, 2KG? No specific design in mind for the cake, so the baker can decorate it as they like? 

PS: Tatsumi and I will bear the cost of the cake, this will serve as our gift to Nayuki since neither of us has time to go shopping for gifts over the next few days. 

Yuuta: Yes, that will do. d(*⌒o⌒)b 

Kerukeru: I would go shopping tomorrow to find a present for Nayuki. Thanks for the heads-up and reminder. 

Kuga: Same here. 

Sei-chan: Spoken with my parents, they will waive the private room usage fee for us. The food menu listed below would be FOC - rather, deducted from my pocket money so it's considered my gift to Na-chan. 

[Attached - Bow Wow House Party Menu A. PDF] - in general, it's a Hotpot menu and since it's still winter. Hotpot is good, no? Rice is free-flow, Kerukeru XD

Kaicchin: Thanks for the reminder, I just bought the gift for Na-chan this afternoon. I also have my brother’s gift to him with me still, will pass them both to him on the 20th of Jan. 

Once Yuuta noted that the birthday cake for Nayuki's birthday celebration is covered, he heaved a sigh of relief as he finally shifted his attention to his private chat with his beau - Ootori Itsuki. While, recently due to his boyfriend's enthusiasm for clearing as much backdated paperwork as possible - their nightly routine chat message time has been shortened significantly. They still ensure that they text one another every morning, and every night before retiring for bed. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki

Yuuta: Good Evening, Itsuki-senpai <3333 I know you are busy, but I just want to swing by and remind you about a few things. ^_^ 

First of all, remember to sleep enough hours. Never sacrifice your health to get things done, it isn’t worth it. @(o･ｪ･o)@

Secondly, Na-chan's birthday is on the 22nd of Jan. Considering he has fed you quite many times in the past, I think you should get him a little something on his birthday to show your gratitude. I'm sure, Hiragi-senpai would agree with me on this. @(o･ｪ･o)@

Last but not least, take care of yourself. Sleep well, good night and sweet dreams. <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* *Hugging Face Emoji* *Kiss Emoji* ( *¯ ³¯*)♡*°~ LoVE You ~°*

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~~ <3333 Thanks for your reminder, I will take note of them. I will ensure to have something ready for Nayuki-kun by the morning of the 20th of Jan, maybe you can swing by the Kao Council office to pick it up before you guys leave for the birthday celebration?

I’ll leave the rest of the conversation to our morning chat tomorrow. Good night, love~ <3333 Sweet Dreams, and sleep tight ^_^ ℒ𝓸𝓿𝒆 𝔂𝓸𝓾♥♥ LOVE ♥♥ (≧3≦)(^ε ^○)

PS: Sorry for not reading your message until 45 minutes later. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped at the sight of his boyfriend's response, he wonders briefly if he should respond to let his boyfriend knows he isn't asleep yet. However, a quick glance at the time reflected on his mobile device has him discarding the idea - it's nearly 11pm at night, Na-chan would flip if he decides to message anyone now. Because, the blond can only fell asleep with the lights flicked off, and there is no way Na-chan would allow him to message anyone or scroll through his phone in the dark claiming that it's bad for the eyes. So, the lights remain on if he is still on the phone messaging anyone regardless of how late it was at the point in time. 

The reason why he didn't respond to his boyfriend's message when he first receives the incoming text notification on his mobile is that he was spending his time double-confirming the joint-celebration plan for Na-chan and Mikarin with Hikarun, earlier. 

[Flashback to 45 minutes ago - chat message between Hikarun and Yuuta]

Yuuta: Hikarun, the 21st of Jan is okay for the joint-celebration event for Mikarin and Na-chan. Who’s on the planning committee for the birthday celebration? 

Hikarun: Peachan, of course, since he’s Mikachi’s best pal. Actually, I think the whole team of ‘MoonS’ sans Mikachi is in agreement with the celebration party plan. 

Yuuta: Noted. Can we shift the rest of the conversation to the B-Pro chat group? We can announce the party event then and have them clear their schedules to attend the party. It would be at the apartment unit for ‘MoonS’ right? If it’s held elsewhere, please don’t pick Bow Wow House this time - because on the 20th of Jan - our celebration with Na-chan would be over at the Bow Wow House. Apparently, that’s Sei-chan idea of a birthday gift by sponsoring us dinner for the day. ^^;

Hikarun: Lol, yes - this time we are doing it in the ‘MoonS’ apartment. After all, we are going to decorate the place with Mikachi’s favorite anime girl - Mamirin? It wouldn’t do to have the celebration outside. 

Yuuta: Good to know, I assume the food is going to be catered for the day. What about the birthday cake? Has it been ordered yet? After all, the 21st of Jan is just a few days away. Custom-Ordered Cake needs to be placed at least 3 days in advance… 

Hikarun: Already sent in the order earlier this morning - we are using the Cake Fairy custom cake supplier this time. It's going to be a 2 tier birthday cake since we have like 18 members including the 4 members of Stardust [they are all coming right?] and then the managers, or in specific Tsubasa-chan would be present.

PS: The cake design is Mamirin themed, Na-chan wouldn’t have an issue with it - right? 

Yuuta: Na-chan is easily satisfied, not that picky. Mamirin themed cake is fine, although I have to ask - what’s the flavor for the cake?

Hikarun: Chocolate base with Raspberry? Or was it Strawberry? Sorry, I can't remember… Peachan placed the order. ^^; I only remembered there's a berry in it. 

Yuuta: (*>▽<*)

Group Chat of B-Project [KitaKore, MoonS, Thrive, Killer King, Tsubasa-chan]

Hikarun: Well… Yuutan says to shift the rest of the discussion over here, so here I am. ^_^ We are having a co-joint birthday celebration event for Na-chan of Stardust [his birthday is on the 22nd] and Mikachi [25th Jan] on this coming Sunday, the 21st of Jan at 7pm in the apartment unit of ‘MoonS’. 

Mikarin: (｡･o･｡)ﾉ We are? 

Hikarun: Yep! Of course, we are celebrating your birthday! Have we ever missed out on celebrating any of our member’s birthday before?! （＾ｖ＾）

Ryu-chan: Oh~ a co-joint birthday celebration event! (*≧ ∀ ≦)/ 

Gochin: Hmm… do we need to prepare presents? 

Kenken: That's easy, we don't know Nayuki all that well yet… so just go with the traditions - gift vouchers can never go wrong with these. 

Gochin: You did that with all of us, so you needn’t think about what to get us. =_= 

Kenken: I beg to differ, I didn't gift Yuuta with the gift voucher. The confiscated mixer can attest to that. :-|

Momo: Why was the mixer confiscated again? (◑○◑)

Yuuta: =_= Apparently, I didn't wash them after I used them… so it attracted a lot of ants, and roaches after a while. Kenken was so mad that he confiscated the mixer after he got in a pest control team to deal with the disastrous kitchen, that is… ^^;

Ryu-chan: O_O|| *Shudders* The horrors… boy, am I glad that Na-chan is around to keep the hygiene of the kitchen in check. 

Tomo-kun: In any case, Kento - for future gift ideas, if you want to gift kitchen appliances - gift them to Nayuki-kun instead of Yuuta. At least, there’s no danger of Nayuki-kun forgetting to clean up after using the appliances. 

[End of Flashback] 

"I'm off to the bookshop, anyone needs anything from the area?" Ootori Itsuki asks, as he stood to leave the meeting room of the Kao Council just 15 minutes before the scheduled tea-break timing dictated by Yuzuriha Christian Lion, on the afternoon of Wednesday - the 17th of Jan, 2018.

“Why are you going to the bookshop now? It seems kind of random…” Akatsuki Kyoji commented in response to Ootori’s announcement. 

“I just thought of what to get for Nayuki-kun’s birthday, so I thought it better to head over to the bookshop and make the purchase before it completely slips my mind.” Ootori Itsuki responded with a shrug, as he grinned towards the puzzled teen by the name of Akatsuki Kyoji. 

"Oh…well, make it a quick trip then." Akatsuki Kyoji then commented since he had nothing much to say in response. 

“Is it allowed? Making personal errand trips during office hours, I mean…” Fuyusawa spoke up, once Ootori Itsuki left the meeting room only to feel silent when he sensed every senior’s eyes upon him. 

“Well, there isn’t a rule that says he can’t run errands during the office hours of the Kao Council since it’s not the official lesson time. School has ended officially, on a technicality. Besides, this is Ootori Itsuki we are talking about - the number one rebel amid our team. You’ll get used to it, after a while.” Sazanami Sakuya responded after a moment of silence. 

Meanwhile, Tengenji Kakeru, Kuga Shuu, together with Toraishi Izumi and Ugawa Akira was off to the shopping belt in Akihabara that is situated next to the Kanda district for their shopping task to find a present for Nayuki’s impending birthday celebration event. 

"Shall we split up and then meet up back here in say 2 hours?" Tengenji Kakeru suggested, upon arriving at the Akihabara JR Train Station. 

“That’s a nice idea… all of us walking together is a little too eye-catching for the public.” Toraishi Izumi then said, Ugawa and himself aside - both Kuga Shuu and Tengenji Kakeru are pretty much considered legit celebrities. 

When the two hours are up, and the four of them met up back at Akihabara JR station… all of them came to the realization that aside from Toraishi; neither of them bought their gift from the Akihabara district. 

“What’s the point of picking Akihabara’s shopping belt as the place to buy the gifts when none of you decides to buy the present here?” Toraishi Izumi lamented as he took in the sight of his friends shopping bag, and when he came across the shopping bags of Ugawa and Tengenji - his eyes nearly fell out of the eye socket. 

"Did the two of you ended up shopping together?" Toraishi gaped, as he took in a similar shopping bag from the TWG Ginza store held in the duo's hands. 

“It’s just a coincidence I assured you.” Tengenji Kakeru deadpan in response, while Ugawa Akira tried to keep his bubbling irritation towards Toraishi under control. 

Ever since that stupid photo of Tengenji and him, dining together make its way onto the student’s forum of the Ayanagi Academy - there has been speculating rumors on their ‘so-called’ relationship which is literally non-existent. Toraishi has been having a field day trolling after this little episode since it occurs, and it just made Ugawa so irritated at times. 

As opposed to Ugawa's splitting mad reaction over those unfounded wild rumors going around the school and dormitory residents like wildfire, Tengenji Kakeru's reaction has been oddly mild. And while Ugawa finds the redhead's lack of reaction a curious sight, he isn't going to ask because for all he knows; perhaps the redhead hasn't heard of their rumored relationship tale yet.

Before long, Saturday has arrived and the first thing Yuuta did in the morning upon reaching the school was to pop into the office of his boyfriend in the Kao Council building. 

“Good morning, I’m not interrupting anything important - am I?” Hoshitani Yuuta asks as he entered the office of his boyfriend with a bright cheerful greeting on his lips. 

"Nope, you aren't interrupting anything. The gift for Nayuki-kun has been bought and wrapped, it's atop of the work-desk so you can just collect it yourself." Ootori Itsuki glances up towards his boyfriend and smile in response, before flicking his attention back to the studying of the list of suppliers for the bottled water which Chiaki has come up with using the excel program on the computer. 

“Sure, don’t mind me - do continue your discussion.” Yuuta smiled in response when Chiaki Takafumi darted a glance towards him as he headed for the work-desk of his boyfriend. 

With the present retrieved, Yuuta waved a cheerful farewell before he headed back towards the academic block to re-join the rest of his teammates as they ready themselves for their respective classes, this morning.

Group Chat of Star-Team [2017/2018]

Yuuta: What time and where should we meet up later when the classes ended for the day? 

Tat-chan: 4pm, we meet in front of the school dorm? We will set off for Yokohama Chinatown together. 

Eicchin: Sounds good, I will meet you guys over at the Bow Wow House directly - I need to pop over to the Upper Crust Cake House to collect the cake at 5pm. 

Tat-chan: Should I join you for the cake collection trip then? 

Eicchin: I can handle the cake collection myself, you can go along with the rest of them. Hoshitani needs help, he can’t keep everyone under control alone. It’s good enough he can keep his own teammates under leash, we can’t expect him to discipline our problematic ‘kids’ and ‘animal’ for us. 

Tat-chan: Well… when you put it that way… ^^; 

Yuuta literally has to bite his own tongue to keep himself from bursting into a random bout of laughter mid-class when he happens to read through the chat and land his eyes upon the conversation between the two co-leaders of Team Hiragi. The way those two speak with one another, if he didn't know any better he would think them a married couple. 

Once ascertain that he’s not going to collapse into laughter over the conversation between Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo, the green-eyed bubbly teen finally typed his own response into the chat group. 

Yuuta: 4pm in front of the school dorm, it is then. ^_^ See you later. 

Neither of them decides to shower before heading out to the Bow Wow House, figuring that since they were going to have hotpot later - it didn’t make sense for them to take a shower before dinner. After all, the smell would get stuck onto their clothes and hair following the end of the dinner session. 

"Kerukeru, remember to leave some space in your stomach for the birthday cake later." Yuuta reminded before they start their hotpot dinner session lest the hot-headed redhead of his team loses out the chance to have at least a slice of the cake due to eating too much for dinner. 

Aside from eating, they also took a couple of photos on their respective mobile devices. For Yuuta, he took the photo of the hotpot dinner before they start digging in claiming that he wants to update his Instagram since he hasn't been keeping up with the updates for some time now. 

“Oh… so you still update the Instagram? I thought that account was dead, to be honest.” Tsukigami Kaito commented. 

“Huh? What makes you think so…?” Yuuta asks in bewilderment. 

“Your last update was in April 2017, featuring a photo of that trauma-inducing cat statue with the caption to the photo indicating how you end up with a phobia towards cats in general.” Tengenji Kakeru deadpan in response. 

"..." Yuuta got no words to say in response, he had to agree - between Instagram and Twitter; he seems to be focusing more on Twitter updates. Then again, one can update Twitter using mere text but for Instagram… each update needs to be accompanied by a photo. Hence, over time, he ended up updating more often via Twitter… since he could lament about random things on Twitter easier as opposed to Instagram. 

“I didn’t even know he has an Instagram account, if I were, to be honest.” Tatsumi Rui butted into the conversation then, to diffuse the awkward vibe in the air following the end of Tengenji Kakeru’s words. 

"It's fine, I don't update Instagram that often anyway. Besides, whatever I updated on Instagram - you can find the duplicate post in my Twitter account either way." Yuuta hurried to say before the blond leader of Team Hiragi has it in mind to look up his Instagram account on the mentioned social platform app. 

“Well… that much is true, I give you. And since the talk of that creepy cat statue was brought up for discussion, can I just ask out of curiosity… where on earth did your father drag up that strange statue from?” Tatsumi Rui suddenly asks, sounding quite curious to know the details behind how that creepy cat statue comes about. 

"Somewhere in Egypt, I think…" Yuuta sweat-dropped as he responded to Tatsumi's inquiry. 

“Hmm… I see.” Tatsumi had on a thinking look on his face, that has Sawatari Eigo pinching the bridge of his nose in weariness as he said. 

"Tatsumi, please don't take it upon yourself to order one for your family home. Your family members would flip, and then I would get nagged at by my grandmother for failing to stop you from ordering exotic items online."

The custom-order chocolate cake is designed with the bear character from Line - Brown in mind since they had pretty much left it up to the baker to make the decision on the cake design. They didn't comment on the baker's decision to feature the 28cm round cake as the head of the Brown bear from the Line series mascot. Still, the reveal of the birthday cake has the group of ten paused briefly as their mind took them down the memory lane to the time they had their co-training camp in the family villa of the Hiragi family. 

“Okay, so where should the candle go?” Ugawa asks, after coming out from his own memory of that ridiculous skit over the bear incident during their training camp last summer. 

"The candle is mostly placed in the center of the cake…so, I guess, the position where the nose of the bear - we should place the candle upon?" Toraishi suggested, glancing towards the members of Stardust for their opinions. 

"The position where the nose of the bear would do fine…" Yuuta nodded in response, while Nayuki has an odd expression on his face. 

“...Na-chan, what’s on your mind?” Tsukigami Kaito prompted, upon noticing the odd expression on the blond’s face. 

"Can we just stick to the use of the term 'cake' instead of the 'bear'? Every time I hear this, I kept getting the strange image of us trying to poke a needle into the bear's nose and that's quite disturbing." Nayuki explained in a somewhat bashful expression. 

“...” Yuuta, upon hearing his blond friend’s words shared a look with Tsukigami Kaito and then promptly burst out into laughter. “Na-chan… your imagination really knows no boundaries!” 

"Oh~ poor Kuma-san." Inumine then let out a half-wail dramatically as Sawatari Eigo planted the birthday candle and its candle holder into the 'nose' portion of the bear design birthday cake. Luckily, Sawatari was more than used to Inumine's random bout of the ridiculous song by now so he managed to keep calm and continue with the process of placing the candle in its' rightful position before lighting the candle with a lighter borrowed from Inumine's parents earlier. 

Of course, Yuuta halted the cake cutting process until he had a photo of the cake taken on his mobile device. The cake was then cut nicely into 38 square slices, using the containers Nayuki had brought along from the dorm - they first separated out 13 slices of cake and set it aside to bring back to the members of the Team Sazanami, TKK Boys and the members of the present Kao Council. 

"Wait… should we keep some for the second-year seniors?" Nayuki asks before Inumine was given the green light signal to start digging into the cake. 

"Good idea, but we can skip the KitaKore - they will get to eat the cake for tomorrow's party anyway. So, the Mishima cousins and Honjo-senpai… who else?" Yuuta asks, removing another three slices from the cake-base board and into the second container Nayuki had taken out from the carrier bag he had with him. 

"The members of the new Kao Council?" Nayuki asks in a suggesting tone of voice. 

"...Including Fuyusawa-senpai?" Yuuta asked in a questioning manner, as he raised one of his eyebrows up at his blond friend. 

Nayuki shrugged and said, “We would set aside 5 slices… whether he decides to eat it or not, is up to him entirely. It isn’t nice to exclude him when we decide to share the cake with the other four members… besides, the cake is from Upper Crust that specialized in vegan-friendly cake recipes. So, he should be able to eat it just fine.” 

“Agreed, so… a total of 21 slices kept for the others… We are left with 17 slices for our own consumption.” Yuuta announced, and he finally allowed Inumine to take his portion of the cake. 

"Well… there's only 10 of us here, even factoring in Inumine's hefty appetite - 17 slices is more than enough to split between us." Sawatari Eigo responded, seeing as neither Tatsumi nor he has a sweet tooth so both of them are easily satisfied with getting a single slice of cake. 

Due to Nayuki's stern eyes on them, neither members of Stardust dares to indulge too much in the cake and so, ultimately the balance of the cake was split between Ugawa, Toraishi, and Inumine. Besides, they still have the opportunity to eat more cakes tomorrow during the co-joint birthday celebration event taking place in the apartment unit of 'MoonS'. Hence, neither of them is too sad to see the balances of the cake slices disappearing into the hefty appetite of Inumine Seishiro. 

After the cake sharing session came to the highlight of the day. The revealing of the birthday gifts, as per tradition - they kick start the presents reveal from the members of Team Hiragi sans Inumine, Sawatari, and Tatsumi. Ugawa and Toraishi did a round of 'Scissor, Paper, Stone' before Ugawa shrugged and came forth with his gift for the blond member of Stardust. 

"I'll be honest, I didn't have any idea what to get you - so, I decide to tag along with someone else gift idea and got you this instead." Ugawa Akira responded, handing over his wrapped gift to Nayuki. 

“Okay, can I open this here?” Nayuki asks, wondering if it would be better for him to open up the gift in private. 

“It’s fine… you can just open it here. I mean, that’s the most fun portion during a birthday celebration - isn’t it?” Ugawa Akira then commented. 

The gift turns out to be a TWG teacup set, which goes along with the TWG teapot from Tengenji Kakeru, it was later revealed. At present, Nayuki only knew there would be a teapot among his gifts but isn’t certain who would be the one bestowing him with the matching teapot to form a complete set of the tea set. 

Toraishi's gift turns out to be a mini waffle maker purchased from one of the home appliances stores in Akihabara. 

“What makes you decide upon a waffle maker for Nayuki’s birthday gift?” Yuuta asks out of curiosity.

"Actually, I just picked the first thing the dorm's kitchen doesn't come equipped with - is that odd?" Toraishi asks back in return. 

"...No, it's fine." Nayuki smile in return, although his family home already has one of these waffle makers albeit of a bigger sizing… but this could easily be shifted over to the kitchen of the Stardust apartment if it is still in working condition by the time it comes for the time for them to graduate and leave the life of staying in the school dorm behind. 

After Toraishi’s presentation of the birthday gift, it’s time for the members of the Stardust to present their gift. Tengenji Kakeru took to the front then, deciding to get it over and done with - as he said to his blond friend. 

"Just to keep your wild imagination at bay, while my gift is indeed a companion to complete the tea set. I am not dating Ugawa-chan at all, this is just a mere coincidence. Items sold at TWG tea salon aren't cheap, and since Ugawa-chan claims to have no idea what to give you for your birthday. The salesperson suggested for us to split the cost of the entire teapot set, with one of us getting the teapot while the other getting the matching teacups after ascertaining the fact that we are looking to buy a gift for the same friend. The salesperson then assisted us in wrapping the item separately." Tengenji Kakeru emphasis on the line that he isn't dating Ugawa at all, as he bestowed his gift upon his friend. 

"Oh… so you are aware of that ridiculous rumor that is spreading about the school like wildfire?" Ugawa Akira spoke up then, looking quite stunned by the news. 

"Of course, I know of them… I just didn't think it necessary to clarify things up. Because if I clarify things up, I have to also clarify my relationship status with every rumored partner of mine which is just downright troublesome." Tengenji Kakeru lamented, he had seen how the rumor mill of Ayanagi Academy functions and had no qualms about coming up with another new 'partner' to clarify the previous rumor… 

Yuuta snorted aloud then, before turning towards the confused members of Team Hiragi and explained. "Kerukeru is our resident 'playboy', okay, not really - but he has the most rumors when it comes down to relationship speculations. I mean, for me - before Itsuki-senpai appears… I was rumored to be dating Na-chan at one point in time. For Kerukeru, he had apparently gone through various partners by now. It started with the Mochizuki triplets, one after another; and then it moves on to the Nayuki twins at some point in time. Na-chan nearly slaughter Kerukeru then, but it turns out he is just tutoring the twins… and then, it moves on to Na-chan." 

"Eh? Did that happen?" Nayuki sounds confused, and Yuuta didn't blame the blond - neither of them dares to inform the blond of it when the rumor mill is still active fearing that the blond would over-think and over-react. 

"It did, but it has since died down… remember how Kerukeru was always so polite with you. The rumor mill obviously took it up another level… it was circulating around for a few weeks before it distorted into a rumor between Kerukeru and Kaicchin - claiming their bickering as old-time married couples. Since they could like bickers one minute, and then the next minute work and collaborate so well together." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he responded, while both Tengenji and Tsukigami turns green at the sheer memory of that rumor about them being a couple. 

"Oh, so now they decide to move on to Ugawa being the partner of Tengenji?" Toraishi gaped, he didn't know that Ayanagi Academy's rumor mill works in such bizarre manner until today. 

"Nope, it was taken over by Kitahara Ren for several weeks before Ugawa snatched the spot as Kerukeru's latest beau," Yuuta commented, correcting Toraishi's sequence of the rumored partner of his red-haired teammate. 

"What?! Ren was a part of it as well?!" Toraishi Izumi was very stunned by this bit of news, considering he was a roommate with Kitahara Ren… how did he not hear of this little tidbit of information until the rumors were completely blown over?! 

"Well… we were filming the mini-drama 'Brother Complex' before and hence need to travel together from one place to another, frequently. It certainly didn't help that some have a tendency to mix drama scenes into a real-life situation and start shipping us… in fan-fictions." Tengenji Kakeru shudders at the sheer idea of fan-fictions being present online about him and Kitahara Ren as a couple. That's downright disturbing for him to endure… so, when the rumor of him and Ugawa dating came along - he's completely immune to the rumor mill works by then. 

"Okay, now my turn!" Yuuta then eagerly called for Nayuki's attention as he stepped forth with his own gift set from SABON - the shower series starter kit. "Well… I'm not sure if you'd seen it around, but I have the gift set prepared since Christmas time." 

"Thank god, it's the shower set. I was afraid you would give me a skin-care set as you did for Tsukigami-kun." Nayuki commented as he heaved a sigh of relief. While he did chance upon it once but he wasn't very certain what was in it and as there were two different bags - he wasn't even sure which of them is supposed to be his birthday present since they were packed in the exact same way. 

"Haha… Nah, SABON is more body-care than skin-care. Anyway, I have another thing for you - it's from Itsuki-senpai." Yuuta then took a slim, flat package wrapped in a black and white stripe wrapping paper out from his bag and handed it over to his blond friend. 

"It feels like a book," Nayuki commented as he took the offered gift from his friend's hands as he starts inspecting it from all different angles first before even attempting to unwrap the gift. 

"Well… no point delaying the inevitable just tore the wrapper apart and reveal what's hidden underneath the wrapping paper." Kuga Shuu advised. 

The wrapping paper peels away to reveal a book entitled - 100 Edible & Healing Flowers by Margaret Roberts. 

“Interesting choice of recipe book… and in total English, did it ever occur to Ootori-senpai that Na-chan may not be skilled in the language of English?” Tsukigami Kaito raised his eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he commented. 

“Well… he probably figured Na-chan could get Kerukeru to translate the recipes for him when necessary.” Yuuta shrugged, when it comes down to Ootori Itsuki - it’s best to expect the unexpected. 

"True… I guess it is my turn now to present my gift then. Before I presented my gift though, I have something else for Na-chan too. A little token of appreciation from that elder brother of mine." Tsukigami said with a roll of his eyes as he handed Nayuki a gift card envelope from a well-known kitchenware store. 

“Okay, so kitchenware gift vouchers from Haru-nii. Interesting choice…” Yuuta mused aloud, this is probably the first time he had seen kitchenware exclusive gift voucher in-person. 

"Right, anyway… here's my gift to you, Na-chan." Tsukigami Kaito then handed the blond member of Stardust yet another slim and flat wrapped package, only this time the wrapping paper is in blue with white polka dots. The gift turns out to be yet another recipe book, the only difference lies in the recipe choices - while Ootori Itsuki's gift is a recipe book written in English and about edible flowers in general. Tsukigami's gift choice is a recipe book on Japanese Traditional Sweets - Wagashi and written in the language of Japanese. 

Last but not least, it is Kuga Shuu’s turn to present his gift to the blond member of Stardust. Yuuta slanted a look towards the stoic teen’s direction, and upon noting the hint of amusement lurking behind those eyes of Kuga sweat-dropped. Looks like, this is going to be another gag-gift coming from the stoic member of Stardust… Sure enough, the gift revealed to be an apron meant for kitchen use with the wording ‘Team Mom’ splashed across the center part of the apron. 

"Seriously… is there a need for the customization of the wording? It looks 'mom' enough with its floral design print scattered all over the apron…" Yuuta asks, as his mouth twitched uncontrollably over the girly design of the kitchen apron. 

"... Thank you, Kuga-kun. I think my sisters are more than capable to make a modification to it, so it would look presentable enough for me to use it as a mother's day gift later in May, this year." Nayuki smiled as he addressed the purple-haired teen on his team. 

“Hmm… so if Nayuki is the team mom, who’s the team dad?” Ugawa Akira glances around the members of Stardust as he asks. 

"...Kuga…"Every member responded at the same time, sans Kuga Shuu, himself. 

"I see…any ground basis for this specific saying?" Tatsumi could not help but pry. 

"He can shut Kerukeru and Kaicchin up with a flat stare?" Yuuta offered when it became apparent that no one is speaking. 

With the presents all unwrapped, they start clearing away the debris of the wrapping paper and clean up the private room they were using for their celebration of Nayuki's birthday. Nayuki, on the other hand, starts organizing the presents he had received from his fellow friends so he could fit them all nicely within 2 big carrier bags he had with him at present. 

The group of ten then filed out of the restaurant - Bow Wow House in an orderly manner, and then slowly made their way to the train station and traveled back to the school dorm in one big group. Thankfully, no members of the public had attempted to approach them for signatures or photos but they were still being ogled for quite some time. Of course, Yuuta's suggestion for them all to use a baseball cap to hide their hair from the public members' view is a piece of sound advice since it is because of their hair color being hidden away that resulted in the hesitation from the members of the public. 

Once back in the school dormitory, Nayuki promptly took a container of the cake slices out and start going around distributing them out leaving the last ten slices in the container intact and stored them away in the fridge until the coming Monday. 

“Yuuta-kun, I left the cake slices for the members of the Kao Council in the fridge. Please take them with you on Monday morning before heading off to school, you can drop them off with Ootori-senpai and get him to distribute on behalf of you when you see him.” Nayuki instructed, causing Yuuta to turn towards the blond in surprise. 

"How did you know I'm meeting him on Monday?" Yuuta asks, sounding surprised.

"Well…duh, you are either meeting him for lunch or you are meeting him for dinner. Either way, you would be dropping by the Kao Council building in-person. The two of you despite the busy schedules still maintain to have dates organized every week, and judging from your schedule for the next few days - it's going to be a routine of Mondays lunch-date."Nayuki deadpan in response. 

The next day, the 21st of Jan is a Sunday and since it isn't a school day. Yuuta allows himself for a little bit of a lie-in during the morning, the team workout session is scheduled to take place at 8.30am and will end at 9.30am. Schedule for the morning includes the team workout session, followed by a team breakfast session in the dorm's dining hall… and then they are meeting up with the members of Team Hiragi for a round of combined vocal training sessions in the student's lounge of the dorm. 

After the vocal training session, both teams will take lunch together in the dorm dining hall. Following lunch, it's free time for the rest of the members on both teams while Yuuta continues the rehearsal meeting with Tatsumi Rui to work on their duet performance for the open house event coming up in two weeks. The rehearsal session for the duet performance would be taking place in the student's lounge for the day, and it will run from 2pm to 3pm. 

The party event at 'MoonS' apartment would start at 7pm, but as part of the party organizing committee - Yuuta needs to reach the apartment early. Since the members of the Stardust have not quite decided upon on a present for Sekimura Mikado, it was decided that while Yuuta joins the rest of the party organizing committee at the apartment unit of 'MoonS' - the rest of them would go shopping for a shared gift for the bespectacled member of the pop band. 

Of course, before the members of Stardust head off for their shopping trip - they made sure to have Yuuta dropped off at the entrance to the apartment building owned by the Daikoku siblings - their bosses, in essence. 

“I’m not late, am I?” Yuuta asks when he was let into the apartment unit by Teramitsu Yuduki. 

"Nope, you're right on time. The Killer King are just early, they weren't even part of the party organizing team and is supposed to arrive later at 7pm with the rest of the party attendants." Momotaro Onzai responded with a shrug, as he busied himself with the mixing of fruit punches for the party. 

"I don't see Massu around, is he out?" Yuuta set his backpack down on the sofa couch as he helps to tidy away the messy DVD on the coffee table, to give it a neater look while he asks. 

“Yes, our leader went off to pick up the birthday cake. He says there’s no way he would trust Hikaru with the birthday cake collection.” Momotaro Onzai answered, ignoring Hikaru’s boisterous sound of protests coming from the other part of the living room space where the green-haired member is currently putting up the decoration for the birthday celebration party. 

"Okay… and where is Nomechin?" Yuuta asks yet again, after realizing that the macho member of 'MoonS' is nowhere around. 

“He’s downstairs at the KitaKore apartment unit, the prince called Tatsu earlier on saying that the light bulb to their bathroom has busted and neither of them knew how to change out the light bulbs.” Hikaru Osari responded then, finally falling silent from his earlier acts of protestation against Momo’s words about Massu not trusting him with anything. 

While it’s being stated that the party would begin officially at 7pm, most of the attendants arrived by 6.45pm. The 2-tier Mamirin themed birthday cake was the last to make an appearance, and when the leader of ‘Moons’ - Masunaga Kazuna reveal the cake in all its glory state. Sekimura Mikado’s smile was so bright that it nearly blind everyone present on site. Needless to say, Mikarin took a lot of photos with this custom birthday cake of his. 

“Na-chan, I want a photo of you together with Mikarin and the cake. It is supposed to be a co-joint birthday bash event, so it doesn’t make sense for you to not at least have a photo taken with the birthday cake - albeit, it isn’t exactly your style of the cake.” Yuuta told his blond friend as he took out his mobile device and switched on his camera mode. 

“Exactly, Na-chan! I thought something was missing since just now, we are missing our second birthday boy!” Hikaru Osari proclaimed, and then promptly dragged Nayuki over to where his bespectacled teammate was and told his teammate. 

“Mikachi, make sure to keep Na-chan next to you for the next few rounds of photo sessions.” Hikaru declared as he too, start snapping pictures away on his mobile. 

Since the cake is a 2-tier layer cake, Nayuki and Sekimura Mikado both get a chance to cut the cake with one of them cutting the top tier while the other cut the lower tier. While Yuuta is very enthusiastic about taking pictures of the others, he made sure to stay out of the frames himself. Because, really - the rest of them would likely update their social media accounts with today's party events. How on earth should he explain why Hoshitani attended the party but Ashu skips out on the party? When it's very much apparent that Ashu knew the members of 'MoonS' far longer than Hoshitani. 

Hence, Yuuta made sure to stay out of all the other people's pictures and just focus on taking pictures of the others. That way, he can update both the Instagram account of his personas using different photos combination to signify the fact that both his personas have been present for the event, only did not have any photos taken. 

During the party, Akane Fudo of Killer King is very enthusiastic in asking the members of Stardust about the performance facilities available at the Ayanagi Academy. Yuuta puts up a hand to halt Akane in his relentless questioning attempt as he asks a question of his own back in return. 

“Akane-chan, I’m quite certain the KitaKore duo are also part of the Ayanagi Academy cohort but why are you only focusing your questions on us and not them?” 

“Oh… because one can never trust the answers coming out from Ryuji, who knows what kind of things he would say…” Akane Fudo responded in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“...” Yuuta sweat-dropped when he noticed the figure of Korekuni Ryuji standing behind Akane Fudo with a devilish smirk and calculating gaze. 

“Ara, is that so…? Too bad then, I guess you get no cake for today.” Ryuji grinned as he took the plate of cake which was initially meant for Akane for himself instead. 

“EH?! What? Wait up, Ryuji! I retracted what I said about your words couldn’t be trusted, let me have the cake - please!” Akane Fudo hurried to scramble after the shorter member of the KitaKore duo as he pleaded his case and seek forgiveness from the 17-year-old, rather desperately. 

"Speaking of Ryuji-senpai, did he have some form of medical history condition that requires him to ingest a vast amount of sugar daily to function?" Just then, Kuga Shuu decides to make his presence known by speaking up. 

"...Yes, Ryu-chan - he has a condition known as low blood sugar… that's why he is always seen with a lollipop and when he isn't seen sucking on a lollipop - he's indulging in other sweet treats." Yuuta responded with a nod. 

"I see…" Kuga Shuu nodded before turning towards Nayuki and asks, "You knew about Ryuji-senpai's condition? Because I don't really see you yapping on his dietary habits…" 

"Sort of, I did ask him once before - and he is very open about his low blood sugar condition." Nayuki shrugged his response, as he eats his own generous portion of the cake. 

Glancing down at the generous serving size of the cake, Nayuki turns towards the rest of his teammates and said. "No more cakes for the next month to come. We have eaten quite a lot of cakes both yesterday and today." 

“...Does that means, we can’t accept any cakes from Tatsumi next month?” Tsukigami Kaito then voiced his doubt across to Nayuki. 

“Right, Tat-chan’s birthday is on the 13th of Feb… and Massu’s birthday is on the 23rd of Feb. For Massu is easy, we can just do a lunch gathering instead of holding a party. Massu isn't one with sweet tooth anyway, I'm sure he won't object to the idea of not having a birthday cake. At most, we buy him a cupcake just enough to feed himself if a cake is really deemed necessary by Hikarun for a birthday celebration. Tat-chan though, it's not quite realistic to do away with a cake - Sei-chan would complain if there are no cakes involved." Yuuta pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone to his blond friend. 

"I'll bake a sugar-free and gluten-free chocolate cake of 6" sizing for Tatsumi's birthday, next month then." Nayuki eventually relented, if he can't stop Inumine from ingesting more cakes to come - he would then have to limit the amount of cake by baking a smaller size cake for the occasion. 

“That’s a good idea.” Yuuta nodded in response. 

The gifts presentation segment was not as interesting as yesterday since the members of the 'B-Project' has no idea what to get Nayuki. Eventually, most of them went with shopping gift vouchers and they gave it together as a team. Only the KitaKore's duo birthday gift for Nayuki is somewhat interesting - it's a day pass to the Nissin Cup Noodles Museum in Yokohama dated for a Saturday during the Spring Break period. 

“Speaking of, I never get to ask just now… but what did you guys get for Mikarin, in the end?” Yuuta asks while they were on their way back to the school dorm following the end of the party event at the ‘MoonS’ apartment. 

“Tea Leaves gift set from TWG Tea Salon.” The four members look at one another in unison before shrugging and announced together. 

“...Same outlet?” Yuuta couldn’t help but clarify, zeroing in his gaze on the redhead. 

“Yes…” Tengenji sweat-dropped as he nodded his response. 

"I see… the salesgirl working there likely adores you because you bring her a lot of business these few days." Yuuta grinned in response, while the rest of the team sans Tengenji snorted aloud in response to Yuuta's comment. 

Private Chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta

Yuuta: [Attached 20180120_Line Brown Bear Cake. Jpg] [Attached 20180120_Hotpot Dinner. Jpg] [Attached 20180121_Mamirin Themed 2-Tier Cake. Jpg] [Attached 20180121_Nayuki with gifts. Jpg]

Hello, Itsuki-senpai~ <3333 I'm not sure if you have time to go through the Instagram account/Twitter Account of both my personas yet. If you did already, the pictures are slightly redundant but if you didn't - the above pictures are the highlights of the two days birthday celebration event. 

PS: Na-chan has kept some cakes for you and the other seniors, including the 2nd year members it seems. I’ll pass them to you tomorrow during our lunch date, do remember to share them with the rest, okay? <3333 

Itsuki: <3333 Why~~~ the birthday cake is so cute! XD Why was the cake design in bear? Was it perhaps that it reminded everyone of that smart bear who breaks the vase skit that took place during last summer that seals the design of the cake? XD I had so much fun laughing over that act then :D 

Yuuta: Nope, we left the design of the cake up to the baker's choice and somehow it came out as the Line mascot brown bear design. We do end up remembering the incident when Eicchin reveals the design of the cake though, and we had a good laugh over the memory. 

I think Sei-chan broke into a song about the poor bear when Eicchin inserted the candle holder into the nose part of the bear design cake though, and he sang the poor bear tune again when the cake was cut into slices… ^^;

PS: I could see Toraishi’s hands itching to slap Sei-chan half the night, it is only the knowledge that they were in the Bow Wow House for the birthday celebration event that keeps Toraishi’s urge to slap Sei-chan under control. 

Itsuki: I could imagine ʕ≧ᴥ≦´ʔ haha <3333 

PS: About the lunch-date tomorrow, where do you wish to have it? 

PPS: Today’s cooking class menu is Ham and Corn Risotto ^_^v and the photo is up on my Instagram. 

Yuuta: @(｡･o･)@ No Appetizer today? 

Itsuki: Erm… technically yes, the appetizer is the sweet potato bisque today ^^; but I forgot to take the photo so it’s not on Instagram. ʕ ·/ᴥ//· ʔ

Yuuta: Lol~ that's fine, if you ever made it next time - remember to take a photo of it. Speaking of, are you ever going to move on to the Asian menu or are you going to stick to the western menu? 

Itsuki: It depends, but next Sunday’s lesson menu apparently is going to be Yaki-Udon. ^_^

Yuuta: Right… coming back to tomorrow’s lunch venue, I’m thinking of the rooftop garden of the academic block. 

Itsuki: That works for me too :D So, I will see you tomorrow at noon over at the rooftop garden then. ^_^

PS: I think it's high time for you to head off to shower, Nayuki just buzzes me and tell me to remind you about it because you have your earpiece and music on. Hence he can't yell at you to go for your shower. What are you listening to anyway?

Yuuta: O_O Really? Oh shit, sorry ~ Itsuki-senpai, I’ve got to go. Love you~ <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji* *Hugging Face Emoji* Goodnight, and sweet dreams! <3333

PS: Listening to the new solo song demo - Ashu’s ‘All Right’, the recording is on Wed, the 24th of Jan afternoon. I’m trying to familiarize myself with it. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entire chapter dedicated to Nayuki’s birthday :D   
I hope everyone enjoys the chapter :D


	67. The Ayanagi Academy Open House Event, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it's mostly Kao Kai Centered...  
1\. Some significant improvement in Ootori's culinary skills ^^  
2\. S3 Kao Kai interactions  
3\. Sazanami and Fuyusawa have a talk...  
4\. Yuuta got the script of the comedy skits out...  
5\. Rumor Mill of Ayanagi XD

“Yuzu-chan, there’s no need to get cookies to go along with this afternoon tea-break session. Today’s Nayuki-kun’s legit birthday, so we can be sure to expect cakes coming our way.” Ootori Itsuki announced upon his entry into the Kao Council meeting room, on the morning of Monday - the 22nd of January, 2018.

"Oh~ there's cake?! Wonderful, any idea what flavor is the cake? So, I could better plan the tea menu for this afternoon." Yuzuriha beams in response, before inquiring further. 

"I heard it's a vegan-friendly chocolate cake, they ordered it from the Upper Crust Cake House it seems." Ootori Itsuki responded to Yuzuriha's inquiry before he turns his eyes upon the five 17-year-old teens who have just entered the meeting room and address them jovially. 

“Oh, Good morning to all of you too. Do join us for afternoon tea session today, there’s chocolate cake for everyone.” 

“Pardon, but is there a reason why we are invited to join the tea break session?” It was Fuyusawa Ryo that voiced the question across to the members of the present Kao Council, while Shiki and Irinatsu just look happy on the overall with the senior’s invitation. 

“What he meant is that all of you have to join us for our routine tea-break session today, because there’s cake for everyone to eat. Apparently, one of his boys has the birthday today and they have set aside a portion of the cake for us to share.” Akatsuki Kyoji sighed aloud as he elaborated on behalf of the goofy Ootori Itsuki and the already in tea-break mood Yuzuriha Christian Lion. 

"The cake is apparently vegan-friendly," Sazanami added as an afterthought when Fuyusawa appears to be on the verge of saying something, and with the end of his words - the aquamarine-haired teen forgoes the idea to speak up again. 

"See, Shiki~ I told you we get a share with the cake! After all, if they kept a slice each for Honjo and the Mishima cousins. It doesn't make sense for them to skip out on the seniors, and since we are now shadowing the seniors - it goes without saying that they would make sure the cake slices given out to the seniors are sufficient to share with us too." Irinatsu declared smugly. 

“Wait… Irinatsu-kun, you know about the cake?” Kasugano Shion inquired, looking at his roommate in puzzlement. 

"Well… I kind of spotted the container box with the cake slices in the fridge last night when I retrieve my chocolate bar from the dorm's residents use the kitchen area. And then, I saw Honjo and his roommate Mishima Haruka happily eating a slice of cake each and got curious. So, I kind of snoop around for a bit… and found out that the portion of the cake that was still sitting in the fridge undistributed is kept aside for the Kao Council. Seeing as it appears to be more than five slices in the container, naturally, I made the assumption that members of the Stardust included our share too." Irinatsu explains as he puffed out his chest proudly towards the end of his analytical speech. 

“Hah… I’m glad you had analytical skills, but perhaps it might be better for you to use that skill elsewhere as opposed to what you are doing now?” Chiaki Takafumi could not help but snub Irinatsu when he noted how smug and proud the dark-skin blond appears to be following the end of his analysis of the cake distribution topic. 

"Nice Tsukkomi there, Chiaki-kun." Ootori Itsuki grinned as he signaled a thumbs-up sign to the gray-haired teen. 

The mere mention of the term 'Tsukkomi' had Fuyusawa turn a shade of puce, in fact, anything that reminded him of his epic failure during the comedy night event would cause the aquamarine-haired teen to wish himself invisible. When Chiaki had chanced upon the videos of his comedy skit with Irinatsu online on MOTUBE, Fuyusawa has been worried his own failure comedy skit was also available. 

Thankfully, whoever uploaded the videos decides to skip out those parts of the event that wasn't quite funny and just uploaded the videos of the funniest skits or manzai performances. If not, Fuyusawa has no idea what he would do in response to that kind of scenario. The aquamarine-haired teen was later drawn out from his inner thoughts by the sound of Ootori Itsuki's voice, again. Looking up, Fuyusawa was greeted by the sight of his auburn-haired friend receiving a bento box from the purplish-white haired senior with a look of resignation. 

"Shiki-kun, good morning. Here's your lunch box for today." Ootori then took out a two-tier lunch box and handed the top tier to the auburn-haired teen. 

The top tier of the lunch box came equipped with a compartment for cutlery, while the bottom tier doesn't. Ootori had decided to let Shiki have the top tier because he isn't certain if the teen would skip lunch altogether by citing that no cutlery has been provided. 

“...Thank you.” Shiki Toma sweat-dropped as he accepted the offered bento box with grace, inwardly wondering whether this lunch supplying situation is going to sustain all the way until the seniors graduated from the school. 

“You’re welcome, and for your information - today’s menu is Ham and Corn Risotto.” Ootori Itsuki then said with a beaming smile, while Hiragi waited until Yuzuriha came back to the plane of living before calling today’s meeting in order. 

"Right, so for the first order of business - have the snack and bottled water suppliers for the goodie bags been confirmed?" Hiragi Tsubasa inquires, focusing his gaze upon Akatsuki and his elder sibling - Ootori. 

"I have shortlisted a few suppliers for the bottled water, but I need to wait for Akatsuki's side to confirm their snack supplier choice before finalizing. Since I need to know how much money the snacks would cost from the remaining budget to know for certain which supplier's quote is the best for us - this time around." Ootori answered, as he too, flicked his gaze towards his orange-haired teammate. 

"Okay… so regarding the healthy snack option, we have decided to go with vegan-friendly organic nuts. I will email you the price list and the quotation from the supplier shortly, so you would have a better idea of how much money is left in the budget for the open-house event." Akatsuki Kyoji then told Ootori Itsuki. 

"Good, in that case, I can likely finalize the bottled water supplier by the end of today," Ootori said, turning his attention back onto his younger brother - Hiragi Tsubasa. 

"That's good to know, and what's the current status of your back-dated paperwork?" Hiragi asks next, knowing full well that back-dated paperwork needs to be backlogged into the archives system before graduation comes around. 

"80% done, the balance 20% likely can be caught up by the end of this week." Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped as he responded to his younger brother's inquiry. 

"Kindly make sure that all the back-logged data is input into the system by end of this week, after all, we wouldn't want our successor to find themselves stuck in the situation whereby information is incomplete or can't be accessed by their part. Because, unlike me - they do not have backdoor access." Hiragi deadpan in response. 

At present, certain information which he requires but due to Ootori's procrastinating habits isn't accessible to him within the Kao Council archives - he would make a detour and use the management office archives instead. However, that is only possible because he has access pin-code to the management system… the same privilege would not be given to the members of the next Kao Council and therefore it is Ootori's responsibility to input everything he had not done so due to his procrastinating habits before their graduation. 

Ootori Itsuki excused himself around 11.55am to ready himself for his lunch date with his beau over at the rooftop garden, while the rest of the members on the present Kao Council gathered to take their lunch in the veranda of the Kao Council building. The 2nd year students, on the other hand, were back in classes to make up for the lessons they had missed during the first official school hour due to their reporting to the Kao Council earlier this morning. 

Ultimately, the five members of the class 2-MS ended up taking their lunch in the classroom as they catch up with the class contents they had missed using the copies of the class notes retrieved from their teacher just moments before the bell that signals for lunch sounded all over the academy grounds. Looking at Shiki and Fuyusawa who had lunch box of their own, saving them the hassle of having to head off to the cafeteria to buy food for themselves… Irinatsu and Kasugano start to consider the option of getting catered lunch in a self-prepared bento box as opposed to queuing up in the cafeteria for food. It does save them more time for work if they can avoid the hassle of queuing up every time lunch hours come around for them. 

“Ryo-chin, I know your lunch is prepared by the dorm caretaker. Does she charge you an extra fee for the lunch catering service?” Irinatsu asks out of curiosity, as he mulled over the possibility of getting his lunch catered as well. 

Seeing as the workload for the Kao Council is quite heavy, based on what they've observed over the past few weeks. And if these are the workload they would be dealing with in the coming school year, perhaps they should explore into the option of self-catering their lunch…or perhaps, Chiaki would be amicable to the idea of catering them lunch like how Nayuki did for the other members of Team Ootori? 

"No, I don't think so. Is there a reason why you are inquiring about this?" Fuyusawa asks back in return, blinking as he looks up from his own set of notes for the missed class earlier this morning. 

"Nothing, I'm just wondering…" Irinatsu commented, a look of consideration crossing his features as he carefully weighs his available options for future lunch. 

"So, Shiki… how's the risotto today?" Irinatsu inquires about 15 minutes later when Kasugano returns from the cafeteria with a few cream-filled bread rolls in his arms to serve as their lunch for the day. 

“It’s fine… passable standards and completely edible.” Shiki Toma responded, as he dutifully finished up the bento lunch before using a wet napkin to wipe clean the cutlery and placed them back into the cutlery compartment of the bento box. 

“Is there wine in the risotto?” Chiaki asks out of curiosity, he knew some versions of the ham and corn risotto is prepared with the use of white wine… but it’s obvious that they weren’t exactly of drinking age yet but he isn’t quite sure if it would have any effect on them if they ate anything with wine included in the preparation stage of the dish. 

"No, I think Ootori-senpai subbed it out with chicken broth because that's what it tastes like to me," Shiki answered with a casual shrug of his shoulder before refocusing his attention onto his own set of class notes. 

“I see… speaking of, Akatsuki-senpai is in high spirit today.” Kasugano suddenly commented.

Irinatsu blinked twice before catching on to Kasugano's underlying meaning and snorted aloud, "Of course, Akatsuki-senpai would be happy. Ootori-senpai was promised a long-term food tester in the form of our dearest Shiki, so Akatsuki-senpai needn't test out every single dish that comes from the kitchen of Ootori-senpai from now onward. Because really as much as Akatsuki-senpai is aware that Ootori-senpai's cooking won't kill him or poison him… there are just certain dishes that he doesn't quite enjoy eating. So, Shiki's presence literally saved him from the fate of eating things he doesn't quite like… for instance, the Parmesan chicken and rice from last week." 

"... You know, I still find it unbelievable that the two of you volunteer me as a long-term food tester for Ootori-senpai's cooking." Shiki Toma lamented in response, but he also knew if he weren't so lazy to queue for actual food - his two friends wouldn't go to such extreme ends to make sure he actually eat something else aside from energy bar during school hours. 

"Well… you only had yourselves to blame for it. Surviving on energy bars and cream-filled bread rolls every day isn't a good idea, and since you cannot be trusted to get food for yourself in a responsible manner. We would have to resort to some alternative measures to ensure you get the nutrients that you need, I thought of asking if Nayuki-kun would be open to the idea of catering your lunch for you… but when I think of his commitment to cater lunch for the entire team of Stardust and occasionally providing lunch to members of Team Hiragi… I thought it best to forgo the idea. I was asking Yuzuriha-senpai for advice one day, and he suggested to volunteer you to Ootori-senpai as his long-term food tester instead. That way, your lunch is pretty much secured for the term and it would last till the 2nd of April, on a technicality.” Irinatsu shrugged as he explained his reasoning for going to such extent to his auburn-haired friend who is currently lamenting about being a guinea-pig for the infamous weirdo senior of their school. 

“Irinatsu had me convinced and Akatsuki-senpai has assured me that eating Ootori-senpai’s food wouldn’t cause you any discomfit, since the senior’s cooking skills while mediocre at best, would not give you any food-poisoning scenarios.” Kasugano Shion responded when he detected Shiki’s eyes upon him for an explanation behind his support to Irinatsu ploy. 

Group Chat of Let’s Knock the Winter Boy off the Pedestal [Shiki, Irinatsu, Chiaki, Kasugano] 

Chiaki: Any idea when the seniors are going to announce our positions for the new school year? ( ⇀‸↼‶ )(//̀Д/́/)۶

Shiki: ^^; Judging from that emoticon… did Ryo unintentionally stress you out earlier on? 

Chiaki: He was asking if I had any idea when the next rotation of shadowing duties would take place… I had totally no legit response for him. So, I just keep my silence as we walked our way back from the school to the dorm. ε-( ´ ・｀)

Shiki: Ah… I see, well - I believe the seniors were going to make the official announcement following the end of the open house event. Now is a busy period after all, and they don't really have time to deal with Ryo's shit if he can't deal with the shock and ended up shutting down or literally blew a fuse. ^^;

Chiaki: Okay… so literally, another 2 weeks to go… (・_・;)

Irinatsu: Oh~ someone is stressed… shall we do another Manzai night? (ᵒ∀ᵒ˵)

Shiki: Irinatsu, did you get hooked on Manzai or something? XD You seems very eager to have another Manzai or rather comedy night ＼(^ o ^)／

Kasugano: Well… if Irina-chan is going to reappear, I wouldn’t mind XD (ʃƪ¬ ‿ ¬)

Irinatsu: Hmm… you enjoy the sight of me in a drag that much? (*>ω<*)

Chiaki: ( ╹x╹)

Shiki: Anyway, today's Monday… and we only had our first team-building comedy night event 9 days back… I highly doubt Ryo would agree to another comedy night event so soon. Either way, the comedy night event is most definitely here to stay, maybe we should do it on a once a month basis? 

Kasugano: Once a month sounds good to me. 

Chiaki: I suggest we draw lots for the role of 'boke' each time, and we can try out different combinations too - that way Ryo might not be too against the idea of attending the event. 

PS: Can we keep the Shiki's polyclinic series and Irina-chan series? Those two skits seem to be the most popular among audiences :P 

Shiki: How did you know? O_O

Chiaki: [Insert MOTUBE link to video - Hospital skit_Comedy Night_20180113] & [MOTUBE link to video - Desert Island skit_Comedy Night_20180113] 

PS: Look at the comments section, and the number of likes generated. My sister saw the video and send me the link, she had a good time laughing at my disheveled image it seems. =_=;

Group Chat of Kao Council [2017/2018]

Ootori: Guys - so, when are we going to make the announcement of the appointments of our respective successors'? We are going ahead with my plan - right? 

Hiragi: Yes, we are going ahead with the plan to name Chiaki as Vice-Head to the new Kao Council. I was thinking to have the official announcement after the open-house event, but maybe we can speak to them in private sometime soon? So, they will be better prepared when the official announcement came on during the morning assembly on that fateful day. 

Ootori: Well… I think most of them already knew what to expect, so it’s only the winter boy… 

Sazanami: ε-( ´ ・｀) I’ll sit him down tomorrow to ease him into the idea during lunch… 

Hiragi: Noted. You can have the use of the veranda then, the rest of us would just shift our dining area to the meeting room instead. 

Yuzuriha: Good luck, Sazanami-kun. You’ll need it. (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b

Ootori: Yes, Good luck…Ю ●＼(-ᴥ-＼ʋ)

Since the brown-haired member of the present Kao Council had told his fellow team members that he would sit Fuyusawa down during lunch to ease the teen into the idea, Sazanami Sakuya halted the aquamarine-haired teen following the end of the morning meeting of the Kao Council. 

“Fuyusawa-kun, please join me for lunch this afternoon at the veranda of the Kao Council building.” Sazanami started, while the rest of his friends shifted their attention away from him and busied themselves with something else. 

Ootori Itsuki busied himself with the task of bestowing yet another lunch box to the auburn-haired teen. “Today’s bento menu is Honey Glazed Beef Meatballs with Steam Rice.” 

“Oh… new menu?” Shiki blinked as he took the offered bento from the senior with purplish-white hair. 

"Nah… not really, I just modified a bit on the sauce used. Last time I did soy-glazed meatballs, I thought I could give honey glazed meatballs a try this time." Ootori smiles as he explained, the meatballs dish were, after all, his specialty and thus he is more confident to modify the recipe on his own without his mother's supervision by the side. As for the steam rice, that is an even easier job - just follow the preparation procedure and then use the rice-cooker for the actual cooking. That way, he wouldn't have to keep an eye out on the stove… to ensure the rice wouldn't get burnt while he's busy with something else. 

“So, do you have any idea why Sazanami-senpai invited you to join him for lunch?” On the way to the academic block of the high school division for their next lesson, Chiaki Takafumi asks his childhood friend - Fuyusawa Ryo, out of curiosity. 

“No, but I guess I would find out when I join Sazanami-senpai for lunch later.” Fuyusawa Ryo responded as they entered the classroom of the class 2-MS, on the 3rd floor of the academic block building. 

Hoshitani Yuuta was sitting down for lunch with his fellow teammates over at the outdoor seating area of the school’s cafeteria when he suddenly commented. “It looks like Itsuki-senpai has finally started to experiment around with the recipes, putting that cookbook of his to use for the first time since he received it from his mother.” 

“Hmm…?” Nayuki blinked shifting inquiring eyes upon his friend and roommate, only to have his friend showing him the latest Instagram post on the account of Ootori Itsuki featuring his bento image for the day. 

"Well… it's good that he had started to play around with the recipes, which means he can now have more variations for his home-made lunch menu." Nayuki smiled in response, feeling oddly proud for some reason. 

"...Is there a reason why you look so proud, Na-chan? Based on what I'd known, Ootori-senpai's culinary skills were taught to him by his mother and the school's home-economics instructor of the middle-school division. You didn't play any part in his progress, so I really don't see the need for you to feel proud… unless there is something about his progress in the culinary aspects that I'd missed out upon?" Tsukigami Kaito then said, snapping Nayuki back to the reality with his comments.

"Right… well, sometimes Ootori-senpai would buzz me up with a message to inquire about tips to marinate meat ingredients… while I don't really have the time to go through with him the procedures, I would send him links to the videos online that taught such knowledge. And well, I kind of also encourage him to play around with the recipe for a bit using the cookbook provided to him by his mother. I had also provided him websites links to other easy recipes so he could access them in his free time to experiment around in his kitchen during his free time." Nayuki responded to Tsukigami's comments with a beaming smile playing on his lips. 

While the members of the Stardust speaks about the progress of Ootori’s culinary skills, Fuyusawa Ryo was on his way over to the Kao Council building to meet up with Sazanami Sakuya, the brown-haired member of the present Kao Council for lunch. 

“Fuyusawa-kun, nice to see that you’re on time. Do you need help with the heating up of your lunch?” Sazanami greeted when he approached the veranda of the Kao Council building where he sighed the aquamarine-haired teen waiting for his arrival with a lunch box in hand. 

“It’s fine, my lunch box came equipped with the insulated thermal function so there isn’t a need for the food to be reheat since they are still warm enough to eat.” Fuyusawa Ryo responded, waving off Sazanami’s offer easily enough.

Sazanami Sakuya nodded before gesturing to the veranda seating area and turns towards the aquamarine-haired teen as he said. "Fuyusawa-kun, do take a seat. I know you must be curious about the reason why I'd invited you to join me for lunch today, but there's no need for us to rush headlong into the conversation. We can have the conversation after we finished our food, I wouldn't wish to have you ended up eating a cold lunch because you were too focused on the flow of our conversation." 

Although, Fuyusawa was quite intrigued by the reason behind the brown-haired senior's invitation for lunch… he also knew the senior has made a valid point. The veranda while roofed is still a partially open-air area and considering it is winter - food will get cold easily. Hence, it does make sense for them to finish up the food before any discussion or conversation were to take place.

Thus, the next few minutes observed the brown-haired secretary of the Kao Council dining with the aquamarine-haired teen peacefully in the veranda of the Kao Council building in silence. Once the food in their respective lunch box disappeared completely from sight, and paper napkins were seen being used to clean up the used cutlery before they were replaced into the original compartment of their bento box or cutlery holder - it also signaled an end to the peaceful lunch session. 

"Fuyusawa-kun, the reason why I invited you to join me for lunch today is to formally inform you that after several rounds of internal discussion - we had a consensus among us that we would be appointing the positions for the new Kao Council at our discretion. That being said, it has been decided that we would be appointing you as the new secretary for the Kao Council following my graduation from the Ayanagi Academy." Sazanami Sakuya said, keeping his tone even as he observed the reaction of the aquamarine-haired teen carefully and intently so he could get a better read into the thoughts of the teen seated opposite to him on the round table placed in the veranda. 

“...” Fuyusawa was silent for a few minutes as he took a deep breath to calm his displeasure over the news, only opening his mouth to speak and ask his question when he deems himself calm enough. “Sazanami-senpai, with all due respect, may I inquires what exactly brought on your team’s decision to appoint our positions for the new Kao Council, instead of leaving them up to our own decisions? I’m quite certain this isn’t part of the arrangement when we were first summoned into the office of the Kao Council, last November.” 

"Fuyusawa-kun, pardon me for being brutally honest with you. It is essentially your own attitude that has us arriving at this conclusion, do you know Hiragi actually made it a point to have me considered my nominated candidate three times before accepting it as it is to have you on the new council? Coming back to your attitude issue, are you aware you have a very undesirable attitude problem when it comes down to the need to interact and communicate with people?" Sazanami thought since he had already brought up the subject for discussion - he might as well rip the band-aid off altogether. Thus, the brown-haired member of the present Kao Council decides to address his successor's candidate attitude problem by conducting an in-depth discussion with the aquamarine-haired teen. 

"...Sort of, Chiaki has informed me a couple of times before that I have a snobby disposition that annoys people a great deal." Fuyusawa Ryo admitted somewhat grudgingly, albeit a part of him wanted to argue that his past track record of serving as the president to the student's council in the middle-school division should prove his capability to handle the role of the Vice-Head for the new Kao Council. 

"Right, so you do know your characteristics flaw. Now, I have to say while you do qualify for the role of the Vice-Head when it comes down to skill-wise, that is not all we were looking for in the Vice-Head of the new Kao Council. For the role of the Vice-Head, we need someone skilled in dealing with both the administrative bureau and also good in social-interpersonal skills. With Shiki focusing more of his energy in the back-end part of the duties that come with the responsibility of being a member of the Kao Council, the Vice-Head would deal with more of the duties in relations to the general student body. We need someone who can communicate with the students without making them feel offended at all times, which we don't think you're quite equipped to handle. However, we cannot discount your experience in the administrative areas - as such, we believe the role of the secretary would suits you well during the period of your appointment as a fellow member of the Kao Council." Sazanami told the teen with aquamarine-hair and eyes in a placating tone of voice. 

"I see… may I be excused for the rest of the afternoon? I believe I need some time to sort through my torrential thoughts and get them into some kind of order." Fuyusawa Ryo managed to keep a calm disposition throughout the conversation with Sazanami Sakuya before he finally put in a request to excuse himself for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't think he could work if he were to join the rest of his friends for the afternoon duties at the Kao Council at the present point in time and if he were to keep himself from lashing out at his friends… the best option for him now is to get away for a bit of time. 

"You may excuse yourself for the rest of the afternoon if you think that would help to get your thoughts into order." Sazanami Sakuya nodded in response since the aquamarine-haired teen was his successor candidate. There isn't a need to go through Hiragi about Fuyusawa's decision to take the afternoon off, Sazanami was in the position to approve of Fuyusawa's request himself.

Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response and muttered a short word of 'thanks' before gathering up his lunchbox and left the veranda. Thankfully, he had stored his school bag in the storage lockers assigned for his use in one of the school's designated lockers area - saving him the hassle of having to head back to his classroom to retrieve his bag. In his eagerness to get away from the school, the aquamarine-haired teen had somehow forgot to send a message to his fellow friends that he's taking a leave of absence for the afternoon and thus it goes without saying, that his absence was noted by his friends when they arrived at the Kao Council building to report for the afternoon shadowing duties. 

"Chiaki-kun, are you alright?" Ootori Itsuki asks that afternoon when he noticed the dazed-like look in the eyes of the gray-haired teen who is supposed to be helping him draft out the order form for the bottled water to the supplier - Suntory group. 

“I apologized, I got distracted for a minute.” Chiaki Takafumi responded, upon coming back to his senses following the prompt from the purplish-white haired senior. 

“Well, I guess it is quite clear that you are distracted. The question now is what causes your distraction though…?” Ootori Itsuki crossed his legs as he turns his swiveling office chair around to face his gray-haired successor candidate who is working with the spare laptop placed across the lap while seated on his office couch. 

“I’m just wondering why Ryo suddenly decides to take the afternoon off…” Chiaki Takafumi sighed as he responded to Ootori’s inquiry. 

“Ah… Sazanami-kun has taken it upon himself to enlighten Fuyusawa on his future role with the Kao Council, so I guess, Fuyusawa might have opted to take the afternoon off to sort out his thoughts? After all, for someone as confident as Fuyusawa… the fact that he was made the secretary as opposed to the Vice-Head for the new Kao Council must have been quite shocking to his mind - no?” Ootori Itsuki then told his successor with a shrug, before he turns his attention back to his remaining portion of the overdue paperwork and left the gray-haired teen alone to think. 

Of course, just thinking would have made Chiaki even more restless - so he decides to share the news with his fellow friends on the chat group instead. 

Group Chat ‘Let’s Knock the Winter Boy off the Pedestal’ [Chiaki, Shiki, Irinatsu, Kasugano]

Chiaki: (´⊙ω⊙` )ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ Guys! I found out the reason why Ryo is MIA this afternoon after lunch with Sazanami-senpai!

Irinatsu: @(。 ・。・)@ Oh?! Really? Why is Ryo missing from the Kao Council this afternoon then?

Shiki: O_O You knew the reason? How did you know?

Kasugano: Indeed, how did you know of the reason behind Ryo’s MIA status?

Chiaki: Ootori-senpai told me just now that Sazanami-senpai announced the news that Ryo is not going to get the Vice-Head position over lunch earlier. >_<

Shiki: Σ（＠▽＠；WTF?! 

Irinatsu: O_o How did Ryo-chin react to that?!

Kasugano: Σ(ﾟﾛﾟ) So suddenly? I thought they were going to announce it only after the open-house event?

Chiaki: ╮ (. ❛ ❛ _.) ╭ 

Shiki:… (¬ -̮ ¬) Apparently, Hiragi-senpai asks Sazanami-senpai to ease Ryo into the idea, because they don’t want him to freak out if the information didn’t reach him before it hits the school press. They are announcing it to the entire school during the morning assembly the week after the open-house event. 

Kasugano: Oh… so they didn’t want R…I mean Fuyusawa to hear of it for the first time during a public morning assembly announcement and thus decides to clue him on it earlier, as an attempt to soften the blow on his ego? (◔ д◔)

Irinatsu: Were you going to type Ryo just now, Kasugano? Don’t think I didn’t notice the ‘R’ that weren’t erased off from your response above. (・∀・｀；)

Kasugano: (;・・;) Well, you caught me… the spelling for his first name is shorter and faster to type, but then I didn't want you guys to think I'm suddenly chummy enough to address him by his first name so I decided to go back to his family name. Are you satisfied now? Irina-chan? =_=

Chiaki: Guys, you are going off-topic here. Speaking of, Shiki - how did you know the details? Don’t tell me you went and ask Hiragi-senpai about it? (◎_◎;)

Shiki: Yes, I went and ask Hiragi-senpai about it… of course, I did, he noticed me typing away on my phone as inquires my reason for doing so. Speaking of, didn't the other seniors realized what we are doing with the phone out? (C_C)

Chiaki: I think Ootori-senpai noticed, but he didn't point it out… but considering this is Ootori-senpai, it figures he would turn a blind eye on what I'm doing as long as I delivered the desired outcome at the end of the day. ╮(╯ ∀ ╰)╭

Irinatsu: Same here… Yuzuriha-senpai isn't exactly the serious type, and words have it that both him and Ootori-senpai are two peas in a pod. Only, he didn't share the same 'zero-fucks' attitude when it comes down to the school's image and rules in place. So, Yuzuriha-senpai likely already knew what we are doing… I bet he's chatting with Ootori-senpai on his own mobile device as we conversed here. ╮(╯∀╰)╭

PS: I'm more surprised that Akatsuki-senpai didn't blow a fuse over Kasugano chatting with us on the phone. :P

Kasugano: Actually, I seized the opportunity to reply to the chat group messages while visiting the washroom facility. I’m sitting on the toilet bowl as I typed, right now. (￣▽￣)

PS: Chiaki-kun, if you are that worried about Fuyusawa’s state of mind - I’m sure you can message him yourself to inquire. Ootori-senpai certainly wouldn’t mind, I bet he did skive off in his work far too often and would likely turn a blind eye on your actions if you were to do the same. 

Chiaki: Good idea, I’ll do just that. Thanks, Kasugano. 

Kasugano: You're welcome, just tell him to stop stalking me. It's creepy that I always end up encountering him outside the shower stalls. U●ｪ●U

Chiaki: Nonsense! I’m sure it’s just a coincidence… Ryo isn’t interested in dating or romance at the present point of time. Except for that first time you encountered him in the shower area of the common bathroom was an act of deliberation on his part to ambush you, the rest of it are just coincidences. That much, I can vouch for. 

PS: As for the rumors if any… just ignore them and they will pass. At least, there isn't anyone claiming the two of you are involved in a relationship, etc, they are just saying Ryo might be stalking you. 

Shiki: Indeed… I think the juniors have it a bit worse… Tengenji-kun of Stardust has been the main focus of those ‘shipping’ rumors for months now. The recent tale is that he’s dating Ugawa of Team Hiragi? 

Irinatsu: LMAO~ I recall that tale! Someone took a photo of those two dining together in the school cafeteria not arguing for once, and it got posted onto the student’s forum with the heading ‘Are they dating?!’ and went viral right after. XD 

PS: I think Ryuji is secretly starting a shipping pool about the students of Ayanagi though, especially for those that live in the dorm. I believe he is having fun cracking it up, now that OtoHoshi is a 'thing' XD 

Kasugano: Wait… Ryuji as in the KitaKore - Ryuji? O_O 

Irinatsu: Yep! ＼(^ o ^)／

Chiaki Takafumi missed out on the ‘shipping’ pool part of the chat as he is busy composing a private message to his childhood friend - Fuyusawa Ryo. Whereas, Shiki Toma’s attention has been diverted to a new task Hiragi Tsubasa had assigned him to work upon. 

Private Chat between Chiaki Takafumi and Fuyusawa Ryo

Takafumi: Ryo, where are you? Why didn’t you tell us you are taking the afternoon off? (´･_･`)

Ryo: … Apologies, I seemed to have neglected to drop a message to you guys that I would be taking the afternoon off. Right now, I'm people-watching in one of the cafes near Kanda district while doing some self-reflection. 

Takafumi: I see… well, just don’t stay out too late. I’ll see you later back at the dorm. 

Finally, with that - Chiaki Takafumi stashed his mobile device away as he refocuses his attention back onto the work he was supposed to be doing. 

"So, what did Ryo say to you just now?" Shiki asks when they were dismissed from the Kao Council building to leave for the day. Shiki had dropped by the office of Ootori Itsuki to return the lunch box the senior had provided for him earlier on in the day and left together with Chiaki in tow. 

“Oh… he apologized for not having informed us about his leave of absence this afternoon, and then he says he’s doing some self-reflection in a cafe over at the Kanda district of Tokyo, and that he’s people-watching?” Chiaki Takafumi repeated the response he had gotten from his childhood friend before admitting that he had trouble linking the image of his friend with the activity of people-watching if he were, to be honest. 

“...Somehow, I had trouble envisioning the scene of Fuyusawa spending the time people-watching out of the window of a random cafe.” Kasugano Shion commented after a moment of silence. 

“Well… at least he has the brain to know not to go sea-watching in this kind of weather.” Irinatsu concluded, before hastening his steps eager to get away from the chilling weather. 

"Ryo might have been a snob in general, but he isn't an idiot - so, of course, he knew not to do self-reflection on the beach or in a public park when the weather is chilling." Chiaki Takafumi deadpan in response to Irinatsu's words. 

In the meantime, Hoshitani Yuuta is madly typing away on the laptop he had borrowed from his teammate - Tsukigami Kaito because he finds it hard to work on the comedic script on the IPAD. Initially, he was only going to whip out three comedy scripts basing on scenario 1 - Hospital ward, scenario 2 - restaurant, scenario 3 - fortune-telling… but a new idea came to him last night that they could technically do a parody comedic skit on the fairy tales. 

So, the green-eyed cheerful teen is now madly working on the new comedic skit script. For the other three, he is only doing modification on a ready script that came from Yuzuriha-senpai's comedy script file, so he could easily edit those on his IPAD. The new idea though is something Yuuta came up with before bed last night, so there isn't a ready script available and the teen has to create it from scratch. Thus, for that purpose alone - an IPAD isn't good enough, he needs an actual laptop for it. Since Tengenji Kakeru is out for the afternoon - and he didn't want to disturb the KitaKore duo… the green-eyed teen decides to inconvenience his navy-haired teammate instead. 

The comedy script for the parody of the fairy-tale was only completed an hour after dinner at 7pm, and the bubbly teen wasted no time in uploading all the four skits scripts into the chat group of the Star-Team. 

Group Chat of Star-Team [2017/2018]

Yuuta: Apology for the late deliverance of the scripts. Please refer to the below word.doc file for specifics.  
[Attached 20180124_Comedy 01_Hospital Ward.DOC]  
[Attached 20180124_Comedy 02_Restaurant.DOC]  
[Attached 20180124_Comedy 03_Fortune Telling.DOC]  
[Attached 20180124_Comedy 04_Fairy Tale Parody.DOC] 

PS: Let me know which is more preferable, and then we can start the roles assignment. 

Tat-chan: Thank you for your hard work. We will wisely consider them all before coming back to you with our response. ^_^ 

Tatsumi Rui then downloaded the attached word file onto his android tablet for easier perusal, it is probably a good thing that he had the same messenger app installed on both his mobile device and his android tablet. His roommate and childhood friend - Sawatari Eigo, is currently off at the common bathroom for a shower. 

Having nothing better to do, Tatsumi decides to start reading up the different comedy scripts that Hoshitani Yuuta had modified for their own use. While he admitted the first three skits were funny and silly in their own way, it wasn't quite attractive enough for him - it was the fairy tale parody that caught his attention and interest in the end. Albeit, that particular skit would require at least 2 casts to cross-dress as a princess - but dressing up as a princess is nothing he hasn't done before. So, he supposed that is easier to stomach than having to act like an old man or old lady… in his opinion. Either way, he decides a team meeting needs to be called to discuss the comedy skit performance in detail. 

Yuuta, upon finished sending off the skit script into the group chat using the web version of the messenger app via the laptop of Tsukigami Kaito heaved a sigh of relief before thanking his teammate for the assistance. 

"You're welcome… aren't you going to consider bringing your laptop into the dorm though? It's kind of inconvenient to always have to resort to borrowing laptops from the rest of us when you see the need to access a laptop, isn't it?" Tsukigami Kaito asks before Yuuta could exit his room, Kuga is nowhere around since the stoic teen is once again busy modeling somewhere for another brand of clothing line for the season. 

"Fair point, I'll think it over. Maybe next year, I'll start bringing it into the dorm… for now, let's just leave it as it is. Besides, I'll need to clean up the laptop for a bit if I were to consider bringing it in for the next school year. At present, there's too much Thrive related stuff on the desktop… and if it proves too much of a hassle to clean it up - I might buy a new laptop for my Hoshitani persona usage instead." Yuuta paused for a minute to mull things over before shrugging his response. 

Upstairs on the 3rd floor of the school dormitory building, in the room that was shared between Chiaki Takafumi and Fuyusawa Ryo. An awkward silence hung in the air for some time before Chiaki finally had it with the uncomfortable silence, and decides to speak up. 

“Ryo… what are you doing?” Chiaki started, albeit his initial idea was to ask why his friend is staring at him in such a creepy manner. 

“I’m thinking, of course.” Fuyusawa Ryo responded in a monotonous voice, as he continues to look at his childhood friend in an assessing manner. 

“...Are you planning to murder me in my sleep?” Chiaki rolls his eyes in exasperation and asks in response. 

“No, I’m not planning to murder you in your sleep. It wouldn’t do me any good by murdering you either, besides - it’s not as if I would be given the position of the Head or Vice-Head with you and Shiki out of the picture. Sazanami-senpai told me quite brutally today that I only had my own attitude problem to blame for not being considered for the position of the leading figures in the Kao Council.” Fuyusawa Ryo responded, his tone still sounded flat and monotone to Chiaki’s ears. 

“Okay… and?” Chiaki prompted, knowing full well that there is still a second half to his friend’s words. 

"Right… so after spending an entire afternoon doing some self-reflection, I had come to realize that Sazanami-senpai was right. I had zero interpersonal skills to say… and that was why I nearly caused the CCA groups representative to riot back in our middle-school days during the time I was appointed as the vice-president. The only reason why nothing happens when I was named president for the student council was due to your presence… you were the one that filters in between me and the rest of the school's population." Fuyusawa confessed, as he finally shifted his penetrating eyes away from the figure of his childhood friend and fixated them on something else in the room since his return to the dorm. 

“...Was that what all that staring from you with the focus being on me, about? You were doing self-reflection while taking a walk down the memory lane?” Chiaki felt his mouth twitching uncontrollably as he asks. 

“Yes, in an essence.” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response. 

“Ryo, do me a favor. Don’t do that next time, being subjected to your unwavering stare can be kind of creepy. Did you do the same thing with Kasugano recently?” Chiaki suddenly thought to ask, recalling the pink-haired teen request over the group chat. 

"Maybe…?" Fuyusawa Ryo furrowed his brows as he tried to recall if he had done anything similar to Kasugano Shion, but seeing as he can't really recall he decides to settle for an in-between response. 

"...Well, don't do that. Do you know rumors have it that you're stalking Kasugano around?" Chiaki sighed aloud as he told his childhood friend, in a tone of exasperation. 

“What the…?!” Fuyusawa Ryo blinked at his friend in disbelief, inwardly wondering just how on earth did the rumor comes about?! 

"Ryo, Ayanagi Academy's rumor mill works bizarrely… now it's only stalking, but if you suddenly decide to change the way you address Kasugano. The rumor is going to change its wave, so please, even if you decide to do us all a favor and start changing the way you interact with people - don't start with Kasugano. The last thing he needs now is being rumored to be wooed by you or something, trust me - Kasugano will freak out if the rumor decides to go in that particular direction." Chiaki Takafumi then turns towards his childhood friend with a solemn expression on his face, as he addressed the issue with his aquamarine-haired friend. 

"..." Fuyusawa Ryo was speechless, while he knew there is a rumor mill active in the school and dorm but he didn't really envision himself to be featured in one of these circulating rumors before. However, what surprises him more is how much attention his childhood friend paid to these unfounded rumors. Isn't Chiaki supposed to be against anything that sounds nonsensical? 

“To answer your unasked question, Ryo - while I do find these rumors bordering on the line of nonsensical at times. They are a good source of comic relief at times, and hence I made sure to keep an ear open for the rumor mill activity at all times.” Chiaki smirked in response before he turns on his heels to exit the dorm room he shared with Fuyusawa Ryo and head off for the shower. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter complete, and it's time to go for my shower session XD 
> 
> Not much OtoHoshi in this chapter, it’s mostly Kao Kai centered… ^^; but I still hope everyone enjoyed the chapter regardless. 
> 
> PS: Apology on the chapter title, I can't think of anything fitting enough that I decide to just use the open-house event… when it's apparent that I only have a few lines in the chapter that ties into the event itself ^^


	68. The Winter Boy & his robot-themed emoticons debut in chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter - it's a lump of a lot of things.   
1\. Stardust released the CD of 'Seishun Countdown'   
2\. A flashback given for Fuyusawa's afternoon leave of absence on 23rd Jan, explaining how he ended up in a cafe.  
3\. New OCs appears, and they are related to Fudo Akane of KK  
4\. Fuyusawa and Kasugano had their first chat over the messenger app, and Fuyusawa's first usage of emoticons. 
> 
> PS: I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter like the others :D

“Chiaki-kun, can I trouble you to drop this off today’s lunch for Shiki? I heard he overslept this morning and is going to report straight to the classroom instead of coming by the Kao Council building?” Ootori Itsuki called out for his successor’s attention on the morning of Thursday, 25th of January 2018. 

“...Sure.” Chiaki Takafumi nodded in response as he took the offered bento box from the purplish-white haired senior, before turning on his heels to leave the meeting room of the Kao Council. 

"Shiki-kun overslept today?" Yuzuriha Christian Lion blinked in bewilderment before he turns inquiring eyes upon his 'oddball' friend - Ootori Itsuki and asks. "How did you know he'd overslept today?" 

“Well…erm, Yuuta-kun saw him dashing out of the dormitory building muttering about oversleeping and being late about 25 minutes ago.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he commented. 

“Oh… and the first thing Hoshitani-kun did was to message you about it?” Akatsuki Kyoji raised an eyebrow skeptically as he inquires. 

“Nah… we were in the middle of our morning routine chat when that particular scene happens; I think Yuuta-kun forgot for a minute what he was about to say and just ended up typing what he saw unfolding in front of his eyes into our chat." Ootori Itsuki responded with a grin. 

“The topic of your conversation with your beau this morning aside. I am more curious about your lunch menu for today." Yuzuriha then changes the subject of conversation towards the lunch menu Ootori has prepared for both Shiki Toma, and himself for the day. 

“Actually, I'll be frank with you. I woke up late this morning, so there really isn't a lot of time to prepare lunch. Hence, I decide to use the search engine to Google up some quick fix for lunch… and since I still had some steam rice leftover from the night before. I decided to do fried rice using the ingredients I had in my fridge, which literally translated to eggs and ham.” Ootori Itsuki responded with a shrug. 

The reason why Ootori Itsuki had ended up waking up late this morning, was because he was too busy tossing and turning last night when it comes for the time to sleep. Even when it became apparent that his beau had dozed off amid their nightly routine chat, he still finds himself unable to sleep due to underlying excitement - he suspects. Anyway, Ootori ended up spending half the night wondering just what exactly would be the free gift that comes attached with the purchase of the CD of ‘Seishun Countdown’. While the purplish-white haired senior isn’t certain of the time he finally went to bed last night, he’s quite certain that he slept through his first alarm and only woken when his second alarm starts blaring. As such, he didn’t have a lot of time to think up what kind of lunch menu combination he can try out for this afternoon. 

Still, even when Ootori woke up slightly later than expected - he still woke earlier than a certain auburn-haired teen by the name of Shiki Toma. Seeing as he obviously still had enough time to go through a quick morning routine sans the morning shower… and then whip up a quick toast spread with jam for breakfast while he Google up some quick lunch that he could whip up with his limited culinary skills at hand in just under 15 minutes. 

Eventually, Ootori decided upon making fried rice for lunch since the entire amount of time needed from the prep work to the actual cooking only requires 10 minutes. And since he still had some steam rice leftover from the 23rd of Jan, approximately 2 days back that he had stored away in his fridge and also some ham slices left from his previous try of the dish ‘Ham and Corn Risotto’ … the 18-year-old teen decides to make full use of these ready ingredients. 

Fried rice is one of the dishes Ootori Itsuki already knew how to prepare before even attending his mother's cooking lessons because it is the easiest dish listed in the recipe book provided to the students attending the home economics class from day one of their studies. Thus, Ootori often uses 'Fried Rice' as one of his home economics practical exams back in his middle-school days. Other dishes that Ootori had a tendency to prepare for his home economics exams include the Tuna/Sardine Sandwich, and Udon Noodle Soup with Miso. 

"Okay… so, today's a return to the basic style of the menu." Hiragi commented with a nod, fried rice is something he could do as well. So long, the ingredients are all precooked and left in the fridge overnight - all he needs is a frying pan with a dash of olive oil and then put all the ingredients into the frying pan in order starting with the rice. 

"Oh, by the way, Tsubasa… I'm picking up my arrived order of the 'Seishun Countdown' CD today from Tsutaya, so I would need to leave by 5pm this evening. I'll make sure to finish as much paperwork as I could before I leave office though, I'm down to the last stack of them anyway." Ootori then said, directing his words to the bespectacled head figure of the present Kao Council.

“I don’t really care how you do it, so long you complete them by the end of tomorrow - I’ll be satisfied enough.” Hiragi Tsubasa fought the urge to roll his eyes at his elder sibling words, as he deadpans in response. 

Shortly after Ootori Itsuki left for his own office to finish up whatever paperwork he could, and Sazanami has left for the morning classes of 3-MS on behalf of the rest of the members of the Kao Council. Akatsuki Kyoji set his mobile device down on the meeting table, and let out a half-groan as he face-palmed in response. 

“... I can’t believe I forgot the 3rd singles CD of ‘Seishun Countdown’ by Stardust is being released to the public today, no wonder my entire Twitter feeds is full of the re-tweets of that guerrilla performance those boys did during the last Ayanagi Festival.” 

"I think I'm personally more amazed by the fact that you actually knew the song title of their performance, Akatsuki-kun." Yuzuriha then commented as he turns to regard his orange-haired teammate in shock. 

“...It’s kind of hard to not know of the title to the song when you have a devoted fan of those boys as a fellow student, so much so that sometimes I actually wish they had the insight to create another chat group among themselves to talk about these things.” Akatsuki Kyoji shakes his head as he responded to his green-haired friend’s comment. 

"Wait, you mean you are still in the group chat of Team Akatsuki?" Sazanami slowly turns disbelieving eyes upon his orange-haired friend and repeated somewhat in a disbelieving tone of voice. 

“Huh? You mean you aren’t in the group chat of Team Sazanami?” Akatsuki turns towards the brown-haired member of the Kao Council as he asks in bewilderment. 

“I was in the group chat up until the end of the Ayanagi Festival, and since the star-team were basically on their own by then… I left the group chat and allow them to do as they pleased with the chat group.” Sazanami Sakuya deadpan in response. 

“Hmm… I’m still in the group chat of Team Yuzuriha though, but I’m quite certain the chat group is half dead anyway. They never use it, and in fact, I’m quite certain I’m the group administrator for the chat group - Team Yuzuriha.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion shrugged his response, he had given up on the idea of his students to be as close knitted as Team Hiragi or as cooperative as Team Akatsuki by this point in time. 

The green-haired member knew it probably is kind of foolish but he's actually banking it all on Team Ootori or rather the infamous miracle boy to work miracles on his students in the new school year to come. Because, if there's anyone that can perform miracles - it definitely lies with the beau of Ootori Itsuki. 

“What about you, Hiragi-kun?” Akatsuki then turns inquiring eyes on the bespectacled teen, waiting for the head of the Kao Council to respond. 

"...Team Hiragi has a total of 2 chat groups on the messenger app, there's one with me in the list of participants and there's one without me on the list of participants. Both groups were created by Tatsumi-kun, the first group is now mainly used to relay the marketing department's latest instructions and this was the originally created group for me to convey instructions to them. Internally, I think they created another group to talk nonsense or complains about each other quirks? Honestly, I have no idea what they talk about in private and I don't really care."Hiragi Tsubasa eventually said in response to his orange-haired teammate's inquiry. 

“Wait… if you weren’t on the list of participants for the other Team Hiragi group chat, how did you know of its’ existence?” Yuzuriha blinked in confusion as he voiced his doubt across to the bespectacled teen. 

“...Hoshitani-kun accidentally let it slipped when we converse over a private chat.” There was a pause of 0.5 seconds before Hiragi finally had it in him to respond to Yuzuriha’s question. 

"You chatted with Hoshitani-kun in private?" Akatsuki Kyoji stared at his bespectacled friend with a gaping expression, just how many of his teammates have the habit of chatting with the miracle boy in private outside of his knowledge?

"Considering I was using Hoshitani-kun's name to lord over Ootori when I need Ootori to do something for me, I thought it necessary to inform Hoshitani-kun and seek permission for the use of his name," Hiragi responded, keeping away the information that sometimes he would provide the teen with embarrassing stories of his elder brother from their childhood days from his fellow friends.

"For your information, Akatsuki-kun… I did not have the habit of chatting with Hoshitani-kun in private." Sazanami Sakuya seems to have detected the underlying question of Akatsuki and thus decides to set his friend's mind at ease. 

When the bell that signifies the end of the school day sounded across the entire academy grounds, nearly half the entire first-year cohort made a beeline for the school gate rushing towards the direction of the various music record stores in the area like a bullet train. 

“...Something tells me - the HMV Records Shibuya store would be swamped by members of the public on this coming Saturday.”Kuga Shuu sweat-dropped as he commented to his roommate, teammate and fellow classmate - Tsukigami Kaito.

“I thought that’s a given with Yuuta on our team. Come on, let’s get a move on - we have to rehearse for Saturday’s performance to ensure our leader won’t screw up on event day itself.” Tsukigami Kaito reminded as they left the classroom of Class 1B, and head towards the practice hall Team Ootori/Stardust has reserved for their use since the founding of their team. 

Group Chat of Star-Team [2017/2018]

Tat-chan: I know you guys are busy, but we have gone through the comedy script in detail and are leaning towards the Fairy-Tale Parody. We should perhaps meet up to discuss/draw lots on the role's assignment - when would be a convenient time for your team? 

Sei-chan: I want to be the prince; can I be the prince? V✪ ᴥ ✪V

Tora: Geez, Inu - can you be a bit patient?! We are drawing lots for the role, there is no guarantee which role you will get. So, stop trying to pull the puppy eyes look on all of us. It won’t work!   
(ﾒ ◣皿◢)

Kaicchin: Noted on your team’s preference, I would inform our leader about it. His phone battery just died on him, so he likely won’t be responding to any messages in the next 2 hours to come. ^^;

Once the message is sent into the chat-group by Tsukigami on behalf of Yuuta, Tengenji Kakeru couldn’t help but turn inquiring eyes on the green-eyed leader of his team and asks. “Why on earth did you not charge up your mobile device before you slept last night?” 

“I fell asleep mid-chat with Itsuki-senpai, and then this morning I forgot to recharge the mobile device and then I also somehow left my power-bank back in the dorm?” Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped as he responded to his teammate’s inquiry.

“What about your IPAD then?” Tengenji rolls his eyes in exasperation before asking yet, again. 

"Ah… the IPAD still has a balance of 25% battery level, but I'm keeping it for use on the more urgent matters that may come up to my attention in time." The green-eyed teen laughed a sheepish laugh before answering the redhead of his team. 

"Alright, enough idle chit-chat. I say let's get started on the rehearsal, the sooner we finished the rehearsal… the earlier we can get back to the dorms. And then our leader here can move on to charge up both his mobile device and the IPAD before the remaining battery of the IPAD decides to die on him as well." Tsukigami Kaito interjected in a no-nonsense tone of voice, and kick-start their team rehearsal session. 

Over at the Kao Council building, Shiki Toma was constantly darting looks at the wall clock that hangs in the office of Hiragi Tsubasa. With such frequent looks directed towards the clock, it is no wonder for the owner of the office to notice his successor’s distracted state of mind. 

“Shiki-kun, do you have a date with someone later?” Hiragi asks, purposely misunderstanding the reason behind his successor’s distracted state of mind. Of course, he knew the auburn-haired teen doesn’t have a date and is just anxious about heading over to Tsutaya to collect his copy of the latest CD released by the group - Stardust. 

“Erm… no.” Shiki hurried to shake his head in response, a faint tinge of pink visible on his cheeks as he told himself to hold it together. Thank god this is Hiragi-senpai, and not his friend Ryo - else, he would be in for an earful for not being serious enough while at work. 

Ootori Itsuki, on the other hand, is in a more jovial mood as opposed to anxious. Knowing that he had placed an advance order for the CD of his wonderful boys, he was in no rush to head off to Tsutaya to collect his copy of the CD and the freebie item that comes along with it because he knew it would still be there even if he were to swing by an hour before the store closes. Of course, there is no way he would dally until that late in time to go for his collection of the ordered CD - his intention has been made clear since the start of the day. That is, he would leave the Kao Council office and building promptly at 5pm this evening so he could visit Tsutaya and bring his copy of the CD home with him. 

Still, there is some time until 5pm - and since he had promised Tsubasa that he would clear as much paperwork as he could before leaving today and ensuring that the rest would be finished up tomorrow. The 18-year-old with purplish-white hair was obviously in a more enthusiastic mood as compared to the other days in the week during work, today. This could be seen from the fact that he is currently humming the tune of the infamous 'Ayanagi Showtime' under his breath - Team Ootori's version, while he worked on the data-entry task he was set to complete by tomorrow. 

“Ootori-senpai, you seem to be in an awfully good mood this afternoon… any particular reason why you are so happy today?” Chiaki Takafumi, who has been spending quite a lot of his hours in the office of Ootori Itsuki these days, suddenly inquires. 

"Ah… Chiaki-kun, I am indeed in a good mood. There are a couple of reasons behind my jovial mood today. First of all, I'm reaching the last spurt in my backdated paperwork. Secondly, I get to collect my copy of the 'Seishun Countdown' CD later on today and it comes with freebie item. I am quite anxious to find out what's the freebie item, for this time. Last but not least, looking at the paperwork left for me to finish up - it should be done by tomorrow night at the latest. That means I'm free to go and attend the event on Saturday afternoon in Shibuya in support of my wonderful boys, personally." Ootori Itsuki beams in response when asked, and the smile is so bright that Chiaki wonders if he should prepare a pair of sunglasses for the occasion. 

As compared to Ootori’s obviously jovial mood, and Shiki’s overly-anxious mood… Irinatsu’s disposition could be considered the most normal. The dark-skin blond has appeared to be laid-back and focus on his work throughout the entire day while he is in the Kao Council building, and therefore when the time struck 5pm - he kind of stunned everyone by joining Shiki and Ootori in their abrupt departure from the Kao Council building. 

"Where on earth are, they going?!" Fuyusawa Ryo gaped, still blinking at the sight that three members who have been working a minute ago, just stood and left the Kao Council's meeting room so abruptly in utter disbelief. 

“I’m not sure about Shiki and Irinatsu, but Ootori-senpai is off to the Tsutaya outlet to collect his copy of the CD released by his team of students that he had placed an advanced order for.” Chiaki Takafumi responded with a casual shrug, while he took over the organizing of the pile of paperwork Ootori Itsuki had left behind on the meeting table when the clock struck 5pm. 

"I'll wager that's exactly where Shiki and Irinatsu are heading towards too…" Kasugano sighed aloud as he said, he was surprised Shiki could stay until 5pm. Judging from how restless Shiki has been throughout this entire day, he had thought the auburn-haired teen would leave before the time is up for today and suggest to make up for it the next day. 

"..." Akatsuki bites his tongue to prevent himself from commenting, but his entire face has the look 'What the Heck?!' imprinted. He knew Ootori would be leaving earlier to go and collect the latest CD of 'Stardust' from Tsutaya because that guy had announced so towards the end of their morning meeting earlier today. But, he obviously wasn't informed that Irinatsu and Shiki would be doing the same too. 

“Well… Irinatsu has told me when he reported for duty earlier on, that he needs to pick up his order by 5.30pm today because he didn’t place an advanced order and just called the store earlier this morning to reserve a copy for his collection after school. The owner of the store told him that if he didn’t collect the CD by 5.30pm, the CD would be taken off the reserved list and put right back onto the retail shelf.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion shrugged as he explains the reason behind Irinatsu’s earlier departure from the Kao Council building this evening. 

"I choose to let Shiki leave early because he is too distracted to be of much use, today." Hiragi Tsubasa said in response when Akatsuki shifted inquiring eyes upon him. 

“...I thought the school was given a complimentary copy whenever the Stardust released a new CD?” Akatsuki pinched the bridge of his nose wearily as he inquires the bespectacled head of the present Kao Council. 

"Indeed, but as you'd mentioned - it's given to the school, meaning it's school property. Albeit, I had no idea what the school does with that copy… for all I know, they would put it up for display in the school's exhibition museum. Either way, I should perhaps speak with the marketing department to see if they can get High Edge Records to give us two complimentary copies of the CD as opposed to just a single copy the next time around. That way, perhaps, it will keep Shiki-kun's attention span on the work and not on the idea of getting a copy of the CD before it sold out in stores." Hiragi Tsubasa mused aloud as he filed away the thought for later references. 

Just then, Akatsuki Kyoji’s mobile device buzzed with an incoming message - glancing down at the phone screen… the orange-haired senior nearly groaned aloud in response. 

Group Chat of Team Akatsuki [Akatsuki, Jumonji, Isshiki, Yurino, Chigira, Manjome]

Chigira: T_T 

Isshiki: What’s wrong with Chigira? (；ﾟДﾟ)

Jumonji: =_= He forgot to place an advance order of the latest CD by Stardust, and someone beats him to the last copy on the display rack in Tsutaya - Ochanomizu outlet, so he’s panicking now. 

Isshiki: Oh… ^^; Have he given Disk Union in front of the Ochanomizu JR station a try? While they specialize in heavy metal/rock and old/used records… they do have new music stocks coming in regularly, only their stock isn't that many as compared to Tsutaya and HMV/Tower Records… 

Chigira: ＼(〇O〇) Oh! Right, I can’t believe I forgot about Disk Union! I’m on my way, thanks Kana-chan! -=≡Σ (((つ•̀ω•́) つ

Isshiki: (ﾉ -_-) ﾉ︵ ┻━┻ How many times must I said, not to add a ‘chan’ to my name! 

Manjome: (★▼★) I got the CD! I got the CD! I got the CD!   
[Attached 20180125_Stardust 3rd Singles_Seishun Countdown Cover. Jpg]   
[Attached 20180125_Stardust 3rd Singles_Seishun Countdown back cover. Jpg]  
[Attached 20180125_Stardust 3rd Singles_Freebies_Photo Book. Jpg] 

Jumonji: ┬─┬ノ(ಠ_ಠノ) Lol~ Manjome is really a legit fan of Stardust… 

PS: Chigira finally found the CD - Seishun Countdown in Disk Union and is nearly weeping from relief because he can finally answer to his elder sister that he managed to get a copy of the CD. 

Yurino: \\(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ｱﾊﾊ八八ﾉヽﾉヽﾉヽﾉ ＼ / ＼/ ＼ 

Understatement of the year, I shared a dorm room with Manjome and I can tell you, he’s happily dancing in our room now. I’m so glad he had the lower bunk, because if he’s the one on the top bunk - I’ll be suffering from insomnia tonight because he would be tossing and turning in excitement disturbing my beauty sleep this entire night. 

Chigira: Yes! ε- (´・｀) ﾌ Thank god I managed to get a copy from Disk Union if not my sis is going to kill me tomorrow. She might be okay for me not getting a copy of the CD for her if the CD didn’t come with a solo version of the song from Kuga… but since it does, she will kill me for not getting it for her.

Especially, since she had already nagged me for several weeks to place an advance order for the CD to secure the stock but I didn’t heed her advice. I honestly didn’t think the stock would get sold out within the same day it arrives in store… (O ∆ O)

Yurino: Well duh… Tsutaya specialized in books and movies, music CD is just a sub-category. The same will applies to Book-Off. So, they usually don't bring in a lot of stocks for retail use… usually aside from those advanced orders copies, they would just bring in about another 20-30 CD for sale. 

Likewise, the same to go for stores like Disk Union - their new stocks are usually limited quantity as well since they specialize in vinyl records dealings. Therefore, if you are looking for stores with the bulk ordering of the newly released music CD - Tower Records, and HMV is a safer option. 

So, my advice is if you don’t want to travel all the way to downtown Tokyo - the best is you placed an advanced order for the CD so you can secure the stock. Albeit, advanced orders costs slightly more than the pricing of the CD purchased off the racks, but you get freebies too… 

PS: Monji-kun, I recall your sister being a fan of the Stardust too… did you not buy the CD for her? 

Jumonji: Yes, my younger sister is a fan of Nayuki-kun and Stardust in general… but my mom works for High Edge Records, she can get the CD on a complimentary basis. No freebies though, but that's fine - she didn't really need the pointless photo-books. She already has the Stardust calendar to keep her happy for the time being. 

Manjome: Speaking of… Jumonji-kun, will your sister be attending the Stardust promotional campaign event for their latest Singles in HMV Records Shibuya Store this coming Saturday, at 3pm? (⋆▽⋆)

Jumonji: To be honest, I have no idea… depending on the situation, my mom may decide to bring her down to the event site. Either way, it’s a confirmed fact that I’m not going for the event.

*Akatsuki Kyoji has left the conversation. 

Isshiki: O_O 

Jumonji: ^^; Have we been bombarding Akatsuki-senpai with Stardust related conversations all this time?! 

Yurino: (◔‿◔) I’m surprised he lasted this long before leaving the group chat… XD 

Chigira: Eh?!! You mean all this time Akatsuki-senpai was reading about what we were chatting in here?! Dear lord… this is so embarrassing! >_< 

Jumonji: Chigira, by embarrassing – you mean how you were panicking over the possibility of being slain by your sister for not getting the CD of 'Seishun Countdown' earlier? ^^;

Chigira: Yes, of course... what else? I doubt we spoke of the topic on our romantic crushes in here, before?

Isshiki: I can't believe neither of us remembers he is still in the chat group until now that is… ^^; 

PS: Crushes? The two of you speak about romantic crushes in private?! O_O

Jumonji: Well... we are roommates, and Chigira has a strange way of breaking the ice. Rather, he'll rambles when he gets nervous... I believe I was given his life summary up till the point of his enrolment into the Ayanagi Academy when we first met one another in the school dorm and realized we were roommates. =_=

Isshiki: Still? Romantic Crushes as an ice-breaker conversation topic?! Did I enter the twilight zone by accident?! ヽ（・＿・；)ノ

Jumonji: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯ Don’t ask me, I’m just going with the flow. And no, don’t ask me who is Chigira crushing on… I’m not telling. 

Isshiki: I don’t even want to know, to be honest. 8-)

Since Shiki and Irinatsu aren't around when the few 2nd years students elected to be on the new Kao Council left the school for the school dormitory… Kasugano Shion had to walk with Chiaki Takafumi and Fuyusawa Ryo, out of no choice. The walk back towards the dormitory could be labeled as awkward, especially since half the time Fuyusawa appears to be on the verge of saying something but ended up keeping silence instead. 

Private Chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Kasugano Shion

Fuyusawa: Kasugano, are Shiki and Irinatsu … fans of the Stardust? 

Kasugano: Yes.

Fuyusawa: I see… and you’re not?

Kasugano: … No, I’m not a fan of ‘Stardust’ in particular but I do know their songs. Is there a point to these questions? (ಠ_ಠ)

Fuyusawa: I just want to ascertain some facts, is all. By the way, Chiaki has let it slipped to me that some weird rumors are going about talking about me stalking you. I just want to clear things up that I am not stalking anyone, let alone you. ┫ ￣旦￣ ┣

If you are that concerned about running into me constantly in the common bathroom, perhaps you can give me an estimated time range that you tend to go for your shower and I will plan my shower time either ahead or later than your usual showering time range to avoid further misunderstandings. ［●＿ ●］

Staring down at the screen of his mobile device that reflected the latest response from Fuyusawa Ryo, Kasugano Shion, couldn't help it. He broke down in laughter, he laughed and laughed until the tears start gathering by the side of his eyes. 

The pink-haired teen wasn't really all that familiar with Fuyusawa Ryo before, and in fact, he didn't even have the guy's contact details up until recently. Due to them being assigned to the same team for that comedy night event, Shiki thought it prudent for them to have the contact details of each other and thus under Shiki's insistence, the two of them exchanged contact details. 

Even then, they didn't really contact one another. Most of the time, they communicate in-person either before or after lessons and then just show up on time for the scheduled practice session at the stipulated venue. Hence, this is the first time Kasugano Shion actually seen a text message from the aquamarine-haired teen. Before today, he had thought the teen isn't well-versed with the idea of using the messaging app and even if the teen does utilize the app, the messages received from the teen are likely to be stiff and formal. 

Now, Kasugano's prediction of how Fuyusawa's message seems to be isn't exactly wrong because just by looking at the text itself, it does seem rather stiff and formally worded. It is the use of the emoticons that causes Kasugano to lose control of his laughter, slipping into the state of hilarity. It took a while for Kasugano to regain control of his laughing fits, and in the meantime, a weird-out Chiaki Takafumi turns towards his roommate and childhood friend as he asks, warily. 

“Ryo… what did you say to Kasugano that causes him to spiral down the path of madness laughter?” Chiaki Takafumi was naturally wary, this is the first time he had actually heard Kasugano laughed so loud. Their rooms were one door apart, with the dorm room of Honjo Kotaro and Mishima Haruka sandwiched in between them. So, for him to be able to hear Kasugano’s laughter all the way in his dorm room with the door closed - the pink-haired teen must be laughing very loudly. 

“I didn’t say much, only to clear up that ridiculous misunderstanding he had of me stalking him.” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpan in response. 

“...Can I have a look at what you just sent him?” Chiaki sweat-dropped, but decides to have a look at the message with his own eyes to ascertain the fact. 

Fuyusawa Ryo shrugged, and then promptly turn his mobile device towards the gray-haired teen’s direction. Chiaki Takafumi skimmed through the message content idly and gaped when he noticed the emoticons used in the message. 

"Ryo… since when did you use emoticons in messages?" Chiaki felt the corner of his lips twitching in response as he inquires on his friend's new-found interest(?) in using emoticons. Still, of all the emoticons available… why did Ryo pick out the robot series of the emoticons for his own use? 

“Today.” Came the response from the aquamarine-haired teen, by the name of Fuyusawa Ryo. 

"...Okay, and what brought this sudden decision to use emoticons in messages on?" Chiaki could not help but probe, it is after all, very rare for his childhood friend to go out of the norm and do something new. 

“Someone told me emoticons is a good way to ease up the mood in a text conversation, and since I couldn’t change the way I talk be it in person or in a text. Perhaps, I could try using some emoticons towards the end of my words to give it a more casual vibe.” Fuyusawa Ryo paused for a few seconds before he decides to fill his friend in on his little encounter with a stranger in the cafe while he was attempting to people-watch when he had the afternoon off on the 23rd of January, 2018. 

[Flashback to 23rd January 2018, 4pm at some cafe in Kanda district]

Fuyusawa Ryo has been walking around aimlessly for some hours now, his entire mind was entrapped in a mess of thoughts if he were, to be honest. The conversation he had with Sazanami Sakuya earlier kept on replaying itself on a loop system ever since he left the school. 

"Young man, are you alright?" Just then, a man in the mid-forties stops in front of him with a frown and asks. 

“...” Fuyusawa Ryo glances up at the man in front of him in confusion, as he inwardly wonders if the man was talking to him. “Were you speaking to me?” The aquamarine-haired teen asks, out of curiosity. 

“Of course, is there anyone else around here? Anyway, you look rather out of sort - perhaps a cup of warm tea or coffee would warm you up. Come on in.” The man then said, promptly ushering Fuyusawa into the cafe without giving the teen a chance to protest - and that was apparently how Fuyusawa Ryo found himself sitting in a random cafe in the district of Kanda, amid the Chiyoda ward of Tokyo - that particular afternoon. 

“So, are you a coffee person or are you a tea person?” The man then turns towards Fuyusawa Ryo and asks. 

"...Is there anything suitable for vegan on your beverages list?" Fuyusawa asks, not expecting anything, to be honest since there still isn't a lot of vegan-friendly establishments in Japan yet. 

"Vegan-friendly, you say? Well… you're in luck, my daughter just decides to revamp our beverages menu two weeks back. There is likely some vegan-friendly beverage in the new list, I'll get her to serve you because I have no idea how to prepare those vegan-friendly drinks on her menu." The man shakes his head in response before telling Fuyusawa to take a seat anywhere in the cafe while he went to get his daughter out to serve the aquamarine-haired teen. 

“Good afternoon, and sorry to keep you waiting - sir. I’m Fudo Anko, the part-time barista for the cafe ‘Zen’. This is our new beverages menu, please have a look.” A girl with orange-brown hair smiles as she approached Fuyusawa with a menu in hand. 

"I'll take a Vegan Pumpkin Spice Caramel Latte." Fuyusawa Ryo looks over the offered beverage menu for a few minutes before making his decision. 

“Great, would you like anything else to go along with your choice of the beverage?” Fudo Anko, the part-time barista of the cafe asks after noting down Fuyusawa’s choice of the beverage. 

“Just the beverage alone would do… thank you.” Fuyusawa paused for a bit, before adding the word of gratitude towards the end of his words. 

“Thank you for your order, please hold for a few minutes. Your order would be ready in a jiffy.” With that said, the orange-brown haired girl with caramel eyes bestowed Fuyusawa with yet another warm smile before heading towards the barista counter to start preparing the Vegan Pumpkin Spice Caramel Latte which Fuyusawa had ordered for this afternoon. 

The drink took 20 minutes to prepare and served, it took Fuyusawa only one sip of the drink to fell in love with the beverage. Now, Fuyusawa isn't a fan of coffee - the only reason he'd ordered the latte was that that's the only vegan-friendly beverage that stood out to him on the offered menu and also because the weather is chilly cold out there hence he needed something warm to drink. Seeing as he had already taken chocolate cake the day before, those vegan-friendly hot chocolate drinks don't really appeal to him all that much and hence he decides to go for the Vegan Pumpkin Spice Caramel Latte instead. 

Initially, Fuyusawa's thoughts were to finish up the drink and leave right away… but then when he thought about the cold weather outside and the fact that he is not quite ready to head back and face his friends yet… he decides to linger on for a bit of time. Somehow, he ended up re-ordering another two cups of the same beverages before the girl barista by the name of Fudo Anko decides to approach him for a conversation. 

It started out simply enough, the girl asking for his feedback on the beverage and if he has anything that he would like the recipe to be improved upon. Since Fuyusawa knows practically nothing about home economics in general, let alone to converse about recipes modification - he decides to change the subject of conversation, instead. 

“I didn’t know Touou Academy allows their students to work part-time.” Fuyusawa Ryo then commented, recognizing the uniform donned on the girl as the infamous Touou Academy that is very academically focused when it comes down to their course syllabus. 

"Erm… no, actually students of our school aren't allowed to work part-time. In my case, it's a bit special since this is practically my family-owned business and I am technically at home. Our family stays upstairs on the 2nd floor, so I’m not exactly disregarding school rules with what I’m doing.” Fudo Anko then responded with a nervous smile playing on her lips. 

"I'll apologize if my previous statement had come out somewhat brusque, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just, I've been told repeated times over the recent days that I'm bad at communicating with people." The aquamarine-haired teen then told the stranger-girl in a self-deprecating tone of voice. 

"Oh… if you don't mind me asking, just how bad are your communications skills?" Fudo Anko was careful with her facial expressions since she is technically providing customer service to a customer. 

“Bad enough to receive a dummies book on communication skills from a friend about two weeks ago, during my birthday celebration.” Fuyusawa Ryo took a sip of the drink before shrugging his response to the stranger, in a dry tone of voice. 

"... I see, seeing as I don't know you - I can't comment on the types of problems you encounter while communicating with people. What I can do, however, is to provide you with a story of my own experience." Fudo Anko responded, and after receiving the 'go-ahead' signal from the aquamarine-haired teen proceeds to share her own experience with the teen. 

"To be honest with you, I'm not a person who has a lot of friends either. I have been told on repeated occasions that my words tend to be blunt, and sharp most of the time. This particular habit of mine seems to have unintentionally hurts quite a number of my fellow classmates, without my knowing. Anyway, moving on - the few friends that I now had … I had learned to hold my tongue when I didn't have anything better to say. If we were conversing on the messenger app, I might choose to respond to what they say with emoticons rather than words. Because sometimes, words can hurt but emoticons are easier for them to overlook… since some of those emoticons' meanings are blurred so, it will probably take them a bit of time to figure out what I was trying to convey. By the time they figured out my thoughts towards something they said, the moment has been lost and they would have no choice but to move on to the next topic of conversation." Fudo Anko grinned as she responded when she spoke about the times instead of words she had to choose to respond to a friend's message with a string of emoticons instead.

“Emoticons?” Fuyusawa Ryo blinked in bafflement. 

"You don't know what is emoticons?" Fudo Anko stared at Fuyusawa strangely, as she inwardly wonders from which countryside did this young man pops out from. How could he not know of the existence of the emoticons? 

"...I don't really use messenger app that much, I do know of emojis though… are emoticons different from emojis?" Fuyusawa Ryo sweat-dropped, this must be the first time he was subjected to such a strange look in over 7 years. The last time someone looked at him this way, was when he inquires of the nature of musical performance and Chiaki had stared at him as though he's an alien for not knowing what is a musical?!

[End of Flashback] 

“So, you spend an entire hour conversing with that middle-school girl talking about emoticons and emojis?! That conversation was what prompts you to start using emoticons in a chat over the messenger app?!” Chiaki Takafumi then stared at his childhood friend with an incredulous look as he asks rhetorically. 

“Sort of…” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response. 

“And you picked Kasugano as your first candidate to try this emoticon chatting thing out?” Chiaki suddenly felt the urge to face-palm himself, well… at least Ryo isn’t that much of an idiot to change the way he speaks with Kasugano in real-life. Seeing as the pink-haired teen has never chatted with Ryo online before, the teen might be inclined to think the way Ryo speaks now on the chat is his usual way of speaking online. 

Another nod was the only response Chiaki managed to get from his childhood friend, with a shake of his head in exasperation - Chiaki flicked his gaze back towards his friend’s mobile device just in time to read a response coming from Kasugano. 

"Okay… anyway, Kasugano has responded that he tends to shower between the 6pm to 7pm block… well, that does make sense. Since the dining hall is usually dominating by the first-years from the 6pm to 7pm hour, it's usually after 7pm that the 2nd and 3rd-year residents end up in the dining hall for dinner. Of course, there are people like you who opt to take dinner at 8pm…" Chiaki then read out Kasugano's response to his childhood friend, who nodded and took the mobile device back to respond to the message from Kasugano with yet another emoticon response. 

Private Chat between Kasugano Shion and Fuyusawa Ryo

Kasugano: Well… since you ask so nicely, I usually use the shower facility between 6pm to 7pm. I would appreciate it if you could plan your own showering session either before 6pm or after 7pm. Thank you very much. <(＿ ＿)>

Fuyusawa: ┗┃・ U ・┃Noted. 

Group Chat of ‘Let’s Knock the Winter Boy off the Pedestal’ [Kasugano, Shiki, Irinatsu, Chiaki]

Kasugano: (* ´>艸<)゛

Shiki: ⊂((。・o・))⊃ Shion?

Irinatsu: (o・・o)/ 

Shiki: ヾ(●U●) Can someone clues me in why Kasugano is laughing and Irinatsu is speechless? 

Chiaki: =_=; Kasugano’s still laughing? I thought he had stopped, to be honest…

Irinatsu: Nope, just stifled… but laughing just the same. When I got back earlier, I thought I had entered the twilight zone. First time I saw this guy laughed so hard… but when I saw what brought on his laughing, I had to agree… it's quite amusing. (^ц^ )

Shiki: Hello~ can someone fill me in on the details, please? Seriously, am I the only one who fails to get the joke?! (＞Д＜ )ゝ

Chiaki: ( ˘▾˘)~ To put it simply, Ryo and Kasugano had a chat today… over the messenger. 

Shiki: O_O Really?! Who instigated the chat?!

Chiaki: Ryo did. (;・・;) 

Irinatsu: Yep, so Ryo-chin instigated the chat with Kasugano… it started out quite normal until emoticons start popping up into the conversation. That was when Kasugano lost it, apparently. 

Shiki: O_O Emoticons?! Ryo is using emoticons in message chats?! ʕ•㉨•ʔ Since when?!

Irinatsu: Yes, not just any emoticons but Robot themed emoticons! XDD 

Chiaki: Shiki, to answer your question - Ryo only starts using emoticons from today onward. 

Kasugano: Oh… okay, did my emoticon sparks off his decision to start using the emoticons in his replies? 

PS: Should I feel honored about being the first person he chatted with using emoticons? (●__● )

Chiaki: ^^; honored or not, I think this lies with you. As to whether or not was it your emoticon response that sparks off his emoticons messages, I can only say - quite likely. He probably decides to give it a try since you use it in a conversation with him first. 

PS: Apparently, he had a bizarre discussion with a barista at the cafe he was ‘people-watching’ on the 23rd of January, in the afternoon talking about emojis and emoticons. That, and apparently he heard from that barista that using emoticons in a message conversation can help to ease up the mood? 

PPS: Ryo took your madness laughter as a positive sign - so there is a very high chance of him using emoticons to end a very stiff and formal text message in a conversation with either of us in the future. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter - it comprises mostly the CD - Seishun Countdown of Stardust. A sneak-peek into the chat group of Team Akatsuki was given… and a flashback provided for Fuyusawa's afternoon of people-watching in the cafe. 
> 
> OC - the man and his daughter [barista] judging from the name, can you guys make any relations yet :P 
> 
> The man is the owner of Cafe 'Zen' - the name is Fudo Akio, 45 years old. In my fic, he is Fudo Akane's uncle. Canon only listed Akane has a grandfather, but in my fic - he has an uncle as well. 
> 
> The girl is the daughter of Akio, name - Fudo Anko. The cousin of Akane… :P Same age as Akane, both of them are 15 in my fic. Entering high school next school year. 
> 
> I borrowed the school - Touou Academy from Kuroko’s Basket … so in my fic, the Touou Academy comes with a middle school and a high school division. Anko is obviously going to enter the high school of Touou Academy ^^ and no, Kuroko’s basket characters are not appearing in the fic. Like I said earlier, I only borrow the use of the school’s name cause I don’t feel like using real school’s name for the high school; at least not for this OC.


	69. The Ayanagi Academy Open House Event, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in this chapter - the open house event finally took place.  
I apologize for skipping the HMV event... it may or may not came up in future flashbacks. We'll just have to wait and see...   
Anyway, featured in this chapter includes the following.  
1\. Yuuta decides to take a power-nap in his boyfriend's private office in Kao Kai while the seniors are out...   
2\. Fuyusawa & Kasugano are in charge of facilitating the academy tour  
3\. Killer King made their appearance during the open house event  
4\. Message Chats featured Star-Team, S3 Kao Kai sans Fuyusawa, and Fuyusawa private chat with a new friend :D  
5\. Fudo cousins interaction scenes XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter XD

Time does pass by a lot more quickly when one is busy. Between attending classes, fitting in rehearsal sessions for upcoming events, squeezing in time for vocal recording in the recording studios both in school and outside… also making an appearance in external hosted events for marketing purposes - the members of Stardust, in particular, Hoshitani Yuuta was completed swamped and tired out. Therefore, it is no wonder that Yuuta upon finishing the opening performance with Tatsumi Rui during the open house event opts to retreat into the Kao Council building for a quick nap. 

The Kao Council building is bustling with activities, as the seniors busied themselves with different duties and tasks. 

“Hoshitani-kun, good afternoon. If you’re here to look for Ootori-senpai, I’m afraid he isn’t around at the moment. Class 3-MS have a performance, he’s likely over at the venue preparing for the activity.” Chiaki Takafumi, upon landing his eyes on the familiar figure of the miracle Hoshitani, took it upon himself to inform Yuuta of Ootori Itsuki’s whereabouts. 

Yuuta paused mid-steps, before nodding slowly in response. “Right, I can’t believe I forgot about that…” The green-eyed teen muttered under his breath, before looking back up at Chiaki Takafumi and said. “Thanks for the heads-up, Chiaki-senpai. Feel free to continue with your task, I’m just here to crash for a nap. You do not need the use of Itsuki-senpai’s office this afternoon, do you?” 

"...Erm, no… I could work in the meeting room just fine." Chiaki Takafumi sweat-dropped in response when he heard of the teen's reason for visiting the Kao Council building. 

Yuuta nodded his thanks to the 2nd-year student before pushing the door to his boyfriend's office opens and promptly took up residence on the comfortable sofa couch placed within the room. Although, before he actually took it upon himself to nap - he decides to drop a few lines of a message in the group chat of Team Ootori seeking their assistance on a few things. 

Group Chat of Team Ootori

Yuuta: Guys, I need a power-nap. So, I'm not going to be reachable over the next 1-2 hours to come. However, a few things have come up to my attention so I would need you guys to help me out on them. 

Na-chan, the members of the Killer King are coming by - and approaching the school in 10 minutes. Please give whoever is tending to the registration booth/goodie bags collection booth a heads-up and have the on-site security staff to ready themselves for crowd control. Also, once they have arrived - keep an eye out on them; do not let them out of your sight. I don't need them to wreak havoc on the academy grounds. 

Kaicchin, the class 3-MS have a performance coming up - please head over to their performance venue and record down the performance for me. I don’t need Itsuki-senpai’s dramatic flair to act up when he realized I didn’t watch his performance… since I’m too tired to go in person, I figured watching it via a video works just as well. ^^; 

Na-chan: Noted, I'm on my way over to the school gate area… I've also informed Irinatsu-senpai who is overseeing the registration/goodie bags collection booth about Killer King's impending arrival. Crowd control measures are underway. 

Kaicchin: I’m already at the performance venue, my brother wanted to watch the performance as well so I’m already recording it for him. I’ll just forward you a copy of the video at the end of it. 

PS: What should I tell Ootori-senpai if he asks of your whereabouts? 

Yuuta: Tell him I’m in his office napping. (¦ 3 [▓▓]

Kaicchin: ^^; Okay…

With the instructions conveyed to his fellow friends and teammates, Yuuta kicked off his shoes by the side of the couch and settled himself down for a power-nap in his boyfriend’s private office in the Kao Council building. While Yuuta was off napping, Nayuki Toru was on a constant look-out for the appearance of the team members of the pop-band - Killer King. 

“Na-chan~” Fudo Akane waved cheerfully at the blond member of Stardust upon stepping into the entrance gate of Ayanagi Academy. 

“Akane, good to see you here. Have you and your team members registered your name on the registration platform online for today’s event yet? If not, please kindly put your names down on the list over at the registration booth before starting the campus tour.” Nayuki greeted the teen with wavy short orange hair as the 15-year-old approaches him with the rest of the members of Killer King tagging along.

“Erm… nope, not yet. Where’s the registration booth then?” Akane asks, turning his orange eye with a tint of blue towards the blond member of Stardust with an inquiring look. 

“It’s over here…” Nayuki smiles in response as he starts leading the members of Killer King towards the registration booth set-up for last-minute and impromptu public visitors for the open house event. Behind the team of Killer King, Irinatsu Masashi had enlisted the security guards of the school to handle some crowd control security measures. 

"Oh~ there's goodie bags too!" Akane beams, not a lot of schools offer goodies bags for their visitors on the open-house event day. The most they offered are the pamphlets and brochures of their school and a list of CCA groups available in the education institute itself. So, the goodie bags are really a bonus in Akane's opinions. 

"Yes, each registered visitor is allowed to take one of the goodies bags for themselves." The person tending to the collection booth for the goodie bags informed the group of teens now clustering around the booth. 

Killer King is an active pop band in the entertainment industry, and students of Ayanagi Academy are made up of 50% vocal department students - it goes without saying even with Fudo Akane and Teramitsu Yuduki choosing to attend the open-house event with glasses on, instead of contact lens… people in the school still recognized them at first sight. 

“Hey, look… aren’t they from the group Killer-King? Why do you think they are here?” Student A asks eyeing the group of four standing in front of the goodie bags collection booth with interest. 

“Well…duh, they are all in their 3rd year of middle school education and our school is holding an open-house event today. What do you think they are here for?” Student B rolls his eyes at his friend, as he responded. 

“Do you think they will want to join our school?” Student A asks again. 

"Hard to say, I guess it boils down to how much our school can appeal to them during today's event." Student B shrugged his comment. 

Back at the collection booth, Akane took four of the goodie bags and handed his fellow teammates one each before following Nayuki away from the entrance area of the school and headed deeper into the academy grounds. 

"Where's Yuuta and the rest of your teammates?" Akane could not help but ask when he noticed the lack of presence for the other members of Stardust. 

"Yuuta-kun is off for a nap somewhere, so it's best not to disturb him. He would reappear once he's ready… Tsukigami-kun is off to watch and video the performance put up by the graduating class of 3-MS. I'm not quite sure where is Kuga-kun… but he's likely somewhere around, as for Tengenji-kun… he's in hiding." Nayuki sweat-dropped as he informed the leader of Killer-King of his teammates' present location. 

“Why is Kerukeru in hiding?” Akane blinked in bewilderment as he inquires the blond.

"Oh… he tends to get swamp by members of his personal fan-club during such events, so he decides to hide from public eyes'." Nayuki shrugged as he starts leading the four members of Killer King towards the exhibition area of the school, where it was stipulated as the starting point for the academy grounds tour facilitate by Fuyusawa Ryo and Kasugano Shion. 

Essentially, Fuyusawa Ryo is the one conducting the tour of the academy grounds providing factual information to the visitors while Kasugano Shion would be the one attending to questions from the visitors. Initially, the job was given to Shiki Toma but the auburn-haired teen had declined based because he isn't very good at anything that has to do with public speaking. Since Chiaki needs to hold the fort at the Kao Council building while the seniors are a way for the class performance, and none of the members of the present Kao Council feel comfortable with the idea of leaving the task to Fuyusawa alone to handle, Kasugano Shion ended up being assigned as the assistant for the job instead. 

"Tsukigami-kun, were you recording our performance earlier on?" Ootori Itsuki asks when all the audiences have left their performance venue for the next performance on the events lined-up based on the program booklet provided to the visitors. 

“Yes, my elder brother requested for the performance to be filmed since he too, was quite disappointed that he didn’t get to see all of his students performing on the same stage before his official graduation from the academy. That, and also Yuuta has informed me to record the performance for him as well.” Tsukigami Kaito responded with a shrug of his shoulders, his tone casual. 

“Oh… and where’s Yuuta-kun?” Ootori Itsuki blinked as he glances about the area, upon noticing that his beau was nowhere in sight turns back towards the navy-haired teen and inquires. 

"He hasn't had enough sleep last night, so he's now in your office catching up on his sleep by taking a power nap. You know how he can't function properly without 8 hours of sleep per day, so…" Tsukigami Kaito shrugs as he responded to the inquiry of Ootori Itsuki. 

"I see…" Ootori nodded before he hurried backstage to change out of his performing attire and back into his usual school attire. And then, he promptly dashes off from sight without a word to his fellow teammates. 

“That’s the first time I’d seen him so eager to get back to the Kao Council building.” Sazanami Sakuya deadpan in response. 

“Well… the eagerness is more for his sleeping beau in his office than for the actual work waiting for him in his office, I’m sure.” Hiragi Tsubasa adjusted the spectacles position on his nose bridge, as he commented in response to his elder sibling’s rare eagerness of returning to ‘work’. 

“Indeed.” Akatsuki agreed to Hiragi’s observation before they headed backstage to get changed as well. 

Meanwhile, Hoshitani Yuuta slept peacefully for a full two-hours before he was woken by the sound of someone typing something away on the laptop. Blinking blearily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Yuuta sat up from the couch to find his boyfriend working earnestly on something over at the work-desk. 

“Itsuki-senpai… when did you get back?” Yuuta asks, looking quite confused as he spoke.

"Hmm… about ten minutes ago, did you have a good sleep?" Ootori Itsuki set aside his task on hand in favor of focusing his sole attention on his lovely beau, which looks so adorable having just woken up from a nap on his office couch. 

"I did… and if I'm, to be honest, I'm quite surprised you didn't attempt to wake me immediately upon your return from the class performance." Yuuta nodded as he answered his boyfriend's inquiry, before shifting himself to a standing position so he could do some stretching of his limbs. 

"Well… the idea did occur to me before, but after noticing how tired you look - I decide to leave you to sleep in peace while I work on that side project of mine." Ootori Itsuki responded, pulling his now awake beau onto his lap for some overdue cuddling. They haven't had time to cuddle much recently since they were both quite busy with their respective 'work' and all the dates they have done over the past few weeks have been lunch-dates which essentially took place in school. Therefore, PDA was kept to a bare minimum. 

"...Chiaki-senpai wouldn't come in anytime soon, and without warning right?" Yuuta asks in a low tone of voice as he allowed himself to be pulled in for a cuddle by his touchy-feely boyfriend who seems to be very in need of some skins-skip contact with him. 

"Nope, he knew you're in here … so he wouldn't come in without at least giving us a warning. Besides, he had my number stored in his phone so if there's anything he's uncertain - he could message me instead of just barging into my office to clarify with me." Ootori Itsuki responded as he pressed a light kiss to his beau's lips. 

"I see… anyway, I can't keep staying here either. So, I think it's about time I made my reappearance in front of the crowd - otherwise, Akane might decide to take matters in his hands and attempt to do a combing search for me all over the academy grounds." Hoshitani Yuuta nodded in response as he allowed himself to soak up his boyfriend's hugs and kisses before he decides to voice his intention to leave across to his needy boyfriend. 

"Akane? As in the Killer King - Akane? Is it true that they are considering to enroll themselves in Ayanagi?"Ootori Itsuki then asks, reluctantly letting go of his beau with a wistful sigh on his lips. 

"Yes, the Akane from Killer King is who I'm referring to… and yes, again to your question of their intention to enroll in Ayanagi. How did you know about that, anyway?" Yuuta asks, raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner as he turns to regard his boyfriend who is still looking at him with a longing look in the eyes. 

"Words have it that they are currently amid the crowd that attended the open-house event, and seems quite interested in finding out more information about the different departments." Ootori shrugged his reply, and smile a beaming smile when Yuuta pecked him lightly on the lips towards the end of his speech. 

“I see, they haven’t been causing any troubles - have they?” Yuuta inquires, before shooting his boyfriend a warning look when the purplish-white haired senior attempted to lean in for another kiss. 

"That is quite enough, Itsuki-senpai. And no pouting, I will see you this Saturday evening for dinner at your place. We can then spend the entire evening cuddling and kissing if that's all you wished for us to do." Yuuta said, directing a stern look towards the pouting 18-year-old Ootori Itsuki in a warning tone of voice. 

“Alright then… I’ll walk you out?” Ootori Itsuki offered, while Yuuta just rolls his eyes and shoot down the man’s idea. 

"No, you are going to stay right here and finish up whatever it is that you're doing. I am more than capable of finding my way out of the Kao Council building… I have been here far too often to even lose my way around this building." Yuuta stated in a flat tone of voice while eyeing his boyfriend with a look of fond exasperation. 

"I'm surprised, Ootori-kun actually allows you to leave his office this easily. I was half expecting you to take longer to exit his office if I were, to be honest." Yuzuriha Christian Lion commented when Yuuta entered his office following the departing from Ootori Itsuki's office. 

"Yes, well… he was tempted to dally further and even tried to offer his assistance in walking me out from the building but eventually, he had to give in to my demands if he didn't want me to cancel our date for this Saturday evening." Yuuta shrugged before he promptly took out a slip of paper folded into the size of an envelope and hand it over to the green-haired member of the Kao Council. 

“Oh… is this the list of props and stage setting requirements for the surprise performance on our graduation day?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion felt his eyes lit up in anticipation, as he took the slip of paper from Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“Yes, it is. Please remember to keep it a secret from Itsuki-senpai and Hiragi-senpai, okay?” Yuuta said as he directed a pleading look towards Yuzuriha in-person. 

“Of course, now you’d best leave before Ootori-kun realized you are still in the building and within my office… I don’t need a jealous Ootori-kun on my heels. Saku-chan definitely wouldn’t pity me if that were to happen.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion sweat-dropped as he responded to Yuuta’s request. 

With the task of submitting the staging requirements and props list completed, Hoshitani Yuuta finally departed from the building that holds the offices of the Kao Council. 

Group Chat of Star-Team [2017/2018] 

Yuuta: Mission accomplished, the stage setting requirements and the props lists for the comedy skit have been submitted to Yuzuriha-senpai. He had promised to help us make the necessary arrangements for the performance. v( *'-^* )-☆

Tat-chan: Good, now we can finally focus on creating a schedule for the comedy skit rehearsals… with the open-house event over and done with. ^_^

Tora: Are we seriously going with Inu as the ‘prince’?! (* >ω< )

Yuuta: ^^; Sei-chan did technically draw the winning lot for the role, and besides… before the prince was turned into a prince by the so-called magical forces, the prince was actually a beggar on the street… can you foresee anyone willing to sacrifice their image for that beggar look? 

Tora: =ộ⍛ộ= Right… I’d forgotten that part of the scene… ^^;; maybe it’s good that Inu landed the role then. 

Yuuta: Speaking of, where are you guys now? (*´ｪ`*)

Tora: Shuu and I were at the Ayanagi Grand Hall… we got ourselves landed for ushering duties by Akatsuki-senpai’s request. 

Tat-chan: Eigo and I got a special request from the middle-school division to share our experience of schooling in Ayanagi Academy by the student’s council of the middle-school. So, we are over at the Ayanagi Theater Hall where the sharing session is taking place for the middle-school division’s open house event. 

Kaicchin: Somehow, I found myself getting landed with Team Hiragi’s dog-watching duty for the afternoon =_=; I don’t know how Toraishi handles it every single day. I had to keep using Na-chan’s food to keep him in line… 

PS: Na-chan, sorry for troubling you… but are you able to bake Inumine a personal pan-size pizza? I apparently lorded over him using that little bit of information. 

Na-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Noted… but next time, please ask me before you promised anything… because for all you know, there might be something I have no idea how to make. ^^; 

Kaicchin: Noted, and apologies for the inconvenience caused but you'll oblige the request - this time? 

Na-chan: As long as I can decide on the flavor myself, I can do that just fine. 

Kaicchin: Go ahead and make the decision for the flavor yourself. So long it isn’t everything vegetables on the pizza, I’m sure Inumine is alright with whatever pizza flavor you decided. 

Na-chan: *Okay hand-sign emoji* 

PS: Yuuta-kun, are you making an appearance anytime soon? Akane has been asking about you for some time now. 

Yuuta: Noted, I'm on my way over. State your location. Also, they didn't cause you any trouble - did they? 

Na-chan: Our present location is the outdoor stage… and no, they didn't really give me any issues. Although, I think Akane has made himself quite a few new acquaintances… 

PS: Akane asks quite a bit of question on the school infrastructure that kind of stumped Kasugano-senpai just now, so now it's Fuyusawa-senpai answering his queries. I'm surprised Fuyusawa-senpai knew that many details about the school's infrastructure and facilities. 

Yuuta: ^^; Akane’s bullet-train style Q&A … oh well, it’s no wonder Kasugano-senpai got stumped on the answering because Akane tends to overwhelm people with his never-ending lists of questions, and sometimes digging into the specifics too. 

PS: The middle school and high school division shares common infrastructures and performing venues, and certain facilities block. Unlike Kasugano-senpai, Fuyusawa did have experience serving in the student council of the middle-school division as both the president and vice-president before - and thus information that Akane is seeking are basically things he is more than capable to provide without the need to consult anyone. 

In Kasugano’s opinion, he was quite surprised that Fuyusawa can actually keep up with the questions thrown their way by the member of the idol unit - Killer King. However, what surprises him most was the fact that Fuyusawa managed to keep to the same tone of voice the aquamarine-haired teen has used when he first started the campus tour. That way, it seems impartial throughout and no one would feel slighted during the Q&A sessions when it became apparent that Fuyusawa has to answer those questions since Kasugano has absolutely no idea when it comes down to the specifics details concerning the infrastructure. 

The pink-haired teen may be able to tell the visitors how many performing venues they have in total, and how many audiences these venues could seat in total. However, things like which sound systems or lighting systems does the venue uses and whether or not do they come equipped with rising stage platforms are things that he cannot answer without referring to the actual list of equipment for the venue kit. It seems Fuyusawa doesn't have such problems though, all of this information just comes to him naturally enough and he could even quote how many piano stores the school has in total, and how many of these pianos are Yamaha, and Steinway up to the specific models even. 

Towards the end of the tour, and they are welcome to leave the event and headed back to the Kao Council building to report… Kasugano felt completely worn out. 

"How did you remember that information without the need to refer to the venue kit information list?" Kasugano Shion could not help but inquires as they made their way back towards the Kao Council building, together when they ended the academy tour for the visitors. 

"...It will imprint itself into your mind if you'd to deal with the booking forms for school facilities consecutively over three years." Fuyusawa Ryo hesitated for a minute before shrugging his response aloud to his pink-haired companion.

“Oh…right, I keep forgetting that the middle school and high school division shared facilities.” Kasugano Shion muttered under his breath. 

The duo then continues their walk towards the Kao Council building in silence, the aquamarine-haired teen thought back to that orange-haired teen with short wavy hair who asks a dozen questions concerning the facilities of Ayanagi Academy and wonders if the teen had any relations to that caramel-eyed Fudo Anko from the cafe he had visited quite often over the past two weeks. They do share some similar traits in their appearances… Fuyusawa Ryo couldn't help but muse inwardly to himself. 

“Akane-chan, I heard you had one of my seniors stumped with your endless chain of questions earlier on.” Yuuta greeted the teen with short wavy orange-hair when he finally appeared on site. The members of the Killer King and his roommate - Nayuki Toru, is currently sitting at the school’s cafeteria outdoor seating area. 

“Yuuta, finally - I was wondering whether you would make an appearance before us today just now.” Fudo Akane greeted when he finally spotted the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta approaching him from a distance. 

"Well… I'm sure Na-chan has informed you, I was napping somewhere to catch up on my very much needed sleep. So, how did you find Ayanagi Academy? Are you still keen to enroll here for the next school year?!" Yuuta asks with a grin, as he dropped himself in one of the empty seats at the rectangular table that could seat up to eight - besides his roommate. 

"The facilities are most definitely state of the art, not to mention the main focus of Ayanagi Academy is more on the specialized course syllabus meant that students only need to enroll in the bare minimum for the regular subjects. Not to forget, the flexibility of the class schedules - this is essentially a god-sent for active celebrities like us." Fudo Akane literally beams in response to Yuuta's inquiry. 

“If you guys don’t take up the challenge of trying out for the Star-Team project… I’m sure life in Ayanagi would be a breeze for you, just like how it was for the KitaKore duo.” Yuuta commented with a wry grin. 

“Star-Team Project, what’s that?” Fudo Akane asks out of curiosity. 

Yuuta just smiled a mysterious smile before shrugging and said, "What's the fun if I revealed it to you guys now? If you are curious, just wait to find out for yourself after your official enrollment. I look forward to seeing every one of you here, in the coming school year." 

"...I can't believe you just did that, what if they got curious and decides to sign up for the Star-Team audition?!" Nayuki commented after they had walked the members of the Killer King out to the school gate, and towards the Multi-purpose vehicle that was parked in an inconspicuous corner and watched as the members disappeared into the vehicle one by one before they turn to head back towards the direction of their dormitory building. 

“Well… then they would just have to learn to deal with it. Besides, I’m sure they are up for the challenges. As for how the bosses will react, we will deal with it when the time comes.” Yuuta shrugged as he starts to walk ahead of his blond roommate, eager to get back to the dorm for a shower so he could sleep earlier tonight. 

Group Chat of ‘Let’s Knock the Winter Boy off the Pedestal’ [Kasugano, Shiki, Irinatsu, Chiaki]

Kasugano: I think our frosty boy has made a significant improvement in his communication skills! 

( ⌐■ _■ ) 

Shiki: Really? 0_0

Irinatsu: Oh? Please do share what you had chanced upon today through your job of playing assistant to Ryo-chin. ʕᴥ• ʔ

Chiaki: Indeed? Do share your observations with us. 

Kasugano: Fuyusawa-kun survived through the entire academy tour activity today without letting his tone of distaste or disdain slips past his lips. Moreover, he had also managed to keep his facial expression completely neutral as he responds to various questions posed by the visitors about the school in general. Most notably, there is a visitor who was very enthusiastic about asking questions and literally monopolize the entire Q&A session - Fuyusawa did not show any signs of impatience while dealing with this particular visitor. 

PS: The visitor in question who got me stumped with the endless questions is a member of the idol unit - Killer King. 

Chiaki: Killer King or not probably matters not to Ryo, he doesn't follow pop culture… so he likely just treat the members of Killer King as per any usual ordinary visitor to the school. Well, at least now it explains why the other visitors aren't upset about the Q&A session being monopolized by someone amid the crowd… they are probably in too much awe that they were in the companionship of a group of celebrities to realize that little detail. 

Irinatsu: Well… it does help that visitors that are allowed into the high school division's gate are mostly males - so we don't get a lot of fainting and screaming girls amid us. Although, the security team does seem a bit busy for those who are stationed at the intersection point of the middle school division and the high-school division. They focused quite a bit of the manpower there to keep the girls from the middle-school division away. 

Kasugano: ^^; I think Fuyusawa just spend a total of 3 minutes in that area, and only describe that part of the school as the access point to the middle-school division and leave it like that. And then when the group of middle-school division girls' attempted to yell out for the attention of the Killer King - Fuyusawa silence them all with a mere glare towards their direction. 

Chiaki: It seems his reputation precedes him when KitaKore first debuts as idols. We have girls swooning at every turn of the corner within the academy grounds, and Fuyusawa literally reduces the girls in our class down to the verge of shedding tears with his cutting remarks. I'm not going to rehash everything but in summary, he lectured the girls on their rabid behavior comparing them to mad dogs hounding and salivating after a piece of meat. 

And then he said something along the line of the girls wasting the money their parents spend on their education by not paying attention to the contents of the lessons and is wasting time ogling their fellow classmates during lessons. The teacher literally love him to death then, because they have been having issues with keeping the class in order and making the class conducive for learning because the girls are always so distracted when the members of the KitaKore unit is in class. 

PS: That was how he ended up being elected and voted into the student’s council as the president following the graduation of Hiragi-senpai, even after the hiccups he had caused to the school during his reign as the vice-president. ◘ _ ◘

Shiki: Indeed! Why do you think I haven't dared to let Ryo knows I'm a fan-boy of Stardust?! His speech back in the middle-school division is infamous, the teachers later give that same lecture every year to the class that contains the KitaKore duo unit.（／ ．＼）

Irinatsu: Wow… that’s quite an impressive speech, and since the middle-school division of Ayanagi focuses a great amount on the academic aspects - it’s no wonder that the teachers love Ryo-chin so much to appoint him as the president to the student’s council committee. 

Hmm… the speech definitely didn’t happen in our 1st year of education in high school though, perhaps it’s because boys aren’t that prone to become rowdy in front of the idols? (◔ૂ◔)

Chiaki: Shiki - after that scene of you rushing off at 5pm on the 25th of Jan to get your hands on the CD of Stardust, I think it’s quite apparent that your fan-boy status to the group Stardust has been made clear to Ryo. ¬‿¬

Either way, as long as you don’t go ‘Gaga’ over the members of Stardust when you are supposed to be giving a proper speech or instructions to the students - Ryo wouldn’t care if you are a fan of those boys or not. 

While the other members of the newly elected Kao Council for the new school year were engrossing in their own chat with one another sans Fuyusawa, the aquamarine-haired teen was involved in his own chat with Fudo Anko on the messenger app of his mobile device. 

Fuyusawa isn't quite certain how he had ended up being a friend(?) with a random middle-school girl, but somehow that was what had happened. Ever since that fateful afternoon that he found himself wasting an entire afternoon away in that cafe named 'Zen' - he found himself frequently returning to the cafe for some 'alone' time. 

In the past, he spends these solo time away from his friends in the school library working away on his homework… now he found himself swinging by the cafe once in every other day to do his homework while enjoying a cup of the warm vegan-friendly beverage of his choice. Sometimes, he would even give the vegan-friendly cakes selection of the cafe a try - albeit it was usually under the insistence of the owner or the caramel-eyed girl who works part-time for her father in the cafe outside of school hours. 

Anyway, due to Fuyusawa's frequent visits to the cafe - the owner, Fudo Akio had sort of scheduled Anko's shift at the cafe according to the days which the aquamarine-haired teen is prone to drop by for a visit. Namely, because Anko is the only one skillful enough to handle the preparation of those vegan-friendly beverages listed on the cafe's new menu. Every now and then, Fudo Anko would inquire about his problem with communication skills in general and he would occasionally seek the girl's opinions and advice on the problems he faced. When that happens, he usually ended up spending a couple of hours in the cafe talking with the girl. 

Yesterday though, when he entered the cafe - Fudo Anko, upon serving him his ordered beverage practically demanded his mobile device. When asked for the reason, the girl responded that her exams are coming and she needs to study hence she can no longer spend all her time downstairs chatting with him. So, she decided to give him - her contact details instead. That way, if Fuyusawa ever needs to talk - they could still communicate via text message when she isn't readily available in-person. 

Private Chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo

Anko: ⓗⓔⓛⓛⓞ So, how did the open house event went? You previously mentioned being tasked to handle the academy tour for the event? (‘◇’)

Fuyusawa: └╏ ･ ᗜ ･ ╏┐ It went well, I'm not the only one facilitating the academy tour… the seniors have assigned another member to assist with the activity. 

PS: I thought you are supposed to be studying for your exams? (◘_◘)

Anko: ^^; I am… but I find it hard to focus for some reason, so I thought to change up the mood a little before going back to the books. So, did you leave your assistant for today's activity to do most of the talking? 

Fuyusawa: I handled the academy tour by introducing the academy facilities and infrastructures to the visitors. My assistant handles the questions that come from the crowd every now and then, but I did take over the addressing of the questions that are more specific-based. ［●＿ ●］

Anko: By the way, my cousin - Akane went to the open-house event earlier because he’s now downstairs telling my dad all good things about your school. ^^;

PS: I think that's half the reason why I got distracted by my revision work - he's too loud. =_=;

Fuyusawa: ੧| ‾́︶ ‾́ |੭ Is your cousin by chance a short-wavy orange-haired boy? 

Anko: Yes, and he’s not really tall too… only 165cm. Oh, he got mad if anyone calls him shorty - have you had the opportunity of meeting him already? (◑○◑)

Fuyusawa: ┗|・o・|┛ I believe so, he was the one that stumped my partner with his questions for this academy tour activity apparently. 

PS: The owner mention that you would be taking a break off work during your school’s final exams week, when would that be? 

Anko: Right, my father must have taken it upon himself to inform you for fear that you would end up swinging by when I wasn’t around to serve you those vegan-friendly beverages… ⚆ _ ⚆

PS: Anyway, my school's finals are next week… the 20th of Feb to 26th of Feb, 2018.   
When’s the final exams week for your school, by the way? 

Fuyusawa: Noted on the dates for your school’s final exams. Ayanagi Academy’s exam week for finals is between the 22nd of Feb to the 28th of Feb 2018. ┃・u・┃

Anko: Good luck with your finals then… but you likely won't need luck in the academic areas. ^^; Right, I should probably get back to my books… I'll chat with you another day. I'll wish you luck on a peaceful week ahead instead. 

Fuyusawa: <|°_°|> Thank You. 

Fudo Anko has just set aside her mobile device and retrieve her maths textbook in favor of continuing her memorizing of the mathematics formula when the door leading to her bedroom opens up to admit the figure of her celebrity cousin - Fudo Akane, of Killer King. 

“Yikes! Akane-chan! How many times must I tell you to knock before entering the room?! Unlike your teammates, I am a GIRL - you know?! For all you know, I could have been in the middle of changing attires!” Fudo Anko snapped as she shrieked at her cousin who entered her room abruptly. 

“Sorry, Anko-chan… I forgot for a minute we aren’t 3-year-old anymore.” Fudo Akane looked down at his feet, as he apologized to his irate cousin. 

“Geez… why did you come up here, anyway?!” Anko rolls her eyes as she set her textbook aside in a huff, but still willing to give her cousin a moment of her precious time and wholly attention. 

"Right… so I heard from Uncle Akio just now that you have gotten yourself a new friend - this time of the opposite gender. Now, I just want to know if there's a need for me to give that new friend of yours a shovel talk." Fudo Akane nodded as he states the reason for his visit to his cousin's room with sparkling eyes. 

“...No.” Fudo Anko stared at her enthusiastic cousin with a look of blatant disbelief on her face, before shaking her head numbly in response. 

"No?" Akane pouted, somewhat disappointed over the lack of a chance to deliver a shovel talk. He didn't get a chance to do it with the guy Yuuta was dating the other time around, so he has been hoping that another opportunity for delivering a shovel talk come around soon. Unfortunately, though, there have been no other opportunities since neither of his teammates is dating anyone at present - so he can't shovel talk their choice of partners as a leader of the team. 

“Yes, no shovel talk is needed because I am not dating this new friend of mine.” Fudo Anko stated in a flat tone of voice. 

“You should get one.” Fudo Akane then proclaimed. 

“Excuse me?! I should get one - what?!”Fudo Anko raised her eyebrow up in skepticism as she repeated at her cousin, with blatant incredulity apparent in her tone of voice. 

"Boyfriend. You should get one boyfriend soon, so I can live my dream of giving someone a shovel talk." Akane exclaimed, nodding to himself even as though he had just come up with a brilliant idea. 

"In your dreams!” Fudo Anko snapped before she ousted her cousin Fudo Akane from her room, and then she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. Failing to attain the effects she seeks, Fudo Anko took her mobile device up and open up the chat with Fuyusawa, again intending to rant about that stupid cousin of hers before she broke something in her room out of irritation. 

Private Chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Fudo Anko

Anko: I apologize for disturbing you so soon after ending our last conversation but I needed to vent and you’re the only one I could vent in peace and not having to worry about affecting your exam results since you are so good in your studies anyway, ｏ( ><)o

Fuyusawa: d[o_0]b Erm… okay…go ahead and vent then. 

Anko: My cousin - that idiot Akane, request for me to find myself a boyfriend so he could get the opportunity and chance to give a shovel talk to satisfy his dream of shovel-talking, someone! You tell me, isn't this ridiculous?! ＜彡(;≧皿≦)彡ゞ

Fuyusawa: That does seem ridiculous… ≡└( 'o')┘≡

"Ryo? Who have you been messaging since just now?" Chiaki Takafumi couldn't help his curiosity, and so he decides to pry for a bit. It's quite rare for his childhood friend to be immersed in online chats, thus the sight of seeing Ryo constantly on the mobile device is quite intriguing. 

"...A friend." Fuyusawa responded somewhat distractedly since he was trying to figure out the meaning behind the term 'shovel-talk'. Seeing as the aquamarine-haired teen was quite certain, this term doesn't quite exist in the Cambridge dictionary which he possessed. 

"Is this friend of yours anyone that I know?" Chiaki probed further, and since Fuyusawa was literally in a half-distracted mindset - it's quite easy to get information on Chiaki's part. 

“No, it’s a new friend.” came the aquamarine-haired teen response in an absent-minded manner. 

"I see…” Chiaki mused aloud, debating if he should continue to pry but upon noticing his friend’s attention coming back to focus on him - he decides to let the subject drop for the time being. 

Albeit, Fuyusawa has absolutely no idea what does shovel talk means… he didn't want to ask Anko this question lest the girl looks at him oddly the next time she sees him in real-life. So, after pondering for a bit - he decides to ask someone else instead. Scrolling through his contact list for some time, the aquamarine-haired teen eventually fixated on the name Kasugano Shion, since that's likely the only person on his contact list that won't pry too much into his odd questions. 

Although, Chiaki would also work and is a more convenient choice due to being in the same room… but the teen is now fishing around for details about the identity of the person he has been chatting with for the most part of this evening, so Fuyusawa was a little wary about asking his childhood friend the meaning of ‘shovel talk’. 

Private chat between Kasugano Shion and Fuyusawa Ryo

Fuyusawa: Pardon for the disturbance if you are busy but can I just check on a meaning for some modern slang that I have absolutely no clues about? d[o_0]b

Kasugano: ⊂(°_o)つ Yes? 

Fuyusawa: What is the meaning of - shovel talk? 

Kasugano Shion choked on his sip of water when he saw the question from Fuyusawa, and his expression must have been rather odd because his roommate Irinatsu turns towards his direction with an equally strange look directed towards him. Waving off Irinatsu’s concern, Kasugano coughed as he rapidly typed a response to the message sent by their resident winter boy - Fuyusawa Ryo. 

Kasugano: Okay… that's a question I never expect to come from you, but since you ask… I'll address your doubt for you. 

The term ‘Shovel Talk’ definition can be found on the urban dictionary online, it basically translated to the type of ‘If you hurt her/him, I will break you’ kind of talk given to a romantic partner as a warning from a concerned party. 

PS: I’m not going to ask when you chanced upon the term… but well, when people mention shovel talk - it generally refers to something similar to the above definition. I hope this is clear enough for you? (ꉺ⍸ꉺ)

Fuyusawa: <|°_°|> Thanks for the clear definition. 

Kasugano: You’re welcome. 

Group Chat of ‘Let’s Knock the Winter Boy off the Pedestal’ [Kasugano, Shiki, Chiaki, Irinatsu]

Kasugano: Is Fuyusawa trying to learn modern slang? (C_C)

Shiki: Eh? Why do you ask this? (๑°⌓°๑)

Kasugano: Because he just asks me what is the meaning of a shovel talk… ^^; 

Irinatsu: Nani?! (°ロ°)! 

Chiaki: !!! Oh… that must be what causes his odd expression earlier on, he must have seen the term in a chat with his new friend… and got confused about the meaning. 

Shiki: Still… just what kind of conversation do you think Ryo had with that new friend of his that the topic of shovel talk actually came up? (・∧‐)ゞ

Irinatsu: This may seem a bit far-fetched… but is there any possibility that he has a secret beau we don't know of? 

Chiaki: Hmm… *Thinking Face Emoji* Well, he does seem to head off for 'solo' time more often recently… 

Shiki: And he apparently has a new friend we don’t know of… 

Chiaki: He was constantly on his phone for this entire evening? Oh… he tends to smile more these days too. 

Kasugano: O_O Wait… Fuyusawa knew how to smile? ԅ(☉Д☉)╮

Shiki: I should think so… wasn’t he smiling when we got the news that we were elected as the new members for the Kao Council in the coming school year? 

Kasugano: Shiki, I believe that is more of a smirk than a smile… =_=;

Chiaki: Nonsense! Of course, Ryo could smile… [Attached Smiling Ryo_aged 7. Jpg] 

PS: I would send a recent smiling photo of his if I could take a snapshot without him noticing, but since I can't - you guys have to make do with a young smiling Ryo. 

Shiki: Ryo might slaughter you for this… Chiaki… ^^; and where did you dig this up from? 

Chiaki: My Facebook Album - childhood days. The account is set to private, so I had to download it onto my mobile device to send the photo into the chat-group. 

Irinatsu: ⊙△⊙ OMG~ How did such a cute boy ended up so frigid and cold today?! What happens to the younger Ryo-chin?! 

Chiaki: ┐(^▂ ^ ；)┌ somehow, he just ended up the way he is today … so, it's either his puberty hormonal change is a bit drastic or something happens to him outside of my knowledge that shapes him into what he is today? 

Who knows… I’m referring to his frigid disposition, his snobby attitude is something ingrained in him since young. Only it wasn’t this obvious back in the younger days… albeit, these days he seems to be taming it down somewhat. I could only hope the trend will continue… and he won’t revert. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, S3 Kao Kai focused on the last part of the chapter. I had skipped the HMV event… it may or may not come up in flashback - at present, I am uncertain. So, in this chapter, the open house event has finally taken place. 
> 
> Killer King made their appearance but it seems only Akane has lines ^^; oh, and we had a short interaction between the Fudo cousins XD Quite honestly, I don't think Fuyusawa would've known the meaning of Shovel-Talk when it was first brought up because I literally doesn't know of it, until I saw it in the comment and Google it up for myself ^^; 
> 
> Last but not least, I created some moments between OtoHoshi in this chapter… it feels so long XD


	70. Belated Valentine Gift & The No.1 Rumored Ship of TenGawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it's so jumbled up that I had to change the chapter title several times :P   
In case anyone is wondering, TenGawa is actually Tengenji and Ugawa XD   
The chapter features the following:  
1\. OtoHoshi moments  
2\. S3 Kao Kai Group Chat/Interaction  
3\. Group Chat of Star-Team & Inumine brought 'chaos' into the 'house'   
4\. Tengenji and Ugawa rumored relationship took to a new height XD

On the 17th of February 2018, Hoshitani Yuuta finally managed to give his boyfriend the valentine's Day gift he had prepared but hasn't had the time to gift it out on valentine's day itself. 

“Sorry, it’s a few days late… but still, happy belated valentine!” Yuuta said to his boyfriend with a faint tinge of pink in his cheeks as he handed his gift of choice over. 

"Ah… thank you, Yuu-chan~ I'm sorry, I didn't have the time to go shopping for valentine's gift this month. I would gift a return gift to you on the white day - the 14th of March instead. Erm… would you be available that day for dinner or something?” Ootori Itsuki said, only to pause and then turn inquiring eyes towards his green-eyed beau for a confirmation response. 

"...Can I confirm with you about my availability on 'white day' towards the end of the month?" Yuuta sweat-dropped in response as he meets eyes with his purplish-white haired boyfriend. As of present, the green-eyed teen hasn't received the work schedule for March yet - thus, he didn't wish to confirm any appointments now and ended up having to reschedule when the time nears. 

“Sure…just remember to send me a copy of your schedule before the 1st of March comes around. By the way, the finals are coming up… are you ready for the exam week that is just right around the corner?” Ootori Itsuki asks, as he cuddles his beloved beau - Hoshitani Yuuta to him while inspecting the wrapped gift with apparent interest reflected in his dark pink eyes. 

“You know… you can open it, just staring at the wrapper wouldn’t let you know what’s hidden beneath the wrapper unless you have x-ray vision which I don’t think your eyes are equipped with.” Hoshitani Yuuta poked his boyfriend in the cheeks as he commented in a playful tone of voice. 

"Hmm… true, why don't you assist me with the unwrapping task instead? I don't quite feel like letting you up yet… and unwrapping the wrapper requires the use of both hands." Ootori Itsuki said as he pulled his beau closer to him as he inhaled the smell of his boyfriend's shampoo emitting from the top of his boyfriend's hair. 

“...Well, that could be done but I can’t exactly unwrap the wrapping paper to the gift with you hugging me so tightly. Can you loosen up your embrace for a bit so I could adjust my position to accomplish the task you had set for me to do?” Hoshitani Yuuta responded with cheeks faintly tainted pink from his blushing reaction to his boyfriend’s sweet words. 

“Of course, your wish is my command.” The purplish-white haired teen then murmured against the top of his boyfriend’s head, before letting his boyfriend up for a moment to shift position. Yuuta then took the wrapped gift from Ootori Itsuki before resettling himself back into his boyfriend’s cuddling embrace in a position that could allow him an easier time to utilize the use of both of his hands.

"How ironic, I should have saved the hassle of wrapping it if I'd known I would be tasked with the job of unwrapping the item on your behalf," Yuuta commented in a wry tone of voice as he set upon the task of unwrapping the nicely wrapped belated valentine day's gift, he had prepared for his 18-year-old boyfriend. 

Once the wrapping paper has been removed from the wrapped item, Yuuta handed the revealed gift to his sparkling eyes beau with a satisfied smile playing on his lips. 

"Oh my…I can't believe it! This is the original DVD of that first movie the members of Thrive acted in. I thought it's no longer available for sale, how did you manage to get your hands upon it?" Ootori gasped as he turns disbelieving eyes upon his boyfriend who is now playing around with his hair strand. 

"I searched high and low in the Thrive apartment nearly turning the entire place upside down to locate our complimentary copy of the DVD gifted to us by the production company involved when the film's DVD was first released to the general public 6 months following its screening period in the cinemas. Since neither Kenken, Gochin nor myself made it a point to watch our own shows, I thought it would be more useful in your hands as opposed to any of us. So, please take good care of it and don't lose it." Yuuta said as he turns to face his boyfriend with a serious look in his eyes. 

"Of course, I will take good care of it and not lose the DVD you went to the extent of combing through the entire apartment of Thrive to find!" Ootori Itsuki beams in response and was about to pull his beau in for a deep long passionate session of kissing when he heard the chiming sound of the microwave oven coming from his kitchen. 

The chiming sound of the microwave oven signifies to the two lovebirds that their dinner is ready for their consumption. Their dinner today is once again, supplied by the 'mom' of Team Ootori - the lovely blond member by the name of Nayuki Toru. The reason why they decide to have Nayuki catered dinner bento for their dinner date this evening is simple - Ootori Itsuki has no wish to cook for his beau just yet. 

The agreement was that the 18-year-old would allow his beloved beau to try his home-made meals when June comes around, and until then - Ootori intended to perfect at least a portion of the recipes he already knew. However, if he were to cook for himself today - there's no telling whether Yuuta would sneak in a few bites while the teen enters his kitchen when he's distracted. Hence, Ootori decides the best option to avoid Yuuta sneaking around to test out his cooking without his knowledge is to not cook anything at all. 

“So, don’t think you can wriggle out of answering my earlier question by distracting me with dinner. Are you ready for the exams week yet?” Ootori Itsuki steered the subject of conversation back upon the school finals exams, which causes Yuuta to cringe subconsciously in response. 

"Not very ready, if I were, to be honest. The past few weeks are really busy… and then I usually fell asleep the moment my head hits the pillow. That makes it really hard to study at night… and the routine study session is mostly used to finish up homework assignments." Yuuta sighed as he ducked his head down, focusing his attention on setting the dinner table than to meet eyes with his boyfriend. 

“Would you like me to guide you through the revision?” Ootori Itsuki smiles as he offers his assistance to his beau who looks rather stressed the moment the subject of final exams was brought up for discussion. 

“Eh?! Is that even possible, I mean… you seem quite busy yourself?” Yuuta blinked up at his boyfriend in surprise. 

“Well…I’m sure I could work something out to fit in the time needed to assist you with your revision, that is, if you are keen on the idea.” Ootori Itsuki grinned when his beau’s eyes lit up immediately, but his grin faltered for a second when he noticed his bubbly and energetic boyfriend had promptly discarded the task of setting the dinner table to leap at him like a happy puppy in excitement.

Not wanting to risk his beau from getting injured in the process, Ootori didn’t dare to move and resign himself to the task of catching his boyfriend in his arms. With a wry grin on his face, the 18-year-old commented. “Do you always leap at people when you’re overly happy?” 

"Hmm… maybe, I'm not quite sure actually…" Yuuta responded, somewhat sheepishly as his boyfriend sets him back down on the solid ground after managing to catch him securely following his leaping act. 

"I see… try not to do this too often. I wouldn't want you to injure yourself while attempting something so reckless. What if the person you leap towards weren't prepared and ended up falling over?" Ootori Itsuki could not help but berate on his boyfriend's reckless act taken mere minutes ago.

"Sorry, I'll make sure not to do this again - the next time I got too happy." Yuuta responded, plastering on a look that says 'I'll repent on my action.' which is good enough to satisfy Ootori for the time being.

“So, coming back to the earlier topic of discussion - does that means you wish to have me guide you through the exams revision process?” Ootori asks with one of his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. 

“Yes, Itsuki-senpai! Please do help me out in my exams revision!” Yuuta voiced his request aloud to his beau, throwing in a puppy look of his for good measures. 

"Okay… let's see then." With that said, Ootori Itsuki promptly reached for his mobile device to access a copy of his beloved Yuuta's personal schedule for these two weeks. 

First of all, with the school exams coming up - all the marketing events for Stardust on behalf of the school have been put on hold. Likewise, for High Edge Records, they have to abide by the terms and conditions stipulated in their collaboration arrangement contract with the school. Yuuta has also completed the recording of the new song - Choukan Destiny for Thrive, as well as his new solo song 'All right!' some time ago… there isn't a lot of activities planned on Yuuta's calendar for these two weeks. 

All that remains on his beau’s schedule for these two weeks were mostly focused on the rehearsals for the impending graduating ceremony performance. After noting down his beau’s available timings from the schedule, Ootori then promptly went through his own schedule for these two weeks before turning towards Yuuta with a sigh and said. 

"Well, …are you okay with the idea of swinging by the Kao Council building for your revision work? I'm afraid I can't meet you outside of the building since I technically couldn't foist off everything onto Chiaki-kun yet. As such, I need to remain within reach if he had anything to seek instructions or clarification about."

“Oh… okay, so we are holding the revision session in the Kao Council building? Would it interrupt the work of the other seniors though? I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience to the rest of them.” Yuuta frowned as he clarifies. 

"It's fine, these days most of the work is done in the meeting room anyway. We can use my office for your revision work. Of course, I would need to inform Tsubasa and the rest to give them a heads-up about you coming by for the next one week for revision studies… the last thing I need right now, was for Akatsuki to think that we are fooling around in the office." Ootori Itsuki responded, pulling out his mobile device to stand-by so he would be ready to drop a text off to the rest of the members once the plans to help Yuuta study has been confirmed. 

Yuuta hesitated for a minute, his mind going back and forth between the idea of whether or not to accept his boyfriend’s assistance to help him revise for his upcoming final exams. Eventually, he nodded and that was when Ootori Itsuki promptly pull out the group chat of the Kao Council and dropped his message line into the chat group. 

Group Chat of Kao Council [2017/2018]

Ootori: Just to give you guys a heads-up, I offered to help Yuuta-kun revise for his finals and he has accepted. As such, Yuuta-kun would be coming by the Kao Council building after school for 2 hours each day for his revision work in preparation for the finals. We will be utilizing my private office for the revision session. ( ￣ー￣ )

Hiragi: Noted. I don't care if you decide to have Hoshitani-kun parked in your office overnight, so long you managed to complete all your tasks on hand - without delay.

Sazanami: Noted. 

Yuzuriha: O_O What about your own finals' preparation? Don’t you need to study for them too? 

Ootori: I can do them via the E-learning portal every evening. 

Akatsuki: Just make sure not to fool around in that office of yours… I don’t need any of the 2nd year students traumatized - thank you very much. =_=

Yuzuriha: (￣∇￣) I think it's a bit too late for that, Irinatsu-kun told me Kasugano-kun is already quite traumatized by Ootori-kun's antics. 

Akatsuki: Fine, I'll rephrase my earlier words - I do not need the rest of the 2nd year students working in the building traumatize. =_=

"Don't you need to answer the messages?" Yuuta asks when he noticed the relentless chiming of his boyfriend's mobile device that indicated a chain of incoming messages.

“Erm… no need, it’s a group chat - I can just catch up on what I’d missed later on this evening. Come on, let’s eat before the food gets cold - again.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged his response to his boyfriend of 4 months, handing a set of chopsticks over to the green-eyed teen. 

Group Chat of ‘Let’s knock the winter boy off the pedestal’ [Shiki, Irinatsu, Kasugano, Chiaki]

Shiki: Guys, do you think it’s time to create an actual chat-group that includes Ryo so we can actually hold group conversation without the need to gather about in real-life? (mm*)

Chiaki: Do you mean to add Ryo into this chat group or create a new chat-group? (･ㅂ･)

Kasugano: I say we create a new chat-group and keep this one for future ranting use. Like Chiaki has mentioned earlier, we can expect Fuyusawa to tame down his snobby vibe but we cannot expect him to remove the snob in him completely. Hence, there are bound to be times he will drive us up the wall… especially since we are part of his 'friends' circle. He may tame down his negative vibe in front of the strangers, but not so much in front of us… we may have to endure his 'bitching' for hours if something displeased him to the core is taking place outside. =_=

Irinatsu: Well… Kasugano does have a point, but seriously though - Shiki, what brought the idea of involving Ryo-chin in a chat-group on? 

Shiki: Weren't we talking about wanting to keep the comedy night around as a team-building activity for the future to come? We haven't exactly spoken to Ryo about the plan, right? We should probably ease him into the idea than to spring it on him… and I'll suggest Ryo sit out on the participation for the impending comedy night next Saturday evening to ease his mind for a bit. However, he would still have to accompany us to the event as part of the team - we will just excuse his participation. What do you guys think of my idea? 

Chiaki: It certainly sounds good to me; I'm sure Ryo wouldn't mind tagging along for the event if it means he doesn't have to participate in the comedy performance on the next comedy night outing. We can say if he doesn't oblige to go with us for the event, we would register him as the participant but if he goes with us - we will allow him to sit out of the participation this time around. 

Kasugano: Okay… so we threaten to have him act like a fool on-stage if he doesn’t come with us willingly. Shall we involve the seniors again, this time around? 

Shiki: I think we should facilitate it ourselves, this time. We can’t always rely on the seniors to help us out. They are graduating in about 2 months anyway, so they won’t always be readily available to help us out. We should learn to handle Ryo, ourselves. 

Chiaki: True... not all of us are Hoshitani Yuuta, who has a senior ready at hand 24/7 to help him up when the need arises. Unless anyone of you is dating someone from the graduating class without my knowing... (͝סּ ͜ʖ͡סּ)

Kasugano: No, I don't think that applies to our situation at all. 

Shiki: Indeed. Kasugano obviously doesn't swing in that direction, as for me... I'm not interested in dating at present, but I can go in either direction based on my past track record for one-sided crushes. And no, I'm not telling you guys who did I crush on before – so you can jolly well forget about prying information out from me on this particular topic. (¬_¬)

Irinatsu: Ahem~ the topic of crushes aside. What do you say we do a combined skit this time? We can make Irina-chan visits Shiki's polyclinic? 

Kasugano: Oh~ Irina-chan is making a comeback! XD Are you going to use oranges as your faux boobs this time around? =Þ

Irinatsu: I haven't thought about that actually, Nah… but the wig and dress are coming out again. Although, maybe it wouldn't be a ballroom gown this time ^^; 

Shiki: Are you calling in the wardrobe team to supply Irina-chan's garb this time too?

Irinatsu: No... this time I’m going to borrow from the school’s wardrobe team, I’m sure there are some we could borrow from the drama club. 

Chiaki: Please, spare me the mental image… _ (:3」∠) _

"Takafumi, why are you shivering? We have the heater unit on, right?" Fuyusawa Ryo glances up from his reading material to find his roommate shaking somewhat in the desk-chair and felt it in him to inquire about his friend's well-being. 

“... It’s nothing, I’m not cold… I’m just trying to withhold my laughter.” Chiaki Takafumi hesitated for a few seconds before answering his childhood friend inquiry. 

Fuyusawa Ryo raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner, before probing with mild interest lurking behind his aquamarine eyes. “Trying to withhold your laughter…just what exactly is threatening your control over your laughter?” 

"The studio cafe is holding another comedy night event next Saturday evening, so Irinatsu was saying that some patrons of the cafe are inquiring whether Irina-chan would be making a comeback for the event. It just kind of jogged my memory of the last event, and… well… I think you know what causes my uncontrollable urge to laugh." Chiaki Takafumi took a moment to reorganize his thoughts and explain the situation to his roommate and childhood friend without giving away the fact that they are going to make the comedy night event a team-building event in the long run. He will leave that honor of informing Ryo to Shiki Toma, instead. 

“I see…” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response to his roommate’s words, and let the subject dropped soon after. 

Chiaki has to respect his friend for being able to keep a straight face even after he made mention of Irinatsu's drag queen image from the last event - everyone had trouble withholding laughter when they thought back to the oranges as boobs scenario. How could Ryo managed to keep from snorting(?) was a miracle by itself, when it's obvious Ryo finds the scene silly and amusing to boot. Regardless, Chiaki only shrugged not wanting to pry into it too much lest his friend clams up against him, again. 

Another two days pass by before Shiki finally decides to create a new chat-group that involves the aquamarine-haired teen, and after a moment of contemplation - Shiki named the new chat-group 'Seasons Group' 

Group Chat - Seasons [Administrator: Shiki Toma]

*Shiki has added Kasugano, Irinatsu, Chiaki, and Fuyusawa into the group. 

Kasugano: (´╹‸╹`) Why did you name the group seasons?

Irinatsu: (*^. ~) Yes, why seasons? Why not just Kao Kai 2018/2019? Easier that way, isn’t it?

Chiaki: Indeed, I find myself wondering the same…

Fuyusawa: Speaking of the Kao Kai, has the rearrangement for the Kao Kai song been completed yet? 

Shiki: The group was named seasons because I wanted a special name as opposed to the conventional name of Kao Kai 2018/2019… and also because my family name literally translated to the four seasons in Kanji form. Likewise, all of your names have relations to the actual seasons when written out in Kanji. 

Kasugano - Spring, Irinatsu - Summer, Chiaki - Autumn, Fuyusawa - Winter

Irinatsu: I see… 

PS: Ryo-chin, I'm about done with the rearrangement for the new Kao Kai song. It would most definitely be ready by the end of this month. I will let you listen to the music file then, there's still some last phase tweaking work needed to be done for the song. ^^;

Fuyusawa: Noted on the song progress. ┏|*＿ ＿*|┓

Fuyusawa Ryo hasn't questioned the reason behind the creation of the chat-group, he just assumed that Shiki created the group for future use since their seniors also have a group-chat entitled Kao Council sitting in their messenger app based on the information he had gathered from Sazanami Sakuya. So, the aquamarine-haired teen just assumed that the group would be created sooner or later and hence isn't quite surprised when he found himself being added into a chat-group newly created with an odd name. 

The surprise came to the aquamarine-haired teen when he noted the topic of the comedy night event being broached, followed by Shiki’s declaration of wanting to have the comedy night event fixate as a regular monthly team-building event for their members.

Fuyusawa: Wait! You are making the comedy night event a monthly team-building activity for our team?! (◍o◍) ┗|・o・|┛

Shiki: Yep! ^_^ Life as a member of the Kao Council can be quite stressful, and comic relief is a good form of stress relief. So, I thought we could attend the comedy night event regularly every month to unwind from the stress that comes attached to the responsibility of being a Kao Council member. ^_^

Fuyusawa: Oh… okay, so it’s just to attend the event… no participation is needed - did I get it right? •(⌚_⌚)•

Shiki: Essentially, yes. Participation is optional, only Irinatsu and I are going to participate in the performance this time around. The rest of you are to attend the event as audiences. ^_^ v

Fuyusawa: … And when’s the event this time around? 

Shiki: This coming weekend, on the 24th of February - Saturday. Timing remains unchanged at 7pm. ^_^ 

Fuyusawa: Attendance is mandatory? 

Shiki: Yep, those who choose not to attend would have their names submitted to the host making them mandatory performers for the next open-mic comedy night event. Ψ (●｀ ▽´●) Ψ

Fuyusawa: ┫ ￣旦￣ ┣

Shiki: Ψ (￣∀ ￣) Ψ So, Ryo - you are coming right? 

Fuyusawa: I guess, I have no choice but to attend the event - isn’t it? 【=◈︿◈=】

Shiki: Yes! ^_^ 

Fuyusawa: Fine, I’ll come... 

Since the news of Shiki's group attending the comedy night event on the evening of the 24th of February wasn’t spread around this time around. And also, partly because this time the Comedy Night event took place during the exam weeks - Hoshitani Yuuta was completely unaware that members of the new Kao Council elected to take over the existing seniors have participated in yet another comedy night event. 

Albeit, this time it wasn’t a full team involvement – it seems Shiki Toma and Irinatsu Masashi did participate in the performance by performing a comedy skit that features Shiki - the doctor, and Irinatsu - the drag queen, Irina-chan. This little bit of information only reaches Hoshitani Yuuta on the morning of the 28th of February, the last day of the final exams' week for the students of the Ayanagi Academy. 

Group Chat of Star-Team [2017/2018]

Sei-chan: Guys! Look what I found on the MOTUBE! [Insert MOTUBE video link to 20180224_Comedy Night_Shiki and Irina skit] 

Yuuta: O_O|| EH?!! Shiki-senpai and Irinatsu-senpai did another comedy skit last Saturday?! How did you chance upon the video, Sei-chan? Don’t you need to study?

Uwa-chan: The teachers have long given up all hopes on Inumine passing his exams, and is relying on the performance part of the exam to assist him in his overall grade. So, instead of spending time hitting the books - this guy has been spending time browsing through the media streaming sites online instead. (U=⋏=U)

Tat-chan: Oh… was that why you holed up in Tengenji's room to study over the last week? Because Inumine is too distracting for you to focus your attention on the revision studies? 

Yuuta: O_O What?! Wait… Uwa-chan studied in Tengenji’s room over the last week?!

PS: I thought Uwa-chan usually studied in Tat-chan and Eicchin’s room, why did he switch territory suddenly?

Uwa-chan: =_= The ‘he’ is here, thank you very much. 

To put it simply - Tatsumin got hooked on splatter films recently… he had a dozen splatter films DVD lying around within reach, and I'm not good with films of such genres. To spare me nightmares… I decide to invade your teammate's room for studying instead. 

Tat-chan: Oh, so it’s my issue? Apologies! (*╯-╰) ノ

Eicchin: That's why I told you to leave the splatter film movie nights to after the exam weeks! "(>ლ)”

Uwa-chan: It’s fine, today’s already the last day of exams anyway… U (╹×╹) U

Sei-chan: Oh~ So, that’s where you’re last night! ▽･ｪ･▽ﾉ” 

Tora: What?! (๑ ˃̵͈́∀˂̵͈̀ )ʊʊ Ugawa spend the night at Tengenji's room?! And he dares to deny the authenticity of the circulating rumors?! 

Uwa-chan: U (, ๏ ⋏ ๏,) U What?! No, I am seriously not dating Tengenji! AND I did not spend the night at Tengenji’s either! Stupid Inu, I just spend the majority of the evening in Tengenji’s room is all! I did go back to my own room at 10pm last night! ( ๑òᆺó๑ )

Sei-chan: Eh?! Really? (●ᴥ●) Why did I not see you in the room this morning when I woke then? Instead, I found you coming out from Kerukeru’s room… when I open our dorm room door, this morning? 

Uwa-chan: (乂☉ｪ☉=) I accidentally took Tengenji’s notes and went to return them to him this morning is all! Stupid Inu, quit adding fuel to the never-ending rumor already! ( ･×･ )

While Ugawa was busy fending off Inumine and Toraishi in the group-chat of Star-Team, the rest of the participants of the chat-group were amusing themselves with the trio antics. Except for Tengenji Kakeru, perhaps, since he was currently being trapped in an interrogation session in the privacy of his own dorm room by the Team Mom of Stardust – Nayuki Toru. 

"Tengenji-kun, are you quite certain that nothing is going on between you and Ugawa-kun at all?" Nayuki Toru zeroed in his stern gaze upon the redhead of Stardust, as he kick-starts the interrogation process for the day after reading Inumine's comment on the group-chat. 

“...Seriously, what brought this on?” Tengenji Kakeru sighed aloud as he shifted his inquiring eyes on Kuga Shuu for an explanation, seeing as the stoic teen is probably the only one who would be frank with him at this point in time. 

“Rumors has it that Ugawa spend the night in your room, yesterday.” Kuga Shuu took a second to mull over the scenario before responding to his fellow teammate’s inquiry. 

“...And this is different from the previous few rumored sayings in what way?” Tengenji rolls his eyes at the ceiling of his room, as he inquires. 

Rumors have been circulating around for ages that he kept his beau overnight every single day since the start of the school year when he first heard of the rumors from Nayuki he had been aghast but somewhat relieved as well. At least no one had thought to check his room for his beloved Tavian, and just made assumptions that he had brought his anonymous girlfriends back into the dorm nightly only to send them off in the wee hours of the morning. 

The rumors somehow change when he became busier and start to hang around his teammates more often… why did it start with the Mochizuki triplets though is something he will never figure out. Either way, when rumors start circulating about him dating Ugawa of Team Hiragi - he already expected people to think about him having Ugawa in his room every single night. So, he really didn't understand what is so different about today's rumors as compared to yesterday's version of the same rumor. 

"Well, before today - people are just making wild guesses that you have Ugawa in your room but nobody had sighted him coming out from your room with their own eyes. However, it isn't quite the same this time around. Because Inumine had really seen his roommate emerging from your dorm room earlier this morning and seems to have not - waste any time in broadcasting the fact." Kuga Shuu explained in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"..." Tengenji sighed inwardly, bracing himself mentally for the onslaught of nosy questions to come to his direction when he stepped into the school later today. 

“Tengenji-kun, I am still waiting for your response.” Nayuki then pulled on his best ordering tone of voice, as he addressed the redhead of his team. 

"... Nayuki, Ugawa-chan and I are really not dating! Neither did I kept him overnight in my room, too. I'm not that generous to offer him space on my bed even though with his petite size built - he could easily fit on that super-single size bed that the dorm room came equipped with. He is just here to return a copy of my notebook that he had taken with him accidentally the day before, and yes - before you ask… he did know about my Tavian's existence." Tengenji pinched the bridge of his nose wearily as he explained the situation to his over-imaginative friend. 

“How did Ugawa knows about Tavian’s existence, anyway? And why did he agree to keep his silence on your beloved Tavian’s existence for you?” Hoshitani Yuuta could not help but ask for further information. 

Tengenji was very much glad to not see Tsukigami Kaito anywhere around this morning, the navy-haired teen was on classroom cleaning duty and has left earlier before Inumine start to spread the word of Ugawa spending the night in his room around, apparently. Otherwise, the redhead is very certain Tsukigami would be trolling him and poking fun at him right this instant. 

“Yes, how did Ugawa-kun finds out about your cat?” Nayuki then turns his own inquiring eyes upon Tengenji Kakeru for an explanation. 

[Flashback to events of the 28th January 2018] 

"Tengenji Kakeru! Come out this instant and explain yourself!" Ugawa Akira was beyond annoyed and was apparently one minute away from kicking the door to Tengenji's dorm room open in his rage when the door finally opened up to reveal the redhead from Stardust. 

"Geez... what do you want, Ugawa-chan?!" Tengenji was beyond tired... he had a long day today, and just wish to go to bed early. Someone though seems to be against the idea of him sleeping early at all costs. 

"Why do I keep hearing whispering going about behind my back about how I stayed in your room every single night when I'm very certain nothing of that sort happens?! Also, why do I get your fan-girls coming up to me asking if it's true that you are very gentle in bed?!" Ugawa was beyond mortified by the questions asks by those daring fan-girls of Tengenji by this point to be honest. 

"..." Tengenji has been on the verge of falling asleep until he heard the second part of Ugawa's words, and then he sighed inwardly before pulling Ugawa into his room to continue the conversation further. 

In his exhaustion, Tengenji didn't notice that the scene of him pulling the upset Ugawa into his room was sighted by some other residents that were part of the existing rumor mill of Ayanagi Academy and immediately the tale that surrounds the two of them was given a new spin - they were involved in a lover's spat, apparently. 

"First of all, let me emphasis – those idiots that came up to you with those ridiculous questions are not legit fans. They are probably what the internet slang dubbed as the 'Yaoi Fan-Girls' - they strive on BL fantasies, anyway. Just ignores them the next time if they came to you and asks anything like that... you don't have to answer them. Secondly, I'll apologize for the circulating rumors of you being in my room every night but that is something I can't exactly change... it happens with my other rumored partners before so it will also apply to you, the same way it does with the others. As to the reason why such rumors exist..." Tengenji was about to find a logical explanation for the situation when his beloved cat – Tavian decides to call out for his attention. 

“Nya~” Tavian meowed aloud from its hidden corner – under Tengenji’s bed in the room. 

“...Was that a cat I heard?” Ugawa Akira then zeroed in his gaze upon the suddenly panicky redhead. 

Tengenji’s mind was racing and panicking when Ugawa starts scanning the room for the cat, and by the time the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi landed his eyes on the petite size kitty sitting under Tengenji’s bed. The redhead has given up all notions of hiding Tavian’s existence, he figured he might as well rope the pink-haired teen in to play ‘cover’ for his pet cat since the teen has already discovered the identity of his ‘secret’ beau. 

“...So, she’s the reason why you have the most shipping rumors to date?” Twenty minutes later, Ugawa held Tengenji’s beloved cat in hand as he pressed the redhead for an answer. 

“In a nutshell, yes.” Tengenji Kakeru nodded in response, still gazing at his cat longingly but didn’t dare to move lest the pink-haired teen hurts his beloved cat in the process. 

“Hmm... you do know it’s against the rule to keep a pet in the dorm, right?” Ugawa Akira smirked knowingly before commenting in a flat tone of voice.

"Of course, I know... but I can't bear to be apart from Tavian. And my home is too far from the school to stick to daily commute..." Tengenji sighed aloud as he explains his reasoning of bringing his cat in to the dorm, to the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi. 

"I supposed you would want me to keep my silence on your cat's presence in the dorm, then?" Ugawa was silent for a few minutes before he brought the cat up to his eye-level and meet eyes with the cat who goes 'Nya~?' at Ugawa causing the pink-haired teen to melt and start cooing over the kitty. 

“Tavian?” Ugawa calls out to the cat, which the beloved cat of Tengenji promptly responded with a meow of its own. 

“Erm... so? Do we have a deal or not?” Tengenji asks, somewhat uneasily. 

“Hmm... fine, I guess I’ll oblige your request to keep Tavian away from the caretaker and the other residents’ knowledge. In return, I’m using your room as my snacks pantry.” Ugawa Akira declared in return. 

“Huh? Snacks pantry? You don’t mean to store your snacks in my room, do you?” Tengenji blinked as he asks back in confusion. 

“Well…duh, of course, that’s what I meant. Is there an issue?! You stay alone, so you should have plenty of storage space! It won’t kill you to spare me a cabinet space to keep my chips and other snacks.” Ugawa responded as he narrowed his eyes at the redhead, giving off the impression that if Tengenji dared to say ‘No’ - he would call off the deal of keeping Tavian’s existence in the dorm a secret from the rest of the dorm residents. 

"No…I'm just wondering why is there a need to store your snacks in my room, it isn't as though your room doesn't have space for them." Tengenji sweat-dropped as he hurried to explain the reason for his inquiry. 

"...Simple, Inumine would eat them up when I'm not looking." Ugawa deadpan in response. 

[End of Flashback] 

“...That happens on the day the two of you were rumored to be involved in a lover’s spat outside your room, right?” Kuga Shuu asks, fighting his urge to grin at Tengenji’s misfortune.

"I believe so..." Tengenji sighed aloud, he was quite speechless when he heard the tale that was circulating around the next morning. It didn't take him long to put the pieces together that someone must have seen Ugawa pounding on his door that evening to leap to that kind of conclusion. These days, whenever he's arguing with Ugawa – the school will claim them to be in a lover's spat, and at any point, they weren't arguing – it translated to them having make-up with one another. 

By this point in time, Tengenji has stopped caring about how the school rumors are painting him. Ugawa, on the other hand, still struggled with the idea for a bit – but at least he is no longer pounding on his door aggressively seeking and demanding an explanation from him whenever the rumor tale took on a new spin of its own. 

“Well... let’s just be thankful that nobody said anything about them making up in bed with wild sex.” Nayuki ultimately concluded with a straight face, causing Tengenji to splutter incoherently while Yuuta starts to cough awkwardly as his face reddens at his roommate's daring speech. 

"Na-chan! Please! Keep your trolling side hidden! For goodness sake, isn’t it bad enough you tease me about my relationship with Itsuki-senpai to no end... at least spare Kerukeru from your teasing. He isn’t exactly involved in Uwa-chan in that manner!” Yuuta coughed thrice, before turning towards his blond friend and said with flaming red cheeks. 

Tengenji gaped at Nayuki in shock, while his mind somehow starts cooking up the image of Ugawa taking up Tavian’s spot on his bed in a half-naked state of attire. Immediately, Tengenji Kakeru blanched a deathly shade of white before shaking his head vehemently as an attempt to rid his mind of such a disturbing image. “Geez, thanks for that disturbing mental image…and will you guys please stop laughing at my misfortune already?” 

“Fine… fine… but you have to agree, it is quite funny.” Yuuta wheezed as he said, while Tengenji flopped himself back onto his bed before grabbing his pillow to muffle out his scream of annoyance. Only the redhead got even more disturbed when he smelt the faint tinge of the aroma from Ugawa’s shampoo lingering on his pillow. 

“...” Tengenji frowned as he tried to recall how did the smell of Ugawa’s shampoo ended up on his pillow? And then, he remembered – Ugawa had entered his room yesterday evening with the class notes and the bath-towel having just gotten back from a shower session. After that, the pink-haired teen had thrown the used bath towel over the top of his pillow until Tengenji took it upon himself to hang the used towel up to dry on his own towel hanger by the side of his wardrobe. 

“Nya~” Tavian meowed happily then, causing Yuuta to grin further as he commented. “See, even your beloved Tavian agrees with me.”

"Traitor." Tengenji throws a mock-glare towards his beloved cat, that seems to enjoy Yuuta's companionship when it comes down to playing. Recently, Tavian has also endeared herself to the pink-haired brat from Team Hiragi. 

“Nya~?” Tavian’s only response was to tilt its head adorably to the side as it gazes back into the eyes of its owner innocently. 

"Okay, I say it's time for us to leave for school – if not, we are going to be late." Nayuki took a quick look at the time reflected on his mobile device then, and said. The notification from the chat-group of the Star-Team has stopped coming in for several minutes already, so likely the members of Team Hiragi have stopped conversing in the group as well. 

The group of four arrived at the school building and met up with Tsukigami Kaito in front of the academic blocks, after exchanging a word of morning greeting and Nayuki handed over the bento he had prepared for Tsukigami. The group of five dispersed and headed off respectively to their exam venues. 

Tengenji, Nayuki, and Yuuta had chemistry practical scheduled for the morning, so they headed off towards the direction where the science lab is situated. Tsukigami and Kuga meanwhile headed for the classroom as they had an English paper to sit for this particular morning. 

With the finals over, Tengenji Kakeru was once again swamped with the Kabuki practice session every weekend. Especially since the new Kabuki play season is starting up once more during Spring, running from End March to Mid-May. 

Since Tengenji’s dorm room now acts as a pantry space for Ugawa to stash his junk food supplies, the pink-haired teen had volunteered for the task of feeding his beloved Tavian on his behalf so he needn’t rush back during lunch hours to feed his pet and then rushing back out to wherever the Kabuki practice sessions is taking place. 

"Honestly, this is the third time you've repeated yourself. There isn't a need for you to repeat what you've just said for the fourth time around. The feeding time for your beloved cat is 7am in the morning, at 1pm in the afternoon and 7pm at night. The canned tuna is stored in the bottom cabinet of your dresser unit, and fresh drinking water must be provided for Tavian each time she's being fed. And I was to ensure that the windows are latched, doors are closed tightly after I enter or leave the room to ensure your beloved Tavian won't wander out of the room. Have I missed out on anything?" Ugawa Akira rolls his eyes at the redhead of Stardust as he recites everything Tengenji has just repeated for a third time at him out of frustration and exasperation. 

“Well?!” Ugawa prompted, tapping his feet against the floor impatiently as he stared at the stupor-like figure of Tengenji Kakeru. 

Blinking once, twice - Tengenji coming back to his senses hurried to shake his head in response. “No… everything was stated exactly the same as I instructed. Erm, so I guess…I’ll take my leave now.” 

“Come on~ Tavian, say bye-bye to your daddy.” Ugawa then gathered the lovely kitten from its nest into his arms as he turned the cat towards Tengenji’s direction while he cooed at the cat. 

“Daddy?” Tengenji Kakeru stared at Ugawa strangely at the term that was used on him by the pink-haired teen, albeit it was on behalf of his beloved cat but it still sounds odd coming from Ugawa. 

"Yes... well, isn't that what owners often think themselves when it comes down to their precious pets? My friend from Kyoto owns a corgi, and he literally dubbed his pet corgi as his 'baby' and cooed over the dog saying things like 'baby, please behave and wait for daddy here' etc. I thought the same would apply to your situation, did I think wrong?" Ugawa blinked back at Tengenji in confusion. 

“...Erm... no, not exactly but it just sounds weird on the overall coming from you. So, perhaps it’s better that you don’t use the term at all?” Tengenji sweat-dropped as he responded, feeling somewhat weird-out by the ‘domestic’ vibe he sensed from Ugawa’s use of that particular term. 

Then again, it’s not as if the redhead had ever explained how he sees Tavian as his only friend before the members of Stardust comes along – so it’s no wonder that Ugawa would dub him as the ‘parent’ figure to his beloved cat as opposed to a ‘friend’ figure. 

“Nya~” Tavian meowed at its owner once, before leaping out from Ugawa’s hands and back onto the bed as it rolls around happily. 

With that, Tengenji finally had it in him to leave his room and his beloved cat. While he is still uneasy about leaving his cat in the care of Ugawa… he supposed he had no choice since Nayuki isn't available to help him tend to Tavian for the day. Yuuta, on the other hand, is only useful when it comes down to playing with his cat… he wouldn't dare leave his beloved Tavian in his leader's care for an entire day. 

Group Chat of Team Hiragi [Tatsumi, Sawatari, Inumine, Ugawa, Toraishi]

Toraishi: Ugawa, where are you now? 😟

Ugawa: U (´･×･`) U I’m in Tengenji’s room...

Sawatari: What are you doing in his room? He just went out for his Kabuki-training and wouldn’t be back in until later tonight... (͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

Ugawa: He’s downloading something on his laptop, and asks me to make sure his laptop doesn’t go into sleep mode before the download and installation is complete. ^^;

Sawatari: Noted. I will inform Tatsumi, and we will leave for the school’s training room first. Do hurry up and join us at your earliest convenience. 

Ugawa sweat-dropped as he sent his response into the chat-group, hoping that this would suffice. Meanwhile, he eyed the tabby cat named Tavian with a soft look in his eyes as he commented. “See... the trouble your owner and I went to – just to keep you a secret from the majority of the residents and the dorm caretaker. You’d better appreciate me more!”

In response, Tengenji’s beloved pet cat – Tavian, just gazes up into Ugawa’s pink eyes innocently as it meowed once before settling down on its owner’s bed and curl itself up into a comfortable position as it closes its eye to starts its afternoon nap. 

Tatsumi: We are starting the rehearsal for Caribbean Groove soon, how long more does the laptop update needs to complete its installation?

Ugawa: 15...make it 20 minutes, I forgot to factor in the time needed to get from the dorm to the school.

After sending off the reply to the group-chat of Team Hiragi, Ugawa decides to drop a text to Tengenji Kakeru to collaborate on his excuse given to his teammates. While he didn't think they would clarify with Tengenji to check if he's lying, he wouldn't put it past Inumine to blab on the group-chat of Star-Team... and if that happens, and Tengenji wasn't aware. His teammates would realize he had lied today. 

Private Chat between Tengenji Kakeru and Ugawa Akira

Ugawa: [Attached 20180303_Tavian 01. Jpg] - See, I told you I can handle feeding your beloved cat just fine. Now, I'm needed for my team's rehearsal so I'm leaving Tavian alone to nap. I'll latch the window and closed the door tightly after I leave so, it won't wander off when it wakes. 

PS: I told Tatsumin and the others that I was in your room helping you complete the windows update on your laptop. So, in case they verify my words against yours – please collaborate on the excuse I had given them. 

Tengenji: Noted. And you’d just reminded me, I forgot to turn off the power switch to my laptop. Kindly assist me in shutting down the power source of my laptop, before you leave my room. 

Ugawa: u (･×･) u

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Okay, so in this chapter – the first part dedicated to OtoHoshi 😀   
The second part was given to S3 Kao Kai and the last part given to Tengenji and Ugawa XD 
> 
> Now for the Shiki and Irina comedy skit, I didn't write them out because I don't think I could make it funny enough. Basically, Irina-chan visits Doctor Shiki for toothache issue but she asks for more anesthetic medication for the tooth extraction because Irina-chan doesn't deal well with pain. Shiki was thinking ridiculous, there is only a set amount of anesthetic that could be used for the extraction of a single tooth, asking for more is not logical. Also, doctor Shiki is slightly annoyed by Irina-chan look of disdain when she first enters the clinic.
> 
> Irina-chan meanwhile was thinking to visit a dentist is so expensive, so try to bargain the pricing which makes the doctor fed-up and in the end suggest for them to do tooth extraction without the use of any numbing medication. Shiki then says if they do the tooth extraction without medication it would be excruciatingly painful but Irina-chan wanted to get the treatment FOC. So, Shiki came out with a toy hammer and a set of pliers. Irina-chan asks what are these tools for, which Shiki says - to use them for the tooth extraction which freaks Irina-chan out and went running off canceling the appointment saying she doesn't want to do tooth extraction anymore. 
> 
> Shiki then ended the skit saying - stupid girl, can't she tell that I'm purposely driving her out so I won't have to serve her at all?


	71. The Graduating Ceremony Performance, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a little bit more is reveal about the comedy skit performance.   
Also, more TenGawa scenes XD

With the graduating ceremony only about one month away, every star-team is hard at work in perfecting their performances for the respective teams' instructing seniors. Among them, the busiest team is likely Team Ootori who is also juggling their idol career as the unit - Stardust. Nobody could argue against that fact. Every single member of Team Ootori always seems to be rushing from one spot to another, either together as a group or as an individual. This particular situation seems to cause the members of the school's journalism club quite a dilemma as they have been unable to secure any member of Stardust down for an interview. 

"What?! What do you mean by you didn't manage to secure an interview session with Team Ootori?! Do you know time is running out, and we need the article out and send in for approval before it could be printed and distributed to the student's population? Today's already the 1st of March, the newsletter needs to be printed by the 28th of March and you’re telling me you haven’t even gotten an interview session with the members of Team Ootori scheduled?!” The club president of the Ayanagi Academy’s school press committee turns disbelieving eyes upon the member entrusted with the task of interviewing the members of Team Ootori concerning the performance they had been practicing for the upcoming graduating ceremony. 

While it is true that the performance item specifics would be kept a secret from the members of the Kao Council to achieve the results of a surprise element on the graduation day. Things like the type of message the students of the Star-Team would like to convey to their respective instructing seniors through the performances could be revealed through the interview with no issues, as long as they don't go into the specific description of their performance items. 

The school press has already completed the interview session with the rest of the Star-Team, with Team Akatsuki schedule for the interview session with them today. Now, it’s only down to Team Ootori – what the club president of the school press fails to understand is how is it that nobody from his team could manage to get an interview session secured with the members of Team Ootori?! The school’s final exams are well over by this point in time, isn’t it?!

"I tried visiting both Class 1A and 1B today, but their teachers say neither of them is present in class." The member of the school press responded with a helpless look on his face as he provided the club president with a report of the situation he had encountered while trying to get an interview session with Team Ootori secured. 

“Well… if you want to have an interview session schedule with the members of Team Ootori, I suggest for you to approach Ootori-senpai or any of the members of the Kao Council for assistance. Trust me, it’s faster and more efficient to go through the Kao Council.” Jumonji Ryosuke of Team Akatsuki then took pity on the member of the school press who was being lectured in public by the club president of the school’s journalism club. 

The member of the school press gaped at Jumonji Ryosuke’s words, before inquiring on the reason why their safest bet is to approach the Kao Council for help. 

“The leader of Team Ootori - Hoshitani Yuuta is dating Ootori Itsuki of the Kao Council, so naturally, Ootori-senpai would know Hoshitani’s schedule by heart and thus would be able to inform you when exactly Team Ootori would be available for an interview with the school press. That is the fastest way and the easiest way to gain access to them, and to be granted an interview session.” Jumonji Ryosuke sighed as he reminded the representative of the school press who had obviously forgotten about that little bit of information. 

“...Right, why didn’t I think of it earlier? Ootori-senpai would know when his boyfriend would be free for an interview session with the school press, after all.” The member who had failed in securing an interview with Team Ootori, then promptly slapped himself on the head for his stupidity. 

"Now, if there's nothing else you required from us - we would be taking our leave." Isshiki Kanade then told the members of the school press with a nod of acknowledgment as they turn and leave the club-room for the school press. 

"While I don't think Hoshitani would flip on you for suggesting something like this to the member of the school press, I still think you should give them a heads-up." Isshiki Kanade told his teammate – Jumonji Ryosuke, as they left the club-room of the school's journalism club that's in charge of the compiling of the school's newsletter materials. 

“Fair point.” Jumonji Ryosuke nodded in response to his leader’s words, and promptly took his mobile device out and drop a message to the leader of Stardust informing them to expect an interview request to come in from the school’s press via the Kao Council soon. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta & Jumonji Ryosuke

Jumonji: Just to give you a heads-up, the school press has been trying to get an interview session schedule with your team but unsuccessful thus far. So, earlier – I sort of point them towards the direction of the Kao Council for assistance. Therefore, please prepare for an interview request to come your way from the school press through the Kao Council. 

Hoshitani: Thanks for the heads-up. Although, I must ask... any idea what the interview would be about, and roughly how long the interview session would last? (ﾟ ｰﾟ ;

Jumonji: It's not going to be a long interview, about 10-15 minutes including photo taking. At least, that's how long it lasts for my team... you can check with the rest to find out for certain. Questions asks are about the graduating ceremony performance... try not to reveal too much to keep the surprise element intact for the seniors. Other than that, if you have a specific message to convey to the graduating seniors that you don't think the performance would be enough to convey across – feel free to share them with the member of the school press, too. 

Hoshitani: Noted with thanks. (o´∀`人

The school press wasted no time in sending a representative over to the Kao Council to seek out the members of the Kao Council for help, and in specific, they decide to look directly for Ootori Itsuki. Unfortunately for them, their timing is a little inopportune as the member they sent over to the Kao Council building arrived just when the members of the present Kao Council were in the middle of a meeting session. As such, only the newly elected members of the new Kao Council were present to meet the fellow representative sent by the school press. 

“...” 

The five 2nd year students who have been announced as the members of the new Kao Council during the morning assembly session a few days ago, on the 27th of February shared a look among themselves, before they zeroed in their gaze upon Chiaki Takafumi. 

“Chiaki, please do head over to the meeting room and inform Ootori-senpai that he had a visitor – will you?” Shiki Toma turns towards the gray-haired teen and said. 

Chiaki's first response was to ask, why is it him the one who needs to go and interrupt the seniors mid-meeting? In response to his inquiry, all Shiki said was that since the visitor is looking for Ootori-senpai – it makes more sense for Chiaki who has been deemed the successor candidate to the purplish-white haired senior to take up the task. 

Henceforth, a short five minutes' walk later – Chiaki Takafumi found himself standing outside the meeting room of the Kao Council as he knocked twice on the door politely as he seeks permission to enter the room. 

“Come in.” Hiragi Tsubasa paused mid-speech to address whoever is waiting outside the meeting room. 

With Hiragi’s permission, Chiaki Takafumi then poked his head into the meeting room facility and nodded towards the rest of the occupants before zeroing in his gaze on the figure of Ootori Itsuki. “Sorry to interrupt, Ootori-senpai… but someone from the school press is here looking for you.” 

Upon Chiaki's statement, literally, everyone turns inquiring eyes on their number one rebel member obviously wondering what was it that the purplish-white haired teen had done to attract the attention of the school press now. 

“...Need I remind everyone again that I haven’t been free to go about the school creating controversial scenes, and neither have I been displaying obvious PDA with my beau in front of the entire school population recently. So, please stop directing those suspicious looks in my direction – thank you very much.” Ootori Itsuki commented drily in response to the looks he had received from his fellow friends and team members alike, before shifting his attention towards the awaiting Chiaki Takafumi and asked. “Did the member of the school press says what is it that they need from me?”

“Yes...it seems like they have been trying to get an interview with the members of Stardust for the latest issue of the newsletter scheduled to be released on the 28th of March this year. They were going to do a special feature on the impending graduating ceremony and would like to interview the members of the Star-Teams for some comments and words they would like to convey to the graduating students... but they seem to be failing miserably at the task of securing an interview session with the members of the Stardust. Ultimately, Jumonji-kun of Team Akatsuki suggested for them to seek help from the Kao Council for the securing of the interview session instead.” Chiaki Takafumi sweat-dropped for a second, before responding to the inquiry that came from the purplish-white haired member of the present Kao Council. 

“...” 

There was a bit of silence as the members seated in the meeting room digest this little bit of information. 

“Are those students of yours really that busy that they don’t even have time to spare for the school press for an interview session?” Akatsuki Kyoji frowned as he turns towards Ootori Itsuki with an inquiring look. 

“In the morning, they have team practice sessions for the graduating ceremony performance… which I still have no idea what they would be doing. Following the end of the lunch session, they have rehearsals for the 7th-anniversary celebration event for the Ayanagi Academy Elementary and Kindergarten Division scheduled to take place on the 12th of March 2018. So, their schedules are pretty much tight, until the 12th of this month…” Ootori frowned as he mentally went over the schedule of his beau, before turning towards Chiaki and said. 

"Chiaki-kun, check with them if the entire team must be around or they just need a representative for the interview session." Ootori knew his beau had Thrive commitments after the 15th of March since the new CD - Choukan Destiny of Thrive was slated to release to the general public on the 18th of March. Therefore, Yuuta likely didn't have much time afterward so the interview session must be completed before the 15th of March. 

As of present, Yuuta is only available on the 13th and the 14th of March... which they had both agreed to spend the 14th of March together for the most part of the day. Since Ootori hasn't received his beau's schedule for the latter half of March so the 13th of March is currently the only off-day his beau could rest...thus the 18-year-old is kind of reluctant to have the interview with the school press scheduled on that particular day. 

“What if they do need the entire team in presence for the interview?” Hiragi then asks, directing the question to his elder brother. 

Hiragi Tsubasa would be an idiot if he hasn't made the connection between Ashu Yuuta and Hoshitani Yuuta by now, because it seems too much of a coincidence for his elder brother to develop a fan-obsession with the Ashu Yuuta of Thrive when it's quite obvious that his elder brother is hopelessly devoted and in love with Hoshitani Yuuta. The only reason his elder brother could be so obsessed with Thrive would be that the two Yuuta are one of the same. 

Considering his elder brother has already placed an advanced order of the new CD slated to be released by Thrive on the 18th of March with Tsutaya, Ochanomizu outlet… Hiragi has glimpse enough from Stardust track records to knows that the promotional campaign for new released CDs usually starts a few days before or after the release of the CD itself. Henceforth, there is a high chance of Hoshitani being totally unavailable for the majority of the days in March to actually fit in an interview session with the school press. 

“If full attendance is needed, then I guess Yuuta-kun would just have to sacrifice his only free day for these two weeks and have the interview session schedule on the 13th of March then.” Ootori shrugged, as he waited for the response from Chiaki Takafumi. 

Chiaki has just stepped out of the meeting room and nearly slapped himself for his stupidity. Why did he step out of the meeting room, anyway? The rest of his team is still in the same room as a member of the school press. He could have gotten the answer easily by just dropping his fellow friends a text message on the chat-group. So, the gray-haired teen decides to swing by the washroom facility while he texts his friends Ootori Itsuki's question for the school press representative instead. 

Group Chat of Seasons [Shiki, Irinatsu, Kasugano, Chiaki, Fuyusawa]

Chiaki: Guys, Ootori-senpai asks if the interview session needs the entire team to be around. Please check with the representative from the school press and let me know ASAP. 

Kasugano: They said – photos will be taken so it’s best to have the entire team present. 

Chiaki: Noted with thanks. 

With the response received from Kasugano, Chiaki turns and heads back towards the meeting room. Following the standard procedure, Chiaki knocked again on the door seeking permission to enter. Once inside the meeting room, Chiaki zeroed in his gaze onto the awaiting figure of Ootori Itsuki and said. "Ootori-senpai, the school press-member responded that since they need to take photos - the entire team should be around." 

“...Noted. Tell them to head back first and wait for the official memo from the Kao Council office.” Ootori sighed aloud, before turning towards his younger brother - Hiragi Tsubasa and said. 

“Tsubasa, the interview would take place on the 13th of March. You can inform them at one go via the Stardust chat-group, I’ll leave you to sort out the timing and venue details with the boys.” 

“Aren’t you going to text Hoshitani-kun yourself?” Hiragi raised an eyebrow up questioningly as he inquires. 

“I was… but then I thought it’s easier for you to convey the message since you can have the information reaches them all at one time. I would text Yuuta-kun later to apologize for making the decision for him without consulting him in advance first. Now, what were we going to discuss earlier?” Ootori then shifted the conversation topic back to the Kao Council meeting agenda for the day. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~ I must apologize! ヾ(_ _*) 

Yuuta: Eh? Oh… this is about the interview session with the members of the school press on the 13th of March? If so, it's fine… Hiragi-senpai has already explained the situation to me. ( ^^)/(・・、)

Itsuki: (*ˊૢᵕˋૢ*) Yuu-chan~<3333 So… the dinner date on the 14th? 

Yuuta: No worries, the dinner date on the 14th is still on. ^_^ 

Hoshitani Yuuta shakes his head at his boyfriend’s silliness, as though he would cancel a date just because his boyfriend offers up his only free day within the first two weeks of March for the school press to conduct an interview. Anyway, this is an oversight on Yuuta’s part – he knew the school press is going around conducting interviews with members of the Star-Team since Tat-chan has told him to expect an invitation to attend an interview session with a representative from the school’s journalism club that runs the school press. 

Hence, Yuuta should have taken the initiative to approach the school press instead of waiting for them to make the first move when he first knew of the information from Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi. Because if he had taken the initiative to book in an interview session with the school press first – they could have been done with the interview as early as the end of February. Seeing as March is a pretty busy month for most members of Stardust, with him topping the list of being the busiest. Between Thrive and Stardust, and then there is also the school’s commitment for the graduating ceremony performance rehearsals to work on – it's a miracle he can still find time to chat with his boyfriend daily on the messenger app. 

Thankfully, with the school's final exams week over and done with - the teachers in charge of the regular class subjects are a tad more lenient. Thus, the teaching staff had turned a blind eye in unison when members of Team Hiragi and Team Ootori decides to skip out on the attending of regular classes to focus on their rehearsing and practicing for the performance item to be presented during the graduating ceremony performance event. 

Considering the Stardust has been invited to perform as a special guests for the 7th year anniversary of the Ayanagi Elementary and Kindergarten division on the 12th of March - the team would not be able to meet up with Team Hiragi for the practicing and rehearsing of the special comedy skit if they keep to the normal training time. Hence, after speaking with their respective homeroom teachers… they decide to utilize the morning part of the day for their combined team practice and rehearsing sessions instead. 

The roles for their Fairy Tale Parody Comedy Skit were determined some time ago via drawing lots, the role of the beggar/prince has been won by Inumine Seishiro. The so-called magical force is a cupid-in-training that would be played by Nayuki Toru, and the two princess roles would be played by Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi and Hoshitani Yuuta of Stardust. 

Technically, there is only a total of four casts required on stage - but Ugawa Akira somehow was listed as the 'extra' for the other unseen princess role. All he needs to do is to let off a scream backstage into the microphone at the assigned time to attain the dramatic effect. His only appearance on stage would be in the form of a picture displayed on a digital photo frame that would be used as the stand-in prop for the magical mirror in the skit. 

“Tell me again why did I agree to help them?” Ugawa Akira stared at the offending piece of princess garb for a photo-taking session, as he lamented to the figure of Tengenji Kakeru with a pout on his face.

“They ask and you agreed.” Tengenji Kakeru responded with a shrug, rather enjoying yet another result of the pink-haired teen self-sabotage antics. 

“They shouldn’t have asked me such things while I’m preoccupied anyway!” Still lamenting, Ugawa Akira reluctantly dressed himself up in the princess garb to have a single photo taken for the skit that is to be displayed digitally on the digital photo frame that would be used as the ‘magic mirror’ for the skit. 

“Stop dallying and just get it over and done with - it’s bad enough that we are now rumored to be in a relationship… we don’t need the rumor to take on a new spin at this point in time.” Tengenji Kakeru reminded the pink-haired teen, as he petted his beloved Tavian sitting on his lap gently while enjoying the sight of Ugawa being forced to dress up in a princess dress to pose for a photo in a corner of his dorm room with Kuga Shuu playing the ‘cameraman’ for the occasion. 

"...We are already rumored to be dating, and I had, literally in their eyes – spend the night over at your room for more than one time. Hmm... let me see what else, we had in essence 'kiss and make-up' thrice after the three different sessions of lovers' spat over the two months we have been 'dating'. What else could they come up with to give our rumored tale a new spin?" Ugawa Akira turns towards the rightful owner of this particular dorm room, with a challenging look in his eyes as he cited the latest version of their rumored relationship tale to the redhead of Stardust. 

“Well... I wouldn’t put it past the rumor mill to come up with a version of how we are now involved in a threesome with Kuga over there with Yuuta playing the role of the observer.” Tengenji Kakeru shrugged and grinned when he sighted the green look on Ugawa’s face, and the slight twitch by the corner of the eyes of his stoic teammate upon the end of his words. 

“Tengenji, do me a favor and leave me out of your ridiculous rumors.” Kuga Shuu deadpan in response.

On the other side of the room, Hoshitani Yuuta stifled the urge to snort aloud at Tengenji’s comment. Boy – he was so glad that he’s already attached to a legit boyfriend of his own, hence he was spared from being involved in whatever shipping rumors that concerns the redhead of his team. The sheer fact that Kerukeru was shipped with anything that breathes, never fails to amuse him. 

"...Fine, let's just get this over and done with." Ugawa muttered aloud, as he finally stops procrastinating and headed towards where Kuga Shuu stood to wait with the phone camera in hand. 

“By the way, Kuga – why are you assigned the task of playing cameraman? Don’t you have a modeling job later today?” Tengenji inquires out of curiosity. 

“I do have a modeling job later, so please cooperate with me here. I only need a picture of you dressed up in that princess dress, Ugawa-chan. So, please - give me a decent pose so I could snap that picture and be out of here in a jiffy.” Kuga lamented as he eyed the sullen pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi with a pointed look. 

"Ugawa-chan just cooperates for once and you can rid yourself from that princess dress. If you continue to sulk, you are going to remain dressed in that garb for a longer time - is that what you want?" Tengenji Kakeru then shifted his eyes from his stoic teammate, and towards his rumored beau as he reminded in a flat tone of voice. 

“Yes, Uwa-chan… Kerukeru does have a point.” Hoshitani Yuuta who has been silent up until this point of time, suddenly interjected as he too joined in to talk the sullen Ugawa into cooperating with his teammate for that photo to be taken. 

Once the pink-haired teen finally starts to cooperate with Kuga, as they start to discuss which direction and angle the photo would be taken. Yuuta shifted his attention back towards Tengenji Kakeru and addressed the other question the redhead had voiced earlier. 

“To answer your question about why Shuu-chan was named the cameraman, let it be known that Toraishi had volunteered to play cameraman when the topic was first broached. I butted in and suggest to have someone from our team do it, citing that Uwa-chan likely would take issues with Toraishi being the cameraman since Toraishi is always teasing him about the nature of his rumored relationship with you. Now, I supposed Kaicchin is also capable of the job of playing cameraman but I thought you wouldn't want Kaicchin around you recently. Did I read the situation wrongly?” 

“No... of course not, in fact, I should thank you for not assigning the job to Tsukigami. Although, I find myself being curious about the reason behind your presence in my room now - since Kuga’s the legit cameraman judging by the meaning of your earlier words.” Tengenji commented, voicing his query over to the leader of his team while Kuga is busy with the task of taking Ugawa’s photo. 

“Oh… my reason for being here is simple. I’m here to borrow your power-point for the charging of my mobile device.” Yuuta said with a sheepish grin then, as he flashed his mobile device that is connected to a power adapter which is plug into a power-point socket located near the area where he had chosen to take a seat briefly in his teammate’s vision range. 

"...What happened to the powerpoint socket in your own dorm rooms?” Tengenji could not help but asks. 

“There's only two plug -sockets in every dorm room and Na-chan is currently using one of it for his own mobile device and the other plug-socket is in used for the charging up of my IPAD device. Since you live alone, I figured you would have a plug-socket available hence I decide to swing by and borrow it for a while.” Yuuta shrugged his response, before refocusing his attention onto the magazine he has been flipping through. 

"I see..." Tengenji then shifted his attention towards the pink-haired teen who has completely taken over his room, and his beloved pet's attention could not help but sigh inwardly in response. 

"Nya~" Tavian meowed once before shifting its attention to poke at the discarded princess dress that lays on the floor of the room unattended when Ugawa decides to remove the garb from himself. 

“Oh… no, nope… Tavian - you can’t play with that garb.” Ugawa hurried to pick the cat up in his hands, and then promptly instructed Tengenji to remove the princess dress from the floor and put it elsewhere outside of Tavian’s reach. 

"...Wasn't it you who left the princess dress lying around unattended? Where did the dress come from anyway?" Tengenji lamented as he picked the discarded dress off the floor of his dorm room and demanded. 

“Ask your teammate, he’s the one that came in with it.” Ugawa rolls his eyes at the ceiling as he responded, before shifting his attention down to Tavian - again.

“You have got to be specific, Uwa-chan... because I am quite certain I wasn’t the one that comes in with that princess dress earlier.” Hoshitani Yuuta then speaks up from the corner he had taken up as his ‘spot’.

"...Fine, the dress was brought in by Kuga. I had no idea where he has gotten it from though..." Ugawa held Tavian in his hands as he rolls his eyes in response. 

“Oh, it’s from the middle school drama club - I heard it’s the same one Tat-chan worn for his performance back in the middle-school era?” Yuuta mused aloud when he heard Ugawa’s comment.

“Eh?! That’s the dress Tatsumin worn back in his middle school days?!” Ugawa gaped, before hurrying over to retrieve the dress from Tengenji’s hands and picked it back up for a closer inspection. Only when it became apparent that Tavian didn’t accidentally damage the dress, Ugawa finally allowed himself to heave a sigh of relief. 

"Geez… that isn't how you fold clothes." Tengenji watches on for a few minutes before he could finally stand it no longer and headed towards the direction of the pink-haired teen. Upon reaching the pink-haired teen, Tengenji Kakeru promptly deposited his cat onto Ugawa's lap while he took the princess dress from the teen's grasp. 

“Huh?” Ugawa blinked when the yellow princess dress was removed from his hands, and Tavian ended being deposited on his lap instead. Looking back up at the owner of the hands that took the princess dress from his grasp, Ugawa was met by the sight of Tengenji Kakeru folding the dress with ease before placing them back into the carrier bag Kuga had left behind in a neat condition. 

“...” 

“What are the two of you staring at me for?” Tengenji upon noticing how both his team leader and the pink-haired brat of Team Hiragi was staring at him blankly, snapped in return. 

“Nothing… I’m just surprised that you knew how to fold clothes.” Ugawa responded, averting his eyes away from the agitated redhead and return his gaze to the cat - Tavian instead. 

"I'm surprised at how good you are at folding clothes," Yuuta commented in response when Tengenji's eyes shifted towards him. 

“Folding a dress isn’t that much different from folding a kimono, besides living in a dorm means I would have to do these basic chores myself. The helpers back home aren’t going to waltz in at my beck and call to assist me with the laundry and clothes folding tasks.” Tengenji rolls his eyes in response, before handing the carrier bag to his team leader. 

“Eh?” Yuuta blinked uncomprehendingly at the carrier bag placed in front of him, before shifting curious eyes upon the redhead member of his team. 

“Since Kuga brought the dress in but didn’t leave with it, I supposed you know where the dress comes from - so please send it back to its owner or wherever you guys borrowed it from.” Tengenji deadpan in response. 

Kuga Shuu only remembered that he had left the princess dress back in Tengenji's room when he was on the way to his modeling job. So, the moment he arrived at his modeling job venue - he took the chance of the timing he was in the changing room to drop a few lines of a message to his team leader - Hoshitani Yuuta. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Kuga Shuu

Kuga: I just recalled that I had left the dress behind in Tengenji’s room… the dress was borrowed from the middle school division’s drama club. Please have someone send it back to the middle-school division drama club tomorrow morning. 

PS: [Attached 20180305_Ugawa in Dress. Jpg] - I'll just send you the picture file, I'm not going to risk sending it into the group chat of Star-Team. I'm not putting it past Toraishi to share that picture up on social media, and if that happens - Ugawa is going to flip. He only agrees to cooperate with me earlier for the photo-taking after I promised not to let Toraishi get his hands upon the picture. 

Yuuta: *Sweat-Drop Emoji* Noted, and yes - I knew you left the dress behind because it is now with me. As for the picture of Uwa-chan in the dress, I will send it to Tat-chan via a private chat since he doesn’t wish to allow Toraishi to gain access to the picture of him in a dress. ^^;

Private Chat between Tatsumi Rui and Hoshitani Yuuta

Yuuta: Hi~ Tat-chan, because Uwa-chan is adamant about not having Toraishi gaining access to the photo of him being in a dress… I'll just send it to you here. 

[Attached 20180305_Ugawa in Dress. Jpg] 

Tat-chan: Received with thanks. 

PS: Out of curiosity, how did you guys talk Ugawa into agreeing to take the photo in the princess dress? I personally thought he would protest on the idea… (・∀・｀；)

Yuuta: Oh… Na-chan asks, and he agrees. ^^; 

Tat-chan: Eh?! So simple?!˙０˙

Yuuta: ^^; Yes… 

What Yuuta didn't say was that Nayuki seized the opportunity to ask the question while Uwa-chan is completely distracted by Tavian's act of sitting on his head. Too overly concern about Tavian's next possible act, Ugawa appears to have just agreed to whatever Nayuki inquiries without giving it a proper thought. 

With the photo of Ugawa portray in a princess dress settled, the next step to their comedy skit surprise performance is to have the costumes decided. With the assistance from the school’s drama club - they managed to secure the attires for the prince, and the two princess roles. Unfortunately, they couldn’t find a ready-made costume for the cupid-in-training role that Nayuki is performing for the skit. Thankfully, the Nayuki twins had agreed to help them out in that department by making the cupid-in-training costume for the skit themselves. 

Group Chat of Team Ootori

Tengenji: Let me just clarify again the schedule for the next few days… on the 12th of March, Monday - we have a special performance for the 7th anniversary of the Ayanagi Academy - Elementary and Kindergarten division. On the 13th of March, Tuesday - we are required to attend an interview session with the school press. Correct? 

Yuuta: Yes… I thought you had noted it down before, why is there a need to double-clarify? 

Tengenji: I went home for a while earlier to drop something off for my parents, and I had accidentally left my planner behind. So, I’m using the calendar app on my mobile device currently. Hence the need to double confirm the schedule plans for the next few days. =_=;

Yuuta: I see… 

PS: You're traveling in your family car, right? 

Tengenji: Yes… why do you ask?

Yuuta: Can you swing by the supermarket to pick Na-chan up? He accidentally bought a bit too many ingredients and is having trouble hoisting the number of things back on his own. ^^; 

Tengenji: Noted, I’m on my way over to the supermarket. Speaking of, how did you know he has trouble getting back on his own? 

Nayuki: Because I just call him 5 minutes ago to check if there’s anyone around that could help me with the things I’d bought from the supermarket. Unfortunately, neither of them are available and I don’t wish to trouble the members of the other star-teams… 

Tengenji: Can’t Yuuta go over and help you? 

Nayuki: Honestly, Tengenji-kun…would you trust him to find the supermarket I’m visiting without getting lost on the way? (눈‸눈)

Yuuta: ( ㄒoㄒ ) Na-chan~ 

Nayuki: Don’t give me the heart-break emoji please, with your recent track record of losing your way after making a wrong turn. I think it’s only natural that I wouldn’t want to risk having you coming over to pick me up, what if you got yourself lost while trying to find the supermarket instead? 

Kuga: Indeed, and sorry I can’t help… 

Nayuki: Kuga-kun, it's fine. You are on a job assignment, after all. 

Tengenji: Where’s Tsukigami by the way? He has been awfully quiet this entire day… 

Kuga: You didn’t know? O-O

Tengenji: Huh? What should I know? ?_?

Yuuta: Yes, Kerukeru has no idea still. He was out since this morning at 8 a.m. 

PS: Kerukeru, Kaicchin is down with a mild fever earlier this morning. So, Na-chan confiscated his mobile device earlier on in the day to ensure Kaicchin will listen to the doctor's advice to eat, drink and sleep. Now, Kaicchin is likely sleeping away on his bed blissfully oblivious to the world around him. 

Tengenji Kakeru gaped at the response from his team leader, and sweat-dropped as he envisioned the image of their 'Team Mom' getting Tsukigami to comply with the doctor's advice by confiscating anything that would distract the navy-haired teen from resting well. 

“Thanks for coming by to pick me up.” Nayuki smiled as he greeted Tengenji when the redhead’s family car came to a stop in front of the supermarket. The driver even came down from the vehicle to help Nayuki load his shopping bags into the car. 

“You’re welcome.” Tengenji Kakeru responded, inwardly thankful when he didn’t smelt the fishy smell emitting from the shopping bags that the blond had brought onto his family car. 

The journey back to the school dorm were taken in silence, partly because Tengenji seems engrossed in his task of inputting whatever details he could recall at present into the calendar app of his mobile device since he would not be getting access to his hard-copy planner book until the weekends comes by again. 

Yuuta was waiting out front at the lobby area of the school dorm when Tengenji and Nayuki arrived back in the family car of the Tengenji family. The green-eyed teen then came forth to help Nayuki carry the bags of groceries and food ingredients back into the kitchen to get the things Nayuki purchased from the supermarket sorted out. While Yuuta assists Nayuki sort out the newly purchased items, Tengenji headed back upstairs to his dorm to get a change of clothes. 

When Tengenji opens up the door that leads to his dorm room, he was completely unsurprised to find a certain pink-haired brat sitting in his room snacking away on a bag of nacho chips. Tavian, on the other hand, is dutifully eating away its dinner from a canned tuna. 

“Nya~” Tavian meowed in greeting when it noticed Tengenji’s approach. 

“Oh~ Tavian~ how I’ve missed your presence today.” Tengenji had all but cooed at his beloved pet cat, while Ugawa snorted aloud from the sideline. 

"What?" Tengenji then turns towards the pink-haired invader of his room and groused out in response.

"Now I certainly understand how those rumors about you keeping a beau in your room come about, with the way you speak to Tavian… it's no wonder people made that kind of assumption." Ugawa sounds oddly amused, while Tengenji smirked as he reminded. 

“In case you’ve forgotten, my current rumored beau just happens to be you. And seeing as you’ve literally invaded my room for the most part of the day, I don’t see the rumors about us as a couple ending anytime soon.” 

“...” Upon Tengenji’s reminder, Ugawa fell silent right away. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter, but because I didn’t have much time to write yesterday. So, please make do with it ^^;
> 
> I'm doing a time skip for the next chapter, so I'm plunging straight into the graduating ceremony next chapter. ^_^ 
> 
> Regardless, I still hope everyone enjoys today’s chapter :D


	72. The completion of the new Kao Council Song~ Next Generation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see the following:  
1\. Recording of the demo of the new Kao Kai song ^^  
2\. Events of 12th March ^^ and the reason why Kaicchin fell sick  
3\. Group Chat of S3 Kao Kai  
4\. Private Chat of OtoHoshi highlighting their date plan on white day :D  
5\. Ootori Tsuzuki made a cameo ^^  
6\. Private chat between Fudo Akane and Yuuta XD  
7\. Fuyusawa & Anko conversation :P

On the morning of the 12th of March, Monday - Hoshitani Yuuta receives a message from his childhood friend - Korekuni Ryuji asking for him to swing by the school’s recording studio to assist with a recording of a demo music clip. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Korekuni Ryuji

Ryuji: Yuuta, skip breakfast and come over to the school’s recording studio 1 NOW! We will buy you breakfast later at the cafeteria, but you have to come over now.

Yuuta: I’m not explaining to Na-chan why I’m skipping breakfast today then. I’ll leave you and Tomo-kun to handle Na-chan’s questions. ^_^

PS: I’m on my way over, 15 minutes. 

“Sorry, Na-chan... I need to go.” Yuuta told his blond roommate upon Nayuki’s return from the common bathroom having finished the morning routine. 

“Huh? What?! Where’re you going?!” Nayuki called out after his roommate who is already dressed up for school, and just grabbed the bag and left the room. 

"I'm off to the school, Ryu-chan send an SOS saying they need reinforcement for some demo recording," Yuuta responded, and that was apparently the last thing Nayuki managed to catch from his departing friend. 

Irritated, the yellow-eyed teen with cream-blond hair rolls his eyes and decides to bombard his friend with text messages instead. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Nayuki Toru

Nayuki: Care to elaborate?! I get that Ryuji-senpai drops an SOS message for reinforcement, but what about your breakfast and have you even brushed your teeth yet? 

Yuuta: (o▰o) Never mind, I’ve my travel dental kit with me – I'll just brush my teeth later in the school’s washroom facility. As for the breakfast, just whip something up for me that can be ingested in a short amount of time. I will eat them before the combined team rehearsal session for the comedy skit later, after the recording session. 

Nayuki: Fine! (͡ ° ʖ̯ ͡°) 

While Yuuta was busy placating his roommate in the private chat as he rushes towards the school building, Irinatsu Masashi is trying to fend off a certain aquamarine-haired teen who is once again asking on the progress of the new Kao Council song via the chat group which Shiki Toma had created a week ago. 

Group Chat of Seasons [Shiki, Kasugano, Irinatsu, Chiaki, and Fuyusawa]

Fuyusawa: Irinatsu, weren’t you saying that the music clip would be done and ready for me to listen by today - based on our last conversation concerning the topic? ［●＿ ●］

Irinatsu: Sorry, Ryo-chin. There are a few hiccups, but it will most definitely be ready by tomorrow. ^^; I’m working on fixing some last-minute things on the music clip. ^^;

Kasugano: Yes, Fuyusawa - cut him some slack. I know he had worked hard on the rearrangement of the Kao Council song, and the end result is definitely impressive. Only, he did a complete 180 on the song so now I'm at a loss on how it should be performed hence I told him to get a demo done. Unless you are okay with listening to just the music without the demo? If you are okay with listening to an 85% completed piece of music, I can tell him to send you the music clip right away. ┐( ˘_˘)┌

Fuyusawa: Fine, when would it be ready then? | ￣^￣|o

Irinatsu: Tonight’s the earliest I could get it done. ^^;

Fuyusawa: Tonight it will be then. ［●＿ ●］

Irinatsu: Sure! I would most definitely have it ready by tonight. Oh, and Kasugano - thanks for your explanation. If it’s left up to me, half of it would be jargon … which I’m sure only would serve to confuse Ryo-chin. So, thank you for your help in clearing things up! (uωu 人)

Kasugano: You’re welcome (ᴗᵔᴥᵔ)

So, with the help of his roommate - Kasugano Shion, Irinatsu had managed to ease off the pressure Fuyusawa given him by bringing up the topic of wanting to listen to the new arrangement of the Kao Council song. The deadline has been extended to later on tonight, which Irinatsu is more than certain is sufficient for the recording of the demo to be completed. Since the demo would be recorded within the next two hours to come if everything went according to plan. 

In essence, Irinatsu has to say he had the song completed within the expected time frame… it's just that he had neglected the number one important factor. Due to his decision to make a complete revamp of the Kao Council song, from the music to the lyrics... he needs to find someone to do the demo for the song. Seeing as the arrangement for the new Kao Council song was vastly different from the earlier two versions performed by the council that features Tsukigami Haruto, Uozumi Asaki, Saotome Ritsu, and Futaba Taiga; as well as the members of the present Kao Council. 

Anyway, the thought of needing a demo recorded hasn't even occurred to him until he let his roommate - Kasugano Shion listen to the music clip first hand, yesterday evening. The pink-haired roommate of his turns to him towards the end of the music clip and praised him for a job well-done, before asking if he's going to sing the demo for the song. The question had stumped Irinatsu right away, while he could sing the demo himself but he's not going to be able to do it all alone. The lyrics are linked in the way that it's line after line if he alone were to perform the song… he would be out of breath mid-song. 

Hence, yesterday night the dark-skin blond had frantically messaged the KitaKore duo for help - since they were the only people he knew that sang demos frequently to know what to expect during the recording of the demos. Unfortunately, though, neither of them is available to help with the recording yesterday evening and thus it was postponed to the very next day instead. 

So, on the morning of the 12th of March - Irinatsu Masashi was seen pacing in front of the recording studio 1 in the vocal department facility block waiting for his demo vocal crew to arrive anxiously. 

Group Chat of KitaKore duo and Irinatsu Masashi

Irinatsu: You guys are coming right? I promised Ryo-chin to deliver the complete music clip to him by tonight, if I went back on my words again - he would kill me with those frosty eyes of his, I’m certain. ⊂(⊙д⊙) つ

Kitakado: We are on our way. Apology for the delay, it took a bit of time to get Ryuji to wake up this morning. ^^;

Korekuni: We have also taken it upon ourselves to find the candidates to record the other demo parts for the song. 

Irinatsu: ʕ•̥͡•ʔ （・□・；） Eh? Who else is coming?

Korekuni: Don’t worry, they are all reliable individuals with professional vocal training background. 

Thus, Irinatsu found himself staring into the face of one cheerful-looking Hoshitani Yuuta and a slightly confused but still smiling politely - Koumoto Tetsuya, about 15 minutes later. The KitaKore duo, on the other hand, arrives fashionably late after another five minutes of waiting. 

“Okay… so what’s all this about anyway?” Yuuta asks, sounding quite confused by the entire situation at hand. All he had heard from the KitaKore duo was that they were tasked to do a demo music clip, at first, he had assumed the demo clip was for their vocal instructor - Hideaki, but it seems that isn’t the case? 

“Irinatsu is the one that enlisted our help for a demo music clip, so you have to ask him for the details if you are looking for specifics.” It was Kitakado Tomohisa that responded to Yuuta’s confused inquiry. 

"...Don't tell me we are here to record the demo for the new Kao Council song? Just how much rearrangements you had done to the song, in general, to require a demo copy of the song to be recorded before the rest of your team could even attempt to try performing the song themselves?!" Hoshitani Yuuta gaped at the dark-skin blond member of the new Kao Council in shock. 

“Haha… I guessed you can take a look at the lyrics and hear the music clip for yourself.” Irinatsu sweat-dropped for a second, before inviting everyone into the recording studio to listen to the music clip while looking over the lyrics. However, since Irinatsu hasn’t been expecting other people to come along and help out in the recording of the demo copy of the new Kao Council song - he didn’t prepare enough copies of the lyrics. 

In the end, Irinatsu had to give his own copy out to the green-eyed teen to share with Koumoto Tetsuya while he did his own part of the song without the reference to the lyrics. Thankfully, the lyrics were composed by himself so he didn't really need to refer to anything - he just printed a copy of the lyrics for himself out of habit. 

“A complete 180 transformation indeed… talk about daring, but I think Itsuki-senpai would enjoy your version of the song very much.” Yuuta grinned at Irinatsu towards the end of the music clip, as he commented. 

"Wait… we are here to record the demo for the new Kao Council song?!" It was then that Koumoto Tetsuya finally reacted to the reason behind his required presence, and literally gaped when he gets a good read on the lyrics of the song he was about to record the demo for. 

"...Tetsu, do you need coffee? I can get it for you from the vending machine outside." Yuuta turns towards his friend and asks in response, following the stunning reaction that comes from his childhood friend No. 3. 

“No… I don’t need coffee, the realization of what I’m here to do just hits me like a brick on my head is all.” Koumoto Tetsuya shakes his head in response, he can be a little dim-wit in the early hours of the morning since he probably isn’t completely awake yet. 

“How long did you book the recording studio for?” Yuuta then turns towards Irinatsu and asks. 

"Two hours," Irinatsu responded in a casual tone of voice. 

“Okay, so essentially we have an hour to familiarize ourselves with the music and lyrics. Now, let’s do a run-through of the song before the actual recording. Who is singing which part?” Yuuta then voiced his doubt aloud to the members gathered in the recording studio in general. 

“Well… I’m definitely doing my own part for the song…” Irinatsu shrugged his response, and leave the rest up to the KitaKore duo and the two juniors to decide for themselves. 

“...Tetsu can you do Kasugano-senpai’s portion? I’ll do Shiki-senpai’s part for the song. So, between Tomo-kun and Ryu-chan… please decide who’s doing the part for Fuyusawa-senpai and who’s doing the part for Chiaki-senpai?” Yuuta eventually said after going through the lyrics for another time. 

“I’ll do Chiaki, let Tomo do Fuyusawa.” Korekuni Ryuji eventually said. 

Thankfully, all of them, including Koumoto Tetsuya is professional enough to perform after listening to the off-vocal music clip a few times with the lyrics in hand. So, the demo music clip for the next generation Kao Council song was smoothly recorded by the end of the two hours booking made by Irinatsu Masashi. 

Once the recording ended, both Koumoto Tetsuya and Hoshitani Yuuta stood to take their leave. Unlike the KitaKore duo, both of them are busy first-years members of the Star-Team… with the graduating ceremony performance event approaching. Their teams are essentially stepping up on the rehearsing pace, aiming for the best results for their performance item on the graduation day of their respective instructing seniors. 

“Now, I’ve got to rush - I have a rehearsal session for the graduating ceremony performance to head off for.” Yuuta then announced, as he grabbed his bag and sped off towards the training room which Team Hiragi is using for the combined team rehearsal of their comedy skit performance. 

“Me too… Ageha is very particular about our team members’ punctuality and standards of performance.” Koumoto Tetsuya said as he rolls his eyes, upon the remembrance of their team leader’s attitude towards their performance item. 

“I would ask what your team is doing… but I don’t think you’re allowed to divulge any specifics?” Yuuta could not help but pried into the topic when he heard Tetsuya lamented about Team Yuzuriha’s practice session for the performance item. 

“You’re right that I can’t tell you anything in specific, but I can give you a hint - Tsukigami Haruto.” Koumoto Tetsuya sighed as he responded, picking up his bag as he headed off for the direction of the training room which Team Yuzuriha is using for their practice session. 

“...” Yuuta sweat-dropped at his friend’s response, inwardly thinking - luckily Kaicchin isn’t placed on Team Yuzuriha but on Team Ootori instead. The sheer notion of Ageha and Kaicchin being on the same team would raise chaos, what’s with Kaicchin initial brother complex against Haru-nii. 

With a shake of his head, Yuuta hurried towards his own destination for the morning - the training room of Team Hiragi. And if there is anyone that noticed him heading for Team Hiragi’s practice room, neither of them made it a point to voice their doubts aloud. 

Upon Yuuta’s arrival in the training room of Team Hiragi, Nayuki immediately came upfront with a smaller size bento box that held some sandwiches for the green-eyed teen's consumption. 

“Eat first, talk later.” Nayuki practically ordered, still slightly miffed about his roommate’s decision to skip breakfast earlier today. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped, but obliged just the same. Meanwhile, Tsukigami Kaito, who has since recovered from his mild fever over the weekend handed the green-eyed teen a packet of strawberry milk to go along with the sandwiches Nayuki had brought in for Yuuta as a late breakfast. 

“...I would ask what caused Hoshitani to skip breakfast this morning, but I think I would withhold the question for the time being.” Ugawa Akira gulped upon the sight of the ‘mama stance’ from Nayuki, and double-back to where his own teammates sat waiting for the members of Team Ootori to get ready for the morning rehearsal instead. 

"That's the wisest thing you've said since this morning," Tengenji smirked at his rumored beau as he commented in response upon hearing the muttered words from the pink-haired brat of Team Hiragi. 

“I thought you said you weren’t staying the night at Tengenji’s?” Toraishi Izumi then blinked as he turns intriguing eyes upon his pink-haired teammate upon hearing Tengenji’s remark about Ugawa. 

“...” Ugawa Akira face-palmed in response to Toraishi’s comment, why did his team’s resident womanizer always think in that direction when Tengenji commented on his morning speech?! 

On the other side of the room, Tengenji felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance over Toraishi’s comment as well. When he said this morning, he meant during breakfast - why does Toraishi always assume Ugawa stayed overnight in his room?! 

“Toraishi, I believe Tengenji-kun is referring to Ugawa’s behavior over breakfast this morning, in specific.” Ultimately, it was Tatsumi Rui that put a halt to a possible argument scene between Toraishi and the exasperated looking Ugawa Akira. 

“Tatsumin~” Ugawa then turns towards the blond leader of Team Hiragi with a look of gratification on his face. 

Once Yuuta was done with the ingesting of his late breakfast, Tatsumi turns towards the green-eyed leader of Stardust and inquires out of curiosity. 

“So, it’s been said that you guys are performing for the 7th-anniversary celebratory event at the elementary and kindergarten division of the Ayanagi Academy later this afternoon. What exactly it is that your team would be performing?" 

"A medley arrangement of our songs, starting from the 'Ayanagi Showtime' and ending with 'Congratulations'," Yuuta responded in between sips of the strawberry milk beverage that was offered to him by Tsukigami Kaito. 

“Medley arrangement… are there going to be solo songs involved this time?” Inumine Seishiro then turns towards Nayuki and inquires. 

"No, this time the medley arrangement comprises of 'Ayanagi Showtime', 'Quintet~Quintet~', 'Ready Steady Dream', 'Seishun Countdown', Yume Iro' and 'Congratulations'," Nayuki responded, indulging the curiosity of the human-sized doggy of Team Hiragi. 

"In the exact same order?" Inumine's eyes sparkled as he asks, before turning towards his teammates and ask excitedly. "Can we go and watch the performance?!" 

“Erm… Tsukigami-kun?” Nayuki then turns towards Tsukigami for an answer, since he wasn’t certain which variation of the choreography arrangement they were going for. 

“We are switching the order for Seishun Countdown and Yume Iro, so variation B is the one we are going for.” It was Yuuta that responded to Nayuki’s silent inquiry, while Tsukigami turns wide alarming eyes towards his leader and asks. 

"We are?" Tsukigami was kind of surprised since that wasn't in their original plan. 

“Yes, I figured that doing it in a fast song, slow song combination medley arrangement would be more beneficial for you who has just recovered from a mild case of flu. So, you would have ample time to rest in between the fast-paced song.” Yuuta responded, turning his gaze upon the surprised navy-haired member of his team as he provides his reasoning for making the amendment to their choreography for this afternoon’s performance. 

"Oh… thank you." Tsukigami flushed a light pink when he heard Yuuta's words, although, the navy-haired teen has to say - getting sick during March is kind of a common thing for him. Somehow, the changing weather between winter into spring always seems to get him down with a case of the mild flu virus. Of course, the added stress of coping with final examinations is another factor that brought the case of mild flu on him - this time around. 

Meanwhile, in the background, Toraishi was given the task to dog-sit Inumine later this afternoon because the teen with forest-green hair was insistence on the idea of wanting to watch the Stardust performance live and also to tour the campus grounds of the elementary and kindergarten division of the satellite campus of Ayanagi Academy, in the Edogawa district of Tokyo. 

“Nayuki, is your phone on silent mode?” Just then, Kuga Shuu spoke aloud - drawing the attention of Nayuki away from Inumine of Team Hiragi. 

“Huh? Maybe… I’m not exactly sure, why do you ask?” Nayuki then shifted inquiring eyes upon the stoic member of Team Ootori as he reached for his bag where he had kept his mobile device most of the time. 

“I just receive a text from Yuki-chan that you haven’t been answering your calls.” Kuga then said, keeping his expression completely neutral. 

"..." Nayuki hurried to verify the status of his mobile device and sweat-dropped when he realized it was indeed set to silent mode with even the vibration mode turned off. On the phone screen, it reflected that he had at least 7 missed calls from both his sisters - combined. 

“Anyway, Yuki-chan said the costumes for the cupid-in-training is done and request for you to head over to their home-craft club room to try it on. Or they could swing by to let you try out the costume here? Which would you prefer?” Kuga then turns his mobile device towards the direction of Nayuki Toru, to allow the blond member of his team to take a look at the message he had received from the elder twin of the infamous Nayuki twins personally. 

"Tell them to come over with the costume, Na-chan would probably end up mobbed by the girls if he heads over there in person. The home-craft club of the middle-school division is mostly girls… and while on the subject, Na-chan - you might best prepare yourself for the possibility of being swamped this afternoon. Since you are ridiculously famous among kids and we are technically performing in an all-kids environment this afternoon." Yuuta smirked in response, remembering the number of times Nayuki got requested by parents and child combination to pose for pictures when they are having a fan-meeting event. 

Needless to say, Nayuki upon trying out the costume for his cupid-in-training role ended up with a lot of phone cameras in his face. Among them includes Yuuta and a certain human-sized dog by the name of Inumine Seishiro. 

“Yuuta-kun, please tell me you aren’t going to send that to Ootori-senpai…” Nayuki sweat-dropped when he sighted his roommate typing away on the mobile device after taking his picture. 

Being overly focused on his own team members, Nayuki completely neglected to check on Inumine's actions. In the end, it was Inumine that send out that photo of him dressed in the cupid attire to someone else. Luckily for them, Inumine's intended recipient isn't anyone from the Ayanagi Academy and hence the element of surprise wasn't ruined. 

“Huh? Oh… no, sorry I wasn’t sending your picture off to Itsuki-senpai. We are keeping this a secret until the performance day. I’m only double-confirming our outing plans for the white day, on this coming Wednesday.” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he responded to his roommate’s comment. 

"I see…so, I take it that the two of you wouldn't be needing Bentos from me this coming Wednesday?" Nayuki nodded as he heaved a sigh of relief, before asking to clarify so he could know for certain whether he would need to cook more food on that day. 

“Yep, we are dining outside this Wednesday.” Yuuta beams at his roommate, before returning his attention back to the private chat he had with his boyfriend. 

Private Chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~ <3333 

Yuuta: Yes, Itsuki-senpai? <3333 ^_^

Itsuki: Can I confirm our plan for the date on the coming Wednesday with you now? （人･ω･)

Yuuta: Sure, go ahead. ^_^

Itsuki: Okay, so the class will end around 2pm that day. We will meet at the lobby area of the apartment building where I stayed around 3pm? 

We will then travel down to Kabukicho of Shinjuku, for some fun with the Real Escape Game in the amusement center of Tokyo Mystery Circus before heading for our dinner reservation at Kururi Shinjuku Branch. We can also do some shopping at the nearby Shinjuku Pepe Mall if we have time. What do you think of the plan? 

Yuuta: Sounds good to me, what time is the dinner booking by the way? 

Itsuki: 6pm. I figured we could be back in Ochanomizu by 8pm, I didn’t want to keep you out too late. ^_^

PS: You still haven’t told me how you intend to keep a low profile for our date on the 14th of March, any chance of me finding out before the day arrives? 

Yuuta: Nope, that’s for me to know and you to find out. ^_^ 

Itsuki: Is there going to be a wow factor? 

Yuuta: Lol~ just be prepared to have your mind blown. <3333

Itsuki: o_O It won’t give me a heart attack or a nosebleed, will it? 

Yuuta: *Thinking Face Emoji* Hmm… this is a little hard to tell :P I guess you will find out when you actually see it on that day :D 

The performance by Stardust at the 7th anniversary celebratory event over at the satellite campus site of the Ayanagi Academy, which housed the elementary and kindergarten division of the school went swimmingly well. Upon their arrival with Inumine and Toraishi of Team Hiragi in tow, the duo was immediately led away by teaching staff on the faculty who offers to give them a tour of the satellite campus. With the duo from Team Hiragi led away, the members of Stardust can do a quick run-through of their choreography sequence before the audiences start arriving. 

The audiences for the day is made up of the students' cohort from both the elementary and the kindergarten department. Minutes before the Stardust is due to appear on stage for their performance, Yuuta was approached by a familiar-looking lady. It took a bit of time for him to place the face of the approaching lady, but once he recalled who the lady was - Yuuta flushed a light shade of pink on his cheeks. 

“Good afternoon, Yuuta-kun. How are you doing this afternoon?” Ootori Tsuzuki smiles as she greeted the boyfriend of her eldest son, warmly. 

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Yuuta responded, smiling bashfully. 

“Now, I would like to extend an invitation for you to join our family for a dinner session this Sunday, on the 18th of March at our humble abode located in the town of Shinozaki. Would you be available? ” Ootori Tsuzuki smiles as she invited the adorable and sweet boy that her eldest son has been dating for a few months now to join their family dinner on the upcoming Sunday. 

While Ootori Tsuzuki usually gave her son cooking instructions in the afternoon of the Sundays over at Itsuki's rented apartment unit. Every now and then, they will shift location to have the cooking lessons in the kitchen of their family home in Shinozaki, Edogawa district of Tokyo. This upcoming Sunday happens to be one of the weekends whereby the cooking lessons for Ootori Itsuki would take place in Shinozaki, as opposed to his rented unit in Ochanomizu. 

"Oh… erm, I'll have to check my schedule first. Can I come back to you on the dinner invitation in a few days? " Yuuta was not expecting the dinner invitation coming from his boyfriend's mother, so he was kind of stumped for a few seconds before it hits him that he had to come up with some form of response. Seeing as his schedule for the latter half of the month isn't out yet, Yuuta could only respond that he can only confirm his attendance at a later point in time - all the time keeping a polite smile on his face while his voice took to an apologetic tone. 

"I understand, I'll let Itsuki knows that I'd invited you for dinner this Sunday. You can come back to me on your response to your attendance for the dinner session this weekend through Itsuki. Now, I'll not delay you further in your preparation for the performance and head back out to the audience's seat." Ootori Tsuzuki smiled and patted Yuuta in a friendly manner on the arm, before turning and making her way back towards the audience's seating area. 

“Yuuta-kun, who was that lady that spoke to you just now?” Nayuki asks the moment the performance ended. 

“Who?” Yuuta blinked, turning towards his roommate with a look of confusion on his face. 

The five members of Stardust and their two tag-along from Team Hiragi were now heading towards the shuttle bus in the car-parking facility of the Elementary division of the Ayanagi Academy. The shuttle bus is the transportation that Hiragi Tsubasa has taken the liberty to arrange for the shuttling of them between the two campus sites, this particular afternoon. 

“The lady who shares some similar traits with Hiragi-senpai that approached you for a conversation just minutes before our performance.” Nayuki deadpan in response, as he attempted to jog his teammate’s memory of the event. 

“Oh… that’s Itsuki-senpai’s mother, she’s a music teacher for the elementary division.” Yuuta responded with a casual shrug, as he redirects his attention back to his copy of the latest fashion magazine in hand. 

"Eh?!" Every member of the Stardust turns wide alarming eyes upon the figure of their team leader when they heard the response. 

"Hmm…? Why are you guys so shock?" Yuuta blinked when he noticed the shock reaction that seems to mirror in his all teammates' eyes. 

"You seem quite calm about the idea of meeting Ootori-senpai's mother…wait, you've already met her once, right?" Nayuki then recalls the other time his friend had a panicky reaction following a date with Ootori-senpai in his apartment unit. 

“Yes, I did meet her once already.” Yuuta nodded in response to his blond friend’s inquiry, what he didn’t reveal to his friends was that he had also met the mother of his boyfriend last weekend for tea. Yes, the high tea session between Ootori Tsuzuki and Yuuta has finally taken place last weekend in the Starbucks cafe near the school dormitory building. 

“Okay… so what did she talk to you about earlier?” Nayuki’s voice then draws Yuuta out from his walk down the memory lane. 

“...Nothing much, she basically wished me well for the upcoming performance and extended an invitation for me to join their family dinner session this coming Sunday…” Yuuta answered casually, as he shrugged his response to his attentive teammates. 

"She invited you to join their family dinner session? Does that mean she has accepted you fully as part of their family?" Now, it was Tsukigami's turn to ask a question and for some reason, this was the only thing that stands out to the navy-haired teen of Stardust. 

"...Kaicchin, you're really a closet gossip… and yes, she did invite me to join their family dinner session but I haven't agreed to the invitation yet. I need to double-check my schedule for Sunday first, before committing to anything. And before you leap to any conclusions, I think she’s just using this invitation as a way to facilitate an official meeting between her husband and me.” Yuuta rolls his eyes at his friend’s curious inquiry, as he responded in a neutral tone of voice. 

“Oh right... this coming Sunday is the 18th of March, and your current schedule is only available till the 15th of March. But wait a minute... the 18th of March isn't it the date...?" Tsukigami's voice faded off when he recalls the fact that their team isn't the only one on the bus that will bring them back to the car-park of the Ochanomizu campus site for the Ayanagi Academy. 

"Yes... but I don't think that would matter much. Either way, I can't confirm anything until I receive the actual job schedule for the second half of this month." Yuuta shrugged his response before shifting his attention back to the fashion magazine he had in his hands. 

Just then, Yuuta felt the buzzing of his mobile device. Sliding the device out from his uniform coat’s inner pocket, the green-eyed teen found himself staring down at an incoming message from Fudo Akane of Killer King. 

Private Chat between Fudo Akane and Hoshitani Yuuta

Akane-chan: Yuuta~ I have a few questions for you. Can you help me address them? ( /∇≦* )

Yuuta: Shoot, and I’ll try to answer them for you. d(^人^)b

Akane-chan: I had sent in the enrollment application via the web-intake exercise. How long would it take to hear back from the Ayanagi Academy concerning the status of my enrollment application? Also, for the audition video – can I just submit a video performance of Killer King or it needs to be a solo performance? Last but not least, when would the entrance exams take place?

PS: Who is Fuyusawa? 

Yuuta read through the questions, the first few questions were alright since they are all related to the enrollment procedures of Ayanagi Academy in one way or another which Yuuta is more or less well-equipped to respond to having experienced it himself once. However, when he reaches the last question which is actually the postscript note – he actually half-choked on his saliva. Why the hell did the name of Fuyusawa-senpai turns up in Akane’s last question?!

Yuuta: I'll answer the few questions concerning the enrollment procedures for the Ayanagi Academy first. 

1- If you send in the application via the web-intake portal, you will likely receive an email within 3-5 working days providing you with instructions on how to go about the phase 2 & 3 of the enrollment procedures. So, assuming you submitted your application yesterday on the 11th of March – since today is the 12th and a Monday. You will receive the email response either tomorrow or on Wednesday, the 14th of March in the morning hours likely. 

2- For the audition videos [phase 2] of the enrollment procedure, please use a solo performance video so they can judge your performance based on your personal skills and techniques. If the company approved, I suggest you to use your solo song ‘Himitsu no Koi’ slate to release to the general public on the 18th of March, together with Thrive latest singles CD – Choukan Destiny. Otherwise, I suggest you to, do a recording of a cover using another song. 

FYI – I did a cover of KitaKore’s Wonderful Days, for my own enrollment into Ayanagi. 

3- The Entrance exams which are phase 3 of the enrollment exercise would take place between 26th to 28th 2018. The results of the entrance exams would be released on the 2nd of April 2018, this year. 

PS: The new school year – Term 1 will begin officially on the 9th of April, 2018. [Last year it was on the 6th of April, 2017] 

PPS: Spring Break is 2 weeks [24 March to 8 April 2018], Summer Break is 6 weeks [8 July to 19 August], Winter Break is 2 weeks [18th Dec to 31st Dec 2018]. 

4-Why the hell do you want to know who is Fuyusawa?! How did you even come across this name?! (◎_◎;)

Akane-chan: Erm… my uncle told me the name? He said this Fuyusawa guy is a new regular of his cafe and is apparently on good terms with my cousin - Anko. So, I guess I got slightly curious about how this Fuyusawa looks like…?

Yuuta: ヾ(oﾟｘﾟo)ﾉ “(>ლ)” Akane-chan… you’ve already met Fuyusawa-senpai. 

Akane-chan: Eh?! Really?! When did I meet him? (⑉⊙ȏ⊙)

Yuuta: … During the Ayanagi Open House Event, he’s the aquamarine-haired teen that answered your barrage of questions. ^^;

Akane-chan: Wow! What a coincidence! ＼(^ o ^)／

Group Chat of Let’s Knock the Winter Boy off the Pedestal [Shiki, Kasugano, Irinatsu, Chiaki] 

Irinatsu: Shiki! Look at this video! [Attached 20180312_Stardust Live at Ayanagi Elementary School Hall. MPEG] 

Shiki: O_O How did you get your hands on the video?! Goodness! This is so awesome! ｰ(☆∀☆)/”

Irinatsu: My younger brother is a student of the elementary division; he sends this video to me just now. ^_~ v

Shiki: O_O You have a brother?! 

Irinatsu: Of course, I have... otherwise my dad would kill me for joining the vocal department first, and later enroll in the musical department as opposed to joining the composition department. Someone needs to take over the recording studios after his retirement... I think only our dear winter boy came from a single-child family. ^^;

Chiaki: Eh? I know Shiki has a younger sister who is enrolled in the middle-school division of the Ayanagi Academy, and now I'm enlightened to the fact of your younger brother being in the elementary division of the Ayanagi Academy... what about Kasugano? 

Kasugano: Sad to disappoint, I'm the youngest of my family – but my elder brother is an alumnus of the Ayanagi Academy – Piano Department. He is now pursuing a degree in the same discipline at the Tokyo University of Arts. 

Irinatsu: Speaking of, Taka... words have it that you have a sister... is she a younger or elder sister? ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ

Chiaki: Younger... and she’s nutters about KitaKore. =_=

Irinatsu: (´∀｀)ʱªʱªʱª Was that what you were doing this morning when you waylaid them in the dormitory hallway? Getting autographs for your sister?

Chiaki: (´つヮ⊂) You saw that?! Goodness, I was hoping no one had seen it... 

Irinatsu: It’s a little hard to ignore when Ryo-chin suddenly froze in the doorway of the common bathroom staring towards a certain direction... XDDD

Chiaki: O_O Ryo saw that?! No wonder, he was staring at me oddly throughout breakfast this morning. 

Shiki: LMAO~ I just had the weirdest image ever, I just thought of the possibility of Ryo classifying Chiaki as the fan-boy of KitaKore and I can’t stop laughing! (o>艸< )

Chiaki: (o゜ェ゜o)

Irinatsu: (￣∇￣) Speaking of Ryo-chin, where is he this afternoon?

Chiaki: He’s out for solo time... is there a reason why you’re looking for him? 

Irinatsu: Oh~ he’s out for solo time... I see XD Well then, I shan’t interrupt his lovely ‘solo time’ in that case. :Þ

Shiki: (‘◇’) (C_C) 

Irinatsu: The music clip file for the new Kao Council song, of course. Well... since you ask, I guess I could let you guys listen to it first. ^_^

[Attached 20180312_Kao Kai Next Generation_demo version. Mp3] 

Kasugano: (; ・・) I’ve got no words... this is so professionally done. I expected a decent demo music clip, you deliver a demo recording of the song that could sell for money. d-(^_^)-b

Irinatsu: Considering the members involved in the recording, I wouldn’t have it any other way. ^_^v

Chiaki: （≡・x ・≡）Okay... I can hear your voice, obviously... and is that the KitaKore’s voice I hear? The other two I’m not so sure... 

Shiki: （☆∀☆）KitaKore + Hoshitani !!!! Erm... I’m not sure about the last voice though, but the voice sure sounds good too. 

Irinatsu: The last voice features Koumoto Tetsuya of Team Yuzuriha, who is also the main vocalist for the TKK Boys – Junior unit in training under the Daikoku Productions.   
[Insert MOTUBE link to TKK Boys Official Account]   
[Insert website link to the Daikoku Productions official website for artistes] 

PS: You can get biography data of the members of the TKK Boys in the official website of the Daikoku Productions, of course, the other active idol units biography details are up there too. Including your favorite team of Stardust too. 

Meanwhile, in the cafe named ‘Zen’ situated in Kanda, of the Chiyoda Ward of Tokyo – Fuyusawa Ryo sat at his usual counter bar seating that faces the window allowing him to look out into the street while waiting for his Vegan beverage to be served. 

“How have you been?” Fudo Anko inquires, as she brought the usual beverage choice of the aquamarine-haired teen over complete with a complimentary slice of vegan-friendly cake she was considering adding to their cake menu. 

“It’s been quite a bizarre week I would say...” Fuyusawa Ryo responded, thanking the girl for the beverage and raised his eyebrow slightly in a questioning manner when he noted the plate that held the slice of cake which he didn’t order. 

Fudo Anko smiles when Fuyusawa Ryo turns towards her direction with a questioning look, while the aquamarine-haired teen just sighed aloud in resignation when he realized there is no way he could escape from giving the cake slice a try. Hence, he took the fork that comes with the cake slice on the plate and asks as he uses the fork to cut the cake slice into a smaller bite-size portion. "What's the cake flavor this time?" 

“It’s a carrot cake, do let me know if it’s good enough to be served on the cafe menu.” Fudo Anko responded, happily as she awaited Fuyusawa’s verdict. 

“It’s decent, although it’s a little dry. It would be easier to eat if it’s a little moister...” Fuyusawa responded, giving his honest feedback but without any suggestion to improve the recipe since he’s completely clueless in that area. 

“Hmm... I guess a little more refining work needs to be done on this cake recipe before it can be included on the menu officially. Right, so – you were saying that this week has been bizarre for you. In what ways if you don’t mind me asking?” Fudo Anko nodded as she filed away Fuyusawa’s comment for future reference, and then shifted the topic of conversation back to Fuyusawa’s week at school. 

And so, Fuyusawa started to share the bits and pieces of information about his past week in school with his new friend. Although, if he were, to be honest, should someone tell him that he would end up being friends with a middle-school kid 6 months ago – he would tell them to go and get their brain checked in the hospital for abnormalities. 

"Well, it's definitely good to know that your relationship with your friends is no longer that strained...as for the underlying apprehension from your classmates. I guess it can't really be helped – as you've said before. Previously, you just treated them as though they didn't exist... and now suddenly you decide to give them a chance to speak their mind. Of course, they would be apprehensive about it – give it some time, I'm sure they will learn to adapt soon." Fudo Anko said towards the end of Fuyusawa's recount of his week in school. 

"Right, so... the spring break is coming up. I'm not quite sure what's the standard, but how often do friends hang out during vacation time?" Fuyusawa hesitated slightly before voicing his next query across to the girl. 

"Hmm... I guess it depends, for me personally – I meet up with my friends at least twice during the school break period. Usually once when vacation just begins, and another time before the vacation ends. The first time usually is to go out and have fun, while the second time is usually spent finishing up vacation homework as a group." Fudo Anko responded with a thinking look on her face. 

"I see... and what do people normally do to have fun?" Fuyusawa inquires, while he knows the norms don't usually apply to his standards but he was hoping that he could at least get an idea or at least a direction on how he could plan an outing trip between him and his group of friends. 

The aquamarine-haired teen needed something outside of a meal arrangement to bond with his team. The meeting up for meals arrangement has been something Shiki had suggested back during the start of the school year out of hopes of getting him and Chiaki to get along with Irinatsu and Kasugano. It did work to a certain extent since Chiaki is now quite chummy with Irinatsu and on relatively good terms with Kasugano as well. 

"Well... considering you're a vegan, going out for meals is a little challenging since the rest of them are not vegan. My suggestion would be for you to do something else, perhaps a movie or a musical theater production show? That might be easier for you to relate to the rest of them since all of you are part of the Ayanagi Academy musical department. Alternatively, you may consider inviting them along to watch a concert? I'm sure there are plenty of musical concerts around that you could invite your friends along... Oh, have you tried the idea of playing intellect games with them? There's this amusement center in Shinjuku – I think it's called the Tokyo Mystery Circus, they have this game called the Real Escape Game." Fudo Anko cracked her mind to come up with possible ideas that might help her new friend plan a more successful outing trip during the vacation break. 

"Real Escape Game...? What's that?" Fuyusawa asks in response, it does sound interesting from the name but since he's a little out of touch with the latest trends and 'in' thing – he's rather clueless in the department. 

"Well... in a nutshell, a group of people would gather together and work in teams to solve mysteries, find clues and ultimately find the way to victory and made their escape. It usually involves a different range of theme rooms; I can give you the website for the amusement center to check out the details yourself. I've only heard of it but never had a chance to go there to explore for myself so I can't tell you much at present. I'm sure you will find the website informative though." Fudo Anko looks somewhat sheepish as she explains the concept of the Real Escape Game to the aquamarine-haired teen. 

Private chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Fudo Anko

Anko: Okay, so here’s the website address for the Tokyo Mystery Circus. ^_^  
[Insert website address of Tokyo Mystery Circus] 

Fuyusawa: Thank You. <|°_°|>

Anko then snorted aloud, drawing Fuyusawa’s eyes on her. The caramel-eyed girl with orange-brown hair then commented with a wry smile, “It’s a little silly for you to thank me in the message when I’m just in front of you, don’t you think?” 

Fuyusawa appeared stumped for a second before he too, snorted in response as he shakes his head over the silliness of the entire situation. He was further on caught off-guard when he heard the distinctive clicking sound of the camera shutter. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this chapter - the new Kao Council song is finally completed. Irinatsu gets the KitaKore to help with the Demo, who then decides to rope in Yuuta and Tetsu to complete the demo version of the song. 
> 
> The chapter also features some group chat of S3 Kao Kai, Private Chat between OtoHoshi on their date on the 14th of March. Ootori’s mom made another cameo scene… and of course, we have a chat that features Akane and Yuuta. The last portion of the chapter is between Fuyusawa and Anko. ^_^ 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter XD The next chapter, essentially picks up from where this chapter got cut off. The chapter became too long, so I ended up axing it off at this part ^^;


	73. The ship RYNKO is formed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is made up of a great percentage of Fuyusawa ^^;;  
Still, I managed to have Stardust appearing for a brief period in the chapter  
TenGawa get some scenes too ^^

Blinking in confusion, Fuyusawa paused for a second before inquiring. “Did you just take a snapshot of me?” 

"I did." Fudo Anko admitted easily enough, it's not as though she could hide the fact. There isn't anyone aside from herself around the area where the aquamarine-haired teen had sat, therefore it probably wouldn't be wise for her to act innocent. Thus, she decides to come outright and admitted to her new friend that the sound of the clicking of the camera shutter did come from her. 

“Why?” Fuyusawa cocked his head slightly to the side as he asks uncomprehendingly. 

“Two reasons - one, you don’t smile a lot, so when I happen to chance upon the sight of you smiling... I couldn’t resist.” Fudo Anko grinned in response. 

Fuyusawa Ryo is a good-looking guy, nobody could dispute with this because it is a fact. What isn’t appealing him to the majority of the crowd is his frosty disposition in general, the cold vibe that emits from him tends to keep people away. Although, Anko is quite certain most ignorant girls would think ‘cool’ when they chanced upon the aquamarine-haired teen who is prone to keep a straight face on most occasions than not. 

For Anko though, she thought Fuyusawa would be a lot more charming if he smiles more – but she isn’t going to tell the aquamarine-haired teen about this little bit of information though. Because, the smile that charms people need to be genuine; a forced smile would only seem fake and artificial and that isn’t going to help in turning Fuyusawa’s image around. In fact, the deliberate act of trying to smile on Fuyusawa’s part would only bring forth a creepy vibe. Hence, it’s best to leave the idea alone. 

"Okay… and the second reason?" Fuyusawa probed, he figured the first reason does oddly make sense. Seeing as his childhood friend, Chiaki Takafumi, had done the very same thing and uses the same reasoning to explain the sudden impulse to snap a photo of him – just yesterday. 

"Well… the second reason is kind of embarrassing to tell, but erm… I kind of need a photo of you to show my mom and my grandfather." Fudo Anko felt very much embarrassed now that she wishes a hole would just form itself on the ground and swallow her up, so she could hide from the unreadable gaze of the aquamarine-haired teen. 

“...Dare I ask why is there a need to show my photo to your mother and your grandfather?” Fuyusawa hesitated slightly before giving in to his desire to ask the question. 

"To cut a long story short, I'm sure you've noticed that my mom is kind of absent around here. My parents have been living apart from one another for a few years now, but no - they aren't divorced or anything like that. It's just my grandfather who lives in Yamanashi is getting older with each passing year, and after some discussion between my parents - it was decided that my father and I would stay in Tokyo while my mother headed back to our hometown in Yamanashi to be a full-time caretaker of my grandfather. Anyway, my cousin - Akane heard about my new friend from my father and leaps to his own conclusion that I now have a boyfriend and went off to blab to my mom and our grandfather when he visited Yamanashi last weekend. While I tried explaining that we were just friends…but neither of them seems to believe me, choosing to take Akane's words over mine. So, they were yapping on and on about wanting to see what kind of guy I'm mingling with - hence, I decided to show them a picture of you to shut them up." Anko sighed aloud as she explained the situation to her new friend. 

“... I see, okay.” Fuyusawa Ryo mulled over the situation briefly before nodding his consent to Anko, giving the girl the consent to show his picture to her concern relatives. 

"Erm… okay, does that mean I got the clearance from you to show your photo to my mom and grandfather then?" Fudo Anko blinked twice, before double-clarifying the underlying meaning of the teen's previous response. 

“Yes, considering our age difference - even if your mother and grandfather choose to believe your words over your cousin’s words. They likely would still be concerned so if you believe that a photo of me would be enough to set their mind at ease, I don’t see why you can’t show them that photo you took of me from earlier. Although, I must ask that the next time you need a photo of me - ask for permission before taking them.” Fuyusawa Ryo eventually said, before inquiring on the reason behind why the cousin of his new friend would believe them to be dating. 

"Ah… well, Akane's a little too nosy for his own good at times. While he didn't really get his hands on my mobile device, he knew enough to gather the fact that I'm messaging you on a daily routine. Now, one of the common trends between couples is that they either call one another daily to have a phone conversation or they text one another daily to keep up with what's happening in each other life or just speaks on random and silly things. Even if it's just a morning or night greeting, these young couples tend to do them. So, anyway - he found out the bit of information about how we have been text messaging one another frequently and sometimes daily, and he leaps to the conclusion that we are dating." Fudo Anko rolls her eyes in response when she thought about how her cousin - Fudo Akane, has been going around spreading the words about her dating a guy from the infamous Ayanagi Academy these days. 

As much as Anko wishes to throttle her cousin at times, she’s no match for her celebrity cousin due to the Judo black belt Akane has in his list of achievements. Thus, the orange-brown hair girl with caramel eyes could only settle for silent glares and the screaming match with that cousin of hers, when her father - Fudo Akio, is not looking in her direction. 

“Oh... okay, but we are not dating – right?” Fuyusawa Ryo decides to clarify, seeing as he has never dated anyone or even nursed any form of crushes before. Thus, he doesn't really have a clear idea of what kind of situation would contribute towards a dating scenario. 

"No, we are most definitely not dating. Yes, we text one another regularly but those are usually words of advice about how you can better communicate with your pals. Besides, I'm a blunt person by nature - so if one day I decide that I want to date you or something. I would let you know by telling you straight in the face, but for now - no, I can safely assure you that we are not dating." Fudo Anko responded, giving Fuyusawa Ryo the assurance that he needs. 

“Okay… so the owner is not going to appear in front of me to give me a shovel-talk anytime soon, right?” Fuyusawa asks next, and that was his next legit concern since based on what Anko was telling him – her grandfather and mother who resides in Yamanashi seems to have it in their mind that they are dating one another. 

"Nope... my father knew we are not dating one another so he's not going to waste his time to deliver a shovel talk on you. Besides, he's the one that got us introduced to one another in a sense – so, I hardly think he has the right to shovel-talk you even if we were to start dating in the future. Anyway, the only one I can't guarantee anything is Akane. He's been dying to have a chance to deliver a shovel talk, remember that rant on the chat some time ago? He literally tells me to get a boyfriend so he can fulfill his dream of giving someone a shovel-talk. Therefore, regardless of whether we are dating for real or not - he might just decide to give you a shovel-talk when he sees you next just to make his dream comes true." Fudo Anko sighed aloud as she rolls her eyes when she recalls her cousin's antics recently. 

"...Can I take it from your statement that it's a confirmed fact that your cousin is enrolling in the Ayanagi Academy when April comes around?" Fuyusawa stared up at the ceiling for a minute to collect his thoughts before turning back to his new friend and asks. 

“Indeed, I heard he send in his enrolment application via the web-intake exercise already.” Fudo Anko nodded in response, giving her new friend a look of sympathy towards the end of her words.

"Do I have anything to fear from that cousin of yours?" Fuyusawa pinched the bridge of his nose wearily before he turns back towards his new friend intending to gather Intel on Fudo Akane before the next school year comes around. 

"Aside from the possible shovel talk, he might decide to give you, either way? Well, keep your snobby outlook in life hidden around him – and don't be deceived by his looks. He may be small-size, but he packed a hell of a punch. He has a black belt in Judo, so it's best not to piss him off. Oh, if you need to drive him off – I suggest you nag at him. He may appear to be talkative but he can't do long conversations on the same thing." Anko ended her speech with a mischievous look. 

Fuyusawa mulled over the information received and promptly filed them away for future reference, and a quick check of the time informs him that it’s about time he left for the dorm. So, the aquamarine-haired teen hurried to finish up the last few sips of his lukewarm beverage; paid for his orders at the cashier counter and then bid farewell to the owner of the cafe, and his new friend before leaving the cafe altogether. 

“Wait up for a minute, Fuyusawa-kun.” Fudo Anko then calls out for the attention of the aquamarine-haired teen before coming towards him with a small sizing take-out cake box and said. 

"This is the vegan carrot cake that you'd tried earlier, I still have some of them left – please bring them back and share with your friends. I would love to receive more feedback on the cake. Oh, and tell them to give detailed feedback too – I would like to know more so I can work on refining the recipe." Fudo Anko said as she handed the cake box over to the aquamarine-haired teen. 

Fuyusawa Ryo glances down to the cake box in hand, and then back to his new friend – nodded once before turning to leave the cafe. The owner of the cafe – Fudo Akio, waited until his newest regular customer was completely out of hearing range before addressing his daughter. 

“Anko-chan, I thought you meant to keep them for Akane’s consumption when he comes by for dinner with his friends?” Fudo Akio asks, looking confused by his daughter’s earlier act of giving the remaining balance of the 6-inch round carrot cake to the high-school boy he had sort of converted into one of his regular customers after having his daughter revamp part of his cafe’s menu. 

In response to Fudo Akio's words, Anko only huffed as she defensively crossed her arms and said. "Well - I decided to feed him and his friends the brownies I baked earlier this morning as opposed to the carrot cake that's only baked two hours ago, in retaliation of his blabbing to grandfather and mom." 

"...Akane doesn't like brownies though." Akio sweat-dropped as he pointed out the little detail to his daughter. 

“Hence, why I decided to feed him brownies. It's meant to be a punishment for him. What would be the point of getting back at him for his big mouth if I leave him something he likes to eat for dessert?” Anko retorted before turning around and headed back upstairs to start preparing for her own entrance exams to the high school division of the Touou Academy. 

Fuyusawa Ryo returns to the school dormitory building, just minutes before the dinner is being served to the majority of the residents. Glancing down at the cake box, Fuyusawa stepped into the dining hall to access the fridge situated in the open kitchen. With the cake box placed in the chiller compartment of the fridge, Fuyusawa was about to turn and leave the dining hall when he was halted by someone who calls out for his name.

“Fuyusawa, would you like to join us for dinner?” The voice was somewhat familiar but the aquamarine-haired teen couldn’t for the sake of him remembered the name of the voice’s owner. So, having no choice – Fuyusawa ended up turning back around and meet eyes with the person who calls for him and extended an invitation for him to join them for dinner.

Having turned around and actually look the person that spoke to him just minutes earlier, Fuyusawa Ryo finally recalled why the voice had sounded familiar to him before. The student who had invited him to join for dinner just so happens to be a fellow student from the class 2-MS, in short, one of his classmates who he had a tendency to overlook most if not all of the time. 

There was a moment of pause on Fuyusawa's part, as he debated on his next course of action. While he could technically just turn on his heels and leave, the aquamarine-haired teen recalls what his new friend had told him before about declining someone without seeming rude. 

Anko had told him that in the event whereby he had already met eyes with someone else or had obviously appeared to have heard another person calling for him – even if he isn't quite in the mood to deal with these people, he should never just turn and leave without acknowledging the person who attempted to make conversation with him. What he should do was to greet them cordially, and then come up with a plausible excuse to excuse himself from these people's presence. 

Thus, after taking a few seconds to think about how to react to the unexpected dinner invitation. Fuyusawa responded by declining his classmate’s dinner invitation properly and politely. 

"Apologies, but I'm not too fond of dining in a rowdy environment so I'll just wait until a later timing when the crowd dwindled down to a lower number before taking my dinner. Thank you for the invitation, regardless." With that said, Fuyusawa Ryo finally nodded one last time to the classmate that he, unfortunately, still couldn't quite place a name with the face before turning to leave the area. 

“...Goodness, I’m shocked.” Student A from the class 2-MS mumbled under his breath as the figure of Fuyusawa disappears from view. He only extends the invitation out of basic courtesy, since there are plenty of people looking at them when Fuyusawa walk past them while heading for the direction of the stairs. 

“Me too... I was half-expecting him to breeze past us without acknowledging our invitation, again. Since this was what happened earlier on in the school year when we invited him to join us for lunch in school.” Student B from the class 2-MS muttered back to his friend in response. 

“I’m more surprised by the fact that he actually thanked us for the invitation.” Student C commented, rather shell-shocked. 

Group Chat of Let ‘s Knock the Winter Boy off the Pedestal [Kasugano, Shiki, Chiaki, Irinatsu]

Shiki: Guys, I just saw Ryo exiting the dining hall... and I think he broke a couple of our classmates' minds in the process. ^^;

Chiaki: (๑•д •) Huh－？

Irinatsu: (・◇・) ？

Kasugano: ⊂(°_o) つ Huh? What is Fuyusawa doing in the dining hall at this timing? Isn’t his standard dining time around 8pm daily? 

Shiki: Erm...I think he brought something back with him from his ‘solo time’? I’m not quite sure, but I saw him entering the dining hall heading for the kitchen. Seeing as he has no culinary skills to boot, there’s only one possible reason that he would enter the open kitchen in the dining hall – he needs the fridge. 

Coming back to the topic at hand about how he had broken our fellow classmates' minds, apparently one of our classmates invited him to join them for dinner out of courtesy. Instead of blowing them off completely by ignoring their presence, Ryo did the complete opposite this time. 

Irinatsu: What do you mean by Ryo-chin doing the complete opposite? He didn’t accept the invitation, did he? O-O

Shiki: No, if he'd accept – it's not just breaking our classmates' minds. The world would be ending if that happens, no... but he managed to decline their invitation politely and added a thank you for their invitation towards the end. Now you see why I say he broke their minds? ╮(╯ ∀ ╰)╭

Chiaki: (・о・) Woah... his ‘solo’ time does him well, we should allow him more ‘solo’ time in the coming school year. 

Kasugano: (⊙. ⊙) Goodness... Fuyusawa-kun actually acknowledges them, this time?!

Irinatsu: ˚▱˚ Ryo-chin says thank you to their dinner invitation?!!! O_O 

Shiki: Exactly! See what I mean?! I was so stunned that I didn't even notice the fact that my water-bottle has been refilled and ended up having it overflown for about five seconds before a scolding from the caretaker of the dorm jolts me back to reality. ต(ꏿ᷅௰ꏿ᷄) ต

Kasugano: Understandable, I probably would be gaping like an idiot if I witness the scene for myself. (͡๏̯͡๏)

Shiki: LoL~ damn, now it got me curious about that cafe... what’s the name again? (ꉺ⍸ꉺ)

Chiaki: No idea... he didn’t say... ┐ (´•_•`) ┌

Shiki: Darn... I was hoping you would know, so we can swing by one day and see who’s the lovely young lady that managed to bring this much change to our resident winter boy. 

Irinatsu: How do you know for certain it’s a young lady that’s Ryo-chin's secret beau? ಠ◡ಠ

Shiki: Seriously though, do you honestly think Ryo would bat for the other team? =_=;  
Of course, it has to be a young lady! 

Chiaki: (o゜ェ゜o)

Kasugano: I can’t believe you guys are seriously discussing this topic in here ^^; 

Irinatsu: ヾ (=´･∀･｀=) I called this our gossip nest! Shiki – change the title of the group, please! 

Shiki: =_= How about I made you the administrator, and you change the title of the group instead? 

Irinatsu: That works too ^_^ 

*Shiki had added Irinatsu to the group of administrators. 

*Irinatsu has changed the conversation title to Seasonal Gossip Nest 

Chiaki: (-_-｡) Seasonal Gossip Nest... I can't believe I'm reading this, and when you say seasonal – does that mean all of us would be part of the latest gossip trend? 

Irinatsu: Well... who knows what kind of rumors the Ayanagi rumor mill will generate next...? XD 

Shiki: Well... there isn't a lot of rumors that go around talking about the second years. It seems the first-years are more of a popular rumor choice for the rumor mill... I remember there is one about Nayuki and Hoshitani back in early August 2018? And then there is one about Nayuki and Tengenji in September or was it early October 2018? 

Irinatsu: Yes, the only rumor we heard that involved students from our year... was the stalking rumor between Ryo-chin and Kasugano back in End-Jan to Early Feb. It only lasted 2 weeks, I believe... 

Kasugano: Please don’t remind me of that nightmarish two weeks... =_=

Chiaki: Was that just a figure of speech or do you mean it in a literal sense? 

Irinatsu: Kasugano meant it in the literal sense, he had his tarot cards out every morning and night trying to see if he should avoid Ryo-chin completely or not... ^^; 

Chiaki: Oh well... at least now it’s quite clear that Ryo isn’t stalking him, so he could sleep better at night. 

Kasugano: Indeed. <(＿ ＿)> 

The interview session scheduled for the members of the Stardust and the school’s journalism club took place during lunch at the school cafeteria. The entire interview session went without a hitch, and the questions asks were in-line with the other teams. The duration for the entire interview including the photo-taking segment didn’t go beyond the 15 minutes mark, and hence, it didn’t really deter the members of Stardust from enjoying their lunch in peace. 

“Finally, it’s over and done with…” Nayuki heaved a sigh of relief as he allows his posture to slack for a bit - doing interviews always makes the cream-haired teen nervous. 

“Na-chan~ I thought you had gotten over your stage fright already? And that wasn’t even on-stage…” Yuuta shakes his head at the sight of his roommate looking as though they had just survived through a battle with the Godzilla monster or something. 

“I don’t know… I keep wondering if I will say something wrong or inappropriate, and the fact that I couldn’t read what the reporter penned down on their notepad has me even more nervous.” Nayuki admitted with a sigh before he handed out the lunch Bentos for his friends as they settled down to properly eats their lunch. 

There was a bit of silence before Yuuta decides to steer the subject of conversation away from the reporters and interviews onto something more light-hearted. 

“So, we don’t have much to do for today… how do you guys intend to spend the rest of the day?” Yuuta then asks, wondering what his fellow teammates and friends would do on a rare occasion of free day. 

“Hmm… I think I’ll stay in the dorm with a good book to enjoy this afternoon.” Tsukigami Kaito responded, not in the mood to head out if he were, to be honest. 

"I'll head off to pay my mother a visit. I haven't had the time to visit her recently." Kuga said in response, as expected to give his mother the priority of his free time. 

"That's nice, family time is important." Yuuta nodded in agreement with Kuga's decision to spend his free time with his mother. 

“So, what were you intending to do for the rest of the day - Yuuta-kun?” Nayuki Toru then zeroed in his gaze upon his roommate and asks. 

“Sleep - I intend to sleep for the better half of the free time today. And then perhaps spend some time chatting nonsensical things with my other teammates? Today’s going to be a relaxing day for me.” Yuuta immediately declared, before turning towards Nayuki and ask about the cream-haired blond teen’s plan for the rest of the afternoon. 

"I'm going to scope out the bookstore nearby and see if there are any new recipe books in the market that I could study," Nayuki answered with a serene smile playing on his lips.

“Sounds good to me, it’s always good to do something you enjoy on an off-day. Although, you may wish to disguise yourself for the occasions lest you ended up being recognized by kids and got mobbed by the kids that stayed in the area.” Yuuta beams at his friend, wholly supporting Nayuki’s decision to hit the bookstores in the neighborhood for more recipe books hunting. 

Turning towards the silent Tengenji, Yuuta commented. “Well… there’s no need to even ask, you are spending your free time in the companionship of your sweet beloved Tavian - right?” 

Tengenji was about to nod in response when Kuga butted in and reminded. "Shouldn't it be his beloved Tavian and his dear Ugawa-chan?" 

Tengenji spluttered incoherently as he gaped at the stoic teen of his team with apparent disbelief in his eyes. Meanwhile, Yuuta couldn’t help but wheeze in delight - he had thought it weird for Kuga to not troll Tengenji back after that ridiculous threesome remark. So, it turns out Kuga was just waiting for the best moment to troll Kerukeru back in return. 

"What?! Since when Ugawa became dear to Tengenji? What did I miss during the weekend I was out sick!?" Tsukigami blinked in bewilderment as his gossip nature starts to awake, and decides to fish around for information. 

“NO, that DIDN’T happen. Don’t listen to Kuga, he’s just trolling me out of vengeance.” Tengenji Kakeru hurried to explain. 

“Huh? Kuga’s trolling you out of the desire to seek vengeance? What did you do to him?” Tsukigami seems even more confused now. 

“Hahaha~” Yuuta upon remembering that scenario that took place in Tengenji’s room promptly erupted into belly laughter mode. And once he managed to calm down significantly, he wasted no time in filling Tsukigami in on the details the teen had not been told while the teen was out sick and being confined to bed under the strict orders of ‘Mama Nayuki’. 

Albeit, the tale took place before Tsukigami was infected by the flu virus and ended up confined to bed but Yuuta doubts Kuga would share the bit of information with Tsukigami upon his return from his modeling job that night. Sure enough, Kuga didn’t say anything and hence Tsukigami remains blissfully unaware of what Tengenji did to earn himself the troll side of Kuga until today. 

At the end of Yuuta's recounting of the tale, Tsukigami just looks at Tengenji with the 'Serves you right' kind of looks. 

Nayuki, on the other hand, commented. “Considering Ugawa-kun is always hanging around in your room these days, he’s bound to be there when you decide to spend your time with Tavian anyway. Hence, Kuga-kun isn’t exactly wrong when he says you would be spending time with Ugawa-kun too.” 

"..." All the protests Tengenji has been about to sprout forth dies on his lips instantly with the end of Nayuki's conclusion. 

It was 6pm that evening on the 13th of March, did Yuuta finally received his copy of the schedule for his Ashu persona from Sumisora Tsubasa for the 2nd half of March – via the chat group of Thrive.

Group Chat of Thrive [Yuuta, Gochin, Kenken, Tsubasa-chan]

Tsubasa-chan: Yuuta-kun, an apology for the slight delay but here's your job schedule for the 2nd half of March in excel format. 

[Attached 20180313_Thrive_Ashu schedule. Xls] 

Yuuta: Thanks, Tsubasa-chan. There's no need for you to apologize, you are juggling all 14 of our schedules and job arrangements. It's bound to be delayed every now and then, I'm thankful enough that you didn't send it to me only at the very last minute. （＾ ω＾）

Tsubasa-chan: Aizome-san, I would send you a copy of your schedule tonight. Kaneshiro-san, your schedule has to wait until tomorrow morning. Apologies for the delay, but well... high-school/middle-school kids get priorities. ^^;

Kenken: No worries, Tsubasa. I understand, Yuuta takes priority. 

Gochin: Yes, there's no need for you to worry about giving me the schedule late - Sumisora. I'm not an existing student in any institution, so I don't really need the schedule to fit classes around it. 

Yuuta: Kenken, I heard you have been filming night scenes for 3 days in a row. Do find time to nap whenever you can, the last thing we need from you is to collapse from sleep deprivation with the CD of Choukan Destiny only days away from the official release date. ฅ(ﾐ・ᆽ・ﾐ)∫

Kenken: Thanks for your concern, Yuuta. I will bear it in mind, I still have 2 more scenes to go and then I can leave for the day. 

Gochin: If you're too tired to drive, don't bother to come all the way back. There's plenty of accommodation sites where you are filming, just find some nice, no-frills hotel that appeals to your luxury sense and crash for the night. I would suggest for you to crash at one of the capsule hotels, but I doubt that would make you comfortable. =_=

Kenken: Why~ is that our resident tsundere showing his concern for me? I’m so touched~ (˃̣̣̥ᴗ˂̣̣̥)

Gochin: (눈_눈) Aizome, can you stop using the term tsundere to describe me?

Kenken: But Goshi, you are a tsundere! ( ⋂‿⋂’)

Gochin: ┻━┻ ミ＼（≧ ロ≦＼）

Yuuta: O_O Seriously, Gochin! Kenken! I just looked away for a minute, and this is what I see?! Goodness, thank god the two of you aren’t in the same room now! 

PS: Kenken, Gochin is just his concern for your well-being. Even if you aren’t used to him showing his caring side, you don’t have to go out of your way to annoy him. @(o･ｪ･o)@

PPS: Gochin, you too! Why do you always raise to Kenken’s bait?! If you knew he’s purposely annoying you, all the more you should just ignore him. (•ㅅ•)

Kenken: ≦ (._.)≧

Gochin: (*_ _) 人

Hoshitani Yuuta huffed as he set aside his phone in favor of the fashion magazine, but it seems his sigh of exasperation had caught his fellow teammate's attention as Tsukigami Kaito shifted curious eyes upon him. They were currently lounging around in Room 201 while waiting for Nayuki to return from the book-hunt trip. 

“Kenken and Gochin...” Yuuta throws out the two names towards the curious Tsukigami Kaito’s direction, and since the members of Stardust were more or less familiar with the members of Thrive by this point in time... there isn’t a need for Yuuta to elaborate further because both Tengenji and Tsukigami had caught on to the reason behind Yuuta’s sigh of exasperation by now. 

“Ah... I see, what was the cause of their argument this time?” Tsukigami asks out of curiosity.  
"Yes, the last time they fought it was because of those sunglasses which Shiro-chan had peed upon. Kento-san wanted to dump it into the trash, but Goshi-san wanted to salvage it by claiming that it could still be used after washing it out with detergent. Ultimately, you stepped in and placate them both by offering to deal with the sunglasses. What did you do with the sunglasses in the end?" Tengenji Kakeru nodded, before inquiring about the fate of that sunglasses that causes the last fight between the other two members of Thrive. 

"This time, the cause of their 'fight' over the text message chat was due to Kenken dubbing Gochin a Tsundere after Gochin allows himself to show a rare moment of concern for Kenken's well-being." Yuuta rolls his eyes as he responded to his navy-haired teammate's inquiry, before turning towards Tengenji Kakeru – the resident cat-lover of Stardust, and said. "As for the sunglasses, I eventually washed it with detergent as Gochin suggested and sell it off at half-price on the Carousell marketplace." 

“I see... that’s a nice way to get rid of things, and considering Kento-san's taste – even selling it off at half-price could bring in quite a bit of pocket money.” Tsukigami Kaito nodded, knowing for a fact that Aizome Kento has expensive taste. 

"Speaking of the carousell marketplace, did you eventually sell-off that kokeshi doll bento box you received from Kerukeru on your last birthday?" Yuuta asks out of curiosity. 

"...No, I didn't manage to sell it off. My elder brother caught sight of it from my Instagram post on the gifts I received and tell me not to sell it, instead, I was to keep it aside for him." Tsukigami Kaito rolls his eyes, as he recalls the message content, he received from his elder brother on his Instagram direct message following his announcing of the decision to try and sell off that bento box online. 

“Hah...why would Haru-nii wants to have something this bizarre?” Yuuta frowned, as he asks his navy-haired friend in return. 

“Who knows? Maybe, he wants to use that to troll someone else? Or it could simply be that one of his stylists likes to collect kokeshi doll products? Honestly, I don’t care nor do I want to find out. Either way, the bento box has been handed over to him – whatever he does with it, is entirely his own business from then on.” Tsukigami Kaito deadpan in response. 

“Speaking of, Kerukeru…I thought you were going to spend your time with your beloved Tavian? Why are you in here with a book in hand instead of back in your room playing with your beloved Tavian?” Yuuta then shifted his curious eyes upon the redhead of Stardust, as he voiced his doubts across to the young established Kabuki actor of his team. 

"...Tavian has Ugawa-chan to keep her company, and besides Tavian's napping now. So, there's really no point for me to stay in my room at the present point in time." Tengenji Kakeru responded after remaining silent for a few minutes to mull over how he should respond to his leader's inquiry. 

[Flash back to 2 hours ago - Room 205, Tengenji’s room]

Tengenji Kakeru returned to his room to find it silent, which is quite bizarre since usually his cat would come towards him and start meowing for attention upon noticing his return. Today though, his beloved Tavian just blinked and stared at him for a minute before diverting its gaze away from him to land on something or rather someone else. 

Feeling curious, Tengenji sat his school bag down by the side of the wall after entering the room to follow his beloved Tavian’s gaze towards a certain direction. There, he found himself looking down into the figure of Ugawa Akira napping on the runner rug [80 x 180cm] he had placed by the floor next to his bed. 

The rug has been placed there because he doesn't like the feel of having his barefoot stepping directly onto the cold floor surface during the early hours of the morning. Since Tengenji isn't one who would sleep with socks on either - the rug also serves as a place for him to wear his socks every morning after waking up from a restful night of sleep and it also serves as a spot for him to remove his socks every night before bed. 

“...” 

For a while, Tengenji contemplates waking Ugawa up just to ask why the teen had opted to nap on his runner rug by the side of his bed. But then, he was reminded of the fact that he had no couch in his room and if Ugawa didn't opt to use the rug, that would mean having the pink-haired brat napping on his bed instead. So, Tengenji decides to forgo the idea of waking the teen and instead just gathered the silent Tavian into his arms as he sat by the foot of his bed and stared down at the napping figure of Ugawa in silent contemplation. 

Minutes trickled by in silence, and somehow Tengenji must have zoned out for a bit of time. Because, when he next blinked - he found his beloved cat Tavian curling up next to the head of Ugawa and took a nap of its own. Before he knew it, Tengenji had his mobile device out and took a picture of the scene thinking the scene cute. 

[...Wait a minute… where did that thought come from?!] Tengenji was completely stumped by his own train of thoughts. Yes, he agreed that Tavian is cute even while it's napping but Ugawa and cute?! Sure, a lot of people would use 'cute' to describe Ugawa but Tengenji was quite certain he wasn't a part of these people. When it comes down to his thoughts about Ugawa Akira, usually the first word that pops up in his mind is the term 'brat', followed by 'annoying' and 'whiny'. Since when did 'cute' show up in his dictionary for the pink-haired brat of Team Hiragi?! 

Tengenji has been amid the task of convincing himself of the idea that he was thinking about Tavian when he took that snapshot of Ugawa and his beloved pet cat napping together when his rumored beau woke up from that restful nap. Tengenji's only thought was 'Shit!' when Ugawa turns towards his direction and meet eyes with him. Having just awoken from a restful nap, Ugawa's eyes still have a glazed look in them. 

Red eyes met pink eyes, as they stared unblinking at each other. 

Silence. 

Ugawa Akira blinked once, twice before glancing about his surroundings before flicking down to the spot where his head had been resting earlier. Upon the sight of the cat - Tavian, Ugawa's sleepy mind finally caught up with reality and clued him in on his present location. Right, he was in Tengenji's room and then because the room was so peaceful and quiet without Inumine around creating ruckus… he ended up falling asleep on the rug. 

“Welcome back.” Ugawa slowly stood back up and stretched out his limbs after the restful nap, as he addressed the rightful owner of the room in a lazy tone of voice. 

Not wanting the pink-haired brat of Team Hiragi to realized he had taken a snapshot of the teen napping with his cat, Tengenji hurriedly stashed his mobile device away into his school pant’s pocket before randomly picked out a book as he made some excuse to leave the room. That was apparently why he had ended up in Room 201, wasting his time away in the companionship of his team leader and Tsukigami Kaito instead of being back in his own room to play with Tavian. 

[End of Flashback]

Logically, Tengenji supposed he should delete the photo of Ugawa napping on his rug immediately but the sight of Tavian curling up next to Ugawa’s head had Tengenji convinced to keep the photo instead. The remembrance that he wasn’t alone, and that Tsukigami Kaito is just sitting next to him as they lounge in their team leader’s shared dorm room with their ‘team mom’ - Nayuki… Tengenji hastily backed out of his phone’s gallery and opened up his messenger app instead. 

Hesitantly, Tengenji tapped open the private chat he had with Ugawa Akira and dropped a line of text to the pink-haired brat. 

Private Chat between Ugawa Akira and Tengenji Kakeru

Tengenji: I'll be hanging out with my teammates, for the time being, feel free to do whatever you wish in my room. 

PS: Next time, if you want to nap - use the bed instead of the rug. (¦3ꇤ[▓▓] Of course, it only applies when I’m not already using it. 

PPS: You may need to wash your hair tonight, I usually change my socks on the rug… and the rug is only sent for cleaning/switch out with a new piece once every fortnight. ψ(｀∇ ´ )ψ 

Ugawa: Noted - stay as long as you wish with your teammates, I’ll help you feed Tavian if you’re not back by your cat’s dinner time. 

PS: U(• ㅅ•)U Are you serious? You are allowing me to use your bed for a napping spot?! And of course, I know not to use it if you are using it already! I’m not that much of an idiot! (๑òᆺó๑)

PPS: ／( ≧ x ≦ )＼ Mou~ you should have told me earlier that your bed isn’t out of bounds! I wouldn’t have used the rug to nap if I knew I can use your bed for it! u(˃ᆺ˂)u

Tengenji: It’s not my fault that you didn’t ask… (◔~◔)

I'm not that particular, Yuuta uses my bed as a sofa couch the last time he swings by my room. If he could sit on it, I don't see why you can't nap on it - but please bring in your own pillow for the nap. I had to wash my pillowcase three times the other day to get the aroma of your shampoo out of my pillowcase the last time around. =_=;

PS: On the subject, next time if you decide to shower before dropping by - please don't leave your used bath-towel atop of my pillow - that was how the aroma of your shampoo got onto my pillow the other time around. 

Ugawa: u(๑òᆺó๑)u Noted. 

[Attached 20180313_Napping Tavian 01. Jpg]

Meanwhile, Fuyusawa Ryo only remembered about the carrot cake he brought back from the cafe the day before upon receiving an incoming message from Fudo Anko, inquiring on the feedback of his friends concerning the cake. 

Private Chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Fudo Anko

Anko: (◕U◕)/ Good evening, I hope I’m not disturbing your work. How did your friends find the carrot cake? ^_^ 

Fuyusawa: ┌╏ º □ º ╏┐ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ Apology, I totally forgot to inform them about the carrot cake … I’ll tell them now so they could test try the cake for you later today. ┌║ ຈ ε ຈ ║┐ 

Anko: ^^; It's fine… so I guess it's a good thing I message you about it then since it helps to remind you about the cake existence. Right, erm… so I'll just wait for your message after your friends tried out the carrot cake then. ^^; 

Group Chat of Seasons [Fuyusawa, Chiaki, Irinatsu, Shiki, Kasugano]

Fuyusawa: Guys, I meant to inform you yesterday but totally forgot about it during dinner after hearing the new Kao Council song. ┫ ￣旦￣ ┣ 

Shiki: What did you forget? 

Fuyusawa: There’s a box of carrot cake sitting in the fridge of the open kitchen area, my new friend would like to have feedback on the taste. So, please take a slice for yourself after dinner today and share your feedback for the cake in here or you can separately message me the feedback. I will forward them to that new friend of mine. <|°_°|> Thank you in advance. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finish the chapter ^^; Now I’m off to bed!  
I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter :D  
The main star of this chapter is Fuyusawa, I believe… quite a big portion comprises of him. 
> 
> We have a little portion for Stardust too :D  
Hmm… also some TenGawa in the mix XD


	74. White Valentine Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While not entirely focus on OtoHoshi, this chapter covers events of the entire day of the 14th of March.  
We have the following scenes:  
1\. S3 KaoKai gossips nature exposed to S1 KaoKai :P  
2\. OtoHoshi dating trip to Shinjuku & the gift from Ootori to Yuuta :D  
3\. Yuuta role-play conversation frequently between his two personas to keep up appearances of them being separate individuals on social media.   
4\. Group-Chat of Team Ootori/B-Pro  
5\. Private Chat of OtoHoshi, Yuuta & his mom, Hiragi & Ootori, Ootori and his mom, Anko and her mom, of course, Fuyusawa & Anko too :D

On the 14th of March, the day Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki are going out on a date in public. The moment school let out at 2pm, both of them had eagerly gone back to their respective residence to prepare for the upcoming date appointment. 

“Is there a need for him to rush off so soon?” Akatsuki Kyoji fails to understand why his fellow team member had up and leave the classroom of 3-MS, as soon as the school bell that signal the end of the school day sounded across campus. 

“Well… it isn’t that hard to understand, today’s the ‘White Valentine Day’ after all. If you’d take a look around, you would notice half our class are gone by this point in time.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion responded in his usual exuberance manner.

Akatsuki was about to argue that half of their class left immediately after school ended was because they have a girlfriend to meet up with before he was reminded of the fact that while his teammate - Ootori Itsuki has no girlfriend… the guy has a legit boyfriend that the entire school knows about. 

“Right… Ootori does have a significant partner to spend the day with, apologies, I forgot for a second.” Akatsuki Kyoji pinched the bridge of his nose wearily as he muttered in response. 

“...You forgot?! Goodness, I thought you were the one yapping on and on about how Ootori-kun should avoid broadcasting his relationship with Hoshitani-kun since the very beginning? Ootori-kun obliged and tone down his shameless acts around campus, albeit only because he’s too busy to flaunt his romantic relationship with Hoshitani-kun over the last two months… and you’d managed to forget about his relationship status? Are you quite alright, Akatsuki-kun? You are not coming down with something, are you?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion gasped dramatically before coming over to his orange-haired teammate as he tried to check if his friend is feeling under the weather. 

"Geez, can you stop over-reacting? I'm fine, I'm not sick… and I'm most certainly not running a fever. I guess I got too used to Ootori's shameless behavior that two months of normalcy from him of not droning on and on about his miracle boy had me neglecting the fact that he's attached in a stable relationship is all." Akatsuki Kyoji shoots his green-haired teammate a look of annoyance as he hurried to pack up his things and intend to head off to the Kao Council building for the day. 

"Saku-chan, today's white valentine's day…" Yuzuriha commented, after spending twenty minutes working on his paperwork in the meeting room of the Kao Council building.

“...So?” Sazanami Sakuya paused in his typing on the laptop for a second, before humoring his flamboyant friend’s comment. 

In the background, the five members of the new Kao Council stare on in silent amusement. Akatsuki Kyoji, on the other hand, had the look of relief openly displayed for all to see while Hiragi Tsubasa hides his own smile of amusement behind his teacup as he observed the interaction between Yuzuriha and Sazanami. 

"Why do we have to work on white valentine's day?!" Yuzuriha pouted as he lamented to his brown-haired friend. 

“...We have to work because it isn’t a public holiday, and besides why should it matter to you about having to work today? You don’t even have a beau to celebrate the day with… unlike a certain someone who is obviously absent today.” Sazanami Sakuya deadpan in return. 

“Talking about the absentee, Hiragi - who do you have in mind to handle Ootori’s paperwork today?” Akatsuki Kyoji turns towards the bespectacled head of the present Kao Council and inquires out of curiosity. 

"Chiaki-kun has been entrusted with the task of handling Ootori's paperwork for the day, of course, I will be vetting it afterward." Hiragi responded, it wasn't all that different from his usual routine - the only difference lies in the motives behind his vetting procedure. With his elder brother, it was to check on the work quality… but with Chiaki, it was to check and see if there have been any mistakes that need to be addressed.

“Ah… hands-on experience for the successor, that gives me an idea!” Yuzuriha suddenly beams as he declared. 

“Hmm…?” Sazanami blinked at his friend’s sudden excitement and felt a tad uneasy about what was to come. 

"We should all take the day off, go out and have fun and leave the running of the council to our successor today! We can check in on their work progress tomorrow, let them get some hands-on practice for the day! After all, they would be running the council by themselves in about 0.5 months. They need to be independent by then!" Yuzuriha proclaimed excitedly, behind him - the five 2nd-year students stared wide-eyed at him with apparent incredulity. 

“...You know what? I agreed that it’s a good idea to let our successor have some hands-on experience, but I don’t think we should all absent ourselves from the office. Perhaps, we could let them handle the work while we observed and guide from the side-lines?” Akatsuki Kyoji mulled over Yuzuriha’s words for a moment, before speaking his mind about his personal opinions in response to Yuzuriha’s suggestion. 

After a quick vote internally, it was decided that Hiragi and Akatsuki would stay on in the Kao Council building to act as mentors to the five second-year students while they start doing hands-on practice on the current paperwork that the present members of the Kao Council need to do. Yuzuriha, on the other hand, dragged Sazanami forcefully out of the building to enjoy a day-out in town. 

“Is Yuzuriha-senpai dating Sazanami-senpai?” Shiki blinked innocently as he asks, while the rest of his friends stared at him with an aghast expression on their face. Talk about being blunt… and then, the rest of them shifted their eyes towards the remaining two seniors in the room for some form of response to Shiki’s inquiry. 

“Was that what was circulating in Ayanagi’s rumor mill recently?” Akatsuki Kyoji blinked uncomprehendingly as he shifted inquiring eyes towards his bespectacled friend. 

“...No, this was old news. It was circulating long before Ootori flaunted his interest in Hoshitani-kun all over campus, I thought the rumor has dispersed with the latest gossips… but it seems, they are still around?” Hiragi raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner as he turns his eyes upon the five second-year students seeking confirmation to his conjecture. 

“They are still around, just not very popular among the gossipers these days. Well, considering Sazanami-senpai's serious nature – for him to always been seen around in Yuzuriha-senpai's vicinity. Speculations of the nature of their relationship are bound to happen in one point or another... so, are they dating?” Shiki shrugged his response before prying for more details concerning Yuzuriha and Sazanami. 

“No, they’re not dating one another. They are just good friends, and Yuzuriha just enjoys messing with Sazanami; the same way Ootori enjoys messing with Akatsuki.” Hiragi coughed twice to hide his own amusement over the topic of conversation, before responding to Shiki’s inquiry. 

"I have a question though if they are just good friends… how did the rumor between them come about?" Chiaki Takafumi is asking this completely out of curiosity, he has taken time to study the rumor mill of Ayanagi in details. 

The rumor mill likes to magnify a very simple situation and brings it at least a level up, for instance, the stalking situation between Ryo and Kasugano. They just chanced upon one another five consecutive days in a row in the common bathroom, and it’s a complete coincidence that the two of them were queuing for the same shower cubicle - but that is apparently enough for the rumor mill to claim that Ryo is stalking Kasugano. Henceforth, for the rumor of Yuzuriha-senpai and Sazanami-senpai to be dating to exist in the first place - something must have happened far too often between them that causes the rumor mill to be activated. 

"Ah… this is something that happens back in our first year. Yuzuriha had just shifted to Japan from France, his parents send him here ahead of them as they still had things to pack and shipped over from France. His Japanese language isn't very fluent then, Sazanami was in the same class as Yuzuriha since first-year and the teacher assigned Sazanami to be Yuzuriha's learning partner so to assists Yuzuriha to pick up the Japanese language at a faster speed. Therefore, it's kind of normal for them to become fast friends… and since Yuzuriha's family is not in Japan, and Sazanami doesn't live in the dorm but commute from home daily. When festive seasons come around, Sazanami would invite Yuzuriha to visit his home and stay over-night at times. Of course, being a responsible person - Sazanami would also accompany Yuzuriha on trips into town since Yuzuriha wasn't quite familiar with the traffic and transportation system in Japan back then. Anyway, our resident gossip probably observed that this kind of situation happens a couple of times and decides to spread the word and thus the rumor is formed." Hiragi Tsubasa then promptly summarized the reason behind the origin of the rumored relationship between Sazanami Sakuya and Yuzuriha Christian Lion of the Kao Council for the benefit of a curious Chiaki Takafumi. 

"I see…" Chiaki nodded in understanding then, and Akatsuki Kyoji took hold of the opportunity to put a complete halt to the gossiping session before someone else decides to bring up another dating rumor between their members from years back and clarify them with Hiragi. 

“I think that’s quite enough gossiping for the day, can we please redirect our focus back to the actual work waiting to be done?” Akatsuki Kyoji butted in with a sharp tone of voice then, while Hiragi nodded in agreement. 

When Ootori Itsuki came down from his apartment unit at the agreed timing to meet up with his beau, he wasn’t quite sure what to expect. Hence, when he laid his eyes upon his green-eyed beau – he was thrown for a second, and quite literally gaped at the sight of his boyfriend in shock. 

“...Yuu-chan?” Ootori Itsuki started, calling out the name of his beau somewhat hesitantly. Considering how different his beau had seemed this afternoon, Ootori figured his slight hesitation behavior was actually warranted. 

“Itsuki-senpai, good afternoon~!” Hoshitani Yuuta greeted cheerfully, heading towards the stunned-like boyfriend of his with a happy skip in his steps and a triumphant grin forming on his lips. “So... what do you think of my attire today?” 

"I think it's ingenious!" Ootori Itsuki responded when he finally regained his speech ability. And then, the 18-year-old promptly pulled his beau in for a searing kiss on the lips that lasted mere seconds. The reason why their kiss only lasted for seconds is that although they were currently standing outside of the security guard's peripheral vision range, it's never good to push their luck. 

Yuuta flushed a lovely shade of red when the brief but searing kiss with his boyfriend came to an end, inwardly thinking this must be their most public act of intimacy since they started dating one another. Previously, the most they did was publicly feeding one another in front of the school’s population. 

“Sorry...” Ootori whispered to his beau, shortly after the kiss ended causing Yuuta to glance up at him with a puzzled look in response. 

“Erm... what are you apologizing about, Itsuki-senpai?” Yuuta inquiries, sounding rather confused as he tried to cool his flaming cheeks down by pressing a cold bottle of drink, he had just gotten from the vending machine situated in the lift lobby of the residential building which his boyfriend’s rented apartment was situated in.

"I sort of forgotten about the no PDA rules in place earlier..." Ootori Itsuki responded as he held on to the hands of his lovely beau while plastering on a look of repentance. 

"Ah... it's fine, I forgive you because I have forgotten about that rule myself just now." Yuuta answered shyly in response. 

"Right... erm, shall we make a move then? We do need to head off to town at some point, and we should really start heading down to Shinjuku before the trains start to get crowded." Ootori Itsuki commented then, and upon the nodding response from his beau – the 18-year-old starts leading the way towards the JR train station of Kanda where they would board the JR Yamanote line and head off to the town of Shinjuku, Tokyo. 

Yuuta's attire today is one that leans towards the style of gender-neutral, it comprises of a white long sleeves fleece turtleneck top and a pair of denim jeans from Levis. On the waist, Yuuta tied a jacket of denim material to complete the smart casual look he was going for. 

Of course, just his attire garb wouldn’t have rendered his boyfriend speechless – it was his utilization of the shoulder-hair length wig in the same chestnut-brown of his original hair atop of his head that stumped his boyfriend earlier. The shoulder-length hair was then tied up to the back of his head in the style of a pony-tail with a black simple hair-tie. To complete the look, Yuuta had even added a layer of lip balm with a pinkish tint to it to help in his disguise this afternoon.   
“Don’t mind me asking, but how did you leave the dorm building undetected when you are dressed in this manner?” Ootori Itsuki could not help but ask in a low tone of voice as they walked their way towards the direction of the JR Kanda station on foot. 

"Simple, I use this." Yuuta grinned as he held up a bowl hat in hand, and demonstrate how he had hidden his hair up into the hat for his boyfriend to see. Since Yuuta's attire for the day leans towards the gender-neutral department, with his hairstyle hidden from view – people would just think him trying to go somewhere with a disguise on and not actually ogling his appearance. With the bowl hat removed, and the hair-style revealed for all to see – Yuuta could easily pass off as a 'girl' for the day. 

“Yuu-chan~ can I take a picture of you in this attire?” Ootori later asks, when they stepped into the train station building. 

“Sure, as long as you keep it off the social media platforms.” Yuuta agreed easily enough, and thus upon reaching the destination for the day – Shinjuku, Tokyo. 

The two of them ended up veering off-course of their planned itinerary, and ended up going on a walk at various landmark sites in the vicinity and do photo-taking instead. At first, it was Ootori taking photos of Yuuta and then Yuuta decides to take photos of Ootori because he didn't want to be the only one posing for photos. They eventually ended up visiting the camera and electronics store nearby and bought a selfie-stick for the occasions to allow them to take some photos of themselves on their mobile devices. 

After the photo-taking sessions, they swing by the Samurai Museum for a tour before heading towards the restaurant picked out by Ootori for their dinner on this particular evening. Kururi Shinjuku was picked out specifically by Ootori for their private dining experience, the entire restaurant features private dining booth that would block out other patrons' views – complete privacy. 

It was during the dinner time that Ootori Itsuki finally handed his gift to his boyfriend, the packaging of the gift is rather small and light-weighted. Yuuta took the offered gift in his hands while he raised it up for inspection briefly, and then he turns towards his boyfriend and asks. "Can I open it now?" 

“Sure, go ahead.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged his response as he took a sip of the beverage, he had ordered to go along with their course menu while observing his boyfriend’s reaction from the corner of his eyes.

Since Ootori has left the decision entirely up to Yuuta, the green-eyed teen debated over his options for a second before deciding to open the gift directly on the spot. Because, the teen knew if he were to leave it in his bag to open it when he went back to the dorm – chances are, he would forget all about its existence in the end. 

Although, before Yuuta even pried open the packaging seal to the package – he already had an inkling on what could be in the mini-gift bag. An item that can be fitted into such a tiny size gift-bag isn't too plentiful out in the market, and hence the green-eyed teen was completely unsurprised to find himself staring into a set of blue crystal star-shaped sterling silver ear-studs. 

“Wow... these are pretty, where did you get them?” Yuuta tried to recall if he had seen any retail stores carries such fanciful designs ear-studs but ended drawing a blank, and thus decides to just voice his query across to his boyfriend instead. 

“I ordered online, and have the item courier over to my place. I didn’t really have time to go shopping in retail stores recently.” Ootori told his beau honestly, before asking. “So, what do you think of my gift? Do you like the earring I picked out for you?” 

"Of course, I like them, and since they are designed in the shape of the star – they can be used as a fixed ornament for Stardust future activities too." Yuuta beams in response to his boyfriend. And then, Yuuta had promptly switch out his ear-stick with one of the ear-stud from the set of ear-studs he received from his boyfriend as a valentine's gift. 

Upon Yuuta's immediate decision to put the ear-stud to use, Ootori Itsuki finally allowed himself to breathe easy. He has been a little apprehensive over the idea of gifting jewelry to his boyfriend. Especially, since the ear-studs, he picked out are meant for females. Not that, he didn't look into an earring for men first… but somehow the earring design for men seems to be lacking in the charm department. 

So, eventually, Ootori decides to explore the female earrings accessories category and almost immediately his eyes settled on the blue crystal star-shaped sterling silver stud earring set. Without a moment of hesitation, he had made the purchase for the earrings. However, because Ootori didn't really make it a point to check with Yuuta to see if the teen would mind receiving gifts of a more feminine taste - the purplish-white haired senior has been rather apprehensive about his beloved beau's possible reaction upon the reveal of the gift. Now though, it seems his fear has been somewhat unfounded. 

“So, how do I look with the new earring?” Yuuta asks, his hands itching to retrieve the portable make-up mirror he had in his backpack but kindly refrained from doing. He didn’t want his boyfriend to think he goes everywhere with a mirror in hand, or that his backpack is a replica of Doraemon’s four-dimensional pouch. 

Ootori’s only response was to snap a photo of his beau on his mobile device, and then send the photo with the caption ‘see for yourself’ over to his beau through their private chat on the messenger app. This particular act on Ootori’s part then promptly starts off a chain of photo-bombing in the chat, with Yuuta responding with a series of photos taken during the earlier part of their date comprising of Ootori’s solo-shots and their couple-shots taken with the use of the selfie-stick at various landmarks sites around the vicinity of Shinjuku, Tokyo. 

“Wow... I didn’t know we had so many photos taken today.” Ootori was stunned by the number of photos he now had in his gallery. How on earth did they end up with a total of 50 photos taken, in just 3.5 hours? Albeit, the 50 photos comprise of both the photos featuring just the landscapes/scenery of the park/landmark sites they visited as well as the photos that feature either one of them or both of them together. 

"A very good question... I find myself wondering the same, now let's talk about how to go about the updating of our social media accounts later tonight." Yuuta then said some of the photos taken are too good to not consider sharing with others. 

"Indeed, of course, pictures of you dressed up in this manner is not going up on any of our accounts on social media. However, I think the photos of the landmark sites and parks featuring landscape view can be uploaded. Photos of the external building of the places we visited can also go into the update." Ootori Itsuki mused aloud as he started sorting through the photos he now had in his phone's gallery and start considering over which photos to upload onto his Facebook and Instagram once they parted ways for the day. 

"No objections to your suggestion, I say we add the photos of the course we ordered for dinner into the update too," Yuuta responded, inwardly thinking that he should perhaps review on the food while posting the update on his Facebook account later on in the day. 

So, in the end, Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta both updated their social media account with their outing trip to Shinjuku, Tokyo at different point of time in the latter part of the day. Their respective update also uses different photos selections, so to avoid people making the connection that they were out on a date. 

Ultimately, the update wouldn’t stop those who already knew them as a legit couple to not make the connection but for members of the public who are blissfully oblivious to the nature of their relationship with one another, shall remain oblivious still at the end of the day. 

Group-Chat of B-Project [Sumisora Tsubasa, Members of MoonS, Members of KitaKore, Members of Thrive, Members of Killer King]

Ryuji: Guys... has anyone seen Yuuta’s latest update on Instagram yet? If you haven’t, I suggest that you go and scroll through it NOW! I’m having trouble keeping myself from laughing aloud from the amusement it gives. (o>艸<) 

Kento: (C_C) What are you on about now? 

Ryuji: Just go and see it and you’ll know! It’s the Hoshitani’s Instagram that’s updated, FYI! 

Hikaru: LMAO~ Yuutan role-played a conversation between his two personas in the comments section of his latest post?! It never ceased to amaze me the extent he went to keep his two personas separated! 

Kento: Now that you mentioned it... he did the same thing under my latest update on Instagram too. His Hoshitani account praised the new cover image for the CD of Choukan Destiny, acted a bit like a fan-boy even. Before, he pretended to ask his Ashu persona about the new earring and how it came about. (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀)

Ryuji: LoL~ IKR… I heard he even did dance covers of Thrive songs online with his friends back in the middle school days.

Kazuna: I remember, at one point he even attended a fan-meeting session of MoonS and bought a copy of our team’s CD to queue for our autographs to keep up with appearances. (^ц^ ) 

Hikaru: O_O Lmao~ did Na-chan just ask Yuutan about why he only took photos of the buildings and food, but not the pictures of himself?! 

Ryuji: What?! (⊙.⊙) Na-chan did what?! ε= (っ≧ω≦)っ 

Hikaru: Talk about Na-chan… I just received a very interesting photo of Na-chan. 

[Attached 20180312_Cupid Nayuki. Jpg]

Ryuji: XDDD So, this is how the cupid version of Na-chan looks like XD Speaking of, Yuuta's response to Na-chan's question was that he didn't like to take photos. ٩(^‿^)۶

Kazuna: Good answer, at least that way it explains why Hoshitani wasn’t captured in any of the photos during that joint-birthday party for Nayuki and Mikado. 

Ryuji: True… while on the subject, how did he explain why Ashu also wasn’t featured in any of the photos for the party? (‘◇’)

Hikaru: I think his reasoning was - feeling under the weather, and our leader shepherds him off to bed without giving him any cake even. At least, that was what 'Ashu Yuuta' tweeted on Twitter on the day of the joint-party event for Mikachi and Na-chan birthday celebration. Oh, and he also apologized to his fans for the minimal photos citing his phone got confiscated by our dear leader too :P 

Kazuna: 彡(￣_￣；)彡 

Kento: LoL~ welcome to a new line of work titled ‘Scapegoat’. 

Ryuji: Indeed XD 

Group-Chat of Team Ootori [Yuuta, Nayuki, Tsukigami, Tengenji, Kuga]

Yuuta: Mou~ Na-chan! Why did you have to ask that on Instagram?! Now, I’ve got to fend off a dozen curious individuals’ queries regarding the lack of pictures of my person on the Shinjuku trip! (･ ε ･｀)

Kaicchin: Na-chan did what?! (°д°)

Yuuta: He asks under my latest Instagram update why I only posted pictures of buildings and food, but not pictures of myself... >_<

Kerukeru: Actually, I was about to ask the same thing... I understand that you are out on a date with Ootori-senpai, so it probably wouldn’t be wise to post photos of the two of you together... but why is it that you didn’t post any pictures of your single-self? I hardly think you didn’t have selfie-shots taken during the date... (´ ･_･`)

Kaicchin: Well... how did you respond to that question from Na-chan on Instagram then? (◐o◑)

Yuuta: （*ﾟーﾟ） I said I don’t really enjoy taking photographs of myself. 

Na-chan: LoL~ Sorry, but I can’t resist – I can’t freaking believe you carry out a conversation with yourself right under the post and just feel like throwing a curve-ball into it. XD 

PS: But really, how did Ootori-senpai react when he saw you this afternoon? 😛 

Kaicchin: (C_C) Na-chan, why did you ask for Ootori-senpai's reaction this afternoon? Other than happy, what other reaction is Ootori-senpai going to show upon meeting Yuuta? 

Na-chan: Well...duh, weren’t you asking if our leader has ever put that wig gifted to him by Kuga-kun to use earlier? Well, you should rejoice because Yuuta-kun has finally put it to use earlier today when he went off to meet Ootori-senpai for their date. ヽ(´▽`)/ =

Kaicchin: (⊙ᗜ⊙) Seriously?! The wig has been utilized?!

Kerukeru: Wig? Oh... the troll gift he receives from Kuga last October?! ( 〇□〇） 

Na-chan: Indeed! (ᇴ‿ฺᇴ)

Kerukeru: Wait... how did he get out of the dorm undetected if that’s the case? We are living in an all-boys environment; it would have attracted attention if Yuuta left the dorm with the guise of a girl... Erm, or wait... did he crossed dressed for the occasion at all? ♒((⇀‸↼))♒

Na-chan: [Attached 20180314_Yuuta 01. Jpg] - This was how he was dressed seconds before leaving our room this afternoon. ^_^ v

Kaicchin: I can’t see the wig at all, did he hid it all under the hat? That’s a very smart way to avoid detection from the crowd if I were to say so myself. d(*⌒o⌒)b

PS: Any chance we could see a picture of Yuuta with the wig sitting atop of his head? 

Yuuta: Since you ask so nicely… [Attached 20180314_Beloved Yuu-chan 01. Jpg] 

Kerukeru: Judging from the file name - 100% this photo comes from Ootori-senpai’s phone. 

Yuuta: Bingo! This was among the photos he sends to me in our private chat earlier. ^^; 

Shuu-chan: That reminded me, of the comedy skit… which princess are you and Tatsumi playing? 

Yuuta: Oh, right… Tat-chan is playing the parody version of the princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. I’ll be doing the parody version of Snow-White. ^^;

Shuu-chan: Okay… so, are you supplying the wigs in this case? 

Yuuta: oh!! ((ﾟoﾟ#) Thank you for the reminder, I almost forgot about the wig! I need to call my mom for reinforcement, talk to you guys later! >_< 

Private Chat between Hoshino Yuzu and Hoshitani Yuuta

Yuuta: Mom~ do you have an average size wig for a blonde? I need a blonde wig - long hairstyle for a comedy skit performance for my friend. Also, I need a black short hair wig for myself - think snow white, that's the length and style I needed for the skit performance. 

Yuzu: Noted…when do you need them? I need to check the stock inventory to see if I have any ready stock that I could lend out to you. 

Yuuta: Performance is on the 2nd of April, anytime before then would be great. 

Yuzu: Noted, come back to you tomorrow morning. 

Yuuta: Thanks mom, love you~ <3333

Yuzu: Love you too, son~ <3333 

Group-Chat of Team Ootori [Yuuta, Nayuki, Tsukigami, Tengenji, Kuga]

Yuuta: Okay, I’m back~ did I missed anything? 

Kaicchin: Nope, not really - aside from Na-chan saying he's heading to check out the fridge downstairs to see what kind of bento he could prepare for us tomorrow. Since he kind of forgot to buy ingredients for our Bentos tomorrow earlier today. ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

PS: Have you check your schedule availability for the 18th of March? You have a pending dinner session with your in-laws waiting for your confirmation or declination, right? 

Yuuta: Right - thanks for the reminder. Speaking of, have I send you my updated schedule for March yet? 

Kaicchin: Nope, not yet - I heard you only received the schedule for Thrive yesterday evening? Are you done sorting and organizing your personal schedule so soon? 

Yuuta: I’m about 85% done, I’ll send you the updated copy once I’m done double-checking with both the schedule for Stardust and Thrive later tonight. 

Ultimately, Yuuta managed to get his copy of the personal schedule finalized before 10pm and the first thing he did was to send the updated copy of his schedules to both his teammate - Tsukigami Kaito and his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki. 

Private Chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta

Yuuta: [Attached 20180314_Copy of Schedule 180315 to 180331. XLS] - There you go, Itsuki-senpai! 

PS: Please also tell your mom, I can do dinner on the 18th of March. ^_^ 

Itsuki: Thanks for the updated copy of your schedule. <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* 

PS: （♥ ￫ｏ ￩♥） Really?! You can join our family for dinner this Sunday?! <3333 Oh~ Yuu-chan~ I'm so happy to hear it! What time would you be available? I could pick you up or you want to come over and meet me at my place, we can then set off for my family home in Shinozaki together. 

Yuuta: Well… if you’d open up the file, you should be able to see that I had the entire day on the 18th of March free. As for the reason why Kenken has to attend a lecture at his university for a core module course. Gochin has an audition for a rock musical show lined up on that day. The official promotion for the CD of Choukan Destiny would be spread over 20th to 23rd of March, ranging from TV music programs live performance to external site events. 

Itsuki: Oh… that’s nice, you get to rest amply between the 15th to the 19th of March, in this case. ^_^ For a while, I’m actually worried that you would be running yourself ragged. ( ♡ >ω< ♡ )

Yuuta: I figured Tsubasa-chan took into consideration of how taxing the first half of my schedule in March was, and also because Kenken has been filming three different drama at the same time over the last few weeks that she decides to let us have a few days to unwind and rest before starting up the hectic work schedules again. 

Itsuki: O_O Aizome Kento is filming three different films at the same time?! How does that even work? 

Yuuta: Monday to Saturday - 12 hours on-set filming clocked daily. 

Monday and Wednesday, he’s filming a mini-drama series related to the medical industry - he’s playing the role of an intern doctor if my memory serves me right. I’m not sure of the show title though, I didn’t pay attention to it. 

Tuesday and Friday, he’s filming for another mini-drama series - this time he is playing the role of a rich man’s son. 

And then on Thursday and Saturday, he is filming a live-action mini-drama series adapted from the light novel series 'Black Bullet'. 

Itsuki: That sounds tough… 

Yuuta: I heard he had been working on nocturnal hours over the last week as one of his show requires him to do a lot of late-night filming scenes. Worse is the director would get you to redo several times of the same scene if there is something not up to par from the director's point of view. Well, the good thing is he gets a long break after he's done with these three drama filming job. Since he had to concentrate on the promotion campaign for Thrive - Choukan Destiny, and in preparation for B-Project new singles to come in July too. 

Itsuki: Oh…B-Pro have a new single coming up?! (≧ω≦●) 

Yuuta: Erm… yeah, that’s what I heard from Tsubasa-chan… but I’m not sure of the released date nor what kind of song it’s going to be at present. ^^;

Itsuki: It’s fine, I’ll just keep an eye out on the news update for B-Pro when the time comes then ^_^

Yuuta: Right, so coming back to the original topic at hand. As I’d mentioned earlier, I have got the entire day on the 18th of March free, so I am pretty much okay with whatever plan you have in mind. We could even meet up in the morning for a movie session at your place if you want to… 

Itsuki: Of course, I would love to… do you already have a movie in mind that you want to watch, since you brought up the topic of a movie session? (☆w☆)

Yuuta: I was thinking about watching that film adaptation of the Ayanagi Showtime - I saw it in the advertisement just now when I was browsing through the upcoming titles. The DVD of the film would be released tomorrow, but because Kenken was cast as a minor supporting character in the film - the company would receive a complimentary DVD from the film production company. I should be able to get my hands on a copy of the DVD as soon as the company receives it. So we can save the hassle of reserving the title from Tsutaya when it comes out for rental. ^^;

Itsuki: O-O Aizome Kento was cast in the film? That’s news to me… but then, I wasn’t really involved in the casting of the secondary characters so likely I wouldn’t be told of it. Now you had gotten me interested in the film for real, XD 

Yuuta: Talking about this adaptation film of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ reminded me of something, are you done with the playwright for the PG edition of Midsummer Night’s Dream yet? It’s due before Spring Break right? 

Itsuki: All done and submitted for grandfather’s approval earlier this morning. ٩(θ ‿ θ)۶

Yuuta: That’s good to know :D 

Itsuki: As much as I wish to keep this moment going, unfortunately, Tsubasa just drop me a text and it wouldn’t be wise to ignore him for too long. So, I will have to end our chat for tonight here. Love you, my dear~ <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji* *Hugging Face Emoji* ☆;:*:;★;: *ｇｏｏｄ(*^∇^*)ﾉйｉｇнт*:;★;:*☆

Yuuta: ☆;:*:;★;: *ｇｏｏｄ(*^∇^*)ﾉйｉｇнт*:;★;:*☆ (๑′ᴗ‵๑)Ｉ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ♥ (⋆ˆ ³ ˆ)♥ (っ╹◡╹)っ⊂(╹ω╹⊂)

"Earlier than expected, but I'm not complaining," Nayuki commented with a smirk before flicking off the lights in the room, so he could retire for bed. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped, inwardly, thankful that he had made it a point to shower right after coming back from his date with Itsuki-senpai. Only after he came out from the shower, that he started to update his social media account with the photos from today's dating trip to Shinjuku. Of course, he made sure to only upload photos of landscapes, buildings, scenic views, and food. 

Ootori Itsuki's update on the social media, on the other hand, have more selfie-shots atop of the scenic park landscape photos. The main reason being, the purplish-white haired teen finds it funny to just upload photos of landscape and food without some human activity. Since Yuuta photos cannot be seen uploaded on social media… Ootori had opted to take some selfie-shots of himself and used a couple of solo-shots taken by Yuuta which was sent into the private chat on messenger to complete his own update of his Facebook and Instagram post. 

Private Chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hiragi Tsubasa

Tsubasa: Itsuki-nii, mom just buzzed me to check if Hoshitani-kun will be attending the family dinner session this coming Sunday. =_= 

Itsuki: Eh? Why did she buzz you to check on Yuuta-kun's attendance?

Tsubasa: She wouldn't have buzzed me for a response if you had just responded to her message, and not just leave it alone after reading the messages. 

Itsuki: (o。o;) Oh…okay, okay… erm… right, it's not that I don't want to reply to her but a matter of Yuu-chan only just managed to confirm his attendance for the Sunday dinner with me about 5 minutes ago. I haven't had the time to reply to her ^^; 

Tsubasa: =_=; You could have just responded to her message with a simple 'still pending Hoshitani's response' or something. She wouldn't have buzzed me for an update then =_=

Itsuki: ヾ((●＞□＜)ﾉ*:..｡o○ＳＯЯЯЧ○o。..:*ヽ(＞□＜●))ﾉｼ

Tsubasa: It’s fine, just respond to her now before she decides to call us both up for a nag over the phone. 

Private Chat between Ootori Tsuzuki and Ootori Itsuki

Itsuki: Mom, I apologized. I wasn’t ignoring your message, I just didn’t have an answer to your question until 5 minutes back. Yuu-chan has only just got back to me with a confirmation response to his attendance for this Sunday’s dinner session at our family home in Shinozaki. (*_ _)人

Tsuzuki: Son, next time if you are not certain of the response. At least says you don't know or something, I wouldn't have to keep bugging you if you had given me some form of response. Either way, I'm happy to know that Yuuta-kun would be joining us this Sunday for dinner. So, is there anything that he doesn't enjoy eating? 

Itsuki: Oh~ Mom… Yuu-chan is not a picky eater. He will eat basically anything you served, just avoid serving junk food but knowing you - that's not possible in the first place, so I'll not say anything further on that. 

Tsuzuki: Ah~ that’s good to know. ^_^

Itsuki: Right, so what time should we swing by on Sunday?

Tsuzuki: it depends if you want to have your cooking lesson still - come over at 3pm. If you wish to skip this week's lesson, come over at 5pm. I'll leave it up to you to decide. 

Itsuki: I'll skip this week's lesson then. So, I guess I'll see you and dad at 5pm this Sunday then. BTW, is dad aware that he'll be meeting Yuu-chan this Sunday?

Tsuzuki: Of course, he knows. It’s not good to spring things on him - especially when it comes down to things like meeting your significant partner officially for the first time. And don’t worry, he’s keeping an open mind about it. Besides Yuuta-kun is so adorable, it is incredibly hard to not like him after meeting the boy. 

Itsuki: ＠ ＾▽＾ ＠ Thanks mom for your vote of confidence! Now, I just hope that dad would share your opinion after meeting Yuu-chan. ^^;

Meanwhile, over on the 2nd level of the cafe ‘Zen’ where the father and daughter - Fudo Akio and Fudo Anko used as their residential space. The 15-year-old girl who is graduating from middle school and entering high school this April, finally decide to send her mother the photo of one Fuyusawa Ryo after spending the past 36 hours procrastinating on the idea. 

Private Chat between Fudo Anko and her mother - Fudo An

Anko: [Attached 20180312_Fuyusawa. Jpg] 

An: Oh~ Anko-chan, is this that boy Akane-chan was talking about?!

Anko:… Yes, he’s the one Akane was telling you and grandfather about last weekend when he visited Yamanashi. 

An: Hmm… the boy does look decent, I’m not sure of your grandfather… but I’ll give my approval for you to date him. 

Anko: (; ¬_ლ) I can't believe I'm saying this again, but mom~ I've been repeating myself several times already - we are not dating! 

An: Fine, I'll rephrase - you have my approval if you decide to date him in the future. Either way, I'm off to show your grandfather the picture of the boy. Hopefully, this will deter your grandfather from demanding a meeting with the boy in person. 

Anko: (o゜ェ゜o)

Anko has no words, she could only cross her fingers that the photo alone is enough to placate her grandfather. Because, she really didn't wish to have to tell her new friend that her grandfather wanted to meet him in person, anytime soon. Considering they weren't a legit couple, and are just friends at this point in time. A meeting between her grandfather and her new friend is bound to be awkward. Moreover, her grandfather resides in Yamanashi… and the thought of inviting her new friend to join her for a day trip down to Yamanashi to pay her grandfather a visit can be both embarrassing and awkward. 

Private chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Fudo Anko

Anko: Apology if I disturb your sleep… I know it’s late, but just thought I should inform you that I had sent your photo to my mom. 

Fuyusawa: Oh… okay, so what did she say in response? 

Anko: In essence, she had given her approval for us to date… of course, I set her straight that we are not dating one another. She then rephrases her words and said she had given us the approval to date in the future. =_=; 

Fuyusawa:［●＿●］It’s fine, I’m not asleep yet.  
Although, I have to say… your message kind of startled me. 

I’m not quite sure how to react now, to be honest.

Anko: To be honest, I'm not quite sure how to react either. (´∀｀） 

Either way, my mom is going to try and use your photo to dissuade my grandfather from the idea of meeting you in person. So, let’s crossed fingers and hope she would be successful in her mission. 

Fuyusawa: … What happens if she didn’t manage to persuade your grandfather to drop the idea of meeting me in person? 

Anko: Then I supposed you would just have to meet him once if that's the case. 

Fuyusawa: I see…［●＿●］

Needless to say, Fuyusawa Ryo, for the first time in his life found himself having trouble sleeping that night. The end result was that he was completely distracted the next day since he wasn't used to the idea of functioning under sleep-deprivation mode. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entire chapter comprising of events of the White Valentine Day. It comprises of some scenes in the Kao Kai after Ootori went back home to prepare for his date. Of course, we have significant parts of the OtoHoshi date and moments <333 XD 
> 
> And then, we have the group chat of Team Ootori, B-Project featured XD   
Not to forget, our OtoHoshi private chat.   
Also, we have the private chat between RYNKO at the end XD 
> 
> Last but not least, I am skipping Yuuta's joining the Ootori family dinner scene - this will come back in the flashback. I've decided to do the graduating ceremony performance first.


	75. The Graduating Ceremony Performance, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter - a lot of time skips XD  
1\. 19th March 18 - first part of the chapter  
2\. 25th March 18 - Middle part where all the chats is going on XD  
3\. 2nd April 18 - Graduating Ceremony Day of my fic universe XD -Canon was 15 March.
> 
> I hope everyone has fun reading the chapter XD

It was two weeks before the graduating ceremony of Ayanagi Academy took place, on the 19th of March - that the TKK boys found out about the comedy skit performance of the fairy tale parody by chance. 

"Yuuta, why are you guys training in the training room of Team Hiragi these days?" Koumoto Tetsuya inquires out of curiosity, after observing a similar trend over the past two weeks. 

Hoshitani Yuuta falters in his steps for a minute, before grabbing the three boys of Team Yuzuriha and dragged them into the training room of Team Hiragi to fill them in on their little extra performance as a surprise for the graduating seniors. 

“Oh~ so that’s why Inumine-kun was breaking into songs at random timing proclaiming himself a prince, over the past one week.” Koumoto Tetsuya then snorted aloud when he heard the whole story from his elementary schoolmate. 

“Indeed, should I be glad that it is in Sei-chan’s nature to break into songs at random timings that nobody caught on to our surprise performance for the event?” Yuuta snorted as he commented in a tone of dry humor. 

"Tetsu, why don't we do something extra for Yuzuriha-senpai as well? We can do it as TKK Boys, after all, Yuzuriha-senpai did come down to our performance event to support us even if he thought he was being incognito and keeping a low profile." Keihi Rei then commented on the side, thinking back to the number of times they caught their instructing senior amid the audience crowd when they were performing a live gig for an outdoor event. 

“Tetsu...I think Rei has a point.” Yuuta then turns towards his childhood friend no.3 and said in response. 

“Hmm... but the graduating ceremony performance is just two weeks away. What can we do in such a tight time-frame?” Koumoto Tetsuya mused aloud in response to his friends’ suggestion.

“Something simple then... maybe a song performance?” Yuuta helpfully supplied, giving his opinion on the subject. 

“A song on graduation?” Keihi Rei added on the side-lines.

“At present, the only song I could think of that relates to graduation was from Speed back in the 90s – My Graduation. But if we do a live cover on that song, we would need a live band to do the accompaniment for us.” Koumoto Tetsuya frowned as he mulled over the idea.

“Well... we have Kazu who can do the guitar if necessary.” Keihi Rei said as he jabbed a finger towards their silent companion. 

"It didn't have to be a strictly TKK Boys arrangement since Yuzuriha-senpai is so close to Sazanami-senpai... why don't you guys ask Team Sazanami for help? I can't say for the rest of them, but I think Nakachin would be susceptible to the idea of assisting you guys in putting up the surprise performance if you were to ask them." Yuuta commented then, thinking back on how he had enlisted Team Hiragi for help on the comedy skit performance when the idea of adding an extra surprise element to their performance item first came up. 

"Yuuta does have a point, so what do you think Tetsu?" Keihi Rei then probed, since they don't really have a lot of time to spare at hand now. If they want to have something extra in store for their senior, they have to come up with a plan by the end of today so they would have enough time to fit in a few rounds of practice sessions before the actual event took place. 

"Fine, we will do a live cover of the song 'My Graduation' then. Let's discuss and decide who to do what for the performance, and can we borrow Kuga of your team for the performance? Kazu only has two hands, he cannot do both piano and guitar on the day itself." Koumoto Tetsuya then made his decision to proceed with the extra performance, and immediately call a mini-group meeting between Nakakoji Haruma and Kuga Shuu of Team Ootori to discuss the special performance.

“I’m fine if Shuu-chan doesn’t have any objections to helping you guys out, hmm… I’ll even let you borrow Kaicchin if the need arises. Unfortunately, Kerukeru isn’t going to be of much help - he’s too swamped in Kabuki training to be of any help at present.” Yuuta laughed aloud as he told the members of the TKK Boys. 

"Thanks, I'll take you up on the offer if the need arises. For now, I'll just borrow Kuga from your team." Koumoto Tetsuya sweat-dropped as he responds to the words of his childhood friend from the elementary school days.

“Oh…and don't forget to inform someone from the Kao Council about your little extra song performance on the event day, and it needs to be done fast too. To ensure that the transition between performances is a smooth sailing process." Yuuta reminded his friend before the TKK boys could leave the training room of Team Hiragi, completely. 

Yuuta was about to divert his attention back to the skit rehearsal with members of Team Hiragi when he felt the buzzing of his mobile device. Directing an apologetic look towards Tatsumi's direction, Yuuta retrieved his mobile device and took a look at the home screen of his phone. Upon realizing that it was an incoming message from Korekuni Ryuji of KitaKore, Yuuta decides it might be best to actually read the message first since Ryuji doesn't usually text him without a valid reason, most of the times. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Korekuni Ryuji

Ryu-chan: Yuuta, just to give you a heads-up. Check out the student’s forum now, someone spotted Ootori-senpai in Shinjuku on the 14th of March with a lovely lady companion. Now, while I wasn’t told of the specifics – was that so-called ‘lovely lady companion’ that Ootori-senpai was spotted with, one of your disguises by any chance? 

[Attached 20180319_Screenshot of Student Forum. Jpg] 

Yuuta: O-O||| These people... they are really ridiculous, how on earth do they find it in them to take pictures for gossips when they, themselves are out on a date with their girlfriend?! 

PS: Yes, the lovely lady is me in disguise. Based on your professional opinions, how long do we have before the rumor mill starts to activate for this particular tale? 

Ryu-chan: Half a day at most. 

Yuuta: Noted with thanks. 

Turning back to his teammates and friends, Yuuta hesitated for a second before filling them in on the details of his earlier chat content with Korekuni Ryuji of Class 2A. 

“...You mean, that the lovely lady seen in Ootori-senpai's companionship was you in disguise?!” Toraishi Izumi stared at Hoshitani Yuuta in shock, before a look of guilt crosses his features. 

“...What did you do, Toraishi-kun?” Nayuki Toru immediately zeroed in his eyes on the womanizer of Team Hiragi and demanded. 

"Yes, Toraishi – what did you do? Do you have anything to do with how that photo got posted up onto the student's forum?" Tatsumi Rui then turns towards his fellow teammate with a narrowed eyed look as he demanded an explanation from the guilty-looking Toraishi Izumi. 

“Tatsumin, the post on the student’s forum comes from Toraishi. That's one of his pseudos' that does the posting of the photo and start the topic of ‘Is Ootori-senpai two-timing our miracle boy?’ heading in the student’s forum.” Ugawa Akira who has taken the time to browse through the student’s forum of Ayanagi Academy then declared with a triumphant look on his face. 

“...” 

“My apologies, it seems Toraishi requires some discipline to be instilled. I will get Eigo to bring him over to Ootori-senpai to apologize for the troubles his post on the student’s forum had caused.” Tatsumi Rui pinched the bridge of his eyes when he thought of the drama to come from Ootori Itsuki and sighed in resignation. 

“Indeed... oh well, I’ll discuss with Itsuki-senpai and see what we can do with the uprising rumors about him two-timing me. In the meantime, make sure Toraishi apologized and repented on his impulsive actions to Itsuki-senpai in front of the entire Kao Council.” Yuuta deadpan in response. 

Meanwhile, in the Kao Council building – Hiragi Tsubasa turns towards his elder sibling and asks for clarification concerning the two-timing rumors that are now circulating in the student's forum platform of the Ayanagi Academy. 

“Two-timing...what two-timing rumors?!” Ootori Itsuki was completely clueless, as he turns bewildered eyes upon his younger sibling. 

"Words have it that you were seen in Shinjuku on white valentine's day with a lovely lady companion... now my question is, weren't you out on a date with Hoshitani-kun that day? How did the rumor of you bring seen with a lady companion makes its way around the school if that's the case?" Hiragi Tsubasa was really curious about how the rumor comes about since he is quite certain of his elder sibling's devotion to Hoshitani Yuuta to even entertain the idea of his brother two-timing the leader of Stardust. 

"Indeed - care to explain why the rumors are claiming that you were seen in Shinjuku on the white valentine's day with a lovely lady companion in tow when we all knew you were out on a date with Hoshitani-kun?" Akatsuki Kyoji zeroed in his gaze on Ootori Itsuki as well, as he demanded a logical explanation. Of course, for Akatsuki - he is only asking just in case his students - Manjome in particular after hearing about the rumors decide to come to him for an answer or to seek clarification on Ootori's whereabouts on that particular day. 

“...” Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped in response when he sensed everyone’s eyes on him, even from the five students from the 2nd-year cohort. 

“I guess I could show you why people would think of such a thing...” Ootori Itsuki sighed aloud before he tapped the gallery app on his mobile device open and promptly forward one of the photos of his beloved Yuu-chan into the chat-group of the Kao Council that used to serve as a chat-group for Team Tsukigami. 

Group-Chat of Kao Council [2017/2018] 

Ootori: [Attached 20180314_Beloved Yuu-chan 01. Jpg] - None of you are idiots, so I guess one look at it – you guys should be able to tell how is it that I was spotted in the company of a lovely lady after seeing this photo of my beloved beau. ^^;

Hiragi: I see... （・．・；）

Yuzuriha: （ｏ。ｏ；）

Akatsuki: O_O This is Hoshitani?!

Sazanami: No wonder, Nakakoji-kun was saying that Hoshitani-kun used to be their drama-club make-up artist back in the middle-school days. He looks very convincing as a girl in this picture. 

Ootori: I’m more curious who was the fella that spread the rumors of me two-timing Yuu-chan around... and who are the idiots that took the rumors as the truth. （ ･`ー･´） +

Just then, there was a knocking sound coming from the outside of the meeting room and Hiragi hurried to straighten his looks back into one of neutrality to disguise the fact that they were just gossiping a few minutes back before granting entrance permission to the visitor. The door opens up to admit the figure of Sawatari Eigo and Toraishi Izumi of Team Hiragi, with the former glaring at the latter as Toraishi was shepherded to the front of Ootori Itsuki.

“My utmost apologies to you for the inconvenience caused, Ootori-senpai.” Toraishi Izumi started, as he apologized to the purplish-white haired senior on the Kao Council under the warning stern gaze of his teammate – Sawatari Eigo. 

“...Erm... what are you apologizing to me about?” Ootori Itsuki blinked, sounding quite bewildered by the teen’s apology act. 

“What Toraishi meant is that – he's the one that started the rumor of how Ootori-senpai you were two-timing our residential miracle Hoshitani. Ugawa found out that he was the one who posted the photo on the student’s forum some minutes ago, and Hoshitani-kun instructed for him to apologize to you in front of the entire Kao Council.” Sawatari Eigo responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Toraishi-kun, next time clarify the facts before posting anything especially when it comes down to my relationship with Yuuta-kun.” Ootori Itsuki sighed aloud before dismissing the teens of Team Hiragi from his sight. Following this, the vice-head of the present Kao Council promptly took out his mobile device and drop a text message to his beau.

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki

Itsuki: Good morning, Yuu-chan~ <3333 Sorry for messaging you again, so soon after we just ended our last conversation. Anyway, something has just been brought up to my notice and I was wondering if you are aware of it. (´∀｀）

Yuuta: Good morning, Itsuki-senpai~ <3333 If you are referring to the rumors of you two-timing me, I already knew. Ryu-chan clued me in earlier, and just now Ugawa exposed Toraishi as the instigator of that rumor. So, I told him to apologize to you in front of the rest of the Kao Council members - since you message me now, I assume he had apologized? 

Itsuki: He did apologize, but that’s not the reason why I message you. I would like to know what do you have planned to combat these rumors? ヽ(´･д･`)ﾉ

Yuuta: Combat… there's hardly anything you can do to combat these rumors, short of creating a new rumor for them to spread. I say we just leave it as it is, with the amount of devotion you have for me - I highly doubt the rumor would last for long. ┐(´ ∀｀)┌

Ootori Itsuki thought his beau does have a point and thus decides to leave the issue alone intending to wait for the rumors to die out by itself. What he didn't expect was for his beau to suddenly come up with the decision to prank him by going with the rumor mill, and creating a backstory that he didn't show up for their date using one of their scraped planned dating route from their Shinjuku trip. Thus, he was completely caught off-guard and ended up with quite an idiotic expression for all to see that very next morning. 

"So, Yuuta-kun what are you going to do with the rumors about Ootori-senpai two-timing you that's going about the school at high-speed?" Nayuki inquires when they were back in their dorm room later that evening. 

“I’m going to troll Itsuki-senpai for a while.” Yuuta grinned mischievously in response to his roommate’s inquiry. 

"How are you going to troll Ootori-senpai?!" Nayuki skeptically raised his eyebrows as he pressed his roommate for details. 

"That's for me to know, and you to find out along with the rest of the school." Yuuta smiles a mystified smile before he gathered up his toiletries to head off for a shower in the common bathroom. 

Group-Chat of Team Ootori [Yuuta, Nayuki, Tsukigami, Tengenji, Kuga]

Nayuki: ヾ (*′○`) ﾟ.+:｡ﾟ☆

Tsukigami: ?_?

Tengenji: What’s wrong, Nayuki?

Nayuki: I just ask Yuuta-kun what is he going to do about that two-timing rumors that are circulating about the school at high speed...

Kuga: What was his response to that inquiry?

Nayuki: He says he’s going to troll Ootori-senpai for a while. What do you think he means by saying that he’s going to troll Ootori-senpai? ฅ (ٛ•௰• ٛ) 

Tsukigami: O-O Yuuta says he’s going to troll Ootori-senpai!? Lol~ this is going to be fun; I wonder if a recording is allowed XD 

The next day, on the 20th of March - Tuesday, Ootori woke up feeling jittery for some reason. After a quick morning routine, Ootori went on to cook something up for the bento lunch for his own consumption later in school as well as for a certain auburn-haired teen by the name of Shiki Toma, who has been volunteered for his food testers since the beginning of the year. During breakfast, he chatted with his beau and everything was fine - so he can't for the sake of him understand where his jittery feelings come from. 

The jittery feeling didn't go away upon his arrival at school, if anything, it ballooned up and reached its climax when he noticed his beau coming towards him at high speed. His beau then crashed hard into him, throwing him only two whispered words of 'play along' before promptly pushing him away and threw a print-out of a photo taken from the student's forum of that two-timing rumor at him with an accusing look. Ootori isn't certain how long his beau had stared at him with those accusing gaze, before storming away in a half-mad dash. 

“Huh?” Ootori stood gaping at his beau’s departing figure and then picked up the print-out photo that was dumped at him previously and found the corner of his lips twitching uncontrollably in response. Thinking back to his beau whispered words of ‘play along’, certainly - his beau isn’t thinking of trolling the school, or him or even trolling both the school and him at the same time?! 

“Ootori-kun, didn’t you say you were with Hoshitani-kun on that day?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion asks turning towards his friend with a look of confusion.

"Yuzu-chan, you are really an idiot if you haven't caught on to the idea." Ootori Itsuki sighed before walking away, heading towards the Kao Council building as he mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of a new rumor about him 'standing up' his beau on white valentine's day. 

“Eh? What?” Yuzuriha blinked before turning towards his other best friend - Sazanami Sakuya, for an explanation. 

Sazanami glances about their surroundings for a while, before dragging his friend alongside with him as they entered the Kao Council building. Only once they were safely within the Kao Council building did he finally turns towards his curious friend and said, “I think we can all say for certain that there isn’t any way for Ootori to even attempt to two-time Hoshitani-kun, and we have seen the photo of the so-called girl - it is no doubt, Hoshitani himself. So, what happens earlier was Hoshitani going along with the rumor mill by pretending to be ‘stand-up’ by Ootori and ‘accusing’ Ootori for cheating on him with the ‘girl’ in the photo.” 

“...Why is Hoshitani-kun doing this though?” Yuzuriha failed to understand the motives behind the actions taken by Yuuta, and thus was looking quite confused. 

"..." Sazanami didn't reply, he just looks at his green-haired friend as though the French-born teen was nutters before shaking his head and entering the meeting room leaving Yuzuriha alone standing in the hallway still looking quite bewildered by the entire event turnout. 

Meanwhile, on the messenger app - Ootori Itsuki was busy lamenting to his beau about what happened earlier near the school’s entrance. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~ that was so unfair! I wasn't even warned beforehand and you just crashed into me with a two-word hint of play along… I think I look like an idiot gaping after your departing figure while still trying to make sense of what has happened. o(*´Д｀)o

Yuuta: Oops~ sorry, but the chance to prank you isn’t going to come up every so often… so I couldn’t resist. My utmost apologies (*╯-╰)ノ 

Itsuki: ( ･᷄ㅂლ ) Seriously though… what have you been telling people? I know my friends knew we were together on white valentine day, I showed them your picture ^^; but the 2nd-years has no idea. They didn't see it because I sent the picture to our chat group. 

Yuuta: Well… I may or may not have been going around telling people that you stood me up on white valentine's day and that we were supposed to meet up in front of the Tokyo Mystery Circus building but you never did show up. Ultimately, I got fed up and decides to do some exploring in the area myself. So, when someone shows me that picture posted on the student's forum - I requested a print-out and plastered on my most convincing look of betrayal and accusation before heading in your direction and dump the picture on you. :Þ

Itsuki: … So, you used our discarded dating route on me eh? 

Due to the impending graduating ceremony event coming up, Ootori Itsuki hasn't quite had time to go on dates with his beau. Moreover, Yuuta's schedule has also started getting busy following the start of the promotional campaign for the CD of Thrive - Choukan Destiny. Henceforth, all the two of them ever did was to exchange day and night loving messages via the messenger app. 

Since no one could gain access to their mobile device - half the school was really convinced that Ootori Itsuki was two-timing Hoshitani and that the OtoHoshi ship is in danger of sinking. The other half of the school was secretly enjoying the show of how people often direct looks of pity and concern towards Hoshitani Yuuta, while at the same time throwing looks of displeasure and glares towards the infamous Ootori Itsuki. 

By the time Spring Break comes around, both Yuuta and Ootori are getting sick and tired of all the gazes they have been on the receiving end over the past few days. And then, on the 24th of March which is the first day of the official Spring Break - someone commented in the student’s forum that he had seen Hoshitani Yuuta waiting outside the building of Tokyo Mystery Circus on the 14th of March, 2018 between the timing 3.30pm to 4.30pm. 

This statement indirectly collaborated with Yuuta's earlier comment that he waited for Ootori but Ootori never showed up at their designated meet-up point. Almost immediately, Ootori Itsuki starts receiving calls and messages from his friends asking if his beau has an identical twin or something. 

Group-Chat of Seasonal Gossip Nest [Shiki, Kasugano, Irinatsu, Chiaki] - dated 25th March 2018, 5pm

Shiki: So, guys... what are your opinions on the latest gossip mill in school? 

Irinatsu: Shiki, there’s a couple of trending gossips at present - you have got to be more specific in your question. 

Shiki: I’m referring to the case of the OtoHoshi ship – how likely do you think Ootori-senpai is really two-timing Hoshitani-kun? (＠･０･)ﾉ

Chiaki: Nonsense! I just saw Ootori-senpai messaging Hoshitani on the phone earlier today, so whatever rumors going around claiming Hoshitani is giving Ootori-senpai the cold-shoulders treatment is likely to be a lie. 

Irinatsu: I heard Hoshitani is just trying to prank Ootori-senpai the other day because I've heard from sources that the lovely lady Ootori-senpai was seen with, in Shinjuku on the white valentine day is actually a disguised form of Hoshitani-kun. Apparently, Hoshitani-kun is an expert when it comes down to disguising himself... 

Kasugano: Is your sources the KitaKore duo? 

Irinatsu: ^^; Yep – Hoshitani roped them in on the prank, apparently, the latest news is that they are trying to prank the entire school. 

Shiki: I’m curious though... if it’s all a prank, where did the eye-witness that saw Hoshitani waiting for Ootori-senpai outside the building of Tokyo Mystery Circus comes from? (◔ૂ◔)

Chiaki: A very good and valid question... I was just wondering about that too. ^^;

Irinatsu: As compared to the flying rumors about Ootori-senpai and Hoshitani, I am more interested in our dear winter boy affairs. XD

Chiaki: What about Ryo? 

Irinatsu: Did you not notice the dark rings under his eyes the other day? What do you think causes them? 

Chiaki: He says he slept late the previous night, so he didn’t get enough sleep. 

Irinatsu: Ryo-chin tends to stick to a regular schedule; he isn’t Shiki who will lose himself amid the videos and interesting story until completely losing track of time. Under such circumstances – it's kind of hard to imagine the idea of him sleeping late without a valid reason. 

Shiki: Any possibilities of Ryo's secret beau keeping him up with late-night messages?

Chiaki: ... That’s a possibility. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki - dated 25th March 2018, 6pm

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~~ <3333 

Yuuta: Yes, Itsuki-senpai?

Itsuki: I love you <3333

Yuuta: Yes, I love you too <3333 But is there any reason why you are messaging me now? I have a live recording to do in 20 minutes on TV. 

Itsuki: Do you know apparently some eye-witnesses came up and claim to have seen you waiting for me outside the building of Tokyo Mystery Circus on the 14th of March 2018, between 3.30pm to 4.30pm? 

Yuuta: (☉ _☉) WTF?! 

Itsuki: By any chance, do you have any identical twins I don't know about? (ఠ_ఠ)

Yuuta: No, I'm the only son in my family… but twins… or someone that could be passed off as my twin… could it be? 

Itsuki: Who are you thinking about? 【=◈︿◈=】

Yuuta: I was thinking maybe it’s a cousin on my mom’s side of the family, there’s a cousin who can pass off as me if one isn’t looking carefully and is only granted a far-view. ^^; 

Itsuki: Oh… and who is this cousin of yours? 

Yuuta: Fu-chan, you would probably know him as Futaba Taiga. ^^;

Itsuki: O-O Yuu-chan! You are related to Futaba-senpai?!

Yuuta: Yes… our moms are sisters, his mother is the eldest in the family and 5 years older than my mom. The Hoshino is well-known for producing daughters, so my mom has a lot of aunts as well. My maternal grandfather is the only son of my great grandparents on my mother's side of the family and my mom has no brothers, only sisters. She is the 2nd daughter of the family and the eldest set of twins born to my maternal grandparents. 

Private Chat between Tsukigami Haruto and Ootori Itsuki - dated 25th March 2018, 7pm Jpn/5am -NY

Ootori: Haruto-senpai…I know it’s still early on your side, and I hope I didn’t wake you…

Haruto: Yes, Ootori-kun? You didn't anger Hiragi-kun again, did you? And no, you didn't wake me - I was already up. 

Ootori: LoL~ no… it’s just, can I ask a favor from you? 

Haruto: Let’s hear it first before I promise anything. 

Ootori: Can you help me check if Futaba-senpai is in Shinjuku, Tokyo outside the building named Tokyo Mystery Circus on the 14th of March 2018 between the timing of 3.30pm to 4.30pm? 

Haruto: Why the specific day, time, and venue? (｢๑•₃• )｢ʷʱʸ?

Ootori: I was on a date with Yuuta-kun on that day in the area, and because Yuuta-kun wants to go incognito. He was in a disguised form, but then recently it has come to our notice that there is some eye-witness claiming to have seen Yuuta-kun on that day waiting outside the Tokyo Mystery Circus… so now, rumors are circulating that I stood-up Yuuta-kun and went on a date with a girl instead =_= Therefore, Haruto-senpai…please help me out by verifying the facts - it won't stop the ongoing rumors but at least I'll sleep better with a better understanding of who's my beau's doppelganger. 八(＾□＾*)

Haruto: Sure, I’ll check things out for you. ^_^ 

Group-Chat of the Ancient [Haruto, Uozumi, Saotome, Futaba] - dated 25th March 2018, 8pm-Jpn/6am-NY 

Haruto: Taiga, were you by chance over at the Tokyo Mystery Circus on the 14th of March – White Valentine Day between the timing of 3.30pm to 4.30pm? ☾ठ ੁठ☽

Taiga: O-O How did you know? ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ

Haruto: I have my ways ^_^ Speaking of, what were you doing there on that day? Do you perhaps have a date? 

Taiga: =_= No... I’ve got no dates to speak of, that was just me waiting for my ride to pick me up. That was the nearest pick-up point based on the Grab app. 

Haruto: I see ^^; BTW, have you found the answer for us? 

Taiga: Answer? What answer?

Haruto: The answer to your relations with Hoshitani Yuuta of Stardust, of course. 

Taiga: Oh... that answer, yes – we are related through the Hoshino’s family. Both our mothers are siblings, they are part of the seven sisters of the infamous Hoshino family. 

Ritsu: O_O Your mom is one of the seven sisters?! Do you mean to say you have a total of six aunts on your mom’s side of the family?! 

Taiga: Erm... yes, and FYI – my father is the 3rd son of his family. He has 2 elder brothers and 2 younger brothers; my mom is the eldest daughter from the Hoshino family. Hoshitani’s mother is the 2nd daughter of the Hoshino family. Aside from my mother, the rest of them are all twins. ^^; 

Uozumi: All girls and no boys? (ﾟωﾟ)

Taiga: Yes, all girls. After aunt Kimiko and aunt Keiko – my maternal grandparents have given up all hopes of having a boy. ^^;

Haruto: Oh... okay, but how did you not know of your familial relations to Hoshitani if that’s the case? 

PS: When did you find out about your familial relations? 

Taiga: Erm... Aunt Yuzu divorced her husband 13 years back, Hoshitani’s only 3 YO at that time? Anyway, since Aunt Yuzu divorced and only brought Yumi-chan with her back to rejoin the Hoshino family... I didn’t really get a chance to see much of Hoshitani-kun until earlier this year actually. 

Since Hoshitani-kun didn't really attend family gatherings on the Hoshino side of the family up until the recent two years and last year I was out of town during the new year period so I didn't get to see him, only this year I happens to get acquainted with him during the family gathering of the Hoshino family. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Tsukigami Haruto

Haruto: I found out the information which you requested to verify.

Ootori: Okay, and…? 

Haruto: Taiga was indeed the one waiting outside the building of Tokyo Mystery Circus, apparently, he was waiting for his ride to pick him up after some appointment in the area. (´ｖ｀)

Ootori: I see, thank you for your help. Haruto-senpai. （人´∀`*）

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki - dated 1st April 2018

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~ when should we kiss and make-up? ʕʘ‿ʘʔ

Yuuta: When do you think it is suitable? It must be a timing whereby the greatest number of people is around – we are aiming to make-up in public, after all. 😛

Itsuki: I would say during the graduation ceremony but I think Tsubasa and my grandfather would kill me for it, so maybe outside the grand hall after the ceremony? 

Yuuta: Sounds good to me ^_^ After the ceremony, it will be then... right, it’s late – so I’ll need to stop our conversation now. I’ll see you tomorrow in school... <3333 And, I love you – Itsuki~ *Red Heart Emoji* (≧3≦) (^ε ^○)

Itsuki: Oh~ Yuu-chan~<3333 I’m so happy, you’ve finally dropped the ‘senpai’ for my name! (≧3≦) (^ε ^○) *°~ LoVE You ~°*

Soon the day of the graduating ceremony performance event has arrived. The event started with an opening speech from the emcee, followed by a speech delivered by the members of the newly elected Kao Council. The performance of the respective star-teams would take place right after the speech but before the official presentation of the graduation certificate to the graduating batch of students. 

“Ryo... can you handle the speech deliverance on my behalf?” Five minutes before the scheduled speech from the representative of the new Kao Council members took place, Shiki Toma suddenly turns towards the aquamarine-haired teen and requested. 

"...Shiki, for goodness sake, please don't tell me you decide to get stage fright at this point in time." Kasugano sounds rather exasperated as he refrained himself from giving his auburn-haired friend a thorough shake. 

"Erm... no, not a stage fright... not really but I'm kind of needing the washroom facility if I were, to be honest." Shiki sweat-dropped in response.

“...Fine.” Fuyusawa Ryo rolls his eyes in response to his auburn-haired friend’s response, while he had no idea what was in Shiki’s original speech – but Fuyusawa has his own fair bit of experience when it comes down to delivering speeches during the school’s graduation ceremony to know the standards. So, he probably would just pull something out from his past speech and make relevant amendments to suit the needs and occasions.

Down in the audience's seats, Ootori turns towards his friends and asks in a low tone of voice. "Who do you think would be the one delivering the speech later?" 

“Isn’t it going to be Shiki-kun who would be delivering the speech? I thought I had seen him preparing the speech over the last few days.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion asks back in return.

“While it is true that Shiki has been conscientiously preparing for the speech deliverance on our graduating day, but it is also true that Shiki isn’t good at public speaking. Hence, we may have to factor in the possibility of Shiki chickening out at the last possible minute and foist off the task to his other teammates.” Ootori answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Well... 95% it will end up being Fuyusawa-kun who would deliver the graduation speech. Considering he's probably the only one that could deliver the speech without flinching since he had more than enough experience with giving a speech directed towards the graduating students." Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response, and there wouldn't be an issue of the teen screwing up during the delivering of the graduation speech since these speeches are mostly stiff and formal, comprising of the standard well-wishes on behalf of the school. 

True to Hiragi’s prediction, Fuyusawa Ryo was the one to step upfront with the deliverance of the speech on behalf of Shiki Toma. After speech came the respective star-teams performances and the performing sequence is as follows: Team Yuzuriha; Team Akatsuki; Team Sazanami; Team Hiragi and finally ending with Team Ootori. 

Being members of the Kao Council, Hiragi Tsubasa; Ootori Itsuki; Sazanami Sakuya, Yuzuriha Christian Lion, and Akatsuki Kyoji were, of course, given first-row seating in the Ayanagi Grand Hall where the graduating ceremony took place. 

"Does anyone of you has an idea of what kind of performance our students are going to perform for us today?" Ootori Itsuki inquires out of curiosity, directing his inquiry towards Sazanami in particular. 

"No idea, I only know what kind of props and stage settings the respective teams had applied from our logistics team. The rest, I'm uncertain." Sazanami Sakuya shrugged his response, keeping his eyes focus on the stage where the curtains are still drawn so the performers could ready themselves and get things set up for the upcoming performance without the audience looking. 

Yuzuriha Christian Lion was probably the only member among the team that has some inkling to some of the performance items that are going to be put up by the members of the Star-Team. In specific, for the extra surprise performance, Team Hiragi and Team Ootori had work in collaboration to bring Hiragi and Ootori. When it comes down to the performance of his own team of students though, he could hazard a guess on what kind of performance it would be. 

After all, it is not a secret that Ageha Riku is a hard-core Tsukigami Haruto fan-boy… so there's an 80% chance that the boy would pick something which Tsukigami Haruto had performed and used it for the graduating ceremony performance. What Yuzuriha wasn't aware though, was that after finding out about the extra surprise performance of the comedy skit Team Hiragi and Team Ootori were preparing for Hiragi-senpai and Ootori-senpai… the TKK boys have decided to do something 'extra' for Yuzuriha as well. Although it's nothing as interesting as the comedy skit the 'Star of Star' and 'Stardust' has prepared for the occasion - it still beats than having nothing. 

The TKK boys had in essence, decides to put up a song performance of a live-cover of a classic song from Speed - My Graduation. For the performance, they had even roped in Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami and Kuga Shuu as well as Tsukigami Kaito of Team Ootori for assistance. Kuga Shuu was entrusted the task to play the piano for their performance, while their fellow teammate Arisaka Kazuomi plays the acoustic guitar for the performance. However, this would mean they are one vocal short even including Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami and hence they decide to get Tsukigami Kaito to help them out for the performance. Seeing as neither Kuga Shuu nor Tsukigami Kaito had a part to play in the comedy skit performance and thus can assist them for this little song performance. 

This little extra performance was decided only 2 weeks ago, and once they decided to go ahead with the song performance - they immediately headed over to the Kao Council building to do some amendment to their performance application form. While Team Hiragi and Team Ootori enlisted Yuzuriha's help in keeping things under wrap and secret away from the head and vice-head of the present Kao Council - the TKK boys can't do the same, since their instructing senior just happens to be Yuzuriha Christian Lion and due to Nakakoji Haruma's involvement - they can't go to Sazanami-senpai for assistance too. Hence, ultimately they decide to approach Hiragi-senpai for help instead. 

So, at present - Yuzuriha was secretly grinning in anticipation of the comedy skit surprise Team Hiragi and Team Ootori had in store for Hiragi and Ootori. Hiragi Tsubasa was equally filled with anticipation of his green-haired friend's reaction when the surprise song performance from the TKK Boys, Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami as well as the two helpers from Team Ootori unveiled in a few minutes. 

Not wanting to raise Ageha’s suspicion, once the performance of Team Yuzuriha ended - all of them promptly left the stage for the backstage area. Following the end of Team Yuzuriha’s performance, the curtain was drawn again to let the logistic crew set up and get the stage ready for Team Akatsuki’s performance. Team Akatsuki’s performance was a mini-skit based on an excerpt from the infamous work - ‘The Little Prince’. The surprise song performance was slotted in between Team Akatsuki and Team Sazanami’s performance. 

Once, the performance of ‘The Little Prince’ skit was over and done with - the TKK boys once again took to the stage, with their attires switched out with one of their performance attire as TKK Boys. Nakakoji Haruma was, of course, dressed up in his performing attire for the official performance of Team Sazanami. Likewise, it was the same for Kuga Shuu and Tsukigami Kaito who is also taking part in the song performance. 

"Next up, we have a little surprise performance from the members of Team Yuzuriha, Team Sazanami, and Team Ootori - bringing to us a performance of a live cover of the classic from Speed - 'My Graduation'." The emcee announced, and with the announcement, the curtains were drawn apart unveiling the stage with four microphone stands right in the middle of the stage and Kuga Shuu behind the digital piano, while Arisaka Kazuomi stood to another side of the stage with his acoustic guitar and the plug-in guitar amp box. 

"What the…?!" Yuzuriha gaped, staring at the sight that meets his eyes in shock. Turning towards Sazanami, the green-haired member asks. "Saku-chan, are you aware of this extra performance?!"

“No, I’m equally surprised as you are now.” And then the brown-haired member shifted his eyes over to Ootori and asks, “Was this your student’s idea?” 

Ootori blinked innocently, before placing his hands up in the surrendering gesture as he responded. “Don’t look at me, I know nothing about this… I’m quite sure this is meant as a surprise performance for us all - so if there’s anyone among us who knows anything, it should be them.” Ootori then flicked his gaze over to where Hiragi and Akatsuki sat. 

"Yuzuriha, please don't pretend you're not happy about this little extra performance from your students. The earlier performance by Team Yuzuriha was determined and decided by the team leader - Ageha Riku, he probably just disregard the other members' opinions and went with his own idea of the team performance earlier. The rest of them just goes with the flow, and then about two weeks ago the TKK Boys came up to me and say they wish to do something more to show their appreciation of you who accommodates a lot of their extra-curriculum commitments. I decide to oblige their request." Hiragi Tsubasa smiled in response to the speechless trio amid their team, before they shifted their gaze towards the stage together to finish watching the song performance. 

“...Those boys are freaking little balls of surprises…” Irinatsu suddenly commented as he watched the performance from the backstage area. 

“Hmm…?” Kasugano glances at his roommate quizzically, not quite understanding Irinatsu’s meaning behind the earlier comment. 

"Two weeks… and from what I know, they didn't have a lot of time to practice. The song is a live cover of Speed's - My Graduation, but one of them must have made a rearrangement to the music key. The original version is in a female key, which means higher pitching… they are all guys, so the music must be rearranged to a certain extent before they can perform the song. No matter a person is how talented, rearrangement of a simple music piece at least would take 1-2 days off the time and they all had their respective team performance to train and practice for. Added in they are from different teams, I really wonder where on earth do they find the time to fit in practice timing for everyone to rehearse it through." Irinatsu further elaborated on the meaning behind his earlier comment to Kasugano. 

“They likely did it during regular class time, exams are over so the teachers are usually more lenient with the students. The members of the Stardust has been taking time out from their regular class to train for the graduating ceremony performance event since early March, Team Hiragi had followed suit in their examples a few days after. I figured, Nakakoji of Team Sazanami and the trio from Team Yuzuriha did the same thing recently too.” Shiki Toma interjected then, causing the duo who were eyeing the TV screen backstage to turn towards the auburn-haired teen in surprise. 

“Oh, Shiki… you’re back. Why did it take this long for you to get back from the washroom facility? Are there a lot of people queuing for the facility?” Kasugano Shion asks out of curiosity. 

Shiki Toma laughed for a bit, before responding. “Yeah… there’s quite a long queue at the washroom facility today.” 

"Nonsense, I just went to the washroom myself. There was hardly anyone in there, just admit it - you went snooping around for the latest rumor mills updates." Chiaki Takafumi butted into the conversation between Shiki and Kasugano, with a snort.

"..." Shiki had no words to rebuke Chiaki's statement because he did, in fact, went around snooping for more updates and information concerning the latest few rumors circulating around the school. 

The performance of the song 'My Graduation' lasted for a total of 5 minutes, the entire song was sung by Koumoto Tetsuya and Nakakoji Haruma for the most part. Keihi Rei and Tsukigami Kaito only joined in during the chorus, the rest of the time they were doing background dancing for the performance. When the performance comes to an end, Haruma remains on stage as he waited for the rest of his teammates from Team Sazanami to join him on stage for their team performance. 

Team Sazanami's performance was the infamous 'Ayanagi Showtime' but this time they did the performance with a new choreography and music arrangement. Nakakoji Haruma decides to combine the groove with the techno theme this time and comes up with a new version of the 'Ayanagi Showtime'. Ever since his teammates found out about how he used to do the music rearrangement of all the cover songs Yuuta and he had done back in their middle school days, Nakakoji Haruma found himself entrusted with the task of coming up with a new variation of the 'Ayanagi Showtime' in preparation for today's event. 

For that purpose alone, Haruma had the song 'Ayanagi Showtime' - both the original and the Ootori's arrangement versions on his mp3 playlist on a loop system for days and weeks. It took him a painful three months before he decides to merge the original groove version with a techno music arrangement for the performance. Thankfully, he was only entrusted with the music rearrangement part of the performance and someone else will handle the choreography - if not, Haruma might just decide to drop dead. 

Down in the audience’s seat, Akatsuki Kyoji nearly choked when he heard another variation for the song ‘Ayanagi Showtime’. Ootori Itsuki meanwhile grinned in response when he heard the new music arrangement for the song ‘Ayanagi Showtime’, looks like his boys really have a lot of influences among their peers. 

“Daring approach… the last time around when we performed the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ for Tsukigami-senpai, we only change the arrangement of the choreography. This version change both the music arrangement and the choreography arrangement on the whole.” Sazanami Sakuya commented, but after he said it - he realized this was exactly what Team Ootori had done during the newcomers’ debut performance. Only, Team Ootori’s version was soft-rock while his students’ opted to go for a techno groove version of the music arrangement. 

"I wonder how many more versions of this song could pop up by the time we graduate…" Irinatsu Masashi laughed as he commented backstage, at present including the current version performed by Team Sazanami - there are already 3 versions of the song floating about. Who can say for certain that more versions of the song wouldn't be revealed soon? 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we reached the graduating ceremony performance. The comedy skit is not out yet, that will come in the next chapter :P 
> 
> In this chapter - I let Futaba made a cameo via the chat :D Based on the chat information, Futaba is in Japan currently… Haruto is still in New York, but he would be coming back soon.   
Also, in the chapter - Yuuta troll Ootori XD Together, they decide to troll the school :D There is also a lot of time-skips in the chapter - as you can see from the chats date and the starting of the chapter XD 
> 
> Start of Chapter - 19th of March  
The middle part where the chats are very active - 25th of March  
Last part - graduating ceremony, 2nd of April. 
> 
> So, what do you think of this chapter? :D


	76. The Graduating Ceremony Performance, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter...  
1\. We have the Comedy Skit XD I hope it's comedic enough though, it took up 80% of the chapter I'll say ^^;  
2\. Ootori's reaction to the performance, but I didn't put in how Hiragi and Ootori react when the surprise performance first begins. Feel free to hazard a guess ^^;  
3\. The public make-up between OtoHoshi  
4\. I manage to squeeze in slight bits of TenGawa ^^;  
I hope everyone enjoy the chapter :D

Following the end of Team Sazanami’s performance, it’s finally time for Team Hiragi to step upon the stage. Their performance is the ‘Caribbean Groove’, in a different arrangement as compared to the time they performed during the Ayanagi Festival. 

For instance, their performance during the Ayanagi Festival period definitely doesn't include the scene of Inumine waving the flag with a pole around because Hiragi-senpai was worried about them hurting themselves due to carelessness as the flag pole is quite heavy. This time around, they decide to go on with the flag-waving arrangement that they didn't manage to do the last time when they performed the item. Of course, they make sure to have Inumine warm up sufficiently before stepping onto the stage for their performance. The number one precaution measure to prevent injury is to ensure that the proper warm-up exercise has been executed. 

Once the performance of Team Hiragi came to an end, everyone was expecting Team Ootori to take the stage right after so they were quite surprised to see that this time the stage took slightly longer to be set-up. In the audience’s top stall where the members of the Kao Council sat, Yuzuriha was practically vibrating with anticipation. 

“...Yuzuriha, is there something you weren’t telling us about?” Sazanami Sakuya prompted. 

Having been one of the green-haired member closest friend aside from Ootori Itsuki - the brown-haired teen with a responsible demeanor was quite accustomed to the quirks of Yuzuriha by this point in time, to tell that his friend is feeling excited. 

“Indeed, what are you hiding from our knowledge?” Ootori Itsuki then shifted inquiring eyes upon his French-born friend and asks. 

“Heehee, actually I have no idea what they have planned. All I know is, there’s an extra performance fitted in between the performance block of Team Hiragi and Team Ootori.” Yuzuriha decides to let it slip that a surprise performance is coming up, without going into the specifics. It isn’t as though he was told of the specifics anyway. 

“Wow… is Princess Tatsumi and Knight Sawatari going to make a comeback?” Nanjo Koki couldn’t help interjecting when he saw some of the backstage crew approaching the figure of Tatsumi Rui with a princess dress in hand. Only, instead of yellow - it’s in pink this time around. 

“Unfortunately, this time it’s going to be Princess Tatsumi without knight Sawatari going on stage.” Tatsumi Rui rolls his eyes as he responded to Nanjo’s teasing remark. 

Hoshitani Yuuta was already fully dressed up in his version of the princess garb by the time Team Hiragi ended their performance of the Caribbean Groove and is now helping Tatsumi put on the long blonde wig. While the cast for the Fairy Tale Parody skit was busy getting changed backstage, on the stage, the logistics crew is switching the backdrop used from the pirates' ship to the castle. 

Once the backdrop was changed, Hoshitani Yuuta took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage in his 'Snow-White' attire gear. 

When the curtains drew apart, and the audiences are given a front view of Hoshitani Yuuta appearing on-stage dressed up in the attire gear of 'Snow-White' complete with the black wig and rosy cheeks through the use of blusher. There was a brief moment of pause before the audience broke into hearty laughter. 

"Oh god… that's Hoshitani?! What's he doing in a princess dress?!" Student A from class 3A could not help but comment aloud. 

"...It says on the program booklet that Team Ootori's performance is lined up after Team Hiragi, but it wasn't mentioned what kind of performance Team Ootori is going to put up though? Judging from the way Hoshitani is dressed up now, you don't think they are doing a skit - do you?" Student B asks his friend for opinions. 

“Why are you asking me this? I’m not on the event committee, and this is Team Ootori we are talking about - out of the norm is typical for them.” Student C deadpan in response. 

Moments later, the audiences are all in shock. Because instead of the members of Team Ootori appearing on stage, they found themselves staring at the figure of Tatsumi Rui appearing in a pink princess dress with long blonde wig attached to the top of the teen’s head. 

“Okay… I think we can disregard the program booklet, this must be yet another ‘surprise’ performances in store for the event.” Student B said as he set the program booklet aside and decides to wait and see what would unfold on-stage next. 

“Oneechan, Oneechan~ Come over quick!” Yuuta called out as Tatsumi appears on stage. 

“Yes, Yuuta-chan?” Tatsumi Rui blinked in a confused manner before picking up his steps and making his way across to where Yuuta stood. 

“The weather is so good today, we should sing!” Yuuta declared. 

“Eh?! But…but we are in public now, proper ladies aren’t supposed to perform in public.” Tatsumi plastered on a look of hesitation as he responded, flicking his eyes towards where the audiences sat with mild apprehension. 

Yuuta glances over at the audiences’ direction for a second, before refocusing his eyes on Tatsumi and responded. “It’s fine, they are all hand-maidens and servants working for the king. They are not going to spread the words outside the castle walls. Come on, indulge me~ please?” 

“Alright then…” Tatsumi hesitated for another few seconds before nodding his consent. 

So, they took turns singing not an actual song but just singing the way they did while doing warm-up for their vocal training classes. Since this performance is a comedy skit of the Fairy Tale Parody, they are, of course, going to make references to the original fairy tale setting and plot. With Snow-White, one of the most notable settings was that the voice of snow-white tends to lure birds in. 

“See what I mean?! Look at all the birds that came flocking in with the power of my voice. Why don’t you give it a try, Oneechan?” Yuuta declared as soon as he heard the audio effect for birds chirping that came from somewhere - the speakers most likely. 

Hence, Tatsumi mirrored Yuuta’s earlier action by singing an octave. It sounds normal to the audiences, but instead of the sounds of birds chirping - they heard the sound effect of ‘splat’ coming from the speakers instead. 

“Oh~ are you alright, Oneechan? You didn’t get splattered on by the poops of the birds - did you?” Yuuta feigned a look of apparent concern as he addressed Tatsumi on-stage. 

Ootori Itsuki snorted from the audience’s seat area, the sheer idea of Tatsumi Rui having birds poop on him was quite hilarious. 

On-stage, Tatsumi plastered on a look of incensed as he regarded his 'sister' - the Snow White portrays by Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"Ara? Are you mad at me, Onee-chan? Please don't be mad, I apologized for offending you with my words but it's not my fault that the birds decide to patron me and pooped on you." Yuuta commented, and the audiences snorted aloud at the reminder of birds pooping remark. 

“Can we stop with the birds pooping reminder, already?!” Tatsumi huffed, turning away from Yuuta by crossing his arms under his chest defensively with a pouting look on his face. 

“Okay, okay… let’s not talk about the birds and poops anymore. Come on, let’s drink - today’s a day of celebration, after all.” Yuuta then retrieved two glass bottles of mineral water from ‘Perrier’ and handed a bottle over to Tatsumi. 

“A day of celebration? Celebrate what exactly?!” Tatsumi blinked in confusion, but still took the offered bottle from Yuuta. 

“Why? Of course, it’s to celebrate our single-hood life. Today’s the 1165 days of me being single!” Yuuta declared proudly, as he pretended to take a swig from the unopened bottle of mineral water. 

“Oh… well, another 366 days of single-hood for me then.” Tatsumi Rui shrugged taking a swig from his offered bottle of ‘Perrier’ mineral water, and then promptly dropped onto the stage in a lying down position with fake snores emitting from his lips. 

Yuuta was about to say something to Tatsumi, only to end up hearing snoring sound from his ‘sister’ direction. Looking towards the audiences, Yuuta laughed embarrassingly as he apologized for Princess Tatsumi’s loud snoring and said. 

"Sorry for the loud snores, but well… this sister of mine is well known to the public of being a sleeping beauty. Being a sleeping beauty, also meant she could sleep literally anywhere, and anytime. See, there she goes sleeping on the ground - again." 

Walking over to where Tatsumi lays ‘sleeping’, Yuuta poked and prod at the blond leader of Team Hiragi as he tried to wake the ‘sleeping beauty’ up. “Come on, Onee-chan - you can’t sleep on the floor. You’ll get trampled on sleeping here on the ground.” 

At first, Yuuta tried the gentle approach but when Tatsumi didn't 'wake' - he resorts to using more force and ultimately shook the 'sleeping teen' awake. Tatsumi yelped, before putting on a bleary expression as he asks in a half-dazed manner. "Where am I?" 

“We are in the courtyard of the castle.” Yuuta deadpan, before crossing his arms with a look of mild annoyance demanding on the reason why Princess Tatsumi always likes to sleep at random places and timings. 

“...Isn’t it a tradition for the Sleeping Beauty to sleep, and wake from the effect of a Prince’s kiss? So, if I don’t sleep… where on earth am I going to get a prince to appear in my life?” Tatsumi asks rhetorically.

"Oh right… I'd forgotten about that particular setting in the tale of 'Sleeping Beauty'." Yuuta nodded in understanding then. 

“So, what about you?! How is your prince going to appear? All I recall was you drinking apple juice day and night, I didn’t see you do anything to attract your potential prince?” Tatsumi asks back in return.

"...Well, I just make sure to wash every day and ensure my skin remains fair and white. I'm sure my prince charming would appear one day." Yuuta responded, making sure to puff his chest out in a smug-like manner. 

“Oh… good luck then, let’s just hope you won’t end up a spinster in time.” Tatsumi throws back in response. 

Meanwhile, in the backstage - Inumine who is waiting for his appearance on stage blinked in confusion as he muttered aloud. “Was the spinster remark in the script?” 

"Erm… no, I don't think so. I think Tatsumi kind of forgot what to do and just said the first thing on his mind." Sawatari Eigo sweat-dropped in response, inwardly hoping that Hoshitani could recover and somehow transit smoothly into the next act. 

“...I think the chances of you ended up as a spinster is more possible than me. For all you know, my prince could already be in the crowd watching me now.” Yuuta first gave his ‘sister’ an overall assessing look, before responding in a mocking tone of voice while flicking his eyes over to the stall seating area of the Ayanagi Grand Hall where he’s certain the members of the Kao Council were seated. 

Ootori Itsuki coughed twice awkwardly when he noticed his friends eyes upon him, before muttering under his breath about how he isn’t prince charming material. 

"Well, I don't really need a prince charming too… a knight in shining armor would suit me just fine." Tatsumi hurried to follow up with a line to defend himself, by this point in time - half the script for the skit is out of the window. 

Needless to say, everyone who caught on to the hint darted their eyes onto the motionless figure of Sawatari Eigo backstage following the end of Tatsumi Rui’s statement on-stage. 

"Is there anything we could do back here to pull them back to the script?" Toraishi muttered aloud, as he's now having some trouble keeping Inumine from leaping forth and make his debut appearance. Because according to the script, the cupid-in-training needs to enter the scene before the beggar/prince does. 

Sawatari Eigo glances around the backstage area before taking the bottle of cranberry juice from a table backstage, and looked up into the eyes of Shiki Toma and ask. “Shiki-senpai, do you mind if I borrow your bottle of juice for a while?” 

“...Erm, sure… I don’t mind. Go ahead.” Shiki blinked in response, wondering what the teen is going to do with his bottle of cranberry juice. 

Everyone stared as Sawatari tightened the bottle cap to ensure that the juice wouldn't spill and dirty the stage before dropping the bottle onto the stage area with a throw. The reason why he dares to throw the bottle across to the center of the stage is simple - he knew Hoshitani Yuuta's reflex is good enough to catch the bottle mid-air. 

Yuuta caught the flying cranberry juice bottle mid-air and remembered the original storyline. Meanwhile, Tatsumi blinked at the flying bottle in confusion before he asks. "Why is there a bottle flying at us?" 

“I think the gods up in heaven is trying to remind us of something…” Yuuta deadpan in response. 

"What do you think would happen if we rub on the bottle repeatedly?" Tatsumi Rui then finally recalled what he was supposed to do, he was supposed to summon the cupid-in-training. Although he was supposed to rub on the Perrier bottle since there's a new bottle that flies out from the backstage - he supposed they should improvise and change the props used in this case. 

“What makes you think that something would happen when we rubbed the body of the bottle?” Yuuta arched an eyebrow up in a skeptical manner as he inquires. 

“Well… my neighbor said they managed to summon a genie after they rubbed against the surface of an old lamp while trying to get it clean. Maybe, something would come out from the bottle if we rubbed it long enough?” 

“...Who’s your neighbor?” prompted Yuuta, who is dressed up as ‘Snow-White’ 

“Aladdin, of course.” Princess Tatsumi answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

So, Yuuta stood back and let Tatsumi did the rubbing of the bottle, alone. And then, some dry-ice was used to create a smokescreen and with that, it brought Nayuki - the cupid-in-training out from the backstage and onto the front of the stage. 

"Yikes! Onee-chan! What did you do?!" Yuuta yelped, as 'she' ducked behind Tatsumi which looks rather silly since they didn't have too much difference in terms of height. A mere 2cm isn't really that much of a height difference gap, while Tatsumi dropped the bottle of cranberry juice in shock turning wide eyes towards the audience's crowd before pulling Yuuta back to the front to use as a shield against the approaching figure of Nayuki. 

“Who…who are you?!” Yuuta stammered, plastering a look of wariness as he stared at the approaching figure of his teammate, dressed up in the attire of a cupid with a toy bow and arrow. 

“Me? I’m the cupid-in-training, Chewing Gum is my name!” Nayuki announced with a beaming smile.

"Oh… erm, so how on earth did you end up here in our castle?" Having ascertained the newcomer identity, the two 'princesses' hurried to regain their composure as Tatsumi took charge of the situation by asking the cupid version of Nayuki Toru. 

“Weren’t you the one who summon me here?” Nayuki blinked innocently as he asks back in return.

"Eh?" Tatsumi Rui widens his eyes in surprise, as he pointed a finger at himself before asking aloud to no one in particular. "I summoned you? Since when did I summon you?" 

"You were the one that was rubbing on the bottle that came flying from the sky, right? The bottle is a portal to our realm, and because you were rubbing so persistently on the surface of the bottle - our realm keeps getting the sound of thunder. None of the official cupids were available, so my boss decides to send me over to check things out." Nayuki said in response to Tatsumi's inquiry. 

Yuuta and Tatsumi shared a look of bewilderment between themselves, before commenting in an awed tone of voice. "Wow… I didn't know cupids also have bosses. Do they have a quota of how many couples they need to match in a year as the salesman does?" 

Nayuki felt his lips twitching uncontrollably as he inwardly thought, these lines are really stupid. But that's the whole point of the skit, being a comedy, stupid lines are everywhere. Clearing his throat briefly, Nayuki continues on his speech by declaring that he would now grant his summoner three wishes as per tradition dictates. 

“Three wishes? We get to have three wishes?!” The two ‘princesses’ beams and instantly start breaking into a happy dance. 

After the brief round of happy dance, the two princesses start to fight over the chance to voice their own wish to the cupid figure played by Nayuki. Ultimately, the two princesses both declared that they wanted a prince charming of their own. 

“Eh? A prince…oh, okay then. Erm, before that - can the two of you stand straight so I could get a good look at your looks?” Nayuki the cupid-in-training then requested. 

Both Tatsumi and Yuuta lined themselves up in a straight row while Nayuki assessed them with a critical eye. 

“Are you quite done with your assessment? My cheeks are turning stiff from smiling.” Yuuta suddenly said, breaking the cupid out of deep thoughts. 

"Oh sorry… perhaps we should let the magic mirror gauged who is the prettiest princesses in this kingdom? After all, there's only 1 prince candidate but 2 princesses here - so only the prettiest princess will be matched with the prince." Nayuki then plastered on a look of bashfulness as he answered, giving the excuse that he's only a cupid in training so he's not quite experienced in matching up people yet. 

“Okay, let’s have a look at your magic mirror then.” Tatsumi nodded in response, and thus Nayuki brought out his ‘magic mirror’ - which is, actually a digital photo-frame in real life. 

Ugawa Akira, who was watching the play from the backstage area via the TV screen face-palmed himself out of an embarrassing state of mind knowing what was to come next. 

“Mirror, Mirror - please tell us, who’s the prettiest princesses in this world?!” Yuuta smiles at the crowd as he recites the line to activate the magical mirror. 

"..." Seeing as the prop can't say anything in response, it only flickered on after Nayuki discreetly turn on the power button to the digital photo frame. Since there's only one photo stored in the digital photo frame - that's the only image that came up. 

For drama effect, Nayuki even shifted the direction of the digital photo frame - so everyone in the audience crowd could get a good look at the photo reflected from the ‘magic mirror’. 

“Is that…a photo of Ugawa in a princess dress?” a random student from Class 1C blinked upon the sight of the photo shown on the ‘magic mirror’. 

“Yes, I think it is…” another student from the same class nodded in response. 

"Ara…it seems neither of you met the criteria of pretty in the opinion of the magic mirror," Nayuki commented, looking at both Princess Tatsumi and Princess Yuuta with apparent pity on his face before continuing his speech. "According to the magical mirror assessment, the prettiest princess of this kingdom goes to Princess Akira." 

In the backstage area, Tengenji Kakeru snorted as he laid one of his hand atop the head of the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi as he whispered, “Princess Akira… how are you this afternoon?” 

In response, Ugawa Akira threw his rumored beau a mocking glare before stamping on the redhead’s feet hard until Tengenji nearly yelped aloud before finally letting the guy off the hook. 

“Kerukeru, don’t bait Ugawa-chan. And Ugawa-chan, don’t damage his feet - we need him functional for our team performance later.” Tsukigami Kaito reminded as he signaled for Kuga to pull Tengenji away before the duo decides to start another confrontation backstage - spurring another tale of a lover’s spat between the rumored TenGawa ship. 

Back on the stage, both Princess Tatsumi and Princess Yuuta huffed in annoyance as Tatsumi lamented aloud to the crowd of the audience. "Why is it Akira-chan being deemed the prettiest among us, again!?" 

“Who knows? Because of his cute face perhaps?!” Yuuta muttered back in annoyance. 

“We should do something to change the tide.” Tatsumi proclaimed, and then promptly turned towards Yuuta and inquires about the poison apple’s whereabouts. 

“Poison apple? What poison apple are you talking about?” Yuuta appeared confused when Tatsumi asks about the whereabouts of the poison apple. 

"The apple that was given to us by the kingdom's witch, of course!" Tatsumi reminded with a roll of his eyes, as he muttered something about Yuuta's short-term memory lapse. 

“Oh… that apple, I think I have it somewhere. Why do you ask?” Yuuta asks back in return. 

Tatsumi let out an evil cackle, before bringing up the suggestion for them to feed the poison apple to their ‘sister’ - Princess Akira. 

“Eh?!” Yuuta gasped aloud in shock and mock-horror. 

The duo was about to turn and exit the scene to feed the poison apple to 'Princess Akira' when Nayuki, the cupid-in-training called them back to warn them of the possible side-effects of having their wish fulfilled. 

“Side-effects? What kind of side-effects?” Yuuta inquires, out of curiosity. 

“No idea, it apparently varies between individuals.” Nayuki shrugged his response. 

“Fine, is that all?! We are kind of in a rush here, we do have a sister waiting to be poisoned off.” Tatsumi interjected pointedly from the side-lines, as he butted in between the conversation between Nayuki and Yuuta. 

With the exit of the two princesses, it's finally Inumine's chance to enter the skit. Inumine's entrance into the story was kind of funny because he was literally wriggling on-stage before he starts to monologue about his pitiful fate of being blessed with good looks but a disabled body. Nayuki, who was standing on the other side of the stage was in a dilemma because he had lied to the two princesses earlier. The truth is he has no prince candidate in mind… so where on earth is he going to find the two princesses a prince? 

Thus, when he noticed the beggar portrayed by Inumine lamenting about how unfair the gods up in heaven was. Nayuki gave Inumine an overall assessing look, deeming the beggar looks passable - he decides to offer Inumine a chance at living a normal life. 

Before that though, a glass bottle of the Perrier mineral water rolls over to where Inumine was wriggling about on-stage. Inumine, the beggar blinked once then twice before asking aloud if this was the will of heaven - giving him the most appropriate chance to end his life. With the glass bottle on hand, he was about to smash the bottle against his head - Nayuki hurried to enter the scene and put a stop to Inumine's crazy antics of attempting to smash the bottle. 

“Hold it!” Nayuki sweat-dropped as he forcefully extracted the glass bottle from the hands of Inumine as he made his presence known. 

“...Who are you?” Inumine blinked stupidly up at Nayuki before asking aloud. 

“I’m the cupid-in-training, Chewing Gum. Would you like to regain your mobility, and have a chance to walk on earth like the other normal beings?” Nayuki coughed twice, before re-introducing himself to the beggar-like Inumine Seishiro. 

“...Chewing Gum? Is there another cupid going by the name bubblegum anywhere?” Inumine veered off the script and asks out of curiosity. 

“No idea, and even if there was - it’s none of my business. I didn’t pick the name Chewing Gum myself, so stop poking fun at it!” Nayuki gritted out in mild annoyance, before repeating his earlier words at Inumine - trying to pull the human-sized doggy attention and focus back onto the skit performance. 

“Oh right… Of course, I would do anything to live the life of a normal human being.” Inumine Seishiro nodded enthusiastically in response to Nayuki’s words. 

“Good, I now have a task for you.” 

“What kind of task?” 

“To become a prince.” 

“Huh? I’m a beggar and handicapped to boot…how am I going to become a prince?” 

"I will help you." Nayuki declared, and then promptly start chanting a line of nonsensical words - that he found himself wondering how on earth did his friend come up with, in the first place. What Nayuki didn't know was, the line was modified from the anime - Magical Girl Mamirin, which Sekimura Mikado of 'MoonS' was obsessed with.

As though on cue, the moment the ‘magic’ was cast on Inumine. The original beggar disappeared, in its place - stood the figure of Inumine Seishiro dressed up in a prince costume. 

“Hey~I’m a prince now!” Inumine beams and then break into a random song about becoming a prince from a beggar that had Nayuki sweat-dropping in response. However, there is no stopping Inumine from breaking out into the song because it is the forest-green haired teen’s nature to do so. 

"Come back here, Prince Inumine. I still have some wise advice for you." Nayuki calls out before Inumine could wander back into the backstage area. 

"Oh… what wise words of advice do you have for me?" Inumine runs back towards Nayuki and asks with sparkling eyes. 

"Erm… okay, I've now turned you into a prince - but if you did not manage to put on this sandal on the feet of your precious princess by the stroke of midnight…something terrible would befall on you." Nayuki reminded as he dug out a single female sandal from some hidden compartment of his costume and hand it over to the figure of Inumine Seishiro. 

"Oh okay… I just have to let one of the princesses wear it before midnight to escape the terrible fate, right?! Sure, no problem - so… where am I to find these princesses?" Inumine asks innocently back in response. 

Nayuki then shifted his eyes towards the backdrop scene of the castle and responded. "Into the castle grounds, of course." 

As Inumine and Nayuki made their exit, Princess Tatsumi and Princess Yuuta reappear on-stage. Yuuta appeared first with a hand-fan in hand covering his mouth, and once he was certain that he had everyone's attention on his hand-fan. He let it down before lamenting aloud, "Damn that cupid-in-training, why am I the one to suffer the side effect of having buck-tooth!" 

"Oh my god…" Ootori Itsuki hides his face behind his hand, as he visibly shakes with laughter. Inwardly, he wonders how on earth is his beau okay with the idea of appearing on-stage with fake buck teeth like bugs bunny while dressed up in the princess garb of Snow-White complete with the big red sparkly bow hair-band atop of the head of the wig. 

And then Princess Tatsumi sauntered onto the stage, with his chest area puffed out. Yuzuriha stared at the scene of Tatsumi's puffy chest area and snorted aloud, turning towards Sazanami - the green-haired member asks. "What do you think Tatsumi had in there to create the puffy chest image, it's not oranges - is it?" 

“No idea, only the backstage crew would know…” Sazanami responded to his friend’s inquiry, hiding his own snort behind the disguise of a yawn.

“Wait, come here - turn around, and face the crowd.” Yuuta steered Tatsumi into a position that the blond leader of Team Hiragi is facing the crowd directly before addressing the audiences. “Look at this, is this considered a side effect?! I swear that cupid - Chewing Gum is biased.”

Tatsumi fought a blush as he stood facing the crowd, while he wondered why on earth did he agreed to the idea of using faux boobs earlier on while deciding on the ‘side-effects’ backstage. The announcement of the prince arrival, had Tatsumi’s focus shifted back onto the ongoing skit performance. 

"The beloved princess for the prince should be someone who has a great figure." Inumine stared out at the audience crowd as he declared, before turning to the side where the two princesses stood and murmured. "Well, it looks like they're the princesses which Mr. Chewing Gum is talking about." 

“No, not you.” Inumine briefly scanned the exterior appearance of Yuuta before skipping over the green-eyed teen and headed for his own team leader. 

“Hmm… looks good on the front, wonderful curves from the back view too. That’s it, you’re my destined princess.” Inumine nodded as he declared, pulling his leader into his arms while pretending to waltz them away. 

Yuuta stared at the sight unfolding in front of his eyes with a look of aghast, before calling for the prince to halt. “Hold it, Prince Inumine, I think you need an eye-check if you can’t tell what is false and what is real!” 

“What do you mean?” Inumine turns towards Yuuta with a look of curiosity in his eyes. 

Yuuta then retrieved a big-sized needle and show it to the audiences before heading for the figure of Princess Tatsumi. "I'll show everyone the real Princess Tatsumi." With that said, Yuuta used the needle to poke at the chest area of Tatsumi's dress. Within seconds, the puffy chest got deflated into a flat surface. 

"Okay… so it wasn't oranges like Irina-chan, but balloons this time." Yuzuriha laughed as he commented, due to the clip-on microphones on the cast - the moment the needle got poke into the chest area of the dress donned by Tatsumi - they could hear a distinctive popping sound coming from underneath the dress. 

"Oh… so the boobs weren't real." Inumine plastered on a crestfallen look on his face, as though he was really disappointed by the fact. 

"... So, are there any other princess in this castle? Because really… these two… they just remind me of pork chop and chicken chop." Inumine then turns towards the figure of Chewing Gum, the cupid.

"Well… I heard they have a sister?" Nayuki answered, sweat-dropping when Inumine relates Tatsumi and Yuuta to pork chop and chicken chop. Heaven knows, why the names of these two dishes came sprouting forth from Inumine's lips - or was that what Yuuta-kun wrote in the script? 

“Oh, okay…” Inumine nodded in response, before turning towards the two princesses and ask. “I heard the two of you had a sister?” 

“Yes, so what if we do have a sister?” Tatsumi answered on behalf of both Yuuta and himself. 

“What’s the name of your sister?” Inumine inquires, keeping his tone of voice even. 

“Akira is the name.”

“Oh~ Princess Akira, what a lovely name. Would I get to meet her?” Inumine beams as he voiced his desire to meet the other princess across to the two princesses on-stage. 

“You want to meet her?” Tatsumi turns towards Inumine with an innocent expression, while he asks. 

“Yes, will it be possible?” Inumine asks back in return. 

“Well… you’ve gotta wait for 5 seconds if that’s the case.” Yuuta answered in place of Tatsumi, as they both start to count the five seconds aloud. 

Backstage, Ugawa Akira was handed a hand-held microphone from the emcee for the event and at the count of five from Yuuta and Tatsumi out front - the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi took the microphone and let out a scream of horror. 

“What was that?” Inumine inquires out of surprise. 

“Oh… that’s our sister, and she just died.” Tatsumi answer in a flat tone of voice.

"Mr. Chewing Gum does that mean I only have them to choose my princess from?! Neither of them are my cup of tea, if I were, to be honest." Inumine turns towards Nayuki with a pleading gaze and commented. 

"Well… the castle can be a pretty dangerous place, so you'll probably need a princess that can protect you from these dangers. I think when it comes down to protection, these princesses do qualify to a certain extent. Why don't the two of you show the prince, what you can do to protect him from harm?" Nayuki then turns towards the princesses duo and suggested. 

Princess Tatsumi and Princess Yuuta then fought over the chance to promote their strengths to the prince, with Princess Tatsumi emerging as the winner and Princess Yuuta exiting the scene with regret and a childish pout on his lips. 

"So… Princess Tatsumi, you are not very tall - how do you intend to protect me from harm?" Inumine then throws his arm over the shoulder of his team leader as he asks. With Inumine's height of 185cm and Tatsumi's height of 172cm, when they stand right next to one another in contrast - it does seem that the prince tower over the princess. 

Tatsumi removed Inumine's arm from his person with a serene smile, before he promptly shows off his strength in the hands by throwing Inumine off to the side. Inumine pretended to fall over dramatically per the direction Tatsumi threw him towards, while Tatsumi boasted on his monstrous strength in his hands. 

This was when Princess Yuuta made his reappearance, the fake buck teeth somehow disappearing after a quick trip backstage. Instead, Princess Yuuta now holds a long pole in his hands. He then told the prince not to be deceived by Princess Tatsumi citing that Tatsumi has once poisoned their father - the king of the castle to a near-death state after making some broth soup for the king to enjoy. 

"I'm the one you should pick because in times of danger I can protect you with this long pole of mine." Yuuta then promptly used the long pole in place of a BO staff and displayed some moves from the Aikido that he had somehow managed to dredge up from the depth of his memory from his childhood days. Yuuta did attend a period of Aikido lessons when he was still in elementary school, but eventually, he gave up on the sports since he wasn't aiming to become a full sportsman in that area. 

The seriousness of the scene only lasted for a brief few seconds before it changes into something else entirely, as Yuuta suddenly launched into a routine for pole-dancing. This was when Tatsumi stepped in and reminded, "Wait… what are you doing? We are dignified young ladies, we shouldn't be doing these kinds of indecent dance movements in public." 

"Oops, sorry. I blamed the AVA technician guy, why did he change the music halfway?" Yuuta lamented, meanwhile the technician on duty in the AVA room sweat-dropped in response. How did he end up being dragged into the skit too? He was just following the instructions stipulated in the script given to him - the AVA technician could not help but wonder to himself. 

Over at the audience's seat, Ootori Itsuki let out a half-groan as he felt a hardening reaction on a certain part of his body following the brief pole-dancing act on his beau's part. The 18-year-old was too distracted to pay attention to the rest of the skit, and thus when he looked back up onto the stage as the skit came to an end - he wasn't quite certain why was the sandal that the prince is supposed to let the princess wear ended up on the feet of the cupid instead?

"Erm… what did I miss?" Ootori asks, shifting inquiring gaze towards his fellow friends while trying to ignore a certain problem down in his pants. 

"You missed the part that they questioned the authenticity of Inumine's identity as a prince. In which, Nayuki claimed Inumine was the prince of the dog's tribe - utter nonsense if you ask me. And then, Inumine displayed his wonderful ability to play 'catch' where Tatsumi and Hoshitani both throw items around to get Inumine to play 'catch'. When the ticking sound of the clock came up, reminding them of the time clutch they were on - there was a frantic rush as Inumine tried to get the princess to wear the sandal which no one manages to get it to fit on their feet." Akatsuki recited the part that Ootori had obviously missed due to some unknown reason for distraction. 

"Yes, and Nayuki-kun then stepped in; asking if it's really that difficult to wear the sandal which everyone challenges him to wear the sandal. And that was how Nayuki-kun ended up with that sandal on his feet at the end." Hiragi Tsubasa nodded in response to Akatsuki's recount of the last part of the skit, before adding in the last bit of the skit development. 

"I see…" Ootori nodded, before shifting his eyes back to the stage. While a part of the purplish-white haired teen yearns to visit the washroom and relieved himself of some hormonal issues… he didn't want to miss the team performance of his boys too. So, eventually, Ootori Itsuki decides that his little problem could wait for the time being while he focuses his entire attention on the stage for the next performance - the song performance of 'Eien Stage' by Team Ootori. 

Since Team Ootori’s performance is literally right after the Fairy Tale Parody skit, the entire backstage crew including the five members of the new Kao Council who somehow still remains in the backstage area was given a first-row view of how speedy Hoshitani Yuuta could actually change attires. 

In a matter of seconds, the black ‘snow-white’ wig was removed and the princess dress stripped away. Right underneath the princess dress, Yuuta had the inner top of the performance attire for Team Ootori on already. Hence, all he needs now is to put on the coat and technically he was done getting changed. 

Nayuki, on the other hand, needed a bit more time to change out of his cupid attire into the performance attire for Team Ootori’s song performance of ‘Eien Stage’. Yuuta uses the remaining time to remove the make-up from his face, and to reattached the clip-on microphones by transferring it from the princess garb onto his new performance attire. 

Once ascertain that Nayuki was done with the changing, and the backdrop has been changed out - Team Ootori stepped into position on the stage and waited for the curtains to be drawn apart. When the performance came to an end, needless to say, the entire hall was engulfed with sounds of applause and cheering from the fans of Stardust. 

"Tsubasa…do you think anyone would notice if I sneak off to the washroom now?" Amid the sound of applause from the audiences, Ootori Itsuki shifted his eyes towards his younger twin as he inquires. Considering that he would need to accept his own graduation certificate from the deputy director of the school later in front of the entire school population, he really needs to settle the pressing issue of his little problem in the pants. 

“Just try to be quick about it.” Hiragi Tsubasa sweat-dropped at his elder sibling question, and then he took out his mobile phone and dropped a message to his current ‘father’ - Hiragi Tadashi, the son of Hiragi Sougen, and his uncle by blood and ‘father’ in name following his adoption into the Hiragi family, officially. 

Private Chat between Hiragi Tadashi and Hiragi Tsubasa 

Tsubasa: Please switch the order for the awarding of the graduation certificates, leave the Kao Council members for last and do the other students first. 

Tadashi: Any particular reason why? 

Tsubasa: Your favorite nephew, my elder twin - Ootori Itsuki, is off to the washroom to settle some pressing issue. I’m not sure how long it would take, so it might be better to just shift the certificate awarding for the members of the Kao Council last. 

Tadashi: Fine, send someone to inform the emcee on your side about the change in awarding sequence. 

Private chat between Shiki Toma and Hiragi Tsubasa

Hiragi: Shiki-kun, inform the emcee that there is a change in the sequence of the certificate awarding process. Instead of starting with the Kao Council members, the other students would receive their graduating certificates from the deputy director first. 

Shiki: Noted. 

While Shiki Toma went in search of the emcee, members of the Stardust are changing out from their performance attires into their school uniform. 

"Na-chan, out of curiosity… can I ask where did that sandal come from?" Yuuta finally had it in him to ask, now that all the performances are over and he finally had a chance to take things easy. 

"It's my mother's, the girls brought it with them as props today. Saying that since it's a Fairy Tale Parody, we can't exclude the infamous scene from Cinderella too. Before you ask, yes - I do share the same shoe size as my mother." Nayuki told his friend before his friend had it in mind to ask why he was able to fit into his mother's sandal. 

Just then Yuuta felt the vibration of his mobile device and took it out for inspection, he was expecting it to be a message from the KitaKore duo asking him when he intends to 'kiss and make-up' with his boyfriend or something. Nothing prepares him to see a message from his boyfriend though, and the moment he tapped into the conversation - his face turns a vivid shade of red. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~ my sweet, adorable and dearest beau - do you know how hard it was for me to sit through the entire performance of you boys with a hard-on reaction in my pants? Anyway, I'm off for the washroom facility - to relieve myself of the hard-on reaction. Please keep an eye out on the progress of the graduation ceremony, I'll try to be quick but it's hard to tell when it comes down to things like this. Keep me posted if I need to come back anytime soon. 

"Yuuta-kun, what did Ootori-senpai say to you?" Nayuki inquired, there isn't a need to ask who was the sender of the message. It was painfully obvious because there is only one person that could make his friend blush like a virgin bride - and that is their once instructing senior, and the current beau of his friend - Ootori Itsuki. 

“Mou…Na-chan, that’s quite enough. Come on, let’s head out and join the rest of the audience crowd in watching the certificates awarding ceremony.” Yuuta shoots his cream-blond hair roommate a pointed look before leading the way out from the backstage area and towards the direction where the audience seats were. 

“I think I’m forever traumatized.” Kasugano Shion commented when he re-join his roommate, Irinatsu Masashi, ducking his head so he wouldn’t have to meet eyes with Hoshitani Yuuta when the teen passes him by to reach the audience seating area. 

“Huh? Why?” Irinatsu was confused, so he shifted his eyes from the stage to his side where Kasugano stood with flaming red cheeks apparent for all to see. 

“What’s wrong with Kasugano?” Chiaki Takafumi then asks, flicking his eyes towards Kasugano’s redden cheeks in confusion. 

“No idea, all he’d said was that he’s forever traumatized.” Irinatsu Masashi shrugged in response. 

“Shion? Why is your face so red, you are not coming down with flu - are you?” Shiki voiced his concern to his pink-haired friend upon conveying the instructions from Hiragi-senpai to the emcee for today’s event. 

Upon Shiki’s inquiry, Kasugano felt his face burning up further before he muttered something inaudible under his breath. 

"Sorry, Shion - what was that again? You know I can't read lips, and you would have to be slightly louder for me to hear from you." Shiki pressed on. 

“...I think…I heard Ootori-senpai masturbating in the toilet facility.” Kasugano Shion took a deep breath and repeated himself, this time ensuring his tone of voice was loud enough for his friends to hear him. 

Unfortunately for Kasugano, his voice managed to carry over to where the members of Stardust were as well and thus Yuuta nearly stumbled and fall over in surprise. Thankfully, his teammates managed to secure him before his legs buckled from shock. 

"Yuuta-kun, are you alright?" Nayuki voiced in concern, now he understood why his friend's cheeks were flaming red earlier. Likely, their instructing senior told Yuuta about the hard-on reaction from that brief moment of 'pole-dancing' Yuuta did for their comedy skit…

"I'm fine… let's just hurry and leave the area." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he hurried his teammates along to change the seating area. 

Ootori Itsuki spend about half an hour in the washroom facility dealing with his hard-on reaction, he had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep his volume down and refrain from moaning the name of his beau while he masturbates in the privacy of the toilet cubicle. When he returned to the Ayanagi Grand Hall, he was just in time to witness the rest of his classmates from 3-MS being awarded the certificate of graduation. 

"You certainly took long enough." Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response, but inwardly heaving a sigh of relief that his elder sibling did manage to get back in time for the collection of their graduation certificate. 

The leader of the respective star-team was given a bouquet of flowers for them to hand over to their instructing senior who is graduating today, a few minutes before the door to the Ayanagi Grand Hall swing opens and the group of graduating students emerged from behind. The five star-teams immediately flocked over to where their respective instructing senior was, and since Ootori and Hiragi are standing quite near to one another - it's no wonder that they attract quite a fair bit of attention when their students came over to approach them as one. 

While Tatsumi Rui handed the bouquet of flowers to Hiragi and thanked him for his guidance, Toraishi who was standing behind Ugawa Akira suddenly started sniffing sentimentally. 

"Yikes! Toraishi is crying, goodness I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Ugawa Akira yelped as he jumps at least two steps away, to get himself away from the unusual sight that met his eyes. Inumine, on the other hand, grinned as he throws his arms over the weeping Toraishi's shoulders singing some random song about Toraishi crying. 

Darting a look towards Tengenji Kakeru’s direction, Ugawa heaved a sigh of relief as he muttered. “Well… at least this guy over here is still normal.” 

"..." Tengenji Kakeru sweat-dropped in response before he did something odd in his nature. He placed a hand atop of the head of Ugawa and patted it gently - the way he would caress the fur of his beloved Tavian. 

Feeling odd, the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi flicked his eyes over to the redhead of Stardust as he asks. “What are you doing?” 

"...My apologies, I made a mistake." Tengenji then retracted his hand and stuffed it back into his pant's pocket while Ugawa frowned and put his hands onto the top of his own head wondering if his hair feels the same way as Tavian's fur to the redhead. How else would Tengenji be caressing the top of his head, if it weren't due to mistaking his hair for Tavian's fur? 

With that thought in mind, Ugawa found himself petting Tavian repeatedly before touching his own hair afterward trying to see if there are any similarities between Tavian's fur and his hair - later on, that evening; much to the confusion of his friends. 

In the meantime, Yuuta approached his boyfriend with the bouquet of flowers to thank the senior for the past one year of guidance when he found himself being swept into the arms of his boyfriend instead. 

“Oh~ Yuu-chan~~ I’m going to miss you so much!” Ootori Itsuki proclaimed, and in the process attracting everyone’s eyes on them. 

“Is there a need to be so dramatic?” Akatsuki Kyoji muttered aloud as he, too, found himself sweeping his eyes over to where the source of the commotion was. 

“Technically, we are still able to meet up every week for meals…even after you graduated.” Yuuta couldn’t help but remind his beau of the sheer fact, that graduation or not - it didn’t really change much between them. 

“Wait… I thought they were breaking up?” Student A blinked in surprise before turning towards student B and asks in confusion. 

“Where on earth did you hear that?” Student B asks back in response, with a disturbed look on his face. 

"True… but once I graduated, I wouldn't be able to see you daily." Ootori Itsuki pouted in response then, as he tightens his embrace of his beau. 

“...” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response, before relenting and said. “Well… I supposed we can video-call one another once a day? Of course, it only applies when we are not busy.” 

“Really?! I love you so much, Yuu-chan~” With that said, Ootori dipped his beau down for a hot kiss for everyone present on site to see. 

“Ahem~ need I remind you that you are still in public.” Hiragi Tsubasa rolls his eyes, allowing his brother to have a bit of fun at ‘trolling’ the gossip mill of the school before stepping in and reminding the lovebirds with a stern demeanor. 

Within hours, everyone in school was clued into the fact that the ship of 'OtoHoshi' is not sinking, if anything, it's sailing smoothly. The update was accompanied with a snapshot of the OtoHoshi couple hugging each other outside the Ayanagi Grand Hall as though the world is ending, and that ultimately it took a lot of coaxing on their miracle Hoshitani's part to get Ootori Itsuki to relinquish the tight embrace he was keeping the green-eyed teen in. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I am done with the graduating ceremony phase. Time to move on to S2 officially XDD 
> 
> I did my best for the Fairy Tale Parody Skit, not sure which part is funny for you guys though… :P do let me know your opinion though ^^; I managed to insert a slight bit of TenGawa into the chapter too XD 
> 
> Okay, so in this chapter - Ootori didn't cry, he was too busy dealing with his hard-on reaction to actually cry for the occasion ^^; so the going back to office portion was scraped. Instead, he snuck off to the toilet… XD 
> 
> Poor Kasugano, traumatize x 2 - and he will never be able to look Yuuta straight in the eyes again XD


	77. Ootori-Hiragi sibling relationship finally revealed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it's still focused on events of the Graduation Day - 2nd April 2018  
I had also includes the flashback scene to the events of 18th March 2018, nope - not the release of Thrive CD, it's the Ootori family dinner session whereby Yuuta met both his in-laws XD   
Last part of the chapter is a brief scene of Kerukeru's self-reflection XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter :D

With the departing of all the students from the academy grounds, the school return back to the peace and quietness one would expect it to be during the vacation period. 

“What do you think we should do now?” Irinatsu Masashi asks, glancing about the emptying school compound as he turns towards his fellow friends. 

“Well… we could technically head back to the dormitory, and enjoy the few days of freedom before we would be required to start coming back into the school to get ready for the orientation program for the new students in the coming school year.” Chiaki Takafumi responded with a shrug. 

“Hmm… true, the new term would begin on the 9th of April. Today’s the 2nd, and due to the spring cleaning - we are not allowed to come back into the school over the next three days from the 3rd to the 5th of April. So, we get three days off from the Kao Council duty and responsibility.” Irinatsu cheered as he realized that he gets to enjoy a total of three days off before he needs to deal with the paperwork that a member of the Kao Council can't escape. 

"Considering the new term starts on the 9th of April, and due to the spring cleaning, we are not allowed to come back into the school over the next three days. Topping it off, the school isn’t open on Sunday - the 8th of April. We only have 2 days to get the orientation program ready, are we going to make it in time?” Kasugano Shion started, feeling his palms starting to sweat from the stress of dwelling on the idea of facilitating an event by their own means without the seniors guiding them through the process. 

“...The orientation program is easy; we can just stick to the tradition. Besides, it is the CCA open house event that is more complicated. And we still have time until the CCA open house event, so there’s no need to fret just yet.” Fuyusawa Ryo pointed out objectively. 

"Ryo is right, even if I do wish to bring changes to the school. Nothing much needs to change with the way the orientation program is being carried out, the orientation program of the schools is mostly quite similar. Have the newly enrolled students gathered in the Ayanagi Grand Hall, and a representative from the council coming out to give a welcoming speech to the new enrolls. Explain our school ground rules, and vision, mission as well as the meaning behind the school motto. Gather together and sang the school song, have the director of the school give a speech and then introducing the homeroom teachers to the new students. What else? Facilitate some ice-breaking games for each first-year classes, and then early dismissal so they can head over to the dorm and familiarize themselves with the environment. I think that’s about it - for the 9th of April, I believe. On the 10th of April, we will kick start the Star-Team audition phase…” Shiki said as he started citing off the number of things to do for the orientation program, as a member of the Kao Council. 

“...When you put it like this, it does seem my nerves are a little redundant.” Kasugano Shion sweat-dropped as he answered in response. 

“It is redundant.” Fuyusawa Ryo said, and following the end of his short response - the atmosphere is a little awkward. Sensing the awkward vibe in the air, the aquamarine-haired teen took a deep breath before he apologized for his earlier short response that sounds rather rude to the ears if one isn’t familiar with his style of speaking. “Apologies, the lack of sleep these few days must have gotten to me.” 

“It’s fine, you just reverted to your original way of speaking for a second back there. We are not offended since we are kind of used to it. We are just caught off-guard by the sudden reversion of your behavior is all.” Chiaki Takafumi hurried to respond, setting his childhood friend’s mind at ease. 

“Still, I must apologize… I should have watched the tone I used at the very least. Regardless, I think the lack of sleep is getting to me so I’d better head back to the dorm for a nap.” Fuyusawa Ryo pinched the bridge of his nose wearily before turning to leave the school compound for the direction of the dormitory. 

The group of four blinked in unison before Shiki, Irinatsu, and Kasugano turns towards Chiaki Takafumi and ask. "So, he didn't get enough sleep - again?" 

"Erm… I think so, I was up before him today and usually, he's the one that's up and about before I do. Hence, I'll say he likely slept late again last night but as to how many hours of sleep he has, I can't say for certain." Chiaki sweat-dropped as he responds to his fellow friends' inquiry, but Ryo had the lower bunk so he can’t really tell what time his friend actually falls asleep the night before. 

“Okay… so we knew another quirk about Ryo-chin today, apparently - he gets cranky if he didn’t have enough hours of sleep the day before.” Irinatsu Masashi grinned in response, before turning towards his friends and inquires. “So, what do you reckon is causing Ryo-chin to lose hours of sleep recently?” 

“Can we continue this discussion on the gossip nest group instead? I need to head home soon, my mom summons me back for dinner and likely would keep me overnight at home. Shion, help me put in an application to stay out of the dorms tonight - will you?” Shiki Toma took a look at an incoming message from his mother, and turns towards his friends and said. 

“Sure, send me the details on what to fill in on the form and I will put in the application for you upon my return to the dormitory.” Kasugano Shion nodded in response to his auburn-haired friend’s words. 

Private Chat between Nayuki Yuki and Kuga Shuu - 2nd April 2018, 3pm

Kuga: Congratulations on your graduation. (ﾉ^^) ﾉ———————※※☆★congratulations!!★☆ ☆

Yuki: Thank you, and how did the performance go on your side? ヾ (＠^∇^＠) ノ

Kuga: It went well, all things considered. ^_^ 

Yuki: Good to know, I wish I could have watched the performance with my own eyes… but unfortunately, the timing of the graduation event for both divisions clashed. So, I guess I’ll just have to make do with the fan-videos from the Stardustiers at a later point in time. 

PS: Don’t tell Onii-chan, but I think someone confessed to Tsumugi today :P 

Kuga: By confession, you mean a love confession? w(°ｏ°) w

Yuki: Yes! And I think it was someone from the high-school division ^^; unfortunately, I don’t remember the name. 

Kuga: Okay, so did Tsumugi accept or reject the guy?

Yuki: 100% rejection, I mean I don’t even recognize the guy… it probably would be worse for Tsumugi. She doesn’t make it a point to remember random people she met around in school; it takes time for her to remember someone. So, unless the person is someone who is always near us - Tsumugi wouldn’t know who they are. 

Kuga: I see… and what about you? 

Yuki: (*^_^*) Well… there might be some idiots who try, and they annoyed Tsumugi to no end… so to get them off our backs, Tsumugi kind of announce that I already have a boyfriend. ^^; 

PS: Onii-chan is coming home tomorrow to spend the last week of his Spring Break with us, and I intend to fill him in on our relationship status lest he let his imagination run wild. 

Kuga: Noted, so that means I should probably expect a Nayuki-style shovel talk to come in my direction? 

Yuki: Most likely ^^; and I apologize for any inconvenience it may have caused you. 

Kuga: I guess this is the downside of dating the precious sister of a friend, but I’ll survive. 

PS: Good luck explaining to Nayuki on how we get to the phase of dating one another, it wouldn’t be an easy job. (b ᵔ▽ᵔ) b

Yuki: (>︹<) Mou~ Shuu!

Kuga: (o^ ∀ ^) Talk to you later, duty calls. 

Yuki: Later then, enjoy your next two hours of modeling gig job XD 

Group-Chat of Team Akatsuki [Isshiki, Jumonji, Yurino, Chigira, Manjome] - 2nd April 2018, 3.45pm

Chigira: T_T

Isshiki:… What is it this time? 

Jumonji: He confessed to his crush, but got shot down immediately so he’s depressed. ┐(￣ヘ￣) ┌

Yurino: O-O His heartfelt confession to the girl of his dream got shot down? Poor Chigira… 

Manjome: O_O Don’t tell me you confessed to Tsumugi-chan?! Of course, you’ll get shot down - Tsumugi doesn’t mince her words and she probably doesn’t even know you. 

Isshiki: Wait - Manjome, surely you don’t mean the Tsumugi from the infamous Nayuki Twins? O-O

Manjome: That’s who I meant… 

Chigira: O-O||| How did you know I confessed to Nayuki Tsumugi?! Did anyone else sees me approaching her?!

Yurino: (⊙. ⊙) Nayuki Tsumugi?! That’s your crush?! Goodness, why Tsumugi?! Why not the elder twin, what’s her name again? 

Jumonji: Yuki, Nayuki Yuki - that's the name of the elder twin. Yes, I found myself questioning the same - how on earth did Chigira end up crushing on Tsumugi is a mystery. Yuki is more cheerful and expressive when it comes down to crushes - shouldn't Yuki be the more popular and logical choice? 

Manjome: Chigira - if you are asking if Nayuki of Stardust saw you, you can rest easy because he wasn't anywhere near the spot you choose as your confession ground. I was the only one that saw the event unfolding. Still, dude, I had to ask… how is it that you end up crushing on Tsumugi-chan?! 

Chigira: I don’t know… it’s kind of hard to explain. I know Nayuki Yuki is a more logical option to crush upon, but my eyes just tend to stray and land on the younger twin… >_< 

Jumonji: Oh well… at least you only crush on her, not in love with her so it probably wouldn’t kill you to get your confession rejected. 

Isshiki: Indeed, at least she gave you a clean shot so there isn't any possibility for her to lead you on afterward. I had chanced upon some girls who are too shy to flat-out reject the guy and ended up in a messy tangled relationship a few years down the road. 

Yurino: Indeed, Chigira - getting rejected isn’t the end of the world. So, just gather yourself back together and move on. 

Manjome: I'll suggest we head out and hit the bars, but seeing as we aren't of drinking age yet. Would you guys want to join me in town for a buffet session? I had some discount vouchers for a buffet restaurant in town. ^^

Yurino: Are you suggesting that Chigira should drown and nurse his bruised heart with food? XD 

Isshiki: Good idea, a change of scenery might do him good. Let’s meet up in front of the dorm’s gate in 45 minutes. 

Meanwhile, Hoshitani Yuuta found himself somehow ended up in a dinner session with his boyfriend and the rest of the seniors to celebrate their graduation from the high school division of Ayanagi Academy. 

"...Itsuki, please let me up. I need to use the washroom facility." Yuuta sighed aloud and eventually has to voice his request aloud to get his clingy boyfriend to let go of his hands under the table so he could head off and use the toilet facility of the restaurant they were dining in this evening.

“I see, you have finally managed to get Hoshitani-kun to drop the ‘senpai’ from your name.” Hiragi Tsubasa commented in a tone of dry humor, as he addressed his elder twin sibling. 

"Indeed, you have no idea how long I've been trying to get him to drop the 'senpai' from my name… but he kept on using the excuse that as long as I haven't graduated - I would only be known as Itsuki-senpai to him. Today onwards though, I would finally be known to him as just Itsuki!" Ootori beams happily at his younger brother in response. 

“So…I’ve heard both your parents have met up with Hoshitani some time ago? How did it go?” Hiragi Tsubasa inquired, he has been dying to ask about this particular subject for some time now. Unfortunately, the best opportunity to inquire about his elder brother of that family dinner session that took place over at the Ootori family home in Shinozaki, Edogawa ward of Tokyo never did arise over the past few weeks. 

“Eh? Your parents have met your beau in person, already?” Akatsuki Kyoji was stunned, and speaking of - how did Hiragi know of such information before Ootori even made mention of the topic? 

"Yes, my parents have both met Yuu-chan about two weeks back. Yuu-chan was invited to my family weekly dinner session." Ootori first addressed Akatsuki's question before turning back to his younger brother and said. 

“If I knew you would be this curious about how their meeting went, I would have shared the information with you without you asking about it. However, I didn’t want to bombard you with the information when you appear to be quite busy with all the work you had to do. And when you didn’t inquire the next day in school, I thought you weren’t interested in the details so I didn’t share the tale with you.” Ootori explained shrugging his answer across to his twin before he took a sip of the water placed by the side of his dinner plate. 

“I am curious, but I can’t possibly ask you about it with Shiki-kun around - can I?” Tsubasa shot back in response. 

“Argh… can you quit beating around the bush and cut straight into the core of the issue? We all want to know the details, and preferably before Hoshitani-kun return from the washroom. So, quit stalling and just tell us already - Ootori-kun!” Yuzuriha Christian Lion then demanded, zeroing his eyes upon the purplish-white haired teen with a demanding look. 

[Flashback to events of the 18th of March, 2018]

“What time did your mom tells us to be there, Itsuki-senpai?” Yuuta asks, coming out of the bathroom of his boyfriend’s apartment unit after borrowing the shower facility. 

"She's expecting us over at 5pm, factoring in the train ride timing and the time it will take for us to walk on foot to the train station. We should probably leave around now, and have you sent in the application for staying out for the night to the dormitory caretaker yet?" Ootori inquires, taking the comb from his beau's hands to help with the hair combing process while his beau uses the hair dryer to blow dry the wet hair. 

“Of course, I did send in the application this morning before I leave the dorm. While Na-chan didn’t ask for my reason for requesting permission to stay outside for tonight… I think he might have envisioned a dozen scenarios in his mind about why I’m not heading back to the dorm tonight.” Yuuta smirked in response, but he didn’t try to stop Nayuki from imagining things up because until today finally ended - he wouldn’t be able to tell for certain what would happen later this evening. 

The reason why Yuuta had thought to send in the application for staying out tonight was just a precaution measure. Not that Yuuta anticipated anything sexual happening between him and his boyfriend, but that because the traveling time between Ochanomizu and the Shinozaki district of Edogawa Ward of Tokyo would take 45 minutes via train. 

Factoring in the walking time needed to get from the residential estate to the train station, the entire journey likely will take about 1 hour. They were expected at the Ootori’s family home around 5pm this evening, and dinner likely wouldn’t be served until about 6pm. Adding in the conversation that may come up before or after dinner, depending on the time the meeting came to an end - they might end up missing the last train and had to stay overnight in the family estate of the Ootori family. 

This is ultimately the reason why Yuuta thought to play it safe and sent in the application for staying outside for the night to the dorm caretaker. 

“I think your hair is dry enough, so you can keep the hair-dryer.” Ootori then told his beau, although he did briefly wonder why his beau chooses to take the shower here in his apartment though. And so, he decides to voice his doubt aloud to his beau while they get ready to leave his apartment.

"Well… for one, it's hard to get an available shower cubicle in the morning. They are always full and tend to have a long waiting time. And since, there exists a possibility of me not being able to return to the dorm in time for curfew… I probably have to take the shower elsewhere. Between your apartment and your childhood home, I think I will feel more at ease taking a shower here. Does that answer your question?” Yuuta then turns towards his boyfriend and asks nonchalantly in response. 

“It does. Come on, let’s go. We can drop by the supermarket to buy them something if you don’t feel comfortable going over empty-handed.” Ootori Itsuki then suggested, holding out the backpack of his beau for the teen when Yuuta finally set aside the hairdryer and comb to reach for the backpack. 

“Good idea, but perhaps not the supermarket… we can stop by the bakery instead.” Yuuta responded, folding up the portable hairdryer and stashed it into his backpack before keeping his comb in one of the smaller compartment pockets of his backpack. 

So, after a quick stop at a nearby DELIFRANCE bakery - Yuuta and Ootori made their way over to the Ochanomizu JR station where they would take JR Chuo Line train service towards Shinjuku where they would transit to the Shinjuku Line service train to bring them to the town of Shinozaki in Edogawa. From the train station of the Shinozaki town, they walked for about 15 minutes before arriving at a stop in front of a two-level high single-family home, that comes complete with a front garden and a single car-parking lot. 

“Do you have the key on you, or do we need to ring the doorbell?” Yuuta asks, holding on to the carrier bag that holds the Madeleine cakes he had gotten for his boyfriend’s parents from the DELIFRANCE bakery. 

“I do have the key, so there isn’t a need to press the doorbell.” Ootori Itsuki responded to his beau’s inquiry, standing in front of his family residence now somehow reminded him of that fateful day he decides to come out from the closet to his parents. He had been about to pull a ‘shout and run’ act then, and for that particular stunt - he was nagged and berated for at least two hours before he was finally let off the hook. 

Retrieving the key to the front door of his childhood home, Ootori Itsuki opens up the door and pushes it open for his beau. "After you, Yuu-chan," Ootori said, smiling at his boyfriend encouragingly. 

Yuuta smiles a nervous smile in response before he gathered up his courage and stepped over the threshold. Ootori Itsuki followed a minute later, after closing the front door to block out the cold air. Despite the season has officially switched over to Spring, the air can still be cold at a certain point of the day since the temperature range between 12 to 18 degrees Celsius for Spring, usually. 

Ootori Itsuki then reached for the hand of Yuuta, holding it tightly in his own - he starts leading his beau deeper into the house to finally have his beau meet both his parents together. Ootori found his mother - Ootori Tsuzuki busying herself in the kitchen in preparation for dinner, but his father is still nowhere in sight. 

"Mom, as you requested - we are here at 5pm. Is dad not around?" Ootori asks, out of curiosity. His father isn't one to go back on his words, and if he says he'll be here - the tendency is he'll be here before dinner. 

“He’ll be back in a jiffy; I send him out to run some errands in the supermarket.” Ootori Tsuzuki responded, before greeting Yuuta warmly with a smile. “Yuuta-kun, nice to see you here - this evening.” 

"Good evening, madam. Thank you for the invitation to dinner." Yuuta blushed adorably as he greeted the lady of the house politely, before handing over the carrier bag from DELIFRANCE bakery that holds the Madeleine cakes he bought earlier for the parents of Ootori Itsuki. 

“Oh, thank you for the lovely cakes. Do take a seat out there, dinner would be ready in a jiffy.” Ootori Tsuzuki told Yuuta, before sending Itsuki over to direct Yuuta to their living room area.

“But there’s nothing much to see in the living room, can’t I just bring Yuu-chan to my bedroom?” Ootori couldn’t help but bring up the subject of showing his boyfriend around the house and in particular, have a look into his childhood bedroom. 

“...Are you sure you want to let your father find your boyfriend in your bedroom upon his return?” Ootori Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as she regards her eldest son with a pointed look. 

“...Right, that wouldn’t be a good first impression for dad to have of Yuu-chan. Fine, we will just stay in the living room then.” Ootori Itsuki then nodded in response, as he turns to head for the living room area. 

“If you want to have something to entertain your beau, the childhood photo albums are on the coffee table. Feel free to show them to Yuuta-kun.” Ootori Tsuzuki suggested, smiling when her son flushed pink at the effect of her words. 

Ootori Itsuki re-join the side of his beau and leads the green-eyed teen towards the direction of his family home's living room area. There, on the coffee table, indeed sat a few copies of the photo albums that contain the photos of Tsubasa and him starting from the baby years all the way until their elementary years. As much as he wished to avoid having his beau looking at his childhood photos, it can’t be avoided since most of his photos were taken together with Tsubasa in tow. They practically don’t have solo-shots of childhood photos because they are always together.

"Honey, I'm back." The sudden sound of Ootori Isato's voice had the 18-year-old purplish-white haired teen rather relieved because this means that he could avoid showing Yuuta those baby photos of his that he was quite embarrassed about showing the teen. 

“Is that your father?” Yuuta inquires, blinking up at his boyfriend out of curiosity. 

"Yes, that's my father. Come on, I'll introduce the two of you." Ootori Itsuki offered, as he led his boyfriend towards the entranceway of the living room where he was certain his father would be coming in soon. 

“Dad… this is Hoshitani Yuuta, the boy I’m dating.” Ootori started, introducing his beau to his father before he could chicken out from the task of introducing them to one another. Once he gets the toughest part of the introduction out of the way, Ootori felt lighter somehow as though an invisible weight lying on his shoulder all this time has been unloaded. 

Turning towards his lovely beau, Ootori Itsuki gestured to his father’s direction and told the green-eyed teen. “Yuu-chan, this is my father - Ootori Isato. As you can see, I took after my father in appearance.” 

“Yes, I can see that quite well.” Yuuta smiled in response, before shifting his eyes over to the father of his boyfriend and greeted the man politely. “Good evening sir, thank you for inviting me into your home.” 

“Good evening, do take a seat. Dinner would be ready in another few minutes.” Ootori Isato nodded in response, as he gestured towards the direction of the sofa couch beckoning for Yuuta to take a seat while they wait for the dinner to be ready. 

While they waited for dinner to be ready, small talks conversation were attempted. The topics mostly rotate around harmless topics like school - things like which subjects he strives in, and which subjects he has trouble understanding, etc. Later it moves on to his work as an idol, Yuuta was a bit more careful with his response in this aspect - he kept it strictly to Stardust related work topics. Because really - that is the only job his boyfriend's parents are likely to know about. The part about his role in the pop group of Thrive is only known to his boyfriend and he needs to keep it that way until he checks with the company on whether it would be wise to let his boyfriend's parents know of his double persona lifestyle.

Dinner was taken in a relaxed setting, the light conversation was maintained throughout dinner time so to not make it seems stiff and formal. Besides, stiff and formal dinner is mostly reserved for the Hiragi family dinner sessions not for the Ootori family. 

“Wow… there’s dessert too?” Ootori Itsuki was quite surprised when his mother brought out Tiramisu cakes for them all to enjoy when the dinner plates were cleared away. 

"Yes, I bought it earlier today at Chateraise. I distinctively remembered you telling me at one point in time that Yuuta-kun enjoys the cakes from Chateraise, and has a sweet tooth. I personally enjoy the Tiramisu cake from Chateraise, so I thought to share my favorite dessert with Yuuta-kun." Ootori Tsuzuki nodded in response, setting down the dessert plate on the dining table after the dinner dishes were cleared away. 

“Thank you, madam.” Yuuta smiles at the mother of his boyfriend in response, before he gives the Tiramisu cake which Ootori Tsuzuki enjoys a try. 

“You can just call me by my name Tsuzuki, Madam sounds too stiff and formal.” Ootori Tsuzuki then told the beau of her eldest son with a warm smile on her lips, before handing the teen a fork for the Tiramisu cake. 

Yuuta blushed in response before nodding and accepting the offered fork, “Thank you, Tsuzuki-san.” 

Using the offered fork - the green-eyed teen cut into the Tiramisu cake slice from Chateraise, raising the bite-size cake to his lips. Yuuta closed his eyes briefly to savor the taste of the cake, and it takes just one bite for Yuuta’s expression to take on a look of absolute bliss.

The green-eyed teen was only jolted back to reality when he heard the distinctive sound of the camera shutter, blinking once, twice before he shifted his eyes upon the sheepish looking Ootori Itsuki. Needless to say, his boyfriend had just taken another snapshot of him while he ate. 

“...Mou, Itsuki-senpai!” Yuuta turns his eyes towards his boyfriend and pouted in response. The two of them then totally forgotten about the fact that they were now in front of the parental figures and just slipped into one of their usual playful bantering sessions. 

“Sorry, Yuu-chan~ but your blissful expression at having eaten something delicious is too cute for me to resist the idea of taking a photo of it.” Ootori Itsuki responded in a placating tone of voice out of habit, as he too, forgot about the fact that his parents are just sitting opposite of them at this point in time. 

"Oh my~ Isato, look at them. They are so cute." Ootori Tsuzuki finally couldn't restrain herself any longer, and finally cooed over her son and Yuuta's adorable display of affection for one another in front of them to her husband - Ootori Isato. 

The cooing words from Ootori Tsuzuki finally reminded Itsuki and Yuuta of the fact that they are not alone, and the moment Yuuta realized what had transpired earlier - his face turns so red that he could literally melt. 

"Ahem~ why don't you take Yuuta-kun on a tour around the house and give your mother a few minutes to calm down?" Ootori Isato probably sensed the fact that Yuuta was too embarrassed to face them both at the present point in time, and thus decides to let his son took the teen on a walkabout the house to cool off from that embarrassing state of mind. 

"Good idea, I'll do just that." Itsuki nodded in response and promptly stood from his seat while pulling his embarrassed boyfriend after him as they took a walk around the house perimeter. Eventually, Ootori Itsuki went on to show the green-eyed teen his childhood room as an attempt to divert his beau's attention from the earlier events that transpired in his family's home dining room.

Yuuta ultimately hid in his boyfriend’s childhood room for the next 45 minutes, emerging only when his boyfriend’s father pokes his head into the room to inform them to head back downstairs. Thankfully, Ootori Tsuzuki was more or less back to normal - and was no longer cooing at them about their earlier ‘cute’ display of affections for one another; by the time Yuuta followed his boyfriend back downstairs to the living room area of the house. 

The next conversation that was broached was about Yuuta's family, and luckily this was a topic Yuuta was mentally prepared for the conversation to touch upon so it went swimmingly well. Yuuta let it slip to his boyfriend's parents that his parents were divorced and living separately over the past 13 years but that both his parents were aware of his sexual orientation, and that he was dating a boy at the present point in time. 

"I see… and they are alright with the idea of you dating Itsuki?" Ootori Isato asks, not to probe but genuinely curious about how the parents of the boy his son are dating feels about the relationship in general. 

“Yes, they are both alright with the idea of me dating Itsuki.” Yuuta nodded his response in affirmation, keeping the information that neither of his parents has met his boyfriend yet - hidden. Although, now that he has already met both parents of his boyfriend - it’s probably time for him to consider having his boyfriend meet at least his dad and his god-father in person. 

As for his mom, that particular meeting can wait - since his mom literally tells him to not bring Itsuki over to meet her unless he is certain that they would still be attached to one another 10 years down the road. 

“Well, as long as they are fine with you dating Itsuki then I don’t have any issues on my side.” Ootori Isato then said, he personally had no issues with his son being gay. Besides, his wife obviously supports his son fully and he didn’t want to risk the wrath of his wife so it’s best for him to go along with his wife’s inclinations. 

Yuuta, upon hearing the words of Ootori Isato, heaved a sigh of relief. Itsuki, on the other hand, was so happy to hear of his father's acknowledgment and approval of his relationship with Yuuta that he gave the man a hug for the first time since he entered high school. 

"Son, I may have given you my support on your relationship with Yuuta-kun… but you have to understand this is something new for me as well. Therefore, kindly keep your PDA outside of my sighting range. Playful banter over dinner sessions are fine by me, just don't kiss your beau in front of me and your mom. We are not quite ready for that kind of scene yet." Ootori Isato then told his son, the over-joy Ootori Itsuki in a firm tone of voice following the end of the father-son embracing session. 

“Dear, don’t drag me into the situation. It’s obviously you who can’t deal with the scene of them kissing in front of you yet. I have no such problems.”Ootori Tsuzuki interjected from behind the father and son, once she was done with the cleaning up of the dishes from dinner in the kitchen. 

Ootori Isato was stumped silence for a second by his wife’s witty response, while Itsuki just laughed at the dumbfounded look on his father’s face following the end of his mother’s words. 

[End of Flashback] 

“Okay… it’s good to know that the meeting between them went well. What I want to know now is - did the two of you ended up staying the night in our childhood home?” Hiragi Tsubasa spoke a little too fast, and by the time he realized his slip of the tongue - it was too late to make amendments because Akatsuki Kyoji has turned disbelieving eyes on him. 

“Wait, what do you mean by ‘our childhood home’?” Akatsuki Kyoji zeroed his eyes in upon the bespectacled teen by the name of Hiragi Tsubasa, as he pressed for an explanation. 

“Busted and it’s not me that slips up this time, Tsubasa.” Ootori Itsuki grinned at his younger twin gleefully in response.

“I know… it’s my issue.” Hiragi Tsubasa sighed aloud, pinching the bridge of his nose while he mulls over the next possible course of action in his mind. He supposed he could let the information of Ootori and him being fraternal twins slip to his friends, but the reason why he was picked as the heir to the Hiragi family would remain a secret to boot. 

Hoshitani Yuuta arrived back at the table from his washroom trip to find literally everyone's eyes upon Hiragi Tsubasa and felt his eyebrow-raising up in a questioning manner. "Do I even want to know the reason why everyone is staring at Hiragi-senpai with disbelief apparent in their eyes?" 

"Yuu-chan~ come over quick, I'll fill you in on the details." Ootori beams in response as he calls out for his beau to join them at the table, and once the green-eyed teen resettled himself back into the seat next to Ootori Itsuki. The 18-year-old teen with purplish-white hair grinned and whispered, "Tsubasa has accidentally slipped up and now Akatsuki and the other two have caught on to the fact that we used to live in the same childhood home."

"...Why did the topic of childhood home even come up in the first place?” Yuuta narrowed his eyes at his beau, as he asks in response. 

Ootori Itsuki let out a nervous laugh before averting his eyes from Yuuta to the window, as he responded in a sheepish tone of voice. "I may have shared with them the details of your last visit to my family home in Shinozaki when you were in the washroom facility?" 

“Did you share the tale willingly or did Hiragi-senpai pressed you for details?” Yuuta was silent for a brief moment before asking in return. The green-eyed teen has figured out by now that the bespectacled senior shared a common trait with his navy-haired teammate - they were both closet gossips. 

“Tsubasa asks, and I decided to oblige. Either way, he will get the details of your visit to our family home out from somewhere. It's either through me or through mom - I swear 80% of their conversation on the phone these days relates to me in one way or another." Ootori shrugged his response, while he enjoyed the scene of his younger twin being hounded for details by their three friends in regards to their sibling relations. 

“Itsuki-nii, don’t just sits there and enjoy the show - help me out, will you?” Hiragi Tsubasa lamented, completely throwing in the towel and giving up on the idea of keeping the actual relationship between Ootori Itsuki and him hidden from their closest friends. 

“I knew it! The two of you were twins, am I right?!” Yuzuriha punched his fist in the air triumphantly then, gleeful that he had gotten his suspicion confirmed. 

“Fraternal twins, but yes - we are twins. Care to enlighten us when did you have it figured out?” Ootori turns towards his green-haired friend as he asks for further details on what gave it away to the French-born member amid their group. 

"Well… the thought has been on my mind since the new year, to be honest. For starter, the two of you share the same birthday. And then, all the gazes and glances between the two of you seem to be some form of secret communication but neither of us can figure out how it took place. Hiragi-kun always seems to know what you had on your mind, or when you were planning something and tried to stop you before you could put your plan in action. Of course, the opposite would sometimes also occur. Only it wasn’t as common as how Hiragi-kun could read you like an open book.” Yuzuriha shrugged his response, glad that he had gotten the answers that he seeks but he is not prying for the details of how the two brothers ended up with different family names because that is not his business to pry. 

"I see… and judging from your lack of reaction, Saku-chan… can I also take it as you managed to reach the same conclusion as Yuzuriha, and maybe even discussed it among the two of you earlier on in the year?" Ootori Itsuki then shifted his eyes from Yuzuriha Christian Lion to the brown-haired member of the group - Sazanami Sakuya and asks. 

Sazanami nodded and said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Yuzuriha decides to burden me with his guess and made me join in his speculation session. We weren't thinking of confronting the two of you on our conjectures though, and if it weren't for Hiragi's slip of tongue earlier - Yuzuriha probably wouldn't even bring up the subject." 

“Akatsuki, stop pressing Tsubasa for details. He can’t tell you, and neither can I. All we can say is that we were born brothers, and later because the Hiragi family needs an heir. Tsubasa was picked out to become the heir of the Hiragi family, and adopted into the Hiragi family. Thus, how we come to end up with different family names. Since he was only adopted into the Hiragi family after a certain age - my childhood home is also his childhood home and hence his earlier slip of the tongue." Eventually, Ootori took pity on his younger brother’s plight and spoke up - in process, allowing Hiragi to escape for a breather of the air outside. 

"And Hoshitani-kun knew about this before us?" Akatsuki Kyoji pressed on since it's obvious that the green-eyed teen was the only one not asking Hiragi any questions. 

"Yes, Akatsuki-senpai. I knew… Ootori-senpai accidentally let it slips to me before we even start dating, I believe." Yuuta responded with a nod, after spending some time to recall when it was that he was clued into the relationship between Hiragi-senpai and his boyfriend. 

Private Chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hiragi Tsubasa - 2nd April 2018, 6.30pm

Tsubasa: Let me know when Akatsuki is willing to let the subject drop, I’ll come back in then. Until then, I’ll take a walk about the area. 

PS: Did the two of you stay overnight in our childhood home? You still didn’t answer this question earlier.

Itsuki: ^^; you are really persistent in getting an answer to that question, aren't you? No, we didn't stay overnight in our childhood home but Yuu-chan stayed the night back at my apartment in Ochanomizu. He figured since the application for staying out of the dorm is already submitted, he might as well make full use of it. ^_^ v

PS: As for Akatsuki, I’ll try to distract him with some other topic of conversation. I’ll let you know when it’s safe for you to come back in. 

Tsubasa: Oh… so he stayed over at your apartment instead… interesting, have the two of you done it yet? 

Itsuki: O-O Huh? What do you? oh~ you mean to ask if we have had sexual relations with one another yet? No, we didn't…we did make out in bed though… but we didn't go all the way. So, Yuu-chan is still very much a virgin~ XD ^^; ʕ*ﾉᴥﾉʔ

Tsubasa: =_= Too many details, I was expecting a yes/no kind of response. 

Itsuki: Oops 😛 

Turning his attention away from his mobile device, Ootori Itsuki decides to change the subject. “So, Akatsuki - have you figure out who it was that I had nominated for the new Kao Council yet?” 

Sure enough, Akatsuki’s attention got diverted off to the topic of the nomination of the members for the new Kao Council. 

“Goodness, please put me out of misery. I had tried coming up with various theories but nothing seems to make sense. Did you or did you not nominate Chiaki? I know you didn’t nominate Kasugano because I was the one that nominated him, and Yuzuriha had admitted to having nominated Irinatsu. After Sazanami took on the responsibility to speak to that frosty boy about his attitude problem, I figure Sazanami was the one to nominate Fuyusawa. And in the first place - you wouldn’t pick Fuyusawa because the two of you wouldn’t have gotten along.” 

“No, I didn’t nominate Chiaki. I nominated Shiki; Chiaki was nominated by Tsubasa. Rather, Tsubasa was contemplating nominating Shiki but I beat him one step early to the nomination phase, and thus he had to pick someone else for the council." Ootori Itsuki grinned in response, enjoying the dumbstruck look on orange-haired teen’s face while he finally reveals the answer to one of the questions that have been bugging the mind of Akatsuki Kyoji for a very long time. 

Once Akatsuki’s attention was diverted, Ootori dropped the message to his younger twin to come back into the restaurant. Slowly, the topic of conversation under Sazanami’s direction moves on to their plans for the near future. 

"Well, I'm taking a gap year so there are not really many immediate plans in mind." Hiragi Tsubasa started, smiling in response to Sazanami's inquiry. 

“I’m aiming for the October intake for college, so my immediate plans would be focusing on the upcoming Shadows & Lights performance I guess.” Ootori Itsuki announced, drawing both the eyes of his younger sibling and his beau upon him. 

"Well… I guess it does make sense since the performance of S&L is slate to take place during summer. You probably wouldn't have time to attend classes for college if you went for an earlier intake period." Hiragi was stunned at first, but after giving it much consideration - he had to agree his elder sibling's decision to opt for the Autumn intake exercise for Toho Academy of Drama and Music is a logical choice. 

In the end, aside from Ootori - literally everyone decides to take a gap year. Aside from Hiragi Tsubasa - his reason to take a gap year was to experience debut in Broadway and to gather more performance experience under his belt before plunging headlong into the tedious course of business management course in college in preparation for the future succeeding of Ayanagi Academy. The rest of the members decision to take a gap year is mostly due to the clashing schedules between rehearsals and training for the graduation commemorative performance this Summer and the standard college classes curriculum. 

“Itsuki-nii, it’s about time you walk Hoshitani back to the dorm. Curfew is in 1.5 hours.” Hiragi reminded after checking the time reflected on his mobile device, as he stood to make payment for their dinner session. The restaurant is about to close for the day as well. 

"Indeed, it is getting late. I guess I'll make a move first, please let me know how much to pay you back for dinner later." Ootori Itsuki said to his younger twin who is making the payment over at the cashier counter, while he walked his beau out of the restaurant and headed towards the direction of the school dormitory building. 

“Can I walk you into the building?” Ootori inquires when the dormitory building came into sight. 

“I would prefer that you don’t enter the building, because really… you have successfully traumatized Kasugano-senpai again, this afternoon.” Yuuta commented in a wry tone of voice as he halted his boyfriend at the front gate to the dormitory, stopping the 18-year-old from walking him further into the building. 

"Eh?" Ootori Itsuki blinked in confusion before inquiring about the meaning behind his beau's words. 

“Kasugano-senpai has the misfortune of using the same washroom facility as you did, and overheard you masturbating in the toilet cubicle earlier this afternoon.” Yuuta deadpan in response, the sheer remembrance of the pink-haired senior overhearing his boyfriend masturbating in the toilet causes the teen’s cheeks to start flaming up again. 

"Oh…" Ootori Itsuki flushed a shade of light pink in his cheeks as well, he was in too much of a rush this afternoon to deal with his little boner problem that he forgot to check if the facility was occupied by someone else.

“Yes, oh… so now you see why I think it best for you to stay away from the dorm today?” Yuuta commented, eyeing his boyfriend with a look of amusement in his eyes. 

"Yes, I got it now. Alright then, I guess this is as far as I could walk you… I'll message you later when I reached home. Goodnight, Yuu-chan~" Ootori sighed in response, willing himself to remain rooted to the spot while watching his beau enter through the gate to the dormitory building and later vanished within the building. Ootori only allows himself to turn and leave the site when he could no longer see the back of his beloved boyfriend from where he stood. 

“Welcome back, Yuuta-kun. You may want to head on for your shower before the facility starts to get crowded.” Nayuki reminded when Yuuta opened up the door to their shared dorm room, to change out of the school uniform. 

“Thanks for the reminder, I’m heading to the shower right after I changed out from the uniform. You aren’t going home for the remainder of the Spring Break?” Yuuta inquires, as he hangs up his uniform intending to send it for laundry the next morning before turning towards the dresser unit to gather up his toiletries for the trip to the common bathroom for his shower session and the nightly routine. 

“I’m heading home for Spring Break tomorrow and probably wouldn’t be back until the 7th of April. Would you be heading home this week?” Nayuki asks his roommate and friend back in return. 

“I don’t think so… my dad is off for an overseas trip again with my god-father in tow, I think. But I may decide to spend a couple of nights over at the apartment of Thrive, I don’t know - I guess I’ll have to check the schedule to be certain. That reminded me, I need to have the personal schedule updated and send out to Kaicchin and Itsuki tonight.” Yuuta commented in response, as he mentally goes over the checklist on what he needs to accomplish before the end of today. 

Inside room 205 of the dormitory, Tengenji Kakeru found himself thinking back to his odd behavior earlier on in the day. Why did he place his hand on the brat - Ugawa's hair twice in a row? Albeit, the first time he did it backstage - he was doing it to tease the brat. The second time, though? Why did he do it? The redhead couldn't for the sake of him fathom the reason behind his odd behavior towards the pink-haired teen recently. 

First, he took a snapshot of Ugawa napping with his beloved Tavian… and the photo is still in his phone’s gallery app. And then, just three days ago - he spends about 15 minutes following his return to the dorm room doing nothing but staring at the pink-haired teen who decides to nap on his bed while he was out for a promotional photoshoot for the upcoming Kabuki show season. Not to forget, how he set his hand on the top of the brat's head twice in two hours without a valid reason. 

[But his hair is really soft…and thick too.] Tengenji mused inwardly to himself before the realization of what he was thinking hits him like a brick to the head. And then he groaned aloud into his pillow, while his beloved cat Tavian just gazes up at him in an innocent manner. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XDDD Flashback chapter :D So, Yuuta met his in-laws ^_^ and Ootori’s dad basically gives the green light for them to continue dating. So, he probably has a good impression of Yuuta after meeting Yuuta in person. Besides, sexual orientation is something that cannot be forced - if his son obviously is gay, then he should just accept it. Because if it isn’t Yuuta, it would be some other boy… so, he figures he should just take it in stride and accept Yuuta to be a permanent figure in his son’s life. 
> 
> Last part is a self-reflection on Kerukeru side, he’s in denial XD Ugawa is just plain confused by Kerukeru’s behavior sometimes at present :D


	78. Spring Break: Day Trip to Yamanashi Prefecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it comprises of the following:  
1\. Gossip Nest Chat on the morning of 4th April 2018  
2\. RYNKO moments XD Fuyusawa and Anko travel to Yamanashi to meet the grandpa XD  
3\. Some Tengenji family interaction + Group Chat of Team Ootori. [Tengenji's the type that need to vent immediately to relieve stress XD]  
4\. Lunch at Fudo's residence in Yamanashi  
5\. Akane distracted Anko while the grandpa 'interviewed' Fuyusawa XD 
> 
> I hope you people enjoy the chapter XD

“Ryo, why are you up so early today? We aren’t needed at school today, right?” Chiaki Takafumi asks when he woke on the morning of Wednesday, the 4th of April at 9am. 

“...Did I wake you with the sound of my packing? If I did, I apologized. And no, the Kao Council building is closed for spring cleaning - we aren’t needed back in until the 6th of April, Friday." Fuyusawa Ryo avoids touching on the topic behind his early rising for the day, while he apologized to his childhood friend for disturbing the morning peace. 

“Kind of…are you going somewhere? Why do you have the backpack out?” Chiaki Takafumi frowned when his bleary eyes finally adjusted to the light streaming through the window, and noticing how well-dressed his childhood friend was this particular morning. 

“I have a day trip to the Yamanashi Prefecture scheduled for today.” Fuyusawa hesitated for a second before providing an answer to his friend, but he did not elaborate on the reason why he is bound for a day trip into the Yamanashi Prefecture. 

Chiaki Takafumi blinked once, twice before the words of his childhood friend hits him on the head. "EH?!" Unfortunately, his friend was long gone from their shared room when Chiaki finally had it in him to inquire about his friend's reason to visit Yamanashi Prefecture. 

Group-Chat of Seasonal Gossip Nest [Chiaki, Shiki, Irinatsu, Kasugano] 

Chiaki: Guys, good morning. I hope I didn't wake anyone or disturb the beauty sleep of either of you. But Ryo just stepped out and is likely out for the rest of today. He says he's on a day trip to Yamanashi Prefecture. (◎_◎;)

Shiki: O-O Day Trip to Yamanashi?! What on earth is Ryo going to do in Yamanashi? 

Irinatsu: Erm... maybe Ryo-chin want to go hiking? 😛 

Kasugano: Pardon me for saying this, but Irina-chan – be realistic. Does Fuyusawa look like the kind of guy who does hiking as a hobby? (눈‸눈)

Shiki: Shion is right, Ryo isn’t much of the outdoor people anyway. So, whatever he’s doing in Yamanashi – it cannot be due to an urge to go hiking. ^^;

Irinatsu: Seriously though, when I think of Yamanashi – all that comes to mind are just mountains and horticulture. Don’t tell me he decides to go tour an orchard farm or something, horticulture isn’t his type of activity too. 

Kasugano: Any possibilities that he’s off to meet someone that resides in that area? 

Shiki: Oh! Meeting the in-laws? 

Chiaki: Shiki, meeting the in-laws is a little too much of a hasty conclusion. I doubt marriage is in Ryo's immediate plans. ^^;

Shiki: Sorry, couldn’t resist... but do you reckon Ryo’s previous episodes of insomnia has to do with this Yamanashi trip? Supposedly it does have some form of connection... could it be that Ryo is meeting his beau’s family members? (◔ૂ◔)

Chiaki: Hmm... possible, damn – I wish I had the chance to do more fishing before Ryo disappears on me earlier. （´。｀)

Shiki: No point crying over the spilled milk, we just have to wait for his return to do more fishing. 

Over at the JR Station of Kanda, Fudo Anko approached Fuyusawa Ryo with a bright smile and greeting. 

“Good morning, Fuyusawa-kun.” Fudo Anko greeted cheerfully. 

“Good morning, Anko.” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded, as he greeted the caramel-eyed girl politely. 

"I apologized for the impromptu request for you to join me on a day trip to Yamanashi prefecture to pay my grandfather a visit, I hope it didn't throw a wrench into your Spring Break plans?" Anko then asks as she apologized formally to the aquamarine-haired teen once more, this time in person. 

"It's fine, I rather I head over to Yamanashi and pay him a visit than to have him coming by Tokyo to meet me in person." Fuyusawa Ryo responded to the thought of having the elderly man swinging by Tokyo to meet him doesn't sit well on his conscience. So, ultimately, he decides to go with the lesser devil options in his books. 

“So, previously you were mentioning about wanting to arrange a meet-up event with your friends during the holiday... have there been any progress on that front?” Fudo Anko asks, steering the conversation topic away from the impending meeting with her grandfather and onto a safer topic in her books. 

“Erm... no, unfortunately not. We have been quite busy recently, so I was thinking to postpone the holiday outing plan with my friends to the Summer Break instead.” Fuyusawa blinked twice before registering the question from Anko, and he took another few minutes to formulate an answer for the girl. 

The reason behind Fuyusawa’s delay in response isn’t because he’s sleep-deprived, but more of the situation of him having zoned out for a bit. The aquamarine-haired teen was busy replaying the text conversation, he had had with the girl a few days back on the messenger app installed on their mobile device. 

[Flashback to events on the 30th of March, 2018 – Friday evening]

Private Chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Fudo Anko

Anko: Good evening, Fuyusawa-kun. (ノ ^ ∇^)

Fuyusawa: ヾ|*ﾟωﾟ|ゞ Good Evening. 

Anko: How are you doing this week? ^_^

Fuyusawa: This week is relatively fine; the Spring Break has started so it isn’t as busy and hectic as what it’s like during the term time. How has your week been? Has Spring Break begun for your school?

Anko: Hmm... you are still going to school during vacation period? My week is alright, I guess... thanks for asking about my week. And yes, Spring Break has started and I have just got back from the entrance exams for the high-school division of Touou Academy. ^^;

Fuyusawa: ┌|*ﾟｏﾟ|┘ Oh right, you are graduating from middle-school – when's your school graduation ceremony? I wish you luck with the high school entrance exams. As to the reason why I'm still going to school during the vacation period, I guess this is the cons of being part of the administration committee for the school. We are busy preparing for the graduation event that is happening in a few days. 

Anko: Thank you for your well-wishes, I certainly hope I could pass the entrance exams for the high-school division of Touou Academy. It would be embarrassing otherwise ^^; my school’s graduation ceremony is tomorrow – 31st March 2018. Our school likes to have all these ceremonies events on Saturday, to avoid the regular classes and because it’s easier to have the parents coming in to attend the ceremony on weekends as opposed to weekdays. 

PS: What do you mean by being part of the administration committee for the school? (‘-’*)

Fuyusawa: I've been selected to be on the new Kao Council for the next school year. The graduation ceremony event is technically organized by the present members who would be graduating in a few days. However, since they are part of the graduating batch of students – on the event day itself, it's going to be us [me and my friends from the 2nd year cohort] to actually run the show. 

PS: Are your parents going to attend your graduation ceremony? 

Anko: I see... so, this Kao Council – is it similar to a Student’s Council? To answer your question, only my dad is attending my graduation ceremony tomorrow. By the way, you keep referencing to the few days’ time for your school’s graduation ceremony – when is it actually?

Fuyusawa: Yes, the Kao Council is similar to the Student Council but members of the Kao Council have more responsibilities as opposed to the standard Student Council. The graduation ceremony for the Ayanagi Academy is taking place next Monday, the 2nd of April 2018. FYI, both the middle school and high school division have the ceremony on the same day. 

Anko: O-O How does that works? Do the two divisions use the same venue for the ceremony? 

Fuyusawa: Yes, and No. The Graduation Ceremony for the middle-school division will take place in the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center – 1200 seats Concert Hall while the Graduation Ceremony for the high-school division will take place in the 1500 seats Ayanagi Grand Hall. So, while both venues are in the same location – they are located at a different wing of the building. 

Anko: Wow... your school sounds huge to me. Is it true that the middle-school division and high-school division of the Ayanagi Academy uses the same main entrance? 

Touou Academy's middle-school and high-school divisions are like facing each other on opposite lanes of the road. And we only have a single multi-purpose hall that could accommodate up to 1200 people at one time, and then a 300 seats auditorium, followed by a 120 seats lecture theater in the middle school division. 

The high-school division had a sports complex, with a sports/multipurpose hall that can hold up to 1200 audiences; 320 seats performing art auditorium and a 120 seats lecture theater.

Fuyusawa: Yes, both the middle school division and the high school division uses the same main entrance for the academy grounds. The main gate faces the Kao Council building where all the administration bureau offices were held, the management offices are also located in the same area. The academic blocks for the middle-school and high-school divisions are located on two opposite sides of the academy grounds. 

Anko: Interesting... oh well, I guess I can wait until Akane joins your school officially, to see the pictures of the academy grounds for myself then. ^_^ 

PS: Okay, so I've dallied enough... it's probably time to get to the main reason behind my message to you this evening. ^^; I hope you are sitting down because I don't want to shock you with what I'm going to say next. 

Fuyusawa: へ [ ᴼ ▃ ᴼ] _/¯ Do I need to be worried about what’s going to come from you next? 

Anko: Eh? I don’t think so? I mean... I did warn of such a possibility in our last conversation. At least, I think I did hint at the possibility of such a situation occurring. ^^;

Fuyusawa: Oh... is this about the meeting with your grandfather? I thought your mom is working on dissuading him from the idea of meeting me in person? d[o_0] b

Anko: Erm... right, the thing is despite relentless efforts of dissuasion on my mother's side – my grandfather is still adamant about meeting you in person. So, I would like to ask if there are any days during the Spring Break period whereby you are available to join me on a day trip to the Yamanashi Prefecture for a visit? 

He’s living in the Yamanashi City – so it’s not too rural and hence you won’t have to worry about being stuck in the middle of nowhere ^^; Although, the city isn’t going to be as bustling as Tokyo is – but since you like quiet and tranquil places, you might find the day trip enjoyable. Well, that is if you can get over the idea of needing to meet my grandfather easily enough to enjoy the slow pace of life there. ^^; 

PS: My mom says he’s considering coming over to meet you in person if you don’t take the initiative in meeting him ^^; 

Fuyusawa: ┗|・o・|┛ Right... erm, give me a second. I will come back to you with a date for the day trip in a bit of time. 

Anko: Sure, take your time. Just let me know once you have an available date for the trip. ^_^ 

Putting the chat conversation with Fudo Anko on hold, Fuyusawa Ryo went on to retrieve his copy of the planner and flipped through the dates for his availability during this period. Thankfully, his roommate and childhood friend – Chiaki Takafumi is still in the shower and not back from the common bathroom yet and thus nobody saw how much he was operating on auto-pilot mode. 

Ever since the aquamarine-haired teen had read the post-script note from Anko, Fuyusawa knew a meeting with the girl's grandfather is unavoidable. It is either he took the initiative to head over to the Yamanashi Prefecture to pay the grandfather of Fudo Anko a visit, or that he mentally braced himself for the grandfather of his new friend to drop by Tokyo to meet him in person. 

Between the two options, of course, the first would make more sense since nobody would know him in Yamanashi Prefecture unlike in Tokyo. Imagine what would happen if a random old man appears in front of him during school term requesting to have tea with him or something... his friends would have a field day about it. So, no – it's best that he made a day trip over to the Yamanashi Prefecture and meet up with Anko's grandfather during the Spring Break period. 

Upon noticing that the Kao Council building would be closed for Spring Cleaning during the period of the 3rd of April to the 5th of April, 2018 and during this time, they – the members of the Kao Council need not report to the Kao Council offices for work... Fuyusawa shifted his attention back towards his mobile device and drop off his response to his caramel-eyed friend. 

Private Chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo

Fuyusawa: Apology for the slight delay in response. I would be available between the 3rd of April to the 5th of April, next week. Please let me know which day is better for you to make the day trip down to Yamanashi Prefecture to pay your grandfather a visit. 

Anko: That’s fast, I was expecting at least an hour delay before receiving a response from you. Anyway, I would prefer for us to make the day trip to the Yamanashi Prefecture on the 4th of April, Wednesday. 

Fuyusawa: I pride myself on being efficient, right - so the 4th of April would be the day for the trip to Yamanashi. What about the timing? 

Anko: Since it’s a day trip, the ideal arrangement would be to set off for Yamanashi in the morning and return to Tokyo by early evening. I would like to avoid the morning peak time rush if possible, so... maybe 10am? 

The train journey to Yamanashi would take about 3 hours, 2.5 hours if we are lucky. What do you say we meet at 10am outside the JR station of Kanda? We would probably reach the Yamanashi City Train Station by 1pm, so we could find somewhere grabbed lunch before dropping by my grandfather's place to have that meeting session. 

No, wait... on second thoughts, let's just head over to my grandfather's place straight. I forgot for a minute that you're a vegan. There aren't as many vegan-friendly dining places in Yamanashi City as compared to Tokyo at present, so perhaps it's easier to have my mother cook us lunch instead. You are not a strict vegan, right? 

Fuyusawa: (◍o◍) Erm... no, I do take eggs and some dairy products. 

Anko: Noted, I let my mom knows ahead of time so she would know how to prepare the lunch menu for that day. 

Fuyusawa: Sorry for the inconvenience caused. <|°_°|>

Anko: It's fine if you want to get down to the specific. I should be the one apologizing for the inconvenience caused... we aren't even dating one another, and yet I'm asking you to tag-along me on a visit to meet my grandfather and my mother in the process. m (_ _) m 

Fuyusawa: Okay... so I’ll see you on the 4th of April at 10am, outside the South exit?

Anko: South exit works for me, see you then. Goodnight~ I’ll see you on the 4th of April then. ( ⋂‿⋂’)

Fuyusawa: Goodnight. ┌|≧∇≦|┘

[End of Flashback] 

“Shall we get a move then?” Fudo Anko suggested, her voice drawing Fuyusawa’s mind back into the current point in time. 

"Sure, I'm afraid you are going to have to direct me around. I'm not very familiar with the train system." Fuyusawa nodded in response, before bringing up his unfamiliarity with the train network system with a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks. 

"Ah… understandable, you did once mention to me in passing that you prefer to travel in a car. I'm curious though, how do you usually get to the downtown area of Tokyo if you aren't familiar with the trains?" Anko responded as she led Fuyusawa towards the direction of the gantry area. She paused briefly in front of the ticketing machine and turns towards the aquamarine-haired teen as she inquires. "Do you have a smart card on you, or do you need to buy the ticket?" 

"I do have a SUICA but I'm not quite sure if I have sufficient balance on the card for the trip though," Fuyusawa responded, what he didn't say was that he had only just bought the card from the ticketing machine minutes before Anko arrived to meet him at the south entrance of the train station. 

“Oh… that’s easy, we just have to check your card balance on the machine and if there isn’t enough balance on the card, you can easily top up the card on the machine too.” Fudo Anko said, and then she brings Fuyusawa over to the ticketing machine with top-up function. There, she proceeds to guide the aquamarine-haired teen step by step through the procedures of checking card balance and topping up the card. 

Once they are done with the topping up of the smart-card for Fuyusawa, Anko led her friend towards the station’s gantry gate. Fuyusawa, being clueless at how the trains network works just follows the lead of Anko. They headed for platform 6 which serves the train line of JR Chuo track service, and Anko took a minute to glance at the train arrival board before turning to Fuyusawa and said. 

"There isn't a direct train service to Yamanashi, so we have got to board the train bound for Takao, and then transit to another train service on the same JR Chuo network. You seem quite overwhelmed, is this your legit first time at taking public trains?" The girl with orange-brown hair could not help but asks Fuyusawa in return.

"Kind of… the only train service I had boarded before is the bullet train services." The faint tinge of blush in the aquamarine-haired teen deepens, as he admitted somewhat embarrassingly. 

"Ah…I see and that reminded me that you had never responded to my earlier question on how you normally head into the downtown area of Tokyo if you don't use the train service.” Fudo Anko then repeated her inquiry from before, not willing to let her new friend wriggle out from answering the question. 

“I usually use Grab if I'm heading downtown if it's just neighboring town - I tend to walk my way over." Fuyusawa sighed inwardly, before answering his companion’s earlier inquiry to him. 

“I see…” Fudo Anko nodded, and finally change the subject of conversation to something else which the aquamarine-haired teen is more comfortable with addressing. 

Meanwhile, Fudo Akane is already lounging in the peaceful home of his 75-year-old grandfather - Fudo Asao's living room situated in the Yamanashi Prefecture while he waited in anticipation of his cousin and their guest's arrival. To be present on site today, Akane had specially informed Tsubasa to clear off Killer King's schedule this afternoon. 

Back in Tokyo, Tengenji Kakeru was busy with his Kabuki-training but he was still able to get hourly updates and pictures of his beloved Tavian from a certain brat that has overtaken his room and became his resident cat-sitter since end-January this year. What he wasn't expecting though, was for his parents to misunderstood the constant checks of his mobile device as a positive sign that he's now involved in a romantic relationship with someone. 

So, when lunchtime comes around and his mother approached both him and his father with the home-made lunch prepared by their family kitchen helpers and his mother. Albeit, his mother likely instructed and just did the bare minimum - it would still qualify as a home-made lunch in his father’s eyes. Either way, Tengenji Kakeru echoed his father's words by thanking his mother before taking the bento for himself and sat in a corner with his mobile device placed next to his bento box. The teen had just settled himself down to eat when his mother commented. 

“Kakeru-kun, you have been checking your mobile device a lot more often these days…” 

Tengenji paused in his act of eating before he responded in a nonchalant tone of voice. "Yes, I've gotten my friend to assist me in caring for Tavian while I'm out of the dorm for Kabuki-training." Inwardly, he was extremely thankful for Ootori-senpai's incredible love for improvisation acting training regime. Because now he could whip up excuses at high speed.

“How disappointing.” Tengenji’s mother then pouted in response to Tengenji’s words. 

“Hiromi, there’s no need to rush. Kakeru is still young.” Tengenji’s father then interjected, while Tengenji Kakeru just looked absolutely puzzled by his parents’ conversation. 

“I know… but honey, Kakeru’s already 16 years old. Other teenagers his age who went through puberty stage is already nursing crushes or starting to date around, but look at our Kakeru - he’s not even making an effort.” Tengenji Hiromi huffed in exasperation as she lamented to her husband of 18 years. 

“...Mom, need I remind you I study and live in an all-boys environment.” Tengenji Kakeru felt his mouth twitching as he finally caught on to the reason behind his mother’s angst. 

“Kakeru-kun, right now my only fear is you are A-sexual.” Tengenji Hiromi then shifted her eyes towards her son and regarded the red-haired teen with a serious expression on her face. 

"...Son, your mom is highly concerned that you will end up living a life of solitude. At this point in time, she will even accept a boy as your chosen life partner because that would mean at least you get to have someone staying by your side when we are no longer around to keep you company.” Tengenji’s father then sighed aloud as he explains his wife’s mindset to his bewildered and confused son. 

Tengenji Kakeru found his lips twitching uncontrollably, as he felt like opening up the skull of his mother to see for himself what was cooking in there. He’s only 16-years-old, for goodness sake, and his parents are just in their late thirties and early forties. Why are they talking about his life in about 30-40 years down the road? 

Feeling utterly confused, Tengenji Kakeru opted to vent out his confusion via the group-chat of Team Ootori sharing his mom’s earlier words with him to his friends. 

Group-Chat of Team Ootori [Tengenji, Tsukigami, Yuuta, Nayuki, Kuga] - 4th April, 1.45pm

Tengenji: I’m confused. ( ´･_･`)

Nayuki: Tengenji-kun, what are you feeling confused about? (‘◇’)

Tsukigami: Yes, Kerukeru - why are you feeling confused? ₢⦿͡㍕⦿͡ꀣ

Tengenji: My mom just told me her only fear now isn’t that I’m batting for the other team, but that I’m A-sexual. What is A-sexual, anyway? ( ´･_･`)

Yuuta: O-O Kerukeru, you don’t even know what is A-sexual? 

Tengenji: Is it so alarming that I don’t know what is A-sexual? (º～º)

Tsukigami: A-sexual generally refers to someone who lacks sexual attraction to others or low/absent interest in/desire for sexual activity. How did this even come up in a conversation between you and your mother, anyway? 

Tengenji: No idea, it just came up. =_= Maybe some of my mom's friends share their parental woes to my mom during class reunion meet-ups or something? Anyway, my mom thought teenagers my age tends to have hormonal urges but apparently, I don’t really have them since hitting puberty age, and thus she starts getting concerned? 

Kuga: Considering the last interview you gave before Stardust debuts - you specifically told the reporters you do not have a special type of girl in mind to date/consider dating. It can be taken in both ways - either any type of girl would have a chance in a romantic relationship with you, or girls just isn't your cup of tea. 

Tsukigami: There you go, Kerukeru. I think you just answer your own questions. Teenagers at puberty ages have urges, and if the urges aren’t present - they would be curious about the opposite genders. Your mom likely has these concerns hidden away for some time, and only chooses to bring it up now due to you having broadened your social circle. Previously, you don’t have friends your own age - so your mom probably thought it a moot point to even bring up the topic. 

PS: I’m not sure if you’d noticed, but your mom has a tendency to come over and support events of Stardust in person. She also spends a bit of the time to observe the Nayuki twins, did she or did she not inquire on your thoughts about the Nayuki twins in general? 

Nayuki: Why else do you think I almost want to slaughter you when the rumors between you and my sisters start?! ⚆ _ ⚆

PS: While on the topic, Kuga-kun - you and I need to sit down and have a serious talk soon. ʕ – ▃ – ʔ

Kuga: Noted. When would you like to have the talk? During Spring Break or after? 

Nayuki: Spring Break period preferable. 

Kuga: How about tomorrow? We can meet up for brunch at Gusto Cafe?

Nayuki: Gusto Cafe works, so 11am tomorrow? 

Kuga: *Okay hand-sign Emoji* 

Tengenji Kakeru stared at Tsukigami’s response on the chat-group and gaped, he certainly didn’t notice that little detail until Tsukigami brought it up to his attention. Comes to think of it now, his mother did try to fish information about his social circle every now and then. 

Thinking back now, when the rumors between him and the Mochizuki triplets started… his mom was also throwing strange questions at him whenever they met, is that his mother’s way of trying to gauge if he’s interested in the triplets in a romantic sense?! Tengenji shudders over that particular knowledge and inwardly thanked his lucky stars that his mother didn’t outright ask him if he batted for the other team. That would be extremely traumatizing to him, in his opinions. 

A melodic chime on his mobile device notifies him of yet another incoming message on the chat-group, and Tengenji shifted his eyes back into the chat progress. 

Yuuta: Kerukeru, what has your dad got to say about your mom's concern about your sexuality? 

Tengenji: He thought my mom is being too hasty, but because he's whipped so he also backed my mother up in explaining to me the reason behind my mom's concern. Apparently, they fear the idea of me living my life in solitude after they pass on to the next realm. In my opinion, it's still a tad too early to dwell on such things… but considering my mom has been watching a lot of documentaries on the natural disasters and unfortunate mishaps these days. She may have been affected slightly and thus decides to bring up the topic for discussion this afternoon during lunch. 

Either way, in summary, I think my parents have given me the green light to date a boy to avoid the possibility of me living in solitude when the time comes or even gods forbid - in fear that I might be A-sexual. =_= 

Yuuta: That’s good news, right? At least, now you don't need to angst over the possibility of you being gay would upset your parents. ＼ (^ o ^)／

Tengenji: !!! Hoshitani Yuuta! Need I remind you this is not our private chat?! (◯Δ ◯ ∥)

Tsukigami: O_O What?! Kerukeru is gay?! Since when?! 

Tengenji: I didn’t say I was gay! I’m not even dating anyone! >_< 

Yuuta: Oops, Sorry - Kerukeru! I forgot… ^^; 

PS: Kaicchin, it isn’t confirmed… but Kerukeru asks me the other day how do I know my own sexual orientation and kind of confessed his dilemma to me. ^^; 

Tsukigami: Dilemma? What kind of dilemma and how did it tie into him being gay? *Thinking Face Emoji*

Yuuta: Kerukeru basically shared his woes about how he kept thinking about a certain pink-haired brat unwittingly, and that sometimes he would do things unintentionally to Uwa-chan :P 

Tsukigami: O-O what kind of things? 

Yuuta: Nothing serious, just maybe caressing the top of Uwa-chan’s head/hair? And perhaps staring at Uwa-chan when he thought no one was looking? Oh~ and he took a snapshot of Uwa-chan napping in his room with Tavian XDD 

Tengenji: (◯Δ ◯ ∥) ⊙﹏⊙ > (///)< 

Tsukigami: Uso~ You're attracted to Ugawa-chan?! 《ﾟДﾟ》 How did that happen?! I thought you disliked him? 

Tengenji: (; ¬_ლ) I have no idea how or when it happens! It just happens! I thought he was annoying at first, but then… the other day I caught him napping in my room with my cat curling up next to his head and found the scene cute. Before I knew it, I took a snapshot of him napping. Geez, if I know this would become public knowledge - I wouldn’t have told you of it, Yuuta! 

Tsukigami: Okay… this is shocking… I think I need to sit down. 

Kuga: You are sitting down. =_= 

Yuuta: ≦ (._.)≧ Sorry, Kerukeru! 

Nayuki: Well… if it’s any consolation, this bit of information would just stay within the team. 

Yuuta: Yes! I promised not to tell Itsuki about it :P 

While Tengenji Kakeru resigned himself to the idea of being trolled by his fellow teammates upon the start of the new school term about his so-called attraction towards a certain pink-haired brat, Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo has just arrived in the Yamanashi City of the Yamanashi Prefecture. 

“This place is quiet indeed.” Fuyusawa Ryo commented as they exited the gantry gate of the train station, and started heading towards the property of the Fudo family. 

"Yes, well… Yamanashi is one of the few parts of Japan that is still pretty much considered rural. 75% of the land in the Yamanashi Prefecture is occupied by forests, and the prefecture main source of income originates from agriculture and horticulture. So, the people here are mostly living a simple lifestyle, my grandparents have been living in this part of Japan for ages. Their kids though yearn for the bustling life in Tokyo and thus ended up leaving home for the city life in Tokyo.” Anko explained as she starts leading Fuyusawa down the streets heading for the direction of the single-family home own by the Fudo family in this part of the town. 

“...What in the world are you doing here?!” Fudo Anko demanded when she noticed the figure of her cousin - Fudo Akane, lounging in front of the TV unit in the home of her grandfather. 

“Visiting.” Fudo Akane answered in a lazy tone of voice as he waved at his cousin, and their guest for this afternoon - a certain aquamarine-haired teen by the name of Fuyusawa Ryo. 

“I didn’t know you are so free to swing by the Yamanashi prefecture so soon after your last trip. Isn’t Idols supposed to be very busy?! That reminded me - didn’t your group just released a new CD back in mid-March or something? Shouldn’t you be busy with the promotion campaign for the CD? Why are you here today!?” Fudo Anko snapped in annoyance, her mind going back to the main reason why she had to drag her new friend along with her on this trip to meet her grandfather. 

"Anko-chan, relax… anger isn't good for health and it would give you wrinkles at an earlier age. As to the reason why I'm here, well… I get an off-day from work so I decide to swing by and pay our dear grandfather a visit. Do you have an issue with my act of being a filial grandson to our grandfather?" Akane grinned as he attempted to placate his annoyed cousin while observing the figure of Fuyusawa Ryo from the corner of his eyes. 

“Are you sure you were given an off-day? You didn’t hear about this particular visit from my mom and decides to especially clear your schedule for today, to be here, did you?" Fudo Anko is skeptical of her cousin's provided excuse for being in Yamanashi. 

“Of course, I didn’t.” Akane feigned innocent, while he did try to look convincing - Anko is still not ready to believe his words fully. 

They did, after all, grew up together in the same household. Although they were cousins of the same age, they were most definitely raised like siblings. Especially, after Akane's parents' unfortunate demise of perishing in an air-crash incident. Akane's parents were working as an air steward and air stewardess, the flight they were serving on has the misfortune to crash and burn. Akane was only three years old then, and their grandfather is getting old in the age to take care of a young grandson and thus her parents had taken Akane in and raised him as their own. 

This was also the reason why Anko wasn't blessed with a younger sibling of her own because Akane's too much of a handful as a child and took all the attention of her parents. Albeit, she likely also plays a part in the reason why her parents refused to have more kids. Taking care of her and Akane at the same time is like taking care of a set of twins at the terrible twos and threes ages. It drives her parent's nutters, based on the recount of her parents’ words. 

“Anko-chan, don’t just stand outside - come on in. Oh, and you must be Fuyusawa-kun. Welcome to our humble abode, come on in and take a seat. Lunch would be ready in a minute. Akane-chan, don’t bother Anko-chan and come into the kitchen to help me out.” Fudo An who had heard the commotion, then came out from the kitchen to put a stop to the squabble between her nephew and her daughter. 

"Yes, Mom…" Anko sighed as she removed her shoes at the entranceway and took a pair of indoor slippers out from the shoe cabinet for herself. And then, she retrieved a new pair of indoor slippers from the cabinet for her friend’s usage. 

Fuyusawa Ryo eyed the plastic-wrapped indoor slipper from a nearby hotel accommodation site and raised his eyebrow slightly before accepting the slippers for his own use. 

Upon noticing Fuyusawa's look, Anko shrugged and explained. "The hotel offered complementary slippers for its' residents during their stay, the last time around Akane visited - it was for an official MV shoot, so he didn't stay here and instead stayed with his teammates in the hotel. However, he visited grandfather before his return trip to Tokyo and he also dropped off the complimentary items offered by the hotel here before he left." 

“I see…” Fuyusawa nodded and proceeds to swap his shoes for the pair of slippers handed out by his friend, before officially stepping into the house owned by Fudo Asao. 

"Mom, where is that grandfather of mine? He's the one that requested for the meeting, isn't he?" Anko then calls out for her mother's attention when she realized her grandfather was nowhere in the house. 

“He’s next door chatting with the neighbor, if you’re so eager to get the meeting over and done with - maybe you would like to retrieve him from next door?” Fudo An smirked as she enlightens her daughter on the whereabouts of her father-in-law. 

“...Forget it, let’s just wait for him to return in his own time.” Anko sweat-dropped in response, their neighbors are quite nosy. Unlike the neighbors in Tokyo who generally lead a busy lifestyle and don't have much time to poke their nose about each other affairs. It isn't quite the same in the countryside like Yamanashi City, these people lead a slower pace of life and as such, sometimes they like to spend time gossiping on one another family events and happenings. 

It is bad enough that her grandfather believes she is dating Fuyusawa, she didn’t need her grandfather’s neighbor to think of the same thing too. Because, it would be damn embarrassing for her if one of these days - these neighbors asks her if she’s going to get herself married off the first thing upon graduating from high school. 

It may seem rather exaggerating for such questions to be asked these days, but it is very common for girls to married young back in the olden days. And since the neighbors along this stretch of the street are mostly people her grandfather's ages - it isn't too far-fetched for them to think about such things. 

Fudo Asao returns sometime while lunch is being served, Fudo An has sent Akane off to fetch her father-in-law back for lunch. 

“So, you are the young man my granddaughter is dating?” Fudo Asao started, as soon as his eyes landed upon the figure of Fuyusawa Ryo. 

“...” The aquamarine-haired teen remains silent as he had no idea how he should go about explaining the situation. Behind Fuyusawa, Fudo Anko was refraining herself from bashing her head on the dining table in exasperation while feeling her cheeks burns up from her grandfather’s blunt words. 

"Yes! Grandfather, my dear cousin picks herself a handsome young guy to date - didn't she?" Fudo Akane has no such restraint, he was practically grinning with glee as he beams his response towards his grandfather's direction. 

Fudo Asao had a not-impressed look on his face as he gave Fuyusawa a once-over assessing look, before huffing in response. “Looks isn’t everything, the main thing is the lad’s ability and capability to provide a stable living.” 

“...Ojii-san! How many times must I emphasis that I am not dating Fuyusawa-kun?!” Fudo Anko finally butted in, the embarrassment over the meeting between her grandfather and her friend fleeing when she heard her grandfather’s latest statement. 

[For goodness sake… they are not getting married, why the hell did her grandfather bring up this particular topic for discussion?!] - Fudo Anko was mortified and hurried to intervene before her grandfather could drill her new friend for information on financial stability. 

"That remains to be seen." Fudo Asao eyed his granddaughter skeptically, in his opinions - there is nothing such as good friends with no strings attached between two young teenagers of different genders. Sooner or later, they will date one another - he had seen too many couples who ended up together after being friends for several years. One such example was Akane's parents, and Anko's parents were worse - they started out disliking one another, and look at where they are now? 

"Ojii-san!" Fudo Anko literally pouted at her grandfather, and finally, Fudo Asao decides to drop the awkward topic of conversation and talk about something else instead. 

"So, how did you get to meet and know Anko?" Fudo Asao rolls his eyes but decides to oblige his granddaughter's silent plea and change the topic of conversation while lunch is being served. 

Fuyusawa Ryo allowed himself to heave a sigh of relief, once the topic of conversation no longer touches on the awkward topics. Inwardly, he was glad that he decides to make the trip over to meet his friend’s grandfather instead of having the old man coming to meet him in Tokyo. The earlier statement really throws him for a loop, imagine what kind of nonsense his friends or his family members would think if they were to hear it for themselves. 

“Thank you.” Fuyusawa directed a word of appreciation when the mother of his friend served him a plate of gluten-free sesame noodles with vegetables. 

"You're welcome, I hope you'll enjoy the lunch I served today." Fudo An; smiles warmly as she turns her attention towards her daughter next. 

“Lad, I’m still waiting for your response to the earlier question.” Fudo Asao then prompted, drawing Fuyusawa’s attention away from the sesame noodles and onto him. 

“Oh… erm…” Reluctantly, Fuyusawa shifted his gaze back towards the grandfather of his friend and launched into a recount of how he was plucked off the street and invited into the cafe by Anko’s father - Fudo Akio that fateful afternoon. 

Granted, Fuyusawa left out the reason why he was feeling depressed and lost in the first place. That is something his friend's grandfather need not know, so all the aquamarine-haired teen had said was that he was feeling a little down when Fudo Akio chanced upon him in the street and decides to invite him into the cafe for a warm drink. Seeing as he's a vegan, Fudo Akio decides to let Anko serve him instead since the man had no idea how to prepare a vegan-friendly beverage. That inevitably led to the fateful encounter between him and Anko, and it then blossoms into a beautiful friendship between them. 

“Oh~ so, Anko-chan’s a knight in shining armor.” Fudo Akane piped up from his seat, causing Anko to throw him a death glare. 

“Akane, can you shut up?!” Fudo Anko snapped, before both Akane and herself received a harsh tap on the head from her mother - Fudo An. 

"What did I say about fighting during mealtimes?!" Fudo An pulls on the sternest expression in her repertoire as she glared at both Akane and Anko. 

While Fuyusawa darted his eyes discreetly over to where his friend sat glaring at her cousin, Fudo Asao remains unfazed throughout the argument that took place between his two grandchildren minutes ago. Likely, the man has gotten too accustomed to these arguments over the years to actually care for it. Instead, Fudo Asao spends the entire lunch firing questions about Fuyusawa's schoolwork, track record in conduct, family background and plans for near-future. 

Fuyusawa, on the other hand, gets to experience first-hand how it’s like to be invited for a meal at a friend’s house. Having not been to any of his friends’ home for a meal before, not even Chiaki who has been his friend for the longest time had invited him for a meal in the home of the Chiaki family before... Fuyusawa certainly didn’t think the conversation he was subjected to by Fudo Asao was odd in any sense. 

With Akane distracting Anko on the sidelines, the caramel-eyed girl had completely lost her focus on the conversation flow between her friend and her grandfather. As such, the girl had absolutely no idea that her grandfather had basically just conducted and subjected Fuyusawa to an interview session of being her prospective boyfriend, or life-partner in a sense. Aside from the financial related topics, literally, everything else was covered in the lunch conversation. 

Having had enough of Akane’s pushing her buttons, Anko was quick to drag her new friend with her to escape her grandfather’s home as soon as lunch was done. 

“I apologize for the nuisance my cousin had caused and any discomfit my grandfather may have caused you with his insulation of the nature of our relationship.” Fudo Anko apologized once again, after leaving the house of Fudo Asao. 

"Well… I'm not quite the victim for your cousin's teasing remarks since his main focus was on you. As for your grandfather, aside from the first few minutes of our meeting - the rest of it was quite alright in retros-respect. Although, I'm inclined to avoid dining in his presence again." Fuyusawa commented with a wry smile. 

"Haha… yes, I could see that. You seemed quite relieved about not having to try those mochis when I suggested we leave for some souvenirs shopping in the neighborhood." Anko grinned in response. 

"Indeed, I don't quite enjoy eating mochi because it gets stuck in the teeth. But sometimes it's hard to decline when someone from the elder generation offered them to you." Fuyusawa commented in response, he wasn't surprised that Fudo Asao would offer him mochi as dessert since his grandparents did the same whenever he's visiting their home for his own family gathering event. 

“Anyway, let’s hit the souvenirs stores and get some local snacks for your friends. And then, we can make our way back to Tokyo.” Fudo Anko suggested with a bright cheery smile, as she starts showing her friend around the quiet town of Yamanashi City. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 78 completed! Hip Hip Hurray! XD RYNKO centered, this chapter was XD  
Okay, I added a fair bit of TenGawa without Ugawa in it XD [Tengenji's mom is a bit of a worrywart ^^;]  
Group-chat of Team Ootori :P Group-chat of S3 Kao Kai sans Fuyusawa - gossip nest too XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and see you next time! XD


	79. Spring Break: The return of Hoshino Yumiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it features events of 4th April and 5th April to a certain extent...  
1\. Fuyusawa return to the dorm after his Yamanashi trip  
2\. Gossip Nest chat  
3\. Kaito and Kuga's conversation + Kaito private chat with Yuuta  
4\. OtoHoshi chat + morning breakfast date  
5\. A new OC enter the scene  
6\. Message chat between Futaba Taiga and Saotome Ritsu XD

There isn't a lot of places to shop for souvenirs in Yamanashi City, so eventually, Anko let her friend decides between the tea-shop or a confectionery shop. Two stores sell confectionery, one of the cheaper tier targets at local kids and the other is a cafe that offers take-out. Aside from that, there is also another smaller shop that sells homemade pastries and cakes. 

“The homemade pastries and cake store then.” Fuyusawa mull over the options for a brief minute before making his decision, it doesn’t matter if it’s not vegan-friendly for the souvenirs because ultimately, he isn’t the one consuming them. 

The trip was a quick one, as the shop doesn't offer them a lot of variety to choose from. Even then, the shop still offers some choices of traditional wagashi treats and the western pastries and cakes selection. Every type of sweet treats was 100% home-made and produced by the owner's family farm, and there is also a section that sells home-made fruit jams. 

Fuyusawa’s eyes scanned the small shop speedily, before heading straight for the display corner that holds the western cakes and pastries selections. The aquamarine-haired teen skips over the wagashi sections since it mostly comprises of mochis of different flavors, and since he personally isn’t a fan of mochis – he definitely wouldn’t consider getting them back as the souvenirs. Thus, he decides to go for the western pastries and cakes selection instead.

“So, have you decided which type of pastries or cakes to get?” Fudo Anko grabbed a jar of home-made strawberry jam from the store’s fridge for herself, before heading over to check if Fuyusawa was done with his selection of souvenirs to get for his friends.

"Not really, have you got any recommendations?" Fuyusawa turns towards the caramel-eyed girl and asks. If this were any well-known brand bakeries, he would likely have an idea what to get but since this store is a locally owned small business type of shop – the aquamarine-haired teen was completely clueless on the types of sweet treats to get for his friends. 

"Well... if you're asking me, I would suggest you get their honey cakes. Trust me, it won't disappoint." Fudo Anko responded, smiling brightly. 

“The honey cakes it will be then.” Fuyusawa Ryo then took a box of the 12 pieces - honey cakes set and brought it over to the cashier for payment. 

"Eh?! You're not even going to question my recommendation?" Fudo Anko blinked surprisingly as she blurted out in shock. 

"At present, I've got nothing to base off my judgment and thus I'll just have to take your word for it. Besides, I'm not the one eating these cakes - so good or bad, my friends would just have to live with it. Moreover, I doubt they think I'll even get them anything on this trip so just the idea of me getting them something should be enough to shock them into silence." Fuyusawa Ryo smirked in response as he paid for the box of honey cakes, as well as the strawberry jam which Anko has picked out earlier. 

"I should pay you back for the jam," Anko said, upon realizing that Fuyusawa had paid for her purchase while she was in a daze-like mood. 

"It's fine, just take it as a thank you gift from me," Fuyusawa said in response when the caramel-eyed girl offers to reimburse him the amount he had paid for the jar of strawberry jam. 

“Oh… alright then.” Fudo Anko didn’t argue further with her friend, if the jam is pricier, she might insist on paying her friend back. But since the jar of jam isn’t really expensive, she decides to just accept the jam as a ‘thank you’ gift from the aquamarine-haired teen. 

With the souvenirs purchased, they made their way towards the train station of Yamanashi City and waited for the train that will bring them back to Takao. From Takao, they will then transit to another train to head back to the town of Kanda, Chiyoda Ward of Japan. 

The train journey back to the Kanda station in Tokyo took them another 3 hours, and upon arriving back at the JR Kanda station. Fuyusawa offered to walk Anko back to the cafe since he was raised a proper gentleman. 

"Thank you for walking me back, and I hope your friends would enjoy the honey cakes," Anko said, smiling at Fuyusawa before a cheerful goodbye and enter the inside of the cafe. 

Fuyusawa, meanwhile, nodded a greeting towards the cafe owner who sighted him from behind the cashier counter before turning on his heels to leave. Between the detour made to the cafe, and added on the 15 minutes' walk between the cafe and the dormitory building. It was 6.30pm when Fuyusawa finally arrived back in the dorm room he was sharing with his childhood friend – Chiaki Takafumi. 

A quick glance about the room alerted him to the fact that his roommate is in fact not around, so the aquamarine-haired teen decides to drop his friends a text to check their current location. He does have a box of cakes to hand over to them, and he would prefer to hand the cakes out as soon as possible lest he forgot about its existence like the carrot cake he brought back from the cafe the other time. 

Group-Chat of Seasons [Fuyusawa, Shiki, Chiaki, Kasugano, Irinatsu] 

Fuyusawa: I’m back at the dorms, where are you guys? ヽ|･ロ･|ゞ

Chiaki: Welcome back, I'm not sure of the others but I'm out at the stationery store. I ran out of the lecture pad and stationery, so I decided to get some replenishment. Do you need anything from the stationery store?

Shiki: I’m in my dorm room. Shion is likely in the shower at this point in time.

Irinatsu: I’m with Honjo, he wants my opinion in some music pieces that he recently composed. ^^;

Fuyusawa: Right, Takafumi – I need yellow highlighters. I will pay you back later, please help me get a few of them from the stationery store. Also, I had brought you guys a box of souvenirs snacks to share. I will bring it down to dinner later, please split them among yourselves. 

Shiki: Oh... okay, thank you. 

Chiaki: Yellow highlighters... got it, is 3 pcs enough? 

Fuyusawa: Yes, 3 is enough. Thank You. <|°_°|>

Group-Chat of Seasonal Gossip Nest [Shiki, Irinatsu, Kasugano, Chiaki] 

Shiki: I think I’m in shock. (°д°)

Chiaki: Because Ryo brought souvenirs back from his trip to Yamanashi? 

Irinatsu: I thought bringing back souvenirs is warrant? What is so shocking about it?

Chiaki: Shiki, Irinatsu is right. You didn’t receive souvenirs from him before because by the time you knew him – he is too caught up in the schoolwork to actually go out for leisure travel. Back in the elementary school days, he used to travel with his parents yearly overseas or to other parts of Japan. After those trips, I do remember receiving souvenirs from him albeit I’m not sure whether it’s given to me by his own initiative or because his parents instructed him to distribute the souvenirs. ^^;

Kasugano: Fair point. So, Fuyusawa-kun is also a workaholic. 

Chiaki: When you put it that way... it does seem he is since he never does go out to have fun. 

Irinatsu: I thought that’s because Ryo-chin doesn’t really have friends outside of Taka to hang out with? Considering Taka spends a lot of time in Ryo-chin's companionship, and with Ryo-chin's previous attitude problem... Taka would rather enjoy solo-time out then to invite Ryo-chin along for those outing trips. 

Shiki: Fair enough... but I’m glad that someone managed to melt our frosty boy and change him somewhat though. Kudos to whoever Ryo spends his ‘solo-time’ with these days. ^_^ 

Irinatsu: I wonder what he brought back for us as souvenirs. 

Chiaki: He did mention it’s snacks. Weren’t you reading the other group-chat?

Irinatsu: Erm... I meant the type of snacks he brought back. I’m not a fan of Yokan, to be honest. 

Chiaki: Nope, it’s Honey-Cake [Homemade Recipe] it says on the packaging. It’s not vegan-friendly, so he likely bought it exclusively for us to share.  
[Attached 20180404_Yamanashi Honey Cake. Jpg] 

Irinatsu: Oh~ this looks yummy ^_^ 

Kasugano: Chiaki-kun, you didn’t go snooping in Fuyusawa-kun's belongings – did you? O-O

Chiaki: Nope, it was placed atop of his study desk and that’s the first thing I noticed upon coming back in. He isn’t in the room, so I supposed he’s off to the shower now. 

Shiki: Yep, he’s off to the shower. I just sighted him entering the common bathroom when I headed for the vending machine stationed in that area of the corridor way. 

Meanwhile, off in the dorm room shared between Tsukigami Kaito and Kuga Shuu – the navy-haired teen finally had it in him to press his roommate for the strange conversation that took place between Nayuki and the stoic teen earlier via the group chat of Team Ootori. 

“Kuga, what was up with that chat between you and Na-chan just now? Why did he say you and him need to sit down for a serious conversation? What did you do?” Tsukigami Kaito pressed for information, the minute his roommate has returned to their dorm room following the modeling job the teen had a few hours ago. 

“...I didn’t peg you for one who has slow reactions. The chat took place around 2pm in the afternoon, and it’s now 7.30pm... You had your chance to interrogate me on the topic before my modeling job at 4pm, and you waited until my return from the job to interrogate me? I’m shocked.” Kuga Shuu feigned surprise as he commented, following his return to the dorm room he shared with Tsukigami Kaito that very evening. 

"Geez, it's not my fault that the information of Kerukeru's possibility of being gay is more attention-catching than your strange conversation with Na-chan at first glance. Come on, just what on earth was that conversation between you and Na-chan about?!"Tsukigami Kaito rolls his eyes as he retorted, zeroing in his eyes upon his roommate and tried to demand an answer. 

"..." Kuga Shuu was silent for a minute, inwardly, he entertained the idea of not telling his roommate of the news about him being involved in a relationship with Nayuki Yuki. However, he thought about his upcoming conversation with Nayuki - the next day and changed his mind. After all, Nayuki would definitely share the news with Yuuta... and eventually, the entire team would know of his dating of the elder Nayuki twin. 

“Well... the thing is, I’m dating Yuki-chan. Our dear Team Mom obviously just caught wind of the information, and decides to sit me down for a serious talk.” Kuga shrugged as he responded to his roommate and fellow teammate’s inquiry. 

Tsukigami Kaito gaped, his mouth open and closed for a few seconds before he decides to clarify if he has understood everything correctly. “By Yuki-chan, you are referring to Na-chan's sister? Nayuki Yuki, the elder twin of the infamous Nayuki twins and one of our wardrobe team personnel?!” 

"Yes." Kuga Shuu nodded in response, enjoying the myriad of expressions that crosses his roommate's face after his affirmation response. 

“...Do you have a death wish?!” Tsukigami Kaito finally managed to respond, he could still recall how Yuuta has to physically restrain Na-chan from strangling Kerukeru when the rumors of Kerukeru dating the Nayuki twins first came up in the school’s rumor mills. 

"Obviously not, and I highly doubt Nayuki is thinking of killing me in any sense. Do not compare me with Tengenji's situation back in October 2017. Nayuki is having trouble restraining his urge to strangle Tengenji because the rumors were saying that he was two-timing Yuki and Tsumugi, which is utter bullshit because neither girl likes Tengenji in that manner. Anyway, since there aren't any rumors that circulate around me – I think Nayuki would be more susceptible to the idea of me dating his little sister as opposed to Tengenji." Kuga surmised, before gathering his toiletries and head off to the shower. 

It was after dinner that Chiaki Takafumi finally had time to engage his childhood friend – Fuyusawa Ryo, for a conversation. 

“Ryo, thanks for the honey cake.” Chiaki Takafumi started, as he inwardly wonders how he should proceed with the information fishing task he had set himself upon.

“You’re welcome.” Fuyusawa Ryo responded, before inquiring if the honey cakes are to Chiaki’s liking. 

"The honey cake is good, and I think my sister would enjoy it too if she was given a chance to try them out. Although, I have to say that I'm curious." Chiaki Takafumi nodded in response. 

“Curious? What are you curious about?” Fuyusawa Ryo set the book he was reading down, as he turns towards his friend and asks. 

“Well... I’m curious about a couple of things, first of all – your reason for visiting Yamanashi Prefecture today. And secondly, of all possible things to buy from Yamanashi Prefecture – why did you buy the home-made honey cake from a no-name bakery store?” Chiaki Takafumi finally had it in him to inquire. 

"...I was invited for an outing trip to the Yamanashi Prefecture by a friend. The honey cakes were a recommendation from my friend." Ultimately, this was all Fuyusawa Ryo was willing to divulge. 

At first, the aquamarine-haired teen was going to say he has been invited to his friend's grandfather's home in the Yamanashi City for lunch but then thought better to keep it away from his childhood friend's knowledge. Because really, how is he going to explain and validate a lunch invitation to the grandfather's home of a female friend? The moment he comes outright and says something like this, Takafumi is going to pry for more information from him. 

What Fuyusawa has no idea about though, was that even if he didn't go into the specifics of what he was doing in Yamanashi Prefecture this afternoon... his friends have already reached their own conclusions about his possible reasons for venturing into the country-side today. 

Hoshitani Yuuta was spending his night over at the apartment of Thrive, cat-sitting Goshi’s little furry friend – Shiro the cat, when he receives a text from his navy-haired teammate of Stardust. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Tsukigami Kaito - 4th April 2018, 8.45pm

Kaicchin: Yuuta! ＼(〇O〇)／ 

Yuuta: Yes? Please don't tell me there are rumors about Itsuki having sex with me on his graduation day circulating in the dorm now... =_=|||

Kaicchin: O-O Eh?! Erm... no, nothing of that sort. Were you expecting the rumors to take such a turn? 

Yuuta: Oh... if it’s nothing of that sort, why do you have such a big reaction? 

PS: No, I would prefer the rumors to not take that kind of turn... but one never knows with the rumor mill of the Ayanagi Academy. I mean, if Kasugano-senpai could overhear Itsuki masturbating in the toilet cubicle – someone else could have happens across it just the same. Itsuki told me he was in the toilet cubicle for 30 minutes; can you imagine the number of students who may have to use the same facility during that period?! (⇀‸↼‶)

Kaicchin: LMAO~ when you put it like this, that does sound possible. XDDD 

Okay, right... the reason for my reaction is – oh, screw this! Are you aware that Kuga is dating Nayuki’s sister?! ＼(〇O〇)／

Yuuta: O_O What?! Shuu-chan is dating Na-chan's sister?! Which one?! And since when?! I thought he's always busy with work, and school... his free time was only spent with his mom. Where on earth did, he find the time to actually date someone?! Wait, was that why they are meeting up tomorrow at Gusto? 

Kaicchin: I find myself wondering the same thing... unfortunately, I wasn’t quick enough and let him escape to the shower cubicle about an hour ago. And now he is refusing to entertain anymore of my questions for him. >_< 

PS: Yes, apparently – tomorrow's meeting between Na-chan and him is apparently a 'talk' that might end up being the Nayuki-style shovel-talk ^^; 

PPS: To answer your question, I am only aware of one of them. Kuga is dating Yuki-chan, the elder twin of the infamous Nayuki twins. 

Yuuta: LoL - so that’s why you decide to message me about it. Well, personally I don’t think Shuu-chan has anything to fear from Na-chan's shovel talk though... I mean, Shuu-chan's reputation is pretty much decent. He's also quite responsible, and caring – look at how much he cares for his own mother. There's nothing much to be picked on, if I were, to be honest. 

Although I think Na-chan will still 'punish' him by denying him Bentos for at least a week or so... ultimately, I guess it depends on how long Shuu-chan has been dating Yuki-chan behind Na-chan's back. 

Kaicchin: (° ॄְְ. °) I guess that's kind of true… but now I'm all the more curious about how Kuga ends up, dating Yuki-chan. Like you say, he's a busy person… and his free time is mostly spent in the company of his mother, where does he find the time to go on dates - really? 

Yuuta: I guess we’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to know the specifics. I’m quite certain Na-chan would be asking Shuu-chan those questions, who knows, maybe after their meeting - one or both of them might be inclined to share the details with us? ╮(╯ ∀ ╰)╭

Kaicchin: (╯▅╰) 

Yuuta: Anyway, I've got to go. Itsuki just texts me, and if I don't respond… he's going to go a drama king on me. ^^; 

Kaicchin: LMAO~ Fine, go on and entertain your boyfriend then! 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki - 4th April 2018, 9pm

Itsuki: Good Evening, Yuu-chan~ <3333

Yuuta: Good Evening, Itsuki~ <3333 and Shiro-chan says ‘hi’ too. ^_^ 

Itsuki: Shiro-chan - who? ( ´･_･`)

Yuuta: [Attached 20180404_Shiro-chan. Jpg] - Gochin’s pet cat. ^_^ I’m cat-sitting tonight XD

Itsuki: Oh~ so this is Shiro-chan :D 

PS: I didn’t know you like cats XD 

Yuuta: LoL ~ I used to be scared of them, but something happens and I got cured of my cat's phobia :P Now I’m okay with them, as long as you don’t ask me to look after an entire herd of them ^^; 

Itsuki: I see ^_^ So, how are you today? 

Yuuta: I’m doing fine, how are you? It must be nice not to get stuck with paperwork to deal with :P 

Itsuki: Indeed, the only thing I won't be missed with my graduating is the pile of paperwork. XD 

Yuuta: The paperwork does seem tedious, so about the graduation commemorative performances - Shadows and Lights, I get that the performance would take place during the Summer. But when is the auditions/training going to start? 

PS: I know it won't clash with Stardust activity since S&L is a big thing for Ayanagi Academy so the school is likely to put Stardust marketing plans on hold until after the Summer. The only thing that is slated to take place during this period is the release of the Singles - Stardust Movement. Because the release date for this song has been delayed long enough. From Jan this year, it was postponed to April, and later postponed again to June. So, the CD definitely has to be released on 9 June 2018. 

In consideration of our involvement with the S&L audition, High Edge Records has made arrangements for us to record the full version of the song yesterday on the 3rd of April. At present, the song is done with the recording and the only thing left incomplete was Kerukeru’s solo songs. His solo song - Tenka no Hana and Angel Lost are slate to record tomorrow morning in one of the recording studios owned by the Irinatsu’s family. 

All that's left for Stardust [the entire team] to do is the photo for the CD cover, but this likely would just take 1-2 hours out from the S&L training so it should be fine when the time comes. My concern now is actually the work with my Ashu persona, so I would very much appreciate it if I could at least get a brief outline of how the training schedule is going to be like so I could liaise with Tsubasa-chan on the Gandara music side to make things work. ^^; 

Itsuki: Oh… right, you did mention B-Pro is having some new songs coming up in July… The Graduation Commemorative performance is slate to take place in August, so July is likely the most training intensive month for the S&L. Okay, I'll see what I can do on my side to get you the training schedule for S&L at the earliest possible timing to allow you to work out the job schedule for the B-Pro side. I'll keep you posted on the updates. 

Yuuta: Thanks, Itsuki <3333 

Itsuki: You’re welcome, my dear ~ <3333 

Yuuta: Oh, by the way - are you free tomorrow? 

Itsuki: Tomorrow… the 5th of April? Yes, I’m free - are you inviting me out on a date? (♥ω♥)

Yuuta: ^^; Well… I supposed if you really want to have a date tomorrow. We can do a breakfast date, but I was aiming to invite you along to meet someone. 

Itsuki: Meet someone? Is it your dad and your god-father? *Curious Emoji*

Yuuta: Erm… not quite, last, I check - they are still in Karuizawa of the Nagano Prefecture. But I do think it’s about time that you met them, so likely when they return, I’ll try to facilitate a meeting between you and my daddies. ^^; 

Itsuki: Okay, so if not your daddies… who am I supposed to meet tomorrow? I know it can't be your mom since you did mention I'll only get to meet her a few years down the road. 

Yuuta: You get to meet her mirror image instead. My mom has an identical twin, and she's coming back from a holiday trip tomorrow. She's an LGBT activist from an international LGBT organization, somehow one of my sisters must have blabbed to her over their chats or something because she's now aware that I'm out of the closet and is dating someone. So, she asks to meet the person I'm dating… ^^; 

Itsuki: Oh… okay, interesting. Is she aware that you intend to let me meet her tomorrow? 

Yuuta: Not yet, I’ve yet to go back to her because all I’d said was that I need to check when you are available to meet her first. 

Itsuki: Ah… I see, well - I supposed a meeting with her wouldn't hurt since she's an activist for LGBT rights. She's not promoting LGBT rights full-time right? Because I'm quite certain that all of these LGBT rights activists tend to be volunteers. 

PS: Are you close to her? 

Yuuta: Hmm… I would say my sisters are closer to her than I do. Yumi knows her well since she does help my mom to care for Yumi-nee when my mom was busy with setting up her hair salon. As for Yukari-nee, well duh… she's a girl, and as capable as Mit-chan was, there are bound to be things he can’t relate with Yukari-nee. So, this is when Aunt Miko would step in… 

PS: No, she isn't working on promoting LGBT rights full-time. My grandmother may nag her ears off if she attempts to do voluntary work on a full-time basis. So, no – her full-time occupation is a school counselor. She previously took an overseas attachment job in one of the international boarding school in Canada, I think. Now she's back in Japan – so likely, she had landed a new job in one of the schools? I'm not sure, I didn't ask. 

Itsuki: I see… Miko is a rather peculiar name, is that a moniker or her real name? 

Yuuta: My apologies, her full name is Hoshino Yumiko. I tend to shorten her name to just Miko ^^; 

Itsuki: Ah… now it makes more sense. Okay, so we'll meet her tomorrow - what time were you thinking about the meeting? 

PS: Are we still meeting for breakfast now that I’ve agreed to meet her? 

Yuuta: ^^; We can still do breakfast, but it will have to be somewhere near the apartment building own by my bosses. Since this is where I've been staying for these few days. As for the meeting with Aunt Miko, her flight will land at Narita Airport around 10am. So, I was thinking of meeting her for lunch somewhere in Chiba Prefecture around noon hours. 

PS: For our morning breakfast date, we can do it around 8am? Or is that too early for you?

Itsuki: 8am works for me, I woke up at 6.30am these days. The last 3 months of never-ending paperwork must have drilled a routine into my body clock ^^;

Yuuta: LMAO~ so what did you do to occupy your time during the morning since our routine morning message never starts before 8am? :P 

Itsuki: I watch your performance videos XD and then did some meditation exercise. ^^;

Yuuta: O-O Since when did you start meditating? 

Itsuki: Well… it wouldn’t do if I get a boner reaction each time, I watched a video or a performance of you that features pole-dance routine, right? So, I figured I need to level up my self-control in one way or another. Tsubasa suggested I do meditation to enhance my level of self-control, I’m not sure how effective it will be but I’m willing to give it a try. ^^; 

Yuuta: I see, oh well… Kenken is back. So, likely Gochin isn’t too far behind - I guess this is where I say goodnight and goodbye to you until tomorrow. <3333 Love you always, Itsuki <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* (●´з(ε｀○) (´ •ω(❤ω❤)

Itsuki: Gооd Йight(´ε｀*)ιον∈ Υου (●´з(ε｀○) (´ •ω(❤ω❤) See you tomorrow :D 

“Welcome back, Kenken… where’s Gochin?” Yuuta greeted when the front door to the apartment unit opens up to admit the blue-haired member of Thrive, before inquiring about the whereabouts of the other missing member. 

“Our resident Tsundere is downstairs at the convenience store buying canned tuna for Shiro.” Aizome Kento shrugged his response, before throwing the cat a wary look. Not that he had any phobia towards the cat, his wariness has more to do with the cat incidentally damages any of his belongings again. 

"..." Yuuta noticing his fellow teammate's look of wariness directed to the cat hurried to pick up the cat in his own arms. And then he turns towards Aizome Kento and said. "I see… but Kenken please stop calling Gochin a Tsundere. I do not wish to have the two of you fighting in front of me while I'm staying here." 

“Fine, I’ll address him properly by his name instead of Tsundere.” Aizome Kento rolls his eyes at Yuuta’s warning word but agreed, nonetheless. 

Yuuta then spent a few minutes going through the schedule for Thrive the next day, since he had other events planned for the following day. 

“Tomorrow’s schedule? Well, aside from attending a variety game show tomorrow’s night - we don’t really have much to do for tomorrow.” Aizome Kento shrugged his response. 

"Okay, so that means my daytime would be free…thanks, Kenken." Yuuta nodded towards his blue-haired teammate from Thrive before bringing Shiro with him into his room. 

Private Chat between Hoshino Yumiko and Hoshitani Yuuta - 4th April, 9.45pm

Yuuta: Aunt Miko~ my boyfriend has agreed to meet up with you tomorrow. I thought to have the meet-up session arranged at noon, it should be enough time for you to clear the immigration customs at the airport, right? 

Aunt Miko: Yuu-chan, thank goodness your message came in when it does. Any minute later, my phone would-be in-flight mode. Right… okay, so tomorrow at noon should be alright. Shall we meet in one of the restaurants in Narita Airport? 

Yuuta: That works for us. So, we will see you over at the airport tomorrow then. Have a good and safe flight back home :D 

Aunt Miko: Thank you, Yuu-chan. See you tomorrow. 

The next morning, on the 5th of April, Yuuta woke promptly at 7am in preparation for his morning date at 8am nearby with his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki. When he exited his room in the Thrive apartment to access the washroom facility for his morning routine, the green-eyed teen noticed that his black-haired teammate is already up and about. 

“Good morning, Gochin. You're up early, what time did you sleep last night?" Yuuta greeted, as he closed his bedroom door behind him following his exit. With Shiro, the cat in the apartment, one always has to close the door of the bedroom lest the cat wanders in and wreak havoc while they weren’t looking. 

“Good morning, Ashu. I slept at 10pm last night if you really must know." Kaneshiro Goshi deadpan in response, as he tightens his shoelaces in the preparation of his morning run around the neighborhood. 

"... Oh, okay - enjoy your morning run then. I'll feed Shiro-chan for you." Yuuta offered before he turns and made his way into the common washroom facility in the apartment unit. Inwardly, he wonders if 10pm is Gochin's routine sleeping time… how is the man going to survive tonight's recording of the variety show? Based on Kenken's conjecture, the recording for tonight's variety game show likely will only end after midnight. 

Once Yuuta was done with his morning routine, he proceeds to feed his teammate's cat and change the water for the cat while feeding Shiro a new can of tuna for breakfast. After this, he headed back into his bedroom and start getting ready for the day ahead. He didn't pack the disguise gear of Ashu into his backpack this morning, as they're likely would be enough time for him to come back into the apartment before setting off for tonight's variety show filming as Ashu Yuuta. However, he did pack some camouflage gears like the baseball cap and the sunglasses with him. 

It's good that the apartment building that houses the artistes under Daikoku Productions and Brave Entertainment placed a lot of importance on protecting the artiste's privacy - so the apartment building houses at most three units on each level. At present, the level that housed the Thrive apartment is rather empty of occupants - because the members of Stardust seldom use the apartment unit allotted for their usage since most of the time they’re residing in the dormitory. 

Previously, Yuuta would be more careful when he exited either apartment in the guise of his alternate persona… but because the occupant of the last unit on the same level had recently switched the management company and thus has shifted out of the apartment building as per the contract agreement stipulated. Henceforth, now the entire floor belongs only to the members of Thrive and Stardust - and since Yuuta's double persona was known to the members of both his team. The green-eyed teen gets to breathe slightly easier now when it comes to leaving or entering an apartment unit of his team in either guise. 

While Yuuta was off to meet his beau in a cafe nearby, somewhere in Chiba Prefecture – Ichikawa City, Futaba Taiga was busy packing things up in his childhood home. Actually, this is something he should have done a long time ago but only found the time to do it recently. 

Upon his graduation from the Ayanagi Academy about 3 years ago, Futaba Taiga had gone overseas to further his studies in the theater department. Since he is overseas most of the time - he didn't bother with finding an apartment for himself in Tokyo and thus he left the majority of the belongings in his childhood home in Chiba Prefecture of Japan. 

Now though, things are slightly different. First of all, he had ended his course in New York and his contract with one of the New York Theater production teams has come to an end. Futaba Taiga has decided to shift back to Japan for some new experience, he has recently decided to take on a new job as an acting instructor for a local theater production company. 

However, the 21-year-old isn’t entirely willing to disappear in the background yet so he has recently also signed on with a talent management company that is quite well established in the local entertainment industry. Since he is going to be focusing a great deal on training up new actors, the 21-year-old isn’t going to have the time to screen through potential job offers himself this time around. 

That is, ultimately, the reason why Futaba Taiga decides to join a talent management company because the talent manager can do the screening of the job offers for him on his behalf while he focuses on his other job. 

The company he had signed on this time around was recommended by his elder brother - Futaba Takumi, who is working with the NHK TV station in producing kids-friendly programs. He was amid his packing job when his phone vibrated in the pocket of his cardigan, interrupting his packing task. 

Group-Chat of the Ancient [Taiga, Ricchan, Haruto, Uozumi] - 5th April 2018, 7.45am 

Ricchan: Taiga, I've just landed and touched down at Narita Airport. Can I hitch a ride from your brother? I had tried to get a Grab but the waiting time is too long, and I can't afford to wait that long. 

Taiga: =_= How do you know for certain that my brother is available to play the chauffeur for you?

Ricchan: You mentioned him being on leave for the week about 3 days back, ring a bell yet? 

Taiga: Fine, which terminal are you at? I’ll have him swing by and pick you up. 

Ricchan: Thanks Taiga, ^_^ I’m at the International Terminal 1 of Narita Airport. 

Taiga: He’s on his way over, 20 minutes. While waiting, find something to entertain yourself. Just don’t bug me, I’m not free at the moment. 

Ricchan: O-O It’s only 7.45am and you’re busy already? What are you busying yourself with? 

Taiga: I’m busy packing my things and boxing them up to ready for the move to Tokyo. 

Ricchan: Oh~ you’re finally moving out from your parent's place? 

Taiga: Yes, I'm finally moving out of my parents' place. No, I can't give you my new address yet because I haven't received the official notification of the address from the company. The moving truck is arranged by the company so I guess the moving guys would know where to deliver the things I need to move into the new place of residence. Now, do you need something else or can I focus on my task of packing up? 

Ricchan: Fine, I’ll go pester Haruto instead. 

Taiga: Considering that this is a group-chat and neither Haruto nor Uozumi has responded just yet, I highly suspect that they are both on the flight back to Japan at present. 

Uozumi prefers to off his phone during flight-time so he likely won’t respond to anything sent while he’s on the plane. As for Haruto… he tends to nap on flights to catch up on his sleep, so he likely wouldn’t respond too. 

Hence, I suggest for you to find a cafe, sit down with a book or something to pass your time while waiting for my brother to pick you up instead of trying to get people to chat with you. Like you say, it’s only 7.45am - still early. 

Futaba Taiga rolls his eyes as he stashed his mobile device away, and refocused his attention on his packing task. Inwardly, he could not help but wonders if the apartment assigned for his usage by the talent management company, he had just signed on would come equipped with a functional kitchen. Since he has the habit of preparing breakfasts for himself as opposed to dining out. 

Having study overseas alone over the past few years, and to minimize the amount of money spent on dining out - Futaba Taiga had made sure that he could cook his own meals. After years of cooking for himself, it has been ingrained in him as a habit to cook his own meals daily. Granted, the last few days staying in his childhood home is a great reprieve since he was able to enjoy the cooking of his mother after so long. 

The morning breakfast date between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki took place at the DELIFRANCE bakery cafe situated near the apartment building, but it was still at least two streets away. Since Yuuta has no inclinations to let his boyfriend wander too close to the apartment building in general. Also, Yuuta made sure to come in with his camouflage gears on as he slid into the seat opposite of his beau. 

"Good morning, Yuu-chan. I had taken the liberty to order for you, I hope you don't mind?" Ootori Itsuki greeted, while he wishes very much to see the sparkling green eyes of his beau - he knew not to risk it in a place so close to the area where the apartment building owns by the Daikoku siblings was situated. Because there is a high chance of fans staking out the area in hopes of being able to glimpse the sight of their favorite artists. 

"Good morning, Itsuki. No, I don't mind that you took the liberty of ordering for me. At least, now I don't have to go to the ordering counter myself. So, how ready are you for the meeting with my aunt Miko?" Yuuta then asks, feeling curious about how his boyfriend is feeling considering he just drop the news upon his beau one day before. 

"Hmm… so far it's fine, I mean, since she's an LGBT activist - that means I wouldn't be treated negatively so in terms of that particular aspect… I guess I feel more at ease?" Ootori Itsuki responded. 

"That's good to know, by the way, just to give you a heads up. Fu-chan and I are going to troll the rest of the students when training with the ancient team begins. So, please don't let them know we are related, okay?" Yuuta then said to his boyfriend, remembering that his beau has been clued into his familial relationship with Futaba Taiga. So, to not have his boyfriend ruin the plan to troll the rest of the team - a heads-up definitely needs to be given. 

Since DELIFRANCE cafe is pretty much self-service when the device buzzed with vibration. Ootori Itsuki stood with the device and headed over to the food collection point. Handing the device over to the staff, Ootori brought the food tray back to the corner table he had picked out for his morning breakfast date with his boyfriend - Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“Thank you.” Yuuta smiled as he thanked his boyfriend when the Tuna sandwich was placed in front of him, together with a cup of steaming hot English Breakfast Tea. 

“You’re welcome. Oh, yesterday you were saying about the training schedule for the S&L - I had contacted the musical department head-in-charge. He has responded that he would have the schedule uploaded onto the learning platform by the 9th of April. So, you can download them from the portal on the first day of the new school term.” The purplish-white haired teen then informed Yuuta with a beaming smile. 

"Great, at least now I don't have to keep wondering how the school schedule for the school term is going to be like and how are they going to fit the classes in," Yuuta responded with a smile of relief. 

"While on the subject of school, which regular subjects are you going to enroll for the next two years?" Ootori Itsuki then asks, since his boys have made it smoothly into the musical department - specializing in the musical course; the subjects' combination needs to be tweak and fitted around their new class schedules. 

“English, Japanese, Mathematics, Advanced Vocals, Dance, Acting… I’m thinking of picking up creative writing for the electives.” Yuuta then proceeds to fill his boyfriend in on his intended choice of subject's combination for the next two years to come. 

“Are the rest of the boys doing the same subjects' combination as you are?” Ootori then inquires out of curiosity. 

"I think so… the most are they choose a different elective subject, but I believe the core subjects are going to be the same. I'm not sure about the others, but Na-chan might opt to do food and nutrition for his elective subject." Yuuta responded with a shrug. 

"Ah… considering Nayuki's talent in the culinary department, it does make sense for him to opt for something related to his elective subject." Ootori nodded in response to his beau's words, and then the rest of their breakfast was taken in relative silence as they content themselves to soak and bask in each other companionship. 

After breakfast, the two lovebirds headed off for the direction of the train station - ready to catch a train to head over to the Narita International Airport Terminal 1. Since the time is still early, they need not cab over and instead could enjoy the train ride and admires the morning scenic view through the train windows. 

"Does the idea of taking the train down to the airport makes you so happy?" Ootori Itsuki smiled as he observes how his beau was walking with a happy skip as they made their way to the nearest train station on the JR service. They would later transit to the Keisei line that would bring them towards the Narita Airport in one of the interchange stations. 

“Yep, I like taking trains… but due to my problematic directions issues - the chances of me being allowed to take trains didn’t come by too often. And once I debut as a member of ‘Thrive’ and ‘B-Pro’ - everywhere we go, there are bound to be transportation provided. It’s only when I go out with Na-chan that we get to enjoy train rides. Because, if it's entire team event… usually, either Kuga or Kerukeru would offer us a ride to the event venue.” Yuuta explained, smiling happily at his boyfriend. 

"I see… well, enjoy the chance to take trains while you still can because I've booked my first driving lesson with the instructor. The S&L training only would take up a certain portion of my time, and since I'm not attending classes in college yet - I decide to occupy my time by picking up driving lessons, and broadening my culinary skills department by attending the cooking classes conducted in local community centers atop of my weekend cooking class under my mother's instructions." Ootori proclaimed as he updated his latest plans to occupy his time to his sweet beau. 

"That's nice, good to see that you are occupying and making full use of your free time instead of just lazing around. I'm sure Hiragi-senpai would agree with me on this, and speaking of Hiragi-senpai - how often do you guys keep in contact these days?" Yuuta inquires genuinely out of interest and curiosity. 

"We do chat on the messenger regularly since there are still some logistics to work out in terms of running interference and playing pigeon between our deputy director and the director of the school. Those two are still not speaking, so aside from the standard family gathering sessions during the festive season or during the actual board meeting between the management team - it is incredibly hard for them to be in the same room without some form of tension. Honestly, sometimes I wish grandfather would just let go and allow uncle to take over the role of the director already. At least, that way - Tsubasa need not keep playing mediator in between them." Ootori could not help but sighed aloud when he thought about his younger twin's plight of being caught in the middle. 

“That certainly sounds tough…” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response. 

“It is tough… come on, let’s go - Yuu-chan, please don’t let go of my hands. I don’t want to risk having you getting yourself lost amid the crowd of passengers.” Ootori then said, his right hand reaching to grasp a hold on his beau’s left hand tightly as they headed towards the train station gantry gate. 

Yuuta blushed, but oblige as he allows his boyfriend to lead him towards the gantry. They let go of one another briefly when they pass through the gantry gates respectively, but once they cleared the gantries - their hands were clasped together once again. After all, the morning peak hour rush can be quite daunting at first sight. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Chapter 79 completed. S2 has yet to officially begin - but it will start in Chapter 80-81. in this chapter, I have made arrangements to introduce the OC of Hoshino Yumiko, the identical twin of Hoshino Yuzu [Yuuta’s mom] - so at least now Itsuki would have a better idea of how Yuuta’s mom looks like :P 
> 
> I will skip the process of their meeting for now though, cause I’m not certain what to make them talk about at present. In the next chapter, I would likely have the new term begins :P but S2 Episode 1 content may not be covered in full - since I intend to write a part whereby, they regather in the dorm, and do a flashback or something for the Kuga-Nayuki talk :P 
> 
> All the above are plans but isn't certain until I actually write them out XD 
> 
> Anyway, from this chapter - I've also hinted that the original neighbor of Thrive and Stardust have shifted out, and made mention of Futaba's new job, etc. I think it's quite obvious who is going to be Thrive and Stardust neighbor :P And also, the ancients are all coming back to Japan in preparation for the training of the students for the S&L performance.
> 
> PS: Amended the age, just realized - Futaba birthday was on 14 March, so as of present time-line he has officially turns 21 ^^;


	80. In preparation for the new school year…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter...it took place on the 8th of April, one day before the first term of the new school year starts.  
1\. Yuuta's return to the dorm with double amount of baggage.  
2\. Yuuta and Nayuki got invited to the advanced birthday celebration of the Teramitsu twins, since their birthday falls on the 1st day of their new school term.   
3\. Kuga and Yuki-chan lunch date + Flashback to the Nayuki-style Shovel Talk [?] that took place on 5th April  
4\. Group Chat of Team Ootori focusing on KugaYuki and a bit of Tengenji mom came up for discussion :P  
5\. Minor RYNKO scene towards the end ^^
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter regardless... and Chapter 81 finally S2 Episode 1 started XD

It was on the 8th of April, one day before the new school year slate to begin that Hoshitani Yuuta finally returns to the school dormitory building of Ayanagi Academy. 

“Welcome back, Yuuta-kun. Did you enjoy your last few days of Spring Break?” Nayuki Toru inquires, as soon as he saw his teammate and roommate entering their shared dorm room. 

“It went well, thank you for asking. How about you, Na-chan? How’s the week you spend with your family?” Yuuta asks in return as he sat his baggage down on the floor of his dorm room, before settling himself down on the floor in a cross-leg position to start sorting through his belongings while he unpacked. 

“It was wonderful, thank you for asking. And I know what you’re curious about - the talk I had with Kuga-kun. However, knowing Tsukigami-kun’s gossiping nature… I think it might be better if I could relate the tale to everyone at one go. So, I guess you’ll just have to wait for now.” Nayuki smirked in response when he caught his roommate’s intriguing eyes on him. 

“Oh well… it was worth a try.” Yuuta shrugged in response, before refocusing his energy back on the sorting of his belongings. 

"So, where did you come from? And why do you have so many baggages with you, this time around?" Nayuki inquires when he noticed how his friend had entered the room with double the amount of baggage, he had seen his friend with in the last school year. 

"Hmm…? Oh, right well - the entire first term leading up to the summer break; we would be busy with S&L audition, training, and rehearsals. I heard from Itsuki that we are going to need to attend a training camp organized by the Ancient team over at the villa of Hiragi family too… so we likely won't be spending too much time in school." Yuuta started, and he actually had a lot more things to say but it seems something must have caught his roommate's attention because he was suddenly halted from speaking by his cream-haired friend. 

"Wait… you're saying we are pretty much going to be spending our time off-campus for the first semester?" Nayuki blinked, placing up his hand to halt his friend's speech as he double-clarify the bit of information he had a glimpse from his friend's previous words. 

“Erm… yes.” Yuuta nodded in response, looking somewhat bewildered. 

“Right, and you were saying Ootori-senpai spoke to you about the plans?” Nayuki repeated, shifting curious eyes on his friends. 

“Yes.” Yuuta nodded again in response, still not quite getting the point his roommate is driving at. 

"Why were you told of the plans so early in time? I thought the traditions were that it would be announced only when the school term starts?" Nayuki pressed on, looking absolutely bewildered. 

“...I sort of request for the information and asks Itsuki to check things out for me? Since he is a graduate involve in the S&L production directly as the main cast - I figured he would be given the information easier.” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response, before explaining to his friend that he needs to know the outline of how the training for the S&L is going to be like so he could tweak the schedule for his ‘Ashu’ persona to not have anything clashes between his job as a member of ‘Thrive’ and ‘B-Pro’ with the S&L project in general. 

Since the S&L isn't something that belongs to the Stardust schedules with High Edge Records, Sumisora Tsubasa of Gandara Music wouldn't be able to coordinate the schedules just by consulting and working together with Yashamaru. Hence, Yuuta would have to find some ways to get his hands on a copy of the training schedule so they could have something to base upon when they planned the schedules for Thrive and B-Pro. 

“I see… and you use the training schedule Ootori-senpai provided as a basis?” Nayuki asks once he got the gist of the whole picture. 

“Sort of… but I’m still waiting for the official term time-table to be uploaded onto the student’s portal so I could verify it against the schedule Itsuki procure for me to see if there’s anything else that I need to factor in while planning the work schedules for Thrive and B-Pro in relations to my other persona.” Yuuta explained with a shrug as he continues to unpack his belongings. 

"Okay… so half of this baggage is actually meant for your other persona's usage?" Nayuki then shifted his eyes upon the extra bags which Yuuta had brought into the room earlier. 

“Yep, and while on the subject - during the training camp, I may or may not need you guys to help me cover up when I need to pull a vanishing act for my other commitments.” Yuuta then directed a pleading and sheepish glance towards his roommate’s direction. 

“...I have no issues with it, but we should probably call a team meeting in a few days. Once everyone has received a copy of the upcoming schedules and see how we can cover up for you, should the worse scenario arise and that you need to make an appearance as Ashu in public during the S&L training phase.” Nayuki responded. 

"Thanks, Na-chan. And yes, of course, we would need to discuss this with the others." Yuuta nodded before he took his brand-new laptop out from his backpack and set it down on his study desk in the dorm room. 

“Oh~ you brought your laptop this time, and I see you didn’t neglect to bring the IPAD along as well.” Nayuki smiles as he commented. 

At first, the cream-haired teen thought that his roommate had brought in the laptop that was in his room over at the Thrive apartment but upon closer inspection - he found it to be a brand-new laptop instead. “Is this laptop new? It doesn’t look like the one I saw you using the other time when you call a team meeting in the apartment unit of Thrive.” 

“Yes, this is a brand-new laptop that I received from my aunt who newly returned from an overseas trip recently. She missed my middle-school graduation ceremony and decides to buy me a laptop to celebrate my entrance into high school - a year too late, but I have to say the laptop did come at the most appropriate time. Since it saves me from the hassle of needing to clean-up my other laptop.” Yuuta nodded in response upon noticing the gaze of his roommate that fell upon the slim laptop case that sits in a compartment by itself in his backpack. 

“Wait… your aunt? Which aunt? I recall you saying you have a lot of aunts?” Nayuki blinked in bewilderment as he asks for a clarification. 

"...Right, it's aunt Yumiko I'm talking about. Because she's also my mom's identical twin - sometimes we jested around and I dub her 'Mama Miko'. She used to stand in for my mom a lot of times during Yumi-nee's school meet-the-parents session because my mom was too busy to go in herself, and because they look identical - no one suspects a thing." Yuuta grinned as he recalls a tale told to him by his Yumi-nee during one of his family gatherings at his mom's place of residence a few years ago. 

"Interesting… so she bought you a new laptop, what a generous relative you have." Nayuki sighed aloud sounding rather envious. Because compared to his roommate - his relatives just gave him a pat on the head and congratulate him for a job well-done upon his clearance to enroll in the high school division of the Ayanagi Academy last year. 

Yuuta was about to reply when he felt a buzzing in his pocket, reaching into the pocket that held his mobile device… he was completely unsurprised to find himself staring at an incoming message from Fudo Akane of Killer King, urging him to hurry and made his way down to the cafe where a mini-birthday celebration is being held for the Teramitsu twins in advanced. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Fudo Akane – 8th April 2018, 10.30am 

Akane-chan: Yuuta~ are you on the way yet? 

Yuuta: Akane-chan, patience is a virtue. I’ve just arrived at the dorm, give me some time to unload my baggage before heading over, okay? 

Akane-chan: Fine – do remember to come in your guise of Ashu, my uncle doesn’t know that you are living a double persona life. 

Yuuta: Gees, of course, I know to go in the guise of Ashu Yuuta. I doubt Hoshitani Yuuta is close enough to the members of Killer King to be invited to a birthday event of the Teramitsu twins yet. =_=

PS: Send me the address of the cafe again, and do you mind Na-chan coming along? I’m hopeless at directions... ^^;

Akane-chan: Sure, Na-chan can come too. ^^ He did the background dancing for Killer King for a bit of time before Stardust officially debuts... so I think it's warranted for him to be around/invited for the event. 

Yuuta: Noted. I’ll tell him, and see you shortly. 

“Na-chan, care to join me on a trip out to a nearby cafe? We will dine out for lunch today.” Yuuta suggested, looking up from his mobile device to glance in his roommate’s direction. 

“Eh? But why the sudden decision to dine out?” Nayuki blinked, his confusion was warranted since he had no idea, he had just been extended the invitation to attend the birthday celebration event of the Teramitsu Twins of Killer King. 

"You have been invited to attend the birthday celebration of Yudu and Haru held at the Cafe Zen at noon. I'm going to be going in the guise of Ashu, and I need you to lead the way for me to the cafe since I'm hopeless at the directions." Yuuta responded as he laid his bowler hat and sunglasses to the side for easier access before he starts styling himself up in his Ashu guise in front of his roommate. 

The number one good thing about Yuuta no longer keeping his double persona life a secret from his teammates was that the green-eyed teen could now do the switch in front of them and trust his fellow teammates of Stardust to not tell anyone else about it. 

“... Okay, give me a second so I can inform the rest of them about our team lunch is postponed to a team dinner instead. Hopefully, no one would make a fuss about the change in plans.” Nayuki Toru murmurs under his breath. 

“Nah... I’m sure they won’t mind. Kaicchin may angst over the idea of a postpone team meeting for a bit but that’s only because he would get the juicy gossips and news update at a later point in time. As for Shuu-chan, he may rejoice since that means he can fit in a lunch date with your sister. Kerukeru... hmm, him I’m not so sure but he might be relieved too – because that means he won’t get trolled so early in the day?” Yuuta mused aloud with a sheepish look on his face. 

“Either way, I still have to inform them about the postponing of the team lunch session.” Nayuki deadpan in response. 

Group-Chat of Team Ootori – 8th April 2018, 10.45 am [Nayuki, Yuuta, Tsukigami, Tengenji, Kuga]

Nayuki: Guys, take note that our team lunch session has been postponed to a dinner session tonight. Apparently, Yuuta-kun and I have been invited to attend an advanced birthday celebration event of the Teramitsu twins this afternoon. ^^;

Kuga: Noted. Actually, I was wondering – since you are denying me your food for this period... what am I supposed to do during the team meeting over dinner this evening? 

Tengenji: Noted, I was about to inform you guys that I can’t do lunch today as well. My mom invited me out for lunch ^^; 

Tsukigami: ◉︵◉ Alright then... I’ll bear with it until tonight. 

Yuuta: Kaicchin, don't look so disappointed. You will get the juicy details you want tonight if Shuu-chan or Na-chan doesn't share willingly. Feel free to use interrogation tactics on them. XD 

Nayuki: O-O||| Yuuta-kun!!!! *Shock Emoji*

Kuga: *Face with no mouth Emoji*

Tengenji: I supposed these so-called juicy details relate to the situation between Nayuki and Kuga the other day in the chat? Speaking of, what happens between them anyway? （*ﾟーﾟ）

Yuuta: Oh right... Kerukeru is still oblivious to the news... ^^;

Tsukigami: Kerukeru, nothing happens between Kuga and Na-chan. Na-chan just gave Kuga a shovel-talk [I suspect] for dating Yuki-chan on the sly. 

Tengenji: O_O Kuga is dating Yuki-chan already? Woah... that’s surprisingly fast. 

Tsukigami: O-O Eh?! You’re not surprised? 

Tengenji: I'm surprised... but I thought it was a sooner or later thing, so the surprise factor isn't that strong for me? I'm just amazed that Kuga actually found the time to go on dates is all since he did take up a lot of modeling jobs outside of his Stardust and school commitments. 

Nayuki: Wait... what do you mean by it's a sooner or later thing? (o_O) ?

Tengenji: Well duh... Yuki-chan once zoned out far too many times during a tutoring session so we end up having a heart-to-heart chat instead. She let it slips to me then that she has a crush on Kuga and is wondering if she should act upon it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kuga: So, you’re the reason why she ambushes me minutes after the HMV event ended to confess her crush on me and outright ask if I would like to go on a date with her. I thought it weird that she kept eye-balling me before the event, thinking I’m not aware of her constant staring. =_= 

Tengenji: Dude... don’t say it as though you weren’t eyeing her from the corner of your eyes throughout the entire performance. =_= 

Kuga: I didn’t know you’re so free to take note of such things during an actual performance. Don't you, I don’t know have to watch your steps or something while performing? 

Tengenji: Fine, it wasn’t me but my mom that caught you staring at Yuki-chan. There! Satisfied?!

Yuuta: LMAO~ so Kerukeru, your mom really turns up at all our live events to observe the way you interact with us all? 

Tengenji: (; ¬_ლ) Don’t remind me of that detail... I shudder to think of the amount of prying she does into my socializing circle, do you know she now thought Ugawa’s my beau for real? I don’t even want to know how she came to hear of the rumor that’s between me and Ugawa when she isn’t anywhere near our school/dorm. 

Yuuta: Maybe she has an informant in school? That might explain how she always check out your rumored beau during the event, and then later inquires on your feelings/thoughts towards that rumored beau of yours. 

Tsukigami: ... <(´ཀ`」<) Don’t remind of the time I was scanned literally from head to toe by Tengenji’s mom, it still gives me chills when I thought of it now. Kudos to Na-chan for not reacting when Tengenji’s mom checked him out as a potential partner for Kerukeru. 

PS: In other words, it was Yuki-chan that did the confession? And it was right after our HMV event on the 27th of January? Argh.... damn, it still feels like a lot of things are missing though. Darn it, when will I be able to get all the juicy details. >_<

Tengenji: Wait for tonight then, Kaito-chan. 

PS: Goodness... did my mom really checked both you and Nayuki out? Why didn’t you say something? 

Nayuki: O-O Did that happens? I didn’t notice... 

Yuuta: Yes, well... we didn’t dare clue you in lest you freaked out. Besides, Tengenji’s mom also didn’t say anything too daring – lest it alerted Kerukeru of the fact that she’s checking you out as a potential partner for Kerukeru. All she did was praised you for your wonderful culinary skills and wondered aloud who would be fortunate enough to have you in their life as a future partner while observing Kerukeru’s reaction discreetly on the side-lines. ^^;

Tsukigami: Yes, Na-chan. We didn’t tell you because we didn’t want your imagination to run wild.   
And Kerukeru, how many times must I emphasized for you to not call me ‘Kaito-chan’?! It reminds me too much of my brother! ┻━┻ ミ＼（≧ ロ≦＼）

PS: I think you knew why I didn’t say something to you, Kerukeru... we both wanted very much to forget that a rumor even existed between us in the first place. And yes, I support Yuuta’s opinion – your mom must have an informant in this school. =_=

Kuga: Either that, or she’s an alumnus from the Ayanagi Academy – because as far as I know... the alumnus still has access to the Ayanagi Academy’s student forum. And Tengenji, pardon me for saying this – your never-ending rumors of beaus always made the number 1 trending topic in the student’s forum. 

Tengenji: _ (: 3」∠) _

While the chat and speculation about Tengenji’s mother and her constant awareness of Tengenji’s rumors in school were ongoing in the chat-group... Yuuta and Nayuki were just getting ready to leave their dorm room for the cafe situated in Kanda district, the neighboring town of Ochanomizu. 

Kuga Shuu, on the other hand, decides to leave it to Tsukigami and Tengenji to continues the chat while he turns around and faces his girlfriend – Nayuki Yuki with an unreadable look on his face. 

“Shuu? What’s up with that expression of yours?” Nayuki Yuki asks with a look of mild confusion when she sensed her boyfriend’s eyes on her. 

“...” Not knowing how to respond, Kuga Shuu just scrolled through the chat message until he reached the part whereby Tengenji mentioned about Yuki confessing her crush on him to the redhead during a tutoring session. And then, Kuga Shuu wordlessly handed his mobile device over to his pink-haired girlfriend and let the girl read the message exchange on his phone with her own eyes. 

Yuki took the offered mobile device from her boyfriend and glanced briefly through the chat messages exchange, upon reading the response from a certain redhead of Stardust – she laughed a nervous laugh as she apologized to her boyfriend. “Sorry, you’re not mad that I decided to take Tengenji’s advice and confessed to you first – are you?” 

"...Not exactly, I'm not mad at you for confessing to me before I did with you. I'm just feeling somewhat complicated because Tengenji is right, I'll probably just drag on until your graduation day if you hadn't taken the first move in telling me about your crush on me." Kuga Shuu then retrieved his mobile device from his girlfriend and tucked it back into the pocket of his jacket. 

"Ahem~ can the two of you shift your conversation elsewhere instead of blocking the entrance?" Just then, a familiar tone speaks up from behind them – turning around, Yuki sweat-dropped when she found her twin sister eyeing her and her boyfriend with a flat look appeared on the face. 

“Sorry, Tsumugi-chan!” Yuki hurried to take a step back and stood behind the figure of Kuga Shuu so she would not be blocking her younger sister’s way. 

“Come on, let’s head off for lunch first. We can continue our conversation over lunch.” Kuga then suggested to his girlfriend of two months. 

“Eh? But I thought you had a team lunch session with Onii-chan and the rest of your team?” Nayuki Yuki is quite surprised to receive a lunch invitation from her boyfriend, she was half-expecting that she would be dining with her twin sister – Nayuki Tsumugi, today. 

"The team lunch session has been postponed to later this evening, so I'm now free to have lunch with you. The question now is are you keen to take lunch with me today?" Kuga Shuu smirked as he asks his girlfriend back in return with a mischievous tone of voice. 

“Of course, I am!” Nayuki Yuki practically beams in response. 

“Well then... I’ll just excuse myself for the rest of the day. Enjoy your date.” Nayuki Tsumugi deadpan in response when she overheard her sister’s words to Kuga Shuu, the boyfriend of her twin. 

“Sorry, Tsumugi-chan. I ‘ll make it up to you another day.” The elder Nayuki twin told her younger twin as she waved a cheerful goodbye before leaving hand-in-hand with the stoic teen of Stardust. 

"Tsumugi-chan, are you going home? Do you need a ride?" Korekuni Ryuji of the KitaKore duo who had the fortune of working with Kuga Shuu this morning, showcasing different clothing lines of the same fashion brand stepped out of the studio then. 

Upon sighting the figure of Nayuki Tsumugi, Korekuni Ryuji inquires out of courtesy. The fact that Nayuki Tsumugi is the sister of Nayuki Toru of Stardust and the 'students' of his elder sister – Korekuni Mariko means that Ryuji was not allowed to pretend he did not see her and walked off after exiting the studio, following the end of the morning modeling job. 

"Thank you for the offer, I'll take you up, on it." Tsumugi then turns towards Korekuni Ryuji and said, which Ryuji then sweat-dropped as he nodded in response. 

So, when his ride finally arrives in the form of a family vehicle that belongs to the Kitakado family – the first thing Ryuji said to his partner was that they need to first drop Nayuki Tsumugi off at the Nayuki's residence before heading over to attend the birthday celebration event of the Teramitsu twins. 

For Nayuki Tsumugi, the reason why she decides to take up the offer of a free ride home is simple. Her elder twin isn't around, and she's too lazy to walk over to the train station and took the train back alone. So, when Korekuni Ryuji appears and offers her a free ride – of course, she took the offer. Anything to save the hassle of walking. 

Kuga took Yuki to a family restaurant for lunch, as opposed to patron a fast food restaurant knowing how cautious the girl was with the calorie intake. After placing the order with the waitress and collected the beverages from the drink bar, Nayuki Yuki decides to take the opportunity and inquires after the brunch session between her brother and her boyfriend that took place on the morning of 5th April 2018. 

“Ah... that reminded me, I thought you were saying that you would be coming? So, how come in the end it’s only Nayuki that came to meet me for brunch?” Kuga Shuu paused for a second, before recalling a particular detail and decides to clarify it with his girlfriend – the elder twin of the infamous Nayuki Twins. 

In response to Kuga’s inquiry, the girl with long pink hair of a lighter shade when compared to Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi sighed aloud as she clued her boyfriend in on the exact reason why she was forced to give the brunch session a miss on that day. 

"I had the intention to join my brother in meeting you for brunch that day, but somehow my entire family decides to take part in the plan to forestall me. And then, onii-chan took the moment of distraction on my part to sneak off... and since no one but him knows of the exact branch of Gusto he's meeting you, there's nothing much I can do on my part. Although I suppose I could message you and check on the venue... but then Tsumugi decides to seize hold of the opportunity to tell my parents about us dating." 

“Wait... Tsumugi informed your parents? I thought you informed them about the situation of us dating one another when you filled Nayuki in on the details?” Kuga Shuu was puzzled by the words of his girlfriend so much so that he actually appeared stumped for a 0.5 second before reacting. 

"Erm... my parents were out when I decide to fill Onii-chan in on the details so they have no idea. And then because onii-chan was too preoccupied with the idea of how to deliver a proper shovel-talk to you that it slips his mind to inform our parents too. Tsumugi and onii-chan probably planned behind my back on how to stop me from following him to the restaurant the following day while I'm distracted later that evening, and thus why Tsumugi decides to 'out' to my parents about us dating while Onii-chan made his escape through the front door of our family home to head off for the brunch appointment for the shovel-talk session." Yuki toyed with the paper napkin placed by the side of her dining utensils as she responded to her boyfriend's inquiry. 

"I see..." Kuga mused aloud with a look of amusement lurking behind his eyes before he asks if the girl really wishes to know what had taken place during his brunch meet-up with Nayuki. 

Yuki nodded earnestly before she pouted a cute pout at her boyfriend as she whined the teen's name aloud. Of course, taking into consideration her boyfriend's celebrity status – she did make sure to keep the volume low enough so the other restaurant patrons would not be focusing too much attention on their table. 

[Flashback to the events of the 5th April 2018] 

“Welcome to Gusto Cafe!” The cheerful waitress on duty in the outlet of the Suidobashi, Chiyoda branch greeted when Kuga entered the restaurant around 10.35 am. 

There is a reason why they opted to take brunch in the Suidobashi branch situated in the Akihabara district as opposed to the branch located near their school dormitory building. It is mostly to keep the rumor mill of Ayanagi Academy in check, the last thing Kuga wanted to hear about was a rumor that involves him and his girlfriend's elder brother. Not that his girlfriend would mind much if such a rumor were to occurs if anything, his girlfriend would be highly amused and that is something he isn't too keen upon. 

After choosing an available seat by the window, Kuga took his mobile device out from the pocket of his jacket and dropped his teammate – Nayuki a text indicating that he has already arrived at the restaurant. 

Private Chat between Nayuki Toru and Kuga Shuu – 5th April 2018, 10.35am

Kuga: I’ve reached the suidobashi branch of the Gusto family restaurant, I’m sitting at a second-row table counting from the back – window seat. 

Nayuki: Noted. I’m on my way over, reaching in 10 minutes. 

Upon the sight of Nayuki's message, Kuga was immensely grateful that he had heeded his mother's advice by turning up way ahead of the stipulated time. Nayuki, on the other hand, who was on his way to the stipulated branch of the Gusto cafe 'tsk' under his breath. 

To think Nayuki had thought he could give some pressure to his fellow teammate Kuga by arriving on-site earlier than the agreed time. But then Kuga just has to spoil his plan by arriving even earlier than him at the agreed point of the meeting. 

[Oh well... I guess I’ll just have to give him a piece of my mind for dating my sister without informing me first.] Nayuki thought with a huff of annoyance.

To say Nayuki was annoyed was an understatement, how is it that he was so oblivious to all the sly glances exchanged between Yuki-chan and Kuga all this time under his observation? When he heard the confession from Yuki-chan about her dating Kuga two days ago, on the 3rd of April... he had thought the relationship was something new. 

After all, it’s a tradition for students to confess to the party who is graduating on the last day of school or even the graduation day – so that had been what he had assumed took place between his teammate and his younger sister – Yuki. 

Hence, Nayuki’s first reaction upon receiving this little piece of news wasn’t quite negative but more of the feeling of thankfulness. He was thankful that his sister had the sense to come forth to him and inform him that she is now dating a fellow teammate and friend of his, but then... his other younger sister had to bust his hope. 

Tsumugi had basically interjected herself into the conversation and commented that Yuki and Kuga’s relationship wasn’t as new as he’d hoped. And then Tsumugi promptly dropped the bombshell piece of news to him that his teammate Kuga Shuu has been dating his sister, Yuki since end-January this year. 

“Nayuki, I’m over here.” Kuga’s voice jarred the cream-haired teen out of his own mind, and back into the living plane. 

Blinking twice, Nayuki then zeroed in his eyes towards the direction where he had heard his teammate’s voice. Taking a deep breath, Nayuki headed towards the direction of his teammate with a determined look in his eyes. 

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice." Nayuki started, although as soon as the words left his lips, he felt like bashing his head on the table. Because really, what was he saying? Kuga was the one that suggested to meet up today for their 'talk'... okay, although he was the one that mentions needing to have a talk with Kuga soon... but he wasn't the one to suggest meeting up on the next day following the broaching of the subject. 

“Nayuki, if you are trying to intimidate me... I don’t think you’re quite successful in your task.” Kuga Shuu finally responded after spending a few minutes eyeing his teammate with an unimpressed look, hiding his amusement behind his coffee cup. 

“...” Nayuki was silent following the end of Kuga's speech before he finally face-palm himself at his lack of ability to pull on a menacing look directed towards his teammate. 

A few minutes pass them by in silence before Nayuki finally gathers himself together and speaks again. "Fine, I'll give up on the idea of delivering a menacing shovel talk since I can't intimidate you at all. But let me be straight with you if you'd ever dare to take a page out of your childhood's friend calendar and two-time Yuki-chan..."

"That wouldn't happen, I'm not ever going to become someone like Toraishi. I fail to understand how he could spend all his time chasing after girls' skirts. And I would like to think that my mother has raised me well to take responsibility for my own actions. Since I have agreed to date Yuki-chan, I will most certainly remain faithful to her and treat her well." Kuga responded with a serious expression, as he set his coffee cup down on the table to look his cream-haired friend with honesty in the eyes. 

Nayuki was stunned by his teammate’s serious demeanor for a minute, before nodding grudgingly and he delivered the last part of his warning words to his friend. “Make sure you delivered your promise, and last but not least - don’t you ever dare to hurt Yuki-chan or made her cry.” 

"You can rest assured that I won't hurt Yuki-chan in any way – my mother raised me a gentleman. Besides my mom will have my hide if I dared to raise a hand at a girl. As for the part about making her cry... all I can say is I will not cause her to cry out of distress." Kuga finally schooled his features into one of seriousness when he addressed Nayuki's final request. 

Nayuki nodded grudgingly at his fellow teammate’s words before he promptly took the cafe menu from the table and signaled for the waitress, ready to place his orders for the brunch session. 

"Are you paying for brunch or are we going Dutch?" Nayuki asks before he gives the waitress the orders. 

“I’ll pay.” Kuga offers, figuring that his cream-haired friend likely had a lot of annoyance targeting at him in general – the purple-haired teen thought he should pay for the brunch session. That way, Nayuki probably could vent some annoyance target at him by ‘slaughtering’ his wallet to a certain extent. 

"Good." Nayuki nodded, and then promptly place an order of the most expensive item listed on the menu with the waitress. Kuga, upon hearing the item Nayuki had ordered, smirked in response – it certainly looks like his teammate does intend to go down the route of ‘slaughtering’ his wallet for today. 

After the order was placed with the waitress, Nayuki went towards the drink bar to collect his drink. With the so-called 'shovel talk' out of the way, Nayuki decides to inquire about the details on just how exactly his teammate comes to date his younger sister. 

“So, care to tell me just how the relationship between you and Yuki-chan came to be?” Nayuki prompted, upon his return to the table after his visit to the drink bar to collect his choice of the beverages. 

“She confessed, and I accepted.” Kuga Shuu surmised, causing Nayuki’s eyebrow to twitch annoyingly in response. 

“I ask for details, not a summary!” Nayuki snapped, throwing a look of annoyance towards his stoic teammate. 

“I’m not a man of many words, if you are looking for a complete recount of the confession event - you should ask your sister.” Kuga shrugged his response. 

“... Fine, then tell me when did you start liking my sister. I’m sure this is something she won’t be able to rehash for me.” Nayuki rolls his eyes in exasperation and eventually gave up the idea of getting his teammate to recount the story of how his sister and Kuga ended up, dating one another. He decides to get the details from his sister later, but for now - he wishes to know when did his teammate start liking his sister? 

“Hmm… if you want to get down to the specifics, probably sometime in September last year?” Kuga mused aloud as he took a walk down his memory lane trying to pinpoint the exact moment, he started noticing the elder Nayuki twin in a different light. 

The purple-haired teen had essentially chanced upon Nayuki Yuki working on the design of their costumes for the song ‘Seishun Countdown' while trying to find a suitable place to nap before their team practice session. The girl was having difficulty deciding on whether to make the costumes entirely uniform or to have variants on a certain part of the costumes. He thought the sight of the girl thinking aloud cute, and since he hasn't been part of the Ayanagi Academy in his middle-school days - he didn’t really know much about the Nayuki twins. 

Thus, Kuga starts the habit of observing the infamous Nayuki twins whenever they get a chance to work together during his modeling photo-shoot session… and with time, the teen gradually found himself liking the bright cheerful disposition that surrounds the elder Nayuki twin. Initially, it was just pure attraction he’d felt towards Nayuki Yuki… but after a chance encounter of the elder Nayuki twin helping his mother out with a little evening dress mishap before an event. That was the nail in the coffin for him, and when he starts to nurse a crush upon the pink-haired girl. 

His mother and he were supposed to attend a relative wedding event that fateful evening, but due to a previous modeling job overrun and ended late - Kuga was unable to fetch his mother from home. As such, they were to travel separately to the venue and meet up directly in front of the event hall. His mother's evening gown wasn't a new piece, it was dredged up from her wardrobe somewhere. Ever since his father's misfortune passing when he was still young, his mother has to raise him alone and thus had literally no time to do shopping or whatsoever in the wardrobe department. 

So, anyway - his mother probably didn’t realize that the gown had a slight rip in the material when she first donned it at home that evening. Hence, when his mother stepped out of the cab and a gust of wind blew by - the corner of the dress got caught on something and then the rip just widens and this time the rip in the dress is so bad that it was hard for his mother to ignore. 

Just when his mother was panicking over what to do next, and before he could even step in and offered to bring his mother to a nearby boutique store to get a replacement dress for the event… the Nayuki twins stepped into the picture. So, while the younger twin opens up an umbrella to block out other passer-by views - the elder Nayuki twin took a sewing pouch out from her bag together with a pair of scissors and promptly work on the salvaging and the modification on his mother’s evening dress gown. 

Twenty minutes later, his mother's ankle-length dress gown was changed to a knee-length evening dress with a matching shawl. Needless to say, when his mother finally met up with him outside the event hall - she spent the entire time recounting the mishap of her dressing gown from earlier and praises the talented young girl in transforming her dress in twenty minutes and then promptly lamented about failing to ask for the girl's name so she could thank the girl at a later point in time. 

“...” Nayuki, upon hearing Kuga's response found himself doing a serious self-reflection. Just how bad is the observation skills that he actually missed out on the fact that one of his teammates was crushing on his sister all this time?! Topping it off, he didn’t even notice that his sister was dating his teammate until his sister decides to come outright and inform him of the news?! 

"That did it! I'm denying you bento lunch for the next two weeks to come.” Nayuki childishly declared at Kuga, and his declaration finally draws the stoic teen out from the walk down the memory lane. 

"Ah… that's fine, and I think it's fair too. I'd dated Yuki-chan behind your back for two months, so one week for each month… I think this 'punishment' is acceptable." Kuga supposed going back to eating convenience stores supplied Bentos for two weeks wouldn't actually kill him, so he agreed with his cream-haired friend's decision. 

[End of Flashback] 

"What?! Onii-chan denies you his home-made Bentos for two weeks as a punishment for you dating me behind his back for two months?!" Nayuki Yuki gasped aloud when she finally heard the entire recount of the brunch session from her boyfriend with a dismayed look on her face. 

“It’s not that bad… two weeks would be over in a jiffy.” Kuga said in a placating tone of voice to his upset girlfriend. 

"Mou~ I can't believe onii-chan did something so childish!" Yuki huffed in response before she starts to mull over the option of how she could prevent her boyfriend from surviving on the convenience store bento set. 

Eventually, Nayuki Yuki decided to rope in Shinosaki Takeshi to play courier. Seeing as, she can't possibly do the delivery of the bento box to her boyfriend daily, even if her new school is just two streets away from the Ayanagi Academy. 

Anyway, if her neighbor and the soon-to-be first year student of the Ayanagi Academy high-school division student - Shinosaki Takeshi agrees to help her out. Yuki could then prepare the bento lunch for her boyfriend every morning and get the teen to deliver the bento on her behalf. Of course, that is, if the teen opts to commute from home daily and not stay in the school dormitory building. 

Because, technically speaking – the neighborhood which the Shinosaki and Nayuki family resides in, isn’t too far for the daily commute to the Ayanagi Academy. So, while Tsumugi does not understands why their brother decides to live in the dormitory... Yuki has her own suspicions as to the reason behind her elder brother’s decision for dorm living. 

The girl with light-pink hair suspected part of the reason why her brother opts to live in the school dormitory is out of his desperation to avoid them from forcing the home remedy tea for stage fright down his throat every single morning. As good the effects of that home remedy tea, it doesn’t change the fact that its taste is horrible and atrocious to her brother’s taste buds so it figures that the eldest Nayuki child decides to stay away from it whenever possible. 

“Yuki-chan, a penny for your thoughts?” Kuga prompted, upon noticing the fact that his girlfriend had sort of zoned out mid-speech. 

Blinking twice, the girl with light-pink hair blushed in response. Not wanting to let her boyfriend knew she was planning to supply him with Bentos of her own preparation during the two weeks that her elder brother had decided to deny her boyfriend home-cooked meals... Nayuki Yuki randomly responded with a question directed to her beau. 

“I’m thinking...what is it about me that you like? Care to enlighten me on this particular doubt of mine?” 

Kuga blinked in surprise before he purposely plastered on a thinking look on his face while observing the facial expression of his girlfriend from the corner of his eyes. "...Hmm... I like that you're bright and cheerful and that you are cute. I also like that you are resourceful, not too clingy... of course, the fact that you are kind and caring to the people in need and people who you deem and sees as family. Most importantly, my mom likes you." 

"Why~ thank you, I thought you are cute too. Especially, when you doze off in the mid of a fitting session." Yuki laughed a jovial laugh when she recalls how her boyfriend could fell asleep in different positions during the early morning hours of the day if coffee weren't available for his consumption. 

During the time whereby Kuga was having a lunch date with his girlfriend at a family restaurant near his previous modeling job location, Yuuta and Nayuki have arrived at the cafe where the mini-birthday celebration for the Teramitsu twins was held. 

Of course, upon their arrival, they had to put up with a bit of complaining from Akane's side criticizing them for coming in late. Although, later it turns out that the KitaKore duo arrived at the party later than they did. 

“Toru, just to keep you updated - we dropped Tsumugi-chan off at your family home before coming by.” Korekuni Ryuji after greeting the Teramitsu twins an advanced birthday greeting then shifted his eyes upon the figure of Nayuki and said. 

"Oh… thank you." Nayuki didn't question much about how the members of the KitaKore unit chanced upon his sister. Because, as far as the cream-haired teen knows… his sisters were students of Korekuni Mariko. Being siblings, the shorter member of the KitaKore unit tends to visit Mariko every now and then and 8/10 times the teen will end up encountering either one or both of his sisters over at Mariko's studio. 

"You're welcome," Ryuji responded in return before his gossiping nature rear its head and decides to engage Nayuki in a conversation concerning Kuga and Yuki he had the opportunity of witnessing earlier. 

“Well… it’s not surprising that the two of them went for lunch together and decides to ditch Tsumugi-chan. Those two are dating, after all. Who on earth would consider bringing a third wheel with them while out on a date?” It was Yuuta that butted into the conversation and pitched in his two-cents that clues the shorter member of the KitaKore unit into the little bit of detail, which the teen had obviously missed out upon. 

“Eh?! How did that even happen? I mean, I would’ve thought Kakeru had a better chance of dating a member from the Nayuki twins. They do seem much better-acquainted as compared to Shuu…” Korekuni Ryuji blinked at his childhood friend in shock, finding the bit of information a little hard to process. 

“Saa… who knows, Shuu-chan is being exceptionally tight-lipped about the story. Na-chan has only managed to get a portion of the story out from his talk with Yuki-chan… so all we managed to figure it out by this point in time was that there was some mutual attraction between them since September last year." Yuuta shrugged his response, while Nayuki just maintains his silence and keep on dwelling on what could have happened between Kuga and his sister to lead them down the path of dating one another. 

“I see… by the way, where is Akane?” Korekuni Ryuji then felt it in him to inquire, before arriving - Akane had been pestering him on the messenger app but now upon arrival… the kid was nowhere to be seen. 

"He's off harassing Fuyusawa-senpai I reckon," Yuuta smirked as he darted his eyes towards the other side of the cafe where a certain aquamarine-haired teen sat nursing a mug of steaming hot beverage, and then Akane was trying to engage the silent teen into a conversation of a sort. 

“Huh?” Korekuni Ryuji was puzzled for a second, so he followed his childhood friend’s eyes towards the corner where the aquamarine-haired teen sat and felt his lips twitching upon the sight that met his eyes. 

“I’m surprised Fuyusawa actually puts up with Akane’s behavior…” The shorter member of the KitaKore unit responded. 

“Actually, I’m surprised too… but oh well, Akane-chan’s attention span is short. So, if Hikarun or the birthday cake were to made an appearance now - it might just save Fuyusawa-senpai from having to endure more of Akane-chan’s endless chatters.”Yuuta commented as he observed from his position discreetly. 

"True… speaking of, I'm curious. Were you dressed in this manner when you exit the dorm, or you did a change somewhere?" Korekuni Ryuji observed the interaction between Fuyusawa and Akane for a little while longer before shifting his attention back to Yuuta as he inquires. 

"It's too much of a hassle to exit the dorm, get changed and come here. Because that means I need to do the same when I return… so I decided to just switch my appearance in the privacy of my dorm room and later uses camouflage gears to sneak out of the dorm. It isn't too difficult with Na-chan blocking out the majority of the dorm's residents' view. Besides, the bowler hat is big enough to keep my pink-haired wig hidden from view." Yuuta responded then, as he too, averted his eyes from the corner where Fuyusawa Ryo was seen trying to fend off Akane's incessant chatter with deep breaths and a poker face. 

Ultimately, Fuyusawa was rescued from Fudo Akane’s further chatter with the arrival of Fudo Anko from the kitchen. 

“Akane, stop bothering my friend and go entertain your guests. And speaking of, use the 2nd floor for the party. We are still running a business here; the cake is ready in the kitchen. Go and retrieve it yourself, but be careful… because if it toppled over - not only are you cleaning up the place, and I would not make you a new cake for the event.” Fudo Anko placed both hands on her waist as she snapped at her cousin, shooing the orange-haired teen away from the vicinity of Fuyusawa Ryo. 

“Oh~ the cake is ready? Finally!” Akane cheered and dashed off towards the direction of the kitchen before herding his team of guests and friend's upstairs to the second floor for the party. 

Of course, needless to say - there’s only one place Akane could host his friends. That would be his old bedroom, now bare and empty out because he had moved everything, he owns over to the apartment unit allotted for Killer King usage when he finally debuts. Now the room is just an empty room and thus making it suitable for party use. All the orange-haired teen needs to do now was to extract some tables and chairs from the storeroom upstairs and the room is converted into a party space. 

"I apologize for the rowdiness you have to endure this afternoon." Anko then turns towards her friend and said, since she knew how much Fuyusawa valued the peace and quiet of the cafe. 

“I didn’t know the cafe allowed hosting of events; I was quite stunned when I heard your cousin claiming that he's holding a party here for a friend," Fuyusawa admitted, after taking a few minutes to bask in the sudden quietness. 

“No, we usually don’t host events here. It’s only because the request came from Akane that my father grudgingly agrees… and I even got roped in as the baker for the day. The most annoying factor is - I don’t get paid for the baking of that birthday cake for them.” Anko rolls her eyes as she muttered aloud. 

"Well… at least, he has the insight to not drag his entire team of friends over to crowd about me. And I think I saw some of my ex-classmates with him thank god, they didn't hear what he called me earlier." Fuyusawa Ryo rolls his eyes in response, inwardly thankful neither of his friends is around to hear how Fudo Akane addressed him minutes ago. 

“...What did he address you as?” Anko asks with mild trepidation, somehow, she had a feeling that she’s not going to like it one bit. 

“Cousin-in-law senpai was his original addressing term for me, I was stunned for a minute before I told him the form of address is inappropriate because I am not marrying you. So, he changed the addressing term of me and goes ‘handsome senpai’ - this time. And when I told him to address me properly by my name, he goes Fuyufuyu on me. So, ultimately - I gave up and just let him do what he wants and tune him out altogether.” Fuyusawa lamented at his friend in exasperation, now he could only hope the teen at least have the insight to not address him as such when school officially started. His friends would no doubt, laugh their arse off if they were to hear someone calling him ‘Fuyufuyu’ in front of them. 

Unfortunately, Fuyusawa's pleas were left unanswered and thus what awaited him when the school term started was the continuous face-palming reaction on his side when the name Fudo Akane was mention in his hearing range. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… so Chapter 80 ended up KugaYuki focused ^^; I’m too lazy to do the interaction scene between Fuyusawa and Akane at present. Feel free to imagine it yourself :P 
> 
> Anyway, in case anyone of you is still baffled as to how KugaYuki occurs… the gist is that the duo is attracted to one another mutually. 
> 
> At first, Kuga only thought Yuki-chan cute especially when the girl is thinking aloud without realizing that an audience is around. And then he starts to observe when the twins work with Stardust during events, and Yuki-chan’s bright and expressive personality draws him in. Kuga isn’t one with many words, and Tsumugi also let Yuki does most of the talking… so Tsumugi prob reminds him of himself. Henceforth, it’s only natural that Kuga found his attention zeroing in on Yuki. 
> 
> For Yuki, she’s probably attracted to Kuga through the various factors below: Looks, caring nature; responsible disposition, etc. Most importantly, she found the way Kuga tends to doze off every now and then - cute. 
> 
> So, Kuga likely first approached Yuki to thank her for helping his mother out; and that likely is the first time they talk about something outside of Stardust's work commitments/performances. Kuga likely invited Yuki for tea on his mother's behalf, claiming that his mother wanted to thank her personally. Tsumugi likely didn't follow on the trip, since it prob took place during the winter break period and Tsumugi just wants to cocoon up in bed. 
> 
> Yuki’s interest in Kuga likely grew and blossom during the visit to Kuga’s family home, I trusted… and after witnessing how Kuga behaves towards the mother - Yuki starts crushing on Kuga. And then, Yuki zoned out too often during a tutoring session with Kerukeru and Tengenji pry the information out from the girl and eventually encourage the girl to go ahead with the confession. Ultimately, it leads to the confession after the HMV event on 27th Jan and the two officially became a couple.


	81. Meeting Ageha Riku and Hachiya Sou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, finally - S2 begins! XD  
1\. Some scenes in the dorm building featuring Yuuta & his friends  
2\. Slight KugaYuki scenes + a dash of TenGawa  
3\. Group Chat of Team Hiragi + Yuuta with the TKK Boys  
4\. Ageha and Hachiya finally appears in my fic XD  
5\. Major rewrite of episode 1 for S2, since a lot of it is completely different for my fic verse now ^^; 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter ^_^

On the morning of the 9th of April, 2018 - the official first day of the new school year. Hoshitani Yuuta woke up promptly on the dot at 7am without the need for his friend and roommate, Nayuki Toru, to wake him up with banging pots and pans. 

"How surprising, you're actually awake," Nayuki commented when he entered his shared dorm room with Yuuta and landed his eyes on the figure that just sat up in bed doing stretching exercise of the arms. 

“Hmm… that just goes to show that I had a restful night.” Yuuta beams in response, as he starts descending from the upper bunk where he slept. 

“So, I heard you decided to deny Shuu-chan an entire two-weeks’ worth of lunch?” Yuuta commented with a wry grin as he gathered his toiletries needed for his morning routine as he prepared to make a trip down the hallway to the common bathroom. 

"Yes, but it seems he won't lose out anyway. Yuki-chan ranted at me for my childishness yesterday via a messenger chat and that she's going to take over the preparation of the Bentos for Kuga-kun during this so-called 'punishment' period." Nayuki shrugged his response. 

Yuuta couldn't help it, he laughed aloud before responding. "Well… denying Shuu-chan your meals supply does seem a tad childish in my opinion. You should just invite him home and let your parents grill him - that likely will unnerve him more than your attempt at trying to shovel talk him. Because pardon me for saying this - you can pull off the aura of a displease 'mom' but not a displeased 'dad'. It just isn't your style to go menacing and threatening like Gochin." 

“Mou… I know it's silly, but you don’t have to keep reminding me of it.” Nayuki huffed in annoyance, before informing his roommate that breakfast is ready. 

Yuuta nodded in response, and after a quick morning routine - the green-eyed teen returns to the dorm room to get himself changed into the school uniform before heading down to the dining hall for breakfast. 

“Are you making a detour to the outdoor stage later?” Tsukigami Kaito inquires, as he sat down for breakfast thanking Nayuki for the effort. 

Kuga, on the other hand, due to Nayuki’s childish attempt at a ‘punishment’ had to leave the dorm early to scout out the convenience store for some breakfast that comprises of a can of hot coffee and some sandwiches. 

“Where’s Kerukeru?” Yuuta glances about the room and asks. 

"In the morning shower, I guess… he'll come down in his own time. You can leave first if you are in a hurry." Tsukigami Kaito responded as he took a sip of the morning tea. 

“Good morning!” Just then, Inumine Seishiro of Team Hiragi flopped himself onto the empty seat next to Yuuta and ask if he could join them for breakfast. 

“...Sei-chan, why aren’t you with your teammates this morning?” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he inquires.

“I woke up late, so they decided to ditch me.” Inumine declared with a shrug. 

“Last I check, they were still outside the dorm building presumably waiting for Ugawa. Shouldn’t you be heading out and join them?" Tsukigami commented as Inumine help himself to a hefty serving of Nayuki's breakfast supply. 

“Eh? Were they? Well, either way, it wouldn't matter because unlike Ugawa I can't deal with not eating breakfast, so ultimately they would still ditch me.” Inumine Seishiro shrugged, taking a bite of the yummy breakfast served up by Nayuki Toru of Team Ootori.

“Maa… Tsukigami-kun, it’s fine… there’s more than enough food to go around.” Nayuki sweat-dropped as he responded, his coping mechanism with nerves is cooking… and today just happens to be the first day of class and the start of a new school year. He was zoning out while preparing breakfast earlier, and accidentally forgotten that he had denied Kuga his food supply for 2 weeks… so, there’s extra food available to feed Inumine this morning. 

"Right... anyway, I'm done – so I'll make a move first," Yuuta said, grabbing his school bag and left the dining hall for the school. 

Yuuta was about to breeze past the members of Team Hiragi when he was halted by Toraishi Izumi. 

“Hoshitani, any idea where did Shuu go?” Toraishi asks, curious about his childhood friend’s whereabouts after noticing the fact that his friend’s motorbike is already missing from its’ usual parking spot.

“...He went out for breakfast.” Yuuta throws out in response before speeding past the members of Team Hiragi with a quick wave. 

“Huh?” Toraishi blinked in bewilderment, as he turns to his fellow teammates and asks. “Any idea what he meant by saying that?” 

"I think the meaning of his words is quite straightforward, in short, Kuga Shuu isn't around because he's out for breakfast." Sawatari Eigo deadpan in response. 

"...But isn't it a custom for Nayuki to prepare meals for every member on their team? So, why is it that Shuu decides to head out in search of breakfast today?" Toraishi looked confuse as he voices his query aloud to his teammates. 

“...Damn if I know, go and ask someone from their team instead.” Sawatari Eigo rolls his eyes in response to Toraishi’s inquiry. 

Group-Chat of Team Hiragi [Sawatari, Tatsumi, Ugawa, Toraishi, Inumine] - 9th April 7.30am

Sawatari: Ugawa, where are you? The assembly time is 7.30am, and you're not here at the assembly point yet? 

PS: Inu, we are ditching you. So, you can come with Team Ootori at a later time. We will see you at school.

Ugawa: Yikes! I'm about done another 5 more minutes! Apology for the delay. I can't find my school tie… I think I left it accidentally in Tengenji's room. I need to make a detour to collect it, it would just be in a jiffy. So, please don't ditch me! I don't want to be left in charge of Inumine! >_< 

Toraishi: (Θ艸Θ) Why on earth would you misplace your school tie in Tengenji's room? What have you two been doing? 

Ugawa: =_= Toraishi, get your mind out of the gutter! His tie was in the laundry, and the Stardust was has a recording at the TV station last night for some game quiz variety show that stipulated the need for them to be in uniform. So, I lend him my tie - as simple as that. He returns me the tie after the recording, but I probably forgot to bring it back with me when I left his room yesterday evening. BTW, I said I accidentally left my tie behind in his room - not that I misplaced my tie in his room. There is a difference between the two. ( ๑òᆺó๑ )

Sawatari: Fine, whatever - just be quick about it. If you are not down in another five minutes, we are leaving without you. 

Tengenji Kakeru has just gone back to his room after taking a long morning shower to wake himself up. The moment he opens up the door leading to his room, he was greeted by the sight of a certain pink-haired teen who has been showing up a lot in his thoughts these days.

“...What are you doing in here at this point in time? Shouldn’t you be joining your friends on the trip to school already?” Tengenji Kakeru inquires as he averted his eyes from the pink-haired teen while pretending to focus his attention elsewhere. 

“I’m here to retrieve my school tie, I accidentally left it behind last evening. And you are right, I should leave before they decide to ditch me. Goodbye, Tavian~ I’ll see you later tonight.” Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi then petted the adorable cat – Tavian, one last time before he stood and made a move to leave Tengenji’s room. 

Ugawa allows a smile to pull at his lips when Tavian meowed back at him in response, but he knew not to dally further thus he forced himself to look away from the cat, turns around and headed for the direction of the room's door. 

Tengenji Kakeru waited until the figure of Ugawa Akira left his room, and was at least out of hearing range before sitting down on the bed while petting his beloved Tavian as he muttered aloud. “Damn…how is it possible for someone to be both annoying and cute at the same time?!”

Yes - annoying and yet cute at the same time, was how Tengenji sees Ugawa Akira these days. It’s annoying how Ugawa has literally overtaken his room recently... but then the brat had to go all ‘cuteness’ overload on him. Especially during the time when Ugawa plays with his beloved Tavian… those moments always caused his hands to itch for a snapshot. He’d only refrained from taking snapshots of the teen because he had no idea how to explain his actions to the pink-haired teen…otherwise, there should be more than one snapshot of Ugawa lying around in his mobile device now. 

“Tavian…I think I kind of like that pink-haired brat now… what do you think I should do?” Tengenji glances down at his adorable pet cat as he inquires, knowing that it was probably a silly act on his part. Seeing as his cat isn’t human enough to answer him anything, and sure enough, all his cat ever did was to look up at him innocently before meowing at him for attention. 

“Sorry for the wait.” Ugawa Akira said as he met up with the rest of his teammates outside the dormitory building as they prepare to make their way to the school in a group.

“It’s fine... although, I felt it in me to inquire... what is so attractive about Tengenji’s room that has you visiting it twice a day like a routine?” Sawatari Eigo finally decides to voice his doubt across to his pink-haired teammate. 

"Yes, considering my obsession with the horror genre splatter films have passed for the season – and you had once again taken up the habit of lounging in my room. Yet, you still make it a habit to swing by Tengenji's room twice a day...like a clock routine. Why?" Tatsumi Rui pitched in his own two-cents into the situation. 

“...” Ugawa Akira faltered for a second, before shrugging and said. “I’m using his room as my pantry to keep the chips and snacks away from Inumine’s access.” 

Well... the saying wasn’t wrong, and it isn’t as though the pink-haired teen could let it slips to his teammates that he was visiting Tavian - the cat which Tengenji had been keeping secretly in the dorm, daily. So, Ugawa guesses he would just have to mislead his friends into thinking that he had the bad habit of snacking daily. 

“Either way, I hope you’re aware that the more you frequent Tengenji’s room whether he’s inside or not – people are still going to say you’re his beau. And with the way you keep on sabotaging your own attempt at clearing up the rumors with your contradicting acts, you’re likely going to remain as Tengenji’s rumored beau until the day it comes for us to graduate.” Tatsumi Rui surmised for his pink-haired teammate. 

"..." Ugawa has no words to respond to his team leader's comment, because what can he say in response to that comment?! Tatsumin isn't wrong anyway, he's indeed self-sabotaging himself to an extent. And while the rumors do seem to annoy him when it first starts circulating around, these days the pink-haired teen has kind of grown immune to them. 

While Tengenji Kakeru was busy reflecting on his undeniable attraction towards a certain pink-haired brat while playing with his cat - Tavian, behind the closed door of his dorm room. And Ugawa Akira was resigning himself to the idea of being dubbed Tengenji’s forever rumored beau for the foreseeable future to come... Hoshitani Yuuta was over at the outdoor stage of the Ayanagi Academy as he launched into the dance-routine created by Ootori Itsuki.

“Yuu-chan, you’re quite early today.” Ootori Itsuki commented, after watching from the back of the audience seating area for some time. 

“Itsuki, good morning.” Yuuta greeted with a cheerful smile when he looks up to see his boyfriend observing him from the audience area of the outdoor stage. 

“Good morning, Yuu-chan~ so, are you ready for the new term?” Ootori Itsuki prompted, grinning as he regarded his beau. 

“Yes, of course, I’m ready. Speaking of, what brings you here this morning? But it is nice to see you out of the Kao Council blazer and uniform for once.” Yuuta smiled in response as he gave his boyfriend a once-over looks in detail. 

"I'm glad you approved, as for the reason why I'm here this morning… I'm playing pigeon today. Tsubasa has something else to attend to… so, here I am." Ootori Itsuki shrugged before he sat his beau down with him on the outdoor stage as they conversed on random topics but was careful not to get too engrossed in their conversation since Yuuta still need to head off for classes and attend the opening ceremony for the new school year. 

“So, how did you find the dance routine I did earlier? Was it better than the last time I attempted the same routine?” Yuuta then turns sparkling eyes upon his boyfriend seeking the purplish-white haired teen’s opinion. 

Ootori laughed after being stunned by Yuuta’s questions for a few seconds, before shaking his head as he responded. “Well… it is much cleaner this time around, but I’m curious… why are you even doing the routine? It’s not even part of the test curriculum…” 

“Well… it’s sort of a calming mantra for myself? I can’t really explain, but sometimes I do the routine to calm my erratic mind down.” Yuuta responded, with a bashful expression on his face. 

“I see… well, I think it’s about time for you to head off and meet up with the rest of the boys. It’s almost time to meet the rest of the classmates, albeit - I think you’ve about met them all before.” Ootori Itsuki then reminded after glancing down at the time reflected on his mobile device.

Hoshitani Yuuta glances down at the time reflected on his boyfriend’s mobile phone screen and went yelping aloud. “Yikes! I’ve gotta go! See you around, Itsuki!” 

"Eh?" Ootori Itsuki blinked as he mutters aloud, "does that mean Yuu-chan is looking forward to the idea of seeing me around the school? Hmm… maybe I should volunteer myself to run more errands between grandfather and uncle." 

In the meantime, the Nayuki twins were seen shepherding Nayuki Toru into the school gate while they stood outside in their new school uniforms from a neighboring high school. Only after Nayuki entered the main gate of the Ayanagi Academy, Yuki and Tsumugi then proceed to head towards the direction where their new school stood – two streets away from the infamous Ayanagi Academy. 

The two girls had woken up especially early this morning, Yuki earlier than Tsumugi since she has to get the lunch boxes ready for both themselves and her boyfriend - Kuga Shuu of Stardust. Nayuki Yuki and her twin – Nayuki Tsumugi then leave home together as per their past routine, parting ways only they were ten minutes away from the school dormitory building. 

After parting ways with Tsumugi, Yuki went over to the 7-11 convenience store her boyfriend had claimed to be patronizing. Upon locating the stoic member of Stardust, Yuki had promptly handed over a bento box neatly wrapped with purple cloth to the figure of Kuga Shuu.

“Thank you.” Kuga Shuu accepted the offered bento from his pink-haired girlfriend and smile a small smile in response. 

"You're welcome, although I can't guarantee that it will taste as nice as the food prepared by onii-chan... but I can guarantee that it's definitely edible." Nayuki Yuki answered with a blush on her cheeks before she muttered something about needing to catch up with Tsumugi and dashes out of the convenience store leaving her boyfriend behind to stare after her fleeing back. 

Private Chat between Nayuki Yuki and Kuga Shuu – 9th April, 7.40 am

Shuu: Thank you for the bento. I've been told you are very good at home economics, both sewing, and cooking. So, I'm sure the bento would be satisfying to my taste buds. ^_^ 

Yuki: (*^_^*) Thanks for your vote of confidence. 

PS: Please don’t tell onii-chan I handed the bento to you personally; he’d thought I seek assistance from Shinosaki-kun to pass you the bento because that was what I told him yesterday in our chat message ^^; 

Shuu: Oh... really? Why did you change your mind and decides to hand me the bento yourself then? *Curious Emoji*

Yuki: Because I remember the rumor factory of Ayanagi... and didn't want some weird rumors to begin between you and Shinosaki-kun? I mean it's fine if my brother supplies you with Bentos... because literally, everyone knew he made food for the entire team. So, you won't get singled out ... but if someone were to see Shinosaki-kun running the errand of delivering the bento I made for you over... who knows what the rumor factory of Ayanagi will come up with. 

Shuu: Ah... I see ^^ 

PS: Have a good day ahead. I hope you will enjoy your first day at your new school. ^_^ 

Yuki: Thank you, and I hope the first day of your new school term will start and end on a good note too. ^_^

Kuga Shuu then hurried to finish up his convenience store-purchased sandwich and coffee, dump them into the trash can in the convenience store situated by the entrance of the store. With his breakfast settled, the stoic teen headed back out to his motorbike and prepare to make his way to school. 

Tsukigami Kaito, on the other hand, was already standing in the school compound staring at a notice board that still has his elder brother’s last musical performance show poster dated for December 2017 pinned up. 

Inumine has wandered off elsewhere when he wasn't looking, but the navy-haired teen of Stardust wasn't concerned about the human-sized doggy's whereabouts since the forest-green haired teen wasn't his responsibility to look after. He had only made it a point to shepherd the teen to school because the members of Team Hiragi has already left the dorm by the time Inumine was done with breakfast. 

And since Kuga isn't around and Yuuta has already left for the outdoor stage in school... Nayuki is meeting up with his sisters before heading to school. It is down to him and Tengenji to drag Inumine with them as they made their way to school, but since Tengenji wanted some more play-time with Tavian... Tsukigami ended up with the dog-watching duty for the morning instead. 

“Hey, isn’t that…?” Student A was heard whispering to student B in Tsukigami’s hearing range. 

“Yes… that’s the younger brother of Tsukigami Haruto indeed.” Student B glances towards Tsukigami’s direction briefly before commenting in response to Student A remarks. 

Tengenji, on the other hand, was just getting ready to leave the dorm room after patting his napping cat gently. 

“Enjoy your nap, Tavian… I’ll see you later today.” Tengenji whispered before standing up from his sitting position atop the bed, and then took out his disguise used clear-lens squarish glasses and placed them on before stepping out of the dorm. 

The members of Stardust sans Tengenji Kakeru who is obviously still on his way to school found their leader - Hoshitani Yuuta, standing in front of the notice board that has the class-list pinned up for the students' reference. It's a little redundant in their opinion for them to even check the notice board because they already knew which class they would be in - Class 2-MS, the only class meant for the specialized musical department course. 

"I still don't understand why we have to meet up here… it's not as if, we have no idea which class we are enrolled in for the school year." Tsukigami Kaito deadpan in response. 

Because of his leader's decision to meet in this part of the school… Tsukigami Kaito found himself ended up being ogled constantly by the newly enrolled students. It has to be the new enrolls that ogled and whispered behind his back, because there is just no way the existing students would speak of Tsukigami Haruto so openly in front of him since it is well-known that he has a brother complex against that elder brother of his. 

A series of fan-girls screaming alerted them to the fact that their fellow teammate – Tengenji Kakeru has arrived on site. Tsukigami Kaito turns his eyes towards the approaching redhead and sweat-dropped at the sight that met him. 

"Is it just me, or did the hoard of his fan-girls increase as compared to last year?" Yuuta murmured to his cream-haired friend in a whispering tone of voice.

"Well... last year when the school term begins, he only has fans who follow his Kabuki and modeling career. This year, though, he has fans likely from the fan-club of Stardust and fans of his regular acting career following him too." Nayuki whispered back in return. 

The redhead’s only form of disguise is the squarish clear lens glasses on the face, with mouth twitching uncontrollably – Tsukigami Kaito commented. “Seriously, isn’t it about time for you to shed that good-for-nothing disguise? If you truly want to disguise yourself, go for something more normal... a cap or sunglasses will work equally fine.” 

Tengenji bristled at Tsukigami's words, although he has to agree – his disguise doesn't really work considering the hoard of screaming girls behind him as he entered the school. Thank goodness for Ayanagi's wonderful team of security personnel that has been trained in crowd management and turning away fan-girls. Then again, considering the KitaKore unit that's still in school and then the fact that Tsukigami Haruto has already debuted in Broadway when he was still in high school... it's no wonder the security team employed in Ayanagi Academy services are one of the best team in Japan. 

"Come on... let's go before the fan-boys decides to join those screaming fan-girls outside. Unlike the fan-girls, the fan-boys are legit students of the Ayanagi Academy." Pinching the bridge of his nose wearily, Kuga Shuu turn away from the site and attempted to leave only to be pulled back by Nayuki Toru. 

“Wrong direction – that's the way to the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center, the academic blocks are over here.” Nayuki then steered Kuga towards the direction where the academic block for the high school division is situated. 

“Right... apology, the coffee hasn’t done its job at waking me up yet.” Kuga Shuu sighed as he explained, that’s why he prefers home-brewed coffee... they work far better than the canned coffee purchased from the convenience store. 

"Is that your way of complaining about being denied the right to enjoy Nayuki's home-made meals?" Hoshitani Yuuta teased, as they headed towards the floor where the 2nd year classrooms are situated. 

“Yo~ good morning, Team Ootori!” Toraishi Izumi greeted when the members of Team Ootori appears from behind. 

“Good morning.” Yuuta greeted, automatically falling into steps beside - Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi while Tsukigami nodded in greeting to Sawatari Eigo. 

“Good morning, Tsukigami. It’s been some time since we are in the same class.” Sawatari Eigo responded to Tsukigami’s morning greeting with a line of his own. 

“Indeed.” Tsukigami nodded in response. 

Meanwhile, Toraishi was busy bugging Kuga into spilling the details about why he was being denied the right to enjoy Nayuki’s prepared meals to no avail. There is just no way Kuga is going to let it slip to his childhood friend that he is now dating Nayuki’s sister – his friend would start fishing for information that he’s not ready to provide just yet. It is one thing to have his fellow teammates know of his no longer bachelor status, but totally another to let his gossiping friend knew of it. 

Because, really – while Kuga has no absolute proof yet, he believes his childhood friend – Toraishi to be the number 1 gossip mill generator among students of their batch. Inwardly, he wonders if Korekuni Ryuji of the 3rd year knew he already has a successor in Toraishi... 

“Where’s Sei-chan?” Yuuta asks when he failed to see the teen with forest-green hair around. 

"Off goofing somewhere, says he's going to meet us directly at the opening ceremony. Apparently, some idol group members decide to enroll in Ayanagi this year – and he's off to have fun with them?" Tatsumi Rui responded, sounding quite confused to Yuuta's ears.

Yuuta, on the other hand, sweat-dropped as he thought about Inumine meeting the members of Killer King. Throw in KitaKore in the mix, he could only hope that the new Kao Council could handle them and keep them in control. 

Tengenji Kakeru falls into steps behind Ugawa automatically, while Ugawa Akira just eyeballs the redhead from the corner of his eyes with a routine sound of 'tsk' under his breath. 

Private Chat between Ugawa Akira and Tengenji Kakeru – 9th April 2018, 8.15am

Tengenji: What are you annoyed at now? (=･ｪ･=?

Ugawa: Nothing. (´ ・×・｀)

Tengenji: Don’t lie, don't think I didn’t hear that ‘tsk’ from you just now. = ộ⍛ộ =

Ugawa: ... Like I say, it’s nothing. Stop buzzing me about this topic already, it’s not a big deal anyway... (´ ・×・｀)

Tengenji: You are not jealous of the increase in the fan-girls hoard that follows me around, are you? (=･ｪ･=?

Ugawa: O-O||| What?! Of course not, don’t be absurd! I’m just being reminded by Tatsumin the impossibility for me to shed the title of your ‘beau’ from my person. / (˃ᆺ˂) ＼

Tengenji: I see... are you bothered by the fact then? (=･ｪ･=?

Ugawa: U (´･×･`) U No... not really, I’m more or less used to the idea already but I just wished they could shut up about it. >_<

Tengenji read the message three times before he finally forgoes the idea of replying and slid his phone back into the inner pocket of his uniform coat. Somewhere ahead, Hoshitani Yuuta throws the door to the classroom of 2-MS open with a bright and cheery disposition as he greeted aloud. 

“Good morning, everyone!” Hoshitani Yuuta greeted, as he stepped into the class. 

Immediately, all the students who were already in the class – namely, members of Team Akatsuki, and Team Sazanami turns their eyes towards the entrance of the class. 

Silence. That was the only thing that greeted Yuuta back in response following his loud cheerful greeting. 

“...I don’t understand.” Suddenly, Todo Hajime of Team Sazanami groaned aloud as he face-palm – breaking the awkward silence that stung the air following Yuuta’s enthusiastic greeting.

“Huh? What do you not understand?” Kozai Yuharu asks in bewilderment. 

“I don’t understand how Hoshitani could be so bubbly and cheerful and energetic this early in the morning, on the first day of school after enjoying an entire week of holiday!” Todo Hajime lamented, when he woke up this morning – he was literally dragging his feet around the dorm. 

“Yo, the duo of Team Sazanami.” Toraishi Izumi finally let go of his childhood friend and headed towards where Kitahara Ren and Nanjo Koki stood with a casual greeting on his lips. 

“Argh... it’s you again, Izumi. Geez, I can’t believe I’m going to be sharing not only the same room but also the same class with you, honestly, it’s getting kind of tiresome at seeing your face all the time. Guilty!” Kitahara Ren responded to Toraishi’s greeting when the teen came to a stop in front of him. 

“Ren, I think when it comes down to feeling tiresome – Toraishi feels the same way.” Nanjo Koki then interjected before Toraishi could respond to Kitahara’s words. 

“Right… those two were roommates.” Tengenji Kakeru then commented, causing Ugawa to stare at him strangely. 

“What?” Feeling self-conscious, Tengenji snapped in response. 

"...I just find it hard to believe that you can forget who your neighbors are… considering you have worked a couple of times with him before." Ugawa Akira deadpan in response. 

"I don't make it a point to remember who room with who, except for my own teammates and maybe you. But that's only because with the way you keep yapping on and on about how being in the same room and same class as Inumine keeps stressing you out… it's kind of impossible for me to forget that who your roommate was." Tengenji Kakeru commented back in response, careful to keep his hands tucked away in his pants' pocket. Because chances are he would be tempted to pat Ugawa on the head if his hands were out. 

“Hmm… so, aside from Sei-chan… who else is still not here?” Yuuta did a rough count and noted that not all 25 students of the class 2-MS were present, and thus there definitely were some missing members. 

“Well… Team Akatsuki are all here, huddle in the far back corner of the classroom. Team Sazanami are scattered all over the class, with Kitahara and Nanjo speaking with Toraishi. The other three are probably trying to nap with their heads atop the desk. So, I guess the only team missing here are the members of Team Yuzuriha.” Tatsumi Rui commented. 

“...Hmm…Okay.” Yuuta nodded in response, before pulling out his mobile device to check what was the cause of that constant vibration. 

Group Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and TKK Boys - 9th April 2018, 8.20am

Tetsu: Yuuta~ I need help! 

Rei: Yes, Yuuta - Akane of KK is tagging behind us like a superglue now. We need help in getting him detached from our tails. 

Kazu: Akane is forcing us to play ‘20 questions’ with him, please help to turn his attention away from us. 

Yuuta: ^^; 20 questions about what exactly? 

Tetsu: A lot of random things… like what is the Star-Team Project? How did he even know about this? The Kao Council haven't even pinned up the poster for the Star-Team audition yet. The poster is only going up after the opening ceremony for the new school year.

Rei: Yes, and he also asks if your teammate Tengenji is really dating ‘princess Akira’ and who is princess Akira? =_= How am I supposed to answer this question? 

Yuuta sweat-dropped, and then he promptly opens up a message to Inumine Seishiro who was said to be off ogling the newly enrolled first-years. 

Private Chat between Inumine Seishiro and Hoshitani Yuuta, 9th April 2018, 8.25am

Yuuta: Sei-chan, I heard you are off ogling the first-years? 

Sei-chan: Yes! ^_^ There are some fun guys around XD Do you know we have a set of identical twins in the first-years this year?! I wonder how their friends tell them apart XD 

Yuuta: ^^; I’m sure they have their ways… right, erm… do you see the trio from Team Yuzuriha around? They need some help; do you know who are the members of Killer King? 

Sei-chan: Hmm… not really? I know I heard that name from Hikarun before, but I’m not quite sure how they look like… why? 

Yuuta: The TKK boys want to come over to the classroom, but they have trouble escaping from the members of Killer King - in particular, the leader of Killer King. So, anyway - I know that boy has a short attention span, are you able to do something to divert his attention away from the TKK boys so they can escape? 

[Attached 20180318_Killer King_Phantom of Love. Jpg] - the picture of the Killer King. 

Sei-chan: Oh~ the orange-haired boy! I think I saw him… so I just need to distract him? 

Yuuta: Yes, just do something to distract him. 

Somewhere outside the building of the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center, Inumine Seishiro promptly breaks into a random song that talks about himself - before coming to a stop in front of Fudo Akane and said. "Are you Akane-chan?!" 

Akane was so startled by the sudden face in front of him that he took a double step back, before nodding his response dumbly at Inumine Seishiro. Meanwhile, the TKK boys - Koumoto Tetsuya, Keihi Rei, and Arisaka Kazuomi shoots a look of gratitude towards the human-sized doggy of Team Hiragi before making their stealth escape from the site. 

Most of the members of the Killer King are now focusing on the figure of Inumine Seishiro, who seems to very enthusiastic about meeting Akane and is now singing about the joy of knowing the orange-haired leader of Killer King. 

"Not that I'm not flattered, but… you don't seem to be our fan, so how did you know we would get along?" Fudo Akane asks in a tone of confusion, once he got over the stupor-like behavior upon meeting Inumine. 

“Hikarun told me that we would most likely get along with no issues.” Inumine Seishiro answered happily, humming the tune of the song ‘Sparkling Sparkle’ under his breath. 

“Oh~ you know Hikaru! Are you by chance the Sei-chan he was always going on about?” Akane, upon hearing the name Hikarun from Inumine grinned in response. 

“Yes! I’m Inumine Seishiro, also known by Sei-chan, golden retriever and Inu!” The teen with forest-green hair beams in response. 

Meanwhile, the TKK Boys finally made it into the academic block building but upon sighting the duo - Ageha Riku and Hachiya Sou that was walking slightly ahead of them. The trio paused a second in their steps of heading for the classroom of 2-MS, with Keihi Rei muttering under his breath. “Just our luck to end up behind the creepy dude, is it just me or does his creepy vibe went up a notch for the day?” 

“Rei…I think you and I both know the cause of it.” Koumoto Tetsuya murmured back in response, keeping his face straight and nodded briefly in response when Hachiya Sou turns back around to acknowledge their presence. 

As the members of Team Yuzuriha approaches the classroom, the atmosphere in the class suddenly took on an eerie silence. Especially when they could all hear the approaching footsteps from outside, and when the door to the classroom slides open to reveal the entire team of Team Yuzuriha filing into the room with Arisaka Kazuomi sliding the door closed after their entry since he was the last person to enter the classroom. 

“...” Yuuta blinked once then twice to rid himself from the hallucination sight of black roses vines that seems to emit from the figure of Ageha Riku, the leader of Team Yuzuriha. 

"Oh boy… even after graduating from middle school, the creepy vibe is still in him." Nanjo Koki muttered under his breath. 

“There comes the creepy guy…” Kitahara echoed as Ageha starts taking a step forward, while Hoshitani took a double step backward. 

“Yuuta-kun?” Nayuki voiced his concern, careful to keep his tone of voice low to avoid detection from the others. 

“I’m fine… I just got crept out by the aura emitting off from …” Yuuta darted a look towards the figure of Ageha Riku, as he explained to his friend. 

“Aura? What kind of aura are you getting from him?” Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami inched closer to Yuuta as he inquires. 

"...Kuran Rido type of feel?" Yuuta murmured in response. When his middle school friend shows no recognition of the name, he knew the teen likely didn't watch the anime 'Vampire Knight' and thus didn't catch the reference, and thus had to come up with an alternative character. When he can't think of any, he just uses a general term for it. "Vampire type of feel." 

Group-Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and TKK Boys

Tetsu: Seriously? Kuran Rido type of feel? I was going for Hinamori Momo from Bleach, you know? 

Yuuta: Why Hinamori Momo? And how the hell can you hear what I said? You’re like standing on the opposite side… I was whispering to Nakachin. 

Tetsu: I can read lips :P 

As for why I say Hinamori Momo… well, Hinamori used to worship Aizen Sousuke and treat him like a god for a very long time. Our team leader treats Tsukigami Haruto like a god. Do you know he carries the S&L script-book everywhere he goes? And he literally has the performance of Tsukigami Haruto in S&L memorized and copied down to a tee. 

Just when the awkward mood was about to get even creepier, Hachiya Sou suddenly crashed headlong into a desk on the front row of the classroom. The sound that follows his crash into the desk was so loud that it attracted most of the classroom’s occupants' eyes upon him. 

“...” Ageha Riku stared at his roommate and friend’s mishap, before sighing and walked towards Tatsumi Rui instead. 

“How did he ended up crashing into the desk?” Koumoto Tetsuya looks up from his mobile device and shoots a quizzical look towards his roommate - Keihi Rei for an explanation. 

“He tripped over his own foot, I guess…” Keihi Rei shrugged his response. 

"...I swear this guy took clumsiness to a new level." Arisaka Kazuomi sighed aloud as he stepped forth to 'right' the position of the other desk and chairs that were knocked out of their positions with Hachiya's misfortune of crashing into one of the desks. 

"Hachiya-kun, are you okay?" Nayuki bends down to the fallen teen eye level as he inquires with a look of concern. 

“Yes, I’m okay…” Hachiya Sou attempted to nod only to hit his head on the desk right above his head, resulting in another sound of ‘thud’ causing Nayuki who was witnessing the sight to wince in response. 

“...Who is that?” Tengenji Kakeru sweat-dropped before inquiring the members of Team Hiragi who stood around him. 

“That is Hachiya Sou, a member of Team Yuzuriha. He’s a talented performer for certain… but tends to be very clumsy at most times.” Sawatari Eigo responded with a look that seems to say ‘it’s complicated’ and leave it at that. 

“...Yuuta, I apologized.” Tengenji then turns towards his green-eyed leader who then blinked in confusion back at Tengenji following the end of the redhead’s sudden apology. 

“What are you apologizing for?” Yuuta blinked in bewilderment as he addressed Tengenji of his team. 

“I’d called you a dozen times clumsy boor when you stumbled during a routine. I, hereby, retracted the statement.” Tengenji responded, before darting a discreet glance towards Hachiya Sou’s direction… he thought he had seen clumsiness at its finest in Hoshitani Yuuta, but Hachiya Sou of Team Yuzuriha had just won the throne of being the ‘clumsy king’ from his leader.

Yuuta sweat-dropped in response, well, although he does stumble a lot during rehearsal times… but he wasn't quite a walking hazard because he doesn't really stumble while walking on a straight and flat surface as Hachiya does. 

During the period whereby Hachiya had caught everyone or literally everyone’s attention on himself with his ‘accident’ of crashing into the desk… Ageha Riku had approached the figure of Tatsumi Rui for a quick word of exchange. Following the end of the brief exchange between the leaders of Team Yuzuriha and Team Hiragi, Ageha Riku turns and zeroed in his gaze upon the figure of Tsukigami Kaito. 

The navy-haired teen of Team Ootori wasn't quite sure what to expect since the most thing he'd heard about the leader of Team Yuzuriha was that the teen was a creepy guy. So, when the figure of Ageha Riku strode towards him with an expression he couldn't quite place… and suddenly addressed him by the term of 'Tsukki' - naturally, Tsukigami Kaito found his eyes widening in shock. 

“Tsukki…?” Tsukigami Kaito repeated with incredulity, as he wonders how on earth this moniker comes about. 

“Yes…Tsukki, I’ve been dying to meet you for so long… because you’re the brother of him - Tsukigami Haruto.” Ageha Riku then told Tsukigami Kaito as he held a hand out for the navy-haired teen of Team Ootori to shake. 

“...” 

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the class stares on and observed the interaction between Ageha Riku of Team Yuzuriha and Tsukigami Kaito of Team Ootori/Stardust. It is, after all, a well-known fact that Tsukigami Kaito detested anyone mentioning the name of his elder brother in his vicinity. Yet, Ageha Riku not only mentions the name of Tsukigami Haruto in his vicinity but directed those words to Tsukigami Kaito in person. 

Fearing an explosive reaction of Tsukigami Kaito, Nayuki Toru tried to intervene by calling out for Ageha’s attention but he was waved off by an eerily calm-like Tsukigami Kaito. 

“It’s fine, Na-chan.” Tsukigami Kaito said, directing his words at his fellow teammate before shifting his eyes back on the figure of Ageha Riku as he shakes the teen’s hand back in return. 

“Oh wow... Kaito-chan grew up it seems.” Tengenji Kakeru commented in the background, causing Tsukigami’s eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. 

“...That reminded me... Ugawa-chan, do you that our Kerukeru he...” Tsukigami started, turning towards Ugawa Akira with a sweet smile on his lips while eyeing his fellow red-haired teammate with a smirk. 

Upon catching on to what Tsukigami was about to do, Tengenji yelped and in a flustered state of mind leap forth to tackle Tsukigami Kaito. The redhead then hurried to put the navy-haired teen in a headlock position before he frantically clapped a hand over Tsukigami’s mouth to keep his fellow teammate from selling him out in front of the entire class about how he was crushing on Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi. 

Ignoring the commotion taking place between Tsukigami and Tengenji of his team, Hoshitani Yuuta stepped forth with a self-introduction directed at the black-hair leader of the Team Yuzuriha. Yuuta was not expecting much from his attempted self-introduction act, having already heard quite a bit about the personality of the leader of Team Yuzuriha could be like, from Tetsu beforehand. 

Sure enough - Ageha Riku of Team Yuzuriha, barely spare a glance in Yuuta's direction, and basically just ignored the extended hand that comes from the green-eyed leader of Team Ootori when Yuuta attempted his self-introduction act in his usual friendly demeanor. Somewhere behind, Tsukigami and Tengenji had stopped in their 'fight' and focus their attention on the interaction between Ageha Riku and their leader to see how it will unfold next. 

Ugawa Akira, on the other hand, was just plain confused by why his name was uttered from the lips of Tsukigami Kaito in an attempt to bait Tengenji Kakeru into a ‘fight’. So, he asks - “Tsukigami, what were you trying to say earlier?” 

“...Tsukigami-kun was going to say that Tengenji-kun decides to buy you a meal this afternoon, for the wonderful assistance you have been providing him with recently while he’s busy with other commitments.” Nayuki butted in then, causing Tengenji to turns towards him with a look of surprise and incredulity mouthing the term ‘Are you Serious?’. 

Nayuki only shoots a look of apology towards the redhead and ducked his head down on reflex with a tint of blush in his cheeks. Lucky for them, most people's attention is still on the figure of Ageha and Yuuta, so nobody really notices the exchange between Tengenji, Nayuki, Tsukigami, and Ugawa. 

"Oh... since you are buying me lunch for today, does that mean our teams would be sitting together during lunch then?" Ugawa blinked, albeit he wasn't quite convinced that Nayuki's provided reason was the actual thing Tsukigami had meant to say earlier... he wasn't going to press further. Something in his gut tells him to let it be for now... the redhead will tell him when the opportune timing arrives. 

Just when the atmosphere in the classroom is starting to take on the vibe of an awkwardness, the school bell sounded – and with the sound of the bell, it alerted the occupants of the classroom that it's now time for them to join the rest of the school in attending the school's opening ceremony over at the Ayanagi Grand Hall. 

“Hachiya, let’s go. It's time for the opening ceremony.” Ageha called out for Hachiya’s attention before stepping out of the classroom, and Yuuta, of course, had retracted his extended hand by that point in time. 

“What a rude guy!” Tengenji lamented once Ageha Riku left the classroom with Hachiya Sou of Team Yuzuriha in tow. The rest of the members didn’t follow, and instead just came forth and told Yuuta not to mind Ageha’s attitude. 

“Don’t worry, I'm hardly offended... considering my own teammates aside from Na-chan and Shuu-chan basically ignores me when we were first assigned to the same team. I seem to recall Kerukeru going further by slapping my extended hand of friendship offer away, and Kaicchin just ignored me altogether. Oh, and he nearly chewed my head off after I praise Haru-nii in his presence – not knowing that Haru-nii is a taboo subject in front of Kaicchin.” Yuuta commented in a wry tone of voice, eyeing his two teammates with blatant amusement. 

"..." Tsukigami didn't say anything in response, obviously, he can't argue since it is the truth. 

“Okay, fine! So, I may have done it to you before... but it’s fine because it’s me that does it. He doesn’t get the right to be so rude though! I was already famous and established in the industry when I joined the school last school year, but he sure as hell wasn’t!” Tengenji huffed as he lamented aloud, criticizing Ageha for being rude on baseless grounds. 

“...I get it, Kerukeru... and I’m not faulting you on it. Come on, let’s head over to the Ayanagi Grand Hall and collect Inumine before the entire first-year cohort knew who he was.” Yuuta sighed aloud as he said, directing his words to Tengenji in a humoring tone of voice. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the first half of episode 1 for S2 completed! XDDD What do you people think about it? XD 
> 
> I revamped/rewrite the conversation content of the morning meeting between OtoHoshi since canon scenes don't apply to the situation anymore. Likewise, the classroom scene too 😀 Except for Ageha and Hachiya, the rest of it all needs to change 😛  
I had also finally gotten Kitahara's catchphrase out XD Follow the canon for this bit... XD 
> 
> S3 Kao Kai members would appear in the next chapter during the opening ceremony ^^ and the meeting for S1 Kao Kai members that took place in a restaurant/cafe will also come out in next chapter, likewise the entrance of Ancient team too 😀 
> 
> Because I didn't see Inumine in S2 episode 1 when Team Hiragi and Team Ootori met outside the classroom, I made him went ogling the new students instead XD and since, in my fic verse – Team Yuzuriha members don't really get along all that well outside of practice/training. The TKK boys only arrived together with Ageha and Hachiya and enter the class as a team due to being delay by Killer King and only can make an escape after Inumine distracted Akane XD


	82. The opening ceremony of the new school year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
1\. S3 Kao Kai made an appearance  
2\. S1 Kao Kai met up for lunch :P   
3\. Ancient trio met up for brunch, and some background setting/info of my fic verse Futaba was given :D   
4\. Killer King outside of Akane finally gets a line ^^;  
5\. Private Chat between Yuuta and Futaba XD   
6\. Lunch session of Team Hiragi and Team Ootori [Mild TenGawa moments]
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and is alright with my fic versions of the Ancients ^^;

"...Shiki, where are you going?" Kasugano Shion fixates his eyes upon his auburn-haired friend who is trying to sneak off minutes before the opening ceremony took place, as he voiced his doubt across to his friend. 

“I’m just going to get a drink of water.” Shiki Toma smiled a nervous smile in response. 

"Shiki... if you want to chicken out from giving the speech which the Head of the Kao Council is supposed to give, just say so. We knew you are bad at public speaking, to begin with, so we wouldn't fault you. Hence there isn't a need for you to come up with different excuses each time before a public-speaking event comes up." Chiaki Takafumi deadpan in response, while Fuyusawa's gaze halted their auburn-haired friend from sneaking off – altogether.

Shiki Toma sweat-dropped, but obliged and remained root to the spot just the same. And then, he shifted inquiring gaze upon his other friends and asks. “So... who’s going to take over the job, this time?” 

Literally, everyone had their eyes zeroed in on the silent aquamarine-haired teen waiting for him to volunteer himself for the task. Therefore, it goes without saying that when Fuyusawa did the exact opposite – all of them were stunned speechless. 

"Chiaki will do it today, besides he's the Vice-Head - isn't he? The Vice-Head has to stand in for the Head, so it's only natural that Chiaki handles the speech deliverance on behalf of the Kao Council." Fuyusawa Ryo then said, causing his childhood friend to turn disbelieving eyes on him.

“ME?!” Chiaki Takafumi was in shock, he was half-expecting Ryo to volunteer himself for the public speaking task - again. But to hear his friend volunteering him for the job, and went to the extent of bringing up the topic of his present position in the Kao Council was really unexpected. 

“Yes, I didn’t stutter - did I?” Fuyusawa Ryo answered back in a flat tone of voice. 

“Oh… okay… but why?” Chiaki asks, still looking quite unsettled by his friend’s sudden change of tune.

Fuyusawa Ryo didn’t respond for a few minutes as he mulled over in his head what to say in response to his friend’s inquiry. Because, if he were, to be honest – the truth is he would gladly take over Shiki in giving a public talk at any point in time if the topic came up for discussion, several weeks ago. But now - he’s most definitely not keen on standing out there on the stage and giving the entire student population a welcoming speech for the new school year. 

Because the aquamarine-haired teen knows – his number one biggest headache in the form of Fudo Akane, now sat among the new students waiting for the opening ceremony to officially begin. Considering how his cold demeanor and frosty gaze doesn't really have an effect on that cousin of his new friend – he really didn't want to risk having the orange-haired enthusiastic teen blurting out terms like 'Fuyufuyu', 'Handsome-senpai' or even gods forbid 'Cousin-in-law senpai' in the middle of the school's opening ceremony. 

“It is the responsibility of the Head for the Kao Council to give the speech, and since Shiki has chickened out from the task - it’s only right and logical for the Vice-head to fill in for the job. Since our seniors deem me unsuitable for the role and choose to assign you the position, it’s only right for you to do your part. Besides, if I’m not wrong in my conjecture - Ootori-senpai should be somewhere around watching the opening ceremony.” Fuyusawa Ryo took a deep breath and explained the reason why he believed Chiaki should be the one delivering the welcoming speech during the school’s opening ceremony. 

“Wait… Ootori-senpai is in the school compound today?” Kasugano Shion blinked as he turns towards Fuyusawa and asks in surprise. 

Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response, before adding. "I saw him exiting the management office earlier this morning when I reported to the Kao Council building." 

“Oh… okay…” Kasugano sounded rather faint, as he starts to wonder how long the graduated senior intends to hang around the school compound - today.

"Kasugano, I highly doubt you need to worry about Ootori-senpai's presence so much. I'm quite certain his reason for being here today isn't to get intimate with his beau." Irinatsu laughed aloud at his pink-haired friend's look of trepidation when Fuyusawa confirms the news of Ootori Itsuki being on campus ground. 

“...I know, but it doesn’t change the fact that I have trouble remaining unaffected at the sight of him.” Kasugano Shion sighed dejectedly as he responded. 

The school's opening ceremony lasted approximately one hour. It started with the welcoming speech given by the deputy director - Hiragi Tadashi, lasting for five minutes; followed by the speech from the Kao Council that lasted ten minutes. While Hiragi Tadashi's opening speech mainly focuses on the welcoming of the new students joining the school, it also touches on the message of welcoming the returning students back for another productive school year. 

The speech given by Chiaki Takafumi on behalf of the Kao Council touches upon the topics of the school’s ground rules, introducing the new students to their respective homeroom teachers, and lastly broached the topic of the ‘Star-Team’ project as well as speaking about the specialized course - the musical department of the Ayanagi Academy. 

“Oh… so, this is what the Star-Team Project is about!” Fudo Akane mused aloud when Chiaki Takafumi starts sharing with the new students about what exactly is the ‘Star-Team’ Project, and what does it means to be a fellow student of the Ayanagi Academy Musical Department. 

“...Akane, you are not thinking about trying out for the musical department enrollment audition - are you?” Shingari Miroku, upon noticing his team leader’s intrigued expression hurried to clarify. 

"Well… it does sound interesting, and Yuuta was saying that it'll be an unforgettable experience. Besides, we are just going to try out for the audition. It's not that easy to get picked as the candidates…" Akane grinned in response. 

"Akane does have a point, I wouldn't be opposed to giving the audition a try. Like Akane had said, there's no guarantee that we would make it into the program." Teramitsu Haruhi mused aloud. 

"If that's what you wish to do, I'll just tag along for the ride." Teramitsu Yuduki then sighed inwardly as he agreed to his twin brother's words. 

Shingari Miroku flicked his gaze between his three teammates before sighing in defeat as he too, decides to go along with the ride - if only to keep an eye out on his fellow teammates. 

The members of the Killer-King actually came from different middle-schools, but they all decided to enroll in Ayanagi Academy after actually visiting the school for themselves during the open-house event. 

Like Akane had said, the flexibility in class arrangements is quite a godsend for people like them - who are juggling studies and work. Moreover, the state of the art performing venues and facilities available in the school meant they could have a proper practicing room during school term without the need to travel all the way down to the company building just to make use of the company's practice facilities. 

The first day of school is a short day for the new students, but it isn't quite the same case for the returning students. The 3rd- year students were immediately swamped with attending the regular classes since this is technically their graduating year. Even the KitaKore duo can't escape from the hellish hole of class assignments, but they do have it easier than the rest of their peers - since college isn't really an immediate necessity of theirs considering they are already working and earning an income for themselves. So, as long as they managed to clear the exams and graduated from the Ayanagi Academy smoothly – it didn't really matter how well they do for the mid-terms and final-terms. 

Either way, while Akane and the rest of his teammates followed their assigned homeroom teacher to the classroom for their orientation program… the students of the 2nd year and 3rd year returns to their respective classrooms for a quick homeroom session before kicking start their first class for the day. The same will apply to the students of the musical department class - 2-MS, despite that their main focus would be the graduation commemorative performance that would make up a great part of their curriculum in the first semester. 

“What time is the briefing for the graduation commemorative performance, again?” Yuuta asks his teammates, shortly after the school’s opening ceremony came to an end. 

“The briefing is slated to take place after lunch, at 12.30pm.” Nayuki checked the copy of the school time-table and responded to Yuuta’s inquiry. 

“Okay… so what do we have on the class schedule now?” Yuuta prompted next, too lazy to check his own copy of the class schedule. 

"Homeroom - being the first day of class, we probably have quite a fair bit of administrative things to decide upon, such as the class committee, etc." It was Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi that responded to Yuuta's inquiry, this time as he falls into steps beside the green-eyed leader of Stardust. 

While Tatsumi Rui and Yuuta were discussing who to nominate as the class representative for their class 2-MS, Ageha Riku and Hachiya Sou decides to take another route back to the classroom. Neither of the class members took notice of their disappearance since there isn't a specific rule that says the entire class must travel together during class time. As long as they reached the designated classroom at the stipulated time, the teaching staff wouldn't care how they decide to arrive for the lesson to take place. 

"So, how was it? Did you feel anything from the handshake?" Hachiya Sou probed as he walked behind his roommate, friend, and leader - Ageha Riku. 

“Yes. I did feel something. He gives me the chill." Ageha responded shortly before he glances at the hand, he had used to shake Tsukigami Kaito's hand earlier and said in an envious tone of voice - about how good it is for Tsukigami Kaito to share blood with his 'god' - Tsukigami Haruto. Thank goodness, that is quite a deserted path so there isn't anyone around except for Hachiya Sou that gets to witness the scene. Because, honestly, that scene is a little too creepy for people to stomach. 

Eventually, the class representative for Class 2-MS landed upon the shoulders of the members of Team Akatsuki mostly. Jumonji Ryosuke was picked as the class monitor, and the deputy class monitor role landed upon Isshiki Kanade. Kozai Yuharu of Team Sazanami was picked as the class treasurer since he already has experience doing the job of the class treasurer back in middle school. 

For Ageha Riku, he could hardly care who was given the role of the class monitor or deputy class monitor. In his opinion, these are unimportant jobs - so he didn’t bother voicing a different opinion and just went along with the majority of the classmate's votes. 

If the teacher-in-charge were surprised by how uniform the vote for the class representatives of 2-MS went, he didn't show them. With the smooth cooperation of the class, the homeroom was over in a blink of an eye. 

After homeroom, the next lesson on the class schedule is English before the time for the lunch break to come around. The schedule is planned in a way that before lunch - subjects like English, Japanese and Mathematics and their choice of elective class would be covered, and after lunch - it would be dance, acting and vocal lessons time. The training camp would officially take place only during Summer, but the training under the guidance of the special instructors - the ancient team would begin once the briefing session for the graduation commemorative performance curriculum comes to an end. 

While the students of Class 2-MS are attending their first official regular class for the day, Ootori Itsuki finally had it in him to leave the school compound. The purplish-white haired senior meets up with his younger twin - Hiragi Tsubasa, outside the compound of the Hiragi Mansion. 

“Itsuki-nii, why are you insisting on waiting here? You could have waited inside the house.” Hiragi Tsubasa commented with a look of confusion as he stepped out of the front gate of the Hiragi Mansion to meet up with his elder twin. 

“I know… but I’m not quite ready to answer our dear grandfather’s questions concerning this morning board meeting without him in presence yet.” Ootori Itsuki stared up at the sky for a brief moment, before turning back to his younger twin as he suggested. 

“Shall we make a move then? I think the rest are already waiting for us at the restaurant.” 

Hiragi nodded, as they headed for the nearest point of transport - the bus stop about 5 minutes away from the Hiragi Mansion. While Ootori Itsuki was dressed up in proper shirt with waistcoat and long black pants complete with a belt, Hiragi Tsubasa opted for a more comfortable and homely dress attire comprising of navy-blue pants and a light-colored sweatshirt. 

In the restaurant situated somewhere in between the district of Shibuya and Harajuku, Akatsuki Kyoji, Sazanami Sakuya and Yuzuriha Christian Lion sat at a table as they conversed while waiting for their other two missing friends to arrive. Atop the table of their choosing, a couple of copies for the graduation commemorative performance - Shadows & Lights script lays. 

"Ah~ this is so exciting! I can't wait for the performance to arrive." Yuzuriha Christian Lion hugs his copy of the script to his chest as he let out an excited squeal that caused Sazanami to roll his eyes and reminded pointedly. 

“Yuzuriha, you’re getting way too excited for this. Besides, we won’t be involved in the practice until Summer comes around.” 

“I know… but it’s hard not to get excited after looking through the script.” Yuzuriha pouted in response. 

“Originally, the graduation commemorative performance should be taking place during our graduating year. However, with the heavy workload and duties that rested upon the shoulders of the members of the Kao Council - it has been a tradition for the performance to take place after graduation. After all, it would be incredibly hard to fit in the training of the students and preparing for the performance at the same time.” Akatsuki Kyoji surmised as he flipped through his own copy of the script. 

The door to the restaurant opens up with a chime as Ootori and Hiragi made their appearance, the purplish-white haired senior shifted his eyes towards the awaiting trio as he commented. “Apologies for being late, we didn’t miss much - did we?” 

“Erm… no, not really. It’s just Yuzuriha over-excited squeal about the performance of Shadows & Lights that you’d missed in general.” Akatsuki Kyoji responded in a matter of fact tone of voice. 

“I see…” Hiragi and Ootori nodded, a smile of amusement pulling at the corner of their lips as they joined their friends at the table. 

Seeing as the table was picked out by Akatsuki, it wasn't much of a window seat. As per custom, Hiragi was sandwiched in between Akatsuki and his elder twin - Ootori as they took their seat at the table selected by Akatsuki while Yuzuriha and Sazanami sat opposite of them. 

"So, what have you two been up to this morning?" Yuzuriha Christian Lion then focuses his attention on the duo that arrived late. 

“Nothing interesting for me, I was back in school just now. Instead of Tsubasa, our grandfather decides to send me as his proxy to attend the board meeting that took place earlier this morning. After sitting through the meeting, it reminded me yet again about why I refused to consider management courses for college.” Ootori Itsuki rolls his eyes as he lamented on his morning experience at sitting in on a board meeting. 

“Ah… board meeting eh, that explains your dress-attire for today. I thought it was a little too formal for a casual dining meet-up.” Yuzuriha nodded in response, before shifting inquiring eyes towards Hiragi Tsubasa. 

“I have a slightly more enjoyable and relaxing morning; I took breakfast in the company of our grandfather and seize the opportunity to make some arrangements about the use of our family villa for the summer camp training after seeking the permission of utilizing the place from him.” Hiragi smiles in response. 

"Oh… right, the villa requires some upkeep before it can be used again." Ootori was then promptly reminded of the broken gate padlock, and the broken food storage shed on the villa grounds… courtesy of the members of Team Hiragi. And then, there is the flooring of the entrance hall that needs to be fixed up - the hole from Tengenji's shoes is still sitting there. 

Not to forget, the amount of cleaning needed to be done to the entire place before it could really house anyone this time. Since, with the number of people involved in the summer camp - the entire villa's bedrooms need to be utilized and they are not going to do the clean-up themselves, this time around. It's simply too much work to do by their own hands. 

“What do you mean by it needed some upkeep? I thought both of you had utilized it last year for your own team of students?” Akatsuki Kyoji frowned as he inquires of the details concerning the summer training camp Team Hiragi ended up having with Team Ootori at the same venue last year. 

"...First of all, the villa needs a complete clean-up. It was left in an unused state of condition for too long, so everywhere is dusty. The other time due to the minimal occupants, the boys only clean up the rooms that we need to use during the training camp period. And then, the floorboards of the villa are getting creaking sound when stepped upon – so I figured the sub-floors need to be changed out and new flooring is needed. Especially, in the entrance hall – Tengenji had managed to make a hole literally into the floor after doing a test jump right on top of the creaking floorboard." Ootori Itsuki then proceeds to give a summary of how his team had found the villa condition, to begin with. 

“Not to forget, the padlock to the back-gate access into the forest grounds need to be reinforced after Tatsumi-kun broke it with bare hands after tugging on it while searching for the wandering Inumine-kun. Oh, and then there’s the broken food storage shed when Inumine-kun rammed through it by sheer force.” Hiragi then added on to his elder sibling recount of the damages his students had unintentionally done to the family villa’s grounds. 

“Oh my... so Tatsumi-kun isn’t jesting about his monstrous strength during that Fairy Tale Parody Skit they did for our graduating ceremony performance?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion then butted in, with a curious tone of voice. 

“They did mix in quite a bit of the real-life information into their skit, probably to make it easier for people to relate. For instance, the poisoning of the king – didn’t Tatsumi-kun gave Hiragi a food poisoning incident during that sports meet back in May last year?” Ootori commented, grinning as he thought back to the Fairy Tale Parody Skit put up by the students of Team Hiragi and his team. 

“Please, spare me the memory – my gastric is still spasming from that horrible taste.” Sazanami blanched sheet-white at the memory of the curry he ingested during the event. 

“Oh my... I almost forgotten, our dear Saku-chan is also a victim from that food poisoning incident.” Ootori Itsuki grinned mischievously in response to Sazanami’s comment. 

"Itsuki-nii, please..." Hiragi Tsubasa face-palmed in response, that particular food-poisoning case really clues him in on his star student's inability to function in a kitchen. Well, at least that particular food poisoning case has given him the insight to not assign Tatsumi on kitchen duty ever, during the period whereby the summer training camp is underway last July. 

“Right, we have veer off-topic already. Coming back to the topic at hand, I still can’t believe Ootori was given the role of Alexis.” Akatsuki huffed in mock annoyance, as he commented. 

“Maa...maa... our own roles aside, I’m more curious about who would end up getting the training roles for the performance.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion then said in response, his thoughts traveling towards his own team of students. 

“I’m sure my students would try their best for the audition, whether they get the roles or not matters not – what matters is the number of things they would get to pick up through this experience.” Akatsuki Kyoji responded, in his opinions, with the students of Hiragi around – there is not much of a possibility for his students to excel in the audition phase. 

"Well... as much as I'm not satisfied with how Monsieur Ageha tends to copy Tsukigami-senpai down to a tee, it's a sure guarantee that he would give the rest of his competitors a run for their money. Of course, I'm not discounting the rest of my student's performance skills since I'm quite certain that they have already started their own training for the Shadows & Lights performance after the end of the Ayanagi Festival last October. Albeit – the majority of them were dragged into it under Monsieur Ageha's insistence, still, I'm sure all that extra practices would give them an edge as compared to the rest of the star-teams in the run for the training roles audition." Yuzuriha, the French-born green-haired former member of the Kao Council sighed in response. 

“For me personally ...I’m hoping that this particular audition phase would teach my team of students something important.” Sazanami Sakuya said in response. 

“So, Itsuki-nii... how do you think your boys would perform during the audition phase?” Hiragi Tsubasa then directed his gaze upon his elder twin and inquires. 

Ootori shrugged in response, smiling as he answered his younger brother's inquiry. "Seriously, I have no idea. Ultimately, it depends on them... what about you, have you got any faith in your students' abilities to land themselves a training role for the performance?" 

“Hmm... I have faith in them mostly, but even with the amount of faith I had in them – I can’t tell for certain who will end up getting the role.” Hiragi mused aloud.

"Hmm... by the way, have you guys ordered anything?" Ootori then changes the subject as he took the menu up from the table and starts flipping through it. He doesn't know about the others, but he's famished. 

“No... not yet, we were waiting for the two of you to arrive before placing the orders.” Sazanami Sakuya then responded. 

Meanwhile, Futaba Taiga and Saotome Ritsu have just met up with Uozumi Asaki for an early lunch in central Tokyo. Uozumi Asaki isn't in a good mood, that much, it didn't take long for Saotome Ritsu and Futaba Taiga to figure this little bit of information out. 

"Uozumi, may I know what's the cause of your bad mood - today?" Futaba Taiga smiles a beaming smile towards Uozumi Asaki as he dropped himself into the seat opposite of the stern-looking 20-year-old man. 

"Jet-lagged among other things, and then Haru dared to call me this morning at freaking 4am." Uozumi Asaki lamented as he signals for the waiter to bring him a copy of the menu for his newly arrived friends. 

"4 am? Why did he opt to call at that kind of timing? Speaking of which, did he say when he's arriving back in Japan?" Saotome Ritsu then inquires, he would have tried contacting Haruto himself if he could. However, it seems his calls always reach Haruto at an inconvenient timing since the navy-haired friend of his never seems to be able to answer his calls. 

"Apparently, over there is late evening, and he had forgotten the time difference between Japan and Amsterdam is only 8 hours unlike the 13 hours gap in the US. If Haru is still in the US, 8pm over at the US would mean 9am in Japan so it isn't so bad... but unfortunately, he's in Amsterdam when he decides to give me a call. 8pm in Amsterdam is equivalent to 4am in Japan...and considering I arrived back in Tokyo Haneda Airport only at 10pm yesterday night. Throw in the time needed for baggage collection and clearing customs, by the time I arrived home it's nearly 1am. Can you imagine having just fallen asleep only to be wake up by a call at 4am?" Uozumi Asaki groused in response, as he pinched the bridge of his nose in weariness. 

"Oh...I hope you at least manage to get some amount of sleep into your system to be functional enough to drive us to the school later. Speaking of, you still didn't say when Haruto would be coming back, and why is he in Amsterdam? Is he doing a layover in Amsterdam before coming back to Japan?" Saotome Ritsu then asks, apparently quite an insistence in getting a response from Uozumi about Haruto's returning plans.

“Seriously, Ricchan... give Sumi a break. He’s really sleep-deprived right now, at least you should have the decency to let him get some coffee into his system before you start hounding him for information about our dear Prince Haruto. Besides, if you really can’t wait to know such information – the group chat is just there, you can text him yourself to inquire instead of hounding Sumi for the answers.” Futaba Taiga rolls his eyes at his pink-haired friend, as he said in an exasperated tone of voice. 

“...You have my sympathy.” And then, Futaba Taiga turns towards Uozumi Asaki and said in a sympathetic tone of voice. 

"If you really must know, Haru is not in Amsterdam for a layover. He says he got sidetracked and there's some schedules clash and hence could only come back during the summer. So, we are on our own for the period of training until he comes back in June. Now, enough about Haru, what I want to know now is what has been up with the two of you, recently?" Uozumi Asaki first gave Saotome Ritsu the answer he is seeking for, before steering the conversation topic away from Tsukigami Haruto altogether. 

Due to the responsibility of coming back to guide the new 2nd year students of the musical department class as part of the ancient team – Uozumi Asaki had to do a bit of rescheduling on his current projects on hand. Being the only member of his team that does a mixture of TV and stage performance, one could easily say that he earns the throne of being the busiest member among his peers. 

"There isn't a lot of difference about my life, I'm still with the New York Troupe. Since there isn't much going on right now for the Troupe which I'm a part of – I'm more than welcome to take a long break from work. I believe Taiga's life is a bit more happening than me, at present." Saotome Ritsu commented in response. 

“Oh? And what has been up in your life recently, Taiga?” Uozumi Asaki then turns his eyes upon the orange-brown haired friend of his, as he inquires with a look of interest. 

“Hmm... well, for starters – I'd graduated from my theater production course in New York back in early March this year. And then, my contract with the New York Theater Group ended back in January ... and while they did offer an extension of my existing contract period with them for another year... I decided to decline their offer after giving it much consideration.” Futaba Taiga mulled over the recent events that took place in his life as he wonders how he should go about filling his friends in on the details. 

“Eh? You did a theater production course? I have always thought it was the drama course...” Saotome Ritsu seems rather surprised by his friend’s words. 

"...I did a year of the drama course at the fundamental level, and during the advanced training phase decides to go with screen acting and film production specialization course pathway instead." Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped in response. 

"Oh... okay, I see..." Saotome Ritsu then nodded in response, he didn't look into the idea of further studies after graduating from the Ayanagi Academy – so, he wasn't really aware of the type, of course, his friend had decided to enroll in. 

All Saotome Ritsu knew was that his friend had flown off immediately to New York following their graduation ceremony, and only came back during the Summer for their own graduation commemorative performance. Once their own participation in the performance of 'Shadows and Lights' ended, Futaba was on the next flight back out to New York for the second semester of his college course. 

"Anyway, coming back to the topic at hand. My next course of action is that I'd decide to come back to Japan for the time being. I'm not sure if anyone of you is aware yet, but my father recently collapses at work and subsequently suffers a mild stroke last month. That causes my mother a lot of distress and grief, so much so that she kept calling me to return to Japan for some family time. And figuring I'd completed my course, and the contract with the theater company I was previously contracted to has also ended – I deem it a suitable time to return to Japan. Of course, I made sure to secure my next job offer before coming back. Although, due to the task and duties I have on me as a fellow member of the ancient team – I won't be able to start my new job until the end of Summer but that's fine. At least, I'd already secured the job and need not spend time job-hunting after the graduation commemorative performance comes to an end." Futaba Taiga nodded his thanks to the waiter that brings him the beverage he had ordered earlier as he ended his speech about the reason that brings him back to Japan. 

“I see, and how is your father now?” Uozumi Asaki then inquires, while Saotome Ritsu just found himself having trouble understanding his friend with orange-brown hair. 

“He is currently recuperating at home, but since he was forced to retire from work with his deteriorating health. My elder brother now has to support them both on his single income of being a TV producer, since I had yet to start on my new job. And I also had some savings left from my last job assignment, so I could likely survive for the next few months with not being paid. Now if only Ayanagi Academy is susceptible to the idea of paying the members of Ancient a stipend for the time spent training up the 2nd-year Musical Department students, and that would help me out a great deal.” Futaba Taiga sighed as he clues his friends in on his father’s health condition, and touched briefly on the financial aspect of his life at the present point in time. 

“I don’t understand.” Saotome Ritsu, the pink-haired narcissistic and former teammates of Futaba Taiga suddenly commented, a frown marring his beautiful features.

“What do you not understand, Ricchan?” Futaba Taiga turns his eyes towards his narcissistic friend as he inquires. 

“How could you still be so energetic and cheerful when your father just collapses and suffered a mild stroke at work last month?” Saotome Ritsu frowned as he asks his friend back in return. 

"Between smiling and crying, I think I'll prefer smiling more than crying. Besides, I'm good at compartmentalizing." Futaba Taiga shrugged his response with a half-smile, and then he laughed aloud after checking his mobile device. 

“What are you laughing about now?” Saotome Ritsu was utterly confused, what could be so amusing in that phone of his friend that had the 21-year-old laughing aloud. 

“I don’t know what Ootori-kun did, but it seems the ancient team from this year onward are getting paid for the time taken to train up the 2nd-year students. Not a lot compared to an actual performance job, but it’s a reasonable amount considering we are all taking time off work to take up the special instructing roles to the students of the class 2-MS for a total of 5 months.” Futaba Taiga beams as he flashed his phone screen for his two friends to see for themselves. 

Just then, Uozumi Asaki felt his mobile device buzzed as though on cue – and then when he took out his mobile device from his coat's inner pocket to have a good look at the phone screen. He found it to be an email notification from his email app installed on his mobile device, and as Futaba had mentioned earlier – it's an official email from the Ayanagi Academy informing them that they have been officially engaged as the special instructors for Class 2-MS for the period dated April to August, a total of five months with a stipend amount paid to them monthly on the 7th day of the month.

"Well... looks like someone pulls off a miraculous act – you are getting your wish fulfilled, it seems." Uozumi Asaki smirked in response at his friend with orange-brown hair in a wry tone of voice. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Futaba Taiga – 9th April 2018, 12pm

Fu-chan: Thank your boyfriend for me, will you? ^_~

Yuuta: (゜◇゜) ゞ Sure, but may I inquire about the reason why? 

Fu-chan: I don’t know what he did, or it may not be him? Either way, I just received an email from Ayanagi Academy informing me that I would be paid for my five months service to the school as your class special instructor team – the ancients. ^_^ 

I'm sure you have heard of my family recent woes, so the stipend is a very welcoming source of income. Seeing as I didn't have much savings stashed away, most of my salary from the performance done with the New York theater group has been used to pay for my college expenses and apartment rental. All my family members did was to pay for my college tuition fees ^^; which I am glad is the extent they went to when I decide to travel overseas for my college education. 

Yuuta: Ah... yes, I’m aware of your father’s deteriorating health condition. Is your mom doing better now? When I last saw her, she looks quite exhausted. (oﾟ□ﾟ) o

PS: Either Itsuki spoke to the deputy director or it's Hiragi-senpai, well... either way, the school earns quite a fair bit from Stardust record sales. Seeing as the music pieces composed Honjo-senpai and Irinatsu-senpai falls under the school's copyright, so they probably get some revenue from those music sales... so, if the numbers work out well – it's no wonder the school management would agree to pay the members of the ancient team from this year onward. 

Fu-chan: Ah... my mom's getting better now, I guess my return from NY also helps to set her mind at ease. One lesser thing to worry about, so she could now focus fully on tending to the care of my father. 

PS: The troll plan is still on, right?

Yuuta: XD Yes – the troll plan is still in effect. 

Fu-chan: Not even your teammates knew of our relationship? 

Yuuta: Nope, the Stardust have no idea... thus far, only members of Thrive knows of our familial relations. Oh, and Itsuki knew... and then the rest of the ancients knew [since you publicize the fact in your team’s chat group], I guess...^^;

Fu-chan: Talk about the members of Thrive, I don’t think I’m going to forget their stunned expressions anytime soon. (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀)

Yuuta: Considering I didn’t let them in on the fact that I’m related to you, since I pretty much only realized that little bit of information sometime end of last year, or was it mid of last year? I can’t remember, but it’s definitely after I met Takumi-nii that I finally make the connection that we are related. Anyway, since I didn’t inform them - I think their stunned reaction at seeing you the other day when you moved into the recently vacant apartment unit is kind of warrant. ^^; 

Fu-chan: All things considered, I'm equally stunned about the information that you are living a double persona life though. If I haven't seen it with my own eyes of how you literally transformed from Ashu into Hoshitani Yuuta, I wouldn't have made the connection that they are the same person. ^^;

PS: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else… in particular, Sumi and Ricchan. I'm told Haruto is already aware? 

Yuuta: Indeed… I got careless, and he caught me red-handed while doing the transformation. Although, Haru-nii was now under a gag order not to speak of it to anyone else. Itsuki got off easy since I'm now dating him so I'd gotten clearance to fill him in on the details from the company. It's a little backward since he already knew before we started to date one another - but well, what the company doesn't know won't kill them ^^; 

Fu-chan: O_O Haru-nii?! Was that what you are calling Haruto these days? XD 

PS: Oh yes… that reminds me, I've yet to give Ootori-kun a shovel talk for dating my baby cousin. I ought to give him one when I next see him. 

Yuuta: Fu-chan, need I remind you that I’m no longer a baby. 

Fu-chan: Considering the last time I saw you in person, excluding this year during the winter break… you were only a toddler of 2 to 3 years old. I think that qualifies as a baby in my eyes.   
（ ￣￣ー￣￣ ）

Yuuta: Fine… do what you want then. ^^; 

“Yuuta-kun, what are you smiling at? Did Ootori-senpai send you anything amusing in the message?” Nayuki’s voice draws Yuuta out from his message chat with his cousin - a member of this year’s ancient team, and back to his ongoing lunch session. 

In preparation for the briefing concerning the graduation commemorative performance curriculum scheduled to take place at 12.30pm in the school's lecture theatre. The entire class of 2-MS was released an hour early for lunch, and right now - Yuuta is seated in the school's cafeteria with the members of Team Hiragi as they dined together as a group. As each table can sit up to five people, the two teams total up to 10 people and thus they ended up taking up two round tables in the cafeteria for themselves. 

Yuuta sat at the same table with Nayuki, Tatsumi Rui, Sawatari Eigo, and Inumine Seishiro. The other table was taken up by Kuga, Toraishi, Ugawa, Tengenji, and Tsukigami. Going by the excuse provided by Nayuki earlier on in the classroom, Tengenji paid for Ugawa's lunch for the day while he ate the delicious lunch menu prepared for him by Nayuki. 

Kuga, of course, was eating the lunch prepared and stuffed with love from his girlfriend. Thankfully, neither Tsukigami nor Tengenji made mention of the fact that Nayuki had denied Kuga's two weeks' worth of catered lunch. Hence, Toraishi didn't notice the difference since he didn't bother taking a closer inspection at whatever was inside his childhood friend's lunch box differs from the lunch content of Tengenji and Tsukigami. 

Of course, credits need to be given to Nayuki Yuki for the insight to not layout the lunchbox content in cute animals arrangement or even layout the bento in a heart-shape. And then, there is the fact that Yuki had taken into consideration that males tend to eat a lot more than girls do - and hence, had to dredge up an old bento box that belongs to her brother to pack Kuga's lunch.

In response to Nayuki's inquiry, Yuuta didn't reply with words and instead just smiles, shrugged and put his mobile device away. The green-eyed teen didn't bother correcting his friend's assumption that he was chatting with his boyfriend, seeing as he has every intention to keep the fact that he's related to a member of the ancient team a secret for now. How else would he get to troll the entire class of 2-MS otherwise? 

Speaking of, he wonders what the rest of his teammates from Stardust would do when they knew Futaba Taiga is their new neighbor in the apartment building that houses the artistes under the management of Daikoku Productions and Brave Entertainment. Although Yuuta supposed he could understand why the company decides to house Futaba Taiga on that same level with Thrive and Stardust's apartment… it's probably due to his familial relations to the man. Being related - the risk of having Futaba Taiga finding out about his double persona life wouldn't be that terrible since it's easier to gain the cooperation of a fellow family member to keep a secret without the actual need to involve the legal team by issuing a gag order. 

Over at the other table, Ugawa Akira happily slurps up the Kitsune Udon which Tengenji had paid for. 

“Kerukeru, you’re staring instead of eating.” Under the table, Tsukigami discreetly kicked his red-haired teammate while he whispered in a low tone of voice. There isn’t a need to pinpoint who exactly was the redhead staring at, because Tengenji seems to have realized his mistake after Tsukigami pointed it out and thus hurried to direct his attention back to his own lunch. 

After finishing up the bowl of Kitsune Udon, Ugawa felt his eyes straying towards his side where the redhead of Stardust sat and start surveying the content of the teen's lunch box. While Ugawa's favorite food is tofu and dried tofu, it doesn't mean he doesn't eat anything else… especially, when it comes down to Nayuki's cooking - which the pink-haired teen admits he does enjoy. 

"..." Tengenji isn't good with people staring at him while he eats, so the moment Ugawa start glancing at him - he tensed up unknowingly. Once he caught on to what Ugawa was staring at, after a second of hesitation, Tengenji took the coverlid of the bento box and uses it as a temporary plate and transfer some of the fried egg-roll from his lunch box onto the cover lid and pass them over to the staring teen. 

Ugawa blinked once, then twice - before he asks out of confusion. “What are you doing?” 

“Well… you are staring, and I don’t deal well with people staring at me as I eat. So, I thought to spare you some of these egg-rolls that you’ve been staring at since five minutes ago.” Tengenji Kakeru averted his eyes away from Ugawa, as his face flushed a slight pink in the cheeks. Inwardly, thinking how embarrassed this entire situation was. 

“Eh? Oh… erm, thank you I guess.” Ugawa then took the offered fried egg-rolls from Tengenji with flushed cheeks, embarrassed that he had been caught staring and salivating after Nayuki’s prepared food. 

"Ah…" Tengenji nodded and made a non-committal sound of response before he proceeds to devour the rest of his bento lunch avoiding his teammates' eyes. He didn't need to look into them to know Tsukigami is eyeing him slyly while Kuga is likely to smirk at him knowingly. 

The pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi then uses the chopsticks he had used earlier for his consumption of the Kitsune Udon for the savoring of the egg-rolls. Ugawa was immensely grateful that his teammate Toraishi was completely engrossed in a chat with a girlfriend, else he is most definitely going to be trolled by the number one gossip in their school year for accepting food from his rumored beau - a certain redhead by the name of Tengenji Kakeru. 

The briefing of the 2nd-year musical department class curriculum was conducted by the members of the teaching faculty, and the venue for the briefing took place in the Lecture Theatre. During the briefing, the students of Class 2-MS were clued in on the grading criteria for the participation of the graduation commemorative performance. 

Since there is only a total of five training roles available, for the rest of the students who did not manage to land themselves a role - they would be graded in other aspects. Further details concerning the audition for the five training roles would be provided to them the next day when they have their first lesson with their special training team - the ancients. And of course, all of them would need to submit a written report surmising their learning experience from this performance event. The written report would also be taken into account for their mid-terms practical results grading. 

Inumine blanched upon the mention of needing to submit a written report, but not one to stress over things that haven't happened yet… the forest-green haired teen promptly throws the information towards the very back of his mind deciding to fret about it only when the time comes for the submission of that report. Until then, he would just enjoy his 2nd year of high school education. 

While the students of Class 2-MS are attending the briefing session in the lecture theatre, the three members of the ancient team finally arrived outside the main gate of the Ayanagi Academy via a cab ride. 

“I can’t believe we have to come over in a cab…” Saotome Ritsu lamented when the cabby drove off and is completely out of sighting range. 

“Ricchan, just be thankful that Sumi didn’t decide to take a train over instead. At least, a cab ride qualifies as a car-ride - albeit not as much privacy since the cabby would be listening in on our conversation during the journey. Still, I think it’s a lot better than catching a train.” Futaba Taiga decides to remind his narcissistic friend of this little detail. 

“Why can’t your brother drive us over, again?” Saotome Ritsu then turns inquiring eyes upon his orange-brown haired friend and asks. 

“...My brother has a full-time job, and he’s not working for Grab.” Futaba Taiga deadpan in response. 

"And why haven't you start picking up driving skills yet? While on the subject, doesn't Asaki owns a car and a driving license? Why didn't he drive out today?" Saotome Ritsu knew his questions are likely to be quite annoying, but he couldn't help it. He doesn't like traveling on public transport, and the idea of traveling on public transport gets him prissy and agitated for no reason.

"...I'm not thinking of getting a driving license anytime soon because I can't afford to buy a car at the present point in time, and hence no driving lessons for me since there's no point in learning to drive now. As for why Sumi didn't drive today, didn't you hear what he said earlier during brunch? He's sleep-deprived, and I don't think someone sleep-deprived should drive because that would be a safety hazard." Futaba Taiga addressed his prissy friend patiently, as though he was reasoning with a kid. 

Uozumi Asaki has already tuned them out by this point in time, his temper isn’t the best and added on to his sleep-deprived crankiness… he really isn’t in a mood for Saotome’s prissiness. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 82 is done… and still no trolling yet ^^; 
> 
> There's a fun little detail I noticed when reading up Starmyu wiki about the members of the ancient… Saotome wonders if Taiga will be taking driving lessons soon, and Taiga wonders if Saotome has his driving license. XD These two are forever waiting for each other to drive them around XD 
> 
> So, at present - only Haruto and Asaki have their driving license, Asaki pride himself a better driver than Haruto. 
> 
> Right, so a little bit about my versions of the members of the ancient in this fic verse of mine. There isn't quite sufficient information for the other three members except for Tsukigami Haruto ^^; So, I'm just making use of the information I can get from Starmyu wiki to create their personality ^^; 
> 
> First of all, based on Starmyu wiki - Asaki has an elder brother, and he looks mature for his age. People tend to think him the eldest in the family, but he's actually the second son ^^; he has no issues switching between stage acting and TV acting - so I assumed he's the busiest out of the entire team of ancient members. Since I believed his jobs lined up are more diverse. He lives at home with his parents, owns a car and a driving license. I have not decided how/who handles his job schedules, is he doing it himself as a freelancer or is he affiliated with some talent management agencies. I'll think about it when I need the information for the fic. 
> 
> Second - Saotome Ritsu, narcissistic and confidence in his appearances. He takes good care of his skin condition, and his weak point is Haruto. He is usually referred to as Ricchan, and according to the starmyu wiki - he's also dubbed Hime by people. Since he's dub a princess - aside from looks factor, I guess he also has a bit of the prissy and picky attitude that sometimes 'princess' has… To be honest, I don't really have a full background created for him since Futaba likely have more focus than he does in my fic ^^
> 
> Third - Futaba Taiga, his selling point is being cute [same as Yuuta, LoL] Middle child of the family, and his parents' age difference is 10 years. His father is 60 YO, and his mother [Hoshino Yaeko] is 50 YO. He has an elder brother [Futaba Takumi] who is working for the TV station as a Kids Program TV Producer. So, his brother is his contact in the TV industry. His brother owns a car, and have a driving license. Based on this chapter, it was revealed that his mother is not working and is a full-time housewife. His father recently collapsed at work and was forced to retire. His sister [Futaba Takako] is still schooling and is only 17 YO. So, right now Takumi [25 YO] is the sole breadwinner of the family until Taiga starts to work.
> 
> So, in my fic - Futaba Taiga is the only member of the ancient who attends college and graduated with a degree in Drama, Screen Acting and Film Production from one of the Arts University in NY, US. He obviously works on a contract basis with one of the Theatre company in NY to earn money to pay for his apartment rental, and day to day expenses while studying in NY. His family, likely his father paid for his college tuition fees. Hence, he likely graduated at the right time too… since his brother alone probably wouldn't be able to pay for his tuition in college if he has yet to graduate. 
> 
> Oh, and my version of the Futaba Taiga is good at compartmentalizing so he's professional enough to not bring his personal problems into work/onstage. Either way, he has now signed on with Daikoku Productions and moved into the apartment on the same floor as Thrive and Stardust. Since the apartment is allotted for his use as per the contract agreement he has with Daikoku Productions - there isn't a need for him to pay rent which is good for his finance at present. 
> 
> Last but not least, he knew of Yuuta’s double persona already. It likely happens on the same day he moved into the apartment, but the details will be on hold for now. I may do a flashback in a later chapter on how it comes to happen… 
> 
> In this chapter, I had the S3 Kao Kai made their appearance :P Likewise, the S1 Kao Kai appears as well XD Oh, and finally someone outside of Akane from Killer King gets a line XD Oh, and I also have the creepy scene of Ageha with Hachiya from canon included :P Let's not forget the TenGawa moments during lunch XD I hope everyone enjoys the chapter ^_^


	83. Special Instructors Team - the Ancients!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it comprises of the following:  
1\. The last bit of Episode 1 - Ancients arriving at the front gate of the Ayanagi Academy XD   
2\. Private Chat between OtoHoshi, and then Yuuta & Futaba  
3\. Thrive members featured in this chapter XD   
4\. Hiragi Tsuyoshi - younger son of Hiragi Sougen, and uncle of Ootori/Tsubasa made appearances.   
5\. Group Chat of the Ancient XD Haruto drop the news that they need to find a stand-in for Lambert role because Hiragi wouldn't be around when the performance is here.   
6\. Hiragi+Ootori interaction time XD  
7\. Flashback of Futaba moving into the unit next door to Thrive. XD  
8\. Mild TenGawa at the end of the chapter 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter :P

Futaba Taiga felt a buzz in the pocket of his green jacket and took his mobile device out to have a look at the cause of the buzzing. Taking one look at his phone screen, he said in a sing-song tone of voice. "Our Haruto Prince has just text in~!" 

Uozumi Asaki felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he lamented, "Why should we care about what Haru has to say? He isn't even in Japan!" 

“Geez… Sumi, it’s been hours - are you still not over the 4am call situation?” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped in response. 

"Taiga, it can't be helped… Haruto's tendency and habit to mess with him aside, he's still recovering from that wound he receives from Haruto three years ago." Saotome Ritsu sighed dramatically as he commented with an amusing smile as he regarded the figure of Uozumi Asaki from the corner of his eyes. 

"Hmm… true, despite his big body… deep down, he's still pretty much a kid, right - Ricchan?" Futaba Taiga continues in a taunting tone of voice, knowing that this would definitely get Uozumi Asaki to react and actually ask what their Haruto prince has to say. 

"Argh~ just what the heck did he says now!" Uozumi Asaki finally gave up as he huffed in exasperation, turning around to face Futaba Taiga who then shows him the message from Tsukigami Haruto. 

‘Our hearts are together’ - the message had read. 

“...” Uozumi Asaki has got no words in response, he just sighed and turns back towards the building of Ayanagi Academy ahead. 

“Well then… let’s get a move on, shall we?” Futaba Taiga grinned as he suggested, glancing towards the school building that he has not been visiting for the last three years. 

The trio dropped by the teaching faculty offices and met up with the head of the department for the musical department for a meeting about the duties and responsibilities of being a member of the ancient team. The duties of the ancient include the planning and executing of the lessons plan, training schedules arrangements, teaching and providing guidance to the students, and of course, the grading and the selection of the cast for the five training roles for the graduation commemorative performance. 

Saotome Ritsu who was scanning the schedules for the Spring season - namely April, and May then voiced his doubt across to the HOD for the musical department as he asks. "I noticed that the schedule for April and May indicates that the training would be focused in the afternoon instead. Is there a reason why the lessons wouldn't be starting in the morning?" 

"Essentially, the morning part of the day for April and May would be taken up by the regular classes. We have already work on condensing the lessons the students would be missing once the summer training camp begins, that way it would help to minimize the number of replacement classes that need to be scheduled due to the students missing out on the entire month's worth of regular classes in June." The Head of Department for the Ayanagi Academy musical department responded with a straight face, totally unaffected by Saotome Ritsu's beautiful features. 

"Thank you for the information, we would work something out on our side." Uozumi Asaki nodded at the HOD for the musical department, as he took the folder that contains the information concerning the training overview for the class 2-MS with him before leaving the office of the teaching faculty. His two friends - Futaba Taiga and Saotome Ritsu follow him from behind. 

“I’ll need a copy of that information.” Futaba Taiga commented as they left the teaching faculty office following the end of their meeting with the HOD of the Ayanagi Academy Musical Department. 

"Sure, I'll zap you a copy tonight and pass it to you tomorrow." Uozumi Asaki nodded back in response, and together the three of them headed back out of the school. 

Since the first official meeting and lesson with the ancient team would only begin the next day, the class of 2-MS was welcome to end their first day of school on an earlier note. Without a word, Ageha Riku stood from his seated position in the lecture theatre following the end of the briefing session and walked out of the room with Hachiya Sou following him from behind. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki - 9th April 2018, 2pm

Itsuki: Yuu-chan <3333 How is your first day of class? 

Yuuta: Itsuki ~ it went well, thank you for asking. ^_^ <3333 

PS: Fu-chan asks me to say thanks to you. ^_^ Although, I'm curious whether it was your efforts or was it Hiragi-senpai's effort. 

Itsuki: Ah… by chance, are you referring to the issue of a stipend being paid to the members of the ancient team for their effort and time spent in training and guiding the students of class 2-MS? 

Yuuta: Yep, that’s exactly what I’m referring to. ^_^

Itsuki: Well… it's my proposal, but I wasn't the one that presented the case to grandfather. That was all Tsubasa when you mention to me about Futaba-senpai's family woes - it hits me that members of the ancients have always been OB that was invited back to help out the class of 2-MS in preparation for the graduation commemorative event voluntarily. Since most of them were willing to help with no conditions raised - it probably also didn't occur to the school that there's a likely chance of these OB having to turn down potential job offers to spare them for coming back to the school to help the juniors out as a member of the ancient. 

So, I was speaking to Tsubasa about how the school needs to reimburse these OB in one way or another - thus bringing me to come up with the stipend allowance for these alumni that came back to help with the event. Anyway, the stipend isn't a lot and the amount is generally based on internship rate… but I'm glad Futaba-senpai finds it helpful. 

Yuuta: I see… so, it’s a result of both Hiragi-senpai and your effort. Anyway, thank you <3333 

PS: Fu-chan certainly finds it helpful. It helps to ensure his savings would last him for a bit more longer, because while the stipend allowance isn’t a lot - it helps to cover his food/travel expenses at the very basics. 

Itsuki: You’re welcome ^_^ 

It's one thing if I had no idea, but since you'd let it slipped during one of our conversations… and Futaba-senpai was indeed a helpful senpai during my first year of education in the high school division of Ayanagi Academy. Considering his family's present situation, and he is still willing to come back to the school as an ancient to help train the 2nd year musical department students - I thought it necessary to do my part in helping him out. 

PS: Of course, the fact that he’s your cousin is a bonus ^_^ 

Yuuta: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) I see ^_^ 

PS: Fu-chan says he intends to give you a shovel talk for dating his baby cousin ^^; so please be prepared for a shovel talk coming your way. Knowing Fu-chan though, it wouldn't be anything too threatening but still, I thought it prudent to give you a heads-up in case you don't even know why you were asked out to have tea with him. 

Itsuki: Eh? A shovel talk from Futaba-senpai? ( °ｏ゜） 

Yuuta: Indeed… but likely you'll survive it. Since you already survived Kenken and Tomo-kun's version of the shovel talk… it shouldn't be that much different for Fu-chan's version of it ^^; 

Itsuki: I’m glad you had so much faith in me ^_^ 

Yuuta: Well… you're a guy that took everything in stride. ╮(╯ ∀ ╰)╭ After all, you did take breakfast in the company of KitaKore after they gave you a version of their shovel talk… so, I'm sure you'll do fine ^^

Itsuki: •//ω//• Thank you for your confidence in me ^_^ I would love to chat more, but Tsubasa has invited me over to the Hiragi Mansion for dinner. Wish me luck in facing my grandfather… >_<

Yuuta: LoL~ Good luck Itsuki. You'll survive, I've faith in you. ^_^ I'll talk to you again tonight then. ★☆。.:*:･"ﾟ★βyёヾ(⌒∇⌒)ﾉβyё★｡.:*:･"☆★

Itsuki: ⑅✩♡ᵗʱᵃᵑᵏઽ*♡♬＊° I will speak with you again, tonight <3333 *Kiss Emoji* *Red Hearts Emoji* 

After ending the text message exchange with his beau, Ootori Itsuki gets ready to head off towards the Hiragi Mansion. While it is still early, but whoever says he must arrive just in time for dinner to be served? His grandfather isn't likely to stop him from having idle chit-chat session with Tsubasa, anyway… 

Ootori arrived at the Hiragi Mansion about 3.35pm, and under the instructions of the butler that serves the Hiragi family - he found his younger twin in the music room of the estate. 

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” Ootori Itsuki knocked twice on the door before pushing the door open, as he entered the music room where a 7 feet Steinway Grand was stationed within. 

"No, you're not interrupting. It's not as though, I'm preparing for a piano concerto or a piano competition. I'm only going through a routine practice to ensure my playing skills don't fall behind…" Hiragi Tsubasa said in response, before inviting Ootori to give the piano a try. 

“Go on, I’m sure grandfather wouldn’t mind. Besides, your apartment unit is too small to fit in a piano - I seriously doubt you have been keeping up with the practice.” Hiragi Tsubasa said in response, it’s always him that plays the piano - he very much wanted to hear his brother’s piano for a change. 

"...Well, just don't criticize me if I decide to improvise on the wing. You know me, I'm not one to stick to the traditions." Ootori Itsuki said in response before he settled himself in front of the Steinway Grand Piano that sat in the corner of the room, with two couches facing the instrument - thus making the music room a suitable venue for mini-recitals during family gathering session. 

"Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from you." Hiragi Tsubasa responded while he remained outside of his elder sibling's vision range. And then, he slyly took out his mobile device and turn on the video recording mode on his phone's camera app and did a recording of his elder twin's piano performance of the - Rock Canon, a variation of the classical piece 'Canon in D' 

Ending the recording just as Ootori hit the last note on the piano, Hiragi Tsubasa skillfully tucked away his mobile device and invited his elder brother to join him on the couch. No sooner have they sat down, the door to the music room opens up to admit the entry of a housemaid with tea service prepared for them. 

“Thank you.” Ootori thanked the housemaid for the tea service, while Hiragi nodded at the housemaid employed in the service of the Hiragi family before dismissing her from the room. 

“That was Itsuki’s playing, wasn’t it?” Hiragi Sougen inquires, fixating his eyes upon his youngest son - Hiragi Tsuyoshi. 

“I believe so, I highly doubt Tsubasa would play something like ‘Rock Canon’ in this house.” Hiragi Tsuyoshi shrugged his response. 

“Indeed, now I’m sure you have an inkling as to the reason behind my request for your presence this afternoon.” Hiragi Sougen sat back in his chair, eyed his youngest son with an assessing look as he commented. 

"I could hazard a guess, I supposed. If this is about urging me to settle down with a family, I have to insist that my views of the opposite genders and the same genders remain unchanged." Hiragi Tsuyoshi deadpan in return. Not that he didn't try, but he did - and the results can only be said as disastrous. 

"...That is not what I asked you here, while that remains a nagging thought in my mind - I had learned to live with it. Nothing good would come out from forcing one into obedience, look at your elder brother and me now and you'll know why. Anyway, I think it's about time you start learning the ropes of being a deputy to the school. So, I'm appointing you the assistant deputy director for the Ayanagi Academy with effect from tomorrow onward. Now, go and find your elder brother and report for duty immediately." Hiragi Sougen then shooed his youngest out from his sight with a tone of exasperation. 

Hiragi Sougen sometimes wonders what had gone so wrong in his education of his kids, why is it that only his daughter turns out normal albeit slightly rebellious in the candidate she decides to marry. Regardless, the union ended up working well and it at least produces offspring. So, he would at least have a successor to groom when it became apparent that neither of his sons is going to give him an heir to succeed the family after his passing. 

His eldest, the twin to his daughter - Hiragi Tadashi was perfect in everything except the sexual orientation. While Tadashi had agreed to get married to keep the family image and reputation intact, it doesn’t change the fact that Hiragi Tadashi is an absolute gay that can’t perform with the opposite gender. And then, his youngest - Hiragi Tsuyoshi decides to come out to him after several failure rounds of match-making sessions, as an asexual person. Hiragi Sougen literally had no words, figuring there isn’t a lot he could do in this department - he decides to turn towards his daughter and request to adopt Tsubasa into the Hiragi family under Tadashi’s name to groom as a future heir to the family instead. 

When Hiragi Tadashi found his younger brother - Hiragi Tsuyoshi waiting for his return in his home study… his eyebrows went up a notch in surprise. 

"What brings you over?" Hiragi Tadashi inquires since it is quite rare for his younger brother to come back home. 

"Father summons me back and decides to appoint me as the assistant deputy director to the school. I figured it wouldn't be long until you were appointed the official director judging from his attitude. How else, would he sent me to you for training?" Hiragi Tsuyoshi shrugged in response. 

"I see… well then, report to my office tomorrow morning at 9am at the school. I will let you know what to do then." Hiragi Tadashi mulled over the information for a few seconds, before turning towards his younger brother and said. 

Once his younger brother left the home study, he dropped a line of text to his adopted son - Tsubasa to request a meeting after dinner. Once he received an affirmation response from his son in name, Hiragi Tadashi turns his attention back to the work he had on hand to sort through. 

Meanwhile, Ootori dropped a text message to Tsukigami Haruto not really anticipating a response so soon but ended up receiving a prompt response shortly after his message was sent. 

"Was that Tsukigami-senpai?" Hiragi Tsubasa inquires when he heard the chime from his brother's mobile device. 

“Indeed, oh… so he’s in Amsterdam now. I thought it was strange that I got an immediate response…” Ootori commented after reading the response he had received from his once instructing senior. 

"What did you message him about?" Hiragi asks as he responded to an incoming message on his own mobile device received from his adopted parent. 

“Erm… just apologizing to him in advance if I caused Uozumi-senpai and the rest of his teammates any problems during the summer when the training camp begins.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged, he knows how he’s like… so he thought it prudent to apologize beforehand. 

Tsukigami Haruto assured Ootori that it is fine, and it’s too late to worry about such things anyway. Besides, the elder Tsukigami sibling has faith that Uozumi and the rest of his teammates would be able to deal with the repercussions of anything Ootori decides to pull during the summer training camp period. 

“You’re quite the worrier, aren’t you?” Hiragi Tsubasa then commented, he didn’t peg his elder twin being someone with a worrywart trait. 

“And you’re pretty calm… speaking of, do you think it wise to keep the fact that you would be debuting in Broadway by the time August comes around from the rest of them?” Ootori Itsuki then inquires, stunning his younger sibling for a split second before the bespectacled teen sigh in response. 

“I see, Tsukigami-senpai has clued you in on the details ahead of time.” Hiragi Tsubasa commented. 

"Well… he thought it necessary to let me know ahead of time." Ootori Itsuki shrugged, it takes him a week or two to digest the bit of information but ultimately, he decides to be happy for Tsubasa instead. After all, it is every musical actor dream to debut in Broadway but such chances and opportunities don't come by regularly. 

“Indeed.” Hiragi paused for a second, and then he thought about the possible reaction from Akatsuki and nodded in agreement. Perhaps, Tsukigami-senpai was right to let his brother in on the details ahead of time. At least, this way - someone would be around to divert Akatsuki’s attention when the news is finally out for everyone to know. 

While Ootori Itsuki was sitting through a stiff family dinner session in the Hiragi Mansion with his grandfather and his two uncles, Tsukigami Haruto decides to drop a bombshell piece of information to his friends who is now in Japan getting ready to start their job as a fellow member of the ancient team. 

Group-Chat of Ancient [Tsukigami Haruto, Uozumi Asaki, Saotome Ritsu, Futaba Taiga]

Haruto: Guys, I know you guys probably find me annoying but anyway - a quick heads-up. I know the script and cast-list for the main casts have been given to you guys today during the meeting with the HOD. But, I thought to inform you that - during this audition phase, aside from the 5 training roles… you guys would need to assess Hoshitani's ability to be the stand-in actor for the role of Lambert. 

Asaki: O_O||| Wait, isn’t the role of Lambert assigned to Hiragi-kun? Why is there a need for us to train up a stand-in actor for the role?!

Ricchan: Indeed. Moreover, it’s not in your nature to dictate who should be given the role of the stand-in for Lambert… *Raising eyebrow Emoji* 

Taiga: (;・・;)

Haruto: Well… *Sweat-drop Emoji* I'm not insisting, but I'm highly interested in seeing Hoshitani's version of Lambert and Ootori's version of Alexis if I were, to be honest. ^^; Moreover, although Hiragi-kun didn't voice it aloud, I think secretly he wants to see Hoshitani taking over his role for the performance deep down. 

PS: Asaki, to answer your question - the reason why there is a need for a stand-in actor to the role of Lambert is that Hiragi-kun would be debuting in the Broadway by the time August comes around and thus wouldn't be available to participate in the graduation commemorative performance. Also, he has yet to inform anyone of the news - so kindly do not let the students of 2-MS know about this little bit of information yet. 

Taiga: So… basically, we are to assess Yuu-chan’s abilities tomorrow and come up with a plan to bring him up to the skills level to portray the character of Lambert by mid-July, before Hiragi-kun leave for the Broadway - right? 

Haruto: Indeed ^_^ 

Taiga: Hmm… well, we do have about 5 months to work on it - I supposed it isn’t exactly mission impossible but it would be a tad challenging. *Thinking Face Emoji* 

Ricchan: Either way, I supposed we will have to wait until tomorrow to see how is the standard of this Hoshitani before we can comment further. So, Taiga - have you move into your new place of residence yet? 

Haruto: O-O Taiga is finally moving out from his parents’ home? 

Ricchan: Indeed, that’s what he said in the chat-group a few days back, didn’t you read the messages?

Haruto: Not really, I’m too lazy to scroll all the way back up to read the information. 

Taiga: Already moved in, but it's still a little messy. I still have several boxes not unpacked yet. Currently, the only place deems presentable enough is the kitchen and the bedroom. ^^; mainly, because these two areas are the most essential in my opinion. 

Ricchan: Any chance of us popping in for a visit? 

Taiga: I guess, if you really want to swing by for a visit - tomorrow after the training of class 2-MS would work. I'll straighten up and get the living room ready by tomorrow morning, to prepare for your arrival tomorrow evening. Is Sumi coming in for a visit too? ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ

Asaki: Count me in for the visit, considering I'm the one driving you guys - to and fro the school. I figured I might as well drop by for a visit while at it. While on the subject, what's your parents' thoughts of you moving out? I thought the reason why you came back to Japan is to spend time with them? 

Taiga: They are fine with it, my mom wants me back in the country so I could be just a phone call away if something were to happen. However, they wanted me out of the house saying I'm old enough to be independent. Okay no, the truth is they are quite done putting up with the squabbling I always seem to be involved with my sister, so they'd rather I moved out so they could get their peaceful time at home. 

Asaki: I see… well, I have zapped the information for you. What time and where should I fetch you tomorrow? 

PS: Princess Saotome, your residential address remains the same - right? 

Ricchan: Yes, no change in address. 

Taiga: [Insert Apartment Building Address] - here’s my new address, buzz me 5 minutes before your arrival, I would wait for you downstairs - so there’s no need for you to find a parking lot for the occasion. As for the timing, lesson time for the class 2-MS will starts around 1pm - so, 11am if we are getting lunch together - if not 12pm works fine. 

Ricchan: I voted 11am, we should lunch in the school cafeteria… it’s been a long time since I had eaten in there too ^^ 

Asaki: 11am it will be then. I will text both of you when I’m 5 minutes away from your residential area. 

Hoshitani Yuuta was in the middle of finishing up his English assignment, when he received an incoming message from his cousin - Futaba Taiga seeking help in making his bare living room presentable. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Futaba Taiga, 9th April 2018, 7pm 

Fu-chan: Yuu-chan, any possibility of you dropping by my apartment to assist me with the unpacking and setting up of my new living room?

Yuuta: ^^; Nope - I'm in the dorm already, and half-way through my homework assignments for the day. Maybe you can get Gochin to help you out? He didn't have anything much to do this evening, as far as I know, Kenken likely wouldn't be much help… if he isn't sleeping, he's out hitting the bars. 

Fu-chan: Noted, I will head over and get Goshi to help me out in the unpacking then. Thanks for the suggestions. ^_^ 

PS: You haven’t met my other teammates, have you? 

Yuuta: Indeed, as far as I know… I have only met Haru-nii in person. 

Fu-chan: Ah… then please be mentally prepared for a scary man and a narcissistic and strict princess tomorrow. ^^; 

Yuuta: Narcissistic and strict princess? 

Fu-chan: Yep, narcissistic and strict princess - I'm talking about Ricchan. Do you know that he bitches for hours about being asked to travel in a cab this afternoon when we swing by the Ayanagi Academy? 

Yuuta: O-O You came over today? 

Fu-chan: Yes, well… we, the ancients have to attend a briefing meeting with the HOD of the musical department for the Ayanagi Academy too.

PS: How much do you know about the Shadows & Lights performances in the past? 

Yuuta: Not much… speaking of, being a fellow member of the Kao Council in your time… does this mean you had performed in the S&L too? ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ

Fu-chan: ^^; Well… if you really must know, I did the training role of Percy in my 2nd year of high-school. In my own graduation commemorative performance - I did the role of Cliff. Erm… are you aware of the story plot/character settings for S&L yet? 

Yuuta: I’m told of the general gist… details wise, not so much…^^; BTW, any chance of me watching your past performance? 

Fu-chan: I’m sure you can find the information tuck away somewhere in the archives room of the Kao Council Building. It’s open to students’ access, so there isn’t a need to gain permission from a member of the Kao Council. 

Yuuta: Thanks for the information. I’ll swing by to have a look tomorrow morning. ^_^ 

Meanwhile, after ending the message exchange with Yuuta - Futaba Taiga, went next door and knocked on the front door of the Thrive apartment unit. The door was answered in the next minute, rather prompt if Futaba were, to be honest. 

“Good evening, Futaba-san. What can I do to help you, this evening?” It was Kaneshiro Goshi that answers the door, considering he was the closest to the front door when the knocking sound started. Aizome Kento, meanwhile, was amid the task of checking himself out in the mirror as he prepared for a trip out to town. 

"I need some help with my unpacking and the arrangement of the furniture around in the living room. Yuuta says I could enlist some help from you, Gochan!" Futaba Taiga grinned in response. 

“...” Kaneshiro Goshi sweat-dropped, while Aizome Kento snorted aloud upon hearing the new moniker ‘Gochan’ slips out from the lips of Futaba Taiga. 

[...First Gochin, and now Gochan… is naming people by monikers an inherent trait of the Hoshino family?] Kaneshiro Goshi sweat-dropped as he mused inwardly to himself. 

“Go on, Gochan~ Yuuta would be unhappy if you refused to help his dear cousin out of a pinch.” Aizome Kento directed his words to his Tsundere teammate with blatant amusement lurking in his eyes. 

“...Shut.the.hell.up, Aizome!” Goshi gritted his teeth in annoyance, before grabbing his set of keys to the apartment and nodded in response to the awaiting orange-brown haired cousin of his absent teammate. 

“Sure, what do you need help with?” Goshi inquires as he followed Futaba over to the apartment unit next door. 

The apartment units housed in the building are of different sizes, each floor comes with three units. It ranges from a two-bedroom unit, three bedrooms unit, and the largest five bedrooms unit. Since Thrive has gotten the three-bedroom unit and Stardust took the biggest unit that comes with five bedrooms - it goes without saying that the last unit available on this particular floor is the two-bedroom unit. Every unit comes equipped with a roofed balcony area in the living room, the laundry space is also out on the balcony.

"Thank you, I would appreciate it if you could help me open up the boxes pile in the balcony area and assist me in creating a checklist of the items held in there. I was trying to locate the carpet rug for the living room space… but I can't seem to recall which box it was in." Futaba Taiga heaved a sigh in relief when the dark-haired teen of Thrive decides to help him out in his packing task to get his living room presentable and decent for his friends to visit tomorrow evening. 

While Futaba Taiga was busy getting the living room of his new residential area in order, with Kaneshiro Goshi assisting him with the unpacking… back in the dormitory of the Ayanagi Academy, Hoshitani Yuuta found his mind wandering and eventually flashback to the point whereby his teammates of Thrive found out of his relations to Futaba Taiga. 

[Flashback to events of 6th April 2018, 9am]

Since Futaba Taiga wasn’t given the address to his new apartment unit, the 21-year-old decides to tag along with the movers on the morning of 6th April 2018 when they came over to help him move his belongings from his parents home in Chiba to his new apartment unit down in Tokyo. Of course, before he actually voiced his request of tagging along with the moving company staff - he had first informed the talent management agency he is now under of his intention. Only after receiving the ‘okay’ response from the company, he then approached the staff of the moving company to state his intention to tag along to his new place of residence. 

Upon arriving at the building that housed his new apartment unit, Futaba Taiga was pleased to find that it's situated in an upscale part of the town and the apartment unit came with its own private security team to protect its' occupant privacy. The movers first approached the security guard to state their business of being here, and the security guard took a second to check the database of the apartment management office. Once ascertain that there is indeed a scheduled moving in of a new resident to a recently vacant unit, the security guard finally allowed the moving truck to enter into the parking facility. 

Over at the unloading bay, the smaller items were first unloaded onto the pavement before the bulky items were loaded down from the truck. The bulkiest furniture Futaba owns was the bookshelf for his collection of books. 

The apartment came semi-furnish with things like sofa couch, and TV console for the living room, a round dining table of the small size that can seats up to 4 people tuck away in a corner of the living/dining space. There is only one bathroom, and two evenly size bedrooms. The bedroom is equipped with the bare minimum - a desk tucked away in the corner under the window and a closet. There are no beds in both rooms, so Futaba supposed he would have to get in his own bed since he's not too fond of the idea of sleeping on a futon. 

Since there is a lot of movements in the corridor way and the lift lobby due to his moving in, somehow at a certain point in time - the noise from the moving must have had woken Aizome Kento for Thrive up from his beauty sleep. Kaneshiro Goshi, on the other hand, just happens to return from his morning jog and was about to open up the door to the apartment unit of Thrive when Aizome Kento throws the door open with a sleepy look on his face. 

"Aizome, do you know you are standing in the doorway in pajamas?" Kaneshiro Goshi felt the corner of his mouth twitching in response, upon the bizarre sight that met his eyes. Since this particular teammate of his is always going on and on about how he would always ensure he looks presentable in public. 

"Gees… Yuuta, what the hell are you doing - moving things around at this hour of the day?! Don't you know I need my beauty sleep?!" Aizome Kento, in his half-awake state of mind, had thought the sounds came from the Stardust apartment unit which is directly opposite of Thrive apartment. 

The main reason why Aizome Kento of Thrive had assumed the sound originated from Stardust's apartment was that - recently the members of Stardust have finally gotten it in mind to get in some furniture for their allotted apartment. In particular, the beds for the bedroom because it finally hits the members of Stardust that they might have a need to crash over here every now and then. But without the beds, the apartment isn't even habitable… in Tengenji's opinion - that is. And so, they have slowly started to fill the apartment up with furniture - the bulky pieces at least. 

"...Aizome, I don't think that's the sound of Yuuta moving things around in the Stardust apartment unit…" Goshi sweat-dropped and he could get a clear picture since he's fully awake and thus he knew the sound is actually from a new occupant moving into the vacant apartment unit situated next to their apartment unit. 

Inside the apartment unit, Futaba Taiga had no issues hearing Aizome Kento's words since he had left the front door to the apartment unit open for the convenience of the movers from the moving company to assist him with the moving in procedures. Sweat-dropping that he hasn't had the insight to pick a later hour in the day for his moving in, Futaba Taiga thought it prudent to head out and meet his neighbors and perhaps apologize for the ruckus his moving in has resulted in creating. 

“Good morning, and I apologize for the ruckus created. I wasn’t aware that there is still a possibility of someone sleeping in at this hour.” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped as he greeted the two young adults who are likely his neighbors in an apologetic tone of voice. 

"..." Kaneshiro Goshi stared at his new neighbor and blinked a few times to check that his eyes aren't playing tricks on him.

Aizome Kento, meanwhile, paused for a second when he heard the voice speaking… and then he promptly dashes back into the apartment of Thrive for a quick wash of face before coming back out to the corridor to really take a good look at the culprit behind the morning ruckus. 

“...” 

This was the sight Yuuta chanced upon when he came back up from the KitaKore unit on the second floor of the apartment building with breakfast for his fellow teammates of Thrive. Yuuta, now in his guise of Ashu Yuuta, stepped out from the lift lobby and raised his eyebrow at the sight of his teammates standing outside their apartment unit like two stone figures. 

"Why are the two of you standing like stone figures outside the apartment unit?" Yuuta asks, sounding confused - since Goshi and Kento are blocking his view; he had no idea what had caused his teammate's stone-like reactions. 

“Ashu… do you perhaps have a brother that we weren’t aware of?” Kaneshiro Goshi started, his eyes still staring at his new neighbor with disbelief apparent in his eyes. 

“...What on earth are you talking about now? As far as I know, I only have two sisters and both of you have met them at least once in the past three years!” Yuuta frowned as he deadpan in response. 

“Then why am I seeing a doppelganger of yours in front of me now?” Aizome Kento then inquires, sounding quite baffled to Yuuta’s ears. 

"...Doppelganger you say?" Yuuta sighed aloud, as he squeezes himself towards the front so he could take a look at the so-called doppelganger. 

Meanwhile, Futaba Taiga was completely bewildered by what his neighbors were saying… and when he heard the term ‘doppelganger’ - he had thought he would be meeting Hoshitani Yuuta, since he has been mistaken quite a few times as his younger cousin during the last month since his return to Japan. 

At one point in time, when the 21-year-old was at the hospital visiting his father - his own father had thought him to be his own cousin. Although, he can't exactly fault his delirious father about the mistaken identity since he has just gotten back from New York that day and considering Yuuta has stopped by the day before to visit his old man with his aunt Yuzu in tow…it's no wonder that his father has mistaken him for his cousin. 

Imagine his surprise, instead of seeing his look-alike cousin - Futaba Taiga found himself staring into a pink-haired teen with eyes in the shade of purplish pink. On the other hand, Hoshitani Yuuta, in the guise of his alter persona of Ashu Yuuta, only managed an 'Oh' sound upon landing his eyes on the cause behind his teammates' shell-shocked state of mind. 

“See what I mean!?” Aizome Kento deadpan in response, his eyes zeroing into his youngest teammate with a silent demand for an explanation. 

"Shall we do this over breakfast then?" Yuuta then handed the carrier bag that held the bento box he had borrowed from Stardust's apartment to pack the breakfast served in the apartment unit of the KitaKore duo and bring it up for his teammate's consumption. 

"Fu-chan, do come along too. You can leave the door open for the movers to make multiple return trips with your belongings from downstairs. And if you need breakfast for yourself, I'm sure there are some eggs around in the fridge which you can use from their kitchen… if not, I'll let you borrow the ingredients from the kitchen of Stardust apartment." Yuuta then said, turning his attention towards Futaba Taiga who is equally stunned at this point in time. 

"...Yuu-chan?" Futaba Taiga was gaping, the voice sounded very much like the cousin he had met during the winter break period when he came back for a brief visit. However, the looks were most definitely foreign to his eyes… 

"Yes, I'm your cousin - no joke. I will explain why I look the way I am now, inside the apartment and away from prying ears. Come on along…" Yuuta urged as he shepherds his two teammates back into the apartment unit of Thrive, before pulling his daze-looking cousin over the threshold.

Once in the apartment, Yuuta headed for the dining table and set the carrier bag down - retrieve two bento boxes and placed them in front of his teammates. He then looks at his two teammates in the eyes and gestured towards the figure of Futaba Taiga as he said. 

“Kenken, Gochin - meet my cousin, Futaba Taiga.” 

“Wait… Futaba Taiga as in the musical star Futaba Taiga?” Kaneshiro Goshi paused for a second before asking back in return. 

“...Erm, yes… but I’m surprised you knew the name.” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response. 

“I’m kind of hooked on studying musical at present, I think I chanced upon the name once or twice. Albeit, I didn’t watch the show itself.” Kaneshiro Goshi commented. 

"I hardly think I qualify as a musical star, that title belongs to Haruto actually. All my performance in the theater industry is off-Broadway… a musical actor is only considered a star when they get a chance to perform in a Broadway production." Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped as he commented in response, subconsciously. 

"Anyway, Fu-chan - they are the members of Thrive. The one with dark hair is Gochin and the blue-haired guy is Kenken." Yuuta introduced his two teammates to his cousin before he plunges into the main topic of the day. 

"Gochin…and Kenken? That doesn't sound like a legit name to me…" Futaba Taiga murmurs in response, still trying to figure out how the pink-haired teen could be his cousin. 

"It doesn't sound legit because it isn't legit… that's just our monikers. I'm Kaneshiro Goshi, and that blue-haired guy is Aizome Kento. And then, there's the pink-haired brat - Ashu Yuuta. Together, we are Thrive." Goshi sighed as he took over the role in doing the proper introduction, usually, Aizome does it - but that guy is obviously only half-awake at this moment in time. 

"Ashu Yuuta…okay, similar voice aside - do you have proof to back up your claim of being my cousin?" Futaba Taiga then refocuses his attention back on the pink-haired teen, who claims to be his cousin. 

"I am indeed your cousin, Fu-chan. Ashu is just a faux persona created when I first debut as the member of Thrive, I wasn't quite ready to have fans mobbing me everywhere I go then - hence I decided to debut under a faux identity. Either way, last year some shitty things happens - so, now your cousin - Hoshitani Yuuta has also debut under the group Stardust." As Yuuta explained, he also did a quick switch in his appearance from Ashu to Hoshitani. 

With the pink wig and color contact lens removed, Yuuta turns back around to look at his completely gobsmacked cousin with a sheepish look on his face. 

Futaba Taiga was silent for a few minutes, as his mind processed the information he was just given. Once everything has been digested, the 21-year-old then comb a hand through his hair as he inquires. "How many people know of your double persona situation?" 

"Hmm… let's see, my teammates from both the Stardust and B-Pro which includes Thrive knows. And then the bosses of Daikoku Production that managed Stardust, and Brave Entertainment that managed Thrive is aware of it. B-Pro is a collaborated project managed by both Daikoku siblings, so it doesn't matter. Sumisora Tsubasa of Gandara Music is aware of it, and Yashamaru of High Edge Records that handles the Stardust music release is aware of my double persona situation. I think there isn't anyone who is not aware of this little detail within families… since my dad would definitely fill my uncle in, especially when the first movie Thrive was involved in was directed by my paternal uncle. And then, your brother Takumi-nii helps to cover up for me a few times in the TV station when I need to pull a quick switch in persona to escape fans' attention. Of course, that's before Hoshitani's debut as part of the Stardust. Now, I'll get mobbed regardless of which personas… so I just learn to deal with it."Yuuta mused aloud as he started to count just how many people is aware of his double persona situation. 

“Basically, the entire family knows except me? I’m the last to find out?” Futaba Taiga rubbed the side of his head to ease the headache that seems to start out of the blue, as he clarifies.

"...Kind of? I know Yumi-nee told Takumi-nii about it because he works at the TV station and I may need someone to cover up for me when I did a switch in appearance to escape from the mob of fans. And according to Yumi-nee, the rest of the family knew I debut as a celebrity just not the fact that I use a bogus identity for the debut with Thrive. Since I was underage when I debut, the contract is signed by mom as dad is out of town then. Anyway, the rest of the Hoshino family knew I was a celebrity but since nobody asks them anything - they thought I wasn't famous enough. It wasn't until Takumi-nii let it slip by accident during Christmas dinner in end 2016 that they were finally clued into the fact. So, I got hounded for details during the new year family dinner of 2017. Both times, you are absent as you are not in town. When you return this year for New Year, they are long over the gossiping stage on my double persona topic already." Yuuta shrugged his response, as he 'righted' his disguise back onto his person. 

“Fine, judging from how your teammates reacted earlier… can I say that you didn’t inform any of your friends and teammates about our familial relations?” Futaba Taiga rolls his eyes at his cousin’s response, before clarifying his train of thoughts.

"I may have neglected to inform them? I mean, I initially thought you guys are not going to be able to meet in person since we basically run in different circles. How was I to know that you would be signing on under Daikoku Productions? and thus making it possible to be staying in the same apartment building." Yuuta said in response to Futaba's remarks. 

"Hmm… does that mean that your other teammates have no idea as well?" Futaba asks next, thinking of the amount of fun he could have if the other members of Stardust have no idea of their relationship to one another. 

“Yes, they certainly wouldn’t have had any idea… unless Haru-nii told Kaicchin about it after he got the information from you.”Yuuta responded with a shrug. 

“I don’t think Prince Haruto has the chance yet, he was quite busy recently. What do you say if we don’t tell anyone and wait to see their reactions when the ancients have the first official lesson with your class?” Futaba Taiga then suggested. 

[End of Flashback] 

Coming back to the present point in time, Hoshitani Yuuta's attention was drawn over to a music clip playing on his red-haired teammate - Tengenji Kakeru's mobile device. 

“Kerukeru… was that Sei-chan’s voice I heard?” Yuuta raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner as he asks. 

“...Yes, you heard that right. It is Inumine’s voice.” Tsukigami Kaito nodded in response. 

“Why on earth do you have a music clip with Sei-chan’s voice on your mobile? I thought you were …” Yuuta allowed his voice to fade off as he darted his eyes towards the other side of the room where Ugawa Akira sat in front of the TV unit and watched a music program which Thrive would be appearing as a special guest. 

“Ugawa’s voice is featured in the background.” Kuga Shuu responded on behalf of Tengenji, who is oddly amused by the song[?]. 

"Where did the music clip comes from?" Yuuta asks out of curiosity, as he too, inched closer so he could listen to the music clip without the interference of the TV program going on in the background of the student's lounge. 

"He got it from me, who in turn got it off from Toraishi. Rather, Toraishi says he had recorded something amusing so he decides to send me the clip. Apparently, just now in the student's lounge… Inumine was fooling around with the members of Killer King. So, after Killer King perform the song 'Kira Kira Smile' under the insistence of Inumine… Inumine decides to return the favor, but since not the entire team is around. He sort of pestering Ugawa into doing that 'Sparkling Sparkle' duet - they did for a music project last year. Toraishi says Ugawa hated doing that song… but still, perform it last year during the music practical exam. Since the chance of witnessing the performance doesn't come by often - it would be a waste to not record it down when the opportunity came up." Kuga Shuu smirked as he explains how the video clip comes around. 

“It is a cute song… but I could also understand why Uwa-chan would be reluctant to perform it for an audience though… the lyrics are, after all, quite silly.” Yuuta commented after he managed to make out the lyrics for Inumine’s part. 

"AH! Why do you have that?!" Ugawa Akira had just turned off the TV unit and was immediately alerted to his own voice coming from Tengenji's mobile device. Almost instantly, Ugawa Akira's face turns a bright shade of red before the teen started to stalk towards the area where the members of Stardust gathered around watching the video on Tengenji's mobile device. 

"Toraishi sent it to us, claiming it an opportunity not to pass up." Tengenji Kakeru grinned in response and using his height superiority to prevent the pink-haired teen from gaining access to his mobile device. 

There is no way the redhead is going to let Ugawa get the hands-on his mobile device because that would mean losing the video. Inwardly, Tengenji was calculating the percentage of the possibility of him transferring the video from his mobile device onto his password-protected laptop. That way, he would have a backup so even if Ugawa managed to get into his phone memory to wipe that video off, he would still have a copy intact and tuck away in his laptop.

"Uwa-chan, instead of trying to remove the video clip from Kerukeru's possession. Shouldn't you be focusing on getting rid of it from Toraishi's phone? I mean, if he could send the file off to Shuu-chan who in turn forward it to Kerukeru… it could happen with the other teams as well, right? At least, Kerukeru wouldn't be uploading the file onto MOTUBE - but who could say the same for the others?" Yuuta knowing how much his teammate wish to keep the video intact, then spoke up as he skillfully diverted the pink-haired teen's attention elsewhere. 

"..." Ugawa paused in his attempt to snatch the phone from Tengenji Kakeru, as he mulls over Hoshitani Yuuta's words. Deciding that the green-eyed teen does have a point, the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi immediately set off on a mission to locate his teammate - Toraishi Izumi. 

“Did you just sell out Toraishi?” Tengenji then turns disbelieving eyes on his leader as he asks. 

“Consider it payback for his spreading of the rumors about how Itsuki was two-timing me without verifying the facts with us first…” Yuuta smirked as he shrugged in response. 

“Oh right… it never gets clear up. It was just covered over by the public reconciliation act the two of you put up on Ootori-senpai’s graduation day.” Nayuki Toru nodded in response. 

Later that evening, when Ugawa swings by Room 205 to pay Tavian a visit - Tengenji could not help but comment. "Don't mind me asking… but just now that song, who did the lyrics?" 

"...Who else but Inu?!" Ugawa huffed in response, before turning towards Tengenji and inquires if the redhead can delete the video. 

"...It's not that bad actually, the song may seem a tad silly but the performance is actually kind of cute. Just by listening to it, one could feel their mood improving and unconsciously start smiling because of the silliness of the song. So, no…I don't think I would be deleting it from my phone anytime soon - it can serve as a good source of distraction when feeling irked or annoyed in general." Tengenji said in response, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Oh…” Ugawa found himself stunned speechless by Tengenji’s words, he was seriously anticipating some mocking remark coming from the redhead of Stardust… but what he received was a form of praises instead. Coughing twice to cover up the fact that he was stunned speechless, Ugawa Akira averted his eyes from the redhead of Stardust onto the cat - Tavian instead. 

"So, are you done with the English homework yet?" Tengenji then changes the subject, although a part of him was tempted to confess his growing feelings for the teen right there and then - there's another part of him that fears rejection and so he decides to change the subject to something more neutral instead. 

“Eh? Erm… no, not exactly. I was going to wait until tonight to do it with Tatsumin…” Ugawa responded with a shake of his head.

"Would you like to do it here? I could guide you along." Tengenji offered since that's like the only thing he could offer that probably wouldn't freak the pink-haired brat out… since he did guide the teen through homework once or twice before, and they even did revision a couple of times together during the period whereby Tatsumi Rui was obsessed with his horror genre of splatter films. 

"...Alright then." Ugawa mulled over the offer and decides it might be better for him to get the homework done faster with Tengenji's guidance since when he does his homework in Tatsumin's room… Inumine would also be around, and with Inumine around - the speed of going through the homework assignment is slower because they can't move on too quick lest Inumine gets confused.

"Go on and retrieve your homework assignment then, I'll wait for you here," Tengenji suggested, and Ugawa was about to oblige when he paused at the remembrance of them being in the same class this year. 

“Actually, how about you take out the assignment and lend me a pen and some lecture pad writing paper? We are in the same class now, so the homework assignments technically are the same thing.” Ugawa Akira then reminded the redhead in a wry tone of voice. 

"... Right, I guess the idea hasn't quite sunk in on me yet." Tengenji Kakeru muttered in response, as he turns towards his study desk and retrieves his writing paper, homework assignments, and some stationery to get started on the homework. 

“Don’t worry, I nearly forgot about it myself.” Ugawa Akira shrugged his response then, and then picked Tengenji’s cat up for a cuddle while cooing at Tavian’s cuteness. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… still no trolling yet ^^; 
> 
> Nevertheless, I included the flashback of how Futaba met Thrive members… and how they came up with the plan to troll the class of 2-MS. So, Yuuta's family all knew of his double persona situation - and that's why the company decides to let Futaba move in next door to Thrive. Since they thought he knew of the double persona situation already. 
> 
> I was re-watching episode 2 of S2 last night, and the last few minutes give me the feeling that Haruto may have clues his friends in on Hiragi's Broadway debut - and that Hoshitani was to be the stand-in for Hiragi. Since they kind of commented that Haruto gave them a challenging task… with the grading of Yuuta being a 'D' in canon XD Hence, in my fic - this chapter - I had Haruto drop them the bombshell piece of information in a group chat. XD 
> 
> TenGawa moments towards the end of the chapter… and OtoHoshi chat XD


	84. Meeting the Ancient Team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I have the first part of the episode 2 of Starmyu incorporated into the chapter as well as some of my original scenes ^^
> 
> 1\. OtoHoshi private chat at the start :P   
2\. Breakfast chaos at the dorm  
3\. Group-Chat of Team Hiragi  
4\. More TenGawa slow built moments :P   
5\. 2-MS finally meets the ancient trio  
6\. Inumine's dramatic entrance to the class XD 
> 
> I hope you people enjoys the chapter XD

Ootori Itsuki woke up on the morning of the 10th of April with a message from his beau - Hoshitani Yuuta. 

Private Chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta - 10th April 2018, 6.45am

Yuuta: Good morning, Itsuki <3333 I’m not sure if you’re still waking early… but anyway, I just want to check something quick. 

Itsuki: Yes, I'm awake <3333 Good mornings to you, too - Yuu-chan~ ^_^ 

PS: What is it that you want to check? 

Yuuta: What time does the Kao Council Building open? I know I could ask Shiki-senpai, but they are busy with Star-team audition today… so I don't want to bother them too much. 

Itsuki: It opens at 8am, is there a particular reason why you are inquiring on the opening hours of the Kao Council building? 

Yuuta: I intend to swing by and check out some information about the S&L… okay, more like I'm curious to see my own cousin performance in the S&L. 

Itsuki: I see… well, the archives room opens at 8am as well. Although, I have to say - whatever you do; do not copy someone else performance to a tee. Individualistic is as important as the capturing of the characteristics of a role you are trying to portray. 

For the same role, I'm sure they feel differs between each individual actor. If you are going to watch the S&L performance from the past year - I suggest you watch both the versions of the same performance dated in August 2015 and August 2016. 

The August 2015 S&L features Tsukigami-senpai as Alexis Shadow, I believe Uozumi-senpai was Lambert Shadow and your cousin Futaba-senpai as Percy. I can’t recall if Saotome-senpai was involved in the August 2015 version of the S&L or not… 

But the August 2016 version of the S&L definitely includes Saotome-senpai since it's their own graduation commemorative performance. The main cast features Tsukigami-senpai as Lambert, Uozumi-senpai as Alexis, Saotome-senpai as Lucas and Futaba-senpai as Cliff. While the training roles go to Tsubasa [Alexis Shadow], Sazanami [Lambert Shadow], Yuzuriha was Percy if I recall correctly…Orlando was Akatsuki. I'll skip the mention of Hardy since you likely wouldn't recognize the name. 

Yuuta: I see… you aren’t involved in the performance? *Curious Emoji*

Itsuki: Nope, I wasn’t quite motivated during the audition phase… so I wasn’t chosen. ^^; 

PS: You are up early today, any particular reason why? 

Yuuta: Morning exercise - stamina training. Speaking of, are you still dropping by today? We can do a morning date if you want - although the venue has to be the school cafeteria. 

Itsuki: Nah… it's fine, I have a driving class later at 10am. For the date, we can do it on Saturday evening instead. Would that be alright for you? 

Yuuta: Saturday, 14th of April evening should be fine. Stardust has no activities, and Thrive has a radio show later on around 10pm. So long we end the dinner date by 8.30pm, I should be able to make it back to the apartment on time to meet up with Thrive members before setting off for the radio show. 

Itsuki: Noted, in that case… we will meet earlier - say 5.30pm? 

Yuuta: Make it at 5pm, I'll get take-out and we can dine at your apartment. I'll likely borrow your bathroom for my shower, again. You won't mind, right? ^^

Itsuki: Of course, I won’t mind ^_^ 5pm it shall be then XD <3333 See you on Saturday. ^_^ 

PS: You’re meeting the ancient team today for the first lesson, good luck in advance. ✽-( ˘▽˘ ❁)/✽

Yuuta: （‐＾ ▽ ＾‐） Thank you ^_^

Hoshitani Yuuta has just sat down in the dormitory dining hall when Fudo Akane barrage in and flopped down next to him on the bench. “Good morning, Yuuta!”

“Good morning, Akane-chan. You are up early today, any particular reasons? Also, please take note of the way you addressed me in school - it should be Yuuta-senpai.” Hoshitani Yuuta responded in a wry tone of voice. 

“Oops, sorry…I got too excited over the audition later… what exactly will the process for the audition be like?” Fudo Akane asks, directing his sparkling eyes on Yuuta causing the green-eyed teen to sweat-drop in response. 

"The audition phase comes in two parts - it includes a practical portion that candidates are to put up a short performance and then followed by an interview session," Yuuta responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice before he stood to collect his own breakfast tray from his roommate - Nayuki Toru. 

"Okay, is there anything else to take note of?" Akane asks next, sounding very eager to know more about the 'Star-Team' audition.

"First of all, let it be clear that the audition and the interview are meant for the musical department enrollment. The Star-Team project is just a bonus that comes attached to it, the reason why it was dubbed a 'Star-Team' is mainly that a member of the Kao Council would be in charge of training up these selected students. I would stay to explain more, but I'm in a rush… so the rest, you can get the information from Na-chan." Yuuta sighed aloud as he looks Akane in the eyes and said, he didn't trust Sei-chan to provide accurate information to Akane-chan. So, it might be better to have Na-chan cover the entire process for Akane again.

“Eh? Yuuta-kun, why are you in a rush this morning?” Nayuki was confused, they didn’t have any morning activities planned - right? 

"I'm leaving earlier because I intend to drop by the archives room of the Kao Council building before our first official class begins for the day. Can I leave you to go through the specifics of the audition phase for them?" Yuuta inquires, glancing over at his cream-haired friend for a response while nodding towards the figures of Shingari Miroku, Teramitsu Yuduki and Teramitsu Haruhi. 

"Good morning, Nayuki-senpai. Good morning, Hoshitani-senpai." Teramitsu Yuduki and Shingari Miroku greeted them politely, while Haruhi greeted them, in the same way, differing only in the addressing. Instead of their family names, Haruhi opted for the use of their first name. 

“You guys are just in time; I understand that the lot of you spend quite a bit of time in Sei-chan’s companionship yesterday. Now, whatever information he had relayed to you guys about the audition phase likely had loopholes in them. So, I have informed Na-chan to go through the proper process with you lot over breakfast. Tono-kun, please keep Akane’s bullet train style of questions down to a minimum. Na-chan is just here to give you lot a rough idea, not as the facilitator of the audition - answering questions isn’t in his jurisdiction. Besides, there are certain questions he wouldn’t be able to answer…” Yuuta said, directing his last bit of words at the tallest member of the unit Killer King - silently willing the teen to keep a leash on Akane. 

Shingari Miroku sweat-dropped at Yuuta's words but nodded just the same. Once, Yuuta received a nod from the silent teen - the green-eyed teen promptly finishes up the last bite of his breakfast before making a move to leave for school. 

Nayuki, on the other hand, hurried to serve up the breakfast he had promised the members of Killer King yesterday evening as their welcoming meal. As he serves up the breakfast for the members of the Killer King unit, the cream-haired teen then proceeds to give them a breakdown and a run-through of his own audition experience for the Ayanagi Academy musical department. Albeit, Nayuki make sure to only inform them of the procedures and process for the first phase of the competition to enter the musical department of the Ayanagi Academy. 

When the rest of the members of Stardust make it down to the dining hall for breakfast, they were met by the sight of the team of Killer King seated at their table. Kuga Shuu took one look and decides to sit at the table where his childhood friend - Toraishi Izumi was seated.

“Shuu?” Toraishi blinked in confusion as he asks. 

“Too noisy over there.” Kuga deadpan in response. 

"I apologize for Inumine's rowdiness." Tatsumi Rui's eyes follow Kuga Shuu to the table where the members of Stardust usually sat and sighed aloud as he directed his words to the stoic teen of Team Ootori. 

"It's fine… Inumine alone is alright, even with Tengenji and Ugawa routine squabble over breakfast is okay since Nayuki could get them to behave easily enough. And if it's Tengenji and Tsukigami getting into a verbal fight, Yuuta would do something about it… but when you put Inumine, Ugawa, Tengenji, Tsukigami and that over-energetic first-year Fudo Akane at the same table… it's a nightmare!" Kuga Shuu commented in a flat tone of voice, and while he has nothing against Fudo Akane in general… his mind is unable to deal with this much noise in the morning. 

Group-Chat of Team Hiragi [Tatsumi, Sawatari, Ugawa, Toraishi, Inumine]

Tatsumi: Ugawa, I'm surprised you didn't show up yesterday night for a homework session. I hope you did remember to do them. 

Ugawa: Tatsumin, I did finish them up… Tengenji offers his help in guiding me along on the assignment, so we did the homework together instead. Since I already finish up the homework - I decide not to swing by your room yesterday. Did Inumine finish his homework, by the way? He was already snoring in bed when I got back to our dorm room last night. U (╹×╹) U

Toraishi: Ugawa, you’ve been dining at the Team Ootori’s table for days now... are you going to come back to us, anytime soon? ¬‿¬

Ugawa: (๑òᆺó๑) I’ll consider coming back when you stop being a pain in my butt. >_<

Sawatari: He only did half; I think all the excitement yesterday has depleted his energy. We were only half-way through the English assignment, and he looks ready to fall on his feet. So, we decide to let him go back to sleep. I think we may have to swap our shower time and homework time to accommodate Inumine's new sleeping patterns. 

Tatsumi: Fair point, especially since we would be starting the training with the ancients officially this afternoon too. For all we know, their training regimen might be a little bit harsher than Hiragi-senpai’s method… so it might be good to swap our homework and showering timing. That way, we can ensure Inumine at least finish up his regular classwork before falling asleep. 

PS: Toraishi, make sure you drop a private message to Inumine to remind him of today’s training time. 

Toraishi: Noted, I’ll do that in a second. 

Ugawa: To-ra-ishi! Don’t think I’d forgive you for doing that recording of yesterday and promptly sending them out to members of the Team Ootori… you’d better not caused that video to end up on MOTUBE, or I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of giving you food poisoning! / (˃ᆺ˂) ＼

Toraishi: Oh~ Food Poisoning eh... I didn’t know you can cook? (͡° ͜ ͡° ) 

Ugawa: I think everyone learns cooking at some point in time – Home Economics Class in Middle-school rings any bell? It's only a matter of how skillful one is in the culinary department. 

Tatsumi: Can we change the topic of conversation from cooking in general? ʕ ᵒ̌ ‸ ᵒ̌ ʔ 

PS: And Yes, Toraishi – Ugawa can cook. That's one of the conditions his mother lays down for him to pursue an education in Tokyo since it wasn't apparent when he came over whether meals are catered in the dorms. His mother just wants to assure he has basic survival skills. 

"I thought... you're just learning how to cook from Nayuki?" Tengenji Kakeru who happens to see what his pink-haired rumored beau send into the group-chat of Team Hiragi could not help but comment with an eyebrow raised in skepticism. 

“...Shut up, who ask you to read my text message! Besides, I’m not taking cooking lessons from Nayuki... I’m just seeking tips to improve the quality of my current cooking skills. There is a difference between the two.” Ugawa Akira throws a glare towards Tengenji Kakeru as he huffed in response. 

“Yes, Tengenji-kun... I can testify that Ugawa-kun does have adequate culinary skills, nowhere near Michelin standards but decent enough. You know how picky that tastebud of Ootori-senpai is, and he ate the food cooked up by Ugawa-kun last July. Certainly, you aren’t expecting me to cook all the meals during our training camp last year – or were you?” Nayuki said then, raising his eyebrows up questioningly while he awaits a response from the redhead – Tengenji Kakeru.

“...Of course not, Yuuta came up with the roster arrangement – didn't he? And Hiragi-senpai creates a roster out from his list of household chores provided during our camp period. I knew Sawatari was on the kitchen duty, so I know you didn’t cook everything we ate during that time yourself.” Tengenji sweat-dropped as he hurried to placate his ‘Team Mom’ before turning to the equally annoyed pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi and attempted to do the same. 

"Okay...okay, chill – will you? I'm not questioning your ability to cook, I just forgot for a second that together with Sawatari – both of you were on kitchen duty with Nayuki last July during the summer training camp." Tengenji hurried to placate the irate pink-haired teen, by handing over a plate of chicken ham sandwich whipped up by Nayuki for their consumption this morning. 

“Surprise, Surprise... to think that Kerukeru didn’t complain about not having a rice menu this morning.” Tsukigami Kaito then butted in with a smirk. 

"I've learned to make do with just one rice menu per day, and a traditional breakfast does take a lot of time to prepare. The time which we all know we don't really have, considering the extra mouth to feed this morning." Tengenji Kakeru deadpan in response glancing towards the members of Killer King discreetly – and also the KitaKore duo that seems to have joined them while he was busy placating a certain pink-haired brat seated next to him. 

While the members of Stardust and Team Hiragi were just getting ready to leave for school. Hoshitani Yuuta has already arrived at the building that houses the offices of the Kao Council, as well as the archives room. After a quick word of greetings exchanged with the members of the new Kao Council, Yuuta proceeds towards the direction of the archives room. 

The green-eyed teen entered the archive room of the Kao Council building at about 8.05am and thought he was the earliest but it turns out - there is someone else who is earlier than him. Ageha Riku - the leader of Team Yuzuriha, the resident creepy guy dubbed by Nanjo Koki of Team Sazanami. 

At first, Yuuta didn’t even notice Ageha was in the same room as he was - it wasn’t until he heard the sound of singing that he finally realized he wasn’t as alone as he had thought. Closing his eyes as he listens closely to the song, it didn’t take Yuuta long to figure out that the song is part of the graduation commemorative performance - Shadows and Lights, and if he isn’t wrong… this was the solo part for the training role, Alexis shadow. 

Following the sound of the singing until he reaches the corner where Ageha was seated, Yuuta sighed inwardly. If there's anything he envied Ageha for, it's the memory. Yuuta's memory isn't very good, he tends to forget things easily. So, the fact that Ageha Riku can remember every part of the Shadows and Lights performance which Tsukigami Haruto performed, down to a tee - was enough for Yuuta to respect the teen to an extent. 

Then again, as a professional artist himself - Yuuta has to say, he now knows why Yuzu-senpai always sighed aloud when people ask him about his team of students. Replicating someone else performance isn't the best way to go about appealing to the professional team of the judging panel, especially when it comes down to trying to get cast in a production. For a production that has been performed over and over again in the past decade, comparisons are bound to be made - and people want to see and feel a different thing when they watch the same performance but with a different group of performers. 

Besides, this world already has a Tsukigami Haruto - they don’t need a second Prince Haruto around. While he didn’t know much about the ancient team, he knew enough to know that Uozumi Asaki would be irked by Ageha’s performance which is, in essence, a direct replicate of Haru-nii’s performance. 

Ageha Riku paused in his singing when he sensed someone staring at him, turning around - he found himself meeting eyes with the green-eyed leader of Team Ootori. And Yuuta, upon realizing that he had been spotted shrugged and came out from the shadow and regarded Ageha with a bright expression. 

"I heard your singing earlier; the song was from the graduation commemorative performance - right? Amazingly, training hasn't even begun and you already have the song part memorized." Yuuta made it a point to praise the black-haired leader of Team Yuzuriha with a smile on his lips while making sure to keep his actual thoughts about the teen's replication of Tsukigami Haruto's performance under wraps. 

While Yuuta also tends to replicate the original dance routine his boyfriend came up with regularly, the feel when he does it and his boyfriend does it is completely different. So, it all boils down to the thoughts they had while they do the routine. For Ootori Itsuki, the routine was born out of his urge and desire to escape from the binding rules and traditions in place while studying in the Ayanagi Academy. For Yuuta, he does the routine as part of his calming mantra but because he wasn't fueled by the urge to escape so the routine felt lighter as compared to Ootori's version of it. 

“That’s because this solo part is special to me.” Ageha Riku’s response draws Yuuta out from his thoughts, and back to the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha. 

“...” 

“You also have something like that, don’t you? You said so yourself during the Ayanagi Festival.” Ageha Riku then continues on, and Yuuta found himself at a loss of speech. 

How should he respond? While it is true that he also has someone special to him, but… his ‘special’ and Ageha’s definition of ‘special’ are completely different. Yuuta most certainly doesn’t worship that high school student whom he admires like a ‘god’, because as it turns out - that high school student that inspired him to join the Ayanagi Academy just happens to be his current boyfriend and his once instructing senior - Ootori Itsuki. 

Therefore, while the idea of performing on the same stage as his boyfriend someday still remains his ultimate dream - Hoshitani Yuuta most certainly doesn’t idol-worship his boyfriend like a ‘god’. In fact, Ootori Itsuki is far from being a god… the purplish-white haired teen was a king procrastinator, and an extremely clingy, needy boyfriend at most if not all of the time. 

Ageha Riku, upon finishing his words, proceeds to leave the area and Yuuta was about to call out for the teen's attention and suggest they leave for the class together when the bell sounded for the start of the homeroom session. Yuuta let out a 'Yikes' before he rushes off towards the direction of the class 2-MS, hoping that he could make it in time before the teacher arrived at the classroom. 

“Hoshitani, you’re late.” Jumonji Ryosuke who is in charge of taking the class attendance deadpan in response when Yuuta breezes into the class. 

"Sorry, I lose track of the time while looking up information about the S&L in the archives room." Yuuta apologized easily enough since it is true that he has arrived late for homeroom. 

Jumonji Ryosuke rolls his eyes in response but didn't comment further. Once the attendance was taken, he handed the attendance record book back to their homeroom teacher - Ninomiya Shinobu. 

"Thank you for your assistance, Jumonji-kun. I see your teacher for the first official class has arrived, so this is where I'll take my leave." Ninomiya Shinobu took back the attendance record, before leaving the classroom as he nodded to the Mathematics teacher for class 2-MS. 

It wasn't in Yuuta's plan to arrive at the afternoon lesson room five minutes before stipulated class time. His original intention was to pop over to the area where the audition for the musical department was taking place to have a look and see if Akane has been driving the people over there nutters. Unfortunately, for him - his presence was noticed by the members of the Junior unit - 'MatteR' and thus causing him a bit of an inconvenience to leave the area. 

Ultimately, it took the arrival of the new Kao Council members and their performance of the new Kao Council song that finally allows Yuuta to make his escape from the building where the audition for the musical department was taking place. 

“Gees, finally - where have you been, boor?!” Tengenji Kakeru muttered in annoyance when Hoshitani Yuuta finally burst into the lesson room in the building that houses the new training and practice rooms for the students of the musical department usage. 

"Apologies, I got side-tracked by the 'MatteR'… and had to be rescued on-site with the arrival of Shiki-senpai and the rest of the Kao Council." Yuuta responded as he apologized sheepishly to his teammates. 

“Whatever, hurry up and get the warm-up started.” Tsukigami cut into the tirade of lecture Tengenji was delivering to Yuuta, and reminded the green-eyed teen that warm-up is more important than listening to a lecture from Kerukeru. 

“Finally, the entrance and arrival of the miracle Hoshitani.” Nanjo Koki commented in an amusing tone of voice.

“What do you reckon the miracle Hoshitani has it in mind to do, this time around?” Kitahara Ren inquires, careful to keep his tone of voice low and away from detection. 

“...” Nanjo Koki paused as he mulled over the events that took place over the past 24 hours, before answering uncertainly. “Trying to befriend or work a miracle change in our resident creepy guy?” 

“Well… considering how Hoshitani has already befriended nearly everyone on the Star-Team Project - it makes sense he would be trying the same with the only duo he hasn’t had much opportunity to interact with throughout the entirety of the last school year, isn’t it?” Kitahara Ren snorted in response.

“Now that you’d mention… he got along pretty well with members of the Team Akatsuki too. I heard, after the Ayanagi Festival last year - even Akatsuki-senpai wasn’t that against them anymore.” Nanjo Koki mused aloud in response to his teammate’s words. 

"...Akatsuki-senpai didn't have anything against them in the first place, he's only against them because they are the students of Ootori-senpai. Akatsuki-senpai apparently held a grudge when it comes down to Ootori-senpai… but the issue has resolved the end of last year, and since then - he's pretty okay with the members of Stardust in general." Kitahara Ren responded then, filling in his teammates on the information he had chanced upon while working with Kuga Shuu and Tengenji Kakeru of Stardust over the past few months. 

“Speaking of Stardust… I heard you’re considered a branch off from their group?” Nanjo Koki asks his team leader with a look of amusement when the topic of Stardust came up. 

"...I'm just managed by the same talent manager that manages the Stardust, so when it comes down to their individual jobs - sometimes I'll get called in to help if one of them couldn't take up the job." Kitahara Ren sweat-dropped in response. 

Hoshitani Yuuta was back-facing the door to the lesson room, and so he wasn't aware that he's blocking the passageway of Uozumi Asaki. Thus, Yuuta was quite startled when he heard the deep tone of a voice speaking up behind him telling him to move aside as he was blocking the way.

“One - don’t ever loaf in front of me. Two - always clear the path when the coaches arrive. Three - where are your greetings?!” Uozumi Asaki snapped at the class of 2-MS, sounding quite annoyed in general. 

“Good Morning!” Almost immediately, the entire class of 2-MS hurried to greet the newly arrived trio. 

Futaba Taiga makes sure to stand in the shadow of Uozumi Asaki, it is a good thing that he isn't as tall as compared to his teammates - so nobody really noticed him at first glance. As for why he was hiding in the shadow, dare he says he's waiting to troll the class of 2-MS? Inwardly, he wonders if he would see stone-figures like Kenken and Gochin or something else that's equally amusing. 

“Sorry!” Yuuta yelped in response as he hurried to move his position towards the corner where his teammates stood, and cringed when Uozumi started snapping at the class in general about the rules. 

“Haha~ a scary guy we have here, ne?! Good day, everyone! We will be your coaches starting from today. I’m Futaba Taiga, good to meet you!” This was when Futaba decides to make his presence known to the class of 2-MS, as he finally stepped out from behind the figure of Uozumi Asaki after it became apparent that Ricchan has no intention of kicking start the self-intro phase for their first official meeting with the students of class 2-MS. 

The students of class 2-MS first took a moment to stare at the member of the ancient - Futaba Taiga with wide-eyes, before they flicked their eyes towards their green-eyed classmate, the leader of Team Ootori/Stardust. They continue flicking their eyes back and forth between the duo before they started whispering among themselves. 

Literally, everyone in the class is doing the same thing except for Ageha Riku who didn't show many reactions at the similarity between Futaba Taiga and Hoshitani Yuuta. Then again, considering Ageha's 'hero-worship' of Tsukigami Haruto – short of the appearance of Prince Haruto himself, nothing would have garnered a reaction from the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha. 

“Saotome Ritsu, nice to meet you.” Saotome Ritsu, the narcissist of the Ancient Team then follow suit in his orange-brown hair friend’s lead and give a self-introduction of his name while twirling his fringe with his index finger. 

“Uozumi Asaki.” Last but not least, the one that was dubbed ‘scary guy’ by Futaba Taiga spoke up with a stern demeanor. 

“Why do I feel like I have seen that face before?” Yuuta frowned as he asks aloud to no one in particular. 

“He has appeared in TV dramas and various stage plays…so there might be a chance of you crossing path with him in the TV station, who knows?” Kuga Shuu commented in response. 

“Oh right… there’s a poster of him on the school’s notice board!” Yuuta suddenly mused aloud, snapping his fingers together as he finally recalls where he had seen the face of Uozumi Asaki before. Inwardly, he thought back to his cousin’s remarks of the man and silently agreed - Uozumi Asaki does have some scary aura. 

"Hmm… he's Haruto-san's teammate, right? Have you heard anything about it, Tsukigami-kun?" Nayuki then turns towards Tsukigami Kaito, the younger brother of the infamous Tsukigami Haruto as he asks. Since it is well-known that the elder Tsukigami enjoys sending messages to the younger Tsukigami regularly much to the annoyance of their navy-haired teammate. 

"Nope…I think the busy schedule has finally caught up to him since I haven't received a single message from him over 72 hours and that is very rare." Tsukigami Kaito deadpan in response. 

"Tsukigami?" Meanwhile, over at the corner where the members of the ancient stood together while the rest of the students starts whispering around about the coaches, they are having for this semester in different degree of awe. Of course, some are simply gossiping and whispering about the similarities between Futaba Taiga and Hoshitani Yuuta. 

Futaba Taiga flicked his eyes over to the figure of Tsukigami Kaito and commented, “Oh~ so that’s the younger brother of our Prince Haruto.” 

“They don’t look alike at all.” Uozumi Asaki commented after giving Tsukigami Kaito a once-over inspection. 

“Is that so? I thought there are similarities between them though?” Futaba Taiga commented, referring to the looks in particular. 

“Haru is more of a frivolous jerk!” Uozumi Asaki snapped in response. 

“Talk about similarities… you are one to talk.” Saotome Ritsu eyeballs his friend from the corner of his eyes, as he flicked his eyes towards the corner where Hoshitani Yuuta stood. 

“...” Futaba Taiga has no words, and his friend’s statement had really caught the members of Team Sazanami’s attention as Nanjo Koki finally spoke up and voiced the question that has been on the surface of literally everyone, except for Ageha Riku’s mind. 

“Pardon me for asking an irrelevant question, but Futaba-senpai were you by chance - in Shinjuku on the 14th of March, last month?” 

“Eh?” Futaba Taiga blinked, before asking back in return with a look of surprise on his face. “Yes, how did you know that?” 

"..." Nanjo Koki didn't respond, but at least - this solves the mystery behind the eye-witness account of 'Hoshitani being stood-up' by Ootori-senpai… it seems their miracle Hoshitani has a doppelganger in Futaba Taiga. 

Nobody said anything in response to Futaba's question but zeroed in their eyes on Hoshitani Yuuta who sweat-dropped when Futaba flicked his eyes over to him as well. Slowly, the 21-year-old narrowed his eyes on Yuuta and asks. "Yuu-chan, is there anything you need to tell me?" 

[Yuu-chan?! WTF?! I thought only Ootori-senpai calls Hoshitani that?!] - By the majority of the class when they heard the words tumbling forth the lips of Futaba Taiga - one of their coaches for this semester. 

"It's nothing… just that you end up in a rumor in the Ayanagi rumor mill is all." Yuuta didn't want to go into details and just give a brief explanation. Thankfully, Futaba Taiga didn't press on for further details - just the mention of the Ayanagi rumor mill was enough to halt him in pressing for more details. 

“Na-chan, what are you doing?” Yuuta sweat-dropped when he noticed his cream-haired friend glancing about the lesson room in general. 

“I’m looking for salt.” Nayuki Toru responded in a frantic tone of voice. 

"Hah? Why on earth do you need salt?" Tengenji Kakeru was beyond bewildered, so what if the Futaba Taiga from the ancient team looks alike to Yuuta? 

"Yes, and this is a lesson room for dance class - salt can only be found in the home-economics room." Kuga Shuu deadpan in response. 

"Yuuta-kun, it's a bad omen to see your doppelganger. We need to spray salt on you to chase away the ill omens." Nayuki answered with a straight face, and he looks so serious that Yuuta literally has no idea how to rebuke his friend's statement. 

"..." Futaba Taiga suddenly turns around as his shoulders start to shake uncontrollably. Inwardly he was thinking - the members of Stardust, their reaction to his similarities with his baby cousin are even more amusing than the reactions of the members from Thrive. 

“Na-chan, you’re not serious - right?” Yuuta repeated, his incredulity must have shown on his face because his roommate turns serious eyes on him. 

"Of course, I am dead serious about this." Nayuki said as he placed both hands on the hips - going into his 'mama' stance. 

“Oh god… this is so hilarious; I can’t stand it anymore. Goodness, no wonder Nayuki-kun is dub the ‘Team Mom’ for Stardust...that stance of his looks so much like my mom when my siblings and I dis-behave at home.” Futaba Taiga crouched down as he held his stomach from laughing too hard at Nayuki’s reaction. 

“...Fu-chan…” Yuuta face-palmed before he turns back to his friend, and responded equally seriously as he said. 

"Na-chan, if you looked close enough - we aren't all that similar. First off, our eye colors differ… his eyes are more of a bluish shade, while mine is green. And then the hair color, his hair is more burnt orange in color while mine is chestnut brown. Most importantly, our hair-length differs… his hair is shorter than mine. See!"

With that, Yuuta headed straight for his laughing cousin and dragged the 21-year-old off the ground and stood side by side as they turn towards Nayuki to allow the cream-haired friend of his to take a closer look. Yuuta didn't bother bringing up their height difference, because just like his 170cm height doesn't seem much different when compared to Tatsumi's 172cm in height... it certainly didn't seem all that obvious that he's 2cm taller than his cousin – Futaba Taiga as well. 

“Hmm… true, but unless the two of you stood together all the time - people are bound to mistake one for another from afar.” Saotome Ritsu then took his time inspecting the cousin duo before nodding in response. 

Yuuta took a double-step backward when the beautiful face of Saotome Ritsu suddenly appears in front of him, but otherwise, he remains unfazed. 

“Amazing… your baby cousin didn’t even blush when I stare into his face.” Saotome Ritsu then turns surprising eyes on his friend - Futaba Taiga. 

"Well… his teammates are kind of good-looking in general, and considering who he's dating at present - I think it's warranted that he would be unfazed by your beautiful appearance, Ricchan." Futaba Taiga finally curbs his laughter and responded to his teammate's comment without wheezing every few seconds. 

“Honestly, Fu-chan… did you go around telling people I’m your baby cousin?!” Yuuta throws Futaba Taiga a look of exasperation as he commented. 

“Erm… no, not really… just maybe Ricchan?” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped in response. 

“Wait… Yuuta, so the two of you are related?” Upon catching on, Tsukigami Kaito butted into the conversation with a question to clarify his thoughts. 

“Yes, although I must say I’m surprised that Haru-nii didn’t mention anything about it to you. Seeing as this guy publicize the fact in their group-chat if I'm not mistaken...” Yuuta nodded in response to Tsukigami Kaito’s inquiry, and then jabbed his thumb over at his cousin without glancing back at Futaba Taiga. 

"See, I told you our Prince Haruto is too busy recently to provide Intel to his little brother." Futaba Taiga commented, grinning at his cousin - Hoshitani Yuuta in triumph. Meanwhile, Uozumi Asaki makes a nasty face upon the mention of Haruto's name before snapping aloud in a tone of annoyance. 

“Can we get down to work already, or are we going to spend time gossiping around here?!” 

“Oops, Sumi is getting annoyed! Alright then, second-years - are you ready for the first official class with the ancients?!” Futaba Taiga finally steered his concentration and attention back onto the class aims for today. 

Uozumi Asaki huffed before he took a seat on the only chair in the front of the lesson room, giving free reins to his two friends to handle the explaining and briefing on the graduation commemorative performance roles and story-plot, etc to the class of 2-MS. 

Saotome Ritsu then kick-starts the briefing session, while Futaba Taiga flicked off the lights in the lesson room as the students settled down in front of the projector screen to listen to the information the narcissist member of the Ancient team has to give about the audition of the 5 training roles.

First, the information about the plot setting of the 'Shadow & Light' was given. Following which, the cast information was provided - and on the slides prepared for the information sharing segment of the first lesson, it was listed that the main cast would be played by the members of the last Kao Council. Starting with Hiragi Tsubasa for the role of Lambert, Ootori Itsuki as Alexis, Yuzuriha Christian Lion to play the role of Lucas – an American patron, Sazanami Sakuya would be playing the role of the detective - Cliff, and then the role of Alexis and Lambert childhood friend Eddy would be portrayed by Akatsuki Kyoji. 

"Now, coming to the main topic at hand - the 5 training roles which the lot of you have to audition and compete for. The five training roles include the role of Alexis Shadow, Lambert Shadow, Signboard Dancer Hardy, Detective's Assistant Percy, and Lambert's actor colleague - Orlando." Futaba Taiga took over the explanation of the training roles that members of the class 2-MS would have to audition for - going into the specifics of each training role. 

When talking about the two shadow roles, Futaba zoomed in to speak specifically about Alexis' shadow but got shushed up by Uozumi when he accidentally makes mention of Prince Haruto. The sight of Futaba being warned by Uozumi amuses Yuuta greatly, that it took all his self-control to not snort aloud right there and then. 

"Think it through about who is going to audition for which roles, since the audition would be a team challenge." Futaba Taiga ended the explanation, as the lights were flicked back on by Saotome Ritsu. 

“Team Challenge?” Yuuta mused aloud in surprise, not expecting anyone to hear his comment but ultimately his cousin did. 

“Yes, that’s the custom.” Futaba Taiga responded as he grinned at his baby cousin, indulgently. 

Saotome Ritsu, on the other hand, kept his eyes on the rest of the class and thus when he sighted the hand raised up from the crowd of students - he called out for his friend's attention. "Taiga." 

"Hmm…?" Futaba Taiga turns towards his friend with a questioning look and was awarded a look that steers his gaze towards the other students of class 2-MS. 

“Oh, is there any question on your part - Kitahara-kun?” Futaba Taiga prompted. 

“...” Kitahara Ren paused briefly wondering how on earth does the guy knows his name before he did a self-intro, but upon remembering the events that took place earlier… he thinks he found his answer. Apparently, Hoshitani must have spoken to Futaba Taiga about them at some point in time - likely days ago? 

“Right, so by team challenges - are you referring to the challenge for the acquisition of the greatest number of roles in a team?” Kitahara Ren voiced his query across, while Nanjo hurried to back his team leader up. “That was bothering me too.” 

Turning back towards Futaba Taiga, Nanjo Koki asks. “Is there a reason why it isn’t an individual challenge?” 

“...” Futaba sweat-dropped, he knew he prepared beforehand for the possible questions that may arise but he wasn’t expecting something like this to come up so he got stumped. Hence, he flicked his gaze towards his fellow friends to seek help silently. 

Saotome Ritsu sighed aloud but didn't make a move to help Futaba out, so in the end, it was Uozumi Asaki that stood and took over the explaining for this particular inquiry. 

"Most of you are amateurs with zero experience on stage, we feel it would be easier for your teammates to be your co-star. That, in turn, would also help the graduate students who are the leading roles in the performance to have an easier time. That's all." Uozumi Asaki then ended the Q&A session with his conclusion. 

Futaba beams as he commented, “That’s our second prince!” 

"In terms of intensity, he's on the same tier as Haruto." Saotome Ritsu commented while Uozumi felt his eyebrows twitch in annoyance at Saotome's remark. 

If it weren't for the sake of maintaining image and reputation, Uozumi Asaki would turn around and snap at Saotome for his constant comparison between him and Tsukigami Haruto. Just earlier this morning when he went to pick his two friends up, Saotome made a comparison remark between his and Haruto's choice of vehicle to purchase as well. 

"First, we would be assessing your skills level. Do try not to let us down." Uozumi Asaki stated as he glances briefly towards the direction of Hoshitani Yuuta in the second part of his words. 

Yuuta blinked in confusion as he swallowed nervously at Uozumi’s words - was it just him? Why does he get the feeling that Uozumi Asaki was expecting something from him? 

"Fu-chan… why do I get the feel that Uozumi-san second part of his words was targeted specifically at me? You didn't tell them what you are not supposed to say, did you?" Yuuta pulled on his cousin's sleeves discreetly to inquire when the 21-year-old walk past him to reach the other side of the room. 

“...Erm… no, I didn’t say anything about ‘you-know-what’… I think Sumi is just referring to his anticipation of the performance level of the leader of Team Ootori in general. Do you know he initially wanted Ootori on his team? But, Haruto beats him to the task by winning their game of Scissors, Paper, Stone - so, he’s still sore whenever the topic of Haruto came up for discussion. Oh, and because of how Haruto decides to let Ootori go in the end - Sumi is extremely upset. Hence, it makes sense that he would like to see the level of Ootori’s student.” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped thinking his cousin can actually be sharp-minded. 

So, in an attempt to prevent himself from letting anything about Yuuta being the stand-in for Lambert role slips - Futaba Taiga decides to dredge up his friend’s interest in Ootori Itsuki as an excuse instead. 

"Okay… although I think his expectations might be dampened if he just focuses on me… I'm the type that doesn't perform well during practice and rehearsal sessions." Yuuta decides to forewarn his cousin ahead of time. 

“Haha… I know, I heard.” Futaba Taiga snorted aloud in response to Yuuta’s words. 

“Taiga! Get your arse over here, you can catch up on family time after practice!” Uozumi Asaki snapped when he heard the snorting sound from his fellow teammate. 

"Yikes! I'd better go and report to Sumi before he snapped and decides to bash me on the head. Good luck, Yuu-chan!" Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped before he hurried to give Yuuta a pat on the shoulder and breeze off towards the direction where the figures of Saotome Ritsu and Uozumi Asaki now stood as they discussed what to make the students of 2-MS do so they could get a better assessment of each student's skills level. 

The class was so happening that nobody took notice of the fact that Inumine isn't in class, it wasn't until every one of them has been graded accordingly and a break has been declared while the three coaches from the ancient team went over the grading of the students did Uozumi Asaki finally noticed that they were a student short. 

Earlier on, the entire class of 2-MS was asked to do different dance steps routine under Saotome Ritsu instructions while Uozumi Asaki graded them accordingly with Futaba Taiga going around checking on the students' performance. It was noted that Ageha Riku, Tsukigami Kaito, and Tatsumi Rui were among those that receive an A for their dance skills. When it comes down to Hoshitani Yuuta though, Uozumi Asaki frowned before grading a 'D' on the score sheet. 

The number one question on Uozumi’s mind now is – what on earth possessed Tsukigami Haruto to have so much faith in Hoshitani’s capabilities to pull off the role of Lambert with such below standards dance level skills?! 

“Asaki...aren’t we short of one student?” Saotome Ritsu who is doing a cross-referencing of the attendance list given for the class and the student’s portfolio suddenly asks aloud. 

"..." Uozumi Asaki flipped back to the number of portfolios he had sitting in front of the chair, indeed – instead of the expected 25... there are only 24 files. They are indeed one student short. 

“Tat-chan... is the missing student...?” Yuuta turns towards the blond leader of Team Hiragi and asks. 

“... I believed so.” Tatsumi Rui sighed aloud as he responded to Yuuta’s unasked question, before turning towards the ancients and apologized. 

"I'm afraid that the missing student is our teammate." Tatsumi started before Toraishi took over the next part of the explanation. 

“I’m quite certain I had sent him a reminder earlier today about the lesson timing and venue though but then again… he’s a bit of an idiot.”

"Anyway, he should already be informed of the details and should be able to perform immediately on-stage for an audience without many problems, knowing him," Sawatari added. 

"Hah? Certainly, you're jesting?" Futaba Taiga commented, his lips twitching in response finding it hard to believe anyone could perform immediately without getting any practices in. 

“No, we are serious. That teammate of ours is a genius... albeit, only when it comes down to anything musical related – that is.” Tatsumi Rui responded, sounding quite embarrassed and while Team Hiragi is fending off the ancient trio – Hoshitani Yuuta was busy calling up the missing Inumine Seishiro. 

“Sei-chan, where are you?” Yuuta whispered in a hurried but low tone of voice as he huddled up in the corner with his mobile device using his teammates as a block screen. 

“Eh? I’m in the training room, and where are you guys? Why don’t I see anyone around?” Inumine Seishiro inquires out of curiosity. 

“... We are in Dance Studio 1, Room D-01... which training room are you in?” Yuuta felt like face-palming himself when he heard Inumine’s response over the phone. Inwardly, agreeing with Toraishi's assessment that Inumine is indeed an idiot - with the venue details on hand, the guy can still go to the wrong training room. 

“Eh? Wait... let me check the door-plate. Oops, I went to the wrong training room... I’m in room D-07. I’m on my way over.” Inumine Seishiro then announced, ending the call on his side as he sped his way down the hallway to reach the room D-01 where the rest of his classmates were. 

Over at the corner where Team Hiragi was fending off the ancients, Ugawa Akira turns his nose up as he commented. “Genius or not – it still doesn’t change the fact that he’s late.” 

And then, the moment Ugawa finish his words – the door to the room D-01 open with a dramatic bang and Inumine bounced into the room. 

"Sorry, I'm late! Inumine Seishiro – the new face of the musical department of Ayanagi Academy, from the infamous Star-of-Stars Team, has hereby arrived!" Inumine declared with a cheeky grin as he promptly launched into a new song, he had come up with – Chameleon Star. 

“EH?! We are doing this, again?!” Ugawa Akira frowned when he found himself drag alongside to perform together with Inumine – the new song, Chameleon Star. 

Eventually, even Tatsumi was dragged into the performance – and the ancient trio just looks on with different expressions. Uozumi Asaki and Saotome Ritsu seem unimpressed by Inumine's arrival style, while Futaba Taiga was the only one amused by the turn of events. 

“Yuu-chan, so this is the song – you used my music for!” Futaba Taiga then flicked his gaze upon his cousin as he commented. 

“...Correction, there is no copyright involved and while you did provide the tempo for the music, it was Gochin that does the melody composition… and then the lyrics came from Inumine. Moreover, there isn't any recording involve for the music clip - that performance put up by Team Hiragi was all a cappella." Yuuta deadpan in return as he enjoys the show, going as far as to record it down for future amusement. 

"Yuuta, do send me a copy for keeping later," Tengenji whispered in a low tone of voice while trying to avoid detection from a certain pink-haired brat. 

“Of course, I’ll send you a copy.” Yuuta murmurs back in response. 

“I didn’t know you supply the music tune for Inumine’s impromptu composition work...” Tsukigami’s lips twitch as he inquires his leader discreetly. 

“Well... Gochin and Fu-chan were discussing the difference between music used in pop songs and musical performance... and then somehow, it spins off and became a collaboration practice piece of music. I thought it suitable for Team Hiragi, so I played it once for Sei-chan... who knows he would turn that music into a legit song for Team Hiragi.” Yuuta shrugged his response, but either way since the song isn’t sold for cash – who cares what Inumine do with it. 

Ultimately, when the song performance came to an end – Inumine was punished for being late. The forest green-haired teen was given two buckets of water and made to stand outside the training room, barred for the rest of today's lesson in punishment for his being late. 

“Would you like to have some barley tea?” Tengenji offered to Ugawa once Inumine was removed from the room, and made to stand outside with the buckets of water as punishment. 

“Warm or cold?” Ugawa asks in reflex, not turning down the offer with the rest of his teammates watching on. 

“I have them both, which do you prefer?” Tengenji Kakeru said, pulling out a Thermos-flask that contains the warm barley tea and a bottled barley tea purchased from the vending machine earlier before lesson time – unopened and still cooling to the touch due to the air-conditioned room they have been attending the lesson in. 

“I prefer the warm barley tea, thank you.” Ugawa Akira responded, directing a smile towards the redhead of Stardust. 

"...Is it just me, or did anyone else noticed the dynamics between those two seems to have changed somewhat?" Toraishi Izumi mused aloud, directing his question towards his team 'parents' - Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo. 

“Well... they are not as confrontational against one another as compared to the time they first met? Either way, I supposed that’s a good thing... lessen the amount of headache I had to deal with daily. Now I could only hope their peaceful interaction may last and is not just a once in a blue moon kind of thing.” Tatsumi Rui shrugged in response, at present, just Inumine is a big enough headache. 

"Toraishi, I know what you are trying to drive at... but I would appreciate it if you can stop teasing Ugawa about it. Sometimes, it's best to let nature runs its course..." Sawatari Eigo fixates Toraishi with a serious look of his own as he commented. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XDD Chapter 84 completed! TenGawa slow built coming in ^^; I end the chapter here because otherwise, it would get too long XD There are some OtoHoshi in the front part of the fic, only private chat though XD 
> 
> Earlier update today, because I have morning meeting at 10.30am ^^ 2nd part of episode 2 would be cover in Chapter 85


	85. Fuyusawa Ryo’s No. 1 Headache: Fudo Akane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, I covered the 2nd half of episode 2 and some original scenes featuring S3 Kao Kai XD  
1\. Fuyusawa's headache appears XD   
2\. Gossip Nest made reappearance XD  
3\. Uozumi continues to feel the stress of having to bring Yuuta up to the level of being able to stand in for the role of Lambert ^^
> 
> Apology for the late update today~ now I'm off to work on Chapter 86 XD

While the second-year students are amid their first official lesson under the guidance of the ancient team, the members of the Kao Council are conducting the audition for the first-years that decide to sign up for the musical department. The audition comes in two segments, it comprises of five minutes practical and followed up by the interview segment. 

The practical segment is conducted by a judging panel made up of the teaching faculty of the school's musical department - the candidates are welcome to perform a short performance, be it in a dance, or a song. Candidates who are completed with the practical segment of the audition are then sent over to the room next door for an interview session with the members of the Kao Council. 

Seeing as Fuyusawa wasn’t involved in the practical segment of the judging for the first-years students, he was completely unaware that his number one headache in the form of Fudo Akane has taken part in the audition for the musical department. In fact, he hasn’t thought the teen would even consider signing up for the musical department due to Killer King’s active idol status. Hence, when the door opens up to admit the entry of a familiar orange-head; Fuyusawa could not help but widen his eyes in surprise. 

“Ah-ha! There you are, Fuyufuyu. I thought I heard Anko said something about you being on the Kao Council…” Fudo Akane started, while Fuyusawa Ryo’s reaction to the way the teen address him was a twitch of his eyebrows in annoyance. 

"...Fudo Akane-kun, where are your manners? And please introduce yourself, and tell us the reason why you would like to be a student in the musical department?" Fuyusawa took a deep breath while ignoring the shaking of his fellow friends' shoulders as he gritted out the instructions to the leader of the pop idol unit - Killer King. 

"Oh… my apologies, Fuyufuyu-senpai…Good afternoon, senpai-Tachi! I'm Fudo Akane from the vocal class department - class 1A. The reason why I would like to be a student of the musical department - I thought that could help to enhance my current performance skills, in specific - the acting portion of my skills repertoire." Fudo Akane responded with a cheerful grin. 

Ultimately, the entire interview session ended up being conducted by the annoyed Fuyusawa Ryo because Shiki Toma, the head of the Kao Council was too busy stifling his laughter throughout the interview process. True, Fudo Akane managed to respond to each and every question directed to his direction by Fuyusawa without hesitation… but the teen tends to over-share details, and then try to engage Fuyusawa in a conversation. 

During which process, Fuyusawa had tried glaring but the glaring has no effects on the enthusiastic teen whatsoever. Eventually, the aquamarine-haired teen had given up all hopes of getting Fudo Akane to address him in a normal way and just let it be - Fuyufuyu-senpai may sound ridiculous, but as compared to something like ‘handsome senpai’ or even gods forbid - ‘cousin-in-law senpai’. Being addressed as ‘Fuyufuyu’ might be less damaging in hindsight. 

The minute, Fuyusawa had talked himself somewhat grudgingly into accepting the moniker ‘Fuyufuyu’ - Fudo Akane decides to change up his game, again. The orange-head blinked innocently at Fuyusawa as he inquires. “If Fuyufuyu-senpai isn’t to your liking, what about cousin-in-law senpai? Would this sound more respectful?”

“...” 

Silence. 

Kasugano froze and turns towards Fuyusawa Ryo with blatant disbelief in his eyes. Irinatsu who has been drinking a cup of tea promptly spat his tea out upon Fudo Akane’s latest statement, while Chiaki Takafumi loses all composure and simply blurted out the term ‘What the F***?!’ 

“Cousin-in-law senpai? I didn’t know you are engaged… Ryo, and to a family member of the Fudo Akane no less.” Shiki Toma gaped as he turns towards his aquamarine-haired friend as he inquires, with a genuine shock expression reflected on his face. 

“...I can assure you that I’m most definitely not engaged to anyone at present.” Fuyusawa Ryo face-palm for a split second, before turning towards Fudo Akane and said. “Fudo-kun…” 

“Mou~ Cousin-in-law senpai, I already told you to address me by my first name - Akane.” Fudo Akane responded with a bright grin, totally unfazed by the dramatic reactions he had garnered from the entire team of Kao Council sans Fuyusawa Ryo just minutes ago. 

"...Fine, Akane-kun! Do you have anything else to add or are you done saying what you intend to say?" Fuyusawa took a deep breath as he tried to refrain himself from banishing the teen from the room with a yell or something. First off, the rooms aren't soundproof - yelling would attract other people's attention, and they do still have half the list more candidates to go through for the interview round. 

“I’m done saying what’s on my mind, mostly.” Fudo Akane responded, and was about to turn and exit the interview room before turning back suddenly and said. “Oh, I almost forgot - Anko’s birthday is in 5 days. Are you going to celebrate her birthday with her - cousin-in-law senpai?”

"...Fudo Akane - can you drop the cousin-in-law senpai form of address?! I think Fuyufuyu-senpai is much preferable at this point in time. Now, we still have other candidates waiting to be an interview - can I seek your cooperation to leave the interview room so we can proceed on with the next candidate?" Fuyusawa knew his friends probably had questions, but he was not in the mood to entertain those questions at present. 

Once Fudo Akane finally left the room, Fuyusawa Ryo allowed himself to finally calm down. And then, he turns towards the rest of his friends and gritted out a warning. “Not a single word!” 

The rest of the interview went on uneventfully, even the other three members of Killer King wasn't as extreme as Fudo Akane. At least, they had been polite enough to address the members of the Kao Council politely and properly. They had also, apologized to Fuyusawa on behalf of their extremely informal leader to an extent. 

Although, Fuyusawa didn't pass any of these members - albeit, Fuyusawa admitted he sort of failed Fudo Akane because he didn't want to have the teen on as his students. Likewise, for the rest of the members of the Killer King unit. What he didn't know though, was that his teammate - Irinatsu Masashi, decides to pick the entire team of Killer King as the members of Team Irinatsu. Since the members' lists would only be revealed the next day during the routine Kao Council meeting - Fuyusawa had no idea that he would be seeing Fudo Akane a lot more often than he'd prefer.

Once the interview session was done, Fuyusawa Ryo was the first to leave the room for the Kao Council building. The aquamarine-haired teen decides to hole up in his private office for some time if only just to cool off, and in the process, he took his mobile device out to lodge a complaint of Akane’s behavior towards his friend - Fudo Anko. 

Private Chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo - 10th April 2018, 5pm

Fuyusawa: Good evening, I hope your day has been fine. ¯\\_| ✖ 〜 ✖ |_/¯

Anko: Oh, good evening. I wasn’t expecting you to text in this early in a new school term. Is everything alright with your friends? (๑°⌓°๑)

Fuyusawa: Things are fine with my friends… although I suspect they might be secretly amused and enjoying my earlier plight outside of my vision range. ¯\\_▐ ☯ ︿ ☯ ▐_/¯

Anko: Oh… what happened earlier? ^^;

Fuyusawa: Your cousin appears… (¬º-°) ¬

Anko: =_= I see… what did he do now? 

Fuyusawa: Same old, same old… he didn’t specifically do anything except to call me by the inappropriate form of address. Oh, and I was told your birthday is in 5 days? ┗┃・ U ・┃

Anko: Yes, he told you that as well? ^^; 

Fuyusawa: Indeed, and then he asks me blatantly in front of my friends if I intend to celebrate your birthday with you… ┏། ﹒ _ ﹒ །┓  
Either way, I don't even need to ask to know my friend would be gossiping about me behind my back this time. Between your cousin's earlier decision to switch in-between 'Fuyufuyu' and 'cousin-in-law' when he addressed me and then specifically mention your name and your birthday… I am more than willing to bet that my friends are probably thinking that I'm dating you or something. ヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ

Anko:… (*╯-╰) ノ I'll apologize, but I doubt it would help your plight. 

Fuyusawa: It’s fine… with him in Ayanagi Academy, I supposed it is only a matter of time before my image and reputation shatters and went up in smoke. └། ๑ _ ๑ །┘ Now, I could only hope I wouldn’t have to deal with him more than necessary.

Anko: ^^; Good luck evading him in school. 

While Fuyusawa is chatting with Fudo Anko on the messenger app complaining about Fudo Akane’s earlier acts during the interview segment of the audition, the other members of the Kao Council are now gossiping up a storm in their ‘Seasonal Gossip Nest’ chat group. 

Group-Chat of ‘Seasonal Gossip Nest’ [Shiki, Irinatsu, Kasugano, Chiaki] - 10th April, 5pm

Irinatsu: I’m living! (˃̣̣̥▽˂̣̣̥๑)

Kasugano: I have to admit Fuyusawa’s expression was kind of priceless… I have never seen him so exasperated before (>▽<)

Shiki: I'm more surprised by the fact that Ryo didn't snap at Fudo Akane though… XD 

I didn’t peg him for a patient person before today, I’ll repent. 

Chiaki: (˃̣̣̥‿˂̣̣̥) Okay… I'll admit I'm quite stunned, myself. When I first heard the term 'Fuyufuyu' I was half-expecting Ryo to be incensed, but he just looks horrified that he was addressed as such in our presence. But when Fudo Akane switched to the address of 'cousin-in-law', everything just makes sense all of the sudden. Between Fuyufuyu and cousin-in-law, it's obvious which is the lesser devil in Ryo's books. XD 

Irinatsu: Yep! Ryo-chin looks so 'done' when it comes down to Fudo Akane… did you guys notice how unfazed Fudo Akane was when Ryo-chin was glaring? I felt the room temperature dropping but Fudo Akane was still chattering on and on about things that are not relevant to the interview content. 

PS: I think we finally have a name to Ryo-chin’s secret beau~ XD 

Shiki: LMAO~ Yes, Anko-chan - right? 

Chiaki: Yep, and the female cousin of the Fudo Akane at that. I bet this isn’t the first time Ryo met Fudo Akane, and now I think this is part of the reason why he didn’t want to do the welcoming speech yesterday. You guys heard what the boy calls him… and if the boy can call him ‘Fuyufuyu’ and ‘cousin-in-law’ in front of us during an interview for the audition. What’s stopping the boy from addressing him as such in a public occasion?! 

Irinatsu: Taka, did you get infected by Ootori-senpai? 

PS: I have to admit - the idea of Ryo-chin being addressed as cousin-in-law senpai or Fuyufuyu in the middle of the school’s opening ceremony while giving a welcoming speech is rather entertaining. XD 

Chiaki: O-O What do you mean by that?! I mean - the part you say I’m infected by Ootori-senpai. 

PS: Yes, I agree - Ryo would rather die than to let anything of that sort happens though, so it’s probably a good thing nobody aside from us heard someone addressing him as such - just now. 

Irinatsu: You keep referring to Fudo Akane as the boy… we all know how Ootori-senpai addressed juniors - he used the term 'boys' at most if not all of the time. I thought you caught his habit after shadowing him for an entire three months in school. :P

Chiaki: Nonsense! Fudo Akane’s an idol, and at present - I haven’t figure out the best way to address him… and besides this is a chat group, typing out his full name seems a bit tedious. Hence, I opt for the use of ‘boy’ to dub him… it isn’t as though I’m going to address him as such in real life. 

PS: Anyone wants to take an educated guess on what Ryo is doing now? 

Kasugano: I’m about 75% certain he’s off to lament to his beau about Fudo Akane’s antics ^^; 

Chiaki: With the percentage… Kasugano, you aren't relying on a tarot reading to determine the fact now, are you? 

Kasugano: Actually, I was - I want to determine if what happens earlier would have any negative impact on Fuyusawa’s attitude for the rest of the day. ^^; 

Shiki: Moving on, have you guys decided upon who to pick as your students yet?

Chiaki: Not really… we have to decide by the end of today? 

Shiki: Yep - as per traditions, we need to decide by the end of today. 

Chiaki: I’ll get down to it right away. 

Irinatsu: I’ve made up my mind on who to pick for my star-team! ^_^

Shiki: I’ve just determined who to select for my students as well. 

Kasugano: Care to share, so to avoid anyone of us picking the same person for our own team? 

PS: I’m still deciding… ^^;

Chiaki: I haven’t even decided… but I think Ryo already made up his mind on who to pick for his students. 

Shiki: I think I can hazard a guess on Ryo's pick, definitely the students that came in before Fudo Akane. Because I don't think Ryo's mind is calm enough to screen out the candidates after Fudo Akane and I'm sure he wouldn't want to pick a student that fears him than not. So, likely he's going to pick his students from the earlier interview candidates. 

Kasugano: Coming back… care to share who would be on the future Team Shiki and Team Irinatsu, so we can avoid picking the same student for our own teams? 

Irinatsu: Ryo-chin's gonna be mad at me, but I'm taking the easy way out. My star-team would comprise of the following: Killer King + Saionji Ryota[Younger twin of Saionji Makoto]

Shiki: Lol~ well, that solved my dilemma. I was debating whether or not to take the set of twins together or should I just pick one, in that case - my team would comprise of the balance members of the 'MatteR' unit - Saionji Makoto, Takeda Ayato, Shinosaki Takeshi, Ichinose Takara, and Taniguchi Eita. 

Irinatsu: LMAO~ Shiki, are you sure you are picking members for your star-team and not forming a fan-club of Stardust in the high school division of the Ayanagi Academy? I don't know about the other two, but Shinosaki, Taniguchi and Ichinose are most definitely on the Stardust fan-club. In fact, I'm quite certain that with the graduation of the Nayuki twins from the middle school division, the chairman of the fan club is now Ichinose… ^^; 

Chiaki: Interesting… any reason why you have trouble deciding whether to take both the Saionji siblings on as your students - Shiki?

PS: And Irinatsu, what makes you decide to pick one of the Saionji twins for your team?

Shiki: Well… first of all, the Saionji twins are identical - and unlike the Nayuki twins… it’s slightly challenging to tell them apart from one another because their personalities are actually quite similar to one another. 

Irinatsu: I thought it easy to differentiate between them though… yes, they are both quite similar in personality but I thought the younger twin is more compatible with the members of Killer King. Ryota is a tad more laid-back as compared to Makoto, but that might be due to Makoto's leadership qualities at its finest. After all, there are no arguments about who's going to be the leader for Team Shiki when the time comes for the decision to be made - Makoto is already the leader for the junior unit 'MatteR' so it makes sense they would just appoint Makoto for the role of being the leader of Team Shiki too. 

Shiki: Irinatsu, it seems like you knew a lot about the Saionji siblings - any particular reason why? 

Irinatsu: Well… if you want to get down to the bottom, I sort of grew up around them? And no, we are not relatives… the Saionji family just happens to live next door to my family. And then, the Saionji twins used to attend vocal classes with my mother before they entered the BAMBI idol training institution and start receiving other professionals' instructions in vocal and dance. 

While the members of the Kao Council are busy deciding who to pick as their students, to form the new generation of ‘Star-Teams’. The students of class 2-MS that had just ended their first official day of training under the guidance of the ancient trio are meeting up with members of their own team to decide upon the roles they would be auditioning for the ‘Shadows & Lights’ performance. 

“So, where do you reckon, we should hold our team discussion with regards to the training roles audition?” Tengenji asks, following the dismissal notice given by their special instructor team – the ancient. 

“Well... seeing as we have to do the submission of the form by end of today... I’ll say we find somewhere in school to discuss the topic and get it over and done with.” Tsukigami Kaito commented. 

"Let's just do it at the outdoor seating area of the cafeteria," Yuuta suggested, after overhearing the members of Team Hiragi saying that they should do their discussion in the cafeteria. That way, the vending machines for sandwiches are within reach – and they won't have to deal with Inumine's complaints about being hungry. 

Ultimately, Inumine ended up still being graded - the ancients called the forest green-haired teen back into the training room after the official dismissal and made the latecomer do the required steps for the assessment. While Inumine was doing the required steps for the assessment, the members of Team Yuzuriha has already taken the forms from Saotome Ritsu and left the training room for the dressing room next door to discuss their audition roles. 

Team Sazanami, being too lazy to shift location, decides to just call a team meeting in the training room itself. Thus, while Inumine was running through the required steps for the assessment he had missed out earlier, members of Team Sazanami were huddled up in another corner of the room discussing their intended roles for the audition. 

"Come on, Yuuta-kun~ Let's get going, I'm hungry." Inumine Seishiro bounced over and dragged Yuuta alongside for the walk towards the cafeteria while leaving the members of Stardust gobsmacked. 

“...Kaicchin, collect the form on my behalf - will you?!” Yuuta barely managed to call out to his teammate, before he completely disappears from sight. 

Tsukigami Kaito sweat-dropped, but obliged just the same - thankfully, it was Saotome Ritsu that handles the distribution of the forms and not Uozumi Asaki. So, the narcissistic member of the ancient team didn't say anything when Tsukigami Kaito approached and request two forms instead of one form. After the collection of the forms, members of Team Hiragi and Team Ootori just headed straight for the cafeteria where they knew - Inumine would be hanging around with Hoshitani Yuuta in tow.

"Inumine, kindly let go of Hoshitani so he could go on and have his own team meeting to discuss the audition for the training roles." Tatsumi Rui instructed upon arriving at the cafeteria with the rest of his teammates in tow. 

"Oh… Yuuta-kun, are you sure you don't want anything?" Inumine asks as he buys himself a couple of cream rolls from the vending machine in the cafeteria. Since the school cafeteria doesn't operate after school hours, if anyone requires late afternoon snacks - chances are, they would have to turn to these vending machines for a quick bite. 

"Yes, I'm quite sure I do not require a snack at present." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he declined Inumine's offer to buy him a cream roll or two. 

“Sei-chan is really talented… he really did all the required steps perfectly.” Yuuta thought back to what he had witnessed earlier as he commented. 

“Well… he’s known for being a genius in performing arts, so there must be a reason why he’s dubbed as such.” Nayuki shrugged in response to Yuuta’s random comment. 

“Either way, the topic of Inumine’s talent aside. Please don’t forget the reason why we are meeting up now to discuss…” Tsukigami interjected as he reminded his teammates pointedly. 

“Indeed… so let’s get the ball rolling, which roles should we audition for?” Yuuta then flicked his glance over to Tengenji and Tsukigami as he waited for their opinions. 

"I personally think Kerukeru can go for Hardy." Tsukigami Kaito started, and then he added as an afterthought. "Don't argue, with your personality - Hardy is a good fit. I seriously doubt you wanted to try for Percy… given that I'm quite certain Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi would be auditioning for the Percy role." 

"..." Tengenji Kakeru fell silent as he mulled over the five training roles available for them to audition for - and grudgingly admitted… it does seem like Hardy is the only suitable role for his personality. 

The redhead simply cannot imagine himself doing comedic relief throughout the entire performance, so Percy is most definitely out. While Lambert's shadow is always on the stage, Tengenji didn't think the role is something he would like to do either. Alexis Shadow is out for a couple of reasons, not that Tengenji is unable to handle the role in terms of the skills department but more of the fact that the redhead didn't think himself suitable for the role of Alexis Shadow in general. Just the fact that Alexis Shadow is dub the angel by Alexis is enough to make Tengenji lose it and cracks up laughing, considering he is most definitely not an angel material… moreover, Alexis is portrayed by Ootori Itsuki. 

“Fine then… I’ll do Hardy.” Tengenji Kakeru sighed aloud after mulling through the options and said. 

“I’ll do Orlando then.” Kuga Shuu then interjected, making his decision known. 

"I think Na-chan should try out for the role of Percy." Yuuta then said, helping his roommate who is having a bit of trouble to decide among the remaining roles to audition for to make a decision. 

“Eh?” Nayuki blinked, shifting his eyes over to glance at Yuuta in surprise before asking. “That means it’s down to the two shadow roles between you and Tsukigami-kun to decide…” 

“Hmm… I’ll do Lambert shadow then, Kaicchin can have the honor of trying out for Alexis Shadow.” Yuuta thought for a second, before making up his mind. 

“...” Tsukigami Kaito frowned, before inquiring. “Your decision to let me try for the role of Alexis Shadow had nothing to do with my brother, right?” 

“Of course, considering Alexis is Itsuki… there’s no way in hell I would try out for his shadow role. Who knew what he would try to do during rehearsals?” Yuuta rolls his eyes in response.

“...” The members of Stardust took a moment to imagine the scene of Ootori Itsuki calling his shadow - angel, and seize the opportunity to touch their leader during training and rehearsal sessions more than necessary, promptly sweat-dropped in unison. 

Once the roles for the audition has been decided, the members of Stardust headed back towards the training room and submitted their forms over to the ancient team. In the dressing room next door to the training room, Team Yuzuriha is still in a discussion. Albeit, the only members doing the discussion is the TKK Boys and Hachiya Sou since it is almost a sure guarantee that Ageha would be auditioning for the role of Alexis Shadow. 

“Can I try out for Percy?” Arisaka Kazuomi suddenly asks, breaking the silence. 

“...I didn’t peg you for the comedic relief type of guy.” Koumoto Tetsuya suddenly commented in response to his friend’s words.

“Well… I don’t have the dance skills to try out for Hardy, that much I’m certain. Hachiya, on the other hand, has them - the dance skills, I mean.” Arisaka Kazuomi shrugged in response, while Hachiya flushed pink in response. 

“That’s provided that he doesn’t trip over his own feet first.” Keihi Rei deadpan in response. 

"Rei-chan, what about you?" Tetsuya turns towards his roommate and asks, personally, he's okay with either role because he didn't think he would stand a chance against the members of Team Hiragi and Team Ootori, if he were, to be honest. 

“Sorry Tetsu, I think I’ll prefer Orlando than the role of Lambert Shadow.” Keihi Rei sweat-dropped as he responded, picking the remaining role with lines and leaving his roommate with the role of Lambert Shadow. 

With the roles decided upon, Team Yuzuriha then headed back in search of the team of ancient and submitted their own audition forms to the group of special instructors engaged by the school in preparation for their participation in the graduation commemorative performance curriculum. 

Two hours later, seated in the living room space of Futaba Taiga’s new apartment unit - Uozumi Asaki frowned down at the ‘D’ grade reflected on Hoshitani Yuuta’s portfolio and sighed aloud. “I don’t understand.” 

"...What do you not understand?" Futaba Taiga paused in his task of locating the wine opener in the kitchen and asks aloud in return. 

"I cannot fathom the reason why Haru seems to have it in mind that Hoshitani would be the best candidate to stand-in for Hiragi for the Lambert role." Uozumi Asaki pinched the bridge of his nose in weariness as he set aside the portfolio of Hoshitani Yuuta in favor of some Edamame snacks which Futaba just brought out from the kitchen for his consumption. 

Saotome Ritsu, meanwhile, pours himself and Futaba a glass of wine before setting a can of green tea in front of Uozumi Asaki. "Seeing as you have to drive me back home later, you are only allowed green tea." 

"Ricchan, we both know Sumi can't hold his alcohol. All the more so to avoid giving him wine when you need him functional enough to drive you home later." Futaba Taiga grinned in response. 

“...” Uozumi Asaki said nothing, only shoots a look of annoyance towards both of his friends. 

“Anyway, I kind of agree with Asaki on the issue of making Hoshitani the stand-in for Hiragi. What is Haruto thinking?!” Saotome Ritsu took a sip of his wine, before setting it down and zeroed his eyes in upon Futaba Taiga as he asks. 

“Why are you asking me this? I’m not Haruto’s brain cells, I can’t tell you why he thought Yuu-chan a suitable candidate to take over Hiragi for the role of Lambert.” Futaba Taiga feigned ignorance as he responded, inwardly, thanking his lucky stars that he is quite skillful when it comes down to playing ‘dumb’. 

“Taiga, don’t peg me for an idiot or even someone with short term memory. I seem to recall you mentioning that it’s a tad challenging but not mission impossible in our group-chat when Haruto dropped the news on us.” Saotome Ritsu deadpan in response. 

"...Have either of you watched the performance of Stardust, aside from the 'Ayanagi Showtime' which Haruto has shown us in the group-chat last June?" Futaba Taiga sighed aloud as he directed his inquiring eyes on his two friends. 

"Not exactly…and I seriously doubt Asaki even watched the Ayanagi Showtime video in the first place."Saotome Ritsu then said because he had seen that video of Hoshitani stumbling in the performance - he didn't really have as high the expectation as Asaki had on the cousin of Taiga. So, he is most definitely not surprised to see Hoshitani ended up with a 'D' grade on the first assessment test. 

"Well… Sumi, go and watch the video first, and then we can talk. Yes, Yuu-chan did stumble in the last part of the video but the choreography and arrangement for the performance were only determined 2 weeks before the actual performance. If he could handle that in two weeks… I don't see why we can't make a decent Lambert out of him with five months on hand." Futaba Taiga eventually said as he urged Uozumi Asaki to go and watch that video of the 'Ayanagi Showtime' performed by Team Ootori on MOTUBE before they discuss further strategies. 

The results from the Star-Team and Musical Department audition would be out only in the afternoon of the next day, the 11th of April 2018. Since most of the members of Killer King are just auditioning for the musical department to keep their enthusiastic leader company, and also to gain some experiences… they are most certainly not expecting the members of the Kao Council to pick them. Seeing as unlike the time with Yuuta, they are quite well-known as the members of an active idol unit. So, neither of them concern themselves too much with the audition results and didn’t even bother to check out the notice board when the time comes until someone else urges them to do so. 

Meanwhile, over at the notice board of the training facility building - the list of names for the participants of the audition was pinned up so the members of class 2-MS could have a better idea on who is their direct competitor for the roles. 

“So, Team Ootori is going to entrust the most challenging roles to Tengenji Kakeru and Tsukigami Kaito eh?” Nanjo Koki then spoke up, drawing the eyes of the members of Stardust upon him. 

“I assure you… we made the decision on the roles to audition for only after talking things through as a team.” Hoshitani Yuuta deadpan in response to Nanjo Koki’s comment. 

“The competition for the role of Alexis Shadow is turning out to be a stiff challenge…” Kuga Shuu commented then, and Yuuta flicked his eyes over to the list to have a better look at it himself. 

For the role of Alexis Shadow, aside from their own Tsukigami Kaito… Ageha Riku of Team Yuzuriha, Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi, Nanjo Koki of Team Sazanami, Jumonji Ryosuke of Team Akatsuki are also in the running competition. 

"This certainly looks like the audition competition for the role of Alexis Shadow is going to be a bloodbath…" Ugawa Akira commented then after he took a good long look at the list of candidates auditioning for the role of Alexis Shadow. 

“Heh~ but it looks interesting though…” Inumine Seishiro mused aloud, while he inwardly rejoiced at the idea of being able to work with Kerukeru of Team Ootori. 

“I think your first job is to stop turning up late for lessons!” Ugawa snapped at Inumine in response. 

“Tsukki…” Just then, the voice of Ageha Riku spoke up from behind - drawing Yuuta’s attention away from the notice board and back onto his navy-haired teammate. 

Tsukigami Kaito didn't say anything in response to Ageha Riku's greeting, he had a feeling the teen is still not done with speaking and thus he waited. Sure enough, the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha then continues. "I'm looking forward to competing with you for the role of Alexis Shadow… once portray by Tsukigami Haruto." 

“...” 

"Maa…maa… the past is the past, the present is the present. Let's just keep the focus on the present, shall we?" Yuuta caught on to the tension in the air and attempted to diffuse it, although that meant having Ageha Riku's attention zeroing in on him. 

“I can’t say I share that sentiment, and to be frank - you’re not at the level to stand and perform on the stage.” Ageha Riku responded, giving Yuuta a flat look before turning away from the scene. 

"What the…?!" Tengenji bristled and was about to confront Ageha about that comment when he was halted by Tsukigami Kaito and Yuuta. 

“Leave it, Kerukeru. It isn’t that much of a big deal.” Yuuta stated in a warning tone of voice, he didn’t want any troubles for this term if it’s possible. 

“Yes, listen to your leader - Kerukeru. Your leader is probably used to the idea of being brushed off by other people regularly, considering you did the same thing back in the last school year.” Ugawa Akira butted in then, and with his interjection into Team Ootori’s conversation - it provides Tsukigami Kaito the best opportunity to sneak off and followed Tatsumi Rui who seems to went after Ageha Riku for some unfathomable reasons. 

“...Nayuki, what have you been talking to Ugawa-chan about during those culinary tips exchange session you have with him in the dorm’s kitchen?!” Tengenji Kakeru faltered for a second before turning his eyes upon his cream-haired teammate - Nayuki Toru, because he is quite certain Ugawa Akira was nowhere around to witness how rough was the interaction between him and Yuuta when the team was first formed by Ootori-senpai. 

"You can't see it, can you?" Tatsumi Rui started, as he approached Ageha Riku in the training room where the coaches team was discussing plans for the next lesson. 

Ageha Riku turns towards Tatsumi Rui with a blank look in response, while Tatsumi took that as a hint to continue. “It’s true that Hoshitani Yuuta may have been inexperienced but …” 

"I don't need him, my world is already perfect. Shall I show you?" Ageha Riku cuts in, halting Tatsumi's defense of Hoshitani Yuuta and promptly start performing the solo part of Alexis Shadow. Tsukigami Kaito who was right behind Tatsumi Rui was given the same view as the blond leader of Team Hiragi, on a replication performance of his elder brother's portrayal of the role of Alexis Shadow. 

“...” The ancient trio looks on with various degrees of complicated looks in their eyes. 

"This Alexis Shadow…" Saotome Ritsu started, he finds the vibe eerily familiar to him but he can't really place it why it gives him a familiar vibe. 

"... is Haru." Uozumi Asaki finishes Saotome's unfinished words, and finally, the resident narcissist of the ancient team realized why he felt a familiar vibe echoing in him when he watched Ageha Riku performed that solo part from the Shadows and Lights for Alexis Shadow role. 

Outside in the hallway, Hachiya Sou calls out for the attention of Yuuta and apologized on behalf of his friend - Ageha Riku. "Please don't misunderstand Ageha, his remarks earlier didn't mean to offend. Deep down, he's actually a person with a caring nature - he's just not skilled in the socializing department." 

"...I'm not offended, not really. Although I have to say - his obsession with Haru-nii is a little too creepy. I know he idolized Haru-nii, but replicating Haru-nii's portrayal of a character down to a tee isn't the best way to go about things. Where's his sense of individuality?" While Yuuta wasn't exactly offended by Ageha's words from earlier, he is a little irked by how Ageha kept on bringing up the mention of Tsukigami Haruto in front of Kaicchin. 

"Yes…Hachiya-kun, Tsukigami-kun already has a complex against Haruto-san, to begin with. We didn't spend time trying to bring him out of Haruto-san's shadow only to have him revert back to before he opens up to us. I hope you can speak to Ageha about this, and stop him from bench-marking everything Tsukigami-kun did against the level of Haruto-san. Tsukigami Haruto and Tsukigami Kaito are different beings after all, just because Tsukigami-kun is now auditioning for the role that was once portrayed by Haruto-san - it doesn't mean he has to do everything the same way Haruto-san did." Nayuki Toru then took over the task of speaking, and with that, his 'Mama' aura was at its peak. 

"Indeed, I had heard from the trio of your team that your leader has the role of Alexis Shadow that was portrayed by Tsukigami Haruto down to a tee. However, need I remind you that there is already a Tsukigami Haruto out there in the market, and the world does not need imitation of the same person?" Tengenji Kakeru interjected then, crossing his arms under his chest as he stated his opinions in a flat tone of voice. 

"..." Hachiya Sou has no more words, what else could he say when everyone on Team Ootori already has their hackles raised in defense of their teammate? He had thought they would be offended by Ageha's remark of Hoshitani's lackluster skills in performance, but - it appears they were more irked by Ageha's constant talk about Tsukigami Haruto in front of Tsukigami Kaito instead. 

Needless to say, the lesson with the ancient team that commenced shortly after seen a drop in the performance skills level of Tsukigami Kaito. Having noticed that little detail, Futaba Taiga decides to call a break only ten minutes into the lesson. 

“Taiga?” Saotome Ritsu inquires, and Futaba Taiga only flicked his eyes towards his cousin - Hoshitani Yuuta’s direction. 

The entire class watched on as Yuuta walked over to the group that comprises of the students that are auditioning for the role of Alexis Shadow and gave a karate chop to the top of Tsukigami Kaito’s head. 

"Kaicchin snapped out of it… Haru-nii is Haru-nii, you are you." Yuuta deadpan as he said. 

“...You don’t have to use so much strength in that karate chop, you know?” Tsukigami Kaito lamented as he rubbed the top of his head where the strike went. 

“I thought you had retracted yourself back under the turtle shell, so I thought more strength would be needed to break you out from it.” Hoshitani Yuuta grinned wryly as he responded, and then he decides to change up the mood a little and took a page out from Inumine’s diary. 

Yuuta then promptly start singing the tune of the 'Quintet~Quintet~' song, and the rest of the members shared a look among themselves before they followed suit. Albeit, they only did the short version but that was apparently enough to make Manjome Koji of Team Akatsuki to go into fanboy mode. 

"Is this song going to be our anthem when anyone of our spirits is low?" Kuga Shuu commented after the random song performance sparks off by their leader finally came to an end. 

"...Indeed, I seem to recall this song being born a day after Yuuta receives a blow to his confidence level after witnessing Team Hiragi's version of the Ayanagi Showtime." Tsukigami Kaito snorted in response then. 

“I’m glad I could amuse… well, I think you’re back to normal now - so I’ll leave you alone to sort out your thoughts.” Yuuta then headed back towards his own group of ‘competitors’, and it’s quite ironic in a sense because the candidates in the running for the role of Lambert Shadow included Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami, Koumoto Tetsuya of Team Yuzuriha, Yurino Mayu of Team Akatsuki and Sawatari Eigo of Team Hiragi, and of course, Yuuta himself. And then, in this group - Tetsuya of Team Yuzuriha and Haruma of Team Sazanami just so happens to be part of Yuuta’s long-time acquaintances. 

“By the way, Manjome-kun… do not upload that earlier video onto the web. Shuu-chan, please keep an eye out on him.” Yuuta instructed as he passes by the group that’s training for the role of Orlando for the Shadows and Lights Performance. 

The class of 2-MS has just ended their second official training day with the ancients when the door to the training room was banged open and Yuuta found himself nearly bowled over by the half-panicking set of Teramitsu twins from the Killer King. 

“...What’s the problem now?” Yuuta sighed aloud as he asks, handing his towel over to his roommate - Nayuki to help him keep it away. 

“Yuuta-senpai, we were selected to be part of Team Irinatsu!” Teramitsu Haruhi grabbed on to the black training jersey of Yuuta as he responded in a panicky tone of voice. 

"Okay… that's good news, so why the panicky vibe?" Yuuta blinked in response, sounding half-confused by the twins' reactions. 

"Hoshitani-senpai, what Haru meant is that we weren't expecting to get selected for the Star-Team project… so we had no idea what to do next. How are we going to juggle our work and the star-team training sessions?" Teramitsu Yuduki who is somewhat calmer turns towards Yuuta with the inquiry, seeking advice to help them out in this situation. 

"... Step one, call up the bosses. Inform them of the new turn of events, and then make sure you call Tsubasa-chan while at it. And then, speak to Irinatsu-senpai - I'm sure he would understand and give your team the flexibility seeing as he picks you guys know that the Killer King is an idol unit on active status." Yuuta told the Teramitsu twins as he herded them back out into the hallway, before sending them on their way to meet up with the missing duo of the Killer King unit. 

"What is Irinatsu-senpai playing at? Why did he pick the Killer King as his students?" Nayuki asks, finding it difficult to make sense of Irinatsu Masashi's decision to choose an active idol unit as the members of a new 'Star-Team'. 

"I think he just wants to have an easier life, with Killer King - he didn't need to spend time working on their vocals… and acting training would only take up minimal time considering all the members of Killer King has already had experience with the musical film movie project - The Caste of Kings. All Irinatsu-senpai needed to do is to train them up in the dance skills department which isn't that difficult… because none of them is the clumsy type." Yuuta deadpan in response. 

“Who do you think Irinatsu-senpai picks as the fifth member of his team then?” Tsukigami Kaito inquires then, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“One of the MatteR boys I presumed, they are the only possibilities if Irinatsu wants the students of his team to be evenly matched in skills.” Yuuta shrugged in response, and while they conversed - the rest of the class that decides to follow their conversation found themselves absolutely lost. The only ones who caught on to the conversation flows are the TKK Boys of Team Yuzuriha - but that’s because they worked a lot with the ‘MatteR’ boys since they were both trainee units with Daikoku Productions. 

Later that evening, the trio of the ancient team was once again seen hanging out in Futaba Taiga’s apartment unit. And when Futaba Taiga came out with another bowl of Edamame as snacks, Uozumi Asaki could not help but comment. 

“You are still hooked on Edamame?” 

“Edamame is good to go with alcohol… oh right, I forgot you can’t hold your alcohol.” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped when Uozumi Asaki turns towards him with a look of annoyance. 

“Anyway, in terms of singing skills - Hoshitani is most definitely of the ‘A’ grade level. His dance skills though…” Uozumi Asaki glanced at the portfolio of Hoshitani where the dance assessment was graded a ‘D’ and sighed wearily in response. 

"Yuu-chan didn't receive any ballet training or instructions before his enrollment into Ayanagi Academy, so it goes without saying that the dance techniques are likely his weakest point as compared to the other areas. As for his singing skills, being in the Advanced Vocal class - I think Hideaki-san would kill him if he displays anything below A grade for his singing test assessment."Futaba Taiga shrugged his response, filling in his teammates on what he could without giving away too much information. 

“I guess, we would find out about the acting skills tomorrow when we test them out for their acting skills level. Speaking of, Asaki - have you had any ideas which team you are going to focus your attention on training up?” Saotome Ritsu inquires. 

“No, I’m waiting to see their acting skills before summing up each team’s overall performance, and then only I’ll make the decision.” Uozumi Asaki said in response to Saotome’s inquiry. 

“Speaking of the teams… what do you guys think of Ageha Riku’s performance earlier on today?” Futaba Taiga then asks, referring specifically to Ageha’s replication performance of Haruto’s version of the Alexis Shadow. 

"If this was an imitation competition - he would most definitely win the championship since he managed to replicate Haruto's portrayal of the character down to a tee. Unfortunately, this isn't an imitation competition and unless he could work in some individualistic to the role of Alexis Shadow - I'm not too keen on casting him for this year's Shadow and Lights performance." Saotome Ritsu commented in response, while he was 'wow' by Ageha's performance earlier today - he wasn't quite satisfied with the way Ageha seems to be stuck in the thinking that there's only one fitting image for the role of Alexis Shadow. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 85 is finally done and I apologized for the delay… yesterday’s meeting has messed up my schedule, so the chapter is being delayed… ^^; Anyway - I hope you people enjoy this chapter :D 
> 
> I have covered the second half of episode 2 here and included the S3 Kao Kai scenes. Gossip nest made reappearance xD Killer King has appeared as well XD 
> 
> Uozumi and Saotome continue to be confused by Haruto's decision to make Hoshitani the stand-in actor for Lambert. Futaba watching the show in amusement XD 
> 
> I rewrite the part about Hachiya’s conversation with Yuuta… and have Yuuta go mama bear XD


	86. The ‘MatteR’ Boys made an appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, a chapter full of original scenes and content. Episode 3 will be covered in the next chapter ^^;  
1\. The MatteR boys made an appearance...   
2\. More Killer King Scenes  
3\. Fuyusawa & Akane interaction  
4\. 2-MS sans Ageha and Hachiya met and made acquaintances with MatteR and Killer King, aka the newly formed Team Shiki and Team Irinatsu  
5\. TenGawa building in the background XD   
6\. Slight RYNKO interaction via Chat XD 
> 
> Apology for delay in updates, scrape half the chapter written yesterday while having a headache so it delayed the progress and updating timing. ^^; I hope you enjoy the chapter regardless! Thank you for the support! XD Now I'm off to work on Chapter 87

On the 12th of April 2018, Fuyusawa Ryo officially 'kiss' his peaceful school life goodbye. First, his breakfast hours become more hectic than usual; originally – breakfast hours are already quite a chaotic time since he couldn't avoid the majority of the dorm residents, unlike the dinner hours. So, unless he opts to wake up earlier than his present waking time and head out to dine at one of those cafes that open at 6am to start serving the working adults near the train station... he is essentially stuck with dining with the rest of the school crowd that resides in the school dormitory building. 

“Good morning, Cou…” Akane’s words suddenly got cut off, as his teammate - Shingari Miroku suddenly muffled out the rest of his morning greeting directed towards the aquamarine-haired teen on the present Kao Council

“Miroku, what did you do that for?!” Akane lamented as soon as he managed to pry his teammate’s hands away from his mouth. 

"To stop you from creating further chaos…and in the first place, you are not supposed to address Fuyusawa-senpai as cousin-in-law because he is not marrying Anko-chan. And unless you want to be boxed on the ears again by Anko-chan, you'd better remembered your promise to her." Shingari Miroku reminded Akane with a pointed look, inwardly wondering what he had done to deserve the fate of being the leash on his team leader. 

“...Okay fine. I’ll just stick to Fuyufuyu-senpai then.” Fudo Akane pouted in response, and this time he finally managed to get his words of greetings out to the aquamarine-haired senior without being cut off by his fellow teammates. 

“Good morning, Fuyufuyu-senpai, Aki-senpai, Iri-senpai, Shion-senpai and Shiki-senpai.” Fudo Akane greeted cheerfully on the morning of the 12th of April, 2018.

"...Shiki and Shion are understandable enough, and I know Fuyufuyu is your special way of addressing Ryo so I'll refrain from commenting on it. But I'm baffled just who are you referring to as Aki-senpai, surely you aren't referring to me?" Chiaki Takafumi felt his mouth twitching as he inquires.

“Of course, Aki-senpai is referring to you… and Iri-senpai is, of course, Irinatsu-senpai!” Fudo Akane nodded in response, his tone one of affirmation.

"..." Chiaki Takafumi was completely stumped by Fudo Akane's response, but he wisely refrained from rebuking. After all, Ryo's a living example of why he should give up on having Fudo Akane addressed him in a normal manner. 

“Taka… look at it on the bright side of the picture, at least, Akane-chan didn’t bestow you with a moniker that goes something like ‘Akiaki’…” Irinatsu laughed as he clapped a hand on the shoulder of Chiaki Takafumi to calm his gray-haired red eyes friend down. 

“Haru, let’s leave Akane where he was and head over to join Hoshitani-senpai for breakfast first.” Teramitsu Yuduki took one look at his fellow teammate - Shingari Miroku’s look of exasperation and promptly dragged his younger twin off towards the table of the Stardust. 

“...Where’s Akane-chan and Tono-kun?” Yuuta asks when he noticed only the Teramitsu twins had shown up at their breakfast table this morning. 

"Akane is off making conversation with Fuyusawa-senpai, while Tono is keeping an eye out on Akane to ensure he doesn't sprout anything nonsensical that may cause another uproar." Teramitsu Yuduki responded, after greeting the members of Stardust politely. 

“I see…" Yuuta nodded, inwardly wishing the aquamarine-haired senior a bit of silent good luck. 

“So, Fuyufuyu-senpai~ I got into the program!” Fudo Akane beams as he flopped himself down on the empty seat next to the aquamarine-teen happily, totally unconcerned about the cold vibe emitting off the person of Fuyusawa Ryo. 

Fuyusawa Ryo sighed inwardly as he resigned himself to the moniker the orange-head had it in mind to dub him, as he responded in a flat tone of voice while glaring at Irinatsu Masashi from the corner of his eyes. “Yes, I know. Irinatsu picks your entire team as his students, together with another boy that I'm told would have no trouble working with your existing team.”

"Yep! Ryota is a good friend of ours, while we have never worked together on the same stage before - I'm sure we wouldn't have issues working together." Fudo Akane beams in response. 

The table next to where the members of the Kao Council sat, Mishima Kei clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from snorting aloud upon hearing how the first-year student was addressing the infamous Fuyusawa Ryo. 

“I just hope you know what you’re getting into...” Fuyusawa pinched the bridge of his nose in weariness as he told Akane in response, there’s a reason why he didn’t pick any of the members from the Killer King unit as his students. Of course, the reason why he’d failed Akane was primarily due to his desire to avoid having the teen near him. However, the reason why he’d failed the rest of the members from Killer King was because of their idol job commitments. 

Yes, the curriculum of the Ayanagi Academy is very suitable for celebrities' students as the class schedules are quite flexible. However, that is only if they stick to the normal departments – the musical department takes up too much time. Moreover, the first year is always the most exhausting since the students have to deal with both the musical department audition phase that runs for months eliminating candidates until only 25 students are left after the last phase of the audition. 

Only the remaining 25 students get to join the musical department officially, and then the second-year curriculum would only prove to be more exhausting than the first because from April to July they would be training and auditioning for the 'Shadow and Lights' performance. August would be the stage performance for the 'Shadow and Lights' - a traditional stage play put up by the graduate students of the Ayanagi Academy. 

Once the second-year students return from the summer break, they would need to start preparing for the Ayanagi Festival performance since that would tie into the final grading of the second-year of the high-school education. With this kind of schedule, it is already hectic for a typical second-year student who does a part-time job on the side-lines... albeit, Fuyusawa himself has no such experience but he could see how tiring it is for the other classmates who does work a part-time job on the side. So, the aquamarine-haired teen really finds himself questioning if Irinatsu is sane when he decides to pick the members of the Killer King unit as the members of Team Irinatsu. 

“Of course, I know what I’m getting into! If Yuuta-senpai can do it by juggling his idol career and the curriculum of the musical department, I don’t see why I can’t do the same.” Fudo Akane puffed out his chest as he declared. 

“...” Fuyusawa shakes his head, giving up on the idea of persuading Akane otherwise. Besides, it’s Irinatsu that picks the Killer King as students – so Irinatsu should be the one getting the headache. “Fine, whatever – shouldn't you be heading back to eat your own breakfast?” 

"Yes, Akane… I believed Nayuki-senpai has cooked up a sumptuous breakfast menu for us this morning to congratulate us on making it into the Star-Team. And I believe the 'MatteR' were invited for breakfast as well? Since, aside from Ryota who was assigned to Team Irinatsu - the rest of them were all under Team Shiki?" Shingari Miroku reminded before shifting curious eyes upon the auburn-haired senior - Shiki Toma, who happens to glance over in his direction with smiling eyes. 

“Oh right… I’d better go and get myself some breakfast before it all disappears into Sei-chan’s stomach… that guy has a bottomless stomach, I swear!” Fudo Akane muttered aloud after Miroku reminded him of the breakfast he would be missing out on if he continues to linger here, and not get a move over to his own breakfast table. 

“Finally!” Fuyusawa Ryo huffed in response when the figure of Fudo Akane finally left him in peace to eat his breakfast. 

"So, about this Anko-chan…" Shiki Toma has just started when Fuyusawa Ryo silenced him with a look. 

"For the last time I'm emphasizing, I am not engaged to Anko!" Fuyusawa Ryo gritted out in irritation, this has been a recurring statement on his part - ever since Fudo Akane's decision to come outright and address him as 'cousin-in-law' senpai… he has had a different group of people who suddenly stop fearing him and start coming up to him for clarification on his marital status. 

"...That wasn't what I was going to say, of course, I know you couldn't possibly be engaged to someone at this age." Shiki Toma hurried to placate his irate friend, before elaborating on his reason for bringing up Anko's name in his previous statement. "What I meant to ask is if you intend to get Anko-chan anything for her birthday… Akane did mention his cousin's birthday is in a few days, didn't he?" 

"Right…" Fuyusawa Ryo sighed aloud as he pinched the bridge of his nose in weariness, he likely would have to get something soon. The question now is what to get for the girl…and when should he hand the gift over? Perhaps, he should just text Anko and asks? After all, if he were to get something for Anko - he would have hoped that it would be something the girl would find useful to have. Looking at the time though, Fuyusawa supposed he probably would have to withhold any attempts at messaging Anko until later on in the afternoon since Anko likely wouldn't have time to reply to his messages at this hour in time. 

Meanwhile, over at the other side of the dining hall where the members of the Stardust sat - if one were to inspect closely, they would find that nearly the entire class of 2-MS has gathered around in that corner, and in the process taking up all the dining tables in that cluster. The only two students missing from the crowd was Ageha Riku and Hachiya Sou. 

"Kerukeru, you would be happy to know that today's breakfast is a traditional style breakfast." Yuuta beams when the resident redhead of his team finally makes his appearance in the dining hall. The green-eyed teen had essentially left his roommate - Nayuki Toru to facilitate the celebratory breakfast taking place two tables away comprising of the members of the Killer King and MatteR junior unit. 

“Eh? But I thought Nayuki isn’t free to prepare the ingredients…” Tengenji Kakeru’s voice faded off when he recalls a certain pink-haired teen making a casual mention of helping Nayuki out in the dorm’s kitchen to prepare the breakfast ingredients for today, sometime last evening when they were doing homework in his room. 

“Well… Na-chan may not have the time, but Uwa-chan does! So, the ingredients were prepped up by Uwa-chan earlier this morning. Both Uwa-chan and Na-chan has been up and about in the dorm’s kitchen since 6am this morning, therefore, Kerukeru… please do appreciate their efforts and finish up everything on your breakfast tray - okay?” Yuuta grinned at his red-haired teammate cheerfully. 

“Impressive, you can actually wake up at 6am in the morning?” Tengenji Kakeru glances over at the pink-haired teen in surprise.

“If I slept at an earlier timing, waking up at 6am isn’t too much of an issue.” Ugawa Akira responded with a shrug, as he sat down to eat his own share of the breakfast he had a hand in preparing this morning. 

"I see…" Tengenji Kakeru nodded as he sat down next to the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi as he accepted the breakfast tray from his team leader, what Tengenji was unaware though was that Nayuki only handled the cooking of the miso soup this morning. The rest of the side dishes that go along with the soup and rice this morning was prepared and cooked by the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi. 

Although, the redhead wasn't aware that most of the breakfast dishes came from Ugawa's cooking… but he isn't an idiot either. Upon taking the first bite of the egg roll, he already knew - it cannot be his teammate's cooking that he's currently eating. First off, the taste is off - Nayuki's egg roll uses a modified less sugar recipe so the sweetness isn't so obvious. The current egg rolls he's tasting have a more enhanced sweetness, so it likely uses the traditional recipe for the dish. And then, there is a slight difference in the taste of the other dishes that vary from what he could recall from his teammate's cooking. Therefore, it didn't take him long to put the pieces together. 

Knowing that Ugawa was the one who prepped and cooks the breakfast for today, Tengenji Kakeru took a bit of time to savor the taste of the dishes before finishing the dishes on his breakfast tray up. Once done, he turns towards Ugawa and said with a genuine smile on his lips. "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast." 

Without intention to, Ugawa felt his entire face burning up as he felt a burst of happiness at being appreciated. Not knowing how to react, the pink-haired teen just nodded wordlessly as he continues to eat his own breakfast in silence. It’s probably a good thing that Toraishi decides to sit with Kitahara Ren and Nanjo Koki this morning, so Ugawa’s blushing reaction to Tengenji’s words wasn’t broadcast to the entire world. 

Still, it amuses Sawatari and Tatsumi plenty since they had been taking note of the way their pink-haired teammate interacts with the redhead of Stardust for weeks now. It didn’t take them long to realize those two are attracted to one another, but somehow neither Tengenji nor Ugawa had acted upon these feelings of mutual attraction yet. Regardless, Sawatari and Tatsumi didn’t think it their business to pry and so decides to settle for observing from the side-lines. 

Over at the table that the members of the newly-formed Team Irinatsu and Team Shiki sat, the three boys - Shinosaki, Ichinose and Taniguchi found themselves the bridging party between their teammates and the curious onlookers of the class of 2-MS. Seeing as the three of them were students of the Ayanagi Academy middle school division, the present second-years have most definitely seen them around and so are more familiar with them. Therefore, it goes without saying that the three of them are the ones that ended up introducing their teammates to the second-year students who are curious about the story behind the forming of the team 'MatteR'. 

"Well… we aren't really sure of the company's motivation to form a 6-members team. For all we know, our team may just be an experimental project in the company's eyes. Anyway, we have yet to debut since we are still in the training phase. Because despite our talent-time experience we are really green as compared to the Saionji sibling and Takeda." Taniguchi Eita responded on behalf of his two friends who are too busy savoring the lovely breakfast their senior - Nayuki Toru had whipped up for them in celebration of their entering the 'Star-Team' project. 

"Yep, as compared to us - the TKK Boys. These boys are still pretty much a newbie, at present - the most they get to do is to provide background dancing for live gigs… they don't even get a chance to sing yet. Except for company gala events, these events are thus far their only chance to get their hands on a mic and really performed for an audience." Koumoto Tetsuya who is seated with his two friends - Keihi Rei and Arisaka Kazuomi, together with Yurino Mayu, Nakakoji Haruma and Manjome Koji butted into the conversation from their table. 

The members of the Killer King, meanwhile, took a table for themselves as they sat with Nayuki Toru and Inumine Seishiro. Being newcomers into the school, the Killer King has definitely gained more popularity and had no trouble blending in. Within 48 hours of their official enroll in the infamous Ayanagi Academy, they had already made friends with their fellow schoolmates. Of course, it helps that Killer King was part of the bigger pop idol group - B-Project, and the group already had an idol unit studying in this very same school. So, with the KitaKore duo often seen popping by - it didn't take long for Killer King to attract attention to themselves. 

Since the Killer King has already made acquaintance with Inumine Seishiro of Team Hiragi on their first day of school, it didn't take long for them to meet the rest of the members from the infamous 'Star of Star' team. And then that very same afternoon, the Killer King ended up giving a short impromptu performance of their debut song - Kira Kira Smile in the dormitory lounge for the student residents present on site. Of course, in return, they were given an insight into the duet performance of Inumine Seishiro and Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi with Toraishi Izumi taking a video of the duet performance on a sly. 

"Speaking of, Tat-chan… have you met those boys officially yet?" Hoshitani Yuuta inquires when breakfast was about done and Tengenji had disappeared back upstairs with Ugawa - likely to play with Tavian, not that they would admit it in front of anyone. 

“By those boys… I assume you are referring to the first-years?” Tatsumi Rui raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner as he clarifies. 

“Yes.” Yuuta nodded in affirmation. 

"Well… Killer King, I'd met yesterday morning after breakfast, Inu was insistence at introducing us… and I think you know how we go about the introduction." Tatsumi had a wry look as he commented. 

“Yes - I can imagine that quite well, so did you guys perform the Star of Star song or was it the Chameleon Star song, this time around?” Yuuta laughed aloud as he inquires out of curiosity. 

"We did the Star of Star song, and can you believe that Toraishi actually dances atop the dining table?!" Tatsumi Rui rolls his eyes at the sheer memory of that event yesterday morning. 

“Eh?!! How did Na-chan react then? But yes, I can imagine why he would do that… didn’t he dance atop of the food storage shed’s roof last July during our co-training camp for that same song? ” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he inquired. 

"Indeed… I still find it a miracle that the shed didn't collapse altogether - since Inu already damages it somehow by ramming through it from within. And in the damaged state, the food storage shed could still cope with the weight of Toraishi dancing on its roof…" Tatsumi Rui mused aloud as he thought back to the events of last July when Team Hiragi and Team Ootori ended up using the same training grounds for the summer training camp by coincidence. 

"Tatsumi, just be thankful that the shed didn't collapse… and don't try to figure out the logic behind it. It's bad enough that you broke the padlock with bare hands while making an entrance after searching for Inu in the forest grounds of the Hiragi Villa…" Sawatari Eigo reminded. He could still remember the stunned expression reflected in Hiragi-senpai's eyes upon Tatsumi's confession about breaking the padlock for the back-gate of the Hiragi's family villa by accidence. 

“Speaking of that event, it reminded me again of that impromptu act of the broken vase.” Yuuta then grinned as his memory brought him back to how they tried to cover up the fact that the vase was broken by Inumine and him by mistake while attempting to stop Kerukeru and Uwa-chan from fighting one another.

“Ah… that particular scene… I seem to recall Ootori-senpai being highly amused by the act - although, I have to say I didn’t really do much. I was trying to blend into the background then.” Tatsumi upon remembering the scene could not help but smile at the memory of it, the ridicule of the entire failure act aside…it was most definitely a fun memory now. 

The conversing trio then laughed upon the remembrance of how their respective seniors ended up putting on an act to fool them back in return before Sawatari Eigo bring them back to reality with the conclusion of Nayuki's reaction to Toraishi's act of dancing atop the dining table. 

“Anyway, Nayuki was quite incensed by Toraishi’s antic and made him clean up the dining table with disinfectant after the song performance ended. Of course, Toraishi was then berated for about fifteen minutes following the end of the Star of Star song performance about why he shouldn’t dance on the dining table.”

“I see… so what about the boys from ‘MatteR’ - have you met them yet?” Yuuta asks, feeling curious. He knew the TKK Boys already knew both the Killer King and the MatteR… so he didn’t bother to introduce them to one another, but Team Hiragi, on the other hand - he isn’t so sure. 

"We have the honors of meeting three of them before - Shinosaki, Ichinose, and Taniguchi if my memory serves me right. They were present during the advanced Christmas party hosted at our dorm's lounge. Albeit, we first knew them as the fan-club members of Stardust before we knew they were part of the MatteR unit." Tatsumi Rui responded with a smile. 

“Ah… let’s get on with the introduction then, you see that two boys with identical looks? They are the Saionji twins, the one on the right is the elder brother - Saionji Makoto, and the one standing on the left is the younger brother - Saionji Ryota. The boy standing in between them is Takeda Ayato, and the team name - MatteR is made up of their given names’ initial. Ryota has been selected as the member of the new Team Irinatsu together with the Killer King, so Team Shiki can also be dub as Team Matte.” Yuuta said, pointing out the respective boys to the duo from Team Hiragi as he introduced them to one another. 

"...How did you tell them apart?" Tatsumi could not help but asks, seeing as the Saionji twins are completely identical in looks… unlike the Nayuki twins who could be differentiated by their different disposition in general. 

"Easy, you will be able to differentiate between them after getting to know them a bit longer. They emit different aura, Makoto is more dominating while Ryota is a little more laid-back in his character. Also, another way is the way they smile at the audiences and the crowd… Makoto's smile tends to be more reserved and small, while Ryota is more open so his smile always gives off the bright sunny vibe. Although, Ryota sometimes have the bad habit of trying to pretend to be Makoto to fool the people around them… which he tends to be successful. Makoto, on the other hand, had never managed to fool anyone into believing he was Ryota. Hence, Makoto was never used as a double or a stand-in for Ryota… but there is a couple of times whereby Ryota stood in for Makoto." Yuuta shrugged as he responded, giving the duo hints on how to tell the Saionji siblings apart from one another. 

"You seem to know them quite well…?" Sawatari Eigo then commented, finding it slightly odd that Hoshitani Yuuta knew this much about the Saionji siblings since it wasn't too long that Stardust made their debut into the industry but the way Hoshitani Yuuta spoke of the Saionji twins - it's as though he had known them for a very long time.

“Erm… well, Ryu-chan was part of the BAMBI idol institution together with Tomo-kun… and they talk a lot about their time in BAMBI. Hence, I was given quite a bit of insider information about the members.” Yuuta sweat as he hurried to pull his two childhood friends into the water to hide away the reason why he knew so much about the Saionji twins. 

Luckily for Yuuta, Sawatari didn't press for further details - and inwardly, Yuuta reminded himself to be a bit more careful with the information he chooses to relay. 

A look at the time reflected on the mobile device had Yuuta frantically rushing to help his roommate Nayuki clear up the table, Sawatari was then roped in for dish-washing duties as Ugawa was nowhere in sight. 

“...I still think they are dating. Why else would Ugawa hole up so much in Tengenji’s room, these days? And he used to be so against the idea of people talking about them being a couple, but now he barely reacts to these rumors.” Toraishi muttered when the members of Team Hiragi are readying themselves to set off for school. 

“Toraishi, mind your own business. Whether Ugawa is dating Tengenji for real or not, is none of your business. He would tell us in his own time when he’s ready… as to his lack of reactions towards the rumors, as long as no one is stupid enough to ask him about those rumors straight to his face - there probably isn’t a point to react to the circulating rumors, which part of it was due to your contribution.” Sawatari Eigo gave Toraishi Izumi a warning look as he commented. 

“Sorry for the wait.” Just then, Ugawa Akira hurried out from the dormitory building to join the awaiting members of Team Hiragi. Together as a team, the group of five set off for the school building with Toraishi entrusted with the duty of ‘dog-watching’ this morning. 

On the other hand, Hoshitani Yuuta felt his eyebrow-raising up in skepticism when he noticed a message sent to him by the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi, a few hours ago. Tapping open the message, Yuuta was very glad that he wasn't eating or drinking anything because he nearly choked at the sight of the question. Inwardly, he wonders why he was made the number one candidate for seeking advice in regards to the topic of sexual orientation. 

“...Na-chan, what did you tell Uwa-chan?” Feeling weird-out, Yuuta turns inquiring eyes upon his cream-haired friend as he asks. 

“Hmm…? What is it?” Sensing a juicy gossip in the making, Tsukigami Kaito hurried to turn his eyes of curiosity onto his two teammates.

“Nothing… I just thought it strange to receive a message from Uwa-chan asking me about how to determine his sexual orientation. Considering that I didn’t really exchange words with Uwa-chan, I thought this must be something brought forth by Na-chan’s suggestion.” Yuuta responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, of course, he only dares to voice it aloud after noting the lack of a certain redhead’s presence. 

“Alright, it was perhaps my fault that Ugawa-kun decides to message you about this particular topic… I mean, I was caught off-guard when Ugawa-kun suddenly shares with me his woes during this morning breakfast preparation. The gist is that he’s confused by the way Tengenji-kun was interacting with him these days, and he said he caught Tengenji-kun taking a snapshot of him napping the other day but due to the awkwardness, decides to pretend not to notice. And then, there is the consideration Tengenji-kun has been showing him these days… but what’s even more confusing was his own reactions to Tengenji-kun’s strange behavior.” Nayuki started, feeling embarrassed by the things he’s about to share with his friends.

“Oh… okay, so Uwa-chan has noticed the odd behavior of Kerukeru and instead of feeling weird-out by them, he somewhat enjoys them. Was this one of his woes?” Yuuta having caught on mused aloud before zeroing in his eyes upon Nayuki for confirmation. 

"Yes… essentially, Ugawa-kun shares with me that he felt oddly flattered when Tengenji-kun praises him and the happiness he felt in response to the words of praise coming from Tengenji-kun is even higher than what he felt from the praising remarks received from his parents. Oh, and he also says that recently when he met eyes with Tengenji-kun; he would feel flustered for no reason and eventually ended up focusing his attention on Tavian instead. He then asks me if this was normal, and I was like how the hell would I know?! But seeing as I can't freak out on him, so I told him to ask you instead." Nayuki eventually said, feeling oddly guilty as he felt he had betrayed the pink-haired teen's privacy. 

“I see… Na-chan, there’s no need to feel guilty. I need more information to gauge how I should respond to Uwa-chan’s inquiry, either way.” Yuuta assured his cream-haired friend before turning to Tsukigami Kaito and warned. “Kaicchin, do not tell Kerukeru or anyone else about what you hear today.” 

"Of course, my lips are zipped. I won't say anything until the ship has sailed." Tsukigami Kaito smirked in response, while Kuga Shuu just shakes his head in silent amusement over his teammates' antics. 

“Well… here comes our Kakeru-sama.” Kuga Shuu then made it a point to remind his other teammates of the approaching redhead. 

“Oh… I see someone is in a good mood, anything good happens earlier?” Yuuta could not help but teased when Tengenji reaches them with a smile playing on the lips. The fact that the redhead is smiling just goes to show that the teen is in a good mood. 

“Not exactly… can’t I just be happy in the morning for a change?” Tengenji Kakeru caught himself before he let anything slips, deep down - the redhead was just happy that he was finally given the permission to take photos of his crush playing with his beloved Tavian. 

Albeit, the permission works both ways - so now, Tengenji was certain that Ugawa likely has a couple of photos of him playing with Tavian stashed away somewhere in that pink mobile device. Yes, pink - Ugawa Akira owns a pink mobile device; although the teen had claimed it to be a present gifted from a relative… but Tengenji thought the pink-haired teen might just favor the color pink on the sly. Just like how he likes the color red but would never admit to anyone when asks. 

"Of course, you are entitled to feeling happy in the morning. Come on, let's go before we are all late for the first lesson of the day. I don't know about you guys, but Hideaki-san would have my head if I'm late for my advanced vocal lesson this morning." Yuuta said as he took the lead to walk their way over to the school building situated a 15 minutes walk from the school dormitory building. 

In the afternoon, Team Hiragi and Team Ootori have taken to sit together for lunch in the cafeteria. Toraishi and Tsukigami were assigned to watching Inumine, neither of them wanted the 'doggy' to wander off and turns up late for the lessons with the ancient team, again. Since Toraishi alone is unable to cope with the uncontrollable doggy - Tsukigami Kaito was added to the duty of dog-watching Inumine during lunch hours. 

Private Chat between Ugawa Akira and Hoshitani Yuuta, 12th April 2018, 12.30pm

Yuuta: Apologies for the late response. I saw your message only after breakfast ended, and the breakfast hour this morning is exceptionally noisy so I didn't feel the buzz of my mobile phone. 

ヾ(_ _*) 

Uwa-chan: It’s fine… I know it’s rowdy this morning, I was there half the time. Right, I should probably apologize for the impromptu question - I sent it without thinking. ( =‘ｘ‘=)

Yuuta: Right… erm, okay - I'm not quite sure if I'm the best person to answer your doubt on your sexual orientation. I mean, I didn't even know I was gay until Itsuki came along and well…swept me off my feet (?) anyway, I have an aunt who could likely help - if you aren't opposed to the idea of speaking to an adult about this issue. I can give you her contact details? 

PS: My aunt is a school counselor, who is also an activist for LGBT rights - she probably would know more about how to determine one's sexual orientation better than me. I'll leave it to you to decide if you wish to contact her for a discussion of your dilemma/woes. [Insert Aunt Miko contact details] 

Uwa-chan: ／(^ ㅅ ^)＼ Thank you, I’ll think about it. 

Yuuta: Sorry I couldn’t be of much help. ^^;

Uwa-chan: It’s okay… I sent the message over to you without giving it much thought anyway ^^;

Private Chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo, 12th April 2018, 12.45pm

Fuyusawa: ヾ|*ﾟωﾟ|ゞ Good afternoon, I hope I’m not interrupting your lunch. 

Anko: Hey~ good afternoon, Fuyusawa-kun. Nope, you’re not interrupting my lunch because our school’s lunch hour is at 1pm. So, have you taken your lunch? 

Fuyusawa: Yes, I had taken my lunch. 

Anko: Good to know. ^_^ So, what can I do to help you this afternoon?

Fuyusawa: Right… so it’s your birthday this Sunday, what’s your celebration plan?

Anko: Well… if that's your way of asking if I'm having a party, I think the answer is negative. I don't do birthday party period - too messy, noisy and the clean-up is too troublesome. Considering I'm the one who needs to clean the place up, I think I'll rather not have a party. As to my celebration plan… well, my mom would likely courier some homemade treats over for me to enjoy on my birthday. Dad would likely bring me out somewhere for a nice hearty breakfast as a birthday celebration… and then in the afternoon, I'll likely do a lunch celebration with my friends. 

PS: If you wish to do your part for my birthday, I do have time for high tea or dinner…

Fuyusawa: I'll think about it, and while on the subject - do you have anything you would like to receive on your birthday? ┃・u・┃

Anko: Hmm… actually, I don't really have anything in mind, I think I would be fine with anything. It's the sentiment that counts anyway.^_^

PS: Well… if nothing comes to mind, I wouldn’t mind receiving food for my birthday ^_^ 

Fuyusawa Ryo glanced at the reply and thought, food is a little generic… but well, it’s a start. Maybe he could look into getting Anko a cake or something, after all, he didn’t think Anko would like to entertain the idea of baking a cake for herself on her own birthday. 

“It doesn’t really have to be a cake, it can also be a tart or something…” Kasugano’s response jarred Fuyusawa out from his thoughts, and the aquamarine-haired teen turns wide surprising eyes upon his pink-haired friend in shock. 

“Yes… you were muttering to yourself, and I happens to overhear it.” Kasugano Shion responded casually, before leaving the classroom of 3-MS to leave Fuyusawa alone to his thoughts. 

“...” 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today, but full of original content and scenes in this chapter. The next chapter would comprise of scenes in Episode 3 of S2, I hope this chapter is equally entertaining to you guys… although it's non-relevant to the anime content itself. ^^; 
> 
> Anyway, TenGawa building up XDDD More Fuyusawa and Akane interaction scenes XD See you next chapter! XD


	87. Uozumi Asaki, the demon coach!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, 80% original content and 20% is the first few minutes of Episode 3.  
1.Events of 12th April 2018 - Acting assessment test + Stardust MV filming job  
2\. Private message chat between OtoHoshi  
3\. TenGawa private chat + TenGawa moments XD  
4\. Yuuta given special training under Uozumi Asaki 
> 
> I hope the chapter will amuse you readers XD See you next chapter :P

The acting skills assessment that took place on the afternoon of the 12th of April 2018, nearly had Futaba Taiga face-palming at his cousin’s performance level. 

“Taiga…just what exactly can your cousin do outside of singing?” Saotome Ritsu deadpan as he turns incredulous eyes on his orange-brown haired friend, upon witnessing Hoshitani’s abysmal acting skills while being tested by Uozumi Asaki. 

"I forgot to mention that my cousin isn't the type that could do something on cue… he needs time to prepare, so when Sumi decides to give impromptu acting skills test by cueing them - it's only natural that Yuu-chan can't deliver…" Futaba Taiga sighed aloud as he whispered back to his friend in response. 

When the training for the day came to an end, Yuuta practically looks half-dead. Futaba Taiga, on the other hand, was to put up with Uozumi Asaki's endless tirade on his baby cousin's abysmal dance and acting skills grading. Aside from the vocal portion whereby everyone in class 2-MS receives an 'A' grading, the other two aspects - Hoshitani Yuuta scores were the lowest among the entire class with a 'D' grading. 

“Yuuta-kun, how was it?” Nayuki inquires, their acting skills were tested separately and so he had absolutely no idea how his friend had performed. 

“Haha…I think I barely scrape by.” Hoshitani Yuuta shakes his head as he sighed in response. 

"Huh?" Nayuki looks confused, and thus decides to shift his eyes to the rest of the members who took the test together with his friend. 

Since Yuuta is auditioning for the role of Lambert Shadow, he was graded on his acting skills together with Sawatari Eigo, Koumoto Tetsuya, Nakakoji Haruma and Yurino Mayu by putting up an impromptu performance and responding to the different cues coming from Uozumi Asaki. 

"His performance level in that assessment just now sucks big time… if it weren't for the fact that I had seen with my own eyes of how he could act in that Fairy Tale Parody Skit back during the graduating ceremony performance - I would have questioned his ability to even perform for an audience after witnessing his earlier performance." Yurino Mayu responded to Nayuki's inquiry on behalf of the other people of their group, seeing as he's probably the only person who didn't have reservations criticizing Hoshitani Yuuta's performance level earlier. 

Sawatari probably wouldn’t want to comment too harshly, since Team Hiragi and Team Ootori are kind of thick as thieves, these days. Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami and Koumoto Tetsuya of Team Yuzuriha knew Hoshitani Yuuta for a very long time, so they probably wouldn’t want to risk hurting their friend’s feelings or whatsoever. Yurino Mayu, was probably the only person in their group that while being friendly with the members of Team Ootori is still able to criticize Hoshitani Yuuta with a straight face. 

“Personally, I think Hoshitani’s performance isn’t too bad - his reaction to the cue coming from Uozumi-san is just a tad slower than the rest of us.” Sawatari Eigo then pitched in with his own opinion to Yuuta’s earlier performance during the assessment test. 

“Well… that and probably Yuuta’s reaction is a little too stiff as well, he probably thinks too much when he’s trying to think of a reaction. So, it became stiff and unnatural…” Koumoto Tetsuya eventually surmised while Nakakoji Haruma nodded in agreement with Tetsuya’s opinions. 

"Ah… either way, Yuuta has better snapped out of it soon because we need to get ready for a filming job in about 2 hours." Tsukigami Kaito reminded, as he took revenge on his team leader with a Karate chop on Yuuta's head, this time around.

“Ow~ Kaicchin, that’s really a hard blow to the head. You aren’t taking revenge for my decision to karate-chop you on the head yesterday when you retracted under that turtle shell of yours, are you?” Yuuta pouted as he rubbed his hands on the bump atop of his head while he lamented at his navy-haired teammate. 

"Hmm… who knows? Maybe I am indeed taking revenge on the sly? Anyway, are you quite done with the dejected vibe yet? We have a filming job in 2 hours and I would very much appreciate it if you could revert back to your usual bubbly and energetic self." Tsukigami Kaito shrugged casually before zeroing in his stern eyes upon his team leader. 

"Oh my… it's the reappearance of the Kaicchin Spartan Mode!" Yuuta feigned a look of horror on his face as he hides behind Nayuki to avoid facing Tsukigami directly. 

In response, Tsukigami Kaito only rolls his eyes at Yuuta’s antics before deadpanning. “Whatever, I take it as you are back to normal since you can now joke around with no issues.” 

"Wait... you guys have a filming job in 2 hours? But... it's already 5pm, a filming job at 7pm – are you guys even able to make it back to the dorm in time before curfew?" Ugawa Akira started as he turns wide-eyes upon the members of the Stardust after hearing their conversation. 

"...That's a good question if it's any other filming jobs – I would guarantee that making it back to the dorm before curfew might be possible. However, seeing as it is an MV filming job... I can't say for certain." Tengenji Kakeru paused for a minute before commenting aloud. 

“Right... unlike filming for a drama or movie, even commercial ads – MV filming tends to take repeated takes since every angle needs to be covered.” Tsukigami Kaito added as an afterthought. 

“...Well, then – we would just have to submit the form to request for staying out of the dormitory tonight. It's better to be safe than to be sorry, after all.” Kuga Shuu surmised. 

“Indeed... can I trouble you with the form's submission again, Tat-chan?” Yuuta paused before turning towards the members of Team Hiragi with a sheepish look on his face. 

“This is really becoming a common thing, isn’t it?” Tatsumi Rui commented wryly as he responded, but still obliged the request coming from the team leader of Stardust. 

“Thanks, Tat-chan.” Yuuta beams in response, as he pulls out the stack of forms and handed them out to his fellow teammates as they promptly fill them up on the spot and handed them over to Tatsumi Rui for the submission to the dorm’s caretaker. 

While Tengenji was filling out his own copy of the form, he was also discreetly sending text messages to the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi. Ugawa Akira, on the other hand, pretended to be scrolling through the news feed of his social media account while leaning against the wall but in actual fact was reading up on the text messages he had to receive from the redhead of Stardust. 

Private Chat between Ugawa Akira and Tengenji Kakeru, 12th April 2018 – 5.15pm

Kakeru: Okay... so there’s a chance of me not being able to make it back to the dorm tonight – please remember to feed Tavian and change the water for her. 

Akira: Of course, I’ll feed Tavian and change her water for you. I’ll throw in a picture of her napping even... (•ㅅ•) 

Kakeru: Thank you ｡^ ‿ ^｡ 

With the form filled up, and instructions given concerning his beloved pet cat – Tengenji Kakeru finally handed the filled-up form over to the leader of Team Hiragi to assist with the submission. Futaba Taiga, on the other hand, suggested to his friends that they should change the meeting venue to Saotome's house instead. 

“Why? I thought your apartment works as a great place for discussion meetings?” Saotome Ritsu blinked at his orange-brown haired friend in confusion. 

Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped, of course, he couldn't come outright and says that he's neighbors with the Stardust. His cousin would kill him, and besides, he didn't want to risk having Uozumi and Saotome accidentally finding out about Yuu-chan's double persona situation. Since he didn't have a copy of Yuuta's schedule for the month – he didn't know if there's a need for Yuuta to switch appearance at any point in time tonight. Hence, Futaba figures the best way to keep his cousin secret intact was to change their routine meeting grounds to another location for this evening. 

“By the way, which MV are you guys filming today?” Toraishi inquires, out of curiosity. 

“It’s for the song - ‘Stardust Movement’ which is slated to release to the general public in June, on the 9th.” Kuga Shuu responded, in a casual manner. 

"Eh?! You guys have a new CD coming out in June?!" Suddenly, Manjome Koji pops out of nowhere and shows up in front of Yuuta to verify the news. 

“...Yes, details will be up on the Stardust official fan-club website soon enough. I believed... and yes, once the details are up – the advanced sale will also be launched.” Yuuta sweat-dropped when he noticed Manjome’s eyes started to sparkle. 

"Idiot, get back here!" Yurino Mayu gives his roommate – the hardcore fanboy of Stardust a hit on the back of the head before dragging Manjome Koji away from Hoshitani Yuuta. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped before turning his attention towards the rest of his teammates and said. "Come on, guys – we have a ride waiting outside." 

“Well then, I guess we’ll see you guys tomorrow in school then.” Ugawa Akira then spoke up, as the group split ways with Team Ootori heading off for the MPV awaiting their arrival in the car-parking facility of the school, and the rest of them making their way back to the school dorm. 

“Come on, Kerukeru... stop staring and get a move on, I’m sure you have lots of pictures to stare at in your phone somewhere.” Tsukigami Kaito said as he passes by the redhead and headed for the MPV arranged by the company to drive them from school to their MV filming site. 

The members of Stardust arrived at the filming site to find the area barricaded up to prevent access by the general public since they would need to set the area up for filming. A signboard with a note of apology directing to the general public mass about the site being used for filming was displayed one meter away to divert the crowd into using another route, so it won't affect the filming progress. 

“Finally, come on – the temporary changing cubicles are set up already. It's over here, and the costumes are with us – hurry up and get changed.” The Nayuki twins were already waiting for them on-site, as they were shepherd over to where the temporary changing cubicles were stationed together with the dressing table where their make-up for the filming job is to be done. 

After changing into their attires for the MV of Stardust Movements, the team gathered in front of the director of the MV and were given instructions on the filming task. In essence, they need to do a far-shot and a close-up shot for their MV. As the boys listen attentively to the instructions given by the MV director, out in the crowd of onlookers – Yuzuriha Christian Lion who was initially waiting for his friend – Sazanami Sakuya to show up for a dinner appointment, upon noticing that he had chanced upon the MV filming site of Stardust decides to watch the filming progress while he waits for Sazanami to show up. 

“Yuzuriha, what are you doing?” Sazanami Sakuya who finally found his green-haired friend was confused when his friend remained rooted to the spot, instead of heading towards him and make their way to the restaurant of their dining appointment. 

"Wait... the restaurant can wait; it isn't as though we had made any reservations. Look at that, did you see them?" Yuzuriha then pointed over to where the boys of Team Ootori was and asks. 

"Ah... it's the members of the Stardust. Are they filming an MV?" Sazanami glances about and upon noticing the cameras and filming team on-site, ask in curiosity. 

“Yes - I believed so, I figured that must be it since there isn’t anyone else in sight.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion responded with a bright smile. 

"Oh my... Saku-chan, look! There are fireworks, it's likely for the MV too." Yuzuriha cooed when he noticed the setting off of the fireworks in the distance, and since there aren't any special events going on in town today... he figured that the fireworks must have been for the MV. The filming team must have written to the mayor of the town to gain permission for the use of firework for their filming job. 

Yuzuriha and Sazanami waited until they heard the director called out a ‘cut, and let’s wrapped this up’ before approaching the members of the Stardust. 

“Yuuta-kun, look over there.” Nayuki discreetly pulled on Yuuta’s sleeves to garner the green-eyed teen’s attention before pointing over to the approaching duo. 

“Hmm...?” Yuuta blinked for a minute, before following Nayuki’s signal towards the direction where Sazanami and Yuzuriha was. “Ah... good evening, Saku-senpai and Yuzu-senpai.” 

“Good evening~ have you guys taken your dinner yet?” Yuzuriha asks.

“Erm... no, are you going to buy us dinner – Yuzu-senpai?” Yuuta asks mischievously in return. 

“EH?!” Yuzuriha appeared stumped by Yuuta’s words, while Sazanami snorted behind him at his stumped expression. 

“Nah... I’m just joking, Yuzu-senpai. You don’t have to look so troubled.” Yuuta snorted aloud in response, of course, he wouldn’t expect the green-haired senior to buy his entire team dinner. 

It's not as though the senior was their instructing senior, and moreover, Yuuta isn't even certain of the green-haired senior's current financial ability. With his boyfriend – Itsuki, he would dare to get the man to buy him or his teammates' dinner because he knew Itsuki gets paid for doing freelance projects on the side while waiting for college to start. Apparently, Ootori Isato gave Itsuki a choice – whether to work freelance on side projects for pocket money while idling and waiting for college to starts, or Itsuki is to intern at the events company Ootori Isato manages. Between the two, it's obvious which option Itsuki leans towards. 

Regardless, the entire group including Yuzuriha Christian Lion and Sazanami Sakuya still went out for dinner together. While neither member of the Stardust makes it a point to update their social media account about their encounters with the graduated duo of the former Kao Council – it seems Yuzuriha updated his own Facebook and Instagram of their dinner session. Because Yuuta found himself receiving a text from his boyfriend – Ootori Itsuki, lamenting about how unfortunate that they didn’t get to meet this evening. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 12th April 2018, 9.30pm

Itsuki: つ´Д`)つ Yuu-chan~ 

Yuuta: Yes? *Confused Emoji*

Itsuki: T_T If I knew I would get to meet you by agreeing to Yuzu-chan's dinner invitation, I wouldn't have turned him down. >_<

Yuuta: ^^; I see... maa, think about it this way – if you choose to join Yuzu-senpai for dinner today, you would not be able to finish up your project on time. And that would no doubt disrupt our Saturday dinner date plans... at least, by turning down Yuzu-senpai's dinner invitation this evening, you are guaranteed a fulfilling time for our Saturday dinner date. ^_^

PS: How did you know Yuzu-senpai gets to have dinner with me? (‘◇’)

Itsuki: He updated his FB account >_< and tagged me in it too! ( ͒˃̩̩⌂˂̩̩ ͒ )

Yuuta: Aw~~~ Itsuki, don’t be upset by Yuzu-senpai's antic. He’s just trying to mess with you. Anyway, we are meeting for dinner for Saturday – so you can cheer up and look forward to it. ^_^ <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji* 

PS: I'm not sure if it's any comfort, but I'm very certain half of us end up being his guinea pig for the new fusion cuisines served at the restaurant of his picking. ^^;

Itsuki: Oh... he picks the restaurant? 

Yuuta: Yes, apparently, it’s a new restaurant in town and Yuzu-senpai wants to check it out. He probably asks you to join him for the same purpose in mind... but since you turn down the offer, he roped Saku-senpai in on the trip. And then when he met us by chancing upon our filming site for the MV – he decides to invite us along for the trip.

Itsuki: I see... did you guys make him pay for the food then? 

Yuuta: Nope, we went DUTCH. Albeit, he paid for the dishes he wishes for us to try on his behalf, but for our main dish – we went DUTCH. Oh, by DUTCH – we meant, Saku-senpai and Yuzu-senpai pay for their own share, while it was Kerukeru that buys us dinner for the day. 

While Yuuta was chatting with his boyfriend – Ootori Itsuki via the messenger app, Tengenji Kakeru was also on a private chat on his own mobile device. 

Private Chat between Ugawa Akira and Tengenji Kakeru, 12th April 2018 – 9.35pm

Kakeru: How is my beloved Tavian this evening? ฅ(=චᆽච=ฅ)

Akira: U (╹×╹) U Your Tavian is as lovely as always. [Attached 20180412_Tavian. Jpg]   
Kakeru: And you? 

Kakeru: I mean, have you done your homework for today yet? I accidentally hit ‘enter’ just now... ^^;

Akira: u(๑òᆺó๑) u   
It's okay, I understand. Not really, I haven't started doing the homework actually – I'm waiting for Tatsumin to call a start to today's homework session. While I don't actually need help with today's homework, it still feels better to complete it in a group than doing it alone. 

Kakeru: I know what you mean... that's why our team does the homework together as a team, sometimes. Even though, we seem to have switch out the homework buddy recently... ^^;

Ugawa Akira flushed crimson upon reading the latest reply from a certain redhead, needless to say, he was equally guilty of the ‘switching’ homework buddy situation. Previously, he was always doing his homework in the company of Tatsumin and Sawatari...of course, Inumine has to be included in it. After all, if left to his own device, chances are Inumine wouldn’t do his homework at all. Anyway, recently he seems to have switch his homework buddy from his own teammates to a certain redhead by the name of Tengenji Kakeru. 

“Nya~” A meowing sound from Tavian jarred Ugawa out from his thoughts, and the pink-haired teen promptly took the cat up from the ground and onto his lap. 

“Oh~ Tavian... you’re such a dear, do you miss your owner?” Ugawa asks the adorable tabby cat, not really expecting a response but ended up receiving a ‘Nya’ in response. That promptly resulted in the pink-haired teen cooing over the kitty for a while, before doing something on impulse. Ugawa picked the cat up and set his mobile phone on selfie mode and took a selfie of him with Tavian, before sending the photo off to a certain redhead without thinking. 

Tengenji was amid the task of writing his homework when his phone chimed with an incoming message from Ugawa Akira, and upon clicking the message open – he was rewarded by the sight of a photo featuring his crush with his beloved cat – Tavian. 

“Kerukeru, who was it that messaged you?” Yuuta happens to glance up from his own homework, and arched an eyebrow up in a questioning manner when he noticed the smile playing on his red-haired friend’s lips.   
“It was A...Ugawa-chan, messaging me about Tavian.” Tengenji responded, a faint tinge of blush visible on his cheeks. 

“Oh... what did he says about Tavian?” Yuuta continues to press on for details, partly because he’s bored of the homework and so decides to entertain himself with some gossips. 

“He says Tavian misses my presence... I’m not sure how true it was though. These days, Tavian seems more chummy with him than with me...” Tengenji sighed as he responded. 

"Nah... I'm sure Tavian misses you too, as for her being chummy with Uwa-chan – that's because these days you barely have time to keep Tavian company. It's mostly Uwa-chan that took care of Tavian recently since you're mostly away on Kabuki practice sessions." Yuuta said in a compassionate tone of voice. 

"Come on... let's finish this up, and then we can retire for bed. We do need to make it back to the dorm tomorrow morning to get a change of clothes since we didn't have the insight to bring with us an extra set of school uniform. I'm not sure about you, but I don't really fancy attending school tomorrow in the same clothes as we wore today." Tengenji Kakeru responded, gesturing to the remaining homework left on the dining table of the apartment unit of Stardust.

The next morning, on the 13th of April – Yuuta woke up in time to hear Nayuki inquiring if anyone is aware of why they are missing half the eggs and cheese from the fridge. 

“No idea... it wasn’t me; I didn’t stop by the apartment during the vacation period.” Tsukigami Kaito shrugged his response, as he makes himself a cup of steaming hot tea while Nayuki busied with the task of getting their breakfasts ready.   
“Sorry, it was Fu-chan. I lend him some eggs and cheese for his breakfast during the Spring Break and forgot to replace them.” Yuuta then says, a sheepish expression on his face. 

“Wait... what do you mean by that? Why is it Futaba-san that uses our eggs and cheeses?” Nayuki blinked in confusion, having been out of the loop about Futaba Taiga having moved into the last available apartment unit on this floor. 

"Fu-chan apparently signed on under Daikoku Productions sometime end of last month, and he has moved into the 2-bedrooms unit next to Thrive apartment earlier on in the month. On the day he was moving in, his kitchen wasn't quite ready stocked yet – so he borrowed the kitchen of Thrive apartment to cook himself breakfast, but you know neither of us cooks anything so he can't find many ingredients and thus I offered him the ingredients in the Stardust apartment's kitchen instead." Yuuta explained with a sheepish look on his face when his cream-haired friend turns towards him with an unimpressed look.

"Seriously...were you ever going to let me know about how Futaba-san is now our neighbor if I didn't make it a point to ask you, or even noticed the missing ingredients from our fridge?"Nayuki Toru inquires with a disapproving look that appeared in his eyes. 

“Sorry, Na-chan...” Yuuta ducked his head down, guilty as charged. 

"As 'punishment', go and get me these items from the convenience store downstairs." Nayuki then handed Yuuta a shopping list with some basic staple items like a bread loaf and canned food. 

“Bread loaf I get, it’s likely for breakfast... what’s the canned food for?” Yuuta asks, looking quite confused by the items listed on the shopping list. 

“It’s part of the lunch menu for today.” Nayuki then responded with a shrug, as he shooed Yuuta out of the apartment to get the items downstairs for him. 

On their way back to the dormitory building, Tengenji stopped by a sushi-take-out store and purchase some Inari sushi. 

“Are you that hungry?” Tsukigami frowned as he inquires.

“Are you still hungry?” Nayuki voiced in concern, wondering if he had miscalculated the breakfast portion for Tengenji this morning.

“...It’s not for me.” Tengenji sweat-dropped before responding. 

"Oh... I know, it's for Uwa-chan! I seem to recall, he likes tofu... and dried tofu." Yuuta grinned gleefully in response. 

“Ah... so it’s for your princess Akira.” Tsukigami Kaito smirked in response. 

"You'd best not calls him that in front of him, he'll flip on you." Tengenji Kakeru deadpan in response. 

It was about 7.30am when the members of Stardust made it back into the school dorm building for a quick change of clothes. Tengenji had already taken his morning shower in the Stardust apartment this morning, so all he needs is just a change of clothes before he's ready to leave for school. Kuga Shuu, on the other hand, left as soon as he changed his clothes – he had a girlfriend to meet up and bento to collect. After all, he was barred from eating Nayuki's cooking for 2 weeks... and he still had another few days to go before the two-weeks punishment will end. 

When Tengenji Kakeru returned to his dorm room on the morning of the 13th of April, nothing prepared him for the sight of his crush sleeping in his bed with his cat – Tavian curled up by the side of the pillow. And it took the blaring of the alarm on Ugawa’s mobile device to shook Tengenji out from his stupor-like mode. 

“...” 

Silence as Tengenji and Ugawa stared at one another in shock. Tengenji's shock was due to being caught staring, while Ugawa's shock was more of the fact that he had literally spent the night in Tengenji's room – legit this time, albeit without the owner in the room.

“Did you just get back in?” Ugawa eventually managed to ask, his cheeks flushing pink from the embarrassment of being caught sleeping in the redhead’s bed while the redhead was away. 

"Yes... I certainly hope you managed to finish up your homework last night?" Tengenji coughs twice to hide his embarrassment at being caught staring at the pink-haired teen with his mouth agape from shock. 

"Erm... Yes, I did finish the homework with my teammates. I apologize for falling asleep in here, I swear I was just coming in to check on Tavian...I must have fallen asleep half-way. I'll launder the sheets for you if necessary." Ugawa Akira felt as though his cheeks were set on flames, why on earth did he come back into Tengenji's room last night after finishing his homework. Gosh... and why did he not leave immediately after checking in on Tavian, and why the hell did he make himself so comfortable on Tengenji's bed... Oh boy, this is so embarrassing and mortifying. 

"It's fine... I mean, the bedsheets... erm, right. You should probably get ready for school... and if you haven't had breakfast, feel free to help yourself to the sushi. I got it on the way back, it's a thank you gift of a sort... it seems I had relied on you heavily for the care of Tavian recently." Tengenji responded, handing over the carrier bag of the Inari sushi to the pink-haired teen. 

“...Thank you.” Ugawa Akira took the offered bag of sushi before grabbing his mobile phone from the side of the pillow on the bed, and dashes out from Tengenji’s dorm room for his own dorm room to get ready for the day ahead. 

Private Chat between Nayuki Toru and Ugawa Akira, 13th April 2018 – 7.45am

Ugawa: Nayuki~ (⁎˃ᆺ˂) What should I do?! I’m so mortified now! 

Nayuki: (?_?) Mortified? Why?

Ugawa: (⁎˃ᆺ˂) I fell asleep in your teammate’s bed last night... and he caught me red-handed. I didn’t mean to fell asleep... what should I do now? Oh gosh... this is so embarrassing. 

Nayuki: I'm sure it's fine... he wasn't even in his room last night. It's an honest mistake, I'm sure he won't mind... as for the rumors, who cares?! Because seriously, there has been plenty of rumors going about claiming that you spend your nights in his room for some time already. At least, this time it's legit – albeit, you didn't spend the night with him... just spend it in his room without him in it. 

Ugawa: u(๑╹ᆺ╹) u 

Private message between Ugawa Akira and Tengenji Kakeru, 13th April 2018 – 7.50am

Kakeru: Nayuki said you’re panicking... so I’m told to set your mind at ease. So, no – I'm not offended, slightly surprised and shocked maybe... but not offended in any way. (=^ܫ^=) ∫

Akira: u(๑╹ᆺ╹) u Oh... alright then. Still, I’m sorry for sleeping on your bed without permission >_<

Kakeru: Technically, I did give you permission to nap on the bed at one time... when I wasn’t using it. Seeing as I wasn’t in my room the entirety of last night, I think it fits the current situation. The only difference was that it wasn’t a nap this time around. (=^ܫ^=) ∫

Akira: Oh... okay, right... so I don’t need to apologize? 

Kakeru: Nope, no apology needed. (=^ܫ^=) ∫

Akira: Uo･∇･oU 

“Ugawa, your face is quite red... you’re not coming down with something, are you?” Tatsumi Rui asks out of concern. 

“... No, I’m not coming down with something.” Ugawa shakes his head as he responded, the carrier bag containing the Inari sushi from a certain redhead is now sitting in his school bag. Seeing as he’s already late in meeting up with his teammates, the pink-haired teen decides to leave the sushi until arriving in class before consuming them. 

“Well then…shall we get a move on?” Satisified that Ugawa is not coming down with anything, Tatsumi Rui suggested for them to start heading for the school. 

In the afternoon, during the lessons with the ancient team. The group auditioning for the role of Lambert and Alexis shadow were told to attend class under Futaba Taiga, while the rest of the roles were to attend lessons under the instructions of Saotome Ritsu. 

Yuuta has been about to follow the lead of his teammate - Tsukigami Kaito when he was halted by the figure of Uozumi Asaki. "Hold it, Hoshitani - you're with me for today." 

"Huh?" Yuuta froze for a second, as he darted his eyes towards his cousin - Futaba Taiga, silently asking what on earth was going on. Seeing as Futaba isn't allowed to fill his baby cousin in on the plan about training him up to take over the role of Lambert since Hiragi doesn't want anybody knowing it yet… the 21-year-old member of the ancient team just shrugged and plastered on a look of bewilderment. 

“Uozumi-san, what are we supposed to do today then?” Yuuta could not help but asks, and everyone else has already left with Futaba Taiga towards the lesson room assigned for his use. The dance studio is currently occupied by Saotome Ritsu and the rest of the students who aren’t auditioning for the role of Lambert and Alexis Shadow. 

“We are going to do some special training for your acting.” Uozumi Asaki stated in a flat tone of voice. 

“Oh…” Yuuta’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as he sighed inwardly with resignation. 

[Oh well… I supposed it cannot be helped considering the type of acting skills I showed during yesterday’s assessment test…] Yuuta sweat-dropped, and thus he signaled for his teammate Tsukigami to head on ahead to attend the class conducted by his cousin - Futaba Taiga.

“So, how are we going to go about the training?”Yuuta inquires, partly curious and partly cringing at what was to come. 

“We are starting with something easy, I’ll cue you the various expression and you need to act them out for me.” Uozumi Asaki said in response. 

"..." The moment Yuuta heard this, he knew it's a goner. Because he doesn't deal well with this kind of practice, Yuuta can't just do a happy expression upon being cued. He is the type that needs time to prepare, and because happiness also comes in a different form. So unless Yuuta was given specific details about the kind of scenario he's dealing with, he can't just pull a happiness expression out of thin air. 

Group-Chat of Team Ootori [Tsukigami, Hoshitani, Kuga, Tengenji, Nayuki] - 13th April 2018, 1.15pm

Tsukigami: Heads-up, Yuuta has been subjected to 1-1 special training with Uozumi-san. 

Kerukeru: He was given special attention?! O-O any particular reason why?

Tsukigami: Uozumi-san says his facial expression is too stiff and decides to spend some time working on it. =_= However, knowing our leader… I doubt this type of training would work for him…

Kerukeru: Ah… indeed, normal methods wouldn't work. 

Kuga: I heard Uozumi-san’s training can be quite strict and harsh.

Nayuki: ┗┐ヽ(′Д 、`*)ﾉ┌┛ 

Since Tsukigami Kaito was in another lesson room, he didn’t know that Nayuki, out of his worrying about Yuuta created some excuses about needing the toilet facilities and sneak out of the lesson room in search for his team leader who has been said is in the middle of a special training session with the renowned demon coach - Uozumi Asaki. 

Ugawa Akira waited for about ten minutes, before informing Saotome Ritsu that he also needs the use of the toilet facility. When in actuality, he only has one job - and that is to bring Nayuki back into the lesson room before Saotome Ritsu realized that Nayuki wasn't really using the facility but is spying on the special training session going on between Uozumi Asaki and Hoshitani Yuuta. 

It didn't take long for Ugawa to locate the cream-haired teen, and when he did - he felt like sweat-dropping. Because while Nayuki has hidden his person from Uozumi Asaki's notice, if Saotome Ritsu or even Futaba Taiga stepped out of their lesson room - they could easily notice what Nayuki was doing. 

While Ugawa knew he should probably retrieve Nayuki and leave, but his curiosity won out and thus he too join Nayuki in the task of peeping in on the special training session. Essentially, Uozumi Asaki was making Hoshitani Yuuta going through the expressions of 'Happy', 'Angry', and 'Sad' repeatedly. They went through this process for over ten times before Uozumi Asaki was finally exasperated enough to face-palm at Yuuta's performance. 

[Good lord…just what the hell is Haru thinking about?! Taiga too, where on earth did he get the confidence that they would be able to work miracles into this boy here in just five months?!] - Uozumi Asaki groaned inwardly as he face-palmed in despair. 

“Uozumi-san…was my performance that bad?” Yuuta asks, hesitantly and warily when he spotted the despairing stance Uozumi Asaki was displaying. 

"Try extremely bad!" Uozumi Asaki snapped, before recovering and declared a break of five minutes while he heads off elsewhere to cool off. Yuuta, meanwhile, wonders what he should do in these five minutes. 

“Uozumi-san is most definitely intense… thank god, we are not having him as our coach for today.” Ugawa Akira murmurs in response. 

"Yuuta-kun…" Nayuki sighed, knowing he probably has to leave and head back to the lesson room with Ugawa soon. Else, Saotome Ritsu would most definitely suspect he isn't really in the toilet but is actually skiving off using the toilet as an excuse.

“...Na-chan, what are you doing out here?” Yuuta, upon sighting the crouching figures of Nayuki and Ugawa hurried to ask. 

"Why do you think I'm out here?" Nayuki asks back in return. 

“...Eh?” Yuuta blinked, looking quite confused. 

"In short, Tsukigami fills them in that you have been summoned for a special training session with Uozumi-san. Nayuki panicked and decides to skip out on the lesson to spy on your special training session with Uozumi-san. I'm mostly sent out to retrieve him." Ugawa Akira eventually explained. 

"... I see… do bring Na-chan back with you then. I'm fine, I'm sure I can survive Uozumi-san's special training, one way or another." Yuuta sweat-dropped, before instructing Ugawa to bring his fellow teammate back to the lesson room before Saotome Ritsu - the strict and narcissistic princess coach could realize what Nayuki has been doing all this while. 

In the meantime, in the lesson room where Futaba Taiga was conducting the lessons - the 21-year-old was giving the students auditioning for Lambert and Alexis Shadow's roles a rundown of the story in general under the context of having them understand the kind of character they are going to portray. Tatsumi Rui sat beside Tsukigami Kaito and his childhood friend Sawatari Eigo, a quick glance around informs him that Hoshitani Yuuta was nowhere around. Thus, he discreetly turns towards Tsukigami Kaito and asks in a low tone of voice. 

“Where’s Hoshitani?” 

“Oh… he’s in a special training lesson with the demon coach.” Tsukigami Kaito smirked in response. 

“Special training with a demon coach?” Tatsumi Rui blinked in confusion, not quite catching on the demon coach reference. 

“Uozumi Asaki - words have it that his lessons are kind of intense to attend and hence the term demon coach.” Tsukigami Kaito shrugged his response. 

Futaba Taiga who happens to overhear Tsukigami’s comment about Uozumi Asaki being a demon coach nearly snorted aloud. It took him all of his willpower to keep his humor under wraps, it wouldn’t do for the students to realize he was eavesdropping on their conversation. Inwardly, Futaba wonders if the term - demon coach, was something conveyed to the younger Tsukigami by their prince Haruto. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is 80% original content XD The last 20% is the starting minutes of episode 3 of S2, I thought it strange that why Nayuki and Ugawa have been watching on the sly when everyone else is in class… so I thought, Na-chan sneaks off to watch his leader due to worrying and Ugawa was sent on a retrieval mission but ended up doing some snooping of his own as well. ^^;


	88. The TenGawa ship has set sail…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, 75% TenGawa, and the balances 25% comprises of only a tiny bit of episode 3 and original scenes featuring S3 Kao Kai. 
> 
> 1\. Ugawa and Nayuki bonded over a conversation.  
2\. Ugawa's horrifying childhood experience - and thus, the reason why he always flipped when people relate him to being a girl revealed.  
3\. Ugawa and Mama Miko chatted on the app.  
4\. TenGawa confessed and ship has sail  
5\. Team Ootori Chat Group, Nayuki + Ugawa Private Chat  
6\. OtoHoshi Private Chat [at the end]  
7\. Yuuta was invited to the middle-school division drama club by Tatsumi and Sawatari  
8\. S3 Kao Kai dinner get interrupted by Akane who butted in on their dinner conversation. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter XD Majority of the episode 3 will be covered in the next chapter :D See you next time!

“Ugawa-kun…” It was during the five minutes’ break time declared by Saotome Ritsu on the 13th of April, that Nayuki approached the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi to apologize for letting it slip to Tengenji about the teen’s panicky state of mind. 

“Hmm…?” Ugawa Akira was scrolling through the news feed on his Facebook account, catching up on his friend's recent happenings back in Kyoto when the cream-haired teen of Stardust approached.

“About this morning… I need to apologize for letting it slip to Tengenji-kun about your panicking. I just thought it might be more beneficial for him to set your mind at ease…” Nayuki said.

Ugawa Akira, upon hearing the mention of Tengenji’s name, flushed pink in his cheeks as he hurried to glance about the training room to see if Toraishi is anywhere near them before responding. “It’s fine…I know you mean well. Besides, based on the outcome - I think you’d made the right decision too.” 

Nayuki heaved a sigh of relief before his mind went back out to his friend - Hoshitani Yuuta's plight. 

“Seriously, Nayuki… stop fretting and worrying over Yuuta. Have more faith in him, I seriously doubt Uozumi-san would do anything drastic to Yuuta. At most, he makes Yuuta keep on repeating the same thing over and over, again. That would only make the special training session tedious, but tedious is nothing Yuuta can’t handle.” Tengenji Kakeru then came over and gave Nayuki a karate-chop on the head. 

And then once ascertain that he had managed to snap Nayuki out of the state of constant worry, Tengenji Kakeru then flicked his eyes over to the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi. Upon meeting eyes, the duo was immediately reminded of the scenario that took place earlier this morning in the dorm room of Tengenji Kakeru and both flushed pink in the cheeks for a minute. 

“So, how’s the sushi?” Eager to rid them of the awkward mood, Tengenji Kakeru decides to inquire the teen about the thoughts of the sushi he had bought earlier this morning. 

“...They’re good.” Ugawa smiles in response, before inquiring. “How did you know Inari sushi is my favorite out of the available sushi menu?” 

"Well…I recall you mentioning to Nayuki in casual passing that you like tofu and dried tofu… so I thought you may appreciate the fineness of the Inari sushi as well. Seeing as the Inari sushi was made with dried bean curd skin." Tengenji Kakeru responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

Once Tengenji’s attention was diverted elsewhere, Nayuki shifted his eyes back upon the slightly flushed-looking Ugawa Akira and asks. “Have you spoken to Yuuta’s aunt yet?” 

"Erm… no, not yet." Ugawa responded, flicking his eyes down to stare at his shoes. The pink-haired teen knew he likely would need to sort out his confusion over his own sexual orientation soon… especially with what happened this morning. 

“You should talk to Yuuta’s aunt, she won’t judge. While on the subject, have you spoken to your family members about your confusion over your own sexual orientation yet?” Nayuki inquires out of curiosity.

“...Not really, but I don’t think they would mind too much.” Ugawa made a face upon the remembrance of his parents’ behavior towards him.

"Huh? What do you mean? You don't mean they neglect you or something?" Nayuki frowned in concern since Ugawa is a middle-child and it is typical for the middle-child to get overlook in most families. 

“Oh no… nothing of that sort, I’m quite sure my parents love me in their own way. It’s just… I’m not sure if you noticed, my name’s actually of the unisex genre?” Ugawa asks Nayuki back in return. 

“Ah… now that you’d mentioned it, it does seem to be of the unisex type of name.” Nayuki Toru nodded in response, after recalling the name of Ugawa in both Romanji and Kanji form. 

“And I think you also heard of how I was always mistaken as a girl?” Ugawa sighed as he asks the cream-haired teen of Team Ootori, again. 

"Indeed…" Nayuki nodded back in response, seeing as he too has the same problem every now and then. The only difference between them was that Nayuki didn't get that many people asking if he's a girl straight to his face, as opposed to Ugawa. 

"The thing is my own parents sometimes forgot that their middle child is a boy and not a girl," Ugawa responded, face-palming as he relates an old tale to the cream-haired teen of Team Ootori. 

“WHAT?!” Nayuki gaped, staring at Ugawa in shock. 

"...Did I ever mention how my mother wanted a girl but keep getting boys? It also doesn't help that I'm the only child that inherited more of my mother's looks… oh, and she nearly enrolls me in an all-girls school for my middle school education. Thank goodness, my elder brother has the insight to remind her that as much as I look like a girl, I am not a girl but a boy in reality." Ugawa Akira shudders at his horrifying childhood memories. 

Yes - horrifying, the pink-haired teen was dressed up in dresses and playing with girls up until he attended elementary school and was taught the anatomy of a boy and a girl, and how they differ. And then suddenly, Ugawa was horrified to find that his entire wardrobe is one that mimics a girl. 

The pink-haired teen later had to transfer elementary school, because his original school registers his gender as a girl. The reason why the school register him as a girl is because his parents had filled up the registration form wrongly and with him dressed up as a girl during the registration phase – the administrative staff at the Kindergarten and Elementary school he was enrolled in, didn't make it a point to verify by requesting for the official documents. 

It also didn’t help the fact that his original elementary school doesn’t assign uniforms, and students are welcome to dress in their own clothes to attend classes. So, his mother had him dressed up completely like a girl… and then his mom raised him like a girl even. 

Ugawa was only able to get rid of his entire wardrobe of girls' outfit in middle-school, so while he does miss his hometown of Kyoto. The pink-haired teen also kind of dread the idea of going back home, because he's convinced due to his mother's decision to dress him up as a girl - half his relatives likely were under the impression that he is a girl who decides to go the 'Tomboy' route. Heaven knows why his father opts to go along with his mother's crazy antics… instead of putting a stop to it. 

Honestly, Ugawa has no idea what makes him decides to spill the beans to Nayuki… probably because he figures since the cream-haired teen already knew his woes to a certain extent, it wouldn’t matter if Nayuki was made aware of his woes in the other aspect of his life, too. Anyway, Ugawa debated on whether or not to speak of his woes to the aunt of Hoshitani Yuuta for several hours before finally gathering up his courage to drop a line of message text to the contact number of - Aunt Yumiko.

Private Chat between ‘Aunt Yumiko’ and Ugawa Akira, 13th April 2018 - 5pm

Ugawa: Dear madam, I’m not sure if your nephew has told you anything about the dilemma I’m facing. Either way, I got your contact details off him after I ask him a question, he had trouble responding. Anyway, just in case, he hasn’t given you any details - I’m Ugawa, a classmate of your nephew. I’m having trouble with the determining of my own sexual orientation, and I was told that you could help in this aspect? (˵•́ x •̀˵U)

Aunt Yumiko: Ah… Ugawa-chan, I was wondering when you would gather up the courage and contact me about your woes. ^^ Yes, I'd heard some information from Yuu-chan but he didn't go into specifics - just that you are facing some confusion in regards to your sexual orientation. Now, before I go further… can you tell me a bit about why you are having doubts about your sexual orientation? 

Ugawa: Right… so, erm… there's this guy who I initially dislike - likely because we both have a confrontational type of personality. So, we tend to clash a lot when we first knew one another. Anyway, we have been spending quite a bit of our time together recently... and it has occurred to me that I've been feeling some of the crush-like symptoms directed towards this guy. It confuses me out because I'm quite certain I crushed on girls before so... I'm at a loss of what to make of this current situation. ／(・x・) ＼

Aunt Yumiko: Ah... I see this is actually quite common in teenagers. Now to determine the crux of the issue – your sexual orientation. Can you help me out in a few exercises? ^_^

Ugawa: Exercises? ／(・x・) ＼ 

Aunt Yumiko: Yes, exercises – some stimulation. Step 1 – I need you to think of the girl you have once crushed upon, imagine the following: supposedly, you'd confess your crush to the girl, and she had accepted your feelings for her... and the two of you start dating. How do you feel about engaging in the following acts – hands holding, hugging and kissing? For step 2, I'll need you to do the same thing – only this time think about this guy you are now developing crushing symptoms upon. You can let me know your reactions to both situations whenever you are ready. 

Ugawa stared at the message response from Hoshitani Yuuta's aunt and felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. Inwardly, he was thankful that he had opted to message Hoshitani's aunt in the toilet cubicle... because if it's anywhere else, Toraishi would definitely poke his nose into the situation and try to pry out who he was chatting with on the app to warrant a blushing reaction. 

Ugawa obliged the instructions from Hoshitani's aunt and tried to call out the visual image of the girl he used to nurse a crush for – back in Kyoto. Tried as he might, he couldn't imagine doing anything beyond the hands-holding part. So, Ugawa decides to skip the last two-part for step one of the instructions and went straight into step two instead. 

The sheer thought of Tengenji Kakeru had Ugawa’s face burning hot, again. Still, he plunged on – and tried to imagine himself how he would feel going out on an actual date with the redhead as opposed to just hanging out for shopping purposes. Seeing as he did tag-along Tengenji a couple of times when it comes down to shopping for presents. By the end of the entire stimulation exercise, Ugawa Akira’s face was as red as a fully-ripe tomato. 

Turning his attention back to the chat he had going with Hoshitani's aunt, Ugawa took a bit of time before he calms down enough to actually respond to the message. 

Ugawa: u(๑╹ᆺ╹) u 

Aunt Yumiko: Do you have an answer yet? 

Ugawa: I think so... u(๑╹ᆺ╹) u

Aunt Yumiko: Good, care to run it by me? Tell me, did you feel anything when you tried Step one? 

Ugawa: No... I didn’t really feel anything, the further I could imagine myself doing out on a date with the girl is likely hands-holding. Trying to imagine anything further just seems odd to me... 

Aunt Yumiko: Okay... and what about when you tried step two? Do you feel anything?

Ugawa: ... u(๑╹ᆺ╹) u Kind of? 

Aunt Yumiko: What do you feel exactly? 

Ugawa: u(๑╹ᆺ╹) u I feel flustered(?) The thought of going out on an actual date with him had me feeling flustered, and yet anticipating at the same time(?) 

Aunt Yumiko: Okay, and how would you feel if the two of you were to hold hands in public?

Ugawa: u(๑╹ᆺ╹) u I certainly wouldn’t mind holding hands with him in public...but I probably wouldn’t appreciate the idea of being hugged or kissed in public. 

Aunt Yumiko: Understandable, considering the situation. However, you aren't turned off by the idea of hugging and kissing this guy you suspect that you are developing a crush upon? 

Ugawa: u(๑╹ᆺ╹) u Erm... no, not exactly. I’m not turn off by the idea of it, actually... I think I’m more susceptible to the idea of kissing the guy, than the girl I used to crush upon at this point in time. Is it the norm to want to take it a step further when you are attracted to someone?

Aunt Yumiko: With teenagers your age, that is the norm. Unless you are Asexual, when you develop a liking towards someone – chances are you would want to do something else outside of hanging out together. 

Ugawa: I see... thank you, I think I know what to do now. u(๑╹ᆺ╹) u 

Aunt Yumiko: You’re welcome, I’m glad I could help. Feel free to contact me if you have further questions. ^_^ 

Stashing his mobile device back into the pocket of his training attire, Ugawa Akira took a deep breath before he finally stepped out of the toilet cubicle. The minute he stepped out of the toilet cubicle; he was so startled that he actually took a step back in shock. Because his teammate – Toraishi Izumi was standing directly outside the toilet cubicle. 

"Argh! What the hell are you standing here for, Baka-Tora?!" Ugawa Akira yelped aloud in shock. 

"And what have you been doing in there for so long? You took too long in the toilet, so Tatsumi sends me in to check on you. He was worried that you might be coming down with a virus or something..." Toraishi Izumi shrugged in response. 

"...No, I'm not coming down with something. It's just constipation." Ugawa muttered the first response he could think of, without giving away the fact that he's just using the toilet cubicle for privacy to chat about his sexual orientation with Hoshitani's aunt.

"Sorry for the wait," Ugawa said when he finally came back out from the toilet facility with Toraishi behind him as they met up with the awaiting members of his team. 

"It's fine, so what kept you in the toilet facility for so long?" Tatsumi inquires out of concern.

"..." Ugawa hasn't even responded when Toraishi decides to announce the reason he had supplied to his womanizer teammate earlier on in the toilet. 

“Constipation it seems to be…” Toraishi Izumi grinned as he eyed the embarrassed pink-haired teen from the corner of his eyes. 

“Tora, shut-up!” Ugawa glared at the gray-eyed black-haired teen as he gritted out in frustration. 

“Yes, Toraishi - stop messing with Ugawa.” Sawatari berated, while he shares a look with Tatsumi from the corner of his eyes. Whatever Ugawa was doing in the toilet, it most certainly isn’t constipation judging from Ugawa’s reaction at present. The constipation reason is likely an excuse Ugawa came up with to stop Toraishi from prying too deep and too much into his affairs. 

When Ugawa shows up in Tengenji’s room as per his routine over the past few months, after dinner that very evening – the pink-haired teen wishes he could go back in time and stop himself from giving the stupid excuse of him being constipated to Toraishi. The reason being Tengenji decides to bestow him a pack of Ohta’s Isan - medicinal drink to cure constipation.

“I thank you for your thoughtful gesture, but I don’t need this at present.” Ugawa Akira mumbled in response, his face as red as a tomato. 

“Really? I seem to recall Toraishi saying something about you spending more than half an hour in the toilet cubicle earlier today due to constipation. I’d checked with my mom; she recommended this brand of medicinal drink.” Tengenji Kakeru didn’t insist on making the pink-haired teen take the medicinal drink, right there and then but still make it a point to comment on the effectiveness of the constipation cure. 

"..." Ugawa face-palmed when he heard Tengenji's response before he finally responded in an exasperated tone of voice. "I wasn't constipated, I just told him that I was to keep him from prying into the actual reason why I was spending so much time in the toilet cubicle!" 

“Oh...okay, I see... well, as long as you are fine then I supposed it’s alright.” Tengenji blinked in response. 

“I’m fine, really fine – so can we just leave the medicinal drink for another time? Let’s focus our energy on getting the homework done instead.” Ugawa muttered with a flush of pink in his cheeks. 

They were half-way into the homework when Ugawa finally had enough of all the constant looks he was receiving from Tengenji on the sly, so he actually sets his pen down on the writing pad and demanded the redhead's attention. 

“I think we need to talk.” Ugawa Akira declared, crossing his arms over his chest in an impatient manner. 

“...Okay, so... what do you wish for us to talk about?” Tengenji Kakeru pinched the bridge of his nose momentarily, as he sets his pen down on his own writing pad as he turns his eyes upon his crush – and asks. 

“We should talk about the obvious change of dynamics between us, of course.” Ugawa Akira pressed a hand to his head as he commented. 

“Ah...so you’d noticed...” Tengenji sighed aloud as he said. Then again, considering how obvious the dynamics between them had changed over the past month...Ugawa would have to be an idiot if he didn't detect the changes in the way they interacted with one another over the past month. 

"I'm not an idiot and I'm not dense either. Of course, I would've noticed the little glances you keep directing at me when you thought I wasn't looking. Not to mention, how you had changed the way you interact with me over the past one month. Now, I'll ask you something and I hope you can give me a straight answer because I'm sick of feigning ignorance to everything." Ugawa Akira stated in a flat tone of voice as he fixated his gaze upon the figure of Tengenji Kakeru as he fought the urge to blush when he met eyes with the redhead. 

Tengenji Kakeru was amused by the way how Ugawa tried to remain calm but only barely succeeding, because while the teen was able to keep the tone flat but he could see how nervous Ugawa was actually feeling at this moment in time. Hence, after amusing himself somewhat with the nervousness vibe that seems to emit off his crush – Tengenji decides to help the pink-haired teen out by prompting. “Okay, so what is it that you wish to ask me?” 

"..." Ugawa tried a few times before he finally managed to get his words out in a rush. "Do you have a crush on me or something?" 

Silence. 

[Oh gosh... this silence is killing me...] Ugawa felt his entire face burning up in mortification, as he squeezes his eyes tight not daring to look at Tengenji for fear that he might have read the situation wrongly or something. 

“Care to open your eyes and look at me?” Ugawa felt Tengenji before he heard the redhead's voice, apparently, the redhead is now cupping his face and the feel of Tengenji's hands on his face causes the pink-haired teen to flush a deeper shade of red. 

"You are right when you say I have a crush on you, and to be honest, the temptation to confess to you - has always been lurking in the back of my mind. The only reason why I haven't yet done so was probably that I wasn't quite sure if the confession would freak you out. So, now that you knew for certain – what are you going to do about it?" Tengenji Kakeru said, staring straight into the pink-eyes of Ugawa Akira while he waited for the teen to respond. 

Ugawa felt his mind goes blank on him, while his heart thudded fiercely behind his ribcage. It took a bit of time before he calmed down enough, to actually speak. The pink flush in his cheeks remains present, as he responded somewhat hesitantly. "It seems like the attraction between us is mutual…"

“Ah! So, you do have feelings for me!” Tengenji grinned smugly in response, cutting off Ugawa’s confession mid-speech.

“...Fine, I admit I do feel something for you. Are you happy now?!” Ugawa Akira huffed, somewhat upset that his attempt at the confession was cut short by Tengenji’s smug declaration. 

“Are you annoyed?” Tengenji paused, realizing that he had done something rude without thinking and hurried to make amends with the pink-haired teen. 

“Of course, I’m annoyed! Who on earth cuts people off mid-speech!? How would you feel if I did the same to you?!” Ugawa Akira huffed, crossing his arms over his chest while throwing a glare towards the redhead’s direction. 

“My apologies, I wasn’t thinking.” Tengenji Kakeru hurried to say, plastering an apologetic look on his face as he regards the pink-haired teen who is now glaring at him with annoyance. 

"Gees…next time, don't interrupt me when I'm saying something," Ugawa warned, before deciding to let bygones be bygones. 

“Right, so now that we are in the clear that we both felt something towards each other – should we move on to the next stage?” Tengenji allows a few minutes of silence to pass them by before he brought up the topic for discussion, again. 

“...You mean to ask if we should date one another officially?” Ugawa Akira arched an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he inquires. 

“In a nutshell, yes – that's what I meant.” Tengenji Kakeru nodded in response. 

"Well...we can, but I doubt you have time to go on dates at present. Your schedules are pretty tight recently." Ugawa said as he flicked his eyes over to the copy of Tengenji's schedule for the month as he deadpans in response. 

Tengenji's schedule is indeed tight for April, and it's even busier than Yuuta's schedule so Ugawa isn't exactly wrong when he says they wouldn't have time to go on dates. Because Tengenji legit doesn't have the time for dates in April. Between the lessons with the ancient team on weekdays, Tengenji's weekends are all taken up by Kabuki practices. 

“Hmm... fair point, I guess we’ll have to wait until my schedules free up before going on an official date then. In the meantime, I think we can just continue with what we have been doing all this while – the entire school already believes us to be dating, anyway. So, it probably wouldn’t matter to them whether we went out on an actual date, or not.” Tengenji Kakeru mused aloud, tickling his beloved Tavian under its chin. 

"Ironic but true… in their eyes, we have probably been dating since the start of the year." Ugawa thinks back to the circulating tale of their relationship and snorted aloud. 

"What amuses you now?" Tengenji asks as he shifted his eyes away from his beloved Tavian, and onto his minutes' old beau. 

“Look at the time… we forgot to feed Tavian.” Ugawa commented wryly as he stood to retrieve a canned tuna from the lower drawer of the dresser unit in his new boyfriend’s room, before opening up the can of tuna for Tavian’s consumption. 

“...Indeed, and our essays are only half-written.” Tengenji Kakeru added as an afterthought, but the unfinished homework can wait. For now - Tavian comes first. 

"Tavian~ come here, it's time for your meal," Ugawa called out for the cat’s attention, which Tavian - by now has grown accustomed to being fed by the pink-haired teen didn’t resist. So, while Ugawa fed Tavian - Tengenji focus on changing Tavian’s water instead. 

Group-Chat of Team Ootori [Tengenji, Nayuki, Yuuta, Tsukigami, Kuga] - 13th April 2018, 8pm

Tengenji: Just a heads-up, I confessed to Ugawa-chan just now. (ﾐ∩ᆽ∩ﾐ)∫

Tsukigami: O-O Woah! Finally?! So, what did he say? How did he react?! Did he freak out on you?!

Yuuta: Really? How is his reaction to your confession? (‘◇’)

Kuga: Are you inviting him to your Kabuki performance next weekend then? *Curious Emoji*

Nayuki: Good to know... so, are things made official between the two of you now? (人･∀･)

Tengenji: Kaito-chan... you're really a gossip, aren't you? And no, he didn't freak out on me... in fact, he's the one that calls me out on my odd behavior and demanded me to come outright with my confession. ^^;

PS: Hmm... before I even extend the invitation for him to swing by and support my Kabuki performance, I should perhaps warn him about my mother's eagerness at meeting him first. I didn't want him to be weird-out by my mom's attitude towards him if he decides to show up and support my Kabuki performance. 

PPS: Yes, we did agree to make things official between us... only we are leaving the actual date to after my schedules clear up. At present, we can't really go out for dates since I don't really have the time to go on dates. ^^;

Tsukigami: O_O The two of you are legit now? And he didn’t even freak out on you?! I thought you guys were operating on the Local train speed, and suddenly you guys just decide to switch over to a rapid service?!

Kuga: I thought it was obvious... their dynamics have changed far too much since January. And Tengenji's approach wasn't really making it a point to hide his interest in Ugawa, only he wasn't as open with his attraction and interests towards Ugawa as compared to Ootori-senpai. 

Yuuta: (; ¬_ლ) Itsuki's standard is bordering on the shameless level, Kerukeru isn't that open... and well, Uwa-chan has also changed his tunes when it comes down to Kerukeru recently. 

Nayuki: (ﾉ｡･ω･) congratulationsヽ(･ω･｡ヽ)

Yuuta: Speaking of, Kerukeru… are you going to let your mom knows that you’re finally attached? XD

Tengenji: ( ^･ｪ･^) I don’t know actually… do you think I should? 

Yuuta: =_=; why are you asking me? You should ask Uwa-chan… ^^;

Kuga: In my opinion, you let him know how your mom’s like first - and then let him decides if you should update your mother that you’re no longer single. 

Tsukigami: I'm looking forward to seeing how your mom will react upon seeing your princess Akira in the flesh XD 

Tengenji: Kaito-chan, do drop the princess… I'm not covering for you if you slipped up in RL and calls him that to the face. He may not have Tatsumi's monstrous strength in the hands, but I can assure you… he stamps on peoples' feet hard. = ộ⍛ộ =

Private Chat between Ugawa Akira and Nayuki Toru, 13th April 2018 – 8.05pm

Nayuki: Ugawa-kun, I heard you had agreed to date Tengenji-kun, officially? (‘◇’)

Ugawa: Uo-ｪ-oU He told you already? ／(= ∵=)＼

Nayuki: Yes, he did. Did you think Tengenji-kun wouldn’t tell us? (`・ω・´)

Ugawa: Nope, of course, he would tell… I just wasn’t expecting it to be within minutes after I left his room. ˚ᆺ˚

Nayuki: Lol~ well, since the two of you made it official… does this mean that you had sorted out your confusion on the sexual orientation already? ('◇')

Ugawa: Kind of…I guess. Uo･∇･oU

Nayuki: (ﾉ｡･ω･)ﾉCongratulationsヽ(･ω･｡ヽ) 

Ugawa: (˵•́ x •̀˵U) Do you think I should tell my family members about how I’m dating a guy now?

Nayuki: Eh?! Erm… I think it depends on you, at present, you can choose not to say anything since the two of you basically just confessed to one another and start dating. I think you can withhold relaying the information to your family members until a few months down the road? 

PS: I still think I’m not the best person to speak to about such topics - I’m single, unattached and thus totally clueless when it comes down to these topics. Yuuta-kun would be a better candidate, seriously… 

Ugawa: Right… I'll think about it. Anyway, how is Hoshitani holding up? 

Nayuki: (?_?) 

Ugawa: How is he feeling about going through the special training under the demon coach? 

Nayuki: Ah… he didn’t seem much affected, based on what I see now… and thanks for your help in preparing Tengenji-kun’s dinner earlier. 

Ugawa: u｡･.･｡u You’re welcome ^_^ 

PS: Speaking of dinner, have you eaten? 

Nayuki: I’m eating at present in the company of Yuuta-kun and Tsukigami-kun. 

Ugawa: Ah… I’ll leave you to eat in peace then. ￣(╹×╹)￣

“Do you mind if we join you?” The voice of Tatsumi Rui jarred Yuuta out of his thoughts. 

“Oh… of course not, I don’t mind. Do take a seat.” Yuuta said, gesturing to the empty seats opposite him. 

So, Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo took a seat opposite of Yuuta, Tsukigami, and Nayuki. The duo of Team Hiragi took a look at the food sitting in front of the three members of Stardust and gaped. "Instant noodles? I thought Nayuki's all about the health benefits of each meal?" 

“Something came up earlier, so Na-chan didn’t have time to buy ingredients for dinner. This is the only thing left in the pantry of the dorm’s kitchen, so we just have to make do.” Tsukigami Kaito responded with a shrug. 

“While on the subject, the two of you are eating at a later time today as compared to the usual dining time. Any specific reasons why?” Yuuta asks back in return. 

"We were busy checking through Inumine's homework assignments, by the time we are done - the peak period for the dining hours have arrived. Not wanting to join the crowd, we decide to wait until now to get dinner." Sawatari Eigo responded on behalf of Tatsumi, while the blond leader of Team Hiragi decides to inquire on the thing that came up that resulted in Nayuki's inability to buy ingredients for dinner this evening. 

“There’s an outdoor event somewhere in Shibuya earlier this evening, KitaKore from the 3rd years are involved in the event as the special guest performers. They called us in for reinforcement when one of the junior units has to withdraw from the performances due to a food poisoning situation, and the TKK Boys are out of consideration as they were slated to perform in another separate event… so, we just got back from Shibuya ourselves." Yuuta sighed aloud as he responded. 

"Oh… so what did you guys do for the event, since it's a last-minute kind of thing?" Tatsumi inquires out of curiosity. 

“We did the song - Seishun Countdown, Trio version sans Kerukeru and Shuu-chan.” Yuuta deadpan in response. 

"Right, and then we also did our solo songs to fill up the gaps. Since we can't do anything new without prior approval from the company. Luckily, we didn't need to stay for the entire event… when we left, the KitaKore are still preparing for their performances." Tsukigami Kaito added on as an afterthought. 

"Out of curiosity, how many versions of that song do you guys have?" Sawatari Eigo sweat-dropped as he inquires. 

“Officially, we have one group version with the entire team performing and then five individual solo versions. Unofficially, we have the trio version we did today at the outdoor event… and then we have a duet version which the KitaKore covers during their live performance on the 5th of April when they were invited to perform for a local music live house.” Yuuta shrugged as he answered after swallowing another mouthful of the noodles. 

"I see…" Tatsumi Rui nodded in response before he steers the conversation to the special training Yuuta had undergone with the demon coach - Uozumi Asaki. 

"Argh…" Yuuta couldn't help but made a face upon the remembrance of that tedious session he had gone through earlier this afternoon under the guidance of Uozumi Asaki.

"Actually, what seems to be the problem?" Tatsumi asks since he wasn't really aware of the reasons that contributed to the situation of Hoshitani Yuuta having to attend a special training session in acting under the guidance of Uozumi Asaki. 

"In short, during yesterday's assessment test - Hoshitani's reaction to Uozumi-san's cue is a tad slower than the rest of us combined. Moreover, his expression is the stiffest among us… so Uozumi-san decides to give him 'extra' training today. However, it seems that it didn't really yield many results?" Sawatari Eigo commented, directing inquiring eyes on the green-eyed teen of Team Ootori.

"I'm not the type that could perform under cues, I need information and specific scenarios provided before I could pull off any passable acts. While that isn't saying that I require a script to perform… since I'm no stranger to improvisation. However, even in improvisation - there already exists a basic setting so it's easier to expand on it… tell me to act happy without giving me any background information in the process is a little too challenging for me to pull off. Since, my entire mind would be wondering what kind of happy expression I'm trying to convey here, is it a full-blown happiness? A content type of happy? The questions running through my mind makes it very hard to think of a generic form of happy… and thus, my expressions becomes quite stiff. Cause I cannot decide between the different types of happiness to convey." Yuuta sighed as he explained the troubles he faced when attending the special training with Uozumi Asaki, and now he dreads to think what the 'demon coach' would attempt to make him do on the next training session. 

Sawatari and Tatsumi shared a look among themselves then, and then together they turn towards Yuuta and asks. "Are you free tomorrow?" 

Yuuta blinked, before responding. “Well… if it’s the morning half of the day, I’m free.” 

"Would you like to join us for a trip to the middle-school division? The drama club we used to participate in is putting up an act tomorrow for their CCA open house, and we are thinking of swinging by to provide them with some moral support." Tatsumi Rui smiles as he informed Yuuta. 

"I think it would do you good to change up the pace for a bit," Sawatari added in support to his childhood friend's suggestion. 

“Yuuta-kun, I think they’re right. A change of pace might do you good.” Nayuki then pitched in his own two-cents into the situation, voicing his support for Yuuta to swing by the middle-school division tomorrow to have a look. 

“Well… since all of you think I should go and have a look, then I supposed there’s no harm swinging by the middle-school division’s drama club.” Yuuta eventually agreed to the suggestion. 

Nayuki smiled in response before turning towards Tsukigami and inquires, “Would you like to join us for the trip to the middle-school division, Tsukigami-kun?” 

“I’ll pass… I would like to spend the time reading up on the script.” Tsukigami Kaito politely declined Nayuki’s extended invitation citing the need to read up on the script.

“Script…wait, you’re not talking about the script of ‘Shadow and Lights’ - are you?” Yuuta blinked as he asks. 

“...As much as I would like to say that’s the script I need to read up on, unfortunately, it’s not. Remember the call I received before our lessons with the ancient this afternoon?” Tsukigami Kaito reminded his fellow teammates. 

“Erm… the call from Mogami-san?” Nayuki blinked as he inquires. 

"Indeed, I was sent for an audition sometime ago for a web-drama production. The production team has finally decided upon the casts for the web-drama, I was offered a minor supporting role in it and apparently, I'm going to be cast as the younger brother of the character portrayed by Sekimura Mikado-san. Anyway, Mogami-san said that the soft-copy of the script has been forward to me, so I thought to have a look at it first." Tsukigami Kaito responded, nodding as he answered Nayuki's inquiry. 

"I see… good luck. Speaking of, when would the filming starts?" Yuuta was about to give his navy-haired teammate some tips about working with Mikarin but decided against it when he recalls that the duo from Team Hiragi is still sitting opposite him. Therefore, Yuuta wasted no time in changing the subject towards the filming schedule of the web-drama production in which Kaicchin has gotten himself cast as a minor supporting character. 

“Next month apparently, so my weekends are likely to be burn completely.” Tsukigami Kaito shrugged in response.

"Well… if you can pull a Kerukeru, I'm sure you can okay everything in two days. Since it isn't a major role - the scenes and lines aren't going to be too many. So, if your filming partner is as professional as Kerukeru… you have nothing to fear." Yuuta commented with a wry smile, recalling the time whereby Kerukeru in response to their SOS message from Bow Wow House decides to 'okay' every scene in one single take and rushes down to Bow Wow House to meet up with Nayuki and him. 

“Right, so coming back to the middle-school trip. What time are you guys thinking of swinging by the middle-school division?” Yuuta inquires, turning his eyes back upon the duo of Team Hiragi. 

"I was thinking around 10am, not too early but not very late as well," Tatsumi responded, after sharing a look with his childhood friend - Sawatari Eigo and reached a silent agreement on the timing. 

"Na-chan?" Yuuta turns towards his cream-haired friend and checks if Nayuki is okay with the suggested timing. 

"I'm fine at 10am," Nayuki responded with a nod and smile, directed towards the duo from Team Hiragi. 

“Good - so, we will meet outside the dorm building at 10am on the dot.” Yuuta grinned at the duo that co-leads Team Hiragi brightly as he declared. 

On the other side of the dining hall, the members of the present Kao Council were taking their dinner together as a group. A part of Shiki itched to ask if his aquamarine friend would be meeting up with that Anko-chan on this coming Sunday, but there’s a more logical side of him that forbade him to pry too much into Fuyusawa’s private affairs. 

“Shiki, could you stop picking at your food and actually eats them?” Kasugano Shion said in a warning tone of voice. 

"... Okay, okay… I'll eat. You don't have to go into the mother-hen mode." Shiki Toma sweat-dropped in response, inwardly, wondering if his friend Shion has been studying mothering tips on the side-lines just to 'mother-hen' him.

“While on the subject of food, I heard that Ootori-senpai is still supplying you with lunch?” Chiaki Takafumi then asks, turning curious eyes upon his auburn-haired friend. 

Upon the mention of those lunchboxes, Shiki Toma sweat-dropped as he responded. "Yes… apparently, Ootori-senpai has been dropping by the management office quite frequently these days. So, whenever he came by - he would drop off the lunchbox for me and then swing by again before the Kao Council offices closed for the day to collect the empty lunchbox while asking for feedback about his culinary skills." 

"...Was that why Kasugano avoided the Kao Council building like a plague during the early morning hours and why he would leave the office one hour before the office closure time, every day for the past two weeks?" Fuyusawa Ryo who has been listening silently on the side-line suddenly commented, and his sudden decision to speak up caused everyone to jump slightly in shock. This was the first time the aquamarine-haired teen made an attempt to join in their dinner conversation session. 

"Yes." Kasugano Shion did not attempt to hide the fact and instead come outright with the admission. He figured sooner or later Fuyusawa is going to point out this little detail to the rest of his friends on the Kao Council, so he'd rather get it out of the way. 

“Don’t you think your avoidance of Ootori-senpai is a little extreme?” Fuyusawa Ryo turns towards the pink-haired member of the Kao Council and inquires in a tone of incredulity. 

“...Please tell me that only after you witness something equally traumatic.” Kasugano Shion deadpan in response. 

“Equally traumatic, does chancing upon the KitaKore duo kissing in the recording studio counts?” Fuyusawa Ryo raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, as he commented in a low tone of voice. 

“EH?! USO! You saw Ryuji and Tomo kissing?! When?!” The sudden exclamation coming from the side of Fuyusawa caused the aquamarine-haired teen to groan aloud in resignation. 

“Baka!” Shingari Miroku could not help but face-palm when he heard his fellow team leader’s voice. 

“...” The Teramitsu twins wisely maintain their silence when they saw the rapidly approaching figure of Hoshitani Yuuta, and they winced in unison when their leader - Fudo Akane receives a Karate Chop to the head. 

The members of the Kao Council stares on as Hoshitani Yuuta stalked over from the other side of the dining hall with a dark look on his face, before giving the orange-haired teen from the idol unit - Killer King a Karate Chop blow to the top of the head. 

"Akane-chan! There's no need for you to exclaim, it's not as if you had no idea that Tomo-kun and Ryu-chan are together. And please, when and where they decide to kiss is none of your business! You are lucky neither of them are present, right now - or you are going to be in deep shit." Yuuta state in a flat-tone of voice as he addressed Fudo Akane, before turning towards the members of the Kao Council and said apologetically. 

"Senpai-Tachi, I apologize for the disruption of your dinner. While on the subject, Shiki-senpai - the food is there for you to eat, not to play around with. Speaking of, the middle-school division CCA open house is already underway and kicking off tomorrow… when is the CCA open house for the high-school division going to be ready?" 

Shiki sweat-dropped, while Fuyusawa zeroed in his eyes on the auburn-haired friend of his with incredulity. “I seem to recall that everything was already filed in accordance, all it needs is just an approval stamp from you. Please don’t tell me - you haven’t get around to doing it yet.” 

"...Shiki-senpai, please delegate your task if you can't finish them on time. While at it, you can leave Stardust aside for the next five months - until the graduation commemorative performance is done. There isn't going to be any Stardust event, so please - you can stop checking the chat-group every few hours for an update." Yuuta commented before he dragged Akane off by the ears and signal for the rest of the team to follow. 

Private Chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 13th April 2018 - 8.45pm

Yuuta: Itsuki, I think either you or Hiragi-senpai has to drop by the Kao Council tomorrow morning to help Shiki-senpai get things in order. The middle-school CCA open house is starting tomorrow, but the high-schools division CCA open house isn't ready to begin. =_=;

Itsuki: ^^; Noted - I’ll do a spot-check tomorrow morning since I’m swinging by the management office anyway. I’ll even call in Akatsuki to help with the supervision of Shiki… 

PS: So, tomorrow at 5pm at my apartment? 

Yuuta: Yes, 5pm <3333 I’ll see you tomorrow. ^_^ *Kiss Emoji* *Red Heart Emoji* 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 88 done XD ^_^ This chapter is 75% filled up with TenGawa, and the ship finally has sailed XD The last 25% included some S3 Kao Kai scenes XD, Of course, Tatsumi and Sawatari invited Yuuta to visit the middle school :P Okay, so the remaining of episode 3 is delayed to next chapter XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter XD


	89. The middle school division CCA open house event!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update, didn't finish the chapter yesterday night as of planned and only finishes it earlier on.  
In this chapter, it includes the following:  
1\. Akatsuki swings by the Kao Kai building to check in on the S3 Kao Kai members  
2\. S3 Kao Kai scenes  
3\. Private Chat for RYNKO :P  
4\. Yuuta's visit to the middle school division of Ayanagi Academy :P  
5\. Yuuta got requested to help the drama club out.  
6\. Ancient Trio visits the middle-school division   
7\. Shiki Sayuki made a cameo in a chat with Shiki   
8\. The ancient trio watches Yuuta's performance ... and Nayuki found a photo of a younger Ootori Itsuki backstage.   
9\. Kuga Shuu asks to stand-in for a sick worker at his former work place by the cafe owner, and Team Sazanami duo + Toraishi swings by for a visit. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter XD

On the morning of the 14th of April, Hoshitani Yuuta woke up in a relatively good mood even though he had spent an entire hour last night on the lecturing and disciplining of a certain teammate from the B-Project group - Fudo Akane. And then, of course, he had texted the KitaKore duo about Akane's blatant exclamation in the dining hall around 8.35pm to 8.40pm and leave it to the duo to discuss how to dish out the relevant 'punishment' for Akane's antics. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 14th April 2018 - 9am

Itsuki: Good morning, Yuu-chan <3333 I’ve just arrived at the Kao Council building with Akatsuki in tow. I’d send Akatsuki in to check on Shiki’s progress, I figured I should probably avoid going into the office lest it affects Kasugano’s work progress. What’s your plan for today? I know we have a dinner date at 5pm in my apartment unit… and that you had a job lined up for your other persona tonight at the radio station. What do you have planned in the day time of today? 

Yuuta: Good morning, Itsuki~ <3333 I just got back from my morning jog, and Na-chan is amid the task of making us breakfast. My plan for this morning is to swing by the middle-school division CCA open house to have a look and dropped by the middle school drama club. Tat-chan and Eicchin invited me along as a change of pace suggestion since I was struggling for a bit during the special training with Uozumi-san. ^^;

Itsuki: O-O You were given special training under Uozumi-senpai? Why and what kind of training?

Yuuta: ^^; I kind of screwed up during the acting skills assessment test - I reacted a tad too slow, and then the expression was a bit too stiff. So he deems it necessary to call a special training session for me. >_< 

Itsuki: I see… oh well, I’m sure you will cross the hurdle eventually. Good luck! (ｏ・_・)ノ”(ᴗ_ ᴗ。)

Yuuta: ^_^ Thanks for your support, I’ll see you later then. Time to go for breakfast, I’ll see you this evening. <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji*(ɔˆ ³(˘∀ ˘˶)

Itsuki: See you this evening. <3333 *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji*(ɔˆ ³(˘∀ ˘˶)

In the meantime, Akatsuki Kyoji was standing in front of Shiki Toma's work desk and felt the start of a headache creeping in on him. The paperwork that was on the auburn-haired teen's desk is piled up like a mini-hill, so with twitching lips - the orange-haired former member of the previous year's Kao Council took a folder up for inspection. 

One look at it, Akatsuki felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Why on earth is the budget allocation file on Shiki’s desk? Isn’t this supposed to be part of the treasurer job? 

"Shiki-kun, I'm quite sure all you need to do is to stamp the approval stamp on the approved application forms and the likes. Why do you have the entire year CCA groups budget allocation folder on your desk?" Akatsuki Kyoji could not help but demand. 

“...” Shiki has no words, because like Akatsuki had mentioned - he does have a lot of paperwork that isn’t in his scope of work sitting around on his desk. The reason why it wasn’t being handled by the relevant personnel was probably due to his hesitance on piling workload upon his friends. 

“Kasugano-kun, please assist this idiotic friend of yours to sort out the paperwork into different categories, and then delegate them out as per the traditions.” Akatsuki Kyoji instructed in a flat tone of voice. 

"Shiki… I thought it weird how come Kasugano and Irinatsu are always so free, while Ryo and I work our arse off. I know they have not much experience in dealing with administrative bureau jobs, but still - you can't take on both their jobs and still expect yourself to function properly." Chiaki Takafumi who decided to pop in for an actual look at his auburn-haired friend's office, felt his lips twitching at the sight that met his eyes. 

“...Shiki-kun, do I have to sic a baby-sitter on you 24/7 to ensure you delegate your work equally to the rest of us?” Irinatsu Masashi who heard of his friend’s office plight deadpan in response when he overheard Chiaki’s comment. 

"Baby-sitter? Where on earth are you going to find a baby-sitter that could actually make Shiki abide by the rule of task delegation?" Kasugano asks out of curiosity. 

"Members of the former Kao Council for starters… I'm sure they are free enough to sit in and keep an eye out on Shiki as he works since they are not joining in the S&L rehearsal and training until the Summer season arrives. So, at present, they should be quite free…" Irinatsu commented in a dry tone of voice, darting a look at the figure of Akatsuki Kyoji who seems to have taken it upon himself to supervise them as they run the Kao Council. 

Group-Chat of Former Team Tsukigami [Akatsuki, Ootori, Hiragi, Sazanami, Yuzuriha]

Akatsuki: Hiragi-kun, I thought you had told Shiki-kun repeatedly that he needs to delegate tasks out to ensure the efficiency of the Kao Council maintains? 

Hiragi: … I take it as he didn’t abide by the delegation of task rules set in place? 

Akatsuki: See for yourself… [Attached 20180414_Shiki Toma Work Desk. Jpg] 

Hiragi: *Face-Palm Emoji* Has anyone lodge a complaint against the efficiency level of the Kao Council yet? 

Ootori: At present, not yet… because Fuyusawa-kun processing speed for the application of the event space is fast enough, so the set-up for the school compound by external vendors is underway. However, if the budget and the event hall application approval isn't out by coming Monday - someone from the performing arts or cultural club may decide to lodge the complaint. 

PS: The sports meet planning committee has yet to be formed - and the event is supposed to take place next month in May, after that in June - there’s still the newcomers’ debut performance event. 

Akatsuki: I'm having Kasugano sorting out the pile of paperwork on Shiki's desk now. After the paperwork is done sorting, I will have Kasugano start delegating them out to respective personnel to assist. 

PS: Irinatsu-kun just threatens to sic a baby-sitter on Shiki-kun to ensure that Shiki-kun will delegate duties out to everyone equally. It seems thus far Fuyusawa-kun gets the highest workload of them all, Chiaki-kun gets the 2nd highest workload… and Irinatsu and Kasugano get the bare minimum. =_=;

Yuzuriha: Get Irinatsu to call a meeting with the various CCA group representatives, have them assist in the setting up phase - try and get everything done and ready for the CCA open house to take place next Saturday and Sunday, 21st and 22nd of April. 

Sazanami: I’ll see if I could pop by this afternoon to provide on-site assisting. 

"Seriously, Shiki - we are more than capable to deal with stacks of the paperwork ourselves. Your meticulous habit is good, and you don't have to change it - but you've got to trust us to handle the paperwork in our jurisdiction without spending time to triple-check them before stamping the approval. Your own paperwork is already piling up, and when the regular board meetings start - you are not going to be able to triple-check every single file on your desk." Kasugano Shion pulls on his best stern expression under his belt as he addressed his auburn-haired friend.

"...I just didn't want to overwhelm you with the extra workload. After all, running the council ourselves is different from assisting the seniors' last term." Shiki responded, in a sheepish manner. 

"Shiki, you want to bring major change into the school culture - but if you can't even deal with the current workload. How are you going to talk about bringing change into the school? I'm quite certain slowing down the working speed of the Kao Council and lowering the efficiency level of the council isn't part of the changes on your agenda." Fuyusawa could not help but remind in a sarcastic tone of voice. 

“Ryo…watch your tone, Shiki’s the head of the council.” Chiaki Takafumi sighed aloud as he reminded. 

“I’m just pulling a page out of Akatsuki-senpai’s diary, wasn’t this the way he speaks with Ootori-senpai before?” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpan in response as he turns his eyes upon his childhood friend - Chiaki Takafumi. 

“...” Akatsuki Kyoji remains silent, inwardly as he wonders why on earth was he pulled into the scenario, again? 

Group-chat of Seasonal Gossip Nest [Chiaki, Shiki, Kasugano, Irinatsu] - 14th April 2018, 9.35am

Chiaki: Guys, please don’t mind Ryo’s attitude earlier. He’s grouchy and grumpy that his afternoon plans got derailed. ^^;

Shiki: Afternoon plans?

Chiaki: Yes, he mentioned in passing this morning that he might leave office slightly earlier for some shopping errand… now it seems, he can’t proceed according to plan because Sazanami-senpai might be swinging by to check in on us. 

Irinatsu: Oh… so we delayed his plan to go shopping for Anko-chan’s present, her birthday is tomorrow - after all. ^^;

Kasugano: I see… I'll let his attitude slip today then. While on the topic, Fuyusawa's attitude aside - he's got a valid point. Shiki, you have got to start prioritizing. What kind of changes you intend to bring into the school, focus working on that - the first board meeting is coming up after the CCA open house. You need to start putting together a proposal. You can't argue your point against the school without supporting facts and evidence, but you are not going to have time for the compilation of the proposal report if you don't delegate out that routine paperwork to the rest of us. *Unamused Emoji*

PS: Why didn’t he went shopping earlier?

Chiaki: Star-Team training rings any bells? He can't leave his students unattended and pull a vanishing act. It's not his style, and besides office hours for Kao Council ends later on weekdays. 

Kasugano: Right… the star-team, while on the subject - aside from Fuyusawa, has anyone of you call a first official training session with the students yet? 

Chiaki: I just call the first training yesterday. 

PS: I had Inumine crashing into my first star-team training session because he got the training room wrong =_= 

Kasugano: I haven’t, I intend to do it next Monday. 

Shiki: O-O I totally forgot… >_< 

Irinatsu: =_=; I am calling the training later on this afternoon, actually - but based on the workload… I might cut it a bit short for this round of practice sessions. 

PS: Shiki… you are lucky, Matte isn't an amateur team… Please have the first training session memo send out to them by the end of today. 

Shiki: Right, I’ll get down to it immediately. >_< 

While the four members of the Kao Council were chatting and reminding one another of their respective star-team training sessions progress, Fuyusawa Ryo is just starting a message chat with his new friend - Fudo Anko. 

Private chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo, 14th April 2018 - 9.45am

Fuyusawa: Good morning, I hope your weekends are good. Mine just got busy… anyway, tomorrow’s your birthday. Just to check if you are vegan… because I just realized, I never did asks before. ヽ|･ロ･|ゞ

Anko: Lol… I was wondering if this topic is ever going to come up in a discussion. No, I'm not strictly a vegan but I rotate my menu - so I'm pretty much alright with dining at a vegan-friendly location. Speaking of, have you decided whether you would like to meet up for a high-tea session or dinner? 

Fuyusawa: I think we would have to do dinner… I'll let you know of the choice of dining place to meet up afterward. Now it's back to work for me… 【=◈︿◈=】

Anko: Good luck, (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b 

PS: If Akane decides to harass you today, just show him the pile of paperwork and ask if he would like to give you a hand - he would back off for certain. 

Fuyusawa: ┌|*ﾟ｡ﾟ|┘ Are you trying to tell me to bring out my paperwork to meal-time, so I could use them to fend off your cousin? 

Anko: ╮( ╯∀╰)╭ Well… it’s just a suggestion, you may choose not to heed it :P 

PS: I shan’t delay you from your work further, see you tomorrow. ^_^

At 10am on the dot, Hoshitani Yuuta and Nayuki Toru stepped out of the dormitory building to find the figures of Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo waiting for them at the front steps of the dormitory building. 

"Shall we get a move on then?" Tatsumi Rui smiles as he greeted the two approaching members of Stardust with a nod of acknowledgment. 

Yuuta nodded in response, and so the group of four started heading towards the direction of the school. Since it is only the middle-school division that is having the event, upon entering the school’s main gate - the first thing Yuuta noticed was the signboard situated along the way guiding the visitors towards the school compound that belongs to the middle-school division jurisdiction. 

"Onee-chan, I'm surprised." Nayuki Tsumugi commented as she eyeballed her elder twin from the corner of her eyes as they stepped into the school building which they have not been stepping afoot since their graduation some two weeks ago. 

“Hmm…? What are you talking about?” Nayuki Yuki blinked in confusion as she shifted her inquiring eyes upon her younger twin - Tsumugi. 

“I’m surprised, you didn’t invite Kuga-kun along on the trip.” Tsumugi deadpan in response. 

"...He has a modeling job in the morning, and his afternoon would be spent working in the piano cafe - his ex-boss call him up for reinforcement because one of the part-timers at the cafe calls in sick." Yuki shrugged her response, while she's disappointed that she couldn't show her boyfriend around the middle-school that she had attended… the girl with light pink hair also knew it's more important for a job to take precede. 

"Hey, look~ isn't that Onii-chan?" Nayuki Tsumugi then pulled her elder twin to a stop as she pointed somewhere ahead of them where they spotted a familiar cream-haired teen. 

“Indeed…” Yuki was about to say more when she felt her mobile phone buzzed in her skirt’s pocket, pulling out the device - the Nayuki twins were met with an SOS message from one of their juniors in the Home Economics Club seeking help with the Yakisoba food stall the club has set up for the CCA open house event. 

The two girls shared a look between themselves and nodded before making their way deliberately towards the direction of their elder sibling - Nayuki Toru. 

In the meantime, Yuuta and Nayuki who was traveling with the duo of Team Hiragi suddenly heard a hoard of girls screaming ‘Hime-senpai’ and ‘Knight-senpai’ before they flocked over to crowd about Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo. 

“...Wow… those two are sure popular.” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he observed the crowd of girls flocking around the Team Hiragi duo. 

"Onii-chan!" Just then, the Nayuki twins decide to show up and together they grabbed on to Nayuki before the cream-haired teen could react. 

“Yuki-chan, Tsumugi-chan… what are the two of you doing?” Yuuta blinked in confusion as he inquires, wondering why the two girls were putting up the stance of kidnapping their own brother for the occasion. 

"Our juniors from the Home Economics Club just sent an SOS to us seeking help in getting reinforcement for their Yakisoba stall, as such, we would require the assistance of Onii-chan who is legendary for his speedy handling of preparing 250 sets of Yakisoba in just under an hour." The Nayuki twins responded to Yuuta in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, before dragging Nayuki off with them speedily. 

"Sorry, Yuuta-kun~ please head on to the drama club first, I'll join you when I'm done helping the home economics club out," Nayuki calls out to his friend, as he was dragged off by his twin sisters to assist their juniors of the home economics club. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped but obliged just the same, turning back around - Yuuta was stumped because Tatsumi and Sawatari have disappeared from the site where he had last seen them. "…Oh boy, which way was it to the drama club, again?" Yuuta could not help but mutters aloud, having not stepped afoot into the middle school division before - or rather, it has been too long since he stepped foot in the middle school division grounds; he's slightly lost at present. 

Yuuta has been glancing about looking for the figures of Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo when he ran into Ageha Riku. Upon remembering that Ageha used to be a student of the middle-school division, Yuuta decides to try his luck out by asking if the black-haired teen could guide him to the drama club. 

"Ne, Ageha… you're a former student of the middle school division, right?" Yuuta started and continues on despite the lack of reaction on Ageha's part. "Are you able to guide me to the drama club? Somehow, I got myself separated from Tatsumi and Sawatari." 

“...Go and ask someone else to bring you to the drama club, I’m busy.” Ageha Riku paused in his steps for about 0.5 seconds to address Yuuta’s request, before continuing on his way. 

"..." Yuuta rolls his eyes as he thought, he wouldn't have to ask Ageha if there's someone else around that he could ask. The thing is, he didn't see anyone else that he knows around here… and being very much an 'idiot' with directions in general, he wouldn't be able to rely on verbal instructions too. 

Hachiya Sou, who is amid the task of buying some drinks for his friend - Ageha and himself, was completely unaware that Ageha has moved on from the earlier spot after meeting Hoshitani Yuuta. Thus, when the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha went back to the site where Ageha was waiting earlier - his friend was no longer in the area. 

"Eh? Where's Ageha?!" Hachiya blinked when silence greeted him after he rambled out a long string of words to apologize for his tardiness, in short, he left the dorm only to realize he had left his wallet behind and decides to go back to the dorm to collect it. However, after heading back to the dorm - he realized he had left the key in the room and thus have to try entering the room using the window access. That, ended up with him bringing suspicion to himself as a weirdo and thus ended up getting reported to the dorm's caretaker. By the time, everything was settled and cleared up - he has missed the appointment time to meet up with Ageha, etc. 

“He went that way, I believe.” Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped as he pointed towards the direction of the tennis court to the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha. 

"Oh, thank you - Hoshitani. By the way, what are you doing here?" Hachiya Sou was about to head off towards the direction where Yuuta had pointed him towards when he paused and turns back to the green-eyed teen of Team Ootori as he asks. 

“I got separated from Sawatari and Tatsumi, speaking of - do you have any idea where is the drama club?” Yuuta decides to ask Hachiya the same question he had directed at Ageha earlier on, he figures the bespectacled teen might not be as rude as Ageha in terms of response. Who knows, if he’s lucky - he might be able to get Hachiya to guide him to the drama club instead of standing like an idiot as he waited for Nayuki to make a reappearance or something. 

“... Erm, I’m not really sure actually. Can’t you, I don’t know, calls them or something?” Hachiya blinked, asking Yuuta back in return. 

"I would if I could, my phone battery just died on me. While I'm charging it up on the power-bank, I'm not sure when it would be ready for use…" Yuuta sighed aloud, it slips his mind to charge up his mobile device last night. And when he wakes up this morning, he'd neglected to check the power level of the mobile device as well. Thank goodness, he had a power-bank on him - but still, since the phone's battery went completely flat on him earlier… it probably wouldn't be wise to detach it from the power-bank at present. 

“Do you at least remember their number by heart? I could lend you my phone to call them up, at the very least.” Hachiya Sou suggested, he isn’t a graduate of the middle-school division of the Ayanagi Academy so he couldn’t guide Hoshitani over to the drama club as much as he’s willing to provide his assistance. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped, he didn't make it a point to remember his friends' phone number by heart. At present, the only phone number he could remember by heart is his own number…so, with a sigh - he allowed Hachiya to make a move on to go in search of Ageha Riku. 

[Oh well… I’ll just wait for Na-chan to re-emerge from the Home Economics Club then.] Yuuta thought with a shrug. 

Private Chat between Kuga Shuu and Toraishi Izumi, 14th April 2018 - 10.30am

Toraishi: Shuu, want to come out and hang out with us? *Smiley Emoji*

Shuu: Can’t, I’m working. Who is the ‘us’ by the way?

Toraishi: O-O Working? I thought you had the day off from modeling? I'm talking about me, Ren and Nanjo. 

Shuu: It's not a modeling job, my ex-boss that I worked part-time for at the piano cafe call me in for reinforcement. One of his part-timer calls in sick and his other part-timer is out of town so he asks if I could cover for the sick worker today. He's paying me at a higher rate if I agreed to help him out, so I'm now working in the cafe. 

Toraishi: (◎_◎;)

“Now what?” Toraishi flicked his gaze over at Kitahara Ren, his roommate and the leader of Team Sazanami as he inquires. 

“...Good question, what do you think we should do next - Nanjo?” Kitahara Ren turns his eyes upon his teammate then, seeing as it is Nanjo Koki’s suggestion for them to hang out together this particular morning. 

"Well… we can always swing by the cafe to pay him a visit, right?" Nanjo Koki responded, actually he's quite curious about the infamous piano cafe. Since he has never seen any cafe with a grand piano before - he mostly sees piano available in the hotel lobby, or some really high-end restaurant. Cafe, he has never heard of it - so he was really stunned when words have it that Kuga Shuu used to work in a piano cafe somewhere in the downtown area of Tokyo. 

“Izumi, you do know the address of the piano cafe - right?” Kitahara Ren then turns his eyes on Toraishi Izumi, his womanizer roommate and asks. 

"Actually, I don't know - but the cafe is quite famous. I think a Google search is good enough to let us know its' exact location." Toraishi Izumi responded as he starts to do an internet search for the infamous piano cafe on his mobile device. 

While Toraishi and the Team Sazanami duo made up their minds to pay Kuga Shuu a visit at the piano cafe, he was standing in as a waiter for the day… Hoshitani Yuuta has been following Ageha Riku as the black-haired teen goes about the different clubs and CCA groups in the middle-school division of the Ayanagi Academy. 

Nayuki Toru has just completed the task of cooking up 250 sets of Yakisoba for the home economics club when he received an incoming call on his mobile device from Tatsumi Rui.

"Tatsumi-kun?" Nayuki said as he answered the call, handing the apron back to his twins' sisters to return to the members of the home economics club. 

“Nayuki, is Hoshitani with you?” Tatsumi Rui asks over the phone. 

Nayuki was about to respond that he had sent his friend ahead to the drama club when he realized Yuuta is not good with directions in general. So, there is a possibility of Yuuta wandering about the school building alone while trying to locate the drama club to no avail… 

“Erm… no, I got called in to provide assistance to the home-economics club. Have you tried calling him to find out his exact location?” Nayuki asks, trying to keep calm while signaling for his two sisters to assist him in the task of locating his team leader - Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"I tried calling him first, but his phone is off. So, I decide to call you instead." Tatsumi Rui responded. 

“...Yuuta-kun never switches off his phone, so if you get a voice recording that claims to say that his phone is switched off… it only means one thing, his phone’s battery went flat on him.” Nayuki sighed inwardly as he said in response to Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi. 

"Is there any way we can get hold of him fast?" Tatsumi inquired over the phone, sounding slightly worried. 

“Is there a reason why you are in such a hurry to locate Yuuta-kun?” Nayuki asks back in return. 

"..." Tatsumi paused for a second before he sighed and relates the situation encountered by the drama club over the line to the cream-haired teen of Stardust. 

Over at the piano cafe, Kuga Shuu felt himself at a loss of speech when he turns to greet the new patrons to the cafe only to see three familiar faces in front of him. 

“Yo, Shuu!” Toraishi Izumi grinned as he greeted his childhood friend happily. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Kuga Shuu deadpan in response, as he turns back towards the drinks bar counter space. 

"To visit you, of course," Toraishi said as he approached Kuga, before turning towards the waitress on the other side of the cafe and ordered. "Can I have three cups of coffee, please?" 

“...” Kuga Shuu rolls his eyes, before showing the duo of Team Sazanami to a table seating while leaving his childhood friend to decide where he intends to sit. 

Ultimately, the duo of Team Sazanami sat at the table while Toraishi opts for a bar-seating space while chatting up the waitress of the cafe. Since Kuga isn't a guy with many words, he mostly just listen in on the conversation taking place between the duo of Team Sazanami while ignoring his childhood friend - Toraishi altogether. There isn't any point listening in, to the conversation between Toraishi and the female staff on duty, seeing as there's a 99% chance of Toraishi trying to get a date with the female staff. 

The duo of Team Sazanami was speaking about the roles they were auditioning for, as well as commenting on their 'competitors'. Nanjo Koki was saying something along the line that he very much prefers for his competitor - Tatsumi in specific to underestimate him because that would mean there's a higher chance of him getting under the radar and winning the role. Kitahara Ren, on the other hand, likely forgotten that Kuga was competing for the same role as he was - and was talking about how confident he is in getting the role. Annoyed, Kuga ended up blending some bitter-gourd together and create a new blend of juice before serving them to Kitahara and Nanjo. 

Nanjo Koki being cautious by nature, did not touch the glass of green juice… Kitahara, on the other hand, isn't as cautious as his teammate and ended up ingesting the bitter-gourd juice. One sip was all it needs for Kitahara to yelp about the bitter taste, and start requesting for plain water to wash down the bitter aftertaste from his tongue. 

“What the hell is this?!” Kitahara Ren lamented, glaring at the glass of juice in green with distaste. 

“Bitter-gourd special blend, one of the hidden menu items.” Kuga Shuu responded with a straight face. 

“...” 

Back in the Ayanagi Academy, middle school division - Nayuki Toru dashes out of the Home Economics Yakisoba Stall and made his way back to where he separated from his green-eyed friend earlier and hoped that his friend is still where they parted ways. He can't believe he forgot about Yuuta's problem with deciphering directions, he should have just ask Yuuta to tag along with him to the Home Economics club - that would save them all from the big headache of trying to locate his friend amid the crowd of visitors. 

Eventually, it was the Nayuki twins that managed to locate Yuuta amid the crowd - when the girls found Yuuta, the green-eyed teen was eating a serving of the Takoyaki balls he had purchased from one of the food stalls. 

"Finally! You really give us a hard time trying to locate you, come on - people are waiting for you!" The girls said as they promptly proceed to drag Yuuta off towards the designated point of meeting with the rest of the search party formed to locate Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"One minute," Yuuta said as he then scarfed down the last of the Takoyaki balls and followed the girls towards whichever place they had in mind to bring him. 

Meanwhile, the ancient trio who has got nothing better to do decides to swing by the middle-school division to have a look around. Albeit, for Futaba Taiga - it was to experience the feel of the school festival mood once more and to try out some of the food that he has heard good reviews about - among them, including the legendary Yakisoba from the Home Economics Stall. 

Saotome Ritsu and Futaba Taiga were walking ahead, and Uozumi Asaki was slightly behind them. As they entered the middle-school division's compound, Uozumi Asaki starts feeling awkward because he seems to have received a lot of attention from the curious onlookers. 

“Oi - don’t you guys have a better disguise outfit than what I’m wearing now?” Uozumi Asaki lamented, he was currently dressed up with a bowler hat and a gray-white trench coat completes with a pair of sunglasses. If he didn’t know any better, he would suspect himself to be a private investigator or something…but it looks like something that comes out from a detective show if he were, to be honest. 

"Maa… first of all, with your sizing - I definitely have nothing that will fit you. And then, this is the only outfit in Ricchan's place that you can fit in… I'm sure if our prince is around, he might have something suitable for you - but the fact is he isn't around, and I doubt you would want to wear something of his as well. So…" Futaba Taiga shrugged in response, while Saotome Ritsu added on from the side-lines. 

"Well… it's either this particular outfit or the frills and lace type of costume which I don't think is your style." Saotome Ritsu helpfully supplied.

Uozumi Asaki cringes over the idea of wearing frills and lace costume, before shaking his head in horror. They continue walking for a while, and Uozumi Asaki cringed every single time someone happens to glance in his direction before they start to whisper among themselves. And then, his eyes happen to land upon a group of students that gathers in a more deserted area having some kind of discussion. 

“Taiga, isn’t that your cousin?” Saotome Ritsu appears to have noticed the same scene as well, and thus hurried to point it out to Futaba Taiga who is still studying the map of the food stalls during the event. 

“... What are they doing?” Futaba Taiga blinked in confusion as he asks aloud to no one in particular. 

While the ancient trio was wondering what was going on, Hoshitani Yuuta has been filled in by Sawatari Eigo and Tatsumi Rui about the problem which the drama club has encountered. "Right… this is quite a terrible situation to encounter indeed. So, what do you guys have in mind to do now?" Yuuta asks, flicking his eyes towards Tatsumi Rui of the Team Hiragi. 

Initially, Yuuta was thinking maybe Tat-chan or Eicchin would be filling in for the role - since they are the legit OB for the drama club. Nothing prepares him to hear about how he would be the stand-in for the actor that pulls out from the performance due to a stomachache. He was nodding along in understanding and agreement when Tatsumi was going on about not wanting the juniors to have to cancel the stage play since they have been working for an entire year in preparation for the performance today. 

"...Wait… why are you guys bowing your heads at me?" Yuuta felt his eyes widening in shock when all the middle-school kids suddenly turn pleading eyes at him as they bowed at him seeking his assistance. 

“Oh… I kind of recommended you to help them out from the pinch.” Tatsumi Rui smiles a sheepish smile as he told the green-eyed teen of Team Ootori. 

“You…what?!” Yuuta gaped, staring at the leader of Team Hiragi in shock. 

“What the…?!” Uozumi Asaki was shocked, inwardly, thinking what on earth was Tatsumi Rui doing?! Recommending Hoshitani Yuuta to stand-in for an actor who has to withdraw from the performance due to health reasons?!

“Heh~! This looks interesting… we should go and watch the performance.” Futaba Taiga grinned in response. 

"Yuuta-kun, they are still waiting for your response." Nayuki discreetly prods the zoning out Yuuta back into the reality plane, and Yuuta, upon recovering from the shock - sighed aloud before answering. 

"Well… if you guys are alright with me being the stand-in, then I guess I'll help you guys out." Yuuta started and ended up sweat-dropping in response when he felt the juniors' sparkling eyes on him. 

[...Just what on earth did Tat-chan tell them about me?!] Yuuta felt his lips twitching uncontrollably when he noticed the sparkling eyes directed towards him from the juniors. 

And so, the entire group left the area and headed to the backstage area to prepare for the stage play which they will be putting up in a few hours. While on the way to the performing venue, Yuuta asks Tatsumi discreetly. "How long do I have for the preparation of the role?" 

“Approximately an hour, I believe. Don’t worry, I believe there’s a script for the play.” Tatsumi smiles his response at the troubled-looking green-eyed teen. 

"..." Yuuta just nodded wordlessly in response, inwardly, he was wondering why Tatsumi did not a stand-in for the role personally and instead decides to recommend him for the job. 

Outside where the ancient trio is, except for Futaba Taiga who is gleefully looking forward to the performance… Uozumi Asaki and Saotome Ritsu are worried in their own ways. 

“Why did Tatsumi recommend Hoshitani for the stand-in? Doesn’t it makes more sense for him or Sawatari to do the job, instead?” Saotome Ritsu could not help but voiced his thoughts aloud to his two friends, as they made their way towards the performing venue intending to watch the performance. 

"Maa… I'm sure Tatsumi-kun has his reasons for suggesting Yuu-chan for the role as opposed to doing it himself." Futaba Taiga beams in response, his mood totally unaffected by the news of his cousin going to be performing for the middle-school drama club under an impromptu request. If anything, the 21-year-old with burnt orange hair is looking forward to the stage play that will be put up by the drama club, shortly. 

The entire way to the performing venue, Uozumi did not speak a single word. He was too caught up in his thoughts, he too, has the same doubts as Saotome did - seeing as he was the one giving Hoshitani those ‘special training’. The 20-year-old renowned actor in both the TV industry and the stage-play industry could not understand why Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi seems to have it in mind that Hoshitani would be able to deliver an acceptable standard of performance. 

In the Kao Council building of the high-school division, Shiki Toma was busy attending to his paperwork when he received an incoming message from his younger sister - Shiki Sayuri, who is currently a student of the middle-school division. In the message, Sayuri was saying that Hoshitani Yuuta got recommended to stand-in for a drama club member who has to pull out from the performance due to stomachache. 

Private Chat between Shiki Toma and Shiki Sayuri, 14th April 2018 - 11am

Sayuri: Onii-chan, guess what?! 

Shiki: What? =_=

Sayuri: Hoshitani Yuuta is going to perform with the drama club members! XD 

Shiki: O-O||| What?! Why?

Sayuri: Apparently, one of the student performers has to withdraw from the performance due to a stomachache. And the drama club wishes to proceed on with their scheduled performance - so after discussing it with Hime-senpai and Knight-senpai, they decide to let Hoshitani Yuuta of the high-school division, musical department to stand-in for the withdrawn club member of their performance. ^_^

Shiki: Darn! I've got the paperwork to finish… >_< 

Sayuri: Don’t ask for a recording, there’s a no-recording policy in place for the audiences. 

Shiki: T_T 

"Shiki-kun, I hope you aren't zoning out now. This paperwork needs to be completed by the end of today." Akatsuki Kyoji reminded as he noticed the glazed-eyed look in the teen's face. 

Blinking twice, Shiki Toma was dragged out from his head and back onto the pile of paperwork that awaited his attention on his work-desk and sighed. Oh well, if he can't go… he supposed he would just spread the word around, and hopefully, someone would talk about it in the chat-group at a later timing so he could perhaps visualize it through the word-of-mouth comments for the stage-play. 

So, Shiki starts a conversation in the Facebook group of Stardustier by informing them that Hoshitani Yuuta is assisting out the middle-school division drama club performance in about an hour. Due to Shiki's decision to spread the word in the Stardustier Facebook Group, about five minutes before the slated performance timing - the performing venue was completely crowded out by the incoming flocks of visitors. 

Therefore, by the time Ageha Riku and Hachiya Sou decides to swing by and have a look at the performance - they have no places to sit and had to resort to standing at the far back of the performing venue hall to watch the performance in silence. In comparison, the ancient trio is most definitely luckier in the seat department since they decide to come in slightly earlier - partly because Uozumi Asaki wanted to get a front-row seating so he could better assess Hoshitani's acting skills on stage. 

Backstage, Yuuta took an entire thirty minutes studying the script in detail before turning his quizzical eyes up at Tatsumi and asks. "Would you mind telling me just why exactly did you decide to recommend me for the role? I'm quite sure you are capable of pulling it off, yourself." 

“Hoshitani, you ought to have more faith in yourself. You are the sun that chases away the gloom, and in the present situation - I think you will fit the role better than me.” Tatsumi Rui responded.

"..." Yuuta was about to say something else in response when the Nayuki twins announced. "Done, the alteration on the costume is complete - do try it on to see if there's anything else that needs to be altered." 

Nayuki glances about the backstage, and upon noticing the slightly apprehensive looks on the faces of the drama club members - he decides to change up the mood. Thus, he pretended to be a reporter and gets his roommate cum team leader to give a word of a speech to the juniors on-site. 

"Na-chan… what are you playing at?" Yuuta looked completely stupefied when Nayuki suddenly announced to have him give a word of a speech to the members of the drama club backstage. 

“Yuuta-kun, the performance is coming up shortly. Don’t you think we need to chase the gloomy vibe in the air away before the official performance?” Nayuki reasoned, giving Yuuta a ‘look’.

“Alright then… so, my name is Hoshitani Yuuta. Let’s all work together and ensure a successful stage-play later.” 

There was a minute of silence before everyone backstage suddenly starts to laugh causing Yuuta to look absolutely bewildered. "Eh? What? Did I say something wrong or funny? Why is everyone laughing?" 

"No… Nope, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just too simple, but it fits your image I supposed. After all, simple is best." Tatsumi Rui commented in amusement. 

Since the role that Yuuta is standing in to perform doesn't have a lot of scenes, and the lines aren't that many either. He has a bit more time to prepare for the 'moment', although the role is minor it seems to have an impact on the entire story plot in general. 

“Saa… Hoshitani, are you ready? It’s time for you to make your appearance.” Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo was standing towards the front of the backstage area and urged Yuuta on, sending him encouraging looks as he finally made his appearance on stage. 

Down in the audience's seats, Uozumi Asaki and Ageha Riku had their eyes widen in surprise when Hoshitani Yuuta finally appeared on-stage. In the case of Ageha Riku, he had to admit - he decides to swing by and watch the performance because he was curious about what kind of performance Hoshitani would present to the audience after being roped in as a stand-in on a last-minute basis. 

"Ageha…?" Hachiya was confused, why did Ageha decide to leave without waiting for the official end of the performance? Wasn't it Ageha who suggested swinging by to watch the performance put up by the drama club? 

“I’ve seen enough, let’s go.” Ageha Riku responded, his main objective of coming by is to watch the performance of Hoshitani Yuuta. And since the part where Hoshitani would be performing has already ended, there isn’t a point for him to continue staying put to watch the second half of the performance. 

For Uozumi Asaki, from widening eyes to actually leaning forward in his seat while he observes the acting skills displayed by Hoshitani Yuuta to the entire audience’s crowd. It took only one minute, Saotome Ritsu and Futaba Taiga shared a look among themselves and knew - Hoshitani Yuuta has officially captured the interest of Uozumi Asaki. 

“Interesting… it’s pointless if he couldn’t do it under the normal situations, but it looks like he’s the type that gets into the character.” Uozumi Asaki allows a grin to pull at the corner of his lips as he commented. 

At least, that explains why the teen's acting skills are so abysmal - because when Hoshitani Yuuta tried out the scenes of playing Lambert Shadow - the expression isn't that stiff as compared to the time he gave the teen 'special training'. Albeit, Hoshitani's portrayal of Lambert Shadow isn't quite up to par yet… but it is significantly better than his performance during their 1-1 special training sessions.

"See - I told you, Yuu-chan isn't that bad. Your training style just needs to be amended, the standards don't work on Yuu-chan." Futaba Taiga beams in response, finally being able to be proud of his baby cousin without being subjected to dirty looks from his two clueless friends. 

"Gees, you couldn't have told me straight that Hoshitani is the type that would need to get into the character before pulling off an act? That would have saved me a lot of time from suffering migraines as I tried to come up with ways on how to brush up his performance skills." Uozumi Asaki glares at Futaba Taiga after they left the performing venue, his tone dripping sarcasm. 

“I was going to… but then our prince says to keep mum about it and see when you would discover it for yourself.” Futaba Taiga wasted no time in foisting the blame off onto Tsukigami Haruto.

“I thought… you said you forgot? What has it got to do with Haruto, anyway?” Saotome Ritsu then turns incredulous eyes upon his friend - Futaba Taiga, as he asks. 

“I initially forgot, and because Haruto calls me - I ask if I need to inform Sumi about Yuu-chan’s trait… he told me to leave it alone, and see how long it would take for Sumi to realize that the conventional methods wouldn’t work on Yuu-chan.” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped as he responded to his narcissistic friend’s inquiry. 

Meanwhile, backstage at the performing venue - the 800 seats Theater of the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center, Yuuta was swamped by the entire drama club members following the end of the performance to thank him for his participation. 

“Hoshitani-senpai, that was so amazing!” Student A beams up at Yuuta with gratitude. 

“Erm… thank you, I guess.” 

"Hoshitani-senpai, what was that song you did on stage just now?! Did you come up with it on the fly?" Student B inquires. 

"Eh… erm, right - I should probably apologize, I kind of lose myself too much into the character earlier and just thought the song would fit the scene so… I didn't throw a wrench into the performance, did I?" Yuuta started, a crimson blush tainting his cheeks as he responded to the drama-club president's inquiry. 

"No, you didn't! The applause from the crowd just proves to show their satisfaction with the performance in general. While the sudden song performance does throw us off for a moment, but it also contributes to the climax of the entire performance." The drama-club president hurried to assure the flustered Yuuta from apologizing for the impromptu improvisation act earlier on stage. 

While Yuuta was busy handling the questions coming at him from the members of the drama club, Nayuki was involved in a conversation with Tatsumi and Sawatari on the other side of the stage area. Sawatari was telling Nayuki of a similar occurrence back in their first year of middle-school experience, during a performance - one of their members has a family emergency and needs to withdraw from the performance. And the same thing happens - they didn't want to give up on the performance and decides to get someone to help them out. The student that agrees to assist them, despite joining the performance on the last minute basis, still manages to wow the crowd like what Hoshitani Yuuta had done earlier. 

“Oh… and who was that student?” Nayuki inquires out of curiosity. 

"Hmm… the memory is kind of vague since it's been years… but if I remember correctly. We do have a photo around somewhere." Thus, it prompted Sawatari to search the backstage area for that photo book from the drama club's past performances. 

“Ah, here it is…” Sawatari said, flipping the album open to a random page and showed it to the cream-haired teen of Stardust. 

Nayuki Toru took one look at the photo and had his eyes widen in shock, and then his lips twitched uncontrollably as he commented. “This person… if memory serves me correctly, is actually Ootori-senpai.” 

“Eh?!” Both Sawatari and Tatsumi then hurried to take the photo book back and had a look at the photo themselves. Upon closer inspection, both of them laughed aloud in realization. “Oh right… we should have known, why didn’t we made the connection earlier?!” 

"No idea… maybe it's because no one talks about 'Madame Ootori' at all?" Tatsumi Rui commented wryly in response. 

"Madame Ootori?" Nayuki blinked in confusion and was then enlightened on how Ootori Itsuki was roped in to play the role of a female character during that performance whereby the original actor has to pull out of the performance due to a family emergency. 

“I see… by the way, can I take the photo? I think Yuuta-kun would like to have a copy of it.” Nayuki commented, flicking his eyes over to where his team leader is still involved in the conversation with the drama club members.

“Sure, there’s another copy of the same photo - so you can have this one.” Sawatari shrugged, as he removed the photo from the photo book and handed it over to Nayuki to keep before stashing the photo-book back to where he had originally taken it from. 

“While on the subject, what was that song that Hoshitani did earlier? It wasn’t in the script… did he comes up with it on the fly?” Tatsumi then turns quizzical gaze upon Nayuki as he inquires on the song performed by the green-eyed teen earlier on during the stage performance. 

"Ah… that song eh - it's 'Rising Star', Yuuta-kun probably thought the song fitting for the scene and decides to add it at the last minute. He likely has forgotten that the stage-play isn't a musical, or he might have been influenced by Inumine-kun a little too much, recently. As for how the song comes about, it definitely isn't something he created on the fly - so chances are it's a new song in the making." Nayuki responded with a thoughtful look on his face. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 89 completed, the majority of the scenes in Episode 3 are covered in this chapter. I removed the Yuuta following Ageha around since I don't think it fitting with my version of Yuuta… so, what do you guys think about the chapter? XD
> 
> Off to work on the next chapter :P


	90. The first weekend of the new school year…Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have the following:   
1\. Akatsuki, Ootori, Sazanami still get scenes xD Ootori hears of Yuuta's performance with the drama club from Manjome Koji  
2\. Team Akatsuki made a cameo  
3\. S3 Kao Kai scenes :P   
4\. Shiki has an entire team of friends turning into 'mom' XD  
5\. Fuyusawa went shopping XD & Private chat with Anko  
6\. OtoHoshi chat & date   
7\. Thrive made a cameo in a chat XD  
8\. TenGawa XD  
9\. Tiny bit of Hachiya and Ageha interaction 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter XD

“Shiki… what’s with that gloomy look on your face?” Kasugano Shion inquires when he came face to face with his friend in the washroom facility of the Kao Council building. 

"Hoshitani-kun was asked to stand-in for a withdrawn member during the drama club performance minutes ago. Words have it that he managed to wow the audiences, and unveiled a new song in the process." Shiki Toma pouted in response, thinking back to the message contents he had read from his younger sister's comments about the drama club performance. 

"...I get that you're disappointed in not being able to watch the performance, but you've got to snap out of it and focus on your paperwork. You still had quite a bit of form to approve, and review, and then you need to plan your lesson structure for your first official class with your students." Kasugano Shion reminded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Yes, and if you don’t want Ryo to flip on you - please stop moping around. You still have fifteen minutes left for the tea-break, try to snap yourself out from that melancholy mood.” Chiaki Takafumi reminded, as he stepped out from the toilet cubicle and headed for the sinks to wash his hands after completing some ‘business’ in the toilet cubicle. 

“How long have you been in here?” Shiki stared at the gray-haired teen in shock. 

“Long enough to gather the fact that you have been lamenting about the lack of opportunity to see Hoshitani’s performance in person.” Chiaki Takafumi deadpans in response. 

Back at the veranda of the Kao Council building, where Fuyusawa Ryo and Irinatsu Masashi sat waiting for their friends to join them for the lunch-break of the day. The duo didn't really communicate much, partly because Irinatsu didn't want to risk further ire from Fuyusawa knowing for a fact that the aquamarine-haired teen was already annoyed, to begin with. So, the minutes pass them by in relative silence with Fuyusawa scrolling through his mobile device reading up on suitable gift ideas for a female friend while Irinatsu thinks about his impending lesson and meeting with his students of the newly formed Team Irinatsu. 

The members of Killer King, Irinatsu is already very well-accustomed to due to Fudo Akane's constant presence by hanging around Fuyusawa Ryo much to the aquamarine-haired teen's exasperation. The last member - Saionji Ryota, Irinatsu was also quite familiar with since they had essentially grown up in the same neighborhood. Although, it has been years since they really interacted with each other due to their respective busy lifestyles. 

While the members of the present Kao Council is taking a short break for lunch and toilet, the duo from the former Kao Council is on a break themselves. Only, they opted to take their tea in the school's cafeteria instead of remaining in the Kao Council building. Albeit, they could technically use the building's staff pantry reserved for the management offices staff usage since Ootori has an access pass to the pantry room but neither of them seems keen on the idea so they decided to patron the school's cafeteria instead. 

"Oh, good afternoon Ootori-senpai, and Akatsuki-senpai." Manjome Koji greeted the two graduated seniors happily when he sighted them in the cafeteria. 

“Good afternoon, Manjome-kun.” Akatsuki nodded at his group of students politely, while Ootori just waved lazily at the group of five in general. 

"Ootori-senpai, are you aware that Hoshitani-kun performed in the middle-school division drama-club stage play earlier on?" Always eager to share news and information concerning the Stardust to the purplish-white haired senior, Manjome Koji leaps at the chance to strike up a conversation with the graduated Ootori Itsuki. 

"Erm… no, not exactly. Care to tell me what this is about?" Ootori Itsuki blinked as he asks back in return, he was mostly kept busy in the management office creating a check-list on the number of things the present Kao Council had yet to submit to the management offices this morning while Akatsuki focuses his attention at getting Shiki's work-desk tidied up. Hence, he wasn't keeping track of the trending information on the school's social media and thus he was completely out of the loop about his beau's participation in the middle school drama club production. 

And thus, Manjome Koji spends the next twenty minutes or so relating the tale of how Yuuta came to help the drama club out and what kind of role Yuuta ended up performing in this stage-play. "Right, so Hoshitani was playing the role of the butler. And boy, his performance was really captivating - from the point, he made his entrance he had everyone unconditional attention focus on him and then when he breaks into that new song - it was just wow!" 

During the time Ootori had his attention upon Manjome Koji, the rest of the members from Team Akatsuki was filling the orange-head in on the roles they decided to audition for the S&L performance. Jumonji Ryosuke was auditioning for the role of Alexis shadow, while Yurino Mayu was doing the role of Lambert Shadow. Chigira Wataru decides to go and try out for the role of Hardy, leaving Isshiki Kanade and Manjome Koji to try out for Percy and Orlando, respectively. 

“Interesting… I was expecting Manjome-kun to do either Percy or Hardy, but to think that he decides to go for Orlando… Then again, I supposed I could see why Isshiki-kun decides to try out for the role of Percy.” Akatsuki mused aloud when his students finally departed from the cafeteria to allow them to take their tea-break in peace. 

“What time did Saku-chan says he’s coming?” Ootori then asks, drawing Akatsuki out from the thoughts of the S&L audition in general. 

“Around 1pm, I believed…” Akatsuki shrugged, picking up his warm tea for a sip as he responded to Ootori’s inquiry. 

Group chat of the former Team Tsukigami [Ootori, Hiragi, Akatsuki, Yuzuriha, Sazanami] - 14th of April, 12.30pm

Ootori: Saku-chan, you’re on the way over already - right? 

Hiragi: Itsuki-nii, help me pick up something from the management office before you leave school for the day. There’s a registered mail meant for grandfather that’s delivered to the school instead of the Hiragi Mansion. 

Sazanami: Yes, I’m on my way - reaching in about 15-20 minutes. 

Ootori: Noted on the mail pick-up, Tsubasa. Where do I drop it off? Do I bring it over to grandfather myself, or you are coming by to pick the mail up? 

PS: Saku-chan, noted - we are in the cafeteria. 

Hiragi: Are you able to drop by the Hiragi Mansion and dropped off the mail? I’m not quite sure when I could reach home… ^^; I need to select the new floor tiles, apparently since they no longer had our old type of wood flooring available. 

Ootori: Go for engineered wood if you want to cut cost, it's not as if the villa is going to be used all the time - it's mostly reserved for training camp use these days… you can use better qualities flooring in the practice rooms etc, but the tiles of the hallway - go for affordable, durable and easier maintenance series is better.

Akatsuki: I hate to interrupt, but can the two of you shift the renovation talk to a private message? 

Ootori: Right, sorry - I forgot this is a group chat. Tsubasa, I will private message you later to continue this topic of discussion. 

PS: I’ll swing by and dropped off the mail for grandfather, it’s no big deal. It’s only a 15 minutes walk from my apartment anyway. 

Hiragi: Thank You. I have sent you the available selection of flooring in a separate chat, we can continue the renovation topics there. 

Hoshitani Yuuta turns his phone back on sometime after 1.30pm when he noticed the red signal light on his charging mobile device has turned green. The moment he switches his phone back on, he was rewarded by a series of messages from his beau - Ootori Itsuki, his cousin - Futaba Taiga, and his navy-haired teammate - Tsukigami Kaito. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 14th April 2018 - 1pm

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~<3333 I heard about your performance from Manjome-kun, how I wish I could have seen it with my own eyes. He said you did a new song? Did you create the song on the fly? (;･∀･)

Yuuta: ^^; First of all, an apology for the late response - my phone's battery went flat earlier on in the day and it has just been charged full so I've only just turn the device back on. Secondly, thank you for not spamming me with messages. To answer your question, yes - I did a new song, and no - it's not something that I whipped up with on the spot. 

PS: The new song is entitled ‘Rising Star’ - it’s a work-in-progress song for a children’s TV program which Gochin is tasked with producing. I just thought the song fitting for the scene and decides to perform it on a spur. ^^; 

Itsuki: O-O Did you at least inform your teammate that you did his WIP song on-stage? 

Yuuta: Not yet, ^^; I was going to tell him before the end of today for certain. 

Itsuki: While on the subject, congrats on a job well done. Your performance is very well received, everywhere I go - I hear people speaking about it in a positive light. ^_^ 

Yuuta: Thank you <3333 (#^.^#) 

PS: I've got to go, I had a dozen messages to respond - we can continue the conversation later when we meet for dinner. ^_^ 

Itsuki: Sure, we will chat later in person. <3333 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Futaba Taiga, 14th of April - 1.45pm

Fu-chan: Yuu-chan ~~~ saw your performance, we did! ^_^ Ricchan says he's impressed you didn't stumble, despite being a last-minute performance request. :P Seeing as it comes from our narcissistic and strict princess, I think you'd passed the acting skills test - this time around. 

PS: Sumi is completely captivated by your performance, he keeps repeating the term interesting under his breath. I’ll try to hinder him from giving you more 1-1 special attention, but I’m not sure if it will be of much help ^^; 

Yuuta: O-O You mean, you guys were in the audience?!

Fu-chan: Yes, we were seated at the front-row even… did you not noticed us? (○□○)

Yuuta: ^^; I don't usually glance at the first row when I perform… so no, I didn't notice. 

Fu-chan: Either way, we are… so I’m still going to say, you did a good job back there. d(> _・ )

Yuuta: Thank You… ^^;

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Tsukigami Kaito, 14th April 2018 - 2pm

Kaicchin: Yuuta!!! I read on the student's forum that you performed in the middle school drama club performance?! How did you even end up performing in that play? 

Yuuta: ^^; I thought it was only made known on FB… it even made its way onto the student’s forum already? 

Kaicchin: Yuuta, don’t change the subject! >_<

Yuuta: Well… it seems a fellow drama club member who is playing the role of the butler fell sick last minute and had to pull out of the performance. Tat-chan decides to recommend me for the role instead of doing it himself, and I still don't quite understand his motives. Either way, I agreed so I was involved in the performance. Thankfully, it wasn't a major role but a minor role that only appears in one scene with a couple of lines - else I don't think I would be able to memorize the script content in just under one hour. ^^; 

PS: BTW, there isn't any video circulating about the school - right? The song performance was a spur of the moment kind of thing, and I haven't sought Gochin's approval for performing it… ^^; I would be in trouble if it made its presence is known online before the official preview was released to the public by the TV program - the song's created for…

Kaicchin: I see… erm, nope. There's a no video recording policy in place for the CCA open house performance. So, there aren't videos about the song going around - no worries. Although there are pictures of you performing though - it's likely captured by the school's journalism club. You don't mind, do you?

Yuuta: Pictures are fine, just not the videos… ^^; 

When Sazanami Sakuya and Akatsuki Kyoji made their way back into the office of the Kao Council after their break-time, they were met by the bizarre sight of Shiki Toma pouting and Fuyusawa Ryo staring down at the auburn-haired teen with a displeased look etched on the face. 

“What’s going on?” Sazanami inquires, fearing that Fuyusawa is going to cause trouble for the entire team in general when Irinatsu Masashi who looks like he’s going elsewhere spoke up. 

"Don't worry, that's just Ryo-chin trying to confiscate Shiki's phone to stop him from checking up on the FB newsfeed every few minutes since it is hindering the efficiency level of the Kao Council in general. Oh, on a side-note - there's no internet here at present. Ryo-chin calls up the management office and got the office clerk to detach the Kao Council office from the main internet supply. Because Shiki is too distracted to work and he needs to get things done." Irinatsu Masashi shoots a look of sympathy at the auburn-haired teen but didn't want to take Shiki's side for fear of bringing down the wrath of Fuyusawa Ryo and Chiaki Takafumi, on himself. 

“Shion… you are siding with Ryo on this, too?” Shiki Toma turns towards the silent pink-haired teen for a response. 

In which, Kasugano Shion responded. “If it can help you focus, and allow us to clear up all the outstanding paperwork on time. I don’t think I have a reason to disagree with Fuyusawa-kun on confiscating your phone for the occasion.” 

"Irinatsu, I thought you are meeting your students? Shouldn't you be making a move?" Fuyusawa Ryo reminded in a flat tone of voice when it became apparent that Irinatsu is still hanging around to enjoy the torturous look on Shiki's face when the auburn-haired teen was forced to hand over the phone reluctantly. 

“Erm… right, I should get going.” Irinatsu sweat-dropped and immediately grabbed his folder that contains his students’ portfolio and darted out of the office, heading for the direction of the training facility block where he would be meeting his students for the first time since he picked them out for his star-team. 

"Kasugano, I'll leave his phone with you - but you are not allowed to give him back until he cleared every single file on his work-desk," Fuyusawa said in response, handing the slim black device over to the pink-haired teen for safe-keeping since he does need to leave the office by 4.30pm today for his shopping trip. 

“Is it just me, or did the dynamics between those two change for the better?” Sazanami blinked in confusion when he noticed the way Fuyusawa and Kasugano interacted earlier, and voice his doubt across to his friend - Akatsuki Kyoji. 

"Well… it probably helped that Fuyusawa has somewhat mellowed down for a bit? And besides, Kasugano probably is quite exasperated with Shiki's lack of productivity this entire afternoon. I wasn't here all the time, so I'm not very sure of what exactly is the issue… but I supposed it's similar to how Ootori tends to drive Hiragi nuts with his procrastination? Only with Shiki-kun, it seems the cause of Kasugano's ire is the distraction instead of procrastination?" Akatsuki shrugged his response, the only difference between the two is Hiragi is the head, while Ootori is the vice. So, the effect isn't quite as drastic as how Shiki's procrastination would delay the entire council's work progress… 

Ultimately, Fuyusawa Ryo's decision to turn off the internet access for the office, in general, seems to be working. Because, by the time Fuyusawa was done with his part of the work and ready to leave the office at 4.30pm - the pile of paperwork on Shiki's desk has lessened significantly. 

"I'll make a move for the day." Fuyusawa checked the time one last time before standing and excusing himself from the senior's presence, and then he turns towards the two seniors who drop by to supervise and assist them in meeting the deadlines with a nod of acknowledgment before turning on his heels to leave the room. 

“Enjoy your shopping trip.” Chiaki Takafumi calls out without much thought, and by the time he realized the two graduated seniors are present on-site - it was too late to retract his statement. But, thankfully - it isn’t Ootori and Yuzuriha, but Sazanami and Akatsuki that is present on-site. Hence, the subject wasn’t been pried into. 

Private chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo, 14th of April - 4.45pm

Fuyusawa: I've just left the office for the day, and I'm off to pick out a present for your birthday. Care to enlighten me whether you would prefer practicality for your present or something that could be eaten? ヾ|*ﾟωﾟ|ゞ

Anko: LMAO~ this must be the most direct question I've ever seen since my birthday approaches. Okay, fine - I'll save you the hassle… I'll prefer something more practical since we are already meeting up for dinner tomorrow. But then, no jewelry… I don't think jewelry is a good choice at this point in time, that is unless you want to bring our friendship up to a next level ^^; which I don't think you do - since you mention dating isn't in your current plans. 

Fuyusawa: ┃・o・┃Right… that’s indeed good to know. Erm… that wasn’t your way of telling me that you won’t mind us dating, right? d[o_0]b

Anko: And if I was? :P 

PS: Please don’t hurt your brain by dwelling upon it too much. I’m just saying that I’m open to the idea, not that we must really date one another or something. Either way, coming back to the present - I think anything that could be used is fine and acceptable in my books. ^_^ so, I’ll wish you luck on the present hunt. 

Fuyusawa: [○ ´・ω・]ﾉ Noted. 

Going with the idea that Anko prefers something of practicality, Fuyusawa Ryo sets off on his shopping errand trip. Shying away completely from stores that are stereo-type and might give off the illusions that he intends to bring the friendship level up to the next stage, Fuyusawa opted to pick his choice of a present between electronic gadgets or household items that he’s certain would be useful. 

After some serious consideration, Fuyusawa settled on the idea of getting Anko a Thermos Mug from the departmental store. And then, he went on to pick out a gift wrap before heading to the cashier counter. 

“Would you like us to wrap it up for you, sir?” The lady at the cashier counter inquires as she rings up the purchase for Fuyusawa. 

"Yes, that would be very much appreciated," Fuyusawa responded, seeing as he wasn't very good at gift-wrapping considering the rare occasion he actually had to gift wrap anything for someone else. 

While waiting for the lady behind the cashier to assist him with the gift wrapping, Fuyusawa received a text from Kasugano Shion on the messenger app of his mobile device. 

Private chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Kasugano Shion, 14th of April - 5.45pm

Kasugano: Just to inform you, I'd just return Shiki his mobile phone. As of 5.35pm, Shiki has finally completed the entire list of work he had to do by the end of today. The internet service came back on at 5.30pm after Chiaki-kun calls the clerk to reconnect the network for the office. 

Fuyusawa: Noted with thanks. ヽ|･ロ･|ゞ

PS: How productive do you reckon Shiki is after the internet connection got disconnected? 

Kasugano: 35% more effective as compared to his usual performance… ^^; 

Fuyusawa: I see… perhaps we should think about barring his direct access to the internet during the busiest period for the Kao Council. 

Kasugano: Hmm… possible, we could talk it over later tonight with the rest of them sans Shiki on a group chat or something. 

Fuyusawa: A sound suggestion, I will think about it. Thank you for your hard work. <|°_°|>

Kasugano: How’s your present hunt coming along? 

Fuyusawa: I’m about done, actually. Thank you for asking. <|°_°|>

Kasugano: Good to know. I’ll see you back at the dorm then. 

Due to the cutting off of the internet supply to the Kao Council offices, literally, everyone only received the official notification email from the Kao Council towards the 6pm mark on Saturday, the 14th of April. Among them, includes the members of the newly-formed Team Shiki under the Star-Team project.

"Ah… so our instructing senior finally decides to inform us of the date, time and venue for our first official lesson." Saionji Makoto mused aloud after receiving the official email notification coming from Shiki Toma - their instructing senior for the Star-Team Project. 

The boys of the unit ‘MatteR’ sans Saionji Ryota, who is still in the mid of Team Irinatsu’s first official lesson were gathered in the dormitory’s dining hall taking their dinner when they heard the announcement coming from Saionji Makoto, their team leader. 

“Oh… so we’re finally meeting our instructing senior, I heard that most of the other star-teams have already met their ‘coach’ except for us and perhaps Team Kasugano.” Taniguchi Eita took a moment to comment, after swallowing his mouthful of food. 

"I wonder why our 'coaches' calls the first meeting at different timing and days though, I heard that the members of the former Kao Council call the first meeting with their student on the very next day after the forming of the team." Takeda Ayato mused aloud, as he subconsciously makes comparisons between the two batches of musical department candidates. 

“Who knows… I think only the members of the present Kao Council knows the specific reason why their style differs so much from the last Kao Council.” Ichinose Takara shrugged as he responded to his fellow teammate’s words. 

In the room of 103, situated on the first floor of the dormitory building - Ageha Riku sat on his bed clutching his copy of the 'Shadow & Lights' performance booklet from the year 2015; in deep thoughts. His mind keeps on going back to the performance of Hoshitani Yuuta earlier on in the afternoon. As much as the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha hates to admit it, Hoshitani Yuuta's performance had shaken him. 

Before today, Ageha Riku has never really paid anyone else performance much attention. Even when it comes down to the Star of Stars - Ageha has never really minded much. Compared to Nanjo Koki who seems to have his attention fully focused upon Tatsumi Rui, Ageha admitted that Tatsumi has pretty high-level skills but it still isn't anywhere near his god - Tsukigami Haruto. So, while Ageha is cordial to Tatsumi Rui in general, he has never really thought the green-eyed blond would be a match for him in the competition for the role of Alexis shadow. 

It was probably a good thing that Yuuta isn’t anywhere around Ageha at present, and even if Yuuta was around - the teen wasn’t equipped with the ability to read peoples’ thoughts. Else, Yuuta might really be tempted to give Ageha a rude awakening call. Because, really - nobody is going to wish to see another Tsukigami Haruto’s version of the Alexis Shadow. The number one thing that Ageha’s performance lacks is not the skills or whatsoever but the soul, the individualistic trait that gives people the feeling that it is Ageha Riku performing and not an imitation product of the renowned Tsukigami Haruto. 

"Ageha, what's on your mind?" Hachiya Sou inquires when he arrived back at the dorm room to find Ageha sitting alone on the bed and in the dark. 

"Random things… Are the shower cubicles at the common bathroom still crowded?" Ageha then asks, changing the subject entirely. 

“Eh…? Erm… yes, it’s still quite crowded.” Hachiya Sou responded, with a nod. 

Ageha and Hachiya’s room is located on the ground floor of the B wing in the dormitory building, and because it is on the ground floor is what brought on Hachiya’s decision to try and enter the dorm room using the windows access. Although, his attempt ultimately fails in the end, because he was mistaken as a suspicious figure and ended up being reported to the caretaker by a random first-year student who apparently had no idea who he was. 

There isn't a lot of rooms on the ground floor of the dorm since it housed mainly facilities like the student's lounge; dining hall; main kitchen and the caretaker quarters as well as the coin laundry facilities room. Of course, there is also the common bathroom on the ground floor - only the size is half of the common bathrooms on the second and third floors. So, one would really have to wait for quite some time for a shower stall to be made available when there happens to be a crowd. 

"I see… what do you think of Hoshitani's performance earlier on in the day?" Ageha had no idea what spurs him on to ask for his roommate's opinion, perhaps he's bored or he simply needs a second opinion on the matter. 

"Eh? Are you asking for my opinion on the subject?" Hachiya Sou appears to be in shock since it's not every day that Ageha would make an attempt at starting a conversation that isn't Tsukigami Haruto related. Usually, it was him that tries to engage the black-haired teen into a conversation of general topics. So, to say Hachiya Sou was shocked would be an understatement. 

“Yes, we both watched the performance up until the same point in time so I would like to hear your honest opinion on the subject.” Ageha Riku started, clutching the copy of the ‘Shadow & Lights’ booklet to his chest as he regarded his roommate and teammate with a look of absolute seriousness. 

"I personally thought he did well, considering it was a last-minute request to have him a stand-in for the withdrawn performer. Ultimately, I think the best part is the song performance." Hachiya thought back to the performance he had witnessed earlier that afternoon and commented with utmost honesty. 

"...The song is good, and it fits the mood of the scene - I'll give him that. Seeing as he's a stand-in performer, I can accept that he did a passable job with his performance this afternoon. Still, the way he portrays the character is somewhat lacking… there's not enough depth." Ageha eventually surmised. 

“Ageha-kun, I doubt even your god could give the character depth if there’s only an hour time to prepare for the actual performance.” Hachiya Sou deadpan in response. 

Ageha was about to argue otherwise, but then remembered that his god - Tsukigami Haruto isn't the type to agree to stand-in for another actor on a last-minute type of person. In fact, among the batch of students that graduated along with Tsukigami Haruto - the only person who ever agrees to replace a cast in an ongoing performance with little to no time for preparation is the notoriously friendly person by the name of Futaba Taiga, that just so happens to be the cousin of that Hoshitani Yuuta of Team Ootori. And thus, Ageha fell silent when he realized he has got nothing to rebuke his friend's comment. 

“Achoo!” Yuuta sneezed, unwittingly causing Ootori Itsuki to start fussing over him. Thankfully, Yuuta had the insight to not handle the food at present. The entire take-out carrier bag is still sitting on his boyfriend’s dining table in the apartment unit. 

“It’s fine… likely someone is talking about me, I’m not sick or anything so kindly stop fussing over me.” Yuuta promptly stopped his boyfriend from dragging him to the couch and sit down or something. But he didn’t reject the digital oral thermometer, figuring that if he didn’t set his boyfriend’s mind at ease - Itsuki is going to continue fussing over him for the next 1.5 hours to come. 

Once satisfied that the temperature of Yuuta is normal, Ootori Itsuki cleans up the tip of the digital oral thermometer and keep it back to his medicinal box which he usually stored away in one of his top cabinets within his kitchen. Since Yuuta is feeling alright and not sick in any sense - the purplish-white haired teen wasted no time in making out with his beau right on his sofa couch. 

“Itsuki, we need to stop.” Yuuta breathe and panted out of breath after they finally stop their kissing session in exchange for some fresh air. 

“Do we really have to stop?” Ootori Itsuki pouted in response, seeing as he has a very much obvious ‘tent-shape’ reaction sitting in his pants. 

"We need to…I have to work later on tonight, and if we do it now… Kenken and Gochin would most definitely notice that I'm in discomfit later. Besides, it will take a few days to recover from the discomfit… I'm not risking everyone in the class to discover what we had done over the weekend." Yuuta emphasis, not giving in to his boyfriend's pleading look. 

"...Alright, then…we will carry on with the dinner. The food is likely cold by now, so feel free to warm them up in the microwave oven. In the meantime, I'll cool myself down with a cold shower." Ootori Itsuki sighed aloud as he commented, but not letting go of his sweet boyfriend until he receives one last kiss on the lips from the green-eyed teen. 

"Go on… and remember to change the temperature back to the warm temperature before you leave the bathroom. I'll be using it later." Yuuta responded, giving a quick peck on his boyfriend's lips before shooing Itsuki off to the bathroom while he gets their dinner reheated and ready for consumption. 

While Ootori is in the shower, and Yuuta is getting their dinner ready in the kitchen using the microwave - the green-eyed teen is also involved in a chat with the members of Thrive and Sumisora Tsubasa on his mobile device. 

Group-Chat of Thrive [Sumisora Tsubasa, Aizome Kento, Kaneshiro Goshi, Yuuta] - 5.45pm

Tsubasa-chan: A kind reminder, the radio show would be tonight from 10pm to 11.30pm. I will be meeting the three of you later at 8.45pm on the ground floor lobby area.

Gochin: Noted.

Kenken: *Okay hand sign*

Yuuta: Noted with thanks. 

PS: Gochin, just to let you know - I sort of use the 'Rising star' song today for an impromptu performance… there are no videos taken so it's likely not leaked to the public yet - but seeing as I did it during a stage performance. There might be people talking about it, but nobody knows where the song comes from and the title of it - only Itsuki knew of it thus far. ^^; 

Gochin: I see… but I think it’s fine. You can speak to your cousin about it, maybe he will make things easier by getting you to perform the song officially when it’s ready to be released. 

Yuuta: ?_? Speak to my cousin? 

Gochin: Futaba Takumi - isn't he, your cousin as well? The TV program is produced by his team, so you ought to let him know that you did the Rising Star song during a school performance. 

Yuuta: LMAO~ Fu-chan is going to be sad and disappointed, instead of going to him… Taku-nii went to you for the producing of the song for his new TV program for children. XD 

Kenken: Speaking of… you aren’t joining us for dinner, right?

Yuuta: Nope, I’m dining with Itsuki before heading over to meet up with you guys at the apartment unit. ^_^ v

Kenken: Noted, I’m picking up dinner on my way back - what do you want, Gochan? *Smirking Emoji*

Yuuta: O-O Gochan? Is that a new moniker for Gochin?

Gochin: =_=; you can thank your cousin for that one… 

Yuuta: Cousin… I take it, you are referring to Fu-chan? Since Taku-nii seldom addresses people by monikers. 

Gochin: Yes. =_=

PS: Aizome, if you are picking up dinner - either hamburger or Ramen [any flavors] would do fine. Also, do pick up a few canned tuna for Shiro-chan while at it. 

Kenken: Noted. 

“Yuu-chan, I’m done with the shower. Do you need the hair-dryer or can I keep it away?” Ootori Itsuki then calls out from within the bathroom, drawing Yuuta’s attention away from his mobile device. 

“Leave the hair-dryer out for me. I’ll need it after my shower, and dinner would be done in 5 minutes.” Yuuta calls back to his boyfriend who is still in the bathroom, probably going through the grooming procedures. 

"Oh~ we are having Chinese today?" Ootori Itsuki who came back out and sees their dinner menu for the first time commented with a look of interest on his face. 

“Yep, Nayuki recommended this new eatery nearby - so I decided to give it a try. You don’t mind Chow Mien noodles, do you?” Yuuta smiles in response, as he transferred the dishes out from the microwavable take-out dish into the proper bowls before collecting the required eating utensils from the drawers where his boyfriend kept the cutlery. 

“Nope, I don’t mind. I’ll get the drinks, orange juice for you?” Itsuki offered, as he headed for the fridge. 

"Yes, orange juice is fine," Yuuta responded with a beaming smile. 

Opening up the fridge, Ootori took a can of orange juice and a can of Oolong Tea out from the chiller compartment before scanning the stock of eggs in his fridge to see if he would need to restock his food ingredients. His planned menu for tomorrow's lunch is going to be omelet rice, and then for dinner - his mother is going to teach him how to make beef stew. 

During dinner, Yuuta and Itsuki kept the conversation going - and it spans from little things like the kind of freelance projects Itsuki is currently working on, to what the rest of the seniors who had graduated are busying themselves with. And then it went on to topics on Itsuki’s driving lessons progress, and cooking classes in general. 

"Tsubasa is busy supervising the renovation work in place for the Hiragi family villa, Tsukigami-senpai has requested for the summer training camp to take place in the villa of the Hiragi family. As you know, that place needs a lot of work to get it habitable - so Tsubasa is busy overseeing the cleaning up, changing of the floorboards and renovating some damaged pipes and fixing up the food storage shed as well recently. As for Saku-chan, I think he is helping out in his family dojo… but I'm not quite certain since I didn't pry too much into it. Akatsuki has been tasked with the duty of babysitting Shiki until further notice, I guess… and I don't think I need to tell you what Yuzu-chan is busy about. Since his social media account is never quiet since the day he graduated." Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he commented, cluing his boyfriend in on the various activities that have his friends and brother's attention occupied these days. 

“Babysitting Shiki-senpai?” Yuuta raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner, as he repeated incredulously. 

"Well… I sent him in to do the spot check this morning on the Kao Council, seeing as Kasugano still has trouble looking at me in general. Either way, it seems Shiki-kun has not been delegating out the task equally - I'm not sure what he's thinking but he seems to be trying to spare Kasugano and Irinatsu from the nightmarish paperwork by completing them himself? Regardless, he hasn't been quite successful in that department as well since the efficiency level for the Kao Council had dropped significantly since our graduation. So, basically - Akatsuki is going to 'park' himself in Shiki's office on the couch likely since Shiki has the use of Tsubasa's former office; and ensure that Shiki delegates the work out to the rest of the members equally." Ootori explained with a lopsided grin playing on his lips. 

"I see…" Yuuta sweat-dropped over the idea of Shiki needing someone from the former Kao Council to sit in his office, to ensure the tasks are being delegated out to the respective members of the Kao Council. Yuuta paused for a second before he inquired. "I heard you are still providing lunch for Shiki-senpai?"

"...You're not getting jealous about how Shiki gets to eat my cooking, while you haven't had the chance - again, are you?" Ootori Itsuki sighed as he inquires his beau back in return. 

"No… I'm not jealous. I do know why you are still supplying the bento to Shiki-senpai. Irinatsu-senpai is contemplating the idea of getting Na-chan to supply Shiki-senpai's bento when autumn comes around and you no longer had time to drop by the school daily to provide Shiki-senpai with lunch." Yuuta answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“... Woah, Shiki is creating an entire team of mom for himself. Fuyusawa-kun was so done with his distraction state of mind that he confiscated Shiki’s mobile device and disconnected the internet in the Kao Council offices just to get Shiki to focus his attention on clearing away the paperwork, today. Anyway, Fuyusawa-kun handed the confiscated phone over to Kasugano-kun and warned that the phone is not to be given back to Shiki until he cleared his outstanding paperwork.” Ootori Itsuki commented in a wry tone of voice. 

Yuuta nearly wheezed and choked when he heard the tale relate to him by his boyfriend, before inquiring. “Shiki-senpai’s distraction wouldn’t have had anything to do with my performance, would it?” 

"It seems that is the exact reason why he was distracted the entire morning. He wanted to go and watch the performance in person since there was no video-recording rule in play. However, because he was behind schedule in his work - he had to stay in the office and finish up his paperwork. Thus, he decided to sate his curiosity about your performance via the FB group discussion between the Stardustier and ended up checking the group conversation topics for updates every few minutes that grated on the nerves of Fuyusawa-kun. And when his behavior didn't improve much after lunch, Fuyusawa-kun decides to cut off the internet connection in the office to stop Shiki from doing that constant check over the social media platforms on the laptop which he is supposed to work on his paperwork." Ootori Itsuki recounted the tale to his boyfriend in amusement, albeit - he didn't see it in person and only read of it in the group chat of the former Team Tsukigami. 

Yuuta has just left the apartment unit of his boyfriend and is on the way over to the apartment building that housed the artistes of Daikoku Production and Brave Entertainment to meet up with his fellow teammates of Thrive when he recalls he needs to check in on his cousin to see if the other members from the ancient team is around. 

Private Chat between Futaba Taiga and Hoshitani Yuuta, 14th of April - 7.35pm

Yuuta: Fu-chan, I'm going to be meeting up with Kenken and Gochin shortly. Dare I ask if Uozumi-san and Saotome-san are at your place? If they are, keep them from leaving until about 8.30pm so I could enter the apartment of Thrive as Hoshitani and leave as Ashu… ^^; 

Fu-chan: Erm, yes… they are here. I’ll try to withhold them. ^^;

Futaba Taiga, stashing away his mobile device, stood and made his way into the kitchen. “Guys, do stay for dinner - I’ve something that I’d just learn, and would like some feedback from the two of you.” 

“...You are not thinking about using us as guinea-pigs to test your new recipe, are you?” Saotome Ritsu deadpan in response. 

"Nope! I already cook it once for my family but seeing as they are family, they tend to hold back on their actual thought. I would like some genuine feedback if possible." Futaba Taiga said as he starts busying himself in his kitchen, inwardly hoping that an invitation for dinner is good enough to stall his two friends. 

Luckily, prince Haruto seems to have sensed his distress from afar in Amsterdam since the guy called Uozumi Asaki moments before dinner is ready to chat for a bit. Between dinner and the phone call of Tsukigami Haruto, somehow Yuuta was able to worm his way into the Thrive apartment and complete his switch in persona before setting off for the radio show job with his teammates of Thrive with no issues. 

Uozumi Asaki took the call from Tsukigami Haruto out on the balcony, it’s probably a good thing that most of the time he kept his back facing the main road so he had missed the sight of Yuuta alighting from the cab and entering the building. 

At the same point in time, Ugawa Akira who is cat-sitting Tavian in the room of Tengenji Kakeru is busy chatting on his mobile device with his rumored turns authentic boyfriend of 24 hours. 

Private chat between Tengenji Kakeru and Ugawa Akira, 14th of April - 8pm

Akira: ／(^ ㅅ ^)＼ Good evening ~ Kerukeru :P 

Kakeru: Evening~ Akira-chan. But why did you use Kerukeru to address me? ฅ(=චᆽච=ฅ) 

Akira: Because I don't think I'm ready to address you by your name yet… and calling you Tengenji is just too normal? So, I thought going by your moniker is a good way to start? While on the subject, - why did you add a 'chan' to my name? ／(・x・)＼ 

PS: How’s your Kabuki training? 

Kakeru: It's just a form of endearment term since I doubt you're ready for something too mushy like - Akira dear, or sweet Akira, etc. Hence, I thought Akira-chan would work for now. 

I addressed Tsukigami by the name Kaito-chan too, although in his case, I use it to poke fun at him mostly since that's the way Haruto-san addressed him from time to time, so he gets annoyed when I use it. 

PS: Kabuki training today is exceptionally brutal, but considering the new Kabuki performance season will start officially from next weekend onwards. I have been expecting it to start getting exhausting at some point in time, within this week so I'll be fine. How is Tavian? 

Akira: I see… u(๑╹ᆺ╹) u

PS: [Attached 20180414_Tavian. Jpg] Tavian is as cute and lovely as always ^_^ 

Kakeru: And what about you? Have you had a good day thus far? (=^ܫ^=)∫

Akira: ／(^ ㅅ ^)＼ Yes! Tora isn’t around, so I don’t get teased mercilessly for staying in your room for the most part of the day ^_^ 

Kakeru: I heard it’s quite happening over at the middle-school division, you didn’t swing by to have a look at it? 

Akira: No… I don’t know how, but somehow the photo of me in the princess dress was leaked online >_< I don’t fancy being called Princess Akira to my face, so I would much rather hide out in your room with Tavian. 

Kakeru: I see… have you taken your dinner then? 

Akira: Not yet… it’s still early. I was thinking of feeding Tavian before I head down to the dining hall for my own dinner. You are dining with your parents this evening, right? ／(^ x ^)＼

Kakeru: Yes, and while on the subject - would you be alright with the idea of me informing my parents of our relationship? 

PS: I’m not trying to stress you out, but I’m not the type that can keep thoughts hidden and my parents knew me too well… ^^; I think they would see through me after sitting down with me for dinner after ten minutes.

Akira: ( =‘ｘ‘=) It’s your parents, so it’s your call… but if you are going to inform them, make sure to make it clear to them that you’re dating a guy because I am not going to pose as a girl for your sake.／( ≧ x ≦)＼

Kakeru: ^^; They already knew - or rather, my mom already knew. She somehow must have an insider in school because she literally checks every of my rumored beaus out in her own time without me knowing. 

Akira: (๑0ᆺ0) Seriously?!

Kakeru: Serious… Kaito-chan and Nayuki can vouch on this, both of them get their fair share of experience at being checked out by my mom. =_= 

Akira; (๑0ᆺ0) ／(= ∵=)＼ 

Kakeru: While on the subject, I might as well warn you now - my mom has been eagerly looking forward to the idea of meeting you for some time now. Would you be susceptible to the idea of meeting her? 

Akira: ／(= ∵=)＼ Erm… can I think about it for a bit? 

Kakeru: Sure, let me know if you are okay with the idea of meeting with her. I'll send you an invitation ticket to the Kabuki performance next weekend, she's going to be around and the meeting can take place then. It's easier for you when it happens in a crowded place, she has a lesser tendency to pry too much in a public setting. ^_^

Akira: ／(= ∵=)＼ I’ll come back to you on the subject later, right - I’m going to feed Tavian now. And then, I’m off for dinner… what time are you coming back in tonight? 

Kakeru: Around 9pm, I think… training will end around 7pm and then factoring in the time for dinner and the time needed to get back to the dorm. 9pm should be fairly accurate… (ﾐㆁꇴㆁﾐ)∫

Akira: I’ll see you tonight then. ／(= ∵=)＼ 

Kakeru: (ﾐㆁꇴㆁﾐ)∫ See you later ^_^ 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 90 has been completed. I swear Ageha is so hard to write… I amended his scene three times before I reach a point that I am willing to accept. Ryo isn't this hard even ^^; but there, you have it. 
> 
> One thing about Ageha is he likes to benchmark everything using Haruto’s standards and that is… detrimental. Yes, he works hard towards the aim of performing on the same stage as his ‘god’ someday but… copying Tsukigami Haruto isn’t exactly the best way to go about it. And in canon, it’s ultimately Tatsumi that ends up getting the role of Alexis Shadow ^^; 
> 
> Ageha aside, in this chapter - I ended the chapter with TenGawa :D And in between, I have a portion dedicated to OtoHoshi as well :D 
> 
> I removed the last bit of episode 3 where Ageha waited for Yuuta just to 'insult'? Anyway, Ageha won't be able to see Yuuta even if he waits for Yuuta in my fic chapter, because he likely is staying out of the dorm this particular evening considering the radio show for Thrive will only end at 11.30pm ^^;


	91. The first weekend of the first school year…Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it's all original content XD  
1\. TenGawa XD  
2\. S3 Kao Kai - new chat group born, and Shiki lamented about how his friends sided with Ryo.  
3\. Ageha & Hachiya gets a cameo :P  
4\. Tengenji spoke to his mom about Ugawa :P
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter :D I'm off to work on chapter 92, which episode 4 will be featured XD

Seeing as the next day, the 15th of April is a Sunday - Yuuta has submitted a staying out request to the dormitory. Considering the radio show that features Thrive ends only at 11.30pm, Nayuki had thought the decision for Yuuta to stay in either the Stardust or Thrive apartment unit logically. Therefore, the cream-haired teen was free to rest by 10pm on the 14th of April, Saturday. 

Nevertheless, there is still some time until 10pm struck and thus - Nayuki somehow found himself involved in a conversation with Ugawa Akira over the topic of Tengenji’s mother, in the dining hall’s kitchen space when the pink-haired teen volunteer to help him clean-up the dishes. 

"Nayuki…have you met Kerukeru's parents before?" Ugawa Akira tried to appear nonchalant as he asks his question while helping Nayuki washes up the dishes in the kitchen's sink. 

"Hmm…? Well, all things considered - I think our entire team has met both of Tengenji-kun's parents before." Nayuki paused for a second, as he wonders what has spurred the pink-haired teen into inquiring about Tengenji's parents.

“I see… and is it true that his mother has been checking out all his rumored beau on the sly?” Ugawa hesitated for a minute before voicing his next question across to the cream-haired team of Stardust. 

“Ah… so he told you about his mother, eh?” Nayuki made a knowing sound then, grinning at the pink-haired teen as he finally turns around to spare Ugawa a look of amusement. 

“Sort of… he asks if I minded if he let it slips to his parents about us dating. I told him it’s up to him because they’re his parents, so he went on and tells me that his mother has been eager to meet me for quite some time already. I have to admit, I was rather caught off-guard by the information.” Ugawa Akira lowered his eyes to the dishes in the sink as a slight tinge of pink crawls up his cheeks.

"Well… considering how pro-active his mother has been in the task of checking out his rumored beaus all this time, I wouldn't put it past his mother to take the initiative in creating opportunities to meet you in person, at least once. But I don't think you have much to worry about though, Tengenji's parents are kind of open to the idea of getting a son-in-law, I believed." Nayuki thought back to the time Tengenji voiced his confusion in the chat-group of Team Ootori and snorted aloud at how Tengenji's parents have given him the green-light signal to date a boy. 

“Hah?!” Ugawa Akira gaped, as he wonders what exactly does Nayuki means by saying that. 

"I think you know how bad Tengenji is at hiding certain things, especially things that concern himself in general or things that cause him undue stress. He likes to blurt things out on the spot to relieve stress… so, anyway - a few weeks or was it months ago? I can't remember, but what I do recalls is Tengenji-kun message us about his confusion after a lunch session with his parents." Nayuki started, as he mused aloud. 

"How on earth did a lunch session with his parents brought upon his confusion?" Ugawa blinked, not quite comprehending the reason behind how the confusion comes about during lunch, and how did it end up tying into the fact that Tengenji Kakeru has been given permission to date boys? 

"To put it simply, his mother fears that he may be Asexual. So, when rumors start circulating in the dorm and in school for him, his mother keeps beating around the bush around him and check out these rumor beaus as she asks Tengenji-kun about his thoughts of these rumor beaus as a person to see if he'd any interests in them." Nayuki said, a wry smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he thought of Tengenji's mother. 

"...But how did it ends up with Tengenji's mom wondering if he's Asexual?" Ugawa blinked, having been unaware of how Tengenji had entered Ayanagi Academy with no friends until the members of Stardust came along… the pink-haired teen failed to comprehend the reason behind Tengenji's mother's inner worries. 

“Well… the thing is Tengenji-kun used to have no friends, his closest confidant is actually Tavian. And then, during an interview he did before Stardust debut - he basically told the reporter that he had no specific type of girls in mind. So, when his mother heard about his broadening social circle - she was very happy. Did he tells you how his mother made it a point to check his social circle regularly to see if anyone has garnered his interest?” Nayuki then asks, shifting curious eyes upon Ugawa since he isn’t sure if Tengenji has already told the pink-haired teen what his mother has been doing on the sly all this time. 

“...He may have mentioned in passing, but are you seriously telling me that he didn’t have friends until Stardust came along?” Ugawa Akira gaped, he thought his social circle was bad enough - since it comprises mostly of girls back in Kyoto. How else would he get friends who are crazy over Aizome Kento of Thrive?! 

Nayuki nodded in affirmation, and the conversation was cut short with the return of Tengenji Kakeru in person. 

"Nayuki… where's the rest of them?" Tengenji greeted his cream-haired teammate first and inquires on the whereabouts of the other members of Stardust. 

"Yuuta-kun is out and won't be back tonight, Kuga-kun is in the shower… he just got back half an hour before you in the company of Toraishi-kun, Kitahara-kun, and Nanjo-kun. As for Tsukigami-kun, he's off in his room reading up on the script of the web-drama he got a minor supporting role in." Nayuki responded casually, before inquiring on what Tengenji had brought back from his training - this evening. 

"Some old-time supporters of dad brought us mochis treats, there's too many - so mom makes me bring some back to share," Tengenji responded and handed over the carrier bag with the box of mochi to Nayuki for safe-keeping. 

Once Tengenji had handed the treats he brought back under the instructions of his mother, the redhead turns his eyes upon Ugawa Akira. Ugawa flushed pink when he noticed the tender look in Tengenji’s eyes, as he hurried to mumble something about needing to head back upstairs for a shower and fled the area. 

"Aren't you going to go after Ugawa-kun?" Nayuki inquires out of curiosity when he noticed his teammate standing in the kitchen instead of going after the fleeing figure of Ugawa Akira. 

"Nah… he's embarrassed right now, I have no inclination to have him bite my head off. So, I'll let him have a few hours to calm down before approaching him, again. And then, considering I basically just ask if he would like to meet my parents over a chat about 1.5 hours ago - I think his flustered reaction is warranted." Tengenji Kakeru responded with a smile playing on his lips. 

Private chat between Ugawa Akira and Tengenji Kakeru, 14th of April - 9.35pm

Kakeru: (ﾐㆁꇴㆁﾐ)∫ I doubt you'll come back to hang out in my room after fleeing from me earlier… anyway, I just wanted to say - about the meeting with my parents, you don't have to rush for an answer. The performance isn't until next weekend, so you still have a bit of time to mull over the suggestion. Just let me know before you decide to show up on the day itself. 

Akira: (｡´•ㅅ•｡) I’ll let you know soon, just not tonight. >_< 

PS: I think Tatsumin and Sawatari suspect something is up between us, I’ve been blushing and flushing too much over the past 24 hours. >_< or so, I’ve been told. 

Kakeru: Well… my teammates already knew we are dating for real, so I think it's only a matter of time before your teammates know of it too. ^^;

Akira: (｡´•ㅅ•｡) True… Say goodnight to Tavian on my behalf, it’s too comfy under the blanket so I’m not getting back up. 

Kakeru: Only to Tavian? 

Akira: (｡´•ㅅ•｡) Goodnight to you as well, I’ll see you tomorrow morning. (｡´•ㅅ•｡)

Kakeru: Goodnight, Akira-chan. See you tomorrow ^_^ 

After ending the chat message, Tengenji Kakeru played with Tavian for a while before checking the stock inventory of his cat’s food - canned tuna, mostly. When he noticed that the stock is running low, he figured he would need to replenish it tomorrow. After making a list of items to shop for, Tengenji set the piece of memo note aside before gathering his toiletries and headed for the common bathroom for a shower, and the nightly routine. 

Upstairs in the shared room of Chiaki Takafumi and Fuyusawa Ryo, the aquamarine-haired teen hesitated for a bit of time before deciding to get on with the task of creating the group chat on increasing the efficiency level of the Kao Council. 

Group-Chat of How to minimize Shiki's distraction and to increase the efficiency level

Fuyusawa has added Chiaki, Kasugano, and Irinatsu into the chat. 

Fuyusawa: As per Kasugano’s suggestion, I had decided to create the chat-group to discuss strategies on how to increase Shiki’s work efficiency level. Suggestions anyone?

Irinatsu: Oh… so it's Kasugano's suggestion, I thought my eyes were playing tricks when I see that I was added into a group-chat by Ryo-chin. Since it's not common for Ryo-chin to create a chat-group voluntarily. ^^; 

PS: Coming back to the main topic of discussion - I think we need to list out Shiki’s problematic issues first before bringing up the suggestions to tackle his issues. 

Kasugano: Fair enough, Shiki needs to work on task delegation. What he has been doing up until this point isn’t good enough. 

Irinatsu: Shiki needs to trust us to do our work properly, I don't understand why he has to spend time triple-checking anything that we handle and process - Kasugano. It's a waste of time in my opinion… and I would like to think we are a tad more responsible than Ootori-senpai… so I don't understand why Shiki still finds the need to triple-check everything. 

Chiaki: Shiki needs to work on getting comfortable over the idea of public speaking, he cannot rely on me and Ryo all the time. 

Fuyusawa: His distraction is a cause of concern. So, time management and prioritize tactics. I can't remove the fan-boy antics from his person, but to minimize his tendencies to go into fanboy mode. He needs to prioritize and manage his time a bit better. 

Kasugano: Right… if he had prioritized his paperwork a tad better, and delegated the task out to the respective personnel when it first came up. He wouldn't be delayed in his own paperwork and would be able to attend whatever fan-meeting session he wishes to attend. That, in turn, satisfy the fanboy in him and would cut down a whole load of distraction during office hours. 

PS: We should also limit his internet access and confiscated his phone during office hours, he could get his phone back during tea break and lunch hour - before and after office hours. 

Fuyusawa: About the internet issue, we can’t keep on disconnecting the internet to the offices… because we also need the internet to work efficiently. So, I was chatting with my father earlier on - and he suggested implementing the intranet policy - but we would need to seek the school’s permission and approval, as well as the IT department help if we were to go down on this route. 

So, in short, we are limiting the internet access to just emails client on Outlook and for the browser - only the intranet is accessible. Meaning, the school website - anything else, such as Facebook access would require a special password/pin-code to access the internet. That way, even with internet access - he can't do much, and unless he wants to resort to email chatting with people. 

Also, we can still keep his mobile phone away from him except during stipulated before/after office hours and during breaks time. That way, his efficiency level might be able to maintain at 80% - what do you guys think?

Chiaki: It might work… but if that’s the case, the log-in password to the internet needs to be changed every week. Else, I wouldn’t put it past Shiki to pull rank on the admin clerk over the phone to supply him with the password. 

Irinatsu: Okay… it is a tad inconvenient to access the internet on the laptop, but it’s fine. I can use my mobile data for private internet access…now, who is going to put together the proposal? I supposed we will need one if we intend to go down this route, and who do we assign to present the proposal?

Kasugano: Who do we even approach for the presentation of the proposal? The Kao Council does not have contact in the IT department. 

Fuyusawa: We can check with Akatsuki-senpai on Monday, he is coming in to ‘sit’ with Shiki - isn’t he? 

PS: I'll handle the proposal, but Chiaki would have to attend the actual meeting and present the proposal. Since it's likely the head/vice-head that the IT department would prefer to meet with. 

Chiaki: I’m fine with the presentation, you would have to give me a list of crucial points in the proposal to highlight to the IT team though… knowing you, your proposal tends to be wordy. ^^; 

Fuyusawa: I will guide you through the finer point of my proposal when it’s ready. 

Private chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo, 14th of April - 9.45pm

Fuyusawa: ┗┃・ U ・┃ I hope I didn’t disturb your rest, anyway, I just recalled that I haven’t informed you of the meet-up place/dining place for tomorrow. 

Anko: Nah… it’s fine, it’s weekend - so I don’t sleep too early. 

Fuyusawa: Good to know. So, I was thinking about meeting around 6pm at the Tokyo Station - eCute shopping area. There’s a T’s Restaurant branch over there that I’ve heard good reviews about. 

Anko: eCute shopping area… oh, the JR Tokyo Station, Keiyo Street - I know where it is. Do we meet in the restaurant or outside? ^_^ 

Fuyusawa: Traffic is always high in the Tokyo station… so maybe we should meet directly inside? 

Anko: Sure, I’ll meet you inside the restaurant then. ^_^ Goodnight, and see you tomorrow. 

Fuyusawa: Goodnight. ┗┃・ U ・┃

"So, you are meeting Anko-chan for dinner tomorrow?" Chiaki Takafumi tried his luck at prying for details since it seems like his friend is in a relatively good mood at present. 

"...Yes." It took a bit of time, but eventually, Fuyusawa decides to respond to his nosy childhood friend's inquiry. 

“Okay, is Anko-chan a vegan like you?” Chiaki inquires next, making sure to make it seems as though it’s an innocent question. 

"No, but she is pretty much okay with dining at vegan restaurants," Fuyusawa responded this time a tad more easily. 

"Ah… that's good, it does make things like dining together easier if she is alright with a vegan menu." Chiaki nodded in response and decides to leave his other questions for the next time around. Seeing as he knew if he pried too much into his friend's private affairs, he wouldn't put it past Ryo to come up with some equally awkward questions for himself. 

Group-Chat of Seasonal Gossip Nest [Shiki, Chiaki, Kasugano, Irinatsu] - 14th of April, 10pm

Shiki: T.T I can’t believe you guys actually sided with Ryo earlier on today >_<

Shion: We wouldn’t have if you had kept your focus on your work. (¬▂¬)

Irinatsu: Indeed, if you had only trusted us more and actually delegated the paperwork out accordingly - you wouldn’t be trapped with that much overdue paperwork to go through. 

PS: Don’t try and pull an Ootori-senpai when you’re nowhere near his level. He is willing to sacrifice his time with Hoshitani-kun to focus on clearing his cluttered paperwork - think about the last 3 months before graduation. Do you think he has time for dates, then? No, but he didn’t mope around and pull through despite the lamenting about not having time with his beau. He didn’t get too distracted either. 

Chiaki: Yes, I was pretty much 'park' in his office then. While he did chat every now and then with Hoshitani-kun, I'm quite certain he focus a great part of his attention on the overdue paperwork. You, on the other hand, kept getting yourself distracted by the ongoing group discussion on the FB group - no wonder, Ryo decides to cut off the internet access in the offices and went to the extent of confiscating your phone. So, in essence, you brought it on yourself. 

Shiki: ( ༎ຶ Ŏ ༎ຶ ) Goodness, I have an entire group of friends that turns ‘Mom’ on me… >_< 

Irinatsu: (*Q艸Q*） Comes to think of it… Kasugano is always fretting about your sleeping patterns, worrying that you are not sleeping enough. And then, Taka is always checking in on your homework assignments and also coming up with your schedule arrangement - although you don't stick to them if my guts are right. Ryo-chin finally join us today, when he took away your phone and cut off the internet because of your misbehavior XDD 

Shion: You are one to talk, Irina-chan. You went around making sure someone cooks lunch and feed Shiki. 

Chiaki: Shiki, don't make your idol 'mama' you too… I distinctively recall Hoshitani-kun approaching us and remind us of the CCA open house event being behind schedule. I'm more than willing to bet - he told Ootori-senpai, and that was what spurs Akatsuki-senpai to come in and check on us this morning. Considering, your lunches have always come from Ootori-senpai - I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days, the rumor factory decided to come up with some weird theories about how you have been 'adopted' by Ootori-senpai. 

Irinatsu: LMAO~ Taka-kun! That might just happen, Shiki was pretty much a fan-boy of Yuuta-kun like Ootori-senpai was! XD 

Shiki: (ノ_・。)

PS: Enough about me, let’s talk about something else. Is Ryo going out tomorrow? 

Chiaki: Yes, he is meeting Anko for dinner and yes, he has got a gift prepared for the occasion. No, I have no idea what’s in there since he didn’t say. 

Shiki: Hmm… is Anko-chan a vegan like he is? 

Chiaki: He says no, but Anko is fine with dining at Vegan restaurant. 

Irinatsu: I’m more curious about what kind of gift Ryo-chin ended up buying… did he give you any hints? 

Chiaki: Nope, no hints. But based on the gift size - we can rule out jewelry items. 

Shion: Well… speculations only go this far, and it isn't as though we could unwrap the gift to have a peek at what he decides to buy Anko-chan. So, I'll say we leave it like that - moving on, how's your first lesson with Team Irinatsu? 

Irinatsu: It was interesting ^_^ Akane-chan was really enthusiastic, but his questions are really like a bullet train that barrage into me. I think he manages to squeeze out every little bit of information concerning the newcomers' debut performance even before the official briefing session. 

Shion: Hmm… I see, now I only hoped my students aren’t that enthusiastic as Akane. I don’t think I would be able to survive if I have a student as enthusiastic as Akane… ^^; 

Irinatsu: Nah… I think out of this entire batch of the first-year students, no one can beat Fudo Akane in the enthusiastic department. 

It was by chance that Hoshitani Yuuta found himself coming face to face with Ageha Riku, he was just returning to the school dormitory after spending a night over at his bedroom in the Thrive apartment. Hachiya Sou flicked his gaze uneasily between his friend - Ageha and the green-eyed leader of Team Ootori. Not wanting the awkward silence to continue on, Hachiya Sou attempted to diffuse the awkwardness in the air by speaking up. 

"Ahahaha… it's nice weather to be out this morning, isn't it?" Hachiya Sou started, laughing nervously as he breaks the dreadful silence that stung the air. 

“...Nice weather?” Hoshitani Yuuta blinked in bewilderment, as he flicked his eyes up at the gloomy skies that reminded him more of the dark than the supposedly bright morning. 

“Eh? Right, sorry… I just thought I should do something to diffuse the awkward silence that hung between the two of you.” Hachiya Sou scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he responded. 

“...Idiot.” Ageha Riku muttered aloud, before attempting to move past Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"The weather forecast predicted morning showers over the town, if you are heading somewhere further out - it might be best for you to bring along an umbrella or something," Yuuta said, nonchalantly as he headed into the dormitory building. 

Ageha didn’t turn to acknowledge Yuuta and just continues his walk, while Hachiya bowed to Yuuta in gratitude before hurrying after his friend. 

“Welcome back, Yuuta-kun.” Nayuki greeted, upon the sight of his chestnut brown-haired friend entering the dining hall. 

"Thanks, Na-chan. I see you'd gotten breakfast ready." Hoshitani Yuuta beams in response, he had left the apartment early and didn't get any breakfast in the process. So, he is really looking forward to tasting his cream-haired friend's cooking this morning. 

"Yes, and your share is included. I figured you would likely come back in before the rest of them noticed you are out since yesterday. Go on and set your things down in the room, breakfast would be ready by then." Nayuki instructed, and Yuuta obliged without raising a single question in the process. 

Tengenji came down soon after Yuuta headed upstairs, and Nayuki blinked at how early the redhead is up and about this morning. “Yuuta-kun just went up, did you crossed path with him?” 

“Yes, I did. Right, I’ve got to rush off this morning - my dad somehow accepted a disciple on my behalf and I was told to head over and meet up with the disciple candidate. Can I trouble you to pack me a hefty breakfast, and lunch? I’ll eat the breakfast on the car ride over to the Kabuki training venue.” Tengenji Kakeru told his cream-haired teammate with an apologetic look on his face. 

"Oh… it's fine, no issue. I could pack it up in another bento box for you to eat on the way. As for your apology, I think it would be better for you to direct them towards Ugawa-kun. Didn't you agree to meet him for breakfast or have breakfast together before leaving for your Kabuki practice today during your chat with him, last night?" Nayuki commented, waving off Tengenji's apology and reach for a new bento box to pack the breakfast into the bento box accordingly before handing over both the bento box for breakfast and lunch to the redhead. 

"Right… I'll get down to it, immediately." Tengenji Kakeru nodded as he pulled his mobile device out and drop a line of text to a certain pink-haired brat that he has come to develop a liking and adoration for over the past few months. 

Private Chat between Ugawa Akira and Tengenji Kakeru, 15th of April - 8am

Kakeru: Good Morning, Akira-chan. I know it's too early, and you're probably not up yet. Anyway, I need to apologize - I can't stay and wait for you to take breakfast together. My dad calls me up early morning and requests my presence at the Kabuki training venue by 9am this morning. ฅ(=˘̩ᆽ˘̩ ͒=)

PS: Anyway, I had fed Tavian for the morning and change her water when I woke up earlier. I’ll leave you to feed her for lunch and dinner. 

PPS: It's Sunday, so if you already finish up your homework - don't just laze around in my room with only Tavian for companionship. Go bother your teammates or go out for a walk; its Spring - the cherry blossom is in full season. Send me some photos of it while at it, you can even suggest doing a picnic with my teammates. I'm sure they will oblige. Kaito-chan needs to loosen up for a bit… he's too obsessed with studying the script, and the gossips can only distract him for a bit of time. 

Akira: ( ÒㅅÓ) Wow… that's a very lengthy message to wake up to, and the post-script notes ^^; Right, first things first, no worries - I understand. It must be tough having your own father as your Kabuki-coach. I think your dad is equally at blame for you not having friends of your own age until your teammates come along. 

Secondly, don’t worry about Tavian. I will take good care of her for you, I heard from Nayuki that she’s more of your friend than your ‘baby’ - so I’ll refrain from talking to Tavian as though she’s your ‘baby’ from now onwards. ^^; 

Last but not least, the skies are gloomy now… but I had taken note of your request. If the weather makes a turn for the better, I will head out for a walk in the neighborhood. 

Kakeru: O-O Nayuki told you of that bit of information?! (^･//ｪ//･^) Erm… yeah, Tavian is indeed my only friend before the Stardust. 

And yes, it is tough to have my own father being my coach in the Kabuki-arts. Training is tougher to endure, and I can't even lament to my mom outside of his earshot since they're always staying in the same room. Lectures are kind of the norm for me throughout my entire childhood, I used to stare at my classmates who have fun after classes playing sports while the chauffeur urges me to hurry on to my next Kabuki lesson. So, even though being a member of Stardust only makes me busier - but it's kind of fun doing things together with the rest of them. 

Akira: (´・×・｀) Aw~ poor Kerukeru… ⊂(・x・))⊃ I’ll give you a hug if I could, but since I can’t hug you now… I’ll just keep it on hold until I next see you. 

Kakeru: (^･//ｪ//･^)

"Iri-senpai! For the newcomers' debut performance, can we use the 'Ayanagi Showtime' from Team Ootori as a basis and do further re-arrangement? I know the steps can't be changed, but the arrangement of the music is fine, right?!" Fudo Akane barrages into the dining hall of the school dorm and flopped himself next to a certain aquamarine-haired teen as he zeroed in his gaze upon Irinatsu Masashi as he inquires. 

Irinatsu Masashi choked and coughed for some time before he recovers and stared at the member of his star-team in surprise as he said. "Akane, how are you so high-tension in the morning? On a Sunday morning, no less…" 

"...Iri-senpai!" Fudo Akane started and was going to continue further when Fuyusawa Ryo interjected in a flat tone of voice. "Aren't you meeting Anko for brunch? Shouldn't you be on your way now?" 

“Yikes! I forgot! Thanks, Fuyufuyu-senpai!” Akane yelped in response, as he hurried to make a move to leave but not before reminding Irinatsu to come back to him on the rearrangement of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ issue. 

"Right… we should probably hold a meeting on Monday to discuss the version of 'Ayanagi Showtime' that's acceptable for this round of the newcomers' debut performance." Irinatsu Masashi then turns his eyes back on his fellow friends as he commented. 

“Indeed, I figured not everyone is inclined to use back the original version now that there are other options available. Moreover, Ootori-senpai’s argument presented during last year to the judging panel also appears to make quite an impact on the faculty.” Fuyusawa agreed as he thought back to the question brought forth during his own lesson with students of his star-team. 

"Oh~ so you've got students that ask about the version of the 'Ayanagi Showtime' to present during the newcomers' debut performance too?" Irinatsu mused aloud with interest as he turns his eyes upon the aquamarine-haired teen. 

“Yes, I told them as long as it’s an existing version - it would be fine. I’m not Ootori-senpai or you, so a brand new rearrangement is out of the question.” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response. 

“You told them that straight in the face?” Kasugano Shion inquires, the corner of his mouth twitching as he regards Fuyusawa with disbelief in his eyes. 

“Not exactly how I worded it to you guys, but the gist is there.” Fuyusawa Ryo shrugged in response. 

“Right… so, should I expect my students to ask the same questions then?” Kasugano Shion sighed aloud as he turns towards Chiaki for a response, because if Irinatsu and Fuyusawa both had experienced the same thing… then there is a high chance of Chiaki having faced the same situation. 

"Yes, I think that's the number one question most students will ask upon meeting us for the first time. The first thing I met them after getting the self-introduction out of the way, was that which version of the 'Ayanagi Showtime' they would be doing this year. Are they to keep to the original groove version, or they could use another available version?" Chiaki Takafumi nodded in response to Kasugano's inquiry. 

"...I see I think I'll have my students stick to the original version - the choreography is a tad easier for that version." Kasugano sweat-dropped in response, not that he was against the idea of straying from the traditions but in his case, it was more of a fact that neither he nor his students are the type to went for creativity factor. So, they will just stick to the basics and fundamentals for the newcomers' debut performance round.

“Well… it’s your team, so your call and your decision.” Shiki Toma shrugged his response, he looks completely sleep-deprived for the morning. 

“Shiki, what time did you sleep last night?” Kasugano narrowed his eyes at the auburn-haired teen’s sluggish movements as the teen settled down next to him for breakfast. 

“After mid-night I think, I can’t be certain of the time.” Shiki shrugged his response, he was up half the night reading up all the conversations in the FB group of Stardustier that he has missed out upon. While he was a little upset that his friends went to the extent of cutting off the internet and removing his mobile phone the day before while they were in office, he also kind of knew his distraction was hindering the work progress of the entire council on the whole and that was why he didn’t make too much noise about it. 

Upon hearing Shiki's response, Kasugano took a very deep breath before responding in a weary tone of voice. "You are to go back straight to bed after breakfast, and then when lunchtime comes around - I wish to see you in a state that is a more functional condition as compared to the sleep-deprived state at present." 

"..." Shiki has got no words because he can't argue with Shion's logic - he is indeed not in any functionality state of mind at present. 

Over at the Stardust table, Hoshitani Yuuta had his personal schedule open up on his IPAD as he studied it in detail. Next to him, Kuga Shuu is also studying his own copy of the work schedule… Tengenji was nowhere around, seeing as the redhead is off for the Kabuki-training for the day. Tsukigami Kaito, on the other hand, had his two copies of the script by the side as he finished up his breakfast for the day. 

The copy of the 'Shadow & Lights' script look quite worn out by this point in time, it seems the navy-haired teen has been reading and studying the script in detail outside of the training time with the members of the ancient. The other copy of the script looks more well-maintain, likely because the script is something the teen received only recently. Although due to the angle the script is being placed - the curious onlookers had no idea what was sitting underneath the worn-out copy of the script for 'Shadow and Lights'. 

“So… Shuu-chan, based on the current schedule - do you see any possibility for us to fit in a photo-shoot session for the CD of ‘Stardust Movement’. We already have the MV covered, so all that is left is the photo-session.” The green-eyed leader of Stardust inquires, as he glanced over to the stoic member of his team. 

"I don't think my schedule is the issue now, the question actually lies with Tengenji." Kuga Shuu said as he highlighted a few time-slots and days which he is available for the photo-shoot and handed the slip of paper over to his team leader. 

From the provided slip of paper, Hoshitani Yuuta followed up with the circling of the two time-slots that he could also make it for the photo-shoot before passing them over to Nayuki for a look. Nayuki took a look at it, nodded at Yuuta before prodding Tsukigami on the arm for the navy-haired teen to look it over. Tsukigami Kaito took one look at it and nodded back in response, and then Nayuki took out the mobile device and dropped a text into the group-chat of Team Ootori. 

Group-Chat of Team Ootori [Nayuki, Yuuta, Tengenji, Tsukigami, Kuga] - 15th of April, 10am

Nayuki: Tengenji-kun, below are the time-slots options for our photo-shoot session of Stardust Movement CD cover. Please let us knows which timing is best for you - so we can confirm with Mogami-san. 

Option 1 - the 16th of April, Monday at 5.30pm [We likely have to rush over following the end of the training session with the ancient team, so we would dine out for dinner.] 

Option 2 - the 21st of April, Saturday at 2pm [We would lunch out for this appointment. Are you able to take time off Kabuki-training? It will take at most 2 hours based on past records.] 

Yuuta: That’s the only 2 timings I could do, without clashes with the Thrive commitments. So, please think it over and come back to us on the response whenever you’re convenient. 

Tsukigami: Hopefully, before lunchtime today - because if you are going for option 1 - it's tomorrow essentially, we need to give Mogami-san a bit of time to make an arrangement with the photo-studio.

Kuga: Make it during lunchtime, I doubt he gets a chance to look at his phone until lunch knowing his dad.

Tsukigami: Fine, until lunchtime then. 

“Yuuta-kun, what are you doing?!” Inumine Seishiro’s appearance startled Yuuta into dimming the light-screen on his IPAD immediately. Inwardly, hoping that the teen did not get a chance to read his schedule over his shoulders earlier. 

"...We are in the middle of double-checking our schedules for the week. What makes you decide to swing by our table, Sei-chan?" Yuuta laughed nervously as he addressed the teen with forest green hair. 

“Oh~ Ugawa is suggesting for us to do a picnic in the park nearby. Does anyone of you wish to join us?!” Inumine Seishiro beams as he responded. 

“I said the shrine, not the park! Baka-Inu!” Ugawa Akira jabbed his elbow into the chest of Inumine Seishiro as he made his way over to invite the members of Team Ootori for the picnic trip. 

“Oops~” Inumine Seishiro grinned in response, not a bit apologetic as he waited for the members of Stardust to respond to the invitation from his pink-haired roommate. 

"A picnic? That might be nice…the cherry blossom is in full bloom season. Kaicchin, let's join them for the picnic session - it might be a good chance of a change of pace activity for you. I honestly thinks you are a little uptight these few days. Is the stress of juggling the role for the web-drama, and preparing for the audition getting to you?" Yuuta turns towards his navy-haired friend as he said, his tone while casual also held a tiny bit of authority in them. 

Thus, Tsukigami Kaito who is about to turn down the invitation paused before he could speak and then sighed aloud as he nodded his agreement to go along for the picnic activity. Somehow, he has a feeling that his leader would not take 'no' for an answer - this time around. Having seen how Yuuta disciplined Fudo Akane some days ago, Tsukigami Kaito dare not risk it - he definitely does not wish to subject himself to the same fate as Fudo Akane. 

"Great! I'll bring some food along for the picnic too… do you have a picnic basket ready for the activity?" Nayuki then turns towards Ugawa Akira, as they started listing out the food and beverages to bring out for the picnic activity. 

"Yuuta, did I really appear uptight to you over the last few days?" Tsukigami Kaito voiced his question across after Nayuki left with Ugawa to explore the kitchen for ingredients so they could whip up sandwiches and cookies for the picnic trip, later on, this afternoon. 

“Yes. You nearly bite Sei-chan’s head off yesterday evening, when he almost toppled over his beverage on your copy of the script. Na-chan told me this morning, in case, you are wondering how I knew of the situation. Thank god, Sei-chan is used to people snapping at him so he didn’t think much on your rare moment of impatience directed towards him.” Yuuta deadpan in response. 

“...Here I thought, I was behaving rather normally.” Tsukigami Kaito sighed aloud as he commented in response. 

"You were already off on Friday night since you turned down Nayuki's suggestion for you to join us on the middle-school division trip. But seeing as you did have a legit reason then, I didn't press for you to join us on the trip. However, after your rare moment of losing your temper at Sei-chan - I thought you need to loosen up for a bit." Yuuta smiles back in response, once again, reverting back to his usual bubbly self. 

Tengenji's response came during lunch hour, with the response of option 1. Neither of the members was surprised by his decision since they probably figured that Tengenji would prefer having to rush around like Sonic the hedgehog than to apply time off from his Kabuki-training. Tengenji's father when it comes down to Kabuki can be a bit of a strict mentor. 

Since the training was harsh for the day, Tengenji opted to eat his lunch in his private dressing room while blasting the song of 'Sparkling Sparkle' on his mobile. This song did serve its purpose of relieving his stress for the day, listening to his beau commenting on Inumine's idiotic singing from the background is indeed hilarious because he could just imagine the scene as though it was unfolding in front of his very eyes. Of course, when his beau starts to join Inumine in singing the silly lyrics - Tengenji felt himself smiling as he imagined his beau having fun with the 'dog' of Team Hiragi. 

“Kakeru, can I come in?” Mid-way through lunch, Tengenji heard his mother’s voice calling from the outside of his dressing room. 

"Of course, mother," Tengenji responded, and so, his mother - Tengenji Hiromi slide the door open and entered his dressing room. 

Tengenji Hiromi is in her late thirties, with a beautiful head of red velvet hair up in a traditional kimono hairstyle. Due to the Tengenji family being one that is immense with the traditional arts of Kabuki performance, the family residence is also one of the traditional styles. Likewise, for clothing choices - the formal wear tends to lean towards the traditional sense.

Albeit, for Tengenji's parents - they are a bit modernized… but when it comes down to his mother's dress-sense. These days, he seems to only see his mother dressed up in Kimonos. The only time he sees his mother dressed in casual wear is probably during Summer, or when his parents decide to travel aboard. 

“Kakeru, how is your arm now? Do you need to see a doctor?” Tengenji Hiromi wasted no time in zeroing into the crux of the situation. 

"Ah… I see you'd noticed. It's fine, I'll go to the doctor later on. It's not too serious that I need to visit a doctor immediately. Besides, it would have traumatized the kid too much if he knew his reckless actions had resulted in causing injury to me, albeit unintentionally." Tengenji Kakeru sighed as he responded to his mother's inquiry. 

"That's good to know, your father is quite concerned as well. Now, tell me about Akira-chan… how is he like? I didn't manage to get much out from you the other day, all that you say was that you have started dating Akira-chan." Tengenji Hiromi then changed the subject to something a little more light-hearted in essence. 

“... Mom, can this wait until I actually finish my food?” Tengenji Kakeru flushed red in the cheeks as he responded. 

“I’m not stopping you from eating, so just tell me while you eat.” Tengenji Hiromi deadpan in response, she has been awfully curious about Ugawa Akira for quite some time now. Ever since she had noticed her son’s underlying attraction to this latest rumored beau of his, Hiromi has been itching to meet the ‘annoyingly cute brat’ her son was going on about every single time she inquires about her son’s school life. 

Tengenji Kakeru stifled a groan when he heard his mother's words, but obliged his mother's request just the same. At some point in time, he had also shown his mother the few photos he has captured on his phone featuring Ugawa playing with his beloved Tavian. 

“Oh~ he’s most definitely cute, well, at least now your father can rest easy.” Tengenji Hiromi commented with a nod. 

"Hah? Rest easy? What the hell does that mean?" Tengenji Kakeru gaped at his mother, as he blinked in confusion. 

“Well… your dad has no issues with you getting a boyfriend, instead of a girlfriend. But he was quite worried you would find some macho guy, so now, he can rest easy that Akira-chan is the exact opposite. Instead of a macho disposition, Akira-chan is definitely leaning towards the feminine side in terms of exterior appearances.” Tengenji Hiromi responded in a casual tone of voice. 

"Ah… oh, on the subject - mom… do avoid saying that in front of Akira-chan. He's a little agitated whenever people relate him to a girl… apparently, there's some childhood trauma involved. I'm not revealing anything else until I got his permission to tell you the story. So, please don't comment on his feminine appearance and traits if you happen to spot any." Tengenji Kakeru warned his mother in advance, despite not knowing for certain if the pink-haired teen is going to show up next weekend to support his Kabuki performance in person. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 91 completed - an entire chapter full of original content. XD TenGawa towards the end and Tengenji's mom made a cameo XD Okay, so Ageha also get a cameo in here - I still decide to have him meet Yuuta but instead of night-time, this was now day-time with Hachiya around for comedic effect XD
> 
> Of course, S3 Kao Kai gets lots of scenes in this chapter XD Akane also got himself a cameo scene :P So, Episode 4 would take place from the next chapter onward. Kerukeru's elbow injury was brought up :P I wonder how he injured himself since it wasn't mentioned in canon, I came up with it myself. Yes, the so-called disciple is the kid in episode 4. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter ^_^


	92. Ageha Riku, a puzzle that can't seem to be solved…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, don't be fool by the chapter title - only the first part of this chapter have Ageha in it ^^; The rest are mostly TenGawa related.   
This chapter features the first part of episode 4, so it's mostly Tengenji focus. Ugawa as well, since he's now a package deal XD  
Oh, Ugawa met Tengenji parents ^^ and it went swimmingly well :P  
It also features Kaicchin gossiping in the Team Ootori group chat at the end of the day too :P

“Hoshitani Yuuta, what on earth are you playing at?” Ageha Riku’s words caused Yuuta to pause in his steps, turns back around and face the black-haired teen with a look of bewilderment on his face. 

"I beg your pardon?" Yuuta was bewildered, aside from the routine morning greetings when he crossed the black-haired teen path… he didn't really do anything much. So, he doesn't quite understand what Ageha meant by that particular statement. 

“We are hardly the same type of people, so kindly stop trying to come into my life.” Ageha Riku continues on, while Yuuta just appears even more confused by the turn of events. 

"Stop for a minute there, Ageha-kun. First of all, I had never said that we are the same type of people. I don't know where you've heard that from, but it certainly didn't come from me. Secondly, please elaborate on what you mean by me trying to come into your life? Considering we are in the same class, living in the same dorm - albeit different wing, and different levels… crossing path is a sooner or later kind of thing. Under this kind of circumstances, it is very difficult to go out of the way to avoid one another and I do not have time nor energy to waste them on such trivial issues. And if you are referring to my interaction with Hachiya, I assured you - I'm not trying to use Hachiya as a way 'in' to enter your life. So, unless you are telling me you are dating Hachiya-kun and would like me to back off because he's your personal property… I'm afraid I can't pretend he doesn't exist when he stumbles and fell in front of me, and not make it a point to help him up or something." Yuuta felt his eyebrows twitched in annoyance before he took a deep breath and addressed Ageha back in return. The entire time, Yuuta makes sure to keep his annoyance in check and speak in an even tone of voice. 

Ageha Riku blinked, somewhat stunned by the words that came tumbling forth from the lips of Hoshitani Yuuta. And then, he paused and asks with a look of consideration etched on his face. “Wait… you mean, you aren’t going out of the way to try and befriend me because you think we are the same type of people? And your goal for the term isn’t to befriend the only two members left from Team Yuzuriha that you had had no opportunity to befriend in the last school year?” 

"...Ageha-kun, while I did make it my ultimate aim to get along with everyone in the class and befriend them in one way or another. I don't go out of the way to achieve the aim, it's one thing if the people I'm trying to befriend are my own teammates but when it comes down to members of another team? I don't leap mountains and cross the river just to make friends, I'm fine and satisfied enough if maintaining the basic civility is possible. So, yes - I'm happy I'm now on speaking terms with Hachiya-kun but I am most definitely not using Hachiya-kun as a means to wriggle myself into your social life. So, where on earth did you hear about me making it my ultimate aim to befriend you this school term?" Yuuta face-palmed when he finally understood Ageha's meaning behind those earlier words that came tumbling forth from the black-haired teen's lips. 

“...Right, so Nanjo was trolling me… I should have known.” A dark look crossed Ageha’s face as he muttered in response before turning on his heels and turns back towards the dormitory building. 

[...He won’t go and beat up Nanjo or something, would he?] Yuuta sweat-dropped, and not wanting to cause any commotion for the caretaker of the dorm - the green-eyed teen hurried to follow Ageha.

"Why on earth are you following me?" Ageha Riku came to a stop in front of the dining hall and asks with his back facing Yuuta. 

"I just wish to prevent any possibility of an inconvenience to the dorm's caretaker," Yuuta answered carefully, the look on Ageha's face was so dark earlier that he was worried that the teen might consider maiming Nanjo Koki, on sight. Seeing as it was Nanjo that spread the rumor around that claims to say Yuuta was going to befriend Ageha before the end of the school term, that resulted in that awkward confrontation between Ageha and Yuuta, minutes ago. 

“...I’m not going to maim anyone, so kindly stop following me around.” Ageha Riku gritted out before turning on his heels to stalk back out of the building, again. 

While the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha was indeed annoyed by Nanjo's antics of purposely misleading him, Ageha was then reminded that he should have expected Nanjo would attempt to mess with him from the start. Hence, he has no one to blame but himself for taking the bait foolishly and then went on to confront the infamous Miracle Hoshitani. Thus, when the thought hits him - Ageha halted his intention to confront Nanjo and decides to go in search of his roommate and friend - Hachiya Sou instead.

Ageha decides that a good rant is in order, he needs to get his ire about Nanjo’s antics out of his system before it hinders his mood for the rest of the day. Hachiya Sou would be a good candidate to listen to his rant about Nanjo, and thus, the black-haired teen set off on a personal task to locate his clumsy roommate and friend. 

This time around, Yuuta didn’t make it a point to continue tagging behind the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha. On the whole, Yuuta finds Ageha Riku an odd person relating the black-haired teen to a puzzle that he couldn’t figures out. 

“Yuuta-kun, what are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be getting changed soon?” The voice of Nayuki Toru jarred the chestnut brown-haired teen out from his thoughts. 

“Na-chan…” Yuuta started, before a quick glance at the timing reflected on his mobile device had the green-eyed teen yelping aloud muttering something about going to be late. Apparently, Yuuta in his confusion of trying to figure out the puzzle of Ageha Riku’s mind had lost track of time by zoning out in the middle of a hallway instead of preparing for school. 

The members of Team Hiragi was sitting with the members of Stardust sans Tengenji Kakeru in the outdoor seating area of the cafeteria having lunch when Hoshitani Yuuta suddenly let out a sigh as he commented.

“I don’t understand…” Yuuta said as he replaced the cover-lid of the bento box, that he had just finished eating. 

"What do you not understand?" Sawatari Eigo, who was sitting with Yuuta and his childhood friend - Tatsumi Rui, as well as Tsukigami Kaito, asks back in return. 

"Ageha Riku - I cannot understand how his mind works, to be honest…" Yuuta lamented as he sighed aloud thinking back to the various encounters he had had with the black-haired teen since the start of the school year. 

"...Why are you even trying to understand how his mind works, if you don't mind me asking?" Sawatari Eigo sweat-dropped as he asks for elaboration to Yuuta's earlier words. 

And so, Yuuta promptly launched into a tale of the earlier encounter with Ageha Riku just outside of the dormitory building following his return from his morning jog. The green-eyed leader of Team Ootori makes sure to leave out the personal request coming from Yuzuriha-senpai asking for him to 'tweak' Ageha out of the 'god-worship' mode of Tsukigami Haruto. 

“What on earth possessed Ageha to even believe Nanjo’s words about me going out of my way to befriend him? For that groundless statement alone, Ageha was waiting for me outside the dorm building just to drop me a cryptic line and warned me off from trying to enter his life. That must be the weirdest confrontation I had ever encountered in my entire life. And then, his remark of us not being the same… when did I ever make mention of us being the same even?!” Yuuta rolls his eyes as he commented in response. 

"Well… considering that it's Nanjo that spread the words around, he probably based it off your words during the last Ayanagi Festival. It seems our confrontation with Akatsuki-senpai was broadcast all over the academy grounds, so plenty of people has heard what you said to Akatsuki-senpai then. Seeing as nobody outside of our team actually knew that the high-school student that inspires you to enroll in Ayanagi is actually Ootori-senpai… they probably thought you might believe yourself to be in the same boat as Ageha." Ultimately, it was Tsukigami Kaito that surmised the logic behind that rumors spread around by Nanjo Koki of Team Sazanami in an attempt to mess with Ageha Riku.

“...” 

At first, there was silence and then came a string of ‘Eh?!’ response from the members of Team Hiragi. In particular, Tatsumi Rui’s reaction was the strongest - since he was among one of the earliest people to know about the high-school student Yuuta admires. Seeing as the topic came up when they conversed for the first time in the Hiragi family villa when the two teams ended up having a co-training camp at the same venue by chance, last year in July. 

“I thought you said you didn’t know who was that high school student?” Tatsumi Rui blinked at Yuuta in confusion. 

"I didn't before, and Itsuki didn't say anything about it until I made the connection about it myself. Anyway, since then - I don't particularly worship him anymore. While it still remains my goal to perform on the same stage as him one day, I don't 'hero-worship' him or anything like what Ageha does when it comes down to Haru-nii. Because I am very much aware of the flaws in Itsuki due to my close proximity and relationship with him… How did we veer off the conversation from Ageha Riku to the high-school student that becomes my inspiration, again?" Yuuta rolls his eyes in response, as he answered Tatsumi's inquiry. 

“Well… Tsukigami brought it up, and then Tatsumi inquires about it?” Sawatari Eigo shrugged as he commented. 

“Right, coming back to the subject of Ageha - I think no one could fathom out the mystery behind how his mind works. But one thing is for certain - Ageha is definitely ambitious driven to win the audition.” Tatsumi Rui surmised, ending this current topic of discussion. 

In the meantime, Ageha Riku was once again in the archives room of the Kao Council building watching the video of Tsukigami Haruto’s performance of the role - Alexis Shadow. 

"..." Yuuta sighed inwardly, ambition and greed seem to be the number one lacking attributes in him, at most if not all the time. 

While Yuuta does agree with Tatsumi about Ageha being ambitious driven, he is also quite certain Ageha's way of appealing himself during the audition wouldn't yield good results since the teen was too focus on replicating Haru-nii performance to a tee. Thinking about the request from the French-born graduated senior - Yuzuriha Christian Lion, the bubbly leader of Stardust could not help but groan inwardly at the challenges he faced or would be facing during this audition phase. Just how exactly should he goes about breaking Ageha Riku out from his own little perfect world, to focus on the real aspects of life?!

The sight of his red-haired teammate walking past the cafeteria, had Yuuta calling out for the redhead’s attention. “Kerukeru~ are you off for your Kabuki-training, again?” 

“... I thought that much should be obvious. And are you sure you have time to dally around here?” Tengenji Kakeru deadpan in response as he stalked over to where his teammates sat. 

Yuuta blinked as his mind raced to recall what he has on his schedule today, and yelped aloud when he recalls he has a single period of the advanced vocal class squeeze in before his scheduled lesson time with the members of the ancient. "Shit! Hideaki-san is going to have my hide for this!" Yuuta mutters aloud, before handing the empty bento box over to Tsukigami for safekeeping while he grabbed his school bag and dashes towards the music lesson room for his advanced vocal class. 

“...” Members of the Stardust stared after their departing leader, and sweat-dropped in unison. 

"Who does your group have for the first hour of the lesson this afternoon?" Tengenji Kakeru then turns inquiring eyes on Sawatari Eigo, since these days they attended classes with the members who are auditioning for the same role. Hence, in his team leader's case - Sawatari Eigo would know best. 

“Futaba-san, we have a study group for the first hour.” Sawatari Eigo responded with a shrug. 

“Consider him lucky then, since it’s Futaba-san… he won’t get penalized if he turns up late.” Tengenji Kakeru deadpan in response. 

“I heard, you’re taking this entire week off to focus on your Kabuki-training?” Sawatari Eigo then changes the subject of conversation towards Tengenji’s request for an absence of leave from the lessons with the ancient team for the week. 

“Ah…apparently my father thought it necessary, seeing as this weekend is the official opening for the new Kabuki performance season.” Tengenji Kakeru nodded in response to Sawatari’s inquiry. 

“So, you are going to leave things here unattended? I hope you’re aware that our team’s Inumine is really a musical monster, so if you aren’t careful… you might lose the competition of the role to him.” Ugawa Akira commented, staring straight into the face of Tengenji Kakeru. Although, the pink-haired teen makes it a point to place an emphasis on the term ‘careful’. 

“I know… I won’t let my guards down. Besides, I’m only missing out on a week’s worth of instructions - with my capability, I would be able to catch back up in no time.” Tengenji responded, staring back at Ugawa as he answered evenly. 

The redhead knew Ugawa wasn't really warning him about Inumine's talent in anything musical related but more of the concern for his elbow injury. The request to take time off for this entire week isn't just to focus mainly on the upcoming Kabuki performances but is also a tactical strategy to recover from the strain of his injured elbow. 

[Flashback to events of 15th April 2018, evening 7pm]

Tengenji Kakeru stepped out of the home of his family doctor with a sigh on his lips, seeing as it is Sunday - most privately owned clinics aren't open for business. The redhead has no inclinations to visit the public hospital since that would risk tipping off the mass media to try and fish for information concerning his visit at this particular point in time. 

Thus, his father has made an arrangement for him to visit their family doctor for an assessment of his elbow that he had sprained earlier. The kid who will be placed under his guidance was a tad too excited earlier on in the day and ended up falling over. In an attempt to break the kid fall, Tengenji had reached out to 'save' the kid from suffering a head concussion but that means the kid had felled on his outstretch arm instead. Since the strain wasn't that serious, Tengenji had just opted to put some ice pack on it to lessen the swelling while continuing with his Kabuki practice. 

The check-up at his family doctor’s estate told him what he already knew, the ligament in his elbow has been stretched and thus is causing him some discomfit when attempting the more challenging movements in a performance that requires the use of his right elbow. The doctor has also prescribed him some painkillers to deal with the pain when necessary, but he is not to rely too much on the painkillers. His family car then dropped him off outside the dormitory, where he then proceeds to make his return to his dorm room. 

Having forgotten that 7pm is his beloved Tavian’s feeding time, and thus there is a chance of his beau being present on-site. The redhead promptly removed the school’s blazer coat from his person and thus exposing the sight of his bandaged elbow.

“What happened to your elbow?” Ugawa Akira demanded with a frown etched on his face as he stalked towards the startled redhead. 

"...Akira-chan…" Tengenji was about to inquire about the reason behind the pink-haired teen's presence in his room when he noticed the time reflected on his digital clock situated atop his study desk. 

"Don't change the subject, I'm asking you what happen to your elbow. I'm quite certain when you leave the dorm this morning - that bandage isn't even there." Ugawa Akira pulls on a stern expression as he regarded his boyfriend with an expression that seems to be a cross between concern and annoyance. 

“Some accident happens during practice today…” Tengenji Kakeru sighed, trying to remain vague in his response but his beau’s intense gaze had him relented and eventually recount the entire event that took place this morning which resulted in his sprained elbow injury.

"...Why are you so careless? I know you are concerned about the possibility of the kid hurting himself, but there should be plenty of staff presented on-site. You shouldn't have had to step in and play 'hero' in the first place, you know?!" Ugawa Akira berated, eyeing the bandages on the redhead's elbow as though it's an eyesore. 

“I know… I was already lectured once by my father earlier today. Can you spare me another tirade on the same topic? And where’s that hug you promised me this morning over the chat?” Tengenji then says, changing the subject altogether by bringing up their earlier conversation over the private chat on the messenger app. 

Upon Tengenji's words, Ugawa flushed pink in the cheeks but his attention was nowhere near being diverted. Nevertheless, he obliged and gave the redhead a brief hug before letting up and demanding the doctor's instruction concerning the injury of his boyfriend's elbow.

“Eh?!” Tengenji Kakeru blanched at Ugawa’s assertiveness on the subject.

“Don’t ‘Eh’ at me, idiot!” Ugawa snapped, as he snatched the slip of paper from the redhead’s hands to read it through once with his own eyes. 

“Who are you calling an idiot?!” Tengenji Kakeru reacted in an agitated tone of voice, as his eyebrow twitches in annoyance. 

“You, of course! The fact that you’d managed to injure yourself at such inopportune timing, is an idiotic act by itself.” Ugawa Akira snapped as he flicked his eyes back to the irate-looking Tengenji Kakeru. 

Upon Ugawa’s reminder of his injury, Tengenji fell silent - guilty as charged. Satisfied with Tengenji’s silence, the pink-haired teen then cited the instructions from the doctor aloud and asks if the redhead is going to abide by the rules. 

"It says here that you are advised to avoid putting a strain on that injured elbow of yours, and that the injury may take up to two weeks to recover. Are you going to take the entire two-weeks off the training?" Ugawa inquires, a frown marring his features as he read the doctor's instruction from the slip of note that came attached to the painkiller medications. 

"I have a follow-up appointment scheduled in one week, but for now - I'll listen to the doctor's advice and take a week off from the lessons and training with the ancient team," Tengenji responded, sitting down on the chair of his study desk as he patted his beloved cat - Tavian, gently with his left hand that decides to leap on his lap and use his lap as a temporary couch. 

“Just what kind of excuses do you intend to use for the application of a week of absence from classes then?” Ugawa inquires, raising an eyebrow up in a questioning manner while he voiced his doubt across to the redhead of Stardust.

"My father is going to submit a request of one week's leave from the school's training to focus on the approaching new Kabuki performance season." Tengenji Kakeru responded with a shrug, before asking if the pink-haired teen would mind staying on for a while longer while he headed for the shower. 

"...Fine, just be careful in the bathroom. Try to avoid getting the bandage wet as well, since there aren't any additional bandages around to change it for you at present." Ugawa reminded, picking up the napping Tavian from Tengenji's lap to allow the red-haired teen to gather the toiletries for the trip to the shower.

[End of Flashback] 

"By the way, is anyone of you interested in watching a new form of kabuki performance?" Tengenji Kakeru hurried to change the subject of conversation before any of his observant teammates could catch on to the underlying hints between his conversation with Ugawa earlier. 

"A new form of kabuki performance?" Sawatari prompted with interest lurking behind his eyes, he is always interested in finding out more about the traditional arts. Thus, he was the first to take the bait when Tengenji brought the subject up for discussion. 

“Yes, it’s a new form of kabuki which my father came up with and this upcoming weekend - the performance is finally making its debut appearance in the kabuki world. Oh, and he’s giving an exclusive interview to the NHK channel this evening talking about this new form of Kabuki - dubbed Gothic Kabuki on TV.” Tengenji Kakeru turns towards Sawatari Eigo and explained, before pulling out a couple of tickets from his bag and said. 

“I’m given a stack of invitation tickets to the weekend opening performance of the new style of the Kabuki, feel free to let me know if you are interested in swinging by to have a look. I’ll put you down on the list of registered audiences for this weekend, and handed you a ticket for the performance itself.” Tengenji Kakeru grinned as he announced to the group of members that are present on-site. 

“Ugawa, why are you blushing?” Toraishi suddenly asks aloud, causing everyone to direct their attention towards the table where Ugawa was sitting with Nayuki and Toraishi with morbid curiosity. 

“Shut-Up, Toraishi! It’s none of your business.” Ugawa Akira retorted, the pink flush in his cheeks more prominent than before. 

Private Chat between Ugawa Akira and Tengenji Kakeru, 18th of April, 3.45pm

Kakeru: So, have you decided yet? (ﾐㆁ∀ㆁﾐ)∫

Akira: ／(= ∵=)＼ Fine, I’ll go and watch your performance this weekend. 

Kakeru: (ﾐㆁ∀ㆁﾐ)∫ I’ll tell my mom to expect you then ^_^ 

Akira: ／(= ∵=)＼ I still don’t think it wise of you to hide your injury from your teammates though

Kakeru: Ah… about that, actually, they found it out the very next day. 

Akira: U( ÒㅅÓ)U They found out? How did they found out about your injured elbow? 

Kakeru: Yuuta is more observant than I pegged him for, he noticed me using a bottle of a cold drink on my elbow and confronted me on it during our photo-shoot job on the 16th of April. Due to the leave of absence taken from the ancient team's training, I met them directly at the photo studio after visiting the family doctor to remove the bandage temporarily for the photo-shoot job… but then, Nayuki took notice of the medicinal smell left on the elbow when the doctor applies the medicinal cream for swelling on it. And then, the sight of me pressing the cold drink to the spot where the slight swell was - clued Yuuta in on the injured elbow. 

Akira: Oh… so how did your teammates react to your injury? ／(=°-°=)＼

Kakeru: A karate chop to my head for trying to hide the injury from them, and then Kaito-chan gave me a lecture on my stupidity act that resulted in the injury after I rehash the tale for them. ^^; 

Akira: It is a stupid act though… but I’ll spare you another lecture on the same issue seeing as I’ve already berated you once about it. 

Kakeru: ^^; How’s training for you today?

Akira: Harsh, our group got Uozumi-san as the coach this afternoon… >_< 

Kakeru: I see, Uozumi-san’s training is indeed harsher than the rest of the coaches but that’s only because his expectation level is high. 

Before long, the weekends have arrived. Ultimately, only Toraishi, Ugawa, Kuga, Nayuki and Yuuta show up for the Kabuki performance of Tengenji Kakeru. The group meets up in the foyer of the Ginza Kabuki Theater, while Nayuki is off buying the bento set that is only sold exclusively in the theater when the Kabuki season is on. When the Kabuki season is off, the store selling Bentos is also not operating. 

"Sorry for the wait, there's quite a long queue at the store," Nayuki told Yuuta and the rest when he finally made it back with the Bentos in his hands. 

"It's fine, so these are the Spring seasonal Bentos that have you hyped up over the past few days?" Yuuta thanked Nayuki as he took a bento for his own consumption, while he inquires out of curiosity.

""Yep! I've always wanted to give it a try but didn't really get a chance to eat them since tickets to the Kabuki shows aren't cheap and neither of my relatives watches Kabuki so I can't tag along with them to any of the performance where these exclusive Bentos were sold to the audiences." Nayuki responded as he handed out the bentos to the rest of the members in their group. 

"Amazing… we actually get to eat them in the theater?" Toraishi Izumi is amazed since most of the performances he had been to tend to ban the consumption of food in the performance hall… hence he was really amazed that audiences get to eat inside the performance hall during a Kabuki performance. 

“Yes, albeit only during the show intermission period.” Nayuki nodded in response. 

“Heh… so this is the new Gothic style kabuki that Tengenji’s father came up with eh? Interesting…” Yuuta mused aloud as he looked at the promotional posters featuring his teammate - Tengenji Kakeru that was pinned up on the notice board of the Ginza Kabuki Theater. 

“They are blending the traditional arts with modernistic traits, hoping to attract more youngster interest in the arts it seems.” Ugawa Akira commented, he was the first to arrive at the performance hall since technically he was also meeting Tengenji’s parents for the first time, today. 

"Too bad for Sawatari then, he was really interested in coming but unfortunately… luck isn't quite on his side." Toraishi commented then when Ugawa mentioned that there has been an information-sharing session earlier on that talks about the differences between the traditional Kabuki and the newly created Gothic Kabuki performance. 

“Right… he caught a cold, didn’t he?” Nayuki said in a sympathetic tone of voice. 

"...Not him, in specific, it was the other half that caught a cold." Toraishi recalls the scene from earlier today when he went over to Room 202 to check if his two team-leaders are ready to go. Sawatari had answered the door with an apologetic look and told him to leave for the performance himself because Tatsumi has caught a cold and Sawatari needs to stay behind and look after the green-eyed blond. 

Since Ugawa has already left earlier and citing to meet them directly at the performing theater… Toraishi, too lazy to walk the way to the train station decides to pester his childhood friend - Kuga Shuu into giving him a ride over to the performance hall instead. 

"What about Sei-chan? I'm surprised he didn't come for the performance…" Yuuta commented as he shifted inquiring eyes onto Ugawa Akira - who is the roommate of Inumine Seishiro, for an answer. 

"...I tried inviting him along yesterday, but he was too focus on exercising and told me that he can't go because he's in the middle of his push-up exercises now. And then, when I attempted to ask him again this morning - he saw a butterfly, and start chasing around it like a real dog before it evolved into his craving of eating fried shrimp. And so, I gave up." Ugawa Akira shrugged in a 'can't be bothered' way as he relates to Hoshitani Yuuta about the reason why Inumine is absent from this outing trip. 

Toraishi then turns his eyes upon his childhood friend - Kuga Shuu and inquires on Tsukigami's whereabouts. Albeit, the term Toraishi used to dub Tsukigami was 'thoroughbred'. 

“Kaicchin has a fitting session for the upcoming web-drama he is involved in that clashes with the timing of Kerukeru’s performance… so he isn’t coming. And then, of course, he also wants to spend some more time on the practicing… I think Ageha’s performance is stressing him out, even though he kept claiming otherwise.” Yuuta sighed aloud as he commented, before shifting curious eyes on Ugawa and asks. 

"So, I take it as you've met Tengenji's parents. Since you have been here for a while longer than the rest of us… how was the meeting?" 

“Huh? Was that why you came out earlier than planned? You were meeting up with Tengenji’s parents? Why are you meeting up with Tengenji’s parents though?” Toraishi blinked, finally catching on to his pink-haired teammate’s whereabouts since this morning and almost immediately the gossiper soul in him awaken as he tried to fish around for information. 

"I'm not obliged to provide you with any of that information." Ugawa huffed at his teammate in response, before zeroing in his gaze on Yuuta and responded. "The meeting went well… as for my impressions of Tengenji's parents, his father is as expected, stern and his mother is warm and welcoming. Although, it was kind of awkward for a while as I was quizzed on random by his father on the topic of Kabuki performance. Thank god, I had the insight to read up on a bit about the Kabuki art in general before swinging by." 

"Yikes! Come on, let's go… Kerukeru is waiting for us in the dressing room it seems. Eh, where is the dressing room by the way?" Yuuta who received an incoming message from the redhead of his team suddenly flicked his eyes upon the pink-haired teen seeking guidance. 

Ugawa Akira sweat-dropped, and was about to say he has no idea because the layout here is a bit too confusing for him to navigate around having only walked through it once. Thankfully, Tengenji has the insight to sent out his family butler to retrieve them and directed them back towards the dressing room area. Following the lead of the Tengenji's family butler, they were met by the sight of a kid running about the area with a toy sword. 

“So, the training starts this young for Kabuki actors…” Yuuta mused aloud as he took in the sight of more kids huddle in another corner, listening attentively to the instructions given. 

"Well… at least now we know why Tengenji isn't afraid of performing in front of a large audience." Kuga Shuu remarked, most of them have been rather apprehensive when Stardust first made their debut into the entertainment industry. The only two members completely unfazed was Tengenji and their leader - Yuuta, although, it still amazed Kuga to no end about how different his team leader was on and off the stage. When Yuuta is on-stage, professionalism is on display for all to see… but once coming off-stage - the green-eyed teen is just a klutz in general.

"Oi! Keep that energetic vibe of yours until the actual performance, don't wear yourself out before the actual show takes place." Tengenji Kakeru then grabbed the back of the running kid's Yukata to put a stop to the kid's antics in the dressing rooms area. 

And then, turning back around - Tengenji Kakeru greeted his group of friends with a huff. “How dare you keep me waiting?!” 

"Sorry… Nayuki wanted to buy the exclusive bentos before it runs out of stock, so we were waiting outside while he queues for the bentos. We chatted around for a bit later, and forgot that you were waiting for us." Yuuta apologized to his red-haired teammate with a sheepish look on his face. 

“Whatever… now you guys are coming with me, there’s a little project I need your help with.” Tengenji said then, causing everyone to turn wary eyes on the redhead.

“What kind of project?” Yuuta inquires, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. 

"To promote the art of Gothic Kabuki - we need to film a promotional video for the occasion. Don't worry, it's nothing too difficult - I'll handle the challenging part, you guys will do the easy bit. Oh, and here's the lyrics - do have it memorized soon. The camera-man is coming in half an hour, we will do the performance in the theater hall stage itself before the crowd starts flocking in." Tengenji said, and then the entire group of them got dragged off to change into some Kabuki performing garbs and made to learn a few of the easiest dance for the video immediately. 

Ugawa, upon watching the instructor’s demonstration of the steps involved, suddenly turns his eyes upon the redhead - Tengenji Kakeru and deadpan. “I see… so, that’s why your mother insisted on me sitting through a 45 minutes lesson with the rest of the kids learning the basics of the Kabuki art performance earlier on in the day. It was in preparation for this PV - right?”

Tengenji Kakeru laughed nervously, as he averted his eyes from his beau’s piercing gaze. “Sort of…?” 

Albeit annoyed by the sudden turn of event, Ugawa Akira still obliged the sudden request from his boyfriend to help out in the PV - featuring the performance of the song ‘Hanamichi~ Go All Out~’. 

The filming of the PV took up a few hours since it requires more than one take before the camera-man had something decent enough to be aired on TV. 

"Damn… that was tiring, Kerukeru… you owe me big time for this." Hoshitani Yuuta deadpan when the cameraman finally left the performance hall with a satisfactory video in his grasp. After that, the entire group went back to Tengenji's dressing room with the redhead changing into his official performance attire while the rest of them remove the make-ups and attire they were dressed up in for the PV filming under the professionals' assistance. 

"Thank you for your hard work." Tengenji Hiromi entered the room with a tray of warm tea for the group that assists her son with the PV filming task earlier. 

"Hiromi-san." Yuuta, Nayuki, and Kuga greeted the mother of their teammate politely as the lady approached them with the beverage tray on hand. 

Tengenji Hiromi nodded towards the three boys once, before turning her eyes upon the pink-haired teen and smiled warmly. “Akira-chan, you did a good job earlier. Kazuhiko is quite pleased with your performance.” 

“Eh~ father is satisfied already? Since when is he so lenient?” Tengenji Kakeru protested at his mother’s words. 

"Kakeru, it is different for Akira-chan. Your father has a higher expectation for you because you are the one groomed to succeed him when the time comes, Akira-chan, on the other hand, need not live up to the reputation of being a member of the Tengenji family. Henceforth, your father only requires him to know the basics fundamentals when it comes down to the Tengenji kabuki arts." Tengenji Hiromi responded, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“...” Not expecting his mother to literally gave him a proper explanation that highlighted the reason why his beau was being praised by his parents… Tengenji Kakeru was stumped when he heard his mother’s words. Likewise, it was the same for Ugawa Akira - the pink-haired teen blushed a vivid shade of red when he heard Tengenji Hiromi’s words. 

"...So, are the two of you dating for real - this time?" Toraishi blinked as he inquires, once the mother of Tengenji Kakeru was completely out of earshot. The gray-eyed teen did not miss how Tengenji's mother kept on referencing to Tengenji family and the kabuki arts of the family when the lady mentions his pink-haired teammate's name in the same line. That's practically accepting Ugawa into the Tengenji family already… and he couldn't see why it would happen unless the ship of TenGawa is now legit. 

"Rapid service train indeed…" Yuuta suddenly commented, having been reminded of a comment from Tsukigami Kaito some days ago concerning the relationship progress between Kerukeru and Uwa-chan. 

Later that night, when Ugawa returns to the dorm - he was asked to pay a visit to Room 202 where Sawatari and Tatsumi stayed. There, an interrogation of his relationship progress with Tengenji Kakeru was finally conducted. It seems Toraishi wasted no time in spreading the word to the team leader of Team Hiragi, following his return from the Ginza Kabuki Theater. And while Ugawa got interrogated by his own teammates about when exactly did he start dating the redhead of Stardust, the members of Team Ootori were involved in the latest round of gossiping chat on their chat-group. 

Group-Chat of Team Ootori [Tsukigami, Yuuta, Tengenji, Nayuki, Kuga] - 21st of April, 8pm

Kaito-chan: Spill it! 

Kakeru: Spill what? ≧◔◡◔≦

Yuuta: Have the two of you even kiss yet?

Kakeru: (^･//ｪ//･^) Erm… no, not yet. 

Yuuta: Not yet, and your mom is already accepting Uwa-chan into your family? That’s incredibly fast of her… and your father, I’m surprised at his fast acceptance of Uwa-chan too. 

Kakeru: it probably helps that my mom has plenty of time to prep him up to accept that either I'm Asexual as she'd feared or that I don't swing for the girls. So, my father has probably resigned to the idea of it for some-time already. Although I have to say I'm caught off-guard when my father starts firing questions about Kabuki in general to Akira-chan though…but I knew he passed the 'test' when my dad nodded in acceptance of his response. 

Nayuki: This is Ugawa~ well, in that case, I’m glad I raided Sawatari’s reading materials some-time ago to read up on Kabuki in general. (●//▽//●)

Yuuta: O-O Uwa-chan, why are you using Na-chan’s phone? 

Nayuki: Well… he's preoccupied at the moment, and my phone's battery is dead. I was using his phone to check the news feed on FB when the messenger app starts to buzz with messages. Upon seeing my name on it, I just couldn't resist responding. 

Kakeru: I thought you were being interrogated by Tatsumi and Sawatari about the details of our relationship? 

Nayuki: Tatsumin is still recovering from his cold, so Sawatari ended the session earlier than expected. 

Kakeru: This is so odd, seeing you responding on Nayuki’s mobile. Come up to my room, we will speak in person. 

Nayuki: This is Nayuki back online, Ugawa-kun is heading over to your room now and he’s going to borrow your power-socket to charge up his phone it seems. ^^; 

“Why is your room so dark?” That was the first thing Ugawa said when he slipped into the room of Tengenji Kakeru in the dormitory building. 

“Nya~” Tavian meowed in greeting when she recognized the voice of Ugawa, without moving from the center of the bed where she was now lazing about enjoying a belly rub from her owner - Tengenji Kakeru. 

"I was thinking earlier, so I must have not realized that it's getting dark," Tengenji responded, as he patted the side of his bed and signal for the pink-haired teen to join him as they pamper his beloved cat - Tavian with belly rubs. 

"And what have you thinking so deep that you missed even the fact that the sun has set?" Ugawa asks as he flipped on the light switch of the room - lighting up the room since he had no interest to sit in the dark as his boyfriend does on occasions. 

“Apparently, tomorrow’s the name succession ceremony and some seniors performers are coming to watch the performance. My father requested for me to do something about my elbow before tomorrow comes around…”Tengenji sighed aloud as he said, even though he managed to fool the majority of the audiences that he has an injury on the right elbow - his father can’t be fooled. 

"... So, have you thought about what to do with your elbow for tomorrow yet? I expect your father would want you to deliver a higher standard of performance for tomorrow as compared to today's standard?" Ugawa Akira inquires, gazing at his troubled boyfriend in response. 

"Painkillers I supposed… I have been avoiding ingesting painkillers since it's not good to rely too much on them, but if I were to avoid any possible twitches in my elbow for tomorrow's performances… I guess it's time to start taking the painkillers." Tengenji sighed aloud as he flicked his eyes over to the top of his study desk where his doctor's prescribed painkiller pills sat innocently. 

“When’s your next doctor’s appointment?” Ugawa asks after a moment of silence. 

"Tomorrow - I'm seeing him at his home," Tengenji responded, using his uninjured hand to pull his pink-haired beau closer for a hug. 

"I'll join you for the follow-up appointment. Your mom asks me to join her for afternoon tea, either way… so I figured I might as well swing by when the performance ended and go with you on your follow-up appointment." Ugawa paused for a second before he said to his frowning beau. 

"Ah… be ready to join her for a shopping session following the end of the tea session though. Knowing her, she would drag you off on a shopping trip." Tengenji tried to smile only to end up grimacing when he starts to feel the strain in his injured elbow, again. 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how painful is your elbow exactly?” Ugawa sighed, as he prepared to head down to the kitchen to get an ice-pack for his proud boyfriend who is obviously in discomfit but isn’t willing to admit the fact. 

“It’s fine…it’s nothing I can’t endure anyway.” Tengenji Kakeru responded, unwilling to respond to his boyfriend’s inquiry. 

“...Don’t make me call Nayuki up to deal with you, Kakeru-sama!” Ugawa glared at his boyfriend with a warning look in his eyes. 

"About 6 I think… it's not that bad, really." Tengenji eventually relented, if there's anything he can't stand - it's Nayuki staring at him with the look of blatant disapproval. The only other look he can't stand is likely his own mother staring at him with teary eyes because that would mean his father would look at him with disappointment. 

“Is that how you’re going to call me from now on?” Tengenji beams as he inquires. 

Ugawa Akira looked stumped for a second, as he recalled what he had addressed the redhead as earlier and rolls his eyes in response. “You wish! I’m not calling you Kakeru-sama all the time!” 

“Oh… then what are you going to address me as now that our relationship is pretty much iron-clad?” Tengenji asks back in return, a satisfactory smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he regarded his blushing beau. 

"Kakeru, or Kerukeru… depending on the mood." Ugawa mumbled in response, his cheeks heating up for a moment before it calms back down. Once the pink-haired teen was certain that he had his blushing reaction back down in control, he stood to leave the room for the kitchen in search of the ice-pack to soothe the swelling of his boyfriend's injured elbow.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 92 completed, and it includes the first half of episode 4 of S2 Starmyu. XD since, this part is center on Tengenji - of course, TenGawa gets the limelight XD 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter XD


	93. Yuuta and Kaicchin’s struggles with the audition roles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter - the second half of episode 4 is covered. most of it anyway...   
1\. Kaito and Yuuta's respective struggles in the role they are auditioning for...  
2\. OtoHoshi Private Chat  
3\. The ancient trio decides to have Yuuta and Kaito switch their auditioning roles.

The training with the ancient teams following the end of lunch had the students of 2-MS split up into three groups, Yuuta together with Sawatari and the rest of the students who are auditioning for the role of Lambert Shadow proceed to the training room where Uozumi Asaki had reserved for their lesson today. 

His cousin - Futaba Taiga, meanwhile took on the group of students auditioning for Alexis Shadow to the lesson room equipped with the piano for the vocal classes. Lastly, Saotome Ritsu took the rest of the students under his guidance to drill on the dance steps required for the performance of Shadow & Lights. 

“How’s your elbow today?” Ugawa Akira whispered as he came over to where Tengenji Kakeru stood and inquires. 

“Yes, Tengenji-kun… how did the diagnosis go yesterday?” Nayuki also inquires in a low tone of voice as they prepared themselves for the impending lesson with Saotome Ritsu in the Dance Studio 1. 

“It didn’t worsen, but the recovery speed wasn’t that fast either. However, the doctor agrees to let him lose the bandage with the instruction to apply cold-press if there’s any pain. The painkillers are to be avoided unless absolutely necessary.” It was Ugawa that responded on behalf of Tengenji Kakeru, seeing as the redhead likely would avoid speaking on the issue at all costs. 

“Akira-chan…” Tengenji started, only to be silenced by the pink-haired teen with a look. 

"Whatever you do, don't stand next to Hachiya later. That guy took clumsiness to a new level, just the other day - he managed to cause somewhat of a domino effect by causing the entire row of students who stood next to him to fell together when he loses his balances. Thankfully, neither of the students was hurt… but I don't want you to risk it, considering you're already injured, to begin with." Ugawa Akira warned, only satisfied when he received a nod in response from the redhead. 

“Oh~ someone is whipped…” Toraishi Izumi grinned as he pops into the conversation between Tengenji and Ugawa just to tease the two of them, causing Tengenji to snap. 

“Hah?! Who the hell are you talking about?!” Tengenji Kakeru’s hackles rise almost immediately, upon hearing the teasing remark from Toraishi. 

The redhead of Stardust might be okay with Toraishi teasing him about his new-found relationship with Akira, but he would never allow himself to be considered whipped. So, he was quite irked when Toraishi pops into the picture and dubbed him ‘whipped’ when he didn’t argue with Akira and decides to oblige his beau’s request for him to stay away from Hachiya Sou. 

"Kerukeru, just ignore Tora. He's doing it on purpose because he has got nothing better to do." Ugawa started, speaking in a flat tone of voice as he interrupted and stopped the irked redhead from getting into an argument with his womanizer teammate. 

"Yes, Tengenji. Toraishi is just bored out of his mind, and wants to find something to occupy himself before lessons begins for the day." Kuga Shuu then came over and told his hot-headed teammate before dragging his childhood friend off and back to their own group. 

While the students in the dance studio are waiting for Saotome Ritsu to make his appearance, Hoshitani Yuuta was bracing himself mentally for the upcoming lesson with Uozumi Asaki. Although, since the time the ancient trio watches his performance during the middle-school division CCA Open House event - his special 1-1 training class with Uozumi has come to an end. It still didn't change the fact that Uozumi Asaki is a stern mentor with high expectations. 

Moreover, Yuuta has an inkling that the role of Lambert Shadow isn’t an easy job to do… despite the lack of lines allotted to the character in the entire show. So, Yuuta had a feeling that he would indeed struggle during the audition phase for the role. Thankfully, Yuuta’s ultimate goal during the audition phase is to pick up useful tips and make it a fruitful learning journey. So, while the lack of progress does dampen his mood from time to time - he won’t get stuck in the low spirit mood for too long unlike his navy-haired teammate, Tsukigami Kaito. 

“Hoshitani, what are you doing standing outside the lesson room like a wooden block?” Uozumi Asaki’s voice startled Yuuta out from his torrential mind. 

“Sorry, Sir.” Yuuta apologized as he hurried to enter the lesson room, with Uozumi Asaki tailing him from behind. 

"Good afternoon, Sir." The five students including Yuuta greeted when Uozumi Asaki strolled into the lesson room, and while Sawatari was curious why Yuuta only entered the lesson room minutes before their coach turns up. The teen with dark-brown hair from Team Hiragi also knew this isn't the best time to inquire about the issue. 

"Settle down, and I hope every one of you has the insight to bring the script with you for today's class because we would be needing it." Uozumi Asaki nodded in response to the students' greetings and then promptly have the students gathered around him at a closer distance so he wouldn't have to project his voice to the entire room since there are only five students present in the lesson room, this afternoon. 

Yuuta was extremely grateful that he has packed the script of Shadow and Lights with him this morning, somehow a gut feeling told him he would be needing the copy of the script this afternoon. Usually, he didn’t make it a point to bring the script along with him because Lambert Shadow is a role without lines throughout the entire show but the role requires a lot of expressions on the face to reflect the emotions of each scene change. The role also has to change the facial expressions accordingly to the lines coming out from its master - Lambert, which Yuuta really struggles at the task. 

Yuuta's copy of the script is kept in a better condition than Tsukigami Kaito's, nobody could argue against the fact. Because the navy-haired teen's copy of the script is already worn out, and each and every page of the script has a marking on them. In contrast, Yuuta's script is really pristine clean - and tidy. It makes one wonders if Yuuta has even studied the script after receiving it from the ancient team. The answer came when Uozumi kick-starts the day's lesson with the reciting of Lambert's lines in one of the scenes from the show - Shadow and Lights. 

“When I received something from you, I feel that I am cherished by you. That alone makes me think I am cherished by the world.” Uozumi Asaki started, a few minutes after he had everyone who is auditioning for the role of Lambert Shadow seated in front of him. 

"Lambert's Lines…?" Yuuta blurted out without a thought, and that at least have the class thinking the teen does make it a point to read through the script. Yuuta managed to recognize the lines without opening the copy of his script in front of him. 

“What is the role of Lambert Shadow?” Uozumi nodded in response when Hoshitani Yuuta commented that his earlier lines came from Lambert in the show, and then he proceeds to ask his next question - the role of Lambert Shadow. 

Upon Uozumi’s inquiry, the student's glances between themselves before Sawatari responded confidently. “It is a mirror reflection of Lambert’s heart as well as a symbol of his longing.” 

"Indeed. So, for you to understand the shadow, you must understand its master. Hence, today I'm going to have all of you try to understand Lambert's heart." Uozumi Asaki nodded in response to Sawatari's definition of the role of Lambert's Shadow, before announcing his lesson plan for the day. 

How are they going to understand Lambert’s heart? The job is simple - they are to practice with Lambert’s lines from the treasure-collection scene. The first person to attempt the task was Sawatari Eigo of Team Hiragi, who managed it okay but gotten a comment from Uozumi Asaki that his voice weakens when he sinks too deep into the character. 

"Overall, it has an emotional framework. However, your voice weakens as you got too deep into the character. Always remember that you are in a theater setting. Next, Hoshitani." Uozumi Asaki then shifted his eyes towards Hoshitani Yuuta and prompted. 

"Right…" Yuuta nodded and took the script of the Shadow and Lights - flipping to the designated page, the very first act whereby Lambert received the 'treasure' from Alexis and starts reciting. "When I received something from you, I feel that I am..." 

“Don’t read the lines before your emotions are in place.” Uozumi Asaki snapped, cutting off Yuuta mid-progress. 

“Yes, sir!” Yuuta sweat-dropped and apologized. 

“Try it again!” Uozumi instructed. 

This time around, Yuuta took a bit of the time to garner up the emotions before he attempted to read the lines, again. “When I received something from you, I feel that I am cherished …” 

"Enough, Hoshitani - that wasn't your Lambert. Don't get pull in by Sawatari's act, it's okay to be influenced but that's only after you have established your own individual portrayal of the character." Uozumi Asaki cuts off Yuuta's second attempt at trying out the same part. There was a bit of silence before Uozumi sighed aloud and decides to explain the meaning behind the scene where the line took place to give Yuuta a better understanding of the setting. 

“This part of the lines took place in the first act of the show, and it’s the only moment where we feel his connection to his best friend - Alexis, who has closed off his heart. That’s what this treasure collection scene is all about. Through the treasures, Lambert actually feels the friendship from Alexis and remembered the happiness. Pick up that feeling from the lines. In your case, you have to deepen your understanding by having affections for the role.” Uozumi Asaki eventually ended his explanation by directing the last bit towards Hoshitani Yuuta, in particular. 

“Yes, sir!” Yuuta nodded in response as he mentally took note of the information supplied by the stern instructor, hoping that the next time around he could do a better job in performing that part of the scene. 

Uozumi Asaki then shifted his attention towards the other three students in the class, going through the same procedures with them once before refocusing his attention back on Yuuta. They went through the same routines another few more rounds until the time for the lesson is up, and then Uozumi Asaki clapped his hands together to conclude today's session. 

“That’s enough for today, continue working on it. I hope to see substantial improvement from you - the next time around, Hoshitani.” Uozumi Asaki concluded, before standing and making a move to leave the room. 

“Hoshitani, is there a reason why you are lying on the floor?” Sawatari Eigo sweat-dropped when he stood to stretch out his limbs only to noticed the green-eyed teen of Stardust lying on his back on the floor and staring up at the ceiling of the lesson room blankly. 

"I'm tired…" Yuuta moaned aloud before he commented to no one in particular. "Was it just me? Why do I feel that Uozumi-san's focus is primarily centered on me?"

“... Who knows, perhaps you’d managed to catch his interest? I mean, he did go to the extent to give you 1-1 special training before… albeit, it was due to your performance being the most lacking among us all during the acting skills assessment tests.” Koumoto Tetsuya shrugged as he responded, and then he came over and pull his friend back up into an upright position. 

"Yes, while on the subject - why did the special training stop just as suddenly?" Yurino Mayu inquires, out of curiosity. 

"Apparently they saw my performance with the drama club sometime back during the middle school division CCA Open House…and somehow my performance then must have met the minimum expectation of Uozumi-san to have him call off the special training session? Anyway, while on the CCA open house - did anyone visit the CCA open house event of the high school division over the last weekend?" Yuuta then changed the subject of conversation to something more light-hearted in nature.

"It was okay I think... but the CCA open house is meant for the first-years more than it was meant for us. Students from the musical department are usually exempted from the need to join a school club due to the busy schedules, but if one is keen on club activities – they can still join a CCA group albeit the attendance might be rather irregular." Yurino Mayu shrugged as he responded, personally, he was part of the literacy club. 

His club activities, in essence, were to read a book and write a book review about it and submit to the club president once a month. So, CCA Open House for the literacy club is usually a quiet affair – all they did was to set up a booth and sell their yearly club magazines. The magazine comprises of the entire years' worth of book recommendations and reviews. In the magazine, they would also publish short stories written by their members. 

Outside the lesson room, Uozumi found himself coming face to face with the figure of Futaba Taiga. The 21-year-old with orange burnt hair grinned and commented, “It seems you have picked up an interest in Yuu-chan ever since the middle-school division CCA Open House Performance…so, how’s it going?” 

“...I’m having a headache trying to comprehend why his performance on and off the stage differs so much.” Uozumi Asaki deadpan in response, before turning away to leave the area. 

Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped, he too, has no explanation of the habits of his cousin. Why is it that his cousin always screws up so much during rehearsals and training, but pulled off a miraculous performance during the actual event? 

In the meantime, Tsukigami Kaito was equally struggling with the role he was trying out for the audition - Alexis Shadow. Whether or not was it due to Ageha's perfect imitation of his elder brother isn't certain, but Tsukigami knew his struggles at the solo part of the role is frustrating him out. Inwardly, he wonders if the reason why he decides to audition for the role of Alexis Shadow was really a logical choice. Seeing as he was very much aware that his voice register isn't good enough to handle the solo part of Alexis Shadow since that song has quite a bit of the soprano parts that his voice couldn't really handle. 

Yuuta, on the other hand, wouldn't have had such issues - since the guy has no issues with singing high notes in a song except for when the dolphin voice or rather whistle register technique is required. However, Tsukigami was quite reluctant to switch out the role of Alexis Shadow for another… because he didn't want to admit that he isn't as good as his elder brother - Tsukigami Haruto. 

Over at Tengenji’s side, Inumine somehow has made it a point to situate himself in between the redhead of Stardust and the clumsy teen of Team Yuzuriha. This little detail did not escape Tengenji’s observation, and as such - the redhead decides to ask Inumine if there is a reason behind his constant act of being a barricade and safety net to keep the clumsy Hachiya Sou away from his person. 

"Ah…Ugawa says if I managed to keep you away from Hachiya's clumsiness - he would buy me ice-cream after the lesson." Inumine Seishiro beams in response, while Tengenji Kakeru sweat-dropped.

"..." Ugawa was speechless at how easy his teammate sold him out to his boyfriend, but still sighed and obliged to buy Inumine the soft-serve ice-cream that Inumine has his eyes set upon from the vending machine following the end of the lesson with the members of the ancient team. 

"I didn't peg you for a worrywart." Tengenji Kakeru commented when Ugawa Akira approached him when their training with Saotome Ritsu came to an end for the day. 

“I wouldn’t be if you weren’t injured in the first place.” Ugawa Akira reminded in a sharp tone of voice. 

"Are you ever going to let me forget this little detail?" Tengenji Kakeru fell silent for about 0.5 seconds before he sighed and asks in return.

“That depends on the next doctor’s appointment, I might let you off the hook if the doctor gave the verdict that you have recovered from that elbow injury.” Ugawa Akira deadpan in response. 

The first thing Yuuta did after lessons ended was to wash his face, it just so happens that Toraishi was using the next sink so they were standing together. The gray-eyed teen must have been in deep thoughts because Toraishi jumps for a bit from being startled when Yuuta starts speaking to him. 

“Why isn’t it going well at all? Why do I seem to have so much trouble getting into character, this time around? Ne~ Toraishi, do you think this has something to do with my lack of ambitious drive towards the audition in general?” Yuuta then turns his eyes upon the womanizer member of Team Hiragi next to him and asks in a pleading tone of voice. 

"Please don't start talking with me out of the blue, Hoshitani. While on the subject, I don't see how the fact that you are struggling with the character you are auditioning for has got to do with your lack of ambition, hunger, and greed. They are completely irrelevant, and besides weren't you the type that always has troubles and screw-up during practices?" Toraishi was saying when Kuga Shuu walked past them with a monotonous 'Good Work' and walked off. 

"Thank you for your hard work," Yuuta calls out after his departing teammate on auto-pilot mode, while his mind is still stuck upon the troubles he is having with the role of Lambert Shadow. He knows he's not quite cut-out for the role, but he didn't think it would be this hard to pull off something acceptable in the coaches' eyes. 

“Yuu-chan, perhaps you should try focusing solely on the task of getting into the character that you are auditioning for… instead of attempting to multitask at every single second.” Futaba Taiga who is walking past the area, interjected as he gave his baby cousin a pat on the head. 

"True… but I have never encountered so much trouble getting into a character, with half my mind preoccupied with other things before. So, I can't understand why it isn't working this time around." Yuuta lamented aloud to his cousin, causing Toraishi Izumi who is listening in to the conversation to look at Yuuta funnily. 

"How many roles have you acted before? Outside of that butler in the middle school division CCA open house performance, and that Fairy Tale Parody Skit…" Toraishi Izumi wasted no time in asking Yuuta back in return for clarification on the green-eyed teen's earlier statement. 

Yuuta cringed when he realized he had accidentally slipped up, again. Thankfully, Tsukigami Kaito appeared in the nick of time and follow up with the response. “Well… there was that first acting lesson we had with Ootori-senpai, whereby you acted as a newbie detective.” 

“There was also the skit which was an excerpt from the ‘Vampire Knight’ - featuring Ryuji-senpai as Yuuki, Tomo-senpai as Zero and you as Aidou Hanabusa…” Koumoto Tetsuya of Team Yuzuriha wandered over and added in Yuuta’s defense. 

“Hah? Was there such a skit? And why are the KitaKore involved in the performance?” Tsukigami Kaito blinked in confusion, having not heard of such a performance before. 

"It was during an outdoor live event if I recalled correctly - it was anime-themed. And while we were busy getting ready backstage, the three of them were tasked to do an opening act. Not wanting to have the former trainee unit T.R.Y make a reappearance; they decide to put up an impromptu skit performance instead. And yes, you didn't know before that happens before Stardust official debut." Koumoto Tetsuya of the TKK Boys sweat-dropped as he rehashes the situation for the resident gossip of Stardust - Tsukigami Kaito. 

"I see…" Tsukigami Kaito nodded before he recalls the reason why he had even stepped out of the lesson room, to begin with. He needs a new bottle of water, as his last bottle has emptied out after an entire hour worth of vocal lessons under the guidance of Futaba Taiga. 

Thus, Tsukigami headed towards the vending machine slightly ahead - once again, leaving Yuuta to stand together with Toraishi Izumi of Team Hiragi. Futaba Taiga, on the other hand, has left before Tsukigami appears on-site since the 21-year-old was called away by the figure of Saotome Ritsu for a discussion of the sort. 

"Former trainee unit - T.R.Y? Care to explain?" Toraishi Izumi then turns his eyes upon Hoshitani Yuuta and asks, while Yuuta groaned inwardly and Koumoto Tetsu sweat-dropped as he plastered on an apologetic look as he meets eyes with his elementary school friend. 

"I was part of the BAMBI training program at one time, and nearly debut together with the KitaKore duo under the unit - T.R.Y, at one point in time. But then, something else came up and the plan was shelved while the KitaKore debuts as a two-man unit." Yuuta sighed, and spin a story out on the spot for Toraishi. Since the majority of the tale was nothing but the truth, and he had just hidden away the fact that he debuts under another unit at the same time…it wasn't specifically a lie, but an omission of details instead. In essence, Yuuta purposely misled Toraishi into thinking that his debut plan was delayed up until the point Stardust came along. 

Kitahara Ren's arrival on-site was literally a godsend because it allows the sheepish Tetsuya to slink away without catching Toraishi's attention. And, it also disrupted Toraishi's plan to fish around for more information. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Koumoto Tetsuya, 23rd April 2018 - 4pm

Tetsu: (*_ _)人 Yuuta, I didn’t mean to let it slip. I’m so sorry >_<

Yuuta: Thank god, you have the insight to not relate a story that would give away my alter persona. Since you only mentioned T.R.Y - I had somehow managed to put a new spin on the story, and make it seems as though I was completely shelved by the company until Stardust came along… let's just hope the story will hold. 

"Yo! You care freebies! What's with that boring expression on your faces?" Kitahara Ren's greeting had Toraishi and Yuuta blinked in bewilderment. 

"What on earth is a care freebies? Is that even a legit word? And just so you know, I'm not sure what Tora's expression means… but mine is definitely one of weariness." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he turns his eyes upon Kitahara Ren, and inquires. 

"Carefreebies refers to the two of you since both of you are always acting flippant and frivolous." Kitahara Ren commented in response. 

"..." Yuuta didn't comment since he knows that's probably how he appears to outsiders. His teammates would know that isn't the truth, but he didn't wish to waste his breath explaining things to people who weren't a part of his close social circle. 

If Yuuta were to rank his classmates in tiers basing on his social circle, members of his own team - the Stardust would fall under Tier 1 which is on par with his teammates from Thrive, and B-Project. The TKK Boys would sum up his Tier 1 social circle, whereas Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami alongside the entire team of Team Hiragi would fall into Tier 2 of his friends' circle. The balance members of Team Sazanami inclusive of Kitahara Ren and Nanjo Koki would fall under Tier 3 along with the members of Team Akatsuki. At present, Hachiya Sou and Ageha Riku fell into the same category as people like his classmates from last year and perhaps, members of the present Kao Council. 

Friends that fall under Tier 1 are those that know him very well and are very much aware of his double persona life. By a technicality, his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki and cousin - Futaba Taiga fell under this tier as well. Tsukigami Haruto is a special case since he's probably the only person that knew of his double persona life and yet wasn't in Tier 1 of his social circle, but the elder Tsukigami sibling could still be considered as part of the Tier 2 level alongside with the rest of the members of the former Kao Council. Team Hiragi and Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami also falls under this category, these are pretty much solid good friends to have around but they aren't privy to everything that is going on in his life. 

Tier 3 pretty much refers to people he's on good terms with, but aren't close enough to tell them too much about himself but in general, they could be considered as friends. Tier 4 is more of the acquaintance level rather than friends, Hachiya is still under this category because the conversation they had is mostly dealing with small conversation topics that don't touch on the more in-depth aspects of each other life. 

“Hah?! You are one to talk about being frivolous! I didn’t see you put in any hard work or effort for the audition too!” Toraishi threw the leader of Team Sazanami a look of annoyance as he rebuked in response. 

"I don't see the need to put in the effort when I would still get the role with a half-hearted mindset." Kitahara Ren mumbled incoherently under his breath when Toraishi calls him out on his lack of effort during training. 

“Kiki… just because Shuu-chan has not much experience in the acting department, it doesn’t mean that you would automatically be given the role of Orlando - you know?” Yuuta smirked cunningly as he commented, butting in between Toraishi and Kitahara’s argument. 

"...Kiki?" Toraishi looked stumped for a second until he made the connection that the moniker 'Kiki' is meant for his roommate - Kitahara Ren. And then, the womanizer of Team Hiragi promptly burst into laughter. 

“Can you quit it with that ridiculous moniker already?! If you just wanted a shorter syllabus name to address me, how about addressing me by my given name - Ren?” Kitahara Ren looks rather exasperated as he turns to address Hoshitani Yuuta, inwardly, wondering if this was his karma for laughing at Nanjo when Hoshitani addressed him as ‘Ko-chan’ earlier this morning. 

“Nah… Itsuki would get jealous if he hears me addressing you by your given names, but monikers are fine. So, I think I’ll stick to Kiki - thank you very much.” Yuuta grinned back at Kitahara Ren in response, before turning on his heels to leave the area. 

Meanwhile, Kitahara Ren was stumped for a second as he fails to recall who the heck was Itsuki… but when he made the connection that Itsuki was actually Ootori-senpai. Kitahara Ren was left spluttering in the wake, while Yuuta left the area in a relatively good mood after messing with the leader of Team Sazanami for a bit. 

Once Yuuta left the training facility building, he starts to condition himself into the character and persona of Ashu Yuuta since he has a performance scheduled with his teammates from Thrive later this evening at 6pm. 

Private Chat between Aizome Kento and Hoshitani Yuuta, 23rd April 2018 - 4.45pm

Yuuta: I’m done with training for the day, where should I wait for your ride? 

Kenken: I’m on my way over to pick you up - you can wait for me at the pick-up point over at the JR station. 

Yuuta: Noted, I’m on my way over. 

Yuuta has got nothing better to do at the present point in time while he stood to wait for Aizome Kento to pick him up for their upcoming job… Yuuta decides to text message his boyfriend, it seems they haven't had the time to actually meet up these days. Their last meeting in person was on the 14th of April, which is about 2 weeks back. 

Private Chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 23rd April 2018 - 5.05pm

Yuuta: Itsuki <3333 Good evenings, how are you today?

Itsuki: <3333 Yuu-chan~ I wasn’t expecting you to text me at this timing of the day! I’m busy but good, thank you for asking. How about you?

Yuuta: Tired… I’m struggling with the role I’m auditioning for, to be honest. It doesn’t help that Kaicchin is getting angst over his lack of progress with the role he’s auditioning for as well… and then, there is also Kerukeru’s injured elbow… Topping it off, I have Thrive commitments to deal with. *Weary Emoji*

Itsuki: Ah…care to enlighten me which character Tsukigami and you are auditioning for? While on the subject, what did Tengenji do to result in an injury of the elbow? 

PS: Poor Yuu-chan~ I would hug you now if I could to provide you with some form of comfort, but since I can’t - I’ll settle for the emoji version of it. *Hugging Face Emoji* 

Yuuta: Kerukeru did something stupid is all, I’m too lazy to rehash the tale but basically the gist is that he tried to save a hyperactive kid who was placed under his guidance from getting injured during his kabuki practice only to injure himself in the process. 

PS: As for the roles… Kaicchin is doing Alexis Shadow, and I’m auditioning for Lambert Shadow. FYI: Shuu-chan is auditioning for Orlando, Kerukeru for Hardy and Na-chan for Percy. 

PPS: *Hugging Face Emoji* *Red Heart Emoji* *Kiss Emoji* Thanks for the ‘comfort’ <3333

Itsuki: Hmm… I would have thought you would audition for Alexis Shadow since the solo part would come easy for you at least in the vocal prospect. 

Yuuta: *Shrug Emoji* Kaicchin wants to give it a try, so I thought - why not? Hence, I decided to roll with it. 

PS: I’ll continue the conversation with you later tonight, Kenken’s here to pick me up for our next job. ^^; Ciao~

Itsuki: Sure, we'll continue the conversation later. Goodbye, for now, <3333 Love you, Yuu-chan~

Yuuta: *Blushing Emoji* Love you too, Itsuki <3333 

Later that night, Uozumi Asaki and Saotome Ritsu were once again, gathered in the apartment unit of Futaba Taiga. They have taken to the habit of holding a gathering literally every day except for Sundays, either at Futaba’s apartment or Saotome’s home to go over the student's performances as they tried to narrow down the list of suitable candidates for the five training roles for the Shadow and Lights Performance. 

Futaba Taiga often had to serve his two friends' new snacks he has comes up with, to go along with their choice of beverages for the evening. Occasionally, the 21-year-old would also invite them for dinner since it does get tiring after dining out for too many times. Although, when they dined out it's usually Saotome or Uozumi that foot the bill since they are both aware of Futaba's tight budget in the finance aspects at present. But sometimes, Futaba would want to reciprocate and since he can't afford to buy them dinner outside - he would invite them over while he cooked a meal for them personally. 

Either way, this evening is pretty much the same as usual. Futaba Taiga took out some new snacks he had came up with and served them to Uozumi and Saotome while explaining how the snacks came about. While Saotome Ritsu is hesitant about trying snacks he had never heard of, Uozumi Asaki just ate whatever Futaba placed in front of him while going through the video recording of the student's performance in classes. This evening, it seems Uozumi Asaki’s attention was focus between Tsukigami Kaito and Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"Ara, is Sumi interested in Kaicchin too? He seems to be struggling with the role too…I wonder if it's the stress of the role being once played by our prince Haruto that has him distressed." Futaba Taiga commented aloud, while Uozumi Asaki keeps ongoing between the video recording of Tsukigami Kaito and Hoshitani Yuuta with a complicated look on his face. "These guys… " 

“Huh?” Saotome Ritsu blinked in bewilderment, not understanding just what exactly was Asaki going on about. Neither does Futaba understood it seems, because they had both zeroed in their eyes on the big-sized member among them and asks. “Sumi, care to elaborate just what exactly has caught your attention because we are kind of lost over here…?”

“We need to have them swap the roles that they are auditioning for…” Uozumi Asaki pinched the bridge of his nose wearily as he commented. 

"The role of Alexis Shadow is more suitable for Hoshitani, who has a higher vocal range. The level of skills aside, this is a matter of their individual aptitude. Anyway, it wouldn't have matters for Hoshitani to lose the audition because in the first place - he wasn't a part of it." Uozumi Asaki further elaborated when he noticed the stunned looks on his friends' faces. 

“...It’s not going to be an easy task persuading them to switch the roles they are auditioning for, though.” Futaba Taiga sighed aloud, and then he took out his phone to drop a message off to his cousin - Yuuta. 

“Taiga, what are you doing?” Saotome Ritsu blinked in confusion, as he looks at his friend who starts typing away something on the mobile phone. 

“Shh… you will know shortly.” Futaba Taiga commented. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Futaba Taiga, 23rd April 2018 - 8.45pm

Fu-chan: Yuu-chan, are you in the Thrive or Stardust apartment now?

Yuuta: Erm… yes, I’m in the Thrive apartment at present - although I was about to leave for the dorm though… is anything the matter?

Fu-chan: Are you able to come over? I have something to discuss with you - it’s about your teammate, Kaicchin.

PS: Ricchan and Sumi are still around. ^^;

Yuuta: Noted. I’ll be over in 10 minutes. 

So, 10 minutes later at 8.55pm seen Hoshitani Yuuta standing outside the apartment unit of his cousin - Futaba Taiga. 

“Oh good, you’re here! Come on in.” Futaba told his cousin - Yuuta, and the green-eyed teen of Stardust nodded towards the figure of Uozumi Asaki and Saotome Ritsu politely before shifting curious eyes on his cousin - Futaba Taiga. 

“Alright, I’m here… so, what is it that you wish to speak with me about?” Yuuta asks, going straight to the crux of the issue because he is really not comfortable in the presence of the other two coaches. 

“Right, are you aware that Kaicchin is struggling with the role of Alexis Shadow?” Futaba Taiga plunged straight into the crux of the issue, as he addressed his baby cousin. 

“...In which aspects? I know he’s struggling, but he refused to share his problems with the rest of us and he would change the subject and topic of conversation whenever the issue is brought up for a discussion.” Yuuta sighed aloud as he inquires his cousin in return, thinking that it must have been really bad if his cousin was going to the extent of speaking with him about Kaicchin’s struggles.

“I think, you can have a look at it yourself.” Futaba then directed Yuuta’s eyes over to the TV screen where Uozumi Asaki was monopolizing the use of it earlier. 

The first sight that met Yuuta’s eyes was his own face, and that has the green-eyed teen cringing for a second. Thankfully, that only lasted for a moment as his attention was soon diverted to a video recording of his navy-haired teammate being involved in a vocal lesson practicing the solo part of Alexis Shadow. 

“...Okay, so his struggles lie in the vocal for the solo part… the range is too high for his voice to handle.” Yuuta only watched the video once, but just this once was enough for him to pinpoint his teammate’s struggles. 

Turning back towards his cousin, Yuuta asks in return. “So, what do you wish for me to do?” 

“We were thinking to have the two of you switch the roles for the audition…” Futaba Taiga paused briefly and upon receiving the nod of consent from Uozumi Asaki, went on to inform his cousin - Hoshitani Yuuta about the common decision they have come down to among the members of the ancient team. 

“...And?” Yuuta prompted once he had digested the news, figuring that there might be more things his cousin has in mind to speak with him about. 

“Sumi has already made the decision to have the two of you switch the roles you are auditioning for, so there will be no arguments against it. Now, the question is how do you think we should break the news to Tsukigami Kaito. Should we do it in a public setting or in a private setting?” Futaba Taiga handed a can of green tea over to his cousin and inquires. 

“Either setting would be fine, I supposed…since it would make no difference. Kaicchin would still snap, all the same. After all, he has already spent a lot of time and effort working on the role of Alexis Shadow, and to tell Kaicchin now that he has to switch the role to Lambert Shadow for the audition instead…I can guarantee you he’s going to be incredibly upset.” Yuuta mulled over the question for a bit of time before he finally had it in him to respond to his cousin’s inquiry. 

“I’m surprised.” Futaba Taiga suddenly commented, causing Yuuta to flick curious eyes on him. 

“Why are you surprised?” Yuuta asks back in return. 

“I would have thought you would prefer to break the news to Kaicchin yourself… considering he’s your friend.” Futaba Taiga mused aloud in return. 

"...Considering I was the one that encourages him to audition for the role of Alexis Shadow in the first place, despite knowing that he would hit a wall when it comes down to the solo part…I'm not quite sure how I should broach the topic of switching roles with him." Yuuta shrugged in response, before commenting that he needs to leave now if he wishes to get back to the dorm in time before curfew begins. 

“Why?” Uozumi Asaki started, frowning as he regards Hoshitani Yuuta from his position in the living room of Futaba Taiga’s apartment. 

“I’m afraid you would have to elaborate on your question, seeing as I can’t exactly read your thoughts - Uozumi-san.” Hoshitani Yuuta asks wryly in response. 

“Why did you encourage Tsukigami Kaito to try out for the role of Alexis Shadow knowing that he doesn’t have the aptitude for it? Likewise, why did you try out for the role of Lambert Shadow when you know Tsukigami Kaito is more suitable for the role of Lambert Shadow?” Uozumi Asaki inquires, voicing his doubt across to the green-eyed teen who seems to be emitting off a different vibe as compared to the usual lesson time in school. 

"Kaicchin voiced his desire to try out for the role, and I wanted my teammates to do what they desire - so I decided to indulge them. Bylaws of elimination, I ended up with the last training role - which is the role of Lambert Shadow. I know I'm probably not cut out for the role of Lambert Shadow since it is a role that needs a lot of skills in wordless expression with the use of delicate facial expressions, which I'm not really good at unless it's in a mime setting where exaggeration is key. However, I thought it would be a great opportunity to learn new things so I decided to just roll with it." Yuuta shrugged, as he threw the empty can of green tea he had finished drinking into the trashcan of his cousin's apartment with remarkable accuracy. 

"Yuu-chan, do you know your decision to just roll with it has caused Sumi a lot of grief and headache in the process?" Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped when he noticed how Uozumi Asaki has face-palmed in the reaction after hearing his baby cousin's response on how the roles for the audition were determined for the members of Team Ootori. 

"...Oh, I'll apologize then. Well, Shuu-chan and Kerukeru made their own decision to audition for Orlando and Hardy. Na-chan has difficulty deciding, and I hardly think he could be considered for the two shadow roles so I made him do Percy instead. And considering you did Percy in your own time, there is just no way I'm going to try out for Percy although that role is far easier for me to get into character than the role of Lambert Shadow. And then, we are down to the last two roles - having sensed that Kaicchin wanted to give the role of Alexis Shadow a try; I gave some half-ass excuse of wanting to prevent Itsuki from pawing at me during the summer training camp and decides to roll with the role of Lambert Shadow instead. Essentially, that is how our team's roles for the audition were decided and I sincerely apologize to all of you if it has caused any inconvenience on your part as our coaches for this S&L performance." Hoshitani Yuuta then turns towards the members of the ancient trio and apologized with utmost sincerity. 

"It's fine… but now you know what to expect in the next practice session - we need to plan for damage control." Futaba Taiga commented, but before he could say anything else - he got interrupted by Yuuta. 

"Fu-chan, I appreciate you giving me a heads-up on the roles switch situation. But I really need to leave now if I want to reach the dorm before curfew. As for the damage control, I'm sure you guys would work something out." Yuuta cuts in with a flat stare being directed at his cousin, before grabbing his backpack to leave. 

“I’ll give you a ride back to the dorm, but for now - I’ll need you to perform the solo song of Alexis Shadow once through to reaffirm my thoughts.” Uozumi Asaki interjected then, before shifting his eyes towards the figure of Futaba Taiga signaling for his fellow friend to get ready for a run-through of the song with Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"..." Yuuta hesitated for a second, before shrugging. He figures that it would be less attention-catching if he was sent back in the car of Uozumi Asaki as compared to that flashy car of Aizome Kento - his blue-haired teammate from Thrive. 

Futaba Taiga, upon catching the hint from Uozumi Asaki, hurried to set up his digital piano. Thank goodness, the digital piano is already assembled - all it needs now is just to plug in the power cord and perhaps find a proper corner in his new apartment for the digital piano to stay. 

“Here, the lyrics.” Saotome Ritsu then handed a copy of the lyrics to Hoshitani Yuuta, thinking that because Hoshitani Yuuta isn’t doing the role of Alexis Shadow - the teen wouldn’t know the lyrics to the song. 

“Thank you.” Yuuta, not wanting to let it slip that he had the lyrics memorized due to having seen Kaicchin going through the song far too many times to count, accepted the offered lyrics before nodding at his cousin that he’s ready to start at any point in time. 

“The lack of emotions behind the expression of the song aside, just looking at it from the vocal point of view - Hoshitani’s aptitude is indeed better when it comes down to the singing. The high notes came easily to Hoshitani, and his vocal techniques are all present.” Saotome Ritsu mused aloud as he listened carefully to Yuuta’s performance of the solo part for Alexis Shadow, before turning towards his stern friend - Uozumi Asaki. 

“How could you tell that Hoshitani would have no issues with the high notes in the song performance of Alexis Shadow?” Saotome Ritsu inquires, out of pure curiosity. 

"..." Uozumi remained silent, there's no way he's going to admit that he spends half the night using the Sound_Cloud app on his mobile device just to listen to the solo songs performed by Hoshitani Yuuta while he tried to fathom out the mystery behind Haru's insistence to have Hoshitani cast as the stand-in for the role of Lambert. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the 2nd half of episode 4 is covered in this chapter, together with the original scenes XD the next chapter would kick off with episode 5 :D 
> 
> In this chapter, I had also let Kenken and Ootori made a cameo via chat XD I hope this chapter is equally enjoyable for all of you following this fanfic to date ^_^


	94. Switching roles for the Audition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter comprises of events that occurs in episode 5 with changes applied in...and the last bit of episode 4.  
1\. The roles for the audition were switched between Yuuta and Kaito  
2\. It takes a shorter time for Kaito to snap out of his 'mood' following the announcement for them to switch audition roles...  
3\. Yuuta was ask to study both Lambert and Alexis, since the ancient members can't tell Yuuta he's going to be Lambert so he needs to learn the parts for Lambert...   
4\. OtoHoshi message chat contents :P
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter, and see you the next time around :D

"You boor! What the heck do you think you are doing by sleeping here?! Are you trying to give yourself a stiff neck or a cold, even?" Tengenji Kakeru slams his good hand against the top of the table where his team leader is resting his head against and snapped. 

Hoshitani Yuuta yelped aloud as he was shocked out from his ridiculous random dream, why on earth would he dream of him performing a Manzai with Toraishi Izumi of Team Hiragi by naming themselves the Care-Freebies?! Was that a hint for them to participate in the next open mic comedy night event held at ‘The Studio Cafe’ owned by the father of Honjo-senpai? But that couldn’t be it, right? The fact that they had never performed a Manzai comedy before aside, where on earth are, they going to find time for such events?! 

The realization that Tengenji Kakeru is standing in front of him had Yuuta blinked twice before flicking his eyes towards the wall clock that hung in the dining hall. When he noted the time reflected being 11.40pm, Yuuta knew he must have dozed off somewhere in between his research on the role of Lambert. 

Despite knowing that the ancient trio has the intention to let him and Kaicchin switch roles for the audition, but he had no idea when the team of coaches would announce the news to the rest of the class or inform Kaicchin in a private setting. And up until the point that the ancient team announced the news - Yuuta still has to work on improving his understanding of Lambert. Thus, he decides to work on going through the relevant information concerning Lambert for the Shadow and Lights performance from the past year's performance. 

“I must have dozed off mid-research.” Yuuta sweat-dropped under the stern gaze of Tengenji, as he responded.

"...If you are tired, go and rest in bed. You can do your research into the S&L during the day, and don't claim you have no time. At present, I'm the one trying to deal with the hectic schedules." Tengenji Kakeru deadpan in response, as he stares his team leader down. 

“Right… perhaps I should, by the way - how’s your elbow injury?” Yuuta asks as he starts keeping away his laptop, deciding to continue the research at a later point in time. 

“...It’s not getting any worse, but I can’t tell if it’s getting better either until I get myself checked with the doctor.” Tengenji Kakeru sighed as he responded, the number one thing he has been asked recently seems to relate to his elbow injury in one way or another. This must be the first time he gets this many people fussing over him, at the same point in time. 

“Let’s hope for your speedy recovery then.” Yuuta shrugged in response. 

"So, I heard you were lamenting about your lack of progress in the lesson earlier today?" Tengenji started casually.

"...How did you know? You weren't anywhere near me when I lamented aloud on the issue." Yuuta blinked in surprise as he asks. 

“Akira-chan told me, he said Toraishi talks about it in their chat-group and Sawatari also made a mention of Uozumi-san’s critics on your performance during lesson time.” Tengenji shrugged his response, as he explained how he comes to know of his leader’s antics following the end of their lesson with the ancient team.

"Ah… so it was Tora… well, I was told I need to deepen my understanding and to have affections for the role of Lambert. Hence, I was trying to find out more about Lambert to deepen my understanding of the character." Yuuta sighed as he explained the reason behind his motivation to conduct research into the role of Lambert in general. 

“I see… and?” Tengenji nodded before he prompted yet, again. 

“And what?” Yuuta blinked in confusion as he turns his eyes upon his teammate. 

“I can see that you are still troubled, care to share what’s on your mind?” Tengenji rolls his eyes as he prompted. 

“Hmm… the thing is Fu-chan told me earlier this evening that they intend to have Kaicchin and me switched roles for the audition. I’m kind of worried about how upset Kaicchin would be when they made this announcement.” Yuuta then commented with a troubling look on his face. 

“...In the first place, you shouldn’t have indulged Kaito-chan’s desire to try out for the role of Alexis Shadow. Having heard the solo part of Alexis Shadow, anyone with common sense would be able to tell that Kaito-chan doesn’t have the aptitude for the role.” Tengenji Kakeru deadpan in response, as he rolled his eyes at Yuuta. 

Yuuta cringed when Tengenji snub him on his indulgence when it comes down to Tsukigami, guilty as charged. After a while, Yuuta glanced over at Tengenji and inquires. “So, what do you reckon I should do? Should I speak with Kaicchin or leave it to the coaches to inform him of their decision to have us switch the roles we are auditioning for?”

“I’ll say, you leave it up to the coaches.” Tengenji mulled over the situation for a bit of time, before turning back to Yuuta with a response. 

Yuuta nodded in response, before sighing aloud - again. This causes Tengenji Kakeru to roll his eyes in exasperation, before prompting. “What is it this time?” 

"I'm worried about having to go up against Tat-chan and Ageha if I were, to be honest. Tat-chan may not be that bad, but Ageha's perfect replication of Haru-nii is indeed a stress factor. No wonder, Kaicchin's mood swings are like a woman on PMS sometimes." Yuuta commented out of the blue.

"...Kaito-chan would bite your head off if he happens to hear that, how could you relate him to a female on PMS… anyway, don't worry so much about the audition. Leave it to me, I, Tengenji Kakeru-sama is going to win the audition for all of you. And, I'm not sure if you are aware of it - in traditional arts, there's a saying called 'mastering the flower'. However, not every actor can master the flower - over the decades, some actors didn't manage to reach that level in their entire life. But this is something that you already possessed; it doesn't matter if your skills aren't quite there yet. I'll support you from behind, all you need to do is to make that big flower bloom in front of you." Tengenji then declared, before throwing a floral-printed bandanna over to his team leader who looks utterly gobsmacked. 

“Well… thank you, but I do have to say. Kakeru-sama, before you declared to win the audition for us all… perhaps you should focus on getting your elbow healed up first.” Yuuta commented, after recovering from his stunned reaction. 

"...You sure know how to spoil the mood." Tengenji Kakeru rolls his eyes in response before another flick of glance at the clock reminds him that it's getting really late and if neither of them wishes to oversleep the next morning. It might be best for them to retire for the bed for the day. 

The next morning, on the 24th of April - a Tuesday; Tsukigami Kaito returns back to his shared dorm room with Kuga Shuu just in time to answer an incoming call from his elder brother, Tsukigami Haruto. 

“Yes?” Kaito picked up the call as he said.

“Ah~ Kaito-chan, sorry to call you at this timing. I didn’t wake you up with the call, did I?” Tsukigami Haruto started, only realizing that it was 7am over in Japan when his younger brother answered his call. 

“It’s fine, I’m already up. Is there a reason why you decide to call me at this hour?” Tsukigami Kaito sighed aloud as he leans against his study desk in the dorm room while responding to his elder sibling inquiry over the phone. 

"Right, yesterday around 10pm(?) in Japan - I got a missed call on my mobile device from you. So, I just want to double-check on the reason behind your call." Tsukigami Haruto responded, as he mentally counted the hours of the time difference between his present location and his hometown in Japan. 

“...” It took a bit of time for Tsukigami Kaito to recall the reason behind his call to his elder brother the day before, and when he finally remembered the reason for his call. The younger Tsukigami sibling responded, in a weary tone of voice as he said. “Nii-san, it would do you good to answer mom’s call once in a while. She has been complaining about being unable to reach you for days, you know?” 

"Oh… sorry, it's just her calls always came in during an inconvenient timing. I'll make sure to call her back later. So, how's the school for you? Have you gotten used to the musical department yet?" Tsukigami Haruto laughed aloud as he asks his younger brother back in return. 

"..." Tsukigami Kaito, upon hearing the question from his elder brother, was once again reminded of his struggles in the role of Alexis Shadow. Nevertheless, he didn't want to start an argument with his brother over the phone on a one-sided basis. Hence, the younger Tsukigami sibling opts to steer the conversation away from himself in general by bringing up Uozumi's immense dislike for his elder brother instead. 

"Haha… he only disliked me because he loves me too much." Tsukigami Haruto commented in the response, sounding oddly amused for some reason. 

“...” Kaito was speechless by how his elder brother responded, he highly doubts that is the case but considering his elder brother is as much an oddball as his once instructing senior - Ootori Itsuki, he decides to let it go. There’s no point dwelling much on this issue anyway. 

“Anyway, Uozumi is a good mentor. I’m sure you would benefit under his guidance.” Tsukigami Haruto later said, when he could sense the silent exasperation from his younger brother over their phone connection.

While the Tsukigami siblings are involved in a phone conversation, Hoshitani Yuuta is getting ready for his morning jog. 

Inwardly, the green-eyed teen was thinking and contemplating on whether he could use the feeling he felt when he received the bandanna from Tengenji and sub it into the role of Lambert receiving the ‘treasure’ from Alexis for the training session later on today. Realizing that just thinking of it wouldn’t improve his case, Yuuta decides to implement it later during the lesson to test out his theory. 

Who knows, perhaps there would be an improvement during the acting lessons under the guidance of Uozumi Asaki later in the afternoon after he subbed in his own feeling for the ‘treasure collection’ scene. 

"Good morning, what have you smiling so early in the morning?" Kuga Shuu greeted him as he joined Yuuta in the morning jog exercise. 

"Ara, good morning - Shuu-chan." Yuuta greeted before he filled his stoic teammate in on the events of last night and how he intends to test his theory out later this afternoon during the lesson. 

"I'm sure your performance during the lesson this afternoon would be better than before. The main reason why you'd struggled earlier with that particular scene is that you had nothing similar that you could relate yourself to… and this is why you have trouble getting into the character. The previous time when you acted as the butler with the middle school division drama club, you have no issues pulling it off because you'd garner enough experience from watching Kento-san romantic tryst in real life to proclaim yourself an expert in the matters of love. And then, with that song performance - you pulled off a miraculous act in front of the audience crowd." Kuga explained then, highlighting one of the points he had noticed after analyzing the issues his leader has been facing during the acting classes and cluing the confused teen in on the little detail. 

"...Right, that does seem to be the case…" Yuuta sweat-dropped as he recalled the first time Thrive were to act in the movie as the delinquents… one of the first things they were requested to do, was to spend hours studying the behavior of local school delinquents and school bullies in general. Of course, in the case of Gochin - he pulled off the task by recalling his memory and experience from the time he was in the US. 

The morning half of the day passes by uneventfully, and since no notifications have reached Yuuta about a switch in the lesson's arrangement with the members of the ancient… Yuuta continues to attend the acting lesson with the group of students auditioning for the role of Lambert Shadow that particular afternoon. 

Uozumi Asaki has them trying out the same part of the scene that they did the day before, not really expecting much from Yuuta. So, when Yuuta finally managed to get the emotional framework of his own version of Lambert out - albeit, still lacking in the character depth… it is enough to satisfy Uozumi Asaki at the present point in time. 

After giving the students a break, Uozumi Asaki decides to check in on the vocal class under the guidance of Futaba Taiga. He stood outside the lesson room as he listens to how Tsukigami Kaito was hindering the progress of the song part practice with Futaba stopping mid-song to point out the problems faced by the younger Tsukigami sibling and pinched the bridge of his nose in weariness. 

“Tsukigami-kun, is the soprano part too difficult and challenging for you to handle? You seem to be struggling quite a bit every time, we hit the high notes of the song.” Futaba Taiga sighed aloud as he inquires. 

"Sorry, Sir! Please let me try it again!" Tsukigami Kaito pleaded while the rest of the class look on at the younger Tsukigami sibling with a complicated look that appeared in their eyes. Futaba Taiga, meanwhile, sighed aloud as he tried to keep himself from face-palming in response. 

Ageha Riku, by now, has realized that the two Tsukigami siblings are complete bi-polar. Hence, it wasn't that focused upon Tsukigami Kaito anymore… but there's one thing he can't comprehend. That was the younger Tsukigami sibling reluctance to give up on the role. However, remembering how Hachiya had advised him not to speak of his 'god' in the presence of the younger Tsukigami sibling - Ageha wisely kept his comment to himself. 

Meanwhile, in the lesson room where Saotome is going through the scenes that involved for Orlando - Saotome calls out on Toraishi's weakness. "The fact that you could forget a line meant that your mind is wandering elsewhere. Toraishi-kun, your dance steps, and singing have nothing to nit-pick on but you're still incredibly shy when it comes down to acting." 

“...” Toraishi hung his head in response, guilty as charged. Meanwhile, Saotome glances about the lesson room before turning towards Kuga Shuu and instructed. 

“Kuga-kun is to join in the other group for combined practice later, the rest of you were to continue working on your individual parts.” 

Kuga said nothing but nodded in response, while Toraishi Izumi eyed his childhood friend out from the corner of his eyes with an unreadable look. It seems after watching that Kabuki performance of Tengenji, his childhood friend has gotten a flip in the switch. It looks like the competition for the role of Orlando is now officially 'on', and he would definitely need to buck up if he didn't wish to lose to Shuu. 

It was with this particular thought in mind that they went on their breaks separately. The lesson for the day ended with the combined practice sessions, Yuuta was, of course, not involved in the combined practice session on the whole and was just watching from the side-lines. The group of students doing Lambert Shadow had Sawatari acting as a stand-in for Lambert during the combined practice since his emotional framework for Lambert is the stronger one at present as compared to Yuuta, who is still trying to piece together the emotional framework of his own Lambert. Yurino Mayu, on the other hand, was tasked to act as the shadow of Lambert during this round of combined practice sessions. 

With the group of Alexis Shadow, the stand-in for Alexis is being handled by Nanjo Koki while the rest of the candidates rotates their turn in performing the part of Alexis Shadow. For the other groups, only one member was asked to join the combined training session with the rest of them watching on. It was towards the very last few minutes of the combined training session that the announcement for Yuuta to switch roles with Tsukigami Kaito took place. It started with Uozumi Asaki stepping forth and calling out their names in front of the entire class to gather over. 

Being none the wiser, Tsukigami Kaito obliged and came to a stop in front of Uozumi Asaki. Yuuta, on the other hand, proceeds at a slower speed since he was really apprehensive about how his teammate would react to the news. 

"I'll cut straight to the point, the two of you need to switch roles for the remaining phase of the audition." Uozumi Asaki announced in a flat tone of voice. 

Tsukigami Kaito’s eyes widen in shock, while Hoshitani Yuuta, on the other hand, kept his face completely blank. 

Silence immediately stung the air, as everyone flicked their eyes upon the two members of Stardust in anticipation, waiting to see how they would react respectively. 

“This isn’t a matter of skills, but a matter of individual aptitude. Kaito, you have the dexterity and skills equipped for the role of Lambert Shadow but not the vocal range for Alexis Shadow. Hoshitani, on the other hand, has the vocal range to handle the solo part for the role of Alexis Shadow. Being a professional yourself, I’m sure you would have noticed it by now.” Uozumi Asaki started, taking cautious note to not mention Haru’s name recalling the conversation he had had with Hoshitani Yuuta when he drove the teen back to the dormitory the night before. 

“...” Tsukigami Kaito didn’t respond, but one could easily gauge from the way he clenched his fists to see that the teen was feeling upset and agitated by the sudden news delivered by the ancient member. 

“Kaito-kun, at this rate, you are going to ruin yourself.” Uozumi Asaki added on, while Hoshitani Yuuta scratched the side of his head as he fretted over the situation. He would rather Kaicchin gave some form of response, even if it’s a negative reaction. Anything is better than this dreadful silence, and so - Yuuta started as he butted into the conversation for the first time. 

“Kaicchin, we need to talk. In private.” Yuuta then added for good measures, and then he nodded towards the three members of the ancient team before flicking his eyes towards his respective teammates. 

Upon receiving nods from his teammates, Yuuta promptly dragged the silently brooding teen by the name of Tsukigami Kaito out of the lesson room and towards the classroom used by the advanced vocal lesson since that’s pretty much the only room he knew is completely sound-proof and available for use since Hideaki didn’t have too many students on hand to require the use of the classroom for an entire day. 

Tsukigami Kaito said nothing, his entire mind is like a whirlwind at present. He allows himself to be tugged along as they traveled down the corridor way and headed for the direction of the lesson room reserved for the use of advanced vocal students. Unknowingly, Uozumi Asaki had followed them from behind at a safe distance to avoid detection. 

“...” Hideaki glanced up at the intrusion of Yuuta and Tsukigami Kaito once, before he stood to leave the class allowing the two teens to have the privacy they would need. Whatever it is, he has no inclinations to stay around and wait for an impending explosion from the younger Tsukigami sibling. 

“Kaicchin... there’s no easier way to say this but if you wish to break down, now’s the best opportunity for you to do so.” Yuuta started, breaking the silence between them. 

“What makes you think I’m going to break down?!” Tsukigami Kaito said as he glares down at the floor. 

“I don’t know, a gut feeling – maybe?” Yuuta shrugged in response. 

“Seriously, a gut feeling?” Tsukigami Kaito could not help but scoff in response. 

“Kaicchin... I have a question for you.” Yuuta suddenly said, drawing the attention of the silently fuming Tsukigami Kaito. 

“What?” Tsukigami Kaito groused out, still upset over how Uozumi Asaki just decides to announce to have him switch roles with Yuuta for the audition. 

"Were you trying out the role of Alexis Shadow to save me from the possibility of being pawed upon by Itsuki, or were you doing it because of Haru-nii?" Yuuta could not help but inquires, although he was the one to supply that half-arsed excuse that was only after he had noticed Kaicchin's keen interest in the role of Alexis Shadow. The only reason why Yuuta hasn't expressed any displeased reaction to Kaicchin's inner desire to take on the challenge of auditioning for the role of Alexis Shadow mainly has to do with the fact that Yuuta isn't quite keen on the role of Alexis Shadow, himself. 

Yes, it's true that Yuuta still yearns to perform on the same stage as Itsuki... but only if it wasn't a character that needs to stick close to Itsuki throughout the entire performance. Because he wouldn't put it past Itsuki to not give in to the urge of getting touchy with him during each rehearsal. So, any other characters would be better than Alexis Shadow in Yuuta's opinion. However, that doesn't mean he would want to ruin Kaicchin too... so if Uozumi-san thinks he should switch roles with Kaicchin. Yuuta supposed he would still agree to switch the roles since he would like to allow his teammates to shine on stage. As for himself, Yuuta supposed he could support from the back-end this time around.

It took a long time for Tsukigami Kaito to respond, so long that Yuuta had nearly given up on getting a response from his navy-haired teammate when the response finally came. Tsukigami Kaito took a deep breath, before launching into a tale of his own experience of watching his elder brother performing the role of Alexis Shadow. He spoke of his feelings over the subject, and how much awe and inferiority he had felt in contrast after watching his elder brother's performance. The navy-haired teen then spoke of how his brother complex comes about – it all began with that performance. 

“You know... for a very long time I had given up on the idea of chasing him, but then you guys came along and I thought maybe this time I could finally catch up to him. But it seems I’m still nowhere near his level...” Tsukigami Kaito commented in a bitter tone of voice. 

Yuuta could not help but rolls his eyes at his teammate's words, and then he gave his fellow teammate a karate chop on the head as he said. "Idiot! I know you are trying to compare an apple with an apple, but you are no Ageha Riku... Haru-nii and you... the two of you are bi-polar different. If you are trying to overcome the wall, he placed in front of you, all the more you should do a different role. Only when you did a different role, and showcase what you can do to the audiences – they can then make their own judgment and not try to benchmark everything you do by comparing you with Haru-nii's level." 

“... Was that why you refuse to audition for Percy? While on the subject, you didn’t look surprised when Uozumi-san announced for us to switch roles for the audition... have you been told about this in advance?” Tsukigami Kaito then shoots his leader a look of annoyance as his logic sense of reasoning finally returns to him, as he could now look at things more objectively. 

Yuuta was silent for a few minutes before he shrugged and responded. "Partly, but not entirely. Since Fu-chan and I essentially don't share a family name – only those who know of our relations would attempt to make a direct comparison. For those who have no idea of my familial relations with Fu-chan, they would probably just experience the sense of Deja vu if I ended up doing the role of Percy. Regardless, I'm not auditioning for Percy so any speculations are kind of a moot point. As for whether or not I have been told of the roles switch for the audition in advance, Fu-chan may have hinted at me of such a possibility last night when I met him in his apartment unit." 

Silence stung the air for a little while longer, before Yuuta asks. “So, are you going to abide by Uozumi-san's decision? I’m not opposed to the idea of fighting against Uozumi-san's decision if you still want to give the role of Alexis Shadow another shot.” 

“...I hope you do know how ridiculous you are sounding right now. Just minutes ago, you were trying your best to talk me into abiding by the ancient team’s decision, and now you are egging me on to go against their decisions?! Just what on earth are you cooking up in that mind of yours?” Tsukigami Kaito rolls his eyes at his leader’s contradicting words in general.

Yuuta shrugged in response before a glance in the wall clock of the advanced vocal lesson room told him to hurry and wrap things up before Hideaki returns. Because shortly after would be the Killer King lesson time with Hideaki, and Yuuta has no intention to meet with the members of the Killer King at present. 

“Kaicchin, we need to leave soon. The Killer King are having lessons here with Hideaki in ten minutes and I do not wish to cross paths with them at present.” Hoshitani Yuuta then turns towards his navy-haired teammate and said. 

“Let’s go then, we were about done with our conversation as well.” Tsukigami deadpans in response. 

The duo stepped out of the advanced vocal lesson room only to come face-to-face with the figure of Uozumi Asaki. There was a moment of awkward silence before Tsukigami Kaito lift his eyes up to regard the 20-year-old ancient member and inquires. "Supposedly I was to take a step out now, would I be able to overcome the block of the wall he sets in my path in the future to come?" 

"Of course, it may take a tad longer to attain that result but if you remain stuck in his shadow – you are never going to be able to move forward." Uozumi Asaki nodded in response to the younger Tsukigami sibling. 

On the way back to the dormitory, Tsukigami Kaito turns towards Yuuta and said. "Well... while I think you already know, but I guess I should still voice it aloud to officialize it. I'm going to audition for the Lambert Shadow role as instructed by Uozumi-san, so you can stop fretting over me. And also, while it isn't my style to replicate Tengenji... but I guess, I could make it an exception – this time around." 

With that said, Tsukigami Kaito withdraws a ticket of the Shadow & Lights performance from August 2015 and handed it over to his team-leader, Hoshitani Yuuta. 

Meanwhile, back in the lesson room, everyone was left stunned by the sudden announcement that came from Uozumi Asaki instructing for Hoshitani and Tsukigami to do a switch in the roles they are auditioning. 

"Arara... it looks like things have taken an unexpected turn..." Nanjo Koki murmurs softly to his team leader, while he flicked his eyes around the room to observe the other classmates' reaction to the news. 

Members of Team Akatsuki were more or less taken by surprise, likewise for the members of Team Yuzuriha except for Ageha Riku who probably doesn't have it in him to care much about who is auditioning for the role of Alexis Shadow from Team Ootori. The members of Team Hiragi though, seem rather calm as though this was within their expectations (?) Team Ootori, on the other hand, was a mixture... Nayuki Toru seems genuinely surprised by the news, but Tengenji and Kuga seem more at ease. So, perhaps Nayuki was the only member that's out of the loop? 

Thinking back now, even Miracle Hoshitani’s expression was mostly blank as opposed to being surprised... was he expecting something of this sort to happen? Maybe... considering one of the members of the ancient was a cousin to the Miracle Hoshitani, so there is really a possibility of Miracle Hoshitani having been informed ahead of time. 

"You don't seem surprised by the turn of events?" Ugawa Akira inquires as he approached his boyfriend, the redhead of Stardust with a look of curiosity in his pink-eyes. 

“Considering Yuuta clues me in the night before, I’m not really surprised by this turn of event.” Tengenji shrugged as he handed his pink-haired beau a bottle of warm barley tea to consume. 

"Thanks." Ugawa took the offered bottle of beverage with a small smile of gratitude, before flicking his eyes over to the worried-looking Nayuki Toru. 

"Actually, you don't have to fret so much... if your leader is already expecting the coaches to switch their audition roles... he's likely to have a card up his sleeves to placate Tsukigami already," Ugawa said to Nayuki, who is still staring at the lesson room's door with a troubled look etched on his face. 

"Yes, and besides there isn't any point for you to fret... this is Kaito-chan's personal issue. Sooner or later, he's going to have to deal with it." Tengenji Kakeru said as he clapped the cream-haired teen on the back causing Nayuki to stumble for a bit before recovering. 

“Gees... what’s it with you and Yuuta-kun, these days? He went for karate chops on the head, and you went for claps on the back?!” Nayuki lamented as he turns towards the redhead of his team with a look of mild annoyance.

Tengenji shrugged but didn't respond to Nayuki's words since he knew the cream-haired teen isn't asking a question but making an observation. 

Since Yuuta and Tsukigami have already left, and lessons for the day have also more or less ended... the ancient team simply dismissed everyone on the spot. The ancient trio then made their way back to Futaba’s apartment unit, where they proceed to speak of today’s event. Uozumi isn’t good with alcohol, and Futaba tends to not allow the guy to drink any... but today, he’s making an exception. 

So, when 8pm comes around – Uozumi Asaki is already knocked out over at the tatami area of the apartment unit. The tatami area space is a modified corner of the apartment, the previous owner of the apartment unit uses that space as a mini-golf area which Futaba has totally no uses for. Hence, after seeking approval from the company – he modified the space by laying the tatami over the elevated flooring area and converted it into a traditional dining space instead. 

"Asaki is really bad at alcohol, isn't it?" Saotome Ritsu commented, gazing towards space where their big-sized friend is now completely in la-la-land. 

“Apparently so...” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped in response. 

“Speaking of, why did you allow him to drink the alcoholic beverage this evening if you knew he can’t handle the alcohol?” Saotome Ritsu inquires out of curiosity.

"Well... I thought he needs a drink after playing the 'bad guy' this afternoon during the training session?" Futaba Taiga shrugged his response sheepishly. 

"Ah... I could only hope that this afternoon's incident would not cause any troubles for the students." Saotome Ritsu didn't miss the way how everyone was stunned when Asaki announced the plan to have Hoshitani and Tsukigami switched their auditioning roles. 

“I guess, we would only find out for certain tomorrow when we meet them, again...” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped. 

The next morning, everyone in the class of 2-MS was seen observing out from the corner of their eyes at the interaction between the members of Stardust. The only one who isn't really concerned about them was probably Ageha Riku since he's too stuck in his own perfect little world to pay his surrounding much attention. 

“So, do you see anything different in the way they interact with one another?” Toraishi Izumi asks his pink-haired teammate in a low tone of voice. 

“...Not exactly.” Ugawa Akira shrugged his response as he went back to his seat behind Sawatari Eigo. 

The class seats in 2-MS were assigned in the way that Team Hiragi sat in the row closest to the classroom door – in a vertical arrangement of Tatsumi, Sawatari, Ugawa, Toraishi and Inumine rounding up the rear taking the furthest seat in the back of the classroom. Team Akatsuki, whose results were ranked 2nd overall in last year’s Ayanagi Festival performance took the second row, while Team Yuzuriha sat in the third vertical row of the classroom. Team Sazanami took the fourth row, with Team Ootori/Stardust taking the row of seats on the other side of the classroom. 

Hoshitani Yuuta sat in the front, taking the first seat as he ate his lunch from the bento box with ease. Nayuki, on the other hand, kept flicking his eyes in between Hoshitani and Tsukigami nervously. Tsukigami, who sat behind Nayuki was not even eating – the teen just has the head down gazing into the bento box in general. Tengenji and Kuga, on the other hand, devoured their bento lunch as though they have been hungry for a very long time. 

“Who needs tea?!” Nayuki, having finally unable to withstand the odd vibe in the class suddenly stood and ask his fellow teammates. 

Tengenji and Kuga raised their hands without hesitation, and Nayuki hurried to retrieve a Thermos of tea and starts going around filling up the cups of his teammates. Tengenji and Kuga took a sip of the offered tea and promptly turns green. Neither of them spats the mouthful of tea out despite the horrible taste, they are too refined to attempt something this undignified. 

"Goodness, the tea is horrendous. Nayuki, you didn't feed us your family secret tea by mistake – did you?" Tengenji lamented as he coughed and spluttered, trying to rid his tongue from that bitter and horrible taste of that beverage that Nayuki has just offered them. 

“Eh?” Nayuki blinked in confusion and glanced down at the Thermos he held on hand, and then a sheepish look crossed his features as he responded. “Sorry, it seems I took the wrong thermos out...” 

"..." Tengenji and Kuga stared at their cream-haired teammate unmoving for a second before Tengenji turns his eyes towards Yuuta and Tsukigami as he lamented. 

“Oi, how did the talk between the two of you went yesterday? Hurry up and fill us in on the details, before Nayuki here decides to start serving us all his family secret tea to loosen us up in desperation.”

"Na-chan, we are fine...we've gotten the matter resolved as of 7pm last night." Yuuta sweat-dropped in response when he recalls how he didn't rehash his conversation with Kaicchin last night upon his return to the dorm room. 

“But... Tsukigami-kun doesn’t look quite alright to me...” Nayuki voiced his concern as he glances over to the navy-haired teen in question. 

“...Well, he most definitely isn’t alright. Sleep-deprived is what he’s currently dealing with.” Yuuta rolls his eyes at Nayuki as he deadpans in response. 

"Sleep-deprived?" Nayuki repeated before he squatted down by the side of Tsukigami Kaito and glanced straight at the silent teen. Only then, did he realize why the bento hasn't been touched at all? The navy-haired teen of their team was openly dozing off during lunch...

"...What did our resident thoroughbred do last night?" Tengenji then turns towards Kuga Shuu, who roomed with Tsukigami Kaito to inquire about the navy-haired teen's antics the night before. 

"Studying the script... for the web-drama, he says he had delayed it enough... and filming is in one week. If he didn't get the script to familiarize by then, he would really be in deep shit." Kuga Shuu shrugged his response. 

“Right... the web-drama, I almost forgot he had another role to work on portraying and lines to memorize but is he really okay with the role switch for the S&L?” Nayuki inquires, turning his curious eyes on Yuuta since he wasn’t told of the entire story yet. 

“Yes, I’ve sorted things out with him already. And if he’s still stuck in that shell, I’ll just have to give him another karate chop on the head to snap him out of it.” Yuuta shrugged his response easily enough.

“Hmm... shall I keep his bento away until later for him then?” Nayuki then flicked his eyes back to the untouched or near untouched bento as he asks in response. 

“That’ll probably be good, that way, he could eat in between the break time of the training.” Yuuta nodded in response. 

Due to Tsukigami's sleep-deprived state of mind, the entire afternoon training session with the ancient team saw the navy-haired teen completely distracted. It's either his movements that are delayed or are sluggish in general. 

“...Looks like the thoroughbred isn’t doing too well...” Nanjo Koki observed, but since he hasn’t been around the classroom during lunch break hour, he wasn’t aware that the reason why Tsukigami Kaito’s performance is abysmal this afternoon wasn’t due to a lack of motivation with the change of audition roles but more of the side-effect of being sleep-deprived. 

"Gees… they are all delicate creatures, these geniuses, and thoroughbred talents. A little setback only displeased them to the extent of losing shit." Kitahara Ren snorted aloud as he commented, drawing ire immediately from Tengenji Kakeru. 

“Hah?! I dare you to say that again, Kitahara!” Tengenji Kakeru stalked towards Kitahara and demanded in ire. 

“...Tengenji, don’t - your opponent shouldn’t be him, either way. Besides, have you forgotten that we are still in the middle of a lesson?”Kuga Shuu reminded, as he stepped forth and pulled his irate teammate back behind him while he took to the front. 

"Kitahara, there's something I've meant to ask you for a long time now. I supposed this is as good a chance, are you even serious about this audition at all? If you are, I suggest you pick up the slack because I am not going to go easy on you." Kuga Shuu stared Kitahara dead in the eyes as he deadpan, before raising his fist and swing it towards Kitahara's direction. 

However, before Kuga could hit the leader of Team Sazanami - the stoic teen of Stardust paused, and switch to flick the forehead of Kitahara using his index finger before turning around and stalked out of the lesson room with Tengenji following his lead. 

“...Scary… Kuga-kun might just be a delinquent, after all.” Ugawa Akira commented before he turns to leave the room as well, going after his own boyfriend. 

Toraishi Izumi, meanwhile, turns around and hammered his fist on the wall muttering something incoherent under his breath. From Yuuta's standing position, he thought it sounds something remarkably like 'he is going to lose to Shuu for certain…' but Yuuta couldn't be sure since there is some distance between him and Toraishi at present. 

Over with the Team Sazanami duo, Kitahara Ren suddenly started to grin causing Nanjo Koki to stare at his team leader as though the teen has finally gone round the bend. 

“Ren, are you alright?” Nanjo Koki started with hesitation.

“I’m in love… Kuga Shuu, interesting… I’ll declare him not guilty for having the guts to challenge me.” Kitahara Ren grinned as he commented, the spark in his eyes coming alive as he finally picked himself back up from the ground. 

"...Ren… I'm quite certain he just scores a one-up against you though…" Nanjo Koki started, but it seems his leader was too preoccupied with the challenge put forth by Kuga Shuu to actually pay attention to what he was saying. Thus, he decides to let the issue go… 

Unknowingly, Kitahara’s earlier proclamation of being in love with Kuga was overheard by Nayuki Toru of Stardust. The teen, knowing that Kuga is dating his sisters decided to relay the bit of information to his younger sister - Nayuki Yuki, who in turn message Kuga Shuu about Kitahara’s statement. 

With all that commotion that took place in the lesson room, Tsukigami Kaito didn't even react. The teen practically looks like a living-dead, operating only on an auto-pilot basis. 

“Kaicchin... you look like shit, go and wash your face.” Hoshitani Yuuta sighed as he turns back to his barely functioning teammate and instructed. 

“...” Tsukigami Kaito blinked blearily up at his team leader, before heading out of the room like a zombie. 

“Yuu-chan, what happened to your teammate?” Futaba Taiga asks hesitantly, during the break time while Uozumi Asaki just frowned at the distracted Tsukigami Kaito in general. Everything was ‘off’ today for the navy-haired teen, and it was sort of terrible to watch if Futaba were, to be honest in his assessment. 

“...Sleep-deprived, I think he only got 2 hours of sleep the entirety of last night. He was up nearly the entire night reading up on the script, trying to cramp everything in. The end result is what you see now...” Yuuta stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes in silence, before turning back to his cousin and responded. 

“Hah? When we told the two of you to switch the roles for the audition, we weren’t expecting the two of you to remember every single thing about the new role you are auditioning for, you know?” Uozumi Asaki interjected himself into the cousins’ conversation, with an annoying twitch in his eyebrow. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped and just laughed nervously, there is no way he would dare to admit to Uozumi Asaki that the script which Kaicchin stayed up the night to read on isn't the S&L script... but the script for that web-drama Kaicchin would be participating in filming during May. 

Training started back up after fifteen minutes of break, during these fifteen minutes - Tsukigami Kaito finally ate his long overdue lunch. But due to his sluggish movements from sleep-deprivation, the entire ancient team decides to let the navy-haired teen sits out for the practice and spend the afternoon observing his classmates trained instead. 

Hoshitani Yuuta, on the other hand, was asked to attend the vocal lessons with the group that is auditioning for Alexis Shadow and then assigned another homework by the ancient trio. Somehow, he is to continue his study of both the main roles – Lambert and Alexis for the S&L performance. The reason given being – for him to understand the role of Alexis Shadow, he had to understand Alexis first. And then, he needs to continue his study and understanding of Lambert to help his friend – Tsukigami Kaito, along with during their own private training time. 

At the end of the day, Yuuta found himself wondering why his homework load suddenly increased and lamented on the fact to his boyfriend via a chat on the messenger app. In which, there was a bit of delay in response on Ootori Itsuki side before the purplish-white haired graduated senior just convey his heart-felt sympathy for his beau but urged the green-eyed teen of Stardust to abide by Uozumi’s instructions. 

Of course, Ootori knew why Yuuta was still made to study the role of Lambert – his younger brother had told him that his boyfriend was recommended by Haruto-senpai to take over the role of Lambert for the S&L performance. However, his younger brother didn’t want to let the information about him not being able to perform in the commemorative performance slip to the others too early for fear of affecting the motivation of the students in Team Hiragi during the audition phase and thus Yuuta wasn’t informed of the information as well. Seeing as the previous saying given to Yuuta to learn about Lambert was for the green-eyed teen to better understand the role of Lambert Shadow, it would only make sense for Yuuta to research and delved into the character study of Alexis as well. 

Private Chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 25th April 2018 – 6pm

Itsuki: Maa... it may seem tedious but it would be beneficial to you in the long run. Besides, don’t you wish to help Kaito out in his audition for the Lambert Shadow role? 

Yuuta: I guess...speaking of, this Sunday dinner is on – right? Is it at your apartment this time around? 

Itsuki: Yep, it’s on ... and yes, it’s in my apartment unit this time. Also, Tsubasa is joining us for this family dinner session. ^_^ 

Yuuta: I’ll look forward to it ^_^ 

PS: June is about 1 month and 1 week away, are you ready to let me taste your food yet? 

Itsuki: 80% ready... and time is also ticking for you, are you ready to decide if you are going to move in with me? 

Yuuta: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ⁄ Na-chan is calling me for dinner, I’ll continue the conversation later. <3333

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter almost kills me >_< I’d veered off canon... but I figured since Kaicchin already knew Yuuta could do better than him in the Alexis Shadow solo part, I thought he won’t be that hung up over the roles switch situation. I also swap up the sequence, to have the matter resolve on the same day. 
> 
> The song ‘Straightforward’ wasn’t performed in my fic yet, I’m going to have that song pull towards the later part of the fic – to have Yuuta and Kaicchin perhaps starred in the same TV drama with Uozumi and make them sing that song as the drama insert/theme song instead ^^; 
> 
> Ended the chapter with OtoHoshi private chat conversation. ^_^ I hope everyone enjoys the chapter :D


	95. Impressing Ageha Riku with ‘Rewrite the Stars’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology for the delay, woke up late so... ^^;  
Either way, today's chapter comprises of the following:  
1\. S3 Kao Council sans Kasugano made a cameo...  
2\. Ageha appears at the front, and ending part of the chapter ^^;  
3\. Some Kitahara and Kuga interaction - aftermath of his earlier careless remark XD  
4\. The cousins' performance that blown Hachiya's mind, and made an impression on Ageha :P 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, ciao for now!

The moment after the ancient team declared the training over for the day, Nayuki Toru hurried to send the message of what he had overheard from Kitahara to his twin's sister - Nayuki Yuki. The elder Nayuki twin sister, upon reading the message, had a twitch in her lips. 

Of course, Nayuki Yuki knew her boyfriend didn't swing for the guys' department… but just to tease her boyfriend about the situation. Nayuki Yuki decides to 'enlighten' her boyfriend - Kuga Shuu, on the content of the message her elder brother has just sent to her minutes ago. 

Private chat between Kuga Shuu and Nayuki Yuki, 25th April 2018, 6.15pm

Yuki-chan: [Screenshot Image 20180425. Jpg] - I just received a very interesting message from onii-chan… care to explain how it happens? (ʃƪ¬ ‿ ¬)

Shuu: O-O||| This Kitahara… =_=

Long story short, we were both competing for the role of Orlando for the S&L performance. He hasn't been putting in any efforts for the audition, so I call him out on it after stopping an argument between him and Tengenji. I may have intimidated him a little by pretending to swing my fist at him…but I switches it out with a flick on his forehead minutes before my fist landed on him. 

Yuki-chan: An intimidation act brought forth a love confession? Is he a masochist? (ꉺ⍸ꉺ)

Shuu: Who knows? Either way, I’ll set him straight tomorrow before training. And can we talk about something else? I don’t know about you, but I do not wish to talk to my girlfriend about another guy and discussing whether or not this guy is a masochist. =_= 

It was with that thought in mind that on the morning of the very next day, the 26th of April 2018, Kuga Shuu entered the dining hall during breakfast hour and headed straight for the table where the members of the Team Sazanami sat. 

“Ren… your ‘love’ is here.” Nanjo Koki commented when he looked up just in time to see Kuga Shuu stalking towards his team leader with a blank expression on the face. 

“Yo, Kuga… is anything the matter?” Kitahara Ren grinned as he greeted the stoic teen of Team Ootori/Stardust. 

“Someone told me you declared yourself in love with me after I issued a challenge to your face. Regardless, I just wish to inform you that I’m not interested in you in that manner and I already have a girlfriend.” Kuga Shuu deadpan as he addressed Kitahara Ren with a flat stare visible in his eyes, before turning back around and headed for the table where his teammates sat. 

“...Nanjo…” Kitahara stared at the back of Kuga Shuu as his eyebrow twitches in annoyance, while he calls out for his teammate’s attention. 

"Yes, Ren?" Nanjo Koki hides a grin as he responded. 

“Were you the one that told him of that love declaration?” Kitahara Ren asks, it isn’t that he wishes to suspect his teammate but considering Nanjo’s tendency to mess with Ageha Riku every now and then, he wouldn’t put it past his teammate to make him a trolling candidate - this time around. 

“No… but I think it was Nayuki that told Kuga of your mindless comment yesterday following his departure. After all, Nayuki was standing just next to me - so he may have heard your love declaration.” Nanjo shrugged his response, nonchalantly. 

“...” Kitahara Ren has got no words for it after hearing Nanjo’s explanation, now he has nobody to blame but himself. Of course, Nayuki Toru would tell Kuga Shuu of his mindless proclamation of being in love… the cream-haired teen probably imagines up ridiculous scenarios and thought it prudent to go to Kuga about the bit of information. Still for Kuga to have taken it up to him and turns down the affection in public, whatever Nayuki told Kuga must have been too disturbing for the stoic teen to ignore. 

In the meantime, back at the table where the members of Stardust were seated, the gossiper soul in Tsukigami Kaito has awakened once more now that he was in a more functional state of mind as compared to the day before. 

“What was that about?” Tsukigami Kaito zeroed in his eyes onto his roommate, as he tried to pry an answer out from the stoic teen. 

"..." Kuga didn't respond but just shifted his eyes upon Nayuki indicating to his roommate to ask for the details from the cream-haired teen instead. Seeing as he wasn't around when Kitahara made that declaration of love, he was only made aware of the bit of information after he got clued in by his girlfriend - Yuki-chan. 

Nayuki shrugged and obliged, promptly rehashing the scenario he had the fortune to witness the day before during their break-time amid training. Tsukigami Kaito was immediately regretful about missing out on the first-hand juicy gossips because he was ‘too out of it’ from sleep deprivation. Although, by the end of Nayuki’s recount of the event - Tsukigami Kaito also had the same thought as Nayuki Yuki, which is whether or not is Kitahara Ren a masochist?!

Since Team Hiragi's table are just next to the table of Stardust - Toraishi Izumi, the resident womanizer and gossiper for Team Hiragi happen to overhear Nayuki's recount of the event that transpired following Shuu's departing from the lesson room during break-time. The next thing he did, he posted a new topic of conversation in the Ayanagi Students' Forum titled - Is Kitahara Ren a masochist(?) and then promptly share the scenario that occurs in class the day before encouraging people to share their viewpoints on the topic. 

“Speaking of, where’s Yuuta?” Tsukigami Kaito then realized that their green-eyed leader was nowhere in sight. 

"Oh… Yuuta-kun has already left, he says he needs to do some research in the archives room of the Kao Council building and would be meeting us straight in the classroom this morning." Nayuki shrugged, of course, he had made his roommate and friend some sandwiches to eat along the way to school since the bubbly teen was adamant about getting to the school without delay earlier in the morning. 

Hoshitani Yuuta's way of conducting research into the roles of Lambert and Alexis is rather unique, first, he had the script flipped open to the character setting page sitting on one side of the table. On the other side, the teen had his laptop video player opens up and was consecutively going through the video clips of the S&L performance from the past two years. 

In short, instead of watching the performance of Tsukigami Haruto’s version of the Alexis Shadow... Yuuta is watching the version of Tsukigami Haruto’s version of Lambert, and Uozumi Asaki’s version of Alexis while featuring Hiragi Tsubasa as Alexis Shadow and Sazanami Sakuya as Lambert Shadow on his laptop video player. This version of the S&L performance took place in the summer of 2016. 

And then, on the playlist of his laptop video player - he had another S&L performance lined up in the queue. Only this time, it's from the August 2017 version which means – the latest S&L performance put up by the present members of the Kao Council. 

In the latest S&L performance, the role of Lambert Shadow fell on Shiki Toma while the role of Percy landed on Irinatsu Masashi. Fuyusawa Ryo and Kasugano Shion both didn’t manage to get a role for themselves, while Chiaki Takafumi has gotten the role of Hardy. 

"Heh... this is surprising, I was expecting Shiki-senpai to take on the role of Alexis Shadow... but why was he playing the role of Lambert Shadow?" Yuuta mused aloud to no one in particular when the teen in question walked past the area and came to a stop in front of Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"Oh... that's because I got too nervous and keep stammering during the combined rehearsal training. Ultimately, the ancient team that trained up our class decides to make me switch audition roles with Ryo. But ultimately, Ryo has trouble with Alexis Shadow too... he can't quite get the naive feel out but his solo part is alright, so in the end, he loses the role to another classmate of ours." Shiki Toma sweat-dropped as he responded to Yuuta's inquiry. 

"..." Yuuta blinked up at the auburn-haired senior that appears in front of him without warning and asks in return. "Shiki-senpai, what are you doing here?" 

“I’m taking a break... and why are you here?” Shiki responded, before asking Yuuta back in return. 

“I’m doing research...” Yuuta deadpan in response, he’s currently in the archives room of the Kao Council. He is quite certain somewhere around in the same room, Ageha likely is also immense in his own study of the role of Alexis Shadow – albeit, Tsukigami Haruto’s version. 

“Oh~ research for the S&L? Can I help?! I could give you tips!” Shiki Toma beams as he suggested, only for Yuuta to eye him strangely. 

"Shiki-senpai, I doubt you have the time to help me out in the research now. The Ayanagi Sports Meet is in two weeks, are you done with the planning of the event yet?" Hoshitani Yuuta asks back in return. 

"..." Shiki then dropped wearily down by the side of Yuuta and lamented on the amount of work that piles on his desk every single day. "I wonder what possessed me to agree to take on the role of being the head of the Kao Council… scratch it, what even possessed me to agree to become a member of the council in the first place?" 

“Well... you wanted to change the school, and the only way to change the school is to be on the council - so you took the deal.” Yuuta deadpan in response, he has, of course, heard about how his boyfriend has acted as the devil’s advocate by selling the idea to Shiki Toma sometime last year when the former Kao Council were selecting the members for the present Kao Council. 

“Do you know everything?” Shiki Toma could not help but ask, it seems Hoshitani was very much aware of the type of events the Kao Council is in charge of planning. 

“No, but I gathered enough from the random conversation where Itsuki would let things slip without caring...since it’s hardly any top-secret kind of thing.” Yuuta shrugged his response. 

"Ah-ha! So, there you are, Shiki. Kasugano is in a frantic state of mind, he's about to call a search party to look for you." Irinatsu Masashi who happens to hear his auburn-haired friend's voice then proceeds to poke his head through the door of the archives room in the Kao Council building and announced his entry. 

Only after speaking to Shiki, that the dark-skin blond member of the present Kao Council turns towards Yuuta and greeted. “Good morning, Hoshitani.” 

“Good morning, Irinatsu-senpai.” Yuuta greeted back in response, before inquiring on the progress of Team Irinatsu in general.

“Ah… they are a group of very fun students; our training sessions are never boring. Although, compared to the other star-teams… Team Irinatsu’s training timing is a little abysmal.” Irinatsu Masashi sweat-dropped in response, but that was something he had to blame nobody but himself seeing as it was his own decision to pick a group of students who are active idols in the music and entertainment industry. As such, he had to comply with the job schedules of Killer King when he planned their team meetings and training sessions. 

"Oh well… at least there's a plus side to it, they are not amateurs when it comes down to singing and dancing. Acting-wise, they too have experience with a musical film - Caste of Kings; so are not completely newbies at it. Ryota-kun may have lost out in that areas, but being a member of the junior trainee unit of MatteR also meant he has received professional guidance in singing and dancing aspects - so you could focus more on the training session on brushing up their acting skills." Yuuta nodded at Irinatsu, as he commented on the abilities of the members from the newly formed Team Irinatsu. 

“Talking about search party, it’s about time for me to make a move – if not, Na-chan would be the one sending out a search party for me.” Hoshitani Yuuta commented when he heard the distinctive sound of the school bell that sounded over the PA system, after another few minutes. So, the green-eyed teen nodded towards the two members of the present Kao Council briefly before he made his way to the door of the archives room after he collected his laptop from the table he was using. 

Since Ageha has also been in the archives room all this time, the bell that sounded over the PA system has also jarred the black-haired teen out from his focus on his own 'research'. Ultimately, Yuuta and Ageha ended up meeting one another by the door of the archives room. They shared a brief nod in acknowledgment before Ageha took the lead in exiting the room only to come to a stop in front of a member of the 3rd year. 

Ageha Riku knew the face of the person in front of him, having seen his nemesis Nanjo Koki spoken to the senior for a couple of times when they were still in the middle school division… but the black-haired teen couldn’t for the sake of him remembered the senior’s name. Seeing as it is a culture and tradition for the juniors to respect the seniors, just for the slight difference in their year - Ageha isn’t allowed to leave the area without acknowledging the aquamarine-haired teen. 

It was at this moment in time that Yuuta made his presence known, taking a step forward - the green-eyed teen of Stardust glances up at the figure of Fuyusawa Ryo and greeted. “Good day, Fuyusawa-senpai.” 

Ageha Riku seized the chance of the opportunity to tag along with Hoshitani Yuuta, making his escape from the area with just a wordless nod directed towards the aquamarine-haired senior.

“Who was that?” Ageha Riku inquires, shortly after they were out of the Kao Council building. 

“Hmm…? Oh, you mean that guy we met outside the door to the archive room?” Yuuta blinked, and it took him a minute to recover from the surprise of being spoken to by the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha. 

Ageha didn’t respond with a verbal response this time, only nodding at Yuuta when the green-eyed teen turns around to meet Ageha in the eyes. 

“...That’s Fuyusawa Ryo, a member of the Kao Council.” Yuuta said in response, as he made his way back to the academic building with Ageha Riku in tow. 

“Was he part of the student council in the middle school era as well?” Ageha inquires next, thinking back to the number of times he had seen the senior speaking with his nemesis - Nanjo Koki around campus. 

“...He’s the president of the student council in the middle school days, it seems.” Yuuta sweat-dropped, inwardly, wondering just how absorbed Ageha Riku was with his ‘god-worship’ of Tsukigami Haruto that the teen is practically clueless of everything else that happens around him. 

This time, there is no more response from Ageha Riku. The black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha somehow had sated his interest in this particular aspect and has no more inclination to speak. Thus, the rest of the journey to the academic block was taken in silence. 

"Yuuta-kun, there you are! I was wondering if you are going to make it back in time for lessons...erm, have the two of you been together all this time?" Nayuki suddenly paused mid-speech as he flicked his curious eyes towards the back of Yuuta. 

At first, Yuuta was confused and then he remembered he had a ‘tail’ by the name of Ageha Riku behind him. Thus, he sweat-dropped and responded to his cream-haired friend. “Sort of…? We met up outside the door of the archives room, and since the direction to the classroom is the same - we kind of just walked over together?” 

“Ageha, there you are... why didn’t you wait for me this morning?” Hachiya Sou then stepped up front and greeted the black-haired teen.

"...I thought you weren't a fan of the archives room since you are always falling asleep in there with that dark and gloomy lighting – so you claimed." Ageha Riku commented in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Eh? You’re back in the archives room, again? Mou, Ageha... you need more sun. Look at you now, all pale-skin and frail... if I didn’t know any better, I would think that you were a vampire.” Hachiya Sou lamented aloud, causing Nanjo Koki to snicker under his breath. 

Koumoto Tetsuya barely managed to maintain a blank mask of expression, inwardly being reminded of the time whereby his childhood friend – Hoshitani Yuuta relates his first impression of Ageha Riku to the creepy Kuran Rido from the anime and manga series of ‘Vampire Knight’. 

While Hachiya Sou nagged at Ageha, the black-haired teen conditioned himself to tune his friend out. He wonders why he puts up with Sou’s nagging all this while, oh right, the nagging didn’t start until 6 months after they became roommates in their first year of education in high school. Thankfully, the teacher arrived shortly after and with the start of the morning classes officially – Hachiya's nagging was put to a stop. 

Later in the afternoon, when the ancient trio arrived at the designated training room to meet up with the group of second-year students they are training for the commemorative graduation performance curriculum. The first thing the three of them did was to zero in their gazes upon the figure of Tsukigami Kaito, causing the navy-haired teen in question to blink at them in half-confusion. 

Relieved to find the navy-haired teen back to a ‘normal’ state of mind, the ancient trio then refocused their attention back to the rest of the class. The first thirty minutes comprises of the entire class going through the contents that they need to cover before Summer arrived – the aim was for them to finish the entire Act 1 phase of the performance, during the Summer training camp they would focus on working on the contents of Act 2 of the Shadow & Lights Performance. 

For the rest of the students, there isn’t too much of a problem... but for Tsukigami Kaito and Hoshitani Yuuta, due to their switch in the auditioning roles. They need extra training to familiarize themselves with their new roles, as such, they would spend an hour every single day undergoing a study session for the roles of Lambert and Alexis as well as the shadow roles that they would be auditioning for during this audition time phase. 

"Taiga, do you actually need Hoshitani or can I take him under my wing?" Uozumi Asaki turns towards his friend with burnt orange hair and asks before the students split up into their respective groups for practices. 

“...I’ll need at least an hour with him, to work on getting the expressions of the emotions into the song performance. Vocal wise, he has no issues hitting all the notes... and he’s quite familiar with the lyrics so I think it’s fine if I just get an hour with him later.” Futaba Taiga blinked before sweat-dropping as he responded. 

Inwardly, they all knew Yuuta doesn't really need to attend the vocal training for the role of Alexis Shadow but they still have to keep up with the pretense. Hence, even though Asaki wishes to monopolize Hoshitani's available time to work on his portrayal of the character for Lambert... the stern mentor figure also knew he had to let Hoshitani attend the training meant for Alexis Shadow to keep up with the appearance. 

So, ultimately – Yuuta ended up attending the first hour of training with Uozumi Asaki still learning about Lambert’s character on the whole, before heading over to the music classroom to attend another hour of vocal training. After the vocal training, there was a 30 minutes interval break for them to rest before it moves on to an hour of dance lesson under Saotome Ritsu guidance and then the last one hour would be used for the combined training session with members of the other group. 

“Thank you for your hard work at playing the ‘bad guy’. But it’s quite ironic – isn’t it?” Futaba Taiga grinned as he commented, as he stood by the sliding door that separated the balcony from the rest of his apartment unit. 

“What was that?” Uozumi Asaki had a nonplussed look on his face as he turns around to face his friend.

“I’m talking about Kaito-kun, of course. It’s Prince Haruto that won Princess Ootori, but it seems not to be the case for Kaito-kun. He's really blessed to have the top two of the musical worlds looking after him. Hmm... I wonder if our Prince Haruto would regret losing his little brother to our Prince Uozumi...” Futaba Taiga responded with a gleeful smile on his lips, as he starts to tease Uozumi Asaki over his friend’s ‘love’ for the younger Tsukigami sibling. 

“Hah?! Don’t be ridiculous! For all we know, this was all within Haru’s speculation and he’s laughing it up somewhere else in this world. Besides, I wasn’t the one that handles the aftermath. I dropped the news, but it was Hoshitani that deals with the aftermath of Kaito-kun's meltdown.” Uozumi Asaki deadpan in response. 

"Ah... true, that does sound like what our Prince Haruto would do. But then, you can't argue that it was you that gave Kaito-kun the affirmation response which he seeks. You were the one that told Kaito-kun that if he were to take a step out now, one day he would definitely overcome that wall in front of him. Don't attempt to pull the wool over me, Yuu-chan updated me on how you tailed them to the advanced vocal classroom that day and stayed until the end of their conversation listening in from the gap left in the doorway." Futaba Taiga grinned cheekily in response. 

“...Taiga, shut-up!” Uozumi Asaki throws the 21-year-old with burnt orange hair a look of annoyance, before stalking past Futaba into the living room space of the apartment. 

“Taiga~ the fish soup pot is boiling over...” Saotome Ritsu then calls out for Futaba Taiga’s attention. 

“Yikes! Our seafood hotpot dinner!” Futaba yelped before rushing into the kitchen to lower down the fire on the stove, and frantically check if there’s any need to add in additional water to make up for the loss of the soup that boils over earlier. 

Twenty minutes later, Futaba Taiga finally brought out his portable stovetop and some fresh vegetables, mushrooms as well as the pot of fish soup to his tatami dining area and set it atop the low dining table. 

“Ricchan, do bring out the rice pot for me - will you?” Futaba Taiga then calls out to Saotome Ritsu who happens to be in his kitchen surveying his fridge content. 

"Why are we having hotpot for dinner during Spring? Isn't hotpot more of a winter dish?" Uozumi Asaki could not help but asks when dinner is finally being served. 

"Maa…maa… Who says that hotpot can only be enjoyed during winter? In my opinion, hotpot is suitable for any of the cold weather days. Spring isn't exactly warm, the wind at night can be quite chilly at times. Especially, since we get a drizzling day today - it makes the air even chillier, so I declared today a hotpot dinner day!" Futaba Taiga beams in response and then used his phone to take a picture of them having hotpot together before sending it into their chat-group to share the moment with their prince Haruto. 

On the 27th of April, a Friday – Hoshitani Yuuta who got an extra free period as his advanced vocal lessons for the day was cancel due to some events Hideaki has to attend... decides to head over to the training facility block earlier to get a head-start into his self-study of Alexis. 

“Ara, Yuu-chan... you are early today ne~” Futaba Taiga greeted when he arrived at the lesson room to find his cousin already on-site. 

“My advanced vocal class was canceled this afternoon, so I figured I could come over first.” Yuuta shrugged his response, nonchalantly. 

"I see... so, you're free now?" Futaba Taiga mulled over his cousin's response before a mischievous grin starts tugging at the corner of his lips as he inquires. 

“Sort of... why?” Yuuta raised his eyebrow up in a questioning manner, before asking his cousin back in return.

“Do you know the musical film – The Greatest Showman?” Futaba Taiga then asks, his pigeon-blue eyes zeroing in on his cousin’s face. 

“...The 2017 American musical biographical drama film directed by Michael Gracey? Yes, I’m aware of it – is there a reason why you are asking me this question?” Yuuta blinked innocently up at his cousin, out of confusion. 

"Can you help me out with something?" Futaba Taiga asks as he directed his pleading eyes on his cousin. 

"I guess it depends on what kind of help you require from me..." Yuuta sweat-dropped, why does he have a bad feeling of what was to come from his cousin next? 

“I need some ideas of how the song ‘Rewrite the Stars’ could be performed in a theater environment.” Futaba Taiga smiles sheepishly as he glances at his cousin, pleading for the younger teen’s assistance in his experiment. 

“Wait... is someone adapting the musical film into a stage-play?” Yuuta frowned, not comprehending the situation at all. 

“Sort of…” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped as he responded to his cousin’s inquiry.

“Explain what do you mean by ‘Sort of’ - I thought that was a plain ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ question.” Hoshitani Yuuta deadpan in response. 

"Actually... the request came from the school's drama club, for this year inter-school drama competition – they wanted to do an excerpt adaptation from the musical film 'The Greatest Showman' but since they can't actually stage it up as a circus environment – they are making the modification to the script itself. However, they still want the song to be performed and thus..." Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped as he provided the reason for his baby cousin.

“I didn’t know you were in the drama club...” Yuuta commented dryly, inwardly, he was wondering how on earth does his cousin even find time to attend club activities with the busy schedules of the musical department curriculum in general.

“I was… but only on an ad-hoc basis, they first bring the issue up to the teacher's attention who then decides to ask me for help." Futaba shrugged, before zeroing in his gaze upon Yuuta, again with a pleading look. 

“Fine... do you at least have a copy of the modified script at hand?” Yuuta rolls his eyes as he joins his cousin on the trip to the music room where his cousin has been spending time working before the lesson time with the students of 2-MS or during break-time. 

“Of course, here’s the copy of their modified script.” Futaba Taiga handed a copy of the print-out basic script-play over to Yuuta, as he waited for his cousin to finish going through the content. 

Yuuta went through the script in detail, thankfully the drama club members are only modifying an excerpt and not the entire film so there are only a few pages in essence. In general, the circus has been changed to a theater setting for the modified stage-play. While the names of the characters for Philip and Anne remain unchanged, the occupation and background of the character have been changed... 

First off, Philip is no longer a playwright instead of the Philip in this modified version of the stage-play is the son of the owner for the theater. Anne, on the other hand, is a newbie stage actress who has caught the attention and interest of Philip. So, Philip and Anne are interested in one another but Philip's family stands in the way – and 'Rewrite the Stars' is a duet performance between Philip and Anne, just like in the original musical film itself. The challenge now is how to recreate the song performance and to present it in another type of setting but still get the effects that they wanted. 

“Ah... so, they are in essence going to start from the point Philip met Anne and move on from there but throughout the entire show – they are just going to do one song performance since technically they are entering the drama competition and not a musical competition. But since it’s a stage-play, why do they even want to have the song perform?” Yuuta could not help but ask after reading through the copy of the script provided – which they basically just use the song title for the skit title.

“...They claimed to be inspired by the performance put up by their counter-part in the middle school division.” Futaba Taiga then grinned a lopsided grin while eyeing Yuuta with blatant amusement.

There was a minute of silence before Yuuta groaned inwardly at the remembrance of the memory of how he did an impromptu song performance in the middle of a stage-play drama skit performance. So, the high-school division drama club decides to follow that example? 

“Okay… so essentially, they are going to do the song before or after Anne flat-out reject Philips affections for her?” Yuuta asks after taking a moment to digest the bit of information that his cousin just let it slip to him. 

"Yep! They have yet to decide whether it's a song first or reject first then the song as a final rejection." Futaba Taiga nodded cheerfully back in response. 

"Well… I think they can do it the usual way by incorporating some basics dance steps, such as twirls while doing the foxtrot, etc. As for the timing, I think if we are ending the song performance in a similar way to the original version of the song - perhaps, Anne could reject Philip with words first. Philip would then pester on, and follow Anne to the next scene which then prompts the start of the song. After the song ended, Anne could just walk off and exit to complete the total rejection scene." Yuuta suggested as he mulled over the various possible scenarios, before coming up with this particular suggestion. 

Ageha Riku and Hachiya Sou always like to reach the training facility block early, simply because Hachiya is too clumsy to warm up in a packed area and thus they make sure to come earlier than the other students so Hachiya could at least complete his warm-up exercises uneventfully. They were on their way to locate one of the empty training room when Ageha suddenly halted in his steps. 

“Ageha?” Hachiya Sou blinked, puzzled about the reason why the black-haired teen had stopped in the middle of the hallway. 

“Sou, did you hear someone singing?” Ageha asks in a low whispering tone of voice, as he closed his eyes briefly to determine the origin point of the sound. 

“...Now that you mentioned it… yes, I did hear someone singing. The song is one I’m quite familiar with as well - ‘Rewrite the Stars’ from the musical film ‘The Greatest Showman’.” Hachiya Sou nodded in response, shortly after. 

“Where do you think the sound’s coming from?” Ageha asks next, trying to pinpoint the exact room but that proved to be quite a challenging task. 

“It sounds like it’s coming from the music room which Futaba-san likes to use?” Hachiya Sou paused to listen to the sound of vocal music for a little while longer, before pointing towards the direction of the music room which Futaba Taiga tends to occupy. 

Thus, Ageha and Hachiya crept closer to the music room where the door was left slightly ajar and then the two of them shared a look before peeking into the room. At first, they had thought the song was performed solo by Futaba Taiga out of boredom… but boy, they were stunned with they saw Hoshitani picking up from the second half of the song. 

The cousin duo wasn't just singing, they were literally performing complete with emotions that relate to the lyrics of the song and they even add in foxtrot dance with twirls and some salsa dance moves when Hoshitani attempted to put some distance between them. With a pull, Hoshitani was back where Futaba stood… and there were a few moments that Hoshitani was pulled into Futaba's arms before being let go. 

Somewhere along the line, Hachiya must have lost his balance and pushed the door to the music room wide open. The cousin duo noticed, but neither of them bothers stopping and just continues on with their performance. They even 'up' the level of their performance, now that they had garnered a group of audiences. Towards the end of the song, Hoshitani Yuuta finished the last two lines of the lyrics pressed up against his cousin. And then, the green-eyed teen swiftly pried Futaba Taiga's hands off his and turns towards the audience crowd without looking back. 

"Wow… looks like we managed to gather quite several audiences." Futaba Taiga then turns to survey the crowd that has crowded about the music room watching their earlier performance of the song 'Rewrite the Stars'. 

“Well… you can thank Hachiya-kun for that effect. He’s the one that got over-excited and barged in with his friend in tow.” Yuuta mused aloud, eyeing the bespectacled teen from Team Yuzuriha with a teasing look as he enjoys the lovely pink that starts to crawl up the teen’s face. 

"Good job as always, out of curiosity, what were you thinking when you performed the song earlier?" Tsukigami Kaito started, as he draws Yuuta's attention away from the embarrassed Hachiya Sou of Team Yuzuriha. 

"I was just wondering what would have happened if the obstacles that stood in Philip and Anne's way were to occur for me… and the rest just came naturally. I'm not good enough to act something without anything that I could relate to - so, to pull off anything passable… I need to really sub out the characters in the story with people I knew personally." Yuuta shrugged in response before he starts heading towards a familiar teen that tried to blend in with the crowd. 

Yuuta continues on his way until he reaches the figure of Manjome Koji and then took the mobile device off the teen's hand. Since the phone isn't in sleep mode - Yuuta easily opens up the gallery app for the video and deleted off that video of the earlier performance before handing it back to the pouting and sad looking teen. 

"Manjome-kun, apology… but I can't risk having you upload that video online or send it off to Itsuki. The last thing I need right now is to deal with a jealous beau on top of trying to cope with the switching of the audition roles." Hoshitani Yuuta explained as he handed the mobile device back to the teen with hair in the shade of indigo. 

Only after he was done dealing with the video issue, that Yuuta turns back to his cousin and said. "That's how I think the song could be performed in a theater setting, although, I would suggest for you to lower the key of the song considering the high school division is an all-boys environment. I highly doubt the drama club members have that many sopranos at their disposal. Both of us have a high voice register, we can do it at the original key doesn't mean the others could." 

“Fair enough… I supposed I could do the rearrangement of the music key. But since you didn’t want to leave any videos behind, I supposed I would need you to swing by the drama club with me tomorrow morning to do another demonstration for the drama club members. Would that be alright with you?” Futaba Taiga nodded in agreement to Yuuta’s assessment, before adding on a request for his cousin to pop by the drama club tomorrow morning. 

"...I supposed it can't be helped, I'll swing by the drama club tomorrow then." Yuuta sighed aloud, before turning to leave the music room. He still needs to warm up for the later part of the training, after all. 

“So, Hachiya-kun… were you a fan of the musical film ‘The Greatest Showman’?” Hoshitani Yuuta then turns back towards the sheepish looking teen from Team Yuzuriha and asks. 

"Fan… try a hard-core loyal fan, Sou love that shows so much that he forces me to sit through the same movie the entire winter break on his portable DVD player with him." Ageha Riku deadpan from the side, when it became apparent that his friend was too embarrassed to answer the question from Hoshitani. 

"Oh… a loyal fan then, good to know. The drama club of our school decides to do an adaptation of 'The Greatest Showman' into a stage-play, focusing on the story between Philip and Anne for this year's inter-school drama competition. Perhaps, you would be interested to support them when the time comes?" Yuuta beams as he turns his attention upon Hachiya Sou and shares the bit of information that he was enlightened by his cousin about half an hour ago. 

"Eh?! Really?! The drama club is going to adapt it into a stage-play?" Hachiya Sou's eyes widen as it starts sparkling with interest. 

“Yes, apparently - they are titling it as ‘Rewrite the Stars’.” Yuuta nodded back in response. 

“And that performance you did earlier with Futaba-san?” Hachiya Sou pressed on for further details, the earlier performance of the song totally blew his mind. 

When Hachiya had first watched the original musical film of 'The Greatest Showman' - that was one of his favorite parts, the enjoyable factor from that aerial circus stunt performed by the actress that played Anne in the show was quite impressionable. And then, when he saw how the cousins' duo performed the same song earlier on - he was completely blown away by the performance. Not to mention the dance steps, and the twirls incorporated into the performance… it was just 'Woah'. 

“Ah… that’s something we came up with for the drama club members, somehow they wanted to add in the performance of the song despite that it’s supposed to be a drama skit competition and not a musical… oh well, but since it isn’t exactly against the rule. Anyway, they are hardly going to be able to replicate the original performance shown in the film - so, we need to come up with something else.” Yuuta shrugged his response, and because he was too focus on Hachiya - he neglected the little detail of Ageha listening in to every single thing that he was saying. 

"Yuuta-kun…" Suddenly, Nayuki's voice sounded from behind him… and the tone sounded so aggrieving that it actually causes Yuuta to shudder for a split second. 

“...Yes, Na-chan?” Yuuta was utterly confused, why is his roommate staring at him with such a sad look? 

“I didn’t know you took social dance lessons before…” Nayuki said, plaintively. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped in response, as he answered his cream-haired friend in a sheepish tone of voice. "Well…it was part of a curriculum program back in my middle school days, we were asks by the school to pick up a skill over the vacation period. It must meet the requirement of 15 hours at least…and my mom suggested social dancing. So, why not? Hence… I went on to attend a short course covering the basics of the various types of social dancing." 

"And what about you, Taiga? I didn't know you do social dancing as a hobby?" Saotome Ritsu's voice draws everyone's attention towards the door, while Yuuta sweat-dropped - he didn't even know the performance was seen by the members of the ancient team too. 

"...I'm nowhere near a professional level, but I would like to think I'm a tad better than Yuu-chan. My parents both love social dance, so we tend to accompany them on various social dance competition to watch the event as audiences. When we were younger, they signed us up for the social dance classes - I participated in the junior competition up until 12 years old before I stopped. And to correct your assumption, the one who does a social dance as a hobby is my sister -, not me." Futaba Taiga explained with a casual shrug. 

“Right… Takako’s foxtrot is one of the best among her age groups. I saw her latest competition video, her team came in 3rd in the teens' category." Yuuta responded then, complimenting on Futaba Taiga's younger sister's achievements in the field of social dance. 

“Are you guys done with the idle chit-chat? Training is starting soon, and more than half of you aren’t even warm-up yet!” Uozumi Asaki finally could stand it no longer and butted into the ongoing conversation.

With that, the group that crowd about the music room finally dispersed as the students hurried off to get started on their warm-up exercises. Of course, for Hachiya - the class of 2-MS was once again amazed by how clumsy he could be in general. The area where Hachiya warms up were practically empty, even Ageha Riku kept his distance during the time his roommate was warming up. 

At first, Futaba Taiga was curious why nobody stood near Hachiya when the teen was warming up but when he almost ends up being hit in the face when Hachiya went through the warm-up exercises of flexing his limbs. Futaba realized the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha has very big movements, so if he didn't stumble and fell all over the place… the teen's knocking and ramming into things with his arms, elbows and the likes by accident. 

“Sou, can you shut up already?” Ageha Riku rolls his eyes at the ceiling later that night, his roommate has been going on and on about that performance of ‘Rewrite the Stars’ they had chanced upon Hoshitani performing together with Futaba that afternoon ever since training with the ancient team officially ended for the day. 

“Eh? Why…? I thought you were impressed by Hoshitani-kun’s performance today?” Hachiya Sou blinked in bewilderment as he leaps off the lower bunk bed, so he could stand and look at his roommate who has the upper bunk. 

Originally, Hachiya was the one with the upper bunk bed… but after witnessing how the bespectacled teen always avoids crashing down while climbing the bunk bed ladder. Ageha Riku volunteered to switch the bed with his roommate, after all, Ageha wouldn't wish to see his roommate accidentally killing himself by slipping and falling from the upper bunk level. At least, when Hachiya took the lower bunk - the worse that could have happens is for the teen to roll off the bed and crashed into the floor of their shared dorm room. 

“...” Upon Hachiya’s words of reminder, Ageha Riku found himself at a loss of words. Albeit, this was only the second time he had seen Hoshitani’s performance with his own eyes… but he has finally realized why Hoshitani manages to catch so many people’s attention after they watched his performance. 

In terms of performance skills, Hoshitani may still appear to be lacking in certain aspects. In particular, the acting aspect - but his song performances is definitely one of the top-notch around here. And then, there was this charisma of Hoshitani that just seems to make people focus their attention on him whenever he came on-stage. So, even though Ageha still feels that Hoshitani is nowhere near his 'god' level - somehow, he too, found himself having trouble averting his eyes from the teen. 

"Ageha?" Hachiya prompted when he noticed his friend is zoning out on him. 

"Hachiya, for the last time, shut up. It's time for bed, gush all you want about 'Rewrite the Stars' or even about that cousin duo tomorrow morning if you need to… but now, please just shut up and let me sleep." Ageha Riku lamented as he pulled his blanket over his head as an attempt to block out his roommate and friend's constant 'fan-boy' antics over the cousin duo. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Chapter 95 is done! Fully original content, except for the front part - where the ancient trio gathered in Futaba's apartment portion. That was the last part of episode 5, chapter 96 will kick start episode 6 with a summary of events that happens in May which I will time-skip through. 
> 
> So, the ultimate aim to 'wow' Ageha was done… in the end, it was executed and witnessed by a group of students from 2-MS. Tried as I might, I can't envision them doing Phantom of the Opera… so I decide to go with Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman instead. 
> 
> Last but not least, I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. ^_^


	96. The return of Tsukigami Haruto!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology, this chapter is slightly shorter I believe... but yesterday my house is going through painting work so I didn't get a lot of time to write. Either way, shit happens... episode 6 scenes were delayed - but I managed to fit in Haruto's return in this chapter ^^;  
1\. Tsukigami Haruto returns to Japan for 3 weeks [End chapter]  
2\. Group chat of Team Ootori  
3\. Private Chat of Tsukigami siblings & Haruto private chat with Ootori  
4\. Chapter kicks start with Yuuta's visit to drama club [High School division] with Futaba  
5\. Ageha and Hachiya tag along for the drama club visit, mainly for Hachiya...   
6\. Some TenGawa scenes :D

Since the students of the class 2-MS technically have their weekends free during April and May, it also meant that members of the ancient team need not turn up in school during the weekends of the above mentioned months. 

Hence, for Uozumi Asaki - the weekends are the time he could really catch up on his existing and ongoing filming projects for the TV drama series. While Saotome Ritsu is likely the only person to actually rest up during the weekends, because Futaba Taiga is either spending his weekend doing the cleaning of his home or recently, he's helping the school's drama club out of pure interest and boredom. 

Futaba Taiga was quite surprised to find not only his cousin but also Ageha Riku, and Hachiya Sou present at their designated meeting point when he met up with his baby cousin on the morning of the 28th of April, Saturday. 

“Yuu-chan…?” Futaba prompted, appearing to be befuddled by the extra tag-along. 

"Sorry, but they sort of decides to tag-along for the trip. Ageha said, and I quote 'Hachiya-kun appears to be very interested in seeing with his own eyes, how the drama club intends to adapt a stage play from the musical film 'The Greatest Showman' focusing solely on Philip and Anne…' So, to shut Hachiya-kun up - Ageha dragged him over during breakfast this morning and request to tag-along for the trip to the drama club." Yuuta sweat-dropped at his cousin's inquiry, as he explained the reason why they have extra people tagging along with them this morning. 

"Well… I don't think the drama club members are going to have any issues with extra visitors this morning. So, let's get a move on…" Futaba Taiga shrugged and starts leading the way to the club facilities block of the high school division for the Ayanagi Academy. 

Futaba knew his cousin sucks at deciphering directions, and since the CCA facilities block is likely foreign to his cousin in general. Futaba Taiga decides to meet up with his baby cousin in front of the school gate, instead of meeting Yuuta outside the drama club activity room. Under the 21-year-old guidance, the group of four soon find themselves arriving at the club activity room label with the doorplate of ‘Drama Club’. 

Pushing open the club activity room door, Futaba's arrival was greeted with cheers. Especially, the 3rd year students are really happy to see the 21-year-old arriving to assist the members in the preparation of their upcoming inter-school drama competition. 

“Futaba-senpai, sorry to trouble you when you are busy with the job of training the second-year musical department students.” The 3rd year president of the drama club said when he approached Futaba Taiga. 

"It's not that much of a hassle at this point since the training schedule hasn't reached the busiest point in time. Anyway, as I've said - I'm bringing my cousin along to help you guys out today. But unlike me, he's really a busy guy so let's just to get everything clear and settled by this afternoon, alright?" Futaba Taiga told the drama club president before he invited Yuuta and the two tag-along for this morning to join them in the activity room. 

"Right, so this is my cousin - who I supposed a number of you already made the connection without the need for me to say it aloud. Seeing as we have been told on repeated times that we shared similar traits in our appearances. Anyway, for those who have no idea - this is Hoshitani Yuuta, leader of Stardust and my cousin. The two guys behind him, they are my students from the second-year musical department this year. They are curious on how the drama club intend to adapt a stage-play from the musical film 'The Greatest Showman' so they are basically here to find out more about the adaptation, perhaps someone could share with them a copy of the script for the skit?" Futaba Taiga beams as he addressed the members of the drama club before he turns towards the club president and asks if they have decided upon the main cast for the stage-play - 'Rewrite the Stars'. 

While Futaba converse with the club president, someone indeed approached Hachiya and Ageha with a copy of their script for the stage-play ‘Rewrite the Stars’. Mainly, it was Hachiya that was listening to the words tumbling forth from the drama club member’s lips… Ageha Riku was only listening with half his mind, the other half of his mind is likely zoning out or is just plainly surveying the club activity room in general. 

It was another twenty minutes before Yuuta finally receive the signal from his cousin - Futaba Taiga, to step forth for the demonstration performance of the song 'Rewrite the Stars'. Yuuta told himself to keep it together and not screwed up by treating this demonstration for the drama club as an actual performance that would not allow him a chance to re-do once he made a mistake. 

Meanwhile, Ageha Riku paid extra attention to the demonstration performance this time. Since the performance, Hachiya and he chanced upon yesterday was only the second half. They had completely missed out on the first half of the performance since they had only arrived at the training facility block yesterday afternoon shortly before it was Hoshitani's turn to start singing and performing. 

Yuuta was very much aware of Ageha’s attention on himself throughout the entire demonstration performance, but he thought this is a very good time to show Ageha something that he has wanted to point out to the teen, a very long time ago. And that was the fact that Ageha’s performance was seriously lacking in a sense of individualistic, the teen was so devout to do a performance that is on par with his god - Tsukigami Haruto, that the teen has been subconsciously imitating the elder Tsukigami sibling down to the tee. 

Imitating the performance of someone you idolize isn't exactly uncommon, in fact, it's quite the opposite. People tend to imitate the person they idolize at all times, but nobody tries to imitate that much that they lose their sense of self. But, this has been exactly what has happens to Ageha Riku. The black-haired teen is so focused on becoming like his 'god' that the sense of individualistic has been lost. 

After the performance, the cast elected to play Philip and Anne could not help but inquires. "Is it a must to use foxtrot? I'm not very good at foxtrot dance if I were, to be honest." One of the performers raised his hands up and voice his thought across to Futaba and Yuuta. 

"Not exactly, this is, after all, our interpretation of how the song performance could be like. This is, after all, your show - we are just here to guide you. I'll give you free rein to decide on the dance choreography for the performance, you're the one performing on-stage so feel free to choose a style that you think will suits you most. It can be Rumba or Salsa even, it need not necessarily be a foxtrot dance sequence incorporated into the performance. The only important thing is the timing of the song's performance and the feeling to incorporate into the performance of the song." Hoshitani Yuuta then responded, looking at the drama club member straight in the eyes with an encouraging look. 

"Yuu-chan is right, everybody interprets things differently. There is no way, two different individuals would portray a character in the same way. Yes, they may be influenced but there should still be a difference in the way the character is being portrayed - otherwise, what would be the point of switching the actor and actress at the end of the day? If the playwright or director wanted a role to be interpreted in only one version, in the first place, there wouldn't even be a need to change out the cast, or to even made a remake of the same stage-play or film with a completely different group of the cast." Futaba Taiga commented then, and if the members of the drama club felt bewildered by his sudden lecture - nobody commented on it. 

“...” Ageha Riku frowned, why does he have a feeling that Futaba Taiga was in essence, lecturing him instead of the drama club members?

This particular drama club trip resulted in a thoughtful looking Hoshitani Yuuta, a bubbly and happy Hachiya Sou, and a confused Ageha Riku. Futaba Taiga, meanwhile, just look smug on the overall. 

Group-chat of the ancients [Futaba, Uozumi, Saotome, Tsukigami] - 28th April 2018, 12.30pm

Taiga: §|ԾᴗԾ|§

Ricchan: Huh? What’s with that emoticon, Taiga?

Taiga: I just gave Ageha-kun a lecture in a roundabout manner, let’s just hope it would reap some positive results… in the future training sessions to come. ^_^

Ricchan: ( ͝סּ ͜ʖ͡סּ) You just gave Ageha Riku a lecture in a roundabout manner? How on earth does that even happen?

Taiga: Heehee, well - I ask Yuu-chan along to help out the drama club this morning, but Hachiya and Ageha decide to tag along for the trip and so… I make use of the opportunity to lecture Ageha-kun by using a talk with the drama club members as a cover. Essentially, I reminded Ageha-kun on the importance to have individuality traits in the character one is trying to portray instead of just imitating another. Let's just hope the cryptic comments are enough to spur him into reflecting on his own performance. 

Ricchan: Dare I ask how did this topic even come up in your talk with the drama club members?

Taiga: Well… someone asks if the song performance has to be in the exact same way as Yuu-chan and I demo, which Yuu-chan responded ‘No’. claiming that because it isn’t us that’s going to perform on-stage ultimately, so it should be them who are the actual performers to decide whether or not to use ballroom dance sequence in their song performance. 

Which in turn spur me on into an explanation of how each and every individual has a different way of interpreting things… and that no two individuals would do things in the exact same manner. Similar perhaps, but there are bound to be little differences when you go down to the microscopic details… and then I further add that people tend to wish for new things in a new version of the play staged with an entirely different cast group. Because, if they wanted to see the same thing - there would be no point in changing the cast ever. 

Private chat between Yuzuriha Christian Lion and Hoshitani Yuuta, 28th April 2018, 1pm

Yuuta: Yuzu-senpai, just to give you a heads-up. I think Fu-chan gave Ageha-kun a roundabout lecture about the importance to have an individualistic trait in a performance… one could only hope it will bring positive results. 

Yuzuriha: Fu-chan? *Confused Emoji*

Yuuta: Apologies, senpai likely knew him as Futaba Taiga instead. ^^;

Yuzuriha: Ah… I see ^_^ Speaking of, I heard that you and Tsukigami-kun had switched roles for the audition under orders of Uozumi-senpai? 

Yuuta: Yes, where did you hear the information from? Was it Itsuki that inform you of the change in my audition role?

Yuzuriha: Ootori-kun knew? Erm, nope… I didn’t hear it from Ootori. I heard it from Akatsuki instead, it seems his student - I can’t remember the name, message him about it and ask for his opinion on the subject. 

Yuuta: I see… either way, I hope you have a good day ahead. I have another appointment to keep, so I’ll stop the message now. 

Yuzuriha: Merci~ Au revoir, see you during the summer camp. 

Yuuta: See you, ciao~ 

Ultimately, Tengenji Kakeru’s injured elbow was only given the green-light signal from his family doctor on the 13th of May, 2018 when he went for his sixth check-up since his injury occurs. 6 weeks, the elbow had taken him an entire six weeks to fully recovered and these six weeks is kind of bittersweet for Tengenji to endure. 

First, the redhead of Stardust got berated by several individuals starting from his father, and then his annoyingly cute boyfriend, and then his entire team. Next, he got fussed over by his beau and Team Mom - Nayuki, and then his team leader decides to join the crowd in fussing over him. Needless to say, over the past six weeks - the question he had most people asking him was his elbow injury. 

"I know you are happy that you can finally resume the training pace, but I do hope - these kinds of things wouldn't happen for a second time." Ugawa Akira reminded pointedly, as he stepped out of the home of the family doctor of Tengenji's family. 

“Akira-chan…of course, it wouldn’t happen for a second time around. I won’t make the same mistake twice, alright?” Tengenji Kakeru sighed aloud, before turning back to his boyfriend and said. 

"I should hope so, after all, the final roll call would be determined during the summer training camp which is essentially taking place in another two weeks. If you are stupid enough to injure yourself, again - you are practically giving up your role to the dog." Ugawa Akira deadpan in response, causing Tengenji's lips to twitch in humor. 

“Need I remind you that the dog is essentially your own teammate?” Tengenji Kakeru could not help but remind. 

“Yes, Inu may have been my teammate… but he’s also my constant stress factor. You, on the other hand, is my boyfriend…while on the subject, have you thought about the roommate issue for the training camp?” Ugawa then brings up the subject of the upcoming training camp for discussion. 

“Roommate?” Tengenji Kakeru blinked in surprise at his boyfriend’s words. 

“...Please don’t tell me you expect a room to yourself during the training camp…” Ugawa Akira gave Tengenji Kakeru a flat-stare, before sighing aloud at the ‘deer caught in headlights’ look etched on his proud boyfriend’s face.

"The summer training camp this time, unlike the training camp that took place last July involved housing the entire 25 students of class 2-MS, the members of the ancients and the former members of the Kao Council all under the same roof. There are only so many rooms available after deducting the family lounge, music room, practice hall, living room, dining room and kitchen in the villa. So, I could guarantee you - the students would all need to share rooms with another student." Ugawa Akira rolls his eyes as he pointed out this little glaring detail at his oblivious boyfriend. 

"Oh…" Tengenji blinked as he digested the bit of information before he turns his eyes upon his beau and requested for his beau to share a room with him when the time comes for room allocation at the training camp. Because, Tengenji Kakeru is really unused to the idea of sharing territory with other people… his own boyfriend, on the other hand, is easier to cope with. So, if room sharing arrangement is absolute - then, he would very much prefer to share it with the only person he had grown accustomed to hanging out in his personal space for quite some time already. 

“Actually, that was the whole point of me bringing up this topic for discussion because I would really wish to avoid having Inumine as my roommate - even though, it’s only for a brief amount of period.” Ugawa Akira admitted, with flushed cheeks. 

"I see… well, if you wish to stay with me this much, all you need is to voice it aloud. I would most definitely accommodate your request." Tengenji Kakeru smirked before he reached for the hand of his pink-haired beau and tugged the teen over to where his family car awaits to bring them back to the dorm. 

“So, what do you have in that shopping bag?” Tengenji asks, finally has it in him to inquire on his beau’s shopping spree trip with his mother this afternoon. 

"It's a Yukata, your mother insists on buying me one when I told her I left my old Yukata back home in Kyoto," Ugawa responded, his cheeks mildly pink as he thought back to his collection of girls' Kimonos back home in Kyoto. 

Because these traditional garbs are expensive so when Ugawa decides to overhaul his entire wardrobe and get rid of his female clothing… the Kimonos and Yukata are the only ones that survived his wardrobe purge. Not that, he dared to wear them out ever again since the discovery of his true gender though… especially for the kimonos. The Yukata, every now and then, he would still wear them - since Yukata can be worn by both males and females. So, even if the color choices are a little too girly - nobody would comment too much on it. At most, it's people mistaken his gender which only serves to irk him in general. 

“Can I have a look at it?” Tengenji then asks, very curious about the kind of Yukata his mother had picked out for his beau. 

Ugawa flushed pink for a second, before handing the shopping bag over to his boyfriend for perusal. Tengenji took the offered shopping bag and extracted the Yukata out from within. The Yukata is in the color shading of pastel pink with white flora prints - quite a feminine design. Thus, Tengenji felt his eyebrow rising up a notch when he took note of the Yukata design. 

"I'm surprised, you are okay with a Yukata in such design…" Tengenji could not help but comment as he folded away, the garment with care before placing them back in the shopping bag and returning them to his blushing beau.

"This is tame considered to what I've been dressed up in back in Kyoto… and Yukata are worn by both males and females. And my petite size also meant that female cutting works better for me, but at least your mother picks a design that isn't too overly girlish, unlike my own mother." Ugawa lamented but refused to show the redhead any pictures from his childhood. 

“Akira-chan… I already knew your parents dressed you up and raised you up like a girl until you are in your elementary school. What’s so horrible about showing me a picture of your childhood?” Tengenji whispered at his pink-haired beau, as they conversed in a low tone of voice to avoid catching the chauffeur’s attention. 

“No way… unless you showed me that picture of you playing a female role in that kabuki show your mom is telling me about first!” Ugawa argued, not relenting on his decision to keep his childhood pictures under wraps. 

“...” 

In the end, the pink Yukata was stored away in Tengenji's room with Ugawa citing the reason for not putting it past Inumine to play with it. Of course, Ugawa didn't return to his own room until minutes before 10pm that night. Tengenji shared his plans of sending Tavian to his mom for the period whereby they are both away for the training camp since he can't bring his cat along for the trip. 

“Was that what you did for the last training camp too? By sending Tavian back to your family home?” Ugawa inquires out of curiosity. 

"Yes… but I had my mom takes plenty of pictures of Tavian and sending them to me, every night. Oh, I think my mom also recorded Tavian playtime for me to watch lest I suffered from insomnia without playing with Tavian before bed." Tengenji sweat-dropped when he recalled the reason his mom provided when she sends the video of Tavian playing over to him. 

“So, would you?” Ugawa couldn’t help it, he snorted aloud at his boyfriend’s words before inquiring. 

“Huh? Would I what?” Tengenji Kakeru blinked in confusion, as he turns bewildered eyes on his giggling beau. 

“Insomnia… suffer from insomnia without having some precious playtime with your beloved Tavian, of course.” Ugawa Akira giggles as he pried into the subject. 

“...No idea, should we test out that theory this time around?” Tengenji mused aloud, glancing at his still giggling beau before he switched Tavian’s position on his lap to the soft fluffy duvet of his bed and pulled his giggling boyfriend onto his lap for a cuddle instead. 

For a while, Ugawa was tense but slowly he began to relax in his boyfriend’s cuddling embrace. “Hmm… so this is how a cuddle feels like, now I know why Ootori-senpai couldn’t stop pawing at Yuuta.” 

"...Just don't learn from Ootori-senpai, he's too shameless. Unlike your leader, I'm not open to public cuddling session." Ugawa Akira said as he turns around to stare at his boyfriend with a stern look in his eyes. 

“Of course, I’m not one for PDA as well…” Tengenji nodded back at his beau in response. 

"Good," Ugawa responded before he leans back into the warm embrace of his boyfriend. 

On the 28th of May, Monday - Tsukigami Kaito announced to his teammates over breakfast that he's taking the entire morning off to head over to the filming site of the web-drama to finish up the last few scenes of his role that involves interaction with Sekimura Mikado of 'MoonS'. Seeing as the character he was playing is the little brother of the character portrays by Sekimura Mikado, there are bound to be interaction scenes between the two characters. 

However, due to a clashing schedule - Sekimura Mikado isn't available to film on the weekends where Tsukigami Kaito could film… as such, it got delayed until now. With the training camp coming up, and the last few scenes still not filmed yet… Tsukigami Kaito decides to take the morning classes off and focus on getting the filming for the web-drama over and done with. So, he could focus the rest of his energy back onto the audition and the summer training camp with the ancient team. 

“Oh right… MoonS just release their CD - Go Around on the 16th of May, their weekends are taken up by the CD autographing, and fan-meeting events. And then, the first two weekends of May - Mikarin is either stuck in the recording studio doing the recording of his solo song for the CD or the MoonS need to film their MV for the song - Go Around.” Yuuta only recalls this little tidbit of information, after his navy-haired teammate informed him about how it has been impossible for him to meet the bespectacled member of MoonS during his scheduled filming date and day despite both of them being cast in the same drama production. 

"Indeed, and hence why I need to take the morning half of today off… I'll aim to finish up the filming by this afternoon, so I wouldn't have to apply for leave again for tomorrow morning." Tsukigami Kaito sighed aloud, as he commented. 

“Maa… just do your best, and hope that Mikarin is in a good condition today.” Yuuta directed a look of encouragement at his navy-haired friend and commented. 

"What do you mean by the hope that Mikarin is in good condition?" Tsukigami Kaito blinked at his green-eyed leader in confusion. 

"Well… on a good day, he could basically 'okay' every scene in one take. On a bad day, he tends to NG a lot of time before the director 'okay' any of his scenes. Oh, and Mikarin can be kind of mean to his teammates on a bad day too… his teasing tends to go overboard when he isn't in top shape condition." Yuuta told Tsukigami Kaito with a sheepish look in his eyes, this was something he had wanted to share with Kaicchin earlier on in the month but it slips his mind because they were never alone enough for him to broach the subject. 

“And you couldn’t have told me earlier?” Tsukigami Kaito said as he pressed a hand to his throbbing temples as he felt a phantom pain in his head, after hearing his leader’s elaboration on the earlier statement. 

“Sorry, there hasn’t been a good opportunity to broach the subject before…” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he answered, the last few times there has been outsiders around their vicinity so he couldn’t exactly provide Tsukigami Kaito with tips about working with Sekimura Mikado of MoonS. 

“Good morning, what’s up with you guys this morning?” Korekuni Ryuji flopped himself onto the empty seat next to Hoshitani Yuuta, as he greeted the members of Stardust. 

"Nothing much, we were just speaking about Mikarin," Yuuta responded, before inquiring on the whereabouts of the other member from the KitaKore unit. 

“Tomo’s collecting breakfast from the food trolley for us, and what is it about Mikarin?” Ryuji responded to Yuuta’s inquiry of his partner before he steers the conversation back onto the topic of the bespectacled member of the idol unit - MoonS.

"Kaicchin is filming with Mikarin today, I'm just sharing the quirks of Mikarin with him," Yuuta responded with a casual shrug. 

“I see… argh, being a third-year student is tough… do you know that KitaKore has to delay the release of our latest CD because we can’t afford to miss any of our mid-terms exams be it practical or theory?” Korekuni Ryuji lamented aloud, as he pouted at his childhood friend - Yuuta. 

“Oh… so that’s why only ‘MoonS’ has their CD out on the 16th of May… if KitaKore goes ahead with the CD release, that would mean a need to take time off for the next two weeks to go about the jobs with the pushing and promoting of the new CD. But, the school's mid-term exams this year starts in the last week of May which would clash with the second half of the promotional campaign for the CD…" Yuuta nodded then, he was quite stunned to find the mid-terms begin so early this year. Last year, the mid-terms were scheduled after the newcomers' debut performance event… 

“Actually, only the 2nd year students' mid-terms start in the last week of May. It is planned this way in conjunction with the graduation commemorative performance preparation over the summer season, the third year starts the mid-terms during the first week of June, before the newcomers' debut performance takes place while the first-year would take the mid-terms after the newcomers' debut performance." It was Irinatsu Masashi that enlightened Yuuta on the fact that the exam weeks for the mid-terms differs between all the three years. 

“Iri-senpai, is anything the matter?” Yuuta inquires, out of curiosity. It was rare for members of the present Kao Council to approach their table openly in the dining hall of the dorm, after all. 

"Yes, actually… do you happen to know where is Akane? The new music arrangement for the 'Ayanagi Showtime' for Team Irinatsu is completed, I need to let them listen to it and finalize the choreography. The question is - I had no idea where those kids were?" Irinatsu Masashi rolls his eyes in response. 

"...Ah… that I can answer, they are likely asleep like the dead. The Killer King was on a game show last night, and the activities probably tire them out so they are all pretty much dead to the world. If you had called them up earlier, Yudu would likely give you a call back in return once he woke up. In the meantime, perhaps you could update Ryota-kun first?" Yuuta responded with an understanding look in his eyes. 

"I see… thanks for the heads-up, and please do remind Akane to update me on Killer King's schedule on initiative instead of waiting around for me to ask about it." Irinatsu rolls his eyes before turning back and heading for the table where his friends sat. 

“Right, I’ll make a move first - Mogami-san is waiting for me outside now. Do remember to send me a copy of your finalized schedule for June later today. Without it, we may not be able to cover up for you in time…” Tsukigami Kaito reminded, as he picked up his backpack and leave the dining hall for his filming job scheduled to take place in about 40 minutes. 

“...Ryu-chan, what’s on your June schedule?” Yuuta then asks, although he has his copy for Thrive commitments in June sitting in his IPAD - he thought to ask just in case he had missed anything for B-Pro in general. 

“...Aside from coping with mid-terms, and find time for the recording of KitaKore new songs?” Korekuni Ryuji prompted. 

A nod from Yuuta was the only response Ryuji received from his childhood friend and fellow teammate from B-Pro. With a sigh, Ryuji responded. "Well… there should be a time allotted for the recording of the new songs for B-Pro… but I can't for the sake of me recall how many songs B-Pro would be releasing this July." 

"Kaikan every day is pretty much confirmed, it's the other song - I'm not certain. You may wish to check with Tsubasa-chan." Kitakado Tomohisa directed his words at his partner, although he was actually answering Yuuta. Seeing as Yuuta is in his Hoshitani persona, he can't really direct those words at the teen that asks the question. Because Hoshitani Yuuta has no need to check anything with the manager of B-Project seeing as Stardust isn't part of that idol group unit. 

“...Will do, I’ll check with Tsubasa later then.” Korekuni Ryuji, having caught on, nodded in response to his partner’s words. 

It was nighttime by the time Yuuta finally cross-reference everything and have his new schedule for June pretty much confirmed, now he could only hope there aren't any last-minute jobs that came up. With a copy of his schedule for June finalized, Yuuta promptly send them out to the chat group of Team Ootori so everyone could know his June schedule down to a tee enough to cover for his absence if necessary… and then the other copy he sends it into the private chat he had going with his boyfriend, nearly every day. 

Group-Chat of Team Ootori [Yuuta, Nayuki, Tsukigami, Tengenji, Kuga] - 28th of May 2018, 9.30pm

Yuuta: Guys, refer to the attached file for my schedule in June. [Attached 20180528_June Schedule.XLS] 

PS: Kerukeru, if you can't lie convincingly - don't read them in detail. I don't want you to accidentally slip up and tell someone else about me being Ashu. ^^;

Kerukeru: I’m not that bad of a liar! Somehow, my lies only fail to hold in front of you! Till now, I still wonder why! 

Yuuta: Heehee~ it comes with experience! Kenken once injured himself while trying to play the hero by saving a girl, and he tried to hide it from us. But it's so glaringly obvious, it didn't take me long to figure out but knowing Kenken, I kept my silence… and then Gochin have to go Tsundere XD Anyway, Kenken had lots of mishaps for me to base your condition upon by using cross-reference, it didn't take me long to figure things out. Moreover, there's that medicinal smell that Na-chan notice XD 

Na-chan: That reminded me of the time you stop Tsukigami-kun from hitting Ugawa-kun in the hallway… Ryuji-senpai was saying that you pulled a ‘Kento-san’? 

Yuuta: ^^; Ah…sort of? He once saved a girl from being harassed by a hooligan in a bar, the hooligan got hostile and that was what he did in response. 

Shuu-chan: Did Kento-san get into a fist-fight? 

Yuuta: Almost but no… the barman calls the police. Besides, Kenken would say a fist-fight is beneath the beautiful him. ^^;

Shuu-chan: Wait, that was what he did in response - did you mean he intercept the fist flying at him with his own hand? 

Yuuta: Of course, there is no way he would allow his beautiful face to get hit… do you know he refused roles that don't allow him to be in his best appearance? 

Tengenji: =_= was that why his roles were all rich man, rich young master, young cool looking intern doctor, rich playboy, etc? 

Shuu-chan: You forgot to add the good looking, smart and cool high-school delinquent and the cool inspector detective… 

Kaicchin: Speaking of, was there a reason why Sekimura-san’s roles were always businessman or something similar? 

Yuuta: If my memory serves me right, he did political studies for college. So, I think he has a tendency to land himself either top model student roles, or serious businessman type of roles? 

PS: Anyway, is today a good or a bad day?

Kaicchin: In between… some takes were good, some not so… I have one last scene to retake tomorrow morning so… I’ll be absent for the first two hours. 

Yuuta: Noted, first two hours for tomorrow… By the way, have Haru-nii informed you when is his flight back to Japan? 

Kaicchin: O-O He’s coming back? Erm… nope, he didn’t say…

Yuuta: Yes, Itsuki says Haru-nii will be coming back for 3 weeks. Likely the final roles call would be before he leaves for the Broadway again. Speaking of, is there a possibility to get Haru-nii to speak with Ageha? 

Kaicchin: Why is Ageha’s name popping up here? I thought the two of you weren’t exactly friends?

Yuuta: At present, we are at most acquaintances. Anyway, Yuzu-senpai entrusted me to snap Ageha out from his blind worship of Haru-nii…and to stop replicating Haru-nii so much that he loses his sense of individualistic in his performance. 

Fu-chan tried to tweak a bit the other day by doing it in a roundabout manner, I would like to think we have been making baby steps progress… but I think Ageha still needs a strong last hit on his head to come back down to reality. 

Kaicchin:… I see, okay - I’ll buzz him now to broach the subject lest I forgot about it once I get busy tomorrow morning. 

Yuuta: Thanks, Kaicchin~ 

Private chat between Tsukigami Haruto and Tsukigami Kaito, 28th of May 2018, 10pm JPN Time

Kaito: Nii-san, I heard from Yuuta that you’re coming back to Japan for 3 weeks during Summer? 

Haruto: Ah~ Kaito-chan, sorry - I forgot to tell you that. It slips my mind, but yes - I am coming back to Japan for 3 weeks. Did you text me just to ask for clarification on this issue?

Kaito: Not exactly, Yuuta asks if you can speak with a classmate of ours at least once. Apparently, that classmate worship you like a god and creepily has your Alexis Shadow copy down to a tee. Yuzuriha-senpai tried getting through to him but didn't make much progress, Yuuta and Futaba-san both tried but they think it still lacks a final hit…so, Yuuta thought it might be more effective if the comment were to come from the 'god' personally, which literally meant you in essence. 

Haruto: Why~ I’m surprised… this must be the longest words I heard/seen from you for ages! (´•̥̥̥u•̥̥̥`)

Kaito: =_=;

Haruto: Noted on Yuuta-kun’s request ^_^ I’ll see what I can do if that classmate of yours still god-worship me after meeting me in person. 

Kaito: Good. It’s late, so I should probably go to bed. I had to film a scene early morning tomorrow. Goodnight.

Haruto: Goodnight!

Only after ending the message conversation with Tsukigami Kaito that the elder Tsukigami sibling recalls that he had forgotten to ask what filming job his brother was busy about. So, Tsukigami Haruto promptly drops a message to his student - Ootori Itsuki. 

Private Chat between Ootori Itsuki and Tsukigami Haruto, 28th of May 2018 - 10.30pm JPN Time

Haruto: Apology if I disturb your resting time. But I have a question…

Ootori: I’m still awake, so no worries. How may I help you today, Tsukigami-senpai?

Haruto: I just ended a conversation with Kaito, he mentioned in passing that he has a filming job tomorrow morning. What is the filming job actually? I thought to ask but I forgot, and since he said he's going to bed - I didn't want to risk disturbing his rest. 

Ootori: Ah… I heard it's a web-drama series that he's filming, apparently, he's down to the last few scenes that require him to match the filming schedule of his co-star. Previously, he was filming only at weekends. Only today and tomorrow he's doing weekdays morning filming to wrap things up, I heard. 

Haruto: Oh~ so he has started taking up acting assignments too… that's good news. ^_^

PS: My flight back is tomorrow afternoon at 2.30pm, Amsterdam time… so I expect to arrive in Japan on the 30th of May at 2am. Do you think Asaki would hit me if I decide to ask him to drive me home from the airport? 

Ootori: ^^; Tsukigami-senpai, my advice for you is to call a cab or hitch a Grab… but if you wish to have Uozumi-senpai drive you back to your home. It might be best to give him a heads-up and not just call him up in the middle of the night upon your arrival back at the airport. 

Despite Ootori Itsuki’s sincere advice, Tsukigami Haruto totally neglect to inform his fellow teammates about his impending arrival in Japan on the wee hours of the 30th of May…and henceforth, it is only natural for Uozumi Asaki to be in a foul mood when he was forced to dress up and leave for the airport in his car at freaking 3am in the morning to pick Tsukigami Haruto up from the arrival hall of Tokyo Haneda International Terminal. 

"Maa…maa… Asaki, I swear it wasn't on purpose. It honestly just slip from my mind to inform you in advance." Tsukigami Haruto bestowed his annoyed teammate with a placating expression while he explains himself to the grouchy Uozumi Asaki. 

Approximately five hours later, at 8am - Tsukigami Haruto entered the apartment unit of Futaba Taiga with a look of curiosity as he starts exploring the place. "Oh~ so this is Taiga's new place of residence… very posh interior and the neighborhood is good too." 

“...Haruto, when did you get back?” Futaba Taiga blinked the sleep out of his eyes blearily as he tried to make sense of everything. 

“2 am this morning.” Tsukigami Haruto responded with a smile. 

“Sumi, do you need coffee?” Futaba asks, heading for his kitchen automatically. 

“Taiga, do make some coffee for me too.” Tsukigami Haruto calls out to the 21-year-old with burnt orange hair. 

Futaba Taiga debated for a second if he should inform Ricchan about Haruto’s return, but decided against the idea at the last minute. Considering he’s still half-awake, and Sumi’s is grouchy from sleep-deprivation and Haruto being in a jet-lagged but still high mood… it might be best to leave Ricchan for the later part of the day. 

Coming back out from his kitchen with just one mug of coffee for himself, the 21-year-old Futaba Taiga told his two teammates who decide to pop by his apartment unit in a flat tone of voice. 

"On second thoughts, I'm not providing coffee for the two of you now. Sumi, the tatami area is yours… go and take a nap. Haruto, I'll have the futon out in a bit if you can wait - otherwise, the couch is yours to sleep off your jet-lag." Futaba Taiga deadpan as he shepherds his two teammates to 'bed' while he bustled about his apartment getting the ingredients for lunch ready. Since it is quite apparent that he is going to be feeding his friends this afternoon. 

It was at least another two hours before Uozumi Asaki woke from his nap in a more peaceful state of mind. Tsukigami Haruto, on the other hand, is still knocked out on the futon Futaba Taiga had set up for his use in the living room. So, while waiting for Haruto to wake - Futaba Taiga decides to engage Uozumi Asaki in a conversation. 

“So, Haruto says he got back at 2am… judging from your earlier foul mood, did he call you at some ungodly hour to request for a ride or something?” Futaba Taiga inquires, as he placed a mug of coffee down on the low table situated in the tatami area for his friend’s consumption. 

"Understatement of the year. Haru called me at 3am requesting me to pick him up from the Haneda Airport, and then I dropped him off at his apartment thinking that was it. But no, he says he's hungry and there's no food in his apartment's pantry so we have to find a 24 hours convenience store for him to pick up some food. And then, he asks for me to help him dust-up a few areas in his apartment…so to make it habitable." Uozumi Asaki rolls his eyes as he lamented his plight since the wee hour of today to Futaba Taiga. 

“...Poor Sumi… well, here’s your coffee and take this chance to enjoy at least an hour of peace before our Prince Haruto woke from his sleep.” Futaba Taiga patted his big-size friend on the shoulder with sympathy, as he gestured over to the steaming mug of coffee in front of the man. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry - episode 6 not here yet ^^; Next chapter would definitely cover episode 6 contents… but at least Haruto is back XD So, the next chapter would definitely have episode 6 scenes :P 
> 
> So, this chapter - I made a mention of Mikarin of MoonS in passing and the Kitakore duo is here for a cameo. Irinatsu of S3 Kao Kai made a cameo as well… and I also have TenGawa featured in this chapter :D 
> 
> I hope you people enjoy the chapter, ciao~ XD


	97. Start of the Summer Training Camp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, today is an early update day XD  
In this chapter, we have finally arrived at episode 6 XD Albeit, not everything - at most the first few minutes :P  
1\. Chapter kick off with Saotome realizing Haruto being back in town.  
2\. Ageha finally meet his god, but fail to appeal himself as he was too busy staring at his 'god' and being shy.  
3\. Killer King made a cameo  
4\. Group Chat of B-Pro feature, so Hikarun and Mikarin and Ryuji of KitaKore got a few lines ^^;  
5\. OtoHoshi phone call session, followed by Yuuta calling Kenken up to play courier.  
6\. Bus ride to Tokyo main station, bullet train ride to Karuizawa, and bus ride to Hiragi Family Villa  
7\. QC inspection check of villa by members of Team Ootori and Team Hiragi since they stayed here before and knew how bad some of the conditions was...  
8\. Discovery of the lucky cat statue donated by Haruto to the villa :D

Saotome Ritsu was genuinely surprised when he slips into the backseat of Uozumi's car to notice the presence of Tsukigami Haruto sitting on the passenger side of the car's front seating area. 

“Haruto, when did you get back in town?” Saotome Ritsu asks in surprise.

"Earlier this morning," Haruto responded with a smile, as he glances at Saotome Ritsu from the rearview window of Uozumi's car. 

The newly returned Prince Haruto has got no car access today because he was high on sleep-deprivation and jet-lagged effects… Asaki had forbidden him from endangering lives by driving. Although he has argued that Uozumi Asaki was equally sleep-deprived - his friend had raised a solid argument. Apparently, before Uozumi was rudely awakened by his ruddy call at 3am - the 20-year-old had already secured 5 hours of sleep which makes the man a more suitable candidate to drive after chugging down some coffee into the body system. 

“Why didn’t you informed us earlier? We could have picked you up from the airport.” Saotome Ritsu lamented aloud, causing Uozumi Asaki to roll his eyes from the driver’s seat.

“Are you sure you would want him to inform you if his returning hours is about 2-3 am in the morning? Weren’t you the one who is so particular about having enough beauty sleep?” Uozumi Asaki deadpan in response to Saotome’s lament. 

Upon Uozumi's words, Saotome fell silent effectively. Tsukigami Haruto, meanwhile, just directed an eye-smile at his fellow friends. While the full team of ancient members was on their way to Ayanagi Academy in Uozumi's car, the entire class of 2-MS is already warming up in the lesson room while they waited for the arrival of their coaches' team. 

“Ah… so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you - Nya~” Hoshitani Yuuta turns around and said to his cream-haired friend, making his friend guess what he was trying to convey. 

“Eh…erm, was that you having stepped upon Tavian… or was it Shiro-chan’s tail?” Nayuki sweat-dropped when he noticed Tengenji Kakeru’s narrowed gaze towards his direction. 

“...Shiro-chan, of course. If I dared to use Kerukeru’s beloved Tavian for stimulation practice, he would chew my head off. Gochin, on the other hand, isn’t that much particular…” Yuuta sweat-dropped when he felt the intensity of Kerukeru’s sharp gaze directed at the back of his head. 

"Count yourself lucky that it wasn't Tavian that you decide to use for your stimulation practice. On the overall, I'll say your acting isn't as atrocious as compared to before…" Tengenji Kakeru crossed his arms as he commented on Yuuta's acting skills in general. 

The green-eyed teen's acting skills are abysmal, either he does it very well for scenes he could relate with… or he did it in a too force-like and unnatural manner for scenes he can't relate to. Hence, when Yuuta out of frustration turns towards Aizome Kento for acting advice, the blue-haired member of Thrive suggested for him to use stimulation practice by role-playing in front of the mirror every day. Apparently, that was what the blue-haired teen did every morning while checking his own reflection in the mirror before heading out. 

"Yay~ I've been praised by Kerukeru!" Yuuta cheered exuberantly, causing Tengenji to splutter and rolls his eyes in response. 

"I'm not praising you at all, I've only said it's less atrocious and that doesn't automatically mean you are good enough to be praised." 

"True… but it meant a lot coming from you since you have a high benchmark standard. So, I'll gladly take your remark of 'less atrocious' as a praise." Yuuta beams in response. 

In the meantime, Tsukigami Kaito was seen rushing into the school's training facility block as he tried desperately to make it into the lesson room on time. Luckily, he took a different route and hence wasn't sidetracked by his elder brother who may decide to grab him before he could slink past them. Still, Tsukigami Kaito only slipped into the lesson room minutes before the door opens up to admit the entrance of the members of the full ancient team. 

“Kaicchin~ you made it in time!” Yuuta cheered when he sighted his navy-haired teammate approaching. 

“Yes, I’m quite surprised I managed to make it before the coaches arrive too.” Tsukigami Kaito mused aloud in response. 

“So, where have you been earlier today - Tsukigami?” Sawatari Eigo approached the newly arrived navy-haired member of Team Ootori with Tatsumi in tow as they inquired on the teen’s whereabouts during the earlier half of the day. 

“Yes, you have been missing the morning classes over the last two days as well…” Tatsumi added on then, having been out of the loop about Tsukigami’s whereabouts all this time. 

“The last two days I was out due to a filming job, this morning was more because of an interview for a web-variety to promote the upcoming web-drama.” Tsukigami Kaito shrugged his response, and then afterward he was mobbed by some fans right outside the recording site.

When the navy-haired teen finally made it back to school, he was side-tracked by the teachers to go over the classes he has missed and spend time arranging the supplementary classes he would need to attend after the end of the Graduation Commemorative Performance. Hence, by the time Tsukigami Kaito was done changing into his training attire - it was already late. So, to make it over to the lesson with the ancient team - Tsukigami Kaito literally has to run the entire way, which is quite a test for his stamina. Luckily, one of the training regimen for the members of Stardust has been the stamina… so, he’s now able to speak coherently even after running non-stop for five minutes at high speed. 

While the members of Team Hiragi were mingling and interacting with the members of Team Ootori/Stardust… Ageha Riku and Hachiya Sou were over at the opposite end of the room doing their stretching warm-up exercises dutifully. Since the students of class 2-MS were more or less accustomed to the timing whereby their coaches would arrive, they made it a point to always listen out for the sound of approaching footsteps. Whenever they hear footsteps approaching the lesson room; the students of class 2-MS would stop whatever they are doing and fell silent as they waited patiently for the door to be open by their coaches. 

Ageha Riku perks up when he noticed there are four sets of footsteps approaching the lesson room this afternoon, as opposed to the usual three sets of footsteps. Even before the door leading to the lesson room opens up to admit his ‘god’, Ageha Riku could felt his body shivering from sheer anticipation. 

"Ageha, are you alright? Is the air-con too cold for you?" Hachiya started sounding slightly confused when he noticed his black-haired friend was hugging himself while shivering.

"...Not everything when it comes down to shivers has to do with feeling cold, you know?" Ageha Riku felt his lips twitching as he straightens his stance back up to an upright position to address his concerned friend with a blank face.

“Eh?” Hachiya Sou just blinked stupidly in response, which means he failed to catch on to his friend’s meaning at all. 

“... Never mind, just forget I said anything.” Ageha said as he flicked his eyes towards the door that is slowly opening up to admit the entry of their coaches. 

“...Haruto-san…” Nayuki murmurs as the door to the lesson room swing open to reveal four approaching adults instead of the originally anticipated trio. 

“Haru-nii…” Yuuta mouthed soundlessly before flicking his inquiring gaze upon his teammate - the younger Tsukigami sibling, as he wordlessly inquires if the teen knew today’s the day Tsukigami Haruto return?

“I didn’t hear anything about it, so it must have slipped his mind to inform me of it, again.” Tsukigami Kaito deadpan while directing a flat look towards his elder brother’s direction. 

Tsukigami Haruto sweat-dropped upon the flat stare coming towards him from his little brother, before surveying the rest of the lesson room before launching into a self-introduction of himself. "Good afternoon, everyone. This is the first time I'm meeting the majority of you, I'm Tsukigami Haruto - a fellow member of the ancient team. I'll only be in Japan for 3 weeks, so to make the best out of the limited time - we will be starting the training camp from tomorrow onwards." 

“Tsukigami Haruto… we’ve finally met.” Ageha Riku whispered in a low tone that’s audible to nobody else but himself. 

“Okay… and what about today then? Do you have anything else planned or are we to proceed as per our original plan?” Uozumi Asaki cuts in sounding slightly annoyed, he knew there would be a training camp coming up… but he wasn’t aware of the specific details yet. So, for Haru to plunge straight into the issue and announced that they would be starting the summer training camp with effect from the next day. It only meant one thing, Haru has already had everything planned out despite being out of town until this morning. 

“Let’s just continue with the usual for today.” Tsukigami Haruto wasn’t even affected by the tone Uozumi Asaki used when addressing him, likely because it has become somewhat of a routine for him to annoy Uozumi and for Uozumi to snap at him in return. 

“You’re right, Kaicchin… they are really on bad terms with one another. Then again, maybe not… because oddly enough - I’m being reminded of Akatsuki-senpai and Itsuki when I watched them.” Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped as he watched the top two of the musical world snipe at one another with words. 

"Well… nii-san did mention a couple of times that Ootori-senpai is a lot like him, so…" Tsukigami Kaito shrugged before he turns to retrieve his copy of the script to follow Uozumi out to the other available training room for the continual study of Lambert's character. 

Tsukigami Haruto spent his time rotating around the different lesson room to observe the students in silence and discretion. While he didn’t ask his friends in specific on who was the teen that placed him on a pedestal and god-worship him, Tsukigami Haruto soon found the answer staring right at him in his face when the time for combined practice session arrives. After all, it is very hard to ignore the feel of having someone’s eyes constantly on his person… and whenever they met eyes, the teen would avert the eyes away in a shy manner. 

"..." Tsukigami Haruto had a thinking look on his face when training for the day came to an end. His friend, Futaba Taiga, on the other hand, had on a look of absolute amusement. It was very rare to see Ageha feeling shy, but that's what the teen was for the entirety of today's practice session. Usually, the teen was very calm and collected - but today the teen was acting all flustered, and actually screws up during practice session. And all of this originated from one very simple reason - Tsukigami Haruto is watching their practice. 

Okay, maybe screwed up isn't exactly the correct word for it because the teen didn't even perform when he cued for the start of the solo part of Alexis Shadow. So, ultimately - Nanjo Koki decides to step upfront and perform instead. And only when Nanjo starts singing the part for Alexis Shadow that Ageha was shaken out from his daze-like stance from being too focused on the presence of Tsukigami Haruto. 

The table where Ageha Riku sat during dinner in the dining hall of the dorm was very much obvious, because of the gloomy vibe that hung in the air. Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped when he entered the dining hall with his group of friends in tow, blinking once and then twice - the green-eyed teen asks in bewilderment. “Erm… not to sound rude or anything, but why is Ageha-kun sulking?” 

“...” Ageha Riku barely reacted to Yuuta’s words, he just turns to stare at Yuuta with a blank look before turning back to stare down at his dinner plate. 

"..." Hachiya laughed nervously, before responding on behalf of the sulking Ageha Riku. "He's depressed because he failed to perform today during lesson time for his god as he's too busy gazing at his god… that, and he can't start an argument with Nanjo over it too since Futaba-san did cue someone to kick-start the practice of Alexis Shadow solo part. Since Ageha who was the first in line did not react in time - it's only right that Nanjo Koki who was right behind Ageha gets his turn to sing the solo part in front of Tsukigami-san."

"I see… still, there isn't a need for him to sulk. Nii-san is going to be around for 3 weeks, he would still get a chance to appeal himself to him tomorrow. And while on the subject, Hachiya-kun… care to address your friend's god as Haruto-san instead? You must understand, it feels damn weird to hear someone addressing the name 'Tsukigami' with a suffix of the 'san' attached to it. And there is also the question of me sharing the same family name…I might get confused over the idea of who you are referring to by that form of addressing manner." Tsukigami Kaito then interjected, turning his eyes upon the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha as he said. 

“Oh, right…” Hachiya Sou paused for a moment to mull over the logic behind Tsukigami Kaito’s words. At first, Hachiya was going to argue that when he addressed the younger Tsukigami sibling - he didn’t use any suffix. But then, he thought since that’s his form of addressing people - the other party may not be aware of it… and so, it may results in some confusion when they hear what he calls them. Thus, he decides to oblige Tsukigami Kaito’s request by switching the way he addressed the Tsukigami siblings to their given names for both brothers instead. 

"I guess you do raise a valid point of concern, Kaito, "Hachiya responded eventually, although the use of Tsukigami Kaito's given name sound rather stiff and foreign the first time around the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha believes sooner or later, he will get used to the name. After all, he just needs some time to accustom himself to the idea of using the given names of the Tsukigami siblings. 

“Hoshitani …Yuuta.” Ageha Riku suddenly called out, causing Yuuta to turn towards the black-haired teen in shock.

“Erm…yes?” Yuuta blinked, not knowing what to expect from the black-haired teen, this time. 

"Would you end up in a daze-like manner, completely missing out on the cues to perform if you were to meet the high school student that you admires for the first time during a class he is sitting in?" Ageha Riku then asks, turning his blue eyes upon Yuuta for a response. 

"..."Yuuta didn't answer immediately, instead, he took a bit of time to mull things over before he responded. 

"It depends, considering I don't even remember the looks of that high school student that I admire - I probably wouldn't even know the person's in front of time, to begin with. So, under the normal circumstances - zoning out is likely impossible." Yuuta eventually said, forgoing the idea to let it slip to Ageha that the person he admires is none other than his boyfriend. Because that would contradict what the rest of the school knew…

"Na-chan, where's Kerukeru?" Yuuta asks when he arrived at the table where his team usually sat for dinner to find the redhead of his team missing in action. 

“He’s outside speaking with his family chauffeur.” Nayuki said, while he mouth the term ‘Tavian’ soundlessly. 

"Ah… I see." Yuuta nodded, catching on - so his teammate was sending off Tavian back to the Tengenji family home with his family chauffeur. Seeing as they were to set off for Karuizawa tomorrow morning for their summer training camp at the Hiragi family villa. 

Yuuta was interrupted mid-dinner by a constant vibrating of his mobile device, upon locating the device from his uniform coat's inner pocket… Yuuta took a look at the phone screen and ended up being rendered speechless. 

Group-Chat of B-Project [Thrive, KitaKore, Thrive, Killer King, Sumisora Tsubasa] - 30th May 2018, 8pm

Hikarun: Yuutan, I heard you’re off to summer camp in Karuizawa from tomorrow onwards? Do bring us back some goodies from the Nagano prefecture, okay?

Mikarin: Karuizawa Tart is a must-buy! Oh, and get me some Shinshu Miso too… 

Ryu-chan: Bring me a jar of Apple Butter too :D 

Akane: One of each for me! XD

Yuuta: Akane, the tart and apple butter I get… why do you want the miso too? You don’t even cook?

Akane: I don’t cook but Anko-chan does :D 

Kenken: Do remember to bring some Karuizawa carving hand-mirrors back as souvenirs for the girls, they will adore you for it. Trust me ~_^ 

Yuuta: You know, when I see so many messages coming from the B-Pro chat-group, I almost thought there's an event planned for the team and I'm going to have to find some way to make it or something even with me away in Karuizawa for the training camp… but then, what did I see when I open up the chat? A list of souvenirs requests =_= 

Tsubasa-chan: Don't worry about the jobs, the B-Pro would be shifting grounds to Karuizawa once the KitaKore and Killer King are done with mid-terms. Then, we are going to shift them over to Karuizawa for the recording of B-Pro new songs, and recording of the new MV as well. Daikoku-san has some contacts in Karuizawa that can help to provide lodging, and filming grounds for the MV. As for the recording studio, it's in Nagano city - a little further out from where you would be; but it's fine. Transport will be arranged to pick you up when the time comes. 

Yuuta: Noted with thanks. ^_^

PS: Speaking of, if you guys are also going to be coming down to Karuizawa - why is there even a need for me to bring souvenirs back?! You guys could have gotten them yourselves, right?

Hikarun: Oh right… *Face-Palm Emoji*

Akane: Oops, right… I forgot. 

Ryu-chan: You’re right… Tsubasa, are we able to fit in a day for shopping upon arriving in Karuizawa? 

Tsubasa-chan: We might, but nothing can be confirmed at present. Since that's still at least two weeks away. 

“Sorry for the wait.” Tengenji’s voice draws Yuuta’s attention away from his mobile device and back to the ongoing dinner session. 

"It's alright, we didn't wait too long either," Nayuki responded, as he handed Tengenji Kakeru his share of dinner, and then another set for Ugawa of Team Hiragi as well. 

"Eh? You made my share too?" Ugawa was surprised, he had thought he was going to have to resort to eating the dorm's main kitchen catered food for tonight since he had forgotten to cook his own dinner. 

“It’s no hassle, I accidentally cooked an extra set just now.” Nayuki sweat-dropped as he responded, meanwhile, Ugawa proceeds to give Inumine the green light to eat his share of dinner from the dorm’s catered meals. 

"...How did you end up cooking an extra set of the meal?" Ugawa failed to comprehend how such a thing could have happened.

"I forgot that we are leaving for Karuizawa tomorrow for the training camp, and accidentally cooked extra to prepare for tomorrow's lunch bento. But then, I remembered at the last minute and thus… ended up with an extra share of dinner tonight. Including you, I have enough to feed another four people…" Nayuki responded, in a sheepish tone of voice. 

"Really?! Then it's good that we return at the correct time right, guys?!" Fudo Akane suddenly butted in and commented with a beaming smile. 

“...Akane-chan, don’t just squeeze in between people. They are not your own teammates, and they aren’t Ryu-chan and me too.” Yuuta chided with a disapproving look. 

"Sorry, Yuuta-senpai! I'll take note in the future, so dinner…?" Akane first apologized to Yuuta, before shifting his gaze on Nayuki. 

“In the kitchen…” Nayuki had not finished his words, and Haruhi is already entering the kitchen to look for the dinner food himself. 

“We’ll help ourselves, you can sit and enjoy your own meal - Nayuki-senpai.” Teramitsu Haruhi responded, as they started to locate cutlery and served themselves dinner. 

The Killer King, like the KitaKore duo, didn't really sign on with the catered meal options provided by the dorm. Mostly because of their job schedules, they can't tell if they are going to have time to make it back for mealtime. Hence, to prevent wastage - they tend to settle their own dinner. 

The KitaKore dine out at most if not all the time, occasionally, they would call in advanced to have Nayuki cook them something. Likewise, the same applies to the Killer King… so, it just so happened that Nayuki had cooked extra tonight. Otherwise, Akane would have to bring his entire team outside to dine before coming back in for the evening. However, both teams were on the dorm's catered breakfast lists for certain. 

"Yay~ that means it's more Hamburg for me tonight!" Inumine Seishiro cheered, as he happily took two sets of dinner tray from the food trolley catered by the dorm's main kitchen and start digging into his dinner for the day. 

Tengenji and Ugawa aren't the PDA type of couple, so whenever they are together in public - the most they did was buy each other a drink or a meal. When they are in school or the dorms, the same situation will apply. 

For example, Tengenji would always have a bottle of warm or lukewarm barley tea set aside for Ugawa’s consumption. Ugawa, on the other hand, would either assist Nayuki in getting Tengenji’s meal ready or he would do the cooking himself to ensure the redhead gets his desired rice stapled diet at least once a day. 

Still, the way they always had one another at the top of their mind is enough to have Yuuta think them sweet and cute in their own way. 

“Speaking of, Na-chan… please don’t bring your family special tea along to the training camp this time. I seriously doubt you would need it at all… your stage-fright has been cured for a long time already. How many months has it been since Stardust debut?” Hoshitani Yuuta deadpan in response, as he shifted his eyes towards his cream-haired roommate. 

“Seven months.” It was Kuga Shuu that responded, and it was a response that was straight to the point. 

“...Family special tea? What was that?” Ugawa inquires out of curiosity. 

"It's a tea of the Nayuki family, that would help to lessen anxiety and allows Nayuki to overcome his stage fright but the downside is that the tea tastes absolutely horrendous." Tengenji shudders at the memory of his last ingestion of the tea by mistake together with Kuga… and it was only about a month ago. 

“Hah? There’s such a tea in existence?!” Ugawa gaped, staring at the cream-haired teen of Team Ootori in surprise. 

"Yes… it's a herbal tea my mother came up with, it seems my father to have an anxiety problem when it comes down to business proposals presentation. My mom made the tea to keep my father calm during days whereby he has to meet with the people from his company HQ and present the report of his branch performance…" Nayuki explained as he scratched the side of his head in a bashful manner. 

“Speaking of… we have met Kerukeru’s parents, Kaicchin’s parents we haven’t met but they are highly recognizable… and they are technically in the same industry as us. So, I figure the chance to meet them in person might arrive eventually… but are we ever going to have a chance to meet your parents, Na-chan?” Yuuta asks out of the blue, after a moment of silence. 

“I could ask you the same in return, Yuuta-kun.” Nayuki deadpan in response, as he responded to Yuuta’s inquiry with an inquiry of his own. 

“...” Yuuta sweat-dropped, before answering. “I’ll see what I can do…” 

“I’ll make arrangements for them to meet all of you, one of these days. Maybe after the Graduation Commemorative Performance?” Nayuki mused aloud, at this point nothing is affirmed yet. 

The next morning, Yuuta was packing his backpack and going through his belongings when he came to a horrifying conclusion. He didn't have his mobile charger with him, and his phone battery is at its 50% mark. 

“Na-chan, what time is the assembly time?” Yuuta turns towards his roommate to ask. 

“...In 15 minutes, actually. Is anything the matter?” Nayuki blinked at his friend in confusion. 

"...I'm putting my phone on power-saving mode, I left my charger at the Thrive apartment. Can I borrow your phone? I need to give Itsuki a call, and then I need to call Kenken and check if he could courier my mobile charger to Itsuki." Yuuta pinched the bridge of his nose wearily, knowing what was to come afterward. 

His call to his boyfriend went fine, and while Itsuki was surprised by his call at this early in the morning. The 18-year-old didn't exactly comment on his absent-minded antics and promised to stay home and wait until the charger was delivered over. 

“Yuu-chan? Why are you calling me on Nayuki-kun’s mobile?” Ootori Itsuki sound genuinely surprised, when he answered the call only to hear the voice of his own boyfriend coming over the phone connection. 

"Long story short, I left my mobile charger over at the apartment of Thrive. My phone battery level is now only at 50%, so to save power - I decided to call you on Na-chan's mobile instead. Anyway, I'll be calling up Kenken later to see if he can play courier and deliver my mobile charger over to you later on in the day. You aren't dropping by the villa until later part of the day, right? Are you able to stay home and wait for Kenken to drop off my mobile charger before leaving home today?" Yuuta inquires, with a desperate plea lurking underneath his otherwise even tone of voice. 

"...Well… it takes about two hours to arrive at the family villa, so if he can deliver your charger by 3pm this afternoon. It should still be fine…" Ootori Itsuki checked his calendar for the meeting time he had fixed with the rest of his friends to travel over to the Hiragi family villa in Karuizawa as a group, noting the time being the late afternoon hours - he gave his boyfriend a deadline of the time he needs to leave his home. 

"I'll make sure he delivers the charger over before 3pm. So, please do wait for him…" Yuuta knows he probably sounded too desperate, but he really needs to have his charger. He can't keep borrowing other people charging devices, it would be an inconvenience to the others and who knows what would happen if Tsubasa-chan decides to call him up to update him on any job change in the latter half of the month. 

The green-eyed teen’s double persona situation would be exposed then… and why Yuuta couldn’t borrow the charger from his own teammates to avoid such a situation from happening? Simple, neither of his teammates uses the same mobile device model as he is using. The only ones he knew that used the same or similar model phone was Toraishi and Nanjo Koki. Neither of them, Yuuta would trust them enough to leave his phone charging anywhere near them. So, no - he definitely would not want to borrow the charging device from those two. 

"Hey, don't worry. I'll most definitely wait for Aizome to drop your phone charger before leaving the apartment, as long as he arrived by 3pm." Ootori Itsuki hurried to assure his beau before his dear Yuuta could start panicking. 

"Thanks, Itsuki.." Yuuta heaved a sigh of relief, before ending the call and then he promptly dialed another number using his mobile this time. Since he can't remember any numbers by heart - he was able to call Itsuki on Nayuki's phone because his boyfriend was once their team's instructing senior and thus everyone on their team had the purplish-white haired senior's contact number stored away in their respective mobile device. 

The call rings several times before it was finally answered by Aizome Kento's impatient and snappy voice. "Gees, Yuuta! What the hell do you want from me at this timing?! Don't you know I don't wake before 8am?" 

“Sorry, Kenken… I know you need your beauty sleep but I need you to check something for me fast because I don’t have enough time to swing by the apartment to check things out for myself.” Yuuta responded.

"...And you couldn't have called Goshi up for this job?" Kento procrastinates as he lamented aloud.

“Gochin is out on his morning run at this timing.” Yuuta deadpan in response. 

"Gees… what is it that you need me to check for you?" With a loud sigh, Aizome Kento trudges himself out of bed and stalked towards the direction of Yuuta's room in the Thrive apartment and demanded. 

"Is my mobile charger in the room?" Yuuta asks as he waited with bated breath for his fellow teammate's response. 

"...Yes, it's the black one - right?" Aizome Kento took a bit of time to locate the charger because he personally uses an I-phone which the charger is white in color. So, it took a bit of time for him to locate the charger for an android device. 

“Yep, can you help me drop it off at Itsuki’s place? He will bring it along with him to Karuizawa for me. Oh, and he’s leaving his apartment at 3pm this afternoon - do try and deliver the charger to him before then.” Yuuta pleaded his case with his blue-haired teammate. 

“... Fine, but you owe me once.” Aizome Kento huffed as he agreed to play courier - this time around. 

Meanwhile, Ootori Itsuki dropped a text message to Tsukigami Haruto with the message to withhold room allocation until they arrived at the villa. 

Private chat between Tsukigami Haruto and Ootori Itsuki, 31st May 2018 - 7.45am

Ootori: Good morning, Tsukigami-senpai. Has Tsubasa handed you the keys to the villa? 

Haruto: Good morning, Ootori-kun. Yes, Hiragi has met me yesterday evening and pass me the keys to the Hiragi family villa. 

Ootori: Good to know, I know the standard is to have them settled down before starting the day's training. But, can you withhold the rooms allocation until we arrived? Either that or you put Yuuta alone on the 3rd floor where the master suite and owner's wing of the villa are situated.

Haruto: … ^^; I'll withhold the allocation of the rooms in the villa until the lot of you arrive. I don't think I can keep a straight face if Taiga or Asaki were to inquire about the reason why I'm putting Hoshitani alone in the owner's wing of the villa. 

PS: Are there anywhere we could stash the belongings for the time being?

Ootori: You can use the family lounge to store the baggage for the time being, and if any of them inquires on the reason. Just says you need to do a check on the numbers of rooms available and in a habitable state before deciding on how to allocate the rooms to the students and staff alike.

PS: Team Hiragi and Team Ootori use the villa as the training camp venue last July - they should know how bad some of the rooms conditions are in. Since Tsubasa mentioned not having done any landscaping work or any overhauling of the exterior of the villa - even the interior only a bare minimal was renovated… the students wouldn't be able to tell the difference by just one look at the insides of the house. 

Haruto: Noted, and I’m having them complete an orienteering event - please do not let anything slips to your beau. 

Ootori: Even if I wish to converse with him, I don’t think I can… his phone is low on battery and he’s waiting for the delivery of his phone charger. I’m supposed to play courier for him ^^; 

Haruto: ^^; I see… 

To get from the dormitory to the summer camp training ground, the students of 2-MS were asks to assemble in the school car-park at 8.30am on the dot. From there, there will be a school arranged bus transportation that will brings them to the Tokyo main station where they will then take the bullet train service bound for Kanazawa, whereby they will alight at the train station of Karuizawa before switching to a local bus service that will bring them to the villa that belongs to the Hiragi family. 

The bus ride from the school to Tokyo's main station was taken in silence since many of them were full from the breakfast and still not really wide-awake yet. Henceforth, quite a number of the students were openly dozing such as Tengenji Kakeru and Kuga Shuu. 

Ugawa Akira, on the other hand, was wide awake and scrolling away on his mobile phone catching up on his FB news-feed while seated next to his dozing boyfriend. Tsukigami Kaito sat at the window seat, with his roommate Kuga seated next to him openly dozing as they traveled towards the Tokyo main station. 

Upon noticing the train station of Tokyo coming into sight, Ugawa Akira promptly shakes his boyfriend awake. “Kerukeru, wake up - it’s time to switch transportation.” 

Tengenji blinks blearily for a few times before the sleep was cleared from his eyes, flicking his eyes towards the window - the redhead took note of the building of Tokyo JR station looming ahead and nodded at his pink-haired beau with gratitude. "Thanks for the wake-up call." 

The pink-haired member of Team Hiragi flushed pink for a brief second before he skillfully hid his emotions away. "Come on, let's go." Ugawa hurried as the bus came to a complete stop and students have started to grab their belongings to alight from the bus. 

While Uozumi Asaki went on to the ticketing counter to purchase bullet train tickets for everyone in the group, Futaba Taiga and Nayuki Toru went to get bento lunch from the bento counters leaving Saotome Ritsu and Tsukigami Haruto to supervise the kids. Tsukigami Kaito makes sure that his team leader - Hoshitani Yuuta was next to him the entire time, even when Yuuta mention needing the washroom - the younger Tsukigami sibling offers to go along with Yuuta. 

"I didn't peg your little brother as a mama-bear…" Saotome Ritsu could not help but mused aloud when he witnesses the interaction between Hoshitani Yuuta and the younger brother of Tsukigami Haruto. 

"..." Haruto said nothing but smiled in response, he knew the only reason why his younger brother is doing this is due to Hoshitani's disastrous sense of directions. The last thing everyone needs now is for Hoshitani to get separated from them all, so it's best not to let the teen roam about unsupervised. Who knows, where the teen could end up stranded at the end of it all. 

Tsukigami Kaito only let go of his leader once everyone has boarded the bullet train bound for Kanazawa direction, where they will be alighting at Karuizawa station. The train is set to depart at 10.30am, and the journey to Karuizawa station would take about an hour. Shortly after the train departed from Tokyo station, Nayuki stood from his seat and announced together with his roommate - Hoshitani Yuuta in a cheerful tone of voice. "We are now giving out the lunch bentos, and Sei-chan. The bentos are strictly limited to one bento per person, so please - don't steal other people's food." 

The cream-haired teen of Team Ootori thought it prudent to warn, but thankfully Inumine is seated with his own teammates for the bullet train ride. So the possibility of him stealing another people's bentos is minimized, but still, he thought it prudent to remind. 

"Eh, ~~ only limited to one bento per person?! What if I'm still hungry afterward?" Inumine Seishiro could not help but asks. 

"...Shut up, Inu! Don't talk about afterward before you even start eating anything!" Toraishi snapped, it took all his willpower to not slap his shoes into Inumine's face. 

“Haha…” Yuuta laughed nervously, before handing out the bento set to Inumine and Toraishi and moved on to the next row. 

"Okay, so… I've got Teriyaki Chicken bento, Karage Bento, Teriyaki Salmon bento, and Yasai Tempura Bento - which would you prefer?" Hoshitani Yuuta glances down at the box of bentos he had on hand as he voiced the choices aloud to Hachiya Sou and Ageha Riku who happens to sit behind Inumine and Toraishi. 

To be honest, Yuuta was quite surprised to find the black-haired teen seated behind Inumine as Sei-chan isn’t known to have a quiet disposition. However, the sight of Tsukigami Haruto who sat with Uozumi Asaki diagonally behind where Ageha and Hachiya sat now clues Yuuta in on the reason why Ageha was willing to endure the rowdiness of Inumine Seishiro. Apparently, Ageha was willing to endure anything if it means he could sit somewhere close to his ‘god’. 

"Erm… I'll take the Karage bento." Hachiya started, before turning to inquire about his black-haired friend's preference of the bento. 

“...Teriyaki Chicken.” It took a while, but Ageha finally had it in him to respond and Yuuta promptly handed out the requested bentos before moving on to the next row and continues on the distribution of the bento lunch aboard the bullet train. 

"To go on a long-term training camp when it isn't even the summer vacation, is very much like the Ayanagi Academy, isn't it?" Sawatari Eigo was commenting on his childhood friend Tatsumi Rui, somewhere in the next aisle seat from where Nayuki and Yuuta sat. 

"True… but that also meant we would need to attend supplementary classes now, though." Toraishi Izumi butted in from the back since he was seated with Inumine directly behind Tatsumi and Sawatari. 

“That’s to be expected, isn’t that so?” Tatsumi Rui shrugged as he concluded the topic of discussion.

"Yay~ bento, bento~ is so delicious!" Behind them, Inumine was singing another random song for the bentos, which members of Team Hiragi are now experts in tuning the forest green-haired teen out by this point in time. 

“Whatever, just be careful and don’t overturn your bento.” Toraishi Izumi reminded in a flat tone of voice as he rolls his eyes at Inumine’s excited disposition. 

"Yes, Nayuki didn't make any bento for today. So, if you overturn what you were given earlier - you would have to starve until we arrived at the destination before you could get your hands on any more food." Ugawa Akira deadpan in response from where he was seated with his boyfriend - Tengenji Kakeru. 

"..." Kitahara Ren sighed, two times he had attempted to seat himself next to Kuga Shuu and both times - the stoic teen of Team Ootori had opted to sit next to Tsukigami Kaito instead. Inwardly, he wondered why Tengenji Kakeru was sitting with a member of Team Hiragi as opposed to sitting with Tsukigami Kaito… because if Tengenji has sat with Tsukigami - that would give him a chance to sit next to Kuga. 

“Is there seriously a need for you to avoid Kiki like a plague though?” Tsukigami Kaito raised his eyebrow questioningly as he inquires his roommate. 

"Kiki?" Kuga Shuu blinked, slightly confused about who it was that his roommate is referring to. 

“Yuuta’s latest moniker for the plague you are trying to avoid.” Tsukigami Kaito deadpans in response. 

“Ah… I’m not avoiding him, I just wish to enjoy some peace and quiet before training officially starts. Seeing as being under the same group, meant I had to deal with his constant attempt at getting chummy with me.” Kuga Shuu responded in a flat tone of voice. 

"Ne~ are you okay though? Having to attend a training camp with your brother as one of the instructors, it isn't easy for you - right?" Ugawa Akira hesitates for a second, before voicing his words across to the navy-haired teen who has been staring out of the train window far more than focusing on the task of eating this entire time. 

“...Is that your way of showing concern for me, Ugawa-chan?” Tsukigami Kaito smirked as he asks in return. 

A pink flush crept up Ugawa's cheeks before the pink-haired teen denied the saying completely. In response, Tengenji snorted before turning towards his teammate and said. "You already knew Akira-chan is a Tsundere, so isn't it enough that you know about his underlying concern for you… do you have to voice it aloud though?" 

“Hey~ who are you calling a Tsundere?!” Ugawa Akira pouted in response, turning to glare at his boyfriend but the glare is more mocking than filled with actual heat. 

“Okay, okay… chill… my bad, I shouldn’t call you a Tsundere.” Tengenji hurried to placate his beau, his lips quirking up as he thought the way Ugawa is reacting now looks like a cat with its tail stepped upon. 

Upon arrival at the Karuizawa train station, everyone alighted from the bullet train services and switches over to the local bus service. Aboard the bus, Nayuki brings out a few bags of Mandarin oranges that he had gotten earlier on after alighting from the train at the fruits vendor store - and starts giving out the fruit to the students and coaches alike. 

"Ricchan, it looks like Haruto's return has made you very happy." Futaba Taiga commented, after observing his narcissistic friend for the past 24 hours. 

“Uozumi, thank you.” Tsukigami Haruto’s sudden words of gratitude nearly had the stern 20-year-old freaked out, and it took a while before Uozumi made the connection and sighed. 

"Don't thank me, I didn't recall doing anything that needs to have you showing gratitude to me." Uozumi rolls his eyes when he caught on to the fact that Haruto is referring to the help he had provided the younger Tsukigami with some-time ago. 

“...This is where we are going to be staying during the time phase of the summer training camp?” Hachiya Sou felt his eyes widening in shock, as he took in the desolate view of the house standing and looming ahead of him. 

“I knew it… and I can’t believe we are going to be staying here, again.” Tengenji Kakeru felt his lips twitching in response, as he commented aloud. 

“Why? Is there something bad about this place?” Kitahara Ren asks in confusion, having not been here before - the leader of Team Sazanami has no idea what is so bad about this villa. 

“Maa… maa… Kerukeru, I’m sure it’s not that bad. I heard they did some renovation work within, so it’s definitely in a better condition than the other time we were here.” Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped as he said in response. 

“Hah? If renovation work has been carried out, why isn’t the exterior renovated as well?” Tengenji could not help but ask in return. 

"...I heard there isn't a lot of budgets allotted for the renovation work, so Hiragi-senpai places the priority on fixing up the damage flooring and piping in the house. The rest of the place, especially the exterior is mostly quick-fixes." Yuuta responded, wondering why he was the one feeling sheepish when this wasn't even his family property, to begin with. 

Tsukigami Haruto sweat-dropped at the sight of the villa, he has been told that the villa hasn’t been used in years and last year was the first time it had been utilized. But still, he wasn’t expecting it to look like a haunted mansion from the outside. Either way, since renovation work has been carried out on the inside - surely, it can’t be as bad as the outside - right? 

With that thought in mind, Tsukigami Haruto leads the way into the villa. Entering through the front door, Kitahara Ren was the first to express his disbelief at the interior of the house. The lighting is gloomy and dark, and its' interior decor looks decades old… with lips twitching uncontrollably, Kitahara Ren commented. "Wow… with an interior like this, I wouldn't be surprised if something does come out from the dark." 

Tengenji, on the other hand, tapped his feet experimentally on the floor before nodding in satisfaction. “Well… at least the floors are fixed, and none of them are creaking dangerously now.” 

"Same for the stairs, it didn't have the feel of the possibility of giving way anytime soon now as compared to the year before." Ugawa Akira, meanwhile, tested out the steps on the stairs gingerly. Last year when they were here, the stairs creak too - a couple of times, he was worried about falling through a plank that gave way or something. 

"I'll check the kitchen piping, it was leaking last year," Nayuki announced, and then promptly disappears into a corner of the house. 

“I’ll check the public bathroom. Last year, some of the pipes were so rusty that the water came out from it yellowish.” Toraishi then turns towards the direction of the public bathroom of the villa. 

"... It looks like someone managed to dust up the place before our arrival since there's not a single speck of dust gathered on the hand-railings of the staircase." Sawatari commented as he swipes his finger experimentally on the hand-rails of the staircase that faces the entry doorway.

"Piping has been fixed, it looks like everything is in pristine condition." Nayuki came back five minutes later, nodding in satisfaction of his inspection work. 

"The bathroom is in good condition too, and the crack tiles in the bathroom were also replaced," Toraishi reported, while Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped in response. 

“Why are you guys reporting to me?! I’m not the owner of the villa, alright?!” Yuuta bemoaned, his face entirely red like a lobster. 

"Oops…but you're the only one that knew renovation work has been carried out, so I thought it's only right that the QC report is also given to you since neither Hiragi nor Ootori-senpai are around at present." Toraishi Izumi shrugged and responded naturally, which caused Yuuta to face-palm in response. 

"I'm quite certain Haru-nii was informed that renovation work has been carried out." Yuuta deadpan in response, as he zeroed in his gaze upon the elder Tsukigami sibling who just returns an eye-smile in his direction. 

“AH~! There’s a cat!” Suddenly, Inumine exclaimed in surprise drawing everyone’s eyes upon where he was. 

Yuuta turns around only to see a gold-plated Lucky Cat Statue sitting on the accent table that used to hold a vase, only that vase was broken by him and Inumine by mistake. “A cat… indeed, but why is there a cat?” 

“Oh~ I donated that cat statue. I heard you guys broke the vase that was originally seated on that spot when you guys were here last year.” Tsukigami Haruto then announced as he explained the lucky cat origins was him. 

“...But why a lucky cat statue?” Kuga Shuu was bewildered, and so he voiced his confusion aloud. 

“I heard a fan gave it to him overseas, and he had no idea what to do with it and thus decided to place it here instead.” Tsukigami Kaito deadpan in response, before turning towards Ugawa who is standing by his side and said. “Anyway, don’t break it again.” 

Ugawa flushed pink in the cheeks before responding aloud, “It wasn’t me that broke that vase!” 

"...However, that vase broke after being implicated in that verbal argument between you and Kerukeru. If Inumine and Yuuta haven't been too concern about the two of you fighting one another physically, they wouldn't have tripped over and fallen while knocking into the accent table. If the accent table balance wasn't upset, the vase wouldn't have fallen off and shattered on impact." Tsukigami Kaito felt it in him to remind. 

Upon Tsukigami’s reminder, both Tengenji and Ugawa flushed red in the face - it wasn’t their fault that they were both of the confrontational personality. 

"Either way… I'm glad the two of you are no longer fighting over trivial issues, it saves me a lot of headache in the progress. And I sure hope the peace between the two of you would last." Tatsumi's words are like a fatal blow, causing Ugawa to wish a hole would open up and swallow him whole as he fought against the urge to melt into a goo puddle from embarrassment. 

"Uwa-chan, you are turning lobster red as well… please join me on the trip to the bathroom for a wash of the face." Yuuta suggested, and the two of them scurried off to the toilet to splash cool water onto their faces in an attempt to cool down from the embarrassing moment. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 97 completed! XDDD So, episode 6 is finally incorporated into the chapter :D Not everything obviously, since it only covers until the point they just found the lucky cat XD I added in own scenes of the QC check and some teasing of Tengawa XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter ^_^ See you next time :D


	98. Summer Training Camp, Part 1 - Orienteering Event!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Update as usual, woke up slightly later - so chapter arrive slightly later. Apology, still no S1 Kao Kai in this Chapter ^^; So Episode 6 spans until Chapter 99 ^^;  
In this chapter, we cover events of the orienteering activity XD  
1\. A short cameo featuring Kenken & Ootori.  
2\. I had a short description of one of past team-building event organized by Yuzuriha for his students that ends in a so-called disaster XD  
I hope everyone enjoy the chapter, because I really have fun writing it XDD

It was at least ten minutes later when Hoshitani Yuuta re-emerged from the bathroom with Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi, in tow.

"Right, the rooms will be allocated only tonight. Students will be expected to share a room, at present, Futaba is inspecting the conditions of the rooms. Once he came back with the number of total rooms available for usage, we will then decide upon the rooms allocation system. For now, all of you is to set down your belongings in the living room and once ready - to gather outside in the front yard." Tsukigami Haruto announced to the students from the class 2-MS with his ever-present smiling expression in place, Uozumi had refused to partake in this stupid lie and opted to keep his silence by the side of the room observing the reactions of the students in general. 

Outside in the front yard, the students were tasked to line up in five straight lines as they listened to the next series of instructions from Tsukigami Haruto. 

"The first training day would comprise of some light exercises and warming up regimen. To make things slightly more interesting, we have decided to conduct an orienteering event." Tsukigami Haruto smiles as he addressed the crowd.

“Orienteering event?” Hoshitani Yuuta blinked in confusion, as he inwardly wonders what on earth is an orienteering event? 

“Please hand this out for me, will you?” Tsukigami Haruto then took out a stack of hand-outs and passed them over to Yuuta to assist with the task of handing them out to the rest of the students in class 2-MS. 

Once certain that each student has gotten a copy of the event instructions, Tsukigami Haruto proceed on with the explanation of the event. So, in short - the students would be grouped into five separate groups comprising of five members each. The members of each group would be determined by the act of drawing lots, there are checkpoints and tasks to complete. Each group task varies from one another, but they will start and end at the same designated point. And the winner of the event would receive a prize to congratulate them on their triumph. 

"A prize…" Ageha's eyes lit up in anticipation, as he believed the prize to be something concerning his god - Tsukigami Haruto. 

“Heh~ a race for a prize, sounds interesting.” Toraishi mused aloud, as he stepped forth and placed his hand on a random stick. 

"Well… if we are going to do this, I expect to win it." Kitahara Ren grinned as he too placed his hand on one of the random sticks. 

“On the count of three, 1, 2, 3!” Yuuta called out, and everyone withdrew the stick they were holding on upon. Looking at the color tag labeled with the number 1 to 5 respectively, Hoshitani Yuuta commented. “Looks like I’m in group 1.” 

“I’m in group 1 too.” Nayuki beams, happy that he ends up on the same group as his friend. 

"..." Ageha stared at the light green tag with number 1 written on it and sighed inwardly. And upon noticing his friend - Hachiya with the same tag, Ageha has given up all hopes of winning any prize. It is hard to maintain a first-place position with Hachiya around to delay them with his clumsiness… oh well, he might as well just take the chance to admire the scenic view of Karuizawa in this case. 

“I’m in Group 3. How about you?” Tengenji Kakeru glanced over at the pink-haired teen by his side and inquires. 

“I’m with Hoshitani and Nayuki, on Group 1.” Ugawa Akira sighed aloud in response, disappointed that he didn’t get to be on the same team as his boyfriend and Tatsumin. 

"Good luck, I'll see you later," Tengenji whispered into the ear of his pink-haired beau swiftly and discreetly before heading off in search of his own group-mates for this event. 

"Oh~ Shuu, you're on Group 2 too. It looks like it's a revival of the golden duo combination." Toraishi Izumi clapped his childhood friend on the shoulder as he proclaimed. 

"... Hah? Golden duo combination? What the heck is that?" Kuga Shuu could not help but rebuke his childhood friend's declaration. 

“Shuu~ we are on the same group, come on, don’t be a stranger.” Kitahara Ren then inched closer to where Kuga Shuu stood only to have the teen stepping back and dragging Toraishi over, by placing Toraishi in between them. 

"Kitahara, I believed I had mentioned on a repeated basis that I have a girlfriend and I am not interested in you." Kuga Shuu deadpan, he doesn't understand why Kitahara likes to play this kind of joke. Acting so chummy and friendly towards him and saying things that are questionable in nature, when the teen obviously isn't interested in him in the romantic sense.

Nanjo Koki couldn't help it, he snorted aloud. "Ren, please - I wouldn't put it past Kuga to file a police report and sue you for harassment if you continue to use cheesy pick-up lines on him." 

Ultimately, below are the groups formed for this orienteering event. 

Group 1: Hoshitani Yuuta, Nayuki Toru, Ugawa Akira, Ageha Riku, Hachiya Sou

Group 2: Kitahara Ren, Kuga Shuu, Toraishi Izumi, Nanjo Koki, Jumonji Ryosuke

Group 3: Sawatari Eigo, Tatsumi Rui, Inumine Seishiro, Tengenji Kakeru, Tsukigami Kaito

Group 4: Manjome Koji, Todo Hajime, Isshiki Kanade, Nakakoji Haruma, Yurino Mayu

Group 5: Koumoto Tetsuya, Keihi Rei, Arisaka Kazuomi, Kozai Yuharu, Chigira Wataru

The five groups were tasked to set off at the same point of origin, but with a five minutes interval between each group. Group one that comprises Yuuta, Nayuki, Ageha, Ugawa and Hachiya was the first to leave the Hiragi Villa and make their way uphill. 

While Yuuta was starting his hiking trip with his group members for this particular orienteering event, Futaba Taiga was already over at the first checkpoint waiting for the students to reach the checkpoint so he could set them a task each. 

Meanwhile, back in Ochanomizu, Tokyo - Ootori Itsuki finally met up with Aizome Kento of Thrive. The blue-haired member of Thrive was waiting at the security guardhouse, in his hands was the black mobile device charger that Yuuta needed. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, you haven’t been here for too long - have you?” Ootori greeted when he came downstairs to greet the blue-haired member of Thrive. 

“It’s fine, only about five minutes.” Aizome Kento responded, as he handed the mobile charger over to Ootori Itsuki - the beau of his fellow teammate, Yuuta. 

“Thank you.” Ootori took the offered mobile charger with a nod, as he thanked the resident playboy of Thrive on his boyfriend’s behalf. 

“Alright, item delivered so I’m off now.” Aizome Kento then turns on his heels to leave the area, heading for the spot where he had parked his vehicle. 

Ootori Itsuki then took his mobile phone out to drop a text to his beau, uncertain if his boyfriend’s mobile device is still in a functional state. Nevertheless, he figured he should at least assure the teen that he had gotten the mobile charger his beau had entrusted Aizome Kento to courier over to him. 

It was probably wise for Yuuta to leave his valuables including mobile devices behind in the villa house of the Hiragi family, while just took assigned backpack from the ancient team as he went on this orienteering event trip. Because they were only on the first kilometer into their uphill journey when Hachiya Sou tripped over a tree branch and went sprawling down. 

Nayuki and Yuuta have been traveling at the front, with Ugawa tagging behind them. Ageha followed at a more sedated pace, with Hachiya rounding up the rear. When Hachiya tripped over the tree branch and fell forward, the impact causing his backpack that wasn't zipped fully to jostle. Ageha knew it's going to delay their progress on this 'race'. Especially, when a couple of papers fell out from Hachiya's backpack. 

"Just which part of this hiking trek is considered light exercises?!" Ugawa Akira couldn't help but lamented aloud since he isn't very good at the aspects of the physical exercise. 

"Hmm… by right, we should be able to see the first checkpoint from this distance… but I don't see anything that resembles a checkpoint as of yet. Na-chan, are you sure we are on the right track?" Yuuta frowned as he turns to ask his friend - Nayuki who has a better sense of direction between them. 

"I'm quite sure we are on the right track, but just in case, perhaps we should double-check with the map," Nayuki said, as he turns back around to try to and request for a look at the map that's in the custody of Hachiya Sou. 

Only when Nayuki turns back around, he ended up spotting the sight of Hachiya lying flat on the ground with his face kissing the ground. “Hachiya-kun, are you okay?!” 

Upon hearing Nayuki’s gasp, both Yuuta and Ugawa turns to the back and took in the sight of the sprawling teen by the name of Hachiya Sou as they sweat-dropped in unison. 

“Sorry, I tripped over a tree branch and fell. It would just take a minute, I’m so sorry.” Hachiya Sou responded as he tried to climb back up but it seems his leg has gotten entangled with some trees vines and ended up crashing back down onto the ground for a second time around. 

"...Sou, really… you're such a klutz. And please don't rush… your legs are quite long. If you rush and panic, your legs would get entangled further with the vines. Calm down and extracted them slowly, I'll pick your things up for you." Ageha sighed aloud as he bent down to pick up the few papers that were on the ground, only a wind chooses to blow past them then. One of the pieces of paper that Ageha failed to pick up in time had flown off with the wind. 

"Holy s*** isn't that the map that flew off?! What are we going to do now without the map?" Ugawa Akira could hardly believe what he was seeing, if he knew Hachiya's luck is so bad - he would have kept the map on himself instead of allowing the bespectacled teen from Team Yuzuriha to hold on to the only map they had. 

"..." There was a moment of silence as everyone digested the news about the loss of their only copy of the map, and then Hachiya Sou started apologizing once again. 

“I’m so sorry!” Hachiya kept on repeating the phrase while Ugawa’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance. Ageha Riku was tuning out all of it, and just glancing about the place. Yuuta, on the other hand, just glances over to Nayuki and said.

"Na-chan, we did explore this area last year - right? I remember having seen you took notes while we explored the area, do you happen to have those memo notes on hand that we could perhaps use as a reference?" 

"Oh right, thanks for the reminder. I nearly forgot I took along the memo notes for the trip." Nayuki remarked as he dug through his backpack for his notebook. He had brought the notebook along for the trip as a contingency, just in case, they got separated from the rest of the group and has no map on hand to refer as they tried to find their way back. Although, now it seems his contingency has come into use only it wasn't quite the scene as he has been imagining to occur. 

So, while Hachiya was still trying to get back up into a standing position… with Ugawa looking on with a look of annoyance over the loss of the map. Ageha Riku was just randomly surveying the scenic view of the town of Karuizawa from where he stood, Nayuki was busy trying to identify their current location on his copy of hand-drawn map with the routes he had taken the trouble to record down when he explored the area with Yuuta the last time around, they were in the area. 

It was at precisely this moment that they heard the sound of a dog(?), Yuuta was about to freak out when he realized the dog(?) is essentially Inumine. Thus, he managed to calm down significantly but he couldn’t help but wonder why on earth is Inumine behaving like a guide-dog as he watched the human-sized doggy of Team Hiragi zooming past him, moving like a legit dog? 

"It looks like the first checkpoint is just right up ahead." Sawatari was commenting, as he gave Nayuki and Yuuta a nod of acknowledgment as he passes them by. 

"Inumine can be really useful at this type of situation, with him and his keen sense of smell around - we hardly require a map as we move about the area." Tatsumi Rui commented equally cryptically as he walked past the members of Group 1 with a smile playing on his lips. 

“Yuuta, Nayuki… and Akira-chan, I would ask why are you guys still here… but I think it’s pretty much self-explanatory.” Tengenji Kakeru sweat-dropped as he glanced at the figure of Hachiya Sou being pulled up into an upright standing position by Tsukigami Kaito. 

“Hachiya, please be more careful around here. The hill can be rather steep, please try not to fell over too many times. You may accidentally injure yourself badly.” Tsukigami Kaito cautioned as he removed the ‘roadblock’ by the name of Hachiya Sou before joining Tengenji Kakeru to continue on their trek uphill towards the first checkpoint. 

"Akira-chan, good luck. Don't push yourself too hard, make sure to drink plenty of water to keep yourself hydrated. I'll wait to see you at the finishing point." Tengenji Kakeru gave his pink-haired boyfriend a gentle pat on the head as he commented before he continues his trek uphill to catch up with the trio of Team Hiragi ahead with Tsukigami Kaito in tow. 

Since Group 1 not only has Ageha Riku and Ugawa Akira who isn't much of a fan for physical education, their stamina is likely the lowest out of the entire group… their speed isn't exactly fast. Topping it off, they have a klutz by the name of Hachiya Sou tagging along which makes increasing speed the biggest 'no-no' since Hachiya when attempting to run is bound to meet with unfortunate incidents. 

As nobody knew Hachiya better than Ageha Riku within the group, half the time Ageha’s sole focus lies in the task of keeping his friend and roommate from accidentally killing himself with these accidents along the way of their trek uphill. 

In the case of Ugawa, when he heard from Nayuki of how long this entire trek uphill was in general - the pink-haired teen had given up all notions of emerging as the winning team. Because logically he already knew - there is no way Group one would be able to win. He knows his own stamina level better than anyone else, and if he didn't wish to collapse - he would need to pace out his remaining stamina to ensure his functionality at the end of the trek. 

Henceforth, it didn't take very long for the other groups to overtake them. For the members of Group 2 in specific, Kuga was still able to remain calm when Group 3 overtakes them with Inumine at the front. The stoic teen of Team Ootori knew Inumine's abilities defy logic right from the start, and so he wouldn't bother working himself up at all when the members of Group 3 overtook them with ease. But there is just no way that Kuga would allow members of Group 4 and Group 5 to overtake him without any form of retaliation. What he failed to expect was how Kitahara would compete with him, and later Toraishi decides to join in their battle of wills. Before long, they had overtaken Group 1 and Group 3 that's in the leading position. 

"..." Members of Group 4 and Group 5, glances at the back of the trio from Group 2 and stare back downhill at where the last two members of Group 2 are still continuing the trek uphill at a sedated pace. The two groups that were traveling at equal speed glances at one another in bewilderment as they all wonder what exactly is going on with the members of Group 2? 

“What the hell are they doing?” Tsukigami Kaito watched as the trio breeze past them in a breakneck speed, as he commented. 

“They are going to wear themselves out before they even arrived at the finishing point.” Sawatari Eigo said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Wow~ they are fast!" Inumine Seishiro whistled and was about to join the race only to be pulled back by Tatsumi Rui. It was probably a good thing that Tatsumi has monstrous strength, because putting a halt in Inumine's mobility isn't an easy task. 

Inumine tried for a few minutes before he realized he was unable to move because the back-collar of his shirt was grabbed on by his team leader - Tatsumi Rui. Blinking innocently, Inumine Seishiro turns towards his leader with an inquiring gaze as he voiced the name of his leader aloud in confusion. “Tat-chan?” 

“Inu, they are fools… are you sure you want to join them in their foolish antics?” Tatsumi asks patiently, his smile never leaving his lips. 

"..." Although, Tatsumi's smile is ever-present - Inumine sensed danger if he doesn't abide by his leader's words. And so, he halted his urge to join that foolish trio ahead in the race and stayed where he was with his teammates, and friends from Team Ootori while they make their way up to the first checkpoint at a slightly more leisure pace. 

The members of Group 1 arrived at the first checkpoint just in time to witness Futaba Taiga’s dark side, the 21-year-old ancient team member grinned at the three foolish teens before declaring Kuga Shuu the winner of the race. 

"Now, a task for Kuga-kun. Please do the bar-scene where Orlando met Lambert for the first time, as though you're on-stage with energy. Begin!" Futaba Taiga's grin widens further as he clapped his hands together to kick-start the scene act.

Kuga Shuu was originally preparing to cool off from that race uphill, but then Futaba Taiga's task threw him for a loop. How on earth is he able to act decently when his breathing was completely messed up from the race?! Kitahara Ren and Toraishi Izumi, who was standing by the side watching with heavy breaths inwardly heaved a sigh of relief that they weren't the first to touch the table. 

Needless to say, Kuga's act failed spectacularly and then they were promptly given a lecture on how they must ensure their stamina will maintain throughout the entire performance. Futaba then added on, the entire team is unable to move on until one of their members managed to have the task cleared. So, the foolish trio was to restart from the bottom of the hill - again. 

[Demon…] was the common thought that rang in the mind of Kitahara Ren and Toraishi Izumi, while Kuga Shuu just obeyed the command without argument and start trekking downhill again. 

With a smiling expression, Futaba Taiga shifted his eyes towards the members of Group 3 before nodding in satisfaction. "Good, I see that all of you reached the checkpoint as a full team. So, here's the task - please perform the first scene where Hardy makes his first appearance in the Shadow and Lights." 

"..." Since two members are auditioning for the role of Hardy, they ended up having to decide between who to do the performance with a game of Scissors, Paper, Stone. Ultimately, it was Inumine that did the performance which allows them to continue on to the next checkpoint. 

Unlike Group 2 and Group 3, the task that awaits Group 1 when they finally arrived at the first checkpoint was slightly different. Futaba Taiga has taken one look at how Hachiya Sou appears with twigs and leaves stuck in his hair and decides to assign a different task for Group 1, so instead of being made to perform any scenes from the Shadow and Lights in general - Futaba has them learning and practicing CPR skills on one another. For instance, Futaba taught them on the basic medical knowledge on how to determine if the person was unconscious or still conscious but just in a state of disorientation and how to check for signs of injuries following an accident. 

Only after Futaba determined that the members of Group 1 are equipped with the basic knowledge, and what to do in that kind of situation that he finally allows them to move on to the next checkpoint. After he allows them to move on, Futaba Taiga dug out his phone to give Saotome Ritsu a call instructing his friend to not issue anything too life-threatening to members of Group 1. 

"...Explain life-threatening." Saotome Ritsu pressed his fingers to the sides of his temples as he prompted for further elaboration. It's almost a standard that for his checkpoint - the students would be tasked to do turns as they crossed the bridge. 

"Well… you can still make the members do the turns across the bridge, just perhaps leave Hachiya out of the task. He's a walking disaster, I swear. That guy arrived at my checkpoint with twigs and leaves sticking to his hair, and when asked - he claimed to have fallen on three separate occasions during their trek uphill. There's even a time whereby he rolls off several steps on a steep stairs-way. I'm worried, he might endanger himself and his fellow group members if being tasked to do anything too challenging. For all we know, he might end up damaging the bridge…" Futaba Taiga commented as he explained his reasoning to let Hachiya pass the test without doing anything. 

"Fine, I'll pass them if one of the members of their group manages to achieve the end-result of crossing the bridge with turns." Saotome Ritsu sighed aloud, and change up his tactics - initially he was going to make every member of the group do the same thing. Now, he supposed he would have to pass the group if one of the members managed to do what he requested. 

It just so happens Group 3 approached minutes after Saotome Ritsu ended the call with Futaba Taiga, and thus they were the first group to make it past the hurdle of crossing the bridge. At first, Tengenji was going to volunteer himself for the task but ultimately Inumine beat him one step early by making turns consecutively over the bridge railings instead of the bridge. In turn, members of the group just crossed the bridge with ease. 

“Well… for Inumine, this is definitely easier than crossing the bridge.” Tatsumi Rui shrugged as he and Sawatari followed Inumine’s lead by walking on the bridge while Inumine uses the railing on one side of the bridge instead. 

"Come on, Kerukeru… stop day-dreaming and catch up to them." Tsukigami Kaito then jabbed his teammate out from the stupor-like mode and hurried after Sawatari and Tatsumi as they catch up to Inumine. 

It was another hour before the members of Group 1 arrived at the checkpoint where Saotome Ritsu was stationed, Hachiya was asked to head on ahead by Saotome while leaving the task for his other group members to complete. Saotome isn't certain whether the decision is wise, but when he sighted the disheveled state of Hachiya's dress attire - he surmised his friend Taiga does have a point. 

"Sou, just go on ahead. We will catch up once we cleared the task." Ageha urges his friend to carry on and wait for them ahead on the other side of the river. Although, if he had known what would happen next - he would make it a point to remind his friend not to touch anything. 

After Saotome made his task assignment for the members of Group 1 known, and Yuuta was getting ready for the challenge when Hachiya Sou suddenly came running back towards their direction with a ball-like item clutched in his hands. 

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean it. I thought it was a ball, but only after picking it up did I realized it was a beehive instead. So, now I'm been chased by a herd of bees." Hachiya Sou apologized as he runs towards his group mates with the beehive still clutched in his hands. 

“EH?!!” Yuuta was stunned when he heard the words tumbling forth from Hachiya’s lips and nearly panicked when he noticed how Hachiya was heading straight for him. And then, just like that - Hachiya crashes straight into him knocking him off balance and resulting in them both falling straight into the water under the bridge. 

Yuuta’s backpack ended up being washed away on the impact of falling into the river, the beehive Hachiya was carrying was also dropped into the river. The herd of bees followed the trail where they sensed the beehive being washed down, leaving the duo who resurfaced from the river following the departure of the bees to heave a sigh of relief. 

"Goodness, we're saved," Yuuta mumbled aloud while getting himself completely wet wasn't in his plans. The green-eyed teen of Stardust thinks he would prefer getting wet than to get covered in bumps from bees sting.

"..." Upon the bridge, Saotome Ritsu sighed aloud at the sight and found himself agreeing subconsciously to Futaba Taiga's assessment of Hachiya Sou being a walking disaster. Turning back to the teens that still stood in front of him, Futaba Taiga started. "One of you go and rescue the two of them from the river, and decide fast between yourselves who would want to take up the challenge of making turns across the bridge to clear the checkpoint task." 

"...I'll handles the turn, Nayuki - you go on and rescue those two from the river." Eventually, it was Ugawa that make the decision knowing for a fact that the mother-hen nature in Nayuki would prefer the cream-haired teen on focusing on the task, with Yuuta still in the river. 

Ageha Riku follows Nayuki to rescue his friend, so while Nayuki focuses on pulling Yuuta back onto solid ground. Ageha was doing the same with Hachiya, resulting in Hachiya looking at the black-haired teen with a very touching expression on his face. Once the duo was back up standing on the bank of the river, Ageha Riku turns towards Hachiya Sou and said. "Sou, next time - please refrain from touching anything in sight if you aren't certain of their nature. I do not need another incident of you picking up a snake by accident after mistaking it as a vine or something. Remember, we are in the wild - anything you touched could be dangerous by nature." 

“Wait… another incident? You mean it happens before?!” Yuuta was stunned by what Ageha had revealed, and could not resist the temptation to seek clarification on the matter. 

"...We were asked to attend a team-building activity under Yuzuriha-senpai's insistence, it was supposed to be a one-day horticulture experience trip. So, we were supposed to be helping out at some garden with the removal of weeds… Sou has the misfortune of chancing upon a garden snake that's slim enough to replicate a rope. So, he picks it up thinking it's a rope only it isn't a rope but a snake that has Yuzuriha-senpai freaking out, screaming as he fled the area. And then, this guy freaks out as well and ended up carrying the snake while he runs screaming in a panic that there's a snake. Eventually, it was the owner of the garden that comes running to remove the snake from Sou's hands." Ageha rehashed the tale of the last incident of Hachiya mistaking a garden snake for a rope to their curious onlookers, which comprises of the duo from Team Ootori in a monotonous voice. 

Hachiya’s face is completely red by now, as he repeatedly apologized for the inconvenience caused to the team. 

“That’s fine, as long as you don’t make the same mistake, again. Come on, let’s head back before Saotome-san thought we were all washed down by the river.” Ultimately, it was Yuuta that put a stop to Hachiya’s repeated apologies antics by reminding that Saotome Ritsu and Ugawa Akira is still waiting for their return over at the bridge. 

Saotome Ritsu was more happy to be able to rid himself of the members of Group 1, and the third checkpoint was manned by Uozumi Asaki who has the members of Group 1 gathering ingredients that are edible. Group 2 meanwhile was tasked with the collection of fruits in the area where fruit trees were planted, and Group 3 was tasked with the job of fishing as their final task. 

"So, what are we doing exactly?" Tengenji sat on a bulky stone rock as he tried to fish, by imitating Tatsumi Rui's actions since he has never done anything like fishing before this moment.

“We are fishing, of course. It’s our last task for the day, and it seems the rest of the team were being tasked with the collection of other food sources too.” Sawatari Eigo responded with a shrug. 

"Can't they just named this task as procurement of dinner ingredients to make things easier to comprehend?" Tsukigami Kaito rolls his eyes as he waited for a fish to approach his own bait, so he could pull his rod back up. 

"As expected, Eigo… you are really good at fishing." Tatsumi Rui complimented when his childhood friend pulls up the fishing rod to see another fish being fished up by Sawatari Eigo. 

Inumine was using the fishnet, and he scooped whatever weight he was feeling up into the air thinking he had caught a dozen fishes only to be stupefied when he noticed it was a backpack that sat in his fishing net instead. 

“... Isn’t this Hoshitani’s backpack?” Tatsumi Rui commented with a twitch of his lips. 

“That idiot… he didn’t get himself washed down the river - did he?” Tengenji sweat-dropped as he voiced his thoughts aloud. 

“The question is why would he ends up in the river, in the first place?” Tsukigami Kaito pointed out the crux of the issue. 

"...Perhaps he got implicated in one of Hachiya's clumsiness incidents?" It was Sawatari's comment that sends the two members of Team Ootori into a frenzied state of mind. Knowing how clumsy Hachiya Sou could be, it isn't too far off for Yuuta to get implicated in whatever incidents caused by the bespectacled klutz of Team Yuzuriha. Adding on Yuuta's disastrous sense of directions, they wouldn't put it past for their leader to get stranded in the middle of this jungle. 

Meanwhile, over at the fruit trees plantation area where the members of Group 2 were trying to pluck pears down from the tree but failing to reach the fruit. Kitahara Ren turns towards his roommate - Toraishi of Team Hiragi and demanded the teen to become a 'horse' so he could step upon to reach the fruit. 

“Hah?! Why should I be the horse?!” Toraishi frowned at Kitahara with displeasure, and while the two of them started a silly argument over who should be the horse in this situation… Nanjo Koki was busy admiring their disagreement instead. 

"Well… personally, I wouldn't mind being a stepping stool for either of you if the two of you know how to put forth a polite request." Nanjo Koki was commenting, despite knowing that it would likely fall upon deaf ears. 

Jumonji Ryosuke of Team Akatsuki stared up at the sky above, and wonders just what has he done wrong to result in the plight of him being stuck together with these idiotic group members. Kuga Shuu, who decided that he has heard enough of the silly argument between Toraishi and Kitahara rolls his eyes briefly before heading over and gave the fruit tree a solid good kick that shaken up the tree on impact. The impact of his kick seems sufficient enough to cause a dozen of fully ripe pears to drop off from its branches and landed on the soft ground in front of the arguing duo. 

Kitahara Ren and Toraishi Izumi are still staring at one another silently as they digested the ease Kuga Shuu had while achieving the goal of getting the fruits from the trees when the figure of Tengenji Kakeru and Tsukigami Kaito were seen running up to them with a look of frenzied panic written on their faces. 

"Tsukigami, Tengenji - what's wrong?" Kuga Shuu was the first to react since those two were his own teammates. 

"Yuuta… might be in trouble. Inumine's fishnet picked up Yuuta's backpack, so we are wondering if Yuuta has been washed off by the river." Tengenji told Kuga Shuu, and Kuga paused for a second before asking if they had gone to the ancient members to check things out. For all they know, Yuuta may have just dropped his backpack into the water by accident and they are freaking out before they had gotten every piece of information. 

"Kuga does have a point." Tsukigami then paused amid his panicky state of mind and promptly reorganized his thoughts. So, Tengenji was tasked to report to Uozumi and check if the man had seen the members of Group 1 while Tsukigami will continue to scout out the areas. 

What the trio of Team Ootori wasn't aware was that Yuuta didn't get himself washed off by the river and the members of Group 1 did manage to report to Uozumi Asaki as a group and were tasked to pick out wild vegetables in some vegetation area. 

"Yuuta-kun, are you okay?" Nayuki inquires when he heard sneezing from his friend, considering Yuuta had fallen into the river earlier on after being implicated by Hachiya Sou while avoiding the herd of bees. 

“I think so… it’s just an itch in the nose, likely someone is talking about me behind my back.” Yuuta sweat-dropped, before changing the subject by bringing up something else to Nayuki’s attention. 

Ugawa Akira also brought a new type of vegetation he had encountered over to let Nayuki has a look at it while asking what it was. They were tasked with the duty to find wild vegetables, but he didn't wish to take anything inedible with them on their trip back so it's best to get clarification if he found something he has no idea of the vegetation purposes. 

“Ah… that’s something we could use for tempura.” Nayuki glances back up at the plant held out in Ugawa’s hand as he responded with a smile. 

"Na-chan, you sure know a lot when it comes down to food ingredients." Yuuta praised his friend with a bright grin. 

“I think I found something here, too.” A few steps away, Hachiya held up a poisonous mushroom as he turns around to show it to Nayuki who in turn, sweat-dropped before responding. 

“Sorry, Hachiya-kun… but I don’t think that is something you can eat.” 

"Eh?! Is that so? How disappointing…" Hachiya Sou sounded somewhat dejected, as he leaned his weight against the wooden plank railing behind him totally oblivious to the fact that those wood plank railings are extremely old and vulnerable. Henceforth, when he heard the first sound of 'crack' sounding behind him - the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha was startled. Before long, the wooden plank gave way and he found himself tumbling down the hill before crashing to a stop as his head hits the tree. 

“Hachiya-kun!” Nayuki called out in distress as he noticed the bespectacled teen went tumbling down the slope of the hill. 

The four other members of Group 1 stared at the motionless figure of Hachiya Sou lying by the side of the tree, and sweat-dropped in unison. 

"Uwa-chan, gather our belongings. We need to go down and check up on Hachiya's condition." Yuuta told the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi when he noticed Ageha is already climbing over the railing to approach his unconscious friend.

"Wait… Ageha-kun, don't just move Hachiya-kun around yet. We need to check if he has suffered from any serious injuries first." Yuuta reminded as he calls forth the memory of the first aid training course he had once attended. 

Inwardly, Yuuta wonders if his cousin’s earlier decision to have them learn CPR knowledge was because the former had feared Hachiya hurting himself too badly with his clumsiness in general. After inspecting the body condition of Hachiya in detail, even going to the extent of checking the limbs of Hachiya Sou to determine if anything seems bent at weird angles - Yuuta finally came to a conclusion. 

“Okay, he’s just knocked out. There’s some bruising that needs attention, but he’s still breathing normally so I think it’s fine to move him about. But he needs to get a doctor to check him out after returning to the villa, he may have suffered from a mild concussion with how hard he hit the tree earlier on since the impact of hitting the tree was enough to knock him out of commission.” Yuuta commented, once satisfied that the clumsy teen is still breathing normally. 

“Now what?” Ugawa prompted, seeing as it’s kind of hard for them to go back to where they were previously with an unconscious Hachiya basically lugged around by Ageha Riku. 

“Na-chan?” Yuuta then turns inquiring eyes on Nayuki, who now has his memo notes out as he tried to pinpoint the direction they need to go next. 

Meanwhile, Uozumi Asaki directed Tengenji towards where he had sent the members of Group 1 only to find himself staring at the site that’s empty of any human signs. And then, there is the broken wooden planks railing that lays on the ground abandoned. 

"..." Tengenji Kakeru pinched the bridge of his nose as he officially declared his team leader missing together with the entire team of Group 1. Assuming Hachiya Sou was the one that fell and rolls down the slope and the others went over to check things out, it's likely that they can't make it back up to their original place. So, the chances are that they tried to find their way back from where they had picked up their injured(?) or unconscious group member. 

While Tengenji was busy analyzing which directions the members of Group 1 may have taken, Uozumi is calling up the rest of his friends to start a search party about the area to try and locate the entire group of missing teens. 

Unknowing about the fact that they had the entire class and team of coaches freaking out over their disappearance, the members of Group 1 were still navigating their way around the area using Nayuki's memo notes. Twenty minutes into the navigation phase, Yuuta suddenly commented. "I'm not sure if it's just me, but I thought we had just passed by this place about five minutes ago?" 

“... This route is nowhere reflected on my memo note.” Nayuki finally admitted, and that he has been leading the entire team in directions based on nothing but his gut feeling. 

“Eh?! Please don’t say that! It makes it sound as though we are lost!” Ugawa freaked out as he screeched. 

“I’m afraid that might be the case.” Nayuki sighed dejectedly. 

Just then, thunder was heard rumbling in the distance… and Yuuta snapped his attention back on focus as he said. "I'm sure the coaches would send someone for us once they realized we are missing, come on, it's about to rain - let's find somewhere with a shelter to stay out of the rain." 

Perhaps it was out of desperation to unload the heavy cargo by the name of Hachiya Sou, but it was Ageha that noticed the cave in the distance. So, Ageha Riku reached out and tugged on the sleeves of Hoshitani Yuuta before pointing towards the direction of the cave wordlessly. Luckily, Yuuta's eyesight is of perfect vision so, at one glance in the direction where Ageha was pointing towards, he managed to catch on to the meaning. 

“Na-chan, Uwa-chan… there’s a cave over there - we could hide there to keep out from the rain for the time being.” Yuuta then tapped on the shoulders of both Ugawa and Nayuki to catch their attention before pointing out the cave to the duo. 

After entering the cave, Ageha wasted no time in unloading his friend in the cave by laying Hachiya down using the teen's backpack as a makeshift pillow. And then, the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha sat with his legs tucked to his chest as he watched over his unconscious friend. Ugawa took a seat next to Ageha in the exact same position, and Yuuta was sandwiched between Ugawa and Nayuki. 

"Mou~ it's starting to rain, and they are still nowhere to be found. Just where exactly did they disappear off to?!" Tengenji Kakeru was lamenting aloud as he tried to find his missing teammates and beau. 

He met Kuga mid-path in his search, as he asks. “Any luck?” 

“No… I didn’t see any of them, you?” Kuga Shuu asks back in return. 

“No such luck on my side either.” The duo then headed back towards the villa entrance where they met up with the figure of Uozumi and the two co-leaders of Team Hiragi asking if any of them had seen the members of Group 1 anywhere around. 

"No, Saotome-san also said he didn't cross path with any members of Group 1." Tatsumi Rui responded, he too, had a frown marring his features as he wonders where the members of Group 1 could have vanished off to. 

“Kaito-chan, don’t worry… I’m sure they would be fine.” Tsukigami Haruto was reassuring his fretting younger brother, while Inumine was bustling about like a dog with his nose sniffing the air as Toraishi herded him around. 

"Are you seriously using your teammate as a legit dog?" Kitahara Ren felt his lips twitching uncontrollably as he witnesses his roommate from the school dormitory barking orders at Inumine Seishiro to scout out the vicinity like a real dog. 

“Trust me, his nose is very good at picking up scents. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s a dog reincarnated as a human this lifetime.” Toraishi Izumi commented with a wry grin playing on his lips. 

“Inumine, why do you keep coming back to the food storage shed?” Tsukigami Kaito frowned at the forest green-haired teen in confusion. 

“They are in there.” Inumine pointed to the food storage shed as he declared. 

“Hah?! Don’t be stupid, Inu! None of us see them coming back in, how could they be in the food storage shed?!” Toraishi snapped at his dog-liked teammate with a half-incensed look, while Kitahara Ren snorted gleefully behind. 

During this period, Nayuki's mind has completely been taken over by despair as he starts envisioning the worst scenarios that could have happened. However, he tried not to voice his fears and self-doubt aloud until he heard Yuuta commented about feeling hungry. 

"Baka! Don't say it aloud, the more you say… the more hungry you would feel." Ugawa Akira berated before he too fell silent at the sound of his own stomach rumbling from hunger. 

“What to do? What will happen if nobody managed to find us in time?!” Nayuki turns started to fret, turning towards Yuuta with ‘dead’ eyes as despair overrode his sense of logic. 

“Na-chan… it won’t come to that end.” Yuuta tried to remain calm, but it is very hard for him to remain calm when both Nayuki and Ugawa started freaking out in their own way. 

Outside the food storage shed, Toraishi was seen pulling Inumine back from the shed and the two continues to insist their opinions until the ruckus lured the attention of Uozumi and Tengenji over to see what on earth is happening. 

“Inumine, you claimed to say they are in there… do you have any proofs?” Tengenji shushed Toraishi as he turns his solemn eyes upon the doggy of Team Hiragi and demanded. 

“I smelt them - rather, I smelt the lingering scent of the Mandarin oranges from the shed.” Inumine insisted upon, while Tengenji Kakeru nodded. 

As Tengenji Kakeru approached the food storage shed with a peculiar expression on his face, the rest of the onlookers look at him as though he has gone round the bend. 

“Wait… you aren’t really taking Inumine’s words for it, are you?” Tsukigami was slightly skeptical, but he didn’t exactly stop Tengenji from approaching the shed either. 

"Well… it is a fact that Inumine's nose is as accurate as a real dog… so, I decided to give it a try. Moreover, with a house decades old like this one - I wouldn't put it past that they had some secret passageway hideaway in that shed somewhere." Tengenji Kakeru shrugged as he ventured closer to the food storage shed to access the inside of the dark pantry shed. 

Kuga Shuu, then handed an oil lamp over to the redhead to make it easier for Tengenji to explore and inspect the insides of the shed in detail. 

“Why use an oil lamp?” Kitahara Ren blinked as he asks in confusion. 

"The food storage shed is a standalone building of its own, and as such, it didn't come equipped with electric power. Therefore, one can only use oil lamps if they wish to find something in the shed." It was Sawatari Eigo that responded to Kitahara's inquiry since Kuga simply isn't in a mood to acknowledge the team leader of Team Sazanami. 

Suddenly, Hachiya let out a yell of ‘AH~~~’ sound as he suddenly sat up straight causing Ageha to look over at his friend with concern. 

“Sou? What happened?” Ageha prompted, eyeing his friend with concern. 

“I heard a sound from above.” Hachiya Sou declared. 

His words cause Ugawa to freak out further, by crying aloud that he didn't want to die and hug Yuuta out of fear and distress. And then before Yuuta could even make sense of anything, Nayuki decides to join in Ugawa's panicky state and start crying about how he wanted to at least eat a watermelon whole for once in his life before dying. Yuuta has no idea why but somehow in between the panicky duo, he got influenced and join in their panicky cries about wanting to eat a musk melon before dying. 

Between Hachiya’s yelling, and the trio ridiculous crying sound of distress. Tengenji Kakeru who has been moving about the shed tapping the floor with his feet as he tested out to see if there’s any hollow part in the flooring since the lighting from the oil lamp is insufficient for him to see things clearly was alerted to the fact that the missing members of Group 1 are indeed hidden down in the bottom part of the food storage shed. 

Snorting aloud at the ridiculous last wishes, Tengenji was both amused and amazed by the silliness of the entire situation. Although, a part of him also wonders just how is it possible for his missing friends to end up right under the Hiragi family villa when they went missing out in the forest area of the vicinity. He supposed that's a question he would have to wait until he rescued those idiots from the hidden cellar before he could get an answer for the doubts. 

"Oi! You guys are really silly, are you seriously telling me - those are your last wishes before dying?!" Tengenji hollered back aloud in response, as he starts looking around for the cellar doorway. It took a while, but he eventually managed to find a wooden doorway hidden away in one of the darkest parts of the food storage shed. Since it has been some time since the door has been used - it was a little tight to pull it open. When he finally pulls it open, he smirked - it was indeed leading into the cellar as he expected. 

Over at the mouth area of the cave, the crying trio paused in their panic and Yuuta mouthed aloud to the duo clinging on to him out of fear and asks. “Was that Kerukeru’s voice?” 

“Yes… it was Kerukeru’s voice.” Ugawa nodded back in response, as he hurried to let go of Hoshitani Yuuta as a pink tinge colored his cheeks over his earlier embarrassing display of panic and fear of dying too young. 

“Where did the voice came from?” Yuuta asks Ugawa in return, which the pink-haired teen then pointed deeper into the cavern. 

So, carefully and gingerly - the group of five slowly approached with Yuuta and Nayuki leading in the front as they approached the deeper part of the cave. 

"Eh?! What are you doing up in the ceiling, Tengenji-kun?" Nayuki asks aloud, still not noticing their surroundings yet. 

"Hah? What the hell are you talking about? You guys are now standing in the cellar of the Hiragi Family Villa!" Tengenji rolls his eyes before gesturing at their surroundings, which prompts Ageha and Yuuta to start inspecting their current location. 

Upon catching sight of the various wines bottles stored away in the shelves compartments, Yuuta sweat-dropped as he wonders why on earth would the cellar of the Hiragi family villa linked up with a cave that leads to the middle of the forest? 

"I still can't believe we have been down in the underground space of the villa all this time." Hoshitani Yuuta lamented when they were finally led out of the food storage shed and back onto the villa grounds.

"Likewise, I have trouble understanding why the cellar was linked up to a cave that leads to the middle of the forest grounds." Tengenji shakes his head in defeat, while he pulled his pink-haired beau alongside with him as they went to re-join the rest of the search party that was sent out looking for them. 

"Did you seriously panicked and cries on Yuuta earlier?" Tengenji Kakeru whispered in a low tone of voice audible only to his pink-haired beau as he tightens his grip on the teen's hand now clasps on his own. 

“Shut-up! Don’t pretend, I know you heard me from where you were just now.” Ugawa Akira throws back in response, his tone one of embarrassment as he felt his cheeks growing hot as a blush crept up his cheeks. 

"Okay… okay, the topic's closed for discussion. There, now happy?" Tengenji mused aloud, still looking at his beau with amusement lurking in his warm red eyes. 

“Speaking of, how did you know to search for us in the food storage shed?” Hoshitani Yuuta then asks, drawing the rest of the members of Group 1 curious gazes upon the redhead of Stardust. 

“Yes, do share how you came to the brilliant idea to look for us down in the cellar.” Ugawa joins in the inquisition squad as he zeroed in his eyes upon his boyfriend. 

"Well… Inumine and Toraishi were disputing outside the food storage shed with Inumine claiming you guys are in the shed, while Toraishi disputing the claim of it being a possibility. I thought Inumine's nose has been proved on several accounts that it's very accurate and never turns out wrong… so I should probably give it a benefit of doubt. Besides, with a house as old as this - it may have some secret passage tucks away somewhere as an escape route or something. Never did I expect the cellar to lead right out to the cave in the middle of the forest though. Although I have to say - it's Hachiya yelling sound that clues me in that Inumine's nose is once again, proved accurate. The distress cries of wanting to eat a musk melon and watermelon before dying are something that was out of my expectation, to be honest." Tengenji Kakeru explained, shooting amusing looks towards his fellow teammates who are now blushing red from embarrassment. 

“I see you found them, so where were they?” Kuga Shuu heaved a sigh of relief, as he too, join in the amusement of Tengenji having heard the redhead’s earlier comments about how his teammates dying last wish was to eat a watermelon and musk melon. 

"Down in the cellar, and apparently the passageway of the cellar links up to a cave in the forest ground and it happens to be where they decide to hide out from the rain." Tengenji Kakeru deadpan in response. 

Toraishi Izumi and Kitahara Ren gaped when Tengenji emerged out of the food storage shed with their missing classmates in tow before they turn disbelieving eyes upon the smug-looking Inumine Seishiro. Inumine, on the other hand, approached Nayuki Toru seeking reward for finding them with his keen sense of smell. 

"Thank you, Sei-chan. I'll share my Meiji chocolate bars with you later tonight to thank you for your effort in finding us." Yuuta said as he patted the head of Inumine Seishiro with a happy smile. 

“Yay~ Chocolates! Thank you, Yuuta~” Inumine then promptly tackled Yuuta down into a hug, like a real dog. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 98 completed! XD, Unfortunately, the S1 Kao Kai haven't appeared :P so, episode 6 will span until chapter 99 it seems ^^; 
> 
> So, I have fun writing this chapter - I only hope you people have fun reading up this chapter too :D  
I have a cameo scene for Kenken and Ootori in this chapter, the rest of it is all about the orienteering event at the training camp. XD 
> 
> I had fun writing up one of the past team-building activities Yuzuriha attempted for his team that ends in a disaster of the sort. I thought it was ridiculous of how Hachiya could mistake a beehive as a ball bringing danger to everyone and thought maybe the situation of mistaking a snake for a rope/vine could have also occurred XD 
> 
> No one knew how Tengenji knew to look for the missing people in the food storage shed, so I use Inumine instead XD


	99. Summer Training Camp, Part 2 - Wonderful Wonder!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, woke up late and hence the delay in update ^^;  
1\. S1 Kao Kai finally appears XD  
2\. Wonderful Wonder being performed XD  
3\. Team Akatsuki answered Akatsuki's question in my fic :P In canon, Akatsuki ask but nobody responded XD  
4\. The senpais catches up to the latest gossips XD  
5\. Rooms Allocation :D & I finally managed to 'disturb' Kitahara XD
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter XD See you next time XD

The students of Class 2-MS were then dismissed to head off for a bath or shower, whichever they prefer to clean off the sweat, grime, and dirt from the orienteering camp. Hoshitani Yuuta approached Tsukigami Haruto with the members of his assigned group for the orienteering event in tow to apologize for the troubles and panic caused by their disappearance. And then, he asks if it's possible to get in a doctor to have Hachiya checked over for concussion as he briefed the ancient team members through the incident of Hachiya rolling down a slope and ended up knocking himself out from the impact of crashing against a tree. 

“Asaki… do you think you can bring Hachiya-kun to the town to have a clinic doctor in town checked him over?” Tsukigami Haruto then turns towards Uozumi and asks. 

“Sure, but I think he needs to clean up first before I could take him to the doctor.” Uozumi Asaki responded. 

"Sumi, while at it - pick up some flu herbal tea remedy mix from the local pharmacy as well. Just in case… Hachiya-kun and Hoshitani-kun have the misfortune to take a swim in the river earlier today." Saotome Ritsu added on before Ageha shepherd his friend off to the public bathroom to clean up. 

Of course, before stopping by the public bathroom - Ageha went off to the living room area where they have stashed their belongings to pick out a fresh change of clothing and the towel for Hachiya Sou, and himself. Meanwhile, the members of Team Ootori regathered with the members of Team Hiragi as they exchanged stories of their own orienteering event group. 

Tsukigami Haruto, meanwhile, dropped his former students a text message for them to bring food in for the BBQ dinner. Since the unexpected case of the missing students from Group 1 had somewhat thrown a wrench into their original plan to have the students bring back food from the nature to use for the BBQ dinner tonight. While Group 3 has effectively caught a few fishes, it isn't quite enough to feed the entire group of students and staff on-site. The fruits collected by Group 2 are more of a dessert or snack kind of food, thus can't be used during the BBQ dinner session. 

When the message of Tsukigami Haruto reaches the former members of the Kao Council, they have already met up at the designated site - the JR train station of Tokyo. 

“What do you reckon we should do for the food order?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion inquires, surely it isn’t possible for them to lug the items over to Karuizawa, right? 

“I think we can get the fresh ingredients over there in the town of Karuizawa, directly.” Hiragi Tsubasa mulled over his options carefully, before deciding to gather the ingredients of the BBQ dinner upon arriving at the town of Karuizawa. 

"Speaking of, what do you have there in that carrier bag of yours?" Ootori Itsuki noticed the bulky carrier bag which Yuzuriha had with him and simply had to ask.

“It’s a rice-cooker.” Yuzuriha shrugged as he responded. 

“...Why do you have a rice-cooker with you on the trip?” Ootori Itsuki failed to understand, he was quite certain the kitchen in the villa already has a rice-cooker though. 

"No idea, I was told to bring another rice cooker over to the villa under Nayuki-kun's request earlier on today. Perhaps, he thinks that a single rice-cooker isn't enough to feed the number of people living in the villa - this time around?" Yuzuriha blinked in confusion as he explained the reason why he was lugging a rice-cooker over to Karuizawa. 

“You didn’t buy a new rice-cooker specifically for the villa, did you?” Hiragi sweat-dropped, inwardly, wondering if he has to reimburse Yuzuriha for the rice-cooker if the fellow green-haired friend of his did buy a new rice-cooker for his family villa. 

"Erm… no, this is an old rice-cooker of my home. My mom recently changed the brand of the rice-cooker she is using, so she stashed this away in the home storage room. I ask if she has any unwanted but functional rice cooker this morning that I could use for the training camp, and she shoved this at me with the box and everything else." Yuzuriha sweat-dropped as he responded, he can't even operate a kitchen appliance decently… how would he knows which brand to buy if he were to invest in a new rice-cooker? 

“Good… I was worried you decide to buy a new rice-cooker for the event because I’m not sure if I had the budget to reimburse you after buying the food ingredients for the BBQ dinner later.” Hiragi Tsubasa commented in response. 

"...We could technically get the ancient team to reimburse us the amount spent on the ingredients, the training camp is organized by them so they should be the one handling the food expenses." Ootori reminded it's one thing for them to buy food for their own students… but when it comes to feeding everyone, that's quite a huge chunk of amount for people like them who aren't really working yet. 

“Good point.” Akatsuki Kyoji agreed, but he didn’t make any move to type the response to Tsukigami Haruto and instead stare at Ootori hinting at the purplish-white haired teen to respond to Tsukigami Haruto’s request instead. 

Ootori rolls his eyes but went ahead with the question if Tsukigami Haruto is going to be paying for the food ingredients. Once, the senior responded with a natural 'yes' reply, everyone sighed in relief as they start thinking up what kind of things they were to get for the BBQ dinner shortly. 

"Senpai says they have some fishes over there at the villa, so perhaps some red-meat and fresh vegetables?" Ootori glanced at the latest response received from Tsukigami Haruto on the chatting app and informed his fellow friends and younger brother of the information. 

Once, they arrived at the train station of Karuizawa - the five of them split ways with Ootori heading for the convenience store to get orange juices for everyone at the villa. Yuzuriha was lugging the rice cooker Nayuki requested, so didn't bother getting anything else. Sazanami Sakuya pondered over his options for a bit before heading for the fireworks vendor to procure some fireworks for the 'entertainment' following the end of the BBQ dinner. Meanwhile, Hiragi visited the vegetable vendors to buy the fresh vegetables as per instructions left by the elder Tsukigami and Akatsuki headed straight for the meat-seller to purchase enough meat for the BBQ dinner. 

While the members of the former Kao Council were gathering the dinner supplies in town, Uozumi Asaki was driving Hachiya back from the doctor to the villa. Futaba Taiga, in the meantime, was in the kitchen with Nayuki Toru preparing the dinner for the day. 

"Futaba-san, do you want to do the gutting of the fish or do you want to set the rice to cook in the rice cooker?" Nayuki glances at the fishes that lay in the kitchen sink waiting to be scaled as he inquires the 21-year-old cousin of his team leader.

"I'll handle the cooking of the rice if you don't mind." Futaba Taiga responded, seeing as - he still is pretty much clueless at gutting fishes. Usually, when he cooks fish dishes - he bought those frozen fish slices from the supermarket that doesn't really require him to gut the fish before cooking. 

“I’ll handle the fishes then…” Nayuki shrugged, having had enough experiences to know what to do with these fresh fishes fished up by the members of Group 3 earlier today during their orienteering event. 

Even though, tonight's dinner has already been decided - it would be a BBQ dinner but ingredients would still need to be prep up. The fishes need to be scaled clean and its inside cleans out to rid it of the stinky fishy smell, and carbohydrates like the rice staples need to be cooked and prepared in advanced. 

Yuuta, on the other hand, together with Hachiya Sou were fed a steaming hot mug of herbal tea remedy to keep any cold virus at bay under the watchful eyes of Saotome Ritsu. The narcissistic but strict princess of the ancient team likely felt responsible for Yuuta and Hachiya, since they literally fell into the river under his watch and hence would like to ensure that there is no chance of the duo falling sick from that swim in the river. 

While waiting for the rice to be ready, Futaba Taiga took this period to think up the various ways he would like to shovel-talk Ootori Itsuki for dating his baby cousin. Eventually, the 21-year-old decides he probably can't deliver a menacing shovel talk since that's more Sumi's style than his style - and thus, he decides to just invite Ootori for a chat and during the chat make his expectations known to the teen. 

Once Nayuki announced that he was done scaling and gutting the fishes, Futaba recalls the surprise element Haruto has planned for the students of 2-MS… he hurried to chase Nayuki off to the public bathroom to take a bath and cleanse off the fishy smell after handling the fishes. If Nayuki was confused about why he was booted out of the kitchen, he didn't voice his confusion. 

Since the rooms have yet to be allocated yet - their stuff was still placed in the living room. Nayuki had to head back and collect his toiletries and clean clothes for the evening before entering the public bathroom for his own bath. During this time, Yuuta is sharing a chocolate bar with Ugawa and Inumine as they are already hungry but dinner is not quite ready yet. While usually, Nayuki would frown over them eating junk food before mealtimes, this time though Nayuki decides to let it slide. 

In the meantime, Uozumi Asaki and Saotome Ritsu were setting up the tables and BBQ pits in the front yard of the villa house. Once they have everything set up and ready, Uozumi went back into the villa to assist Futaba in getting the available ingredients out from the kitchen and into the front yard where the BBQ pits have been set up for use. Futaba Taiga followed behind with the rice cooker detached from its' electrical wire port. 

Once everything was more or less set-up, the students of Class 2-MS were regathered out in the front yard where the BBQ dinner session is said to be taking place shortly. Tsukigami Haruto surveyed the students gathered out in the front yard and smiles as he greeted them, a good evening and asks how was their afternoon. 

At Tsukigami Haruto's inquiry of their afternoon, a couple of the students had an unreadable look etched onto their faces. In the case of Yuuta, Nayuki, and Ugawa - they were thinking back to the time they somehow got themselves lost only to be found by Tengenji in the cellar of the Hiragi Family Villa. For the trio of Group 2, they were thinking back to the time they were 'punished' by Futaba Taiga over their foolish race up to the first checkpoint. 

Tsukigami Haruto took a look at the expressions on these students that turns gloomy upon the mention of their afternoon and starts laughing aloud. "It looks like quite a lot has happened this afternoon. Anyway, I had a little surprise planned for this evening - feel free to consider this surprise a prize from me to all of you." 

“Huh? A prize for all of us? What could the prize be?” Most of the students are genuinely curious, the only exception is likely Yuuta since he already knew the seniors are coming in. 

“It’s showtime!” The members of the ancient announced together as one, pointing towards the front gate of the Hiragi Family Villa. 

The students of class 2-MS turn towards the main entrance only to be met by the sight of their respective instructing seniors making an appearance with items in hand. Ootori Itsuki had a plastic carrier bag imprinted with the convenience store logos, Hiragi Tsubasa was hoisting a wooden crate of fresh vegetables as he entered the villa grounds, Yuzuriha Christian Lion was carrying a rice-cooker(?) under his arms, Sazanami Sakuya had a flatter crate box that seems to be filled up with fireworks(?) and Akatsuki Kyoji entered the grounds with a big loaf of uncooked red meat. 

“Senpai!” Most of the students greeted in surprise when they sighted the former members of the Kao Council appearing on-site. 

“Nayuki-kun, the rice-cooker you requested.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion was the first to break the ‘magic’, the first thing he did upon approaching where the kids stood was to hand his rice-cooker over to Nayuki Toru of Team Ootori. 

“Eh? A rice-cooker…? Why did you ask Yuzuriha-senpai to bring you a rice-cooker?” Tengenji Kakeru inquires his ‘team mom’ with a stupefied look on his face. 

“There’s only one rice-cooker in the kitchen of the villa, and including the members of the ancient and the seniors - we have a total of 35 people. One rice cooker is simply not enough to cater for everyone during mealtimes, especially when we have people like Inumine-kun that has an exceptionally hefty appetite.” Nayuki Toru explained with a wry look on his face. 

"Sawatari-kun, I'll leave the vegetable crate to you. Do not let Tatsumi-kun anywhere near them…" Hiragi told his student - Sawatari Eigo as he set the wooden crate full of vegetables down on the floor. 

"Futaba-senpai, the meatloaf… and do remember to reimburse us the amount spend on the ingredients. The meatloaf especially isn't cheap…" Akatsuki Kyoji said as he handed the meat-loaf over to the senior with burnt orange hair. 

"I'll be sure to convey your words to Haruto later." Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped as he took the meatloaf back into the villa house kitchen to prepare it for BBQ later. 

Once the items that they had brought along had been set down aside, the members of the former Kao Council regathered back together and performed the song - Wonderful Wonder for their students. Ootori Itsuki, especially, has been focusing his eyes on his precious miracle beau as he performed the song. 

Yuuta could literally feel his cheeks burning up with the way his boyfriend was keeping him as the focal point amid the audiences, and his blush further deepened when he noticed the sly looks coming to his directions from his fellow teammates and friends alike. The song performance by the members of the former Kao Council was met with applause and cheers from their respective students. 

“Hiragi-senpai!” While members of Team Hiragi headed over to greet the bespectacled senior with genuine surprise, it was quite the opposite for the members of Team Ootori. Because instead of them heading forward to the senior, it was Ootori Itsuki that headed towards their direction. Rather, the senior was heading straight for their leader’s direction. 

“Yuu-chan~~~ how was my performance?” Ootori Itsuki grinned as he pulled his beau in for a hug. 

“It was superb, of course. And where’s my phone charger?” Yuuta asks, his main concern is still his charger at this point. 

“Ah~ it’s here, happy now?” Ootori Itsuki then handed a black coiled up item over to his beau, that he somehow managed to tuck away in his pants pocket. 

“...Happy, of course, I’m happy. I’m very thankful even, although I’m curious - how could you still dance like just now with this tuck away in your pant’s pocket. Isn’t it uncomfortable?” Yuuta frowned, he had thought the senior had kept the phone charger in the plastic carrier bag he brought along… but why is it in the pant’s pocket instead? 

“It’s slightly uncomfortable, but it won’t kill me… anyway, can I request a kiss as a thank you gift from you?” Ootori Itsuki asks, looking down at his beau with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

"...Fine." Yuuta stared at his boyfriend for a while, searchingly - once ascertain that the kiss is exactly what his boyfriend wanted from him as a 'thank you' gift for playing courier to deliver his mobile charger this evening. Yuuta tip-toed as he leans in to peck his boyfriend lightly on the cheeks, and while Ootori was hoping for a lip to lip kiss - he also knew not to push it and take what he could and was offered without arguments. 

“Oh~ Yuu-chan, how I’d missed you!” Ootori Itsuki sighed aloud as he pulled his beau in for another hug, the hug was going to last longer if it weren’t for the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. 

Turning around, Ootori Itsuki was met by the sight of Futaba Taiga raising an eyebrow up at him in expectation. “Ootori-kun, a word if I may.” 

“...” Ootori Itsuki blinked before detaching himself from his boyfriend to follow Futaba Taiga to another quieter area to have their ‘talk’, with Yuuta’s eyes following them. 

"Yuuta-kun, I'm sure it's fine. Come on, let's eat first - weren't you saying about feeling hungry since just now?" Nayuki then led Yuuta away to where the BBQ pit was set up, and promptly start preparing food to feed his hungry leader. 

"So, how are you guys holding up? I believe all of you have more or less gotten used to the life of being in the musical department, right?" Akatsuki was asking his fellow students, who were listening attentively to his every word. 

"Yes, we have gotten used to the life of being in 2-MS. As for the training, I have to say the competition for the training roles is tough." Jumonji Ryosuke responded on behalf of the rest of his teammates. 

“Ah… yes, you were competing with Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi, weren’t you? That’s a tough competitor…” Akatsuki Kyoji nodded at his student in sympathy. 

“Well… not just Tatsumi… I also have to face Ageha Riku of Team Yuzuriha who has a perfect replication of Tsukigami Haruto-san’s Alexis Shadow part down… it’s part creepy and part stressful if I have to be honest.” Jumonji Ryosuke sighed aloud as he responded. 

“The competition for the role of Orlando is quite tough too… although, I have absolutely no idea why Kitahara wants to keep messing with Kuga though. It’s obvious Kitahara isn’t gay, so why keep using pick-up lines on Kuga? Does he have a death wish on his list? Or is he simply a masochist like the rumors claimed he was?” Manjome Koji, who’s competing for the role of Orlando from Team Akatsuki could not help but voiced his doubt aloud. 

"Huh? What happens between Kitahara and Kuga?" Akatsuki Kyoji was confused by his student words, and with that - he kicked start his team of student gossip updates that rotates around Kitahara Ren of Team Sazanami and Kuga Shuu of Team Ootori. 

So, Manjome Koji starts filling Akatsuki Kyoji in on how there has been a switch of audition roles between Tsukigami Kaito and Hoshitani Yuuta of Team Ootori. Which then prompted a day whereby Tsukigami Kaito was complete 'out of it', that Kitahara Ren makes some tactless remarks that jabbed at the thoroughbred in general that pissed Tengenji off. 

The argument between Tengenji and Kitahara was diffused by the intervention of Kuga Shuu, only for Kuga to issue a challenge to Kitahara Ren calling the leader of Team Sazanami out on his lackluster efforts in the audition in general. It was supposedly a challenge for the role, but somehow Kitahara Ren has to comment about being in love - when in actuality his engine was just fired up by Kuga's challenge. 

"I still find it amusing each time Kitahara attempted to get chummy with Kuga Shuu only to be ignored in return or that if he said anything too cheesy… he would get an 'I'm not interested, or I already have a girlfriend' in return from Kuga." Manjome Koji snorted in response at the end of his summary of the recent week's events to his once instructing senior - Akatsuki Kyoji. 

“Talk about them… they really did some foolish things earlier on during the orienteering event.” Jumonji Ryosuke then rolls his eyes as he commented. 

"Oh right… you were placed on the same group with them, so what's all that mad race about?" Manjome Koji was then reminded of how those three idiots overtook them and race to the top only to be asked to restart from the bottom point again. 

“That was just them taking their competition for the role of Orlando outside of the lesson room.” Jumonji Ryosuke rolls his eyes, too lazy to rehash everything and just summarized their idiotic acts with one single liner. 

"It looks like you guys have a very eventful afternoon." Akatsuki laughed as he listens to his team of students conversed, his mood is comparatively lighter. 

"Sazanami-senpai, it's been some time. Perhaps, you would be open to having another arm wrestling game with me?" Kitahara Ren started, seizing the opportunity to occupy his instructing senior's attention before Nanjo beat him to the task and start enlightening the serious mentor of Team Sazanami of the kind of things he has been doing out of stupidity this afternoon. 

While Kitahara is smart, he had neglected that Sazanami and Yuzuriha shared a close friendship and Yuzuriha is also a major gossip and so, sooner or later what he had been doing around Kuga would be known to his instructing senior. Nanjo Koki realizing this little bit of detail, wisely allow his team leader to monopolize Sazanami’s attention for the rest of this evening with no questions raised. The rest of the team, likewise, shared the same sentiment as Nanjo Koki and thus neither of them spoke of their team leader tactless behavior and mindless antics while pestering and harassing Kuga Shuu of Team Ootori. 

“So, how is the lesson going? Are you having fun?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion asks his students, as they gathered around him for some catching-up conversation. 

"The lessons are fun." It took a while, but eventually, Ageha Riku responded. 

“Ah… I see, and you get to meet your god finally.” Yuzuriha nodded in understanding, before pressing on. “What about the rest of you, are you having fun in class?” 

“Well… it is fun, in a way…” Keihi Rei snorted as he thought of how Kitahara keep trying to get close to Kuga Shuu only to have the stoic teen of Team Ootori pushing him away. 

“Oh…? Sounds like you had something interesting to share, so, what is it - Rei-rei?” Yuzuriha grinned as he turns his curious eyes upon the figure of Keihi Rei and waited for the juicy information to come his way. 

“...Rei-rei?! Have you been watching Macross Delta recently?” Without intention to, Keihi Rei asks Yuzuriha back in return. 

“Oops, I may have watched the movie recently…”Yuzuriha sweat-dropped, as he plastered on a remorseful expression - apologizing sincerely to his student for relating the teen to the green-haired girl from the movie of Macross Delta. 

“Maa…maa… I’m sure Yuzuriha-senpai didn’t mean to relate you to Reina of the Walkure. Anyway, don’t keep Yuzuriha-senpai hanging and update him on all the juicy gossips he has been missing out since his graduation.” Koumoto Tetsuya hurried to placate his annoyed friend, as he butted in to diffuse the awkwardness in the air following Yuzuriha’s accidental mention of ‘Rei-rei’. 

Luckily, Keihi Rei wasn't really upset just slightly annoy and thus he promptly starts giving the green-haired senior all the juicy gossips that surround Team Ootori and Team Sazanami recently. The entire time, Yuzuriha was listening very attentively to the information given to him by his students. Hachiya Sou, on the other hand, sweat-dropped when he noticed how his senior's eyes lit up each time when something hilarious was mentioned. He cringed further when his teammates move on to update the senior about how he had mistaken a beehive for a ball and ended up being chased by bees and crashing into Hoshitani sending them both into the river to avoid being stung by the bees. 

“Hachiya-kun, you need to exercise constant vigilance.” Yuzuriha was silent for a minute before turning towards Hachiya and said. 

"What else is there to update me?" Yuzuriha Christian Lion then turns back towards his students and pressed further, and eventually, Keihi Rei caved into the pressure and shoot Hachiya an apologetic look before prompting updating Yuzuriha about how the entire members of Group 1 went missing this afternoon only to be found in the cellar of the Hiragi Family Villa. 

Over at the corner where Futaba Taiga stood with Ootori Itsuki, the 21-year-old spent some time assessing the purplish-white haired teen before speaking up. "Well… I've been told you get jealous easily?" 

“Huh?” Ootori Itsuki blinked in puzzlement, of all things - this must have been the last thing he had anticipated coming out from the lips of Futaba Taiga. 

“I did a demonstration performance with Yuu-chan, the other day on ‘Rewrite the Stars’. He promptly deleted the video taken by Manjome-kun citing that he didn’t wish the video to get into your hands or online, lest you get jealous.” Futaba Taiga then explained the reason why he thought to ask the teen this particular question. 

"..." Ootori Itsuki blinked as he digested the bit of information, before nodding in response. "It might be a little exaggerated to claim I might be jealous since we are all aspiring to be actors one of these days. Being actors would also mean that sometimes due to the scene or plot reason - we may have to get chummy and close to another person outside of our personal preferences. Albeit, I would prefer it if I was informed beforehand to minimize the possibility of getting irked by the discovery of such a situation… I wouldn't dub it pure jealousy." 

“I see… fair enough, but does that mean you would also update Yuu-chan when there’s a need for intimate contact with someone else on stage or on-screen in future on your part?” Futaba Taiga asks next, wanting to get things clear so he would know what to expect. 

“Of course, I will inform Yuu-chan if there’s any close-contact or skin-ship scene with another actor/actress on stage. I would never do anything that would betray Yuu-chan and our relationship.” Ootori Itsuki responded in an affirmed tone of voice. 

"Make sure you keep that promise and don't you dare to hurt my sweet, innocent baby cousin. Else, I'll have your head on the spike." Futaba Taiga warned, allowing his dark side to emerge for a bit before hiding it away. "Oh… and before I let you go back to Yuu-chan. I have a message from my aunt Yumiko to pass along to you." 

"From Yumiko-san?" Ootori Itsuki blinked, wondering what else the LGBT activist aunt has to say to him still. Isn't the one-hour safe-sex education talk sufficient enough? 

"Yes, she was entertaining the idea of calling over to shovel talk you over the phone initially but in the end decided against it, because she can't think of anything that would apply to your relationship with Yuu-chan. Seeing as Yuu-chan isn't a girl, she can't give you the standard 'no teen pregnancy allowed' kind of shovel talk that she has been giving literally to my other cousins on my mother's side of the family." Futaba Taiga shrugged as he explained, before continuing on ignoring the stupefied look on Ootori's face. 

“Anyway, she said - for you to exercise caution at all times. Don’t get too intimate with Yuu-chan in public, since both of you are eventually going to be public figures. Keep your intimate moments behind closed doors, at all times.” 

Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped in response but eventually nodded to Futaba Taiga's words. Only after receiving a nod from the 21-year-old, Ootori turns to flee back to his beau intending to seek comfort only to be ambushed and trapped by Uozumi Asaki. 

During this time, Toraishi Izumi has updated Hiragi Tsubasa of a couple of things. Among them, including the news of how TenGawa is now a thing. 

“TenGawa?” Hiragi Tsubasa blinked in confusion, as he zeroed in his gaze on Toraishi to wait for an elaboration. 

"TenGawa is the name of the ship for Tengenji and our very own Ugawa-chan," Toraishi announced gleefully, while Ugawa blushed red under the surprised gaze of Hiragi Tsubasa. 

Hiragi Tsubasa coughed twice to cover up his shock and surprise of the news regarding Ugawa and Tengenji's relationship. Considering how those two were always arguing last year, it was quite amazing to hear of them dating now. Ugawa Akira, upon realizing what Toraishi had told their instructing senior flushed red crimson but otherwise remained calm. 

Eager to appeal himself to the graduated senior, Inumine Seishiro pops into the picture then and start rehashing the details of this afternoon. “I was the one that found Ugawa-chan and the rest of them, I told Tora but he didn’t believe me - keeping insisting that it isn’t possible. Kerukeru is better, at least, he listens!” 

“That reminded me, Hiragi-senpai… why is the cellar of the villa linked up to a cave in the forest?” Ugawa Akira pushed aside his embarrassment for a second, to inquire on the nagging question in his mind. 

"While I'm not very certain of the reason myself, I believe that passageway serves as an emergency escape route for the ancestors during times of danger." Hiragi Tsubasa kept his face blank as he responded, while inwardly, he was hoping that no one thought to pry further because he really had no idea of the entire story of how that passageway comes about. 

“Yo! Ootori, why haven’t you debut yet?” Uozumi Asaki had Ootori trapped under his large hands as he gave the purplish-white haired teen a pat on the head. 

“...Uozumi-senpai, I’ve no plans to debut yet. I intend to finish up a college course with Toho Academy before contemplating on the idea of debuting.” Ootori Itsuki greeted the senior politely as he responded with his plans for the near future. 

"..." Yuuta sweat-dropped when he received the pleading look from his beau, but he really does not have the guts to attempt to 'save' his boyfriend from Uozumi-san. If it has been anyone else, he would dare… but Uozumi, sorry - that can't be done. So, he just shrugged helplessly at his beau and wish his boyfriend luck at escaping Uozumi Asaki. 

"Yuu-chan, you are not jealous of Sumi - are you? You have nothing to worry about, Sumi isn't interested in Ootori in the romantic sense. He's just attached to Ootori because he fails to have Ootori as a student." Futaba Taiga came over just in time to notice how Yuuta kept his eyes focused on Uozumi and Ootori, and jump to the wrong conclusion as he starts giving his cousin and the members of Team Ootori a run-down of how Haruto and Uozumi once fought to have Ootori on as a student. 

Saotome Ritsu then added on, that ultimately they settled the case with a game of scissors, paper, stones which ended with Haruto's victory and thus Ootori became a student of the Team Tsukigami. Over at the other side, Uozumi turns towards them and declared that ever since that loss - he had made it a point to never put out a 'stone' again during a game of scissors, paper, stone. 

“Hahaha… see, how silly this guy is?! He’s just a big kid hiding away in that big adult body!” Futaba gestured over to where Uozumi was still attached to Ootori’s side, as he commented. 

“Asaki, come over and help out for a second. How do you open this crate again?” Tsukigami Haruto then hollered over to catch Uozumi’s attention, and with that Uozumi finally leave Ootori alone. 

Having made his escape to where Yuuta was, Ootori Itsuki inwardly thanked his once instructing senior before he promptly attached himself to his beau’s side not willing to leave anytime soon. “Yuu-chan~~~ how could you abandon me to Uozumi-senpai’s rough treatment?!” Ootori let out a whine as he lamented aloud, pouting at Yuuta childishly. 

“...Itsuki, your reputation is in shreds.” Yuuta pressed a hand to his head as he reminded pointedly. 

“Do I still have a reputation? I thought my reputation has been weirdo all this while?” Ootori Itsuki blinked innocently at his boyfriend - Hoshitani Yuuta, as he inquires. 

“... Seriously, the most he does was pat you on the head. Uozumi-san may be an adult, but he doesn’t have monstrous strength - the most damage he did was to ruin your hairstyle. You are hardly going to get a concussion from being patted on the head by Uozumi-senpai, don’t exaggerate.” Yuuta deadpan in response, as he gave his boyfriend a karate chop on the head to snap the man out of the silliness. 

Hiragi Tsubasa observed from the corner of his eyes how his student Ugawa Akira constantly met eyes with Tengenji Kakeru who is keeping up in a conversation with his other student - Sawatari Eigo discussing Kabuki while meeting eyes with Ugawa every now and then. And then, he shifted his eyes to how his elder brother was practically glued to the hips of Hoshitani Yuuta, and sweat-dropped - looks like OtoHoshi and TenGawa are ships of the complete opposite model. But it seems both are smooth-sailing in their own territory. 

As fireworks are being put up, and the students of class 2-MS start playing with the smaller fireworks. Ootori Itsuki finally stepped back and allowed his students and beau to enjoy their 'playtime' as he retreated to the back to observe with a fond look in his eyes. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t join in the fun.” Tsukigami Haruto commented when Ootori opted to take a back seat and observed instead of joining in to have fun with the ‘kids’. 

“Nah… let them have fun and enjoy themselves. With me in there, they can’t really speak their mind about certain things…” Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he took a seat at the front steps of the villa house and observe the joyous look on his boyfriend’s face as members of Team Ootori have fun together. 

“How long do you think Yuuta-kun could keep his double persona situation under wraps during this training camp?” Tsukigami Haruto suddenly voiced aloud, catching Ootori’s attention. 

"No idea, I know he was hoping to keep it under wraps for as long as possible… but considering his schedule in the latter part of June, I highly doubt he could get through this training camp without another few people joining the group of 'in the knows'. Anyway, I'll cover up for him however long and necessary." Ootori Itsuki responded with a fond look in his eyes as he took in the sight of his beau having fun out in the student's crowd. 

“Was that the reason why you wish to have him allocated to the owner’s wing?” Tsukigami Haruto asks with a questioning look in his eyes. 

"Partly, with him staying with me in the owner's wing - it would provide him with an easier way to slip out of the villa house unnoticed. Since the students would mostly be housed in the guest wing, and the owners' wing is situated some distance away from the guest wing. Of course, my other reason for wanting him in the owner's wing with me is for personal reasons." Ootori Itsuki grinned in response at his once instructing senior - Tsukigami Haruto. 

After all the fireworks have been lit up and used up - the ancient team finally announced that it's time to allocate the rooms. Students were then tasked to collect their belongings from the living room and then were told to take up any of the rooms on the 2nd floor of the villa house under the arrangement of two students to a room. Using the chance of the students discussing among themselves if they should have a switch in roommates, or for those used to single room arrangement to find someone they don’t mind rooming with for the summer… Ootori Itsuki promptly took his boyfriend upstairs after giving Yuuta time to grab his own belongings. 

"Itsuki, where are we going?" Yuuta was startled and barely managed to withhold a yelp when he felt his boyfriend pulling him upstairs. It seems none of the students have realized their departure except for the graduated seniors and the members of the ancient team. 

"We are going to the owner's wing." Ootori Itsuki announced and pulled his boyfriend after him all the way until they reached a double door at the end of the hallway. 

Yuuta blinked at the door, he could recognize this hallway anywhere. He recalls the room directly across from the door he is staring at now, is the master suite. 

"You are correct, the room opposite is the master suite which Tsubasa would be using. And this room you are staring at now is the young master suite - which we are going to share for the period of the summer camp period. This is also the room Tsubasa and I had once shared when we were still young, and this family villa is still being used frequently. And yes, before you ask - it comes with a private bathroom. So, you can now do your switch in persona without the need to worry about being walked in by another person who is out of the loop." Ootori Itsuki announced. 

"Itsuki… correct me if I'm wrong, so the gist is that we are staying in the same room for the next one month to come. And then, during this period - you would also be providing me with the cover story for when I would need to pull a vanishing act to attend to my Thrive commitments?" Yuuta then turns towards his boyfriend for clarification, as his mind works to digest this new turn of events. 

“No, the gist is accurate - so you aren’t wrong. And I thought this arrangement could also work as a good prelude and stimulation of how it’s going to be like when the time comes for you to move in with me.” Ootori Itsuki smiles as he told his slightly stunned boyfriend. 

Yuuta was silent for quite some time, as he weighs the pros and cons in his mind. The pros of staying together with his boyfriend are, of course, like Itsuki had mentioned - with the distance between the guest wing and the owner's wing; it makes it easier for Yuuta to slip away when the situation calls for it. And then, there are also the added benefits of the use of a private en-suite bathroom that would allow him to switch appearance; add on camouflage gears and pull a disappearing act with his boyfriend escorting him out of the villa house pretending to go on a walk or a date together… during the off-practice time, of course. 

The cons, on the other hand, would be the possibility of being kissed senseless whenever they are in private. But if his boyfriend is okay with keeping all intimate acts behind their bedroom door, and not paw him during practice time for the S&L performance - he might be okay with the idea of rooming with his boyfriend during the next one month. Besides, like what Itsuki had said - it could serve as a good stimulation practice and makes it easier to decide when he would like to move into his boyfriend's apartment for real. At present, he's only staying over on occasion… and usually only if they need to travel to the Ootori family residence in Edogawa ward for dinner, and then heading back to Ochanomizu after curfew. 

The Ootori family dinner sessions are now held on a rotation basis between their family residence in Shinozaki district of Edogawa ward of Tokyo, and Itsuki's apartment unit in Ochanomizu, Kanda district of Chiyoda ward of Tokyo. Yuuta was invited twice a month to join these family dinner sessions, and thus far - all the family dinner sessions have gone well. Yuuta seldom gets to enjoy a family dinner with all members being present since his family members are all very busy individuals. So, he especially enjoys the homey feel when he was invited to join the Ootori family for dinner meals. 

“Yuu-chan, what are you thinking?” Ootori Itsuki prompted, drawing his boyfriend’s attention back into the plane of living. 

“Hmm… I’m thinking about your family dinner sessions, about how homely they had felt.” Hoshitani Yuuta mused aloud, as he planted a kiss to the lips of his boyfriend. 

“Oh~ Yuu-chan, you have no idea how much I needed that!” Ootori Itsuki breathed aloud, as he tugged his boyfriend in for another kiss - only this time it lasted longer. 

"Is that a positive response to the suggestion of us sharing a room during this period?" Ootori Itsuki then inquires, seeing as he has yet to receive a response from his beau about his arrangement for them to share a room. 

"Well… at present, it seems like the pros have outweighed the cons. So, I guess - yes, I agree with your arrangement for us to share a room during the period of the summer training camp." Hoshitani Yuuta nodded in response, causing Ootori Itsuki to start showering him with kisses again. 

Downstairs in the living room, Nayuki Toru turns around to look for his friend only to notice Yuuta has gone missing. Just before he could panic though, Yuzuriha-senpai stepped forth and whispered in a low tone of voice and explain. "Nayuki-kun, there's no need for you to panic. Hoshitani has been taken upstairs by Ootori-kun, he claimed that they would be sharing a room during this period. Besides, there are only 12 guest rooms available on the second floor of the villa house and there are 25 students in the class of 2-MS. There is bound to be one extra student left without a room, now with Hoshitani sharing a room with Ootori-kun - the rooms on the 2nd floor are just enough to split between the remaining 24 students.” 

Having discovered where his friend had disappeared off to, Nayuki finally calms back down but then now he has to face another problem. With Yuuta away, who is he going to share the room with? Ugawa is out, Tengenji-kun would want to room with the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi with the nature of their relationship taken into consideration. Perhaps, he could consider asking Kuga? The cream-haired teen thought and was about to call out to the stoic teammate when Toraishi beats him to the task one step early. Just when Nayuki was about to fret about having to room with someone he doesn't really know, he was tapped on the shoulder by Koumoto Tetsuya of Team Yuzuriha and a member of the TKK Boys. 

"Nayuki, Rei has forsaken me for Kazu. So, please say you'll room with me…" Koumoto Tetsuya nearly begged, he really didn't want to room with either member of the Team Sazanami duo… he had heard Nanjo is a black-belly and Kitahara is just plain weird. 

Nayuki sweat-dropped, but was equally relieved. Like Koumoto Tetsuya, he didn't really want to room with the duo of Team Sazanami. Once all the partners for the available rooms have been decided, they went on to search for a bedroom on the second floor of the guest-wing which they would prefer staying in for the next two months to come. 

Tengenji wasted no time in securing the room he had used the last time around, he likes the spacious room layout and the window position. Most importantly, the room is the only room on the second floor that came attached to its' own private bathroom. The rest of the bedrooms in the guest wing either make use of a Jack and Jill bathroom or they need to use the common hallway bathroom. 

At first, Kitahara was incensed that Tengenji had secured a room that fast and was about to argue about unfairness since he had heard that the room Tengenji decided upon is the biggest of all rooms in the guest wing. However, when Kitahara Ren managed to force his way into the room to see the room for himself - the teen with Persian green eyes blanched and back-pedaled out of the room without delay. 

Yes, the room Tengenji Kakeru had secured for his usage with Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi is a room that is spacious and comes attached with a private bathroom which is a very attractive trait but it also comes with a downside. The room came equipped with only one bed - the size of a queen situated in the middle of the room. 

Immediately, the team leader of Team Sazanami back-pedaled. There is just no way he would want to fight Tengenji now that he knew this spacious room is a bedroom meant for couple use. As much as he likes fooling around and messing with guys - e.g. Kuga Shuu, the leader of Team Sazanami don’t really feel comfortable with the idea of sharing the use of a bed with his roommate. 

"What's the problem, Ren?" Nanjo Koki asks, as his lips quirked up in amusement over his team leader's disturbing look after seeing the 'spacious' room for himself. 

“Nanjo, you seemed quite amuse… were you aware of the room’s actual configuration and layout before I do?” Kitahara Ren felt his eyebrow twitching dangerously as he pressed his teammate and now, roommate for the next two months for an answer. 

"...I swear, I only knew of the layout and configuration after you forced your way in. I can't believe you fell for the bait though, Kuga was obviously trolling you. Team Ootori and Team Hiragi both stayed in this villa last year, they knew the layout of the available rooms by heart - and did you not hear what Tengenji said earlier? He said he used the same room last year, so he's going to use back the same room this year. None of the members of Team Hiragi nor Team Ootori argue with that fact, so it goes to reason that the members of both teams already knew and agreed upon the decision to let Tengenji have the use of the only couple's room in the guest wing." Nanjo Koki explained to his team leader out of goodwill. 

"Have you seen that look on his face?!" Tengenji Kakeru turns back to face his pink-haired beau with a look of amusement after Kitahara Ren back-pedaled out of the room as though he had seen something horrifying. 

"Yes, of course, I had seen that look on his face. I'm glad it amuses you so much, but by tomorrow everyone would know the nature of our relationship for certain. Since you basically picked us a bedroom meant for a couple's usage." Ugawa Akira reminded him before he sat down on the bed to test out the comfy level of the bed. 

“If you want to test out the comfy of the bed, just by sitting on it wouldn’t do - you need to actually lie down to feel it. Go ahead, and test it out for yourself. This is the room I used the last time around, and I can guarantee the bed comfy level is one of the top few in this villa house.” Tengenji Kakeru was telling his pink-haired beau. 

Luckily, except for the room Tengenji had picked for himself - the rest of the rooms are all equipped with twin beds. So, there is no further awkwardness between the students of class 2-MS. Of course, the awkwardness wasn't even in the situation for members of Team Ootori and Team Hiragi, since they already knew what kind of configuration and layout of the available rooms on the second floor was like. Generally, they all used back their previous rooms - only last time when they were here, they were entitled to solo usage of the rooms. This time around, they have to share with a roommate. 

The only members that shared a room last time were Yuuta and Nayuki, but mainly because Yuuta wasn't familiar of the layout of the villa house back then and Nayuki was concerned that Yuuta might lose his way around the place after waking up in the middle of the night to use the toilet facility. 

"Itsuki, I have a question for you," Yuuta asks as his boyfriend stepped out of the en-suite bathroom after a night-time shower. 

“Ask away, I’ll answer if I can.” Ootori Itsuki nodded to his beau in response, inwardly, as he wonders what is it that his beau has in mind to inquire him at this point in time?

"The rooms of the guest wing, I understand that there were a total of 12 rooms in total. But it seems out of them all, 11 of the rooms were equipped with twin beds but there's one that's equipped with a double bed instead. Oh, and that's the only room with attached private bathroom access - why?" Yuuta asks, out of curiosity. He had been to visit that room before since Tengenji was boasting about how he found a good room for himself the last time around. 

"Ah…I see; that particular bedroom used to be occupied by my parents during their holiday time spent in this villa. They avoid using the master suite as they thought that the master suite belongs to my grandfather and the young master suite is for my uncles' usage. Hence, they decide to use the bedroom that comes with private bathroom access in the guest wing as their bedroom. Since they are the ones using the room and because they are a married couple - of course, they furnished it with a double bed. I take it as Tengenji-kun decides to use back that same room, again?" Ootori Itsuki explained as he used his towel to towel dry his hair. 

"I see…yes, Kerukeru loves that room. He claimed the window position is good, and of course, the private bathroom access is superb. Most of all, the bed is very comfy." Yuuta said as he grinned in response. 

"He has excellent taste, but I would say all the beds in the villa house are comfy. They are all from respectable brands. The bed-sheets are brand new too, Tsubasa had someone changed them just days before he handed the villa house keys over to Tsukigami-senpai." Ootori Itsuki commented with a grin, and his grin widens further when Yuuta volunteer to help him with the combing of his hair. 

The members of the ancients and the members of the former Kao Council are all using the rooms situated in the owner's wing. The master suite and young master suite are the only rooms that come equipped with a separate sitting area, as well as a walk-in closet completes with an en-suite bathroom. The rest of the bedrooms on the third floor that is considered part of the owner's wing are equipped with a personal en-suite bathroom but there is no separate sitting area in the other rooms. 

Since the bedrooms on the 3rd floor are of a bigger sizing, the number of bedrooms is significantly lesser than the bedrooms on the second floor. As such, Yuzuriha and Sazanami were sharing a room and likewise, Futaba Taiga and Saotome Ritsu are also sharing a room that comes equipped with twin beds. The rest of the remaining members were given the privilege of occupying a room for themselves, and of course, in the case of Ootori Itsuki - he was sharing a suite with his boyfriend. 

“I’m surprised you allowed your baby cousin to room with his boyfriend.” Saotome Ritsu commented sometime late in the night when he was sharing a bottle of wine with his friend - Futaba Taiga. 

Futaba sweat-dropped, but he wisely maintains his silence. With alcohol in his system, he decides that it might be best for him to keep silence than try to explain anything to his narcissistic friend because he didn't want to give away his baby cousin's secret. 

“How’s Hoshitani?” Hiragi Tsubasa inquires, when his elder brother pops into his room - the master suite sitting area to join him instead of staying put in the young master-suite where his elder brother was using this time around. 

"Asleep, the orienteering event this afternoon must have taken out a lot of energy from him. He dozed off before he even finishes reading up on the next scene from the S&L script." Ootori Itsuki responded, with a shake of his head. 

"Well… considering how he had to trek his way uphill, and in the process was knocked into the water once before getting lost out in the forest only to realize they were down in the cellar all this while - the stress can add on to the physical exhaustion. So, it's really no wonder for him to knock out before 10pm even comes around." Hiragi Tsubasa shakes his head in amusement as he thought back to the story relate to him by Ugawa about how eventful their orienteering activity had gone. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 99 completed! Finally, the entire episode 6 is done! And I added the part of the rooms allocation too :D
> 
> OtoHoshi, TenGawa XD and Ootori and Hiragi brother bonding towards the end XD And I finally get to disturb Kitahara in a way XD okay, so in the anime nobody respond to Akatsuki's question - in my fic, I finally had Team Akatsuki acknowledging and answering Akatsuki questions! xD
> 
> I also changed the conversation topic for Team Hiragi, since my Hiragi took a gap year and didn't attend college. Oh, and I ax the part of the last bit of episode 6 where Yuuta discover Itsuki being the high school student he admires - because he already knew in my fic a long time back. ^^;
> 
> PS: just in case anyone is curious, below are the rooming arrangements for the students of 2-MS
> 
> Sawatari & Tatsumi,  
Toraishi & Kuga,  
Tengenji & Ugawa [Double Room - room which Ootori’s parents used in the past]  
Inumine & Tsukigami Kaito  
Nayuki & Koumoto Tetsuya [TKK Boys/Team Yuzuriha]  
Keihi Rei & Arisaka Kazuomi [TKK Boys/Team Yuzuriha]  
Ageha & Hachiya  
Kitahara & Nanjo  
Nakakoji Haruma & Todo Hajime [Team Sazanami]  
Kozai Yuharu & Chigira Wataru [Team Sazanami/Team Akatsuki]  
Jumonji Ryosuke & Isshiki Kanade [Team Akatsuki]  
Yurino Mayu & Manjome Koji [Team Akatsuki]


	100. Summer Training Camp, Part 3 - Survival Mode Audition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ early update today, work resumes for me this afternoon. ^_^ Anyway, here's chapter 100. It included a little bit of episode 7 since majority of the scenes I can't really use... so I had to do overhaul. I jumbled up the sequence for a bit, but I hope everyone is okay with my versions of the events. 
> 
> 1\. Chaotic start to the first official day of training.  
2\. Pseudo-stalkerish Ageha stalks Haruto  
3\. Omelet misunderstanding on Nayuki's part still happens ^^;

When Hoshitani Yuuta woke up on the morning of the 1st of June, he wasn’t surprised to find himself entrapped in the embrace of his boyfriend. It probably is a good thing that he had stayed over at his boyfriend’s apartment a few times over the last seven months, so he has somewhat gotten used to the idea of waking up in the same bed with his boyfriend. 

Ootori Itsuki isn’t a heavy sleeper, so when he detected the slight bit of movement from his beau - he was also slowly coming awake. “Yuu-chan, what time is it now?”

"Around 6 I believe, it's still early. You can continue to sleep in if you wish, but I need to get ready for my morning jog." Yuuta said to his boyfriend in return, as he skillfully detached himself from his boyfriend's arms and get up to ready himself for the official first day of the training camp. 

Downstairs in the room which Tengenji shared with Ugawa, the redhead of Team Ootori was the first to wake. Glancing over to the side, Tengenji Kakeru was met with the sight of his pink-haired beau’s peaceful sleeping face. 

“Good morning, Akira-chan.” Tengenji Kakeru whispered, despite knowing that his beau likely couldn’t hear him at all since he has known by now that his pink-haired beau is quite a heavy sleeper. Any sounds short of Inumine singing at the top of his lungs in the same room would not be able to wake the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi. 

Slipping out of the bed with ease, Tengenji adjusted the blanket so Ugawa could sleep in for another hour before they need to wake up and prepare for the training that lies ahead in the day. His reason for waking early is easy to comprehend, the members of Stardust has to keep up with their stamina training - so it's off to a morning jog time for all of them. 

Just like the time where they’d stayed in the dormitory, the members of Stardust met up with one another outside the front door of the villa house at 6.30am on the dot. After a quick word of morning greeting, all of them get started on their morning jog routine. Along the way, they make some small conversation but when it comes down to Tsukigami Kaito - the first thing he had said was, “So, how was it - the feeling of sharing a room and a bed with your princess Akira?” 

“...Eh? You are directing your first act of gossip at me?” Tengenji Kakeru was surprised, he was half-expecting the closet gossiper of his team to zero in his attention on Yuuta, actually. 

"Of course, it would be directed at you - there's nothing much to pry into for Yuuta's side. He had, after all, already stayed over in Ootori-senpai's apartment before - so, more or less, we already knew what to expect. You, on the other hand, have not had your princess Akira stayed the night with you in your room before. Whenever he stayed the night in your dorm room, you are usually not in the room… so, how was it? The feeling of waking up to the sight of your beau this morning?" Tsukigami Kaito pried, his eyes sparkle at the idea of getting his hands on the juicy details. 

"...It was alright, it's something I could get used to seeing - I supposed. He doesn't snore, so I supposed it's a good thing?" Tengenji Kakeru mused aloud, thinking back to the sight he had woken up to witness this particular morning. 

“...That’s all?” Tsukigami Kaito was somewhat disappointed over the lack of details, he was hoping for some juicer information. 

"He's a heavy sleeper when I left the bed - he was still deeply asleep. So, if what you wish to find out is of his reaction to the idea of waking up in the same bed as me this morning - I'm afraid you would be sorely disappointed. Oh, and I didn't wake with him in my arms either - so, don't bother asking about that either." Tengenji Kakeru rolls his eyes as he deadpans to his gossiping teammate in response. 

“Can we talk about something else, instead of focusing on TenGawa bedroom activity or their morning reaction in general?” Kuga Shuu rolls his eyes as he interrupted, he had listened to Toraishi speculating the entirety of last night on TenGawa and had no inclinations to be subjected to the same fate this morning. 

“How’s the feeling of rooming with Inumine and Tetsu?” Yuuta asks, directing his gaze upon Tsukigami Kaito and Nayuki Toru, respectively. 

"Happening." Tsukigami Kaito sweat-dropped in response, as he inwardly, wonders how exactly did he end up with the situation of rooming with Inumine Seishiro. 

“It was fun.” Nayuki Toru smiled a small smile in response. Sharing a room with Koumoto Tetsuya who just so happens to be a childhood friend of Hoshitani Yuuta, meant that Nayuki gets to learn more about his friend’s childhood days. 

"Do you know Inumine owns a plush-toy of the Shumai Dog with his face? He apparently loves it, and brought it with him wherever he goes… I wonder where he got that from?" Tsukigami Kaito lamented aloud, that causes Yuuta to sweat-drop and avert his eyes in response.

“Yuuta-kun, based on your expression - you definitely knew something. So, hurry up and fill us in on the details!” Nayuki, having noticed Yuuta’s odd reaction, hurried to zero in his gaze on the green-eyed leader of Stardust. 

"Well… it's customized plush toy merchandise, hidden edition. The MoonS was featured in that line of products, and it's not for sale only for lucky draw purposes. Total of 6 designs, which the last design wasn't quite revealed - but it seems the hidden design is the one that features Sei-chan. The MoonS have a collaboration with Bow Wow House some time ago, and that was just one of the marketing strategies in place. So customers after spending a certain amount in Bow Wow House gets to do a spin on the lucky draw wheel or something. Most are gunning for the design of MoonS Shumai Dog plush, but some unlucky customers would end up with Sei-chan's version of the plush instead." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he explained how the plush toy comes about into existence. 

"MoonS seems to have done a lot of collaboration with the Bow Wow House, do they adore the food there so much or did the Bow Wow House engage them as their official spokesperson?" Tsukigami Kaito was silent for a second before inquiring. 

“...That is something I’m afraid I don’t have an answer for - you are better off asking Sei-chan or the members of MoonS directly.” Yuuta shrugged before he did an about-turn and starts jogging back towards the direction of the Hiragi family villa house. 

“Good morning, boys!” Ootori Itsuki greeted when he noticed his team of students coming back in from their morning jog. 

“Good morning, Ootori-senpai/Itsuki.” Yuuta greeted along with the rest of his teammates. 

"Boys, please gather in the living room once you are done with the freshening up routine. We need to get the duty roster out for the next one month. Yuu-chan, perhaps you could assist Futaba-senpai in the finalizing of the duty roster. After all, some people are not supposed to be placed on the duty roster - especially for the kitchen duty." Ootori Itsuki thought back to Tatsumi Rui's disastrous kitchen abilities and commented. 

"Right, I'll go and look for Fu-chan right away!" Yuuta nodded in response, and Nayuki tagged along with Yuuta on the trip. When it comes down to the kitchen, Nayuki dare-say he knew the most out of anyone else. 

Yuuta and Nayuki chanced upon the members of Team Ancient in the family lounge going through the list of household chores and duties, immediately, they apologized for barging into the room without an invitation.

"No issues, but why did the two of you barge in with such a frantic look on your faces?" Futaba Taiga could not help but inquires. 

"Whatever you do, whoever you assign for kitchen duty - please leave Tatsumi Rui out of it. Tat-chan couldn't cook anything edible, ask Hiragi and Sazanami-senpai. They both suffered from food poisoning last year when they accidentally ingested some curry that was handled and prepared by Tat-chan!" Yuuta emphasized as he cited the past scenario to prove his point. 

"Yes, if you really need someone from Team Hiragi on kitchen duty - put Ugawa-kun's name on the list instead. Sawatari-kun is capable but he's always together with Tatsumi-kun, those two are always together. To be on the safe side, better not have Sawatari-kun on the list of kitchen helpers as well. Oh, Inumine can't be on the list of kitchen helpers too - he will eat as he cooks, so if he's in the kitchen… chances are there would not be enough food to be served for the rest of us by the time he's done helping in the kitchen." Nayuki Toru hurried to add on.

"While on the subject of Inumine, don't place him on the grocery pick-up team as well. He will veer off the shopping list, and end up buying too much meat…" Nayuki glances at the list of duties the ancient team members had listed down, and start going through them one by one and advising them who not to pick for which kind of duties. 

"Na-chan… if you are here, and Fu-chan is still here… Uwa-chan is still sleeping. Who is in the kitchen handling breakfast preparation now?" Hoshitani Yuuta glanced at the wall clock in the family lounge and reminded belatedly. 

Immediately, Futaba Taiga and Nayuki Toru jumped up and start running to the kitchen. Thankfully, it seems Sawatari is the only person in the kitchen and Tatsumi was nowhere near the kitchen. “Sawatari-kun, good morning. Sorry for the delay.” 

"It's fine, I figured you must be somewhere around so I send Tatsumi off in search for you. I have already set the rice to cook, now we just need to decide on the breakfast menu." Sawatari Eigo looks at the figures of Nayuki and Futaba Taiga as he responded. 

"Since you have already started cooking the rice, we would go for the traditional Japanese menu then. Can Futaba-san take care of the Miso-soup? Sawatari-kun, can you handle the fish? We would do Shio Saba for this morning menu." Nayuki starts organizing the kitchen helpers duty, totally neglecting the fact that he's now bossing Futaba Taiga around. 

Futaba Taiga, himself has completely forgotten about his age being older than Nayuki until he actually starts the cooking task. Inwardly, he sweat-dropped at how similar Nayuki's stance in the kitchen mirrored his own mother that he actually obeyed the instructions given without raising any questions. 

Ugawa Akira entered the kitchen about fifteen minutes later to see the trio already in the middle of breakfast preparation but shrugged and roll up his sleeves as he joins in all the same. "Nayuki, I'll help with the omelet rolls." 

"Good, I'll handle the salty omelet rolls in that case, and leave the sweeten omelet rolls to you." Nayuki nodded in response, he figured with the number of people they had to feed this morning. It might be better to prepare more variety of the flavor in the omelet rolls selection. Although, when breakfast comes around and having noticed that his leader - Hoshitani Yuuta, had went for the omelet rolls that was prepared by Ugawa Akira instead of the omelet rolls he prepared this morning… Nayuki’s belief about his getting his leader’s preference of the omelet rolls flavors inaccurately, was strengthen.

Due to the slight delay, breakfast was only served around 9am. As such, Tsukigami Haruto decides to take a walk in the vicinity and spend some time admiring the natural water-fall in the back of the villa house. Unknowingly, Ageha Riku was observing him from a safe distance.

“...Okay, Ageha is creepy indeed.” Tsukigami Kaito frowned as he commented while in the company of his fellow teammates sans Nayuki who is busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast still. 

“I thought, that was a fact that was established a long time ago. What makes you decide to bring the topic up for discussion, again - this morning?” Tengenji Kakeru scoffed aloud at his navy-haired teammate’s words. 

“I spotted him pseudo-stalking nii-san this morning.” Tsukigami Kaito sighed as he commented, so that deters him from approaching his elder brother and decides to wait until later to inform his elder brother that their mother has been lamenting about being unable to reach the elder Tsukigami, again. 

"While on the subject, when do you think Haru-nii would have a talk with him?" Yuuta asks, keeping his voice low to not attract other people's attention. 

“Likely later on in the day, I guess… since nii-san haven’t had the chance to see his performance in person yet.” Tsukigami Kaito shrugged his response. 

“Sei-chan! No snacks before breakfast!” Hoshitani Yuuta snapped when he noticed Inumine Seishiro attempting to unwrap a bar of chocolate from the corner of his eyes. 

"But…I'm hungry!" The human-sized dog of Team Hiragi whined as he shoots puppy eyes towards the green-eyed leader of Stardust. 

"... Breakfast would be ready in a minute, can you wait for a bit?" Yuuta sighed aloud as he placates the whiny dog (?) and then shoots a look over to his teammates to go and check in the kitchen breakfast preparation progress. 

Between the members of Stardust, it was ultimately, Tengenji Kakeru that left for the kitchen to inform the kitchen staff that they have a very hungry dog whining for food out in the dining room. “Oi, the dog is hungry. Is there anything that could be wheeled out on the food trolley for his feeding first?” 

“I have some butter rolls in my baggage, you can feed them to Inu first. Hopefully, that’s enough to shut him up for the time being.” Ugawa rolls his eyes as he commented to his boyfriend. 

“We need to get the roster for kitchen duty out as soon as possible.” Futaba Taiga commented once Tengenji left to collect the butter rolls from Ugawa’s baggage to feed it to the dog(?) who apparently, can’t live without food. 

"We also need to arrange a team to head out and get groceries on a per 3 days basis, with the hefty appetite of Inumine-kun and Yuuta-kun. The speculated amount of food on the estimate for weekly consumption wouldn't work, and Futaba-san should have told Saotome-san to rework the numbers since you likely knew how much Yuuta-kun could eat on a regular day." Nayuki deadpan in response. 

"Ricchan is just trying to keep to a budget…" Futaba defended but sighed inwardly knowing that Nayuki does raise a valid point. Not knowing each students' individual appetite, it is a tad difficult to plan the budget for food expenses. 

The first official day of the training started out chaotically, first of all - the duty roster wasn’t determined and planned. Secondly, the planning time for the duty roster overruns and causes a delay in the breakfast service timing, which then further delayed the official starting time for the formal training session. Thirdly, the students all wake up at different timings making the breakfast service to last longer than anticipated. 

"Haru-nii, we need a proper time-table schedule arrangement for mealtimes and bath-time. Of course, the training time schedule also needs to be fit in. The chores and duties list to be finalized, and the duty roster out. Today is just too messy, people are waking up at different timing and everyone has different morning routine procedures. And then we have the early birds and the late risers, we need to have a master time schedule for the period of the training camp. And this is my suggested master time-schedule, please do look it over and discuss its functionality with the rest of the coaches." Hoshitani Yuuta approached the elder Tsukigami sibling during lunch hour and presented the master time schedule he had essentially spend his lunchtime working upon. 

In a nutshell, for the early birds that wake at 6am. They have 1 hour of free time either to go through their morning routines and enjoy a morning brisk walk or morning jog exercise. At 7am would be the stipulated waking time for the rest of the students and staff. 7.30am in the starting shift time for kitchen helpers, and breakfast would be served between 9am to 10.30am. 

Official training time would begin at 11am on the dot in the practice hall of the villa house, lunch would begin at 1pm on the dot. Training will restart at 2pm and run till 4pm before a break is declared. The break time would be 30 minutes, and the students are to use this time to visit the toilets, etc. At 4.30pm, training will restart and run till 6pm in the evening before the training for the day ends officially. 7.30pm would be the dinner serving time. After that, it's free time for everyone to do as they pleased. Lights out timing would be between 10.30pm to 11pm, of course, only for the students. 

“To better facilitate the arranging of the duty roster, I have also taken the liberty to compile a list of students with passable grading in home economics to rotate along with Fu-chan for the kitchen duty.” Hoshitani Yuuta added on, as he handed another slip of A4 paper over to the elder Tsukigami sibling for perusal. 

“...Eh?! I’m the only one on Lunch kitchen duty?! Yuu-chan, are you trying to kill me?” Futaba Taiga wailed aloud upon taking a good look at his cousin’s suggested plan for the kitchen rotation roster. 

“Considering everyone else needs to be involved in the training, you are the only one that can leave in between training time to get lunch ready.” Yuuta deadpans in response, as he shrugged at his cousin. 

“... Haruto, any chance of us getting in lunch catering service from the town instead of cooking ourselves?” Futaba Taiga turns towards his friend with pleading eyes, the thought of having to cook lunch for 35 people single-handed was rather daunting to the 21-year-old member of the ancient. 

“...Maa…I supposed we can work something out later, anyway - this is just a suggested rotation arrangement. Not the finalized copy, right - Hoshitani?” Tsukigami Haruto eye-smiled at Yuuta as he inquires. 

“Indeed, it’s only a suggestion.” Yuuta nodded in affirmation, before turning to head back to finish up his own lunch. 

Ootori Itsuki was taking his meal in the companionship of his younger brother - Tsubasa and his friends out in the veranda of the villa house. As his seated position gave him a very clear view of the happenings in the dining room, the purplish-white haired teen found himself snorting aloud when he took note of the varying degree of surprise on the ancient team members’ face when his beau approached them with the suggested copy of master time-schedule plan and the kitchen helpers rotation list. 

“What amuses you so much now, if I may inquire - Itsuki-nii?” Hiragi Tsubasa commented, upon hearing the snorting sound emitting from his elder twin’s position. 

“The expressions on the faces of our senpais… it seems Yuu-chan’s assign-task habit has struck again.” Ootori Itsuki commented with a wry grin, as he thought back to the last time Team Hiragi and Team Ootori was using the same villa as the training campgrounds. 

"Interesting, but this time it isn't due to the right to use the practice hall… so what could his schedule be about?" Hiragi Tsubasa asks his brother back in return. 

“The kitchen duty rotation list I supposed, breakfast this morning was really chaotic. And I’m not sure if you had noticed - our training hasn’t even started for today. All of it was due to the various delays on the students’ side, and because the roster list has yet to be finalized. Anyway, it probably grates on Yuu-chan’s nerves a little too much.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged, as he commented in response to his brother’s inquiry. 

"Isn't it easier to use chopsticks?" Akatsuki commented, upon noticing how Yuzuriha was trying to separate the fishbone from the fish meat using a fork and a spoon. 

"Akatsuki, just leave him be - when it comes down to Japanese meal, that's how he eats them," Sazanami told Akatsuki to ignore Yuzuriha's way of eating a traditional Japanese cuisine set meal. 

It was 2pm when the first official training session finally commences in the practice hall of the Hiragi family villa. The reason behind the delay partly has to do with the oversight of not having the kitchen roster planned out the night before, and thus it caused a delayed in the breakfast preparation time this morning. 

By the time breakfast is served, they had realized that the food ingredients for dinner isn't sufficient and thus had to send out a team to purchase more food for the next two days and tonight… and then lunch hour starts to approach. All they had managed to do earlier was to get the students to assemble for their respective warm-up and everything kind of just went pear-shaped this morning. 

Then again, this was also the first time - the ancient team had to plan and structure the training program from scratch. Previously, they just need to turn up in school and the students would have completed their warm-up exercises and waited for their arrival in the stipulated training room. However, nothing was ready this morning - the practice hall wasn't set up properly, and the students weren't all up and ready for them. 

It pissed Uozumi Asaki off so much that the large-size ancient member loses it and snapped at the students of 2-MS reminding them that they are here at the Hiragi family villa for a training camp, not for an advanced summer vacation. Henceforth, sleeping-in is strictly prohibited. 

When 2pm came, and the students are finally all warmed-up and ready for the practice to begin. Uozumi Asaki is still grumpy and grouchy, Tsukigami Haruto, on the other hand, was completely unfazed and appears to be as laid-back as usual. Excited whispering was heard all over the place, as the students of 2-MS got themselves hyped up over the idea of getting to practice together with their respected seniors. In the case of Ageha Riku, he was more looking forward to the idea of appealing himself to his god - Tsukigami Haruto. 

Looking at the spark visible in Ageha's eyes at present, Yuuta almost feels sorry for the teen about what was to come later on in the day. 

"Yuuta, come on. Leave him to nii-san, you've already done your part." Tsukigami Kaito reminded as he pulled his green-eyed leader along with him as they stepped into the practice hall. 

The five members of the former Kao Council were dressed up in their own training attires and standing over at the front of the practice hall then. Ootori Itsuki caught Yuuta's eyes and winked playfully when the teen entered the hall, causing Yuuta to flush crimson out of habit. Upon Yuuta's reddening cheeks response, Ootori Itsuki's grin widens further as he starts emitting a happy vibe from his aura. 

The ancients trio were oddly reminded of Hoshitani Yuuta's previous explanation of why he didn't sign up to audition for the role of Alexis Shadow originally - the teen seems to have cited the reason being wanting to avoid being pawed upon by Ootori at all time? Glancing at how the teen was blushing red like a tomato, and Ootori was grinning like a Cheshire cat… perhaps, the teen's worries aren't exactly unfounded. Well, maybe it's a good thing that Haruto is taking Hoshitani out of the practice then. The three members of the ancient team though, as they watched the students start filing into the practice hall with their copy of the script in hand. 

"Kids settled down! I'm sure all of you are familiar with the five of them, either way, I'll introduce the cast for the main characters once again. First of all, we have Hiragi Tsubasa who will be playing the role of Lambert. Next, we have the childhood friend of Lambert - the mysterious playwright, Alexis who will be played by Ootori Itsuki." Saotome Ritsu started off the training session with an introduction to the main cast for the S&L performance. 

"My name's Ootori Itsuki, good to meet all of you," Ootori said, directing his words to the practice hall in general before shifting his focal point upon his sweet, precious miracle boy - Hoshitani Yuuta, again. 

Futaba rolled his eyes from the corner he stood in and coughed loudly, two times to remind the boyfriend of his cousin to stop making goo-goo eyes at his baby cousin who looks as though he was minutes away from melting into a puddle on the spot. 

"Now, for the childhood friend of Alexis and Lambert - the role of Eddy would be played by Akatsuki Kyoji. Next, we have the American patron - Lucas will be played by Yuzuriha Christian Lion. Moving on, the detective - Cliff employed by Lucas to investigate Alexis would be played by Sazanami Sakuya." Saotome Ritsu summed up the introduction phase of the training and glances over to his friend Futaba Taiga in another corner of the practice hall then. 

"So, it's finally time for our first joint practice… as much as I would like to say, I'm afraid there are still some things we need to adjust before we could move on with the joint-practice." Futaba Taiga commented before he flicked his eyes over to Uozumi Asaki to take on the next part of the announcement. 

“Before we get down to the official practice, there is something we need to first speak about concerning the role of the Alexis Shadow.” Uozumi Asaki announced, and while the candidates who were auditioning for the role of Alexis Shadow wonders what it was about… Tsukigami Haruto stood and made his announcement known. 

“Hoshitani-kun, you do not have to attend the shadow practice from today onwards until further instructions were given.” Tsukigami Haruto announced, ignoring the various degree of shocking gasp that comes from the students of class 2-MS before looking straight at Yuuta and continue his words. “This is a consensus decision made by the ancient on the whole.”

“I see… well, it’s only natural I guess - since he hasn’t even managed to keep up with the regular training regimen.” Nanjo Koki shrugged as he commented under his breath. 

Almost instantly, everyone flicked their eyes towards the leader of Team Ootori as though waiting for some form of explosion from Team Ootori’s direction. Surprisingly, only Tsukigami Kaito tried to voice his protest - the other members just seems puzzled in general.

“I hope you have a proper explanation for this decision.” Tsukigami Kaito stood as he voiced his opinion across to Tsukigami Haruto, his elder sibling. 

“Kaicchin…” Yuuta started, giving the younger Tsukigami sibling a warning look. 

"At this point, Hoshitani has to work on realizing his own issues and work through them accordingly... only after working through those issues of his, could he rejoin the standard practice. That doesn't mean Hoshitani-kun would be doing nothing during the official practice period either, in fact, quite the opposite. He would be providing support to Hiragi-kun during practice time, are you alright with the arrangement - Hoshitani-kun?" Tsukigami Haruto ignores his younger brother's inquiry, and focus his eyes on the chestnut-brown haired teen with green eyes instead. 

“Yes! I’ll do my best!” Yuuta beams in response, extremely happy and relieved that he didn’t need to join in the practice for the Alexis Shadow role - at present. Between close-up studying of Hiragi-senpai’s performance of Lambert, and practicing for a role that he hasn’t quite had a grasp on yet - it’s obvious which option he’s leaning towards. 

Sensing that Tsukigami Kaito was about to say more, Yuuta shifted his eyes towards his upset friend and started in a warning tone of voice. “Kaicchin, leave it. Just concentrate on your own practice, the same to go for the rest of you.” 

"I don't get it though, how could Hoshitani remain so optimistic?" Nanjo Koki muttered under his breath when Hoshitani Yuuta happily took his copy of the script and shifted over to where the seniors sat. 

“I don’t really get it either, but the joint-practice is starting. Let’s focus on the practice instead of trying to fathom out Hoshitani’s thoughts pattern.” Tatsumi Rui reminded, after one last gaze directed towards where Yuuta sat at present. 

The joint-practice kick starts with a scene between Lucas and Cliff, so Yuzuriha and Sazanami together with Ugawa who took on the role of Percy this round of practice was seated in the middle of the practice hall as they went through the scene. Yuuta, who is supposed to be supporting Hiragi now sat on a chair in between his boyfriend and Hiragi Tsubasa. 

Initially, Ugawa performed okay but when he recalls how the members of the ancient team are now watching by the side - the pink-haired teen falters for a second as his voice weakens before he forced himself to continue on. On the side-lines, Toraishi was frowning as he commented on Ugawa's strange behavior since it's not common for the pink-haired teen to falter in his act. 

“...” Tengenji Kakeru sighed inwardly, he thought Ugawa was doing alright - and like Toraishi, he knew the pink-haired teen enough to know it isn’t in the teen’s nature to falter or forget lines even. However, unlike Toraishi, he does knows why Ugawa had faltered briefly during the act - the teen likely was about to get carried away with his cocky mannerism when the teen was reminded by the presence of the members of the ancient team sitting by the side judging his every move. 

It was the same for Tengenji when he was younger, and still training under his father in the arts of the kabuki. There are times he would falter upon reaching a part he was familiarized with and was about to let his cocky vibe out when he caught himself recalling the presence of his father. So, in the end, he falters… and the faltering was caught on by his father, and he ended up being lectured for it. 

“As expected of a member from the Star of Stars, this is the first time they practice together and yet - nothing can be nit-picked upon.” Arisaka Kazuomi of Team Yuzuriha, who is also auditioning for the role of Percy commented with a dejected sigh. 

“Indeed, I’ll likely forget my lines under such a stressful environment.” Isshiki Kanade of Team Akatsuki added on. 

“I’m just glad I’m not the first to head up and go through that scene.” Kozai Yuharu of Team Sazanami, who is also fighting for the role of Percy commented. 

"Just like in an examination, the first and the last are the scariest positions to go in." Arisaka Kazuomi sighed aloud, having said this - he wasn't expecting to be called over and sub out Ugawa for the next scene that involves Percy.

“Good job, Ugawa-kun.” Nayuki cheered softly as the pink-haired teen rejoin them by the side of the practice hall. 

"Thank you, but I falter though…in the middle part." Ugawa sighed as he muttered under his breath, it's stupid now that he thinks of it. But when he was amid of that scene, somehow he chickened out when he remembers the presence of the ancient team judging his every movement and he starts second-guessing if the way he says his lines is a little too cocky. 

"Yuu-chan, is there something on Tsubasa's face or something?" Closer to where the stage of the practice hall was, Yuuta who was seated in between Ootori Itsuki and Hiragi Tsubasa jumped slightly when he heard his boyfriend's voice-directed towards him, out of the blue. 

"Eh? Erm… no, I was just wondering why Hiragi-senpai isn't marking anything down." Yuuta responded, sweat-dropping when he noticed the bespectacled senior's attention had been drawn over to them. 

“Ah… that’s because Tsubasa has already memorized everything in that script, and hence there isn’t a need to mark anything down.” Ootori Itsuki smiled in response, as he enlightened his beau on the reason why his younger twin isn’t taking notes while Sazanami and Yuzuriha went through their scenes out in the center of the practice hall. 

"...Everybody has different ways of remembering and memorizing things." Hiragi Tsubasa ignores his elder brother, and instead glanced at Yuuta in response. 

The first practice session was considerably shorter, but that's because the delay in the morning half of the day had thrown a wrench into the original plans. Ultimately, they only had time for the joint-practice session and not the individual practice session for the students of 2-MS. And even for the joint-practice session, they didn't manage to rotate out all the candidates that were auditioning for the roles. For Percy, they had only practiced it with Ugawa and Arisaka once each before they had to move on to scenes that feature Alexis and Alexis Shadow. 

This time around, Tsukigami Haruto finally gets to see Ageha Riku's performance of the Alexis shadow solo part. Through the observations, the elder Tsukigami sibling had also finally understood why Hoshitani Yuuta had wanted him to 'wake' the teen up. The performance presented by the teen - Ageha Riku was a complete and perfect copy of his performance for the same role, and while the performance is perfect on its own - there is no allure to it at all. 

It was during dinner this very evening that Hiragi Tsubasa finally shared the news of him wouldn't be participating in the S&L performance with his three friends. Although they seemed surprised at first, when he made it known to them that he's withdrawing from the performance because he would be debuting in Broadway by the time the performance for S&L comes along - Akatsuki had relatively calmed down. 

"Wait… does that mean Tsukigami-senpai's decision to pull Hoshitani out from the practice and placed him as your support during this period was for him to grow into a suitable stand-in for the role of Lambert?!" Akatsuki Kyoji gaped as his mind finally connected the dots, he was baffled when Tsukigami Haruto had to pull Hoshitani out from the practice of the shadow roles. 

At first, Akatsuki had thought that the decision was made because of Hoshitani's level being too low… but when he chanced upon the green-eyed teen practicing the solo part for Alexis Shadow out in the front yard earlier on before dinner - he thought Hoshitani's level didn't seem bad enough to be dropped from the audition, altogether. Now though, it seems - the reason why Hoshitani was pulled from the audition was that Tsukigami-senpai wanted Hoshitani to take over Hiragi's role of Lambert instead. 

“...Is Hoshitani-kun aware of this little tidbit of information?” Sazanami Sakuya paused amid of his meal to ask. 

“No, as far as I know - Hoshitani has no idea.” Hiragi Tsubasa shakes his head in response. 

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t tell him anything either.” Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped, when he noticed how his friends had all zeroed in their gaze upon him. 

“Then why does he seems so happy to not have to attend the practice for the shadow role?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion failed to comprehend as a frown starts marring his features. 

“Well… judging from how I chanced upon him doing self-practice of the part for the role of Alexis Shadow, I don’t think he knows he’s completely out of the running for the audition yet.” Akatsuki Kyoji pointed out objectively. 

“For all we know, Hoshitani’s happiness may just have to do with not having to be constantly worrying about being pawed upon during the practice. When he sits out of the practice, at least he won’t get stared upon by the entire class when Itsuki-nii’s hands itch and attempted to paw at him.” Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response. 

"It may also be that Yuu-chan thought he would just hinder the rest of his classmates that's also auditioning for the role of Alexis Shadow, seeing as he was originally doing the role of Lambert Shadow - he got a switch with Tsukigami Kaito only in the last week of April. Hence, he's probably further behind than the rest of the candidates auditioning for the role of Alexis Shadow in terms of the progress made on the understanding of the role." Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he commented in response. 

Back in the dining room, where the students of class 2-MS were gathered for dinner. Hoshitani Yuuta was checking his email on his IPAD, for this training camp - he didn’t bring his laptop along. He left his laptop in the dorm instead, because it’s too troublesome to lug the laptop around. The IPAD, on the other hand, is more feasible in his opinions. 

“Ne~ Shuu-chan… never mind, let me stew on it a bit more.” Yuuta muttered in response when Kuga Shuu flicked his eyes over to stare at him. 

“...What’s Yuuta-kun fretting about now?” Nayuki Toru asks in a low tone of voice as he huddled together with members of his team, discussing their leader’s odd behavior. 

"No idea…" Kuga Shuu shrugged, but he suspects whatever his team leader was fretting about must have been something that relates to the email his leader had recently received. Since the teen was checking his email on the IPAD minutes ago. 

After mulling over for another half an hour, Hoshitani Yuuta decides to call a meeting of his team. But he didn’t want to catch anyone else attention, so - he decides to announce the meeting timing and venue in the chat-group of Team Ootori instead.

Group-Chat of Team Ootori [Yuuta, Nayuki, Tsukigami, Tengenji, Kuga] - 1st June 2018, 8.15pm

Yuuta: Guys, meeting in 15 minutes at 8.30pm in the 2nd-floor music room. 

Na-chan: The one we used last year?

Yuuta: Yes, that very same music room. 

Shuu-chan: Noted.

Kaicchin: I am on my way over…

Kerukeru: On my way…

Nodding at Tatsumi Rui who ate together with him, Yuuta stood with his IPAD in hand as he turns to leave the dining room for the 2nd-floor music room. The reason why he is calling a meeting is simple, he had two things that came up that need to address with his teammates. 

The first, being that the Stardust has been asked to stand-in for the 'MoonS' at the radio station of SBC headquartered in Nagano prefecture. The second, is that, in line with the release of the CD - Stardust Movement on the 9th of June… High Edge Records has decided to let them made an appearance at the Karuizawa Prince Hotel. They are going to have a press conference in one of the hotel event room complete with reception service, and the launch of the new fan-based merchandise products of Stardust. It seems they are also going to have a mini-concert event held at the Naka-Karuizawa Community Hall.

"Okay, we are here…so, what's this meeting about?" Tengenji Kakeru kicks to start the meeting of Stardust by asking his question aloud. 

“...Alright, so today’s the 1st of June. Our CD - Stardust Movement is releasing out to the market on the 9th of June. In conjunction with our lack of presence in Tokyo, High Edge Records decides to have us launch the promo campaign in Karuizawa instead. Anyway, Ayaka-san is on her way over to Karuizawa as we are meeting now. At present, there's going to be a press conference at the Prince Karuizawa Hotel Resort - Event Hall whereby we have to attend and pose for pictures, likely. The plan is that there's going to be a launch of a new series of fan-based merchandise, don't ask me what it's going to be because I have absolutely no clue at present. And then, we would be having a live mini-concert at the Naka-Karuizawa Community Hall before we leave the area - date unfixed yet, I supposed this is something which Ayaka-san needs to work it out with the venue facilitator." Yuuta sighed aloud as he said, passing his IPAD out for his teammates to read them through. 

"So, a press conference and a concert event to prepare for - is there anything else we need to do?" Kuga Shuu prompted, still remembering how hesitant his leader had seemed to be earlier on during dinner. 

"...We also have to attend a radio show in Nagano City on behalf of MoonS, who has their flight delay so is unable to reach Nagano in time for the radio show. We have been requested to stand-in for them on the last minute basis." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he dropped the bit of information. 

“By last minute, which day is the radio show going to be on? And what’s the timing for the radio show?” Tsukigami Kaito voiced his doubt across, inwardly bracing himself for the worst. 

“Tomorrow night, I supposed we can get clearance from the ancient team to leave the villa house seeing as we don’t have practice at night either way. So, the question now is the transport from here to Nagano city - any possibility to get Haru-nii to ferry us over in his rental car? I don’t really have the guts to approach Uozumi-san for something like this, really…” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he admitted. 

“I’ll go and get him then.” Tsukigami Kaito sighed aloud, as he turns to leave the music room for the lounge where he knew his brother is having a meeting with the members of the ancient at present. 

Inside the family lounge of the villa house, Saotome Ritsu was voicing his opinion that they should just pick the star of stars team for the roles. In which, Uozumi Asaki argued that it was too much of a safe choice which defeats the purpose of the training roles system that’s giving everyone a chance to perform. 

“Maa…maa… don’t get too heated up. This year’s second-year students are rather highly skilled, so I can see why it’s so difficult to narrow down the selection.” Futaba Taiga hurried to diffuse the tension between Saotome Ritsu and Uozumi Asaki. 

"In that case, why don't we just do away with the team competition rule altogether? I've thought about it for some time already, do you really think I would not have a back-up plan in mind when I decide to pull him out of the practice?" Tsukigami Haruto was saying, while Saotome Ritsu just gaped in response. 

"So, we turn the audition into a survival game mode and have them compete for the role on an individual basis?" Saotome Ritsu reaffirmed the meaning with Haruto to see if he had understood the man's idea accurately. 

“Yes, it wouldn’t be fair to Team Ootori if we made it a team competition still - since they are obviously going to be one member short if we are still going with the team competition arrangement.” Tsukigami Haruto shrugged his response. 

"..." Tsukigami Kaito rolls his eyes inwardly as he wonders about his luck. Why is it that he is always overhearing such crucial things? The last time around he went to submit his team budget request only to overhear Akatsuki-senpai discussing with Yuzuriha-senpai and Sazanami-senpai about pressurizing Hiragi-senpai into barring their team from performing or something… he can't recall exactly what it was about for certain. Now, he came to fetch his elder brother just in time to overhear the ancient's team decided to change up the rules of the audition switching from team competition into a survival game mode?!

Either way, he might as well knocked on the door and alerted the members inside of his presence before it ended up more awkward with them thinking he was eavesdropping. And so, Tsukigami Kaito masked his expression into one of nonchalant and oblivious as he knocked upon the door of the family lounge of the Hiragi villa house. 

“Come in.” Tsukigami Haruto calls out. 

“Pardon my intrusion, nii-san. Can you come out for a bit? Our team has a request to make, a personal request. It has absolutely nothing to do with the S&L.” Tsukigami Kaito added before any of the other ancient members decide to swing by and listen in to their request. 

"...In short, you guys need a ride from here to Nagano city tomorrow evening for a radio show appearance and then a ride back after the radio show ended?" Tsukigami Haruto clarifies minutes later after he had heard about how the Stardust has a last-minute job assignment that came up in Nagano City with the SBC. 

“Yes.” Hoshitani Yuuta nodded in response, as he waited for the elder Tsukigami sibling to make the decision. 

“Well… I supposed I could do that and find something to entertain myself while the five of you were off recording for the show…” Tsukigami Haruto mused aloud, deciding to Google up activities to do in the evening hours in Nagano City later. 

“Thank you, Haru-nii.” Hoshitani Yuuta beams in response, as he heaved a sigh of relief. With the transportation for tomorrow settled, that’s one less thing to worry about. 

“You’re welcome, Kaito-chan… come with me for a moment, will you?” Tsukigami Haruto then turns towards his little brother and said. 

Wordlessly, Tsukigami Kaito followed his elder brother out of the room. They traveled in silence for a bit of time before Tsukigami Haruto invited his little brother to join him on a walk outside the house. "I know you are upset and confused over the reason why we first made Hoshitani switch audition roles with you, and then now decides to pull him out of the audition on the whole. Don't bother lying, you are my brother - I dare say, I know you well enough to see that you'd overheard our conversation." Tsukigami Haruto started, as he addressed his younger sibling.

“Are you going to tell me the reason then?” Tsukigami Kaito asks back in return. 

"I could, but I won't - it would be best for you to find out along with everyone else when the moment arrives." Tsukigami Haruto mulled over the option of cluing his little brother in ahead of everyone else but then thought better of it. The last thing he needs is for his younger brother to slip up in front of Hoshitani, the teen may be dense at times… but most often than not, the teen can be rather observant. 

“...”

The members of Stardust are very much aware of how runaway their cream-haired teammate's imagination could be, Yuuta was very much aware of this little fact as well. Still, he didn't expect for Nayuki to misunderstood a passing remark he was murmuring to himself to such extreme end. Heck, he wasn't even aware that his friend was listening in - otherwise, he would have made things clear the first time his friend overhear his comment. 

It started with a message he receives from Mogami Saiko - the manager which Daikoku Productions has assigned to manage Stardust, and Kitahara Ren on the side-lines. Either way, an audition chance for a new stage-play adaptation of a game produced by Konami came up and Nayuki has been deemed suitable for one of the characters, and thus Mogami has message Yuuta to ask if she could send Nayuki in for the audition. Yuuta has been wondering how he should broach the topic to Nayuki since they were technically involved in another audition - only this time it was for a school's production stage-play. So, basically, he was going over his options subconsciously without knowing he had murmured them aloud. 

Nayuki, on the other hand, who happens to chance upon Yuuta's murmuring of 'Should I tell Nayuki or not?' had thought he had gotten Yuuta's preferences of the omelet rolls flavor wrongly. And thus, two times Yuuta has decided to approach Nayuki to broach the subject - he was turned away with excuses both times. 

Since there’s a saying about - third time’s a charm, Yuuta was adamant to not let Nayuki slink off. So, on the morning of the 2nd of June - a Saturday, Yuuta cornered his friend before practice begins with the intention to relay the news to Nayuki and let the teen decide if he wishes to submit his name for the audition.

What Yuuta hasn’t anticipated for was Nayuki sending of SOS message to their teammates individually, while clinging onto the headboard of the bed refusing to let go. So, when the remaining members came barging into the room with Ugawa and Koumoto in tow - Yuuta found himself being tackled down from Nayuki’s bed. 

"...What are you guys doing here?!" Yuuta stared at his fellow teammates with disbelief apparent on his face, the disbelief morphed further into mortification when he noticed the entire class had tagged along for the show. Even worse, his boyfriend was openly grinning and laughing at his disheveled state of attire. 

“What did you do to Nayuki that has him sending out SOS messages to us?” Tsukigami Kaito deadpan in response, because he was with his elder brother when the message came in - the ancients decide to swing by for a look. 

“Kitahara refuses to let me leave alone so he ends up tagging along for the trip.” Kuga Shuu shrugged his response, seeing as he had already entered the practice hall before the message for help came in. 

“I got curious, so…” Ugawa shrugged when he noticed Hoshitani shifting curious eyes on him. 

“Na-chan, just what exactly did you have in mind about what I was going to do?” Yuuta face-palm as he inquires, throwing an unimpressed look in his cream-haired friend’s direction. 

"Never mind what he thinks you were going to do, just tell us what is it that you need from him?" At this point, Tengenji has more or less figured out the issue - likely their cream-haired friend's imagination had run wild again and blow something small into something big unnecessarily. 

“...It’s too early for this, but either way - you can read for yourself.” Yuuta rolls his eyes as he held out his IPAD with his email client opens up to an email from Mogami Saiko, the manager of Stardust, and the audition details for Nayuki. 

"Oh…Nayuki has been short-listed for an audition…but this timing is just around the end of the training camp. The audition for the training roles is still ongoing by that point in time, so I take it you wish to have Nayuki decides for himself what to do?” Tsukigami Kaito sweat-dropped as he inquires. 

Yuuta shrugged, before turning his eyes towards his cream-haired friend and deadpans. “So, tell me again - what did you think I was going to do to you just now?” 

“...” Nayuki blinked once, twice and then start shedding tears of joy. “So, it had nothing to do with the omelet rolls flavor?” 

"...NO!” Hoshitani Yuuta stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath, before turning back to his friend as he responded in a flat tone of voice. 

“What I don’t get is how on earth you could tie in something like this to whether or not you have been getting Yuuta’s preference of the omelet rolls flavors wrong in the first place?” Tengenji said as he handed the IPAD over to the cream-haired teen to read through the content of the email personally. 

"Indeed, Na-chan… can't you, I don't know, seek clarifications or something instead of letting your imagination roam wild?" Yuuta deadpans, his expression one of exasperation. 

Nayuki only laughed nervously in response as he read through the email of the audition notification, and then he turns apologetic eyes on his team leader and apologized for the troubles caused. 

The members of Stardust look at one another before turning towards Nayuki as one and demanded. "You boor! Please do something about that runaway imagination of yours!" 

"Alright, the show's over! Everyone dismissed!" Tengenji clapped twice as he starts shooing their 'audiences' out of the room, while Yuuta rolls his eyes and told Nayuki to decide himself if he wants to go for the audition. 

“Yuuta-kun, the IPAD?” Nayuki prompted. 

"Return me after you're done with it," Yuuta calls lazily over his shoulder, and then he added on. "For the radio show tonight, the dress code is casual but please - don't go in training attires." 

“Radio show?” Ugawa Akira blinked in curiosity as he glances up at his boyfriend. 

"Yes, I have a radio show to attend tonight in Nagano city with the rest of the team. Don't wait up for me, go to bed first if you are tired." Tengenji told Ugawa as he shoots one last look of exasperation in Nayuki's direction before leaving the room with Ugawa tailing him from behind. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 100 is completed :D  
It's a little mashed up, but well… I can't use a lot of the scenes because it's different in my verse. So, Yuuta isn't the one being odd in the fic. He was going about things normally, only Nayuki still comes to the wrong conclusion and allow his imagination to get the better of him. Since, I didn't go into details - feel free to use the same image of the anime whereby Yuuta tried to approach Nayuki only to be pushed away ^^;
> 
> But the Yuuta in my verse didn't get weird at seeing Ootori, since they share the same room :P The most is he blushes a lot :D
> 
> Oh, and I insert a bit of Tengawa at the end too :P 
> 
> PS: I change the training camp period to 1 month, instead of the originally planned 2 months ^^; back in Chapter 99.


	101. Summer Training Camp, Part 4 - Rude Awakening Call for Ageha Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, or Evening - whichever applies ^_^ Early update, due to go in for morning shift work :D  
In this chapter, we have the following covered.   
1\. Ageha gets a rude awakening call from Tsukigami Haruto.  
2\. MoonS after 72 hours flight delay finally, managed to reach Karuizawa [Yes, a cameo from MoonS]  
3\. B-Pro Group Chat featured.  
4\. Using curiosity as excuse, Hiragi gets Yuuta to practice Lambert lines/parts with the main cast group during individual practice time. :P  
5\. Yuuta tries out his version of the Lambert Reconciliation song in private, but was seen first by Ageha and later Itsuki.   
6\. Due to the shock to the system, Ageha becomes a Hikikomori. There's a few days delay in my fic that Ageha was functioning in auto-pilot mode. ^^;   
7\. Last part of the chapter, Ugawa found out :P
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter, see you tomorrow~

With the duty roster finalized, and the lecture from Uozumi Asaki from yesterday morning still in effect. The second day of the training is more productive than the first day, except for the 'drama' between the members of Team Ootori during the short period after breakfast and before the official practice. Nothing much really delays the practice progress, although Yuuta was personally exasperated by Nayuki's over-imagination - his annoyance left him sometime around mid-day. 

So, by the time lunchtime comes around - everyone on the team is once again, back to normal. The morning half training is mostly joint-training with the seniors, once again, the scene involving Percy is being practiced through with the candidates rotating around. And then, it moved on to the scene featuring Alexis and the solo part of Alexis Shadow. 

During which period, Yuuta was conscientiously taking down notes, and he used the time to observe the other candidates involved in the audition for the roles of Alexis Shadow as well. When he saw Ageha’s performance, he knew Tsukigami Haruto has yet to deliver the rude awakening call to the black-haired teen because it is still, very much, a copy of Haru-nii’s version of the Alexis Shadow from the performance back in 2015. 

After the Alexis Shadow and Alexis part, it's time for Hiragi and Ootori to showcase the last scene in the S&L performance - the reconciliation part of the performance. The candidates auditioning for the shadow roles of both Alexis and Lambert were asked to observe the performance very closely. Yuuta was in awe as he watched the performance between his boyfriend and Hiragi-senpai. 

"I still find it hard to believe that they are willing to show us such a high level of performance during a regular training session." Tsukigami Kaito commented as he took in the high-level duet performance of Hiragi Tsubasa and Ootori Itsuki. 

"That just means that to perform on the same stage as them, we would need to raise our level of performance too." Tatsumi Rui responded as he solidifies his resolve to win the audition. 

“Ah!” During lunch, Tsukigami Haruto suddenly let out a sound of ‘ah’ startling his fellow teammates of ancient as they flicked their eyes upon the top star in the musical world and ask. 

“What is it that you forgot to do now?” Uozumi Asaki narrowed his eyes at the elder Tsukigami sibling, knowing for a fact that whenever the guy made this kind of sound - the former had forgotten to do something. 

“It’s nothing… I just realized I forgot to Google up things that could be done in the evening hours in Nagano city is all.” Tsukigami Haruto sweat-dropped as he explained the reason behind his reaction from before. 

"...Hah? Why are you even contemplating something like this? Don't tell me you are going into Nagano city today?" Uozumi Asaki frowned as he turns his eyes on Tsukigami Haruto, seeking an explanation. 

"I am indeed going into Nagano city later this evening, I'm playing chauffeur for the Stardust. They have to attend a radio show at the last minute notice." Tsukigami Haruto shrugged as he responded. 

"..." Uozumi Asaki frowned but didn't argue otherwise. Considering that the radio show is held in the evening, and does not really eat into the official practice timing - it's up to the Stardust members to decide if they want to take up the job. 

"I'm surprised Yuu-chan agreed to the job though, he seems really reluctant to have any jobs arranged for the Stardust during the audition phase - the last time I checked." Futaba Taiga commented as he took a bite of his own lunch. 

"It's a stand-in job, the original group schedule to make an appearance for the job got delayed and is unable to arrive on time. Stardust, on the other hand, is already in the area so the company actually requests for them to stand-in for the group that couldn't make it on the last minute basis." Tsukigami Haruto enlightens his friend then, about the reason why Hoshitani Yuuta had agreed to the job. 

“I see…” Futaba Taiga nodded in response, as he thought that sounds more like it for Yuuta to agree on taking up a job if it’s a favor to another group of his friends. Inwardly, Futaba was wondering which group was it that has to cancel out on the job and make Stardust as their stand-in. 

After lunch, practice sessions resume in a joint practice setting. Only this time, the focal point is on the scene between Lambert and Orlando. Once again, candidates auditioning for the roles of Orlando took turns going through the scene with Lambert - which is Hiragi Tsubasa, at this point in time. Yuuta was diligently taking down notes as he observed Hiragi Tsubasa's version of Lambert. While taking down notes, Yuuta was also running through various stimulation in his mind about how he would go about portraying the scene if he was Lambert. 

It wasn’t that Yuuta had been told anything about him having to stand-in for Hiragi Tsubasa, in fact, nobody had mentioned anything of the sort to the green-eyed teen. The reason why Yuuta was even doing stimulation in his mind as he observed Hiragi’s version of Lambert, was simply because he has been studying the character of Lambert all this time and hence whenever he sees something that features Lambert - he would go into stimulation mode. It has already become somewhat of a habit by this point in time. 

When joint practice came to an end, individual practice will begin. Since all the members of the ancient team are present on site now, it was decided that Saotome will handle the individual training for Orlando. Futaba Taiga, meanwhile, will handle the individual training for Percy. The training for Lambert Shadow would be under Uozumi Asaki's guidance, leaving Alexis Shadow to the observant eyes of Tsukigami Haruto. Hardy would be left to whoever is available at the point in time when the individual training begins - the main cast would leave the practice hall to another room to work on refining of their own parts. 

Since Hoshitani Yuuta was tasked to support Hiragi, he needn't remain behind in the practice hall. Instead, he was to follow Hiragi's lead to the next room where the main cast would be doing self-practice. 

"Hoshitani," Tatsumi calls out when he sighted the green-eyed leader of Team Ootori coming out from the toilet, during the break time declared by Saotome Ritsu. 

“Ah~ good luck for the afternoon individual training, I would be joining the senpais in another room.” Yuuta waved at the group of four who are on the way back to the training hall for the afternoon part of the training. 

“...” 

"I still fail to comprehend how he could be so happy to be removed from the practice…" Nanjo Koki shakes his head as he mused aloud. 

"Let's head back inside." Tatsumi Rui sighed as he beckoned for the rest to head back into the practice hall, but he believed the coaches must have decided to take Hoshitani off the practice for the training roles for a reason. The only question now is what exactly is the reason?

During the individual practice for the solo part of Alexis Shadow, Ageha Riku started out confidently believing himself to be perfect only for his god to stare flatly at him before calling him to stop. 

“Do it again.” Tsukigami Haruto isn’t smiling, if anything, his expression was quite stern. 

And so, Ageha Riku obeyed the instruction of his 'god'. The black-haired teen stopped mid-dance and went back to the original position to restart his performance. This motion was repeating back and forth, back and forth. Initially, Tsukigami Haruto is still patient enough to let the teen finishes the routine before demanding for the teen to restart. 

Tsukigami Haruto's original intention is to go about the roundabout way in highlighting to the teen that what he wants isn't a replica of his past performance, usually when someone was asked to repeat a certain routine repeatedly about 2-3 times they should have stopped to reflect on their own performance and see what is it that they are not doing correctly. However, with this teen - it seems the usual methods aren't quite working. 

[No wonder Taiga was feeling exasperated at driving his point across to this boy… and even Hoshitani had said on repeated times that different people portray characters differently. That is quite a big hint in Haruto's opinion, but still, it seems this boy still doesn't get it.] - Tsukigami Haruto thought in exasperation, deciding to use a harsher method. 

“...It’s perfect though.” Nanjo Koki mumbled under his breath as he watched Ageha repeatedly being stopped by Tsukigami Haruto while performing the solo part of Alexis Shadow.

“That’s exactly the reason why it wouldn’t do in Tsukigami-san’s books.” Tatsumi Rui sighed inwardly, eyeing Ageha Riku with a sense of underlying sympathy. 

“I don’t mean to be a parrot, but like what Hoshitani tends to say - there’s no sense of individuality in his performance.” Jumonji Ryosuke added on from his position. 

“Hoshitani said that? When?” Tatsumi was surprised, and so he asks. 

"Back on the day we first decided upon which role to audition for, Hoshitani was criticized by him that he wasn't quite on the level to perform on stage yet. When Hachiya attempted to defend him and went to Hoshitani to apologize and explain his reasoning for saying those things… Hoshitani flat-out told Hachiya of the flaws in his performance." Jumonji Ryosuke explained, citing the scenario back then to Tatsumi Rui.

"I see…" Tatsumi Rui nodded in understanding, that he has no idea since he had gone off to confront Ageha and ended up being given a show of that perfect solo part of Alexis Shadow. 

While the other three candidates auditioning for the Alexis Shadow roles converse among themselves, Tsukigami Haruto was still having Ageha Riku to repeat the same routine over and over again. Only this time, Haruto didn't wait for the teen to complete the song before ordering for a stop and restart. Eventually, Haruto got fed up and said. "That's quite enough already. You may stop." 

“Please let me do it, again!” Ageha Riku pleaded out of desperation, but in actuality, he still had no idea which part of his routine isn’t good enough to satisfy his god. 

Tsukigami Haruto rolls his eyes heavenwards, as he inwardly wonders why in the world is this boy's head so thick?! Isn't it pretty much clear by now that he didn't want to see a copy of his own performance?! Must he really spelled things out clearly for the boy to understand him? No wonder, Hoshitani had said the teen needs to hear it straight from his lips… 

“Let me be brutally frank with you. Your performance lacks allure.” So, Tsukigami Haruto turns back around and delivered the verdict like an arrow piercing through the teen’s skull. 

“Uh-oh…” Nanjo Koki knows how much Ageha idolize Tsukigami Haruto, the teen practically declare the man his ‘god’. Now, to have his ‘god’ giving him such critics - it’s pretty much a fatal blow to Ageha’s mind, heart, and soul. 

"Why!? Tsukigami-san, you have always been my source of inspiration. It's only because of you that I had worked so hard all these years…" Ageha Riku pressed on, his voice one of desperation and plea - he doesn't understand why his 'god' is denying his hard work and effort. 

“...And? Is that it? Are you just going to stop at the point of simply copying me from the past? If that’s so, I’m very disappointed." Tsukigami Haruto throws back in return, and Ageha found himself dumbfounded and unable to react. All he could do at this point is to stare at the departing back of his 'god'. 

Tsukigami Haruto, meanwhile, shifted his attention to the group of students practicing the dance steps for the signboard dancer - Hardy. “Just now that scene, do it once more from the top.” 

Over in the other room, where the main cast is doing their self-practice. Yuuta was completely caught off-guard when Hiragi Tsubasa commented. "Hoshitani-kun, I heard you have been diligently studying the character of Lambert in your free time?" 

"Eh? Oh… erm, well - back when I'm auditioning for the role of Lambert shadow… Uozumi-san told us that to understand the shadow role, we would need to first understand its master. However, getting into character isn't that easy for me to manage… so Uozumi-san told me to deepen my understanding and love for the character first. Thus, I was tasked to do self-study into the character of Lambert in my free time. It's sort of a homework…" Yuuta explained with a bashful smile. 

“I see… just to satisfy my own curiosity, would you mind doing a scene with on my behalf with Itsuki-nii?” Hiragi Tsubasa figures that this is as good a chance for Hoshitani to fit in some actual practice for the role of Lambert. 

"EH?!" Yuuta felt his eyes widening in shock at the bespectacled senior's response, but he couldn't say 'no' to Hiragi-senpai's request. Although, he did make it a point to shoot a warning look in his boyfriend's direction. 

“Itsuki-nii, no pawing at Hoshitani-kun during the performance of the scene. Do you understand?!” Hiragi Tsubasa warned, before turning towards Hoshitani Yuuta and ask. “So, which scene are you most familiar with when it comes down to Lambert?” 

“The treasure collection scene I guess…” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he admitted, seeing as that was the scene he’d spend the most time working on. 

“Then, that’s the scene I would like to see.” Hiragi Tsubasa nodded as he took a seat next to Akatsuki, and waited for the appearance of Hoshitani’s version of the young Lambert. 

“Are you sure that’s wise though, to spring it up on Hoshitani just like that?” Akatsuki Kyoji could not help but asks in a low whispering tone of voice when his bespectacled friend join him on the couch in the room they had taken to use as a practice room. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine. Itsuki-nii is very good at adapting to the situation, he'll accommodate Hoshitani's skills level and fine-tuned his performance to match Hoshitani's version of the Lambert." Hiragi Tsubasa responded with a secretive and mysterious smile. 

The scene lasted only for a few minutes, but those few minutes is already enough for the members of the former Kao Council to realize why Hiragi seems to have so much faith in Hoshitani. The young Lambert is a shy boy who likes to smile, and Hoshitani has absolutely no issues with these two traits. Albeit, the members of the former Kao Council knew the reason behind that blushing cheeks likely had nothing to do with Lambert and Alexis' first meeting but more of how Hoshitani had met eyes with Ootori Itsuki, instead. Still, the effect of the shy Lambert has been achieved.

And then, Alexis handed his 'treasure' - a box of buttons over to Lambert. Of course, in real life, there's no treasure but the key point here is to pretend that there is and acted out as accordingly. Alexis and Lambert then move on to talk about their dreams in the attic of the theater, as they become closer friends. This is where the lines of Lambert - Treasure Collection scene comes out, and the scene will end with the song 'Our Future' performed by a young Lambert and young Alexis. 

Of course, the scene ended before the song was performed. Simply because, Yuuta still had no idea how to sing that song - having not heard it before. 

"Wow… that was so tres bien~" Yuzuriha Christian Lion commented at the end of the scene, the entire scene has a completely different feel as compared to the time whereby Hiragi performed it. It was a Lambert that is unlike Hiragi's version, but both versions are equally good in the French-born opinion. 

"Oh~ Yuu-chan! That's so fabulous! I could kiss you now!" Ootori Itsuki proclaimed but was swatted away by the blushing red Yuuta. 

“Itsuki, behave! Keep the kissing to the bedroom, thank you very much!” Hoshitani Yuuta glared, mockingly in his boyfriend’s direction. 

And from this day onward, every day during the individual practice hours - Hiragi Tsubasa would start to get Hoshitani Yuuta to try out a scene or two featuring Lambert. Sometimes, it's with Ootori as Alexis and sometimes Yuuta has to perform with Akatsuki as a partner with scenes that involve Eddy. While Yuuta was slowly making progress in the role of Lambert, he did not neglect the practice of Alexis Shadow part either - and since neither of them told Yuuta of the real reason why Hiragi was making the teen perform scenes as Lambert during their main cast individual practice timing… none of them bother to stop Yuuta's attempt at practicing the shadow role too. 

By the end of the first week of the training camp, Yuuta has made a lot of progress in his study of the Lambert character and had tried out various scenes of Lambert with the main cast under the context of satisfying Hiragi Tsubasa's personal curiosity of seeing a different Lambert. Certain scenes Yuuta could do Lambert without the need for a script, but certain scenes he still needs to refer to the script since it isn't something he's accustom to perform during his individual study of Lambert as a character. 

On the 7th of June, the seventh day of the summer training camp - a confused and lost Ageha Riku chanced upon the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta coming back from a morning jog. Absent-minded, the black-haired teen followed Hoshitani Yuuta until coming to a stop in front of the practice hall. And then, Ageha Riku found himself staring at the sight of Hoshitani Yuuta attempting to perform the Lambert and Alexis Reconciliation part. It was supposed to be a copy of Hiragi Tsubasa’s version, and yet it’s different. 

The performance of Hoshitani's version of the Reconciliation song stunned Ageha Riku to the core, how could a copy of the original appears to be so different?! Was this what his god is trying to point out to him? He is also copying his god's performance, but it is just that - a copy. The performance is perfect, but it lacks allure. Hoshitani's copy of Hiragi-senpai's performance is completely different, the feel and the expression are totally different but the steps and sequences are the same. 

Ootori Itsuki chanced upon the zombie-like looking Ageha Riku and wondered what had caused the teen to react so, realizing that the teen was coming from the direction of the practice hall. Out of curiosity, Ootori Itsuki decides to peek in for a bit to see what it was that had shocked that black-haired teen from Team Yuzuriha, so much. 

Ootori usually doesn't make it a point to remember people that don't concern him, but he finds it hard to not remember Ageha Riku. Not because the teen was very good or anything of the likes, but more of the fact that the teen was the only person Ootori had knew to be able to copy something down to a tee without adding any improvisation to the performance on the whole. Usually, when someone copied something, it's very hard to have everything exactly the same way as the original copy. Ootori wonders what was going on in the teen's mind when he copied Tsukigami-senpai's performance, was the teen's mind completely blank then? How else can the performance be similar down to the microscopic details? 

Coming to a stop outside the practice hall double-door, Ootori Itsuki was treated to a performance of the Reconciliation song by his boyfriend - Hoshitani Yuuta. It was a Lambert that is different from Tsubasa’s version of it, and it’s really attractive in Ootori’s opinion. Not that his younger brother’s version of it isn’t attractive, but more of the fact that both of their Lambert are equipped with their own charms. His brother’s performance of Lambert is familiar and comfortable for him, and his boyfriend’s Lambert excites and kept him interested. 

Yuuta was startled when he heard the sound of applauding coming from behind him when he ended the song, turning around he was stunned to see how boyfriend grinning brightly at him. 

“Very good, it’s a Lambert that is unlike Tsubasa’s version. Very Hoshitani style~ it really shines!” Ootori Itsuki praised as he clapped for his beau. 

In response, Yuuta blushed red in the cheeks before answering. “Right, well… I have been spending too much time watching Hiragi-senpai recently, and just couldn’t resist giving the song performance a try too.” 

“You should try it in front of us, the next time around. You did well… I’m sure Tsubasa will also enjoy your version of Lambert’s Reconciliation part if he’s here.” Ootori Itsuki commented as he approached his beau, for a quick peck on the forehead. 

"Itsuki… I thought I said for you to keep the kisses to the bedroom?" Yuuta lamented but didn't resist. 

"It's just on the forehead, no harm done. See!" Ootori Itsuki argued before he steered the subject of conversation to something else. 

“So, your teammates from B-Pro are coming to Karuizawa soon, right?” Ootori asks, after checking around to see that the coast was clear. 

"Erm… yeah, why?" Yuuta blinked in bewilderment, wondering why his boyfriend choose to inquire him of such a question here in the practice hall in the morning? Why did his boyfriend not ask him this question back in their bedroom at night? It's easier to answer him in the bedroom since nobody but them is using the room. Here, in the practice hall, it is different… anyone could have walked in and openly listened in on their conversation - after all. 

“Stardust Movement - the CD is released on the 9th of June, correct? Any possibility of getting them to courier it over from Tokyo?” Ootori Itsuki asks. 

“...Itsuki, are you an idiot?” Yuuta stared at his boyfriend with an uncomprehending look, this must be the first time he heard of something this stupid. 

“Eh?” Ootori just blinked at Yuuta, out of confusion. 

“You can change the shipping address on your order to the address in Karuizawa, the CD is only coming out on the 9th of June. Today’s only the 7th of June, there is more than enough time to change the address if you have placed an order online in advance and opt for the shipping delivery method. Even if you had to choose self-collection, the shop owner would keep your order for you as long as you inform him that you are out of town at present. Besides, if all you wish is to hear the songs recorded in that CD - you only have to say it. All of us are here in the same villa house, if you wish - we could even do a live music performance at your request." Hoshitani Yuuta deadpan in response. 

“Really?! Can we really request for a live performance of Stardust Movement, like here in this place?” Manjome Koji suddenly pops in and stare at Yuuta with sparkling eyes. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped in response, before responding. "Actually, Stardust is going to have a mini-live concert event held in Naka-Karuizawa Community Hall before we leave the town of Karuizawa. The tickets are already on sale… you can get the details from Jumonji-kun. His mother is handling the concert preparation work as we focus on the S&L training…" 

"Serious?" Manjome Koji pressed on, his tone is excited. 

Yuuta nodded in response, and the next thing he knew - Manjome Koji had turned around and sped out of the practice hall in search of his teammate - Jumonji Ryosuke. 

“Oh boy… I think I just created a hyper-active Orlando candidate by accident.” Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped as he turn apologetic eyes upon Saotome Ritsu when the four members of ancient stepped into the practice hall. 

“Huh?” Saotome Ritsu blinked in puzzlement, why is Hoshitani staring at him with apologetic eyes? He soon found his answer though, when Manjome Koji came back in with Jumonji Ryosuke in tow and all he talks about was Stardust, and how he could get his hands on the concert tickets - etc. 

“Honestly, Manjome… can this wait until break time or something?” Jumonji Ryosuke rolls his eyes heavenwards, as he shoots Hoshitani a ‘death-glare’. 

"You can blame Itsuki for this, he brought it up - and then Manjome overheard our conversation and the rest is history." Yuuta shrugged, foisting the blame upon his boyfriend since it is technically Itsuki that brought up the topic of Stardust's latest CD for discussion, which later evolved into a topic of live music performance of Stardust. 

“Alright, attention everyone! With effect from today, the audition phase would move on to the survival mode. In other words, from hereon - the competition for the training roles would be switched to individual competition basis.” Tsukigami Haruto announced with a smirk.

"Be proud, this is only possible because all of you are so highly skilled that we, the ancients, on the consensus can't agree upon giving the roles to a single team that we decide to do away with team competition mode altogether. Rejoice in your achievements!" Saotome Ritsu added on, smirking as he enjoys the stupefied looks on the students' faces. 

In the meantime, the TKK Boys approached Yuzuriha Christian Lion and said. “Yuzuriha-senpai, can we take up a moment of your time?” 

“Sure…” Yuzuriha Christian Lion took one look at the expression of the TKK Boys and nodded, pulling them aside to speak in private. 

“What do you reckon is the problem?” Akatsuki turns towards Sazanami and inquires. 

“How would I know? Those are Yuzuriha’s students…” Sazanami Sakuya shrugged in response. 

“Hmm…? What’s going on?” Ootori Itsuki dragged Yuuta along as he joined his friends in the corner as he inquires to satisfy his own curiosity. 

“Just now, Yuzuriha’s students came over and request to speak with him in private.” Akatsuki Kyoji promptly filled the curious Ootori Itsuki in on the events that transpired earlier. 

Hoshitani Yuuta's eyes follow Akatsuki's vision range towards the corner where Yuzuriha stood with a look of consideration on his face after the TKK boys told him something. 

“You said Monsieur Ageha is cooping himself up in the room and refuses to come out? But he is normal up until an hour ago?” Yuzuriha reaffirmed as he asks the members of the TKK boys. 

"Well… according to Hachiya's account, Ageha has been 'out of it' since that day his performance was deemed lacking in allure by Tsukigami Haruto-san. Since then, Ageha has been moving around and attending practices in an absent-minded manner. However, this morning after breakfast - Ageha vanishes off for a while and when Hachiya next sees him, he has barricaded himself in the room and refusing to emerge nor to open the door to allow Hachiya's entrance into the room." Koumoto Tetsuya said in response to Yuzuriha's inquiry. 

Yuzuriha Christian Lion nodded in response, not surprising that the account and story came from Hachiya and these boys are just repeating the story to him on Hachiya’s behalf. His team of students has not been a close-knit group like Team Ootori or Team Hiragi, they don’t even come close to Team Akatsuki and Team Sazanami when it comes down to team cohesion. They are pretty much the cooperative on stage, strangers off-stage kind of type. 

"I'll go and check things out in a short while, the three of you head off and continue your respective practice," Yuzuriha told the members of TKK Boys after they had passed the message along to him on behalf of the worried Hachiya. 

Back in the guest wing where Ageha and Hachiya's shared room was, Hachiya Sou was continuously knocking on the bedroom door. "Ageha, open up. I know you can hear me…" Hachiya was repeatedly trying to talk his friend into opening up the door for him. 

"Hachiya-kun, how is it?" Yuzuriha Christian Lion asks as he approached his student. 

Hachiya shakes his head at the green-haired senior, before responding. “No matter how I call him, he refuses to acknowledge.” 

"...The practice is starting soon, let's head back to the practice hall first and check on him again later when break time comes around." Yuzuriha doesn't have a better suggestion at present, so he decides to get at least Hachiya to turn up for the practice. They will think about what to do about the Ageha situation at a later point in time. 

At the same point in time, somewhere in another part of the town of Karuizawa - the members of ‘MoonS’ have finally arrived after their flight bound for Shinshu-Matsumoto airport from the Kansai Airport Domestic Terminal was delayed for 72 hours. From the airport, after collecting baggage and everything - the members of ‘MoonS’ promptly rented a car from the car rental service near the airport facility in Matsumoto and set off for the town of Karuizawa in the Nagano Prefecture. 

"So, where's the villa house Shuuji-san has arranged for us to stay for this period?" Osari Hikaru asks energetically as he turns inquiring eyes upon the figure of his team leader - Masunaga Kazuna.

"I don't get it, Hikaru… how could you be so energetic right after getting off a flight and then enduring another 1.5 hours of car-ride?" Onzai Momotaro lamented as Hikaru's boisterous voice is starting to give him a migraine. 

"Eh?! It's not that bad… it's only about 4 hours 15 minutes of flight time, and then a 1.5-hour car ride…" Hikaru started, but fell silent when he realized after adding in the baggage and customs clearance timing - it's about 6 hours and based on the time at present, it seems they started their journey out to Nagano from Osaka quite early in the day. 

“Exactly, it’s about 6 hours of traveling time in total. The time now is 11.15am, counting back 6 hours - we left Osaka at 5am basically. So, how are you still so energetic?” Sekimura Mikado deadpan in response, he too, feels like half-dead. Even food wouldn’t cheer him up now, the only thing he could feel any sense of allure now is a warm and comfy bed. 

“Alright… I know all of you are tired, so I’ll continue to drive us up to the destination. But, I think we need to make a detour at the petrol station to pump oil for the vehicle first. During this time, feel free to visit the toilet facility. Tatsuhiro, can I borrow your phone? My phone is now low on battery, I have never drive in Nagano before so I’ll probably need the GPS function. And GPS took up a lot of battery power.” The leader of ‘MoonS’ - Masunaga Kazuna said as he directed his words to Nome Tatsuhiro of his team. 

“Sure, here you go - leader.” Nome Tatsuhiro shrugged, and since he’s sitting in the passenger side of the car. He just handed his phone over when Kazuna requested for it, it’s definitely easier than borrowing the mobile devices from the other three members who are sitting in the back seat of the car. 

Group-Chat of B-Project [MoonS, Thrive, KitaKore, Killer King, Sumisora Tsubasa] - 7th of June 2018, 11.15am

Kazuna: MoonS checking in - we have safely arrived in Nagano Prefecture, the town of Karuizawa as of 11.15am on the 7th of June. Hikaru is as energetic as always, but Momo and Mikado are half-dead from the mental exhaustion of the traveling from Osaka to Nagano. We have rented a vehicle from Matsumoto, to take us to Nagano, Karuizawa from Matsumoto. 

At present, we are pumping oil at a petrol station. After this, we shall make our way towards the villa house as stipulated in the address for our stay in Karuizawa. 

Tsubasa: Noted on your status report, Masunaga-san. [Attached_Miyamoto-san contact details] Please give Miyamoto-san a call before reaching, they have been notified of your team’s arrival but isn’t certain of the timing. They would have someone stationed in the villa house to give you a tour and brief you on the surroundings before leaving the house keys in your care. 

KitaKore would be traveling to Karuizawa alongside with Killer King after their mid-terms exams, on the 15th of June 2018. 

Aizome-san and Kaneshiro-san would be heading over to join your team on the 9th of June, I would advise you of their arrival time once the details of their traveling plans are confirmed. And as you know, Yuuta-kun is already in Karuizawa. 

Yuuta: Yes, I’m in Karuizawa already. However, please don’t ask me out to have fun >_< I’m very very busy at this point in time, and I mean it - Hikarun! 

PS: The training camp will end on the 30th of June. And then I'm back in Tokyo for the rest of the training. 

PPS: Can I have the confirm timing for the recording in Nagano City, and the MV filming details? Please tell me it’s out! I need to plan my escape from the training camp! >_< 

PPPS: Almost forgot, Stardust has a press conference at Prince Karuizawa Hotel on this coming Saturday the 9th of June, 6.45pm. And, a mini-live concert at the Naka-Karuizawa Community Hall on the 24th of June 2018, 7pm. 

Kento: ^^; Yuuta, why so many post-script notes? Are you trying to squeeze everything you need to say in one single message? 

Yuuta: Yes! Break time is over! TTYL!

Hoshitani Yuuta stashed away his mobile device just a minute before the entire team of ancients came back into the practice hall. As usual, during the joint practice - Yuuta would take down notes, and then during individual practice. He would rotate between studying Lambert lines and character while observing the main cast practices, and sometimes Hiragi-senpai would even ask him to perform certain scenes from the S&L as Lambert. 

The situation continues on until the week ended, and on the 11th of June - the start of the new week, and the 2nd week of the summer training camp. Yuuta suddenly received the notice to start joining in the shadow practices with the rest of the competitors for the role of Alexis Shadow, during the joint practice time but at the same time, he was to continue learning the lines of Lambert to deepen his understanding of the role of Lambert. 

And then, at night - his boyfriend would suddenly bring up the subject of having another round of lines practice between Lambert and Alexis. Albeit, Ootori Itsuki claimed it’s for his benefits to memorize the lines but Yuuta thought it fishy as hell. Nevertheless, Yuuta obliged and in turn, Yuuta would ask his boyfriend to do the scene with Alexis Shadow solo part with him so he could also fit in some practicing time for the shadow role. 

Although, every time after his shadow practice - his boyfriend would end up kissing him senseless. Claiming it a reward of his superb performance, that only causes Yuuta to roll his eyes in response. His version of Lambert aside, Yuuta was very certain - his portrayal of the Alexis Shadow is still not very good. 

Of course, sometimes, Yuuta would spend the evening listening to the demo of the song - Kaikan every day which is the new song for B-Pro that is slated to release in July this year, and the MV filming for this particular song would be taking place in Karuizawa, on the 20th of June at night. Since that is basically the only time Yuuta could leave the villa house without eating into the S&L practice timing. 

“Ne, Itsuki… how many days has it been since Ageha stopped coming in for practice?” Yuuta asks, one particular evening after coming out from the shower. 

“Eh? Oh…erm, wait… let me think. Today’s the 12th of June, and he started cooping himself up in the room on the 7th of June… so, that makes today the sixth consecutive days of him boycotting the practices." Ootori Itsuki mentally starts counting the days from the point that student of Yuzuriha stop emerging out from the room, and responded. 

“...So, this is the sixth consecutive days that Hachiya-kun is bunking in with Na-chan and Tetsu? Should I be thankful that the rooms in the villa are quite spacious in general, and could fit in an additional futon and still have space to walk.” Yuuta sighed aloud as he commented in a wry tone of voice. 

Originally, Hachiya was sharing the room with Ageha… but since Ageha decides to coop himself up in the room refusing anyone entry - Hachiya was forced to shift his sleeping space. Apparently, when Ageha decides to barricade himself in the room - the black-haired teen had the insight to shift Hachiya’s belongings out so the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha isn’t pathetic enough to not even have a change of clothes readily available. 

Originally, Yuzuriha Christian Lion had wanted to put Hachiya up in one of the spare rooms over at the owner's wing but Hiragi denied the request by claiming that the remaining room in the owner's wing is a library room. Although, one could fit a bed in there to convert the room to a bedroom… there is quite a vast collection of antiques in the room. Considering Hachiya's clumsiness, it might be better to house Hachiya elsewhere. 

Ultimately, it was Nayuki that volunteered to house Hachiya in his shared room with Koumoto Tetsuya of Team Yuzuriha temporarily while Ageha remains cooped up in the room. Every single day, without fail, Hachiya would go on to knock on the door hoping that his friend would come out or at least allow him entry. But every single day his effort is in vain, at first, Ageha was adamant about remaining silent but once Hachiya's nagging starts to take place - Ageha loses it and yells at Hachiya to leave him alone, to go away and not come back. 

“Monsieur Ageha…” Yuzuriha Christian Lion sighed aloud, thinking of that student of his that just took up the habitual behavior of being a ‘hikikomori’ out of the blue, about six days back. Tried as he might, he can’t get the teen to come out of the room nor could he get the teen to open up and share what was bothering him. 

“Yuzuriha, where are you going?” Sazanami Sakuya was startled when his French-born friend suddenly stood to leave their room. 

"I'm going to try speaking to Monsieur Ageha again," Yuzuriha responded, as he left the room. 

“...”

While Yuzuriha headed off to attempt to speak with Ageha, Hoshitani Yuuta finally received the lyrics and demo music track for the other new song of B-Pro 'After all this time'. Unlike 'Kaikan every day', this new song is a ballad. Since Yuuta needs to get used to the new songs music and parts, during the second week of the summer training camp organized by the team of ancients - he would always be seen with his music player, the script of S&L and his song lyrics file around the villa house. 

The only time Yuuta could practice his new songs for B-Pro is during the morning hours before the official training time begins, or during the evening after the official training for S&L ended for the day. During the morning jog time, Yuuta would always seize the opportunity to listen to the demo tracks for the two new songs as he jogged and get used to the music of the songs. 

Atop of it, in preparation for the concert event taking place on the 24th of June - the members of Stardust have taken to travel down to the concert venue once a week since the finalized booking of the venue has gone through during the evening to rehearse for the concert. The TKK Boys, occasionally, would tag along with them for a change of pace when training gets tough. Since these activities took place outside of their official training time, neither of the ancient members made a comment. 

Transportation wise, Jumonji's mother - Ayaka-san has rented an MPV car during this period to shuttle them to and fro the Hiragi Villa House to their concert venue - the Community Hall in the next town of Naka-Karuizawa. 

It was completely by chance that Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi found out about Yuuta's double persona situation. It just so happens that Aizome Kento updated a picture of the beach of Karuizawa onto his social media account, and then announced that Thrive would be holding a fan-meeting event at the featured beach in the early afternoon hours of the 13th of June, Wednesday. 

One of Ugawa’s friends in Kyoto who chanced upon the update on Aizome Kento’s social media platform, then promptly contacted Ugawa who is also in Karuizawa to help in procuring a group photo of Thrive during the event - since it’s been a very long time since the members of Thrive were seen together in a public setting. 

The fan-meeting event of Thrive took place at one of the beaches in Karuizawa, and it was on the afternoon of a weekday - the 13th of June. Since Yuuta was providing support to Hiragi Tsubasa still - and because both Futaba Taiga and Tsukigami Haruto knew of his identity as Ashu. They knew he needs to be present for the Thrive fan-meeting activity. Thus, Tsukigami Haruto had called him out during practice on that particular day citing that he's going on a trip for some errands and need some helping hands. So, aside from Yuuta - Tsukigami Haruto also picked out his own little brother and Ootori Itsuki for the errand trip. 

And then, Ugawa stood and said he needs to get something from town as well and requested to join them on the errand trip. Tsukigami Haruto agreed since he does have legit errands to run in town. Besides, he could have dropped off Hoshitani together with Ootori at one spot and move on to the next - no one would be none the wiser. The plan was good and sound, logical even - except, he fails to take into consideration of how Ugawa's friends would seek his help in procuring a group photo of Thrive. 

So, although Tsukigami Haruto had made it a point to delay Ugawa with multiple stops along the way on the errand trip. Ugawa Akira still managed to arrive at the fan-meeting event site just as the event is coming to an end, he managed to get the group photo of Thrive which he needs to satisfy his friends who are loyal fans of Thrive and Aizome Kento though. The pink-haired teen isn’t even surprised at the sight of Ootori Itsuki being present for the fan-meeting event, recalling the little detail of the senior being a ‘Thriver’.

“Ootori-senpai, where’s Hoshitani?” Ugawa Akira, after glancing around swiftly and failing to spot the green-eyed teen of Stardust, naturally inquires. 

Ootori sweat-dropped, and a quick glance over at the direction of his beau now in the guise of Ashu Yuuta… hesitated for a bit before answering. “He’s in the toilet.” 

It’s probably a good thing that most Thrivers aren’t Stardustiers, except for Ootori Itsuki. Hence, nobody amid the fans gathered went rushing to the toilet to see if they could spot the infamous leader of Stardust following the end of Ootori’s response. 

"Come on, Ugawa-chan… you'd gotten the photo you wanted. Let's head back to the car and wait…" Tsukigami Kaito rolls his eyes at his brother's lack of actions and stepped forth pulling on the arm of the pink-haired teen to drag the teen off. And then, he turns towards Ootori Itsuki and said. "Ootori-senpai, do head over to the toilet and collect Yuuta. You know he has a problem with directions in general, we do not need him to go missing upon visiting the toilet alone." 

“Erm… right, yes - I’ll go and collect him right away.” Ootori Itsuki nodded and headed for the direction of the toilet while shooting his beau a look to hurry up and catch up with him. 

"Minna-san, thank you for coming down to support us! Do keep a lookout for the B-Project new CD this coming July! See you next time!" Aizome Kento hurried to end the fan-meeting event on his part, in order, to let his teammate slink off and go back to being Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“Sorry for the wait!” Yuuta calls out to his boyfriend, once he managed to wade past fans crowding around him and entered the toilet. And then, Yuuta hurried to lock himself in one of the empty cubicles as he did his swap in persona. 

Hence, when the fans entered the facility - they didn't see Ashu Yuuta anywhere around. And when Yuuta came back out - he was already back in his Hoshitani's appearance and his disguise gears for Ashu are all neatly packed into his carrier bag with the Timberland logo. 

“It’s fine, so how’s the newly purchased clothes - does it all fits?” Ootori Itsuki took the carrier bag imprinted with the logo of Timberland from his beau and asks, pretending that his beau was trying out new attires in the cubicles earlier since there was no sound of toilet flushing before the teen came back out. 

“It fits perfectly, so I guess no alteration trips to the tailor is necessary.” Yuuta beams in response, as he caught on to his boyfriend’s underlying meaning. With that said, the green-eyed teen made a move to exit the toilet facility with his boyfriend tailing him from behind. 

"Yuu-chan, the car's parked over there." Ootori reminded as he pointed towards a direction when Yuuta appears to be considering which direction he should proceeds with upon exiting the toilet facility. 

“Do lead the way, Itsuki…” Yuuta sweat-dropped, giving up on the idea of finding his own way back. He sucks at directions, after all. 

At first, everything is fine and dandy - but then, upon arriving back at the villa house… as the car skid to a stop in the parking space by the side of the villa house. The carrier bag imprinted with the logo of Timberland was jostled over and from within - a wig in the shade of hot-pink fell out. The wig landed right atop of Ugawa's lap since the teen was basically seated next to Yuuta. 

Ugawa Akira lifted up the pink wig and examined it in detail. The more he inspected it, the more familiar he thought the wig was. And then, he was hit by the realization that the wig is in the shade of Ashu's hair color. Upon closer inspection, he found the wig was of the exact same length of Ashu's hair even. 

“Hoshitani… why do you have a pink wig in your shopping bag? You are not doing cos-play, are you?” Ugawa Akira arched an eyebrow up in skepticism as he inquires. 

“Ara, Yuu-chan… why are you standing out here still? Hurry up and get changed, the afternoon part of the training is starting.” Futaba Taiga came out then, and his words snapped the green-eyed teen out of his panicky state of mind. 

“Right… erm, let’s head into the house and get changed first - shall we?” Yuuta tried to divert Ugawa’s attention from his pink wig and onto something else. But then, Inumine had to come rushing out and tackled Yuuta over asking if he has the chocolates from town. 

“Sei-chan, please get up… and what do you mean by chocolates from town? You didn’t ask me to get you any…” Yuuta was bewildered where on earth did Inumine get the idea that he has chocolates from town?

“Hikarun text in and said he has bought me chocolates from Osaka and would pass it to you to hand it over to me.” Inumine Seishiro immediately ‘sell’ out his informant source, causing Yuuta’s eyebrows to twitch dangerously in response. 

“Hikarun? I see… no, I don’t have it with me now. I didn’t get to see him today, only Kenken and Gochin I had the fortune of meeting.” Hoshitani Yuuta gritted out in response, shooting his boyfriend a thankful smile when the 18-year-old managed to pull Inumine off his person with the help of Tsukigami Kaito. 

However, the downside is that - the carrier bag containing his disguise gears is now completely turned over. Staring at the attire worn by Ashu earlier on, together with his contact lens carrier case and then the wig that's still in Ugawa's hands. It didn't take Ugawa too long to piece together the fact that Ashu and Hoshitani are one of the same, and then added in the monikers used…

Ugawa Akira felt his eyebrows twitched in annoyance, as he took a deep breath before addressing the suddenly sheepish looking Hoshitani Yuuta. “So, Ashu Yuuta and Hoshitani Yuuta are one of the same?” 

“...Yes.” Yuuta responded meekly in response. 

“... And the dog knows it too?” Ugawa flicked his eyes towards Inumine as he pressed on, finding it ridiculous of how the dog knew about the fact before he does. 

“Actually…I don’t know if he knew for certain.” Yuuta sweat-dropped, and nearly face-palm when Inumine took the pink wig from Ugawa’s hands to try it on his head. 

“Ne~ Yuuta, how do I look? And while on the subject, I do know about the two Yuuta being one of the same.” Inumine placed the wig on his head as he turns towards Yuuta and asks. 

“...You look ridiculous, come on - stop playing with the wig and give it back to me. How did you know of my double persona if you don’t mind me asking?” Yuuta held his hands out to retrieve the wig, and during this time - Tsukigami Kaito had regathered everything that was jostled out of the carrier bag and handed it back to his team leader. 

“Yes - Inu, since when were you aware of Ashu and Hoshitani being one of the same?” Ugawa turns towards his dog-like teammate and pressed for an explanation. 

“Hmm…? I’ve been saying they are one of the same since the beginning, but nobody believes me!” Inumine pouted at his pink-haired friend in response, he trusted his gut feeling a lot. 

And from the point Inumine Seishiro first heard the singing of Hoshitani Yuuta and Ashu Yuuta, the forest green-haired teen knew they are the same people… only nobody thinks or believes it possible. After knowing Osari Hikaru of 'MoonS', he's even more convinced of his 'guess' being right. 

After all, why else would Osari Hikaru of ‘MoonS’ being so curious about what Hoshitani Yuuta was up to in school?! They aren’t on the same team, after all! Not to forget, there’s also Yuuta’s familiarity with the members of KitaKore and also Killer King. Especially the KitaKore, even before Stardust debut - they were awfully chummy with one another already. 

“Alright, I would hate to interrupt but this conversation can wait. For now, let’s get back to the official practice first. Otherwise, Asaki would have my head for the delay.” Tsukigami Haruto snapped himself back to focus, and shepherd the kids back to the house to get ready for the afternoon part of the practice. 

"Yuu-chan, come on, let's go back for the training first. We can hold a meeting with members of Team Hiragi present at the end of the day to sort things out. For now, we need to focus on S&L training, okay?" Ootori Itsuki said to his beau who just looks overwhelmed in general.

“Good idea, but first things first - I need to keep these away in the room first.” Upon Ootori’s words, Yuuta regathered his wits together and start compartmentalizing his thoughts. His boyfriend is right, the focus should be on the S&L training for now… he could fret about how to deal with the aftermath of Ugawa finding out about his double persona later on in the day after the training came to an end. Of course, he would also need to figure out just how exactly Inumine knew for certain that Ashu and Hoshitani are one of the same…

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 101 is completed. Off to work on 102, so, Ugawa found out. :D Yes, Inumine has been telling his friends that Yuuta is Yuuta, but nobody takes his words for it :P of course, it may also be that - his remarks are too random for his friends to make any connections.


	102. Putting an end to Ageha’s ‘Hikikomori’…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see the following:  
1\. Team Ootori + Team Hiragi discussion meeting - about the 'secret' of Yuuta  
2\. Talk about Ageha's situation  
3\. Yuuta, after strengthening resolve, decides to get Ageha out of the room.  
4\. Sumisora Tsubasa calls Yuuta to go and resolve a fight between Kenken and Gochin...right after Ageha came out of the room.  
5\. B-Pro gets a cameo & they finally meet Ootori [for those who hasn't met] 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, see you tomorrow~ XD

“Finally, what kind of errands takes you the entire morning to get it done?” Uozumi Asaki grouched out when Tsukigami Haruto finally appears in the practice hall with the kids send on the errand trip in tow.

“Sorry, Uozumi-senpai. There’s a bit of a traffic jam along the way, the pop idol group Thrive is in town holding a fan-meeting event. Oh, and Yuu-chan would be here in a jiffy. He needs to drop something off in our room first.” It was Ootori Itsuki that stepped forth and explained the reason behind their tardy return. 

Since it was Ootori that handles the explanation, Uozumi didn't make it a point to press on further on the reason for their tardy return. Ugawa Akira, meanwhile, shepherd his team doggy back towards the corner where the candidates auditioning for the role of Hardy were hanging out. 

“Akira-chan, welcome back. How was the errand trip?” Tengenji Kakeru approached his pink-haired beau and inquires, out of curiosity since he could detect an underlying tone of annoyances from his beau’s body language. 

“It was very eventful and enlightening.” Ugawa Akira responded, eyeing Tengenji with a suspicious look as he said. 

“...Heh? Eventful and enlightening? Why are you looking at Tengenji with such suspicious eyes though? Did he cheated on you or something?” Toraishi Izumi pops over and decides to ask his doubts aloud. 

"EH?! No way, I would never cheat on Akira-chan!" Tengenji Kakeru reacted a tad too loudly, which causes everyone to shift curious eyes on him. 

"..." Ugawa Akira rolls his eyes briefly before he responded to his nosy womanizer teammate. "Tora, leave Kerukeru alone. Of course, he didn't cheat on me. He isn't you, I have faith and trust in his character." 

“Akira-chan…” Tengenji heaved a sigh of relief at his boyfriend’s words, before turning towards Toraishi with a look of annoyance. “Yes, unlike a certain womanizer - I am a very faithful person.” 

“... Then why are you looking at Tengenji in that manner? If it weren’t because he had lied and cheated on you, why would you dub the errand trip eventful and enlightening?” Toraishi refuses to give up and keeps on pressing for a response. 

"That's because I just chanced upon a secret about Hoshitani and was wondering if Kerukeru knows it all along but didn't think it wise to clue me in on it." Ugawa deadpan in response, still eyeing his boyfriend with a look of suspicion. 

“...” Tengenji Kakeru sweat-dropped, so his team leader’s double persona situation was found out by his beau? That’s why Akira-chan says that the trip was enlightening and eventful? Just what exactly happened on the trip, anyway? 

"Huh?" Toraishi was stumped, as he thought - the secret of Hoshitani? Certainly, the green-eyed teen can't possibly cheat on Ootori-senpai… seeing as Ootori-senpai went on the same errand trip. So, what exactly is the secret? 

“Alright, kids! Break’s over, as there’s a couple of you missing for the morning part of the practice - let’s run through one last round of joint training before splitting up into groups for the individual practice.” Saotome Ritsu calls out to the entire class and announced when he came back into the practice hall, at the end of the 15 minutes break. 

The practice continues on for another couple of hours until 3pm, Futaba Taiga announced a 30 minutes break for the students to catch a breather and replenish some energy with light snacks - that basically comprises of a bottle of water and an energy bar.

"I still can't believe that the audition has been changed from a team challenge to an individual competition basis at this point in time…but this is something straight up your alley, isn't it? You strive best under survival mode." Nanjo Koki stood next to his team leader as he commented. 

"That's an understatement, and it has always been clear about who my competition was." Kitahara Ren said in response, as he fixates his gaze upon the corner where Kuga Shuu stood with Toraishi Izumi. 

Toraishi’s position gave him a good look at Kitahara’s position, and when he noticed how the leader of Team Sazanami had the eyes fixated upon his childhood friend… the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi just couldn’t resist teasing his friend about the amount of attention Kitahara is always focusing on Kuga. “Shuu… your admirer is glancing your way, again.” 

“...” Kuga Shuu paused briefly in the act of drinking from his bottle of water, and then he continues on unfazed while inwardly rolling his eyes at Kitahara’s antics. Turning his eyes at Toraishi, Kuga Shuu deadpan. “Can you stop using that kind of saying around me? I’m straight as hell… “ 

"Right… you have been saying continuously that you have a girlfriend, are you going to tell me who you have been dating all this time?" Toraishi Izumi immediately changes the subject and focus upon his childhood friend's repeated emphasis on having a girlfriend to fend off Kitahara's ridiculous and cheesy pick-up lines. 

“Why~ Kerukeru, your dance sequence is so awesome! Very cool!” Inumine Seishiro clapped his hands together and applauded Tengenji’s dance movements. 

Tengenji Kakeru just rolls his eyes at Inumine's antics and deadpans. "Coming from you, those praises sounds really like sarcasm, are you aware - you boor?"

“Eh? Is it? Hahaha…” Inumine just scratched the back of his head as he laughed, but he was praising Tengenji because he really finds the redhead’s movements good and nice-looking. 

Nayuki was holding on to his script copy and running through the lines of Percy, halfway through, he tried to redo it in another tone which caught the attention of Ugawa Akira. 

"...Oi, don't copy my style just because you think your original style sounds too boring. Cheeky isn't in your character, so even if you decide to copy my version of Percy - you won't be able to keep it up the entire time." Ugawa Akira deadpan as he approached the cream-haired teen of Team Ootori. 

"...You're right…why did I listen to Yuuta-kun to audition for Percy, again?" Nayuki sighed aloud as he fell silent while trying to mull over how he could better portray the character of Percy. 

“I’m afraid, that is something only you know the answer.” Ugawa Akira rolls his eyes in response. 

Over at the other side of the practice hall, Sawatari and Tsukigami went through one last round of dance movement for the opening sequence of the title song - Shadow and Lights which the shadow of Lambert is supposed to perform. 

And then, Sawatari Eigo commented. “I’m impressed. It’s hard to believe that you switched roles half-way with the way you are performing now…” 

“...Sawatari, praising me on my performance would not get you anywhere near eliminating me from the competition.” Tsukigami Kaito deadpans in response.

“Of course, I’m aware of that and I don’t intend to lose the competition either.” Sawatari Eigo responded in kind. 

“For better or for worst, there is only one candidate that will be picked out for the training roles. Don’t go taking it easy, you’re guilty if you dropped out.” Kitahara Ren commented to his teammate - Nanjo Koki, after doing a survey around the practice hall taking in the sight of how their fellow classmates are coping with the new competition rules. 

“Well then… let’s have a look at my opponent and see how they’re doing…” Nanjo Koki murmurs under his breath as he glances over to the corner of the practice hall where his fellow competitors for the shadow role of Alexis were. 

In the corner where the competitors for the role of Alexis shadow were, all of them were doing stretching exercises. Only the expression on Hoshitani Yuuta's face was one of half-hearted and plagued with varying degrees of worries. Of course, Ageha Riku was nowhere around - the teen has stopped coming in for practice since the 7th of June. To date, the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha has been absent from practice for an entire week. 

“Haru…” Uozumi Asaki calls out, halting Tsukigami Haruto who is in deep thoughts in his tracks and turns back around to face the large size member of the ancient team. 

“Hmm…?” Tsukigami Haruto turns around to blink at Uozumi Asaki in response.

“Don’t ‘hmm…’ at me!” Uozumi Asaki rolls his eyes at the elder Tsukigami sibling as he lamented in response. 

“...Then what am I supposed to say in response when I had no idea what you called me for?” Tsukigami Haruto asks back in genuine confusion. 

"Hah?! You have no idea what I called you for?! Do you really have no idea about it?" Uozumi Asaki was annoyed beyond reasons, first - Haru had announced to the entire second-year students that Hoshitani needs not attend the shadow practice. And then, just a day ago - Haruto suddenly tell Hoshitani to rejoin the rest of the competitors for the shadow practice. 

Of course, Hoshitani may have no longer needed to support Hiragi during practice time but the teen was still to practice and memorize the lines of Lambert. Previously, when Hoshitani was auditioning for the shadow role of Lambert - he had told the teen to study Lambert using the excuse of to understand the shadow, he would need to understand the owner. And then, when he decides to make Hoshitani and Kaito switch auditioning roles - he uses the excuse of assisting Kaito with the transition into the shadow role of Lambert in their private practice session to make Hoshitani continues on with the learning of Lambert lines. 

Now - Haru went and feed Hoshitani the excuse of the shadow role of Alexis is a mirror of Lambert, so the continuous study of Lambert characters and lines would certainly help the teen in the long run for the audition. Uozumi Asaki was willing to bet his entire allowance from this ancient job that half the class of 2-MS is feeling confused out by the instructions they had given the green-eyed teen of Team Ootori during this summer camp period. Heck, why did Hoshitani simply suck it up without raising any questions that were beyond his comprehension? Is Hoshitani that simple-minded? 

The answer is, of course, No. The only reason why Yuuta hasn't raised any questions to the instructions given to him by the coaches is simply that he didn't have too much time to think about it. Between Yuuta trying to practice the new songs for B-Pro, practice the solo part for Alexis shadow role, remembering Lambert lines and studying Lambert's character because Hiragi-senpai tends to quiz him on it at random timing or that his boyfriend makes him the 'practice' partner in their bedroom at night… and now dealing with the worries of Ageha 'Hikikomori' situation as well as the fact that Ugawa had found out about his double persona situation was already taking up the entire capacity of his brain to dwell too much on the contradicting instructions left to him by the team of coaches in general. 

Tsukigami Haruto was about to answer Uozumi Asaki when Hachiya Sou came running after them with the request of having a member of the ancient to talk Ageha into coming back for the practice. The four members of the ancient shared a look with one another, and ultimately, it was Uozumi Asaki that stepped out from the group to address Hachiya Sou in response. 

"Is that a problem we could do anything about in the first place? The training camp is a voluntary joint practice for those who are auditioning, we can't force anyone to participate in the practice if they are unwilling to participate." Uozumi Asaki pointed out in a flat tone of voice. 

“Then what will happen to Ageha?” Hachiya Sou asks in a worrying tone of voice. 

"...That's troubling…" Futaba Taiga sighed aloud as he mulls over the situation. 

"Well… if he continues to boycott these practices, eventually it will come to a point whereby he would be dropped from the audition." Saotome Ritsu surmised, unlike Taiga - he isn't that soft-hearted when it comes down to addressing issues. 

“I understand your worries, but at this point in time, there’s nothing much that we could do. Ultimately, it depends on his own decision on what to do next… instead of worrying about him, I would prefer for you to focus on your own audition.” Uozumi Asaki then said to the worried teen by the name of Hachiya Sou, before turning on his heels to leave the area. 

Soon, the rest of the ancient team follow suits and left the hallway. Inside the practice hall, Yuzuriha seems really crestfallen at the news of Ageha Riku possibly being dropped from the audition if he continues to boycott the practice sessions. However, there isn't much he could do on his part…so now, he could only hope his friend's miracle beau can do something about it. 

“Itsuki-nii, Hoshitani seems rather distracted earlier… is there something that happens during the errand trip?” Hiragi Tsubasa then turns his inquiring eyes upon his elder twin - Ootori Itsuki and asks. 

"...Not really, and while something did happens… it's not during the trip but upon our return." Ootori didn't elaborate and instead flicked his glance over to where his boys now stood at the door of the practice hall. 

“Yuuta-kun?” Nayuki prompted, drawing Yuuta’s attention away from Hachiya Sou who remain unmoving at the spot and gazing down at the floor in deep thoughts. 

The green-eyed teen of Team Ootori had overheard the entire conversation between Hachiya Sou and the ancient team members, and while he is also quite concerned about Ageha Riku's situation… he currently had something else more pressing to attend to. 

“Ah… Tatsumi, can you gather your team around? We need to talk.” Hoshitani Yuuta, upon coming back to his senses, turns towards the approaching Tatsumi Rui and said. 

“Eh?” Tatsumi blinked in surprise, he was just about to approach Hoshitani to speak of the Ageha situation… when Hoshitani turns towards him with a request for a combined team meeting instead. 

So, five minutes later saw the members of Team Ootori and Stardust seated at the outdoor dining area of the villa house. They each have a pack of cream cracker and a bottle of water placed in front of them, Yuuta took a deep breath before zeroing in his eyes upon the blond leader of Team Hiragi and started. 

“I have been told by Inumine that he had been telling you guys about the two Yuuta being one of the same?” Yuuta said, flicking his gaze briefly to the human-sized doggy of Team Hiragi who wasted no time in stuffing his mouth with the cream crackers.

“Huh? What brought this topic on?” Tatsumi Rui is quite confused, he was half-expecting the conversation to be about the Ageha situation, to be honest.

"Yes, Inumine has been saying things like this for quite some time. Although, if I were, to be frank, half the time neither Tatsumi nor I get what he is talking about… We simply tune him out when he says things like this that we can't make any sense of… although, Tora and Ugawa would end up arguing with him over the matter." Sawatari Eigo shrugged, he assumed it's some pop culture related topic those three argues over since he only knew one Yuuta, and that is Hoshitani. 

When it comes down to pop songs, Sawatari didn’t know a lot. Classical songs he knows better, likewise for Tatsumi… but Tatsumi also listens to western pop. Local pop not so much, perhaps Stardust is the only exception, albeit Sawatari suspected that’s only because Tatsumi knows the members of Stardust on a personal scale. However, that isn’t quite the case for their fellow teammates. 

First off, Toraishi spends his free time chasing girls' skirts so when it comes down to the latest trends in the market - the guy knows literally everything. Ugawa, on the other hand, came from Kyoto… so likely already had pop culture knowledge stored in that mind of his somewhere. The teen enrolled in Ayanagi Academy because of an interest in performing arts, and aim to be a full-fledged performer one day. Still, the notion of auditioning and getting into the musical department of Ayanagi Academy only arise in the pink-haired teen after hearing the welcoming speech delivered by Hiragi-senpai during the school's opening ceremony. 

And then, there is Inumine…how the teen managed to end up friends with a member of the idol unit group of 'MoonS' within the same day of meeting them by coincidence while their team was sent to provide back-up assistance for Tsukigami Haruto - Sawatari still finds it a mystery to date. Oh yes, due to Inumine's friendship with Osari Hikaru of 'MoonS' - their entire team probably knew more about the 'MoonS' than the KitaKore duo which doesn't make sense because the latter are the ones that shared a school and dorm building with them. The Stardust is excluded because their team knew them before they even made their debut… so to them, Stardust is more friends than idols. 

“So, what if Inu has been saying things like that all the time? It’s not as if that’s a possibility…” Toraishi found his voice fading off into nothing when Hoshitani Yuuta commented. 

"Well, the thing is - Ugawa found out, and since Sei-chan has already sort of information you guys, so I thought I should just come out with it. Don't ask me the 'why' and the 'how' - but the fact is Sei-chan is right, Ashu Yuuta and Hoshitani Yuuta are essentially one of the same. They are both referring to me, and close your mouth - Tora, it's unbecoming." 

"Now… Sei-chan, care to enlighten me on how did you make the connection between both my personas? I was very careful when I switch between them… so how did you discover that the two Yuuta is the same person?" Hoshitani Yuuta then turns towards the forest-green haired teen and inquires, his expression serious. 

"A few things… there's a similar voice, for one." Inumine started, citing off one of the first things that point him in the correct direction. 

"Voice similarities are not that uncommon… Hikarun has the same voice as Akatsuki-senpai from what I remember… and if it weren't for the obvious accent in Yuzu-senpai's voice when he speaks, he could pass off for Yashamaru from High Edge Records at times." Yuuta deadpan in response, and if he wants to get down to the technicality.

“Well, there is also your chumminess with the KitaKore.” Inumine pointed out his next supporting evidence. 

“Which I explained away using the excuses of childhood friends from the Bambi era.” Yuuta continues on.

"How do you explain Killer King's obedience when you lectured and discipline them then? And Akane-chan calls you senpai willingly, with his type of character - I wouldn't put it past him to use the point that Killer King debut earlier than Stardust to insist on having the members of Stardust addressing him as senpai. But with you, it's obviously the other way around." Inumine pointed out next, and then he further added on. "Not to mention, Hikarun was overly curious in a newly recruited member under his talent management agency…" 

"..." Yuuta was speechless, while Tsukigami Kaito snorted aloud at his stupefied look. "Well, Yuuta - Inumine has pretty much hit the nail on the wall, isn't it? Because, Akane did try to make us call him - senpai. He only changed his tune when he wanted Na-chan to feed him because Na-chan threatens to not cook anything for him if he wants to pull rank on us." 

“I’m surprised you didn’t go around telling other people about your discovery though…” Eventually, Yuuta gave up and eyed Inumine strangely instead. 

"Not that I didn't try, but after Toraishi and Ugawa kept insisting that it isn't possible - I never bother anymore." Inumine shrugged, and now he could be smug and pull an 'I told you so' on Toraishi from hereon. 

"Okay… although I have to say - I still have no idea who is Ashu Yuuta." Tatsumi Rui responded with a sheepish look on his face. 

"Right… of course, Tatsumi wouldn't know - outside of musical, the only type of films he watched is either documentary or horror splatter films which neither members of Thrive acted in." Toraishi, having finally digested the bit of information muttered under his breath as he pulled his mobile device out to Google up a solo image of Ashu Yuuta and pass it over to his 'team parents' to have a look at the picture. 

"This is Ashu Yuuta, and comparing the picture with Hoshitani - would you believe they are the same people without having the evidence staring you in the face or the person owning up to the fact themselves?!” Toraishi commented in a wry tone of voice. 

Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo stared at the picture reflected on Toraishi's mobile device and glanced up at the chestnut-brown haired teen in front of them before they start to compare between the two Yuuta. Ultimately, they shake their heads in response because just based on looks itself - they look too different to be considered the same person. 

“Ugawa, are you sure they are the same person?” Tatsumi Rui felt his lips twitching as he turns towards his pink-haired teammate to clarify the bit of information, again. 

"Yes, they are - I am still digesting the bit of information myself. But I am certain that they are one of the same… because it comes to think of it now, Hoshitani never appears in the same frame as Ashu, and the Stardust was never invited to the same show that features Thrive if it's on the same event day." Ugawa Akira could bash his head against the wall now that he thinks about it, the hints have been there all along - it just never once occurs to him before. 

"..." Sawatari and Tatsumi then thought back to the time they visited the aquarium with Team Ootori and sweat-dropped in unison. Right, comes to think about it… Ootori-senpai's obsession with Ashu Yuuta, and how he fan-boy over Ashu Yuuta in front of Hoshitani… if they didn't remember wrongly, the members of Team Ootori were trying to prevent themselves from breaking down in laughter. Only, they had no idea why they were laughing then… now though… 

"While on the subject, I can't believe you didn't tell me - Kerukeru!" Ugawa Akira pouted in response because it is quite apparent now that the entire team of Stardust were 'in' on the double-persona situation of Hoshitani. No wonder, the entire team switches the way they address Hoshitani's name to the given name - Yuuta, following their debut. Otherwise, they would slip up if they still go by the family name. 

“...Akira-chan, Yuuta was adamant to keep his secret under wraps so I can’t say anything. Sorry.” Tengenji Kakeru apologized to his annoyed beau with utmost sincerity. 

"Uwa-chan, don't blame Kerukeru… he's just keeping a promise he made to me. Either way, I'm asking that none of you speak of this outside of the circle of friends who are already aware of the 'secret'." Yuuta responded, inwardly hoping that he didn't cause any dispute between Tengenji and Ugawa. 

“...I’m not that much of a gossip, Tora though, is another matter entirely.” Ugawa huffed in response, throwing a look towards the resident gossip and womanizer of Team Hiragi as he commented. 

While Ugawa Akira is slightly irked that his boyfriend didn’t say anything to him about Hoshitani’s secret, the pink-haired teen also knew it wasn’t fair to blame his boyfriend for not saying anything about it. Since this isn’t exactly something his boyfriend could share without seeking prior approval from the green-eyed teen - Hoshitani Yuuta. And so, Ugawa Akira didn’t avoid the redhead when Tengenji reaches for his hand under the table where their hands were hidden from view of their respective teammates.

"Shuu-chan…" Yuuta started, and Kuga Shuu nodded in response without the need for his leader to voice his words aloud. The stoic teen has essentially taken it upon himself to keep an eye out on his childhood friend, and would immediately apply for a gag order to be placed on his friend if Tora shows any signs of spreading the news to someone outside the 'in the know' circle of their social group.

“Anyway, there’s something else I wish to speak with you about…” Tatsumi Rui started, after the topic about Hoshitani’s double persona has been concluded. 

“Ah… I supposed it’s about Ageha?” Yuuta prompted, he still recalled Tatsumi’s first reaction when he brought up the topic of his double persona situation for discussion. The blond had responded that he had thought they were going to speak about Ageha’s situation. 

"Yes…" Tatsumi nodded before he proceeds to fill Yuuta in on the events that transpired on the second day of their official training. He rehashed the interaction between Ageha and Tsukigami Haruto for Yuuta's benefits since the green-eyed teen wasn't anywhere around when the event took place. 

"... I see so that's how Haru-nii decides to go about waking Ageha up." Yuuta mused aloud, but just that alone wasn't what drove Ageha into his current 'hikikomori' behavior though… was his performance of Lambert's Reconciliation the last straw that broke the camel's back? 

“Eh? You knew what Tsukigami-san was going to say to Ageha?” Tatsumi was quite surprised when he heard Yuuta’s response. 

"Well…I mean, Fu-chan and I had both tried to tell Ageha that his performance lacks a sense of individuality. However, nothing could get through to him… and I'm sure Yuzu-senpai tried last year as well. But Ageha was quite stubborn, and we all agree that perhaps the effect might be better coming straight from his 'god' so we had kind of entrusted Haru-nii with the task at delivering the final blow. The words seem to get through Ageha's head it seems, but that alone wasn't what caused his 'hikikomori' habits. Since based on Hachiya's account, he was still functional over the next few days at least, albeit only on an autopilot mode. The last straw is probably when he chanced upon me performing Lambert's Reconciliation part in the practice hall on the morning of the 7th of June since Hachiya says he vanishes briefly after breakfast and upon returning had chase Hachiya out of the room, thrown out Hachiya's stuff and locked himself into the room." Yuuta explains, filling Tatsumi in on the other half of the story that probably everyone else is missing. 

“Oh…” Tatsumi Rui murmurs in response, before flicking his eyes over to Yuuta and asks. “So, what do you intend to do next?” 

“Try to get him out of the room, of course.” Yuuta shrugged, since he was the cause of Ageha’s ‘hikikomori’ situation - he would have to break the teen out of it. Besides, he had a feeling that this is a true turning point for Ageha’s performance style… 

“Just how exactly do you intend to go about it?” Tengenji Kakeru prompted. 

"That's something I need to stew for a bit before making a decision, come on, break time is nearly over. Let's head back for the afternoon practices first." Hoshitani Yuuta suggested as he starts heading back towards the direction of the practice hall. 

The afternoon practices carry on for another two hours before it comes to an end at 5pm. Yuuta was on his way to the toilet when Nanjo Koki approached him and asks cryptically. "How's the stew coming along?" 

“Stew? What stew? Are we having stew for dinner tonight? Eh… wait, Hoshitani’s not on kitchen duty list - erm… but Futaba-san is Hoshitani’s cousin. So, are we having stew for dinner or not?” Todo Hajime of Team Sazanami was heard mumbling under his breath as he passes by Yuuta and Nanjo Koki in the hallway. 

Both of them stared at Todo Hajime and wonders if the teen had appeared for comedic relief, to those present on-site during the earlier break - of course, they had caught on to the 'stew' underlying meaning. It was referring to the Ageha's situation in general since Yuuta mentioned he was going to stew on the possible solution to break Ageha out from the self-inflicted 'hikikomori' lifestyle. 

“Where were you hiding earlier, and what exactly did you hear?” Yuuta turns towards Nanjo Koki with a penetrating gaze as he pressed for an answer. If the teen has only overheard the part of the conversation concerning Ageha then it’s fine, but if the teen had overheard everything … it’s another matter altogether. 

"I was behind the house, and as for what exactly did I overhear… I came out just in time to hear you telling Ugawa not to blame Tengenji or something. Not that I know what had happened… but anything mentioned from that point onwards, I hear them alright." Nanjo Koki shrugged his response. 

Yuuta heaved a sigh of relief, which means that Nanjo had only overheard the last part of the conversation. That's alright, he's sure Kerukeru and Uwa-chan can think of something to explain the situation away. 

"I see… well, at present I have just started the fire on the stew. So, it's going to take a while. You'll know when it's ready." Yuuta responded back just as cryptically, and since Nanjo Koki and Kitahara Ren had the room diagonally across from Ageha's room at present - they would most definitely notice when he decides to approached Ageha.

After visiting the toilet, Yuuta went back into the practice hall and headed for Nayuki. “Na-chan, can you help me out with something?”

“Hmm…? Yes, what do you need me to help you with?” Nayuki inquires, looking up from his copy of the Shadow & Lights script. 

“I want to go through some lines for Lambert, can you do the lines for Alexis so I could familiarize myself with them?” Yuuta said. 

"Sure…" Nayuki shrugged, at present, as long as it wasn't Percy lines… he's willing to help. Till now, Nayuki still has trouble deciding the type of character he wishes his Percy to be… 

They went through back and forth between the lines of Alexis and Lambert, and when Nayuki read out the part for Alexis about no longer having any treasure to give Lambert…and Yuuta having arrived at the line that talks about Alexis shutting himself up in the attic paused. 

“Yuuta-kun?” Nayuki prompted, as he wonders why his friend suddenly fell silent and appears to be in deep thoughts. 

"...Alexis… doesn't the Alexis feel a little like the Ageha now? I mean, it isn't only because of the damaged face that causes Alexis to shut himself up in the attic, isn't it? There's also the situation of Alexis being hurt emotionally…" Yuuta suddenly mused aloud to no one in particular. 

"Now that you'd mentioned it… it does feel similar." Nayuki agrees, but he wasn't quite sure how this would help the situation though. 

"Honestly… if only the Ageha situation is like a musical or something…" Yuuta lamented aloud before he starts doing some kind of silly dance around calling for Alexis to appear. 

"Are you done with the memorizing of Lambert's lines already?" Ultimately, it wasn't Alexis that appears on-site but Hiragi Tsubasa made his presence known to the two teens of Team Ootori. 

"Oh~ Hiragi-senpai, I'm so sorry." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he hurried to apologize for fooling around when he's supposed to be studying on the character of Lambert. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Hiragi Tsubasa sweat-dropped in return, this is, after all, not part of the official practice time. Whatever Hoshitani Yuuta chooses to do at present, is entirely the teen’s freedom. 

“Eh…?” Yuuta blinked stupidly in response. 

“The shadow role of Alexis that you are now auditioning for is a mirror of Lambert, so it’ll do you good to learn more about the character of Lambert. I’m sure the effort and time you spend familiarizing and learning about Lambert wouldn’t be in vain.” Hiragi Tsubasa commented with a smile, before adding on as an afterthought. 

"Speaking of, Hoshitani… your version of Lambert is a little timid sometimes." 

“Timid…?” Yuuta blinked as he mulled over the word choice of Hiragi Tsubasa on his version of Lambert. 

"Yes, Lambert is a shy and cheerful young man but he is also strong and courageous at heart. Every word he said, every tune he sang serves as a knock to convey his feelings to the closed-off heart of Alexis. Eventually, his words got through to his friend and Alexis reciprocated in kind towards the end." Hiragi Tsubasa then went on to elaborate on the meaning of the title song - Shadow & Lights, by relating it to the dynamics between the two characters - Lambert and Alexis. 

Hiragi left once he finished saying his piece, and upon noticing that Hoshitani has caught on to the hint he provides. Following Hiragi's departure, Nayuki went on to comment on Yuuta. "Comes to think about it, Lambert reminds me a bit of you." 

“Eh?” Yuuta blinked, failing to comprehend how did the topic jump from the dynamic between Alexis and Lambert to the topic of relating him with the character of Lambert? 

"Just like Lambert, your words are always knocking on our hearts," Nayuki claims, a fond smile playing on his lips as he reminded his friend. 

Closing his eyes momentarily, Yuuta spends a bit of time to organize his thoughts. When he opens up his eyes, again - determination shone through as he turns and leaves the practice hall. The destination in mind - the guest wing of the villa house, the room where Ageha had taken to barricade himself from within. 

“Hoshitani-kun…I think it’s best to leave Ageha alone for the time being.” Hachiya Sou, upon realizing what Yuuta was going to do, turns around and chase after Yuuta. 

"I wish to speak with Ageha," Yuuta stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice as he stalked towards the direction of the room that Ageha had taken to hide within, his steps determined. 

Hachiya Sou followed Yuuta over to the door, eyeing the door with unbidden worries. Hoshitani Yuuta took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “Ageha, open up. I know you can hear me. I wish to speak with you.” 

“Go away! Stop bothering me! I have got nothing to say to you.” Ageha shouted from within. 

“...Well, unfortunately for you, I DO have something to say to you!” Hoshitani Yuuta stated back in a flat tone of voice.

“...” Inside the room, Ageha gritted his teeth from annoyance but remain silent as he waited to hear just what on earth Hoshitani Yuuta has to say. 

"Ageha, are you aware that if you continue to stop coming for practice - you would be forced to drop out from the audition?" Yuuta disregard Ageha's demand for him to 'go away' and continues on. And then, without waiting for Ageha's response - Yuuta continues on. 

[This is embarrassing… but well, if it can get through to him - I can put on an act.] Yuuta thought resolutely to himself, as he started to speak of the person he admired. “Ageha, just like you - I had a person that I admired. Even now, I’m working and trying my hardest so to achieve the goal to stand on the same stage as him…” 

“Shut-up! What do you even know?! We are not the same, after all!” Ageha screamed from the room. 

Yuuta sucked in his breath, strengthen his resolve as he glared at the door and raised his voice. "Of course, we are not the same! If I'm you, I wouldn't be struck down so easily. So what if I'm being denied by the person that I admire?! I won't give up, nor will I hid from the rest of the world living the life of a self-exile. I would continue to chase after the person, even if they told me not to chase after them. I would never give up on my dream!" 

Inside the room, Ageha gritted his teeth in annoyance and muttered something about Hoshitani Yuuta's thinking being selfish. Throwing himself off the bed, Ageha Riku grabbed his copy of the Shadow and Lights program booklet from the August 2015 performance and threw the door to the room wide open as he screams at Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"Stop saying these things you have no idea about?! It's not even hypothetical, I was denied by the person I admire. Totally denied, what should I even do now? How do I make the feeling of hurt stop?! Do I really have to give up on my dream? I really don't wish to give it up…" Ageha said in an anguished tone of voice as he tightens his grip on the program booklet of the Shadow and Lights that inspired him in life, thus far. 

"Then don't give up on your dreams, see - we are similar, after all. I don't know how to give up on my dreams either! I wouldn't say we are the same because we are definitely not the same. But I'll still say we are similar. As for what you should do next, my suggestion is - stop trying to become Haru-nii. We have said in repeated times, your performance lacks a sense of individualistic traits. I will say it again to you now, and hopefully, this time it would go into your head instead of over your head." Yuuta said as he grabbed onto Ageha's shoulders. 

“Uh-oh, looks like your rival is back in action.” Kitahara Ren mused aloud when he was attracted by the loud commotion that took place outside in the hallway, and opens up the door to take a look only to see Hoshitani Yuuta yelling at Ageha Riku through the closed door, while Ageha Riku hollered back from within the room. 

“Hmm… personally, I’ll deem him guilty I guess.” Nanjo Koki commented with a grin. 

“Ne~ Ageha, let’s talk more - I’m very interested in knowing more about you.” Hoshitani Yuuta smiled brightly at the black-haired teen. 

“I…would like to learn more about you as well… or I should say, I would like to try learning about you.” Ageha Riku answered somewhat hesitantly and awkwardly as he averted his eyes from Hoshitani Yuuta. 

Suddenly, sounds of crying were heard - turning around Hoshitani Yuuta and Ageha Riku were met with the sight of a weeping Hachiya Sou. The bespectacled teen was openly wiping tears from his eyes from sheer relief that his friend finally stopped being a ‘hikikomori’. 

“Sou, I apologized for making you worried.” Ageha apologized, and in response - Hachiya threw himself at Ageha and promptly start crying like a big baby. 

Yuuta couldn't help it, he snorted aloud. Because Ageha's height is at 164cm and Hachiya's height is at 178cm, the sight of Hachiya clinging on to Ageha as he cried like a baby is too amusing for Yuuta to stomach. 

"Sorry, don't mind me…" Yuuta apologized when both Hachiya and Ageha turn their eyes on the snorting teen. 

“Oi! Yuuta, your phone’s ringing.” Just then, Tengenji Kakeru pops his head out from the room where Nayuki and Koumoto Tetsuya was sharing and calls out for his leader’s attention. 

“Eh?” Yuuta blinked, before rushing over to pick up the call. One look at the caller-ID had Yuuta sweat-dropping as he inwardly wonders if he had mixed up any job dates or something, why else would Sumisora Tsubasa be calling him? 

"Hello?" Since Yuuta is in front of his other classmates - he didn't address the manager of B-Pro by her given name. The last thing he needs is for people to misunderstand the call was from Hiragi-senpai. 

"Yuuta-kun, sorry to disturb you but Aizome-san and Kaneshiro-san are at it, again. Nobody dares to diffuse the tension for fear of making it worse… are you able to come by and resolve the issue?" The voice of Sumisora Tsubasa came over the phone receiver, sounding quite worried. 

“...What is it this time?” Yuuta pinched the bridge of his nose as he asks, inwardly, wondering about just how much drama is he going to get for this particular evening?

"Aizome-san claims to have a headache and would like to sleep early, but Kaneshiro-san told him to finish his dinner first. Kaneshiro-san is worried about Aizome-san getting gastric from skipping meals, but Aizome-san says it won't kill him to skip a single meal… and then somehow Kaneshiro-san must have said something that proves otherwise. And now, Aizome-san is very unhappy about it." Sumisora Tsubasa responded and Yuuta could distinctively hear the sound of Gochin and Kenken raising voices at one another while Massu tried to get them to speak more civilly, only to nearly get implicated in the fight as well. 

"Send me the address, I'll see what I can do about it. Oh, tell Massu to prepare two buckets of iced water - I may need them." Yuuta ended the call and then zeroed in his gaze on Tengenji as he asked. "Kerukeru, do you have any idea where Itsuki is?" 

“Eh? Ootori-senpai? Erm… in the dining room perhaps? Or the living room?” Tengenji Kakeru paused, the question was totally outside his expectation so he does not have an answer for Yuuta. 

"Never mind, I'll go and look for him myself," Yuuta muttered aloud, as he went in search of his boyfriend. Inwardly, thankful that Hachiya is still keeping Ageha's attention occupied - that gives him free rein to go in search of his boyfriend to take him out for 'dinner'. 

Ootori Itsuki was in the family lounge with the rest of the members of the former Kao Council, as well as the team of ancient when Yuuta suddenly came into the room. 

"..." Futaba Taiga noted the look of annoyance on his baby cousin's face and shrank back for a bit. 

“...” Ootori Itsuki blinked at his beau’s dark expression in half-confusion, as his mind raced to go through his memory wondering if he had done anything accidentally that might pissed his beau off only to draw a blank. So, with an innocent look in his eyes - Ootori Itsuki turns towards his approaching beau and ask. “Yuu-chan, is anything the matter? You look like someone has just pissed you off… if I were, to be frank.” 

“Oh, I’m most definitely pissed… but it’s not at you. So, you are safe… and no, it’s not you either Fu-chan.” Yuuta deadpan when he noticed how his cousin is also glancing at him with a wary look. 

Turning towards Yuzuriha Christian Lion, the green-haired senior nearly start to apologize on behalf of his student - Ageha, thinking his student may have said things that upset Hoshitani again. 

"…Why are you apologizing to me for Ageha's words? I mean, he wasn't exactly wrong - I screwed up plenty during rehearsals and regular practices, it's only natural for him to base his judgment of my skills level using things he had already seen from me. Either way, I was going to say - you can stop fretting now. I managed to pull him out from the room, approximately 20 minutes ago. Hachiya is crying on him, the last time I checked. You might get a chance to mother-hen him if you hurry…" Hoshitani Yuuta said to the green-haired French-born member of the former Kao Council.

Almost instantly, Yuzuriha was up and out of the family lounge making a beeline for the guest wing. Sazanami Sakuya, meanwhile, heaved a sigh of relief - that means he doesn't have to worry about Yuzuriha attempting to play 'spider-man' by trying to access the teen's room via the balcony, anytime soon.

“As expected of my dearest miracle Yuu-chan~” Ootori Itsuki beams, and if it weren’t for the warning gaze directed towards him by his younger twin - Hiragi Tsubasa, he might be tempted to pull his boyfriend in for a kiss, right there and then. 

"Anyway, Itsuki - do join me for a dinner trip at my friends' place," Yuuta said, shoving his phone with the address over to his boyfriend to have a look at it. 

"Oh… your friends are here, already?" Ootori Itsuki blinked, as he read the address - inwardly, thinking this is quite a coincidence. They don't even need a car for this particular address, it's just a 25 minutes walk. The villa Yuuta's friends stayed in is just separated from the Hiragi family villa by a block of forest grounds. Rather, the forest is shared grounds…between the two villas. 

"Yes, but not everyone is here yet. Some are only coming over in 2 days, but the majority has arrived and we have been invited for dinner." Yuuta smiled at his boyfriend in response, and then he leaned in closer to whisper the real reason of why they are heading over to visit his friends. 

“...I see.” Ootori Itsuki nodded, before apologizing to Uozumi that he’s going on a date with his beloved boyfriend and excused himself from the lounge. 

Twenty minutes later, Ootori Itsuki sat in the living room of the Miyamoto Family Villa as he watched his beau told off the two other members of Thrive with an amusing look in his eyes. Inwardly thinking how ridiculous and yet adorable the scene was - the fact that two adults were getting told off by a high school student was amusing enough by itself. But when the high school student in question was his dearest boyfriend, it just makes Itsuki feel proud of the overall. 

"Gochin, I know you are worried about Kenken's health but couldn't you let him nap for a bit before waking him for dinner? It's not as though Mikarin has gotten dinner ready when Kenken says he wants to sleep off his headache." Yuuta started, zeroing in his gaze at the black-haired member of Thrive first before flicking his eyes over to Aizome Kento. 

“And you… why do you always have to push Gochin’s button? But more importantly, why did you throw your ire at Massu?” Yuuta then berated his blue-haired teammate. 

"And Massu, you already knew those two when they start fighting are bound to get nasty and disastrous. So, why are you so silly to get involved in it? You should have dumped the bucket of ice-cold water on them right from the start. That will get them to stop for certain…" Yuuta shakes his head at the entire situation at hand, seriously, should he be glad that the rest of the members from 'MoonS' did not think it their business to intervene? 

Glancing towards the two buckets of iced water sitting by the side of the room, Kaneshiro Goshi and Aizome Kento shudder… thank god, they fell silent when they spotted the arrival of Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki. They are quite certain that if they didn't shut up or if they dare to shout at Tsubasa for bringing Yuuta into the picture, the iced water is definitely going straight onto the top of their head. 

"Oh~ so, you're Yuutan's beau eh! Finally, we get to meet Yuutan's beau~" Osari Hikaru ignores the lecture going on on the other side of the room, and focus his curious attention on Ootori Itsuki instead. 

Meanwhile, Nome Tatsuhiro showed off his tanned and muscular body with Hikaru doing an introduction of the members of ‘MoonS’ in general to Ootori Itsuki. Although, the guy named Nome Tatsuhiro didn’t say a single word throughout - somehow, Itsuki was given the idea that if he had ever hurt Yuuta, the man would be the first to bash him up… 

Dinner with the ‘MoonS’ and ‘Thrive’ - 2/3 of them, since the balance 1/3 is in the guise of Hoshitani was quite interesting. Because while one side of the table was engulfed in silence, the other side was rather rowdy. Osari Hikaru, single-handed keeps the conversation flow going by shooting various questions at Yuuta and occasionally, Ootori Itsuki. 

The questions ask during dinner were mostly easy to respond type, for Yuuta - Hikaru inquires on Killer King's school life in general. When it comes to Ootori though, the questions have more to do with the recommended sightseeing point and best shopping area, or the types of souvenirs to get around town since Ootori had admitted that he did visit Karuizawa frequently back when he was still a kid. 

“Hikarun, please don’t put your adventure idea for ghost hunting in the haunted mansion to use - because the mansion is not haunted. Even if you want to do ghost hunting adventure, do it elsewhere and not at the mansion on the opposite end of the forest.” Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped, while Ootori Itsuki broke down in laughter when he heard Osari Hikaru’s brilliant idea for a night-time adventure activity.

“Eh? Why?” Osari Hikaru blinked in confusion as he asks in return.

“The haunted mansion you claimed - isn’t haunted, it’s actually the Hiragi Family Villa where my school is now holding a training camp within. The mansion just looks desolate on the outside, but we are living in it at present.” Yuuta responded, as he face-palm over the sheer possibility of Hikaru leading the team of ‘MoonS’ on a ghost-hunting adventure to the Hiragi Family Villa. 

"Right… the first thing I'll do upon returning to Tokyo is to propose a face-lift for the villa house. Considering there might still be future chances of summer training camp being held at the villa… I think it's better not to have it looking like a haunted mansion all the time." Ootori Itsuki eventually commented once he managed to get his laughter under control. 

On the way back to the Hiragi family villa, Ootori is still laughing over the idea of the 'MoonS' trying to infiltrate the Hiragi family villa to conduct an adventurous ghost-hunting trip. Imagine what could have happened if Yuu-chan didn't swing by the Miyamoto villa house to visit his friends today, and those friends of his indeed decide to carry out the adventure of scouting out the haunted mansion - Hiragi family villa? 

Chaos would descend, for certain. 

It goes without saying that Ootori’s amusement has been noted by his friends upon his return to the villa house with Yuuta in tow. Promptly, Ootori went on to share the tale of how they nearly get ‘uninvited guests’ tonight at the villa by sharing the ghost-hunting trip planned by Yuuta’s friends - and the venue for the ghost-hunt trip just so happens to be this very villa house they are currently residing within. 

"I see… well, I can certainly understand where they are coming from. I mean, just looking at the exterior - it does seem like a desolate haunted mansion." Tsukigami Haruto responded that was his very same thoughts on the first day of the training camp. 

“Well… I will see what I can do about the face-lift, even if we can’t do an overhaul. Perhaps, this tale would persuade grandfather to at least agree to give the exterior a fresh coat of paint, and get someone to remove the weeds and vines around the house…” Hiragi Tsubasa shakes his head in silent amusement as he commented.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 102 completed :D Oh~ the song ‘Knock On Dream’ and the earlier song ‘Face-Off’ is not performed in the present chapters, both songs will appear in the later chapters. I already have something planned for ‘Knock On Dream’, Face-Off has yet to be decided ^^; 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter - I had B-Pro boys makes a cameo :P 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter :D


	103. Summer Training Camp, Part 6 - Revival of Ageha Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for today's chapter :D   
1\. Ageha came out from Hikikomori and rejoin the practices :D  
2\. Team Hiragi and Team Ootori talks about new batch of Star-teams, with Hiragi and Ootori joining in.   
3\. Killer King was mentioned, and Ageha felt lost amid the conversation.  
4\. Hachiya and Ageha talks about Killer King, Hachiya gave Ageha a crash course in Killer King.   
5\. But Ageha still don't know the names only knew the four boys as members of Killer King & Prob Team Irinatsu  
6\. Yuuta needs to sneak out for B-Pro recording job, and ask Futaba to distract Ageha the next day so he could sneak off.   
7\. Private chat of Kuga Shuu & Yuki-chan XD 
> 
> Please Enjoy the Chapter ^_^

On the morning of the 14th of June, Thursday morning - as the timing for the practice session comes ticking closer. The students were all wondering if Ageha Riku is going to show up for practice. Technically, they knew since Hoshitani Yuuta has managed to break the teen out from the 'hikikomori' living, the chances of the teen coming for practices have become significantly higher too. But still, until they actually see the teen coming back in for the practice this morning - no one dares to breathe easy yet. 

“Yuzu-chan, don’t worry. I’m sure Ageha-kun will show up today.” Ootori Itsuki, upon sighting the apprehensive look in his green-haired friend’s eyes, reassured.

“Ootori-kun… I’m a failure.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion suddenly said, startling his group of friends badly. 

“Eh?! What brought this on, suddenly?” Ootori Itsuki widens his eyes in shock, before turning towards his younger brother for guidance. 

Hiragi Tsubasa sweat-dropped when his elder brother turns towards him, as he thought what makes his brother thinks he will know what is going on in the mind of Yuzuriha?!

“...This isn’t about what Tsukigami-senpai said to you, the other day, is it?” Sazanami Sakuya paused for a few seconds before inquiring.

"What did Tsukigami-senpai said exactly?" Akatsuki Kyoji blinked before he decides to inquire to get a better understanding of the entire situation at hand. 

"Right… so when Ageha-kun starts to shut himself away in the room refusing anyone entry not to come out from the room, Yuzuriha decides to approach Tsukigami-senpai hoping that Tsukigami-senpai would be able to talk some sense into Ageha. Of course, Tsukigami-senpai turns down the idea and instead zero in on the detail of why Yuzuriha hasn't made it a point to correct Ageha-kun's flaw and instead allow Ageha-kun to continue on with the copying of his performance to the present point in time." Sazanami Sakuya responded on his friend's behalf, with a sigh on his lips. 

"Erm… but I thought Yuzuriha did try, only the words didn't register with Ageha?" Akatsuki Kyoji commented then.

"Tsukigami-senpai claims that I wasn't being harsh enough and that I was too soft in my teaching approach. That, and the fact, that I shouldn't agree with the idea of making him the leader for Team Yuzuriha because that only serves to encourage him along." Yuzuriha Christian Lion sighed aloud as he responded, the sheer memory of that conversation with Tsukigami Haruto still makes him cringe when he recalls the image of the experience.

So, when the clock struck the designated time for the practice to begin - everyone waited with bated breath. Futaba Taiga has just opened his mouth to declare a start to today's official practice when the sound of someone opening the door to the practice hall was heard. Almost immediately, every single person presents in the practice hall zeroed in their eyes upon the door. When the door to the practice hall opens up to admit the entry of the black-haired teen - Ageha Riku of Team Yuzuriha, everybody smiled at the sight that meets their eyes. In the case of Hachiya Sou, the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha literally have tears in his eyes. 

“Oi, Hachiya - haven’t you shed enough tears last night?!” Tengenji Kakeru commented as his eyebrows twitched dangerously with annoyance. 

Since Yuuta needs to make an escape to visit the members of B-Pro and put a stop to a fight between Kento and Goshi - the members of Stardust have been tasked to distract Ageha Riku's attention for the time being. As such, the redhead already had to put up with the sight of Hachiya Sou bawling like a baby on Ageha Riku for the most part of yesterday's evening… so, the sight of the teen having tears in the eyes again caused the redhead of Stardust to cringe inwardly while he masked his true feeling behind a mask of habitual annoyance. 

"Maa…maa… Sou-chan, don't cry!" Inumine Seishiro leans his body weight against Hachiya Sou as he commented in a sing-song manner, the force of Inumine slumping against Hachiya startled the bespectacled teen too much to contemplate crying. 

"Oi, Inu! Get off from Hachiya, the poor soul is about to be flattened by you." Toraishi Izumi hurried to snap, throwing his slipper across the practice hall resulting in a 'splat' sound when the slipper hits the target - the face of Inumine Seishiro. 

“...” Kuga Shuu stared at his childhood friend strangely, before inquiring. “Tora, why do you have a slipper with you?”

“...Tat-chan, did Tora have any previous experience at playing baseball before?” Hoshitani Yuuta, on the other hand, turns towards the green-eyed blond of Team Hiragi and ask. 

“No idea, you are better off asking Kuga, to be honest. I’m not the childhood friend of Tora, but your teammate Kuga should know.” Tatsumi Rui sweat-dropped as he responded to Yuuta’s inquiry. 

“Right… so, I guess this time everyone’s in attendance then.” Futaba Taiga grinned as he commented. 

Ageha Riku, blinked before nodding at the 21-year-old ancient member and responded with the simple ‘yes’ while meeting eyes with Yuuta. 

“Alright, kids - settle down! As per the norm, we will start with the joint practice session before moving on to work on the individual parts.” Saotome Ritsu calls out to the second-year students as he announced and kick-starts the morning half of the official practice session for the day. 

The joint practice session includes going through scenes that involve the main cast and the training roles, and there is no redo. If one of the people who is auditioning for the role forgot the lines or said the wrong lines, they would be sub out by the next candidate immediately. 

Nayuki has been unfortunate enough to be called upon this particular morning, and the scene was the same one that Ugawa had done before. Although, Nayuki didn't stammer this time around and his performance is significantly better than the time he went for the interview round of the audition for the star-team…his version of Percy had Yuuta sweat-dropping since this was the first time he had seen Nayuki performing a part that involves Percy. Usually, when he asks for the cream-haired teen help with the practice, they were always doing Lambert and Alexis scenes…

"Is Nayuki trying to imitate L. Lawliet from the anime 'Death Note'?" Koumoto Tetsuya of Team Yuzuriha could not help but mutter aloud. 

“Shush you… don’t affect Nayuki with that comment.” Nakakoji Haruma shot back at the member of Team Yuzuriha that is also competing with him for the role of Lambert Shadow. 

"..." Yuuta inwardly agrees with Tetsu that the way Nayuki went about with the analysis of the rumored 'west end phantom' does sounds awfully like the way L. Lawliet from Death Note analyzes things…but Percy is a role created for comedic relief similar to Cliff. Nayuki's interpretation is a little too serious to fit the image for the role of Percy. 

Kuga Shuu, on the other hand, really performed well for the role of Orlando. Kitahara Ren wasn't that bad at the role either, so it's very likely the competition for the role of Orlando would be within these two for certain. For the role of Hardy, competition is stiff between Tengenji Kakeru and Inumine Seishiro. When it comes down to the shadow role part, during a joint practice session - only Nanjo Koki and Tatsumi Rui have been called out to give the scene a try. 

Ageha and Yuuta sat out from it all, Ageha was to be expected - until he managed to stop himself from copying Tsukigami Haruto, he's not going to be called out for a try of the role. That much, Ageha is also aware of it so he didn't comment on his lack of participation in the joint practice session. As for Yuuta, he didn't even stop to think for a moment why he has never been called upon to test out the scene during the joint practice session. 

When it comes to the time of individual practice, the practice is divided into acting, singing, and dancing - three components. 

“Ageha, the last time you were here, I told you that your performance lacks allure. Have you figure out its meaning yet?” Tsukigami Haruto asks, fixating his gaze upon the figure of Ageha Riku.

"...Were you trying to say that my performance has no soul?" Ageha Riku cast his eyes downwards as he mulled over the comments he had received from his 'god' the last time around before he answered in a tone of hesitation. 

"..." Tsukigami Haruto then flicked his eyes over to Hoshitani Yuuta and asks. "Hoshitani-kun, care to explain to your friend here - what exactly is wrong with his performance?" 

“Eh? Me? Explain?” Yuuta stared at Tsukigami Haruto with blatant disbelief, but when he realized the elder Tsukigami is quite serious about this - the green-eyed teen of Team Ootori sighed aloud and turns his eyes towards Ageha Riku as he slowly elaborated his opinion to the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha. 

"In my understanding, it isn't that your performance lacks a soul. I would say the soul is present, however, that isn't your soul. Your performance is just what it is, a copy of the old Tsukigami Haruto. Therefore, the soul you incorporated into your performance is also one that belongs to Tsukigami Haruto and not you, as the individual of Ageha Riku. So, when people see your performance of the Alexis Shadow solo part - they do not see you as Ageha Riku, they only see the old Tsukigami Haruto. That is the reason why Haru-nii claims that your performance lacks allure." At this, Yuuta ended his speech and upon noticing how he had captured the eyes of the other competitors for the role of Alexis Shadow… the green-eyed teen of Team Ootori flushed crimson. 

“Indeed. I believe Futaba has also mentioned to you before - no two individuals would interpret something in the exact same way. Therefore, Ageha-kun … your homework now is to break away from the habit of copying me, and finding your own individual allure for the performance.” Tsukigami Haruto concluded. 

“...And how do I go about finding my own allure for the performance?” Ageha Riku asks back in return. 

“For starter, you can go back to the basics - review what you know about the role of Alexis shadow. Think about your feeling for the role, and then think about how you wish to convey in the performance of the solo part. Before that though, for today - I think you can first take a good look at how your fellow competitors interpret and perform the solo part. And then, at the end of it - I want you to tell me your observation and what you see in their performance.” Tsukigami Haruto instructed. 

With that, it kick-starts the individual practice for the Alexis shadow role. 

“Hoshitani-kun, why don’t we start off with you? Come to think about it, I had yet to see your version of the Alexis Shadow.” Tsukigami Haruto commented with a wry smile. 

“...” Yuuta took a deep breath before he stood and ready himself for the performance, because really, aside from his own boyfriend - likely nobody had seen him perform the solo part of Alexis Shadow yet. Okay, maybe Hiragi-senpai had seen it in passing when he was practicing it in the front yard of the villa house. 

Following Hoshitani Yuuta's example, Nanjo Koki, Tatsumi Rui, and Jumonji Ryosuke were all called upon to demonstrate their version of the Alexis Shadow part. At the end of it, Tsukigami Haruto turns towards Ageha Riku and asks the teen to comment on his observation from the performances put up by his fellow classmates and competitors for the role of Alexis Shadow. 

Yuuta, upon noticing how Ageha was hesitating while glancing in his direction, shrugged and said. "Ageha, just come outright and say it. I know I suck when compared to the rest of them, so you don't have to worry about hurting my ego or anything." 

“... I wouldn’t say that you suck at it, your performance definitely is eye-catching in its own right. Only, I’m not quite certain if it fits the image of Alexis Shadow… it’s a bit too cheeky(?) or should I use the term cheerful? Instead of an angel, I get the image of your version of the Alexis Shadow resembling an imp or the cherub angel - if I were, to be frank.” Ageha Riku started, glancing at Yuuta a little uneasily. 

"Hmm… fair enough." Yuuta nodded, before signaling for Ageha to continue with his observation report on the other's performance of the Alexis Shadow solo part. 

“Yes, do continues on - Ageha-kun. I would like to hear of your idea of what the rest of their performances reminded you about.” Tsukigami Haruto prompted. 

"Tatsumi's version of the Alexis Shadow gives off the feeling of comfort, it has a soothing vibe that makes it easy to watch. As for Nanjo's version… for some reason, it reminded me of the angel - Michael. As for Jumonji, skills-wise it's rather alright but his version of the Alexis Shadow seems a little too mute in comparison with the other versions…" Ageha Riku eventually commented, giving Nanjo a stink-eye as he was forced to comment on his nemesis performance. 

"And what does the role of Alexis Shadow reminds you of? Don't worry if you don't have an answer for me yet, this is your homework for the day. Go back and think about it. Now, we will work on the vocal portion of the training. Hoshitani-kun, you don't need to be around for this part of the training so you can find something else to occupy your time while I work with the rest of them." Tsukigami Haruto then said as he shoos Yuuta off to find something else to do. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped but obliged Tsukigami Haruto’s words just the same, and so the green-eyed bubbly teen of Stardust slinks off and eventually found himself in the company of the former Kao Council members. 

“Ah… Hoshitani, you’ve arrived at the right time.” Hiragi Tsubasa suddenly commented as Yuuta joins them in their corner of the practice hall. 

“Eh?” Yuuta blinked in an uncomprehending manner, as he inwardly wonders why Hiragi-senpai said he had arrived at the right time? 

“I need to visit the washroom for a while, can you take over and run through the scene of Lambert and Eddy.” Hiragi Tsubasa told Yuuta, and then promptly turn to leave the practice hall for the toilet facility. 

“Oh… right, so which scene are we going to run through - Akatsuki-senpai? I’m afraid I didn’t catch your conversation with Hiragi-senpai earlier…” Yuuta started, shifting his eyes towards the orange-haired senior in a sheepish manner. 

Hiragi Tsubasa arrived back in the practice hall just as the scene he had told Yuuta to run through with Akatsuki came to an end. And then, Hiragi had Yuuta run through the steps of Lambert and Alexis' performance while correcting Yuuta's posture every now and then. Thankfully, all of these took place while everyone else is busy with their own training… the only few people that noticed the scene just happens to be the members of the ancient team. 

Since pretty much among the ancient team, the consensus of Hoshitani Yuuta being the stand-in and replacement for Hiragi Tsubasa to play the role of Lambert is pretty much an iron-clad thing… neither of them is going to comment on Hoshitani Yuuta veering off the standard practice menu for the audition. 

“Sou, that’s quite enough food already. I can’t finish that much food…” Ageha Riku sweat-dropped when he noticed how his friend and roommate tried to pile more food onto his already full plate during dinner on the 14th of June. 

"Yes, Hachiya… take a chill pill. Besides, Na-chan frowns upon food wastage. Better take what one could finish eating than to take too much and waste them all later." Hoshitani Yuuta reminded as he queued for his own share of dinner at the buffet service. 

Due to a large number of occupants staying in the villa house this time around, breakfast and dinner are served in buffet service style. As for lunch, it's the standard curry rice set menu with the difference only in the curry ingredients. That way, it wouldn't take too much time to prepare and Futaba Taiga can handle the preparation and cooking alone without helpers during the lunch preparation time. Since all he needs is the two rice-cookers, and a big pot with diced up ingredients as well as a pack of curry roux mix to complete the job.

“So, how is practice for you today?” Yuuta asks mid-dinner, directing his question towards Ageha Riku with a smile playing on his lips.

"...Tedious." There was a moment of pause before Ageha had it in him to respond to Yuuta's inquiry.

“Huh?” Yuuta blinked, seeing as he has pretty much veered off the standard practice menu by the second part of the practice today - the green-eyed teen had absolutely no idea what kind of practice menu Tsukigami Haruto had subjected Ageha to do. 

“I believe nii-san had him practice vocal for the entirety of the afternoon…” Tsukigami Kaito responded on behalf of Ageha who seems to not know how to explain the situation. 

“...Vocal practice for the entirety of the afternoon practices?” Yuuta blinked, inwardly wonders just what exactly was Ageha made to do during the afternoon practices?

"Not exactly, we spend time on the character study of Alexis Shadow too. He told me to forget about my impression of his performance of the role, and just study the character based on the script context and think of it objectively about how I am going to portray the role." Ageha Riku admitted it's like sitting through plain theory lesson so it's a little tedious for him to endure. 

"Ah… I see, now I know why Yuzu-senpai always cringe when Tsukigami-senpai's training methods were brought up for discussion." Yuuta nodded sympathetically at Ageha, as he idly brought up a remark of the trauma Yuzuriha had once suffered under the elder Tsukigami sibling's guidance. 

“Yuzu-senpai?” Ageha Riku blinked in confusion. 

“I see that you aren’t aware of Yuuta’s habit yet, he has the habit of going around bestowing people with monikers. Yuzu-senpai just happens to be Yuuta’s way of addressing Yuzuriha-senpai.” Tsukigami Kaito deadpan in response. 

"Yes, and for your information - his way of addressing Akatsuki-senpai was Aka-senpai. Although, he tends not to use it since Akatsuki-senpai may react negatively, every now and then the moniker will still slip out…" Jumonji Ryosuke who happens to pass by added on before continuing on his way to join his own teammates for dinner. 

“Did he have a moniker reserved for everyone?” Ageha Riku inquires, purely out of curiosity since he’s now trying to learn about Hoshitani Yuuta. Therefore, regardless of how insignificant these little details might be - he still feels the need to learn about them. 

"Only for those with ridiculously long names, or people he's really close with… for instance, every one of us in Team Ootori has a moniker attached. For the seniors, Ootori-senpai and Hiragi-senpai are excluded from the monikers list but Sazanami-senpai does have a moniker, I believe it was Saku-senpai. Which in turn prompted Yuzuriha-senpai and Ootori-senpai to follow in Yuuta's example by addressing Sazanami-senpai as Saku-chan. One of the reasons why Akatsuki-senpai gets irked whenever the moniker bestowed on him was used is due to Ootori-senpai's tendency to follow Yuuta's style of addressing his friends, and since Ootori-senpai can't use 'senpai' for Akatsuki-senpai, it tends to become 'Aka-chan' instead." Tengenji Kakeru explained with a roll of his eyes, while Ugawa Akira who was sitting with them sweat-dropped in response. 

"Well… it's no wonder that Akatsuki-senpai gets pissed off then. Since that's equivalent of being dubbed a 'baby' in a sense." Ugawa Akira snorted aloud as he commented. 

“Indeed. Although, I still think Ootori-senpai makes it a point to annoy and mess with Akatsuki-senpai whenever possible out of sheer boredom.” Nayuki commented then, thinking back to the number of times he had chanced upon the two seniors butting heads during a conversation that continues on until Hiragi-senpai intervene to put a stop to it all. 

“Just like how Haru-nii goes out of his way to annoy Uozumi-san?” Yuuta raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he commented. 

“In my defense, I just thought Asaki is too serious and uptight. He needs to loosen up a bit.” Tsukigami Haruto then butted into the conversation as he defended his antics when it comes down to his habitual behavior of annoying Uozumi Asaki whenever possible. 

“Hence, why I said you are too frivolous.” Uozumi Asaki also butted into the conversation then, and from there it escalated to yet another argument between the ancient duo. 

"Maa…maa… do calm yourself, Asaki. As I said, you take everything too seriously." Tsukigami Haruto said as he turns his eyes on his large-size teammate. 

"Alright, quit it - the two of you. If arguing with one another is what the two of you would like to do, perhaps we should shift the venue elsewhere and leave the students to eat in peace." Futaba Taiga interjected out of exasperation before he promptly proceeds to drag the two of them out of the dining room and towards the family lounge instead. 

"...Well, at least that solves the mystery of how Futaba-san can stop Hachiya's fall from a dangerous position. I mean, look at him - he's the smallest size among the ancients and yet he has the strength to drag those two around with ease?!" Toraishi Izumi shrugged as he dropped himself on the empty seat next to his childhood friend - Kuga Shuu, effectively beating Kitahara one step early to the task. 

"It probably comes with years of experience," Yuuta commented cryptically. 

Group-chat of B-Pro [Thrive, Killer King, Kitakore, MoonS, Sumisora Tsubasa] - 15th of June 2018, 12pm

Akane-chan: Killer King reporting in! ^_^ Finally we have arrived at Karuizawa! Yuuta, I heard you came over the other day with your beau for dinner?! 

Ryu-chan: [Attached 20180608_Ayanagi Showtime_Team Irinatsu.Mp4] - Yuuta, for your benefits… I doubt you have time to watch the actual thing broadcast on the student’s portal. Irinatsu didn’t do live-stream online, but he recorded it down and uploaded onto the students’ portal - following the results released on the following day for the newcomers’ debut performance. 

FYI, ranking as follows: 1st place - Team Fuyusawa, 2nd Place - Team Irinatsu, 3rd Place - Team Chiaki, 4th place - Team Shiki, 5th place - Team Kasugano. 

Actual results are only known to the council, so I had no idea of the exact data but rumors have it that it's only mere points difference for this current new batch of star-team candidates. ^_^

Yuuta: Thanks for the video, Ryu-chan. ^_^ I’ll be sure to show it to the rest of my team :P

Yuuta only gets to read the messages in the chat-group of B-project during lunch break, and upon receiving the update of the latest round of newcomers’ debut performance from Korekuni Ryuji grinned in response. 

“Yuuta-kun, here’s your lunch. And why are you grinning, if you don’t mind me asking?” Nayuki Toru inquires as he set the plate of curry rice down in front of his grinning friend and leader of the team. 

“The KitaKore and Killer King has arrived in Karuizawa as of half an hour ago, and I just received the update of the results for the latest round of newcomers’ debut performance for this year’s star-team. Oh, and I also receive the video performance of Team Irinatsu’s Ayanagi Showtime.” Hoshitani Yuuta beams as he announced to his fellow friends. 

"Oh~ Yuu-chan, care to share with us the results for this round of the star-team performance?" Ootori Itsuki butted in then and eyed his beau with blatant interest.

“Well…Team Fuyusawa came out top, Team Irinatsu is in the 2nd place, 3rd place goes to Team Chiaki, 4th place went to Team Shiki and Team Kasugano brings up the rear at 5th place. Oh, and words has it that this year’s competition is rather stiff with points varying only a single-digit difference.” Yuuta shrugged and proceeds on with the announcement of the results for this year’s newcomers’ debut performance. 

“Hmm… interesting.” Ootori Itsuki mused aloud while Hiragi inquires on the version of the Ayanagi Showtime performed. 

“I don’t have the videos for all of them, but Irinatsu-senpai had recorded Team Irinatsu’s performance and uploaded on the students’ platform following the release of the results. Ryu-chan just sent the video file to me earlier, so we could likely watch it later on at the end of the day in the family lounge if anyone is interested.” Yuuta then said, and almost immediately Inumine enthusiastically expressed his interest in watching the video.

"Okay, so we'll watch it later. Not now, Inu!" Tsukigami Kaito rolls his eyes as he picked up a soft bread roll and stuff it into Inumine's mouth to shut the over-active dog(?) up, before gesturing for Yuuta to continue. 

"Moving on, I believed from the Intel gathered - a total of three versions was accepted for this year's newcomers' debut performance. This means - candidates get the freedom of choice to choose between the original Groove version of the Ayanagi Showtime music arrangement, the soft rock music arrangement which Team Ootori came up with during last year's performance or the Techno-Groove version arrangement that Team Sazanami did for the graduation ceremony performance. Of course, whichever music arrangement that they decide to use - the mandatory steps and the sequence would need to be included in the choreography, this much is certain." Yuuta said in response to Hiragi's inquiry, before shifting his eyes over to his navy-haired teammate for the continuation of the Intel they had gathered before coming over to attend the summer training camp. 

“Right… so, Team Irinatsu had mentioned they are going to use Team Ootori’s version as a base and add on to the music rearrangement. With Irinatsu-senpai’s composition talents, it’s a sure guarantee that we can look forward to the performance… and as far as I know, Team Shiki is also going to use Team Ootori’s version of the music arrangement to choreograph their version of the performance.” Tsukigami Kaito said, continuing to share the Intel their team had gathered before they left school to attend this summer training camp organized by the members of the ancient team. 

"Okay, and Team Kasugano is sticking to the original Groove version, at least that's what I've surmised from the school's rumor factory… I'm not quite sure which version Team Fuyusawa and Team Chiaki ultimately chooses to do because the last time I checked - they have yet to finalize their decision yet. Is there any information on your side, Tora?" Ugawa Akira, who had picked off the conversation from where Tsukigami Kaito left off then shifted his eyes towards his fellow womanizer teammate. 

“I’m not certain what Team Fuyusawa decides to do, but Team Chiaki seems to have the choreography done up for all three versions and ultimately left the final decision in Chiaki-senpai's hands – the last time I checked. Therefore, I also have no idea which version they ended up using for the newcomers’ debut performance event.” Toraishi Izumi scratched the sides of his head as he commented in response. 

"Hah?! Team Chiaki had three different choreography planned for each version and made Chiaki-senpai decide for them which version to perform for the actual event?" Tengenji Kakeru felt his lips twitched as he digested the bit of information that comes from the resident gossiper of Team Hiragi. 

"Hmm… considering the members' background for Team Chiaki, it didn't exactly sound too far-fetched. Is Chiaki-senpai aiming to create a dance troupe out of his students? 3 out of the 5 members are thoroughbred in the dance industry… for all we know, the three choreography came from three separate students. So, the part about making Chiaki-senpai decides is perhaps an internal competition for the three of them to see whose version is more appealing to Chiaki-senpai's preference." Yuuta took a moment to ask Akane of Killer King about the general background information of the members of Team Chiaki and came to draw a conclusion of his own. 

"Wait… the members' background? How did you even know of the members' background for Team Chiaki? You don't even know who they are!" Toraishi Izumi gaped at Yuuta as he commented aloud. 

"I don't know them, but Akane-chan definitely knows them. Don't underestimate Killer-King's Intel network among the first-year… so, all I need to do is to ask and Akane-chan will voluntary provide me with all the information I seek." Hoshitani Yuuta grinned cheekily in response at Toraishi, very much enjoying the dumbfounded look on the teen's face. 

“Right… the Killer King members’ Intel network.” Toraishi Izumi muttered under his breath. 

If someone were to ask Ageha Riku what is going on right now, he would give them the standard response of - 'No idea' because he was completely lost amid the conversation. Yes, the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha gathered enough to know that they were talking about the latest round of newcomers' debut performance from the first-years musical department candidates.

However, Ageha doesn't get half the things the conversation was going on about because the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha has never made it a point to keep track of the first-year students' activities. Even when it's mostly about the current batch of star-teams, but to be honest, Ageha frankly doesn't even know who is in the Kao Council at present to recognize any names… 

Although, the name of Fuyusawa he does know - this is only because Hoshitani Yuuta had told him about Fuyusawa's name when they crossed paths briefly with the aquamarine-haired senior outside the Kao Council archives room. That and Ageha briefly registered the senior's face as one of the acquaintances of his nemesis since middle school days - Nanjo Koki. 

“Sou...” Ageha Riku prod his friend and roommate on the back, once ascertain that nobody had glanced in his direction. 

“Hmm...Ageha?” Hachiya Sou diverted his attention slightly to his side where he had felt his friend prodding him, and respond with an inquiring tone of voice.

"Do you get what they are talking about?" Ageha Riku inquires because he was completely feeling lost amid the ongoing conversation carried out between the members of Team Hiragi and Team Ootori. 

"Sort of... I get that they are discussing the new batch of star-teams results from the newcomers' debut performance, while I have no idea of the exact members in the respective teams. I do, at least, knows a majority of the members for Team Irinatsu." Hachiya Sou responded. 

“...How do you know the members of Team Irinatsu? I wasn’t aware that you had friends in the first-years?” Ageha Riku asks back in confusion.

“Huh? I’m not really friends with the first-year cohort...” Hachiya Sou blinked as he responded to his friend’s inquiry in a half-confused state of mind. 

“If you aren’t friends with them, how do you even know them?” Ageha Riku frowned, sounding quite confused by his roommate’s response. 

"...Ageha, would you call Tsukigami Haruto-san your friend?" Hachiya paused for a second before he caught on to the reason behind Ageha's confusion and decides to quote an example that his black-haired friend could relate to – to explain how he knew the members of the Team Irinatsu without being friends with them. 

"...No..." Ageha blinked twice before shaking his head, before meeting Tsukigami Haruto in person – the man was his 'god'. After meeting the man in person, he supposed he could call the man his coach since that's basically what Tsukigami Haruto was doing during this period. However, he wouldn't claim the man as his friend... 

“Now, you admire Haruto-san, correct? And in actuality, Tsukigami Haruto-san is a top musical star out there in the entertainment industry. So, he has got a lot of fans and a legit fan-club of his own, correct?” Hachiya set down his cutlery and turns towards his confused friend as he cited examples to support his upcoming point. 

“Yes, on both accounts.” Ageha Riku nodded in response. 

"Right, so the reason why I knew the members of Team Irinatsu is also rather similar. Team Irinatsu, as far as I know, was made up of members from the idol group unit – Killer King and another student whom I do not know. While I wouldn't say I'm a fan of Killer King, I am not uneducated enough in pop culture to not know who they are. They were, after all, frequently featured on pop magazines and often appear in CM for fast food restaurants." Hachiya Sou responded with a smile as he took his mobile device out and Google up the image of Killer King for his clueless friend to have a look. 

“Oh... so, when they mentioned Killer King – they are referring to these people? And, they are part of this year’s first-years student cohort?” Ageha Riku glances at the picture of the four teens with the heading Killer King listed atop of their head on the image of the magazine that Hachiya had Google up for his reference. 

“Yes, on both accounts.” Hachiya Sou nodded in response to his friend’s inquiry. 

“I see... and Team Hiragi and Team Ootori are on good terms with them?” Ageha thought for a minute, before voicing his next question across to Hachiya. 

“...” Hachiya Sou was stumped, this was something he had no answer for – and thus, the bespectacled teen glances towards the members of both teams and commented. “I’m afraid, this is something I believed only they can tell you about because I have absolutely no idea.” 

Ageha Riku nodded, inwardly deciding to find a good opportunity to ask the two leaders of the two teams later on in the day. Lunch hour is ending soon, after all, and then they have an afternoon practice session to attend with their team of coaches. 

The first hour of the afternoon practice session is mainly focused on acting since the members of the ancient team could hardly get the students to practice their dance steps immediately after lunch lest they ended up getting sick all over the place. Hence, acting practice is always schedule the hour after mealtime. 

Group-Chat of B-Project [Thrive, Killer King, KitaKore, MoonS, Sumisora Tsubasa] - 15th June 2018, 2pm

Tsubasa-chan: Okay, the recording date for the new songs has been determined. It will be scheduled for the 16th of June, which is tomorrow. 

Yuuta-kun, I apologized for the rush this may cause on your side but we are on a tight time-leash. We have booked the recording studio for the entire day tomorrow, do swing by before the studio closes at 8pm. We will do the recording of your parts last, and combined them using the mixer at the post-recording stage. 

And the MV filming for Kaikan every day has been determined as well, the MV will be filmed on the 20th of June as per what we previously discussed, during the evening hours. 

Yuuta: Noted on the recording date. I understand the 16th of June is fine. Saturday's practices are usually shorter, I should be able to leave slightly earlier. Practices should be done by 3pm on Saturday. So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. 

Tsubasa-chan: Eh?! O-O Yuuta-kun? I thought you are in the middle of your training now?

Yuuta: I am, but I'm visiting the toilet as of present. Hence, the ability to reply to your messages. Anyway, I ought to get back to practice. Oh, and do send someone to collect me tomorrow afternoon. I doubt I can hitch a ride from my coach for B-Pro commitments because only 2/4 of the coaches knew of my double-persona life. And unfortunately, if the coach offers to give me a ride to the recording studio – it will raise questions that neither of us could answers. So, I'll need someone from B-Pro to drive me to the city for the recording work. 

Tsubasa-chan: Noted. I'll see if Aizome-san or Masunaga-san can swing by and picks you up from the villa house. 

Yuuta: Thanks, and use the Miyamoto villa house for the pick-up point. I will walk over to meet up with whoever is picking me up, I don't want my classmates to wonder why an idol group member is coming by to pick me up... for a job that doesn't involve the Stardust.

Tsubasa-chan: Noted. 

Upon ending the chat message with Sumisora Tsubasa, the manager of B-Project, Hoshitani Yuuta left the washroom facility to go in search of his cousin – Futaba Taiga. Re-entering the practice hall, Yuuta didn't re-join Tatsumi and Ageha over at the corner where the elder Tsukigami was giving his fellow competitors for the Alexis Shadow roles tips on how to enhance their acting skills and instead headed towards where his cousin stood to supervise the group of students auditioning for the role of Hardy. 

“Fu-chan, can I speak with you for a minute?” Yuuta headed towards his cousin, and ask in a low tone of voice. 

"Sure, do you need me to step out with you or it's something that could be said in here?" Futaba Taiga asks before he actually shifts his eyes away from the group of students currently practicing some new dance sequence which has only been taught to them earlier in the morning. 

“I would prefer to have this conversation away from prying ears.” Hoshitani Yuuta responded, keeping his voice low enough that only his cousin could hear him. 

“Alright, just give me a second. I’ll be out in a jiffy.” Futaba Taiga then nodded towards his baby cousin, indicating for Yuuta to head outside and wait for him. 

Once ascertain that Yuuta had headed back out of the practice hall, Futaba Taiga calls out to Tsukigami Haruto and said. “Haruto, please take over the supervision for this group over here. Especially, on Hachiya-kun… they are running through the new set of steps sequence and Hachiya-kun’s clumsiness knew no boundaries. Try not to let him injure himself or anyone else by accident. I’ll need to step out for a few minutes.”

“Okay! I’ll keep an eye out on the group for you.” Tsukigami Haruto nodded in response, before asking for the group of students he was instructing to join up with the other shadow role practice session going under the instructions of Uozumi Asaki while he took over the supervision for the group of students auditioning for the role of Hardy. 

The main cast group doesn’t really need supervision or guidance, they are pretty much self-reliance by this point in time. So, Saotome Ritsu was splitting his attention between the group of Percy and Orlando. 

Outside of the practice hall, Futaba Taiga approached his cousin and ask. “So, what is it that you need to speak with me about? Please don’t tell me you have an urgent job to attend right now and need me to cover for you, that wouldn’t be possible. Both Sumi and Haruto would have my head if that’s the case.”

"...No, it's not what you're thinking of… I do not have an urgent job at this point in time. I do, however, have a recording job for the new songs of B-Pro scheduled for tomorrow. They booked the recording studio for the entirety of tomorrow so it's fine. I do not need to cut any training time off for tomorrow since practices will end by 3pm either way. My request is simple, I need you to find something to hold up Ageha so I could make my escape from the villa house. Ageha was really keen on learning more about me since I managed to get him out of his self-imposed 'hikikomori' lifestyle. However, it's not as though I could come outright and tell him why he couldn't follow me out on my trip… so…" Yuuta sweat-dropped as he directed a pleading look towards his cousin’s direction, as he made his request known. 

"I see, so you need me to distract Ageha-kun tomorrow afternoon after practices ended for the day for you to make an escape from the villa house smoothly. Is that right?" Futaba Taiga asks back in return. 

“Yes, that’s right.” Yuuta nodded in affirmation. 

“No problem, I will find something to occupy Ageha-kun’s attention tomorrow afternoon until you leave the villa house. What about Sunday? Do you also need me to distract Ageha-kun on Sunday?” Futaba Taiga inquires next, knowing for a fact that his baby cousin would be rehearsing at the concert venue site with the rest of his team on the coming Sunday.

“Sunday is fine, Ageha-kun can tag along if he wishes to… after all, the TKK Boys have been tagging along every now and then. Even Jumonji-kun came along citing a change of pace as his reason at one point in time.” Yuuta shrugged, seeing as pretty much everyone already knew of Stardust - he has no issues of his classmates tagging along for their rehearsal at the Naka-Karuizawa Community Hall where they would be holding the first live-music concert event for Stardust, outside of the school venues. 

“Okay, is there anything else you would like me to help you with?” Futaba Taiga asks for the last time, and upon receiving a negative response from Yuuta promptly nodded once and headed back towards the inside of the practice hall. 

The two cousins then return to the practice hall together, before splitting up and headed in different directions. Futaba headed back towards the group of students working on the new dance steps for Hardy, freeing Haruto to go back to whatever the man was doing earlier. 

Ultimately, Ageha Riku didn’t get to ask his question about how close Team Hiragi and Team Ootori were with the Killer King group because he was side-tracked by his own instructing senior - Yuzuriha Christian Lion who decides to sit him down for a heart-to-heart session over dinner. 

“Hachiya-kun, do you not trust me alone with Monsieur Ageha?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion pouted at his bespectacled student, as he inquired.

“Eh? No, I mean I don’t have an issue leaving Ageha in your care, Yuzuriha-senpai.” Hachiya appeared flustered as he responded to Yuzuriha’s unexpected inquiry. 

“Good, then you can go on and have your dinner with your other peers. I’m monopolizing Monsieur Ageha timing for the duration span of the dinner hour.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion declared as he turns Ageha Riku forcefully around, and dragged the teen along with him as they find somewhere secluded enough so they could dine in private while having a heart-to-heart conversation between them. 

“...” Hachiya Sou stared after the direction where his once instructing senior had whisked his friend away in a stupor-like manner. 

“Hachiya-kun, is anything the manner?” Yuuta could not help but inquires when he noticed the stupor-like Hachiya Sou standing like a statue in the middle of the hallway that leads to the dining room of the Hiragi family villa. 

“Ah…Hoshitani, it’s nothing… I’m just stunned I think.” Hachiya Sou responded, inwardly, he was still reeling from the idea of his flamboyant instructing senior was going to have a heart-to-heart talk with Ageha. What could the heart-to-heart conversation be about?

“Huh?” Yuuta shared a look with Nayuki before glancing towards Hachiya Sou and asking for an elaboration on why the teen was feeling stunned. And so, Hachiya went on to rehash the situation from earlier to the duo of Team Ootori. 

"Hmm… I see, well… I guess I can understand why you would feel stunned. Since Yuzu-senpai doesn't really seem the type that will do heart-to-heart conversations. But then again, he was really worried about Ageha's hikikomori situation earlier on in the week… so I wouldn't put it past him to attempt something like sitting Ageha down and try to understand the reason why Ageha decides to shut himself up from the rest of the world." Yuuta mused aloud after hearing Hachiya's recount of the earlier events that transpired in the hallway. 

“Maa… either way, I’m sure Ageha-kun will be fine in Yuzuriha-senpai’s care. Come on, let’s go for our own dinner.” Nayuki Toru said as he starts guiding the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha into the dining room of the villa house. 

Private-Chat between Kuga Shuu and Nayuki Yuki, 15th June 2018 - 7.30pm

Yuki-chan: Shuu, I heard about the Stardust live-concert event in Karuizawa organized by High Edge Records. Unfortunately, since it isn't Summer Break yet - neither Tsumugi nor I could be on-site to provide wardrobe support. As such, we are sending ahead the costumes for the performance with Akemi-san who is traveling over to Karuizawa with B-Pro performance outfits to use for the filming of their MV at Karuizawa. Akemi-san, together with her team, would be acting as Stardust's temporary wardrobe team for this concert event. 

PS: How is the summer training camp? And thanks for the lovely sunrise pictures you took of the town of Karuizawa from the hilltop. ^_^ They are a very pretty view. 

PPS: How is onii-san? Is he doing good without the Nayuki family secret tea? 

Shuu: I see news travel fast… yes, we are having our first live concert event outside of schools. Yes, it’s wholly arranged and organized by High Edge Records this time. The venue is at Naka-Karuizawa community Hall, it’s not a very big venue but it’s a good start - I guess. 

Noted on the information about Akemi-san and her team acting as a temporary wardrobe support team for Stardust. 

PS: The Summer Training Camp is alright, tough but nothing I can’t deal with. On a side note, the audition has been changed from team competition to individual competition. I’m still determined to win the role though, so I’m working hard every day towards attaining the goal. I’m glad you enjoy the pictures of the sunrise view… I’ll try and get some sunset views for you the next time around. ^_^ 

PPS: Nayuki is coping well without the Nayuki family's special tea… but he isn't performing well for the role he is auditioning for; he seems to have difficulty deciding how he wants to portray the character he is auditioning for and hence his performance is always giving a different feel…

Yuki-chan: I see… well, as long as his stage fright or anxiety attack didn’t occur - I’ll take that as a good sign. As for you, I’m sure you would succeed. You are good, after all. ^_^ 

PS: I’ll look forward to your sunset pictures then, ^_^ Now, I shan’t deter you from your dinner any further. All the best for your audition, and I’ll see you when you’re back in Tokyo. 

PPS: I know you're not the type of guy that would take selfies, so I'm not going to request for that even when I feel like seeing you. ^^; so, I'll settle for the next best option - send me pictures of the Stardust concert event before/after when the time comes. Oh, do take some photos of the venue hall the next time you head over for a rehearsal ^_^ I'll like to at least have a look at the images of Stardust's first official live concert venue site. 

After all, those school concerts are part of the Ayanagi Academy Marketing Strategy events and hence aren't generating any income. 

The live concert this time, though, small scale - would generate some form of income from the ticket sales and merchandise sales. I saw the press conference, by the way, ~ so to a certain extent, it curbs my urge to see you in person for a while. ^_^ Oh, and your mother send her love ~ <3333

Shuu: Thank you for your vote of confidence. ^_^ And thanks for visiting my mother while I'm out of town… <3 I'll see you when I'm back in Tokyo and noted on your request for the photos of the concert venue hall. I'll be sure to send them along to you, asap. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 103 is completed, except for the starting part whereby Ageha enters the practice hall is the last part of episode 8 of Starmyu S2. This entire chapter is fully original content :P So, Killer King and KitaKore made a cameo, and the new star-teams were mentioned in passing :D 
> 
> I ended the chapter with some Kuga & Yuki moments :D   
I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, see you next time! XD


	104. Summer Training Camp, Part 7 - Knock on Dream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I have the following :D  
1\. Yuuta sneaking off for his recording with B-Pro.  
2\. The goodies for Inumine finally received from Hikarun that prompt Yuuta wondering if Hikarun has set him up on purpose, the other day.  
3\. Clueless Ageha was clued in to OtoHoshi relationship   
4\. Topic on what to do with Team Hiragi that has been let in on Yuuta's secret came up for discussion within B-Pro  
5\. A bit more about Ugawa's black-childhood history reveal ^^; [Only possible in my fic verse, in RL such things is not quite possible I believe ^^]  
6\. Ageha tag along for Stardust concert rehearsal XD   
7\. Knock on Dream song got performed XD

On the 16th of June 2018, Saturday - Hoshitani Yuuta spent the entire morning breakfast hours with his music player in hand, and earplugs in the ears. This is essentially his last chance at familiarizing himself with the two new songs for B-Project, ‘Kaikan Every Day’ & ‘After All This Time’. 

Of course, during practice, he had to set aside the new songs of B-Project and concentrate on the S&L training. And then, when 3pm approached - Yuuta was the first running out of the practice hall. Futaba Taiga, promptly beckoned for Ageha Riku to join him in a corner of the practice hall to deter the teen from going after his baby cousin as per his earlier agreement with Yuuta. 

"Where's Hoshitani rushing off to?" Akatsuki Kyoji was the first to comment on the green-eyed teen's frantic rush behavior, once practices officially came to an end. Because it is unlike the teen to rush out of the practice hall first thing after the official practice time is declared an end by the members of the ancient team. Usually, the green-eyed bubbly teen from Stardust would remain behind and continue on with some self-practice but today, the teen just seems to be in a rushing state of mind. 

"Ara, now that Aka-chan has mentioned it… Yuuta-kun does seem to be preoccupied the entire time practice was underway, doesn't it?" Yuzuriha Christian Lion mused aloud then, joining Akatsuki Kyoji in the speculation of what was up with Yuuta, this very day. 

“Yuzuriha, why are you using that stupid moniker too?!” Akatsuki Kyoji demanded, sounding miffed. 

“Maa...maa... don’t be so particular about the moniker. It's not as though we use it all the time.” Yuzuriha commented airily. 

"Exactly, I don't see why there's a need to use the moniker when you have no issues addressing me the normal way on other days," Akatsuki argued his case, as he launched into a tirade on why Yuzuriha shouldn't join Ootori in using that ridiculous moniker for him. 

“...You didn’t do anything strange to Hoshitani-kun, did you?” Ignoring the ridiculous argument taking place between Yuzuriha and Akatsuki in the background, Sazanami Sakuya turns his inquiring eyes upon their resident rebel - Ootori Itsuki and asked instead. 

Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped, before he shakes his head and said. "No, I didn't do anything. Yuu-chan… he just has something else to attend for this afternoon…he already told me about his activity planned last night before retiring for bed. So, I'll say we just leave him be - and I'm not sure if you guys had taken notice. His mind might appear to be preoccupied with other issues, but he didn't miss a single cue for the entirety of today's practice session. He was able to respond each time Uozumi-senpai calls him out on his distraction state of mind."

"Well… when you put it like that, Hoshitani's performance during the practice hours does seem normal. Only, his behavior during break time is a little odd… it's like he has this 'don't talk to me, I'm busy' kind of aura vibe leaking from his person all the time…" Sazanami Sakuya commented before he shrugged and decides to drop the issue. It's not as though Hoshitani's odd behavior today has caused them any problems with the practice in general. And if Ootori says nothing is wrong - then it might be best for them to simply leave the matter alone. 

"Tatsumi…" Ageha Riku calls out once Futaba Taiga had let him leave the practice hall, the man had obviously pulled him aside to ask if he has had any troubles catching up to the rest of his peers seeing as he had boycotted an entire week's worth of practices during his 'hikikomori' living habit. 

It seems Ageha's decision to shut himself away from the world might be a tad ill-planned because it not only worries his friend - Hachiya Sou tremendously, it has also troubled his instructing senior - Yuzuriha Christian Lion so much that the senior actually got distracted during practice time. And if Sazanami-senpai's words are anything to go by, his once instructing senior was even contemplating of using the balcony to access the room, he had shut himself within. 

Now, that's a very reckless idea because the guest wing and the owner's wing are literally on a different side of the house. So, it's probably good that Hoshitani Yuuta has managed to get him out of his 'Hikikomori' habit… At least, now he wouldn't have to live with the idea of causing his once instructing senior to behave illogically on his conscience. 

“Ageha… is anything the matter?” Tatsumi Rui paused amid his conversation with his childhood friend, Sawatari Eigo to focus on the approaching black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha. 

“Have you seen Hoshitani anywhere around?” Ageha Riku asks, it just struck him that he had yet to formally thanked the green-eyed teen for pulling him out of his ‘misery’. So, he was thinking about finally going about to thank the teen… only, it seems the teen was nowhere to be found?

Tatsumi blinked, and then he frowned before responding. “Now that you’d mentioned it, where’s Hoshitani, again? Do you know anything about it - Eigo?” 

"No, what I do know is that he was the first to leave the practice hall earlier… as for where he'd go, I'm afraid only Ootori-senpai may have an inkling." Sawatari Eigo responded with a blank look on his face. 

While Sawatari does suspect that Hoshitani’s disappearance may have to do with his ‘secret’, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it in Ageha’s presence. And Sawatari didn’t wish to remind Tatsumi of Hoshitani’s secret either, because his friend can’t really lie outright. 

“Why would Ootori-senpai have an inkling about Hoshitani’s whereabouts though?” Ageha Riku inquires, looking quite confused. 

“...” Sawatari and Tatsumi shared a look among them, half-amused and half-disbelief. Certainly, Ageha must have heard about how Ootori and Hoshitani are dating one another, right? So, after a few seconds of delay, Tatsumi turns towards Ageha and responded. “Considering how Ootori-senpai is dating Hoshitani, I think it’s only natural that he would know what Hoshitani has planned for today…” 

“Yes, and if there’s anything Ootori-senpai is well-known for, it’s his tendency to stick to Hoshitani whenever possible. So, for him to not follow Hoshitani around meant that he knew what Hoshitani intends and has planned to do for today and is willing enough to let Hoshitani out of his sight for a few hours, at least.” Sawatari added on, in support of his childhood friend’s words. 

Ageha Riku stared at the duo of Team Hiragi in surprise as his mind slowly digested the information of Hoshitani Yuuta dating Ootori Itsuki, before a look of realization crossed his features. "I see… so, that was why Ootori-senpai's expression was caught between bemused and annoyance when I invited Hoshitani over for a chat last night." 

"...Last night? Where did you chance upon them if I may inquire?" Sawatari Eigo sweat-dropped as he prompted, inwardly, wondering if Ageha Riku had barged into the bedroom whereby Ootori-senpai is sharing with Hoshitani to invite the teen over for a night-chat session. 

“Oh… I met them in the hallway after coming out from Yuzuriha-senpai’s room from our ‘heart-to-heart’ conversation.” Ageha Riku blinked in response as he said.

“Well… at least, you had the insight to not barge into their room to invite Hoshitani out for a chat. Ootori-senpai might be pissed if that was the case…” Tatsumi Rui commented with a wry look etched on his face. 

"They are sharing a room?" Ageha's eyes widen further, but comes to think of it - Ootori-senpai did seem really chummy and touchy with Hoshitani Yuuta whenever possible since the seniors arrived at the villa house to join the training camp. 

"Yes, there are only 12 rooms available in the guest wing while there are 25 of us. One of us would be an odd one out based on the room's assignment of 2 people to 1 room… so, it's only natural that Hoshitani resides in the owner's wing with Ootori-senpai. While on the subject, could it be that you have no idea that they are dating one another? Ootori-senpai and Hoshitani, that is…I had assumed everyone in school already knows of their relationship status since it was spread all over the school since Ootori-senpai started to flirt shamelessly with Hoshitani sometime in the last school year." Sawatari Eigo commented then, before voicing his query to the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha. 

“...I haven’t been paying attention to the rumors circulating around in school, to be honest." Ageha Riku admitted, he was too content to live in his own perfect little world then. Everything Hachiya says to him that doesn't concern him or his god directly, likely just went over his head most of the time, if Ageha were, to be honest. So, even if Hachiya had mentioned anything about Hoshitani and Ootori-senpai being a couple… Ageha doubts his mind would register the bit of information. 

"Right, so… now that you'd know about it. I certainly hoped you would avoid butting in between those two when everyone left them alone to their own device. Yes, I know you are trying to learn more about Hoshitani… but do spare him a bit of privacy time as well. Because nobody would want their intimate moment with their beau to be disturbed by a third party. Trust me on this, it can be a little mentally scarring for the third party too." Sawatari said as he patted Ageha Riku firmly on the shoulder twice, before he left the hallway with his childhood friend - Tatsumi Rui in tow, leaving Ageha Riku alone to dwell. 

"..." Ageha Riku slowly digested the news he had received from Sawatari Eigo, and then he turns and leaves in search of his roommate and friend - Hachiya Sou. It seems apparent that he needs to catch up a bit on Hoshitani and Ootori-senpai's relationship situation… inwardly, he wonders why his friend didn't remind him not to interrupt Hoshitani when the teen was alone with Ootori-senpai though? 

“...” 

Hachiya spluttered and wheezed when the water he was drinking went down the wrong pipe way after he was startled by his black-haired friend's words. Ageha Riku, on the other hand, hurried to hand a paper napkin over to his friend who had managed to make a mess out from the simple task of drinking water. 

Apparently, it hasn’t occurred to Ageha even once that the reason why Hachiya had choked on his water was due to his inopportune timing at bringing up that question about the OtoHoshi relationship. 

"Ageha, to answer your question, I am very certain I did inform you that Ootori-senpai and Hoshitani are dating before the summer training camp even commence." Hachiya Sou deadpans, this was the first thing he said upon getting his hacking cough under control. 

“...You did, when?" Ageha blinked because he really can't recall anything of this sort from the top of his memory. 

“I did, in fact, I reminded you of the fact on the same morning we are due to set off for the training camp. Do you not remember?” Hachiya Sou felt the corner of his lips twitching as he commented in response. 

“...No, I might have been otherwise preoccupied when you told me about that bit of information.” Ageha Riku admitted, seeing as his mind was pretty much dominated by the happiness of finally meeting his ‘god’ then, to register anything else. 

Hachiya Sou rolls his eyes, and then promptly repeated everything he knows of the OtoHoshi ship to his clueless friend - lest his friend was naive enough to end up cock-blocking Ootori-senpai for real, over the next few evenings. Hachiya was quite stunned when his friend dragged Hoshitani back to their room last night for a chit-chat session, and Ageha even offered to let Hoshitani sleepover when the hours start getting late, and all of them were about to fell asleep anytime soon. 

Hachiya was quite thankful when Hoshitani turns down the offer, and insisted on returning to his own room for rest… because otherwise, Hachiya would find it very hard to look at Ootori-senpai this morning during practice hours and not be tempted to apologize or something. Of course, there is also the possibility of the drama queen senior having on a moping look for the entirety of today's practice if Hoshitani didn't return to their shared room the previous night. 

While Ageha was busy catching up on the news about Hoshitani Yuuta’s relationship with Ootori Itsuki, the green-eyed teen is now standing in the common bathroom of the neighboring villa house that is only 25 minutes away from the Hiragi family villa donning on his disguise for his other persona - Ashu Yuuta. 

“Massu, sorry for the wait. I’m ready, let’s get a move on.” Yuuta stepped out of the bathroom after spending twenty minutes within to don his disguise. 

Ever since the earlier accident of the paper bag being jostled and overturn causing his disguise gears to drop out and in the process exposing his secret to Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi… Yuuta decided to stick to the use of his backpack as it is more secure, with the zipper compartments on both the interior and exterior of the backpack… it definitely would be as easy to give away his secret identity even if the bag were to accidentally overturn by an external force. 

“It’s fine, but since you are ready… let’s get a move on then.” Masunaga Kazuna smiled at the bubbly teen in response, as the leader of ‘MoonS’ starts leading the way back to the driveway of the villa house where he had parked the rented car. 

The drive from Karuizawa to Nagano city took approximately an hour, and by the time Yuuta arrived at the designated recording studio - it was already 4.30pm. Wasting no time, Yuuta entered the recording studio to start recording his own parts for the two songs - ‘Kaikan Every Day’ and ‘After All This Time’. 

Luckily, during recording, Yuuta could still refer to the lyrics as he performed the song - because he hasn't quite had the time to memorize the lyrics yet. Even then, Yuuta was still made to repeat several lines that the sound engineer deems not clear enough during the recording process. Ultimately, it took Yuuta a total of two hours for the entire recording process of the two new songs before he was allowed to leave the recording studio. 

“Yuutan~” Osari Hikaru waved a lazy greeting at Yuuta as the teen finally ended his recording job, and then the green-eyed member of ‘MoonS’ handed a bag of goodies to bring back for a certain dog(?) of Team Hiragi. 

“...Hikarun, that reminded me. Did you set me up on purpose the other day?” Yuuta suddenly narrowed his gaze at the boisterous member of ‘MoonS’ as he deadpan.

“Ara, what are you talking about?” Osari Hikaru feigned innocent as he commented in response, plastering a look of complete bewilderment as he turns to meet Yuuta’s eyes. 

"...Hikarun, just because you acted in the musical film - Caste of King before, it doesn't make you an expert in acting. That innocent look you are donning on now looks too fake to be real." Yuuta rolls his eyes as he took the bag of goodies item Hikaru had bought for Inumine, while he peeks into the carrier bag. It looks like they are mostly snacks, and there is also the infamous Karuizawa tarts… and of course, the chocolates from Osaka which Sei-chan was telling him about the other day. 

"What? Yuuta, what happened the other day? Why did you claim Hikaru had set you up?" Korekuni Ryuji and Fudo Akane immediately crowd around Yuuta and start fishing for information. 

“...” Glancing about discreetly, Yuuta upon checking that there is no one else except members of B-Project around then let it slips that someone in the training camp had found out about his double persona secret. 

“Eh?!” Fudo Akane seems shocked, alongside with the members of his own team - Killer King. Korekuni Ryuji, on the other hand, just seems interested in finding out who was the one that found out about his childhood friend’s secret of living a double life. 

“So, who is it that found out?” Ryuji hurried to pry further. 

"Ugawa Akira found out, but it turns out Sei-chan knew it even earlier. And he has been going around telling the members of Team Hiragi, but only none of them believed his words until that day…Uwa-chan saw the proof for himself with his own eyes." Yuuta sighed before he proceeds on with the rehashing of how Ugawa had found out about his secret and how he later decides to just inform the members of Team Hiragi that Sei-chan's guess has been right all along. 

"Okay, so you told the entire team of the Star of Stars? Do we need to get the company to prepare a new gag order agreement contract?" Masunaga Kazuna was the first to bring up the subject of the gag order agreement contract… and it gave Yuuta a moment of pause as he briefly considered the idea of subjecting his fellow peers to the gag order agreement contract. 

“Well… it wouldn’t hurt to prepare the gag order agreement contract first, but I don’t think everyone in that particular team is a risk factor… since I only told them both Ashu and Hoshitani are me in essence but didn’t elaborate to them why I am living a double persona life, nor did I reveal my exact schedule details to them.” Yuuta considered for a moment before responding to the words coming from the leader of ‘MoonS’ as well as the ‘mom’ of B-Project. 

‘Right… so how many gag order agreement do you wish the company to draft out for a start?” Masunaga Kazuna pressed on, while Sumisora Tsubasa readied her pen and memo pad to take notes. 

"Two standard gag order agreement contract to begin with…I supposed Sei-chan would need a trainee contract with no disclosure of company secrets to bind him instead of the gag order. I doubt a normal gag order works on Sei-chan, anyway… he's uncontrollable in that sense. A trainee contract, on the other hand, would make him part of the company's employee and thus able to deter the reporters from tricking him into answering any questions. As for Sawatari and Tatsumi, we will leave them out of the gag order agreement contract since they won't pry into the subject. They aren't the type that will cause issues for us either… moreover, they don't even know Thrive or Ashu Yuuta before Toraishi shows them a picture of Ashu Yuuta. I doubt Tatsumi would still remember it by the end of the summer training camp, his full focus is on the S&L right now to think about other things." Yuuta eventually said, directing his gaze towards Sumisora Tsubasa who is likely the one to contact the company about getting the contracts ready. 

"On the issue of Sei-chan, he's already bound by the trainee contract actually." There was a moment of silence before Masunaga Kazuna commented to Yuuta about Inumine's status. 

"...Huh? What? How come? When did Sei-chan become a trainee with Daikoku Productions? I assume it is Daikoku Production since I doubt Brave Entertainment has a department that will fit Sei-chan…" Yuuta gaped, his eyes wide with disbelief as he stared at the leader of 'MoonS'. 

“Hikaru here had a relapse of his illness while out on a trip with Inumine, and since Hikaru’s illness is an incurable disease… the company didn’t want to risk it getting out into the public. And because Nome is always with Hikaru, this particular situation was high-lighted to the company immediately. So, Inumine’s parents sign on the contract on his behalf knowing how much Inumine enjoys stage performance…oh, and because Hikaru collapse while visiting Minato-Mirai which is very near the Yokohama Chinatown where the Bow Wow House was - that was where Inumine decides to bring Hikaru over for recuperating while waiting for the doctor to come by.” Masunaga Kazuna explained, sounding rather bemused as the incident was being rehashed to the clueless Yuuta. 

“...Wait, if Nomechin is with Hikarun… why was Hikarun send over to Bow Wow House for recuperating while waiting for the doctor to arrive, in the first place?” Yuuta was confused, as he tried to make sense of the story. 

"The dog is too fast, in a blink of an eye - he already had Hikaru up in his arms and carried princess style to the Bow Wow House in top sprint speed. I was left picking up the shopping bags they left behind, as I tried to catch up with them. Anyway, it turns out Hikaru had a relapse because he had forgotten to take a dose of his medication that particular morning." Nome Tatsuhiro of 'MoonS' explained, a look of weariness took over his features as he recalls that particular event. 

At this, Hikaru’s face took on a sheepish look as he once again apologized to his teammates for the inconvenience and troubles he had unintentionally caused with his oversight of skipping a dose of his mandatory medication treatment. 

"Okay, so Sei-chan is already under the no-disclosure contract… we will just have to remind him that aside from Hikarun's illness, my double-persona is also under the same terms as a precaution measure. Since I doubt he has told other people of it ever since he came to the realization that no one probably will believe his words. Although, for some, it may simply be a case of them only knowing one Yuuta - which is Hoshitani, since they might not follow the pop culture at all." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he sighed aloud in response. 

"I assume the two gag order agreement contract is meant for Toraishi and Ugawa then since you mentioned Sawatari and Tatsumi not requiring such agreements to be in place." Kitakado Tomohisa then commented, bringing Yuuta's mind back onto the two gag order agreement to be drafted. 

"Yes, for Toraishi - I don't foresee the signing of the gag order to run into any issues. His parents won't even pry too deep into the issue. As long as the company just says that Tora had chanced upon some sensitive information while digging around for gossips relating to the Stardust, his parents would buy it for certain. Uwa-chan though is a little challenging, his parents are based in Kyoto…and based on what I'd glimpse… Uwa-chan doesn't really tell his parents about the type of life he's living in Tokyo except that he's doing fine and working towards his dream. So, if the company were to invite his parents over - they might pry into the details, perhaps we can get Kerukeru's parents to sign on Uwa-chan's behalf? Either way, it's just for formality… TenGawa is pretty much a packaged deal these days. " Yuuta suggested, glancing towards Sumisora Tsubasa for her opinion. 

"Well… that could be arranged, I'm sure. I will bring your suggestion up to Shuuji-san and see what's his opinions on the matter. If that's all, I think we can officially close this topic of discussion and move on to the next topic on the agenda." Sumisora Tsubasa nodded in response, before steering the topic of conversation towards the subject of the upcoming MV filming on the 20th of June, evening at the Karuizawa Prince Hotel. 

Group-chat of Team Ootori [Yuuta, Nayuki, Tengenji, Tsukigami, Kuga] - 16th of June, 2018 - 6.50pm

Yuuta: Kerukeru, please inform Uwa-chan that the company may subject him to a gag order agreement as a precautionary measure. But because he's a minor, the agreement would be signed on behalf by another adult. 

I'm leaning towards getting your parents to sign on his behalf, I highly doubt the company would want to send someone up to Kyoto just to get his parents signature on the agreement. Besides, his parents might want to know the details about why he is subject to a gag order, so perhaps we can just get your parents to sign it on his behalf? Your parents already know the gist of it anyway. ^^;

Kerukeru: Okay, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind signing on Akira-chan's behalf. She loves him already, and while my dad didn't exactly voice it… I think he's pretty much satisfied with Akira-chan in general. Although, Akira-chan did lament about how my dad would always quiz him on Kabuki's knowledge whenever they met. ((ﾐ´ω`ﾐ))

PS: Just told him about it, he said it's best not to call his parents in. Apparently, he had relatives working in the press and his mom loves to share too much information during the family gathering. That's why he doesn't tell his parents much about what is going on since he left home… ^^; so my mom will sign the gag order on his behalf. 

Na-chan: BTW, Yuuta-kun… are you dining out or coming back for dinner? I need to know if I need to keep aside a portion for you before Inumine finishes everything up. 

Yuuta: I'll dine out, but tell Sei-chan I have his goodies from Hikarun - so don't eat too full lest he has no space for dessert. ^^;

PS: Kerukeru, noted. While on the subject, I heard last month on his birthday - he’s incredibly cranky? Are you aware of the reason why? 

Kerukeru: Ah… he received a parcel of his birthday gifts from his hometown - Kyoto. The birthday cards from his friends in Kyoto aside, his family apparently still thinks her a girl after all these years. His parents had not corrected his relative's notion, apparently, during the baby shower event - his parents announced they are having a girl despite then - the gender was still undetermined. 

Oh, and it certainly doesn't help that his name is unisex… ^^; anyway - his aunt sends him an entire collection of Shiseido cosmetic set that annoys him to no end. Worse is the gift that comes attached with a note for 'her' to be a proper 'lady'. Oh, and his mother sends him perfume - not cologne but perfume. Akira-chan was so mad that day, that it makes me grateful that I had the insight to celebrate his birthday with him a day in advance… 

Yuuta: O-O Wow… his parents really mess up big time. No wonder, Uwa-chan doesn't talk about them. 

Kerukeru: Yeah… I really don't know what his parents are thinking about. Oh, and apparently on his family koseki [family register] - he was originally listed and reported as a girl at birth. =_= 

Kaicchin: O-O WTF! How did that happen?! 

Kerukeru: Akira-chan said according to his father, he was born at home. His mom did home birth for all three of them, and only visit the hospital for a prenatal check and ultrasound appointment. Anyway, his mom wanted a girl too much and his father didn't want to disappoint so his father lied to his mom on the gender. Of course, the lie was soon exposed when his mom woke up and decide to change his diapers. But then, the report of his birth has already been recorded on the official record and it was submitted by his eager to please father in a moment of stupidity. 

Either way, he has been raised as a girl until about 6 or was it 7 years old. Since the school physical examination only requires the removal of the top and not the bottom attire. With the way his parents dressed him up, nobody suspected a thing. Till now, Akira-chan is still not comfortable using the urinal because he has been using the toilet cubicle for years before he found out of his true gender after a science class that talks about the anatomy of the male and female species of humans. 

Anyway, Akira-chan says that moment he had a meltdown. It takes a few teachers combined efforts to calm him down, of course, the few weeks after that meltdown was full of drama. His parents were berated by the school teachers for such an oversight, apparently - his father forgot to change the gender on the family register once the lie has been exposed. Either way, a proper warning from the government was issued to his parents and his gender changed officially after a full-body physical check-up was conducted in a government-ordered hospital facility. 

Needless to say, Akira-chan was so mortified that he request for a change of schools. Else, everyone else would look at him funnily since he has used an entire year of the female bathroom before his gender was made known. Still, the traumatic memory stayed with him and in his middle school days - he had the misfortune to meet some of the boys from his first elementary school attended and they made fun of him badly. That ended up with him hanging out more often with the girls, and as such his friends back in Kyoto are mostly girls that fan-girl over Kento-san. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

Na-chan: O_O||| Poor Ugawa-kun… was that why he decides to move to Tokyo for his high school education?

Yuuta: Poor Uwa-chan indeed… No wonder, he says his family prob won't have issues with him dating a guy… how could they have issues when they all think him a girl all this time. His parents likely won't fault him either, they are the cause of the entire fiasco in a sense. 

PS: You aren’t betraying Uwa-chan’s trust by telling us this, are you? Kerukeru… I’m sure Uwa-chan didn’t tell you all these things for you to blurt out to us in a chat-group. 

Kerukeru: Nah… he's reading the chat together with me, so he gave permission for me to type them and share with you guys. Of course, it borders on the condition that neither of you sells the information out to Tora or anyone else for that matter. BTW, he said since he found out your secret - it's only right that he return the favor and tell you something he didn't wish other people finding out about. 

PS: Nayuki, yes - that is part of the reason. Another part is because he wishes to become a full-fledged performer and Ayanagi Academy is one of the few top choices for performing arts students. Also, it offers a boarding option for the students and hence saves the hassle of having to pay monthly rent and finding someone to be his guarantor for the rental unit. 

Yuuta: Oh… so it’s a trade-off. ^^; Don’t worry, Uwa-chan… your secret is safe with me. ^_^ 

Na-chan: Yes, Ugawa-kun. I won’t tell anyone else too ^_^ 

Shuu-chan: *Zipped mouth Emoji*

Kaicchin: I'm not that tactless to broadcast these kinds of sensitive information out to the others, I might be a closet gossiper… but I would think myself a higher class gossip than Toraishi. 

Kerukeru: Thank You. U(• ㅅ•)U 

Yuuta: Oh~ the bunny emoticon~ that’s Uwa-chan! ^_^ 

PS: Kerukeru, I didn’t know you have the bunny emoticons downloaded on your phone too ^^

Kerukeru: I didn’t before, Akira-chan downloaded it on my phone himself. So, in response - I downloaded the cat emoticon series on his phone too ^^

There was a bit of silence in the chat-group after the conversation concerning Ugawa Akira's horrible childhood experience, and when the chat-group start buzzing with activities again - another thirty minutes has passed them by. This time, the conversation was brought up by Tsukigami Kaito and its topic - concerning a certain black-haired teen from Team Yuzuriha. 

Kaicchin: LMAO~ I heard that Ageha has absolutely no idea you are dating Ootori-senpai until today! He was looking for you earlier on, but you had to slink off after getting Futaba-san to delay him. So, he went to ask Tatsumi and Sawatari on your whereabouts… only to end up being told he's better off asking Ootori-senpai of your whereabouts. He then asks them why XDD Can you believe it?! How could he be so clueless? Ootori-senpai was freaking obvious when he was wooing you though!

Yuuta: ^^; I sort of harbor a guess when he invited me last night for a session of chit-chat at his room, when he saw me walking with Itsuki on our way back to the room yesterday evening. I was surprised Itsuki allows me to leave that easily though, and when I ask him about it last night when I finally made it back to the young master suite room which we have been sharing - he claims that he has difficulty saying no when Ageha looks at him with eyes that are so innocent… 

He quote and I said - it's like telling a 3-year-old 'No' when he looks into Ageha's eyes. Thus, he decides to let me leave in peace. Albeit, I ended up sleeping in his cuddling embrace the entirety of last night as an aftermath of me spending my majority part of the evening with Ageha and Hachiya. ^^; 

Shuu-chan: I just remembered, Yuki-chan says they have sent our performance costumes along with Akemi-san for the concert event taking place on the 24th of June at the Naka-Karuizawa Community Hall. That, and Akemi-san and her team will be acting as our temporary wardrobe team during the phase of our concert event. 

Yuuta: Right, on the subject - for the concert guest star performers… who do you think we should invite? Thrive is out unless you want Gochin to do solo, I’m not inviting Kenken as the guest star - he’s too picky. =_=; 

Na-chan: Eh? Do we have to pick ourselves?

Yuuta: If you leave it to Ayaka-san to decide, she might decide to ask our seniors - 'Alive' to come by as guest performers. She's a High Edge Records staff, so naturally, her consideration would be from the artist's sign under High Edge Records labels. 

Na-chan: I see… can we discuss it further when you’re back? 

Yuuta: Sure, as long as we have it decided before the end of the week - it should be fine. 

Ultimately, the discussion was had only on the following day because by the time Yuuta got back to the Hiragi Family Villa… he was firstly sidetracked by Ageha Riku for another round of conversation, that comprises of topics like how did he end up being the leader of Team Ootori, and what is it like being on Team Ootori? 

By the time he was done with the conversation of their daily chat agenda with Ageha Riku, it's time for him to shower and retire for the day. That also means, his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki gets the remaining time of his evening. The time that's spent in the companionship of his boyfriend translated to cuddles, and kisses at most if not all the time. And then, there is also time used for conversations about the summer training camp and what he has learned thus far in the training camp, etc. 

On the 17th of June which is a Sunday, training ends at 12pm with the ancient team members. Following this, Jumonji Ayaka swings by to pick the members of Stardust up for a rehearsal session for the concert event which the TKK Boys tagged along since they were technically the live-band performers for the concert event. 

“Where are you guys going?” Ageha inquires out of curiosity when he noticed his fellow teammates leaving with the members of Stardust. 

“Rehearsal for their concert on the 24th of June.” Koumoto Tetsuya said as he jabbed his thumb over at the members of Stardust. 

"... Can I go and have a look?" Ageha then turns his eyes towards Yuuta and asks somewhat hesitantly. 

"Well… if Haru-nii is okay with another occupant for his car because the MPV certainly can't fit so many people. The maximum capacity for the MPV excluding driver is 7, Stardust already made up 5 passengers. So, Haru-nii is coming along with them acting as a chauffeur to drive the TKK Boys over." Yuuta was saying, only for Tsukigami Haruto to interrupt sheepishly as he commented. 

“Sorry, my car’s capacity is full. Ricchan wants to tag along for a look… so, if Ageha-kun wants to go… he would have to use the MPV instead.” Tsukigami Haruto shoots Yuuta a sheepish look as he responded. 

“...Fine then, hop on in - Ageha-kun.” Yuuta paused for a few seconds before shifting his position so that Ageha could have a place to sit in the MPV. 

The third row of the MPV sat Kaicchin, Na-chan, and Uwa-chan who got curious and decides to tag along to support Kerukeru for today. Shuu-chan was sitting up front in the passenger seat, while Kerukeru took the window seat… now with Ageha joining them in the MPV. The vehicle is at its full capacity and now Yuuta ended up seated in the middle sandwiched in between Tengenji and Ageha. 

"Sorry, Hachiya-kun… we can't let you tag along - the car's capacity is full." Yuuta said apologetically to Hachiya who just smiles shyly and shakes his head indicating that he hasn't mind and then proceeds to nag at his black-haired friend, telling Ageha to cooperate and think twice before saying anything so to minimize the risk of offending people without knowing. And Hachiya would have nagged further if it weren't for Kuga cutting in and making a promise to Hachiya that he will 'keep an eye' on Ageha to ensure neither of the things Hachiya worried about would happen… that finally shut the bespectacled teen up. 

On the way to the concert venue site, Tengenji Kakeru lamented aloud. “Good gracious, Hachiya sure could nags… he’s worse than my mom.” 

"Kerukeru, don't let your mom hears that or she's going to nag your ears off. It's not her fault that she's a worrywart. I don't find her a nag though, in fact, I find her concern for your well-being a heart-warming gesture." Ugawa Akira mutters aloud, and upon receiving the sly looks directed his way from Nayuki and Tsukigami Kaito - the pink-haired teen fell silent as a tinge of pink colored his cheeks momentarily. 

"I know… and I didn't exactly say she's a nag, did I? I was just making an observation that Hachiya nags more than a legit mother, I'm quite certain our team 'mom' don't even nag us this much. Right, Nayuki?" Tengenji sweat-dropped before amending his statement, and then proceed to drag Nayuki into the conversation as well. 

“Well… when you put it that way, I don’t really have much to nag about except when it comes down to Yuuta-kun’s chocolate intakes… Kuga-kun is pretty much a responsible person, and as long as he doesn’t hurt my precious little sister - I would have no issues with him. Tsukigami-kun needs to eat a bit more, he eats as little as my sisters and that doesn’t make sense because he’s a guy, and have a higher metabolism rate as compared to Tsumugi-chan. As for you Tengenji-kun, you already have Ugawa-kun to look after you so I don’t have to worry that much. Then again, I fuss over all of you so of course, the nagging is also shouldered by all of you at the same time and hence it didn’t seem like a lot. Hachiya-kun, on the other hand, pretty much only fuss over Ageha-kun… so of course, it’s going to sound like a very long nag from an outsider’s point of view.” Nayuki mused aloud, as he started to rationalize the entire nagging episode from Hachiya directed at Ageha while comparing it with his own version of the nag directed towards the members of Stardust in general. 

“I can’t believe you two carried out an entire conversation comparing who is more of a nag throughout the entire car-ride.” Tsukigami Kaito shakes his head as he alighted from the MPV upon reaching the destination.

"Yes, it seems all of you have forgotten that you are comparing that boy's nag to a mother's nag, has it not occurs to you that I'm a mother as well?" Jumonji Ayaka raised her eyebrows up at Tengenji Kakeru and Nayuki Toru as she crossed her arms in front of her chest in a defensive manner upon getting out of the rented MPV. 

“Sorry, Ayaka-san. I forgot.” Tengenji sweat-dropped as he apologized like a good boy that he was, while his beau - Ugawa snickers in amusement. 

Ayaka rolls her eyes before leading the way to the entrance of the community hall, and start her routine inspection of the stage set-up and seating arrangement of the event hall. Kuga Shuu took his mobile device out then, as he starts taking a video of the concert venue at 360 angles with his phone camera before switching to the standard photos mode and starts snapping pictures of the event hall. 

“Shuu-chan, why are you taking photos of the event hall out of the blue?” Yuuta blinked in bewilderment as he inquires. Since the last time he was here with his fellow team members, neither of them thought to take any photographs of the venues. 

"Yuki-chan requested, saying that since she can't be here in person to inspect the surrounding. She wanted some photo documentation of the event venue to commemorate Stardust's first official live concert." Kuga Shuu answered Yuuta, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"I see…" Yuuta nodded, while the TKK Boys went to check out the rented live music instruments from the instruments' storage room of the event hall to prepare for the upcoming rehearsal session. 

“Right, so… Ageha-kun; you can join Haruto-san and Saotome-san in the audience seats while we busied ourselves with the rehearsal.” Nayuki Toru told the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha before he joins his leader and other teammates up on the stage. 

Ugawa Akira, on the other hand, took a walk about the entire event hall before heading towards the audience seat area and find a place to sit and enjoy the show. While this wasn't Ugawa's first time at watching a live performance of the Stardust, it was most definitely the first time he was watching it with the knowledge of Hoshitani Yuuta being Ashu Yuuta in mind. 

"Alright, as per routine, I'll apologize first if I screwed up somewhere later. You guys know the drill, I screw up plenty before the actual event. That's like a trademark already…" Yuuta commented with a sheepish look on his face, as he took the microphone for a round of mic-tests as per the instruction of the AVA technician on duty. 

"Yes, yes… we know, just get on with the rehearsal already." Tsukigami Kaito rolls his eyes in response, before commenting. 

“Alright, then let’s do a run-through according to the planned program. TKK Boys, are you ready?” Yuuta then turns back towards where the members of the TKK Boys stood. 

"Of course, we are ready!" Koumoto Tetsuya rolls his eyes in response to his friend's words, and once Yuuta gave the signal to begin. The TKK Boys kick-start the rehearsal with a performance of a live cover song from the group - FRIPSIDE, titled 'Level 5 Judge-light'. Keihi Rei was on the electric guitar, while Arisaka Kazuomi played the keyboard while Koumoto Tetsuya handles the vocal. It helps that Tetsuya's voice is also of the soprano range and hence could handle the song in a female key. 

Once the song ended, Tetsuya took up the job of being the temporary emcee by delivering the opening speech to the concert event and then announcing the entrance of Stardust. Stardust entered the stage with the song - Eien Stage as their opening song, and then they gathered around on-stage to greet the audience and talk for a bit which basically comprises of them sharing their feelings and thoughts about holding their first live concert in Karuizawa. It was then followed by them hoping the audiences would enjoy the concert event until the end before they brought up the topic of Kuga having prepared something special for the day's performance. 

This was the cue for Kuga to exit the stage to prepare for his ‘special’ performance, the so-called special performance comprises of the stoic teen of Stardust performing a piano solo as he sang his solo song - Radiant Mind, in a ballad arrangement. While Kuga was performing, the rest of the team were off to prepare for their next performance. During the actual concert event, they will be busy changing attires but as of right now, they have no attires to change so they are just standing backstage and waiting for their turn to come back out again. 

After that, they did another few songs as a group - among them including the song that's considered the anthem for Stardust - 'Quintet~Quintet~', and then they moved on to perform their solos. When they reach the part for the guest performers to perform with them… Yuuta suddenly gets a stroke of inspiration. He thought this was the perfect chance to give Ageha a chance to break away from the habit of copying Tsukigami Haruto. And so, Yuuta decides to put his thoughts into action immediately. 

Ageha Riku was completely caught off-guard when Hoshitani Yuuta suddenly leap off-stage and headed straight for him. "Ageha-kun, help me out with something - will you?" 

"Huh?" Ageha Riku was confused, inwardly, wondering what he could have possibly helped out with? 

“The song we were told to work on for the music project, do you still remember?” Yuuta asks with a mischievous tone of voice. 

"...Yes, I think so…is there a reason why you are asking this now?" Ageha Riku frowned, that project used to be his number one headache. Namely, because he was tasked to work with Hoshitani Yuuta, and like it or not they have to work together else they risked failing the project. They had somehow managed to get the music part of the song out after finally agreeing on the tempo and rhythm for the music piece's main melody, and then when it comes down to the lyrics - they can't even agree on anything until recently. 

“What do you say if we did a presentation of that song now?” Yuuta suggested playfully.

"Eh? Now?" Ageha Riku gaped at Yuuta, he thought the Stardust was in the middle of a rehearsal for their concert event - why would the leader of Stardust want to do a test trial run of their project song here? No, better yet - the lyrics aren't even half completed… certainly, Hoshitani isn't thinking about winging it on the spot?!

“Ageha-kun, just go along with Yuuta-kun. When he gets ideas like this in his mind, he won’t give up until we gave in to him and his crazy ideas.” Nayuki commented then, urging Ageha to go along with his leader’s inclinations. 

“But the music…” Ageha falters, he can’t do A-Capella … he’s not trained in that kind of vocal. 

“Tetsu can do it, well… Nakachin can do it better but Tetsu is also capable of handling it.” Yuuta reassured Ageha who has on an uneasy look etched on the face. 

Actually, another reason why Yuuta wanted to persuade Ageha into performing the song at least once is to give the teen back some confidence. Ageha tends to copy Tsukigami Haruto's performance down to a tee, and it is not easy to get it tweaked because it has already become a habit for the teen to copy the Tsukigami Haruto from the past. 

However, that will only apply if the performance is something that students of the past had performed before. But for the song they were tasked to write for the music project; it is something original and new. This means - it is literally impossible for Ageha Riku to even contemplate copying Tsukigami Haruto. 

"Koumoto…can he really does it though?" Ageha was still uneasy, and then Koumoto Tetsuya rolls his eyes and butted in. 

"Stop talking about me as though I'm not here. To answer your question, Ageha… I'll have you know, I'm quite skilled in keyboard instruments as well. I do have an elder brother who graduated from the instrumental department, in case it slips your memory. And while on the subject, please just address me as Tetsuya. When you call me Koumoto, I keep remembering my brother, to be honest." Tetsuya deadpan in response, and then promptly he switched position with his teammate - Arisaka Kazuomi and start playing a series of notes on the keyboard. 

"See… I told you he could do it, playing by ear - he had done it plenty of times when we were younger." Yuuta grinned as he continues to look at Ageha with an encouraging look in his eyes. 

"Oi, Yuuta! Don't go broadcasting my childhood tales around to random dudes." Tetsuya could not help but remind in a pointed tone of voice. 

“...But I’m still not quite sure how to go about the performance of the song though… and then there’s the issue of the song lyrics only half-completed.” Ageha Riku commented in response. 

"Don't think too much, just go with the flow. There's only one thing you need to focus upon, and that is to put your feelings and emotions into the song lyrics. We are just doing it in the standard vocal performance today, the choreography can come in later - after you get your emotions and feelings out in the right place. As for the song lyrics only half-done, well… we just need to do a short version so no worries." Yuuta reminded, and then promptly pulled Ageha up onto the stage with him. 

"Ara looks like Hoshitani-kun is doing something interesting again." Tsukigami Haruto just so happens to glance up onto the stage area and looks somewhat bemused when the daze-like Ageha Riku got pulled up on stage and handed a microphone out of the blue. 

The song kick starts with Koumoto Tetsuya's keyboard tunes, and then start off with a line from Ageha Riku before Yuuta follow up with his own line. Basically, this is a song that talks about their similarities even though Ageha tried to deny these similarities' existence. The fact remains that Yuuta and Ageha do share a few similar points in the pursuit of their dreams. 

"Ah… finally, something that doesn't scream Haruto came out from that kid." Saotome Ritsu commented when he glances up in time to see Ageha Riku kicking start the song performance of an unknown and original song. 

"It's rather smart of Hoshitani-kun to make use of the music project to break Ageha-kun away from replicating me from the past." Tsukigami Haruto commented with an approving nod directed in Yuuta's direction. 

Yuuta, on the other hand, only widen his grin brightly in response to the approval he sensed coming from Tsukigami Haruto. And with that, the song - Knock on Dream, was performed for the very first time. Of course, in the actual concert event, the song likely wouldn’t be performed… but Yuuta does have the intention to let Ageha performed the same song with him at a later point in time. When the teen is more comfortable with the entire change in performance style, and of course, when the song finally had the choreography decided upon. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 104 finally completed, I dare say the entire chapter is of the original content…so it took me about 2 days to churn it out ^^; I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, regardless. :D Again, it veers off my plans… so likely I can't get to the last part of episode 8 yet ^^; in the next chapter… but I'll aim to work towards it. 
> 
> That’s all for now, see you next time! ^_^
> 
> PS: Japan doesn't issue birth certificate, they uses the family register for official documentation it seems. The birth of a new child must be reported within a week, if I remember correctly? Either way, I'm sure in RL an error in reporting the wrong gender wouldn't occur. Only in my fic it does ^^;


	105. Summer Training Camp, Part 8 - Saying Goodbye to Tsukigami Haruto…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, everyone! XD Today's chapter comprises of the following:  
1\. Hachiya panicking because Ageha went MIA  
2\. Ageha found out about Yuuta's double persona, except he didn't follow pop culture at all so he don't even recognize any of B-Pro except maybe Killer King faces [not knowing the names] ^^;  
3\. Yuuta gave a summary to Ageha and Ageha barely reacts! XD  
4\. Stardust concert day - Tengenji Hiromi made a cameo :P  
5\. saying goodbye to Haruto XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter XD

“Tatsumi-kun, sorry to disturb you but have you seen Ageha anywhere around?” Hachiya Sou asks, frantic worry written all over his face. 

“Eh?” Tatsumi Rui blinked in response, looking rather confused by Hachiya’s sudden line of query. 

“Ageha is missing.” Hachiya Sou then hurried to explain how he was traveling with Ageha around the vicinity trying to find a vending machine. Only, when he finally located one that sells ice-cream - he turns around to find his friend missing in action. 

“At first, I thought he came back to the villa because he was sick and tired of going around in circles with me. It happens before, so I wasn’t very worried then… but upon coming back here and realized he is nowhere around… where could Ageha have gone? He has never been out of Tokyo before?! What if he’s kidnapped!” Hachiya worried his lower lips as his mind start going through the various possibilities. 

“Now, Hachiya-kun... do calm yourself down. Have you checked to see if Ageha is with either of the senpais?” Sawatari interjected, trying to be helpful and calm the worried teen down before it became a full-blown panic. 

Tatsumi Rui, meanwhile, was awfully reminded of Nayuki's dramatic reaction over a misunderstanding some days ago... and wonders if Hachiya shares the same overrun imagination trait as Nayuki does. The blond leader of Team Hiragi, added on before Hachiya could go in search of the seniors in a panicky mode. 

“Hachiya-kun, take a deep breath and calm down. Taking into consideration of Ageha’s tremendous interest in Hoshitani recently – did it ever occurs to you to check if he is with Hoshitani? While on the subject, do also check and see if any of the ancients had sighted Ageha-kun around. He did, at one point in time, took up an interest in stalking Haruto-san around... isn’t it?”

"Tatsumi, why don't we accompany Hachiya-kun to the seniors to explain the situation?" Sawatari Eigo suggested to his childhood friend then, because he doubts that Hachiya Sou could present - a logic and sound case to the seniors in his present worrying state of mind.

The last thing they need now is for Yuzuriha-senpai to join Hachiya Sou in panicking over Ageha's disappearance... Sawatari Eigo is still reeling from the sheer notion that Yuzuriha-senpai had once attempted to put the idea of accessing Ageha's room through the balcony access by playing a 'Spider-Man' stunt and that the act only was halted when Sazanami-senpai literally tackles the French-born senior down by force. 

“... Na-chan, you didn’t happen to infect Hachiya with your overrun imagination tendencies, did you?” Tsukigami Kaito who happens to overhear Hachiya’s worried words to the duo of Team Hiragi earlier on, sweat-dropped as he shifts his suspicious gaze towards his cream-haired friend. 

“Tsukigami-kun, I don’t think that’s quite possible… I highly doubt my overrun imagination is a contagious condition.” Nayuki paused for a second, as though really considering the option of its possibility before he finally turns towards the navy-haired teen in response. 

"Oi, Nayuki - don't be so much of an idiot to actually think on it. Of course, that isn't possible. And you, don't go misleading Nayuki. Hachiya is already a worrywart, to begin with… that lengthy nagging episode he subjected Ageha to a few days ago, ring any bells?" Kuga Shuu rolls his eyes as he deadpans at his two teammates before he headed straight for the figure of Hachiya Sou. 

"Hachiya, I don't think there's a cause for you to worry about. Ageha is fine, my leader just texts in and claims that Ageha is with him." Kuga Shuu cleared his throat as he waited for the bespectacled worried teen to acknowledge his presence before speaking up. 

“Oh...and where is Hoshitani-kun now?” Hachiya Sou blinked once, then twice… as his mind processed the information given and supplied by Kuga Shuu before he asks of Hoshitani’s whereabouts in a significantly calmer disposition. 

Once Hachiya Sou calmed down enough, Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo also allowed themselves to heave a sigh of relief. 

"Unfortunately, our leader is nowhere in the villa now. He has an appointment with his friends that's in the area for a vacation and has gone off to meet them. Apparently, Ageha saw him leaving the villa and decides to follow him from behind out of curiosity." Kuga Shuu lies with a straight face, while the rest of the members of Stardust kudos him for his ability to keep a poker face throughout the entire lie. 

In actuality, Hoshitani Yuuta was not out to have fun but to work. And B-Project members certainly aren't any regular friends, and they most certainly aren't here for vacation… they are here to work and would be filming an MV tonight at the Prince Karuizawa Hotel. As to the reason why they are coming over to Karuizawa especially for the filming of the MV, the reason is rather simple as well. They need Yuuta for the MV filming since Ashu and Hoshitani are essentially the same people in actuality. 

“EH?!” Hachiya Sou stared at Kuga Shuu with his mouth agape, while he inwardly hoped that Ageha wouldn’t risk offending Hoshitani’s friends in the progress of gate-crashing their gathering. 

“...” 

Meanwhile, over at the Miyamoto villa house, Yuuta stared at his ‘stalker’ by the name of Ageha Riku and sighed inwardly. “Ageha-kun, how is it that you found your way here?” 

“By following your trail.” Ageha Riku answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Yuuta, time is ticking.” Aizome Kento reminded the still not in full disguise gear teammate of his, as he reminded with an underlying sense of urgency. 

“Right…I’ll just be in a jiffy.” Yuuta sighed aloud, there isn’t any time to find some excuses to send Ageha back to the Hiragi family villa as well. How is he going to explain to Ageha why he can’t go back until later? 

Oh well… in hindsight, Yuuta supposed he should really have expected that Ageha would go stalker on him - didn’t the teen stalk Haru-nii around during the first day of the training camp too? Considering how eager and anxious the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha was on the idea of getting to know him - Hoshitani Yuuta, he should really have expected the teen to follow him from behind like a true stalker to find out more information about him. 

"Ageha-kun, please take a seat while I prepare myself for an outing trip," Yuuta told the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha as he headed to the common hallway bathroom to get changed. And then, Yuuta turns towards his blue-haired teammate and said. "Kenken, please look after my friend there for a while." 

“Sure!” Aizome Kento shrugged, as he observed their little gate-crashing visitor with curiosity. Thus far, their little surprised visitor had seen him and Kazuna in person and still did not shown any outward reaction. Could it be that this is yet another of Yuuta’s friend who doesn’t follow pop culture? 

“Massu, inform Tsubasa-chan of our extra ‘tag-along’ guest - will you? We will discuss what kind of contract to bind him into after the end of the MV filming job. We have got no time for that discussion now.” Yuuta whispered to the leader of ‘MoonS’ as he passes the man by, while on his way into the bathroom for his change in attire and to don his disguise gears on his person. 

“Of course.” Masunaga Kazuna nodded in response, as he took his phone out to call the female manager of B-Project. The house is vast, and he doesn’t have the time to go around combing the area to see where Sumisora Tsubasa was busying herself with - so he decides, calling is a more effective way to reach the lady. 

Ten minutes later, Yuuta came out of the hallway bathroom - his pink wig and contact lens already on. He didn't bother with sunglasses since it's night time, using sunglasses would just seem odd and weird. "Kenken, let's go. I'm ready." 

"Alright, kiddo - let's go!" Aizome Kento said as he pulled Ageha up to his feet and dragged the overwhelm black-haired teen to the car he had rented for his use while in Karuizawa for the job. With the number of members in B-Project, one single vehicle is most definitely not sufficient to ferry the number of people around. Hence, Aizome Kento had taken it upon himself to rent a car for his own use during this period whereby the members of B-Project congregate in the town of Karuizawa of the Nagano Prefecture. 

“Eh? But… Hoshitani is still…” Ageha blinked, looking very much confused because he didn’t see the leader of Team Ootori anywhere around. 

"Ageha-kun, there's no need for you to look further. I'm already here." The familiar voice of Hoshitani Yuuta greeted the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha and successfully draws the teen's attention over. 

“... Hoshitani…? You look…different.” Ageha Riku stared at the pink-haired and different colored eyes of the teen standing in front of him, before commenting. “And how did you get so much taller?” 

"I'm wearing heighten shoes, so to add a few more cms to my height. And yes, I'm using color contacts at present." Yuuta added on the second part before the black-haired teen has it in mind to inquire. Judging from Ageha's lack of recognition upon seeing him in his Ashu disguise gears, Yuuta knew, this is another case of a clueless and uneducated student in pop culture. 

“Oh, are you in a disguise? But why choose a disguise with hair in the color shading of hot-pink?” Ageha Riku fails to understand the logic behind why Hoshitani Yuuta would opt for a disguise that is even more striking than his usual person. 

“...” Members who will be traveling in the car that Aizome Kento is in charge of driving gaped at the black-haired teen in front of them with blatant disbelief. There was a bit of silence before Osari Hikaru turns towards Yuuta and asks with his lips twitching uncontrollably as he commented. “Yuutan, surely - your friend is jesting?” 

"I'm afraid he's not jesting in a single bit." Yuuta deadpans in response, and he knows why Hikarun feels shocked. 

Usually, people only need to take one look at him to know who he is - but it seems that's the opposite when it comes down to Ageha Riku. And it's apparent from the way Ageha behaved that he knew literally nobody from the B-Project group… there isn't any recognition from the teen even when the KitaKore duo walks past the teen. 

Although, there is a brief flash of recognition when the Killer King members appear it is obvious that Ageha can't place a name to the faces. Seeing as Hachiya didn't go into details when he explains what exactly does the term 'Killer King' stands for to Ageha, a few days ago when the topic came up for discussion. 

“Seriously though, I get that quite a number of your friends is uneducated in pop culture... but to not even recognize the KitaKore is a tad ridiculous, isn’t it?” Osari Hikaru asks rhetorically. 

“...Ageha-kun is special...” Ultimately, this was the only response Yuuta could come up with before urging everyone to hurry along, and that they had a filming team waiting for them at the Prince Karuizawa Hotel. 

“Filming?” Ageha blinked in confusion, isn’t it supposed to be an outing? 

“The filming is the outing... it’s too long a story to explain to you now. Why don’t we head off first, I will explain to you about the situation when we are back.” Yuuta pressed his palm to his head as he commented, and then he promptly dragged Ageha with him as they piled into the back-seat of the vehicle Aizome Kento had rented for this period to use in the town of Karuizawa. 

So, Ageha Riku, the clueless leader of Team Yuzuriha found himself seated by the side-line with a lady named Sumisora Tsubasa while he watched Hoshitani in his disguised appearance dance around the plaza area of the hotel with the rest of his friends while the filming team filmed them on tape. When the filming was declared completed, Yuuta trudged back towards the side-line where Ageha sat patiently to wait for the explanation from him... Hoshitani Yuuta sighed and said. 

"Let's head back in the car first, I'll tell you on the way back." Yuuta was most definitely not going to explain his story in public, so the next best place to provide his explanation would be on the car ride back to the villa house of the Miyamoto family. After all, he does need to switch his appearance back before he could head back to the Hiragi family villa. 

Back in the car, Yuuta pondered over how he should go about explaining his situation to Ageha Riku. With how clueless Ageha is about the general pop culture, he doubts it would matter how he goes about it. And thus, Yuuta decides to do it the easiest way – in a blunt, honest manner. 

“Right, the thing is – I have been living a double persona life for a long time. What you are looking at right now, is my other persona known to the public as Ashu Yuuta, a fellow idol group member for the unit – B-Project and Thrive. Now, I have been a member of B-Project and Thrive long before entering Ayanagi Academy... and my Hoshitani persona wasn’t supposed to debut under another idol unit but shit happens, so now both my personas are idols. Does that answer your question on why we are dancing and singing while filming for a video earlier on?” Yuuta then turns back to Ageha and inquires. 

“Ah...I see, okay.” Ageha Riku nodded back in response, filing the piece of information away for future reference but didn’t ask any further questions. Except to seek clarification if Yuuta’s double persona is a secret from the rest of the class. 

"...Yes, it's supposed to be a secret but both Team Hiragi and my own team know. Of course, my boyfriend also knows. Except for Hachiya-kun, the rest of Team Yuzuriha also knows since I had just clued you in the secret of my double-persona life. So, don't let it slip to the others..." Yuuta paused for a second before responding to Ageha's inquiry. 

“Rest assured that my lips are sealed, I won’t even tell Sou about it.” Ageha Riku nodded in agreement as he gave Yuuta his words that he won’t tell anyone else of the double-persona life that Hoshitani is living. Yes, the black-haired teen is curious why Hoshitani had felt it necessary to debut under a faux identity but he isn’t going to pry because he knows even after asking - all that information would just go over his head since he knew pretty much nothing about the pop culture. 

Even when Sou attempted to give him an overview of the pop culture, he tuned it out after getting the idea that Killer King isn’t a thing but a group of boys that are considered idols to the majority of the school population. That and they are now also part of the new star-team under the guidance of Irinatsu Masashi, a fellow member of the current Kao Council. Ageha Riku didn’t even have it in him to register the names of the boys from the group – Killer King. 

Group-Chat of B-Project [Thrive, MoonS, KitaKore, Killer King, Sumisora Tsubasa] - 20th June 2018, 10pm

Hikarun: Well... Yuutan is right, Riku-chan is sure ‘special’. 

Mikarin: Special indeed... he didn’t even try to interact with us at all. 

Kenken: Considering he has a zero background in pop culture, it’s no wonder he didn’t react to us. Those that traveled with us over to the filming site would know, he doesn’t even recognize Yuuta. The boy thought Yuuta’s Ashu disguise is something Yuuta don on to go incognito and questioned the logic why a pink-hair wig was chosen for the outing. With our members lined up, he genuinely thought we were just heading out for an outing trip. *Roll Eyes Emoji*

Tomo-kun: Seriously, not everyone knows about B-Project in Ayanagi... especially those that surround Yuuta. I'm quite sure, among the members of Stardust – only Kuga has an inkling about Thrive and B-Project before the group debut as the Stardust. 

Ryu-chan: Well... I have been told that Kerukeru only knew SMAP and V6 last year around this period. To date, I think he still gets confused over who is in B-Project for certain... only the KitaKore & Killer King he knew the names of the individual members. And that's only because we are all students of the Ayanagi Academy. 

Akane-chan: Kerukeru knows Kento and Goshi though...^^;

Gochin: That's because Stardust is technically neighbors of the Thrive. =_= It's basic courtesy to at least knows the name of your direct neighbors. 

Kenken: Well, considering Yuuta is also our teammates - the basics are we have to know each other names at the very least. 

Yuuta: Indeed, let’s not talk about the seniors in class 3-MS or the graduated batch of students from the musical department earlier this year. Just in my current class of 2-MS, I think the one student with the most pop culture knowledge would be Yurino Mayu of Team Akatsuki but that's because his family owns the talent management agency - Yurino Talent Co. Even then, Yurino does not know of my double persona and I intend to keep it that way. Moving on, among those that know of my double-persona situation… 

Except for Sei-chan, Tora and Uwa-chan... I think the balance of Team Hiragi only knows about MoonS seeing as the only person they had any direct interaction with was Hikarun... and perhaps Nomechin by association. They hang around Sei-chan too often to disregard. While they are now aware of me being Ashu Yuuta of Thrive, I think Tat-chan has forgotten about it by now... and Eicchin probably would only remember I have a pink-hair disguise identity also named Yuuta. 

TKK Boys are part of the Bambi like us, so let's disregard them. My own team Stardust pretty much only knows all of you after debuting, before debut – Kaicchin and Na-chan prob only know of KitaKore. Shuu-chan likely has the most knowledge of pop culture since he works part-time in two jobs before Stardust debut and he became an active model. Kerukeru... ^^; before Stardust – he only knows SMAP & V6 and only research into the pop culture after knowing of me being Ashu. ^^; 

Ryu-chan: I get your point, but Ageha Riku is one of the rare extreme cases. I get that he doesn’t know Thrive or MoonS... Killer King even, since they have just joined the Ayanagi Academy. However, to not even recognize our faces is a little ridiculous... We have spent the last two years of our middle school education with him in the same academic block, and then the last 5 years studying on the same academy grounds and he didn’t even make it a point to remember our faces at least? 

Kerukeru, at least, has the excuse of joining Ayanagi only in the first year of high-school and was largely uneducated in the pop culture for the recent years. But Ageha... what's his excuse? 

Yuuta: In his defense, he only switches to the music stream course in middle school days after watching the Shadow and Lights performance by Tsukigami Haruto in August 2015. Ever since then, his entire life has been taken over by the only thought of catching up to Tsukigami Haruto or to become Tsukigami Haruto going by his perfect copy of the man up until recently. I think it justifies why he has no idea who you are... I mean, he didn't even know I'm dating Itsuki until Tat-chan and Eicchin told him about it and Itsuki was like shamelessly wooing me for the most part of the last year ^^; 

PS: Ryu-chan, don't get your knickers in a twist. FYI, if it makes you feel any better - he doesn't even remember Fuyusawa-senpai's name and that guy serves as the president for the middle school student council and nearly started a riot with his bad communication skills when he's serving as the vice-president to the middle school student council. 

Ryu-chan: O-O it makes me wonder if he remembers anyone outside of Tsukigami Haruto back in those days…when you put it in this way…

Yuuta: From what I know, he knows Tat-chan at least. Of course, he knew Kaicchin too…oh, and his nemesis - Nanjo Koki he knows. 

Ryu-chan: Does he even have friends? O-O|||

Yuuta: Apparently, he had more acquaintances than friends… so technically, only Hachiya-kun counted as his best friend I believe. Up until a few weeks ago, he actually doesn’t have a good opinion about me… ^^; but we are most certainly friends now ^_^ v

Ryu-chan: … *Speechless Emoji* As expected of the miracle boy… 

Yuuta: That reminded me, who started the miracle Hoshitani moniker in school? 

Ryu-chan: It started when Ootori-senpai dub you - his miracle boy, and then after Team Ootori pulls off one miracle after another - the moniker stuck. After the Christmas party, everyone starts dubbing you Miracle Hoshitani. Since back in October - Akatsuki-senpai is still very against your team, but during Christmas, he's suddenly alright with your team. 

Yuuta: =_= I'm pretty certain Aka-senpai's issues aren't against Team Ootori but Itsuki himself. Since their issues were rectified… of course, there's no more tension between Aka-senpai and us. Why on earth is it being counted on my head, again? I didn't rectify the issue between Aka-senpai and Itsuki, that was all Hiragi-senpai. 

Momo: Don't mind me butting in, but can I remind the two of you that we are not part of the Ayanagi Academy? If you two want to talk about Kao Kai or whatever the hell is going on/has occurred in school - can you two do it in a private chat setting? 

Hikarun: Oops… Peachan is getting grouchy. I think he wants to go to sleep… so let's hurry up and wrap up the conversation to let him sleep in peace. 

Massu: Either way, now that Ageha-kun also knows your secret. Does he need to have a gag order agreement drafted? 

Yuuta: I don’t think he needs a gag order at present... but he seems to have taken on an interest in following me around. Thus far, the only two places he doesn’t follow me into is the toilet & the room I’m sharing with Itsuki. Apparently, the first is for modesty reason... and the second is because he took Eicchin’s advice to his heart about not interrupting any possible intimacy moment between Itsuki and me. ^^;

Massu: Well... if he's going to be seen tagging behind you, we would just have to get him one of those trainee contracts like Inumine then. Since Inumine always likes to hang around our outdoor filming sites if he happens to chances upon us in the area. Sometimes, if some 'extra' cancels out or is unable to turn up – he gets his chance to act in the film or show with us. Of course, if the filming site is set to take place in Bow Wow House – he would always get to play the waiter to appear on the screen. Needless to say, this is only applicable when he isn't in school or occupied with other activities. 

Yuuta: In that case, stand-by the same contract for Ageha... I doubt I can leave without him following me behind if I don't tell him where I'm going ^^, but considering how I can't outright tell him I have a job with B-Pro in public... he's likely to tag along most of the time. 

Ageha Riku returns to the Hiragi family villa with Yuuta sometime around 9.30pm, on the 20th of June 2018. Immediately upon their return, they found themselves surrounded by the awaiting group of people comprising of Hachiya Sou, the members of the former Kao Council and the duo of Team Sazanami. 

“...” Yuuta couldn’t help but sweat-dropped when Hachiya suddenly turns in his direction and ask if Ageha has caused any troubles for his friends and him by gate-crashing into their gathering for this evening. 

“Erm... no, it’s fine... I’m even surprised by how calm he remains after meeting them. They are quite a rowdy bunch...” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response to Hachiya’s concern inquiry. 

“Yuu-chan~ how did the gathering go today? While on the subject, you didn’t happen to bring back more snacks for Inumine, did you? Tsubasa was complaining a minute ago about how difficult it was to keep the sugar-high Inumine quiet down during the meal times.” Ootori Itsuki promptly came forward and pull his beau – Hoshitani Yuuta over to his side so he could give Yuuta a once-over assessment to check that nothing is amiss. 

“Itsuki...” Yuuta started then, drawing his boyfriend’s eyes back to focus. 

“Hmm...? Yes, Yuu-chan?” Ootori Itsuki blinked, as he returns his attention back to focus on his beau’s face instead of surveying the other part of his beau’s body. 

“What are you doing? And what’s with this welcome party?” Yuuta asks, his tone curious.

"Hmm...? Oh, I'm just checking if you have gotten any bruises on yourself since you tend to get clumsy every now and then. As for the welcome party, well... Hachiya-kun freaks out earlier on in the evening over Ageha-kun's disappearance. While Yuzu-chan wasn't informed specifically, he had noticed Hachiya-kun's frantic worried state of mind and thus decides to join in the search party and roping us all into it. The duo from Team Sazanami, on the other hand, chanced upon the worried Hachiya at some point in time and decides to help in the search as well." Ootori Itsuki shrugged his response, finally nodding in satisfaction when he noted that his beau didn't manage to bring back any blue-black bruises from falling or knocking things over this time after a filming job with the members of the B-Project.

“I see...and I can assure you that I didn't get too clumsy today so there likely shouldn't be any bruises. Either way, if you are quite done and satisfied with your assessment of my condition - am I free to go upstairs for my shower now?” Yuuta nodded, before nudging his boyfriend and whispered that he’s heading upstairs for a shower. 

"Go on up first, I'll meet up back upstairs." Ootori Itsuki nodded in response, and Yuuta swiftly slinks off upstairs to the owner's wing where the room he shared with his boyfriend was situated. 

“Ageha, next time please have at least the decent to send us a message if you decide to wander off by yourself. Hachiya-kun was frantic with worry...he thought you’d been kidnapped at one point in time, even. Considering you went missing outside the house…” Yuzuriha Christian Lion could not help but lectured the black-haired teen with a frown marred on his features. 

“Sorry, I’ll make sure to inform Sou if I decide to leave without his notice.” Ageha Riku then said, knowing full well of how much his earlier disappearance act had worried his friend. 

“Aren’t you going to join the seniors in lecturing him?” Kitahara Ren mused aloud as he glances sideways at his teammate – Nanjo Koki. 

“Nah... if I approached, he would most definitely react unpleasantly. I’d much rather not spent the entirety of the remaining evening hours arguing with him.” Nanjo Koki shrugged his response at his team leader, before turning on his heels as he prepares to leave the area. 

On the 24th of June, Stardust held its first live concert event in the town of Karuizawa over at the Naka-Karuizawa Community Hall. Everyone who was involved in the Summer Training Camp got invited to the event with the complimentary tier tickets, and this cheered Manjome Koji up a lot because he didn't quite have enough to pay for both the ticket and the fan-based merchandise. So, upon receiving the news that members who are involved in the summer training camp would be getting complimentary tickets due to the collaboration agreement between their school - Ayanagi Academy and the record label company - High Edge Records… Manjome Koji was the happiest. Because this means he could now get his hands upon the limited concert edition Stardust merchandise. 

The fan-based merchandise that is exclusively only available during concert live events includes - customized printed T-Shirts available in group/solo; customized baseball caps imprinted with the Stardust logo. Other fan-based merchandise products include Stardust full-size bath towels - a total of 6 designs comprising of groups and solos series. Of course, there is also the Uchiwa Hand-Fan featuring Stardust. 

Needless to say, Ootori Itsuki bought the towel series of his beau solo and the design of all his boys. He didn't get the T-shirts though, because he finds the T-shirts ridiculously priced. Tsukigami Haruto also bought a towel - but he bought the towel that features his dear little brother solo. 

"...What on earth are you planning to do with that?" Uozumi Asaki felt his lips twitching when he noticed what Haru had decided to buy from the fan-based merchandise vendor booth set up outside the event hall. 

“I’m bringing it with me to New York, so I could hang it up in my rental studio apartment and look at it whenever I start missing home.” Tsukigami Haruto grinned in response. 

"...You're lucky the Stardust are busy preparing for their live concert event because I am quite certain Kaito would only be disturbed when he heard your response." Uozumi Asaki rolls his eyes at the elder Tsukigami sibling as he commented in response. 

“Hence, I’m appealing to you now to not inform Kaito-chan about what I bought from the merchandise vendor.” Tsukigami Haruto eye-smiled at his all-time rival and friend - Uozumi Asaki as he said. 

“...” 

Futaba Taiga, on the other hand, debated for a very long time before deciding to get just the baseball cap. Namely, because it's the cheapest aside from the pointless hand-fan in Futaba's opinion, but the most important thing is - the baseball cap at least is a tad more useful in his eyes. Futaba knew fan-based products of idols are usually priced ridiculously high, but he hasn't known how high they priced it until today. 

T-shirts are being priced at 8,000yen per piece, and towels are priced at 7,500yen per piece… to think that Ootori Itsuki could just buy two pieces of towels without batting an eyelid. Futaba Taiga hesitated for a long time before deciding on the 2,800 yen baseball cap, the caps comes in 2 colors design - 1 black and 1 white. Futaba Taiga picked the black design of the cap, and the logo of Stardust is, of course, a Star.

Saotome Ritsu and Uozumi Asaki didn’t get anything, they are not fans of the group anyway. Both Tsukigami Haruto and Futaba Taiga bought something because they want to show their support for their family members, but for Saotome and Uozumi - they thought just by showing up for the live concert is already a good show of support for the students. 

Chigira Wataru ended up buying the Kuga Shuu design towel on behalf of his sister, of course, he purchased it only after his sister had sent him the transaction reference of a bank transfer of the stipulated amount. Otherwise, Chigira wouldn't consider buying something this expensive… 

“Akira-chan~!” 

The sudden sound of someone calling his name caused Ugawa Akira to pause in his steps, as he turns around to scan the surrounding area. Upon landing his eyes on a familiar lady coming towards his direction dressed up in the traditional summer wear of Yukata, complete with the traditional hairstyle of a married woman. Ugawa Akira flushed a lovely shade of pink, knowing what was to come next… 

“Ugawa…who is that?” Sawatari Eigo asks on behalf of his curious friend - Tatsumi Rui. 

“I know! That’s Hiromi-san, Tengenji’s mother!” Toraishi Izumi grinned as he responded, eyeing his pink-haired teammate with a sly look. 

“Eh?! That’s Tengenji’s mother?” Sawatari Eigo took a moment to observe the approaching lady, while Ugawa just sweat-dropped when the first thing Tengenji Hiromi did was to embrace him and peck him on the head. 

And then, without waiting for the pink-haired teen’s response - the lady had all but dragged Ugawa towards the merchandise vendor and start spending money on the fan-based merchandises of Tengenji Kakeru and Stardust. Somehow, Ugawa Akira found himself ended up with a white baseball cap with Stardust logo sitting atop of his head by the end of Hiromi’s shopping spree. 

"Hiromi-san, if you're here… does that mean that you left Tavian with Kazuhiko-san?" Ugawa inquires out of curiosity when they finally get to enter the event hall. 

"Of course, Kazuhiko doesn't like to patron concert event citing too loud for his liking. So, I left him at home in Tokyo to watch over little Tavian. He may not appears like it, but like Kakeru - he has a soft spot for cats." Tengenji Hiromi was telling Ugawa a little bit of information about her husband. 

“I see…” Ugawa nodded in response, inwardly, wondering if his boyfriend’s father had the same habit as his boyfriend does - whispering sweet words to the cat, from time to time. 

“Ara, Ugawa-chan got monopolized by his mother-in-law. Hmm… but that just means that TenGawa isn’t going to sink anytime soon.” Toraishi Izumi mused aloud to no one in particular. 

Meanwhile, over in the backstage area where the members of Stardust is preparing for the concert event. Tengenji Kakeru had just changed into his first performing attire for the day to hear the sound of his mobile device chiming, picking it up - he was met by the sight of his mother’s incoming multimedia message. Opening it up, he realized it is a picture of his mother together with his pink-haired beau - judging from the angle, it must have been taken just minutes ago with the use of his mother’s mobile device. 

"Oh-ho… looks like Kerukeru's mom came over to support him in person, again." Yuuta couldn't help but tease in response after catching sight of that picture his redhead friend had received on the mobile minutes ago. 

“Indeed… but that’s not really surprising. Kerukeru’s mom is an avid supporter of everything Kerukeru did, but I’m sure thankful that Kerukeru has finally gotten attached to someone because that means we are no longer being subjected to his mom’s assessing gaze.” Tsukigami Kaito nodded in response. 

"Oi… Kaito-chan, stop reminding me of that terrible period. Can you imagine having your mother constantly checking out your rumored beau without you knowing and keep asking you strange questions just to test if you held any romantic thoughts or feelings towards a specific rumored beau?" Tengenji thought back to the time he was literally shipped with anything that moves and cringed inwardly in response.

“Indeed… that’s rather horrifying.” Tsukigami Kaito responded as his face turns green over the memory of Tengenji’s mother asking how he finds Kerukeru. The sheer memory of it now caused a shudder to run through his body. 

"Enough idle chit-chat, the concert's starting soon." Yuuta reminded, shushing his fellow teammates as they keep their ears open for their cue to appear on stage. 

The guest star performers ultimately ended up being the artistes under the record labels of High Edge Records, there are a few groups that came but among them - Stardust is only familiar with one of the group. It seems these groups are using their concert - guest stars performers segment to perform their new song as part of the promo of their new upcoming music releases. No wonder, Ayaka-san had said the higher-up had insisted on using fellow artistes from the company for their concert event. Oh well… since the concert this time is organized wholly by High Edge Records, Stardust could hardly care who they decide to invite as the guest performers. 

“So, Haru…what time’s your flight tomorrow?” Uozumi Asaki inquires later that evening when they were back at the Hiragi family villa. 

“Noon. I’ll drive the car back to the rental company in town first, and then I’m going to board the bullet train back to Tokyo and make my way to the airport from there. There’s no need to disrupt any training plans just to send me off.” Tsukigami Haruto said in response to his friend’s inquiry. 

"Saotome is going to be unbearable tomorrow then." Uozumi Asaki rolls his eyes as he commented. It isn't as though he would want to send Haru off at the airport. 

“Ah…I see.” Tsukigami Haruto nodded in response then, hence the reason why he intends to sneak off before Saotome even woke up. That way, at least, he wouldn’t have to deal with Ricchan’s pouting sad face when he had to leave for the airport. 

"Right, I'll leave you in peace to rest early. That way, hopefully, you will be able to wake up early and way ahead of Saotome to make your escape before he realized you were gone." Uozumi said as he stood to leave for his own room across the hall. 

Over in the room that Yuuta is sharing with his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki, the green-eyed teen stepped out of the shower half-dead on his feet. Too lazy to walk his way over to the bed, Yuuta pouted as he calls out for his boyfriend’s attention. 

“Itsuki~” 

“Yuu-chan~ do you need me for something?” Ootori Itsuki grinned as he asks. 

“Yes! I’m tired, carry me… I don’t feel like walking over.” Yuuta said as he throws in his best pleading look at his boyfriend. 

“Of course, my dear Yuu-chan~ your wish is my command.” Ootori Itsuki commented as he stood and approach his sweet beau before carrying the teen towards their bed in the princess style manner. 

The soft bed looks so inviting, and Yuuta was about to doze off when he heard his boyfriend calling him. “Yuu-chan, I know you are tired but you can’t sleep with your hair wet. You will get a migraine if you sleep with wet hair, come on, sit up for a while first. I’ll towel dry your hair for you…” Ootori reminded his sleepy beau. 

While Ootori tries to keep the sleepy Yuuta awake to towel dry the teen’s hair, downstairs in the room that the TenGawa couple was sharing… Ugawa was making use of the videos and pictures of Tavian to keep his exhausted boyfriend’s attention so he could towel dry the redhead’s hair. 

"Alright, all done now," Ugawa announced, as he took the phone away from his boyfriend's grasp to set it aside on the bedside table. 

“Thank you… Akira-chan.” Tengenji murmurs into his beau’s hair before pulling the pink-haired teen into his arms as he lay down to prepare for bed. Ugawa Akira felt himself flushing pink as he lays awake in his snoozing boyfriend’s arms. But eventually, the pink-haired teen calmed himself down enough to lull himself off to sleep. 

The next morning, while Ootori and Yuuta woke in a tangle of limbs, and took their own sweet time getting ready for the day ahead in their en-suite bathroom. Tengenji Kakeru and Ugawa Akira started off their new day with one of their playful banter, and the cause of their morning banter? Simple - Tengenji in his sleep-clouded mind has forgotten that he was sleeping with his beau in his arms the previous night. And so, when Ugawa woke slightly earlier than him this morning and attempted to extract himself from Tengenji's embrace… his hair accidentally brushes against Tengenji's chin. In response, Tengenji had muttered something that sounds eerily like 'Tavian' under his breath and Ugawa got annoyed. 

Thus, Tengenji found himself getting smacked on the arm as Ugawa muttered out of annoyance. “Stupid Kakeru, I’m not Tavian!” 

“...” The words of his annoyed beau snapped the redhead’s mind back into focus, as he hurried to pull his annoyed beau back into his embrace and start apologizing. “Akira-chan, wait… I didn’t mean to call you Tavian… it just slips out.” 

“Just slips out?! That just goes to show you love Tavian more than me, isn’t it?!” Ugawa throws back in retort.

"I love both of you equally, now, I really didn't mean it. I know we have been sharing a bed for the past few weeks, but last night was the first time I actually slept with you in my arms. And considering I was half-asleep last night, when I make the decision to cuddle you while sleeping… it slips my mind completely just now. So, when you moved about and your hair kind of tickled my chin - I just thought it was Tavian pawing at my chin after it wakes for attention, again." Tengenji Kakeru explained as he apologizes to his annoyed beau for the case of mistaking Ugawa for Tavian earlier on in a placating tone of voice. 

"...Oh, so you love both of us equally eh? I didn't know I was that important to you already. Tavian has been your only companion for a very long time, so I was just jesting with you earlier. But I do have to say your answer surprised me, and I know you are honest when you say that you love both of us equally. So, thank you… I appreciate it, really. And no, I'm not jealous of Tavian - Nayuki told me about the tale of how you ended up being friends with him and Hoshitani. They spend the night looking for Tavian for you, it seems… and I heard that your solo - the one on angel lost was actually written and performed with the feelings of how you'd felt when Tavian went missing that particular day?" Ugawa was silent for quite some time and would have continued to remain silent if not for the pressing feel of his need to relieve the bladder. Thus, eager to put a stop to their ridiculous bantering session - the pink-haired teen responded. 

Ugawa started out in a teasing tone of voice before it took on a more mellow and appreciative tone as he shifted his eyes up to meet his boyfriend's serious and honest gaze. For Tengenji, he was half-embarrassed and half-surprised when he heard his beau's words. The redhead was seriously just trying to placate his annoyed beau, he didn't mean to let his confession of love he felt for the teen slipped from his lips. 

Tengenji Kakeru isn't as thick-skinned as Ootori-senpai who had no issues voicing words of love towards another so openly, he's the type that prefers to show his love with actions than mere words. Earlier on, though - the redhead was just struck by the epiphany that he should perhaps make his feelings known and get it conveyed to Akira… lest his beau felt inferior as compared to his beloved Tavian. Yes, Tavian remains his constant and important companion but Akira completes him… he had gotten so used to having Akira around that he can't imagine the teen not being around him these days. 

“I see, so Nayuki told you the story… and where did you hear that song? I didn’t recall performing it last night at the concert…” Tengenji frowned as he inquires. 

"I heard it via the Sound_Cloud app while you were in the shower last night. It's a very beautiful song." Ugawa reached his hands up to cup the face of his boyfriend, and then in a rare moment of the impulsive act took the initiative to press a kiss to the lips of Tengenji Kakeru for the first time. 

The kiss lasted for seconds or it could be minutes, either way, it was halted only when they both felt breathless and need to breathe. Of course, there is also the pressing issue of the urge to relieve the bladder on Ugawa’s part. So, with cheeks flushing crimson - Ugawa made a beeline for the private bathroom that comes attached with the room and locked himself into the facility as he took some time to both relieve his bladder and to cool off from the impact of the earlier kissing session. 

[So, that’s how kissing felt like…] Tengenji Kakeru flopped himself back onto the bed as he touched his lips feebly to recall the feel of Akira’s lips on his lips…

While TenGawa and OtoHoshi are still getting ready for the day ahead, Tsukigami Haruto is already up and about getting his luggage packed up for his departure in a while. Right now, he's sorting through some last-minute notes of the students' performance during the training camp. He was just about done when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps towards him. Looking up, he found himself facing the teen by the name of Ageha Riku. 

“Hey, so… how is the training camp?” Tsukigami Haruto asks out of habit. 

"...You are still very much the person that I admired, this hasn't yet changed. However, from now onwards I would stop trying to become Tsukigami Haruto. Instead, I'll start performing on stage as myself. Because I now have friends and comrades who I can work towards attaining my dream together." Ageha Riku eventually said, focusing his eyes upon the figure of Tsukigami Haruto. 

"I'll look forward to seeing it." Tsukigami Haruto directed an eye-smile at Ageha in response, happy that the teen has finally wakened up and finally took a first step in the right direction. 

Shortly after Ageha Riku left the room, Tsukigami Haruto set down the stack of observation notes he had made on the student's performance over the past three weeks on the table. And then, he took out his mobile device to drop a text message to Uozumi Asaki that he would leave them to decide who to pick for the training roles and that he had left his observation notes on the coffee table in the family lounge. With that done, Tsukigami Haruto picked up his luggage by the side of the armchair he was seated upon and stood to leave the room. 

When Saotome Ritsu woke up from his beauty sleep on the 25th of June, Monday - his Prince Haruto has already left the villa house for the town some time ago. Futaba Taiga took one look at the shell-shocked look on his narcissistic friend's face and interjected pointedly. "Ricchan, I get that you are shocked that Haruto decides to leave without a note… but the training camp is still in progress, so kindly remain focused." 

Uozumi Asaki fared somewhat better since he isn't the type that would miss the presence of Tsukigami Haruto, considering the former's tendency to make it a habit to annoy him whenever possible. More often than not, the large-sized member of the ancient team would find his eyes shifting towards the main cast group observing Ootori's interaction with the rest of the members of the former Team Tsukigami. 

Thankfully, Saotome Ritsu at least still had the sense of responsibility left in him to remain focused on the training camp. Although, he appears to be more strict than ever causing the group of students auditioning for the role of Orlando and Percy to often lament about the sudden increase in the tough level of the training menu. 

"I wonder what causes the sudden shift in the aura for Saotome-san." Ugawa Akira lamented under his breath one day after training as he leans his body weight against his redhead beau during break-time. 

"Maa…just bears with it for another two days, and then we can catch a breather. The summer training camp is ending, anyway. Considering the packing up that we need to do, we aren't going to do much on the 30th of June… and then on 1st July, it's a Sunday. Unlike the training camp period, the school doesn't open on Sunday so we get to rest for a day before practices will resume back up in school." Tengenji Kakeru said as he handed a cup of warm barley tea over to his beau before pouring another cup for his own consumption. 

“Thanks, Kerukeru.” Ugawa took the offered cup of barley tea as he sips at the beverage slowly, as he inhaled the aroma of the home-brewed barley tea prepared by Nayuki, likely. Since it’s highly unlikely for his own boyfriend to brew the beverage, seeing as the redhead had barely passable home economics skills. 

If anything, Futaba Taiga was very thankful that his baby cousin did not have too many extra commitments that require the teen to slink off earlier after Haruto left for New York. Because, otherwise, he isn't quite certain if he could handle dealing with fending off Ricchan and Sumi curious inquiry alone. 

On the last night of the summer camp training, since the 30th of June is basically a day comprising of light workout before they made their way back to Tokyo… the 29th of June is effectively considered as the last official day of the summer camp. As such, Futaba prepared a supper comprising of a bottle of vintage wine he had managed to attain with the approval of Hiragi Tsubasa from the wine cellar of the villa as well as some lovely snacks that their prince Haruto had given him earlier on in the month. 

“Haruto…why did Haruto leave without a word…?” Saotome Ritsu moped around as he saw the snacks that Futaba took out from somewhere and claimed them to be a gift from Haruto. 

“Ootori seems to be doing well…” Uozumi commented out of the blue. 

Futaba Taiga glanced at the moping Saotome Ritsu, and the deep in thoughts over Ootori Itsuki mode of Uozumi Asaki and snapped. “Oi! The two of you, that’s quite enough already! The summer camp is coming to an end. Which also means the performance is approaching, it’s high time for us to make a decision on the training roles audition.”

"Ah…!" Both Saotome Ritsu and Uozumi Asaki snapped their focus back to the audition of the training roles then, and Futaba Taiga satisfied that he had caught their attention then promptly said. "Well… but we can start the decision making phase from tomorrow. For tonight, let's toast to the successful and eventful training camp." 

"Cheers!" The ancient trio toasted to the success of the fruitful and eventful training camp before Saotome Ritsu seeks Futaba's help in assisting him to pack for the trip back to Tokyo. 

“...Ricchan, can’t you for once do your own packing?” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped at his friend’s words of request. 

“I don’t wish to get my clothes crumpled, and I’m not good with folding clothes.” Saotome Ritsu responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"..." Futaba Taiga rolls his eyes, but ultimately, he still proceeds to assist his friend with the packing task. So, while Futaba busied himself with assisting Saotome in the packing job… Uozumi took out the stack of notes Haruto had made on the respective students of the class 2-MS and starts looking through them in detail. 

Of course, Haruto had give suggestions, but it's going to be between him and the other two members of the ancient team to make their final decision on who to cast for the training roles. The only thing that isn't open to dispute is the stand-in for Hiragi Tsubasa - it will go to Hoshitani Yuuta, no doubt. After seeing how much progress Hoshitani has been making in the role of Lambert, Uozumi had to agree perhaps they could make it in time… and once Hiragi announced his plans to debut in Broadway and pulled out from the Shadow and Lights performance. It's time to start teaching Hoshitani the performance of the song of Lambert, thus far the teen has already learned the performance of Lambert and Alexis reconciliation performance… so it's down to the other duet - 'Our Future', that Hoshitani needs to start learning. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 105 completed, and end of training camp! Tomorrow, they will move back to Tokyo :D, Oh and Haruto left… XD and Ageha finally says goodbye to his life of copying Haruto :D


	106. End of Training Camp and Back to Tokyo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ today's chapter seeing them travel back to Tokyo :D  
Oh, and I had incorporated the last bit of episode 8 XD   
Ageha switches the way he addressed Yuuta :D   
TenGawa moments on the way back to Tokyo :P  
Irinatsu made a cameo :D  
Shiki appears as well :P   
TenGawa towards the end of the chapter too :D  
I hope everyone enjoy today's chapter ^_^

On the way back to Tokyo, Hoshitani Yuuta was seated right next to his boyfriend – Ootori Itsuki throughout the entire journey. Even though to reach Tokyo from Karuizawa, they need to switch transport first from a bus to a bullet train, and then from the Tokyo main station, they would switch to another chartered bus back to the school. 

Either way, Ootori Itsuki upon boarding the bus that will bring them to the bus terminal of the Karuizawa Train station had expressed his wish to sit with his beau – Hoshitani Yuuta, and who could deny him that privilege. Henceforth, when Yuuta personally shows no objection to the idea – Nayuki decides to sit with Koumoto Tetsuya and free his seat up for his once instructing senior, willingly. 

Ageha Riku took one look and immediately pulled Hachiya alongside to take up the seats directly behind the OtoHoshi couple. Even though, the black-haired teen technically couldn't see his new friend clearly from his spot – it seems just the idea of sitting close to Hoshitani Yuuta was enough to satisfy Ageha Riku's newfound interest in getting to know Hoshitani Yuuta better. 

“It’s amazing…” Koumoto Tetsuya who was seated with Nayuki Toru diagonally across from the OtoHoshi couple suddenly commented. 

“What is amazing?” Nayuki blinked, confused by the teen’s comment. 

“I’m talking about how unfazed Yuuta was with my team leader’s eyes boring into the back of his skull.” Koumoto Tetsuya explained, darting his eyes towards where his team leader had sat with Hachiya - those two were seated directly behind the OtoHoshi couple. 

"Well… in Yuuta-kun's defense, he's probably used to the feeling of being stared upon by now… Ootori-senpai does tend to be rather shameless when he feels like flaunting his affections for Yuuta-kun. Although, they aren't really doing anything except for sitting next to one another while whispering things among themselves – this time around." Nayuki shrugged his response. 

Perhaps, it was the sudden increase in the intensity of the training menu but on the bus ride to the Karuizawa train station where they will switch to the bullet train transport to bring them back to Tokyo. Ugawa Akira napped the entire way with his head cushioned against Tengenji’s arm, and only waked briefly when they had to switch transport. Even then, the pink-haired teen looks completely out of it and had to be held by the hands by Tengenji the entire way as they waited around for the train to arrive. 

Ugawa only fully wakes up when they were on the bus back to the school, and the first thing he did upon waking up was to comment that he's hungry. 

"Welcome back to the land of living… Akira-chan. Did you have a good nap?" Tengenji Kakeru mused aloud as he handed his hungry beau a bag of butter rolls to satisfy the hunger for the time being.

"Yes, the nap is fulfilling… so now I feel reinvigorated. What time is it now? I slept through lunch, did I?" Ugawa asks, opening up the bag of butter rolls offered by the redhead as he picks one out of the bag and starts devouring them one by one. 

"Yes, the time now is 1.30pm. So, you did technically sleep through lunch. I told Nayuki to buy an extra bag of butter rolls from the convenience store earlier because you didn't wake to eat your share of the bento...Inumine decides to finish it up for you." Tengenji Kakeru responded, before digging into his bag to locate a bottle of barley tea for his beau to drink while devouring the butter rolls. 

“I see, thank you for your insight then. I’m not surprised that Inu decides to eat up my share of the bento lunch, his appetite is hefty – after all.” Ugawa Akira commented, in between bites. 

“Would you like some barley tea to go along with the butter roll?” Tengenji asks, glancing at the bottle of barley tea in hand. 

"Sure, if the tea is no longer cold to the touch," Ugawa responded, after darting a look at the bottled barley tea in his boyfriend's hands. 

“Nah... it’s now of the perfect room temperature. I bought it before leaving the Karuizawa train station.” Tengenji Kakeru responded with a smile, while he personally prefers drinking cold drink during the hot summer... he has learned to adapt when he officially starts dating the pink-haired teen – Ugawa Akira. 

Apparently, his pink-haired beau has a weak stomach that can't take cold drinks. Drinking cold drinks or eating iced desserts would cause his beau to suffer from a stomach-ache, so everything had to be consumed at room temperature. Furthermore, his mother had told him not to drink too much cold water, because it would heighten the risk of suffering from heatstroke during the season of dry, hot summer. Therefore, Tengenji is slowly doing away his bad habit of scarfing down iced water when he finds it unbearably hot. 

"In that case, I'll gladly accept the offered beverage. Do help me unscrewed the bottle cap, will you? I doubt I can do it myself at present." Ugawa responded with a smile, after all, he does have his hands full with the bag of mini butter rolls and the unscrewing of a bottle cap would require both hands for the task.

“Of course, here you go.” Tengenji Kakeru hurried to unscrew the bottle cap for the barley tea, before handing it over to his beau. 

“Thank you.” Ugawa took the offered bottle of barley tea with a look of gratitude as he hurried to take a few sips of the beverage to wash down the dry, coarse feel in his mouth after consuming three mini butter rolls without a drop of water to go along with the bread.

“You’re welcome, I’m heading home later to pick up Tavian. Would you like to join me on the trip?” Tengenji then suggested, steering the conversation to the topic of picking up his beloved cat companion from his family home. 

"Is that your invitation for me to visit your family home?" Ugawa Akira asks wryly in return because there really isn't a need for Tengenji to head back home to pick Tavian up. The redhead could just send his family chauffeur to ferry the cat over like the other time when he packed Tavian up to send off the cat to the family home for his parents to tend to Tavian while they are going away for the summer training camp. 

"Perhaps I am, so what's your decision?" Tengenji shrugged and asks back in return. Seeing no point in masking his motive, now that his pink-haired boyfriend had seen through his act. 

“Of course, I’ll join you. I missed Tavian too…” Ugawa smile in response, his cheeks warms up to form a lovely pink shade. 

"Good. I'll inform my parents to expect us for dinner then." Tengenji grinned happily in response before he took his phone out to drop his mother a line of message on the chatting app. Ugawa, on the other hand, just nodded distractedly in response, as the pink-haired teen work to finish up the balance of the so-called lunch that comprises basically of a bottled barley tea and a bag of mini butter rolls from the convenience stores. 

Soon, the bus pulled to a stop in the school car-parking facility. Once the bus came to a halt, students start gathering their belongings and alight from the vehicle. 

"Yuu-chan, rest well for today. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for lunch." Ootori Itsuki smiles as he addressed his lovely beau, and while he felt the urge to give his boyfriend a goodbye kiss – he also knew this isn't exactly the best place for such antics. Thus, the purplish-white haired teen fought his urge and settled for just smiling at his green-eyed boyfriend instead. 

"Ah... could it be that I'm finally allowed to taste your cooking tomorrow?" Yuuta finally caught on, he thought it was weird that Itsuki was asking him on what kind of lunch menu he would prefer the next day. 

At first, he had thought it was for Tsuzuki-san's reference since he has taken to join the Ootori family for meals every fortnight... and considering they were away for the entire month for the Summer training camp. It would make sense for his boyfriend’s mother to invite him for dinner as soon as the summer training camp ended. But now that he thinks about it, the Ootori family meals were also taken during dinner hours due to Ootori Isato’s tendency to work on Sundays... 

"Eh, ~ don't tell me you didn't realize all this while?" Ootori Itsuki was shocked that it took his boyfriend this long to pick up the hints in his words. 

"Itsuki... you know I could be dense at times, so just be thankful that I caught on to the hints. Either way, better late than never – right? I'm not a picky eater, so for our lunch, tomorrow – feel free to prepare anything that you are most confident with." Yuuta said as he eyed his boyfriend with a look of fond exasperation, before changing the subject to the next family dinner session appointment. 

"Hmm... it'll likely be next weekend I believe. Mom probably wants us to rest up for the first weekend...I'll keeps you posted after I speak with her tonight." Ootori Itsuki mulled over the question for a while, before shrugging as he commented in response. 

"Okay... I'll just wait for your message then." Yuuta smiles before turning towards the approaching figure of Hiragi Tsubasa and said. "He's all yours, and do let me knows if he doesn't behave later. I'll karate-chop him for you tomorrow afternoon when I meet him for lunch." 

“Thank you, I’ll keep this offer of yours in mind.” Hiragi Tsubasa nodded at Yuuta with a small smile, before he prompted dragged his elder twin off towards the direction of the Hiragi Mansion. They had an appointment with their grandfather to keep. 

“Wait...Tsubasa, I still have things to say to Yuu-chan...” Itsuki protested as he got dragged off by his younger brother. 

“Whatever it is that you still need to convey to Hoshitani-kun, I’m sure it can be done via the messaging app easily. Now, our priority is to visit grandfather and give him an update on the estate. Weren't you saying that the villa house needs a face-lift to avoid looking like a haunted mansion from the outside? Go and present your saying yourself, it’s high time for you to do it on your own. I’m not going to be around all the time to play middle-man for you, and grandfather.” Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response, as he dragged his protesting elder sibling off with him as he departed from the school grounds. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped as his boyfriend keeps turning back to glance in his direction until Hiragi Tsubasa somehow managed to drag Ootori Itsuki completely out of the school compound. 

"Good riddance, that guy sure isn't dubbed a drama queen for no reason." Akatsuki Kyoji rolls his eyes as he commented, once Hiragi finally managed to drag Ootori out of their vision range. 

"Maa... maa... Aka-chan, it's not that bad. I mean, you aren't the one dealing with his drama antics all the time. Hiragi-kun and Yuuta-kun are the ones that deal with him at most if not all the time. I'm sure they are quite used to handling Ootori-kun's dramatic flair by now. Right, Yuuta-kun?" Yuzuriha Christian Lion then glances over to Yuuta's direction, as he asks. 

“Eh? Ah... I supposed so...” Yuuta sweat-dropped, while it can be a handful to keep his boyfriend’s drama antics at bay. Sometimes, the dramatic flair of his boyfriend does bring comical relief into his life and allows him to relax when he’s too stressed up. So, in a way - Yuuta had a love-hate complicated relationship when it comes down to that dramatic flair of his beloved boyfriend. 

“Alright, here’s where we said our farewell... we will see everyone on Monday afternoon to continue with the training. Ciao~” Yuzuriha Christian Lion then calls out to the rest of the students of class 2-MS and waved cheerfully before he dragged Sazanami and Akatsuki with him as they departed from the school heading for the direction of the local train station. 

“Shall we head back to the dorm then?” Tatsumi Rui smiles as he suggested, turning his eyes towards Yuuta’s direction. 

“Ah... that’s a nice idea.” Yuuta nodded in response, before turning towards Ageha Riku and smiled. “Ageha-kun, would you like to join me for tea after arriving back at the dorm? I don’t mean to brag, but Na-chan is quite skill-full at preparing good tea.” 

“Of course, I would join you for tea.” Ageha Riku beams in response, he would never miss up a chance and opportunity to know more about Hoshitani Yuuta. 

To date, Ageha Riku has figured out a few things about the green-eyed teen of Team Ootori. For instance, Hoshitani Yuuta is the leader of Team Ootori and Stardust – an idol group that debut last year. Stardust also serves as the marketing front of their school's vocal department, and it seems that this was part of the 'shit happens'(?) mentioned by the green-eyed teen briefly a few days back. Ageha didn't pry into what exactly was involved in the so-called 'shit happens' case, because he didn’t think he would understand it even if Hoshitani Yuuta were to share with him the specifics. 

But anyway, Ageha now also knows a secret that only selected individuals in the green-eyed teen’s social circle knew about and that makes Ageha happy enough. So, it seems that Hoshitani Yuuta has been an idol under an alternate persona long before entering Ayanagi Academy. Now, the teen is juggling two idol units because of some shit that happens last year… and coping with being a student of the musical department of the Ayanagi Academy. 

"Thank you, Na-chan. Would you like to join us for tea as well?" Yuuta invited when his cream-haired friend placed two steaming cups of green tea in front of him and Ageha Riku in the dining room of the dormitory building. 

“Thanks for the invitation, but I think I’m going to nap for a bit. Unlike Ugawa-kun, I didn’t nap on the way back to Tokyo earlier.” Nayuki said in response to Yuuta’s invitation. 

“Oh… okay then, enjoy your nap.” Yuuta nodded to his cream-haired friend, before shifting his eyes to Ageha Riku who just smiles at him. 

“So, have you got any questions for me?” Not knowing what to speak about, Yuuta decides to check if the black-haired teen has any questions for him instead. 

"Which middle school did you go to?" Ageha seized the opportunity to ask, but his question caught Yuuta off-guard. 

“I’m surprised that you didn’t seize the opportunity to pry deeper into how I manage to juggle everything with the hectic schedules I am running on.” Hoshitani Yuuta commented after he managed to throw out the name of his middle school to the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha. 

"Well…I do admit I'm somewhat curious, but I don't think I'll be able to understand much with my limited knowledge of pop culture in general. So, I'll just refrain from asking about it…" Ageha Riku responded in kind. 

"I see…" Yuuta nodded, as he wonders if he should pry into how Ageha Riku was raised… how did the teen end up growing up being totally oblivious to the pop culture? He knows Ageha is pretty much absorbed with the idea of Tsukigami Haruto after watching the Shadow and Lights back in the year 2015… but what about before then? Did Ageha not have any hobbies before Tsukigami Haruto appears in the teen's life?

“Yuuta…” Ageha suddenly said, causing the green-eyed teen to glance over in a questioning manner. 

"Yuuta?" Yuuta repeated as he wonders what happens to the Hoshitani from earlier? While his teammates had switch the way they addressed him to his given name for fear of exposing his double-persona while out on a job due to the inappropriate use of his family name when he's in a different guise… some still choose to stick by the addressing form of his family name after being informed of his double-persona situation. For instance - Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo, those two are still dubbing him Hoshitani whenever they met one another and it has been at least 2 weeks since they were let in on the secret. 

“Yuuta… Hoshitani Yuuta… am I not allowed to address you by your given name?” Ageha Riku turns towards Yuuta and asks with an innocent look in his eyes. 

“Huh? No, I mean, of course, you can address me as Yuuta. I was just surprised by the sudden switch, because up until a second ago - you are still calling me Hoshitani.” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he explained the reason why he had reacted in a questioning manner earlier. 

"Good, I'm glad." Ageha Riku smile as he hummed a happy tune under his breath while nursing the cup of warm team. 

“Ara, look at how chummy you two have become… as expected of the miracle Hoshitani, eh?” Nanjo Koki entered the dining room with Tatsumi Rui in tow then, and upon the sight of Ageha Riku smiling happily at Hoshitani Yuuta - the member of Team Sazanami just could not help but comment on the chumminess that Yuuta and Ageha now displayed towards one another. 

"...I don't think the two of us getting along could be considered a miracle. However, if you and I were to behave civilly - then it will be a true miracle." Ageha Riku rolls his eyes as he deadpans in response to Nanjo Koki.

"Indeed, that would also be considered a miracle if such a scenario were to ever happen." Nanjo Koki sweat-dropped before nodding in agreement to Ageha's earlier words. 

“Things are getting more and more fun around here.” Tatsumi Rui suddenly said, a smile pulling on his lips as he regards the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta and Ageha Riku. 

“Fun as in…?” Yuuta blinked up at the green-eyed blond of Team Hiragi in slight bewilderment as he asks. 

“We are all rivals competing for the same role, surely, the two of you didn’t forget that?” Tatsumi Rui raised an eyebrow up at Yuuta as he reminded.

"Of course not!" Ageha started, while Yuuta added that they could all be friends and rivals at the same time. 

"Hmm… true, let's see…there's Hoshitani, Ageha, me and then there's you in the lineup - it does seem like it's getting fun." Nanjo Koki then starts to name the members involved in the competition for the role of Alexis Shadow and commented. 

“Haha… somehow being included in the line-up makes me feels as though I’m pretty good too.” Hoshitani Yuuta laughed as he commented aloud to his fellow competitors for the role of Alexis Shadow sans Jumonji Ryosuke. 

"Well… in my personal opinion, you are right at the very bottom of the list though." Nanjo Koki deadpans at Yuuta in response. 

"..." As much as Ageha wishes to dispute Nanjo's words, the black-haired teen can't find anything to dispute on because it is quite true that Yuuta still has issues with the portraying of the character of Alexis Shadow. Thus, all he could do was to glance at Yuuta apologetically. 

“Ageha-kun, there’s no need for you to look at me with such apologetic eyes. Nanjo isn’t exactly wrong, anyway.” Yuuta sweat-dropped when he noticed the apologetic glances Ageha Riku was directing his way. 

“Ara, Hoshitani Yuuta! Welcome back!” Just then, a fellow 3rd-year student that resides in the dorm happens to step into the dining room, and upon one look at the group of four gathered in the dining room… the 3rd year student promptly widens his grin and greeted Yuuta enthusiastically. 

“Yes, I’m back… Kei-senpai. Has Shiki-senpai been taking care of himself during the period of our absence?” Yuuta asks, out of habit.

"Well… I had taken Kasugano's advice to heart by making sure he slept on time. So, in terms of sleeping hours, I think he definitely has been keeping to the schedule. I'm not quite sure of his lunch arrangement though… you might be better off checking with Kasugano or Irinatsu about Shiki's lunch arrangement." Mishima Kei shrugged his response as he headed for the fridge to collect his stash of fruit jelly. 

“Sure, I’ll check with Iri-senpai later.” Yuuta nodded in response to Mishima Kei’s words. 

“Yuuta…who is that?” Ageha Riku asks, out of curiosity.

“Mishima Kei, from the 3rd year instrumental department. He’s part of the live band that help out in the Stardust unveiling live concert that took place in the school’s cafeteria last September.” Yuuta responded easily enough. 

“Oh… and who is Shiki?” Ageha asks next, and now it causes Nanjo Koki to sweat-drop in response. 

“...Shiki-senpai is the new head of the Kao Council. Please don’t tell me you had no clues who they are up until this point in time?” Nanjo Koki’s lips twitched as he commented, trying his best not to ogle at Ageha with blatant disbelief. 

“Is there a problem with me not knowing them? Anyway, Yuuta - why do you care if Shiki-senpai has been taking care of himself?” Ageha Riku rolls his eyes briefly at Nanjo Koki, before shifting inquiring eyes back upon the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta to ask the second half of his question. 

“Yes, why do you care? Don’t tell me the rumor factory is once again proven right?” Nanjo Koki sweat-dropped as he commented. 

“...Rumor factory, what have they been saying this time around?” Yuuta turns his eyes towards Nanjo Koki as he inquires with an expectant look. 

“Hmm… apparently, they have been saying that Shiki-senpai has been adopted by Ootori-senpai and you. What’s with Ootori-senpai supplying him with lunch boxes all the time…” Nanjo Koki responded, sounding quite amused by the tale and curious to see what the infamous miracle Hoshitani is going to say in response to this latest tale in circulation. 

"Ah… I'm not disputing the saying because, in a way, it is kind of true… although, I'll say it's more of a case that we all wish to keep him alive until graduation comes around. I don't know where Shiki-senpai gets that ridiculous habit of finding the idea of queuing for food troublesome and just went for the energy bars from the vending machine thinking he could survive on energy bars as a substitute of proper meals. And then, he… never mind, why am I sharing such things with you guys anyway?" Yuuta cuts himself off mid-speech when he realized he sounds like a parent lamenting on the fault of a kid. 

Shaking his head as Yuuta made a mental note to check in with Irinatsu-senpai to find out as soon as possible if Shiki-senpai has been eating properly over the last one month. After all, Itsuki has been providing lunch for Shiki-senpai since the beginning of the year but due to the summer training camp; the arrangement has been put to a pause. Surely, there must have been some back-up plans in place to ensure Shiki-senpai eat a proper meal instead of surviving on energy bars, right? 

Nanjo Koki couldn’t help it, he laughed aloud when he heard Yuuta’s words. And when his laughter draws the curious eyes of everyone on him, Nanjo Koki commented. “Sorry, but Hoshitani… are you aware of how much you sound like a worried parent earlier?” 

"Oh… I am aware, that's why I cut myself off mid-speech." Yuuta rolls his eyes in response, before turning towards Ageha Riku and requests for the black-haired teen contact number because it has just occurred to Yuuta that he has yet to have the contact details of Ageha. 

So, Ageha Riku took his own phone out and said. "I would need your number as well because I tend not to pick up calls from unknown individuals." 

After the exchange of the contact details, Ageha Riku finally parted ways with Yuuta and headed back to his own dorm room in search of his roommate and friend - Hachiya Sou. Of course, the first thing Ageha did upon arriving back at his own dorm room was to gush about how he has finally exchange contact details with Yuuta to Hachiya enthusiastically. 

“Congratulations, Ageha.” Hachiya Sou smiles as he said to his black-haired friend. 

“Thank you, Sou.” Ageha smiled back at his friend in return, before asking what Hachiya did while he’s off for a tea session with Yuuta. 

"Ah… I was watching the past year's performance of the Shadow & Lights, it has been said that the style of each Hardy has been different. I guess I'm trying to make a comparison between them and see what else I could do to increase my chance at the audition I guess." Hachiya Sou responded, bashfully. 

“I see… do you think I could borrow them when you are done for my own research?” Ageha asks next, remembering how his ‘god’ had told him to break away from studying only one version of Alexis Shadow in preparation for the audition. 

"Of course, you can," Hachiya responded, naturally earning himself a small smile from his black-haired friend in the process. 

The rest of the afternoon passes by relatively in peace for Ageha and Hachiya, with Ageha studying up the script of Shadow & Lights and Hachiya researching into the past version of Hardy performance for his own audition. 

During this time, Yuuta had bid farewell to Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi and Nanjo Koki of Team Sazanami and is amid a text message exchange with Irinatsu Masashi of the present Kao Council. They spoke briefly about the performance put up by Team Irinatsu for the newcomers’ debut performance before moving on to speak about Shiki Toma’s eating habits over the past month. 

Private Chat between Irinatsu Masashi and Hoshitani Yuuta, 30th June 2018, 2pm

Yuuta: Iri-senpai, are you guys in the Kao Council building?

Irinatsu: Hey~ Yuuta, you’re back! v(^∀^*)

Yuuta: Yes, we came back this afternoon. I saw the performance of Team Irinatsu on the video, you had done a good job on the music rearrangement. It fits the Killer King style too, and I heard from Akane-chan that you took them to eat shaved ice after the end of their performance as a reward for their hard work? 

Irinatsu: ( ^^ ゞ Yes, I took them to eat shaved ice as a form of reward. I did technically make them learn the choreography in two weeks because I only finalized the rearrangement of the music about end-May…^^; 

Yuuta: Well… Itsuki did the same I believe, Team Ootori only had 1 week to prepare and practice for the newcomers’ debut performance last year. ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

PS: Anyway, I intend to ask - has Shiki-senpai been eating proper meals over the last month? Kei said, he had somehow managed to make sure that Shiki-senpai slept on time during the last few weeks but isn't so sure about his eating habits. 

Irinatsu: Sort of… we have managed to get by after feeding Shiki, that lazy bum Akane’s bento. ^^;

Yuuta: O-O Akane's bento? Where did his bento come from? I don't recall any of the Killer King members knowing how to cook, or was it Ryota that provide the bento? 

Irinatsu: Perhaps, I should amend my wording - when I say Akane's bento… I meant the bento supplied to Akane from the fan-girls Killer King garnered in the middle-school division. Since Akane has too many of this fans-supplied bento that he has no idea what to do with it, I took them to Shiki instead. 

Yuuta: I see… but Akane isn't around for the last two weeks of June though… where did Shiki-senpai get his lunch from during the last two weeks of June?

Irinatsu: =_= Ryo-chin gets the dorm caretaker to prepare a double set of lunch and make Shiki go vegan for the last two weeks. ^^; Shiki has taken to lament about how he missed a variety of menu available because Ryo-chin's lunch menu doesn't change. How Ryo-chin never gets sick of the same repeating menu is a mystery(?) no one could fathom out… 

Yuuta: ^_^; well… tell Shiki-senpai to rejoice, Itsuki is back… so I assume the bento supply will continue. 

Irinatsu: I heard that Stardust did a concert in Karuizawa? Shiki is sorely disappointed that he didn't get a chance to go because it's still during the school term… he wonders if there's going to be any concert for Stardust coming out that is taking place in Tokyo. ^^;

Yuuta: Not at the moment, but perhaps during the year-end period? Nothing is confirmed yet… I'm only speculating. Anyway, tell Shiki-senpai to wait for the concert DVD - High Edge Records got a cameraman on-site to record the concert event so there's a high chance that there's going to be a release of the concert DVD in 1-2 months. Until then, tell him to remain focus on his work. 

PS: Fuyusawa-senpai didn’t get mad for his distraction this time?

Irinatsu: This time is still okay, probably because the concert took place in an area out of reach for the majority of the fans that are still schooling. And most importantly, the fans that attended the event didn't take to share their joy on the Stardust FB page…

Yuuta: LoL, that’s likely because Manjome was completed exhausted from Saotome-san’s harsh training menu over the last week that he can’t find the energy to update his scoop on the FB page ^^; 

Irinatsu: Whatever the reason, the lack of updates on social media has helped somewhat in minimizing Shiki's distraction state of mind… so Ryo-chin isn't too mad about it this time around. Of course, it likely also had something to do with Ootori-senpai calling in once a day to check if Shiki has delegated his work out as expected… ^^; 

Yuuta: O-O Itsuki calls Shiki-senpai up once a day to check in on his work progress? Color me surprised… this I wasn’t expecting. 

Irinatsu: You didn’t know? O-O

Yuuta: I don't exactly check Itsuki's mobile device to see who he has been in contact with. I'm not that paranoid, and I'm not exactly free to have idle chit-chat with Itsuki during the time when the training camp is taking place. So, yes - I have no idea. 

Group-Chat of Stardust [Yuuta, Tsukigami, Tengenji, Nayuki, Kuga, Yashamaru, Jumonji Ayaka, Shiki, Hiragi] - 30th June 2018, 3.30pm

Yuuta: Yashamaru-san, have Ayaka-san reported to you on the turnout of the concert held on 24th June 2018 in Karuizawa for Stardust? 

Yashamaru: Yes, I just received the report but I had not had time to read through it yet. Is there anything you would like to feedback about?

Yuuta: Sort of… we did the song ‘Eien Stage’ during the concert as our opening performance - excluding the concert opening performed by the TKK Boys. Anyway, I now have a dozen of people asking on Stardust FB page checking on when the song - Eien Stage would be slate to release… ^^; 

PS: Also, we have fans who are unable to make it down to the town of Karuizawa for the concert event - is there going to be a release of the concert DVD soon? 

Yashamaru: Tentatively, Eien-Stage would be released in October this year. Since neither of you is likely to be free before October. As for the concert DVD, yes - there would be a release of the Karuizawa Stardust concert - it likely would be out in mid-July or end-July. We aren't sure yet… it depends on the concert video editing speed.

Yuuta: Noted. There, happy now - Shiki-senpai? I know you are reading, so now go back to focus on your work. Don’t make Fuyusawa-senpai pull the plug on the modem again. 

In the Kao Council building where Shiki Toma was now scrolling his phone as he read up the latest text message from Hoshitani Yuuta, the auburn-haired teen sweat-dropped as he wonders how did Hoshitani Yuuta know about him reading up the chat in the chat-group of Stardust? The teen did not install any CCTV in here to supervise his work, right? 

Of course, there isn't any CCTV installed in the Kao Council offices - the only reason why Yuuta knew Shiki is checking and reading the messages exchanged in the chat-group of Stardust is simply that he has got an informant by the name of Irinatsu Masashi during this period. As to the reason why Shiki didn't notice he was being spied on - that probably has to do with the fact that he was too focused on reading what was on his mobile device to realize Irinatsu has been standing outside in the hallway looking through the window to see what he was doing in the privacy of his office. 

Either way, following the end of Yuuta's message - Shiki Toma cringe inwardly at the reminder of how Ryo had pulled the plug on the modem at one point in time and decides to heed Yuuta's advice to focus his attention back on his pile of paperwork. The only reason why he gets to access the internet was that Ryo was out this afternoon… and Shiki didn't want to push it, what if Ryo decides to come back in and caught him slacking instead of working? That might really push Ryo into implementing that original plan to restrict everyone's use of the internet during office hours at the Kao Council offices. 

Shiki knew the proposal was readied and could be submitted for the management’s approval at any point in time, the reason why it hasn’t been implemented was because of his promise made to his fellow friends that he won’t allow the distraction to get the better of him, again. That and the fact that he had managed to keep up with his daily paperwork on that day whereby the Stardust had their first live official concert in Karuizawa. 

But Shiki also knows, the only reason why despite his disappointment about not being able to be present at the concert - he still managed to keep his focus on his work for the day had more to do with the fact that the concert took place during regular term time. That and the fact that the concert is held in a place completely inaccessible to him and the majority of the fans of Stardust in school. The only few exceptions had been students who are already in Karuizawa - namely the class of 2-MS, who are over there in Karuizawa attending a summer training camp for the upcoming graduation commemorative performance of the traditional Shadow and Lights. 

While Shiki Toma refocused his energy and attention back to his pile of paperwork on his work desk in the office of the Kao Council, back in the dormitory building - Nayuki Toru of Stardust is still taking a nap to unwind the fatigue he has been feeling over the last few days. 

Tsukigami Kaito, on the other hand, was on the phone dealing with his mother lamenting about how hard it was to get a hold of his elder brother - Tsukigami Haruto. And it was only through the conversation that Kaito was clued in on the fact that his brother had hidden the information of him being in Japan for 3 weeks in June from their parents. So, immediately after hanging up the call with his mother - the navy-haired member of Stardust had taken to message his brother out of annoyance. 

Private chat between Tsukigami Haruto and Tsukigami Kaito, 30th June 2018 - 5.30pm

Kaito: Nii-san, I can't believe you didn't tell mom you were in Japan for 3 weeks in June. And you didn't have the insight to remind me not to say anything that references to you during the summer training camp?! I nearly got my head to bite off when she demanded to know why I didn't inform her about you being in Japan?! >_< 

Haruto: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Sorry, I must have forgotten to tell you not to inform her about me spending 3 weeks in Japan. My schedule is tight, and likely won't have time to meet her while in Japan… but you know how she can be… ^^; Anyway, since I'm already back in New York - I supposed it's fine that you let it slipped to her now… 

Kaito: I'm not going to ask why you're up so early… but anyway what is up with your tendency to neglect to pass on the important message every now and then? 

PS: I heard from someone that you bought a towel featuring me to bring with you back to New York? Just what were you thinking of doing with something like that? 

Haruto: I hung it up in my studio apartment in New York, so I could look at it when I thought of home. ^_^

Kaito: =_= Isn’t the typical way to use a poster for the same effect? 

Haruto: The posters don't come in solo design, they only have the group posters… so I thought the towel is a good alternative. ^_^ 

Kaito: Whatever! =_=

Only after ending the chat that Tsukigami Kaito realized that his brother managed to dodge the question about why important information was always left out when they had a conversation via the messaging app. Though irked, Tsukigami Kaito was no longer interested in messaging his brother back to demand a response. For all he knows, his elder brother is going to distract him with something else to avoid answering that particular question. 

"What's up with that angry huff?" Kuga Shuu inquires, as he checked his reflection in the full-length mirror etched to the inside of his wardrobe. 

“It’s a huff of annoyance, not anger in specific. But either way, it’s nothing… only that I just realized my elder brother managed to dodge a question I asked. Are you going out on a date?” The navy-haired teen asks his stoic teammate in response. 

“Sort of… I’m meeting Yuki-chan and my mother for dinner. We are dining out and hence the need to dress up for a bit.” Kuga Shuu responded, as he checked his reflection one last time before picking up his motorbike helmet from the top of his study desk and make a move to leave the room. 

"I see… enjoy your evening date with your mother and girlfriend then." Tsukigami Kaito waved lazily in response as his roommate left the room and head out for the dinner appointment. 

Once Kuga left for his dinner date, Tsukigami Kaito immediately took his phone out and drop a text into the chat-group of Team Ootori asking about what they are going to do with dinner later on. 

Group-chat of Team Ootori [Tsukigami, Nayuki, Yuuta, Kerukeru, Kuga] - 30th June 2018, 6.15pm

Tsukigami: Guys, Kuga is going out on a dinner date with his mother and Yuki-chan… and Kerukeru is also out with his princess Akira for the evening. What should we do about dinner? 

Yuuta: Maybe we can dine out if Na-chan is too wiped out to cook for the evening? 

Nayuki: It’s fine… I will cook. I’m too tired to head outside… so let’s just keep tonight’s dinner simple. Is that alright? 

Yuuta: You’re the chef, so you call the shots. 

Tsukigami: What Yuuta said… simple is alright, as long as it fills our stomach. 

Nayuki: In that case, we will have tomato basil soup with a bread roll for dinner then.

Yuuta: Okay, no issues with that menu. Kaicchin?

Tsukigami: I’m also fine with the suggested menu, Kerukeru might have objections but since he isn’t even taking dinner with us tonight - let’s disregard his opinions. 

Nayuki: Good, but I don’t have enough bread roll for tonight’s dinner. Can the two of you swing by the bakery to pick some up?

Yuuta: Considered it done! Kaicchin, I’ll meet you out at the entrance of the dorm building. 

Tsukigami: On the way… 

“Kaito-chan! Where are you going?” Inumine Seishiro passes Tsukigami by in the hallway and immediately grabbed onto the navy-haired teen’s sleeve as he asks out of curiosity. 

“Bakery… Na-chan told us to get some bread rolls for tonight’s dinner.” Tsukigami Kaito responded, sweat-dropping as he noticed the sparkle that lit up in the dog’s eyes. 

“Can I go along?! Please?!” Inumine Seishiro directed his sparkling eyes upon the younger Tsukigami sibling as he inquires. 

“...” 

Five minutes later, Hoshitani Yuuta watched the human-sized doggy of Team Hiragi zoomed past them and start leading the way to the local bakery and sweat-dropped. Turning towards his navy-haired teammate, Yuuta asks out of curiosity. “Kaicchin… why did you bring Sei-chan along?” 

“He caught me in the hallway and uses his puppy-eyes attack on me. It’s hard to say no, I don’t know how the members of Team Hiragi managed to tell him no all the time.” Tsukigami Kaito sweat-dropped as he answered his leader’s question. 

“...No idea, we could ask them later.” Yuuta said after a minute of silent contemplation.

"Sei-chan, I'm quite sure we don't need so many bags of bread rolls…" Yuuta commented when Inumine came towards them with at least five bags of bread rolls. Each bag has about 7 bread rolls, 5 bags would mean 35 bread rolls in total. 

“Oh…” Inumine Seishiro stared as Yuuta removed two bags and placed them back on the bakery shelf and then headed towards the cashier with the remaining three bags of bread rolls. 

"Yuuta, I'm quite sure we only need one bag … because we already have some bread rolls in the dorm's kitchen. Why did you get three bags?" Tsukigami Kaito fails to understand, and so he asks. 

"One of the bags is for Sei-chan to snack on, and the other bag is for spare… just in case, I find myself needing a midnight snack or something." Yuuta shrugged as he responded.

Inumine, upon hearing one of the bags of bread roll was meant for him to snack on, beams and cheered as he hugs the bag of bread roll to himself while breaking into a happy dance. Thankfully, both Yuuta and Tsukigami are rather used to the idea of being ogle by this point in time so neither of them reacts to the amusing gaze directed towards them and their human-size dog companion as they made their way back to the dormitory building. 

“Ah! Inu, so there you are! Where have you been?” Toraishi Izumi growled at the hyperactive dog of his team dancing around with the bag of bread roll in hand as he demanded. 

“Good evening, Tora. Were you looking for Sei-chan? Sorry, Kaicchin brought him out for a walk.” Yuuta greeted the resident womanizer of Team Hiragi and said. 

“...” Tsukigami Kaito sweat-dropped, the way Yuuta phrased the words - it seems as though he was walking the dog. 

"Thank you for your hard work." Sawatari Eigo nodded towards Tsukigami Kaito in acknowledgment, before turning towards Inumine and said. "Inu, go and get changed - we are going out for dinner. The dorm caretaker mixed up our return dates, so the food prepared for tonight doesn't include our share of dinner." 

"We are going out for dinner? Where? Bow Wow House?" Inumine Seishiro immediately zeroed in his eyes on Sawatari Eigo and asks cheerfully. 

"Well… I supposed we can dine at Bow Wow House if that's where you wish for us to go." Tatsumi Rui shrugged, he didn't really have any place in mind… and with someone as uncontrollable as Inumine tagging along - perhaps Bow Wow House is easier and Inumine's parents tend to give them discounted rates too for having to deal with their hyperactive son regularly. 

“Yay! Bow Wow House!” Inumine cheered and promptly break into the dance performance of Bow Wow House that he has to do as the Shumai Dog mascot every week. 

"Whatever, can you hurry up and get changed?!" Toraishi snapped at Inumine, as he shepherds the dog back to the room to get a change in attire. 

Group-chat of Team Hiragi [Tatsumi, Sawatari, Ugawa, Toraishi, Inumine] - 30th of June 2018, 6.30pm

Tatsumi: Ugawa, just to double-confirm - you are not joining us for dinner tonight, right?

Ugawa: Yes, I’m not joining the team for dinner tonight. I’ll be dining at the Tengenji... (˵•́ Y •̀˵U)

Tatsumi: Noted, enjoy your dinner with the Tengenji. ^_^ and I’ll see you later upon your return to the dorm. 

Ugawa: (˵•́ Y •̀˵U) 

Dinner at the Tengenji family was a cozy affair, and it surprises Ugawa plenty. Because, based on his impression of Tengenji Kazuhiko - the pink-haired teen had thought dinner would be a stiff and solemn affair but it seems he thought wrong. The parents of his boyfriend had spent the dinner session inquiring on their respective summer training camp experience, and of course, in the case of his boyfriend - the redhead was caution once again to not be careless when attempting any challenging moves recklessly lest resulting in yet another detrimental injury that might affect and hurt the chance of being selected for the performance. 

Tengenji Hiromi, on the other hand, took Ugawa aside to assure the teen not to worry about the gag order agreement issue. They have been informed of the situation by the management of Daikoku Productions and would sign the agreement contract once the gag order agreement has been drafted out.

“Thank you, Hiromi-san.” Ugawa Akira heaved a sigh of relief that there isn’t a need for his parents to be informed of the situation, because while Yuuta has put forth the suggestion of having the Tengenji signed on the gag order agreement on his behalf - it is still subjected to the company’s approval. So, hearing these words from his boyfriend’s mother has been quite a relief since that means that Hoshitani Yuuta’s suggestion has been accepted. 

Tengenji Kakeru later approached Ugawa Akira who is seated in his family living room area and said. "Come on, let's go and fetch Tavian and be on our way back to the dorm." 

“Sure.” Ugawa nodded in response, as he stood to join his boyfriend to collect the beloved cat of his beau. “So, where is Tavian?” 

“My room…” Tengenji Kakeru responded easily enough, as he reached out for his boyfriend’s hand and bring the pink-haired teen towards his bedroom in his family home. 

The family home of the Tengenji is a traditional Japanese house, and Tengenji Kakeru's bedroom is almost twice the size of the dorm room. No wonder, the redhead was always lamenting about how tight space was in his single room when Ugawa thought the single room was considered bigger than the standard size dorm room whereby two students would have to share under the usual circumstances. 

The room had private access to the family's garden and pretty big wardrobe space. As the house is one of the traditional layouts, the furniture is also leaning towards the more traditional taste. As such, Tengenji Kakeru's bedroom uses the traditional futon instead of a double-bed. Since the redhead hasn't been staying at home after enrolling in the Ayanagi Academy, the futon has been kept away and thus the bedroom looks pretty much empty except for that basket of blanket that has been used to house the napping Tavian at present. 

"Oh~ Tavian…" Ugawa could not help but coo at the sight of the cat, and Tavian in response meowed upon recognizing Ugawa's voice. Plucking the cat up from the nest of the blanket, the pink-haired teen rubbed his cheeks against Tavian until he heard the distinctive sound of the camera shutter. 

“Kerukeru… are you taking snapshots of us, again?” Ugawa commented, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Of course, I am… there’s no way I’m going to miss the moment of my two important companions having fun together.” Tengenji Kakeru declared proudly, before he too, decides to join his boyfriend in playing with his beloved pet cat - Tavian. 

“I saw your photos as a baby…” Ugawa commented out of the blue. 

"Eh? My mother showed you the family albums?!" Tengenji Kakeru blinked, surprised for a second before nodding in understanding. It does fit his mother's character to start showing off his photos as a baby to his boyfriend, he supposed. 

“Yes, she did.” Ugawa nodded in response, before adding on. “Sorry, I couldn’t show you any photos of my childhood.” 

"It's fine… we will visit your hometown whenever you are ready to face them." Tengenji Kakeru responded as he pulled his beau into his embrace for a moment as he provided Ugawa with the mental support that the teen requires. 

"Thank you." Ugawa Akira murmurs, as he turns around to bury his face in Tengenji's chest in a moment of weakness as he tried to recompose himself from the flashback of his childhood memories. It seems hearing tales of his boyfriend growing up from Hiromi has triggered his own memories of his disastrous childhood experience. 

They remain in that position for some time, until Tavian starts to meow aloud for their attention. "I think Tavian is getting restless, and it's about time we need to leave if we intend to reach the dorm before curfew." Tengenji reminded, his voice drawing the pink-haired teen out from his thoughts and back into the present point in time. 

"Indeed, let's say goodbye to your parents and be on our way back then." Ugawa took a deep breath, as he snapped his focus back into the present. Picking up Tavian, the duo made their way back to the front of the house. Ugawa cuddled the cat Tavian to his chest while he waited outside by the family car of the Tengenji family, for his boyfriend to rejoin him on the journey back to the dormitory building. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ageha finally switch the way he addressed Yuuta from Hoshitani to Yuuta :D and we have Yuuta fussing over Shiki too :D And then I had some TenGawa at the end, and Tavian little angel gets a cameo XD 
> 
> On the subject, I'm going to be reworking episode 9 too ^^; XD I hope everyone enjoys the chapter XD


	107. The inner worries and frustration of Ugawa and Nayuki, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update, I overslept ^^;  
1\. Complete overhaul of episode 9 [except for the training portion can be used... the rest needs to rewrite]   
2\. S3 Kao Kai appears in this chapter :D  
3\. OtoHoshi chat about their rumored children + Nayuki oddness  
4\. Shiki-chan's sleep-clouded mind makes him fell for Irinatsu's trick XD   
5\. Yuuta confronted Nayuki XD
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter :D See you next time XD

Hoshitani Yuuta was feeling somewhat bewildered by the oddness that surrounds his roommate and friend recently, but because of his own busy schedule - he didn’t really have time to mull on it. Between the training for the audition of the Shadow and Lights performance, going on photo-shoot jobs with members of B-Project, enjoying a moment of privacy with his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki amid his busy schedule and keeping an eye out on the rumored children of ‘OtoHoshi’ has pretty much dominates his day to day routine these days. 

Yes, rumored children - originally, it was only Shiki Toma who was rumored to be a 'child' adopted by Ootori Itsuki. Now, with the way Ageha Riku has taken to follow Yuuta around everywhere… it was rumored that the 'OtoHoshi' has adopted another kid under their wing. Hence, the 'rumored children' in the plural sense. While Yuuta has no proof, but he suspected the rumored children tale came from Nanjo Koki despite how the teen may deny when confronted. Because really, aside from those students of class 2-MS, literally, nobody would know about how Ageha Riku has taken to follow him around like a puppy. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 5th of July 2018 - 9am 

Itsuki: Good morning, Yuu-chan <3333 How are the kids this morning? ^_^

Yuuta: Good morning, Itsuki <3333 By kids… I’m assuming you are referring to Shiki-senpai and Ageha? Speaking of, you are taking this latest ‘OtoHoshi’ rumored children tale quite well - aren’t you?

Itsuki: ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯ Well… it is kind of true for Shiki's case, I mean… considering how I'm still supplying him with lunch because he's too lazy to get his own lunch from the cafeteria. And then, there's also the fact that I am calling Chiaki up once a day during mid-day to ensure Shiki has eaten his lunch on time, and that the boy has been delegating out his paperwork as per the original instructions are given… I believe I could now relate to my parents on a spiritual level. No wonder, my mom fretted so much when I don't update them on my life happenings. ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯

Yuuta: ^^; When you put it in that manner, it does seem fitting to classify Shiki-senpai as one of our pseudo-kid. Although, I don’t think I did much except to keep track of his sleeping pattern… but even that, it’s mostly Kasugano-senpai that does the job. 

Itsuki: Well… you are busy, so of course, you can't spare Shiki too much attention. Don't worry though, he has a team of mom to mother-hen him, apparently. Moving on, in the case of Ageha… while I haven't had much chance to interact with him yet. Words have it that he has been following you around in school and in the dorm, and I heard from Tsukigami-senpai about how you break the boy out from copying him in terms of performance style. You seem to be doing a fine job at 'mothering' him thus far… ^^;

Yuuta: ^^; Is that how it seems to the others? I thought I was just being a good friend is all… 

Itsuki: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I don't think to fuss over what he eats for lunch is considered a typical friend behavior. 

Yuuta: Eh?! Really? I was just taking a page out of Na-chan’s diary… though.

Itsuki: Exactly, and Nayuki-kun is the team ’mom’ for Stardust/Team Ootori. 

Yuuta: Oh… should I stop butting in on Ageha’s eating habits then? 

Itsuki: Nah… it's fine, do continue if you think it necessary. That boy is too thin for his age and metabolism rate. Must be his picky eating habits, and his lack of stamina is concerning. Tell him he needs to work out more, his stamina is worse than Ugawa-kun. 

Yuuta: LMAO~ now who’s the one ‘mothering’ him? XD Either way, I’ve taken to invite him to join Stardust for morning work-out stamina training session. And while on the subject, I’m concerned about Na-chan recently. 

PS: To answer your original question about the ‘kids’ - they look fine to me at present. No obvious panda eyes, so I assumed they both got ample rest time. 

Itsuki: Nayuki-kun? What is wrong with him? 

Yuuta: I don’t know and that’s kind of the problem. I get the feeling like he’s trying to avoid me or something… 

Itsuki: Perhaps he’s feeling being left out or neglected? You have been focusing quite a bit on your attention on Ageha-chan recently, after all. The commitments time you spend on your B-Pro/Thrive activities aside, these days aside from the special training time you spend having Nayuki-kun run through Alexis lines for you to practice the lines of Lambert… you aren’t really spending time with him from what I’d observed. *Thinking face Emoji*

Yuuta: I see… hmm, that might be it… perhaps I’ll squeeze in some private time with Na-chan tonight and see if I could get him to share his concerns. Thanks for the reminder, I’ve been like all over the place recently. 

Itsuki: You’re welcome <3333 I’m glad you find my suggestion helpful. ^_^ 

PS: On the subject of the family dinner, it will be on this Sunday. The venue would be in my apartment, mom says until the S&L training phase is over - the family dinner would be carried out in my apartment to save us the hassle of the long journey to Shinozaki. ^^

Yuuta: Noted on the family dinner appointment date. I'm arranging for you to meet my god-father and father, but it will likely be after the S&L performance… I'll update you again once the details are finalized. 

PS: Itsuki, can I trouble you to buy a cake from HARBS on the 7th of July? Just a small size cake will do, it's Ageha's birthday… we are aiming for a mini-celebration over dinner. Hachiya-kun says Ageha's parents are busy individuals so they are usually not in town, Ageha's brought up by his family helper…and they don't even come back to town to celebrate Ageha's birthday. Therefore, Ageha has never had a birthday celebration before… 

Itsuki: Noted on the cake request… 7th July, that’s a Saturday, right? 

Yuuta: Yes, it’s a Saturday. Training with the ancients is still on, hence we decide to celebrate his birthday over dinner. 

Itsuki: Noted, am I invited for the dinner too? 

Yuuta: ^^; You are welcome to join, because knowing Na-chan he may end up overcooking. The stress of the audition is getting to him, I believe… thank god for Inumine, else there would be a lot of food wastage over the last one week. 

Itsuki: XD I will most definitely be there! Right, I shan’t delay you further… training is starting for the day. And I also need to focus on my own training, Aka-chan is kicking up a fuss again. ^^

“You know, just because the ancients don’t make it a point to check in on us as often as the rest of the kids - that doesn’t give you the right to skive off. Alright?!” Akatsuki Kyoji promptly launched into a tirade as Ootori Itsuki finally set aside his phone to refocus his attention on the training for the upcoming graduation commemorative performance. 

"Aka-chan, take a chill pill. It's now what? 9.45am, and the training doesn't begin until 10am. Anytime before 10am is still counted towards private time, what I choose to do with it is up to me alone to decide. Hence, I'm quite sure it doesn't count as skiving off." Ootori Itsuki rolls his eyes as he responded to Akatsuki Kyoji's words. 

"Akatsuki, just leave it... you know he can't live without at least one round of chat with his beloved beau on a per-day basis." Hiragi Tsubasa deadpan in response, cutting into yet another routine argument between his elder twin and the ever serious Akatsuki Kyoji. 

With Tsukigami Haruto back in the US, the training of the students from class 2-MS is back on the remaining ancient trio to divide among themselves. As per the original arrangement, Uozumi Asaki took the students auditioning for the role of Lambert and Alexis Shadow as well as Hardy under his guidance. Saotome Ritsu will primarily focus his attention on the group of students that are auditioning for the roles of Percy and Orlando. Futaba Taiga, on the overall, will handle the vocal training for everyone. 

A total of six training rooms were occupied by the students preparing for the Shadow and Lights performance, with one of the training rooms occupied by the graduated members of the former Kao Council. The remaining five rooms are occupied by the group of students auditioning for the five training roles respectively. 

“Nayuki-kun, while the voice would be picked up by the microphones… your acting is too small. You need bigger movements, have you been practicing with the idea of acting in front of an audience crowd of 1500 people?” Saotome Ritsu calls out when Nayuki finished off a line of Percy directed towards the detective character - Cliff. 

"..." Nayuki sweat-dropped, while 1500 people don't really seems a lot when compared to all the outdoor event he has been tasked to host back when Shuuji-san was adamant on getting him to overcome his stage fright without relying too much on his family secret tea… but hosting and acting are two different things. And then, it's also different when it comes down to performing on stage with the members of Stardust. 

When Nayuki is performing on stage with the members of Stardust, he felt more at ease and confident because the spotlight wouldn't be focused on him solely. He could be hidden off on the back row and allow Yuuta, and Tsukigami to take the limelight. Moreover, even when he was in the front - he's not the one in the center… that spot belongs to Yuuta, no questions asked. 

But when it comes down to the role of Percy… it's different, Percy lines are considered the most among all the training roles in this Shadow and Lights performance. Due to the comedic relief, Percy would be providing to the performance, people are bound to focus their eyes on whoever is playing the role. Just this thought alone was enough to hinder Nayuki's ability to get into character. On the few rare occasion that Nayuki managed to get himself into character, he will run into problems like what Saotome Ritsu has just pointed out - his acting isn't good enough to satisfy a large audience crowd. 

“Next, Ugawa!” Saotome Ritsu calls out, and just like that, Nayuki’s turn was over. 

When compared to Nayuki's act, Ugawa's performance is relatively better but still, Saotome felt it in him to point out. "Ugawa-kun, what happens to that enthusiasm of yours when you first joined the audition?" 

"..." Ugawa had no words in him to respond to Saotome Ritsu's inquiry, because really… what should he say? He would rather die than to admit that his enthusiasm dwindles off because his confidence level took a plummet due to the change from team competition to individual competition… or should he say something along the line of him feeling insecure because he felt inferior when compared to his other teammates? 

In the training room where the members auditioning for Alexis Shadow were practicing their solo part for the role, Uozumi Asaki upon noticing that 20 minutes have passed them by halted the ongoing practice and told the students auditioning for Alexis part to work on the character study of the role while he goes next door to check on the other group of students under his guidance. 

"Out of all the parts of this training, I still like the character study segment most." Hoshitani Yuuta grinned as he commented while hugging his copy of the Shadow and Lights script to his chest.

“Yuuta…just now when we were practicing the solo part for the Alexis Shadow, the second verse - your timing’s off.” Ageha Riku approached the green-eyed teen of Stardust as he commented. 

"Eh?! Really? Thanks for the heads-up. How obvious was the mistake in the timing?" Yuuta promptly responded as he started reviewing his earlier performance. 

"Not very obvious, it's just slightly off… to the outsiders, they might not even notice. However, to the professionals - that might be something painfully obvious." Ageha Riku was saying, and Yuuta found himself nodding along to the black-haired teen's assessment. 

While the duo was discussing Yuuta’s earlier mistake made while running through the solo part for Alexis Shadow, Nanjo Koki and Tatsumi Rui were conversing among themselves as well. 

"What a nice and beautiful friendship…but are they aware they are basically competing for the same role?" Nanjo Koki commented as he took in the sight of Ageha and Hoshitani exchanging tips while pointing out one another flaw in the earlier practice segment. 

In response, Tatsumi Rui only smiles and said. "Well… that's Hoshitani for you." 

“And nothing throws me off more than this particular situation…” Nanjo Koki muttered under his breath, before shaking his head as he averted his eyes elsewhere. 

Due to the students of class 2-MS being in the crucial period of the preparation for the commemorative graduation performance of the Shadow and Lights, the school in consensus has decided to let them only complete their supplementary classes following the end of the performance in Summer. As such, students of class 2-MS need not dwell on how they are going to fit in timing for supplementary classes while the training with the ancient team is still ongoing. 

The members of KitaKore and Killer King who had finally made it back in town a few days after Yuuta’s return to Tokyo, aren’t so lucky to be given the same treatment. As such, they were busy attending their own supplementary classes at the present point in time. 

“Tomo… why are we the only students attending supplementary classes this time?” Korekuni Ryuji pouted as he inquires, seizing the opportunity whereby the teacher has excuse himself to the washroom to speak with his partner. 

"Ryuji… it's simple actually. Last year, we have the students of 2-MS attending supplementary classes alongside with us. This year, neither of them missed any classes to require the attendance of the supplementary classes that took place during the summer yearly." Kitakado Tomohisa commented in response in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"I wonder how Akane & the rest of the Killer King members are coping with the supplementary classes. Were they the only ones attending the supplementary classes as well?" Ryuji could not help but wonder aloud. 

“Ryuji, don’t get distracted. Hurry up and finished up the assignment, once we are done with the completion of the assignment - we should be able to leave soon after.” Kitakado Tomohisa reminded his partner, objectively. 

After the supplementary classes ended for the day for the members of Killer King, Fudo Akane - the leader of Killer King and Team Irinatsu immediately dashes towards the Kao Council building and barged his way into the Kao Council offices asking for his instructing senior - Irinatsu Masashi, to bring them to eat shaved ice, again. 

“Iri-senpai~ we are done with our supplementary classes for the day! Are we going to get shaved ice, for today?!” Akane bounced into the Kao Council offices as he voiced his question aloud to his instructing senior exuberantly. 

"Have you finished your assigned homework for the day?" It was, however, Fuyusawa Ryo, that responded following the end of Akane's inquiry about the shaved-ice trip. 

“...No…” Akane sweat-dropped as he responded, honestly. 

“Go on and finished them up, you can use my office for the purpose. There will be no shaved ice outing trips until you are done with the homework assignment.” Fuyusawa Ryo told Fudo Akane in a no-nonsense tone of voice, as he directed the orange-haired teen into his office to work on the assigned homework for the day. 

"Irinatsu, I meant it when I say - there would be no shaved ice for Akane until he's done with his homework." Fuyusawa Ryo said as he throws his blond hair friend a warning glance. 

“...Yes, I heard you but why do you care if Akane has finished his homework or not?” Irinatsu sweat-dropped as he inquires, pausing mid-work to glance over at his aquamarine-haired friend who seems to have attained a copy of the first-year student’s homework deadline submission date while crossing references with the homework Akane had been assigned for the day. 

“Yes… why do you care, Fuyufuyu-senpai?” Fudo Akane inquires back in return, his eyes filled with morbid curiosity. 

"Akio-san said he received a call yesterday from the teachers that feedback on your late submission of homework for the third time in a row. And because he is busy with his cafe, he doesn't have time to listen to your teacher nag on the phone. As such, I was tasked to make sure you submit your homework on time in the future to avoid a repeat of yesterday's situation." Fuyusawa Ryo deadpan in response. 

What the aquamarine-haired teen didn’t mention was that because Fudo Akio has to attend to his customers, and when it became apparent that the teacher that calls up to feedback about Akane’s tendency to submit his homework late wasn’t going to stop speaking anytime soon – Fudo Akio, had all but passed the cordless phone over to him. Thus, he ended up being the one having to deal with Fudo Akane’s nagging teacher. 

So, while Fuyusawa Ryo busied himself with the task of checking over Akane’s homework progress... Irinatsu decides to mess with the obviously bored Shiki Toma instead. 

"Shiki-chan, what's your thought on your newest sibling?" Irinatsu grinned as he directed his question towards the bored-looking auburn-haired head of the present Kao Council. 

“...” Shiki Toma blinked at Irinatsu in confusion for a few minutes, since he didn’t think his parents are giving him any new siblings the last time he had checked. However, after darting a look towards the preoccupied Fuyusawa Ryo and the infamous Fudo Akane... as he remembered the infamous ‘cousin-in-law' relationship between those two. Shiki Toma was suddenly reminded of the trending tale of how he has been adopted by the OtoHoshi couple, and thus the auburn-haired teen was suddenly hit by an epiphany. 

“Oh... you mean the latest kid ‘adopted’ by Ootori-senpai and Hoshitani-kun! I don’t know actually, because I haven’t had a chance to meet him yet...” Shiki shrugged as he responded. 

“What?! You aren’t even going to dispute the fact that you have been labeled a ‘child’ of the OtoHoshi ship?” Kasugano Shion seems aghast as he turns towards his auburn-haired friend with disbelief. 

“Well... it’s undeniable that all of you ‘mother-hen’ me to some extent, because apparently I’m a mess when left alone(?) Oh, and Ootori-senpai morning call me on important days to avoid me oversleeping even when he’s off at the training camp... that, and also practically everyone knows he has been preparing bento lunch for me since the start of the year, and it continues on even after he graduated. Even when he isn’t around, his mid-day call to Chiaki happens on a clockwork. So, I think even if I dispute the claim of me being their adopted kid – it's not going to convince anyone.” Shiki Toma shrugged in response, not feeling disturbed by the rumors and if anything, he appears amused even. 

"Oh, so you do know you're a mess – huh?" Fuyusawa Ryo commented as he picked a file off his friend's desk to flip through it idly. "Well... at least, your paperwork is filed correctly." 

“Ryo... this isn’t about the Ayanagi Festival proposal plan you had submitted, is it? There’s still one week before we need to decide on the plan for the event... I haven’t got around to read through your submitted proposal yet.” Shiki Toma sweat-dropped as he commented to his ever-serious friend. 

“No... I was going to suggest that we take an earlier break for today. I’m going to check in on my students for a bit, and then I need to guide that idiot over there through his maths homework.” Fuyusawa Ryo rolls his eyes at Shiki’s response, before throwing a look in Fudo Akane’s general direction. 

“Hey! I resent that, Fuyufuyu-senpai! I’m not an idiot!” Akane argued, with a pout on his face.

"Tell me that again when you can follow the proper instructions! Do you not read the instructions before you do your homework? How on earth could you missed out on the stipulated instruction to solve the simultaneous equations using the elimination method?! I don't care if the substitution method is shorter and faster when the instructions stipulate the elimination method – don't use another method. Do you know in an actual exam, the fact that you didn't follow instructions would result in marks loss? Besides, not every simultaneous equation problem can be solved by using substitution methods." Fuyusawa Ryo promptly zeroed in his glare at the orange-head by the name of Fudo Akane, as much as he can't stand Akane at times... he's a man of his word. Since the aquamarine-haired teen had promised Akio-san that he would ensure Akane finished and submitted the homework on time, he would make sure the teen would do the homework properly too. 

For the rest of the members from the Killer King unit, they are just glad that they never do their homework sloppily. That and they do not need to have the aquamarine-haired senior checked over their homework before the actual submission to the teachers. 

“Good luck, Akane. We would be in the cafeteria, come find us after you are done...” Teramitsu Haruhi sweat-dropped, as he commented to his team leader and then promptly grabbed his fellow teammates and his twin sibling as they escaped from the Kao Council building. 

“Harupyon...” Akane calls after his fleeing friends pitifully, but none of them dared to argue with the forever stern-looking Fuyusawa Ryo. Not all of them are immune to Fuyusawa Ryo’s ice-cold winter vibes like Akane does. 

In the end, Akane was made to not only finish up his homework but also to redo his maths homework in the private office of Fuyusawa Ryo under the 18-year-old supervision. 

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Shiki, Shion, Irinatsu, Chiaki] - 5th of July, 5pm

Shiki: So, the cafe is where Ryo went yesterday for his tea-break time?

Chiaki: It does appear to be the case... based on what he unintentionally let it slips earlier. 

Shiki: Hmm... so is he dating Anko-chan or not?

Chiaki: No idea, he clams up whenever I tried to fish for information in such things. He even threatens me not to feed his parents the kind of bull-shit tales circulating in school, citing that he will tell my parents I have a crush on Irina-chan, otherwise. ╮( ╯∀╰)╭

Shiki: So, do you? 

Chiaki: Do I what?

Shiki: Have a crush on our resident Irina-chan? XD

Chiaki: Of course not! Hell would freeze over if that were to happen!

Irinatsu: Ouch~ I'm hurt *Heartbreak Emoji* 

Chiaki: =_=; Don’t fool around Irina-chan! Fool around too much, karma would bite you in the arse. 

Shion: Is it true that your students choreograph the Ayanagi Showtime they performed for the newcomers’ debut performances themselves? 

Irinatsu: I’m assuming the question is for Taka... because I don’t think my students did the choreography arrangement – because I’m quite sure I’m the one that told them what to do when it comes down to the choreography arrangement. 

Shion: Yes, the question is meant for Chiaki-kun. I’m just trying to verifying if there’s any truth that comes from the rumor factory. 

Chiaki: Yes, it’s true... they did the choreography themselves. I only told them of the mandatory steps and sequences and they tried to incorporate into their own choreography arrangement. 

PS: Since when did you start paying attention to the rumor factory tales in circulation, anyway? I thought you are as uneducated as Ryo in this aspect, to be honest. 

Shion: I start paying attention after that weird tale of Fuyusawa-kun attempting to stalk me around... albeit, my own imagination played a part in that as well... anyway, the rumor factory was saying that your students did a choreography for all three versions, and you are the one that decides for them which version to perform – is this also true? 

Chiaki: Yes, but I’m not creating a dance troupe out of my students. When I picked them as part of Team Chiaki, I didn’t run a background check on their family background. I picked them only because they have the potential to shine, and I like their answers given in the interview session. 

Shion: I see... but I'm surprised that you picked the original Groove version. I was half-expecting you to go for the Techno-Groove version... 

Shiki: Talk about the Techno-Groove, I was really shocked when Ryo allows his students to perform the Techno version of the Ayanagi Showtime. I was expecting the original Groove version from his students, to be honest. O-O

Chiaki: I heard it's because his students don't want to do the original version, citing that they wish to give a new vibe/life to the stereotype Ayanagi Showtime. And then, they didn't want to copy the version from Team Ootori as well... not that they could manage it with all the stunts-like jump steps incorporated for the soft-rock version of the Ayanagi Showtime. Hence, Ryo had no choice but to work on a choreography that would suit the Techno-Groove version. I think he spends an entire week watching techno dance music videos online to find inspirations for the choreography. ^^; 

Irinatsu: Given that it's Ryo-chin, I’m surprised he didn’t just copy the version put up by Team Sazanami during the graduation ceremony performance. That version had included all the mandatory steps and sequences as stipulated in the newcomers’ debut performance rule-book too. 

Shiki: Well, it’s Ryo – what do you expect? He isn’t the type that will just blindly copy something... so of course, he’s going to find ways to improve on it. The end results show that his students did a good job, isn’t it? 

Shion: True... that reminded me, next up is the training camp for the first-years. Where do you guys intend to hold the training camp for your students? The 2nd-years are utilizing the training rooms until the performance day it seems, and they are going in full force for the rehearsal once the audition results are out. 

Shiki: Right... the training camp in preparation for the impending Ayanagi Festival for the star-teams... 

Irinatsu: Well... I don’t think there’s a need to fret about it too much, Shiki. You can just ask Ootori-senpai and Hiragi-senpai if you can use the Hiragi family villa for the first-year training camp. On second thoughts, perhaps – you might prefer an area closer to town... hmm, how about joining Team Irinatsu in Saitama then? 

Shiki: Saitama? 

Irinatsu: Yes, Killer King has a live performance schedule in Saitama during the Summer Vacation period. Team Irinatsu's training camp needs to be somewhere nearby so to shorten traveling time... and it just so happens that my family has a second home in the Saitama area, that comes attached with a basement jamming studio that we could convert and use as a practice room. 

Shion: How big is your family home in Saitama? Is it possible to hold both the members of Team Shiki and Team Irinatsu? 

PS: Why is it that your family owns another house in Saitama? 

Irinatsu: Technically, I'm only housing Ryota-kun and myself during the summer training camp for Team Irinatsu because Killer King would be commuting from their hotel. ^^; Team Irinatsu training essentially will only be during the day, because the other event gets the late afternoon to evening time blocks of Killer King time schedule. So, if Team Shiki decides to hold the training camp in Saitama alongside Team Irinatsu – they can get the use of the jamming studio for their training when the Killer King isn't around. 

As for the number of rooms available in the house, I need to check... I can’t remember whether it is a 4- or 5-bedroom house. Let me know if you are keen, I will check the exact details for you if you are keen. Otherwise, I’ll just figure it out when I arrive in the city of Saitama since it’s obviously going to be able to house just Ryota-kun and myself during that two weeks' time frame. 

PS: In response to your question of why my family owns a secondary house, it's more like a house that was inherited from my grandparents from my mother's side. Her family originated from Saitama, and since she's the only daughter – she got the house after the passing of my maternal grandparents. As for that jamming studio in the basement of the house? 

That apparently was where my mom practice for her high school live band with her friends. Actually, I think that's how my parents met actually... they both played in live bands before. My dad was the main vocal + songwriter for his group, while my mom is the keyboardist back in the days when she does live band activities. I think there's also a piano up on the first floor in the living room, but I'm not sure if it's still functional. I might have to get a tuner to go in and check things out first. 

PPS: Kasugano, why are you asking us where do we intend to carry out the summer training camp for our students? If you do not have another venue in mind that is suitable for the training camp, technically, you are allowed to hold it in school too. I seem to recall Akatsuki-senpai holding it in school last year for his students... 

Chiaki: This isn't about your desire to avoid crossing paths with OtoHoshi, is it? Well, if that's the case – I suggest you speak to Ryo about it. His family owns a vacation home somewhere in Yamanashi Prefecture if you dared to ask him that is – I'm sure he would have no issues making arrangements for you to hold your training camp in his family vacation home. 

Shion: ... I’ll think about it. 

While the members of the present Kao Council sans Fuyusawa Ryo were engrossed in their gossip nest chat session upon the bell that signifies the end of the office hours for the day… the students of class 2-MS are dismissed at the same time from their training, too. Likewise, it was the same for Fudo Akane who had just completed the redoing of his maths homework under the supervision of Fuyusawa Ryo. 

Despite the pitiful look he had plastered on his face throughout this impromptu 'tuition' session, Fudo Akane was actually feeling happy deep down. Having lost his parents at a young age, and being brought up together with his cousin - Anko-chan by his uncle and aunt-in-law. Fudo Akane could say he lives a blissful childhood, while he did get his fair share of scoldings from the adults when he did something wrong. His schoolwork was never scrutinized as much as Anko's schoolwork, so while his uncle and aunt-in-law would berate Anko over careless mistakes made in a school assessment… Akane has always been let off the hook easily. 

Akane knew his uncle and aunt-in-law probably just wants him to live a happy life and didn't want to stress him out too much. Still, Akane couldn't help but feel envious when his fellow classmates talk about their parents putting a lot of hopes and expectations on them to excel in their academic pursuits. Him, on the other hand, just get - 'whatever you decide to do in life, we will support you all the way' type of words from his family members. So, really… while it was unexpected for Fuyusawa Ryo to zero in on his sloppily done homework, it was quite a welcoming change in Akane's personal books. Is this weird? Maybe it is, but who cares! So, the bouncy orange-head teen by the name of Fudo Akane happily swings by the cafe owned and managed by his uncle and guardian until he reaches adulthood - announcing that his 'cousin-in-law senpai' has decided to give him tuition session from hereon.

"Wait… what do you mean by Ryo-kun is giving you tuition?" Fudo Anko blinked and stared at Akane with a look of bewilderment on her face. These days, she no longer tries to argue when Akane uses 'cousin-in-law senpai' to describe Fuyusawa Ryo because she knows its' rather pointless since Akane simply wouldn't change his tune on the subject. 

"I mean what I said. Just now, when I swing by the Kao Council office trying to get my instructing senior - Iri-senpai to buy us shaved ice because it's summer, Fuyufuyu suddenly demanded to know if I'm done with my homework yet. He mentions something about the teacher calling to feedback, and uncle finds the teacher too nagging or something and thus decides to entrust the task of ensuring I do and submit homework on time to Fuyufuyu… That's exactly what Fuyufuyu had done earlier, only after looking through my homework he got upset for some reason and decides to make me redo them under his watchful eyes. Oh, and he makes me report straight to his office over the next few days too… so he could check through all my homework assignments it seems." Akane shrugged, beaming happily as he fills his cousin in on the event that took place earlier in the Kao Council offices. 

Anko was aghast, and thus turns towards her father and lamented aloud. "Dad! You ask Ryo-kun to check through Akane's homework?! Don't you know that he's a very busy person?" 

“Maa… take a chill pill, Anko-chan. Ryo-kun is a capable young man, I have faith in his abilities for managing time. After all, despite his busy workload… he still managed to come by twice a week to see you, isn’t it?” Fudo Akio shrugged, as he commented. 

A pink flush crept up Anko’s cheeks as she denied the saying, once again, emphasizing on the fact that she isn’t dating Fuyusawa Ryo. 

"Deny as much as you want, but - dear daughter of mine… trust me, every couple started out being friends first. Besides, your grandfather is never wrong in his judgment." Fudo Akio smirked at his daughter - Anko, as he commented. 

Private chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Fudo Anko, 5th July 2018 – 7pm

Anko: Hi~ good evening Ryo-kun, have you taken your dinner? I heard you spend this afternoon giving Akane tuition? He didn’t drive you to the brink of going nutters, did he? 

Fuyusawa: ヾ|*ﾟωﾟ|ゞ Good evening, Anko. No, I have yet to take my dinner. I don't like crowded places, so I'm waiting to eat when the crowd dwindles out. Tuition... was that what your cousin told you? 

Anko: Erm... yes, was he wrong? *Confused emoji*

Fuyusawa: ┏|*＿ ＿*|┓ Well, I was only checking through his homework. Since I have given your father my words to ensure that your cousin would submit all his homework in time to the teachers, I want to make sure the homework was done properly too. Hence, I may have insisted on him to correct all his mistakes before letting him leave my office. Perhaps, to him – this contributes towards a tuition session? d[o_0] b

PS: To answer your question, no... he didn't drive me to the brink of insanity. I would have thought he would complain to you about suffering through a prolonged lecturing session from me concerning his homework issue. Was it not the case? 

Anko: Erm... no, I don't think he'd complain about anything actually. In fact, I think he's actually thrilled about that lecture you'd given him, to be honest? *Confused Emoji* I don't think he has had many people looking out for him in the academic aspect, so he may yap about it when it happens... but deep down, he actually is feeling happy that someone is checking through his homework for him? ┐(ﾟ ～ﾟ )┌ 

PS: I heard you told him to report to your office after his supplementary classes ended for the day over the next few days? Would that delay you in your work? The Kao Council is very busy, based on what I've gathered...

Fuyusawa: Well, I'll continue to check through his work as long as your family didn't think I had overstepped the boundaries. Yes, I did tell him to report straight to my office over the next few days – because Irinatsu [your cousin's instructing senior] had mentioned that the group your cousin was in had some live performance schedule in the latter part of the Summer. I was hoping for him to get a head-start in the Summer Holiday Assignments that he needs to finish up during the vacation period. Hopefully, he could finish up at least the individual holiday assignments before the holidays actually comes around. 

PS: As for him delaying my work progress... he hardly put a dent in my work. The workload for the secretary is just ½ of what I was used to dealing with back in my middle-school days when I was the president of the student council. Yes, the Kao Council is quite a busy organization – where are you getting your information if I may ask? Anyway, coming back to the Kao Council workload – it is heavier than the standard student council on the whole, but with proper time management and prioritizing skills – it isn't exactly unmanageable. 

While it's true that spending time going over Akane's homework may result in some significant delay in going over the paperwork, this can be easily rectified by sacrificing some weekends' time or to put in more overtime hours on a weekday. Seeing as all my friends are part of the Kao Council at present, it's not going to put too much of a dent into my social life. I would say my only friend outside of the Kao Council at present, is you... so, as long as I keep my Wednesday/Thursday afternoon tea appointment at Cafe Zen – it probably won't affect too much of my socializing time. 

Anko: I see... ah, my source of information actually comes from two of my classmates this year. They apparently were from the middle-school division of the Ayanagi Academy and had an elder brother studying in the same school as you – one year below your grade. They said they were rather infamous in school, even in the high-school division... so perhaps, you would have an inkling about who my new classmates were? 😛

Fuyusawa: Ah... they wouldn’t happen to be a set of twins with the family name of Nayuki, would they? 

Anko: Bingo! You got it right on your first guess, good job! ^_^

Fuyusawa: Well... with the amount of hint you’d dropped along the way, it’s really not that hard to make an educated guess. Yes, the Nayuki twins were kind of infamous in the Ayanagi Academy. They have a keen sense in fashion design, and if you’d followed pop culture – you would probably know their elder brother too. 

Nayuki Toru, a fellow student of this year 2-MS, one year my junior in the musical department of the Ayanagi Academy and part of the infamous Team Ootori. At the same time, Team Ootori is also known to the general public as the pop idol group unit – Stardust. He was apparently there at your father’s cafe when your cousin decides to throw a birthday party for his friends, although I’m not sure if you’d noticed him on that day. 〔≡_≡； 〕

Anko: Hmm... I see, interesting... I do follow the pop culture for a bit, but I don't follow everything. I followed Killer King mostly, but only because it would be ridiculous of me to not know what my own family members are busy with... ^^; Therefore, by proxy – I also followed a bit of B-Project, the larger counterpart of my cousin's idol group unit. The rest of the time, I mostly follow the western pop idols as opposed to the local pop artiste. However, I don't particularly fan-girl over anyone though... 

Fuyusawa: Ah... so you aren’t the very hard-core type of fans. Do you get distracted from work because of some fan-event you might be missing due to work reasons? 

Anko: Yes, I'm not the hard-core type of fan. I mean, I would buy the CD and go down to the concert event to support the artist in person if I have the ability and the time. Otherwise, I'm perfectly content at waiting for the official release of a concert DVD or source for a video contributed by a fan at a later point in time online. I won't mope around just because I have to miss the event due to work or whatever reasons... besides, my dad would kill me if I just leave the cafe during the peak hours because I wish to go and catch an idol live in action or something. *Roll Eyes Emoji*

PS: Are you asking this because you have hard-core fans around you? *Curious Emoji*

Fuyusawa: Sort of... but it’s too long a story to type out on the chat. I’ll share with you the tale the next time I see you in person. 〔≡_≡； 〕 

Anko: LoL~ I’ll look forward to the tale then. Alright, I’ve chatted enough – it's time to go back to my homework. Goodnight~ and do enjoy your late dinner. ^_^ 

Fuyusawa: Goodnight. ヾ|*ﾟωﾟ|ゞ

“Ryo, are you ready for dinner?” Chiaki Takafumi inquires, upon returning from his showering session. 

“Yes, the question now is if you’re ready for dinner. Your hair’s still dripping wet.” Fuyusawa Ryo pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Right… ten minutes, can I borrow your hair-dryer by the way? I think my hair-dryer has finally exhausted its lifespan. It fails to work earlier, and thus why I return to the room with hair still dripping wet.” Chiaki Takafumi responded. 

“Sure, it’s in the bottom drawer of the dresser unit. I’ll wait for you in the dining room.” Fuyusawa Ryo commented in response to his childhood friend’s request. 

“Thanks, I’ll see you later in the dining room.” Chiaki Takafumi nodded in response, as he went to the designated drawer to retrieve the hair-dryer that belongs to his childhood friend so he could blow dry his wet hair in a jiffy. 

In the dining room, where the dorm's open kitchen was situated - Nayuki Toru of Team Ootori was washing the dishes in an absent-minded manner. The cream-haired teen knows his odd behavior has likely caught his leader's attention since the green-eyed teen can be quite observant at times. Sure enough, the cream-haired teen heard his leader calling for his attention soon after. 

“Na-chan...do you have a minute? Can I speak with you?” Hoshitani Yuuta asks, fixating his roommate with a serious look in his eyes as he addressed the cream-haired teen of Stardust. 

Nayuki blinked once, then twice… before responding. “Erm… sure, I’ll need to finish washing up the dishes first though.” 

“It’s fine, I can wait.” Hoshitani Yuuta responded with a nod, as he took a seat in the dining room as he waited for his cream-haired friend to be done with the dish-washing chore. The green-eyed teen had specifically told Ageha that he has something else to do this evening, and thus would not be free to join the black-haired teen in researching into the role of Alexis Shadow. 

"Alright, I'm done… so what is it that - you wish to speak with me about?" Nayuki Toru asks, sounding a tad nervous which makes Yuuta even more bewildered. 

[Why do I sense the feeling of nervousness in Na-chan's tone of voice? I sure hope this isn't another case of his overrun imagination fueling his oddness…] Yuuta thought inwardly to himself as he mulled over which topic to broach for discussion first. He does have two things to speak with his cream-haired friend, after all. The first, was to discuss Nayuki's strange behavior recently… while the second was about the mini-celebration of Ageha's birthday in two days. 

"So, Na-chan… I couldn't help but noticed that you have been avoiding me recently? Was it something I said unintentionally that made you mad, or anything? If it is, I'll apologize - I've been quite busy recently, so my temper may be a little short on the leash." Yuuta figures he might apologize first, just in case, Nayuki's strange behavior did stems from his inappropriate tone from time to time. 

“Eh?! Erm… no, it wasn’t you… I mean, my strange behavior recently has nothing to do with you.” Nayuki hurried to assure, while he wonders how he should explain his odd behavior away. 

"Oh… if it has nothing to do with me, why are you avoiding me?" Hoshitani Yuuta cocked his head slightly to the side as he quizzically observed his flustered cream-haired friend. 

"...I just thought you already had plenty on your plate, and probably wouldn't have time to help me sort out my silly worries…" Nayuki sighed aloud as he responded, dropping himself onto the dining bench opposite his friend and leader. 

“Na-chan, just that thought alone is considered silly enough. What makes you think I wouldn’t have time to listen to your worries?” Yuuta rolls his eyes in response, before demanding for his friend to share what has been bugging the cream-haired teen all this time. 

“...” Nayuki stared at Yuuta wordlessly for a few seconds, before commenting wryly. “Are you sure you have time for me this evening? You are not going to forsake me for the benefits of your adopted ‘kid’, again - are you?” 

"Na-chan… I've already informed Ageha that I wouldn't be available for research tonight and that he is to spend time with Hachiya-kun instead. As for the other rumored 'kid' of mine… I'm sure his entire team of mommies could keep him alive and functional. They have been doing a good job of ensuring his livelihood during the month Itsuki and I was away in Karuizawa, after all." Yuuta deadpan in response, not giving Nayuki another chance to wriggle out from speaking with him. 

"Ara, Shiki-chan… your 'Mama Yuuta' is here, aren't you going to say hello?" Irinatsu Masashi grinned mischievously as he prods his half-awake auburn-haired teen. Apparently, Shiki has been napping from the point they ended their gossip nest chat session all this time. Mishima Kei had to drag the napping teen out of bed when Kasugano went over to fetch Shiki for dinner. So, now Shiki is still in a half-awake state of mind making it incredibly fun for Irinatsu to make fun of his auburn-haired friend and 'king' of the Kao Council. 

Blinking once, then twice - it took a bit of time for Shiki’s delayed mind to register his blond friend’s words. If Shiki has been fully aware and awake, he likely wouldn’t do something this silly… but because he was only half-functional. He actually went over and greeted Hoshitani Yuuta as ‘Mama Yuuta’ as instructed by his blond friend, and that causes literally everyone present on-site to break down into uncontrollable laughter. 

Hoshitani Yuuta found his lips twitching uncontrollably, as he zeroed in a bemused look at the auburn-haired senior before commenting. “Right, good evening… Shiki-senpai. Do enjoy your dinner with your fellow friends.” 

Shiki Toma nodded and went back to the table where his friends had seated themselves obediently, and he looked quite confused when he kept hearing snickering sound all over the dining room. Meanwhile, Hoshitani Yuuta pinched the bridge of his nose wearily as he turns his eyes towards his amused roommate and said. 

"Right, I think it's high time for us to change the venue of conversation. Let's head back to our dorm room for the rest of the conversation. Iri-senpai is going to milk this up, hmm… I wonder how Itsuki would react if Shiki-senpai were to address him as 'papa' under the effect of sleepiness." Yuuta commented to his friend - Nayuki while murmuring the second part of his words under his breath audible to no one but his own ears. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 107 completed, minimal parts of episode 9 inserted into the chapter XD not a lot of it would be applicable in my fic verse after all. :P Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy the chapter XD I have RYNKO in this chapter XDDD Oh and the Akane and Ryo interaction part too XD 
> 
> So, Shiki when only half-awake is fun to 'play' XD I got the idea from Sazanami - because it was mentioned that during his first year, there was a point that in his sleep-clouded mind, he actually confuses Tsukigami Haruto as his father, and called the elder Tsukigami 'dad' XDDD


	108. The inner worries and frustration of Ugawa and Nayuki, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, today's an on-time update :P  
1\. Yuuta managed to coax Nayuki into sharing his woes... and the end result is a Karate Chop  
2\. Ugawa, on the other hand, was snap out of his abnormal state of mind by his beau - Kerukeru.  
3\. Shiki was mortified by what he had done ^^;  
4\. Yuuta brought up the topic of holding a birthday party [mini-party] for Ageha to Nayuki.  
5\. Group-chat of Team Ootori, whereby Yuuta shared plans for the mini-party.  
6\. Group-chat of Team Hiragi  
7\. TenGawa + Tavian  
8\. Shiki apologize to Yuuta for his moment of stupidity at calling the teen 'mama' the previous evening, and also met Ageha Riku for the first time.  
9\. Akane of Killer King made a cameo. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter ^_^

"So, in short - what you're saying is that you feel insecure in your ability to win the role of Percy because you don't think you would stand a chance against Uwa-chan?" Hoshitani Yuuta looks unamused by the end of Nayuki's confession. 

“Partly…” Nayuki ducked his head down as he wonders if he should voice the envy he had felt when he compared himself to the rest of his teammates. 

“Partly, meaning there’s more…?” Yuuta raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he sat back and wait for the rest of his friend’s confession to come. 

While Yuuta continues to press Nayuki for more details in the privacy of their dorm room, Ugawa Akira was pretending to nap on his own bed while hugging a pillow to his chest. Although, he had chided Nayuki for being silly while commenting on the height issue for being a factor that might hurt the chance of attaining the role of Percy for the S&L performance earlier on while they visited the common bathhouse on the ground floor of the dormitory building… the pink-haired teen had to admit the height is also a sore point for him. 

One of the main reason why Ugawa was always mistaken for a girl was due to his petite size and height, as such the pink-haired teen had disliked the idea of going clothes shopping because more often than not - he can't get a size that fits him unless he were to look in the pre-teen section of the departmental store for gents. More often than not, Ugawa procrastinates on the idea of clothes shopping until he had worn out all his existing clothes in the wardrobe and only then, he would consider the idea of replenishing his wardrobe content. 

Regardless, as much as he knew the role of Percy has nothing to do with the height - Ugawa couldn't help but envy people like Inumine and Toraishi for their height superiority. Because it remains a fact that tall people would get more chances to land a role out in the market, and the roles for tall actors are a tad more versatile as opposed to the actors with a shorter height. Henceforth, when Ugawa heard Inumine breaking out into a song that mentions something about growing more - he snapped and threw his pillow towards his roommate in annoyance. 

"Baka Inu! How much bigger do you still want to grow?!" Ugawa snapped before he climbs down from his upper bunk and fled towards his boyfriend's room without thinking it through. 

“Akira-chan?” Tengenji Kakeru was startled when the door to his room was roughly thrown open, but upon the sight of his pink-haired beau… the redhead wisely fell silent. 

The redhead had garnered enough from his past interaction with his pink-haired beau to know that this isn’t a great time to pry. So, after some consideration - the redhead set his beloved pet cat down onto the carpet floor silently urging his beloved Tavian to approach his beau who is obviously in a lousy mood. Tengenji figured, during this kind of moment - Tavian would get a better reception than himself from the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi.

“Nya~” Tavian meowed for attention as it approached the pink-haired teen. 

True enough, Ugawa Akira picked the approaching cat up and cuddled Tavian to his chest while ignoring the presence of Tengenji Kakeru for the next hour that follows. 

The redhead of Stardust shrugged, and while he usually doesn't takes it well when being ignored. Tengenji also knew his beau just need some time to recollect himself, the teen wouldn't ignore him for the entire evening when it wasn't him that's in the wrong. So, while waiting for Ugawa to explain the cause behind the lousy mood, Tengenji decides to use this period to work on his other task on hand instead. 

In the meantime, Inumine Seishiro was seen perching atop of the railing of his room’s balcony and howl like a wolf-dog. 

“...That’s Sei-chan, right?” Hoshitani Yuuta asks his roommate, Nayuki somewhat uneasily. 

“Yes, of course, it is Inumine-kun. There’s a no pets allowed policy in place at the dormitory, after all. So, Tavian remains the only animal in the dormitory building.” Nayuki blinked, and a look at his roommate’s uneasy expression had the cream-haired teen snorting aloud. 

“I heard, the other day, you were on the morning jog with Kuga-kun and weren’t looking where you were going… thus when a dog suddenly barks at you. You got startled so much that you literally climb on Kuga-kun out of fear?” Nayuki suddenly changes the subject towards Yuuta’s irrational fear of animals. 

"...Na-chan, considering how small size Ageha was, of course, I could only climb on Shuu-chan. Besides, it isn't as though you have no idea of my general phobia towards all kinds of animals except maybe… Tavian and Shiro-chan." Yuuta pouted at his friend upon detecting the underlying tease in Nayuki's tone of voice. 

“I supposed Ageha-kun also knew of this irrational fear of yours now?” Nayuki shrugged as he commented in response. 

"Yes, I supposed that would be the case. Oh, that reminded me - the other day, I was conversing with Ageha when you called out for me. What was it that you were going to say then?" Yuuta was suddenly reminded of a scene that occurs a day prior, and thus decides to take this opportunity to inquire Nayuki about it. 

“Hmm…? Oh, you mean yesterday? Nah… it’s fine now, I was going to ask for your help with the groceries trip but ultimately, Kuga-kun offers his help so the issue’s settled.” Nayuki shrugged his response, before inquiring on what Yuuta has been filling Ageha in the previous day. Seeing as he could distinctively recall the name of Inumine Seishiro being mentioned in passing. 

"Oh… that was just me telling Ageha on the number of times I got a scare from Sei-chan's dog-like behavior." Yuuta said before he remembered what he was about to do before he got side-tracked with the wolf-like howl that comes from Inumine somewhere in the dormitory. Hence, the green-eyed teen plastered on an unamused look on his face as he reached out to give his cream-haired friend a karate-chop on the head. 

“Ow~ Yuuta-kun, what’s the karate-chop for?!” Nayuki protested as tears stung his eyes from the impact of the karate-chop hit on his head. 

"That's to snap you out from the silliness thoughts and worries, of course. Na-chan, have a bit more faith in yourself. So, what if the competition has been shifted to an individual basis as opposed to a team challenge? Think about all the fans that you have garnered for yourself, they supported you right from the beginning. Even if you aren't the one taking center in most of Stardust's performance, you have your fair share of supporters. Don't they mean anything to you?" Hoshitani Yuuta said, staring at his cream-haired friend with an unamused look in his eyes. 

"...Of course, the fans do mean something. I'm grateful for their support, really… it's just hard to not feel envy, every now and then. Tsukigami-kun and Tengenji-kun, even though they were often involved in childish spats, were always so calm and cool on stage. And then, there’s Kuga-kun… he’s always so motivated and goal-driven. He makes everything looks easy too… and then there’s you, that charisma and charm that you have each time when appearing on stage. In comparison, I’m timid, shy and so awkward when it comes down to stage performance. While my stage fright is no longer considered crippling, at times it still threatens to overwhelm me.” Nayuki sighed aloud as he admitted, he does feel envious of his friends’ talents from time to time. 

"Na-chan, don't be an idiot. Yes, I agree that Kerukeru and Kaicchin tend to fight like kids from time to time and they do shine on stage. However, things don't come easily to them as well… Kaicchin had to cope with the stress of having Tsukigami Haruto as his elder brother. He had his fair share of struggles and obstacles to overcome before he was made to switch roles with me in the audition - have you not seen the struggles he had in auditioning for the role of Alexis Shadow? His copy of the S&L script is full of notes and markings, that just goes to show how hard he had worked for this audition. Even now as he makes everything looks easy, I know he still isn't completely confident in winning the audition - after all, Eicchin is pretty good. Coming to Kerukeru, his competition is Sei-chan… do you think he has an easy time in this audition? Let's not forget about Kiki's recent performance and Tora has been giving Shuu-chan quite a hard time in the challenge for the role of Orlando too." Here, Yuuta took a pause for breath before he ended the conversation by commenting to Nayuki that while in an audition, there is always winning and losing but there is just one thing, one should never lose - and that is the confidence in themselves. 

"Sorry for barging in uninvited, just now." Ugawa Akira started after he had calm down significantly to his redhead beau while patting Tavian who is sitting in front of him at present. 

“It’s okay, you have pretty much overtaken my room since the beginning of the year anyway. So, what happened earlier? Did that doggy roommate of yours pissed you off, again?” Tengenji Kakeru inquires, turning around so he could face his beau who finally appears to be in the mood to speak civilly.

“Sort of… but not exactly, I’m being stupid is all.” Ugawa mutters under his breath, while Tengenji feels like rolling his eyes at his beau’s words. He kindly refrained from doing so, as that would likely trigger another tantrum from his pink-haired beau. And so, the redhead took a minute to mull over his word choice before directing his words at his sensitive boyfriend.

“That’s alright, everyone has a moment of stupidity in their life at some point in time.” Tengenji Kakeru commented as he stood and made his way towards his sullen beau.

"Are you trying to say you had done something stupid before too?" Ugawa Akira could not help but ask in return. 

"...I guess it depends on your definition of stupid. For instance, during the co-training camp, Team Hiragi and Team Ootori had in the Hiragi family villa. On the way to the villa, I did something stupid… because I had never taken public transport before then - I pressed on the alighting bell thinking it was a button to summon the bus attendant. Nayuki had to apologize to the bus driver on my behalf to explain that we are not alighting, and then Kuga lectured me that there are no such things as bus attendants on public bus service. And then, there is also the case whereby I visited Ninjya Burger for the first time - I didn't even know how to place an order, and what to order because I had never eaten fast food in my life before." Tengenji shrugged as he shared the few funny stories whereby he behaved stupidly to his pink-haired beau. 

"..." Ugawa gaped in response to his boyfriend's confession before he sighed aloud as he commented to Tengenji Kakeru reluctantly. "I may have over-reacted and screamed at Inumine earlier." 

“If it’s just Inumine, I doubt you would fret so much over it now. Seeing as Inumine has always been grating on your nerves, and so it isn’t exactly rare for you to scream at him. Therefore, he likely won’t get offended. What else have you done in your moment of stupidity?” Tengenji prompted, his tone patient while he pulled his sullen beau into his arms causing his beloved Tavian to jump back a few steps after being startled. 

"Sorry, Tavian…I'll makes it up to you later," Tengenji told his beloved cat, before refocusing his attention back to his beau. 

“...I may or may not have snapped at Saru, I can’t remember the tone I was using before.” Ugawa sighed aloud as he leans into his boyfriend’s embrace, enjoying the moment of comfort his boyfriend is offering him at present. 

“Saru?” Tengenji blinked, inwardly as he tried to recall whose moniker this was, and when he can’t remember anyone that goes by this particular moniker – he decides to ask his beau instead. 

“Right, I forgot your team knows him by another moniker... I believe, your team leader calls him Eicchin?" Ugawa Akira then switches the moniker used for Sawatari Eigo, to clue his boyfriend in on just who exactly he was talking about. 

“Ah... Sawatari, but why are you calling him a monkey?” Tengenji blinked in confusion as he decides to clarify his thought. 

“His name in Kanji form has a monkey in it, hence I dub him Saru...” Ugawa mumbled in response. 

"I see... and coming back to the original question, why did you snap to him?" Tengenji continues to coax an answer out from his beau. 

“...I guess, the stress and insecurity from the audition finally got to me. Saotome-san calls me out on my diminishing enthusiasm for the audition earlier today, Nayuki can vouch for it. So, when I left the training room - I was pretty much feeling irked and not in the mood to converse. Perhaps they noticed the lack of participation on my part during the conversation or something, or I might just appear to be out of sort - anyway, Saru asks if I'm alright. And I kind of just snapped at him…” Ugawa murmurs in response as he flicked his glance down to the carpet of his boyfriend’s room. 

“Okay… and what causes you to snap at them? Have you got any inkling?” Tengenji prompted, trying to understand if there’s a valid reason behind his beau’s reaction of snapping at Sawatari Eigo. 

“I guess, it’s the way they behaved?” Ugawa frowned, he recalls feeling frustrated and the way his teammates acted as though the audition would be a breeze-through got to him somehow(?) anyway, that’s pretty much the last thing he recalls before he snapped at Sawatari to mind his own business and ran off. 

"Your teammates' behavior...?" Tengenji frowned, trying to see if he could make sense of his beau's words but it seems he couldn't and thus, he resorted to asking for clarification from the pink-haired teen, again. 

"You were going to say that they seem normal in their behavior to you, weren't you? You aren't wrong though; it is their normalcy that frustrates me to an extent. Here I was struggling with my insecurity at winning the role for the audition, and all of them just have to look so normal. They don't even seem as though they were struggling or even feeling stressed at all. The dog is always appearing to be happy-go-lucky, but he's so much of a genius that he gets everything on his first tries. And then, Tora doesn't seem to take anything seriously outside of the practice session... and then, Tatsumin and Saru always seem so much at ease with what they were doing – it's like they were off in their own world while I'm left foundling on my own." Ugawa Akira admitted, sounding once again annoyed – only this time, it seems the annoyance was targeted more towards his own self. 

“You’re right. That was a stupid thing to dwell upon.” Tengenji concluded, causing Ugawa to pout in response.

"Don't argue, let me finished first. You are not the weakest link for Team Hiragi. No, listen to me - Team Hiragi isn't known as the 'Star of Stars' for nothing. Everyone on Team Hiragi is evenly matched in terms of skills and level, but everyone has their own flaws and strengths too. For you, I personally think your flaws lie in your insecurity… you are fairly good, and if you ask me - I'll say your performance is the best among all that is auditioning for Percy. I know, this might sound like I'm dissing my team mom but the fact remains that Nayuki isn't as stable as you when it comes down to his portrayal of the character of Percy. So, you ought to have a bit more faith in yourself." Tengenji added on, staring deeply into the pink eyes of his boyfriend until the pink-haired teen flushed crimson and nodded in response to his words before he finally allows a smile to tug at the corner of his lips. 

"Good, now what's the other thing that is bugging you?" Tengenji then brought Ugawa over to his bed and set the teen down next to him before prying further into his beau's inner worries. 

“How did you know I still have other things bugging me?” Ugawa stared at his boyfriend with a look of incomprehension, as he asks in return. 

“...Need I remind you that your dorm room is just next door, and the walls between the rooms aren’t completely sound-proofed?” Tengenji rolls his eyes as he responded to his pink-haired beau’s inquiry. Considering their room distance and proximity, Tengenji would need to be deaf in order not to overhear the commotion from next door. 

“Oh... so, you’d heard what I’d yell at Inu then. Right, I’m also quite frustrated by the lack of growth in my height.” Ugawa admitted with a pout, he knew this is something that cannot be helped. Because based on the common biology knowledge, boys would stop growing taller by the age of 16 and he’s already at his 17-year-old mark. Therefore, it’s an iron-clad fact that he would be stuck at the height of 160cm for his remaining years to come. 

The height, combined with his petite built makes it all the more difficult for him to shop for clothes in general. Albeit, when push comes to shove – there is still the unisex series of clothing line to consider but... if he were, to be honest, Ugawa doesn't really like the design of those unisex series clothing. Regardless, he didn't want to continue to shop for his clothes in the pre-teen category in the departmental store either. 

"Silly Akira-chan, height should be the least of your concern at present. Right now, you should focus on winning the audition. Yes, so what if you can't grow any taller in the future? Would it affect your performance skills?" Tengenji Kakeru asks, sounding quite amused by his beau's latest worrying thought. 

"No... of course not," Ugawa responded, a pout forming on his lips as he raised his eyes up to meet the red eyes of his boyfriend. 

"There you go since it doesn't affect your level of performance skills... why are you fretting about it? As long as you are talented, it wouldn't matter whether you are tall or short. And if it's the lack of suitable clothing size, that could be easily rectified. So, what if you are unable to find off-the racks clothing that's to your liking? We could just get your clothes custom-made, the Tengenji family have a couple of tailors at hand that could be summoned at any point in time. Alternatively, you could just join Ryuji-senpai when it comes down to the time that you need to shop for clothes. Of course, Nayuki could help in that particular department too – all of you are in the petite size department, after all." Tengenji Kakeru surmised as he pressed a light kiss to the top of his beau's forehead. 

“... Ryuji... as in Korekuni Ryuji?” Ugawa paused as he searched through his mind to recall who on earth was the Ryuji-senpai his boyfriend was referring to, it took a while, since he doesn’t exactly follow the KitaKore. However, due to Aizome Kento being part of B-Project as well, eventually, the pink-haired teen managed to recall the name of the KitaKore individual members to make the connection. 

“Yes.” Tengenji Kakeru nodded in response. 

“His taste in clothes had a tendency to lean towards the feminine side though." Ugawa was a little apprehensive about picking clothes from the same clothing line which Korekuni Ryuji endorsed, due to the feminine cutting and design that clothing comes in. 

“Well...he’s aiming to look cute at all times, which don’t mind me saying this – but your present wardrobe is kind of gunning for the same genre too. Only, a tad tamer than his wardrobe choices. Either way, they look good on you – so there isn’t a need for you to change your wardrobe. Besides, don’t hit me for saying this but I really don’t think masculine is the correct look for you. Besides, not everyone on your team is the masculine type anyway – don't get affected by the dog. Tatsumi isn’t very tall either, maybe you can ask where he gets his wardrobe from if you don’t wish to shop from the brand that Ryuji-senpai endorsed.” Tengenji commented, as he inwardly wonders if Nayuki would want to consider going into modeling... perhaps, that might give his boyfriend another option when it comes down to clothes shopping since Nayuki and his boyfriend basically shares the same height. 

"Hmm... I'll think about it." Ugawa mutters in response before a blush overtook his features as he suddenly recalls how ridiculous this entire situation was. He can't believe he was sharing his wardrobe woes with his boyfriend, and to think the redhead had the patience to indulge him in such conversation. 

“So, are you done feeling depressed yet?” Tengenji grinned as he asks in a mocking tone of voice. 

“What the hell?! I wasn’t depressed!” Ugawa denied vehemently. 

“Says the one who was sulking minutes ago.” Tengenji Kakeru taunted. 

"Argh! You!" Ugawa huffed in response, feigning mad and he was dead set on the idea of ignoring Tengenji only to have his resolve crumbled when his beau was cunning enough to start sharing the story about how Tavian came into the redhead's care. Before long, Ugawa's original ire towards Tengenji had dispersed into nothingness and the pink-haired teen ended up spending the night in his boyfriend's dorm room as opposed to head back to his own room next door. 

Meanwhile, back in the dining room – Shiki Toma was midway through his dinner consumption when his mind finally registered what he had done earlier under the suggestion of Irinatsu Masashi and groaned aloud. 

“Irina-chan, how could you?!” Shiki bemoans when he realized he had literally addressed his idol as ‘Mama’ in front of half the population of his own class. 

“How could I what?” Irinatsu Masashi grinned mischievously in response. 

"You know what!" Shiki huffed in annoyance; it was one thing for him to agree to the circulated tale of how he's the adopted kid of the infamous 'OtoHoshi' ship... but completely another, when he literally acknowledges it. How should he look at Hoshitani in the eyes from here on? Goodness, he can't believe he really greeted Hoshitani-kun as 'Mama Yuuta' - and Irinatsu still have the cheeks to laugh at his plight. 

“Haha... but you were so cute earlier. Besides, how was I to know you would be so obedient to do as I say when you seem quite awake to me...?” Irinatsu Masashi shrugged his response, still grinning openly at the annoyed teen with auburn-hair. 

“I assure you, despite how I may have look awake to you – I was still clouded by sleep in my mind. My mom, I meant birth mother always says that’s the best time to get me to eat things that I won’t eat while fully awake.” Shiki said, giving Irinatsu the stink eye as he munched on his share of dinner. 

“Don’t worry, I’m quite certain Hoshitani is more amused than offended by the way you greeted him.” Fuyusawa Ryo commented, smirking when he thought back to the earlier scene. 

Upon Fuyusawa's reminder, Shiki Toma face-palmed in response. Of course, the teen would be amused... and then the tale would be shared with Ootori-senpai, no doubt. Thinking of what the purplish-white haired graduated senior would do tomorrow when dropping off his lunch, Shiki felt the urge to groan aloud at the amount of teasing that would ensue. 

Back upstairs on the second floor of the dormitory, and within the room 201 which was shared by Nayuki and Hoshitani Yuuta. The cream-haired teen located a dolphin-shaped bookmark from his copy of the Shadow and Lights script and handed it over to his green-eyed friend. 

“...What’s this for?” Yuuta blinked in confusion. 

"You're right, I need to be more confident in myself. As such, I'll start working hard towards attaining the goal instead of waiting around for people to pull me along. I'll give you something better in the future, but for now, this is all that I have at the moment. Thank you for not forsaking me and tugging me alongside with you all this time, from here on, I'll start working towards the goal on my own." Nayuki declared then, strengthening his resolve to be more independent in the future to come. 

"Oh... erm, okay..." Yuuta nodded as he took the offered dolphin-shaped bookmark from Nayuki and then set it atop his desk. Inwardly, he was musing on how he has been gifted with items from his fellow teammates recently. All he needs now was another item from Kuga Shuu to complete the set. 

“So, what’s the other thing you need to speak with me about?” Nayuki then asks, steering the conversation back to Yuuta’s agenda for the day. 

"Eh?" Yuuta blinked, somewhat confused for a second until Nayuki reminded that he had mentioned he has two things on the agenda which need to be addressed this evening. 

“Oh, right... I can’t believe I forgot. Anyway, Ageha’s birthday is on the 7th of July – two days away from now. Hachiya-kun was saying that Ageha has never had a birthday celebration before, and so I was thinking maybe we could hold a mini-celebration for him? I had entrusted Itsuki with the task of bringing in a cake from HARBS since Ageha had mentioned a liking for the mille crepe cake.” Yuuta started, finally bringing up the topic of Ageha’s birthday celebration for discussion. 

“Okay, so I supposed you are asking if I’m willing to cook for the birthday celebration?” Nayuki cocked his head to the side as he regards his team leader with a questioning look in his eyes. 

“Yes, you’re right. That was my second topic on today’s agenda.” Yuuta nodded in response. 

"Hmm... right, so let's get down to planning, right away. Where do you wish to hold the celebration? How many people are you anticipating to invite for Ageha-kun's birthday celebration? The cake would be brought in by Ootori-senpai, does that mean that Ootori-senpai would be joining in the celebration too?" Nayuki then promptly withdraw a writing pad from his own study desk and start putting together a check-list of things he needs to do before the 7th of July comes around. 

“Yes, Itsuki would be joining the dinner. I was thinking to hold it in the dorm’s dining room, nothing fanciful... something similar to how Chiaki-senpai celebrated Fuyusawa-senpai's birthday back in January. Keep the celebration small, I don’t want to overwhelm Ageha too... considering this is the first time he’s celebrating his birthday. So, for the participants – I was thinking to keep it within the members of Stardust and Team Hiragi. Maybe a few more extras like Hachiya-kun, and Nanjo if he feels like gate-crashing. Knowing him and his habit of annoying Ageha, he would most definitely show up for the birthday celebration.” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he commented.

"Well...actually, I have a better suggestion. Why don't we hold the celebration in the apartment of Stardust, instead? That way, it will keep the gate-crashers away... and since Ageha-kun and the entire team of Team Hiragi already knew of your double-persona. It wouldn't matter for them to meet anyone of B-Pro too. Besides, it isn't as though any one of them would gain access to Stardust's apartment without anyone inviting them in. They don't hold the key to the apartment unit of the other residents in the same building, after all." Nayuki thought about the situation for a while, before suggesting that instead of celebrating Ageha's birthday in the dormitory's dining room – they probably could make use of the apartment unit allotted for Stardust usage. 

“Hmm... that’s a good idea, but we probably need to swing by the apartment unit to dust it up if we intend to hold the celebration there.” Yuuta mused aloud, weighing his options. 

"Well... I think Tengenji-kun is dropping by the apartment tomorrow because apparently, Hiromi-san got curious about how the apartment looks like – so he's going to show her around. Ugawa-kun will likely tag along since tomorrow's the stipulated date for his copy of the gag order agreement to be signed. I would like to think that Tengenji-kun is at least capable enough to dust up the living room space in preparation for the birthday celebration event for Ageha-kun on the 7th of July.” Nayuki said then, at least solving Yuuta’s dilemma on how to squeeze time out for a cleaning duty at the apartment unit of Stardust in such a short notice time frame. 

"Oh well... I'm sure Kerukeru can manage, he did fine for the spring-cleaning for his dorm room last year-end before New Year, anyway." Yuuta shrugged as he commented, deciding to drop a text into the chat-group of Team Ootori to remind Kerukeru about doing some dusting work tomorrow evening when he swings by the apartment unit with Uwa-chan and his mother in tow. 

"The Spring-Cleaning last year-end, oh... you mean the time Tavian nearly got discovered by Inumine-kun?" Nayuki took a moment to recall the Spring-Cleaning event held in the dormitory, apparently, all of them are supposed to clean up their dorm room before heading home for the New Year. 

Somehow, Toraishi and Ugawa of Team Hiragi have been going around borrowing cleaning supplies because they don't have it with them. Inumine, on the other hand, had outgrown his formal suit-wear and due to a relative wedding that evening – he needs to borrow a suit from someone. As it is rather on a last-minute basis, and it seems only Tengenji kept formal suit-wear around in the dormitory. 

It's only natural for Inumine to try borrowing the formal wear from Tengenji, but it took only a moment of stepping into the room for Inumine to comment on smelling a cat. Yuuta and Tengenji had fretted incredibly then, and aim to divert Inumine's attention elsewhere which somehow ended up with Inumine borrowing a Kimono instead of a suit-wear. Albeit, the Kimono when donned on Inumine makes the forest-green haired teen looks like a kid. Nevertheless, it seems Inumine had ended up liking the Kimono and decides to wear the Kimono for the wedding reception of his relatives instead. 

“Oh yes... that did happen, didn’t it? And then, you met Tat-chan and Eicchin at the supermarket whereby Eicchin was desperately trying to put a stop to Tat-chan's sudden desire to cook something for everyone.” Yuuta continues on, as he too, took a walk down the memory lane as he commented. 

“Yes, ultimately we all decided to eat the hotpot instead.” Nayuki grinned at the memory of that particular event. 

"Well... a hotpot is a good compromise, it satisfies Tat-chan's urge to cook something without poisoning everyone since all he needs to do is to dip the thinly sliced shabu-shabu meat into the boiling soup base to cook it for a few minutes before devouring the meat." Yuuta shrugged in response with a fond smile as he remembered the event from that particular day. 

Group-Chat of Team Ootori [Yuuta, Nayuki, Tsukigami, Tengenji, Kuga] - 5th July 2018, 9pm

Yuuta: Guys, we will be holding a mini-birthday celebration for Ageha on the 7th of July. The celebration would be held in the apartment unit of Stardust, so Kerukeru – I heard from Na-chan that you would be dropping by the apartment unit tomorrow? Is it possible for you to dust up the living room area to ready it for guests on the 7th of July? 

Kaicchin: By mini-birthday celebration, please define how mini you are looking at? 

Yuuta: Not more than 15 participants. I was thinking of just having us, Team Hiragi, Ageha himself needs to be present, of course. And then, Itsuki would be joining us... since I send him off to pick a cake up from HARBS. I’m thinking of inviting Hachiya-kun for the celebration as well.

Kaicchin: I see... ok, no TKK Boys?

Yuuta: Not this time, anyway even if I invited them to join the mini birthday celebration for Ageha – TKK Boys is not available on the 7th of July. They have an event slated to perform in the Roppongi area that night. ╮( ╯∀╰)╭ 

PS: Where is Kerukeru, BTW? 

Kerukeru: He’s in the shower, this is Ugawa. U (╹×╹) U I’ll pass the message on to him when he comes back from his shower, you guys have an apartment? u(๑òᆺó๑)u 

Yuuta: Ah... I see. No wonder, he didn’t respond. I’m surprised you knew his password for the phone... ^^; did he tell you or did you figure it out yourself? 

PS: Yes, Stardust has an apartment – it's actually in an apartment building own by the Daikoku siblings [our bosses], they have the habit of allotting units out to artists under their management. Stardust does have a unit in the same building, only we seldom use it. ^^; except to shower/take a good soak in the tub every now and then on Kerukeru and Shuu-chan's part. 

Kerukeru: (˵•́ Y •̀˵U) It takes a bit of trial and error, but I managed to unlock it on the 3rd try. ^_^ I’m quite sure he knows how to unlock my phone too ^^; Although, he doesn’t really reply messages on my behalf to respect my privacy. By right, I wasn’t going to reply too... but then I saw how you were calling for his attention so... ^^; 

Kaicchin: Occasionally, we could crash for the night in the apartment especially when we have overnight filming or late-night radio show jobs that will end after curfew. ^^;

Kerukeru: I see... ／ (^ x ^) ＼ Oh~ he’s back from the shower, I’ll go fill him in that he’s on cleaning duty tomorrow XP 

Kerukeru: Just heard the news from Akira-chan, is it just the living room? If the cleaning area includes the kitchen space, then I’m getting my family helper to help with the cleaning. I don’t know my way around the kitchen, so to avoid damaging anything - if the kitchen is included in the cleaning area… I’m getting my family helper to do the cleaning instead. 

Na-chan: In that case, get your family helper to help with the clean-up. The kitchen, living and dining space all need to be cleaned up. While at it, give me a check-list of the items available in the pantry and fridge. That way, I would know what I would need to get for the birthday celebration and bring it over to the apartment when the day comes. 

Group-chat of Team Hiragi [Tatsumi, Sawatari, Ugawa, Inumine, Toraishi] - 5th July 2018, 9pm

Tatsumi: What do you think is up with Ugawa recently?

Toraishi: Meaning?

Sawatari: He has been rather distant from us recently. 

Toraishi: Aren’t you guys reading a little too deeply into it? I know he hasn’t been dining with us for some time already, but the boy is in a relationship at present. It isn’t odd for him to want to remain close to his boyfriend… 

Sawatari: But he usually spends his lunch in our company though… 

Inumine: Ugawa-chan did eat with us yesterday, only he didn't participate in the conversation. But today, he chooses to dine with Na-chan. And he averted his eyes from Tatsumi…

Tatsumi: Not only that, during break time today - he was very out of it. When Eigo inquires if he was alright, he actually snapped at Eigo. This has never happened before… had anyone of us at some point in time did something that upsets him without knowing? *Thinking Face Emoji*

Inumine: I seem to be doing things that upset him all the time… ^^;

Toraishi: =_= That much, we know… 

Sawatari: Yes, Inu - your existence itself frustrates Ugawa. This is an undeniable fact. 

Tatsumi: Indeed, Ugawa has mentioned a couple of times hoping to be able to change roommate. Saying being in the same room and class with you stressed him out. 

Toraishi: Hence, he starts taking over Tengenji's room at the first arising opportunity. These days, he stayed in Tengenji's room as much as possible - returning only to his own room when bedtime approached. Although, after the summer training camp - I wouldn't be surprised if he stayed over in Tengenji's room more often than not. Seeing as Tengenji's single room comes equipped with a Super-size single bed which is bigger than the normal standard twin bed… with the petite size, our Ugawa-chan is, he could easily fit on the bed if the two of them cuddle while they slept. *Smirking Emoji*

Ugawa: =_= Baka Tora! Would you please quit it?! >_< Isn’t it enough that you had spent the entire summer training camp speculating on what my boyfriend and I did in our room at night? Do you have to bring the conversation in here where I could see/read too?! 

PS: Saru, I apologized for snapping at you this afternoon. I had a lot on my mind then, and your question sort of pushing me over the edge. ￣(╹×╹)￣

Tatsumi: Okay, are you alright now? Rather, are you back to normal now? *Concern Emoji*

Ugawa: ( =‘ｘ‘=) Yes, I apologize for the trouble caused due to my odd behavior over the past few days. Kerukeru and I had a thorough talk about it, and I’m fine now… 

PS: As a token of apology for worrying all of you, tomorrow’s lunch would be on me. ^^; 

Toraishi: Oh~ho, are you going to be making us all bentos? 

Ugawa: In your dreams! I’m talking about buying you guys lunch! I am not Nayuki Toru, I don’t make it a habit to make bento for any random people. >_< Besides, I didn’t shop for ingredients… and it isn’t fair to nick it off Nayuki’s ingredients every single time. 

Toraishi: I see… was that why you only made a bento for your beau? :P Because the ingredients can be taken from Nayuki-chan without running into any issues since Nayuki-chan has always been making bentos for the entire team of Stardust which your boyfriend just happens to be a member of the team. 

Ugawa: Shut-Up! >_< 

Tatsumi: Toraishi, cut it out.

Toraishi: Oops, fine! *Speechless Emoji* 

The next morning, on the 6th of July… Ugawa woke to a feeling of heaviness atop his belly area. Opening his eyes in a squint to find out the cause of the sudden heaviness, the pink-haired teen sweat-drop to the sight of his boyfriend's beloved pet cat - Tavian sitting atop his stomach. 

"Alright, Tavian… I'm up. You can stop sitting on me now…" Ugawa mutters aloud to the cat, wondering if it can understand instructions or he would need to pick the cat off his stomach. Turns out, Tavian did seem content that someone is now awake and just meowed once before moving over to sit on its' owner instead. 

[...No wonder, there isn’t an alarm clock in here. With Tavian timely disturbance, the effect is better than an alarm.] Ugawa felt himself thinking as he watched Tavian’s enthusiastic attempt at waking his boyfriend up, to get ready for the day. 

Ugawa snorted when he saw how Tavian had taken to paw at his boyfriend's chin, trying to wake the redhead up from his sleep. Well, at least now he knew why his boyfriend had accidentally called him Tavian when his hair brushes against the redhead's chin back during the training camp period. It seems Tavian did indeed have this particular habit of pawing at his boyfriend's chin.

“...Akira-chan, five more minutes.” Tengenji groused out, only to hear his boyfriend commenting aloud. 

"Kerukeru, I assure you… this time, it wasn't me that seeks your attention." Ugawa Akira commented in an amusing tone of voice, as he stretched out his limbs before he starts to locate his mobile device. Last night after responding to the messages from the chat-group of Team Hiragi, he had randomly stashed his phone somewhere…the question now is where on earth did he stashed his phone? 

Upon hearing the pink-haired teen’s response, Tengenji knew - this time the culprit was his beloved pet cat’s paw on his chin. Deciding to wake up before Tavian decides to use its claws instead of paws to disturb him as an attempt to wake him up from his sleep. “Okay, okay… Tavian, stop that now. I’m up…” 

“Nya~” Tavian meowed triumphantly as it took up the center of the bed stretching its limbs out before trotting off and headed for the direction of its feeding corner. Tengenji wasted no time in changing the water of his beloved cat’s drinking dish, before moving on to open up a new can of tuna for Tavian’s consumption. A quick check on the inventory of Tavian’s food supplies informed the redhead that he needs to add a shopping trip for Tavian’s food this evening, atop of cleaning up the apartment unit of Stardust. 

“Akira-chan, what are you doing?” Tengenji then shifted his eyes to the corner where his beau stood with a thinking look while glancing about his room in general, as though trying to recall something. 

"I'm thinking where it was that I stashed my phone away last night… I can't seem to recall it, do you have any idea?" Ugawa Akira then asks, wondering if his boyfriend would have an inkling into what he has done with his phone last night. 

"It's in the drawer of my study desk, you left it on top of the desk last night. I placed it in the drawer before retiring for bed, with Tavian around - it's better not to leave mobile devices lying around carelessly. While Tavian may be an angel, it likes to jump on the desk when I'm not using it… apparently, it decides to leave claw marks on my mobile device once. Luckily it was only on the tempered glass of the mobile device so I got it replaced, right away. I can't imagine if it's the actual mobile device screen that got damaged. Either way, since then I decide to keep any of these things away from its' reach." Tengenji Kakeru responded as he headed over to his study desk drawer to retrieve the pink mobile device for his boyfriend. 

"I see… thanks for the heads-up. I'll keep that in mind the next time I decide to stay over. Oh, and before I forgot… good morning. I'll see you later at breakfast." Ugawa Akira greeted his boyfriend with a smile as he took the mobile device from the redhead, before scratching Tavian behind its ears once and turns to leave the room. He would throw in a morning kiss if he could, but he doesn't quite enjoy the idea of kissing before brushing his teeth so he decides to leave the act of kissing for later. 

“Shiki-senpai, good morning. Good to see you wide and awake this morning.” Hoshitani Yuuta greeted when the members of the present Kao Council entered the dining room of the dormitory at 7am on the dot. 

“Good morning, Hoshitani. And sorry about yesterday, I was in a state of confusion when I got tricked into calling you mom by Irina-chan.” Shiki Toma greeted back in response, a faint tinge of pink coloring his cheeks as he recalled the ‘Mama Yuuta’ he had dubbed the green-eyed teen in front of him the previous evening. 

"Haha… it's fine, I know you must have not been fully awake. There was one point in time, I accidentally call my roommate's mom as well - and that was even before he was officially dubbed the team mom for our team." Yuuta shrugged, sharing his own experience of addressing his friend's mom' while still delirious with sleep. 

"Right… erm, you didn't inform Ootori-senpai of that episode from yesterday evening, did you?" Shiki was about to turn back to rejoin his friends at their table for breakfast when he turns back around to ask Yuuta this particular question. 

"...No, I didn't. I was too preoccupied with other things last night to inform him of that comedic scene from yesterday evening, should I tell him now?" Yuuta blinked as he asks the auburn-haired senior with an honest look in his eyes. 

“Please don’t! I don’t need him to go drama queen on me later when he dropped off the bento lunch for me…in the offices.” Shiki Toma sweat-dropped as he hurried to inform the green-eyed teen of Team Ootori to spare him from the drama antics of the infamous Ootori Itsuki, shortly. 

“Yuuta… good morning.” Just then, Ageha appears on site and decides to greet the green-eyed teen while eyeing the auburn-haired figure with a look of curiosity. 

“Ara, good morning - Ageha-chan. Come on over, this is Shiki Toma. The head of the present Kao Council, I know you don’t actually pay attention to people outside of your social circle. But, please do at least make it a point to remember the faces of the Kao Council members.” Yuuta was saying to the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha, while in the background, people could be heard whispering about how the rumored children of ‘OtoHoshi’ finally met in person for the first time around. 

Surprisingly, neither Ageha nor Shiki reacted to the whispering words around them. Shiki probably is just used to it, after all, ever since the mess he had created of allowing the efficiency level of Kao Council to fall behind time… and how Ootori Itsuki had taken the effort to supply him lunch every day to keep him ‘alive’ - the rumor factory has been spinning tales of him being the ‘kid’ of the infamous OtoHoshi ship. Added on to what he had done the previous evening in his befuddled state of mine, it seems a tad pointless to argue against the words of the rumor factory. 

Ageha, on the other hand, probably didn't react because he isn't one who cares what other people say about him. He might have cared if Yuuta appears to be vexed by the ongoing rumors, but since Yuuta seems completely at ease with what kind of rubbish tale that the school is spreading about - Ageha didn't find it in him to care much about the rumors too. 

"Shiki-senpai." Ageha Riku greeted the auburn-haired senior politely after Yuuta made it a point to specifically introduce them to one another. 

“Good morning, Ageha-kun.” Shiki nodded, trying to keep his image of being the head of the Kao Council intact, only to have Fudo Akane spoiling his image completely. 

“Good morning, everyone!” Fudo Akane greeted as he entered the dining room, and as his eyes landed upon the figures of Shiki Toma, Ageha Riku and Hoshitani Yuuta. The orange-haired first-year member of Team Irinatsu and the idol unit of Killer King grinned widely as he gushes out, cheerfully. 

“Oh~ so, the infamous Otohoshi rumored children finally met. Shiki-chan-senpai, I think your ‘Mama Shion’ is glaring at you. You’d better get back and finished up the breakfast before he decides to come over and drag you over by your ear.” Fudo Akane grinned cheekily as he commented. 

“...” Shiki Toma felt his eyebrow twitches from annoyance, before gritting out at his aquamarine-haired friend and said. “Ryo, keep your out-of-control ‘cousin-in-law’ under your leash, thank you very much.” 

“...As I’ve said many times before, I am not his keeper.” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response, these days, he didn’t even bother to correct his friend’s assumption anymore. 

There isn't a point, because it seems the entire school has decided to credit the aquamarine-haired teen's new mellowed out temperament as the benefit of him finally getting a girlfriend. Even though he isn't attached to anyone at present, but Fuyusawa Ryo figured it's better to leave things be than to try and correct the school's assumption. Because, apparently, Fudo Akane would just ruin his effort alongside with his reputation - no matter what he tried to do, ultimately. 

"Akane-chan, you are one to talk. You have supplementary class in half an hour, I would like to see if you can finish your breakfast in time to make it to class without being late." Hoshitani Yuuta interjected, reminding his fellow teammate of B-Project pointedly. 

“...” Fudo Akane sweat-dropped, especially when he felt the piercing gaze directed towards his figure from a certain aquamarine-haired teen. So, frantically, Fudo Akane rushes towards the direction where his friends sat with his breakfast tray waiting for his attention. 

Darting a look at the breakfast tray, Akane was very thankful that the dormitory’s breakfast is the English breakfast set - which means, it easier to finish it within fifteen minutes than the traditional Japanese style breakfast set. 

“Akane, try to chew your food and not just scarf them down. You wouldn’t want to risk choking on them.” Teramitsu Yuduki reminded his frantic team leader with a shake of his head. 

While Akane is busy downing his breakfast for the day, Yuuta shifted his attention back to the auburn-haired teen as he commented. 

“Shiki-senpai, Akane-chan is right though. Your breakfast is getting cold, and need I remind you that Itsuki might reach the Kao Council offices ahead of you and decides to conduct a spot-check on your work while at it?” Yuuta prompted, reminding the auburn-haired senior that time isn’t exactly on his side as well. 

“...” 

Ageha Riku, on the other hand, is a tad more fortunate since the class of 2-MS needs not to attend supplementary classes for the time being. They do not have the need to rush as the training session with the ancient team doesn't begins until 10am. So, after following Yuuta to the table where the members of Stardust sat for breakfast - Ageha was informed that they will be holding a mini birthday celebration for him the next evening over dinner. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 108 completed! XD How do you guys find this chapter? XD It’s mostly original content though XD I realized episode 9 based on my fic verse likely won’t really happen, so I guess the song performed by Ugawa and Nayuki would have to be part of the music project just like the Knock on Dream ^^;  
The only part of episode 9 that will happens would be practices sessions scenes, and the last bit whereby they announce the roles/winners of the audition. ^^;
> 
> So, Kerukeru snapped Ugawa out before Sawatari gets the chance to play detective. And Na-chan got a karate chop to the head XD The only part I kept from episode 9 would be the dolphin bookmark and Inumine's dog howl XD Plenty of TenGawa moments in this chapter XD And we get the scene of Shiki and Ageha meeting one another, and a cameo from Akane of Killer King. XD


	109. The OtoHoshi ‘Children’…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao~ bear with me with the title, I'm not sure how to name this chapter - so I end up using this title instead ^^;  
In this chapter, we have the following:  
1\. Preparation for Ageha's birthday party :D  
2\. OtoHoshi chat   
3\. Some past encounters of Ootori and Shiki before high school era were revealed ~  
4\. Ootori drop off lunch for Shiki, and Shiki and Chiaki's interaction  
5\. Ootori and Uozumi discussion before practice.  
6\. Some insights into S3 Kao Kai duties/responsibilities...and why Shiki is still swamp with paperwork. ^^  
7\. Practice time [only scene in episode 9 for this chapter] - Inumine and Yuuta call out to stand in for Lambert and Alexis ^^  
8\. Tora reaction to the gag order agreement :P  
9\. Team Akatsuki cameo XD  
10\. Yuzuriha invited himself for Ageha's birthday party.  
11\. Ended chapter with interaction scene between Shiki, Yuuta & Ageha XD  
I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, see you again!

Due to the seating capacity being limited at each table, Tengenji Kakeru has shifted over to sit with the members of Team Hiragi so he need not separate from his pink-haired beau. Therefore, Hachiya Sou somehow found himself seated at the table of Stardust alongside with his black-haired friend - Ageha Riku, for this morning. 

"Good morning, Hachiya-kun. You can take a seat in between Tsukigami-kun and Kuga-kun." Nayuki said as he greeted the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha when he sighted the teen's entry into the dining room. And then, in an attempt to stop Hachiya from being a klutz, Nayuki Toru had reached out to assist the teen in setting down the breakfast tray so his breakfast beverage wouldn't jostle and toppled over while the teen is surprised by the invitation that comes from Nayuki. 

Ageha Riku, on the other hand, was seated in between Hoshitani Yuuta and Nayuki Toru. The teen had on a look of absolute bliss and happiness that caused Hachiya to tilt his head sideways in confusion before inquiring. 

"Ageha, you seem incredibly happy this morning… is there a reason why you're so happy?" Hachiya Sou inquires, out of bewilderment. 

"Yuuta…he's going to celebrate my birthday with me tomorrow… with a party." Ageha Riku smiles a small smile as he shifted his gaze on his friend, while he explained the reason behind his happiness this particular morning. 

"A party?" Hachiya blinked before shifting surprising eyes upon Hoshitani Yuuta when he mentioned Ageha's birthday in passing to the teen and commented on how Ageha has never celebrated his birthday before… he wasn't quite expecting the teen to throw a party for his black-haired friend. 

"I supposed it does qualify as a party? A mini-party of about 15 participants, but still considered a party… Nayuki is already planning the menu. Speaking of, Ageha… is there a specific type of cake that you would prefer having on your birthday?" Yuuta then turns inquiring eyes upon Ageha Riku as he asks. 

“Mille Crepe!” Ageha Riku responded almost immediately, before a pink flush form on his cheeks when he realized he sounded a tad too eager. 

“Mille Crepe? That’s an interesting choice… oh well, I supposed it’s good that we are getting the cake from HARBS then.” Yuuta smiled in response, as he sat down next to the black-haired teen with his own breakfast tray in hand. 

"Why is it good that the cake is from HARBS?" Hachiya fails to understand, but considering that he was raised in Germany - and only came back to Japan in the recent few years. Hachiya isn't exactly following the news feed of the F&B industry, it isn't as though he would conduct an internet search to see which bakery sells the best type of cakes, etc. 

“Well…HARBS is a renowned cake store in Japan, their cakes are relatively good and one of their signature cake selection was the Mille Crepe. Although, they have a rule that for dine-in customers - they are required to order a beverage to go along with the cake. As such, their reviews online aren’t exactly the best to go around. Regardless, it still doesn’t change the fact that their cakes are good.” Yuuta explained with a shrug. 

"I see…" Hachiya Sou nodded in response before he decides to focus his attention on his breakfast tray. 

“The breakfast… why are they different?” Ageha Riku could not help but ask, after glancing down at the English breakfast set served to the majority of the residents and comparing them to the traditional Japanese style breakfast placed in front of the members of Team Ootori and selected member of Team Hiragi. 

“The Stardust’s menu isn’t catered by the dormitory main kitchen, Na-chan makes them himself. So, it’s a different menu.” Yuuta responded with a shrug as he answered the black-haired teen’s inquiry. 

"I see…" Ageha nodded in response, mentally noting down yet another detail about Yuuta that he hasn't known before. He was about to start digging into his own breakfast when a comment from the next table draws his attention over to the person that had spoken. 

"Well… a fair bit of warning, don't expect presents from us… except for the cake maybe. We were only informed of your birthday date just yesterday, so we don't really have time to shop for presents." Ugawa Akira added from his position over at the table where the members of Team Hiragi occupied as he commented when Ageha Riku was informed of the birthday celebration Hoshitani Yuuta has taken the effort to plan for the following evening. 

“Presents aren’t necessary, I’m happy enough that Yuuta is taking the effort to organize an event for people to gather around and celebrate my birthday with me.” Ageha Riku commented in response, smiling happily at Yuuta. 

Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped as he meets eyes with Ageha, inwardly thinking, how he could relate to his boyfriend now that he had seen the teen’s innocent eyes for himself. Thankfully, their eyes only met and maintain contact for the briefest seconds, else Yuuta might find himself blushing red from the amount of joy and trust, he had seen blooming behind those deep blue eyes of Ageha Riku. 

Private chat of Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 6th of July 2018 - 8 am

Yuuta: *Heart with Arrow Emoji* Itsuki <3333 

Itsuki: Huh? What’s with that emoji? You didn’t wake up today and fell in love with me all over again, did you? ヽ(^◇^*)/

Yuuta: ^^; I’m in love with you every day, Itsuki <3333 That emoji is more of me getting shot in the heart when I met eyes with Ageha-chan! The eyes are so trusting and innocent, goodness! The blatant joy that shines through in those eyes when I say I’m going to hold a mini-birthday celebration for him tomorrow. That’s it! I’m adopting Ageha-chan officially! OK no, but the general gist is there - I’m agreeing to the school’s decision to dub Ageha-chan the 2nd Otohoshi kid in school XD ★ᴗ★

Itsuki: LMAO~ Alright, so I guess I’m meeting our new ‘son’ tomorrow evening then :P 

Yuuta: I thought you’d already met Ageha-chan during the summer training camp? *Curious Emoji*

Itsuki: That’s different, meeting him and knowing him are two different things. Since you are taking him under your wing, shouldn’t I at least make it a point to know him better? While on the subject, you haven’t told me which type of cake to get for the party tomorrow. 

Yuuta: Ah, right… Ageha-chan likes Mille Crepe cake, so that's the one you probably should get. Oh, and change of plans - the celebration would be held in Stardust's apartment tomorrow. [Insert Stardust apartment address].

Itsuki: Noted on the address. ^_^ Does that mean I'll finally get to see the apartment unit for the first time ever? 

Yuuta: Yes, but don't get too attached to the master bedroom though. I don't usually stay there, so you won't get a chance to use it too. Personally, I love your apartment more ^_^ When I'm in the apartment building, I'm like on call for work 24/7 so I can't fully relax. 

Itsuki: I’m glad you find my apartment unit better suited for your relaxation :D Right, I shan’t delay you further. Talk to you later. It’s time for me to drop off the bento at the office for Shiki-chan. ^_^

Yuuta: Sure, I’ll talk to you again later. ^_^ 

PS: Don’t tell him I said anything to you, but Shiki-senpai was so cute when half-awake. XD Apparently, he got con by Irinatsu-senpai yesterday evening and greeted me as ‘Mama Yuuta’ when he was roused from his nap to take his dinner. XDDD He was blushing just now when he came over and apologized for what he had done yesterday evening. 

Itsuki: (★^O^★) Really? I wished I could have seen it too :D 

PS: I got a thank you card from Shiki-chan’s sister the other day, apparently, she has heard of how I’m supplying Shiki-chan with bento and was very grateful about it. And she said their parents are really worried about Shiki, but because of how absent-minded Shiki could be in the morning - they don’t dare to let him stay at home and commute to school daily from home for fear of him getting into an accident. So, they decide to let him stay in the dorms but they were constantly worrying about Shiki skipping meals or staying up too late at night that they specifically told Kasugano to keep an eye on Shiki when they first met Kasugano during the school holiday period. ^^;

PPS: Apparently, Kasugano and Irinatsu are next-door neighbors to Shiki-chan and Mishima Kei in the dorm. I believe if Mishima Kei was invited to visit Shiki's family home, he would be given the instruction to make sure Shiki survive through the school years instead ^^; but since he wasn't invited to the Shiki family home, Shiki-chan's parents decide to entrust the duty and responsibility to Kasugano-kun instead. 

Yuuta: LMAO~ so Shiki-senpai was pretty much a mess at his own home too? No wonder, Kasugano-senpai fretted over Shiki-senpai so much. 

Itsuki: He's like a cat, he likes to nap in strange areas. I first met him at the outdoor stage back in the middle school days, he was napping on the audience seating area. There was one time he took a nap behind a bush and I almost tripped over his leg. Oh, and the first thing I heard when he woke was unmistakable - the growling sound of his empty stomach. ^^; 

Yuuta: O-O and what happens next? And you already knew him back in your middle-school days? 

Itsuki: He collapsed from hunger, apparently, he had overslept and missed the breakfast timing. And then, he forgot his wallet at the dorm due to his rush to get to school. So, he decides to nap during lunch instead of borrowing money from his friends/teammates for lunch. =_=

PS: Ultimately, my lunch went into his stomach instead. Nothing fanciful, it's just convenience store-purchased rice balls. I ended up buying myself another set of lunch from the school's cafeteria instead. I really wonder how he survived growing up till this age, now that I think about it. Yes, I already knew him briefly in his middle-school days. Only I didn't know his name back then, but I saw him pretty often around school because like I say, he enjoys napping in weird places. 

Yuuta: ^^; I see… as to the mystery of how Shiki-senpai survived growing up till this age. I guess this is something only he could answer you. Perhaps you should ask him the next time around? You pretty much see him daily, anyway. :P 

PS: Are you going to continue supplying him bentos until he graduated or something? Seeing as I’ve already tasted your cooking, you probably no longer require a long-term guinea pig to test the end-product from your cooking lessons.

Itsuki: Lol… apparently, Shiki-chan is so much of a mess that Irinatsu-kun told me to continue on with the bento supplies until he could find an alternative source of lunch supply for Shiki. So, I continue to deliver lunch to Shiki-chan despite having graduated already. 

On the topic, I really have to run now. I have a bento to drop off at the Kao Council offices for Shiki-chan before I need to meet Uozumi-senpai before training begins. I love you, and I’ll see you later <3333 

Yuuta: Right, I’ll see you later then. I love you too <3333 

When the members of the Kao Council arrived at the Kao Council building, they aren’t surprised to find the figure of Ootori Itsuki standing at the front of the building waiting for their arrival. In the purplish-white haired graduated senior’s hand is a neatly wrapped bento box meant for the current head of the Kao Council. 

“Good morning, Shiki-chan. Here’s your lunch for the day, as per the norm, after finishing it - you can drop it off with Yuu-chan. He would, in turn, returns the empty bento box to me at the end of the day.” Ootori Itsuki instructed, smiling at the auburn-haired teen as he handed the bento over to Shiki Toma. 

“Good morning, Ootori-senpai. Thank you for the bento, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?” Shiki Toma accepted the offered bento box with grace, as he extended an invitation for the senior to join him in his office. 

“Ah… thanks for the offer but I’m meeting Uozumi-senpai in the training room ahead of the practice time today.” Ootori Itsuki declined Shiki’s invitation for this particular morning, which left the auburn-haired teen heaving a sigh of relief… because his desk is very much cluttered at this point in time. 

“Narrow escape eh?” Chiaki Takafumi snorted when he peeked into his auburn-haired friend’s office when the teen entered the office space to find the desk cluttered up with paperwork. 

“...Indeed, don’t tell Ootori-senpai when he calls in during mid-day later. I’ll try to have everything on the desk sorted out before mid-day today.” Shiki Toma commented as he shoots the gray-haired friend of his, a warning look. 

"I won't tell… but I won't help you hide the fact either if any of the senpais decides to swing by and conduct a spot-check." Chiaki Takafumi commented with an eye-roll, he highly doubts Shiki can do as he said - to clear off the cluttered desk of paperwork by mid-day. Because, every time Shiki got through one stack of the paperwork - more paperwork would come in from all directions. 

Ryo's processing speed is always top-notch, and being the secretary of the Kao Council - Ryo handles a lot of administrative tasks. The application for venue usage form, the application for equipment/instrument usage form, regular booking forms of studio/training room/practice hall usage were all submitted to Ryo who will process and then route it over to Shiki for final approval. That's only the routine, but Ryo also needs to files up all the approved documents and route them to the respective parties/departments. Official memo notes to the respective applicant on the approval status is also handled by Ryo, and Ryo isn't one to dally in his work. So, his work efficiency rate is definitely the top-notch in the Kao Council. 

Shiki, on the other hand, had to attend meetings with the board and push for changes to be made to the school's culture. All of these were outside of the typical job scope of the Kao Council, henceforth, Shiki is actually adding workload to the present Kao Council… between assisting Shiki with the approval of the regular paperwork, and then handling other miscellaneous duties that may come up every now and then that require his attention. Chiaki often finds himself missing the days back before he was a full-fledged member of the Kao Council…because these days, he's so busy that he actually had to lunch in his office. 

Kasugano, being the treasurer of the Kao Council, has been put in charge of the allocation of the budget for school events, CCA groups, and come up with a budget estimate for each event the Kao Council is tasked to organize, plan and execute. Chiaki has even authorized Kasugano to be able to approve the proposed budget estimates for different CCA groups or Star-teams/normal candidates' teams for their Ayanagi Festival performance event. So, one could say he had delegated tasks out to the members as per instructions. 

Irinatsu, on the other hand, had to juggle the composition work for the performance of the new opening ceremony for the Ayanagi Festival, training of his own students for the star-team project and then acting as the coordinator between the students' party and the school teaching faculty/school advisor committee. Topping it off, Irinatsu is also handling the managing of the school's social media accounts and platforms. So, really - it wasn't that nobody wants to help Shiki with his overflowing paperwork or that Shiki hasn't delegate tasks out to other people. It is more of the fact that nobody can help further. 

Of course, Shiki has his own flaws too… he doesn't really know how to prioritize his paperwork properly. He tends to do them in the order after the paperwork landed on his desk, and then he had to cope with attending classes, and guiding/teaching his own students under the star-team project… further on, he needs to vet through whatever documents submitted to his perusal and approved them with the stamp of approval. These, he tends to delegate out to Chiaki since the Vice has the same authority level to stamp the approval stamp for such documents. 

Regardless, even then, he is still swamped by paperwork because every time he attended a board meeting and push for a certain change. The board requires him to come up with a proper proposal for the proposed change to be present at the next meeting. Thus, he needs to come up with the proposal atop of his standard duty and responsibilities of being the head of the Kao Council. The standard paperwork is already heavy enough, all the approval stamping on the documents submitted by Ryo - he would need to vet through. 

Even if this portion, he had delegated out to Chiaki to handle…he still got the final financial budget estimate for Kao Council organized event to vet through. Of course, this portion Shiki tends to delegate over to Chiaki as well… still, there are things that he can’t delegate. Such as the duty of being the in-between personnel between Stardust and the Marketing department of the school, of course, the preparation of the new proposal to be presented during the next board meeting. His own star-team training/guidance duty and responsibility, being on the judging panel for the newcomers’ debut performance event, keeping up with his own studies and also the drafting of the official press release if any. 

As though this isn't bad enough, Shiki had the bad habit of needing to triple-check everything that went through him in detail… and because of this particular habit of his, Shiki's work-desk is literally in a cluttered state every single day. Every day, Shiki will get a new stack of paperwork coming in to land on his desk and he worked conscientiously to clear up his paperwork sometimes going to the extent of staying late into the night to work on them but they just never seem to get done. More and more would just come in his direction and hence, he got swamped. 

“Well… I’ll just have to hope that neither of them decides to swing by and have a look then.” Shiki eventually commented in response to Chiaki’s words. 

“Seriously though, if you can do away with that meticulous habit of going through things three times before routing them out to the management office… you probably wouldn’t have so many cluttered paperwork around.” Chiaki Takafumi pointed out objectively. 

"I just wish to be thorough… and because unlike Hiragi-senpai, I am not expertise in handling paperwork and so I tend to triple reference everything to ensure that I did everything properly and appropriately is all." Shiki responded, before shooing Chiaki away so he could concentrate on the paperwork he has on his desk at present before Ryo sends more paperwork for approval his way… or if he were called away to some other departments for some kind of meetings about student's development on the whole that would require assistance from the Kao Council. 

"..." Chiaki stared up at the ceiling for 0.5 seconds before shaking his head and headed back to his own office to work on his own pile of paperwork, delegated from Shiki yesterday. Most of his work came from Shiki's delegation since he is supposed to assist Shiki at most if not all the times. His own duties mainly lie in the events management segment - looking up suppliers, and vendors, contacting them for a price quote, placing orders with external vendors and suppliers, etc. And then, he would hand over some portion to Ryo for the follow-up actions and likewise, he would have to respond to emails forward over from Ryo concerning topics that tie in with decision making that Ryo has no authority to process. 

In their own way, Chiaki would like to say that they are already trying to avoid adding more work to Shiki… but Shiki's biggest flaw lies in his weakness in prioritizing. Yes, the proposal for bringing new changes into the school is important but that is something extra and thus in Chiaki's opinion - they should first finish up the standard set of paperwork before focusing on the compiling of the proposals. And to bring new changes, the Kao Council would need to conduct more surveys and feedback from the student body in general. 

The screening through for these feedback forms also takes time out from their already tight schedules. Chiaki would prefer to leave these until during the vacation period, but Shiki wants to push as many changes through as he could… so his paperwork keeps adding on and thus ended up being never-ending. 

Back in the private office of Shiki Toma, the auburn-haired teen set down his bento lunch in the drawer of his work-desk before zeroing in his gaze on the cluttered paperwork that piled atop his desk with dread. Still, as dreadful as the paperwork are - he would still need to get around to tending to them. And so, the auburn-haired teen took a moment to assess the pile of paperwork stacked on his desk before reaching for the first document and start scanning his eyes through them. 

While Shiki Toma is getting a start on his paperwork in his office, Ootori Itsuki has arrived at the training block facility of the Ayanagi Academy for his meeting with Uozumi Asaki - the fellow member of the ancient team, this year. 

“Uozumi-senpai, I’m not late… am I?” Ootori started upon arrived at the designated meeting point and sighted the figure of Uozumi Asaki already waiting for his arrival. 

“No, you’re right on time. I’m just early.” Uozumi Asaki responded, smiling at the approaching teen with purplish-white hair. 

"Okay, so…what is it that you wish to speak with me about - Uozumi-senpai?" Ootori inquires, inwardly going through his memory if he had done anything wrong or inappropriate during training time. He supposed it couldn't be his pawing acts towards his beau since he kept them mostly to the bedroom during the summer training camp… and he hasn't been doing anything of the sort except when Yuu-chan met him in private at his apartment unit, upon their return to Tokyo. So, just what exactly is Uozumi-senpai wanting to discuss with him this morning? 

“You are aware that Hiragi-kun would not be able to perform in the commemorative graduation performance, right?” Uozumi Asaki started then, this was one of the reasons why he decides to meet Ootori at least an hour ahead from the practice time. He wishes to avoid the second-year students overhearing their discussion. 

“Yes, the main casts have been informed by Tsubasa ahead of time so we were all aware of the situation.” Ootori Itsuki nodded in response, as he finally understood what the senior was going to broach for discussion this morning. 

“So, I supposed you are also aware that Hoshitani-kun has been selected to stand-in for Hiragi-kun in the performance of Shadow and Lights?” Uozumi Asaki nodded, before continuing his line of questioning. 

"Yes, of course. Why else would Tsubasa keep finding excuses to get Yuu-chan to practice parts that involve Lambert with the rest of the main cast during the period whereby Tsukigami-senpai assigned Yuu-chan to support Tsubasa during the summer training camp?" Ootori Itsuki commented with a wry grin as he responded to Uozumi's inquiry. 

"I see… now for the most important question, is Hoshitani-kun aware of this particular situation?" Uozumi Asaki finally brings up the most important question to Ootori in his books. 

"Nope, none of the main cast told Yuu-chan anything about it. While I don't think Yuu-chan had any inkling about the situation, it's hard to say whether or not he suspects something fishy is going on because he can also be quite observant every now and then." Ootori Itsuki eventually said the main reason why Yuu-chan has yet to bring up anything about the bizarre way the ancients have been instructing and guiding him mainly lies in the fact that he has too much on his plate to deal with than to fathom out why his instructions given differs so much from the rest of his competitors for the role of Alexis Shadow. 

Uozumi Asaki nodded, as he decides to go ahead with the plan to make the public announcement of the cast change for Lambert on the day, they were to announce the winner for the audition of the five training roles. 

“Well then… I shan’t deter you from the main cast training any further. It’s about time the second-year students arrived for their own practice as well. I guess I’ll see you around, Ootori.” Uozumi Asaki nodded to the purplish-white haired teen once, before turning to leave the training room just as the rest of the main cast came into the room. 

Later on, during the practice of the combined part sans the main cast, Tsukigami and Tatsumi were called upon to rehearse and practice the scene that features both Lambert and Alexis as well as the shadow without the presence of the main cast… Uozumi Asaki frowned before calling for a halt. 

"The two of you stop for a moment, your positions are too close together," Uozumi calls out, before flicking his eyes towards the side where the rest of the second-year students stood to observe the scene. 

"Hoshitani, Inumine - both of you come in here and stand-in for Lambert and Alexis for a moment," Uozumi instructed. 

While Inumine appears extremely enthusiastic about being able to stand-in for Alexis, Yuuta was stunned for a split second as he blinked over at Uozumi over the unexpected instruction. 

“Eh?” Yuuta gaped, a look of unexpected surprise flickering over his features. 

“Don’t ‘Eh’ at me! You should be pretty capable of handling it, having gone through several rounds of practices with the main cast as well as observing Hiragi-kun in action plenty of times.” Uozumi Asaki rolls his eyes at the delayed reaction on Hoshitani’s part, as he deadpans at the surprised teen in response. 

"Oh… okay…"Yuuta nodded as he finally stepped forth and took up the position for Lambert, unlike Inumine who is standing in for Alexis that doesn't have lines in this particular scene and is just sitting on the chair as per instructions… Yuuta was asked to deliver the lines for Lambert as he stood-in for this particular scene. 

And then, Uozumi turns towards Tsukigami and Tatsumi as he commented. "Yes, this is the position the two of you should position yourself in. Take note of them, and let's run through this part of the scene again without Lambert and Alexis. Thank you, Hoshitani and Inumine - the two of you may go back to rejoin your group." 

“Yes, Sir.” Tatsumi Rui and Tsukigami Kaito nodded in response, both feeling slightly bizarre about why Hoshitani was asked to perform the scene with Lambert lines while Inumine is just sitting on the chair, without the need to say the lines for Alexis. 

“You’ve been conveniently used eh?” Nanjo Koki commented when Hoshitani Yuuta returns to where they stood to rejoin their group. 

"I guess so…?" Yuuta was equally bizarre about the earlier situation, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it since Ageha was speaking to him the very next minute, congratulating him on a job well done. 

“You did good, at least, this time you managed to deliver the lines properly.” Ageha smiles at Yuuta as he praised his new friend. 

“Thank you, Ageha-chan.” Yuuta smiled happily in response. 

After practice session ended for the day, Toraishi Izumi has been scrolling through his contact list wondering which girl he should call up for a chat when his phone suddenly blares alive in his hands. A quick look at the caller-ID had the gray-eyed teen stunned, seeing as the call was from his mother. 

“Hello, mom?” Feeling bewildered, Toraishi Izumi picks up the call without dwelling too much on the situation.

"Hello, son… do you have time later on today?" Toraishi's mother asks or rather demanded Toraishi make time for her later on, in the day. 

"...Erm, yes. I'll always find time for you, mom." Toraishi sweat-dropped upon the tone of his mother and knew that it wouldn't be wise of him to claim otherwise. 

"Good, I'll see you in five minutes outside your school gate." With that said, Toraishi's mother hung upon him. 

“...” Toraishi Izumi was left staring at his mobile device with a look of disbelief etched on his face as he inwardly wonders what on earth was going on? 

Meanwhile, as opposed to the confused Toraishi, Ugawa Akira totally knew what was coming up. Today’s the day for the signing of the gag order agreement concerning Hoshitani Yuuta’s double persona secret, after all. So, after practice, Tengenji Kakeru headed towards the direction of his pink-haired beau and inquires if the teen was ready to leave. 

“Yes, I’m ready. Where are we meeting your mom?” Ugawa Akira purposely asked aloud, so no one would think to pry too deeply into where he’s going right after practices ended for the day. 

"Tora, what caused you to stand here like an idiot?" Kuga Shuu prods his stupor-like friend as he passes the teen by, drawing his friend's attention back into the living plane. 

"I just got a call from my mom demanding my presence in five minutes at the school gate… she sounded rather demanding, so I was wondering if I had done anything that might piss her off?" Toraishi Izumi sweat-dropped as he commented to his childhood friend in response. 

“...” Kuga Shuu paused for a second, as he briefly recalled the gag order agreement signing date seems to be today? Judging from Tora’s reaction now, it seems the teen was still quite unaware of the situation? Either way, since his friend has no idea - he didn’t want to clue his friend in lest it results in any commotion, so he decides to mislead his friend instead. “You didn’t get any girl pregnant, did you?” 

Toraishi Izumi gaped for a second before denying vehemently, exclaiming aloud that he was a perfect gentleman throughout and he most certainly did not engage in any sexual intercourse with the girls he dated around. 

“...” 

Everyone gaped in Toraishi's direction, while Kuga Shuu smirked in response. "How very rare of you to appear so flustered… besides, I didn't say you did anything of the sort but just making a mere suggestion of a possible reason behind your mom's ire for you." 

Upon hearing Kuga's comment, Toraishi thought back to the few dates he had gone out on with girls several years his senior and blanched. Inwardly, wondering what if any of those girls fool around outside and decide to put the blame on him and his parents had foolishly believed them? At this line of thought, Toraishi didn't waste any more time around and promptly packed up his belongings before sprinting for the school gate to meet up with his mother, intending to prove his innocence. 

Hoshitani Yuuta felt his lips twitching uncontrollably as he headed towards his stoic teammate and said, “What has Tora done to you that caused you to troll him so badly?” 

"His constant use of my motorbike that resulted in my motorbike being reeked of the pungent smell of perfumes. I need to wash my motorbike every single time I went home to meet my mother, or to meet Yuki-chan lest they misunderstood where I've been earlier. That's very inconvenient for me… I didn't have an issue before because I don't have a girlfriend then. Now though, it's no longer the case and thus I find it very troubling." Kuga Shuu deadpan in response, as he explained the reason why he decides to troll Toraishi in this particular manner. 

“Yuu-chan, are you ready to go?” Just then, from the front of the room - Futaba Taiga spoke up drawing everyone’s attention on him. 

“Oh, yes… in a minute.” Hoshitani Yuuta responded to his cousin, as he hurried to pack his things up. 

“Yuuta…?” Ageha Riku glances between the cousin duo for a second in confusion, before turning towards Hoshitani Yuuta for an answer. 

"Sorry, Ageha-chan … you can't follow me on this trip. I'm visiting my uncle-in-law and aunt this evening; they have invited me for dinner because it's the birthday of my uncle-in-law." Yuuta responded, giving Ageha's head a gentle pat before leaving with his cousin and the other two members of the ancient team. 

“Did Hoshitani just gave Ageha a pat on the head like a puppy?” Jumonji Ryosuke commented with a look of amusement in his eyes. 

“Jumonji-kun, you are behind time… the latest tale now is that Hoshitani has adopted Ageha into the OtoHoshi family, so that’s a pat on the head for his kid instead of a puppy.” Yurino Mayu commented gleefully but careful to keep his tone low to avoid attracting the attention of Ageha Riku. 

"Ah… right, the rumored OtoHoshi children… who're the other children in the tale then?" Jumonji Ryosuke asks Yurino in return, he hasn't been keeping track of the rumor factory activity these days due to the harsh training of the Shadow & Lights audition program. 

“Our current head of the Kao Council, apparently.” Yurino Mayu seems even more amused when he commented, before adding on as an afterthought about how the senior didn’t bat an eyelid to the tale and instead enhanced it further with an act of stupidity. 

“An act of stupidity?” Jumonji Ryosuke raised his eyebrows up questioningly, as he seeks an elaboration from his fellow teammate from Team Akatsuki. 

“Apparently, in a sleep-clouded state of mind… Shiki Toma of the Kao Council accidentally addressed Hoshitani as his mom.” Yurino Mayu elaborated in amusement, citing the incident that took place last night in the dormitory’s dining room. 

"How did you know that?" Isshiki Kanade, leader of Team Akatsuki then approached his two whispering teammates and butted into the conversation. 

“I was in the dining room then, but Manjome really laughed it up. His sound of laughter is what eventually woke Shiki-senpai up, and then clues Shiki-senpai in to jog the memory of the event.” Yurino Mayu commented with a shrug, snorting as he recalled the look of mortification on the auburn-haired senior’s face after coming to the realization of what had occurred. 

When Yuuta was off at the Futaba's residence for a dinner session with his cousin's family to celebrate the birthday of his uncle-in-law, the gag order agreement signing procedures has just come to an end. Toraishi was sulking the entire way, as he lamented about why Tatsumi and Sawatari aren't required to sign a gag order. Heck, even Inumine who was the one going around telling people how the two Yuuta is one of the same isn't subjected to a gag order… so why was he subjected to the gag order agreement? 

"Tora, can you just shut-up? I thought it's pretty much clear why you were subjected to the gag order… with your tendency to gossip about practically anything you could land your hands upon. It is no wonder that Hoshitani doesn't trust you, and Kuga-kun was the one that insisted on the gag order citing he couldn't possibly keep an eye out on what you have been doing 24/7." Ugawa Akira rolls his eyes as he berated the resident womanizer on his team. 

“Aren’t you upset about being made to sign the agreement while the others get off scot-free?” Toraishi pouted unhappily in response. 

"No, I'm not upset. For me, it's just a formality… and if this is what that will ensure I won't ever being lied upon by my boyfriend, I'm willing to sign the gag order. As for why Saru and Tatsumin have no need to sign the gag order, two reasons - first off, they aren't the type that will go around spreading the tale to others. Secondly, Tatsumin likely won't remember things like this that don't concern him directly and it just so happens to fell into an area whereby he doesn't follow closely. Saru, on the other hand, wouldn't make it a point to dig further into the issue so the risk of them exposing Hoshitani's secret are pretty much minimal." Ugawa Akira shrugged as he responded, before hurrying up to catch up to his boyfriend and Tengenji Hiromi so they could head over to the restaurant his boyfriend's mother had taken the trouble to reserve a table for their dinner session this evening. 

After dinner, they were going to pop by the apartment unit of Stardust to have a look. And of course, his boyfriend’s family helper would tag along on the trip to help clean up the apartment to ready the unit for guests the following day for Ageha’s birthday celebration. 

On the 7th of July, the first thing Ootori Itsuki did when the first break for the training was declared is to call up HARBS in Roppongi to place a reservation for their Mille Crepe cake for pick-up around 6pm, that particular afternoon. 

“Why are you placing a cake reservation to pick up today?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion who happens to overhear Ootori’s conversation with the staff at HARBS, could not help but probe into the topic. 

“Hmm… oh, Yuu-chan asks me to buy a Mille Crepe cake for the birthday party later this evening for Ageha-chan.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged his response, not seeing the need to hide the information away from his green-haired friend. 

Yuzuriha's eyes widen before lighting up in joy, as he gushes out happily. "Really?! Yuuta-kun is celebrating Monsieur Ageha's birthday for him this year?! That's so fantastic! While on the topic, can I join the party?" 

"...If you wish to, I think Yuu-chan anticipated you tagging along and hence he said, 15 participants." Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he answered his friend. Although to be on the safe side, he made it a point to text his beau about Yuzuriha intending to join in the party soon after he reported on the cake reservation status and pick-up timing. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 7th of July 2018, 12.30pm

Itsuki: Yuu-chan, are you taking your lunch now? 

Yuuta: Yes, are you?

Itsuki: Erm, no... not yet. I’ve just finish calling up HARBS to place a reservation for the cake, I’ll take my lunch in a few minutes. I just wish to inform you that Yuzu-chan overheard my conversation with the HARBS staff about the cake reservation, and decides to ask me about it. So, I told him of how you intend to celebrate Ageha-chan's birthday later this evening and he decides that he would like to join in the celebration too. I told him he could join if he wants, this wouldn’t cause you any troubles – would it? 

Yuuta: Ah... I see I planned for 15 – so if Yuzu-senpai wants to join the party. He could since I still have slots for 2 more participants... 

Itsuki: Good, I just thought to let you know in advance so you could plan for it. I’ll see you later then, now I need to take my lunch before I have no time to eat. ^^;

Yuuta: See you later, and enjoy your lunch ^_^ <3333

"What makes you so happy now?" Akatsuki nearly takes a double-take at the French-born member amid their group, as he heard Yuzuriha hummed a happy tune under his breath while scanning the menu in the school cafeteria to decide what to eat for lunch. 

“I got invited to Monsieur Ageha’s birthday party.” Yuzuriha beams in response. 

“Birthday party? I didn’t peg your students to be the type that would celebrate their birthday with a party...” Akatsuki Kyoji commented in response, as he raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. 

"Technically, it wasn't my students who are celebrating Monsieur Ageha's birthday with him but Yuuta-kun who is organizing the birthday party event. I overheard Ootori-kun reserving a cake for collection later on in the day via the phone earlier, so I decided to invite myself along for the event." Yuzuriha Christian Lion responded happily as he shared the news with his fellow friends. 

"Aa... now that makes more sense. It does fit Hoshitani's style, he likes to hold parties for his friend's benefits." Akatsuki Kyoji mused aloud then, nodding when he heard the name of the miracle Hoshitani being mentioned. 

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting." Ootori greeted as he finally joined his friends at the table in the school cafeteria with his own bento lunch in hand. 

“It’s fine, I had taken the liberty to buy your drink for you. I hope that’s alright with you?” Hiragi Tsubasa commented when his elder brother finally joins them at the table for lunch. 

“Oh, you did? Thank you. So, what did you buy for me?” Ootori turns towards his younger brother and asks with a smile. 

"Hot honey lemon, it wouldn't do for you to get a sore throat during this crucial period." Hiragi Tsubasa responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Hmm... logical choice, so what did I miss?” Ootori nodded in response, as he took the offered drink from his brother before shifting inquiring eyes upon his friends while revealing his bento lunch menu for the day. 

"Oh... Chicken Meatballs Bento completes with broccoli, egg, salad, fruits, and ham...it looks rather appetizing with the variety of colors." Yuzuriha who just got back with his own lunch tray in hand, took a peek into his friend's bento this afternoon and commented. 

"I'm glad it passes your aesthetic test. I had time this morning, so I decided to play around with the bento layout." Ootori shrugged, as he took a minute to decides where he should start eating from... and eventually decides to start from the salad portion of his lunch box.

As the purplish-white haired teen eat his own lunch, he also makes it a point to check in with the members of the current Kao Council on Shiki. 

Private chat between Chiaki Takafumi and Ootori Itsuki, 7th of July 2018 – 12.45pm

Ootori: Chiaki-kun, how’s Shiki today? Has he taken his lunch yet? 

Chiaki: Good afternoon, Ootori-senpai. Thus far, Shiki has been doing alright. He has yet to take his lunch because he has just got back in after attending his elective class minutes ago. I shall remind him to eat before heading to the meeting with the members of the students' development board. 

Ootori: Good, and how’s his paperwork coming along? 

Chiaki: ^^; I won't lie and say its' swimmingly well... but I think they haven't overwhelmed him yet. 

Ootori: Noted... I’ll swing by on Monday morning to have a look in person. 

Ootori ended the message conversation knowing full well that Chiaki would inform Shiki on his morning visit the next day to the auburn-haired teen’s office. Shiki, unlike him, is a very responsible young man – only the teen has a problem of being too meticulous, and not very good at prioritizing. That was, ultimately, the reason why the teen always has trouble finishing up the paperwork. 

Private chat between Shiki Toma and Chiaki Takafumi, 7th July 2018 – 12.50pm

Chiaki: Shiki, Ootori-senpai just checked in. He would like me to remind you to eat your lunch, and I have to agree – with how long the board meetings tend to last. It might be good for you to eat before attending the meeting. I do not need Kasugano to hound me if you didn't eat and end up having your gastric problems acting up later on in the day. 

PS: Ootori-senpai would swing by your office on Monday to have a look, so don't say I didn't warn you of an impending spot-check on your paperwork. Try to finish up some pressing paperwork if you can, otherwise, arrange your work-desk in a way that it doesn't look too cluttered. 

Shiki: O-O||| Noted... I’ll figure something out for the paperwork before Monday morning comes around. As for the lunch reminder, I’m amid the task of eating now actually... [Attached 20180707_Lunch of the day. Jpg] 

Chiaki: O_O Is that your bento lunch image for today? 

Shiki: Erm... yes, is there anything wrong with my lunch menu for the day? ( ´ ･_･`) 

Chiaki: Not exactly, I was just stunned by how colorful the bento for today was... it just doesn’t seem like Ootori-senpai's style? 

Shiki: Well, the bento today does seem a tad more colorful than usual. But I supposed, it probably had something to do with his boredom? Anyway, he seems to think it necessary to garnish and change the bento layout for today. Usually, he kept the bento simple with only one side dish and the main carb. Today he seems to go in for the complete look, with the carbohydrate on one side of the lunch box and then more than one side dishes complete with salad and fruits. 

Chiaki: LoL~ it seems the main star of the bento is still meatballs though. Which type of meatballs is it today? 

Shiki: Chicken ^_^ and it’s an improved recipe, I think. The meatballs are juicer and more tender than his last try back in March. 

Chiaki: Be sure to feedback to him later about his improvement in the recipe of the meatballs then, he would most definitely be happy. 

Shiki: Will do, have you taken your lunch? 

Chiaki: *Roll Eyes Emoji* Of course, I had. I'm not you that needs people to constantly remind me before I could remember to eat. I took my lunch together with Ryo, he's now off to check on his students who are amid their self-training in their allotted practice room. 

Shiki: What do you think I could suggest for my students to do for team building activity? 

Chiaki: Shiki, finish your lunch and prepare for the meeting ahead. Your team does not need further team building activity, they are not lacking in any teamwork aspects. Remember – they were already a team before you picked them for your star-team. =_=

PS: Don’t use your students as an excuse when it’s you who wants to play... I’m not as naive to fell for your trick question. 

“Yuzu-chan, let’s go. We need to go and pick up the cake from HARBS at Roppongi before heading to the party venue.” Ootori Itsuki reminded as he packed his things up, get changed and leave the changing room facility before heading for the school’s gate. 

Hoshitani Yuuta, on the other hand, told his teammates to wait for him at the school gate while he heads off to the Kao Council building to collect the bento box from Shiki Toma. Ageha Riku, needless to say, decides to tag along Yuuta on the trip to the Kao Council offices. 

“Shiki-senpai, I’m here to collect the bento box. You did finish your lunch, right?” Hoshitani Yuuta narrowed his eyes at the auburn-haired teen as he questioned. 

“Of course, I did, today’s lunch is the best I’ve had thus far. And the strawberries included in today’s bento are delicious and fresh. They aren’t sour at all.” Shiki said as he took the neatly wrapped up bento box and handed it over to his idol – Hoshitani Yuuta of Stardust. 

"Oh~ there are strawberries in your lunch box today? Likely something Itsuki bought on a whim, again. Sometimes, he buys the most random things from the supermarket." Yuuta shakes his head as he wonders just where exactly did his boyfriend go shopping after practice yesterday. Because he needs to attend the dinner session at Futaba's house yesterday evening – Itsuki was left to his own device to find something to occupy his time. Based on their conversation via the messenger app the night before, it seems the purplish-white haired teen went shopping in some supermarkets... 

“Which supermarket still carries strawberries at this late in the summer? I thought the strawberries are no longer in season?” Shiki asks in return; he seems to recall the strawberries are mostly found between March to early May... it’s already July though. 

“No idea, I wager it’s from one of the supermarkets that sells a great variety of imported goods. It could be air-flown in from the US for all I know...” Yuuta said as he collected the returned lunch box from the auburn-haired teen, before darting a look at the stack of paperwork Shiki has been burying himself within before his arrival with Ageha in tow. 

“Oh~ Ageha-chan, right? I heard it’s your birthday today? Sorry, I didn’t have anything for you – so, I’ll just verbally wish you a happy birthday instead.” Shiki Toma then shifted his eyes to land upon the silent black-haired teen who is standing one step behind Hoshitani Yuuta as he greeted the teen. 

Ageha blinked once, then twice before nodding in response. "Thank You." Inwardly, Ageha was wondering how did the senior know of his birthday? It isn't as though his birthday was public knowledge like Yuuta and the rest of the Stardust members, who basically have their birthday date published on the website of their fan-club. 

"Ageha-chan?" Yuuta prompted when they left the private office of Shiki Toma to leave for the school entrance where they will be meeting up with the rest of the party participants. 

“Hmm…?” Ageha Riku glanced up at Yuuta with a quizzical look, wondering why the green-eyed teen is calling out for his attention. 

"Is anything bothering you? You look preoccupied?" Yuuta said in response when the black-haired teen glances over to him with a questioning look. 

“Ah… I was just wondering how Shiki-senpai came to know of my birthday.” Ageha admitted to Yuuta, seeing no harm in sharing his thought with his new friend. 

"That's easy, our birthday dates are listed in the student's profile. The Kao Council get access to our student's profile and record easily enough, Shiki-senpai likely chanced upon it some time ago when screening through our profiles." Yuuta shrugged in response, not at all surprised about Shiki finding out about Ageha's birthday date. 

It turns out Yuuta's assumption of how Shiki chanced upon the birthday date of Ageha was accurate. The Kao Council has been tasked to decide on the performers for the new segment for this year's Ayanagi Festival - the Opening Ceremony Performance from the current class of 2-MS. Initially, this performance was slated to take place last year. Only, the deputy director then - Hiragi Tadashi, was not happy with the previous batch of class 2-MS. So, the plan was shelved until this year. So, anyway, since they need to pick out the performers for the opening ceremony from the current class of 2-MS - they had retrieved the student's record and profiles from the archives room for references. And due to Shiki's personal curiosity on Ageha Riku, his 'rumored sibling' from the pseudo-family the school has decided to put him under…Ageha's file ended up being the first folder he had taken from the stack of student's portfolio. 

These student's portfolios were newly returned by the ancient team members - apparently, they have been holding on to the portfolios up until recently. So, right atop of the filed up record of each student - the latest entry would be their initial assessment grade from the start of the school year when they had met the members of the ancient team for the first time around. 

"Sorry for the wait, is everyone here already?" Yuuta took it upon himself to ask when he arrived at the school gate where the group of students invited to the party was waiting for him. 

“Yes, all are present except Ootori and Yuzuriha-senpai.” Nayuki did a quick headcount and nodded at his team leader in response. 

“Good, let’s go then.” Yuuta nodded, before nodding towards his group of friends to lead the way to the train station. 

Thankfully, his fellow teammates have known him long enough to know what his nod stood for and thus immediately wasted no time in leading the entire group towards the train station of Ochanomizu, whereby they will take the local train services towards the area where the apartment building that belongs to the Daikoku siblings was situated.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with Chapter 109 XD an entire chapter of original content, I dare say - the only part concerning the anime episode 9 was the part Yuuta and Inumine was called upon to stand in for Lambert and Alexis. ^^; 
> 
> I went and read through the Starmyu wiki of Ageha, apparently, Ageha's weakness was Hachiya XD So it stands to reason that Hachiya was his only friend XD 
> 
> Okay, so Ageha likes burger and junk food. His favorite drink is apparently ketchup and mustard? I'm amazed that there's the soda of such flavors! Yikes! Strange choice, but I supposed Ageha is the type that goes for weird taste? And technically, the Team Sazanami duo label him as a weird guy in general so perhaps that was one of the reasons too?... ^^; also he prefers to sleep than eat because he was always watching what Hachiya eats? He is good in music and English but hated studying ^^ and he avoided the topic of the subjects he was bad in. Apparently, he doesn't read his own report book so he has no idea what was written in them and he usually hands them off to his parents immediately. ^^;


	110. The birthday party of Ageha Riku…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ an entire chapter of original content XDD   
I hope every one enjoy the chapter XD See you tomorrow!

The birthday party for Ageha Riku was held in the apartment unit of Stardust, situated in the residential building owned by the Daikoku siblings and mostly catered for the usage of artiste under the two companies managed by the siblings respectively - Daikoku Productions, and Brave Entertainment. 

Each level housed three separate apartment units, ranging from 2-bedrooms, 3-bedrooms and 5-bedrooms. The ground floor housed the lift lobby, waiting area for guests, a parcel drops off point for the residents, gym access, pool access as well as the security guardhouse. The basement, meanwhile, housed a relatively spacious jamming studio for the residents' use, as well as the underground car-parking facility. 

The level that housed Futaba Taiga's 2-bedroom apartment unit, together with the 3-bedroom unit for Thrive, as well as the originally 5-bedroom apartment unit for Stardust, is on the 5th floor of the building. 

Seeing as this is the first time the majority of the people invited for Ageha Riku's birthday is given a chance to visit the apartment unit, one of the first things they did was to explore the apartment unit after being invited over the threshold by Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"Welcome to our shared apartment and apology for the spartan furnishing. We didn't really furnish up the place since we don't really live here, full-time. So, aside from the basic necessity furnishing - we didn't put in any of the decoration pieces." Yuuta explained as he gestured for the members of Team Hiragi and Hachiya Sou of Team Yuzuriha to find a seat somewhere in the living room space while Nayuki starts getting the food for the party-ready in their remodeled kitchen. 

Due to the remodeling of the kitchen to widen up space and get rid of the original galley kitchen style layout - they lose their original storage room space. As such, they had used one of the smaller size bedrooms for a storage room - resulting in them with only four other bedrooms to use as sleeping quarters. 

“Are we welcome to explore the sleeping quarters?” Toraishi Izumi grinned as he turns curious eyes towards his childhood friend - Kuga Shuu. 

"It's up to you to explore, but if you are aiming at finding dirt on us… I'm afraid you won't find any here. Like what Yuuta had said, we don't live here full-time … so we don't keep most of our things here. Whatever is here, tends to borderline on the bare minimum necessary items to last us through 1-2 night's stay. We use this apartment unit like a hotel, one could easily classify it as such." Kuga Shuu commented in response, as Toraishi Izumi starts snooping about the four available sleeping quarters.

“Nayuki, I’ll help you with the food preparation.” Ugawa Akira eventually said, not wanting to sit around and do nothing. 

“Oh… okay, where’s Tengenji-kun?” Nayuki inquires, out of curiosity. Since he wasn’t expecting the pink-haired teen to ditch his teammate for his companionship. 

"He says he wants to seize the opportunity to take a bath, so he's off to the bathroom for a good soak in the tub. I don't think I'm quite ready to share a bath with him yet, so I decide to occupy my time with something else. So, what do you need me to do?" Ugawa responded, a pink tinge forming on his cheeks as he imagined his boyfriend's state of undress at present. Shaking his head momentarily to rid himself of such impure thoughts, the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi hurried to steer the topic of conversation away from his boyfriend and onto the menu for the party instead. 

"You aren't ready to share a bath with him, and let you join me for a soak in the public bathhouse the other day?" Nayuki caught on to one of Ugawa's contradicting statements and zeroed in on that little detail, right away. 

“...That’s different!” Ugawa immediately retorted, his cheeks reddening when he realized Nayuki is not letting him off the hook easily. 

"What's so different? I mean you have no issues with me seeing you in starkers form, and yet - you aren't ready or prepared to have Tengenji-kun see you in a state of undressed?" Nayuki pressed on, while Ugawa just felt the heat rising up to his cheeks from embarrassment. 

It took several moments for the pink-haired teen to recompose himself, and respond to Nayuki's inquiry. Eventually, with flaming red cheeks - Ugawa muttered aloud. "It's different because we are kind of similar inbuilt and physique aspect, so there's nothing much to compare. Besides, you probably wouldn't ogle at me too much since we aren't in a relationship or anything." 

"...Judging by your statement, did Tengenji-kun attempted or did ogle you at one point in time?" Nayuki felt his lips twitching in response to the pink-haired teen's response and hence couldn't help prying a bit more into the topic. 

“Na-yu-ki! Can you stop with the line of embarrassing questions already?” Ugawa was beyond mortified, there is just no way he’s going to admit that it wasn’t Tengenji that ogle him because he’s the one with the tendency to ogle his boyfriend’s arse. 

"Okay, okay… fine. See the bag of frozen nuggets by the sink? Help me defrost them in the microwave oven, before putting them into the air-fryer." Nayuki laughed aloud, as he finally dropped the topic of conversation before the pink-haired teen decides to get mad at him for prying too deep. Nayuki has no intention to lose his kitchen helper because he intends to get the food ready before the two invited seniors arrived with the Mille Crepe cake for Ageha Riku. 

"Okay." Ugawa nodded, and promptly start bustling about the kitchen to help the cream-haired teen out with the task of getting the food ready. By the time the chicken nuggets were defrosted, Ugawa Akira's flaming cheeks has cool off significantly. And by the time, Tengenji Kakeru emerged out from the bathroom looking refreshed - Ugawa has once again regained his composure. 

The menu for today's mini-party would include Stir-fry Glass Noodles with vegetables, air-fried chicken nuggets, chawanmushi, salted egg prawns. The last dish would be the main star of today's party and also the dessert - the Mille Crepe cake from HARBS, which Ootori Itsuki and Yuzuriha had gone off to Roppongi Hills outlet to pick it up. 

During the period whereby Nayuki and Ugawa were off in the kitchen preparing the food for the party, Tengenji Kakeru was off in the bathroom for a quick soak in the bathtub. Tsukigami Kaito was busy playing host to the members of Team Hiragi sans Ugawa and Inumine by giving them a quick tour of the apartment unit. 

Kuga Shuu is currently dog-watching Inumine by keeping the forest-green haired teen out from the kitchen, by bringing the teen upstairs to the MoonS unit to wreak havoc in the MoonS apartment unit instead. Of course, before bringing Inumine over, Kuga had first called up the mobile number of the members of MoonS to check if there's anyone around in the unit to keep the dog's attention occupied. While all these are going on, Hoshitani Yuuta was involved in a conversation with Ageha-chan and Hachiya Sou of Team Yuzuriha. 

“Ageha-chan, there’s something I’ve been curious for quite some time…” Yuuta started after spending some time considering if he should voice his question across to the black-haired teen. 

"...And?" Ageha Riku prompted, knowing Yuuta has a question for him but isn't quite sure if it should be voiced. Figuring that it is only right for Yuuta to get a chance in finding things out about himself, Ageha welcomes the probe without many protests. 

“How did the two of you ended up being friends?” Yuuta eventually voiced his question across to the two teens from Team Yuzuriha, he couldn’t help it - he’s too curious about how Ageha came to be friends with Hachiya. 

“I guess I was persistent?” Hachiya Sou blinked as he mulled over the question for some time before answering. 

Ageha, on the other hand, took a long time to decide upon his answer and when he did respond - the answer caused both Yuuta and Hachiya to sweat-drop in unison. "At first, I'm only looking out for him to save my own hide. You've seen how much of a klutz Sou could be… and I really didn't want a roommate to kill himself by accident on my watch. My conscience wouldn't be able to live with it, and thus I start hanging out around him. And then, after some time - I decide Sou qualifies as a friend and thus I officially label him as a friend of mine."

"...Was that when you move on to address me by my given name instead of the family name?" Hachiya Sou blinked as he too, took a memory lane down his first year of high school education as he inquires his black-haired friend. 

“Yes, surely you don’t mean to tell me - you only realized it now?” Ageha cocked his head slightly to the side as he regards his bespectacled friend with a curious look. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped, before commenting. "Based on the way you respond to the question, and how you addressed Tat-chan… does that mean you considered Tat-chan your friend too?" 

There was a pause before Ageha nodded slowly. "Yes, I supposed that's the case. Although, Sou is definitely the only one I would consider as a close friend to me." 

“Don’t mind me asking this, but how exactly do you bond with people to consider them your friends?” Yuuta could not help but ask, seeing how he was originally someone Ageha held a sense of dislike for… and it took a lot of long winding road for them to end up being friends. 

“Tsukigami Haruto.” Ageha Riku averted his eyes momentarily as he muttered the name of his ‘god’ in response to Yuuta’s line of question. 

“...” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response, as he inwardly thought - surely, Ageha isn’t telling him that Tsukigami Haruto is the reason how he ended up being friends with Hachiya and Tat-chan? 

“Hoshitani-kun, I recall sitting through several sessions of listening to Ageha sharing with me how wonderful, talented and perfect his ‘god’ is… every single time, I ask him how his day was. He would first tell me how happy he was to chance upon a place whereby he could find out more about his ‘god’ - oh, that’s the Kao Council archives room, in case you’re wondering.” Hachiya Sou patted Yuuta on the shoulder once before commenting, his expression unreadable and complicated. 

"Yes, Hoshitani - I dare say, I was the one that went to Ageha to strike up our first conversation. He has just transferred into the music stream from the normal stream class in the middle-school era. I praised him on a job well-done since he had managed to catch up with the rest of the class in a relatively short time frame. In fact, he ended up in one of the tops few places alongside with me and Eigo within that same year. The first thing he had asked me is whether or not do I know who is Tsukigami Haruto." Tatsumi Rui, who happens to overhear the conversation between the trio decides to join in the conversation then. It most definitely beats standing around listening in to Eigo and Ugawa listening to Tengenji's kabuki and traditional arts performance knowledge because he knows nothing about them. 

“Right, I was in a different class that particular year, wasn’t I?” Tsukigami Kaito added, approaching the group when he heard the name of his elder brother being mentioned. 

“Yes, never was I so relieved that you were in a different class. After all, your short temper whenever your elder brother’s name was mentioned around your vicinity is quite notorious and infamous. Although, I’m also rather glad that you had once told me about your brother before your bro-complex starts to rear its head. Else, I might end up being oblivious about who Ageha was talking about and that would be a disaster… I could still remember how Nanjo ended up on Ageha’s bad side.” Tatsumi Rui commented wryly in response. 

“...Was that how Ageha knew about me?” Tsukigami Kaito blinked, before turning inquiring eyes on Tatsumi. 

“Partly, although I’ll say even if I didn’t say anything - Ageha would sooner or later, come upon your name, considering how much he worships Haruto-san.” Tatsumi shrugged his response, before turning to the confused Yuuta and added. “Anyway, because of how Kaito refuses to speak about Haruto-san back in the middle school days… there wasn’t much I could share with Ageha when he goes into ‘let’s talk about Tsukigami Haruto’ mode. Hence, one day - out of desperation to wriggle out from a similar conversation, I brought up the topic of Kaito by asking if Ageha is aware that his ‘god’ has a younger brother in our year.” 

"..." Yuuta felt his lips twitching at how natural Tatsumi was revealing about his throwing Kaicchin under the bus to escape from Ageha's relentless talk about Haru-nii. While Kaicchin just stares up at the ceiling as he rolls his eyes before commenting dryly at Tatsumi. 

“And yet you didn’t think it wise to inform him of my aversion to my elder brother?” Tsukigami Kaito turns disbelieving eyes on - Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi, as he commented. 

"Considering how much Ageha dislikes Nanjo after he claimed to not know who is Tsukigami Haruto…do you think I dare to tell him that someone, especially the younger brother of his god holds an aversion attitude towards anything Tsukigami Haruto related?" Tatsumi Rui shrugged his response, before turning towards Ageha with a strange look in his eyes as he said. 

“While on the subject, I’m quite stunned that you dare to speak about your god in front of Kaito. How could you not know of his aversion for Haruto-san? It was practically common knowledge, just like how everyone knows you worship Haruto-san.” 

“...I don’t pay attention to the rumors going around the school.” Ageha answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Enough about Kaicchin's issues with Haru-nii, what was the situation between Ageha and Nanjo, anyway? I get that Ageha dislike him when he claimed not to know about Haru-nii, but that probably wouldn't warrant how Ageha-chan always gets agitated when Nanjo appears…" Yuuta hurried to steer the topic of conversation away from the Tsukigami siblings' complex situation and brought up the topic of Ageha's aversion to Nanjo Koki for discussion instead. 

“Ah… that probably has got to do with Nanjo’s wrong approach at trying to befriend Ageha, I supposed.” Tatsumi Rui mused aloud in response to Yuuta’s inquiry. 

“Wrong approach? What do you mean by a wrong approach?” Yuuta blinked in confusion as he seeks clarification from the green-eyed blond leader of Team Hiragi. 

“Well...first of all, he approached Ageha to strike up a conversation but probably got fed-up when he tried to get through to Ageha only to have Ageha keep chattering away on Tsukigami Haruto. So, out of frustration - Nanjo pretended to not know who on earth is Tsukigami Haruto. Mind you, it’s ridiculous for Nanjo to not know of the elder Tsukigami sibling - considering who his cousin was. So, anyway - that was Nanjo’s first wrong approach. And then, Nanjo went on to diss Ageha’s dream of wanting to become Haruto-san; claiming it to be a task of impossibility or something. I strongly believed Nanjo have a part to play in Ageha’s style of copying Haruto-san’s performance down to a tee, Ageha likely was trying to prove Nanjo wrong or something.” Tatsumi Rui sweat-dropped as he suddenly found a logical reason to explain away why everything about Ageha’s performance screamed ‘Tsukigami Haruto’ previously. 

“... More than that, he implies that I was lusting after Tsukigami Haruto at one point in time. That was downright insulting.” Ageha Riku cuts in then, his tone one of icicles. 

"..." Tsukigami Kaito was downright glad that he wasn't drinking or eating anything, else he may have spat his food or drink out in an undignified manner. "Eww... I don't need that kind of mental images, thank you very much." 

"Right, at least your reason for detesting Nanjo was valid." Yuuta sweat-dropped, albeit, he had to agree Ageha-chan's took the admiration to the very extreme ends that borderline on creepy. Still, 'god-worship' is not the same thing as lusting after someone... Nanjo has it coming, with that kind of comment. Not everyone is Kitahara whose minds work differently, considering how Kitahara could take a challenge from Shuu-chan for the role of Orlando and declared himself in love with Shuu-chan when in actuality, the leader of Team Sazanami is just fired up in his motivation to fight Shuu-chan for the role of Orlando for real. 

A buzz in the pocket caught Yuuta's attention, and as the green-eyed teen withdraw his mobile phone to check on the reason for the buzz. The teen was clued into the arrival of the two seniors, who are now waiting in the waiting area by the security guardhouse. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 7th July 2018 – 6.45pm

Itsuki: Yuu-chan <3333 Yuzu-chan and I have arrived at the ground floor of the apartment building, going by the SOP – we will need someone to come down and fetch us. The guard likely wouldn’t allow us free rein to head up to the unit without anyone guiding us in. ^^;

Yuuta: Noted, I’ll send Kaicchin down to bring the two of you up. 

“Kaicchin, can you go downstairs to the waiting area and fetch Yuzu-senpai and Itsuki? They have arrived, but you know the SOP for visitors.” Yuuta turns his attention towards his navy-haired teammate and said then. 

“Sure, I’ll go down and pick them up – no issues. You probably should call Kuga and the dog back from wherever they are now. Do remind them not to bring uninvited guests over too.” Tsukigami Kaito reminded, seeing as they have visitors who are still oblivious to Yuuta’s secret of leading a double persona life – it would be best not to have members of B-Project gate crashing the mini-party for Ageha Riku, this evening. 

Downstairs at the waiting area on the ground floor near the security guardhouse, Yuzuriha Christian Lion was busy admiring the surroundings as they waited for someone to come down and fetch them to the apartment unit.   
"So, this is where your boys reside when they need to stay out after curfew for their jobs?" Yuzuriha eventually turns back towards his purplish-white haired friend as he seeks affirmation.

“Apparently so...” Ootori Itsuki shrugged, before glancing back up at his friend and said. “Yuu-chan is sending Kaito-kun down to fetch us.”

While Tsukigami Kaito head on to the ground floor to bring the newly arrived Yuzuriha and Ootori up to the shared apartment unit of Stardust, upstairs in the apartment – Toraishi Izumi has decided to engage Nayuki into a conversation by finding out how was the bedrooms distributed among them.

"So, Nayuki-chan... I see that there's a total of five of you but only four bedrooms... how did you guys decide on who gets which room?" Toraishi Izumi ended up prying into the bedroom assignments situation since there's nothing worth gossiping about that he could find in this particular apartment unit. The unit, in essence, is just like what his childhood friend had mentioned – a hotel suite that the members of Stardust only utilize once in a while time.

"Well... that's easy. First of all, the master bedroom that comes complete with an en-suite bathroom goes to Yuuta-kun. No issues with this particular decision from the rest of us and Tengenji-kun took one of the moderate size room for himself. Seeing as Tengenji-kun isn't used to the idea of sharing his private space with another person unless you happen to be Ugawa-kun who managed to worm into his life and took up an important spot. Moving on, Kuga-kun has expressed his wish to get a room to himself this time around and hence had taken it upon himself to hog the smallest size room in the apartment. That means, the last room available in the unit after excluding the other smaller size room that we utilize as a replacement storage room would need to be shared between Tsukigami-kun and me." Nayuki told Toraishi, seeing as he's pretty much the only one available to interact with the resident gossip of Team Hiragi at present. 

Yes, Kuga Shuu was getting a room to himself this time. To make it possible, the stoic teen went to the extent of picking the smallest size room the apartment has to offer. When asked, the stoic teen simply quoted that Yuki-chan might want to conduct a spot check around and he wishes to have the room he resides in free of questionable materials. Tried as he might, Yuuta failed to get to the bottom of these questionable materials and where it comes from – although, judging by Kuga's words – it seems the questionable materials belong to Tsukigami Kaito. 

Either way, so it ends up that Tsukigami Kaito would be sharing a room with Nayuki Toru in the apartment unit of Stardust. Both of them are not a fan of bunk beds, seeing as neither are comfortable with sleeping on the top bunk. As such, after taking some measurements of the bedroom – they decided to get in two twin beds into the room instead. The room, while only evenly sized – is relatively spacious, after fitting in the two twin beds and separate wardrobes. 

Albeit, to allow sufficient walking space in the room – there are no study desk fits into the room unlike the other rooms... they both decide to do without the study desk. Seeing as it isn't as though they were living full-time in this apartment and thus would require the use of a desk space regularly. They could easily use the coffee table in the living room or the dining room when they really need the use of a table while in the apartment unit. 

During the time whereby Nayuki was entertaining Toraishi’s inquiry on the bedroom assignments, Kuga Shuu has returned to the apartment with Inumine Seishiro in tow. Yuuta was relatively relieved to find that a certain boisterous member of MoonS did not find it necessary to gate-crash the party. Shortly after Kuga entered the apartment unit with Inumine, Tsukigami Kaito has returned with the two seniors in tow. 

“Yuu-chan~ we’re here with the cake!” Ootori Itsuki announced, upon stepping over the threshold of the apartment unit. 

“Yuuta-kun, thanks for the invite.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion first directed his words to the beau of his purplish-white haired friend in a sing-song manner, before turning his eyes on Ageha Riku and greeted the teen jovially. 

"Monsieur Ageha, happy birthday! Here's a little something for you." Yuzuriha Christian Lion said to the black-haired teen while handing over a mini animal succulent potted plant to the birthday boy. 

"Thank you, Maître Lion." Ageha Riku took the offered potted plant from his once instructing senior and thanked the French-born former member of the Kao Council with a blank look on his face. 

Yuzuriha beams in response, before sauntering off to join Inumine Seishiro by the dining table where the food has been brought out from the kitchen and served to the guests without delay by Ugawa Akira since Nayuki has his hands full of entertaining Toraishi. 

"Wow! Yuu-chan, you are having a party here and you didn't think it prudent to invite me?" Just then, the sound of Futaba Taiga's voice spoke up from the corridor and it sounds like it's directly outside the door of Stardust's apartment unit. 

“Seriously, Fu-chan... I thought you were busy with Saotome-san and Uozumi-san? Didn’t you make it your routine to invite them both over for dinner and gathering?” Yuuta deadpans, as he headed towards the door to let his cousin into the apartment unit. 

"Unfortunately, my fridge emptied out and I haven't had time to go shopping yet. So, I didn't have them over for today... at first, my intention is to borrow ingredients from your fridge for dinner. Now, I changed my mind – I want to join the party, and see if I'm lucky enough to get leftover food for breakfast tomorrow." Futaba Taiga grinned as he told his baby cousin. 

"You can try your luck, although, I'm not sure if there is going to be any leftover food by the end of the party. Seeing as Sei-chan and me, are both the hefty appetite types of people." Yuuta shrugged as he commented wryly in response. 

The next hour saw the apartment unit occupants busying themselves with the task of eating, even Ageha who is usually picky about what he eats – are enjoying the food tremendously. Nayuki Toru, who came up with the party menu just seems happy that people are enjoying the food that he had whipped up for the occasion. The last food item to be served on the table is the dessert or rather, the main star for today’s party – the so-called birthday cake for the birthday boy. 

Since it was purchased off the shelve, the cake wasn’t customized at all. All the staff at HARBS did was to include the ‘Happy Birthday’ cake tag with the candles, and cake knife tuck to the side of the cake box that held the Mille Crepe cake that Ootori Itsuki had called in earlier on in the day to reserve for his pick-up at 6pm. 

With the birthday cake out, everyone gathers around to wish Ageha a 'Happy Birthday' and sang the teen a birthday song. After removing the cake tag of 'Happy Birthday' and the candles from the cake, Yuuta asks if Ageha would like to cut the cake personally or would he prefer to have Nayuki do it on his behalf. 

“I think... Nayuki could do it instead, I’m not experienced in cutting cakes because I have never cut any before.” Ageha admitted, flushing pink lightly in his cheeks from embarrassment. 

“Right... I was told you never had a birthday celebration before?” Yuuta decides this was a good time to pry for information, and hence signal for his cream-haired friend to take over the cutting of the cake while he fished around for information about Ageha’s childhood. 

"Yes, I'm not certain when I was younger but as far as I could remember... my birthday was usually spent alone or with my family helper. The most I get is a cupcake with a single candlestick on it and a birthday song from my family helper." Ageha nodded in response. 

"How often do your parents come back into town?" Yuuta inquires next, handing Ageha a slice of cake that was handed over by Nayuki after cutting the cake into equal portions with the cake knife on Ageha's behalf. 

"Thank You," Ageha said as he took the offered plate with the slice of Mille Crepe cake, before responding to Yuuta's earlier question about his parents' traveling frequency. "When I was younger, they could come back once a month. By the time I reach middle school, they came back once in three months... these days, they tend to only come back during the festive season or in time to sign my report card for me." 

"I see..." Yuuta nodded, and he didn't ask what the teen does in his free time. Since he already gathered enough from his past observation on the black-haired teen to know that Ageha likely spends his free time in the past looking up past performance videos of Tsukigami Haruto or practicing to become Tsukigami Haruto. 

All of these would change now though since Yuuta is trying to break Ageha slowly away from god-worshipping Tsukigami Haruto. It is one thing to idolize the elder Tsukigami sibling, but Ageha probably could do it without making himself seem like a creep. 

While Yuuta was thinking up ways for Ageha to better spend his free time outside from studying the current top musical star in the musical industry, Kuga Shuu was busy supervising Hachiya Sou. Apparently, the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha is too much of a klutz to allow the teen to roam about freely without supervision. 

Based on what Yuuta had garnered from the limited information shared by Ageha Riku, it seems the room that the duo was sharing in the school dormitory building was baby-proofed by Ageha approximately three months into their first-year in high school education. The reason why the black-haired teen had decided to baby-proof their shared dorm room – seems to lie in Hachiya Sou’s klutz nature. 

But seeing as Hachiya isn’t exactly a real baby, Kuga can’t really restrict the teen’s decision to explore the balcony of the Stardust apartment. So, the stoic teen of Stardust did the next best thing – he sticks close enough to the teen so he could reach out and stop the teen from any possible mishap of falling over.

“Kuga-kun, is there a reason why you keep fixating your gaze and attention on Hachiya-kun?” Tatsumi Rui could not help but inquire out of pure amusement and curiosity. 

“His clumsiness is a worrying factor for us all, especially when Ageha mentioned there was one occasion whereby he fell out of the window in their dorm room while trying to catch hold of a piece of worksheet that got blown out of the window due to the windy weather after leaving their windows open too wide.” Kuga Shuu deadpans in response. 

"..." Tatsumi Rui sweat-dropped at Kuga's response and flicked his gaze briefly towards the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha who nearly tripped over the laundry basket – only to remain standing because Futaba Taiga had managed to secure the teen from falling over in the nick of time. 

“Hachiya-kun, do be a tad more careful.” Futaba Taiga sighed aloud as he commented to the bespectacled teen in a weary tone of voice. 

“Sorry, sir!” Hachiya Sou hurried to apologize to Futaba Taiga of the inconvenience he had unintentionally caused the man. 

“Don’t apologize, just make sure to watch your steps around places you aren’t familiar with.” Futaba Taiga sighed in response, inwardly wondering how many times has he ended up rescuing the teen from the misfortune of injuring himself accidentally?

“You’re right, Hachiya is too much of a klutz to be left unsupervised.” Tatsumi Rui nodded as he shifted his eyes over to Kuga Shuu of Stardust, after noticing how the bespectacled teen nearly landed face-down on the balcony floor after tripping over the laundry basket. 

“Indeed.” Kuga Shuu nodded as he turns around to retrieve a paper napkin from the tissue holder placed on the coffee table to wrap up the turn over Mille Crepe cake so he could discard it off to the trashcan. 

Next, the stoic teen of Stardust proceeds to clean up the spot where the cream from the cake could be seen sticking to the floor with another few pieces of clean paper napkins. Last but not least, he took the overturn plate and the fork that now lies on the floor of the balcony and turns back towards the kitchen to get them washed and cleaned up. 

As Kuga Shuu busied himself with the task of cleaning up the mess Hachiya had unintentionally caused when he tripped over the laundry basket, Ootori Itsuki was trying his best to interact with Ageha Riku – the teen his beau has decided to 'adopt' as one of their pseudo 'children', after Shiki Toma who somehow ended up being 'adopted' by them under the entire school's general consensus. 

"So, Ageha-chan – I heard from Yuu-chan that you like Mille Crepe cake. How do you find the Mille Crepe cake from HARBS?" Ootori Itsuki smiles at the black-haired teen that has taken to the habit of tagging behind his beau these days and inquires on the teen's feedback on the signature cake of HARBS cafe. 

“The cake is delicious...” Ageha Riku responded with a small smile, he won’t admit but he actually loves the cake selection from HARBS. 

HARBS is a cake shop that Ageha personally enjoys, but he seldom patron it. The few times that he did patrons the shop, he's mostly there with his parents when he was still in Kindergarten. Those days, his parents still make it an effort to come home once a month to see him. When they were in town, they would bring him to HARBS for some sweet treats. However, as he aged – these visits dwindled down to the bare minimum. When inquires, his parents just told him that he's old enough to patron the shop on his own. 

While Ageha does knows his way around and about Tokyo, the teen isn’t good at making friends in school. He’s socially awkward if what Hachiya said about him is anything to go by, anyway the cakes that were sold in HARBS doesn’t come cheap either. Still, the pricing isn’t out of Ageha’s financial ability to afford, but nonetheless – the black-haired teen still didn’t make it a point to patronize HARBS alone. 

The reason is simple - Ageha Riku finds it a bit silly to buy a cake for his own consumption. Dining in is awkward because everyone visits the HARBS cafe with friends or families. Visiting it alone seems odd, and worse when it comes to getting take-out from the cake shop because he didn't have anyone to share the cake with and eating the cake alone is just pathetic. So, it has really been a very long time since he gets to enjoy the cakes from HARBS and thus the fact that he gets to enjoy the Mille Crepe cake from HARBS today on his birthday cheers him up splendidly. 

“I’m glad you enjoy the cake. Yuu-chan specifically told me to buy the Mille Crepe from HARBS, citing that you have a liking towards Mille Crepe cakes. Since Yuu-chan personally likes the cakes selection from HARBS, he wishes to let you try out the signature cake from the same cake shop he enjoys. On the topic, have you tried out the cakes selection from Chateraise before?” Ootori Itsuki beams in response, directing an eye-smile at the black-haired teen while trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Chateraise? No, not really... I heard of the name, but I haven't got the chance to try out the cakes selection from the store yet." Ageha shakes his head in response to the infamous weirdo senior's inquiry. 

"Ah... you should try it out when you have the chance, Yuu-chan enjoys their cakes selections as well. My mom likes it personally too and would buy them for Yuu-chan's consumption whenever Yuu-chan visited my family home in Shinozaki. Yuu-chan has a sweet tooth that we both love to indulge, of course, we have to do it on the sly and outside of Nayuki-kun's knowledge." Ootori Itsuki added the last bit in a lower tone of voice to avoid the cream-haired teen of Stardust happening across them. 

Ageha nodded, filing away the information that Yuuta has a sweet tooth for future references. And the next few minutes that follow, Hoshitani Yuuta was treated to the sight of Ageha Riku soaking up every tidbit of information his boyfriend – Ootori Itsuki has deemed it alright to let it slip to the teen. 

“Does it on the sly? Why?” Ageha could not help but pry into the issue, as he turns curious eyes on his new friend – Yuuta. 

"Aa... that's because of Nayuki-kun, as a team-mom pays extra attention to the dieting habits of his teammates. Also, partly because as a celebrity – Yuu-chan does need to watch what he eats. Nayuki-kun, on his part, just wanted his friends and teammates to eat healthily and lead a balanced lifestyle. Which brings me to a subject I was hoping to address with you as well – I heard Yuu-chan has invited you to join his stamina work-out session. Do you know why?" Ootori took the opportunity to zero in on a few things in Ageha's lifestyle habits that he thought needs some improvement. 

"No... not exactly, but because Yuuta wants me to join him – so I decide to oblige," Ageha responded innocently enough. 

“Stamina is important for an actor, on-stage or not matters not. Sometimes, there could be scenes that exit from the left side of the stage but requires the actor to enter from the right side of the stage in 2-3 minutes time frame. Henceforth, actors may find themselves needing to run about in the backstage area frequently. As such, stamina training is important – actors need to ensure they always have the stamina to sustain throughout the entire performance of at least two hours. At present, your stamina level is rather low – and that is not a good thing. Yuu-chan probably noticed and decides to make you work on improving them.” Ootori Itsuki lectured, while Ageha listens before turning towards Yuuta at the end of Ootori’s speech to ask if what the senior said was true. 

"Itsuki is right, that was why I decide to invite you to join me on my morning work-out session." Yuuta nodded in response, giving Ageha the affirmation signal that the teen seeks.

“I’ll keep that in mind, and keep up with the work-out session even when Yuuta isn’t available then.” Ageha Riku then nodded as he turns back towards the purplish-white haired senior with a response of affirmation. 

“...Was it your original intention to skip out on the work-out sessions if Yuu-chan isn’t around?” Ootori Itsuki raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner as he zeroed in his stern gaze on the black-haired teen by the name of Ageha Riku. 

Ageha sweat-dropped as he averted his eyes somewhat guiltily, that was indeed his original thought. While the black-haired teen has no issues with simple light exercises like stretching, he doesn't really enjoy physical exercises like running or jogging. However, he wouldn't give up on the chance to know Yuuta and so when his new friend invited him out for the work-out session, he decides to oblige even though jogging is the least favorite thing to do in his books. Now though, it seems Yuuta has invited him out to work-out for a valid reason… and because Yuuta is already a professional, so if Yuuta thinks he ought to increase his stamina level through jogging exercises - he would keep it up. 

“Maa… Itsuki, if Ageha-chan knows not to skip out on the work-out session from here on and had the idea drilled into his mind. Let’s just let the matter slide this time, besides it isn’t as though he had skipped out on any of the work-out sessions yet.” Yuuta hurried to diffuse the tension before his boyfriend decides to go into lecturing mode. 

While Yuuta has yet to personally be subjected to one of his boyfriend's lecturing mode, the green-eyed teen knew the auburn-haired senior - Shiki Toma has been lectured several times throughout the past few months. In particular, when Shiki had unintentionally caused a delay in the work efficiency level of the Kao Council when the teen fails to delegate out the duties to his fellow team members on the council as per the graduated seniors' instructions. 

“Ootori-kun~you seem to be adapting well to parenthood…” Yuzuriha Christian Lion suddenly commented, drawing the attention of the pseudo-family of trio upon himself. 

"...You are one to talk, weren't you the one smothering Ageha-chan during the later part of the summer training camp?" Ootori Itsuki rolls his eyes as he throws a retort towards his green-haired friend's direction. 

"Right, guilty as charged. So, Monsieur Ageha - I believe you would have heard what the school's rumor factory has come up with this time around. What are your thoughts about its latest tale?" Yuzuriha approached the black-haired student of his then, as he probed into the issue. 

Ageha Riku blinked twice, before answering in a nonchalant tone of voice. "I don't particularly care for the rumors, as long as Yuuta doesn't find the rumors upsetting - they could say what they want, and I won't even bat an eyelid." 

"Hmm… just as I thought." Yuzuriha nodded in response, before turning towards his friend with a grin and commented. "It looks like your pseudo-family has gotten the latest member's acceptance, and what are your thoughts about it?" 

“Happy, and a tad relieved.” Ootori shrugged his response, causing Yuzuriha to raise an eyebrow up in a questioning manner.

“Relieved?” Yuzuriha prompted, seeking further clarification from his purplish-white haired friend. 

"Well… at least Ageha-chan has been known to be capable of surviving alone. Shiki-chan, on the other hand, may just let himself die from starvation or something if left alone and unsupervised for a prolonged period." Ootori Itsuki commented somewhat wryly. 

"While on the subject, Ageha-chan - I'm curious about something, can you share with me your tips on how you managed to avoid crossing paths with anyone of us when you decide to hide away from the world back during the summer training camp? Since you coop yourself up in the room for an entire week but you did come out at some point to take the food tray is based on Hachiya-kun's account." Yuuta then decides to ask, this was yet another bugging question on his mind that he has yet to get it answered. 

"... I did keep up with the food intake, that much, I figured Sou already told you about. Hence, the coaches didn't react but just treated the entire week I wasn't participating in the practices as a mere boycott act. Yes, I denied contact with everyone and choose to wallow in my own misery until you came and snap me out of it. So, how did I survived in that one week without human contact? Easy, I'm very much considered a loner before Sou comes along and barrage into my life and eventually ended up as my one and only close friend. Henceforth, when I decide to cut off contact with everyone - it's not exactly a difficult task since I'm used to the idea of being alone and friendless, loneliness isn't even a difficult thing for me to cope with." Ageha didn't even stop to consider if he should reveal how he survived that one week, the moment Yuuta inquires - he starts pouring out his experience from that particular week without a minute of hesitation.

“Indeed, that much - I had it figured out. What I’m more curious is the second part - how do you deal with the hygiene issues for that one week of hermit living?” Yuuta commented dryly in response. 

"Simple, I limited my water intake. But since I coop myself in the room alone and I don't usually communicate with whoever is outside my door. By not talking, I don't get too thirsty most of the time so the glass of water served at mealtimes is sufficient for me. As for answering nature calls and taking showers, I opted to do them when no people are in the guest wing of the villa. For instance, the time whereby the people are all busy with the practice sessions which I have been boycotting… and when everyone is asleep." Ageha Riku shrugged as he responded, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"See what I mean, Ageha-chan is just a socially awkward kid with some weird quirks. Shiki-chan, on the other hand, while having excellent socializing skills… is pretty much a mess. His sleeping patterns are abysmal and troubling if nobody keeps an eye on him, and then his aversion of having to queue for food. Funny thing - he can deal with the idea of queuing for Stardust autographing session, but he can't deal with the idea of queuing for food? No, wait - I believe the actual term he used was that he prefers eating an energy bar because it is easy to eat. Seriously, I don't know how that boy survived till now with that kind of mindset." Ootori Itsuki shakes his head at the thought of a certain auburn-haired teen as he commented aloud, after making an observation of the two teens that had somehow ended up being dubbed by the school as their adopted kids (?) or wards(?) - whichever applies. 

And then, Ootori turns towards Ageha and asks. “You are eating properly, right? By proper, I mean three meals a day, on time and no skipping meals.” 

Ageha blinked, in a bemused manner before nodding in response. “While I do prefer sleeping than eating, Sou would never let me skip a meal.” 

"Good, make sure you keep to the same routine." Ootori nodded in response before turning towards his green-eyed beau and commented. "I still think Ageha-chan is too lean… anyway, with his additional work-out sessions, he needs more calories in his diet. I'll leave you to fuss over Ageha-chan since you are the one closest to him." 

Yuuta sweat-dropped, but nodded just the same in response. There isn’t a need for him to feel embarrassed about the need to fuss over Ageha’s diet because he was already doing it before Ootori Itsuki commented on the topic of leaving him to fuss over the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha. 

“Ageha, I think instead of a new friend - you found yourself a new mother figure instead. Are you alright with the idea?” Tatsumi Rui mused aloud, sounding quite amused by the turnout. 

"...Sou is quite a mother-hen on me, too. If his nagging is anything to go by…" Ageha Riku shrugged, the only thing that bemused him would be that he seems to have gotten himself a tag-along pseudo 'dad' in a package deal with his new-found friendship with Yuuta. Maybe, he also needs to add the existence of a pseudo-sibling who is so messed up that it makes him seem like the more sensible pseudo-kid in this pseudo-family that the school decides to place them under(?)

At the mention of Hachiya’s name, Tatsumi sweat-dropped as he thought - while Hachiya fuss over Ageha like a mother-hen is true, it’s kind of the same the other way round - too. Since Hachiya is so much of a klutz, Ageha is also constantly keeping his watchful eyes on the bespectacled teen. 

The mini-party didn't end until 8.45pm, and then everyone rushes to clean up the apartment unit. While Sawatari, Ugawa, Kuga, and Nayuki busied themselves with the task of cleaning up dishes, Futaba Taiga, Yuzuriha and Inumine were busy packing the leftover food in the Tupperware containers to take back the food that they like with them back home. Futaba took the balance of the Karage chicken, intending to reheat them for his breakfast tomorrow. Inumine, on the other hand, took the chicken nuggets and the last serving of the stir-fry glass noodles citing the intention to have them as supper later. 

Yuzuriha, meanwhile, took the leftover portion of the salted egg prawns home with him, intending to share them with his mother who is also quite a foodie like himself. The only difference, his mother at least knows her way around the kitchen - him, not so much. The French-born green-haired member of the former Kao Council can’t even figure out how to operate a rice cooker by his own means, and always had to rely on external help to not blow up his home kitchen. 

Once everything has been packed up and cleaned up, Ootori Itsuki called a cab service and took Yuuta, Ageha, and Hachiya along - sending them back to the dormitory in the cab before heading for his own residence. Yuzuriha, on the other hand, took public transport with the rest of the guests invited to the party. 

It was towards the end of the day only did Yuuta realized how smoothly the party had gone, this time around. There was completely no gatecrashing from any of the B-Project team members, and his double persona identity was kept under wraps for as long as the party had lasted. His boyfriend didn't say anything that may raise suspicion from Yuzu-senpai as well, the sweet tooth portion mentioned to Ageha matters not because both his persona has a sweet tooth. All in all, the event today has ended on a good note. 

"Yuuta-kun, the shower is available now if you need them. You do need to shower before bedtime, right?" Nayuki started, drawing Yuuta out of his thoughts and back into real life. 

“Right… thanks for the reminder. Are you done with the shower, already?” Yuuta asks, sounding curious.

"Actually, I took the shower back in the apartment unit earlier on," Nayuki commented, sounding somewhat amused that his friend had not noticed his disappearance from the party crowd earlier.

“Eh?! When? I know Kerukeru took a bath before the party started, but I didn’t notice when you slink off for a showering session.” Yuuta was, of course, surprised by his friend’s response and hence pressed on for further details.

"I took the shower when everyone is preoccupied with the OtoHoshi family interaction moment," Nayuki responded with a shrug, his tone casual. 

“I see… well, I had better go for my own shower now before the shower stalls are fully occupied again.” Yuuta mutters aloud, as he grabbed his toiletries and made a quick dash to the common bathroom on the second floor of the dormitory building. 

Group-chat of the ancient team [Futaba, Saotome, Uozumi, Tsukigami] - 7th July 2018, 9.45pm

Taiga: [Attached 20180707_Karage Chicken. Jpg] ^_^ v

Sumi: ?_? What’s this picture for? 

Ricchan: Yes, Taiga… why show us a picture of a Karage chicken dish? 

Taiga: (￣▽￣) I just got back from the apartment unit of Stardust, they held a birthday party for Ageha-chan over there just now. This is what I had managed to bring back from the party, I’m tight on finance these days - so, these Karage are my lifeline for tomorrow until the paycheck from Ayanagi came in on Monday, the 9th of July. Until then, I'm going to skimp on my meal expenses… >_< 

Ricchan: I see… tomorrow’s Sunday though, where do you intend to eat your lunch and dinner? Seeing as the paycheck is not coming in until Monday morning…

Taiga: I’m going home to freeload… ^^; 

Haruto: Oh! Did you go to the apartment of Stardust earlier? 

Taiga: Yes, I know what you want… wait a minute, let me find them for you.   
[Attached 20180707_Stardust Apartment 01. Jpg] - Living/Dining Space  
[Attached 20180707_Stardust Apartment 02. Jpg] - Kitchen  
[Attached 20180707_Stardust Apartment 03. Jpg] - Kaito & Na-chan’s shared room

PS: I think just by basing on the bed sheets color and designs - you know which bed belongs to your brother, don’t you? No snapshots of Kaito-kun though, I doubt it would escape his knowledge if I took any snapshots of him on the spot. ^^; 

Haruto: Eh! That’s so disappointing… >_<

Taiga: ^^; Well… if you don't mind a group photo shot, I have a couple - you can thank Yuzu-chan for the group pictures. Apparently, he wanted some for his Instagram update and so, everyone was forced to go along with the photo-taking. 

[Attached 20180707_Party Group 01. Jpg] - Entire Group, included Team Hiragi + Team Ootori + Duo from Team Yuzuriha 

[Attached 20180707_Team Ootori Group. Jpg] - Includes Ootori in it as well. 

[Attached 20180707_Pseudo OtoHoshi Family. Jpg] - sans Shiki-chan, taken under the insistence of Yuzu-chan :P 

Ricchan: Taiga… don't mind me asking, but since it's taken under the insistence of Yuzuriha, I supposed based on the moniker… how did you end up with the same pictures? 

Taiga: Oh ~ XD We sort of exchanged contact details earlier? I prided myself for being a foodie too, so I am, now sort of in the foodie group? XD we were trading photos in the GC for the foodie - and that's how I got them. :P Yuu-chan requested to get a copy of the photos, and Yuzu-chan obliged so now I get to snitch them off the GC where the photos are uploaded into too XD 

Haruto: Thank You! ^_^ It looks like Kaito-chan is enjoying his school life to the fullest, I’m glad. 

PS: enough fooling around though, coming back - have you guys decided on the training roles winners yet? 

Sumi: I have made my decision. 

Ricchan: I still think you’re biased. 

Sumi: We have been over this - you are too conservative in your selection. 

Haruto: ?_? what’s up with them?

Taiga: Difference in opinions is all - Sumi wanted to pick members of Team Ootori for the roles, and Ricchan prefers Team Hiragi is all. 

Haruto: There's a reason we decide to do away with the team challenge, isn't it? Is there a reason why you would still prefer to pick members of Team Hiragi for the roles? Please do also remember that the role of Lambert would be portrayed by Hoshitani Yuuta, while I agree that Hoshitani could basically click well with anyone… but wouldn't it be better for the role of Lambert Shadow to be at least from Team Ootori? It would make the entire process of cast change smoother on the whole. 

Ricchan: Right… I forgot the role of Lambert would be played by Hoshitani, I still find it strange that you would pick Hoshitani for the role though. Where did you get the confidence that he would be up for it, before? 

Haruto: *Face without mouth Emoji* I’ve got a press conference to attend for my next Broadway show, TTYL. 

Ricchan: He dodges the question, right? 

Sumi: I’m not surprised, he dodged the question. *Roll Eyes Emoji*

Taiga: ^^;

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 110 is done, the entire chapter is original content :P I ended the chapter with a group chat of the ancient team instead XD I hope you guys enjoy the chapter XD


	111. End of the audition phase for Shadow & Lights…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ XD  
1\. The last bit of episode 9 - the announcement for the winner to the audition.  
2\. Episode 10 was jumbled up and revamped, so Yuuta decides to confront Hiragi & Ootori before rehearsal officially begins.  
3\. Yuuta isn't disappointed for not winning the role of Alexis Shadow, he was openly dozing off XD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, see you next time XD

The 10th of July is a rather eventful day for Hoshitani Yuuta. First of all, he started out the day in a half-delirious state of mind due to the lack of sleep in his system. He legit needs an eight hours sleep to function properly, unfortunately for him, the day before Thrive has a night recording variety that overruns and ended only after midnight. Since he needs to clean up his make-up and remove his disguise before he could drop off to la-la-land, by the time he legit climb into bed - it's already 1.15am. 

Topping it off, due to his need to head back to the school dorm to get changed before joining his classmates in the training facility block - Yuuta needs to wake up earlier to hitch a ride back to the dorm from Masunaga Kazuna of MoonS because his teammate, Aizome Kento needs his beauty sleep. While Yuuta tried his best to nap on the car ride back to the dorm, he couldn’t really allow himself to fall asleep for real because he didn’t want Massu to catch any rabid fan-girls attention during the morning rush hour. 

The town of Ochanomizu is a school zone all over, and during the morning peak hour - there are bound to be neighboring school girls commuting about. Yuuta, do not wish to delay his friend's schedule because of random fans that might decide to approach Massu after recognizing the man. Hence, Yuuta forced himself to remain in a half-awake state of mind and slipped out from Masunaga Kazuna's vehicle the moment it pulls to a stop. With a quick wave at the man, Yuuta hurried into the dormitory building and headed back to his room to get changed. 

Dropping himself onto the dining bench in the dining room of the dormitory building next to his cream-haired friend, Hoshitani Yuuta returns his teammates greeting in a lethargic manner before requesting for a cup of coffee. 

"Coffee? Are you sure you can handle Espresso? You aren't accustomed to drinking such a beverage, right?" Kuga Shuu raised an eyebrow up at his team leader who looks barely awake as he inquires. 

“...Na-chan, is there cappuccino at least? I need something to keep me awake until break-time so I can nap for a bit.” Yuuta requested, rubbing his tired eyes with the heels of his palms. 

"Here, I figured you would need this." Just then, someone placed a Styrofoam cup of cappuccino in front of Yuuta and said. 

Hoshitani Yuuta blinked twice, before lifting his sleepy eyes up to locate the Samaritan that decides to buy him a cup of the Cappuccino for this particular morning. “Ah… Tomo-kun, thank you. How do you know I need Cappuccino this morning?” 

“Kazuna text in earlier, says he just dropped you off but you look like you could fall asleep on your feet. Based on past track records, I think this would at least keep you up for the next hour or so…” Kitakado Tomohisa shrugged his response, before heading back to where his partner sat with the members of Killer King this morning. 

Yuuta nodded, as he wordlessly thanked his fellow teammate from B-Project as he sipped away from the Styrofoam cup of cappuccino beverage as he tried to boot his lethargic mind up for another hour of wakefulness. Once ascertain that he is not going to walk into walls or lamp-posts, Yuuta then stood to leave for the direction of the school with his fellow teammates. 

Smiling as he nodded towards Ageha in greeting, Yuuta proceeds on to the changing room to get changed into the training attire. The green-eyed teen of Stardust kept up with the normal appearance of his bright disposition as he smiles and greeted everyone cheerfully as he entered the training room. The warming up process was completed in no time, and soon it was time for the members of the ancient team to make their entrance into the training room. 

Everyone was hyped up but nervous at the same time because they all knew that today's going to be the day whereby the winner of the audition for the five training roles would be announced. 

"Alright, settle down kids! You know what is coming, but before we make any announcement - I would like to have all of you seated down first." Saotome Ritsu started, calling for order in the room while effectively putting a stop to any whispering amid the students' crowd. 

Uozumi Asaki glances about the room, his eyes scanning the crowd while taking in the looks of nervousness and anticipation on the students' faces before he finally opens his mouth to address the class. 

"Now, before we start announcing the winner for the training roles - let it be known that whether or not you are chosen for the role, all of you must work together to make the commemorative graduation performance a success. Students who aren't selected for the roles would be providing support to the casts as the backstage crew. Remember, each and every one of you plays a part in this company."

"First up, for the role of Hardy - Tengenji Kakeru." Uozumi Asaki paused to scan through the faces of the waiting students before he finally had it in him to announce the winner for the first training role for the Shadow and Lights performance. 

Upon the mention of his name, Tengenji Kakeru of Stardust stood proudly while the rest of his competitors' reaction varies. 

In the case of Chigira Wataru of Team Akatsuki and Todo Hajime of Team Sazanami, their reactions are no reactions. To them, they have long accepted that chances are they aren't even in the coaches' consideration for the roles. Their level differs too much, and considering they have the genius - Inumine and the professional actor - Tengenji Kakeru as their rivals; they really thought the competition if exists, would be in between those two. If the audition is still a team challenge, they might be able to give them a run for their money… but since it's now individual challenge, it is only natural for them to lose the challenge. 

Hachiya Sou from Team Yuzuriha, who is also competing for the role of Hardy just glances over at Tengenji Kakeru with a small smile but deep down, he's truly disappointed about not being picked for the role. He had spent a lot of time studying the role, and put in a lot of effort into the audition… but on the other hand, he also knew with his series of accidents during practice - it might not be the best way to appeal his talent to the coaches. Because, at times, his accidents could endanger not just himself but people that stood close to him. 

Inumine Seishiro’s reaction is the most amusing, even if he’s the strongest competition for Tengenji Kakeru… instead of feeling disappointed that he didn’t get the role, the forest-green haired teen clapped loudly as he stood to congratulate Tengenji on a job well done. 

"Congratulations, Kerukeru!" Inumine beams at the redhead of Stardust on winning the role of the signboard dancer - Hardy and clapped loudly as he applauded for his competitor. 

“Good job, Kerukeru!” Members of the Stardust glances towards the redhead with a genuine smile of happiness tugging at their lips, except Kuga who didn’t really smile but the soft look in the stoic teen’s eyes let Tengenji knew that the teen is also feeling happy for him. 

“Moving on, for the role of Percy - Ugawa Akira.” This time, it was Saotome Ritsu that handles the announcement for the role of Percy. 

The pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi stood at the announcement of his name, still reeling from surprise. Beside him, Nayuki Toru congratulates him with a small smile before muttering in a low tone of voice. "This is really depressing, I've just begun to convince myself that perhaps I stood a chance to win the audition. Either way, congratulation - Ugawa-kun." 

"..." Ugawa sweat-dropped, inwardly thinking if he should just ignore the cream-haired teen's words because he does not know how he should react to that particular kind of comment. 

“See, I told you that you ought to have more faith in yourself.” Tengenji Kakeru turns towards his pink-haired beau as he commented. 

Ugawa Akira flushed pink in the cheeks for a few seconds, before he decides to change the subject by congratulating his boyfriend for winning the role of Hardy instead. “Well… congrats on your win against the dog for the role of Hardy too.”

“Thank you, Akira-chan. And congratulations to you for winning the role of Percy.” Tengenji Kakeru smiled in response. 

"Alright, you two - you can keep that eye-fucking antic to a later point in time. Do remember, we are still here waiting for the results of the other training roles winner." Toraishi Izumi intervenes, after feeling weird-out by the scene of Ugawa and Tengenji eyeing one another from their position that is like separate by several individuals including him. 

Ugawa spluttered as he came back to his senses before snapping at his womanizer teammate, "What the heck?! We are not eye-fucking one another, eww! Our eye contact is the perfectly normal type, okay?!" 

“Yes, Tora - we are most definitely not eye-fucking one another. Not all of us are you, thank you very much.” Tengenji Kakeru backed his boyfriend up, in a tone of sarcasm. 

"Maa… maa… guys, do calm down. We are in front of the ancient team, remember?" Nayuki Toru then intervened and stop a verbal disagreement before it could catch the attention of the ancient trio. 

“Erm… is everything alright over there?” Futaba Taiga voiced aloud towards the corner where both Ugawa and Tengenji were glaring at Toraishi with Nayuki trying to keep the peace between them, and asks. 

"... Yes, sir, nothing is wrong." Tengenji Kakeru hurried to respond, and after a few seconds of contemplating decides to pull his pink-haired beau over to stand next to him. Even though, that means getting having to shift his position for a bit. 

Ugawa, while surprised by his boyfriend's act didn't resist the change of standing position. Nayuki shrugged and shifted towards the side for a bit so Ugawa could stand and sit next to his red-haired teammate when the announcement of the roles came to an end or if the coaches decide to let them take a seat afterward. In response, Nayuki received a nod of gratitude from Tengenji Kakeru for his silent cooperation. 

“...The two of them, are they dating?” Uozumi Asaki was supposed to announce the winner for the role of Orlando next, but he paused when he noticed the commotion over at the corner where Tengenji Kakeru and Ugawa Akira stood as they glared down at the figure of Toraishi over some inappropriate comment. 

“...”

Saotome Ritsu and Futaba Taiga shared a look among themselves, before turning towards Uozumi Asaki with disbelief as they commented in unison. “Where have you been? Living under the rock?” 

Uozumi Asaki blinked in confusion, as he asks innocently back in response. "Is that supposed to be common knowledge?" 

“Even if you didn’t place any focus on the rumor factory tales, and knowing you - I’m not surprised that you don’t take note of what’s churning out from the Ayanagi rumor mill… but I would have thought the summer training camp room assignments for the students would have clued you in on the fact. But to answer your question, yes - those two are legit dating one another. The room that they shared during the training camp was a couple room, meaning only one double bed in the room - unless the duo sharing the room are legit dating, or they are siblings - nobody would willingly share bed space with someone they do not have a relation with.” Futaba Taiga deadpans in response. 

"I see…" Uozumi nodded in response, it seems he has been too focused on Ootori during the summer training camp to actually take note of anything else. Of course, he is aware of the fact that OtoHoshi is also legit - it's hard to ignore when every single time he glanced towards Ootori's direction - the teen was focusing on the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta, anyway. 

“Regardless, Asaki - let’s continue on with the cast announcement, shall we?” Saotome Ritsu waited until Futaba Taiga clued the oblivious Uozumi in on the nature of the TenGawa relationship before butting into the conversation and reminded his fellow teammates that they need to finish up with the announcement for the cast of the impending Shadow and Lights performance. 

"Indeed." Uozumi Asaki nodded in response to Saotome's words and refocused his attention back to the class again. "Right, an apology for the slight delay. For the role of Orlando - Kuga Shuu." 

“Damn it… and I thought I had a chance in besting him.” Toraishi cursed under his breath on reflex, but he doesn’t look too irked by the fact just sorely disappointed that he didn’t win the competition. 

Kuga Shuu, on the other hand, just looks cool on the overall with his win as he stood to join the TenGawa duo. 

Kitahara Ren, upon hearing the winner for the role of Orlando, mutters aloud. "Since he managed to beat me to the role, he'd better ensure he makes a convincing Orlando else he would really be guilty." 

“For the role of Lambert Shadow - Tsukigami Kaito.” Saotome Ritsu wasted no time in announcing the next winner for the audition, and the navy-haired teen of Stardust visibly heaved a sigh of relief as he stood to join the rest of the winner for the audition from the class. 

Seated right behind Tsukigami Kaito, the figure of Sawatari Eigo allowed a dejected look to cross his features for a split second before masking it up, again. 

“Eigo, you’d done your best. I know you had, so don’t feel sad or down. Remember, I’m with you all the way.” Tatsumi Rui, noting the look of dejection on his friend’s face hurried to whisper words of comfort to his childhood friend. 

"I know, Tatsumi… although, I've sort of anticipated such an outcome after watching how well Tsukigami had done during the practice session. But, the disappointment is still there though…" Sawatari Eigo smiled a sad smile at his blond friend before he took a deep breath to organize his thoughts. When he next glanced back up surveying the rest of the class, Sawatari Eigo is back to his normal, sensible self. 

Throughout the announcement of the winners for the audition, Hoshitani Yuuta only smiles at his teammates when they were announced the winner for the roles. The entire time, he was silent and didn't speak - not that he doesn't wish to congrats his fellow teammates verbally but that he was trying to keep himself from yawning. The green-eyed teen knows that the cappuccino he had ingested is slowly losing his potency because he could feel his eyelids drooping as the time trickled by… 

Neither members of the Stardust had minded their leader’s silence on their win though, because they could tell how hard the green-eyed teen was fighting against the call of ‘sleep’ when their leader turns towards them with a smile that borderline on lethargy. Yuuta forced himself to remain awake until he heard the announcement for the role of Alexis Shadow being cast - and the winner’s name announced before giving in and allow his eyelids to droop completely. 

"Last but not least, for the role of Alexis Shadow - Tatsumi Rui." Uozumi Asaki announced, and Tatsumi Rui's first reaction wasn't to stand but to flick his glance towards Hoshitani Yuuta's direction. The rest of the competitors follows suit in Tatsumi's example, while Hoshitani Yuuta just ducks his head down hiding his face in between the gap of his kneecaps since he was sitting with his knees tucked to his chest area. 

To the majority of the class, it seems as though Hoshitani Yuuta was feeling down and disappointed about losing the audition. However, for the members of Stardust, they knew - it wasn't quite the situation as it appears to be. Because, in the first place, Yuuta wasn't really keen on auditioning for the role of Alexis Shadow… but when the ancient team made him switch roles with Tsukigami Kaito - the teen still makes an effort in putting in hard work for the new role he has been told to audition for. Regardless, Yuuta has been expecting the winner for the role to be someone else outside of him - so he wasn't surprised to hear Tatsumi's name from Uozumi's lips. 

The sheer relief that it wasn’t his name that came out from the ancient member’s lips, and the knowledge that there are no more roles to be announced caused Yuuta’s attention span to waver. And with it, Yuuta finally allowed his eyelids to droop completely. He was just thinking to rest his weary eyes for a few seconds, but he didn’t anticipate himself dozing off completely so much so that he missed out on the announcement that came right after. 

The announcement was about how Hiragi Tsubasa would be withdrawing from the Shadow and Lights performance to prepare for his impending debut in Broadway and how the stand-in for the role of Lambert would be Hoshitani Yuuta. 

The students of class 2-MS do not know which is more shocking? The fact that Hiragi Tsubasa is withdrawing from the commemorative graduation performance of Shadow and Lights(?), or that Hoshitani Yuuta was selected as the official replacement cast for the role of Lambert. The class waited for a few minutes, waiting to hear any kind of reaction from the teen but when the few minutes dwindled by and still no reaction from Hoshitani Yuuta. Literally, the entire class turns towards where Hoshitani Yuuta sat and stare. 

“...Yuuta…” Ageha started, calling out for his friend’s attention. 

Initially, the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha too had thought Yuuta was disappointed about losing the role to Tatsumi and hence why the teen was hiding his face away from the rest of the class. But when the unexpected announcement of Hoshitani Yuuta is to take over Hiragi Tsubasa as the new cast for the role of Lambert came on, and still garnered no reactions from his new friend - Ageha knew chances are his new friend has dozed off. So, when calling for the teen garnered no reactions from Yuuta, Ageha decides to prod at the green-eyed teen with his index finger instead. 

The sharp jab in the side of his waistline jolted Hoshitani Yuuta back to the land of the living, looking up - the teen was surprised to find the entire class staring at him with varying degrees of shock and surprised, while the ancient trio's expressions are complicated. Uozumi Asaki looks annoyed, Saotome Ritsu looks bemused while his cousin Futaba Taiga was downright cackling up. 

“Yuu-chan, did you manage to hear what Sumi said to the entire class earlier?” The moment Futaba Taiga managed to calm his cackling laughter down, he felt it prudent to ask. 

"...Fu-chan, you knew I wasn't listening. So, can you stop looking so amused about everything and just tell me what is it that I missed? And why is everyone looking at me with varying degrees of shock and surprised etched on their faces?" Hoshitani Yuuta rolls his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose wearily while he questions back in return. 

“You mean to tell me whatever I said earlier, you didn’t catch a single bit?” Uozumi Asaki stared at Hoshitani Yuuta in blatant disbelief. 

“Yes, I didn’t hear a single thing and I apologize for not paying attention, Uozumi-san but I was tired. So, I kind of zoned out for a few minutes back there and hence everything that you had said just happens to go over my head without me registering a single word from it.” Yuuta admitted and apologized for his zoning out from before, his tone one of apologetic. 

"Yuuta… basically, you have been selected to replace Hiragi-senpai in the Shadow and Lights performance." Ageha Riku then stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, cluing the green-eyed teen of Stardust in on the reason why people are staring at him in surprise. 

"Eh?! Wait… I'm to replace Hiragi-senpai in the S&L performance? Does that mean I'm to take on the role of Lambert as part of the main cast?!" Hoshitani Yuuta blinked twice, as his sleepy mind registered the words of Ageha Riku and it took another full minute for Yuuta's sleepy mind to digest and process the information before he finally had it in him to react in a shock-like manner. 

“Yes, in a nutshell.” It was Futaba Taiga that responded to Yuuta, this time around. 

"...Can I ask why Hiragi-senpai is withdrawing from the performance?" Yuuta asks next, zeroing in his eyes on his fellow teammates. There's no need to glance in the ancient trio's direction to know that Uozumi must have had a look of exasperation on his face now, he supposed he would get a lecture from the man later about falling asleep during the training time… but seeing as he can't exactly reveal the reason behind his sleep-deprivation this particular morning, Yuuta supposed he would just have to live with it. 

“Apparently, Hiragi-senpai is preparing for his Broadway debut… and to focus on his impending Broadway debut, he decides to withdraw from the performance.” It was Kuga Shuu that clues Yuuta in, seeing as everyone else is still reeling from the news of Hiragi Tsubasa’s withdrawal and that his role would be replaced by Hoshitani Yuuta of Stardust/Team Ootori. 

"..." For a second, Yuuta frowned and then the frowning gave way to realization, and then to annoyance before it went back to a mask of nonchalance. "Gees…was that why the instructions were given to me during the entire audition phase sound so contradicting?" 

“Oh… so, you did notice the contradicting instructions given?” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped as he asks his cousin in return. 

“I might be dense at times, but I’m not an idiot. Of course, I did notice - I just didn’t have too much time to dwell on it.” Yuuta rolls his eyes as he addressed his cousin.

“...That’s it?” Nayuki Toru blinked as he gaped at his team leader, following the end of the green-eyed teen’s response.

“Hmm…?” Yuuta shifted his questioning eyes upon his cream-haired friend when he heard Nayuki’s voice. 

“You’re not surprised by the turn of events?” Nayuki pressed on, he was stunned by his leader’s nonchalance reaction to this entire situation, to be honest. 

"Am I surprised about Hiragi-senpai's withdrawal from the S&L performance? The answer is - Yes to a certain degree. Am I surprised that Hiragi-senpai is going to debut in Broadway? The answer is - No because I already knew he has the intention to accumulate experience in the Broadway. I just wasn't expecting that he would choose to do it at this point in time. Am I surprised that I was picked as his replacement for the role of Lambert? The answer is - Not really, I mean… right from day 1 - I was instructed to study Lambert in depth. And then, during the training camp, I was told to support Hiragi-senpai. Yet, during the main cast individual training time - I was asked to practice with the other casts by playing Lambert… satisfy his curiosity my arse!" Hoshitani Yuuta mutters aloud before he turns on his heels to leave the training room. 

“Hoshitani, where are you going?” Uozumi Asaki frowned as he calls out for the teen’s attention. 

"Toilet." Yuuta throws back in response, storming his way to the washroom. He had a few things on his mind to do, actually. But all of them can wait until he finishes washing his face, and get himself a new cup of cappuccino to keep his sleep monster at bay. 

“Taiga, is he really going to the toilet?” Saotome Ritsu turns towards his friend with burnt orange hair and asks, somehow he doubts Hoshitani was being honest with them about his whereabouts. 

"Oh… I'm sure the toilet is one of the places he will visit, he was openly dozing off earlier so, of course, he's going to visit the washroom for a quick face wash to refresh himself. That, I have no doubt, and then he will probably drop by the vending machine to get a cup of new coffee. Finally, if I'm not wrong in my assumption and guess… he would be swinging by the training room where the main cast is using for their individual practice and give them a piece of his mind. Okay, maybe not to Hiragi-kun directly… but Ootori-kun is definitely getting an earful from Yuu-chan." Futaba Taiga shrugged, as he responded to his narcissistic friend's inquiry. 

To be frank, Futaba Taiga doesn't blame his baby cousin for being annoyed by this entire turn of event. It is one thing for Hiragi-kun to keep quiet about his withdrawal from the performance during the audition phase, out of concern that the news might affect the members of Team Hiragi negatively… but completely another for Ootori to not inform Yuuta about this particular scenario in advance. It isn't as though his baby cousin can't keep a secret and would go blab to the members of Team Hiragi… immediately after being told the news. 

Sure enough, ten minutes later - Hoshitani Yuuta had all but barged into the training room where the main cast for the Shadow and Lights were using for their own practice session. Upon the sight of their unexpected visitor, the main casts knew - the audition results and the announcement of Hiragi’s withdrawal from the performance must have been dropped to the students of class 2-MS moments earlier. 

"I'm tired, Saku-chan… let's take an earlier break today." Yuzuriha Christian Lion declared as he hurried to drag Akatsuki and Sazanami out of the practice room with him while they flee to the cafeteria for a 'break'. 

"..." Hiragi Tsubasa and Ootori Itsuki glance at the now literally empty training room and sweat-dropped in response. 

“Hoshitani-kun…” Hiragi Tsubasa started to speak only to be silent by Yuuta’s next words. 

“Hiragi-senpai, I apologize for barging in but I have a few things I need to set straight before anything else. I’ll talk to you later, but for now - I need a moment with Itsuki.” Hoshitani Yuuta said, his tone flat and devoid of emotions. 

“Right… I’ll just visit the washroom for a moment.” Hiragi Tsubasa sweat-dropped, as he decides to leave the placating task to his elder twin. 

Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped at his beau’s displeased expression, once his younger twin was out of the room. Swallowing nervously, Ootori Itsuki started hesitantly. “Yuu-chan… are you mad?” 

"I'm not pissed if that's your question. I'm annoyed for certain, and a tad irritated by how I was kept in the dark about Hiragi-senpai's impending debut in the Broadway until now. I mean, I get why Hiragi-senpai refrains from announcing this little bit of information during the phase of the audition. He likely didn't want to risk affecting the mood or motivation of his students, but I can't believe you didn't think of telling me or warning me ahead of time that something like this may occur. Since I can't exactly yell at Hiragi-senpai, I figured you could fill the spot. Why wasn't I informed ahead of time? Do you not trust me to be able to keep a secret?" Yuuta pressed on, sounding quite upset as he spoke his mind. 

“Yuu-chan… I’m sorry.” Ootori Itsuki faltered and when he can’t come up with a logical explanation about why he hasn’t had the insight to warn his beau of his younger sibling possible withdrawal ahead of time, the purplish-white haired teen promptly apologized without hesitation. And then, Ootori hurried to add on. 

"It's not that we didn't trust you, I guess the thought just didn't occur to us… Tsubasa didn't want to say anything at first because it wasn't a confirmed thing. The confirmation about Tsubasa's debut opportunity in Broadway only came in when Tsukigami-senpai returns to Japan for those three weeks, and before that Tsubasa didn't even tell us - the main cast about it. I only knew of the possibility after Tsukigami-senpai buzzes me to fill me in on the details. Anyway, Tsubasa only fills the main cast in when the training camp begins and because things are starting to move fast, Tsubasa decides to start making you practice the parts with us during the time Tsukigami-senpai instructed for you to provide support to Tsubasa."

"..." Yuuta listened as he tried to piece the puzzles together in his mind, based on his boyfriend's recount. It basically meant that Hiragi-senpai had sent in his past performance videos with Haru-nii for the Broadway audition probably before Haru-nii even left Japan for New York back in early Jan this year. 

Since nothing was confirmed then - the bespectacled senior didn't say anything and just continue preparing for the S&L performance while waiting for updates from the Broadway. Considering the training with the ancient team begins in April, and from the start of the audition phase - he was already given instruction to study Lambert in detail. That means, right from the start - he was treated as the stand-in actor for Lambert and likely under Haru-nii's insistence, and probably Hiragi-senpai's inclination. 

However, it was a tradition for students of 2-MS to compete and try to win the training roles for the S&L. Moreover, traditions also dictate for the challenge to be conducted in teams… and hence it would be odd for him to not be involved in the audition phase. Thus, it prompted a start on the series of weird and contradicting instructions. And then, the summer training camp started with the return of Haru-nii and together with his return, brought on the news of Hiragi-senpai impending Broadway debut opportunity. With the news confirmed, Hiragi-senpai probably informed the main cast first… and then Haru-nii pulls him out of the Shadow practice and make him support Hiragi-senpai - providing Hiragi-senpai with the best opportunity to train him and prepare him for the role of Lambert on the sly without drawing other students' attention. 

"Yuu-chan…" Ootori Itsuki prompted when Yuuta was silent for several minutes after the end of his explanation. 

“...Itsuki, while I’m still annoyed but I guess I could understand where you are coming from. So, I guess I’ll let it slide. Although, I must insist that there are to be no more secrets among us. Considering I update you with every little thing that has been going on in my life, it wouldn’t be fair if you still keep things away from my knowledge. I would be really upset if you decide to pull something like this again, understand?” Hoshitani Yuuta warned as he stared at Ootori Itsuki with a flat look in his eyes.

"Yes, I understand - crystal clear even!" Ootori Itsuki hurried to nod, as he clasps on to his beau's hands not letting go. After a few minutes of silence, Ootori added as an afterthought. "Yuu-chan, I apologized for not saying anything to you before… but considering it isn't me but Tsubasa who's debuting in Broadway - I thought it's only fair that I leave it up to him to decide on when he wishes to have the news reveal… that's one of the reasons why I didn't say anything." 

"I know… hence why I decided to let it slide this time. Even though, I have to say you could have just drop some cryptic remark when you were first informed of the possibility through Haru-nii though. At least, it would make it easier for me to digest this particular piece of information. Regardless, let's flip this page over and start anew. Speaking of, you can tell Hiragi-senpai to stop eavesdropping on us and come back in already." Hoshitani Yuuta commented with a sigh, as he allowed himself to be pulled onto his boyfriend's lap for a brief period. 

Outside the door, Hiragi Tsubasa cringed inwardly for a split second before he pushes open the door and re-enter the room. 

"How did you know I was eavesdropping outside?" Hiragi could not help but inquires when he re-enters the room and meet eyes with the beau of his elder twin sibling. 

"Well… considering my teammates did the same thing several times in the past, I figured the same situation might apply to you too - Hiragi-senpai." Yuuta deadpan in response, as he removed his person from his boyfriend's lap. 

"So, the two of you are fine? I didn't unintentionally cause a lover's spat between the two of you, did I?" Hiragi Tsubasa hears nothing that resembles a spat between his elder twin and Hoshitani from outside, but just to set his mind at ease - he decides to ask for clarification. 

"Yes, we're fine. We just talk, there's no spat involved. Rather, I vented and ranted while he just sits and listens. Later on, he explained while I listened… that was all there was to it." Yuuta responded, his tone calm and even. 

"Good to know." Hiragi nodded in response before he brought up something Yuuta had mentioned earlier when he barged into the training room of the main cast. "So, you were mentioning that you have something to speak with me about?"

"Yes, just to set things straight lest it affects the later part of the rehearsals. Who was the one that decided to make me the stand-in actor for the role of Lambert?" Yuuta asks, he has an inkling but he wishes to confirm his thoughts. 

"...It was my inclination to have you take over the role of Lambert if I'm slated to debut in Broadway and have to relinquish the role to another. Nevertheless, it was Tsukigami-senpai that persuaded the other ancient team members to agree to my preferred choice of candidate." Hiragi Tsubasa paused for a second before he shrugged and admitted this little detail. 

“Why? Of so many possible candidates, why did you pick me? I could harbor a guess to the reason why Haru-nii didn’t contradict or protest to your idea… but what makes you decide to appoint me as your stand-in candidate for the role of Lambert in the case whereby you would have to withdraw from the S&L performance?” Yuuta asks, glancing at the bespectacled senior with a look of confusion. 

“...Do you really have to ask?” Hiragi Tsubasa sweat-dropped in response, he had thought the reason was obvious though. 

“Humor me.” Yuuta crossed his arms under his chest as he regarded Hiragi Tsubasa with an expectant look on his face. 

"We are the same, our thoughts and feelings towards Alexis, towards Itsuki. Because I know deep down we are the same, and that was why I am willing to relinquish the role of Lambert over to you. To Alexis, Lambert is irreplaceable. Likewise, Alexis is equally irreplaceable for Lambert. Since Alexis is played by Itsuki, wouldn't you agree that you are the best fit for the role of Lambert considering the nature of your relationship with Itsuki? His love for us both might differ in nature, but we are both considered an irreplaceable part of his life - that much, is certain. So, to get the performance of the Shadow and Lights to its climax - wouldn't you agree that you're the best candidate to take over my role?" Hiragi Tsubasa prompted, looking at Yuuta expectantly. 

Yuuta eventually nodded, as he said in response. "Good, I just wish to reaffirm and get certain things to straighten out lest it hinders the later parts of the rehearsal." 

“Hinder the rehearsal?” Hiragi Tsubasa raised his eyebrows up in a questioning manner as he regards the green-eyed beau of his elder twin, seeking further elaboration on the remark. 

"To put it simply, sometimes I think too much. While logically I understand that with your withdrawal from the performance, someone else would be chosen to fulfill the role of Lambert. It just so happen I was the one selected for the task… but then, I have watched you and Itsuki performed that reconciliation scene for too many times to count and the performance strike a chord in me that got me thinking - this should be the way it is, etc. So, if I don't set things straight with you now - the image might rear its head on me while we get around to rehearse that particular scene. If I managed to shake off the memory of that image - it's still fine, but if I didn't manage to shake it off - I would get stuck." Yuuta responded, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"I see…and now that you had gotten things to straighten out, the same thing wouldn't happen when the time comes for the rehearsing of that particular scene?" Hiragi Tsubasa inquires out of curiosity. 

“I won’t say it wouldn’t happen still, but at least the chances of me getting stuck in that part has minimized a great deal.” Yuuta nodded in response, before letting out a yawn. “Damn… I forgot to get the coffee…” 

“I thought you weren’t a coffee type of person?” Ootori Itsuki blinked at his yawning beau in confusion as he asks.

“I’m not, but considering I’ve only got about 5 hours of sleep earlier… I can’t make it through the day without coffee in my system.” Yuuta mumbled in between his yawning, as he starts tearing up from the lack of sleep. 

“... What you need now isn’t coffee but a proper nap.” Ootori Itsuki deadpans in response. 

"I wish I could nap, but unfortunately, training is still ongoing," Yuuta said as he yawns for the fifth time in ten minutes. 

"That's an easy fix, we will just let the senpais know that we are keeping you here to run through the parts for the main cast. That should be enough to satisfy them for the time being since you have been cast for Lambert - with or without you, the practice next door could still commence with no issues." Ootori Itsuki said, volunteering the training room for the main cast as a napping spot for his beau. 

“...As long as I’m not hindering your practice.” Yuuta responded, giving in as he nodded to the suggestion of his boyfriend. The truth is he really isn’t the type that could function without 8 hours of sleep. How Kenken manages less than 8 hours of sleep four days per week - Yuuta still finds it hard to comprehend? 

“Tsubasa, you don’t mind Yuu-chan napping in the room while we practice, right?” Ootori turns towards his younger twin and asks. 

“I’m alright with it as long as you’re the one that calls Uozumi-senpai up to explain Hoshitani’s reason for staying in here with us.” Hiragi Tsubasa deadpans in response, he figured his elder twin would stand a better chance at convincing Uozumi-senpai to not check in on them than he did. 

So, while Ootori Itsuki calls Uozumi Asaki up and comes up with an excuse to keep Yuuta in the training room with the main cast. Hoshitani Yuuta decided to drop his cousin a text message telling Futaba Taiga where he was and what he intends to do. 

Private chat between Futaba Taiga and Hoshitani Yuuta, 10th of July 2018 - 11.15am

Yuuta: Fu-chan, ( oT-T )尸 

Fu-chan: O-O||| Yuu-chan?

Yuuta: I give up, I’m too tired… I can’t function so I need a nap. Itsuki offered to let me nap in their training room, he’s trying to bluff Uozumi-san with some excuses. Do try and keep your friends from checking in on us. >_< ( 冫༵ 、)

Fu-chan: ^^; would you be in for the afternoon part of the practice then?

Yuuta: I will try, but no guarantee yet… >_< That’s it, la-la-land is summoning me. 

Stashing his mobile away, Yuuta promptly hid in some inconspicuous corner of the training room and start dozing away. He hides so well that when the former members of the Kao Council who had excused themselves to the cafeteria for a break earlier came back in, they totally didn't notice his presence. It wasn't until Akatsuki Kyoji needed a drink of water, and headed for the direction where he left his belongings to retrieve his water bottle did he finally noticed Yuuta's presence. 

"Woah!" Akatsuki gaped when he noticed the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta napping in the corner of the room, hidden away by a pillar wall which is also where he left his belongings. 

“Can someone tells me why on earth is Hoshitani still here?” Akatsuki Kyoji took a moment to calm his erratic heart, before zeroing in his eyes on the Hiragi-Ootori sibling seeing as they were the only ones present in the training room with Hoshitani Yuuta when the teen decides to barge into their training room earlier on in the day. 

"Oh… Yuu-chan can't function with less than 8 hours of sleep per day, and because he keeps yawning… I decide to offer him a napping spot just now? But because he doesn't snore, so we kind of forgot he's still in the room…" Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped as he told his fellow friends sheepishly. 

"I'm surprised the ancient trio didn't think to look for him after he pulls a disappearance act for so long." Akatsuki Kyoji rolls his eyes as he mutters aloud in response, after digesting Ootori's explanation on the reason why Hoshitani Yuuta was napping in their training room. 

"Well… I kind of call Uozumi-senpai up earlier citing that we are keeping Yuu-chan around to rehearse some parts that involve the main cast." Ootori Itsuki said in response to Akatsuki's comment. 

"And he just took your words at face value?" Akatsuki Kyoji felt his lips twitching as he commented in response. 

“Not exactly, I did my fair share at deterring either of them from swinging by to check in on you guys.” Just then, Futaba Taiga’s voice was heard coming from the doorway. 

“Futaba-senpai.” The five members of the former Kao Council turns towards the direction of the door and greeted. 

“Do continue on with what you’re doing, I’m just checking in on Yuu-chan. If he’s not up for practice for the afternoon, I’m sending him back to the dorm to continue his nap and then tell Sumi and Ricchan that Yuu-chan is feeling under the weather instead.” Futaba Taiga told the five graduated members of the former Kao Council as he approached the area where his baby cousin had took to settle down for a nap. 

"Yuu-chan, come on… wake up. It's lunch-time." Futaba Taiga slowly coaxes as he prods his cousin awake from the nap. 

“...It’s lunch-time?” Yuuta blinked blearily as he adjusted his eyes to the lighting in the room as he squinted to look at his cousin. 

"Yes, it's already at 1pm. Are you rested well enough now?" Futaba Taiga prompted, as he gave his cousin a once-over look in assessment trying to gauge his cousin's level of awareness at present. 

"...Somewhat, I think I'm more functional than earlier today. Albeit, I function best with 8 hours sleep uninterrupted but I think the 5 hours plus the 2.5 hours nap from just now, sort of works for the time being." Hoshitani Yuuta shrugged in response, as he starts to stretch out his stiff limbs from the position he had taken to nap. 

“Yuu-chan, did you have a good nap?” Ootori Itsuki’s eyes lit up when he noticed his beau is up and about. 

"Somewhat… it's not the most comfortable nap since I was sitting up the entire time for the nap… but it's an adequate nap session. Thank you for allowing me to nap in here, I hope I didn't cause any distraction to the practice session for the main cast?" Yuuta responded first to his boyfriend's inquiry, before glancing towards Hiragi Tsubasa for a response to the second part of his words. 

“No, I don’t think you’d caused any distraction… except for giving Akatsuki quite a scare since he didn’t notice your presence until he went to retrieve his water bottle only to see a close-up of your face in front of him upon turning to his side.” Hiragi Tsubasa commented rather amusingly, much to the mortification of Akatsuki Kyoji. 

“Hiragi-kun!” Akatsuki was aghast by what his bespectacled friend had taken to inform Hoshitani, two spots of red was seen forming on the cheeks of the orange-haired member of the former Kao Council. 

"Oh… I apologize for startling you then, Aka-senpai." Hoshitani Yuuta turns towards the orange-haired senior then and apologized sincerely before straightening up as he stood to leave the room under the lead of his cousin - Futaba Taiga. 

“Yuu-chan, do wash your face before rejoining the rest of us in the practice room. Your eyes are full of sleep, if Ricchan were to notice them - the earlier story would be busted in no time.” Futaba Taiga told his cousin as they left the training room utilized by the main cast. 

Yuuta nodded and headed off to the washroom for a quick wash of face before heading back to where his fellow classmates were to re-join them and meet them for lunch. 

“Guys, sorry to keep you waiting. I’m back, so what did I missed while I’m away?” Yuuta asks as he approached his group of friends who are gathering towards one corner of the room engaged in conversation. 

“Oh… erm, nothing much. We were just talking about how intensive the training is going to get from this point onwards. The performance is, after all, just a month away.” Tsukigami Kaito shrugged as he responded to Yuuta’s inquiry. 

“Really? If that’s the case, why does Ageha-chan look so worried?” Yuuta narrowed his eyes at his teammate, zeroing in his gaze on Nayuki, especially. 

“...Yuuta-kun, why are you looking at me this suspiciously?” Nayuki could not help but asks, sweating somewhat nervously under his leader’s sharp gaze. 

"Considering how runaway your imagination could be, I think my suspicion towards you was warranted. Whatever did you say earlier that caused Ageha-chan to give me a look of assessment from top to toe upon my re-entering the training room?" Hoshitani Yuuta rolls his eyes as he continues to fixate his gaze upon his cream-haired friend. 

“Na-chan, not that I don’t wish to cover up for you… but when Yuuta gets this sharp, it’s not easy to pull the wool over him.” Tsukigami Kaito suddenly clapped Nayuki Toru on the shoulder before commenting aloud. 

Yuuta, on the other hand, looks triumphant before straightening up his posture and glances over to his navy-haired teammate as he said. “So, what was it this time?” 

“Na-chan was worried that you may beat the seniors up…because when you left, it’s rather obvious that you are not happy by the turn of events.” Tsukigami Kaito coughed twice before answering in a whispering tone of voice. 

“...” In turn, Yuuta turns towards Nayuki and hit the cream-haired teen lightly on the head with a karate-chop. He would say ‘nonsense’ if he could, but that is more of a catchphrase of Chiaki-senpai; so he decides to opt for a karate-chop on the head instead. 

"Yuuta-kun…" Nayuki pressed his hands to the top of his head where he had gotten the impact of that karate-chop and plastered on a sheepish look on his face as he glances at his leader. 

“No domestic violence was involved earlier, I assured you. Although, I did gave Itsuki an earful for keeping the knowledge away from me. And then, I set things straight with Hiragi-senpai. So, now everything is settled and cleared up.” Hoshitani Yuuta surmised what he had been doing while being out, in a few lines before steering the conversation to the topic of lunch. 

“...Domestic Violence…” At the mention of this particular term, Tsukigami Kaito suddenly turns away from his teammates as he shook with laughter. While he knew technically the saying isn’t wrong since his leader is dating their once instructing senior, but still… hearing the term being used is absolutely amusing for him. 

“I trust you have a good nap?” Kuga Shuu inquires as he handed Yuuta the lunch box for the day. 

"Oh yes, I did. It's not the most comfortable since I can't nap on an actual bed, but it sufficed and actually did made me functional enough to come back in for the afternoon part of the training. Now that you are chosen for the role of Orlando, the training is going to pick up pace really soon. What do you intend to do about your existing modeling jobs in the evening?" Yuuta then steers the conversation onto Kuga Shuu's modeling commitments. 

"Considering the year-long contract with Saints Lauren is still in place, I'll probably still have to juggle between rehearsals and the modeling gig show in the season. Well, on the brighter side of things, at least, I'm only dealing with Saints Lauren at present. The other modeling jobs I've informed them that I'll be on a break due to other commitments until the end of Summer." Kuga Shuu shrugged his response as he opens up the bento box to reveal the lunch for this afternoon. 

Perhaps, it is good that Yuuta has straightened things out with Hiragi Tsubasa when the news about the senior withdrawing from the performance, and that he was to take over the role of Lambert without wasting time. Because the notion that everything was cleared up does have a positive effect on Yuuta's mental state of mind. That very afternoon, he was able to focus fully on the instructions given by the coaches for the S&L project instead of spending time dwelling on whether or not he should be the one to replace Hiragi Tsubasa for the role of Lambert. 

Without these random thoughts fluttering about in his mind, Yuuta found himself having an easier time to get into character and it also helps with the lines memorization for parts that he still isn't familiar with. In the last hour of the practice, Futaba Taiga was working with Yuuta on the songs Lambert is to perform for the S&L performance. Here, Hiragi was roped in to perform once through to let Yuuta have a better idea of how the song sounds like. With the demo of Hiragi's performance of the few songs Lambert needs to perform for the S&L, Yuuta only needs to listen once to Futaba's piano performance of the music to be able to sing with the reference of the lyrics. 

"Good, as expected of someone with the advanced vocal caliber. Now, all you need to do is to get familiar with the lyrics and have them memorized by the time the official rehearsals come along." Futaba Taiga praised his baby cousin for a job well done, by the end of the hour of vocal training. 

“Thanks, I will keep that in mind.” Yuuta nodded, before packing up his stuff to meet up with his fellow friends who are already done with the practice session for the day and are waiting for him outside. 

“Wow, that’s fast…and on-time too.” Nanjo Koki commented when the door to the training room opens up, as Hoshitani Yuuta stepped out with everything packed up and ready to leave. 

“Well… I managed to get everything right on the first try, now all I need to do is to memorize the lyrics and incorporate it into the actual practice with the scenes and everything.” Yuuta shrugged in response, before commenting to the gray-haired teen of Team Sazanami in response. “Honestly, I wasn’t expecting to see you waiting for me out here - if I were, to be frank.” 

“Nanjo wasn’t waiting for you, he was just busy trying to gain Ageha’s attention but it seems Ageha is intent on ignoring him.” Tatsumi Rui said in response to Yuuta’s comment. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 111 completed. Now, I’m moving on to Chapter 112. Okay, so obviously - I changed the last bit of episode 9 during the announcement of the winner for the training roles. Yuuta, in the canon anime episode, is disappointed for not getting the role of Alexis Shadow… over here, his reaction is more of the effect of being sleep-deprived ^^; XD
> 
> To do away with him getting stuck during the actual rehearsal because of flashing back to the Ootori-Hiragi version of the Lambert and Alexis reconciliation scene - Yuuta decides to set things straight for his own benefits. This is one of the changes I'm making to episode 10 because my Yuuta is a professional so he knew what he needs to do… but sometimes it's better to get things to straighten out lest it affects future rehearsals and hence he decides to get the issue out of the way first. 
> 
> Last but not least, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter equally XD I’ll see you the next time around. XD


	112. Saying goodbye to Hiragi Tsubasa, Part 1…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning XD So, revamped the episode 10 XD  
1\. OtoHoshi chat  
2\. Episode 10, Inumine and Kuga napping scene with tweaks XD  
3\. Some slight TenGawa moments  
4\. OtoHoshi paid a visit to Shiki's office XD  
5\. OtoHoshi go shopping :P
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter XD

Since Yuuta didn’t sleep well before, Ootori Itsuki was kind enough to forgo their routine nightly chat session on the evening of the 10th of July, allowing the green-eyed teen to retire for bed at an earlier time. This turns out to be a sound decision, as Yuuta found himself completely knocked out by the time 10pm comes around. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 11th of July 2018, 7.30 am.

Yuuta: Good morning, Itsuki <3333 I’m impressed you didn’t bombard me with text last night. 

Itsuki: Well… I figured you would be knocked out by the time our routine chat time comes around so I decided to just let you sleep in peace ^_^ 

Yuuta: ＠ ＾▽＾ ＠ Thank you, Itsuki <3333 Yes, you were right about letting me sleep in peace. Because I slept at 10pm last night. According to Na-chan's witness recount, I K.O the point my head hits the pillow. 

Itsuki: I see, did you sleep well then?

Yuuta: Yep! ^_^ I slept through the night, so I guess I make the right decision in confronting Hiragi-senpai yesterday about the issue of replacing him as Lambert in the S&L. 

Itsuki: Oh? Why did you claim that as the right decision, if you don’t mind me asking?

Yuuta: Well… if I didn’t straighten things out with Hiragi-senpai yesterday, there would be a part of me that’s happy about being able to fulfill my dream of performing on the same stage as you, and another part that keeps on second-guessing whether or not Hiragi-senpai is okay with the idea of me replacing him as Lambert in the performance. I know it sounds silly, but that’s how my mind tends to work at times. ^^; and sometimes when it bugs me too much - I will end up having bizarre dreams about the entire situation. 

Itsuki: Lol… I see. In that case, I'm glad the confrontation paid off then. At least, it guarantees you a night of solid rest. So, did you just wake up or have you taken your breakfast already? *Curious Emoji*

Yuuta: I just woke up, and I’m on my way to the common bathroom for my morning routine. What about you?

Itsuki: I've just finished packing lunch for Shiki-chan and myself. These days, my day begins at 6am. I count myself lucky still because my mom starts her day at 5am apparently. Between getting breakfast ready and then the lunch bento…and getting to her workplace on time. ^^; 

[Attached 20180711_Bento Lunch of the day. Jpg] - anyway, a sneak peeks for you into the lunch menu for Shiki-chan and me, today. ^_^

Yuuta: Oh ~ <3333 Is that your first attempt at making a Hamburg bento? 

Itsuki: To be exact, it’s actually the Tofu-Pork Hamburger Steak bento. ^_^ 

Yuuta: Ah… I see XD Was that an experimental new menu? 

Itsuki: Yep, mom taught me last weekend. I thought I should try it out a few times before I serve it to you :D That, and since hamburg steak is made the same way as meatballs… mom thought it's about time I branched out to other similar types of food that are prepared similarly. Thus, I decided to give the Tofu-Pork hamburg steak a try. *Smiley Emoji*

Yuuta: So, that’s why Shiki-chan gets to eat them first. XD

Oh, by the way, I’m not sure if he told you. But when Ageha and I went to pick up the bento box from him on the 7th of July, he says the lunch you brought him on Ageha-chan's birthday is the best he had eaten thus far. The chicken meatballs are very tender and juicy, he likes them a lot and the strawberries you included in the bento too. They aren't sour at all, he claims. ^_^ 

PS: Those chicken meatballs, they are homemade and not from the frozen pack purchase from the supermarket, right?

Itsuki: Shiki-chan didn't tell me *Pouting Face Emoji* Yes, the chicken meatballs from that bento set were homemade. I made them for dinner the night before, and have got quite a bit leftover so I decided to reheat them up and use them for the bento the next day instead. 

Anyway, the strawberries caught my attention in the supermarket - they look so appetizing that I can’t resist buying. Well, at least now I know which recipe to stick to for my chicken meatballs in future XD 

PS: I’ve got to go now, I intend to arrive at the Kao Council office at 8am so I could check over some paperwork for Shiki-chan. 

Yuuta: ^^; Good luck for that, I'll see you later at practices. Today's the day that the main cast would start joining in, right?

PS: Check over the paperwork for Shiki-chan? Why though? I thought he has been delegating out the paperwork these days? 

Itsuki: Yes, the main cast would be joining in from today's practices onwards. Tsubasa is going to keep coming in as your support until the day he's scheduled to fly out to New York and meet up with Tsukigami-senpai. ^^;

PS: Technically, it was Chiaki that does the delegation for him. However, that only applies to work that he could delegate out. There is certain paperwork/work that he is unable to delegate out, which includes his lesson plans for his students, Stardust-related marketing campaign that deals with the school's marketing department, the proposal he's putting together to appeal for a change in the school culture, etc. Anyway, the proposal is something extra so he probably could leave it for later but he never seems to have a proper idea on how to prioritize. And then, he had the habit of triple-checking every completed document before submission. *Roll Eyes Emoji* 

Either way, my job is to go through his desk - filter out the already completed but somehow wasn’t submitted documents/paperwork. Look through them once, if no issues - I will do the routing to the management offices on his behalf. Because if we leave it to him to rout them to the appropriate department, days would have passed us by before the document arrived at the management offices. ┐( ˘_˘)┌ 

Yuuta: Noted, see you later. <3333 *Kiss Emoji* *Red Heart Emoji*

Itsuki: ^_^ I love you, Yuu-chan <3333 *Kiss Emoji* See you later~ XD 

When Ootori Itsuki entered the training room at 10am sharp in the morning, on the 11th of July, he received four pairs of startled eyes on him. Rather, their eyes were zeroed in on the stack of files he had with him then. 

“Ootori-kun… why do you have the paperwork of the Kao Council with you?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion sweat-dropped as he took the initiative to break the silence. 

“Because I just came over from Shiki-chan’s office?” Ootori Itsuki blinked innocently as he responded. 

"...Please don't tell me you are going to do his paperwork for him…" Akatsuki Kyoji's eyebrows twitch dangerously as he pressed on for an explanation from Ootori. 

"...Nah, I'm not that stupid. These are the paperwork he's done compiling but has yet to send them out to the management offices because he keeps thinking that he has missed out on something in his checking. Thus to stop him from wasting more time on this finished paperwork, and actually, work on something that requires to be work on… I told him I'll be the second pair of eyes he needs to do a proof-reading for him, and if that there are no issues I would just send the files over to the management offices - myself." Ootori Itsuki rolls his eyes in response as he explained why he had ended up coming in for training with an entire stack of Kao Council official endorsed documents in his arms.

“Alright, enough chatter! Please settled down!” Uozumi Asaki promptly starts to call for order, once he managed to shake himself from the stupor-like mode and focus his attention back to the group of second-year students after noticing the arrival of the graduated students. 

"From today onwards, the main cast would be joining us for the practices. Hiragi-kun would be attending the practices providing support to Hoshitani-kun, until the day he departs for the Broadway. Now, the performance is only one month away - from here on the training is just going to get more intensive. I hope all of you are mentally prepared to work hard for the next month." Saotome Ritsu picks up from where Uozumi left off, and continue the lecture. Once certain that everyone has gotten the information down, the practice started officially. 

Since this was the first time they are running through the practice with only one set of actors, the ancient trio decides to start from the beginning with Act 1, Scene 1 - the meeting of the young Lambert and young Alexis. And then, it moves on to the scene of the two main leads getting closer and shifted to the attic setting complete with the performance of the first duet song between the two characters - Our Future. 

"Erm… Fu-chan, can I do the scene with the lyrics at least for this round? I haven't yet memorized everything." Yuuta calls out minutes before the song was slated to begin while shooting a sheepish look towards his boyfriend's direction. 

"... Sure, but do ensure that the lyrics are committed to memory within the next few days. The most are one week, we expect you to have everything remembered by the time next Wednesday comes around." Futaba Taiga shrugged as he handed his cousin the copy of lyrics for the song - Our Future, and that was how Yuuta did the first duet with his boyfriend who is playing the role of Alexis in the S&L performance. 

On the 16th of July 2018, 8 am in the morning - Hoshitani Yuuta stepped into the classroom of class 2-MS to find himself hearing sounds of snores emitting from the back of the classroom. Turning around as he tried to pinpoint the source of the snores, Yuuta was met by the sight of Inumine Seishiro of Team Hiragi sleeping soundly at one of the back row desk using the book-bag as a pillow. Today is the start of the supplementary classes arranged for the class of 2-MS to replace the lessons missed during the time they took time off from regular class to attend the summer training camp organized by the ancient team as part of the audition for the S&L performance. 

Supplementary classes tend to be carried out during the vacation weeks and served as replacement lessons for students that missed out on too many of their regular lessons. The first year and the third year already started their supplementary class back in early July, but the class of 2-MS has been postponed to start the supplementary classes only after the audition phase is over. Since the practice begins at 10am with the ancient team, the students of 2-MS were to attend supplementary classes between 8.30am to 9.30am from today onwards.

“Sei-chan’s completely out...” Yuuta could not help but comment after he stood to crowd around the dozing dog(?) with his fellow teammates. 

“Well… Inumine-kun has been chosen for the role of a swing, so he has been spending a lot of time practicing and familiarizing the parts for the other casts, over the past few days.” Nayuki Toru smiles as he explains to his leader, who has been joining the main cast for practices ever since the announcement of Hiragi-senpai’s withdrawal from the Shadow and Lights performance and that Hoshitani Yuuta has been tasked to replace the senior in the role of Lambert. 

“Sorry, but what exactly is a swing?” Yuuta asks, causing his fellow teammates to stare at him wordlessly for a split second before Tsukigami Kaito sighed aloud and took over the task of explaining the definition of a ‘swing’ to his clueless leader. 

"A swing is basically someone that's acting as a stand-in for every member of the casts, in case anything were to happen before/amid the performance and needs another person to step in to replace them for the show. In short, a swing is a kind of like a super pinch-hitter in a baseball game. So, the person selected for the role of a swing needs to memorize, and familiarize with the parts of every character in the show." Tsukigami Kaito said to Yuuta, not bothering to comment on how clueless his team leader could be when it comes down to anything related to stage-play in specifics. 

“I see… that sounds tough, no wonder, Sei-chan is napping in class.” Yuuta nodded in response, before shifting towards his own napping teammate - Kuga Shuu and sweat-dropped.

“It is tough, Uozumi-san isn’t known as a renowned demon coach for nothing.” Tsukigami Kaito shrugged his response. 

"Well… Inu gave him a run for his money, I'm sure. It's not easy to keep Inu under control, after all." Ugawa Akira commented as he joins the members of Stardust in crowding around the two napping duos towards the back of the classroom, and passed a bottle of Oolong tea over to his boyfriend. 

“Thanks, but why is it Oolong tea?” Tengenji Kakeru sweat-dropped as he took the offered bottled beverage from his boyfriend. 

"The vending machine ran out of green tea, and barley tea. So, I decide to buy Oolong tea instead. Are you okay with Oolong tea, or would you prefer the lemon tea instead?" Ugawa Akira asks, he isn't averse to the idea of heading back out and get something else for his boyfriend if Oolong tea is not to the redhead's liking. When he buys the beverage earlier, he is just going by his own personal preference, after all. 

"Oolong tea is fine, thank you," Tengenji said in response, smiling at his pink-haired beau as they meet eyes briefly. Thankfully, Toraishi isn't around or he would start teasing the TenGawa couple for behaving sickening sweet early in the morning, again. 

“And what’s Shuu’s reason for napping then?” Kitahara Ren of Team Sazanami sauntered over and dropped himself into the seat of Tengenji Kakeru as he eyed the napping stoic teen of Stardust while he inquires.

Nayuki sweat-dropped as he commented in response, “No idea… maybe he’s also tired out by the practice?” 

"Actually, Na-chan… Shuu-chan is napping now because he has been running on 6 hours of sleep over the last three days." Yuuta shrugged his response, as he inwardly kudos the 'team dad' of Stardust. In fact, Yuuta kudos to anyone that could function with less than 8 hours of sleep because he is personally, incapable of doing it. 

"6 hours of sleep?!" Nayuki's eyes bulged in shock, as he turns surprising eyes upon his team leader and asks. "How did you know Kuga-kun is running on just 6 hours of sleep recently?" 

“Well…the modeling gig show for Saints Laurent is on for the week, and because Shuu-chan has a year-long contract with them - he can’t say no to a job request from Saints Laurent. As such, he has been attending the practice during the day and spending the evening modeling for Saints Laurent over the last three days. He has been sleeping around 12 midnight recently, hence I said he’s running on an average of 6 hours of sleep recently.” Hoshitani Yuuta responded to his cream-haired friend’s words.

"Anyway, Na-chan… there's no need to worry too much about Kuga. After all, he was running on lesser hours of sleep before he debuts as a member of Stardust and starts getting modeling job contracts. Previously, he was juggling two part-time jobs and coping with his academic studies - those days, he practically slept through lessons. At least, now he only takes naps in between the free block of time." Tsukigami Kaito said to the cream-haired teen, assuring that Kuga was more than capable to handle the lack of sleep because the stoic teen is used to the idea of running on lesser sleep hours as opposed to their leader - the infamous miracle Hoshitani. 

"Yes, Nayuki - I assure you I'm coping fine with just 6 hours of sleep. I use to cope with lesser hours of sleep, so dealing with only 6 hours of sleep time won't be killing me anytime soon." Kuga Shuu decides to wake up then, it's hard to nap with many people's eyes upon him anyway. 

“Oh, you’re up.” Kitahara grinned as he commented, still keeping his eyes focused on the figure of Kuga Shuu. 

“...Is there a reason why you are staring at me as I napped? It’s unnerving, please stop doing such things around me.” Kuga Shuu frowned as he addressed the leader of Team Sazanami as he commented. 

“Hey! I’m just showing my concern for a fellow classmate… this is a crucial period, after all.” Kitahara Ren said in a surrendering manner. 

“I thanked you for your concern then, but if you wish to show your concern for me - I would much rather for you to bring me a bento instead of staring at me throughout the entire practice session. It’s downright disturbing.” Kuga Shuu deadpans at the leader of Team Sazanami before he stood and stretched for a bit before leaving to visit the washroom facility. 

"I still find it hard to believe that you are now one of the lead roles in the performance, but then again, at least it now explains why the instructions were given to you by the team of coaches always sound so contradicting." Nanjo Koki commented with a lopsided grin as he joins his team leader in approaching the members of Stardust who are gathered towards the back of the classroom. 

"...Oh, so you noticed the contradicting instructions too? Yet, you didn't voice it aloud to the ancient team members?" Yuuta raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he inquires the gray-haired teen of Team Sazanami in response. 

"Tatsumi thought the coaches must have their own reason for giving such instructions, so I didn't bother to bring the topic up for discussion. Although going by Tatsumi's comments - it would seem as though you weren't in the run for the audition in the first place." Nanjo Koki mused aloud, a thoughtful look marring his features as he flicked his gaze over to Yuuta seeking details. 

"...Well, Hiragi-senpai wasn't certain if the video he sends through Haru-nii for the audition in Broadway is going to bring favorable results or not and hence he didn't mention his plans to anyone at first. Haru-nii, knowing full well, how fast-moving things would go once Hiragi-senpai's audition brought favorable results thought it best to have a back-up plan in place. Thus, he informs the members of the ancient team to prepare me as a stand-in for Hiragi-senpai as a precaution measure. That was the reason why I was often given instructions that in hindsight probably has nothing much to do with the roles I was going to audition for." Yuuta shrugged, sharing what he does knows with Nanjo Koki not seeing a point to keep such information secret since everyone is already aware that Hiragi-senpai is leaving for Broadway by this point in time.

“Okay, so when did Hiragi-senpai get the confirmation of his debut in Broadway?” Nanjo Koki continues to pry into the issue.

"During the summer training camp, the news arrived together with Haru-nii's return," Yuuta responded, nodding as he directed a smile towards Ageha Riku who had just entered the classroom. 

“Yuuta…” Ageha hurried to make his way over to where Yuuta stood, before throwing a look of annoyance towards Nanjo Koki. “Is he annoying you?” 

"..." Nanjo Koki sweat-dropped at Ageha's reaction towards his presence, before responding. "Hey, don't jump to conclusion hastily. I was just asking Hoshitani some questions about Hiragi-senpai's withdrawal from the S&L performance is all."

“Yuuta…is what he said true?” Ageha turns back towards Hoshitani Yuuta for a response, completely disregarding Nanjo Koki’s words. 

“Yes, we were just talking about Hiragi-senpai’s impending debut in the Broadway.” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he patted Ageha on the head lightly, before complimenting on the black-haired teen’s hair condition and steer the conversation topic towards the kind of hair-care products the teen used in his day to day life instead. 

“Oi, Tora! It’s about lesson time, go and wake Inu up - will you?” Ugawa calls out for his womanizer teammate’s attention when the time for 8.30am approached. 

"Hah? Is there really a need to wake him up though? The teachers have pretty much given up on Inu's theoretical aspects of the education already, haven't they?" Toraishi Izumi groused back in return.

"I know the teachers don't really place hopes on Inu passing the exams in the theory aspects, but we can't have him snoring in class. If he still wants to sleep, ask him to sleep elsewhere." Ugawa Akira insisted as he glared at the resident womanizer and gossip of Team Hiragi. 

Later during the official practice time, Yuuta was finally able to go through the scenes without the need to refer to the lyrics and script. Certain parts that he wasn’t very smooth in, Hiragi would offer tips or make suggestions to Yuuta to improve better. 

“Taiga, I really have to kudos your baby cousin now. Four days, I can’t believe it took him only four days to commit the lines and songs of Lambert into his memory. Albeit, certain parts are still rough and needs further refining work - but it seems we would be able to make a decent Lambert out of him by the time the performance arrives.” Saotome Ritsu said to Futaba Taiga, that afternoon, after watching Hoshitani Yuuta completed the entire act 1 scenes without the need to refer to the script at all. 

“Actually, I believe he practices the parts on Sunday too. Especially, the parts for Lambert and Alexis.” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped as he whispered to his narcissistic friend - Saotome Ritsu, in response. 

"Huh? Where and how did he practice the parts with the school closed?" Saotome Ritsu blinked in surprise as he voiced his question to his 21-year-old friend. 

"...Ricchan, are you seriously asking me this? Have you forgotten about the fact that my cousin is dating Ootori-kun, who just so happens to be playing the role of Alexis for the S&L? Of course, they practice the parts when they meet up for their weekly dinner dates in Ootori-kun's apartment unit." Futaba Taiga said as he shifted wide disbelieving eyes upon his friend, sounding incredibly amused by his friend's rare moment of stupidity. 

Saotome Ritsu face-palmed in response then, and then he said. “Right, I forgot that OtoHoshi is a thing. The two of them were so professionally behaved these days that the fact that they are a couple slips my notice.” 

“Ah… now that you mentioned it, Ootori-kun did seems to have kept his hands to himself during the practices these days. I wonder if Yuu-chan had anything to do with his lack of PDA during practices recently. Back during the summer training camp, Ootori-kun was always seen staring at Yuu-chan, or trying to hold Yuu-chan’s hands during break time.” Futaba Taiga mused aloud, as he flicked his gaze back towards the middle of the room where Yuuta is performing the last duet with Ootori - the song of Reconciliation between Lambert and Alexis. 

“Wait… I thought Taiga, it should be you doing the piano accompaniment for the song? But if you’re still here? Who’s the one doing the piano part for their rehearsal now?” Saotome Ritsu blinked as he came back to his senses and questioned aloud, after realizing that his friend is still standing by his side. 

It seems people are realizing the same little details, and have started to glance about their surrounding trying to pinpoint who it was that was doing the piano performance. For the members of the former Kao Council - their first thought was Hiragi Tsubasa, seeing as the bespectacled heir of the Hiragi family does have a piano background. 

“...I assure you, it’s not me.” Hiragi Tsubasa deadpans when he noticed how his fellow friends and students had all glanced towards his direction for verification. 

"Could it be Kuga-kun?" Nayuki then suggested since Kuga Shuu was the resident pianist for Stardust. Every single time, when Stardust appears on some variety shows that need them to showcase their talents - Kuga was always the one that stepped forth with a piano performance. So much so that within their team, whenever they hear piano - the first thought they had was to see if it was their very own teammate at the piano. 

Unfortunately, Kuga Shuu was standing on the other side of the room and so he discreetly shakes his head in response when he met eyes with Tsukigami Kaito. 

“Nope, it’s not Kuga. He’s standing with Akatsuki-senpai currently…” Tsukigami Kaito commented in response. 

Ageha Riku sweat-dropped when people flicked their eyes upon him, and then Nanjo Koki commented. "Why are you people staring at Ageha? He doesn't know how to play the piano…so it can't be him from the logical point of view." 

"Oops… sorry, we just thought he's good at copying so he might have managed to copy down Futaba-san's piano performance too." Someone amid the crowd said sheepishly, causing Ageha to sweat-drop further before responding. 

“I don’t think copying works the same way for piano…” Ageha Riku mutters in response. 

Ultimately, it turns out it was Koumoto Tetsuya that was doing the piano accompaniment for that particular song. When he was done, he turns towards the entire class and said. "Well… Futaba-san was preoccupied and Yuuta wants to do the scene complete with the song performance, but doing it in A cappella version seems weird so I volunteered to play the piano part for them. Albeit, I played everything by ear - so there might be parts that seem 'off' but well, I'm not doing the actual accompaniment when the time comes - so that's fine, right?" 

"Yes, that's fine. You did good, Tetsu. Thanks for the help." Yuuta told his childhood friend with a nod while shooting his cousin a look of annoyance. 

"Hoshitani-kun, how were the first try of that scene and song performance with Itsuki-nii?" Hiragi Tsubasa inquires once Yuuta came back to his side, for a discussion of that earlier scene. 

“The scene part is fine, as for the song part…” Yuuta paused as he reflected on his earlier performance, with a slight frown. 

"There was a bit of hesitation when you reach the line with the word irreplaceable… it wasn't obvious because the piano hesitated at the same place. So, I can't really tell if it's an act of deliberation while you waited for the next note from the piano before continuing or you hit some kind of block with a flashback or something. Which was it?" Ootori Itsuki headed over to join his younger twin and beau then, the moment he reaches them and overhears part of their conversation - he couldn't help but put in his two cents on the issue as well. 

"I did experience a brief moment of flashback from Hiragi-senpai's performance of the same song and was wondering if I'm doing it alright. But yes, I was also waiting for the piano since I didn't want to go out of pitch or something." Yuuta admitted as he took a sip of the water from his water bottle handed over by Ageha who had somehow wormed his way through the crowd to reach the area where he stood with his boyfriend and the younger brother of his beau. 

"You did it alright, as I had mentioned before - your Lambert is different from Tsubasa's version of the Lambert. Likewise, the feelings that resonance with me is also different. So, the performance and feel of that duet are bound to be different so there isn't a need for you to compare yourself to Tsubasa." Ootori Itsuki reassured his green-eyed beau, before turning his eyes over to the approaching black-haired teen - Ageha Riku. 

“Ageha-chan, is there something you need from us?” Ootori Itsuki asks, greeting the youngest ‘OtoHoshi’ pseudo-kid with a warm smile. 

“Futaba-san says he wants to run through that last scene again, with the proper piano accompaniment this time.” Ageha Riku responded, blinking at his pseudo-parents while he observed the dynamics between them and Hiragi-senpai. 

“Alright, let’s get on with the scene again. Try not to dwell too much on the difference this time, and please think about me when you perform the duet - not Tsubasa. The moment you think about Tsubasa, you’re bound to get stuck.” Ootori Itsuki reminded his beau pointedly, before taking the lead to head back to the center of the room for another run-through of that last scene in Act 2, again. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped but obliged his boyfriend's words, so for this second time around - when they run through the duet performance with Futaba Taiga's piano in the background. Yuuta makes sure to focus on just his boyfriend, and the character of Alexis while pushing his thoughts of Hiragi Tsubasa to the very back of his mind. It turns out his boyfriend was right, this time the duet flows a tad more smoothly. 

“Good job, we’ll call it a day for today. Rest well, and drink plenty of water - try not to get sick. We will continue the rehearsal again tomorrow.” Uozumi Asaki darted a look at the clock before nodding in satisfaction at Yuuta and Ootori. Following this, the students were dismissed on the spot while the ancient trio departed from the room, leaving the students of 2-MS to their own devices. 

“See, isn’t that second run-through smoother than the first-round?” Ootori Itsuki commented with a smug expression on his face, that only caused his brother and beau to roll their eyes at his antics. 

“Fine, you’re right. I shouldn’t think too much, there - are you happy now?” Yuuta rolls his eyes at his boyfriend before commenting airily in response. 

"Incredibly so… come on, let's go and collect the bento box from Shiki-chan and check if he's still buried under the paperwork for the day." Ootori suggested as they start packing up their belongings. 

“Sure, but we need to get changed first. I am not going to the Kao Council offices dressed in nothing but my training attire.” Yuuta shrugged, agreeing to Ootori’s suggestion since he’s quite curious to see just how cluttered Shiki’s office desk is - at the current point in time. The last time he dropped by the auburn-haired senior’s office, he didn’t exactly take note of the work-desk condition having his focus more centered upon Ageha’s birthday party. 

Half an hour later, Ootori Itsuki had all but pulled Yuuta along with him as they barged into the private office of Shiki Toma. The auburn-haired teen was dozing off openly and only jolted back to the living plane when he heard the exuberant greeting from Ootori Itsuki. 

“...Shiki-chan, what time did you slept last night?” Yuuta immediately zeroed in on the light rings of dark circles under Shiki’s eyes. 

“Slightly after midnight, I believed. But I’m not surfing the net or busy trying to finish up any novels. I was legit cramp-studying for a replacement test this morning.” Shiki hurried to explain himself to Yuuta, placing emphasis on the fact that he wasn’t staying up the night without a valid reason this time around. 

“Replacement test? Did you fail your mid-terms?” Yuuta blinked at the auburn-haired teen in surprise as he inquires. 

"Erm… no, I just didn't sit for the test the first time around?" Shiki sweat-dropped, inwardly hoping that his idol 'mama' won't pry into the subject too deep. Because the reason why he needs to sit for a replacement test was primarily due to his skipping a class on the day of the scheduled test. 

"...Anyway, Shiki-chan… where's the bento box?" Ootori Itsuki upon sensing the auburn-haired teen's distress hurried to steer the conversation away from the replacement test that Shiki Toma has to sit for this morning and onto the bento lunch for this afternoon instead. 

"Oh right, it's here. I did finish it, but next time - is it possible to do away with the steam corn? It's a bit of a hassle to eat…" Shiki handed the neatly wrapped empty bento box back to Ootori and made his first request ever on the lunch menu that he has always left it up to Ootori to decide. 

“Shiki-chan, if steam corn on the cob is a bit of a hassle to eat. I will switch over to using frozen corn the next time.” Ootori commented as he took the empty bento box from the auburn-haired teen, and dropped it into his backpack. 

“What’s with that expression? Do you really dislike corn that much?” Yuuta, who noticed the pout on Shiki’s lips could not help but voice his doubt across at the auburn-haired senior. 

"...Corn regardless of whether it is on the cob or that they were frozen are both troublesome to eat. The cob is hard, and when biting down to eat the corn - sometimes it will get lodged and stuck in between the gaps of the teeth. And when it comes down to frozen corn, eating them with chopsticks is very troublesome." Shiki Toma complained, sounding a tad childish as he lamented on the hassle of eating corn. 

Ootori Itsuki sighed aloud and then said in response, "I'll make sure to include a spoon for you the next time around when I packed your lunch." 

“...” At this, Shiki finally let the topic go… seeing as he knew this was the best he could get. Short of telling Ootori that he had an aversion to corn, there’s no way for him to get the senior to change the lunch menu. Besides, Shiki doesn’t really have an aversion to corns… the auburn-haired teen just finds the task of eating corns too much of a hassle. 

“Yuu-chan, do you have time now?” Ootori Itsuki asks, shortly after they departed from the Kao Council building. 

“Eh? Erm… yes, what do you have in mind to do now?” Yuuta blinked at his boyfriend in confusion. 

“Shopping.” Ootori Itsuki deadpans in response. 

“Eh? Shopping?” Yuuta gaped, and the next thing he knew he was dragged off by his boyfriend to go on an impromptu bento box shopping trip. 

"..." Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped when his boyfriend took two new bento boxes up and seek his opinion on which is better when they are both of a similar design only differs in colors. But both the bento box are two tiers and comes with its own cutlery set compartment. The cutlery compartment comes complete with a pair of chopsticks, a spoon and a fork - suitable for both adults and kids usage. 

“You are not seriously thinking of buying a bento box exclusively for Shiki-chan, are you?” Yuuta asks with twitching lips. 

"I am since he's too lazy to get his own cutlery - I figured I should just use a bento box that comes equipped with the cutlery set for him. At present, none of the bento boxes I have at home are the types that have the cutlery compartment attached and sometimes I do forget to pack the complete cutlery set into the bento wrap. So, just in case he decides to leave out finishing food that he deems too troublesome to eat with chopsticks the next time around, I figure that it might be better to get an exclusive bento box meant for his use and solve that possible problem from happening in future - now." Ootori Itsuki shrugged, before asking for his beau's opinion again on which color should he buy for the bento box. 

“The blue one will work.” Yuuta shakes his head amusingly as he responded, randomly picking a color for his boyfriend. 

“Okay, then the blue one would be what I’m getting. Come on, let’s go pay for the item and made our way back. I’ll walk you to the gate of the dorm.” Ootori Itsuki beams a bright grin at Yuuta, as he declared. 

“By the way, when’s Hiragi-senpai flying off?” On the way back to the dormitory, Yuuta finally remembered to ask his boyfriend about the date that Hiragi-senpai is leaving town. The question has been on his mind for some time, but every time something came up and he forgot to ask. Eventually, he decides to just ask his boyfriend for the date - certainly, the bespectacled senior has clued the members of the former Kao Council in. 

“This Saturday, the 21st of July actually," Ootori responded, the 18-year-old has been expecting his beau to inquire him on the subject for some time already. The fact that it took this long for Yuuta to ask him about Tsubasa's departure date was surprising by itself. 

"Oh… was that why the family dinner session yesterday, included Hiragi-senpai?" Yuuta blinked, finally comprehending the reason why the family dinner session for the Ootori family had taken place in his boyfriend's apartment unit and that Hiragi-senpai was part of the dinner participants. 

“Yes, my mother insisted on having a family dinner to serve as a farewell party for Tsubasa and dinner session at my place seems like the perfect venue for the party.” Ootori nodded in response to his boyfriend’s inquiry.

“Ah… so that was why your mom bought a roll of fruit cake in for the occasion and served that for dessert.” Yuuta nodded, he had thought it weird why fruit cake was on the dessert list since the Ootori family dinner seldom features dessert except on special occasion. For instance, the first time he paid a visit to his boyfriend’s family home residence in Shinozaki, Tsuzuki-san had served the cakes from Chateraise for dessert then. 

"Yep, the fruit cake is a personal favorite of Tsubasa," Ootori said, agreeing with his boyfriend's opinion that desserts menu for his family dinner session is usually reserved for special occasions. 

"I get why Hiragi-senpai enjoys the fruit cake though, it's not very sweet and the taste is just right to go along with the herbal tea that Hiragi-senpai enjoys too," Yuuta commented as he recalls the taste of the fruit cake he had the opportunity of trying the night before while dining over at his boyfriend's apartment unit. 

Ootori walked Yuuta all the way to the front entrance of the dormitory building and didn't turn to leave until he saw his beau entering and disappear into the dormitory. 

Hoshitani Yuuta arrived back just in time for dinner, so while he would usually change before joining his friends in the dining room. This time around, he decides to eat first since he was famished. 

“Yuuta-kun, you’re back! What causes the delay? I thought you were just accompanying Ootori-senpai to the Kao Council offices to visit Shiki-senpai and collect back his empty bento box?” Nayuki starts bombarding Yuuta with questions, the moment the green-eyed teen entered the dormitory dining room. 

"Na-chan… yes, I'm back. We got a bit side-tracked when we went to collect the bento, so Shiki-chan was asking Itsuki if he could do away with corn as part of the bento side-dish because it's a hassle to eat. Anyway, Itsuki commented that since he finds the steam corn on cob troublesome to eat - he would just use frozen corn the next time around. In turn, Shiki claims that eating frozen corn with chopsticks is a tad troublesome that prompted Itsuki into making the declaration that he would include a spoon and fork alongside the chopsticks from the next bento onwards. Thus, after leaving the Kao Council office - we went out on an impromptu shopping trip for a suitable bento box that comes with its' own cutlery set compartment." Yuuta shrugged as he gave his cream-haired friend a detailed explanation of the reason behind his late return to the dorm. 

“I see…are you going to eat now or later?” Nayuki nodded before steering the conversation to their dinner for the day. 

"I'll eat now, the dinner is ready - isn't it? No point waiting then, I'll just get changed after eating." Yuuta responded as he took a seat at the designated table for Stardust. 

While waiting for dinner to be served, Yuuta took out his mobile device to locate the group chat with the Mishima cousins in it. Not that he had new songs that he wishes to get the team to work on, but more of the fact that he has something to relay to Mishima Kei - the roommate of Shiki Toma but is too lazy to create a new chat and decides to just make use of the group chat. After all, it isn’t as though they don’t talk nonsense in the chat-group every once in a blue moon. 

Group Chat of Stardust Music Production Team [Yuuta, Mishima Kei, Mishima Haruka, Honjo Kotaro, Irinatsu Masashi] - 16th July 2018, 6.45pm

Yuuta: Kei-senpai, please make sure Shiki sleep by 11pm tonight. He was up studying for a replacement test this morning, so he needs to make up for the lost hours of sleep tonight. 

PS: Irinatsu-senpai, is Shiki back at the dorm already? If not, please have someone check in on him. Itsuki and I chanced upon him dozing off on his paperwork, so he might end up staying the night in his office if nobody remembered to check if he's still in the office. 

Irinatsu: ^^; will do - I'll go and check-in at his office. Your message caught me at the right time, any minutes later I would have left the building for the dorm. 

Honjo: On the subject, please inform Nayuki-kun and Kuga-kun that the music for the song ‘Face-Off’ and ‘Dream Bud - Yume Tsubomi’ are ready ^^;

Yuuta: O-O I thought those were the music pieces from the music class project? Why are you helping them with the music parts? 

Honjo: Technically, I’m only cleaning up the music files. They complain of noises in the music clip background but wasn’t sure how to clean the files up… so I offered to do it for them in my free time. 

Yuuta: I see, noted. I’ll inform them. 

Irinatsu: Just to update, Shiki did nearly spend the night in the office. =_= Lucky you told me to check or I might have locked him in the building without realizing he’s still in the office. I had barely managed to wake him up, now I could only hope he could at least walk his way back by following me. 

Yuuta: Make him wash his face before following you back. At least, the face wash would wake him up slightly to make his way back to the dorm on his own. Once he's back, make him take a shower first - and then see if you could get him to take his dinner earlier. That is if he's already half-asleep after the shower, but if the shower managed to wake him up fully. He can choose to take his dinner at 8pm still, although in that situation - it would be up to Kei-senpai to make sure he sleeps on time at 11pm. 

Kei: Sorry for the delay in response. I was in the shower, just got out and saw your message. Noted, I'll make sure Shiki slept by 11pm tonight. I did remind him to sleep early yesterday, but he says he needs to prepare for a test the next morning so I decided to leave him be… ^^; I wasn't aware he stayed up that late though, sorry ^^; 

Yuuta: It’s fine, Shiki… he’s a bit narrow-minded(?) okay, no… but the thing is he’s too set in his ways. He has this bad habit of triple checking everything that he does, and not submit them until at least checking them over for 3 times in details. That’s what delaying his progress in going through his paperwork for the Kao Council ┐( ˘_˘)┌ 

So, likely the same applies to his studying method too. He could have just read through the content once, but he wasn't confident if he only revise through the content a single time and decides to increase the frequency and in the end, it resulted in him nearly pulling an all-nighter. I'm quite certain if it's weren't for the fact that staying up all night would only be detrimental to his completion of the replacement test, he would have insisted not sleeping at all while doing his cramp-studying. 

Irinatsu: I'm shocked, that you know him this well… but how did you know of these habits of his? 

Yuuta: Itsuki complain, and I listened. Thus, how I came to know about it ^^; 

Irinatsu: Ah, I see… ^^; 

"Yuuta-kun, dinner is ready," Nayuki calls out for his leader's attention, as he set the dinner tray in front of his friend. 

"Thanks, Na-chan, and Honjo-senpai said that song 'Dream Bud - Yume Tsubomi' has been cleaned up. The same to go for the song 'Face-Off', so feel free to go to him to collect the song at your earliest convenience." Yuuta took this opportunity to inform his fellow teammates, although for the song 'Face-off' he actually directed his words to Toraishi Izumi of Team Hiragi instead. Seeing as his teammate - Kuga Shuu isn't around and is still busy with his modeling gig show with Saints Laurent this evening. 

But since the song, 'Face-off' is actually a song that's to be performed by Toraishi Izumi, Kitahara Ren and Kuga Shuu - Yuuta figures he could just inform Toraishi about the cleaned up on the music file being done. Between Toraishi and Kitahara, Yuuta thought Toraishi with his wide gossip network would have a better idea on just who exactly Honjo Kotaro was as opposed to Kitahara Ren. 

“Why are you telling me though?” Toraishi is confused, seeing as Hoshitani Yuuta could easily just inform his childhood friend on the messenger app. 

"Simple, the project is due by this Friday. I thought you would probably wish to get the music clip back sooner rather than later so you guys could probably fit in some time for the rehearsal before performing it for the music teacher on Friday." Yuuta shrugged nonchalantly in response. 

“Thanks for the information, I’ll go and retrieve the music file from Honjo-senpai shortly.” Nayuki smiled as he addressed his team leader in response. 

“You are welcome, although I have a question - who did the music production for the clip and why wasn’t it clean up properly?” Yuuta asks out of curiosity, his own group project - was the song ‘Knock on Dream’ performed by him and Ageha, but the song music part was composed by Nakakoji Haruma. So, their music clip has no issues and need not require a professional to clean it up for them since Nakachin did a lot of home recording back in the middle-school days and thus is already an expert at the cleaning up for the music clip. 

"It was Isshiki-kun, but he's not very experienced in this aspect - that much, he already said when we were placed on the same group for the project," Nayuki responded with a shrug, the only few students in their class that actually have experience in the music/video production area is mainly the TKK Boys and Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami. The rest of them are just neither here nor there, so they have to enlist some experts to help in either the lyrics composition or the music composition. 

For Nayuki's part, he's placed on the same group as Ugawa Akira and Isshiki Kanade of Team Akatsuki and also Todo Hajime of Team Sazanami. Isshiki helps in the music production aspects, while Todo Hajime did the instrumental portion of the music. While the lyrics came up between him and Ugawa-kun themselves, but because their group isn't as professional as the groups that are lucky enough to land their hands upon one of the TKK Boys or Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami - most of them require external help to an extent.

Either way, hearing about the cleaning up for the music clip having been completed is really a relief for Nayuki. Since the supplementary class for the music lesson is this coming Friday and it's also the due date for their project - Nayuki was actually quite worried if they would be able to submit the project on time. 

Now though, it seems there's no need for Nayuki to worry further and hence the cream-haired teen allows himself to heave a sigh of relief as he made plans to approach the senior from the composition department later to collect the music clip in preparation for the submission on Friday. Turning towards the direction of Ugawa Akira, Nayuki started. 

“Ugawa-kun, the music clip for the song ‘Yume Tsubomi’ has been cleaned up. I’m going to collect the clip later from Honjo-senpai, considering the submission and presentation is on this coming Friday morning. Would you like to meet up and have a run-through of the song over the next few days?” Nayuki inquires with a friendly smile. 

"Hmm… sure, but maybe not tomorrow. How about we do it on Wednesday, after the S&L training instead?" Ugawa Akira thought over Nayuki's suggestion to do a rehearsal before the actual performance in front of the class on Friday and shrugged his agreement. His only request was that they avoid doing it on Tuesday because he has other commitments after S&L training for the next few weeks to come. 

“I don’t mind doing it on Wednesday, but can I ask what do you have planned on Tuesday evening? It seems you have been often away on Tuesday evening.” Nayuki said in response, and at the same time brought up a nagging question in his mind to the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi. 

“Indeed, Ugawa. I’ve been wanting to inquire you on the same issue for weeks now, too.” Tatsumi Rui nodded, joining in Nayuki’s task of pressing his pink-haired teammate for a response. 

“...” Ugawa didn’t respond, or rather his response sounds too inaudible for Tatsumi Rui and Nayuki Toru to catch. 

Ultimately, it was Tengenji Kakeru that responded on behalf of his beau, by claiming that Ugawa is attending the Kabuki workshop on Tuesday evening that's conducted by his father over at the traditional art society. Of course, Tengenji would also tag along for the workshop and would help to explain concepts that his pink-haired beau doesn't understand in the simplest form of saying. Later, they would seize the opportunity to enjoy a dinner date outside with just the two of them, before traveling back to the dorm to meet up with the rest of their friends. 

“Kabuki workshop? Wow… I didn’t know you’re interested in Kabuki too, I thought that was more Sawatari’s area of interest.” Toraishi Izumi whistled aloud as he remarked. 

"I definitely wasn't interested before… but these days I find them quite enriching and the talks about Gothic Kabuki are most definitely interesting. Of course, I find the need to attend these workshops primarily because I didn't want to appear dumb when Kazuhiko-san decides to quiz me something about Kabuki and I ended up not being able to answer." Ugawa Akira responded with a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks when he talks about how his interest in Kabuki came about. 

Mostly, Ugawa's interest in Kabuki started after he starts to date a certain redhead, officially. Considering Tengenji's family established a reputation for Kabuki performance, and how Kerukeru was already considered an established young and uprising actor in the Kabuki world. It wouldn't do for Ugawa to not know a single thing about Kabuki, especially since his boyfriend's father makes it a point to quiz him some whenever they met. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 112 is completed, Now off to Chapter 113, and episode 10 has been disregard/rewrite on the entire scale. I can’t fit in the runaway imagination of Nayuki because it doesn’t fit with my fic verse ^^; 
> 
> Either way, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, now I’m down to the last bit whereby it features Hiragi’s departure and I’m done for the episode 10 XD


	113. Saying goodbye to Hiragi Tsubasa, Part 2 …

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, so Hiragi left Japan in this chapter XD  
1\. Kitahara made a bento for Kuga... but ended up being eaten by Inu  
2\. Inu somehow was locked in the school, and none of his teammates realized XD  
3\. Why Tora was also the dog-sitter for Team Hiragi reveal XD  
4\. Ootori & Shiki interaction XD  
5\. S1 Kao Kai members talks about S3 Kao Kai XD  
6\. B-Pro group chat XD   
7\. Ootori chat with Shiki's sister & Mother XD   
8\. S1 Kao Kai send off Hiragi at airport :P   
9\. Rooftop of Ayanagi Academy - Team Hiragi + Team Ootori scene from anime with some extra XD 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter XD

On the morning of the 17th of July, Nayuki woke up and entered the kitchen of the dorm to find Kitahara Ren of Team Sazanami monopolizing the use of the kitchen. With twitching lips, Nayuki inquires. 

“Kitahara-kun, what are you doing?” 

“Making a bento.” Kitahara Ren answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“... I see, erm… right, I’ll just leave you to it for the time being.” Nayuki back-pedaled out of the kitchen, deciding to head over to the common bathroom for his morning routine first. Inwardly, he was wondering just how many bentos is Kitahara going to make with that much steam-rice prepared. 

As it turns out, Kitahara Ren is making rice-balls for the bento since that was the easiest to prepare. However, it seems he wasn’t quite sure of the proportion of rice to prepare and thus, instead of a single bento - he ended up making enough rice-balls to fill up a five-tier bento box. 

Kuga Shuu blinked in bewilderment as Kitahara Ren set the five-tier bento box in front of him, before asking. “What is this?” 

“Bento for you, of course. Didn’t you say instead of staring at you to show my concern for your well-being, I should bring you a bento instead? So, there you go - I was up since 5.30am this morning to prepare it.” Kitahara Ren proclaimed, puffing his chest as though waiting to be praised. 

“...I see…” Kuga Shuu sweat-dropped as he stared at the five-tier bento box wondering just how on earth is he going to finish eating these amounts of food. Still, he decides to open up the bento cover lid even if it is to simply check what’s included in the bento. 

Just then, Inumine Seishiro who has been napping in his seat with his head cushioned on his book-bag woke up and exclaimed that he’s hungry. Needless to say, the forest-green haired teen zeroed in his gaze to the five-tier lunch box sitting on Kuga Shuu’s desk as he directed his puppy eyes upon the stoic teen of Stardust asking if he could have the bento. 

"Go ahead, I can't finish five-tier of rice-balls on my own." Kuga Shuu responded since Kitahara made the bento after heeding his jesting word of advice. He couldn't foist everything off to the dog(?) now that the bento has been made and delivered by the leader of Team Sazanami. 

As such, Kuga decides to keep the top tier with the bento cover lid and keep it for later consumption. Unlike Inumine, he took a satisfying breakfast with the rest of his teammates earlier on in the morning. Thus, he isn’t hungry enough to eat another bento now. The other four-tiers of the bento full of rice-balls were handed over to the dog of Team Hiragi instead. 

Kitahara Ren stared in disbelief as the doggy of Team Hiragi devoured the rice-balls in just under 30 minutes, as he kudos the forest-green haired teen for the hefty appetite. 

“Inumine, just how hungry were you?” Kuga Shuu paused for a second, before inquiring now that he thinks about it, he didn’t seem to see the teen anywhere in the dorm this morning(?)

“Very hungry… I didn’t eat anything since last night.” Inumine answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Ah! Inu! There you are! Where have you been?! Do you know we have been looking all over for you since this morning?” Toraishi entered the classroom of 2-MS to find their wandering puppy(?) and immediately start berating the teen with forest-green hair about worrying them. 

"Sorry, I fell asleep after the extra training last night and when I woke the school has been locked. So, I decide to wait for someone to come and find me… but then I got tired and decides to just go back to sleep. So, I didn't get to eat anything until now." Inumine Seishiro shrugged his response, as though getting himself locked and stranded in school was no-big-deal. 

"Kiki-chan, thanks for the rice-balls. Although, I would suggest more flavors the next time. Plain rice balls for the entire five-tiers is a little boring after a while." Inumine Seishiro turns towards Kitahara and said before the smell of more food lures him towards Nayuki Toru. 

“Eh?! You want to have the bento? But this is Yuuta-kun’s bento…” Nayuki commented as he shifted inquiring eyes towards his green-eyed friend, waiting for Yuuta’s response. 

"Well… if Sei-chan is that hungry, I guess we could let him have the bento? At most, I'll just settle my lunch in the cafeteria today." Yuuta commented before shifting his eyes towards Tatsumi Rui and said. 

“Perhaps, we should get someone to check the training room to see if Sei-chan is hiding somewhere before we all leave school for the day.” 

"Indeed." Tatsumi Rui nodded in agreement with Yuuta's suggestion, their team tends to forget about Inumine's existence because he pulls disappearance acts on them too much. Still, the idea that they had not noticed that Inumine got himself locked up in school for the night is a little too much. So, he turns towards Toraishi and instructed for their resident dog-sitter to make it a point to check where Inumine was when training ended for the day. 

“...Why is it me, again?” Toraishi lamented aloud to his team leader. 

"Because you are the one with the most time at hand." Ugawa Akira deadpans in response. 

Technically, it wasn’t wrong to say that Toraishi has the most time to spare on hand. Tatsumi has been chosen for the role of Alexis Shadow and hence is always spending time doing self-practice, and Sawatari is always staying by the side of Tatsumi since the green-eyed blond of Team Hiragi relies on him for quite a bit. 

The last time, Sawatari leave Tatsumi alone after practice ended because he needs to run some errands - Tatsumi, somehow managed to catch a cold. Henceforth, Sawatari is very reluctant to leave his childhood friend alone for more than fifteen minutes these days. 

Ugawa, on the other hand, is either busy with his self-practice for the role of Percy or he's off to attend the Kabuki workshop held over at the traditional art society by his 'father-in-law' with his boyfriend in tow. 

Toraishi Izumi has not been chosen for any roles, not even as a swing - that is Inumine's job, and thus during training, his only task is to run errands or help Inumine along with the practicing when necessary. After practice, the teen is always off to chat girls up on his mobile devices or out on a date. These appointments seem pointless in the opinions of most members on Team Hiragi, it isn’t as though Toraishi is legit dating a girl. 

Toraishi is just stringing a chain of girls along with his womanizer and playboy way of living. So, of course, when they need someone to keep an eye out on their resident dog (?) their resident womanizer becomes the first-choice candidate in their minds. 

While the students of 2-MS were hanging around in class waiting for their supplementary classes to kick-start their day, Ootori Itsuki was over at the Kao Council building dropping off lunch for his eldest pseudo-son - Shiki Toma, in the bento box that he had purchased only yesterday with the help of his beloved beau. 

“Shiki-chan, this is your lunch and I made sure to include the complete cutlery set for you this time around. Hence, I do not wish to see any leftover food when I came by to collect the bento box after training for the S&L ended for the day, just because you find it too hassle to eat any of the side dishes.” Ootori Itsuki emphasis, recalling the teen’s excuse from the day before. 

Yesterday, when Ootori arrived home and took out the bento box collected back from Shiki - he opened up the food container to find the steamed corn only half-eaten. Thankfully, that was the only food Shiki had left in a state of half-eaten; the rest of the food has been fully eaten up. 

"Ara, good morning - Ootori-senpai. I didn't come in at a bad time, did I?" Irinatsu Masashi greeted cheerfully as he entered the office of Shiki Toma to drop off some documents that require approval from the head of the Kao Council before he could start publicizing them on the school's social platform. 

"No, you didn't. I was just reminding him not to be picky about the food, and that he should finish everything and not just leave certain food untouched simply because he finds eating them too much of a hassle." Ootori Itsuki responded in a dry tone of voice, before turning towards the auburn-haired teen and inquires. 

"Have you decided when to hold the training camp for your students' yet?" Ootori didn't ask where the teen intends to hold the training camp but a matter of when since he would need to adjust the amount of food prepared during the two-weeks' time frame when the time comes for Shiki to hold the training camp. Not that Ootori needs to cater to food for Team Shiki, but that when Shiki is holding the training camp - he need not prepare lunch for the teen. 

"Oh~ that is something I can answer you, Ootori-senpai. The training camp for Team Shiki and Team Irinatsu would be held during the period from 25th July 2018, Wednesday to 8th August 2018, Wednesday in the city of Saitama. Due to Shiki’s inability to take care of himself at most times, in consensus, we have agreed on holding the training camp together.” Irinatsu Masashi answered the question on behalf of his shell-shocked friend, who looks very much out of the loop as he responded to Ootori’s inquiry. 

"Oh, that's great. I supposed you are capable of feeding Shiki-chan and his students during the period of the training camp?" Ootori nodded in response, as he starts a conversation with Irinatsu over the meal's arrangements during that period while Shiki Toma gaped from his seat. 

“Yep, arrangements have been made and the food pantry in my family’s home in Saitama city are being stocked up as we speak now.” Irinatsu Masashi nodded in response. 

Ootori nodded in satisfaction, before turning around to ruffle Shiki’s hair for a second and picked up the stack of documents sitting by the left side of Shiki’s work-desk. These are the completed pile of work that he intends to screen through once and then dropped off to the management offices before the end of today’s office hours. 

"Alright, it's about time for me to leave. Shiki-chan, I will be taking this stack of documents with me. So, you can start on a new stack of paperwork today. I'll see you again, later this evening." Ootori then said, directing his words towards his pseudo-son while he took with him the documents that have been processed by Shiki who is just hesitant on submitting them to the management offices. 

"You know, Itsuki-nii… you can't keep on helping your pseudo-son dropped off the documents he had processed at the management offices, all the time. Time is ticking, and once the S&L performance is over and done with - you aren't going to have time to swing by the Kao Council office twice a day to clean up the paperwork for Shiki." Hiragi Tsubasa commented during the break-time of the training on the 17th of July, 2018. 

“Yes, Hiragi-kun is right.” Akatsuki Kyoji agreed as he took in the sight of the once procrastinating King of the former Kao Council spending the precious break-time going through paperwork for the present Kao Council.

"I know, I'm thinking what to do about Shiki's over-abundance of paperwork when the end of summer approached. As you mentioned, my college will be starting in autumn - so I need to figure out a way to maintain the efficiency level of the Kao Council, and at the same time prevent Shiki from forgoing sleep and food to keep up with the processing of these documents." Ootori Itsuki responded, snapping close another document to reach for the next file. 

“Actually, why are you even reading them over? They have been nicely compiled and could easily just submit to the management offices, right?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion took a folder from the pile and flipped through it idly, before commenting. 

"Shiki-chan's bad habit of self-doubting, he never let anything leave his desk without going through it thrice. Hence, I said I will help him look it over, so he can start working on the new document. Of course, I know everything is nicely prepared and could be submitted immediately since Shiki-chan, unlike me, is very serious in his work quality. But then, he has this habit of dealing with the paperwork in the order it landed on his desk - no matter how many times, we tell him to prioritize, it still continues on. So, I guess Shiki is right when he says he can be quite narrow-minded because he only knows how to do things in the order he was trained to do. Even these documents I had with me now, half of it isn't even the most pressing issue." Ootori shakes his head in response, so he had actually instructed for Chiaki to go through Shiki's desk daily and extracted out the 'urgent' labeled document for his own attention while leaving the rest to Shiki's attention in the auburn-haired teen's own pace. 

“Well… at least, Chiaki-kun no longer needs to clean shit up for his frosty friend these days and could concentrate on lessening Shiki-kun’s workload.” Akatsuki Kyoji shrugged, before commenting in response. 

“The only saving grace is that the winter boy has mellowed down somehow, and now has his attention focused elsewhere these days.” Ootori Itsuki commented dryly as he recalls what his beau has told him about. 

“Itsuki, the break is ending.” Hoshitani Yuuta calls out from the other side of the room then, drawing Ootori’s attention away from the pile of documents and back onto the training for the S&L. 

“Alright, I’m coming.” Ootori Itsuki responded, setting aside the last document he was checking over. It didn’t look like there’s anything that needs to be changed, so he would just drop them off at the management offices during lunch break. 

Back in the Kao Council offices, Shiki Toma told Irinatsu to stay back for a second after the morning meeting has ended. Funnily enough, when Hiragi Tsubasa is holding the morning meeting for the Kao Council - it was always the head of the Kao Council that calls the meeting to order. But when it was Shiki’s turn to lead the council, the morning meeting is called by Chiaki Takafumi, the Vice of the Kao Council because Shiki is too much of a mess to create a decent agenda for the morning meeting. 

So, the members of the present Kao Council are reporting more towards Chiaki than Shiki. Shiki's only job during the morning meeting is to nod and smile and thanked the member for their efforts in keeping up with the efficiency level of the Kao Council. Of course, the one who makes the final decision and calls the shots is still Shiki Toma - only Chiaki brought it up for discussion first because if they leave it to Shiki, they probably wouldn't be able to get things done on time. 

A lot of times, when Chiaki brought up something for discussion - Shiki would still be out of the loop, mostly because the document that talks about the issue are still sitting somewhere on the auburn-haired teen's desk because the teen hasn't got around to reading on it. Hence, under Ootori and Hiragi's instruction after they noticed Shiki's bad habit of only doing things/looking through the documents in the order of arrival on his work-desk… the set of fraternal twins has taken to instruct the administrative staff in the management office to drop a soft-copy of the same document via emails to Chiaki Takafumi. 

Especially so, if the document is related to an urgent issue to work on for the members of the Kao Council because by the time Shiki got around to read the hard copy of the document - it might be too tight a time-leash to come up with something feasible. Of course, the excuses that Hiragi supplied the management offices is simply that the Vice Head of the Kao Council must be kept in the loop. 

"Yes, Shiki?" Irinatsu prompted when he noticed the auburn-haired teen had zoned out on him for a second. 

“Right, I was going to ask - when was the training camp dates decided? Why am I unaware of the details?” Shiki Toma asks, bringing up the topic he had overheard Irinatsu speaking with Ootori Itsuki earlier on in the day for discussion. 

"The training camp dates were only confirmed yesterday evening via the group chat for Team Irinatsu. Your team is going to inform you in person today when you meet them for the lesson in the afternoon. As to the decision to hold the training camps together, well, that's an established fact in our earlier discussion via the seasonal gossip nest seeing as it's not feasible to let you go on a training camp alone with five growing teens. Neither of you can cook, and surviving on energy bars is just plain ridiculous. No matter how much of a mess you are in person, your students aren't you - they need substantial food to keep up with the training activity." Irinatsu Masashi told his auburn-haired friend in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Oh…" Shiki then nodded, accepting Irinatsu's response as it is. He didn't argue against the fact, because it is true that he's too much of a mess to be entrusted with the care of five growing teens. 

“Kasugano.” Fuyusawa Ryo calls out for the attention of the pink-haired treasurer of the Kao Council as they leave the meeting room for their respective offices. 

“Yes, Fuyusawa-kun?” Kasugano Shion paused in his steps as he turns around to face the aquamarine-haired teen. 

“Has the dates for your team’s training camp been confirmed yet?” Fuyusawa inquires, as he approached Kasugano and invited the teen to join him in his office - that once belongs to Sazanami Sakuya at one point in time. 

“Erm… yes, tentatively we are thinking of holding it between 30th July to 13th August 2018.” Kasugano nodded in response. 

“Okay, Takafumi has informed me that you wish to use my family vacation home in the Yamanashi prefecture for the training camp?” Fuyusawa Ryo prompted, bringing up the topic that came up between a conversation he had with his childhood friend some days ago when they spoke on their respective training camps for their students in preparation for the Ayanagi Festival test stage. 

"Yes, but only if it's not too much of an inconvenience for you and your family." Kasugano Shion responded he supposed he could live with the idea of crossing path with the OtoHoshi couple daily if he really has to hold the training camp in school. 

“It’s fine, I’ll be using the same venue for my students’ training camp. I’ll send you the address later, there would be a week whereby the two teams’ training would overlap - I’ll think about how to work out the training schedule and comes back to you later.” Fuyusawa Ryo responded with a nod. 

“Right, I’ll just wait for your text message then.” Kasugano nodded back in response, before turning around to leave the office of Fuyusawa Ryo and head for his own office to attend to his work for the day. 

Since the summer vacation is already underway, most of the first-years and second-years students are already home for the vacation. Those who remain in the dorm and school, are those that need to attend supplementary classes or has to sit for make-up tests due to the failing of their mid-term's exams. So, while Yuuta is busy in school preparing for the upcoming S&L performance that would be taking place in mid-August - the members of the KitaKore duo are already back in preparation for the impending promo campaign for the release of B-Project latest CD in July. 

Group-chat of B-Project [KitaKore, Thrive, MoonS, Killer King, Sumisora Tsubasa] - 17th of July 2018, 11am

Ryuji: Yuuta, I know you are busy with S&L right now. But I hope you still remember that B-Project latest CD was released to the market yesterday on the 16th of July. Henceforth, there's a series of promo campaigns going on. 

Yuuta: I know. The performance for the S&L is slated to take place on the 15th of August, Wednesday. So, until then - for the promo events of B-Project, unless it’s taking place on weekends morning or Sunday afternoon… only the evening blocks I can attend in person. The S&L takes precede. 

PS: on the topic, do let me know if anyone of you intends to come down in person to watch the S&L performance. Tickets available on 1st come 1st served basis… 

Goshi: I’m going.

Kento: I’m going as well… seeing as I need to drop our resident Tsundere off. 

Goshi: Oi!

Tomo: Quit it, or I’m dropping a bucket of water above your heads! 

Yuuta: ^^; Ryu-chan, Tomo-kun… what about you two?

Ryuji: Of course, I’m going. The Killer King likely would want to go and support the performance too ^^ seeing as it’s held in the Ayanagi Grand Hall. 

Kazuna: Hmm… 15th of August, unfortunately - MoonS have a live event on that day and couldn't turn up to support you. 

Yuuta: It’s fine, the sentiments to support me is good enough. ^_^ 

Tsubasa: Noted on your availability for the promo campaign. I will let you know which of the events requires you in attendance and comes back to you again, at a later point in time. We are still confirming schedules at present. 

Yuuta: Noted, and apology for the inconvenience caused on my part. ^^;

While Yuuta checks on the group chat of B-Project during lunchtime, Ootori Itsuki was dropping off the documents off at the management office before checking in with Chiaki on Shiki to see if the teen is eating on schedule. Following this, Ootori Itsuki received a surprising text message from Shiki Toma's younger sister - Shiki Sayuri. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Shiki Sayuri, 17th of July 2018 - 11.45am 

Sayuri: Ootori-senpai, this is Shiki Toma’s younger sister - Sayuri. I got your number off Nayuki-senpai. ^^; Did you receive the thank-you card I send previously?

Ootori: Oh, Sayuri-chan. Yes, I receive the thank you card. This is quite a pleasant surprise. Just to double-check, by Nayuki-senpai. You are referring to Nayuki of Stardust, correct?

Sayuri: Oh yes, right - my apologies. I should be a little clearer on my wording. Anyway, I was telling my parents over the phone yesterday about onii-san’s recent happenings and I sort of, accidentally let it slip to mom about how onii-san has been getting his lunch supply from you ^^; so, now mom wants to speak with you. 

Ootori: O-O Your mom wishes to speak with me? Not in person, I hope?

Sayuri; Oh no, not in person for certain. Just via text I believe, she says and I quote - there’s a list of instructions she intends to share with you about onii-san’s eating habits. 

Ootori: I see, oh… okay then. ^^; 

Sayuri: Right, I’ll just send her your contact details then. 

“Itsuki… what’s with that odd expression on your face?” Hoshitani Yuuta asks when Ootori Itsuki finally arrived at the cafeteria to meet him and the other seniors for lunch. 

“I just have the strangest chat experience on the messenger app.” Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped as he turns towards his beau as he responded. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Yuuta blinked at his boyfriend in confusion, as he inwardly wonders just what kind of conversation did his boyfriend had on the messenger app that actually caused the 18-year-old to feel weird out. 

"I think you should have a look at it yourself, I don't know how to put it into words." Ootori Itsuki responded as he handed his mobile device over to his boyfriend to read the message exchange that he had dubbed the 'strangest chat' ever. 

Taking the mobile device from Ootori, Yuuta glances down at the phone screen to find himself looking at a series of messages exchanged between his boyfriend and someone named Shiki Ayano. 

Originally, Yuuta was weird out by the name - since the only Shiki he knew was Shiki Toma, the current head of the Kao Council, and the eldest pseudo-son that the school had dubbed as the children of the 'OtoHoshi' ship. And then, there's the younger sister of Shiki Toma - Sayuri, who Nayuki knows better than he does. Seeing as Shiki Sayuri just happens to be a fellow member of the home economics club in the middle-school division of the Ayanagi Academy. 

But then, after reading through the chat content – Yuuta could finally relate to his boyfriend on why the chat was labeled as the ‘strangest chat experience’ ever. It turns out, this Shiki Ayano is actually the mother of their eldest pseudo-son, Shiki Toma. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Shiki Ayano, 17th of July 2018, 11.50am 

Ayano: Good morning, Ootori-kun. My daughter just told me a very interesting and amusing tale. It seems you have 'adopted' that boy of mine that's so messed up that I literally turn every friend of his into a mother-hen. ^^

Ootori: Oh, good morning. Sayuri told you about the rumors in school as well? I apologize if it disturbs you to some extent, but well... our school has an infamous rumor factory that just likes to put a spin on anything/everything they find amusing in their opinions ^^;

Ayano: It’s fine, I say I’m amused not offended/disturbed. I’m glad someone has decided to step forth and make sure that this particular boy of mine eats on time. In the past, I always make him comes back during the hols to ensure his livelihood. However, it seems this time around, I can’t do the same due to his election into some council in school. Either way, I just want to thank you for taking the time and effort to feed him at least, his lunch. 

Ootori: Oh no... it's no hassle, Madame. I mean, originally, this was an arrangement made between one of his mother-hen friends and me... I need a food tester for my cooking class, and he needs a regular supply source for lunch. That was how the arrangement begins, but then after I graduated – his friend came to me and ask for me to continue supply Shiki-chan with lunch because he had reverted to the bad habit of surviving on energy bars intake when they weren't looking. And since I live near the school, I figured I could continue to keep up with the supplies of bento lunch for Shiki-chan. ^^;

Ayano: I see, regardless since you're still feeding him lunch. I thought you should know the following; he didn't have any allergy from what I know. So, you can feed him whatever menu you like. However, he has a bad habit of not eating green peas. Oh, and he also doesn't like to eat corn if it's on the cob, but he's okay with buttered corn made from frozen corn given he was provided with a spoon. As much as I hate to criticize my own son, I have to say he's a lazy bum when it comes down to the task of eating. 

There was one time, his father and I were to attend some gala event at his father's company. He claims boredom because he wouldn't know anyone at the gala, and appeal to us that he wishes to stay home. Figuring that he's already 13, we agreed and just took Sayuri with us on the trip. When we got home, we found that he decides to finish up our tin of cream crackers and cookies that we got from a friend for Christmas because he's too lazy to step out of the home to buy his own food. Even when we already left sufficient money for him on his study desk. =_=

Ootori: O-O||| Was that during the holiday period?

Ayano: Yes, that happens during the winter break of his 1st year in Ayanagi Middle School. Oh, and he used to not eat carrots too – claiming the carrot too hard to chew. So, at home, I would boil the carrots until it turns soft before serving it to him. Basically, anything that is hard to chew, contribute towards troublesome and hassle to him. At home, he will protest, outside – he would leave those things aside on the plate so people thought he doesn’t eat them at all. *Roll Eyes Emoji*

Ootori: Okay, let me see if I get this right... so, corn on the cob he doesn't eat. But frozen corn, especially if it's buttered corn – he will eat if the spoon is provided. Carrots, if too hard, he will avoid eating as he finds it a hassle to chew on them when they are hard. So, if served – the carrots need to be cook in soup until it softens significantly before being served to him? 

Ayano: Yes, and he has a sweet tooth as well. Except for gum that will stick to his teeth, he likes all kinds of sweet treats. But don't let him indulge in sweet treats too much... he had once tried to eat an entire box of Ferrero Rocher trying to pass it off as a valid meal intake during the holiday. He got caught by his father red-handed, and the box of chocolates given to the next-door neighbor as punishment. 

Ootori: I see, noted. Is there anything else I need to be aware of – concerning his eating habits?

Ayano: Just make sure he eats everything you provided him with, tell him not to pick at his food. Try and make sure he eats healthily, and monitor his sleep patterns. Sometimes, when he's hungry but too lazy to move – he will try to sleep through hunger. I apologize for dumping him on you, but I'm unable to fuss over him when he resides away from home at present. While he didn't go to the extent of ignoring my calls, I wouldn't know if he's just trying to pull the wool on me. Because sometimes what I hear from him and what I hear from Kasugano-kun differs too much that I knew Toma was lying to me. *Annoyed Emoji*

And when I call him out on his lie, he just said he didn’t want me to worry over him. Seriously, which mother on earth would not worry and fuss over the kids? When the kid is as messed-up as he is, of course, the worries would just double. Right, so – back to Toma, he has low blood pressure [mild] and gastric issues. Hence, it is important for him not to skip meals. 

Ootori: Noted, I’ll make sure he doesn’t skip his meals one way or another. While on the subject, does he eat fish? 

Ayano: He likes fish dishes but too lazy to pick out the bones. So, he leans towards Salmon and Unagi most of the time. He’s okay with fishcakes and fish balls too. 

Ootori: ^^; 

Ayano: Right, I think that’s all for now. I’ll come back to you if I thought of something else. 

Ootori: Noted, thank you, madame, for the information. ^^

Hoshitani Yuuta handed the mobile device back to his boyfriend and sweat-dropped as he commented. “I see, no wonder you say you had the strangest chat ever...” 

"Care to share what is going on?" Yuzuriha Christian Lion couldn't help but pried into the topic after he noticed the bemused looks that crossed the features of the OtoHoshi couple across from him. 

"Basically, Itsuki over here just had a parent-guardian type of conversation with Shiki's legit mom over the eating habits of Shiki-chan," Yuuta commented, sounding absolutely amused by the turn of event. 

“Huh?” Yuzuriha blinked in confusion as he shifted inquiring eyes upon his friend with purplish-white hair. 

“...In short, Shiki-chan's mom just gave me a list of information on Shiki-chan's eating habits, lazy nature, and medical history. Oh, and I’m also told to ensure that Shiki-chan doesn’t skip meals.” Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped in response. 

"I see... it does appear that Shiki-kun's mother has a habit of getting everyone to fuss over Shiki-kun's well-being. Although, I don't blame her at all – because I would fuss too if I have a son like Shiki-kun..." Akatsuki Kyoji shakes his head in response, after hearing Ootori's comment. 

The orange-haired former member of the previous Kao Council too had heard from Kasugano Shion – his successor, sometime back when they still held the office of the Kao Council, about how messed-up Shiki Toma was in private. Akatsuki had inquired into the subject, after getting curious about why Kasugano and Irinatsu were so eager to sign up their friend for a guinea-pig to test out the food prepared by Ootori Itsuki while the purplish-white haired teen was attending culinary class. 

“Anyway, enough about Shiki-chan for now. Itsuki, you should eat. Lunchtime is half-over by now.” Yuuta reminded, flicking his gaze to his boyfriend’s untouched bento as he commented. 

Darting a look at the time displayed on his mobile device, Ootori Itsuki nodded in response. Lunchtime was indeed half-over, and thus he heeds his boyfriend's words and starts eating his lunch from his bento-box. Yuuta, on the other hand, took out a copy of the S&L script and study it some more. 

Before long, the 21st of July has arrived. Hiragi Tsubasa met up with Yuuta once during the early morning hours to go through two more scenes that Yuuta had wanted the bespectacled senior to watch and give some feedback, with his luggage in tow. 

“So, Hiragi-senpai... what do you think of that two scenes? Was it better than the last time I did them?” Hoshitani Yuuta glances back at the well-dressed Hiragi Tsubasa as he inquires. 

“It’s definitely better than the last time I witnessed it being performed. I think you got the emotions in the right place, this time around. As long as you remember that every word and lines from Lambert serve as a knock to Alexis closed-off heart, you'll do fine.” Hiragi Tsubasa nodded in response, smiling at the green-eyed beau of his elder sibling before darting a look towards the clock in the training room and sighed. 

“Well, it’s time... so I’d better leave for the airport now. After all, there’s the general rule about needing to arrive at the airport 2 hours before flight-time for check-in. All the best for the performance, and take care.” 

“Thank you for your guidance, Hiragi-senpai. Good luck for your Broadway debut, and have a safe flight.” Yuuta bowed at the bespectacled fraternal twin of his boyfriend as he expressed his gratitude at the amount of guidance the teen had shown to him over the past months in preparing him for the role of Lambert in the S&L performance. 

“Thank You.” Hiragi nodded at Yuuta one last time, before heading for the door to leave the training facility block. His family car is waiting outside in the car-parking facility to bring him to the airport. 

When Hiragi Tsubasa arrived at the airport with his luggage in tow, his fellow friends have already arrived to send him off on the trip. 

“Where’s Sazanami and Yuzuriha?” Hiragi asks when he dropped off his baggage at the check-in counter of the airport, only to find the figures of his elder sibling – Ootori Itsuki and Akatsuki Kyoji waiting for him. His other two friends seem to have disappeared all of a sudden. 

"They said, they need to buy something and ask for you to wait for them. They say it would only take 15 minutes at the most." Ootori Itsuki added when his younger sibling just appears bemused by the antics of Yuzuriha and Sazanami. 

“I assume that it’s Yuzuriha’s idea? Sazanami doesn’t seem the type that would do last minute shopping at the airport for a departing friend.” Hiragi Tsubasa commented with a wry grin. 

"Indeed, it was Yuzuriha's idea. But knowing Yuzuriha, I had better go and remind him that time is not on our side." Akatsuki suddenly recalls Yuzuriha's dreadful shopping habits and decides maybe he should make up the mind about what to buy instead. 

So, the orange-haired former Kao Council member hurried to retrieve his mobile device out as he gave Yuzuriha a call to check on their present location, leaving Hiragi alone with Ootori standing outside the public area of the airport. 

“Well... we didn’t exactly part on good terms the last time around, so, this time we’d best do it properly. Have a good trip, and say ‘hi’ to Tsukigami-senpai on my behalf.” Ootori Itsuki said, holding out his hand for his younger twin to shake. 

"The two of you are really..." Hiragi shakes his head in silent amusement before he took his brother's hand in his and gives it a firm shake. Inwardly, he was wondering just how in sync Hoshitani and his elder twin was – despite being separated by the distance between them at present. An hour ago, Hoshitani Yuuta had wished him a safe flight, and now his sibling wishes him a good trip. 

“Hmm...?” Ootori tilted his head to the side in confusion, wondering what his younger twin was talking about? 

“It’s nothing... I’ve got nothing much to say to you at present, short of asking you to take good care of yourself and Hoshitani. Seeing as I have already entrusted you to him, a long time ago.” Hiragi Tsubasa commented in a bemused tone of voice. 

“...Technically, that was just 10 months ago.” Ootori reminded his younger twin with a lopsided grin. 

“10 months seems like a long time ago, looking back. Either way, I would like to think you are a tad more responsible now than a few years back. So, I’ll drop the nag this time around.” Hiragi Tsubasa shrugged before shifting his eyes towards his three friends that are running towards him, with a small shopping bag in hand. 

“Right, erm – this is something we picked out for Tsukigami-senpai. Please hand it to him when you see him.” Akatsuki Kyoji said, handing the shopping bag over to the bespectacled teen. 

"Oh, so the shopping trip for the item is meant for Tsukigami-senpai. For a while, I thought you guys were shopping for me." Hiragi commented with a look of amusement. 

"I wanted to, but Aka-chan keeps reminding me that we are running out of time." Yuzuriha Christian Lion pouted in response. 

“The fact is, your shopping takes up too much time. And time is something we do not have.” Akatsuki Kyoji reminded in a sharp tone of voice. 

"Either way, have a good and safe flight out to New York. Do let us know that you've arrived safely via the group-chat when the time comes if only to set our minds at ease." Sazanami Sakuya said then, while Yuzuriha seems to be tearing up much to the incredulity of Akatsuki Kyoji. 

“Seriously, Yuzuriha – there's isn’t a need to shed tears for the occasion! Hiragi-kun is just leaving for the Broadway for his debut performance, it’s not going to be the ‘goodbye’ of the lifetime.” Akatsuki sweat-dropped as he directed his words towards the French-born member with incredulity. 

“I know... I’m just not good with goodbyes in general.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion sniffed in response. 

“What Saku-chan said, and drop a note to mom and dad upon your safe arrival as well. Speaking of, have the lodging arrangements been made for your arrival over in New York? Or are you bunking in with Tsukigami-senpai for the first few days?” Ootori inquires out of curiosity. 

“...Noted, I will inform them upon my safe arrival in New York to set their mind at peace. As for the lodging, yes – it has been arranged. No, I’m not bunking in with Tsukigami-senpai. I don’t think I can stomach the idea of bunking in with him... and as far as I know, he stays in a studio apartment. I highly doubt rooming with him is a possibility, and even if it is, I’m most definitely not looking into the idea of it.” Hiragi Tsubasa deadpans to his elder twin in response, knowing full well that his brother is just messing with him. 

Ootori laughed aloud for a few seconds, before commenting to his ever-serious younger twin. "Goodness, I can't believe you answered me so seriously for that last remark that I made in jest. Alright, either way, I'm glad you had the lodging arrangements all sorted out already. All the best for your Broadway debut and I believe it's about the time you need to head inside and get ready for the boarding procedures." 

“I know you are saying that in jest, I’m only responding to it because I didn’t want Yuzuriha to troll about it later if I chose not to respond.” Hiragi deadpans in response. 

Back in the school, Hoshitani Yuuta, who was about to take lunch noticed the restless vibes from his fellow peers and said. “Why don’t we take our lunch up on the rooftop today?” 

“Eh? Rooftop?” Nayuki blinked, wondering why his friend suddenly wanted to dine up at the rooftop this particular afternoon. 

"Yes, I seem to recall that our school rooftop provides us an excellent view of planes taking off from the Haneda International Airport," Yuuta commented with a grin, knowing what was causing the restless vibes in the body language of his friends from Team Hiragi. 

Catching on to Yuuta's motive, Tengenji Kakeru nodded in response and said. "That's a nice idea to dine up on the rooftop, the weather isn't too hot today too. And there's the wind, it might feel better up on the rooftop. Come on, let's go!" 

Tengenji said as he pulled his pink-haired beau up as they make their way towards the staircase with rooftop access – following the lead of his team leader, Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“Kerukeru...” Ugawa started, only to fell silent when he heard his boyfriend’s whispered words. 

“Akira-chan, Hiragi-senpai is leaving today. I know we can’t send him off at the airport directly due to the supplementary classes and afternoon training with the ancient team, but we could at least send off the flight he’s boarding by witnessing the plane flying off towards its destination on the rooftop of the academic block.” Tengenji Kakeru said, keeping his voice low in a whispering tone of voice.

“Yay~ rooftop is great!” Inumine Seishiro was the first to burst through the rooftop access doorway, while the rest of the team followed at a more sedated pace. 

“Sei-chan, do be careful around here. You wouldn’t want to fall.” Yuuta warned, and Tsukigami Kaito immediately stepped up and dragged the dog(?) away from the railing. Lest the dog(?) tried to do some stunts without using common sense. 

“Tengenji is right, the breeze up here feels nice.” Tatsumi Rui commented when he felt the soft breeze of the wind blowing against his skin. 

"Shall we eat our bentos here then?" Yuuta suggested, and immediately Nayuki took out several multitier lunch boxes and set them on the floor of the rooftop. 

“Oh...you made us food?” Sawatari Eigo was surprised when he was handed a tier of the multitier lunch box with a pair of chopsticks. 

“I figured you guys might be too distracted to get your own food for today.” Nayuki shrugged, as he started to hand out the lunch box to the members of Team Hiragi – one by one. Of course, Inumine being a special case got two-tiers due to his hefty appetite. 

“Oh… thank you.” Sawatari Eigo nodded towards the cream-haired teen of Stardust in response. Because, as it turns out - Nayuki was right, none of them had the insight to buy food for lunch. Their minds were all preoccupied with the knowledge that Hiragi-senpai is leaving for Broadway today. 

“What time was Hiragi-senpai's flight again?” Tengenji Kakeru asks, turning inquiring eyes upon his leader – Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“...What makes you think I would know of such information?” Yuuta glanced over at his fellow teammate and ask back in a bemused manner. 

"Well duh... because you're basically family, I highly doubt you have no access to such information." Tengenji Kakeru rolls his eyes, as though, Ootori-senpai would not let the information slip to Yuuta in private. 

“Hmm... fair point.” Yuuta nodded in response, and there was a moment of pause while Yuuta took his phone out to scroll through the contents before tucking the phone away while he responded to Tengenji’s earlier inquiry. “The flight Hiragi-senpai is on, would depart from Haneda International Airport Terminal 2 at 11.50am.” 

Seconds ticked by as they ate in silence while waiting for the time 11.50am to arrive. Yuuta received a text message from his boyfriend informing him that the flight has departed on time sometime around 11.52am. 

“It looks like the chance to perform on the same stage as Hiragi-senpai has been delayed...” Tatsumi Rui stared up at the plane that just flew over their heads as he commented aloud in a tone of despondent. 

"..." Yuuta, sighed inwardly before he decides to do something stupid. He ran towards the barrier railings and shouted aloud. "Hiragi-senpai, Bon Voyage!" 

“Huh?” Tengenji Kakeru sweat-dropped, as he inwardly thought what his leader was up to, again. 

“Eh?! Tatsumin... what are you...?” Ugawa gaped when Tatsumi Rui decides to join Hoshitani in the insane act of shouting out their well-wishes to the departed Hiragi-senpai from the rooftop of their school building. 

"...Oh well, to hell with it! I'm going as well." Sawatari Eigo shakes his head for a moment before he proceeds to join his childhood friend – Tatsumi Rui, in the same act of insanity. Inumine was already shouting at the top of his lungs, uncaring about who will be hearing him a long time ago. 

"...I can't believe my sensible team-parents are doing something this ridiculous." Ugawa Akira mutters under his breath, while Tengenji Kakeru shrugged and simply commented. "Well, either way – it's a school holiday, so there's no harm done. Outside of a selected few individuals, who are going to know that they had done something this stupid?" 

“Damn it... why are you guys doing this? I’m weak to such things, you know?!” Toraishi Izumi suddenly starts to weep as he lamented aloud. 

“Yikes! Tora is crying again!” Ugawa Akira yelped when he noticed the tears on his fellow womanizer teammate and cringed in response. 

Shiki Toma, who was taking a nap on the rooftop cringed when he heard the voice of his idol – Hoshitani Yuuta. The auburn-haired teen was about to try and slink off when he heard the voice of his 'mama Yuuta' from behind him.

“Shiki-chan, where on earth do you think you are going?” Hoshitani Yuuta smiles at the auburn-haired senior, channeling his best ‘parental’ vibe as he addressed the head of the current Kao Council. 

Turning around, the auburn-haired teen was met by the sight of his pseudo-mom smiling sweetly at him. “…Back to the Kao Council office…” 

“Oh? Without your bento?” With that said, Yuuta put his hands out and Tsukigami Kaito immediately handed over a bento box that’s neatly wrapped up cloud pattern design bento wrap. 

Shiki Toma sweat-dropped, inwardly cursing himself for his scattered mind state. How could he have missed out on the fact that he had left his lunch behind… plastering a sheepish smile on his lips, the auburn-haired teen changed his response. “I was just thinking of using the toilet facility…” 

"I see… and what were you doing up here earlier?" Yuuta pressed on, inwardly rolling his eyes as he watched Shiki Toma trying to pull the wool over his head. He has far too many experiences dealing with the same kind of scenario over Fudo Akane of Killer King, so he isn't fooled at all by Shiki's innocent act. 

“I was taking a nap...” Shiki Toma sweat-dropped as he responded, an honest expression plastered on his face. 

“And have you eaten your lunch yet? Itsuki is going to be very disappointed if you fail to finish your lunch today.” Yuuta reminded Shiki in a no-nonsense tone of voice. 

“...I’ll eat... I’ll eat now, so stop using that kind of look on me.” Shiki Toma cringed at the look of displeasure on Yuuta’s face, being a hard-core fan-boy of Stardust, and in particular for Hoshitani Yuuta. 

The last thing Shiki Toma wanted was his name to be black-listed from the list of Stardustier, apparently, the green-eyed teen had employed this particular tactic on the auburn-haired teen after being informed about how often Shiki would get distracted during office hours due to a trending news about any events concerning Stardust, or Hoshitani Yuuta in particular. 

“Good, make sure you finished eating everything in that bento box. Don’t waste Itsuki’s effort at preparing such a nutritional lunch menu for you.” Yuuta nodded in response, handed the neatly wrapped bento box over to his pseudo-son and then indicate for the auburn-haired senior to join his team for lunch. 

They were, technically, in the middle of their lunch session, when he decides to pull that crazy stunt of shouting well-wishes into the air for Hiragi-senpai out of the blue. Of course, he wasn’t expecting to spur half the team of Team Hiragi into joining in his crazy antics though. Inumine’s decision to join in the fun, he had expected; Tat-chan has been a pleasant surprise but the most unexpected was actually Eicchin’s decision to join them all in shouting words of well-wishes for Hiragi-senpai atop of the school roof. 

“Oi, Tora – you want to cry or you want to eat, pick one. Your tears are dripping onto the food.” Kuga Shuu called out to his childhood friend when he noticed how his friend’s tears are dripping onto the rice-ball and thus ends up feeling rather disturbed and thankful that his friend is not dripping tears into his lunch. 

“Why do you care? I’m not asking you to eat from the same bento anyway.” Toraishi sniffed as he retorted, while he continues to sniff and eat at the same time. 

Meanwhile, in the Kao Council offices, Irinatsu Masashi entered the office of his auburn-haired friend to find it empty. Except for the stacks of paperwork that sits on the work-desk, the owner of the office is nowhere to be seen. 

“Hmm...” Irinatsu took a moment before entering the office and headed towards the drawer where he knew his friend usually place the bento box within. Pulling it open, Irinatsu was met with an empty spot where the lunch box usually sat. Nodding silently to himself, the dark-skinned blond was at least pleased to find that wherever his auburn-haired friend had disappeared off to, at least his friend had the insight to bring along the lunch. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 113 is done! XD Which means Thursday chapter is secured XDD Good thing too because I've got a meeting on Thursday morning ^^; 
> 
> Anyway, in this chapter, I have finally covered the last part of episode 10. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter XD 
> 
> PS: I mix up the date, meeting is on next Thursday not today ^^; So I can heave a sigh of relief and go and finish up Chapter 114 now XD


	114. Seasonal Gossip Nests, New York & the Shiki Siblings…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, chapter full of original content XD   
1\. Gossip Nest Chat Group of S3 Kao Kai made a reappearance XD  
2\. Hiragi arrived safely in New York & Met Tsukigami Haruto who picks him up at the airport.  
3\. S1 Kao Kai GC  
4\. Ootori went into parental mode as he continues to fuss over Shiki ^^;  
5\. Nayuki met Shiki's younger sister in the supermarket XD  
6\. Oh, some Fuyusawa & Akane interaction XD

Group-Chat of Seasonal Gossip Nests [Irinatsu, Kasugano, Shiki, Chiaki] - 21st of July 2018, 12.30pm

Irinatsu: Shiki, wherever you decide to vanish off to... I hope you at least have the insight to eat your lunch on time. Kasugano would kill me, otherwise. 

PS: Of course, your pseudo parents might decide to lecture me as well...^^; 

Kasugano: O-O||| Shiki pulls another disappearance act? 

Irinatsu: Yes, I entered his office to find it empty. I check the drawer where he usually kept his lunch-box within and found it empty of the bento brought over by Ootori-senpai this morning. So, at least he has the insight to bring the lunch box along with him when he pulls the disappearance act. Anyway, I was hoping that when he sees this message of mine... he will remember that he needs to eat.

Kasugano: Why did he always pick Saturday to pull the vanishing act?

Irinatsu: ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯ No idea...

Chiaki: Simple, Ootori-senpai seldom conducts spot checks on Saturday and moreover, today – Ootori-senpai is in a rush. Usually, Ootori-senpai would drop off his lunch and do some checks on the completed paperwork for Shiki. This morning, Ootori-senpai was in and out within a matter of minutes. So, it goes to show that Ootori-senpai has other commitments for today. Thus, Shiki decides to pick today to pull his vanishing act early. Usually, he would've waited until late afternoon to disappear on us… ^^; 

Shiki: Essentially, Chiaki has it right. Unfortunately, I didn’t pick a good spot for my nap today. I ended up napping on the same rooftop that my idol/pseudo-mom decides to use for his lunch spot this afternoon. Needless to say, I was caught while trying to sneak off and ended up being supervised by my pseudo-mom while I ate my lunch. >_< 

Irinatsu: O_O LMAO~ Only you, Shiki! XDDD and how natural you dub Hoshitani your pseudo-mom now XD Are you going to dub Ootori your pseudo-dad anytime soon? 

Shiki: =_= Irina-chan, I still have yet to forget about how you trick me into calling my idol - mama in public. Considering how everyone is already convinced that I had acknowledged Hoshitani as my pseudo-mom, I might as well just go with the flow. Likewise, with how OtoHoshi is a package deal - I'm never going to peel off the label of being the pseudo-kid of theirs either way. ┐(´-｀)┌

PS: I am not going to call Ootori-senpai ‘papa’ anytime soon, so you can forget about it. Ootori-senpai might be more responsible these days, but it doesn’t change his nature for being a drama queen. I am certain if I slip up once and call him ‘papa’ in public - he’s going to go all drama-queen on me, no doubt. >_< 

Kasugano: I see... so, you are eating your lunch now? 

Shiki: Yes... do you need proof? [Attached 20180721_Lunch.JPG] 

Irinatsu: LoL~ the bento box comes with a cutlery compartment! XDDD Your pseudo-dad really went and got you a new bento-box! XDD 

Shiki: ^^; Apparently so... and it seems my legit mom and sister have taken to buzz Ootori-senpai up every now and then to check if I'm eating properly. 

Kasugano: Understandable, considering I’m getting messages from your legit mom asking if you have slept enough constantly on a once per 3 days' notice? 

Shiki: O-O||| Seriously?!

Kasugano: *Serious face Emoji* Why do you think I nag at you so much and went to the extent to make your roommate confiscate your phone at times to make sure you sleep on time? 

Shiki: (´つヮ⊂) I can’t believe this… my mom is seriously turning all my friends into mother-hens. >_< 

Chiaki: I thought that was an iron-clad fact since the middle-school days? I believe Ryo and I were given similar instructions at one point in time. Only we didn't follow through them as Kasugano did… then again, we didn't expect you to be such a mess... we thought that was just your mom exaggerating until we witness it first-hand. ^^; 

Irinatsu: Witness first-hand? What did you guys witness? *Curious Emoji*

Chiaki: Ootori-senpai feeding him rice-balls as though he’s a stray. That was back in the 2nd year of our middle-school days, apparently, he woke up late and left the wallet in the dorm. Didn't want to borrow money from us, and decides to sleep off his hunger only to cause Ootori-senpai to trip over his leg. He was sleeping behind some flowering bush in the Eco-garden. Anyway, the trip-over of Ootori-senpai woke him up and his stomach growls so loud that Ootori-senpai decides to let Shiki have his convenience store-purchased rice-balls instead ^^; 

PS: That was what? Your first meeting with your ‘Papa Ootori’? XD

Irinatsu: LMAO! So, Ootori-senpai starts feeding Shiki back then, all ready? 

Shiki: That was just a one-off feeding situation. Until earlier this year, it becomes a routine for him to feed me daily ^^; 

PS: Chiaki, to answer your question – that was actually my 2nd time meeting Ootori-senpai. 

Chiaki: O-O 2nd time? When’s the 1st then?

Shiki: Three days before that incident of him tripping over my feet. As for the how... ^^; I sort of fainted in front of him? 

Kasugano: O-O Why did you faint? 

Chiaki: LoL~ So, he was that student that brought you over to the sick-bay after you fainted from heatstroke or was it heat exhaustion? XD 

Shiki: Shion – what Chiaki said, I fainted from heat-exhaustion that day. ^^; Apparently, I didn’t drink enough water. 

Kasugano: (, Ծ_ლ) Shiki, honestly... how did you managed to grow up till this age when you are so much of a mess? 

Shiki: You are better off asking my mom. Because I had no idea how I managed to grow up when I'm so much of a mess. 

Anyway, I’m kind of shocked now because I was just informed by my pseudo-mom that my legit mom is in cahoots with Ootori-senpai! She apparently gave Ootori-senpai a list of my likes/dislikes when it comes down to food choices, and also a summary of my health conditions/medical history >_< 

PS: It seems my sister – Sayuri has told our mom of the school’s rumor of me being adopted by the OtoHoshi couple - and instead of feeling disturbed/offended… she’s downright amused by the tale. o (_ _o) ノ☆ 

Irinatsu: LMAO~(o>艸<)

Kasugano: (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀) 

Chiaki: (ᗒ ᗨᗕ)

Shiki: ╥ ﹏ ╥ You guys are so bad!

Kasugano: Sorry, Shiki… but in our defense, you are so much of a mess that I could understand where your mom is coming from. ^^; 

Irinatsu: Speaking of, which way do you swing again? If you swing for the girls’ department, I’m worried about how you are going to survive adulthood. If you swing for the boys, I believe Nayuki of Stardust is not spoken for yet ^^; 

Kasugano: Irinatsu, surely, you’re not suggesting Shiki to date Nayuki - right? (눈‸눈)

Irinatsu: I’m jesting, of course. But what I want to point out is - with Shiki’s messed up nature, when he intends to look for a partner… the partner must be someone that could either ‘revamp’ him or ‘mother’ him XD 

PS: I’m curious, I always find it weird that Shiki wants to be an actor considering how bad he was with public speaking. However, after looking at how he deals with paperwork - I think I understood a tad better. Actors do not need to deal with much paperwork, so he probably wouldn’t end up overworking himself to the brink of death if he chooses to join the entertainment industry. ^^;

Chiaki: If he still couldn’t get over his nervousness when doing public speaking, perhaps - he’s better at trying out being a model instead. 

PS: On the subject of his future half, I doubt it would be an easy job to ‘change’ him. He did say he can be narrow-minded, between him and Ryo... I don’t know which is worse actually. At least, Ryo has proven that he could be change... what was Ryo’s flaws again?

Irinatsu: Ryo-chin's flaws...Cold, unfeeling bitch? 

Kasugano: Snob and domineering, perfectionist perhaps?

Chiaki: Indeed, and now? 

Irinatsu: Hmm... the Ryo-chin now is... a Tsundere? XD 

Kasugano: Tsundere... I don't know what to make of that... but I have to agree, while he is still pretty much a perfectionist. The snob in him has been toned down and mellowed out... the domineering trait of his is no longer that obvious. At least, these days he will listen to other peoples' opinions and try to come up with a logical rebuke and package his words better so it won't annoy people that much.

Irinatsu: Yep! And Ryo-chin may disagree, but his cold frosty aura is no longer that severe these days. I’ll say he’s melting – especially when Akane is nearby XD 

Chiaki: Melting like the north pole XP Well – objectively speaking, his communication skills are so much better than before. Oh, Kasugano – you'll be happy to know, he put that dummy book to use it seems. ^^; 

Irinatsu: O-O That dummy guide book to communication that Kasugano gifted Ryo-chin with back in January on his birthday? 

Chiaki: Yep! Albeit, he claimed he’s just killing time with that book but who knows? XD Coming back to Shiki, what’s his flaws and strength? While on the subject, I think we can pretty much agree that Ryo’s strength lies in his ability to multitask, the serious and responsible attitude towards work.

Kasugano: No arguments on Fuyusawa-kun's strength. I always find it amazing that he could answer a call, and read a report at the same time. The call and report can very well be two irrelevant topics but he could perform his duties as per the norm. I definitely can't do it that swiftly. Oh, and when he promised something – he will make sure he delivers. Those are the two things I kudos him, even before I got over my aversion with the idea of working together with him. 

Now, moving on to Shiki’s strengths and flaws. I think his strength lies in his networking skills; he may not realize it but he connects with people easily. He’s serious in his work, and hardworking as well. Meticulous also counts towards a strength... as for his flaws – his lack of flexibility, one-tracked mind, time-management, inability to prioritize, and laziness/procrastination. Oh, and stage-anxiety when it comes to public speaking. ^^; 

Irinatsu: I can’t believe what I’m reading... No wonder, people dub him the ‘son’ of the OtoHoshi couple. His ability to connect with people easily relate him to Hoshitani, and his procrastination ties him to Ootori-senpai. Only, he’s a tad better because he’s more responsible and serious than Ootori-senpai... but he’s also worse because he lacks the flexibility that Ootori-senpai obviously possessed. 

Chiaki: That's true, Ootori-senpai might be a king procrastinator but he knows how to prioritize and is flexible on how he goes about doing his job. He is open for suggestions when it comes down to problem-solving; he will listen to people's advice and opinions and he could come up with a new way of doing things at the end of it all. 

Shiki, on the other hand, lacks the flexibility. He's too set in his ways, and only knows how to go about things in one direction. And while being meticulous is good, but his triple-checking over flawless documents can be a little exasperating at times. Although, his good networking and socializing skills meant there's a lesser headache when he presented his proposals during the board meeting. 

Shiki: O-O I can't believe what you guys are doing… I turn my eyes away from the screen to finish eating, and when I turn back… I found you guys gossiping about me in a chat-group that I created. >_< 

Irinatsu: Shiki, take a chill pill! Considering the GC is named Gossip Nest, of course, we are going to gossip about things in here. This isn’t exactly a GC created exclusively to bitch/gossip about Ryo-chin, you know? Albeit, 85% of the time - we talk about Ryo-chin in here XD 

PS: Speaking of Ryo-chin, is it confirmed that Team Kasugano is going to hold the training camp in Yamanashi at Ryo-chin’s family home? 

Kasugano: Yes, we just spoke about it briefly in his office. I’m waiting for him to drop the address and directions to his family home at present. 

Chiaki: Just for reference, when is all the training camp session held and where? I know, Ryo’s team is holding it in Yamanashi, at his family vacation home from 23rd July 2018, Monday to 6th August 2018, Monday. A span of 2 weeks.

Kasugano: Ah… so that's why he says we have 1 week overlap period and he needs to work out some arrangements on the practice area… anyway, my team would be holding it in Yamanashi at Fuyusawa-kun's family vacation home between 30th July 2018, Monday to 13th August 2018, Monday. ^^;

Shiki: My team is holding it in Saitama as per discussion some time back in this GC. Details, you are better off asking Irina-chan because I can’t remember. ┐(￣ヮ￣) ┌

Irinatsu: =_=; Except for Stardust related topics and the changes you strive to bring into the school, I don’t think you make it a point to remember anything else. 

PS: Anyway, the training camp for Team Shiki and Team Irinatsu would be held concurrent in Saitama, my family’s alternative residence. We would essentially be away from school between the period 25th July 2018, Wednesday to 8th August 2018, Wednesday. 

Chiaki: Right, that means I’ll be the one holding fort then. In that case, I’ll do the training camp in school seeing as someone needs to be here in office… and during the period 30th July to 6th August, I'll be the only Kao Council member in reach for the staff/students. 

Luckily, we are amid the summer break. Which means, less mundane and students’ related crisis to deals with. Else, I don’t think I can cope holding the fort alone for at least 1 week. =_= 

Kasugano: ^^; I’ll help you out until I need to leave for Yamanashi. 

Chiaki: Thank you. Perhaps, I should hold the training camp for my own team from tomorrow onwards, so I could end it before you leave with your students. 

Kasugano: That’s a sound idea. 

Chiaki: Right, I’ll go and draft the notification message to my students then. Oh, and I need to drop off the facility booking form with Ryo as well. 

Irinatsu: On a brighter side, doing the training camp in school means you do not need to fret about lodging or food for the kids ^^;

Chiaki: That's the plus side for doing the training camp in school. I'll see you guys later, now to get the details to sort out. Ciao~

Fuyusawa Ryo has just set aside his emptied lunch-box to the side of his table, ready to resume work when his office door opens up to reveal the entry of his childhood friend - Chiaki Takafumi. 

"Takafumi, can I help you?" Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in acknowledgment to his childhood friend, as he inquires. 

"Yes, I need the form processed by the end of today. Is that possible?" Chiaki responded, handing over the facility booking form to his childhood friend. 

"..." Fuyusawa Ryo took the form and inspected it in detail, noting the dates and venue of training before nodding and said. "It shouldn't be an issue, as long as you weren't requesting the school to open up its door on Sunday to grant you entry - I could get it processed by end of today. Hmm… the only issue is to get Shiki's approval since this form is submitted by you - you can't exactly approve your own application." 

“Fair enough, I’m sure Shiki will put the approval stamp on it if you let him know straightforward what’s the application form used for.” Chiaki Takafumi shrugged in response. 

“I’ll start processing it, right away then. On the other hand, you could probably get around to informing your own students of their impending training camp. There’s only like one single day in between to let them rearrange their own summer plans, so you’d better get down to it fast if you don’t want any complaints on your hands.” Fuyusawa responded, throwing in a reminder for good measures. 

“Of course, I’m not that scattered brain. I already had the notification drafted out, I just wanted to ensure the form was submitted and with your agreement to process it without delay before sending out the notification messages to my students.” Chiaki Takafumi said in response to his friend’s advice. 

"Good, while on the subject, I'll be out of town from coming Monday onwards. If there are any urgent issues to attend…" Fuyusawa started, trying to think of a suitable candidate to take over his duty but found himself having difficulty deciding. 

“I’ll handle them, it’s summer break. I highly doubt that anything urgent would come up for attention, and besides if there were - those urgent issues likely will land on Ootori-senpai’s shoulder than ours. Seeing as we are strictly dealing with students-related issues only.” Chiaki Takafumi shrugged, as he answered his friend. 

"...True. Now, do you have other things or is that all you need from me?" Fuyusawa prompted, flicking his gaze at the time reflected on the office laptop as he addressed his childhood friend. Not that he didn't wish to entertain his friend, but he's kind of on a timing clutch. He had to process the application form his friend brought in before Fudo Akane reported to his office for the day. 

“That’s all for now, I’ll let you know in the chat if I need anything else from you.” Chiaki Takafumi noticed his friend’s eyes darting towards the time display, and he caught on immediately to what his friend was thinking about. 

“I’ll see you later at the dorm then.” Fuyusawa nodded in response, glad that his childhood friend had caught on to his subtle hints. 

The aquamarine-haired teen was just finishing up inputting the booking details of the training facility into the school's booking and management system on his laptop when his office door opens up to admit a certain orange-bullet by the name of Fudo Akane. 

“Fuyufuyu-senpai! I’m here!” Fudo Akane announced his entry in a sing-song manner. 

“Yes, I can see that… now, settle down and take out your homework.” Fuyusawa Ryo rolls his eyes inwardly, keeping his face impassive as he addressed the energetic cousin of Fudo Anko - his only, female friend. 

"Okay!" Fudo Akane agreed cheerfully, and as he pulled out his homework assignment for the day - he also chanced upon the printout of his work schedule for August. Hesitating slightly, he calls out for the attention of his 'cousin-in-law' - the infamous frosty winter boy of the Ayanagi Academy and said. 

“Fuyufuyu-senpai, can you help to pass this information over to Iri-senpai?” 

“...” Fuyusawa took the offered piece of A4 size paper printout and scanned through it idly, not surprised to find it the job schedule for Killer King dated for August 2018. Nodding wordlessly, the aquamarine-haired teen set aside the information and said. “Fine, but don’t make it a habit to have me play pigeon between you and Irinatsu.” 

“Ara, only the three of you? Where’s Akane?” Korekuni Ryuji of KitaKore chanced upon the members of the Killer King unit outside the school’s gate, and couldn’t resist asking. 

“Akane’s off to the Kao Council building for his tuition session with that cousin-in-law senpai of his.” Teramitsu Haruhi shrugged in response. 

“...Akane’s cousin-in-law…you mean Fuyusawa?” Korekuni Ryuji blinked twice, before making the connection in his mind. 

“Yes, the infamous winter boy of your school-year, obviously.” Shingari Miroku nodded in response. 

“Akane, he really isn’t afraid of Fuyusawa, is he?” Kitakado Tomohisa mused aloud, his expression bemused. 

“I don’t think the term ‘afraid’ is in his dictionary, Tomo.” Korekuni Ryuji shakes his head ruefully as he responded. 

“Well… considering Akane did try to perform the stunt when that stuntman who is supposed to be his double in the film personally when the stuntman has to cancel out last minute, despite protests from the bosses… one could easily tell that Akane has no sense of danger.” Hoshitani Yuuta added on then, as he made his way to the front of the gate to meet up with his fellow teammates from B-Project. 

"Yuuta, is your practice for the day completed already?" The KitaKore duo was surprised to see the green-eyed teen approaching them since it's been known that the training for the S&L rarely ended before 5pm on normal days. 

"Yes, today's Saturday. Practices end at 3pm, and besides the main casts aren't around. They are all off at the airport, so Uozumi-san decides to end practice earlier today. In turn, Monday's training is going to be harsher than usual." Yuuta shrugged as he responded in an expectant tone of voice. 

“I see… so, are you with us for this evening event?” Kitakado Tomohisa asks then, he hasn’t had the time to confirm the list of attendants for this evening promo campaign. Unlike the last time around, this year’s promo campaign for B-Project CD releases tends to be missing either one or two participants. 

“Yes, I’ll be joining in this evening but Hikarun is sitting out on this evening performance. His doctor is going out of town for 2 weeks, so he can’t reschedule his follow-up appointment at the hospital. Hmm… since Nomechin is always with Hikarun, I expect that he would be missing this evening’s performance event too.” Yuuta nodded in response before commenting about the absence of Osari Hikaru and Nome Tatsuhiro of MoonS for this evening’s promo campaign event. 

“Okay, and what about Akane? How’s he heading to the event site?” Korekuni Ryuji inquires out of curiosity, seeing as Akane is still with Fuyusawa Ryo in the Kao Council building now. 

"...He would have his way, I'm sure. Let's go, don't keep the rest waiting for us." Hoshitani Yuuta surmised.

As it turns out, Akane arrived via the family car of Fuyusawa Ryo. It seems the aquamarine-haired teen was meeting his parents for dinner at some high-end restaurant that is vegan-friendly, to discuss the arrangement of utilizing the family vacation home in Yamanashi for the training camp of his own students and his friend's students. The aquamarine-haired teen then proceeds to drop Akane off at the designated event site for the B-Project promo campaign before heading off for his own dinner appointment. 

“How did you talk Fuyusawa-senpai into giving you a ride over?” The fellow members of the Killer King gaped when they realized who has just dropped their leader off at the event venue. 

“I asked and he obliged.” Fudo Akane shrugged nonchalantly as he responded. 

“...” 

Group-chat of Seasonal Gossip Nest [Irinatsu, Shiki, Kasugano, Chiaki] - 21st of July 2018, 5.30pm

Irinatsu: I’m shocked. ╭( ๐_๐)╮

Shiki: Why? 

Irinatsu: So, Killer King has an event to promote B-Pro latest CD somewhere downtown. I was going to offer to hitch a GRAB for Akane so he could make it to the venue in time, but Akane decides to ask if he could hitch a ride in Ryo-chin’s family car instead. 

PS: Ryo-chin's family car is here in school today because he has got some dinner appointments made prior? 

Chiaki: Yes, I remembered him saying something about meeting his parents to make arrangements for the usage of their vacation home in Yamanashi. So, Fudo Akane asks Ryo if he could hitch a ride to the event venue for his B-Pro commitments? 

Irinatsu: Yep, and guess what? 

Shiki: What? 

Irinatsu: Ryo-chin agrees. 

Kasugano: O-O 

Shiki: O_O Ryo actually agreed?! No protests at all?

Irinatsu: Yep, he just gave in to Akane after Akane commented about how he only missed his company transport because Ryo-chin wants him to complete the homework first. And Ryo-chin gave in, straight away. 

Chiaki: Well… I can see that happening if the event site is along the way from where Ryo is scheduled to meet his parents for dinner. I mean, he probably didn’t want to waste more time arguing and decides to just go along with Fudo Akane’s pleas.

Kasugano: Wow… I really kudos Fudo Akane for his bravery to talk to Fuyusawa-kun so naturally. It's like, he's totally unaffected by the cold vibes that surround Fuyusawa-kun's aura. 

Chiaki: Hmm… *Thinking Face Emoji* You know, I think this was one of the reasons why Ryo is so accommodating to Akane. When he was younger, he was always deemed weak. But when puberty hits, his growth spurt also starts. Either way, somewhere along the line people start to fear him… and hence, Akane's fearless disposition towards him sort of throws him off right from the start. 

Not knowing how to deal with Akane, he took a step back. Once he took a step backward, Akane took another step forward and that’s how it ended up in what it was today. Ryo being accommodating to Fudo Akane, at most if not all of the time. 

Shiki: Hmm… fair enough, although I still think the fact that Akane is related to Anko-chan plays a part in the situation too.

Chiaki: Oh~ I’m sure that does play a part in the situation. Only Ryo isn’t admitting that he feels something for Anko-chan at present, but then again, Anko-chan didn’t really have other suitors around her at this point in time… so Ryo likely just don’t feel the competition and hence aren’t making any move to pursue Anko-chan yet. 

Irinatsu: Possible… but it might also be that Ryo-chin wants to withhold moving on to the next step until he has more time on hand to spare? Because, honestly speaking, neither of us have the time to date around at present. The school commitments and Kao Council duties are practically eating up all our free time. 

Kasugano: Fuyusawa-kun still finds time to visit the cafe where Anko-chan works in her free time though. 

Irinatsu: That’s her family business, so she’s helping out during peak hours. While on the subject, that isn’t counted towards dating… who on earth dates someone under the scrutiny of the parents? Remember, the cafe owner is Anko-chan’s dad… and sometimes Akane also hangs around the cafe. The most Ryo-chin could do was to talk with Anko on mundane things… so no, I wouldn’t call that dating. 

Chiaki: It could be courting though, back in the medieval ages. ^^; 

Irinatsu: I highly doubt Ryo-chin is so old-fashioned… that requires to go on dates under a chaperone. =_=

PS: Either way, I highly doubt they could date without interruptions in the cafe. Seeing as Anko-chan is working at most times than not when Ryo-chin visited the cafe. 

“Good evening, Father.” Fuyusawa Ryo greeted as he entered the private dining space where his parents had made reservations for this evening to find his father already present in the room. 

“Good evening, son.” Fuyusawa Ryuichi greeted, as Fuyusawa Ryo took a seat on the opposite side of the table. 

"Where is mother, is she not here yet?" Fuyusawa Ryo inquires, as he took the offered menu from his father to browse through the available course menu offered by the restaurant of his parents' picking. 

“She will be joining us slightly later, a court case overruns for her partner and thus, she needs to meet a client on her practicing partner’s behalf.” Fuyusawa Ryuichi responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“I see… so, do we have to wait for her to arrive or can we place the order as we wait for her arrival?” Fuyusawa Ryo inquires, mainly because he would prefer broaching his topic of conversation with both his parents present on-site. And also, partly because he’s feeling the hunger while he flipped through the menu at present. 

"Your mother said we can place the order on her behalf." Fuyusawa Ryuichi glances down at his mobile device to read through the latest message send over to him by his wife and commented in response. 

Since permission has been given, Fuyusawa Ryo wasted no time in placing an order through the use of the IPAD provided by the restaurant waiter. The food arrived just minutes after his mother arrived to meet them in the private dining space. After exchanging some casual greetings, Fuyusawa Ryo wasted no time in bringing up the topic he wished to discuss with his parents. 

"I don't foresee any issues with you utilizing the use of our vacation home in Yamanashi during those three weeks. As for the practice space, I'm sure the ballroom can work as the appropriate training space with some tidying up. While on the subject, do you need kitchen help during the period of the training camp?" Fuyusawa Sachiko, the mother of Fuyusawa Ryo inquires as she directed her tender eyes upon her only son. 

"That would be appreciated." Fuyusawa Ryo wasted no time in agreeing to the idea of a family helper being present on-site. Namely, because he isn't capable to cook for his students and he isn't sure if any of his students are capable of cooking in the kitchen. Since the family home is situated in a rural part of the town, the aquamarine-haired teen isn't certain if it's viable to get in daily catering for meals. 

“Good, I’ll make the arrangement on my side then. Don’t worry, I’ll tell them to avoid crossing paths with your students to spare your students the awkwardness.” Fuyusawa Sachiko responded, making a note on her memo pad for later references. 

“Thank you, mother.” Fuyusawa Ryo responded, smiling a small smile at his mother in gratitude. 

The rest of the time over dinner was spent on topics that cover Fuyusawa's school life and focusing on the aquamarine-haired teen's academic progress. Brief talks about the college plans have also come up for discussion, but Fuyusawa managed to fend it off until the Christmas gathering this year before revisiting the topic for discussion. 

The flight time taken from Japan to reach New York is about 15 hours, and considering the flight, Hiragi Tsubasa boarded took off at 11.50am on the 21st of July, by the time he arrived in New York - it's already 2.50am. Adding in the time taken to collect the baggage and clear the immigration and customs checkpoints - it's nearly 4am, the following day in Japan. Of course, in New York, with the time difference of 14 hours between the two countries - it's only 2pm, on the 21st of July. New York is running 14 hours behind Japan, Tokyo timing. 

Despite knowing that it’s probably too early, Hiragi Tsubasa still makes it a point to drop a message to his birth parents - Ootori Isato and Ootori Tsuzuki, to inform them of his safe arrival in New York. He would contact his grandfather - Hiragi Sougen, at a more appropriate timing, and the safe arrival message going out to his fellow friends could be delayed by another few hours. 

“Hiragi-kun, I’m glad to see you here. How’s the flight? Is it a smooth flight?” Tsukigami Haruto greeted Hiragi Tsubasa as the bespectacled teen stepped out from the arrival hall into the public area. 

“Tsukigami-senpai, it’s good to see you too. Oh, and before I forgot - here’s a little something for you from the rest of them.” Hiragi Tsubasa said as he greeted the elder Tsukigami sibling in response. 

"Thank you. Is that all the baggage that you have with you?" Tsukigami Haruto then flicked his gaze towards the only suitcase Hiragi had with him and inquires. 

“Yes, seeing as I’ll only be here for a couple of months this time. I don’t see the need for too much baggage.” Hiragi Tsubasa responded with a shrug. 

"Fair point…alright, my car's outside. Let's bring you to the building where you would be housed for the next few months and get settled in first. I'll bring you out to meet the production team later on tonight after you get a few hours of sleep in to adjust to the jet lag." Tsukigami Haruto said to the bespectacled heir of the Hiragi family. 

“Thank you.” Hiragi Tsubasa nodded to Tsukigami Haruto’s suggestion, he does need to nap for a bit. Adjusting to the jet-lag and time-difference isn’t an easy job, although, he couldn’t help but wonder inwardly if Tsukigami Haruto was going to chauffeur him around until he manages to figure his way around the town by his own means. 

The lodging arranged for Hiragi's usage while he's in New York happens to be a studio apartment that's situated in the same building that Tsukigami Haruto resides, albeit different levels. The studio apartment is in the layout of a rectangular shape, with the front door opening up to a direct view of a full kitchen area. Turning around the corner, there is a door leading to the only bathroom in the apartment that comes equipped with a bathtub. 

Directly facing the bathroom door is a small office-work desk for study or work use, and next to the work-desk area is the living room space that comes equipped with an armchair sofa seat, and a 3-seater sofa couch. Completing the living room set is a square coffee table, with a carpet rug underneath it. On the wall facing the sofa couch is a small-sized TV console with a 32-inch plasma TV seated on the TV console. Tucked to the corner beside the sofa couch, is a small round dining table that could seat four people comfortably. 

On the opposite side to the dining area, is a double-size bed and two small size bedside table. On the left side to the double bed, a doorway opens up into a spacious walk-in closet. Since it is a studio apartment, it didn’t take too long for Hiragi to complete the tour of his home for the next few months. 

"I hope everything is to your liking, my studio apartment unit is directly above yours. So, if you need anything feel free to come up and ask. Alternatively, you could call but I would suggest for you to leave a text message for me on the mobile instead. Since there is no guarantee that I would pick up the call at the first ring." Tsukigami Haruto sweat-dropped as he commented to the bespectacled teen who was once his student. 

“The apartment looks fine, while it isn’t as big as what I’m accustomed to, back home… I’m sure I can adapt.” Hiragi nodded in response.

“Good, in that case, I’ll leave you to get settled in. I’ll buzz you again when it’s time to set off for the meeting with the production team.” Tsukigami Haruto said, giving Hiragi a clap on the shoulder in encouragement before turning around to leave the studio apartment allotted for Hiragi’s usage while in the New York by the Broadway Theatre Group. 

The first thing Hiragi Tsubasa did after Tsukigami Haruto left was to take a video of the studio apartment because knowing his elder twin and Yuzuriha – they would hound him for photos of his living conditions while in Broadway. So, to save the hassle he opted for a video film of the studio apartment he was allotted for usage instead. 

To make it easy, he started off from the area where the main entrance to the apartment was, moving into the kitchen, the bathroom, study/workspace, Living room space, dining space before shifting into the sleeping area and ending with the wardrobe space. Once the video was done, Hiragi set his phone aside on one of the bedside tables and remove his outer coat and shoes before flopping down onto the double-bed and took a long-overdue nap.

When Hiragi woke, the time reflected 5pm New York time – which meant, about 7am in Japan, Tokyo time. Deciding that he could establish contact with his friends in Tokyo now without disturbing any of their resting time, Hiragi Tsubasa finally opens up his messenger app to start off a new tread of a message in the group-chat of the former Kao Council that has recently been renamed back to the subject heading of Team Tsukigami. 

Group Chat of Team Tsukigami [Hiragi, Ootori, Akatsuki, Yuzuriha, Sazanami] - 22nd July [JPN]/21st July [NY] - 7am [JPN]/5pm [NY].

Hiragi: Good morning, guys… I assume it is morning in Tokyo. I’ve kind of lost track of the time difference, to be honest. Anyway, I have safely arrived in New York - I have been here for like a few hours already? Either way, I’ve just gotten settled in at the studio apartment somewhere in downtown NY(?) I’m not sure, actually - since I kind of forgot to check with Tsukigami-senpai which part of NY we are staying in, anyway ^^; 

[Attached 20180721_Studio Apartment. Mp4] - Instead of photos, I took a video of the studio apartment. I hope this is enough to satisfy the curiosity of all of you about my living conditions. 

Ootori: Good morning~ Tsubasa! ヾ( ☆▽☆ ) Yes, it is morning here at about 7am XD Good to see that you have safely arrived. So, you were allotted a studio apartment for the period you would be there in the Broadway? You are staying in the same area as Tsukigami-senpai? 

Hiragi: To be exact, Tsukigami-senpai is my neighbor. He lives in the unit upstairs, apparently. ^^

Yuzuriha: Bonjour, Hiragi-kun. Well, as long as you are not bunking in with him - I supposed it’s good that you are staying near someone you know on a personal scale. It helps greatly, a free tour guide in the city XD 

Sazanami: Good morning, and Yuzuriha… I seldom see you so energetic in the morning. Did you even sleep? 

Akatsuki: Good morning, Hiragi-kun. Glad to see that you have arrived in NY and meet up with Tsukigami-senpai smoothly. How’s the non-stop flight to NY? 

Hiragi: The plane ride was alright, didn’t experience much turbulence… although, the economy class seats are a little tight. I wish I had the insight to top up a bit more on the flight and fly business class instead. Oh well, at least now I know why Tsukigami-senpai suggested for me to fly business class instead of economy class. ^^; 

Ootori: Well, at least you now get a taste of the economy class already so the next time around - you can opt for the business class seats. So, next time if someone happens to ask you about how it feels to fly economy - you would know what to say in response. 

On a side-note, I just finished watching the video of your residential place for the next few months. *Thumbs-up* Clean and modern sleek interior decor theme. Oh, and I love the fact that the studio apartment comes with a full and functional kitchen. Although, I have to say it's a little weird to have the laundry unit in the kitchen though. Is it a 2-in-1 unit that comes with dryer/washer functions? 

Hiragi: O-O Oh right, it is… but I didn't notice its' existence until you point it out to me. Oh well, seeing as I don't really cook - I supposed the laundry unit being placed in the kitchen area wouldn't bug me that much. ^^; I'll likely dine out on most days, the most I will do in the kitchen is perhaps prepare a toast for breakfast. 

PS: It’s Sunday, so why are you up so early - Itsuki-nii? *Confused Emoji*

Ootori: My body-clock now wakes at 6am daily, and automatically K.O by 11pm. So, technically I’ve been awake for an hour already. 

Seeing as it’s Sunday, the school isn’t open and there’s no training for the S&L… I’m in for a slow day, but I’ll be going shopping at the nearby supermarket later to stock up my pantry and get ingredients for the lunch/dinner menus of the next few days. Tonight’s dinner session is over at Shinozaki, I’m meeting Yuu-chan at about 3pm because he’s busy in the earlier part of the day. ┐( ˘_˘)┌

Hiragi: I see… enjoy the family dinner session. Tell them not to worry too much about me, I’m very much capable of taking care of myself. ^_^ 

Ootori: Speaking of which, I ought to buzz Shiki-chan to remind him to wake up and eat his breakfast. Hmm… or should I morning call him instead? 

Yuzuriha: ^^; this is downright bizarre. Ootori-kun in full parental mode, XD How did a random remark from Hiragi-kun drag his mind over to his pseudo-son? XD 

Hiragi: Well, I don't blame him. Shiki-kun is too messed up in private, and these are things that aren't visible on the student's profile. Neither of us knows how messed up Shiki-kun was, until after he was elected into the Kao Council as the new Head… only then we hear about how messed-up as a person he could be from the recount of his friends - Kasugano and Irinatsu, in specific. 

Ootori: Technically, I already knew he has issues… just wasn't expecting his issues to go beyond what I'd anticipated. Either way, I picked and nominated him into the council - sold him the idea of agreeing to take up the role of being the Head of the Kao Council even, so I guess I'll just have to follow through and support him until he graduates by ensuring he didn't overwork himself to an early grave. ^^; 

Yuzuriha: In other words, you birthed the mess and so, now you have to clean it up. XD

Ootori: Yes, that’s the essence of it… ^^;

Hiragi: You already knew he has issues? 

Ootori: Did I ever mention how it was like when I met him for the first time? 

Hiragi: No, you didn’t. 

Yuzuriha: (‘◇’) How was it like when you first met your eldest son? 

Ootori: The first time I met him, he fainted in front of me. =_= 

Yuzuriha: O-O Fainted?!

Ootori: Yes, fainted. Apparently, he didn’t drink enough water to keep himself hydrated and thus suffered from heat-exhaustion. And yes, it took place during the summer - he was tasked to attend supplementary classes on that day, it seems. =_= 

Akatsuki: When was this? What did you do then? 

Ootori: This was back when I was in my 3rd year in middle-school, normal stream, and he was a second-year in the middle-school division, music stream. I ended up sending him off to the sick-bay, and then I left, seeing as I didn’t know who he was back then. 

PS: Ever since then, I started to notice how he was always napping at strange places. There was one time he napped in the Eco-garden behind a bush that I didn't see and nearly trip over his feet. Oh, that was the first time we talked - apparently, he overslept and forgot his wallet so he has got no money for lunch. His stomach growls so loud that I decided to sponsor him lunch - which is essentially just the rice-balls I had gotten from the convenience store earlier that day. 

Akatsuki: I see… no wonder, you didn’t question it when Kasugano and Irinatsu volunteer Shiki as your food tester. You already knew he wouldn’t object to the idea, right? 

Ootori: Sort of … I mean, he sleeps more than he eats back in middle school. But that apparently resulted in his gastric conditions, his mom was adamant about him eating on time these days. Which brings me back to the topic of waking him up for breakfast… I think I'll buzz Chiaki-kun first, just to reaffirm if he's already up. TTYL. 

Yuzuriha: O-O Ootori-kun is even in contact with Shiki-kun’s mother? 

Hiragi: Well…duh, it's a recent development. He mentions it in passing the other day, remember? We were in the cafeteria having lunch, Hoshitani-kun was with us. He joins us with a strange look on his face and said something about having the strangest chat experience ever… he even shows the chat content to Hoshitani. Later on, Hoshitani said Shiki-kun's mother has just given him an entire list of Shiki-kun's eating habits and medical history, etc. Ring any bells yet?

Yuzuriha: Oh…oh… sorry, I kind of forgot about it ^^; 

While the members of the former Kao Council are conversing with Hiragi on the messenger app, and Ootori has gone on to message Chiaki Takafumi to check in on Shiki - to find out for certain if the auburn-haired teen has taken the breakfast meal for the day. 

Nayuki Toru of Stardust, who is shopping for food ingredients for lunch and dinner over at the supermarket found himself chancing upon Shiki Sayuri, the younger sister of Shiki Toma. 

At first, Nayuki didn’t register who the girl was - it wasn’t until he heard the girl calling out for his name and turns around to see the girl fully that realization dawns in on him. 

“You are…the younger sister of Shiki-senpai, aren’t you?” Nayuki started, having only met the girl twice before - the cream-haired teen of Stardust could not place a name to the face. 

The two times Nayuki had met the girl, once was outside the Ginza Kabuki theater whereby the girl had approached his leader for an autograph on behalf of her fan-boy brother. The second time was during the CCA open house over at the middle-school division, the girl was part of the home economics club that Nayuki used to be a part of - back in his middle school days. 

"Yes, I'm Shiki Sayuri. Are you convenient to talk now?" Shiki Sayuri asks the auburn-haired girl has on a look of embarrassment that she had to resort to ambush the cream-haired teen at the supermarket to speak with the teen. It can't be helped though, because she had somehow misplaced the contact number of the cream-haired teen as she hasn't had the insight to save the number in her mobile device. 

Hence, after dropping a text message to the infamous Nayuki twins that have recently graduated and joined the Toou Academy nearby for their high school education. The twins had shared the information about how their brother prefers to shop at this particular supermarket due to the wide variety of choices when it comes down to the frequent sale and promotion the supermarket tends to have for their loyal customers. Thus, Shiki Sayuri decides to hang around outside the mentioned supermarket to ambush the cream-haired teen of Stardust, today. 

"Eh? Erm… sure, what would you like to talk about?" Nayuki asks as he continues down the aisle of the supermarket as he continues his shopping. The only difference is that he is now also splitting half his attention and focus upon the figure of Shiki Sayuri as he waited for the girl to kick-start the conversation. Inwardly, Nayuki was wondering if the girl had wanted tips on making decent Yakisoba or how to increase the speed when making the dish. Considering how he had been roped in to handle the cooking of the Yakisoba dish earlier during the CCA open house in April when he visited the middle school division with his friends. 

"Right, erm… I'm not sure if you're aware but my mom has been in contact with Ootori-senpai recently. Anyway, she has been informed that Ootori-senpai has been keeping my brother alive by supplying Toma-nii bentos for lunch. I know it's probably better to approach Ootori-senpai directly or go to Hoshitani-senpai for this, but erm… I don't have their contact, and I think Hoshitani-senpai is too busy. Anyway, can you please pass this over to Ootori-senpai? It's a gift card for the supermarket, my mom thought it best to reimburse Ootori-senpai for the amount of money he spent to keep my brother alive with lunches over the past 6-7 months." Shiki Sayuri, the girl with auburn-hair handed an envelope imprinted with a supermarket logo that contains the gift-card in question over to Nayuki Toru of Stardust. 

“Oh… was that what you intend to speak with me about?” Nayuki sweat-dropped as he took the offered gift-card envelope from the auburn-haired girl. 

Shiki Sayuri blinked in confusion, before asking Nayuki in return. “Yes, what do you think I was going to speak with you about?” 

“Hmm… I thought you wanted to seek advice on the secret to speed-frying Yakisoba, to be honest.” Nayuki responded bashfully, as he averted his eyes away from the auburn-haired girl in a half-embarrassed state of mind. 

"Ah… unfortunately, I fall into the same category as Tsumugi-senpai. I can't really cook, but I can bake decently though. In the case of Tsumugi-senpai, it seems her talent all went into the sewing department as opposed to the cooking department. Yuki-senpai is well-balanced." Shiki Sayuri, for some reason, then starts to share her opinions and observations of the Nayuki twins' respective talents in home economics skills. 

"I think Yuki-chan is the most well-balanced kid in my family, Tsumugi is a genius in the sewing and fashion design department but is a disaster in the kitchen. I worried about how she would fare in future sometimes, as for myself - I can't even sew a button onto my own shirt decently. My talents in the home economics department seem to have flock over to the kitchen entirely." Nayuki responded after a moment of silence. 

"Well… I don't think that's something you should fret over. It's the parents' job to worry over the kids, you're just the brother… as for you personally, I don't think there's a need to fret too much. So, what if you cook way better than the girls? Albeit, there might be some girls that will find themselves inferior if they were to compare the difference between your cooking and their cooking… but there might be some who would like you for your superb kitchen skills. People like Tsumugi-senpai for example…" Shiki Sayuri shrugged, as she hummed a happy tune under her breath while walking down the aisle of the supermarket as she continues to follow Nayuki around. 

Nayuki sweat-dropped in response to the words of Shiki Sayuri, but he does have to admit that the girl does have a point. Just like what Sayuri had mentioned, it should be his parents' job to fuss and worry over them. Granted, it is in his right as an elder sibling to worry over his younger sisters - but surely, not to the extent of worrying if they would be able to find a suitor in the future. That's way over the line of being a concerned sibling, this is more of parental worry. 

So, with a shake of his head, Nayuki promptly pushes the thoughts of how Tsumugi would fare when it comes to the point whereby Yuki-chan would be leaving the family to form a new family of her own - several years down the road, to the far back of his mind. It’s too early to dwell on something like this - Nayuki thought to himself. 

Turning his attention back to the auburn-haired girl skipping down the aisle alongside him, Nayuki could not help but ask. “So, Sayuri-chan… did you actually come here just to ambush me? Or do you have something to buy?” 

"...I'm just here to ambush you actually, but usually I was waiting outside - today, I arrive to see you entering the supermarket, so without a thought, I followed you in. But it's odd to leave without buying anything, so I decide to just tag-along until you are done with your shopping. Of course, if I happen to see anything along the way that I would like to buy, then it's even better. You don't mind, do you?" Shiki Sayuri sweat-dropped as she responded, sounding slightly sheepish. 

"I don't mind, but why would you need to ambush me in the supermarket just to speak with me though? I thought you already have my contact details?" Nayuki asks out of bewilderment, mainly because he was certain that the girl had taken down his contact details when he shared them with the juniors of the home economics club while he was called in as special reinforcement to help with the Yakisoba booth back in April, this year. He had told the juniors that they could contact him if they need any help with refining any recipes for the home-economics club activities. 

"Ah… I sort of lost that slip of paper, I only found the contact details for Ootori-senpai that you had given me on that same day." Shiki Sayuri sweat-dropped in response, she had seized the opportunity to get the contact details of Ootori Itsuki from Nayuki Toru that day as well - citing that her family would like to thank Ootori-senpai for keeping her elder brother functional and alive in school. 

“I see… hand me your phone then.” Nayuki pondered for a second, before saying to the auburn-haired girl. 

Shiki Sayuri blinked in confusion but didn't resist and mostly because she trusted Nayuki Toru based on the teen's clean reputation. Albeit, the number one famous thing about Nayuki Toru was about his over-imaginative mind that often creates hilarious scenarios for the school. 

Nayuki took the offered mobile device and was surprised that the phone has been unlocked. Either way, Nayuki shrugged and accessed the contacts app installed on the mobile device and punched in his own number. Handing the mobile device back to the auburn-haired girl, Nayuki said. "There you go, I had keyed my number into your phone so the next time if you need to ask me anything or requires me to play messenger or pigeon between you and Ootori-senpai or my friend… you can just drop me a text or call instead of waiting in ambush for me outside the supermarket." 

Shiki Sayuri blushed lightly, before nodding in response. She counted herself lucky that Nayuki didn't allow his imagination to go overboard, this time around. Now that she thought about it, her decision to ambush Nayuki in the supermarket for a chat does seem a little reckless. And thankfully, the cream-haired senior does seem to remember who she was; otherwise - she might end up being rumored as the senior's stalker. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 114 completed, the reappearance of the gossip nest XD This time, they gossip on Shiki and Ryo XD S1 Kao Kai also gossips on Shiki XD Last part, Shiki Sayuri and Nayuki finally had a conversation XD oh… and Shiki’s mom ultimately decides to reimburse Ootori XD


	115. The Nayuki Siblings…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, pardon the chapter title... I don't quite know how to name it ^^;  
1\. Continuation of Shiki Sayuri & Nayuki's supermarket conversation from last chapter...  
2\. KitaKore featured in this chapter XD  
3\. Some Tora-Kuga childish interaction XD  
4\. Some Fuyusawa & Kasugano interaction on chat, of course, RYNKO featured in this chapter XD  
5\. OtoHoshi XD  
6\. Cameo of Team Shiki & Ootori + Shiki private chat XD  
I hope everyone enjoys the chapter XD See you next time XD

"So, are you living in the dorm or are you commuting to school from home?" Nayuki Toru asks as he turns back towards the display shelf that holds the kitchen condiments and took a bottle of new soy sauce from the shelf, placing it into the shopping basket he had taken from the entrance of the supermarket to assist in his shopping. 

“I’m commuting to school from home. My brother is only living in the dorm because he’s too absent-minded in the morning, and my parents worried that he might get into an accident if he commutes from home due to the tendency of him not watching where he’s going, especially with the high traffic situation around town.” Shiki Sayuri responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Just where does your family resides, if you don’t mind me prying…?” Nayuki frowned, a look of consideration crossing his features as he inquires the auburn-haired girl who is now surveying the display shelf of baking products. 

“We live about three streets away from the school, it’s completely within walking distance but the fact that the streets are busy during the morning rush hour is what causes the apprehension of our parents when it comes down to the idea of whether or not to let onii-san commute from home. Ultimately, they decide to let him stay in the school dorms instead. Seeing as there has been more than one episode of onii-san walking into the lamppost early in the morning while yawning and not watching where he’s going during the holiday period.” Shiki Sayuri shrugged; her face had this ‘it can’t be helped’ kind of look as she responded to Nayuki’s inquiry. 

"I see… and what exactly are your parent's thoughts on the rumors in school about your brother? They are aware of the rumors, right?" Nayuki could not help but pry a bit deeper into the issue. 

"Yes, they are aware. The first thing upon coming home, they would ask me about how onii-san is faring in school so I just update them whatever I heard from the school's gossip and rumor mill and then cross-referencing with the words and recount of my brother's friends. So, anyway - they are quite amused by the tales. Apparently, before onii-san becomes the son of the infamous OtoHoshi couple, he's a cat… a stray cat, at that. Oh, my dad is trying to talk my mom into going on a holiday trip with him citing that now onii-san has another set of 'parents' looking out for him in school - they should enjoy a long-overdue holiday or something." Sayuri laughed aloud as she commented to the cream-haired teen of Stardust when the thought suddenly wormed itself to the top of her mind. 

Nayuki sweat-dropped, but nodded just the same… he couldn’t imagine the same scenario to occur in his own home though. So, Nayuki was actually quite worried about whether or not Shiki-senpai's family members would take offense to the circulating rumors about how the OtoHoshi couple had adopted Shiki-senpai as their pseudo-son up until the current point in time. 

Of course, now Nayuki only needs to think about how the Ageha family would react if they ever hear of such tales. But then, considering Ageha is the only son and he has no relatives studying in Ayanagi - adding on to the fact that his parents are busy individuals, Nayuki likely has no need to fret too much about Ageha parents' coming across such rumors. 

As to the reason why Nayuki was secretly worrying about such things, it’s mainly because, if the same thing were to occur in his own family - his mom would likely go into hysterics, wondering if any of her kids dislike her so much so that they are willing to become the kid of another. So, yes - that was actually part of the reason why the Nayuki siblings were reluctant to let their friends meet their parents. 

Nayuki Toru, personally, has inherited the two flaws of his parents… his crippling stage fright that originated from his father, and the overrun imaginative mind that came from his mother. Come to think of it, among the three siblings in the Nayuki household - it seems Yuki-chan is the most well-balanced kid. 

The reason why Nayuki has this thought is simple, his middle sister - Nayuki Yuki has a bright demeanor, optimistic, and very well-balanced talents when it comes down to home economics. Yuki does not only have a great sense and talent in the fields of fashion design, but she is also pretty well-versed in the kitchen department. 

Tsumugi, on the other hand, is both good and bad at home economics. The younger Nayuki twin is only good at sewing and has a keen sense for fashion designing, but is completely disastrous in the aspects of cooking. While Nayuki wouldn't say Tsumugi's kitchen skills are as bad as Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi, it still doesn't change the fact that Tsumugi can't make herself useful in the kitchen because the girl couldn't make anything edible at all. 

Tsumugi tried her hands at frying egg at one point in time, and the egg ended up sticking to the frying pan in a char-like state. Following this, Tsumugi burnt toast and nearly burnt down the kitchen. Between Tsumugi and Tatsumi, Nayuki has no idea who is worse… the food Tatsumi made always ends up toxic and detrimental to the health… while Tsumugi's food is completely inedible. 

Nayuki, himself, is very good in the kitchen but isn’t good at the sewing department. He can’t even sew a button that came loose back onto his own shirt, decently. Therefore there are times whereby his mother would look at him and wish he could spare some culinary genes over to his youngest sister. Recently, his mom has also taken to the habit of lamenting to him about her woes of how Tsumugi would fare in the future. Especially now that Yuki-chan has started to date, and thus, she isn’t spending as much time together with Tsumugi like the time when they were back in the middle-school days. 

While Yuki still continues to share a room with Tsumugi back home and is responsible for getting Tsumugi up and about during the day as they prepared for school. These days, except for when they were at school or at work - Yuki would break away from the habit of spending all her free and available time together with Tsumugi. Every now and then, Yuki would leave Tsumugi alone and head out either to go on a date with Kuga for some private time together or she would go and visit Kuga’s mom on behalf of her busy boyfriend. 

During this period, Tsumugi would just do away with socializing and find some secluded area to laze her day away until Yuki came back for her from wherever she had gone off to spend time with Kuga if they were outside or the younger Nayuki twin would just stay home and work on new costumes design to enhance her personal portfolio. There have also been a few times whereby Tsumugi had forgotten her wallet and had to call Nayuki up to foot the bill at the cafe she was lounging in because she doesn’t feel like standing out in the sun. Of course, that literally always ended up with Nayuki walking and sending Tsumugi home because Yuki isn’t around to bring Tsumugi home. 

"Nayuki-senpai…?" Shiki Sayuri's voice draws Nayuki out from his thoughts, and back into the land of the living. Blinking twice, Nayuki sweat-dropped when he realized it's his turn to pay for the items, he had decided to purchase this morning. 

"Thanks for the reminder, I zoned out for a bit," Nayuki commented, thanking the auburn-haired girl in gratitude. 

“It’s fine, and if you don’t mind me asking - what was it that caused you to zone out while queuing at the cashier?” Shiki Sayuri inquires as she helped the cream-haired teen to pack the groceries items into the recyclable shopping bag that the teen had come prepared for the shopping trip. 

“It’s nothing, I was just thinking about my sisters.” Nayuki shakes his head as he smiled towards the younger sister of Shiki Toma, in response. 

“Yuki and Tsumugi-senpai? What about them that has you looking so troubled?” Shiki Sayuri blinked in confusion as she inquires. 

“Eh? Was that what I appear to you - I look troubled?” Nayuki gaped, eyeing the auburn-haired girl with surprise. 

Sayuri nodded in response, and thus Nayuki found himself sharing his earlier thoughts with the girl right outside the supermarket. Shiki Sayuri found her lips twitching uncontrollably for a second before shaking her head ruefully in response. 

“Honestly… no wonder, you were dub ‘mom’ by your teammates. You worry and fret too much, these are basically things that your parents will fret over… hence, you do not need to worry so much. It isn’t as though Tsumugi-senpai is as messed-up as Toma-nii… while I do agree that Tsumugi-senpai is overly dependent on Yuki-senpai every now and then. It isn’t as though that she couldn’t survive on her own, albeit - she might be a tad lazy and tends to leave everything aside until she absolutely has to deal with the tasks… she won’t starve herself to death. Because as lazy as Tsumugi-senpai is... she would still head out and buy food for herself when the need arises. Her laziness mainly lies in her lack of motivation for outdoor activities, and to attempt socializing. If she could sit, she wouldn’t stand. Likewise, if she could lie down comfortably – she wouldn’t want to remain seated. Toma-nii, on the other hand, is the type that would starve to death because he is too lazy to even step out of the house to buy food for himself.” 

“But isn’t cooking skills a prerequisite for a girl in every family?” Nayuki inquires, rhetorically.

“...Would you mind a wife who cannot cook in the future?” Shiki Sayuri sighed, before turning towards Nayuki and asks. 

"Eh? Erm… no, because I know how to cook so I wouldn't mind having a wife who can't - in a hypothetical situation. Although, I would prefer that my future half at least knows how to sew a loose button back onto the shirt though… because my sewing skills suck." Nayuki shakes his head in response. 

“See… there you go, so don’t worry so much. As bad as Tsumugi-senpai is at cooking, there are bound to be guys that wouldn’t mind having a wife who cannot cook when the time comes.” Shiki Sayuri deadpans, before adding on. “Well… as long as the guy in question is not someone like my elder brother - I think the situation wouldn’t be as dire.” 

The thought of Shiki Toma's situation caused Nayuki to sweat-drop further, indeed, the senior is so bad at taking care of himself that makes everyone worry constantly. How is the senior going to survive out in the real world when graduation comes around? Although, Sayuri's random comment about her elder brother immediately caused Nayuki to make it his personal mission to prevent any interactions between Tsumugi and Shiki Toma, lest those two by some weird string of fate decides to get involved in a relationship. 

That would be drastically a disaster and earth-shattering bit of information for them all… Nayuki thought. 

Shiki Sayuri sweat-dropped at the sight of the dark look that crossed Nayuki's face and inwardly wondered if her comment had set off the senior's over-imaginative mind into thinking up some ridiculous scenario. It is probably good that Sayuri is not equipped with the ability to read thoughts, or else she would likely be seen rolling her eyes at Nayuki's train of thoughts. Because in her opinion, nothing would ever happen between Tsumugi and her elder brother, because they are too lazy to even bother interacting with one another. 

As much as Shiki is good at socializing, that only applies to the following situation - someone else approached him and strike up a conversation first, or he has met eyes with the other party and felt it in him to strike up a conversation. Tsumugi, on the other hand, prefers to leave the talking to Yuki - her more outgoing and vibrant twin, and would only collaborate on her sister's words. So, really - even if Tsumugi and Shiki were to meet one another, nothing would happen between them. 

“Na-chan, welcome back. It seems your supermarket trip took quite a bit of time today…” Hoshitani Yuuta greeted when he happens to cross paths with his roommate while he was leaving the dorm with the members of KitaKore in tow. 

“Ah… Yuuta-kun, good to see that you have yet to leave for the day. Hold on, I have a little something that I need you to pass on to Ootori-senpai. You are meeting him later on, tonight - right?” Nayuki blinked, coming back to his senses just in time to notice his green-eyed friend and the members of the KitaKore duo. 

Nodding a greeting towards the two seniors, Nayuki Toru hurried to reach into his recyclable shopping bag to retrieve the DL envelope that holds the supermarket gift card which Sayuri-chan had given to him earlier to pass it over to the purplish-white haired senior. 

“Erm… yes, what is this actually?” Yuuta blinked in confusion as he took the DL envelope from his friend, tried as he might he couldn’t quite understand his friend’s intention to gift his boyfriend with a supermarket gift card. 

"It's a supermarket gift card… and no, it's not from me. I met Sayuri-chan at the supermarket earlier, she passed it over to me citing that it's from her mother. Apparently, Mrs. Shiki decides to reimburse Ootori-senpai back for the amount of money he had spent on the ingredients for Shiki-senpai's bento lunch over the past 6 months." Nayuki explained when he realized his friend had misunderstood and thought that the gift-card came from him. 

“I see… now that makes better sense. I was finding it weird that you decide to give Itsuki a gift card from the supermarket out of the blue.” Yuuta responded, nodding as he kept the gift-card envelope away in his backpack. 

“...” Nayuki sweat-dropped, and was about to respond that giving a supermarket gift card to another isn’t something he would do, even if he can’t think of a decent gift. But he was spared from the need to respond, when Ageha Riku came running out from the dormitory building to catch up with the members of the KitaKore duo unit and in specific, Hoshitani Yuuta.

"Yuuta…" Ageha started, just as he caught up to his new friend or pseudo-mom if going by the recent development. 

Turning around, Yuuta smiled at the sight of Ageha heading towards him completely dressed up for an outing trip. “Ageha-chan, there’s no need to run... I did say I would wait for you to get ready, didn’t I?” 

"I know... I just didn't want to keep you waiting." Ageha Riku responded as he glanced back at Yuuta with an honest expression on his face. 

Yuuta took one look at Ageha’s expression and nearly squeal aloud about how cute the teen was, and it took all his self-control to not go into ‘silly mom’ mode with his new friend, who at the same time, is also the younger pseudo-son of the dysfunctional ‘OtoHoshi’ family. 

“Oh~ Ageha-chan is coming with us, today?” Korekuni Ryuji grinned as he waved cheerfully at the approaching black-haired teen. 

Ageha Riku just stared on, as he tried to place a name to the face and when he fails to recall who it was - the black-haired teen turns inquiring eyes upon Yuuta instead. “Yuuta...” 

“...Ageha-chan, this is Korekuni Ryuji of the KitaKore duo. And this is Kitakado Tomohisa, also from the KitaKore duo - they are part of the Ayanagi Academy vocal department, and a fellow member of the class 3A.” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he promptly introduced his two childhood friends to the clueless Ageha Riku. 

“Good morning, Kitakado-senpai and Korekuni-Senpai.” Ageha Riku then bowed at the KitaKore duo as he greeted them politely. 

“Good morning, but just Ryuji is fine.” Korekuni Ryuji told the black-haired teen with a grin, while Kitakado Tomohisa just nodded back at the polite teen in response. 

Nanjo Koki came downstairs in search of his roommate – Kozai Yuharu, just in time to witness Ageha climbing into the family car of the Kitakado family after Hoshitani Yuuta. Almost instantly, the gray-haired teen raised his eyebrow up in a questioning manner as he voiced his doubt across to Nayuki Toru, who has yet to vanish off into the dining room. “Where is Ageha going?” 

“Nanjo-kun… Ageha-kun’s going out on an outing with Yuuta-kun and the KitaKore duo.” Nayuki Toru hurried to respond, not going into details of what exactly entails in the outing trip. 

The truth is Ageha is going for an on-site visit trip to one of the promo campaigns events of B-Project. The black-haired teen was recently offered a trainee contract by the Daikoku Productions, so he could do on-site visits and learn more about the media industry. Of course, it would also provide him with the best excuse to follow Yuuta around as the green-eyed teen goes about his job as a member of Thrive/B-Project, atop of the Stardust commitments. 

"..." Nanjo Koki nodded before entering the dining room of the dormitory and dropped himself next to his team leader in a nonchalant manner. Nayuki followed behind Nanjo as he too stepped into the dining room. The only difference, Nayuki's destination lies in the kitchen situated within the dining room where he has claimed for his own use, at most if not all of the time. 

While Nanjo may have appeared nonchalant on the outside, deep down in his heart - the gray-haired teen was feeling a tad dejected about how Ageha keeps on focusing on Hoshitani… as he wonders why Ageha seems to detest him this much? Was it really because he had diss Tsukigami Haruto, and insulated some offensive remarks about how creepy Ageha’s worship of Tsukigami Haruto was in general - back in the middle school days? If so, is there any way he could have changed Ageha’s opinions of him? 

“Shuu… I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Toraishi Izumi lamented as he followed his childhood friend into the dining room of the dorm then, breaking Nanjo Koki out from his thoughts on Ageha Riku.

“...You might have been my childhood friend, but I do not see the need to update you on every little thing that goes on in my life.” Kuga Shuu responded coolly, as he headed into the kitchen of the dorm’s dining room to get himself a cup of the freshly brewed Espresso. 

“Good morning, Nayuki.” Kuga nodded in response.

“Good morning, Kuga-kun. Did you just wake up? Have you taken your breakfast?” Nayuki immediately set down his shopping bag on the counter-top and start going ‘mama’ mode on his stoic teammate. 

"Yes, to both accounts. I am fully capable of reheating cooked food in the microwave oven myself, not only is that particular bit of knowledge taught to us in middle school during the home economics classes. My mother also makes sure I know how to reheat food properly using the microwave since when I was younger, she works long hours to raise me and hence I need to microwave food for myself when the need arises." Kuga Shuu nodded towards his mother-hen teammate. 

"I see… and, by the way, lunch would need to be delayed for a bit… I was side-tracked and delayed for some time in the supermarket earlier." Nayuki then apologized, he didn't mean to delay this much… but after the chance encounter with Sayuri at the supermarket. 

Nayuki makes the decision to walk the girl back home, and they continue making small conversations along the way. Through this conversation, Nayuki also found out a little fun fact about Sayuri - apparently, the auburn-haired girl is good at baking and pastry but bad at culinary skills. 

When asked for the details, Sayuri had admitted that she finds the feeling of touching raw meat gross and icky… so she can’t handle food ingredients without being grossed out by those textures. As such, when it comes down to culinary aspects - she only knows how to make meals that are created out of instant food products. 

"It's fine, that's not a big issue - I only took my breakfast about an hour ago. It's now only 11am, I am not very hungry yet so the delay in lunch hour wouldn't bother me much." Kuga Shuu hurried to reassure his cream-haired friend and the elder sibling of his lovely girlfriend. 

“Shuu… don’t ignore me, darn it.” Toraishi Izumi continues to complain aloud outside the kitchen area. 

“I wasn’t ignoring you, but I would prefer if you could drop the subject already.” Kuga Shuu deadpans in response to his childhood friend. 

“...What are you two on about now?” Nayuki looks absolutely bewildered as he flicked his eyes between his own teammate and the womanizer of Team Hiragi. 

“Nayuki-chan~ are you aware that Shuu is dating one of your little sisters?!" Toraishi Izumi immediately turns his eyes upon the cream-haired teen of Stardust as he inquires. 

“Eh? Erm... I’m aware, what about it?” Nayuki blinked, still looking quite confused at the situation in general. 

“You’re aware?! Am I the only one unaware of the news then?!” Toraishi Izumi gasped in shock, a look of betrayal crossing his features as he pouted at Nayuki. 

“...Tora, there’s no need for you to kick up a big fuss over this issue. It doesn’t exactly concern you. You are just my childhood friend, and we might have been close as brothers at one point in time – but that doesn’t make you privy to everything that goes on in my life.” Kuga Shuu rolls his eyes at his friend’s dramatic antics over the knowledge of him dating Nayuki Yuki, the younger sister of his teammate – Nayuki Toru. 

“Alright, I’m confused. Can either one of you clues me in what all this fuss is about?” Nayuki Toru pressed a hand to his head, as he cuts in between the bizarre argument between Kuga Shuu and Toraishi Izumi. 

"Nayuki-chan~ Shuu has been claiming that he has a girlfriend for ages, but refuses to reveal who he was dating. So, naturally, I got curious... I tried all kinds of methods I could think of to pry out the information he was keeping so close to his heart. However, none of the methods I tried work until I literally chanced upon them on a date last night." Toraishi Izumi pouted in response, feeling betrayed that as an old friend of Kuga – he wasn't given the first-hand updates on his friend's love-life. 

"...Did you go on a date with Yuki-chan last night? I thought you were busy with the modeling gig show?" Nayuki blinked, shifting curious eyes on his teammate for a response. 

"I was busy with the fashion show of Saint Laurent, the date took place in between the two blocks of the fashion show I need to model for. Tora happens upon us when we were out for dinner, and has been lamenting about how bad of a friend I was by choosing to keep such information away from his knowledge since then." Kuga Shuu responded, a look of 'I'm so done with Tora' etched on his face. 

"I see..." Nayuki nodded, not at all surprised to hear about how his stoic teammate has taken to go on dates with his sister in between his job. Both her sisters are frequent patrons for fashion shows due to their common interests and talents in the industry of fashion design. In fact, they are currently studying under the guidance of Korekuni Mariko, one of the young but established local fashion designers during their free time to learn more about the subject of designing costumes of their own. 

“Nayuki-chan~ I’m hurt by Shuu’s act. I need some of your wonderful food to repair and heal my broken heart. Can you make me something nice to heal my wounded heart?” Toraishi then zeroed in his pitiful gaze on Nayuki and pleaded his case. 

“...” Nayuki sweat-dropped at Toraishi’s antics, as he inwardly wonders what was going on with the womanizer of Team Hiragi? The fact that the teen kept on insisting about being straight, but is always seen sprouting gay-like words and speeches makes him confused at least several times a day. Eventually, he had learned not to take anything that comes out from the lips of the teen seriously lest it gave him a migraine just by thinking on it.

“Nayuki-chan~” Toraishi is still whining, and pouting... so, just to spare himself a headache – Nayuki relented and said. 

“Just this once, and you don’t get to choose the menu.” Nayuki sighed aloud, giving in to Toraishi’s request. 

"Nayuki, don't spoil Tora too much or he would leech onto your hospitality." Kuga Shuu reminded while giving his friend the stink-eye. 

With this, a squabble starts up between Kuga and Toraishi again in the background. Nayuki, meanwhile, just tuned out from their childish squabbles. While it is quite rare for Kuga Shuu, who is usually so cool and chill to be seen squabbling like kids – but Nayuki supposed this sight is only possible because the other party was Toraishi Izumi, the childhood friend of Kuga. Anyone else, Kuga would probably just ignore and continue on his way. 

Meanwhile, upstairs on the 3rd floor where the rooms that housed the current third-year students – Fuyusawa Ryo has just completed compiling his training plan for his students during the upcoming training camp in the Yamanashi Prefecture. By the side of his foot, his travel bag that holds about one week’s worth of clothes sat readily as he ties up some loose ends before heading off to meet up with his own students. 

Private chat between Kasugano Shion and Fuyusawa Ryo, 22nd July 2018 - 12pm 

Fuyusawa: Apology for the delay, but here’s the address for my family vacation home in Yamanashi. [Insert address]   
[Attached 20180722_Directions Map. Jpg] - a copy of the map + directions from the train station to where the vacation home is. Do let me know if you have difficulty finding your way over on the day of your stipulated arrival, I can send my family chauffeur out to pick you and your students up when the time comes. 

PS: There are two possible training areas in the vacation home, we have a ballroom that can easily fit 150 people depending on how the set-up and layout are like... and we also have a music room that can fit about 20 people comfortably. The music room comes equipped with a Steinway Grand Piano Model D. The ballroom is also equipped with a Steinway Grand Model B piano, so both rooms can be used for vocal training if necessary. Let me know which of it would be more preferable for your team. 

Kasugano: O_O That’s impressive, two Steinway pianos in the same house?! Okay, right... coming back – thanks for the directions and map to your family vacation home. I think I should be able to find my way over with my students without the need to trouble your driver... 

I think the music room would work fine for my team; we don’t really need a space as big as the ballroom. Erm, if you don’t mind me asking – how many rooms does your family’s vacation home comes equipped with? And what is the F&B arrangement going to be like? 

PS: You are leaving for Yamanashi today, right? Since your team's training camp begins officially tomorrow on the 23rd of July… to the 6th of August. 

Fuyusawa: Noted on your preference for using the music room. I will arrange for a tuner to come in and check on both pianos later upon my arrival at the vacation home today. 

Yes, I'm heading over this afternoon with my students first. Albeit, training will only begin officially tomorrow. I'm letting them explore the area this evening since I have other duties to attend for this evening in the area. 

To answer your questions about the rooms available...as far as I know, aside from a master suite, the vacation home also comes equipped with an in-law suite and 3 other bedrooms on the East wing. There are another 5 bedrooms over at the West Wing of the mansion... not counting the ballroom, music room, library room, dining room, living room, and family lounge. 

Therefore, you can rest assured that there would be enough rooms in the house that during the week that both teams have overlap training period – neither your students nor you would have to resort to sharing rooms with members of the other team. I know you are uncomfortable in my presence, even though you have more or less gotten over your dislike about having to work with me recently. 

Regardless, you need not worry – the house is big enough for us to avoid meeting more than regularly. Anyway, for the F&B arrangement – my family has arranged for kitchen helpers to help us out during this period. They would stay out of sight, but if you happen to chance upon them on the grounds – there isn't a need to panic as they are likely the staff employed in my family services with the upkeep of the vacation house. 

Kasugano: Noted, and once again, thank you for offering to let my team use your family vacation home as the training grounds. （人´∀`*）

Fuyusawa: You’re welcome. <|°_°|>

Kasugano Shion sweat-dropped at the robot-emoticon towards the end of the message chat with Fuyusawa, as he inwardly wonders why the aquamarine-haired teen is still using the robot-themed emoticons for his messages on the messenger app? But then, he thought it wasn't his issue to pry so, he just shook off the thought and focus his attention back on his homework assignments. With his weekdays and Saturday took up by the Kao Council duties, Sunday is like his only legit day that he could work on his school homework for his classes. 

Fuyusawa Ryo, on the other hand, took another few minutes to drop a thread of messages off to his friend – Fudo Anko before he set off for the meet-up points with his students. 

Private chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo, 22nd July 2018, 12.25pm

Fuyusawa: Anko, just to let you know – I'll be away in Yamanashi Prefecture for the next 2 weeks until the 6th of August, so I won’t be able to keep up with my weekly visit to your father’s cafe on Wed/Thurs afternoon. 

Anko: O_O Why are you going to be away in Yamanashi Prefecture? My grandfather didn’t ask you over, did he? 

Fuyusawa: d[o_0] b Huh? Erm... no, it had nothing to do with your grandfather actually. Now that you’d mentioned it, I’m afraid I didn’t convey my words to you properly. 

I wasn't going to Yamanashi City, but I am still going into the Yamanashi Prefecture. My family has a vacation home in the town of Showa, Nakakoma District of the Yamanashi Prefecture. I would be holding a summer training camp for my students in the area. ［●＿ ●］

Anko: Oh, I see... ^^; sorry, for freaking out on you. It's just when you mentioned Yamanashi – my first thought was my grandfather inviting you over for tea or something. My dad kind of told him that you're tutoring Akane, so he's now full of praises for you ^^; 

Fuyusawa: ［●＿ ●］ I see... while on the subject, do you have anything you would like me to help you bring back from the Yamanashi prefecture? It’s only 1 hour from the Nakakoma District to where your grandfather resides via public trains... and shorter on the private car-rides, so do let me know if you have anything that you wish for me to bring back for you from Yamanashi city or just the area in general. 

PS: Or do you need me to drop by and pay your family members a visit? I could fit in time for the trip if necessary... 

Anko: (#^. ^#) Oh... thank you for your offer, Ryo-kun. I'll check my inventory and see if there's anything I need you to bring back for me from the Yamanashi Prefecture. As for paying my grandfather a visit, that isn't necessary considering I just got back only yesterday from a 2D1N trip to Yamanashi City. 

PS: Good luck with your training camp with your students, and while at it – remember to have fun too ^_^ 

Fuyusawa: Thank you. I’ll be sure to enjoy my time away from the busy life of Tokyo and that cousin of yours. (◍ ⌣ ◍) 

Anko: ^_^ Out of curiosity, how are you intending to get to Nakakoma District from here? If going by trains from this area, the journey requires a couple of transits and could be as long as 6.5 hours… 

Fuyusawa: My family driver is driving me and my students over via the expressway so the entire journey would just be about 2 hours ride. 

Anko: Ah, I see. Well then, I shan’t delay you further. ^_^ I’ll see you back in Tokyo 2 weeks later. 

Fuyusawa: ┗┃・ U ・┃ See you in two weeks. 

With the last message sent, Fuyusawa Ryo tucked his mobile device into the side pocket of his travel bag before picking the bag up and prepare to leave his dorm room for the designated meet-up point he had arranged to meet with his students and family chauffeur. 

"Oh, you're leaving now?" Fuyusawa was about to open the door to the dorm room while it swings open to reveal his roommate, who is also his long-time childhood friend - Chiaki Takafumi. The gray-haired teen took one look at Fuyusawa's appearance, before speaking up. 

"Yes." Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response, as he moves past his friend to step into the hallway of the dormitory building. 

“Alright, I’ll see you in two weeks.” Chiaki Takafumi nodded towards his childhood friend, before closing the door behind him. 

Fuyusawa Ryo then starts to head for the staircase that leads downstairs and nodded at several dorm-mates in acknowledgment before heading down the stairs. 

Group-chat of Team Shiki [S. Makoto, T. Ayato, I. Takara, S. Takeshi, T. Eita, Shiki Toma] - 22nd July 2018, 1pm

Makoto: Reminder - Training Camp in Preparation for the Ayanagi Festival will be taking place between the 25th of July, Wed to the 8th of Aug, Wed. The training camp venue would be situated in Saitama, at a house that's owned by the Irinatsu family. It will be a co-training camp held together with members of Team Irinatsu. 

Date of departure: 25th of July 2018, Wednesday

Timing: 8.30 am

Meet-up Point: Outside JR Ochanomizu Station 

Ayato: Noted.

Ichinose: Okay~ *Thumbs up*

Shinosaki: Okay, no problem. I will be there on time. 

Taniguchi: Sure, see you there on the 25th of July. 

Shiki: ^^; 8.30am eh… fine, I’ll get my roommate to wake me up by 7am then. ^^; Thanks for being organized for the team, Makoto-kun. 

Makoto: =_= Yes, well… considering how busy you are, this is the least I could do. I’ll tell Ryota to inform Irinatsu-senpai to morning call you on that day as well, lest you ended up coming over late to meet us. 

PS: Travel time to Saitama takes about 4 hours, so there’s a legit reason why I put 8.30am as the meet-up time. 

Shiki: O-O 4 Hours?! I see… I’ll make sure to turn up on time then. >_< 

PS: It's probably a good idea to get Irinatsu to give me a morning call too. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Shiki Toma, 22nd of July, 1.25pm

Shiki: Ootori-senpai! >_<

Ootori: Yes, Shiki-chan? What can I do for you today? （´ υ｀）

Shiki: Please give me a morning call at 7am on the 25th of July, Wednesday. *Dogeza Emoji* 

Ootori: O_O Morning call at 7am? 25th of July… oh, that’s the day that your team is due to take part in the training camp, right? 

Shiki: Yes, and because it's in Saitama and the travel time takes 4 hours. My students have deemed it necessary to put the meet-up time at 8.30am. Knowing how my mind tends to lag in the first hour of waking up, I figured it best to wake at 7am on that day. This way, I could ensure that I'm clear-minded when I went to meet up with my students. ^^; 

Ootori: Noted, will do. I'll make sure to give you a morning call at 7am on the coming Wed. Is there anything else you need me to do for you? 

Shiki: Nope, that’s all I intend to say for this afternoon. 

Ootori: Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow morning with your bento then. ^_^ 

Since Yuuta is meeting up with his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki at 3pm for some private time before they headed for the family home of the Ootori family in Shinozaki, Edogawa ward for the routine family dinner session… The green-eyed teen decides to inform the black-haired teen he now sees as his adopted son before they even arrived back at the car-parking facility of the school dormitory building. 

"Ageha-chan, later I'll be meeting up with Itsuki… so I'll not be returning to the dorm. Tomo-kun and Ryu-chan will drop you off outside the dormitory building before they head on to their next filming job. I will alight with you at the same place, but I'm not heading inside - so be careful of what you respond if Hachiya-kun inquires on the outing trip. Remember that he isn't aware of my secret of having a double persona, so be sure to take note when you answer his question - okay?" Yuuta made it a point to remind the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha while using a hand to comb through Ageha's silky hair-strands and smooth it out. 

Ageha Riku nodded in response since he had promised Yuuta back when he discovered his new friend or rather, his now pseudo-mom secret… he had given his word that he wouldn't let it slip to his roommate, and friend - Hachiya Sou. Henceforth, the black-haired teen had made it a point to think twice before responding to his klutz-like friend's inquiry these days. In particular, after he got back from an 'outing' trip with Hoshitani Yuuta that involves members of the B-Pro. 

“Alright, we are here!” Kitakado Tomohisa, who is seated at the front passenger seat suddenly calls out to the conversing duo attention. His partner, Korekuni Ryuji, is openly dozing off by leaning the head against the window screen of the back passenger seat. 

"Thanks, Tomo-kun." Yuuta nodded towards the princely member of the B-Project team and opens up the car door on the left side of the back passenger seats to alight from the vehicle. At the same time, Kitakado Tomohisa also alighted from the front passenger seat to swap his seat towards the back so he could be closer to his partner as they made their way to the next job site. 

“Thank you for the ride, Kitakado-senpai.” Ageha Riku bowed at the third-year member of their school politely as he alighted from the car. 

“You’re welcome.” Kitakado Tomohisa nodded in response, before pulling the car door of the back passenger seat closed as he settled himself into his new seat. Once the vehicle starts moving, Kitakado Tomohisa wasted no time in adjusting his partner’s position so his partner could now doze in a more comfortable position. 

"Tomo?" Korekuni Ryuji uttered sleepily when he felt a feather-light kiss being planted on the top of his forehead. 

“Hmm…?” Kitakado Tomohisa made a humming sound under his breath, as he responded to his sleepy beau. 

“Are we there yet?” Korekuni Ryuji asks, sounding only half-awake. 

“Nope, you can doze for a bit longer. I will wake you up five minutes before we arrive at the filming site.” Kitakado Tomohisa said in response to his childhood friend and partner. 

The feminine-looking member of the KitaKore duo nodded, as he laid his head on his partner's shoulder to nap for a bit longer. 

Back at the outside of the dormitory building, Ageha Riku remains standing on the sidewalk and watched the departing back of Yuuta until the green-eyed teen turns around the corner, disappearing completely from sight before heading into the dormitory compound. 

“Oh, Ageha… you’re back. How’s the outing and where’s Hoshitani?” Nanjo Koki greeted the newly returned black-haired teen from Team Yuzuriha with a smile. 

"...Yuuta has a date with Ootori-senpai." Ageha Riku's first reaction was annoyance at the idea of seeing Nanjo Koki the first thing upon his return to the dorm, and he was about to completely ignores Nanjo when he heard the gray-haired teen's inquiry. Disregarding the teen's inquiry on the outing, Ageha only responded to the second question that comes from the teen inquiring about Yuuta's whereabouts. 

Once the words left his lips, Ageha Riku immediately wasted no time in leaving the lobby of the dorm and headed for the direction of his shared dorm room with Hachiya Sou. He does not wish to spend another minute in the same space with his nemesis - Nanjo Koki. 

Nanjo Koki, meanwhile, could only sigh inwardly as he watched Ageha Riku walking briskly away from him. The teen wasn't even aware that he was pouting until his bane of the existence, his cousin - Chiaki Takafumi came downstairs and sighted him. 

“Yo, Koki… what’s with that pout on your face?” Chiaki Takafumi was amused, it wasn’t very common to see his cousin behaving in such a childish manner. 

"..." Nanjo Koki hurried to wipe the pouting look away from his features and turns towards his cousin with a look of annoyance instead. "Is there something that you need from me?" 

“...Can’t I just say hello to my dear cousin?” Chiaki Takafumi asks idly back in return. 

Nanjo Koki rolls his eyes at Chiaki Takafumi, before commenting aloud. “Fine, you’ve said your greeting - so shouldn’t you be leaving now? You’re leaving the dorm, aren’t you?” 

Considering that the time now is only 2.50pm, and lunch is long over by this point in time… added on the way Chiaki was dressed, it goes without saying that the older teen is leaving the dormitory for an outing. 

Over at the apartment building that housed the unit that Ootori Itsuki has rented from his own uncle - Hiragi Tadashi, for his residence use - the purplish-white haired teen greeted his visiting beau with an enthusiastic embrace. Needless to say, the embrace session eventually evolved to a kissing session over at the couch in the living room area of the apartment unit. 

“Yuu-chan~ you are so sweet, adorable and lovable that I don’t feel like letting go anytime soon.” Ootori Itsuki murmurs against the ear of his green-eyed beau as he planted kisses all over the visible skin area of his delectable boyfriend. 

“And you are insatiable, Itsuki…” Yuuta murmurs back in response, as he kisses back equally ferociously. 

By the time the lovebirds have managed to satisfy their needs for one another with their make-out session, nearly half an hour has passed them by. If it wasn't for the fact that Yuuta needs to shower, and they intend to fit in at least one round of the rehearsal for the S&L performance before setting off to join the Ootori family dinner session taking place in the Shinozaki, Edogawa ward of Tokyo that is going to take about an hour of traveling time. The make-out session between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta is bound to last longer. 

The shower took only fifteen minutes to complete, taking quick but thorough showers are kind of a norm for Hoshitani Yuuta. These days, Yuuta would only indulge in a bath when he has the time. Otherwise, he prefers the more efficient showers - baths are meant for relaxation and not to be rushed. So, as much as he finds it tempting to use the bathtub of his boyfriend's bathroom - he decides to stick with a shower session instead. 

"So, Yuu-chan… have you thought about when you would decide to move in with me yet?" Ootori Itsuki could not help but ask, as he assists his beau in towel-drying the teen's hair after the shower session. This question has become a rather common question asks, on a monthly routine… Ootori Itsuki is really keen on having his beau moved in, but his beau always seems to have a valid reason for delaying the move.

“Itsuki, as much as I would love to move in with you - it won’t be anytime soon. Maybe, we could revisit the topic of discussion after this year’s Ayanagi Festival?” Yuuta responded, turning around to stare at his boyfriend with a sincere look in his eyes. 

Ootori Itsuki sighed inwardly, before nodding to his beau’s suggestion. And then he gave his boyfriend a tight embrace as he said, “Yuu-chan, I love you.” 

"I love you too, Itsuki. I may not voice it aloud as much as you do, but please don't ever doubt my feelings towards you. Come on, we need to rehearse the S&L for a bit. Shall we do the last scene for the performance? Oh, but before that… I have something for you, I can't believe I almost forgot about it." Yuuta started, as he reached into one of the zipper compartment of his backpack and pull out the envelope that holds the supermarket gift-card - Nayuki had told him to pass to his boyfriend. 

Ootori Itsuki was puzzled by his boyfriend's words, and the confusion heightens upon the sight of the supermarket gift-card handed over to him by his beloved beau. "A supermarket gift card? Why are you giving me a gift card to the supermarket?"

Yuuta snorted at his boyfriend's words, that was the exact same thought he had when he received the item from Nayuki's hands. Shaking his head in amusement, the green-eyed teen responded to his boyfriend's inquiry. "Nah… it's not from me, I got it from Na-chan who in turn, received it from Shiki-chan's younger sister. Apparently, Mrs. Shiki thought it prudent to reimburse you on the amount of money you had to spend on food to keep her messed-up son alive." 

"...I see, do you perhaps have any idea how much money is stored in this gift-card?" Ootori Itsuki could not help but wonder aloud. 

"Eh? Erm… no idea, I believed you could log in online to check? There should be instructions on how to go about checking the balance in the gift-card and the expiry date in the envelope." Yuuta blinked, not expecting the question and he didn't ask Nayuki earlier too - hence he just shrugged his response at his boyfriend. 

Ootori then spends some time reading up on the instruction slips that come attached with the gift-card in the envelope, on the instruction slip - he found a link to the website for checking balance and expiry date of the gift card. Apparently, the gift-card could be top up and used multiple times until the expiry date period. The card is valid for 1 year from the date of purchase and is available in the value of 10,000 yen, 50,000yen and 100,000yen. 

"Hmm… Interestingly, I didn't know this supermarket offers gift-cards to its' patrons until today. Oh well, I'll check the value and expiry date later when I have the time. Let's start the rehearsal for that last scene for the S&L first." Ootori Itsuki, after reading the instructions slip, tucks the gift card away in his wallet and folded the instruction slip into half and tuck it into one of the compartments of his wallet for later references. Once the gift-card and its instruction slip were safely kept away, Ootori set his wallet down on the coffee table and stood to face his beau before inquiring where his beau would like to conduct the rehearsal. 

"We'll just do it in your living room, without the choreography and movements. Your living room space is only this much. We will run through it a second time, upon arriving at your family home. There, we would have a bigger space for the full rehearse." Yuuta commented in response. 

Ootori shrugged, having no objections to his beau's plan for their private rehearsal. Speaking of, he might as well check if his parents would like to show up for the S&L performance later tonight. Tickets are available on the first-come-first-serve basis, after all… and moreover, it's via invitation only. 

Fuyusawa Ryo, upon his arrival at his family vacation home in the Nakakoma District of Yamanashi Prefecture, took some time to give his students a tour of the family grounds. The vacation home is a mansion of moderate size, and it comes with a front yard lawn space, a garage, a greenhouse, and a backyard garden space. 

The mansion is two levels high, and the main door opens up to reveal a common bathroom on the left side of the house, followed by the kitchen on the right and a standalone dining room next to the kitchen. Deeper inside the house opens up to a spacious living room space in the middle. On the two sides of the living room space, is the music room and ballroom respectively. 

“The bedrooms are located upstairs on the 2nd floor, and as you can see - the stairways are a spiral staircase so be extremely careful when you travel between the two floors. I do not wish to see anyone of you getting injured due to recklessness or carelessness. Bedrooms are spread evenly on both the east and west wing of the house, except for the master suite and in-law suite. Feel free to pick a room of your liking. We have enough rooms for everyone." Fuyusawa Ryo instructed his students, staring them in the eyes with a stern expression on his face. 

"Do we have to share the room with another, or can we get a room to ourselves?" One of the students from Team Fuyusawa inquires at the end of the aquamarine-haired teen's speech. 

“There are a total of 8 rooms available, after excluding the master and in-law suite. There are five of you, so if you do not wish to share your room with another. You can choose to take a room for yourself, do take note that members of Team Kasugano would be joining us next week. So, depending on the situation - some of you might end up having to share sleeping quarters with the members of Team Kasugano.” Fuyusawa Ryo reminded, in short, he is telling his students to make a decision if they wish to decide their roommate for themselves or leave it up to the fates to decide for them. 

Once the rooms assignment was decided upon, Fuyusawa informed his students that they could have the rest of the day to themselves. For those who wish to explore the grounds, they were to keep away from the cabin hut in the backyard as that is where the family kitchen helper and the family chauffeur would be residing during this period. And for students who wish to explore the town, they are very much welcome to do so as long as they have the GPS function of their phone activated so they would be able to find their way back from town after their exploration trip.

Once everything has been briefed to the students, Fuyusawa Ryo basically leaves his students to their own device to explore the place while he entered the master suite room where he would be using as his own personal space during this training camp period. The master suite comes equipped with a walk-in wardrobe, private bathroom with tub, a balcony that overlooks the family grounds, a sitting area with coffee table and lastly, a work-desk where he could work in peace. 

The first thing the aquamarine-haired teen did was to contact the piano tuner in town to come in and check on the two Steinway pianos in preparation for the training camp. And then Fuyusawa Ryo took out his mobile device to update his parents about his arrival in their family vacation home in Yamanashi Prefecture. Following this, the aquamarine-haired teen hesitated for a second before he dropped a text message to Fudo Anko, informing the girl of his arrival at his family vacation home. 

Private chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo, 22nd July 2018 - 4.30pm

Fuyusawa: Anko, I have arrived in Yamanashi Prefecture. (◍U◍) How has your day been? 

Anko: Hi~ Ryo-kun, good to hear of your safe arrival. ^_^ My day has been busy today, somehow the customer crowd for today is overwhelming… perhaps, some of our Saturday customers decides to swing by today instead since my dad closed earlier yesterday to join my grandfather for a family dinner in Yamanashi city. *Shrug Emoji*

PS: Do you have pictures of the area? I have never been to outside Yamanashi city before, so I’m a tad curious. 

Fuyusawa: I should have some photos of the grounds tuck away somewhere, let me see if I could find them for you shortly. ┗┃・ U ・┃

PS: How’s your mid-terms results this year?

Anko: ^^; Well… it isn't bad, but they aren't superb either… so I'll say it's on average? How's Akane's summer homework coming along? Oops, I probably shouldn't ask about Akane - right? I mean, you're on a two weeks break away from him ^^; 

Fuyusawa: It's fine… your cousin's homework has been progressing well. I do not understand why he feels the need to do his homework sloppily when he is capable of delivering them properly. ≡└( 'o')┘≡

Anko: I think he just wishes for people to pay attention to him, mom and dad are too lenient with him. Regardless of how well or how bad he does for his class and schoolwork, they never criticize him. So, when you nitpick on his sloppy homework - he's actually happy about it, so knowing you will check his homework, he made an effort in doing them properly. ┐(´•_•`)┌

Fuyusawa: ┃・o・┃ Oh…I see, then I supposed it’s best to let him continue with the homework session in my office then. 

Anko: Yep! On a brighter note, I just came up with a new vegan cake recipe! ^_^ Let me know when you’re coming by the next time, I’ll have it ready for you - complimentary service :D 

Fuyusawa: ┃・u・┃ Sure, I'll update you when I'm back in Tokyo about my next visit to the cafe. Right, the piano tuner is coming in so I had better go and supervise. I will chat with you again, soon. 

Anko: TTYL ~ Ciao~

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 115 finally completed! XD Took a long time to get this chapter out, but I still have time for chapter 116 for a bit before needing to get ready for work. ^_^ I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, there's RYNKO in this chapter and OtoHoshi… sadly, no TenGawa. Oh, and there's a tiny bit of KitaKore in this chapter too XD 
> 
> On a side note, the next chapter would start to incorporate little scenes from episode 11 of S2. ^^


	116. Shadow and Lights, Part 1…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ XD We have finally arrive at episode 11 of S2 XD Okay, not everything but at least I included the first few minutes of the episode in the later part of this chapter ^^
> 
> 1\. Recording dates for Eien Stage is out, it's on the day after the performance ^^;   
2\. TenGawa moments in this chapter ^_^  
3\. Ootori confiscated some energy bars from Shiki :P  
4\. Mama Yuuta mode activated XD   
5\. GC of Star-Team reappears, and now every team is in the GC.   
6\. KugaYuki on a date ^_^   
7\. Episode 11 scenes XD 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter ^_^ See you next time XD

One week before the scheduled performance of the Shadow and Lights, on the 8th of August - Hoshitani Yuuta was amid the last spurt of preparing for the commemorative graduation performance with the rest of the cast team when he received the recording dates for the song - Eien Stage, slated to release to the public in October 2018. 

“...Guys, the recording dates for the song - Eien Stage are in.” Yuuta announced the moment a break was called for the practice by the ancient team members. 

“When is it?” Tengenji Kakeru inquires, pulling out his planner to pen down the scheduled recording date. He would update it into his personal schedule after practice ended for the day. 

“16th of August, the next day after the S&L performance," Yuuta responded a tad sheepish. 

“Argh… can’t they push it back for a few days? I was planning on sleeping in that day, the summer vacation is ending on the 18th…” Tengenji Kakeru lamented aloud, there goes one of his last few days of holiday…for the summer break. 

"Unfortunately, that's the only date with free slots for our recording," Yuuta responded, after giving the message Yashamaru send in another good read. 

"Kerukeru… if it bothers you that much, we could just switch our scheduled date on the 17th of August and bring it forth to the 16th of August, before or after your recording job. That will allow you to at least rest for two full days before resuming the new school term, would that be better for you?” Ugawa Akira mulled over his plans for the remaining summer break, before turning towards his boyfriend and make the suggestion. 

“Akira-chan…thank you.” Tengenji Kakeru then nodded, as he turns towards his pink-haired beau with gratitude. Knowing the teen’s discomfit at PDA, Tengenji decides to make do with a squeeze of his boyfriend’s hands although he would very much prefer to pull his boyfriend in for a hug. 

“You’re welcome. And I thought you were going to pen down the date for the recording date?” Ugawa reminded, steering his boyfriend’s attention back towards the planner and pen in hand. 

“Right, I do need to jot down the detail.” Tengenji Kakeru nodded in response, before turning back towards his team leader to inquire on the recording timing and the venue of the recording studio. Ugawa, on the other hand, retrieved some energy bars from his backpack and hand them over to his boyfriend for energy replenishing. 

"Thank you." Tengenji took the offered energy bars with a smile while handing Ugawa a cup of warm tea that he had just poured out from his Thermos-container. 

“Thanks.” Ugawa smile back at the redhead in response, as he sips away at the cup of warm green tea. 

“Yuu-chan, do you want to eat anything? I have energy bars if you need to replenish your energy.” Ootori Itsuki approached Hoshitani Yuuta then, handing over a few bars of the Nature Valley energy bars as he addressed the green-eyed teen. 

“Thanks, Itsuki… but where did you get the energy bars?” Yuuta inquires out of curiosity, knowing for a fact that his boyfriend seldom purchases such snacks. 

"I confiscated them from Shiki-chan earlier on. He thought he could have them for lunch today because he didn't inform me of his returning time and just assumed, I wouldn't have his lunch prepared for the day." Ootori rolls his eyes as he commented. 

"Ah… I see." Yuuta nodded then, now that makes better sense. Shiki Toma is a fan of energy bars; nobody could dispute this little detail. The auburn-haired teen was literally surviving on energy bars consumption using them as proper meal replacement before Ootori Itsuki swept in and start providing the teen with lunch bento meals. 

Recently, Ootori has even started making bento with nutritional value with the information provided by Shiki's birth mother on the nutrients the teen obviously needed in his daily meal intake. For that purpose, Ootori Itsuki was often messaging Nayuki Toru up to discuss the nutritional and healthy lunch menu for Shiki Toma. 

“So, do you want them?” Ootori Itsuki prompted, still holding out the energy bars to his beloved beau.

“Of course. It wouldn’t be nice to waste them.” Yuuta commented with a smirk. 

Unwrapping the energy bar, Yuuta was about to bite down when his mind rewinds back to his boyfriend's earlier response and paused in his act. "Wait... you said you confiscated these energy bars from Shiki-chan earlier, does that mean that he's back from the Saitama prefecture already?" 

“Yep, I came across Shiki-chan and Irinatsu-kun just as I was leaving the Kao Council building. Shiki tried to hide these energy bars from me, but unluckily for him – I was a tad faster than he was and thus, they ended up in my possessions.” Ootori Itsuki responded with a grin, thinking back to the earlier scenario that took place right outside the Kao Council building. 

“Hmm... I see. Were you aware that they would come back in before lunch hour then?” Yuuta nodded in response then, inwardly making a note to check in with Irinatsu on how the auburn-haired senior had fared over the last two weeks while away in Saitama. 

Yuuta didn't ask why Ootori was in the Kao Council building earlier this morning though because he knew his boyfriend occasionally would play pigeon for Hiragi Sougen – and the management offices are also accessed through the building that housed the Kao Council offices. Actually, the building was originally named the administration building – but because the Kao Council is housed within the same building, students have eventually dubbed the building as the Kao Council building as such the museum that is also housed within the building was also dubbed the Kao Museum. 

"Yes, I'm aware. Irinatsu-kun has informed Chiaki-kun about their return time, and Chiaki-kun texts me the information once Irinatsu sends in the details and that's why I brought an extra bento with me today. Ultimately, I use the bento lunch I'd prepared for Shiki-chan in exchange for the energy bars snack that Shiki had decided to buy from the train station convenience store outlet." Ootori Itsuki nodded in response to his beau's inquiry. 

"Oh... so, the extra bento was for Shiki. I thought that was for Hoshitani-kun when I first saw you with it." Akatsuki Kyoji commented then, having decided to join them for his break. 

"Haha... Nah, Itsuki knew Na-chan is supplying bento for me all year round. So, he usually wouldn't prepare lunch for me. So, if you happen to see him with a bento that's wrapped in a cloud design bento wrap – it's usually meant for Shiki-chan." Yuuta responded with a fond smile directed towards his purplish-white haired boyfriend, as he addressed the approaching Akatsuki Kyoji. 

With the audition phase over, and the duties of the rest of the class more or less decided. Not to mention the approaching actual performance, these days the training is actually rehearsals with actual props. The ancient team who has been placed in charge of training up the students of the class 2-MS is now showing up only once in a while to check in on them. Previously, all the three coaches could be seen hanging around the training rooms in use for the preparation of the Shadow and Lights performance. Now, one could only see one of them at a time. 

Saotome Ritsu who is on break tends to be the one showing up more regularly these days. Uozumi Asaki has returned his attention to his on-screen filming jobs that he had been postponing until the audition period for the S&L performance ended. Futaba Taiga, on the other hand, while has yet to start on his new job as an acting instructor for a local theatre production company... has taken to take up odd jobs here and there under the arrangement of the company – Daikoku Production. 

Henceforth, most of the time during this practice's sessions – it's the former Kao Council members that call the shots. 

“Alright, let’s move on to the Ayanagi Grand Hall to have an actual run-through of the performance.” Sazanami Sakuya then announced 15 minutes into their self-declared break time, indicating that the Grand Hall is now free and available for their rehearsal usage. 

Except for Kasugano Shion, who is still away with his students in Yamanashi Prefecture on their training camp trip – most of the members of the Kao Council are now back in school to assist in the S&L performance in their own ways. Since the performance would be taking place in the Grand Hall of the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center, it is up to the Kao Council to ensure that the venue and logistics requirements are fulfilled. 

Irinatsu Masashi would be in charge of getting ready the S&L performance posters, and marketing materials and putting them up for display all over the school's notice board as well as updating the school's social media platforms with the performance date and time. Chiaki Takafumi would be in charge of the overall event execution and to have a contingency in place for power-blackout, etc. 

Fuyusawa Ryo, as the secretary, has to double-confirm the list of audiences via registration before the performance and send out the invitation tickets according to the registration list. Of course, refreshments would also need to be arranged and provided on-site on the day of the event for their audiences. He would also work closely with the logistics of the venue management offices, and in fact, he was the one that informs Sazanami Sakuya that the Ayanagi Grand Hall is now ready for their rehearsal usage. 

“Fuyusawa-kun.” Sazanami Sakuya nodded towards his successor in the Kao Council as he approaches the Ayanagi Grand Hall with the rest of the main cast team, as well as the students of class 2-MS in tow. 

“Sazanami-senpai.” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response, before holding the door to the venue hall open for the team involved in the S&L performance this year to enter. 

"The logistics team is going about the stage-set up, for now, is the stage-crew lists for the performance decided already? I would need the list, so we can determine how many sets of communication gadgets would be required on the actual performance day and the subsequent full-dress rehearsals." Fuyusawa started, glancing towards his predecessor – Sazanami Sakuya for a response. 

"..." Sazanami sweat-dropped, before shifting his eyes towards Ootori who in turn sighed aloud and said. 

“My apologies, I forgot to comb through Shiki-chan's desk earlier. The finalized copy should be somewhere in Shiki-chan's office, because Saotome-senpai mentioned handing them over to Shiki-chan, on the 24th of July. Regardless, I believed there should be a draft copy somewhere around...Yuu-chan?” Ootori first apologized for his oversight, and then shifted his inquiring eyes upon his beloved beau in response. 

"Yes, I do have a draft copy. Hold on, just give me a few seconds to locate it." Yuuta sweat-dropped, as he hurried to bring his backpack to the front and retrieve a clear folder from within before starting to sift through its content for the mentioned draft copy of the cast/crew/staff list for the S&L performance. 

It took a bit of time, but Yuuta eventually managed to locate it from within his clear file folder that holds the printouts of his supplementary class assignments. Once he located the form that has the names of his fellow classmates written and their duties listed in a messy and disorganized manner, he handed it over to the aquamarine-haired teen a tad embarrassed as he said in an apologetic tone of voice. 

“Here it is, I apologize for the messy layout but well... as Itsuki said, this is a draft copy. We used this copy in class to discuss the respective roles and duties for the support crew during the performance. There might be some reshuffling since then, but I think this could work until you could retrieve the official and finalized copy from Shiki-chan's desk later.” 

"...Was that why you insist on keeping the draft copy instead of discarding it after the roles for the rest of the classmates are determined?" Jumonji Ryosuke of Team Akatsuki stared at the leader of Stardust with disbelief as he inquires. 

“Yes, I just thought to be safe than to be sorry. Turns out, my intuition proved right. Although, I can’t believe you forgot about it – Itsuki. Considering it was you that inform me about Saotome-san handing the crew list over to Shiki, I would’ve thought you would remember to comb through Shiki-chan's desk the very next day for that list.” Yuuta commented dryly in response. 

“Did I inform you verbally or via text?” Ootori blinked, as he asks back in return because he really can’t remember how he had reminded Yuuta about the issue. If it’s via text, why did he not have any record on his mobile device? Did his messenger app malfunction? 

"Verbally, we were amid a rehearsal session going through a scene between Alexis and Lambert. And then, Saotome-san gives your mobile a call to inform you that he needs to leave after dropping off the crew list at the Kao Council office. I distinctively remember you telling him to drop it off with Chiaki, but he calls back later saying Chiaki is out for lunch so he drops it off at Shiki-chan instead, citing that Shiki-chan would hand it to Chiaki when Chiaki returns." Yuuta shrugged, and judging from the current situation at hand – it's obvious that Shiki had totally forgotten to pass the list over to Chiaki when the Vice of the present Kao Council returns from his lunch. 

"I see... no wonder, I can't find any record of it in the chat. I keep on having the nagging doubt in my mind that I'd forgotten something but I just can't for the sake of me remember what I'd forgotten until just now." Ootori Itsuki mutters aloud, as he made a mental note to at least put a memo in his mobile device if it's something he can't address immediately – the next time around. 

“Luckily, I have the insight to keep the draft copy for back-up then.” Yuuta sweat-dropped, inwardly thankful that he decides to heed his intuition and choose not to discard the draft copy of the crew list. 

"WTF?! He didn't tell me, not even about Saotome-san's visit!" Chiaki Takafumi exclaimed in disbelief, before turning towards Fuyusawa Ryo and apologized for not having the insight to comb through Shiki's desk while the auburn-haired teen is out of town for the training camp with his students and Irinatsu's team. 

"Forget it, just go and locate the finalized copy from his office – right away. For now, we would just use the draft copy for reference." Fuyusawa Ryo shoots a look of annoyance towards his childhood friend, while he knew it isn't his friend's fault – he still couldn't help but feel slightly irked by the entire situation. 

"Eh? Chiaki...I thought you were in the Grand Hall helping Ryo?" Shiki Toma blinked surprisingly when his office door suddenly opens up to admit the entry of his Vice, and fellow friend – Chiaki Takafumi. 

“I heard that Saotome-san handed in the finalized crew and support list for the S&L performance to you on the 24th of July? Where did you put it? We need the list for the confirmation of the number of communication gadgets that would be required during the rehearsal and actual performance day.” Chiaki Takafumi rolls his eyes at his out of the loop ‘king’ as he commented in response. 

There was a pause as Shiki took a trip down his memory lane, and then he cringed inwardly at the possible lecture to come from Ryo as he scrambled around his work-desk trying to locate the name list for the staff and crew list of the S&L performance. 

"Wait... let me see, I think it's somewhere here..." Shiki then hurried to sift through several stacks of documents that don't really need his approval but just need to be routed out to the various department. 

Actually, this is something that belongs to Ryo's desk... but because Saotome-san dropped off the name list after Ryo went out of town, and Chiaki has yet to return from lunch break... Shiki decides to accept on Chiaki's behalf. Initially, his intention was to hand it over to Chiaki following his friend's return – but then, his legit mom calls in to give him a list of things to pack for his two weeks training camp and the idea of handing over the list to Chiaki following the teen's return from lunch completely slips from his mind. 

"Found it! There you go..." Shiki heaved a sigh of relief upon finally locating the staff and crew list form, as he handed it over to Chiaki to bring it over to Ryo for better facilitation of the rehearsal session. 

“I hope you are aware that Ryo is going to give you an earful later.” Chiaki Takafumi commented in a dry tone of voice as he took the name list from his auburn-haired friend. 

"Actually, I think you are equally at risk of getting an earful from Ryo. Considering he already knew I'm a mess, to begin with, and that you have to sort through the pile of paperwork on my desk, to begin with." Shiki Toma shrugged, as he regarded his gray-haired friend with a wry expression on his face. 

"...If you had only just mentioned in passing to me about Saotome-san's visit, I would have combed through your desk first thing to check if there's anything that actually needs to be handed over to Ryo. But since you didn't mention anything of that sort, of course, I wouldn't think to comb through your work-desk when you weren't even around for the next two weeks to follow." Chiaki Takafumi deadpans in response. 

This was apparently the scene that Fuyusawa Ryo ended up walking in upon when he arrived back from the Ayanagi Grand Hall after leaving instructions behind for Nanjo Koki to oversee the rehearsal as the overall-in-charge. 

“Are the two of you quite done with your dispute yet?” Fuyusawa Ryo cuts into the conversation between Shiki and Chiaki, his face expressionless and his tone flat. 

"...Where's the finalized crew list for the S&L performance, Takafumi?" Fuyusawa Ryo waited until his two friends fell silent before zeroing in his gaze on his childhood friend to demand a copy of the crew list that Saotome Ritsu had submitted to the Kao Council when he was out of town. 

“Over here…” Chiaki immediately handed the finalized copy of the crew list over to his frosty friend, inwardly bracing himself for the earful to come. 

Fuyusawa Ryo took the finalized copy of the crew list, look it over for some time before tucking it away in his folder in hand label with the S&L 2018 heading. And then, he stared at Shiki Toma for some time as though debating if he should berate the teen but eventually he opts to skip Shiki and focus his eyes on his childhood friend instead. 

"Takafumi, let it be known I'm quite irked with today's event. Sure, Saotome-san likely made an error in his decision by handing the crew list over to Shiki… and I know Ootori-senpai apologized for not combing through Shiki's desk earlier today. However, I don't think Ootori-senpai is to be blamed for today's situation. Because the senior has already graduated and shouldn't have anything to do with the Kao Council in the first place. The present Kao Council is made up of the five of us, but with the way Shiki is…Ootori-senpai likely couldn't turn a blind eye upon the entire situation and thus he stepped in to clean up after Shiki." Fuyusawa paused for a second here, as he tried to organize his thoughts into order. 

"Regardless, Takafumi… you are the one tasked to sort through the paperwork on Shiki's desk daily to retrieve any urgent documents according to the instructions given by Hiragi-senpai and Ootori-senpai combined. Just because Shiki's away for two weeks, it doesn't mean that you could skip out on sifting through his work-desk. Hence, today's event is a direct result of your oversight." Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans as he concluded the entire situation at hand. 

Chiaki Takafumi said nothing but resigned himself to be subjected to the earful of lecture coming his way from his childhood friend. There's nothing he could say in defense of himself because it is nothing but the truth. 

Finally, the aquamarine-haired teen turns his eyes on Shiki Toma. Staring at his auburn-haired friend, Fuyusawa only had a few lines for his ‘messed-up’ king. “Shiki, when you promised something - make sure you deliver. If you know you are bound to forget about it, jot it down and I don’t know pinned the note somewhere visible so it can remind you about it? Thankfully, this time it was nothing serious and Hoshitani-kun has a back-up copy tucked away so it didn’t exactly hinder much and the rehearsal was able to get started once the AVA team knows how many sets of the communication gadget to prepare for the backstage crew to kick-start the official rehearsal.” 

Like Chiaki, Shiki also had no words to contradict his aquamarine-haired friend. So, all he did was to listen while his ever-serious friend lectured him on his scattered-mindedness and the possible negative impact of his lack of actions. 

“Maa...maa... Ryo-chin, seeing as nothing drastic happens and Shiki has repented fully on the issue. Let's flip this over, shall we? As for Taka, I’m sure something like this would not happen again.” Irinatsu waited until Fuyusawa has said his piece, and vented enough before stepping in to play peacemaker. 

While Fuyusawa was over at the Kao Council chewing into Shiki and Chiaki, over at the Ayanagi Grand Hall – Nanjo Koki sighed as he resigned himself to the idea of taking up the duty of the overall in charge. 

“...I thought I was over the paperwork when I graduated from the middle-school division.” Nanjo lamented aloud, as he stared at the check-list he now held in his hands. 

Kitahara Ren, his team leader, just patted him on the shoulder twice before heading off to join Toraishi in crowding around Kuga Shuu. 

"Good luck." The leader of Team Sazanami said over his shoulder to his fellow teammate, and to be honest, Kitahara was unsurprised to find that the aquamarine-haired member of the present Kao Council had picked Koki to be the overall in-charge for the entire crew support team. The reason being Koki has the experience of working as the right-hand of Fuyusawa Ryo back in the middle-school days, so, going by the senior's serious mentality - it's only natural for Fuyusawa to pick Koki out from the entire class to be entrusted with such important responsibility. 

Group-chat of Star Teams [2017/2018] - Team Ootori/Hiragi/Sazanami/Yuzuriha/Akatsuki - 8th August 2018, 7pm

Koki: T_T 

Tora: Alright, this is weird... what is Nanjo on about now? Why is it that he is flooding the GC with crying emojis? (⊙ _☉)

Ren: Don’t mind him, he’s still lamenting about being tasked with the duty of being the overall in-charge for the support crew during the S&L performance and that he's to come up with the check-list for the logistics requirements, so the Kao Council could make arrangements to get the stage-set and props ready for the performance day. 

Hoshitani: Ah... was that what Fuyusawa-senpai gave him earlier?

Ren: Yes. d (´￢｀) b

Koki: Ryo is so bad T_T The checklist is like 3 pages long, separated into Wardrobe, Props, Stage Set, Trap-Room, Safety Check. >_< I’m not even the class rep this year! 

Hoshitani: ^^; I’m sure Fuyusawa-senpai made this arrangement because he trusted your capabilities to handle the duty and responsibility. 

Ren: Well...duh, Koki serves as the Vice-President in the middle-school student council during our graduating year. Of course, Fuyusawa-senpai is going to make him the overall-in-charge during the execution of the performance. Seeing as the Kao Council does not have time to stay throughout the entire rehearsal time to ensure everything goes smoothly. 

Nayuki: ^^; Well... we would all help – I mean pretty much aside from my teammates and Tatsumi-kun, Ugawa-kun who's involved in the performance as part of the cast; the rest of us are all part of the support team. Let's go through the checklist tomorrow morning in detail, and start locating them from the storage room. It will be done soon if everyone cooperates. 

Jumonji: Indeed, this is nothing to complain about. We would all chip in and help you out, Nanjo. 

Koki: Thanks, guys... 

Ageha: I can’t believe I have got to answer to him of all people... (¬_¬) ﾉ

Koki: ^^; Ageha-chan...

Ageha: Don’t call me that! ヽ（◣д◢）

Koki: Isn’t that your name though? Or do you wish for me to address you by your given name instead? 

Ageha: (｡+･`ω･´) I said don’t add a ‘chan’ to my name! >_<

Koki: Eh? Why? Isn’t that what Hoshitani and Ootori-senpai call you though? 

Ageha: Ootori-senpai and Yuuta... are different, they are allowed to call me whatever they wish. But not you! >_< ( ◣_◢)

Koki: T_T Ageha... why do you hate me so much? 

Ageha: I don’t hate you; I just dislike you. There’s a difference. （｀＾´）ノ

Koki: (? _?) There is? 

Ageha: Yes, to hate you ... there must first be love before it will turn into hate. However, seeing as I have never felt love for you before, it’s impossible for me to hate you. Hence, I only dislike you – not hate you. 

Koki: O_O *Heart-Break Emoji* I’m hurt... 

Ageha: *Roll Eyes Emoji* 

Hoshitani: O_O Ageha-chan... 

Ageha: Yes, Yuuta? (＾ω＾)

Hoshitani: Those lines sound damn familiar... where did you pick it up from? (?_?)

Ageha: That’s Kitakado-senpai's lines from his latest mini-drama series. 

Hoshitani: ^^; I see…

Tsukigami: Kitakado… why would Ageha even know Tomo-senpai’s lines from his new drama series? *Confused emoji*

Hoshitani: I had a cameo in that same drama, Ageha-chan probably read my copy of the script when I wasn’t looking. ^^; 

Ageha: Actually, I read it while you were filming that scene on site. I got bored and decides to read the script to kill time while I waited for you to finish the filming ^_^

Koki: O_O You followed Hoshitani to his job site? 

Ageha: So, what if I did? What has that got to do with you?! 

Yuuta sweat-dropped at the sight of Ageha arguing with Nanjo on the chat-group, as he inwardly wonders if there’s ever going to be a day for those two to behave civilly with one another. With a shake of his head, Yuuta switches his attention to another chat in his messenger app. This time, Yuuta focused his attention upon a private chat with Irinatsu Masashi of the Kao Council. 

Private chat between Irinatsu Masashi and Hoshitani Yuuta, 8th August 2018, 7.15pm

Yuuta: Iri-senpai, you aren’t busy now – are you?

Irinatsu: Oh, Hoshitani! Nope, I’m free now... I assume you wanted to get an update on the last two weeks concerning Shiki?

Yuuta: Yes, you’re right. ^^;

Irinatsu: Well... the training camp went fine. Although, there are only five rooms available in the house - because Killer King stays in the hotel that their company arranged for them since they are also in Saitama for a live performance event. Essentially, the members of Killer King commute from their hotel to the house where the training camp is taking place every morning and stayed until about 2-3pm before heading to their rehearsals for the scheduled live event. So, Team Shiki would take over the jamming studio in the basement to have their training session all the way until 8pm from 3pm onwards in the afternoon.

Anyway, of the five bedrooms, the Saionji siblings [Makoto from Team Shiki and Ryota from my team] shared a room, while Shiki was forced to room with me for the period. Seeing as it's not wise to let him have a room to himself. 

Yuuta: I see… so, you monitored his sleeping patterns for the period of the training camp? 

Irinatsu: Yes, I made sure he sleeps on time… because Kasugano asks me for a report daily too. Because he didn’t want to say he has no idea when Shiki’s mom buzzes him to check on Shiki’s sleeping patterns. 

Yuuta: Good... and what about his three meals? Did he skip any meals during the training camp period?

Irinatsu: Right… for the meal's arrangements, since Saitama is essentially a city. There are plenty of eateries/restaurants/cafes in the area within walking distance. Knowing how lazy Shiki is in general, I usually get breakfast or the Killer King members would bring in breakfast for all of us when they turn up for the training session as part of the Team Irinatsu with Ryota. Lunch and dinner are usually ordered in from eateries/restaurants that provide food delivery services. 

So, while the timing of the meals can fluctuate due to the traffic condition since we ordered deliveries… but rest assured that Shiki did not skip any meals during the period of the training camp. ^_^ 

Yuuta: I see, what about his eating habits? Did he finish every single meal or did he have some left-over food at the end of his meal sessions with you guys? 

Irinatsu: Breakfast, he tends to finish up without issues. Lunch, it depends on what was ordered. There’s one time he left the edamame behind untouched, but sometimes he also leaves behind things like carrot slices and corn cob. Aside from that, he mostly finishes everything in the take-away containers. 

Yuuta: I see... thanks for the update. ^_^

Irinatsu: You’re welcome. We all wanted the best for Shiki… ^^

While Yuuta is carrying out a conversation with Irinatsu Masashi on the messenger app to find out about Shiki’s eating and sleeping patterns/habits, Kuga Shuu is out on a date with his girlfriend – Nayuki Yuki. 

“Shuu, over here.” Nayuki Yuki waved from her seat to get the attention of her boyfriend - Kuga Shuu, of Stardust. 

“Well… your beau is here, so I’d better go now.” Nayuki Tsumugi stood then, announcing her intention to leave. As much as she likes to spend time with her twin, she didn’t want to be a third wheel when her sister is obviously out on a date. 

Stepping out from the cafe, Nayuki Tsumugi took a while to assess her surroundings before heading off for the direction that will lead her back home. It is probably a good thing that her sister had the insight to pick a cafe that isn't too far away from home as the meet-up point with her beau, otherwise, Tsumugi would find it a hassle to go home alone after her sister's date has arrived. 

Back at the cafe, Kuga Shuu took a seat opposite his girlfriend - the younger sister of his teammate, and one-half of the infamous Nayuki twins. "Have you waited for long?" 

“Hmm… only about 20 minutes? It’s fine though, I know you are rather busy these days, but the idea of your willingness to meet me for dinner after a long day of rehearsal is good enough for me.” The girl with shoulder-length hair in the shade of light pink said in response to the stoic teen of Stardust. 

“Still, it isn’t good to make a girl wait for a guy when on a date.” Kuga Shuu responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

A light tinge of pink blossom on the cheeks of Nayuki Yuki then, before she responded. “Well, try to be on time the next time around then. Come on, I have already decided what I want for dinner - you should have a look at the menu, too.” 

“Ah…” Kuga nodded as he took the offered cafe menu from his girlfriend and starts scanning the list for his preferred dinner dish. 

Of course, when it comes down to payment - there aren't any arguments over who should pay since it is traditional for the gents to pay for the ladies. 

“So, where to now?” Nayuki Yuki inquires, as they stepped out from the cafe onto the sidewalk. 

“Is there anywhere you wish to go?” Kuga asks in return. 

"Not exactly, I already visited the shops I had in mind to patron earlier with Tsumugi in tow… so, it's up to you to pick the next hangout site." Nayuki Yuki shrugged her response, she wasn't sure what other girls would do on their dates with their respective boyfriends… but she most certainly, isn't one that would drag her boyfriend with her while she patron fashion boutique stores that serve ladies patrons. Not only is such a trip awkward for the guy in tow, but it also will make the guy feel uncomfortable. 

It is one thing if it's a departmental store that has both categories of clothing choices available, but totally another when it comes down to a shop that is obviously catered for ladies. Albeit, some guys wouldn't mind waiting for their partners… Yuki isn't one that likes to have her boyfriend waited around for her to be done with her clothes shopping. Moreover, with the kind of looks, her boyfriend is blessed with - there's a high chance of him being mobbed by members of the public while she shopped for her clothes. So, no - she would much rather bring her sister alongside her when they patrons female boutique stores. 

"I see, I would like to pay a visit to Tsutaya though. Are you okay with my choice of the next hangout site?" Kuga inquires, wondering how his girlfriend would feel about visiting a store that sells/rents books, CDS, DVDs for music and movies while on a date. Especially, when they are not picking out movies for a movie date.

"Tsutaya? I'm fine with visiting Tsutaya, but I'm curious though… is there something you wish to get from the store?" Nayuki Yuki blinked, the choice while unexpected wasn't unwelcome to her. In private, she does visit the store occasionally to pick up some light reading materials or when Stardust has a new CD out and her mom tasked her and Tsumugi to pick up the CD to support their brother - Nayuki Toru. Although, these days - when she made the purchase of Stardust CD, she's also silently supporting her boyfriend in his career. 

"Sort of… I'm trying to find a film, but I'm not sure if it could still be found. It is an old film, after all." Kuga Shuu responded, giving his girlfriend an honest response to the question. 

“Hmm… have you checked out their 2nd-hand movies collection section yet?” Nayuki Yuki asks, flicking her gaze towards her boyfriend curiously as they set off for the direction of the biggest music and media store in the neighborhood. 

"Not exactly, I don't really have time to scour out the entire store, to be honest." Kuga Shuu shakes his head in response since he usually tags along Tora when the other teen patron the shop and Tora usually always knows which section the thing he wanted is located in and thus Kuga, who tag along for the trip don't usually have time to wander off for his own exploration. 

“Come along then, I’ll show you around the store.” Nayuki Yuki beams in response as she tugged Kuga towards the direction of the Tsutaya store situated in the town of Ochanomizu, Kanda of Tokyo. 

It took a bit of time, but ultimately Kuga managed to locate the movie that he wanted amid the stash of the 2nd-hand old films section in the store. The movie he is looking for is entitled ‘Singing in the Rain’ - it’s a musical-movie film produced back in the year 1952. The version Kuga managed to locate now amid the stash of the old film is the special DVD edition released in the year 2002. Smiling, Kuga happily took the DVD to the cashier counter to pay for the item. 

“Singing in the Rain - that’s a really old film, isn’t it?” Nayuki Yuki mused aloud in curiosity while Kuga is paying for the purchase. 

"Yes, it's an old film… but that's the first musical production I had ever watched. It was shown on TV a couple of times, and that was ultimately what caught my interest in musical theater stage-play. Did I ever mention how I used to imitate the main lead from the film and showcase them to my mom?" Kuga then shared with his girlfriend about the silly antics he had attempted when he was still a kid, after watching the film on TV. 

"Oh… so this was the film that got you to enroll in Ayanagi Academy. Erm, no… you didn't tell me of it before - but your mother fills me in about it some time ago. She was showing me your childhood photos, and somehow it ended up with her telling me silly stories from your younger days." Nayuki Yuki responded with a grin, and the grin widens when she noticed the stunned look in her boyfriend's eyes before Kuga averted his eyes from her, slightly embarrassed by what she is revealing. 

[I guess it’s true that mothers like to share embarrassing stories of their kids to another…] Kuga mused inwardly to himself, now that he can’t really laugh about it when Tengenji lamented about his mother’s decision to show off his photos from babyhood to Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi. Seeing as it seems his mother had done the same thing outside of his knowledge to his girlfriend, while he’s away in Karuizawa. 

"Shuu… why are you averting your eyes from me? Are you perhaps feeling shy or was it embarrassed about how your mom has decided to share your childhood tales with me?" Nayuki Yuki couldn't help it, after all, it's not every day this cool and chill boyfriend of hers gets flustered. Thus, the lovely way the stoic teen of Stardust is responding now really amuses her, greatly. 

“I am…” There was a bit of silence, before Kuga finally responded. And by that point in time, they had already left the store and is now on the sidewalk heading towards where Kuga had parked his motorbike earlier. 

“Huh?” Nayuki Yuki blinked, having already given up on getting a response out from her stoic boyfriend. Hence, she was genuinely surprised when Kuga suddenly responded. 

“Embarrassed, I mean. I’m sure there are plenty of embarrassing childhood stories my mom had in store somewhere in her head, and the idea of her sharing them with you is a tad embarrassing for me to digest.” Kuga Shuu eventually elaborated on his response, while he tucked away his purchase into the storage box he had installed to the back of his motorbike. 

“Don’t feel embarrassed by those childhood tales of yours, I find them cute and endearing. It’s good that you are trying to help your mom though, despite creating a mess at the end of it. Nobody started out knowing how to do everything, I believed I have my fair share of embarrassing tale stored away somewhere in my parents’ minds too. They just haven’t found a chance and opportunity to share them with my friends yet.” Nayuki Yuki reassured, as she inwardly wonders if she should consider bringing her boyfriend home to meet her parents. But then again, it’s still a tad early to consider things like marriage though… so perhaps it might be better to wait for a bit longer before she brings Kuga home for a visit. 

“Hmm…” Kuga made a knowing sound, but he didn’t pry too deep into the topic. Considering Nayuki has yet to invite them to his family home, the stoic teen figures there should be a reason why neither of the Nayuki siblings had wanted to bring their friends home for a social visit, preferring to visit the homes of their friends instead. 

Handing a motorbike safety helmet over to his girlfriend, Kuga indicates for Yuki to hop on so he could send her back home on his motorbike. Yuki flushed crimson in her cheeks but obliged, this is the perfect chance for her to hug her boyfriend openly and nobody would criticize her for being too proactive in her approach. 

Kuga is too much of a gentleman to instigate PDA in public, and Yuki, no matter how daring and courageous she appears to be - is still very much a girl. And if she were to instigate such acts of intimacy between them, it might give off the wrong impression of her being loose and that is something she does not wish for her boyfriend to think of her. Thus, the light-pink haired girl finds herself enjoying the ride on her boyfriend's motorbike since it gave her a valid reason to keep her arms around her boyfriend's waist without appearing too eager in the idea of getting intimate. 

Kuga Shuu couldn't resist smiling when he felt his girlfriend's arms tighten around his waist, but due to the motorbike helmet that covers up his face and revealing only his eyes. The fact that he very much enjoys his girlfriend cozying up to him was kept hidden from the public.

"Alright, you're here." Kuga Shuu announced, stopping his motorbike in between the two houses on the street where the Nayuki family residence was situated. Nayuki Yuki alighted from her boyfriend's motorbike and removed the helmet skilfully as she handed it back to Kuga. 

“Thanks for the ride. I’ll see you on the day of your performance, take care.” Yuki, the elder twin of the infamous Nayuki twins said to the stoic teen of Stardust. 

"Ah... I'll text you later. Goodnight." Kuga Shuu nodded in response, due to the impending intensive rehearsals scheduled in preparation for the actual performance one week away – they have decided to put a hold to their dating activities and settled for just text-messaging one another on a daily routine. Thus, the next time they were to go out on a date – it would likely be after the S&L performance. 

“Goodnight.” Nayuki Yuki responded, beaming a bright cheerful smile towards her stoic and cool boyfriend. 

Kuga Shuu remained in his spot until he sighted his girlfriend entering the house ahead, only once the figure of Nayuki Yuki disappears into the house that the stoic teen of Stardust started up the engine of his motorbike to swerve out of the street where the house of the Nayuki family stood to re-join the main traffic out on the main road. 

With the performance of S&L approaching, Hoshitani Yuuta picked up his pace in his practices. Over the next few days sees the green-eyed teen with chestnut-brown hair fitting in time for the S&L practices whenever possible, there are times whereby Nayuki Toru was startled out from his sleep because Yuuta has taken to start sprouting lines of Lambert in their shared room during the early morning hours of the day. 

For instance, on the morning of the 10th of August, Nayuki Toru was sleeping soundly as he hugged his favorite dolphin plush against his chest on his bed when he suddenly heard Yuuta sprout forth the lines of Lambert. The word ‘awaken’ was so loud that he had thought Yuuta was calling for him to wake up, and so he was startled out from his sleep still hugging the dolphin plush to his chest while he sat on his lower bunk bed staring at his roommate and friend in a daze-like manner. 

“Oh, good morning – Na-chan!” Yuuta greeted, once he noticed that his cream-haired roommate is now awake and staring at him. 

“...Good morning, and what are you doing?” Nayuki greeted back in response before inquiring with an unreadable look directed at his friend, especially after he noticed the time reflected on his mobile device. 

“I’m practicing Lambert lines, of course. Did I wake you again?” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he asks in a sheepish tone of voice. 

“...I think you know the answer to that question, yourself.” Nayuki deadpans in response, figuring that there’s no point trying to go back to bed. Either way, it’s about the time his alarm was set to blare alive, after all. And as though on cue, his mobile start playing his pre-set alarm tone. 

“I’m off for my morning routine, and then I’m going to get breakfast ready. Is there anything you wish to have for breakfast, this morning?” Nayuki inquires, flicking his gaze on his roommate and friend who has yet to restart his morning practice of the S&L. 

"Nope, I'm fine with whichever menu you decided upon – Na-chan," Yuuta responded with a cheerful grin playing on his lips.

"Good morning, Akira-chan." Inside room 205, Tengenji Kakeru woke to the feel of someone pressing a kiss to his forehead. Blinking blearily as he opens his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of his pink-haired beau seated on his bed touching and kissing his face. 

“Good morning, Kerukeru.” Ugawa Akira greeted with a happy grin on his face. 

“Nya~” Tavian, the tabby cat decides to make its presence known by leaping onto Tengenji’s chest then. 

“Good morning to you too, Tavian~” Tengenji grinned stupidly as he greeted his beloved pet cat, before indicating for his pink-haired beau to pluck the cat off his chest so he could sit up and get ready for the day ahead. 

"I've already changed Tavian's water in its feeding bowl, so you can just head off for your morning routine. I'll handle the feeding for Tavian this morning." Ugawa Akira told his redhead boyfriend when the teen finally decides to leave the cocoon of the blankets. 

“Thanks, Akira-chan. But I’m curious, why did you kiss me earlier?” Tengenji raised his eyebrow up at his boyfriend quizzically, while he inquired of the teen’s reason to pick such an unorthodox method at waking him up this morning. 

“Hmm... I just feel like kissing you this morning?” Ugawa Akira shrugged his response, casually. 

“Oh... and can I kiss you back in response then?” Tengenji Kakeru asks back in return, as he set aside his toiletries and headed for the direction of his pink-haired beau. 

“Later, only after you’d brushed your teeth.” Ugawa Akira deadpans in response as he pushes his approaching beau away and pressed the toiletries of his boyfriend into the hands of the redhead. 

Needless to say, Tengenji Kakeru proceeds to speed through his morning routine in the common bathroom and promptly returns to the privacy of his dorm room for some morning kissing session with his boyfriend before they would need to stop for breakfast, and get ready for the rehearsal session of S&L in school. When Tengenji and Ugawa finally break apart for air, they were both breathing heavily with Ugawa's lips spotting a thoroughly kissed look. 

"...Tora is going to laugh at me for certain." Ugawa Akira complained when he noticed how flush-looking he had appeared to be when the kissing session finally stopped between him and his boyfriend. 

"Sorry, I got a tad carried away," Tengenji responded, in an apologetic tone of voice. It is very rare of his boyfriend to instigate intimate acts between them, and so when he was given permission to partake in such activities... he tends to get a tad carried away. Of course, nothing more than kissing was attempted for this morning... but it seems just kissing is enough to render his beau's knees turn weak. 

"It's not so bad... just say you are using your lip balm to explain away the red hue on your lips." Tengenji Kakeru responded as he joined his beau in the task of inspecting his attire and appearance over at the full-length mirror situated on the inside of his wardrobe door. 

“...” Ugawa Akira has no words to rebuke his beau, seeing as he does own several lip balms that are tinted. Mostly were given to him as gifts from his aunts and female cousins, who are still blissfully unaware of his true gender being a male. 

While Ugawa had a tendency to sell off those cosmetic sets, he received from his aunt online on the FB Market Place ... lip-balms he would keep, seeing as his lips are prone to crack especially in the cold winter seasons and dry summer. These lip balms help to keep his dry lips moisture and would give them a bit of color so to avoid looking too pale in the winter. 

“Good morning, Ugawa-chan!” Inumine Seishiro greeted his roommate when he spotted the pink-haired teen entering the dining room with Tengenji Kakeru in tow. 

“Morning...” Ugawa Akira greeted back in response, as he sat down at the table with the members of Stardust for breakfast. 

The pink-haired teen was considerably weird-out when Hoshitani Yuuta suddenly break into a song asking for Orlando to pass the soy sauce over breakfast. In response, Inumine who is seated opposite of Yuuta responded in another song claiming that he isn’t Orlando as he handed the soy sauce over. 

“...What’s up with him? Why did he decide to go all Inumine on us this morning?!” Ugawa Akira cringed at the sight of Yuuta and Inumine singing their response to one another with an expression of bewilderment. 

“...Wow, he’s completely absorbed into the musical world.” Toraishi Izumi who had just arrived at the table with his own breakfast tray in hand sweat-dropped at the sight that unfolds in front of his eyes. 

“No idea, this morning I was startled out of bed by his sudden urge to recite Lambert lines in our room.” Nayuki Toru shakes his head in response, citing that he has no idea what had caused his friend’s decision to mirror Inumine this morning. 

"Akira-chan, here you go." Tengenji Kakeru then stepped out of the kitchen with two breakfast trays and set one of the trays down in front of his beau. 

"Thank you." Ugawa Akira glances over to his boyfriend and smiles in gratitude. 

"You're welcome," Tengenji responded with a smile of his own directed to his pink-haired beau. 

“Gees... as though it isn’t bad enough to wake up this morning to the sight of Tatsumi and Sawatari behaving like an old married couple, now I have to witness the sickening sweet dynamics between the two of you too?” Toraishi Izumi lamented aloud, as he set his breakfast tray down beside his teammate – Ugawa Akira. 

“...Whoever asks you to spend your time observing us?” Ugawa retorted in response, as he digs into his own breakfast while still meeting eyes with Tengenji, every few minutes. 

“Exactly, you can choose to sit elsewhere. There are plenty of tables available here in the dining room, you don’t really have to choose to sit here if you do not wish to be subjected to our sickening sweet dynamic as you claimed.” Tengenji Kakeru then backed his boyfriend up in response to Toraishi’s comment. 

Sometime later, Yuuta was on his way to school with Nayuki and Tsukigami Kaito accompanying him when they met up with Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo of Team Hiragi. Yuuta was walking slightly ahead and reading his copy of the S&L script much to the exasperation of Nayuki Toru. 

“Yuuta-kun, you’re not supposed to walk with your eyes focus on the script. It's dangerous...” Nayuki repeated for the umpteen times since they stepped out from the dormitory building. 

“Na-chan, you should just confiscate his script from him. Telling him wouldn’t work when he’s too absorbed in what he’s doing.” Tsukigami Kaito reminded from behind, as he lamented aloud to the duo of Team Hiragi of how absorbed their leader was with the practice now that the performance is approaching. 

Ultimately, it was Akatsuki Kyoji that came across the sight and make the decision to put a stop to Yuuta’s antic. The green-eyed teen of Stardust blinked once, then twice before he registered where his script had vanished off to... glancing up into the stern and unamused face of the orange-haired senior, Yuuta sweat-dropped. 

“Hoshitani-kun, need I remind you of the dangers involved for reading while walking like an elementary school kid?” Akatsuki Kyoji started, his tone flat and stern causing Yuuta to cringe like a kid that did something wrong in front of the school’s discipline master. 

“My utmost apologies, Akatsuki-senpai. It won’t happen, again.” Hoshitani Yuuta hurried to apologize to the orange-haired senior. 

“Make sure it doesn’t occur for a second time, I do not wish to be the bearer of bad news to Ootori telling him how his beau had taken to read and walk at the same time resulting in the mishap of getting injured or something equally drastic.” Akatsuki Kyoji huffed in response and handed Yuuta’s copy of the script to Nayuki Toru for safe-keeping. 

“Nayuki-kun, ensure that he doesn’t get his hands back on the script until the lot of you have arrived in class safely.” Akatsuki said, directing his words towards the ‘team mom’ of Stardust. 

“Yes, Akatsuki-senpai! Thank you for your assistance!” Nayuki beams in response at the orange-haired senior. 

Akatsuki nodded before running ahead to catch up with the figure of Sazanami Sakuya and Yuzuriha Christian Lion. Ootori Itsuki is not with them, but considering how Ootori needs to drop off the bento for Shiki and to check in on the paperwork status of the auburn-haired teen... it is only natural for the purplish-white haired senior to arrive in school at an earlier timing than the rest of them. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 116 completed! I managed to complete it before the troublesome customers come in for the day XD ^_^ Alright, TenGawa in this chapter to make up for the lack of it in the previous chapter XD 
> 
> Anyway, scenes of episode 11 incorporated into the chapter ^_^ Not a lot, but it’s the funny part of the episode I believe XD I hope all of you enjoy the chapter ^_^


	117. Shadow and Lights, Part 2…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, 2nd part of episode 11 scenes ^^; Again not a lot... :P   
1\. Yuzuriha told Ootori about Yuuta getting lectured by Akatsuki...  
2\. OtoHoshi chat   
3\. Group-chat of B-Pro  
4\. KugaYuki scenes ^_^  
5\. Episode 11 scenes included the testing out of the trap-room scene, and Kuga giving Yuuta the DVD ^^
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter, and see you the next time around.

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Yuzuriha Christian Lion, 10th August 2018 - 8.35am 

Yuzuriha: Ootori-kun, are you still at the Kao Council building? ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノGood Morning～♪

Ootori: Yes, Yuzu-chan… (●・ω・●）／★good morning★ I am still at the Kao Council office, is anything the matter?

Yuzuriha: Ah… nope, no issues at all. I'm just verifying, we [Saku-chan, Aka-chan and I] have just arrived in school. We are off to the cafeteria to get some breakfast first, so you know where to find us later. ^_^ You have already eaten breakfast, right?

Ootori: Yep, I took my breakfast just now at home around 6.45 am. Noted on your location, I would swing by later to find you guys if sorting through Shiki-chan’s paperwork didn’t take me too much time this morning ^^

Yuzuriha: See you later then ^_^ 

PS: Aka-chan lectured your beau earlier :P 

Ootori: O-O Yuu-chan got lectured by Aka-chan? Over what? 

Yuzuriha: Your beau is walking and reading the script of S&L at the same time, Aka-chan lectures him on the dangers of doing such things while on the go. Your beau took it in stride, and promise not to do it again. ^^

Ootori: Ah… I see that makes sense though. Of course, Yuu-chan would take it in stride. He is the one in the wrong, after all. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 10th August 2018 - 8.40pm

Itsuki: I know you're in class, so I'm not expecting a response right away. I just want to say - I heard from Yuzu-chan that you received a lecture from Aka-chan earlier? Yuzu-chan has filled me in on the details, let it be known that I am not happy to hear about your reckless act. o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮(｡>口<｡)╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡

What possessed you to walk and read up on the script at the same time? I know there are certain parts of the scene that you are still not satisfied with, but even if you wish to experiment on the different tone/emotions for the scene - you are to try it out only during rehearsal/practice time. Reciting/practicing the lines while on the way to school isn't the best way to go about it, especially when you are reading from the script - if you're not careful, you might end up injuring yourself. Now, the performance is only 5 days away… injuring yourself at this point in time would only make things worse for yourself, isn't it? (υ ´Д｀)

Hoshitani Yuuta felt the vibration of his mobile device in his uniform coat's inner pocket and instantly cringed. Somehow, he knew that's a message from his boyfriend and likely it's to berate him on his earlier brainless act of reading and walking on his way to school. Considering his brainless act was only halted when Akatsuki-senpai decides to remove the copy of the script from his grasp, there is a very high chance of the senior informing his boyfriend of his earlier antics. Still, the fact that the supplementary class is still going on also means that Yuuta is unable to check his mobile device to find out for certain what his boyfriend had said in that message to him. 

Once the school bell sounded and signifying an end to the supplementary class for the day - the first thing Yuuta did was to withdraw his mobile device from the inner pocket of his uniform coat and looked at his phone screen. The sight of an incoming message received on his messenger app from his boyfriend did not surprise Yuuta, after all, he has been expecting something like this to happen. With a sigh of resignation to the berating message to come, Yuuta tapped open the messenger app and accessed the received message in his private chat conversation with his boyfriend. 

It took the green-eyed teen a bit of time to formulate a response, but ultimately, all Yuuta did was to apologize and took his boyfriend's lecturing nag in the long-winded message in stride. Inwardly, Yuuta was grateful that this is a performance for the Ayanagi Academy that he is preparing for and isn't something B-Pro related. Because if it's B-Pro related, an antic like this would result in a series of concerns and berating messages from probably all parties involved and not just his teammates… at least, now he only needs to live with a verbal lecture from Akatsuki Kyoji and then a message reminder about why he shouldn't be doing something this brainless in the first place from his concerned boyfriend. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 10th August 2018 - 9.35am

Yuuta: [Quote Itsuki’s previous message]   
1-Yes, I was given a lecture by Aka-senpai earlier. *Sweat-drop Emoji*  
2-can I say I sort of expect you to text me and nag at me about it? I was expecting Aka-senpai to tell you about the earlier episode though, so I’m fairly surprised that it’s Yuzu-senpai that does the reporting of that earlier scenario to you. ^^;   
3-I can’t say I know what prompts me into doing something so stupid, because I really had no idea… so I’ll assume that my logical sense of mind took off for a holiday earlier today. (-﹏-。)  
4-I have repented on it, greatly. So, I’ll apologize for worrying you and promised not to do it ever again.   
5-Yes, you are right that getting injured now would help nobody… so once again, I’m sorry. (￣^￣ﾒ) ＼(_ _ ;)

Itsuki: As long as you have repented on the mistake, and there are no more repeats of such a situation in the remaining days leading up to the performance - I'll let it slide. 

Yuuta: ^_^; I promised there will be no more repeat of this morning episode, so… please spare me the nag when I see you in person shortly >_< 

As the Ayanagi Grand Hall has been booked by an external organization that afternoon for a seminar event, the S&L dressed rehearsal has been shifted to take place in the morning half of the day. Therefore, when Uozumi Asaki and Saotome Ritsu swing by during the afternoon on the 10th of August - they didn’t get to see the entire run-through of the performance. 

The duo walked into the practice room while the cast is going through a scene that involves Lambert speaking with Alexis, separated by the door of the attic. Alexis was requesting for Lambert to leave him be, but Lambert refuses to heed Alexis demand to leave the place. 

With Uozumi and Saotome's entrance into the practice room, needless to say, the practice was put on halt as everyone stopped amid their task to greet the two members of the ancient team. 

“Uozumi-san, Saotome-san… what brings you over today?” Tsukigami Kaito inquires, out of curiosity. 

“We were in the area, so we thought it would be good to stop by and have a look at how the practice is progressing.” Saotome Ritsu responded on behalf of Uozumi Asaki. 

"Oh… it would be good if the two of you had stopped by during the morning though because that's when we did our dressed rehearsal run-through for today." Tsukigami Kaito commented in response. 

"We aren't that free, because of your brother - we have been working our bones off." Uozumi Asaki turns towards Tsukigami Kaito and deadpans in response. 

“Eh? What did he do now?” Tsukigami Kaito blinked, completely caught off-guard by Uozumi’s words. 

"Apparently, he forgot to pick up souvenirs for his co-stars in the Broadway and decides to get us to help him get specific items from specific stores to courier it over via DHL parcel." Uozumi Asaki rolls his eyes in exasperation, he's busy enough with his ongoing filming projects on hand… and then Haru had to drop them a list of items to get from Tokyo before couriering them over to New York for his Broadway colleagues. Fine, it was Saotome that agrees to run the errands but it did not change the fact that he's the one with the driving license among them all and hence had to be the one ferrying Saotome from one store to another just to pick up the items Haru specified for them to get. So, it goes without saying that he was incredibly irked by the current turn of events. 

Tsukigami Kaito had no words for it, all he could do was to smile awkwardly at Uozumi Asaki in response. Luckily, Uozumi Asaki wasn't really expecting Tsukigami Kaito to respond to his blatant complaint of the elder Tsukigami and soon steer the conversation back to the S&L performance. "Either way, maybe it's a good thing we missed the dressed rehearsal. Because that way we would have something to look forward to on the day of the actual performance." 

Meanwhile, next door to the practice room, Futaba Taiga entered the room just in time to prevent the resident klutz of class 2-MS from falling over and damaging the props while injuring himself at the same time. 

Hachiya Sou squeezes his eyes shut waiting for the impact of the fall that never came, blinking twice in confusion - he glances back at the Samaritan that had a strong grip on him to stop his fall and sweat-dropped. "Futaba-san…" 

“Hachiya-kun, are you alright?” Futaba Taiga pulled, and Hachiya was standing back in an upright position, again. 

“Yes, thank you very much - sir!” Hachiya nodded in response. 

“Futaba-san!” Everyone in the support crew greeted the 21-year-old ancient member with burnt orange hair. 

"Hi, everyone~ little souvenirs from Oshima Island." Futaba grinned at the group of students gathered in the room as he held out a paper carrier bag imprinted with the name of Oshima Island upon it.

“Thank you for the souvenirs. How was the Izu seven islands trip?” Nayuki came forth and took the paper carrier bag, handing them over to Sawatari Eigo with Inumine trying to get a peek into the paper carrier bag to see what exactly was within it. 

“It was alright, I guess… although, I have to say… I wasn’t expecting my first filming job back in Japan to be a promo video for the tourism board though.” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped in response. 

"Well… try to look at things on the positive side, at least you get to tour the islands for free." Nayuki Toru commented, before flicking his eyes down to check on the costumes for the S&L performance that has just been sent over from the wardrobe management department of the school. 

Due to the previous bad experience of the newcomers' debut performance that they found a dozen of damaged clothes still in the storage area, Nayuki isn't willing to risk it this time. As such, the cream-haired teen makes sure to check through each and every piece of costumes provided by the wardrobe management department of the school thoroughly.

"How is it?" Sawatari Eigo prompted after Nayuki conducted the QC check for the costumes delivered. 

“It looks fine, nothing too terrible. A few loose strands of thread from the costumes, but that isn’t too bad - at least it isn’t in a torn and tattered state.” Nayuki responded, after giving the box that contains the costumes a thorough and detailed check. 

Turning back towards Hachiya Sou, Nayuki inquires - seeing as that was the last thing he recalls before the bespectacled teen from Team Yuzuriha stumbled over another box of props and nearly fell over. “Hachiya-kun, what were you saying earlier about the props?”

Hachiya Sou blinked, it took a few seconds for his mind to register Nayuki’s inquiry and react to the question. “Oh right, I was going to say that the stock count for the props has been completed and everything is in order. Nothing was missing.” 

“...Shouldn’t you report it to Nanjo-kun? Why are you reporting to me? Nanjo-kun is the overall-in-charge for the support crew, right?” Nayuki blinked in bewilderment as he asks Hachiya back in return. 

"Well… the thing is Ageha told me to report to you and says Nanjo can go rot in hell and he wouldn't give a damn." Hachiya sweat-dropped in response. 

Upon hearing Hachiya’s words, Sawatari and Nayuki also sweat-dropped in response as their mind went back to the last GC contents in the chat-group of Star-Team. Thankfully, the GC was created by Hoshitani Yuuta and nobody except for the green-eyed teen of Stardust can kick people out from the GC. Else, if it’s left up to Ageha to decide… Nanjo would be kicked out and banned for eternity based on the level of animosity between them. 

The next time the ancient trio dropped by the Ayanagi Academy together in full attendance, it was on the 14th of August - one day before the scheduled performance of the Shadow & Lights for this year. The tickets have all been mailed out by the 10th of August 2018, according to the registered audiences particulars when they make the purchase of the tickets via the Ayanagi Academy official website for the performance priced at 2,000yen. Of course, this is the rate for members of the public who would like to come by and watched the performance. Since the posters were put up even on the notice boards outside the train station, the performance is kind of open to members of the public. 

For internal registered audiences, they need not pay for the tickets. They just need to collect their requested number of tickets from the Kao Council offices from Fuyusawa Ryo on the stipulated date of collection within the office hours would do. Likewise, for the cast members for the S&L performance, they are to collect their reserved tickets from the Kao Council on the stipulated date of collection as well. Seeing as Ootori has been dropping by the office daily, he decides to help his friends and beau in picking up their reserved tickets for the performance. 

Tengenji Kakeru only reserved one ticket for his mother, because his father has a performance on that same day and thus wouldn't be able to make it. Ugawa Akira didn't bother reserving any tickets, because neither of his family members would show up for the performance - mostly because he didn't even let them know he's involved in the performance. Besides, it is good enough that his boyfriend's mother is showing up to support them. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 14th of August 2018, 1pm

Itsuki: Yuu-chan, I’m picking up the tickets from Fuyusawa-kun’s office shortly. Do you need me to pick up your reserved tickets for the S&L for you?

Yuuta: Eh? Erm… wait, let me check. Okay, I had 4 tickets reserved under my name. Just picked up those 4 for me will do. 

Itsuki: 4 tickets? Are your family members coming in? 

Yuuta: Nope, the 4 tickets are meant for the KitaKore duo and my two teammates from Thrive. My parents are unable to come… dad is in Hong Kong now conducting research for his new script… Mit-chan is also out of town with dad. Mom says musical is not her cup of tea - she would fall asleep and if that happens, it’s a waste. But your parents are both coming in, right? 

Itsuki: Yes, my parents are both coming. Yuu-chan, you are not disappointed about not having any family members around to support you tomorrow? 

Yuuta: Technically speaking, Fu-chan would be around and he counted towards the family. ^^; 

Itsuki: ^^; Right… I forgot about him for a second. 

Yuuta: XD don’t let him knows about this ever, he will be upset that you claimed to forgot about him ^^; 

Itsuki: ^^; Don’t tell him then… 

PS: Your juniors are not coming? 

Yuuta: Juniors… you mean Killer King? They are coming, but they are getting the tickets themselves. After all, just like you - Akane is almost seen every day in the Kao Council building. The only difference, he was mostly secluded in Fuyusawa-senpai's office doing homework ^^; 

“Where’s Ootori-kun?” Uozumi Asaki asks when he entered the Ayanagi Grand Hall and fail to see the purplish-white haired teen anywhere around. 

“Uozumi-san, Itsuki is off at the Kao Council office to pick up the performance tickets for his parents. He will be coming back in soon.” Yuuta glances up from his mobile device screen briefly to respond to the big-size member of the ancient team. 

"Yuuta-kun, Yuzuriha-senpai is back. He asks if you would like to use this time to give that falling into trap-room scene another try while waiting for the rest of the cast to come back from their lunch break." Nayuki Toru approached his team leader as he inquires. 

Yuuta blinked as he digested the bit of information, before flicking his eyes towards the direction where the flamboyant senior stood. Yuzuriha Christian Lion beams at him in response, and Yuuta mulled over the suggestion before nodding in response and said. “That’s a good idea, there’s another version that I wish to try out…” 

With that said, Yuuta started making his way over to the stage to join the green-haired flamboyant teen. Meanwhile, Nayuki hurried to contact the support crew down in the trap room to get the mattress ready and into place below the trap-hole. Because Yuuta would need to use the mattress to cushion his fall from the stage into the trap-hole towards the end of the scene. 

Originally, the scene would feature Orlando in the background drinking while Lucas and Lambert interacted. However, seeing as Kuga who is playing Orlando in the performance is still not back from his lunch and this wasn't exactly the official run-through of the performance rehearsal but a practice of a particular scene that Yuuta and Yuzuriha still find something lacking and needs to improve on. They decide to start off the rehearse session without Orlando's presence, so once Nayuki gives them the signal that everything has been set up and ready down in the trap room. 

Yuzuriha, who acted as Lucas, kick-start the scene with his lines, while Lambert has to act out his anguish over the words, sprout forth by Lucas that brings out a strong negative psychological impact that eventually resulted in Lambert letting out a cry of anguish before falling down into the abyss - or the trap-hole in actuality. 

“So, this year they are going to use the trap-hole for real.” Futaba Taiga mused aloud taking a seat in the audience seats so he could get a better view of this particular scene. 

"Hoshitani did improve a lot, it looks like there isn't anything to worry about." Saotome Ritsu commented. 

"Time really does pass by in a blink of eyes, to think that the training roles cast are now part of the main cast for this year's performance… and this time, they have Ootori along with them." Futaba Taiga suddenly changes the subject to the rest of the main cast instead, he didn't want to comment on his baby cousin's performance and improvements lest he accidentally let slip of something that he shouldn't be letting slip. 

“It’s a pity that Hiragi-kun isn’t here though.” Saotome Ritsu mused aloud in response, and if he detected the abrupt change in conversation topic on his friend’s part - he didn’t comment on it. 

Yuzuriha and Yuuta did a cross-over on stage with Yuzuriha pretending to push Yuuta off-balance, and that was the cue for Yuuta to fall into the trap-room. Aside from the dramatic wail when he first starts to fall, the moment the view of Yuuta was not visible to the audience's viewpoint - the green-eyed teen allowed his dramatic wail to come to a stop. He continues the rest of the fall into the trap-room and landed on the green thick mattress stationed right underneath the trap-hole in silence. No sooner has he fell atop of the mattress, Ageha Riku who is on stand-by by the side of the mattress hurried to pull Yuuta back up to his feet. 

“Yuuta… are you alright?” Ageha Riku asked, as soon as Yuuta is back up on his feet. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Yuuta nodded in response. 

Upon the stage, Yuzuriha Christian Lion glances down into the trap hole and said to Yuuta. "Just now that feeling is good, let's go with that feel for this particular scene." 

Yuuta beams up at the French-born senior in response as he answered positively to the senior's decision. He too thinks the earlier version of the scenario is the best they'd tried out thus far. "Yes, Yuzuriha-senpai!" 

Group-chat of B-Project [Thrive, KitaKore, MoonS, Killer King, Sumisora Tsubasa] - 14th of August 2018, 5pm

Yuuta: Tickets for the S&L are with me, Kenken, Gochin - I will pass two of the tickets to Fu-chan later. So, the two of you are to collect them from Fu-chan later tonight. 

PS: Ryu-chan, what time are you guys coming back in this evening? Your tickets are with me. 

PPS: Akane-chan, I didn’t reserve tickets for Killer King since you said you are going to collect them from Fuyusawa-senpai yourself. I hope you have remembered, if not - you guys would have to miss the performance :P

Kenken: Noted, I will collect the tickets later from your cousin when we see him. 

Ryu-chan: Tomo’s filming will end at 8pm, so we are likely coming back in around 9pm. Who should we collect the tickets from? Seeing as that timing you’re usually out for evening jog, or in the shower. 

Yuuta: =_= I’ll leave the tickets with Na-chan then, you can collect them from him later. 

Akane-chan: No worries, Yuuta-senpai. ^_^ v I already got the tickets from Fuyufuyu earlier this afternoon. So, we won’t be missing your performance tomorrow ^_^

Massu: MoonS is not able to be present, but we will support you morally and from afar. ^_^ 

Hikarun: Yep! Leader’s right! All the best, Yuutan~

Yuuta: Thanks, guys! ^_^

“Ara, where’s Shuu-chan?” Yuuta blinked when he realized that the Stardust is one member short as they made their way towards the dormitory. 

“Kuga-kun says he needs to go home and eat dinner with his mother today, and likely to pass the ticket for the performance tomorrow over to his mother.” Nayuki smiles as he responded to Yuuta’s inquiry about Kuga’s whereabouts. 

“What about you, Kerukeru?” Yuuta nodded before turning towards the redhead of his team and asks. 

“What about me?” Tengenji Kakeru blinked in puzzlement. 

“Don’t you need to meet your mom to hand over the ticket or something?” Yuuta asks in response. 

“...Nah, I’d already told my family driver to bring it back with him. He was here earlier dropping off a new batch of cat-food for my beloved Tavian…” Tengenji Kakeru responded in a low tone of voice, considering he was keeping his cat in the dorm secretly… he can’t really broadcast the fact with the others around. So, even though at present - he was only traveling with his fellow teammates and his boyfriend who is already well-aware of his beloved pet. It’s still better to play it safe, by not speaking of it too openly. 

"I see… well, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up shortly, I need to speak with Fu-chan for a second." Yuuta instructed, and then he turns and heads towards the car-parking facility of the school. Futaba Taiga was just about to climb into the car of Uozumi Asaki then. 

“Fu-chan, can I have a second with you?” Yuuta calls out, halting his cousin mid-act. 

“Sure. Sumi, do wait for my return. It would just take a minute or two.” Futaba Taiga told Uozumi Asaki before he headed towards the direction where his cousin - Hoshitani Yuuta stood. 

The cousin duo spoke briefly, and then Yuuta was seen handing something over to the 21-year-old with burnt orange hair. 

"You can pass them to Kenken later, he's not working today so he should be at home. Thanks in advance." Yuuta told his cousin before turning around to leave the car-parking facility. 

“What was that about? Saotome Ritsu asks upon Futaba’s return. 

“Nothing, he was asking me to help him with a little errand.” Futaba Taiga shrugged his response, nonchalantly. 

Dinner time for the members of Stardust, in particular, Yuuta is always around 6pm. Not because he couldn't wait to eat or anything, but simply because he needs to factor in an hour of rest time before he could go on his evening jog session. It's never wise to jog right after a meal, and Yuuta's appetite doesn't really allow him to eat his dinner at a later timing without an afternoon tea session in between. Thankfully, from the point, the rehearsal session ended to the point they arrived back at the dorm only takes about fifteen minutes. And with forty-five minutes to spare, Nayuki who is pretty much an expert in the kitchen is more than capable to cook them a decent dinner menu by the time 6pm comes around. 

"Yuuta-kun, dinner is ready," Nayuki announced, right on time before the green-eyed teen could even ask if he would need to do a swap in his evening routines for the day. 

"Thank you, Na-chan!" Yuuta grins brightly in response, as he took the offered dinner tray to the table and starts digging into his meal with gusto. 

"You're really efficient when it comes down to kitchen work, aren't you?" Ugawa Akira mused aloud when he took the dinner tray meant for his boyfriend's consumption from the cream-haired teen of Stardust. 

"Ugawa-kun…" Nayuki Toru smiles a greeting towards the pink-haired teen, and then handed the dinner tray meant for Tengenji Kakeru over to the teen before shrugging and said in response. "Maybe? I'm not really sure actually, but I have always enjoyed home economics classes and especially in the kitchen department. Making food calms me down, and unlike baking task that takes a lot of time - cooking is actually a pretty much fast affair. So long one is clear about the types of dishes/menu to whip up in the kitchen… perhaps, that's why I had always appeared to be working fast in the kitchen?" 

"Hmm… probably, I can't work as fast in the kitchen as you despite knowing how to cook. Then again, it might be just that I didn't cook as often as you do - so I tend to take a longer time to gauge and judge how long a certain dish would take to cook. And the constant need to check the time and reference to the recipe book takes a bit of time, whereas you seem to have pretty much every recipe stored in your mind already hence the time taken for you to cook up a decent meal minimize by half." Ugawa Akira shrugged, eventually coming up with a logical explanation behind the cream-haired teen's ability to cook a decent dinner meal under one hour by himself. 

Meanwhile, over at Kuga Shuu's family home, the stoic teen arrives home to find not only his mother but also his girlfriend bustling around in the kitchen of his home. Unlike the rest of his teammates, Kuga Shuu's family isn't well-to-do enough to afford a single-family home. As such, his mother and he stayed in an apartment unit situated in the city of Higashikurume of the western Tokyo area, more commonly known as the Tama area. 

The traveling time between his family home to the central part of the Tokyo usually takes about an hour or so, and that was why he had decided to take his motorbike license the moment he was set to enter high school and was past his 16 years old birthday. Seeing as the legal age to own a license for an ordinary type motorbike is 16 in Japan. 

“Yuki-chan!” Kuga was genuinely surprised to find his girlfriend in the kitchen of his family home with his mother, conversing as the girl helps his mother out in preparing dinner. 

"Shuu! You're home!" Nayuki Yuki was startled, she had planned to leave before her boyfriend's arrival but it seems her plan could be discarded now. 

“Shuu, Yuki-chan has been kind enough to offer me help in getting dinner ready for you this evening. I went a little overboard with the groceries shopping earlier, and Yuki-chan was in the area doing some shopping of her own and hence she decides to help me out with getting the groceries back home.” Kuga Shuu’s mother - the 40-year-old woman, Michiko - who is currently working as a cashier in a local pharmacy told her pride and joy - her only son, Kuga Shuu as she turns around to greet the 17-year-old. 

“Mom, I didn’t say I’m not happy to see her here. I was just expressing my surprise at seeing her in our home’s kitchen today.” Kuga Shuu shakes his head at his mother’s insulation, of course, he would love to see Yuki-chan. He was dating the girl, after all… 

[Well… at least, that explains the reason why Nayuki asks me to hand the S&L performance tickets to Yuki-chan though… Nayuki must have known about Yuki-chan being at my family home this evening.] - Kuga Shuu thought silently to himself. 

The apartment that serves as the family home of Kuga Shuu isn't a big space, it's the standard 3DK apartment with a narrow and tight entry-way. Immediately upon stepping over the threshold, one could see the bathroom, vanity & laundry space, as well as the toilet cubicle on one side of the apartment and the other side, had 2 sliding doors that lead into the bedroom 1 and the kitchen/dining space directly. Facing the entry-way is the door leading to the second bedroom and the extra room that's to be used as a living room space is connected to the kitchen/dining space via sliding door access. 

Bedroom 1 is style up in tatami-style flooring and is significantly bigger in area. Thus, it's to be considered as the master bedroom for this apartment unit while bedroom 2 is style-up with the western flooring tiles and is smaller in size. Of course, bedroom 2 also serves as Kuga Shuu's room at home. The kitchen space in the apartment unit is small but still quite functional, and seeing as the apartment only housed the mother and son most of the time - it's adequate. Seeing as they do not frequently have guests over, thus far, only Nayuki Yuki has the opportunity to visit the family home of Kuga Shuu. 

Dinner in the Kuga's household is a simple affair, usually, it's only the mother and son enjoying a peaceful meal together in their tight dining space. Today, they have an extra guest sitting with them - Nayuki Yuki. The dinner is the traditional Japanese dinner completes with steam rice as the main source of carbohydrate, a clam miso soup, as well as the main source of protein - Teriyaki Saba[Mackerel] Fish. 

“Oh, it’s not grilled mackerel today?” Kuga was surprised to find the mackerel fish being prepared and served in a different style this evening. 

"Ah… the mackerel fish is prepared by Yuki-chan today. And the teriyaki sauce is apparently, a homemade recipe of her family." Kuga's mother - Michiko, commented in response with a warm smile. She really does like Yuki-chan a lot, and she certainly hoped that her son's first official relationship would last. 

"I see…" Kuga nodded, as he took a bite of the Teriyaki Saba Fish, and had to resist the urge to smirk when he noticed how apprehensive his girlfriend had appeared to be. 

“So, how is it?” Yuki prompted, despite knowing that her boyfriend is probably purposely withholding the verdict on his thoughts about the teriyaki mackerel fish dish. 

“It’s passable…” Kuga commented, keeping his face a mask of indifference while Yuki pouted in response. 

Kuga Michiko, on the other hand, rolls her eyes at her son's words before turning towards the girl with light-pink shoulder-length hair tied neatly up into a ponytail and said reassuringly. "Yuki-chan, don't listen to him. The dish is wonderful, and your homemade teriyaki sauce is also perfect. He's just trolling you on purpose, trying to make you sweat." 

"...Mom…" Kuga Shuu face-palmed, as he groaned aloud. He couldn't believe he was sold out by his own mother…to his girlfriend. 

"Shuu… you're so… I don't know, why do you always like to troll people?" Nayuki Yuki pouted at her boyfriend in response. 

“Hmm… because it’s fun to troll people?” Kuga Shuu plastered on a thinking look as he commented in response. 

"Mou~ Shuu! I'm your girlfriend, not your teammate… can you keep that trolling nature of yours away from me and just focused them on your friends?!" Yuki lamented she has been so disappointed earlier by Kuga's comment of her best dish being a mere passable. 

“Yes, son… Yuki-chan is a good girl, don’t bully her.” Kuga Michiko added in a warning tone of voice. 

“Yes, mom…” Kuga Shuu wasted no time in agreeing to his mother’s words, and then he turns towards his girlfriend and apologized for his earlier troll-like behavior. 

“Sorry, Yuki-chan… I’ll repent on my actions. Please forgive me?” Kuga Shuu apologized obediently, especially after his mother shoots him a warning look. 

“Yuki-chan, don’t forgive him so easily. Make him beg for your forgiveness.” Kuga Michiko whispered to Yuki, and in a tone that’s actually rather audible to Kuga Shuu. 

The stoic teen of Stardust sweat-dropped at his mother’s acts, but willingly go along to please his mom’s whims.

Nayuki Yuki, on the other hand, wasn’t really mad in the first place - she was just slightly exasperated by her boyfriend’s habit of trolling people. As amusing as it is to watch her boyfriend troll others, she didn’t quite like it when she ended up being the victim of her boyfriend’s troll-like antics. Thus, she was a tad annoy but she has been on the verge of forgiving her boyfriend when the teen apologized under Michiko-san’s insistence. Yet, this time it was Michiko-san’s turn to throw her off track… was it just her, or is Michiko-san purposely trolling her boyfriend now? 

Thankfully, Kuga Michiko decides to let her son off the hook soon enough. So, the rest of the dinner session progressed uneventfully. When Yuki voiced her intention to leave for home, Kuga Michiko wasted no time in shepherding her son out of her apartment unit insisting on her son to be the perfect gentleman and send the girl home. 

“I’ll send her home without the need for you to remind me about it, mom… she’s my girlfriend, after all. Right, before I forgot - here’s the ticket to my performance tomorrow.” Kuga Shuu stood, ready to send his girlfriend home but before he turns to leave - the stoic teen retrieved a ticket of the Shadow and Lights performance and handed it over to his mother. 

"Oh~ the performance is tomorrow? Oh dear… is there a dress code? I'm not sure if I have anything suitable for tomorrow in my current wardrobe." Kuga Michiko fretted for a bit until Kuga broke in and put a halt to his mother's panic. 

“Mom, don’t worry - the performance venue is in the Ayanagi Grand Hall. As long as it’s smart-casual, audiences would be permitted to enter the hall. There’s no need for a gown or whatsoever, a simple one-piece dress attire would do.” Kuga Shuu reassured his mother. 

"Yes, Michiko-san. Smart casual attire is good enough, do you know the way over? My sister and I are going to the performance as well, perhaps I could swing by to collect you before making our way to the performance venue? That is if you're uncertain about how to make your way over to the Ayanagi Academy." Nayuki Yuki offered her assistance, as she inquires - considering that she has never seen the lady venturing near the Ayanagi Academy before… Yuki thought this was a valid concern. 

"Oh no… it's fine, you don't have to specially come by and pick me up. I could always hail a cab to bring me to the venue, how about we meet-up in front of the school instead?" Kuga Michiko suggested, waving off Yuki's offer to come and get her from home. Knowing the girl stays near the school, it is a little too out of the way for Yuki-chan to specially come by and pick her up. Although, the use of a cab is a little pricier she supposed she could afford to splurge on the spending, every once in a while. 

And so, Kuga stood by for the next five minutes and listen in while his girlfriend and mother make plans to meet-up in front of the school gate. Scratch it, his girlfriend who was going to leave his home minutes ago, promptly postpone the departing time and decides to place a priority on assisting his mom finding a suitable dress for tomorrow's performance event. Kuga literally gaped when he was left behind to wait while his mother and girlfriend disappears into the privacy of his mother's bedroom, for a comb-through of his mother's wardrobe - apparently. 

By the time Nayuki Yuki and Kuga Shuu left the apartment unit and headed for the parking facility for the motorbikes on the estate grounds, it’s already thirty minutes later. Upon reaching the motorbike, Kuga suddenly remembered he had the tickets for the S&L performance which his cream-haired friend had entrusted him to hand over to his girlfriend. He didn’t bring it upstairs with him, because he wasn’t expecting to see his girlfriend in his own family home. 

Kuga's original plan was to text his girlfriend after he finishes his dinner appointment with his mother and arranged to meet-up with Yuki somewhere in the area where her family home is situated before handing the tickets over. Now though, it seems he could very well do it in the parking facility for his motorbike on the estate grounds of the cluster of apartment blocks where the apartment that serves as his family home since childhood days were situated within. 

“Yuki-chan, is your brother aware that you are visiting my family home?” Kuga asks, feeling curious. 

"Eh? Erm… no, I didn't tell him. I mean, I wasn't expecting to run into your mother while I conduct my own shopping trip… so, the visit to your family home is rather unplanned. Is there a reason why you are inquiring about this particular subject?" Nayuki Yuki blinked in response, sounding quite confused herself. 

“Hmm… was Tsumugi aware of where you are? As to the reason why I’m asking, it’s because I’ve been tasked to drop off the two tickets that Nayuki had taken the trouble to reserve for you and Tsumugi for the S&L performance tomorrow.” Kuga inquires next, as he pulled out the envelope that held the two S&L tickets from his motorbike storage box and handed it over to his girlfriend. 

"Yes, I did inform Tsumugi about where I would be… since there's going to be a delay in my returning time. Our parents are out this evening, it's their wedding anniversary so dad suggested that they dined out for a change and without the kids in tow. Since nobody is at home, except for Tsumugi - she would have to know that I'm not going to be returning anytime soon and thus make an effort to head out to the nearest eatery to get herself dinner. Tsumugi being Tsumugi, if I did not tell her I'm not going to be home on time to cook her dinner - she would just wait around at home in vain." Yuki explained her reason for needing to inform her twin about her whereabouts, while she took the offered envelope that holds the two S&L performance entry tickets and tucks it into a zipper compartment of her handbag. 

“Ah … that solves the mystery. Nayuki likely called home to check earlier, and upon getting Tsumugi’s response decides that it’s probably easier for me to hand you the tickets than him rushing back home to deliver the tickets.” Kuga nodded, before commenting in response as realization dawns in on him. 

"Yes, that's the most likely scenario." Yuki nodded in agreement with her boyfriend's conclusion, before cursing her lack of insight to bring a backpack instead. Her handbag's leather strap isn't long enough for her to sling it on her person. And it isn't wise for her to travel on the motorbike with the handbag placed in a shoulder bag position since it might slip off and dropped in the middle of the road. Just when Yuki was fretting over what to do with her handbag, Kuga Shuu took it from her and slot the bag into the spacious motorbike storage box after removing the spare motorbike helmet from within. 

"Thank you," Yuki said with a flush in her cheeks, as she took the spare motorbike helmet and put it onto her head before she seated herself in the backseat of the motorbike and readying herself for the thrilling ride back home. 

After dropping Yuki off at the designated spot the girl had instructed him ever since they started dating officially, Kuga Shuu waited until his girlfriend entered the house ahead before leaving for the direction of the school dormitory. He has just swerved his motorbike into the dormitory parking facility for bikes when he caught sight of his team leader - Hoshitani Yuuta returning from the evening jog session. 

“Yuuta, do you have a minute?” Kuga calls out to the green-eyed teen, as he removed the motorbike helmet from his head. 

“Shuu-chan, did you just got back?” Yuuta paused for a second, before shifting his eyes towards the direction where the parking facility for the bikes are located in and greeted the stoic member of his team.

"Yes, are you in a rush?" Kuga Shuu asks as he leans against his motorbike while he waited for his team leader to respond to his inquiry. 

“Eh? No… I’m not in a rush.” Yuuta blinked, before shrugging his response. 

“Can you come over for a second?” Kuga Shuu started, given that he had bought something for his leader but don’t really want to risk having his childhood friend seeing what he was doing - he decides to have his leader move closer to his spot instead of him heading towards where Yuuta stood. 

After all, Yuuta's position was literally in vision range from the dining room's window and Tora is never the type that would leave the dining room right after finishing dinner. The teen would hang around and snoop to get his hands on the juicy stories by listening discreetly to the tales shared by the other residents. That and Tora likes to make use of the timing after his own dinner session to mingle, interact and make connections to enhance his current network within the school.

"Sure…so, what is it?" Yuuta prompted, upon arriving at a stop directly in front of his teammate. Knowing the stoic teen, Kuga Shuu never does anything without a valid reason. Hence, Yuuta figured there must be a reason why his stoic teammate would want him to venture closer to where the teen had parked his motorbike for this evening. 

“Remember about the story I shared with you concerning my childhood’s dream?” Kuga reminded with a prompt. 

"Yes, I distinctively recall you saying that one of these days you would like to show your mother a real musical performance… and while on the subject, that dream is coming true tomorrow. Are you ready yet?" Yuuta nodded in response, and upon the remembrance of the childhood dream that his stoic teammate has once shared with him - Yuuta grinned and inquires his cool and chill friend in return. 

"I could say the same for you, isn't your dream of performing on the same stage with the senior you admire coming true tomorrow as well? Then again, if we were to count that unveiling stage performance for Stardust that took place last September… you'd already performed on the same stage with the senior of your admiration once." Kuga Shuu commented with a wry grin when he recalls how Ootori-senpai had decided to pull the stunt of surprising Yuuta with the duet version of the song - Hoshi no Stride. 

“...” Yuuta flushed crimson at the memory of that particular performance, right… there was that performance too, eh? So, tomorrow isn’t the first time he’s performing on the same stage with the senior he had once admired. Albeit, with the nature of his relationship with Ootori Itsuki… one could say tomorrow’s the first time he’s going to perform on the same stage with his boyfriend. Considering the last time they did that duet performance of ‘Hoshi no Stride’ - they weren’t dating one another yet. 

Smirking at the crimson cheeks of his team leader, Kuga Shuu took a few seconds to amuse himself before continuing his words. “Anyway, I didn’t ask you over to tease you about your dream coming true… I’m not sure if you remembered, but I did mention in passing that there’s a musical show that I had once watched on TV and later imitate it for my mom.” 

“Right, you did mention something like this in passing. Although, I still had no idea which musical show that was…” Blinking twice, Hoshitani Yuuta hurried to snap himself out from his flustered state of mind and refocus his attention on his teammate’s words. 

“That’s because I didn’t tell you which musical show it was, and thus bringing me to the reason why I wanted you to come over.” Kuga Shuu commented in response, as he reached into the storage box installed to his motorbike and withdraw a slim package from within. Turning towards Yuuta, the purple-haired teen handed the package over to his team leader. 

Yuuta took the offered package with a look of confusion, but he didn't press for an answer - right away, and instead extracted the item from within the package to get a good look at the mystery item first. Inside the package is a DVD of an old musical film - Singing in the Rain. 

“Oh… is this…?” Yuuta blinked up at his stoic teammate, his question only half-uttered but it didn’t take Kuga too long to understand the unasked portion of the question. Thus, the purple-haired teen nodded in response as he said. 

"Yes, this is the musical film that spurs me on and down the path of pursuing an education in the infamous Ayanagi Academy and aiming to enroll in the specialized course in the musical department." 

“Why did you give me this?” Yuuta asks, still a little puzzled. 

"I guess, I wanted to share with you the musical film that holds meaning for me? Well, alternatively, you can just take it as I would like to complete that collection of yours. You did comment that all you need is for me to bestow you with something to complete the set of meaningful collection." Kuga Shuu shrugged before he started to head towards the entrance to the dormitory building while leaving behind his team leader who is still eyeing the DVD with a bemused expression. 

The next morning, when Yuuta was packing his bag to ready himself for the day ahead… for some odd reasons, he decides to bring along the entire ‘meaningful’ collection of items he was bestowed upon by his teammates. 

“Good morning, Yuuta… did you sleep well last night?” Tsukigami Kaito inquires when they meet up in the dining room for a light breakfast. 

Yes, breakfast is light for this morning - seeing as most of the members of Stardust are part of the cast members for the S&L performance. Cool and chilled as Kuga, he isn’t completely unaffected from the effects of feeling nervous. The only one unaffected by nerves seems to be Tengenji Kakeru, the guy is too used to performing already. 

“Nayuki, do you have that special home remedy tea for nervousness?” Tengenji Kakeru asks keeping his voice low, not wanting to gain attention on himself. 

“Eh?!” Nayuki was stunned by the question, and his expression must have been too dramatic or something because the next thing he knew - he was given a clap on the back by Tengenji Kakeru. 

"Whatever you are thinking, snap out of it. I'm not asking you to prepare them for me, it's for Akira-chan. He may not wish to admit it, but I know he's tensed and nervous. Knowing him though, he wouldn't want to admit it until the very last second. Anyway, I was hoping it won't come to that, but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures. Either way, I won't have time to keep an eye out on his mental state, so - I'm relying on you to snap him out from his nervousness when the time calls for it." Tengenji Kakeru told his cream-haired friend in a whispering tone of voice before he took some toast and eggs out from the kitchen to set them in front of his pink-haired beau. 

“Akira-chan, good morning. Have some toast and eggs, would you like a cup of warm morning English tea to go along with the breakfast?” Tengenji Kakeru asks then, as he draws his boyfriend’s eyes on him. 

“That’s all for breakfast today?” Ugawa Akira blinked, looking quite confused.

“Yes, Nayuki figures that nobody could stomach a breakfast that’s heavy this morning. Considering how the performance of the S&L is today, he probably didn’t want to risk anyone getting sick due to being nervous.” Tengenji Kakeru responded. 

“...I’m not nervous.” Ugawa Akira threw his boyfriend a glaring look as he commented in response. 

“I’m not saying that you are nervous, I’m talking about Tsukigami and Kuga, actually.” Tengenji Kakeru was quick to diffuse the ire his beau has taken to direct towards him by pulling in his two other teammates into the situation. 

“Oh… I see, alright then.” Ugawa Akira then nodded, as he starts nibbling away on the breakfast toasts. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter than chapter 116, but I think I still managed to get the chapter to a length that I think is still ideal. Right, so in this chapter, it’s mostly original content except for a few scenes of episode 11. For instance, the testing out of the trap-hole during the rehearsal and that Kuga gave Yuuta a DVD of his favorite musical show or something. I change the way it happens, and the dialogue features though. ^^; I hope it’s okay? 
> 
> Anyway, mild Tengawa at the last part of the chapter and KugaYuki featured in this chapter as well :D of course, I didn't forget about OtoHoshi - their chats were featured, even though not a lot ^^; I'm working towards finishing up episode 11 scenes in the next chapter ^^


	118. Shadow and Lights, Part 3…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning ~ part 3 is here, I changed quite a fair bit to what happen during the fall so ^^; either way, I hope everyone will enjoy my version of the event. For readers who would prefer Yuuta not getting hurt, sorry in advance - unless he is spiderman I don't think it's logical for him to not get hurt with ageha in the way. Personally, impaling by the nail is worst than having Ageha there - I believe. 
> 
> 1\. So, performance for S&L finally started  
2\. Kenken and Gochin visited Ayanagi Academy.  
3\. The misfortune incident of the scaffold collapse happens  
4\. Ageha spotted the rusted nail & the incident of the fall happens.  
5\. Hachiya's clumsiness acted up while in search for the ancient team.  
6\. Ryuji tricked Hachiya into revealing Yuuta's situation.  
7\. Gochin to the rescue, XD

Shadow and Lights - the traditional musical show put up by the members of the former Kao Council together with selected students from the class 2-MS handpicked out by the members of the ancient team to take on the five training roles as part of the commemorative graduation performance event. This year's performance has been a year of irregularities, in the past, there has never been a case of the main cast pulling out from the performance and have a student from the class of 2-MS substituted in before. Yet, this year - this particular situation had occurred. 

The performance is slated to take place in the afternoon, from 2pm to 4pm. Each act would last 45 minutes, with a 20 minutes intermission break in between act 1 and act 2. Doors will open up to the audiences at 1.45pm, which is essentially 15 minutes before the show starts. Performers for the show are to report to the backstage by 12noon to get ready for the performance ahead, hence they are to take their lunch earlier by 11am in the morning. So, in a way, Nayuki's decision to feed everyone a light breakfast is the right choice - because otherwise, they wouldn't be able to eat their lunch when the early lunchtime arrives. 

Group-chat of B-Project [Thrive, KitaKore, MoonS, Killer King, Sumisora Tsubasa] - 15th of August, 11.45am

Hikarun: Yuutan~ good luck with your performance later. ^_^ ✽\\(ˆ▽ˆ)-✽ ✽-(ˆ▽ˆ)/✽

Mikarin: Yep, Yutaso~ go break a leg! ^_^ 

Momochin: Good luck!

Nomechin: (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b

Massu: All the best for your performance later, ^_^

Yuuta: Thanks, guys! I will do my best and hope everything goes smoothly in the performance later. 

Gochin: We are on our way over, will be reaching your school in another 20 minutes. 

PS: Kitakado, Aizome says he wants to get a tour on the campus grounds too. Are you able to be his guide around? 

Tomo-kun: Sure, I can give him a campus tour if you guys arrive before the rest of the audience does - with Kento's fame, I wouldn't be surprised he would get recognized by members of the public and ended up being mobbed. 

Ryu-chan: Tomo, that applies to you as well on a technicality. You have taken up too many drama series these days, your fame is just lagging a few steps behind from Kento. You are only luckier than Kento because the middle-school girls wouldn’t flock and mob you - with Fuyufuyu around. ^^; His speech is still quite infamous, that every year the teachers in the middle-school division replicates them. The most they would do these days is to try and get you to accept their bentos for you ^^; but then, you never go near the area where the middle school division was - anyway. So, mostly the bentos goes to Akane instead XD 

PS: Let us know when you guys arrived, so we can go and pick you up. Oh, and please park your vehicle in parking lot B. Parking lot B is closer to the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center, so you wouldn't have to walk too far to escape the fans' mob if necessary after the performance ended for the day. ^^

Akane-chan: Yuuta-senpai, your son is misbehaving. 

Gochin: O_O Son?! Since when did Ashu have a son? 

Ryu-chan: LMAO~ you are really living under a rock, aren’t you? Yuuta and his beau currently has two pseudo-sons in school, together they are known as the dysfunctional ‘OtoHoshi’ family XD 

PS: Akane, which son are you referring to? 

Akane-chan: Well…duh, the messed-up ‘king’, of course. The younger one is always with Yuuta-senpai, anyway. 

Yuuta: What did Shiki-chan do now? And how did you know he is misbehaving? 

Akane-chan: He says he wants to go and watch the S&L performance and says he doesn't mind watching it in AVA room since he won't have a ticket to the performance. Anyway, Fuyufuyu-senpai is not happy with him now because he hasn't quite finished with his paperwork for today. ^^;

PS: Kao Council members are part of the event committee so they can watch FOC so long they don’t need a seat, it seems. 

Yuuta: Tell him that the performance begins at 2pm, and if he wants to watch the performance - he needs to finish up his bento lunch for the day, and clear up at least a stack of his paperwork before 2pm. 

PS: The urgent paperwork is likely already handled by Chiaki-senpai anyway… so he only needs to clear off one single stack of paperwork. 

PPS: You can remind Fuyusawa-senpai that stopping Shiki-chan would only delay the working speed further because Shiki-chan is the type that could get distracted until it drives him to pull the plug of the modem at one point in time. That is how hardcore Shiki-chan's fan-boy instincts were… ^^; 

Momochin: =_=; I hate to interrupt, but guys… this is the GC for B-Project not for your discussion on Ayanagi related topics. 

Yuuta: ^^; Sorry, I’ll create a new GC with Killer King and KitaKore later ^^; 

Akane-chan: Oops, sorry. ^^; I kind of forgot which GC this was earlier…

PS: Yuuta-senpai, noted. I will remind Fuyufuyu-senpai about that previous incident. 

Not wanting to irk Onzai Momotaro of MoonS further, Yuuta promptly created a new chat-group and this time, it took him a bit of time to come up with a suitable chat-group name. Eventually, he decides to go with the most boring name in his books - Ayanagi. 

Group-chat of Ayanagi Created on 15th of August 2018, administrator - Yuuta

*Yuuta had added Tomo-kun, Ryu-chan, Akane-chan into the chat group. 

Tomo-kun: O_O Yuuta, you really went to create a new GC for the purpose? 

Yuuta: Well… I don’t know about you but I wouldn’t want to piss Momochin off… ^^; so, I think it’s better to stick to this GC when there’s a need to speak on Ayanagi exclusive topics of discussion. 

*Yuuta has added Tono-chan, Haru, and Yudu into the chat group. 

Tono-kun: (?_?) What’s this Ayanagi GC for? 

Yuuta: Momochin has been giving feedback about us spamming the B-Pro GC about too much non-relevant content… so I thought perhaps it would be better to create a new GC for the purpose of topics unrelated to B-Pro in general. 

Haru: I see ^^; 

Akane-chan: Hikarun wants in - he says! 

Yuuta: =_=; 

*Yuuta has added Hikarun into the chat-group. 

Hikarun: Yo~ XD Thanks for inviting me in here XD 

Yuuta: Whatever, anyway - I gotta go. We are going to do a last brief-run of the performance to double confirm the entrance/exit point of each scene now. TTYL. 

While the support crew for the S&L performance went through a final check of the stage set-up condition, and wardrobe check on the costumes. The cast members were doing a final run-through of their entry/exit points of each scene in the two acts, as well as their standing position on the stage during the scenes. 

"Sawatari-kun, how are your sewing skills?" Nayuki suddenly asks, while doing a check on the costumes as he starts hanging the costumes up on the portable clothes rack available in the backstage area for the casts use. 

“Adequate… why?” Sawatari blinked, as he was helping his childhood friend out in the breathing exercises that usually serves to calm them down before a performance. 

Tatsumi Rui isn't one that gets nervous easily, but today's different - the performance isn't anything normal seeing as it is the commemorative graduation performance meant for the seniors. He didn't want to ruin the seniors' last performance as part of the Ayanagi cohort by screwing up somewhere. So, the green-eyed blond is actually a tad nervous for today's performance. 

"One of the costumes for Orlando's use… the button is loose. I'm worried that it might fall off if it isn't sewn back immediately." Nayuki responded, as he took the shirt out and show it to Sawatari Eigo for the other teen's inspection. 

"You're right, let's get this settled before the show starts." Sawatari Eigo takes a good look at the loose button and nodded. It wouldn't do to disregard the loose button since it isn't the top button that's loose but the middle button. It would be rather embarrassing if the button falls off mid-performance. 

Nayuki was left staring when Sawatari Eigo went on to pull a portable sewing kit out from one of the boxes they had shifted from the practice room where they had temporarily stored the boxes of costumes and props into the backstage area. Sweat-dropping, Nayuki asks if the sewing kit was included with the boxes of items sent over by the wardrobe department managed by the home-craft club of the Ayanagi Academy, high school division. 

"No, it's actually my own emergency sewing kit. I just thought to be prepared than to be sorry, so I dump it in the last minute just now before the move." Sawatari Eigo responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, as he starts threading up the needle to work on the loose button of Orlando's costume. 

“... Dare I ask why do you keep a portable emergency sewing kit on you?” Nayuki felt his lips twitch as he inquires. 

“Inumine tends to damage his clothes easily, so sometimes it needs to be patched up on short notice.” Sawatari Eigo deadpans in returns, as he clued the cream-haired teen in on the reason why he kept a portable sewing kit on his person when he isn’t even a tailor. 

"I see…" Nayuki nodded in response, before continuing to check on the other costumes' condition. 

During this period, Shiki Toma - the head of the present Kao Council is speeding through his paperwork. The lunch he didn’t touch, citing that he will eat them before entering the Ayanagi Grand Hall. The thought of being able to watch his idol/pseudo-mom performance this time around cheers him up, and motivates him to bring up his speed on the processing of the paperwork. The moment, he finishes up the stack of paperwork - he wasted no time in breezing out of his private office in the Kao Council building and made a beeline for the Ayanagi Grand Hall. 

"Is he going to speak with his pseudo-parents before their performance? It's not even 1.45pm yet…" Chiaki Takafumi sweat-dropped as he asks aloud to no one in particular, he was the one tasked to oversee the entire performance event making sure nothing goes wrong so he would be in the AVA room while the performance is going on. Originally, it was planned that the rest of the members would be staying put in the Kao Council building to hold the fort - but it seems, Shiki Toma would be joining him in the AVA room this time. Albeit, he highly doubts the teen would be doing anything useful… since there is a high chance of Shiki turning into a fan-boy by the time the performance officially begins. 

"Maybe… who knows?" Kasugano Shion shrugged, meanwhile, Irinatsu Masashi promptly dropped a message to Hoshitani Yuuta informing him that Shiki is heading towards the Ayanagi Grand Hall and that the teen still has yet to finish the lunch. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Irinatsu Masashi, 15th of August 2018, 1.30pm

Irinatsu: Just to give you a heads-up, our ‘king’ is on his way over to the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center. He has his lunch box with him, but untouched… he claims he’s going to eat it before the actual performance. ^^;

Yuuta: O-O He finished the stack of paperwork as instructed already? 

Irinatsu: Indeed… I didn't know he can read things so fast until today. He picks the stack of paperwork that doesn't need his approval stamps just to read through before routing to the other department… so anyway, all of us were pretty stunned by his speed of reading through the paperwork earlier. Ryo-chin was completely gobsmacked by the sight. ^^; 

Yuuta: ^^; I see…

PS: I’ll go check and see if I could spot him outside now. Thanks for the heads-up. 

After ending the chat with Irinatsu Masashi, Yuuta was hit by a sense of deja vu. Namely because how motivated Shiki could be when you dangle something like this in front of the teen, it oddly reminded Yuuta of the times Hiragi-senpai had mentioned the need to use his name to make his boyfriend cooperate when it comes down to finishing the paperwork. 

With a shake of his head, Hoshitani Yuuta stood to leave the backstage for the outside of the performance hall to look for his pseudo-son. 

“Yuuta… where are you going?” Ageha Riku, upon noticing his intention to leave the hall, hurried after him and asks. 

"To look for Shiki-chan, Iri-senpai says that he's on his way over and he has yet to eat his lunch," Yuuta responded casually to Ageha's inquiry.

"The performance is in about half an hour, you need to start getting ready and get changed. Can't you just drop him a text or give him a call to ask him to come over instead? He is a member of the Kao Council, right? They aren't restricted to access the backstage area…based on what I could remember." Ageha Riku then commented, reminding Yuuta why it wouldn't be wise for him to leave the backstage for the outside of the performance hall at this moment in time. 

"You're right… I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Thanks, Ageha-chan." Yuuta smiles a beaming smile at the black-haired teen, as he ruffled the teen's hair with a fond expression on his face. 

"You're welcome." Ageha smiled in content, as he allows the green-eyed teen to ruffle his hair. Thus far, Ageha has only allowed Yuuta to ruffle his hair as and when the teen feels like it. If anyone else tried to do the same, Ageha would duck and retaliate. After all, he didn't like to have his hair messed up … Yuuta is the only exception, and he would grudgingly allow Ootori-senpai the same if Yuuta happens to be around. Otherwise, he wouldn't allow the purplish-white haired senior's hands to land anywhere near his hair. Then again, it isn't as though Ageha would go anywhere near Ootori Itsuki without Yuuta around… 

Private chat between Shiki Toma and Hoshitani Yuuta, 15th of August 2018, 1.40pm

Yuuta: Iri-senpai says you have yet to take your lunch, and that you are on the way over to the Ayanagi Grand Hall. Come over to the backstage now, I'm not letting you leave the backstage until you finish up your lunch. *Unamused face Emoji*

Shiki: ^^; Actually, I’m already in the backstage… and eating now. Ootori-senpai caught me in the vicinity when he went to the washroom, so I’m now stuck in the dressing room he is using for his preparation of the upcoming performance (／≧ω＼)

Yuuta: I see ^^ Well, I’ll spare you the nagging words then - since Itsuki has likely nag at you already. 

Outside the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center, Kuga Michiko arrived at precisely 1.45pm on the dot. The first thing she did, was to gape at the size of the school. While she has heard the description of the school grounds from her son and Yuki-chan, she didn't really believe it until she sees it with her own eyes now. The school is really big, no wonder, Yuki-chan was determined to meet her outside the gate instead of outside the performing hall. 

"Michiko-san, sorry to cut your awe short but I can give you a tour about the school later. The doors are open for the audience's entry, let's head inside first - shall we?" Nayuki Yuki smiles as she stepped forth to greet the mother of her boyfriend with a bright demeanor, inviting the middle-age lady to join her in making their way over to the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center building where the Ayanagi Grand Hall is situated within. 

The members of the B-Pro team that are present to support Yuuta were all given front row seats, together with the members of the ancient team. In fact, the audience seating is arranged in the manner of audiences with invitational tickets sat in the front, and the back portion of the hall would be allotted to the members of the public who had decided to pay and come in for the performance. Another reason why the members of B-Pro were given the front row seats was that the Kao Council wishes to minimize the need for crowd control, it wouldn't be wise to have these established celebrities in one way or another, seated amid the general public crowd. Chaos would ensue if that were to happen, and thus they decided to group these people together with the ancient trio who are famous, and known public figures in their own right. 

Since Shiki is eating his lunch in the dressing room that Ootori Itsuki is using, it goes without saying that he returned the empty lunchbox to the senior upon finishing his mid-day meal under the man's supervision. Only after Ootori checked that nothing has been left behind in the lunchbox, was Shiki finally allowed to leave the dressing room in the backstage area for the AVA room where the auburn-haired teen would watch the performance of the S&L from. 

Hoshitani Yuuta was seated in front of his dressing table, gazing down at the items he has been bestowed upon by his fellow teammates as he mentally willed himself into the role of Lambert in preparation for the upcoming performance when Ootori Itsuki passes by the dressing room which Yuuta was using and decides to check in on the green-eyed teen. 

“Yuu-chan…” Ootori Itsuki started, drawing his beau’s attention away from the items on the table and towards him who is standing outside the door. 

“Itsuki… what brings you over?” Yuuta blinked, regarding his boyfriend in confusion since their dressing rooms are like, on the different side of the stage. 

“I’m here to check in on you, how are you faring? Nervous?” Ootori Itsuki asks with a smile, the purplish-white haired young adult did not make it a point to approach his beau any closer. He didn’t want to test his level of self-control, and with the performance coming up in minutes - it wouldn’t do for either of them to go out of character. 

“I’m fine… I wouldn’t say I’m not nervous, but it’s not crippling either - so I think I should be able to cope.” Yuuta responded with a shrug. 

“That’s good, it’s about time to join the rest of the cast out front. Are you ready?” Ootori Itsuki prompted next, as he took a moment to give his beloved beau a once-overall assessment. 

“I am ready, what about you?” Yuuta asks back in response, giving his boyfriend the same assessment look as he met eyes with Ootori Itsuki. 

“Of course, I’m ready.” Ootori Itsuki nodded in response, his expression solemn. 

“Good… let’s get a move on then.” Yuuta nodded, and the two of them promptly left the dressing room to join the rest of the cast in the backstage waiting area. 

When the signal for the curtain to rise, Yuuta closed his eyes briefly to gather his focus and when he opens up his eyes. He is more than ready to join his boyfriend out there on the stage as the young Lambert, Act 1 Scene 1 features the first meeting between Alexis and Lambert. And the boyhood chapter would end with the song performance of 'Our Future' and the tragedy that ended Alexis's life as an actor. The end of the scene also seen the appearance of the shadows for Lambert and Alexis - that would be portrayed and played by Tsukigami Kaito and Tatsumi Rui, respectively. 

Scene 2 prompts the appearance of the youth Lambert, and it's also when Orlando will first make his appearance. There are a few minutes that the curtains were drawn for the support crew to change the stage-setting, the next scene will feature Lambert and Orlando meeting in the bar comforting one another on their failed audition since their debut as an actor. 

Kuga Shuu who is fully dressed up in the attire of Orlando under the assistance of his childhood friend - Toraishi Izumi, hated to admit it but he’s a little tensed up with the approaching time for him to debut on stage. 

"Shuu… you aren't nervous, are you?" Toraishi Izumi gaped, feeling the tensed up muscles under his friend's attire when he adjusted the collar of his childhood friend to clip the mic onto his friend's shirt. There are only limited pieces of clip mics, so the support crew needs to detach the clip mic from one party to another backstage during the time whereby the cast change their attires and get ready for the next scene. 

“Oi, if you aren’t up for the challenge, would you like me to take over for you?” Kitahara Ren purposely baited, and just like that - Kuga’s tension was resolved as he throws the team leader of Team Sazanami a look of annoyance. 

“In your dreams!” Kuga muttered aloud, giving Kitahara a stink-eye look in response. 

Kitahara Ren was about to argue when Toraishi cuts in with a harsh whispering tone of voice. "That's quite enough already, the two of you can argue about it afterward!" 

Yuuta, on the other hand, was busy doing a last check on the lines for the bar-scene. The sight causes Akatsuki Kyoji to frown before commenting aloud, “Are you seriously double-checking the lines for the next scene only at this moment in time?” 

Yuuta sweat-dropped as he responded, “I guess I just need to reassure myself that I didn’t remember the lines wrongly.” 

"The bar-scene is starting, please get ready." Ageha Riku then turns towards Yuuta, once the crew members in charge of the stage set-up scene change give the cue that the stage set-up is completed.

Yuuta nodded, and once the curtain rises back up. Yuuta waited for a few seconds for Kuga to step out and took his seat over at the table with fake whiskey bottles set-up before joining his friend out-front as the dejected Lambert. 

Down in the audience's seat, the ancient trio nodded in approval when Kuga Shuu delivered his lines naturally as per the previous rehearsal sessions. Considering this was Orlando's first appearance in the show, the actor needs to perform smoothly and naturally because it will determine the show's quality as it progresses. After all, if the actor screws up right from the beginning - chances are it would be hard for them to snap out of the negative mentality for the rest of the scenes that follow. 

Following the bar-scene, Orlando and Lambert parted ways. On the way home, Lambert met Eddy - his other childhood friend, played by Akatsuki Kyoji. Lambert then shared with Eddy, the anguish of Orlando. They conversed for a bit, with Lambert emphasizing that he can't give up on his dream because it isn't just his dream, but also Alexis' dream. Eddy agrees with Lambert, and then promptly comfort Lambert saying that there are people that support Lambert everywhere. And these people, no matter who they are, love Lambert the way he is. 

Here - it prompted the start to a duet song performed by Eddy and Lambert, titled ‘The World’s good-natured person’. 

Eddy praises Lambert's positive and pure nature making Lambert feel less disgusted with himself, but also warned that the kindness might destroy him someday. The scene then continues on with Eddy wondering aloud if he should visit Alexis for the day, and then Lambert took the bottle of wine and flees from the scene. The end of scene 2 in act 1 features Eddy laughing for a few seconds before lamenting aloud that he is troubled because his two childhood friends - one is an actor that couldn't rise up to fame and the other is a playwright who is feared as the madman.

Scene 3 saw the appearance of the youth Alexis who has taken to withdraw and shut himself up in the attic while he works as a playwright - feared by many as the madman Alexis. Scene 4 is where Yuzuriha Christian Lion made his first appearance in the performance as Lucas, the American patron. He visited the small theatre of the west end and has his interest piqued when he heard of the rumors about the madman Alexis who serves as the mysterious playwright in the west end. 

Ugawa Akira, during this period, was seen pacing back and forth in the hallway where the dressing room is situated as he tried to calm his nervousness down but it was proving to be incredibly hard. Nayuki Toru, who has been entrusted by his fellow red-haired teammate - Tengenji Kakeru, to pay extra attention to the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi hurried to go in search for the teen as Scene 4 is mid-progress. Seeing as Scene 5 would feature the appearance of Detective Cliff who is played by Sazanami Sakuya and Percy the assistant played by Ugawa Akira. 

"There you are, Ugawa-kun," Nayuki called out as he rushed forth with the Thermos-flask that holds his family special anxiety remedy mix tea. 

"Is it time to get ready?" Ugawa asked, swallowing as he tried to mask his anxiety from the cream-haired teen. 

“Yes, scene 4 is half-way over by now.” Nayuki nodded in affirmation. 

"Right… I should go and get ready then." Ugawa Akira mutters aloud, and as much as he tried to mask his anxiety - his tensed-like posture sort of giving him away. 

"Ugawa-kun, would you like to have some tea?" Nayuki then pours a small cup of the remedy tea of his home anxiety relief recipe and hand it out to the pink-haired teen. 

“Tea…?” Ugawa glances down at the cup of tea held out by the cream-haired teen of Stardust and hesitated for a second. Eventually, he thought a warm cup of tea wouldn’t hurt - and it might relax him for a bit and thus he took the offer and down it in one gulp. 

The bitter taste of the tea nearly causes him to gag as he turned green for a second, once he recovered he nearly bite Nayuki's head off if it weren't for the fact that he suddenly came to a realization that his nervousness was gone. Blinking twice in surprise, Ugawa Akira was finally reminded of something he had heard his boyfriend mentioned in passing - about how the Nayuki family has a special blend of tea that tastes horrible but is very effective in ridding off the anxiety factor. 

“...I owe you once.” Ugawa eventually mutters to Nayuki in response, before he headed towards the backstage and prepared for his entrance into the performance of the S&L in scene 5. 

Scene 5 is the part that features Yuzuriha Christian Lion's role as Lucas visiting the detective office to engage Cliff in conducting an investigation into the mysterious playwright of the west end - madman Alexis. The first portion of the scene mostly involves interaction between Lucas and Cliff, Percy's lines only start to come in during the second part of the scene. 

Scene 6 prompts the turning point in Lambert's acting career as Lambert's talent is finally noticed and starts getting roles. Scene 7 is titled Alexis' Anguish - and it is the last scene before the 20 minutes intermission, it's also the highlight of the entire act 1 because the training role of Alexis Shadow finally gets to perform the solo part. 

“Finally, it’s time for the first highlight of the performance.” Futaba Taiga commented down in the audience’s seat as he kept his eyes on the figure of Tatsumi Rui, who has been cast to play the role of Alexis Shadow in this year’s S&L performance. 

"Ageha, are you alright?" Hachiya inquires when he noticed how his black-haired friend had taken to stare from the side of the stage area as Tatsumi Rui performed that solo singing part of the Alexis Shadow role. 

“I’m fine.” Ageha responded to his friend’s concern inquiry, he’s just feeling a tad low spirit but he knew he had no one to blame but himself for ‘waking up’ too late into the audition. If he wasn’t so focused on mirroring his ‘god’ - he probably would have stood a chance against Tatsumi Rui. 

“Sorry Ageha, I couldn’t bring you there.” Hachiya Sou was silent for a minute before addressing his friend in an apologetic tone of voice. 

"Sou… don't be silly, I should be the one to apologize. I'm the team leader, so it should be me that brings you to the stage - not the other way around. Come on, we still have work to do." Ageha Riku shakes his head at his friend's silly comment, before turning his eyes away from the ongoing performance of Tatsumi's solo and refocus his attention to the duties that await them as part of the support crew. 

As the scene comes to an end, the announcement of a 20 minutes interval was broadcast over the PA system to the audiences. Light refreshments were provided outside the performance hall, and audiences are welcome to enjoy some drinks and light snacks outside the hall as well as to visit the washroom facility. 

While the audiences are outside enjoying a short break, the support crew is bustling around the backstage area getting things ready for the next scene. The next scene would be the start of Act 2, and it's also the scene of Lambert's Anguish which would require the use of the trap-room. While setting up the stage, someone accidentally rammed into a scaffold and causes it to topple over and broke apart when it crashes down on the thick green mattress stationed beneath the trap-hole. As the scaffold is made using wood, and not metal like the scaffolding structure seen in the construction site… and thus it breaks apart easily too. In fact, they pretty much shattered on impact. 

“Damn…” Kitahara cursed when he noticed the sight, while Ageha face-palm at his clumsy friend in response. 

“Sorry, I should have watched where I’m going…” Hachiya apologized, while he wasn’t the one ramming into the scaffold structure - the other party only rammed into the structure because they were trying to avoid a collision with Hachiya in general. 

"We can discuss this later, what we need to do now is to clean this debris up immediately. The mattress needs to utilize shortly." Nayuki breaks into the commotion, putting a stop to the ongoing 'blame-game' between a few of the support crew members. 

Nanjo Koki, who has been notified by his team leader about this mishap with the scaffold structure was thankful that they have a spare scaffold for the last scene use tucked somewhere. So, while he left instructions for a few members of the Team Akatsuki to retrieve the new scaffold, Nayuki was instructing the crew who are upstairs to come down with the broom and dustpan to clear up the broken parts of the damaged scaffold structure that is now lying atop of the mattress. 

Of course, Nayuki and Nanjo also have to inform the casts about the mishap that took place earlier in the trap room and that until they were given the signal clear instruction from the trap-room… they have to improvise and drag the falling into abyss scene for a bit. Seeing as the intermission is ending like in one minute time, and it is impossible to get the things cleared up in less than five minutes into the scene 8 of the performance. 

“We have some problems in the trap-room, can anyone with available hands come down and assist?” Nayuki asks as he speaks into the communication gadget he had on his person.

“Problem, what sort of problem?” Sawatari Eigo inquires into his own communication gadget. 

"A scaffold has fallen over and broke apart on the mattress. We need cleaning tools and an extra set of hands to do the cleanup, Nanjo is suggesting to conduct a check on the other scaffold condition as well to see if it need strengthening work." Nayuki responded while keeping an eye on the available support crew that is amid the task of removing the fallen scaffold structure from the mattress. 

"Noted, Tora is on his way over with the cleaning tools," Sawatari said when he noticed his fellow teammate rushing down to the level where the trap-room was with a broom and dustpan in hand. 

Perhaps, it was the rushing mindset that causes it or because the support crew didn't want to put too much pressure on the cast to have to delay the falling timing too much but ultimately, they rush through the clean-up process and did not take another minute to check that everything has been removed from the mattress that resulted in the misfortune incident that took place minutes later. Nayuki had just informed the cast that the problem in the trap-room has been rectified and they could proceed with the falling scene as planned when Ageha Riku noticed something shiny on the mattress. Wanting to get a closer look at the sparkling thing that is on the mattress, Ageha approached the mattress without noticing what his friend - Hachiya Sou was trying to say to him. 

Ageha Riku had just taken the sparkling screw nail up for inspection when he realized Yuuta has started to fall into the trap-hole, and that he was in the way. The sight froze Ageha completely, and while he knew the next best thing he should do is to roll out of the way to create space for his new friend - his body had completely frozen up and fail to react. Seeing as the performance is still going on, up there on the stage - the falling teen couldn't quite shout for Ageha to get out of the way either. 

Immediately, Hoshitani Yuuta started to go through his possible options in his current position. He could essentially continue falling in this position without doing anything, and landed atop of Ageha, risking them both in the process or he could try and shove Ageha out of the way with a hard shove to prevent falling atop of the teen. Either way, an injury is bound to occur. The only difference would be in the degree of the injury and the type of injury it might occur. 

Ultimately, Yuuta makes the decision to shove Ageha out of the way moments before he landed on top of the mattress. Although Yuuta has no idea what Ageha is doing on the mattress when it's apparent he was going to be using it for the scene - he didn't think he had the time to pry into it so much when he's falling at a high speed. 

Nayuki was beyond horrified when he turns around to look only to notice his friend shoving Ageha out of the way seconds before his friend landed on top of the mattress. For a moment, nobody reacted as they stared at the scene with various degrees of frozen-expressions. Nanjo was the first to snap himself out from the stupor-like mode, while Ageha was completely stunned and overwhelmed with the feeling of fear. 

[Fuck!] was apparently the first thought on Yuuta’s mind, when he felt the impact of his fall. Due to his decision to push or rather shove Ageha out of the way, his shoulder on the right side was in an awkward position and then there was a sound of a ‘pop’ when he finally landed atop of the mattress. Yuuta isn’t sure if the others had heard the popping sound, but he most certainly hears and feels it. The pain hurts like a bitch, and it took every ounce of his self-control to not make a sound when he felt his shoulder dislocated itself from the impact of the fact. 

“Hoshitani, are you alright?” Nanjo Koki started, and his voice jarred everyone out from their shell-shocked state of mind. 

"Ageha…are you okay?" Hachiya Sou's first thought was to check in on his friend, and when he noticed his friend seated towards the edge of the mattress completely paralyzed from shock and staring wide-eyed towards the spot where Hoshitani Yuuta lays. Hachiya heaved a sigh of relief at his unharmed friend before he too starts to worry over the plight of the green-eyed teen of Stardust. 

Yuuta could hear his friends fussing over him, calling out for him trying to gauge his situation and he wants to respond. Only he didn’t trust himself to speak because the pain in his right shoulder hurts like a bitch, so it took him a bit of time to try moving on his own gingerly. 

But this little bit of time was apparently enough to send Hachiya down a spiral case of hysterics, between Yuuta’s unresponsive state and Ageha’s frozen-shock situation - the bespectacled teen was completely worried sick. It didn’t help that Nayuki was imagining the worst, but thankfully Sawatari was around to snap Nayuki out from his overrun imaginative mind. 

Bit by bit, Yuuta slowly turns his body over so he is now lying with his back on the mattress and in a face-up position. 

“Nayuki-kun, the last thing we need now is for you to freak out. Do not say such things when nothing has been determined.” Sawatari Eigo addressed the near-hysterics Nayuki Toru, while he inched closer to where Hoshitani Yuuta lays immobile on the mattress. 

“Hoshitani, are you alright?” Sawatari prompted, as he approached the spot where Yuuta lays staring up at the ceiling. 

"Yes." Yuuta was thankful that there is someone who can keep a clear head around here, he didn't think he had the strength and energy to snap his hysterical friend out of the overrun imaginative mind at this point in time. The pain in his right shoulder and the soreness in his chest area, while he breathes in, was enough to sap him of his energy. 

Sawatari heaved a sigh of relief when he hears the low response from the green-eyed leader of Stardust. "Good, are you able to move?" 

“No issues with moving… but I think I hurt my right shoulder during the fall. I sort of landed it in an awkward position.” Yuuta responded, his tone a tad sheepish.

“Yuuta-kun, are you alright?” Nayuki upon noticing that his leader is now able to stand and move about hurried over to check his green-eyed friend over but because Nayuki wasn’t aware that Yuuta had injured his right shoulder… he ended up causing Yuuta to yelp aloud in distress when he landed his hands on both his friend’s shoulders. 

“Na-chan! Don’t put your hand on my right shoulder!” Yuuta winced aloud in distress at his cream-haired friend. 

“Ah! Yuuta-kun, I’m sorry!” Nayuki gasped as he hurried to retract his hands from Yuuta’s shoulders. 

“Is Hoshitani okay?” Nanjo Koki asks, coming forward after he managed to snap Hachiya out from the panicky mode and send the teen out to the audience seats to fetch the members of the ancient team over to assess the situation with Hoshitani. 

“He’s conscious and coherent, and he says he didn’t hit his head anywhere but he has hurt his shoulder - right shoulder.” Sawatari Eigo reported as Nanjo Koki approached. 

"Where's Ageha-chan?" Yuuta then remembers to ask, and that was when everyone recalled how the incident occurs in the first place. Almost immediately, several pairs of eyes turn accusing gaze upon the black-haired leader of Team Yuzuriha blaming him for resulting in Yuuta's injury. 

“Ageha-chan, come here…” Yuuta calls out, wincing every now and then from the pain in his shoulder. 

"Yuuta…I'm sorry, it's my fault…if I weren't there, you wouldn't have gotten injured." Ageha Riku swallowed thickly as he fought against the urge to cry. While he wasn't quite near hysterics earlier when Yuuta was unresponsive, he was completely terrified by the entire situation. Up until a minute ago, Ageha actually had a problem locating his voice… and it wasn't until he saw Yuuta sitting up straight that Ageha's ability of speech returns to him gradually. 

“Hey, don’t go hysterics on me yet. See, I’m okay… I’m still breathing. Now, can you tell me and tell everyone what were you doing on the mattress?” Yuuta prompted, as he tried to pry out the reason behind Ageha’s presence on the mattress during that point in time since it’s a known fact that nobody should be on the mattress since he would require the use of it in that particular timing. 

Not knowing what to say in response, Ageha could only reveal the rusted screw nail that he had clutched in his hands all this time. The sight of the rusty nail was enough to clue Yuuta in on the situation and for those smart enough to know what the rusted nail could do if Yuuta has had the misfortune to fall on it fell silent immediately. 

Tengenji Kakeru headed forward and plucked the nail up for a closer inspection, before sighing aloud. "Oi, don't go blaming yourself yet. Without you, I'm sure Yuuta would be suffering a worse fate than just a possible dislocation of his shoulder. The nail is rusty if impaled into someone - it's almost a guarantee that Tetanus would happen." 

"Indeed, if it were me… I would do the same in your position too." Tsukigami Kaito added on, backing Tengenji up. They both knew Yuuta wouldn't want Ageha to feel guilty over an accident like this, besides it seems their leader isn't even concerned about what to do next. The navy-haired teen was panting slightly, he had just rushes down to the trap-room after hearing about his leader's injury situation from another support crew member upstairs. Due to their differing point of exit from that last scene, Tsukigami Kaito wasn't aware of what had happened down in the trap-room until minutes ago.

"Ageha-chan, don't worry about the incident. Tetanus sucks, and I would rather suffer dislocation of my shoulder than to deal with the effects of a Tetanus situation." Yuuta grimaced as he addressed his 'adopted' younger son. 

On the stage, the scene is still going on but it is coming to an end and the next scene change is about to take place. Despite the pain that lingers in his system, Yuuta forced himself to move from his current spot and reminded the idle crew to go back to work. 

"You guys, carry on with the work. The show is still on!" Yuuta instructed the crew that was staring at him apprehensively, not knowing what to do next. 

Turning towards Nanjo Koki, Yuuta said. “Please get some taping from the first aid box, and I would need ice-pack for the cold press too.” 

"Honestly, Yuuta… you're the one who is injured but why are you the one giving them instructions on what to do?!" Koumoto Tetsuya finally couldn't stand it further and spoke up as he shepherds his injured friend back to the dressing room to get first-aid attention. 

Out in the audience seats, Hachiya rushes out in search of the ancient team members. Thankfully, the ancient team was seated on the front row - so, it makes it easier for Hachiya Sou to reach them. Moments before he could reach the seats where the three members of the ancient team sat though, the clumsiness in him decides to act up. 

Due to the dim lighting in the hall, Hachiya sort of tripped over the elevated seating platform and was sent sprawling face down - landing right atop of Aizome Kento's leather shoes. Thankfully, the flooring of the Ayanagi Grand Hall was covered with carpet so it muffled the sound of the crash when Hachiya went falling as he tripped over the edge of the elevated seating platform. 

Aizome Kento sweat-dropped, having not expecting someone to kiss his shoes in the literal sense - the blue-haired member of Thrive was considerably speechless by the sudden event. The speechlessness give way to incredulity when he sensed the guy who fell and kisses his shoes start touching his legs or rather his pants feeling for something. 

“Sorry, sir… but can you move your feet for a bit… I think I dropped my spectacles…” Hachiya responded, somewhat embarrassed when he realized he was actually touching someone’s leg. 

It seems Hachiya's glasses have flown off his face and landed elsewhere when he fell earlier, so while Hachiya tried to find his spectacles by touching around the ground and occasionally the audience's legs. In specific, the legs of Aizome Kento and Kaneshiro Goshi that causes Korekuni Ryuji to have trouble hiding the gleeful laughter glint while admiring the uncomfortable look on the two members of Thrive. 

The members of the ancients were equally gobsmacked when a flying pair of spectacle literally landed right on the lap of Futaba Taiga, after hitting Uozumi Asaki once on the shoulder. 

“...This is a pair of glasses, right?” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped as he picked the item that fell into his lap up for inspection. 

"Yes, and judging by the looks of it - it's from that klutz of the class 2-MS." Saotome Ritsu said as he pointed his fingers towards the teen who is now crawling about the ground a few seats away from their current seats. 

"Hachiya-kun? What is he doing over there? And why did his spectacles ended up flying into the audience's seating area?" Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped upon the sight that meets his eyes. 

As minutes trickled by with Hachiya still making no progress in locating his glasses, the klutz of class 2-MS started to panic and rambles about ‘what to do’ and ‘this is terrible’ under his breath. 

“Is your eyesight so bad that you can’t see without your glasses?” Fudo Akane couldn’t help but asks as Hachiya Sou crawled towards the seat he was on, to start locating the missing pair of spectacles under his seat. 

“Yes… I’m literally blind without them.” Hachiya Sou nodded dejectedly in response. 

"Aren't you part of the backstage crew? What are you doing out here?" Korekuni Ryuji then butted into the conversation, wanting to know why the teen was even out in the audience seat area in the first place. Because, if the teen didn't come out here, he wouldn't trip and fell. Without tripping and falling, the spectacles wouldn't get displaced. 

"I'm told to get the members of the ancient to the backstage, there was an incident during an earlier scene," Hachiya responded, getting more flustered as he still can't feel anything that resembles his glasses from below the seats. 

"An incident…? Was anyone hurt in the incident? Was it Yuuta?" Ryuji continues to pry, although Hachiya Sou managed to catch himself in time before giving away more details - the complete shock reflected on the teen's face was enough to let the few members of B-Project who are present on-site to know for certain that it was their friend - Yuuta who is hurt in the incident. 

“Tomo…” Korekuni Ryuji started, shooting a meaningful look at his partner. 

"I'm on it…" Kitakado Tomohisa nodded, as he pulls his mobile device out as he made a move towards the door that leads to the backstage area while calling up his father. 

Following Kitakado Tomohisa’s lead, the two members of Thrive also headed for the backstage area. Futaba Taiga, meanwhile, approached Hachiya Sou to return the pair of glasses to the teen and also to find out more details about why the teen was in the audience area. 

“Oi, Inu! Why did you let them into the backstage area?!” Toraishi Izumi demanded when he noticed the members of KitaKore and Thrive breezed past them towards the direction of the dressing room. 

“...But they’re Yuuta’s friends, not just a typical audience.” Inumine Seishiro blinked innocently in response. 

By this point in time, Yuzuriha Christian Lion has also been notified of Yuuta’s injury situation. However, he couldn’t do much since it is time for the scene of him meeting Alexis. So, in place of him - Sazanami Sakuya decides to check things out on his behalf. 

"How's the situation, Kitahara-kun?" Sazanami Sakuya and Ugawa Akira who just stepped off the stage came running into the dressing room of Hoshitani Yuuta. While Ugawa lingered in the doorway to get the story from Tengenji Kakeru, his boyfriend, Sazanami Sakuya took over the role of applying the first-aid treatment on Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"It's a shoulder dislocation, Hoshitani says he landed the shoulder in an awkward position during the fall and he hears the sound of a 'pop'." Kitahara Ren responded as he wonders if he should reveal the reason why Hoshitani got injured. However, before he could say anything - someone else entered the room and start demanding answers from the injured teen. 

“Yuuta, what’s this about you getting injured during an incident backstage?” Aizome Kento had demanded upon locating the dressing room meant for his friend’s use during the performance. 

“...Kenken, spare me the lecture. It isn’t my clumsiness at fault this time, anyway, it’s a case of shoulder dislocation. Is Gochin around by any chance?” Yuuta sighed aloud, wincing every few minutes as the dislocated shoulder was left dangling unusable by his side. 

Despite Yuuta's repeated instructions for someone to come forth and help him pop his dislocated shoulder into place, nobody dares to do it on him citing having not done it to anyone before. Not even Sazanami Sakuya dares to reset his shoulder for him, and just continue to use ice-cold press on his shoulder to numb the pain for him preferring to leave the treatment to the professionals. When he tried to reset his dislocated shoulder by himself, Nayuki and Ageha both look as though they would burst into tears and thus he had to relent and wait for someone else to do it for him. 

“I see… shoulder dislocation is an easy fix, it hurts like a bitch when left in its dislocated state but the pain would subside once it’s pop into place again.” Kaneshiro Goshi nodded in understanding, as he stood forth and approached his teammate. 

“That’s what I have been saying but none of them here dares to do it…” Yuuta rolls his eyes in response at his black-haired teammate from Thrive, silently seeking the man’s help in resetting his dislocated shoulder back into place. 

“I can reset your shoulder, but it will hurts - so brace yourself for it.” Kaneshiro Goshi deadpans in response as he reaches for his friend. 

"I know it will hurt, I'm mentally prepared for the pain to come… but I rather have it pop back into place now than to give up on the remaining performance. And if Kenken could deal with a broken wrist mid-concert, and only went to the doctor by the end of the concert event - I'm sure I could survive the pain of popping the dislocated shoulder back into position and live with the mild discomfit for the rest of the performance before going to the hospital for a thorough check." Hoshitani Yuuta responded with a resolute nod, as he sucked in a deep breath to brace himself for the onslaught of pain to come. 

[Funny… was it just me, or did it feel slightly painful to breathe in deep?] Yuuta thought silently to himself but didn't voice his doubt aloud. Since his shoulder is still throbbing painfully at present, he decides to cast off the slight pain in his chest when he breathes in deep gulps of air. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 118 is done XD Okay, it goes off canon from here ^^; Well, in canon based on Sazanami statement is that Yuuta almost dislocated his shoulder. So, I figured it's a bit worse... because it wasn't dislocated - you can reset it to take off some pain from the shoulder as well ^^; For dislocated shoulder, the longer time you left it untreated the more painful it is, but if it's reset almost immediately. The pain would subside significantly with discomfit twinge every so often, and then you seek medical attention. 
> 
> But over here in my fic verse, Gochin knows how to reset dislocated shoulder apparently because they are fairly experienced in such injuries. Seeing as Kento Aizome is also known for being clumsy, so likely in their Bambi days - such situation occurs rather frequently and hence they all know how to set the joint back by their own means. Yuuta likely can put his dislocated joint back himself if needed, and if he didn't have cracked ribs. Yes, he has a few cracked ribs too… hence he finds it painful to breathe. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter XD I’ll see you next time :P On a side-note, Ageha is not subbing in for Yuuta in my fic ^^;


	119. Shadow and Lights, Part 4…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, the last part of Shadow and Lights... and then we are moving on to the original contents. My S3 would be off-canon for certain what's with the changes already occurs :P I will still references to the scenes in S3 anime, although the dialogue involves might be tweaked here and there ^^ Please look forward to it... in the meantime, enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> 1\. Yuuta finally realized he might have cracked his ribs.   
2\. Ootori made the decision to have Inumine take over after knowing the degree of Yuuta's injury.   
3\. Yuuta's visit to the hospital  
4\. OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family GC is born~ XD  
5\. Ootori and Nayuki discussed Yuuta's diet during the healing period for his injuries. ^_^  
6\. Kuga share a tale of Tora's childhood XD

"Yuuta, are you okay?" Kitakado Tomohisa asks once the dislocated shoulder has been reset by the dark-haired member of Thrive. 

“Yes, I think so...” Hoshitani Yuuta took a moment to gauge his body condition. The pain in his shoulder and arm has subsided relatively. But that only makes the pain in his chest area stands out further, especially when he breathes, he could feel an ache in his chest. 

[Darn... don’t tell me I’ve got a cracked rib situation atop of the shoulder dislocation injury?] - Yuuta could groan and blame his luck for today. Looks like, he won’t get to finish up the performance and has to entrust the last part of the role of Lambert to Sei-chan now... he probably could pull off a miracle if it’s just a shoulder dislocation, but added in the cracked rib situation. He highly doubts anyone is going to let him risk returning to the stage now...especially once they knew of his cracked rib situation. 

“Are you sure you are alright, though? I mean, you look quite pale now...” Futaba Taiga stepped into the picture then, as he kneels down in front of his cousin so he could better assess his cousin’s body language. After all, his baby cousin seems to have a high pain tolerance trait based on what he knew from the recounting tales of his cousin’s teammates from B-Project and Thrive. 

“Fu-chan, considering that I just had my dislocated shoulder pop back in... of course, I’m going to be pale.” Hoshitani Yuuta took a paper napkin offered by his team-mom, Nayuki Toru, with his left hand and start wiping off the sheen of perspiration beads that was formed on the top of his forehead from the agonizing pain earlier. 

“Okay, fine... so, I ask a stupid question. Anyway, answer me this – honestly. How are you feeling now?” Futaba Taiga rolls his eyes in response, as he pressed his cousin for an honest response. 

"...The pain in the shoulder has subsided relatively, but there's bound to be twinges of discomfort every few minutes. But at least it's not as agonizing as previously when it remains in its dislocated state." Yuuta responded, trying to hold back a wince when he took a breath of air only to feel a throbbing pain in his chest area. 

“Yuu-chan, are you alright?!” Just then, Ootori Itsuki dashes into the dressing room where Yuuta was being tended to his injury. 

Ootori had heard of his beau's injury from Yuzuriha earlier, in fact, it was minutes before they were due to go on stage for the scene of Lucas and Alexis meet. The moment he heard the news of Yuuta getting injured, a part of him was tempted to drop everything and run to his beau. But the logical part of his mind reminded him that he needs to finish up his scene first before he could check in on the condition of his injured beau. 

"Yes, Itsuki...I'm fine." Yuuta nodded his face still a shade of pale but at least he wasn't grimacing in pain as he had been earlier. 

“Oh… okay, but what was that blood-curling scream about?” Ootori Itsuki then inquires, referring to the screaming he heard from his beau just minutes ago while he was still traveling down the hallway. 

"...Did you hear that? Gosh… this is so embarrassing, that's just the pain I felt when Gochin helps me reset the dislocated shoulder." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he responded to his boyfriend, and his cousin who just entered the room with the other two members of the ancient team in tow. 

“You know how to reset dislocation of shoulders?” Ootori Itsuki turns amazing eyes upon the figure of Kaneshiro Goshi when he heard the words of his beau. 

"Considering this guy here is quite clumsy when Thrive first debut, he had his fair share of dislocation injury. Of course, I dislocated my own shoulder a few times in the past too. So, I guess I had accumulated enough experience to know how to reset shoulder that is dislocated by now." Kaneshiro Goshi shrugged his response, jabbing a finger towards Aizome Kento's direction before he turns his eyes towards Kitakado Tomohisa who just ended a call on the mobile. 

“Yuuta, 5pm - my dad will see you personally in his consultation room.” Kitakado Tomohisa gave Yuuta a warning look, indicating that there’s no way Yuuta is going to wriggle out from seeing a doctor at the hospital this time around. 

“So, how are you feeling now? Are you able to continue?” Ootori Itsuki then flicked his eyes over to his beau for an answer. 

“My question is - would you want me to continue?” Yuuta responded, asking his boyfriend in return instead. 

“Eh? You’re asking me?” Ootori Itsuki blinked in response, surprised by his beau’s words. 

“Well… I mean, I probably could have gritted my teeth through the discomfit and continue on the performance until the end. But, while it’s not certain yet… I think I may have cracked one of my ribs from that collision earlier too." Yuuta was a tad sheepish when he responded. 

“What?!” Everyone looked stunned by Yuuta’s words, even Ootori Itsuki was stumped for a second. 

Ootori Itsuki looks exasperated for a second before he eyed his boyfriend with an unreadable look that seems a mixture between worried and annoyance. "Honestly, Yuu-chan… a cracked rib is no joking matter. Even if it could heal without medication, it would still cause pain when you breathe and yet you didn't mention anything about it until now? What if I had answered that I would like you to continue with the performance then? Are you going to disregard your cracked rib situation and proceed on with the performance?" 

“...I probably could, but I thought if I didn’t say anything to you and proceed on with it - you might be angrier when you learn about it at a later point in time. So, I decided to come clean with you now and let you make the decision instead.” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response, looking down on the floor with a guilty expression on his face. 

“You are right to say that I would be angrier if you hide the degree of your injury from me and try to continue with the performance. You are switching with Inumine, without delay.” Ootori Itsuki plastered on his most serious expression in his arsenal as he eyed his boyfriend with a stern look in his eyes, while he relayed his decision over to his green-eyed beau. 

Yuuta nodded obediently in response, before shifting his eyes towards the human-size doggy of Team Hiragi and said. "Well… you heard Itsuki, so I guess you would be going on stage to perform today - after all. Go on, and proceed with your warm-up." 

“Eh? Okay!” Inumine Seishiro nodded and saluted Yuuta and Ootori in response, before running off to do his warm-up exercises. 

“Yuuta-kun, I thought you were going to persevere to the end?” Nayuki was surprised, he knew how hard his friend and leader has been working on the performance. So, he was genuinely surprised that his friend had decided to step down as per Ootori-senpai’s inclination. 

"Na-chan, that was before I'm aware that I may have cracked my ribs. Itsuki might let it slide if I decide to continue the performance with a dislocated shoulder, but he would most definitely not approved of me attempting to perform with a cracked rib injury." Yuuta deadpans in response, as he explained to his cream-haired friend on how his change of mind comes about. 

"...How could you not know about the possibility of sustaining an injury to the ribs before?" Hachiya Sou was downright stunned, but eventually, he managed to blurt his doubt aloud to the entire room in general. 

"Yes, I would very much like to know the reason too. How is it that you didn't know you'd cracked your ribs until your shoulder was pop back into place?" Ootori Itsuki decides to join the interrogation squad then, he could hardly believe his ears earlier on when his beau told him sheepishly about how he might have cracked the ribs from the fall atop of the shoulder dislocation. Honestly, is Yuu-chan trying to give him a heart attack? As though the news of the shoulder dislocation isn't worrying enough, now he has to worry about the possibility of his boyfriend having cracked the ribs too? 

"...Yuu-chan has quite a high level of pain tolerance, and probably the pain in his shoulders was more obvious so it kind of muffled out the pain in his chest area until the intense pain of his shoulders subsided after the dislocated shoulder joint was pop back into its appropriate place. Only then did the pain in his chest starts bothering Yuu-chan." Futaba Taiga decides to answer on behalf of his cousin then, rolling his eyes when his baby cousin decides to nod along to his words in agreement to his assessment. 

“...” With a shake of his head, Ootori Itsuki turns towards Nayuki Toru and said. “Keep an eye on him here, I don’t want him moving unnecessarily. The doctor’s appointment is at 5pm, so until then get him to dress up slowly. Try not to agitate his injury spot, I’ll come back and pick him up once the performance is over.” 

“Yuu-chan, the performance can be watched from the dressing room TV screen. So, there’s no need for you to move anywhere. Except for the bathroom facility when necessary, I do not wish to hear about you roaming about. You should take this time to rest, I’ll see you shortly.” Ootori Itsuki told Yuuta after glancing in the green-eyed teen’s direction one last time, before leaving the dressing room to get ready for a quick run-through with Inumine Seishiro who is taking over Yuuta in playing Lambert for the last two scenes. 

"Okay, so now what? Do you still need to do taping on your person?" Nanjo Koki voiced his doubt across, he still had the taping use materials on hand. He was told to prepare it in a 'just-in-case' situation earlier… but now that Inumine is taking over the rest of the performance, it seems the taping materials are a little redundant. 

"No…not the taping, but I would need a make-shift sling for my arm until my doctor's appointment at 5pm," Yuuta responded, flicking his eyes towards his black-haired teammate from Thrive who is still lingering in the doorway having not left the area entirely. 

Aizome Kento has already headed back to the audience seating area with Korekuni Ryuji in tow, Kitakado Tomohisa is still around though - likely waiting for the other member of Thrive to leave before taking his leave from the area. 

“...Is there any extra cloth around here?” Kaneshiro Goshi rolls his eyes, turning his eyes upon Koumoto Tetsuya as he inquires. Seeing as he pretty much only knew the members of Stardust and the TKK Boys around here. 

"I believe so, I'll go and retrieve it right away." Koumoto Tetsuya nodded as he rushes off in search of a cloth that can be used to create a make-shift sling for Yuuta. 

“Is it just me or are we really redundant around here?” Saotome Ritsu commented in a wry tone of voice. 

"I don't know whether I should be proud or I should be pissed, to be honest. My words didn't work on Hoshitani, and yet all it takes is for Ootori-kun to arrive and suddenly Hoshitani agreed to step down?" Uozumi Asaki rubbed his face with his hands as a weary look overtake his features. 

The members of the ancient team had arrived minutes after the pop-stars barged into the dressing room, not only was their presence ignored – their words were pretty much neglected, too. Except for a nod of acknowledgment, Hoshitani Yuuta's focus lies more in the pop-stars that is still lingering about the dressing room. 

Among the three members of the ancient, only Futaba Taiga managed to get some form of response from the injured teen. Uozumi had only managed to send someone to get Inumine over and filled the forest-green haired teen in on the situation. He was about to send Inumine out to start the warm-up when Hoshitani had requested for him to wait until Ootori arrives before deciding if the last two scenes of Lambert would be played by Inumine or not (?) 

"Well… duh, the nature of their relationship is different, so of course, Ootori's words would work better on Yuu-chan." Futaba Taiga deadpans in response, before signaling for his friends to join him on the return to the audience's seating area. There isn't a point for them to remain behind anyway, seeing as his cousin has agreed to step down now. Thus, they could pretty much rule out any more crazy antics to come in time. 

Since it is a sealed fate that the last two scenes that feature Lambert will be handle by Inumine Seishiro, Ootori Itsuki decided that he has no time to lose and needs to recondition his style of performance to fit with Inumine's version of the Lambert character. Thankfully, Ootori is a highly flexible actor and can custom-fit his own performance style to suit each and every co-star of his and of course, it also helps that during the usual rehearsals - the 18-year-old had also practiced with Inumine on several occasions in preparation for the worse situation during the actual performance day. 

Hence, all Ootori need is to stimulate and prepare himself using the memory of those few practice sessions to match-up with Inumine for the last two scenes. While these events are taking place in the dressing room, back in the backstage area where the rest of the crew continues to work. 

Kuga Shuu who has been on and off stage for some consecutive scenes was blissfully unaware of his team leader's injury…was only clued into this little detail after he noticed the various degree of worrying looks on the support crew members' faces. And only after he came face to face with his childhood friend - Toraishi Izumi, who told him to get ready for the scene titled - Orlando’s sin, was he finally clued in about Yuuta’s injury. 

The stoic teen of Stardust was half-tempted to go over to the dressing room area and check-in on his injured leader’s condition but his friend - Toraishi held him back and said. 

"Shuu, leave your leader to the rest of your teammates. You don't have time to be distracted now, it's your turn to go on the stage." Toraishi Izumi reminded pointedly and then spoke into the communication gadget as he announced that Orlando is ready to go. 

On the other side of the stage, where Sazanami had just returned from the dressing room to update Yuzuriha and Akatsuki on the current situation at hand. The information that Inumine was going to be sent out to replace Hoshitani in the remaining performance is both within and outside the expectations of the two former members of the previous Kao Council. 

"That makes sense actually, was it Uozumi-senpai's decision to have Inumine send out?" Akatsuki Kyoji asks in response. 

“I’m more surprised about Hoshitani not arguing against the decision though…”Yuzuriha Christian Lion commented in response, knowing how hard Hoshitani Yuuta has worked on the performance. 

"Actually, it's Ootori's decision. Because apparently - Hoshitani-kun didn't just have an injury of the dislocation of the shoulder but also cracked a rib or two during that falling incident earlier. He basically left the decision in Ootori’s hands, citing that if Ootori wanted him to continue until the end - he would grit his teeth and live through the pain of breathing to finish up the performance.” Sazanami Sakuya shakes his head as he recounted the conversation he had overheard while he was still in the dressing room. 

"Cracked ribs?! To think Hoshitani-kun would have continued with the performance if Ootori-kun wishes for him to continue performing…I don't know what to think of it. Speaking of, when did Ootori-kun get so sensible?" Akatsuki Kyoji was stunned by the turn of events, he had thought it was the ancient team members' credit at making the injured teen stand down but it seems he thought wrong. 

"Since he 'adopted' Shiki-kun, I reckon. That and because this is Hoshitani-kun, as much as Ootori-kun likes to indulge in Hoshitani-kun's whims… there's a limit. Ootori-kun has always frowned upon Hoshitani-kun's reckless acts, so I guess knowing that Hoshitani-kun is also suffering from the effects of cracked ribs… Ootori-kun would likely prefer to have Inumine stepping in to continue the rest of the performance than to have Hoshitani-kun push through the haze of pain with every breath while trying to pull off yet another miraculous act." Sazanami Sakuya shrugged his response, inwardly agreeing with his father's choice of words that every man will mature when they start a family of their own. 

Albeit, in Ootori's case – it wasn't an authentic family, but more of a pseudo-family. Although, Ootori's relationship with Hoshitani is definitely real for certain. It's just the 'kids' that is pseudo. 

“Alright, since the next scene is our scene… we probably could extend it a bit with improvisation to give Inumine-kun ample time to warm up for the scene of Lambert’s Dream.” Akatsuki Kyoji said in conclusion. 

The upcoming scene will be the last scene that features the three of them - Act 2, Scene 13 - Lucas’ Ruins. 

Hoshitani Yuuta sat in the dressing room as he watched the performance going on from the TV screen with a sigh of disappointment, but he knows this is for the best. Like what the others had said, there will be other chances and opportunities for him to perform on the same stage with Itsuki in the future. Besides, it's not as though they haven't had the chance to perform together before today. 

His boyfriend had already surprised him once during the unveiling stage performance of Stardust with that impromptu duet of the song - Hoshi no Stride once. So, technically, his dream has been fulfilled before today's event. The only difference between the two events would be that this time around, there are more audiences than the last time around. 

“Yuuta… I’m sorry.” Ageha Riku started to apologize, again. Especially, when he noticed the longing look in his new friend’s eyes when his friend observes the ongoing performance through the TV screen. 

"Ageha-chan, it's fine. There's no need for you to blame yourself for my injury, it was my own decision to shove you away to avoid a direct collision with you. Besides, if you haven't been there - the nail would have impaled itself into my body. The results would be more drastic if it stabs me somewhere in the crucial point, and even if it avoided the crucial and vital point of my body… I would still have to worry about Tetanus disease setting in. That would be worse than what I'm suffering through now. So, please - stop blaming yourself." Yuuta said, pausing several times to take a deep breath of air and wincing at the soreness pain in his chest area each time he breathes. 

And then, the green-eyed teen signaled for his younger pseudo-son to come closer so he didn’t have to project his voice as much. The task of voice projecting takes energy out from him, but most importantly – he wanted to maintain eye-contact with Ageha. However, the task of turning his body at present as he attempts to keep eye-contact with Ageha is actually quite painful. Albeit, the level of pain isn't as terrible as before when his right shoulder has been dislocated, but still, it hurts nonetheless. 

“Yuuta...” Ageha, while uncertain what his friend wanted him to do, decides to oblige his friend/pseudo-mom request to venture closer to the teen. 

"Sit down," Yuuta said, and then realizing that there's no chair near him. He told his cream-haired teammate to move a chair closer to him and then indicating for Ageha to take a seat next to him. 

Still bewildered, Ageha obliged and sat on the chair brought over from the other side of the room by Nayuki Toru of Stardust and glances at Yuuta, expectantly as he waits for the second half of his friend’s words. 

"Yes, I am disappointed that I have to step down… but I wouldn't want to have everyone worrying over me throughout the remaining performance. Especially, now it's apparent that I had cracked my ribs … I wouldn't be able to pull off any miraculous performance. Breathing is painful enough but trying to breathe while singing and dancing would be detrimental to the entire performance. As a professional, I would not want to deliver a subpar performance. So, when stepping down is the only option to maintain the standard of the performance - I'll step down and let someone take over the task when it's apparent that I can't handle it anymore." Yuuta continues to share his true thoughts on the decision to withdraw from the rest of the performance to the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha and his cream-haired friend who has been left with instructions by his boyfriend to play supervisor - in a softer tone of voice. 

Once the curtain call is over, Ootori Itsuki sped through his own changing procedures before dashing towards the direction of his beau’s dressing room to collect his injured beau for the doctor’s appointment at the Kitakado family-owned hospital. 

"Yuu-chan, are you ready to go?" Ootori Itsuki asks as he stood in the doorway. 

“Yes, I’m ready to go.” Yuuta nodded and was about to head over to join his boyfriend when he feels a tug on his sleeves. 

“Yuuta… can I go with you to the hospital?” Ageha Riku inquires, his voice small and anxious. 

“...” Yuuta flicked a glance towards his worried team-mom and sweat-dropped, before telling himself to be firm with his response. 

As much as the green-eyed teen wishes to allow Ageha to come along with him, Yuuta also knows he shouldn't. Because, the moment he allows the black-haired teen to travel alongside him to the hospital - the rest of his teammates would want to follow suit. That would not be wise since there is still a lot of cleaning up and packing up duties to be done at the performing hall. So, Hoshitani Yuuta shakes his head resolutely at Ageha Riku and said. 

"No, I need you to stay here and help the rest in the packing up duty. Also, there is something else that I would need you to help me with." Yuuta paused, thinking to assign some duty to occupy Ageha's mind so the teen wouldn't think of following them from behind. 

“What do you need me to help you with?” Ageha Riku asks Yuuta eagerly in response. 

“I’m originally supposed to have a period of the advanced vocal class with Hideaki-sensei later on today, but with my current situation - I doubt I can attend the class. Can you make a trip to the staff room and inform him about my earlier incident? Tell him I will replace the missed class on another day during the new school term, and apologize to him on my behalf - okay?" Yuuta then decides to send Ageha on the errand of informing Hideaki about his injury case, although he suspects that the KitaKore duo might have already informed the man on his behalf… but he figures he could still send Ageha on the job. Anything to distract the teen from following them to the hospital while they weren't looking. 

“But…” Ageha hesitated for a second, and Ootori Itsuki, in an attempt to prevent more time being wasted decides to make a suggestion instead. 

"Ageha-chan, how about you give me your number? I will update you on Yuu-chan's medical condition once the consultation with the doctor ended." Ootori Itsuki suggested as he sends his beau out first to the parking lot where the family car of the Kitakado family waits for their arrival. 

“Itsuki?” Yuuta blinked, wondering what else is his boyfriend going to say to Ageha after sending him out of the room. 

"...Don't worry, I'm not going to blame Ageha-chan for your injury case. I'm not that dumb to not realize the severity of the situation, had him not doing what he did earlier. Tengenji-kun has filled me in on the full details on how your injury situation comes about earlier." Ootori Itsuki said to his beau in an assuring tone of voice. 

Five minutes later, Ootori Itsuki caught up with his beau and Nayuki further down the hallway but before they left the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center. Taking the backpack of his beau from Nayuki, Ootori send the cream-haired teen back towards the Ayanagi Grand Hall to assist the rest of the crew with the packing up job while he personally escort his beau over to the parking lot and carried on to make their way to the hospital for the doctor’s appointment scheduled at 5pm. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Shiki Toma, 15th of August 2018, 4.15pm

Shiki: Ootori-senpai! >_< How is Hoshitani-kun? I heard he had an incident and considering how someone else has taken over the role of Lambert towards the last part of the performance, is he hurt badly?! o (ﾟДﾟ = ﾟДﾟ) o

Ootori: O_O||| How did you know something happened to Yuu-chan? 

Shiki: I was watching the performance with Chiaki in the AVA room… I overheard the words relay between the backstage crew over the channel. Initially, I wanted to rush over to check things out but Chiaki stopped me from adding further chaos to the situation. That, and he said I’m too much of a mess to offer any substantial help. >_< 

Ootori: I hate to agree with Chiaki-kun, but he's right in a sense. You are a mess, and you being a member of the Kao Council with the added fact that the AVA room is facing the direction of the stage. If people see you running out from the AVA room and bounded for the backstage area - everyone would be clued in that something had happened backstage that requires the higher-up attention. Now that would be undesirable because the last thing we wish is to alert the audiences of our issues. So, Chiaki-kun is quite right to stop you from attempting something this reckless. 

Shiki: But…T_T Ootori-senpai, what exactly happens? How is Hoshitani-kun now?

Ootori: In short, he had an incident when he falls into the trap-room. Hence, he got injured. The level of injury is uncertain, but he had dislocated his right shoulder and perhaps cracked a rib or two during the fall. His shoulder has been reset by a friend and has been resting up in a sling since then. Due to his possible cracked rib, it was decided that it's better to have Inumine take over the performance. Anyway, we are now on the way to the hospital for medical personnel to check Yuu-chan over. I will update you when more information is in. 

Shiki: Can I go too? To the hospital, I mean… >_<

Ootori: No, you still had your multiple stacks of paperwork to clear in your office. 

Shiki: >_< I doubt I’ll get much paperwork done though… 

Ootori: How about this… I update you once I have the information, for now - just help Chiaki-kun and do his bidding. You can't not, do anything, Fuyusawa-kun would get mad if you get yourself too distracted over Yuu-chan, again. 

"Itsuki? What's with that exasperated look on your face?" Yuuta inquired when he noticed his boyfriend's expression after typing something on the mobile device. 

“Nothing… it’s just Shiki-chan worrying about you and wondering if he can come alongside us to the hospital.” Ootori shakes his head in response, as they continue their walk to the parking lot B where the family car of the Kitakado was parked. 

"...I see I supposed you turn him down?" Yuuta eventually asks, wincing at the pain he felt in his chest area when he let out a yawn involuntarily. 

"Yes, and I think that just confirms it. Cracked ribs for certain, the actual question now is how many ribs have cracked from that fall earlier." Ootori Itsuki deadpans in response when he noticed the wincing look on his boyfriend's face when the teen let out an involuntary yawn. 

"I reckon at most 2... because if I have more than 2 cracked ribs, it would hurt more than what I am feeling now," Yuuta said in response, he wanted to shrug at first but decided against it – for all he knows, the act of shrugging could put stress upon his injured shoulder too. 

“Itsuki… what on earth is the OtoHoshi dysfunctional family GC?” Yuuta was bewildered when he felt his mobile device buzz with a new notification, and he took his phone out to have a good look at the notification only to see that he has been added into a new group-chat created by his boyfriend. 

“Well… our two pseudo-sons are in the chat-group, so I figured this would be a good name for the group-chat?” Ootori Itsuki shrugged his response with an innocent grin. 

“...I know, I mean why was the chat-group created?” Yuuta asks, sounding slightly confused. 

“Well… I did ask for Ageha-chan’s contact details earlier and promised to update him once more information is made available on your medical condition. As for Shiki-chan, I sort of promised the same thing? And it’s a bit of a hassle having to repeat the information several times, I figured I could just update them both at the same time?” Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped as he responded, giving his beau the reason why he had decided to start this new chat-group. 

“I see… so you promised them both that you would update them on the doctor’s diagnosis first thing after my medical consultation session?” Yuuta raised his eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he voiced his doubt across to his beau. 

Another nod from Ootori Itsuki caused Yuuta to snort aloud in response, the sudden snorting caused Yuuta to wince for a bit since it causes some dull pain in his chest area. Either way, Yuuta shrugged it off and commented in response to his boyfriend. “I hope you know you have just created a pit of never-ending fussing.” 

“Meaning?” Ootori blinked, not quite understanding his boyfriend’s train of thoughts. 

"They are going to bombard the chat-group with questions of my well-being now that you have added them both into the chat-group alongside me. I wouldn't put it past them to message in asking about my recovery status for the next few days to follow…" Yuuta deadpans in response, enjoying the dumbfounded look on his boyfriend's face when the words finally sink into the purplish-white haired young adult. 

“We are here.” Kitakado Tomohisa cuts into the conversation between Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, just as his family car pull to a stop in front of the entrance of the hospital owns by his family.

“Good… I feel so much like a third wheel sitting with them in the backseat of the car.” Korekuni Ryuji lamented aloud once he alighted to join his partner and leaving the OtoHoshi couple to their own device, and follow their lead into the hospital building. 

“That’s why I’ve been saying that you should wait for the update in the dorm from me.” Kitakado Tomohisa shakes his head ruefully at his partner’s words. 

“But I wanted to stay with you.” Korekuni Ryuji pouted in response. 

"Hence, the reason why you have got to endure the feeling of being the third wheel between them." Kitakado Tomohisa deadpans in response. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Ootori, Yuuta, Ageha, Shiki] - 15th August 2018, 5pm

Itsuki: We have just arrived at the hospital, Yuu-chan has just entered the consultation room to see the doc. I will update once again when more information is available. In the meantime, I would like to emphasize that both of you are to continue on with your own duties, etc. 

PS: Shiki-chan, dinner time is approaching - please remember to eat later. The same for you, Ageha-chan. I know both of you are worried about Yuu-chan, but he's fine. He's with the professional medical personnel right now. 

Shiki-chan: I just realized I seemed to have given you another avenue to nag at me, and why the hell is the GC titled in this manner? Irina-chan is going to laugh his arse off when he sees it! >_< 

Ageha-chan: The name of the GC? What’s wrong with it? ฅ(ٛ•௰• ٛ )

Shiki-chan: O_O You don’t find it awkward? 

Ageha-chan: Not really… it’s just a name for the GC, I don’t see what the fuss is. Speaking of which, who am I speaking to - by the way? 

Itsuki: LMAO~ Ageha-chan, you’re so cute! You mean you have been conversing with someone without knowing who they are?! XDD 

Ageha-chan: I figured I had likely met him at some point, but I don’t have his contact details saved so all that it shows up in the GC is some unknown phone numbers conversing with me. 

Yuu-chan: Ageha-chan, that is Shiki-chan. ^^; I believed the two of you have met once? Or was it twice?

Ageha-chan: I see… twice then, once in the Kao Council office and another time earlier in Ootori-senpai’s dressing room. 

PS: Am I allowed to save his number? It’s a little boggle-minded to see a string of unknown phone numbers on my phone while scrolling through the GC content, to be honest. 

Yuu-chan: O-O You saw Shiki-chan in Itsuki’s dressing room earlier? Was it before the performance or after?

PS: I think Shiki-chan wouldn't mind you having his number ^^; although, if you are concerned - it would be good for him to give you a direct answer. @ Shiki-chan. 

Ageha-chan: Yes, it was before the performance. He was eating in Ootori-senpai's dressing room? I was told to inform Ootori-senpai to be on standby mode…as the doors for audiences have been open so it's time to get ready for the performance. 

PS: Are you done with the doctor’s consultation? 

Yuu-chan: Not really, I’m waiting for the X-ray session to confirm the doctor’s diagnosis. 

Ageha-chan: O_O ฅ(ٛ•௰• ٛ ) X-ray?! wasn’t it just a dislocation of the shoulder? Was anything else broken in that fall earlier? o(*´д`*) o

Shiki-chan: Ah… the cracked ribs situation eh… ^^; do keep us updated on the diagnosis once the medical check report is out.

PS: Ageha-chan, I don’t mind you saving my number in your contact book if the sight of unknown numbers on your mobile device bothers you so much. ^^; 

Ageha-chan: O-O Cracked Ribs?! Yuuta…o(*´д`*) o

PS: Noted, and thank you, Shiki-senpai. 

Yuu-chan: (●__●) Ageha-chan, I believe I mention it in the dressing room earlier that I might have a few cracked ribs and that was why Itsuki decides to make me sit out of the performance. Have you not been listening? Either way, cracked ribs and dislocation of the shoulder may sound terrible but it's better than Tetanus or some life-threatening situations arising from the nail stabbing me in some vital points. 

PS: On the subject, Shiki-chan... how did you know that I have a cracked rib situation? 

Ageha-chan: Oh… sorry, I think I was ‘out of it’ the first time you mentioned the possibility of cracked ribs being part of the injury. And the second time you made a mention of the cracked rib situation, I was busy trying to recall what exactly is the Tetanus so it may have slipped my attention, altogether. (∩ё∩) 

Itsuki: Indeed, Tetanus only has a 50-50 chance of recovering if it sets in. And the symptoms only show up after 4-15 days of infection, and to prevent it one must have a lot of Tetanus shots in the hospital. If one-shot is missed out, the disease has a chance of setting in. So, really… Ageha-chan - you saved us all from a very big headache. 

At least with shoulder dislocation, one can recover well enough in 2 weeks for normal routine duties. And the condition will take 12-16 weeks to recover fully. The sling can be removed after 2-3 days in most cases. Even cracked ribs can heal by itself within 6 weeks. So, really - Ageha-chan, there isn’t a need to blame yourself for Yuu-chan’s injury. Anyone else would have done the same in your position. 

PS: At least, we can rule out Tetanus infection now… speaking of, Ageha-chan … do you need a definition of the Tetanus disease or have you figured it out what it means? ^_^ 

Ageha-chan: I Google it up, just now…so now I know what the disease entails. （Ω ДΩ） Well, at least, I have to say after Googling up the definition of Tetanus... I feel a tad better to know that my actions didn’t make things worse for Yuuta. 

Shiki-chan: Ootori-senpai mentioned it in passing earlier, he says that there's a possibility of you having one of your ribs cracked in our last private conversation on the messenger app. ^^;

Yuu-chan: =_=; that’s what I have been telling you from the beginning. Honestly, I know you can be stubborn... but certainly, when it comes down to whether or not you’re in the wrong – you aren’t going to be equally stubborn? When we say, it isn’t your fault so don’t blame yourself... we actually meant it. (๑ ÒωÓ๑)

PS: Itsuki, you weren’t in the waiting area… where did you go? 

Itsuki: I went to get us dinner from the hospital cafeteria, Futaba-senpai is with me. You are out of the consultation room already? (๑°⌓°๑) 

PS: Do you want sushi or do you want something warm for dinner? 

Yuu-chan: Noted on your whereabouts. Yes, I just came out – I'm on my way to the X-ray room on level 2 now. Are the members of the ancient team hanging around until they hear the doctor’s diagnosis as well? 

PS: Warm food would be good, thank you ^_^

Itsuki: I believe so… at least, that was what I gathered from a conversation with Futaba-senpai.

PS: Tsubasa is also quite concerned for your well-being, apparently Yuzuriha shared your situation with him on our GC just now. 

PPS: Is the udon noodle soup a good choice for your dinner this evening? 

Shiki-chan: [Attached 20180815_Dinner of the day. Jpg] - proof that I’m taking my dinner, lest the two of you keeps asking if I’ve eaten ^^; 

Ageha-chan: [Attached 20180815_Dinner. Jpg] 

Yuu-chan: ^^; Ageha-chan, is there a reason why you also decide to send us a photo of your dinner tray? 

PS: Itsuki, udon noodle soup is okay ^_^ Thanks <3333

Ageha-chan: To show proof that I’m still eating despite being worried. 

PS: Spoken to Hideaki-sensei earlier, he says he has taken note of your incident and would make an arrangement with you to replace the class after you made a full recovery. 

Yuu-chan: ^^; I see… but next time there’s no need for you to attached image evidence. Just words are enough from you, Ageha-chan. 

You’re not Shiki-chan who skips meals often, or better yet - forgot to eat entirely. =_=

Shiki-chan: … I have a question…Hoshitani-kun. *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Yuu-chan: Ask, I’ll see if I can answer. ^^; 

Shiki-chan: whatever happens to your addressing of me as a senpai? ^^;

Yuu-chan: You're too messed up for me to look up to you as a senpai, as such I've decided to dub you Shiki-chan for the foreseeable future to come. Besides, weren't you the one who basically addressed me as your 'Mama' in public? XD *Smirking Emoji*

Shiki-chan: (´つヮ⊂) Gosh, you aren’t going to let me forget about it anytime soon - are you? 

Yuu-chan: Nope! ^_^ 

Shiki-chan: >_< Fine… but I’m still not calling Ootori-senpai ‘papa’ though...

Itsuki: Oh, really? But I think you just did ^_^ Call me, Papa – I mean. 

Shiki-chan: Eh?! *Face-Palm Emoji* I guess I just did, let me rephrase then. I am most definitely not addressing you ‘dad’ in RL! My classmates all have a field day when I accidentally call Hoshitani-kun ‘Mama’ aloud while half-asleep… >_< 

Itsuki: Aw~ don't be like this, Shiki-chan! Your legit parents had given us the guardianship rights over you, especially over the next week. 

Shiki-chan: O_O What?! They did what?! Why?

Itsuki: They are going on an 8D7N cruise, to quote your dad 'now that you have another set of parents to fuss over you, they could go on a long-overdue holidays' XD That was the exact wording used by your sister – Sayuri-chan when she messaged me yesterday to inform me of the little detail. 

PS: If you have yet to give your college options a good thought on it, please start thinking about your college plans now. I was tasked to speak with you about the subject. 

Shiki-chan: !! (;ﾟﾛﾟﾉ)ﾉ What?! They talk about such things with you?! 

Itsuki: Well...duh, considering you are never awake enough to answer such questions from your dad when he speaks with you. Your mom always got her attention diverted to your general well-being to pry into your academic plans... she decides to foist it off on me instead, citing that I have a higher chance of getting an honest response out from you. ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯ 

Ageha-chan: Yuuta…

Yuu-chan: Yes, Ageha-chan?

Ageha-chan: Should I address you as 'mom', too?

Yuu-chan: EH?! (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄) I mean… it's up to you, but addressing me as such in RL can be really embarrassing. But you are free to use it in this GC, okay - fine… the other GC is also fine. Practically, everyone already knows I adopted you, sort of… anyway XD 

Itsuki: You should, this is the family GC anyway XD 

Ageha-chan: Does that mean I would need to dub Ootori-senpai as a dad too if I address you as the mom in this GC? 

Itsuki: Of course! XD 

PS: Yuu-chan just went in for his X-ray, it will take a few minutes… and his phone is with me so he won’t be responding for the next few minutes.

Ageha-chan: I see *Pensive Emoji* 

Itsuki: Okay, the doc's verdict's out. Although, the dislocated shoulder has been popped back into place. Yuu-chan will still be in a sling for the next 2-3 days and no heavy lifting and sports that involved shoulder movements for the next three months to follow. 

And, the cracked ribs situation is also a confirmed thing – he has got 2 crack ribs… nothing too serious because it’s only a slight crack and it can heal by itself with time. So, for the cracked ribs recovery time would be 6 weeks of rest, and Yuu-chan had to breathe deep to avoid lung complications like pneumonia… Either way, he’s been given Ibuprofen for pain control when necessary. We’re on the way back to the dorm now. 

So, see you guys in a while. 

PS: Yuu-chan wanted to type the response himself, but with one of his hand in a sling – and only his left hand stable enough to type on his phone. Long messages like this one are going to be a chore, so I'm helping him out with the response. You may reserve further questions for him to ask in person, upon his return to the dorm. 

PPS: Shiki-chan, I’m not sure if Kasugano-kun is still scarred by the sight of me – if he is, do warn him that I’m sending Yuu-chan into the dorm building for today. He is to avoid the dining room for at least 30 minutes into Yuu-chan's return? I’ve got doctor’s instruction to convey to Nayuki-kun so, I’ll be staying for a bit. - message sent, 15th of August 2018, 6.45pm.

Shiki-chan: Noted, I will inform Shion – right away. 

Ageha-chan: (? _?) Scarred by the sight of Ootori-senpai? Why?

Itsuki: ... ^^; 

Yuu-chan: (／≧ω＼)

Shiki-chan: He sort of walk-in on them feeding one another during meal time once, and overhear something embarrassing on another occasion? 

Ageha-chan: Oh, I see...no wonder, someone warns me against the idea of following Yuuta if he's going off to meet Ootori-senpai in private. 

Upon Yuuta’s arrival back at the dorm, nobody is surprised to see Ootori Itsuki walking the teen into the dormitory building. The green-eyed teen has his right arm now in a proper sling, and Ootori Itsuki was in no rush to leave the dorm building. The purplish-white haired senior who graduated in April spend a bit of time to speak with Nayuki Toru of Stardust discussing the type of food to avoid eating during this period whereby Yuuta is recovering from his injuries. 

"Okay, so avoid high sugar/salt content food and red meat… alcohol and caffeine got it. There isn't much to worry about for the last two since Yuuta-kun isn't one who takes coffee regularly, and he isn't of drinking age yet. As for high sugar/salt content food, I'm not one that uses such ingredients in my meal's preparation either so that's fine. I would take note to avoid red meat until Yuuta-kun has been declared a clean bill of health by his doctor. What about the hospital follow-up appointments?" Nayuki nodded to Ootori's words of advice as he took a memo and pen to take down detailed notes concerning his friend's well-being. 

During this period, Yuuta found himself surrounded by his fellow classmates inquiring about his injury condition. Most of them were pleased to know that Yuuta's cracked ribs would only take a few weeks to recover and that the teen would be out from the sling in a few days. 

"What about the recording job tomorrow, are you up for it?" Tengenji Kakeru then voiced his doubt across to his team leader, once everyone else has been reassured that Yuuta would recover fully in a few months. And that, as long as no heavy lifting is being involved - Yuuta would be able to handle the normal routines by the end of the second week. 

"No issues, it's my ribs that are injured not my vocal cords. So, I can still sing… can't do much with the pain when breathing though, but since singing requires me to take deep breaths it will help in my situation. Hence, I am going ahead with the job tomorrow morning." Yuuta turns towards his red-haired teammate and responded in affirmation. 

"I'll see what I can do to postpone the series of marketing jobs the marketing department had in mind to let Stardust takes on over the next few weeks." Shiki Toma who has been listening in to the conversation between the members of Stardust with Yuuta then butted in and commented. 

Everyone jumped for a bit when they heard the auburn-haired teen’s voice, with Yuuta turning incredulity eyes on Shiki. “Have you been here listening in to our conversation all this time?” 

"Erm… yes?" Shiki Toma blinked innocently in response before he shifts his assessing eyes on his idol 'mom' and gives Yuuta a once-over look. 

"...Okay, just do what you can… two weeks. As long as you can delay the marketing-related jobs for Stardust for two weeks', the rest I can figure it out for myself." Yuuta said, turning his eyes upon Shiki Toma as he regards the senior with a serious expression.

“Wouldn’t a month rest be better though?” Shiki asks Yuuta back in response. 

"A month is preferred, but at least a minimum of two weeks. Time is money, and besides depending on the type of activities – some things could be done with just two weeks of rest." Yuuta said, before citing a need for a shower session and start moving out from the dining room. 

“...Showering is going to be a pain in the butt with that sling on him.” Toraishi Izumi mutters aloud as he stared after Hoshitani Yuuta’s departing figure. 

“How would you know that?” Ugawa Akira blinked, shifting curious eyes on his fellow teammate as he inquires. 

“Ah...that’s because he once broke his arm in our elementary school days after playing recklessly with the monkey bar station. He was put in a cast and sling for a few weeks, so if anyone has any idea how terrible it is to try showering with a sling on. It would be him.” Kuga Shuu commented in response, cluing the curious members on both his own team and Team Hiragi in on the story of his childhood friend’s broken arm incident. 

Showering proved to be a bit of a hassle to Yuuta, especially with his sling on. Eventually, he managed and now he was immensely glad that he would only need to keep the sling on for 2-3 days… because otherwise, Yuuta was certain it would drive him nuts having to spend double the amount of time in the showering cubicle while taking his shower for an entire week. Likewise, the same to go for getting changed every morning and night.

“Yuuta-kun, are you okay with sleeping on the upper bunk?” Nayuki inquires, later that evening when they were getting ready for bed in their shared room. 

“I’m fine, I didn’t injure my feet so I’m more than capable to climb up to the upper bunk.” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response to his friend’s question. 

"Right... have you taken your medication yet? Ootori-senpai did advise to have you take some painkillers before sleeping because otherwise, you wouldn't be able to sleep well with the pain from the mere task of breathing." Nayuki inquires, as his friend and leader climb up the ladder steps to reach the top bunk bed and lay down in preparation for a night of fitful sleep.

"...Not really, but you're right. It's best to sleep with a painkiller for tonight, at least. Can you help me with the med and water?" Yuuta then asks, holding his hand out for the painkiller pills he had set on his study desk. 

“Of course, here you go.” Nayuki wasted no time in retrieving the painkiller medication from his friend’s study desk, and pour a glass of water from the pitcher of water they kept in the dorm room for the quenching of midnight thirst. Neither of them fancies a trip down to the kitchen to get water in the middle of the night, hence why they started the practice of having a pitcher of water in their room every night. 

After downing the painkiller pills and the glass of water, Hoshitani Yuuta finally lay back down to sleep. Meanwhile, Nayuki Toru, upon noticing that his friend had fallen asleep then drop a message off to Ootori Itsuki informing the senior that Yuuta has gone to bed for the night. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Nayuki Toru, 15th of August 2018, 10pm

Nayuki: Good evening, Ootori-senpai. As per your instructions, I had ensured Yuuta-kun took his painkiller medication before climbing into bed for today. It seems he's quite exhausted since he K.O the minute he laid down to bed after taking the medication as instructed. I could tell that he's reluctant to rely on painkillers though, he probably only agrees to take them with the notion that he needs to function properly tomorrow at work and if he didn't get enough sleep – he can't function. Without the use of painkillers, it's unlikely he would be able to get enough sleep since he might wake up from the pain every few minutes as he breathes.

Ootori: Noted, you have my utmost gratitude, Nayuki-kun. Just advise him to take the painkiller pills whenever you deemed it necessary. Of course, sometimes you can let him go without it. He had a high pain tolerance from what I've been told, but essentially you must ensure he takes the pills before bed. Since that's the only way to guarantee his functionality the next day. During the day, if he didn't wish to rely on the painkillers, then let it be... 

PS: With regards to his shoulder injury – the doctor recommended the following exercises to help with the strengthening of his shoulders once it’s out from the sling. [Insert Rehab exercise for shoulder dislocation. Jpg] 

I should have passed the hardcopy to you earlier, but it slips my mind until I saw it in my clear-file holder when I was packing my bag upon arriving home. ^^ 

Nayuki: Noted on the exercises for rehab, I will remind Yuuta-kun about it after he is out from the sling. In the meantime, it’s about time I retired for the day as well. Goodnight, Ootori-senpai. Don’t worry about Yuuta-kun, I will take good care of him. ^_^

Ootori: I'm not worried, I trust your ability in taking care of Yuu-chan. ^_^ Now, I've got to wash up the bento boxes before they start growing mold. ^^ 

Group-chat of the ancient team [Futaba, Saotome, Uozumi, Tsukigami] - 15th August 2018, 10pm [JPN time] /8am [NY time]

Taiga: Flash news update. Mission accomplished. Although Yuu-chan has to be sub out by Inumine for the last two scenes, the S&L performance is an overall success. ^^;

Tsukigami: Sub-out? What happened? O-O

Taiga: O_O You didn’t know? I thought you were with Hiragi-kun? I was told Hiragi-kun already knew about the incident from Yuzuriha-kun. 

Tsukigami: Contrary to what you may think, we aren’t living together just in the same building. =_= So, if Yuzuriha-kun informs Hiragi-kun after he left the cafe ... I would have no idea what is going on. 

Taiga: Oh... right, it’s what time over at your side now? 

Tsukigami: 8am in the morning. When did Yuzuriha-kun send the information to Hiragi-kun? 

Taiga: As soon as the incident happens... the incident took place around 3.20pm in Japan...so probably around 9.20pm last night for you? 

Tsukigami: I see... he was a tad distracted during dinner last night, kept looking at the phone but didn’t say much when I pry into the details. 

Taiga: Ah... he probably didn't want to say anything until he had every information in then. Since he's prob still waiting for our side to reach a decision on whether or not Inumine-kun would be replacing Yuu-chan in the performance, and how severe Yuu-chan injury has been. 

Tsukigami: Wait... injury? Hoshitani-kun got injured? 

Taiga: Yes, this is the incident. In the scene of Lambert Anguish, he got injured when he fell into the trap-room. So, in summary – he suffered a case of shoulder dislocation and had 2 of his ribs cracked. The shoulder dislocated has been reset and put into place by his acquaintance, and put in a sling soon after. Due to the rib's injury, it was ultimately decided that Inumine who has been selected as the Swing will be taking over him in the last two scenes for the S&L performance instead. 

He’s fine now though, the dislocation injury would fully recover between 3-4 months. The cracked ribs would only take 6 weeks to recover. But he should be clear to perform light duties and normal routines by the end of two weeks. 

Tsukigami: I see... please help me wish him a speedy recovery, the next time you see him on my behalf. ^^ 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Chapter 119 is done. And this also marks the end of S2 in my verse, my S3 is completely off-canon. While I will still use certain portions of the canon scenes for references, my version of the S3 events is going to be different ^^; 
> 
> Either way, the next 1-2 chapters would be original chapters contents. I’ll try to add in comedic relief in the next chapter, at least. We need it, to loosen up the overly serious vibe in this chapter ^^; although, I tried to add humor into this chapter itself. I’m not sure how successful I was in the attempt ^^ 
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and my version of the ending for S2 ^^; see you next time!


	120. Stardust, going back to work…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ meeting later at 10am ^^; I'm glad I managed to update on schedule XD
> 
> 1\. Yashamaru & other staff at the recording studio's reactions after seeing Yuuta in a sling :P  
2\. Kaito is so done with repeating the tale over and over again ^^  
3\. Kaito, Nayuki and Yuuta met Aunt Miko and Yuuta's mom for lunch   
4\. The trio went shopping XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, see you next time~

Following the end of the chat message exchange with Nayuki Toru, Ootori Itsuki took a bit of time to wash-up the two lunchboxes and placed them on the kitchen dish drying rack. Next, the 18-year-old proceeds to open up his fridge to check the inside for the available ingredients for the next day’s bento lunch preparation. 

Following this, Ootori took his mobile device out and opens up his memo pad app to record down the menu for tomorrow’s lunch before he finally got around to give an update about his beau’s medical check results to his concern friends, and also his younger twin on the chat-group of the former Team Tsukigami. 

Group-Chat of Team Tsukigami [Ootori, Hiragi, Yuzuriha, Akatsuki, Sazanami] - 15th of August 2018, 10.45pm

Itsuki: Okay, sorry for the late reply but I was quite busy just now. I'm going to retire for bed soon, so I'm keeping this short but precise. Yuu-chan's medical report is out, there are no complications to his shoulder injury. It is what he claims to be - a simple shoulder dislocation condition. Since he already has helped in popping the dislocated joint back to the proper place before arriving at the hospital. He was thoroughly checked and put into a proper sling, with specific instructions on the rehab exercises he could attempt at home [in the dorm in his case] 

He would be in the sling for 2-3 days, and then he's allowed to go without the sling and do a bit of the rehab exercises to regain the mobility of his injured shoulder. No heavy lifting/sports that make use of the shoulders for the next 12-16 weeks depending on his recovery speed. But mostly he would be cleared for light/routine duties by the end of two weeks. Either way, his next follow-up appointment is in a week. 

On the cracked rib situation, it's slightly better than we expected. The crack isn't too severe, so it will heal on its own in about 4-6 weeks. Considering his shoulder injury, he was prescribed an anti-inflammatory painkiller of Ibuprofen to cope with the pain. 

Yuzuriha: Yikes! Just hearing about it is painful enough >_<

Sazanami: It is quite painful; I dislocated my own shoulder once. That memory can never be forgotten, and as though that isn’t bad enough… Hoshitani-kun has to cope with cracked ribs at the same time. Just how much pain he was in when he had the incident? 

Akatsuki: I’m surprised he didn’t make a sound when he had the incident, I heard from the support crew who witnessed the incident that - initially, he was unresponsive for a few seconds. Hence, they wonder if he had black-out, but it seems he didn’t respond because he was busy gritting his teeth to endure the pain from the fall. Ultimately, he was the one that shifted his position while the rest of the company either froze up or freaked out completely. 

Tsubasa: Good evening, well… either way, I'm glad to receive an update on Hoshitani's condition. At least, it wasn't something worse. Although, it is unfortunate that he has to step down towards the last part of the performance - given that he has worked very hard on the final scene of the show but I'm glad to hear that he's sensible enough to step down after the incident happens. 

Akatsuki: Hiragi-kun, apparently it is Ootori-kun that makes the decision to have Inumine-kun replace Hoshitani-kun. Uozumi-senpai was quite irked that his words fell on deaf ears, but Ootori-kun's words work like a charm in Hoshitani-kun's case. *Smirking Emoji*

Tsubasa: Oh… it looks like Itsuki-nii has grown up significantly while I'm away. ^_^

While the chat-group continues to be active, Ootori Itsuki was completely knocked out from the day’s exhaustion and therefore only gets to read the conversation in the chat-group several hours later, on the very next day - 16th of August 2018.

When Hoshitani Yuuta woke up on the 16th of August, he was bizarre because the time is still early. At first, the green-eyed teen was confused about why he had woken up so early until he took a deep breath only to feel pain in his chest area. The pain is obviously the reason why he woke up, and with the pain… the memories of the incident from the day before amid the performance of S&L came rushing back to him. 

[Right… so the painkiller effects are over. No wonder I woke up…] Yuuta shakes his head to rid himself of the morning lag reaction before he starts climbing down the ladder attached to the foot of his bed to let himself down from the upper bunk. 

“Good morning, Yuuta-kun. How are you feeling this morning?” Nayuki woke to the sound of movements detected from the upper bunk, sensing that his injured roommate is already up and about. The cream-haired teen hurried to wake as well, either way, it is about time for him to start getting ready for the day ahead as well. 

“Good morning, Na-chan. Did I wake you? In response to your question, I feel a tad better than yesterday. Instead of painful twinges around the joint of my shoulder, now I just feel a dull throb every half an hour if I jostled it in some ways. That, and getting change is quite a chore I realized…” Yuuta turns towards his cream-haired friend with a small smile of greeting before lamenting about his shoulder injury. 

With the sling on, every time Yuuta needs to get changed - he would definitely have to move his right hand for a bit. The movement would then cause a flare of dull throbbing pain in the area of the shoulder joint, but at least the pain wasn't as bad as the day before when he had first injured the spot. Another thing to note is that with his shoulder injury - Yuuta was stuck to pick out a button-down shirt for his daily attire until his shoulder injury recovers to an extent that he could raise his arm up without it flaring up in pain at every little movement. 

"I see… and no, you didn't really wake me up. It's about time for my alarm to start blaring to life, anyway. So, usually, I'm already half-awake and just lazing around until my alarms start ringing." Nayuki responded with a smile of his own as he addressed his friend who is now frowning into the wardrobe, likely wondering what to wear for the day. 

Heading towards his own wardrobe to pick out his attire for the day, before collecting his toiletries from the top of the dresser unit. Nayuki turns towards his green-eyed friend and asks if his friend had managed to sleep well through the night. 

"I slept okay; I believe. The painkiller does serve its purpose I supposed, I only start getting pain around the ribcage around 5.30am but the pain is still endurable… only when the effects of the painkiller completely diminish that I decide to wake. That's about 6am already, so all in all, I'll say I managed to get the 8 hours of rest time that I need to function for the rest of today." Yuuta eventually said as he made up his mind to just get himself dressed in the attire for the recording job later. It will save him the hassle of getting changed twice before leaving the dorm for the recording studio. 

Using his left hand, Yuuta removes the blue button-down short-sleeve shirt from the hangar and set it atop of his bed. And then, he picked out a pair of denim jeans from Levi's to go along with the shirt. Having the attire decided, the green-eyed teen then shifted his eyes towards the dresser unit and pick out the toiletries he would need for this morning. 

“Yuuta-kun, let me help you with the transport of the toiletries to the bathroom.” Nayuki offered his assistance when he noticed his friend having difficulty bringing everything to the bathroom with just one functional hand. 

“Thank you, Na-chan. Do remind me to get a mini basket later when we are out for the recording job, I didn’t think a toiletries basket is necessary before… but now, I could see why it’s handy to have one at hand.” Yuuta commented in a wry tone of voice. 

“You are right, perhaps I should get one for myself too.” Nayuki agreed, he had seen Sawatari Eigo using one before… but he had thought that’s just the teen being organized. 

Now though, the cream-haired teen supposed it is beneficial to have a toiletries basket around. At least, that way everything would be kept in the basket and they would just need to bring the basket into the bathroom every time they visit the facility for either the morning routine or a shower session. It beats having the bottles stashed in different compartments of the dresser unit, and they have to comb through every possible place to find them before the trip to the common bathroom. 

Morning routine sees Nayuki helping Yuuta out before he busied himself with his own morning routine, first Nayuki took a paper cup and fill it with tap water handing it to his injured friend for a rinse of the mouth. Later, he set the cup aside and took his friend’s toothbrush and squeezing a bit of the toothpaste onto the toothbrush before handing it over to his injured friend. 

Yuuta, somehow, managed to spat out the bubbles in his mouth and rinsed out his toothbrush under the running water tap with his left hand alone. And then, he took the cup left by the side of the sink and use it to rinse out his mouth. But then, when it comes down to face wash time - Yuuta has stumped again. 

His right hand is basically useless for the first two weeks, which means he needs his friends’ help in going about his daily routines. This also translated to the fact that he wouldn’t be able to go out in his alter guise at all, because he wouldn’t be able to put on the disguise with one of his hands out of commission for the time being. The thought caused the green-eyed teen to space out for a bit, and his spacing out obviously caused immediate concern to his mother-hen friend. 

“Yuuta-kun, are you okay?” Nayuki asks, a frown marring his features as he tried to snap Yuuta out from the daze-like mood. 

A snap of the fingers in front of Yuuta was ultimately what draws his attention back to the land of the living, blinking twice - Yuuta glances over to the owner of the fingers to find himself staring into the face of his stoic teammate - Kuga Shuu. 

“Oh, Shuu-chan… good morning.” Yuuta greeted sheepishly. 

“Good morning, but I’m curious… what causes you to zone out on Nayuki. He was on the verge of crying when I entered the bathroom, just now.” Kuga Shuu inquires, fixating Yuuta with a flat look. 

"EH?! Really?" Hearing Kuga's response, Yuuta immediately turns towards his other side to look at his cream-haired friend. Upon noticing the distressed look on Nayuki, Yuuta sweat-dropped and promptly apologized. "Sorry for worrying you, Na-chan. I just realize that the next two weeks I'm going to trouble the lot of you for every little thing that I usually could handle alone and hence was a little overwhelmed? I didn't mean to zone out on you, Na-chan. Please forgive me?" 

"It's okay... I just overreacted as per the norm. I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to go full-blast panicky mood." Nayuki also apologizes in turn, directing his words towards the stoic member of their team. 

“It’s fine, I know you had a tendency to let your imagination goes wild.” Kuga Shuu deadpans in response to the cream-haired teen. 

"Erm… can either of you help me out with the facial wash procedure?" Meanwhile, Yuuta decides to seek his friends' help in assisting him with his routine skin-care procedures. 

"...Erm… I'm not sure if I can, I mean… your procedures seem a tad more complicated than what I usually do. It's on par with Yuki-chan's skincare procedures, and her style always goes over my head." Nayuki Toru admitted that he wasn't quite sure on how to assist Yuuta out in the facial care routine that the teen had a tendency to keep. 

The cream-haired teen is the type that just splashed water on his face, use a facial soap to wash his face, before splashing yet another round of water to clean off the soap and then using a towel to pat dry his face. Simple three steps procedures when it comes down to facial wash, things like toner and moisturizer – he tends to forget them at most if not all the time. 

So, ultimately, it was Kuga Shuu that took on the task of assisting Yuuta with the facial care routine. Being a model, Kuga has taken special care to ensure his skin condition is always kept in the top-notch condition. As such, his own facial care routine is literally as thorough as Aizome Kento and therefore when it comes down to assist Yuuta, the teen has it figured out in no time. 

Reaching for Yuuta's face towel, Kuga wet it with water before using it to wipe Yuuta's face. Next, the stoic teen took the facial cleanser from the teen's toiletries. Smearing a portion of the facial cleanser onto a wet cotton pad, Kuga starts applying the cleanser onto Yuuta's face without direct contact with his friend's face with his hands in a circular motion. Following this, Kuga uses more cotton pads and immense them in the running water from the tap before repeating the procedures on Yuuta's face, and removing the cleanser in process. It took a few rounds, but ultimately the facial cleansing portion is completed. Of course, the last part - he used a towel to pat dry the skin surface of his friend's face. 

"Okay, done for the cleanser part. I presume the toner and moisturizer are next? I supposed you can handle the toner part yourself?" Kuga Shuu asks. 

“Yes.” Yuuta nodded. 

So, Kuga Shuu wet a new cotton pad with the toner liquid before handing it over to his friend to complete the second part of the skin-care procedures himself. For the application of the moisturizer, Kuga only squeezes out the lotion onto his friend's left hand and leave it to his friend to apply to the face, slowly. 

“Alright, the morning routines completed. Now, it’s my own turn to use the sink.” Kuga Shuu declared as he sets his own toiletries down on the vanity sink countertop.

“Thanks, Shuu-chan.” Yuuta grinned in response, before following Nayuki out of the common bathroom and headed back to their shared dorm room to continue with the second part of his morning routine - to get changed and ready for the day ahead. 

Getting changed into the clothes he had picked out for himself is proving to be more challenging than he thought, getting the shirt on is easy… but the jeans, not so much. Yuuta blushed when he had to get Nayuki to help him in the task of pulling up his jeans for him because it is incredibly hard to try pulling the jeans up with only one functional hand. 

“I feel like a bloody kid…” Yuuta commented, his cheeks red at the end of the changing session. 

“Well… that’s to be expected, you’re injured now. And until you’re past the two weeks’ mark, you are going to need help with the daily normal routines.” Nayuki answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"I know…" Yuuta sighed aloud, wondering if he should inform his mother about his injury. Then again, perhaps Fu-chan has already done it for him? As though on cue, his mobile starts vibrating with an incoming call from his mother - Hoshino Yuzu. 

Using his left hand, he somehow managed to clumsily swipe his phone screen so he could answer the incoming call from his mother. 

“Hi, mom…” Yuuta started, sounding a tad sheepish. 

“Good morning, Yuu-chan. Are you free today?” Hoshino Yuzu asks over the phone. 

"I have a recording job around 10am, and then I should be free afterward." Yuuta flicked a glance at his pinned-up schedule on the inside of his wardrobe door and said in response to his mother's inquiry. 

“Good, I’ll meet you for lunch then. Oh, and Yumiko would be joining us for lunch as well. You are welcome to bring your friends along.” Hoshino Yuzu announced before hanging up on her side. 

Yuuta gaped at his phone screen with a look of incredulity, before he shrugged and stuffed his mobile device into his backpack. “Come on, Na-chan… let’s go downstairs and meet the rest for breakfast.” 

While waiting for Nayuki to bring him his breakfast tray, Yuuta played around with his mobile device before deciding to drop his cousin - Futaba Taiga, an audio message via the messenger app. The audio recording function in the app was a new discovery made by Yuuta some minutes ago. 

His sisters, both of them, have obviously gotten the news of his injury from Futaba Taiga and had dropped him a voice audio message in the messaging app for him - wishing him a speedy recovery. And probably to clue him in about the audio message function, so he could still keep in contact with them despite having difficulty in typing out the messages the traditional way. 

Private chat between Futaba Taiga and Hoshitani Yuuta, 16th of August 2018, 8.15am 

Yuuta: [Fu-chan, did you by chance updated my sisters and mom about my incident during the S&L performance yesterday?] - 0.15

Taiga: Yep, I did. I told them when you are in the hospital for that medical check yesterday. Actually, it was Sumi’s idea of contacting your family members about your incident. Although, I have to admit it took me a few minutes to decide who I should contact about your incident. So, I called Yukari to discuss the options. She later told me to inform your mom about it, because apparently your dad and god-father are both not in town. ^^; 

Yuuta: [I see… I thought it was strange that mom called just now asking to meet up for lunch. I guess she told Aunt Yumiko about my incident too, so the two of them decides to see me with their own eyes and get the entire story about how the incident comes about.] - 1.05

Taiga: Most likely, so how are you today? Feeling better? 

Yuuta: [Yes, I believed so. I've somewhat grown accustomed to the pain as I breathe now. And the shoulder wise, now I only feel a dull throbbing ache when I accidentally moved my right hand. So, overall, I'll say it's better than yesterday.] - 0.59

Taiga: That’s good to know ^_^ Oh, and a message from Prince Haruto. He wishes you a speedy recovery. 

Yuuta: [Right… I’ve gotta go, Fu-chan. It’s time for breakfast. I’ll see you soon…?] - 0.40 

“Oh dear~ Yuuta-kun, what happened to you?!” Yashamaru Sakutaro gasped when he took a good look at the green-eyed teen when the members of Stardust filed out from the MPV that just turns into the parking lot in front of the recording studio building. 

“Haha... erm, well... I sort of had an accident during yesterday’s performance?” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he responded a tad sheepishly under the shocking gaze of Yashamaru Sakutaro. 

“...I see, sorry to make you report for work while injured then.” Yashamaru winced after Tsukigami Kaito managed to rehash the entire accident that took place yesterday during the performance of the S&L in a summary for him to get a general picture of how the accident occurs. 

"It's okay... I understand that there are no other time-blocks available and we need to get the recording done for the CD to be released on schedule." Yuuta responded, with an understanding look directed towards the figure of Yashamaru. 

So, the members of Stardust enter the recording studio building under the guidance and lead of Yashamaru Sakutaro. Along the way, they chanced upon several artists under the record labels of High Edge Records, including the members of the female band - Alive. The lead singer of the band took one look at Yuuta’s arm in the sling and gasp, before inquiring on what had happened. That prompted Tsukigami Kaito to rehash the tale of yesterday’s accident that resulted in Yuuta’s injury, for the second time in 15 minutes. 

Apparently, the same question was asked again to the members of Stardust when they stepped into the recording studio. The entire sound technician and engineer crew decided to inquire into Yuuta’s injury upon the sight of the teen, and by the end of it - Tsukigami Kaito was so done with the question that he was contemplating on whether or not, he should do a recording of the tale and saved it in his mobile device. That way, if someone else starts asking about Yuuta’s injury - he could just hit the play button on his mobile device to the recorded voice clip and leave it to the recorded clip to do the explanation for him. 

As to the reason why he had to handle the responding to these questions is also simple to comprehend, Kuga isn’t someone with many words. When left up to the stoic teen, no details except for a simple - there was an accident the day before could be gathered from the answer. Tengenji, on the other hand, would just mutter ‘no comments’ when he doesn’t feel like explaining to non-relevant personnel. 

Nayuki likely would launch into a grand-father tale of how the event from yesterday could lead up to Yuuta's injury which would just be too long-winded for people to endure. As such, only Tsukigami can provide a concise but detailed summary of yesterday's incident that will explain Yuuta's injury away without more prying questions directed their way. Yuuta, on the other hand, would only look sheepish as he told the curious onlookers that he had an accident the day before without going into details. And if the people pry deeper, it's up to Tsukigami Kaito to handle the questions. 

“...You know, I’m half-tempted to record an audio recording summarizing the accident from yesterday on the mobile device – so, to save us the hassle of repeating the same tale over and over, again.” Tsukigami Kaito commented in a half-sarcastic tone of voice when they entered the family restaurant of Saizeriya to meet up with Hoshino Yuzu, and Hoshino Yumiko for lunch. 

Only Tsukigami Kaito and Nayuki Toru are joining their team leader for the lunch meeting with Yuuta's mother and aunt from the maternal side of the family. Kuga Shuu has declined the invitation citing that he is meeting his girlfriend for lunch in a new themed cafe that just opens up in Akihabara which caught the girl's interest. Tengenji, on the other hand, has his lunch date appointment with Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi elsewhere in Ginza, Tokyo. 

“Actually, Kaicchin - that’s a brilliant suggestion. I mean, today’s already half-over… but you can still record a clip that summarized how I came to be injured on your mobile device. I’m sure it would come into use pretty soon. It could be useful when we dropped by the office building later after lunch.” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he addressed his annoyed teammate in a placating tone of voice. 

"You're right, I should do it soon. Maybe, towards the end of the lunch." Tsukigami Kaito mulled over his own idea minutes ago, before agreeing with Yuuta's statement. Albeit, the idea only came to him out from sheer frustration but it does seem logical when he considered how popular his team leader is among their co-workers and network in general. Hence, there is literally no chance of people overlooking the injury of their leader - especially when his leader is still put on a sling.

“Yuuta-kun, where’s your mom and aunt, by the way?” Nayuki Toru asks then, his eyes searching the family restaurant trying to locate the mother and aunt of his friend but not quite successful in the task. 

"I think they're seated in the far back corner of the restaurant," Yuuta responded before he starts walking further into the restaurant. As it turns out, his mother and aunt were seated at the table that is just next to the area where the bathroom of the restaurant was situated. 

"...Aunt Miko, what is it with you and your habit of picking a table near the toilet facility?" Yuuta's lips twitch uncontrollably as he inquires. 

"Well… it's convenient when I need the bathroom for one, and secondly - it's a sure guarantee that seats in this area are usually emptied because people avoid them for the same reason that I tend to pick them." Hoshino Yumiko shrugged her response, before shifting curious eyes on the two teens that accompanied her nephew on the trip. 

"Hello, boys~ thank you for keeping Yuu-chan company this afternoon. Do take a seat, my sister is in the washroom. She would be out in a jiffy, oh, did Yuu-chan tell you about us being twins? So, don't be surprised when you see her later." Hoshino Yumiko greeted Tsukigami Kaito and Nayuki Toru with a bright smile on her lips. 

“Good afternoon, thank you for the lunch invitation.” Both Tsukigami Kaito and Nayuki Toru hurried to bow in response, while Yuuta took a seat in the chair opposite his aunt. 

"So, Yuu-chan… did the doctor says how long you need to remain in the sling?" Hoshino Yumiko took a minute to assess her nephew's appearance, aside from the sling. Her nephew generally looks well enough, but she's not so easily fooled. After all, Fu-chan has said that Yuuta had the misfortune of not just dislocating his right shoulder but also cracked two of his ribs. One of the most common symptoms for ribs injury is the strong pain in the chest area when the person breathes. 

"About three days… I believe." Yuuta responded, despite the doctor saying 2-3 days… Yuuta decides to go with a longer duration.

“So, care to share with me how you got injured? I mean, I know Yuzu-nee heard the full details from Fu-chan but she wasn’t quite clear when she calls me to speak about your injury.” Hoshino Yumiko decides to broach the topic of how Yuuta got himself injured while her twin is still preoccupied in the washroom facility. 

"Ah… well, it's an accident. Long story short, one of the scaffolds that were set up in the trap room on the two sides of the trap-hole to hold up some large-size stage-setting backdrop collapse and broke into pieces atop of the mattress which I was supposed to fell upon at a later scene. Although, the stage crew hurried to fix things… but perhaps, they were in too much of a rush that they didn't conduct another check before clearing the trap-room good for use. And then, seconds before the scene I'm supposed to 'fall' into hell which is the trap-room in actuality… Ageha-chan, one of my friends notice a rusted nail on the mattress around the area I would land upon after jumping into the trap-hole. Since the communication gadget is only hooked up to the crew in the backstage and not directly to the actors on-stage, I had no idea what is going on in the trap room and just went along with the script. So, I jump into the trap-hole at the designated point in time… I was already falling mid-process when I noticed Ageha-chan being in the way. So, to stop a direct collision between the two of us - I decide to shove him out of the way seconds before I was to land on the mattress. Ultimately, my decision resulted in a dislocation of my shoulder and a case of two cracked ribs situation." Yuuta decides to give the summary personally, this time around. Knowing his friend - Tsukigami Kaito is already rather sick of repeating the same old tale over and over again, by now. 

“I see… hmm, oh well… in this case, I guess we could only classify it as an accident. Because it’s quite apparent that whether you shove that friend of yours aside or not, you are bound to injure yourself one way or another. It’s not possible to blame your friend either, since getting impaled by a rusted nail is definitely more dangerous than getting an injury on the shoulders in hindsight.” Hoshino Yumiko mused aloud, deciding to do away with her original intention to lecture her nephew about the injury. Before hearing the story, she actually thought her nephew’s injury came from his own carelessness or from trying to play hero or something… 

It was several minutes later that Hoshino Yuzu came out from the washroom facility to rejoin her sister at the table. It didn’t take her long to notice the newcomers, and the first thing she did upon arriving back at the table was to greet her injured son with a kiss to the forehead. 

"Good afternoon, Yuu-chan. It's good to see you looking relatively well, at least, there's color in your cheeks. I was half-afraid to see you looking all pale and in pain, to be honest. So, I'm glad you aren't displaying that kind of symptoms. Fu-chan mentioned that you'd cracked your ribs as well, on a scale of 1 to 10… how bad is the pain when you breathe?" Hoshino Yuzu first planted a kiss on Yuuta's forehead, before she verbally greeted the teen and starts speaking her mind about her thoughts when she first received news of Yuuta's injury from Futaba Taiga. 

"Hmm…around 5, I supposed," Yuuta commented in response, it feels worse yesterday though. But today's relatively better, likely because he has grown accustomed to the feeling of pain when he breathes. 

“I see… and these are your teammates from Stardust, I supposed?” Hoshino Yuzu then shifted her inquiring gaze upon the figure of Tsukigami Kaito and Nayuki Toru, as she commented. 

“Alright, that’s the cue for an introduction session. Guys, meet my mother - Hoshino Yuzu, and her twin - Hoshino Yumiko. Likewise, these two are my friends and teammates from Stardust. The navy-haired teen is Tsukigami Kaito, I call him Kaicchin mostly. The cream-haired teen is my best friend at present, and the team-mom of our team - Nayuki Toru.” Yuuta then proceeds to introduce his mother and his aunt to his friends officially before repeating the same for his friends to his mother and aunt. 

“Team mom? Was he the one you were saying about having a mother-hen nature? I’m surprised you didn’t bring the whole team over though; I did leave you with an open invitation to invite your entire team over.” Hoshino Yuzu commented wryly as she greeted her son with a kiss on the forehead. 

"Well… I did invite them all, but both of them already have lunch dates planned. So, they have to decline the invitation to lunch today. If you are keen to meet the rest of my teammates, you probably have to drop us the invitation a few days beforehand. And yes, Nayuki is the one I am referring to about having a mother-hen nature. He's also the one in charge of waking me up daily, to keep me from oversleeping and ended up going to class late on most days." Yuuta said to his mother in a matter-of-fact tone of voice for the first part of his words, and when he starts talking about Nayuki… his tone took on a more light-hearted and cheerful vibe. 

“Point taken; I shall bear that in mind. Now, have a look at the menu. We will order our food first, and then we can continue the conversation.” Hoshino Yuzu then handed the menu over to the three teens, before she took a look at her own copy of the menu to decide on the lunch set to order for this afternoon. 

With Nayuki and Tsukigami around, the conversation during lunch was kept light and easy. They had both shared the tale of how they ended up being friends with the mother and aunt of Yuuta. And when Nayuki reaches the part about how one of their teammates kept a pet cat in secret hidden away from the knowledge of the dorm caretaker and the students in general. Of course, Nayuki had also shared the tale of how Yuuta managed to get over his aversion for animals - in specific, cats. 

“Oh, so that’s why you no longer freaked out over cats… I thought it was strange for you to not jump a foot in the air when Natsuki brought her cat over to the family gathering during the new year.” Hoshino Yuzu laughed aloud, eyeing her son in amusement. She had always thought her son phobia towards animals, in general, ridiculous but the phobia towards cats is the most baffling. Since cats are usually more docile than dogs, so it seems a tad strange for her son to freak out each time he sees a cat. 

"Gees…mom, it's not my fault that dad has the bad habit of bringing back creepy-looking animals statue - you know?! Besides, I was only 3 years old when he brought back that awful cat statue. That cat statue's eyes is the glow in the dark type even, it's darn creepy to see that at night! Thankfully, that creepy cat statue has been relocated to the storage room back home… but I'm never going to venture into that storage room alone. Kudos to Mit-chan who could access that storage room daily with that much creepy animal's statues sitting in one corner of that room." Yuuta shudders when he thought back to the storage room at his family home. 

“That, I agree. Your father likes to buy random and nonsense things back home as strange souvenirs, thankfully when Mit-chan travels alongside him to overseas destinations… these strange souvenirs were cut down tremendously.” Hoshino Yuzu nodded in agreement when it comes down to her ex-husband’s weird souvenirs taste. 

“Natsuki… who is that?” Nayuki blinked at the mention of yet another unknown name, but based on the words of Hoshino Yuzu - that seems to be a relative of his friend, too? 

"Matsumoto Natsuki, the daughter of my aunt Tamao, and my cousin. Natsuki's 15-years-old this year, I don't know her well. Since I've only just met her earlier this year during the new year family gathering. She owns a cat - Himalayan breed, I believe?" Yuuta responded, elaborated a bit more for the benefits of his curious teammate. 

"I see…" Nayuki nodded in response then, he didn't continue to pry afterward. Tsukigami Kaito, on the other hand, decides to inquire just how many aunts Yuuta has on his maternal side of the family because it's really confusing since he has never heard Yuuta mention uncles. Every time his leader references something to his maternal side of the family, it's always aunt and uncles-in-law. 

“...I have no uncles on my mother’s side of the family, I only had one uncle and that’s the elder brother of my father - Hoshitani Kosaku, who is a film director. My father has no sister, but my mother has plenty of sisters but no brothers. My mom is the 2nd daughter of the family, she has an elder sister - Aunt Yaeko, who's married into the Futaba family. Yumiko is her twin and the 3rd daughter of the Hoshino family. One of the reasons why people referred to the Hoshino family as infamous is because they have more daughters than sons - over the past few generations. There is a total of 7 daughters in the Hoshino's family, so excluding my mother - I have 6 aunts on my mother's side of the family." Yuuta said in response to his navy-haired teammate's curious inquiry. 

“6 aunts!? That’s a lot of aunts… and how many cousins do you have in total?” Tsukigami Kaito continues to ask in satisfaction of his personal curiosity in his friend’s family background. 

"Aunt Yaeko had 3 kids, Aunt Tamao only had 1 daughter, Aunt Tamako has 2 daughters who are twins. Aunt Yumiko, Kimiko, and Keiko are all single… so, 6 cousins on my mother's side of the family. Uncle Kosaku has two boys of his own, both in college now." Yuuta answered easily enough, he didn't think it necessary to hide this information away from his friends. Seeing as these cousins of his might be mentioned in passing during conversations every now and then. 

The lunch meet-up only lasted for an hour, primarily because Hoshino Yuzu has an appointment with a client at her salon around 2pm and so, couldn’t stay longer. Hoshino Yumiko, on the other hand, volunteers to drive the three teens to the office building of Daikoku Productions while Yuzu headed back to her workplace - the hair salon to meet her client. 

Essentially, the visit to the office building is just to drop off Yuuta’s medical leave to be taken off active duty for Thrive and B-Pro for the next 12 weeks to come. Because until Yuuta’s shoulder injury has recovered, he is unable to appear in front of the public in his guise of Ashu Yuuta. 

"Okay, so what do you reckon we should tell the fans and the public about Ashu Yuuta's hiatus status?" Daikoku Shuuji shifted inquiring eyes upon Yuuta after he read through Yuuta's medical report. 

“Just say I’ve decided to take a holiday break in some secluded town where the internet is unavailable?” Yuuta suggested, actually he didn’t really know how to explain Ashu’s absence away to the public... so, eventually he left it up to the boss’ decision to come up with the official announcement. 

“I’ll discuss it with Atsushi, and then we will see what we can do to explain Ashu’s absence to the members of the public and the fans of Thrive and B-Pro.” Daikoku Shuuji sighed before dismissing the trio from his office, pinching the bridge of his nose – the younger Daikoku sibling decides to call a meeting to address Yuuta’s injury and see what kind of excuses they can come up to explain why Ashu Yuuta wouldn’t be available to take on any jobs for the next 12 weeks to come. 

"Thank you, sir, and I apologize for the inconvenience caused," Yuuta responded, bowing his head at the figure of Daikoku Shuuji respectfully. 

“It’s fine... accidents are accidents, one never knew when it would happen.” Daikoku Shuuji waved off Yuuta’s apology, sending them off on their way. 

"I'm surprised Shuuji-san didn't ask for a recount of the incident..." Tsukigami Kaito commented as they stepped out of the man's office. 

“I reckon he already heard of the details from Tomo-kun or Kenken soon after the incident happens. Most likely Tomo-kun, since he was on the phone all the time when he was in the dressing room.” Yuuta commented in a dry tone of voice, after all, he didn't miss how the white-haired member of KitaKore was constantly on the phone yesterday since arriving at the dressing room where he was being tended to and receiving first-aid attention from his fellow classmates and Sazanami-senpai. 

“Right, so… what do you guys have in mind to do next?" Tsukigami Kaito asks once they stepped out of the company building. Stardust’s job has ended for the day, so technically, they have the rest of the afternoon free and seeing as it is one of the last few days to the Summer Vacation… they don’t have to rush back to school too. 

“We’ll go shopping - there’s something we need to get. Right, Na-chan?” Yuuta responded, sharing a look with his roommate before turning towards the navy-haired teen with a grinning expression. 

“...” 

Thirty minutes later, Tsukigami Kaito was dragged alongside by his two teammates who decide to spend their afternoon shopping in the renowned discount store – Don Quijote, in the Kanda area which is relatively near to the town of Ochanomizu where their school and dormitory were situated in. Initially, Yuuta's intention was to patron the store to purchase a toiletries basket for his own use... but then, he ended up buying two of the toiletries ' basket. 

“Yuuta-kun, why did you ended up buying two of the same items? I thought you only need one?” Nayuki was puzzled, seeing as he has not quite made up his mind whether he wanted to get it from Don Quijote or from the 100-yen shops closer to their school dorm instead. 

"Oh... erm, I kind of bought one for Itsuki too?" Yuuta sweat-dropped, albeit he didn't really ask if his boyfriend needed one and just went ahead with his decision to buy one for his beau. But then again, he thought it would be good to have one of these toiletries' baskets in his boyfriend's bathroom. They are good for organizing use and can help to keep the vanity countertop tidy and neat. 

“...And why do you have shampoos and conditioners in the shopping basket too?” Nayuki Toru sweat-dropped when he flicked a glance over to the shopping basket in Tsukigami’s hands, as he inquires. Due to Yuuta’s injury, he is unable to pick out items and hold on to the shopping basket at the same time. Therefore, Tsukigami Kaito was roped in to come along with them on their shopping trip. Nayuki can’t really help because he has his own shopping list to fulfill in Don Quijote. 

"Oh... those are for Shiki-chan, Kei-senpai was complaining about Shiki-chan nicking his shampoo for the third day in a row last night. I overheard him complaining to Haruka-senpai in the hallway when they headed for the student's lounge for a group discussion on their graduation project work." Yuuta follows Nayuki's eyes towards the bottle of 2-in-1 shampoo with conditioner sitting in his shopping basket and responded casually. 

“...Is Shiki-senpai going to pay you back for these purchases?” Tsukigami Kaito could not help but wonders aloud. 

"Good question... well, likely he would pay me back since he legit told me which brands, he tends to use so I could just get it for him if I happens across them in the GC earlier or I could just get Itsuki to pay me back the expenses since Shiki's mom is reimbursing Itsuki on the expenses he spends on feeding Shiki," Yuuta commented in response to his navy-haired teammate's inquiry. 

"GC...it's not the Stardust GC, right?" Tsukigami Kaito raised his eyebrow up in the question, as he clarifies.

"Nope, it's the OtoHoshi dysfunctional family GC created by Itsuki yesterday," Yuuta responded, his tone amused. 

“Sorry, come again? What GC was that again?!” Tsukigami Kaito gaped as he turns incredulous eyes on his team leader – Hoshitani Yuuta.

"The OtoHoshi dysfunctional family GC," Yuuta repeated his words, very much enjoying the stupefied look on his friends' faces. 

“... Oh, what a unique name for the GC.” Nayuki sweat-dropped as he commented, after digesting the bit of information. 

"Yes, well... Itsuki figures since the chat group included both Ageha-chan and Shiki-chan. The name is kind of befitting, they are, after all, our pseudo-sons. Did I mention how we were to be completely responsible for Shiki-chan for the next week to come?" Yuuta then shifts his eyes towards his friends and asks. 

“Nope, you didn’t mention anything of the sort. What do you mean by that actually?” Tsukigami Kaito pressed on for further details.

"In short, Shiki-chan's legit parents decide to go on an 8D7N cruise holidays from next Monday onwards. So, they sort of handed the guardianship rights to us for the next week?" Yuuta responded, giving his resident closet gossiping friend the full details of why they were made responsible for Shiki Toma over the next one week. 

"Oh, by the way... after Don Quijote, I had one more stop to make," Yuuta added on, as they headed towards the queue for the cashier counters. 

“One more stop? Where?” His two friends blinked up at him in bewilderment. 

“UNIQLO Arte in Akihabara. I need new casual wear – shirts in particular.” Yuuta sighed as he responded, this was one of the most pressing things he needs to shop for, given that it had taken him quite some time to find a shirt in his wardrobe. 

"Ah...I see." Tsukigami nodded in understanding then, knowing for a fact that his team leader's casual wear is mostly t-shirts which can be a tad challenging for the teen to wear while the teen's shoulder is still recovering from the injury. 

At present, Yuuta can’t even move his right hand without feeling slight pain, raising his entire arm up is even more difficult. Hence, it’s no wonder for the green-eyed teen to contemplate shopping for new clothes. 

"Good, it's not too crowded yet," Nayuki commented when they entered the Akihabara UNIQLO store, to start helping Yuuta out with his shirt shopping spree. 

"Well… it is Thursday and it's already after lunch hour, the adults are mostly back at work already. While it is the summer vacation, with the new term approaching… I reckon quite many students are spending this time working on their holiday homework on a last-minute basis." Tsukigami Kaito deadpans in response. 

"Agreed…" Yuuta nodded, as he wondered if there's a directory around so he could see where he should go in search of the shirts for men.

“Yuuta-kun, if my memory serves me right… the men department is on the other side of the store.” Nayuki said, pointing towards the other corner of the shop. The UNIQLO outlet of Akihabara is situated in the Arte 1 shopping mall, on the 2nd floor. The store spans half the entire floor of the mall, with a vast collection of casual wear and accessories catered to kids, and adult men and ladies. 

“Thanks, Na-chan.” Yuuta nodded to his cream-haired friend with gratitude, as he starts heading towards the direction where Nayuki had pointed him in. 

“Yuuta, how many shirts are you thinking of getting?” Tsukigami Kaito inquires, as he ponders if he should request for a shopping basket from the staff of the store for the attires his friend is going to pick out. 

"I'm thinking around 3-5 pieces of apparels, I already had about 2-3 shirts attire but I don't think that's enough to last me through this period. Albeit, with the laundry machines readily available in the dorm - cleaning is an easy task… but I can't keep on wearing the same old clothes out, can I? Even if nobody would criticize me for wearing the same old attires if I'm laundering them, keeping them clean and is repeating them in a weekly pattern in the dorm. I can't wear the same thing for job assignments, moreover, the other button-down shirt I have in my collections is more of the long-sleeves formal wear type. With my shoulder in the present state, long sleeves shirt is a tad inconvenient for me now." Yuuta responded with a sigh.

"I see… I supposed you know the actual sizing of your clothes? Because I doubt you can try the clothes on with your hand the way it is now… changing will take you a lot of time." Tsukigami Kaito commented in response then, as he makes sure to follow his team leader closely so it would be easier for his team leader who is busy shopping for apparels to have access to the shopping basket in his hands. 

"Yes. I know my own size, so no issues in that area…" Yuuta nodded in response, dropping a pale blue button-down shirt in cotton material into the shopping basket after double-checking on the sizing he has taken up for a closer inspection. 

By the time the trio returns to the dormitory building after completing their shopping spree, it's already 4pm in the afternoon. Almost immediately, Nayuki headed straight for the fridge to check on his remaining ingredients and try to determine if he needs to make an immediate trip to the supermarket. And then the cream-haired teen turns towards Tsukigami Kaito and asks if the teen could help him check with the other two members of their team to see if they are coming back for dinner. 

“Okay, I’ll ask them as soon as I dropped the shopping bags of the both of you in room 201." Tsukigami Kaito responded as he offers to send the shopping bag of items purchased by Nayuki from Don Quijote back to the dorm room the cream-haired teen was sharing with Yuuta as well. 

“Oh... thank you.” Nayuki blinked once before nodding his appreciation towards the navy-haired teen. 

In response, Tsukigami Kaito just shrugged – in his opinion, it wouldn't be too much of a trouble since he's going to drop by the room 201 that is shared between Nayuki and Yuuta, either way. While Tsukigami Kaito went off to drop off the shopping bags that his teammates had came back with, Hoshitani Yuuta was off to take a shower. Because of his injury, his showering time has double significantly in terms of time needed… and not wanting to hog the shower cubicles during peak hours - Yuuta decides to take his shower a tad earlier today. 

"I'm off for my shower, just closed the door as you leave the room," Yuuta instructed his navy-haired teammate as he left the room for the common bathroom. 

To make it easier for himself to bring his shower toiletries into the shower cubicles, Yuuta had immediately put his toiletries basket purchased from Don Quijote to use by dumping his entire collection of toiletries into one of the baskets. With the basket filled up with his toiletries, his underwear and bath towel were soft enough that he could actually fold them up and place them under the armpit of his injured shoulder. That way, it would free up his left hand to open up the door to the common bathroom since the toiletries basket's handle is wide enough that he can actually hook it onto his left wrist briefly upon arriving at the door to the bathroom facility. 

Group-chat of Team Ootori [Tsukigami, Nayuki, Yuuta, Kuga, Tengenji] - 16th of August 2018, 4.30pm

Kaito: @Kuga @ Kerukeru - Na-chan ask if the two of you are coming back in for dinner? 

Kuga: Yes, I'll be back after sending Yuki-chan home. 

Kerukeru: Nope, Akira-chan and I are dining out this evening. 

Kaito: Noted. Enjoy your date with your princess Akira then XD 

Kerukeru: ｡^ ‿ ^｡ Oh~ I most certainly will enjoy our private time together ｡^ ‿ ^｡

PS: How’s the meeting with Yuuta’s mom and aunt during lunch?

Kaito: It’s interesting… we found out a couple of interesting facts about Yuuta’s family life ^_^ 

Kuga: Oh? ( ◔ω◔ิ) Such as?

Kaito: How Yuuta’s phobia towards animals comes about? Oh, and apparently his mom asks him to rate the pain he feels each time he breathes in between 1 to 10, guess what’s his rating for the pain? 

Kerukeru: No idea, around 7 perhaps? 

Kaito: Nope, Kuga? 

Kuga: Well… Futaba-san did say he has a high pain tolerance, so I'll say it's likely in the lower register… between 4-5, I guess?

Kaito: Bingo, he rated it 5… ^^; 

Kerukeru: O_O I don’t know what to think… 

PS: TTYL, I’m on a date after all XD

Kuga: I’m on my way back, just dropped Yuki-chan off… would be back in 20 minutes. 

“Na-chan, Kuga says he’s coming back for dinner. Kerukeru is not coming back though, he’s having dinner with his princess Akira before coming back." Tsukigami Kaito said as he re-enters the dining room upon coming down the stairs. 

“Noted, and where’s Yuuta-kun?” Nayuki then asks, finding it strange that he hasn’t seen or heard his leader’s voice since their return from the shopping trip. 

“Off to the shower, he says he might as well take an earlier shower what’s with his injury doubling the time he needs to finish showering.” Tsukigami Kaito responded with a shrug. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 120 finally ready XD Meeting at 10am later today, wish me luck ^^ I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter ^_^ See you next time XD I'm off to start on chapter 121


	121. Ryo and Anko…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update~ >_< Yesterday's morning meeting kind of delayed my writing speed and so I only managed to finish the chapter 10 minutes ago. I'm moving on to start working on the next chapter after lunch, and hoping I could get it ready by tomorrow early morning. Anyway, in the meantime, enjoy the chapter of today. 
> 
> 85% of the chapter is on Rynko and hence I titled it Ryo and Anko... the last portion of the chapter comprises of chats between Ootori and his mother, as well as the GC of the OtoHoshi dysfunctional family ^^;

Summer vacation for the students of Ayanagi Academy will end officially on the 19th of August 2018, and the new term would begin on the following day - Monday, the 20th of August. Typically, students would be spending these last few days working exceptionally hard to clear off their summer vacation assignments. 

Of course, for some who did their homework on time, need not rush and could enjoy their last few days of the vacation in peace even. This is especially the case for Fuyusawa Ryo, the secretary for the present Kao Council. Despite being part of the Kao Council, that is very well-known for being busy literally all year round. The aquamarine-haired teen is still keeping up with his academic studies on time. With his efficient time management plan in place, the teen typically will end office hours on time. 

The moment Fuyusawa Ryo returns to the dormitory, he would start to work on his holiday assignments. Even after he had taken on the extra responsibility of checking through Fudo Akane’s homework recently, all the aquamarine-haired teen did was to extend his Saturday office hours for a bit to catch up on his delayed office work due to his tutoring Fudo Akane on weekdays afternoon. 

All in all, Fuyusawa Ryo was successful since he has managed to keep his Sundays free throughout the entire 6 weeks of the summer vacation, except for the two weeks he was away with his students for the training camp in preparation for the impending Ayanagi Festival test stage for the Star-Team project. 

On the 16th of August, Thursday - Fuyusawa Ryo ended his office hours promptly at 5pm on the dot. As he left his office, the aquamarine-haired teen comes across the figure of Ootori Itsuki emerging from behind the office door of Shiki Toma. 

“Good evening, Ootori-senpai.” Fuyusawa Ryo greeted the graduated senior civilly, as they met eyes while walking down the hallway. 

“Good evening, Fuyusawa-kun. How has your day been?” Ootori Itsuki nodded to the aquamarine-haired teen as he greeted the teen back in response. 

“Busy but manageable, I would say. Was senpai in school the entire day today?” Fuyusawa inquires, out of interest seeing as the S&L performance is already over… there really isn’t a point for Ootori Itsuki to stay in the school compound for such long hours, unless the senior has been here since this morning after dropping off the bento lunch for his auburn-haired friend. 

"Sort of… but not really, I went out for a bit just now. But then, I had to come back to attend to some other errands. Checking in on Shiki's work progress is just in passing." Ootori shrugged his response before he gave Fuyusawa Ryo a final nod in acknowledgment as he turns towards the lockers' room. 

Stepping out from the Kao Council building, Fuyusawa Ryo thought for a moment before he decides to drop a message to Anko informing the girl that he’s dropping by at the cafe, shortly. 

Private chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo, 16th of August 2018, 5.05pm

Fuyusawa: Anko, just to give you a heads-up. I'm coming to the cafe shortly. ヾ|*ﾟωﾟ|ゞ

Anko: Oh ~ Good! I'll keep you a slice of that new vegan cake I came up with the other day ^_^ The cake is already on the menu since Akane and the other members of Killer King had all agreed on its flavor… but I still want your opinion on the new cake ^_^ Thanks for the heads-up, I'll see you shortly in the cafe. 

PS: Thanks for the grape jam, and the lovely freshly picked cherries from the Yamanashi prefecture. You didn’t pick the cherries yourself from the farm, did you? 

Fuyusawa: (´◍ᴗ◍`) I'm glad you like them. And I apologized for having to get your cousin to pass the items over to you, I would prefer to do it myself… but being away from the office for two weeks has resulted in my work-desk being cluttered with a dozen of paperwork that I had to get through. So, out of no choice, I decide to let Akane play 'postman' instead. 

PS: No, I didn't. I just bought it from the fruit farm when I pass by the area. 

Anko: Ah… I see, no worries. Akane told me that you're busy and because the souvenirs you picked out for me are perishable goods hence, he was told to play courier for you ^_^ 

PS: So, how was the training camp? Was it good?

Fuyusawa: It went alright, everything proceeds as planned. And it was productive for me in another sense as well, I got my break away from your cousin for 2 weeks… and I managed to finish up my holiday assignments while in Yamanashi too. ┃・u・┃

Anko: Really? That's good to know. Summer vacation homework is really daunting… or was that only applicable to my school? For a six weeks break, my first two weeks are no different from the usual school days since I need to return to school daily for supplementary classes to attend some extra-curriculum lessons conducted by external instructors. =_= 

That left me with four weeks of vacation, and I spend two weeks working on my stack of homework assignments including a social studies project work with my classmates… which means, out of the entire six weeks of vacation. I only get to enjoy two weeks of freedom… =_=; but even these two weeks of vacation… I’m like working on most days. How I wish I could get at least a day off work to simply enjoy my holiday break…*Weary Emoji*

Fuyusawa: ［●＿ ●］ I see… I’m arriving in five minutes, so I guess we could continue the rest of the conversation in person. 

Anko: Okay, see you in a while. ^_^ 

The bell attached to the cafe’s door jingle as it was pushed open by an incoming customer, turning towards the door - Fudo Anko greeted cheerfully, before looking up to see who’s the customer. “Welcome to Cafe Zen.” 

"Good evening, Anko." Fuyusawa Ryo greeted, before asking if his usual seat is still available. The cafe is, after all, more crowded than usual seeing as he has arrived an hour later as compared to his usual visiting timing. 

“Oh~ Ryo-kun! Welcome, and well… your usual window bar seat isn’t quite available. But you can have the cozy and quiet corner seat for today.” Anko beams at her friend before she starts leading the aquamarine-haired teen towards the quiet corner seat she had reserved for the teen after receiving the notification that he would be coming in for a visit earlier. 

Fuyusawa Ryo was rather surprised to find the seat Anko had directed him over was labeled with a reserved tag on the table, and so, he thought to ask. "I didn't know you allow reservation for your customers here… I thought only restaurants will allow table reservation services?" 

Anko sweat-dropped briefly as she responded, "You're right to say that we usually don't do reservation here… in fact, the reservation service is only open to affiliated groups. Our cafe is one of the registered partnered F&B outlets with match-making agencies, so sometimes these match-making agencies will arrange for their clients to meet-up in our cafe for a first official meeting. On these occasions, we would reserve the table for these match-making meetings to take place. Of course, we would only hold the table for them for 15 minutes, and they are to give the name of the reservation person - usually the name of a manager for the match-making agencies before we would show them to the reserved table. Most of our regular customers know about this service, so they won't question when we put the tag up and they would also seat themselves further away to provide the young couples with privacy for their first meeting." 

Fuyusawa Ryo took a moment to digest the bit of information provided by Anko, before nodding and said. “I see... and while on the subject, you aren’t going to be in trouble for reserving the table for me – are you?” 

“Huh? Trouble...? Oh, you mean am I going to get into trouble with my father for reserving this seat for you?” Fudo Anko was stumped for a second before she finally caught on to what Fuyusawa was trying to convey to her. 

“Yes... this seat is mostly used for match-making sessions, isn’t it?” Fuyusawa asks back in return. 

"True... but we also served normal customers here on days where there's no match being arranged to take place in our cafe," Anko responded. 

“But the reservation tag is mostly only in use when such match-making session would be taking place in here, isn’t it?” Fuyusawa clarifies in return. 

"Ah... I see, no worries about that – Akane had once reserved the same table for his meeting with his manager before the Killer King officially debuts. So, our regulars know that this table isn't just strictly meant for use during match-making sessions." Fudo Anko responded, setting her friend's mind at ease that no strange rumors are going to come out from her reserving the table for his use. 

“Good, so...earlier on, you were saying that your school has arranged for some extra-curriculum courses to be conducted by external instructors during the summer break period for their students. What do these extra-curriculum courses entail?" Fuyusawa Ryo asks out of curiosity. 

"...Programming... web programming to be exact." Fudo Anko sighed in response, until now, she still couldn't quite make sense of why they have to attend web programming classes during the summer break period. It isn't as though they are all IT-savvy people, even if they are well-educated in the aspects of IT... web programming isn't particularly her preferred area in the scope of IT-related knowledge. 

“Judging from that look on your face, can I safely assumed that you didn’t particularly enjoy these extra curriculum classes?” Fuyusawa Ryo smirked as he commented at his friend. 

"Well...duh, I've never been much of an IT-savvy person. I mean, I know how to operate IT-related electronics gadgets but that's pretty much about it. I use the internet plenty, but that's just it – I only use the service. I am not all that interested in learning how to program and design a website. The knowledge just seems to go over my head, the two weeks attendance of that mandatory extra-curriculum program really makes my head hurts. The only good thing out of these classes, was that I attained a certificate of participation? Thank god, no homework has been assigned and I was pretty much free-loafing on the classwork leaving my interested classmates to do all the work." Fudo Anko rolls her eyes as she recounted her experience of having to sit through that boring two-weeks' worth of web-programming class to the aquamarine-haired teen. 

"Fair enough, I'm not very educated in the area of web design as well." Fuyusawa nodded in response, aside from being trained and proficient with the various office software and the use of email clients... the aquamarine-haired teen isn't much of an active internet heavy user. 

Most of the time, the aquamarine-haired teen still prefers to read an actual book as opposed to using e-reading applications. Before Fuyusawa gets acquainted with Fudo Anko, his use of the default messenger app installed on his mobile device could only be considered minimal. And then there’s the internet slang that he still couldn’t make any sense to this day, not to mention that the use of emoticons is practically non-existent before Fudo Anko comes into his life.

"Hmm… well, you don't look very IT-savvy either. I mean, I'm sure you're proficient with the operating systems of office software and could work a computer/laptop/smart device easily enough with the instruction manual provided. But you don't look like someone who would know how to detect a virus on an active computer, to be honest." Fudo Anko sweat-dropped as she commented, not wanting to accidentally insult her friend or anything. Since it's quite apparent that Fuyusawa Ryo isn't really bad in studies. 

“That, I certainly don’t know. I’m not well-versed in that area, as I’ve mentioned before. So, where’s the complimentary slice of cake that you said you’re going to reserve for me?” Fuyusawa Ryo then changes the topic of conversation steering it away from IT in general.

"Oh right, the cake… give me a minute. I'll go and get it for you." Fudo Anko was also glad for the change of topic, IT isn't exactly her favorite topic of conversation. Because half the time she would feel bored out by a discussion of IT related subjects. Hence, she couldn't really understand why people could be heard discussing things like which operating systems are better - Linux or Windows? 

About three minutes later, Fudo Anko came out from the kitchen with a slice of cake that she had set aside in the kitchen fridge some time ago when she first received the text from Fuyusawa informing her of his arrival ahead of time. The cake is made from the fresh cherries she had gotten from Fuyusawa Ryo through Akane who was tasked to play ‘postman’ upon the aquamarine-haired teen’s return from the Yamanashi Prefecture. 

As the vegan cherry vanilla cake is a new menu item, ever since it first appears in the cafe’s counter cake display fridge - it has attracted a group of the cafe's regular customer's interest to give it a try. As such, when Anko receive the notification from Fuyusawa about the aquamarine-haired teen's impending arrival at the cafe - she had promptly taken a slice out from the display fridge and brought it to the kitchen's fridge to keep aside for the teen. 

"Here you go, our cafe's newest item on the cake menu - the vegan cherry vanilla cake. Give it a try, and let me know your opinions. While on the subject, are you going with the vegan chai latte today or would you like to try something else?" Fudo Anko inquires as she set the cake slice down in front of her friend, with a warm smile. 

"Did you come up with another new vegan drink to add to the current beverage menu, again?" Fuyusawa Ryo raised his eyebrow questioning at his only female friend with a knowing look, because otherwise, Anko would have gone behind the drinks counter to start preparing his usual beverage choice already and not trying to ask if he has another drink in mind to try for the day. 

"Well… you'd got me there, yes - I did have something new. It isn't listed on the menu yet, so I would like to see if you would give me some face and try it out for me today?" Fudo Anko commented, throwing in one of the best pleading looks in her arsenal as she waited for her friend's response. 

“...Hmm… I supposed it wouldn’t hurt, it is complimentary like the cake - isn’t it? Seeing it isn’t on the menu yet…” Fuyusawa Ryo asks in response, seeking clarification on the issue. 

“Erm, yep… it is complimentary. I can’t expect you to pay for something that isn’t quite on the menu yet, isn’t it?” Anko sweat-dropped for a second before nodding in response. 

"...Tell you what, why don't I pay for the cake and you can serve me that drink you wanted me to try on a complimentary basis instead? I seriously doubt Akio-san would be happy to know that I got a table reserved and came in here without paying for anything but to enjoy a full complimentary treat from you." Fuyusawa Ryo thought for a minute, before directing his words towards his orange-brown haired female friend. 

"Alright then, I guess you do have a point. Then, I'll just charged the cake to your table then…" Anko nodded in reluctant agreement before she bustled off towards the drinks counter to prepare the new vegan-friendly drink she would like to have her vegan-friend tried out and provide her with constructive feedback. 

The drink turns out to be a green tea lemonade, and apparently, Anko came up with a few new refreshing drinks choices to add on to the existing beverages menu served at the cafe. Given that it is currently in summer, customers may not wish to be drinking hot/warm beverages all the time even though the cafe is equipped with air-conditioning. 

While the cafe does offer iced/hot choices for most of the beverages, it may appear a little too boring at times. Hence, Anko thought about serving lemonades and syrup in the cafe too. Lemonades and syrups are easy to make, and the vegan-friendly versions aren't all that difficult to prepare too. At least, with these choices available, her father may allow her to take more time off from her work in the cafe. Because lemonades and syrup are things that her father could easily prepare without her being around. 

“Erm… what’s this?” Fuyusawa looks rather bemused when the drink is finally placed in front of him, the drink is a green clear-like liquid served with ice. It looks like some kind of syrup or lemonade, but he has never quite seen a lemonade that’s green in color before today. 

"It's matcha lemonade, you can also dub it green tea lemonade. Because it's summer, I reckon people might appreciate having some cool and refreshing drink as opposed to the traditional coffee and tea beverages that we are serving all year round." Anko responded with a smile. 

“Oh…okay, based on your response - this green-tea lemonade would be going up onto the seasonal drinks menu for summer, is that right?” Fuyusawa doubled-confirm before he took a tentative sip of the beverage. 

"Yep! Presently, we have the traditional lemonade but I'm looking to expand the summer seasonal drinks menu too. This is just one of the vegan-friendly lemonade I'm coming up with, others are coming up next summer. I'm still experimenting on the substitute for the sugar option in the recipe." Anko nodded in response to her friend's words. 

"Well… I think it's good to go on the menu. I mean, it does taste a little odd at first since this is the first time I had to drink something that mixes green tea together with lemon juice. But then, once you get used to the taste - it wasn't too bad. And it is refreshing and cooling, making it a suitable choice for a summer beverage item." Fuyusawa Ryo commented, giving his friend a nod of approval after giving this new matcha lemonade drink a try. 

It was probably good that Chiaki Takafumi is nowhere near the cafe, otherwise, the gray-haired teen would have seized the opportunity to tease Fuyusawa about how accommodating the aquamarine-haired teen was when it comes down to situation that relates to Fudo Anko. Fuyusawa isn't adventurous by nature, and thus it tends to show when it comes down to his food choices. 

This could be seen from his tendency to stick to a repeating lunch menu - it's very rare for the teen to come out of his comfort zone. And yet, whenever Fudo Anko brings up something new from her kitchen… and put it in front of the aquamarine-teen seeking feedback. Hesitant or not, Fuyusawa Ryo would still make an attempt to try out the new cake or the new drink. Chances are after trying out the new vegan menu items, Fuyusawa would end up ordering them the next time around he visited the cafe. 

Actually, without Chiaki pointing out the glaring fact, Fuyusawa already knew he was bending a lot of rules in his book for Anko and Akane by extension. Thus far, the aquamarine-haired teen has not told his parents about Anko's existence… mainly because he has yet to define the purpose of Anko's presence in his life. Originally, the girl is a valuable friend that offers him advice and suggestions when it comes down to his poor socializing and communication skills… and then the girl became his confider, his listener. Because he could easily dump his woes and annoyance during the week by telling them to Anko as a form of stress relief(?) from the kind of shit(?) his friends threw his way in school. 

"Right, so… is there anything you would want to unload on me today?" Fudo Anko asks after she jotted some notes down in her notebook she had kept around for her recipe modification to create vegan-friendly menu items. 

"Well… I'm not sure if you know our school miracle boy in person, but anyway - he kind of got himself injured during the performance of S&L mid-way." Fuyusawa then started, deciding to share his exasperation of his 'king' to his friend - Fudo Anko. Because really, if he didn't find some avenue to dump these thoughts every so often, he might just snap one of these days. 

"Miracle boy…are you referring to Hoshitani Yuuta?" It takes Fudo Akane a little while to make the connection, seeing as she wasn't a part of the Ayanagi Academy community… she doesn't really know these monikers that just seem to go around and get stuck on certain personnel within the community. However, she had heard Akane talking about how a friend of his was injured during the performance when her cousin came by for dinner, the day before.

"Yes, Hoshitani Yuuta is the miracle boy I'm talking about. Anyway, my friend - Shiki Toma, is a hard-core loyal fan to Hoshitani. Whenever Hoshitani has a performance, he would most definitely want to go… and if by any situation that he can't go. He would be oddly distracted the entire day in office, like that time Hoshitani was asked to sub in last minute for a middle-school skit performance." Fuyusawa rolls his eyes as he recalled the time he had to get the admin clerk of the Kao Council building to pull the plug on the modem to get his distracted king to focus the attention back on the pile of paperwork. 

"I seem to recall you have mentioned the need to pull the plug on the modem on one or two occasions to get your friend to focus on his work. So, did it happens again yesterday?" Fudo Anko blinked as she pried a bit further into the details. 

"No, that didn't happen because apparently when Hoshitani told him he's only allowed to go after clearing at least a stack of the paperwork. He managed to pick up his speed in reading through the paperwork that doesn't need his approval but just to keep him in the loop and later dispatch them to the relevant personnel at high speed. And then, he tags alongside Takafumi - my childhood friend, and the Vice-Head of the council heading into the AVA room to watch the performance in person." Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response. 

"...Oddly enough, your friend reminds me of a cat. It sounds like you could actually get him to do something by dangling a cat bait in front of him, and the bait for him, in this case, is something Hoshitani related?" Fudo Anko sounded quite amused when she said her piece, likely because she had the funny images of her aquamarine-haired friend using photos of Hoshitani as baits to motivates that friend of his to focus on his work. 

“Well… he might be a cat in his last lifetime? Do you know he was well-known to the school as the ‘stray-cat’ at one point in time during our middle-school days?” Fuyusawa Ryo commented dryly in response to his friend’s comment.

“No way! Are you serious?!” Fudo Anko stared wide-eyed at her friend, she could hardly believe what she was hearing. 

“Do I look like I’m jesting? Of course, I’m serious… apparently, he got this nickname because he was always seen napping in strange areas. That, and he was always getting feed by random strangers in school. At one point in time, I seem to recall the girls from the home-economics club likes to feed him their pastries, too. Oh, and he was ranked the cutest boy in school - three years in a row when we were in the middle-school according to the Ayanagi rumor factory.” Fuyusawa Ryo said in response, shaking his head ruefully as he shared these tales with his friend. 

“I’m surprised.” Fudo Anko was silent for a minute before quirking a small smile in response, as she commented aloud eyeing her aquamarine-haired friend with interest. 

“Hmm…? Surprised about what, exactly?” Fuyusawa Ryo leans back in his seat as he took another sip of the refreshing lemonade before asking Anko back in return. 

"The fact that you actually start paying attention to the gossips in school, weren't you absolutely clueless about the rumors going around the school before?" Fudo Anko inquires in response, her tone curious. 

"I heard Takafumi talking about it in passing the other day to Kasugano and Irinatsu when they ask about how Shiki was like in the middle-school period." Fuyusawa shrugged in response, earning an 'ah-ha! So, you eavesdrop' kind of look from Anko. 

"Coming back to the cat-like friend of yours, so if it's weren't because he's unable to go to the performance… what has gotten him distracted yesterday?" Fudo Anko then steers the conversation back to the original topic of discussion. 

"Right, so Hoshitani has gotten injured. Shiki got so worried that he couldn't concentrate on his own paperwork and decides to spend his last hour in the office doing menial tasks by running errands for Takafumi instead. And then on our way back to the dorm, he was constantly checking his mobile device for updates on Hoshitani's injury report." Fuyusawa Ryo said in a dry tone of voice, to be honest, he doesn't quite understand why Shiki is so worried sick about Hoshitani's injury. 

It isn't as though the miracle boy is lacking in people who would care and fuss over him, heck, Shiki ain't Hoshitani's beau even considering that the entire school is very much aware of how deeply in love Ootori-senpai and Hoshitani are with one another that nobody could have gone between them. Well, although there's a rumor that Shiki is now officially adopted by Ootori-senpai and Hoshitani as their pseudo-son alongside another student from the class 2-MS. But still, pseudo-son or not… Hoshitani wasn't on the verge of dying so Fuyusawa couldn't quite understand why his friend was so worried about the miracle boy's injury. 

"Ah… I could see why it irked you then, oh well, at least I'm here if you need to vent. It's not good to keep things cooped up, because, in the long run, it would be detrimental and when that happens, you would snap. Right, so… kindly enjoy your cake and lemonade. I think I need to start going back to work now… my dad is throwing me warning looks already." Fudo Anko said to her friend when she noticed the time approaching dinner hours. 

Dinner hours are one of the peak periods for the cafe since they do serve some main dishes like pasta and all-day breakfast for their customers. So, while her dad remained busy behind the counter - she needs to be stationed in the kitchen ready to cook up the dishes when orders start coming in. 

"Go ahead and prepare for the dinner crowd, I'll be leaving soon either way. I'll let you know my feedback on the cake later via text since I want to reserve my opinion on the cake until I actually finished it." Fuyusawa nodded to his friend in response, earning him a bright cheery grin from Anko. 

Private chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo, 16th of August 2018, 7pm

Fuyusawa: The vegan cherry vanilla cake is d(╹ㅂ╹) I'll give it a 4 stars rating, it's moist and delicious and that fruity taste tops it all. I can see why Akane and his friends would support the idea of putting it onto the cafe's menu. I think my mom would enjoy the cake too. ┃・u・┃ 

Anko: Really? ^_^ I’m glad! I think this is the first time I got a thumbs up from you ^_^ I’ll take that as the highest compliments coming from you. I’m putting the cake on chef’s recommendation in the next revision of the menu XD

Thanks, Ryo-kun! Happy Feelingsヽ(•‿•)ノ

Fuyusawa: You’re welcome. <|°_°|> 

PS: Are you available on the coming Sunday? 

Anko: Hmm…? This Sunday, the 19th of August? Well, I think I have the morning half of the day free. Would that work?

Fuyusawa: It works splendidly, we could do brunch at Karon's in Meguro. I've been wanting to give the restaurant's food a try for some time now, but because it's a vegan breakfast place… I can't exactly ask my friends to join me. They aren't really fans of vegan food. 

Anko: Sure, I have no problems going with you. Erm, just to double-confirm…is there a dress code for the restaurant? *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Fuyusawa: No, there are no specific dress-code - casual attire would do, it seems. 

Anko: Noted, so… what time are we meeting? 

Fuyusawa: Since it’s situated in Meguro, it will take about 45 minutes to reach the restaurant. Perhaps we can meet up at 9am? I’ll swing by and pick you up, would that works for you or is the timing too early? 

Anko: 9am is fine, I’m usually up and about by 7.30am anyway. So, 9am outside the cafe? ^_^

Fuyusawa: Yes. <|°_°|>

Anko: Okay, see you on Sunday then ^_^ Enjoy your dinner later with your friends. 

Fuyusawa: ┃・u・┃ See you on Sunday. 

"Ryo… you seem to be in a good mood, did anything good happens?" Chiaki Takafumi was just coming back in from his showering session, and nearly took a double-take when he saw his friend's smiling expression. If the sight of his friend smiling would weird him out last year, these days he had kind of gotten accustomed to the sight of seeing his frosty childhood friend smile every now and then. So, it's no longer a Kodak moment but more of an amusing sight to witness. 

“And you could tell I’m in a good mood because?” Fuyusawa Ryo prompted in response. 

“Well… two reasons, first of all - I had known you for ages and thus I would like to think I know you a little better as compared to the rest. And secondly, you are smiling… and you aren’t the type that smiles all the time - that’s more Irina-chan than you.” Chiaki Takafumi responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Fair enough…well, I am in a good mood because I'm finally able to give the food at Karon's a try." Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response, his tone light and cheerful for a change. 

“... Have you finally muster up your courage to invite Anko-chan out on a date?” Chiaki Takafumi blinked before a Cheshire-grin tugged at the corner of his lips as he teased his childhood friend about the subject. 

“It’s not a date, we are just visiting the restaurant together as friends.” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response, rolling his eyes at his childhood friend’s reaction to his previous response. 

“I thought you are fairly interested in Anko-chan? Why aren’t you making a move yet? With your efficient time-management skills, finding time weekly to go on a date isn’t going to be too much of a troubling scenario for you… so I don’t understand why you are still holding back.” Chiaki Takafumi responded, eyeing his childhood friend strangely. 

Fuyusawa didn't respond immediately, but eventually, he said. "I'm not quite sure if now is a good time to invest into a romantic relationship, I mean, this is our graduation year… a lot is at stake. Moreover, we still have the responsibilities of the Kao Council to deal with…" 

“Seriously Ryo, you aren’t Shiki. I’m quite sure going into a relationship with Anko-chan at this moment in time isn’t going to cause you any more distraction, you aren’t the type that gets distracted during work and school-time either. And seriously, I think if you are really serious about getting involved with Anko-chan you need to act fast, at the least make it known to the girl that you’re interested but just not yet ready to commit to a relationship yet. Because Anko-chan is a very nice girl, and she is bound to have her own suitors with time. Remember, Touou Academy is a co-ed school… eventually, someone else is going to notice Anko-chan and start taking actions. And if you aren’t at least making it a point to let her know that you are interested in taking your friendship up to the next level… what’s stopping her from accepting someone else as her beau when the time comes?” Chiaki Takafumi sighed as he shared his personal opinions on the issue with his friend. 

Needless to say, Chiaki's words have given Fuyusawa a lot of food for his thoughts. He admitted his friend does have a valid point, but before he made his intentions known to Anko… perhaps, he needs to at least speak to his parents first. While he didn't think his parents are the type that will dictates who he should date/marry in the future, it wouldn't hurt for him to at least figure out what are their expectations when it comes down to his future partner. 

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Shiki, Shion, Irinatsu, Chiaki] - 16th of August 2018, 9pm

Shiki: What's up with Ryo just now? Why does he look so 'out of it'? I think he was zoning out on us the entire time during dinner… (๑°⌓°๑)

Shion: Indeed, it’s very rare to see him distracted. 

Irinatsu: Yep, he didn’t even react when Akane forgot and calls him ‘cousin-in-law senpai’ just now. 

Shion: And he responded to the call ^^; that’s even more bizarre since he usually ignores Akane when the teen addressed him in this manner. 

Chiaki: ^^; I’m afraid that’s my fault. 

Shiki: O_O 

Shion: What makes you say this?

Irinatsu: WTH?! Σ( ° △ °|||)?

Chiaki: I gave him quite a bit of food for his thoughts apparently… so, he’s likely still digesting my words in his mind? ^^; 

Shiki: ^^; what exactly did you tell him that renders him so 'out of it'?

Chiaki: Well… I may have told him to at least make it clear to Anko-chan that he's interested in her, but not ready to commit to a relationship yet. Because Anko-chan might decide to accept another suitor as her beau with the time comes and he has still not voiced his interest in her. I mean, Ryo is completely into Anko-chan. The girl had him totally in her hands… Ryo is hardly the adventurous type of guy, I think we all knew that by now. But whenever it comes down to Anko-chan, he breaks his own rules. 

Shiki: Did he? *Innocent Emoji* I wasn’t aware of that…

Irinatsu: Of course, you aren’t aware! Your entire focus is on Stardust at 80% of the time, and when you aren’t focusing on Stardust… you are procrastinating or focusing on just your proposal on the revamping Ayanagi school culture plan. =_=

Shion: I hate to admit it but Irina-chan is right, Shiki. You are not observant enough when it comes down to Fuyusawa-kun. Remember the times that he actually willingly tried out that vegan food he had never eaten before, just because Akane brings them into the office and claims them a product of Anko-chan's new recipe? 

Shiki: Ah… now that you mentioned it, those are the only few times Ryo ate something offered by another person. He used to turn down other people's offers of food citing excuses about not being hungry, but he always makes it an exception when the food comes from Akane when the name Anko is being mentioned. He never seems to doubt that the food might not be vegan-friendly like the other times' other people make the same kind of offer. If Akane came in with food claiming to be vegan-friendly and made by Anko personally, Ryo would definitely give some face and tried them out. 

Chiaki: Well… based from what I know, Anko-chan likes to experiment around with recipes creating vegan friendly dishes and tends to let Ryo sampled them before putting them up in her family-own cafe’s menu. So, she’s kinda like using Ryo as a food taster? 

While the members of the Kao Council were busy gossiping about Fuyusawa’s rare state of distraction during the earlier dinner session over their gossip nest GC, the aquamarine-haired teen is involved in a private text conversation with his mother - Fuyusawa Sachiko. 

Private chat between Fuyusawa Sachiko and Fuyusawa Ryo, 16th of August 2018, 9pm

Ryo: Mother, are you free for a chat now? 

Sachiko: Of course, my dear~ I’ll always have time for you. So, do you want to chat over the phone via a voice call or a video call? 

Ryo: Just on the messenger app via text is fine. ［●＿ ●］

Sachiko: O_O Oh my~ this is the first time I saw you using emoticon on a text, what brought this on suddenly?

Ryo: Someone told me emoticons can help to convey feelings that I had trouble putting into words? 

Sachiko: Well… although the use of emoticons isn't quite appropriate in a formal setting/conversation. It is a good way when it comes down to informal conversations between close friends/relatives. So, what is it that you would like to speak with me about, son? 

Ryo: Do you think I should contemplate the idea of getting into a stable relationship with someone at this point in time? While on the subject, can I get a better understanding of your expectations and possibly father's expectations on who I get to date/marry in the future? ［●＿ ●］

There was a moment of silence after Fuyusawa’s message to his mother, and then the response came. 

Sachiko: Ryo, I think this topic is something we should discuss in person. You are still on summer break now, correct? 

Ryo: Yes, the new term will begin next Monday. 

Sachiko: Good, I know you have your responsibilities for the Kao Council to deal with during the day. But are you able to come home for dinner, tomorrow night? We will talk in person then. 

Ryo: Will do. Do I get home using public transport or is the chauffeur coming by to pick me up tomorrow?

Sachiko: Oh my~ it seems we have a lot to catch up on, Ryo-kun. Don't worry, the driver would pick you up from school. What time does your office hour end tomorrow? 

Ryo: 5pm.

Sachiko: Okay, I’ll inform the driver to pick you up around 5.15pm. 

Ryo: Noted. See you tomorrow, mother. 

Sachiko: Yes, see you tomorrow, son. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Ootori Tsuzuki, 16th of August 2018, 9.15pm

Tsuzuki: Itsuki, what’s this about Yuuta-kun getting injured? Why am I not being told of the incident?! 〝〇〟⊂(｀･Δ･´)⊃〝〇〟I thought it was strange that he was swapped out with another kid towards the ending of the performance, but I didn’t think it’s because he was injured. I’d assumed Yuuta-kun was swap out of the performance before he had some other commitments that came in and he couldn’t say no. Seriously, why didn’t you tell me that Yuuta-kun has an accident backstage?!

Itsuki: O_O How did you know about Yuu-chan’s injury, mom? 

Tsuzuki: Tsubasa told me when I buzz him to check in on his welfare, now that he’s living alone and without helpers around to help him with the household chores. 

Itsuki: ^^; I see… well, Yuu-chan doesn’t want to worry you unnecessarily so he’s trying to keep this quiet. 

Tsuzuki: Ridiculous, it’s a mother’s job and nature to fuss over the kids.〝〇〟⊂(｀･Δ･´)⊃〝〇〟

Itsuki: … Mom, need I remind you that Yuu-chan is not your legit son? ^^; 

Tsuzuki: (｡+ ･`ω･´) Itsuki dear, I thought you were fairly invested in Yuuta-kun or did I thought wrong? 

Itsuki: Of course not, I’m wholly in love with Yuu-chan. I would marry him in a heartbeat if it’s possible in Japan. ◘ _ ◘

Tsuzuki: There you go! Since you would marry him if it's legally possible in Japan, doesn't that make him my son as well?! Going by that line of thought, isn't it only natural for me to be worried when something like that happens? So, how is Yuuta-kun faring now? Cracked ribs and shoulder dislocation at the same time? Talk about foul luck… >_<

Itsuki: ^^; Yuu-chan is doing fine for now. He would be out of the sling by Sunday morning. Although, he probably could only eat normally after two weeks. At present, he could only eat with his left hand - so, he's mostly eating with a spoon. 

Tsuzuki: Noted, please inform Yuuta-kun that I'm still expecting him for dinner on Sunday. I will make amendments to my planned dinner menu for the day, but I would most definitely want to see him here in our home that evening. It wouldn't ease my mind until I see him for myself, that poor boy… I'll get him some sweet treats to cheer him up. 

PS: And how have you been, son? Now that the commemorative performance is over… when are you going to apply to the college? You are keeping to the plan to enroll in college, right?

Itsuki: Noted on the dinner issue, I will inform Yuu-chan that he’s still expected to attend the dinner session on Sunday at our family home later. To answer your question on my well-being, I’m doing fine. Yes, I am still keeping to the plan of attending college in the Toho Academy of Drama and Music. I will be sending in the application for the autumn intake tonight via the online registration portal. 

Tsuzuki: Good, we will talk more on Sunday when we meet. I’ve got an incoming call from your dad now to answer. Remember to send me the list of things/food Yuuta-kun needs to avoid during this recovery period, shortly. 

Itsuki: Will do, I'm sending you the file now. [Attached 20180815_what to avoid eating during the recovery period. PDF] 

Tsuzuki: Okay son, file received. Thank you, I’ll see you on Sunday. (✿˵•́ ◡ᵕ˵)(oᵕo )

Group-chat of OtoHoshi dysfunctional family chat-group [Itsuki, Yuuta, Ageha, Shiki] - 16th of August 2018, 9.30pm

Itsuki: Yuu-chan, you are still expected at my family dinner this Sunday. My mom just texts in to remind you about it, and Tsubasa has obviously informed her about your injury… so she is most definitely insistence about you turning up at my family home for dinner with me on Sunday. ^^; 

PS: Shiki-chan, have you eaten your dinner already? 

Shiki-chan: Yes, I had eaten with the others from the Kao Council. You can cross-check with Chiaki if you don’t think my words could be trusted ^^;

PS: Thanks for the two bottles of 2-in-1 Shampoo/Conditioner, Kei just passed them over to me. ^_^ How much does it cost, again? I will bank transfer you the amount back via Line Pay shortly. 

Ageha-chan: Thanks for the crepe mille cake from Don Quijote as well ^_^ It’s not as fresh as the mille crepe from HARBS, but it’s a nice change to be able to taste mille crepe cake of the matcha flavor. 

Yuu-chan: [Well… you are welcome, Ageha-chan. I just happen to see it while shopping around in Don Quijote so I thought why not? As for Shiki-chan, the shampoo/conditioner costs 2000yen. Itsuki noted on the dinner session on Sunday. Well, since she already knew of my injury… then I guess there's no longer a need to avoid heading over. So, I will join you on Sunday as per the original plan. At least, I'll be out of the sling by then. Less chance of her fussing over me… I hope.] - 3.00

Yuu-chan: [Attached 20180816_Toiletries Basket. JPG] - Bought this for your bathroom as well, Itsuki. <3333 

Itsuki: XD Are you trying to organize my bathroom in preparation for your move-in after graduation? <3333 

Yuu-chan: [Eh? Erm… no idea, maybe? Well, although I'm not certain when I'll be moving in yet. I just thought maybe it would be good to get someplace organized first.] - 1.38 

*Sweat-drop Emoji* 

Ageha-chan: O-O Yuuta… are you going to move out of the dorm soon? Σ(゜゜)

Yuu-chan: [Eventually… but not anytime soon, so no need for you to fret - Ageha-chan. Unless you don’t plan on ever graduating from Ayanagi… moving out of the dorm is an eventuality.] - 1.45

Itsuki: That reminded me, are you going to move back home after graduation - Shiki-chan? While on the topic, what are your college plans? I heard you told your homeroom teacher that you're uncertain? They apparently call your parents up for a discussion asking them to speak with you about the topic. However, since they don't see you much - they foisted off the responsibility of speaking with you onto me. I meant to broach the topic with you earlier this morning, but I was called out by some other things that need my attention. I'll most definitely be speaking with you about this on Saturday morning, so don't think you can dodge the topic again. 

Leaving his boyfriend to nag at Shiki, Hoshitani Yuuta decides to start changing into his pajamas and get ready for his bedtime. The changing procedures take double the time as compared to his usual speed of changing attires, but that's to be expected considering he didn't want to risk jostling his injured shoulder further. By the time he was done with the changing procedures, it was already 9.45pm, draping the changed out attire onto the chair in front of his study desk… the green-eyed teen debated for a while before he decides to take painkiller again for the night. Of course, before that, he decides to pay a visit to the washroom facility first. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 121 completed. I apologized for the late update, but yesterday’s morning meeting delayed my writing progress so much so that I actually only finishes it now. ^^;   
Right, anyway this chapter is 85% focused on RYNKO and is basically the second half of the day’s event in my fic timeline from the last chapter. ^^;   
Regardless, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter ^_^ See you next time!


	122. Enjoying the last of the summer vacation…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but at least today's update is a little earlier than yesterday. Going out now, will start working on new chapter as soon as I'm home. >_<  
In the meantime, enjoy the chapter ^^

“Oh… you’re leaving on time, today too?” Chiaki Takafumi was surprised when he entered his childhood friend’s office on the 17th of August 2018, 5 minutes before 5pm only to realize that Fuyusawa Ryo is already getting ready to leave once the time signaling the end of the office hours arrives. 

"Yes, I had a family dinner appointment back at home." Fuyusawa Ryo responded, keeping his response short and concise without giving away too many details about what this family dinner session is about. 

“I see… well, anyway here’s the approved paperwork that you need to scan into the system. I’ll just leave it on your document tray for your later attention, you can do it tomorrow morning. There’s no rush.” Chiaki Takafumi said as he set the 3-inches thick of paperwork onto the document tray before turning around to leave the office of his childhood friend. 

Fuyusawa nodded in response to his friend's words, and the aquamarine-haired teen had lingered on behind in his office for another few minutes until 5pm arrives before standing to take his leave. 

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Chiaki, Shiki, Irinatsu, Kasugano] - 17th August 2018, 5.05pm

Chiaki: Guys, (￣▽￣)ノ Ryo has left office already ^^

Irinatsu: Eh~? He left on time again, today? O-O Did he have another date or something? 

Kasugano: Huh? I wasn’t aware he’s dating Anko-chan already? 

Chiaki: ^^; Nah… they haven’t make it official. And, no… Ryo isn’t leaving because he has a dinner appointment with Anko-chan. His dinner appointment is back at home with his parents. Apparently, they had some topics to discuss. 

Shiki: Topics to discuss over a family dinner? Is Ryo going to discuss his college plans with his parents? The teachers have been calling the students of our class in for a discussion about our progression pathways after graduation, recently. In fact, before summer break - they've already called us in once and tell us to start thinking about it if we haven't. I reckoned another conversation is coming once the Ayanagi Festival is over. 

Kasugano: That does sound logical, I mean… my parents seem to be thinking about broaching the subject with me over the summer break period too. But unfortunately, I couldn't go home this summer so I reckon they would be giving me a call to arrange for a meal session sometime soon. So, has anyone of you speak to your parents about your impending future plans yet? ('◇')

Irinatsu: Not yet, but I figured it would be touched upon during winter break. 

Chiaki: I think it’s a safe bet that I would be pursuing college studies, it’s just a matter of the disciplines of my course of study in college that needs to be hash out. 

Shiki: Ootori-senpai is speaking to me about it on Saturday morning. Apparently, my mom foists off the task to him… so he's going to have a chat with me about it this coming Saturday. ^^;

Kasugano: ( °д°) wait… your mother foists the responsibility of speaking with you about your future progression pathway onto Ootori-senpai?! 

Irinatsu: LMAO~ it’s official, you have become OtoHoshi’s kid in every sense but the eyes of the legal law XD 

Shiki: Well… Ootori-senpai says their reason is that they never get to see me in person, and thus they foisted the duty of speaking with me on the topic to Ootori-senpai because he sees me more frequently these days. ^^;

Chiaki: That isn't wrong, after all, Ootori-senpai is always swinging by the school to drop off your lunch bento. Checking in on your paperwork status to see if you have been following instructions to delegate your work out to us all… and to stop you from wasting time on the already completed paperwork by going through your work-desk daily. Although I do wonder how he intends to keep up with it when college starts for him. 

Shiki: He also gives me morning call on important days too, or when I requested for his help in waking me up on certain days ^^; 

Irinatsu: LMAO~ XD I just realized something, Ootori-senpai has just changed his username on the messenger app to Papa Itsuki XD He’s really enjoying ‘fatherhood’ XD 

Shiki: Well… duh, considering he has GC dubbed the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family - I am not surprised to find that he decides to change his username to go along with the theme. (*ﾉω-)

PS: He has been trying to get us to call him papa in the GC ^^; 

Irinatsu: LoL~ so have you called him papa yet? XD because you have obviously already called Hoshitani ‘mama’ before XD

Shiki: =_= and I have you to blame for that moment of folly. That reminded me, I need to Line Pay him the amount for the shampoo/conditioner he bought on my behalf from Don Quijote yesterday. Be right back!

Kasugano: O-O Shiki… why are you getting Hoshitani to buy your shampoo/conditioner for you?

Shiki: Well… my shampoo/conditioner has been fully used up, by that, I mean completely cleaned out. I even employ the tactic of adding water into the nearly empty bottle and shake it around for a bit to extend the usage period. So, when it depleted for the second time around - I know it's completely used up. But the vending machines only sell the travel-size bottle shampoo/conditioner and it isn't the brand that I use even. 

Hence, I had taken to nick from Kei's toiletries whenever showering time comes around. I guess he got a tad to annoy by my actions and decided to lament to his cousin… apparently, Hoshitani overheard it and decides to buzz me about the issue. And when I told him I had run out of shampoo/conditioner but is simply too lazy to head out and buy them… he offers to help to cite that he needs to do some shopping in the area. So, I send him a photo of my preferred brand of shampoo/conditioner and get him to help me buy two bottles of 600ml back while he was on his shopping trip. ^^;

Irinatsu: I see… so, that was what Kei had passed over to you last night in the dining room. I thought it was weird that he was giving you something from Don Quijote… so it didn’t come from Kei but from your Mama Yuuta instead XD 

Shiki: Yes, anyway… he told me the amount on the OtoHoshi family GC last night and I mentioned that I would Line Pay him soon. I tried to Line Pay him last night, but the service was down for maintenance last night… so I had to retry today. And until you brought up the mention of his name, I nearly forgot to reimburse him the amount. So, thanks for the reminder Irina-chan~ 

Irinatsu: You’re welcome ^_^ 

Hoshitani Yuuta was watching a musical show entitled Happy Days out of boredom with a couple of his friends in the lounge area of the dormitory building when he received the Line Pay amount transfer notification from Shiki Toma. 

“Yuuta-kun?” Nayuki started, instantly on alert mode when he noticed his friend standing from the seat. 

“It’s nothing, Na-chan… I’m just trying to locate my mobile device. I heard the vibration sound while seated down, so I figured there must have been some notification that just came in. Don’t fret, I’m not going anywhere. I know until my cracked ribs recovered, I’m to stay away from my usual running work-out session.” Hoshitani Yuuta said to his mother-hen friend, as he retrieved his mobile device from the sofa table on the back of the couch in the lounge area of the dorm. 

The green-eyed teen had to stand and reach for his mobile device that sits on the sofa table because with his cracked ribs situation he can't exactly just turn his upper torso around to access the spot where he had left his mobile device earlier. And his mother-hen friend has literally taken his boyfriend's words of looking after and taking care of him to the point that once he moves, his friend would follow suit kind of situation. 

Group-chat of OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Yuuta, Itsuki, Ageha, Shiki] - 17th of August, 5.45pm

Shiki-chan: I had just transferred the amount 2000 yen to you via Line Pay, have you received it - Mama? :-Þ

Itsuki: – =͟͟͞͞(●⁰ꈊ⁰● |||) Oh~~ Yuu-chan! I finally got to see Shiki-chan call you Mama! <3333 XDDD

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* [Shiki-chan, the amount has been received. Thank you.] - 0.35 

Shiki-chan: Weren't you the one that insisted on us addressing the two of you as mom and dad in this particular GC? I just decided that there's no point arguing with you otherwise because Irina-chan has just alerted me to the fact that not only have you make the weird decision to change your username on the messenger app to Papa Itsuki but also updated your latest status message as 'Shiki-chan and Ageha-chan are my sons!' =_=; 

PS: Out of curiosity, my dear Ootori-senpai/Papa Itsuki… aren't your concern about people especially new acquaintances who just gotten your contact gets weird-out by this kind of username/status messages? 

Ageha Riku who was taking a sip of water as he split his attention between the musical film ‘Happy Days’ that was playing from a DVD of Nayuki’s collection and reading up on the latest GC content nearly choked as he spluttered at the sight of his pseudo-sibling latest message. 

“Ageha?” Hachiya Sou hurried to put the film on pause, as he shifted his concerned eyes onto his friend who seems to have started coughing out of the blue. 

Ageha waved off his friend's concern inquiry and just said. "It's nothing, I just choked on the water for a bit." and then the black-haired teen hurried to click into the GC members information page and take a good look at the profile information of Ootori Itsuki. Sure enough, while the profile picture remains unchanged… the username has been changed from Itsuki into Papa Itsuki and the status was last updated this morning. And the current status message was exactly what Shiki Toma had said in the GC - they have been openly declared as the sons of Ootori Itsuki. 

Returning his attention to the GC, Ageha promptly typed his response to Shiki’s earlier message. 

Ageha-chan: O_O||| Should I be thankful that only the people who have added Ootori-senpai into their contact list and also happens to be using the messenger app would notice the username and status message? (´～｀ヾ)

Shiki-chan: (○口○ ) I just realized, both my parents are on Ootori-senpai’s contact list and they likely have his number too >_< 

Yuu-chan: [Eh?! Since when? I mean I know when Itsuki got your mother’s number and how she got his number… but your father too?] - 1.02  
*Surprised Pikachu. Jpg*

Itsuki: You know, the world is quite small ^^; Shiki’s dad is an employee of my father’s events company, apparently those two bonded over the common woes of child-rearing - some years ago. ^^; so, apparently Shiki-chan’s mom told his father about him being pseudo-adopted by a senior in school. Sayuri just happens to mention my family name, and the rest is history. 

PS: Shiki-chan, remember how I was called out of your office by a phone call yesterday? That's from your dad, apparently. And he sends me a full list of questions on what to speak to you about in terms of your future plan via the email. ^^; Oh, and to answer your questions about whether any new acquaintance of mine would get weirded out by the username and status - I don't really care, I mean my reputation in Ayanagi is pretty much bordering on the 'weirdo' to begin with. I might as well keep it up in college :P 

PPS: Apparently, Shiki-chan's bad habit comes from his paternal aunt. It seems his aunt was equally bad when she was younger, and apparently, it was my younger uncle from the Ootori side of the family that ensure she survived school and adulthood. Yes, the Shiki and the Ootori are related via marriage - my younger uncle married his childhood sweetheart who just so happens to be Shiki-chan's paternal aunt. =_=

Ageha-chan: O_O The world is small indeed. 

Yuu-chan: [Eh… wait, I’m confused… how many uncles do you have in total?] - 0.20

Itsuki: Two on paternal and two on the maternal side of the family. One of the uncles from my paternal side of the family is my father's business partner, and no - it's not Shiki-chan's uncle-in-law. The uncle that married Shiki-chan's aunt is still childless, neither of them claims to be ready for children. They are working as air-stewardess and air-steward at present. 

Shiki-chan: (◎_◎;) My dad is working for your dad?! I didn't know that… when did this happen? My last impression was that my father is working for an insurance company doing sales… 

Itsuki: =_= that was back in 2013, your father got retrenched in late 2013. He joined my dad's event's company as sales executive selling events package to customers during roadshows, and now in office too… in the year 2014 early Feb under the referral of my other uncle, who is your uncle-in-law that happens to be in the country then. Of course, your dad has to cope with a pay-cut when he first joined my dad's company. Now, his pay is still lower than what he has been earning at one point in time… but since both you and your sister have grown up, the expenses aren't as high as when both of you were younger. 

Regardless, this is why your father needs to get a clear idea of your future plans. He needs to plan the family budget accordingly to ensure you get the education you wish if you intend to pursue college, if not, at least he will also have an idea on how to allocate the family expenses following your graduation. 

Shiki-chan: (◎_◎;) My dad got retrenched in 2013? I didn’t know that…

Itsuki: It's okay if you didn't know, your parents keep mum about the news because they didn't want the two of you to worry alongside them. Besides, your parents are always budget conscious so they have plenty of savings stash away for contingencies use. Either way, your dad bounced back after being jobless for just 3 months which is considered fast. Some people are picky about the salary packages that end up jobless for more than 6 months, so I think your dad is a sensible person. Anyway, my dad asks him to clear leave - he has not taken any leave since the time he joins the company. 

Shiki-chan: Ah… so that's why he packed mom and him up for an 8D7N cruise-ship trip around the region… ʘل͟ʘ

Itsuki: Yes, in a nutshell, ^_^ 

Ageha-chan: Okay… so, is everyone in Shiki-senpai’s family aware of his pseudo-son status to the two of you? (ﾟωﾟ;)

Yuu-chan: [Judging from Itsuki's response, I believe so… Sayuri knows first, and she later told Shiki-chan's mom. Instead of being offended, the lady is amused and then promptly gave Itsuki an entire list of Shiki-chan's eating habits, etc.] - 1.45

( ≧ ω ≦ )

Itsuki: Don’t forget the medical history record too… ^^; In response to your conjecture of Shiki-chan’s dad knowing the rumor, the answer is yes. The man obviously has heard from his wife and was rather surprised… so, he shared the news like a joke to my dad. So, now my dad is trolling me and hinting at me to appreciate him and mom more - citing that now that I’ve taken up a parental role, I should be able to relate to them on a spiritual level. ^^; 

PS: The way my dad put it - it sounds like a jest, but I’m sure he also meant it at the same time. He has the habit of commenting on things in a jest-like manner but also holds some truth in his jest-like remarks. 

Yuu-chan: [Haha… I guess he's hinting at you to show your gratitude for them on the next Mother's Day and Father's day…] - 0.44 XD 

Itsuki: O_O Right… father's day and mother's day, I forgot to send flowers to mom this year. And I sort of didn't stay behind to have a father-son bonding session with dad on Father's day this year too. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: [If I recall, I did ask if you would like to stay-over at your family home that evening but you said no.] - 0.46 *Smirking Emoji*

Itsuki: =_= it totally slips my mind, you should have just come outright and informed me that it's father's day so I ought to stay the night ^^; 

Ageha-chan: So, are you going to be changing the username anytime soon - Yuuta? 

Yuu-chan: [No… as much as I would love to do so, I can’t. But if you wish to call me mama on the GC, go ahead.] - 0.38 ^_^ 

Meanwhile, over at the family residence of the Fuyusawa family - the aquamarine-haired teen has arrived home to his mother’s warm smiles and friendly greeting. 

“Good evening, mother. And where is father, would he be joining us this evening for dinner?” Fuyusawa Ryo inquires, out of curiosity when he didn’t see his father anywhere around upon his entering the house. 

"Yes, he would be joining us. He's actually in his study attending to some issues that need his attention, he would be coming out to join us for dinner once he is done attending to those phone calls from his subordinates." Fuyusawa Sachiko responded, giving her son a quick hug before her husband is out of the study. 

Her husband, Fuyusawa Ryuichi has a jealous streak that Sachiko is both fond and exasperated with. The fact that her husband always gets jealous when she is near another male makes her incredibly happy because that means her husband still loves her deeply to this day, but it also kind of exasperated her because the jealousy streak will also rear in when she hugs her son - Ryo. As such, she would always have to find ways to show her love for her son without alerting her husband to the acts. 

"Ryo-kun, now before your father comes out - do answer me something honestly. Do you already have someone in mind whom you are looking to date? And I'm talking about a serious relationship, not flings." Fuyusawa Sachiko prompted, as she beckoned for her son to join her at the sofa couch while they waited for Ryuichi to emerge from the study to join them for dinner. 

Fuyusawa Ryo paused, feeling unnerved by the stare his mother is subjecting him towards. But eventually, he caved and admitted a tad uncomfortably. “Yes… there is indeed someone who has caught my interest.” 

"Oh~ho? My son has finally grown up~" Fuyusawa Sachiko beams in response, and she would have broken into a happy dance if it weren't for the fact that her son is still sitting beside her on the sofa couch. 

“Mother, is it so hard to believe that someone has caught my interest?” Fuyusawa Ryo restraint himself from the urge to face-palm as he voiced his doubt aloud and across to his amused and overjoyed looking parent. 

“Well… Ryo-kun, you have to understand. The last time around, you claimed girls are yucky when we ask for your opinions towards the opposite gender.” Fuyusawa Sachiko commented rather dryly in response. 

"Need I remind you - that was my response when I was just a kid in the elementary school?" Fuyusawa Ryo couldn't help but deadpans in response to his mother, at that kind of age, any boys would have claimed that girls are yucky - isn't it? He's quite certain he wasn't the only one who says that and the only reason why Takafumi didn't was simple - he's whipped against his mother and sister. If Takafumi had dared to follow suit in his footsteps and make such declaration, Ryo dares to say his friend's little sister would immediately burst into tears and that would get his friend into trouble with his friend's parents. 

“Please don’t tell me you still find girls yucky, son.” It was at this moment that Fuyusawa Ryuichi finally leaves his private study to join his wife and son out in the living room, interrupting the mother and son mid-conversation. 

"Father, of course not, like I'd told mother - my response of finding girls yucky are back in the elementary school days. I hardly think yucky is a good word to describe my thoughts on the girls, in general, these days." The aquamarine-haired teen said in response, as he stood to greet his father. 

“Oh… so, what are your thoughts on the opposite gender nowadays?” Fuyusawa Ryuichi prompted, eyeing his son with interest. His wife has already filled him in a bit for the reason behind today’s dinner session, the sheer idea that their son has actually brought up the topic of getting into a stable relationship at this point in time for a discussion at least hinted towards the fact that their son already had a candidate in mind to contemplate on dating seriously. 

“I guess it depends, some are sensible, some are ridiculously emotional and some are just downright unreasonable.” Fuyusawa Ryo said as he took a seat at his designated seat at his family dining table. 

“And what kind of girls would you consider to date?” Fuyusawa Ryuichi prompted, feeling curious about just what kind of person had caught his son’s attention and interest. Because, right until this moment in time - the 42-year-old businessman had actually thought he would need to decide his son’s future wife because his son has shown completely no interest in dating anyone. 

"Well… someone good at socializing for a start, can speak their mind honestly around me without fear, not emotionally clingy, can be independent, most importantly - is susceptible to vegan-friendly diet." Fuyusawa Ryo responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"..." Fuyusawa Ryuichi shared a look with his wife, Sachiko as they inwardly wonder if there's really such a girl that existed in this realm. 

"Ryo-kun, are you sure there's really some girl out there that fits the bill of what you are looking at in terms of a partner? Certainly, not every girl could meet and fulfilled your requirements…" Fuyusawa Sachiko asks sounding quite bemused actually, seeing as in her 40 years of living… she has never seen or heard about any girls that aren't prone to being emotional. 

"Well… the thing is, all of these traits are present in the girl that has currently caught my interest. I've never given this topic much thought before, so when - father asks me about the type of girls I would consider dating - I'm citing everything that I had observed from this girl that interests me." Fuyusawa Ryo answered his mother in a tone of utmost honesty. 

“That’s interesting… would I get to meet the girl?” Fuyusawa Sachiko was immensely curious about the girl her son is talking about, she sounds like a very interesting person. 

"Eventually, if I get around to date her for certain. Now though, what I want to know is whether or not the two of you have any expectations on who I date or marry in future." Fuyusawa Ryo inquires, although it seems a tad early to even bring the topic of marriage up for conversation. In the aquamarine-haired teen's opinion, he thought it would be more efficient to get this discussion over and done within one single session. 

Fuyusawa Ryuichi shared another look with his wife - Fuyusawa Sachiko, as they communicate silently with their eyes for a while before the 42-year-old man broke the silence. 

"In terms of expectations towards your future partner, the girl ought to be someone who can handle the responsibility of planning events for the company - Fuyusawa Holdings Ltd, and for families during a festive period whenever necessary. Of course, she would also need to attend any social events with you so I supposed good networking skills would be preferable." 

“... Noted, and you - mother? Do you have anything else to add to the expectations list?” Fuyusawa Ryo then turns towards his mother and inquires. 

"Well… personally, I just hope that you will get to marry someone you really like… but, son, you aren't seriously contemplating marriage at this age, right?" Fuyusawa Sachiko eventually said, because really she was kind of weird out when she first saw that message from her son seeking dating advice only to bring up marriage the next second. 

"No, I just thought it would be easier if I get everything cleared up in one single session? I mean, this kind of conversation can be rather awkward. Besides, I'm looking at things from a logical point of view. I am seriously contemplating to date the girl I was talking about because she has indeed caught my interest. Now, while marriage isn't exactly in the plans yet… since we haven't even started to date one another for real but because of our difference in social status - I don't want any issues to occur when the topic of marriage eventually comes up for discussion." Fuyusawa Ryo said in explanation to his weird-out mother, who seems rather disturbed by his decision to bring the topic of marriage partner up for discussion. 

“See… I told you, Ryo just wanted to get all the details in one go.” Fuyusawa Ryuichi patted his wife’s hands in reassurance, glad that he, at least, managed to get the mindset of his son’s right for a start.

"Gees… what is wrong with the men in the Fuyusawa family, anyway? Remember what you said to me on our first date? You told me you aren't into casual dating, so if I'm not serious about settling down with you someday in the future - it might be best for us to put a stop to whatever that was budding between us." Fuyusawa Sachiko rolls her eyes at her husband, and then she turns towards her son and said in a pointed tone of voice for the teen to never imitate his father on his first official date with that girl that he has developed an interest and perhaps liking to because that would be too much of a shock to a typical normal girl. 

Fuyusawa Ryo sweat-dropped but still nodded to his mother's words of wisdom, inwardly thankful that such words have never occurred to him in his mind before. Besides, if he dares to utter such words - Anko would likely feel insulted. Seeing as Anko is the blunt type that never hides her thoughts…anyway, now that his parents had basically told him about the type of expectations they would like to see in his future choice of partner. The aquamarine-haired teen is at least certain that the difference in the social status between his family and Anko's family wouldn't be an issue. That is good enough for him now…

"Okay, now that we have gotten the awkward conversation out of the way… Ryo-kun, care to tell me how you got to know this girl that caught your interest?" Fuyusawa Sachiko then promptly starts fishing for information, as she tried to find out more about the 5W and 1H of how her son's new-found friendship with the opposite gender comes about. Of course, she didn't neglect to ask her son about what he knew of the public transport systems - seeing as she is quite certain her son has never taken any public transport except for airplanes and bullet-train rides when necessary. 

And so, Fuyusawa Ryo ended up spending the next half an hour rehashing the tale of how he got to know his new friend - Fudo Anko to his mother. His father has excused himself from their companionship to head back to his private study for work, as soon as dinner came to an end. 

Of course, the aquamarine-haired teen was selective on what he chooses to share with his mother too. Things, like he has already met Anko's family members except for her father who is the owner of the cafe, were kept away, so he basically just shared the details of how he had gotten acquainted with Anko in the first place. Fuyusawa Ryo didn't let his mother knows which cafe he had met Anko, because he didn't want to risk his mother paying a surprise visit to Anko outside of his knowledge. 

Private chat between Chiaki Takafumi and Fuyusawa Ryo, 17th of August 2018, 8.35pm

Fuyusawa: Takafumi, help me submit a form to stay-out of the dorm tonight. My mom is keeping me home overnight, I’ll return in the morning and head straight to the Kao Council offices. 

Takafumi: Noted, I’ll send in the application for you. Enjoy your overnight stay back home. 

Fuyusawa: Thank you. <|°_°|>

Takafumi: … Ryo, there’s something that has been bugging me for ages but I thought I might as well take this opportunity to ask. 

Fuyusawa: ┃ ु ⠁⃘ ⠁⃘ू┃⁼³₌₃ What is it that you want to ask? 

Takafumi: What's it with you and that robot-themed emoticon? I mean, there are plenty of other emoticons available - what makes you pick out the robot theme emoticons/emojis? (C_C)

Fuyusawa: Well… when I first started out using emoticons in chat messages, I didn't want to get overwhelmed by the vast selections of the emoticons available in the emoji package. So, I went with the package with the lesser available reactions to choose from. Also, I got used to the robot theme emoticons eventually to bother changing them out with something else. ヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ

Takafumi: I see ^^;

When the next day arrived, aside from the blazer of the Kao Council… Fuyusawa Ryo arrived at the Kao Council dressed in his own formal shirt and pants instead of the school uniform. His appearance in something else aside from the proper school uniform is quite a shocking sight for his fellow friends who are already in the office working away on their respective work. 

"...I thought only Shiki has a tendency to come in with an attire that isn't part of the school uniform. Since when did you decide to join him in breaking traditions?" Chiaki Takafumi couldn't help but ask in amusement when he sighted his childhood friend entering the offices of the Kao Council dressed in a pair of dark navy-blue pants, and a plain white short-sleeve button-down shirt. 

"I didn't bring an extra uniform home, not expecting my mother to keep me overnight at home. Either way, the uniform I wore yesterday is now in the laundry. No choice, I can only pick something else from my home wardrobe to wear for the day." Fuyusawa Ryo responded in a flat tone of voice. 

“I see… and when are you going home to pick up that school uniform that’s still in the wash?” Chiaki Takafumi asks before his friend could walk past him and into the private office that belongs to the secretary of the Kao Council where his friend is using as the work-place. 

“After today’s office hours.” Fuyusawa deadpans in response. 

In the meantime, Shiki Toma is seated on the couch of his private office with Ootori Itsuki having their talk about the future plans of the auburn-haired teen. While Ootori Itsuki is speaking with Shiki on behalf of Shiki’s parents, his green-eyed beau - Hoshitani Yuuta is having brunch with Ageha Riku in the nearby Gusto cafe restaurant. 

The reason why Yuuta has decided to invite Ageha out for a brunch session, and without Nayuki is because his cream-haired friend has been called back home to celebrate his father's birthday. Thus, every member of the Stardust has to settle their meals themselves on their own because Nayuki is unable to determine what time he would be able to come back into the dorm. So, while his teammates made other plans to settle their own breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the day - Yuuta decides to take this opportunity to take brunch with Ageha instead. 

“Ageha-chan, you really ought to give the pancake breakfast set a try. I would eat it if I could use both hands now, but since I can’t - I’ll have to give it a miss for now. But I would really love for you to try it out.” Hoshitani Yuuta insisted, ever since he was served the mustard flavored soda from Ageha some days ago… he had vowed not to let Ageha placed any orders on his behalf ever again. He was completely weird-out by the weird taste beverages that the black-haired teen just seems to adore to no end. 

"Okay… I'll give it a try." Ageha Riku nodded, giving in to Yuuta's suggestion of trying out the pancake breakfast set. The reason why he decides to go along with Yuuta's suggestion this easily is primarily because he didn't want to disappoint his pseudo-mom especially when the green-eyed teen had looked so hopeful that he would order the pancake breakfast set. 

"Fabulous! I'm sure you won't regret." Yuuta beams in response and his bright cheerful smile brought a small smile onto the lips of Ageha Riku as well. 

"Good morning, Sirs! May I take your orders?" The waitress at the cafe restaurant Gusto ventured over to the table where Yuuta sat with Ageha and asks with a memo and pen in hand, ready to take down their orders. 

"Hi, I would like to place an order for the meat sauce Do-ria set, and a pancake breakfast set for my friend," Yuuta said, turning towards the waitress with a polite smile as he placed the order. 

"Noted, sir… for the Do-ria set. Would you like to have the set with the soup of the day, or would you prefer to go with the drink bar option instead?" The waitress then asks to clarify as the meat sauce do-ria set comes with an option to switch between the soup and the drink.

"I'll go with the drink bar option. Thank you." Yuuta said in response to the waitress's inquiry. 

Over at the drink bar, Yuuta even though he only had one single usable hand at present, still insist on going along to the drink bar counter with Ageha instead of leaving it entirely to the black-haired teen to make the decision of the type of drinks to get from the drink bar. 

The reason being, yesterday evening during dinner… Ageha had offered to get him a drink, and he had agreed readily enough not expecting to get something odd. The end result was that the drink Ageha had decided to buy him turns out to be the mustard flavored soda and the choice of the beverage had completely weird him out. Of course, not wanting to disappoint the black-haired teen - Yuuta had made an effort to taste the offered beverage. And while it is true that the mustard flavored soda isn't too sweet and high in sugar content thus making it comply with the list of taboo food/drinks for the injured teen to abide during recovery period… the taste is still too odd for Yuuta to stomach. In the end, Yuuta had to split the drink with Ageha himself to finish the beverage. 

Not wanting to hurt the feeling of Ageha, Yuuta had taken to lament about Ageha's weird taste to his boyfriend in their private chat instead. And after hearing from Hachiya Sou about how Ageha also had gotten him to try the weird flavored soda, Yuuta was clued in about Ageha's favorite drink being mustard and ketchup flavor drink. Hence, he decides to try and twist Ageha's strange taste in drinks by getting the teen to pick the normal tomato juice over the weird ketchup flavored soda for a start. As for mustard soda, that is a little more challenging… since there aren't any other normal drinks in the market that appears similar enough that could be used as a substitute.

Of course, in Itsuki’s opinion - the man thought the best thing to do is to actually point out to Ageha that the teen’s favorite drinks are actually too odd for them to stomach. 

"...Yuuta, I'm sorry." Ageha Riku suddenly commented out of the blue startling the green-eyed teen so much that the teen nearly toppled over his drink on accident. Thankfully, Ageha managed to reach out quick enough to stable the drink of Yuuta to prevent it from being overturned. 

"Erm… why are you apologizing to me again? I thought we have been over the debate of my injury that nobody is to be blamed for the incident?" Hoshitani Yuuta's first thought has been about his own injury and thought perhaps the teen wake up earlier today and decides he's still the one at fault despite how the rest of them had insisted that what happened is just an unfortunate accident. 

“No… it’s not about the accident. Sou had told me earlier this morning about how weird out you actually were when I decide to let you try out my favorite drink… and Ootori-senpai was recommending for me to give the tomato juice from Kagome branding a try instead of sticking to that strange ketchup flavored soda drink.” Ageha Riku shakes his head in response, informing Yuuta that he was actually given a talk about how bizarre his favorite drink flavors has been by both his closest friend and his pseudo-dad earlier this morning. 

“Oh… right, so they told you about how weird out I actually was after tasting those drinks when you offered them to me. Honestly, I did try to keep an open mind but I just can’t see myself enjoying them - the flavors are just too weird for me to handle.” Yuuta sighed as he finally glanced up at Ageha Riku, as he addressed the teen with an apologetic tone of voice. 

"Yuuta… you don't have to apologize. I mean, I have practically been dubbed as the weird guy when I was back in the middle-school days, and the weird isn't specifically referring to the level I practically worship Tsukigami Haruto like a 'god'. Most likely, the oddly flavored drinks that I favored so much has also been taken into consideration." Ageha Riku shakes his head at his friend/pseudo-mom as he responded with a sigh. 

While the black-haired teen did feel somewhat dejected that his new friend/pseudo-mom don't quite share his fondness for his favorite drink, Ageha supposed it can't be helped. After all, those are sodas of exotic flavors and not a lot of people are susceptible to exotic drinks. This much, Ageha already knew and hence he never tries to enforce his friend to drink the same kind of beverage alongside him but he would at least attempt to share with his friends - these drinks he considered his favorite, at one point in time.

On the following day, the 19th of August 2018 - Sunday… Hoshitani Yuuta was scheduled to have his sling removed from his person at the hospital at 9am in the morning. Traveling alongside him as his companions this morning, including his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki, his team-mom Nayuki Toru, and his two pseudo-sons. 

"I'm surprised you can wake up in time," Yuuta commented in an amused tone of voice when the figure of Shiki Toma hurried out of the dorm building to meet up with him, Nayuki and Ageha by the front of the building. 

“Well… Ootori-senpai gave me a morning call just now, and he had warned that he’s only going to call me once and if I missed it… he would not wait for me. So, I made sure to have Kei wakes me up around the same time as well.” Shiki Toma responded somewhat sheepishly. 

"I see…and how did the talk with Itsuki go yesterday? He was speaking to you with regards to your plans after graduation right?" Yuuta inquires out of curiosity. 

"Ah… about that, I'm quite stunned by the number of questions my father has prepared and had Ootori-senpai asks on his behalf. I think I only had answers to like 1/3 of the questions my father has prepared for the session? So, in the end, Ootori-senpai left me a photocopied set of questions to think it through, and he will check in on my answers again by the end of the month." Shiki Toma responded with a sigh, the thought of graduating actually vexed him to a certain extent. Because there is a part of him that thinks he's not quite ready to step into the working environment yet… but there's also another part of him that cringes over the idea of further his education. 

The group later meets up with Ootori Itsuki under the apartment building where the purplish-white haired 18-year-old resides and seeing as this is the first time Nayuki, Shiki and Ageha being here. The three of them took their time admiring the landscaping of the estate grounds, while Yuuta just sat at the waiting area for his boyfriend to come down and meet him. 

As per any other private apartment estates, the building comes equipped with the security guardhouse. People that enter the estate grounds would need to register their visit with the security guard citing the reason for their visit, and their destination. Unlike the apartment building that is owned by the Daikoku siblings, this apartment building only houses 2-3 bedroom apartment units. Some units are basically studio apartments, and it does not have as many amenities as the building that housed Stardust allotted apartment. 

In terms of greenery landscaping though, it scored better than the building owns by the Daikoku siblings probably because of the area where the building and estate grounds sits upon. Either way, since Yuuta has been here frequent enough - the security guard that works at the guardhouse for the private apartment estate ground was quite shock to see Yuuta in a sling too. 

“Oh dear, what happen to you?” The guard was quite aghast to find Yuuta, the bubbly and cheerful frequent visitor to one of the tenants in the apartment building injured. 

“I got into an accident a few days back… hence the sling. But I’ll be out of the sling shortly, I’m here to wait for my friend who will be bringing me to the hospital with me today.” Yuuta responded politely as he directed a sheepish smile to the concerned security guard. 

“Oh… so, you aren’t heading upstairs now? And are those three teenagers your friends as well?” The security guard then asks, flicking his eyes towards his three companions for the trip.

“Yes, they are my friends as well. And yes, I’m not heading upstairs today. I have already told my friend that I’ll be waiting for him downstairs.” Yuuta nodded in response to the security guard’s inquiry. 

“Yuu-chan, sorry to keep you waiting. Have you been waiting long?” Ootori Itsuki inquires, as he hurried over to where the security guardhouse was to meet up with the group of four. 

"It's fine, we are a tad early than the agreed time of meeting anyway," Yuuta responded with a shake of his head. 

The group of five then headed off to the bus stop to catch a bus that will bring them to the hospital, apparently that was what Ootori had spent the earlier part of today doing. He was researching the ways to get to the hospital without resorting to the use of the trains. The crowds using the train services are always more than the crowd opting for bus transportation, added on to Yuuta's injury… the 18-year-old Ootori Itsuki wanted to cut down possible jostling of his beau's right hand that is still recovering from the shoulder dislocation injury. 

Since it is Sunday, there isn’t a need to prepare a bento for the auburn-haired teen. But since Shiki is out with them for the morning part of the day, at least… Ootori suggested for them to get brunch together after the hospital visit. 

"None of you had eaten breakfast yet, right?" Ootori Itsuki zeroed in his gaze on the lot of them, as they arrived at the bus-stop to wait for the bus they need. 2 buses are servicing this area, and there isn't a need for them to flag down the bus services. The buses will stop automatically upon reaching the bus-stop when the driver sighted people waiting around for a bus, and it will move on if neither of the waiting members had the inclination to board the service. 

"Well… I did eat a light sandwich with Na-chan… but I don't think Shiki-chan and Ageha-chan have eaten yet. They were on the dorm's catering meals list, and we left before the designated time where breakfast would be served to its residents today." Yuuta responded on behalf of Shiki and Ageha, who had both nodded in response to Ootori's inquiry. 

“Good, then we will get an early lunch or brunch together after the hospital visit. Nayuki-kun is welcome to join if he wishes.” Ootori said, directing his words towards the cream-haired teen as he extended an invitation to Nayuki Toru as well. 

“Oh no… it’s fine, I shan’t impose on your family time.” Nayuki hurried to decline the invitation, it would be so odd for him to join in the OtoHoshi dysfunctional family brunch session in his opinion. He might be alright with the idea of being the team-mom of Stardust, and is very much at ease over the idea of mother-hen his friends… but he isn’t quite ready to be dub the ‘grandma’ for the two pseudo-sons of his green-eyed friend. 

“...” 

On the other hand, Fuyusawa Ryo arrived outside the cafe owns by Fudo Akio at 8.45am. He was a tad early since their agreed meet-up time is at 9am but his mother had instructed him to arrive earlier because some girls have the habit of arriving early at the meet-up point. More so, when the meet-up point is like right outside the residence of the girl… and it turns out, his decision to arrive 15 minutes before the agreed time was sound. 

“Good morning, Ryo-kun. I assume you are here to pick up Anko-chan for your breakfast date?” Fudo Akio grinned as he greeted the aquamarine-haired teen. 

For a while, Fuyusawa was stumped as he wonders if Anko had told the man they are going out on a date… but then, he recalls a little detail about how the entire Fudo family seems to have it driven in their minds that Anko and he are dating when they are just normal friends, or maybe a tad closer than normal friends but not quite a couple yet kind of stage. 

“Anko-chan, Ryo-kun is here to pick you up.” Akio then promptly shouted up the stairs, which then prompted Anko to shout a ‘coming’ back in return. 

“Well then, Ryo-kun… don’t just stand outside, come on in and take a seat. Anko-chan would be down in a jiffy, she has been up since 7am this morning to prepare for the date.” Fudo Akio wasted no time in selling out his daughter’s prep time to the aquamarine-haired teen. 

In response, Fuyusawa could only sweat-dropped and smile while he inwardly wonders how accurate the man's account was. Did Anko really wake up that early just to prepare for their morning breakfast appointment or because the girl had something else to do? 

“Sorry to keep you waiting… I had trouble locating my shoes for the day.” At precisely 9am on the dot, Fudo Anko came down the stairs that led from the residential space upstairs to the ground floor where it serves as the store-front to meet up with the figure of Fuyusawa Ryo. 

"It's fine, you are right on time. I heard your father mentioned that you were up since 7am to prepare for the breakfast appointment?" Fuyusawa Ryo prompted, deciding to ask if just to set his mind at ease. 

"Eh? Erm… well, it is kind of true I supposed? I mean, I woke up at 7am and have trouble going back to sleep so I decide to wake up and start preparing for the day ahead. Seeing as I have time to spare, I decide to put in a tad more effort in picking out my outfits for the day? Usually, I'm the type that just grabs the first thing in my wardrobe and put it on if it's a casual event… but I figured I could spend a bit more time on it since I am already awake and had nothing better to do." Fudo Anko responded with a shrug while throwing her father a stink-eye look in response. 

What Anko didn't reveal was that she spends more than a little effort in ensuring that her hair was styled up a tad more presentable this morning. Usually, she just bun up her hair in the morning since she works in the kitchen… but this morning, she decides to style her hair up in a single ponytail with some clips to clip up the front of her fringe so it wouldn't keep hindering her sight whenever there's a breeze of wind. Of course, she has also swapped out the sneakers with a pair of heels sandal to complete the look. In terms of her attire, since it's casual - she picks out a sleeveless white blouse top to go along with her denim skirt. She then decides to bring along a cardigan, just in case the air-conditioning over at the restaurant of the aquamarine-haired teen's picking is too cold for her. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 122 completed XD Apologies for the delay, but I managed! XD So, today's earlier update as compared to yesterday :P Either way, I gotta go out now… will start on a new chapter as soon as I'm home ^_^ I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Ciao!


	123. RYNKO & OtoHoshi Family Brunch session…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, ^_^   
I'm glad I made it in time :P   
I think the title of the chapter is self-explanatory, so I won't bother to summarize what is in this chapter XD   
Enjoy!

“Right, shall we make a move then?” Fuyusawa Ryo started, as he tried to ignore the sly looks directed his way from Fudo Akio, the owner of the Cafe Zen and the father of his pseudo-girlfriend, Fudo Anko. 

Yes, pseudo-girlfriend… that's basically what Anko was to him at present. Of course, he intends to date the girl officially soon but he would like to speak with the girl first. As to the reason why Anko was considered his pseudo-girlfriend at this point in time, it is basically a result of how everyone around them has believed them to be dating but they, themselves have yet to make things official between them. 

"Yes, let's get moving. So, how do you intend to get to the Meguro area where the restaurant Karon's is situated?" Fudo Anko asks as they finally left the cafe and set off towards the direction of the train station of Kanda. 

“It will be via trains, seeing as we are already heading towards the train station.” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response. 

"Apology, let me rephrase my words. I meant, are we traveling via subway trains all the way or are we doing a transit from JR services to the local subway? Because technically, we could reach the destination via the Ginza Line from Kanda station and later transit to the Toyoko Line bound for Motomachi Chukagai at Shibuya and drop off at the Gakugei Daigaku station and walk towards the destination. Alternatively, we could take the JR service to Ochanomizu station before switching over to the Chiyoda Line and transit to Hibiya Line/Toyoko Line… which do you prefer?" The girl with orange-brown hair sweat-dropped as she rephrased the wording of her previous inquiry to her companion. 

"Ah… well, we would just travel via the subway services then. It seems a tad redundant to return to Ochanomizu via JR service train in my opinions since that's where I came from. Albeit, I walked over instead of taking the train." Fuyusawa Ryo responded, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

The train ride from Kanda Station to the restaurant including the time taken to walk from Gakugei Daigaku station to Karon's cafe and bar is about 48 minutes. They arrived in the area just in time to witness the staff of the cafe bringing out the signboard menu. 

"Looks like they are just opening up, perhaps we should give them a bit of time to set things up first. Why don't we take a walk about the area before coming back to patron them?" Anko suggested since her family owns a cafe - she likely knows a thing or two when it comes down to the routine about the opening preparation stage. Besides, it was stated on the website of Karon's vegan cafe and bar that its operating hours begin at 10am. There are about another 5 minutes until 10am arrives, and it can be a tad stressful for the staff to have customers already waiting to enter the cafe. 

"I'm not opposed to the idea of taking a walk first, but the cafe has limited seating space. So, I'm more concerned about the lack of available seats by the time we turn back around for the visit." Fuyusawa Ryo commented in response. 

"Hmm… fair enough." Fudo Anko nodded in response before she took her mobile device out and tap into her Facebook application.

“What are you doing?” Fuyusawa Ryo questioned, looking quite bewildered by Anko’s actions. 

"You'll see in a bit." was all Anko said before she searches for the name of the vegan cafe Karon's. Upon clicking into the official page of the vegan cafe and bar - Karon's, she clicked on the 'call' button directly on the Facebook app. 

The sound of the phone ringing from the inside of the cafe finally clued the aquamarine-haired teen into what his female friend was doing, and he had to say he was pretty surprised by the kind of things one could do on the Facebook app. While on the subject, Fuyusawa doesn't really use the app he has installed on his phone most of the time. 

Sure, the aquamarine-haired teen does own an account on social media platforms such as Facebook and Twitter but he never really updates them. He mostly just follow and scroll through the news feed of the Ayanagi Academy official account. That was the main reason why he even created an account on the Facebook and Twitter app, to be honest. 

As of present, the only app that Fuyusawa uses the most on his mobile device is the messenger app and Google Maps. The first being that a lot of his friends like to send text messages instead of using voice call functions on the phone, and of course, he uses the app to keep in contact with Anko as well. The girl is also one that prefers to communicate via text than via voice calls, but considering how Anko needs to help Akio-san out in the cafe during the peak hours whenever she's home… it does make sense to message her instead of calling her because he couldn't tell when there would-be customers at the cafe on most days. 

Google Maps, on the other hand, has proven to be quite useful when it comes down to help him figure out how to travel around using the public train transport system. Seeing as now he's residing in the dorm, and not at home - thus, couldn't really have his family car chauffeur him all over the place. That, and he didn't wish to inconvenience his mother who would have the need of the family car more often than he does. 

“Hi, good morning. I know the cafe isn’t open until 10am, which is a few minutes away… but I would like to know if it’s possible to reserve a table for two now? My friend and I have the intention to visit the cafe, we actually timed it so that we could reach the cafe in time for its’ opening hours but it seems we have arrived a tad early, so we thought maybe we could walk around in the area before coming back to patron the cafe.” Fudo Anko said into her mobile device when the staff picked up the call on the other end of the line. 

There was a bit of pause, as Anko appears to be listening intently to the response from the staff. Minutes later, a bright smile bloom on the face of the orange-brown haired girl as Anko beams her response. “Yes, thank you very much. We would most definitely be back in 15 minutes.” 

Ending the call, Fudo Anko grinned brightly at Fuyusawa and said. “Done, they agreed to hold a table for two for 15 minutes once the cafe opens for business. So, we can now go and explore the area…” 

"Okay… so, where do you want to check out?" Fuyusawa Ryo shrugged, his lips quirking up into a small smile when he noticed how jovial Anko had seemed when the cafe agreed to their impromptu reservation request. 

"Well… we only have 15 minutes, so let's not run too far. There's a confectionery store just a few steps away, let's go there." Anko suggested while she isn't certain what kind of confectionery store it was - she is leaning towards the traditional sweets type of confectionery since the western confectionery store tends to name themselves patisserie at most if not all the time. 

“Oh~ it’s a Taiyaki store! Have you ever tried eating Taiyaki before?” Anko’s eyes literally lit up once she realized what kind of confectionery the store named Meguro Hiiragi sells. 

“Not really, but I do know how it looks like…” Fuyusawa Ryo responded, feeling quite amused by how Anko always gets excited when it comes down to confectionery in general. 

“You should try, but maybe not now… perhaps later after breakfast. We can just get one and break it into half to share or something.” Anko commented in passing, before taking a picture of the storefront intending to tweet about it at a later point in time. 

Of course, after heading back towards the Karons cafe - Anko also took a picture of the cafe storefront, before pushing open the door to enter the inside of the cafe. The cafe isn't very big, it is being layout in a long rectangular style. The majority of the store is taken up by the kitchen and the cashier/ordering counter. The entrance faced the counter front, and there are only four tables situated in between the space of the entrance and the counter. On the other side of the cafe, there's a long bar counter seating area that could seat about four customers. 

So, at one time, the cafe could only be served up to 12 customers on the inside and another 3 customers outside if they are desperate enough to utilize the waiting area and use it as their make-shift outdoor seating area instead.

"Welcome to Karon's!" The staff greeted them cheerfully from behind the counter. 

“We called in earlier to reserve a table for two.” Fudo Anko smiles as she told the staff stationed behind the counter. 

“Oh, we have been expecting you. Please take a seat over by the table that’s right in front of the cashier, I hope you don’t mind but that’s the only table we have available now.” The staff from behind the counter told them. 

"It's okay, we don't mind," Anko said in response to the staff, before pulling the stunned-like Fuyusawa Ryo to the available table. 

“Are you alright, Ryo-kun?” Anko asks, lowering her voice down to a whispering tone as she addressed the aquamarine-haired teen. 

"Erm… yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a bit thrown off by how small this cafe is, I mean - I know they have limited seating space… but I wasn't expecting the cafe to be this small." Fuyusawa Ryo blinked in response if this has been a few years back he might back out of the cafe once he saw how tight space is… but now, he's willing to brave the small and tight space of the cafe just to give the food served in this vegan cafe and bar a try. 

After all, this is a cafe that catered exclusively to vegan… unlike some other establishments that actually serves a mixture of the vegan-friendly menu and the standard menu for the general crowd. Cafe Zen, owned and managed by Fudo Akio is one of those cafes that cater to both vegan and non-vegan customers group. 

"Ah… cultural shock. I understand where you're coming from, but most of the cafes don't really have a private seating area for their customers… so you probably have to learn to make do with them when you choose to patron a cafe. Even the cafe managed by my family, it may appear to be wider and have more sitting areas, including a somewhat quiet and cozy corner seat…but that's because we do not have a proper living room space." Anko smiles an understanding smile at her friend as she nodded in response, using her own family-operated cafe as an example. 

“You mean, you do not have a living room on the 2nd floor where it serves as your family residential space?” Fuyusawa Ryo blinked in surprise, he had assumed there is some area upstairs that doubles up as a den or something that could allow the father and daughter to mingle and interact after a long day of work. But it seems, he had thought wrong? 

"Yep, on the second floor, there is only a half-bath, a storage room, and three bedrooms. Of course, Akane's room is currently empty and double up as space we used occasionally for gatherings. That's where Akane held his friends' birthday bash event back in April." Fudo Anko said in response to the aquamarine-haired teen's inquiry. 

“I see…” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded then, filing away the information as something useful. 

After requesting a menu from the counter staff, the two of them start to go over the menu items. Eventually, they both decided to go with the plain Falafel sandwich as they are not too eager to try the spicy versions of it, and the time is a tad early for vegetable curry rice. For the beverages, Fudo Anko decided to give the Soy Latte a try while Fuyusawa opted for Roasted Green Tea for his choice of drink. 

Initially, Fuyusawa had wanted to use the brunch session as an opportunity to inform Anko about the discussion session he had with his parents about two days ago… but after seeing how tight the cafe was, he decides to withhold the decision to broach the subject of moving their friendship to the next level because he thought it better to speak of the topic in a more private setting. With that thought in mind, Fuyusawa Ryo didn’t argue when Anko suggested going DUTCH for the brunch session. And later, they did ended up heading back towards the Taiyaki confectionery store to get some Taiyaki snacks. 

Under Anko's insistence, Fuyusawa Ryo agreed to just share one Taiyaki with the girl after breaking the piping hot snack into two halves. Anko's argument was that he should share with her the first time around, and only after giving the snack a try and finding it to his liking before he actually pays for his own share lest he ended up wasting money on something he doesn't quite like to eat. 

"So, how do you find the Taiyaki?" Anko asks, she personally enjoys the snack both the regular and the ice-cream versions. This time, she opted to get the regular version because the ice-cream version of the Taiyaki isn't vegan so she legit can't share that with Fuyusawa Ryo. 

“It’s warm… so I’m kind of surprised you are okay just holding it without the paper bag.” was all Fuyusawa commented, as he glanced over at his female friend. 

“I know it’s hot and thus feels warm, what I want to know though is what you think of the snack. Is it too sweet for you or something…as for why I’m barely flinching from the heat of the snack, well… I’m always in the kitchen, this is hot but not exactly the scalding hands kind of hot so it’s still manageable for me to handle with bare hands.” Anko responded, rolling her eyes when Fuyusawa commented that the Taiyaki is warm to his touch. 

"Oh… the filling is red bean paste, I had thought it would be very sweet… but it turns out it's not. So, I guess I like it well enough? And it does taste nice when it's still warm." Fuyusawa commented, giving his feedback on the Taiyaki snack in a manner that reminded Anko awfully like a food critic she had once seen on TV. 

"Glad to see, you approved. Taiyaki is one of my favorite snacks of all time, I like both the regular and ice-cream versions of it. Albeit, only the regular versions are vegan… the ice-cream version isn't." Anko said, smiling happily at her aquamarine-haired friend.

Since Anko still have to go back to work, they didn't linger on behind and just headed back to the train station to make their way back to Kanda after Anko got another few more Taiyaki snacks back - for her father to enjoy. While Fuyusawa Ryo and Anko are making their way back to the district of Kanda, the OtoHoshi dysfunctional family was just coming out from the hospital owned and managed by the Kitakado family. 

"Alright, here's where I bid farewell to all of you. The lot of you go on and enjoy your family brunch session." Nayuki announced as he headed back towards the direction of the bus stop to catch a bus back to the dorm. 

“Right… so where to next?” Ootori Itsuki grinned turning his eyes upon his beau, seeking the green-eyed teen’s opinion on where they should head off for their ‘family’ brunch session.

“Hmm… considering I just took brunch with Ageha-chan yesterday at Gusto when you were off having that discussion with Shiki-chan over his impending graduation and immediate future plans… I’ll say I’m open to any other places aside from Gusto.” Hoshitani Yuuta responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Hmm… how about we take our brunch at Sarabeth's? I remember they have a branch right in the Lumine Shinjuku mall." Ootori Itsuki suggested, while Yuuta just smirked in response. 

"That's a good choice, and I reaffirm in my previous judgment. You do have excellent taste in the dining place. I love the interior in that branch." Hoshitani Yuuta said with a happy grin. 

"Ageha-chan, you are welcome to pick any of the breakfast sets they have on their menu. I had tried all of them, and they are all very delicious." Yuuta then turns towards the black-haired teen and said. 

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Shiki, Shion, Irinatsu, Chiaki] - 19th of August 2018, 11am

Chiaki: Morning guys, just to do a quick check. Is anyone of you still lagging behind in terms of the school holiday assignments? I’m thinking of finishing them up in the student’s lounge later, is anyone keen on joining me? (⌒∇⌒)ノ”” 

Irinatsu: I’ll join you, I’m down to the last spurt of the holiday assignments. ^^

Shion: Well… I’m 95% done with the homework already, so I think I’ll pass… and by the way, has anyone seen Shiki this morning? 

Chiaki: … I thought he went out earlier today? Did you not know that, Kasugano? (☉ _☉)

Shion: Eh?! Shiki went out already? For what reason is he out so early in the day? I mean, I know Fuyusawa-kun is out early today because he has a morning breakfast appointment with someone - I presume it’s Anko-chan since he didn’t elaborate. I just overheard a snippet of his conversation with Akane-kun. 

Irinatsu: Kasugano, I don't blame you for not knowing… Shiki went out by 7.25am this morning. He's tagging alongside Hoshitani to the hospital today for the sling removal… I believe Nayuki-kun and Ageha-kun were accompanying Hoshitani-kun to the hospital as well. ^^; 

Shion: O-O Shiki woke up so early today? 

Irinatsu: LoL~ Well, you will get used to it… Hoshitani is like a cat bait to Shiki. The sheer fact that he would get to travel in the company of Hoshitani-kun is more than enough to motivate Shiki to wake early for the occasion. 

Shion: I see… any idea when he’s coming back? 

Irinatsu: Nope… but I reckon he will respond soon. ^^; judging from the time, that is :P 

Shiki: Irina-chan… you know me too well, ^^; Yep, the best way for me to do something is to dangle bait in front of me XD In this case, anything Stardust related could get me moving… but Hoshitani took precede :P 

PS: Shion, I’ll be back after brunch I reckon. We are now on the way to the Sarabeth’s branch in Lumine Shinjuku for brunch session ^_^ 

Shion: O_O Who are the ‘we’ in your statement?

Shiki: My pseudo parents and sibling XD ＼(^ o ^)／

PS: BTW, my family turns out to be in-laws with the Ootori family XD Apparently, I took after my aunt who married into the Ootori family XD That’s why my parents are more amused by the tale of me being pseudo-adopted by Ootori-senpai ^^; 

Chiaki: Wait… by taking after your aunt, certainly, you aren't telling me that you take after your aunt in characteristics/personality or was it your laziness traits? 

Shiki: ^^; The laziness it seems. But, my aunt is faring a tad better now but she’s working as an air-stewardess because it would allow her to work and play and enjoy life at the same time. Oh, and her husband work alongside her - he’s an air-steward. Both of them remain childless, citing not ready for parenthood. 

Shion: I see… while on the subject, are you done with your holiday homework assignment yet? 

Shiki: Not exactly, so likely I’ll join the lot of you in the student’s lounge later. ^^; 

Irinatsu: You know, it just occurs to me that Shiki seems darn happy to be able to eat out with his pseudo-family. I doubt he's this enthusiastic when it comes down to dining with his own birth family ^_^; 

Shion: You're right in saying that, Irina-chan. It seems Shiki always turns down his birth parents when they mentioned heading out to eat, preferring to eat at home if he's already home. And his reasons are too lazy to move. ^^; 

Chiaki: =_=; goodness, I really pity whoever decides to date Shiki in the future. But now, I'm more concerned about what's Ootori-senpai's plan about Shiki when he starts college in September. 

"Shiki-chan, we are entering the crowded malls. Keep your phone away and eyes on the path ahead, you wouldn't want to lose your grip on the phone. It will shatter if you are careless enough to drop it." Ootori Itsuki warned as he starts leading them all towards the Sarabeth's branch outlet in the mall. 

“Table for four please.” Ootori Itsuki told the staff that approached them as they queued outside the outlet. 

“This way please, sir.” the staff that greeted Ootori said, as she took four copies of the menu and start leading the group over to the available table for four. 

"The pictures featured on the menu are really appetizing, but I'm having difficulty deciding… which do you recommend?" Shiki Toma looked away from his copy of the menu as he directed his gaze towards Yuuta who is seated next to Ootori Itsuki, leaving Ageha to sit next to him on the opposite side of the table.

"As I say, I had tried everything on the menu of Sarabeth's before and all of them are equally good… so go with your heart. What do you wish to eat this morning?" Yuuta asks back in return, but for himself - there's only one thing he could eat with his right hand still not quite functional. 

“Oh… then what do you intend to order for yourself today, Yuuta?” Ageha Riku then asks, shifting inquiring gaze upon his friend. 

“I’m going to order the velvety cream of tomato soup. Itsuki, what about you?” Yuuta smiles in response to Ageha, before turning his eyes upon his boyfriend as he inquires. 

"I'm going with the Classic Eggs Benedict. Shiki-chan, if you can't decide… I'll make the decision for you." Ootori Itsuki commented, not wanting to waste any more time and keep the waitress waiting. 

“Okay, please order for me. I’m at a loss of what to pick anyway.” Shiki shrugged his response, and following in his example - Ageha also requested for Yuuta to pick his meal for him. 

“...You had already taken pancakes for yesterday’s brunch at Gusto… so, perhaps the french toast for today’s brunch session?” Yuuta commented, shifting inquiring eyes upon the figure of Ageha Riku as he made the suggestion. 

"Sure, I trust your opinions. Since you said everything on Sarabeth's menu is delicious, I'll go along with your suggestion and order the french toast." Ageha nodded in response. 

“Alright, then we will get french toast for Shiki-chan as well.” Ootori Itsuki nodded in agreement, before turning towards the waitress and said. 

"Okay, four flower juice for all of us and then I would like to order one set of Classic Eggs Benedict, one set of the velvety cream of tomato soup, and two sets of the Fat and Fluffy French Toasts." 

“Thank you, sir. Your orders will be with you shortly.” the waitress smiles in response, as she took down the orders and remove the menus from the table before dropping by the kitchen to alert the chef in preparing the new orders. 

"So, Ageha-chan… I know it's a tad early but have you given thoughts about what you intend to do after graduation from the Ayanagi Academy?" While waiting for the orders to be served, Ootori Itsuki seized the opportunity to inquire about Ageha's future plans. The 18-year-old was hoping that Ageha's response might provide some form of enlightening for the lost and confused auburn-haired teen. 

"Eh?" Ageha Riku blinked, a tad surprised by the question asked but decides to oblige and answer the question after receiving an encouraging look from Yuuta, his pseudo mom, and friend. 

"Right… eventually, my wish to is debut in Broadway. But considering that I'm just starting to find my own path and break away from the habit of imitating Tsukigami Haruto… I think I would like to start off with the local shows productions. It need not be a musical stage performance, right away… as I know these performances are rare so I'm open to the options of acting on-set for a start." Ageha Riku responded while he would eventually want to get a diploma in acting but he figured it might be best to have some experience under his belt first. Of course, he would first need to clear his plans with his birth parents before making his final decision, but at present, these are his thoughts. 

"Did you hear that, Shiki-chan? Ageha-chan is younger than you physically, and he already had a tentative plan in place… and could easily answer this question when the topic was brought up for discussion. What about you, Shiki-chan? Have you started thinking about it? Graduation is just about six months away from you. It's high time for you to start planning…" Ootori Itsuki then shifted his eyes away from Ageha Riku and landed them on the figure of Shiki Toma instead. 

“...I’ll think about it.” Shiki glances down on the surface of the table briefly, before sighing aloud as he glanced back up at Ootori in response. 

“Make sure you really did think about it… now let’s enjoy the food while it’s still warm.” Ootori Itsuki said after noticing that their orders have started to arrive in batches. 

The first dish to be served is the velvety cream of tomato soup served with biscuits for Yuuta. The injured teen took a look at the served plate and nodded in response, slipping his mobile device out he took a picture with his only mobile left hand before tucking it away in the zipper compartment of his backpack. 

“I liked the juice.” Ageha Riku commented, out of the blue moments before the Classic Eggs Benedict arrived on their table. 

"I'm glad you like the juice, it's a mixed juice from four fruits - banana, orange, grenadine syrup, and pineapple." Ootori Itsuki smiles at the black-haired teen, as he commented. 

“Oh… was that why the menu named it as the four flowers?” Shiki Toma inquires out of curiosity. 

"I believe so… now I think all our food is here." Ootori was about to say that he only thought that was why the mixed juice was named as the Four Flowers on the menu but he can't be certain and that this question is better off asking the boss of the store. However, he forgoes the decision to utter the second part of his comment as he noticed the arrival of the balance orders of their list - the Classic Eggs Benedict and the two sets of the Fat and Fluffy French Toast decides to arrive at the same time. 

"These dishes are most definitely Instagram worthy." Shiki Toma grinned, as he snapped a photo of the french toast set Ootori had decided for him before sharing it with his friends by uploading it on his Twitter account as well as sending it into the Gossip Nest GC. 

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Shiki, Shion, Irinatsu, Chiaki] - 19th August 2018, 11.45am

Shiki: [Attached 20180819_Brunch_Fluffy French Toast. Jpg] - XDDD Aren't they Instagram worthy?! XD If anyone of you follows my pseudo-parents on Instagram, be prepared to get photo-bomb on these delicacy XDDD 

Irinatsu: ԅ( º﹃ºԅ ) They look yummy!!! >_< Where is this place?!

Chiaki: Yes, where is this? I think my sister would love this place - she loves french toast, and is that maple syrup?!

Shiki: Yep! It’s maple syrup XD This is their signature dish - named the Fat and Fluffy French Toast. ^_^ It has been served for over 20 years, it seems. :D And the strawberries are so fresh (っˆڡˆς)

PS: We are at the Sarabeth’s at Shinjuku’s Lumine, I thought I mention this earlier to Shion? Anyway, they have another branch at Shinagawa and another branch near Tokyo Station. The other two branches are in Osaka and Nagoya, I believed. ^_^ Ciao~ time to enjoy the lovely french toast, TTYL. 

During brunch, Ageha Riku noticed how Ootori Itsuki had used the fork and knife to cut the Eggs Benedict into a smaller piece of bite-size before passing the fork over to Yuuta, getting the green-eyed teen to try out the Eggs Benedict was hit by inspiration. And so, the black-haired teen decides to mirror his pseudo-dad and cut out a bite-size portion of his French Toast dipping it into the maple syrup holder before handing the fork over to his pseudo-mom. 

“Yuuta… try the french toast as well, see if there’s any slip in the standards from the last time you were here.” Ageha Riku said, coming up with an excuse to get Yuuta to try out a bite of the dish the green-eyed teen had selected and recommend for him. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped, but obliged just the same. Inwardly, thankful that his boyfriend at least had the insight to not feed him directly. Else, it would be downright awkward if Ageha chooses to imitate the same act. 

"Thank you," Yuuta said in response as he took the fork with his left hand before eating the bite-size portion of the maple-syrup coated french toast without putting the entire fork into his mouth but just settled for using his teeth to remove the french toast from the fork slowly and carefully so he doesn't risk dropping it into his soup bowl. Once accomplished, Yuuta handed the fork back to Ageha as he swallowed the french toast and commented. "It's as yummy as always, just like how I remembered." 

With that, Ageha Riku beams in response looking very blissful and happy. Only after Yuuta’s comment, did the teen happily start digging into the french toast dish and taking a sip from the mixed juice every now and then. Shiki Toma, on the other hand, sweat-dropped… inwardly kudos to his pseudo-sibling for daring to mirror Ootori Itsuki’s act in ‘feeding’ Hoshitani Yuuta. As tempting as it was for him to try the same thing, he doesn’t quite have the guts to do it. 

In hindsight, Ootori supposed he really should have expected Ageha Riku to mirror his acts in 'feeding' Yuuta. Considering, one of the most commonly sighted scenarios when it comes down to Ageha Riku is his tendency to mirror something. First, it was replicating Tsukigami Haruto's Alexis Shadow down to a tee… and then the teen mirrored the way Yuu-chan took his tea and buttered his toast. But because these are small things, neither of them forbid the teen to do it… and as long as the replicating doesn't repeat when it comes down to a stage performance… neither of them would comment much on it. After all, real kids have a tendency to mirror what their parents do on occasions too… 

Yuuta, on the other hand, ate his meal by dipping the biscuits into the cream of tomato soup. Only after finishing the biscuits, that Yuuta finally took up the spoon for the soup and start enjoying the creamy tomato soup. Of course, in between, his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki had asked to taste the soup for a bit. Needless to say, Yuuta had allowed his boyfriend the liberty to use his spoon directly. But when it comes down to Ageha, he made sure to request for another spoon from the serving staff before allowing his two pseudo-sons to taste the tomato soup. 

“I’ve decided, Sarabeth’s is going to be my favorite cafe after HARBS.” Ageha Riku announced after they left the cafe to head back to the dorm. 

“Haha… that’s nice, and what about you - Shiki-chan? What’s your feedback on the cafe and its menu?” Yuuta nodded as he commented in a jovial tone of voice before shifting his eyes towards the auburn-haired teen as he inquires on the teen’s opinion. 

"The french toast set is nice, I like it a lot. But there are just too many choices, I probably won't come here alone… decision making is going to be a chore." Shiki Toma responded, sounding quite sheepish. 

"...Of course, you would like the french toast set. You do like to eat sweets, after all. And maple syrup with french toast is definitely sweet, so it no doubts appeals to your taste buds. Nevertheless, don't eat too many sweet things. But considering your laziness, I doubt you would willingly travel out here alone to eat." Ootori Itsuki sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of the mall for a second before shaking his head and commented in a dry tone of voice. 

Following this, the 18-year-old purplish-white haired young adult proceeds to ruffle the hair of his pseudo-son, purposely messing up the auburn-haired teen’s hair as they made their way out of the mall and headed towards the train station of Shinjuku to make their way back to the JR Ochanomizu train station. 

From there, they will then part ways with Shiki and Ageha. The auburn-haired head of the present Kao Council and the black-haired member of Team Yuzuriha would then be heading back to the dorm while Ootori Itsuki would then bring his beau - Hoshitani Yuuta straight to his apartment unit where the two lovebirds would spend some private time together before the time comes for them to leave for the Ootori's family home in Shinozaki, Edogawa ward of Tokyo. 

The journey from Shinjuku JR station to Ochanomizu JR station via the Chuo Line services takes only 15 minutes, and upon stepping out of the train station… Ootori Itsuki turns towards Shiki Toma and said. “I trust, you can head back to the dorm building yourself?”

Shiki sweat-dropped as he responded, “Of course… I assured you I’m very much wide awake now, so there isn’t any risk of me walking into a stationary immobile lamppost.” 

“Yuuta… you are not coming back to the dorm?” Ageha Riku asks when it became apparent that Yuuta is going to head in the opposite direction with Ootori Itsuki instead of joining him and Shiki Toma in the direction where the dorm building is situated. 

"Yes, Ageha-chan…I'm not going back to the dorm yet. Instead, Itsuki and I are going to head to his apartment unit to rest for a bit before we head over to his family home. It's his parents' turn to host the weekly family dinner this week." Yuuta explained, patting the top of Ageha's head with his left hand as he smiles in response to the teen. 

“Oh…Okay.”Only after Yuuta told Ageha about where he’s going, and why he isn’t heading back to the dormitory that the black-haired teen finally nodded and turns to leave the train station - heading for the direction of the school dormitory building. 

Upon arriving back at the dormitory, the pair of pseudo-siblings immediately parted ways with Ageha heading off for his dorm room in search of his roommate and best friend - Hachiya Sou. Shiki Toma, on the other hand, wasted no time in heading up to his dorm room to collect his half-completed holiday homework. 

Once Shiki had checked that he had managed to locate every assignment that's incomplete in his hands, the auburn-haired teen promptly turns on his heels to head towards the student's lounge situated on the ground floor of the dormitory building to join his friends in completing them. Upon entering the students' lounge, Shiki could easily see that there are quite several groups of students crowded around the available tables holding a mass study session to tackle the unfinished holidays' assignments. He easily found his two friends - Chiaki Takafumi and Irinatsu Masashi amid the group of students from his class of 3-MS. 

"Hey, guys! Where's Shion?" Shiki asks after he noticed that his pink-haired friend was nowhere in the students' lounge. 

"Kasugano would be joining us later, he's 95% done with his holiday's homework anyway." Chiaki Takafumi responded.

“I see… and where is he now? I would have assumed he would be here to finish up that remaining 5% of his holiday assignments here, either way.” Shiki Toma inquires, out of curiosity. 

The auburn-haired teen didn’t inquire about the whereabouts of Fuyusawa Ryo though, because he knows that the aquamarine-haired teen has already finished off the holiday assignments way ahead of them. Of course, there is also the issue that Ryo isn’t the type that could do his homework in a noisy environment. So, even if Ryo has yet to finish his holiday assignments - he would choose to do it in his dorm room instead of in the student’s lounge with the rest of them. Thus, Shiki only asks about the whereabouts of his missing pink-haired friend.

"Kasugano's out for a family lunch session, apparently his parents have decided to call him out for lunch as they happen to be in the area. They are likely speaking to him about his college plans now." Irinatsu told Shiki in response. 

“Okay, at least that explains why he isn’t here with the rest of you.”Shiki Toma nodded in response, as he took a seat next to his dark-skinned friend - Irinatsu Masashi and start working on his homework while humming a happy tune under his breath. 

"...Shiki sounds quite happy today, is there any particular reasons why?" One of the students who is working alongside them on the holiday assignments decides to ask, following the episode of him being distracted by the happy tune which Shiki Toma has been humming softly. 

“Oh… because I get to eat something nice today!” Shiki Toma beams in response, hiding away the fact that he’s also happy because he gets to eat with his idol/pseudo-mom. Mainly because he knew his idol/pseudo-mom doesn’t have the habit of eating with fans regularly - he was only given the privilege because he was ‘adopted’ by Ootori Itsuki, who just so happens to be the beau of his idol and that in turns makes his idol his pseudo-mom. Not wanting to create unnecessary troubles for Yuuta, Shiki Toma decides to use the yummy french toast he gets to enjoy today at the Sarabeth’s outlet in Lumine Shinjuku mall as an excuse and the cover story behind his happiness. 

"Oh? Define something nice…if you will." the former team leader of the team Irinatsu and Kasugano was back in their first year of education while competing for the official enrollment into the musical department of the Ayanagi Academy prompted Shiki in response. 

"I ate brunch today at the cafe Sarabeth's, does anyone of you knows about this cafe? According to the cafe's official website, it was first started and based in New York but it has since then expanded into the Japanese market. In Japan itself, they have a total of five branches with three of them situated in the Tokyo region, while the other two outlets are based in Osaka and Nagoya. The three branches in the Tokyo region, included one branch near the Tokyo station, another outlet in Shinagawa and the third and last outlet of the Kanto region based in Shinjuku's Lumine mall." Shiki Toma promptly starts talking about the cafe - Sarabeth's, and while the rest of the group listens to what the auburn-haired teen has to say… Irinatsu and Chiaki both decide to tune their friend out. 

Namely, because the two members of the present Kao Council had already read about the same thing in their GC of the gossip nest earlier on in the day. Albeit, Shiki didn't exactly list for them all the branches available in the country and just said where he was… and what he had ordered for brunch, or rather who had placed the order for him… as well as who he was with while he dined at the cafe - Sarabeth's. 

As Shiki relates the tale of his brunch experience at the Shinjuku Lumine Mall's outlet, he had also taken to show them the pictures he had taken of the store-front, menu, and his own food orders. And when someone pointed out that he didn't dine alone, and proceeds to pry into the details of his dining companions… Shiki hesitated for a second before responding that he dined in the presence of Ootori Itsuki. Between his pseudo-parents, of course, he could only give his pseudo-dad name to his curious and nosy classmates. 

"...Figures it would be Ootori-senpai, that guy is always feeding Shiki anyway." One of the fellow members of class 3-MS commented with a twitch in his lips. 

"Indeed, and because of that, everyone around the school has been spreading tales of Ootori-senpai adopting Shiki. While on the subject, what are your thoughts on the rumors?" One of them then turns his eyes on Shiki Toma as the inquiry was put forth. 

"Eh? Erm… I'm rather fine with it, I mean - it is kind of true that Ootori-senpai has 'adopted' me. In fact, my parents have both entrusted Ootori-senpai with my well-being over the next week while they are away on an 8D7N cruise-ship holiday trip." Shiki Toma shrugged in response, but he didn't let it slip to his classmates that his family is related to the Ootori family through his paternal aunt marriage to one of the sons of the Ootori family. 

Mainly because he didn't want to confuse people, seeing as most of the students' population knows that the Ootori family is a sub-branch of the Hiragi family that runs, managed and owns the school. And if people were to know the Shiki family is related to the Ootori family via marriage, who knows what people would think about his being appointed as the head for the present Kao Council. So, to make things easier - he didn't enlighten anyone outside of his close acquaintance, meaning his friends who are with him on the Kao Council about that bit of information. 

Group-chat of the Seasons [Chiaki, Shiki, Fuyusawa, Irinatsu, Kasugano] - 19th of August, 1pm

Fuyusawa: Guys, can I please have your location at present? 【=◈︿◈=】

Chiaki: (C_C) Erm… Shiki, Irinatsu and I are in the students’ lounge. Kasugano is out with his parents for a lunch appointment, is there a reason why you are asking about our location? 

Fuyusawa: I’ve got some Taiyaki, is anyone interested in having any? ヽ|･ロ･|ゞ

Shiki: (✧∇✧)╯ Taiyaki? Me! I'm interested! <3333 XDDD 

Fuyusawa: (◘_◘) I'm going to assume that the chain of hearts expression is meant for the Taiyaki and not for me because otherwise, I'll be weird-out. ┌|*ﾟ-ﾟ|┘

Shiki: ^^; Sorry… but yes, the heart-shaped emojis are meant for the Taiyaki! 

Chiaki: Okay, fine… bring the Taiyaki over. May I ask why do you have them with you? Certainly, you didn't buy them especially for us, or did you? 

Fuyusawa: FYI, I only bought one for myself. The rest came from Akane, it seems both Anko and Akane decides to buy Taiyaki today. I walked Anko back to the cafe and saw Akane treating the cafe regulars Taiyaki… and due to the abundance of Taiyaki in the cafe already, Anko decides to give me the Taiyaki that she bought for her father and asks me to share with my friends instead because her father likely has more than enough Taiyaki for the day and she didn’t want the snacks to go to waste. (◘_◘)

Irinatsu: LMAO~ so, Anko-chan and Akane-chan bought the same thing back… what a coincidence. It’s the regular Taiyaki, right? Why don’t you keep it for yourself? The regular Taiyaki are vegan if my memory serves me right…

Fuyusawa: Yes, it is the regular Taiyaki. As I said, I already had one. I'm not a person who indulges in sweets and snacks often, so one Taiyaki is more than sufficient for me. I do not need so many for myself, as such, I decide to share them with you guys. So, you guys sans Kasugano are in the student's lounge - right? 

Chiaki: Yes, we are in the student’s lounge. 

Fuyusawa: Noted, I’m on my way over. <|°_°|>

“Yuu-chan, come on - wake up. You want to shower before leaving, right? It’s nearly 3pm…” Ootori Itsuki said, calling out for his beau who decided to take a nap on his sofa couch in the living room. 

"Hmm…? What time did you say it was, again?" Yuuta asks in return after he dragged himself out from his oblivion state of mind upon hearing the sound of his boyfriend's voice. If it has been any other time, he probably wouldn't be this easy to wake but because he didn't take any painkillers before he napped… it's a tad easier to wake him as the pain each time when he breathes doesn't quite allow him to get an undisturbed sleep. Thus, the nap he took is essentially just a light nap. 

"It's 3pm if you wish to shower - this is the best time for the shower session. Do you need help or can you handle it yourself?" Ootori Itsuki inquires, gazing down into the green eyes of his beau as he voiced his question across to his beloved boyfriend. 

While they tend to spend their private time making out, today they didn't attempt to do anything of the sort. Ootori is very willing to put his insatiable desire for his beau aside while the teen remains injured because he didn't want to risk jostling his beau's recovering shoulder injury nor did he want to unintentionally cause his injured beau any pain while making out considering Yuuta's cracked ribs condition. So, Ootori Itsuki had essentially decided that until his beloved Yuu-chan has recovered from the cracked ribs injury and at least regain partial use of the right hand - he would try to keep his 'making out' desire to the minimal. 

Since they can’t spend their time kissing nor hugging, Ootori has taken to spend time with his boyfriend by renting movie films and watched them together in his living room on the sofa couch. And when Yuuta starts to doze off, Ootori was quick to put a halt to the DVD film and postpone it to the following week and allow his beau to nap in peace while he headed off to take his own shower first. Following the end of his shower session, Ootori allows Yuuta to continue napping and start doing his own laundry instead. 

“Oh… it’s 3pm already? Then I supposed I should indeed head for the showering session, erm… do you have a spare towel that I can use? I kind of didn’t bring the backpack out today, considering I had no jobs planned for today. I’m technically still on medical leave…” Yuuta commented as he shifted inquiring eyes upon his boyfriend. 

"Of course, I have spare towels available. What about clothes and underwear? Do you need any?" Ootori Itsuki was eager to please, and so he proceeds to ask if his boyfriend needs any spare clothes or underwear because he does have some new underthings that he had purchased but had yet to use them for himself that he probably could spare his injured beau for use. 

“...Thank you for your offer but I don’t need clothes, because our clothes sizing differs. With our height difference, your shirt is going to be too long for me. So, I will just wear back my own clothes after the shower. However, I’ll take you up on the offer of the new underwear though.” Yuuta responded eventually, after giving his boyfriend’s words some serious contemplation. 

"Right, I'll just go and locate them for you. Don't lock the bathroom door yet, okay?" Ootori Itsuki told his boyfriend, as he dashed into his bedroom to access his wardrobe drawers where he knows he still has a box of unopened boxers sitting within. 

When Ootori return, he came back with the entire box of the new boxers. In response, Yuuta was slightly baffled because he definitely doesn’t need an entire box worth of boxer shorts. He only needed one for his shower to change out his current underwear. 

“Why did you bring the entire box over? I only needed one of it…” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he inquires his boyfriend. 

"Erm… I guess I just want to reassure you that the boxer shorts I offer you are absolutely new?" Ootori Itsuki laughs a short laugh in return as he broke the seal on the new box of underwear in front of his boyfriend, before retrieving one new boxer short from within and handed it over to Yuuta. 

“I see…” Yuuta nodded, and then he stared at his boyfriend waiting for the 18-year-old to leave the bathroom so he could continue getting out of his clothes to prepare for the shower session. He waited for a few seconds, before resorting to prompt his boyfriend as a reminder. 

“Itsuki, aren’t you leaving the bathroom?” Yuuta prompted, raising an eyebrow up in question as he regards his purplish-white haired beau. 

“Oh… sorry, did the doctor give you any cream for the bruise and swell for your shoulders and chest area?” Ootori couldn’t help but ask when he noticed the bruises on his injured beau’s upper torso. 

"No, the doctor only prescribed me painkillers. Besides, my injury is happening under the skin so… applying anti-bruise cream probably wouldn't help much anyway. Regardless, according to the doctor's advice - these bruises will fade when the cracks in my ribs heal. So, we'll just have to wait and see… now, are you quite done ogling my injured and bruised upper torso yet?" Yuuta rolls his eyes in response, as he inwardly wonders if he had made the wrong choice to remove his shirt from his person before his boyfriend comes back with the offered boxer shorts. 

“Yuu-chan, how badly are you hurting now?” Ootori Itsuki had a very sad look on his face as he regards his injured boyfriend.

"...Itsuki, don't worry… I'm not in too much pain. I've always been said to have high pain tolerance, but if you really wish to know - the level of pain I'm feeling now is about 4…" Yuuta said in response before he decides to use his good and uninjured hand - the left hand to push his boyfriend back out of the bathroom so he could finally finish taking off his clothes and get into the shower before more time was being wasted. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apology for the delay. I think I managed to keep to the update schedule, though ^^; I initially wanted to do the Ootori family dinner in this chapter, but since it overshot the length… it will be delayed to the next chapter ^^ Hence only the two brunch sessions were shown in this chapter. I hope, everyone will enjoy the chapter XD The new term will begin on the 20th of August in my fic, so just a bit more to reach the S3 events of my version ^_^ Ciao, for now, ~ see you the next time around!


	124. Nayuki Twins, Toraishi & his cos-play fanatic date…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology for the shorter chapter, but either way... please enjoy. I need to head out now~ See you tomorrow XD

Usually, the journey to the Ootori family home in Shinozaki, Edogawa ward of Tokyo were taken on the trains… but perhaps, Ootori was too worried about his beau getting jostled by the crowd taking the trains at this hour of the day. The 18-year-old decides to hitch a GRAB ride to bring them to his family residence when 5pm arrives. Therefore, the traveling time efficiently lessened. Usually, the travel time between Ootori's current residence to his family home in the Edogawa ward of Tokyo will take about 40 minutes - with the GRAB ride, the entire journey only takes them 20 minutes. 

After getting out of the GRAB ride, Ootori Itsuki wasted no time in unlocking the front door to his family home and ushered his boyfriend over the threshold and into the house. And then, Ootori calls out for his parents’ attention citing that they are back. 

“Mom, Dad… we are back!” Ootori Itsuki calls out as he entered the house. 

"Welcome back, son! Itsuki, tells Yuuta to take a seat in the living room. Dinner would be ready in a jiffy." Ootori Tsuzuki instructed as she poked her head out from her kitchen domain to address her eldest - Itsuki. 

“Where is Dad? Is he not in?” Itsuki asks when he failed to notice the presence of his father as he stepped into the living room area of his family home. 

"The light bulb in the master bedroom has busted, so I get him to change it out before night time descends on us." Ootori Tsuzuki deadpans in response. 

“I see…” Itsuki sweat-dropped at his mother’s response. 

“Yuuta-kun, how are you feeling today?” Ootori Tsuzuki then zeroed in her gaze on the beau of her son - the boy she had grown to adore. 

"I'm feeling okay, thank you for asking," Yuuta responded politely to his boyfriend's mother inquiry. 

"Ridiculous, you cracked your ribs - how could you be feeling okay? I'm not that ignorant, it hurts with every breath when the ribs are cracked. That much, I'm still aware. So, really - how are you feeling?" Ootori Tsuzuki rolls her eyes at Yuuta's original response, before staring at the teen with an intent gaze as she repeated her question, this time insisting on getting an honest answer out of the boy her son is dating. 

"...Breathing does cause some pain in the chest, but the pain is at a manageable level. As for the shoulder, as long as it's not jostled - the pain is barely existent. And I have started to do some rehab exercise as recommended by the doctor, the entire right arm is still a little tender now… but as long as I avoid making any big movement, and stick to the recommended rehab exercises - I should be able to regain the ability and strength in my right hand soon enough." Yuuta sighed as he responded, with utmost honesty - this time. 

Needless to say, Yuuta ended up being fussed over by his boyfriend's mother for the remaining balance of the evening until they have to take their leave. The dinner menu has been completely revamped, and Yuuta was served plain porridge that could be eaten with one single spoon as the main source of carbohydrate. The side dishes are mainly - dishes that were said to be good for recovering bones, they include the sesame spinach salad, Sardines Kabayaki, Egg Tofu, with microwaved cheesecake served as dessert, the Keto version. 

While the egg tofu is soft enough that Yuuta could easily eat with his spoon, the same does not apply to the Sardines Kabayaki and the sesame spinach. So, his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki has taken to help him break the Sardines into bite-size portion so he could scoop it up to eat with his single spoon. And for the sesame spinach salad, his boyfriend would feed him a bite every few minutes since it's a little hard to scoop the salad up with a spoon. 

"Yuuta-kun, how do you find the dishes today? I know it's a change from the usual dinner menu, but since I heard of your injury - I thought it best to stick to the list of taboo food lists provided by the doctor. I got them from Itsuki earlier on in the week, and I also did some research online to find out what kind of food should be served to someone recovering from fractured bones - and so, I decided to try my hands out at preparing you a high-calcium oriented menu." Ootori Tsuzuki was telling Yuuta, and then she urged her own son to eat and promptly took over the task of feeding Yuuta literally. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped at his boyfriend's mom fussing antics but didn't protest too much because it is true that he isn't quite used to the idea of eating with his left hand. Seeing as his dominant hand is actually the right hand, but with his right shoulder injured… until he regained some mobility in his right hand as the shoulder recovers itself. Yuuta is essentially stuck to make do with the idea of doing things using his left hand, so everything he was doing tends to take double the amount of time including the task of eating. Henceforth, unless they were dining in public - sometimes, Yuuta would just give up and allow his friends/teammates/boyfriend to feed him his food as they deem fit. 

As much as Ootori Itsuki found the sight of his mother feeding his boyfriend cute, he refrained from taking a photo to commemorate the moment knowing that it will irk Yuu-chan when the teen realized what he had done. So, he decides to refocus his attention and energy on finishing his own dinner instead. 

"Is it just me or do these cheesecakes look mug-sized?" Ootori Itsuki blinked in puzzlement as he inquires, directing his questions to his mother. 

“They are mug-sized because I made them myself, with the use of the microwave oven. I found the recipe online and thought it easy enough to try it out on my own, but it’s my first attempt… so I can’t guarantee its’ taste.” Ootori Tsuzuki shrugged in response, she had read online that cheese is calcium-rich and good for people who are recovering from fractured bones. 

However, she can't think of any dishes that make use of cheese in the traditional Japanese cuisines… until she thought of the Japanese cheesecake. Due to the need to avoid high-sugar content during this period of recovery, Ootori Tsuzuki can't really buy the off-the-rack cheesecake from the bakery… and thus, she decides to try making the cheesecake herself and had taken to Google up the simplest form of a recipe. Among all the recipes that show up on her browser, she decides to go with this microwaved cheesecake because that sounds like the easiest for a beginner in baking cakes. 

"Well… I wouldn't say this is an authentic cheesecake but in terms of texture - it could pass off like one." Ootori Isato commented to his wife, giving his utmost honest opinion on the dessert served. 

"For the first attempt at baking, you did good - Mom. And I really appreciate the efforts you put in to ensure that the menu for tonight's dinner would aid in Yuu-chan's recovery." Ootori Itsuki smiles at his mother in gratitude as he stood to give his mother a hug, showing his appreciation for the lady. 

“Yes, thank you… Tsuzuki-san. Everything has been nicely prepared, and the meal is definitely delicious. The dessert is a surprise, and I appreciate the effort you had put in for me. I would hug you myself if I can, but since I can’t - Itsuki probably could express the appreciation I had for you on my behalf.” Yuuta responded with a soft smile, as he thanked the lady of the house for the wonderful dinner served this evening. 

While Hoshitani Yuuta is taking dinner with his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki in the Ootori family home, Toraishi Izumi of Team Hiragi was on a date with his latest girlfriend, who is about 7 years older than he is. He met this young lady some time ago during a visit to a shopping mall with his female cousins, not interested in accompanying them on their cosmetics shopping spree. Toraishi had opted to linger in the perfume booths and ended up chatting up the salesgirls. His latest date - Mayuri, just happens to be among one of the salesgirls he was chatting with the other day. 

“Why are we here?” Toraishi was confused when his 24-year-old date for the day suddenly dragged him into the Tokyu Hands store situated in Shibuya, Tokyo. His confusion is well-warrant because just fifteen minutes ago, they had already patron the other Tokyu Hands store in the building of the Shibuya Scramble Square Mall. 

Yet, now only fifteen minutes after leaving the Scramble Square Mall - his date is dragging him into another Tokyu Hands store in the area of Shibuya? Albeit, this particular Tokyu Hands store is significantly larger than the previous store they had visited in the Shibuya Scramble Square Mall. 

"I am looking to purchase some fabrics material for my next cosplay event, the choices in the last store we visited aren't that extensive. I'm hoping to find a fabric in the color that I want…" The 24-year-old honey blonde - Mayuri, said in response to her young date - Toraishi Izumi. 

The encounter between Toraishi Izumi, his 24-year-old cos-play fanatic date, and the infamous Nayuki twins who have recently graduated from the middle-school division of the Ayanagi Academy is a pure coincidence. 

Nayuki Yuki and Nayuki Tsumugi have been working on a fashion design project assigned to them by their mentor - Korekuni Mariko, during this period whereby the Stardust were put on hiatus due to Hoshitani Yuuta's injury. Since they need not busied themselves with playing wardrobe team for the entire team of Stardust, and the individual members' jobs were kind of abysmal… the twins decide to focus their sole energy and attention on finishing up their fashion design project before the new school term begins. Their design plan for their latest fashion work is ready, now all they need is to come up with an actual product of their designed costume for their mentor's approval. 

They have been working on the end-product of their design for a few days now, but their fabrics and some sewing accessories have officially depleted making it necessary for them to replenish their materials from the local sewing accessories stores and fabric shops. While they have a tendency to visit Tomato Fabric situated in the Nippori area usually, but today - they decide to do their shopping in Shibuya's largest Tokyu Hands store instead. 

The reason is also simple, Shibuya is a tad more convenient for Nayuki Yuki to meet up with her boyfriend later for dinner. Her boyfriend, Kuga Shuu is in the area for a photo-shoot modeling a new series of leather shoes from the American brand - REDWING. 

Either way, Tokyu Hands have an extensive department dedicated to fabrics and sewing supplies but they are only available in the largest flagship store - which is the Shibuya store. There are actually two Tokyu Hands outlets in Shibuya district, there is one smaller outlet situated within the Shibuya Scramble Square Mall but the flagship store is the one that sits on the Udagawa-Cho of Shibuya City. The building is a short seven minutes walk from the Shibuya - Hachiko's exit. 

“Alright, I’ll pick the fabrics out… can I trouble you to pick out the sewing accessories that we would need to replenish?” Nayuki Yuki said, directing her words to her younger twin - Tsumugi upon arriving at the designated floor dedicated to craft-work. 

“Sure.” Nayuki Tsumugi shrugged her response, while the common idea was to grab a shopping basket before visiting the aisles and start picking out items… Tsumugi wasn’t expecting to receive another text message from her elder twin asking for her to pick up some yarn balls and needles, atop of their required replenishment of sewing threads and ribbons/laces for their new costume design project that they were to finish up and then submit for their mentor’s approval. 

Henceforth, Tsumugi was wholly unprepared for her to walk straight into the figure of Toraishi Izumi. The collision has not only caused Tsumugi to drop all her picked out items onto the floor but also knocked her mobile device out of her grasp. Likewise, it’s the same for Toraishi who has been playing around with his phone out but not held on tightly enough. As the two scramble to pick up the things that Tsumugi had dropped from the ground, their mobile devices were picked up by the 24-year-old date of Toraishi Izumi instead. 

"My apologies, I wasn't looking where I was going." Toraishi Izumi apologized automatically when he finally assisted the person he collided within the task of picking up the items scattered all over the ground. 

“It’s fine, I’m also at fault. I got distracted looking at something else instead of paying attention to the front.” Tsumugi responded, in a flat and emotionless tone of voice. 

“Ara, isn’t this one halve of the infamous Nayuki twins?” Toraishi Izumi blinked when he finally recalled where he had seen the light-pink haired girl before, upon finally taking a good look at the person he had collided with. 

“Well…duh, and aren’t you the idiot that created troubles for Ootori-senpai unintentionally?” Nayuki Tsumugi shoots back at Toraishi in response. 

The gray-eyed resident gossiper and womanizer of Team Hiragi heaved a sigh of relief that the younger sister of Nayuki Toru didn't 'outed' his womanizer ways in front of his current date. Meanwhile, Mayuri - the 24-year-old date of Toraishi Izumi gazed down at the two similar design and color mobile devices and felt herself debating on what to do next. Both phones look exactly the same, and there isn't anything distinctive enough for her to determine which phone belongs to her date, and which phone belongs to Tsumugi. 

“...” Toraishi sighed, glancing about he grabbed an empty shopping basket from a nearby shelf-rack, probably left behind by some shoppers and handed it over to the girl with light-pink hair and said. “Just use the shopping basket for your things, especially if you are going to pick out more items.” 

"Thank you then, I supposed." Tsumugi didn't argue and just took the offered basket as she starts dropping the pile of new sewing thread collections she had picked out earlier on into the shopping baskets. Aside from new thread, she also has some yarn balls with the knitting needles thrown into the mix. Of course, the yarn balls and knitting needles aren't for the fashion project they are working on but more of a personal side-project of her elder twin - Nayuki Yuki. 

“You’re welcome. Now, the only thing left is to locate the mobile device that I’d dropped.” Toraishi commented somewhat dryly as he starts to glance about the area, trying to locate his mobile device. And when he sighted the item in his date’s hands, the gray-eyed teen was absolutely bewildered about why his date didn’t return the mobile device to him immediately. 

“Mayuri-nee, was that my phone you are holding onto?” Toraishi called out for the attention of his latest beau, who is about 7 years his senior and head over to the young lady in question. 

"Erm… yeah, I believe so?" Mayuri sweat-dropped as she holds out the two mobile devices to her young beau, and the pink-haired girl - leaving it up to them to make their decision on which device to take from her. 

“...Thank you.” Nayuki Tsumugi said, on auto-pilot mode as she took the mobile device held out by the lady’s right hand without even checking to see if she had the right mobile device. 

And when Tsumugi took the offered device from Toraishi's date, she didn't even notice that the other device that was being held out to the resident womanizer of Team Hiragi by the lady named Mayuri is of the same color, and model design. The only thing that differs between the two mobile devices is the serial numbers, but hardly anyone would make it a point to remember the individual serial number of mobile gadgets. And henceforth, neither Toraishi nor Tsumugi had realized that they had unintentionally taken each other mobile device back by mistake. 

Albeit, if Toraishi is a little more focused - he might have noticed the fact that the mobile device he is using today is not only similar to the mobile device of Nayuki Tsumugi but exactly the same. Unfortunately for the gray-eyed teen, he was more nervous about Tsumugi not giving him face and decides to reveal his womanizer ways to his current date. 

"You're welcome." Mayuri smiles somewhat uneasily to the girl with light-pink hair before she turns inquiring eyes towards her beau and tries to ask while appearing nonchalant. "So, the two of you know each other?" 

"Sort of." Toraishi Izumi responded and elaborated further when it became apparent that Nayuki Tsumugi has no interest in responding to his beau's inquiry. "I'm acquainted with her brother, and her twin sister is currently dating my childhood buddy." 

While Toraishi is responding to his date - Mayuri about how he got to know Tsumugi… the younger Nayuki twin has left for the next aisle that holds the extensive range of ribbons and laces for the supplies she would need. 

"I see…" The 24-year-old honey blonde nodded in response before she recalls the shopping basket is full of embroidery materials and decides to ask and see if her beau would have an answer to her inner doubt. "I see that she has a lot of embroidery materials in her shopping basket, is she an avid embroidery fan?" 

"Huh?" Toraishi Izumi appears to be baffled for a second before he caught on to what his beau was asking about. And then, he sweat-dropped… while he isn't certain why there were yarn balls and knitting needle sticks are thrown into the mix amid the supplies of sewing materials that were picked out by the one-halve of the infamous Nayuki twins. He is quite certain that neither of the Nayuki twins does embroidery on the side as a habit, but it is a confirmed fact that both Nayuki Yuki and Nayuki Tsumugi are extremely talented in the area of fashion design and were both a part of the Stardust resident wardrobe team. So, instead of embroidery… it would make better sense to dub the Nayuki twins - future fashion designer/maker or tailors since they obviously can handle alteration jobs too.

"Izumi-kun?" Mayuri prompted when she noticed that her beau had zoned out on her after she asks her question. Thus, the 24-year-old honey blonde couldn't help but wonder if it was her earlier inquiry that stumped her younger beau. 

"Oh… erm, right… from what I know - they don't do embroidery. However, they are famous for their incredible sense of fashion design and taste. Well, also for the fact that they could pack a punch." Toraishi Izumi sweat-dropped when he recalled the story of how the two girls had managed to pressurize a certain hot-headed redhead of his friend's team to apologize after the redhead had doubts the girls' capabilities in the fields of making presentable costumes for the newcomers' debut performance event last June. 

"Eh?! Fashion design? At her age…? That's really impressive." Mayuri mused aloud before she blinked and asks aloud rhetorically if the Nayuki twins know how to make costumes for cos-players. 

"Certainly, you aren't thinking of getting them to help you with your costume-play project, are you? If you are, I would advise you to give it up. They aren't free for such unpaid projects. They may not appear like it, but they are the disciples of fashion designer - Korekuni Mariko, the owner, and creator of the brand KM Fashion. Atop of it, they are interns of the Daikoku Productions wardrobe team dealing exclusively with the designing and creation of the costumes for Stardust performance. So, trust me… they won't have time to help you with your cosplay project." Toraishi was saying as he chases after his eager and enthusiastic beau for the day. 

"Argh…" Nayuki Tsumugi cringed when she turns around to see the honey blonde young lady behind her, again. Not wanting to deal with the cos-play fanatic lady, Tsumugi hurried to pick up her pace by locating all the additional supplies she would need to replenish for her home work-station, including new tailor chalk, and new pin cushions as their old ones seem to be nearing its end. 

"Tsumugi, I'm done. Are you quite done yet? Onii-san says he would be coming by to pick you up for dinner in another twenty minutes, while I head off to meet Shuu for dinner. After dinner, he will send you home. So, we need to go in twenty minutes." It was at this point in time that Nayuki Yuki came over in search for Tsumugi, in her basket, laid the few chosen fabrics already neatly folded and measurement is written on a post-it note sticking to the top of the fabric that would make it easier for the cashier to ring up their purchases. 

"Yes, I'm nearly done." Tsumugi heaved a sigh of relief at her sister's appearance, but apparently, she underestimates the honey blonde lady's determination to speak with them about her cos-play project. Behind the honey blonde lady named Mayuri, Toraishi Izumi stifled an inward groan at his latest beau's fanaticism when it comes down to cos-play. 

“...” Nayuki Yuki was completely weird-out when someone unknown just approached them out of the blue asking if they would be interested to help her out in a cos-play project. 

"...Sorry, but we don't do cosplay." Nayuki Yuki tried to smile and decline politely to the stranger, inwardly wondering if this particular stranger has been the reason that ultimately delayed her younger twin in finishing up the shopping task. 

"Oh, no… you misunderstood. I'm not inviting the two of you to participate in any cos-play events. I'm asking if the two of you would like to help me in the recreation of the series of costumes worn by Kinomoto Sakura from the Card-Captor Sakura. I have an impending cos-play event coming up, and I have a few friends who are interested in joining the event but do not have the dexterity in their hands to make the costumes themselves. Renting isn't quite possible because the series is too old, and the cos-play costumes vendor doesn't have it ready in stock. Having it custom-made costs a bomb that we can't afford… so, I heard from Izumi that the two of you have talent in tailoring costumes so I thought to try my luck and ask if the two of you would be able to assist me and my friends in our cos-play projects." Mayuri, the cos-play fanatic then hurried to correct the misunderstanding. 

"No, I mean… we don't do cos-play related projects. We are more into original clothing and costume design. However, if you are really keen on having someone good in the sewing department to help you and your friends out - I can put you in contact with one of my former acquaintances from my middle-school home economics club. I believe my former acquaintance would be more of a useful aid for you than us." Nayuki Yuki said in response to the honey blonde young lady's request, keeping her polite smile on her lips at all times. And then, without waiting for the other party reaction promptly pull a memo pad and pen out from her bag and jot down a name followed by a series of numbers on the memo note before handing it over to the honey blonde stranger. 

Mayuri, the honey blonde 24-year-old blinked as she stared down at the memo note with the name ‘Mei’ written on it, followed by a string of numbers - likely a personal mobile number and sweat-dropped. The Nayuki twins then seized the moment whereby the honey blonde lady was looking at the note to make their escape towards the cashier counter to settle their payment for their purchases at high speed, leaving Toraishi to gape after their desperate escape as he tried desperately to curb his silent amusement. 

The Nayuki twins stepped out of the Tokyu Hands building in Shibuya just in time to witness the motorbike of Kuga Shuu coming to a stop in front of them, and the figure of Nayuki Toru alighting from the back of the bike. 

“Onii-san, why were you with Shuu?” Nayuki Yuki asks, sounding absolutely confused. 

In Yuki's knowledge, her boyfriend has a job today to model for the shoe brand - REDWING. So, how is it possible for her boyfriend to drop her elder sibling off on his bike? 

"The photographer fell sick, so the job is postponed. I came from the dorm, so I decide to give Nayuki a lift." Kuga Shuu answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice before he handed the motorbike helmet to his girlfriend - Yuki and indicate for the girl to hop on. So, he could drive them to the building where the family restaurant they would be dining this evening - Royal Host, was situated. 

The Royal Host family restaurant is located on the 3rd floor of the Dogenzaka Centre Building, the nearest parking lot for motorbike is situated over at the Kitaya Park. From there, they would need to walk for 9 minutes to reach the building that the family restaurant Royal Host was housed within. So, what Kuga Shuu is going to do is to drop his girlfriend off at the outside of the building and have his girl head upstairs to the restaurant to get them a table while he heads over to park his motorbike. He would later join Yuki once he had his motorbike parked at the designated parking lot for bikes. 

"I see…" Nayuki Yuki then nodded, and then she handed her shopping bags over to her elder brother - Nayuki Toru to help her drop it off at home when he sends her younger twin home after their dinner session. 

“Noted, I’ll hold on to it until we headed home.” Nayuki Toru told his middle sister, Yuki with a nod of affirmation before turning towards his youngest sister - Tsumugi and ask if the girl had any preferred dining spots in mind. 

“Anything… but preferably somewhere near the train station. Easier to get home that way.” Tsumugi responded, sounding quite lethargic. 

"Did anything happened just now? Usually, you don't sound this tired after a shopping trip for your sewing materials." Nayuki Toru inquires after taking note of his sister's low spirits, it's not easy to tell that something had happened with Yuki since the girl always appears optimistic even when something happens during the shopping trip that may dampen the spirits. However, with Tsumugi - it is very easy to sense that something has gone amiss. 

“Ah… we met an over-enthusiastic cos-play fanatic that keeps bugging us to help her out with a cos-play project. Oh, and if Toraishi from Team Hiragi try to get you to make him food over the next week - don’t agree.” Tsumugi warned, very annoyed with the gray-eyed teen at present. 

“Huh? What has Toraishi got to do with everything?” Nayuki asks, sounding quite bewildered by his youngest sister’s demand. 

"The weirdo that harass us to help with the cos-play project is his latest beau, it seems. So, I decide to be annoyed with him instead." Tsumugi muttered aloud, as she followed her eldest sibling into a pasta restaurant situated on the 12th floor of the Shibuya Scramble Square mall. Of course, they made use of the building’s elevator instead of relying on the escalator. She is too lazy to use the escalator when the destination is so high up in the building. 

Hoshitani Yuuta arrived back at the dormitory building slightly after 8pm, and he met up with the TenGawa couple right in front of the dorm building. 

“Good evening, Uwa-chan, Kerukeru.” Yuuta greeted the duo cheerfully. 

“Good evening, Yuuta.” Tengenji and Ugawa paused amid their mundane bickering session to greet Yuuta in response. 

"What are you two arguing about now?" Yuuta was quite bemused by the dynamics between the TenGawa couple, to be honest. It seems although they are no longer as confrontational to one another as the time they'd first met, sometimes old habits die hard and they would just start arguing for no reason. Albeit, these days it's more bickering than a full-blown argument between the two of them… because really, the reason behind their bickering session can be rather baffling. 

For instance, there has been one occasion whereby they actually bicker over the type of cat food to get for Tavian. Tengenji tends to feed his cat canned food, not only canned tuna but all kinds of canned food that's meant for cat's consumption. In Tengenji's opinion, canned food is easier for feeding - usually, just one can per mealtime when it comes down to feeding Tavian. However, Ugawa thought that sometimes they should feed Tavian something else - e.g. dry food or selective human food like eggs, etc. Just for this little difference in opinions, those two could spend literally hours bickering with one another. 

"Kerukeru's father's birthday is coming up, he's fretting over what to get for his father. I suggested getting the man a cat of his own, but Kerukeru disagrees citing Tavian might feel left out. Please, I didn't ask him to get a new cat for himself but to get one for his father who is just as much a cat lover as he is. It isn't as though Tavian stays at his parents' place all the time, these days Tavian spends more time in the dorm than at the Tengenji family home. Furthermore, I reckon after graduation he would be moving into the Stardust apartment officially - and when that happens, it's only natural for Tavian to follow suit. When would Tavian gets the time to be jealous over a new cat in the Tengenji's family home?" Ugawa Akira huffed in annoyance as he rehashes the tale to the green-eyed leader of Stardust, while blatantly ignoring his boyfriend's pleas for him to cool down. 

“Hmm… maybe Kerukeru is just concern about the situation of him having to leave Tavian to his parents’ care and that with the new cat around, perhaps Tavian would feel neglected?” Yuuta suggested, trying to understand where his redhead teammate is coming from. 

“Exactly! That’s what I’m trying to say, I know Tavian spends the majority of its time with me… but sometimes I would need to entrust it to my parents’ care. Like the time we were both away to attend the training camp?” Tengenji Kakeru pointed out objectively, as he tried to get his boyfriend to see from his point of view. 

"...Please enlighten me on what other situations would arise with both of us away from the dorm at the same point in time? Aside from the summer camp this year, no events would be planned for the third year… not even school graduation trip, because what is common in other high schools are uncommon for the Ayanagi Academy. Our school does not have the tradition of holding graduation trip for the graduating classes, instead, what the school will do is to hold a graduation ceremony with performance from the star-teams dedicated exclusively to the members of the Kao Council, and also followed up with the commemorative graduation performance of the Shadow and Lights that tends to take place months after the graduation ceremony. So, tell me… when is there going to be another event with both you and me being unavailable to care for Tavian at the same time?" Ugawa throws back in response, crossing his arms defensively as he regards his boyfriend. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped and decides to leave it to the couple to hash things out, while he made his way into the dorm first. Unlike them, he doesn’t have time to stand out here watching them bickers as amusing as the sight was - in his opinions. 

“Yuuta… you’re back!” Ageha Riku was the first to spot Yuuta coming into the dorm building, and immediately the teen had dropped everything he was doing and came running out to meet and greet the green-eyed teen. 

"Yes, I'm back. Good evening, Ageha-chan. What were you doing earlier?" Yuuta asks, inwardly hoping that the teen wasn't only taking dinner at this timing. Because it is a tad late for Ageha to be eating at this point in time… for Shiki's case though, this timing would be considered natural seeing as this is generally the timing whereby the members of the Kao Council take their dinner as a group. 

"Eh? Erm… no, I wasn't dining… I was actually working on holiday assignments. The tables were all taken up by the first-years in the student's lounge, so we have to use the dining room tables for homework completion instead." Ageha Riku responded. 

"Ah… the holiday homework, I see. Hmm… I wonder if I could get an exemption from some of them, or at least delayed the submission date since I can't write with my left hand. And my right hand is hardly functional at present, thankfully 75% of the holiday assignment is already completed before the S&L performance…" Yuuta sweat-dropped, as he was only reminded of his own incomplete homework after listening to Ageha's response. 

"...I'm sure the teachers would be willing to make a concession in your situation. It's not as if they weren't informed of your incident that took place in the trap room of the Ayanagi Grand Hall stage." Ageha Riku pointed out objectively. 

When Nayuki Toru arrived back at his shared dorm room with his team leader - Hoshitani Yuuta, the green-eyed teen is already dressed up in the pajamas set and is now on the phone with Ootori Itsuki. For a while, the cream-haired teen was actually stunned. 

Because of 80% of the time when Yuuta is off to join Ootori-senpai in the senior's family dinner session that's held in the senior's family home…the green-eyed teen would just submit a form to stay-out of the dorm as a precaution. Nayuki was very much prepared to not see his team leader coming back in for the night, because more often than not - Yuuta would usually just ends up spending the night with Ootori-senpai in the senior's apartment unit about twenty minutes away from the dormitory building. Therefore, it goes without saying that Nayuki Toru was completely stunned when he sighted his team leader in their dorm room - already dressed for bed. 

“Welcome back, Na-chan.” Yuuta greeted, after ending the call with his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki. 

The two of them have a standard routine in place, a morning call, and a nightly routine chat. The morning chat is an every-other-day routine, but the nightly chat is a daily routine. And this daily routine tends to take place before their respective bedtime. Due to Yuuta's recent shoulder injury - the text message chat routine has been switch to voice call before bedtime routine since the end of the S&L performance. 

Although, when it comes down to voice calling one another - the conversation between Yuuta and his boyfriend would be a lot shorter than when they were text messaging one another on the messenger app. Namely, because they couldn't continue with the habit of spamming each other with emoticons or emojis that shows their love for one another… and words like 'I love you' is harder to voice aloud than to express them with the assistance of emoticons and emojis. 

“Yuuta-kun, I’m glad to see you back tonight. I actually thought you were going to stay over at Ootori-senpai’s apartment unit today, to be honest.” Nayuki Toru said in response to his team leader, his tone a tad sheepish. 

"Haha, considering that scenario has taken place a couple of times before - I don't blame you for making that assumption." Yuuta laughed a short laugh as he responded, wincing when he felt some pain in his chest area. The pain reminded him that he needs to take his painkillers before bed, while it seems he has gotten accustomed to the pain level associated with breathing… the pain he felt when he laughed aloud is slightly different. Maybe because he laughed a tad too hard(?) and it agitated his cracked ribs in some ways (?) either way, the pain reminded him that he still needs to take his pain killer for bedtime. 

"Yes, well… I apologized for assuming, and then reacting stupidly when I see you just now." Nayuki responded, apologizing to his friend despite knowing for a fact that Yuuta probably wouldn't mind his stupor-like reaction to his presence in the room. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 19th of August 2018, 9.45pm

Itsuki: Yuu-chan~ <3333 I know you probably wouldn’t be able to reply with text message… but I welcome a spam of emoticons from you in response ^_^ I feel odd not showering you with hugs and kisses, and since it’s not possible to bestow you hugs and kisses the way I wanted in RL at present due to your injury in the shoulder and the ribs, I decides to do it via the text message instead ^_^ <3333 I love you, Yuu-chan <3333 XD *Red Heart Emojis* *°~ LoVE You ~°*ღ꒡ ᴈ꒡)♡⃛(꒡ε ꒡ღ ⊂( ・▽・⊂) 

Yuu-chan: ^_^ ⊂( ・▽・⊂) (ˆ‿ˆ)❤(⁰‿⁰) ( ˘˶3(♡ε♡˶) ¸.•♥•.¸I LOVE YOU¸.•♥•.¸

Yuu-chan: [Just taken my painkiller, so I’ll likely get K.O soon. So, I’ll say goodnight to you now before it slips from my mind.] - 0.42

Itsuki: Goodnight <3333 Sweet dreams, my beloved Yuu-chan <3333 XD

Group-chat of OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Itsuki, Yuuta, Ageha, Shiki] - 19th of August 2018, 9.55pm

Yuu-chan: ☆;:*:;★;:*ｇｏｏｄ(*^∇^*)ﾉйｉｇнт*:;★;:*☆ βёd] (*ゝ,●･*)ﾉ^【☆sweet dream!!☆】 

Itsuki: Goodnight boys~ ^_^ 

PS: Shiki-chan, make sure you sleep on time! I don’t want to see you with panda eyes tomorrow morning when I swing by to drop your bento lunch. Do you understand?! =_=

Shiki-chan: ^^; Noted, off to bed in 10 minutes. Kei is enforcing the sleeping schedule on me, apparently. 

Ageha-chan: Goodnight, Yuuta Mama… and Ootori Papa… (〃ﾉωﾉ)

Itsuki: XD <3333 Oh my~ I’m so happy *cue happy dance* ( ´•̥̥̥∀•̥̥̥` )(ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣∀ ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣) Yuu-chan, did you see that?! Ageha-chan finally calls us Mama and Papa! ◟ʕ´∀`ʔ◞

Yuu-chan: ^^; (^▽^)/ ʸᵉᔆᵎ (◠‿◠)(◠‿◠°) *Family: Man, Man, Boy, Boy Emoji* 

Shiki-chan: ^_^; Ageha-chan, you just have to go and send them into silly parents mode… oh well, as long as nobody sees them like this tomorrow morning, I supposed I could live with it ^^ 

Ageha-chan: Well, I'm not calling them mom and dad in RL though. But among my class, I think everyone sort of knew about the OtoHoshi pseudo-family thing… so, I reckon they will just assume even if I don't say anything. ┐(´-｀)┌

Shiki-chan: Indeed, well. Kei is coming towards my direction, so I figured I should go to bed now… Goodnight, Ageha-chan. Oh and goodnight - pseudo-Papa and pseudo-Mama, I supposed… ^^;

Itsuki: ^_^ I just realized, Yuu-chan… we have not yet determined whether Shiki-chan or Ageha-chan is the youngest in this pseudo-family of ours :P 

Yuu-chan: ^^; ( '◇') [I thought it has already been decided that Shiki-chan is the youngest, the last time we talk about it?] - 0.15

Itsuki: Eh? Did we speak of this before? When? 

Yuu-chan: [Yes, we did speak of it before… when I first declared about adopting Ageha-chan?] - 0.22

Itsuki: Oh… it must have slipped from my mind then :P Okay, Shiki-chan will be the youngest then… since he legit can’t be trusted to take care of himself. ^_^ 

Ageha-chan: Oh… does that mean I could drop the senpai when I addressed Shiki the next time in RL? (;･∀･)

Itsuki: It’s up to you, I guess. Yuu-chan has already dropped the ‘senpai’ addressing terms… and I think Fudo Akane of the first-year address Shiki-chan as ‘Shiki-chan-senpai’ which is really a mouthful in my opinion. ^^;

PS: Ageha-chan, it’s approaching 11 pm, go to bed. 

Ageha-chan: Duly noted, ぅω｀)ﾉｼ～3 ﾟ+｡:.ﾟGood Йightﾟ.:｡+ﾟ

In the dorm room shared between Kitahara Ren and Toraishi Izumi, the gray-eyed womanizer member of Team Hiragi remains blissfully unaware that he had his phone swap with Nayuki Tsumugi during that earlier collision between them while shopping at the Shibuya Tokyu Hands building. The reason why the knowledge didn't present itself to Toraishi, likely had to do with the fact that he had more than one mobile device on his person and at least, two functional working contact numbers under his name. 

The gray-eyed teen has the habit of re-contracting his mobile service plan once the contract terms of three years are up, and whenever he re-contracted his mobile plan, he has the habit of buying a new mobile device that he likes at promo rate. And then, he doesn't trade in his old mobile device, preferring to keep them around as 'spare' - that was the saying he gave to the salesperson at the mobile shop. In actuality, Toraishi kept his old phones around because of the extensive collections of contact numbers of the girls he had gotten to know over the years. 

For example, the Sharp AQUOS blue phone he owns holds the number of the middle-school girls he knows from his own middle-school days. And then, he had a Kyocera mobile phone that holds the prepaid mobile number he uses when he maintains contact with the girls he dated on a casual basis. Thus, Toraishi tends to keep two phones on his person at all times, and because he still had the Kyocera phone on his person that tends to be a little more active than the phone he reserved for strictly family, and friends contact him… he totally didn't realized he has his mobile phone swapped with Nayuki Tsumugi because his mother knows him enough to call his Kyocera phone if calling his other number fail to reach him. 

As for Nayuki Tsumugi, the girl has no idea she had swapped phones with Toraishi Izumi of Team Hiragi either. The reason is even more simple for her, primarily because she is too lazy and tends to get her elder twin to contact people on her behalf. Henceforth, whenever her family member wants to reach her - they would call Yuki first. Only when they fail to reach Yuki, that they would consider contacting Tsumugi’s number. As such, it goes without saying that Tsumugi remains blissfully unaware that she didn’t have her phone with her until at least one week into the new school term. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today ^_^ but I got to the part that I wanted XD Time skip in the next chapter, I'm making Yuuta's right hand functional enough for normal duties… which means, the two weeks mark is up XD, of course, the oblivious duo has finally realized they have been holding on to the wrong phone all this time :P I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter XD See you the next time around XD


	125. The start of a new term & Toraishi’s mysterious pouch of phones…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning XD Today's chapter feature a few scenes from the S3 episode 1 XD   
1\. Yuuta slowly regain ability and strength in his right hand ^_^  
2\. Tsumugi and Tora's swap phone situation follow up XD  
3\. Slight changes to the episode 1 scenes of S3, instead of Chiaki... it's now Ryo and Shion supervising the move.  
4\. Shion made his occult predictions XD  
I hope everyone enjoy the chapter XD See you next time XD

The 20th of August 2018 marks the start of the new school term, and while Hoshitani Yuuta attended classes alongside his other classmates… he was given an additional four weeks for his submission of the holiday's assignment. In all his theoretical subjects classes, he was also given additional time for the completion of homework because, at present, he can't even hold a pen properly, let alone write anything. Therefore, during these lessons - his class notes were always taken down by his fellow teammates or classmates. 

Practical classes weren't affected, so Yuuta makes sure to participate in most of them. During acting lessons, they were usually given a theme and they have to come up with their own version of the skit around the theme. Literally, every single time when Yuuta is involved in the skit… whoever is performing together with him would stage it as a hospital with him playing the role of the patient. There was once he was to play the role of a despondent athletic who has to give up on favorite sports due to an injury of the shoulder. Cliche - but very fitting of his present image. 

Keeping up with the rehab exercise, by mid-week… Yuuta was able to use his right hand doing light duties. By the time the 26th of August, Sunday comes around - Yuuta is at least capable of feeding himself using his right hand with a fork. Which is considered quite a vast improvement, although when it comes down to the use of chopsticks - it’s still a little difficult to hold them without dropping. And it is also around this time that Yuuta started to try writing with a pen, he started out on plain paper… at first, the writing is horrible. But after spending a few days working on it, he finally managed to get his writing to be legible for his friends to read and understand what he was writing. 

The ability to be able to write clearly cheers Yuuta up a great deal, because this means he can slowly start to do his accumulated homework. Every day, Yuuta, upon waking up with a try to do some stretching while being extra careful with his right hand he tries to raise his right hand above his head. Once he succeeded in the task of raising his right hand above his head and not feel pain, he knows… it's about time he resumes his normal routine duties without help. 

By resuming his normal routines means, feeding himself, changing himself, and start switching back to using text messages instead of audio messages during the chats on his messenger app. Of course, it also included the task of getting his accumulated homework done. The only thing from his routine that is still on hold would be his running routine, because until he went for his x-ray follow-up to determine the condition of his cracked ribs recovery status… he can't go back to running yet. Likewise, for his shoulder - he should still continue to avoid heavy lifting and sports that require the use of his shoulders. 

Luckily, in dances - there are a lot of moves that don't require the use of the shoulders. So until his shoulder completely recovers, all Yuuta had to ensure is that he would just focus on the steps and sequences for the legs movements. 

One could say Ageha Riku is the happiest when Yuuta is finally able to regain the mobility of his right hand, of course, that is not to say the rest of the class aren’t happy about Yuuta’s recovery. It’s just nobody aside from Ageha is literally weeping from joy… 

“Oh…Ageha-chan, there’s no need to cry.” Yuuta sweat-dropped when Ageha suddenly starts weeping amid dinner session on the 28th of August 2018 after the black-haired teen witness Yuuta’s successful attempt to eat the dinner with a pair of chopsticks instead of the fork and spoon combination of utensils. 

"I know… I just… got a tad too overwhelm with relief I supposed…" Ageha Riku hurried to wipe his tears off and plastered on a smile onto his face.

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Ootori, Yuuta, Ageha, Shiki] - 28th of August 2018, 9pm

Itsuki: <3333 Yuu-chan! I heard the good news! Congrats on regaining the full use of your right-hand ^_^ but do remember to stay off heavy lifting/any activities that would put a great level of stress to your shoulder until the doctor declared you completely a clean bill of health. XD 

PS: That being said, tomorrow the class of 2-MS is helping with the moving of the present star-teams training facilities and equipment from their own training place to the new training facility block. Yuu-chan, leave the heavy lifting of the items to the others - you can just boss them around by playing the supervisor! 

Shiki-chan: \\(^o^)/*\\(^o^)/ congrats on your recovering, Mama Yuuta! ^_^ I agree with Papa Ootori this time, you should keep to performing light duties. 

Yuu-chan: ^^; I’ll keep it in mind.

Group-chat of the Seasons [Shiki, Shion, Irinatsu, Chiaki, Ryo] - 28th of August 2018, 9.15pm

Shiki: Sorry to disturb you, but I want to double-check something. On the notice that's pinned up on the notice board informing the class of 2-MS to assist with the moving of the equipment from the old training facilities…into the new training facilities block, was it specified the moving for which star-teams are to assign to which members of the class 2-MS? ^^; 

Ryo: No, it wasn’t specified. I thought you were the one that stamped the approval stamp on that note before the memo got pinned up onto the notice board? 【=◈︿◈=】

Shiki: Was it me? Oh… then it must not be anything I approved today. ^^; since I obviously have forgotten about it :P Right, I just wish to double-confirm is all ^^; 

PS: Have we decided who is going to supervise the moving process tomorrow? 

Chiaki: =_= It has been decided during this morning meeting, and you would have been in the loop if you decide to actually show up for the meeting. 

Ryo: Takafumi, that doesn't excuse his ignorance. I recall emailing him a copy of the meeting minutes - obviously, he hasn't made it a point to read it if he had to resort to asking such questions in the GC. 

Shiki: Oops ^^; !! ((((((っ;ﾟ∀ﾟ)っ Sorry, Ryo… >_< I haven't checked the email yet ^^; 

Ryo: (◘_◘) ┗┐ヽ(′Д、`*)ﾉ┌┛

Fuyusawa Ryo stared at the response from his auburn-haired friend - Shiki Toma and had to literally take several deep breaths to calm down. Seriously, what was the point of asking to be CC a copy of the meeting minutes when the person who made the request doesn't even read it, on the same day?

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Shiki, Shion, Irinatsu, Chiaki] - 28th of August 2018, 9.30pm

Shiki: (*╯-╰)ノ If Ryo is unbearable tomorrow, I’ll apologize ^^;

Chiaki: It’s fine… you pissed him off every-other-day, anyway =_=; so I’m kind of used to dealing with him in a bitchy mood already…

Shiki: Sorry ^^; 

Shion: Well… I supposed I could understand why he got annoyed since it was you that ask to be CC a copy of the meeting minutes each time citing that you would catch up on your own if you had supposedly missed the morning meeting of the Kao Council, and yet you just told him that you never checked your email promptly. I bet he's wondering what's even the point of preparing that meeting of minutes for your perusal when you don't read it on the same day the meeting is being conducted. 

Irinatsu: Well said, Kasuga-chan ^^; 

Shion: Huh? Kasuga-chan? Where did this moniker come from? 

Irinatsu: Well… your name is too long, and calling you Shion doesn't sound right either… so I decided to come up with a shortened form of your name and Kasuga-chan is what I came up with :P 

Shiki: Right… so erm, care to enlighten me who is in charge of the overseeing of the moving process tomorrow? ^^;

Shion: Me and I supposed, Fuyusawa-kun? 

Chiaki: Yes, I have to hold the fort since Shiki has board meetings to attend during the timing where the moving of the training facilities is taking place. Irina-chan has his own things to do tomorrow, so Ryo likely would be going alongside you to meet the students of class 2-MS. I'm depending on you to keep the peace between Ryo and the second-years…

Shion: =_=; I think it will be fine, I would be a tad more concern if Fuyusawa-kun is still the same person from last year. This newly improved version of Fuyusawa-kun likely would be fine… besides Nanjo Koki is also around to diffuse the tension if it gets awkward. ^^; 

Irinatsu: The announcement for the opening ceremony of the Ayanagi Festival is going up tomorrow, right?

PS: Shiki, have you went through at least Ryo’s proposal about the Ayanagi Festival? In particular, the part about the opening ceremony? 

Shiki: I just went to speed through the proposal, I will read it again tomorrow in office… but I sort of get the gist of it. Basically, Ryo wanted the members of Team Hiragi to perform in the opening ceremony? 

Chiaki: Okay, and your thoughts…? 

Shiki: I mean, personally I wanted Team Ootori to perform in the opening ceremony. But I also could understand why Ryo suggested Team Hiragi, he suggested for the Star of Stars to handle the opening ceremony aside from the stability in the overall standards of the members for Team Hiragi… there is also the fact that with Team Hiragi doing the opening ceremony performance… there is a lesser chance of me being overly distracted. 

What I am concerned though is the stipulated condition that those who are selected to perform in the opening ceremony would need to withdraw from the class productions, and I honestly don't know how Ageha-chan and Hoshitani would feel about it… ^^; 

Chiaki: In my opinion, but don't tell Ryo I say anything of this sort. I don't want to deal with his mood… my opinions are that you can give your pseudo-mom and sibling a little heads-up. So, they won't get stumped on the spot when the news was announced by Ryo. You have like 1 week to work out a new arrangement with them… else, Ryo is not going to budge anymore. 

While the members of the Kao Council were discussing the impending new segment for this year's Ayanagi Festival… over at the Nayuki family home, the younger Nayuki twin is staring down at the mobile device that suddenly blares to life with the caller-ID reflecting 'Mom' and wondering if she should answer or just ignore the call. 

“Tsumugi? Why aren’t you answering the call?” Nayuki Yuki came back into the room she shares with her sister after taking a relaxing bath felt baffled, as she noticed her sister staring apprehensively at the ringing phone as though it’s something dangerous that could bite her if she answers it or something.

"..." Closing her eyes momentarily, Tsumugi finally reaches for the phone and with some apprehension - she swipes at the phone to answer the call. Cringing slightly, she placed the mobile device gingerly to her ears as she listens to what the mother of Toraishi Izumi has to say. 

“Izumi, what’s wrong with you? Why aren’t you picking up your other phone?” The voice of an agitated lady sounded over the mobile device causing Tsumugi to cringe inwardly, as she wonders if she should respond. 

"..." Tsumugi remains silent because she really has no idea what to say in response…She isn't Yuki who is good at communicating with people. 

“Izumi, why aren’t you answering me?!” The lady sounded even more annoyed if possible. 

“Erm… sorry madame, but I’m not Izumi…” Finally, Tsumugi managed to get a line out and her words successfully rendered the mother of Toraishi Izumi speechless. 

"Sorry, may I know who is this on the line and why is my son's mobile phone with you?" Almost immediately, Toraishi's mother changes her tune. 

“Tsumugi… this is Nayuki Tsumugi on the line, as to the reason why I’m holding on to your son’s mobile phone. There’s an incident a few days ago at a departmental store, and we ended up swapping phones by mistake.” Somehow, after Tsumugi managed to get her first line out… the rest of the words comes easily. 

“...I’ll give you his other contact number, please give him a call and inform him about the swap phone situation. Knowing him, he still hasn’t realized that he has been holding on to the wrong mobile device all this time.” Toraishi’s mother paused for a few seconds before responded, and then she promptly listed out a series of numbers for Tsumugi to take note. 

“Thank you.” Tsumugi sweat-dropped as she somehow managed to jot down the series of numbers onto some memo pad with a pen that she found on her nightstand. 

Once she put the phone down, Tsumugi was met by the sight of her elder twin staring incredulously at her. 

“What?” Tsumugi snapped, feeling self-conscious. 

“That isn’t your phone?” Nayuki Yuki’s eyebrow rose at least an inch upward, as she regards her twin sister with an incredulous look on her face. 

“I thought you heard what I told the caller minutes ago?” Tsumugi sighed aloud as she flopped herself onto her bed while burying her face into her pillow, her voice coming out in a muffle. 

“Yes, and hence arousing my curiosity. How did you end up swapping your phones with Toraishi and why haven’t you get your phone back from him?” Nayuki Yuki could not help but wonders aloud in puzzlement. 

“Remember how we met him and that cos-play fanatic date of his in the flagship store of Tokyu Hands on the 19th of August?” Tsumugi asks, shifting her position on the bed so she could respond to her sister’s questions without the need to turn around. 

"Yes, and…?" Yuki prompted, knowing there should be more details to the tale that she wasn't aware of. 

"So, I sort of collided into him while getting the sewing accessories and it was not long after I received your message about the yarn balls and knitting needles. I didn't know he was behind me, so when I turn around - I literally collide into him and the collision causes me to drop everything onto the floor including the phone. And he, on the other hand, had his mobile phone knocked out of his hands and it went flying for a bit before coming to land some steps away from where my phone was. His date was the one that picks up the phones for us…and apparently, the phone he has out on that particular afternoon is one that is the same model, design, and color like my phone. Henceforth, neither of us notice that we do not have the correct phone on us… because judging from the outside - the phone looks exactly the same as the one we were using before." Tsumugi sighed as she recounts the tale of how she ended up swapping the phone with Toraishi Izumi to her elder twin, sounding absolutely dreadful. 

"...And when did you first realized that you are holding on to the wrong phone?" Nayuki Yuki continues to pry into the topic since it's quite apparent from Tsumugi's reaction earlier when the phone is still ringing - the girl already knew she is holding on to someone else mobile devices. 

“Two days ago, on Sunday…” Tsumugi mutters in response, her tone low but still audible enough for Yuki to catch wind of her response. 

[Flashback to 26th of August 2018]

Nayuki Tsumugi first noticed something amiss with her phone on the 26th of August, Sunday. The younger Nayuki twins have the habit of checking her emails on the email app installed on her mobile device. She installed the app onto her mobile phone because she's too lazy to have to turn on the power to her laptop to access her email client to check her incoming emails. Either way, Tsumugi made it her personal habit to check her emails on every Sunday morning. 

So, when the 26th of August, Sunday comes around - the younger Nayuki twin naturally reaches for her mobile device and tried to access the email app installed on the phone. Only instead of unlocking her mobile device smoothly and gain access into her email client app on her phone, Tsumugi found herself facing a bizarre situation of not being able to unlock the mobile device with her own pin-code. 

The light pink-haired girl tried a total of three times on the locked phone. The first time Tsumugi failed to unlock the phone, she had thought she mistypes her pin-code so she tried for a second time around. The second attempt to unlock the phone failed as well, thus she thought she had changed her pin-code so she decides to give it another try using another pin-code combination. When all the three attempts in unlocking the phone turn to be fruitless… she knew the phone isn't hers. 

Initially, the younger Nayuki twin was bewildered. It didn't make sense for her to misplace her phone, and the repeated inspection of the mobile device in her hands then indicated that it looks no different than her own mobile device. So, the girl starts retracing her memory trying to determine when her phone could possibly get swapped with another person's phone. It took her a bit of time, but eventually, her memory jog brings her down to the events that took place in the flagship store of Tokyu Hands in Shibuya, Tokyo on the 19th of August 2018. Recalling that there is a moment whereby both Toraishi and she had dropped their mobile phones at the same time, Tsumugi surmised that - that’s when their phones ended up getting swapped. 

[Oh well…] Tsumugi thought, setting aside the useless phone into one corner of her study desk drawer and turns on the power of her laptop instead. Since she can't access her email account the usual way, she supposed she would have to resort to the use of her email client program on her laptop to access her emails instead. 

The younger Nayuki twin was in no hurry to retrieve her mobile device from Toraishi Izumi, because while the lack of her phone does cause her some slight inconvenience. It's nothing too unbearable for her since technically she could be reached via her elder twin - Nayuki Yuki's contact number… that and the fact that most people would contact Yuki, preferring her elder twin's efficiency at delivering than her as she can be a tad too procrastinating for their liking. 

Now, there are a few ways Tsumugi could go about informing Toraishi about their phones being swapped. The first would be using her family's residential number to give her own mobile device a call… and inform the teen who holds onto her mobile at present, personally. The second would be to pass a message through her elder brother - Nayuki Toru, who is also a resident at the dormitory building of the Ayanagi Academy. The third would be using her elder sister's boyfriend as a middle-man and courier guy if necessary. 

The first option was to forgo because Tsumugi is too lazy to remember even her own mobile number, and thus she had literally no idea what is her own contact number. Her way of exchanging contact details with her friends/acquaintance would be getting their number and missed call them once during the phone number exchange process. 

The second option was disregard as well because Tsumugi was in no mood to deal with the possible overrun imagination of her eldest sibling that the cream-haired teen had obviously inherited from their mother. She is very certain if her brother had heard anything about her phone being swapped with Toraishi's by accident, the cream-haired teen would start to envision and cooked up some weird scenarios in his own mind about how the incident of their swapped phones comes about. And that is something Tsumugi doesn't feel like dealing with, at present. 

The third option would have to wait until her sister get back home from her date with Kuga Shuu before Tsumugi would have a chance to speak of it to the stoic teen. Primarily because she doesn't have the contact details of the members of Stardust, all of these contact details are stored in her sister's mobile device because she's usually the one that keeps in touch with the members of Stardust. 

Tsumugi's own mobile devices only have a few contact persons, in order, they started from her own parents, her elder brother - Nayuki Toru, her twin sister - Nayuki Yuki and a couple of her classmates from her middle-school and current class. While most times they prefer to contact her through Yuki, there are times they would need to contact her directly - especially, when school project work and meetings are in process. Because there isn't a sure guarantee that Tsumugi would be placed on the same project group with her twin in school and in class on most occasions. 

Of course, these days due to Nayuki Yuki having started to go on private dates with Kuga Shuu - the infamous Nayuki twins aren't inseparable anymore. Henceforth, their friends have started to take on the approach of contacting them separately. But the tendency is, they would still make it a point to contact the elder Nayuki twin - Yuki first and see if Tsumugi is also with her. If the response is negative, only then would the person decide to contact Tsumugi on a separate timing after relaying the information to Yuki. This applies to urgent and important situations if it's nothing too urgent and doesn't really require immediate attention… sometimes people would just get Yuki to pass on the message to Tsumugi when the elder twin returns home. 

Either way, due to Tsumugi’s decision to nap after lunch… she had completely missed the moment when Kuga Shuu drops her sister off after their lunch date. As such, she didn’t get a chance to inform the stoic teen to pass a message to a certain womanizer and gossiper of Team Hiragi. 

[End of Flashback]

And that was exactly why Tsumugi is still without her phone when the 28th of August comes around. Quite honestly, if it weren’t for the phone call from Toraishi’s mother minutes ago - Tsumugi probably would still procrastinate a little while longer to inform a certain womanizer of Team Hiragi about them having swapped their mobile phones by accident. 

Toraishi Izumi has just ended a date with another new girl when he noticed several missed calls from his mother. The gray-eyed teen was about to call his mother back when he received an incoming call from an unknown residential landline. Blinking in bewilderment, Toraishi shrugged and decides to answer the call. He was expecting it to be some ex-girlfriends of his calling him from their workplace or home… nothing prepared him for the idea of receiving a call from one of the sisters of Nayuki Toru. 

“Hello, this is Toraishi speaking… may I know who’s on the line?” Toraishi Izumi greeted into the phone in a happy-go-lucky tone of voice. 

“...This is Nayuki Tsumugi. Your mother gave me this number, and are you aware that our mobile phones got swapped during our encounter in the flagship store of Tokyu Hands in Shibuya, on the 19th of August?” 

Toraishi gaped, as he stared at the phone in disbelief. His first reaction was that this is a joke, but when he located the mobile phone he reserved for his non-flings use… and tries to unlock it a few times unsuccessfully. He knew Nayuki Tsumugi isn't jesting with him - they did swap their phones on the 19th of August. 

"Oh… erm, we should probably swap it back soon. Is now a good time?" Toraishi hurried to ask, the idea of his phone being in Nayuki's sister's possession for an entire week without his knowledge puts him on the edge. 

"... Curfew is in 15 minutes, I doubt you have the time to swing by and pop back into the dorm without missing the curfew. And no, I am not leaving the comfort of my home to deliver your phone to you at this late in time." Tsumugi deadpans in response, she is in no rush for her phone… so if Toraishi has an urgent need for his phone - the teen should be the one coming by and pick up the phone from her, not the other way around. 

“Tomorrow then… we can swap it back tomorrow. Oh, and did my mom tells you what is she calling in for?” Toraishi asks back in return. 

"...Tomorrow is good. We can swap the phone back tomorrow. No, your mother only lamented about why you haven't been answering your phone." Nayuki Tsumugi responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

Toraishi sweat-dropped, deciding to give his mother a call once he ended this call with Nayuki Tsumugi. But before ending the call, he would need to decide on timing to get his phone back from the girl. 

“Right, so about the timing to swap the phones back… is 7.30am okay for you?” Toraishi asks, hoping to get his phone back onto his person before classes begin for the day. 

"No, morning assembly tomorrow for Touou Academy will start at 7.45am. So, I can't meet you and then rushes off to school. Pick a timing after school instead." Nayuki Tsumugi responded in a flat-tone of voice. 

“Eh? After school… how about I meet you earlier, at 7am? Would that do?” Toraishi tried to argue against Tsumugi, hoping to get his phone back earlier than later. 

“No, I’m not losing any beauty sleep just because you need your phone. I’ll see you at 2pm after classes ended for the day at Ninjya Burger near the Ayanagi Academy. That would be all, goodnight.” Nayuki Tsumugi said, cutting Toraishi’s words off by ending the call on her side. 

"..." Toraishi could hardly believe what was happening, someone actually hangs up on him!? For a while, he contemplated calling back but the knowledge that the girl had called him on a residential landline means this is actually the home residential number of the Nayuki family. So, calling back doesn't guarantee that it would be Nayuki Tsumugi on the phone… for all he knows, it could be the parents that came to answer the phone. 

The remembrance about Nayuki Toru's overrun imagination causes the gray-eyed teen to falter, what happens if over-imagination isn't just a trait of Nayuki Toru but something the teen inherited from the parents? Who knows what kind of chaos would be unleashed if he calls back and ask to speak with Nayuki Tsumugi at this hour in the time? 

Private chat between Kuga Shuu and Nayuki Yuki, 28th of August 2018, 9.45pm

Yuki: Shuu <333 

Shuu: Yuki-chan…<333 What brings this text message session on? 

Yuki: XD Can’t I buzz you without a reason? 

Shuu: Of course, you can buzz me without a reason. You're my girlfriend, after all, ^_^ 

Yuki: Good ^_^ Well, this may seem random… XD but I was just informed by Tsumugi that she had her mobile phone swapped with that childhood friend of yours who's a womanizer XD 

Shuu: O_O How did that happen? 

Yuki: Remember how I told you on the 19th of August during our dinner session at Royal Host, that we kind of met Toraishi and his date in Tokyu Hands? ^_^

So, apparently, Tsumugi had a collision with your friend and both of them dropped their phones. While your friend helps her to regather her things from the floor, his date was the one that retrieved their phones from the place the phones ended up dropping. It turns out the two of them were using the same model design phone, and in the same color even as such… they didn't realize they took the wrong phone back ^^; ╮( ╯∀╰)╭ 

Shuu: (;・・;) I’ve got nothing to say… today’s already the 28th of August, neither of them realized they have been holding on to the wrong mobile device? 

Yuki: ^^; I’m not sure about why exactly your friend didn’t know that he doesn’t have his phone on his person yet... but for Tsumugi, she actually realized she took the wrong phone back on last Sunday, the 26th of August but figure that it's not too pressing for her to get her own phone back since most people tend to call me first, only if we aren't together - they would proceed to contact us on separate basis. She usually just uses her phone to check emails, so, it figures she didn't know until she attempts to use the phone to access her email only to find that she can't access the phone with her usual pin-code. 

Shuu: Ah… I see ^^; Well, I think for Tora - it’s mainly because he has too many phones? That and he had at least 2 functional working numbers… ^^; so, he probably wouldn’t notice until someone tells him about it. 

Yuki: XD, Either way, Tsumugi has finally contact that friend of yours informing him of their swapped phone incident. Apparently, she picks up the call from your friend's mom just now - because the phone keeps on ringing and ringing, ignoring it doesn't seem to work. ^^; 

Shuu: LMAO~ well, his mom can be a tad persistent. ^^

Yuki: Yep XD Alright, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. It’s late, so it’s about time for me to crawl into bed ^_^ Goodnight <333 

Shuu: Sure, we’ll continue the conversation tomorrow. ^_^ Goodnight, sweet dreams ~ Yuki-chan <333

The next morning, Yuuta parted ways with the rest of his friends while on the way to school. The moving of the training facility for the current star-teams would be taking place in the morning, but as per the norm - Yuuta has the habit of stopping by at the outdoor stage for a while before heading off to wherever he needs to go. 

"..." Yuuta sweat-dropped when he noticed the figure napping on one of the audience seating benches upon his arrival at the outdoor stage. With a sigh, he headed over and remove the book from the face of the napping figure. As he removed the book, something fell out from in between the pages of the novel - picking the item up from the ground, Yuuta was met by the sight of a tarot card. 

[...The wheels of fate… what is Shiki-chan doing with Kasugano-senpai's tarot card? Did he decide to randomly use the card as his bookmark before he left the office? Speaking of, if he's here… is Itsuki still waiting for him in the office?] Yuuta thought, shaking his head before pulling out his mobile device to drop a text message to his boyfriend via their private chat. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 29th of August 2018, 7.30am

Yuu-chan: Itsuki, I’m not sure if you’re on the way to the Kao Council building or has yet to reach school but I just found Shiki-chan over at the outdoor stage area. ^^;   
[Attached 20180829_Shiki. Jpg] 

Itsuki: O_O Noted… I’m already in the Kao Council building with his bento lunch, kindly wake him up and remind him that I’ll be waiting for him in his private office. 

Yuu-chan: ^^; okay…

Since Itsuki has tasked Yuuta to wake the napping teen up, the green-eyed leader of Stardust promptly starts shaking the auburn-haired teen awake. “Shiki-chan, wake up…” 

It took a while, but eventually, Shiki Toma woke to the feel of someone shaking him. Blinking blearily, the auburn-haired teen first moved into a seated position before slowly shifting his sleep-clouded eyes towards the person that's standing in front of him. "Ah…Mama Yuuta, good morning." 

"...Good morning, Shiki-chan. Why are you napping here?" Hoshitani Yuuta decides to ask, and he didn't remind the half-awake teen that he has just been dubbed 'Mama Yuuta' again by the teen in RL. He figured that since nobody is around the outdoor stage, it wouldn't hurt for the auburn-haired teen to call him 'Mama'. 

"Oh… I was actually waiting for you, I recall you mentioning in passing that you would swing by the outdoor stage once a day before class as part of your morning routine?" Shiki Toma was then reminded of the reason why he was even here in the first place. Because he wasn't certain what time his pseudo-mom tends to come by the outdoor stage … he decides to come by early instead. However, because he woke too early this morning…while waiting, he ended up dozing off and taking a legit nap until his pseudo-mom comes around and decides to wake him up. 

“...Erm… okay, so what is it that you wish to let me know? I’m assuming you have something to inform me, else you wouldn’t be waiting for me here.” Hoshitani Yuuta prompted in response. 

"Right… I was going to say that the outdoor stage is getting too old, so the school has made the decision to demolish it. So, it would soon become an off-limit area for the students." Shiki Toma then said, recalling the reason why he was here in the first place. Informing his pseudo-mom about the news is the first thing he had thought to do after reading about it in the internal memorandum issued by the school's facilities management board. 

“Oh…the demolition, when would it be taking place? Is there any possibility to preserve it? This place is really special to me…” Yuuta sighed as he inquires, turning around to look at the stage area as his memory lane took him on a journey to his first encounter with the high-school student that inspired him to join the school. Of course, the high school student later ended up as his instructing senior for a period before becoming his boyfriend, and the love of his life. 

"Well… the demolition date has yet to be confirmed. But from next month onward, this area would be out of bounds to the general student population. I'm not sure if there are any possibilities to preserve it, but this place is indeed a tad too old… and it doesn't really match the new infrastructure surrounding it too. I know this place is special to you, just as I'm sure it's special to Ootori-senpai too… perhaps the two of you could discuss what to do with this place? Anyway, until the demolition works begins… I supposed I could let it slide if you don't come by every single day. It's not as though the other students would come over to this area, either way." With that said, Shiki Toma finally stood up and stretch out his limbs for a bit before turning on his heels to leave the area. 

"Thanks for the valuable information… but Shiki-chan, I think you'd left something behind. Oh, and Itsuki has already arrived… he would be waiting for you in your private office, I surmised." Yuuta reminded his pseudo-son, calling the teen back before Shiki could leave the area entirely. 

"Oh… right, thanks for the reminder." Shiki Toma responded as he turns around to retrieve the novel he had accidentally left behind. 

“...” Hoshitani Yuuta stared at the tarot card that he still held in his hands and sweat-dropped, but a quick look at his mobile device informed him that it’s about time for him to meet up with the rest of his classmates. Thus, deciding to leave the issue of Kasugano’s tarot card until later - Hoshitani Yuuta hurried off to the school’s lockers and changing room to get changed into his training gear. 

“Sorry guys!” was the first thing Yuuta had said upon arriving at the assembly site, and almost immediately Tengenji starts chewing into Yuuta for taking this long to get here. 

"Seriously, you have us all sweating for a bit. We almost thought you lost your way around the school grounds again." Tengenji Kakeru grouched aloud to his team leader - Hoshitani Yuuta, following the teen's arrival. 

"Yuuta… he made it in time." Ageha Riku smiles in relief as he sighted his pseudo-mom/friend arrived on-site, before the members of the Kao Council arrives. If Yuuta has arrived moments after the members of the Kao Council who is going to supervise them today, the green-eyed teen would most definitely be considered late. 

After all, today's moving assignment would count towards their homeroom attendance. So, if Yuuta came later than whoever is representing the Kao Council to supervise their moving assignment… Yuuta's arrival would be marked as a late attendance for certain. 

“The members of Team Ootori are still as unorganized as always, guilty!” Kitahara Ren commented with a smirk.

"Sorry, I got side-tracked by Shiki-chan earlier… I caught him napping at the audience's seating bench of the outdoor stage just now, so I had to wake him up and send him back to his office where Itsuki is waiting for his return before coming over." Yuuta responded as he provides his reasons for being delayed sheepishly. 

“... So, that’s where Shiki disappears to earlier…” Kasugano Shion who had arrived on-site then commented in a dry tone of voice. 

Fuyusawa Ryo, meanwhile, just remains expressionless as he spends a moment to scan the faces of the awaiting students from the class 2-MS. His eyes lingered on the figure of Nanjo Koki for a little while longer, before shifting away to the rest of the class. 

"Good morning, second-year students. I'm Fuyusawa, Ryo, and together with Kasugano Shion, we are going to oversee the moving procedures of the star-teams training facilities today. There are a total of five teams, and the lot of you would also split up into five teams to hasten up the efficiency of the move." Fuyusawa Ryo said, directing his words to the class members of 2-MS after he spends a moment to survey the crowd.

And then, he turns towards his pink-haired companion and asks if the teen had anything else to add on to the greeting message. Considering this is the official first time they are working with the members of class 2-MS. 

“Hoshitani Yuuta, born on the 10th of October. Beware of water today. Oh, and you can be in charge of the organizing of the new training room for Team Shiki, the checklist is here. You just have to ensure that all the items and equipment listed in the list have been shifted over from the old training room to the new training facility." Kasugano Shion commented, keeping his eyes on his tarot divination results instead of maintaining eye contact with Yuuta. 

“Toraishi Izumi, born on the 12th of April. Beware of troubles with girls. Kitahara Ren, born on the 22nd of April. Beware of animals today. Hachiya Sou, born on the 26th of August. Do be careful lest you end up getting injured." With that, Kasugano Shion ended his advice to the members of class 2-MS. 

"..." Fuyusawa has got no words for Kasugano's occult hobby, thankfully, outside of this over-dependence and reliance on tarot reading… the teen has not many issues with meeting deadlines and being productive in the work as a member of the Kao Council. 

"Well… since Team Ootori has been given the task to be in charge of the moving for Team Shiki, Team Hiragi would handle the move for Team Fuyusawa. Team Akatsuki, Team Sazanami and Team Yuzuriha would handle the remaining Team Kasugano, Team Irinatsu, and Team Chiaki, respectively." Fuyusawa Ryo then announced, before turning to leave the area. They would come back for a QC check in another two hours'. 

As the teams scattered off to work, most of them were wondering just what exactly is up with those predictions that come from Kasugano Shion. Yuuta was keeping his eyes on the checklist provided for Team Shiki's training room in the old training facility, going through the items that need to be shifted to the new training room when he realized he still had a tarot card sitting somewhere in his uniform. 

[Oh well… I supposed I could wait until the end of the day to return that card.] Yuuta thought, shaking his head for a second while he continues on his way to the old training room of Team Shiki. 

For the first hour, everything proceeds eventfully, until the announcement came on over the PA system seeking the class representative to head over to the staff-room to collect the information for the class production about the impending Ayanagi Festival. 

Group-chat of Star-Team [Team Ootori, Team Hiragi, Team Sazanami, Team Yuzuriha, Team Akatsuki] - 29th of August 2018, 9am

Isshiki: Can someone else go in my stead to collect the information for the class productions? 

PS: Hoshitani, can you come by for a second? There’s too much junk in Team Irinatsu’s training room, I need your help to determine which items should go in the new training room and which items to ship back to the dorm because it obviously isn’t school property we are dealing with. =_=;

Yuuta: ^^; Team Irinatsu eh… okay, I’ll pop by in a second. 

PS: Can someone check the lockers to see if everything has been emptied out, knowing them… there might still be leftover things in the lockers. ^^;

Nanjo: I’ll go in your stead

Sawatari: I'll go with Nanjo. We are about done here anyway. As expected of Team Fuyusawa, everything has been kept organized so there aren't any junk items to filter out from the things that we've been tasked to shift around. 

Hachiya Sou gaped when he noticed the last thing on their checklist to be moved to the new training room for Team Kasugano, it's a piano. The piano is too heavy for him and Ageha to handle moving it by themselves, and the other members of their team have been dispatch off to assist Team Ootori and Team Akatsuki so they are rather short-handed at present. 

"Ageha…what should we do next?" Hachiya Sou turns inquiring eyes towards his friend and asked.

“Well… there’s always Team Sazanami around to help. Aren’t they well-known for their muscles?” Ageha Riku deadpans in response. 

And so, the duo of Team Yuzuriha went over to where Kitahara Ren was. The members of Team Sazanami have just completed their own tasks at hand and is now catching their breaths with Todo Hajime and Nakakoji Haruma heading off to the vending machines downstairs to get their teammates drinks. Nanjo Koki, on the other hand, was sent off with Sawatari Eigo of Team Hiragi to visit the staff room in getting the relevant information for the class productions for this year's Ayanagi Festival. 

“Ara, fancy seeing you here… I thought you swore you are done with being the class representative after middle-school?” Chiaki Takafumi grinned as he passes by the figure of Nanjo Koki and Sawatari Eigo in the hallway where the staff rooms were located. 

"Well, the class representatives are kind of preoccupied now… so, like the De facto class representative, I have to step in and help whether I like it or not." Nanjo Koki deadpans in response. 

Over at the training facility block, Kitahara Ren was helping Ageha Riku and Hachiya Sou moving the piano from the piano store to the room where members of the Team Kasugano would be utilizing when Hoshitani Yuuta stepped out from the room he was in previously. 

“Oi, Hoshitani - get out of the way. You are blocking the path.” Kitahara Ren calls out. 

In the training room that would be utilized by members of Team Fuyusawa, Tatsumi Rui surveyed the room one last time before declaring that they have completed the task of setting up the training room for their juniors use. While Ugawa heaved a sigh of relief that everything is in order, Inumine Seishiro then eagerly announced his intention to go and help Yuuta out. The dog was so happy that he runs about the room for a while before dashing out of the room he was in, and in his run about the room - his training jersey zipper sort of getting entangled with a pouch that belongs to Toraishi without realizing. So, when he runs out of the room - he actually took Toraishi's pouch alongside without realizing that little detail. 

“Oi, stupid Inu… don’t run in the hallway. It’s dangerous!” Toraishi called after the uncontrollable doggy of his team. 

Yuuta, on the other hand, was about to get out of the way to allow the piano to pass through… when he heard the sound of a dog barking. If this is out in the streets, Yuuta would have started panicking… but since it's inside the school building - he knew, the dog barks were coming from the human-sized dog of Team Hiragi. As such, he didn't freak out and add more chaos to the scene. 

Inumine Seishiro, in his rush to get over to provide Yuuta assistance, failed to take note of his fellow classmates who were moving the piano. And so, he ended up knocking Kitahara off balance and crashing to the side while Hachiya, in the desperation of avoiding being rammed over accidentally kicked the bucket of water up into the air. Ageha Riku gaped as the bucket of water headed towards his pseudo-mom direction before it overturns mid-air, just as Inumine bound for Yuuta's direction. At the same time, a pair of slippers flew through the air and hit Inumine on the back of the head causing the dog(?) to fell flat on the face, right by the side of Hoshitani Yuuta. 

Needless to say, the bucket of water that overturns managed to wet a portion of the piano covers and the entire person of Hoshitani Yuuta with Inumine getting a soak in the water on the head. The other casualty from this incident is the pouch Inumine had taken out by mistake and without his own realization. It got flung off the zipper of his training jersey when the slippers hit Inumine in the back of the head, and it met the bucket of water mid-way causing it to get soaked by the water as the bucket overturns and emptied its content on Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“...What’s this?” Yuuta was the first to notice the wet drawstring pouch the lies on the ground, and upon picking it up. 

Toraishi Izumi, who is standing on the other side of the hallway, promptly let out a dramatic wail of 'NO~' as he rushes over and emptied out the contents of the drawstring pouch. A dozen mobile phones fall out from within, as Toraishi mourned the loss of the entire collection of his past girlfriend's contact details… he was also thankful that he, at least, have the insight to keep the phone that belongs to Nayuki Tsumugi, on his person and not keep it together with the rest of the phones. Otherwise, his mother would kill him… because that would mean he has to compensate the girl for the mobile phone untimely demise. 

Still, nothing pains him more than losing his entire collection of the lovely girl's contact details he had gathered over the years. 

“...Please don’t tell me the animal in Kasugano-senpai’s prediction refers to Inu?” Ugawa Akira felt his lips twitching as he was reminded of the earlier words of advice coming from Kasugano Shion as he took in the chaotic and dramatic scene unfolding in front of him at present. 

"So, the trouble with girls for Tora isn't referring to the actuality of him being mobbed by girls… but his loss of the contact details of the girls he had known over the years." Kuga Shuu deadpans in response, an amused glint appeared in his eyes as he enjoyed the sight of his moping childhood friend. But then, he recalled the tale of Tsumugi's phone swap incident with his friend and decides to ask. "Tora, Tsumugi's phone isn't amid these damaged phones… right?" 

"Wait… Kuga, what do you mean by that? Why would Tsumugi's phone ends up in Toraishi's hands?" Nayuki Toru's attention was then diverted from the chaos in front of him to the fact that one of his sister's mobile devices ending up in the grasp of Toraishi Izumi, the resident womanizer of Team Hiragi. 

"Oh… they took each other phones by mistake. It seems one of Tora's phone is in the same color, design, and model with Tsumugi-chan." Kuga Shuu explained, seeing as Toraishi is too 'out of sort' to explain the situation. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 125 completed. Now to move on to Chapter 126. Crossed fingers and hope I could get Chapter 126 out before the end of today ^^; XD I planned to work on it all day long today XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter ^_^ see you next time XD


	126. A series of misfortunes events for Toraishi, Part 1…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra early update XD  
I hope everyone enjoy the chapter :P  
Poor Tora ^^;  
So, the phones finally got swapped back XD  
Oh, OtoHoshi Family GC featured in this chapter :P

When Fuyusawa Ryo arrived back at the training facility block with his pink-haired companion in tow, the two members of the Kao Council were met by the disastrous sight of an overturn water bucket…with Hoshitani Yuuta sitting drenched on the floor and Inumine lying face down next to the green-eyed teen of Team Ootori. 

“What is going on here?” Fuyusawa Ryo felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he took in the sight that unfolds in front of him, while Kasugano Shion just sighed aloud as he mutters inaudibly. “See, nobody can escape from their fate…” 

"..." Fuyusawa Ryo said nothing but rolls his eyes inwardly at Kasugano's words, while Hoshitani Yuuta, openly sweat-dropped as he kudos the pink-haired senior of his eerily accurate divination results. 

“Yuuta-kun, we will clean up here… we are amid of the season change now. So, hurry and get changed before you fell sick.” Nayuki came back to his senses, forcing his mind away from the knowledge of his sister and Toraishi’s swap phone situation to address his team leader. 

And so, Yuuta found himself being shooed off to the changing room to change back into his school uniform. His wet training attire was later aired out to dry outside the classroom together with the wet drawstring pouch of Toraishi Izumi. 

The gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi spends the rest of the day rotating between shaking the dog, lamenting about his loss, and worrying about what to do with the few girls he's currently dating at present. Without the phone he used for his casual dates, he can't access the messages log and that way, he couldn't keep up to his arranged dates… just the thought of what was to come in store for him is enough to make Toraishi go boggled mind. 

While Toraishi is busy fretting over what the few girls he’s dating at the same point in time would do when he fails to show up for the arranged dates, etc… Nayuki Toru’s overrun mind is cooking up a storm about the possible outcomes of letting Toraishi interact with his baby sister - Tsumugi, unsupervised. Rationally, Nayuki knows what happen in the Shibuya Tokyu Hands store is an accident that nobody had predicted… but there’s still a part of him that wonders if the phone swap situation was a preempt act on Toraishi’s part. 

Private chat between Nayuki Yuki and Kuga Shuu, 29th of August 2018, 12 pm

Shuu: Yuki-chan, please inform your sister that Tora would meet her at Ninjya Burger at 2.30pm instead of 2pm. There’s a change in the timing for his elective lesson this afternoon. 

Yuki: Noted ^_^ 

Shuu: BTW, if he's late… there's no need for Tsumugi to call him. He has a mishap earlier on, so neither of his phones is in a functional condition now. The only device that's not involved in the mishap is the device that belongs to Tsumugi. So, you can let your sister knows that she had made the right decision to contact Tora a day ahead to inform him of the phone-swap situation. Imagine if she didn't, her phone would most likely end up in the same mishap…and met an untimely demise. ^^;

Yuki: Define mishap… Tsumugi asks to know what happens to his other phones? 

PS: Out of personal curiosity, how many phones does he have on his person? 

Shuu: He has a total of 12 phones, albeit… not all of them are functional. Of the 12 phones, 11 of them were kept in a drawstring pouch he has on his person on most days. Earlier on, that entire drawstring pouch got doused in water damaging all 11 phones in it. 

From what I know, the phone Tsumugi is holding on for him now is his postpaid line with Softbank and is the main contact number he had registered with the school, etc. The other phone number he had - the number his mom gave Tsumugi last night is a data+voice no-contract plan from Sakura Mobile. Since the other number isn't contract-based, he's legit to terminate the plan at any point in time. 

PS: Your brother now knows that they swap their phones, so there might be a chance of Nayuki wanting to tag along when they meet. Taking into consideration of Tora's reputation with the ladies, it's warranted for your brother to get a tad anxious and nervous about Tsumugi meeting Tora in private. ^^; 

Yuki: O_O WTF? 12 phones? Why does he need so many phones? 

Shuu: He uses the rest of the phones like an address book it seems? (ー_ーゞ

Yuki: =_=; I've got no words to say in response to this particular saying… honestly 12 phones… do the companies pay him to test their products for them? Or does he have the habit of collecting phones as a hobby? If so, that's an expensive hobby… 

Shuu; As I say, I have no idea ┐(´•_•`)┌

Meanwhile, back in the Kao Council building - Fuyusawa Ryo and Kasugano Shion entered the meeting room to find Irinatsu blasting music away in his headphones while updating the social media accounts of the school on his laptop. 

“Irina-chan, the meeting is starting soon.” Kasugano walked over to where Irinatsu sat and remove the headphones from the dark-skinned blond teen, as he said in a pointed tone of voice. 

"Oh… Kasuga-chan, Ryo-chin… Welcome back. How're the second-year students? How did the moving assignment go?" Irinatsu Masashi inquires out of curiosity, not missing the complicated look on Fuyusawa's face when the aquamarine-haired teen entered the meeting room. 

“...They are unexpectedly rowdy… as for the moving assignment, overall it went well. Albeit, there was a little bit of chaos in between.” Fuyusawa Ryo sighed as he responded, inwardly wondering what was going on in Hiragi Tsubasa’s mind when the man picked someone like Inumine Seishiro to be on the team…

The aquamarine-haired teen was all about getting Team Hiragi to perform in the opening ceremony for the Ayanagi Festival, but when he thought about how the performers were chosen for the opening ceremony performance would also essentially be the next possible candidates to the new Kao Council in the new school year… he started to waver in his confidence. Tried as he might, he couldn't envision a scene whereby Inumine would be of help instead of creating troubles for his fellow teammates. 

"Chaos? I reckon something happened amid the assignment?" Chiaki Takafumi prompted when he finally entered the meeting room and calls the meeting in order. 

"Where's Shiki?" Fuyusawa Ryo inquires when it became apparent that they would be holding the meeting without their 'king' again for this session. 

"He's still stuck in the board meeting… previously, we managed to talk the school into allowing all the star-teams to perform in the Grand Hall. Now, he's trying to persuade the board into allowing the normal candidates' team to use the small hall for their performances during the Ayanagi Festival for the test stage instead of the special outdoor performance stages citing last year's storm and collapsing of the outdoor stage as an example. While there are no guarantees of any storms brewing for this year's event, it's better to be safe than to be sorry." Chiaki Takafumi responded with a shrug, as he calls today's meeting for the Kao Council into order. 

"You're right when you said something did happen amid the assignment. So, Kasugano here decides to give them a few pieces of advice before the assignment took place… and his predictions sort of come true at the end of the assignment." The aquamarine-haired teen deadpans in response. 

“They aren’t predictions, but a result of my divination.” Kasugano Shion commented in response, before summarizing the sight that they witness upon the training facility to conduct the QC check at the end of the assignment. 

Irinatsu Masashi couldn't help his laughter by the end of the recount, shaking his head - the energetic member of the current Kao Council was immensely glad that their 'messed-up king' is still in a meeting with the board and isn't around to hear the tale. Else, there is a very high chance of Shiki going panicky again wondering if getting drenched by an overturned bucket of water is going to get Hoshitani sick with a flu virus or not. 

"Alright, enough chattering. Let's get down to business, so, about the opening ceremony for the Ayanagi Festival. Are we all in consensus for Team Hiragi to perform in the new segment?" Chiaki Takafumi prompted, bringing up the topic that Irinatsu and Kasugano have been kind of dreading. 

“Well… Team Hiragi’s level of performance is top-notch, no one could argue against that. But I have some slight reservations about naming them the next members for the Kao Council at this point…” Fuyusawa Ryo suddenly commented out of the blue, causing Chiaki to turns incredulous eyes on his childhood friend. 

“What brought this on? I thought you were all for it, the last time we discussed this topic in private?” Chiaki prompted, feeling rather amazed by his friend’s change of tune about the appointment of the members from Team Hiragi as the new Kao Council. 

“I think he got stunned by how useless Inumine is outside of performing, and the possibility of bringing negativity to the Kao Council reputation with Toraishi on the council.” Kasugano Shion deadpans on the sidelines, having witnessed the aftermath of the ‘incident’ of the overturned water bucket and how Toraishi had confronted Inumine and Inumine’s innocent reaction to Toraishi’s confronting words. 

"Either way, they are just candidates for the next Kao Council. The decision can be made at a later point in time… there's still time. For now, we need to determine the performers for the opening ceremony first. By the way, are there any instructions from the marketing department about the Ayanagi Festival?" Irinatsu Masashi then asks, turning inquiring eyes on Chiaki Takafumi. 

“Why are you looking at me an answer? Shiki’s the one dealing with the marketing department, not me…” Chiaki sweat-dropped when Irinatsu turns towards him for an answer. 

“...Never-mind, I’ll ask him later on in the day.” Irinatsu shakes his head in response, shifting his attention back to the main topic at hand. 

Eventually, the performers for the opening ceremony for the Ayanagi Festival was decided to be the members of Team Hiragi after everyone on the council has no objections to the suggestion. Albeit, Shiki was not present during the meeting but based on their conversation from the gossip nest GC - the auburn-haired teen has no objections to the idea. His concerns mainly lie in what the members of his pseudo-family would think about their decision to extract and remove Team Hiragi from the class productions. 

"Honestly, Tora… it's been what(?) three hours since the incident, and you're still moping?" Ugawa Akira rolls his eyes at the sight of his womanizer teammate inconsolable state of mind, as the gray-eyed teen stares down at the lunch tray with a morose expression. 

"No… you don't understand." Toraishi Izumi lamented aloud, he shudders to think of what would have happened if all the three girls he's dating at present decide to confront him outside the school gate when he fails to show up for the previously arranged scheduled dates sessions. 

The thing is, Toraishi could only remember the dates where the outing with these three different girls but not the timing, nor the venues. The gray-eyed teen usually relies on the phone messages to verify each scheduled date details before setting off to meet his date, now though, with his Kyocera phone completely dead from water damage. 

Toraishi literally has no way to access his messages… and none of his spare phones is functional, because they have all been inside the drawstring pouch at the point of the mishap and the only functional phone he had on hand wasn’t even his own mobile device. So, the gray-eyed teen couldn’t make use of it at all… Not even if he were to switch out the sim-cards because he can’t access the phone without the pin-code of Nayuki Tsumugi. 

Getting a new phone isn’t possible at present, because one - he’s in school, and two - he doesn’t have the budget to get a new phone. His next bet is to retrieve his own phone from Nayuki Tsumugi, but that wouldn’t happen until 2.30pm this afternoon… even then, Toraishi had no idea if his mother is going to get him a new phone to replace his damaged Kyocera phone this time. After all, his mother has been quite annoyed with his womanizer habits these days. 

"Gees… of course, I don't understand. I had no intention to understand too, maybe this mishap is an indication sign for you to quit stringing those girlfriends of yours along if you have no intention to settle down into a serious relationship anytime soon. I know you did tell them that you are only dating them casually and that most of them are aware of what they are getting into by agreeing to date you. But still, I could see that some of them are quite seriously smitten with you and probably agrees to date you with the wishful thinking that they might be the one person to change you for the better." Ugawa Akira deadpans in response. 

"..." Ugawa's reminder just seems to depress Toraishi even further, and the teen literally bangs his head on the table by the end of the pink-haired teen's words.

"Yes, I've never asked you before… but why are you behaving in this manner? I get that most people at our ages would start dating around, but I'm quite certain no one does it to your level. Your family is stable and peaceful, so it shouldn't be an issue of you having difficulty in commitment. Since it isn't a matter with commitment… I don't quite understand why you decide to be a womanizer?" Kuga Shuu then butted into the conversation, staring at his childhood friend with an unfathomable look. 

"Indeed… let me know if you need professional help, I've got an aunt who works as a counselor. I can put you in contact with her if you need any advice." Hoshitani Yuuta said, clapping Toraishi on the back once before he sat down for lunch, opposite of his mother-hen friend and beside his pseudo-son.

Tengenji Kakeru is once again seated next to his pink-haired beau - Ugawa Akira from Team Hiragi. These days, those two are like Siamese twins… even when they were bickering, or arguing - they are never too far apart from one another. One minute they may be squabbling, but the next they getting along… Yuuta has eventually learned to ignore them. As Korekuni Ryuji has pointed out, some couples are like that - the more they argue, the more in love they ended up with one another. 

Fudo Akane of the Killer King unit also agrees to this statement as well, going to the extent of using his own uncle and aunt-in-law as an epic example. Apparently, those two argue all the time when they first know one another… and then before anyone could comprehend, they got hitched and start a family of their own. To date, it's still a mystery of how the two of them ended up together… and even now they still bicker once in a while. According to them, bickering is their way of communicating with one another. 

Group-chat of Team Ootori [Yuuta, Nayuki, Kaito, Tengenji, Kuga] - 29th of August 2018, 12.30pm

Yuuta: @Kerukeru, I see you’re once again glued to your beau’s side. So, can I gather that the two of you are fine now? （＾ ｖ ＾）

Kerukeru: ( =￣▽￣= )Ｖ Yep, we’re good now. 

Kaicchin: *Confused Emoji* were they not good at any point in time? 

Yuuta: Ah… they have some difference in opinions on what kind of gift to get for Kerukeru’s dad ^^ I caught them squabbling three days in a row over the same topic, it seems ^^;

Kaicchin: Oh~ XD So, what is the verdict? 

Kerukeru: Instead of a real cat, we decide to get my father a painting of cats. Okay no, it's actually a jigsaw puzzle painting that we pieced together ourselves and then send for framing. After all, it's the sentiments that count, isn't it? (ﾐㆁᗜㆁﾐ)∫

PS: The jigsaw is actually custom-design, the picture was my dad’s old cat - Cleopatra. 

Yuuta: Eh? Your dad owns a cat before? *Curious Emoji*

Kerukeru: Yep, before he met my mom… he has a cat named Cleopatra. It's a stray that wanders into our family grounds, and instead of chasing it out… Dad kept it in secret, apparently, my grandparents frown upon the idea of keeping a pet around.

Yuuta: ^^; Like father, like son indeed :P 

PS: Have you got any pictures of your dad's old cat?

Kerukeru: Here! [Attached 20180820_Cleopatra. Jpg] - this is the picture we used for the customized jigsaw :P 

Yuuta: XD Very cute! ^_^

Kerukeru: Agreed, but Tavian is still the cutest little angel around ^_^ 

Kaicchin: Okay, okay… we all know how cute Tavian is… although I'm curious, between Tavian and your beloved princess Akira, who is cuter in your eyes? （；¬＿¬)

Kerukeru: ฅ(ﾐ๑ᆽ๑ﾐ)∫ I can’t possibly choose between them >_< They are both cute…

Yuuta: LMAO~ Kaicchin, stop teasing Kerukeru. Uwa-chan is literally a member of his family already :P 

Kaicchin: You are one to talk… with all that family dinner sessions you attended at the Ootori family, you're also a part of their family already XD I'm quite sure if Japan legalize same-gender marriage - Ootori-senpai would have popped the questions already XD 

Yuuta: (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

PS: While on the subject of family dinner, Shuu-chan… have you been invited to the Nayuki’s for dinner yet? I know your mother invited Yuki-chan over to your family home a couple of times already ^^ but have you met Nayuki’s parents yet? 

Shuu-chan: Nope, not yet. 

Na-chan: Sorry, Yuki-chan and I talked it over… we decide to wait for a bit longer before inviting you over for dinner. My mother has been imagining the worse ever since Yuki admitted that she's dating someone, so now my mom keeps thinking if Tsumugi can survive without Yuki. If this is the way she is reacting before meeting you, we shudder to think about how she would fare after meeting you. No worries though, I'm quite sure you would pass my parents' inquisition and inspection to be considered a good partner for Yuki-chan… it's just, I doubt you are looking at the prospect of marrying at 18 ^^; 

Shuu-chan: へ(◎_◎)へ Erm… no, I doubt Yuki-chan is looking to marry herself off at age 16 ^^; I know she wants to establish her own clothing line, so college education is a must for her. 

Na-chan: Ah… I take it as you are supportive of her goal? Anyway, coming back to the topic at hand - my dad might be a tad more rational… but my mom might overreact and start planning the wedding if Yuki-chan were to bring you home for dinner at this point in time ^^; and because of that, Dad actually told us to only bring home the people we are looking to settle down within the long term basis because otherwise, there would be too much drama at home. 

Kaicchin: O_O Are you seriously telling me that you have never brought friends back home to mingle before? Not even friends of the same gender? 

Na-chan: Yep ^^ with the kind of imagination my mom has, we figured it's safer that we hang out at other people's places than to invite them to our home. 

Shuu-chan: Well, except for Tora… nobody in my social circle was invited to visit my family home too. Until Yuki-chan, that is ^^; 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Why would your mom worry about Tsumugi-chan not being able to survive without Yuki-chan around? *Curious Emoji*

PS: Well… for me, Nakachin came by my home several times… both my mom and dad’s place. And then, Tetsu’s been to my mom’s apartment ^^ since he lives nearby. But Itsuki has not been over to any of my family homes as of present ^^; 

Kaicchin: Oh well… nobody has been over to my family residence too. We live too far out in the suburbs, a tad inconvenient to invite my friends over ^^; so, it’s usually me that visit their place. 

Na-chan: Simple, while Tsumugi is not as messed up as that pseudo-son of yours… she's quite hopeless in home economics, especially in the kitchen department. And then, she's also quite lazy… oh, and she doesn't really socialize much either… preferring to let Yuki handle the speaking at most if not all the time. So, my mom frets whether Tsumugi's future in-laws would like her because she doesn't know how to communicate effectively. My mom also worries if any guys would want Tsumugi since she doesn't know how to cook a decent meal, and of course, her laziness when it comes down to other household chores… ^^; 

Yuuta: LMAO~ Na-chan, you are really your mother’s son XD I seem to recall you fretting over the same situation, not too long ago XD 

Na-chan: How did you know? O-O|||

Yuuta: Sayuri-chan told me ^_^ 

Na-chan: When? 

Yuuta: Yesterday morning, when she came over to the Kao Council building to pick up her bento lunch. Itsuki is now catering lunch for both Shiki-chan and Sayuri-chan, Shiki-chan is long term arrangement. Sayuri-chan is a one-week special arrangement because their parents are out of town on a cruise-ship holiday trip, and so Sayuri has got no one around to make lunch for her this entire week ^^; 

Na-chan: I see…^^;

When 2.30pm comes around, Nayuki Tsumugi was slurping away on a cup of vanilla milkshake she had bought when she came by the fast-food restaurant while she waited for Toraishi Izumi to shows up… the girl wasn't expecting to see her elder brother coming together with the gray-eyed teen. Hence, when the door to the fast-food restaurant opens up promptly at 2,30pm showing both the figures of Toraishi Izumi and Nayuki Toru - Tsumugi was quite surprised. 

"Why is my brother here as well?" Tsumugi looks somewhat confused for a second as she shifted curious eyes on the renowned womanizer of the Ayanagi Academy. 

"He thought it best for us to have a supervised meeting, and I'm in no mood to argue with him," Toraishi responded with a shrug, not that he would dare to argue with Nayuki, to begin with. Considering, his meeting with Nayuki Tsumugi was completely innocent, to begin with… 

"..." Tsumugi sweat-dropped, but didn't argue further and just retrieved the mobile device that belongs to Toraishi from her school bag and handed it over to the teen. Hesitating for a second, Tsumugi added as an afterthought. "Your mother calls again just now, asking why she couldn't reach you and why her messages to you were ignored. I sort of told her that your other phones suffered a water mishap and is damaged. So, please call her up as soon as possible to give her a full recount of the incident."

“...I see, thank you. Oh, and your phone was on low power last night. So, I had recharged it for you… but it wasn’t full - I only recharged it for like up to 52% before unplugging the cord figuring that 52% would be sufficient to last the device till this afternoon to be returned to you.” Toraishi Izumi also added as an afterthought as he handed the mobile device he had in the pocket of his pants over to the girl with light pink-haired while under the scrutiny of the girl’s elder brother - Nayuki Toru. 

“Oh… okay. Thank you.” Tsumugi nodded in response, accepting the offered device from Toraishi. Almost the first thing the two of them did upon receiving their respective mobile device back was to try unlocking their phone. 

This time, the phone unlocked smoothly and both Tsumugi and Toraishi allowed a sigh of relief to escape from their lips. The fact that they could unlock the phones, means they had gotten the correct phone this time. 

"Right… so, I guess I'll see you around." Toraishi said then, eager to escape the fast-food restaurant… anything to remove himself from the scrutiny of Nayuki's eyes. 

Tsumugi said nothing and simply nodded in response. Considering Touou Academy is just a few streets away from the Ayanagi Academy, and her family home is also in the same district… not to forget that being graduates from the Ayanagi Academy middle-school division - it's almost a guarantee that she would be coming back to visit during the infamous Ayanagi Festival. Moreover, her elder sibling - Nayuki Toru is also a member of the class 2-MS; it's quite impossible for Tsumugi to not at least meet Toraishi around the school grounds. Now, she could only hope that her elder brother doesn't read too much into the situation. 

"Mom, I heard you called me earlier today as well?" Toraishi Izumi said once he got through to his mother's number. 

“I see, you have finally gotten your mobile phone back. I can’t believe it took you this long to realize that you have been holding on to the wrong phone all this time.” Toraishi’s mother lamented from the other end of the line. 

“...I’ll repent, so what was it you were going to tell me today?” Toraishi said into the phone, again. 

"I heard from Tsumugi that your other phones have a mishap today?" There was a pause before Toraishi's mother spoke up again. 

“Erm… yes, about that… mom, is it possible for you to get me a new phone to replace the damaged Kyocera mobile device?” Toraishi started, sounding a tad sheepish and cautious. 

“No. In fact, I was going to suggest a termination of your mobile plan with Sakura mobile. Just nice, your Kyocera device has met an untimely demise. It provides me with the best opportunity to put a stop to that other mobile plan of yours. I’ll be honest with you, son… I am quite fed-up with the clean-up I have to do for you every single time you have a messy break-up situation.” Toraishi’s mother state in a flat-like tone of voice, before demanding for Toraishi to make his way home so they could talk it out in person, instead of through the phone. 

“...” Toraishi Izumi sighed when he heard the distinctive sound of the call being cut off from the other side, and knew - aside from going back home to meet the shit-storm face-on. He has got no other options available, right now. 

While Toraishi set off for his family home situated in the Meguro special ward of Tokyo, Nayuki Toru was walking his sister - Tsumugi home after her meeting with Toraishi. On the way home, he was repeatedly telling her sister to be sensible when she decides to start dating. 

“Onii-chan, please… I’m not interested in dating anyone right now. So, spare me the long-winded speech about what kind of boys to date, and what kind of boys to avoid. Will you? Also, you don’t have to keep emphasizing to me about how bad guys like Toraishi is… because I have eyes and ears, I can see and listen out for myself. Toraishi’s reputation precedes him, even girls in my school, my class knows about him. He changes girlfriends weekly, and some girls he was two-timing or three-timing them at the same time. All of these I already knew, so you don’t have to parrot them to me.” Nayuki Tsumugi finally turns around and told her elder brother - the cream-haired member of Stardust to drop the issue because she is in no mood to listen to his long-winded speech about the flaws and reputation of Toraishi Izumi. Honestly, she wasn’t even contemplating the idea of dating yet… so what brought this ridiculous conversation on?

"Okay… okay, I'll stop. Just promise me that you won't ever give someone like Toraishi a chance, okay? I don't want you to get hurt in the future." Nayuki eventually gives in to Tsumugi's request to drop the subject, but still wanted to get the last word in and thus he phrased his words in a way that will warn his sister off the idea of giving any relationship with a womanizer/playboy a chance. He didn't outright use Toraishi's name because he knew he probably was just overreacting. It is apparent from their brief meeting earlier that, neither of them is interested in each other. Well, at least Tsumugi isn't interested… as for Toraishi, who knows what the teen is thinking(?)

Private chat between Kuga Shuu and Toraishi Izumi, 29th of August 2018, 4pm

Tora: Shuu… T_T

Shuu: =_=; what is it now?

Tora: My mom wants to terminate my mobile plan with Sakura mobile. >_< She says this is a very good opportunity for me to drop my womanizer way of living…

Shuu: Did she say why? *Curious Emoji* Although, in my personal opinion, I’m surprised she had indulged your womanizer habits this long without setting you straight…^^;

Tora: >_< Shuu! She says she is fed-up with having to clean up for me after each and every of my messy breakup session. That, and she warned me of the idea of casual dating because apparently one of the two girls I'm dating casually recently fell pregnant, and decides to foist the responsibility on me. My mom calls me home to straighten things out, and I had to literally explain that I wasn't involved in any intercourse with all my dates. I treated them the same way, so the baby can't possibly be mine… anyway, my mom backed me up but told me this is the last time she's cleaning up for me. If there's a next time, I'm going to have to explain to dad myself about the type of mess I'm always in… 

Shuu: O-O||| and now what? Did the girl change her tune or is she still insisting the baby’s yours? 

Tora: She admitted it wasn't mine but another guy - her classmate, it seems. This is only after my mom requested a DNA test of the baby and me… using the SNP micro-array procedures, since the girl is already in her 8th weeks. Which is quite funny, I’ve only dated her for a week and that happens about 2 weeks ago… so when she dated me, she’s already pregnant =_=; 

Shuu: Girls these days… =_=; how old is the girl?

Tora: 18… 

Shuu: =_=; seriously, Tora… stop dating girls around casually. And lay off the older girls, will you? One of these days you are going to end up in deep shit if you continue living in this manner. You're lucky your mom is a doctor, so she knows what kind of procedures can be used to obtain DNA from a fetus. Otherwise, you're really going to be in deep shit. 

Tora: Yea… so basically she said she's going to terminate my mobile plan with Sakura mobile. But that would mean those girls that I've been in contact recently would likely get mad at me for avoiding them… so, I wouldn't be surprised if they decide to hang around the school and dump me or something after I ignore them… ━(◯Δ◯∥)━ン

Shuu: They know which school you’re from? O-O

Tora: Kind of…? the only thing they didn’t really know is my class, and the department I’m enrolled in… 

Shuu: Actually, your mom is right to ask you to drop your womanizer ways of living now. Supposedly, you decide to become an actor in the future and after debut… would you want to live a life that's always featured on tabloids?

Tora: <(*- -*)>

Shuu: Don't repent at me, go and repent to your mother. She has spent a lot of her energy cleaning up after you, show her a tad more appreciation. Buy her flowers on the next mother's day or something… 

PS: If you are too free after class and wish to find something to occupy your time… you can go and join the Kabuki workshop with Ugawa. It’s a good way to pass time for one, and you get to learn something as well. Didn’t you say Kabuki is interesting the last time we went to watch Tengenji’s performance? 

Tora: I’ll think about it… （ー○ー ）＝３

While Toraishi Izumi is messaging his childhood friend Kuga Shuu for a private conversation, Hoshitani Yuuta headed towards the Kao Council building in search of a certain pink-haired senior - Kasugano Shion. He had with him the tarot card - Wheels of Fate. 

"Strange…" Kasugano Shion frowned as he lays his tarot cards onto the table of the meeting room, there should be 22 cards in all for the major arcana. However, at present, he could only see 21 of them… there's a card missing from within. 

“What’s strange, Kasuga-chan?” Irinatsu Masashi inquires, as he entered the meeting room. 

“I’m lacking one card from my tarot major arcana collection…” Kasugano Shion responded, still staring at the face-up cards laid out on the table. 

“Oh…? What’s the missing card named?” Irinatsu inquires out of curiosity. 

"The Wheels of Fate… it signifies a destined meeting that can't be avoided…" Kasugano Shion responded. 

Just then, the door leading to the meeting room of the Kao Council was knocked upon. “Enter.” Automatically, Irinatsu responded and so, the door to the meeting room opens up and Hoshitani Yuuta pokes his head into the room. 

“Ah… there you are, Kasugano-senpai. I was looking for you.” Yuuta smiles as he said in response. 

“Eh? You were looking for me?” Kasugano Shion blinked back in surprise, as he repeated with a surprising look in his eyes. 

"Yep, I think I have with me something that belongs to you," Yuuta said, as he handed the missing tarot card - The Wheels of Fate back to the pink-haired senior with the occult hobby of divining with tarot. 

"Thank you, dare I ask where you found this card of mine?" Kasugano Shion blinked, as he inwardly wonders how did Hoshitani Yuuta come across the card. Did he accidentally left it in the garden pavilion or anything, since he did have a habit of doing his early morning tarot reading in the pavilion - usually to consult his tarot about Fuyusawa's mood for the day. 

“It fell out from Shiki-chan’s book earlier today… remember when I said I caught him napping at the outdoor stage audiences seating area? He had a book over his face then, I was going to wake him up so I remove the book from his face. While doing that, the tarot card fell out from in between the pages. Was he using your tarot card as a bookmark for his novel this morning?” Yuuta inquires, out of curiosity. 

“It fell out from his book, you say? No, I wasn’t aware of him using my tarot card as his notebook… but I’ll be speaking with him about this soon. Thank you for bringing me the card.” Kasugano Shion responded, a faint tinge of pink crawling up his cheeks as he met eyes with the green-eyed teen of Team Ootori. 

“Kasuga-chan, do you need some iced-drink? Your face is still pink, and Hoshitani has already left.” Irinatsu Masashi pointed out shortly after, once Hoshitani Yuuta left the meeting room of the Kao Council and he figured that it’s about time for Kasugano to stop blushing anymore. 

“It’s not my fault that these days whenever I see Hoshitani, I got reminded of the memory about how Ootori-senpai was masturbating in the washroom facility on his graduation day!” Kasugano Shion shoots his friend a look of annoyance as he defended his blushing reaction from Irinatsu. 

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Shiki, Shion, Irinatsu, Chiaki] - 29th of August 2018, 5.30pm

Shion: Shiki, next time don’t use my tarot card as your bookmark. ( ≖ൠ≖ิ )

Shiki: Ah! ヾ(_ _*) I think I accidentally misplaced your tarot card! >_< I’m so sorry, Shion… I’ll compensate… I’ll buy you a new set! 

Shion: =_= No need… your pseudo-mom just drop off the missing card at the Kao Council meeting room. So, you didn’t lose it… but seriously, how is it that you need me to remind you before you even recall having misplaced it before? (◞‸ლ)

Shiki: Eh…? Really? Hahaha… ^^; Sorry… I’ll be a tad more alert and careful next time. 

Chiaki: Shiki, how’s the board meeting?

Shiki: Oh well… they didn't completely reject my proposal, nor did they agree immediately. For now, all I'm able to get is that they would consider allowing the normal candidates' team to use the small hall for their Ayanagi Festival performance only as a contingency - e.g. for instance, the collapse of the outdoor special performance stage like what happened last year. 

PS: Have the new rules for this year’s Ayanagi Festival been conveyed to the student’s body?

Irinatsu: Been there, done that! The website of the Ayanagi Academy has been updated, there’s a page linking to the Kao Council revision of rules in place for the Ayanagi Festival now. ^_^ 

Chiaki: Well… at least they are not shooting down your proposal completely. I know you are trying to push for equality, they accepted the proposal to have every star-teams performed in the Grand Hall because you raised a valid point, there shouldn't be a discrepancy between the star-teams. Every star-teams is being guided and lead by a full-fledged member of the Kao Council, so it doesn't make sense to separate them into tiers too. 

However, suggesting for the normal candidates' team to perform in the Ayanagi small hall might be pushing it a bit. Nonetheless, you played it well by bringing up unforeseen weather situations - that at least will still get them to have a chance to perform for an audience even if the weather condition is bad. The school at least is now willing to give concessions by allowing them the use of the small hall in times of bad weather situation, it's a good contingency plan in place regardless. 

Irinatsu: Yep, Taka-kun is right. I bet your Papa Ootori would be proud of your achievements today, too ^_^ 

Shion: Agreed, especially when you took into consideration that last year the performance at the outdoor special stages was all canceled and no alternative venues have been granted for the affected students. For all the hard work they put in for the preparation, they ended up having to do the performance behind a closed door after the end of the festival as a retest without the audience's votes. Not counting the guerrilla performance put up by the members of Stardust, they are a special case. 

Irinatsu: LMAO~ Special case indeed… they were a star-team first, and then dropped from the status because of Ootori-senpai's withdrawal… before the Ayanagi Festival. Later on, they were reinstated as a star-team and gets to perform in the graduation ceremony performance as Team Ootori… ^^; Hence, Kasuga-chan is right… Team Ootori/Stardust is always a special case. 

PS: I heard the school earns quite a bit from Stardust CD sales ^^; also, this year’s Shadow & Lights DVD comes in two versions. Version 1 is the standard version released that comprises of the actual show performance part only, and then there’s a special version that included bloopers scenes from the backstage. And also the bonus scenes of the rehearsal scenes from the last two scenes featuring Hoshitani as Lambert with Ootori-senpai’s Alexis. The school is milking it up for all its worth, and trying to generate more income ^^; 

Shiki: （☆∀☆） Really?! When?! I’m most definitely buying the special edition! Not that, Inumine’s performance in the last two scenes isn’t great, but I wanted to see the original version too >_<

Chiaki: =_= Irina-chan… congrats for unleashing fan-boy Shiki… 

Irinatsu: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Mid-September, I believe… ^^; while on the subject, you’ll be happy to know… the concert event of Stardust held in Karuizawa back in June, the DVD is now open for sale online. Store sale will begin on 1st September, exclusive rights given to HMV Records. 

Shiki: By exclusive rights given to HMV Records, does that mean the concert DVD is only available in HMV stores? ('◇')

Irinatsu: Yes. 

Shiki: Noted ^_^ I'm going to see if I could get someone to help me buy online first, and I'll Line Pay them back in return. ^^; 

Irinatsu: LoL~ you can just say you are going to try and get your Papa Ootori to buy you the concert DVD online because you got no time to go down to HMV ^^; everyone already knows you have been pseudo-adopted by them anyway XD 

Chiaki: While on the subject, you might as well inform your pseudo-mom and pseudo-sibling about Team Hiragi’s withdrawal from the class production now… before the news was dropped on them tomorrow. 

Shiki: ( >︹<) I’m not looking forward to the conversation at all >_<

Chiaki: You can’t run… ^^; 

Shiki: ~>_<~ you guys are so bad T_T

Group-chat of OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Ootori, Yuuta, Shiki, Ageha] - 29th of August 2018, 7pm

Shiki-chan: Papa Ootori! Please help me placed an order?! I’ll Line Pay you back later… I can’t buy myself, I’ve got no debit/credit card >_< 

[insert advanced order of Stardust in Karuizawa Concert DVD website link] 

Itsuki: Oh ho~ the DVD is out eh, Yuu-chan <3333 

Yuu-chan: Oh ^^; 

Ageha-chan: (⚈∇⚈ ) I watch the concert in person ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Yep, so you did … Ageha-chan ^_^ The same to go for Itsuki too, you also saw it live in person :P 

Ageha-chan: Right… he bought two towels, one of it featuring the entire group of Stardust and the other feature your solo shot ^^ I wonder what he does with them ^^; 

Yuu-chan: The stardust version, he displayed it as though it’s a collectible item in his display cabinet. As for the solo version… (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

Itsuki: I’m using it in place of a dakimakura. XD

Yuu-chan: (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄) Mou~ Itsuki! 

Shiki-chan: (>//ᵕ//<) Oh boy~ that was a little too much info ^^; >_< 

Itsuki: Sorry, Shiki-chan ^_^ but you should know I love to flaunt my love for Yuu-chan around XD 

Shiki-chan: Okay… okay, please remember to help me place an order for the concert DVD - Papa Ootori. 

PS: Mama Yuuta, Ageha-chan… I reckon the two of you have heard about the opening ceremony for the Ayanagi Festival already right? 

Yuu-chan: Yes, I saw the banner when Iri-senpai unveil it…it’s a new segment made to showcase the new potential members of the next Kao Council, right?

PS: @Ageha-chan… what are you doing? 

Ageha-chan: Sorry, I was amid the task of Googling up the meaning for the term Dakimakura ^^;

Shiki-chan: Right, so you are also aware of how the members for the new Kao Council are usually picked out from the class 2-MS? 

Yuu-chan: Yes… but the selection…was sometime in Nov/Dec, isn’t it? 

Shiki-chan: Yes, selection and finalization of the new Kao Council members would take place in Nov/Dec… but the shortlisting takes place much earlier. 

Yuu-chan: Okay… and the reason why you decide to bring up this topic here with us is that…? 

Shiki-chan: Right, there’s an unwritten rule that students picked out to perform in the opening ceremony needs to place their main focus and full energy on the opening ceremony performance, as such they would not be able to participate in the class production… ^^; I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but something has to give… 

Yuu-chan: *Smirking Emoji* I see… and which team has been selected to perform in the opening ceremony? 

Shiki-chan: Team Hiragi… *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Yuu-chan: Itsuki, the opening ceremony project was first brought up by Hiragi Tadashi, correct? 

Itsuki: Yes. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Were there any specifications about the number of participants for the opening ceremony? 

Itsuki: No, but typically people would assume the number as 5… 

Yuu-chan: Noted ^_^ and Shiki-chan, I apologized for any troubles/pressure that may come in time for you ^^; but thanks for the heads-up, okay? (✿˵•́ ◡ᵕ˵)(oᵕo )

Ageha-chan: Shall we call a meeting for the class? *Curious emoji*

Yuu-chan: We will discuss it in the GC… let’s not raise any flags for the Kao Council yet ^^; 

Shiki-chan: Need I remind you I’m the head of the Kao Council? 

Yuu-chan: True… but, are you going to tell? :P 

Shiki-chan: >_< Mama Yuuta, don't stress me out unnecessarily… 

Yuu-chan: Your Papa Itsuki would beg to differ - he always says having a moderate amount of stress would give depth to a play ^^

Shiki-chan: Σ（＠▽＠； 

Itsuki: Shiki-chan, (T-T)ヾ(^^ ) Don't worry, right now they're just going to hold a class discussion. Better they do it now than do it later right? 

PS: [Attached 20180829_Order Confirmation Invoice. PDF] - something to cheer you up. ^_^ Order for the concert DVD has been placed. So, do reimburse me accordingly. The amount is 3,200 yen. 

Shiki-chan: O_O That was fast…I'll Line Pay you now, lest I forgot afterward. ^^; 

Itsuki: Okay ~ amount received, ^_^ 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Chapter 126 is completed ^_^ So, Shiki finally give Yuuta and Ageha the news :P Tora and Tsumugi finally got their own phones back ^^; and Poor Tora ^^; so, next chapter is going to feature the announcement of Team Hiragi being chosen for the opening ceremony performance… and the class reaction accordingly. Of course, more misfortune for Tora ^^;


	127. Ayanagi Festival: Class Productions ‘Beauty and the Beast’, Part 1…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning XD Minimal scenes from the S3 episodes, since most of them doesn't fit in my verse anymore ^^;  
1\. Announcement of Team Hiragi's participation in the opening ceremony  
2\. Yuuta's reaction ^^; & his plans ^^  
3\. Class Production - decided XD
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter XD See you tomorrow XD

The next morning, when the class of 2-MS is gathered in the dance studio where they were slated to have dance classes for the day… the class was interrupted by the arrival of the four members of the Kao Council sans Shiki. 

“Oh… they’re here, is this when they will make the announcement?” Tsukigami Kaito whispered, keeping his tone low enough that only the person sitting directly next to him could hear them. 

“I reckoned so…” Kuga Shuu nodded discreetly in response, and as though on cue - Fuyusawa Ryo started to speak as he addressed the rest of the class. 

"Good morning, I apologize for intruding on your dance lessons but we have an important announcement to make. I'm sure all of you are aware that there would be a new segment for this year's Ayanagi Festival, which is titled the opening ceremony. Now, we, the Kao Council in consensus has decided to let Team Hiragi perform in the opening ceremony. As such, from here onwards, Team Hiragi is to focus on the preparation of the opening ceremony and thus would hereby withdraw from the class productions." Fuyusawa Ryo took charge and make the announcement since he was the most experienced in delivering this kind of speech. 

“Fuyusawa-senpai, I have a few questions.” Hoshitani Yuuta waited until Fuyusawa Ryo is done delivering the speech before he raised his hands up, indicating to the members of the Kao Council that he had questions concerning the earlier announcement. 

"...Questions about?" Fuyusawa's first reaction was to ignore Hoshitani's comment, but then realizing that he's not in the position to deny the students a chance to voice their doubts… the aquamarine-haired teen grudgingly allows them to speak their mind. 

"The opening ceremony and Team Hiragi's withdrawal from the class productions. The first question is - were there any specifics about how many performers are allowed in the opening ceremony? The second question - I understand and gathered from your earlier announcement that Team Hiragi would need to focus their attention on the opening ceremony performance, and hence would not be able to participate in the class production… I presume this is talking about the performance portion for the class production. What I want to know now is would it affect their participation in the back-end support for the class production? For instance - poster designs, etc." Hoshitani Yuuta smiles as he directed the top two questions on his mind to the aquamarine-haired teen, while he waited for the teen's response. 

"In response to your question, there are no specifics on the number of performers allowed for the opening ceremony. Yes, taking out Team Hiragi may have caused quite a bit of an inconvenience to your class production… but I made this decision after careful contemplation. Shiki's original idea was to let Team Ootori handle the opening ceremony, but let's be realistic… with the number of programs lined up for Stardust that's now sitting in the marketing department waiting for your full recovery… Stardust is not going to have time to prepare for the opening ceremony. Team Hiragi, on the other hand, has more time on hand because they do not need to attend to external commitments like the members of Stardust does…" Fuyusawa Ryo took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly to organize his thoughts into words before voicing them across to the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"Point taken, but you have yet to address my second question - I can agree to have Team Hiragi not performing in the class production, but I would need their assistance still for some ad-hoc duties. Currently, it was planned for members of Team Akatsuki to take up the back-end support… but since you are removing them from the class production performance - we need to regroup. Which means by shuffling the cast list and have the members of Team Akatsuki takes over the performance… we would need Team Hiragi to provide back-end support. Now, has the timing for the opening ceremony performance block been confirmed? If yes, can I have the timing so we could book the performance block for our class production at a timing whereby it wouldn't clash and would allow members of Team Hiragi ample time to get changed and join us backstage for the back-end support?" Yuuta asks on purpose, despite knowing full well that there is no way they have the performing time fixed yet. Heck, the music wasn't even ready as far as he knew… seeing as it's Irinatsu that is in charge of the music composition. 

“Huh?! Wait! You are having us replaced Team Hiragi in the class production?” Jumonji Ryosuke gaped as he turns startling eyes on Hoshitani Yuuta, completely caught off-guard. 

“Well…duh, Team Akatsuki is ranked 2nd on the overall results in last year’s Ayanagi Festival test stage. In terms of stability and skills, Team Akatsuki isn’t too far behind Team Hiragi… so if we are looking at people who could replace Team Hiragi, of course, it is going to be Team Akatsuki that needs to step forth and took up the mantle.” Yuuta rolls his eyes as he pointed out this little detail in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“...But in terms of popularity, Team Ootori tops the chart.” Yurino Mayu of Team Akatsuki deadpans in return. 

“We are not looking at popularity now…” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he responded to Yurino Mayu’s comment. 

"Why not? It's not as if Team Ootori doesn't have the skills to be the main stars of the show… and it's easier if we let Team Ootori took the main roles in the class productions. We don't even need to spend money on the promotion - just post on the FB and share the news around, I guarantee… on the day of the performance - the performance hall is going to get crowded. Oh, while on the subject - which hall are we using for the class production?" Yurino Mayu then asks, turning towards Jumonji Ryosuke for an answer. 

“...Why are you looking at me?” Jumonji sweat-dropped as he asks his fellow teammate in response. 

“Because you’re part of the class representative, so you should know?” Yurino Mayu blinked at his teammate innocently. 

“I think we need to decide which hall we wanted to use, and then send in an application to the Kao Council to apply for the venue and time block. But let’s not get too ahead of ourselves first, as far as I know… we haven’t yet make a final decision on what to do for the class production yet.” Nanjo Koki butted into the conversation between Yurino Mayu and Jumonji Ryosuke then, while Hoshitani Yuuta just plainly tuned them out. 

"Well… if your class hasn't yet decided what to do for the class production, it shouldn't matter much with Team Hiragi taken out of the performance at this point in time - isn't it?" Fuyusawa Ryo interjected in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Technically saying, you aren’t wrong… but we still want to perform as a company with the members of Team Hiragi included though.” Yuuta mused aloud in response, causing Fuyusawa to sweat-drop and said dryly in response. 

“Although, there isn’t a specific number of performers for the opening ceremony… I am quite certain, it’s not possible to have all 25 members of the class involved in the opening ceremony. That’s too extreme, and it would render this new segment which is a special platform to showcase the potential candidates for the next Kao Council, a moot point.” Fuyusawa Ryo commented in a dry tone of voice. 

“Pardon my interruption, but the opening ceremony as the name suggested is incorporated into part of the opening event for the Ayanagi Festival. In terms of time-wise, it’s entirely possible for us to participate in both productions - so, why is it that we would have to withdraw from the class productions?” Sawatari Eigo, sensing his friend’s inner turmoil decides to voice his doubt across to the members of the Kao Council. 

"Yes, it's possible but it's not allowed. I figured this is what this grumpy guy here intends to say." Chiaki Takafumi then breaks into the conversation by taking over the explanation, he didn't want to risk his friend provoking the upset members further - knowing how bad his friend is at communication in general. 

“Why is it not allowed?” Sawatari pressed on, and thus for a brief five to ten minutes - the entire dance lesson room sounds like a marketplace. 

At least, that was how it appears to the silently observing teen by the name of Kasugano Shion. Because, on one side of the room, Chiaki Takafumi is responding to the questions put forth by the members from the Star of Stars - Team Hiragi. On the other side of the room, Hoshitani Yuuta fearlessly conversed with the frosty boy - Fuyusawa Ryo. 

"It wouldn't do - to risk the lot of you putting up a shoddy performance, as this opening ceremony is produced by the Kao Council. It needs to have a certain level of standards… therefore, we would like to seek your team's cooperation to dedicate all of your attention and focus on the opening ceremony performance." Chiaki Takafumi responded to the questions put forth by Sawatari Eigo, with utmost patience. 

"Eh? Erm… no, I wasn't saying that I wanted the entire class to perform for the opening ceremony… I was actually referring to the Stardust. At least that was the original plan… but you're also right to say that my team's schedule is packed…" Yuuta hurried to amend his statement. 

Fuyusawa Ryo pinched the bridge of his eyes wearily before he said in a flat tone of voice. "I suggest you read through the marketing department plan for Stardust first before you appeal to us for allowing Stardust to participate in the opening ceremony. And before you decide to act on impulse and declare about not going to do the class production without the members of Team Hiragi, to discuss it further with the rest of the class…because, to be honest, I wouldn't mind rescinding the performance block for your class and give it to someone else who wants the slot. However, I'll refrain from making this decision because Shiki would be unbearable if that were to happen." 

"...Fair enough." Yuuta nodded, deciding to leave the topic as it is for now. Until he has every piece of information at hand, he can't make a logical suggestion or proposal anyway. So, Yuuta figured the first thing he ought to do is to get his hands on the series of marketing events the school has in plan for the Stardust to partake. Nodding silently to himself as he created a task-list for himself in his mind, the green-eyed teen promptly stood and made his way to the door of the dance lesson room. 

"Oi, boor - where are you going?" Tengenji Kakeru gaped at the sight of his team leader who just opens the lesson room door and walked out of it, before hollering after his departing team leader upon regaining his senses. 

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head," Yuuta calls back in return. 

"...Has he forgotten that we are actually supposed to be amid a dance lesson now?" Todo Hajime of Team Sazanami felt his lips twitching in response as he commented on Yuuta's abrupt departure from the class. 

"Well… if there are no other questions, we shall take our leave now. The training will begins officially today during lunch-hour." Fuyusawa Ryo then turns his attention back towards the members of Team Hiragi and announced. 

“Hah!? What about our lunch then? You aren’t expecting us to train with an empty stomach, are you?” Toraishi Izumi then raised his hands and made the request known to the aquamarine-haired senior. 

"...Fine, lunch-hour begins at 12 noon…the training will start immediately after school at 2pm then." Fuyusawa Ryo rolls his eyes as he decides to postpone the training timing for Team Hiragi in preparation for the opening ceremony after Toraishi Izumi lamented about needing lunch to function. 

“Okay, 2pm is better… but I’ll likely reach at 2.30pm only. My elective is a tad different from the rest of the class, so it’s ending later as well.” Toraishi Izumi agreed then, but also mention that he would be in slightly later as compared to his other teammates. 

"Fine. Is there anything else you want to add on?" Fuyusawa Ryo nodded, staring straight at Toraishi with a frosty gaze that challenges the teen to bring up more requests. But, apparently, no more requests are coming his way from the gray-eyed teen and finally, Fuyusawa Ryo allows himself to turns back towards his fellow friends. 

"Where's Irinatsu?" Fuyusawa asks, directing his questioning gaze upon the figure of Kasugano Shion when he noticed the members of the Kao Council are now two members short. 

“Oh, his phone sounded while Chiaki-kun and you are busy with responding to the questions posed by the students and so he decides to step out for a moment to answer his ringing phone.” Kasugano Shion responded with a shrug. 

“...” Fuyusawa nodded in response, without a word and then promptly turns to leave the dance lesson room. The remaining two members of the Kao Council follow suits, while a couple of the students from class 2-MS seems rather bemused in general. 

“What’s up with that expression on your face?” Koumoto Tetsuya asks, directing his query towards the bemused looking Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami. 

“Hmm… if it weren’t for the fact that the senpais did a public announcement on the positions held by the members of the new Kao Council before their official graduation… I bet everyone would be in a dilemma when it comes down to who is actually the top for the council.” Nakakoji Haruma responded with a shake of his head, thinking back to the earlier situation. Half the time, it was Fuyusawa Ryo, who addressed the class while the Vice Head of the Kao Council stood by the side and observed. Stepping in only when Sawatari Eigo starts firing his own questions to the Kao Council. 

“Kudos for Hoshitani, he wasn’t fazed by Fuyusawa-senpai’s cold vibes at all.” Kozai Yuharu commented, unlike the leader of Stardust - he was completely frozen in front of the aquamarine-haired senior’s frost-like gaze. 

"Yes, well… Yuuta is someone who can butt heads with Akatsuki-senpai. Do you think Fuyusawa-senpai is any more difficult to handle as compared to Akatsuki-senpai? At least, Fuyusawa-senpai isn't prone to violence… a few cold glares aren't going to make Yuuta cower, you know?" Koumoto Tetsuya shrugged as he commented. 

While Koumoto Tetsuya conversed with a few of the members in the class who often linger in the background, Ageha Riku has taken to message his pseudo-mom in the group-chat of the Star-Team which Yuuta had created several months ago when they were preparing for the S&L performance. The teen felt it prudent to inform Yuuta who has left the class to come back since they still have a lesson to attend and also to let the teen knows that the members from the Kao Council have already left. 

Group-chat of Star-Team [Team Ootori, Team Hiragi, Team Sazanami, Team Yuzuriha, Team Akatsuki] - 30th August 2018, 9.15am

Ageha: @Yuuta - the Kao Council members have left… and are you aware we are supposed to be in a class when you walk out of the dance lesson room? 

Yuuta: Oh… Did they leave already? Hmm… never mind, I'll go to their office later to ask for the response Fuyusawa-senpai has yet to provide me with. 

PS: I know we are amid a lesson, I'm heading back in a while. So, if the instructor comes back before I did - tell him I'm in the washroom facility or something ^^; 

Ageha: Noted. 

Tat-chan: Were you serious about what you told Fuyusawa-senpai earlier? 

Yuuta: I said plenty of things earlier, you have got to be a tad more specific… Tat-chan. ^^;

Tat-chan: The part about getting Team Hiragi to provide back-end support. 

Yuuta: Well… I’m still thinking, being class productions meaning there would be people who are doing back-end jobs instead of performing right? I mean, we haven’t really decided which kind of performance to put up yet… and then now Team Hiragi can’t participate in the class productions anymore. I’m coming up with contingencies, and of course, I also need to check what kind of plans are waiting for Stardust in the marketing department first. ^^;

Tat-chan: I see… do update me once you have made a decision, we will support in whichever way we could. ^^;

Yuuta: Noted, will do. ^_^ 

So, after classes ended for the day - Hoshitani Yuuta stood to leave for the Kao Council building. He intends to pay a visit to his pseudo-son, Shiki Toma's office to see if he could get an understanding of the marketing department lined-up plans for Stardust. The teen was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had two extra tagging behind him in the form of Kitahara Ren and Ageha Riku until he entered the offices of the Kao Council. 

"..." Shiki Toma was buried in his paperwork when the door leading to his private office opens up to admit the entry of Hoshitani Yuuta, Ageha Riku, and Kitahara Ren. Blinking half in bewilderment, Shiki Toma started somewhat awkwardly as he inquires on the reason behind the teens' visit. "This isn't a social visit, or is it?" 

"Hmm…?" Hoshitani Yuuta blinked in confusion, before turning around to check who is behind him. The sight of Ageha Riku doesn't surprise him since the teen is always following him around if he didn't specify where he is going… but the presence of Kitahara Ren did stun him somewhat. 

“What are you doing here, Kiki?” Yuuta asks, skipping over Ageha and fixate his gaze upon Kitahara Ren instead. 

“I got curious about what you were going to do, and where you were going…I supposed?” Kitahara Ren sweat-dropped in response. Honestly, he had thought Hoshitani was going to protest to the Kao Council about their decision to pull Team Hiragi out from their class production at first, so he had wanted to tag along to check things out. But it seems, he thought wrong? The teen isn’t here to protest on the Kao Council’s decision to have Team Hiragi withdraw from the class production to concentrate on the opening ceremony performance(?)

"..." Yuuta shakes his head in response but didn't bother to answer Kitahara and just shifted his eyes back to Shiki and said. "I heard Fuyusawa-senpai made a mention about there being a series of programs the marketing department had lined up for Stardust to participate in upon my full recovery… hence he didn't want to put in Team Ootori for the opening ceremony and picked Team Hiragi instead. Now, I'm sure you already have the details… why didn't you mention them to me before?" 

"Oh… Ryo told you already? Right, so this just came in earlier this morning… but since you're here, you might as well have a look at it. This isn't the finalized copy, because it hasn't yet gained the approval of High Edge Records and Daikoku Productions. As per their agreement, High Edge Records and Daikoku Productions' commitments took precedes over the school's marketing department promo campaign events…" Shiki Toma then handed a copy of the marketing plan over to Yuuta to have a look. 

“Okay, I’ll have a look at it. In the meantime, have you taken your lunch for the day?” Yuuta nodded in response, taking the folder over to where the couch of the office is and sat down to have a good look at the contents of the marketing campaign folder concerning the Stardust and Ayanagi Academy in general. 

"...No, not yet. I just returned from a meeting with the marketing department minutes before your arrival actually." Shiki Toma sweat-dropped as he responded to Yuuta's inquiry. 

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Hurry up and dig in, I'll wait until you're done. While at it, I'll collect the emptied bento box at the end of it too. Itsuki has received his enrollment package from the Touhou Academy of Music and Drama earlier, so he wouldn't be able to come in later to collect the emptied lunch box. Instead, I'm to collect them and drop it off at his place for him later." Yuuta commented, keeping his eyes on the stack of documents he had just withdrawn from the folder. 

"Eh? You are going over to his place, later on, today?" Shiki Toma blinked, flicking his eyes over to look at Yuuta in surprise. 

“Yes, he is expecting a parcel to arrive while he’s out. So, I need to head over and collect the parcel on his behalf. Unlike last year, he can’t use the Kao Council offices as a drop-off point… unless you want to help him out in this aspects?” Yuuta raised his eyebrow up in question as he addressed the auburn-haired teen. 

"Erm… no. I'll pass, thank you." Shiki sweat-dropped in response, unlike Hiragi-senpai - Ryo isn't so accommodating. Of course, he personally wouldn't have mind… but there's no guarantee that he would be in the office at all times. 

"So, are we proceeding with the class production without Team Hiragi?" Kitahara Ren inquires when they left the Kao Council building. 

“Yes, to be fair… the 14 of us can’t be so selfish to deny the rest of the class their chance to perform. This concerns their grades, as well… anyway, I’ll figure something out by tonight. Hopefully…” Yuuta pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared down at the photocopied schedule he had extracted from Shiki’s office, now he had to head over to the middle-school division to collect Sayuri’s bento box and then headed over to his boyfriend’s apartment unit to drop the bento boxes off and wait for the courier guy to come so he could collect the parcel on behalf of Itsuki. 

The idea came to Yuuta while he was going through the list of musical shows in productions from the previous year, depending on the situation - if supposedly, he managed to work something out in his team's schedule that would allow the entire group of them to perform in the opening ceremony… something would need to be done on the part of the class productions, too. Excluding the 14 of them, there are another 11 students in the class of 2-MS. Is there anything that could be done with just 11 of them, while the rest of them provide back-end support? Like Shiki had said, something would have to give… if they wish to present only the very best performance to the audiences. 

Not wanting to sit idle in his boyfriend’s apartment, Yuuta decides to help his absent boyfriend in cleaning up the bento boxes. While he can’t help in the cooking aspects, at least, he could contribute somewhat in the cleaning part of the kitchen duties. 

Private chat between Yashamaru Sakutaro and Hoshitani Yuuta, 30th August 2018, 2.30pm

Yuuta: Yashamaru-san, have the school’s marketing department ran their upcoming marketing plans through you yet? *Curious Emoji*

Yashamaru: Yes, I received their plan yesterday… we would be meeting to discuss the feasibility later this evening. Decisions likely would be reached by end of today, is there a reason why you are inquiring on this? 

Yuuta: I'm planning my schedule for the next 1.5 months. As you know, this is a crucial period for the school… with the Ayanagi Festival, etc. We have a class production in the plan, but I'm tempted to appeal to the Kao Council to allow the Stardust and a few more friends to perform together with the members of Team Hiragi. At the same time, I don't want to throw away the class productions too… so I'm trying to work something out so I won't disappoint all parties. ^^; 

Yashamaru: I didn't peg you for a workaholic… =_= 

Regardless, please take care of your health. How’s your injury recovery status? 

Yuuta: It's recovering fine, the ribs especially. It no longer hurts now unless I laugh a tad too hard… so I reckon it's more or less healed. The shoulder would take a while longer still, but at least I can now raise my hand up for a brief period [several seconds] without flinching or grimacing, I'll take that as a good sign. The rest I have to wait until my next doctor's appointment to know for certain. ^^; 

Yashamaru: I see… anyway, I’ll update you once there’s a decision on my side. 

Yuuta: I’ll wait for your update then. ^^

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 30th August 2018, 3pm

Yuu-chan: Itsuki, just to inform you… I had washed up the used bento boxes for you. They are now on your kitchen’s dish drying rack. ^_^

Itsuki: Thanks, did you run into any issues by coming up without me being home? ^^;

Yuu-chan: Nope, I’ve been here more than enough times for the guard to recognize me. And it helps that you handed me your apartment unit key… so, I just told the guard that you are expecting a courier and because payment is needed - you can’t have the parcel drop off at the pick-up point in the lobby. Thus, I need to come in and collect the parcel/made the payment on your behalf ^^; anyway, the guard decides to let me up without further questions ^_^v

Itsuki: Good to know. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Oh, and I noticed a copy of the playwright for Beauty & the Beast… do you still have needs for it? 

Itsuki: Lol… Did you notice that? 

Yuu-chan: It’s kind of hard to ignore when you have it lying unattended on your dining table ^^; 

Itsuki: Eh?! Did I leave it out on the dining table? 

Yuu-chan: Yes, but you haven't yet answered me - do you still have needs for it? (ᇴ‿ฺᇴ)

Itsuki: Erm… no, it’s just something I wrote for fun back in my creative writing class… why? 

Yuu-chan: Can I use it? 

Itsuki: O-O You want to use that for your class production? 

Yuu-chan: Yep ^_^ saves us the hassle to write up a script :P 

Itsuki: Oh well… I guess if you are okay with it… go ahead then ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Thank you <3333 I love you XD *Red Heart Emoji* 

Itsuki: (〃￣ω￣〃) You’re welcome, Yuu-chan. I love you too <3333 *Kisses Emoji* 

Yuu-chan: How’s the registration coming along? 

Itsuki: I’d just filled up the registration/admission form and later I’ll be dropping by my dad’s office to get him to fill up the school fees payment section of the admission procedures. And then, once that is settled - tomorrow morning I’ll be dropping by again the school’s admin office to finalize the details. Of course, I’ll still pop by Ayanagi first - to drop off the bentos for Shiki-chan and Sayuri-chan. ^^;

Yuu-chan: Sounds like your first half of the day tomorrow is going to be quite busy… and have you come up with a plan on what to do about Shiki-chan's over-meticulous habit of triple checking every document yet? 

Itsuki: I'll be leaving instructions to Chiaki-kun, to check through Shiki's work-desk at the end of the day to remove all the completed paperwork and send them into the management offices as per necessary. I'll handle the morning work-desk check… since I'm still popping in during the mornings to drop off Shiki-chan's lunch. 

Yuu-chan: Ah… I see it's not the best plan but I think this could work for now. ^^; 

Group-chat of the Star-Team [Team Ootori, Team Hiragi, Team Sazanami, Team Yuzuriha, Team Akatsuki] - 30th of August 2018, 3.30pm

Yuuta: Guys, I have an idea for class production. ^_^

Kaicchin: What idea? 

Kerukeru: Are we going to proceed with the class production without the members of Team Hiragi? 

Yuuta: Tentatively, I have a plan to have all 14 of us performing together but that one will come in later. Stardust's involvement with the marketing department promo campaign hasn't been finalized yet until I get the verdict… I'm not saying what my plan is. But I'm not going to throw the class production too, else it wouldn't be fair to the rest of the class. 

Anyway, for plan A - we proceed with the class productions sans Team Hiragi as planned but I’ll speak to the Kao Council into allowing them to assist for ad-hoc back end duties. E.g. posters design for the class production, and posting of updates on social media account… these things would just take a bit of time and it can be done after their training ^^; 

Plan B - assuming I managed to come with a plan to allow the 14 of us to perform in the opening ceremony, the class production will still proceed as plan but with the spotlight focusing on the rest of the members of the class. We can assist in the supporting tasks… we will just do minor roles or roles that don't need to be fulfilled by being on stage for too long.

Ren: Okay, at least, you had a plan [sort of] this time… so, when can your plan be confirmed? 

Yuuta: I’ll know by tomorrow which plan we are going with… but until then, let’s talk about the class production first. We will do a condensed version of the musical performance - Beauty and the Beast. 

Koki: Condensed version? 

Na-chan: Beauty and the Beast?!

Yuuta: Well… considering we only have 1 hour of performance block time, we can’t do the entire performance, can we? So, we are only going to do selected scenes and this way - we can keep the casts numbers at 11. 

PS: Yes, Beauty & the Beast… and I already procured the script ^_^v

Na-chan: The script is already procured?! O-O From where? 

Yuuta: From Itsuki’s dining table :P Okay, no… it’s a former creative writing project he worked on… I scanned through it briefly just now, so with a few modifications - I think we can use it with no issues ^_^ 

Nakachin: Okay, Beauty and the Beast… and music? Are we using the Broadway musical version in 1994 or are we using the 1991 version? 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* The 1991 version, with re-arrangements to the music… can I leave the rearrangement to Tetsu and you? 

Nakachin: Sure, language-wise - do you want it in Eng or Jap? 

Yuuta: To make it easy for you, and the audiences - we will do it in Jap. Oh, you can recycle the song you rearrange back in our 3rd year of middle school for the school's drama club performance ^^; 

Nakachin: Oh right, we did an excerpt from Beauty and the Beast too :P Okay, at least we have the song ‘Be Our Guest’ done already XD 

Yuuta: Yep, so now… we are down to ‘Belle’ aka ‘Asa no Fuukei’, the theme song - ‘Tale as old as time’ commonly dubbed Beauty and the Beast. What else is there?

Nakachin: The beast - solo? What’s the title of that song again? 

Yuuta: Evermore - this is from the 2017 version, I'm not sure what's the original version from the early nineties ^^; 

Nakachin: Right, I’ll go and watch the 2017 movie version after dinner tonight. And then I’ll make a list of the tracks and see which to rearrange… anyone wants to join me? 

Tetsu: I don't mind joining you, but when you said to watch the 2017 version… you have the DVD with you? *Curious Emoji*

Nakachin: Hmm… I don’t but I know who does ^^; One of the Mochizuki triplets has the DVD… I can just borrow it from them. 

Manjome: Okay… and the cast? What to do with the casts? 

Yuuta: We will draw lots tomorrow for the main/supporting roles after I give the script a detailed read-through ^^; 

While the rest of the members of class 2-MS are holding a discussion over the GC, members of Team Hiragi who have gathered in the designated training room are feeling exceptionally complicated. Their feelings towards been selected to perform in the opening ceremony are mixed, while a part of them feels honored by the chance to perform the opening ceremony… there's another part of them that feels disappointed over the idea of not being able to participate in the class productions. 

Pretty everyone's mood is on the low side, except for Inumine who's very enthusiastic. Ugawa stared as Inumine hyped-up mood and wonders aloud if the dog has any real understanding of the present situation. When Irinatsu, Chiaki, and Fuyusawa turn up at the designated training room, Inumine wasted no time in asking what kind of performance they are going to put up for the opening ceremony. 

"Ah… of course, that where we would have to start with. The performance would be a revue, Irinatsu is going to be in charge of coming up with the music. We will be handling the choreography on our side, so be sure to work hard in the practice. It's definitely not going to be an easy choreography, but I believed all of you here have the skills and ability to pull it off." Chiaki proclaimed with a grin. 

“...Is there really no possibility for us to perform together as a whole for the opening ceremony?” Tatsumi Rui spoke then, focusing his attention upon the three members of the Kao Council. 

“If it’s up to me alone, I’ll say it’s non -negotiable. But knowing that miracle friend of yours, he’s not going to give up so easily - isn’t it?” Fuyusawa Ryo sighed aloud as he responded, inwardly adding that he wasn’t in a position to decide anything anyway. After all, he’s only the secretary - so whether or not, the opening ceremony is 5 people or 14 people… ultimately, it depends on how well prepared and thought out the plan - Hoshitani prepared for their perusal is, in the end. 

"Well… if that vibration from my mobile device is any clear indication, they are already in deep discussion on how to proceed from here." Toraishi Izumi shrugged before he stood to ask what they were going to do for the day. 

"Not the vocal & music, because I'm not quite done with the composition yet," Irinatsu announced before Fuyusawa could even glance in his direction. 

"...Two weeks pass by already, and you still don't have the music ready?" Fuyusawa turns towards Irinatsu with blatant disbelief as he demanded. 

"Well… inspirations don't strike every single day, you know?" Irinatsu Masashi rolls his eyes in response. 

“But you are quite fast when it comes down to the compositions for Stardust and your students!” Fuyusawa commented, finding it hard to believe that Irinatsu is unable to meet the deadline he had set for the music composition work. 

"...It's different, I didn't do much for my students' performance. Besides, the lyrics for the Ayanagi Showtime performance is fixed - nothing needs or can be changed. The only thing changeable is the arrangement, and the music we are using is based on the Stardust soft rock version of the Ayanagi Showtime. All I need to do is to tweak the music file a bit, add in a bit more genre to the music to suits my student's style is all. That is something simple, but even then it took me one week to complete the task. And when it comes down to Stardust music, they already have the lyrics done already, and they provided me with at least 1/3 of the tune for the song. All I need to do is to complete it, and this is completely different from creating something new out from scratch." Irinatsu Masashi argued back rationally in response. 

“Irina-chan… don’t bother explaining to Ryo, he never did any composing before - so he wouldn’t understand where the difficulty is. Just tell him you need more time will do.” Chiaki Takafumi commented, butting in between his two friends’ putting a stop to the one-sided argument. 

Since the music piece isn't quite ready yet, the first session of training basically comprises of the practices for the steps and sequences for the revue performance which is going to be performed during the opening ceremony. Without the music, they can't incorporate the choreography so they are sticking to learn the steps and sequences first. The performance would only come together after the choreography is determined. 

So, when the members of Team Hiragi return to the dorm - the time isn't too late yet. There's a bit of awkwardness when Tatsumi met eyes with Hoshitani Yuuta. Yuuta, in turn, only sighed aloud before inviting Tatsumi to join him for a walk outside. 

"Tat-chan… don't worry too much and just concentrate on what you're supposed to do for now. Care to tell me what you really wanted? Because I don't want to add unnecessary workload on Shiki-chan… he's quite swamped with paperwork already." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he commented, so if there's anything Tatsumi is thinking about - it's best to hash out the details right at this point in time. 

"I don't really know, I mean… it's kind of hard to explain. I do wish to have us perform in the opening ceremony as a whole, but there's also another part of me that wishes to compete with you as a rival. Considering there isn't going to be any performances planned for the 3rd year students, this year is our only chance to compete." Tatsumi admitted eventually, funnily enough - his heart feels lighter after he conveys his words across to the green-eyed leader of Stardust. 

"Interesting… oh well, I'll think about it. For now, if you're feeling better - why don't you join Uwa-chan in coming up with the poster design for our class productions? I'd checked with Shiki-chan already, he says as long as the ad-hoc support doesn't eat into practice time… it's up to the members of Team Hiragi to decide if they would want to pitch in for the class production. Oh, and it's decided - we are doing a condensed version of the musical - Beauty and the Beast." Yuuta beams at Tatsumi then, his smile so bright and cheery that it caused the green-eyed blond of Team Hiragi to smile in response as well. 

"Interesting… I'd read the conversation from the GC while packing up after the practice earlier, I'm curious though. How are you going to make it possible for just 11 students to pull off the show? Even if it's only selected scenes that are going to be performed during the one hour block allotted to our class performance…" Tatsumi inquires out of curiosity. 

"First of all, we would need the main leads - namely Belle, Beast. And then, we need the supporting roles of Gaston, Lefou, Lumiere, Babette, Maurice, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip. Of course, the narrator narrates the story since we are going to do only selected scenes - the narrator would be in charge of summarizing the events leading up to each scene. That would sum up to 11 roles, which is just nice to split between the remaining members of the class sans the 14 of us." Yuuta grinned as he shared his plan for the class production with Tatsumi Rui, as they made their way back towards the inside of the dorm. 

Group-chat of the Seasons [Shiki, Shion, Chiaki, Irinatsu, Ryo] - 30th August 2018, 6.45pm

Shiki: @Ryo, I hope you don't mind but I had given permission for the members of Team Hiragi to assist class 2-MS in the class productions by providing ad-hoc support before the show and during the preparation period. In essence, they are going to assist the class in coming up with the poster design for the class production and the marketing portion of the class production in their own free time using social media platforms. ^^; 

Irinatsu: O_O They have the production decided already?

Shiki: Yes, they are going to do a condensed version of the musical performance of the ‘Beauty and the Beast’ in 60 minutes. XD 

Shion: (͡๏̯͡๏) Beauty and the Beast? What was the deciding factor for them to perform this for class production?

Shiki: Apparently, Hoshitani chanced upon a copy of the playwright written by Ootori-senpai on Beauty and the Beast for some creative writing class back in his middle-school days and decides to put it to use? ^^; 

Ryo: How convenient… so, they are proceeding with the class production without Team Hiragi? Why do I find it hard to believe? 【=◈︿◈=】

Shiki: ^^; I’m quite sure this isn’t all Hoshitani & his friends have in store for us… it’s just that he didn’t want to disregard the rest of the class. Anyway, they are planning to pull off the performance with just 11 cast members. 

Chiaki: =_= Okay, so that’s their interpretation for ‘not doing it without Team Hiragi’…

Ryo: d[o_0]b I'm confused, Takafumi… please elaborate on your statement. 

Chiaki: When Hoshitani claims not going to do it without Team Hiragi earlier… he didn't mean to throw the class production. He meant it in the form of - they are not going to perform for an audience without Team Hiragi together with them on-stage. 

A class production basically refers to a performance produced and performed by the members of the same class, in short, Hoshitani is pulling the 14 of them including Team Hiragi to the back-end as producers for the show instead of the performers. So, they are all going to go behind the scenes and leave the stage to the rest of the members in their class who don't get much opportunity to shine usually to perform in front of the audiences, this time around. ┐( ˘_˘)┌

Ryo: ［●＿ ●］┏|*＿ ＿*|┓

Irinatsu: Smart…and no one could literally say they are throwing the performance either, because in terms of overall results - if we were to base it off on last year's Ayanagi Festival test stage… aside from Team Hiragi, Team Akatsuki's has the highest-ranking scores. They were ranked as the overall 2nd team in the test stage, Team Ootori on the other hand borderline at the last spot to pass the retest without audience support. Since their guerrilla performance response wasn't taken into consideration of the results, but it's a fact that Team Ootori gathers the most number of audiences - more than Team Hiragi. 

Ryo: Well, that's a given - isn't it? They aren't idols without fan's support… 

Shiki: Why don’t we call for a vote from the general student population - about who they wish to see performing in the opening ceremony? We dubbed it as a surveying stage, without giving away the fact that we had already decided on the team to perform the opening ceremony. 

Chiaki: Nonsense! If you conduct a survey, have you considered the repercussions if the survey results turn out to favor Team Ootori… how would the members of Team Hiragi feel? =_=

Shion: Indeed, that’s a lousy idea… 

Shiki: Eh? Was it that bad of an idea? ( ╯﹏╰ )

Irinatsu: Maa… Shiki, don’t fret too much. Leave it to your Mama Yuuta, I’m sure he will come up with something to deal with it. After all, he isn’t one that knows how to give up on his dreams, isn’t it? 

Shiki: Indeed… that much is true. ^_^ 

Irinatsu: So, have more faith in your Mama Yuuta. 

Ryo: Irinatsu, I have been quite understanding to you earlier… but I certainly hope you had put in enough effort to compose the music I requested from you. ［●＿ ●］

Irinatsu: ｡｡ ゛(ﾉ>< )ﾉ Okay… okay, I’m off to work on it now >_< 

Group-chat of Team Ootori [Yuuta, Nayuki, Kaito, Tengenji, Kuga] - 30th of August 2018, 8pm

Kerukeru: Okay, so I heard you had the copy of the program lined up for Stardust in the next 1.5 months already? @ Yuuta

Yuuta: Eh? Where did you hear that? 

Kerukeru: From Kitahara, of course. ฅ(=ᵕ㉨ᵕ=)

Yuuta: =_= It's only a tentative plan, not confirmed yet. High Edge Records is having a meeting earlier in the afternoon to decide on Stardust's upcoming activities, likewise - Daikoku Productions also need to vet through the proposed plan from the marketing department before it goes into effect. 

Kaicchin: Understood, but what are the events lined up? Because it’s bound to happen eventually right? Only the timing may end up being different… 

Yuuta: In essence, we have around 3-5 sessions of community performances for the elderly in the nursing home as part of the Community Involvement Program. And then, there's this education fair held in the TKP Conference Center where Ayanagi Academy would be taking a booth together with some other arts-cultural grooming school that we would be required to make an appearance as well. Of course, we have neighboring schools live performance tours. 

Shuu-chan: Okay… at least we know what to expect… the live school tours usually took place after the Ayanagi Festival so that's fine. Hence it's only the CIP and the roadshow we need to confirm the date/timing… 

Kaicchin: Right, so for the official jobs - Kuga has restarted his modeling commitments for the other local brands. He has currently put it on Sundays morning since it's mostly magazines/catalog modeling jobs - it would be done in 6 hours. 

Shuu-chan: You went snooping on my desk again? 

Kaicchin: I wouldn’t call that snooping, you left your schedule unattended on your study desk and we do share the same dorm room. It’s hard for me to not notice it :P 

Yuuta: Lol… @ Kerukeru, any filming jobs for you recently? 

Kerukeru: Only 2-3 filming jobs on hand, mostly are cameos. There's one job I had to act as Uozumi-san's subordinate, I was so nervous that day. I guess I'm not quite over his demon coaching style that I nearly jump when he calls out my name on-site. ^^; 

Yuuta: Somehow, I have trouble visualizing you being nervous. 

Kerukeru: Hey! I do get nervous once in a while, okay? Especially, when I'm going to be in the same scene as my dad, and now perhaps Uozumi-san too… they're both the no-nonsense type of people and they both like to lecture so it stands to reason that I'll get a little unnerved in their presence when I need to work with them on the same set. ^^; 

Kaicchin: Talk about Uozumi… I just received an invitation for an audition to a new drama series, I’m contemplating if I should accept the invitation for the audition, to be honest. ^^;

Yuuta: When's the audition? If it's after the Ayanagi Festival, I say go for it ^_^ I know you prefer musical performances, but some people do the on-stage and on-set job. E.g. Uozumi-san ^^

Kaicchin: The thing is… Uozumi-san will be featured in that series, and if I read the script correctly. The role I’m to audition is his son =_=; 

Yuuta: ʕ≧ᴥ≦´ʔhaha Goodness, oh gods… this is so funny. Okay, right - erm… it’s a tad hilarious but I mean, it’s not Uozumi-san’s fault that he looks way too mature right? XD 

Kaicchin: But still… why not uncle-nephew but father-son? I have trouble understanding the concept… do I look like I’m suitable for a kid role? (〇□〇）

PS: Audition time is after the Ayanagi Festival… they want to get enough responses from the interested parties before holding the audition for the roles. I reckon they wanted to do it on the same day. If I accepted, they will send me the audition script and exact date/time/venue for the audition… 

Na-chan: Well… I get a gourmet show job. ^^;

Yuuta: O-O when?

Na-chan: Earlier today actually, when you were out… Mogami-san calls me up and says that MOTUBE web-channel Gourmet-World is interested in producing a new web food show, focusing on bento that could be done under 15 minutes of prep time for busy individuals. She asks if I’m interested to give it a try ^^; 

Yuuta: I see, and did you agree? *Curious Emoji*

Na-chan: I say I'll think it over and give her a response in 1-2 days. So, what do you guys think? Should I accept it? 

Shuu-chan: It’s a good exposure opportunity, and cooking is your forte and specialized area. I think you should give it a try. 

Kaicchin: Yes, but before you agree - there are things that you need to straighten out/find out for certain first. For instance - the broadcasting date/day/timing, program duration [usually tends to be 3-10 minutes for web series but you should verify], shooting/filming/production venue, remuneration packages, etc. 

Yuuta: Yes, what Kaicchin said is my opinion as well ^_^ Either way, it’s good news XD 

Na-chan: Noted, I’ll check with Mogami-san tomorrow then ^^; By the way, are you still in the student’s lounge - Yuuta-kun? 

Yuuta: Yep, I'm discussing the scenes to include for the class produced - Beauty and the Beast with Tetsu, and Nakachin. Kazu and Rei are also around, so is Hachiya and Ageha-chan. ^^; 

Na-chan: Okay, just remember to sleep by 11pm… when's your next doctor's appointment? 

Yuuta: The 12th of September. At 3pm, since I need to finish school first ^^; 

Na-chan: Who is going with you? Ootori-senpai? 

Yuuta: Itsuki would want to go, but he's uncertain if he can come along with me yet. There's still some time until then, we will decide later. ^^; 

Na-chan: Okay, just let me know if you need me to go along with you ^_^ 

Yuuta: Will do, thank you ~ Na-chan ^_^ 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 127 completed XD ^_^ Okay, completely veer-off canon! Then again, in my fic verse, everything has been changed too much that I can't actually use much of the scenes already :P Therefore, I decided that the fic shall go my own way from now XD I'll only use certain hilarious scenes from the canon episodes if I can fit them into my fic XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter ^_^ See you the next time around XD


	128. Ayanagi Festival: Class Production ‘Beauty and the Beast’, Part 2…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, today's the last day of my CNY Break... I'm going to try my best and finish up the writing of Chapter 129 & 130 if possible ^^; since tomorrow is on morning shift... and I wanted to secure the chapters for the coming weekend by today. Cross fingers and hope :D  
So, in this chapter - it's original contents mostly seeing as my S3 is completely off-canon based on all the previous changes made in the story verse ^^
> 
> 1\. Ballot results for the Beauty and the Beast Class Production  
2\. Posters Design of the class production XD  
3\. Some TenGawa in the chapter XD  
4\. Shiki Sayuri made a cameo :P  
5\. Stardust 9 is form [although they haven't actually performed in a group yet ^^]  
6\. I decide to plunge straight in for a 2 stages opening ceremony ^^;

Group-Chat of Stardust [Yuuta, Nayuki, Kaito, Kuga, Tengenji, Shiki, Yashamaru, Jumonji Ayaka, Hiragi] - 31st August 2018, 6.45am

Yashamaru: @Yuuta, sorry for the delay in the response. Below are the finalized details for the first half of your school’s marketing campaign/events: 

The five performances scheduled to take place as part of the Community Involvement Program on the 5 stipulated Sundays afternoon at the neighborhood nursing homes for the elderly are unaffected, since it’s taking place in September. 

Due to your recovering shoulder injury, our company has decided to only start the promo campaign for the CD 'Eien Stage' after the 15th of October 2018. which gives you the freedom to decide how you want to arrange your time to fit in training for your school’s festival which is slated to take placed between 5th Oct to 7th Oct, this year. 

We are still studying the second part of the marketing department planned events, and would come back to you on the verdict after we have our promo campaign schedule out in line with the release of Stardust 5th Single - Eien Stage. 

Yuuta: Thank you, Yashamaru-san. @Shiki, take note of the September Community Involvement Program performances at the nursing homes. Please confirm with the marketing department on which five nursing homes it would be - this year, as soon as possible since the first show is slated to take place on the 2nd of September which is basically, this coming Sunday. 

After dropping the text message into the group chat and alerting Shiki to the information, Hoshitani Yuuta promptly set aside his mobile device and focus his attention back on his breakfast set. 

"Good morning, Yuuta. Here's the design of the poster, do take a look at them. Let me know which is better in your opinion, or we can discuss it during homeroom later with the rest of the class. The one with the highest votes would be the poster design for the class production, and then once decided - we can start sending them in for printing." Ugawa Akira greeted Yuuta and promptly showed the green-eyed teen of Stardust the two posters design he had come up with the night before. 

"That's fast, Uwa-chan. Considering you guys were only informed of the task last night…" Yuuta was amazed by the high efficiency of the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi. 

"Good morning, Ugawa-kun. You didn't spend the entire night working on the posters, did you…?" Nayuki Toru greeted the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi as he inquires, equally amazed by the fast speed the pink-haired teen had managed to get the posters designs out for their class production. 

“Of course I slept, do you think Kerukeru would allow me to pull an all-nighter to work on the posters?” Ugawa Akira raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he asks the cream-haired teen of Stardust in return. 

“Oh… so, you slept in Kerukeru’s room last night…” Yuuta grinned as he commented in a teasing tone of voice before he took the offered drawings and compared between them. 

“That isn’t exactly a new thing…I spend my night in his room every 2-3 days, ever since the end of the training camp anyway.” Ugawa Akira rolls his eyes in response, it’s not as if the rest of the residents in the dorm has no idea. 

Funnily enough, Ugawa used to blush when people claim he stayed the night in his boyfriend's room but that was before the summer training camp took place. Because they spend an entire month staying in the same room during the training camp period, Ugawa had sort of gotten used to the idea of being together with his boyfriend throughout the night. That and the pink-haired teen had grown accustomed to the feeling of waking to the sight of his boyfriend every morning. 

Henceforth, these days Ugawa has taken to stay in his boyfriend’s room overnight whenever possible. Of course, if he needs a break or if he has been arguing with his boyfriend during the day - then he would be spotted sleeping in his own bed, in the shared dorm room with Inumine - his legit roommate. 

“Good morning, Akira-chan. Why didn’t you wait for me, this morning?” Tengenji Kakeru appears on-site then, first greeting his pink-haired beau with a questioning tone before turning towards the duo of his own team with a greeting on his lips. “Good morning, Yuuta, Nayuki. Where are the rest of them?” 

In response to Tengenji’s greeting, Ugawa Akira went pink in the face. There is no way he’s going to admit he basically fled his boyfriend’s room this morning due to his getting a boner reaction from a wet dream involving them both, at least 2-3 years down the road. Seeing as he cannot tell the truth to his boyfriend in public, he decides to randomly use an excuse that sounds plausible instead. 

"I woke with a full bladder, so I decided to leave before you wake. I did change Tavian's water for you though, but I haven't fed him yet." Ugawa responded as he glances over to his boyfriend as they meet eyes for a brief moment before he flushed and look away on reflex upon recalling one of the scenes from his morning wet dream. 

“Good morning, Kerukeru.” Yuuta greeted cheerfully in response, hiding a grin when he noticed the sight of Tengenji and Ugawa meeting eyes for an entire minute before shifting their eyes away from one another with the pink-haired teen flushing pink in the face. 

Inwardly, Yuuta wonders what's with that exceptionally long minute of eye contact between the TenGawa couple. Was that their unique way of a morning greeting while in public when they couldn't peck one another on the cheeks or something? Considering how Ugawa had suddenly flushed pink in the cheeks, maybe it was - but Yuuta isn't going to pry. So, he decides to change his focus by responding to Tengenji's earlier question instead.

"Shuu-chan likely slept in for a bit, it seems Tora has taken to buzz him relentlessly last night to complain about something. And when Shuu-chan tried to get him to stop, he decides to pop over to Shuu-chan's shared dorm room with Kaicchin to chat in person. It got Kaicchin so fed-up that he had ended up barging into our room and says he wants to bunk in with us. So, we have to pull out a sleeping bag for him to use and when we left this morning, he's still asleep." Yuuta shrugged as he said casually in response. 

"I see… then it might be best to the morning call them in another 15 minutes or so, else they aren't going to have time for breakfast." Tengenji Kakeru reminded Yuuta after he checked the time reflected on the wall clock in the dining room of the dormitory building. 

“I’ll morning call them in a bit, Tengenji-kun.” Nayuki nodded in response as he placed a breakfast tray in front of the redhead. 

"Thank you," Tengenji responded, showing his gratitude to his cream-haired friend before digging into his own breakfast. Of course, before he eats - he also makes sure to pour a cup of warm tea from the teapot and pass it over to his pink-haired beau who is sitting next to him. 

"So, how many dates have you been on with Uwa-chan since the two of you start dating officially?" Yuuta inquires, out of the blue - his question causing the TenGawa couple to splutter as the duo tried to recover from this unexpected question. 

Almost immediately, both Tengenji Kakeru and Ugawa Akira flushed crimson in the cheeks. Tengenji Kakeru face-palm for a split second before he turns incredulous eyes upon his team leader as he lamented aloud. “Why would you want to know something like this?!” 

“I’m curious…” Yuuta grinned innocently in response, causing Tengenji to stifle an inward groan as he debated momentarily with himself to see if there’s a need to give a response to his green-eyed leader. 

"Not a lot, considering during the first 2-3 months when we started to date - I'm either swamp with Kabuki related training, performance or it's S&L audition and training. So, thus far - we have only like went out in private for about 2-3 times?" Tengenji eventually said, frowning as he tried to recall the exact number of times he had gone on an actual date with his pink-haired beau. 

"2-3 times in just two weeks is quite a lot. I assume the date on the 16th of August is the first official date the two of you went on?” Yuuta mused aloud, as he mentally counted the number of days to the present point in time. 

"Well… for starters, Tuesdays doesn't count. Since that's when Akira-chan attended my father's kabuki-workshop… so the dinner is taken together with my parents, hence dinners on Tuesday are more of a family dinner thing. But yes, the 16th of August is when we went on our first official date. And we went cafe hopping, he brought me to the Cat Cafe Calico in Shinjuku for lunch. The food and drinks are quite nice, and the portions are not very large either thus prompted us to go on a cafe-hopping in the area to satisfy our rumbling stomachs." Tengenji said as he gives his leader a summary of his first official date with his boyfriend. 

"Considering the main reasons people visit cat cafe is for the companionship of the cats… nobody is going to put their focus on solely the food and hence the smaller portions. Quite understandable, you probably find the cafe visit enjoyable. I'll just be jittery in such a cafe, I'm generally not good in places like animals cafe." Yuuta admitted eventually before another question comes to his mind. "So, between the two of you… who is the one planning the dates?" 

"We take turns since Akira-chan planned the itinerary for our first date. I planned our second date, and we take turns. How about you? Did you leave it entirely up to Ootori-senpai to decide what to do, and where to go?" Tengenji decides to ask back in return, seeing as it weren't fair that he's the only one doing the answering of such questions. 

"...Hmm…usually he would suggest for us to do something, and then depending on my response he would plan accordingly? I mean, I'm busy 80% of the time - so definitely, he's going to be the one planning the itinerary if we are going outside for the date. If we are staying indoors, then he gets to pick the menu since he's the one cooking these days… while I get the choice of the movie/film? Sometimes we would play games, but not very often. Usually, it's more of a movie/film setting for our dates indoor, these days we spend more of our dates indoors because of Itsuki's touchy-feely habits." Yuuta blushed lightly when he made a mention of his boyfriend's tendency to get touchy with him. 

Nobody is surprised to hear that OtoHoshi spends most of their time together hidden behind the closed door of Ootori Itsuki's apartment unit because everyone literally knows how hard it was for the purplish-white haired senior to keep his hands to himself. 

“How long are we going to keep up with this flow of conversation? Speaking of, do you have a decision on which posters to use for the class production yet?” Ugawa Akira finally interjected himself into the conversation, directing a flat look in Hoshitani Yuuta’s direction. 

“Oops… alright, let’s halt this conversation here and go back to the topic of the class production instead. Personally, I like the 2nd poster… but let’s check with the rest of the class before making the final decision on which one to use.” Hoshitani Yuuta responded, after studying the two posters design for a few minutes. 

The first poster is a very simple design poster, with the wording ‘Beauty and the Beast’ written in the middle of the A4 paper and a border frame of roses forming around it. The second poster featured a stalk of frozen rose kept in a bell jar and the wording ‘Beauty and the Beast’ written in cursive handwriting at the bottom of the bell jar. 

"If you want to check with the rest of the class, technically, you can just do it by taking a photo of each poster and upload them into the GC and let them vote for it." Ugawa Akira reminded after he swallowed a mouthful of his breakfast. 

"Right, I should probably do that to save time." Yuuta nodded, and thus decides to go along with Ugawa's suggestion and took a photo of each poster before uploading them onto the Star-Team GC to let the rest of the members vote for the design of their preferred posters. 

Group-chat of Star-Team [Team Ootori, Team Hiragi, Team Sazanami, Team Yuzuriha, Team Akatsuki] - 31st August 2018, 7.15am

Yuuta: [Attached 20180831_Poster 01. Jpg] [Attached 20180831_Poster 02. Jpg] - Guys please vote for your favorite posters design. 

Tora: Wow… it’s ready already?! I didn’t know Ugawa-chan can work this fast… 

Tat-chan: This looks rather professionally done, it’s not hand-drawn - right?

Uwa-chan: Nope ／(^ ㅅ ^)＼ I did it on the photo-shop app. 

Tora: O-O You know how to use the photo-shop app? 

Uwa-chan: Yes, I picked it up from Kerukeru’s mom. ／(^ ㅅ ^)＼ 

Eicchin: *Thumbs up Emoji* 

Yuuta knows the timing is probably still early, so he didn't keep his eyes on the GC and instead refocus his attention back to his breakfast once again. He figured by the time he arrived in school for homeroom, the decision should be more or less finalized by then. So, until then, he is going to leave the GC alone and allows his fellow classmates to cast their votes. 

While Yuuta is still slowly devouring his breakfast, his boyfriend Ootori Itsuki has finished packing up lunches for their pseudo-son, Shiki-chan and his sister - Shiki Sayuri. Ootori did not go to the extent of using a bento box with its own cutlery set for Sayuri's bento since the girl does not have the same laziness problem as Shiki Toma does. 

Private chat between Shiki Sayuri and Ootori Itsuki, 31st Aug 2018, 7.30am

Ootori: Okay, so where should I meet you today to hand you the bento? 

Sayuri-chan: Outside the school, at the gate would do, it saves me the hassle of entering the Kao Council building. ^_^ Thank you for supplying me lunch for this week, Mom and Dad would be coming back by this Sunday. So after today, there's only just one more day that you need to cook my share of lunch when you prepared lunch for onii-chan. ^^

Ootori: No issues, Sayuri-chan. I'm glad to help, and your mom did reimburse me for the food expenses spend monthly. 

PS: What time should I meet you at the gate? 

Sayuri: 7.45am, and if it’s too rush 8am would also do. 

Ootori: I’ll meet you at the gate at 7.55am. I’m on my way over now. See you shortly. 

Ootori then stashed his phone back into his backpack's front zipper compartment, as he needs to make another trip to the Tohou Academy of Music and Drama to submit the relevant documents to complete his enrollment procedures… he needs to bring a bag along. Placing his own bento lunch into his backpack, Ootori grabbed the two neatly wrapped up bento lunch he had prepared for the Shiki siblings and promptly left his apartment unit after grabbing the keys from the key bowl dish that sits atop of his shoe cabinet. 

"Shiki-chan, are you dozing off?" Ootori Itsuki pushes open the door leading to his pseudo-son private office, only to see the auburn-haired teen literally falling asleep on the desk that's cluttered up by a various stack of papers. 

"Ootori-senpai… I'm trying not to doze off, but it's proving a tad challenging." Shiki Toma responded as he stifled yet another yawn. 

"...If you are too tired, take a nap. No point pushing through when your mind's on the verge of shutting off, that would only produce gibberish work that nobody could comprehend. Here's your bento lunch, be sure to eat it at noontime. I don't have time to go through your desk today for the completed paperwork, so Chiaki-kun will do it at the end of the day. I'll see you later, take care." Ootori Itsuki said, directing his words to the sleepy auburn-haired teen and ruffling the teen's hair once before turning to leave the Kao Council building. 

“Wow… Shiki, what happens to your hair?” Kasugano Shion entered his auburn-haired friend’s office only to find himself stunned by the sight of Shiki’s incredibly messy hair. 

"Hmm…?" Shiki blinked his reaction a tad late and actually need to comb his hand through his hair to realize what caused his pink-haired friend to gape at him in shock. "Oh… Ootori-senpai decides to ruffle my hair before leaving again, apparently." 

“Do you need me to comb it back neatly for you?” Kasugano Shion offered, knowing that his friend is probably too sleepy to handle it at present. 

“Nah… I’m going to crash at the couch for a while, so it’ll likely get messed up again. Oh, can I trouble you with something by the way?” Shiki then said, fighting against the droop of his eyelids. 

“Sure, what do you need me to help you with?” Kasugano Shion asks, smiling at his friend happily. 

"I sent some documents to the shared printer earlier, can you help me pick up the document from the admin clerk office? It's my lesson plan for this afternoon…" Here, finally, Shiki couldn't stand his sleepiness any longer and promptly stood from his seat and walked unsteadily over to where the full-size couch of his office was and crashed atop of it. Within minutes, he was completely knocked out. 

"..." Kasugano Shion shakes his head in response, before grabbing his friend's Kao Council tailcoat and draped it over his friend to shield his friend from the coldness of the air-conditioning unit. And then, the pink-haired teen turns around to leave for the admin clerk office to collect the documents his friend had sent for printing earlier using the LAN network that's connected to every working laptop units of the Kao Council. 

Upon collecting the stack of documents Shiki had sent for printing via the laptop earlier, Kasugano Shion found that his friend has likely left out something else. Because amid the pile of documents his friend had sent for printing at the shared printer unit, included a piece of notification information slip from the marketing department to Stardust - in relations to their upcoming live performance event at a nursing home in the Bunkyo ward which is near to the district where the Ayanagi Academy is situated in. 

Shrugging, Kasugano brought the stack of documents back to his napping friend's office and set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Not wanting to leave them on the cluttered work-desk, at least by leaving them on the coffee table would guarantee that his friend upon waking up from the nap would see the requested documents immediately. The same could not be said if he had left these documents on his friend's cluttered work-desk instead. 

When Shiki Toma next woke, the time is already 9am. He had effectively slept through the first period, thankfully due to the heavy workload for the Kao Council. They typically are excused from attending classes, but they would have to keep up with their studies through the lecture notes and lecture videos uploaded onto the e-learning portal of the school in their own free time. Homework was to be submitted before the deadline through the use of the e-learning portal as well. Therefore, missing a class or two wouldn't matter to Shiki as he can catch up using the e-portal when he has the time. 

A glance to the side informs him that his friend - Shion has dropped by with the documents he had sent for printing earlier. The documents were now sitting atop of the coffee table, and the sight of the marketing department notification note about Stardust's upcoming live performance at the nursing home on the 2nd of September reminded the auburn-haired teen that he needs to drop the information off to his pseudo-mom. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Ootori, Yuuta, Ageha, Shiki] - 31st Aug 2018, 9am

Shiki-chan: @Yuuta, where are you now? The official information slip about this Sunday CIP performance is out… 

Yuu-chan: Oh, it's out? I'll come over and collect it from you. Did my message wake you up this morning? Itsuki was saying that you were dozing off earlier in the office. 

Shiki-chan: (〃´∀｀) It did… because I saw your message and was worried I would forget if I went back to bed - so I dragged myself out of bed and headed over to the school's marketing department to get the relevant information. I was half dozing off and just sent the note to the shared printer for printing when Ootori Papa comes in, so I took his advice and took a 1-hour power nap after he left. Now, I'm more awake than before ^^

PS: You are coming over to collect the information slip? Don’t you have classes? 

Yuu-chan: Advanced vocal, Hideaki-san is on leave this week. So, I get free periods. ^^; 

Shiki-chan: Oh~ that’s nice. I slept through my first period, luckily the director has given us permission to not attend classes for this year and could just catch up on the studies via the e-learning portal. 

Itsuki: You have my uncle, the new director to thanks for. If it's still under my grandfather's management, you guys would still have to send a representative in to attend class. Because the e-learning portal is only used as supplementary learning in my grandfather's management days. ^^;

Yuu-chan: O_O So, your grandfather finally retired? When? 

Itsuki: 2nd week of April. You were busy with the S&L audition, so I didn't say anything. Remember how often I was in school then? I was busy doing the legwork for my two uncles then… ^^;

Shiki-chan: O-O Was that why all the changes we proposed were pushed through so easily? 

Itsuki: =_= You called the results of a consecutive month of daily tedious meetings with the board easy? 

Shiki-chan: Well… it did seem a tad easier than when the Kao Council of your generation were in charge? 

Itsuki: Well…duh, the new director and the old director never see things eye to eye anyway. So, of course with the old man out of the way, the new director would push for restructuring. The new segment of the opening ceremony was actually proposed by the new director last school year, but it was shelved when he decides that he didn't like what he sees. And for that reason, the number of interviews we have to conduct with your class last year was really a chore. =_= 

So, if the changes you proposed is something align with his original ideas - it went through easily. But if the changes you proposed are something he has never had issues with, the process will likely take a bit longer for the board to come down to a decision. ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

Shiki-chan: I see ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Itsuki, 15th Sept or 22nd Sept - let me know which Saturday you are available for a dinner session. My dad and Mit-chan are coming back to town next week. So, I'm making arrangements for you to meet them ^_^ 

Itsuki: <3333 Really?! Hmm… 15th Sept sounds good, I’m not sure what I’ll have planned on 22nd Sept though. Since classes will start officially for me from 17th Sept onwards, I can’t tell how my schedule would be like until I officially started lessons. ^^;

Yuu-chan: Okay, I’ll pen down a note to arrange the dinner session on the 15th of Sept then ^_^ 

Shiki-chan: O_O 

Itsuki: Shiki-chan, what’s with that emoticon? 

Yuu-chan: Yes, why do you seem so shocked? 

Shiki-chan: You guys are at the stage of meeting each other parents already? O-O

Itsuki: Technically speaking, Yuu-chan has already met my parents since before the S&L audition started ^_^ while I'd only met his two sisters and one of his aunt before. Now, I'm finally meeting his dad and his god-father. 

Shiki-chan: Oh…^^;

Yuu-chan: I’m approaching the Kao Council building in 5 minutes, which room are you in? Meeting room or your own office? 

Shiki-chan: My own office ^_^ 

Upon collecting the information slip containing the dates and time for the nursing home's performance scheduled to take place in the afternoon on every Sunday in September, Hoshitani Yuuta promptly tucked the slip of information away in his clear file folder before giving the lethargic-looking Shiki a harsh clap on the back. 

"Why'd you do that for?" Shiki Toma fails to comprehend, and so he decides to voice his question aloud to his pseudo-mom. 

“To wake you up completely, you have lessons with your students shortly - don’t you? It’s not good for you to meet them in a half-awake state of mind. You need to look more alert.” Hoshitani Yuuta said in response to his pseudo-son inquiry before turning to leave the office. 

“Yes, Mama… so, how’s your class production coming along? And have you decided how you want to go about your plan B yet?” Shiki then asks, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“...That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” Yuuta deadpans in response, pseudo-son or not, it doesn’t change the fact that Shiki Toma is the current head of the Kao Council. Well, at least, Fuyusawa Ryo isn’t the Vice-Head… so, the aquamarine-haired senior’s personal opinions can be disregard in the end. 

"Eh?!" Shiki pouted in response when he heard Yuuta's words. The auburn-haired teen just wished he could get some warning before things start happening though, but it seems he would have to find out alongside everyone else. 

After leaving Shiki’s office, Yuuta made his way back to the classroom of 2-MS. Here, he arrived back in time for the lots-drawing to take place for the class production of - Beauty and the Beast. When Koumoto Tetsuya withdraw a piece of paper from the box with the name ‘Belle’ written on it - the lead singer of the TKK Boys was stunned speechless. 

“Okay, so we have our first main lead decided - Tetsu will be Belle.” Nakakoji Haruma announced with glee. 

"Wait… does that mean I'll have to cross-dress for the performance?" Koumoto Tetsuya blinked twice before realization dawns in on him and he gasps with a horrified look on his face. 

"Maa… considering Yuuta, Ugawa and Tatsumi have all done it at one point in time… it's about time you get a turn to play princess too." Keihi Rei grinned as he patted his roommate sympathetically on the shoulder before reaching his hand into the box and pick out a slip for himself. 

When he withdrew the slip of paper with the word 'Beast/Prince' written, Keihi Rei of the TKK Boys looks equally stunned. "What in the world…?! I can't believe this! I'm going to be playing the role of the beast?!" 

"Well… think of it this way, the two of you are roommates - so you would get extra time to practice your lines." Arisaka Kazuomi, the third member of the TKK Boys, who had gotten the role of Lumiere - the butler who was turned into the candelabrum by the enchantress grinned in response as he comforted his fellow teammate. 

"But still, the beast…?!" Keihi Rei was beyond dejected, fearing to think how Yuuta would style him up in the performance. 

Based on the balloting results, the main leads - Belle and the Beast would be played by Koumoto Tetsuya and Keihi Rei of the TKK Boys, respectively. Lumiere, the candelabrum would be played by Arisaka Kazuomi, also from the TKK Boys. The saucy, enchanted feather duster and the object of Lumiere’s affections - Babette would be played by Yurino Mayu of Team Akatsuki. 

Maurice, the father of Belle in the original story - would be played by Manjome Koji. Although, in the class production of the Beauty and the Beast presented by class 2-MS in this year’s Ayanagi Festival, Maurice has been revamped into the elder brother of the ‘female protagonist’ - Belle, seeing as Manjome refuses to put on the white old beard for the play. 

"Eh…? But is it okay to change the setting though?" Nayuki was a little concerned about changing characters setting, but Yuuta waved off his concerns and said. 

"Well… we are not doing the original version of the story anyway. Remember, this script is written by Itsuki… and he's never the type that sticks to the norm. So, I don't see why we couldn't change Maurice from Belle's father to a brother-figure." Yuuta shrugged his comment, and besides the switch in the character's setting, only requires minimal changes to the characters' lines. 

The antagonist of the story - Gaston would be portrayed by Isshiki Kanade of Team Akatsuki, while the role of Gaston’s sidekick - Lefou would be portrayed by Jumonji Ryosuke of Team Akatsuki. As for the enchanted clock - Cogsworth, it would be played by Chigira Wataru of Team Akatsuki. Mrs. Pott - the maternal enchanted teapot would be portrayed by Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami, while Chip the enchanted tea-cup who is the son of Mrs. Pott would be played by Kozai Yuharu of Team Sazanami, leaving Todo Hajime of Team Sazanami as the narrator to narrate the story for the audiences during each scene change on the side of the stage. 

Once the class production has been decided upon, and the casts list determined. The members of the class 2-MS proceed to submit the class production details to their respective teachers in charge, and subsequently, their practical lessons were converted and utilized as a part of the training leading to the performance during the Ayanagi Festival. 

The members of Team Hiragi who are to withdraw from the class productions were then relocated to the training room allotted for their use by the Kao Council to focus their attention on the practice and training for the opening ceremony. They would, essentially, only be present in classes for their theoretical lessons - meaning, their regular subjects. E.g. Mathematics, English, language classes, etc. 

When lunch-time comes around, Yuuta handed the information slip he had retrieved from Shiki's office earlier during his free period and hand it over to his fellow teammates to take note of the details. Of course, he had also updated his personal schedule for September before sending it out to his boyfriend for references. 

"As you can see, the marketing department is leaving the performance up to our own discretion. So, we ought to decide what we want to do at the nursing home this time around. If we are just going to perform songs - we need to decide on the repertoire lists. If we intend to do a skit-play, it has to be something easy for the elderly to relate and something that could keep them entertained. The first performance is essentially 48 hours away, so we need to decide fast." Yuuta said, calling an impromptu meeting of his team during lunch hour with a few extra listening into the conversation. 

The few extras being, Ugawa Akira who is eating with Tengenji as per the norm since the two of them start dating one another. Of course, there is also Ageha Riku, who follows Yuuta around literally everywhere these days. And wherever Ageha went, Hachiya Sou follows suit. 

"Right… in my opinion, we should just stick to song performance. That way, we can cut down on the number of times to rehearse for the performance as most of them we are quite familiar with already. Especially, when we take into consideration that the first performance is literally just 48 hours away from now." Tsukigami Kaito responded, his laptop fully booted up and running in front of him while he opens up a word document and starts jotting down notes in his laptop while the meeting is underway. 

"Yuuta… can I go with you?" Ageha Riku was silent for a few minutes before he suddenly inquires - causing Yuuta to turn towards him in surprise. 

“Eh? But I thought… your CIP for this year is over at the children’s home with Team Hiragi?” Yuuta blinked, sounding quite surprised by Ageha’s words. 

The community involvement program is an ongoing school activity for the students' population of the Ayanagi Academy. Every year, students of the school are sent out for 1-2 weeks of the community involvement programs. While most of the time these programs ties in with performances, there are times whereby they have to do things like making an effort in the clean and green environment, such as trees planting. Although, those are minimal - for Stardust, it has always been performances related programs. 

This year, for the class of 2-MS…Team Sazanami was tasked with the duty of performing and entertaining kids with disabilities in the care home for the disabled communities. Team Akatsuki's CIP usually deals with story-telling for the kids in nurseries and kindergartens.

“Yes, but I want to tag along on your team’s CIP event.” Ageha nodded in response, before commenting. 

"...I'll speak to Shiki-chan later, and see if it's possible to allow tag-along for the nursing homes trip." Yuuta paused for a few seconds before he responded. 

“Thank you.” Ageha Riku smiles in response. 

“...Don’t thank me yet, it isn’t confirmed until I spoke with Shiki-chan.” Yuuta sweat-dropped in response. 

“Kaicchin, we will discuss the performance list later this evening. Depending on the situation, if Ageha is allowed to come along with us. I may want to include the song - Knock on Dream in the performing list, I’ll update you after I speak with Shiki-chan.” Yuuta told his navy-haired friend in conclusion. 

"Sure, I'll just put the song down on the KIV list then." Tsukigami Kaito nodded in response before they start packing up to head back to class following the end of the lunch break. 

When classes come to an end, Yuuta gathered Kitahara and Ageha with him while leaving the rest of his teammates behind in class to assists with the measurements of their classmates so they could start sourcing for suitable costumes from the school's wardrobe department. The three of them left the classroom of 2-MS where the discussion was held to discuss the requirements of the costume, and stage set-up requirements for the direction of the training room allotted for Team Hiragi's usage during their preparation for the opening ceremony. 

The four members of the Kao Council sans Shiki Toma was in the room overseeing the training of Team Hiragi when the door to the training room was suddenly pushed open. 

“Yes, is there anything we could help you with?” Fuyusawa Ryo arched an eyebrow up in question when he noticed the arrival of Hoshitani Yuuta, with Kitahara Ren and Ageha Riku in tow. 

“Two things - the first is with regards to the CIP event the marketing department has in plan for the students of class 2-MS, is it possible for Ageha Riku to tag-along with the Stardust to the nursing homes if a swap in his CIP participation dates/venue isn’t possible? I figured Shiki-chan is swamped enough, so I had rather just ask the lot of you here…” Yuuta then directed his questions toward the figure of Fuyusawa Ryo, as he waited for the aquamarine-haired teen’s response. 

"...I don't that's an issue of concern, reshuffling of the volunteers' name lists is common. We would just add in Ageha Riku's name into this Sunday's volunteer lists and send it to the organization in advance. Is there anything else you wish to speak to us about?" Chiaki Takafumi took charge of the situation as he addressed the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"Yes, the second thing we wish to speak is with regards to the opening ceremony. I'm not sure if it's possible, but I would like to try regardless. We would like to participate in the opening ceremony, but not on the same stage as Team Hiragi." Yuuta commented, dropping the news with a grin while sending a shock to both his companions and the members of Team Hiragi as well. 

Needless to say, the members of the Kao Council were equally stunned. Fuyusawa Ryo was wholly prepared for Hoshitani Yuuta to come forth and insisted on performing on stage with the members of Team Hiragi…but what he wasn't expecting is how Hoshitani Yuuta had wanted to perform in the opening ceremony but not on the same stage. How do this even works? The aquamarine-haired teen felt completely at a loss of what to do next, if he were, to be honest. 

“Yuuta…?” Ageha Riku started, completely stunned by the sudden turn of events. 

"Hah?! I thought you want the entire group of us to perform together? What do you mean by not on the same stage?" Kitahara Ren was stumped silence for a few minutes before he rounded on Yuuta and demanded an explanation. 

“Yes, please do explain what you mean by performing in the opening ceremony and yet not on the same stage.” Chiaki Takafumi then turns towards Hoshitani Yuuta and requested for an explanation as well. 

"Well… I was speaking to Tat-chan, I mean, Tatsumi Rui yesterday. He seems troubled so I ask him what's on his mind, and he was saying about wanting to compete with me as a rival but if we don't do it this year… we are not going to have a chance to do the same next year. Since it's well-known that there are basically no performances planned for the 3rd year students… so, I thought the opening ceremony is a good opportunity for us to compete? We might as well do it in a 2-stages arrangement, and then have the students vote for the most popular performances at the end of the opening ceremony?" Hoshitani Yuuta then glanced over to where the green-eyed blond of Team Hiragi stood and directed an eye-smile over, before shifting his focus back to the members of the Kao Council who has yet to come out from their shock over his suggestions. 

Chiaki Takafumi pinched the bridge of his nose at the headache that starts to form behind his throbbing temples, while Fuyusawa Ryo has on a frown etched on his face as though trying to figure out the feasibility of this particular plan proposed by Hoshitani Yuuta. Meanwhile, Kasugano Shion inwardly wonders if his auburn-haired friend knew what Hoshitani Yuuta had in plan. 

“...A 2-stage competition for the opening ceremony? This sounds interesting…” Irinatsu Masashi was only stumped for a second before a wide grin crosses his lips as he cheered exuberantly. 

“Irina-chan, do you know the amount of work we have to do if we approved such a plan?” Chiaki Takafumi rolls his eyes as he turns towards his dark-skinned friend and commented in a dry tone of voice. 

"I reckon it's a lot since we need to come up with a revised proposal plan and present them to the board before we could start making amendments to the preparation work for the opening ceremony." Irinatsu Masashi shrugged his response. 

"I'm already trying to lessen the workload. I'm sure it would be more troublesome if the opening ceremony was changed from 5 people to 14 people's performances, only to change again into 2 stages arrangement. The paperwork would be mountainous if it's the case, so I'm going straight into suggesting a 2 stages competition performances between the Star of Stars and the Stardust 9. That way, the revision of the opening ceremony proposal only needs to be handled once." Yuuta deadpans in response. 

"Ah… was that why you ask for me to speak my mind with you last night?" Tatsumi Rui blinked as realization finally dawns in on him. 

“Yep!” Yuuta nodded his response to the green-eyed blond leader of Team Hiragi, before shifting his eyes back towards the four members of the Kao Council as he waits for their verdict. 

“We will discuss it later during the meeting of the Kao Council, and come back to you on the decision at a later point in time. Now if that’s all, we would like to continue with the training.” Chiaki Takafumi sighed inwardly as he turns towards the waiting figure of Hoshitani Yuuta and said in response.

"Noted, we shall await a favorable response from the Kao Council then." Yuuta grinned before waving goodbye to the members of Team Hiragi as he leaves the room with Ageha and Kitahara in tow. 

[Favorable response… indeed, it isn't as though I'm in a position to object to anything. Let's see what Shiki and Takafumi decide then.] Fuyusawa rolls his eyes before refocusing his attention on the members of Team Hiragi. 

“Oh well… I guess there’s no need for all four of us to be here at the same time, so I shall take my leave now.” Kasugano Shion said after a minute of silence, he figured he had best go back to the offices to clue his auburn-haired friend in on the newest development to the situation before the meeting later. 

Upon leaving the training room where the members of Team Hiragi are training, Yuuta was not surprised to find the rest of his teammates, Nanjo Koki and Hachiya Sou standing right outside the room. 

"Were you guys eavesdropping on us?" Yuuta raised his eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he regards the lot of them with interest. 

While Hachiya Sou appeared flustered and at a loss of what to do, and how to respond to Yuuta's inquiry. The members of Stardust just shrugged and said nonchalantly. "Well… I thought you should have expected such behavior from us right from the start. Don't tell me you were shocked by our antics to eavesdrop on you." 

“Nah…of course, I’m not surprised by your decision to eavesdrop on us - guys. I was just wondering why you guys didn’t choose to follow me inside if you are so curious to know what I was going to say to the members of the Kao Council.” Yuuta deadpans in response. 

“The issue of why we didn’t decide to follow you into the room and opt for eavesdropping at the door aside, when did you come up with this 2-level stage competition plans?” Tsukigami Kaito asks, zeroing in on the main crux of the situation. 

"This morning. I could see that Fuyusawa-senpai favors Team Hiragi, and in his books, Team Hiragi is a team that could deliver a perfect performance. If we were to insist on performing on the same stage, he might be a tad hard to please with his perfectionist's idealism. However, if we were to do it in 2 separate stages as a competition - he might be able to live with the idea. Besides, to a certain extent, this might fulfill his inner desire to compete with Shiki-chan too." Yuuta commented in a wry tone of voice, he didn't elaborate too much on the issues Fuyusawa Ryo had against Shiki Toma seeing as he wasn't quite supposed to know about it. 

The only reason Yuuta had known about the imbalance Fuyusawa Ryo had felt at one point in time against Shiki-chan, was because of the speculations shared to him by his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki about the 'winter boy' problems during the beginning of the year. 

Heading back to the classroom, the members of Stardust gathers around at the back of the class as Tsukigami Kaito starts planning the performance list for the upcoming community performance in the five nursing homes, starting with this Sunday’s event. 

“Okay, so can I put in the song - Knock on Dream now?” Tsukigami Kaito asks, shifting his inquiring eyes on his team leader. 

“Sure, although I haven’t yet received the green light signal… but I don’t think there will be any issues. Chiaki-senpai already agreed to add Ageha-chan’s name into the visitor lists for this Sunday’s nursing home trip, anyway.” Yuuta shrugged his response easily enough. 

“Okay, so this is what I have for this Sunday’s performance. Do look through the songs lists, if no issues, we are going to finalize them as accordingly.” The navy-haired member of Stardust told Yuuta, turning the laptop to face the green-eyed teen. 

Hoshitani Yuuta scanned his eyes through the performance lists, he wasn’t surprised to find the song Tenka no Hana included in the performance list. Seeing as they are performing for the elderly folks, of course, songs like Tenka no Hana that incorporated the traditional music theme would be more appealing to the old folks as opposed to Kuga’s rock-filled genre songs. 

“Oh~ what’s this? Kerukeru is going to incorporate a short kabuki dance into the performance segment as well?” Yuuta’s eyes immediately zeroed in on the special performance segment listed in the programs list, as he glances over at the redhead of his team with curiosity. 

"It isn't really a kabuki dance, not really. People relate it with kabuki mostly because this is a beginner piece that every kabuki actor has to learn to play and sing it while still in training. I figured since we are performing for the elderly this time, we could add it into the performance lists as well." Tengenji Kakeru responded, referring to the dance performance of 'The Green Pine' aka 'Matsu no Midori' - a type of traditional music dubbed the 'Nagauta' or 'long song' when translated into English. 

"Oh… okay, but spare me the lecture. It only serves to confuse me." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he put a hand up to halt his teammate's impending lecture about how the use of these 'Nagauta' ties into the traditional kabuki plays. 

Tengenji Kakeru rolls his eyes in response, as though he would try to give his team leader a lecture about the kabuki in detail while knowing that the teen doesn't really have an interest in kabuki. "Of course, I'm not going to give you a lecture on the specifics of the Nagauta… I was going to ask you about what you said earlier about the Stardust 9." 

"Oh… right, we are the stardust… and why 9, because after adding in Kiki, Nanjo, Ageha-chan, and Hachiya - we have a total of 9 members? So, to make it easier I just dubbed us the Stardust 9. It's too much a hassle to come up with new group names, anyway." Yuuta shrugged his response. 

“Speaking of, Na-chan… have you got back to Mogami-san about the food show yet?” Yuuta then shifted his eyes over to his cream-haired friend as he inquires. 

“Not yet, I’d called her earlier so we are meeting up later in Starbucks. She’s going to bring me the relevant information to allow me to look through before making the final decision.” Nayuki smiled a small smile in response. 

“Food show? What food show?” Nanjo Koki blinked, flicking his eyes between Nayuki and Hoshitani in bewilderment. 

“Nayuki was offered the chance to host a web-based food show about quick and easy bentos that could be prepared and ready under 15 minutes. He is going to meet up with our manager later to discuss the details.” Yuuta explained with a shrug, while Nanjo Koki nodded in understanding before dropping the topic entirely. 

“I heard Nayuki now has a fan-club of his own in the middle school division.” Nanjo Koki then smirked as he directed his words towards a flustered Nayuki Toru, who flushed crimson red after hearing his comment. 

“Eh?! A personal fan-club? Surely you are jesting, Nanjo-kun?!” Nayuki Toru was beyond surprised, as he gaped disbelieving at the gray-haired teen of Team Sazanami. 

"I'm not jesting, you can check out the student's forum for more details." Nanjo Koki shakes his head in response before he decides to just share the link onto the Star-Team GC. 

Group-chat of Star Team [Team Ootori, Team Hiragi, Team Sazanami, Team Yuzuriha, Team Akatsuki] - 31st August 2018, 3pm

Koki: Well… I told Nayuki but he finds it hard to believe… so here's the proof that the resident team-mom of Stardust does own a personal fan-club in our middle school division. 

[Insert website link to Ayanagi Student’s Forum - Discussion Board] - Oh, look for the thread titled Legendary Yakisoba Boy

Ren: LMAO~ so the fan-club started from his legendary speed at cooking Yakisoba? It’s started by the juniors of the home economics club even? XD 

Na-chan: (●//▽//●) 

Yuuta: Goodness~ look at what I found! [Insert MOTUBE Video Link] - a video of our Na-chan frying the Yakisoba noodles during the middle-school CCA fair XD 

Kaicchin: LMAO~ what was that background music featured in the video?

Yuuta: Oh~ it’s a Yakisoba song from the Heat up Eve Nico web-program, I cannot for the sake of me remember why they create a song for Yakisoba though. But the three guys featured in the show did silly things sometimes.

Na-chan: (－‸ლ) I can't believe this… a fan-club that worships my ability to cook 200 shares of Yakisoba noodles in record time? Why can't my fan-club be slightly normal?

Yuuta: XD Well… at least, there are no worries of no viewership for your food show when it starts airing/if you accept the job offer XD 

PS: Na-chan, at least you don’t get stalker fans ^^; 

Na-chan: That’s the only good thing that comes out from it. =_=

Jumonji: @Na-chan, the measurements for the costumes are done. Who do I hand it to? 

Na-chan: Ah… you can bring it over to me, I'll swing by the wardrobe department to check if they have the costumes we seek. ^^

Yuuta: @Nakachin, when you rearrange the songs for the show - remember to take into consideration the cast's vocal range. ^_^

Nakachin: Noted! ^_^ b

PS: I know my own team members’ vocal range… and I have a general idea of those who auditioned for the same role as I did during the S&L but not the others. I assume Jumonji-kun’s vocal range is high since he has no issues auditioning for the role of Alexis Shadow before… but to get a better understanding of everybody’s vocal range - can we do a test on the vocal range somewhere? 

Yuuta: You can use our training room in the old shared facility building. ^_^ there’s an upright piano on the stage of the practice hall Team Ootori/Stardust uses. 

Nakachin: Is it available for usage now? *Curious Emoji*

Yuuta: Yes. 

Since Nakakoji Haruma requested for an impromptu test of vocal range, everyone in the class follows Hoshitani Yuuta out to the old training facility heading towards the old practice hall that Team Ootori has been using all this time. 

Meanwhile, over at the Kao Council, a meeting has been called to discuss the suggestion brought forth by Hoshitani Yuuta. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 128 completed, I've decided to go straight into a 2 stage opening ceremony. ^^ save the hassle of having to amend the paperwork a dozen times :P 
> 
> But that doesn't mean the song - Magic Time Maker is not showing up :P   
I hope everyone has enjoy the above chapter XD


	129. Ayanagi Festival: Opening Ceremony, Team Hiragi vs. Stardust 9?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, it's back to work day today ^^;  
I started this chapter with a tiny bit of the canon scenes XD Although, their reason for visiting the old practice hall is totally different from the canon ^^;  
I hope everyone enjoy the chapter XD See you tomorrow XD

"Welcome to the heaven of Team Ootori!" Hoshitani Yuuta smiles a beaming smile towards the rest of the members of class 2-MS as he throws the doors to the practice hall Team Ootori/Stardust has been using since day 1 of their team's forming. 

The practice hall is located in the old training facility, and the training facility would be effectively retired from its service to the high-school division with effect from this term. The building is not being slated for any demolition work as the middle-school division would still be using them. After all, this particular building has been used as a shared facility block up until the last term. 

The Kao Council made the decision to shift their star-team training room into the new training facility blocks because they feel that it would be more conducive for their students to train in an uninterrupted environment and condition. That is something which this old facility training block can't provide since it tends to get crowded on days whereby the middle-school division utilized the building for their own school club's use. 

Yuuta was more than willing to bet that the move was only delayed to this term because earlier on in the school year, the training rooms were occupied by them and the ancient team members in preparation for the Shadow and Lights performance. As such, Fuyusawa Ryo, who wanted to shift his students into the new training facility block has to make do until this term before he could shift his students into a more conducive training environment. 

It is obvious that this particular training hall has not been used for some time, this could easily be seen from the dust that gathered in some of the practice hall areas. Noticing the dust that gathers, members of the Stardust spring into cleaning mode immediately with Nayuki giving instructions on how to go about cleaning up the place. 

“So, this is where Team Ootori/Stardust trains… is it just me or does it seems significantly different from the rest of the practice hall allotted for the Star-Team usage in the same building?” Nanjo Koki surveyed the room for a little while before commenting. 

“Well…duh, of course, it is different. We are using practice rooms on the 2nd floor… this is a legit practice hall, see - it comes with its own stage. I reckon this was the old academic building of the Ayanagi Academy in its founding days, and it’s initially used as a school hall or performance hall before the school expanded its ground and built the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center to house all the performance venues together.” Kitahara Ren commented in response to his teammate’s words. 

Once the dusting work is completed, Kuga Shuu wasted no time to leap onto the stage and do a quick sweeping of the stage area before he starts to dust the upright Kawai piano that sits in the corner of the stage. Opening the cover-lid to the piano keys, Kuga tested out the notes and nodded when nothing sounds out of tune. Turning towards Nakakoji Haruma, Kuga Shuu said. “The piano is ready for use.” 

"Thank you…" Nakakoji Haruma nodded before he headed towards the upright piano placed on the stage and get the few students he need to test out the vocal range to join him at the piano. 

While Nakakoji Haruma had the rest of the class members to do the vocal range test, so he could get a better idea of how high their voice range is - to come up with the rearrangements of the music pieces to the show ‘Beauty and the Beast’. The remaining members of the class sans Team Hiragi who are obviously not around, as they are off training for the opening ceremony… gathered around for some idle chit-chat. 

"Right…so, this is where Team Ootori trained… but why did you guys decide to continue using this hall after Stardust debuts? The right to use the hall was rescinded after your team loses the star-team status, isn't it?" Nanjo Koki then starts firing questions at the members of Stardust to satisfy his own curiosity. 

"Hmm… I guess it's a habit? We are pretty much used to this training hall already that we decide to apply for the same practice hall after Stardust debuts. With the stage presence in the hall, it's easier for us to run through the blocking and positioning for performance too." Yuuta shrugged as he responded to Nanjo Koki's inquiry. 

"So, what do you guys do most when it comes down to train under that weirdo…?" Kitahara Ren started only to recall that Hoshitani is dating that weirdo he was saying, and thus apologized sheepishly to the green-eyed leader of Stardust shortly after he asks his question. 

“It’s fine… no offenses taken, he is a weirdo, after all.” Yuuta shakes his head as he smiles in response to Kitahara’s inquiry. 

“Well… Ootori-senpai does really lives up to his reputation for being a weirdo. I mean, logically speaking, who on earth plans a lesson on improvisation for the students on the first day of class?” Tengenji Kakeru felt his lips twitched uncontrollably as he thought back to the first day of Team Ootori’s lesson as a group. 

"Hah?! What was that again?" The duo from Team Sazanami and Team Yuzuriha gaped as they turn disbelieving eyes on Tengenji Kakeru following the end of the redhead's statement. 

“I said, Ootori-senpai made us do improvisation on the first practice.” Tengenji Kakeru deadpans in response. 

"Indeed… and Yuuta's performance was really awful then." Tsukigami Kaito commented, his tone dry and laced with humor. 

“What was it again? Ah… right, the murder case of the Ayanagi Academy - Scene 4.” Kuga Shuu added on, smirking as he commented enjoying the flush forming on his team leader’s cheeks. 

“Mou… it’s not my fault, alright?! I’m quite sure all of us were stumped when we flipped the page only to find the rest of the script completely empty.” Yuuta protested as his friends teased him mercilessly over his first attempt at the improvisation practice. 

“But all of us were able to adapt, except for you…” Tengenji deadpans in return.

"Indeed, everyone was sweating at one point… especially when your reaction was a little too delayed. We thought we are going back to square one after spending lots of time and efforts to bring the scene to where it was already." Tsukigami Kaito added as he took a walk down his memory lane to the point where Team Ootori has just been formed. 

“So, how did the scene end?” Ageha Riku inquires, out of curiosity.

“Ah… it ended smoothly. Albeit, it would be better if Yuuta didn’t drag the moment on… but I think at that point, we are just plain relieved that the scene ended smoothly. Ultimately, Yuuta managed to catch on to the hint Kuga provided him with at the last possible moment. Either way, it seems Ootori-senpai has a little too much fun watching us struggle on-stage as we tried to work together when half the time we didn’t know what to expect from the others.” Tsukigami Kaito responded, shaking his head at the memory of that first practice session of Team Ootori. 

"But that wasn't all, aside from making us do improvisation acts all the time… I think Ootori-senpai pretty much gives us free rein over what kind of practices we wish to do. Well, outside of the time we were practicing for the newcomers' debut performance. Come to think of it, there weren't really many things he taught us…the only thing we learn from him is to face obstacles head-on, and think on one's feet." Tengenji Kakeru surmised, after going through all the memories he had about being under the guidance of the purplish-white haired senior. 

"I think our team has the most improvisation practices clocked if there's ever a proper record for it… we did it daily during the co-training camp with Team Hiragi, as though dealing with the curve-ball throw our way from Ootori-senpai isn't enough. We have an unpredictable dog to cope with as well…" Tsukigami Kaito commented, a tad dryly. 

“Anyway, do you think the Kao Council would allow us to participate in the opening ceremony?” Shifting the topic of conversation back to the Ayanagi Festival and the opening ceremony, Hachiya Sou voiced his question aloud to the green-eyed leader of Stardust. 

“Well… with Shiki-chan as the Head of the Kao Council? I’ll say 75% chance of my proposal going through, after all, the Vice-Head is Chiaki-senpai… not Fuyusawa-senpai. So, the possibility is quite high.” Yuuta shrugged his response easily enough. 

Meanwhile, in the Kao Council meeting room, the members of the Kao Council have gathered around to discuss the feasibility of the proposal brought forth by Hoshitani Yuuta in detail. 

"Shiki, I trust that Kasugano has updated you on the situation?" Chiaki Takafumi said the moment he entered the meeting room for the meeting he has called to address the proposal presented to them by Hoshitani Yuuta of Team Ootori. 

"Yes, Shion has already informed me of the situation. So, Hoshitani-kun has decided to participate in the opening ceremony but wanted to do it in a 2-stages arrangement so he could fulfill the inner desires of competing with the members of Team Hiragi? That, and he said that this is also the inner desire of Tatsumi Rui?" Shiki Toma said, turning towards the trio that just entered the meeting room to see if he had understood the situation accurately. 

"Indeed." Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response, as he took a seat in his designated chair while he waited for the meeting to start officially. 

“So, what are your thought about the proposal?” Chiaki Takafumi glances at his childhood friend from the corner of his eyes, before shifting his attention towards their ‘king’ - Shiki Toma, as he inquires on the thoughts of the auburn-haired teen. 

"It's unexpected and surprising, but I can also sort of, understand how it came to be… and since this opening ceremony segment is something new and without precedent. I don't see why we can't allow the changes suggested and do it in a 2 stages competition. After all, in this segment, we are supposed to announce the potential candidates for the new Kao Council in the next school year. Honestly, in our last discussion - we did mention the possibility of jumbling up the members like what our seniors did when they picked us as the Kao Council for this school year. Unlike the last Kao Council, we were selected from two different teams. Who is to say that we can't select members from more teams to form the next Kao Council?" Shiki Toma commented before he added that Nanjo Koki from Team Sazanami does seem a more likely candidate for the new council as opposed to putting Inumine on the council. 

"...I admit you do have a point in pointing out that Inumine Seishiro of Team Hiragi would serve no purpose on the new Kao Council unless you are looking for a mascot character. However, have you thought about the sheer amount of paperwork we have to do if you agree to Hoshitani's proposal? The Ayanagi Festival is starting on the 5th of October, which means it's only about 5 weeks away. Depending on the situation, it may take up to an entire week for the proposal to go through with the board… which then cuts down our preparation time to 4 weeks'. Considering the number of things we have to complete by then… are you prepared to clock over-time work over the next four weeks?!" Fuyusawa Ryo tried to reason with his auburn-haired friend logically when it seems that his friend is leaning towards agreeing to Hoshitani's proposal. 

"Ryo, I see where you're coming from… but I also wanted to respect the wishes of the students. Especially, the desire to compete; stems from Tatsumi Rui - the leader of Team Hiragi, the star of stars. Hoshitani isn't the type to disappoint his friends, and since the desire to compete was voiced aloud by Tatsumi Rui… Hoshitani, would, of course, wants to grant his friend's wish. Thus, he decides to suggest a 2-stages arrangement as opposed to performing together as a group of 14 members. In his opinion, it doesn't matter if it's a single group or separate group performances - what matters most is the 14 of them all get to perform in the same segment." Shiki said, as he analyzed the situation and explained why his pseudo-mom decides to suggest a 2-stages arrangement for the opening ceremony. 

While this is slightly more troublesome than the single-stage performance that involves all 14 of them at one time, it would satisfy their inner desires to compete with one another. 

"...Do what you want then, it isn't as though my thoughts weigh any importance around here. I wouldn't stand in your way, just don't expect me to do anything more than what's required in my job scope." Fuyusawa Ryo eventually gave up on the idea of persuading his auburn-haired friend otherwise, it's obvious his friend is overjoyed on the idea that Stardust would get to perform. Rather, Hoshitani Yuuta would be performing… whether is it Stardust or Stardust 9 matters not in Shiki's eyes, likely. 

“Okay…so, it’s settled… we will be proceeding with a 2-stages opening ceremony. The performance would be revue for both stages, and Irinatsu would be coming up with the music for the two stages.” Chiaki Takafumi surmised after sensing no further objections coming from his childhood friend’s direction. At this point, Chiaki is just relieved that his friend is no longer disagreeing with Shiki’s ideas… as for his friend’s decision to not help them with the additional paperwork that resulted from this decision made; Chiaki decides to let it slide. 

“...Well, technically, I just need to work on the music for Team Hiragi… because the music for Stardust 9 is already done.” Irinatsu sweat-dropped under the incredulous gaze of his fellow friends, in particular, when a certain aquamarine-haired teen turns the frosty-like gaze upon him. 

"How did that happens?" Fuyusawa Ryo demanded an explanation, an unamused look in his eyes. The aquamarine-haired teen had trouble understanding how this situation came to be, especially since he had specifically told Irinatsu to work on the music piece for the opening ceremony since the beginning of the school year. 

"Erm…because I'm part of the Stardust unofficial composition team? That and the Stardust have a lot of existing music compositions pieces stock up, unused and unreleased somewhere in Honjo and my combined music library storage space? So, essentially I just need to find something amid their existing music pieces and modifies it to suit the newly-formed Stardust 9? While on the subject, I need to recreate a new piece of music for Team Hiragi from scratch. The previous piece of music you told me to create for the opening ceremony has been completed but I don't think it's quite suitable for use now that we are doing the opening ceremony in two stages…" Irinatsu sweat-dropped as he responds to his irate friend's inquiry. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the aquamarine-haired teen - Fuyusawa Ryo, allowed a sigh to escape from his lips before asking Irinatsu in return. "…And why on earth is the completed piece of music for the opening ceremony unsuitable for usage now?" 

"Erm…because I don't quite have inspirations before, and ended up composing the music with the entire company in mind? Rather, I composed the song - Magic Time Maker with 14 members opening ceremony performance in mind. Hence, it is no longer suitable now we are going to do the opening ceremony in a 2 stages performance arrangement." Irinatsu explained with a lopsided grin playing on his lips, as he shrugged his response at his group of curious friends.

“In what way do you mean it’s unsuitable for usage?” Fuyusawa Ryo pressed on for details, and out of no choice, Irinatsu pull out the newly composed music clip file on his laptop and hit the ‘play’ button on his laptop music player. 

The moment the music clip finished playing, the other four members are completely silent. The starting portion of the music is still okay, but when it reached the middle portion - it started to scream Team Ootori vibe all over. 

"...You're right, it definitely isn't Team Hiragi's style. It's okay if it's performed by the entire company, and the effects would be really good if that's the case… but Team Hiragi alone would not be able to bring out the climax effects for this song. And Team Hiragi on their own tends to lean towards the Jazz and Groove style of music, so I reckon you should recreate another piece of music for the opening ceremony." Chiaki Takafumi nodded, agreeing with Irinatsu that this piece of music is most definitely unsuitable for Team Hiragi.

“Agreed… for some odd reason, I envision Tokyo Dome when I listen to this song.” Shiki Toma commented, causing Irinatsu to snort aloud at his response. 

“Tokyo Dome? Isn’t that pushing it a little? Yokohama Arena sounds a little more realistic…” Irinatsu Masashi deadpans in return. 

"Oi, the two of you… that's quite enough already. The office hours have not ended as of yet." Chiaki Takafumi rolls his eyes as he warned his two friends who seem to have gone off-topic to discuss suitable and plausible concert venues for the Stardust, out of the blue. 

“Well… that’s good, at least your job is already half-way there. Now you would just need to get a new piece of music out for Team Hiragi, isn’t it?” Shiki grinned happily at his blond friend in response. 

“My job may have been half-way there already, but you guys have a lot more paperwork to handle considering that Ryo-chin is washing his hands off the entire situation.” Irinatsu sweat-dropped as he reminded his auburn-haired friend. 

"EH?! Ryo… you are not helping us out?" Shiki looks rather shocked by the bit of news, but Kasugano Shion and Chiaki Takafumi had the 'I knew it' kind of look on their faces. 

“If your memory serves you right, you would’ve remembered that I am against the idea of obligating their wilful wishes to use the opening ceremony as a competing stage, right from the beginning. As such, I’m the antagonist, the villain - remember?” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response as he flipped the folder in front of him closed, and stood to head back to his office. 

"Shiki, at this point, you should just be glad that Ryo only decides to wash his hands off this entire situation than to make things difficult for us. At least, now he isn't hindering us from submitting an amended proposal to the board with regards to the opening ceremony segment for this year's Ayanagi Festival event." Chiaki Takafumi deadpans at his auburn-haired friend before he stood to leave the meeting room for his own offices. Thankfully, the preparation stages for the entire event are still at its beginning stages and time is something they still had on their side to deal with the series of new changes. 

Fuyusawa Ryo, upon entering his own office, promptly opens up his email client to draft an email to the nursing home where the Stardust is supposed to visit and hold a performance for the old folks residing in the institution that there's a change in the visitors' number. Instead of the original 5 students, they should now expect 6 students to turn up on Sunday. 

After sending out the email to the person-in-charge of the nursing home, the aquamarine-haired teen sneaks a look at the timing reflected on his laptop. Realizing that there is still a bit of time until the office hours ended for the day, Fuyusawa decides to drop by the training facility to pay his own students a visit. 

The visit to his students didn't last too long, in fact, he was only in the training room of his students for about half an hour before taking his leave. His students don't seem to mind, which is a relief since he is quite busy these days. The aquamarine-haired teen had just stepped out of his students' training room when he noticed Fudo Akane approaching him.

“Yes, can I help you with anything today, Akane?” Fuyusawa Ryo sighed inwardly as he turns to regard the approaching teen with a flat look in his eyes. 

“I need you to check through my science assignments…” Fudo Akane said in response, holding up his copy of the science workbook. 

“...Come along then.” Fuyusawa rolls his eyes as he starts leading the orange-haired teen towards the direction of his private office. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Ootori, Yuuta, Ageha, Shiki] - 31st August 2018, 4.30pm

Shiki-chan: Meeting’s over at the Kao Council, your suggestion for the opening ceremony has been accepted. ^_^ Rejoice, Mama Yuuta! ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

Yuu-chan: ^_^ Thank you for the help, Shiki-chan XD 

Once again, I apologize for the paperwork caused, for you and your team. ^_^ 

Shiki-chan: Anything for you, Mama Yuuta ~＼(^ o ^)／ 

I had always wanted for the Stardust to perform in the opening ceremony in the first place but only agreed to Ryo's suggestion for giving the honors to Team Hiragi after he brought up the point that Stardust has too many commitments to focus on the opening ceremony. ^^; 

So, I’m really happy that you managed to work something out in your schedule to participate in the opening ceremony. (◠▽◠〃 )

Itsuki: Congrats~ Yuu-chan XD I’ll be looking forward to the Ayanagi Festival ^_^ <3333

PS: Tsubasa would be coming back soon, and he would arrive back just in time for the Ayanagi Festival too ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: (⚈∇⚈ ) Really? Hiragi-senpai is coming back? Tat-chan would be happy to know about the news ^_^ How is Hiragi-senpai faring in Broadway? 

Itsuki: He’s doing fine, I don’t really know the details… but you can ask him yourself when he’s back. My mom would definitely invite him for dinner when he got back in town ^_^ 

PS: Where is Ageha-chan? *Curious Emoji*

Yuu-chan: He’s practicing ^^; 

We would be performing the song - ‘Knock on Dreams’ this Sunday for the old folks. So, he’s practicing the song performance now ^^;

Itsuki: I see ^^; any chance of me getting a video of the performance? I didn’t get to see it the first time around, I heard you let him perform the song during the concert rehearsal session in Karuizawa?

Yuu-chan: Yes, how did you know? *Curious Emoji*

Itsuki: I heard it from Tsukigami-senpai and then you mention it in passing that night before you knocked out from the weariness of the long day. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: I see… well, if you want a video of the performance. I supposed I could get Kaicchin to record it down for you. ^^;

Itsuki: Of course, I want a recording of it ^_^ 

Shiki-chan: Eh?! Ageha-chan gets to do a duet performance with you? Can I also perform a duet with you, Mama Yuuta? ლ｜＾Д＾ლ｜

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Erm… why would you want to perform a duet with me? 

Shiki-chan: You have a duet with Papa Ootori - Hoshi no Stride, duet version… I saw it during the unveiling stage performance of Stardust last Sept. And now, you also have a duet with Ageha-chan… I’m the only one left in the family without a duet performance with you! Not fair! *Pouting Emoji* o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮(｡>口<｡)╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡

Itsuki: ^^; Shiki-chan, you are really getting the hang of ‘acting’ young, aren’t you? (Θ艸Θ)

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I’ll see what I can do… 

Shiki-chan: 八(＾□＾*) Thank you, Mama Yuuta! ヾ(´･ᵕ･｀｡ )ノ”

Ageha-chan: Is that Shiki throwing a tantrum? Because he didn’t get a duet with Mama Yuuta?

Itsuki: Obviously… but Yuu-chan is a good mom, ^_^ So, he decides to indulge… I wonder who is going to be pestered into writing a song for Yuu-chan to placate Shiki-chan, this time. 

Yuu-chan: No idea, I’ll go and comb through the library of ready music clips of Gochin and see if I can find any. I’m trying not to inconvenience Iri-senpai any further than necessary. He’s already swamped with the compositions for the opening ceremony. Honjo-senpai is busy writing songs for the female group - Alive, and he has to work on the rearrangement for the new song ‘Gift~’ as well as ‘Growin Up’ for Stardust…

Ageha-chan: Supposedly, you managed to have a duet song with Shiki recorded/created… where/when would the song even be performed? (C_C)

Shiki-chan: On the subject, Irina-chan was saying that he only needs to work on the music piece for Team Hiragi, the music piece for Stardust 9 only needs modification to the original music… ^^; he claimed you guys have a lot of written music that's unpublished so he could just use one of them. 

PS: Ageha-chan, I’m sure an opportunity to perform the song would arise in time. Perhaps during the Xmas party this year? Eh… Mama Yuuta, is it still going to happen this year? I missed the party last year…but Irina-chan was there, and then he decides to send me the photos he took with you and your team… I was practically green with envy then. >_< 

Yuu-chan: … Right, so Iri-senpai decides to take the easy way out for the music - I mean.^^;

PS: Erm… I’m not certain yet. It’s too early to say for sure… I’ll let you know at a later point in time. 

Ageha-chan: Coming back to the music for the opening ceremony…don’t tell me - we are doing ‘Gift~Curtain Call’…=_=;

Yuu-chan: No, I don't think so. Iri-senpai mentioned that it's from Stardust unpublished work, so it can't be the curtain call song… while that song wasn't released to the general public yet. There was an all-cast version included as part of the special encore track in the Shadow and Lights Special DVD box set. So, likely it's one of the songs with only the music written - lyrics not done yet. Honjo-senpai loves to stock up music pieces since we have a tendency to request music clips from him without warning ^^; 

Ageha-chan: Oh… so you had no idea which song it would be then? *Curious Emoji*

Yuu-chan: Yep, no idea. Until I hear it for the first time, that is ^^; 

Itsuki: BTW, Yuu-chan… our duet version of the - Hoshi no Stride is now up on Stream_Cloud & MOTUBE. ^^

Yuu-chan: EH?!! !! (;ﾟﾛﾟﾉ)ﾉ 

Shiki-chan: I know! [Insert MOTUBE link to Hoshi no Stride_Duet Version. Mp4] - Here! XD I have it on my playlist on MOTUBE ^_^

Oh~ and I also have this on my playlist too :D [Insert MOTUBE link to Rising Star_Hoshitani Yuuta_Opening Theme for Rising Star. Mp4] 

Yuu-chan: (〃ﾉωﾉ) Gosh… I thought you were just a fan of Stardust. ^^; 

Shiki-chan: Yes, I'm a fan of Stardust… but I'm more of your fan ^_^ so, of course, I have your solo songs on my playlist too ^_^ 

Ageha-chan: Ah… the Rising Star song was the one you performed when you stand-in for the middle-school drama club performance, isn’t it? (o^^o)♪

Yuu-chan: Yes ^^;

Itsuki: XD So, you ended up snatching the job right under the nose of your namesake eh? :P I heard the anime is originally looking to let Ashu Yuuta perform that opening theme, but you beat him to the job ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: (o//◡//o ) Sort of… ^^;

Ageha-chan: (* ≧艸≦)

Shiki-chan: Well… I'm sure that Ashu guy would have other jobs coming his way ^_^ Either way, I went to watch the anime Rising Star after finding out Mama Yuuta performed the opening song, thus far - I quite like the storyline. But the one episode per week arrangement is kind of driving me, nutters! >_< 

Itsuki: LMAO~ you actually went to watch the anime? 

Shiki-chan: Yes, I did. ^^; It’s a good thing it’s broadcast on Sundays evening, else I wouldn’t be able to watch it ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Since you watched the anime, do you know that the producer for that anime is actually Futaba Taiga’s elder brother - Futaba Takumi? That, and there’s going to be a live-action adaptation soon? ^^; 

Shiki-chan: EH?! O_O Really?!

Yuu-chan: Yep ^_^ 

Itsuki: Yuu-chan, what's the anime about? I know the show, but I didn't watch it at all… ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Ah… it’s about a teen that inspired to become an idol and covered the teen’s experience/learning/growing in the idol training school. The live-action adaptation would be using the Bambi training school as the filming site. Depending on the situation, TKK Boys & the MatteR might get cameo scenes in the live-action version of the show. XD

Itsuki: I see… are you still in school? 

Yuu-chan: For now, I’m still in school. I’m waiting for Ageha-chan, we would head back to the dorm together. Are you coming by already?

Itsuki: Not yet… the receptionist at my dad's company is on half-day leave today, I was asked to cover for the receptionist until 6pm because my father is expecting a courier at the office and he needs to head out for a client meeting so I can't leave until 6pm. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Oh… poor you, are you getting paid for the half-day work at your dad’s company?

Itsuki: Not exactly, Dad says he's going to increase 5% for my allowance in September to compensate me for my time spent covering for his receptionist today in his office. ^^; @ Shiki-chan, I'm only reaching by 7pm since it takes 1 hour to get to the school from my dad's office. 

Shiki-chan: Noted. I will be in the office until then… now I need to get back to the paperwork ^^; 

Yuu-chan: (و •̀ ᴗ•́ )و Gambatte, Shiki-chan! 

“Shiki, are you not leaving the office yet?” The voice of Kasugano Shion broke Shiki’s focus on the group chat, and the auburn-haired teen promptly sweat-dropped. 

"Erm… no, I'll leave in a while. If you need to go, you can leave first… I'll lock up when I'm done." Shiki sweat-dropped when a glance at the timing reflected on his laptop informs him that it's already 5.45pm. He had essentially spent the last one hour on the family GC created by his pseudo-dad, talking nonsense when he was supposed to be working on his paperwork. How did the thought of informing his pseudo-mom about the outcome of the opening ceremony arrangement, ended up with him veering off-topic altogether(?)

Shaking his head, the auburn-haired teen finally set aside his mobile device to refocus his attention back on the paperwork he had been neglecting. He had a meeting scheduled with the board to update them on the impending changes to the opening ceremony segment and thus he would need to revise the earlier copy of the proposal. 

Back in the OtoHoshi family GC, Itsuki was satisfied to know that Shiki was no longer focusing on the chat. Since that means that the teen has finally returned the attention back to the paperwork piling on the teen's desk. Likewise, Yuuta was equally glad to see that Shiki has gone back to work… Ageha Riku, on the other hand, has just called it a day for the practice of the song - 'Knock on Dream'. 

Together, the duo then made their way back to the dormitory. Hachiya Sou was already back at the dorm, likely going through the list of items they would need to prepare for the performance of ‘Beauty and the Beast’. The members of Stardust, on the other hand, are busy with their respective tasks. 

Nayuki Toru has gone off for his meeting with the manager of Stardust - Mogami Saiko, to talk about the web-based food show he has been scouted to host. Kuga Shuu, on the other hand, was off on a movie date with his girlfriend - Nayuki Yuki. 

Tengenji Kakeru, on the other hand, is still around in school but he is waiting for his pink-haired beau so they could head back to the dorm together. Tsukigami Kaito, is back at the dorm already, citing the need for a nap. The navy-haired teen had invited Yuuta to head back to the dorm together, but Yuuta turns down the offer after Ageha cited his desire for Yuuta to remain behind and check if he had gotten the choreography right. So, Yuuta told Tsukigami to head back first while he would go back at a later timing with Ageha. 

Seeing as Yuuta is already quite familiar with the route between the school and the dorm, Tsukigami didn’t insist on his team leader to leave alongside him and instead obliged his leader’s request to leave the school first. Mainly because Tsukigami Kaito knew there’s still Ageha around who can bring their leader back to the dorm if Yuuta is really that absent-minded enough to have forgotten the way back to the dorm, out of a sudden. 

"Kasuga-chan, Shiki is not leaving yet?" Irinatsu who met Kasugano Shion along the way as they made their way out of the Kao Council building, inquires when he noticed that the pink-haired teen has come out alone. 

"Nope, he says he still has something to do and ask me to leave first. He would lock up afterward." Kasugano Shion shakes his head in response. 

"Oh well… let's just leave him be then. Ootori-senpai is going to come in later anyway, so even if Shiki fell asleep in his office - there's no need to worry just yet because Ootori-senpai would wake him up if that's the case." Irinatsu shrugged as he responded, making his way towards the direction of the school gate. 

Private chat between Satou Mitsuru and Hoshitani Yuuta, 31st August 2018, 6pm

Yuu-chan: Mit-chan, eh… I'm not sure what time is it over at the country where you and dad are at present. But I'll just hope I didn't wake you up with the message, anyway, Itsuki has confirmed that he would be free for the dinner session with you and dad on the 15th of Sept. Let me know whether we are doing the dinner at home or are we doing it outside in a restaurant setting… ^^; 

Mit-chan: Yuu-chan, no worries. We are still in Hong Kong, and the time difference between the two countries is just 1 hour. So, you can rest easy… you didn’t wake me from a peaceful slumber or anything of the sort. Noted on your boyfriend’s preference for the dinner session to be on the 15th of September. We have yet to decide on the venue for the dinner, I will update you when we return to Japan. 

PS: Please help to remind Yukari to pay for the bills at home… I do not wish to come home to find the electricity/water cut off because she forgot to pay the bills. =_= 

Yuu-chan: ^^; Has something of this sort happens before? 

Mit-chan: Yes, 2 years back I believe. Your dad is in Naha, Okinawa for some research work for his new script… I'm in Sendai for a new IT project. 2 weeks… I return to find the electricity services disrupted because she forgot to pay on time. The water nearly got disrupted as well, but she managed to pay on the very last day. I had to wait 8 hours for electricity to get reconnected. =_=

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Noted, I will inform her right away ^^; 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yukari and Hoshitani Yuuta, 31st Aug 2018, 6.15pm

Yuu-chan: Yukari-nee, Mit-chan ask if you’d paid the bills for August. Today’s the last day of August, you need to make the payment by today if you don’t wish to get your electricity/water cut off. ^^;

Yukari: Yikes! Shit! Damn… the convenience stores are open 24 hours, right? The services are available at all convenience stores, right? 

Yuu-chan: ^^; As far as I know, 7-11, Lawson and Family Mart all have the bill payment services. 

Yukari: Good… thanks for the reminder! I'll go and pay for them now… might as well pay the phone bill together. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop emoji* 

When Ootori finally arrived at the Ayanagi Academy Kao Council building, he was hardly surprised to find that his pseudo-son, Shiki Toma has once again fallen asleep on the work desk. With a shake of his head, the purplish-white haired senior promptly shakes the teen awake.

“Shiki-chan, wake up.” Ootori Itsuki started, shaking the auburn-haired teen. 

Shiki Toma blinked a few times, before giving up and use his hands to rub the sleep out from his eyes instead. Upon noticing who has been shaking him awake all this time, the sleepy teen was puzzled for a second before realizing that he had fallen asleep in his office - again. 

"Oh… what time is it now?" Shiki asks as he let out a yawn while reaching into the drawer to extract the empty bento boxes. 

"I see that Sayuri-chan had swing by earlier to drop off her bento box as well." Ootori Itsuki took the two offered bento boxes and nodded in response before unzipping his backpack to stash the two empty bento boxes into the bag. 

“Yes, she came by around 5 to drop off the bento since she has no idea what time you would be coming in. And you have yet to answer me on the current time, Papa…” Shiki said as he continues to yawn. 

“...I thought you weren’t going to call me papa in RL?” Ootori Itsuki blinked, sounding quite surprised when he heard how the auburn-haired teen had taken to address him this time. 

“Well… nobody is around to hear it now, so it wouldn’t hurt to call you the term you have been dying to hear from me with the way you keep yapping about it in the GC.” Shiki Toma rolls his eyes in response, trying to stand only to fall back down into his seat unexpectedly. 

"Shiki-chan, are you okay?" Ootori frowned, as he placed the back of his hands on the auburn-haired teen's forehead to feel the teen's temperature. 

“I’m fine, I don’t have a fever… I think I’ve sat too long in the same position so the blood circulation isn’t too smooth. Hence the stumbling just now when I stood…” Shiki hurried to reassure Ootori about his well-being, as he stood up once again. This time, he made sure to remain standing for a few seconds before attempting to take a step. 

Satisfied that Shiki is not down with any viruses, Ootori Itsuki heaved a sigh of relief as he too, straighten his posture before sifting through his pseudo-son work-desk to see if there’s anything he would need to sort through for the teen. Satisfied that Chiaki had at least filter out the more pressing paperwork and have them processed, Ootori left the paperwork cluttered on Shiki’s desk intact. 

“Well… if you’re quite done with your paperwork for today, let’s make a move and lock the offices up - shall we?” Ootori prompted, knowing for a fact that he ought to make the teen leave alongside him as he departs from the school. 

Due to Shiki’s parents’ constant saying about how the teen could be absent-minded after waking, Ootori decides to walk his pseudo-son back to the school’s dorm building. Only turning to leave after witnessing the teen’s safe entry into the building, of course, before he left - he made sure to drop a message to his beau to inform him of Shiki’s return. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 31st Aug 2018, 7.15pm

Itsuki: Yuu-chan, I just walked Shiki-chan back. He's now on his way into the building, kindly make sure he doesn't fell off the steps of the stairs. He was yawning the entire way back… =_=; I had to pull him back once when he attempts to cross the road when the signal is still red. Two times I had to drag him away from stepping on a stray cat's tail because he wasn't watching his steps ^^; 

Yuu-chan: O_O Noted. I will keep an eye on him… 

"Ageha-chan, can you go and collect Shiki-chan? Itsuki said he'd just walked Shiki-chan back…" Yuuta started, turning his eyes towards Ageha Riku while he turns towards his cream-haired friend and asks if there's anything simple to eat and wouldn't make a mess after eating. 

"Is there a reason why you're asking something like this?" Nayuki blinked in surprise, the cream-haired teen has just gotten back from his meeting with Mogami Saiko about half an hour ago. The information about the new food show he has been asked to host for the web-based channel on MOTUBE kept in a folder he had under his arm. 

“Itsuki just walked Shiki-chan back from school, he says Shiki-chan has been yawning all the way back… if Shiki-chan goes to bed now, chances are he would sleep through dinner later. So, I figured it’s best to let him grab a bite while he’s still awake.” Yuuta responded, sounding slightly sheepish as he addressed his friend. 

“Ah… I’ll just make him some rice-balls then.” Nayuki nodded in understanding, as he hurried to set the information packet down onto the dining table where his teammates sat while he entered the kitchen to start making rice-balls for the sleepy senior. 

“Yuuta… I’ve brought Shiki over as per your request.” Just then, Ageha Riku entered the dining room pulling the sleepy auburn-haired teen with him. The scene looks absolutely funny to many, because of the height differences between Ageha and Shiki… it looks quite comical. 

“Thank you, Ageha-chan. Now, go and join Hachiya-kun for your dinner.” Yuuta smiles at the black-haired teen in response, before shifting his eyes to the auburn-haired teen and sighed. 

"Sit down, Shiki-chan. I know you're tired, but you can't go to bed yet. I need you to eat something first, you mustn't skip meals." Yuuta addressed Shiki in a stern tone of voice. 

“...Okay, Mama… but made it quick. I’m sleepy…” Shiki Toma mumbled in response, as he flopped down in the empty seat next to his pseudo-mom. 

“It will be quick, I assured you.” Yuuta rolls his eyes as he responded, already gotten used to Shiki’s tendency to call him ‘mom’ whenever the teen is not quite awake. Of course, it also might have something to do with Shiki finally stop giving a fuck about what to call him. 

"I thought Manjome exaggerates… but it seems legit that our current head of the Kao Council addressed you as 'Mama'." Jumonji Ryosuke sweat-dropped having finally seen with his own eyes of how the auburn-haired senior interacted with his fellow classmate while in a state of sleepiness. 

“There you go, Yuuta-kun.” Finally after another 3 minutes’, Nayuki Toru came out with a plate of three rice-balls neatly made into the shape of a soccer ball. 

“Thank you, Na-chan.” Yuuta smiled his gratitude to his cream-haired friend before picking up a soccer-shape rice-ball and pressed it into the sleepy teen’s hands and said. 

"Shiki-chan, eat," Yuuta said in an ordering tone of voice. 

And so, Shiki Toma brought the rice-ball to his mouth and start to bite down on the rice-ball without caring of what it was that he’s eating. Mechanically, the auburn-haired teen chewed and swallowed - drinking only when the glass of water is pressed into his hands by Yuuta. Later, Yuuta had to pull out some sanitary wet wipes for Shiki to wipe his hands and mouth. 

“Good, now another sip of water. Excellent, do you need to use the facility?” Yuuta asks next, sounding half-amused as he guided the sleepy teen through the routines as though he was speaking to a little boy. 

Shiki Toma blinked, it took him quite some time to understand what his pseudo-mom is asking. The fact that he could still make sense of the meaning of using the facility is quite miraculous at this point, seeing as Shiki’s mind is already 80% shut down. Eventually, he shakes his head indicating that he didn’t need to use the toilet.

"Okay, so no toilet… it's straight to bed for you." Yuuta then shepherds Shiki back up the stairs ensuring that the auburn-haired teen didn't slip and fell at any point in time. 

“Wow…” Mishima Kei, who opened the door to admit the entrance of Yuuta and his sleepy roommate literally gaped at the sight that unfolds in front of his eyes soon after. 

Initially, Yuuta was going to leave after sending Shiki back to the room. But after witnessing how Shiki can't even unbutton his clothes properly and how Shiki attempted to climb into bed with the shoes and socks still on his feet. The green-eyed teen sighed, as he unlaced the shoelaces and remove the shoes from Shiki's feet. He left the socks on, figuring that it wouldn't kill to sleep with socks on, once in a while. 

"Shiki, raise your arms for me," Yuuta instructed as he changed the top for the sleepy teen. By now, Shiki's basically obeying his instructions like a doll and with eyes closed. Yuuta didn't bother to get Shiki to change the pants, figuring that the teen could do it when he woke in the middle of the night for a toilet break. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that Shiki had already taken off half the shirt messily… Yuuta probably wouldn't even bother to help the teen change out from the top. 

Afterward, Yuuta promptly tucked the sleepy teen into bed. Thankful that Shiki has the bottom bunk in the room, turning towards the stunned-like Mishima Kei… Yuuta apologized for stunning the senior. 

"It's fine, I mean I'm quite accustomed to Shiki coming back in looking like a drunk when he's too tired. Kasugano often had to straighten him up when he gets his hair tangled in his shirt while trying to pull it off like a t-shirt too. But Kasugano rarely tucks him into bed and would wake him up to do the changing himself. So, I'm quite surprised you indulge him this much." Mishima Kei responded, still looking awe by how Yuuta managed his sleepy and messy roommate in general. 

"Ah… Kasugano-senpai probably isn't comfortable with clothing another person, I'm not that averse to the idea of clothing someone else. Besides, I've seen quite many men shirtless so it doesn't quite bother me as much. Of course, I'm sure Shiki-chan doesn't get as clingy with Kasugano-senpai as he is with me… at least, he won't really behave like a 5-year-old in front of his friends." Yuuta mused aloud to Mishima Kei with a rueful shake of his head. 

“Oh… don’t tell Shiki-chan that he basically behaves like a 5-year-old whining for ‘Mama’ to help when he can’t get his shirt off properly just now. He would be mortified when he hears of it tomorrow morning.” Yuuta reminded the amused Mishima Kei before he left the dorm room shared between his pseudo-son, Shiki Toma and the 3rd year instrumental department student who is also a part of Stardust’s composition team. 

“I won’t tell… but I’m not going to be responsible with what the rumor factory will churn out from the earlier sight in the hallway.” Mishima Kei commented in a dry tone of voice, his eyes filled with mirth. 

"...Of course, the rumor factor will spur into action." Yuuta rolls his eyes in response, before turning to leave the room. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Itsuki, Yuu-chan, Shiki-chan, Ageha-chan] - 31st August 2018, 8pm

Itsuki: (つ≧▽≦)つ Yuu-chan, I heard Shiki-chan has regressed to a 5YO earlier? 

Yuu-chan: Ageha-chan told you, I assumed? ^^; 

Itsuki: Yep XD Oh my gosh… Shiki-chan is so cute when he’s not functional/sleep-deprived XD He’s a little like you in this area XD

Yuu-chan: ^^; is it? Okay… maybe the bit about being able to sleep anywhere, anytime is similar ^^; 

Itsuki: You also whined for attention when you’re barely functional. 

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop* Now I wonder how Ageha-chan would be like when he's sleep-deprived? 

Ageha-chan: I seldom get sleep-deprived, I slept like the dead and only wakes when I slept enough. According to Sou… that is… ^^; 

Itsuki: How many hours do you need to sleep to be considered functional? @Ageha-chan

Ageha-chan: 6-7 Hours. Anything below 6 hours, I cannot function and I get massive headaches that put me in a nasty mood. 

Itsuki: Ah… better than Yuu-chan, he legit need 8 hours of sleep… or he would fall asleep anywhere/anytime as he claims. ^^; 

PS: Shiki can functions with 5 hours minimal, according to his birth parents… but he would end up like what he is earlier by 8pm if he slept lesser than 5 hours. It kinds of makes me wonder what time he slept last night ^^; 

Yuu-chan: =_=; BTW, I'm not quite sure what the rumor factor will come up with tomorrow… or later tonight ^^; but Shiki-chan whines that he wants to have mac and cheese for tomorrow's lunch when I tucked him in earlier…

Itsuki: O_O You went and tuck Shiki-chan in?!

Yuu-chan: Well… he’s mentally 5YO at that point and it amuses his roommate plenty ^^; I just hope he won’t cringe when he wakes tomorrow morning XD 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Chapter 129 completed! Shiki-chan has regressed to a 5YO XD So, Shiki's sleep-deprived has various degrees. 20% awake, he's mentally 5YO. Most days, Shiki is operating on an 80% awake mental state. Upon waking from a nap, he's usually at 50-60% and he would slip and call Yuuta Mama [with or without others around]. however, he would only call Ootori 'Papa' if there is no one else present on-site [excluding his pseudo family]. Basically, in the chapter when he made it back to the dorm he's already 40% awake… by the time he reached his dorm room with Yuuta leading him in the front, he's already 20-30% awake, and 70% asleep ^^; 
> 
> Also, the song 'Rising Star' was written/composed by Gochin in my fic verse. Originally, it was planned for Ashu Yuuta to perform the song for the anime… but after Yuuta accidentally uses it in the school play, the job ended up on his Hoshitani persona instead ^^; Shiki's the only one out of the loop in the pseudo-family, hence when Itsuki commented Yuuta snatch the job from his namesake… Ageha laughed in the GC. 
> 
> Shiki legit has a duet song with Yuuta - 'Aru no mama ni' in canon, but in the fic - currently, the song is not in existence yet. :P So, Shiki asks for a duet performance with Yuuta citing it wasn't fair for him to be the only one left out ^^; 
> 
> So, Ryo is washing his hands off the paperwork XD But he’s not going to stand in the way or anything, it’s not as though he could do anything anyway ^^;


	130. Shiki Toma & his Mac and Cheese Lunch Request…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning~ XD Here's the update for today... erm, pardon the chapter title... I'm not quite sure how to name it :P
> 
> 1\. Full original content, comprising of group-chats XD  
2\. B-Pro boys cameo scene in chats... XD   
3\. Shiki-chan's regression to 5YO is caught on video XD
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter, and see you tomorrow :D

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Irinatsu, Shiki, Kasuga-chan, Taka] - 31st Aug 2018, 8pm

Irinatsu: [Attached 20180831_Sleepy Shiki. Mp4] - Guys! Look at this! 

Kasuga-chan: O_O Oh… does this mean Shiki is not joining us for dinner? 

Irinatsu: Yep, he already ate. His 'Mama Yuuta' has fed him about 30 minutes ago. :P

Taka: XD He legit call Hoshitani his ‘mom’ again XD How many times was this already?

Irinatsu: Far too many times that I’ve lost count XD Albeit, I tricked him once into calling Hoshitani ‘Mama’… but I didn’t expect him to call Hoshitani ‘Mama’ every single time he was in the state of half-asleep mode. 

Kasuga-chan: (*՞ਊ՞*）ﾉ XD I think I caught him nearly slipping up and dub Hoshitani ‘Mama’ when speaking to us during the meeting earlier. He hesitated before he says Hoshitani’s name… it’s like he was nearly about to say something else, but caught himself in time ^^； 

Taka: Thankfully, he caught himself in time or else Ryo would get weird-out. ^^;

Irinatsu: Ryo-chin would most definitely get weird-out (*>▽<*) He has got no pseudo-family in school, after all, :P The most he gets is an occasional 'Cousin-in-law' from Akane… but even that isn't exactly pseudo… not if he starts dating Akane's cousin for real. ^^; 

PS: Have Ryo made his intentions known to Anko-chan yet? 

Taka: Eh? Why are you asking me this? (; ´д｀)

Irinatsu: Simple, you’re Ryo-chin’s childhood friend… so I figure you would have more information than the rest of us XD

Taka: Erm… I haven’t really followed up on it; I know he has the intention to speak to Anko-chan about his interest in her… but I’m not quite sure if he has gotten around to doing it or not. ^^; I’ve been rather busy with the work in Kao Council recently to actually focus on his private affairs… after all, the Ayanagi Festival is considered the biggest event of the school and it lasts for 3 consecutive days. 

Irinatsu: Eh…but I’m curious. Is there any chance of you finding things out? I would ask Akane too, but I doubt he knows much about the situation seeing as his cousin refuses to share such information with him ^^; 

PS: Speaking of the Ayanagi Festival…this year due to the opening ceremony performance segment, and Shiki’s proposal for the Star-Team test stage to take place in the Ayangi Grand Hall… how is the schedule going to be like? 

Up until last year, the trend was for 2 of the star-teams to perform in the Grand Hall, and the balance 3 teams to perform in the small hall while the remaining 5 normal teams to use the special outdoor stages… and for the two teams that use the Grand Hall, one team would take the morning block while the other team will take the afternoon block. 

This year, there’s the opening ceremony which is most definitely occupying the morning block… which team will be using the afternoon block? And are all the teams doing their test stage on the same day for this year even? I’m confused… ¯\\_(⊙︿⊙)_/¯

Taka: Well…duh, if I’m Anko - I wouldn’t want to tell Akane anything too. That boy just blurts things out without a thought. Anyway, I’ll try to fish for information but I’m not sure if Ryo is going to reveal anything over dinner later. ^^; 

PS: In response to your question, I think it's a given that the test stage needs to take place on the same day. But you're right to say that the first day is not quite possible for the entire 5 teams to perform in the Grand Hall, so it's highly likely for the test stage this year to be shifted to the 2nd or 3rd day. I believed this is something we would need to decide upon over the next few meetings. Since all the five teams are using the Grand Hall… we should look at the entire event timing for the day, and see if we could break it up into 5 equal parts for the usage of the Grand Hall. As to the performing sequence, I guess we would have to do it the same old way via drawing lots for the performance slot. 

Irinatsu: Noted… so it’s another thing to add to the meeting agenda for tomorrow or next Monday. ^^; 

Taka: I'll look at the agenda for tomorrow and decide whether to put it in for tomorrow's meeting or at Monday's meeting. While on the subject, we should probably hold the briefing session for the Ayanagi Festival for the candidates' team soon… we are already behind schedule. 

Kasuga-chan: Considering that we spend the first week of the new term ironing out the details for the opening ceremony segment and making arrangements for the moving of the training facilities for the star-team from the old facility building into the new training facilities building… of course, we are behind schedule. And let's not forget, with the change of the opening ceremony into a 2 stages performance arrangements - there are now more details to iron out. =_=

Taka: Yes, well… but it doesn't affect the budget as much… so it's mostly just the paperwork that's a tad tedious to deal with when it comes down to the changes required for the opening ceremony. 

Kasuga-chan: Indeed, well… it's now about 8pm. Time to go for dinner. We will meet you down in the dining room shortly.

Putting his mobile phone away, Chiaki Takafumi turns towards his childhood friend and said. "Come on, Ryo... are you done yet? Dinner is waiting. Oh, and Irina-chan just informs us not to expect Shiki for dinner. Apparently, Shiki has already eaten and is now in bed." 

“Huh? Shiki is already asleep? So early?” Fuyusawa Ryo then turns incredulous eyes upon his childhood friend. 

"Yes, well... apparently his lack of sleep the previous night took its toll on him. So, Hoshitani decides to make him eat upon his return from school. Thus, he has eaten about 45 minutes ago and is now likely snoring away in his bed already." Chiaki sighed, before responding as he pulls the door open to step into the hallway. 

“I see...” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response, as he set aside his stationery and stood from his seat at his study desk to join his childhood friend on the trip to the dormitory’s dining room. 

“Do you reckon Shiki would really be served Mac and Cheese for tomorrow’s lunch?” Along the way, Chiaki Takafumi could easily hear someone talking about his auburn-haired friend and the mac and cheese dish. 

“Mac and Cheese? What’s that about Shiki and Mac and Cheese?” Fuyusawa Ryo who was traveling alongside Chiaki then frowned as he questions aloud to no one in particular. 

“Oh… that’s because Shiki had openly announced that he wants to eat mac and cheese for tomorrow’s lunch to Hoshitani earlier. There’s now a bet going on to see if Hoshitani would really get Ootori-senpai to prepare Shiki’s requested lunch menu…” a fellow student of their class who happens to overhear Fuyusawa’s inquiry, answered with a grin. 

“...” Fuyusawa could hardly believe what he was hearing, there’s actually a bet on something this silly? 

“Ryo, what are you thinking?” Chiaki who noticed the strange expression on his friend’s face then asks, feeling curious. 

“I was just thinking how silly it was for people to place bets on something as trivial as this…” Fuyusawa Ryo commented with a shake of his head. 

“Hmm… true, but I’m actually more surprised about Shiki coming out to announce his desired lunch menu for tomorrow because he has never done it before. Usually, he just ate whatever food Ootori-senpai had it in mind to pack and cook for him.” Chiaki tapped his index finger to the underside of his chin as he wonders aloud about how his auburn-haired friend’s unusual request comes about. 

Of course, the gray-haired member of the Kao Council would come to realize it sometime tomorrow morning during breakfast about just why exactly his auburn-haired friend decides to make a lunch request for the next day to Hoshitani Yuuta… it appears, had something to do with his friend's regression to a 5-year-old in the mental aspects while dealing with an overwhelming desire to sleep. 

“Evening, Ryo-chin~ Taka-kun~” Irinatsu waved cheerfully at the approaching duo from his seat at the table where they tend to sit for meals in the dining room of the dormitory building. 

"Evening, Irina-chan. Evening, Kasugano." Chiaki nodded in acknowledgment to the duo, as he tugged his friend along to sit down at the table. 

“Good Evening.” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded at Irinatsu and Kasugano in response, while Chiaki headed over to the food trolley to collect his own food tray first before heading towards another trolley with the label of ‘Vegan-Friendly’ and picked up a food tray for his vegan friend. 

It seems there are a couple of vegans residing in the dorm at present since there's now an exclusive vegan-friendly diet catered to the students in the dorm. Inwardly, Chiaki wonders if the vegans in residence are amid the first-years because until this year… Ryo's food tray has been collected on the same food trolley only with his using a different colored tray to signify that it's a different menu from the rest of them. 

“Here you go…” Chiaki then set the vegan diet food tray in front of his friend before he set his own food down on the table. 

“Thank you.” The aquamarine-haired teen said to his friend in response, before unveiling his dinner menu for his few friends to see. 

“What’s the green thing in the bowl?” Fudo Akane somehow had decided to eat with them after noticing the presence of Fuyusawa Ryo, and this was the first question the orange-haired teen decides to ask upon arriving at their table. 

"...Cucumber-Melon Soup." Fuyusawa responded this isn't the first time he had eaten this dish. When it first showed up on the vegan menu, he had been skeptical but seeing as he can't cook himself… he would have to make do with whatever the school dorm's catering staff decides to serve him. 

“Oh… is it nice?” Akane asks, purely out of interest and curiosity. 

"I find it acceptable, is there a reason why you are asking? I didn't think you are interested in the vegan diet." Fuyusawa Ryo commented, darting a look at Fudo Akane's own food tray. 

“I’m curious?” Fudo Akane responded; his tone nonchalant. 

“...You wouldn’t know the taste until you actually give it a try. And unless you want to give the dish a try of its taste, don’t ask so many questions about it.” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response. Aside from the cucumber-melon soup, the main dish for his dinner menu today is actually the Mushroom Quinoa Burger.

"So, Akane-kun… what makes you decide to join us at our table today?" Irinatsu inquires, out of curiosity.

"Hmm… because Fuyufuyu-senpai is here? And also, because I don't want to sit with people I don't really know? And my friend's tables are already full. So, I decided to come over and join your table instead. Am I not allow to join you, Iri-chan-senpai?" Fudo Akane blinked as he glances over at his instructing senior innocently in response. 

"Eh? Erm… no, you are welcome to join us at any point in time." Irinatsu hurried to shake his head as he responded. 

“Thank you, Iri-chan-senpai.” Akane beams in response. 

"You're welcome, so… I haven't had the time to come by and see you guys during practice. So, I thought I'll ask now. Have you guys decided on what to do for the Ayanagi Festival yet? The festival is in 5 weeks and unlike the newcomers' debut performance… there are no restrictions on the kind of performances you could put up. Do spend some time to think about what you wish to do, and once decided - remember to fill-up the form and submit to our resident winter boy."Irinatsu said to Akane, completely ignoring the look of annoyance directed his way from Fuyusawa when he dubbed the aquamarine-haired teen 'winter boy' openly in public.

“Sure! We more or less know what we are going to do already. So, it’s just a matter of how we want the performance to go… but I’m sure the details could be iron out in a few days. Once decided, we would fill up the provided form and submit it to the Kao Council offices.” Fudo Akane nodded in response, smiling brightly at his instructing senior as he enjoyed his tasty Teriyaki Chicken Don - he had purchased from the eatery nearby. 

Due to the abysmal schedules, Killer King is keeping to, except for breakfast whereby they are on the catering list of the dorm's main kitchen… lunch and dinner, they would have to settle themselves. Lunch, Akane usually relies on the bento boxes supplies that he received from the lovely girls in the middle-school division… while dinner is usually store purchased. Since Akane can't legit get Nayuki Toru of Stardust to cook for him every single day…he often has to settle for getting take-outs from the eateries nearby. 

"..." Chiaki shrugged since Akane is sitting with them this evening. It seems like his fishing of information would have to wait, there is no way Ryo would answer him anything with Akane sitting at their table for dinner. Turning to his side, the gray-haired teen felt his lips twitching as he stared at his friend with an incredulous look before commenting. 

“Honestly, Ryo… isn’t it easier to eat the burger with hands? Why are you using a knife and fork for the burger?” Chiaki Takafumi asked his friend in a tone of incredulity. 

“I don’t like to use hands when it comes down to dining, is there a problem with using utensils for a burger dish?” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response to his childhood friend’s remark, he doesn’t see why his friend got so weird-out by his decision to use a knife and a fork for his burger. 

The rest of the dinner progressed uneventfully, and because Akane is around for the most part of their dinner session… Chiaki didn't speak to his friend about Anko. Instead, the gray-haired teen waited until they headed back to their dorm room after dinner to finally broach the topic of discussion with his childhood friend. 

"So, have you talk to Anko about your interest in her yet?" Chiaki asks, cutting straight to the crux of the issue… not wanting to beat around the bush since that isn't his style as well. Not to mention, Ryo isn't the type that knows how to read between the lines… so he should ask the question outright if he wanted a straightforward response from his aquamarine-haired friend. 

"Not really…" Fuyusawa Ryo answered he was about to settle down for a bit of leisure reading when Chiaki broach the subject of conversation with him. The book he was about to read is a mystery novel written by Hideo Yokoyama, titled Six Four. 

"I'm surprised you aren't reading that dummy guide book to communication any more." Chiaki Takafumi commented when he turns around to find his friend reading an actual novel instead of informational books. 

“I’d finished that dummy guide book to communication skills already.” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response. 

“I can see that… but where did you get this book from? I didn’t peg you for one that read mysteries novel.” Chiaki Takafumi asks in return. 

“...Anko recommended this author, so I thought to give it a try.” The aquamarine-haired teen shrugged his response nonchalantly. 

“...It looks like your conversation with her has branched off into more areas, at least, I doubt books and authors were part of your discussions with her a few weeks ago.” Chiaki mused aloud, before asking for his friend’s verdict on the book - Six Four. 

“Yes well… the topic came up when we were browsing around in a bookstore. I was initially looking for books by Higashino Keigo, in particular, the series on Detective Galileo. But she recommended the book Six Four written by Hideo Yokoyama instead, citing that this book is really interesting and that I should give it a chance.” Fuyusawa Ryo commented, slipping a bookmark in between the page and set it aside so he could return to the story later. 

"I see… anyway, coming back to my earlier question. Why haven't you spoken to her about your interest in her yet? I thought you were going to do that after you speak with your parents?" Chiaki Takafumi then refocuses his attention back to the original question he had asked his childhood friend upon their return to the dorm room which they are sharing. 

"I was going to… but I wanted to speak with her in a more private setting. It's a little challenging to talk about it in a cafe setting, and I don't want to speak to her in her family-owned cafe as well. It's unnerving because her father could have been listening in, and I certainly do not want to risk having Akane barged in while we were amid a conversation. That would be downright awkward." Fuyusawa explains with an inward sigh. 

"Gees… then invite her out to a restaurant. I'm sure there are plenty of restaurants that offer a private room dining experience. Albeit, it will be a tad expensive but it isn't as though you can't afford it - right? Mutsukari, Shojin Ryori Daigo, Fucha Dish Bon are all restaurants that serve vegan cuisines and comes with a private dining setting. As long as you make a reservation beforehand, you could easily book a private dining space." Chiaki Takafumi rolls his eyes at his friend as he commented. 

"I know… I had dined with my parents in Mutsukari and Shojin Ryori Daigo before… but the expenses there is a little steep. While I could easily afford it, I didn't want to create unnecessary stress for Anko. Mutsukari charges about 17,000 yen per set course, and Shojin Ryori Daigo charges different rates for lunch and dinner. Differing about 10,000yen in pricing… thus far, I have only invited Anko out to dine in the vegan cafe or Ramen restaurants which charged significantly lesser. So, I'm not sure how she would react if I suddenly invite her out for a lunch session that costs at least 17,000yen." Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response. 

"...Then go to Fucha Dish Bon, it's located in Taito ward of Tokyo, Ryusen district. Go during the lunch timing, their lunch Fucha set menu costs only 5,000yen on a weekday." Chiaki said, in a matter of fact tone of voice. 

"Need I remind you that Anko needs to attend school on weekdays. Unless you are telling me to wait until winter break to inform her of my interest in her?" Fuyusawa Ryo said in a dry tone of voice as he responded to his childhood friend's suggestion. 

"That depends on you, isn't it? Anyway, if you don't want to wait that long…I supposed you can also do weekdays dinner or weekend lunch/dinner at Fucha Dish Bon. Just stick to the 6,000yen course menu that comprises of 2 soups and 6 veg dishes to keep it in the budget. Even adding in taxes and service charges - it shouldn't be more than 7,500 yen per person. Is that a more reasonable amount for a meal in a private room setting now? Just remember to book a table in advance since they have limited rooms available." Chiaki Takafumi stated dryly in return, as he took his mobile device out to Google up the restaurant website and send the link over to his childhood friend via a private message before he promptly left the dorm room for his shower. 

Fuyusawa stared down at the incoming message from his childhood friend for a minute before he shrugged and clicked into the link. After reading through the restaurant information, the aquamarine-haired teen decides to bookmark the page while he Googles up the reviews of the restaurant to get a general idea of what to expect of the food served. Inwardly, he wonders how his childhood friend comes to know about this particular restaurant… considering his friend wasn't vegan, and neither does his friend appears to have dated anyone before. 

Hoshitani Yuuta, who has returned to his shared dorm room with Nayuki Toru after tucking in his pseudo-son, Shiki Toma into bed, decides to spend some time communicating with his dear juniors. Namely, the students who are now under the guidance of Shiki Toma and Irinatsu Masashi. In particular, Yuuta was trying to find out what the two teams and the other teams were going to do for their Ayanagi Festival performance. 

Group-chat of Ayanagi Academy [Yuuta, KitaKore, Killer King, Hikarun, MatteR] - 31st Aug 2018, 9pm

Yuuta: @Makoto @Akane - has your team decides on what to do for the Ayanagi Festival yet? *Curious Emoji*

Makoto: We are thinking about doing a one-act play… since there's only like 5 of us? One act play would be relatively easier to handle. 

Yuuta: Ah… One act play… Interestingly, we didn't even think of it before. But why one-act play? I would have thought you guys would want to do a revue? 

Makoto: We thought about it before, but we didn’t want to crash with Team Irinatsu. They are obviously going to do a revue… so we thought we should do something different? ┐( ˘_˘)┌

Yuuta: Well, I wish you luck then. Were there any contenders so far for the one-act play? 

Ichinose: We have a few suggestions but we haven’t yet decided, and it’s a little pointless to ask Shiki-senpai too because he will just tell us to do something, we will enjoy and leave it as that… =_=;

Makoto: Yes, so any way we have narrow it down to do a comedy one-act play. We just need to decide on the plot and come out with the script now ^^; 

Yuuta: I see… understandable, Itsuki kind of let us decide ourselves what we wish to do for the Ayanagi Festival last year as well. ^^; so maybe this is yet another quirk that Shiki-chan decides to pick up from Itsuki. 

PS: Either way, do let me know if you need sample scripts for your references, I have an entire script collection of comedy script that could be revamped/modify for your team ^^; 

Takeshi: Huh? Why would you have an entire collection of comedy script? (ﾟ⊿ﾟ)

Yuuta: Oh… we did a comedy for the graduation ceremony performance earlier on in April… I sort of found a document full of comedy from Yuzu-senpai for references to create my own parody comedy skit ^^; 

Makoto: I see… ^^; 

Akane-chan: Oops, sorry… I didn’t see the message until now. I was in the shower. Yes, Team Irinatsu is doing a revue. We would essentially be using either Hungry Wolf or Kira Kira Smile for the song performance part… but including Ryota, we would need a new choreography for certain ^^; the details would be iron out over the next few days I presume. ^^; 

Yuuta: Noted, don’t sleep too late. Any idea what the rest of the star-team of your batch is going to do? 

Makoto: No idea, I don’t really pay a lot of attention to things outside of Team Shiki and Team Irinatsu. @Ryota

Akane-chan: No worries, would be off to bed once my hair is dry… ^^; 

Ryota: Huh? Oh… I am not sure of the details but I heard that Team Chiaki is doing a dance? 

Akane-chan: Oh yeah… they are performing a dance, just not quite sure which type they are going to do. ^^; 

Yuuta: Team Chiaki is doing a dance performance eh… well, figures - after all, the rumor factory dubbed them the dance troupe. What about the other two teams? 

Akane-chan: Oh, I know! Team Fuyusawa is doing an excerpt from the musical - A Year with Frog and Toad. But I can't remember whether they are doing act 1, act 2 or act 3 ^^; I don't know what Team Kasugano is doing though ^^; 

Eita: Oh… Team Kasugano, last I heard - they can’t decide whether to do a play, a song performance, or a dance that they are going to ask Kasugano-senpai to divine for them which is better using tarot ^^; 

Yuuta: O_O What?! They might as well flip a coin to decide… that sounds better than using Tarot to divine ^^; 

Eita: Exactly what I thought… that’s what I said too XD

Ichinose: Wait… Eita, you know the members of Team Kasugano?

Eita: Well… Think about it, the Saionji brothers' room together. Takeshi isn’t staying at the dorm; he’s commuting daily from home. Ayato rooms with you, who do you reckon I room with? I don’t have the money to stay in a single room, thank you very much. ⚆ _ ⚆

Ichinose: Oh right… so, your roommate is from Team Kasugano? 

Eita: Yes, anyway - since you guys were wondering about what the other teams are going to do… I decided to try my luck in asking him about it and that was what he responded. He says his team leader is going to ask Kasugano-senpai's tarot card tomorrow about what to do for the Ayanagi Festival that would increase their ranking/results/chances of getting into the musical department. =_= 

Akane-chan: That must be the most unbelievable thing I’d heard in a long time… 

Yuuta shakes his head, as he set aside his mobile device when his roommate comes back in from the common bathroom. 

"Na-chan, are there still a lot of people in the bathroom?" Yuuta asks, he had meant to shower earlier… but tucking Shiki-chan into bed has derailed his plans somewhat. 

“Hmm…? Oh, the number of people hitting the showers are dwindling down… so, if you want - you can go and wait in line now.” Nayuki blinked, glancing back up to find his team leader staring right at him. 

“Good… I’ll go and queue at the shower stalls now then.” Yuuta beams, and grabbed the toiletries basket with him as he left the room for the shower. 

Yuuta has his full-size body towel and pajamas draping over his left shoulder, the green-eyed teen can’t wait for the next follow-up doctor’s appointment to comes along. If only his doctor would declare him recovered from at least the cracked ribs. That would cheer him up a great deal, staying away from stamina training makes Yuuta feel restless… and he was sick and tired of not being able to run whenever he feels like it. 

Hence, these few days Yuuta has been spending a lot of his time walking up and down the stairs repeatedly for no particular reasons and if people ask what is he doing… he would claim that he’s using it in place of the usual stamina training exercises. 

As Hoshitani Yuuta went for his late showering session, upstairs in the room shared by Fuyusawa Ryo and Chiaki Takafumi. The aquamarine-haired teen hesitated for some time before he finally decided to start a new thread of messaging content with his only female friend - Fudo Anko. 

Private chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo, 31st August 2018, 9.30pm

Fuyusawa: ヾ|*ﾟωﾟ|ゞ Good evening, I hope I didn’t interrupt you while you’re busy. 

Anko: Hey~ good evening, Ryo-kun ^_^ Erm… nope, you didn't interrupt me in anything. I was just done finishing up my Chemistry homework and needs some distraction. So, I'll say your message came in at the right time ^_^ 

Fuyusawa: (◍ ⌣ ◍) Ah… that’s good to know. 

Anko: ^_^ So, how’s the book I recommended you? 

Fuyusawa: Ah…the book is an interesting read indeed. It's unlike the rest of the crime investigation type of mysteries novel that I'd read before, so it's a nice change of perspective… Albeit, I believe it can be a tad stressful to read something like this if daily life is stressful enough. Since it touches on quite a lot of the heavy atmosphere and conspiracy while working in the police department featured in the story. However, it is also enlightening in terms of the procedural in crime investigation… how did you chanced upon this book, if you don't mind me asking? It doesn't seem the type of books you would read… to be honest. 

Anko: Oh... about that, erm... well, I was bored and looking for something to pass my time during the Spring holidays, and the book was on the recommended reading list of my school's library ranking chart so I thought why not? And just nice the book is still on the library shelf when I visited, so I decide to borrow it home for a read. Overall, it's a nice change from the romance genre novels I tend to frequent ^^; 

PS: I tried reading the Galileo Detective series too… it's interesting to say, but all the physics portion just goes over my head. I'm not good at physics ^^, but it's funny how the professor always ends up getting roped into the inspector's case to assist in the investigation work. XD

Fuyusawa: I see... how long did you spend on finishing the book – Six Four, by the way? 

PS: I'm glad you find the Detective Galileo series interesting… but if the books are a tad difficult for you to make sense of, I'm quite certain that the Galileo series from Higashino Keigo was adapted into a live-action drama a few years ago. You can try to look it up online, and watched the drama version instead. While the live-action drama versions had cut out quite a few parts from the novel series in general, but it wouldn't matter much if those physics portions only serve to confuse you when you read the book. So, it might be a tad easier for you to make sense of the story by watching the live-action series of Detective Galileo instead of reading the book. 

Anko: That's a nice suggestion, I will look into it over the winter break ^_^ I don't really have time to binge-watch detective dramas now, anyway XD 

Fuyusawa: (◍ ⌣ ◍) I’m sure you would enjoy the drama. Now, what do you know about Fucha vegetarian cuisines? One of my friends brought it up to me earlier… 

Anko: Fucha Vegetarian Cuisines? Are you talking about the restaurant – Fucha Dish Bon? Hmm… I can't say I know much about it, are you interested in giving it a try? I'm open to the idea of patronizing the restaurant that serves these vegetarian cuisines if you feel awkward about going alone. I'm now looking at the pricing, it doesn't look too steep and the pictures of the restaurant look cozy and inviting too ^^

Fuyusawa: You searched it up on the internet already? That’s fast… • (⌚_⌚) •

Anko: Well… I have my laptop right in front of me, and the browser is already started up and running… looking it up on the internet is not really difficult. ┐ (˘_˘) ┌

PS: So, when do you intend to visit? 

Fuyusawa: This coming Sunday or next Sunday would be good. Since that’s my legit only off-day from the duties of the Kao Council. 

Anko: Okay… let me check my schedule and come back to you, tomorrow? It’s getting late, and I do need to get ready for bed ^^; 

Fuyusawa: Sure, I’ll wait for your message tomorrow then. Goodnight. <|°_°|>

Anko: ☆; *: ★:*ｇｏｏｄ(*^∇^*)ﾉйｉｇнт*:;★;:*☆ βёd] 

Setting aside the mobile device after ending the message chat with Anko, the aquamarine-haired teen then reached for the book he was reading before to continue with a few more pages before settling down to retire for the night. 

The next morning, marks the start of a new month, the 1st of September. The members of the Kao Council gathered in the dining room of the dormitory building, at 6am in the morning for breakfast. The reason why they are meeting up this early for breakfast is also easy to comprehend, they need to get to school and open up the Kao Council offices for the day. Also, while they could skip the rest of the class – homeroom they would need to attend alongside everyone else of their class. 

While the timing seems to be rather early in the day, Shiki Toma, in stark contrast when compared to the previous few days was very much awake. It probably had to do with the fact that he was completely K.O by 8pm last night and didn't wake until 1 o'clock in the wee hours of the morning for a toilet break before crawling back to bed, right after his visit to the bathroom facility without reaching for his mobile device at all. 

Since Mishima Kei was fast asleep the first time Shiki woke up, the teen didn’t say anything to the auburn-haired member of the Kao Council. And when Shiki woke up the next morning, Mishima Kei was still not quite awake yet and hence didn’t get a chance to warn Shiki about his 5-Year-old behavior that took place the day before. Therefore, Shiki Toma was completely caught off-guard when he keeps noticing people snickering at the sight of him upon his entrance into the dining room of the dormitory building. 

"Guys, this may seem silly… but did I do anything fun last night before I K.O in bed?" Shiki Toma inquires, keeping his voice low as he directed his question across to his fellow friends in the Kao Council. 

“...Honestly, you slept earlier than the rest of us. What makes you think that we would know what you’d done before going to bed?” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response, eyeing his auburn-haired friend with the flat look in his eyes. 

"...I know it sounds stupid, but I really had no idea what I did last night. So, please… if anyone of you has an idea, kindly clues me in." Shiki sweat-dropped under the flat stare of his aquamarine-haired friend, before shifting his pleading eyes towards Kasugano Shion and Irinatsu Masashi, that he knows are more susceptible to his pleading eyes look. 

“I think you can have a look at it yourself.” Irinatsu grinned gleefully as he pulls his mobile device out, and tapped into a random video in his gallery app before handing it over to his auburn-haired friend - Shiki Toma with a playful look in his eyes. 

Shiki took the offered device from his blond friend with mild trepidation and cringed inwardly upon the first scene that meets his eyes. The sight that first greeted Shiki in the video was him was being pulled into the dining room by Ageha Riku - his pseudo-sibling until they arrived at the table where the members of the Stardust tend to hang around. 

There, the auburn-haired teen was being asked to sit down by his pseudo-mom for an early dinner. However, Shiki knew, he was barely functional in the video… because he's behaving too obediently and based on his birth parents' account - this would only happen when he was less than 50% awake. 

Shiki's suspicion was proven right when he heard his whiny response about being tired to his pseudo-mom when the teen urges him to eat something before bed from the video. Shiki cringed further when he noticed how 'out of it' he was in the video that his pseudo-mom needs to wipe his hands and mouth for him after he was done eating and drinking. And the next scene in the video literally had Shiki groaning aloud in response. The reason – he heard himself responding childishly to his pseudo-mom about not needing the potty. 

Thankfully, that was the end of the embarrassing video and Shiki Toma hurried to throw the phone back to his gleeful friend while feeling his cheeks burning up with flame. 

“Oh gosh… this is so embarrassing. I was practically acting like a kid.” Shiki lamented aloud as he hid his face in his hands. 

"...Irinatsu, where on earth did you get the video? Based on that timing, it can't you that filmed it because I am quite certain you were in the shower then." Kasugano Shion then narrows his eyes at his roommate and friend, as he demanded an explanation behind how the video came into his roommate's possession. 

"Alright… fine, I'll say where the video comes from...so stop looking at me with that intense gaze. It's scary!" Irinatsu sweat-dropped as he gulped nervously for a second while being subjected to his roommate's stern gaze. 

“Stop stalling!” Kasugano Shion demanded, giving Irinatsu his best look of authority. 

“...I got the video from Ryuji.” Irinatsu eventually said, and almost immediately Shiki allowed a groan to escape from his lips. 

Upon hearing the video source, Shiki Toma knew… there's no way the rumor factory of Ayanagi wouldn't spread the tale. Seeing as Korekuni Ryuji just so happens to be the number one gossiper that runs the Ayanagi gossip mill and rumor factory in their school year. 

"Oh… by the way, what's with the mac and cheese bet going on about your lunch for today?" Chiaki then recalls a remark he overheard the night before in the hallway and decides to seize the opportunity to inquire Shiki about the mac and cheese lunch menu issue. 

Shiki Toma blinked in confusion, as he repeated with a bewildered look on his face. “What?” 

"One of our classmates was saying that you announced to Hoshitani yesterday about wanting to eat mac and cheese for lunch today, so there's now a bet going on to see if Ootori-senpai would oblige your lunch request and really made you mac and cheese for today's lunch." Chiaki Takafumi deadpans in response, summarizing the rumor that he had gathered from their fellow classmates last evening. 

"..." Shiki had no words, there was no way he could respond to Chiaki's inquiry. Because he had literally no memories of whatever took place after he left the school building. His last memory before it went fuzzy was how his pseudo-dad had to hold his hands and walk him back to the dormitory building because he was walking with his eyelids drooping dangerously along the way. But somehow, he must have managed to walk into the lobby of the dormitory building on his own because that is where Ageha-chan found him and bring him into the dining room as shown in the video Irinatsu had shown him minutes ago. 

Group-chat of B-Project [KitaKore, Thrive, MoonS, Killer King] - 1st Sept 2018, 6.45am

Ryuji: I know it’s still early… but well, I present to you - OtoHoshi pseudo-kid no. 1 [Attached 20180831_Shiki Toma. Mp4] 

@Yuuta

Yuuta: O_O||| Ryu-chan! >_< You didn’t!

Ryuji: ψ (｀∇ ´) ψ I did XD

Yuuta: (〇o〇；) How many people have you shared the video with? >_< 

Kento: LMAO! What’s this?! 

Gochin: (๏д๏) I don’t know what to say…

Hikarun: ʱªʱªʱª(˃̣̣̥∀˂̣̣̥) Oh my god, this is so funny…Yuutan, how old is your kid? XD

Yuuta: =_= Physically is 18, mentally… hard to say ^^; 

Momo: I usually avoid commenting on topics I know nothing about… but damn, this video is really hilarious. ʱªʱªʱª(˃̣̣̥∀˂̣̣̥)

Hikarun: What about your other kid? Any hilarious videos to share? (o u o)

Yuuta: No, Ageha-chan is just over-innocent in certain areas? Either way, internally, Itsuki and I had both agreed on the idea that Ageha-chan is considered the older kid and Shiki-chan is the youngest. ^^; although, physically it’s the other way around :P 

Ryuji: @Yuuta, to answer your question… I didn’t post it online but just shared among my acquaintances. So, I guess your pseudo-son has also watched the video? Considering I shared it with Irina-chan too XD 

Yuuta: (◞‸ლ) In hindsight, I probably should have expected you to do something like this… I thought you have been exceptionally quiet these days. =_= Have you been lying low to collect dirt on people? 

PS: You are dubbing Iri-senpai, Irina-chan too? 

Ryuji: （*＾3＾） Maybe…? XD

PS: It’s not my fault that his first debut appearance as Irina-chan leaves quite an impact on us all after chancing upon that comedy night event video on MOTUBE. XD 

Hikarun: XDDD LMAO~ Irina-chan, the one with oranges from the faux boobs? XD 

Ryuji: Oh~ you watched the performance live in person with Yuuta, didn’t you? XD

Hikarun: Yep! That moment was really classic! XD Of course, Shiki-chan gotten kicked twice is also a classic moment... but the most classic is when that French-born senior of Yuutan insulated Shiki-chan as a closet pervert XD 

Yuuta: ^^; Oh right... those videos were trending on MOTUBE at one point of time, weren’t they? 

Ryuji: They were... the number of hits is still running high ^^; oh, and I found one considerably funny that involves Fuyufuyu too XD [Insert MOTUBE link to the video of Comedy Gag – Ships or Boat(?). Mp4] 

Yuuta: O_O What’s this? 

Ryuji: A video taken of one of the Kao Council comedy open-mic events at the Studio Cafe, I believe... Kasugano and Fuyufuyu did a so-called Manzai about internet slang and jargon. There's this part about how people use 'ships' to label a relationship. Fuyufuyu was bewildered and ask why to put people on a ship but not in a boat or a plane. To which, Kasugano decides to ask Fuyufuyu in response by quoting examples using shipping fees when doing online shopping. 

Yuuta: =_= Come to think about it... why the invoices always label the transportation of the goods as shipping fee? Even if sometimes these items are being delivered via planes cargo – air freight...^^; 

Ryuji: Don’t ask me that... ^^; I have no idea as well XD But, it was smart of Kasugano to come up with the tsukkomi response. Fuyufuyu’s expression then was really funny. 

Figuring that since Korekuni Ryuji has already publicized the fact, and Shiki likely already knew of the video existence. Yuuta decides to share it with his boyfriend as well, and so, he forwards the video from the B-Project GC into the OtoHoshi Family GC. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Yuuta, Itsuki, Ageha, Shiki] - 1st Sept 2018, 7.05am

Yuuta: Good morning, Itsuki, Ageha-chan, and Shiki-chan. ⊂ (◜◒◝) ⊃

Itsuki: Good morning, Yuu-chan <3333 ⊂ (◜◒◝) ⊃ 

Ageha-chan: Good morning, Mama and Papa ^_^ Good morning, Shiki-chan ^_^ 

Shiki-chan: ☀（ ´Ｏ｀） Good morning, Mama Yuuta, Papa Ootori. Good morning, Ageha-chan ~ 

Yuuta: Shiki-chan, are you aware of what you did yesterday yet? ^^;

Shiki-chan: (´つヮ⊂) Yes… Irina-chan showed me the video. >_< 

Ageha-chan: Video? What video?

Itsuki: Yes, what video? 

PS: Shiki-chan, as per your request. Lunch today would be Mac and Cheese for you and Sayuri-chan ^_^ 

Shiki-chan: O_O Eh?! That reminds me… there's a bet going on to see if you would oblige my lunch request by preparing mac and cheese for my lunch today. ^^; but Mama Yuuta… I have a question. When did I make the request to you? I honestly have no memory of it…

Itsuki: According to Yuu-chan, you made him promise that today’s lunch would be Mac and Cheese when he tucks you in, last night :P

Shiki-chan: Mama Yuuta tucks me in, last night? O_O||| No one saw it, right?! (´つヮ⊂)

Yuu-chan: Ah… no worries, Shiki-chan. Only Kei-senpai saw me tuck you in since you shared a room with him, nobody else is around. ^^; although if you mention that there's an ongoing bet about whether or not Itsuki will make you - the mac and cheese for lunch… then perhaps, Kei-senpai did tell someone about how childish you had behaved when you were back in your dorm room. ^^; 

PS: Ageha-chan, Itsuki~ take a look at this. [Attached 20180831_Shiki Toma.Mp4] -video forwarded. 

PPS: Sorry, Shiki-chan… Ryu-chan kind of share the video around ^^; 

Shiki-chan: It's fine… I kind of figured this would happen when Irina-chan told me he got the video off from Ryuji. ^^; 

PS: Thanks for obligating the request for the Mac and Cheese lunch, even though I wasn’t quite aware that I’d made the request ^_^ 

Itsuki: You’re welcome, I just hope you are okay with the recipe I use ^^; 

Shiki-chan: ^_^ I’m sure I’ll enjoy it regardless. XD 

Itsuki: Although, I must ask - why the sudden desire for eating Mac and Cheese? *Curious Emoji*

Shiki-chan: No idea, I just feel like eating it suddenly ^^;

Itsuki: Regardless, I’ll see you shortly. I’m packing lunch for us all ^_^ 

PS: Excluding Yuu-chan and Ageha-chan ^^; 

PPS: We should do regular Sunday Brunch together ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Sunday Brunch together as in just us or? *Confused Emoji*

Itsuki: Our whole pseudo-family ^_^ Including Ageha-chan and Shiki-chan. We can do it before your performance at the nursing home… ^^ what do you think, Yuu-chan?

Yuu-chan: Are you trying to make it a routine? Since we have Sunday family dinners with your family… and now you’re suggesting regular Sunday Brunch for our pseudo-family?

Itsuki: Well… Sunday is technically a family day ^_^

Yuu-chan: And when would our private dating time fit in? 

Itsuki: Before family dinner with my parents, and after your nursing home performance event? ^^ I can pop by and pick you up on Sunday after the performance at the nursing home too ^_^

Yuu-chan: Let me think about it and comes back to you shortly ^_^ it's about time to set off for school. I'll see you later tonight for dinner at your place ^_^ 

Itsuki: See you tonight, Yuu-chan ~ <3333 

PS: Shiki-chan, I'll see your sister before you. I hope you look more alert and wakeful today since you slept early yesterday night ^_^ 

Shiki-chan: Rest assured, I’m awake… 90% alertness for today, which is rare… very rare. Usually, I am only 80% awake ^^; 

PS: I’m surprised I didn’t even reach for my phone when I woke for a toilet break at 1am last night. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: That’s because you got too tired… 

Ageha-chan: Agreed. If I wake consecutively after 6 hours of sleep for 5 days… on the 6th day of the week, I tend to K.O early and slept through the night without feeling the need to do something else other than to sleep ^^; 

PS: Yuuta… what should we do for today? I mean, we aren’t involved in the cast for the class production… and we can’t practice for the opening ceremony yet because we don’t have the music piece, at present? 

Yuu-chan: We will help with the preparation of the props for the class productions today. Oh, and we need to send the script for printing/binding before handing them out to the casts… ^^; 

Itsuki: I’ll look forward to the production, I’m quite curious how the show would go… seeing as it’s my script your class is using XD 

Yuu-chan: Well... you’ll just have to wait and see then ^_^ 

Shiki-chan: I’m looking forward to the class production produced by 2-MS, too ^_^ I wonder what kind of changes are going to be made to the story of Beauty and the Beast. 

Ageha-chan: At present, outside of the change of character settings for Maurice... there's not much difference? Although, I find myself questioning how we are going to wing it with only 11 casts... ^^; there's a couple of scenes that need the ensemble, to be honest, and I'm not quite sure how Yuuta intends to wing those scenes. ^^;

Shiki-chan: Maurice...? Who is this? ^^; To be honest, aside from Belle and Beast... I don’t quite remember the characters of these Disney princess stories... ヾ (-_-;)

Yuu-chan: Maurice is the father of Belle in the original Beauty and the Beast story... but Class 2-MS version is going to feature Maurice as the elder brother of Belle. Apparently, nobody in the class is keen to act like an old man =_= so, we decide to change the story in a way that Maurice and Belle are orphans instead. ^^; The rest of the story more or less follows Itsuki's script. I'm just hoping that no more incidents will occur when we use the trap-room this time ^^; 

Shiki-chan: O_O The trap room would be utilized again?! 

Yuu-chan: Only the last scene, the beast, and Gaston fought and – Gaston fell to his 'death' so we would need to do the measurements of the stage properly so we would know where to stationed the set-up for the castle of the beast. ^^; 

Ageha-chan: ( ^ิ艸^ิﾟ)

Yuu-chan: Yes, Ageha-chan? Do share the joke... ^^;

Ageha-chan: I just realized... Belle is Tetsu, and the Beast is going to be Rei... I know the two of them are roommates and good friends. But... how are they going to pull off the ‘Belle and the Beast’ are in love kind of vibe? XD 

Yuu-chan: ^^; when you put it in this way... it does kind of make me curious about how they are going to pull the vibe off. XD Hey, maybe we should get them to run through that particular scene in front of us tomorrow afternoon or something XD

Ageha-chan: The script isn’t fully printed yet though... ^^; 

Yuu-chan: No issues, I’ll send them in for printing after reaching the school. And then, I’ll pick the printed copies of the scripts after my advanced vocal replacement lesson. So, I’ll join you guys at a later timing in class later. 

PS: Can I trust you not to fight with Nanjo-kun while I’m away? 

Ageha-chan: I would never fight with him. (･ ε ･｀)

Yuu-chan: Not physically, you won’t. But you fought verbally with him nearly every time the two of you crossed paths. =_=

Ageha-chan: ... It's not my fault that he always says things that grate on my nerves. >_< 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I managed to get it out in time ^^; Now that I had secured Sunday morning chapter, I need to go to bed… I will start working on the next chapter when I woke up 6 hours later… and hopefully, I can finish the chapter for Monday before tomorrow end ^^; XD
> 
> An entire chapter of original content in this update, I hope all of you enjoy the chapter to a certain extent ^^;


	131. A series of misfortunes events for Tora, Part 2…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updating, I didn't finish the chapter last night and had to drag until a few minutes ago ^^; I'm moving on to work on the next chapter now. I hope everyone enjoy this chapter still, despite it being a shorter length as compared to the previous chapter ^^
> 
> 1\. GC conversations of various groups :P  
2\. Shiki was served a bento fitting for a 5YO kid XD  
3\. Tora's misfortunes XD

“Good morning, Akira-chan…” Tengenji Kakeru greeted, as the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi started to wake.

“Good morning, Kakeru.” Ugawa Akira greeted with a smile as he sat up in bed to stretch his arms for a bit, before getting up to ready himself for the day ahead. 

“So, what do you have planned to do for today?” Tengenji asks as he replaced the water in the water bowl of his beloved cat - Tavian. 

“Hmm… now my first task is to finish up my morning routine, and then I’ll go back to my own dorm room to wake Inu up. After which, I guess it’s breakfast time?” Ugawa Akira mull over the question for a bit, before shrugging his response. 

"...I know that much, seeing as that's pretty much the routine for you in the morning. I'm talking about your after school plans." Tengenji Kakeru shakes his head in response, as he handed his beau the hairbrush that the teen had left behind in his room to use as part of the morning grooming routine. 

“Thanks…” Ugawa Akira took the offered hairbrush and start brushing his hair to fix up his bed-hair situation. 

“You’re welcome.” Tengenji Kakeru grinned at his pink-haired beau in response, as he planted a kiss to the teen’s forehead. He would love to kiss his boyfriend on the lips, but unfortunately, his boyfriend would never allow it if either of them has yet to brush their teeth in the morning citing hygiene reasons. 

"Alright, I should probably go… I didn't bring my toiletries over yesterday. So, I would need to retrieve them next door before heading off to the common bathroom for the morning routine. I guess I'll see you at breakfast?" Ugawa Akira sighed as he commented aloud, stepping out from his boyfriend's embrace.

"You know… with the frequency you are spending your night over in my room, isn't it high time for you to bring in an extra set of toiletries and keep it in my dorm room? It would save you the hassle of having to return to your own room and retrieve it every single time you forgot to bring it with you when you came by for a 'sleepover'." Tengenji Kakeru commented as he let his beau stepped away from his embrace to greet the tabby cat - Tavian, before leaving his room altogether. 

“...That’s a nice idea, I’ll think it over.” Ugawa Akira paused for a second to consider his boyfriend’s words before nodding in response. 

The pink-haired teen currently only kept his junk food stockpile and his personal hairbrush in his boyfriend's room. The junk food stockpile has been here since the beginning before he even started to date the redhead, initially, it was part of the conditions exchanged in keeping Tavian's presence and existence in the dorm a secret from the dorm caretaker and the rest of the residents. Because Inumine has a very keen sense of smell and tends to get hungry at most if not all the time… keeping the junk food stockpile in his own dorm room is never viable because his dog-liked roommate would always find them and eat them off without seeking his permission. 

Therefore, Ugawa had seized the opportunity to use the redhead's room as a storage point for his junk food stockpile after he found out about Tavian's presence. Now though, it's slightly different… his junk food stockpile is still kept in his boyfriend's room but the junk food is only ingested these days when they watched a movie on the redhead's laptop or something. While Ugawa kept the majority of his things in his own dorm room still, there are little things here and there that he had left in his boyfriend's room since the end of the Summer training camp where they have shared room for an entire month. 

Through the entire month of room-sharing experience in the Hiragi family villa, they had both learn a great deal about one another personal habits and quirks. 

For instance, the number one morning routine Ugawa will do upon waking up is to change his clothes and brush his hair. That and Ugawa Akira's pajamas set are always cotton made and in the smallest sizing available. Sometimes, even the smallest size pajama set wouldn't be able to fit the pink-haired teen because the pants would be too long and required alteration before it could be worn. Hence, there are occasions whereby the teen had ended up buying similar design pajamas set but meant for the ladies instead. 

Another thing that Tengenji had to learn about his boyfriend was that his boyfriend's slightly curly hair looks like a nest after the teen wakes from a restful night of sleep. As such, aside from changing out from the pajamas… the other thing Ugawa will do upon waking up is to brush his hair. Therefore, after the end of the summer training camp, and the increased frequencies of the pink-haired teen spending the night in Tengenji's dorm room… Ugawa Akira had taken to put an extra hairbrush and a few sets of his pajamas in the redhead's room. 

As for Tengenji, it goes without saying that the first thing the redhead would do upon waking up is to change the water for his cat - Tavian and to greet the cat if Tavian is around. Of course, these days, if Ugawa is spending the night in the redhead's room… the redhead would also greet the pink-haired teen with a morning kiss on the forehead or the cheeks after he was done with his morning routines. The redhead would only start changing out of his pajamas after he finished attending to the needs of his beloved pet cat, and greeted the love of his life. 

Of course, when it comes down to pajamas choices for the redhead - it goes without saying that Tengenji Kakeru's sleepwear is usually the more traditional Yukata-style pajamas. 

During the time whereby Tengenji is bustling around the room to start feeding Tavian its' morning meal, Ugawa Akira has returned briefly to his own dorm room next door to collect his toiletries that he had forgotten to bring over to his boyfriend's room the night before. Following this, a trip to the common bathroom to complete the second part of the morning routine is warranted. Only after returning from the morning routine bathroom trip, that Ugawa would move on to the task of waking up his dog-liked teammate and legit roommate. 

Ultimately, Tengenji would then wait for Ugawa to come back into his room to spend a bit of time to play with Tavian before leaving for breakfast together. While the TenGawa couple won't resort to feeding one another in public like how the OtoHoshi couples tend to do in front of their friends and acquaintances, they would always help each other out by providing one another assistance. 

For instance, Tengenji would help to collect the morning beverages for Ugawa that usually comprises of Nayuki home-brewed hot/warm tea due to the pink-haired teen’s inability to take beverages that are too cold. Likewise, Ugawa would help to serve Tengenji breakfast and sometimes wake up early to cook breakfast for his boyfriend if the cream-haired teen is unable to prepare breakfast for the team for whatever reasons there might be. 

This morning was no difference, the first thing they did upon arriving at the dining room of the dormitory was to enter the kitchen where Nayuki Toru has claimed as his personal domain. The two of them greeted the cream-haired teen, before heading for different corners of the kitchen. Tengenji headed towards where the beverages containers were, while Ugawa headed towards Nayuki to ask if the teen needs any help.

"Ah… Good morning, Ugawa-kun. It's fine, I've got it covered. Tengenji-kun's breakfast is ready, I just haven't had the time to put them out. Oh, and I accidentally cooked extra for the egg-roll… so, you are welcome to get some to add on to your own breakfast." Nayuki told the pink-haired teen with a warm and friendly smile on his lips. 

"Thanks for the offer, I'll take you upon it." Ugawa beams in response, he too, loves the food Nayuki cooked but as he isn't a legit member of Stardust. He can't expect the teen to cook his three meals for him every single time, so he would gladly take whatever the cream-haired teen had offered him when the opportunity arises.

However, before he served himself the extra egg-rolls prepped up by Nayuki Toru, this morning. The pink-haired teen makes sure to get his boyfriend's breakfast tray ready first, only after he finished serving his boyfriend's breakfast that Ugawa finally moved on to the task of serving himself breakfast. The pink-haired teen had canceled his subscription to the dorm's catered food since the start of this new term, he finds it a waste of his money because he never eats them these days. Although, the food isn't wasted since Inumine had literally eaten his share of the catered food… but Ugawa finds it odd for him to pay every month but he never eats the food. Instead, the catered food he paid for always seems to ends up in the dog's belly. As such, after much consideration… Ugawa has decided to terminate his subscription to the catered meals provided by the dorm's main kitchen. 

Albeit, this decision had caused some alarm on Ugawa's parents' side that the pink-haired teen had to actually call them up to explain the reason behind his decision to cancel the catered meals service. Either way, Ugawa had managed to get it across to his parents that he decided to cook his own meals from here on. With that, the issue was settled and the topic closed for discussion. 

Only Ugawa isn’t that motivated to wake up early in the morning to cook for himself, so he tends to cook his breakfast the previous evening and then set them aside in the fridge. Thus, all the pink-haired teen needs to do on the very next day is to heat up the prepared food using the microwave oven in the kitchen, which would only take him a few minutes. 

Of course, that is only in the situation whereby his boyfriend's food is already prepared by the cream-haired teen of Stardust. Should it be the case whereby Nayuki is unable to cook for the members of Stardust, then Ugawa shall step forth and took over the role of being the chef for the day. However, these situations are really rare… and only happens like once in every two-three months. So, most of the time, Ugawa is seen cooking his own portion of the breakfast the previous day and then microwaving the food moments before his consumption of the breakfast meal the very next day. 

"Akira-chan, your morning breakfast tea." Tengenji Kakeru said as he set the cup of English breakfast tea down in front of his beau. 

“Thank you, and here’s your breakfast.” Ugawa smiled his appreciation at his boyfriend as he set the tray of food down in front of Tengenji Kakeru. As expected, the breakfast Nayuki had prepared for the redhead is the traditional Japanese breakfast set comprising of steam rice, a slice of grilled fish, egg-roll, miso soup and fermented soybeans. 

"Thank you." Tengenji expressed his gratitude for his boyfriend's assistance in response, as the two of them settle down to enjoy their own breakfast in peace. The redhead contemplated on the idea of asking about his boyfriend's after-school plan for the day over breakfast briefly… but eventually decided against it, when Toraishi Izumi decides to settle down opposite of them for breakfast this morning. 

“...Why are you sitting here?” Ugawa Akira frowned, directing his words at his womanizer teammate with a frown. 

“Well… Tsukigami has taken my usual spot beside Sawatari, and I absolutely do not want to sit next to Inu.” Toraishi Izumi shrugged his response, as he settled down with his own breakfast tray that he had collected mere minutes ago from the catered food trolley. 

Outside of this brief little conversation during breakfast hours, there has been no other communications in the dining room in general. Likely because the hours are still early, and not a lot of the students are in a mood for idle chit-chat in the verbal sense. Alternatively, it may simply be that instead of asking the questions aloud - some people decide to start a conversation on the mobile device's chatting application, out of a desire for privacy perhaps. 

Private chat between Ugawa Akira and Tengenji Kakeru, 1st September 2018, 8am

Kakeru: Akira-chan, you know… you've yet to answer the questions about your after-school plans for today… (=•́ܫ•̀=)

Akira: U(╹×╹)U I don't really have many plans for today, outside of attending the practice session in preparation for the opening ceremony with Tatsumin and the rest… you should know I don't really have much of a social life outside of Ayanagi since all my friends outside of school are back in Kyoto. 

Kakeru: What about shopping plans with my mom? Did she ask you to join her on her shopping trips recently?

Akira: Nope, she didn't. At least, not this week… perhaps she overspent a bit the last time around and decides to cut back on her spending this week to avoid risking ire from your father? ( •ㅅ• )

Kakeru: Ah… point taken. ^^; speaking of… there’s a cat event coming up in the Yushima area. Would you be interested to check it out? 

Akira: Oh… so that’s why you are asking about my plans for today. ／(^ ㅅ ^)＼ Of course, I’ll be happy to join you on the trip to check out the cat’s festival event… are you planning on going today? 

Kakeru: Yep, I wanted to avoid the crowd… today’s the first day of the event - so the crowd hasn’t start flocking in yet. ^^; 

Akira: Okay, I’ll check what time practice will end today with Tatsumin and update you shortly. ^_^ See you later~ <3 

Kakeru: ^ﻌ^ฅ♡ ฅ(≈♡ ﻌ ♡≈)∫

Akira: (˵•́ Y •̀˵U) ♥♥ LOVE ♥♥

Setting aside the mobile phone with a lovely shade of pink in the cheeks, Ugawa Akira had successfully caught the attention of Toraishi Izumi of his team. 

"Oh~ho… that's a lovely blush in the cheeks you are spotting, is there anything you would like to share with us about your lovely relationship with Tengenji?" Toraishi started teasing his pink-haired teammate with a sly look while slanting a glance towards the direction of a certain redhead. 

“Tora, mind your own business - will you?” Ugawa Akira glares at his fellow teammate with slight annoyance coloring the tone of his voice. 

"Yes, Tora… please do mind your own business. Have you settled your troubles with the girls yet?" Kuga Shuu smirked as he echoed the pink-haired teen's sentiments while making a 'dig' at his friend's girls' troubles as predicted by Kasugano Shion of the Kao Council. 

It seems Toraishi's troubles with girls don't end with the loss of all the girls' contact details gathered over the years after his collection of mobile devices ended up in a mishap of an overturned bucket of water. With the damages of these spare phones, Toraishi's mother who has had enough of her son's dalliance with an assortment of girls promptly acted by terminating her son's alternate contact number with the service provider of Sakura Mobile. 

Since Toraishi has the habit of giving out the girls his alternative contact number that’s under the service of Sakura Mobile, the termination of the mobile service had, of course, resulted in a loss of contact between the three girls Toraishi has been seeing and dated on a casual basis lately. And because Toraishi had sort of always publicize the fact that he’s schooling in the renowned Ayanagi Academy - it had resulted in these girls starting to wait outside the school hoping to catch a hold on Toraishi. Thus far, the gray-eyed teen had been fortunate enough to avoid crossing paths with those girls he had been seeing on the sly at the same time while keeping all of them blissfully unaware that he’s actually three-timing them. However, Kuga was willing to bet that his friend’s luck is gradually running out. 

"Troubles with the girls? You mean there's a part 2 to his girls' troubles?" Ugawa Akira blinked in surprised, as he flicked his curious eyes upon Kuga Shuu seeking for an elaboration. 

“Shuu!” Toraishi immediately darted wide panicky eyes on his childhood friend, silently willing his friend not to sell him out to his teammates. 

"...His mother had taken it upon herself to terminate his other contact number since he's now effectively down to only one functional mobile device and his mother refuses to buy him a new phone to replace his Kyocera phone that's damaged irrevocably by the water. And since that's the phone number he'd been using for his courting of those girls that he dated casually… and sometimes at the same time… he's basically screwed. Especially because he had once told them that he's studying in the renowned Ayanagi Academy… it's only a matter of time before the girls decide to confront him in person by ambushing him right outside the school gate." Ignoring Tora's silent please, Kuga Shuu smirked as he shared his friend's recent woes with the rest of the members on Team Hiragi. 

Toraishi Izumi promptly groaned aloud as he felt his team leaders disapproving gaze focused upon his person. Needless to say, he was being lectured for his casual dating habits thoroughly by his team leaders or in this case, team parents. Since they are going into full parenting lecture mode this particular morning. Thankfully, due to the approaching time for school - the lecture didn’t last for long and soon Toraishi was let off the hook. 

Saturday is typically a half-day school session for the students of the Ayanagi Academy, the first-years tends to attend regular lessons during the first two-three hours of the day. Classes ended by 11am, and students are free to take a brunch or early lunch between 11am to 12pm before heading off for their respective club activities or in the case for the students involved in the auditions for the infamous musical department to report to their respective training/practice rooms in preparation for the impending test stage that will be taking place during the Ayanagi Festival event. 

For students in the second year, their lesson time in class on a Saturday has mostly been converted to time that they had to work on their class production in preparation for the Ayanagi Festival. During vocal lessons, at present, the vocal instructor is focusing on preparing the 11 students who are going to be performing in the class production for their grand stage. Since Nakakoji Haruma would be rearranging quite a number of the original Disney songs written for the animated film of 'Beauty and the Beast' - the vocal instructor would need to familiarize themselves with the new arrangements made to the original music. 

As such, during vocal lessons, while the performers for the class production of Beauty and the Beast reported to the music lesson room for their practice sessions. The remaining members, mainly the Stardust 9 will remain behind in the classroom to work on the props and costumes alteration work. Although, at present, there are only 8 members in the class of 2-MS as Hoshitani Yuuta is still attending his advanced vocal replacement lesson missed a few days ago when Hideaki, the instructor for the advanced vocal course in Ayanagi Academy is on leave. 

“When did Hoshitani says he’s coming in, again?” Nanjo Koki started, breaking the silence in the class.

"...Before lunch, his class will end around 10.30am. After that, he's going to pick up the copies of the script he had sent for printing from the shop before coming in to join us." Ageha Riku commented in response, his tone stiff as it always is when it comes down to interaction with the figure of Nanjo Koki. 

“Oh… by the way, I’m leaving earlier today.” Tengenji announced, out of the blue, moments before the bell sounded signaling for the start of the early lunch session. 

"We know… you don't have to announce, we have gathered enough from the way you and your princess Akira interacted over breakfast this morning to know that the two of you had plans after school today. It's fine, you can skip out on the practicing session for Stardust this afternoon in preparation for tomorrow's performance. You are already familiar enough with the performance sequence." Tsukigami Kaito commented dryly in response, as he continues to make a list of the items they could easily procure as the props required for their class production. 

"Kaito-chan, I'd told you repeated times not to use Princess when you mention the name of Akira-chan… he would flip if he heard them." Tengenji Kakeru deadpans in response, reminding his navy-haired teammate in a dry tone of voice about his pink-haired beau's aversion to being called a princess. 

“Well… of course, I won’t use princess to describe him when he’s around. The thing is, he is not here now, is he?” Tsukigami Kaito rolls his eyes in response to his fellow teammate’s advice. 

Kuga Shuu rolls his eyes as his two teammates start to bicker like kids as per their usual routine, while Nayuki just sweat-dropped at the sight. Hachiya Sou, who attempted to stop the bickering between the duo accidentally tripped over the foot of a chair that's in the way and went sprawling right at the feet of Kitahara Ren causes the reddish-purple haired teen to sweat-drop in response. 

“Seriously, Hachiya… why are you so much of a klutz?” Kitahara Ren mutters aloud as he reached out to pull the clumsy teen back up into a standing position. 

"Sorry… and thank you." Hachiya bowed his head as he showed his gratitude to the leader of Team Sazanami only to knock his head against the reddish-purple haired teen's forehead when he straightens up his posture. 

“Ow~” Kitahara Ren yelp on reflex when his head hits Hachiya’s on impact when the clumsy teen hits it by accident. 

"Oh my gosh~ I'm so sorry, are you alright - Kitahara-kun?!" Hachiya Sou hurried to ask, as he starts to fret unnecessarily. 

“You’d be guilty if I ended up with a bump on my head by the end of today.” Kitahara Ren grouched as he rubbed at the sore spot of his forehead. 

“...” Nanjo Koki and Ageha Riku watched on in silence for a while before they both reached out to pull their teammates away. 

“Ren… how did you even end up hitting your forehead against Hachiya’s head, in the first place? I thought you were just pulling him back up from his sprawling position on the ground?” Nanjo Koki inquires, out of curiosity. 

"When I pull him to his feet, I dropped something. So, I was bending down to pick up the item when he suddenly decides to express his gratitude by bowing his head to me. And when he lifted his head up, my head is still bent down and that's when our heads clashed against hard." Kitahara Ren lamented aloud as he rubbed his free hand on the spot that's still feeling sore from the colliding impact. 

With this commotion, the bickering session between Tengenji and Tsukigami was put to a stop. While Tsukigami wonders if Irinatsu-senpai is going to come up with the choreography for them, or he would be trusted to do the choreography for the song they would be performing for the opening ceremony. He hoped he gets to determine the choreography, that way, he could assign Hachiya with simple and easy parts to avoid the teen making a fool by tripping over his own foot on stage or something. 

"Sorry for the wait, I didn't miss anything - did I?" This was the moment that Hoshitani Yuuta turns up in the class to join his fellow friends in the props preparation work. 

"Nope, you didn't miss anything. Although, you are a tad later than we expected… was there a reason why you were delayed?" Tsukigami Kaito turns towards his team leader to ask. 

"Ah… I decide to pop over to where the rest of them were practicing the vocal parts for the class production and dropped off the copies of scripts before coming over." Yuuta responded with a bright grin in response, before asking what Nayuki had in that folder that's sitting by the side of his hands. 

“Oh… these are the costumes design which Yuki and Tsumugi came up with for our class production of the Beauty and the Beast.” Nayuki beams in response handing the folder filled with the costume designs over to his green-eyed friend. 

“These are nice designs… are they thinking of assisting us or they are going to get the home craft club to help us out with the costumes work?” Yuuta inquires, after flipping through the costume designs and handing them out to the rest of the team to see the designs for themselves. 

"Their friend, Mei, is going to assist us with these costumes. Yuki and Tsumugi are busy with their own projects at hand and is unable to help us out in the actual creation of these costumes. However, their friend, Mei is quite keen to help… especially in the costumes for the enchanted objects." Nayuki Toru explained. 

"That makes better sense, I was wondering where on earth Yuki-chan is going to find time to make these costumes when she's so busy recently." Kuga Shuu nodded in response, seeing as he is dating the elder Nayuki twin, it's only natural for him to know of his own girlfriend's schedule. 

"I have no objections to the costume designs, let's show the rest of them on Monday during homeroom. If nobody objects to the designs, we will proceed to get these costumes made for the performances. I supposed if Mei-san is helping us out with the costumes, we would need to at least pay for the materials costs?" Yuuta turns towards Nayuki and asks to get a better idea of the creation of the costumes costing. 

“Yes, we would need to pay for the materials ourselves.” Nayuki nodded in response to his leader’s comment. 

“Okay, so we need a budget plan. Can we entrust you to come up with the budgeting plan, Nanjo-kun?” Yuuta then shifted his inquiring eyes upon Nanjo Koki and requested. 

Nanjo sweat-dropped but nodded in response and said, “Of course.” 

“Then we shall leave the budget part to you, and before I forgot… here’s the receipt for the printing and binding of the script.” Hoshitani Yuuta then handed over the receipt slip to the gray-haired teen of Team Sazanami. 

When lunch hour comes around, Yuuta was completely unsurprised to find the photo of the Mac and Cheese lunch of Shiki plastered all over his Twitter feeds. After all, there is an ongoing bet about Shiki’s lunch for the day. 

“Where’s Shion?” Shiki Toma inquires when he noticed his pink-haired friend missing when lunch hour comes around for the day. 

“Oh, he’s off to pay his students a visit. Somehow, his students had sent him a message that says that they need his help in something?” Irinatsu shrugged his response to his auburn-haired friend, whose eyes’ sparkles upon sighting the content of the bento catered by the infamous Ootori Itsuki for the day. 

Shiki Toma opens up the cover lid to his bento box and grinned at the lunch menu, it is the Mac and Cheese he had requested while in a state of half-delirious mind the previous evening. Although, he sweat-dropped slightly when he noticed the cute design of the bento layout… and attribute it to his sister’s request. 

Ootori had essentially served the Mac and Cheese together with chicken nuggets and cherries tomatoes. The bento box comes in its’ own segregated space for different dishes, with the bigger compartment space reserved for the main carbohydrate dish. For this instance, the bigger compartment area of the bento box is where the Mac and Cheese lays. 

While the other two smaller compartments of the bento box held the chicken nuggets and cherries tomatoes. The cherries tomatoes and chicken nuggets added color to the entire lunch menu, and that isn't all. Ootori had layout the bento by using additional cheese using the food cutter tools in the shapes of animals. So, now on top of where the Macaroni was - there is a cute kitten face made out of cheese.

Irinatsu took one look at the bento layout and couldn’t resist taking a picture of it, and then he uploaded the picture onto his Twitter account with the caption - Shiki’s lunch for the day, Mac and Cheese bento suitable for a 5YO. Within seconds, the tweet was shared a dozen times and showed up repeatedly on Hoshitani Yuuta’s Twitter feeds. 

Group-chat of OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Itsuki, Yuuta, Ageha, Shiki] - 1st September 2018, 11.45am

Yuu-chan: XDDD Itsuki~ since when do you start using food cutter for bentos?! XD Oh gosh… the kitten-shaped cheese in Shiki-chan’s lunch is so cute XD 

Itsuki: ^^; Glad it amuses you? Well… you were saying he acted like a 5YO, so I thought I should make him a legit kid lunchbox. XD So, I dug out the bag of food cutter that I found in the things my mom bought for my kitchen when I decide to pick up culinary skills under her and uses it for Shiki & Sayuri's bento lunch today :P 

[Attached 20180901_Shiki Lunch. Jpg] [Attached 20180901_Sayuri Lunch. Jpg] - The kitten design for Shiki and the bear design for Sayuri ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: XD Is that the Rilakkuma bear design for Sayuri-chan? 

Itsuki: Yes, I was half-tempted to use Hello Kitty design for Shiki-chan but decided against the idea and just use a regular animal design food cutter instead of the Sanrio collection ^^; 

Shiki-chan: ^_^; And I thanked you for not using the kitty-designed on my bento… or Irina-chan is going to laugh his head off. But Sayuri is going to be really happy about the bento today, she likes Sanrio characters a lot ^_^

PS: The Mac and Cheese recipe is good. I love the nuggets as well ^_^ 

Itsuki: Glad to know my recipe works out fine ^_^ credits going out to Nayuki-kun for the modified nutrition recipe for the Mac and Cheese. 

Yuu-chan: I knew it… you were talking with Na-chan yesterday, I thought it strange that Na-chan went to dig out his recipe collection for the Mac and Cheese upon coming back from my shower. So, the two of you were discussing on how to enhance the nutrition in Shiki-chan’s lunch menu… ^^; 

Itsuki: Well… Shiki-chan has a bit of a dizzy spell the day before. So, I figured it better to add in additional nutritious value into his lunch menu whenever possible. I trusted you had finished everything in the lunchbox including the tomatoes, @Shiki-chan.

Shiki-chan: ^^; Of course, I finished them. [Attached 20180901_Emptied lunchbox. Jpg] - see, it's completely cleanout. 

Itsuki: Good ^_^ 

PS: Yuu-chan, so… the brunch for tomorrow? 

Yuu-chan: Right, we can do brunch on Sunday regularly - I supposed. If everyone is okay with the idea of a regular brunch session on Sundays. I think we could shift our private dates to Saturday evening, and keep Sundays strictly as a family day. Brunch/Lunch with Shiki-chan and Ageha-chan, and then dinner with your parents. (´\\\▽\\\\`) 

Shiki-chan: (ᵒ∀ᵒ˵) Yay! Sunday brunch! 

Ageha-chan: (๑❛∀❛) 

Yuu-chan: ^^; Well… It looks like nobody is objecting to the idea of doing regular Sunday brunches. 

PS: We are not doing it at Sarabeth’s this month at all, so Shiki-chan … give up on your sweet breakfast idea. 

Shiki-chan: EH?~ (´･ω･｀) if not Sarabeth, where are we taking our brunch for this month? 

Yuu-chan: We would be rotating between restaurants in the neighborhood, Sarabeth’s are mostly in downtown area. There isn’t a branch in Akihabara even, with the schedule Stardust is running on for the CIP event - we cannot afford to travel too far out for brunch. 

Itsuki: If that’s the case, would you like to give the restaurant 1899 a try? It’s near the Shin-Ochanomizu station, perfect walking distance from the dorm. 

Yuu-chan: Sure, I’ll leave you to decide on the restaurant. You have great taste in picking restaurants ^_^ 

Itsuki: Thank you for your vote of confidence. Now it’s time for me to go for my own lunch break… ^^; I’ll talk to you later. 

Yuu-chan: See you tonight, ^_^ 

Itsuki: <3333 Yep, see you later tonight - my beloved Yuu-chan. ^_^ 

Private chat between Kuga Shuu and Toraishi Izumi, 1st September 2018, 12 noon

Tora: Shuu, I think you jinxed me… >_<|||

Shuu: (๑•д •)Huh－？

Tora: All three of them are here today… >_< 

Shuu: ( ╹x╹) good luck…

Tora: >_< I think I’d depleted my luck… because all three of them are heading towards my direction now … =_=; what should I do?

Shuu: How would I know what you should do?! Either way, avoiding them isn't advisable so my advice is to take this opportunity to clear things up with them. If you don't feel anything for them, it's best to make things clear. Besides, you shouldn't even be three-timing them in the first place. *Unamused Face Emoji*

With a sigh, Toraishi Izumi tucked his only functional mobile device into his bag and stared up at the sky for a moment. It took a while, but eventually, he managed to gather his wits together and stepped out of the school to face the harsh reality of his dalliance coming to bite him in the butt. 

"Tatsumi, what do you want to do now?" Sawatari Eigo inquires, glancing at his side at his childhood friend. 

Ugawa has left with Tengenji even before Toraishi decides to head out to face the music of being confronted by the three girls he has been stringing along over the past weeks. Although Ugawa didn’t exactly specify where he would be going with the redhead of Stardust, they know enough to gather that those two are likely out for a date. 

"Where's Inumine?" Tatsumi asks upon realizing that their fifth member was nowhere in sight. 

"...He's likely off hunting for food, wasn't he whining about feeling hungry moments ago?" Sawatari Eigo shrugged his response, it's almost a trend for Inumine to be hunting for food every single time they ended practice session under the observation of the aquamarine-haired member of the Kao Council. 

Group-chat of Star-Team [Team Ootori, Team Hiragi, Team Sazanami, Team Yuzuriha, Team Akatsuki] - 1st September 2018, 12.45pm

Tat-chan: @Hoshitani … have you seen Inu anywhere? 

Yuuta: Yes, he’s here with us actually. ^^;

Tat-chan: … and where’s your team’s location now?

Yuuta: Team Ootori/Stardust’s practice hall… ^^; Na-chan brought some snacks back from the middle-school division home economics club, and Inu followed the smell of those egg-tarts over to our practice hall and is now stuffing his mouth with the egg-tarts that’s supposed to be a gift from the home economics club to Na-chan ^^; 

Tat-chan: =_= I see… I apologize for the inconvenience caused. How is the class production coming along? 

Yuuta: It’s coming along nicely, and after the vote - it’s decided that Poster 2 is going to be the poster selected for the show. ^_^ Uwa-chan did a great job with the poster, now that we also have the cast list determined… all we need to do now is to include the names of the cast onto the poster. @Uwa-chan 

Uwa-chan: Noted, I will edit in the cast list into the design for poster 2 and finalized it over the weekend. 

Yuuta: Thanks, Uwa-chan ^_^ Enjoy your date out with Kerukeru today XD Do take some cute pictures of the cats you chanced upon… I’ve never been to a cat’s festival before, it sounds interesting but the idea of being near to so many cats puts me on edge so I’ll just settle for a description and the photos ^_^ 

Uwa-chan: No worries, you can look forward to the photos on my Twitter/Instagram account later. I still don't know why the person taking the photos isn't keen on uploading them onto his own account and wants to use mine instead ^^, but I'll let it slide since those cats are indeed too cute to resist ^_^

Yuuta: LMAO~ Well… Kerukeru for some odd reasons refuses to let it be known to his fans that he's a cat-lover ^^, and he denied having Tavian at times if someone asks if he has any pets during an official interview. 

Kerukeru: In my defense, I just wish to avoid inconveniences. Previously, one of the artists revealed on TV that he likes a certain type of food… and his fans give him the mentioned type of food every single time they attended his fan-meeting event. In the end, he developed an aversion to the food because he ate/smell/see too many of it that the smell of the mentioned food now turns his stomach. 

I didn't want to end up receiving an assortment of cats-related merchandise and develop any form of aversion to it. Tavian is my angel and shall remains as such until the day I drew my last breath. ^_^

Kaicchin: … If Tavian is your angel, what is Ugawa to you? （；¬＿¬)

Kerukeru: The love of my life, of course! (੭ˊ͈ ꒵ˋ͈)੭̸*✧⁺˚

Ageha-chan: Tengenji has a cat? (๑°⌓°๑)

Uwa-chan: (˵•́ x •̀˵U) Kerukeru… <3333 (ʋ♥ᴥ♥) 💗 (♥ᴥ♥ʋ)

Jumonji: (❛////❛) Seriously, TenGawa! Keep this love proclamation to your private chat! This is a GC! >_< 

Kerukeru: Not my fault, go and tell Kaito-chan! I wouldn't say something like this in here if he hasn't asked that question!

Yuuta: @Ageha-chan, yes… Kerukeru has a cat named Tavian. 

Ageha-chan: I see ^^; all of you have met it before? 

Yuuta: Yes, he brings it with him to the Stardust apartment sometimes. ^^ Would you be, coming to the practice hall later? 

Ageha-chan: Yes, I’ll be coming by for another run-through of the song performance of ‘Knock on Dream’. 

Manjome: I’m surprised Ageha isn’t around Hoshitani this afternoon though, wasn’t he tagging along everywhere Hoshitani goes since the end of the summer training camp? 

Yuuta: Ageha-chan has a dental appointment at a nearby dental clinic that he can't skip out on, so he's now at the dental clinic. ^^ as mentioned, he would be coming back in once his dental appointment is over. Hachiya-kun is with him if my memory serves me right. 

Hachiya: Yes, I’m with Ageha. But he’s the only one with the dental appointment for today, I’m just keeping him company. ^^; 

Koki: That brings me to a question… the two of you aren’t dating, or are you? @Ageha @Hachiya

Hachiya: O_O||| What makes you think we are dating?! >_< 

Ageha-chan: （ ･`ー･´） + Of course, we are not dating! Sou isn’t my type!

Koki: Oh? Then who’s your type?

Ageha-chan:… No one! 

Yuuta: Nanjo-kun, I hope you aren't asking such a question to determine if Ageha-chan is still up for grabs. While on the subject, what's with your habit of stalking Ageha-chan? （￣+ ー￣）

Ageha-chan: O_O What do you mean? 

Yuuta: (◞‸ლ) Ageha-chan, you don’t mean to tell me you have no idea that Nanjo-kun has been stalking you? 

Tat-chan: ^^; Were you really stalking Ageha, Nanjo-kun? 

Eicchin: O-O||| Tatsumi? 

Tat-chan: Eigo, I'm asking because the same question has been bugging me for quite some time already. Need I remind you how Nanjo-kun knows about Ageha's inability to play the piano when the rest of us don't even know? 

Ageha-chan: I thought that was common knowledge? ｡◕‿‿◕｡

Kiki: Koki… =_=; I thought you have quit that creepy habit of yours… 

Koki: Erm… right, I admit I did stalk Ageha at one point in time but that’s in the past. I haven’t been stalking him these days ^^; 

Hachiya: That’s because I’m always around Ageha… and you didn’t want me to alert him about your presence. But don’t think I am so naive to not know how you are always keeping tabs on Ageha’s whereabouts. 

Ageha-chan: ʕ•㉨•ʔ x_x 

Tat-chan: @Ageha, considering your lack of friends in middle school… I can guarantee you that nobody knows what you can do/cannot do. The only common thing in school back then is how much of a Tsukigami Haruto fan-boy you were… the rest of it, nobody should know. So, the fact that Nanjo-kun knows such things is concerning. 

Ageha-chan: Oh… (o゜ェ゜o) and why were you stalking me? @ Nanjo Koki

Koki: ^^; I was trying to be friends with you? But it seems, I only serve to annoy you further? 

Ageha-chan: =_= Well… you are an annoying person. 

Koki: *Heartbreak Emoji* 

While the chat in the star-team GC is going on, Toraishi literally had no time to check his mobile device. He was busy fending off the three girls that he has been dating casually up until a week ago after his phone got damaged and he loses all accesses to the girls' contact details. Needless to say, all the three girls make the decision to approach him at the same time upon sighting his coming out of the school. 

Toraishi knew he was pretty much screwed when the three girls met eyes with one another and came down to the dawning realization that he has been stringing them along by dating all three of them at the same time. 

"Toraishi Izumi, you're scum!" Girl A was incensed, so much so that she was having trouble containing her temper and eventually, she snapped and stalked towards her so-called boyfriend and slapped Toraishi hard on the cheeks before storming off. 

"..." Toraishi Izumi has got no words, he didn't even dare to retaliate because he knew this was his fault. This wouldn't have happened if he didn't date all three girls at the same time…so he probably deserved that slap in the face by the girl with the fiery temperament. 

"I should have known… my friends did warn me plenty about your unreliability as potential boyfriend material. But I didn't quite believe them before until now." The second girl took a few deep breaths to calm down, before meeting eyes with the gray-haired teen of Team Hiragi as she said in a disappointing tone of voice. Unlike the first girl, the second girl didn't slap or glare daggers at Toraishi… all the girl did was to berate herself for her own naivety and silliness for believing the honey words from Toraishi Izumi. 

The third girl's response wasn't as fiery as the first, nor was it as calm as the second. In fact, the third girl just stalked off without a word that successfully weird-out the resident womanizer of Team Hiragi. However, not daring to aggravate the girl further - Toraishi wisely kept his nagging doubt to himself. 

Turning towards the direction of the dormitory building, Toraishi was about to take a step forward when he noticed someone staring at him with an unimpressed look. Upon taking a closer look at the person who is staring at him impassively, Toraishi sweat-dropped when he pinpoints the identity of that owner of the impassive stare. The person staring at him was none other than Nayuki Tsumugi, the younger half of the infamous Nayuki twins. 

“...Tsumugi-chan, what are you doing here?” Toraishi sweat-dropped as he inquires. 

“Waiting for my brother.” Tsumugi’s response came monotonously. 

"Eh? Why didn't you go in and look for him then?" Toraishi fails to understand why the younger girl chooses to wait outside the school as opposed to entering the school in search of Nayuki Toru of the Team Ootori/Stardust. 

“Because it’s troublesome.” Tsumugi deadpans in response, having graduated from the Ayanagi Academy also meant that she had lost the privilege of having unlimited access to the high school division. Due to the hassle of needing to register at the security guard offices every single time she came back to Ayanagi for a visit, the younger Nayuki twin was rather reluctant to enter the school compound and would prefer to just stand outside and wait for the emergence of her elder brother. 

Of course, if it has been Yuki who is here - the girl would enter the school, no doubt. But unfortunately, Yuki isn't around and Tsumugi is just too lazy to enter the school in search of Nayuki Toru. 

“...Why don’t you call Nayuki up and tell him to come out then?” Toraishi was confused further, finding it hard to understand the girl’s train of thoughts. 

“My phone’s battery is dead.” Nayuki Tsumugi responded, her tone flat. 

“...” Toraishi rolls his eyes heaven-wards, before pulling out his phone to give the cream-haired teen of Team Ootori a call. 

Nayuki Toru was quite surprised when he noticed that he has an incoming call from Toraishi Izumi, despite feeling weird-out - the cream-haired teen answered his phone without delay. 

“Moshi, Moshi… Toraishi-kun. Is anything the matter?” Nayuki inquires, as he picks up the call. 

“I think you ought to come out to the school gate, your sister is here waiting for you and apparently has been here for quite a bit of time already.” Toraishi Izumi said into his mobile device. 

"EH?!" Nayuki widens his eyes in disbelief before he thanked Toraishi with a half-confused expression and suddenly ran out of the practice hall. 

“...What’s up with Na-chan?” Yuuta asks, sounding confused as he took note of his friend’s frantic rush out of the practice hall. 

"Saa… no idea." Tsukigami Kaito shrugged before he redirects his attention down to the copy of the audition script he has just received from the production team that had shortlisted him for the audition to the role of a middle-school kid, who is the son of a police inspector that is to be played by Uozumi Asaki. 

So, ultimately, Kaito decides to accept the invitation for the audition. And until he has gotten the role, Tsukigami Kaito decided that he needn't fret too much about how much of a challenge it is to act as the son to Uozumi Asaki, who has been one of his instructors up until the end of the S&L performance that took place in mid-August. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shorter chapter, but well… I’m behind schedule. So, I decide to end this chapter where it is and move the rest to the next chapter ^^; I hope it’s still enjoyable despite the shorter length. See you tomorrow ^^;


	132. Toraishi and Tsumugi, Part 1…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, slightly late... but still on time :P   
Enjoy the chapter ^_^   
1\. Poor Tora... his bad luck continues :P  
2\. OtoHoshi family interaction XD   
3\. Gossip Nest GC XD  
4\. OC of Team Kasugano introduced... if it helps, you can sub in the character Mizuki Hajime from PoT as Hanazono Mizuki ^^; at least the hairstyle is similar ^^

“...I’d called your brother, he should be on the way out soon.” Toraishi Izumi said, directing his words at the younger Nayuki twin and was about to leave the area when he felt a pull on the white zipper sports jacket that he had tied around his waist which was part of his usual training attire. 

The teen had essentially just ended his practice session for the day, and don’t quite feel like changing back to his school uniform. After all, this is a Saturday and the changing rooms are always fully packed with students on Saturdays afternoon since this is when the school’s sports club held their weekly CCA club activities. 

Feeling the pull on his sports jacket, Toraishi turns confused eyes upon the younger Nayuki twin as he inquires. “Yes, Tsumugi-chan? Is there anything else I could help you with?” 

“Stand where you are and don’t move, I don’t want to get scorched from the sun rays.” Nayuki Tsumugi responded in a flat tone of voice, that causes the teen with gray-eyes and red bangs to sweat-drop in response. 

“...How long do you intend for me to block out the sunray for you?” Toraishi felt his lips twitching uncontrollably as he asks exasperatedly in response. 

“Until my elder brother comes out…” Tsumugi said, her tone flat and devoid of emotions making it hard for people to get a good read on her thoughts. 

“...” 

Minutes later, when Nayuki Toru rushes out of the school building towards the direction of the school gate. The cream-haired teen was baffled for a second when he didn't see his sister anywhere around, and for a while, Nayuki had thought he was tricked by the resident womanizer of Team Hiragi. That is until he spotted the figure of Toraishi Izumi standing a few steps ahead, and in front of the majestic tree that's situated by the sidewalk and along the main road. 

"Toraishi-kun, where did you say my sister is… never mind." Nayuki's words die on his lips when he approached the place where Toraishi was standing. Because that was when he spotted the youngest of his sisters - Tsumugi. The girl was standing under the majestic tree using it as a shade, and obviously, the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi has also been roped in to provide additional shading for his little sister. 

Nayuki sweat-dropped, as he thanked Toraishi for the earlier notification before turning towards his youngest sister and ask. “Tsumugi, what are you doing here?” 

"Waiting for you," Tsumugi responded, her answers short. 

"...Tsumugi, please elaborate on your answer. I am not Yuki, so I can't tell what you are thinking…if you don't voice them clearly and aloud to me." Nayuki Toru face-palmed in response when he heard his younger sister's short and unclear response. 

"Mom is out for the afternoon and Yuki has outing plans with Michiko-san." Tsumugi then added to expand on her previous response and then paused for another few seconds before continuing. "I can't go home." 

"...In short, you forget your house keys. And because your mother is also out for the day, you cannot go back home. However, you know Nayuki would have the house keys on him and thus you decided to come over to look for him to get the set of spare house keys from him?" Toraishi sighed aloud, before asking the younger Nayuki twin to see if he had gotten the facts, right. 

"Yes, in a nutshell." Nayuki Tsumugi nodded, glad that she didn't have to launch into a long tale to explain why she's out there waiting for her elder brother. 

“Nayuki, there you go. I think you should understand the reason behind your sister’s visit today, now.” Toraishi Izumi then turns towards Nayuki Toru and said in response. 

Nayuki blinked, before nodding his appreciation towards Toraishi for the help the teen had provided him with - when it comes down to decoding the meaning behind Tsumugi’s rather lacking in substance answers. Inwardly, he wonders how Toraishi has come to know about the meaning hidden behind his youngest sister’s short words of response. 

Turning back towards Tsumugi, Nayuki sighed aloud as he voiced his next question across to the girl. “...Why didn’t you come in and look for me then? For all you know, I could have stayed back in school until evening hours today… are you going to spend all that time waiting out here if Toraishi didn’t come out earlier than usual and happens to sight you in the vicinity?” 

“Too troublesome.” Tsumugi replied, and thankfully this time there isn’t a need to elaborate as Nayuki Toru caught on to the underlying meaning behind the term ‘troublesome’. 

“And you couldn’t have called me on the phone?” Nayuki was equally bewildered by Tsumugi’s response, usually, isn’t it common sense to call someone out upon arriving to cut down on the uncertain waiting time? 

“My phone’s battery is dead. I forgot to charge it up to full battery mode last night.” Tsumugi responded in a matter of fact tone of voice. 

Nayuki Toru could only shake his head then, because really… what else is he going to say? So, Nayuki reached into the insides of his training pant's pocket and pull out his bunch of keys, detached the key to his family house and handed it over to his youngest sister. He would have handed the entire bunch of keys over, but knowing Tsumugi… the girl would be too lazy to find the correct key herself and thus, Nayuki decides to just hand her the key to the house and kept the rest of the keys on his person. 

"There you go, the house key. Leave it on the desk in my room after you return home, I'll drop by tonight to collect it myself." Nayuki told Tsumugi, before asking if that was all the girl had needed from him this afternoon. 

“Yes… that’s all I need from you this afternoon, nii-chan.” Nayuki Tsumugi nodded in response, before turning towards the womanizer of Team Hiragi and said. 

“Thanks for your help, and your cheek is swelling up. Do remember to ice them later.” Tsumugi told Toraishi, before turning to leave the site. 

"..." Toraishi winced at the reminder and groaned inwardly at the realization that the younger Nayuki twin had most definitely witnessed that embarrassing sight from before. 

Nayuki Toru who heard Tsumugi’s advice to Toraishi Izumi then turns his eyes towards the gray-eyed teen with a questioning look. Upon the sight of the swelling spot on Toraishi’s right cheek, Nayuki sweat-dropped as he inquires. “What happen to your face?” 

“...I got slapped by a girl with a fiery temperament, I thought it’s quite obvious?” Toraishi commented dryly in response to Nayuki’s inquiry. 

“Well… I hope that would teach you a lesson not to string girls along in future.” was all Nayuki Toru said before turning around to head back into the school building. 

“Na-chan, welcome back. What was that frantic rush about?” Yuuta asks upon sighting the return of his cream-haired friend into the practice hall. 

"Oh… right, Tsumugi forgot her house keys and decides to wait for me outside the school. But her phone battery is dead, so she didn't call to let me know that she's waiting outside." Nayuki sighed aloud as he rehashes the tale that has him frantically rushing out to his fellow friends. 

“... and was that the reason why Tora calls you just now?” Kuga Shuu, catching on to the reason why his friend had called Nayuki earlier, then spoke up to clarify his thoughts. 

“Yes, he was about to leave for the dorm when he spotted Tsumugi staring impassively at him. And after asking what Tsumugi was doing outside the school, he decides to give me a call instead.” Nayuki nodded in response to his stoic teammate’s inquiry. 

“Why didn’t your sister comes in and look for you though? Isn’t that more efficient than waiting for you outside the school?” Sawatari Eigo who just arrived and having heard the tale could not help but voice his dilemma across to the cream-haired teen of Stardust. 

“Sawatari-kun, well… according to Tsumugi, she finds it a hassle having to register at the security guardhouse just to come in for a visit. Thus, she decides to test her luck by waiting outside the school instead.” Nayuki sighed in response, shaking his head over Tsumugi’s laziness response. 

"...She's quite lucky then since Toraishi managed to spot her. I bet she's standing somewhere inconspicuous since Kerukeru who left the school earlier didn't notice her presence." Yuuta shrugged his comment, but his opinion was vetoed by his stoic teammate who then brought out another possible explanation on why Tsumugi hasn't been sighted by Tengenji and Ugawa when they left the school to go on their date. 

"It could simply be that the TenGawa missed her by seconds, remember - Touou Academy also has classes for the first half of the day. For all we know, Tsumugi-chan may have arrived on site after the TenGawa couple left the vicinity. As to her presence being noticed by Tora, I think that's a given… after all, Tora likely experiences something embarrassing and is on a lookout to see if anyone else happens to notice what had transpired between him and that three girls he has been stringing along." Kuga Shuu pointed out objectively. 

“Indeed…apparently, your friend got slapped in the face on his right side of the cheeks. Based on Tsumugi’s parting words, it’s highly likely that she witnessed it.” Nayuki Toru then said, not feeling an ounce of pity towards the plight of Toraishi Izumi. 

“Well… Tora basically asked to be slapped with the way he acted with those girls. I wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up being punched in the eyes by the others over the next few days, too.” Kuga Shuu rolls his eyes in response when he heard of his childhood friend’s plight. 

It is probably a good thing that Toraishi isn't anywhere around when Kuga made his comment, otherwise, he would have insisted that he was jinxed by Kuga's remarks. Because, the very next morning - the resident womanizer of Team Hiragi who was out for his morning jog somehow found himself cornered in the park near the school by three college guys who promptly bashes him up for breaking their baby sister's heart. Toraishi was then given two hits in the abdomen area, and one hit on the face, and he was left recovering from the assault when Nayuki Tsumugi chanced upon him. 

“...” 

“What are you doing here so early in the day?” Toraishi groaned aloud, wincing as he slowly picked himself up from the ground. 

"My mom sends me out to run errands," Tsumugi said in a flat tone of voice, as she lifted up the recyclable shopping bag she had on her hands. 

“Why are you here in the park then?” Toraishi asks next, as he dropped himself wearily onto a bench nearby as he deals with the pain he felt in his stomach. 

"It's a shortcut," Tsumugi responded monotonously, before asking about the event that transpired earlier. "Who are those guys?" 

“...The brothers of one of those girls from yesterday, I reckon. The only question now is whose brothers they were…” Toraishi mutters in response, as he closes his eyes briefly to cope with the pain running through his system now. 

“That is why you should quit your womanizing ways of living, or one of these days - you are going to end up in deeper shit.” Tsumugi deadpans in response, and then she handed a can of green tea that felt icy to the touch over to Toraishi. 

"What is this for?" Toraishi was confused, why is the younger Nayuki twin handing him a can of ice green tea out of the blue. 

“For you to ice that punching blow you just took to your face.” Nayuki Tsumugi commented, before continuing on her way back home. 

“Oh…” Toraishi took the offered can of drink and nearly dropped it in shock, it’s really cold to the touch. It makes him wonders where on earth the girl picked the can of drink up from… not the freezer compartment, right? 

While Toraishi and Nayuki Tsumugi have their second awkward encounter in a park near the Ayanagi Academy, Hoshitani Yuuta is just getting ready to leave the dorm with his two pseudo-sons in tow as they headed off to meet up with Ootori Itsuki for their Sunday brunch session. 

“Ara…? Where are you going, Shiki?” Chiaki Takafumi asks, looking quite surprised to find his auburn-haired friend up and about for the second Sundays in a row before noon. 

“I’m meeting my pseudo-family for brunch.” Shiki Toma grinned in response, as he passes his gray-haired friend in the hallway of the level where the dorm rooms of the third-year residents were situated upon. 

“Oh… enjoy your brunch session then.” Chiaki nodded, as he bid his friend farewell. 

"Sorry for the wait," Shiki said, as he arrived at the front step of the dormitory building to meet up with Hoshitani Yuuta and Ageha Riku. The auburn-haired teen had on a white polo t-shirt, with a pair of dark-colored jeans. To complete the look, Shiki had added outerwear in the form of a zipper jacket of the same color theme as his jeans. 

The green-eyed teen of Team Ootori and the black-haired teen from Team Yuzuriha, on the other hand, was dressed up in their school uniforms even though Sunday is a non-school day. For a while, Shiki was about to ask why the duo was in the school uniforms when he recalled the performance slated to take place in a nearby nursing home this afternoon for Stardust. Since the performance is part of the Community Involvement Program arranged by the school, it only makes sense for the performers to be dressed in the school attires. 

“It’s fine… now, we only have to wait for Itsuki to arrive.” Hoshitani Yuuta commented, smiling at his two pseudo-sons, Shiki Toma and Ageha Riku, cheerfully in response. 

The wait for Ootori Itsuki didn’t take long, as the young man arrived only minutes after Shiki did. Once everyone was present, and morning greetings were exchanged… the group of four then headed their way towards the restaurant 1899, situated not far away from the Shin-Ochanomizu train station. 

“Have you ever visited the restaurant 1899 before, Yuu-chan?” Ootori Itsuki asks as they set off for the restaurant on foot. While they could easily take a bus or a train over, Yuuta had suggested that they walked the way over as he wanted to find some ways to keep up with his stamina training. Since running is out of the options until his follow-up doctor’s appointment on the 13th of September, brisk walking would just have to do for now. 

“Erm… no, not exactly.” Yuuta shakes his head in response, Ochanomizu is an area he didn’t quite explore before he enrolled into Ayanagi Academy. So, it goes without saying that he wasn’t all that familiar with the F&B outlets in the area. 

“1899 restaurant is also known to the public as a green tea restaurant, literally every item on their menu has to do with green tea. You would know what I mean upon arriving at the restaurant.” Ootori Itsuki grinned brightly at his beau, as he leads the way towards the restaurant. 

“Are you very familiar with the restaurant then, Ootori-senpai?” Shiki Toma seized the opportunity to ask, and of course, there is no way he would be addressing the man as ‘Papa’ when they are out in the public. 

It's one thing to call the purplish-white haired teen who is only one year older than he is in the GC as 'Papa' because the GC is effectively their own place, with only the four of them in the conversation. If he supposedly dubs the teen as 'Papa' in school, that isn't so bad either, a majority of the school population would just find it amusing… but if he does it in public, people would get weird out for certain. 

“Well… I visited for several times with Yuzu-chan, and occasionally with Saku-chan in tow.” Ootori Itsuki smiles in response to Shiki’s inquiry. 

“Oh…? Not Hiragi-senpai?” Yuuta blinked in surprise as he inquires, he would have thought his boyfriend would visit the restaurant with Hiragi-senpai though. 

“Nope… Tsubasa is too busy to go around joining me on random cafe hops or restaurants hopping trips.” Ootori Itsuki responded, before adding on as an afterthought. “But you are right, I should get Tsubasa to visit the same restaurant when he returns to town.” 

The restaurant offers both indoor and outdoor seating areas, and after a unanimous vote - they decide upon an indoor seating table for their brunch session at the 1899 restaurant. One look at the menu, Yuuta knew his boyfriend isn't jesting when he says that the restaurant specialized in combining green tea with food. From beverages like Matcha Latte to dishes like Matcha Miso no Tai-chazuke - which basically translated to sea bream fish on rice with tea. Of course, in this case, instead of just pouring green tea over the steam rice… it's actually pouring miso broth that's mixed with green tea over the rice. 

"Shiki-chan, don't flip straight to the dessert menu," Ootori warned when he noticed how the auburn-haired teen had immediately flipped to the very back of the menu where the dessert is listed, without reading through the lunch menu at least once through.

Beside Shiki Toma, the black-haired Ageha Riku stifled a giggle in response. While he is also quite interested in the dessert served in this restaurant specializing in green tea cuisines, Ageha knew he should at least decides on the main dish item before even moving on to the dessert menu. 

“...But I’m curious about what kind of desserts they served here…” Shiki sweat-dropped as he defended his own action of flipping straight to the dessert menu. 

“Still, you have to pick a main dish before I would allow you to indulge in a dessert.” Ootori Itsuki deadpans in response. 

Shiki pouted but did not argue further. Knowing that his birth parents are just a phone call away, Shiki dared not risk Ootori lodging a complaint straight to his birth parents about his behavior. So, the auburn-haired teen sighed as he flipped the menu back to the front and start to study the lunch menu available. After going back and forth between the menu, Shiki decided to place an order for the Chabi Pork Bowl set. 

“Okay, now you can pick your dessert and drink.” Ootori Itsuki took note of the main dish picked out by Shiki, before nodding his consent for the auburn-haired teen to pick out the dessert and beverage to go along with the lunch set. 

“Hmm… roasted tea cake, and orange juice I guess?” Shiki Toma scanned through the list of dessert, and eventually decided on the roasted tea cake for his dessert.

“And what about you, Ageha-chan? Have you decided what you wish to get yet?” Ootori Itsuki then turns towards the black-haired teen as he inquires. 

"I would like to get the weekly set lunch, and the green tea cake slice for dessert." Ageha Riku responded as he closes his copy of the menu. 

“Noted, and what would you like to order for your choice of beverage?” Yuuta then asks, glancing towards the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha. 

"Blend tea… I guess. What would you be getting, Yuuta?" Ageha asks in return, thus far he has yet to hear his pseudo-mom mention anything that interests him from the menu. 

“Well… I’m getting the Matcha Miso no Tai-chazuke for the lunch, and then the black-tea cake alongside a Jersey milk ice-cream for dessert. Orange juice for the beverage.” Yuuta responded, before turning towards his boyfriend for the man’s decision. 

“Good idea, I’m ordering the same except for the choice of dessert. I don’t need the cake, I just need the ice cream but instead of the Jersey milk ice, I’m opting for the roasted tea ice-cream option.” Ootori Itsuki responded, before signaling for the staff to place their orders. 

While the pseudo-family of four waits for their orders to arrive, back in the dormitory building - Chiaki Takafumi is feeling curious about his childhood friend's relationship progress with Fudo Anko. The gray-haired teen had essentially offered advice and suggestions to his friend on a Friday that just passes them by, and wonders if his friend had acted upon the idea or not. As curious as he is, Chiaki is hardly going to pry into the situation so soon… so, he ended up lamenting about the lack of progress of his friend's relationship status in the gossip nest GC instead. 

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Chiaki, Irina-chan, Kasugano, Shiki] - 2nd of September 2018, 11.30am

Takafumi: (;චᆽච*)

Irina-chan: Huh? It's very rare for you to kick start a conversation with an emoticon… 

Kasugano: Indeed, and speaking of… what does this emoticon mean anyway? （・∩・）？

Takafumi: It’s supposed to mean anxious… but I’m more restless than anxious, to be honest…^^;

Irina-chan: Restless about what? ヽ( ° ◇ °)ノ

Takafumi: I've just offered Ryo some advice on how he could address his interest with Anko-chan while out on a pseudo-date with the girl… I'm just not sure if he has acted on it, or not. I feel like asking but the last time I fish for information is on Friday, the time is too short… Ryo would get suspicious if I'm too keen on the updates. >_< 

PS: Kasugano, can you do divination on the topic?

Kasugano: O_O What's this… is this a 'let's ask the tarot' week or something? Why do I get so many requests for a tarot reading this week? *Confused Emoji*

Irina-chan: Huh? ( ・◇・)？ What do you mean, Kasuga-chan? Has a lot of people come to you seeking advice this week? 

Kasugano: Yes. Remember yesterday how my students had requested for a meeting?

Irina-chan: Erm… yeah, so what was it about? 

Kasugano: They ask me to use the tarot to decide for them what kind of performance they should do for the Ayanagi Festival… =_=;

Takafumi: O_O can the tarot tell such things? 

Kasugano: =_= Of course not… 

Irina-chan: Okay, so what did you do instead? 

Kasugano: I took out three cards, each card stands for one kind of performance. And then I jumble up the cards with the image face-down and told them to pick one from within. When I flip it open, it will decide for them what kind of performance to do. 

Irina-chan: LMAO~ okay, so in the end, what kind of performance did they end up with? 

Kasugano: Acting… so I told them to go back and think about what they wish to do for the play during the Ayanagi Festival. ^^; 

Takafumi: That's it? They didn't bug you for more hints? 

Kasugano: I told them to look into productions that only require a small cast size. 

Shiki: Well… they could always try one-act play, or they could pick a children's book and act out the story by revamping them into a skit? 

Kasugano: O_O How rare of you to offer advice…^^; 

Shiki: Oh, that’s just me parroting Ootori-senpai’s comment ^^

Irina-chan: LMAO~ So, how’s the brunch going? 

Shiki: Swimmingly well ^_^ We went to this restaurant named 1899 nearby :D [Attached 20180902_1899 Restaurant Front. Jpg] [Attached 20180902_My Brunch Set. Jpg] 

PS: Coming back, Shion - how is Ryo's mood for today? Isn't it a habit of yours to gauge his temperament daily using tarot? 

Takafumi: Oh right… what was your tarot reading result for Ryo’s mood today? (‘◇’)

Kasugano: =_=; If you really must know… the reading came out as peaceful. So, I think it’s a good sign? 

Unknowingly to Chiaki Takafumi, his childhood friend - Fuyusawa Ryo did take his advice to heart and already have another meal appointment with Fudo Anko arranged for today. Only because Anko is on afternoon shift for this particular day, they had to do a dinner appointment instead of the usual lunch arrangement. Therefore, until the designated time comes for Fuyusawa to pick Anko up for their dinner appointment - the aquamarine-haired teen is going to focus his attention on finishing up his homework on the school's e-learning portal. 

Meanwhile, Taniguchi Eita of Team Shiki was stunned to find his dorm room packed with people upon his return from lunch. 

"Wow… what are you guys doing here?" The fellow member of Team Shiki, and the junior trainee unit - 'MatteR' sweat-dropped as he shifted inquiring eyes towards his roommate. 

“A discussion meeting of Team Kasugano?” The teal-haired teen - Hatano Keita, a fellow member of Team Kasugano, and the same person who is sharing the room with Taniguchi Eita, said uncertainly in response. 

“...Why would you want to hold a team discussion meeting in such a cramp space? Isn’t holding it in the student’s lounge more productive?” Taniguchi Eita was confused, as he asks back in response. 

"My team leader wants to avoid people knowing that we haven't quite decided what we want to do for the Ayanagi Festival yet…" Hatano Keita of Team Kasugano said as he responded to his roommate's inquiry. 

"I see, and how are the tarot divination results? Have you guys at least narrow down on the choice about what you guys want to do for the Ayanagi Festival?" Taniguchi Eita nodded before he inquires after the tarot divination results.

Upon the mention of the tarot divination, the teal-haired teen had a rather bemused expression on his face that got Taniguchi Eita curious about the process. Thus, the members of Team Kasugano decides to rehash the details of their meeting with Kasugano Shion the day before during lunch hour. 

[Flashback to the 1st of September 2018, lunch hour] 

When Kasugano Shion arrived at the pavilion where he usually conducts his morning tarot reading before the office hours of the Kao Council begins, and partly also where he spends his time avoiding meeting Ootori Itsuki in the Kao Council building… the pink-haired teen found the entire group of his students present on-site, waiting for his arrival. 

"Kasugano-senpai!" The teen standing at the front with hair in the shade of vivid-purple hurried to greet the pink-haired member upon his arrival on site. 

"Hanazono-kun, what is it that you need my advice for?" Kasugano Shion inquires, out of curiosity. Considering his students have specifically asked that he brings his tarot cards over, of course, Kasugano is going to be curious. 

The few students of Team Kasugano shares a look among themselves, before turning towards Kasugano and bowed down at the pink-haired senior with genuine respect as they voiced their request across together as one. The request being - they need the senior help in deciding what kind of performance they should be putting up for the Ayanagi Festival. 

“...Certainly, you aren’t asking me to use the tarot to decide for you guys what kind of performance should be put up, are you?” Kasugano Shion felt his lips twitching uncontrollably as he voiced his query across to his students. 

Whatever Kasugano has been bracing himself mentally to deal with, this wasn’t part of it. In fact, this is the very last thing that occurs to the pink-haired member of the Kao Council when he received the text message from his students seeking a meeting with him during his lunch hour. 

"Actually, that is what we were thinking of asking. We are truly in a dilemma here, there are so many possibilities that we do not know which kind of performance to put up during the third test-stage. So, we were hoping that you could at least help us narrow down the performance options…" Hanazono Mizuki, the leader of Team Kasugano admitted as he responded to Kasugano's previous inquiry.

"... I'm quite certain this isn't the correct way to use the tarot. I can't divine something so broad the range… how about this, I will choose three cards from the major arcana and tell you which card stands for which performance. And then, I am going to jumble up the sequence and let you pick one card out of the three with them facing downward. Whichever card picked out would determine the nature of the performance to be put up during the Ayanagi Festival, how does that sound?" Kasugano Shion could only improvised on the spot then, since there are three possible forms of performances available - singing, acting, dancing… flipping a coin to decide his students' option doesn't seem possible. 

“That would work too.” Hanazono Mizuki, the teen with vivid-purple hair nodded his response to Kasugano’s suggestion. 

"Alright… here goes nothing." Kasugano sighed, as he revealed the top three cards of his tarot deck. They are the Magician, the Hermit, and the Moon - pointing to each card, Kasugano said. "The Magician will stand for Acting, the Hermit will represent Dancing while the Moon will indicate Singing. All clear thus far?" 

“Yes.” The five students of Team Kasugano nodded in response. 

"Good. Now I'm going to put them in a face-down position and shift their positions around. When I stopped, you are going to have to pick one from the three." Kasugano explained the rules again before he proceeds with the jumbling up of the order for the three cards. He shifted the cards facing down on the table for at least 5-6 times before he stopped his actions and nodded for his student to pick a card from the three cards facing down on the table. 

“So, which is it?” Kasugano prompted. 

“The one in the middle.” Hanazono took a deep breath before responding. 

Flipping the mentioned card in the middle position over, the card that shows up is the Magician that stood for acting. 

“Okay, so we would need to think of an act to put up for the Ayanagi Festival performance…but here’s where the next question comes in. What kind of act are we going to put up for the event?” Hatano Keita mused aloud, before turning towards Kasugano Shion and ask if the senior has any useful tips for them. 

"...Point 1 - pick something that could be acted out and handled with just the five of you on stage. You can get help from your classmates in the vocal department to assist with the set-up and staging requirements, but the performers should only involve members of your own team. This is, after all, a test stage for the candidates vying for a spot in the renowned musical department of the Ayanagi Academy. Point 2 - whatever you do, pick something light-hearted and could entertain the guests. No tragedies for the Ayanagi Festival…we want the audiences to enjoy and have a good time while visiting the school." Kasugano Shion paused for a few minutes to organize his thoughts into words before directing them to his students. 

[End of Flashback] 

"Okay, so have you guys decided on what to do yet?" Taniguchi Eita then asks, not that he wishes to pry but mostly because the room is a little over-crowded now and he needs the space for his homework assignment. At present, he can't do his homework - not even on his bed because people are sitting on it now. 

"Not really… thus far, we have excluded productions that need a lot of casts… we only have five members so, it's really challenging. What is Team Shiki doing?" Hatano Keita asks in response, figuring that he had answered so many questions of his roommate - the least his roommate could do is to answer one of his questions in return. 

"We are doing a one-act play, which basically means we are also doing a skit. We are leaning towards the comedy. Team Chiaki, as far as I know, is going to perform a dance, but I'm not sure what kind of dance they are going to do. Team Irinatsu is doing a revue…as for Team Fuyusawa, they are doing an excerpt from the musical - A Year with Frog and Toad." Taniguchi Eita responded, and after a moment of silent contemplation, he asks if the members of Team Kasugano would like to consider his suggestion. 

“What’s your suggestion?” Hanazono Mizuki, the leader of Team Kasugano then asks. 

"Well… although there are only 5 of you, I wonder if you have watched the play titled 'People's Romeo' before? The play premiered back in the year 2010, and they incorporated the Bengali Poetry and Pala Gaan theatrical traditional of music, song, and dance as well as story-telling into the original text. A little unconventional, but I'm not telling you to replicate the performance… what I want to emphasize is how the play succeeded with only a total of 5 members. They have a singer and a percussionist. The three actors played a total of 7 roles, and if my memory serves me right - the person who plays Juliet in the play is also the same person that plays Tybalt. So, technically, even if the play involves more than 5 characters… you guys could still pull it off with some of you doubling up as another secondary character." Taniguchi Eita responded, giving the members of Team Kasugano a broader mindset to consider more possible plays that need more than 5 casts but still small enough to handle between the five of them. 

At first, there was silence, and then suddenly Hatano Keita started. "Guys… maybe we ought to do a musical performance too?" 

"Well…share your idea with us then. I would love to perform a musical show if possible, but the thing is where on earth are we to find a musical performance with so little cast?" Hanazono Mizuki sighed as he commented but still beckoned for his teammate to share his thoughts with the rest of them. 

"I was actually thinking of the musical performance of Tick Tick Boom! It's 3 actors musical featuring the character Jon, Michael and Susan. Although, there are five of us… but perhaps we could have a live music performance to go along with the songs needed for the scene we choose to use for the performance? I highly doubt we have the time to do the entire performance… so it would just have to be a particular part of the musical show. From what I know, we do have members amid us that have instruments background…" Hatano Keita said, directing his eyes towards the two members that were actually from the instrumental department. 

“I supposed it can be done… if we have the music scores to the show.” one of the two members sweat-dropped under Hanazono’s pleading gaze and said in response. 

“We will look into the songs for the musical production of Tick Tick Boom!, right away.” Hatano Keita responded, leaping into actions immediately. 

“Okay, then I guess that’s all for now. We will discuss the findings tomorrow in school. Sorry for enduring our presence for this long, we shall now take our leave and let you do what you originally intended to do.” Hanazono Mizuki then turns towards the figure of Taniguchi Eita as he said in response. 

"Well… I'm glad at least the meeting in our room has born fruit for your team. Good luck." Taniguchi Eita said as he sends the other four members of Team Kasugano off before he headed towards his own study desk to start working on his homework. Needless to say, his roommate is going to start the research work online finding information about the musical show - Tick Tick Boom!

Group-chat of Team Ootori [Yuuta, Nayuki, Kaito, Tengenji, Kuga] - 2nd September 2018, 1pm

Yuuta: I’m on my way to the nursing home with Ageha-chan now, where shall I meet up with you guys? 

Na-chan: We are on our way over as well, let’s meet up in front of the nursing home entrance. 

PS: How is the brunch session? 

Yuuta: (๑╹ڡ╹)╭ ♡ Lovely brunch session it was ^_^ the restaurant serves really good cuisines using green tea. The ambiance and atmosphere of the restaurant are classy and serene too. A perfect place for brunch in this part of the town. ^_^ 

Na-chan: Good to know that you have a great time. 

Kaicchin: Since you and Ageha are making your way to the nursing home, what is Ootori-senpai doing with Shiki-senpai then? *Curious Emoji*

Yuuta: Ah… those two are having some ‘father-son’ bonding time? :P 

Kaicchin: =_= Hah? What the hell was that? 

Yuuta: ^^; Oops, Nah… I'm joking. I think Itsuki is going to send Shiki-chan back to the dorm before he bustled off for his afternoon shopping task at the supermarket. 

PS: Although, I’m not discounting the possibility of Itsuki bringing Shiki-chan alongside him for the supermarket shopping trip. Then again, Shiki-chan may wish to return to the dorm instead of joining the shopping trip… what’s with the anime of ‘Rising Star’ showing at 4pm on Sundays ^^; 

Na-chan: While on the subject of Shiki… is Ootori-senpai going to continue the Character bento series for Shiki-senpai? :P

Yuuta: LMAO~ No idea, I guess it depends… but knowing Itsuki. He might, after all, college haven't begun for him officially yet… so he's got some free time to spare hence he might decide to continue the Shiki-chan 5YO saga by preparing kids bento for him XD 

Kaicchin: O_O Are you telling me that Shiki-senpai watches the anime series of ‘Rising Star’? 

Yuuta: Yes, apparently, after knowing that I sang the opening theme song for the anime… he decides to watch the anime and ends up liking the show enough to follow it dutifully. ^^

PS: Anyway, I’ve got to keep my eyes on the road. I’ll see you guys shortly at the front gate of the nursing home. 

PPS: I almost forgot, Kaicchin - please record a video of the performance for ‘Knock on Dream’ later. Itsuki wanted a video of the performance ^^; 

Kaicchin: Noted. While on the subject, the two of you are really enjoying pseudo-parenthood a lot. XD 

Yuuta: XD Well… we can't help it… I mean, Ageha-chan is so cute and innocent. ^^ Shiki-chan can be rather cute too, although at his age - he's too messed up for anyone/us to trust him with his own survival so we tend to get a little too invested in the idea of parenting him. 

Kaicchin: I see… oh well, we would be arriving at the nursing home in 15 minutes. We shall continue the conversation later. See you in a while. 

Yuuta: See you. ^_^ 

The performance at the nursing home is part of the school's community involvement program, so there isn't a need to prepare a dozen costumes for the event. Heck, there isn't even a proper changing room provided for them - so outside of Tengenji Kakeru who is going to perform a traditional dance and hence had prepared a Yukata for the dance performance. The rest of them are essentially just going to perform in their school uniform. After all, they are representing the school while performing in a nursing home. 

During the time where the performance is taking place in the nursing home, Toraishi Izumi had somehow made it back to the dorm. However, he became the sole focus of attention upon his entering the dormitory building. 

“Oh my~ Toraishi-kun, what happened to you?” The dormitory caretaker gasped at the sight of Toraishi’s blue-black bruise visible on the face. 

Not wanting to let people know about his being beaten up by the brothers of one of his ex-girlfriend, the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi came up with some half-cocked excuses of being hit accidentally on the face by a baseball thrown at high speed while he was on his morning jog in the park. 

“I would wager 500 yen that it wasn’t a baseball that hits him on the face.” Kitahara Ren whispered as Toraishi passes them by and headed for the 2nd floor where the dorm rooms were situated. 

"Agreed… he looks far too relieved when he realized you aren't going back to the dorm room anytime soon. The question now is what really happens to him while he was out on his morning jog…" Nanjo Koki deadpans in response. 

"Did he get into a fight with someone?" Ugawa Akira questioned, voicing his query aloud to his fellow classmates who have been gathering to talk about their class production - Beauty and the Beast, in general. 

While the members of Team Hiragi would not be directly involved in the performance, it wouldn’t hurt for them to get their fair share of voting rights to the costumes for the performance. The finalization of the costumes would be determined during homeroom of the next day, but because Team Hiragi wouldn’t be around as they would be practicing for the opening ceremony in the allotted training room at that time… they decide to voice their opinions on the costumes design during this time instead.

Meanwhile, Nayuki Tsumugi arrives home with the groceries her mother had sent her off to the supermarket to get about twenty minutes after she left the park where Toraishi had gotten beaten up. Almost immediately, her mother had picked up on the missing can of green tea.

"Tsumugi-chan, what happens to the can of green tea that's missing from the bag? And where on earth did you pick up these green tea? I thought I told you to get the room temperature canned drinks, why did you pick these from the cooler? And they are freezing cold to the touch too…" The mother of the Nayuki siblings frowned as she pressed for an answer from the youngest Nayuki children. 

“Ah… the weather is hot, I want something cool to the touch so I could enjoy the walk home.” Nayuki Tsumugi responded, without informing her mother for certain what had happened to the missing can of green tea. 

Instead, the girl waited until she headed back into her bedroom that she was sharing with her elder twin before Tsumugi let it slip to Yuki that she had chanced upon Toraishi Izumi earlier in the park. 

“...You met Toraishi in the park?” Nayuki Yuki had her eyebrow raised up a notch at her sister’s words, it seems Tsumugi has been running into the womanizer member of Team Hiragi quite frequently these days. 

"Yes, and he was being beaten up by three older guys," Tsumugi added as an afterthought that causes her twin to gape in response. 

“He was being beaten up? Who are those guys? Did you call the police, at least?” Nayuki Yuki was stunned by the news, while Nayuki Tsumugi paused before shrugging in response. 

"Yes, he was being beaten up. No, I did not call the police… according to his recount, those boys that hit him seems to be the brothers of one of those girls he had dated earlier on in the month. They probably heard of how much a scum Toraishi was in general, and decided to teach him a lesson." Tsumugi deadpans in response. 

“I see… and you’re telling me this because…?” Yuki prompted, coming to a realization that her sister probably is revealing such details to her on purpose by this point in time. 

“Well… aren’t you dating Kuga?” Tsumugi asks back in return, while Yuki just had a look of absolute bewilderment on her face. 

“Yes, but what has Toraishi-kun being beaten up got to do with my relationship with Shuu?” Yuki was baffled by her sister’s words. 

“Duh… Kuga is a friend of Toraishi, and since his friend got beaten up… shouldn’t your boyfriend at least be informed?” Tsumugi reasoned, before crawling into bed as she pulled her covers and turn on the air-conditioning in the room to prepare for a nap. 

“... Tsumugi, what are you doing now?” Yuki felt her eyebrow twitched in response upon the sight of what her twin is doing at present. 

"I'm taking a nap," Tsumugi responded in a matter of fact tone of voice. 

“But… I thought you just woke up some hours ago?” Yuki asks back in return, her tone incredulous. 

"The trip to the supermarket has tired me out," Tsumugi answered, and within a few minutes… Yuki could hear soft snores coming from her sister's bed. 

“...” 

Private chat between Kuga Shuu and Nayuki Yuki, 2nd of September, 1.15pm

Yuki: Shuu, I figured you are busy now… anyway, I just wish to inform you that Tsumugi mentioned earlier that she had chanced upon your childhood friend getting bashed up by some college guys in the park earlier. I don’t think Tora suffers too much to be requiring any special medical attention, but I figured he would at least need some bruise cream for the hits he had endured on his person. According to Tsumugi, he got punch once in the face and twice in the abdomen area. 

Shuu: Yuki-chan, thanks for the information. I’ll be busy shortly with the performance at the nursing home, I’ll check in on Tora after returning to the dorm. TTYL~ <3333

Yuki: <3333 (^//U//^) TTYL

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 132 completed. Now I am off to work on Chapter 133. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter ^^ it's shorter again, but well… OC introduced - this time it's the members of Team Kasugano :P 
> 
> I'm not going to go into too many details about what the new star-teams are going to do for the Ayanagi Festival… but basically, if anyone is interested - below are what the teams are essentially going to do. 
> 
> Team Fuyusawa: Performance of an excerpt from the musical show - A Year with Frog and Toad, one of the acts. 
> 
> Team Irinatsu: Revue performance featuring the song - Kira Kira Smile, new choreography needed since Ryota is added in and they need to revamp it in musical style. 
> 
> Team Shiki: One Act Play - Comedy based on the children’s book - The very best Christmas Present written by Jim Razzi. Cast: Makoto - Mr. Floogle, Eita - Cat, Ayato - Flying School Student, Takeshi - Postman/Santa, Takara - Dairy Farm Owner
> 
> Team Chiaki: Dance - The Russian Dance from the Nutcracker


	133. Ryo and Anko, Part 2…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, slightly later update today ^^; Only finished it minutes ago^^;  
Full original content, and the last portion is basically Ryo and Anko focused ^^;   
I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, now I'm off to work on the next :P   
Tomorrow I have a meeting in the morning, so I might not be able to have the chapter out on time... or if I did, it will be half the length of today's chapter ^^; I'll see how it spans out later ^^; 
> 
> 1\. Tora & Kuga interaction  
2\. GC chats ^_^  
3\. RYNKO Scenes XD

Group-Chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Itsuki, Yuu-chan, Ageha-chan, Shiki-chan] - 2nd September 2018, 3.30pm

Itsuki: (♥ω♥) ~♪ Yuu-chan, Ageha-chan! I just finished watching the video of Knock on Dream! The performance is lovely, who came up with the choreography?

Yuu-chan: O_O Wow… Kaicchin is sure efficient when it comes down to sharing videos of performances. As for the choreography, the dance instructor for Stardust came up with it ^^; and then I taught it to Ageha-chan after the Kao Council approved of his joining us for today’s performance. 

Itsuki: I see… ^_^ and yes, Kaito-kun is always efficient when it comes down to video sharing. Although, if Manjome-kun is around - his speed is the fastest. 

PS: I’m on my way to pick you up, so don’t leave the area yet. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Eh?! Wait… you are coming by the nursing home to pick me up? Why?!

PS: About Manjome’s speed at sending you videos of our performances, that’s because the two of you are all hard-core fans of ours. ^^ Kaicchin have to perform too, so he likely would only have the time to send you the video after his own performance and hence the slight delay. ^^; 

Itsuki: Yep, I am indeed on my way to pick you up from the nursing home. As to the reason, I thought we could spend some time strolling through the neighborhood of Shinozaki, Edogawa ward of Tokyo. Of the number of times you have visited, I have never really shown you around the area, have I? 

PS: Ageha-chan, you don’t mind traveling back to the dorm with the rest of the boys - do you? 

Ageha-chan: つ´Д`)つ Well… I’m slightly disappointed that I’m not able to travel back to the dorm with Yuuta… but I guess I’ll make do. After all, it’s a common knowledge that Yuuta attends your family dinner regularly on Sundays…

Itsuki: (o u o) I'm glad you are being so understanding, Ageha-chan. ^_^ We will get you some lovely sweet treats from the Chateraise cake shop later this evening. 

Ageha-chan: It’s a deal then ＼(^ 0 ^)／

Yuu-chan: (✿≧‿≦) Alright then, I’ll wait for you outside the nursing home. 

Itsuki: ^_^ I’ll be there in 5 minutes. 

Shiki-chan: I have a request...can I watch the video too? (v◕ᴥ◕) and do I get a sweet treat from you guys or is it just for Ageha-chan? *Pleading Face Emoji* while on the subject, I would like to deem myself a pretty hard-core fanboy for the Stardust too ^_^ 

Itsuki: Right, I forgot to share the video with you…^^ [Attached 20180902_Knock on Dream. Mp4] - there you go ^_^ 

PS: I supposed we could get you something from Chateraise as well. ^^ 

Shiki-chan: Thank you, Papa~ ^_^ I'll watch it later, I'm off to catch this week's episode on the Rising Star anime now :P 

About half an hour later, the members of Stardust sans Hoshitani Yuuta arrived back at the dormitory building with Ageha Riku in tow. The first thing Kuga Shuu had done upon coming back from the nursing home performance to the school dormitory building was to go in search of his childhood friend - Toraishi Izumi. 

Having had quite many experiences in fist-fights back in his middle-school days, Kuga Shuu was no stranger to bruises and the likes. As such, he took one look at his friend's bruised cheeks and knew - this isn't a case of a flying baseball incident like what the dorm caretaker has been telling the residents. 

“...Are you quite done with the staring yet?” Toraishi Izumi started, as he addressed his childhood friend - Kuga Shuu. 

"Shirt off," Kuga stated in a flat tone of voice. 

"Eh?!" Toraishi widens his eyes in shock, as he wonders inwardly what his friend is going on about now…

“I said for you to take your shirt off.” Kuga Shuu rolls his eyes in response, as he thought since when his friend has gotten so dim-witted. 

"Whatever for…?" Toraishi was very confused, first, his friend dragged him off into the room shared between his friend and Tsukigami Kaito of Stardust. Now, his friend is asking for him to remove his shirt? If he isn't very certain that his friend is straight, he would have freaked out over his friend's sudden demand for him to remove his shirt. 

“To check on the two blows you were hit on the stomach area, obviously. What else do you think I want to do with you?” Kuga Shuu deadpans, his face etched with an unamused look. 

“...How did you know I got beaten up in the abdomen area?” Toraishi gaped at his friend, his face taking on an expression of disbelief. 

“Think for yourself, you aren’t that thick in the head.” Kuga Shuu huffed, as he got fed-up of waiting and decides to just lift up his friend’s shirt to inspect the bruises on his childhood friend’s abdomen area. 

Kuga Shuu then pokes gingerly at the part where his friend had been hit according to the words relayed to him by his girlfriend via their private chat conversation. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how do you feel?" 

“It’s not as painful as the moment when I first got hit in the area… but it’s still a little sore…” Toraishi sighed in response, as compared to the bruises in his abdomen area - he is a tad more concern of the hit he suffered on the face. No doubt, Fuyusawa-senpai is going to subject him to one of those ice-cold glares the next day during the official practicing session for the opening ceremony. 

“Serves you right.” Kuga huffed in response, he had told his friend repeatedly not to string girls on and stop chasing after every girls’ skirts because one of these days - he’s going to land in some troubles. 

“Shuu…” Toraishi just pouted sadly at his friend, he already knew how much of an idiot he was already. There isn’t a need for his childhood friend to rub salt into his wound, and when he called his mom up earlier shortly after Nayuki Tsumugi left the park to inform her about his plight of being beaten up by the brothers of one of the girls he has been three-timing up until recently. 

His mother has not shown him any sympathy as well, the lady just told him to get his arse over to her private clinic for a quick assessment of the injuries/blows he has taken on his person after being bashed up by three older boys. The medical check at his mother's clinic has revealed no lasting damages, but that he would effectively remain sore and feel bruised over the next few days. Apparently, those boys that beat him up; know where to hit him to subject him to no lasting damages but feel pain for the longest time ever to make him 'learn' his lesson. 

“Did you at least visit your mother at her clinic for a physical check-up?” Kuga Shuu turns towards his study desk in the room then, opening up the drawer of the desk - the stoic teen retrieved a tube of the Attonon Aocyure bruise swelling cream manufactured by Kobayashi from within. 

"Of course, I did. That's the first thing I had done after the confrontation…" Toraishi responded, and the remembrance of the situation of how he got beaten up also reminded him of the fact that the younger Nayuki twin had happened across the scene. Thus, it goes without saying that his childhood friend probably heard of his plight from one of the Nayuki twins…but still, he felt it prudent to clarify. "By the way, did you hear about the situation of me being beaten up from one of the Nayuki twins?" 

"Yes… Yuki-chan drop me a text about it before Stardust's performance at the nursing home. And so, I decided to pick this up from the pharmacy for you." Kuga said as he turns back around to face his friend, and handed the tube of medicinal cream over to the gray-eyed teen. 

“Oh… looks like the younger Nayuki twin wasted no time in telling your girl about my unfortunate plight, anyway thank you for the bruise cream.” Toraishi Izumi accepted the offered bruise swelling cream immediately without delay. Earlier on, his visit to his mother’s clinic - his mother didn’t see the need to prescribe him any painkillers or bruise cream for his ‘superficial injuries’. Hence, he would now gladly accepted the bruise cream his childhood friend had deem it necessary and fitting to bestow him with. 

“Well… Tsumugi-chan likely figured that as your childhood friend, I’m liable to know about your plight and thus had Yuki-chan informed me of it.” Kuga Shuu shrugged his response easily enough, before shooing his childhood friend away so he could rest up for a bit before heading off to the dining room to join the rest of his friends and teammates for dinner. 

In the meantime, over at the Narita International Airport Terminal - Hoshitani Yusaku, and his long-time lover, Sato Mitsuru has just touched down. The duo has just returned from a work-cation trip to Hong Kong. Work-cation, meaning a trip taken to enjoy a vacation while working at the same time. 

“Welcome back home, Daddy and Mit-chan!” Hoshitani Yukari, who has been tasked with the duty to pick up the returning duo from the airport greeted the duo cheerfully with a friendly hug and peck on the cheeks, individually. 

"Thank you for coming by to pick us up, Yukari-chan. I hope nothing is amiss at home…" Sato Mitsuru commented as he gave his eldest god-daughter a hug in return. 

Yukari sweat-dropped, before responding somewhat hesitantly. “Well… thanks to Yuu-chan’s reminder, I remember to pay the bills this time.” 

“Why am I not surprised to hear about this? Alright, enough chatter… let’s head back home. Your father needs to sleep… he stayed up the night to finish off the movie script for the ‘One Night in Hong Kong’ project he was contracted to write on this work-cation trip he has taken to Hong Kong. So, he’s pretty much out of it by now.” Sato Mitsuru said, directing his words at his eldest goddaughter - Yukari. 

During the period whereby Sato Mitsuru is conversing with Yukari, Hoshitani Yusaku had somehow managed to keep up with the facade of looking alert and proper. However, the moment, they reach the car-parking facility where Hoshitani Yukari had parked her white Honda vehicle…the soon-to-be 47-year-old man had immediately changed into a boneless pile of goo. This could be seen from the way the man was clinging onto his lover like a Koala Bear hugging a tree branch, refusing to let go in front of his daughter. 

“Mitsuru… sit with me in the back, please?!” Hoshitani Yusaku pouted, refusing to let go of his lover. 

"..." Yukari sweat-dropped at her father's antics, before turning towards her godfather and said. "To spare me the headache of his whines, Mit-chan… I think you should join him at the back passenger seats." 

“...Yusaku, please fasten your seat-belt.” Sato Mitsuru nodded to his goddaughter in response and joined his lover at the passenger seat at the back of the vehicle instead. Of course, he had to coax his clingy lover into letting go of him and to fasten up the seat-belt before they could actually leave the car-parking facility of the airport. 

“But… Mit-chan, I’m tired.” Hoshitani Yusaku pouted as he lamented to his lover of many years. 

“I know you’re tired, but you can’t fall asleep on me now. Remember that eyes are watching, it would be hard to explain if one of those nosy neighbors of ours caught sight of me carrying you over the threshold upon arriving back home.” Sato Mitsuru reminded his lover pointedly. 

“Right… I forgot.” Hoshitani Yusaku sighed aloud in response, and with that, he straightens himself back into the proper position as he buckled his seat-belt on securely. 

Upon arriving back home, Hoshitani Yusaku headed straight for the bathroom for a quick shower. Following this, the man decided to retire straight to the bedroom and wait for his lover to join him in bed. Sato Mitsuru, on the other hand, spends a couple of minutes inspecting the house cleanliness in detail before nodding in satisfaction. 

“Mit-chan… I may have been a tad absent-minded when it comes down to bill payments, but I am most definitely not a sloth when it comes down to household chores.” Hoshitani Yukari pouted at her god-father in response, expressing her displeasure of her godfather’s lack of trust in her capability to keep up with the hygiene and cleaning of the house. 

"I know, of course, I know you can keep the place clean and tidy. But, you know how much of a worrywart I tend to be at times…so I just can't help fretting over it while out of the house. So, naturally, when I get back - the first thing I tend to do is to give the house a cleanliness spot-check. Therefore, Yukari-chan… don't dwell on it too much. I am not questioning your ability to keep the place clean and tidy, this is just a habitual behavior of mine." Sato Mitsuru said in a placating tone of voice as he addressed the pouting figure of Hoshitani Yukari. 

"I know… I'm jesting with you as well. I'm not offended, I was just trying to assure you that I am very capable of handling household chores. You did train me up well in these aspects, after all." Yukari responded, hugging the arm of her godfather the way she does with her mother at times. 

Honestly, throughout her life as a child - she spends more time in the companionship of her godfather than her birth parents. In fact, not only Yukari… basically, all the kids in the household of the Hoshitani family are very close to Sato Mitsuru. Maybe except for Yumi, who is closer to their aunt Yumiko… since Yumi followed their mother after the divorce of their birth parents. 

Regardless, all the kids in the Hoshitani-Hoshino household know to get something from their parents - they should bring the request to their godfather. After all, their father and mother both adore and love their godfather that they would both listen to their godfather's words. 

"Yukari-chan, a penny for your thoughts?" Sato Mitsuru patted the head of his goddaughter as he inquires, wondering why the young woman he had to spend a good part of his adulthood raising had suddenly zoned out on him mid-conversation. 

“Hmm… sorry, I just took a walk down the memory lane. Mit-chan, thank you for taking care of us… especially during the years where dad was busy flying all over the world.” Hoshitani Yukari said, giving the man another hug before letting go. 

“Oh… Yukari-chan, I love you too. By the way, Yuu-chan is bringing his boyfriend over for a family dinner on the 15th of September. Would you like to join in for the dinner session too?” Sato Mitsuru then extended an invitation for the family dinner on the 15th of September to Yukari, the eldest kid of the family. 

“Of course, I would love to join the dinner session. It has been some time since I last met Yuu-chan’s boyfriend…” Hoshitani Yukari beams in response. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Sato Mitsuru, 2nd of September 2018, 9pm

Mit-chan: Yuu-chan, this message is just to inform you that your dad and I are back in town. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Welcome back, Mit-chan! (￣▽￣) ノYukari-nee mention about picking the two of you up from the airport, how was the flight back? Was it a smooth flight? 

Mit-chan: Yes. The flight is smooth-sailing throughout. Now about the dinner session on the 15th of September, it would likely be taking place in our home. Do let me know of your boyfriend’s diet preferences or if he’s allergic to any food items so I could plan the dinner menu for that particular Saturday evening. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Noted, I don’t think he has any specific diet plan or any food allergies. But, to be on the safe side, I will still check with him and come back to you in 1-2 days' time ^^; 

Mit-chan: Good. In that case, I’ll wait for your message before confirming the dinner menu for the 15th of September, take care and goodnight… my sweet little boy ~ (◠‿◠)(◠‿◠°✿) 

Yuu-chan: Goodnight, Mit-chan, and Daddy! 

Yuuta added in the ‘goodnight’ greeting to his father in his last text message to his godfather - Sato Mitsuru. Mainly because he knows his father would pester him if he didn't. The green-eyed teen knows his father well enough to determine that the man is likely reading the messages exchange between him and his godfather over the shoulder of his godparent. Therefore, if Yuuta dares to not wish his father a 'goodnight' greeting towards the end - the next thing Yuuta would face is an incoming call from the man himself. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 2nd of September 2018,9.15pm

Yuu-chan: Itsuki, Mit-chan ask me to check if you have got any allergic/food you don’t eat so he could plan the dinner menu on the 15th of September. ^^;

Itsuki: Oh~ they are back in town already? w(°ｏ°) w

Yuu-chan: Yes, they just got back in town. ^_^

Itsuki: Well… I’ve got no allergies but I don’t really eat escargots… ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Noted. I will inform him accordingly. ^_^ 

PS: Although, I don't think he will prepare escargots too. I mean, my dad likes Asian food more than western. Moreover, dad doesn't really enjoy European cuisines… so it's highly likely that any dinners that involve my dad are going to be Asian themed. ^^;

Itsuki: Ah… I see, well… I am alright with Asian themed cuisines too ^_^ 

PS: Yuu-chan, are you free tomorrow evening? I know it’s a weekday, but Sayuri-chan just text in minutes ago asking if we are okay with the idea of joining her parents for dinner at their family home? 

Yuu-chan: O_O the Shiki family has invited us for dinner? Why though? And are you sure they invited us both, and not just you alone? 

Itsuki: Yes well… they specifically say that they want to meet the couple that ‘adopted’ their Toma-kun, which I supposed meant us together ^^; 

PS: I reckon Shiki's dad knew of my sexual orientation since he's like working for my dad… and I didn't exactly hide the fact that I was batting for the other team ^^; 

Yuu-chan: O_O What do you mean by you didn’t exactly hide the fact that you’re batting for the other team? 

PS: Oh well… I supposed I can make time for the dinner meeting tomorrow. I’ll just have to tell Na-chan not to make too much food for dinner tomorrow evening since I won’t be around. ^^; 

PPS: Do we need to bring anything over when we swing by for the visit? 

Itsuki: Sayuri-chan didn’t say… but I think if you think it’s better to bring something over, you could buy them some confectioneries or something ^^; 

PS: Well… there's this intern who spends about 3 months in my dad's company, who keeps on hitting on me when I drop by or was running errands for my dad. Her advances annoy me to no end and regardless of how many times I turn her down she just doesn't seem to get the point that I am not interested in her. So, I sort of put on an act by flirting with Yuzu-chan after asking him to come by my dad's office at one point in time. 

Yuu-chan: O_O You flirted with Yuzu-senpai?! 

Itsuki: Yes… I mean, you're a public figure. So, unless I gain your permission first - I hardly was going to come out with the confession that I'm involved in a relationship with you in front of my father's co-workers and subordinates. So, Yuzu-chan is the next best candidate for me to get the point driven to that persistent intern girl interning at my dad's company then. It also helps that Yuzu-chan is from France, and France recognized same-gender relationships. So… ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

PS: On the 15th of September, should I bring anything over to your family home for dinner?

Yuu-chan: LMAO~ So the two of you put up an act to mislead the poor intern girl? In response to your question, if you are bringing something over for dinner… bring wines. My dad loves wines, but not France produced wines. Too bitter for his liking, he says ^^;

Itsuki: Yes, but I think Shiki's dad asks my dad in private whether I'm a true gay or not… ^^; my dad kind of told him while I'm not dating Yuzu-chan for real, it is true that I don't swing for the girls' team. 

PS: Noted on your dad’s preferences for the wines. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: You’re welcome XD *(^▽^) *

In the room shared between Irinatsu Masashi and Kasugano Shion, the dark-skinned blond suddenly pumps a fist into the air as he declared victoriously. “Yes! I’m done with the rearrangement work on the music piece - On -Stage!”

"Goodness, are you trying to give me a heart attack, Irina-chan?!" Kasugano is not amused, he literally jumps afoot when he heard the exclamation from his fellow friend. 

"Ara, sorry… did I startle you?" Irinatsu blinked as he turns his eyes upon his pink-haired roommate and fellow teammate from the Kao Council. 

"Of course, you did." Kasugano Shion deadpans in response, as he bent down to pick up his tarot card that fell off from his grasp when Irinatsu startles him with that victory yell. 

“Sorry, sorry… I was just too ecstatic about completing the rearrangement to the music piece Stardust 9 is going to perform for the opening ceremony during the Ayanagi Festival.” Irinatsu explains, rubbing his index finger under his nose sheepishly. 

“Well… good for you then, and how’s the music piece for Team Hiragi coming along?” Kasugano inquires next, his concern is still lying in the music piece for Team Hiragi because the music piece for Stardust 9 is an easy fix. 

"...Eh… it's coming along but I didn't have the entire picture yet?" Irinatsu Masashi cringe momentarily when his roommate brought up the topic of the music piece for Team Hiragi because he hasn't quite started on the composition work for the new music yet. 

“Speed it up a bit, Irina-chan. Fuyusawa-kun is going to be mad if you don’t show results soon… time is ticking away, after all.” Kasugano Shion reminded in a matter of fact tone of voice. 

“I know… I’m going to work on it next, I just wanted to get the rearrangement for the Stardust 9 performance music out of the way first.” Irinatsu Masashi sweat-dropped as he commented in response, explaining his reasoning about why he had decided to work on the music for Stardust 9 as opposed to the new music piece for Team Hiragi first. 

A few doors away, in the room, shared between Fuyusawa Ryo and Chiaki Takafumi. The aquamarine-haired teen entered the room sometime after 9.30pm with a smile playing on his lips, as he announced his return to his roommate and his childhood friend of many years aloud. 

“Oh… erm, welcome back. You seem happy?” Chiaki Takafumi was quite baffled by the happy vibe that emits off his usually cold and aloof childhood friend that he was briefly thrown off-skew. 

"Well… I am indeed in a good mood." Fuyusawa Ryo commented dryly as he pulls off the tie from his dress-shirt, and took his loungewear with him before leaving the room for the bathroom to get changed. 

“...” 

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Chiaki, Shiki, Irina-chan, Kasugano] - 2nd of September 2018, 9.35pm

Takafumi: O_O I’m shocked. 

Irina-chan: What are you shocked about now? ヽ (ε ∀ ε) ノ

Takafumi: Ryo just got back in, and he’s in a good mood. He was smiling O_O and when I commented that he seems happy… he answered that he’s indeed in a good mood. I was very much thrown off-skew by his response, when did he get so honest? 

Kasugano: Well… where did he go earlier, do you at least have a clue? Perhaps that’s the reason why he’s happy and in a good mood? 

Irina-chan: Good point, Kasuga-chan… so, Taka… do you have any idea where Ryo-chin went off to earlier? TBH, I wasn’t even aware that he went out ^^; 

Takafumi: Actually, I also had no idea when he’d stepped out earlier ^^; 

Irina-chan: (◞‸ლ) Go and pry out where he'd gone just now then, perhaps that would give you a clue about why he's in a good mood. =_= Speculating here doesn't help, you know? 

Takafumi: Right, and where is Shiki? He’s too quiet, and that is unlike him… 

Kasugano: He's K.O in bed already. He took his dinner early because he took an early lunch. To ensure he would sleep enough, Hoshitani has gotten his roommate to silence/mute his phone's notification. ^^; 

Takafumi: Ah… that explains why there’s no reaction from him… ^^; 

PS: Ryo is back, I’m going to try and fish for details. Wish me luck >_<

Kasugano: d (> _・) Good luck!

Irina-chan: (b ᵔ▽ᵔ) b Best of luck, pal! 

PS: Keep us updated when you have the news we would be interested to know XD 

Setting aside the phone device, Chiaki Takafumi plastered on a look of boredom as he inquires nonchalantly. “So, Ryo… I was about to ask if you want to get dinner together earlier but I didn’t see you around. When did you leave the dorm?”

"...Did I forgot to inform you guys not to wait for me for dinner earlier today?" There was a pause as Fuyusawa considered his friend's words before he asks in response. The aquamarine-haired teen had thought he did inform his friend to settle their dinner themselves because he has a dinner appointment outside, but it seems he didn't tell anyone of it? 

“Yes, when we were at lunch… you didn’t mention anything of the sort. If you did, I probably wouldn’t have spent 15 minutes looking for you all over the dorm. Eventually, I had to hear it from Koki that you went out.” Chiaki Takafumi deadpans in response, and this isn’t exactly a lie so he wasn’t afraid of his friend seeking clarifications with his younger cousin.

"Oh… right, I apologize for the inconvenience caused then. I did go out earlier because I have a dinner appointment fixed for this evening with Anko. As per your recommendation, we went to the Fucha Dish Bon for dinner. The food is great, so thanks for the recommendations." Fuyusawa Ryo then said, expressing his gratitude towards his childhood friend for the great restaurant recommendation. 

"I'm glad you enjoy the food there." Chiaki Takafumi nodded, bestowing a smile in return at his childhood friend. The gray-haired teen was wondering if he should follow up with an inquiry on how the talk has gone between his friend and Anko-chan when he ended up being interrogated on how he came to know of the restaurant's existence by his childhood friend instead. 

"Takafumi, not that I'm not happy about your recommendation. But I'm curious about something, so I was hoping that you could enlighten me on the reason for how you came to know about a vegetarian restaurant like Fucha Dish Bon? I mean, I understand if it's a restaurant that caters to both vegan/non-vegan cuisines… but Fucha Dish Bon serves vegan dishes specifically, so I don't quite understand how you would come to know about its existence." Fuyusawa Ryo took this opportunity to ask, mentally dismissing the jesting comment from Anko about his friend researching vegan restaurants especially for him.

“Oh… erm, I heard of it from my parents. They previously attended a gathering in the restaurant with some ex-schoolmates of theirs, and they were amazed by the food served so they spoke of it briefly to me upon recalling that you’re a vegan.” Chiaki Takafumi responded with a shrug, casually. 

“I see…” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response then, making it a point to rebuke Anko’s comment of jest later via their private conversation on the messenger app. 

“So, since you had dinner with Anko-chan... I take it as you’ve finally spoken to her about your interest in her?” Chiaki Takafumi prompted, as he starts fishing around for the information that will interest him along with their other friends in the gossip nest GC. 

“That I did.” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response, seeing no need for secrecy... since that was the main reason why his friend provides him with the list of recommended vegan restaurants that comes with private dining options. 

“And... the result?” Chiaki raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he pried deeper into the topic of conversation. 

“Hmm... it’s relatively good, we spoke on the possibility of bringing our friendship to the next level. Both of us are open to the idea of dating on an eventuality, but is content to keep it at friends' level for now.” Fuyusawa Ryo responded, at present, he is content with being friends with Anko. 

“Wait... I’m confused, so the two of you are interested in one another – correct?” Chiaki Takafumi started, a frown marring his features as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing from his friend. 

“Yes.” Fuyusawa nodded in response. 

“Then why are the two of you not moving on to the next level yet?” Chiaki was confused, very confused. He finds himself having trouble understanding what is going on in his friend’s mind and also the mind of Fudo Anko. Given the situation, if it was him – he would have immediately brought the relationship up to the next level already. 

"Personal reasons and I don't see why I have to explain them to you." Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response and refuses to say anything more causing Chiaki Takafumi to huff in annoyance. 

[Flashback to 4.5 hours ago...] 

“Sorry for the delay, have you been waiting long?” Fudo Anko rushes towards the Kanda train station where the Ginza Line is situated – the designated meet-up point where she had agreed during the chat conversation, she had had with her friend – Fuyusawa Ryo, to discuss their dinner plans. 

“Only five minutes, it took me a while to locate the gantry area for the Ginza Line. You may wish to re-tie your hair, it’s a tad messy. Was it a busy day for the cafe today?” Fuyusawa inquires, as he greeted Anko’s arrival. 

"Yes, it's very rare but occasionally we do get busy on Sundays. And it seems today is just one of these rare busy Sundays. Usually, our peak hours are on Fridays and Saturdays, Sundays are relatively quieter. But once a month, it may happen – flocks of customers popping on a Sunday afternoon and stay until late afternoon." Fudo Anko responded, as she pulled her mobile device out from her bag and switch on her selfie-camera mode to use it in place of a mirror to check her appearances. 

Cringing momentarily at how messy her hair actually was, Fudo Anko turns towards Fuyusawa with a sheepish look and asks if the teen mind waiting for another five minutes so she could pop into the washroom to tidy up her appearance. 

"Go ahead, I don't mind the wait. The journey from here to the restaurant only needs 25 minutes, as long as we arrive at the restaurant before 6pm in time for their last order. Everything would be fine; I did specifically request to meet at 5pm so to give us ample time to make our way over to the restaurant." Fuyusawa Ryo responded with an understanding look directed at his friend. 

"Thank you, I'll just be in a jiffy." Anko beams in response as she hurried towards the direction where the washroom of the train station is located. It is probably a good thing that the Kanda Station is where she commutes to other places, as this is the nearest train station to her residential address. So, she has more than enough experience wading through the crowds to know where to find the washroom facilities of the train stations. 

When Fudo Anko appears in front of Fuyusawa Ryo a few minutes later, her hair was once again tied up neatly into a ponytail. “Alright, I’m ready. Let's go.” 

The 25 minutes journey requires them to take the Ginza line train towards Ueno station, before switching over to the Hibiya Line. They would then alight at the Iriya station and walked about 10 minutes towards the restaurant – Bon. 

The exterior of the restaurant looks pretty simple and plain, it’s not very eye-catching so unless you are specifically looking for it – one could probably walk past the restaurant without noticing that it is a restaurant. There is a lantern signboard stationed at one side of its entrance with the kanji form of the name ‘Bon’ written on it, the lantern would be light up during the dinner hours. Aside from the lantern signboard of ‘Bon’, there is also a potted plant placed at the same area of the entrance doorway leading to the inside of the restaurant, together with a menu stand. 

The doorway is a sliding door made of wood, and directly atop of the door frame – a cloth banner in the color of white with the kanji wording of 'Bon' was seen hanging down. That was the only hint to the public that the building is a restaurant and not a residential house unit. There is a total of 8 rooms available for reservations from small group patrons of 2 people all the way to the maximum number of 40 patrons could be served in the restaurant, at one point in time. 

Fuyusawa has placed a reservation for two on Saturday morning, the day before once he had received the confirmation response from Anko that she could meet him for dinner on the 2nd of September. Upon giving his name to the serving staff of the restaurant, they were led into the restaurant making a few turns around the grounds before they were shown into a relatively smaller dining room that is situated deeper into the restaurant. The two rooms closest to the front of the restaurant entranceway are the rooms for large patrons' groups it seems. 

“Here’s the menu, I'll come back in five minutes to take your orders.” The waitress said, handing them a copy of the menu for references and decision making while she left the current room for the next room to take the orders of another group of patrons. 

“Hmm... I’m kind of at a loss on what to order, I’ve never been here before. So, I guess I’ll leave you to the task of ordering. Besides, you’re the legit vegan so you are likely to have a better idea on the food to be served as opposed to me.” Anko had all but push the copy of the menu over to the aquamarine-haired teen for the decision making. 

“Well, if you are certain. Then I’ll just decide for us both.” Fuyusawa Ryo said as he took the menu for his own perusal, to which, Anko just smiles and nodded back at the aquamarine-haired teen in response. 

"Okay, so there's a 6,000yen course menu that comprises of 2 soups and 6 dishes, and 8,000yen course menu comprising of 2 soups and 7 dishes as well as a 10,000yen course menu comprising of 2 soups and 8 dishes. Which would you prefer?" Originally, Fuyusawa Ryo wanted to place an order directly but after a while – he thought it might be best to actually give Anko a general run-down of the menu items so the girl would be able to make an informed choice. 

“What are the similarities between the three types of course menu?” Anko inquires out of curiosity. 

"Well... they all included seasonal vegetables, warm vegetable dishes, a tofu dish, and fruits." Fuyusawa scanned through the description of the menu and told Anko about what was the mentioned similarities between the three types of course menus. 

“I see... well, I don’t think I need a 10-dish set... so maybe just the 6,000yen course menu?” Fudo Anko sweat-dropped as she did a count of the total dishes after including the two soup dishes, and then she decides to just opt for the standard course menu that comprises of the two soups, and six dishes set.   
“Okay, then let’s just go with the 6,000yen course menu.” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response, and thus when the waitress comes back in to take their orders – that was what he had ordered for them. Once the waitress left with their orders, and they were asked to wait patiently for the food to arrive - Fuyusawa Ryo decides to take the opportunity to speak to Anko about his interest in developing a relationship with the girl. 

Of course, Fuyusawa didn't broach the subject immediately. In fact, the aquamarine-haired teen waited for a few minutes to see if the waitress would come back in. When it turns out that the waitress isn't turning back so soon, only then did Fuyusawa starts to broach the subject with the girl he has developed an interest in over the past few months of their interactions with one another. 

Although, funnily enough… it seems Anko had read his thoughts somewhat. Because while Fuyusawa is still debating on how to broach the subject, the girl had decided to kick-start the conversation first by bringing up the topic for discussion. 

“So, Akane-chan was telling me that you had been fishing around for information concerning potential suitors of mine?” Fudo Anko started, keeping her tone one of immense amusement to keep the mood light as an attempt to keep the awkwardness at bay. 

Fuyusawa Ryo was surprised for a second before he nodded as he responded. "Yes, I admit I did a little bit of fishing for information on these aspects when Akane tried to engage me in conversations over the last week." 

“Is there a reason why you were seeking such information?” There was a moment of pause before Anko pried deeper into the issue, Akane was telling her that Fuyusawa is asking him such information because the aquamarine-haired teen was interested in pursuing a relationship with Anko for real… but Anko was a little hesitant to take Akane’s words at face value. 

"Okay… so perhaps I should also be open and frank with you on my thoughts." Fuyusawa Ryo sighed inwardly as he pinched the bridge of his nose for a second to reorganize his thoughts. Anko's directness and questions have thrown his original plan off-skew but it's fine, he could work with the changes… instead of beating around the bush, he supposed he should just come outright with his thoughts and feelings towards the girl. That would save them both from feeling awkward with the questions they were going to ask or has already voiced aloud. 

"Please do… I have the tendency to second-guess everything I heard from Akane, so really, I would very much prefer to hear a straightforward response from you." Fudo Anko sighed aloud, as she fixates her gaze upon the aquamarine-haired teen expectantly as she waited for the teen to speak his mind.

"Right, so… the thing is over the past six months that we've known one another. I have grown to enjoy your company a great deal, and I'm very thankful for the helpful advice you had given me to cope with my bad communication skills. Speaking with you regularly about things that have been happening in school also helps with the venting of stress, I didn't know how much I needed a channel to let loose these negative thoughts and feelings until I started sharing or dumping those things in our private chat. Speaking to you in person also helps, being in your presence calms me down and of course, getting a second perspective on things helps at times too." Fuyusawa Ryo started, highlighting the gratitude he had towards the girl first instead of plunging straight into the awkward topic of his interest in further developing their relationship. 

"Oh… well, I'm just thankful that you didn't find me too bossy with my suggestions. I know I volunteer to be a listener for you when you need it, but well… sometimes it's a little hard for me to keep my comments to myself." Anko responded, feeling heat crawling up her cheeks as she thought back to the number of times she had sort of, 'lecture' the teen on his way of seeing things. 

"Yes, well… although I was a little stunned by your comments at first, I have grown to accustom myself to those comments of yours that came every now and then. And they have to help me understand from another perspective, really… it's like you are helping those hesitant classmates of mine to voice their opinions across to me when you have never met them in person. And 80% of the time, your comments about their thoughts pretty much hits bull eyes. So, thank you." Fuyusawa smiled a small smile at Anko as he commented. 

Now, Anko is outright blushing from Fuyusawa’s praises. “I’m glad my habit of analyzing things can be of assistance then.” 

"Anyway, moving on… the reason why I was fishing around information about you and your possible suitors from Akane is simple to comprehend, actually. I'm interested in bringing our relationship to the next level, and would like to find out who is my competitions if any." Fuyusawa Ryo then turns his eyes on Anko, his expression serious. 

"Oh…oh…okay, does that mean you wish for us to date one another?" Fudo Anko felt her eyes widen somewhat before the shade of red bloom in her cheeks. 

"Yes, I know you've previously mentioned about being open to the idea of us dating one another. But that was a few months back, and I would like to verify if there have been any new changes to your thoughts on the subject." Fuyusawa Ryo continues on, once he got his message across - the rest of the conversation just seems to come easy. 

"Erm… no, there has been no one else that comes close to being your competition. Honestly, you should have just asked me instead of going to Akane with such questions." Anko shakes her head in response before pouting at Fuyusawa because Akane was the one that brought her the question - she kept second-guessing everything that comes from her cousin's lips. 

"I didn't want to weird you out by asking you something like this on a text message," Fuyusawa responded, a slight tinge of pink forming on his own cheeks as he directed the words to his female companion. 

“Still, the last thing you should do is to fish for information from Akane because I never tell him such things. So, when you ask him… he will bring these questions to me in private, and that would just cause my mind to go into an overdrive mode and start dwelling on the reason why you are trying to fish around for such information.” Anko responded, the blush in her cheeks turning more prominent by the seconds. 

“I’ll keep that in mind and refrain from using Akane as a source of information from hereon. So, coming back to the topic of moving our relationship along to the next level. What are your current thoughts on the subject?” Fuyusawa Ryo then shifted the conversation focus back upon the development of their present friendship to the next level, into an actual relationship.

"Right… as I've told you before. I am open to the idea of dating you, the notion hasn't changed. However, considering we have only known one another for six months… I don't want to rush into a relationship this soon in time. Can we stay as friends for a little while longer, before moving on to the next stage and start dating for real?" Anko said, fidgeting slightly under the scrutiny of her aquamarine-haired friend… as she inwardly wonders if her friend would feel offended by her response. 

"Of course, I don't mean to rush you or anything. I just wish to make my thoughts and feelings towards you be known at this point in time. To be honest, I'm too busy to start dating at the current point in time. But Takafumi has been saying things like if I dragged on too long, someone else may come along and swept you off the feet. So, I guess it got me a little on edge…" Fuyusawa responded, and his answer allows Anko to heave a sigh of relief. 

"Okay, so you are not looking at the idea of dating immediately. That's a relief to know…to be honest, I have been nursing an interest in you for a couple of months now. And of course, the way how my family keeps considering you my boyfriend doesn't help… so, there are times I start fantasizing about how it would be like to be dating you for real. Hence while I'm happy to know that you do have an interest in me, and is interested in the idea of entering a relationship with me… I would still prefer for us to know one another more before committing to a relationship." Anko allows a smile to grace her lips as she responded to Fuyusawa's words, feeling somewhat lighter that their relationship needn't change and evolve into the next level, right away. 

Since they have both share their thoughts and feelings towards one another by the time their food orders arrive, the second half of the dinner appointment passes them by uneventfully. They shared opinions on the cuisines served in the restaurant, and spend the rest of the time finding out more things about one another. Instead of focusing on just understanding the social circle of Fuyusawa Ryo, Anko now starts to ask questions about how Fuyusawa has gotten to know about this particular vegetarian restaurant. And when Fuyusawa commented that he heard of the restaurant from Takafumi, his childhood friend… Anko couldn’t help but wonders aloud. 

“Is this friend of yours a vegan like yourself?”

“Erm… no, he’s not a vegan.” Fuyusawa shakes his head in response.

"Interesting, if he's not a vegan… how did he come to know about vegetarian restaurants? You did mention about him giving you a list of restaurants for consideration, didn't you?" Anko continues to ask, feeling intrigued. 

"That's a good question… I actually found myself wondering the same. I'm not surprised he knows about Mutsukari, seeing as the restaurant serves both vegetarian and non-vegetarian menus. But this restaurant is a pure vegetarian restaurant and hence it piqued my interest in how he came to know of it, as well. Perhaps I should go back and ask him about it." Fuyusawa commented, musing aloud to himself. 

"It would be funny if he researched these vegetarian restaurants because he planned on visiting them with you at one point in time." Anko suddenly commented, snorting at her own train of thoughts. 

“...I seriously don’t think that’s how he knows of these restaurants, Mutsukari is understandable because it caters to non-vegetarians as well. So, he might have looked up the restaurant for a future team-bonding dinner session or something. Fucha Dish Bon…? Not likely, but I’m leaning towards the option of him hearing about the restaurant from someone he knows.” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response. 

[End of flashback] 

Private chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo, 2nd September 2018, 10pm

Ryo: Good evening, I hope I didn’t disturb your resting time. ヾ|*ﾟωﾟ|ゞ

Anko: Ryo-kun, good evening. ^_^ Nope, I just finished taking a bath… so until my hair is dry, I can't retire for bed. Thanks for the dinner treat this evening. 

Ryo: You’re welcome. ^_^ 

PS: I'd checked with Takafumi on how he got to know about the restaurant Bon - it seems he heard of it from his parents who attended a former high-school gathering session in the restaurant. So, sad to disappoint you… he didn't especially look it up for my benefits. ◖ |◔◡◉| ◗

Anko: XD Alright… fine ^_^ Glad to know I didn’t have a competition in your childhood friend :P

Ryo: 〔≡_≡； 〕I doubt you have a need to worry about that, he once told me that he can't stand me. 

Anko: LMAO~ He can’t stand you and yet he remains your friend all this time? 

Ryo: Well… he probably owes it to my parents or something. Perhaps my parents made him promise to look after me years ago, and he didn't want to break the promise? Who knows… and I'm not going to ask him such things. Certain things are better to leave unsaid… 【=◈︿◈=】

Anko: Indeed… ^_^ Either way, I'll chat with you more tomorrow. I need to start packing my bag for school now before I forgot about packing my homework into my bag. ^^; 

Ryo: Goodnight. <|°_°|>

Anko: ✩⋆｡ ˚ᎶᎾᎾⅅ ℕᏐᎶℍᎢ⋆｡˚✩

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 133 completed, I’m moving on to work on Chapter 134 now… but tomorrow I have a meeting at 10.30am. So it’s either I can’t finish the chapter on time to update tomorrow, and have to drag the update to Friday or that… I update a shorter chapter for tomorrow. ^^; let me see how I can work things out. ^^; 
> 
> See you the next chapter XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter today too, despite the majority of it being Ryo and Anko XD


	134. Ayanagi Academy Speech Day Event, Part 1…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning XD Shorter chapter today, as I have a meeting later in office around 10.30am. So, I need to start working on the chapter for tomorrow a tad early. Else, I won't be able to have the chapter out on time for tomorrow.  
Once again, it's original content featured in this chapter. Then again, it's not as if I could use any parts of the canon anime scenes anymore ^^; except for the performances? My S3 is completely off-canon, after all :P 
> 
> 1\. First part of the chapter comprises of the Kao Council... XD  
2\. The Speech Day event - here's where I'm getting them to perform the song 'Magic Time Maker' XD  
3\. GC featured... :P

Fuyusawa Ryo has been in a good mood since his return from his pseudo-date with Fudo Anko on the 2nd of September. During the dinner they had over at the vegetarian restaurant - Bon, recommended by his childhood friend - Chiaki Takafumi… the aquamarine-haired teen had spoken to Anko about developing their relationship further by leveling up their friendship to an established relationship in time. They have established the fact that they are both interested in knowing each other more, and move on to date one another with time. 

For now, both of them are content to remain at friends' level because Anko didn't want to rush into a relationship at present while Fuyusawa wishes to focus on graduating high school for now. Essentially, they would revisit the idea of leveling up their relationship to the next stage a few months down the road.

However, the aquamarine-haired teen’s good mood was immediately put to a test on the morning of the very next day, the 3rd of September 2018 – a Monday. 

Upon his arrival at the Kao Council building where he promptly entered his private office, Fuyusawa Ryo received a memo note from the school management board as soon as he had booted up the laptop provided for the Kao Council members' usage. Since the email client on the laptop was set to auto-start up mode as soon as the network is being detected, the email alerts start coming in on the desktop task-bar beeping each time the email client receives a new email in the inbox. 

One of the emails that stands out to him among others was from the school's management office, sent out earlier today at 7.30am - a mere 15 minutes before the aquamarine-haired teen arrive in the office. Another look at the email found that the email is actually a memo note that's being flagged as important, in the memo note - it was specifically mentioned that the event planned for the speech day this year needs to be amended. 

The reason being - this year marks the 100th years of the school's establishment and many stakeholders and special VIP guests would be turning up on the 22nd of September, the school's annual speech day for a visit. As such, the management office wanted to add a little entertainment to the existing program planned for the event. So, the Kao Council was asked to revamp their original plan for the Speech Day event. 

[...] Fuyusawa Ryo reread the memo note that comes attached with the email flagged as important in his inbox at least twice before sighing aloud, and pull his mobile device up to drop a message into the GC created by Shiki for their Kao Council businesses and requested for his friends to report to the Kao Council offices as soon as possible. 

Group-chat of the Seasons [Ryo, Shiki, Takafumi, Irinatsu, Kasugano] - 3rd of September 2018, 7.45am

Ryo: Apologies for disturbing the peace of your Monday morning. I know the office hours don't really begin until 8am. However, something has come up for attention … so, I think you guys should come in earlier. Depending on the situation, we may need to prolong our morning internal meeting. ┫ ￣旦￣ ┣

Shiki: O_O Ryo… you’re in the office already? I'm on my way over but likely can only reach at 8am. I need to first go over to Ootori-senpai's place to collect my bento lunch. ^^; 

Irinatsu: Eh? You are collecting your lunch from his home today? I thought, he usually sends it over to school for you?

Shiki: Erm... he said in the GC asking me to go over and collect it myself yesterday night. Something about someone who recently joined his father’s company mixes up the contents of two different projects, so he was roped in to re-arrange the portfolios by doing cross-referencing work. ^^; Therefore, he can’t swing by the school to drop off my lunch for the day. 

Irinatsu: I see... anyway, Ryo-chin. I can only reach the office around 8am too. I just woke up less than 30 minutes ago, throw in the time needed for a quick bite of breakfast and taking into consideration the traveling time between the dorm and the school – I can only reach the offices around 8 to 8.05am. ^^; (m｡_ _)/

Ryo: Noted, and what about the rest of you? How long more until you guys arrive in the office? I think we need an emergency meeting concerning a memo note received from the management earlier this morning. 【=◈︿◈=】

Takafumi: O-O There’s a memo note from the management office this early in the day? 

Ryo: Yes, so the lot of you need to hurry in and start working or we would be behind schedule for certain. 【=◈︿◈=】

Takafumi: Noted, I’m on my way over. Reaching in 5 minutes. 

Kasugano: I’m on my way into my office actually, I’ll read the memo in my email first. 

Shiki: I’ve just arrived at the apartment estate grounds where Ootori-senpai resides, I'll try to make the trip a quick one so I can reach offices before 8.15am. 

Ryo: It’s fine… just hurry along. In the meantime, I’ll work on something else. 

With that said, the aquamarine-haired teen set aside his mobile device and focus on getting his leftover work from Saturday afternoon done. 

As Shiki Toma isn't a frequent visitor to Ootori's apartment unit, he had to first register at the security guardhouse before he was allowed upstairs. Of course, before he went upstairs - the security guard actually calls up Ootori to double-check if the young man is expecting any visitors for the day. Only after receiving an affirmation response from Ootori was Shiki finally allowed to head upstairs to the specific apartment unit. 

Ootori Itsuki answered the doorbell swiftly enough, upon the sight of Shiki… the purplish-white haired teen told the auburn-haired 17-year-old to wait for a minute. So, Shiki stood in the entranceway after entering the apartment unit and waited for his pseudo-dad to come back out from the kitchen. 

“Sorry for the delay, here’s your bento for the day. As per your request, meatballs spaghetti for today’s lunch complete with fresh grapes, and cherries tomatoes.” Ootori Itsuki said, handing the bento box wrapped up in cloud design bento wrap cloth over to the auburn-haired teen. 

"Thank you." Shiki Toma said in response, as he took the offered lunchbox from his pseudo-dad - the infamous weirdo and former Vice-head of the Kao Council. Hesitating for a moment, Shiki decides to ask why the senior had deemed it necessary to includes cherries tomatoes and fruits with the recent bentos. 

"Do you even need to ask? Of course, it's to increase your daily vitamin intake. This is the busiest period for the Kao Council, considering this year see a lot of changes in the Ayanagi Festival execution. And before that, there's still the speech day event - topping it off, this year marks the 100 years of Ayanagi Academy founding. No doubt, the management would want to see something new in the speech day event as well. The memo should be out by today if they wish to see a change in the speech day event plan." Ootori Itsuki commented in a wry tone of voice, while Shiki just appears stunned in general. 

Somehow, Ootori's words reminded the auburn-haired teen of the message he had received from his aquamarine-haired teen previously. If he remembered correctly, Fuyusawa Ryo did mention something about receiving a memo note from the management office and that they need to hold an emergency meeting to discuss the content of the memo note? But before that, there is something he wishes to clarify with his pseudo-dad first. 

"Wait… the Ayanagi Academy is already 100 years old? I thought it's only 85 years old…" Shiki Toma was stunned, he had always assumed that the number of years Ayanagi Festival has been taking place symbolizes the actual age of the school, but it seems he had presumed wrongly? 

"... No, Ayanagi is 100 years old. The number of years whereby the Ayanagi Festival has been held is not equivalent to the school's actual age in existence. Ayanagi was founded in the days whereby school cultural festivals aren't the common trend, so back in those founding days aside from the annual speech day event whereby students' leaders and alumnus were invited to give a speech on what they have gained from their years of education in Ayanagi. The school also designated the Speech day as an event for the students to receive accolades from the school to commend on their personal achievements. Until the school decides to produce its own musical show event and showcase them to the public - which is the Ayanagi Showtime, that brings forth the Ayanagi Festival… and it later kick-starts the various school to start holding their own cultural festivals. School festivals weren't even a thing, but now there literally isn't a school that exists in the country that doesn't have its own cultural festival event." Ootori Itsuki explained, giving the auburn-haired teen a good pat on the head before sending the teen off to school. 

"Now, are you able to go to school by yourself? Or do I need to walk you to school?" Ootori Itsuki asks Shiki in a teasing tone of voice, causing the auburn-haired teen to pout in response. 

“Mou~ I’m not a 5-year-old. I may behave like one occasionally, but I am not really 5… at least, not every day.” Shiki Toma threw his pseudo-dad a mock glare as he responded to Ootori’s teasing words. 

“Okay, okay… I know you aren’t really five years old, but you are so cute when you acted like one. So, I just can’t resist the idea of teasing you constantly about it.” Ootori commented, laughing as he walked the teen to the lift lobby. 

Perhaps it was due to Ootori’s forewarn remarks about possible changes to this year’s speech day event, Shiki was kind of mentally prepared when he received the memo note from the management informing them of the pending changes to be made to this year’s speech day event plan. Setting aside the bento box in his drawer, the auburn-haired teen took a second to scan through the memo contents briefly before he headed towards the meeting room to join the rest of his friends for the meeting for this morning. 

“Sorry for the wait, I’m presuming today’s meeting agenda would also include the memo note received from the management office earlier on this morning at 7.30am?” Shiki said, as he entered the meeting room and signaling for his vice - Chiaki Takafumi to start calling the meeting into order. 

"Indeed. I'm surprised you'd read the memo note before coming in for the meeting, today. Seeing, as you are always the last person to read them. And only after we repeatedly reminded you to read through the circulating memos." Chiaki Takafumi commented, sounding genuinely surprised as he addressed the newly arrived Shiki Toma, as the auburn-haired teen took a seat at the designated spot reserved for the Head of the council. 

“Yes, well… it’s a tad hard for me to miss the memo note when it’s been flagged as important and highlighted in red in my inbox.” Shiki sweat-dropped in response.

"I am more surprised to see that you actually show up for an internal meeting of the Kao Council for a change." Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response, as Shiki took the seat that is usually left empty during their morning meeting session.

"..." Shiki didn't bother responding, letting Fuyusawa's comment slide knowing that the aquamarine-haired teen is likely annoyed by the management decided to bring in a change this late into the planning stage for the speech day event. 

"I see…anyway since you've read the memo - I think you should know what we are tasked to do within this week." Chiaki Takafumi said in response, as he pulls out his copy of the drawing block size calendar planner and places it on the round meeting table of the Kao Council meeting room. 

“Sort of...” Shiki nodded, and with that, the meeting for the 3rd of September 2018, Monday officially kicks off in the Kao Council meeting room. 

"Alright, let's get started with the first thing on the agenda for the day. Has the application form for the Ayanagi Festival budget of the candidates' team come in yet?" Chiaki Takafumi asks, directing his inquiry towards the council's treasurer. 

“More or less, except my own students. Then again, I am still waiting for them to decide upon their performance item. I reckon they would do the submission together, after all, they wouldn’t know how much to budget in for the event until they have their performance item decided.” Kasugano scanned through the list of budget application record he had on hand for this morning’s meeting, before responding to the inquiry that comes from the Vice of the Kao Council. 

Chiaki Takafumi nodded in response, before shifting his eyes upon Irinatsu Masashi who has been tasked to come up with the music pieces for the opening ceremony performances and ask if the music is ready yet. 

“I had just completed the rearrangement work done to the music piece for Stardust, as for the music piece for the Star of stars – it's coming along nicely. I just haven’t had the time to start mixing the different parts of the music together to form the actual music pieces.” Irinatsu Masashi responded, inwardly thankful that it’s Chiaki and not Fuyusawa that he actually answers to. 

"Irinatsu, do make sure the music piece is complete by the end of this week. Anytime later, we would have trouble putting together the choreography." Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response. And then, he brought up the main topic of discussion for the day – in essence, the pending changes to be done to the approaching speech day event. 

“Coming down to the next thing on the agenda, I take it as everyone has already read the memo note. So, apparently – the school wanted to do something different for this year’s speech day event. The Speech day event is slated to take place on the 22nd of September, on a Saturday as per the tradition. Now, we only have 3 weeks from today until the day of the event... and we have been tasked to come up with an entirely new program planned for the event. Time isn't exactly on our side, and we can't touch the budget. Is there anything we can do and not overshot our initial planned budget for the event?" Fuyusawa then inquires, drawing everyone's focus away from the Ayanagi Festival momentarily to focus on the Speech day event. 

“Well… we already have the original plan for the speech day, so the foundation work has already been laid. Essentially, we just need to come up with a new program booklet and by incorporating in the performances stage atop of the originally planned speech and award ceremonies. The venue has already been determined; it would be taking place in the Ayanagi Grand Hall. So, does anyone has suggestions on what we can do with the stage performances segment of the program…?” Chiaki Takafumi took over the control of the meeting’s discussion flow as he directed his words towards the rest of the members on the council. 

“We could get the drama club to present a skit performance to the stakeholders and guest of honors. I mean, the stage performances are to showcase our school’s achievements over the years - right? Our school’s drama club won the 3rd place in the Nationals Drama Competition in 2018, correct? Not to forget, if we considered the middle school division - they came in 2nd for this year’s middle-school division on Nationals level in the drama competition stage. Perhaps, we could get the two clubs to do a combined skit performance? Allowing the two divisions to work together? That way, the middle-school division’s student council could help us out with the planning of the new program booklet. Instead of holding individual speech day segment, why don’t we make it a combined event? That way, it will lessen the load on the budget that the Kao Council has been allotted as well.” Kasugano Shion suggested, bringing up his idea to the council for discussion. 

"That's a good point, and I think it could work… but we would need to get a meeting with the middle-school division student's council scheduled before anything else. Ryo put it down on the list of things to do in the meeting minutes. Are there any other suggestions?" Chiaki Takafumi then asks, directing his gaze upon the silent Irinatsu and Shiki, in particular. 

"Well… this is just a suggestion, but when it comes down to the achievements of our school over the past few years. I think one of the most notable things that come to peoples' minds these days is the existence of our school idol unit, and spokesperson - Stardust. Are we in agreement on this?" Shiki paused for a second before he commented aloud, looking at each and every member on the council. 

“If marketing front is what you wish to speak of, I think we can’t neglect the Star of Stars too… they are basically the front for the Ayanagi musical department after Tsukigami Haruto. If we were to base it on the marketing department strategy over the last few months. They like to tie Team Hiragi and Team Ootori together, for instance, during the open house event in January this year.” Irinatsu Masashi commented, bringing up yet another point for discussion. 

“Surely, you aren’t suggesting for them to partake in the performance stage for the speech day event - are you?” Fuyusawa Ryo raised an eyebrow up in question as he zeroed in his incredulous gaze on Irinatsu Masashi. 

“Actually, I am… this is, after all, not the usual speech day event. It’s essentially the 100th-anniversary celebratory event for our school. It would be weird to not include the Stardust and the Star of Stars in the performances staged to showcase one of the most notable achievements of our school to the stakeholders." Irinatsu Masashi pointed out objectively. 

“What about the opening ceremony then? They are technically the main highlight for this year’s Ayanagi Festival, it wouldn’t do for a Kao Council production to appear shoddy too.” Fuyusawa reminded pointedly. 

“I have faith in the Stardust ability to juggle performances commitments, do you not have faith in the individual skills and capabilities of the Star of Stars?” Shiki Toma then shifted inquiring eyes upon his aquamarine-haired friend and ask. 

"..." Fuyusawa fell silent then, considering he had once commented about Star of Stars' stability and their high level of performance skills. He can't say he doesn't have faith in their abilities to cope with additional commitments either. 

Besides, Irinatsu also raises a valid point… he might be able to stop the Star of Stars from participating in the class production because he wants them to focus solely on the opening ceremony for the Ayanagi Festival. But he can't exactly argue against the school's decision, and while the marketing department did not outright inform them that they need to plan a performance stage for Stardust and the Star of stars… Fuyusawa wouldn't put it across them to order it if they didn't take the initiative of including them into the performance stage for the school's 100th-anniversary event. 

"So, it's settled then. We will have the Stardust and the Star of Stars put up a performance for the stakeholders and VIP guests during the speech day event, this year. For convenience sake, Irinatsu, we would just use the song you'd previously composed for them to perform together as a group of 14 participants." Chiaki Takafumi announced then, as he calls the meeting to a close. 

“Okay, I will call them in for a session of briefing on the speech day event performance...soon.” Irinatsu nodded in response, before standing to leave the meeting room to attend to his other duties for the day. 

“Ryo, kindly drop a memo note to the middle-school division inviting the members of their student council over to the Kao Council building for a meeting. Hopefully, by this afternoon, if not by tomorrow’s afternoon. Time is ticking, and we need to get things done soon. Kasugano, can I leave you to collaborate with Ryo about the refreshments for the meeting session?” Chiaki then turns his eyes towards his childhood friend and the pink-haired treasurer of the Kao Council to voice his request across. 

"Of course." Kasugano nodded in response, the refreshments for the meeting between the Kao Council and the middle school division would need to come out from the petty cash funds that are essentially in his control. So, of course, he would need to work in collaboration with Fuyusawa on the meeting arrangement. 

"Shiki, you're with me for now. We have a board meeting with the facilities management team to discuss logistics for the performances slated to take place in the various venues during the period of the Ayanagi Festival. While at it, we might as well inform them about the pending changes to the logistics required for the speech day event on the 22nd of September.” Chiaki said, reminding his auburn-haired friend of an impending meeting they had scheduled with the facilities management office of the Ayanagi Academy.

"Right…I forgot, there are more meetings on the way for today." Shiki Toma sweat-dropped, the number one thing he dreaded most with his decision to take on the role of the head for the Kao Council is the paperwork. Coming up next on his list of dreaded duties is the never-ending meetings scheduled throughout the school year… 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Irinatsu Masashi, 3rd of September 2018, 10am

Irinatsu: Hoshitani, the music piece for the Ayanagi Festival rearrangement work is done. Please send someone over to collect it from me, the file is a tad big to transfer via the chat message. It can’t be sent via email client as well, so please bring along a flash-drive for the storage of the music piece. ^^; 

Hoshitani: Noted, I’ll swing by later on during lunch hour to collect the music piece from you. How’s the composition coming along for the other music piece? 

Irinatsu: A tad slow… but it’s coming along. Oh, and there’s a new performance schedule for the 14 of you… okay, no. I think the marketing department is aiming for 10, but I think we can push for a 14-members performance because I really do not have time to do a new piece of music for the event. *Weary Face Emoji* ( ｡v_v｡ )

Anyway, the details will be out soon...so be sure to keep a lookout for it. Ryo-chin isn’t happy about it but he can’t do much since it’s the management decision to slot the performance in before the Ayanagi Festival occurs. So, please do tell your friends on the Star of Stars to ready themselves for longer training sessions from here on… ^^; 

Hoshitani: O_O New stage performance? Concerning the marketing department even? What kind of stage performance is this? 

Irinatsu: I’ll leave it to Shiki to tell you about it, I figured he will talk to Ootori-senpai… who knows, perhaps he will tell you in that family GC soon enough. XD Still, I can’t believe you guys really have a GC titled the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family on the messenger app. 

PS: Alright, I’ll wait for you in my office during lunch hour. Now, I need to go check in on my team of students to see if they need any help with the new choreography for that Kira Kira Smile song of theirs… ^^; Ciao~

Hoshitani: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Oh well… you can blame the creation of that unique GC group on Itsuki :P Shiki-chan was begging him to change the name of the GC, but Itsuki refuses and decides to change his username on the messenger app to 'Papa Itsuki' instead XD Hence, Shiki-chan has learned to live with it :P 

“Yuuta-kun, what’s with that thoughtful expression on your face? And who was it that message you?” Nayuki Toru inquires, drawing the green-eyed teen out from his thoughts and back to the ongoing fitting session in their class. 

Today, they have taken the load of princess and princes' attire available from the school's wardrobe department and are getting their two main leads for the show - Beauty and the Beast for a fitting session. While the standard is for Belle to wear a yellow ballroom gown/princess dress for the performance, Yuuta didn't want to stick to the stereotype and thought they could change it up a little. Ultimately, he wants Tetsu to wear something that looks good on him… and then he can work on styling the two of them up for the performance. 

Yuuta has essentially agreed to supply the class productions with the necessary wigs and make-ups for the performance. After all, that was his original role in the drama club back in his middle-school days, when his school made it mandatory to join a CCA group. 

“It’s nothing, that was just Irinatsu-senpai telling me that the music piece for the opening ceremony is done and that I should send someone in to collect the music piece with a flash-drive of our own. He says the file is too big to send via email client and it also exceeded the maximum size of attachment allow on the messenger app.” Yuuta responded. 

“Oh… that means we need to pick up the music clip by today, right? Considering we have yet to determine the choreography… and unlike Team Hiragi, they are leaving it to us to plan the choreography for our music pieces ourselves.” Nayuki Toru commented in response, once again, drawing the attention of Yuuta upon him. 

“Yes. I told him I’ll pop by his office during lunch break later on to collect the music piece.” Yuuta nodded in response to his cream-haired friend’s words. 

“Do you need me to come alongside you for the trip?” Nayuki inquires, always willing to keep his leader company. 

“Nah… it’s fine, there are still a lot of things to be done around here. Besides, don’t you need to read through that food show script? The first filming is just right around the corner, isn’t it?” Yuuta commented as he asks Nayuki in response. 

"Erm... yes, it's actually today after school. They are scheduling the show to be broadcast on their web-channel on MOTUBE, every Friday evening. The program is 10 minutes long and would be filmed every Monday in the Kitchen Studio somewhere in the Ginza area. So, I'll be leaving right after school ended for today." Nayuki started, looking a tad apologetic. 

"It's fine, even if we get the music clip from Iri-senpai during lunch... it would still take a bit of time for the choreography to be decided. I'm sure you won't miss anything much." Yuuta hurried to reassure his friend who appears slightly concern about delaying the team progress in the practicing for the opening ceremony. 

“Yuuta... just how many dresses do I need to put on today?” Koumoto Tetsuya commented from the front of the classroom then, drawing the green-eyed teen away from his private conversation with Nayuki Toru. 

“All of them... and Shuu-chan, make sure you photographed them every time they changed into a new piece of costumes. I want to have a look at all of them before making a decision on which costumes to use for our class productions. Of course, everybody in the class gets a vote.” Yuuta said to his childhood friend in response before he directed the rest of his words to the stoic member of Stardust. 

"..." Kuga Shuu said nothing but pulling his mobile device out as he dutifully start taking photographs of the costumes Keihi Rei and Koumoto Tetsuya were tasked to change into every few minutes. Inwardly, he wonders since when did he become the resident photographer? Why was he always the one tasked with the duty to take photos of their classmates that needs to cross-dress? Previously it was Ugawa… and now it's Koumoto… 

Koumoto Tetsuya cringed over the idea of having to don on different dresses in an hour, as though the thought of having to cross-dress isn't dreadful enough. He had to do it repeatedly in front of his classmates too? Moreover, every change of attire needs photo documentation... 

“Maa...maa, don’t fret too much about it. It's not as though the photos are going to circulate online. Yuuta isn’t that terrible of a person, now if it’s Ryuji-senpai... then it’s a different scenario.” Keihi Rei patted his roommate and now co-star in the class production sympathetically. 

"Easy for you to say... you aren't the one cross-dressing." Koumoto Tetsuya rolls his eyes at his friend and teammate in response. 

Group-chat of Star-Team [Team Ootori, Team Hiragi, Team Sazanami, Team Yuzuriha, Team Akatsuki] - 3rd of September 2018, 4pm

Yuuta: [Attached 20180903_Belle Costumes Compilation. Doc] [Attached 20180903_Beast Costumes Compilation. Doc] - Please vote accordingly. Let me know which costumes do you think suits our class production... ^^; 

Tetsu: O_O||| Oh my gosh... you really put all the pictures into selections for the class to vote? 

Yuuta: Of course! ^_^ 

Tetsu: You win...=_=;

Koki: I’ll take a look at the file later to decide which to vote for... I heard Irinatsu-senpai is done with the music for the opening ceremony? 

Yuuta: Yes, the music is done. @Ageha-chan, @Hachiya, @Kiki, @Shuu-chan, @Kaicchin, @Kerukeru, @Na-chan, @Koki 

PS: Meeting in the student’s lounge today after dinner. We will listen to the music piece for the opening ceremony and discuss choreography for the performance. 

Shuu-chan: Noted. 

Kaicchin: *Thumbs Up Emoji*

Kerukeru: *Okay hand sign Emoji*

Kiki: (*・∀・) ゞ

PS: I just saw the doc.file for the costumes vote… why is their hair color in a different shade? 

Koki: Noted, I’ll go and look through the file to decide on the costumes vote for now. ^^; See you guys later. 

Ageha-chan: ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑) ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ I’m looking forward to the music ^_^ It’s a rearrangement of one of the Stardust stockpiles of music, right? XD

Yuuta: Yes... apparently. ^_^

PS: @Kiki, I'm supplying the wigs. Let me know which shade of brown for the wig is better for Belle. The different shades of hair color were done through the photo-shop app. ^_^ 

PPS: @Tat-chan, Iri-senpai mentions that there's an additional stage performance for the entire group of us before the Ayanagi Festival Opening Ceremony earlier. He says the details will be out soon, and for your team to mentally prepare for the possibility of extended training time... ^^; 

Tat-chan: O_O Really? Any idea what the additional stage performance is about? 

Yuuta: No idea, at least not yet... Shiki-chan hasn't given me the updates yet. He's likely still busy with meetings... they always have long meetings on Mondays ^^; I'll update you if I have further news. Oh, and the lot of you better vote for the costumes of Belle and the Beast too ^^

Tat-chan: Will do... now it’s back to practice for us. 

PS: Any idea what’s wrong with Tora? His movements are a little unnatural... and that bruise on his face is a little concerning. 

Kiki: I see… noted. How do we go about the vote? Just comment in here? 

Shuu-chan: He got punched in the face by an overprotective brother of one of his ex-girlfriends, it would probably take another few more days before the swelling would subside. As for his unnatural movements, his stomach is still a bit tender... he got two hits in his abdomen area so it's also slightly bruised up. Nothing drastic, but the lingering pain that causes slight discomfort every now and then if he did something that will strain his stomach muscles. ʕ – ▃ – ʔ

Tat-chan: ^_^; I see...

Tora: T_T Shuu... why did you betray me?! >_< 

Shuu-chan: It’s unrealistic for you to even contemplate hiding the fact from your teammates. Do you think them so dumb? Besides, you aren’t Hachiya... so brushing it off as an accident doesn’t work every single time. =_=

Tora: @Nayuki, do you have the recipe for Agedashi Dofu and Nanbanzuke? I think I misplaced the recipes...

Na-chan: @Tora, yes... I do have them. I’ll PM you with the recipes file. 

Tora: Thank you. 

Ageha-chan: (´╹‸╹`) Why is Toraishi asking for recipes from Nayuki?

Yuuta: Oh... because they are in the same elective class, although I can't fathom out the reason why Tora is taking Food & Nutrition classes, to begin with(?) I mean... it's not as though he likes to cook like Na-chan... ^^;

PS: @Kiki, nope… jot down on a memo pad/note and then pass it to me in person. 

Tora: One never knows what kind of life one would live in the future, and cooking is a good skill to be equipped with. ┐ (´ー｀) ┌ My cooking skills are passable, Nayuki-chan is really good. Way better than mine... he will make a good wife material if he's a girl. XD

PS: Oh, and do send me the homework instructions as well. I think I misplaced the instructions as well ^^; @Nayuki

Na-chan: =_=; Seriously...what’s it with you and your repeated remark about my cooking skills? [Attached 20180903_Diet Planning Assignment 05. Doc] - there you go, homework of the month. 

Tora: 【★тндйκ чoμ.ﾟ+｡☆ 】ｮ´∀｀)

Uwa-chan: (乂☉ｪ☉=) I don’t think I would ever get used to Toraishi’s weird quirks. The fact that he’s so sentimental/emotional that he cries when Hiragi-senpai graduated [1st time] and later when Hiragi-senpai left for Broadway [2nd-time] still weird me out to this day. It really doesn’t match his image ^^; 

PS: If he already knew how to cook, why does he always try to get Nayuki to cook him meals?! *confused emoji*

Tora: …It’s not my fault that I’m a sentimental guy, alright? As for why I always try to get Nayuki-chan to make me a bento ^^; that’s because his food is nicer than my own XD 

PS:@Nayuki-chan, Is there anything that your sister likes? I mean – in terms of beverages... 

Na-chan: ꒰ *๑•ૅʖ̫•́๑꒱ Why are you asking about my sister’s preferences? You are not thinking about hitting on Tsumugi-chan, are you? 

Tora: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I’m only asking because I owe her a drink in return... so I was thinking of buying her a drink the next time I see her ^^; It’s only because of her timely arrival that I wasn’t injured further... after all. 

Na-chan: She likes Ramune. No specific flavors of preferences. 

PS: I am done with the filming of the food show, shopping at the supermarket for dinner ingredients now. Is Gyudon okay for tonight's dinner menu? @Yuuta, @Tsukigami, @Tengenji, @Kuga

Tora: Noted. 

Yuuta: Gyudon is fine, it will be served alongside miso soup, right?

Na-chan: Yes. 

Kerukeru: No objections to the Gyudon + Miso Soup combo for dinner. ^_^

Kaicchin: Same here~ 

Shuu-chan: I am alright with Gyudon. 

Uwa-chan: @Nayuki, help me get a pack of udon noodles back. I’ll pay you back later. 

Na-chan: d (･ ∀･○) 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 134 completed, as mentioned – significantly shorter than the originally planned chapter. It may not be as entertaining as the previous chapter even... but well ^^; Anyway, first part of the chapter is on the Kao Council and I finally find a way to make them perform the Magic Time Maker XD So, fitting it into the timeline of the performance taking place before the 2 stages Ayanagi Academy opening ceremony XD 
> 
> I can't have them performed it during the opening ceremony, because they already said it's going to be a 2 stages performance. So, it doesn't make sense for them to do a combined performance for the opening ceremony - unless I were to shift it to a closing ceremony but it makes no sense. So, I decide to still make them do it at an earlier timing. Albeit, it's no longer a preview of the opening ceremony but another event altogether. ^^
> 
> Also, a little bit on Toraishi ... XD His cooking abilities ^_^ Regardless, I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter ^_^  
I shall work on the next chapter tonight when I'm home... that way, hopefully, I could keep up with the daily updates without any issues.


	135. Dinner at the Shiki family…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the extremely late update, due to yesterday's morning meeting... I didn't manage to get much writing done. And the after work, I'm just too tired...furthermore, I overslept this morning. And my writing kept on getting distracted by my mom's nag...   
Either way, today's a short chapter =_= I figured Sat/Sun chapter would be short ones as well.   
Today's chapter features the family dinner at Shiki family... I might draw a floor plan for Shiki's family home later on in the afternoon to change my pace and mood a bit. Am extremely annoyed at present due to some nags from mom =_= 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter regardless :P

It was about 10 minutes after Hoshitani Yuuta given Nayuki the ‘okay’ response to the dinner menu of Gyudon and miso soup when the green-eyed teen received an incoming message from his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki, that reminded the teen about his prior dinner appointment elsewhere. The message from Ootori is to confirm the meet-up timing for the dinner session over at the family home of their pseudo-son, Shiki Toma. 

Upon the sight of the message received from Ootori Itsuki, the green-eyed teen could not help but cursed aloud. "Oh, Shit!"

“Yes, Yuuta? What is it now?” Tsukigami Kaito stared at his team leader as he deadpans in response. 

“Do you reckon Na-chan will kill me if I tell him now that I can’t eat dinner with you guys tonight?” Yuuta sweat-dropped, having just remembered that Itsuki and he has been invited to the Shiki family home for a dinner session, this evening. 

“Well… this is Nayuki, I doubt he will kill you for suddenly changing your mind. A tad disappointed perhaps, but not likely to kill you over it. At most, he just has to set aside the portion and use it for your lunch bento tomorrow if he has already made the payment for the purchase of the dinner ingredients.” Tsukigami Kaito pointed out objectively. 

"Right… so I should call him instead of messaging him? Is that what you're saying?" Hoshitani Yuuta asks his navy-haired friend in return. 

“Of course, you should call him to inform him of the situation. He might very well be queuing for payment now, so if you choose to message him and he doesn’t have the phone on hand - he might miss the chime of the incoming message.” Tsukigami Kaito shrugged as he responded to his team leader’s inquiry. 

"Okay…I'll gives him a call then," Yuuta said, as he took his phone out and walk towards the outside of the room to start calling up Nayuki Toru, his roommate and the resident chef/mom of the team. 

Nayuki Toru was queuing at the cashier to make payments for his purchases when his mobile device starts blaring to life. One look at the caller ID had the cream-haired teen raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he answered the call. 

"Na-chan, sorry! I forgot I have a prior dinner appointment, so I can't join you guys for the Gyudon dinner tonight. You can give my share up to another person if Sei-chan wants it or perhaps keep it aside for my bento lunch for tomorrow? I'm so sorry… I can't believe I didn't remember until I saw Itsuki message reminder about tonight's plan." Yuuta gushes out in a rush, sounding very apologetic as Nayuki answers the call. 

“...” Nayuki Toru blinked, his friend’s voice came out in a rush and he didn’t quite catch everything except for the words of apologies. So, the cream-haired teen said. “Yuuta-kun? You have to slow down, what was it you are saying? Sorry, I only caught the words of apologies… the rest sounds gibberish to me.” 

"Oh… sorry. Right, I kind of can't have dinner together with you guys. I sort of forgot I had another dinner appointment fixed for this evening." Yuuta, upon Nayuki's reminder, then repeats his words from before - making sure that his articulation is clear, this time. 

“Okay…that’s no issues. I can just set your portion aside and served it to you for tomorrow’s lunch or something.” Nayuki responded, setting his apologetic friend’s mind at ease. Although, he also makes it a point to ask what was his friend’s dinner plans for the day - since it’s rare for his friend to not remember a previously arranged appointment. 

"Right, it's a dinner appointment at the Shiki family. Sayuri-chan invited Itsuki and me over, partly because Shiki's mom wanted to meet us in person. And also, partly to speak with us about Shiki-chan's recent happenings in school, I reckoned. It's a bit of a last-minute invitation since Itsuki only inform me of the plans last night via our private chat. And then it completely slipped from my mind until earlier on when I received his message to double-check on our meet-up time and venue." Hoshitani Yuuta then said, informing Nayuki of his reason for needing to cancel dinner plans with them over the phone. 

“I see…well, it’s no issues that you decide to cancel dinner plans with us tonight. I mean, it’s not as if I had already cooked your portion that you decide to cancel dinner plans with us. At this point in time, I’ve only just made the payment for the ingredients… so if you can’t have dinner with us, it just means that I had to halve the portion of ingredients used and keep the extra portion in the fridge is all.” Nayuki Toru said in response, as he starts bagging up his purchases from the supermarket using his own self-recycled shopping bags reserved for his supermarket trip. 

“Judging from that look on your face, I’m going to assume that everything works out fine?” Tsukigami Kaito commented when he sighted the return of his team leader to the dining room where they were hanging out, while consolidating the votes they already received from a couple of their classmates concerning the images of their main leads - Belle and the Beast, for their class production performance. 

"Yep, Na-chan is very understanding and has agreed to set aside my portion for tomorrow's lunch instead. So, how are the vote counts coming along? Whose votes are we missing?" Yuuta asks, flicking his gaze towards the slips of memo note his teammates basically had gathered from their respective classmates. 

“We are missing Team Hiragi’s votes, they likely will submit upon their return from the school. They are still in the school training, at present.” Tsukigami Kaito said in response. 

"Right, oh… and here's the flash-drive with the song Stardust 9 is going to perform for the opening ceremony stage. As usual, I'll leave the choreography to your capable hands." Yuuta said as he handed over the flash-drive to his navy-haired teammate. 

"Okay, what's the file name? There's more than a single music file in this flash-drive of yours, right?" Tsukigami Kaito took the offered flash-drive, nodded his agreement before he asks about the file name. How else is he going to listen to the music and come out with a suitable choreography when he has no idea which file, he is supposed to be listening to when he attempts to figure out the choreography work. 

“Stardust 9 - On-Stage is the name of the file. There’s a lyrics file in the muse-score format as well… you might as well print them out if you’ve access to a printer. If not, we will wait until tomorrow to print it out in school.” Yuuta instructed, before turning to leave the dining room for his dorm room. He needs to get changed before he went off to meet up with his boyfriend for their dinner appointment at the Shiki family home, he has no intention to visit Shiki’s parents in his school uniform. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Itsuki, Yuuta, Ageha, Shiki] - 3rd of September 2018, 5pm

Shiki-chan: I heard from Irina-chan that you guys have received the music file for the opening ceremony performance already? Anyway, I'm not sure how much he has told you about the new stage performance that is scheduled to take place before the Ayanagi Festival… but the tentative information is out. There will be an official briefing for the Speech Day performance event tomorrow morning. 

[Attached 20180903_Speech Day Performance Briefing Memo. PDF] - the notice is pinned up at the notice board as I send it out to the two of you, but feel free to circulate it on the GC. I highly doubt except for Team Hiragi, who would still be in school at this moment in time. ^^; @Ageha @Hoshitani

Yuu-chan: Noted on the information about the briefing session tomorrow, Shiki-chan. By the way, I heard that you went over to collect your bento lunch yourself this morning from Itsuki at his apartment unit? ^_^

Shiki-chan: Yep 【ツ】

PS: While on the subject, why is it Sayuri-chan that comes by and picks up my emptied bento just now? (゜Д゜*) 

Itsuki: What did Sayuri-chan tell you? *Curious Emoji*

Shiki-chan: She says she’s going to be seeing you later… so, it’s easier for her to collect the bento box from me and hand it over to you as opposed to you having to swing by to collect the bento box from me ^^; 

Itsuki: Well… she isn’t wrong. Technically, both Yuu-chan and I would be meeting her later on. 

Shiki-chan: Why? (´??ω??｀)

Ageha-chan: @Shiki, noted on the memo content. @Yuuta, Nayuki says you cancel dinner plans with them and the discussion for the music file/choreography for the opening ceremony performance in the student’s lounge after dinner would be proceeding as per the norm but the discussion would be presided by Tsukigami instead of you? Why? 

Yuu-chan: @Shiki-chan, @Ageha-chan. The reason is simple - we are invited over to have dinner at the family home of the Shiki. ^_^ Does that answer your question about why it’s Sayuri-chan that picks up the bento from you earlier, as opposed to Itsuki? 

PS: Ageha-chan, yes… the discussion meeting for the music that would be used for the opening ceremony would be chaired by Kaicchin instead of me. I don't think that's going to be an issue, even if it's me that calls the meeting - the choreography is pretty much arranged by Kaicchin anyway. So, I decide that you guys might as well proceed with the discussion meeting without me around. 

Shiki-chan: Σ (° △ °|||)? My parents invited the two of you over for dinner?!

Ageha-chan: Oh… so that’s why you cancel the dinner plans with your teammates… you’re going to Shiki family home for dinner… (● Ω● ;)

Yuu-chan: Yes ^_^ 

PS: There isn't a need for you to look so stunned… Shiki-chan, there aren't any more embarrassing stories your mom could tell us this evening. Because, we have already heard it all from them [rather they told Itsuki, and I heard the tales from Itsuki] XD

Shiki-chan: O_O||| What have they told you guys?! >_<

Itsuki: Hmm… Tale 1 - how you refuse to head out and buy food while they are off attending some gala events and decides to survive on emptying out the cookies/crackers available in your home during the summer holiday of your 2nd year in middle school? (ʘ‿ʘ)

Yuu-chan: Tale 2 - how you attempted to finish eating an entire box of Ferrero Rocher chocolates and claimed that as your dinner when you were 11-years-old? (ʘ‿ʘ)

Ageha-chan: （･□･）I’m speechless… was that why Ootori Papa started the bento lunch supply to Shiki? 

Shiki-chan: (´つヮ⊂) 

Itsuki: @Ageha-chan, (^∀^o) Yes - in a nutshell, you are right. The bento-lunch supply started mainly because his friends are worried that he would go back to eating energy bars for his three meals, and I was looking for a food tester for my culinary classes then. So, they decide to volunteer him as my food tester…and then the trend sticks and just continues on. Somewhere along the line, people start saying that he has been adopted by me, and in turn by Yuu-chan. XD Thus, it prompts the start to this little dysfunctional family :P 

Ageha-chan: < (〃´∀｀〃)> I see… and then after the summer training camp, I became the second adopted kid for this family ^^; I presumed it’s because of my decision to follow Yuuta around? 

Itsuki: Partly, but also because Yuu-chan finds your trusting eyes too cute to resist and decides to adopt you. He practically spams me with the announcement of making you a kid of our pseudo-family. That was a day before the birthday party for you if my memory serves me right. ^_^

Yuu-chan: Mou~ Itsuki! (^//U//^)

Ageha-chan: (❛////❛) Thank you, Yuuta Mama for the wonderful party on my birthday ^_^ I really enjoy the party… and thank you for taking the trouble to buy the cake for the party, Ootori Papa. (^ᗜ^)/

Itsuki: You’re welcome, Ageha-chan~ (^∀^o)

Yuu-chan: Yep, you’re welcome ^_^ 

PS: Itsuki, I’ll meet you outside the Ohmiya Western Sweets Shop at 5.45pm 

Itsuki: (*・∀・) ゞ but do you know how to get there without getting lost along the way? 

Yuu-chan: *Pouting Emoji* It's fine, I'm not going there alone. Ryu-chan and Akane-chan want to pick up some sweet treats for themselves, so I'm tagging alongside them for the trip. 

Itsuki: Noted. I’m on my way over to the sweets shop ^_^ I’ll see you there shortly XD 

Yuu-chan: See you <3333 ^_^

The Ohmiya Western Sweets Shop, Yuuta would be meeting up with Ootori is located in the Kanda district, Chiyoda ward of Tokyo. It is about 20 minutes’ walk away from the dormitory building, and the shop specialized in apple pies. Outside of their renowned apple pies, the shop also sells cookies and cakes. They also do custom orders for birthday cakes and wedding cakes. So while Fudo Akane and Korekuni Ryuji opted to get their friends and themselves some lovely cakes to satisfy their sweet tooth of the day, Hoshitani Yuuta opted to get the renowned apple pies for the Shiki family where he's scheduled to visit for dinner with his boyfriend instead. 

“Yuu-chan, I apologize for the delay. I was about to leave home when the courier guy came knocking, apparently, Tsubasa had decided to send the souvenirs he purchased for us back via courier so he need not buy an additional suitcase from New York and purchased additional check-in baggage space on his return flight.” Ootori commented in an apologetic tone of voice as he arrived at the doorstep to the Ohmiya Western Sweets Shop to meet up with his green-eyed beau. 

"I see… it's fine, I haven't been waiting for long. And while waiting I had decided to go ahead with the purchase of the confectioneries for Shiki-chan's parents." Yuuta grinned in response as he held up the box of apple pies he had purchased moments ago from the shop before his boyfriend's arrival. 

"Oh… did you get their apple pies? They are renowned for the apple pies, I heard." Ootori Itsuki took a look at the box of pastries his boyfriend had decided to buy for the Shiki couple and beams approvingly at his boyfriend's sensible choice. 

"Yes. I considered the other options too, but eventually, I decided to go with their specialty - the apple pies." The green-eyed teen smiles in response, before asking if the purplish-white haired teen knows how to get over to the residence of the Shiki family. 

"No worries, Sayuri-chan is coming by to pick us up and lead us to her family home. She should be arriving soon…ah, there she is!" Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped at his boyfriend's inquiry before he responded that the younger sister of their pseudo-son, Shiki Sayuri is coming by the western sweets shop to pick them up and show them to her family home. 

“Good evening, Ootori-senpai, Yuuta-senpai!” Shiki Sayuri greeted cheerfully as she approached the duo waiting for her outside the Ohmiya Western Sweets Shop.

“Good evening, Sayuri-chan.” The OtoHoshi couple greeted the auburn-haired girl in return, with equal enthusiasm. 

"Come on along, my family home is in this direction." Shiki Sayuri said as she starts leading the lovebirds towards the neighborhood where her family home is situated. 

The Shiki family resides in an apartment building about 7 minutes’ walk away from the JR Kanda station, and about 25 minutes away from the Ayanagi Academy. The apartment unit is located on the 6th floor of the building named - Amour Residence Mansion. 

"Welcome to our home," Sayuri announced as she unlocked the door to her family home, as she invited Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta into the apartment unit. 

“Mom, Dad… our guests are here!” Sayuri calls out into the apartment unit as she crosses the threshold with their dinner guests for the day, after closing the door upon their entrance into the unit. 

“Thank you for the dinner invitation, and we have brought you some pastries from a nearby confectionery store to share among your family members.” Upon Yuuta’s reminder and insistence, Ootori Itsuki took the box of apple pies from his beau’s hands and handed it over to Shiki Saburo - the father of Shiki Toma and Shiki Sayuri. 

“Thank you. Come along and take a seat first. Dinner will be served in a jiffy. So, is this your legit beau that I finally get to meet, this time around?” Shiki Saburo inquires, flicking his gaze briefly to the silent green-eyed teen who has been smiling demurely since the entry into the apartment unit that belongs to the Shiki family. 

Ootori Itsuki flushed slightly, before hurrying to gaze over to his boyfriend. As much as he wishes to declare Yuuta as his legit boyfriend to a fellow colleague of his father, he wasn’t going to do it without his beau’s approval. Thus, he was quite relieved when Yuuta nodded in response - giving Ootori the consent he needed to respond to Shiki Saburo’s curious inquiry. 

“Yes. This is my legit beau, Hoshitani Yuuta.” Ootori Itsuki then said, answering the question that came from the head of the Shiki household. 

“Nice to meet you, Hoshitani-kun.” Shiki Saburo then turns towards the green-eyed teen and held his hands out for the teen to shake. 

"Nice to meet you as well, Saburo-san," Yuuta responded, shaking the man's hands without hesitation. 

Yuuta was genuinely surprised that Shiki’s father didn’t ask more questions, considering that Yuuta wasn’t just any random people but a well-known public figure with his job as an idol and a fellow spokesperson for the infamous Ayanagi Academy. Then again, it also could be that his boyfriend’s father - Ootori Isato, has already informed Shiki Saburo not to pry too deep into the matter. Either way, Yuuta was just happy enough that he didn’t have to fend off nosy inquiries about his relationship with Itsuki outside of his immediate family. 

The dining table of the Shiki family is a round shape table, as opposed to the regular rectangular table. The round dining table is ideal for a family of four but is a little tight fitting for five people. But somehow after some configuration, they managed to fit in a fifth chair for this evening's dinner session. 

“So, you must be Ootori-kun…” Shiki Ayano, upon coming out from the kitchen, after getting the dinner table set and ready for the dinner session - flicked her eyes between her two guests for the day before fixating her eyes on the purplish-white haired teen and commented. 

"Yes, madame. How do you know for certain that I'm Ootori?" The purplish-white haired young adult of 18 years, inquires out of curiosity. Seeing as the lady was out of earshot when her husband came out to greet them, upon their arrival. Moreover, Sayuri didn't exactly introduce them to her parents. 

"I had the opportunity to meet your father once, and you do share quite many familial traits with your father." Shiki Ayano smiles in response, before shifting her eyes over to where Yuuta stood and greeted the teen warmly. 

“And you must be Yuuta-kun, I have heard so much about you and is really glad to be finally able to meet you in person.” Shiki Ayano smiles as she addressed warmly, before sitting the teen down at the dining table as she announced that dinner is ready. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped as he wonders what kind of things the lady had heard about him, and from where exactly did the lady hear of him…? The answer came to him soon after, in the form of the most unexpected manner. Apparently, Sayuri-chan has been learning piano under Hoshino Yumi - who just happens to be one of Yuuta's elder sister. Even Shiki Toma had been a student of Hoshino Yumi at one point in time, but he didn't continue after some time. 

“Eh?!” Yuuta was rather stunned, he certainly wasn’t aware of his elder sister being the piano teacher for both Shiki siblings at one point in time. 

Hoshino Yumi has been teaching piano since her third year of high school, so the young lady has been teaching piano for about 6 years now. Both Shiki Toma and Shiki Sayuri has been among Hoshino Yumi’s first group of students, but Shiki Toma only learned under Yumi for about two years before giving up on the instrument. Now, only Sayuri is still continuing on the piano lessons with Yumi. 

Of course, 6 years ago, Yumi has yet to set up her music studio and is just teaching privately in her student’s homes. Therefore, it goes without saying that the Shiki family owns a piano in their home, and while it was previously placed in the hallway of the apartment unit - it has since been shifted into Sayuri’s room since the girl is the only one using the instrument now.

“So, my sister talks to you about me?” Yuuta was surprised, it didn’t seem like Yumi-nee’s personality to be speaking to her students’ parents about her family background. 

"No, not exactly. She just mentions briefly about the number of siblings she had, and your name came up about once or twice during our conversations. I only broach the topic of you with her after Sayuri-chan came back one day from Ginza commenting about your familiar looks with her piano teacher, did I finally decide to pry a bit into Yumi-sensei's background." Shiki Ayano responded, flushing slightly about her nosiness in prying into the family situation of the Hoshitani-Hoshino household. 

“I see… but she didn’t tell you much information, did she?” Yuuta nodded in response, before clarifying his doubts with Shiki’s mother. 

"No, she doesn't really talk about her family background. All she did mention is that she does have an elder sister and a younger brother who goes under her father's custody after the divorce between her parents, explaining the issue of the different family names. That, and she gave the affirmation of your job as a member of the idol unit - Stardust. The rest, she didn't exactly say… so I got curious after Sayuri-chan informs me of the rumors in school." Shiki Ayano responded with pink cheeks, a tad embarrassed about what she had just revealed to the green-eyed teen. 

“Okay… so this dinner session today is taking place because of your curiosity about me? Or was it about your son’s pseudo-adoption by the rumored OtoHoshi couple?” Yuuta paused for a second before asking his question aloud to the mother of the Shiki siblings. 

"A little of both, I reckoned. I know my son fan-boy over the idol group 'Stardust', this could be seen from the way he was moping over the inability to attend the Christmas party event hosted by Stardust last year. That, and he actually bribed Sayuri-chan with a trip to the Sanrio Puroland to get her to assist him in getting a signature of yours during the winter break earlier on in the year. I'm not surprised about how Ootori-kun supplies his lunch every single day, except Sunday where there's no school… but I am a tad curious about how Toma came to be known as the pseudo-kid of the OtoHoshi couple, to be honest." Shiki Ayano responded since she has only heard the rumors from her daughter but not the details. 

Hence, after a quick glance at one another in the eyes between the OtoHoshi couple, Yuuta proceeds to give the curious mother of Shiki Toma a brief outline of how the rumor came into play. Meanwhile, Ootori Itsuki spoke about the two projects he is assisting in the recompilation of the portfolios with Shiki Saburo, instead. 

The visit to Shiki's family home lasted about two hours in total, thrown in the traveling time - by the point, Yuuta returns to the school dormitory under the escort of his boyfriend, the time is already well after 8pm. Upon his arrival back at the dormitory, Yuuta first poked his head into the student's lounge to check and see if his friends are still gathered in the room to speak about the choreography for the music piece - 'On-Stage' which they are supposed to be performing during the Ayanagi Festival for the Opening Ceremony. 

“Yuuta-kun, welcome back!” Nayuki Toru was the first to notice Yuuta’s presence, and promptly greeted drawing everyone’s eyes on the green-eyed teen. 

"Hey, guys~ I see that the discussion is coming along nicely. Right, I'll swing by again in a while - I need a shower first." Yuuta announced to the room in general, turning to leave only after receiving nods of acknowledgment from his fellow teammates. 

Group-chat of OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Itsuki, Yuuta, Shiki, Ageha] - 3rd of September 2018, 9pm

Ageha-chan: How was the visit to the Shiki? I meant to ask earlier, but I can’t seem to find a suitable timing to ask… ^^; @Yuuta @Ootori Papa

Yuu-chan: O_O Ageha-chan, please don’t tell me - you legit save Itsuki’s contact in your mobile device as Ootori Papa?! ʕ◉ᴥ◉ʔ

Itsuki: (Ŏ艸Ŏ) Really? Was that the case? Ageha-chan? 

Ageha-chan: Erm… Yes, is that inappropriate? (ﾟДﾟ ?)

Shiki-chan: Welcome back, Papa Ootori and Mama Yuuta ~ XD How’s the meeting between the two of you and my legit parents? ʕノ)ᴥ(ヾ ʔ 

PS: @Ageha-chan, aren’t you worried about your legit parents finding out about the way you saved Ootori-senpai’s contact details? I mean, it is one thing if you decide to label Ootori-senpai as your father-figure… but to leave clear evidence of it in RL on your mobile device? It’s just not something anyone with common sense would do ^^; 

Ageha-chan: Oh… erm, my parents are busy individuals… they haven’t been home in like 6 months now? The last report card that my dad legit sign upon had to be courier over to Takayama in Gifu prefecture, because he’s busy conducting an audit for the hotel chain he is working for. My mother is working as an aircraft pilot, so she’s always in the skies flying from one destination to another… I’m practically raised by my family helper. 

Until this year, I never really had my birthday celebrated… except for the numerous gifts I was showered with by my parents. They never really have time for me, I think I saw more of my dad's personal assistant than I ever saw him in person. 

PS: I heard that kids were never in my parents' consideration, they only decide to have me because of family pressure from their relatives. Mostly to satisfy my aged-old grandparents. So, after I was born, they immediately went on birth control. At present, I'm only thankful… I didn't exactly have a family business to succeed because I have absolutely no interest in running a business. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: O_O Seriously?! I thought family is important? 

Itsuki: Indeed… but did they at least spend time with you when you were younger, @Ageha-chan? 

Ageha-chan: @Yuuta, I'm not saying the family isn't important to them but they enjoy single-hood more than marriage life, apparently. I'm not exaggerating when I say they haven't been home in like 6 months… 6 months ago, my mom came back for a week before flying off to her next destination. My dad came back 2 weeks after she left, and spend about 1 week at home before boarding the next bullet train out to another part of the country. When my report card was issued and need to be signed upon, I had to pass it over to my father's personal assistant that helps to arrange for a courier service to Gifu prefecture for him to sign before couriering it back to Tokyo for me. It is easier to courier to Gifu than to Amsterdam where my mom was… =_=; 

I haven’t spend an entire week with them both present ever since the death of both sets of my grandparents, to be honest. I’m socially awkward because I don’t even have kids in my relative families to play with… both my parents are the only child of their families. So, I have got no close relatives… let alone cousins my age level to spend time with. I mentioned visiting HARBS when I was younger with my parents, but they only did it because it’s expected of them to spend time with me - their kid, since if they didn’t… my grandparents would nag them into it. ┐(´-｀)┌

PS: Hence, I don't think they would really care how I saved my contacts on my phone. My parents' may have been the one paying for my phone subscription bill, but they don't really check through my phone since they are never around much to find things out. ┐(´-｀)┌

Yuu-chan: (;・・;) 

Itsuki: ＼( ･_･) 

Shiki-chan: ^^; So… they only spend time with you to avoid being nagged by your grandparents, and they stopped as soon as your grandparents kicked the bucket? 

Ageha-chan: @Shiki, yep! That’s right… 

Itsuki: Aww~~~ poor Ageha-chan. !! Σ≡≡≡((っ`･Å･)っ

Shiki-chan: I’ve got no words in response to your family life. ^^;

Yuu-chan: Itsuki, your Sunday brunch session is a good suggestion. We should make it a point to do it weekly since Ageha-chan doesn't get much family time with his real family. We, as part of his pseudo-family, should make it up to him by spending family time with him. ^_^ 

Ageha-chan: (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) Yuuta… ಥ‿ಥ Thank you ~

Itsuki: What about me, Ageha-chan? Where’s my hug? 

Ageha-chan: ʕ•ᴥ•ʔcʕ•ᴥ•cʔ Thank you, Ootori Papa~ ^_^

Itsuki: o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮꒰♡∇♡*꒱╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡

Yuu-chan: Shiki-chan, to answer your question. Our meeting today with your parents went well. ^_^ It’s very enlightening. XD 

Itsuki: Yes… and why didn't you mention having learned piano before? 

Shiki-chan: Eh…erm, well… I didn’t think it necessary to speak about my piano experience. It’s not as if I’m very good at it. I just learn the instrument for about two years, and since I never practiced much - I had pretty much forgotten how to play the instrument by now. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: That, I believed. BTW, are you aware that your ex-piano teacher is my sister? :P

Shiki-chan: O_O Really?! No, I’m not aware… 

Yuu-chan: Your mom knows though, she asks me about it today over dinner XD 

Shiki-chan: ^^; what else did she ask you about?

Itsuki: About how you came to be dub as our pseudo-kid… XD

Shiki-chan: (´つヮ⊂) Oh boy… forget that I’d ask anything… I don’t want to know anymore. >_< 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today… now I need to go and settle some housework, and then I can kick start and work on my next chapter =_= Mom is constantly nagging at me… so I have to cut this chapter short. Apologies for the short length of today’s chapter. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter ^^;


	136. Ayanagi Academy Speech Day Event, Part 2…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, looks like I manage to make it in time ^^; Now I could only hope that tomorrow's chapter would also be able to make it in time ^^;
> 
> Anyway, in this chapter you'll see the following:  
1\. OtoHoshi Private Chat  
2\. Ageha gets a bento from Ootori :D  
3\. Stardust 9 + Team Hiragi attends the Speech Day event briefing session  
4\. Overall Outline of the Speech Day Event plan ^_^  
5\. Ootori's schedule since graduation to present point in time. XD  
6\. Ootori & his mother private conversation. :P

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 4th of September 2018, 7am

Itsuki: Good morning, Yuu-chan~ <3333 

Yuu-chan: Morning~ <3333 

Itsuki: (♡0♡) You’re up already?! I’m shocked! 

Yuu-chan: Yes, well… ^^; I got startled out of bed by a wolf howl… about 5 minutes ago. 

Itsuki: O-O||| Wolf-Howl? Oh… Inumine-kun, you mean? 

Yuu-chan: ^^; Yes… now he’s getting lectured by the dorm caretaker for startling the residents unnecessarily. 

Itsuki: LMAO~ anyway, can you check if Shiki-chan is already up and about? Oh, and help me check if Ageha-chan wanted a bento lunch for today… ^^; I accidentally made an extra set of lunch. I forgot that I'm no longer catering lunch for Sayuri-chan because Saburo-san and Ayano-san are back from their cruise-ship holiday trip. 

Yuu-chan: Sure… I’ll check for you shortly. After I visited the common bathroom for my morning routine. 

Itsuki: Thanks. ^_^

Yuu-chan: Wait… you accidentally made extra food for lunch?! O_O But it’s only 7am?! When did you sleep/wake up this morning?! ( ๑° ⌓ °๑ )

Itsuki: Don't worry, I did sleep enough. I woke up at my usual time at 6am, but I kept my breakfast simple - it's toast + jam this morning which doesn't take more than 10 minutes to prepare. Added in another 10 minutes to eat…I was done eating by 6.25am. So, I started making lunch a tad earlier… and because I was thinking about what to get for your dad/god-father while preparing the food for the bento lunch. I ended up cooking a bit more than I intended, and hence the extra food enough to fill up the third bento. ^^;

Yuu-chan: ＼(~o~)／ I see… well then, I’ll help you check with the two of them and come back to you shortly. ^_^

The green-eyed leader of Stardust then drops a text message over to Ageha Riku's mobile device, to check if the teen is awake. Upon receiving an affirmative response from the black-haired teen, Yuuta asks if the teen would like to join the Stardust for breakfast that morning. Of course, Ageha agrees to the invitation for breakfast from Yuuta, with no questions raised. Satisfied, Hoshitani Yuuta then set his phone aside on his study desk in the dorm room he was sharing with his cream-haired friend - Nayuki Toru, and set off for the common bathroom with his toiletries in hand.

When Hoshitani Yuuta arrives in the dining room of the dormitory, neatly dressed up in his school uniform. The teen with chestnut-brown hair and sparkling green eyes was not surprised at all to find Ageha already in the dining room sitting at the table where the Stardust usually sat with his friend - Hachiya in tow. 

“Good morning, Yuuta.” Ageha Riku greeted with a bright smile when he sighted the teen’s arrival at the dining room of the dorm. 

“Good morning, Ageha-chan.” Hoshitani Yuuta greeted cheerfully back in response, before taking a seat at the table. 

“Yuuta-kun, good morning. I’m preparing the bento for this afternoon, breakfast will be ready in five minutes. I’m just waiting for the water to boil so I could get the morning tea to you guys.” Nayuki said as he greeted his friend from his position in the kitchen area. 

“Oh, okay… do you need help with the serving of the breakfast tray? I could help you out with that.” Yuuta volunteers, standing as he moved towards the kitchen area to assist his cream-haired friend with the breakfast serving procedures. 

"Nah… it's fine, Ugawa-kun is coming down shortly. He can help me out then." Nayuki smiles as he shakes his head in response. While the breakfast tray isn't exactly considered heavy, but he would rather for his friend to sit and rest still - considering his friend has yet to receive the clean bill of health from the doctor from the injury suffered back in Mid-August during the S&L performance. 

“Well… if you say so.” Yuuta shrugged, returning to his seat while he waited for his breakfast to be served. In the meantime, he supposed he could ask Ageha about the question his boyfriend had tasked him to ask earlier. 

“So, Ageha-chan… would you like to get a bento lunch from Itsuki this afternoon?” Yuuta inquires, keeping his tone casual while he asks the teen. 

“Huh?” Ageha Riku blinked once then twice, it took him a bit of time to register the question and reacted to the inquiry coming from his pseudo-mom. “What brought this on?” 

"Itsuki forgot that he's no longer required to prepare lunch for Shiki-chan's sister now that the parents of the Shiki siblings had returned from their holiday trip, and thus had accidentally made enough food for three bentos earlier on today. So, he's asking if you would like to have the extra bento." Yuuta responded, explaining the reason behind how the question comes about to the black-haired teen he had taken to 'adopt'. 

"Oh…um…okay, I mean if he had made extra portion. I don't mind having the extra portion for my lunch…" Ageha Riku responded trying to keep his interest in trying out the food prepared by his Ootori Papa at bay and appearing to be nonchalant in his response. 

"Good! I'll let him know then, he will be happy to know that the extra food he made would not go to waste." Yuuta beams in response, as he retrieved his mobile device from the inner pocket of his uniform coat and promptly message his boyfriend back with Ageha's positive response to the offered lunch bento. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 4th of September 2018, 7.15am

Yuu-chan: Itsuki ~ <3333 Ageha-chan says okay to the bento lunch offer ^_^ 

Itsuki: Great ^_^ Hmm… let me see how I can get the bento over to Ageha-chan…*Thinking Face Emoji*

Yuu-chan: For your convenience, you can leave it in my locker unit? I can pass it to Ageha-chan afterward, you need to report to your dad’s company to assist him in the ad-hoc duties for the next two weeks until college starts for you, right? （◕ω◕）

Itsuki: Yes, that would be good. ^_^ Thanks for the suggestion, Yuu-chan~ <3333

Yuu-chan: You’re welcome. (ˆ▽ˆ)

“Good morning, Shiki-chan.” Ootori Itsuki greeted when he noticed the auburn-haired teen at the front step of the Kao Council building. 

"Good morning, Ootori-senpai." The rest of the members of the Kao Council greeted, with Kasugano Shion lingering towards the very back of the group intending to put some distance and probably to avoid meeting eyes with the purplish-white haired teen. 

“You guys are sure early today; I was half-expecting having to wait for Shiki-chan to arrive in office since I’m a tad early today.” Ootori Itsuki commented, nodding at the group of students he and his friends had appointed as their successors in the Kao Council. 

The purplish-white haired young adult has just dropped off the bento he had prepared for Ageha-chan over at his boyfriend's personal locker since he has no idea which locker belongs to Ageha Riku over at the lockers' room. So, he had decided to go along with his beloved beau's suggestion by dropping off the bento at Yuuta's locker and leave it to his beau to pass the bento over to Ageha-chan instead. 

“Ah… well, I woke up at 6am and somehow just couldn't go back to sleep for some odd reasons. So, I decided to join the early-riser Ryo in the dining room for an early breakfast. But then, the rest of them ended up waking up early as well. So, ultimately - we decide to set off to school at the same time today." Shiki shrugged his response, knowing full well that since he woke way ahead of his usual hour this morning - there's a high chance of him falling asleep at an earlier timing today as well. 

“I see… I take it as you guys would be starting office hours earlier today as well?” Ootori then inquires, knowing full well that the Kao Council had their hands full of work due to the school’s decision to revamp the Speech Day event for this year. 

"Indeed, although I'm not sure how much help Shiki would be at this point in time. What's with his tendency to procrastinate…" Fuyusawa Ryo commented in a flat tone of voice, the aquamarine-haired teen had all but given up hopes that Shiki would be able to prioritize the workload sensibly by now. 

“...” Shiki Toma sweat-dropped in response, before turning to face his pseudo-dad and ask. “So, what brings you here so early today?” 

“Ah...I finished the bento preparation a tad earlier than planned…Anyway, I figured since I finished preparing lunch early, I might as well come by a tad earlier to drop off your lunch for today.” Ootori shrugged, as he handed the neatly wrapped bento box over to the auburn-haired teen.

“Thank you, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?” Shiki invited as per the norm, despite knowing that if Ootori did accept the invitation...that would mean having his pseudo-dad conducting a spot-check on his paperwork, this morning. 

“Nah... I’ll have to decline the tea invitation for this morning. I’m scheduled to go into my dad’s office for the entirety of this week to assist him in his work. They are a little short-handed this week, apparently, quite a number of the staff has decided to apply for leave that overlaps in the same week.” Ootori Itsuki responded in a wry tone of voice. 

The 18-year-old doesn’t really enjoy much freedom since the time he graduated from the Ayanagi Academy, unlike the rest of his classmates. Heck, not even when compared to the other teammates of his except perhaps Tsubasa who is as busy as he was up until the point the bespectacled twin of his departs for the Broadway. Because, even Akatsuki, Sazanami gets some free time to themselves before they invested themselves in the studying of the roles for the S&L performances. Likewise, for Yuzuriha… the guy has been going around town trying out all kinds of delicacies during the first few weeks of their graduation. 

In contrast, his younger twin - Tsubasa, and he has been swamped with all kind of legwork for their two uncles on the Hiragi side of the family since graduation. The reason - Hiragi Sougen, the old man who has been holding on to the rein of the school as the director has finally decided to retire for good and handed over the role and duty of the school's director to Tsubasa's 'father' - Hiragi Tadashi. The twin to their mother, and essentially Itsuki's favorite uncle on the Hiragi side of the family. 

Anyway, with the hand-over of the director roles from their grandfather - Hiragi Sougen to Hiragi Tadashi, and then the subsequent appointment of Hiragi Tsuyoshi as the new deputy director. Both Hiragi Tsubasa and Ootori Itsuki had had the first two months of their graduation occupied with doing ad-hoc admin work concerning this shift of authority in the management team of the Ayanagi Academy. 

In the case of Ootori Itsuki, the purplish-white haired teen mostly conducts legwork for his two maternal uncles, and at times split his time between the Ayanagi Academy Management, and his father’s events management company ad-hoc duties. Furthermore, Ootori has also taken up the task of conducting spot-checks for his pseudo-son, Shiki Toma, who has the bad habit of being unable to prioritize properly. 

Following this, Ootori and his fraternal twin Tsubasa has moved on to familiarize the parts for Alexis and Lambert for the traditional showcase of the graduation commemorative performance of the Shadow and Lights towards the latter part of May. At the same time, Tsubasa was also keeping in touch with Tsukigami Haruto who is assisting him in the submission of his audition videos to the Broadway, and overseeing the renovation work on the insides of the Hiragi Family Villa in Karuizawa. Meanwhile, Ootori was using this period to take on freelance project work that could keep him occupied over the next four months and keep an influx of income for his own expenses. 

June, in particular, was utilized to train up Yuuta for the role of Lambert before his fraternal twin - Hiragi Tsubasa flew off to the US for the preparation of the Broadway debut. August is split between the S&L for the first half and then focus on completing the freelance project Ootori Itsuki has accepted throughout May 2018. Freelance project work usually takes about 3-4 months to complete, and Ootori has completed the freelance projects he had accepted back in May by the time the end of August rolls around. 

Anyway, Ootori Isato is experiencing a shorthand in manpower recently. Primarily because a couple of his long-time staff has taken leave of absence to attend to either family issues, or has clocked too many hours that as a responsible boss – Ootori Isato has to urge them to clear their accumulated leave by sending them on cruise trip or a short getaway to nearby prefectures. For example, Shiki Saburo who has recently gone on an 8D7N cruise-holiday with his wife. In addition to the manpower shortage, there is also an influx of interns who are completing their final year of education by working in the company to gain actual working experiences in their resume. 

Since these new sources of manpower that join the company are mostly interns who cannot be entrusted heavy responsibilities, namely, they are not allowed to take on new projects alone without a supervising senior staff to guide them along. Ootori Isato decides to call in extra help in the form of his son – Ootori Itsuki to fill in for the clerical position, freeing up his long-time clerical staff to take on the task of guiding the interns through the SOPs of organizing an event. 

The office of the events management company owned by Ootori Isato and his elder sibling – Ootori Iwato is situated in the Sumida city of Tokyo, which is about a 30 minutes' drive away from the Ootori family residence in the town of Shinozaki, Edogawa ward of Tokyo. The building that houses the Company sat next to the building of Kokugikan Front, a commercial building owned and managed by the infamous Capital-Land group. 

“Good morning, where’s my dad?” Ootori Itsuki asks the receptionist upon stepping into the office that belongs to the events management company owns by his father. 

“Ara, Itsuki-kun. Good morning, Isato-san is meeting a client at present. The meeting should be ending soon.” The receptionist responded to Ootori’s inquiry with a warm and friendly smile. 

"Thank you. I'll just wait for him in the pantry then." Ootori nodded at the receptionist before strolling towards the direction of the office pantry area to wait for his father. The man had left home without getting his morning dose of coffee intake for the day because his mother has forgotten to buy new coffee powder. Therefore, having run out of the coffee powder – his father has to deal with no coffee this morning which is torture in a sense. Hence, his father had buzz him earlier on when he was on his way over to the office to swing by the supermarket and get some new coffee powder for the family. 

While waiting for his father to come out from the meeting room with a potential client, Ootori Itsuki sat in the pantry of the office and starts a thread of message to his mother – Ootori Tsuzuki, who is now at work over at the elementary division of the Ayanagi Academy. 

Private chat between Ootori Tsuzuki and Ootori Itsuki, 4th of September 2018, 7.45am

Itsuki: Mom, sorry to disturb you at work. But I need you to do me a favor… ^^;

Tsuzuki: What kind of favor are you talking about, Itsuki? (ʘ̆◡ʘ̆)

Itsuki: Can you help me get a bottle of wine from Chateraise? It’s for Yuu-chan’s father… ^^; 

Tsuzuki: Ah… I see, no problem. I'll even courier it over to his family home to save you the possible trouble since you aren't at the legal age to own the alcohol yet. ^_^ Do send me the address once you have it 😀

PS: Which type of wine are you looking at? Fruits wine? White wine? Red wine? 

Itsuki: Thanks mom, you’re the best! <3 ʕ✿๑•́ ᴥ •̀๑ʔʕ•́ ᴥ •̀๑ʔ

PS: I’ll send you the address after asking Yuu-chan about it ^_^ 

PPS: I'll leave the choice to your capable hands because I have no good idea. ^^;

Tsuzuki: Okay, I’ll decide for you then. ^_^

PS: Has Tsubasa contact you about his return date? 

Itsuki: ^^; Erm… no, not yet. But he did courier back the souvenirs he purchased for us; it's now sitting in a corner of my home waiting to be sorted out. I will check with him on his return date, and about what he intends to do with the souvenirs later on this afternoon. He's likely busy at this time ^^; 

Tsuzuki: Update me once you have the info about Tsubasa’s return flight/date. 

Itsuki: Of course, I would update you once I got the info about Tsubasa’s return - Mom. (๑•ᗜ•)

"Itsuki, good! You’re here! Did you manage to get the coffee powder I told you to get?" Ootori Isato's voice broke the 18-year-old out of his conversation with his mother, as he turns around to face his father. 

“Well... seeing as you didn’t specify the brand of the coffee powder you wish for me to get. I just took the first the comes into my vision range. Speaking of, you don’t look like you need coffee though?” Ootori Itsuki responded as he pulls the glass jar of UCC - The Blend instant coffee powder out from his backpack and show it to his father. 

“This is fine, I’m surprised you know to get the 117-instant coffee from UCC. I was actually worried about you getting the wrong blend if you are buying the UCC brand. And to answer your question about why I don't look like I need my morning dose of coffee now, that's because your uncle Iwato dropped by earlier with breakfast for your cousin and it comes with a free coffee. Your cousin, not a fan of coffee, decides to give the cup of coffee that comes with breakfast to me after noticing my desperate need for the beverage." Ootori Isato took a look at the jar of instant coffee that his son had shown him and nodded in approval. 

“I see. Well... I did consider getting the others briefly, but then I recall that you are always drinking espresso if you are in a cafe setting. So, I thought that 117-blend is more suitable for you as compared to the other series.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he responded to his father’s comment. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but son... you are becoming an expert in grocery shopping." Ootori Isato look kind of bemused as he commended his son – Itsuki, on the sensible choice of coffee powder to get without receiving detailed instruction from him. 

"...Was that supposed to be praise?" Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped, somehow, he felt rather complicated at being praised for his ability to shop for groceries without the need to verify every little detail with his mother these days. 

"Hmm... it's just an observation, I guess. Come on, I need you to help me call up some companies for quotes on certain services. The next client we are taking on is an SME who doesn't really have a lot of budgets to spend on their first company event, so I would need to come up with a suitable proposal for their company event." Ootori Isato said, taking the jar of UCC instant coffee powder alongside him as he headed into his private office while indicating for his 18-year-old son to join him. 

While Ootori Itsuki is over at his father's events management company assisting his father with the day-to-day mundane ad-hoc duties, over at the Ayanagi Academy, his boyfriend – Hoshitani Yuuta has just entered the lecture room where the briefing for the speech day performance would be held alongside with his other friends that have been 'summoned' for the meeting as per the memo note instructed. 

"I can't believe they actually have an official briefing session for this speech day performance... considering we are receiving instructions from Fuyusawa-senpai daily, can't he ... I don't know, just tell us the details during our training session? Why must we still come in and attend the official briefing?" Ugawa Akira lamented as he filed into the lecture room where the briefing session for the Speech day event would be taking place after his teammates. 

“Well... considering that the high school division and the middle school division are going to co-host the speech day event this year, Fuyusawa-senpai probably thought it easier to provide instructions to every involved personnel at the same time then to do it repeatedly at different timings, and different venues.” It was Hoshitani Yuuta that responded to the pink-haired teen’s comment as they entered the lecture room designated as the briefing venue. 

“Right... but I thought the speech day event has always been held separately but on a concurrent basis, why are they doing it together this year?” Kitahara Ren frowned as he voiced his doubt aloud to no one in particular, before turning towards his fellow teammate – Nanjo Koki and ask. “Oi, Koki – have you heard anything about it?” 

“...What makes you think that I would have heard something about the change in the speech day event for this year?” Nanjo Koki asks his team leader, dryly in return. 

“Duh... aren’t you and that Chiaki fella relatives? Did he not reveal anything about the situation to you?” Kitahara Ren asks back in return. 

“Gees...haven’t I told you repeatedly that I’m not exactly close to him? Besides, isn’t there someone else here that has more close ties and relations to the present members of the Kao Council?” Nanjo Koki deadpans in response, flicking his eyes towards the direction of Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“...” Yuuta sweat-dropped, there isn’t even a need for him to turn around because it is as Nanjo Koki had insulated. After all, he does have a pseudo-son on the council and another member of the council is an unofficial member of the composition team for Stardust music pieces. Moreover, it is kind of true that Shiki – the current head of the Kao Council, fills him in on the details whenever possible. 

“...Nanjo, what are you insulating?” Ageha Riku bristled at the look Nanjo Koki was throwing towards Yuuta’s direction and immediately reacted. 

“I’m not insulating anything, and there isn’t a need to insulate things either. Because it is a fact that Hoshitani does have ties to the Kao Council, in both the former and the present generation, in fact.” Nanjo Koki deadpans in response. 

“That’s true… Yuuta’s boyfriend was the former Vice of the last Kao Council and he’s on good terms with pretty much the rest of the members in the last generation of the Kao Council too. As for this generation… the head of the Kao Council is literally his son except when it comes down to the legal aspects.” Tsukigami Kaito mused aloud then, suddenly feeling the urge to kudos his green-eyed leader when he thought about how well-connected his team leader was with the people up in the authority position. 

"Not to forget, Hoshitani's pretty close to Irinatsu-senpai as well. Outside of the other three members, I believe both Shiki-senpai and Irinatsu-senpai are on Hoshitani's contact list." Tatsumi Rui commented with a bemused expression on his face as he added on to Tsukigami's observation. After all, he did first hear about the new performance stage event planned for them in the GC of the Star-Team after Irinatsu-senpai made a remark in passing to Hoshitani about the topic and told the teen to forewarn them about longer training hours shortly. 

“See… there isn’t a need for me to insulate anything. Everyone knows it!” Nanjo Koki then turns his eyes back upon the bristling Ageha Riku and shrugged his comment, before zeroing in his eyes on Hoshitani Yuuta of Stardust as he inquires. 

“So, do you know anything about why the speech day event for this year has been combined for both the middle-school and the high-school division?” Nanjo Koki prompted, fixating his curious eyes on the green-eyed teen of Stardust as he waited for the infamous miracle boy’s response to his inquiry.

“...” Ageha Riku was left stumped by Nanjo Koki’s words, he knows what Nanjo says about Yuuta is rather true and there isn’t a reason for him to react negatively. Still, he can’t help it… every single time when he hears Nanjo’s voice, it just seems to grate on his nerves. Before he knew it, he was bristling at the teen’s comment. 

"Ageha-chan, it's fine." Yuuta placed a hand on the bristling teen's shoulder and said in a placating tone of voice. He had no idea why Ageha seems to detest Nanjo so much, it's like Ageha has been conditioned to react negatively to whatever things Nanjo said on reflex. With a shake of his head, the green-eyed teen of Stardust pushes the intrigue he felt towards the dynamics between Ageha-chan and Nanjo Koki aside and refocus his attention back to the situation at hand, instead. 

“To answer your question, Nanjo-kun… the reason why the speech day event for this year has been combined for the two divisions is easy. This year marks the 100th-anniversary celebration for the Ayanagi Academy, and since both divisions were founded at the same time then. It only makes sense for them to hold the speech day event together this time. Besides, the management wanted to see something different for this year's speech day event and they wanted to take this chance to showcase the achievements of the school over the past year to the school's stakeholders and VIP guests. It is difficult for a single division to come out with the list of achievements, so they decide to combine the achievements together and showcased them to the stakeholders and VIP guests in one go." Yuuta explained, leaving out the budgeting reason because that wasn't something he should know. 

That is something he had to learn from Irinatsu Masashi when the dark-skinned blond accidentally let it slips to him, the teen had pleaded him to not reveal budget reasons to the rest of the curious members of Stardust because Fuyusawa would not react kindly to such slip-up on his part. As for the rest of the reasons which Yuuta decides to reveal to his fellow friends, those reasons are not exactly a secret - and Itsuki obviously also knew about it. Hence, it wouldn't implicate Irinatsu when the teen let it slip to him during some casual conversation between them on the chat seeing as it's also possible for Yuuta to find out via other channels, e.g. through his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki. 

With that said, the group settled down at the front of the lecture room taking up the first and second row of the seats. Because it seems not a lot of people who are summoned by the Kao Council/Student's Council wants to take up the front row seats due to its close proximity with the members of these organizations with connections to the authority figures. 

When the members of the Kao Council filed into the room, there was a moment of pause as the members debated who to handle the briefing. Ultimately, it ended up with Fuyusawa and Chiaki Takafumi that handle the task of addressing the student body. Since the Kao Council is one level higher up on the hierarchy chart within the Ayanagi Academy organization, the student council of the middle school division, of course, defer the task of addressing the involved personnel for the speech day event to the Kao Council. 

It is a good thing that those students in the middle-school division's student council are all fresh faces since this meant that nobody amid the middle school division knows Fuyusawa Ryo on a personal scale. Students that have worked with the Fuyusawa Ryo of the past have graduated either from the academy itself, or has been promoted to the high school division… and thus the collaboration between the Kao Council and the middle-school division's Student Council had reached a common ground easily, this time around. It also helps that Fuyusawa's temperament had mellowed down somewhat, and he has changed the way he speaks with people as well. Therefore, there haven't been too many misunderstandings formed between the two councils within the school and the decision to co-host this year's Speech Day event was decided and agreed upon without too many issues arising between the two divisions. 

In this year's speech day event, members of the student council and representative from the Kao Council would join the HOD of the teaching faculty in welcoming their guests and stakeholders upon their arrival. Following this, the stakeholders and the VIP guests would be invited to the meeting room for a short meeting to go through the school's achievement over the past year. After this, the school's director and deputy director would meet up with a group of visitors to the school. Together, the group will venture over to the Ayanagi Grand Hall where the stage performance to showcase the school's achievements would be taking place, followed by the commencement of the awards/prize ceremony segment. 

Of course, before the stage performance and award ceremony segment, the head of the Kao Council and the president of the student council would come out and give a speech to the visitors - stakeholders and the VIP guests. 

The performance stage would comprise of the following - an opening performance by the school's choir[middle-school] performing the school song and their competition piece for this year. There will also be a skit performance by the school's drama club, a combined effort between the middle-school and high-school division. 

The highlight of the stage performance would be the 14-member performance of the music - 'Magic Time Maker' composed by Irinatsu Masashi of the Kao Council, and choreographed by the Kao Council. Of course, the five members of Stardust would also be performing their 'Ayanagi Showtime' since that was significant, the origin of the changes seen in the high-school division of the school.

Following the end of the briefing session, it goes without saying that the drama club of the two divisions would need to hold a meeting among themselves to decide upon the skit performance they are supposed to collaborate on. Outside of the skit performance by the school's drama club, the Ayanagi String Ensemble Club, the Ayanagi Piano Ensemble Club and the Ayanagi Ballet Club [Middle-School] would also be performing for the Speech Day Event. So, all of them were to head back and think about what do perform for the event. 

The ballet club is easy since only the middle-school division has the club so they need not fret too much over what kind of performance to perform on that day. But for the String Ensemble and Piano Ensemble Club - like the Drama Club, they were tasked to collaborate and present a performance for the visitors to the school under combined efforts for the event. 

"Okay, so now what?" Kitahara Ren asks as they filed out of the lecture room, still reeling over the information they had gotten from the briefing session minutes ago. 

"Now, we wait for the Kao Council to bestow us on the new training schedules. And then, we split up the time between preparing for the speech day performance item, and the opening ceremony. I reckon that is what Team Hiragi would be doing as well. There shouldn't be too much of an issue for the four of you since there are no additional commitments on your part. Unless Kiki has taken up any modeling jobs on the side-line for this month." Hoshitani Yuuta commented as he addressed the duo of Team Sazanami. 

“Erm… no, I didn’t take on any modeling jobs for the month.” Kitahara Ren immediately shakes his head in response, he wasn’t that much of a workaholic. 

"Good, then I guess we'll just wait for our copy of the revised training schedule to arrive in our inbox from the Kao Council then," Yuuta concluded, before he turns on his heels to leave for the direction of the vocal classroom where he is supposed to meet up with his advanced vocal instructor - Hideaki for his lesson. 

The rest of the members from Stardust 9 then headed back to the classroom of 2-MS presumably to fill the rest of their classmates in on what the briefing session is about and to discuss further on how the choreography and positioning for the song performance of ‘On-Stage’ should be like with Tsukigami Kaito. Needless to say, Team Hiragi would be heading back to where they should be at the current point in time - the training room allotted for them to focus on their practice in preparation for the opening ceremony. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 136 completed. Off to work on Chapter 137. I hope all of you are enjoying the chapter, despite it mostly being informational than comedic for this particular chapter :D see you the next time around. ^_^


	137. Ayanagi Academy Speech Day Event, Part 3…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, apologies for the later update and shorter chapter. Heck, even the contents isn't as interesting as I'd initially hoped. Oh well... please make do with today's chapter ^^; I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting than today's. ^^;
> 
> 1\. GC of S1 Kao Kai  
2\. Souvenirs from Hiragi Tsubasa  
3\. TenGawa moments after a long day of practice.  
4\. GC of Star-Team XD

Group-Chat of Former Team Tsukigami [Itsuki, Tsubasa, Akatsuki, Yuzuriha, Sazanami] - 4th of September 2018, 10am[JPN]/7PM [NY, USA] on 3rd of September 

Itsuki: @Tsubasa, I received the parcel you couriered back the other day. I meant to ask you earlier, but it keeps slipping my mind. What should I do with the items in there? I hope there aren't any perishable goods in there, because I haven't open it up to check the items in the box yet ^^; 

PS: Good morning, guys~ what have you guys been up to? Sorry for not keeping up with the happenings on your social media accounts, I've been swamped with work recently ^^; 

Yuzuriha: Good Morning, Ootori-kun. ٩(ˊ〇ˋ*)و 

PS: I'll reply to you shortly, I need to go and wash my face first. 

Sazanami: Good Morning, Ootori-kun. There’s nothing much interesting going on in my life, I’m busy cramming for college entrance exams for the next school year actually. That, and assisting my father with the family dojo. 

PS: In case, you are wondering… I’m aiming for Tama Art University for my college studies. 

Akatsuki: Morning, I'm also preparing for enrollment to the Tokyo Dance & Actor College for the Dance & Actors Course. The application period would be in Jan next year, and audition will take place in Feb next year. Until then, I've been attending acting workshops held by various theatre groups. 

Itsuki: Oh… I see ^^; Saku-chan is aiming for Tama Art University… is it for the department of Scenography Design, Drama, and Dance? How many years is the course for, again? I can’t recall… 

PS: Aka-chan, the course you are aiming for - it's 2 years course, right? Which option are you aiming for? I remember researching it before deciding on Toho Drama and Music College. They have 3 options for the acting course, right? *Curious Emoji*

Sazanami: 4 Years, and yes - I am applying for the department of Scenography Design, Drama and Dance. Although, I'm likely to enroll for the Drama and Dance course under the department.

Akatsuki: Yes, they have 3 options. Actors & Talent, Musical Actor, Voice & Stage Actors… I’m going for option 1 - it’s more vast, and it offers more opportunities for graduates. 

Yuzuriha: I’m back! ^_^ 

PS: I’m joining you - Ootori-kun, in Toho Drama and Music College later this month XD

Itsuki: O_O I know you are aiming for Toho, but I didn’t know you are going to enroll for the September [Autumn] intake too ^^;

Yuzuriha: Hehe~(ノ∀￣〃) I'm too impatient for a 4 years course at Tama Art University, and I doubt Aka-chan wants to deal with me any more than necessary. Besides, my poor grasp at Japanese would likely make him go nutters… so I decided I'll tag along with you for my college studies instead XD besides, Toho courses are only for 2 years! I'm sure I can live with that XD

Itsuki: Well… I'm fine with being classmates with you, just try not to ask me to translate your script all the time. Try to get a better grasp of the language yourself, Yuzu-chan. ^^; 

Yuzuriha: ^^; I'll try. BTW, how's the intern? Has she given up on you yet? :P 

Tsubasa: O_O Intern? What intern? 

PS: @Itsuki, there are no perishable in the box. However, there are some fragile items. So, do be careful when you open up the box to sort through it. 

Itsuki: Fragile items, like what? No glass items in there, right? 

PS: In response to your question about the intern… it’s that female intern that hits on me back in April/May period that I got fed-up and put up an act with Yuzu-chan in front of the girl to make her back-off ^^: 

Tsubasa: OH… that intern XD 

PS: No glass items in there, but there’s a ceramic mug from New York Starbucks for dad. A set of Kiehl’s skin-care set for mom. You can help me pass it over to them. 

Itsuki: Yes. That intern XD

PS: Noted. What about us? :P

Tsubasa: I wrote names on the packaging. Go and look for it yourself =_=

Itsuki: Okay ( ๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)

PS: Mom asks when is your return date…has it been determined yet?

Tsubasa: I’m flying back on the 30th of September via JAL flight. Flight time is 1.50pm in NY, will be reaching Haneda Airport on the following day 5.10pm. 

Itsuki: Noted. That means you will arrive on Monday at 5.10pm, 1st of October? 

Tsubasa: Yes… 

Itsuki: Good, then you will arrive just in time for the Ayanagi Festival ^_^ 

Yuzuriha: But… Hiragi-kun will be missing the Speech Day event though. This year’s Speech Day Event looks interesting. >_< Would I be getting an invitation? 

Itsuki: ^^; No idea… I will be there for the event though. So, if you can’t get an invitation… I’ll live-stream it for you? 

Tsubasa: Oh right… you’re standing in for me, 

Itsuki: Yes, but standing in for you isn't the issue. Visiting grandfather right after the end of the event and speaking with him about the stakeholders/VIP guests' response is more of the issue for me. Darn troublesome is the issue =_=

Tsubasa: ヾ(_ _*) Sorry, I know you don’t enjoy interacting with him. 

Itsuki: It's fine…it's a bit of a hassle, I always feel like I'm under the examination of an X-ray machine in front of him. But it's okay, I've dealt with it once… I certainly can deal with it again. ┐(´д｀ )┌

After ending the chat with his fraternal twin, Ootori Itsuki went on to send the return flight info of his twin to his mother lest he forgot about it later. And then, the purplish-white haired young adult refocused his attention onto the stack of documents he is supposed to key into the invoicing system his father is using for the business. Before he refocuses his attention to the pile of paperwork that he's supposed to be doing data-entry into the company's system, Ootori Itsuki made it a point to note down mentally about sorting through the courier box later upon arriving home. 

Due to the mental note, and partly also because the couriered box is still sitting in a spot near his apartment entranceway - it is a bit of an eyesore. So, Ootori decides to sort through the box before he moves on to get his dinner ready. Sitting down onto the floor, the 18-year-old sets about the task of unsealing the taping from the DHL courier box. 

True enough, the names of the recipients were written neatly on a couple of packages placed towards the bottom part of the box. On the top portion of the unsealed box lays two ceramic mugs in a sealed gift box imprinted with the Starbucks logo. Attached to the gift box is a post-it note, with the name of Ootori Isato and Hiragi Tadashi. 

"Okay… so when Tsubasa says the mugs are for dad… he is actually referring to both of them at the same time. Interesting, I wonder if it's the same case for mom." Ootori Itsuki was quite amused when he noticed the two mugs of similar designs and inwardly wonders if this is Tsubasa's definition of being fair to his two sets of parents. 

Another few minutes of sifting through the box of items couriered back by his younger twin, Ootori found the skin-care products from Kiehl’s that’s supposed to be going out to Ootori Tsuzuki and laughed aloud at the post-it note. Apparently, Tsubasa has decided not to get his adopted mother anything because the woman is too picky and he has no idea what to get for the woman, hence he decides to save the hassle by not getting anything instead. 

For Hiragi Tsuyoshi, Tsubasa had gotten the man a snow globe in New York City. Ootori presumed his brother got their younger maternal uncle a snow globe because the bespectacled teen has totally no idea what to buy for the man. Since a Starbucks collectible mug is rather pointless when the man is not a fan of coffee beverages. 

Moving on, Ootori Itsuki soon found the packages labeled with the names of their fellow friends. As the packaging looks similar on the outside, they were all paper wrapped with a bag imprinted with the Broadway shop logo… the purplish-white haired young adult presumed that it's either a program book from the Broadway show or it's a notebook or sort. Since the packages were sealed with tape, Itsuki didn't open them to verify his guess but carry on in search of souvenirs with his own name reflected. When he found the item his twin has gotten for him, the 18-year-old felt bemused because he has gotten a set of kitchen tea-towel with the wording 'I love NY' on them. Outside of the tea towels set, Ootori Itsuki also found that his twin had gifted him an 'Easy Peasy' apron from the Broadway Show - Mrs. Doubtfire - likely from the Broadway merchandise shop too.

Retrieving the tea towels from within the packaging it comes with, Ootori Itsuki set them aside on his dining table for later attention and carry on with the organizing of the items within the courier box. Since his twin has told him to hand the items out to the respective recipients accordingly, Ootori needs to group them properly. So, when he attend any gatherings with his friends - he could hand them out in one go and not miss out on anyone in the process. 

Only after Ootori was done sorting through the box of items his twin had couriered over to his place, that the teen went on to think about what to do with the souvenirs he had received from Hiragi Tsubasa. The apron is straight-forward enough, he could keep it aside as a spare apron for now since he already has an apron for his own usage while preparing meals in the kitchen. The tea towels though, he wasn’t quite sure of what to do with them. So, he decided to Google up the uses for tea towels on his laptop instead. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 4th of September 2018, 8pm

Itsuki: Yuu-chan, sorry to disturb you. But I had just gotten around to sort through the box of couriered items from Tsubasa and found his souvenirs for you. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Oh~ so what did he get me? Surely not chocolates, again? *Curious Emoji*

Itsuki: Eh? Erm… no, it’s not chocolates this time. Considering I left the box untouched for like over the past 24 hours or so… if it’s chocolates, it would have melted by now ^^; Nope, he got you a CATS mug… would you like me to pass it to you the next time we meet up in person, or you would like to keep it in my kitchen so you can use it the next time you swing by? 

Yuu-chan: Oh~ a mug… I think you can keep it over in your kitchen cabinets for mugs & drink-wares. At least, I needn’t fret which one to use when I pop by your apartment the next time around ^_^ 

PS: So, what did Hiragi-senpai got you from the US? *Curious Emoji*

Itsuki: A set of 'I love NY' tea towels and an apron from the Broadway merchandise shop… ^^; 

Yuu-chan: LMAO~ congrats on advancing another step in the house-husband department XD 

Itsuki: House-Husband 《ﾟДﾟ》… was that a new term? 

Yuu-chan: Well… it's a term we came up with mostly to describe guys that keep the house running but completing housework that is typically done by the wives. ^^; it does not apply to you specifically, because as far as I know… Eicchin qualifies as a house husband as well :P 

Itsuki: Oh I see… while on the subject, my dad praises me on my expertise in groceries shopping this morning =_= 

Yuu-chan: O-O Really?

Itsuki: Yes, apparently… I managed to pick the correct coffee powder jar without him specifying which blend to get from that coffee series. And he attributed it to my growing and improvement in the ‘house-husband’ skills category, I supposed(?)

Yuu-chan: XD Anyway, how’s your day been? 

Itsuki: Busy… I was calling up some companies seeking quotes for the first half of the day as instructed by my dad, and then the afternoon part of the day was spent on doing data-entry work and placing orders for the office stationery supplies. Lunch was spent in the office pantry, while I conducted routine checks on Shiki-chan via phone calls to Chiaki-kun. 

Yuu-chan: Lol… did you at least keep the conversation brief? Chiaki-senpai is quite busy from what I know… XD

Itsuki: That I did. I know Chiaki-kun is busy with a lot of things, considering the additional duty I pile on him concerning the routine and daily checks on Shiki-chan’s paperwork. I would have called Shiki-chan myself but I don’t think his words could be trusted so I thought it better to just check with Chiaki-kun instead. 

Yuu-chan: LMAO~ thank god this isn’t the family GC, or Shiki-chan will be crying a river XD 

Itsuki: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯ Well… it’s not my fault that his words could only be taken with a pinch of salt. I based it off his legit parents’ observation, so he should cry to his birth-parents instead :P 

PS: How is your day? 

Yuu-chan: Ah… we attended the official briefing session this morning for the speech day event, based on the outline of the program - it seems interesting. Albeit, with the new training schedule that was just received… it's going to get really hectic and busy soon. ^^; 

PS: That reminded me, here’s my personal schedule for September. I had just updated it with the new training schedule received from Fuyusawa-senpai earlier on this afternoon. ^^; [Attached 20180904_September Schedule. PDF] 

Itsuki: Received with thanks, I will look through it later. ^_^ 

PS: I’m off to take my evening shower now, XD oh, and your doctor’s appointment on the 13th of September - it seems I could get a half-day off from work :D So, I’ll be going alongside you to the hospital for the doctor’s appointment. 

Yuu-chan: （〃 ^∇^） That’s good to know! ^_^ I’ll let Na-chan knows that you’re coming with me, so he need not follow me to the appointment. 

Itsuki: Is Ageha-chan tagging along for the appointment too? I know Shiki-chan wouldn't be tagging along, his work in the Kao Council doesn't allow him to take time off. 

Yuu-chan: 85% chances, he will follow but let me double-check and come back to you shortly. Enjoy your shower, in the meantime. I'll talk to you again later. ^_^ 

Itsuki: Sure, TTYL~ <3333

The next few days pass by literally in a blur, especially in the case of Hoshitani Yuuta. The teen was busy splitting his time in practices for the speech day performance, and the practices for the opening ceremony of the Ayanagi Festival. Apparently, that wasn't all - he was also busy placing orders with his mother - Hoshino Yuzu, on the wigs that would be needed for his class production of the Beauty and the Beast performance. 

Private chat between Kuga Shuu and Nayuki Yuki, 7th September 2018, 7pm

Yuki: Shuu, I hope I'm not disturbing your dinner or something. Anyway, I just got words from Mei that the costumes for the enchanted objects in Beauty and the Beast are done. She would like to have those classmates of yours over to her place for a fitting. And if the costumes fit, she will arrange for delivery of those costumes over to the school before the official dressed rehearsal starts for your class. ^^

Shuu: Noted on the info. I will pass the message along to the class. ^_^ To answer your question, you’re not disturbing my dinner because I’m done eating by the time your message came in. 

Yuki: (#^.^#) good to know… 

PS: Are you free tomorrow for a meet-up? We haven’t been meeting up in private for some time already. 

Shuu: Hmm… I supposed we can do dinner? *Thinking Face Emoji*

Yuki: (#^.^#) Dinner would be great ^_^ 

Shuu: Good, we will do dinner then ^_^ Is there somewhere you wish to visit for dinner tomorrow? 

Yuki: Well… I’ll let you pick the venue this time, you have been extremely accommodating to my past requests of visiting themed cafes despite your own discomfort :P 

Shuu: Hmm… We’ll have the dinner session at the family restaurant - Gusto then. Closer to school and the dorm, and it’s not far from your family home too. So, I could walk you back on foot instead of using the bike. 

Yuki: (#^.^#) Sure, we will dine at Gusto then. See you tomorrow <3333

Shuu: See you tomorrow. ^_^ <333

“Oh ho~ Shuu-chan… you look quite happy. Did anything good happens?” Yuuta couldn’t help but teased when he noticed the rare sight of his stoic teammate smiling down at something on the phone. 

"I'm meeting Yuki-chan for dinner tomorrow evening. By the way, Yuki-chan message in and says her friend is done with the costumes for the enchanted objects. So, Mei-san is requesting for those casts to gather over at her place for a fitting session. And if everything works out fine, she would make arrangements for the costumes to be delivered straight to the school before our dressed rehearsal for the class production comes along." Kuga Shuu responded to Yuuta's inquiry after a minute of silent contemplation. 

"Okay, noted. I'll inform them via the GC later." Yuuta nodded in response before raising his eyebrow at the group of 'zombies' that is coming to their direction. 

Alright, perhaps dubbing the group that is heading towards their direction zombies is a little overkill. The truth is the entire Team Hiragi looks completely exhausted, except Inumine Seishiro. The dog looks like a hungry hound on a mission, Nayuki Toru who just stepped out from the kitchen suddenly found himself subjected to the yearning eyes of Inumine Seishiro as the dog(?) of Team Hiragi starts asking if there's food for his consumption. 

“Na-chan… please tell me you have ready food. I’m so hungry that I could eat a whole cow!” Inumine Seishiro pleaded, his puppy eyes effects at its’ maximum level. 

“...Well, I don’t have anything fanciful. Would rice-balls work?” Nayuki sweat-dropped in response, as he found himself subjected to five pairs of hungry eyes staring right at him. 

“Yes, rice-balls is fine. We are good with anything as long as we get some food into the body.” Ugawa Akira responded then, joining his legit roommate in the plea for food. He’s too exhausted to contemplate making dinner for his own consumption at present. Once he finished directing his words to the cream-haired teen of Stardust, the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi promptly dropped himself into the empty seat next to his boyfriend - Tengenji Kakeru and lay his head on the dining table while he waited for the food to be served. 

Toraishi Izumi, on the other hand, also looked half-dead as he sat next to his childhood friend - Kuga Shuu. The teen was so exhausted that he could literally K.O on the spot, but he refrained from doing so since he didn’t want to wake up in the middle of the night due to hunger. Hence, Toraishi figured that it might be best for him to eat something before knocking himself out in bed. 

"Tat-chan… what did Fuyusawa-senpai makes you guys do that has the lot of you looking so tired?" Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped as he inquires, directing his words towards the green-eyed blond who doesn't look like 'dead' as the rest of the members on Team Hiragi. 

"Nothing but the usual… considering today's the first time we did double the training regimen under Fuyusawa-senpai's watchful eyes. It's really taxing, especially for the three of them. While Fuyusawa-senpai did gave us breaks in between, but those breaks are like five minutes long each… outside of visiting the washroom, there isn't much that could be accomplished during that time. Tora being Tora, wilted from the inability to scroll through the feeds on his FB for gossips. Since the loss of his girls' contacts, gossips have become his only source of entertainment. Being unable to fit in time for gossips, apparently is enough to stress him out to the brink of exhaustion." Tatsumi Rui commented in a wry tone of voice. 

“I see… and what about Uwa-chan and Sei-chan?” Yuuta nodded in response, before inquiring after the situation of Ugawa and Inumine, respectively. 

"Ugawa's stamina isn't top-notch, all of us knows this… but Fuyusawa-senpai doesn't. Ugawa being Ugawa, not wanting to show his weakness push himself to the max and the outcome is what you happen to see now. I'm surprised he could walk his way back from school without collapsing along the way if I'm, to be honest." Tatsumi Rui shrugged, shaking his head ruefully at the way his pink-haired teammate tried to remain awake but is failing miserably at the task. 

"As for Inu, well… Fuyusawa-senpai doesn't allow snacks in the training room. So, he had to go without snacks in between. Thus, the end result is what you witness now." Sawatari Eigo responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

Since Ugawa is totally unable to keep his eyes open, Tengenji who has been sitting by and observing his beau finally stood and direct his words over to where his cream-haired teammate was bustling about in the kitchen. “Nayuki, keep some rice-balls for Akira-chan. I’ll come over and pick it up later.” 

With that said, the redhead of Stardust did something unexpected and daring. Totally disregarding the protests of the pink-haired teen, Tengenji Kakeru literally reached out for his beau and carried Ugawa out of the dining room in the princess-carry style. 

"Kerukeru! What are you doing?!" Ugawa Akira was aghast and in a state of blatant disbelief. His face incredibly red when he noticed that they were being ogled by a group of first-year students, that resided in the dorm. 

"Hush and don't struggle! I don't want to drop you accidentally… and don't argue, your body is obviously not cooperating with you. So, I say you'd best listen to its demand and just rest for now. I've instructed for Nayuki to keep some rice-balls for your water consumption. For now, all you need to do is to sleep and wait for your body to recover its strength." Tengenji Kakeru deadpans in response, adjusting his hold on his pink-haired beau while he turns the knob to his dorm room door and opens it to admit their entrance. 

“Sleep!” Tengenji had all but ordered after he set his beau down on his bed. 

Ugawa Akira flushed pink in the face, before commenting about how he has yet to take a shower for the day yet. 

“...It’s fine, don’t worry about it. At most, I’ll just change the bed-sheet later when you woke.” The redhead of Stardust paused briefly for a second, before shrugging off the implication of his beau’s words. Besides, he wasn’t really a clean freak… not really. Between him and his beau, he would say Akira-chan is more particular about personal hygiene than he is at times. 

Down in the dining room, the members of Stardust exchanged a bemused look between themselves before shaking their heads and going back to their respective tasks on hand. Inwardly, they are grateful to the fact that the choreography for the song 'On-Stage' is at their own discretion… as such, they need not remain under the scrutiny of the aquamarine-haired senior for too long. 

Hence, nobody would care if they took an hour break in between the two training sessions for the upcoming performances. Of course, the Stardust 9 didn't exactly spend the one hour break in between doing nothing… they were helping out in the class production during that one hour break they decide to take. At present, they are spending the morning half of the day training together with the members of Team Hiragi in preparation for the speech day performance - focusing on the learning of the choreography for the music - Magic Time Maker, under the instructions of the Kao Council members. In this case, it mostly refers to Fuyusawa Ryo. 

Unlike the members of Team Hiragi who has to cut short their lunch break, to focus on the practice. Stardust 9 has the privilege of enjoying the full one-hour lunch break since they were on their own for the 2nd half of the training where they are supposed to be focusing on the practicing for the opening ceremony performance. Either way, aside from the lunch break hour…Yuuta had given them another hour of break in between for Ageha to recover from the fatigue over the first half of the training regimen. Seeing as Ageha's stamina is the lowest among them all, so while Team Hiragi is still busy with their training - Stardust 9 has gone back to the class of 2-MS to assist their fellow classmates with the performance preparation work. 

Only after 2pm did they finally restart their training session, and this time focusing their attention on the choreography work for the music - 'On-Stage'. The training lasted from 2pm to 5pm, ending on the dot at 5pm to allow those with individual job commitments to head off for their respective jobs if any. 

Group chat of Star-Team [Team Ootori, Team Hiragi, Team Sazanami, Team Yuzuriha, Team Akatsuki] - 4th of September 2018, 9pm

Yuuta: Guys, Mei-san who is assisting us with the costumes for the enchanted objects says the costumes are ready. She asks for the casts for Lumiere, Babette, Cogsworth, Mrs. Pott and Chip to head over to her place for a fitting session before she arranged for the costumes to be delivered over. So, @Kazu, @Yurino, @Chigira, @Nakachin, @Yuharu - between the five of you, please discuss and decide on a suitable day/time and let Shuu-chan knows so he can collaborate with Yuki-chan for the fitting session. 

Kazu: Noted. I'll discuss it with them and come back to you guys with the timing for the fitting session. BTW, where's the fitting going to be at? 

Yuuta: Eh… erm, @Na-chan, @Shuu-chan. Any of you have an idea? 

Na-chan: I'm not sure where exactly is the place… but I think Mei has a shop in the Akihabara area. ^^;

Shuu-chan: Wait… let me find the address. Ah, here it is! [Insert link to Mei’s Otaku Palace website - location page] - Here, the website of Mei’s shop. The fitting should be taking place in the same place too, but I can double-check with Yuki-chan if necessary. 

Yurino: Please do verify the fitting venue. In the meantime, I have taken down the address of Mei-san's shop in Akihabara. 

Manjome: I heard that Ugawa was princess-carried out of the dining room by Tengenji earlier? Did anything happen in the dining room? ヽ( ° ◇ °)ノ

Yuuta: O_O How did you… never mind, forget that I ask anything. To answer your question, nothing special happens. Uwa-chan was literally falling asleep at the dining table, and hence Kerukeru decides to send him off to bed. As for why he was carrying Uwa-chan out of the dining room… apparently, training for the Team Hiragi was a little over-taxing today and hence Uwa-chan was practically weak in his knees that he has trouble walking out without collapsing. 

Manjome: I see XD 

Na-chan: @Kerukeru, I left the rice-balls in the fridge with a reusable food wrap over it. You'll just need to heat it up in the microwave later when Ugawa-kun is ready to eat. 

Kerukeru: Noted, thanks Nayuki. ω(=＾・＾=)ω

Na-chan: You’re welcome, ^_^ 

Yuuta: @Ageha-chan, Itsuki ask if you are coming along with me to the doctor’s appointment on the 13th of September. 

Ageha-chan: Of course, I’m going. Is Ootori Papa joining us for the trip? (′◕ᴗ◕‵)

Koki: O_O Ageha is legit calling Ootori-senpai ‘Papa’? 

Ageha-chan: So what if I’m calling Ootori-senpai ‘Papa’? What has that got to do with you anyway?! (≧mm≦;)

Ren: Honestly, Koki… stop antagonizing Ageha already. Why are you bothering him when you know he detests speaking with you? =_=

PS: What he chooses to call Ootori-senpai is his own freedom… so, really - it’s none of your business. 

Kaicchin: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Well, although I'm surprised by the way Ageha is addressing Ootori-senpai… I can't say I'm bothered by it. Considering Shiki-senpai has to call Yuuta 'mom' in the face several times by now, I supposed I am kind of immune already. ^^; 

Yuuta: @Ageha-chan. Noted. And yes, Itsuki is joining us for the trip to the doctor’s appointment. （‐＾ ▽ ＾‐） 

PS: Don't say I tell you, but I'm quite interested in seeing Shiki-chan addressing Itsuki as 'Papa' in the face. Thus far, I have yet to witness it… >_< Shiki-chan always does it in private when it comes down to Itsuki… 

Ageha-chan: XD Speaking of, would Shiki try to foist off the speech he's supposed to be delivered to the audiences on speech day to another member of the council? 

Yuuta: A very good question, Ageha-chan… I was wondering about that as well :P 

Kaicchin: Well… if Shiki-senpai did foist off the responsibility to someone else, it wouldn’t be the first time it happens XD 

Jumonji: @Hoshitani, So… the costumes for the enchanted objects are ready for fitting. And we have determined the costumes for Belle and the Beast… what about the costumes for Gaston and Lefou?

Manjome: Oh, and for Maurice! 

Yuuta: Ah… @Na-chan, any ideas/updates? 

Na-chan: Right, sorry… the costumes for Lefou, Gaston, and Maurice would be done by the high-school division home craft club. I had spoken to my friends in the home-craft club, and they have agreed to help us out by altering the few costumes that aren't quite the size for Jumonji-kun, Isshiki-kun, and Manjome-kun that the wardrobe department supplies us with… 

Yuuta: Okay, so alteration for these costumes is underway, right? 

Na-chan: Yep. Once ready, we would get the three of them fitted into the altered costumes. ^^;

Yuuta: @Jumonji @Manjome, does that answer your question about the costumes? 

Jumonji: Yes, *Thumbs up Emoji*

Yuuta: While on the subject, I have placed the orders for the wigs required for the class production with my mom. It likely would be ready and delivered to us in 3-5 days. 

Na-chan: On the subject, @Tatsumi, @Sawatari, @Kerukeru, @Toraishi - I would need your measurements…my sisters would be tailor-making the costumes for the speech day performances. 

Kerukeru: I thought your sisters already have my measurements? *Confused Emoji*

Na-chan: Oops, sorry… I meant I need Ugawa-kun’s measurement ^^; 

Kerukeru: I see… Akira-chan’s the same height as you, so just use your own measurements. It will fit him perfectly. 

Na-chan: Noted. 

Tora: Remind me to give you the measurements tomorrow… I’m too tired to look it up now. (。-ω- )zzz…

Ren: Don’t you need our measurements too? 

Na-chan: I only need Hachiya-kun’s measurements… Ageha-kun’s measurement is on his portfolio with Daikoku productions so there’s no need to request for it, likewise… your measurement is also on your portfolio with the company. 

Koki: But you’ll need mine, isn’t it? I’ve grown a few inches taller, so the last measurement needs to be adjusted. 

Na-chan: Fine, come find me in my dorm room shortly. I’ll take your measurements personally. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, in the nick of time, I have managed to have the chapter out ^^; A little Tengawa in the chapter XD Regardless, I hope today’s chapter is okay… :P


	138. Futaba Taiga, the delivery-guy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ it's a tad late, but not very late update today :P  
Although, the title says Futaba Taiga, the delivery guy... the man doesn't appears until towards the last part of the chapter :P   
So, in this chapter, Yuuta and Nanjo have a talk XD  
We have chat messages between Yuuta and his mom, as well as Futaba XD   
We have some scenes of the S3 Kao Kai too :P   
I hope everyone enjoy the chapter XD   
The next chapter would be focus more on the ancient team members, at least the first portion of tomorrow's chapter XD   
Right, time to go and work on the next chapter now :P

“Fuyufuyu-senpai!” Fudo Akane burst into the dining room at 8pm punctually on the evening of the 7th September 2018, Friday and headed straight towards the table where the members of the present Kao Council sat. 

Students of class 3-MS who has yet to leave the dining room paused briefly in their movements before they recovered from their stupor-like mode and carry on with their existing task on hand. While this particular form of addressing Fuyusawa Ryo had initially caused them all to react in a shocked-like manner, now they no longer reacted to this particular moniker anymore. After all, ever since the start of the school year in April till now - September, five months have already passed them by. As such, they have all gotten used to their frosty classmate being addressed by such a ridiculous moniker. Although, every now and then - they would still find themselves amused by the scenario if they happen to be in a sighting or hearing range like now. 

“...” Fuyusawa Ryo paused in his act of eating, as he turns towards the newcomer with a flat look as he said. “What is it now, Akane?” 

“First, I had finished my maths homework and I need you to help me check through them. Second, I would like to check if the dates for the 3rd test stage during Ayanagi Festival are determined." Fudo Akane skidded to a stop in front of the table where the aquamarine-haired teen sat as he responded to the question throw in his direction. 

“...Irinatsu, I thought it’s your responsibility to inform your students about the date of their test stage?” Fuyusawa Ryo then turns his eyes towards his fellow teammate with blond hair and raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

“Sorry, I haven’t had the time to meet them yet. I was too busy coming up with the music for the Star of stars. But I had the plans to meet them tomorrow and inform them of the news…” Irinatsu Masashi sweat-dropped when Fuyusawa turns towards him for an answer.

“Mou~ Iri-chan-senpai! We aren’t normal students, okay? A member of Team Irinatsu or not doesn’t change the fact that we are an active idol unit! Anyway, I need or rather Killer King needs to confirm the date for the test stage ASAP so we would know whether or not are we able to participate in a live TV program that took place on the 7th of October.” Fudo Akane pouted as he turns towards his instructing senior with a look of displeasure on his face. 

“Oops, sorry. Right, after discussion, it has been decided that the test stage for this year’s star team would be taking place on the 7th of October. So, I guess that means Killer King is unable to accept the job to appear live on TV on that day. Essentially, the highlight of day 1 would be the opening ceremony, and then there are showcases of various class productions from the 1st year… day 2 mostly comprises of the class productions from the 2nd years' students. We are shifting the first-years performances together with the test stage to the 3rd day of the festival from this year onward.” Irinatsu Masashi then turns towards Fudo Akane as he said. 

"I see… okay, I'll let my teammates know now so they could reject the job invitation." Fudo Akane nodded in response, before turning back towards Fuyusawa to check about his earlier request about having the aquamarine-haired teen check through his maths homework. 

“...Fine, I’ll check through your work for you. Come by Room 307 later, I’ll check your homework for you then.” Fuyusawa Ryo rolls his eyes in response, before shooing the orange-haired teen away. 

"Thank you, Fuyufuyu-senpai!" Akane beams before skipping off towards where his teammates were, likely to tell them the news about the need to reject the live TV appearance job offer that's scheduled to take place on the 7th of October since that’s the day where they would be having their 3rd test stage. As such, they would be unavailable for the live TV performance job. 

During this time, Nanjo Koki is over at the dorm room shared between Nayuki Toru and Hoshitani Yuuta for the task of having his measurements taken by the cream-haired teen. In the room of 201, Hoshitani Yuuta was finishing up his creative writing homework while Nayuki busied himself with the task of taking the measurements of Nanjo Koki and the now awaken Ugawa Akira. The former needs to have the measurements retaken because he had grown quite a bit as compared to the time he was still in the middle-school division. 

As Nanjo was roped in for the last-minute stand-in performance back in their middle-school days, and the Nayuki twins have been called in to help with the alteration work back then - the twins supposedly have Nanjo's measurements. Only Nanjo has hit a growth spurt before his enrollment into the high school division of the Ayanagi Academy, the previous measurements don't quite work on him anymore. 

Ugawa Akira, on the other hand, woke up about fifteen minutes ago and heard from his boyfriend - Tengenji Kakeru about how the Nayuki twins are going to help them out with the preparation of the costume for the speech day performances and decide to come over to have Nayuki takes his measurements. Although, Ugawa knew his measurements likely wouldn't differ too much from the cream-haired teen of Stardust… he would still prefer the costume which the Nayuki twins are going to tailor for them to fit him perfectly. Hence, he decides to have his measurements taken instead of leaving the twins free rein to use Nayuki Toru's measurements for his costumes like what his boyfriend had suggested. 

"Alright, you are free to go now - Nanjo-kun." Nayuki Toru announced as he directed his eyes towards the waiting figure of Ugawa Akira. 

"Okay…" Nanjo Koki nodded as he turns on his heels to leave the room, however, before he could step out of the room - he was halted by the sound of Hoshitani's voice. 

"Na-chan, I'm leaving for a few minutes. Do you need me to bring anything for you back from the vending machines outside in the hallway?" Yuuta asks, setting down his pen as he directed his words towards his roommate. The green-eyed teen has heard plenty about how Ageha and Nanjo strange dynamics come about from Tatsumi Rui, but he has never heard it from the two in person. Ageha's thoughts about the situation aside, ever since he heard from Hachiya that Nanjo has been pseudo-stalking Ageha-chan… the green-eyed teen of Stardust has been rather concerned. Hence, the teen figures that this is quite a good opportunity to find things out. 

“Nanjo-kun, can I speak with you for a minute?” Hoshitani Yuuta then turns towards the departing Nanjo Koki and said, halting the teen from leaving the room entirely. 

"...I don't need anything from the vending machine, but if you are stepping out - perhaps you can help me refill the water pitcher? That way, I need not go downstairs to refill the water pitcher later before bed." Nayuki Toru commented handing over the 0.5-liter capacity water pitcher to his team leader cum roommate. 

“Sure.” Yuuta nodded, taking the empty water pitcher from his roommate without protest before heading towards the door and signaling for Nanjo Koki to join him on his walk down to the ground floor where the kitchen and the dining room is situated. 

The duo walked in silence for a while, Nanjo Koki wouldn't admit it but he was actually kind of unnerved by the silence. So, eventually, he gave up and took the initiative in speaking up. "So, what is it that you wish to speak with me about?" 

"Hmm… there's something that has been bugging me for quite some time already, and I was hoping that you could shed some light into it," Yuuta commented, finally turning around to face the gray-haired teen of Team Sazanami. 

“Oh… okay, and what is this thing that has been bugging you?” Nanjo Koki nodded as he asks cautiously in response. 

“Right, so aside from claiming to say that you had no idea who Haru-nii was in front of Ageha-chan the first time you spoke to him… what else have you said or do to Ageha-chan?” Hoshitani Yuuta inquires, while Nanjo Koki just sweat-dropped in response because this isn’t exactly a new question. 

“Erm… I thought Tatsumi and Ageha would have given you an account of the tale on separate occasions already?”Nanjo asks Yuuta in response, a baffled look on his face. 

"They did tell me the story from their perspective, but I would like to get your version of the events too." Hoshitani Yuuta responded, by this point, he is more or less convinced that Ageha's reaction might be a tad over… albeit Nanjo's stalking is a tad concerning as well. But then, it's not as if Ageha-chan is aware of him being stalked by Nanjo at one point in time. 

"Oh… so you wanted my version of the story as well, eh…" Nanjo Koki sweat-dropped, before he went on to rehash the tale from his perspective. Nanjo's version of the events was no different from the version Yuuta heard previously from Tatsumi, and when Yuuta clarifies the reason why Nanjo had insulated that Ageha is crushing on Haru-nii… the gray-haired teen had appeared sheepish for a moment before responding that he did it out of annoyance and impatience over Ageha's constant focus on Tsukigami Haruto. 

"...Are you an elementary school kid?" Yuuta deadpans as he filled the water pitcher up Nayuki had handed over to him earlier with water, upon entering the kitchen. 

“Eh? What makes you say that?” Nanjo Koki blinked in bewilderment. 

"Because only elementary school kids would try to gain someone's attention onto themselves by disturbing or provoking the person they want to befriend." Hoshitani Yuuta commented in a wry tone of voice. 

“Was that how it appears to you?” Nanjo Koki sweat-dropped, finding it hard to believe someone actually thought the same thing as his cousin - Chiaki Takafumi. 

"Yes." Yuuta deadpans as he nodded in response. There was a moment of pause before Yuuta questioned the reasoning behind Nanjo's decision to stalk Ageha for the remaining days they were in the middle-school division. 

“...How did you know I stalked him that long?!” Nanjo Koki was stunned, this was something he had thought nobody knew about. 

“Well… Kiki may have let it slipped unintentionally?” Yuuta responded, his tone quite bemused as he took in the stunned expression on the gray-haired teen’s features. 

Nanjo Koki gaped, he could hardly believe it… his team leader sold him out(?) Here, the teen was silent for a while before sighing as he responded. "Well… like I said, I wanted to befriend him. However due to my tactless remarks when I spoke to him the first time around, I seemed to have jinx any chances of me befriending Ageha to the max. Because every single time I tried to say something to him, I just ended up annoying him further. So, I thought I should research him and find out more about him before I tried my luck at befriending him again. Thus…I kind of start observing him on the sly?" 

“...And with time, the observing became stalking.” Yuuta surmised, his tone dry and filled with sarcasm. 

“Yes, well… either way, Ren noticed and called me out on it. So, I stopped…” Nanjo shrugged his reply then, leaning his lower torso against the kitchen countertop while he stared up at the ceiling while sighing aloud. 

“Okay, and what about Hachiya’s comment then?” Yuuta asks next, bringing up the comment Hachiya Sou had remarked casually on the GC of Star-Team about a week ago. 

For a while, Nanjo Koki was confused until he recalled the conversation in the GC and sweat-dropped in response. “Erm… well, Ageha is very much of a loner and recluse back in the middle-school days. But then, one week into high school and he suddenly gained a friend… so, I guess I got curious and revert to my old habits for a while. But I didn’t know Hachiya was that alert though…” 

"Alright, last question - why are you so curious about Hachiya-kun and Ageha-chan's relationship? You aren't interested in Ageha-chan in that manner, are you?" Yuuta then throws Nanjo Koki another question, and this question literally had Nanjo gaping while feeling thankful that he wasn't drinking else he might have choked upon hearing the words coming from the green-eyed teen. 

"No…I mean, I don't think I am. As to the reason why I'm curious about the nature of Hachiya and Ageha's relationship, well… can I say I was misled by the way Hachiya looks at me sometimes? He keeps eyeing me in a manner that seems a cross between wary and warning, but I wasn't aware he knew I was stalking Ageha at one point so I just assumed he was warning me off Ageha because they are together or something?" Nanjo Koki sweat-dropped as he replies, but now that he knew Hachiya was actually well-aware of his stalking habits when it comes down to Ageha… he supposed he could understand the reason behind Hachiya's reactions to his presence whenever they cross path. 

“Good. I’m glad you aren’t interested in Ageha-chan in that manner, not that I had anything against same-gender relationship considering I was involved with a guy as well. It’s more of the fact that it’s apparent that Ageha-chan nursed a deep aversion of you for some unfathomable reasons, so even if you are interested in him… I highly doubt anything would be possible between the two of you.” Yuuta nodded in response, before taking the filled up pitcher of water with him as he headed back up the stairs to his dorm room. 

“Oi, Koki… what are you doing by standing here like a wooden block?” Chiaki Takafumi was rather weird-out when he enters the kitchen to find his cousin standing like a statue rooted to the spot staring after an empty spot. 

"...What are you doing here?" Nanjo Koki, upon coming back to his senses and noticing his cousin's presence in the kitchen, asks on reflex. 

“I need the fridge to prepare lunch for tomorrow, of course. Why else do you think I came in here for?” Chiaki Takafumi deadpans in response. 

“Oh…” Nanjo Koki then realized, the kitchen is meant for every residents’ use and not exclusively for the cream-haired teen of Stardust. And so, in hindsight, he really shouldn’t be surprised to see his cousin in the kitchen of the dorm. Especially, when his cousin is capable of cooking… 

“Now, can you please move aside?” Chiaki reminded his cousin in a pointed tone of voice. 

“Right… I’ll just leave you to your bento preparation then.” Nanjo Koki mutters under his breath as he hurried to leave the kitchen before his cousin has it in mind to interrogate him on his earlier stupor-like mode. 

“Taka, you are preparing the bento for tomorrow now?” Minutes after Nanjo Koki departed, Irinatsu Masashi’s voice sounded and broke Chiaki’s concentration on his lunch preparation work. 

“Yes, I would have thought it’s quite obvious - what I’m doing.” Chiaki Takafumi deadpans in response. 

“Since when have you taken to cook your own lunch?” Irinatsu inquires, out of pure curiosity. 

"I've been doing it since the start of the school year. I figured I wouldn't have time to actually patron the cafeteria with the amount of work I had to handle after the official take-over of the responsibilities for the Kao Council. Especially, when you take into consideration of my extra duty in filtering out the paperwork for our messed-up king… where am I going to find time for lunch at the cafeteria? So, of course, I'm going to have lunch in the office. Hence, preparing lunch for myself is a must - unlike Ryo, I have no interest in signing up for the repetitive bento lunch menu catered by the dorm caretaker." Chiaki Takafumi responded dryly, rolling his eyes while he addressed his fellow friend. 

“I see…” Irinatsu nodded in response then, before asking when would the performing sequence for the star-team be determined. 

“It would be decided via drawing lots, so I reckoned once Team Kasugano’s performance registration form and budget application form is in… we would have to arrange a day for them to come in and draw lots for the performance sequence.” Chiaki Takafumi responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Hmm… okay. I shan’t deter you further from the task of preparing lunch for tomorrow. I’ll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast.” Irinatsu said, turning on his heels to leave the kitchen for his own dorm room that he’s sharing with Kasugano. 

Private chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Chiaki Takafumi, 7th of September 2018, 9pm

Takafumi: Ryo, I’m in the kitchen preparing my lunch for tomorrow. Let me know once you are done checking through Akane’s homework, I’ll return only then. 

Ryo: Will do. Thank you for your consideration. <|°_°|>

Fuyusawa Ryo is extremely glad that his childhood friend had decided to leave him alone with Fudo Akane when the teen arrived at their shared room with the maths homework in hand. Namely, because Fuyusawa prefers to work in a silent environment, but if his childhood friend is around when Akane swing by. Chances are - the orange-haired teen would end up conversing with Takafumi while having him checking through the maths homework. Now that would be disastrous because Ryo isn't one that could work in a noisy environment and that was why he had told the teen to bring the homework over to his shared dorm room with Takafumi instead of him meeting the teen in the student's lounge. 

Upon returning to the dorm room, Hoshitani Yuuta came back just in time to witness Ugawa leaving the room for Tengenji’s room. Entering the dorm room, the green-eyed teen promptly set the full water pitcher atop the desk of his cream-haired friend. 

“So, whose measurements are you still lacking?” Yuuta inquires, as he went towards his wardrobe and retrieve the pajamas from within. 

“Toraishi… but he says he will pass me the measurements tomorrow because he’s too tired today.” Nayuki shrugged as he responded. 

Yuuta was about to respond when he felt a buzz in the pocket of his pants, raising an eyebrow questioningly - the green-eyed teen pulls his mobile device out to have a look at the cause of the buzz. As it turns out, it was his mother messaging him on the messenger app. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Hoshino Yuzu, 7th of September 2018, 9.15pm

Mom: Yuu-chan, the wigs you ordered have arrived. But I do not have time to send them over to you, so I’ve arranged for Taiga to deliver the wigs over to you - tomorrow. Please contact him and let him know which timing is better for you. 

Yuu-chan: Oh, that’s fast. I was expecting the stocks to come in only next week. O-O

PS: Noted, I will contact Fu-chan on my side and inform him of the timing to pick up/deliver the wigs over. 

Mom: Well… a customer online decides to cancel the order. So, we need not wait for a new shipment for the wig of Belle. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yuu-chan: I see ^^ Good for me then, I supposed XD 

PS: I’m not sure if Mit-chan or Yukari-nee told you, but I’m having Itsuki meet Dad and Mit-chan on the 15th of September for dinner ^_^ 

Mom: ❁◕ ‿ ◕❁ I see… is that your way of telling me that he’s the one for you, and I should meet him too? 

Yuu-chan: ( 乂☉ｪ☉= ) Eh?! I don’t mean to rush for a meeting between you and Itsuki >_< I apologize if that’s the impression I’ve given you. (⁄ ⁄-⁄ ▽ ⁄-⁄ ⁄) I’m just saying because I’m seriously considering the option of moving in with Itsuki on a part-time basis soon. ^^;

Mom: Define a part-time basis… 

Yuu-chan: Right, erm… I was thinking of shifting out of the dorm by the end of this school year. Since I’m likely to split my time between the Thrive/Stardust apartment & Itsuki apartment… hence I say I’m likely to consider staying at Itsuki’s place on a part-time basis. However, this is just a tentative plan - nothing has been fixed yet. ^^; I’m still debating…

Mom: I see… well, Yuu-chan - I have no objections if you want to move in with your boyfriend, be it on a part-time or full-time basis. All I wish for you is to be happy and be certain about what it is you wish to attain in life. ^_^ 

PS: When’s your next follow-up appointment at the doctor?

Yuu-chan: Oh, the next doctor’s appointment is on the 13th of September. Itsuki is coming alongside with me for the trip. ^^

Mom: Good, keep me updated on your recovery status. I’ve got to go, I need to pick up some groceries from the supermarket before it closes. I’ll see you soon. 

Yuu-chan: Sure, mom~ <3 Thanks for the help in providing the wigs for us so soon ^_^

Mom: Well… it’s free marketing so of course, I’ve got to make an effort ^_^ 

PS: Right, I’ll talk to you another time. See you~ ー( ´ ▽ ` )/

Yuu-chan: ☆⌒(*^-ﾟ)ﾉ~♪see you again♪~ヾ(ﾟ-^*)⌒☆

Upon ending the message exchange with Hoshino Yuzu, the green-eyed teen promptly scanned through his chat list until he arrives at the chat archive he had with his cousin - Futaba Taiga back in August and start a new thread of message to the 21-year-old with burnt orange hair. 

Private chat between Futaba Taiga and Hoshitani Yuuta, 7th of September 2018, 9.30pm

Yuu-chan: Fu-chan! ヾ(＾∇＾ )

Fu-chan: Hello~ (｡･ｖ･｡)ﾉ

Yuu-chan: I heard from mom that you have been appointed as the dispatch guy for the wigs I ordered for my class production? ^_^

Fu-chan: Indeed. Care to share with me what’s up in this upcoming Ayanagi Festival? (‘◇’)

Yuu-chan: Well… for starters, there’s this new segment titled the opening ceremony where the Star of stars [Team Hiragi] and the Stardust 9 is going to perform in a 2-stages arrangement. But this means we are not allowed to participate in the class production, so we are all going backstage and leaving the front to the remaining members of the class. ^^; either way, due to the lack of cast and timing for the performance. We are doing a 60 minutes condensed version of the ‘Beauty and the Beast’ musical show performance. 

Fu-chan: O_O So, you aren’t part of the cast for this condensed performance of the Beauty and the Beast but a member of the backstage crew? 

Yuu-chan: Yep, the main leads for the show is Tetsu who is playing Belle and Rei who is playing the Beast. 

Fu-chan: Interesting… okay, so what time do you wish for me to deliver the wig over to your class? 

Yuu-chan: Can we have the delivery by tomorrow during lunch hour? The practices for the class performance will start early but due to our participation with the training for the upcoming speech day performance, we would be only dropping by the class from lunch hour onward. So, the best timing to deliver the wig would likely be from 12pm to 2pm. Anytime before or after this timing, I wouldn't be around ^^; 

Fu-chan: Noted on the timing, I’ll make some rearrangement on my side to fit in the delivery timing. 

PS: How’s your injury? 

Yuu-chan: That’s the second time I have this question directed towards me today ^^; anyway, to answer your question. I’ll only know for certain on the 13th of September after my doctor's appointment. For now, all I can say is… the cracked ribs are recovering nicely. Since it doesn't hurt much to breathe and sing over the last few days. Shoulder wise… I'm fine with regular routines, the rest I dare not try yet so I have no idea how I'll fare in the department ^^; 

Fu-chan: That’s good to know, but do keep me updated once you recovered fully. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Will do. ^_^

PS: So, how’s life for you since the end of the S&L? 

Fu-chan: Well… I’ve started my new job at being the instructor at a local theater company. It’s interesting… teaching students, and the experience at instructing your class is a good learning experience. At least, it gave me an idea on how to go about teaching a full class of students ^^; 

Outside of teaching, I have been taking up odd jobs for filming assignments. Mostly, it comprises of filming for educational videos at present. Since these filming assignments take up lesser time as opposed to a full film which Sumi is doing ^^; 

Yuu-chan: As long as you are enjoying a work-life balance, then it’s fine. ^_^ Uozumi-san is likely busy these days, he did pushes back a lot of projects for the S&L earlier. How’s Saotome-san? Is he still in the country or has he left for another country? 

PS: How're your parents and other family members? 

Fu-chan: Yes, Sumi is completely swamped. But we are meeting for breakfast tomorrow, ^^; I reckon I could get him to drive me to Ayanagi to cut down on my traveling time :P 

Ricchan is still in town… the troupe he’s working for is still on break. So, he’s enjoying the holidays he says… since he didn’t exactly enjoy during the earlier part of his break, what’s with the S&L project he was tasked to do as a fellow OB of the school. ^^; 

PS: As for my family… well, Takumi-nii is doing fairly well in his work. Takako is living life to her fullest, she has won yet another dance competition with her partner at the All Japan Championship for High School Division. Mom spends her days rotating between worrying over us and dad's health… while Dad, hmm… he's a tad restless I reckon. But due to his stroke, he's now forced to retire so… I guess it takes a bit of adjustment on his part. He likely finds mom too much of a nag, but because of his immobility - he can't do much but to endure. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I see, and what else has been going on in your life? Any updates in your personal life that you would like to share? ヾ(=´･∀･｀=)

Fu-chan: Nope, nothing yet. I will let you know if I’ve got something new to update XD but for now… I’m happy as a bachelor XD What about you? Anything of significance to share? :P

Yuu-chan: Hmm… Itsuki is meeting with Dad on the 15th of September for a dinner? Yukari-nee is likely to be present for the dinner too, knowing her… ^^; and then, probably the fact that Shiki-chan and Ageha-chan are now pretty much confirmed in their status as the pseudo-kids for Itsuki and I? XD 

Fu-chan: LMAO~ XD Well… congrats on becoming a ‘Mom’ - Yuu-chan, and you skipped the diapers years too XD 

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Well… when you put it like that XD Anyway, don’t tell your parents… I do not need them to nag at my choice in life-partners. ^^; 

Fu-chan: No worries, I won’t be telling them anything about your personal life. They are a bit of a traditionalist, so it can be a tad annoying if they were to know that you swing the other way. 

Yuu-chan: Nah… I'm not their kid, how many opportunities do they get in nagging at me? I just don't want to cause trouble for mom, knowing Aunt Yaeko - she might decide to lecture my mom instead citing that she didn't set a good example for her kids. ^^; due to the secretiveness my dad and Mit-chan have always been. They just thought it was Mom's fault that the marriage fails between her and dad… ^^; since only mom's tryst made it onto the tabloids back then. 

Fu-chan: I see… 

PS: I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Ricchan is calling. So, I guess I’d better answer the call else he’s going to be persistent. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Okay, I’ll talk to you tomorrow then ^_^ See you~ 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a tad late… but I think I make it in time for today’s update :P ^_^ 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter ^_^ The next chapter would be highly focused on the ancient team members ^^, or at least the first portion of the next chapter XD time to end this chapter and move on to the next XD See you tomorrow~


	139. Reappearance of the Ancients…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, early update today as I managed to finish the chapter last night in the nick of time :P I'm working on Chapter 140 now, and I hope I could have it ready by this evening too... ^^;   
Anyway, the chapter today comprises of the following:
> 
> 1\. Reappearances of the ancient team members [including Tsukigami Haruto who got a cameo scene]   
2\. Cameo appearance of Hiragi Tsubasa :D  
3\. Some background given on Uozumi Asaki's family ^^  
4\. Briefly touches upon Saotome's family residence choice too :P   
5\. Tsukigami siblings conversation via chat. 
> 
> I hope you guys have fun reading the chapter ^_^

Group-chat of the ancients [Futaba, Ricchan, Sumi, Prince Haruto] - 4th of September 2018, 10pm [JPN Time]/ 8am on 4th of September 2018, [NY Time]

Ricchan: ( ／‵Д′)／~ ╧╧ 

Haru: ヾ( *′○` )ﾟ.+:｡ﾟ☆ What’s up with the princess? 

Ricchan: (⚈ ⌢⚈) Taiga didn’t answer my call to him >_<

Haru: @Taiga 

Taiga: *Sweat-drop Emoji* In my defense, I was preoccupied when he first called and when I wanted to answer his call… he hangs up on me =_=;

Haru:@Princess - see! Taiga didn’t mean to ignore your calls. 

Sumi: Haru, you’re very free now? (눈‸눈)

Haru: Eh? What makes you think so, Asaki?

Sumi: Because you’ve got time to play peace-maker between Taiga and Saotome. =_=

Haru: Okay, fine. I'm a tad free right now ^^; so I decide to entertain myself for a bit. 

Sumi: =_= Should I be thankful that you decide to play peacemaker between them than to bug me for no reason? 

Taiga: @Ricchan, anyway… what's the reason behind your relentless calls? I can believe you called a total of 3 times within 10 minutes, just how bad is your patience level at present? 

Sumi: =_=; 3 times in 10 minutes is kind of extreme, princess Saotome. 

Ricchan: ( ｀_ゝ´) I need advice! >_< 

Taiga: O_O Advice on what? 

Haru: Yes, about what exactly? If this is about your parents’ intention to send you on match-making meet-up, I’m not sure I could be of help in this area. ^^; 

Ricchan: (ꐦ°д°) Of course not! This isn't about match-making at all =_= I know how to fend off my parents' attempts in that area! Besides, my parents aren't even staying in Japan these days. They sold off our house in the Azabu district before I even graduated from high school, and migrated officially to France last year. The only property they kept in Japan is the apartment I'm staying in at present, the new-built apartment unit they purchased back in 2015 after selling the house. 

Taiga: O_O Oh… so, your family was living in a house before then? And when we were invited to your place in the 3rd year of our high school education, that was the apartment unit that your family purchase after vacating the house for sale? 

Ricchan: Yes. Topic aside, we are not talking about my parents' migration to France. They only kept the apartment because they need somewhere to stay during a yearly family gathering and because I need a place to stay while in town. 

Sumi: I see… that explains the lack of sunlight. I thought it was weird that your family home was situated in the basement area of the apartment building… 

Ricchan: Yes, well… the unit is on the same level as the parking lot. It makes it easier to load/unloads luggage, and besides - it's a vacation lodging premise. Hence, they decide to purchase it after making the decision to migrate. Even before migrating, half the time they aren't in town… they arranged for a helper to come over and provide housekeeping + meal preparation for me when I'm still in high-school. Shortly after, I went to the states to join a troupe professionally until earlier this year. The helper comes in daily while we were in town to maintain the cleanliness of the premises and when we are not in town, the helper comes in every month to do general housekeeping. Anyway, don't distract me from my point >_< 

Taiga: Okay, chill… so what’s your point/reason for spamming me with calls?! *Curious Emoji*

Ricchan: I’ve been approached by a local theater production team, they wish to stage a play based on the play written by Albert Camus.

Haru: Oh… Albert Camus's plays are quite unconventional because of the topics it touches upon. So, which play is it going to be? 

Ricchan: Caligula… and I'm debating if I should accept. I mean, I have never participated in any theater productions that aren't musical theatrical in the first place so I'm a tad apprehensive about accepting the offer. 

Taiga: In my opinion, you should give it a try. I know you want to enjoy the holiday, but don't you wish to keep an influx of money flowing in? Besides, it will help to expand your portfolio too… After all, unless you are the top musical star like our prince Haru, you don't get jobs offers from Broadway all the time ^^; 

Ricchan: Point taken, and what are your views on the job offer? @Uozumi @Haru

Haru: Ultimately, the choice lies with you. Are you motivated to give the role a try? Don’t force yourself to do something because it is expected of you, but only do it if you wish to do it. 

Sumi: You should not reject the offer right away, ask for a copy of the script for the play and study it thoroughly before going back to the team with your response. I think you should give it a chance and not just shoot it down, right away. 

Ricchan: I see… thanks, guys, I'll give it a good amount of consideration before making a decision. 

PS: Breakfast is still on for tomorrow? 

Sumi: Yes. It’s still on. 

Taiga: *Thumbs Up Emoji* Yep, it’s on! BTW, Sumi - can you drop me off at Ayanagi Academy tomorrow after the breakfast appointment? I’m on a delivery task :P 

Ricchan: O-O Delivery of…?

Taiga: Wig delivery for class 2-MS, under orders of my Aunt Yuzu. ^^;

Sumi: Noted. What time are your schedule to drop off the wig for class 2-MS? 

Taiga: Between 12-2pm, but it's fine if I reach a tad earlier. I could just occupy my time by watching the class going through their practices :P So, you can drop Ricchan off at his place of residence first before heading towards the Ayanagi Academy. XD

Sumi: *Okay Emoji* 

The next morning, on the 8th of September 2018, Saturday morning - Uozumi Asaki woke up promptly to the sound of his alarm at 6.30am. The first thing he did upon waking up was to check his mobile device for any incoming messages or calls he might have missed out upon while he slept. Satisfied that there have been no changes in his schedule for the day, the ever-serious man starts going about his day by getting ready for his attire. The morning routine comes right after Uozumi picks out his attire from the wardrobe, and it comprises of the standard procedures of brushing teeth, washing his face, and stepping into the shower to freshen up for the long day ahead. 

The reason why Uozumi Asaki decides to pick out his attires before anything else is simple, the only bathroom and powder room is located on the ground floor of his residence but his room, one of the biggest sizes was situated at the top floor. The burly young man figured he would probably get delayed significantly when he passes by the second floor where his family living, dining and kitchen space is situated as his mother has a tendency to fuss over him now that his elder brother has gotten hitched and started a family of his own, somewhere in the more upscale part of Tokyo. While on the subject, Asaki figured he probably needs to find time to visit his sister-in-law and his newborn nephew. The thought has been circulating at the top of his head for some time now, but he has not quite gotten down to swing by his elder brother's home and pay them a visit yet. 

“Mother, I’ll be heading out for breakfast with a few friends of mine, so I’m not eating at home.” Uozumi Asaki calls out for his mother’s attention as he headed down the stairs for the bathroom situated on the ground floor. 

“I know, you told me yesterday not to cook your share of breakfast. I still remember, I might be old but I’m not senile yet.” The 55-year-old woman rolls her eyes as she calls after her 21-year-old son.

Asaki who has escaped into the powder room as he goes about his morning routine sweat-dropped at his mother's response to his reminder. The thing is his mom may not be senile as of yet, but there are times the woman would forget important things. That was why Asaki always makes it a point to remind his mother about things he already mentions the previous day, lest the woman forgot and decides to proceed on with certain activities when he already said he wouldn't be able to attend. 

Group-chat of Ancients [Asaki, Taiga, Haru, Saotome] - 8th of September 2018, 7.10am

Asaki: @Princess Saotome, @Taiga - I'll be leaving home soon. Are both of you awake yet?

Taiga: I’m awake. But I’m now at the supermarket getting ingredients for my meals over the next week. Perhaps, you can go and collect Ricchan before swinging by my place? 

Ricchan: Okay~ I'm awake as well if you are coming by to fetch me first. How long do I have to get ready for the breakfast trip? 

Asaki: 30 minutes, that’s the time needed for me to get from my home to where your residential area. 

PS: I want to avoid toll charges so I’m not using the expressway. Else, I can reach in 20 minutes. =_= 

Ricchan: 30 minutes, noted. I’ll take a shower instead of a bath then. See you shortly ^_^ 

Asaki: Would you be back home within an hour? The drive from Ricchan’s residence in Harumi, Chuo ward to where your residence is will take 30 minutes as well. @Taiga

Taiga: Shouldn't be an issue, I'm already queuing for payment at the supermarket. The walk back to my apartment doesn't take more than 20 minutes. I'll be home by the time you swing by to pick me up ^_^ 

Asaki: Good, then I'll see Saotome in 30 minutes, and you in an hour. 

PS: Kindly think about which type of breakfast you guys want to eat, and where you guys intend to dine for breakfast. 

Taiga: I'm fine with anything, the question lies with Ricchan. Do you want Asian or Western breakfast? @Ricchan

Both Uozumi Asaki and Futaba Taiga waited for a few minutes to find no response from Saotome Ritsu, and thus they knew - the man has likely stepped into the shower. Hence, they decide to stash away their mobile device for the time-being and refocus their attention on their respective task at hand. 

For Futaba Taiga, needless to say, he focuses on the queue he was in at the supermarket with his basket of groceries for the week in hand. Uozumi Asaki, on the other hand, did a final check of his appearance in the full-length mirror of his room before picking up his wallet and keys from his desk in his room and stepping out into the hallway to make his way towards the ground floor of the house to access the garage of the house where his car has been parked within. 

By the time Saotome Ritsu sees the message in the GC, 25 minutes have passed by since the last message activity in the GC. Not wanting to disturb his friend who is likely driving towards his residence at present, Saotome Ritsu figures he could wait until the man arrives to tell the man his choice of breakfast. Deciding to use this remaining amount of time before his friend arrives to pick out his outfit of the day, Saotome Ritsu ventured into the biggest room in the apartment unit that comes equipped with a walk-in closet which he had claimed as his own room during this period to start sifting through his attires collection. 

Inwardly, Saotome Ritsu wonders if he could claims this bedroom as his permanent bedroom when he's in town even when his parents decide to fly back for some family reunion time with his grandparents. Because really… the closet or rather wardrobe space in the other two rooms are just not quite sufficient for his collection of clothes. But the walk-in closet in the biggest size room fits his clothes collection perfectly. 

Meanwhile, over in the United States of America, New York - the time is 5.25pm on the 7th of September, 14 hours behind Japan, Tokyo. Tsukigami Haruto is having dinner with his student - Hiragi Tsubasa, at an Italian restaurant - Don Antonio in the theater district of Midtown Manhattan where their studio apartments are within walking distance. 

“Hiragi-kun, so how do you feel now after making your Broadway debut?” Tsukigami Haruto inquires as he toasted to the teen’s successful debut in the Broadway. 

“Hmm… enlightening, I really did learn a lot.” Hiragi Tsubasa responded, demurely. 

"There are more things to learn when you come back in November. Now that the preview stage is over, the official run is the real thing. Enjoy your short reprieve while you still can… oh, and have your flight details been determined?" Tsukigami Haruto then asks as he wonders if he could get the teen to help him bring some stuff back home to his parents, his mother - in particular. 

“Yes, I’m flying off on the 30th of September at 1.10pm from the John F. Kennedy International Airport on a JAL flight bound for the Haneda Airport.” Hiragi Tsubasa responded with a nod to his once instructing senior’s inquiry. 

“Ah… so, you are heading back for the Ayanagi Festival?” The elder Tsukigami sibling mused aloud then. 

"I'm not flying back especially for that purpose, but I suppose I would be in time to visit the school during the festival period." Hiragi Tsubasa sweat-dropped as he responded to his senior's comment. 

"Hmm… do you mind helping me bring something back to Japan? You can pass it to my brother - Kaito when you see him. Tell him it's for mom, and he would understand." Tsukigami Haruto responded, sounding a tad sheepish. Essentially, due to his earlier stunt of not informing his parents while he's back in town, his mother had demanded him to assist with the purchase of the latest release Kate Spade bag design that is only exclusively available in the US. So, he had popped into the store sometime last week to make the purchase but is kind of fretting on how he could get the item back without resorting to courier. 

Not that Tsukigami Haruto finds the courier charges expensive or anything of that sort, but it's more of the situation of his mother fearing damages caused to the bag while the item is sent via courier service. Due to such concerns of his mother, it causes the elder Tsukigami to hesitate on the idea of sending the Kate Spade bag back to Japan via the DHL courier services. Hence, he thought to ask the heir of the Hiragi family to help him bring it back to Japan and later hand it over to his younger brother to pass it to his mother instead. 

"...It depends on the sizing of the item, I'm not quite sure if there's sufficient space in my luggage for the item if it's too big." Hiragi Tsubasa sweat-dropped as he responds to the elder Tsukigami's words, inwardly he was hoping that he didn't courier his souvenirs back to Japan for nothing. Because ultimately, in the first place, he decided to courier the souvenirs to his elder twin's home to avoid the necessity of buying an additional suitcase for the souvenirs and top up extra amount for the additional baggage for the flight back home. 

"Oh, don't worry about the sizing of the item. It's a Kate Spade handbag for my mother, I'm quite sure it can fit into a corner of your suitcase nicely. She asks me to buy it for her in the states because it's a limited edition that wouldn't be released in Asia…" Tsukigami Haruto responded as he waved off the bespectacled teen's concern about the item sizing. 

"I see… well, if that's the case, I see no reason why I couldn't help you out in this aspect. Although, I'm curious - why didn't you use the courier service to send the item back to Japan?" Hiragi Tsubasa nodded as he agreed to help his senior out, although he couldn't help but pry into the topic afterward.

“That was my first thought, but my mom was worried about the bag being damaged during the shipping process. Apparently, she encountered some bad experience while doing online shopping from an overseas seller once and was apprehensive about courier delivery services ever since then.” Tsukigami Haruto shrugged as he responded to his student’s inquiry. 

Back in Tokyo, Chuo ward, Harumi - where Saotome Ritsu stays. Uozumi Asaki arrives shortly after 8am since there was a bit of a delay when he accessed the car-parking facility. As Uozumi isn't a resident of the apartment building, he needs to declare his destination and his purpose in the estate before he was allowed to access the parking lot of the building. As such, the process took up a few minutes of his time, and by the time he turns his vehicle into the parking lot - the time is already 8.05am. 

It didn’t take long for Saotome Ritsu to answer the door, while Uozumi Asaki just raised his eyebrow up questioningly when his narcissistic friend invited him into the apartment unit. 

"Sorry, I'm not quite ready yet. You can wait for me in the living room, I'm trying to find my socks but I can't seem to find a matching pair." Saotome Ritsu commented, signaling for his burly friend to take a seat out in the living room while he sifts through the drawer compartment of his walk-in closet to locate the socks he's looking for. 

“...Have you check your laundry basket?” Uozumi Asaki sweat-dropped when he noticed a stash of clothes piling in the laundry basket, as he inwardly wonders if there’s a possibility of his friend’s missing socks to be in the basket of clothes waiting to be laundered. 

"..." Saotome Ritsu paused in his task of sifting through his drawer, as he thought back frantically to where he had found the first sock that he now held in his hands. Recalling the fact that he seemed to have grabbed the pile of clothes he threw carelessly on his bed earlier to drop them into the laundry basket, it does seem plausible that he may have accidentally dropped his clean sock into the laundry basket since that was where he had picked up his other sock. 

"Thanks for the reminder, Sumi!" With that said, Saotome Ritsu went into the powder room where the laundry basket sat by the side of the laundry machine and starts going through the content in the basket. Sure enough, he found his missing sock amid the pile of clothes he had dumped into the basket waiting to be laundered by the helper his family has engaged with the housekeeping duties. 

“You’re welcome.” Uozumi Asaki deadpans as he observed his friend’s movements about the apartment unit, out of all his friends, he could now say Saotome is the worse when it comes down to housekeeping tasks. 

Even Haru knows not to mix worn and fresh clothes together on the same surface, and Taiga is obviously an expert at household chores. Seeing as Taiga is the only one who knows how to cook, Haru tends to rely heavily on eating outdoor or food delivery services. Saotome can't cook and is utterly hopeless at household chores in general. The only thing Saotome is good at is probably picking good restaurants for meals, and being good at his job. 

“Right, so about the breakfast venue - I was thinking of the Bakery & Restaurant Sawamura in Shinjuku. Since Taiga lives in that area, and he does need to pick up the wig order of class 2-MS at Ginza first before heading to the Ayanagi Academy for his delivery. So, I thought it might be good to have breakfast somewhere closer to his residential area.” Saotome Ritsu commented, now that he finally had his socks on his feet. 

"Ah… so you are going for western-style breakfast, after all." Uozumi nodded taking note of Saotome's suggestion before typing the choice of breakfast place into the GC for Taiga's knowledge. 

Group-chat of the Ancients [Asaki, Taiga, Haru, Saotome] - 8th of September 2018, 8.15am

Asaki: Saotome picked the Bakery & Restaurant Sawamura at Shinjuku for breakfast, are you okay with his suggestion? @Taiga

Taiga: *Thumbs up Emoji* Okay, I’m fine with Ricchan’s suggestion. ^_^ 

PS: In case you’re wondering, I’ve just reached home and is putting away the groceries as we conversed now on the GC. 

Asaki: Noted. We will be on our way over soon. I’ll buzz you again when we arrived at the car-parking facility of your residential building. 

It was 8.50am when Futaba Taiga received the text message from his burly friend about their arrival at the parking lot of the apartment building where he presently resided. 

Ricchan: @Taiga, we are here! You can come down now, we will meet you in the parking lot. You do remember Sumi's car-plate number, right? 

Taiga: Yes, I remember. I’m on my way down. 

“Good morning, guys! So, the bakery & restaurant Sawamura - it’s the same bakery that has a branch in the Karuizawa resort area, right?” Futaba Taiga inquires as he slid into the passenger seat towards the back of the vehicle. 

“Yes, it’s that same Sawamura bakery & restaurant. How did you know? Don’t tell me you did a Google search on it?” Saotome Ritsu inquires, out of curiosity. 

"Huh? Oh… no, nope. I mention it in passing to my aunt, telling her that I'll stop by to pick up the wig after breakfast and she asks where I'm having breakfast today. I told her, and she goes hyper on me asking me to buy her a breakfast set while gushing to me about the bakery in Karuizawa being famous and that she hasn't had a chance to visit the Shinjuku branch yet." Futaba Taiga explains, laughing in a silly manner. 

The drive from the apartment building to the designated bakery & restaurant is only 12 minutes, Uozumi Asaki dropped Saotome Ritsu and Futaba Taiga on the sidewalk telling them to head-on into the restaurant to find them a table while he goes in search for a parking lot nearby. In the end, he had to park at the Shinjuku West Exit parking lot and thankfully there is still some empty lot available. Otherwise, he probably has to park further out which can be a tad inconvenient. 

“Sumi, over here!” Futaba Taiga calls out for his friend cheerfully, when he sighted Uozumi’s figure entering the bakery & restaurant. 

“Have you guys decided which breakfast set to order?” Uozumi Asaki inquires, as he took the offered menu from Saotome Ritsu. 

“Yes, Ricchan is going for the Sawamura special morning set. I’m opting for the french toast set, and getting another french toast set for my aunt.” Futaba Taiga responded with a big cheerful grin on his face. 

“I see… I’ll take the bacon egg bread set then.” Uozumi Asaki scanned through the menu swiftly before making his decision, very thankful that there isn’t a lot of varieties on the menu. Else, it might take a while for him to decide on his preferred choice of breakfast. 

When it comes down to the beverage choices, Saotome Ritsu decides to top up 350 yen to order a Cappuccino to go along with his breakfast set. Futaba Taiga opted for English Tea, while Uozumi sticks to the typical Espresso coffee for his breakfast set. 

After placing their orders with the service staff, while waiting for their orders to be served. The trio conversed among themselves by sharing their recent activities, in which, Futaba Taiga shares his thoughts about the new job he has just started with a local theater production company and he also shares a bit of his father's health status when Uozumi inquires. Saotome Ritsu, on the other hand, was asked about that role he was offered for the play - Caligula and whether or not has he decided to take up the job offer. 

“Of course, I haven’t yet made a decision on whether or not to accept the role. I mean, the job offer was only presented to me yesterday.” Saotome Ritsu rolls his eyes as he commented in response to Futaba Taiga’s inquiry. 

"Oh… so, what did you tell the person that offers you the job?" Futaba Taiga then asks, curious about his friend's response to the job offer. 

"I told the person that I'm flattered that they thought of casting me for the role, but that I can't answer them right away and would need some time to think about it. I also requested a copy of the play-script so I could study it for a bit before making up my mind on the job offer." Saotome Ritsu responded, giving his friend an overview of his response the night before to the person that contact him about the role in the play of Caligula. 

"I see… and what about you, Sumi? Are there any updates you would like to share with us?" Eager to steer the conversation away from that job offer he was recently presented with, the narcissistic member decides to shift the focus of attention upon Uozumi Asaki - the busiest person among them at present sans Haruto, who isn't in the country even. 

“Nothing new as of yet, I’m still working towards wrapping up the projects I have on hand. Outside of it, there’s nothing much to update.” Uozumi Asaki shrugged his response to his two friends. 

"Okay, and what about your personal life? Is there anything to update us in that aspect?" Futaba Taiga asks next, prying into his burly friend's private life. 

“...My brother has just gotten a newborn son, does that counts?” Uozumi Asaki paused for a second before commenting, seeing as he has got nothing new in his own personal life so he decides to share the bit of news about him becoming an uncle officially to his two friends instead. 

"Oh~ that's good news, your brother is how old now? He married last year, right?" Futaba Taiga commented positively in response to the bit of information, while Saotome Ritsu just appears to be lost in general. Since he has never put much focus on the family members of Uozumi because they aren't working in the media industry like the Tsukigami family was. 

"Thank you, my brother has just turned 30 years old. Yes, he was married last year in the early months of Spring." Uozumi Asaki responded with a nod towards his friend with burnt-orange hair. 

During the breakfast meeting at the restaurant with Futaba Taiga and Saotome Ritsu, Uozumi Asaki only shares with them brief updates of his existing filming projects that are underway. Occasionally, the burly young man also entertains questions about his private life outside of his celebrity work. One thing Uozumi certainly did not mention about was his upcoming filming jobs or projects, in particular, the new mini-drama project that involved an original storyline that revolved around a single father who is working as a police inspector and the son who is a middle-school kid that inspired to be like the father. 

Seeing as that particular mini-drama series is a production whereby Tsukigami Kaito has been invited to audition for. Funnily enough, the role Tsukigami Kaito was expected to audition for is the son of the police inspector that is going to be portrayed by him. Therefore, until the audition is over and the results released - Uozumi is not going to share any of such information with his friends. After all, there is no doubt that Saotome, at least, would share this little tidbit of information with Haru if they were told ahead of time. Not wanting to be teased endlessly by that frivolous guy, Uozumi Asaki is going to keep this information hidden until it couldn't be hidden anymore. 

It seems that the burly young man is not the only one who decides to withhold the information. Tsukigami Kaito who has just make up his mind to take on the audition for the role a few days ago also decides to keep things quiet until the results of the audition were being announced. But since the audition is only taking place towards the end of October, there is no point in him telling people that he has an upcoming audition online as of yet. At least, not his family members or his fans who follow his social media account. His fellow teammates, of course, knows of the audition coming up… since he did share the audition invitation with them seeking a second opinion on whether or not he should give the audition a shot. 

Private chat between Tsukigami Kaito and Tsukigami Haruto, 8th of September 2018, 10am [JPN], 7th of September 2018, 8pm [NY Time]

Haruto: Kaito-chan, how are you? (ノ ^ ∇^)

Kaito: I’m okay. Is there something you need? Do make it quick, I’m amid training now. 

Haruto: Right, the Kate Spade bag that mom asks me to get… I had gotten it but due to her reluctance to let the courier deliver it to her. I'd asked Hiragi-kun to help me bring it back to Japan, he will likely pass it to you during the Ayanagi Festival. When he did, please help me hand it over to mom - okay? ( /∇≦* )

Kaito: Noted. Is that all? 

Haruto: Yes, that's all… I know you are amid training, but please don't overtax yourself and remember to take rest when you need them. Good luck with your performance, I'm looking forward to seeing it. ^_^

Kaito: … Will do. 

Stashing his phone aside, Tsukigami Kaito had a baffled look on his face. Inwardly he wonders where did his elder brother hears about the performance he’s involved in? He didn’t recall posting anything about it online… moreover, how on earth does his brother expect to see the performance when the guy is like all the way in the states? 

“Kaicchin, what’s with that look on your face?” Hoshitani Yuuta inquires, finding it odd that his navy-haired teammate is spotting a look of bewilderment on the face. 

“Nothing… I was just a tad weird-out by something my brother said.” Tsukigami Kaito shrugged as he responded, putting his phone back into a side zipper compartment of his Adidas gym bag. They were currently amid a 5 minutes break declared by the aquamarine-haired teen during the morning half of their practice session. 

“What did Haru-nii says now that weird you out?” Yuuta raised his eyebrow questioningly as he inquires. 

"He told me to not overtax myself which is rather understandable, but what I fail to comprehend was his next words. He said he's looking forward to seeing the performance we would be putting up for this year's Ayanagi Festival… where did he hear about the performance? No, what bizarre I most is how he intends to see the performance when he's like all the way in the states?" Tsukigami Kaito frowned as he commented, completely baffled by his elder brother's remarks. 

"Ah… who knows? Maybe it will get live-stream, again? I mean, our performance did get a live-streaming broadcast last year on MOTUBE - isn't it? Perhaps, he has high hopes that someone would do the same - this year?" Hoshitani Yuuta thought back to their experience last year and commented - reminding his teammate of the possibility that their performance could very well end up being on the live-streaming platform for this year as well. 

"Yuuta's right, who's to say that there won't be a live-streaming for this year's performance?" Tengenji Kakeru nodded in agreement with his team leader's comments. 

“But this year we aren’t doing a guerrilla performance though… is it possible to do live streaming in the Ayanagi Grand Hall?” Tsukigami Kaito remains skeptical over the idea. 

"Actually, it can be done. Only, the person doing the live-streaming has to stay at the back and remain in a standing position." It was Toraishi Izumi that came forth with the response. 

“Oh, Tora… have you given Na-chan your measurements yet?” Yuuta inquires as the gray-eyed teen approached them with his water bottle in hand. 

"Right, I still haven't given him the measurement… and I almost forgot about it too." Toraishi Izumi sweat-dropped as he commented, before turning towards Yuuta to ask if the teen had a memo pad and pen around that he could borrow to write down his measurements for Nayuki Toru. 

"Here, the memo notepad and pen you ask for. Later just put it atop of my gym bag, I'll keep it when the next 5 minutes' break comes around." Yuuta said, withdrawing a pen and memo notepad from the inside of his gym bag and passes it over to the resident gossiper of Team Hiragi. 

"Okay, I'll leave it atop of your gym bag once I'm done with them." Toraishi Izumi nodded in response, while Yuuta made a move to leave the training room. 

"Yuuta… are you visiting the washroom?" Ageha Riku inquires when he noticed his pseudo-mom making a move to leave the room. 

"Yes, do let Fuyusawa-senpai knows where I've gone off if he arrived back before I did," Yuuta said, directing his words towards the black-haired teen. 

“Sure.” Ageha Riku nodded then, his docile behavior towards Hoshitani Yuuta was indeed a deep contrast as compared to his behavior when there’s a need to interact with Nanjo Koki. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I managed to finish this chapter as 11pm rolls around. A tad longer than I expected but well, I had the entire day free to write today XD 
> 
> Anyway, I had the floor-plan of Uozumi’s house up on my Twitter as well as the floor-plan for the apartment unit of Futaba Taiga’s up on Twitter as well. 
> 
> PS: A joke of the day, I initially make Asaki's mom 60YO, because I keep forgetting Asaki's only 21… XD and then I change it to 55 YO because it makes more sense… So, Asaki's elder brother is named Asahi and is 9 years older than him :P but Asaki really does have a mature look, he's the second son but tends to get mistaken as the first son due to his first-son aura xD 
> 
> Either way, I hope everyone enjoys this particular chapter :D On a side-note, I have plans to draw the floor-plans of the other ancient members' residence too :P Except Haruto's studio apartment in the US, because I had already drawn one for Hiragi Tsubasa earlier. It's the same layout so I'm not going to waste time drawing another of the same layout for Haruto ^^; I would draw his apartment unit in the Shinjuku area & his family home too … but not very pressing XD Next up, I plan to draw Saotome's apartment unit in the basement of the apartment building ^^;
> 
> Eventually, I would also draw the floor-plans for Thrive and Stardust apartment, but it depends on my mood ^^;


	140. Taiga & Yuuta…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ ^_^ Well... don't be misled by the title, this chapter isn't just about those two :P
> 
> 1\. First part of the chapter - ancient trio scenes.  
2\. Taiga visited hair-salon of Hoshino Yuzu, to collect wig. Cameo appearance of Yukari ^_^  
3\. Taiga got mistaken as Yuuta again :P  
4\. Taiga arrived at Ayanagi...   
5\. GC of OtoHoshi family ^_^   
6\. Kids Bento set made a comeback XD  
7\. S3 Kao Kai scenes sans Irinatsu and Shiki...
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter ^_^

"Koki, can you stop that?" Kitahara Ren rolls his eyes as he gave his teammate a good smack on the back of the head wiping off that look from his friend's face before a certain black-haired teen could notice. 

“Stop what?” Nanjo Koki turns towards his team leader with an innocent look. 

“Your pouting and continuous staring at you-know-who…” Kitahara Ren mutters under his breath, shooting his teammate a look of annoyance. 

“...I’m quite certain there aren’t any Voldemort in this room though.” Nanjo Koki commented dryly in response. 

"Koki, don't act dumb. You know who I was referring to, and as much as I know you are just pouting over the contrast between the way that person is treating you and treating our resident miracle boy. Some people don't know you as well as I do, and they could misunderstand the meaning behind your expression. Therefore, please - to prevent creating even a bigger mess, can you just give up on the idea of becoming friends with that dude?!" Kitahara Ren deadpans in response to his teammate, his expression etched with a look of exasperation.

“Ren… don’t say as though you aren’t guilty of creating misunderstandings, you had your fair share of stupidity. Especially, with your tendency to use pick-up lines tactic at befriending people… I seem to recall Kuga avoiding you like a plague during the training camp period.” Nanjo Koki deadpans in response, while Kitahara flushes red from embarrassment. 

“Yes, well… that I admit wasn’t my brightest moments. But I meant that as a joke… how would I know he would take it so seriously?!” Kitahara Ren defended his own actions, before shifting his focus back upon his fellow teammate’s questionable habits of pseudo-stalking. “Regardless, I’m not the one guilty of stalking a fellow classmate.” 

At this, Nanjo Koki fell silent - guilty as charged. Seeing as he did kind of revert to his pseudo-stalking habits sometime last year, upon noticing the fact that Ageha Riku was no longer going about the school like the loner he was supposed to be. 

Meanwhile, Futaba Taiga was on his way towards the hair-salon owned and operated by his aunt - Hoshino Yuzu, who is also the mother of Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"Heh… so this is the hair-salon owns by your relative. It looks high-class…" Saotome Ritsu commented as he glances out of the passenger seat's window as he took in the shop-front of the hair-salon, situated somewhere in the Ginza district of Tokyo. 

"Yes, well… anyway. I'll be out in a jiffy, there's a car parking lot out at the back of the shop area that could hold up to 5 vehicles. You can likely wait for me in the parking facility…I'll comes back out to meet you once I'm done with the delivery of my aunt's breakfast set and the collection of the wig that I need to drop off with Yuu-chan." Futaba Taiga instructed as he told his burly friend - Uozumi Asaki, who is in charge of chauffeuring them around for the first half of today. 

"Sure, but try not to dally too long. A 5-vehicles parking lot is small and mostly catered to the business owner's usage and not members of the public. I don't want to be subjected to a summon from the traffic police, so kindly don't make me overstay my welcome in the parking lot." Uozumi Asaki kindly reminded as he dropped his friend with burnt-orange hair off at the shop-front before turning his car into the parking lot behind the shop as suggested by his friend. 

“Of course, Sumi. I’ll make sure that I’m in and out within minutes.” Futaba Taiga reassured his friend before he stepped out of the car and entered the hair-salon of his aunt, Hoshino Yuzu. 

“Aunt Yuzu, Futaba Taiga reporting. And I have a breakfast delivery for you from the renowned bakery & restaurant Sawamura as you’d requested as well.” Futaba Taiga beams as he entered the hair-salon calling out a bright and cheerful greeting. 

“Good morning, Taiga. Thank you for the breakfast, and how much should I pay you back? Oh, and before I forgot - here’s the wig you need to deliver to Yuu-chan on my behalf.” Hoshino Yuzu turns towards the newly arrived 21-year-old with a bright smile on her lips as she greeted her nephew. 

“Good morning, Taiga-chan~ while it’s nice of you to get mom a breakfast set, why didn’t you bring me something as well?” Hoshitani Yukari who happens to arrive early since she has an early appointment with a regular customer of hers for this particular morning pouted as she came out from the partitioned room that serves as her make-up studio with a pout on her face. 

“Good morning, Yukari-nee. In my defense, I wasn’t aware that you would be coming in at this time today.” Futaba Taiga defended his position by responding in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, as he directed the words of morning greeting towards his eldest female cousin. 

“Indeed, Yukari. Besides it was me that asks him to buy me a set of the breakfast from the place he was patronizing with his friends for breakfast earlier on, I wasn’t even aware that you would be coming in earlier when he first text me about the breakfast choice available at the designated bakery & restaurant.” Hoshino Yuzu deadpans to her eldest daughter in response. 

“Oh well… I could live with that, I supposed.” Yukari sighed in response, but soon she was smiling brightly again as she sighted the arrival of her morning appointment. 

“Mrs. Takeda, good morning. This way, please.” Yukari smiles as she stepped up-front to greet her clients, showing the lady the way to her private studio where she assists her clients with the make-up they need for whichever occasions. 

"Yuzu-chan, is this your son? He looks quite different from what I remembered." Just then, a fellow hairstylist who just came in to report for work started after taking a brief glance towards the direction of Futaba Taiga. 

Hoshino Yuzu sweat-dropped, while Futaba Taiga groaned inwardly in response. There it goes, again - the common misunderstanding of him and Yuu-chan being one of the same. Seeing as this is a co-worker of his aunt, it just doesn’t seem appropriate for him to be the one correcting the other party’s misconceptions. And thus, Futaba Taiga turns his expectant eyes on his aunt - Hoshino Yuzu, instead. 

“Actually, this is my nephew. I know my son shares a few familial traits with him, but they aren’t the same people. This is Futaba Taiga, the 2nd son of my elder sister - Yaeko.” Hoshino Yuzu then sighed as she turns towards her co-worker and introduced her 21-year-old nephew to the fellow hair-stylist that works under her, but could be considered her friend due to the number of years they have been working together. 

“Eh?!” upon Yuzu’s words, the fellow hairstylist turns back around to observe Futaba Taiga at a closer distance. Taking note of the different eye colors and the slight difference in the hair color shading, the lady flushed crimson in the cheeks as she apologized for coming to the wrong conclusions. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed." the fellow hairstylist then apologized for the mistaken identity situation and scurried off towards the back to prepare for work.

“Well… I think that’s my cue to leave, lest more people show up and mistake me for Yuu-chan. That would be really disastrous…” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped as he was reminded of the fiasco from the last time where he was mistaken to be his cousin. 

"Alright then, are you aware of how to get to Ayanagi Academy from here?" Hoshino Yuzu inquires as she walked her nephew back out of the hair salon. 

“Aunt Yuzu, I’m not Yuu-chan. I don’t exactly have a problem with telling directions. Besides, my friend drove me over and he’s likely still waiting for me at the back where the parking lot is situated.” Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped as he halted his aunt from walking him further. 

"Oh right… I keep on forgetting Yuu-chan's difficulty in telling directions came from his father and isn't a trait of my family. Alright then, I guess I'll see you soon. Thank you for agreeing to play courier today, oh, and before I forgot. Here's the 1200 yen for the breakfast set, have a nice day ahead." Hoshino Yuzu then stuffs the cash of 1,200 yen into the hands of her nephew as she handed the paper bag with the wig order over to the 21-year-old as the young man leaves her hair-salon for the parking facility. 

“Alright, so where are we going next? Do we drop Ricchan off at his home first, or would you be dropping me off at the Ayanagi Academy first?” Futaba Taiga inquires, as he slid back into his originally occupied seat in his burly friend’s vehicle. 

"I'll drop you off at the school first, before turning back to Harumi district to drop Saotome off. After that, I'll proceed on to my filming venue for the day before I go back home at the end of the day." Uozumi Asaki ran through the routes in his mind briefly before he responded. 

"Okay, I supposed I'll be heading home from the Ayanagi Academy on my own then. Thank god, I had the insight to bring my transport card on me." Futaba Taiga heaved a sigh of relief when he found his transportation card - Suica stashed away in his wallet. 

Uozumi Asaki rolls his eyes at his friend’s words, knowing full well that Futaba is only commenting and not expecting any response to come from either him nor Saotome. After reminding his friend with burnt-orange hair to fasten up the seat-belt, the burly young man proceeds to swerve his vehicle out from the parking lot facility behind the hair-salon owns by Hoshino Yuzu and headed off towards the direction of the Ayanagi Academy in the district of Ochanomizu. 

The drive from the hair-salon in Ginza towards the infamous Ayanagi Academy took only about 10 minutes, and since neither of them except Futaba Taiga has business with the school - the burly young adult didn’t swerve his vehicle into the school and instead just stopped outside the campus grounds and allow his friend to alight from his vehicle. 

“Thanks for the ride, Sumi. I’ll see you again, soon…” Futaba Taiga grinned as he waved goodbye to his friends cheerfully while he alighted from the vehicle. 

Turning towards the school building, Futaba Taiga headed straight for the security office to register his visit in the visitors' log-book. When asks about his purpose of visit, he gave the name of his cousin - Hoshitani Yuuta and cited the delivery of an item his cousin needs the reason for his visit. Following this, Futaba Taiga took out his mobile device and checked on the timing. Realizing he still had a few minutes to spare before lunch hour comes around, the 21-year-old with burnt-orange hair decides to do a walk-through of the school to reminisce on the good-old-days of his high-school era. 

While walking past the school’s notice board, Futaba Taiga sweat-dropped at the contrast in the sizing of the posters for his fellow friends. While the poster of Tsukigami Haruto was the size of the A3, the poster of Uozumi Asaki was one size down at the size of the A4. While his narcissistic friend - Saotome’s poster that promotes his last performance in town with his opera troupe from New York was only in the size of an A5 notebook. Combing the noticeboard for his own poster, Futaba Taiga heaved a sigh of relief that his poster was in the same sizing as Ricchan - the man would cry if he ended up with a poster one-size smaller than A5. At least, his popularity isn’t lower than his fellow narcissistic friend. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Futaba Taiga, 8th of September 2018, 11.55am

Taiga: Yuu-chan, I had arrived at the school. Is it okay if I went up to the classroom of 2-MS directly? I’ve sort of run out of things to occupy myself on the campus grounds. ^^;

Yuu-chan: Head on over, I’ll be there shortly with the rest of my teammates. ^_^

Taiga: Okay, see you shortly. ^_^ 

Before Futaba Taiga left the area where the noticeboard is, he couldn’t resist the temptation to take a photo of the noticeboard. It was an hour later that he put the photo to use by uploading it on his Instagram, and commented on his observations of the media coverage when it comes down to featuring all four of them in the same issue of the magazine. 

“Yo! How are you guys doing?” Futaba Taiga greeted the members present in the class of 2-MS as he entered the classroom with the paper-bag containing the wig for Belle in hand. 

“Futaba-san!” The 11 students present in the classroom of 2-MS were in genuine surprise to see the doppelganger of their resident miracle Hoshitani popping by their class, after their involvement with the S&L performance is over. 

"We are good, thank you for asking." Jumonji Ryosuke of Team Akatsuki recovered first to answer Futaba's inquiry, before voicing his doubt across to the 21-year-old inquiring on the man about his reason for the visit. 

“Ah… I’m playing courier service today.” Futaba Taiga grinned in response, lifting up the paper-bag he has in hands but before he could even reveal what kind of item, he was delivering to their class this afternoon. Footsteps were heard approaching the classroom from the outside, and together as one - everybody shifted their eyes towards the door leading to the classroom in silent anticipation. 

“...” Hoshitani Yuuta and his fellow friends sweat-dropped when they open the door to the classroom to find everyone turning eyes upon them. Somehow, it reminded Yuuta of that other time when he first met the entire team of Team Yuzuriha in person. The entire class was also filled with anticipating silence at that particular point in time. 

“Guys, what’s with this strange vibe in the air?” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he commented, breaking the members in the class out from their silence. 

“Oh… Hoshitani, Futaba-san is here and he claims he’s here with a courier?” Blinking twice, Todo Hajime of Team Sazanami was quick to respond as he flicked his eyes briefly over to where Futaba Taiga stood before turning his eyes back towards the green-eyed leader of Stardust. 

“Ah… the wig is here, I supposed.” Yuuta grinned in response, directing a dazzling smile towards his cousin’s direction. 

“Oh~ are you talking about the wig for Belle?” Manjome Koji gushes out in excitement, he was quite interested in seeing his fellow classmate - Koumoto Tetsuya, garbed up in the full gear of Belle for their class-production. 

“Yes.” Hoshitani Yuuta nodded as he provided an affirmation response to the curly-haired teen of Team Akatsuki. 

Futaba Taiga took that as the cue to hand over the paper-bag to his cousin and watched as his cousin retrieved the box that held the wig out from within the paper-bag. Setting the box down atop of one of the desk surfaces, Hoshitani Yuuta opened up the box slowly to reveal the wig within. Satisfied that the wig is in the exact length and correct shade of brown that they are looking for - Yuuta flicked his eyes up at his cousin and smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Fu-chan for making the delivery. Would you like to remain behind for a few glimpses into our practice session?" 

"Can I?" Futaba Taiga's blue eyes sparkle at the invitation he received from his baby cousin, as he gushes out in response in a silly-like manner. 

“Well… I’m sure they could do with some tips? It would also put your instructing skills to use as well.” Yuuta commented with a wry grin as he responded to his cousin’s words. 

Literally, everyone who is part of the cast of the class production has their eyes brighten up with joy. Futaba Taiga, upon seeing the reaction of the students shrugged as he commented, "Well… although I can't stay for long, I supposed it wouldn't kill me to give a few tips to the lot of you when it comes down to the task of portraying a character." 

Leaving it to Futaba Taiga to address the class with tips on acting, the members of Stardust 9 congregate at the back of the classroom where they promptly start eating lunch from the massive bento which Nayuki Toru had deemed it necessary to supply to his fellow friends. The cream-haired teen had also left one set of the multilevel bento set over at the training room where the members of Team Hiragi remains behind for their ingestion during their short and hurried lunch period. 

Amid the bento sets, there was one that stands out among the rest. It was a bento that’s neatly wrapped up with a crescent moon designed cloth, and something about it just scream ‘Ootori’ vibe to the rest of the members. 

“Ageha… is that bento from Ootori-senpai?” Hachiya Sou, could not help but inquires after he witnessed the smile that tugs on the lips of his friend upon receiving the bento from the hands of Hoshitani Yuuta. 

Ageha Riku blinked once before looking up at his roommate and friend, before smiling happily as he responded. “Yes, it is a bento from Ootori-Papa.”

"..." Hachiya Sou was speechless for a minute before he recovered from his stunned reaction over the way his black-haired friend addressed the purplish-white haired senior. Not only Hachiya, most of the people who happen to overhear the way Ageha Riku addressed Ootori Itsuki falters at the ease the teen display at addressing the senior who is only two years older than they were as 'Papa' so naturally. 

But then, when they thought of how Ageha Riku basically addressed Tsukigami Haruto as his god easily… they aren’t surprised anymore. After all, Ageha Riku is a weird person… so if the teen decides to dub Ootori ‘papa’ and Hoshitani ‘mama’ in real life without batting an eyelid. Who are they to stop the teen? Besides, it is the teen’s personal freedom to decide what to call them… 

“Oh… so, Ootori-senpai decides to cater lunch for Ageha-kun on a long-term basis like the way he does with Shiki-senpai, now?” Nayuki Toru who recovers soon after Hachiya did, then turns inquiring eyes towards his team leader as he inquires. 

"Sort of… I think Ageha-chan's comment about having never received a bento in his life while growing up sort of spurs Itsuki into the life-goal of supplying Ageha-chan with homemade lunch daily. And since he figures he's already making lunch for Shiki-chan and himself, he might as well add Ageha-chan into the routine." Yuuta shrugged his response, and judging from the cloth his boyfriend had been using to wrap up the bentos… he wouldn't even be surprised if there was some sort of a theme going on in that mind of his boyfriend. 

After all, Shiki-chan’s bento wrap cloth was in the clouds design and now Ageha-chan’s bento wrap cloth was one of the moons. And although he has not seen the bento wrap cloth which Itsuki is using for his own bento, Yuuta has a nagging suspicion in his mind that the cloth is likely one that has stars images featured in the design. And just the other day, he noticed another cloth in the design of sun in the kitchen drawer that his boyfriend had been using to keep these bento wrap cloths. So, for all he knows, his boyfriend could have been using the sun-themed design bento wrap? 

“Wait…what did you just say?” Nayuki blinked, pausing amid his act of eating as he turns incredulous eyes towards his team leader and asks. 

“I said, Itsuki probably figures that since he’s already making lunch for Shiki-chan and himself, he might as well added Ageha-chan into the arrangement.” Yuuta paused amid his ingestion of the lunch as well, as he turns back towards his cream-haired friend and repeated his earlier statement. 

"No, not this… the line before - you were saying something about Ageha-kun not having received a bento in his life?" Nayuki prompted, seeking clarification to something that bugs him immensely. 

“Oh… yes, I did mention that.” Yuuta nodded in response, giving his cream-haired friend the affirmation response which the teen is seeking. 

“Surely, you are jesting…?” Nayuki repeated, sounding quite incredulous finding the notion of Ageha not having received any bento before hard to believe. 

“I’m not jesting… you can ask Ageha-chan for verification.” Yuuta commented, flicking his gaze over to the black-haired teen happily snapping photos of the content of his kid-style bento provided by Itsuki for today. 

“Ageha-kun, can I verify something with you?” Nayuki then shifted his eyes towards the happy teen who is humming a happy tune while looking into the bento box with a blissful expression, while the cream-haired teen asks. 

Blinking twice, the happy teen by the name of Ageha Riku glances back up at Nayuki and smiles in response. “Yes?” 

"Yuuta-kun was telling me just now that you've never received a bento from home before?" Nayuki inquires, while he usually avoids prying too much into other people's past… but Ageha's comment about never having received any bento from home before is too incredible for him to give up on fishing for relevant information. Considering that most preschools and elementary schools in Japan don't come equipped with a cafeteria for students to purchase food for themselves, the common trend was for the parents to prepare lunch for the kids in the form of the character bentos. So, the sheer idea that Ageha has never received any bentos before in his life was very much a surprise for the cream-haired teen of Stardust to resist the idea of prying into the subject. 

“Yes, it might sound incredible but I’m not lying. Bentos is something I had never received until earlier on in the week, on the 4th of September.” Ageha Riku responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Eh?! Don't mind me asking, but why? I thought every preschool and elementary schools require the students to bring in their own lunch?" Nayuki was surprised by Ageha's response, so much so that he's literally gaping. 

"Not exactly, that isn't true at all. It might be true for the government-operated preschools and elementary schools… but it's a tad different for privately owned institutions." Nanjo Koki who has been listening in to the conversation all this time finally butted into the conversation.

"Is that so?" Nayuki blinked, glancing about his fellow friends as he was very much uneducated in the private-operated preschools and elementary school aspects. 

"Sort of… the elementary school I attended had lunch supplied by the school. We just pay a sum of money at the start of each school term, which covers school fees and some additional miscellaneous fees. The school lunch fees are also included in the miscellaneous fees, I believe." Tengenji Kakeru responded since he was pretty much studying in private schools his entire lifetime. 

"Yes, exactly like what Tengenji was saying. I attended a private kindergarten and a municipal elementary school when I was in kindergarten - we had snacks and lunch catered by the school. The school implemented the school lunch policy to stop kids from fighting one another over the different types of character bentos. So, in the end, the school decides to cater lunch for everyone so nobody would fight over the design of the bentos again. When I was attending the government-owned municipal elementary school, students are expected to bring in lunch to school every day. Either way, since Ageha was saying about how he has not received a bento before - I'm presuming that he has been studying in private schools all his life." Nanjo Koki commented with a nod, sharing what he knew of the schools he had attended before joining the Ayanagi Academy. 

“...” Ageha Riku shoots his nemesis a look of annoyance before nodding in agreement to Nanjo’s statement, as he said to Nayuki in affirmation. “Yes, my lunch was always catered by the school so there isn’t a need for my family helper to pack me a bento box during school term. Hence, my statement of having not received a bento in my entire life before Ootori-papa decides to bless me with lunch bentos.” 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Itsuki, Yuuta, Ageha-chan, Shiki-chan] 8th of September 2018, 12.15pm

Itsuki: ^_^ Good afternoon, my cute little boys and my beloved Yuu-chan~ =͟͟͞͞ʕ•̀=͟͟͞͞ʕ•̀▿•́=͟͟͞͞ʕ•̀▿•́ʔ=͟͟͞͞ʕ•̀▿•

Yuu-chan: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) Good afternoon, Itsuki <3333

Shiki-chan: Good afternoon ^_^

Ageha-chan: Good Afternoon~ Ootori Papa! (^-^ *)/ Thank you for the bento ~ ﾟ･*:.｡. .｡.:тндйк уoц (○・∀・)b тндйк уoцﾟ･*:.｡..｡:* 

Itsuki: You’re welcome, Ageha-chan ^_^ Is the food to your liking? 

Ageha-chan: (^▽^)/ ʸᵉᔆᵎ the food is very nice ^_^ I like the meatballs :D They are very tasty~

Shiki-chan: O_O Ageha-chan is also getting bento lunch from Ootori-senpai now? 

Itsuki: Yes, ^_^ but it's of a different reason than yours. Ageha-chan says he has never gotten homemade bento food before from his family, so I'm making it up for his lack of childhood life. ^_^ 

PS: As for you… I'm sure I don't have to emphasize the reasons behind why I am supplying you lunch all this time ^^; 

Shiki-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Indeed… so, he’s getting the kids bento? 

Itsuki: Both of you get the same thing, so if you get a kid's bento - of course, he is also getting a kid's bento. While on the subject, have you finish/are you eating your lunch? It’s already lunch-hour, just in case you’ve forgotten. 

Shiki-chan: ^^; Not yet. I just got back from a class with my students. I’ll eat soon… is there a picture for today’s bento? I haven’t had the chance to take a look at the contents yet. 

Ageha-chan: [Attached 20180908_Cat’s Bento. Jpg] - rice balls are shaped into cat-shaped~ and the meat-balls are decorated with paw-prints made out of the soft fish-cakes. <333 The cherries tomatoes, added a tad of color to the bento on the overall. Today’s bento is extremely cute ^_^ it must have taken a lot of time to layout them in the lunch box. 

Yuu-chan: Indeed… today’s bento is rather time-consuming, isn’t it? Itsuki ~ <3333

Itsuki: (≧∇≦)/ Yes, well… I had a bit of time this morning, so I thought I could spend the time to make a kid-bento for Shiki-chan and Ageha-chan. I don’t make them daily so… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yuu-chan: Yes, and why were you up so early this morning then? *Curious Emoji*

Itsuki: Ah… I was waiting for an email from a supplier for a project that my dad took on, but because I need an answer from them by the time, I reached office today. So, I thought it better to check the emails earlier this morning before the rest of them enter the office. As such, I woke up earlier than usual while I consistently check the inbox for the email, I'm looking out for… while waiting I had some-time so I decide to spend them on the bento layout instead. :P 

Yuu-chan: LMAO~ I see XD Anyway; did you have a theme with the bento wrap cloth? I noticed that Shiki-chan's bento wrap cloth is of the clouds design, while the cloth you'd used to wrap up Ageha-chan's bento is in the design of crescent-shaped moons. 

Itsuki: Oh~ so you'd noticed eh? :P Yep, I do have the theme in mind. I'm using the Stars shaped design bento wrap cloth for myself, and I had the sun-themed design kept aside for you … although, I'm not sure when I would get a chance to put it to use. ^_^ 

PS: Before you ask, I’m reserving the sun-themed cloth for you because you’re the brightest thing in my life just like the sun to the earth. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄) Mou~ Itsuki! 

Shiki-chan: Don’t mind us, do carry on~ XD You guys are so sweet! 

Ageha-chan: Indeed ^_^ 

Upon ending the chat messages with his boyfriend and the two pseudo-kids, they had taken to adopt in school… Ootori Itsuki went on to buzz Chiaki Takafumi with the reminder to check in on Shiki when the end of the lunch hour comes around to ensure that the auburn-haired teen has indeed eaten. Ootori isn't naive enough to take Shiki's words at face value, not after all the advice he had gotten from Shiki's birth parents. 

Private chat between Chiaki Takafumi and Ootori Itsuki, 8th September 2018, 12.45pm

Ootori: Chiaki-kun, please check in on Shiki when the end of the lunch hour comes around and see if he is done eating his lunch. His text about 20 minutes ago to me was that he would be eating soon, kindly remind him to eat if his bento is still untouched. Thanks in advance, and I apologize for the inconvenience caused. (m)(.__.)(m)Thank you.

Chiaki: Oh… okay, right… I’ll check in on him when the time comes and buzz you in response. ^^;

Upon receiving the text message from Ootori Itsuki, the gray-haired member of the Kao Council hurried to finish up his own lunch as he took note of the timing reflected on his mobile device. Turning towards his childhood friend, Fuyusawa Ryo, who is dining alongside him in the veranda of the Kao Council building. The gray-haired teen inquires, “What do we have next on our agenda?” 

“The student council from the middle-school division is coming over to discuss the welcoming reception for the VIP guests and stakeholders during the speech day event.” Fuyusawa Ryo responded, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“I see… and when’s the meeting schedule?” Chiaki asks then, wanting to know how much leeway of the time does he have to check in on Shiki. 

“They are coming in at 1.30pm.” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response. 

"Okay, right… I'll go and rinse out my bento box then. Do you want to rinse out your bento box too? I could do it for you…" Chiaki offered, coming up with the excuse to rinse out the used bento box and cutlery set to leave the sight of his childhood friend - so he could aim to pop in and out of the office of his auburn-haired friend. 

It is one thing to check-in on Shiki's paperwork, and to drop text reminder to the teen about eating lunch. But totally another for Chiaki to swing by physically to remind Shiki about eating, Fuyusawa might be able to live with the first two arrangements… but most definitely not the last scenario. Time is an essence in Fuyusawa's eyes, and the last scenario is taking up precious time that could be used on producing more results in the work that they were tasked to do in the Kao Council.

"It's fine, I will rinse it out myself later." Fuyusawa Ryo shakes his head in response, and so, Chiaki Takafumi just took his own bento box back into the Kao Council building and make his way towards the washroom facility to wash out his bento box. Of course, along the way, he makes sure to stop by the office of his auburn-haired friend - the present head of the Kao Council. 

"..." Chiaki Takafumi took one look at the empty office, and the two piles of paperwork sitting around on the work-desk waiting to attend… and sighed aloud while he stares up at the ceiling for a brief minute before he headed straight for the work-desk of his missing friend. 

Following the information once shared by Irinatsu on the GC of the gossip nest, Chiaki Takafumi immediately pull open the first drawer of the desk and take a look within. Sure enough, the bento box is missing… so, Shiki did at least brought the bento box with him when he decides to skive off. The question now was where exactly did the teen slink off to…(?) deciding that there is no point remaining behind in his missing friend's office, the gray-haired teen shakes his head before turning on his heels to leave the office and decides to comb the rest of the building in search for the missing leader figure to the Kao Council. 

“Kasugano-kun, sorry to trouble you… but have you seen Shiki anywhere around?” Chiaki Takafumi asks when he realized his auburn-haired friend wasn’t anywhere within the Kao Council building. 

“...No, but you can try the outdoor stage or the rooftop if you are looking for him.” Kasugano Shion responded after mulling over the possible locations his friend might have taken to use as a napping spot for this particular afternoon. 

“I’m not exactly looking for him, I’m just been tasked to check in on him and see if he has eaten his lunch. Do you know if he has eaten?” Chiaki Takafumi sweat-dropped, he has no intention to search for his missing friend all over the school. 

The gray-haired teen would very much rather leave this particular job to someone else, after all, he has a huge pile of work waiting for him to attend to in his office. Besides, Chiaki had used the excuse of rinsing out his bento box to leave the meeting room where Ryo and he has been meeting up with the members of the student council from the middle-school division earlier. Therefore, it goes without saying to say that he's busy at this point to contemplate leaving the building to go in search of Shiki. 

“Ah… I see, in that case, I’ll search for Shiki on your behalf and update you accordingly after locating him. Would that be okay?” Kasugano Shion nodded in response then, volunteering himself for the task of searching for Shiki Toma as he knew the gray-haired teen likely is amid of something else. 

"Yes, that would work. Better yet, tell Shiki to take a photo of his emptied bento box and forward it over to Ootori-senpai as evidence that he has eaten." Chiaki told Kasugano to relay the message to Shiki upon locating the auburn-haired teen since he's likely going to be trapped amid meetings for the rest of today to actually respond to Ootori Itsuki's message about Shiki's status. 

"Sure, I'll let Shiki knows when I find him." Kasugano Shion nodded, as he turns on his heels to leave the Kao Council building likely to go in search of his missing friend. Meanwhile, Chiaki Takafumi took his mobile device out to drop a short note to Ootori Itsuki about Shiki isn't in the Kao Council building and that he had sent Kasugano out to look for the missing teen. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the chapter in the nick of time again ^^; XD I hope everyone enjoys the chapter :P 
> 
> Chapter features OtoHoshi family GC, of course, the first portion includes the ancient team members :P Interaction scenes between Yuuta’s mom and Futaba Taiga as well as Yukari brief cameo :D last part comprises of some S3 Kao Kai scenes XD


	141. Shiki Toma discusses future plans with his friends…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology, I woke up late ^^;   
Either way, I can't think of a more suitable title so... ^^;  
I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter too ^_^
> 
> 1\. GC of Gossip Nest & OtoHoshi family featured XD  
2\. KugaYuki dinner date scene at the last part of the chapter ^_^

Due to Futaba's new job with the theater company as an instructor, he didn't remain in Ayanagi Academy for long. The 21-year-old with burnt orange hair left the students of 2-MS around mid-noon and set off for his work-place. 

"So, Yuuta… thus far, it's been confirmed that the venue of the performance would be in the Ayanagi Grand Hall and that the performance would be on Day 2 of the Ayanagi Festival. What about the timing? Has the timing been determined yet?" Koumoto Tetsuya headed towards where his childhood friend was seated with the members of Stardust 9 and inquires. 

"Technically, our class would be allotted a 3-hours block, comprising of the bump-in/bump-out, rehearsal and performance time. The actual timing though, we have yet to determine… I'll check with Shiki-chan to see when's the earliest the time blocks would be allotted and come back to you again on this." Hoshitani Yuuta paused to think over the details he has been given concerning the class performance before responding to his childhood friend's inquiry. 

"Okay… I'll wait for your update then." Koumoto Tetsuya nodded before calling out for the attention of the rest of the class who has yet to take their lunch to start eating before their next instructor came in and they no longer have time for a quick bite. 

It took Kasugano Shion a bit of time to locate his missing friend in school, the first place he had gone off to check was the outdoor stage. Albeit, he only did it after ascertaining the fact that Hoshitani Yuuta was nowhere around the area. When the pink-haired member of the Kao Council fails to find his missing auburn-haired friend in the area where the outdoor stage was, the next place he went off to search for Shiki Toma was the rooftop of the academic block. 

Thus far, the only building that has its rooftop made accessible for the general population was the academic blocks. Kasugano highly doubts Shiki would use the middle-school academic block rooftop as his latest hideout so he focused his attention upon the high-school academic building instead. However, that proved to be a futile attempt as well. Ultimately, he decides to comb the most impossible venues in school to look for his missing friend instead. 

In the end, Kasugano Shion found his auburn-haired friend napping on the bench in the pavilion where he tends to do his morning tarot reading session instead. 

“...There you are, Shiki. Do you know I was on the verge of sending out a mass request to form a search party in search of you?” Kasugano Shion commented, staring down at his napping friend with a look of unamused expression etched on the face. 

“Hmm…? Oh, Shion…it’s you. Is anything the matter?” Shiki Toma stretched out his limbs languidly as he sat up slowly and shifted his attention towards his pink-haired friend. 

Kasugano Shion felt his lips twitching when he noticed what exactly was his friend using as a make-shift pillow - the cloud design wrapping cloth gave it away as soon as he landed his eyes upon the item. The make-shift pillow was the nicely-wrapped bento box Ootori Itsuki had designated for use when it comes down to Shiki. 

"...I hope that you've already eaten your lunch because I'm not sure if Ootori-senpai would be happy to know that you used the bento box as a pillow without finishing the food within first." Kasugano Shion deadpans in response, before citing that he was looking for Shiki under Chiaki's instructions. 

“Eh?! Chiaki is looking for me? Why?” Shiki Toma inquires, sounding a tad bewildered. 

"I think you know why it just hasn't occurred to you yet." Kasugano Shion rolls his eyes at his auburn-haired friend's response, while he eyed the bento box on his friend's lap with a meaningful look in his eyes.

Following Kasugano’s vision range, Shiki Toma landed his eyes on his bento box only to come to a realization that Chiaki is likely looking for him because of his pseudo-dad request. After all, the purplish-white haired senior has the habit of getting Chiaki to check in on him during lunch hour to see if he was done or if he had remembered to eat his lunch. 

“Oh…” Shiki Toma made a knowing sound then, while his pink-haired friend just huffed in response. 

"Anyway, I'm going to let Chiaki knows that I'd found you. Now, have you finished eating your lunch?" Kasugano Shion placed both hands on his hips and stared down at his auburn-haired friend as he demanded a response. 

“Yes, of course. I wanted a change of scenery so I came out to eat… but after finishing the food, I feel sleepy so I decided to nap for a bit.” Shiki responded, slightly sheepishly. 

"...Kindly take a picture of your empty bento and forward it to Ootori-senpai then, since Chiaki-kun is likely in a meeting now and unable to respond to Ootori-senpai's earlier inquiry on your status." Kasugano Shion deadpans, before dropping himself into a seat next to his auburn-haired friend and speak to his friend after his friend is done reporting in, to Ootori-senpai's routine check. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Shiki, Ootori, Hoshitani, Ageha] - 8th of September 2018, 1.35pm

Shiki: @Ootori, sorry for the delay in response. Chiaki is now in a meeting, and Shion who was sent out to find me has informed me to report in myself. ^^; 

[Attached 20180908_Empty bento. Jpg] - as you can see, the bento is emptied out. So, yes… I did eat lunch and finishes it as well ^^; 

Ootori: Good. Oh, so you wander off… I thought it was weird that Chiaki-kun fails to respond. 

Shiki: ^^; ヾ(_ _*)

Ootori: It’s fine, as long as you’d remember to eat your lunch. Speaking of, have you given your future plans any thoughts yet?

Shiki: Are there any short-term colleges around? I mean, I’m obviously not quite ready to join the workforce yet… but I also didn’t want to spend another 4 years in school on some degree program… >_< 

Ootori: 2 years of courses are available depending on the disciplines of studies. If you are looking at continuing with the performance/theater-related areas of study - you can consider Toho Academy of Drama and Music, Tokyo Drama and Dance College and the Nihon Kogakuin Creator's College. NNT Drama Studio is another contender, but its course is a 3-years program. If you required, I could probably get you the brochures for Toho and Tokyo School of Music and Dance College. You can go online to research the NNT Drama Studio and Creator's College curriculum or I could check with my friends to see if they have information about the other two options. 

Shiki: That would be great, thank you. Any idea of their location? I doubt my parents would want me too far out of reach from them, and partly because of the lodging issues. ^^; 

Ootori: =_=; of course, they won't want you too far out from their reach. Honestly speaking, even I worry about how you are going to survive constantly. And I'm just your pseudo-dad, not your actual parents. So, it figures how worried your actual parents are when it comes down to you and your future. ┐( ˘_˘)┌

PS: Location wise - the NNT Drama Studio is located in the New National Theater Tokyo, in the Shibuya area. The Nihon Kogakuin Creator's College is in the Kamata Campus of the Tokyo University of Technology in the Ota district. The Tokyo School of Music and Dance College is located in the Nishikasai area of the Edogawa ward, while the Toho Academy of Drama and Music is situated in Sengawa, Chofu City. 

Shiki: O_O They are not so near, after all,>_< My parents likely won't even allow me to move out unless I get a roommate that they approved of… 

Ootori: ┐( ˘_˘)┌ Well, the schools in this Ochanomizu district are mostly business-oriented… ^^, or it's a full 4 years course. There's a DHU in the area that I would recommend if you are looking for a full 4 years uni course in film production, but since you are looking for 2 years' courses… unless you want to go into business, which I don't recommend in your case - I have got nothing to recommend you in this district. 

PS: Speak to your friends and find out what they intend to do after high school, you still have about 6 months before a decision need to be made. 

Yuu-chan; Apology for cutting in, but Itsuki… if you intend to get a car soon - worst-case scenario would be that you let Shiki-chan move into your spare room and drive him to and fro the school. That is - if you can get your driving license and a car before he graduated from Ayanagi… ^^; Of course, better for you is if he enrolls in the same college as you did ^^; 

Ootori: Yuu-chan, honestly… I’m trying to get you to move in with me but here you go about moving Shiki-chan into my apartment before you moved in yourself… =_=; I’m not quite sure what to think in this aspect… 

Yuu-chan: Well, it's just an honest suggestion ^^; besides taking into consideration of Shiki-chan being related to you via your uncle Itoshi through marriage in a sense… I'm sure Tadashi-san would not mind you putting Shiki-chan up in the apartment unit. Should the situation arises…^^; 

Ootori: =_= We’ll see, I’ll talk to Shiki-chan’s parents about the issue before reaching any conclusion. In the meantime, Shiki-chan needs to decide on what he wants to do after graduating Ayanagi. 

Ageha: Actually, if Ootori-Papa wanted privacy with Yuuta-Mama… the alternative arrangement would be to try and get an apartment unit right next door - it can be on a smaller scale, e.g 1LDK or something for Shiki. That way, Ootori-Papa could still keep to the routine of, morning call him to ensure he wakes, and have him swing by for the 3 meals, also to drive him to school [round trip] - only if Shiki ended up in the same college as Ootori Papa. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Ageha-chan, what a nice idea this is! ^_^ Why don’t you move over and become Shiki-chan’s roommate then? That way, his parents would likely agree to let him move out ^_^ 

Ageha: EH?! Σ（＠▽＠；

Itsuki: LMAO~ There it comes, Yuu-chan’s trademark spur of a moment thing XD 

PS: Yuu-chan, let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, there’s still time before Shiki-chan graduate. Let me talk with Saburo-san and Ayano-san first, before anything else ^^; besides, it takes time to find another listing in the same apartment building and same floor even ^^; 

Shiki: Indeed, Mama Yuuta… let’s not rush into things. *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Yuu-chan: Oops, right… I shouldn’t get too ahead ^^; 

PS: Dinner tonight at your place?

Itsuki: <3333 Yep, Yuu-chan~ while on the topic, I'm going shopping for dinner ingredients shortly. Anything, in particular, you would like to eat for dinner? 

Yuu-chan: I’m in a mood for Unagi ^^; Do you know any recipe that uses Unagi? 

Itsuki: Only Unadon - would that do? Mind you, I just learned this off my mom - two weeks ago. So, don’t expect too much from the dish ^^; 

Yuu-chan: I’m fine with Unadon ^_^ 

Itsuki: Alright, I’ll get the Unagi from the supermarket then… and since it is usually sold in cooked condition. It will save me time when preparing dinner later too XD I’ll just have to heat it up using the technique mom taught me over the weekend :D 

Yuu-chan: I'll look forward to it then ^_^ Oh, do ensure there's a bowl of miso soup and steamed rice to go along with the Unagi XD I want a complete Unadon set meal :P 

Itsuki: Lol, sure. I’ll see you later for dinner then ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: See you~ <3333

“Yuuta… it’s nearly 2pm, time to move over to the practice hall.” Ageha Riku handed the empty bento box wrapped up in the bento wrap cloth over to the green-eyed teen of Stardust as he reminded. 

“Oh… okay, let’s go then.” Yuuta nodded in response, stashing away his mobile device as he picked up his belongings before reaching for the now emptied lunchbox from Ageha and make a move out from the classroom of 2-MS and headed for the practice hall reserved for Stardust usage. 

A few hours later, just as the day’s practice session came to an end. Nayuki Toru called out for the attention of Kuga Shuu, the stoic member of Stardust before the teen could leave the practice hall which they have been using for their practice for the performance during the upcoming Ayanagi Festival slated to take place in October. 

"Kuga-kun, you are meeting Yuki-chan for dinner, right?" Nayuki Toru had asked, zeroing in his gaze upon the stoic teen with dark purple hair. 

“Yes, I’m meeting her for dinner later at the Gusto restaurant. Is anything the matter?” Kuga Shuu asks in response, knowing that his fellow teammate likely still had things to say to him. 

“This is the list of measurements for the members of Team Hiragi, and the duo from Team Sazanami, and Team Yuzuriha who would be involved in the speech day performance. Kindly hand them over to Yuki-chan for the tailoring of the costumes required for the performance of the song - Magic Time Maker.” Nayuki Toru said, handing over the slip of paper to the stoic teen of his team. 

“Is that all?” Kuga Shuu nodded as he took the offered slip of paper from his cream-haired teammate, who is also the elder brother of his sweet girlfriend. 

“Yes, that would be all.” Nayuki Toru nodded in response. The cream-haired teen has been wondering if he should head back home earlier on so he could pass the measurements over to his two sisters for their tailoring of the costumes. But an earlier text message with his sister - Yuki-chan enlighten him on the evening dinner date taking place between his fellow teammate - Kuga Shuu and his sister, Nayuki Yuki. And so, the cream-haired teen decided that it might be better for his teammate to hand the measurement details over to his sisters instead of him making a special trip back home. Since that would mean delaying his preparation for dinner this evening. 

“Okay, if there’s nothing else, I’ll make a move first.” Kuga Shuu said in response, nodding towards the rest of his fellow teammates before leaving the practice hall for the changing room to get changed for his dinner date ahead. 

“Where’s Shuu going?” Kitahara Ren blinked when he glances up just in time to witness Kuga Shuu leaving the practice hall ahead of everyone else. 

“He’s got a dinner date with my sister.” Nayuki Toru deadpans in response, zeroing in his flat gaze upon the teen with purplish-red hair. 

“...I see.” Kitahara Ren sweat-dropped, especially when he detected the underlying warning vibe from the cream-haired teen gaze upon him. 

“Serves you right for using pick-up lines on Kuga…” Beside him, Nanjo Koki commented in a tone of mild glee as the gray-haired teen eyed him with eyes with unbidden mirth lurking within. 

While Nayuki was involved in a silent staring game with Kitahara Ren, Ageha Riku was listening attentively to the discussion about the next part of the choreography steps for the song - ‘On-Stage’ that is taking place between Tsukigami Kaito and his pseudo-mom, Hoshitani Yuuta. 

Choreography usually takes weeks to complete, mostly because in a song there are various verses and chorus. And each verse tends to comprise of different positioning of the performers and uses a different combination of steps. Since it takes time for the performers to familiarize themselves with the steps sequences - Tsukigami usually choreographed the routine by breaking them into parts. Now that, they had gotten the steps for the first part of the choreography down - it's time to work on the second part of the song. 

Ageha Riku was startled out from his task of listening in to the discussion between Tsukigami Kaito and Hoshitani Yuuta when he suddenly heard a crash from behind. Turning around swiftly, Ageha was not surprised to find his fellow roommate and friend sprawl out on the ground with his leg entangled with the strap of a Nike Gym Bag. The gym bag that's involved has overturned on its' spot and it's content all spillover around the area where the bespectacled teen has fallen over. 

"...Sou, why are you always such a klutz?" Ageha Riku sighed aloud as he squatted to assist his friend in the task of regathering the items that have fallen out from the gym bag. 

A few steps away from them, the redhead of Stardust was busy typing away on his mobile device - likely on a chat with either the parents or a certain pink-haired teen from Team Hiragi. After all, Tengenji Kakeru didn't have many friends - and most of his friends are currently present in the practice hall. As such, one could easily deduce who is on the receiving end of the redhead teen's current text messages. 

Private chat between Ugawa Akira & Tengenji Kakeru, 8th of September 2018, 5pm

Kakeru: Akira-chan, Nayuki ask if you are okay with Saba Shioyaki [Grilled Mackerel] for today’s dinner. ฅ (ﾐ≗ ﻌ ≗ﾐ)∫

Akira: /(◕ㅅ◕) \ Saba Shioyaki with Steam-rice for dinner tonight? Is everyone having the same thing? 

Kakeru: Yes, Kuga is heading out for dinner with his girlfriend and Yuuta is meeting Ootori-senpai for their private dinner date tonight. So, it’s two people less that is eating the food which Nayuki is whipping up for this evening. Nayuki knows the training is taxing on you, considering your stamina level is just a tad above Ageha. So, he is offering to cook your dinner for the next few days to come. ^_^ 

Akira: Oh~ /(◕ㅅ◕) \ help me thanked him then. I’ll take him up on the offer, I'm too tired to cook after training... >_< Fuyusawa-senpai is a slave-driver! 

Kakeru: Okay, I’ll tell him you are alright with grilled mackerel for tonight’s dinner then. ^_^ I assumed you wanted tofu and seaweed miso soup to complete the dinner set? ｡^ ‿ ^｡

Akira: Yep ^_^ I’ll leave the choice of the salad dish up to him.

Kakeru: ｡^ ‿ ^｡ My training has ended for the day, do you want me to hang around and wait for you? 

Akira: Nah... it’s fine, we can meet up back at the dorm. I’m not sure when Fuyusawa-senpai would let us leave, to be honest. He just declared another 5 minutes break for us earlier, so I reckon he intends to keep us around for another 30 minutes. (•ㅅ•) 

Kakeru: Poor Akira-chan~ /ᐠ ｡ꞈ｡ ᐟ\ Alright then, I’ll see you back at the dorm. Although, I wouldn’t mind picking you up later if you need help... just buzz me and I’ll come back in for you. ^_^

Akira: ／ (= ∵=) ＼ Thank you for your offer. I’ll let you know if I decide to have you come back in and picks me up U ^ｪ^U

Kakeru: Okay~ (≈ㅇᆽㅇ≈)♡

Akira: ૮⍝◜•˕̮•◝⍝ა <3333

"Oi~ Ugawa-chan, break time's over. Kindly stop sending love messages to your loverboy already." Toraishi Izumi called out to the pink-haired teammate of his when he sighted the reappearance of Fuyusawa Ryo. 

Ugawa Akira rolls his eyes at Toraishi's comment, deciding to maintain silent about how Nayuki had offered to cook him food for the next few days to come. He decides to leave it up to fate to decide if Toraishi would get to enjoy the additional share of food prepare by Nayuki this evening, after all, outside of his share… there's likely some additional share of food the cream-haired teen would prepare. So, between Inumine and Toraishi, only one of them would get a chance at savoring the cream-haired teen's culinary products tonight. 

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Shiki, Shion, Irina-chan, Chiaki] - 8th of September 2018, 5.15pm

Shiki: So, how’s the meeting with the student council this afternoon? @Chiaki

Chiaki: You would've known the details if you had shown up for the meeting =_=; anyway, Ryo would have sent you the meeting minutes for your reference. Knowing you, there's an 85% chance of you not having read it yet because you're too lazy to read through the document… 

Shiki: (´∀｀•) Yep, I’m too lazy to open up the file and read. So, just give me a brief outline here in the GC. 

Chiaki: =_=; 

So, today's meeting - we have managed to reach an agreement on the welcoming reception to be provided to the stakeholders and the VIP guests. Atop of it, we have also gotten the brief program line-up for the stage performance. We are having the performance of Magic Time Maker last, and opening with the choir performances, followed by Team Ootori's performance of the Ayanagi Showtime. 

Shiki: Oh…okay, is this the finalized program list? 

Chiaki: Likely, Ryo would be putting together the program booklet once the student council sends him the design of the event booklet via email. 

PS: So, did you report in with Ootori-senpai about your lunch issue? 

Shiki: ^^; Yes, I heard from Shion that you'd combed the entire Kao Council building for my presence… sorry for the inconvenience caused when I pulled my vanishing act earlier this afternoon *Sweat-drop Emoji* anyway, rest assured that I did as you said - and report in, to Ootori-senpai soon after with a picture of the empty bento box to prove that I'm done with the task of eating lunch. 

Chiaki: Good. 

Shiki: Right, so… I have a question for you guys. Have anyone of you decided where to go after graduating from Ayanagi? 

Chiaki: Ryo is going into business, he's the only heir to his father's business empire so he doesn't have the freedom of choice. Then again, he's pretty good with paperwork so I think he'll do fine in a business setting future ^^; however, I wouldn't rule out the prospect of him doing freelance acting jobs on the side as a pastime or something ^^

Irina-chan: Figures XD don’t mind me saying this but he has the looks of some top-management tier kind of face than the front-end entertainer kind of looks to him :P 

Shion: =_= What kind of judgment was that based upon? 

Irina-chan: Guts? :P 

PS: I’m deciding between DHU and Tokyo school of music and dance college ^^; I have yet to make a final decision on which pathway to go yet. 

Shiki: I see, and Shion? How about you? Have you decided on your future progression path yet? 

Shion: Nope, but DHU is a good contender for my case. I might consider doing the NNT drama studio program too... still, I think an in-depth discussion between me and my family need to be carried out before I proceed with any application request to the various institutions. 

Chiaki: I’m considering enrolling for the Nihon Kogakuin Creators’ College, or if I wanted to be closer to where Ryo is going - then perhaps opting for the school of media course in Tokyo University of Technology in Hachioji. 

Shion: O_O Does that mean you already knew where Fuyusawa-kun is going after graduation? 

Chiaki: Depending on if he's going for Public-U or Private-U. Public - it would be Tokyo-U…Private - high chance of it being the Bunka University in Hachioji… His mom is a graduate of Bunka-Uni, faculty of law - after all… ┐( ˘_˘)┌ 

Shiki: I see… ^^;

Irina-chan: Speaking of, what brought this topic of discussion on? ヽ( ° ◇ °)ノ

Chiaki: Yes, exactly… what brought this discussion on, Shiki? (C_C)

Shion: I was wondering about the same thing as well… (‘◇’)

Shiki: ^^; Okay… right, I find myself in need of some directions? And also partly because I was wondering how many of us actually made up our mind on the impending future already ^^; 

Shion: O-O What do you mean by you find yourself in need of some directions? 

Shiki: To put it simply, my dad wishes to know if I'm keen on moving on to college or am I considering joining the workforce right after graduation… cause he needs to plan the family budget accordingly. ^^;

Shion: When did you speak with your dad? (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~

Shiki: Actually… I didn't speak to him directly. *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Chiaki: (๑•д •)Huh－？How do you know that if you didn’t speak to him directly?

Shiki: We kind of speak through Ootori-senpai? My dad is working for Ootori-senpai's dad, and Ootori-senpai has been going into his father's company to help out recently so they get a lot of chances to converse. Since my dad doesn't get to see me as often as Ootori-senpai does, the task of speaking to me about the impending future plans lies upon Ootori-senpai. 

Irina-chan: Okay…and?

Shiki: Right, so this wasn't the first time the topic came up for discussion. Ootori-senpai and I talked once about this before, but then, I was completely at a loss of what to do upon graduation so he asks me to give it some serious thought and that he would broach the topic with me again. So, he brought up this topic of discussion in the OtoHoshi family GC earlier… and I sort of ask him what are the options if I'm looking at a short term college since I don't think I am keen to do a full degree program, so I'm looking into diploma level courses instead. 

Shion: I see…I'm assuming Ootori-senpai did come back to you with the options available for the short term college courses? 

Shiki: That he did, but none of the options are close to my current family residence. And since it’s short-term colleges, they might not have school dorms for the students. When it comes down to looking for rental apartments, the hassle that comes with the procedures of renting an apartment aside - I doubt mom and dad would let me move out of my family home without me finding myself a trust-worthy roommate first. 

Irina-chan: AHA! I knew it… so, you were asking us about our college plans because you want to know if there is a possibility of enlisting us as your roommate to split the cost of the rental of a slightly larger size apartment - at least a 2DK sizing to fit 2 people in the unit. Am I right to say that? 

Shiki: Partly… but mostly the roommate is there to wake me up on days with classes/school, ensuring my survival until graduation I supposed ^^; of course, if the roommate is also going to the same college with me then it’s even better. Because that means, someone would be able to walk with me to school and to ensure that I didn’t meet any mishaps along the journey from the residential grounds to the school grounds. ^^; 

Shion: Out of curiosity, what would happen if you fail to get a roommate before the deadline for your choice of college application? 

Shiki: If I’m unable to find a roommate for myself, I guess the next alternative is to go to the same school in which Ootori-senpai is already enrolled in. At least, that way Ootori-senpai can continue to ‘look-after’ me ^^; 

Irina-chan: LMAO~ (˃̣̣̥▽˂̣̣̥) does that mean you would move into Ootori-senpai’s apartment if that’s the case? 

Shiki: ^^; Well… that’s the worst scenario actually, I think Ootori-senpai is leaning towards the option of getting me as a neighbor than a housemate since he is trying to get Hoshitani to agree to the idea of moving in. Pseudo-kid or not, I’m not sure if Ootori-senpai would be keen to have me in his apartment unit 24/7. ^^; besides, I doubt he has the space to house me in his apartment unit. His spare room, I heard, was full of things since he is using that spare room as a storage room. 

While Shiki Toma was conversing with his fellow friends in the gossip nest GC he had created originally to gossip about a certain aquamarine-haired friend of his… now the GC rotates the gossips between Fuyusawa and Shiki, himself. Of course, occasionally - they would chat about things concerning the task the Kao Council was tasked to do… usually, these topics came up because Shiki was too lazy to read his email in detail but dare not inquire about the situation in the other GC with Fuyusawa in it fearing the aquamarine-haired teen's possible reactions. 

Over at the Gusto restaurant where Kuga has suggested to meet his girlfriend for a dinner date, the stoic teen of Stardust arrives at the restaurant only to find that his girlfriend - Nayuki Yuki, was once again already present in the restaurant waiting for his arrival. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting…what time did you reach? Have you been waiting long?” Kuga Shuu approached the table where his girlfriend had seated herself to wait for his arrival, and said as he greeted the cheerful girl with hair in the shade of light-pink. 

“I reached about 15 minutes ago, I have the habit of arriving early. I know you are busy, and because dinner hours are always hard to get a table… I thought I should come in a tad earlier to secure us a table for our dinner date. And I’m glad I heed the advice of my inner voice, look at how crowded this place is starting to get now…” Nayuki Yuki mused aloud as she stood to greet her newly arrived boyfriend with a dazzling smile before settling back down into her seat. 

"..." Kuga Shuu sighed inwardly, the idea of always having his girlfriend waited for his arrival doesn't sit well with him. Especially, when both his mother and his childhood friend - Toraishi has told him repeated times not to let a lady wait for him and it should be him that arrives earlier than the lady while on a date. 

"Shuu, what's with that look on your face?" Nayuki Yuki blinked at her boyfriend who suddenly looks rather disheartened, out of the blue. 

"I'm feeling a tad down, I guess." Kuga Shuu sighed aloud as he meets eyes with his girlfriend who is now eyeing him with concern. 

“Huh? Is there any particular reason why you are feeling down?” Yuki pressed, looking quite baffled by the change of mood in her boyfriend.

"Hmm… I guess I'm feeling disheartened by how I'm always the one turning up late for a date excluding the number of times we went out on a date following the end of my modeling job. But even then, you were the one sitting on the sideline waiting for me to end my work for the day." Kuga Shuu sighed aloud as he explained the reason behind his sudden dispirited mood to his concern girlfriend. 

"...Is there a reason why you are feeling this way?" Nayuki Yuki frowned, before asking her boyfriend in response. It didn't seem to be in her boyfriend's nature to have pondered over such issues for no reason, so there must have been a trigger at some point in time. 

"My mom and Tora have been reminding me on countless occasions to never turn up late for a date. But it seems, I'm always the person that comes in late whenever we had a date arranged." Kuga Shuu explained. 

"I see… Shuu, let me emphasize that you're not late. I might have arrived earlier than you, true… but I'm early. You came in ahead of our agreed meet-up time as well, so you aren't late for a date at all. If anything, I was a tad too early. For instance, let's take today's dinner date as an example. Our agreed meet-up time was at 6pm, and when you came in just now - the time is 5.45pm. You came 15 minutes ahead of the agreed meet-up time, which is the standard protocol when it comes down to meeting a girl for a date. However, when you came in at 5.45pm - I was already seated here, but that's because I came in at 5.30pm. So, technically you aren't late - it's just me who decided to come in way ahead of the agreed meet-up time." Nayuki Yuki said, analyzing the situation to her boyfriend as she tried to snap the stoic teen out from this sudden 'downhearted' vibe that's rolling off her boyfriend's aura and putting a damper effect on their dinner date. 

“...Why were you here so early, anyway?” Kuga Shuu finally had it in him to ask, finally having snapped himself out from that sudden dispirited mood from before. 

“I was chased out by Tsumugi actually… she wants to nap, but can’t because I was too restless while waiting around at home for our meet-up time to arrive.” Nayuki Yuki sweat-dropped as she responded to her boyfriend’s inquiry with a visible pink flush on her cheeks. 

Kuga Shuu stared, slightly amazed by the response provided by his girlfriend. After a while, the purple-haired teen shakes his head in silent amusement over the reason that he sent his girlfriend over to their designated dinner date venue an entire half an hour before the originally agreed timing. Anyway, upon Yuki's mention of Tsumugi's name… the stoic teen suddenly recalls a certain slip of paper he now has on his person. 

"Right, before I forget… here are the measurements of the members outside of Stardust that needs to have the costume for the speech day performance tailored by Tsumugi and you." Kuga Shuu then retrieved the slip of paper from his gym bag and hand it over to his girlfriend, without delay. 

“Thanks, and here’s the menu. I have already looked it over, and more or less knows what I’m going to order. You, on the other hand, need to have a look at the menu.” Nayuki Yuki took the offered slip of paper from her boyfriend that contains the measurement details for the entire group of members performing for the speech day event, as she handed over the Gusto dinner menu over to her stoic boyfriend. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly overshot my intended completing timing… but well, at least I managed XD time skip for the next chapter for certain, will be skipping a few days ahead ^^; I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter thus far :D A little bit of KugaYuki towards the end of this chapter XD GC of OtoHoshi family & Gossip Nest featured in this chapter XD


	142. Kuga and Yuki…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, pardon the chapter title - I named it as such because majority of the chapter content ties in to the KugaYuki scenes ^^;
> 
> 1\. KugaYuki   
2\. Cameo of Team Ootori via GC  
3\. 'confrontation' of Na-chan and Kuga :P 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter ^_^

Upon returning home from the dinner date with Kuga Shuu, the elder Nayuki twin - Nayuki Yuki wasted no time in heading straight for the room she was sharing with her younger twin, Tsumugi. Pushing the door to the room open, Nayuki Yuki was rather surprised to find her younger sister not lazing about under the warm cocoon of the bed. Instead, Tsumugi was seated at her desk drawing away at something on the sketching pad. 

“I’m back!” Yuki calls out, drawing her younger twin’s attention away from the drawing and onto her return.

"Oh… Welcome back." Nayuki Tsumugi greeted her elder twin in her typical lethargic tone of voice. 

“I’m surprised you aren’t buried under your covers at this timing…” Nayuki Yuki commented dryly, knowing for a fact that usually by this time her younger twin tends to be on the verge of falling asleep in bed. 

“Well… the nap I took earlier on lasted longer than expected, I just woke up half an hour ago. Therefore, I find myself having difficulty going straight to bed now.” Tsumugi shrugged, as she commented to her elder sister in response. 

"...Then I supposed it's a good thing that tomorrow is Sunday, and thus there is no school." Yuki deadpans, seeing as there is a high chance of Tsumugi not being able to wake before noon tomorrow since the girl is still wide awake at present. Despite the timing now only being 9pm, usually, Tsumugi is half-asleep by this point in time. Then again, Tsumugi's sleeping hours are likely the most among all the Nayuki siblings. 

While Yuki can operate on the typical 8 hours of sleep pattern, and Nayuki Toru can live with 7 hours of sleep daily… Tsumugi tends to run on 9 hours of sleep. Since the younger Nayuki girl tends to K.O by 10pm, and wake up only at 7am on most days. Although, Tsumugi slept at 10pm on most days… by 9pm, you can easily find the girl completely dressed for bed and lazing about under her warm blanket covers.

“Indeed, so… you look quite blissful. Did anything good happen on your date?” Tsumugi pried slyly into the development of her elder twin’s relationship with their brother’s teammate - Kuga Shuu.

Upon the mention of the earlier date, Nayuki Yuki flushed a lovely shade of red in the cheeks. This particular reaction caused Nayuki Tsumugi to smirk in response, as she continues to fish for information. 

“Mou~ Tsumugi, why are you so nosy this evening?” Yuki lamented aloud, her face now the shade of lobster red. 

"Hmm…I supposed it's because I had a restful nap earlier, so I'm a tad more enthusiastic in finding out information concerning your relationship to Kuga Shuu. Come on, stop dodging the question and come out with it - did he kiss you? Was that why you are blushing so hard now?" Nayuki Tsumugi mused aloud before she continues to press her elder twin for a response. 

With hot flaming cheeks, Nayuki Yuki throws her younger sister a look of annoyance before she nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak. And then, the elder Nayuki girl had all but collect her pajamas - nightdress, and made a beeline for the bathroom to complete her nightly routine while escaping the interrogation of her younger twin. 

“...” Nayuki Tsumugi, upon noticing that her elder twin has fled her presence shrugged, before going back to her sketches. What she is sketching now is a new design that she has come up with for the performances for her brother and his friends, the only question now is which design to use for which performance. Oh well, she supposed she could finish up with the sketch first and discussed it with her sister the following day - when her sister isn’t blushing every single minute. 

Private chat between Nayuki Toru and Nayuki Tsumugi, 8th of September 2018, 9.20pm

Tsumugi: Nii-chan, Yuki just got in. It seems Kuga and she had finally kissed, she was blushing the shade of lobster red. o(o･`з･´o)ﾉ

Toru: O_O They kissed?! Where? On the lips?

Tsumugi: No idea, Yuki just fled from the room with her nightdress - I reckon she is trying to avoid being subjected to an interrogation. Feel free to interrogate your teammate on the details instead. ┐(￣ヮ￣) ┌

Due to Tsumugi's message to Nayuki Toru, Kuga Shuu upon returning to the dormitory was immediately cornered by the cream-haired teen of Stardust and subjected to an interrogation on the 'kiss' between him and his girlfriend - the younger sister of Nayuki Toru. 

Group-chat of Team Ootori [Kaito, Nayuki, Kerukeru, Kuga, Yuuta] - 8th of September 2018, 9.45pm

Kaito: !!(･∇･｀ゞ Guys! @Kerukeru, @Yuuta!

Yuuta: (・◇・)？Kaicchin, what’s up with that reaction?

Kerukeru: Yes, what’s up? (^･ｪ･^)

Kaito: I just saw Na-chan cornering Kuga upon his return to the dorm. At first, I thought it was strange that Na-chan was loitering about the lobby of the dorm - it turns out he's waiting for Kuga's return! ( ^ิ艸^ิﾟ） what do you reckon is the reason behind Na-chan’s decision to corner Kuga? XD

Kerukeru: ┐ (´•_•`) ┌ No idea, but I can make an educated guess. I supposed it had something to do with his precious sister… so perhaps, something has happened during that dinner date between Kuga and Yuki-chan? 

Yuuta: Indeed, maybe they kissed or something? Likely, Na-chan got a tip-off from Tsumugi and decides to corner Shuu-chan for interrogation or something. *Sweat-drop Emoji* After all, this is Na-chan who has an overrun imagination mind at work ^_^; 

While the remaining trio of Stardust speculates over the ‘confrontation’ between Nayuki Toru and Kuga Shuu, the stoic teen with dark-purple hair took only one look at the expression on Nayuki’s face and knew. His girlfriend must have shared the bit of information about their first kiss to Tsumugi, who in turn, decides to let the information slip to his cream-haired teammate. Thus, resulting in the current situation he was facing. 

“Kuga-kun, I received a tip-off from Tsumugi earlier claiming to say that you and Yuki had kissed earlier? Is that true?” Nayuki Toru pressed his stoic teammate for the information about the kiss between the teen and his sister, all the while keeping a stern expression on his face. 

“...Yes, I did kiss her goodbye earlier. If that’s what you are trying to figure out…” Kuga Shuu paused for a bit of time, before responding. Seeing as he’s dating Yuki at present, kissing is something they would eventually attempt. So, he supposed what Nayuki really wanted to know wasn’t the fact that they kissed but the detail on who was the one that took the initiative in the kissing act. 

After all, right from the starting point where Kuga had started to date Yuki… most of the acts were initiated by the girl as opposed to the stoic teen of Stardust. Nayuki Toru had been fretting over the idea of whether or not Yuki’s initiative approach to this particular relationship would have bothered Kuga, the cream-haired teen doesn’t want his teammate to consider his sister too daring. 

“Who initiated the kiss? Was it a kiss on the lips?” Nayuki hurried to press for more details.

"...I initiated the kiss, this time. And yes, it's a kiss on the lips." Kuga deadpans in response while fighting a blush that was threatening to crawl up his cheeks. "Do you have other questions, or can I leave already? And before you ask, I did hand the slip of paper with the members' measurements over to Yuki-chan."

“...” Nayuki sweat-dropped, inwardly kudos the teen for remaining unfazed despite the slight discomfort of being subjected to his interrogation at the lobby of the dorm building. “Erm… no, I have no further questions.” 

With Nayuki's response, Kuga Shuu nodded before brushing past the cream-haired teen heading straight for the bathroom. Initially, the stoic teen was going to return to his dorm room but upon remembering who his teammate was - the purple-haired teen decides to make a detour to the common bathroom instead. 

In the common bathroom, Kuga wasted no time in splashing water onto his face to cool off his cheeks that’s threatening to warm up at the questions he was being subjected to by his resident team-mom, and the overprotective elder sibling of his girlfriend. When he calmed down enough, the stoic teen withdrew the face towel he had in his gym bag that he usually reserved for use after a long day of training and patted dry his hands and face. Following this, he withdraws his mobile device from his bag and dropped a text message to his girlfriend. 

Private chat between Nayuki Yuki and Kuga Shuu, 8th of September 2018, 9.48pm

Shuu: (〃∇〃) Good Evening, Yuki-chan… 

Yuki: (●//▽//●) Good Evening, Shuu. 

PS: I should probably apologize, Tsumugi picks up on my happy vibe and decides to fish for information. I may or may not have given away the fact that we'd kissed to Tsumugi. I didn't tell her the details though, but she'd likely report her vague findings to onii-chan… ^^; 

Shuu: Yes, I’m well aware of that little detail. I came back to the dorm to find myself subjected to an interrogation from your brother. ^^; 

Yuki: O_O||| He didn’t ask you any embarrassing questions, did he? 

Shuu: Embarrassing questions … does interrogate me on the kiss itself counts towards your definition of an embarrassing question? 

Yuki: (〃ﾟдﾟ〃) Onii-chan… he interrogated you on the kiss?! What did he ask, exactly?!

Shuu: (◑○◑) Things like who initiated the kiss… and whether or not it was a kiss on the lips? ^^;

Yuki: Oh… (／≧ω＼) 

Shuu: It's fine, no need to worry about that. I mean, I know what I'm getting myself into by agreeing to date you when you confessed to me. While the questions might be a tad intrusive, but I do understand where your brother is coming from. He's a worrywart and the over-protective type. More-so, since I'm his friend and dating his precious little sister at the same time. ^_^ 

PS: Are you using a lip balm with fruity taste? 

Yuki: (ꈍꈊꈍ) Yes, you noticed? 

Shuu: Considering that you didn’t order a full set meal complete with drink bar service earlier on, and was apparently sipping away on plain water… the fact that your lips taste of raspberry is a dead giveaway. ( ⋂‿⋂’)

PS: Why were you drinking plain water though? That’s the first time I’d seen you skipping the drink bar service, if I’m, to be honest. 

Yuki: Ah… that's because I'm … erm… on my period. (∩ё∩)

Shuu: Oh… I see ^^; I apologized if my question has caused you any discomfort. 

Yuki: It’s fine, (/‿＼✿)

Shuu: Well then… it’s getting late, I shan’t delay you from bed further. Goodnight, Yuki-chan ^_^ 

Yuki: Goodnight, <3333 (●´v｀人)*:.｡o○good йｉｇнт○o｡.:*(人´v｀○)

Setting aside the mobile device on the nightstand, Nayuki Yuki flicked off the night-lamp sitting atop of her nightstand and crawl under her bed-cover to settle in for the night. 

“Tsumugi-chan, don’t stay up too late or it’s going to mess with your sleeping patterns for tomorrow.” Yuki reminded as she let out a yawn. 

“Just go to bed, Yuki. I’ll go to bed soon; I just need to finish up this last part for the design.” Nayuki Tsumugi commented, relying on the desk lamp to finish up her work as the rest of the lights in the room has more or less been switched off to facilitate a more conducive environment for bed. 

“Design...? What design?” Nayuki Yuki inquires, sleepily. 

“For the costumes – you can look at it tomorrow, and see whether or not to use it for the speech day performance.” Tsumugi responded, ‘shooing’ her sleepy twin away to bed while she continues to work on her design for the costumes. 

It was the following morning when Yuki woke, that she recalled the slip of paper with the performers’ measurements which she has received from her boyfriend the evening before is still sitting in her bag somewhere. Flicking a look at the time reflected on the digital clock sitting atop of her nightstand, Nayuki Yuki decides to indulge and sleep in for a bit. After all, it’s Sunday - so there isn’t really a need for her to wake up early since there isn’t a need to turn up in school on Sundays. 

The next time Yuki woke, it was due to the effect and the feeling of a full bladder. Turning around as she sat up in bed, the elder Nayuki twin flicked her eyes over to where her younger twin slept and was greeted by the sight of the still deeply asleep Tsumugi. With a shake of her head, Yuki headed off towards her own desk, situated in between the two wardrobe closet units and sat down in her chair. Once seated down, Yuki proceeds to reach for the second drawer of her study desk where she kept her grooming supplies. 

Withdrawing her hairbrush from within, the elder Nayuki girl proceeds to brush her hair lightly and straighten it out before tying it up casually in a ponytail before turning to leave the bedroom for the toilet to empty her full bladder before proceeding into the powder room to freshen up as she readied herself for the day ahead. 

“Good morning, Mom. Good morning, Dad.” Nayuki Yuki greeted as she entered the dining area of her family home to find her father seated at the table with a copy of the morning newspaper in hand. Her mother, on the other hand, is bustling about in the kitchen with the sliding door to the kitchen left open. 

“Good morning, Yuki-chan. Is Tsumugi awake yet?” The lady of the household inquires, as she handed the plate of American breakfast over to her elder daughter to bring it out to the dining area for her family members. 

“Nope, I doubt she will wake before noon.” Yuki shakes her head in response as she took the two plates of breakfast out to the dining table, and set one plate down in front of her father while placing the other plate of breakfast in front of her own seat. 

“Hmm…well then, I’ll just leave her breakfast covered up in a food wrap and leave it in the fridge then. Do heat it up for her when she wakes, don’t let her do it herself. I do not need to come home to find my entire kitchen destroyed…” The lady of the household commented in a dry tone of voice. 

“Sure, mom… you are heading out for today?” Yuki inquires, feeling surprised by her mother’s remarks. 

“Yes, your maternal grandaunt fell the other day and landed herself in the hospital. I promised to visit her alongside your aunt, I’ll be leaving shortly.” The mother of the Nayuki siblings commented in response. 

“Noted, mom. I’ll ensure that Tsumugi stays out of your precious kitchen.” Yuki nodded in response to her mother’s instruction. 

Yuki didn’t bother asking her father of his plans, his parents are very close to one another despite the number of years they were married to one another. From the point they got hitched to the present point in time, her parents were always seen traveling in one another companionship except for work reasons. 

It was another two hours before Tsumugi finally crawls out of bed, and start going about getting ready for the day ahead. Yuki waited until Tsumugi came out from the powder room, looking relatively awake before asking if the girl wanted breakfast. 

"...Shouldn't it be considered brunch now? Since it's already 11am…" Tsumugi blinked as she commented dryly in response. 

“It can be considered as brunch if you like, mom has already made breakfast for you. It’s now in the fridge… if you want to eat it now, I’ll go and heat it up for you.” Yuki rolls her eyes in response as she directed her words at her twin sister. 

“Oh… okay then. By the way, where did mom and dad go?” Nayuki Tsumugi finally had it in her to inquire, after realizing that the entire house is rather quiet. 

“Our grandaunt fell and injured herself, landing herself in the hospital… mom and dad went over to the Saitama prefecture to visit her. They would be back by this evening though, so dinner would still be prepared by mom.” Yuki shrugged her response, as she bustled about the kitchen to heat up the breakfast her mother prepared for Tsumugi in the microwave oven. 

“I see… okay, so what’s on our agenda for this afternoon?” Tsumugi inquires, she has a few things planned in mind to do but she wanted to double-check with her sister first. 

"I have the measurements of the other members who are involved in the speech day performances, remind me to pass it over to you later. And then, I supposed we could do an inventory check on the materials to see if everything is available. If not, we probably have to pop by the shop to replenish the materials needed for the costumes." Yuki responded, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Right, while on the subject - I've just come up with a new design for the costumes last night. Perhaps you can have a look at it later, and then we will decide on which design to use for which performance later." Tsumugi commented, not in any rush to head back to their room to collect her sketchpad. 

"Sure, we can look it over after you finished the food." Yuki nodded in agreement with Tsumugi's comment. 

Private chat between Kuga Shuu and Nayuki Yuki, 9th of September 2018, 11.15am

Yuki: (*´∀｀)ノＧood morning ~ <333 

Shuu: Good morning, <333 

Yuki: Enjoy your meeting with your mom later, I’m not swinging by. Mom and Dad went out to the Saitama prefecture to visit my grandaunt who fell yesterday and landed herself in the hospital. So, I need to stay home and prepare lunch for Tsumugi-chan. So, I’m most likely spending my time today at home working on the costumes. ^_^ 

Shuu: Noted, I’ll be looking forward to the end product of your design ^_^ 

Yuki: Oh~ you have so much faith in our fashion sense now? :P

Shuu: I have never doubted the fashion sense of the infamous Nayuki twins, it's Tengenji and Tsukigami that doubt your capabilities. The only thing I doubted was whether or not you girls could finish the 5 sets of costumes within the limited time frame of two weeks. Besides, you gals have proven them wrong since then - isn’t that right? ^_^

Yuki: ＠ ＾▽＾ ＠ That’s true ^_^ 

PS: Alright, I’ll talk to you later ~ <333 

Shuu: ^_^ See you again, soon ^_^ <333

After Tsumugi has eaten, Yuki wasted no time in retrieving the slip of paper that was full of the measurements of the performers for the speech day performance outside of the members of Stardust. 

“Okay, let’s see... a total of 14 costumes – how are we going to split up our workload to ensure that the costumes would be in time for the performance on the 22nd of September event?” Nayuki Yuki took her notebook out to take down notes as she handed the measurements over to her younger sister, Tsumugi. 

"14 sets of costumes divided by 2 would make it 7 sets for each of us to handle. Taking into consideration that we have managed to make 5 costumes from scratch, or rather literally from scratched within 1.5 weeks. We have 18 days from today until 22nd September to complete the tailoring/fitting, I would like to think we are capable of handling the challenge.” Tsumugi frowned before responding, tapping a finger under her chin as she addressed her elder sister. 

“True... but we are also entrusted with the duty to come up with the performance attire for Stardust 9 during the Ayanagi Festival on the 5th of October though," Yuki commented, a frown marring her features as she said to her sister. 

"13 days – we have 13 days to work on the costumes for Stardust 9. I'll say, we focus on the speech day performance attires first. The costumes for the Ayanagi Festival aren't that pressing yet, besides – the song they are performing for the Ayanagi Festival is a modification of one of the existing music meant for Stardust from their stockpile of music inventory. Which means we technically already have the idea of the costumes in mind, we just need to pull them out from the portfolios and start working on them. That saves us the hassle of having to redesign the costumes and all." Tsumugi stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Alright then, let's do as you say. We will stick with the original design for the Ayanagi Festival performance, and leave that for later. For now, we will focus wholly on speech day performance. So, you were saying you have a new design in mind for the speech day performance last night?" Yuki nodded in response, steering the topic of conversation upon the new costume design which she has seen her younger sister works upon before bedtime last night. 

“Yes, here’s the sketch of the design I have in mind. You can take a look at it and let me know what you think. Meanwhile, I’ll go to the toilet first.” Tsumugi said, handing over the sketching pad she had retrieved moments earlier when her elder sister is still washing up the dishes in the kitchen. 

For a while, there was silence as Nayuki Yuki inspected the sketch of the costume design in silence. And then, the elder Nayuki girl nodded in approval and said. "I supposed we can go with this design... but let's do a bit of a modification to the design so we can customize them to suit the two different groups performing the song." 

“Okay, so we keep the outer garb design but modified the inside?” Tsumugi mused aloud as she shifted inquiring eyes upon her elder twin sister – Yuki. 

“The collars, and the color scheme.” Yuki mulled over the design for a little bit, and then using Tsumugi’s design as a base – she sketched another drawing of the design she has in mind. Between the two of them, they decide to have two different costume designs in the same performance – differing in the collars and color scheme of the costumes. 

The next few hours that follow see the Nayuki twins testing out various color combinations using the aid of the fashion design software installed on their laptop. Eventually, they decided to use white for the members of Team Hiragi and black for the members of Stardust 9. 

"Alright, now to decide upon our respective duties. Who to take charge of whose costumes, so Tsumugi – which design are you looking forward to work on?" Yuki inquires, knowing full well the tendency is Tsumugi would prefer to work on the costumes in the design that she came up with. 

“I’ll do Team Hiragi’s costumes, you can do the rest. I’ll help you out if I still have time to spare after finishing with the costumes for the members of Team Hiragi.” Nayuki Tsumugi responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Because, really... although she has no objections to her sister’s design that’s modify and based on her own design – she still wanted to create a costume of a design that she was wholly in charge of coming up with. Thus, after debating for some time – Tsumugi decides to focus her full attention on the attires for the members of Team Hiragi, this time around. 

Although making 14 sets of costumes within 18 days sounds like a lot of work to do, but now that they have their designs decided upon, and the ample supply of raw materials on hand. The rest would be considered easy, outside of the cutting of the cloth into its appropriate sizing… the sewing can be done via the sewing machines. Sewing on a machine is definitely faster and more efficient than sewing via hands… and now if Yuki just barricades herself at home to work on the tailoring of the costumes - 18 days is considered ample time to get the costumes out for the speech day event. 

It is with this particular thought in mind that Nayuki Yuki drops a text to her boyfriend - Kuga Shuu of Stardust, informing the teen that she is putting a halt to their weekly dates until the costumes for the two performance events are completed. Thankfully, the performance of the 'Ayanagi Showtime' during speech day does not need a new attire - they can just use the same set of attires for their 'Eien Stage' performance during the graduation ceremony performance segment back in April. 

Kuga Shuu was just sitting down to lunch with his mother back in his family home - the apartment unit in the Tama area of Tokyo. While the purple-haired teen was a little sad to see that there will be no further dates between him and his lovely girlfriend for the next few weeks to come, he could see why it is necessary to cut back on the time they spend outside since there’s a lot of costumes the girls need to work on before the day for the performances arrives. 

“Shuu… what’s wrong?” Kuga Michiko inquires, upon noticing the slightly melancholy vibe emitting off the aura of her stoic son. 

"Nothing, it's just Yuki-chan informing me that due to the time-clutch they are on for the making of the costumes… we would need to put our weekly dates on hold until the rush for the 14 sets of costumes is completed." Kuga shrugged, typing a word of encouragement and added a few emoticons that cheered the girls on - sending it into his chat with his girlfriend before setting his mobile device aside to focus on the lunch session with his mother. 

"Oh… well, 14 sets of costumes do sounds like a lot. You said Yuki-chan is working on these 14 sets of costumes with only her sister to assist her?" Kuga Michiko inquires, as she seeks clarification on the information she had received earlier from her son. 

"To be exact, they are likely splitting up the workload. So, there is an 85% chance of them handling 7 sets of costumes each." Kuga responded with a shrug, as he took another mouthful of the delicious pork cutlets rice bowl dish his mother has prepared for him this afternoon. 

"Hmm… although going on a date is not in the option since it would be taking up too much time on her part. You could consider dropping by the place where she's working on the costumes together with her younger sister and cheered her on with some snacks and drinks. Surely, they would need to take time off for breaks every so often. One can only remain focus on their work for a limited period, anything over is not going to be productive." Kuga Michiko suggested, before asking her son on the opinion of the pork cutlet rice she had prepared this afternoon. 

“So, how’s the Katsudon this afternoon?” Michiko asks, diverting the topic of conversation away from her son’s relationship with Yuki-chan and onto the recipe she has used for this afternoon’s lunch instead. 

"It's alright, why are you asking me something like this?" Kuga Shuu asks his mother in return, a look of confusion etched on his face. Not someone skilled in the cooking department, the now 17-year-old teen can't really tell if any modification has been made to the recipe. He only knows whether the food is good or bad, basing them purely on the taste of the dish after tasting it for himself. 

Kuga Michiko huffed, inwardly wishing that his son’s girlfriend is around. At least, the girl would be able to tell that she had changed the recipe used. Previously, she was using ribs chop with the bones removed for her Katsudon recipes. Today, she decides to switch it out with pork loin steak for the dish… too bad Yuki-chan isn’t around, so she can’t get any constructive feedback. Her son is completely useless in this particular aspect, while she has trained her son up to be capable of preparing simple meals but she definitely couldn’t send her boy out to pick out groceries. The boy can’t even tell the difference between the different parts of the meat. 

Rolling her eyes at her son’s response, Kuga Michiko mulled over the situation for a bit before speaking to her son, again. “Shuu, you do know where Yuki-chan stayed right?” 

"Eh? Yes…that I do know, is there a reason why you're asking about her residence?" Kuga Shuu responded, feeling wary all of a sudden. His mother never pries into things without a valid reason, so it stands to reason for him to be a tad wary of his mother's inquiry. 

"Good." Kuga Michiko nodded in response before she pulls her mobile phone out and dropped a text message to the cheerful and optimistic girl her son has been dating for some months now. 

Private chat between Nayuki Yuki and Kuga Michiko, 9th of September, 1pm

Michiko: (⌒∇⌒)ノ”” Yuki-chan~ 

Yuki: Oh~ good afternoon, Michiko-san. Sorry for not being able to show up for lunch today, did Shuu explain to you the reason of my unavailability? 

Michiko: He did explain… and I do understand where you're coming from. Good luck on your costume-making project, I hear you and your sister are trying to make 14 sets of costumes within 18 days? It sounds like a huge challenge, so good luck! While on the subject, have you taken lunch yet? 

Yuki: (✿°o°) I forgot… Tsumugi took brunch so she wasn’t hungry yet, and because we were busy… I kind of forgot to prepare lunch for myself. >_< Thanks for the reminder, I shall go and make myself a quick lunch… 

Michiko: Yuki-chan, don't worry. I'll send Shuu over with a bento for you, with his motorbike - I'm sure the food would arrive at your doorstep in about 45 minutes. 

Yuki: O_O||| Eh?! Michiko-san, I thank you for the offer but really… there’s no need to trouble Shuu to play delivery for food. I can easily make a quick and simple lunch for myself. ^^;

Michiko: Yuki-chan, it’s more of the fact that I need your feedback on the dish I prepared for this afternoon lunch. I modified/switch the recipe, but my son is utterly useless in providing feedback since he didn’t even notice what was different between today’s version of the dish and the usual version of the same dish which I’d prepared. o(*´Д｀)o

PS: I really wanted your opinion on the dish, so please allow me to send you a bento of today’s dish with Shuu. *Pleading face Emoji* 

Yuki: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Alright then… if Shuu doesn’t mind making the trip. ^^; 

Michiko: Of course, he wouldn’t mind! That settles it! I’ll send him over shortly. ^_^ 

With that message conveyed, Kuga Michiko promptly stood and made her way towards the kitchen cabinet. After rummaging through the lower cabinets of her kitchen for some minutes, the 40-year-old widow finally located the lunch box she used to pack her son’s lunch for school during her son’s elementary school days. And then, the lady promptly starts bustling about her kitchen area packing up the bento box with her lunch menu for the day - the pork cutlets rice. 

During this period, Kuga Shuu could only stare uncomprehendingly at his mother’s antics as he wonders why his mother was seen packing a bento(?) surely, his mother wasn’t expecting him to bring the leftover back to the dorm and eats it for dinner, right? 

"Shuu, send this over to Yuki-chan for me - will you? I'd spoken to her on the chat, she has forgotten to make lunch so I had offered to send you along with a bento for her with the dish I had prepared with the new recipe. I told her I need some constructive feedback from her, so she has agreed to let you deliver the bento over. So, Shuu - stop wasting time and hurry along. It's a 45 minutes drive from here to her place, isn't it?!" Kuga Michiko said as she turns to look at her son with a thermal insulated bento carrier bag. The bento she had packed earlier now sits within the carrier bag, and then the lady had all but pressed the carrier bag into her son's hands before shooing the teen out of the apartment. 

“Huh?” Kuga Shuu was gobsmacked, completely dumbfounded by his mother’s acts. Blinking down at the bento carrier bag he had in hand, as well as the jacket he had taken off upon arrival earlier - the 17-year-old was stunned speechless as he stared at the closed door of his family home in utter disbelief. 

Shaking his head momentarily, Kuga Shuu then turns on his heels to leave for the parking facility where he had parked his motorbike and set off towards the direction of the Nayuki family home. Pulling out his mobile device, Kuga Shuu dragged out the chat conversation he had with his girlfriend and informed the girl that he’s now on his way over to the family home of the Nayuki. 

Private chat between Nayuki Yuki and Kuga Shuu, 9th of September 2018, 1.15pm

Shuu: Yuki-chan, I'm on my way over now. I will reach at 2pm… *Sweat-drop Emoji* Can I say I'm quite stunned by my mom's antics? 

Yuki: ^^; Thank you… I’m quite stunned myself, to be honest. I tried to deter, but your mom is quite insistent. 

PS: She says she needs my constructive feedback on a new recipe? What new recipe is that? *Curious Emoji*

Shuu: She made Katsudon for lunch… but apparently, she changed her recipe and the parts used for the pork cutlets. I was completely clueless about the difference, so she probably finds it exasperating to ask about my thoughts on the dish. Since I only answer her 'good' when she asks about my feedback. Earlier on, she was lamenting about not having you around - since you are more likely to notice the difference in the Katsudon served this afternoon =_=;

Yuki: I see ^^; 

Shuu: Anyway, I'll pass by the convenience store later before arriving at your place. Do you need anything from the convenience store? I could pick it up for you since it's along the way… 

Yuki: Pick up some yogurt for us? The Meiji Yogurt, any flavors would do. ^^; 

Shuu: Noted, see you shortly. ^_^ 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied… or rather, plans go pear-shaped again >_< I was going to do time skips in this chapter, but turns out - I ended up writing about events on Sunday, 9th September 2018 instead ^^; So, chapters does have a mind of its own… >_< In the end, this chapter was exclusive to KugaYuki… Cameo appearance of the other members-only via GC of Team Ootori ^^; Regardless, despite the heavy KugaYuki content - I hope it still provides you with some forms of entertaining factor. That's all for now, see you tomorrow ^^; 


	143. Kuga Shuu, the food delivery man...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweat-drop, apology for the late update ^^; Last minute added in a last few lines to the chapter and delayed for a bit. Also, I woke up late :P   
Don't be fool by the title, this chapter is not exclusive to KugaYuki... I only named it as such because I don't know what to name the chapter as ^^;
> 
> 1\. KugaYuki at the start  
2\. Tsumugi, baby steps to not so dependent on yuki...  
3\. TenGawa moments  
4\. Team Sazanami duo cameo  
5\. OtoHoshi Family GC... :P
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter XD Ciao~ See you tml.

Like a true food delivery guy, Kuga Shuu handed the bento carrier bag and the bag of yogurt he had purchased from the convenience store nearby over to his girlfriend upon arriving at the doorstep to the family home of the Nayuki. 

“Hey, thanks for coming over specially to deliver the food to me.” Nayuki Yuki said, as she took the bento carrier bag and the bag of yogurt, she had requested for her boyfriend to get on her behalf from the convenience store. 

The yogurt was actually a request from Tsumugi, the yogurt in their fridge has finished up but Tsumugi was too lazy to head out and buy for her own consumption. The original plan was for them to swing by the convenience store or supermarket the following day after school ended to make the purchase, but that would mean having no yogurt for the day. So, when Tsumugi read the message from her boyfriend over her shoulder, the younger Nayuki twin had requested for her boyfriend to make the errand on their behalf instead. 

“You’re welcome and it’s no hassle - either way, the original plan was to visit mom for lunch and leave around 2pm. So, when she asks me to make the trip over to deliver the bento to you - I’m only leaving a tad earlier than planned. It isn’t as though I’m heading back to the Tama area after leaving, so it really isn’t that much of an inconvenience to me.” Kuga Shuu shakes his head in response, waving off his girlfriend’s apologetic response for the inconvenience caused. 

“I see, and what do you have planned after this?” Yuki nodded as she inquires, debating inwardly with herself on the idea of whether or not to invite her boyfriend into her family home. 

After all, her parents were out… so if Yuki intends to invite her boyfriend into her home, this is the best opportunity. Due to her reluctance to let her mom went into the frenzy overdrive mode of planning a wedding or whatsoever before she's ready, inviting her boyfriend over for a visit while her parents were home isn't really advisable. So, from the point Nayuki Yuki started to date Kuga, all she has had her boyfriend did when the teen sends her home was to drop her off a few steps away from her family home and she would walk her way from the drop-off point to her family home alone. 

“Hmm… I’ll be helping Tora out with some packing tasks I supposed.” Kuga Shuu shrugged his response, recalling the text message he had received from his childhood friend minutes ago. 

"Packing tasks?" Yuki was intrigued, just what kind of packing does Toraishi requires her boyfriend's assistance with? Toraishi doesn't look like the type of guy that doesn't know how to pack things… but then again, Yuki doesn't really know a lot about the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi outside of the fact that the teen is a gossip and a womanizer. 

"Yes… apparently, he has decided to sort through his wardrobe and organize them by filtering out the clothes he no longer favors or wear. There's a charity drive going on in a nearby community center, I think he was thinking of donating out his older clothes. That, and his ex-girlfriends, some of them enjoy going shopping and occasionally gifted him clothing that he doesn't really wear… so I believe he intends to use this opportunity to rid his wardrobe of such attires too. Either way, apparently, hie has quite an extensive wardrobe that he alone can't finish sorting through them and decides to enlist my help in the procedure." Kuga Shuu shrugged as he commented to his curious girlfriend in response. 

“Oh… alright then, I guess I’ll see you when it’s time for the fitting session.” Nayuki Yuki responded, nodding towards her boyfriend with a look of gratitude before turning back into the house. 

"Yuki-chan, I know you're busy working on the costumes but do remember to eat and sleep as per the norm. I'll chat with you soon." Kuga Shuu calls out before his girlfriend could close the front door to the house. 

“Thank you for your concern, Shuu. I’ll make it a point to bear that in mind as I worked on the costumes. Goodbye, and I’ll wait for your text later tonight.” Yuki bestowed a bright and cheerful smile to her boyfriend before closing the front door and scurry back to the kitchen to put away the yogurt and get her own cutlery to enjoy the bento lunch her boyfriend’s mother decides to pack for her this afternoon. 

The Nayuki sisters work consistently on their respective projects, Yuki focusing her attention on the costumes meant for the five members of Stardust while Tsumugi works on the costumes for Team Hiragi. Only after they were done with the costumes for the two teams, they would then move on to the costumes for the other four performers. Although, they make sure to do the cutting of the cloths for the costumes portion first. Only the color matching would be done at a later point in time since they are giving priority to the members of Team Hiragi and Team Ootori first. 

To better facilitate their work, Yuki had left the measurement slip with her sister since she is working on the costumes for her brother’s team that she already knew the members’ measurements by this point in time. Tsumugi, on the other hand, who is working on the costumes for Team Hiragi would need the measurement details more than she does. 

“Yuki, do you have the contact numbers of the members for Team Hiragi?” Tsumugi suddenly commented that night, as they ready themselves for bed. 

“I think so… why?” Yuki blinked, taking a bit of time to actually respond to her sister’s words since the question kind of caught her off-guard. 

“Perhaps you should write them down and pinned it up on the bulletin board… just in case.” Tsumugi said in response. 

“In case of what?” Yuki prompted, pressing her sister to elaborate on the comment. 

"Well… the measurements were hand-written, isn't it? I just thought it might be good to double-confirm the measurement details via text message before I have sewn the cloth together and start making the costume. It would be a lot harder to amend if any of the measurements were misread… especially, some people have a bad habit of writing 1 and 7 in a similar pattern. So, if one is not careful - it's quite easy to misread the digit for another." Tsumugi then justifies her reasoning using the cons of handwritten measurements. 

The girls have a bulletin board hang up on the blank wall beside Yuki's wardrobe, it's a board that Yuki leaves behind notes for Tsumugi's references and a series of emergency contacts has also been pinned up on the bulletin board for Tsumugi's benefits. After all, the girl was lazy enough to not make it a point to remember their parents' and family members' contact numbers… so if, Tsumugi neglected to charge up her mobile device and the device went flat on the girl. There is a very high possibility of Tsumugi being unable to contact them at any point in time, even in the case of an emergency. Thus, Yuki thought it prudent to have the contact numbers of their family members written down and pinned onto the board for her sister's references when necessary.

“I see… well, I’ll leave their number on the bulletin board for you tomorrow.” Nayuki Yuki shrugged, as she crawled into bed to retire for the night. 

As it turns out, Tsumugi did end up having the need to contact some of the numbers via text to verify their measurements. The reason being - she had accidentally toppled over her morning breakfast juice over the slip of paper that has the measurements written on the morning of the 12th of September 2018, Wednesday. The juice has caused the ink used for some of the measurements to run and smudged - causing the writing to be completely illegible. 

Thankfully, she was already halfway through with the costume for Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo… so all that’s left are the costumes for Inumine Seishiro, Ugawa Akira and Toraishi Izumi. Inumine is easy, being a trainee with Daikoku Productions - it means Akemi-san has the measurements for the forest-green haired teen. So, Tsumugi could just get the measurement details off from the wardrobe-in-charge of ‘MoonS’ and ‘KitaKore’. 

Private chat between Akemi and Nayuki Tsumugi, 12th of September, 7.30am

Tsumugi: Akemi-san, sorry to disturb you at this hour. Can you do me a favor, help me check the measurements for Inumine Seishiro [Trainee under Daikoku Productions] and send the details to me before the end of today? I need his measurements for the making of his performance attire for a school event. Thanks in advance. 

Akemi: Noted on your request, Tsumugi-chan. I’ll send you the details after I retrieve his record from the office, I’m still on my way to work. 

Private chat between Ugawa Akira and Nayuki Tsumugi, 12th of September, 7.38am

Tsumugi: Ugawa-san, kindly send me your measurements again. I had the misfortune to misplace the original hand-written measurements. 

Ugawa: 33 inches [chest], 30 inches [sleeves], 28 inches [waist], 28 inches [inseam]. 

Tsumugi: Noted. Thank you for your prompt response. 

Upon ending the text message exchange with Ugawa Akira, Nayuki Tsumugi move on to the next person on the list of people to contact. And the next person just so happens to be a certain gossip and womanizer of Team Hiragi – Toraishi Izumi. 

Private chat between Toraishi Izumi and Nayuki Tsumugi, 12th of September, 7.45am

Tsumugi: Tora, can I have your measurements again? I accidentally toppled over my breakfast beverage on the slip of paper, and now the writings are smudged and completely illegible. 

Tora: O_O Wait… who is this actually? Rather, which of the Nayuki twins do this number belongs to? 

Tsumugi: … I’m Nayuki Tsumugi. I would have thought you already had Yuki’s number? 

PS: How did you know this number belongs to either one of us?

Tora: Actually, that's a misconception. I didn't have either of your numbers until now… while on the subject, where on earth did you get this number? I know you have the number that's already been terminated since my mom gave it to you when we had the misfortune to swap our phones the last time around. *Curious Emoji*

PS: =_= your text gave it away since you mentioned the term ‘measurements’ and the term ‘again’ in the same sentence. Seeing as I'd only given my measurements to Nayuki-chan a few days ago, and literally, everyone knows where these measurements are going to end up with - it's only logical to assume that the text message comes from one of the Nayuki twins. Does that answer your question? 

Tsumugi: Yes. It does, thank you for the clarification. 

PS: In response to your query… I got your number off Yuki. Speaking of, can you hurry up and let me know your measurements? I don’t really have time for idle chit-chat, I need to head off to class soon. 

Tora: O_O How did Yuki-chan even get my number in the first place? 

PS: How do you want the measurement, inches or cm? Head off to class…? You’re already in school?

Tsumugi: Inches or cm matters not, they work in the same way. Just send the details to me before the end of today. Else, I can’t proceed with the creation of your costume for the performance. To answer your question, yes - I’m already in school. 

PS: As to how Yuki knows your number, I presumed either your team leader gave her the number or she got the number of Kuga. 

Tora: I see, okay. I’ll come back to you in a minute with the measurement details. Okay, here’s it. 

Measurements: Chest - 37 inches, Sleeve - 32 inches, Waist - 30 inches, Inseam - 31 inches. 

PS: School starts so early at Touou? *Curious Emoji*

Tsumugi: Noted. Thank you for the prompt response. 

PS: Only Wed, we have homeroom on Wed - so we need to reach school earlier. I thought you dated someone from Touou before, shouldn't you know this information by now? 

Tora: Roughly how long would it take for the costume to be ready? *Curious Emoji*

PS: I didn't exactly take note of such information… besides, it's been 6 months since I dated many girls from your school. So, it's quite likely that this information has long been forgotten. 

Tsumugi: 3-5 days. I’m now working on your leader's costumes; I intend to start working on the costumes for the remaining members of Team Hiragi by tomorrow. Once completed, I will send the costumes over for a fitting session. If no amendments are needed, I will move on to help my twin out with the remaining costumes. Now if there’s nothing else you would like to know; I need to get ready for my first class of the day. 

Tora: ^^; Nope, I’ve got no more questions.

Upon ending the message, Toraishi Izumi stared at the number of the younger Nayuki twin for some minutes before shrugging and proceed to save the girl’s contact number in his phone’s contact list. 

Ever since the mishap with his other phones, Toraishi Izumi has got no more contacts of girls in his contact list. The only people he had on the contact list of this particular phone was his family members, and friends - outside of his female relatives, Nayuki Tsumugi is the only female contact he had in his current mobile gadget. 

Moreover, ever since the 'painful' experience of being beaten up by several over-protective siblings of the girls he had been stringing along... Toraishi has really repented. At least, he has cut back on his habits of chatting every single female up that he comes across these days. Besides, his mother had warned him about dating casually and said if anything some girls claim to be pregnant after a messy break-up with him – she is no longer going to clean up after him, had sort of scare Toraishi away from the idea of casual dating. Especially with how prompt his mother had disengaged his mobile service with Sakura Mobile, the gray-eyed teen dares not question the possibility of his mother's words since. 

Regardless, the idea of wooing Nayuki Tsumugi wasn't even on Toraishi's mind at this point in time. For now, he only decides to save the girl's contact details because he thought it would be a useful contact to have in the future. Anyone with common sense knows that the Nayuki twins would grow up to become established fashion designers, their talent in fashion design is so glaringly obvious that anyone would be considered blind to not have noticed this little detail. 

On Tsumugi’s part, she had already saved all the contact numbers she had gotten her elder twin – Nayuki Yuki to pin up on the bulletin board in their room into her mobile device before leaving the house this morning. Mainly because she’s too lazy to refer to the board every single time when the need to contact someone on the list arises. Although, she normally would leave the task of contacting people to her sister most of the time… sometimes, she might see the need to contact these people herself. 

For example, the situation she encountered earlier this morning during breakfast. Yuki is already busy enough with the making of the costumes for the members of Stardust 9 since she has decided to focus fully on the creation of the costumes for the members of Team Hiragi. 

Therefore, when Tsumugi realized she had accidentally spilled her cranberry juice all over the slip of paper with the measurements written upon… the younger Nayuki girl knew she needs to take responsibility and initiated contact with the few individuals on her part rather than wait around for her sister to assist her. 

If there’s anything Tsumugi agrees with her mother, it would be that Yuki is not going to be around for her to depend upon forever. This little detail has been glaringly obvious these days, in particular, when Yuki starts breaking away from her constant companionship to spend time with the members of the Kuga family. Albeit, the Kuga family only comprises of the mother - Kuga Michiko and the son, who is also the boyfriend of her elder twin - Kuga Shuu. At least, these are the only members from the Kuga family that Tsumugi knows about.

So, it was with the thought of independence in mind that Tsumugi decides to take the initiative in contacting Ugawa, Toraishi, and Akemi on her own. So far, aside from Toraishi who is a little 'chatty' - the other two attempts have been straightforward enough. 

Meanwhile, back in the dormitory building that housed the students of the high school division of the infamous Ayanagi Academy. A certain pink-haired member of Team Hiragi found himself having difficulty in locating his mobile device, after visiting the common bathroom. 

"Ugawa, what are you looking for?" Tatsumi Rui asks, sounding confused as he took in the sight of his pink-haired teammate glancing about the common bathroom disrupting several residents' attempts at brushing their teeth. 

“Has anyone of you seen my mobile phone anywhere?” Ugawa asks, frowning as he fails to locate his missing gadget. 

“...Have you checked your boyfriend’s room? For all we know, you could’ve left it behind in his room... considering how much time you’d spend in there.” Toraishi Izumi deadpans when he heard Ugawa’s response. 

"Good point, I'll go check with him." Ugawa Akira then said, turning on his heels to leave the common bathroom and headed straight towards the direction of room 205 which is a single room occupied by his boyfriend. 

“Kerukeru, have you seen my phone anywhere?” Ugawa Akira inquires as he re-enters the dorm room of his boyfriend, the question dying on his lips when he noticed the metallic pink slim mobile gadget held in his favorite redhead’s grasp. 

“Mou~ what were you doing with my phone? Certainly, you aren’t conducting a spot-check on my contact list or messages exchange - are you?” Ugawa Akira pouted in response, as he approached his boyfriend to retrieve the gadget that he had accidentally left behind earlier on when he left the room to go about his morning routine at the common bathroom. 

"Of course not, Akira-chan. I trusted you so I won't do such things that would invade on your privacy, all I did was to reply to a message on your behalf. And before you start yelling at me about how I shouldn't take it upon myself to respond to any messages of yours - let me explain first." Tengenji Kakeru hurried to hold up his hands in a surrendering posture as he clued his pink-haired beau into the reason behind why he was seen holding the teen's mobile device. 

“Go on and explain, I’m listening.” Ugawa Akira deadpans, as he took his mobile gadget back from the grasp of his boyfriend and stashed it away into his school uniform pants side pocket. 

“Nya~” Tavian approached the pink-haired teen with a ‘meow’ and preened under the attention received from the boyfriend of its’ owner. 

Ugawa Akira picked the beloved cat of his boyfriend up from the ground and set it upon his lap while giving the tabby cat a belly rub that Tavian enjoys. Hearing the purr of content from the furry companion of his boyfriend, the pink-haired teen could not help but smile in response. 

Tengenji Kakeru observed the scene of his beloved cat - Tavian enjoying a comfortable belly rub from the love of his life in content. Inwardly, he wonders what kind of plans his lover has in mind for the future…they have yet to converse and discussed life after high school. Tengenji supposed the topic would have to come up for discussion eventually, probably when they begin their third year of education in Ayanagi Academy. But for now, he's content to leave the topic alone… 

“Kakeru, I’m still waiting for your explanation.” Ugawa Akira reminded, breaking his boyfriend out from the daze-like manner with a faint tinge of pink in his cheeks. 

Tengenji Kakeru blinked, shaking himself out from his stupor-like mode and refocus his attention back to the topic of conversation before he got himself distracted by the peaceful sight of his boyfriend giving his furry friend a belly rub. 

“Right, Tsumugi-chan send a message in just now asking for your measurements again. Apparently, she has a mishap of misplacing the slip of paper with the measurements and had to message you to ask for the measurements again.” The redhead of Stardust explains, a tad sheepishly since he did technically respond to an incoming message meant for his boyfriend. 

“...How did you even know my measurements in the first place?” Ugawa was confused, seeing as it was Nayuki that took his measurements that day. And the activity took place within the privacy of the dorm room shared between the cream-haired teen and Hoshitani Yuuta. So, how on earth did his boyfriend ended up knowing his measurements?! 

“Nayuki told me after you left his dorm room.” Tengenji Kakeru sweat-dropped under the scrutiny of his boyfriend’s sharp gaze. 

"Why would he tell you my measurements?" Ugawa continues to press, still feeling baffled by the bit of information. 

“I told him I may want to get you some form of clothing for Christmas, and he obliged my request for the bit of information?” Tengenji Kakeru responded, somewhat hesitantly while hoping inwardly that his boyfriend wouldn’t ask him what kind of clothing, he’s thinking of getting for the occasion. 

"Oh…" Ugawa Akira fell silent and didn't pry further. Considering that he had gifted his boyfriend a set of bamboo towels for the redhead birthday earlier on in August, and was contemplating the idea to gift either a set of gloves or knitted scarf for Christmas to his boyfriend this year. He is in no position to comment on his boyfriend's choice of gift for him during the Christmas festive season later this year. 

Tengenji Kakeru heaved a sigh of relief, as the pink-haired teen dropped the subject and refocus the attention on the purring cat after his response. The redhead remains standing by the side as he observed the interaction between his pet and his lover for a while longer, before he too, joined in the act of showering doting attention on his furry companion. Although, somewhere along the line, Tengenji and Ugawa ended up in a lip-locking stance and the two of them had completely neglected the fact that it's a school day. 

“Ren, why are you staring at the door of Tengenji’s room like a wooden block?” Nanjo Koki inquires, feeling confused as he emerged from his own dorm room fully dressed up for school. 

“Right...Izumi told me to get the TenGawa couple ready for school. Erm... what do you reckon I should do? Do I just knock and hope they would answer?” Kitahara Ren turns towards his gray-haired friend, with a slightly apprehensive look on his face as he commented in response. 

"...Seriously, you're asking me this? What makes you think I would have an answer to your dilemma? Then again, the common sense is to just knock and wait for a response from within. Alternatively, you could knock on the door and call their names before informing them of the reason for your visit." Nanjo Koki responded with a roll of his eyes. 

“Well... why don’t you do it for me then?” Kitahara Ren huffed in mock annoyance as he dumped the duty of reminding the occupants within the room about the timing to his gray-haired friend. 

And so, Nanjo Koki rolls his eyes and starts knocking away on the closed door of room 205. The gray-haired member of Team Sazanami knocked for a few minutes before he followed it up with a call of the occupants' names. "Tengenji, Ugawa – are the two of you in there? If you aren't in a decent state of dress attire, kindly straighten yourself up now. The school will begin in 30 minutes; we all need to leave the dorm now if we wish to be punctual." 

Inside the room, Tengenji Kakeru and Ugawa Akira broke apart from one another breathing deeply and panting heavily. The sheer realization of what they had done moments before school begins causes them both to turn a brilliant shade of red. Hurriedly, they start to straighten up their attires and looks. Ugawa’s lips were completely red from the heavy kissing activity taking place between the two of them moments ago. 

When the two of them emerged from behind the closed door to face the duo of Team Sazanami, there isn’t even a need to pry – and neither Kitahara nor Nanjo was that ignorant of the cause behind Ugawa’s swollen lips. No doubt, the TenGawa couple were kissing when they came knocking. 

“Oh~ Ugawa-chan is here!” Inumine Seishiro announced, drawing the attention of his fellow teammates upon the approaching pink-haired teen. 

“Sorry to keep you guys waiting.” Ugawa Akira said as he approached his fellow teammates to join them, so they could set off for school together in a group. 

"It's fine, what matters is - you're here now." Tatsumi Rui commented, and with that, they nodded towards the members of Team Ootori before brushing past the remaining classmates of theirs from 2-MS and headed off for the direction of the school. 

“Na-chan, are you done yet?” Hoshitani Yuuta then took his mobile gadget out to give his cream-haired friend a call, checking if his friend is done with the packing of the bento box for their lunch yet. 

“Yes, I’ll be out in five minutes. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.” Nayuki Toru said in response over the phone, sounding quite apologetic. 

“It’s fine, just try to make it quick. I would like to arrive in school before Fuyusawa-senpai waltz into the training room. After all, I’m not Akane-chan… so I’m not exactly immune against Fuyusawa-senpai’s frosty glare.” Yuuta commented wryly over the phone to his cream-haired friend. 

Eventually, the members of Stardust 9 somehow managed to step into the training room one minute before the aquamarine-haired member of the Kao Council arrived. Needless to say, Fuyusawa Ryo has on a look of displeasure as he stepped into the training room. Then again, the aquamarine-haired teen always looks kind of displeased whenever he crossed paths with Yuuta… so the chestnut-brown haired teen from Stardust can't tell for certain what exactly was the cause behind the aquamarine-haired senior's displeasure. Was it due to Shiki's antics, or was it because of Akane's antics? It seems both were quite plausible culprits that contributed to the aquamarine-haired teen's displeasure in Yuuta's opinion. 

It was with this curiosity in mind that Yuuta voiced his question across to the auburn-haired teen who leads the Kao Council for this school year in their dysfunctional family GC - the creation of his infamous weirdo boyfriend, Ootori Itsuki. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Itsuki, Yuuta, Ageha, Shiki] - 12th of September 2018, 12.30pm

Yuu-chan: ^_^ Good afternoon, all~ I hope every one of you has eaten lunch/is eating lunch at present. 

Ageha-chan: I’m eating now… but I think you can see that ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Yes, aside from you - I meant. ^^;

Itsuki: Yuu-chan <3333 this is really becoming a routine, isn’t it? XD Afternoon family chat instead of morning private chat :P 

Yuu-chan: Well… we still have our nightly private chat for all the sweet nothings :P 

Itsuki: That's true XD and to answer your previous query, I am eating now. Three guesses on who is my lunch companions for today? XD 

Yuu-chan: Your dad, Shiki-chan's dad, and your cousin? 

Itsuki: Yep, you’re right. But you left out another person :P 

Yuu-chan: Oh? Who did I leave out then? 

Itsuki: Uncle Itoshi :P 

Shiki-chan: O_O Uncle Itoshi is back in town…

Itsuki: Yep and your dad is sharing with him the tale of how you are now 'adopted' by me in school XD 

PS: He brought you chocolates from his overseas trip, but your dad decides to confiscate it lest you try to eat the chocolates as supper or breakfast, or so your dad claims :P 

Shiki-chan: ( >︹<) it was just that one time… 

Ageha-chan: ( ^ิ艸^ิﾟ) apparently, that one time was enough to let your legit dad remember for life XD 

Yuu-chan: On a brighter note, at least your legit parents have no access to all that embarrassing videos of you regressing to a 5-year-old. (ʃƪ¬ ‿¬)

PS: You didn’t show the videos to Shiki’s birth-parents, right - Itsuki? (^0_0^)

Itsuki: ^^; Am I that untrustworthy? Nah… I didn’t, it’s one thing to tell them verbally and jest with them about us pseudo-adopting Shiki-chan. But I wouldn’t want them to witness the sight of their own flesh and blood calling someone else ‘mom’… that would have been a tad insensitive. 

Yuu-chan: Good, best to keep it that way. BTW, don’t think I’d not noticed… Shiki-chan, you didn’t respond to my question about whether or not you have eaten lunch… (눈‸눈)

Shiki-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I’m eating now… [Attached 20180912_Selfie01. JPG]

Itsuki: Take a photo of your bento, don’t take me as a fool either. I bet you totally forgot, and only took the bento out after Yuu-chan pointedly reminded you about the question just now. =_=

Shiki-chan: m( ._. )m [Attached 20180912_Bento.JPG] 

Yuu-chan: @( ･o･)@ Oh my… Itsuki, was that Gudetama style Oyakodon? XD 

Shiki-chan: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Oh gosh… I didn’t notice before XD the egg yolk - it has been styled up as the Gudetama! XDDD 

Itsuki: Well… I want to stick with a kids bento, but I didn’t have time to style it up in the usual character bento… so I thought why not decor the egg yolk by adding some seaweed to it and giving the egg yolk the eyes and mouth to make it a gudetama in the middle of the bento dish ^_^ judging from both your reactions, I’ll take my attempt as a successful endeavor. 

PS: Ageha-chan, how do you find the oyakodon today? 

Ageha-chan: (◕◡◕○) It’s good, I like the fact that the chicken thigh used for the dish is tender and juicy. 

Itsuki: I’m glad you enjoy the dish ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: I’m curious though, why of all the possible menu items … you choose to make oyako-don for today’s lunch? *Curious Emoji*

Itsuki: Because it’s a quick fix-up, less than 30 minutes to prepare… and it’s simple? 

Yuu-chan: I see, I thought you were inspired by Na-chan’s latest episode on the ‘15-minutes bento’ show ^^; because he taught the audiences a version of the oyako-don that could be made in 15 minutes… 

Itsuki: Oh… I watched that episode too. It did give me the idea, but I didn't use his recipe. His version uses the chicken breast meat, I subbed it out with chicken thighs after consulting mom on the possible variations of the dish ^^; 

PS: Shiki-chan, I spoke to your dad briefly about your plans to go into a short-term college course pursuing a diploma instead of a degree. But we didn't get to discuss much because uncle Itoshi turns up, and then the conversation was steered towards his return to Japan and finding out how your aunt Sumiko is doing. 

Shiki-chan: Noted. Thank you for speaking to dad on my behalf. ^^ and I think I like your version of the Oyako-don than my mom's version, she put too many onions into the dish. :P 

Itsuki: Thank you ^_^ 

PS: I use spring onions instead of the actual onions because I'm not a fan of the actual onions ^^

Shiki-chan: XD Me too! I don’t like the actual onions, spring onions are more tolerable in my opinions :D

Ageha-chan: Me three! I prefer spring onions over actual onions as well ^^;

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I would claim ‘like father, like sons’ - only neither of you are related by blood ~LMAO XD  
PS: Fuyusawa-senpai look displeased this morning, was it you or Akane-chan - this time? *Curious Emoji*

Itsuki: Yuu-chan, I doubt there’s a day whereby the frosty boy doesn’t look displeased. ^^;

Shiki-chan: Oh… I think he caught on to the idea that I was trying to delay him from arriving at the training room before the lot of you did ^^;

Yuu-chan: How did you deter him from reaching the training room early, if I may asks? 

Shiki-chan: I ask him things about the Ayanagi Festival, when I know that the preparation work for the new Speech day event took precedes :P 

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Let me guess, you ask when would the timing for the performance be confirmed for the class production? Or something similar to that aspects? Seeing as I was the subject of his frosty glaciers gaze for the few hours Stardust 9 were training under his supervision for the performance of Magic Time Maker ^^;

Shiki-chan: (⌒_⌒;) Oops, sorry - Mama…

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad shorter as compared to yesterday’s chapter… but oh well, let’s make do with it since Sat is a morning shift day… I need to have the chapter ready before bedtime to make it in time for the update ^^; 
> 
> I ended the chapter with the OtoHoshi family GC… and I have the private chat for Tora and Tsumugi too ^^; KugaYuki at the start of the chapter, with a dash of TenGawa in the middle :P I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter, regardless… :P Finally, I managed a brief time-skip from the 9th of Sept to the 12th of Sept ^^;


	144. Ryo and Anko, Part 3…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, early update today ^_^   
I figured since I managed to crawl out of bed earlier today, I'll do an earlier update as well ^^;  
This chapter is dedicated to RYNKO, although the first part comprises of the GC between Nayuki twins and Anko. ^^;   
Oh, and this chapter is made up of 85% chat ^^;
> 
> 1\. GC of Nayuki Twins and Anko  
2\. Interaction between Anko and her dad, Akio  
3\. Private chat between Ryo and Anko  
4\. GC of the Gossip Nest. 
> 
> I hope everyone still enjoy the chapter regardless of the fact that it's RYNKO centered. ^^; see you tomorrow~

Group-chat between Fudo Anko and the Nayuki Twins [Anko, Yuki, Tsumugi] - 12th of September 2018, 2pm

Yuki: Anko-chan, are you dating the frosty prince officially? | ω `)

Anko: O_O Huh? Wait... what frosty prince?

Tsumugi: Well... duh, what Yuki meant to ask is – whether or not are you dating Fuyusawa-senpai for real?! =_=

PS: Frosty prince because he always has a frosty vibe aura emitting off him, from our perspective. 

Anko: (◕//∀//◕ ✿) Eh?! I guess I could see why he got the moniker of frosty prince then... but what makes you think I’m dating him for real? 

Yuki: In our defense, it wasn't our intention to appear nosy by poking our nose into your romantic life... but there have been words going around the class that claims to say that you are now attached. 

Tsumugi: Indeed. While the rumor mill in Touou isn't that powerful as the Ayanagi Academy since there isn't a student forum available for the Touou Academy. That, and the social media platforms are handled by the school management office - no random students can use it as a place to gossip… the rumors circulation speed isn't as comparable to the Ayanagi Academy. Still, that doesn't mean that there isn't a rumor mill present in Touou. 

Anko: ...(, Ծ_ლ) Okay, fine. I get the point that a rumor mill does exist in Touou. So, let’s get to the point - where exactly did you hear about such tales from? 

Yuki: We aren’t sure who else is aware of the tale, but we kind of overheard Minko telling Mako-chan to give up on the idea of inviting you along for their KTV outing because you would never join them for such activities that doubles-up as a speed-dating event. ^^; 

Anko: (⌒_⌒;) I see… so, this is about me rejecting their invitation for the KTV session in Akihabara, isn’t it? Although, I have to say… Minko is kind of right to say that I’ve never joined them in such activities before. But what has that got to do with the rumors of me dating Ryo-kun? ( ´ ･_･`)

Tsumugi: Mako-chan is quite sad about your declination to her invite, so I think Minko kind of got annoys by Mako’s reaction and decides to come outright and claim that you are already attached, so Mako might as well give up on the idea of getting you to join their speed-date events. (¬_¬)

Anko: Where did she get the idea that I’m already attached?! O-O|||

Yuki: An event she witnesses over the last weekend, that involves you and a certain frosty prince, it seems. ^^; 

Anko: Which event was that? *Curious Emoji*

Yuki: (⊙ᗜ⊙ ) Since you have to ask which event, does that mean you went out with the frosty prince of Ayanagi for more than one time over the last weekend? 

Anko: (^_^ ; ) Kind of…(?) We went to several places last Sunday… so when I ask which event, I was referring to where exactly did Minko sight us, actually? ^^; 

Yuki: I see…I think she sighted the two of you somewhere in Shinjuku. Out of curiosity, where did you guys went last weekend? 

Anko: Hmm…? Oh, we went for brunch at CITRON Aoyama, a vegan restaurant in Minato City. And then, we went to the National Arts Center at Roppongi and spend about 2 hours browsing through the various exhibitions of the Arts Center before heading to Tokyo Midtown for some shopping. And then we went to Shinjuku area for dinner, so I supposed Minko likely saw us in the evening hours then ^^; 

Yuki: O_O The two of you spend the entire Sunday in each other presence, and yet aren’t dating one another?! ⊙△⊙

Anko: Yes, well… we sort of wanted to know each other more before going into a relationship. Besides, spending a day out in a friend’s companionship isn’t that bad… 

Tsumugi: No comments. Although I find it a miracle that you are fine with spending 2 hours in the National Arts Center, I would have thought such activities will bore you to death. To be honest… ^^; 

PS: I don’t think you would care... but FYI, Yakushi-senpai seems quite dejected by the news of you being ‘attached’... ヾ (^ิ∀^ิ) 

Anko: Well... art exhibitions aren't my type of thing. But I don't mind accompanying a friend if they wanted to see those exhibitions. Of course, if I had to spend 2 hours in an exhibition environment that I usually have no patience for, it's only right for him to endure a shopping trip to the shopping mall while I do my shopping spree. It's all about, gives and takes, isn't it? ¯\\_ (:|)_/¯ 

PS: @Tsumugi, by the way, who's this Yakushi fella you’re talking about? ( ´╹‸╹` )

Yuki: LMAO~ You managed to make the frosty prince go shopping with you? XD I thought he don’t like crowded places? 

Anko: Yep, I made him go shopping with me :P He cringed every time he sees the crowd but he bears with it, considering I made myself ‘suffer’ through a 2 hours tour in the National Arts Center. (๑òᗜó) Do you know in his attempt to get me out from a crowded store, what he decides to do? 

Tsumugi: Don't tell me he buys you the entire store? *Smirking Emoji*

Yuki: Σ( ° △ °|||)? Surely not? 

Anko: He nearly did, but I stopped him… so in the end, we went to the nearby Hinokicho Park where it's quieter to hang around until it's about time to leave for the Shinjuku area for our dinner instead. ^^; 

Yuki: … I see, and what did you two did while at the park? 

Anko: We traded childhood stories to an extent, and also took some pictures of the tranquil park. And before you ask, no… we didn’t take photos together. But I did have some Selfie shots, and some shots he took for me.

Yuki: Ah… do you reckon he had taken any snapshots of yours to keep in that phone of his? （人･ω･)

Tsumugi: @Anko ...sorry for the late response, in reply to your earlier question about Yakushi-senpai. Are you serious that you have no idea who he is? He's the school jock from what I noticed, and he's also from the affiliated middle-school division like you are. 

Anko: Hmm...? Jock... by that saying, I assume he plays some kind of sports activities? 

PS: @Yuki, no idea… maybe he did take a couple of snapshots? I wouldn’t know for certain since I didn’t pry, I mean… I did take snapshots of him before ^^; so it wouldn’t be fair if I don’t allow him the same privilege? ^^;

Yuki: Yes, Yakushi-senpai does play sports. He's the vice-captain of our school's soccer club, apparently. Minko is part of his fan-club in school from what I remember… ^^; come to think about it - she might have noticed Yakushi-senpai's interest in you, so she decides to nip the bud by broadcasting the fact that you are 'attached' to put a stop to Yakushi-senpai's continued interest in you. (◔ૂ◔)

Anko: I see… @Tsumugi, nope. I still can’t recall who that is… I’m not very good at placing a face with a name ^^; 

PS: Since you gals have been prying so much into my ‘yet-to-exist’ love life, I should probably return the favor by asking in return… so, how are you two faring in the love-life department? (´⋆◡⋆｀)

Tsumugi: [Attached 20180912_Yakushi. Jpg] - Would this help to jog your memory of who Yakushi-senpai is? @Anko 

PS: Nothing much is going on with me, I’m not the one who is ‘attached’ with a beau. You are better off asking Yuki if you are fishing for gossips in this particular aspect. （≡・x ・≡）

Yuki: סּ _ סּ OMG! Tsumugi-chan, where on earth did you get a photo of Yakushi-senpai? Don't tell me you took a snapshot of him without him noticing? Why are you taking snapshots of him anyway? You didn’t have a crush on him, did you? 

Anko: @Tsumugi, oh... so this is the Yakushi fella?! Thanks for the picture, now I remember who he is ^^; So, you were saying he was dejected by the rumors between Ryo and me? Why would he be feeling dejected though? 

PS: @Yuki, so how is your relationship with your beau going? XD (≡^ ^≡)

PPS: @Tsumugi, I know you don't have a beau… but are you looking for a beau anytime soon? What are the criteria that a guy needs to fulfill to be considered as a prospective beau of yours? 

Tsumugi: @Yuki, No! I do not have a crush on Yakushi-senpai. (lll-ω-)

PS: @Anko, don’t you know that Yakushi-senpai has a crush on you? 

PPS: I am not earnestly looking into finding myself a beau as of yet. As for my judging criteria, I'm not sure what I'm looking for yet… but if we are looking at long term partners - I think the number one thing would be someone who can cook and handle household chores outside of sewing, because I suck big-time in those areas. Someone like my brother would be great, ah… but sans the overrun imaginative mind. It's tiring enough to have a mother and a brother who tends to let their mind overrun with drastic images, I do not need a partner in life with that same trait, thank you very much. ( ◕ㅅ◕✿)

Anko: O_O Really?! Nope... I have no idea at all. ^^;

Yuki: @Tsumugi, if you do not have a crush on Yakushi-senpai, why do you have his photo? Close-up photo, at that... ^^;

PS: It’s fine if you have no idea, Anko-chan. I doubt Yakushi-senpai was being obvious about his interest in you, it’s very vague… so unless someone pays extra attention to his behavior, they probably wouldn’t notice too. Speaking of, Minko does seems like she’s crushing on Yakushi-senpai big time… perhaps, that was why she wanted to nip the bud of Yakushi-senpai’s interest in you so badly that she starts spreading tales about you having a boyfriend in school ^^; 

PPS: @Anko, why do you want to know about my relationship situation? ʕ⊙ᴥ⊙ʔ

Tsumugi: On a lighter note, perhaps it’s good the Minko spread the tale. It does at least save you from having to turn down guys if anyone were to approach you with a confession… I mean, it’s only a matter of time between you and the frosty prince becoming an official couple, right? 

Anko: Wait... am I the only one out of the loop about this Yakushi's fella crush on me? 

PS: @Yuki, well... you gals have been fishing around for information about my romantic aspects of life. Isn't it only natural for me to pry into your relationship situation? (◦ˇ _̆ ˇ◦)

PPS: @Tsumugi… ( *^_^* ) Yes, you can say so… ^^; while on the subject, was it just me or were you more chatty on the messenger app than in RL? 

Tsumugi: @Yuki, Yakushi-senpai's photo has a good market in our middle school. *Smirking Emoji* 

PS: @Anko, that does seem to be the case. I am indeed more chatty on the app than in RL. 

Yuki: Really? O-O

PS: @Anko, yep - Tsumugi is a tad more chatty in GC. If it's a private chat, it's another different thing. Probably because in a GC - there's more than one person involved in the conversation, so she has to elaborate for a bit if she didn't want to confuse any other participants in the GC. After all, not everyone can decipher the meaning behind her words if she shortens them too much. ^^; 

Tsumugi: Yep, especially with our middle-school cheerleading club girls. （＄０＄）They tends to pay big money for his photos, hence the more the better. Ψ (｀ ▽´) Ψ

Yuki: (⑉⊙ȏ⊙) You are selling Yakushi-senpai's photos for money? O_O||| Are you so desperate for money? 

Tsumugi: No... not exactly, but I see a potential market so I decides to tap into it. ψ (｀∇ ´) ψ 

Yuki: (, Ծ_ლ) 

PS: @Anko, sorry for the delay in response. Yes. You are essentially the only one out of the loop about Yakushi-senpai's crush on you ^^, but I think it might be best for you to feign ignorance unless he were to confess to you on an eventuality to avoid trouble. 

PPS: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Well... thanks for your concern, my relationship with my boyfriend is going swimmingly. (◕◡◕🌸)

Tsumugi: Swimmingly well is right, he has been coming by to shower you with snacks and treats – after all. (ʘ‿ʘ)

Yuki: (>//ᵕ//<) Mou~ Tsumugi! Don’t say it as though you didn’t get to eat the fruits tart he brought over yesterday! *Pouting Emoji*

Anko: ⚆ _ ⚆ Fine, I'll pretend to be oblivious about the information... although, I must say – if you gals wanted me to feign ignorance, you shouldn't even tell me of the information earlier. >_< I'm not good at 'acting' because I'm not trained in the aspect... ^^;

PS: Between the two of you, perhaps you two can speak in person? Don’t you find it odd to talk in a GC when the two of you are likely in the same room? While on the subject, good luck on your massive costume project ^^ 

Tsumugi: _ (: 3」∠) _

PS: @Anko, it’s okay if you have no training in the acting aspect... you can always get the frosty prince to give you tips ♡＾▽＾♡

Yuki: O-O How did you know that we have a massive costumes project to work on? 

Anko: I heard of your massive costumes project from my cousin Akane-chan... *Sweat-drop Emoji*

PS: @Tsumugi, (❛////❛) I’ll keep that in mind… 

Yuki: I see. Right, anyway it’s about time for us to get back to work... ^_^ 

PS: See you tomorrow at school, Anko-chan. (✿◕ ‿◕ฺ) ノ)) ｡₀: *ﾟ✲ฺβyё βyё✲ฺﾟ*:₀

Anko: See you tomorrow~｡.: *･ﾟβyё☆.｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ☆βyё.｡

Setting aside the mobile device, Fudo Anko did a stretch of her limbs before changing into her home clothes. She then brings her school uniform that needs to be washed over to the 1/2 bath where the laundry basket was placed and dumped it into the basket. They do not have a laundry space upstairs, and since downstairs is the storefront of the cafe - they can't install the laundry corner where customers could see as well. Thankfully for them, there's a 24 hours laundromat just a few doors down from their cafe. So, Anko and her father make it a habit to bring their laundry over to the laundromat to wash them once every three days. 

So, Anko tends to wear her school uniforms for two days before sending the uniform off for laundry. Typically, she would hang up her school uniform onto the wall hooks her father installed for her in her room to separate from the wardrobe closet that is usually reserved for keeping clothes that are newly cleaned, upon arriving back home from school. Today though, the same routine cannot be observed because she has the misfortune to get drenched in the rain. Hence, the reason why she decides to send the laundry off to the laundromat for a wash later this evening, after the peak hours. 

The knowledge of the rumors of her dating a certain aquamarine-haired teen making its way into her school doesn't really bother Anko now. Seeing as, it's only a matter of time before the two of them would bring their friendship to the next level, upgrading it into a relationship. The outing last weekend has seen them branching out, breaking away from the traditions of just meeting up for meals and then heading back to their respective home. They spend the majority part of last Sunday together in each other presence, giving it a test trial run of spending more time in each other company. 

The results were satisfactory for a start, both of them were willing to compromise on the activities attempted during the outing. And the conversation they engaged in while at the park also help them to understand one another better, of course, the little episode whereby Fuyusawa Ryo literally offered to buy her the entire store just to get away from the noisy crowd also gives her an insight to the actual financial ability the teen is capable of wielding. Although, she was literally stunned by the aquamarine-haired teen’s antics - thankfully, she managed to put a stop to it before the teen really buy her the entire store. 

Shuddering at the possible repercussions of that particular stunt, Anko was immensely grateful that her logical sense of mind didn't flee her when she heard her friend's offer to buy her everything she wants from the store just to get away from the bunch of noisy preteens. After all, she wouldn't want her friend's parents to think her a materialistic girl when they eventually got around to date one another seriously. 

"Anko-chan, you were caught in the rain earlier. Go and take a bath." Fudo Akio instructed, telling his daughter when he sighted the girl coming down the stairs to enter the kitchen. 

"Eh? But… the customer crowd…" Fudo Anko was puzzled, isn't it a rule that baths were only to be taken before and after the cafe's operating hours(?) after all, it would be awkward for the customers who decide to use the toilet to come face to face with someone emerging out from the bathroom. Since there is only one toilet downstairs that's meant for the customers' usage but the same toilet is also linked to the bathroom area. 

“...I meant for you to head over to the public bathhouse - the Kanda Aqua House for the bath.” Fudo Akio deadpans in response, the reason why he wanted Anko to take a bath immediately is mainly due to the underlying possibility of his daughter falling sick from getting drenched in the rain. And since the use of their own bathroom isn’t possible at this timing, the next best thing would be for the girl to patron the public bathhouse within walking distance. 

“Oh… sorry, I thought you meant for me to take a bath at home.” Fudo Anko sweat-dropped as she responded to her father’s response. 

Fudo Akio rolls his eyes but remains silent, except to hand over a 500yen coin to his daughter. The underlying meaning is clear - he's sending the girl off to the public bathhouse, immediately. The bathhouse charged 460yen for the bath option and 890yen if the customer is looking to enjoy a sauna course. The 460yen would cover 3 hours of usage of the baths available in the bathhouse, quite a reasonable pricing, considering some bathhouse easily charge above 1000yen for the same amount of duration spend. 

“Right, I’ll just head upstairs and grab my purse then.” Anko sweat-dropped as she took the 500yen sponsored by her father for the bathhouse trip, and dashed up the stairs to collect her purse, where she promptly stashed her mobile gadget and her wallet into the originally empty purse before heading back down the stairs to leave for the bathhouse in Akihabara district. 

On the way over to the bathhouse, Anko decided to message a certain aquamarine-haired teen about her whereabouts lest the teen decides to swing by after the office hour of the Kao Council and got weird-out by the fact that she isn’t around. 

Private chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Fudo Anko, 12th of September 2018, 2.45pm

Anko: Hi, good afternoon~ ヾ(●ε●)

Ryo: Good afternoon, ヾ|*ﾟωﾟ|ゞ

Anko: You know, I was just told of a startling bit of information. ^^; 

Ryo: Hmm...? What kind of startling information are you talking about? ≡└(‘o’) ┘≡

Anko: Apparently, a senior in school has a crush on me without me knowing ^^; or rather, I was the only one who is oblivious to that bit of information. So, I've been told I was dense(?)

PS: Oh~ our trip to AIN SOPH. Journey Shinjuku on Sunday was sighted by a classmate of mine... so, now I’m ‘attached’ in their eyes XD 

Ryo: If you didn’t know about that senior crushing on you before, how did you know of it now? If you’re dense, what am I? ヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ

PS: Aren’t you already ‘attached’ in your relatives’ books to begin with? 

Anko: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I know it now because Nayuki Tsumugi tells me about it... or rather the moment that classmate of mine that sighted us dining together last Sunday spread the words of me being 'attached' and spoken for – that senior of mine looks a tad too dejected and thus cluing the Nayuki twins about his crush on me. I was, in turn, told about the news earlier on during a GC with the twins. 

I don’t think you are dense; you are just too studious and never once think about those girls coming to you for help in their homework was actually meant as an attempt to get close to you. ^^; 

PS: Lol~ (*>▽<*) In Akane’s eyes, we might as well be engaged. What’s with his tendency to dub you his ‘cousin-in-law' in front of my parents and grandparents. ^^;

Ryo: 〔≡_≡； 〕Why am I not surprised by this little tidbit of information? 

Anko: Perhaps, you got a little too used to Akane’s antics? XD 

PS: Have you watched any movies before? 

PPS: I’m not delaying or interrupting your work, am I? I just recall that this is a busy period for the Kao Council... ^^; 

Ryo: Not really... I don't really watch movies, except for 'The Greatest Showman' which is a musical film that's of a biographical genre. 

PS: It’s fine, I took the chance to take a tea-break when you text in. So, now I’m enjoying a cup of tea while responding to your text messages and enjoying the scenery out in the schoolyard. ┃・u・┃

Anko: O_O You have a scenic schoolyard view?

Ryo: [Attached 20180912_Schoolyard. Jpg] - depends on how you look at it, my office faced the rose-bed bred and groom by Yuzuriha-senpai at one point in time, it seems. ^^; 

Anko: Oh~ those are repeat bloomers roses, they tend to bloom once in May during Spring... and later blooms again in September during Fall. That's a nice view to enjoy an afternoon cup of tea. ^_^ 

PS: Just to do a quick check, would you be popping by the cafe later? *Curious Emoji*

Ryo: Hmm… I’m not sure yet, it depends on how much work I could clear off my desk I supposed. Is there a reason why you are asking me this? 

Anko: Ah… right, I’m asking because I’m out for the next 3 hours ^^ So, I didn’t want you to get weird out if you swing by and I was nowhere around. 

PS: If you did swing by and I was not around, you could probably make do with a vegan slice of cake or something. ^^; those are definitely available, unfortunately, my dad is still not educated in preparing vegan drinks selection so those probably wouldn’t be available if I’m not in the storefront when you came by. 

Ryo: I see… don’t mind me prying, but if you aren’t at the cafe helping your father out. Where would you be over the next 3 hours? d[o_0]b

Anko: I have the misfortune of getting caught in the rain earlier, so my dad shoo me off to the nearest public bathhouse to take a bath lest I fall sick from the effect of getting drenched in the rain. (*ﾉ∀`*)

Ryo: へ[ ᴼ ▃ ᴼ ]_/¯ You got drenched in the rain? Weren’t you paying attention to the weather forecast this morning? 

Anko: ^^; I did listen to the weather forecast, but I forgot that my folded umbrella was in another bag and not the school bag. I thought I had it but turns out I don’t, and the rain came down when I was about halfway home… there isn’t any shelter around, and I can’t turn back to the school either - so I ended up walking my way back home in the rain instead ^^; 

Ryo: 【=◈︿◈=】 Your father is right to send you to the bathhouse for a hot bath. As a precaution, you should also drink some ginger tea once you reached home. Hopefully, it will keep you from getting sick. 

Anko: I’m surprised that you know about the health benefits of ginger tea… ^^; 

Ryo: ԅ[ •́ ﹏ •̀ ]و I kind of ask a friend who just passes me by, I bet he’s completely weird out by my random question now…〔≡_≡； 〕

Anko: LMAO~ yes, I could envision it happening. This friend that passes by wasn’t Takafumi, right? XD

Ryo: Indeed, it wasn’t Takafumi. If it was, he probably would fish for information before supplying me with the answer. <|°_°|>

Anko: Okay, anyway - I’ve reached the bathhouse. So, I’ll need to put aside the phone now. I’ll talk to you later. 

Ryo: Take care, and I’ll see you soon. If I’m unable to swing by later this evening, I’ll pop in for a bit tomorrow late afternoon. I need to drop off something for Akio-san anyway, so a trip to the cafe is bound to be needed. <|°_°|> 

Anko: I see… okay, I’ll see you either later or tomorrow. 

Fudo Anko didn't ask what the aquamarine-haired teen was going to drop off for her father, she could easily harbor a guess. 80% chances of the item Ryo is going to drop off for her father had to do with Akane, so Anko is willing to reckon that it might very well be Akane's mock test results that required her father's signature of acknowledgment. Either way, at this point, everything is just speculation - she would know for certain after Ryo swing by with the item for her father. 

With a shrug, Anko made the payment for the bath usage at the reception counter of the bathhouse and then paid an additional 210 yen out from her own pocket for the rental of towel set. Following the instructions given by the staff manning the counter, Anko found the locker room reserved for ladies' usage where she promptly picks a coin locker for herself to stash her things and shoes into the locker compartment as she prepared herself to enjoy the 3 hours of relaxation in the public bathhouse. 

Group-chat of Seasonal Gossip Nest [Shiki, Irina-chan, Shion, Chiaki] - 12th of September, 3.30pm

Shion: ╚(•⌂•)╝I’m a tad confused and weird-out(?)

Shiki: ( ・◇・)？Why is that so, Shion? 

Irina-chan: ⊂(°_o)つ Yes, why are you feeling confused and weird-out? 

Shion: So, just now I went into Fuyusawa-kun's office to drop off my student's performance registration form for him to process. He was on his tea-break when he suddenly turns towards my direction and asks me for advice on how to prevent getting sick after being drenched in the rain…(?) 《ﾟДﾟ》

Irina-chan: Oh… okay, but it’s not raining now - right? I mean, there was a brief moment of thundery shower earlier on between 1.30pm to 2.30pm. But it has stopped by now, isn’t it? 

Shion: Exactly, and so I got blur for a second there… but Fuyusawa-kun was looking at me waiting for response still. Somehow, his expecting look when he asks the question oddly reminded me of a teacher prompting me for an answer to a question on a quiz, and thus I ended up giving him the response of ginger tea. And then, he nodded and say thank you to me following my response. I was quite weird-out by that point, but I didn't pry and just took my leave from his office. 

Now though, I couldn’t help but keep on wondering why and how on earth did that question comes about. (• ิ _ • ิ)?

Shiki: (°w°) No idea… I doubt Ryo will answer you honestly if you ask him now. XD Our best bet is still… @Chiaki 

Irina-chan: LMAO~ We are sending Taka to fish around for info again? :P 

PS: Speaking of, where’s Taka? 

Shion: The last time I check, he was heading off for a lesson with his students. 

Irina-chan: I see, well then… let's leave the GC alone for a while so Taka need not climb the wall to find out what Shiki had in mind for him to fish today XD 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 144 completed, I hope you guys have fun with this chapter ^_^ This chapter is once again, focus on Ryo and Anko XD 90% of this chapter is chat-based XD The first chat is the GC featuring Nayuki twins and Anko-chan, talking about Touou Academy happenings in general + some gossiping XD 
> 
> There's a brief interaction scene between Anko and her father - Fudo Akio before it plunged into the second chat in this fic, featuring Ryo and Anko this time around XD Last but not least, the gossip nest GC where Kasugano share his confusion to his friends' XD 
> 
> In the next chapter, there’s likely still going to be RYNKO scenes. I would try to incorporate OtoHoshi into the next chapter as well ^^ but I don’t want to make any promises yet. As shit tends to happen and plans will go pear-shape at most times than not ^^; 
> 
> This chapter is a tad shorter, but I don’t usually have much time to write on a Saturday. And the first part was written yesterday and meant to be part of chapter 143, but I pull it over to 144 and swap it out with the GC of OtoHoshi for 143 instead ^^; otherwise, I doubt I can even get a 5k words in this chapter with the limit time I have to write this chapter ^^;


	145. The family background of Chiaki Takafumi…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning XD Today's chapter is a result of shit happens :P  
I meant to have B-Pro boys, or rather Kenken and KitaKore scenes... but ended up a chapter that comprises Chiaki family background instead ^^; 
> 
> 1\. Private chat between Yuuta and Kitakado Tomohisa  
2\. Gossip nest GC  
3\. Chiaki family background & relation to the Nanjo family  
4\. Kasugano's parents jobs reveal :P  
5\. Private chat of OtoHoshi
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter XD See you tomorrow~

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Kitakado Tomohisa, 12th of September 2018, 8.45 pm

Tomo-kun: Kind reminder, your doctor's appointment with my father is tomorrow at 4.35 pm. Do not be late! Do remember to arrive at 4 pm to do your x-ray first before visiting my father in his consultation room. 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Duly noted, although I must say… I wasn't expecting to receive a reminder from you. I would've thought the reminder notice would come from the hospital instead. 

Tomo-kun: Yes, well… the usual practice is for the hospital to send out the reminder text - but the system for mass-messages sending is down for maintenance. The staff has to manually text the patients, and in consideration of your celebrity status - I thought it might be better for your message to come straight from me. After all, who is to say that the person who was entrusted with the task to send out the messages to the patients wouldn’t secretly save away your contact details? ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯

Yuuta: Indeed… point taken, anyway thanks for the reminder. ^_^ 

PS: I probably shouldn't ask you but direct the question to Tsubasa-chan instead, regardless I would like to ask what you guys have been doing these days? How did the promotion campaign for B-Pro go? Did anyone inquire about the reason behind my absence for all the events? ^^;

Tomo-kun: Ah… we're all busy with individual work these days. The promotion campaign went fine, outside of the summer music fest for B-Pro - there wasn't much that we were doing. ^^; since most of us turn up except for you, the fans are mostly alright… at least, that's how they appear to us. I'm not sure if they have taken to question your absence on social media or not since it's mostly the PR of the company that deals with those questions. Unless you have received any inquiries on your personal Instagram page under your alternative persona? *Curious Emoji*

Yuuta: Erm…no, I didn't receive any inquiries from the fans that follow my Instagram under the Ashu persona for certain. Damn…now it gets me curious, what did the company say in the press release about my absence? ^^;

Tomo-kun: Didn’t you check it out when the press release first came out? ʕ•̥͡•ʔ

Yuuta; Nope, I didn’t. ^^;

Tomo-kun: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I didn’t read in detail, but I think Shuuji-san claimed that you had gotten injured after falling down the stairs in your family home. So, until the doctor cleared you for work - you would be on hiatus recovering from the injury sustained during the mishap. 

Yuuta: O_O||| Okay… and the degree of the injuries? Lest anyone inquires after I went back to ‘work’… ^^;

Tomo-kun: Head concussion, and bruises on other parts of the body…and slipped-disc I believed? ^^;

Yuuta: Noted, thanks for the info. ^^;

Ending the chat message with Kitakado Tomohisa of KitaKore, Hoshitani Yuuta made a note down in his mobile device notepad app to remind himself about the need to research on the after-effects of mild concussion to the head and slipped disc injury. After this, the green-eyed leader of Stardust promptly stood and collect his clothes as he headed for the common bathroom for his evening shower session. 

Meanwhile, Chiaki Takafumi had only just settled down in front of the study desk of his dorm room to complete his homework via the e-learning portal when he felt his phone beeped again with incoming messages. 

Group-chat of Seasonal Gossip Nest [Shiki, Shion, Irina-chan, Chiaki] - 12 of September 2018, 8.50 pm

Shiki: @Chiaki, so have you finished ‘fishing’ yet? ヽ(° ◇ °)ノ

Chiaki: =_=; not yet… Ryo’s still not back from his shower yet. Who do you expect me to ask, ghost? 

Shiki: Eh?! the last message in the GC was dated at 4 pm. It's been hours since and you have yet to fish for the info we are seeking yet? 

Chiaki: =_= I was amid a lesson with my students then, and the training doesn't end until 6 pm. After that, I still have to go back to the office to finish up my work for the day. Ryo always leaves at 5.30pm on the dot these days, so it's not as though I would get a chance to fish around for information before I reach the dorm anyway. 

Dinner time isn't the best timing to fish for info either, because Akane tends to gate-crash our dinner session… and then Ryo's attention would be focused on getting rid of Akane ^^; anyway, Ryo is off for a shower as soon as dinner comes to an end. So, until he got back, there's nothing I could do. Does that answer your question about why I haven't gotten back to the GC with the info all this time? ( ｀_ゝ´)

Irina-chan: Yes, it does. Sorry to always send you off to pry for info from Ryo-chin, but his demeanor makes it difficult for us to approach and broach subjects that have nothing to do with Kao Council or school-related issues. ^^; (*╯-╰) ノ

Chiaki: It’s fine… I apologize for ‘snapping’ but I am behind time in my homework completion, now can I carry on with the homework assignments now? (-‸ლ)

Shion: Of course, please do carry on with your homework completion task. While on the subject, are the rest of you done with the homework yet? @Shiki @Irinatsu

Irina-chan: I'm in the middle of it, I would've thought you are aware of it… seeing as we are sharing a dorm room. ^^;

Shion: The question is whether or not would you have finished it before my bedtime comes around - Irinatsu?!

Shiki: Σ (･o･;) I’ll get down to it, right away… ^^;

Shion: You didn’t forget about the homework assignments, did you? (눈‸눈)

Shiki: ヾ (-_- ;) sorry, I forgot that being excused from class doesn't automatically mean excused from homework. ^^;

Irina-chan: I’m telling your Mom. =_=

Shiki: @Irina-chan, which mom?

Irina-chan: Your mama Yuuta, of course. Only Kasugano has your legit mom’s contact details. 

Shiki: (o゜ェ゜o)

“Ryo, are you done with the homework already?” Chiaki Takafumi asks, not raising his eyes from his homework assignment reflected on the laptop screen as he inquires his aquamarine-haired friend who had just entered their shared room in the dorm building. 

"Yes, I finished my homework when you guys are still stuck in the office of the Kao Council. While on the subject, you should consider upgrading your laptop ram speed. It's too damn slow if you have to wait this long for the page to be flip on your PDF reader." Fuyusawa Ryo sneaked a peek at his friend's laptop screen and roll his eyes while he commented. 

"I'm well aware that my laptop specs are behind time. I just didn't have the time to bring it over to the PC shop for an upgrade yet. At present, I'm just glad that it didn't completely go dead on me…" Chiaki Takafumi shrugged his response. 

"Akihabara has a dozen of shops that does PC/laptop overhaul, heck - you could easily trade-in and get yourself a newer laptop model even. Find some time over the coming weekend to bring your laptop in, honestly, it's terrible having to watch you do your homework on such a slow-speed loading laptop." Fuyusawa Ryo stated in a flat tone of voice, as he towels-dry his hair while getting his grooming supplies out from the top drawer of the dresser unit. 

"..." Chiaki Takafumi glances at his laptop that is still loading and shift his eyes onto his childhood friend, before asking nonchalantly. "So, I heard you'd ask Kasugano an odd question earlier this afternoon?" 

“He told you?” Fuyusawa Ryo isn’t surprised to hear that Kasugano has shared the tale with the others, so he was kind of mentally prepared to be grilled for information about his earlier question to the pink-haired teen by the time evening rolls around. 

“Not exactly, he told Shiki and Irina-chan… who in turn, told me of it.” Chiaki Takafumi responded with a casual shrug. 

“I see… I supposed you wanted to know why I was asking for a home remedy to keep sickness away?” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response. 

"Kind of, it's a tad random coming from you. Because you aren't exactly the 'mothering' type…" Chiaki Takafumi shrugged as he commented in response. 

"Anko was caught in the rain, so she was telling me about how her father shooed her to the nearest public bathhouse for a hot soak in the tub as a precaution to keep her from falling sick. So, I thought I should contribute as well. I was contemplating on how to conduct a Google search on the subject when Kasugano walked into my office, so I decide to simply ask him and see if he has any advice to spare." Fuyusawa Ryo responded honestly, as he sees no need to hide the reasoning behind his random inquiry to Kasugano earlier, in the day. 

“I see… while on the subject, how was your date last Sunday?” Chiaki Takafumi then remembered how his childhood friend had been out for the majority part of the Sunday, about three days back and decides to pry into the subject. 

"It was fine, thank you for your concern. I quite enjoy the day out with Anko, if that's what you are trying to figure out. While on the subject, I wouldn't call it a date since we aren't officially dating yet - if anything, it's more of a pseudo-date since it's a bit like a trial run for an actual date soon." Fuyusawa Ryo commented dryly in response but refuses to share more details about his outing with Anko on last Sunday to his friend. 

"..." Chiaki sighed, knowing that this is as much he could wriggle out from Ryo at this point and finally give up on the idea of prying more information out from his friend. With a shake of his head, the gray-haired teen refocused his attention back to his laptop happy to find that the page on his PDF reader had finally completed its loading and he could now proceed on with the last portion of the homework assignment. 

As the gray-haired teen went about finishing his homework, he thought about what Ryo had been suggesting for him to do earlier - switching/upgrading his laptop to a newer version, and wonders if his parents would be okay with the idea. Deciding that he had nothing to lose by asking, Chiaki Takafumi pulls his phone out to drop a text message to his father. 

Private chat between Chiaki Takafumi and his father, 12th of September 2018, 9.15 pm

Takafumi: Dad, I need a new laptop. The current laptop specs are too outdated to cope with the amount of work I need to do on the laptop. Classes are conducted via e-learning portal for me and my friends who are in the Kao Council, I have trouble loading the videos on this current laptop. And I cannot bring the laptop reserved for Kao Council work use back to the dorm to use for my classes, Ryo suggested at least a ram upgrade if switching to a newer model isn’t possible. 

Dad: Do you already have a model in mind for the laptop you wish to get? 

Takafumi: Erm… not yet. ^^;

Dad: Go and do a comparison chart on the pricing, specs, model features, and warranty period out in the shops of the Akihabara district. Send me the complete list for consideration before I decide whether investing in a new laptop or an upgrade on your current laptop would be more suitable for our family’s budget. 

Takafumi: ^^; noted… 

Sighing as he set aside the mobile device, Chiaki supposed he should be thankful that his father didn't shoot down the idea completely. Now, it isn't that Chiaki's family finance is unable to cater to his request of changing his laptop to a newer model... it's just his father's habit of being thrifty. His grandparents weren't exactly well-to-do, so his father has to work and study to support himself throughout college. Because of that, his father wasn't able to enroll in a full degree program and had to settle for a diploma course in the vocational institutions when high school graduation comes around. 

Ryo's father and his father were high school classmates, so when Ryo's father got sick of working for someone else and decides to come out and start-up a new business. It's only natural that the man roped his father in to assist with the start-up, fifteen years down the road today. His father is earning a good sum of income from being the marketing manager for Fuyusawa Co. Ltd, still, old habits die hard. His father was as thrifty as he comes, and even when they are now more than capable of switching to a landed property – his father still opted for an apartment unit and stick to public transport instead of getting their family vehicle. 

Either way, it was because of his father's thrifty sense that gets them to where they are today. Albeit, it didn't quite sit well with his mother's family – the Nanjo. The Nanjo was an old acquaintance of the Fuyusawa, it was through Ryo's parents' introduction that his parents met and fell in love. Topic aside, the Nanjo doesn't really approve of the union between his parents, finding it unacceptable that his father wasn't a degree holder and doesn't even own his own property at that point when he proposed marriage to his mother. Still, his mother decides to marry his father disregarding her family's disagreement and opinions. 

As such, Chiaki was practically estranged from his maternal grandparents and the relatives from his mother's side of the family from young. So, he was relatively surprised when he got to meet Koki over at Ryo's home during the summer of his elementary school-days where he was invited over to attend piano class together with Ryo at the Fuyusawa family estate. However, it seems his enthusiasm for getting to know his cousin from his mother's side of the family wasn't reciprocate since aside from certain necessary occasions – Koki refuses to acknowledge him. 

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Takafumi, Shiki, Irina, Kasugano] - 12th of September 2018, 9.30 pm

Takafumi: @Shiki @Kasugano @Irina – the fishing is done. Ryo claims that Anko-chan has gotten herself the misfortune of being drenched in the thundery shower earlier on in the day while heading home without an umbrella on hand. That was what prompts him to seek advice for a home remedy to prevent getting sick. Satisfied yet? 

PS: On a separate note, Ryo suggested for me to upgrade my laptop’s ram/change my laptop to a newer and better specs model. So, I’d broach the topic with my dad and he asks me to compile a comparison chart of the models out in the market. I’m not quite sure what are the models out in the market now – suggestions, anyone? 

Shiki: Oh~ so it’s for Anko-chan benefits XD 

PS: On the laptop model topics, Shion might know more... his father works for the IT industry and his mom sells computers and laptops in the departmental store these days on a part-time basis. ^^

PPS: I’m using the VAIO S11 model at present. Erm... I should probably finish up my homework now >_< so, ciao~ 

Irina: XDD I see... Ryo-chin is completely head over heels with Anko-chan. Was he asking for advice because he didn’t want Anko-chan to fall sick and thus affecting their weekend plans? 😛 

PS: My laptop is the Toshiba X30 Portege ultraportable series. I find it suitable for my need, it's lighter weight as compared to the DELL laptop the school caters for the Kao Council use. ^^

Shion: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I see, so that's why Fuyusawa-kun asks me that question... ^^; noted on your inquiry of the laptop. I'm using the HP Pavilion series laptop... since that's the company my dad works for, so we can buy the gadgets at a discounted staff rate. I can help you check with mom about the current models/pricing out in the market, any specifications you are looking at? In terms of performance, OS, and brand? 

Chiaki: Thanks for the help ^_^ I'm susceptible to any of the brands, as for OS – I would prefer the updated version, fewer vulnerabilities – I heard? Performance-wise, as long as it doesn't spend more than a minute loading a PDF page or browser, I'm happy enough ^^; Of course, I would prefer it to be light-weighted... easier to transport around. Thanks in advance. 

Shion: You’re welcome. I'll check with my mom, and come back to you on her suggestions. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 12th of September 2018, 9.45 pm

Yuu-chan: Itsuki, just to inform you - apparently, tomorrow's doctor's appointment is at 4.35pm. Tomo-kun says I need to report to the x-ray room at 4 pm to take the x-ray before heading over to the doctor's consultation room. ^^; 

Itsuki: Noted, Yuu-chan <3333 don't worry, I'm on a half-day tomorrow. After leaving my dad's company, I'm going to head over to the Kao Council office to check in on Shiki-chan and hand him the information of the short-term colleges that he requested for. I might as well do a check on his paperwork while at it… but don't tell him that. He might try to rearrange his desk to make it seem not so cluttered otherwise. ʕ – ▃ – ʔ

Yuu-chan: LMAO~ Noted, I won’t say. Good luck for your spot check on Shiki-chan tomorrow XD 

PS: Are we dining out tomorrow for dinner? 

Itsuki: We can do that if you want, Ageha-chan can join us too ^_^

Yuu-chan: Good, I’ll tell Ageha-chan when I see him tomorrow morning. He would be happy to know that we aren’t getting rid of his presence right after the hospital trip :P 

PS: Should we get dessert treats for Shiki-chan, since he can’t join us for the hospital trip? 

Itsuki: Just get him a box of doughnuts from the Good Town Doughnuts to share with his friends, throw in a mixture of vegan and normal doughnuts selections. 

Yuu-chan: Ah… that does make sense, it wouldn’t be fair to leave out Fuyusawa-senpai if we are getting Shiki-chan an entire box of doughnuts to share among his friends. Hmm… I should probably get some to share with the rest of the class as well ^_^ 

Itsuki: Indeed. Speaking of, you aren’t going to bed yet? ＠・＊・＠)

Yuu-chan: In a while, I’m packing my bag for tomorrow. ^^; if I leave it to the next day to pack, I’ll be sure to forget and leave certain things behind. 

Itsuki: Lol, alright then. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon then. It’s time for me to prepare the bento ingredients for tomorrow’s lunch. 

Yuu-chan: Oh? Character bento again? :P 

Itsuki: Yep! [Attached 20180912_Character Bento Challenge for tomorrow. Jpg] - I’m aiming to create something like that, but not sure if I would succeed as of yet ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Lol~ Anpanman Bento XD Good luck, at least the side dish to fill the gaps of the bento box seems achievable enough :D 

PS: Out of curiosity, is your bento also the character bento? 

Itsuki: Of course XD 

Yuu-chan: ( *>艸<) The staff in your dad company didn’t laugh at your kid’s bento? XD 

Itsuki: Nobody outside of my dad and cousin gets to see the bento, occasionally, Shiki-chan’s dad saw it but he was quite amused when I said - Shiki was given the same type of bento. XD 

Yuu-chan: Interesting… alright, I shan’t delay you from the lunchbox preparation work for tomorrow. I look forward to seeing the results. Would it be updated on your Instagram account tomorrow morning when you are done with the bento layout? (人･∀･)

Itsuki: Of course I would ^_^ If my attempt is successful, that is :D 

Yuu-chan: I shall look forward to seeing the final result of the bento tomorrow then :P Ciao~ (人*′ω`) ★Ｇ００Ｄ ЙΙＧΗТ☆(′ ω`*人)

Itsuki: *ଘ( ॢᵕ꒶̮ᵕ(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)zZ Goodnight, Yuu-chan <3333 ¸.•♥•.¸I LOVE YOU¸.•♥•.¸

Yuu-chan: ( *¯ ³¯*)♡ Love you too, Itsuki <3333 

As per the routine, the hours before lunch is dedicated to the practice for the speech day performance. During these hours, members of the Kao Council sans the forever behind schedule Shiki Toma, take turns popping into the training room to check in on their progress. After lunch, the group of 14 will split up with the Stardust 9 heading back to their classroom to check in on the class production status, enjoy lunch together in class before the members of Stardust 9 headed towards the practice hall of Stardust to train and practice for their performance during the Ayanagi Festival opening ceremony. 

The members of Team Hiragi has more or less gotten accustomed to the idea of having a short lunch break by now, and they were expecting to see a certain aquamarine-haired senior entering the room shortly after they finished lunch when they found themselves staring into the face of the pink-haired member of the Council instead. 

“Kasugano…senpai.” The members of Team Hiragi greeted after a tad delayed, sounding slightly confused by the pink-haired senior’s entrance to the training room. 

“If you are looking for Fuyusawa-senpai, I’m afraid he isn’t here yet.” Tatsumi Rui offered after a moment of silence. 

"...I'm not here to look for Fuyusawa, I'm here to supervise your team's practice on his behalf." Kasugano Shion sweat-dropped as he commented, inwardly wondering if they have all relied too heavily on Fuyusawa to see the Kao Council production of the opening ceremony performance through if the students had completely forgotten that what they are practicing is essentially a Kao Council production. Henceforth, the supervision task does not fall on Fuyusawa Ryo alone. 

"Oh… alright then." Tatsumi Rui then nodded, finally recalling the tiny bit of detail about how the opening ceremony was meant to be a production of the Kao Council and that on their first day of training - every member of the council except for a certain elusive head representative for the council was present on site. 

Meanwhile, back at the Kao Council, Chiaki Takafumi was quite stunned when he noticed Fuyusawa Ryo joining him for the meeting external vendors for this year’s Ayanagi Festival instead of a certain pink-haired treasurer. 

“Ryo…what are you doing here?” Chiaki Takafumi gaped as he stared at the figure of his childhood friend in disbelief. 

“I’m here to attend the meeting, of course, wasn’t that what you are here to do as well?” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response, as he stared at his childhood friend with a flat look in his eyes. 

“...No, I mean - shouldn’t it be Kasugano that attend the meeting?” Chiaki Takafumi was puzzled since he wasn’t informed that there has been a change in the members’ duties for the day. 

"He asks me to take over the task for today's meeting, and volunteer to oversee the training of the Star of Stars on my behalf instead. Seeing as the opening ceremony is a Kao Council production, I see no reason to reject his suggestion." Fuyusawa Ryo said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, before settling himself in a seat next to his childhood friend. 

The reason behind the sudden swap in duties between Kasugano and Fuyusawa only occurs to Chiaki Takafumi, when the gray-haired teen entered the office of his auburn-haired friend only to notice a certain graduated senior lounging about on his friend’s office couch. 

"Good afternoon, Ootori-senpai." Chiaki Takafumi greeted, as he finally managed to understand why Kasugano had decided to swap duties with Fuyusawa this afternoon. The pink-haired teen was still quite scarred by the mental trauma of overhearing Ootori-senpai's masturbation session in the washroom facility on the graduation day of the senior back in April. Hence, between the possibility of chancing upon the graduated senior and the option of supervising the training session of Team Hiragi - Kasugano had decided to pick the latter. 

“Good afternoon, Chiaki-kun. How are you?” Ootori Itsuki inquires with a grin, glancing at his successor. 

“...Busy but fine, thank you for asking. So, what brought you over today?” Chiaki Takafumi inquires, trying to sound nonchalant as he handed over a folder to his auburn-haired friend who simply took it and set it aside in favor of the document that was already in process of being read. 

"I'm picking up Yuu-chan for his doctor's appointment later, so I'm sort of killing time in Shiki-chan's office while conducting a spot check on his paperwork. But it looks like you have been keeping up with the duty of screening his desk daily for urgent documents, which is very good because that saves me from the possibility of suffering through a migraine." Ootori Itsuki commented with a wry grin as he addressed his successor. 

“Unfortunately, that means the headache is on my plate to deal with.” Chiaki Takafumi deadpans in response. 

Ootori Itsuki couldn’t help it, he laughed aloud at the look of exasperation on Chiaki’s face when the gray-haired teen rolls his eyes and snapped at his pseudo-son. 

"Honestly, Shiki! Quit flipping the page back and forth, and just sign on the document already! I assured you I had checked through the entire order form three separate times, the quantity is correct. Now, please just sign and acknowledge the order so I could send it over to the supplier! These are the door-gifts for the VIP guests on the speech day event, surely, you are not doubting the capability of both the middle-school division student council and the efforts put in by Ryo and me!?" Chiaki Takafumi snapped, his patience coming to an end when he realized his auburn-haired friend was still on the same document he had seen the teen going through before the meeting with the external vendors in the meeting room 3 of the Kao Council building.

Since Yuuta’s follow-up appointment at the Kitakado Private Hospital is dated to take place this afternoon, it’s only natural for the green-eyed teen to skip out on the late afternoon part of the practice. But then, when Ageha also claimed that he would be tagging alongside Yuuta to the hospital and thus wouldn’t be able to attend the rest of the afternoon practice… Tsukigami Kaito decides that they might as well cancel this afternoon training instead. It isn’t as though he could get a clear picture of how everyone was keeping up with the choreography with both Yuuta and Ageha missing out on this afternoon’s practice. 

“Eh? Cancel the remaining of this afternoon’s practice? Are you sure?” Tengenji Kakeru repeated, eyeing his fellow teammate with a look of incredulity. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Tsukigami Kaito deadpans in response. 

“Isn’t there a need to inform the members of the Kao Council if we are canceling the remaining half of today’s practice?” Nayuki Toru then inquires, voicing his query across to the navy-haired member of Stardust. 

“It’s fine, while the opening ceremony segment is a Kao Council production. Unlike the stage performance of Team Hiragi whereby Fuyusawa-senpai is focusing his entire attention upon, ours are not exactly subjected to the supervision of the Kao Council. Probably because Shiki-senpai who is rooting for us is a tad too laid-back and just wanted us to perform freely. Irinatsu-senpai, likewise, is fine with how we do things as long as we managed to ‘wow’ the crowd of audiences on the day itself. So, as compared to the stringent mood of Team Hiragi, we are very much fortunate.” Tsukigami Kaito shrugged his response. 

“Okay then… in that case, I guess I shall make a move too.” Hachiya Sou nodded in response, before speaking up. 

"Take your time, and don't rush. We don't need you falling over and injured yourself at this point." Tsukigami Kaito reminded, keeping a watchful eye on the infamous klutz of their class. 

"Right, I'll head back to the classroom and see if Tetsu needs any help then." Nayuki Toru commented as he started packing up his things and making his way back towards the training facility block to check in on the practice session of their remaining classmates that are earnestly preparing for their class production of - Beauty and the Beast. 

“So, Hachiya - where are you heading off to?” Nanjo Koki pried as he followed the bespectacled teen out of the practice hall, his tone nonchalant. 

Kitahara Ren, on the other hand, decides to spend his time striking up a one-sided conversation with Kuga Shuu. 

"..." Tsukigami Kaito sweat-dropped at Kitahara's antics, as he mused aloud to no one in particular. "When is Kitahara going to get it drilled into his head that Kuga is adamant about not acknowledging his presence?" 

"Likely never…" Tengenji Kakeru snorted aloud in response, before turning towards Tsukigami Kaito and request to keep hold of the practice hall keys. "By the way, can I keep a hold on the keys to the hall if you are leaving together with the rest of them?" 

"...You aren't leaving?" Tsukigami Kaito raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, as he asks his red-haired teammate in response. 

“Yes, I’m not leaving yet. I figured since I have time now, I might as well use the practice hall for my Kabuki training. This space is much bigger than my dorm room, I can make use of this opportunity to practice certain parts that I can’t practice in my dorm room due to the space constraints. I will return the keys to the facilities management offices later.” Tengenji Kakeru explained, holding his hands out to his navy-haired teammate waiting for the keys to be dropped into his palms. 

"Fine, do remember to lock up afterward." Tsukigami Kaito instructed as he dropped the keys to the practice hall allotted to Stardust's use over to the redhead of Stardust before picking up his belongings as he prepared to leave the room. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 13th of September 2018, 3.15 pm

Yuu-chan: Itsuki~ I’m outside the Kao Council building waiting for you together with Ageha-chan. I’m not going in, because if I go in… we are bound to get delay. ^^; Tomo-kun has specifically reminded me not to be late for the doctor’s appointment, and I do not wish to keep Tomo-kun’s father waiting unnecessarily for my arrival as well. 

Itsuki: Noted, I’m on my way out. See you in a while. ^_^

“Itsuki will be out in a moment, I’m going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?” Yuuta then turns towards Ageha Riku and asks the black-haired teen with a smile. 

"Okay…" Ageha Riku nodded politely in response, in his hands, he held the empty lunchbox wrapped up in the cloth with the design of a crescent moon that was to be returned to the purplish-white haired senior. 

“Here, a Kagome tomato juice for you. And please, stop drinking those weird flavor soda already. I cringed every single time I see mustard sauce these days.” Yuuta said as he handed the tomato juice over to Ageha while he sips away on his strawberry milk drink. 

“Strawberry milk, not orange juice today?” Ageha Riku blushed at his pseudo-mom words, as he took the offered tomato juice from the green-eyed teen. Eager to change the subject and divert it away from his weird taste when it comes down to beverage choice, Ageha Riku decides to comment on Yuuta’s choice of drink this afternoon. 

"Hmm… oh, the vending machine ran out of the pulpy orange juice that I wanted. I don't like the soda version, so I decide to get the strawberry milk instead." Yuuta shrugged in response. 

“I see…” Ageha Riku nodded as he poked the straw into the tomato juice packet and starts sipping away at the beverage while they stood outside the Kao Council building to wait for Ootori Itsuki’s emergence from the building. 

It was at this point that Ootori Itsuki emerged from the building that housed the Kao Council offices, and immediately, the purplish-white haired senior wasted no time in capturing the two teens waiting outside for him in a loose hug. "Good afternoon, Yuu-chan and Ageha-chan! I hope the two of you didn't wait too long for me, I was side-tracked for a bit by the deputy director - he asks me to pass a message to my mom just now so I was delayed in coming out." 

"It's fine, a few minutes wait won't kill us. Besides, the time taken from here to the hospital is only about 35 minutes' drive… and if we hailed a Grab ride. We would still be able to reach the hospital before 4 pm. Since it's only 3.20 pm now." Hoshitani Yuuta responded, giving his boyfriend a loose hug in return. 

Ageha Riku, meanwhile, is still flushing from the loose embrace of greeting he had received from his pseudo-dad. Sensing the black-haired teen embarrassment at being hug by Itsuki, Yuuta promptly instructed the teen to book them a Grab ride using the app on his phone. 

"Eh? Erm… how do you go about booking the Grab ride? I mean, I have the app but I have never used it before…" Ageha Riku said, turning bright red in the face. Usually, it was Hachiya Sou that booked them the ride when necessary so the black-haired teen is clueless when it comes down to booking rides on the Grab app he has installed on the phone. 

"...Never mind, Ageha-chan. It's fine if you don't know how to use the Grab app, it can be a tad confusing to some at first glance. I'll do the booking instead." Ootori Itsuki responded, pulling out his mobile device to use his own app to book them a ride to the Kitakado private hospital. 

“Ageha-chan, it’s okay. To tell you the truth, neither do I know how to use the Grab app.” Yuuta inched closer to Ageha as he whispered to the black-haired teen whom he had adopted under his wing. 

Ageha Riku felt his eyes widening in surprise at the green-eyed teen’s words, as he turns his eyes swiftly around to meet eyes with Yuuta. “Really?” 

"Yep, Itsuki is usually the one that booked us Grab ride when needed so I'm clueless. Then again, we usually use public transport after putting on some disguises on my part… to avoid getting mobs, or we get free rides from other celebrity friends. So, really… the chance of us using Grab is minimal… Itsuki uses it more than me, especially when he needs to shuttle to and fro between two places that take at least an hour train ride." Yuuta nodded in response, as he explained the reason why he has no idea how to use the same app to his embarrassed pseudo-son. 

“Okay, done. The ride would be here in five minutes, we are to wait for the ride outside the school gate since it’s a bit of a hassle for the car to come into the school compound. Shall we get a move on?” Ootori Itsuki then announced, putting aside his mobile device as he turns around to glance at his boyfriend, and one of their pseudo-son. 

“Sure, let’s go to the school gate then.” Yuuta nodded in response, while Ageha hurried to throw the finished packet of tomato juice into the trash-bin stationed by the side of the vending machine. Before moving from his spot, Ageha Riku hurried to hand the empty lunchbox over to the purplish-white haired senior and said. 

“Thank you for the bento lunch, I like the curry-bread man rice-ball.” Ageha handed the finished bento over to Ootori, as he commented with a faint tinge of pink in his cheeks. 

"Curry-bread man… oh, right - the two rice balls are of different characters. But why do you like the curry-bread man rice-ball more than the anpanman rice-ball?" Yuuta asks, feeling confused while Ootori just grinned and ruffled up the hair of Ageha Riku as he swings his backpack over to the front so he could stuff the crescent moon cloth-wrapped lunchbox into his backpack. 

“I like the ketchup flavored rice use for that rice-ball.” Ageha Riku responded with utmost honesty, as he turns towards Yuuta. 

“I see…” Yuuta nodded, before shifting inquiring eyes upon his boyfriend seeking clarification. He didn’t know his boyfriend prepared two types of rice for the bentos… until now. It wasn’t indicated in the Instagram update of his boyfriend’s account this morning as well. 

"Ah… I had some leftover ketchup rice this morning after making myself the omelet rice for breakfast. So, I decide not to waste it and make two smaller sizes rice-ball out of it thus creating the curry-bread man rice-ball in the bentos for the kids. My bento only has the anpanman rice-balls." Itsuki responded sheepishly in response to his boyfriend's silent inquiry. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 145 completed, a tad longer than expected. Oh well, that just means you get to read a bit more :P 
> 
> I swear I was going to focus on RYNKO … but then, I ended up writing about Chiaki's family ^^; so, once again it proves to show that shit tends to happen to all the chapter plans. So, now I shall refrain from giving a preview at the end of the chapter because it never goes the way I wanted anyway =_=; 
> 
> I initially aimed to have both members of KitaKore and Kenken of Thrive in this chapter, but somehow it didn't happen and become a heavy focus on S3 Kao Kai chapter - in the case of Chiaki. Oh, and a little information about Kasugano's parents' job is revealed in here as well ^^; 
> 
> This chapter features the GC of the gossip nest and private chat for OtoHoshi… I hope everyone enjoys the chapter~ Ciao! See you tomorrow!


	146. Yuuta’s follow-up appointment at the hospital…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ XD Okay, here's today update!
> 
> 1\. Yuuta's hospital follow-up appointment   
2\. B-Pro boys cameo XD Kenken, Gochin & slight Killer King appearance towards the end of the chapter XD  
3\. Private chat between Yuuta and Tomo-kun  
4\. GC of Thrive [Names Display based on Goshi's phone]  
5\. Dinner session of OtoHoshi + Ageha XD  
6\. Gossip Nest GC  
7\. RYNKO Scenes XD
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy reading the chapter XD See you tomorrow XD

During the time Ootori Itsuki had taken to explain the situation to his beloved beau - Hoshitani Yuuta, about the additional curry-bread man rice-ball, made available in the kids' bento for Shiki-chan and Ageha-chan. The trio - comprising of Ootori, Yuuta and Ageha have already arrived at the school gate where their booked Grab ride is supposed to be picking them up. 

"What's the time now, Itsuki?" Yuuta inquires since he needs to arrive at the hospital at 4pm… he's been keeping track of the timing since he left the practice hall. 

"The Grab is arriving at 1 min, and the time now is 3.25pm." Ootori Itsuki responded. 

“...The ride to the hospital will take 35 minutes, this is cutting it a tad close…” Yuuta mused aloud, but ultimately decides to text Kitakado Tomohisa about his current location and that he might reach the hospital 1-2 minutes late, depending on the traffic condition. 

Private chat between Kitakado Tomohisa and Hoshitani Yuuta, 13th of September, 3.26pm

Yuuta: Tomo-kun, I just boarded my ride to the hospital but I might arrive about 1-2 minutes late depending on the traffic conditions. ヾ(_ _*)

Tomo-kun: Yuuta, it’s fine. 1-2 minutes delay is quite acceptable, I would inform my father accordingly. While on the subject, your appointment with my father may get delay for a few minutes as well. We are kind of seeing him, now ^^;

Yuuta: O_O Define the 'We' in your statement? What happened, is Ryu-chan alright? 

Tomo-kun: Ryuji is fine, he got some bruises but he's fine. Kento, on the other hand, may have to take MC off his filming work over the next week. Nothing drastic, but he has gotten some scrape on his elbow and arm skin when the spotlight shatters on impact. The spot-light for our outdoor event wasn't screwed tightly enough, so when a strong gust of wind blew by - it started shaking and detached itself from the scaffold structure. 

Ryuji was directly under the spotlight that fell, Kento noticed it and shoved Ryuji out of the way. While they weren't hurt directly, the spotlight that shatters send its glass pieces all over and a few of them stuck itself into the skin of Kento's arms and elbow as he has his hands up to shield his face from the spewing glass. Ryuji has been shoved away hard, so he ended up with a few bruises on his back. But it's nothing too serious, accidents happen on-site every now and then - especially in our line of work. ^^;

Yuuta: (⌒_⌒ ;) Why am I not surprised to find out that the face is the first thing in Kenken’s mind to protect? 

Tomo-kun: （ ´∀｀） Well… because he’s a narcissist(?) XD 

Yuuta: LMAO~ true… so, what's the next plan? Did the situation occur before the performance or after?

Tomo-kun: It was before, the performance is slated to take place the day after. We were there for a rehearsal when the incident happens. Anyway, the bosses aren't happy to know that the organizer's event crew was careless… so they are 'battling' out now. The event may or may not be canceled, but our team is pulling out from the performance for certain. Neither of our bosses is the type that would place the artists under their management in danger for the sake of revenue. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

Yuuta: Right, anyway - we are getting off-topic. Please inform the staff at the hospital that I’m coming, just a tad delay. ^^; I’ll talk to you later if possible, Itsuki is pouting now - so I’ve got to placate him ^^; 

"Yuu-chan, I thought you were just going to text Kitakado informing him that we would be slightly delayed in our arrival?" Ootori Itsuki commented, trying to keep the pout off his lips but not quite successful in his attempt. 

"I know, but he told me that something had happened during their rehearsal so a few of them were currently getting check out at the hospital so I got curious and pry into the situation for a bit. Hence, the longer chats conversation." Hoshitani Yuuta explained, without revealing the details - they are after all, not alone at the present point in time. Who knows whether or not the driver driving them to the hospital is listening out for gossips, or not. 

“I see… anyway, you two should think about where we should go for dinner later.” Ootori Itsuki nodded, steering the conversation towards something else. After all, like Yuuta, he can’t tell if the Grab driver is listening in to their conversation or not. So, the less they were to converse about celebrities - the better. 

"Stick to the Harajuku area, so we don't have to travel too far out after the hospital visit," Yuuta commented in response when asked. 

“Ageha-chan, your opinion?” Ootori Itsuki then shifted inquiring eyes upon the black-haired teen who is seated to the other side of Yuuta. 

“I’m curious about the Ichiran Ramen, but I’m fine with others too.” Ageha Riku responded, his voice soft and polite. 

The idea of being asked for opinions was a new experience for Ageha, then again, he doesn't really get a lot of chance at dining out too. Hachiya Sou is practically his only friend in school, and since they only get to know each other after enrolling in the high school division of the Ayanagi Academy - they mostly dine in the school's cafeteria or in the dorm's dining room. And when it comes down to family dinner, Ageha can't recall any occasion where he had dined with his parents together as a family outside of his grandparents' residence. And the trip to HARBS doesn't count since that's a cake shop. 

“Hmm… but Ichiran is always popular and hard to get a seat… perhaps we could do Afuri Ramen if you are in the mood of having Ramen for dinner.” Ootori Itsuki suggested. 

“That would work too.” Yuuta nodded in agreement, while Ageha just beams in response. 

Upon arrival at the hospital, the first thing they did was to proceed to the registration counter to register for and verify their appointment status. Yuuta was sent to the x-ray division to have an x-ray image of his shoulder taken followed by a chest x-ray, only after the x-ray imaging session, he was pointed towards the direction of the consultation room of Doctor Kitakado - the father of Kitakado Tomohisa, of the idol unit - KitaKore. 

Yuuta and his two companions for the hospital visit chanced upon the trio comprising of the KitaKore duo and his blue-haired teammate from Thrive in the corridor, but because Yuuta needs to visit the doctor - they didn't speak. Although, Yuuta did take a moment to assess the condition of Korekuni Ryuji and Aizome Kento if only to set his mind at ease. 

“So, how is it?” Hoshitani Yuuta inquires, keeping his earnest gaze on the doctor as the man studied the x-ray images through the computer. 

“Well… first of all, the good news is your ribs is recovering nicely. I’ll give it one more week before resuming the running activity.” The doctor said, smiling at Yuuta in response - knowing full well that the teen is going stir-crazy from the inability to run and exercise. 

Yuuta beams in response before inquiring on the recovery status of his shoulder, and to which, the doctor responded that it will likely take until November to recover fully - as long as Yuuta stays away from any activities that require heavy lifting. As to the practicing of the dance routine that requires the use of the full capability of the arms, a shoulder wrap is recommended to prevent further injury to the spot. And after fixing another follow-up appointment for the shoulder dated in October, Yuuta and his companions are free to go. 

“Alright, so... I guess it’s to the pharmacy next, before heading over to look for dinner?” Ootori Itsuki commented, flicking his gaze towards his beau questioningly. 

“Yes, I do need to visit the pharmacy… considering the choreography routine for ‘On-Stage’, ‘Magic Time Maker’ and not to forget, the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ for Team Ootori… I think it might be best to get a shoulder wrap.” Yuuta mused aloud as he glanced over at his boyfriend knowingly. 

Ootori Itsuki said nothing but smiled in response, while Ageha Riku just appears to be oblivious to the silent communication going on between his set of pseudo-parents. So, the trio went on to the nearest pharmacy in the Harajuku area before heading off in search of a not so fully packed Ramen restaurant for their dinner for the day. 

While Yuuta was shopping for a shoulder wrap in the pharmacy nearby with his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki, and Ageha Riku for company… Aizome Kento has just arrived home from the hospital visit to the sight of his Tsundere teammate’s watchful gaze upon unlocking the front door to their apartment unit. 

“...Have you taken dinner yet?” Goshi Kaneshiro stared at his blue-haired teammate who arrived back home in one-piece, except for a bandage over the right hand that runs from the upper arm all the way to the palm from the laceration suffered due to the smashing of the spotlight when it fell. 

“...No. Are you offering to get dinner for me?” Aizome Kento blinked as he inquires in a strange tone of voice, inwardly thinking how weird this current situation was in general. 

“Yes, that’s what I meant when I ask you that question. Considering your gastric issues, I can’t exactly let you go starve, can I?” Goshi Kaneshiro rolls his eyes in response to his blue-haired teammate’s inquiry. 

“Oh… okay, then get a sandwich or something. I doubt I can hold chopsticks at the present point in time.” Aizome Kento sweat-dropped as he flicked his gaze down to his right hand that’s completely bandaged up. 

"Ah… out of curiosity, did you drive back yourself?" Goshi Kaneshiro blinked, wondering if his teammate is capable of driving with one of the hand wrapped up in bandages. Although, it wasn't in a cast since the hand isn't broken or fractured. So, the bandages likely wouldn't hinder the use of the hand in general - but surely it would cause annoyance when driving? 

“Yes, I did drive myself back from the hospital. It takes a little accustoming to… but I managed.” Aizome Kento nodded, before he brushes past his black-haired teammate and the white cat - Shiro, and headed for the direction of his room. 

Group-chat of Thrive [Goshi, Aizome, Ashu, Sumisora] - 13th of September 2018, 5.45 pm

Goshi: Actually, I meant to ask… how many days of MC were you given? @Aizome

Aizome: … 3 days MC. Was that why you were staring earlier? =_=

Goshi: Partly… anyway, the event got canceled. And the organizer is going to compensate you for the medical bill, so remember to submit the hospital bill to Sumisora-san for processing. 

Aizome: Noted. 

PS: @Tsubasa, [Attached 20180913_Hospital Bill. JPG] - Do you need the hard-copy? 

Sumisora: Hard-copy preferred but for now soft-copy works. 

Aizome: I’ll submit the hard-copy the next time I see you in person. 

PS: @Yuuta, how’s your injury recovery status?

Ashu: Sorry for the delay in response, I am amid dinner now. Doc. Kitakado says my ribs is recovering well and should be clear in one week. Shoulder - likely only will make a full recovery in November, for now, I can go ahead with the dance practices using a shoulder wrap to stabilize it and prevent further injury to the joint where it dislocated before. ^^; 

Goshi: While on the subject of dinner, Aizome - I forgot to feed Shiro. Please help me with the feeding, its' cat biscuits are on the dining table. I took it out from the storeroom earlier but forgot to serve them to Shiro. 

PS: Back to your dinner, are you okay with Burger King? I was going to get you a sandwich set from Subway but the queue is too long, and I’m not too keen to run to the branch over at the other side of the town. The queue at BK isn’t that long, so I’m likely getting BK myself.

Ashu: O_O What’s this?! Gochin getting dinner for you, Kenken?! 

Aizome: @Yuuta, yes. Apparently, I got back just in time to catch him leaving to get dinner. He offers to help me get dinner and I accepted, simple as that. Don't read too much into it.

PS: @Goshi, I’ll feed that menace cat of yours for you today but don’t make it a habit. Speaking of, where are the dish bowl for the cat?!

Goshi: @Aizome, dish bowls for Shiro is in the kitchen, bottom cabinet where the kitchen's sink is situated. There are two dish bowls, one white and one black. The black for the food, and the white for the drink. 

Aizome: I see… and the yellow dish? 

Ashu: The yellow dish bowl is for Tavian’s use, I meant to pass it back to Kerukeru but I forgot. Maybe you can drop it off at the Stardust apartment, the next time you see anyone from Stardust coming over. ^^; 

PS: Kenken, Shiro-chan isn’t a menace… he wouldn’t piss on your things so much if it weren’t full of the smell of your cologne… ^^; it’s just marking its’ own territory. 

Aizome: I stand by my judgment that it's a menace! *Unamused look Emoji*

Ashu: *Sweat-drop Emoji*

With a shake of the head, Yuuta set aside his mobile device in favor to enjoy the Ramen that just arrived in front of him. In the end, the three of them decide to patron the Afuri Ramen shop since the Ichiran Ramen shop is quite full and the available seats aren't next to each other. Moreover, the seating of Ichiran Ramen is separated by solo booth so it's not really conducive for conversation during meals thus they ended up going to Afuri Ramen near the Harajuku train station for their dinner instead. 

As per the tradition, Yuuta took a photo of his ramen served before he starts to dig into the dish. Beside him, Ageha Riku watched and mirrored his act - causing the green-eyed teen to sweat-drop in response. 

"Ageha-chan, I took the picture because I wanted to update on Instagram… but you don't use Instagram from what I know… so why did you take the picture of the ramen bowl?" Yuuta inquires, feeling intrigued. 

“...I wanted to show it to Sou?” Ageha responded in a questioning tone of voice, seeing as he can’t really outright and admitted that he was just plainly mirroring Yuuta’s antic of snapping photos of everything the teen decides to order and eat. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped at Ageha's response but didn't dispute the teen's decision. He should be happy that Ageha has got a friend who the teen could hang out and share things with… that was better than being a social recluse, in hindsight.

Over at the school dormitory, Chiaki Takafumi returns to his dorm room to witness his childhood friend fully dressed up for an outing. Blinking twice at his friend’s attire, the gray-haired teen darted a look at the timing reflected on his watch and raised his eyebrow up questioningly at his friend. 

“You’re going out now? It’s already 7.30pm…a bit late for an outing, isn’t it?” Chiaki Takafumi commented. 

“It’s going to be a quick trip, I need to drop something off at the cafe for Akio-san’s perusal. I didn’t have time yesterday to swing by the cafe, and today’s meeting overrun so now’s the only time I could fit in a visit to the cafe. So, kindly stepped out of my way.” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response. 

"I see you're fully dressed up though, did you take an early shower today?" Chiaki continues to press, not letting his friend off the hook yet. 

Fuyusawa Ryo rolls his eyes, as he responded. “So, what if I decide to shower earlier today? As long as it’s not the same time as Kasugano visit the shower, it’s fine - isn’t it?” 

"..." Chiaki found himself at a loss of speech as his friend shoves him to the side to pass through the doorway where he was blocking the path, earlier. 

Group-chat of Seasonal Gossip Nest [Takafumi, Shiki, Irina, Kasugano] - 13th of September, 7.35pm

Takafumi: Guys~ Ryo might be absent for tonight’s dinner session ^^; 

Shiki: O-O Eh? Why?

Irina: Yep, ɿ(｡･ɜ･)ɾⓌⓗⓨ？ 

Kasugano: What is your basis for that comment? While on the subject, my mom just sends me their departmental store promotion flyer for laptops. [Attached 20180913_Biccamera Akihabara promotion September. JPG] 

Chiaki: He just went out, and it seems he’s going to the cafe. Depending on his luck, he might get invited for dinner over at the cafe. ( ￣▼￣ )

PS: @Kasugano, thanks for the flyer. ^_^ 

Kasugano: You are welcome, Chiaki-kun. Let me know which model you are interested in, I can then get my mom to summarize the specs for you ^^

Shiki: XD Anyone is up for doughnuts? ^_^ 

Irina: Huh? ⊂(°_o)つ Why were the doughnuts being brought up for discussion out of the blue? 

Chiaki: Don’t tell me you want to head out and buy doughnuts at this timing…? =_=;

Shiki: Oh…no, not me. Apparently, my pseudo-parents are buying me a box of doughnuts to share with you guys :P They are visiting Good Town Doughnuts where the vegan choices are available too ^_^ We can keep those aside for Ryo and see if he wanted to give them a try :D So, are you guys interested? They’re asking so they could decide which box size to get for the doughnuts. XD 

Irina: Oh~ XDD I want Sea-salt caramel doughnuts then XD 

Chiaki: The 8 PCS box will do, I doubt Ryo would eat too many of these doughnuts. But they can get a mixture of the doughnuts flavors. Some of the vegan flavor doughnuts are nice to eat as well. ^_^

Shiki: Noted, I’ll tell them then XD

Upon receiving the text response from his gray-haired friend, Shiki Toma, who's in the dorm room he was sharing with Mishima Kei then hummed a happy tune under his breath as he drops a text into the latest chat conversation in the OtoHoshi family GC. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Shiki, Ootori, Yuuta, Ageha] - 13th of September 2018, 7.45pm

Shiki: @Yuuta @Ootori, just the 8 PCS box set will do ^_^ Get a mixture of the flavors, but it must have at least one sea-salt caramel flavor doughnuts in the box, Irina-chan specially requested for that specific flavor. ^^

Ootori: Noted. So, 8 PCS box for Shiki-chan & his friends to share :D 

“Yuu-chan, have you decided what to buy for the other boys?” Ootori Itsuki inquires, as he swiftly decided upon the doughnuts selections for Shiki-chan and the rest of the members for the Kao Council. 

“Yes! We are getting two boxes of 8 PCs set to share within the company. Right, Ageha-chan?” Yuuta grinned as he turns towards the black-haired teen by his side who enjoy picking out the different flavors of the doughnuts. Of course, he vetoed the really strange options suggested by Ageha seeing as the black-haired teen tends to have a habit of gravitating towards odd-flavors selection.

Once the flavors of the doughnuts were decided upon, Ootori Itsuki proceeds to make payment for the box of doughnuts he had picked out for Shiki and his friends. Whereas Yuuta gets the right to pay for the doughnuts picked out to share among the 'company' that included the members of Team Ootori and Team Hiragi. 

Before the salesperson sealed up the box of doughnuts to put in a carrier bag for them, Ootori took his phone out to snap a picture of it before sending it into the OtoHoshi family GC to show Shiki-chan the box of doughnuts he had picked out for the auburn-haired teen to share with the fellow members of the present Kao Council. 

Next, Ootori led Yuuta and Ageha back towards the Harajuku train station and made their way back to Ochanomizu using the public train transport. To minimize members of the public catching on to his identity as a celebrity, Yuuta had promptly donned on his camouflage nerd-type of glasses and put on a cap before stepping into the train station with his boyfriend and pseudo-son by his side. 

Meanwhile, Fuyusawa Ryo has arrived at the cafe owned by Anko's father - Fudo Akio, that was situated in a quiet street within the Kanda district which is walking distance from the Akihabara area, and the area of Ochanomizu where the dormitory and the school building of the infamous Ayanagi Academy were situated. 

"Oh~ Ryo-kun, what a surprise to see you over at this timing… come on in." Fudo Akio who was changing out the menu board sitting outside the cafe storefront from lunch to dinner glances up at the newcomer and grinned brightly in response. 

“Thank you.” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response as he accepted the man’s invitation to enter the cafe. 

“Ryo-kun!” Fudo Anko who was busy rearranging the cake display in the counter fridge glances up and greeted the aquamarine-haired teen in surprise. 

"Good evening, Anko." Fuyusawa Ryo nodded as he acknowledges the orange-brown haired girl with a small smile. 

“Good evening. Have you eaten dinner yet?” Anko then inquires, as she hurried to finish up her task at hand so she could attend to her friend. 

“No, not yet. My dinner time tends to be around 8pm…”Fuyusawa responded, and then falling silent when his eyes flicked towards the wall clock that hung behind the cashier counter as he realized it’s only 15 minutes away to his usual dinner time. 

"I see… hmm… would you like to give our main dish here a try? I know you usually order drinks and cake slices when you're here, but since you're here during the dinner hour for once - why don't you give our cafe's dinner menu a try? We do have vegan options available, prepared by yours truly." Anko suggested as she led her friend towards the private booth seating area before handing a copy of their cafe's dinner menu over to the teen for perusal. 

"Good idea, I'll take you up on the suggestion. Oh, and here's Akane's result from the mock-test - I need your father to sign on them for acknowledgment. Maybe you can hand it over to him later tonight." Fuyusawa Ryo commented, handing over the stack of test papers to the orange-brown haired girl. 

“Noted, I will pass them over to my father shortly. Do you need them back or…?” Anko tilted her head slightly to the side as she inquires. 

“I don’t need them back, but the school teacher likely needs them back. But it’s not too urgent, I can pick them up from you on Sunday.” Fuyusawa Ryo commented in response. 

“Eh? Do we have something planned for this Sunday that I had forgotten about?” Fudo Anko blinked, sounding baffled when she heard her aquamarine-haired friend mention swinging by on Sunday to collect the test papers that needs her father’s signature as the guardian figure of Akane. 

"What…? Oh, no… we didn't plan anything for this Sunday. I was just thinking of popping in to try out the Sunday brunch menu Cafe Zen has to offer since I've never actually patron the cafe on a Sunday as a customer before." Fuyusawa Ryo explains, hurrying to set Anko's mind at ease. 

"Oh… I see I thought I had messed up on the schedule. Cause I just promised my father that I'll be working a full shift on this Sunday." Anko sweat-dropped as she responded. 

"Ah… I don't think there's any need for you to fret. At present, I have no intention to change our bi-weekly outing plans. The frequency will likely only increased when we move our relationship status to the next stage." Fuyusawa Ryo responded, feeling oddly hot in his cheeks for some reason.

“Are you blushing?” Anko grinned as she asks in a cheeky tone of voice, while Fuyusawa stood and excuse himself briefly to the washroom facility. 

Once in the washroom, Fuyusawa stared at himself in the mirror above the vanity sink inspecting his visage. Upon the sight of the faint tinge of pink, the aquamarine-haired teen stifled a groan inwardly. Blushing is not a common reaction for him, outside of the time after vigorous exercise there could be signs of red in his face… the rest of the time, he’s usually unfazed. So, the fact that he was blushing upon the thought of spending more time with Anko was a clear sign of how the girl had managed to worm under his skin.

“Anko-chan, where’s Ryo-kun?” Fudo Akio asks, making his way over to where his daughter stood with a thoughtful look.

“Oh, dad… he went to the washroom to cool off - I reckon.” Anko mused aloud in a playful tone of voice. 

“Cool off? You didn’t piss him off, did you?” Fudo Akio raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he addressed his daughter. 

"Huh? Oh, no… not that kind of cool off. He was blushing, and his blush deepens when I ask if he was blushing. And then, he excused himself to the washroom promptly." Fudo Anko responded, grinning cheekily at her father. 

“I see… lay off the teasing on him. Ryo-kun probably isn’t the type that blushes frequently, so don’t go high-lighting the fact to him. It may increase his discomfort if you did.” Fudo Akio flicked the forehead of his daughter to drive his point across. 

"Fine, I'll try not to tease him too much about it later." Anko rubbed her hand against the front of her head where her father had flicked a finger at, while it wasn't exactly painful - it does sting for a bit. 

“Now, where’s the test papers that I need to sign?” Fudo Akio then inquires, holding his hand out to his daughter for the stack of mock-test paper results of his nephew and ward - Fudo Akane. 

“Oh… they’re over here. How did you know that’s the reason behind Ryo-kun’s visit for today?” Anko asks, sounding curious. 

"Akane calls me up yesterday and apologize profusely for his less than stellar result in one of the subject, citing that he had fallen asleep mid-paper and thus half of the paper in question was left blank and unwritten." Fudo Akio deadpans in response, his nephew had sounded very much apologetic throughout the phone call session and only seem to realize that he had utterly no clue of the issue minutes before the call ended. 

Anko couldn't help it, she snorted aloud in amusement. Akane likely regretted calling over to apologize without verifying if the results have been seen by her dad yet. That and Akane had likely assumed that Ryo-kun had already delivered the test papers over for her father's signature last evening and thought it might be best for him to call her father up and apologize as opposed to wait for her father to call him for a berating session over the phone. 

“What amuses you so much that has you clutching the sides of your stomach?” Fuyusawa Ryo inquires as soon as he stepped out from the washroom to find Anko laughing so hard that she’s having trouble standing upright. 

"Ryo-kun, is it true that Akane failed a paper because he fell asleep halfway through the test?" Fudo Anko inquires, trying her hardest to stifle her laughter but failing miserably at the task. Although, she did keep her sound of laughter low so she won't disturb the other patrons to the cafe. 

“Yes, how did you know of the situation behind the failing grade of that particular paper?” Fuyusawa Ryo asks in genuine curiosity, seeing as he didn’t share the tale with the girl yet. Frankly speaking, he was a tad speechless by how Akane managed to fail that particular paper as well - since that was apparently one of the strongest subjects that Akane could perform without having him guiding the teen along in their routine tutoring session. 

"Apparently, Akane-chan thought you would bring the papers in yesterday afternoon to let my dad look through them and sign on the parents' acknowledgment section of the paper. So, he thought it prudent to call in and explain the mystery behind the failing grade to my father only to realize that my dad has yet to see his results because you didn't come in yesterday." Fudo Anko commented, her tone wry and laced with unbidden mirth.

"I see…" Fuyusawa Ryo commented dryly in response, before sitting back down to study the dinner menu offered by the cafe. There weren't a lot of choices for vegan dishes, so ultimately he went for the Portobello Vegan Mushroom Burger complete with Green Lemonade for his dinner selection. 

Back in the dormitory, when 8pm comes around…and neither of them see their aquamarine-haired friend anywhere. Chiaki declared that Ryo is more than likely dining out for the day, to which, Kasugano Shion rolls his eyes as he commented. "You seem rather happy that Fuyusawa-kun is not around for dinner?" 

“Eh? Was that how it appears to be?” Chiaki Takafumi blinked as he asks his pink-haired friend in return. 

Kasugano Shion nodded in response, while Chiaki sweat-dropped before commenting. "Well… when Ryo is around, we couldn't afford to joke as much. That guy takes things at face value, so even if jokes were shared… we have to be selective on the types of things we are using to joke around." 

"That, and conversations are usually stifled when Ryo-chin is around," Irinatsu interjected with a grin before he stood to collect his dinner tray from the food trolley. 

"Either way, just in case he was just running a tad late. Shouldn't you at least drop him a message to check if he's coming back for dinner?" Kasugano Shion prompted, while he glances about the dining room in search of a certain auburn-haired friend who has yet to appear on-site for their dinner session. 

“You’re right… I should check to be sure.” Chiaki Takafumi nodded, pulling out his mobile device to drop a text to his childhood friend so he could ascertain if his friend is dining out or coming back for dinner. 

"Kasuga-chan, what are you doing?" Irinatsu asks when he returns to their table to find the pink-haired teen glancing around as though searching for something or someone. 

"Shiki, have you seen him?" Kasugano Shion then asks, voicing his doubt across to his dark-skinned roommate and friend. 

“...The last time I checked, he was on his way to the shower. Maybe, he isn’t out from the showers yet?” Irinatsu commented with a pondering look on his face. 

"I'll go and check in the common bathroom," Kasugano announced as he made a move to stand, but he was halted in place by Irinatsu who rolls his eyes and said. 

“Don’t need to go and check in person, just send him a text. He will reply if he’s no longer in the common bathroom.” Irinatsu Masashi pointed out objectively. 

“Indeed. Shiki never goes anywhere without his mobile device, anyway. Speaking of, Ryo responded that he is dining out today. Apparently, Anko-chan managed to get him to agree on the idea of trying out the dinner menu over at the cafe. So, he’s not coming back to eat for this evening.” Chiaki Takafumi responded with a grin. 

“Oh…? Any idea what’s the name of the cafe? We are always talking about the cafe but it seems we still have no idea which cafe it was.” Irinatsu Masashi commented, pointing out a glaring fact that they have been neglecting for months. 

“...I’m not asking Ryo about the cafe details, he won’t say. I think you would have better luck getting the information out from your student.” Chiaki Takafumi deadpans in response, rolling his eyes at the dark-skinned blond upon detecting his friend’s intention to send him off to fish for information, again. 

“...Fine, I’ll go and ask Akane about it later.” Irinatsu shrugged, figuring that this is something he should have done ages ago. Turning towards Kasugano Shion, the dark-skinned blond member of the present Kao Council ask if the teen had located the missing Shiki Toma yet. 

"Oh… yes, he says he'll be down in a jiffy. He asks for us to collect his dinner tray on his behalf." Kasugano Shion responded as he stood to head over to the food trolley for the collection of both the dinner tray for Shiki and his own consumption. 

Fudo Akane breeze into the dining room then, glancing around - he appears rather disappointed that his ‘cousin-in-law’ senior was nowhere around. Grinning mischievously, Irinatsu Masashi hurried to signal for his student to join him at their table. 

"Akane-chan, do join us at our table," Irinatsu calls out, inviting the orange-haired teen over to the table occupied by the members of the Kao Council. 

With eyebrows twitching, Chiaki Takafumi sweat-dropped as he wonders if this is when Irinatsu decides to start fishing information out from the teen about the cafe owns by Anko’s family. 

“Iri-senpai!” Fudo Akane greeted cheerfully as he headed towards the table where his instructing senior sat, with his dinner take-out in hand. 

“How are you today?” Irinatsu inquires, starting out the conversation by asking mundane questions about Akane’s day. 

“I’m fine, thank you for asking.” Fudo Akane responded cheerfully in response. 

“Did you just got back in from work?” Irinatsu asks, again - yet another question about Akane’s routine. 

“Yeah… we just ended a recording session at the NHK TV station.” Fudo Akane responded, without giving away the type of recording job the Killer King has been involved in. Outside of the TV station involved, and how long the job has lasted - Akane gave nothing away. 

"Ah… so, I notice you glancing about the dining room earlier. Were you looking for Ryo-chin?" Irinatsu asks next, bringing up the topic of his missing friend for discussion then. 

“Yes! Why isn’t Fuyufuyu-senpai around today?” Fudo Akane inquires, sounding awfully curious. 

"Oh… you didn't know? He went to the cafe for dinner today, apparently your cousin Anko-chan managed to get him into the idea of trying out the cafe's dinner menu. Speaking of, are any of your teammates vegan? Let's not waste the dinner of Ryo-chin and offer his dinner tray to your friends if they have yet to get dinner yet." Irinatsu then grinned as he suggested, offering up the vegan dinner catered by the dorm caretaker to the members of the Killer King instead. 

“EH?!” Fudo Akane gaped, before flicking his eyes towards his fellow teammates as he wonders if any of them would take Iri-senpai up on the offer. As far as he knows, none of his fellow teammates were vegan though… So, he was quite caught off-guard when Shingari Miroku decides to accept the offered dinner tray. 

“Miroku…you are aware that Fuyufuyu-senpai is a vegan, right?” Akane reminded, his lips twitching when he noticed his friend taking the offered dinner tray from the hands of their instructing senior. 

"So, what? It's still food, isn't it? Besides, it's been said that vegan food is healthier. While I may not be able to stand the idea of going vegan permanently… once in a while, I'm quite susceptible to the idea of trying out vegan dishes." Shingari Miroku shrugged in response, albeit, the main reason why he decides to accept the offer is that… there isn't any more food leftover from Nayuki-senpai's cooking earlier. 

The last two sets have been won over by the Teramitsu twins since they have beaten him at the game of Scissors, Paper, Stone. And then, because he took a nap right after arriving back at the dorm. The purple-eyed teen had missed the point where Akane decides to head out and get dinner thus effectively leaving him hungry that he is willing to eat anything if it means he doesn't have to step outside. 

And so, Shingari Miroku took the offered dinner tray and proceed to join the Teramitsu twins over at the next vacant table to eat in peace while leaving Akane with the rest of the seniors. Akane blinked stupidly at the sight for another few minutes, before his attention was drawn back towards his instructing senior. 

“So, Akane-chan… I’m curious about something. Is the cafe owned by Anko’s family - vegan oriented?” Irinatsu Masashi then kick-starts his fishing process, by asking the distracted Fudo Akane the first of his series of questions. 

“Erm… no, the cafe is a fusion cafe catering to both vegan and non-vegan. Typically, the vegan dishes are prepared by Anko-chan while the non-vegan dishes were prepared by uncle Akio.” Fudo Akane responded automatically upon hearing the question that comes from his instructing senior. 

"I see… and where is this cafe located and what's the name of the cafe? Ryo-chin always uses the term cafe when he talks about it, but never tell us its name." Irinatsu continues on, his fishing progressing smoothly since his aquamarine-haired friend wasn't around to deter him from tricking information out from his student. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 146 completed :D This chapter comprises of the content of the hospital visit, slight cameo from the B-Pro members, including Killer King, Thrive and KitaKore XD, Of course, we have RYNKO XD, Of course, we have the gossip nest GC making an appearance as well XD I hope everyone enjoys the chapter XD 
> 
> Since Monday is my off-day, I get a tad more time to write and hence this chapter is of a comparable length to yesterday update XD I can’t guarantee the same for the rest of the chapter during working days :P Nevertheless, I’ll keep to the routine of daily updates for as long as possible XD Ciao~


	147. The whereabouts of the missing Hachiya…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ XD This chapter is a tad Hachiya-centric ^^; regardless I hope everyone still enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> 1\. Akane & S3 Kao Kai interactions sans Fuyusawa  
2\. Ageha found Hachiya missing and decide to check if anyone has seen his friend on the GC, nearly freaking out in panic after Nayuki overrun mind comes into play :P  
3\. GC of Star-team's display name is as the contact list on Ageha's phone ^^;  
4\. S3 Kao Kai interaction ^^  
5\. OtoHoshi family GC XD 
> 
> Enjoy~ see you tomorrow XD

While Fuyusawa Ryo was off at Cafe Zen trying out the dinner menu that his soon-to-be girlfriend had managed to entice him into giving it a try, his fellow teammates sans Shiki who has yet to made an appearance were trying to get information about the cafe own by Anko-chan’s family through the lips of Fudo Akane, the cousin of Anko and the leader of the idol unit - Killer King. 

"Oh… the cafe is named Cafe Zen, and it's situated in the Kanda district. Walking distance from here actually, and it's just outside the Akihabara area. In fact, it sat in between the intersection of Ochanomizu and Akihabara. Erm… you know the stretch of walk-up apartments area? It's actually around there, the ground floor is used as a storefront and the second floor is the residential space for the store-owner. Towards the back, there is another stairway that will lead up to the apartment units on the 3rd floor which is usually rented out to single working adults or college students since it’s mostly 1K apartment unit up on the 3rd floor of the building." Fudo Akane explains, shrugging as he willingly provides the relevant information requested by his instructing senior. 

"I see… so, the access way was hidden in the back. I had always wondered how the third-floor residents accessed their abode since I can't see any elevator around. But isn't walk up the apartment a tad inconvenient for the residents when moving in and out of the place?" Kasugano Shion mused aloud, thinking about how the logistics work for people who rented such properties. 

"True, so mostly, these units already come furnished. Because it's 1K apartments, it doesn't come with living space for couches. The bed is usually the self-assembled bed from IKEA, or it's the light-weighted steel bed. The wardrobe is usually built-in types, or the landlord would just provide the portable open wardrobe that can easily be shifted around by the tenants. The tables provided in the apartment unit tends to be the easy fold away type as well… so really, it might be a hassle if you are looking at moving bulky furniture but if all you need to do after renting the unit was to lug your suitcase up the flight of stairs. I think that isn't too terrible…" Fudo Akane shrugged as he responded to Kasugano Shion's inquiry. 

"Interesting… so does that mean that your uncle owns the entire building?" Irinatsu asks, again. 

“Yes, the storefront of the cafe spans the space of 3 units of 1K apartments. The same for the 2nd floor where I used to reside until Killer King was formed and I shifted out to the apartment allotted to our team by the company in the Nishi-Shinjuku area. So, the third floor only comprises of 3 units of the 1K apartment where my uncle rented them out to college students and occasionally single, working adults who wanted to stay near their work areas. The lease terms are usually 2 years because my uncle finds it a hassle to keep dealing with the admin tasks." Akane responded with a shrug, as he took a bite of his dinner - a bowl of roasted pork ramen from a nearby ramen shop. 

"Guys, I didn't missed anything, did I?" Shiki Toma chooses this moment to appear in the dining room and nodded towards the orange-haired teen seated at their table, taking up the usual spot occupied by his aquamarine-haired friend. 

"Nope, you didn't miss anything. Akane-chan was just filling us in some interesting facts about the cafe own by his uncle." Chiaki Takafumi responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

During this time, Ageha Riku and Hoshitani Yuuta have arrived back at the dormitory building under the escort of a certain purplish-white haired young adult by the name of Ootori Itsuki. While Yuuta and Ootori discussed their weekend plans, Ageha Riku distracted himself with the task of sending a text message to his roommate cum best friend - Hachiya Sou about the doughnuts they have gotten back from Harajuku to share amid their friends. The black-haired teen was expecting a prompt response since that is always the case when it comes down to their text exchange. So, when there isn't any response - naturally, Ageha would get slightly concerned about the delay in his friend's reply. 

Upon parting ways with Yuuta who had the boxes of doughnuts in hand, Ageha Riku promptly made a beeline for the direction of his shared dorm room with Hachiya Sou. He opens the door leading to their shared room hoping that his friend was just taking a nap or that there would be some obvious sign that would clue him in on his friend’s whereabouts. 

"..." Ageha Riku frowned, it's obvious that his roommate isn't in the room. So, the next thing Ageha did was to check the toiletries that belong to his friend to see if they're still around. When he noticed that his friend's toiletries bag is still sitting neatly atop their shared dresser, Ageha was left wondering where his klutz-like friend had wandered off to now. 

It was with that thought in mind that Ageha took to send a message into the GC that’s made up of the entire class of 2-MS, created by his pseudo-mom some time ago to check if anyone has seen his klutz of a friend around. 

Group-chat of Star-Teams [Team Ootori, Team Hiragi, Team Sazanami, Team Yuzuriha, Team Akatsuki] - 13th of September 2018, 8.15pm 

Ageha: Is anyone aware where Sou is? ε(´･●_･｀ )з

Yuuta Mama: Is Hachiya-kun not in the dorm room? (๑°⌓°๑)

Ageha: Yes, he isn’t in the dorm room. q(╯ᆺ╰๑)

Tsukki: Is he in the showers or something? (´๑•_•๑)

Ageha: Nope, he can’t be in the shower… his toiletries bag is still on the dresser untouched. ( ´・＿・` )

Nayuki: Have you tried messaging him to check on his whereabouts? ฅ(ٛ •௰•´ ٛ )꒭！

Ageha: Yes, but there isn’t any response… usually he didn’t take this long to respond to my message… >_< 

Nayuki: (⇀‸↼‶) You don’t think anything untoward happens to Hachiya-kun, do you? 

Ageha: (* >ω.<) What if he injured himself somewhere and couldn’t get help! >_< 

Nanjo Koki: =_=; Oi! Don’t get infected by Nayuki’s overrun mind and start thinking of the worst! Hachiya is likely just preoccupied. His family members are in town, so he’s likely too engrossed in his family catch-up session to notice your text messages to him. Wait for another hour or so, if there’s no response or if he isn’t back by 9pm - then you can start freaking out. @Ageha

Yuuta Mama: (⌒_⌒ ;) Yes, Na-chan… don’t influence Ageha-chan and terrify him unnecessarily. You know as much as I that Hachiya-kun is Ageha-chan’s only friend, so it’s quite jarring to the mind to contemplate such dreadful scenarios before anything is confirmed. 

Nayuki: Sorry… I’ll repent and try to keep my over-active mind under control. <(＠´＿｀＠)>

Ageha: @Nanjo Koki, how did you know that his family members were in town? ヽ( ° ◇ °)ノ

Nanjo: Simple, I asked him and he responded to my inquiry. (◔ᴥ◔)

Ageha: EH?! ( ☉_☉) When did you ask him?!

Nanjo Koki: Earlier this afternoon, after you left the practice hall with Hoshitani. Tsukigami decides to cancel the remaining practices since not all of us would be in attendance. Then I saw him packing up and rushing off in a frantic rush, out of curiosity - I follow him out of the practice hall and did some fishing around. That was when he said some of his relatives are coming from Germany, and he’s going to pick them up from the airport, etc. He didn’t go into details, so I wasn’t sure who is coming over from Germany but the fact remains that he has a prearranged appointment with his family members today. ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

Ageha: >_< Why didn’t he tell me beforehand?! (◡o◡)

Nanjo Koki: How did you know he didn't mention anything to you beforehand? For all you know, you could have turned him out again… ╮(╯ ∀ ╰)╭

Ageha: ( ﾉ；；)ﾉ~┻━┻ Nanjo Koki! >_<

Kiki: (눈_ლ) Seriously, Koki… what did I say about antagonizing Ageha? 

Nanjo Koki: (〃∀〃)ゞ Oops XD

Yuuta Mama: Anyway, moving on to a lighter note … anyone of you wants doughnuts? We brought back some doughnuts from the Harajuku Good Town Doughnuts. They are in the fridge downstairs in the kitchen, those who want dessert - please feel free to help yourself to them. 

Ageha: Eh? Did you put them in the fridge already? O-O 

Yuuta Mama: Yes, I found Shiki-chan in the dining room and handed over the box Itsuki bought for him to share with his friends and since the fridge is just a few steps away… I decide to put the other two boxes away in the fridge first. ^^; 

Ageha: I see…

Tetsu: Oh~ Good Town Doughnuts!!! Here I come! ε=(｡ﾉ･ω･)ﾉ

Nakakoji: Oh no, you don’t get to hog! Wait for me! >_< ─=≡Σ((((ó ì_í)=ó

Wanko-doggy: ᕕ(＾◇＾)ᕗ Doughnuts, Doughnuts! <3333

Ugawa: Argh… Fine, go and get the doughnuts - just stop singing stupid songs about doughnuts already! =_=; 

Yuuta Mama: Ara…? Judging from that tone… Uwa-chan, you’re not with Kerukeru this evening? w(°ｏ°)w

Ugawa: I came back to collect my clothes for the shower… Kakeru’s wardrobe isn’t big enough to keep my clothes too. (˵•́ x •̀˵U) 

Yuuta Mama: I see XD 

Wanko-doggy: Yep ▼⏺ᴥ⏺▼ these days aside from when he needs clothes… he's always holing up in Kerukeru's room :P 

PS: He shifted his pillow over to XD the blanket is still on his bed though, so they shared the same blanket? XD 

Ugawa: Uo-ｪ-oU Stupid Inu! Just shut up already. ／( ≧ x ≦)＼

Kerukeru: Wow… I went for a shower and come back to find my phone nearly exploding with messages… O-O||| GC is happening indeed. 

PS: Chill, Akira-chan… the showers are rather empty now if you want to go for a shower - now's the best time for it. (=^ܫ^=)∫

Sou-Klutz: 。：゜(>▂<)゜：。 Ageha, I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m so sorry! I didn’t notice your text message just now. m (_ _) m 

Yuuta Mama: @Ageha-chan, Hachiya-kun appears! 

Ageha: Sou! >_< I was so worried! I thought you had fallen into some unknown canal or something, and very nearly send out a search party for you. ヽ(д｀ヽ彡ﾉ´д)ﾉ

Sou-Klutz: Hence, my utmost and sincere apologies. In my defense though, Nanjo is right - I did inform you I was going to be out for the most part of this evening yesterday night. ^^; but it seems you weren’t listening again… 

Ageha: (◎_◎;) You did? Sorry… ヾ(_ _*)

Sou-Klutz: It’s fine… ^^; maybe next time I ought to leave you an actual memo note or something, lest you freaked out on my disappearance again…

Ageha: Yes, that would be good. Speaking of, Nanjo Koki ⁽˙˚̀-˚́˙⁾̉ was saying that you have a prearranged appointment with your family members. Is that true that you have family members flying in from Germany to see you? (‘◇’)

Sou-Klutz: Erm… yeah, my parents came over for a visit. They were invited to attend my cousin's wedding in end-Sept, so they decide to swing by earlier to do some catch-up with me. They rented a one-month studio apartment stay in the Ginza area. That was where I went earlier to meet them… ^^; my phone was in my uniform coat, and I remove the coat and left it on the sofa couch when I joined them at a cafe nearby to do catch-up over dinner. I just got back up to their studio apartment actually.

Ageha: I see… (・・)

Yuuta Mama: Hachiya-kun, out of curiosity… are you of mixed parentage? 

Sou-klutz: Yes, Hoshitani-kun. My mom is a 3/4 German-descent lady, her remaining 1/4 is Japanese. While my father is 1/2 Japanese, 1/2 German. But because my paternal grandfather is Japanese, I'm given a Japanese name. ^^; 

Ageha: Are the majority of your family in Germany? 

Sou-Klutz: Yes, my entire family is in Germany. Only my father's extended family from his paternal side of the family is in Japan. My guardian figure is actually my father's cousin, the son of my grandfather's elder brother. 

Ageha: Oh… was that why you never go back home during the holidays? 

Sou-Klutz: Partly, because I don't feel comfortable staying with these extended family members of my father. Thus far, I only stayed with them over the first three weeks while I prepared for the enrollment into the Ayanagi Academy. I moved out soon after, once the lodging arrangements have been finalized. 

Kerukeru: Sorry, don’t mind me asking but there is actually legit studio apartment in Japan? O_O

Sou-Klutz: Yes, there are. They are mostly new-built apartments though… ^^; catered to foreigners mostly. Is there a reason why you’re asking? 

Kerukeru: I'm a tad shocked by the info, to be honest. I thought only the standard 1R, 1K, 1LDK apartment is available in Japan… I didn't know legit studio apartment exist in Japan until today… ^^; I know these studios are available in abundance overseas… interestingly, I never knew they have started to pop up in Japan too ^^; 

PS: Possible for you to take a 360 degrees view of your parents’ rental studio apartment to satisfy my curiosity? It’s okay if it’s not convenient… 

Sou-Klutz: Erm… wait, let me check with them. If it’s possible, I’ll upload the video shortly. If it’s not, I’ll at least take a few stationary photos of the apartments and show you later… 

Kerukeru: *Thumbs up Emoji* (=^ェ^=) 

Tatsumi: @Yuuta, thanks for the doughnuts! They are delicious ^_^ 

Yuuta Mama: Glad to know that you and your fellow teammates enjoy the doughnuts. ^_^ 

Tatsumi: I managed to restrict Inu to just 1 doughnut… it's challenging but we managed ^^; 

Yuuta Mama: ^^; Yes - I didn’t get too many because I wasn’t certain how many of you actually enjoy snacks like doughnuts. 

Ageha: Eh? I thought that’s because we wiped out all the remaining doughnuts from the shop? We bought their last 4 vegan flavor doughnuts… and then swept out the balances of the non-vegan selection? ⊂(( ・⊥・ ))⊃

Yuuta Mama: (o//◡//o ) Ageha-chan >_< Okay fine, we only got 16 of the doughnuts because that’s the last, including the box purchased by Itsuki for Shiki-chan to share with his friends… we wiped out the last 24 doughnuts available in the shop. *Sweat-drop Emoji* 

Tora: LMAO~ I pity the tourists that decide to come by after you ^^; they have got nothing to buy…

Yuuta Mama: Well… there’s always the shop opposite of Good Town Doughnuts - the little bakery that sells vegan cinnamon rolls and some doughnuts as well. But their quantity borders on the low side by this time as well :P 

Kerukeru: On the subject, I should perhaps go and keep 1 of it for Akira-chan lest he missed out on the treat. Ciao~ for now XD 

Sou-Klutz: Right, sorry for the delay… Tengenji-kun, you're in luck. My parents allow me to do a 360-degree shoot of the video for you around their rented studio apartment. ^_^

[Attached 20180913_Ichigo Studio Apartment Type B_Ginza. Mp4] - this is the bigger model of the studio apartment they booked for their stay, there's a total of 5 models available. This is type B, standing at 22.38-meter square, their biggest size studio apartments. 

PS: This is what is known as a serviced apartment - studio type. It resembles a hotel room to its finest details but without its' daily room-cleaning services. It comes with a kitchen, full-size refrigerator, washer & dryer unit. They would charge a cleaning fee that would apply when the tenant moves out of the unit. The serviced apartment comes in bigger sizing too… but because only my parents are visiting and they aren't keen to cook during their one-month stay in town, they decided to go with the booking of a studio instead of the proper 1 bedroom apartment available for rental. ^^; 

Kerukeru: I see… no wonder the apartment looks so stylish… are serviced apartments operated by hotel group? ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ

Sou-Klutz: Eh?! Erm… this is something outside of my expertise. ^^; 

Tsukki: @Kerukeru, it depends. I think it's best to say that the serviced apartments are mostly owned and managed by property management group… since it's not every single time these properties companies run hotel accommodation. For instance, Far East Group in Singapore runs hotels business but they do malls leasing and build apartments too. They also have serviced apartment services for families or individuals who would be visiting for a longer period and do not wish to stay in hotels environment. 

Kerukeru: I see… by the way, how did you know of the Far East Group business sectors? You didn’t Google search on them, did you? ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ

Tsukki: Nope, I didn’t specifically do a Google search on them. I am going through my laptop sorting through the old files on the device when I chanced upon a write-up on the Far East Group, I think I found an old write-up my elder brother did for a project(?) since I don’t think I had done any research about the Far East Group before… ^^;

Shiki Toma, on the other hand, upon receiving the doughnuts from his pseudo-mom - Hoshitani Yuuta, promptly starts sharing it with his friends. They have been gifted with an 8 PCs box of doughnuts, Irinatsu, of course, was given the sea-salt caramel flavor doughnuts while Shiki took the double-chocolate flavor doughnuts for his own consumption. 

Chiaki Takafumi, after some consideration, took the vegan raspberry pistachio flavor doughnut for himself. Kasugano Shion took the strawberry cream doughnut and the vanilla-flavored doughnut. Fudo Akane, who was seated with the members of the Kao Council was offered the chance to pick a doughnut for himself which he helped himself to the task by selecting a vegan chocolate flavor doughnuts leaving the last two vegan doughnuts for the absent Fuyusawa. 

"Okay, so the last two belong to Ryo. What should we do with it? Put it into the fridge?" Shiki inquires, flicking his eyes towards his gray-haired friend for a response. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Chiaki Takafumi sweat-dropped as he asks his auburn-haired friend in response. 

“Well… you’re Ryo’s best friend, isn’t it?” Shiki Toma asks in return, causing Chiaki to sweat-drop further. 

"That doesn't mean I know everything about him…" Chiaki rolls his eyes in response, while Kasugano Shion took one look and commented dryly. 

“Actually, why don’t we just ask him if he’s keen to eat them later. If yes, Chiaki-kun would bring them upstairs to the dorm room for him… and if no, we just keep it in the fridge and get him to bring them to school tomorrow as snacks to go along with his tea during his break time.” Kasugano said in a wry and dry tone of voice. 

“Good idea, so Chiaki… care to buzz that friend of yours up now? So, we can decide what to do with these remaining doughnuts.” Shiki Toma grinned as he commented, still staring at his gray-haired friend. 

“...” With a roll of his eyes, Chiaki Takafumi retrieved his mobile device from his pants pocket and start typing a new thread of message to his childhood friend - Fuyusawa Ryo. 

Private chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Chiaki Takafumi, 13th of September 2018, 8.45pm 

Takafumi: Ryo, when are you coming back? How’s your dinner at the cafe, is the food good? Oh, and by the way, Irina offered your untouched vegan dinner meal to his student, Miroku-kun who overslept and didn’t manage to get dinner in time. ( ´ ▽ `)ﾉ ~~~~~~~~~~◎

Ryo: Dinner is quite alright, I ordered the Portobello Mushroom Burger complete with the Green Lemonade drink. Overall, it's acceptable… I wouldn't mind dining over at the cafe again when the opportunity arises. 

PS: Good to know that my usual food didn’t go to waste. As for when I’m coming back, I should be back around 9.15pm. Is there a reason why you’re inquiring about this subject? ┌|*ﾟ｡ﾟ|┘

Takafumi: Right, so…Hoshitani and Ootori-senpai bought some doughnuts back from the Good Town Doughnuts shop in Harajuku that sells a range of vegan flavors doughnuts… they bought a box back for Shiki to share with us. There are two remaining doughnuts of the vegan options - a Classic Glazed doughnut and a Maple Walnut flavor doughnut left in the box. Are you in the mood for dessert? If yes, I'll bring it upstairs with me to the dorm room so you can have them once you got back. If not, I'll leave it in the fridge and let you have it tomorrow afternoon with your tea during the tea-break session. (ㆆᴗㆆ)

Ryo: I think you can put it in the fridge, I’m not going to have room for dessert. The dinner is rather filling. <|°_°|>

Takafumi: Okay, I’ll keep the doughnuts in the fridge for you then. ^_^ 

"Alright, so this would go right into the fridge." Chiaki Takafumi announced and was about to stand and bring the box over to the fridge when Irinatsu suddenly spoke up and reminded him about pasting a post-it note onto the box cover and indicating that this box of doughnuts belongs to them lest the 2nd year students took the wrong box.

"Oh…right, Mama Yuuta brought back 3 boxes of doughnuts in total. But I think aside from this box, the other two boxes aren't the vegan flavors. Good Town Doughnuts tend to sell out the vegan flavors doughnuts fast, but the usual yeast doughnuts flavors tend to have leftover in abundance." Shiki Toma commented while Kasugano Shion pulls out a post-it note and a pen to scribble something onto the note before handing it over to Chiaki Takafumi to paste it atop the doughnuts box cover. 

“Regardless, it’s best to label it lest someone mistakenly ate the wrong doughnuts.” Kasugano Shion deadpans in response, keeping his pen and post-it note away into the pocket of his shirt. 

“Why do you have post-it note and pen on your person, if you don’t mind me asking - Kasuga-chan?” Irinatsu Masashi sweat-dropped as he inquires his roommate after witnessing how the pink-haired teen managed to withdraw a post-it note and pen shortly after he told Taka to label the box with their name or something. 

“I always like to be prepared for all kinds of situation, who knows if something happens and I need to take down notes? Hence, I made sure to have a pen and something to write upon on my person at all times.” Kasugano Shion shrugged his reply to his roommate, before turning towards his auburn-haired friend - Shiki Toma, and ask. 

"Did I just hear you refer to Hoshitani as your Mama Yuuta when you are in a cleared and sober state of mind?" The pink-haired member of the Kao Council had on an expression that was clearly caught between incredulous and bemused. 

“Oh… hahaha, sorry. I think I got too used to addressing him as such in the chats that it slipped out of me without notice. I didn’t weird you out with the way I addressed him, did I?” Shiki Toma sweat-dropped as he responded in a sheepish tone of voice. 

"Weird me out? No, not exactly… I mean it wasn't the first time you address Hoshitani as your 'Mama Yuuta' already… but I have to admit it did catch me off-guard since I wasn't expecting you to address him as such when you are not on the verge of sleeping." Kasugano Shion commented in a tone of dry humor. 

Shiki laughed aloud as he shrugged in response, "Well… as you've mentioned, it's not the first time I addressed him as such - I figured I might as well roll with it. When it slips out, it slips out… I'm not going to retract my words and rephrase them. It's not as though anyone would be confused about who I'm referring to when I use the term 'Mama Yuuta' when commenting on something Hoshitani did. I'm sure by now, everyone would have seen the video of my regression to a 5YO… so really, what's the point of caring when I no longer have a reputation and image to uphold?" 

“I don’t care how you addressed them in private or in the chats, just remember not to address them as such during a formal speech.” Kasugano Shion rolls his eyes at his auburn-haired friend’s response, as he commented on the subject. 

“Formal speech… oh, you are referring to the speech during the Speech day event?” Shiki asks after a short period of contemplation. 

“Indeed, and please don’t try to foist the speech off to Fuyusawa-kun or Chiaki-kun, this time. Considering that the student council of the middle-school division is sending out their president to deliver their speech, it wouldn’t do for the Kao Council to send someone aside from the head representative out for the deliverance of the speech.” Kasugano Shion pointed out objectively. 

“Eh?! Shion… but I’m terrible at giving speeches.” Shiki protested. 

"So? This is something you are going to have to overcome in time. I don't see why you can't give a speech on-stage when you can perform so well when standing on the stage. It doesn't make sense." Kasugano Shion deadpans in response to his pouting friend. 

"..." Just like that, the topic is closed for discussion. And frankly, Shiki has got no words to rebuke his friend's comment. Dejectedly, Shiki Toma has taken to unload his stress onto his pseudo-family sometime later in the family GC. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Shiki, Yuuta, Ootori, Ageha] - 13th of September 2018, 9.15pm

Ootori: LOL~ so, Kasugano-kun said something like that eh? XD ( ´ 艸｀)

Ageha: Seriously though, I don't get why you can act on stage but not give a speech on stage. Both situations would require you to glance at the audience, isn't it? ┐(′Д′)┌

Yuuta: Indeed, Shiki-chan. Honestly, I don't quite understand why you can do one thing but have trouble doing the other. This isn't a typical stage fright situation too when it comes down to stage fright - both activities shouldn't be possible. At least, that was the situation with Na-chan before he overcomes his crippling anxiety stage-fright… under the boss's spartan training. ^^;

Shiki: I can't explain it well… but it's okay when it's acting. Speech deliverance is another matter entirely, yes - both activities require eye-contact with the audiences. However, speech deliverance bears a responsibility that acting doesn't quite equate. Acting is just acting, but delivering a speech as the head representative of the Kao Council comes with a big responsibility… and that can be rather stressful. (｡･~･｡)

Ootori: In short, the stress level of facing the crowd is different between acting and delivering a speech. ( ￣ー￣ )

Shiki: Yes, that’s it! ( • ̀ω•́ )✧

Ootori: Still, this isn't something you can run away from… besides, it isn't as though you're delivering empty promises to the crowd. Don't all the meetings going on behind the scenes bringing in the changes means anything to you? So, just man-up and go on-stage. Go and share your vision of the school to the crowd, even if you didn't manage to attain it before graduation - you can pass on the vision to the next generation that comes after you. Shiki-chan, I have faith in you. ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ＂

Yuuta: Yes, Gambatte Shiki-chan! You can do it! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ＂

Shiki: (*ಥ_ಥ) I need a hug… ლ( ・﹏・ლ)

Ootori: (Ɔ˘⌣˘( ˘⌣˘ )˘⌣˘ C) Come~ family group hug - virtual version XD 

PS: I’ll give you a friendly hug in RL if you deliver a good speech on speech day ^_^ 

Shiki: *Sweat-drop Emoji* 

Yuuta: I'm impressed, for someone with a sweet tooth - you only ate one double-choc doughnut earlier. That was a show of great restrain ^_^ I'm proud of you, Shiki-chan ~ d(✪‿✪)

Shiki: (* ^.^*)

Ootori: Yuu-chan ~ XD That’s likely because you picked a good timing to give him the doughnuts, he was probably too full from dinner to eat more XD Right, Shiki-chan? *Smirking Emoji*

Shiki: (⌒_⌒;)

Ageha: Looks like Ootori Papa has hit bull-eyes again XD ^m^

Yuuta: LMAO~ Hmm… maybe I should make it a habit to not give him sweet treats too early in the day, in future *Thinking look Emoji*

Ootori: That’s a good idea ^_^ 

Shiki: *Horror Emoji* T_T >_<

Ageha: ( ^ิ艸^ิﾟ) 

Shiki: *Pouting face Emoji* Don’t laugh Ageha-chan, let’s see how you like it if they restricted the number of times you can eat junk food >_< 

Ageha: I'm quite okay with it if they decide to limit my junk food intake. It's not as if I eat every single day, or can't survive without eating them once a day ^^; 

Yuuta: w(°ｏ°)w You don’t eat junk food every day? 

Ageha: Nope, Sou will nag if he sees me eat too much junk. And we seldom eat out too, the food served in the school cafeteria and dorm definitely aren't considered junk… so, the number of times I get to eat junk food is quite minimal. ┐( ˘_˘)┌

PS: Sou just got back in… so I’m going to chat with him for a bit. Ciao~ Goodnight! 

Yuuta: Goodnight, enjoy your chat with Hachiya-kun ^_^ 

Ootori: Goodnight, Ageha-chan~ 

PS: Shiki-chan, shouldn’t you start getting ready for bed too? Yuu-chan, you too… 10pm is approaching. 

Yuuta: ^^; Right… I’m off to finish up my nightly routine. Talk to you again, tomorrow. Don’t stay up too late, Itsuki. <3333

Ootori: No worries, my body clock auto K.O by 11pm. I’m just getting the ingredients for tomorrow’s bento ready. Once I’m done with the ingredients, I’ll go on to finish up my nightly routine before going to bed. ^^

PS: Shiki-chan, I know you procrastinate a lot as I do… but please read through the college course brochures that I bring you earlier this afternoon. Let me know which course/school you are keen on, so I can update your father accordingly when he inquires.

Shiki: Noted, I’ll try to read through them by Sunday and speak to you on my thoughts during our routine pseudo-family brunch session. 

Ootori: Good. I’ll see you tomorrow with your bento then. Goodnight. 

Shiki: Goodnight. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Chapter 147 completed, this chapter is Hachiya-centric for the first part XD and perhaps the topic of apartments in Japan also came up :D I blamed it on my recent habits of floor-plans drawing XD 
> 
> Anyway, I'm lining up floor-plans for the family home of Tatsumi, Sawatari & Ugawa [Kyoto] in due time. Presently, I am done with the floor plans for Team Ancient and S3 Kao Kai. For S1, I had only done Ootori's apartment floor plan and his family home floor plan ^^; I did the NY studio apartment floor-plan that Broadway arranged for Hiragi to stay… but I didn't do the Hiragi mansion floor-plan, too big and complicated ^^; I might have the floor-plans of the other three members eventually… but I have yet to decide upon XD 
> 
> Oh, by the way - the next chapter would feature events of 14 & 15 sept... I was going to skip to the speech day, but then I realized there's a dinner schedule for Itsuki to meet Yuuta's dad and godfather ^^; so... I have to slot in the event for the meeting before going into the speech day performance XD 
> 
> That’s it for now, see you tomorrow XD ~


	148. Itsuki’s inner anxiety…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology for the slight delay in updating, I sort of overslept... anyway, without further ado. Enjoy the chapter ^^
> 
> 1\. Ootori woken up by a nightmare...  
2\. Bay-Max Character Bento...   
3\. Yuuta' family home address - it's created using address generator, so it doesn't exist ^^;  
4\. Private chat of OtoHoshi & Ootori with his mom.   
5\. OtoHoshi family chat ^^

Early next morning, Ootori Itsuki woke from the effect of a nightmare comprising of his meeting with his beloved Yuu-chan’s father and godfather. The sheer horror startled the purplish-white haired teen into wakefulness as he sat up in bed with cold sweat. 

“Oh…thank god, it’s just a dream.” Ootori Itsuki muttered, wiping his face with his hands as he heaved a sigh of relief upon noticing that he was in an environment that he was quite familiar with - the bedroom of the apartment unit he had rented from one of his maternal uncles. 

A glance towards the digital alarm clock on the bedside table alerted him that he had woken ten minutes before the alarm is slated to blare alive. Deciding against the idea of going back to bed, Ootori Itsuki glanced at the desk calendar of Stardust that sat on his desk in his room and came to a realization that today’s the 14th of September, Friday. 

And the dinner meeting with his boyfriend - Hoshitani Yuuta’s father and godfather would be taking place the very next day, on the evening of the 15th of September 2018. 

[Okay… so, the dinner with Yuu-chan’s father and godparent is happening tomorrow. No wonder…I dream of such disturbing images in my sleep earlier. It must be the nerves, or was it a hint that I had forgotten something crucial for the impending dinner session?] Ootori Itsuki thought to himself as he padded his way towards the bathroom of his apartment unit for his morning routine. 

The 18-year-old couldn’t quite believe that he had totally forgotten about the dinner appointment that’s taking place on the 15th of September, until this particular moment in time. Perhaps, that ‘nightmare’ serves as a reminder to him about tomorrow’s dinner appointment. That reminded him, it seems he has yet to give his mom the address needed to send the bottle of wine he had enlisted his mom’s help to procure. He really ought to get down to it, soon. 

The dream from before basically highlighted his lack of preparation for the dinner session and got stumped several times when his boyfriend's father shoots questions about their future towards his way. And then, the dream ended with them being forced apart from one another - a direct result of his failure of a meeting with Yuuta's father. That was eventually what caused him to wake up drenched completely in a sheen of cold sweat. 

While Ootori Itsuki was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, the 18-year-old briefly wondered if the dream was a hint for him to revisit that 10-years-plan he had tentatively crafted out for Yuuta’s mother. Albeit, at present, that plan of his isn’t even at its’ 10-years-mark yet. At most, it only comprises and outlined his plans for the next two years to come. Perhaps, he should go and read it through - maybe it’s time for him to amend certain details in the plan? Even better, perhaps, he should bring the plan along to show it to Yuuta’s father and godfather tomorrow evening(?) after all, Yuuta’s godfather is a childhood friend of Yuuta’s mother, isn’t it? Who knows, maybe the man would like to have a look at his plan before giving any blessing to their relationship? 

After going through his morning routine in an auto-pilot mode, Ootori Itsuki was jolted back to reality when he heard his digital alarm clock sounding off in his bedroom. Heading back into his room, he shut off the blaring alarm from his digital alarm clock and made a grab of his mobile device to drop off a morning text message to his beau seeking his beloved boyfriend's family home address. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 14th of September 2018, 6 am.

Itsuki: Good morning, Yuu-chan <3333 I know its way ahead of your wakeful time, but I thought it best to text you now lest I forgot later. Tomorrow’s the dinner appointment with your father and godfather, I had gotten my mom to help me out in the procurement of a bottle of wine since I’m not of age to purchase or own any alcohol yet. Anyway, my mom will be sending the bottle of wine directly to your father - so she’ll need your family home address and your father’s name. If you wish to keep your address from me until the actual day of the dinner appointment itself, please contact my mom directly with the address. I will tell her to expect a text message from you if that’s the route you are going. 

PS: Have a nice day ahead~ do greet Ageha-chan a good-morning on my behalf too. As per the routine, I’ll leave his bento in your locker later. (• З (≧◡≦)

With the morning text message send-off to his green-eyed beau who's likely still in la-la-land, Ootori Itsuki felt significantly lighter in his mood as he waltzes into the kitchen of his apartment to start prepping up breakfast. Of course, aside from the breakfast meal preparation - the 18-year-old is also going to whip up lunch bentos for Shiki-chan, Ageha-chan, and his own consumption. 

Ootori Itsuki was halfway through his breakfast of bacon and toast when his mobile phone device beeped with an incoming text message from his beau. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 14th of September 2018, 6.30 am

Yuu-chan: (｡-3-) Ｇｏｏｄ мｏγйｉйｇ (uεu｡) <3333 

PS: Your message was sent quite early today. I didn’t even feel the buzz of the message vibration, that goes to show how ‘dead’ asleep I was when your message first came in. Anyway, I just got up and was checking the time when I noticed the message. I’ll come back to you shortly in a few minutes, let me go and wash up my face first else I’m going to key-smack eventually ^^; 

Ootori grinned in response, as he drops an emoji with the 'Okay' sign back into the chat conversation as he continues to eat his breakfast while he waited for his beau to come back to the message. At the same time, he went on to set the rice down to cook in the 1 liter Panasonic Multipurpose Rice Cooker. The rice cooker comes with 16 auto-menu functions including the steam and bake function, so he could technically bake cake and bread in his rice cooker without resorting to the use of the oven. These 16 auto-menu functions available were the ultimate reasons he decides to get the 1-liter rice cooker because otherwise, he has the option of looking at a smaller size rice cooker since he usually just cook for 1-3 people. 

Anyway, after setting the rice to cook in the cooker - Ootori went back to the dining table to finish up his breakfast. Today's bento would be based on the character Bay-Max, and the recipe was found on a blog online - Momo Obento. There are two versions, one simple and one detailed. Ootori is looking at the simple version for today's lunchbox. Of course, he would need to make some modifications to the ingredients used because the original recipes used the snow pea which Shiki doesn't really like, so Ootori after some consideration decides to sub it out with the use of edamame beans instead. While waiting for the rice to be cooked, Ootori started on the reheating of the left-over dishes he had set aside the night before in his fridge. 

Taking the dishes of beef meatballs, tamagoyaki, and the leftover half portion of the uncooked broccoli. Ootori placed the meatballs and the tamagoyaki into his microwave oven setting it into reheating mode while he works on boiling the remaining half portion of his broccoli on his gas stove. The kitchen of his apartment unit is equipped with a Paloma brand table-top gas stove of two burners complete with a small pull-out grill situated under the burners that are usually being used to grill fish dishes. 

The sight of the fish grill reminded the 18-year-old that he had yet to try grilling fish using that pull-out grill of his kitchen burner unit yet. The last time he made grilled fish, it was over at his family home using his mother's convection oven unit. Maybe he ought to try it using the pull-out grill under his burners unit the next time around. 

With a shake of his head, Ootori Itsuki rid himself of these random thoughts and focused his attention on the preparation work for the broccoli to be boiled. He took a few minutes to wash the broccoli under the running water of his kitchen sink tap, and then he peels the stem and trims right where the florets branch off. And then he breaks apart the florets, next he added salt to the water he had collected in one of his pot setting it down on the burner to a boil. Once the water starts bubbling up as it boils, Ootori added in the florets of the broccoli into the pot and let it cook uncovered until it turns tender for about 3 minutes. 

The purplish-white haired teen has just finished draining out the florets in the colander when he received the response from his green-eyed beau. Thankfully, his burner has already been turned off and the reheating is done via the microwave oven so it will chime when the reheating task is completed. The same to go for the rice that is cooking in the rice cooker, it will automatically switch to the keep warm mode once the cooking is done. 

Therefore, Ootori decides to transfer the florets onto a plate for a while to cool it off for a bit while he headed back to attend to his ongoing conversation with his boyfriend over the messenger app since the boiled broccoli is still quite hot to the touch. Of course, before shifting his attention back to his mobile device that is placed on his dining table; Ootori Itsuki did not forget to sprinkle a dash of salt and pepper to the boiled broccoli dish while setting it aside to cool. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 14th of September 2018, 6.45pm

Yuu-chan: Sorry for the delay, the common bathroom is quite packed at this hour since everyone is like attending to their morning routine at the same time. I had to wait in line for about 5 minutes to get myself an empty sink over at the vanity sink area where I could then go about my own morning routines. (*╯-╰)ノ

Itsuki: Don't worry Yuu-chan, that's quite alright. The morning rush for the common bathroom in the dorms are always like that, I understand it perfectly. I did spend about 8 months in the dorm before moving out to live on my own… ^^; either way, I didn't spend the last 15 minutes idling about doing nothing but stare into space too. I managed to finish up my breakfast and start on the task of preparing the bentos for lunch this afternoon while waiting for your message response. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: I see… while on the topic, I apologize for my lack of insight previously. I kind of forgot that 20 is the legal age to purchase and possess alcohol in Japan, I blame it on my Kenken actually. His first gift to my father was a bottle of champagne when Thrive was set to debut and moved into the same apartment since I was only 14-years-old back then. It goes without saying that my father and god-father was rather worried and concern about who I'm going to be staying with, so Kenken and Gochin were kind of invited over to my family home for dinner as well. But Gochin is unable to make it for the first dinner meeting that took place at my family home involving my father and my godfather, so only Kenken turns up. 

When he came over, he brought along that bottle of champagne as a gift… that obviously pleased my dad a lot and thus I ask for you to prepare wines if you intend to come over to my family home bearing a gift. ^^; (*╯-╰)ノ 

Itsuki: LoL~ it's fine, I mean - no harm is done. I could just get my mom to help me out in that area. So, the address? 

PS: Out of curiosity, you mention Gochin didn't turn up for the first meeting - does that mean there's a second dinner meeting arranged for your father and godfather to meet your teammates/roommates then?

Yuu-chan: Erm… yes, sort of(?) only Gochin met my godfather and my mother instead of my father. And the venue wasn't my family home in Ogikubo, Suginami ward of Tokyo but my mother's condominium apartment - The Meadows situated in Yoyogi, Shibuya district. Oh, and the gift he brought over for my mother was a box of strawberry shortcake of 6-inch sizing, I believed. ^^; 

Itsuki: LMAO~ so your two teammates met different parent figures of yours, and the only constant was your godfather XD 

Yuu-chan: Yes. That does seem to be the case, doesn't it? ^_^; 

PS: Anyway, here's my family home address in Ogikubo. [3x-x6, Ogikubo 4-chome, Suginami-Ku, Tokyo, Zip-code 1xx-0051.] Oh, and my father's full name is Hoshitani Yusaku. 

PPS: Out of curiosity, is the bento today going to be a character bento again? (人･∀･)

Itsuki: (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀) Oh… Yuu-chan, you seem to be awfully curious about the bentos I made for lunch these days. 

Yuu-chan: (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄) I can’t help it, the character bento you made are so cute XD The most important thing is, you are good at improvising and yet attaining similar effect/results. XD

Itsuki: I see ^_^ Well… it’s still the character bento, I’m just done with the boiled broccoli procedures. And the meatballs and tamagoyaki are in the microwave heating up as I conversed with you, the rice is being cooked in the rice cooker as well. I will need to go and boil the edamame soon. 

Yuu-chan: Oh… in that case, I shan’t delay you further from the task of bento preparation. ^_^ I’m looking forward to your update on Instagram for today’s character bento XD

Itsuki: XD See you later ^_^ <3333 (≧◡≦)<(^o^<)

Yuu-chan: See you later (ɔˆ ³(ˆᴗˆc) <3333

Upon ending the message chat with his beloved boyfriend - Hoshitani Yuuta on the messenger app, Ootori Itsuki promptly forwarded the message reply with the name and addressed of Yuuta’s father to another message with his mother starting a new thread of conversation. 

Private chat between Ootori Tsuzuki and Ootori Itsuki, 14th of September 2018, 7.05 am

Itsuki: Mom, refer to the below message for Yuu-chan's father's name and address. ^_^

[Insert forward message from Yuu-chan]

Tsuzuki: Noted, Itsuki my dear… I’ll make the arrangement for the courier of the bottle of wine by this afternoon. ^_^ 

PS: FYI, this is an image of the bottle of wine that I decide to get for Yuu-chan’s dad. [Attached 20180914_Four Seasons Feast Wine. JPG] it’s been said to go well with dishes like pasta, pizza, smoked cheese, etc with the use of tomato sauce. ^_^

Itsuki: Thanks mom ^_^

PS: I’ll talk to you later, I’m amid the task of preparing bento ^_^; 

Tsuzuki: Sure, Itsuki. I’ll catch up with you later. I’m looking forward to you Instagram update for today XD 

Itsuki: (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ Mom…please don’t tease me ^^;

Tsuzuki: I’m not teasing you ^_^ I’m just finding this recent habit of you making character bento cute XD 

PS: Right, I shan’t delay you further. Ciao~

Setting aside the mobile device, Ootori then turns his attention back to the task of bento preparation. Luckily, the edamame can be prepared easily in 10 minutes' and so, the message exchange he just had with his mom wouldn't result in any shortage of time in the bento preparation. The rice is done cooking by now, and with the use of disposable plastic glove on one hand… Ootori Itsuki scoops up a healthy portion of the rice and starts making rice-ball of two different sizings to create the head and the body of the character - Bay-Max. 

The eyes of the character were created using the little amount of nori seaweed from his fridge, and then he added a round-shape button-size sliced cheese using the food cutter to the body portion of the rice-ball that will make up the character of Bay-Max and the character creation is considered complete. He then repeated the same procedures two more times to create the same character using rice, a little amount of the same sliced cheese as well as the nori seaweed he had extracted from its packaging from the inventory available in his fridge. Once completed, he starts to lay out the side dishes he has by filling up the gaps in the bento boxes he had in front of him on his kitchen's countertop space. 

The side dishes comprise of the Tamagoyaki, beef meatballs which are leftover from his dinner dishes the evening before as well as the newly boiled edamame beans and broccoli he had made earlier on, spending about 10 minutes on each of the dishes. Last but not least, he stuck a few cherries tomatoes into the last empty spot of the bento box and the bento is declared completed. Nodding to himself with a satisfactory grin pulling at his lips, Ootori Itsuki hurried to wash his hands with soap before drying it using a kitchen towel. And then, he went back out to the dining area of his apartment unit and retrieved his mobile device to take a picture of the three-character bentos that now lay atop of his kitchen countertop side by side. 

With the picture taken, Ootori Itsuki promptly wasted no time in updating his Instagram account with the image of today’s bento before he focused back on the task of covering the food in the bento box up with the lunchbox cover lid, following it up with the task of wrapping it in its respective bento wrap cloth. Once the bentos are neatly wrapped and ready to be brought out to its’ respective recipient, Ootori darted a look at the time reflected on his mobile device. 

The laying out of the bentos takes him about 25 minutes in total, so he figured he still has some time - probably about ten minutes to wash up before he absolutely needs to leave the apartment for the school. Luckily, he only needs to wash the pot used for the boiling of the edamame beans and the broccoli. For convenience's sake, he had used the same pot for the boiling task… and then there is the colander which he had used to drain out the water from the broccoli and the edamame beans. Of course, there are also the plates used for the holding of the boiled broccoli, the bowl for holding the edamame beans, as well as the microwavable containers that were used to hold his leftover dishes from last night - the tamagoyaki and the beef meatballs. 

Because Ootori was too busy focusing on finishing up the kitchen task on hand, he failed to notice the attention he had gathered on his latest Instagram update. By the time he glanced at his phone, he had received quite many new followers of his Instagram account as well as comments for his latest update. Regardless, he didn't have the time to read through the comments because he is on a time-clutch, he needs to reach school by 8.15am, after all. 

Upon arriving in school, the first thing Ootori Itsuki did was to drop off the bento for Ageha-chan at the locker of his beau who would then pass the bento over to the black-haired teen at a later timing. And then, Itsuki headed towards the building that houses the offices of the Kao Council in search of a certain auburn-haired teen to hand over the teen's bento for the day. 

“Good morning, Shiki-chan.” Ootori greeted as he breezed into the private office of his pseudo-son with the bento for the teen, nicely wrapped in the cloud design cloth. 

“Good morning, Papa Ootori.” Shiki Toma greeted lazily, causing the teen with purplish-white hair to halt in his steps for a second before recovering. 

“I’m stunned… why is it that you always addressed me ‘Papa’ at a timing that I wasn’t expecting the form of address to come from you?” Ootori Itsuki inquires, looking quite baffled. 

"Ah… sorry about it then. But I'd figured it's easier to go with the flow, I mean, what's the point of insisting to address you as senpai when you had changed your username on the messenger app to 'Papa Itsuki'? The end results - I get looks of amusement directed my way every single time, even the director of the school appears to be amused by the little detail. What's even worse is even Sayuri-chan is referring to you as 'Papa' in our private conversation…" Shiki shakes his head in response, as he throws a mock glare towards a certain blond who decided to waltz into his office then. 

"Yo, Shiki-chan… the meeting is starting soon." Irinatsu Masashi was grinning from ear to ear as he waltzes into the private office of the head for the Kao Council where the set of pseudo parent and kid were meeting up as he reminded. 

“Good morning, Irinatsu-kun. How is the preparation work for the speech day and Ayanagi Festival coming along?” Ootori Itsuki turns towards the newcomer as he inquires, out of habit. 

"Ah… it's coming along, we are kind of focusing mainly on the speech day event as of current. Since there are quite many changes made to the original plan. Nevertheless, we are certain that the event would be a success - that is if nobody procrastinates too much and hinder our team's progress." Irinatsu Masashi commented, darting a look at his auburn-haired friend when he makes a brief mention about the procrastination. 

“...” Shiki sweat-dropped, but didn’t contradict Irinatsu. He didn’t mean to procrastinate so much, but he wasn’t a fan of the never-ending paperwork… so sometimes, it’s very tempting to ignore the paperwork that sat atop of his office desk waiting for his attention. 

Ootori Itsuki coughed twice under his breath to hide his own amusement at his pseudo-son reaction, before shrugging and handed the bento out to the teen. "Right, I take it as you already know what's in the bento then. The same rule applies, I do not wish to see the edamame beans untouched. I already subbed out the snow pea with edamame beans so I expect you to finish everything in the bento when I collect the bento from you later this evening." 

“Yes, sir! I’ll make sure to finish everything in the bento. Is there anything else you wish to address with me, Papa Ootori?” Shiki Toma took the offered lunchbox and set it aside in the top drawer of his office work-desk before asking in response. 

"Nothing much, except for you to pick up your speed in your paperwork. I'm sure you wouldn't want to suffer through the same fate as I did back before my own graduation from the school. While on the subject, do find some time to go through those brochures I brought you about the various schools that offer short-term college courses in performing arts as well. We are most definitely going to speak about it over our routine brunch session on Sunday." Ootori Itsuki instructed, and with a fond ruffling of Shiki's hair that has become a habit of his - the 18-year-old with purplish-white hair then turn on his heels to leave the office for his next destination. 

Ootori's next destination is a meeting with his father in Shinagawa, they are meeting a client of his father to present the proposal for an event the client had tasked his father's events management company to assist with. The 18-year-old is filling in the role of his father's secretary today because the secretary has the misfortune to sprain her ankle and thus is on MC for the next seven days to come. 

The 14th of September turns out to be a busy day for Ootori Itsuki, between helping his father for the office work and managing his father's meeting schedule while filling in for the role of his father's secretary… the 18-year-old was completely shagged when office hours came to an end at 6pm. Lunch was a hurried affair, and while the usual lunch family GC for the OtoHoshi dysfunctional family still took place - Itsuki's participation has been minimal. The majority of the time, the conversation was taking place between Shiki-chan, Ageha-chan and his beloved Yuu-chan. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Itsuki, Yuu-chan, Shiki-chan, Ageha-chan] - 14th of September 2018, 6.05pm

Itsuki: Sorry for the lack of participation in the earlier round of GC conversation. I was busy. （´＿｀;）

Yuu-chan: It’s fine, I heard - you were filling in the duties for your dad’s secretary that has the misfortune of spraining her ankle? ʕ • ω • ʔ

Itsuki: Yes… and she’s on a 7 days MC, so I figured I’m going to be damn busy for the next week because I’m expected to telecommute. =_=; now I’m just hoping that the first week of classes isn’t too taxing. As such, there will be no character bentos for the entirety of next week. I likely won’t have time for the preparation of kids bento, so it’s reverting to the quick and no-fuss bento version for the next week, at least. ^^; 

Shiki-chan: Okay, it’s fine ^_^ the normal bento works equally well too :D it’s not as though I’m a legit 5YO anyway XD

Ageha-chan: Anything that’s convenient for you is fine with me, Ootori Papa ~ (⌒∀⌒) 

Itsuki: Oh~ such considerate kids you boys are ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ Yuu-chan, did you see this?! Papa’s so touched~ ─=Σ((( つ◕ل͜◕)つ 

Shiki-chan: ^^; 

Ageha-chan: ＠ ＾▽＾ ＠

Yuu-chan: Yes, I see it just fine ^_^ 

PS: Your driving class is still on, tomorrow morning? (‘◇’)

Itsuki: Yes, I’d adjusted my driving lessons to Saturday morning at 10am, so it won’t affect the bento preparation in the early morning hours. 

Shiki-chan: O_O Papa has got no need to work tomorrow? Then why does my father need to go into the office every Sat? 

Itsuki: Your father needs to go into the office because he's a full-fledged events coordinator/organizer. Events took place on both weekdays/weekends, so the person-in-charge of a specific project have their off-days staggered. But the office receptionist/admin crew are usually off on weekends with the receptionist on an alternate Sat work arrangements. Since I'm working as my dad's stand-in secretary at present, I'm actually telecommuting for tomorrow. 

Telecommuting meaning I need not go into the office in person, but I would have to keep track of my father’s meeting scheduled for today and buzz him every so often to update him on the changes to his schedules if any. For that purpose, I took the office mobile device back with me today. ^^; 

Shiki-chan: I see… （・．・；）

Yuu-chan: Sounds complicated, anyway - good luck for juggling everything tomorrow ^_^ 

Ageha-chan: Indeed, ^_^ On to an easier understanding subject, is Ootori Papa going to buy a car after getting the license? (´ﾟωﾟ｀)

Itsuki: Ah… it depends, I doubt I would have the financial ability to buy a car at present. So, maybe for the first year or two - I’ll rent a car instead. But that comes after I got my driving license… which I still haven’t. 

Yuu-chan: Hmm… have you got any plans about when to take the driving test yet? 

Itsuki: Before Shiki-chan's graduation for sure, so maybe in January 2019? I'll discuss it with my driving instructor and see how… ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Are you still in office, or have you leave the office already?

Itsuki: I’m now on the train back to Ochanomizu, what about you?

Yuu-chan: Ageha-chan and I are just packing up after the day’s practice… because we’ve skipped out on yesterday’s practice session we did an additional hour for today’s practice session. 

Itsuki: I see, take care then. I’ll talk to you later tonight. I need to start paying attention lest I missed the stop to alight since it’s just a 6 minutes train ride from Ryogoku station to the Ochanomizu Station via the Local Chuo-Sobu line services. *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Yuu-chan: Noted, I’ll talk to you later tonight then to confirm our meeting time and venue for tomorrow. See you~ <3333 

Itsuki: Right, we have yet to confirm the meet-up plans for tomorrow… ^^; I’ll buzz you later tonight to confirm the details then. Ciao~ <3333 

Shiki-chan: O_O What’s going on for tomorrow? 

Ageha: Yes, I’m curious too… what kind of plans do you two have in mind for tomorrow? (・∀・｀；)

Yuu-chan: Itsuki is meeting my father and my godfather tomorrow for dinner. ^_^ That’s the plan we need to finalize for tonight, we will likely do it via the private chat. 

Shiki-chan: XD So, Papa Ootori is finally meeting the in-laws? XD

Yuu-chan: LMAO~ yes, he's finally meeting the in-laws ^_^ I know it's long overdue considering how early I've met his parents… but my dad is always out of town, so it kind of takes a long time for me to make the arrangement for them to meet in person. 

Shiki-chan: Do fill us in on the juicy bits of tomorrow's meeting between Papa and your parents' XD we don't need all the fine details, just let us knows if anything is interesting that happens. Embarrassing tales as well, if any XD 

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* We’ll see… 

Ootori Itsuki was quite speechless by how nosy Shiki-chan appears to be when it comes down to his impending meeting with his beloved beau's father and godfather. With a shake of his head, he decides to ignore Shiki-chan's message in the family GC and went on to the nearest supermarket to shop for ingredients for meal preparation for the next three days. 

The 18-year-old spend about an hour or so in the supermarket and left the store with his grocery bag full of the ingredients that caught his attention, and he also bought a new pack of rice that will last him for the next two months. The first thing Ootori did upon arriving home was to put away the ingredients and groceries in his apartment’s kitchen pantry cabinets and fridge. Not in the mood to cook dinner this evening due to the exhaustion from today’s work, Ootori decided to settle for a set of ready-made bento he got from the supermarket. Setting the bento set into his microwave oven to heat it up, the 18-year-old headed towards his room to collect his home lounge-wear as he headed into his bathroom to take a bath. 

It was approximately, half an hour later that Ootori Itsuki settled down with his microwaved dinner set and his mobile device to confirm the plans for tomorrow’s evening dinner appointment. Through the conversation, it was decided that Yuuta would meet him outside the school gate since the green-eyed teen is still required to attend school the next day to train for the impending speech day performance of the song - Magic Time Maker. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 14th of September 2018, 8.30pm

Yuu-chan: Good evening, Itsuki <3333 I know you say you are going to buzz me, but I decide to buzz you instead. ^^; 

PS: I’m not sure what it is that you’re doing, but do rest early today if you are feeling exhausted. I doubt you want to show up tomorrow at my family home looking completely wiped out. ^^ 

Itsuki: Hey <3333 Yuu-chan, you’re right to say I’m exhausted. ^^; I had to settle for a supermarket purchased ready to eat bento this evening because I’m too tired/lazy to cook for tonight. Anyway, I’ll be sure to rest early this evening. I definitely do not wish to give your parents a bad impression for tomorrow’s dinner appointment. Did I mention to you how I woke this morning? 

Yuu-chan: Nope, you didn’t. 

Itsuki: I was woken up by a nightmare about the meeting with your father this morning, actually. ( /-(ｴ)-＼)

Yuu-chan: O_O ||| What kind of nightmare did you have?!

Itsuki: I can't exactly remember, the details are getting fuzzy by this point. But I did recall waking up in cold sweat this morning… and we were kind of forced to separate/break-up in the dream because I didn't present myself well enough in front of your dad? I got stumped several times when he asks me questions, I can't for the sake of me recall the questions asked though… >_< So, it's quite distressing… 

PS: Do you think I need to prepare the 10-years-plan presentation to your dad as well? What do you reckon your father will ask for tomorrow evening? I hate to admit but I'm kind of panicky now… ^^; !! ((((((っ;ﾟ∀ﾟ)っ

Yuu-chan: o(*･ﾛ･*)o I have to admit I'm kind of surprised to find you freaking out… ^^; nevertheless, I don't think you need to worry so much. I mean, Yukari-nee is going to be present for the dinner as well, so she will deter our dad from asking you too many discomforting inquiries. Mit-chan is also a sensible person, so I doubt anything bad would occur during the dinner. ^^; 

PS: Although, it might be best for you to prepare for questions that have to do with contingencies. E.g. what would you do if some girls try to hit on you? Or if girls that aren't willing to take 'no' for an answer decides to resort to desperate measures - e.g. drug you for pleasure, etc. The kind of things he underwent himself at a certain point in time might be dish out to you, as a gauge I supposed ^^; my father is a script-writer, after all. So, his questions might seem a tad too exaggerated but it didn't mean it won't happen ^^; 

Itsuki: O_O||| Oh… okay, and the 10-year plan? Do I need to present it as well?

Yuu-chan: You can prepare, but likely it won’t play too big of a role… still, it might placate Mit-chan? He is a worrywart, after all. So if you can prove to him that you have at least a structured plan about our future together, you might win him over a tad easier? ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

Itsuki: I shall spend my afternoon tomorrow preparing for the dinner meeting with your father and Mit-chan! |｀ ･ω･)9

PS: Time to go wash-up and flip through the bento ideas book for tomorrow’s lunch. I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight. Do rest early yourself, ^_^ <3333 (ღˇ◡ˇ)♥ℒᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ♥ (〃´▽｀)ﾉ^^^^ ミ☆☆sweet dream!!☆☆彡

Yuu-chan: (〃´▽｀)ﾉ^^^^ ミ☆☆sweet dream!!☆☆彡 <3333 (๑˘//З(❛U❛✿) I love you too ♥♥ LOVE ♥♥

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh… the dinner will take place in the next chapter instead. Sorry for the dalliance… but well, this chapter isn't quite as interesting ^^; since it's a bit of a filler chapter ^^ and the first part of this chapter literally become a cookbook procedures ^^; oh and Shiki-chan calls Ootori Papa again XD apparently, Sayuri has used the term 'papa' to describe Ootori in a private conversation with Shiki-chan. XD 
> 
> That’s all for now, see you next chapter ^_^ 
> 
> PS: I'm still working on chapter 149 as it is... let's hope I can secure the chapter by noontime ^^;


	149. OtoHoshi: Meeting Hoshitani Yusaku and Mit-chan, part 1…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woke up only at 7.30am, lucky chapter was completed by yesterday ^^;
> 
> 1\. Private chat between OtoHoshi  
2\. Breakfast time at the dorm   
3\. Some Ootori & Shiki-chan interaction in Kao Council office  
4\. Cameo of Akatsuki Kyoji & his mom & sis   
5\. Private chat between Yuuta and Yukari  
6\. Yuuta help Ootori pick out attires.  
7\. Haven't meet Yusaku and Mit-chan, but at the end of the chapter - they have reached the house ^^
> 
> Do Enjoy today's chapter, and see you the next time XD

The morning on the 15th of September started out on a relatively good note. At least, there weren't any strange disturbing dreams that woke Ootori up this morning, unlike the previous day. Taking the lack of disturbing dreams as a sign of good omen, Ootori Itsuki swung his foot out of bed as he silenced off the ringing alarm of his digital alarm clock by his bedside table and start bustling about the room to prepare for the day ahead. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 15th of September 2018, 7.am

Yuu-chan: Good morning, Itsuki-love <3333 (｡-3-) Ｇｏｏｄ мｏγйｉйｇ (uεu｡) How are you this morning? Peaceful? No more weird and strange dreams? (ᇴ‿ฺᇴ）

Itsuki: Good morning, Yuu-chan <3333 ⊂ (◜◒◝) ⊃ Thanks for the concern, I’m feeling fine this morning. And today I wasn’t woken up by weird and strange dreams… so I’ll take this as a sign of good omen, and crossed fingers to the hopes that today’s dinner session would end on a good and successful note. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Good. I’m just checking in to see if you are feeling alright this morning. ^_^ so, what’s today’s bento going to be like? 

Itsuki: Today's bento is going to be fried rice shaped in the design of a bear. ^_^ I'll let you have a look at the sample image [Insert link to a Pinterest page of Beary Cheese Fried Rice]. 

Yuu-chan: Oh~ the bear is so cute… XD I get how to do the base for the bear though… it's just a bowl of the fried rice mold up using the bowl itself. What are you going to use as the nose/mouth and ears of the bear though? 

Itsuki: I'm using a hard-boiled egg for the ears of the bear. I'm using the smallest size chicken eggs out there in the market for the effect ^^, and then for the nose/mouth part - I'm using the sliced cheese using a round shape food cutter to achieve the effect. The eyes I'm using Shiitake mushroom, the nose I'm using the frozen pea and seaweed nori for the effect of the line that leads from nose to the mouth. The red spot in the cheeks, I'll use tomato for the effects. As for the stuffing for the sides where the empty space is, I'll fill it up with cherries tomatoes and salad. ^_^

Yuu-chan: You’re making me envious of all the bentos you cater to the kids >_< 

Itsuki: Are you looking forward to receiving character bentos as well? XD If yes, I don’t mind making an additional share from November onward, I figured I won’t have time for character bentos in October ^^; 

Yuu-chan: XD I’ll stew on it and come back to you again, on this subject in a week or two :P 

Itsuki: Let me know if you’re keen XD I’m personally quite eager to put the sun-design bento wrap into use XD 

Yuu-chan: (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄) I know you are looking forward to the idea of putting the bento wrap cloth to use, just like you are exceptionally looking forward to the idea of me moving into your apartment as well XD 

Itsuki: XD I won’t deny I dream about waking up to the sight of you in my embrace on most days ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: I know (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄) 

PS: I envied TenGawa a lot these days ^_^ Uwa-chan practically live in Kerukeru’s room these days, he is only going back to his own dorm room to use the wardrobe it seems ^^; and if he isn’t staying the night over at Kerukeru’s … 80% chance is because they fought ^^; okay no, more like they had a verbal disagreement and Uwa-chan decides to avoid Kerukeru for a while. But usually, they ‘kiss and make-up’ the very next day XD 

Itsuki: LMAO~ Hurry up and agree into the idea of moving in with me and you won’t have to envy the TenGawa anymore XD ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Let’s see your performance this evening before I agree to move in with you :D 

Itsuki: O-O Oh… so, my performance during dinner this evening will decide how long I’ve to wait for you to move in? If so, I would most definitely work towards the goal of impressing your father and Mit-chan ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: XD ┐ (´•_•`) ┌ You can try XD Alright, time for me to go and get ready for school, Sei-chan is pounding on the door of my dorm room now yapping about Na-chan refusing to feed him until I get myself downstairs for breakfast :P 

Itsuki: (๑•д •)Huh－？I thought Inumine-kun is on the meals catering service of the dorm? Why is it necessary for Nayuki-kun to feed him still? 

Yuu-chan: Oh, Sei-chan is still on the meals catering service list of the dorm… only he's a 'growing' teen and his food intake is humongous… the catered meal serving size just isn't enough for him. And because he has a tendency to piss Uwa-chan off far too often, Sei-chan has difficulty getting extra food from Uwa-chan's cooking. Thus he has to resort to using Na-chan as a channel to secure his extra food serving. ^^; 

Na-chan, personally, is fine with the idea of catering Sei-chan extra food since he still has the habit of overcooking when feeling stressed or distracted. But these days, in exchange for the extra food servings…Na-chan would send Sei-chan out on random errands. 

Itsuki: I see…alright, in that case, I shan’t deter you from breakfast further. See you later ^_^ Ciao~ ★☆。.: *: ･ 

Yuu-chan: See you later, ヾ(^_^) byebye!! ★

Setting aside the mobile device with a happy grin tugging at his lips, Hoshitani Yuuta hummed a happy tune under his breath as he starts getting ready for school. Once dressed up in his school uniform, the green-eyed teen turns his attention towards the door of the dorm room. With a roll of his eyes, Hoshitani Yuuta pulls the door open and the act caused Inumine Seishiro to roll into the room. 

With lips twitching uncontrollably, Yuuta could not help but ask. “Sei-chan, what are you doing outside my door still? I thought you left already…” 

Inumine Seishiro shakes his head in response when he managed to stop rolling and shifted himself back into an upright position said. "Nope, Na-chan says he won't feed me unless I return to the dining room with you." 

"I see…alright, I'm ready now. So, let's head on down to the dining room - shall we?" Yuuta sweat-dropped at the human-size dog's response and said, beckoning for the forest-green haired teen to follow alongside him to the stairway that leads to the lower level of the dorm building. 

“Yay!” Behind him, Inumine Seishiro cheered as he eagerly followed Yuuta down the stairs singing some random song he made up about food. 

"Hello, good morning… Yuuta-kun.” Nayuki Toru greeted his team leader as the green-eyed teen strolled into the dining room with the hungry puppy - Inumine Seishiro, following him in from behind. 

“Na-chan! See, I brought Yuuta! Now, can I have the waffles?!” Inumine Seishiro announced, directing his words towards the amused-looking cream-haired teen of Stardust as he asks about the extra food serving that he has been promised. 

"Waffles? We are having waffles for breakfast today?" Yuuta felt his eyebrow-raising questioningly as he inquires. 

“Yes, well… I sort of found the waffle machine received back in January for my birthday and thought to test out the machine and see how well it performed as compared to the waffle machine back at my family home.” Nayuki shrugged as he responded to his curious leader’s inquiry. 

“...The waffle machine is still in the dorm? I would’ve thought you had shifted it into the apartment unit, to be honest…” Yuuta commented, sounding quite surprised by his cream-haired friend’s response. 

"Erm… no, I figure I would have more use of it if it's here than at the apartment… because really, how often are we over at the apartment? The answer is rarely, outside of the occasional party event - we are never there usually. Only Tengenji-kun and Kuga-kun use the apartment every now and then, Tengenji-kun because of his night filming job and Kuga-kun because of certain modeling gigs that overrun and exceeded curfew hours. The few times we use it as a full team, are mostly because we have late filming of the MV…so I thought the waffle machine has no use in the apartment and thus I didn't pack it and ship it over to the apartment the last time we went over with things to set up the place and make it habitable." Nayuki confessed, providing the reason of why he didn't move the waffle machine he received as a gift from one of their friends over to the apartment allotted by the bosses for Stardust usage. 

"Well… when you put it in this manner, that does seem to be the case. Oh well, so are the waffles served with maple syrup for this morning?" Yuuta inquires, shifting his focus and attention back upon the waffles breakfast.

"It's actually a waffle breakfast sandwich," Nayuki commented wryly as he handed out a plate of the bigger serving to the hungry dog - Inumine before handing a more moderate serving size for Yuuta's consumption. 

“Oh… my serving wasn’t as huge as Sei-chan, it seems.” Yuuta commented in surprise upon receiving his own breakfast plate, and the glass of orange juice from his friend who is busy serving him. 

“Well… I’m planning a heavy lunch menu for all of us, so I figured it better to make the breakfast portion lighter.” Nayuki responded, smiling as he addressed his green-eyed leader and friend. 

“While on the subject, is that the lunch you are preparing now? And have you eaten breakfast yourself, Na-chan?” Yuuta frowned as he inquires his roommate, uncertain if his friend had eaten or not since from the point he entered the dining room… all he’d seen was his friend bustling about in the kitchen either serving others or cooking something else in the pot. 

"Yes, it's lunch that I'm preparing now. And yes, I did eat breakfast. I haven't made the waffle breakfast sandwich before, and that recipe just came into mind last night when I found the waffle machine. So, of course, I'm going to wake super-early this morning to experiment for a bit. The first set of breakfast was obviously for my own consumption… and since I had already eaten before I start making the rest of the breakfast set, of course, you only saw me serving people and not eating myself." Nayuki nodded in response, assuring his friend that he didn't skip any meals and did spare time to eat his own share of breakfast. 

“Good, as long as you did ate something.” Yuuta nodded in satisfaction then, as he took his breakfast plate over to the table where the rest of his teammates sat and enjoying their own share of the breakfast served. 

“Good morning.” Yuuta greeted his fellow teammates cheerfully. 

"Good morning, Yuuta." Kuga, Tsukigami, and Tengenji greeted Yuuta back with a nod. Ugawa of Team Hiragi was once again sitting at their table, right next to the redhead slurping up his own breakfast - a bowl of udon soup with a soft-boiled egg. 

“Ara…Kerukeru, you’re sharing the waffle sandwich with Uwa-chan?” Yuuta blinked in surprise as he noted how his red-haired teammate would pass a fork of the waffle sandwich over to the pink-haired teen, every so often to have a bite. 

"Actually, we are having the waffle sandwich as a dessert. Our breakfast today is the udon soup with a soft-boiled egg. Akira-chan woke earlier than usual this morning and decides to make us some breakfast, and because it's a bit of a spur of the moment decision. We didn't manage to inform Nayuki on time, and thus I ended up being served a double set of breakfast this morning. So, ultimately - I decided to share the waffle sandwich plate with Akira-chan treating it as a dessert plate instead." Tengenji Kakeru explained. 

"...I see…" Yuuta contemplated on the idea of asking how Kerukeru finds the udon soup but then decided against it. Judging from the way Kerukeru and Uwa-chan behaved in each other presence these days, there is just no way Kerukeru would comment on any dishes served up by the pink-haired teen negatively because that would definitely cause a domestic dispute between the TenGawa ship. And Yuuta has no inclination to be named as the culprit behind a lover's spat between the smooth-sailing TenGawa ship when everything blows over at all. 

“Right, so… Na-chan is saying that Ootori-senpai would be meeting your father this evening?” Tsukigami Kaito spoke up, about 15 minutes after Yuuta starts eating his breakfast. 

“Yes, my godfather would also be around for the dinner appointment and I believed Yukari-nee had mentioned about wanting to be a part of the dinner session too.” Yuuta nodded as he answered his closet-gossiper friend in between mouthful of his food. 

“Are you not nervous about them meeting for the first time?” Tsukigami Kaito inquires, out of curiosity. 

Although, Tsukigami Kaito knew that his team leader - Hoshitani Yuuta was raised in a rainbow family and as such Yuuta's family members are not likely to react negatively when it comes down to his team leader's sexual orientation… But still, Kaito thought there should be a sense of uneasiness on Yuuta's part about Ootori-senpai finally meeting his family members this evening. Yet, Tsukigami Kaito didn't seem to notice any sign of unease from his team leader… in fact, if anything - his team leader actually seem quite happy(?) 

Hoshitani Yuuta blinked, taking a minute to consider his navy-haired friend's inquiry before he eventually shrugged and responded. "Well, I didn't think there's anything to worry about. I mean, they are obviously okay with the idea of me dating a guy. Of course, considering their own situation, it would be a hypocrite of my father to object to my sexual orientation. So, with the biggest issue and hurdle already removed… all that's left is whether or not Itsuki can meet their expectations. Now, this is something I can't predict… so, I'll just wait and see how it plays out." 

“Good morning, Yuuta Mama.” A soft voice spoke up by the side, and Yuuta shifted his gaze to the source of the greeting with a smile on his lips. 

“Good morning, Ageha-chan. How did you sleep, last night?” Yuuta asks in a jovial tone of voice, as he greeted his pseudo-son cheerfully. 

“I slept pretty well, thank you for asking.” Ageha Riku responded with a smile of content as he set his breakfast tray down on the table of Stardust ready to dine in the presence of his pseudo-parent. 

“Ageha, I’m going to get drinks from the vending machine… do you need anything from the vending machine?” Hachiya Sou inquires then, butting into the conversation between the pseudo-parent and kid communication. 

"Tomato juice," Ageha responded, knowing how much people tend to cringe when he drinks weird flavors soda… the black-haired teen is trying his best to avoid drinking those exotic flavors beverages in front of his friends'. Of course, he will also refrain from asking his friend, in particular, Sou to buy him those exotic flavor drinks from the vending machine. 

“Tomato juice?” Hachiya Sou was surprised, very surprised so he actually blinked stupidly as he stood gaping at his black-haired friend following the end of Ageha’s response.

“Oi, Hachiya… aren’t you heading for the vending machine? Why are you standing in the middle of the pathway like a wooden block? You would be guilty if I ended up being late for school.” Kitahara Ren huffed impatiently at Hachiya Sou, who is currently being a roadblock by standing in the way that prevents the purplish-red haired teen from getting to his seat. 

“Oh… sorry, Kitahara-kun. I’ll just go and get the drinks now.” Hachiya apologized on reflex, stepping aside to let the teen passes him by with the breakfast tray in hand while he continues on his way to the vending machine to get the drinks for Ageha and his own consumption.

A few minutes later, Hachiya returns to the dining room and set the packet of tomato juice in front of his black-haired friend. With slight hesitance, Hachiya decides to pry into the reason behind why his friend had decided to order tomato juice as opposed to the weird flavor soda he had already been expecting. 

“...Yuuta Mama says drinking too much soda isn’t good for health, juices are better.” Ageha Riku answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

Hachiya sweat-dropped, but didn't question further… he had unknowingly ties in the choice of tomato juice to the fact that its taste is the closest to the ketchup flavor drink that his friend enjoys before Hoshitani pointed out the fact that those flavors are just plain odd. Inwardly, Hachiya kudos Hoshitani for being daring to speak his mind because there are many occasions Hachiya chickened out on the idea of admitting his true thoughts to those exotic sodas that his friend - Ageha seems to be enjoying. Being Ageha's only friend for the longest period, Hachiya had been forced to go along with Ageha's choice of beverages on multiple occasions. So much so that despite his clumsiness, Hachiya had offered to be the one getting them drinks from the machine to avoid being forced to drink strange soda alongside his friend. 

“Shiki-chan, here’s your lunch for the day. I won’t be coming by to pick up the empty bento box from you this evening because I got other appointments. So, please bring the empty bento box alongside you tomorrow when we meet up for brunch session.” Ootori Itsuki instructed as he handed the cloud-design cloth-wrap bento over to the auburn-haired teen upon his entry to the teen’s private office in the Kao Council building. 

“Okay.” Shiki Toma nodded in response, as he wonders what his pseudo-dad has prepared for his lunch today. 

“Good, and do make sure to read through the brochures I handed you the other day. We would be discussing that over brunch tomorrow as well. Now, I still have another bento to deliver. I’ll see you tomorrow, Shiki-chan.” Ootori Itsuki said as he ruffled the hair of Shiki Toma out of habitual behavior, causing the auburn-haired teen to pout at him in response. 

"Mou~ why do you enjoy ruffling my hair so much? Now I've got to comb it down nicely again! Speaking of, good luck with your meeting with Mama Yuuta's family members today." Shiki Toma pouted as he withdraws a comb out from his desk drawer and works on the task of tidying up his messed up hairstyle after being subjected to the purplish-white haired teen's habitual behavior of ruffling his hair affectionately. 

"Oh… sorry, it's kind of a habit of mine… I tend to ruffle Yuu-chan and Ageha-chan's hair as well. Actually, I think Aka-chan kind of suffered through the same fate whenever we met up? Although, in Aka-chan's case I occasionally put him under a headlock as well." Ootori Itsuki reflected on his behavioral antic and responded a tad sheepishly to his pseudo-son. 

Miles away from the Ayanagi Academy, a certain orange-haired former member of the previous generation of the Kao Council sneeze on reflex causing his family members, his mother to turn concern eyes on him immediately. 

“Kyo-chan, are you feeling okay? You’re not coming down with something, are you?” Akatsuki Kyoji’s mother hurried to place the back of her hand on her son’s forehead as she tried to gauge her son’s body temperature. 

"Gees… mom, use a thermometer! How many times must I say that thermometer is still the best way to gauge a person's body temperature." Akatsuki's elder sister by a year - Akatsuki Kiyomi rolls her eyes as she commented at her mother's bad habit of using the back of the hand to gauge their body temperature. 

Upon Kiyomi’s reminder, Akatsuki’s mother was about to head towards the powder room to retrieve the medicinal box for the thermometer when Akatsuki Kyoji interjected in a flat tone of voice. 

"Mother, it's fine. I have no need for a thermometer because I am not running a temperature." 

“Kyo-chan, are you sure?” Akatsuki’s mother frowned, not looking convinced at her son’s words. 

Akatsuki Kyoji rolls his eyes momentarily before responding, “Yes… I’m sure. I’m not sick or anything, I sneezed only because of an itch in the nose. Perhaps, someone was talking about me behind my back?” 

"If you say so…" With an outward sigh, Akatsuki's mother relented on the idea of getting her son to test the temperature on the thermometer. However, moments later she set a glass of ginger tea in front of her son and demanded the orange-haired teen to finish up the beverage without complaint. 

"..." Akatsuki Kyoji contemplated asking his mother if the ginger tea remedy for cold is really necessary, but thought better not to argue. After all, he isn't in a mood to ruin his weekend mood. So, he sucked it up and just down the beverage in one go. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Hoshitani Yukari, 15th of September 2018, 12 pm

Yukari-nee: Yuu-chan, I hope I caught you at lunchtime… mom would have my head if I disturb you while you are amid a lesson. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Yes, Yukari-nee… I am just about to start my lunch break, is anything the matter? (‘◇’)

Yukari-nee: Right, about the dinner appointment tonight. How are you and your beau coming? Via trains, buses or cabs/Grab?

Yuu-chan: Hmm… likely via train, I believe? Actually, I'm not quite sure yet… we likely will only decide on the route and transportation mode after meeting up at the end of the school day. ^^;

PS: Is there a reason why you’re asking me this? 

Yukari-nee: Mom was suggesting for me to give you and your beau a ride home…because it's a long walk from the nearest train station. And I highly doubt getting a Grab ride or a cab over is advisable, considering your celebrity status… you know how private dad is about his relationship with Mit-chan… ^^; anything that will raise speculations from the media/public is a big no-no in his books. 

Yuu-chan: Ah… I see. That sounds like mom, alright. Well, all the better if you are volunteering to pick us up. ^_^ I’ll inform Itsuki about it shortly. 

Yukari-nee: Okay, so you’re alright with the idea of me picking up the two of you? 

Yuu-chan: Yep *Thumbs up* Completely alright with the idea ^_^ It helps to save us the hassle of the long walk from the train station too :D 

Yukari-nee: Good, so what time shall I swing by to pick the two of you up? And where should be the pick-up point? 

Yuu-chan: I’ll buzz him and check with him now, will come back to you shortly. ^_^ 

Yukari-nee: Good, I’ll wait for your response then ^_^ 

Group-Chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Itsuki, Yuuta, Ageha-chan, Shiki-chan] - 15th of September 2018, 12.15 pm

Yuu-chan: @Itsuki, Yukari-nee offers to pick us up and drive us home. What’s your opinion? 

PS: Shiki-chan, I see you are quite happy with today’s lunch? 

Shiki-chan: Well… I’m in a mode for Chinese food today, and fried rice happens to fall into the Chinese food category XD that and the bear designed bento this afternoon makes it more enticing to enjoy the simple dish XD 

Itsuki: Apology for the delay in response… okay, I’m fine with having your sister picking us up and sending us over to your family home in Ogikubo. (*・∀・)ゞ

Yuu-chan: Good, I’ll inform her that you accept her offer. Now, what time and where should she picks us up? 

Itsuki: Hmm… perhaps, the passenger drop-off/pick-up point for the apartment building where I reside? Timing… around 5 pm? Would that timing work for you? 

Yuu-chan: It shouldn’t be an issue. The training with Fuyusawa-senpai ended before lunch as per usual, and the afternoon part of the training is a tad more flexible. I should be able to leave the practice hall by 4pm. I’ll meet you over at your apartment unit? 

Itsuki: Good, I’ll see you at 4.20pm in my apartment? ^_^

Yuu-chan: Sure, 4.20pm is fine. I can just leave the training at 4pm and walk my way over. ( ﾟω^ )b 

Itsuki: (⌒∀⌒) Good, I’ll see you then. Now, it’s time for me to refocus my attention back onto ‘work’. after all, I’m supposed to be telecommuting for the day. ^_^;

After ending the chat with his boyfriend over the family GC, Yuuta hurried to respond to his eldest sister - Yukari about their acceptance of her offer to drive them to the family home of the Hoshitani situated in the Ogikubo neighborhood in Suginami ward of Tokyo. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yukari and Hoshitani Yuuta, 15th of September 2018, 12.30 pm

Yuu-chan: Yukari-nee, Itsuki says okay to the idea of you coming over to fetch us for the dinner appointment over at our family home in Ogikubo, Suginami ward. ^_^

Yukari-nee: Good, and the timing/venue to pick the two of you up? (* ^-ﾟ)b

Yuu-chan: 5pm is the pick-up timing and the venue… you know the cluster of apartments with the name - Sunny Lodge? You can meet us outside the estate, there's a general drop-off/pick-up point over there. It's a bit of a chore to enter the estate grounds, the security would ask a lot of questions… Kenken was complaining about that the last time he was tasked to drop something off that I left behind at Itsuki because I forgot to bring it with me when I left for the month-long training camp. ^^; 

Yukari-nee: Yes, I do know where that cluster of apartments is… oh, so that's where Itsuki-chan stays. The rental rate for units in that estate seems rather high from what I recall, while it is still signed on the lower end when compared to apartments in the Ginza, Shinjuku, and Shinagawa district… it's considered the highest when you just look at the apartment rental rates in the area of Akihabara and Kanda in general. 

Yuu-chan: ^_^; I didn’t pry into how much his family is paying every month for his rental unit… and I’m not sure how high is the rental rate for his 2LDK apartment, to be honest. If you are curious, you may want to ask him yourself when you see him later in person. 

PS: Alright, I need to get down to eating lunch for real. If not, Na-chan’s mind is going to overreact again. ^^; Ciao~ see you later, Yukari-nee. 

Yukari-nee: Okay, see you later ^_^ ꒰⁎ ✪̼ ◡ ✪̼` ⁎꒱﹡Տҽҽ վօմ⁎ *✩

Following the end of his message exchange with his elder sister, Yuuta then finally set aside his mobile device in favor of enjoying the healthy lunch whipped up and provided to them by his ever lovely team-mom, in the form of his cream-haired friend and teammate. 

“Finally, I thought you were never going to start eating.” Nayuki huffed in mock indignation, as he shoots a look at his green-eyed leader. 

Yuuta sweat-dropped, before responding in an apologetic tone of voice. "Sorry, Na-chan… but I do need to get some messages conveyed to Yukari-nee before I forgot all about it. You know how short-attention-span it could be for me when it comes down to things that I had yet to jot down somewhere." 

With that said, Hoshitani Yuuta finally uncovers the coverlid of the bento box he was given at the start of the lunch break by his cream-haired teammate. Of course, unlike Ageha's bento which is prepared by his silly boyfriend who is on the hype of recreating character bentos of his childhood to make it up for the lack of it in Ageha's own childhood days - Yuuta's bento received from Nayuki was the normal adult type of bento. Everything is neatly lay-out in the bento box, with the meatballs congregating in one corner of the lunch box and the main source of carbohydrates - the noodles occupying the other half of the bento box. 

"Na-chan, this is delicious! And the noodles… is that soba?" Yuuta could not help but praised his friend after he took a bite of the glazed meatballs followed by a mouthful of the noodles. 

“I’m glad you enjoy the food, and yes - it is the soba noodles.” Nayuki nodded as he heaved a sigh of relief as he responded to his green-eyed friend’s remark. 

"Really?! Wow… Soba has never been on my list of the regular menu before, so my knowledge of its color is limited. I had assumed that soba is green in color… but it seems that it isn't quite the case?" Yuuta inquires, out of interest and curiosity. 

"Oh… the green soba noodles are likely the cha-soba that's being made while flavored with green tea powder during the manufacturing process. Outside of the Cha-soba, there's also the Hegi soba which is flavored with seaweed. And then there are other varieties too, such as the Inaka soba, Jinenjo Soba, Mugi Soba, Ni-Hachi Soba, Sarashina Soba, and Towari/Juwari Soba. The Soba I used today for the bento is the Inaka Soba, hence it's comparatively thicker as compared to the other types of soba noodles you've seen before." Nayuki explained, giving an impromptu lecture to his oblivious team leader about the types of soba variations that exist out there in the market. 

The rest of the lunch progressed uneventfully, and the next few hours breezes past in a flash of light. Before long, it was 4pm and time for Yuuta to bid his friends farewell as he headed off to meet his boyfriend and prepared for the impending dinner appointment between his boyfriend and his father and godfather. 

“Alright, if there’s nothing else - I’ll make a move first.” Hoshitani Yuuta announced once he was done packing up his belongings in his gym bag. 

"Nope, there's nothing else for now. So, you can leave… and if something else does come up later - we will update you in the GC." Tsukigami Kaito nodded in response to his team leader's words. 

"Good, and Na-chan… do remember to submit my staying out request form later to the dorm caretaker." Yuuta reminded before leaving the practice hall. Since today is a Saturday and there isn't any school for tomorrow - Yuuta has decided to spend the night over at his boyfriend's apartment unit. It has been some time since his last sleepover at Itsuki's apartment, so Yuuta's actually quite looking forward to tonight's sleepover session. 

The first thing Yuuta was tasked to do upon arriving at his boyfriend's apartment unit at 4.20pm was to assist his boyfriend in picking out attire for this evening's dinner appointment. 

"Itsuki, I get that you are nervous… but still, there's no need for a suit and pants combination. You are going to my family home for dinner, not going fine-dining in a high-end restaurant. Moreover, you might be meeting Mit-chan who practically raised me and my father - but that isn't an interview session. So, please… don't overdress for the occasion." Yuuta vetoed the first two set of attires his boyfriend had picked out from the wardrobe with a speechless expression etched on his face. 

"Yuu-chan~ do help me out in picking something presentable. I have trouble deciding, it seems everything I choose looks too formal and stiff in your opinions." Ootori Itsuki practically wailed from distress, and thus Hoshitani Yuuta had no choice but to step in as he assists his boyfriend in picking out an attire that doesn't look too stiff and formal for the occasion but yet isn't too casual as well. 

Taking his time as he browsed through his boyfriend's wardrobe collection, Hoshitani Yuuta first picked out a pair of trousers in the color shade of a dark tone of brown. Following this, Yuuta picked out a button-down long-sleeve shirt in the color of light blue for his boyfriend. He left the belt selection to his boyfriend to decide since he had no idea where the belts were kept. The shoes and socks are even easier, just picked out the matching color socks and shoes would do. Although, Yuuta did remind his boyfriend to stick to streamlined leather shoes. 

"Oh, and there's no need to go overboard with the cologne. Just a dab will do if you run out of the usual deodorant, Mit-chan isn't too fond of the smell of cologne, and dad hated the strong smell of some of the cologne series." Yuuta commented when he noticed his boyfriend moving towards the bathroom likely to attempt some last-minute grooming in the facility. 

"Really? I don't see you complaining about the smell of my cologne though?" Ootori Itsuki seems a tad surprised at his boyfriend's words, if anything, he had thought Yuu-chan loved the smell of his cologne since he has caught his boyfriend taking a whiff of the scent of his cologne when they cuddle up on his sofa couch during their private dates in his apartment unit. 

"That's because Kenken adores cologne, and I got used to the scene of having cologne around. All in all, I like your cologne better than Kenken's. His cologne is stronger than the ones you used, so… I would prefer yours over his cologne collection." Yuuta responded, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“I see… let’s hope your dad won’t throw some unexpected questions my way. I mean, I did prepare for the dinner appointment to the best ability that I could… but I still can’t help but feel a tad uneasy.” Ootori Itsuki admitted turning around so he could pull his beau in for a loose hug as he confessed his inner unease to his boyfriend. 

"Just relax and you'll do fine, I have faith in you," Yuuta said as he pressed a kiss to the lips of his boyfriend before sending his boyfriend off to the bathroom to finish the last part of the grooming procedure - hair combing. 

A moment later, the OtoHoshi couple set off to meet Yukari downstairs. Hoshitani Yukari took one look at the appearance of Ootori Itsuki and nodded in approval, "Well… I don't think there's a need for you to be nervous. I think you'll pass the first round of inspection later." 

“Thank you for your vote of confidence.” Ootori Itsuki said, nodding at the elder sister of his boyfriend and allow a small smile to tug at his lips. 

“Alright then, hop on in.” Yukari nodded, signaling for the lovebirds to board her vehicle and she will drive them back home. 

The drive from Ochanomizu to Ogikubo takes about 40 minutes including the time needed to clear the traffic lights, and upon arriving - Yukari stopped the car briefly at the entrance area for her brother and Ootori to alight before she steered her vehicle into the two cars garage her family home comes equipped with. 

“Yuu-chan, go on in and show your boyfriend to Mit-chan and dad. I’ll be in shortly after you, I just need to get the vehicle parked in the garage first.” Hoshitani Yukari instructed. 

“Sure, Yukari-nee.” Hoshitani Yuuta nodded in response, as he waited for his boyfriend to alight from the vehicle and join him at the front porch of his family home. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 149 completed… okay, so the meeting hasn't taken place yet but Ootori has finally arrived at his beloved beau's family home ^_^
> 
> In this chapter, you get a cameo of Akatsuki and his family XD okay, I admit I need a transit scene and I decide to pick Aka-chan for it xD I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and see you the next time around XD


	150. OtoHoshi: Meeting Hoshitani Yusaku and Mit-chan, part 2…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, and I apologize for the shorter length for this chapter... but well, morning shift work means - lesser time to write the day before ^^; So, in this chapter, it's exclusively dedicated to OtoHoshi and the Hoshitani family XD There's going to be a part 3, because by the end of this chapter - they haven't sat down for dinner yet :P

The Hoshitani family home is a three-level single-family home in a rectangular shape. On the outside, it looks comparable to the family home of the Ootori family in Shinozaki, Edogawa ward of Tokyo. The only difference lies in the number of floors the house has to offer, and the length of it and of course the layout of the house itself. 

Both the Ootori family home and the Hoshitani family home are the typical 4LDK house, the only difference lies in the fact that the Hoshitani family home has 3 levels in total while the Ootori family home has only 2 levels. That and all the bedrooms for the Ootori family home are situated on the 2nd floor of the house while the four rooms of the Hoshitani family home were split within the first and the third floor of the house. 

Another difference to note between the two houses would be that the Ootori family home comes with a big yard space that surrounds the house and while it does not come equipped with a garage, it does come with a single parking lot for a single vehicle to park on its' ground. For the Hoshitani family home, it comes equipped with a two-car garage but the downside is that - they do not have yard space and were only allotted a tight front garden space. 

"Come on in, there's nothing much to see on the first floor. But you can have some time to mentally prep yourself up for the meeting with Mit-chan and dad if necessary because they are likely waiting upstairs on the 2nd floor where our living, dining and kitchen space is located. On the first floor, aside from the guest room that also doubles up as a study/office space for Mit-chan and dad’s work… it only holds the bathroom facilities as well as the stairway.” Yuuta said as he used his own set of keys to his family home and unlocked the front door, pulling his nervous boyfriend in after him. 

The first thing that met Ootori's eyes upon his stepping over the threshold of the house was the sight of the staircase that faces the entryway and the shoe cabinet situated by the side of the entrance hallway. At the end of the hallway, there is a door leading to likely the guest room cum the home office of his boyfriend's father and godfather. From Ootori Itsuki's standpoint, he definitely can't see the bathroom facilities area, so he figured the bathroom facilities are likely hidden by the stairway that leads to the second-floor area. 

“How many bathrooms do you have available here in this house?” Ootori Itsuki asks, in an attempt to distract himself from his nerves. 

"Hmm… we have 2 full baths and 1 half-bath. We have a full bath down here on this level, with a separate toilet cubicle, powder room, and the bath area. For the bath area on the first floor, it comes complete with a tub and a separate shower cubicle. It's the largest bathroom facility we have in this house. On the second floor, we do not have a bathroom installed, so guests would have to come downstairs to use the facility or they can head upstairs to the 3rd floor to use the 1/2 bath. The other full bath is situated in the master bedroom suite as an en-suite bathroom facility." Yuuta shrugged, despite not knowing why the topic of bathrooms was brought up for discussion - he decides to humor his boyfriend by responding to the question. 

“I see… interesting set-up, this wasn’t the original layout of the house - right?” Ootori Itsuki inquires out of interest. 

"Nope, the house was built originally as a 5DK house when it was first built by my late paternal grandfather. He bequests the house to my father when my father reaches adulthood. My father later tears down the house and rebuilt it in the way he wanted, before he married my mom for the sake of pacifying both families after my mom fell pregnant with Yukari-nee. Enough about the history of my family, now are you ready to face my father and Mit-chan yet? I figured we have dallied enough time and should start heading upstairs to meet them before they decide to come down and greet us." Yuuta was giving his boyfriend a summary of the house history, and it veered slightly off towards how his parents had gotten together in the first place before he felt a buzz in his pocket coming from his mobile device. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Sato Mitsuru, 15th of September 2018, 6 pm

Mit-chan: Yuu-chan, Yukari buzz in and said she had dropped the two of you off at the front of the house before proceeding to park her car. Where are you two now? 

Yuu-chan: We just got into the house, Itsuki was spending a bit of the time to gather his wits for the meeting with father while surveying the front of our family home and comparing it with his own family home … I reckon. ^^; an apology for the delay, we are heading up. 

Mit-chan: I see… do get him to use the toilet downstairs if he needs to use the facility since there isn't a facility up here on the second floor for him to use if nature decides to call on him. 

Yuu-chan: Noted, will do. 

"I think so…shall we head upstairs then?" Ootori Itsuki blinked and asks after digesting his boyfriend's words. 

"Sure, but we can dally for another few minutes if you need to use the toilet…" Yuuta was telling his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki and was about to leave it to his boyfriend to decide if they should linger on downstairs for another few minutes or headed upstairs to meet his father and godfather when he decided to still show his boyfriend the bathroom area. 

“Anyway, just in case, you require the need for the toilet facility later. Let me give you a quick tour of where the bathroom facility is, and before you asked. The door leading to the bathroom is most certainly not the door that’s at the end of the hallway, that was the guestroom cum home office room door. The bathroom area is actually over here.” Yuuta said, bringing Ootori towards the back of the stairway where they were greeted by the sight of three more doors. 

“The three doors here lead into the toilet cubicle, powder room where the washer and dryer unit are situated together with the vanity sink, and the storage room, respectively. The doorway that leads to the shower and bath area is situated within the powder room behind the sliding door.” Yuuta said as he introduced the bathroom facility to his boyfriend. 

The green-eyed teen went to the extent of opening up the respective doors each time as he introduced a designated space. Except for when it comes down to the point where he was introducing the door that leads to the storage room. Here, Yuuta didn’t open the door and just gestured towards the doorway while he introduces the space to his boyfriend. 

The storage room is the place where his childhood phobia lies since that was where Mit-chan, his godparent had taken to keep all the exotic decoration pieces that his father had purchased back from the oversea trips taken while he was still a kid. Yes, including the trauma-inducing scary looking cat ornament that resulted in his ridiculous phobia for cats before Tavian comes along and slowly got him over the fear of cats in general. And if Ootori was surprised by Yuuta's decision to skip the 'tour' of the storage room, he didn't comment on it. 

“Right, thank you for the introduction and tour of the first-floor facility. But I think we have dallied enough, and I’m a tad calmer now. So, shall we proceed upstairs and meet your parents?” Ootori Itsuki nodded towards his boyfriend in response, before pointing upstairs to indicate that he’s ready to meet Yuuta’s father and godfather. 

It was at this point in time that Hoshitani Yukari entered the house, upon stepping over the threshold - the soon-to-be 24-years-old young lady paused upon the sight of her little brother and her brother’s beau who are standing at the hallway still. “Ara, why are the two of you still down here?” Yukari asks in a tone of confusion. 

“Oh… I was just showing Itsuki where the toilet facility is, lest he has troubles locating it later when the need to use the facility arises.” Yuuta directed his response to the elder Hoshitani sibling, as he allowed a sheepish look to form on his face. 

“I see… and here I thought you guys were waiting for the courier guy to show up.” Hoshitani Yukari commented, sounding rather amused.

“Courier guy, oh right, your mom was going to courier the wine over for my dad - isn’t it? What time is the courier guy supposed to show up?” Yuuta then turns towards his boyfriend and inquires. 

“...Oh right, the courier. I nearly forgot the guy is supposed to give me a call upon arriving, so I can collect the item and bring it up to your father personally. Strange, it’s already five minutes past the agreed time… why haven’t the courier person calls me yet?" Ootori Itsuki was then reminded of the bottle of wine he had to seek his mother's help in procuring on his behalf due to the age restriction imposed for the purchasing and possession of alcohol in Japan. 

“... Are you seriously telling me that you’d forgotten about the courier arrangement? So, now what? Are you supposed to give the courier guy a call and check on his location…no, wait - what was it that Yukari-nee was saying earlier?” Yuuta first stared at his boyfriend with an incredulous look on his face, before asking if there’s a need to call the courier guy up. But then, Yuuta recalls hearing his elder sister making a mention about some courier guy and halted mid-speech. Turning towards his elder sister, Hoshitani Yuuta decides to seek clarification on his sister’s earlier words. 

“Yukari-nee, did you mention something about the courier guy just now?” Yuuta inquires, shifting his questioning eyes upon his elder sister. Beside him, his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki mirrored his acts and turns equally curious eyes onto the figure of Hoshitani Yukari. 

"...I did mention the courier guy showing up earlier, but I can't believe neither of you took notice of the little detail." Yukari rolls her eyes at the pair of lovebirds in front of her as she deadpans in response. 

“Oh… so the courier guy already came by?” Ootori Itsuki commented, turning his full attention upon the young lady with cobalt eyes now. 

“Yep, and I had already received the item on behalf of you.” Yukari responded with a wide grin, lifting up the adhesive courier bag that held the item addressed to ‘Hoshitani Yusaku’ for the purplish-white haired teen’s inspection. 

“How did you get the courier guy to hand over the item to you this easily?” Ootori Itsuki inquires out of curiosity. 

“Well… I told him that I’m the recipient’s daughter, and then told the courier guy that my dad has instructed me to pick up the item on his behalf to save him the hassle of having to come downstairs and answer the door.” Hoshitani Yukari shrugged as she responded. 

Just then, the shrill ring of an incoming call on Yukari's mobile device startled them to an extent that Yukari nearly drops the courier bag in shock. Thankfully, Ootori's reflex has been fast enough to secure the package before it fell to the ground. 

“Gees… Yukari-nee, why on earth is your incoming call alert set to the max volume? You aren’t deaf, are you?” Hoshitani Yuuta lamented as he tried to calm his erratic heart while glaring at his sister to answer the call, already. 

“Oops…” Yukari mouthed aloud when she noticed the name reflected on her caller-ID, it was none other than their beloved godfather - Sato Mitsuru. 

"Yukari-chan, what are the three of you doing downstairs? Based on your message about 15 minutes ago, Yuu-chan and his beau have been dropped off already. And you as well, young lady - parking a vehicle into the garage shouldn't take you more than 10 minutes. You aren't a newbie at driving, parking a vehicle should be considered second nature to you now. Since I have been waiting for at least ten minutes now - I figured all of you are still downstairs, and likely together. Kindly proceed upstairs before I send your dad downstairs to herd the lot of you up. I certainly hoped neither of you has taken to snoop around in the room downstairs…" Sato Mitsuru's voice came over the mobile device on the speaker mode. 

Yukari and Yuuta sweat-dropped before Yukari took it upon herself to respond, “Sorry, Mit-chan! We are coming up now!” 

Turning towards the green-eyed teen, Hoshitani Yukari urged her younger brother to hurry along as they headed up the stairs towards the second floor where the living, dining and kitchen space of their family home is. 

“Yuu-chan, Itsuki-chan! Hurry up – if not, Mit-chan would really send dad down to herd us upstairs. And speaking of, what did you get for our dad that cannot be brought over personally and had to resort to the use of a courier service?” Hoshitani Yukari inquires, out of sheer curiosity. Seeing as judging from the sizing of the courier bag, it didn't look like it's anything too bulky considering that she has no trouble bringing it in with her after signing on the acknowledgment and collection slip for the courier service guy. 

“It’s a bottle of wine, I believed. Anything else, Itsuki can bring it in himself but because it is technically illegal for him to possess or purchase the alcoholic beverages... it was his mother - Tsuzuki-san that helps him in the procuring of the wine. Likewise, it is also Tsuzuki-san that make the arrangement for the wine to be courier over to our family home straight away." Hoshitani Yuuta explained on behalf of his boyfriend to his elder sister – Hoshitani Yukari. 

“Ah... but what makes Itsuki-chan decides to gift dad a bottle of wine? Albeit, I have to say - I nearly thought it’s a tripod in the courier bag since I’m basing my guess of the gift on the length and sizing of the package.” Yukari admitted, sticking out her tongue playfully at how ‘off’ her wild guess of the item has been. 

“Oh… I'm afraid that's a result of my doing. I told Itsuki that dad enjoys wines a lot when he first inquires on a suitable gift for dad when he came by for the dinner session. Anyway, please be careful with the package and watch your steps – Yukari-nee. We are on the stairs, so if you do not wish to trip over and lose your balance – please keep your eyes on the stairs-steps ahead.” Yuuta reminded plaintively as he followed his sister up the stairs with his boyfriend lagging a few steps behind him. 

The remaining time taken to climb the stairs was engulfed in silence as the trio just focused their attention on the task of getting to the second floor of the house safely, and without incidents along the way. Upon arriving at the second-floor staircase landing that opens up and leads into the dining area, Hoshitani Yukari wasted no time in announcing her return and their expected guest arrival. 

“Dad, Mit-chan~ I’m home and I’ve herded Yuu-chan and his boyfriend upstairs as per your request, Mit-chan. Speaking of, can you believe Yuu-chan was actually giving Itsuki-chan a tour of our toilet facilities downstairs when I chanced upon them?! Oh! And Itsuki-chan's parents had gotten a gift for Dad on Itsuki-chan's behalf, and they have specially arranged for a courier service to drop it off earlier.” Hoshitani Yukari gushes out in a rush, before rushing towards the figure of her godfather - Sato Mitsuru, embracing the man loosely in a hug as a form of greeting. Of course, she had also handed over the courier bag to her godfather at the end of her enthusiastic greeting. 

“Okay, okay…do settle down, Yukari-chan. And if you’re thinking of helping me in the kitchen, do change out of your current attire. If not, you can join Yuu-chan and his boyfriend at the couch over at the living room area.” Sato Mitsuru instructed, giving his eldest goddaughter a loose hug in return for the young lady’s enthusiastic greeting while observing the appearance of the purplish-white haired teen who’s dating his precious boy – Yuu-chan from the corner of his eyes. 

During the time while Hoshitani Yukari is greeting the figure of Sato Mitsuru enthusiastically, and telling the man about the bottle of wine Ootori Itsuki has gotten his parents to purchase on his behalf as a gift to Hoshitani Yusaku. Ootori Itsuki, himself, was taking his time to survey the second floor of his boyfriend’s family home. The second floor of the house looks a tad odd in Ootori’s opinion, something just doesn’t seem ‘right’(?) 

“What was that?” Yuuta who was busy observing the greeting between his godfather and his sister then turns towards his boyfriend and asks in a low tone of voice. 

“Huh?” Ootori Itsuki blinked, puzzled by his boyfriend’s inquiry. 

“You said something under your breath earlier, but I wasn’t paying attention - what was it that you’d just said?” Yuuta commented, reminding his boyfriend in an attempt to jog the purplish-white haired teen’s memory. 

“Eh?! I thought aloud, did I?” Ootori Itsuki seems surprised at his boyfriend’s words, but seeing as Yuuta has no need to lie to him… he must have been thinking aloud, no doubt. 

“I wouldn’t know, would I? Since I haven’t been paying attention to what it was you were muttering under your breath.” Hoshitani Yuuta deadpans in response. 

“Right… I was just thinking about how odd this second floor had seemed to be… something just seems ‘off’ in general?” Ootori Itsuki commented with a frown, repeating the thought that occurs to him since the point he stepped onto the second-floor staircase landing and was given a clear view of the area. 

“Oh? And what is it that stands out to you as the ‘odd’ element in this area?” Yuuta inquires, sounding intrigued. Of course, he knew what was the odd element in this second-level of his family home - his father has lamented on it for ages, after all. 

"Hmm… if I were to say, the positioning of the kitchen is a tad off? Usually, the kitchen should be over at the front of the house or at the back of the house. Not that it cannot be placed in the middle of the house since some houses do put the kitchen in the middle… but they would normally lay it out in a way that it wouldn't obstruct the view of the living room space from the stairs. It's a little odd for someone to climb up the stairs only to witness a large block of a wall and the dining table, to be honest." Ootori Itsuki commented, giving his boyfriend his actual thoughts as he took in the sight that first greeted his eyes upon coming to the landing of the second floor for the house. 

“I’m glad to see that someone agrees with me.” It was at this point that Hoshitani Yusaku, who has been standing out at the balcony area earlier made his presence known to his daughter, son and the boyfriend of his son by speaking up. 

"Dad! I was wondering where you were, where have you been all this time?" Hoshitani Yuuta lamented with a pout on his lips, as he headed over to give the middle-aged man a hug as a greeting. 

"I was out in the balcony area if you really must know - Yuu-chan." Hoshitani Yusaku patted the back of his son as they embraced briefly before allowing his son to pull him over to where the young man with purplish-white hair stood for an introduction. 

“Itsuki, this is my father - Hoshitani Yusaku.” Yuuta beams as he introduced his father to his boyfriend, before turning towards his father and gestured to his boyfriend as he said. “Dad, this is my boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki.” 

“Good evening, Sir! It’s nice to have finally a chance to meet up with you.” Ootori Itsuki said as he reaches a hand out for the freelance script-writer to shake. 

"Good evening, it's good to finally place a face to the name I've been hearing about for some time as well. Ootori-kun, was it? So, what do you think this area should look like in your opinion?" Hoshitani Yusaku greeted Ootori Itsuki back in return, before steering the conversation back to the design plan of the second floor of his home. 

"No offenses, but I thought this place would look more natural if there isn't a wall that blocks out the immediate view of the space when visitors stepped onto the second-floor landing. Hence, the reason why I commented that the kitchen space isn't ideal. Unless one is going for an open kitchen concept - it shouldn't be placed in the middle of the space but towards the back or the front of the house would be a tad more suitable." Ootori Itsuki commented in response, giving Hoshitani Yusaku his utmost honest opinions on the layout of the second floor of the man's residence. 

“Exactly my sentiments, that was what I thought when I rebuilt the house following my inheritance of the land and building on it from my father. I was aiming for an open kitchen concept, which is exactly why I put the kitchen in the middle of the layout… but unfortunately, someone disagrees with the idea of an open living-dining-kitchen concept and insisted on cordoning off the kitchen space.” Hoshitani Yusaku sighed aloud in a pained manner as he commented, darting a look over to the figure of his busy lover who could be seen bustling about in the kitchen through the half-closed kitchen sliding doorway. 

“And I stand by my decision that I do not want an open kitchen, while an open kitchen would enhance the area giving it an aesthetically beautiful look on the whole. It isn’t quite practical, because it would get grease and smoke all over the place. I am not cleaning the entire level each time I’d cooked, too much work!” Sato Mitsuru interjected in a flat tone of voice, as he reminded his lover pointedly about why he insisted on cordoning off the kitchen area from the rest of the space. 

Sure, that would make the entire second-floor layout look odd, but so what?! It isn’t as though Yusaku and he would have guests over all the time, with the way Yusaku hides away their relationship with one another deep in the closet still - outside of the kids’ classmates that pops by when they were younger, the only visitors they have would be Yumi-chan, who stopped by for a visit during festive occasions. Today’s the first time they had an official visitor and guest over that isn’t a part of their odd-dysfunctional family in a sense. 

After all, Yusaku doesn't even allow his own family members to swing by for a visit, preferring to head out and visit their place instead. Likewise, the same situation applies when it comes down to a time whereby he must meet his family members. So, really - Sato Mitsuru doesn't see the reason why there is a need to have an open kitchen?! 

“Well… dad, unless nobody in this house cooks often… else, an open kitchen concept is not going to work. As far as I know, mom also detested the idea of an open kitchen.” Hoshitani Yuuta stepped in then, hurrying to put a stop to this particular aged-old dispute between his parents. 

“You don’t have to remind me how it was a 2 against 1 kind of situation when Mit-chan and your mother saw that design plan for the first time.” Hoshitani Yusaku rolls his eyes in response, as he leads the way into the living room space which is over at the back of the house. 

“Yuu-chan, please take your boyfriend and join your father in the living room area. Yukari-chan, do make yourself useful by preparing tea for them if you aren’t going to help me with the dinner preparation.” Sato Mitsuru instructed, directing his words to his two god-children in front of him. 

“Sure, Mit-chan… I’ll head upstairs and changed my clothes first before coming back down to help you with the dinner preparation. Yuu-chan can get the tea ready for his boyfriend and dad, instead.” Yukari hurried to interject; she isn’t skilled at making tea… that’s more Yumi’s job than hers. 

"..." Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped, but shrugged and left his boyfriend alone with his father in the living room space before entering the kitchen. He was about to reach for the teapot and make tea as Mit-chan suggested before when he was halted by his godfather. 

“Mit-chan?” Yuuta turns towards his godfather with a puzzled look on his face, and in response, Sato Mitsuru only sighed aloud and handed over three cans of POKKA Jasmine Green Tea into his hands instead. 

“Just take these and leave the kitchen. We don’t use tea-bags for tea here, and I doubt you know how to make tea the traditional way. So, it’s better that you served these canned teas to your father and boyfriend instead.” Sato Mitsuru then said, causing Yuuta’s eyes to widen in surprise. 

“Eh?! Since when?!” Yuuta gaped, he thought the last time around he had been served tea in a mug with a tea-bag? 

“Since Yumi-chan gifted me a set of tea tins from TWG for Christmas last year.” Sato Mitsuru explains. 

“I thought you weren’t in town for Christmas last year?” Yuuta sounded confused, as he wonders how his second-sister gifted their godfather the tea leaves when the man wasn’t in town, in the first place. 

“I may not be in town, but that doesn’t mean Yumi-chan couldn’t have dropped by and leave the present for me in person on the sly. She does still own a set of keys to this house, you know?” Sato Mitsuru said as he patted his godson on the head once affectionately, before sending the teen out of his kitchen domain. 

Minutes later, Hoshitani Yukari bounded down the stairs from the third floor and breezed through the kitchen door as she inquires her godparent. “So, Mit-chan… what’s for dinner tonight?” 

“Vegetables and beef soup, Potato Salad for starter, Steam Rice, Pan-fried Salmon, and Pineapple Cherry Dump-Cake for Dessert.” Sato Mitsuru responded, before asking Yukari to help him set up the dining table. 

“Okay! Is that all you need me to help you with though?” Yukari asks, sounding confused because if setting the table is all she needs to do - she could have easily done that without the need to get changed into her home casual lounge-wear. 

"I need you to help with the potato salad, actually. But I thought you could set up the dining table first. There's no need to extend sitting for the dining table for today - since it's current position is good enough to hold 5 seats." Sato Mitsuru instructed, given that their dining table can actually hold up to 8 people at one time. However, since there are only a total of 5 people being involved and present for dinner this evening - there isn't a need to extend the table seating capacity.

“Okay, I’ll go and get the dining table set-up before coming back in to help with the potato salad. Speaking of, by setting up the table - are you referring to clean the surface of the table and set the dining mat down on the table surface in front of every available seat?” Hoshitani Yukari nodded before clarifying the meaning behind the instructions with her godfather.

"Of course, there's no need for you to set up the plates and cutlery because the dinner would be served traditionally this evening." Sato Mitsuru responded. 

“Served traditionally, meaning?” Yukari blinked, turning inquiring eyes onto her godfather. 

"Meaning - the mentioned menu earlier would be served in the traditional Japanese style, with each participants of the dinner session getting an individual portion of the meal. Dessert would be served afterward, and not together with the rest of the dishes once the dinner are ready. And exclusively for today, you can get more than one single serving of the dessert." Sato Mitsuru responded, thinking of the menu he had come up with for this evening's dinner. 

"Really?! There won't be restricted serving implemented for the dessert served this evening?" Yukari exclaimed, sounding absolutely giddy from joy. Like her little brother, Yukari also has a sweet tooth that's pretty much insatiable… but Mit-chan has been really strict with diet planning and so, it's really very rare for the man to prepare dessert for them. Hence, Yukari knows - she owes it to Yuu-chan and Itsuki-chan to be able to enjoy dessert this evening. 

"Yes, now please refocus your attention on the task at hand. The table mats you need for the setting up of the dining table are in the top cabinet next to the fridge. Yes - that's the one, kindly retrieve the table mats and lay them out on the table surface." Sato Mitsuru said as he provided his goddaughter - Hoshitani Yukari, with the step-by-step instructions on how to set up the dining table. 

Once the set up of the dining table is completed, Yukari headed back to the kitchen to help his godfather with the preparation of the potato salad. The rice is already being cooked in the rice cooker, and the soup is on the stove cooking away on low heat. While Yukari assists with the preparation of the salad dish, Sato Mitsuru gets ready to pan-fry the fish dish for the day. The dessert is already prepared and is now sitting in the fridge waiting to be served at a later timing. Once the fish dish and the salad dish are done, dinner would be considered ready to be served. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 150 completed. And it seems, the dinner session is not quite done yet – there are still some scenes to be covered, so it will be rolled over to the next chapter ^_^ Anyway, I hope everyone who reads this chapter enjoys it well enough XD See you next time~


	151. OtoHoshi: Meeting Hoshitani Yusaku and Mit-chan, Part 3…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LMAO~ Good morning, and I have to say today's chapter is still taking place at Hoshitani's family home XD So characters involved are still the five of them, albeit - Aunt Yumiko got a cameo when her name came up amid a conversation :P   
Regardless, I hope everyone enjoy the chapter... and I swear the dinner will end by tomorrow ^^;

While waiting for the dinner to be ready and served, Hoshitani Yusaku and Ootori Itsuki seem to be getting on fairly well. The duo could be seen conversing with one another in the living room space cordially. Albeit, the topics of conversation doesn't seem to have anything to do with the purplish-white haired teen's blooming relationship with Hoshitani Yuuta, as of yet. 

In fact, the topics of conversation seem to be rotating around harmless subjects. Earlier on, it had been about the house layout plan in general and now it has moved on to touch on the past productions in which Hoshitani Yusaku has been involved with as the playwright or the script-writer. The two conversed at lengths about how the renowned freelance script-writer - Hoshitani Yusaku, tends to come up with the ideas for the script productions of various fictional films, sitcoms and drama series. 

"I have noticed that aside from writing scripts and playwrights for local theatre play performances, and sitcoms, films, drama series on screen… you have also worked as the script-writer for informational TV programs as well. Are there any challenges and difficulties between the transition of the production for the two types of scripts? What are the main differences between the two types of scripts?" Ootori Itsuki inquires, mostly to satisfy his own curiosity on the subject. 

"I wouldn't say there are difficulties and challenges while working on the two types of scripts. But there are definitely differences between these scripts. In fact, the point of origin for the creation of any scripts starts from research. Field research is always necessary, for example, one cannot write a historical setting film without at least researching into major historical events and the historical cultures during that particular period in time. Only after such research work is carried out, the characters for the film could then be created. The creation of the script would only start after the setting is determined, and the characters' roles have been designed or created for the story. Likewise, for informational TV programs - facts and information are needed and this information could only be attained through thorough fieldwork research. Hence, I said that the researching phase before the script creation wasn't that much difference between the two genres." Hoshitani Yusaku remarked, flicking his eyes over to the 18-year-old purplish-white haired teen to see if the young man had any trouble comprehending his response.

“I see… so the research portion is similar, and what about the differences?” Ootori prompted next, having never seen a script for an informational program before - he wasn’t quite certain of the differences between the two types of script. 

"First off, differences exist between the script of a play, movie film, drama as well. In a play, the script was written and broken up into different acts and scenes. At the start, there's a line provided with the setting for the crew to stage up the set before the scene took place. There are dialogues assigned to the roles, but usually, actions weren't dictated in a drama skit play on stage. So, the actors are given free rein to improvise if the need arises. However, in a movie film setting or even for television drama and sitcoms settings - characters would be assigned specific actions together with the dialogue. Of course, the emotions also need to be in place and if any parts weren't up to the director's approval - an NG would be called and the scene repeated, again. When it comes down to an informational TV program, it depends on which type of program it is and the script varies as accordingly. If the interview is included in the program, questions would be provided in the script for the host to ask the guests that attended the show. The guests' response, on the other hand, wouldn't be dictated since we wouldn't know what the guests would say. And usually, before the actual showcasing of the program - the guest would get a chance to run through the questions with the host so they would be better prepared in responding to the questions asked later during the program. Does that sort of answer your question? Because short of showing you a sample copy of the various scripts I'd worked on before, I think it's a tad hard to explain through words alone." Hoshitani Yusaku eventually said, ending his speech when he noticed his son's crossed-eyed reaction likely feeling boggled in the mind from information overload. 

"Yes, sort of. I'm sure I could find samples of these programs elsewhere and refer to them for a better understanding of the differences that lie in the different types of scripts at a later time." Ootori Itsuki nodded in response, he too, had noticed that their conversation is starting to bore his boyfriend. 

“Yuu-chan, is our conversation too boring for you? That’s the third time you’ve yawned within the past ten minutes.” Ootori Itsuki commented, his tone laced with mischief. 

“A tad…” The green-eyed teen responded, before turning towards his father with a serious expression and said to the man. “Dad, please don’t ever consider the idea of giving lectures in schools if the opportunity arises - the way you explain things could lull people who are like me, with a short attention span, to sleep within an hour.” 

“...” Hoshitani Yusaku has got nothing to say in response to his son’s words, so he settled for a huff of annoyance instead. Rolling his eyes, the soon-to-be 47-year-old man turns his attention back upon Ootori Itsuki, again as he inquires. “So, Ootori-kun…I heard you have written scripts for theatre plays before?” 

"Eh… erm, yes… but mostly I write for the various school's drama club production. So, they tend to be based on an existing work whereby I just need to modify certain parts and censor out contents that are not suitable for the target group of audiences. Thus far, I've yet to attempt writing original story-script for a play before. Although I do have the bad habit of improvising on the spot and test the students' acting skills out using the improvised version of the story or so, I've been told repeatedly by my students.” Ootori Itsuki responded, giving the father of his beau an honest response to the playwright creation work he has taken on over the past few years. 

“...” Upon Ootori’s mention of the improvisation practices, Hoshitani Yuuta couldn’t help but rolls his eyes on reflex. Having been a former student of Ootori Itsuki before they made things official between them, it goes without saying that Yuuta has his fair share of improvisation practices under his boyfriend’s tutelage. 

“Right, so have you given any thoughts to your future?” Hoshitani Yusaku questioned then, finally asking the first question that might play a vital role in the OtoHoshi relationship in the long-run. 

"Erm… I'm afraid the way you phrase the question is a tad vague. Are you asking about my thoughts on the immediate future, or is there anything specific you are inquiring about?" Ootori Itsuki commented, feeling the need to clarify before he gave his response. 

"I was referring to your plans in terms of the future career you are looking at, are you looking to focus on the stage-front or behind the scenes type of career." Hoshitani Yusaku paused for a second as he inwardly wonders if his previous inquiry was too vague to comprehend, and eventually decided that there isn't any harm done in elaborating a bit more for his question. 

“Ah… I see, well - if that’s your question. I have to say that at present, I am looking towards the idea of taking up a career on the stage. Although, I have yet to determine the nature of the working environment - I would like to first take up a prospective career as an actor before considering anything else. For that purpose, my immediate future plans included the enrollment into the renowned Toho Academy of Drama and Music - specializing in the acting course under the musical actor training track.” Ootori Itsuki nodded as he heaved a sigh of relief then, and then he provided his response to the father of his boyfriend in a tone of affirmation. 

For a while, the teen with purplish-white hair was actually worried about the possibility of Hoshitani Yusaku asking for him to share another long-term plan because really, even though he had brought his tentative 10-years-plan along for today's dinner meeting. He's not quite ready to show them to his beau's father and godfather yet, because there are certain parts of his plans that he has yet to discuss and speak with his boyfriend yet and thus he's not quite sure what the teen would think about them. 

“Dad, while on the subject of the future - you’re not going to be like mom and request for a 10-years-plan from Itsuki about our relationship, are you?” Hoshitani Yuuta picked that moment to butt into the conversation, zeroing his gaze upon his father as he voiced his inner doubt across to the man. 

"...Huh?! Your mom requests a 10-years-plan about that from you?" Hoshitani Yusaku was rather stunned, to be honest, what was his ex-wife thinking about asking a 16-year-old and an 18-year-old for a 10-years-plan?! 

“Not specifically focusing on the romance, Mom wanted a 10-years-plan on our life in general I reckon… although, I have to say 10-years is a little too long to plan for." Yuuta admitted, the idea of a 10-years-plan is still quite boggling to his mind. But he does know his boyfriend has been working on it all this time, and while it's not quite a 10-years-plan yet… Itsuki kind of had a 2-years-plan in the making. 

“Well… I have a general idea of the reason why your mother had wanted a 10-years-plan from us though.” Ootori Itsuki commented with a shrug, while he wasn’t quite certain before - he was now. Considering that he still chatted with Hoshino Yumiko on the messenger app every so often, he has been given an insight into the kind of mentality and mindset Yuuta’s mother has. 

In short, his beau's mom just wanted them to really think it through before committing fully to the relationship. And while, 10-years is a tad daunting at first, but when Ootori really sits down and mulled over the situation - he's quite alright with the idea of coming up and putting together a tentative 10-years-plan for his boyfriend's mother. Although, he has yet to cover everything in the 10-years-plan yet - there is one thing that he has in mind to take place within the next ten years. 

And that idea is - to marry his beloved green-eyed beau somewhere out in another country that legalized same-gender marriage. While the marriage wouldn't be considered to validate and legal in their home country, it would at least fulfill his dream of getting married to the love of his life to a certain extent. As for kids, well… that's kind of alright, considering they already have two pseudo-sons that they have taken to adopt into their life. Besides, his parents could probably still get grandchildren from Tsubasa and if his younger twin ended up having more than one kid. He could easily adopt a kid back into the Ootori family like what their grandfather did by adopting Tsubasa into the Hiragi family years ago. 

“You do?” Yuuta turns surprising eyes upon his boyfriend and asks in a questioning tone of voice. 

“Kind of, your Aunt Yumiko did share with me some of her insights into her twin mentality.” Ootori Itsuki commented with a shrug, casually. 

"I see… right, I almost forgot that you and Aunt Miko talks every so often. Speaking of, I heard that Aunt Miko is planning to move to the neighborhood where your family home is located?" Yuuta then steered the conversation to his favorite aunt over at his maternal side of the family. 

"Yes, did she tell you about it or did you hear it from someone else? Anyway, just to correct you for a bit - she's considering moving into the Edogawa district but there is no guarantee that she would be moving into the same community that my family home is. Considering her preferences and budget, there's a high chance she would end up staying near my family home neighborhood but not quite in the same neighborhood. Seeing as the neighborhood where my family home sits on are mostly landed properties which she isn't considering for a couple of reasons. Among these reasons, is the lack of need for so much space since she's going to be living alone. Do you know where she has been staying thus far?" Ootori then turns towards his beloved beau as he voiced his question across to the green-eyed teen. 

"Not really… I know she first stayed with grandma and grandpa Hoshino when she first returned from her overseas trip. However, that was before she starts her new job as the school counselor for Touou Academy. Considering that the journey from Chiba to Tokyo took approximately an hour or more on public transport depending on the route taken… it can be a tad inconvenient to travel to and fro work if she's still staying in Ichikawa city of Chiba prefecture." Yuuta frowned as he responded, shaking his head to indicate to his boyfriend that he hasn't been keeping track of where his aunt has been staying since she starts her new job. 

" To answer your question, Yuu-chan on her recent residence…she has been staying with your mom. But as you know, your mom's apartment unit is not really that spacious and ideal. The 3LDK layout of the apartment means that there aren't any extra rooms for her use, and she has to either sleep in your unoccupied room while there or she has to bunk in with your mom. Moreover, there is also the situation of her always been mistaken for your mom, and being asked some questions that she has no answer for and hence the reason why she's thinking of moving out alone. Anyway, she probably heard it from you at one point in time about the situation of me staying alone in a rental unit and thus had contacted me a few days ago, seeking help and advice in the property rental procedures in Japan. Considering she has never rented any place in Japan before, and things are a little different renting overseas and renting in Japan." Ootori shrugged his response to his beau before adding on as an afterthought. 

"Anyway, I had shared with her my own experience in finding a rental unit and advise her on the differences in the types of apartments available out in the market before finally putting her in contact with the property agent I used before." Ootori Itsuki eventually surmised, grinning at the look on his boyfriend's face. 

Hoshitani Yuuta appears rather surprised and stunned at present since he hasn't known about his favorite aunt bunking in with his mom until the present point in time. That, and the fact that his aunt is actually using his bedroom at his mom's place temporarily. Then again, because he has been so busy that he hasn't had time for idle chit-chat with his Yumi-nee and mom recently, it's no wonder that he didn't know of such information. He only knew the bit of information about his aunt looking to move to the Edogawa area after Fu-chan made a comment in passing about the situation in one of their chat conversation. 

“Dinner is ready!” Sato Mitsuru’s announcement put a halt to the ongoing conversation between the OtoHoshi couple, and also halted the words that Hoshitani Yusaku has been on the verge of commenting. 

“Dad, what were you planning to say earlier?” Yuuta, upon noticing his father’s expression, then inquires as they all stood to make their way over to the dining area, which is facing the staircase landing and directly next to the wall that cordoned off the kitchen from everyone’s view. 

“I was going to ask if your mother has already met Ootori-kun, but that topic of conversation can wait until after dinner. For now, it’s better to join Mitsuru at the dining table for dinner and not keep him waiting any further.” Hoshitani Yusaku said in response, leading the way over to the dining area. 

The first thing Hoshitani Yusaku did upon arriving at the dining area of his humble abode was to plant a chaste kiss onto the cheeks of his long-time lover earning a blushing reaction from the 46-years-old Sato Mitsuru. 

“Yusaku! What the hell…?!” Sato Mitsuru flushed crimson, while he normally wouldn’t bat an eyelid when his lover showered him with kisses in front of his god-children, it was another thing when there is guest present and around to witness their rare show of affections. The last time they kiss openly in front of another person, the only audience they had was his friend and the mother of his lovely god-children. That is excluding all the awkward times whereby Yukari had accidentally walk-in on them after coming back from school, or from work. 

"What? I'm just showing my affections for you, Mitsuru. It's not as though Yukari and Yuu-chan have never witnessed the sight before, and I wouldn't bother worrying about being seen by Ootori-kun either. Considering that I was an eye-witness to Yuu-chan's and Ootori-kun's constant eye-fucking situation moments ago, I thought it's only fair that I return the favor in some ways." Hoshitani Yusaku responded, an innocent look plastered on his face. 

Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta gaped when they found the figures of Hoshitani Yukari and Sato Mitsuru turning incredulous eyes upon them. Sharing a look of bewilderment among themselves, both of them had a ‘deer caught in headlights’ kind of expression. Since when did they eye-fucked one another, and why is it that they aren’t aware of such occurrence at all?! 

"..." Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped when he caught the warning look directed his way from Hoshitani Yusaku and immediately changed his mind about explaining that nothing of the eye-fucking sort of activity has taken place in the living area. Likewise, the originally confused Yuuta also caught on when he caught sight of the warning look directed towards his boyfriend from his father. 

"I had heard tales about you being hopelessly enthralled with by Yuu-chan, but still… resorting to eye-fucking when getting intimate in front of us is impossible is still a little too obvious, don't you think?" Sato Mitsuru shakes his head at Ootori Itsuki with an unreadable look in his eyes, while Hoshitani Yusaku, on the other hand, managed to escape get by without being scolded by his long-time lover.

"..." Hoshitani Yukari isn't that much of an idiot, and she's observant enough to notice the sly interaction between her father and the boyfriend of her little brother to gather that the 'eye-fucking' incident was made up by her father to distract her godfather. And the distraction has obviously worked because now her godfather has his attention focused on Ootori Itsuki and her little brother instead of keeping the focus on her father.

“Come on, Mitsuru. You can lecture them later, let’s have dinner first.” Hoshitani Yusaku then hurried to speak up, directing his lover’s attention back on the lovely dishes prepared for this evening’s dinner meeting appointment. 

“Indeed.” Sato Mitsuru nodded in response, as he removed the apron from his person and draped it over his chair. 

Hoshitani Yusaku then seized the opportunity to take up the seat directly next to his long-time lover, while Yuuta hurried to drag Ootori along to another set of chairs that faced his father and Mit-chan, leaving his elder sister with the chair that is placed at the end of the table. 

"..." Wordlessly, Yukari rolls her eyes and takes a seat at the end of the dining table. Inwardly thankful that the dinner being served is following the traditional style because, otherwise, she is going to have difficulties reaching for the dishes served since her position would mean that a lot of dishes would be placed out of her reach. 

Although the dinner was served in a traditional style - the menu definitely isn't going according to the traditional Japanese meal menu and instead, it's a bit of the fusion menu. By traditional style, it basically meant that each dinner participants were served a dinner tray of their own. However, instead of the steam rice, with the main dish, pickled vegetables, and miso soup. They were served a menu comprising of the steam rice, a small bowl portion of the vegetables and beef soup, potato salad and their main dish - the pan-fried salmon in a plate. The dessert has been left out from the dinner tray and would be served separately at the end of the meal. 

Dinner was taken in relative silence, as Hoshitani Yusaku isn’t one that likes to talk while he eats. Of course, there would be no mobile gadgets allowed on the dining table during mealtimes too. So, dinner can only be considered swift and efficient. However, that doesn’t mean that the dinner at the Hoshitani family home is a chore to attend because the vibe is completely different from the Hiragi family dinner session.

Although, mealtimes with the Hiragi and Hoshitani family are both taken in a relatively silent setting. Somehow, the mealtime over at the Hoshitani family isn't as stressful as the mealtime over at the Hiragi family. Ootori attributed the less stressful dining experience to the fact that the participants for the meal are made up of different people, and the less stifling atmosphere. Because over at the Hiragi family dinner session, there's the hostile vibe one has to put up with if both his uncle Tadashi and his wife-in-name is being present on site. Just from the silent glares they shoot at one another throughout dinner was enough to make anyone uncomfortable, and then one also has to live with the idea of being constantly observed by his ever-stringent and no-nonsense grandfather. 

Here at the Hoshitani family dinner though, while nobody speaks aloud during dinner… Yukari could be seen flicking her gaze between the two couples dining at the same table as her as she grinned every now and then, enjoying a silent joke that she isn't sharing. Just her expression alone was enough to keep the dinner participants entertained because it's just so easy to understand her train of thoughts. 

Once the dinner trays are being cleared away, the need to maintain silence was no longer in force. As such, dessert time is a much more happening event. Dessert is the pineapple cherries dump cake, that Yuuta and his elder sister - Yukari enjoy a lot. It seems the kids of the Hoshitani family enjoy sweet treats a lot but didn't get to enjoy them all the time. While Ootori only ate a single serving of the dessert, both Yukari and Yuuta at least went for two servings before forcing themselves to put a halt on their greed for desserts that may or may not have to do with the warning look they received from the figure of Sato Mitsuru upon finishing their second slice of the dump cake. 

Sheepishly, Yuuta shifted his attention away from the remaining dump cake dessert dish and forced himself to flick his glance towards his father as he responded to the man’s earlier inquiry on whether or not Itsuki has met his mother - Hoshino Yuzu. 

"Right, so in response to your earlier question before dinner - Mom has yet to meet Itsuki. Aunt Yumiko, on the other hand, did meet Itsuki a while ago. We met her on the day she returns to town for lunch at the Narita Airport, she gifted me with my new laptop then." Yuuta said, a slight tinge of pink gracing his features as he admitted to his father about him accepting a laptop from his aunt back in April. 

"Oh… so, she gifted you a new laptop. Did she explains the reasoning behind her decision to buy you a laptop?” Hoshitani Yusaku asks then, seeing as he wasn’t aware of this little bit of information before and the knowledge was only bestowed upon him, now. 

"Aunt Yumiko says it's a celebratory gift for my enrollment into the infamous Ayanagi Academy," Yuuta responded, casually. 

“I see… and she met your boyfriend then?” Yusaku inquires, a shrewd look in his eyes while he assessed his son. 

“Erm… yeah.” Yuuta nodded in response. 

"Hmm… and what makes you decide to bring your beau over for her inspection?" Yusaku inquires next, slightly annoyed that once again someone has beaten him to the task. When his son decides to 'come out from the closet' with his sexual orientation, it was his ex-wife that was informed ahead of him while he only gets informed via an impersonal text message on the messenger app. And now, when it comes down to the meeting of the teen his son has it in mind to love and date… for nearly a year - it was his ex-sister-in-law that beats him to the job. 

"Technically, it wasn't my intention for Itsuki to meet Aunt Yumiko then. After all, we have only dated for about 6 months… but it seems either Yumi-nee or Yukari-nee has accidentally let the information of my sexual orientation and the little detail about me having a boyfriend slip to Aunt Yumiko that has her demanding for me to bring Itsuki over to meet her so she could assess Itsuki to see if he's a good fit for me." Yuuta flushed pink as he explains how his boyfriend has gotten to meet Hoshino Yumiko and later got acquainted well enough to text each other on occasions. 

“Ah… so it’s the power of female gossips that does the job.” Sato Mitsuru mused aloud, eyeing Yukari out from the corner of his eyes. 

In response to Mitsuru’s wry remark, Hoshitani Yukari hurried to proclaim her innocence in this particular subject and then selling her younger sister out as the true culprit behind Aunt Yumiko’s discovery of Yuu-chan’s relationship with Itsuki-chan as well as the sexual orientation of Yuu-chan. 

"Regardless, it doesn't change the fact that gossips are the best channels for such news to travel and spread within the community." Sato Mitsuru deadpans in response before he stood and took the remaining portion of the pineapple cherries dump cake away from the dining table and transfer it into an airtight storage container to let Ootori Itsuki bring the remaining dessert back to share with his friends and family members. 

"Yusaku, time is getting late. Do finish addressing whatever topics you wish to address with Yuu-chan and his beau, without wasting any more time." Sato Mitsuru addressed his lover as he entered the kitchen to find a suitable sizing airtight container that he could transfer the leftover dessert cake into, while Yukari took that as a hint for her to leave the dining area for her room to get changed so she could drive her brother and her brother's beau back to the cluster of apartments named Sunny Lodge. Seeing as her brother did mention about his intention to stay-over at Itsuki-chan's apartment earlier on during the drive from Sunny Lodge apartments to their family home in Ogikubo. 

“Of course, Mitsuru.” Hoshitani Yusaku responded to the words of his lover, before turning his attention back towards his son and the purplish-white haired teen. 

"Alright, coming back - thus far, I am satisfied with what I'd seen so far. Although, I must insist that the two of you keep the extent of your true relationship out of the public's eyes. While Japan relatively has nothing against LGBT, it still is a largely conservative society. I'm sure neither of you wanted a scandal on your hands, and by that, I don't just mean your relationship with one another coming out into the open but also being photographed together with an opposite-gender colleague. The tabloids love such juicy contents and they don't care for the truth, they just wanted their magazines to sell." Hoshitani Yusaku said, looking at the two boys straight in the eyes, this is something he had observed happening to various celebrities. Hence, he thought it prudent to caution the two boys since one of them is already a celebrity while the other is contemplating on becoming a celebrity soon. 

“Noted sir, I’ll be more careful with the way I present myself when I’m out in the public in future.” Ootori Itsuki responded, giving the middle-aged man with chestnut-brown hair in a darker shade than his beau a firm reply. 

"Good. Moving on, I have a question for you… I know my son fairly well, and I could see that he's very much invested in this relationship of yours. Supposedly, the two of you are offered a role in separate movies and just like any other mainstream romance genre movie - the two of you are expected to partake in close intimate scenes with a co-worker of the opposite gender. What would your response be?" Hoshitani Yusaku moved on to shoot one of the few questions he has towards his son and the teen with purplish-white hair while he sits back and waited for their response. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gees… in the end, the dinner roll over to chapter 152. =_= What a long day XD Anyway, it will surely end in Chapter 152. perhaps, it doesn't even need to take up an entire chapter 152 and just the first half of it XD 
> 
> I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter thus far, I had to cut this short as I am on morning shift tomorrow ^^; XD 
> 
> Now, my last bit of time is going to spend on redrawing the floor-plan I have in mind for the Hiragi Mansion. XD Yes, floor-plan series for S1 Kao Kai is on :P 
> 
> PS: I already have Sazanami’s house floor-plan on my Twitter :D 
> 
> Previously, I did the Germany apartments [3 rooms apartment including living room for Hachiya's family in Germany, and a 3 bedrooms apartment unit for Hachiya's grandparents home] series - it's on my Twitter page again. I enjoy drawing floor-plans for my fanfic-verse because I like to put an image in mind when I write my chapters, so I can imagine them navigating around the place :D 
> 
> I already have Tatsumi, Sawatari and Ugawa family home floor-plans drawn-up just not posted. Toraishi’s and Inumine’s home floor-plans are already up on my twitter page some time ago, I posted them first because they get a higher chance of being mentioned in my fic… even if it’s just in passing ^^; only a matter of time XD 
> 
> While on the subject, I would also be coming up with the floor-plan for the apartment that Hoshino Yumiko would be renting in the Edogawa area. And when I make mention of it in the chapter, I will post the floor plan up ^_^ 
> 
> Alright, enough of my rambling… see you tomorrow XD


	152. OtoHoshi: Meeting Hoshitani Yusaku and Mit-chan, Part 4…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, and this is the last part to the meeting between Ootori and Yuuta's dad & godfather. ^^  
Spanning a total of 4 parts to this particular dinner session, ^^;   
Anyway, tomorrow's chapter would feature time skip throughout I figure ^^; but I'm not going to say for specific since shit always happens and plans will go pear-shape ^^; 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter, and I have the OtoHoshi family GC in this chapter ^_^

Hoshitani Yuuta's first reaction was to turn towards his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki and meet eyes with his boyfriend while a bemused expression formed on his face. Similarly, the same bemused look was also clearly displayed on Ootori's features. The reason being - they were, pretty much asked the same question by one curious Futaba Taiga, a few weeks ago. So, the two of them shared a look between themselves silently communicating among themselves before turning their attention back to the expectant figure of Hoshitani Yusaku. 

“Since you’d mentioned it being a movie setting, I’m assuming that there would be up-close scenes of these intimate acts?” Before proceeding with the answering of the question, Ootori Itsuki felt the need to seek clarification on his understanding of Hoshitani Yusaku’s inquiry. 

“Indeed.” Hoshitani Yusaku nodded in response, as he continues waiting for the response to come from the two teens seated in front of him still. Despite having finished dessert, except for Yukari who had excused herself upstairs and Mitsuru who has excused himself with the leftover of the dessert dish heading back to the kitchen. Neither of them had left the dining area yet, and thus, they were still seated at their earlier seats at the dining table. 

"Hmm… well, before even accepting the role, I would request a copy of the full script and study it in detail. Only after finding out the entire extent of how far these intimate scenes would go, I would then decide whether or not to take up the role. Of course, it will also be highly dependable on how much I enjoy the script. Should I decide to take on the role, the next thing I would do is to contact the production crew and have them arranged a meeting for the filming team. If there happen to be up-close kissing scenes involved, I would check if a change in the script is possible because that is something I would never give way. If up-close takes are needed for the kiss scene making it impossible to do a stage kiss, or fake kiss in the sense - I would either decline the role entirely or demand an amendment to be made to the script. Because there is just no way I can stomach the idea of kissing someone else that isn't Yuu-chan on the lips. The furthest I could endure for an on-screen intimate act with a co-star of the opposite gender is a hug, and at most, a chaste kiss on the cheeks." Ootori eventually said, a shudder running through his body and his face turns green over the thought of having to kiss someone on the lips - on-screen. 

What Ootori didn't say is that he had a feeling that he might end up purging his earlier meal if he had to 'kiss' a fellow co-star that isn't his beloved boyfriend on the lips. His body and mind aren't able to stomach the idea, even if logically speaking - these are parts and parcel of the life of an actor. Still, Ootori isn't willing to force himself to go through these experiences and that was why he decides to stick to the theater-world. Because unlike a film/drama scene that is shown on-screen. Staged plays would never require the actors and actress to kiss one another on-stage. And in some rare situation that a kiss scene was needed in a stage-play production - they could just stage the 'kiss' which is a fake-kiss in the literal sense. 

On-screen/on-set filming jobs are different though since the cameraman would want to get a close-up shot of the intimate scenes… and that's ultimately the reason why Ootori wouldn't want to take up filming jobs for films and dramas unless he finds the script really interesting and to his liking. With a shake of his head, the teen with purplish-white hair hurried to rid these thoughts from his mind before he added on as an afterthought that after the meeting with the production crew and knowing for certain the exact number of these intimate scenes and how long each scene would last - and should he decides to agree to take on the role offered. The next thing he would do is to come out right with the information to Yuu-chan and seek his beloved beau's understanding of his decision to take up this particular job.

"A very structured response, have you come across the same question before?" Hoshitani Yusaku inquires, sounding rather amused and the man, especially enjoy the green look that overtook the teen's face for a brief moment when the topic of having to kiss a girl came up during the teen's earlier response. 

“Sort of, I guess…Futaba-senpai had asked me a similar question a few weeks ago. My response to you today is a tad more structured than the time I responded to his inquiry, but the gist is still the same.”Ootori Itsuki admitted casually, his hands reaching out to squeeze his beau’s under the dining table and hidden outside of Hoshitani Yusaku’s sighting range. 

“I see… and what about you, Yuu-chan?” Hoshitani Yusaku then turns his attention towards his son and asks. 

"I supposed my response is more or less in-line with Itsuki's, we had both agreed to speak to one another before taking on any roles that would require us to be intimate with someone else - be it on-stage, or on-set/on-screen setting. Not that we need one another permission in roles selection, just that we thought it best to inform the other party of what was to come during the filming or the training for the new production. After all, prolonged interaction with fellow co-stars tends to breed rumors. This is a trend that nearly cannot be avoided, and the media likes to publish these unfounded rumors and blow little things out of proportion. So, our communication before the acceptance of the role is important - at least, it will serve as an advanced notification to each other that there might be some rumors coming up in time. Regardless, we should have trust and faith in each other that those rumors are never real which shouldn't be too much of a problem since we tend to share with each other our respective plans and activities literally twice a day like routine clockwork." Yuuta answered, shrugging as he darted a look towards the direction of his beau. 

It just so happens that Ootori is also glancing towards Yuuta’s direction, as such, it’s only expected of them to meet eyes with one another. While Ootori’s immediate response upon meeting eyes with Yuuta was to flash a wide beaming smile, Yuuta’s response was an immediate rising flush in his cheeks. 

“...” Their interaction didn’t escape the 46-year-old freelance script-writer’s keen eyes, and the man literally has no words for his son’s reaction. Judging from how easily his son had flushed pink in the cheeks, Hoshitai Yusaku had no doubts that his son is completely charmed and head over heels with the purplish-white haired teen by the name - Ootori Itsuki. 

With a shake of his head, Hoshitani Yusaku decides to forgo the idea of analyzing just how invested his son is in this relationship and focus on something else. So, the 46-years-old commented then. "It seems like the earlier question appears to be something that the two of you have discussed at length before. Therefore, I would like to move on to the next question I had in mind for the two of you to think about."

"Sure, dad. Fire your questions away at us, I'm sure we would have a sensible response to your inquiry." Yuuta responded, sounding very much confident as he continues to hold the hands of his boyfriend under the dining table that is obstructing his father's view of what he was doing with his beau. 

"... You sound very confident now. I could only hope your confidence won't waver after hearing the question from me." Hoshitani Yusaku commented in a wry tone of voice before he finally voiced his next question across to the OtoHoshi couple. 

"Supposedly, someone of the opposite gender has their eyes set on either of you as a prospective life partner… and decides to start working towards the goal by focusing their attention on you. What would you do to fend off, or get the message across to them that neither of you is interested in them? Also, bear it in mind that unless early retirement from the showbiz is on the table… coming out with the true relationship nature between the two of you are not allowed as well. Under this kind of situation, what would the two of you have done?" Sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest, Hoshitani Yusaku waits for the two teenagers in front of him to digest the question and comes back to whim with a sensible response. 

"...Dad, you really do enjoy asking the challenging question - don't you?" Hoshitani Yuuta lamented in response to his father, after some time - a look of annoyance lurking behind his eyes. 

"Think of it as a form of special training then… the media wouldn't be so kind as to let you think for so long. Of course, neither would those lovely ladies wait this long for you to come up with a response." Hoshitani Yusaku shrugged as he responded to his son's inquiry. 

Yuuta was successfully rendered silent for a short period before he suddenly allowed a snort to pass through his lips. The snort later turns into full-blown laughter, as he met eyes with his sheepish-looking boyfriend. 

"Is there a particular reason why you are laughing?" Yusaku then turns towards his son and starts fishing around for information. 

"Ah… I was snorting because this is something Itsuki has already dealt with, at least once." Yuuta grinned as he remarked to his father while eyeing his boyfriend with a look of amusement lurking behind his bright green eyes. 

“Oh? Care to elaborate just what it was that your beau did, that amuses you this much?” Hoshitani Yusaku prompted, as he flicked his eyes briefly to the teen with purplish-white hair. 

"Itsuki kind of staged a 'coming out of the closet' scene in his father's office a few months ago, roping in his best friend to play the role of his 'lover' to fend off a rather persistent intern at his father's company that kept on trying to hit on him. He tried telling the intern he isn't interested, but the intern refuses to give up and take 'no' for an answer. So, absolutely fed-up, Itsuki staged the act of coming out of the closet by getting his best friend from school to stage an act in front of that intern in the privacy of his father's office about their so-called relationship. The girl no longer tries to hit on Itsuki, anymore after that particular act." Yuuta then hurried to share the 'interesting' tale of how his boyfriend got rid of that one persistent intern who is working in the company of his boyfriend's father, with Hoshitani Yusaku. 

Yusaku coughed aloud, as he nodded in agreement to his son's recounted tale. "Interesting indeed, but he hardly could employ the same tactic when he's also a celebrity in a few years, could he?" 

"Hmm… fair enough, I guess I would just have to cook up a new story to feed those admirers of mine when the point of time comes. Otherwise, I could just reject their advances politely… and state that I'm not interested in getting into a relationship at any point in time. And if they get too persistent, I'll improvise on the spot and make use of my available resources when the time comes around, I guess." Ootori Itsuki plastered on a thinking look on his face as he gives the question a good consideration, before responding. 

“How about you, Yuu-chan? What would be your response to that kind of situation?” Yusaku then turns towards his own son for the teen’s response. 

"Well… I'll play it off by pretending that I'm already attached, I guess. I do have a sister who shares a different family name and plenty of female cousins available. Worse comes to worst, I'll claim Yumi-nee as my girlfriend and hope that is sufficient to shut those admirers up. And if, I'm in the guise as Ashu Yuuta - that's even easier, there are already rumors between Tsubasa-chan and me. I'll just milk it up and hope they will continue to buy into that silly concept." Yuuta shrugged, not at all guilty over the prospect of using his sisters as a possible shield to his admirers in a worst-case scenario. 

"..." Yusaku wasn't quite sure of how to react to his son's reply of using Yumi as a 'pretend-girlfriend', but he didn't press too deep into the response provided by either of the teens. Seeing as speculating and actually experiencing are two different things. They might respond in one particular way now but react in a totally different way when the situation really occurs. 

“Yusaku, are you quite done with your conversation with them yet?” It was at this particular point in time that Sato Mitsuru decides to make his presence known, again. 

“Yes, I’m about done actually. Do you have something to address with them?” Yusaku then flicked his eyes towards his lover and asks. 

“No, not exactly.” Sato Mitsuru shakes his head in response. 

“Oh…? I would’ve thought you would be giving Ootori-kun a shovel talk at the very least, after all, Yuu-chan was your favorite kid among all my children.” Hoshitani Yusaku raised his eyebrows up at his lover with a questioning look in his eyes. 

“Well… before meeting Ootori-kun, I was seriously contemplating on the idea. But after meeting him, I don’t think there’s a need to shovel talk Ootori-kun.” Sato Mitsuru smirked as he commented, before handing the airtight container that holds the remaining dump cake over to the purplish-white haired teen. 

“Erm… is that your way of telling me that I can bring the remaining dessert home?” Ootori Itsuki blinked down at the airtight food container that was pressed into his hands as he inquires with confusion lacing the tone of his voice. 

"Yes, Yukari needs to watch her calorie intake anyway. And Yusaku doesn't like dessert, the kids got the sweet tooth from Yuzu mostly. He enjoys wine more than cakes, oh, and thank you for the lovely bottle of wine - he hasn't got a chance to see it yet." Sato Mitsuru then said to Ootori Itsuki, giving the teen the affirmation response to the teen's confusion. 

“Huh? Wine? What wine?” Hoshitani Yusaku was absolutely baffled, and his reaction causes Yuuta to sweat-drop in response before elaborating. 

"Dad, Itsuki's mom courier you a bottle of wine over as a gift on behalf of Itsuki after learning from me that you like and enjoy wine tasting as a hobby. Anyway, Yukari-nee was gushing about it to Mit-chan earlier before dinner. Did you not pay attention to what they were conversing about?" Yuuta said, directing a look of curiosity over to his father at the end of his elaboration. 

"... No, I wasn't listening in to their conversation. It isn't unlike Yukari to gush at Mitsuru over every little thing that she finds interesting or alluring. Just the other day, she was gushing to Mitsuru about how cute some of those newly built studio apartments are …and that after visiting a show-flat she was nearly tempted to invest in purchasing a unit for herself. Of course, Mitsuru was quick to snap her out of her giddy-like mood by reminding her of the difficulty to get a fixed parking lot space in those urban areas. That and those studio apartment buildings are usually built to attract foreign buyers who are looking to live alone. Also, the studio apartments are really small in size - while some might offer a good view and comes with a balcony. After a while, when the novelty wears off - Yukari would start regretting her decision to invest in such a unit." Hoshitani Yusaku shrugged his response, while Yuuta's reaction was plain speechless. 

"Dad! Are you bad-mouthing me, again?!" Just then, Hoshitani Yukari reemerges from the third floor pouting as she turns her eyes on the figure of her father. 

“Is there a valid reason for your accusations, this time around?” Hoshitani Yusaku raised his eyebrows up at his daughter in response. 

While Hoshitani Yusaku's attention was occupied with his son and daughter, Sato Mitsuru was sharing a few of his own recipes with Ootori Itsuki who has taken the opportunity to inquire about the man of Yuuta's favorite childhood dishes. The purplish-white haired teen is asking this because Yuuta is not very picky when it comes down to food, basically, his boyfriend will eat anything that's being served upon the dining table. Still, sometimes Ootori would want to make something 'special' for his beau…although, his main motive in upgrading his culinary skills was to ensure that neither of them would starve when they opted to stay in his apartment for a movie date instead of venturing out for a date in the restaurants that would put them under constant scrutiny of the public eyes.

By the time, the OtoHoshi couple managed to leave the house of the Hoshitani family - it's already half-past eight in the evening. There was a bit of a delay over who to drive them back to the town of Ochanomizu… originally, Sato Mitsuru has volunteered to drive them but then Hoshitani Yusaku had ordered for Yukari to drive them back to where Ootori's rental apartment was citing that the adults wanted some private wine-tasting activity time. 

In response to Hoshitani Yusaku's demand, Yukari has rolls her eyes before obligating the request. And then, the 24-year-old young lady who is also the eldest kid of the Hoshitani household told Ootori and Yuuta to wait for a few minutes while she headed upstairs to get changed again. After all, home casual lounge-wear isn't exactly ideal attire for an outing. Minutes later, the OtoHoshi couple sighted Hoshitani Yukari bounding down the stairs dressed back in the attire she was dressed in when she first picked them up outside the Sunny Lodge apartment cluster pick-up point. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Itsuki, Yuuta, Shiki-chan, Ageha-chan] - 15th of September 2018, 9.05pm

Itsuki: Boys~ good evening! ( ☆ ▽ ☆ )

Shiki-chan: Good evening, Papa Ootori~ ^_^ How did the dinner go? 

Ageha-chan: Ootori- Papa, is Yuuta-Mama around? How did the dinner go? *Curious Emoji*

Itsuki: ^_^; well… the dinner went well enough. And yes, Ageha-chan… Yuu-chan is around. He is staying the night over at my place and is now in a shower. ^_^

PS: What do you think of brunch at my place tomorrow? 

Shiki-chan: O-O Are you inviting us over for brunch tomorrow?!

Ageha-chan: Anywhere is fine, ^_^ as long as everyone is present for the brunch (★^O^★)

Itsuki: Good to know. ^_^ 

PS: Yuu-chan’s godfather gave me the leftover dessert from dinner before… so tomorrow, you boys would get a taste of the delicious dessert cake made by Yuu-chan’s godfather as well ^_^ 

Shiki-chan: Dessert ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ Yay! Which dessert is that, and is it nice? 

Itsuki: It’s a dump cake, pineapple and cherries dump cake I believed. As for whether or not is it nice, you would have to try it for yourself to determine it. After all, everyone has their own definition of tasty… I find it adequate, but Yuu-chan adores it enough to gobble up two slices of the cake. ^_^; 

PS: About the brunch menu, western-style brunch - okay with both of you? 

Ageha-chan: d(･ ∀･○)

Shiki-chan: (*・∀・)ゞ

Itsuki: Good, I’ll see you guys tomorrow for brunch at 11am then. ^_^ My address: Building No.11B, Sunny Lodge Apartments, Level 3, unit number 304. 

PS: You guys know how to come over, right? Or do I need to provide you guys with the full address to navigate your way over? ^^;

Shiki-chan: It's fine, I know where the Sunny Lodge cluster of apartments is… that's a special residential area. After all, not every mansion [high-rise apartments] built by the property developer has an entire cluster of buildings except for perhaps the Roppongi Hills area… but the Roppongi Hills are high-end estates. Sunny Lodge is a tad on the mid-range? The lower end apartments are usually standalone building… and it certainly doesn't come with parking spaces for the residents… 

Itsuki: ^_^; Sunny Lodge used to be a high-end cluster… but it's more than 15 years old now, so it has slipped to mid-end range making it more affordable. My uncle bought the entire level of apartments in this particular building over about 8 years ago as an investment project, it seems. And then, he engaged a property agent to rent the individual apartments out for extra income… there are a total of 8 units on this floor, so he's making quite a bit of money from just the monthly rental. 

PS: Ageha-chan, you can arrange to meet up with Shiki-chan tomorrow before coming over if you are unsure of the directions to take to travel from the dorm to the Sunny Lodge apartments. Give me a call when you arrive at the building, I'll send Yuu-chan down to pick the two of you up. ^_^ 

PPS: Time for me to go for my shower, Yuu-chan just stepped out from the bathroom. See you tomorrow, boys~ ^_^

“Itsuki… what have you been doing since just now?” Hoshitani Yuuta couldn’t help but ask when he noticed that his boyfriend is still dressed in that outfit he had picked out for the man before their visit to his family home. 

“Thinking up the brunch menu for tomorrow, and talking to Shiki-chan and Ageha-chan on the family GC. Oh, and before I forgot - I invited them over for brunch tomorrow.” Ootori Itsuki informed his green-eyed bubbly beau of his earlier invitation to their pseudo-sons before stepping into the bathroom for his shower with his clothes in hand. 

"..." Yuuta gaped after the now-closed bathroom door as he wonders what possessed his boyfriend to make the decision to cook them brunch at home? But seeing as he could already hear the sound of the water running in the bathroom, he knows not to expect an answer if he were to speak to his boyfriend at present. So, after some debate - Yuuta decides to just scroll through the GC conversation on his own mobile device. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family [Yuuta, Itsuki, Shiki-chan, Ageha-chan] - 15th of September 2018, 9. 30pm

Ageha-chan: Brunch at Papa-Ootori’s apartment unit is fine and dandy but did he just dodge the question about the dinner session at the Hoshitani? ヽ( ° ◇ °)ノ

Shiki-chan: I wouldn't say dodge, he did technically responded to the question. He says the dinner went well, didn't he? If anything, he just didn't go into details about the dinner session is… ^^; So, do you know how to get over to Sunny Lodge by your own device or do you want to meet up with me outside the dorm before heading over together? 

Ageha-chan: … I think it might be best to head over together, seeing as I’ve only been to that area once… and that time Yuuta was leading us around, I believe(?) I’m afraid I’m not exactly focusing on the route taken… (^^ゞ

Shiki-chan: Okay, that’s fine. We can just meet up outside the dorm before heading over, is 10.30am okay for the meet-up timing?

Ageha-chan: I'm fine at 10.30am. 

Shiki-chan: Good, then we will meet outside the dorm building at 10.30am. 

Yuu-chan: I hope I’m not interrupting into a rare moment of pseudo-sibling bonding session :P either way, I’m rather happy to find the two of you conversing. Shiki-chan, do be a dearie and befriend Ageha-chan. He needs more friends, he presently only have one good friend that he chats frequently with - which is just too little! 

Ageha-chan: *Mama Yuuta, I’m quite certain I chatted plenty with you too. >_< 

Yuu-chan: True, but aside from me and Hachiya-kun… how often do you hang out with the other people in our class/company? 

Ageha-chan: ˁ ˙ ˟˙ ˀ (;・・;)

Shiki-chan: Right, anyway… care to fill us in on the details of the dinner? Did anything interesting happen? 

Yuu-chan: Hmm… I’m not quite sure what would contribute towards the idea of interesting in your opinion. But does my father finds a supporter in his original design plan for our living, dining and kitchen space on the second-floor in Itsuki counted towards interesting? 

Ageha-chan: What has the design plan of your family home got to do with anything? ٩◔̯◔۶

Yuu-chan: That was their ice-breaking topic of discussion upon meeting, and before that - Itsuki was so nervous that he got so absent-minded that he has totally forgotten about the courier service his mother has arranged to bring the bottle of wine over to my dad. ^^;

PS: Interestingly enough, the bottle of wine selected by Itsuki’s mom for my dad on Itsuki’s behalf was named - Four Seasons Feast. [Attached 20180915_Wine Bottle. Jpg] 

Ageha-chan: LMAO~ the kanji name of the wine XD Is that the same wording used for your family name? @Shiki-chan 

Shiki-chan: Yes, and there isn’t a need for you to alert me for this little detail. *Sweat-drop Emoji* Speaking of, that wasn’t a pun directed at my name - was it? 

Yuu-chan: Nope, it’s just a coincidence. If it’s Itsuki who picked the wine out, I wouldn’t be able to tell for certain but since it’s Tsuzuki-san that picks the wine out - I am certain it’s just a mere coincidence. 

Shiki-chan: Anyway, how's the performance for the speech day coming along? The event is just about 1 week away. While on the subject, there's going to be a rehearsal for the event on the coming Tuesday. Do help to pass the message along. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Noted, can I trouble you with the relaying of the message? @Ageha-chan 

Ageha-chan: (๑•д •)Huh－？ Of course, I’ll just have to type the message into the star-team GC, right? But can I ask why you aren’t doing the message relaying yourself? 

Yuu-chan: I just received a chain of messages from my other relatives… I figured they are either messaging in to ask about the meeting between Itsuki and my father and godfather, or they wanted to engage in some chit-chat on some topics they believe I might be able to help them out with. =_=

Ageha-chan: Oh…I see. 

Yuu-chan: So, can I trouble you to pass the message along? ^^;

Ageha-chan: Sure… I’ll get down to it right away. 

Yuu-chan: Thank you, Ageha-chan ^_^ 

PS: I’ll see the two of you tomorrow during brunch. Now, I really need to go and see what’s the issue before my phone exploded from the onslaught of the messages. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Futaba Taiga, 15th of September 2018, 9.35pm

Fu-chan: >_< Yuu-chan!!! 

Yuu-chan: (๑•д •)Huh－？ What is the matter, and why are you bombarding my phone with such distressing emoticon messages? 

Fu-chan: Can you get Aunt Yumiko to stop sending me a bunch of floor-plans? I know she’s on an apartment hunt… and might have difficulty deciding on the sizing of the apartment she wants, but flooding me with a chain of different floor-plans and apartment types isn’t going to help her make up her mind about the apartment to rent. >_< She needs to shortlist a couple of it and arrange to view the units with the agent, she can even bring someone else along with her for a second opinion… but hunting apartment just doesn’t stop at browsing through property listings. =_=; 

Yuu-chan: O-O She's still flooding you with apartment floor-plans? I thought Itsuki has already given her the contact details of the agent he had engaged when he did his rental property hunt? 

Fu-chan: That, I wouldn’t know but she needs to get a grip and stop flooding me with the floor-plans. And in the first place, why is she directing these floor-plans to me? Do I look like I’m suitable to provide her with insights on which type of apartment to rent? (;¬_ლ)

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Have you checked with her to see if you’re the rightful recipient for all these messages? For all you know, she could have been wanting to get Aunt Yaeko’s opinion but send them to you wrongly. After all, your number is too similar to Aunt Yaeko’s mobile number - only 2 digits difference? 

Fu-chan: Nope, my mom isn’t so free to respond to her. Taking care of my dad is more than enough to keep my mom busy… between taking care of dad and Takako, I doubt my mom still has much time for socializing with her sisters. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Well… in that case, you just tell her outright that you’re busy and for her to ask someone else for opinions instead. 

When Yuuta make the suggestion to his cousin - Futaba Taiga, he wasn't really expecting his own mobile device to be the next gadget that got flooded by an onslaught of messages seeking opinions about apartment sizing from Hoshino Yumiko. That is, on top of his messages exchange with his own sister - Hoshino Yumi, who has heard of the family dinner session that took place today at the Hoshitani family home and decides to buzz him for an update on how the meeting between his beau and their father has gone. 

“Yuu-chan… what are you doing?” Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped when he noticed his beau switching off the power to the mobile device. 

"I need to charge up the battery of my phone device, and then go to bed. But I'm hardly able to do it with my phone buzzing with an incoming message all the time. So, I thought maybe I should just switch off the phone for the time being to ensure that its' charging process wouldn't be disrupted. Besides, Na-chan already knows I'm staying over tonight so if anything occurs that they need to inform me - and they are unable to reach me, they would automatically contact you to reach me." Yuuta shrugged, not really concerned about what his teammates might think if he were unreachable. 

"Oh… I didn't realize so many GC of your phone are still active at this time, are you sure you have been sleeping enough?" Ootori Itsuki inquires, frowning at his beau in concern as he attached his hair-dryer to the power-point to start blowing dry his hair. While he would usually just wait for the hair to dry up by natural means after toweling dry the hair to a certain extent - the timing is just too late now. With his body clock approaching 11pm where he usually K.O automatically, Itsuki decides that the hair-dryer needs to be used for him to have enough sleeping hours for the night. 

“It’s not the GC actually…” Yuuta remarked in a wry tone of voice after hearing his boyfriend’s comment. 

“Huh? If not the GC, where does all that constant buzzing of your mobile phone earlier comes from?” Ootori Itsuki inquires out of curiosity. 

"Aunt Yumiko has it in mind to bombard me with messages concerning her desired area of residence, budget, types of the apartment to rent, and the sizing… after Fu-chan told her that he has no time to assist her and suggest her to find someone else for the job." Yuuta commented a tad dryly in response to his boyfriend's curious inquiry. 

“...” 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 152 is done and the dinner finally ended. With the end of chapter 152, it brought an end to the day of the 15th of September as well :D I’m skipping the 16th of September and jumping straight to the speech day performance event on the 22nd of September. ^_^
> 
> I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter, and see you tomorrow ~ ^_^


	153. Ayanagi Academy Speech Day Event…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning~ Well, this chapter started out as 17th Sept, but later time-skip to 21st and then 22nd of Sept. So, Speech Day is here... but I did not focus on the performance though. ^^; Regardless, I hope it's okay that I skip through the performance? The choreography for - Magic Time Maker is the same as the anime, so I'm too lazy to describe ^^; 
> 
> 1\. KugaYuki Private Chat featured  
2\. Some Nayuki twins scenes  
3\. Costumes description  
4\. S3 Kao Kai interaction scenes  
5\. OtoHoshi family Chat  
6\. Shiki-chan down with a cold-bug. ^^;   
7\. Yuzu & Yumiko conversation on Chat at the end.

Private chat between Nayuki Yuki and Kuga Shuu, 17th September 2018, 7.30am 

Shuu: Good morning, Yuki-chan~ <333 Not to rush you or anything, but we would be holding our first rehearsal for the speech day performance tomorrow and considering that speech day would be taking place on the 22nd of September, which is this coming Saturday… can I just do a quick check-in with you on the status of the costumes? 

Yuki: Good morning, Shuu~ sorry for the delay. The costumes are more or less ready, they need some fine-tuning. But it wouldn't be in time for the rehearsal tomorrow… (*╯-╰)ノ but we will ensure that it would be ready before the event comes by. 

PS: Tsumugi is already done with the costumes for Team Hiragi, she's now assisting me with the costumes for the duo of Team Sazanami. 

Shuu: Noted. Do let me know if you need us to come in for a fitting session. ^^;

Yuki: Will do ^_^ <333 

"Tsumugi, we need to speed up. The event is this coming Saturday. What do you reckon we should use for the color code?" Nayuki Yuki then turns her eyes over to where her younger twin sat and asks. 

"We have no time to shop for additional materials so it has got to come out from our present inventory, we will have to reuse some of the color cloths material for the sleeves of the costume. I hate to be a spoilsport but we need to leave for school now if you didn't wish to be late for class." Tsumugi stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Yikes! Alright, I'm coming!" Nayuki Yuki, upon hearing her sister's words hurried to dart a look at the digital clock that sits on her desk and promptly leaps up from her seat and rushes after her younger twin as they left their home for the direction of the school. 

The Nayuki twins arrived safely into their classroom five minutes before their first class is due to begin, to make it in time for their first class - they kind of have to run from the school gate to the academic block building where their classroom is located. As such, Tsumugi who hated sports is practically half-dead on her feet now. 

It took Tsumugi practically an hour to recover from her half-dead state of mind, thankfully, the first period has been a theory class that they don't have to shift or change classrooms. This means it provides the best opportunity for Tsumugi to recover from the lethargy - the residual effect of having to sprint from the school gate of the Touou Academy to the classroom earlier on in the morning. 

Since it was decided that they do not have the luxury to go shopping for cloth materials if they wish to get the costumes, all 14 sets ready before the speech day event for the Ayanagi Academy arrived - they would need to make do with whatever materials they already had on hand. The costumes for the Stardust 9 saw reuse of the same colored cloth materials for a part of their costumes. As per the norm, the costumes for the Stardust comes in their respective color code. Green for Yuuta, Yellow for Nayuki, Blue for Tsukigami, Purple for Kuga and Red for Tengenji. 

Now for the members of Team Hiragi, their costumes abide by their usual style of adopting the same design and base color scheme in a uniform manner - which is white. However, their costumes had a different style of the collar as compared to the costumes for the Stardust 9. This time around, to fit in with the members of Stardust - and also partly because it's up to the Nayuki sisters to design their performance garb - they have also been given costumes sleeves with different color coding for differentiation. 

Of course, the members of Team Hiragi and the members of Stardust 9 have fundamental differences in the costume design on the overall. First off, the collars of their costumes - while the Stardust 9 have costumes with collars that are higher, comparable to the middle-school uniforms of the public institution, only without buttons. The costumes of the Star of Stars replicated something similar to the hood sweater that Tatsumi Rui also wore under his uniform coat as part of his standard uniform garb. Outside of the collar differences in the costumes design, the colors assigned to the members of the Star of Stars were of a lighter shade and leaning towards pastel colors in general. 

Turquoise for Tatsumi, pastel yellow for Sawatari, light pink for Ugawa, violet for Toraishi and orange for Inumine. With the costumes for the original 5 members of Stardust and the members of Team Hiragi out of the way, Tsumugi and Yuki were now focusing their attention on the costumes for the duo of Team Sazanami and Team Yuzuriha. So, they really need to pick a color for these members before they could proceed on to piece the entire costumes together with the aid of the sewing machines. 

“...Yuki, why don’t we just go according to their eyes color?” Tsumugi commented out of the blue during lunch. 

"That's a fine idea, but I'm not sure I have any red-colored cloth left after making Tengenji's costume though…"Yuki frowned as she responded. 

“Well… just use a different shade of red for Nanjo then.” Tsumugi rolls her eyes in response. 

While the Nayuki twins conversed among themselves, poor Fudo Anko who has been seated with them as they took their lunch out from their own bento was very much confused by the flow of conversation. If the Nayuki twins haven't adopted such a serious demeanor, the orange-brown haired girl would have butted into their conversation to satisfy her own curiosity by now. Although, by the time Anko heard the mention of 'cloth' and some random name that she has no idea popping up in the twins' conversation - she had figured out those two were talking design plans for the creation of their costumes over lunch in class for this particular afternoon.

With the colors determined, the girls immediately set to work after arriving back home from school. The girls took turns in pulling an all-nighter, since they need at least one of them, functional in class the following day to take notes in class. Eventually, the two girls managed to get the last four pieces of the performance costumes out in time for the speech day event. Still, they were cutting it a bit close - as it's already one day before the event that the girls arrived at the dormitory building that housed the high-school division members of the Ayanagi Academy with the two large bags of costumes for the performers. 

“Sorry for the long wait, but we are proud to declare that the costumes are finished.” Nayuki Yuki greeted the people gathered in the lounge with a cheerful disposition as she announced, gesturing at the two large bags of costumes filled up to the brim. 

“Okay, so we’ll do our fitting for the costumes here?” Tatsumi Rui blinked, not quite understanding the usual procedures. 

“Yes, preferably…” Nayuki Yuki responded, while Tsumugi just nodded wordlessly by the side of her elder twin sister. 

The costumes are labeled clearly with the sizing, in particular, those of Stardust 9 since there's a couple of costumes with replicated color code. For instance, both Kitahara and Yuuta's costumes were green, Hachiya and Nayuki's costume are yellow while Tsukigami and Ageha share the color code of blue. Not many issues with Nanjo and Tengenji's costumes differentiation, because while Tengenji's costume is in the obvious shade of red - Nanjo's costume used the color shade of the Magenta instead. 

The fitting went swimmingly well, and Tsumugi was immensely relieved that the costume for Inumine fits nicely. She has been worried about the teen growing taller over the last three weeks that might result in a need to adjust the costumes on the spot. But it seems her worries were unfounded, the teen with forest green hair from Team Hiragi didn’t grow any taller than he already is and hence there isn’t a need to adjust his costume for tomorrow’s performance.

On the morning of the speech day event, Yuuta woke up in the morning just in time to receive a morning greeting message in the OtoHoshi family GC that comes from his beloved boyfriend. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Family [Itsuki, Yuuta, Shiki-chan, Ageha-chan] - 22nd of September 2018, 8am 

*Itsuki has changed the subject from OtoHoshi Dysfunctional Family to OtoHoshi Family

Itsuki: Good morning~ <3 my beloved Yuu-chan. ^_^ How is everyone doing, this morning? ⊂( ◜◒◝ )⊃

PS: Is everyone ready for the event yet? ^_^

Yuu-chan: ⊂( ◜◒◝ )⊃ Good morning, Itsuki <3333 I just woke up, you had a thing with the timing ^^; BRB, off for morning routine. 

PS: Good morning, @Ageha-chan and @Shiki-chan!

Ageha-chan: Good morning, Papa and Mama~ @Mama Yuuta, the common bathroom is quite packed on the ground floor… not quite sure how it’s like on your floor. 

Yuu-chan: Noted, I’ll check it out for myself. ^_^ 

Shiki-chan: ヾ(ｏ´Дゞｏ)｡o○ Morning, everyone ~ 

Itsuki: Is that your way of saying that you just woke up, Shiki-chan? XD

Ageha-chan: Good morning, Shiki. 

Shiki-chan: @Ootori, yes… I just woke up. 

PS: I'm quite thankful that today's an event day - because that means no meetings scheduled with the board. I hardly think I could function properly if there are any meetings scheduled for today. My head hurts… (っ- ‸ – ς )

Itsuki: (´･ω･｀) Are you okay, Shiki-chan? Was it a migraine kind of headache? What time did you sleep last night? 

Shiki-chan: I think I slept at 10pm, the normal timing though… >_< 

PS: I think I'm running a temperature according to the words of my roommate. He has forbidden me from leaving the comfort of my bed… and is going to borrow an infrared thermometer from the dorm caretaker to check my temperature now >_< I hope I'm not down with a virus or something though, I really wanted to watch the performance in person. ●︿●

Itsuki: =_=; if you are sick… it's best to stay in bed. If you're worried about missing the performance, there's no need to fret. I'm recording down the performance for my friends, either way, I'll forward it to you if you are really unable to turn up for the event in person. 

Kasugano Shion has been stepping out of the dorm room that he was sharing with Irinatsu when he sighted the figures of his two other teammates on the Kao Council conversing in the hallway, outside the dorm room of his auburn-haired friend - Shiki Toma. 

“Why are the two of you standing out here?” Kasugano Shion asks, looking quite confused. 

"Shiki's down with a cold, he's running a mild fever," Irinatsu responded, with a helpless shrug.

"EH?!"Kasugano Shion was stunned for a second before he asks, "What about the speech that's to be delivered by the head representative of the council then?" 

“I supposed Taka would have to take over, I mean, it’s one thing if it’s Shiki who wants to pull a vanishing act but I’m certain he wouldn’t make himself sick on purpose to avoid delivering the speech.” Irinatsu Masashi shrugged, as he voiced his response across to his pink-haired roommate. 

“I see… by the way, has anyone informed Fuyusawa-kun about Shiki being down with the cold bug?”Kasugano then inquires, causing Chiaki to curse aloud before pulling out his mobile device to type his childhood friend a quick message. 

Private chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Chiaki Takafumi, 22nd of September 2018, 8.30am

Takafumi: Ryo, sorry for the late notice but there's going to be a change of plans in the roles assigned for today's event. I'll be taking over the deliverance of the speech for Shiki, as our procrastinating king has just collapsed from a cold bug. In short, he's running a mild fever and I don't trust him not to collapse on-stage if we were to get him to deliver the speech as per the original plan. Either way, I need you to cover my duties for the day. You can leave Kasugano to handle the logistics for the event, and focus on bringing the VIP guests around for the tour of the school grounds. I will join the student council of the middle-school division to represent the Kao Council in welcoming our guests and stakeholders that are visiting for the day. 

Ryo: =_=; Noted. How did he ended up with the cold bug at this timing? It isn’t as though we are amid of the seasonal change period now… 

Takafumi: No idea, I reckon he must have accidentally kicked off his blanket sometime during the night… 

Ryo: I see… has he seen a doctor yet? 

Takafumi: I don't think so… Mishima Kei only checked his temperature after he complains of having a killer headache. And then, the thermometer came out with a reading of 37.8 degrees Celsius. 

Ryo: I'm at the dining room already, so I'll just inform the dorm caretaker of the situation and leave it to her to make arrangements for a doctor to come in and assess Shiki's condition. 

Takafumi: Noted, I’ll see you in school later. 

Ending the message correspondence with his childhood friend, Chiaki Takafumi paused for a second before he decides to drop a message to update Ootori Itsuki about Shiki’s situation informing the graduated senior not to bring in lunch for Shiki today as the auburn-haired king of his is likely to be in bed all day at the dorm. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Chiaki Takafumi, 22nd of September 2018, 8.45 am

Chiaki: Ootori-senpai, Shiki is down with a cold bug and would not be turning up in school today. As such, there isn't a need for you to bring him lunch for the day. I reckon the dorm caretaker will take care of Shiki's lunch according to the doctor's instructions. 

Ootori: Noted, no issues. My original plan was to meet them for lunch in the cafeteria anyway, I didn’t have time to pack lunch for today. Too busy and hectic, ^^; 

PS: Anyway, thanks for the update. 

Chiaki: You’re welcome, Ootori-senpai. 

Group-chat of OtoHoshi Family [Itsuki, Yuuta, Shiki-chan, Ageha-chan] - 22nd of September 2018, 8.50 am

Itsuki: @Shiki-chan, I’ve heard of your cold-bug issue from Chiaki-kun earlier. Don’t worry about missing out on the performance, I will make sure to forward a copy of the recorded video file into the GC for your viewing later. For now, just drink plenty of water and rest well. 

Yuu-chan: O_O||| Shiki-chan has caught a cold-bug? 

Ageha-chan: Indeed, a temperature of 37.8 degrees Celsius - I heard. 

Shiki-chan: … How did you know of my temperature reading? （＾～＾）

Ageha-chan: Fudo Akane… he saw Fuyusawa-senpai asking the dorm caretaker to call the doctor in, and got nosy so he decides to do some fishing. The dorm caretaker told him that one of the residents is sick and running a temperature of 37.8 degrees Celsius, which causes him to start asking around to see who is the 'sick' resident around. I just put two and two together and formed my own theory about the situation. ┐( ˘_˘)┌

Yuu-chan: (◞‸ლ) Akane-chan… I should have known. 

Although, Shiki due to the cold-bug has to skip out the event on the whole. It didn’t affect the event progress much, between Fuyusawa Ryo and Chiaki Takafumi’s spontaneous reaction in pulling out a contingency plan. The re-assignment of roles and duties took place without a hitch, and luckily Chiaki has a copy of the drafted speech Shiki came out with for the speech day event and was able to deliver the speech on Shiki’s behalf without much trouble. 

Shiki Toma, on the other hand, waited in his dorm room for the arrival of the doctor and had literally his breakfast delivers to his room by his dutiful roommate. The doctor arrived about 15 minutes after he finished his breakfast, and the medication successfully knocked him out soon after. Lunch was basically porridge prepared by the caretaker, which Shiki has no troubles finishing due to the light portion provided. The auburn-haired teen received a total of two separate videos from his pseudo-dad, a certain purplish-white haired graduated senior over the OtoHoshi family GC. The first video arrived about 10 minutes after the start of the performance event of the Speech Day, and it’s a video of the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ whereby the members of Stardust performed in the costume they’d used for the song ‘Eien Stage’. 

Towards the end of the hour, the second video featuring the performance of 'Magic Time Maker' was sent into the GC. However, Shiki was completely knocked-out from the drowsiness effect of the cold-bug medication prescribed by the doctor for his consumption earlier on after lunch. Therefore, he didn't get to see the video until later on in the evening where he woke for a toilet break. 

Group-chat of the Ayanagi Academy, 22nd of September 2018, 3pm [Ryu-chan, Tomo-kun, Hikarun, Team Killer King, Yuuta] 

Ryu-chan: Congrats on the successful performance for Speech Day! ^_^ 

Tomo-kun: Yep, Congrats! But I have got a question for you, @ Yuuta. 

Yuuta: Yes? What question do you have in mind to ask, Tomo-kun? 

Tomo-kun: The costumes… it wasn't the same as the last time the song was being performed, right? 

Yuuta: Ah… we kind of modify our costumes for the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ for our ‘Eien Stage’ performance back in April for the graduation ceremony performance… so it’s impossible to use back the same costumes we had used for the newcomers’ debut performance and hence we have to perform the Ayanagi Showtime today with the performance costume we used for ‘Eien Stage’ instead. ^^; 

Tomo-kun: I see… 

Hikarun: Wait… performance? What performances? Yuutan has a performance today? 

Akane: Yep, Hikaru! [Attached 20180922_Speech Day Performance Photos Zip file] 

Yuuta: O_O Seriously, Akane-chan?! A zip file for the photos? Just how many photos have you been snapping away for today’s event? 

Akane: I can't remember, at least 50 over I reckon? Anko was asking for photos… so, I snapped quite a bit of the photo on my mobile device. ^^;

Ryu-chan: [Attached 20180922_Ayanagi Showtime. MP4] - filmed by Ootori-senpai. [Attached 20180922_Magic Time Maker. Mp4] - filmed by Ootori-senpai as well. 

Yuuta: O-O How did you get your hands on the videos Itsuki filmed? 

Tomo-kun: Ryuji met Ootori-senpai outside the venue hall earlier and requested for a copy of it because he didn't get to watch the performance due to a clash in our schedules. So, Ootori-senpai sends him the files without protest. 

Hikarun: XD Nice costumes, I like the costumes for the Ayanagi Showtime performance. ^_^ Oh, and I noticed you didn’t stumble this time. Good Job! 

Yuuta: ^_^; You are never going to let me forgot about that near-stumble in my last performance of that song, are you? 

PS: I see… I know Itsuki filmed the videos for his friends’ benefits who wanted to attend the event but wasn’t able to get an invitation to the event since the Speech Day event is by invitation only. And then, Itsuki also promised to share the videos with Shiki-chan who has to give it a miss due to being sick for the day. I wasn’t aware he shares the same video with you too ^^; 

Ryu-chan: LMAO~ I think he would have live-streamed it online if he could, but because he wasn’t allowed to - he decides to settle on sharing the video around in private instead. 

Yuuta: =_=||| I see… and seeing as he has already shared the video with you, I reckon you would be sharing the same videos with the others of B-Pro too? 

Ryu-chan: I think we only need to cover Kento and Goshi, seeing as Hikaru likely would share those videos with members of the MoonS by the time weekend roll around. :P 

Indeed, true to Korekuni Ryuji's prediction - Ootori Itsuki did share the two videos around in his social circle on the sly. First, he sends it into the OtoHoshi GC for Shiki's benefits… and then he forwards the videos to Ryuji upon the teen's request. Following this, he forward the videos to his own former instructing senior - Tsukigami Haruto, who went into an 'idiotic brother' mode once Ootori explained what kind of videos he was forwarding over to the top star in the current Broadway musical industry. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Tsukigami Haruto, 22nd September 2018, 5pm [JPN], 3am [NY] 

Haruto: тндйк[○´・ω・]人[・ω・｀●] уoц for the videos! ^_^ 

Ootori: O_O||| It’s 3 am on your side, why are you wide awake?! 

Haruto: Aren't you the one who send me the videos at these ungodly hours? 

Ootori: I only send you the videos now because it might slip my mind later, and then if I waited until you ask me for the video - you're going to be insufferable. =_= I wasn't expecting you to watch them right away though. Don't you need to rest, Haruto-senpai?! 

Haruto: Haha~ Lol, I was up for toilet break and thought to see who is messaging me at this timing. And when I saw the video and the caption sent - I just couldn't resist watching them straight away. Although I reckon I might re-watch them when I'm more awake as well :P Regardless, I just want to thank you before the notion completely escapes me XD 

Ootori: *Unamused Emoji* Go back to sleep! You can fan-over your little brother's improvements when it's a more decent hour on your side. I don't wish to get nag at by Tsubasa because you decide to meet him with panda-eyes later. =_=; 

With that message sent, Ootori was glad that there isn't any more response coming his way from the elder Tsukigami sibling. With a shake of his head, Ootori Itsuki carried on with the task of sharing the videos of his beloved beau's performances around with his various contacts that follows Yuu-chan in one way or another. He left the GC of his friends until the last because he didn't think his younger twin would like to be woken up by a string of messages flooding the GC. 

Private chat between Hoshino Yumiko and Ootori Itsuki, 22nd of September 2018, 3.45pm 

Ootori-kun: Yumiko-san, I heard from Yuu-chan that you are a tad stressed out from the apartment hunting process. I'm not in any position to offer you advice, but I would suggest that you shortlist a couple of the property listings and contact the relevant property agent to arrange for a viewing of those properties that you are interested in. That is if there's anything you found to your liking on the property listing sites. 

PS: Have you contact the property agent I introduce you to, yet? He's very reliable in the real estates' industry. And essentially, you can just let him know your preferences and what kind of apartment you are looking for - and he will try to match you with the properties he has on hand. It beats going through the various real estate listing sites trying to find something to your liking. Sometimes, pictures and floor-plan isn't enough - you have to actually see the place to determine if it's suitable for you. I am speaking from experience here… ^^; 

PPS: [Attached 20180922_Speech Day performance 01. Mp4] [Attached 20180922_Speech Day performance 02. Mp4] - here’s a little something for you to unwind, it’s Yuu-chan’s performance for today. Feel free to share them with Yuu-chan’s mom, if you like. ^_^ I wish you a good day ahead. 

Yumiko: Oh, Ootori-kun… thank you for the reminder. I had yet to contact the property agent though… but since you claim he’s reliable in his line of work, I supposed I will give it a shot and contact him shortly. 

PS: Thank you for the videos, I’ll be sure to watch them once I have time on hand. ^_^ Speaking of, I’ve never watched Yuu-chan performed before… 

Ootori-kun: Well… if you wish to see him perform in person, you should pop in during the upcoming Ayanagi Festival on the 5th of October. He is involved in the opening ceremony segment and would be performing in the Ayanagi Grand Hall on that day. Let me know if you're interested to swing by, I can get you the tickets for the day. ^_^ 

Yumiko: Thank you for the offer, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. 

Meanwhile, over at the Kao Council offices, everyone sans Shiki who is out sick is silently observing the expression on Fuyusawa Ryo’s face. It didn’t take anyone long to figure out that the aquamarine-haired teen was baffled about something. 

“Ryo, is there something bothering you? If there is, please just come outright and say it.” Chiaki Takafumi sighed as he inquires. 

“Huh? Oh no… I was just wondering about the performance earlier on.” Fuyusawa Ryo admitted. 

“...Oh, you mean the part about how they decide to start off the performance?” Irinatsu Masashi, having caught on to Fuyusawa’s meaning then inquires. 

“Yes.” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans, while he had choreographed the dance routine for the performance of ‘Magic Time Maker’ - he wasn’t expecting them to start off the performance with just the five members of Team Hiragi. And as though that particular opening sequence wasn’t surprising enough, they had to appear on-stage after the starting verse. It’s as though, they were trying to pull a guerrilla performance.

"Ah… well, they were saying about 'wowing' the crowd with a surprise. When they brought up the topic for discussion with me, I thought it harmless to let them try it out for themselves. The results are turning out rather well, wouldn't you say?" Irinatsu Masashi shrugged as he responded with a grin playing on his lips. 

"...So, that's where they get the sanction to change the choreography at least for the first part." Fuyusawa Ryo commented dryly, shooting Irinatsu a look laced with mild annoyance. 

“Too bad Shiki didn’t get to see it in person though.” Kasugano Shion interjected in an amusing tone of voice. 

“Yes, well… but he will still get to watch the performance. Albeit, at a later timing…” Chiaki shrugged, recalling the sight he had witnessed earlier on in the grand hall. 

"Meaning?" Kasugano then turns inquiring eyes upon Chiaki Takafumi as he voices his doubt across to the gray-haired member of the council. 

“I noticed Ootori-senpai filming down the performances on his mobile device, and I’d wager that Shiki will get a chance to watch the performance via the videos captured by Ootori-senpai at a later point in time.” Chiaki Takafumi deadpans as he commented. 

“...Ootori-senpai did a live recording of the performances? I thought, there’s a clause of no video-taking being allowed in the venue for today’s event?” Kasugano Shion inquired, out of curiosity. 

“Yes, for the general audiences - the clause applies. But Ootori-senpai is kind of an exception to the rule… because really, he recorded down the entire performance event if my memory serves me right. So, there’s a very high chance of him recording the event down for our former director’s viewing at a later point in time.” Chiaki Takafumi shrugged his response in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

Shortly after Hoshino Yumiko ended her text message exchange with Ootori Itsuki, she decided to heed the advice of the 18-year-old and contact the property agent that assists Ootori in the search of his current rental apartment unit. The conversation was short, but they managed to get an appointment to fix up for a meeting in person the following day at the property agency to speak about the types of housing preferences Yumiko is looking to rent. 

Private chat between Hoshino Yuzu and Hoshino Yumiko, 22nd September 2018, 4pm

Yumiko: I’ve ended work now, what time are you ending work for today? 

Yuzu: 7pm. 

Yumiko: So late still when it’s a Saturday? 

Yuzu: I'm a hairstylist… you're an office worker of a sort. I start work later, so it is only natural for me to end work later. =_= 

Yumiko: Oh… so, I guess it’s solo dinner for today again. (((0へ0)]

Yuzu: Aww… don’t be said, go and buzz your namesake and see if my dear Yumi-chan is okay to come back earlier to take dinner with you. ^_^ 

Yumiko: My namesake… ^^; did you legit name Yumi-chan after me? 

Yuzu: I supposed so ^^; it was a subconscious choice. 

PS: How’s the apartment hunt coming along? 

Yumiko: I’ve arranged for a meeting with Hayami-san, the property agent referred to me through Ootori-kun tomorrow afternoon to discuss the available housing options. 

Yuzu: That's good to know. It's always better to check with a professional about the types of housing to pick than to rely on our suggestions. Let me know when you would be going property viewing, and if you need an additional party's opinions. 

Yumiko: Sure, is that your way of volunteering to be my second set of eyes in my apartment hunt journey? ಠ◡ಠ 

PS: Oh well, at first I was thinking of showing you the video later… but since you won’t be joining me for dinner. I reckon I should just share the videos of your son’s performance today in school via the chat. XD [Attached 20180922_Speech Day Performance 01.Mp4] [Attached 20180922_Speech Day Performance 02. Mp4] 

Yuzu: Perhaps… who knows?! ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

PS: （ ☆∀☆ ）Thanks for the videos, where did you get them? 

Yumiko: Yuu-chan’s boyfriend sent them to me, alongside with the advice for me to contact the agent instead of bombarding Yuu-chan with questions about the type of apartments to get. ^^; 

Yuzu: O_O||| You bombard Yuu-chan with those messages? What makes you think he would be a good candidate for apartment hunt advice? *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Yumiko: In my defense, I was asking Fu-chan first… I thought he would know, you know? Seeing as he was residing in NY before, and now he has a comfortable apartment of decent size as his dwelling. ^^; but then he says he's busy and asks me to ask someone else instead… 

Yuzu: =_=; and your next candidate in mind to ask for advice just happens to be Yuu-chan? (, Ծ_ლ) to answer your question, neither Yuu-chan nor Fu-chan has experience in apartment hunting. Their apartment units are allotted for their stay by the company they had a contract with… so they don’t get to choose the type of apartment they get. The only get to pick their bedroom sizing in the apartment they get allotted for. 

Yumiko: Oh…so, asking them for advice are kind of futile then. (つд｀)

Yuzu: Indeed. You are better of asking me since I did my fair share of apartment hunting while waiting for my divorce proceedings with Yusaku to finish sorting out. 

Yumiko: I see, then do you have any advice for me in terms of the apartment hunt? ฅ(ٛ •௰•´ ٛ )꒭！

Yuzu: Well… for starters, you are going to be living alone. So, the first thing you should ask is whether or not would you be cooking frequently, and how much counter space do you need? The second question would be how many bedrooms are you looking to have in the apartment? For me personally, I was a newly divorced young woman with a 5YO in tow. So, my consideration is I would need at least a 2 bedrooms apartment. I must have a functional kitchen for certain since I cooked every single day. Also, I wanted to be in a neighborhood with easy commute… and so, I zeroed in and focus my search in the top 3 neighborhoods. 

Yumiko: Top 3 neighborhood? 

Yuzu: Top 3 neighborhood meaning - Shinjuku, Ginza & Shibuya. My business - the hair salon is located in Ginza, so that's the first area I look into for my new home. But the apartment size in Ginza wasn't to my liking - they're a tad too tight and cramp. Shinjuku would also work since it's a short commute to my work but it's the same situation with Ginza's apartment layout. Nishi-Shinjuku is alright enough, but they didn't have a unit big enough for a small family then. Besides, I'm not looking to rent but to buy an apartment for myself… so, the neighborhood is out. 

And then, I chanced upon the new-built project - The Meadows, that is open for sale on the property agency website. So, I reached out to the agent in charge and request a viewing of the few units left unoccupied. While the LDK area is a little tight, it comes with a 3rd bedroom which I figures will work since that means I get an extra room that can function as a potential guest room so I decide to book myself one of the still available units. And that was how I ended up with the apartment unit in Shibuya. Pricing, the purchase price is about 10k difference from the apartment I'd seen in the Ginza district, but then this is a 3 bedrooms apartment while the unit in Ginza is just a 2 bedrooms apartment. So, I decided that the 10k difference is very much worth it, and I don't regret the purchase at all. 

PS: You're looking to rent, so there should be a dozen lot more options available out in the market. Anyway, you had to decide first on the few neighborhoods you are looking to stay in for one. Secondly, you have to determine what is your maximum budget for the apartment. Thirdly, the distance to the train station since you don't drive. Last but not least, the apartment sizing - the number of rooms you would like to have. Typically, most singles rented small size rooms/apartments. 1R, 1K are popular choices among people who don't cook as much because they are cheaper and more available in the market. But if you are looking for full and functional kitchen space for your abode, I suggest looking into the option of 1LDK. It would give you ample entertaining space too… 

Yumiko: I see… and if I wanted an extra room? 

Yuzu: In that case, you can look into 2K, 2DK, or 2LDK. 2K apartment refers to an apartment that comes with a kitchen space and 2 additional rooms. It's a little smaller than 2DK since 2DK stands for a kitchen and dining space with an additional 2 more rooms. Of course, 2LDK would be the biggest since it means a combined living, dining and kitchen area with an additional 2 more rooms. 

Yumiko: I see… I noticed some listings with the term SDK or SLDK - what does the S stand for? 

Yuzu: The S stands for the Storeroom or storage room. So it depends on what you intend to use the extra room for… I think you should decide what it is you need before meeting the agent tomorrow, it will make everyone's life easier if you can rule out a certain layout from the available listings made available for rent. 

Yumiko: That is a load of helpful advice. Thanks, Yuzu-nee. ෆ⃛ [τ̲̅н̲̅a̲̅и̲̅κ̲̅ ч̲̅o̲̅u̲̅]ｮᴗ ◕ั๑)ෆ⃛

Yuzu: You’re welcome. ^_^ All the best for your apartment hunt. ^_^ 

Yumiko: Thanks, and I thank you for letting me stay in your home while I hunted for a place of my own. ^^; 

Yuzu: Well… what are sisters for? :P I apologize for the less than the adequate size of my guest-room, it's the smallest room but it works for Yuu-chan who only stays a couple of days over each year. ^^; but Yuu-chan is a boy, he didn't need a vanity table nor does he really need a lot of wardrobe space so it works for him. 

Yumiko: Yes, well… I have loads of clothes, so the space is really tight for me. Regardless, I’m still thankful that you are willing to open up your home to me and house me temporarily. So, once again ෆ⃛ [τ̲̅н̲̅a̲̅и̲̅κ̲̅ ч̲̅o̲̅u̲̅]ｮᴗ ◕ั๑)ෆ⃛

Yuzu: You’re welcome ^_^ I’ll see you later tonight back home. My next client is here for the appointment. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 153 completed… sorry, I skip through the Speech day performance… but well XD the performance is, in essence, the same as the scene shown in the anime. So, I didn't exactly describe it. Since it wasn't exactly guerrilla this time around, neither of the Stardust 9 members are nervous about the performance. Even Fuyusawa is just a tad baffled at why the opening sequence for the performance differs from what he had taught originally. I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter ^_^ See you the next time around XD


	154. Discussion on Colleges & Renting Properties…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, apology for the slight delay in update timing. I overslept and just woke up ^^; This chapter is a shorter than the last. ^_^ 
> 
> There's a couple of chats going on in this chapter, sadly I can't recall everything. Mind still fuzzy... ^^; Without further ado, enjoy the chapter ^_^ See you tomorrow.

Group-chat of the former Team Tsukigami [Itsuki, Tsubasa, Yuzu-chan, Saku-chan, Aka-chan] 22nd of September 2018, 8pm [JPN]/6am [NY]

Itsuki: Good morning, Tsubasa ^_^ and good evening to the rest of you. @Yuzu-chan, sorry to keep you waiting till now but I didn't want to risk waking Tsubasa up at an ungodly hour. ^^; 

[Attached 20180922_Speech Day Performance P01.Mp4] [Attached 20180922_Speech Day Performance P02. Mp4] - this is the complete version including the speech and everything. I split them up into two parts because it’s too long and too big a file to send over otherwise. ^^ 

Tsubasa: Noted with thanks, I will watch them later this evening when I had free time on hand. ^_^ 

Yuzu-chan: Thanks, Ootori-kun~ 

Saku-chan: Noted. 

Aka-chan: I’ll watch it later, I’ve got a question for you @Ootori. 

Itsuki: (๑•д •)Huh－？ What question? 

Aka-chan: Apartment related, since you are the only one among us that has experience with apartment hunting. 

Itsuki: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Okay, I see… erm, so wait… wait a minute. You are enrolling for TSM - right? Why are you looking for an apartment then? I thought they had a branch in Shibuya? You stay in Bunkyo district, right? The traveling time isn’t too long from Bunkyo to Shibuya from what I could remember… 

Aka-chan: I’m enrolling for the Edogawa branch… =_= Tokyo School of Music and Dance is in Edogawa, Tokyo Dance and Actors College is the one in Shibuya. So, yes - I need to find a 2 years lease apartment for rent in Edogawa area because I do not want to spend 1 hour on the road every morning to school, and another 1 hour back home. 

Itsuki: Oh… oh… okay, sorry. It’s damn confusing because the Shibuya calls themselves DA - and they have 3 buildings, TSM 1 and TSM 2 in Shibuya in addition to the DA building =_=; I apologize. Right, okay, so I assume you wish to find something within walking distance from the school? I can give you the contact of the property agent I had help in renting the current place of residence. Since he would know better which are the properties available. Now, what is it that you need help/advice in? 

Aka-chan: Sizing of the apartment - should I get 1R, 1K or 1LDK? 

Itsuki: ^^; Okay… sizing. Ultimately, it depends on whether or not do you need entertaining space and whether or not do you cook. If you cook, I don't think 1R is suitable. Because the kitchen, toilet/bathroom facility are all located in the same room without divider in between. Your clothes are going to smell of food for one, and you are going to be sleeping in the same room as you cook. It can be a tad unpleasant. 

Supposedly, you do cook and would like to prevent your room smelling of food - I suggest getting a 1K apartment since there will be a doorway to keep the food smell out of the place you are going to sleep in/entertain classmates/friends assuming you have the entertaining space. 

1LDK would be ideal if you wish to have a proper living room area for guest entertaining and you can opt for a sofa bed as well so your guest can crash over when the need arises. Of course, in terms of the pricing and budget - 1LDK would be the most expensive choice, 1R would be the cheapest but 1K would be the most reasonable. How much are your parents willing to spend on your rental? Check with them and get a figure out before contacting the agent. He can then advise you on the type of apartment to get. 

Aka-chan: What is the sizing of your apartment? 

Itsuki: 2LDK, too big for you. And FYI, I split the rental cost with my parents - so they didn’t pay everything for me. =_= 

Aka-chan: Of course, I know that’s too big for me. I was just asking so I can get a clear picture of what I wanted. Okay, so it’s between 1K or 1LDK in your opinions…

Itsuki: Yes, 1R is cheap alright but the tight space aside… It bloody well reminds me of a hotel room. But the hotel room doesn't come with a washer unit, so it's a tad more cramp than a hotel room. Depending on your luck, some 1R doesn't come with a tub for a bath and you have to make do with a shower instead. Some have got no powder room even… I considered everything in mind before ultimately deciding to get a 2LDK. I was looking for a 1SLDK back then, but since they do not have it available - I took a 2LDK instead. In hindsight, I'm glad I took the 2LDK though… since I might have to take Shiki-chan in when he starts college ^^; 

PS: Do you need more storage space? If you need, you can look into the option of 1SK, 1SLDK, or 1SDK. 1DK and 1SDK are rare to come by, so it’s between 1SK, 1K, 1LDK or 1SLDK. 

Yuzu-chan: O_O What do you mean by you might have to take Shiki-kun in when he starts college? 

Itsuki: His parents are not going to let him move out of his family home for college if he doesn't find a responsible roommate that can ensure his survival. ^^; And since he's looking into short term college options… the worst-case scenario would be to enroll him into Toho so he can join me. I'll likely have a car by then, so I could basically take him to and fro from school. That's the picture his father has painted me the last time we conversed. It's still highly dependable on Shiki's final decision of his choice of college, and whether or not his friends [existing] ones are willing to take him on as a roommate. ^^; 

PS: @Aka-chan, do you need furniture for your rented apartment? If so, let me know - I have an entire room of furniture available for sale/rent. You can come by and pick up those you would like to get. It's the original furniture that comes with my 2LDK, but I switched them out with my purchased furniture. They are now sitting away untouched in the spare bedroom/storage room. But I'm clearing them out to free up space for Shiki-chan if he were to move in. ^^; because I have too many items in the room, I'm starting to clear them out early. They are in fairly good shape, so I don't want to throw them out… I was looking to sell them off on FB marketplace but I am open to the idea of renting them out for monthly extra income ^_^ if you want any of them. 

Aka-chan: I'll think about it, you can send me the picture files of what you have first. I shall look at them before deciding, and of course, it depends on which type of apartment I ended up getting and whether or not does the apartment comes furnished. 

Saku-chan: Question… enrollment for TMS will begin in Jan, right? 

Aka-chan: Yes. 

Saku-chan: When would the term begin? 

Aka-chan: April. 

Saku-chan: Then why are you talking about moving/apartment hunting with the college term commencement date more than 6 months away? ( ´ ･_･`)

PS: I get the apartment hunting thing, I do… since you probably want to get somewhere close to the school so you can walk but at the same time comfy for your taste. Still, isn't it a tad too early for such decisions to be made? 

Aka-chan: My parents say I should move out at least 1-2 months before college commences to figure out the new residential environment and find my way around in the new neighborhood. So, technically - I'm looking to move into the new apartment by the time End January rolls around. Albeit, it's a little early for the apartment hunting stage but I just want to start looking into it earlier so I wouldn't panic when the time nears. 

Itsuki: I see~ LMAO… speaking of, would you like to get a feel of how apartment hunting/viewing feels like? 

Aka-chan: What are you planning now? 

Itsuki: Yuu-chan's aunt who came back in town back in April is doing her own apartment hunt now. I reckon she's going to start the apartment viewing soon, would you like to tag along for an eye-opening experience of how apartment hunting feels like? XD I can ask if she's willing to help a confused teen along XD being a counselor, I'm sure she wouldn't mind XD 

Aka-chan: (◞‸ლ) thank you very much, but I don't think that's necessary. I'm not that thick-skinned, but I wouldn't mind getting the contact to the property agent that assists you in your apartment hunt though. 

Itsuki: Well then… [Insert Property Agent - Hayami-san’s contact] I’ll send you the furniture listings that I have after I sorted through them ^^ 

Aka-chan: Thank you, and noted. 

PS: Include the photos as well… so I can know for certain what color that furniture of yours is, and whether or not they are to my liking. As much as I enjoy the idea of saving money where I can cut down on the financial stress of my parents, I am not going to force myself into accepting something I don't like into my domain. 

Itsuki: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Noted. That will take time, I need to document them in that case. 

Aka-chan: It's fine, I haven't even decided on an apartment yet. 

Itsuki: You can source around first, but typically from the point, you decide on a certain apartment to the point the agent offer you the contract - they expect the move-in timing to be within the next 2 weeks. This is the common trend, so if you are looking to move into the apartment around January - the best is you start sourcing for the apartment in December. Unless you are open to the idea of moving out earlier and start living independently at an earlier point in time. 

Tsubasa: Sorry for butting in, but Itsuki-nii… how was your meeting with Hoshitani-kun’s father? ヽ( ° ◇ °)ノ

Yuzu-chan: Oh yeah, you’d met Hoshitani-kun’s father last week, right? 

Itsuki: Yes, I did. @Tsubasa, I will give you the details in private. It’s getting late, and I’m a tad busy now. 

Saku-chan: @Yuzuriha, how’s the school life going? 

Yuzu-chan: College life is interesting to say, nothing really hectic is taking place now. We are still in the orientation phase I believe. ^^; although, Ootori-kun is quite busy already that's because he's juggling work, family life as a house-husband [pseudo] and coping with the new college life XD 

Saku-chan: O_O Wait… he’s juggling pseudo-dad duties - this I am aware. What do you mean by he’s juggling work? Is he working now? 

Itsuki: @Saku-chan, only temporarily. I'm helping my dad at present, his secretary sprains her leg but I'm mostly telecommuting these days ^^; 

Tsubasa: Noted, I’ll wait for your Private message then. @Itsuki

Hayami Ko, a young man of 35-years-old who works in the real estate industry finds himself incredibly busy recently. Especially over the last few hours, it seems. Inwardly, he wonders what causes the sudden influx of requests coming in engaging him to assist in the sourcing of properties available for rental(?) Either way, he has an appointment for the entirety of today, and thus he had to schedule Hoshino Yumiko for a meeting on the following day instead. 

Because really… despite what his superior had said - Hayami Ko has no intention to sacrifice his personal time after his stated work-hours to meet more clients. It's one thing if he's still a newbie, but have been in this industry for a couple of years now - it's about time he decides for himself how many hours he should put into his work to attain a work-life balance. Anyway, it's good that property agents spend a lot of the time outside of the office - otherwise, he can't end work early or rather, end work on time. 

Back in the dorm, having been confined to bed the entire day to recover from his cold bug. Shiki Toma was bored out of his mind, so after a quick check of the time and noting that there’s still time before his next medicine intake hour comes around. Shiki decides to take the opportunity to catch-up with his friends on the messenger app before shifting his attention to the videos he has yet to watch since receiving them. 

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Shiki, Shion, Chiaki, Irina-chan] - 22nd of September 2018, 8.30pm

Shiki: Guys, how did the event go this afternoon? Did everything go okay? 

Shion: Shiki! How are you feeling now? ε(´･●_･｀ )з

Irina-chan: This afternoon's event went swimmingly well. Taka managed to deliver the speech on your behalf, thanks to that draft copy of the speech he found on your desk in your office before the start of the event. :P 

Shiki: Really? That’s good. ^_^ 

PS:@ Shion, I’m as fine as I can be while still half-sick. 

Shion: (⊙﹏ಠ) Half-sick? Care to explain the meaning behind that particular term? 

Shiki: My fever subsided, but my muscles and body still feel damn lethargic and sore… >_< And I'm damn relieved that it's a cold and not the flu… if it's a flu virus, I'm bound to vomit. (´-﹏-`；)

Shion: Oh… so it’s confirmed? You’d a cold-bug and not a flu-bug? 

Shiki: Yep. 

Irina-chan: Well… at least, it’s good that today’s a Saturday - you get rest day for tomorrow too. 

PS: Anyway, the performance is damn good. I’m quite happy that the song - Magic Time Maker didn’t get shelved ^_^ After all, I did spend a fair bit of my time composing it XD Have you seen it yet? 

Shiki: Not yet… I've got the videos though, Ootori-senpai sends it into the family GC. ^_^; 

Chiaki: (´･(00)･｀)७ No wonder, you didn’t mope about not being able to watch the performance… 

Shiki: ( * /∇＼*) Ootori-senpai did promise to send me the video ^_^ and when I woke up from my nap, I did see the videos coming in so I allowed myself to drift back to sleep. I'm going to watch it later though. Hopefully, before I got K.O from the drowsy medication pills for my cold-bug. 

PS: Have you guys taken dinner yet? 

Shion: We are now eating… sans Fuyusawa-kun. He got call back home for a dinner with his parents, it seems. ^^; 

Shiki: I see… I haven’t eaten yet… 

Shion: Your dinner is coming, I think. (ー_ーゞ

Shiki: Huh? 

Shion: I just saw Hoshitani-kun carrying a tray of hot dish out, and judging from the direction - he's heading for the stairs. Since I distinctively recall him having taken his dinner before in the companionship of his friends, I doubt the hot-dish is for himself… so he might be bringing the dish over to you, I reckon. 

PS: Do let me know if I’m right. :P 

Shiki Toma raised his eyebrows up in curiosity upon reading his pink-haired friend's message, while inwardly wondering just what are the ratio of his friend being accurate in the assessment? Is his pseudo-mom really bringing in his dinner for him? Shiki's question was soon answered upon hearing a knock on the door to his dorm room before the door swings open from the outside admitting the entry of his pseudo-mom in all the glory, and his pseudo-sibling following in from behind. 

"Sorry for the delay, we thought of buying you outside food as we left school but Na-chan, after learning about our intention to swing by and pay you a visit decides that any meals purchased from outside wouldn't come close to compare with home-made comfort food. Anyway, our first thought was to contact your mom - since she raised you, she should know how to nurse you back to health. Unfortunately, though, it was Sayuri that answers the call and explain that your mother is out of town. She went back to her hometown to settle some outstanding family matters, it seems. And Itsuki was unable to cook you dinner tonight because he has got some prearranged commitment to attend. So, Na-chan volunteers to prep you the comfort food that your sister says your mom cook whenever you're down with a flu bug. Hence, the delay till now." Yuuta said as he set the food tray down on the kotatsu table situated in the middle of the room. 

"Oh… Did mom go back to the countryside? I didn't know that…" Shiki commented, looking quite surprised when Yuuta share the information about his mother's whereabouts with him. 

"Yes… but I'm not quite sure what's the family matter she needs to attend back in her hometown though. Speaking of, you mentioned the countryside - is your mom a countryside girl?" Yuuta inquires, out of pure interest as he searched for the infrared thermometer that Mishima Kei mentioned leaving behind in the dorm room to check Shiki's temperature before allowing the teen to leave the warm cocoon of the blankets to approach the kotatsu table where he had set the dinner tray down. 

“Yes, my mom’s born and raised in Kawagoe of the Saitama Prefecture. I reckon she’s there to handle the apartment left behind in my grandparents’ will. They passed away last year, and previously my uncle has been residing in the apartment but he seems to have plans to travel aboard for work. So, the apartment would be left unoccupied - my uncle is likely discussing with my mom whether they should list the apartment for sale or for rent.” Shiki Toma responded, glad to have a chance to leave the warm cocoon of his blankets and for an excuse to stretch his legs out for a bit. 

Although, the auburn-haired teen promptly finds himself having his warm hooded zipper jacket draped over him once he settles down in front of the kotatsu table for the late dinner that comprises of Zosui - a mild and thin Japanese rice soup seasoned with miso, and cooked with lean meat, mushrooms, and vegetables. 

“I see… well, anyway that’s nothing for you to concern yourself with. For now, your only job is to get better.” Yuuta said in response, handing the auburn-haired teen a spoon for the rice-soup dish. 

“Thanks.” Shiki murmured his words of gratitude, as he slowly inhaled the aroma emitting from the comfort food dish whipped up by Nayuki Toru for his benefit this evening. 

"You're welcome, oh… and we have decided to cancel tomorrow's family brunch. Instead, we are going to wrap you up nicely tomorrow for a family movie session in the dormitory's lounge. Itsuki would be joining us briefly before leaving to meet up with his friends for high-tea. So, he's going to swing by for the earlier part of the day to spend time with us." Yuuta smiles in response to the auburn-haired teen. 

Not wanting to disturb Shiki from his rest, Yuuta and Ageha didn’t stay for long. They pretty much just stay until Shiki is done with the dinner and that was when they retreated back to the dining room, where the kitchen dominated by Nayuki was situated. Handing the tray back to the cream-haired teen, Yuuta thanked his friend for the special effort made in preparing dinner for Shiki who’s sick from the cold-bug. 

Shiki, on the other hand, directed his attention back towards his mobile device where he responded to his pink-haired friend earlier message with an affirmation response. 

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Shiki, Shion, Chiaki, Irina-chan] - 22nd of September 2018, 9.05pm

Shiki: @Shion, you're spot-on for your guess. Mama Yuuta did come up here with my dinner, and Ageha-chan tag along as well. ^^; I reckon he's the one helping to knock on the door and later, open the door for Mama Yuuta. After all, Mama Yuuta's hands are kind of occupied with that dinner tray for me. ^^

Shion: I see… so what’s your dinner? Was it porridge? 

Shiki: It's rice soup actually, and it's not plain either. Nayuki-kun cooked it for me apparently, he used lean meat, vegetables, and mushrooms as well as miso to add a dash of flavor to the rice soup. It's quite delicious actually, I could see why Akane-chan and his friends tend to fight over who gets to eat the extra food prepped up by Nayuki-kun now. 

Irina-chan: XD I see… whose cooking do you prefer? Nayuki-kun, your mother or Ootori-senpai? 

Shiki: Eh?! Don't ask me to pick… but I supposed I could rank their cooking skills though. Nayuki's cooking worth 10 points out of 10, Papa Ootori is about 8 and my mom ranked around 7 points. In terms of quantity and quality, Nayuki-kun tops the chart in culinary aspects. Papa Ootori has good skills in enticing people's appetite through the use of presenting the dish from an aesthetic point of view, and some of his dishes prepped up is indeed way better than my mom's cooking. Mom's cooking in general is good, but there are things she isn't as much specialized in. ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

Shion: I see… BTW, update on college plans. I’ve made my decision - I’m going to enroll for Tokyo University of the Arts for their Vocal Music Course. (*╯-╰)ノ My parents wanted me to get a degree instead of a diploma… 

Shiki: It's fine, I gathered that most people would lean towards getting a degree as opposed to a diploma. It's okay, I figured my parents have already made the decision to foist me off onto Papa Ootori ^^; 

Irina-chan: While on the subject, I've decided to go for the Kunitachi College of Music in Tachikawa, Tokyo. Majoring in performance and composition. ^^; I reckon I still have to keep up with the family trait of being able to compose, lest my brother decides to do something else instead. ^^; After all, he's only 11-years-old, so it's hard to tell which direction he will veer towards. 

PS: I don’t have anything against the idea of behind the scenes work, I have been doing behind the scenes work all this time, after all. *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Shiki: I'm a tad stunned, the two of you have already decided what to do. ^^; 

Irina-chan: Yes, well… it’s better to decide early, so it’s easier and not as stressful when the time comes for us to graduate and prepare for the respective entrance exams into the college of our choices. 

Shiki: Fair enough… I supposed. （ー○ー ）＝３

PS: Well then… I had better go and text my dad to set his mind at ease that I'm doing better now. And to update him that I may be opting for Toho since I figured he's already making budget plans based on the fee structure of a student in the Toho Academy of Drama and Music. ^^; he has been speaking to Papa Ootori quite a lot recently. ^^

Shion: Sure, see you tomorrow. And please, rest early today. I hope to see a healthy you by the time tomorrow comes around. Speaking of, seeing as you’re sick today… you won’t be going out tomorrow right? 

Shiki: ^^; I’ll try, no guarantee… I slept too much earlier on in the day. But then, if the medication does its work well. I might K.O soon… ^^; I better go before I really K.O. 

PS: Yes, 'Family' brunch is canceled for tomorrow. But we have a 'family' movie session in the lounge, Ootori-senpai is coming in tomorrow for the first part of the day. He will leave after lunch, likely… apparently, he has some high-tea session and appointment schedule with his friends - according to Mama Yuuta's words. ^^; 

Chiaki: XD I'll have you know, Ryo just got back and he had chanced upon the last message from you - now he's all weird-out… he claims the lack of ability to understand how you can address someone younger than you as 'mom' this easily. XD Excluding the time that you aren't awake… people do silly things when not in a clear state of mind, but when sober? He finds it incredibly hard to understand the concept XD 

Shiki: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Oh well… he didn’t have to understand the concept, and it isn’t him but me that is addressing Hoshitani as ‘Mama’ so… ¯\\_(:|)_/¯

PS: I'm starting to yawn, so I'd better go and text my legit dad before the notion completely escapes me! Bye~ 

Irina-chan: ☆;:*:;★;:*ｇｏｏｄ(*^∇^*)ﾉйｉｇнт*:;★;:*☆ βёd]

Shiki: Ciao~ (゜∀´)ゞ=☆

Private chat between Shiki Saburo and Shiki Toma, 22nd of September 2018, 9.40 pm

Toma: Evening dad, just to keep you updated. My fever has already subsided, so you can tell mom not to rush back into town. On a side note, I know you've been setting budget plans for the next two years based on the amount of money needed for college using Toho as a guide. You can rest easy because it's apparent that neither of my current friends wishes to join me for a short term college plans. All of them are aiming for 4 years degree courses, so I guess Ootori-senpai drew the short straw in this area. ^_^; 

Saburo: Well… unless you proved yourself capable of surviving alone, which is highly unrealistic judging from the way you have been living all this time… we would rather foist you upon Ootori-kun, inconveniencing him than to leave it to chance and hope you will survive through college on your own. =_=; Don't worry, your mom will reimburse your pseudo-parents for their 'babysitting' duties when it comes down to ensuring your livelihood and survival. 

PS: Your mom has no plans to rush back to town, she trusted that you’re in good hands with Yuuta-kun and Ootori-kun fussing over you. Although, I have to ask… what brought the cold-bug on? 

Toma: (｡●́‿●̀｡) *Sweat-drop Emoji* I might have accidentally kicked off my blanket last night, and my roommate had the air-con switched on (?) 

Saburo: (◞‸ლ)

Toma: ( ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ

Hoshino Yuzu arrived back home at about 5 minutes to 10pm to find her twin sister - Hoshino Yumiko, sprawl out on her sofa couch watching TV. 

“Yumiko, you’re still up?” Yuzu raised her eyebrows up in surprise, as she took in her sister’s state of attire. 

"Yuzu-nee, welcome home. There's Ramen in the kitchen if you had yet to take your dinner. Yumi-chan has some last-minute replacement lessons earlier on and decides to forgo the plan to join me for dinner. So, her share is free for you to eat if you want them." Hoshino Yumiko responded, still keeping her eyes on the TV unit. 

"I see, and is she back home yet?" Hoshino Yuzu inquires, dropping her outer coat onto the back of a dining chair at the dining table as she waltzes into the kitchen to reheat the leftover noodles in the pot according to her twin's words. 

“She just got back 15 minutes ago, and is now in the shower… or it might be the bath. Honestly, I have no idea since I didn’t ask.” Yumiko shrugged her response, adjusting her position in front of the TV from a lazy sprawl back into a sitting position on the sofa couch. 

“Noted, and you previously mentioned that you’d an appointment booked with the property agent tomorrow?” Yuzu inquires from her positioning in front of her gas stove in the kitchen. 

"Yes, it would be sometime during mid-morning though. And it wouldn't be at the office since the offices are obviously closed on the weekends. However, property agents' working hours are flexible since not every client can meet up at the stipulated working hours in the offices. So, sometimes they will meet clients outside of their stated working hours and in a more casual setting. Anyway, we have an appointment fixed tomorrow at 10am in the Starbucks Coffee House nearby. Would you like to join me for the meeting with the agent?" Yumiko inquires, turning her head over to where her elder twin was. 

"10am, you say…? I think I can afford to join you for the meeting since the salon typically doesn't open on Sunday. Saturday's opening hours are also operating on a by appointment only arrangements." Hoshino Yuzu shrugged her response easily enough. 

With Yuzu’s response determined, Yumiko dropped a new line of text to her previous text conversation correspondence with Hayami Ko - the property agent recommended and referred to her by Ootori Itsuki that her elder sister would be joining her for tomorrow’s appointment scheduled at the Yoyogi-Uehara branch of the Starbucks cafe at 10am. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 154 completed. This chapter is a lot of properties & colleges related :P Group-chats of Gossip Nests and S1 Kao Kai featured. XD While Gossip Nest talks about Shiki's cold-bug, and college plans… S1 Kao Kai talks about colleges and properties in general XD In the next chapter, a bit more about the property will come through - namely the kind of apartment Yumiko is looking for XD Depending on the flow, Hachiya parents may or may not appears XD That's all for now, cya~ XD


	155. Toraishi’s family background…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, XD Morning meeting at 10.30am later, so this chapter is yet another 5K words chapter ^_^   
Pardon the chapter title, don't be misled though - that only comes in towards the end of the chapter ^^; 
> 
> 1\. OtoHoshi private chat featured.  
2\. KugaYuki private chat featured.  
3\. Nayuki twins interaction scene  
4\. Chiaki & Fuyusawa brief conversation :D  
5\. Kasugano & Irinatsu conversation - while Kasugano goes out of his way to avoid crossing path with OtoHoshi xD  
6\. Last part, Toraishi's maternal relatives swing by for a visit XD

Sunday, the 23rd of September 2018, is a rather happening day for Ootori Itsuki. First of all, he had a family movie session scheduled with his lovely beau - Hoshitani Yuuta, and his two cute pseudo-sons in the lounge of the Ayanagi Academy managed dormitory building. Before the movie session, the 18-year-old would also get to enjoy a breakfast session with his 'boys' - students who were formerly under his guidance. Not that Ootori had done much of the guidance work since he mostly leaves it up to his boys to solve issues and crossed hurdles. 

At noon, the purplish-white haired teen had a class bonding activity to attend where he would get to meet his once-again classmate, Yuzuriha Christian Lion, following their enrollment into the same course and class for their choice of college program with the Toho Academy of Drama and Music. Of course, this class bonding activity doesn't just comprise of him and Yuzuriha but also his other classmates from the first year of his college education. 

Tentatively, the 18-year-old Ootori Itsuki had cooked up a story to fend off any potential admirers - by using his French-born buddy, Yuzuriha as a decoy and 'pretend-boyfriend'. Which, in hindsight is rather easy to misdirect the rest of the class since their interactions and Yuzuriha's habit of gifting people roses on random still take place despite a relentless attempt on his younger twin's part about gifting roses being too misleading to the others at times. Regardless, he has yet to inform his boyfriend yet about this plan of his - since Ootori would need to speak to Yuzuriha first to gauge and see if his friend is agreeable before cluing his legit beau in on this particular ploy of his to fend off unwanted attention from the girls in his new class/school. 

Coming back to his planned activities for the day, following the end of the class bonding session - Yuzuriha and he would be heading off to meet Sazanami and Akatsuki for a high-tea session. In the past, when they were still a part of the Ayanagi Academy renowned Kao Council - they had routine dinner sessions arranged for team-bonding. 

Now, the routine meals session is still on - albeit, the frequencies aren’t as common as the previous year and the timing isn’t as fixed as the past. Now, they met up once in two-three months, and sometimes it isn’t even for a proper meal but just a tea-break session. Still, these meetings keep their friendship stable and in touch. And then, after the high-tea session, he will have his routine family dinner with his parents together with his boyfriend who will be meeting up with him at a later timing before they set off for his family home in the Edogawa ward of Tokyo. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 23rd of September 2018, 7am

Itsuki: Good morning, hopefully, you're already awake. If not, you'll probably see this message around the same time you see me in person. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Yes, Itsuki <3333 I’m already awake, woke up 15 minutes earlier. Na-chan woke me up to inquire on your preferred choice of breakfast, I told him the western menu would be preferable - is that okay for you though? (‘◇’)

Itsuki: Western is fine, I like western food anyway. But I thought Tengenji-kun is more of a fan of traditional Japanese style meals? 

Yuu-chan: Oh, he is… but it's fine. Uwa… I mean, Ugawa-chan is taking charge of the preparation for Kerukeru's breakfast this morning. ^^; Team Hiragi has today off training since the school isn't open… so I think they have all planned for their off-day. Kerukeru has plans to take Uwa-chan out on a date I believe, although… I'm not quite sure what it is they have in mind to do for the day. 

Itsuki: I see… and what are your plans for today? You already knew of my plans, but I have yet to check what are your plans for today. ^^; Outside of the movie session after breakfast with Shiki-chan and Ageha-chan, I only know you would be meeting me and my parents for dinner at my family home. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Breakfast with you, and the rest of the team [Stardust], Movie session with the pseudo-kids [Ageha-chan & Shiki-chan], Lunch with my mom & Aunt Yumiko in Shibuya district, and then I have to make a trip to the company to meet the bosses and discuss Ashu Yuuta’s comeback plans… last but not least, dinner with you and your parents. ^_^ 

Itsuki: I see… so, your other persona is making a comeback? 

Yuu-chan: Yep, likely after the Ayanagi Festival. Might start out doing light activities e.g. modeling or something… ^^; or cameo appearance in drama? No idea yet, let's see what are the plans/suggestions from the bosses and moves on from there. :P 

Itsuki: Ah… okay, I’ll be leaving home now. I’ll see you in 15-20 minutes. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: See you shortly ^_^ ヽ(´ᴗ`✿)

Over at the other side of the town, a tad closer to the Yushima district within the Chiyoda ward of Tokyo where the family home of the Nayuki family is situated. The elder Nayuki twin woke ahead of the younger twin as per the norm on a Sunday morning. Silently, and skillfully - Nayuki Yuki padded out of the room she was sharing with her twin and headed for the bathroom to complete her morning routine. 

Private chat between Kuga Shuu and Nayuki Yuki, 23rd of September 2018, 7.15 am

Yuki: ㇏( ෆั ⌣ ෆั )ﾉցօօժ ʍօɾղíղց Shuu~ <333

Shuu: Good morning, Yuki-chan. ^_^ 

Yuki: What do you have planned for today? (◦ˇ _̆ ˇ◦)

Shuu: Nothing too special. Breakfast with my team & Ootori-senpai. And then I was thinking of popping back home to check-in with my mom. Is there a reason why you are inquiring about my plan for today? 

Yuki: Okay, so no jobs planned for today? 

Shuu: No, the modeling gigs are off-season for now. It would start back up in November... and Stardust commitments will only resume after the Ayanagi Festival. Again, I must ask – were you trying to get me out on a date with you? If so, you only have to say the word... ^_^

Yuki: Alright, you caught me. XD, I need a break, and I decided to spend this ‘break’ with you. So, what’s your opinion? 

Shuu: Of course, I’ll take you out on a date. ^_^ Shall we do lunch or dinner? Speaking of, don’t you need to work on the costumes for the Ayanagi Festival? 

Yuki: We can meet up for lunch first, before popping by your family home in the Tama area to have dinner with your mother. We can even bring dessert, does she likes donuts? ^_^ 

PS: As for the costumes for the Ayanagi Festival, I’ll work on it after I got home. I’ve been working non-stop on the costumes for the upcoming Ayanagi Festival since we dropped off the last set of costumes on a Friday that just passes us by... and I desperately needed a much-deserved break for today. Even Tsumugi is taking time off for today to visit somewhere with Anko-chan. And that, in itself, is something very rare considering Tsumugi’s inner laziness. So, I really kudos Anko-chan for being successful in the attempt to lure Tsumugi out of the house on a Sunday. (◕∀◕ ✿)

Shuu: Okay, that sounds doable. My mother has no particular aversion to donuts from what I know, but don't get too many. Unless you are going to eat together with her, don't buy the donuts in box quantity. She won't be able to finish them. So, I guess I should inform my mom to prepare your share of dinner for this evening?

PS: Where do you have in mind for lunch, this afternoon? And what time shall we meet up? 

Yuki: Yes, you can let your mom knows I’m popping in for dinner this evening. Tell her to skip dessert because we would be bringing in donuts when we go over as well ^_^ 

PS: We can meet a tad earlier around 11.30am near Kanda Train Station? As for lunch, I was thinking of trying out the set lunch at this restaurant - Obon-de-Gohan situated in the building of Yodobashi Akiba, it's on the 8th floor of the building. ( /∇≦* ) [Insert link to Obon-de-Gohan web-page]

Shuu: Oh… interesting, it isn’t a theme-cafe this time around XD

PS: No objections to trying out the restaurant you suggested, the pricing on the menu listed on the web-page seems reasonable too. ヅ

Yuki: Good, after lunch we can swing by the - Jack in the donuts cafe located on the first floor of the shopping mall too. （‐＾ ▽ ＾‐）

PS: You would be happy to know that the mall comes with a parking facility of its own. ^_^ The parking rate is 600yen for the first hour and subsequent half-hour at 300 yen. Make sure you have exact change for the parking service because it's machine can't take in big notes. 

Shuu: That’s good to know, at least, now I don’t have to go around looking for a public parking facility that is very hard to come by. 

PS: Out of curiosity, I can understand the need to meet-up earlier to avoid the lunch rush crowd. But, why did you pick the Kanda Train Station as the meet-up point?

Yuki: Yep（‐＾ ▽ ＾‐）

PS: Oh, I pick the Kanda Train Station because that is where I am dropping Tsumugi off for her meet-up with Anko-chan. Tsumugi might be too lazy to step out of the house otherwise, so I figured it best for me to send her off before meeting you for our planned date. (ृ ´͈ ᵕ `͈ ृ )ु

Shuu: I see, okay. I’ll see you later at 11.30am at the Kanda Train Station then, I’ll let you know where I’m at when I arrived at the passenger pick-up point so you can come over and meet up with me. 

Yuki: ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑) ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ

By the time Nayuki Yuki emerged out from the powder room, and entered the kitchen to assist her mother out with the task of breakfast preparation work… Tsumugi has just woken up from her sleep due to the feel of a full bladder. Deciding that she has urgent need to empty her bladder, Nayuki Tsumugi finally left the warm cocoon of her blanket and left the bedroom for the toilet cubicle facility that is situated just directly across the hall from the room she was sharing with her twin. 

“Ara, I’m amazed that you’re already awake.” Nayuki Yuki commented when she headed back into her room to get herself changed out of her pajamas and to wake her sister up as according to her mother’s instruction. The elder Nayuki twin was met with the sight of an empty bed that belongs to Tsumugi. 

"...I woke to the feel of a full bladder, and the fact that I dream about visiting a public toilet in my sleep is basically a signal and omen for me to wake up and do something about my full bladder before I actually wet my bed while using the 'toilet' in my dream." Nayuki Tsumugi deadpans in response, having visited and 'used' the toilet in her dream once before - the younger Nayuki twin was very certain that if she didn't wake up when she feels the urge to 'do business'. ..wetting her bed in her sleep is essentially going to take place for real.

"Ah… I see…" Nayuki Yuki nodded, not questioning the logic of her younger twin's words at all. Because she had seen it happen once so she knew not to underestimate a dream about visiting a toilet facility. These days, she took a page out from her sister's diary - when she started dreaming about wanting to visit the toilet facility in her sleep, she knew to wake up and use the actual facility in reality. Because she really does not wish to wake up to the smell and knowledge that she had wet her bed unintentionally when she's already old enough to know not to 'wet' the bed like little kids. 

In the dormitory building, Chiaki Takafumi woke to the sound of his childhood friend bustling about the room. Sneaking a look at the display screen of his mobile gadget, the gray-haired teen nearly let the sound of a groan slipped from his lips. Thankfully, he caught himself in time as he has no inclination to listen to a lengthy lecture coming from his childhood friend. The timing is 7.45 am, a good 15 minutes away from 8am - his usual waking hours on a weekend. While he would love to sleep till noon on a Sunday, Chiaki wasn't quite allowed the luxury when he was sharing rooms with his childhood friend. 

Considering that Chiaki’s usual waking time for a weekday is around 6.45am, while Fuyusawa’s waking time is even earlier… since the aquamarine-haired teen has the habit of packing his school bag only in the morning, instead of doing it the night before. The fact that Fuyusawa Ryo had allowed him to sleep in until 8am on a Sunday morning, which is a non-school day and not expecting him to be functional by 7.30am is already considered a privilege. 

Since 7am is usually the time Fuyusawa Ryo wakes on a Sunday to start getting ready for the day ahead, then again - the aquamarine-haired teen never slept later than 11pm on most days. The few times Fuyusawa slept late, and allowed himself some additional time for sleep - the teen still makes it a point to wake up before 7.45am comes around. So, really… sometimes Chiaki wonders if he had made a wrong decision to reside in the dorm instead of commuting to and fro the school from home. It’s not as though his family home is too far out for him to commute to and fro daily, but then again… he’s already finishing his third year at school by the current point of time. So, contemplating on such trivial issues is already a little too late. 

Still lazy to wake up and go about his day, Chiaki decides to laze in bed on the upper bunk and observe his childhood friend going about getting ready for the day ahead instead. 

"Ryo, are you going somewhere this morning?" Chiaki inquires when he noticed the number of clothes taken out from his friend's wardrobe and later hangs back in, only to retrieve a new piece of attire from within the closet. 

“Yes. I’m meeting my mother for breakfast at Daikanyama Blu Jam Cafe in Shibuya at about 9am. After that, I am meeting Anko for a late lunch around noon hours in Tachikawa.” Fuyusawa Ryo answered easily enough, seeing as the last time he had met Anko for an outing - it was on the 8th of the month. Keeping to their agreement of fortnight meet-up, it’s only natural for them to have an outing planned for the 23rd of September as well. 

“Oh~ Tachikawa, were you guys planning to visit the Showa Kinen Park?” Chiaki inquires, seeing as that’s the only point of interest he had known to be in the Tachikawa area. 

“...Erm, no. Anko’s actually visiting the Showa Kinen Park with a few of her friends, they had some history project to work on… so, they were going to visit the Showa Emperor Memorial Museum during the morning part of the day. That’s ultimately the reason why we are meeting up in the Tachikawa area, anyway, I’ll keep the Showa Kinen Park as a possible outing venue for the next time. For today, I think we will stick to lunch in the area and then later pop by the Polar Science Museum for a look.” Fuyusawa Ryo responded, correcting his childhood friend’s assumption that they would be spending their time in the Showa Kinen Park. 

"Ah… I see I supposed that's true enough… seeing as the Showa Kinen Park closed around 4.30pm. Even if she is open to the idea of going back to the park, it seems a little pointless since the park is so big and yet there isn't much time to visit the entire place. It seems silly to pay for the park entry ticket only to visit one to two places in the park… I guess, it does make sense to find something else to do while in the area. Was that your idea to visit the Polar Science Museum though?" Chiaki mused aloud, directing a curious gaze at his friend. 

“I supposed it is, and besides since the polar science museum is situated within the local autonomy university - it’s a free entry museum, thus I figured it wouldn’t hurt to swing by and have a look. Although, I’m kind of at a loss of what to do after the visit to the polar science museum though…” Fuyusawa admitted. 

"Well… there's a cinema around the area I believe, so if worst comes to worst… there is always the option of watching a movie. You just have to check out the shows screening at present, and try to find something that you would want to spend money and watch. A bit of advice here, don't just pick the movie on your own - ask Anko if she's okay with your choice of the film first. When it comes down to movie sessions, always make it a point to pick something that both of you are okay with watching. It's pointless to watch something with an uninterested party… I'm sure you wouldn't want Anko to drift off to la-la-land mid-movie." Chiaki Takafumi reminded his friend out of goodwill, as he finally had it in him to leave his bed and grab the toiletries as he headed towards the direction of the common bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. 

“...” 

Downstairs in the dormitory dining room, Ootori Itsuki's arrival was greeted enthusiastically by his cohort of students. Kasugano Shion, on the other hand, took one look inside the dormitory dining room and promptly decides to send his roommate Irinatsu in, to collect his breakfast tray and then bring it out to him. Instead of dining in the dining room, he decided to dine in the privacy of his dorm room instead. Albeit, to eat in the dorm room, they probably have to open the window to air out the smell of food from the room afterward. But Kasugano would very much prefer airing out his dorm room after breakfast than to sit in the dining room to finish up his breakfast meal, because really… with his luck, he wouldn't be surprised if he was treated to a first-eye view of how the OtoHoshi couple interacted with one another. 

“...You are serious about avoiding Ootori-senpai at all costs?” Irinatsu Masashi felt his lips twitching as he asks his pink-haired friend in response. 

Kasugano Shion nodded in affirmation in response to his friend's inquiry, and Irinatsu was silent for a minute before sighing aloud as he said. "Fine, but if you intend to avoid crossing paths with the OtoHoshi couple for the entire period that Ootori-senpai is around today, perhaps you should consider heading out for today until lunchtime. As far as I know, Ootori-senpai is not just here to enjoy breakfast with his students - but that he also has a movie session scheduled in the student's lounge of the dorm with his pseudo-family for some 'family' time." 

“...Is the library opens today?” Kasugano Shion then turns towards his blond friend and asks. 

"The school's library is, of course, not open. However, if you are talking about the public library. Then yes, they are open on Sundays. The Bunkyo Kuritsu Yushima Library opens at 9am and closes at 7pm on a Sunday, and the Chiyoda City Shoheimachikado Library opens at 9am and closes at 8pm daily. If you are thinking of doing homework, while in the library. I recommend that you used the Bunkyo Kuritsu Yushima Library. Although they only have 20 seats available in the library, they did not limit the time you can use the seating… unlike the Chiyoda City Shoheimachikado Library - the use of the seats is limited to an hour timing. And they do not allow the use of the laptop in the library for the Chiyoda City Shoheimachikado Library, the Bunkyo Kuritsu Yushima Library, on the other hand, has no such restrictions. Although, I would say the Study Room Cube is the best if you wish to spend a lot of time on the homework but it isn't free and they charged for the use of their room. In particular, to use their service - you need to sign up as a member and paid for a package of monthly rental atop of the membership fee of 2000yen. That is only good if you need a conducive environment to study the entire year-round if you are just looking for somewhere that you can study in peace on an ad-hoc basis, the library is still better but you must pick a suitable library that will fit your purpose." Irinatsu Masashi responded to his friend's inquiry then, going as far as to provide suggestions to his pink-haired friend about the closest public libraries that Kasugano could visit. 

"Thank you, I will check out the Bunkyo Kuritsu Yushima Library then. Is it within walking distance?" Kasugano inquires next, as he mostly uses the school library when necessary… he isn't quite aware of the distance for the surrounding libraries. 

"Yes, a 10 minutes' walk from Ochanomizu station, so that means it's about a 15 minutes walk from our current location. You can use the Google Maps app for the shorter route selection, there are 2-3 possible routes that one could walk over to the library building." Irinatsu offers, and with that, he stepped into the dining room to bring the breakfast tray out for his roommate to bring it back to their dorm room for consumption. 

With Kasugano taking breakfast in the dorm room, and Fuyusawa being out for the day. Breakfast in the dining room for the current members of the present Kao Council only comprises of Irinatsu Masashi, Chiaki Takafumi and the still slightly under the weather but no longer having a fever - Shiki Toma. Among the members, Shiki Toma was the last to arrive, and when he entered the dining-room - he had on a thick sweater pull-over his top to keep him warm. 

“Yo, Shiki~ How are you feeling this morning?” Irinatsu waved at his friend cheerfully in greeting upon sighting the entry of the auburn-haired teen. 

“Lethargic as always, but my head no longer feels heavy like yesterday morning so I’ll take that as a good sign that I’m on the path to recovery.” Shiki Toma shrugged his response, as he settled down in a seat that’s opposite from his two friends. 

"Good morning, Shiki-chan. Sad to say, you can only have porridge this morning." Hoshitani Yuuta appears on-site as though on cue then, and with his arrival, he brought Shiki the set of breakfast comprising of a bowl of porridge cooked in chicken broth for flavor, and garnish with the standard simple ingredients. These standard ingredients included salted salmon shreds, nori seaweed shreds, chopped scallions, and pickled plum. 

Shiki pouted in response at Yuuta’s words but didn’t argue with the green-eyed teen, after all, it’s not as though he could declare himself recovered from the cold-bug since he still has some residual coughing fits and runny nose symptoms. 

While the OtoHoshi pseudo-family headed off to the student’s lounge for their prearranged movie session - watching the DVD of the musical film, ‘Miss Saigon’. Kuga Shuu decides to head back to his shared dorm room to finish up some of his homework, before venturing out to meet up with his girlfriend. 

“How rare… you are actually doing your homework…” was the comment that greeted Kuga’s ears when Tsukigami Kaito returns from his work-out session out in the fitness park outdoors, a few minutes away from the dormitory building. 

"...Well duh, it isn't as though the homework is going to write themselves with just a stare at them. Since I have got some spare time on hand - I figure I ought to finish them up before other distractions came up. And I seriously doubt I would be in the mood for homework by the time I got back from my visit to my mother back home." Kuga Shuu deadpans in response to his fellow roommate, a certain navy-haired teen who is also known for being a closet-gossip. 

“And what time are you swinging by your mother’s place?” Tsukigami inquires, out of curiosity. 

“Late afternoon, but I’m leaving the dorm around mid-morning. I’m meeting Yuki-chan for lunch.” Kuga Shuu responded, a small smile tugging at his lips. It has been some time since he gets to go on a date with his girlfriend, considering how busy his girlfriend was between juggling schoolwork and the constant need to work on the design and creation of their costumes for the two back-to-back performances scheduled for him and his team. 

"Ah… someone has a date schedule, no wonder, you seem to be in a good mood throughout breakfast. Speaking of, do you have any idea where that friend of yours was? I was thinking something was amiss earlier on, with the way you appear to be in a good mood - miraculously, your friend didn't jump in and starts fishing around for juicy gossips to satisfy his gossiping nature." Tsukigami Kaito commented aloud then, bringing up the absence of a certain gray-eyed teen from Team Hiragi since early this morning. 

"Ah… Tora was summoned home yesterday evening. One of his mother's relatives decides to swing by Tokyo for a visit and is staying at their place, so his mother calls him back home for some family bonding time." Kuga responded, providing his roommate with the information relating to his childhood friend's whereabouts easily enough. 

“I see… so, where’s Tora’s mother from? I know she’s a doctor, though… and she has a private clinic set up in the Chiyoda ward.” Tsukigami Kaito inquires, having had the opportunity to see the mother of Toraishi Izumi, the day before since that was who the dorm caretaker had called in for a house-visit of the patient, none other than the infamous head of the present Kao Council for the cold-bug ailment. 

“Tochigi, Tora’s mom was born and raised in the Tochigi Prefecture in the Shimotsuga district, in a city named Shimotsuke. She graduated from the Jichi Medical University in Shimotsuke and was later attached to the Tokyo University Hospital for her 2 years industrial attachment program. That was where Tora’s parents met one another, and from there - they move on to date and eventually got hitched and have Tora a few years after they got married.” Kuga responded, grinning at the look of stupor on the face of his roommate. 

"Wait… Tora's parents met one another in Tokyo University Hospital? What was Tora's father's occupation?!" Tsukigami Kaito was a little stunned by the information received, and so, he decides to clarify. 

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm certain it's also medical related. Because I know Tora's dad and mom's relationship did not originate from a doctor-patient type of relations. They were co-workers, and that their educational background is on-par with one another so I'm quite sure Tora's dad isn't a nurse or in the nursing profession. They were both attached to the Tokyo University Hospital for their 2 years Industrial Attachment Program." Kuga Shuu shrugged, and that was about as far information he knew of his childhood friend. 

"...Somehow, looking at Toraishi, I have trouble believing that he grew up in a family with parents both in the medical professions." Tsukigami Kaito eventually said, shaking his head as he reels from the sheer disbelief that engulfs his senses following the unloading of this information on him by his stoic teammate. 

“Well, I’m his childhood friend and I questioned it all the same as well.” Kuga Shuu shrugged his response, as he refocused his attention back to the homework he has been doing before his roommate comes back into the room. 

In the meantime, Toraishi Izumi who has been summoned back home to keep his mother's relative company and to bond with his cousin, who would be moving over to stay at his family home in Meguro, Tokyo in preparation for the entrance exams into the renowned Tokyo University Medical Faculty… was very much desperate to escape the house. He quite had enough of appearing 'stupid' in front of his studious cousin, now. And Toraishi was immensely grateful that he has the insight to reside in the school dormitory now, because really… if he were to stay at his family home, he would be going nutters in no time. 

Sensing the underlying agitation from her son, Toraishi’s mother nodded her consent for the teen to leave the home for the outside. 

“Where’s Izumi-kun going?” Higurashi Hozumi, the cousin of Toraishi Izumi from the mother’s side of the family suddenly inquires when he noticed Izumi excusing himself from the living room for the main door of the house. 

"Hozumi-kun, don't bother about Izumi. He's just heading out for some errands, after all, he does need to report back at his school dorm later this afternoon." Toraishi Inako, the mother of Toraishi Izumi, hurried to reassure her nephew who she is currently housing in her humble abode while the 18-year-old prepared for the entrance exams into the renowned Tokyo University Medical School. 

“While on the subject, which school is Izumi studying in - now?” Higurashi Inami, the elder brother of Toraishi Inako, and maternal uncle of Toraishi Izumi inquires.

“The Ayanagi Academy - High School Division. He’s in the second year of the Musical Department for the infamous Ayanagi Academy, at present.” Toraishi Inako responded with a demure smile on her lips, while hoping that her brother would not deem it necessary to inquire about why Izumi didn’t choose to follow in her footsteps to pursue an education that is more of the academic nature. 

“...Ayanagi Academy, infamous at that? What’s the institution famous for?” Higurashi Inami questioned, furrowing his brows as he inquires his sister. 

"Ayanagi Academy is infamous for producing talents for the entertainment industries." It was Hozumi that responded to his father's inquiry. While he didn't know the school name as well - he didn't miss the mention of the 'Musical Department' in his aunt's earlier response. So, he gathered and surmised that the school is infamous in producing inspiring young talents for the entertainment industries. 

"Oh… so, Izumi is going to pursue a future career in media works?" Higurashi Inami then commented while he was wondering why his nephew chooses to pursue a career in the media industry as opposed to the medical fields since that was what his sister and brother-in-law's occupation is - the man didn't press for an explanation from his sister. Because really not everyone could handle the stress of working in the medical fields. Even his three kids, only Hozumi inspired to become a doctor like himself. His daughter had picked the route of becoming a forensic specialist, while his eldest son had decided to go into the liberal arts department instead. So, really - who was he to comment about his sister's only son choosing to pursue a career in the media industry instead of succeeding his sister's work in the medical fields. 

"Yes. I believed that was Izumi's childhood dream and wish." Toraishi Inako responded with a nod, glad that her brother didn't press further into the subject. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Okay, so this chapter saw the unraveling of Toraishi's family background XD so, his mother is a doctor and his father, while not reveal in the chapter based on my fic setting is an Optometrist. Hence, both are medical personnel… XD Did anyone see that coming? :P 
> 
> Time to go, and Thursday morning I have a meeting so I need to get a start on Chapter 156 soon XD I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter XD See you tomorrow!


	156. 23rd of September: Meeting Hayami Ko, the property agent…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, alright - 23rd of Sept is yet another long day. I had no idea, how long it would goes... ^^; because a lot of things is going on concurrently ^^;
> 
> 1\. Yuzu and Yumiko met the property agent - Hayami Ko  
2\. Toraishi decides to heed Tatsumi advice and go cycling at Showa Kinen Park... after a conversation in the GC.  
3\. Tsumugi met up with Anko and went to Showa Kinen Park as well.   
4\. KugaYuki on their lunch date.   
5\. Some info of Tatsumi's parents' reveal in the GC of Team Hiragi too :P

Toraishi Izumi, upon leaving home, walked around the town aimlessly before deciding to buzz his childhood friend - Shuu, up for a chat. 

Private chat between Kuga Shuu and Toraishi Izumi, 23rd of September 2018, 9am

Tora: Shuu, I’m outside now and I’m bored. >_<

Shuu: Go pester someone else, I’m busy. 

Tora: Busy with what? Today’s Sunday!

Shuu: I know today’s Sunday. I’m busy with homework now if you must know. 

Tora: You can do the homework later, can’t you? 

Shuu: Nope, I’m meeting Yuki-chan for a lunch date and later on, we are going to spend the better part of the evening with my mother. So, nope… I have to do my homework now because I wouldn’t have time for them later. =_=; 

PS: Why don’t you go and pester Kitahara instead? 

Toraishi Izumi sighed aloud, forgoing the notion to pester Kitahara - the teen would be meeting up with his family members for brunch today. Seeing as the team leader of Team Sazanami is his roommate over at the school dorm at present, of course, the gray-eyed teen was already clued in about his roommate’s weekend plans. In fact, he had distinctively overheard Kitahara specifically telling him not to harass him on Sunday before he left the dorm for his family home upon receiving the summon from his mother to come home yesterday evening. 

So, in the end, Toraishi Izumi randomly picked a cafe in the area and order himself some quick bites and a drink while he buzzed his teammates up for a chat on the GC of Team Hiragi instead. There are many cafes near the Meguro train station. Among them, includes the iconic Starbucks but since Starbucks is quite commonly seen and he has visited the branch near the dorm of the Ayanagi Academy far too many times to count… Toraishi decides to give the cafe - St. Marc, a try this time around. 

The cafe interior looks nice and classy, and despite it being a Sunday - the cafe isn’t as crowded as one would expect. Then again, the timing is still early - and typically nobody would wake and venture outdoors so early in the morning on a Sunday. The same would have applies for Toraishi as well, if he hasn’t been so desperate to escape his family home in an attempt to get away from his studious cousin. 

Thankfully, his uncle Inami and his cousin Hozumi has decided to squeeze and share the guest room on the first floor of his family home last night. It was torturing enough for Toraishi Izumi to endure the fact that he has spent his Saturday evening completing homework under his cousin’s guidance, he would have kittens if his mother wanted him to share his room with his cousin. The gray-eyed teen was jarred out from his thoughts when he heard the sound of the service staff behind the counter addressing him. 

“Good morning, sir. What would you like to have?” the waitress behind the cashier counter inquires, her voice drawing Toraishi out from his thoughtful state of mind. 

“Oh… right, erm… I would like to have a sandwich set, dine-in.” Toraishi Izumi hurried to respond, as his eyes rapidly scanned the menu in front of him. 

"And what drink would you like to have?" The waitress behind the cashier counter asks as she keyed the order into the cash system. 

"I would like to have the iced tea for my sandwich set. Thank you." Toraishi then responded, after scanning through the list of beverages that were given as part of the options for the drinks upon ordering a breakfast morning set. 

“That would be 520yen, thank you.” The cashier then quoted Toraishi the amount of money his order would cost while another staff behind the counter starts bustling around to prepare his orders. With his order given to the cafe’s staff, Toraishi stepped aside towards the food collection point and waited for his food to be ready. 

Once he collected his tray of food, Toraishi Izumi starts scanning the cafe for available seats. Since he is dining alone, he didn't want to take up too much space so he ended up taking a seat in the outdoor seating area where it mostly comprises of, table seating meant for 2 people. Setting his tray of food down on the table, Toraishi Izumi took his mobile device out and use the camera function to snap a picture of the morning set he had ordered earlier before updating his Instagram with the caption of 'trying out the morning set at the renowned St. Marc cafe for the first time ever~'

Following the update of his Instagram account, Toraishi spends a few minutes scrolling through the news feed of his Instagram app checking out his friends' latest update. After catching up all that he could catch up on the social media platforms, and completely running out of things to occupy himself for the time being. Toraishi took a bite of his sandwich as he typed in a text message into his messenger app and sending the text into the GC that comprises solely of his fellow teammates.

Group-chat of Team Hiragi [Tora, Ugawa-chan, Tatsumi, Sawatari, Inu] - 23rd of September, 9.15am

Tora: (๑ö◡ö)۶ Good morning, guys~ what’s up with the lot of you, today? 

Sawatari: Good morning, nothing much. We planned to do our homework for the afternoon half of the day. Is there a reason why you’re asking this? 

Tora: Oh, Sawatari… the ‘we’ in your response refers to?

PS: I’m asking because I’m bored… 

Sawatari: Tatsumi and myself, of course. 

PS: And may I know what were you doing now? 

Tora: I see, any idea what the others are doing today? 

PS: Breakfast at the St. Marc cafe in Meguro station, East Exit. (*^◇^) _旦

Sawatari: I see… I’m not sure what’s going on with Inu, but Ugawa-chan is out with Tengenji-kun on a date. I heard they are going to visit the Noh theatre to watch a performance by the Mochizuki triplets? 

Tora: I see… @Inu, what are you doing today? 

PS: Noh performance eh… and you didn't go along with them? I would have thought you would be interested in performances that aren't of a musical nature. ^_^

Sawatari: =_=; I might be interested in learning/watching a Noh performance just as I’m equally interested in learning more about the Kabuki performances. I am, however, not inclined to tag behind them as a third wheel when the two of them are obviously going out on a date…

Inu: Hmm… I have a performance as the ‘Shuumai Dog’ mascot for the restaurant at every 3 hours interval for today. Would you like to join me? 

Tora: O_O||| Thanks but no thanks. I’ll find something else to occupy my time. =_=;

PS: @Sawatari, you can always invite Tatsumi along and that will solve the third wheel situation, won’t it? （´౪)

Sawatari: Technically, I could. But, Tatsumi isn’t interested in such performances… and I do not wish to bore him to death. Either way, it’s fine - I’ll settle for picking up information and knowledge of these traditional arts through books and the internet for now. 

Tora: LMAO~ either that or you could wait for Tengenji to send you invitation tickets to his next Kabuki performances. You wouldn't be a third wheel then since Tengenji would be performing on-stage XD as long as you avoid going backstage with Ugawa-chan, you wouldn't be stuck in an awkward atmosphere. :P 

Tatsumi: Tora, I thought you were summoned home by your mother last night for some family bonding time? Why are you complaining about being bored now? 

PS: If you are bored, you can consider doing some exercise/training? 

Tora: In response to your question, I was indeed summoned home last night by my mother. Apparently, her elder brother [my uncle] and his son [my cousin] has swung by for a visit from the Tochigi Prefecture. They are here exploring and looking into a suitable cram school to enroll my cousin in. My cousin has the intention to sit for the entrance exams into the medical school of Tokyo University in February next year. So, they are sourcing out the city of Tokyo to find out more information on the available cram school at present, and also to source for an ideal and affordable place for my cousin to stay while he's in Tokyo prepping for the university entrance exams. 

Anyway, my mother after finding out the reason behind my relatives' visit has offered to house my cousin during the period whereby, he would be attending cram school in preparation for the entrance exams to Tokyo University. Of course, lodging would be provided free-of-charge for my cousin since we are relatives, after all. Besides, our family home does come with an extra guest room that could be utilized as my cousin's temporary sleeping quarters until he started school with Tokyo University and shifted officially into the dormitory facility offered by the university. 

PS: Exercise... perhaps, I can consider renting a bike and go cycling or something. The question now is where to go cycling? I definitely do not wish to cycle around town, a tad pointless since I know every cranny and nook in this neighborhood already. So, if I were to go cycling – I would prefer to cycle through somewhere with scenic views. Suggestions, anyone?

Sawatari: I would say Lake Okutama area, but it might be a tad too far out since the lake spans part of the western Tokyo area & the Yamanashi Prefecture. 

Tora: Too far out indeed, kindly give me suggestions within Tokyo itself. I do not wish to go out of the Tokyo boundaries. 

Tatsumi: Out of curiosity, how old is your cousin? (‘◇’)

PS: If you wish to remain in the Tokyo area for scenic cycling route. You can try the Showa Kinen Park. They have a 14m cycling track if I'm not mistaken. They do bicycle rental too at the rate of 410yen for 3 hours. Also, you can have a look at the flowers in full bloom for the Autumn season - so, rest assured that the route would most definitely be considered scenic. Best of all, the location is in Tachikawa, in the western part of Tokyo. So, you need not go out of the Tokyo boundaries unlike Lake Sagami which is in the Kanagawa prefecture and the Kasai Rinkai Koen which is in Chiba. 

PPS: Alternatively, you can do cycling on the 10km track in Lake Tama area. Scenic - most definitely, but it’s about 2 hours away from your present location. Showa Kinen Park, on the other hand, is only about 1 hour 12 minutes away. You can easily reach Tachikawa station through the use of JR Yamanote Line, alight at Shinjuku and hop onto the JR Chuo Line bound for Takao direction and alight at Tachikawa. After that, it’s just a 7 minutes' walk from the Tachikawa station to the Showa Kinen Park. 

Tora: My cousin's the same age as Hiragi-senpai if you really must know. 

PS: O-O||| Why do you know so much about the cycling routes in Tokyo? You don’t look the type that does cycling as a hobby… ^^; 

Tatsumi: (´╹‸╹`) Huh? Wait… wait a minute… he's the same age as Hiragi-senpai? Then why is he only aiming to start college next year? Typically, the entrance exams for university begin in Feb and the term starts in April. Students are typically encouraged to sit for the colleges' entrance exams before high school graduation to secure a spot in their preferred choice of studies. Why didn't he take the exams earlier on in the year? If he did, there isn't a need to attend a cram school now - isn't it? 

PS: Cycling isn't my hobby but it's my parents' hobbies. They met one another through cycling events if I recall correctly. My dad used to be a member of his university cycling club, and my mom is an avid supporter of such a sports event. Anyway, the story of how they met aside - I know of these routes because these are the places my parents used to go on dates and my dad likes telling them to me when I'm younger because he doesn't know any decent bedtime stories. So, he spends the bedtime story timing telling me of which cycling track is the most scenic. =_=; I think my mom packed us for a picnic over at one of these mentioned scenic routes for cyclists before. ^^; 

Tora: Typically, that would be the case but then…he has his mind set upon the idea of attending the medical school of the renowned Tokyo University and not the local University of the area where he resided with his family members. My mother’s family resides in the Tochigi Prefecture, and while there are two medical schools in the area - my cousin is not interested in any of them. Instead, he wanted to enroll in the renowned medical school of Japan and based on statistics record - that means the Tokyo University. 

However, since the entrance exams are typically scheduled to take place in February - he can't take the exams in Tokyo when he still needs to attend some of the classes in his school in Tochigi prefecture. So, he has to wait a year in between. Hence, he is looking towards the idea of attending a cram school to fit in some extra studying time, until the point for him to sit for the entrance exams comes around. 

PS: Anyway, his idea of a weekend past-time is to visit a library which I politely declined. To leave home, I cooked up some half-arse excuse of having to run an errand so now I'm left to wanders about the town aimlessly. 

Sawatari: LMAO~ Go take Tatsumi's advice and pop by the Tachikawa area then. There's a shopping mall - more than once if I recall correctly that you could occupy your time with. There's also a movie theater in the area, and a couple of museums in the district. Better yet, you can go cycling in the park. ^_^ 

PS: Of course, you also do have the option of coming back into the dorm to work on your homework. ^_^ It’s all in your hands, really. 

Tora: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I'll say 'no' to your suggestion of heading back to the dorm for homework because I've already completed them =_=; I'll decide what to do when I reached the area, now I'm going to finish up my breakfast and hop onto the train to Tachikawa. Thanks, guys, for the suggestions. See you later tonight in the dorm. ^_^

Closing the messenger app, Toraishi moved on to open up his browser app on the mobile device and did a quick Google search on the operating hours of the Showa Kinen Park. Next, he switches over to the Google Maps function to check the amount of time needed to travel from his current location to the Showa Kinen Park using the public transport system. Deciding that the directions given to him by his team leader - Tatsumi Rui, is the shortest route available, he shrugged and moved on to the app Trip-adviser and check out the kind of things he could do to occupy himself in the area of Tachikawa. 

All in, with the inclusion of the 7 minutes' walk from Tachikawa station to the Showa Kinen Park - the entire traveling time would last for 1 hour 12 minutes which is still long, but not as long as the other route offered to reach the destination. Still, Toraishi Izumi swears if he wasn't so desperate to escape from his studious cousin and his ever-serious surgeon uncle, he wouldn’t want to spend his precious Sunday morning visiting a park alone. How pathetic this was… oh well, at least he could take comfort in the knowledge that it isn’t Summer at the present point in time, so the heat isn’t as unbearable. 

While Toraishi Izumi is on his way over to the city of Tachikawa situated in the western part of Tokyo for a visit to the infamous Showa Kinen Park which also housed the Showa Emperor Memorial Museum where the younger Nayuki twins has it in mind to visit alongside Fudo Anko, and a few of the other classmates for their history project, later on, today. The younger Nayuki twins - Nayuki Tsumugi is still sitting in the dining area of her family home enjoying the lovely breakfast her mother had prepared for their consumption this morning. As the breakfast meal progressed, the Nayuki parents decide to ask about their daughters' plans for the day. 

“Oh… we are taking a break off the costumes making for today. Tsumugi has plans to go out with a friend of ours and some classmates to the Showa Kinen Park, they were assigned a history project to research into the contributions the Showa Emperor has made to the country so they were going to swing by the Showa Emperor Memorial Museum situated in the Memorial park later today for information gathering. After that, I’m not sure what Tsumugi has it in mind to do… but I’m off to meet Shuu for lunch. I’ll drop Tsumugi off at the meet-up point where she’s going to meet up with Anko-chan before I head off to meet up with Shuu for our lunch date.” Nayuki Yuki darted a look towards her side where her twin was busy sipping away at the breakfast beverage served, having no intention to speak - sighed inwardly and took over the task of informing their parents of their upcoming plans for the day ahead. 

“I see… good, the two of you have been cooped up at home for too long. Taking a break every now and then is necessary as that would help to refresh your minds. I was going to hurl the two of you off for a picnic if neither of you has made plans for today, but since plans have already been made - I’ll just readjust my original plan and took your dad out for a movie date instead.” Nayuki Naho, the mother of the Nayuki siblings nodded as she responded to her daughters’ response. 

“Huh? A movie date…? was that in the plan before?” Nayuki Yahiko, the head of the family then turns towards his wife, looking rather bewildered by the turn of events. 

“It wasn’t before, but it is now.” Nayuki Naho shrugged, throwing a look at her husband daring the man to contradict her words. 

"..." Nayuki Yahiko wisely remains silent, not that he was whipped or anything - he just didn't think there's a need to argue over something this trivial. Besides, it wasn't as though he had anything against the idea of watching a movie with his wife. The question now is, whether they are going to watch the movie in the cinema or not. 

The time is 9.45am, always one for punctuality - Hoshino Yumiko had dragged her elder twin with her along for the meeting she had scheduled with the property agent, about 30 minutes ahead of the scheduled meet-up timing. 

"Seriously, it takes only a 5 minutes' walk from my apartment to the designated meeting place - is there a need to drag me out of bed so early?!" Hoshino Yuzu complained to her younger twin and questioned the logic behind her sister's thinking patterns. 

"Come on, I need you functional and awake to help me analyze things. And you can't function until you get a good cup of coffee into your system and hence exactly the reason why we need to arrive at the meeting place ahead of the property agent who we are going to meet up shortly at 10am." Hoshino Yumiko responded as she dragged her elder twin with her into the Starbucks coffee house situated over at the north exit point of the Yoyogi-Uehara train station, within the Shibuya district of Tokyo. 

"..." Hoshino Yuzu has got no words for her younger twin's response, so in the end, she just goes along with Yumiko's decision. By the time, the property agent - the young man of 35-years-old, Hayami Ko, entered the Starbucks cafe… the Hoshino sisters were already seated in the coffee house for at least 15 minutes. 

"Good morning, ladies. I'm Hayami Ko, the property agent. May I know who is the one that contacts me about needing to find an apartment?" Hayami Ko inquires, upon reaching the area where the Hoshino siblings sat. Upon realizing that he was staring, the young man was shaken out from his stunned-like reaction at the pair of identical twins in front of him when he caught the smirk pulling on the lips of one of the ladies. 

"That would be me, I'm Hoshino Yumiko and this is my elder twin sister - Yuzu. She's helping me along on my apartment hunt." Yumiko then waves her hands briefly to catch the property agent's attention, indicating to the young man that she's the actual client while her twin is just here to provide opinions and feedback. 

"Right… so, based on the brief conversation we had the day before - we've established the fact that you are looking to rent a place. Have you got anything in mind about what type of housing you are looking to rent?" Hayami Ko then sat himself down in the empty seat opposite of the twins and hurried to focus his attention on the job. Withdrawing a notepad and pen from his shirt's pocket, the 35-year-old promptly starts asking questions and taking down relevant notes about the client's expectation of the rental property. 

"Erm… well, first of all - I would like a short commute to my work. My work-place is in the Chiyoda district, so I would prefer it if I could get somewhere in the Chiyoda area if possible. I am open to another district if the traveling time is less than an hour on public transport. Secondly, being near to public transport is a must because I don't have a driving license. Third, I'm living alone so I don't need a very big space… but I would still like to have ample entertaining space in the place I'm renting as I might invite friends and relatives over for a visit every now and then." Hoshino Yumiko then started to list off the number of conditions she has in regards to the rental properties she is interested in finding. 

“I see… that’s doable, and what are the expectations for the place itself? What would you like to have in the rental place?” Hayami Ko prompted, as he ready himself for more notes taking. 

"Okay, first of all - a separate toilet and shower space is a must. I resided overseas before my return to Japan, so I'm quite accustomed to having a separate shower and toilet space. Secondly, I need a full kitchen - at least a 2-gas range stove-top because I tend to do my own cooking when I'm free." Hoshino Yumiko then responded, placing a strong emphasis on the kitchen space since she had heard from her colleagues that some apartments' kitchen is so small that it really wasn't a functional space. 

“Alright, and how many rooms would you like to have in the apartment?” Hayami Ko, the property agent, clarifies. 

"I would like to have at least 2 rooms, not that I'm expecting to have guests staying over… but because I have a lot of books for my job so I might need additional space to keep the books, and of course, in case I have guests over for a brief period and they need somewhere to crash and nap for a bit during the day." Yumiko responded, knowing full well that in Japan - one cannot just allow their visitors or guests to stay the night without informing the landlord in advance. But having visitors over during the day time is allowed. 

“Okay, and now for the most important question. How much are you looking to spend on a per month basis for the rental?” Finally, the property agent asks the most important question when it comes down to apartment hunting. 

"Not more than 200,000yen a month would be preferable." Hoshino Yumiko responded. 

“Good, at least that gives me a rough idea on your budget and where to start.” Hayami Ko nodded in response, and just by looking at the budget - he knew getting an apartment in the Chiyoda district wouldn’t be realistic. Since most of these apartments in the Chiyoda district are new-built, so the rental rates are typically above what the client is willing to spend. So, he is really relieved to know that the client is open to other areas as long as the commuting time is less than an hour to her work-place. 

“Great, so when can we start viewing the apartment?” Hoshino Yumiko then inquires, because she is really very eager to start her apartment hunt. 

“Well, if you are open to other areas - we can actually start the apartment viewing today. I have one apartment in mind that is nearby.” Hayami Ko responded, inquiring if Yumiko is keen to start viewing the available apartments, right away. 

Needless to say, Yumiko is definitely on board with the idea to start looking at apartments with immediate effect. Since nobody has any issues with viewing apartments right away, Hayami Ko promptly made some calls to the landlord of the properties and arranged the viewing appointments for the few apartments he has shortlisted for his latest client’s consideration. 

In total, Hayami Ko – the property agent, with his expertise in the real estate industry had shortlisted a total of 4 apartment units comprising 2 rooms in various parts of the area in Tokyo for the Hoshino siblings' viewing. Among the four apartments, it includes two units that are outside of the amount of money that Hoshino Yumiko is willing to spend but he still wanted the Hoshino siblings to have a look at the apartments. 

The four apartments lined up for the Hoshino siblings to view - in order, are situated in the Shibuya, Bunkyo, Chiyoda, and Edogawa district, respectively. The Shibuya apartment was hand-picked because of the close proximity to the apartment own by Hoshino Yuzu, and also because Shibuya is among the top 3 neighborhood when it comes down to clients' apartment hunt. The apartment in Bunkyo was picked out by Hayami because it is within the budget Yumiko had set, and the traveling time to her workplace isn't that bad – less than 20 minutes via public trains. 

Of course, since Yumiko had mentioned her preference to stay in the Chiyoda district – Hayami had to line up something for her in her preferred area of residence. Last but not least, Hayami lined up an apartment a bit further out but Yumiko would get a better deal for that extra few minutes in the commute time for work. 

The first apartment Hayami brings them around to have a look at is situated within the Shibuya district, it's a 2-bedrooms apartment complete with the LDK setting. On the overall, the apartment definitely wasn't too bad and it comes with a balcony even… the layout for the apartment works but there is just one downside. The pricing is at least 70K over the amount of money Yumiko is willing to spend, even if the pricing is labeled as negotiable… the landlord wouldn't agree to go down on the pricing too much. That is just the monthly rental rate, they haven't even talked about the move-in costs. 

"Hayami-san, 270,000 yen per month is really too steep. Is there something more within my budget flexibility?" Yumiko was asking as they leave the apartment behind, heading for the lift lobby to head back downstairs. 

"Certainly, I do have other apartments lined up that are within your budget expectations. I just wish to show you this apartment because it is a great property and situated in a highly sought-after location." Hayami Ko responded, citing the reason why he decides to show Yumiko this particular unit when it's very well over her budget. 

During the time whereby Hayami Ko was busy showing suitable apartment units to the Hoshino twins for their consideration, over at the Kanda train station – Fudo Anko has just met up with Nayuki Tsumugi and they are now waiting for the train service at the platform 6 where the JR Chuo service line operates. 

"So, are we meeting up with the rest of them directly at the park?" Tsumugi inquires after she boarded the train together with Anko. Her elder twin has gone off to meet up with Kuga Shuu, obviously and she couldn't help but wonder why their class teacher has decided to split them up into different groups this time for the history project. 

“Not exactly, we would join up with them at the Tachikawa train station. They are traveling to the area via the Monorail service, and they aren’t certain on how to walk over to the Showa Kinen Park seeing as they have never visited the park by themselves before.” Fudo Anko responded. 

"Okay... I'll close my eyes for a bit, please alert me when it's time for us to alight." Nayuki Tsumugi then said, directing her words to her friend with orange-brown hair. 

“...” Fudo Anko sweat-dropped, while she debated inwardly if she should buzz Yuki up for some tips on how to ‘wake’ Tsumugi up from a nap on a moving train. 

Back at Kanda train station, Yuki stood outside the west exit of the train station as she waited for her boyfriend’s motorbike to appear. She waited for about 2-3 minutes before she received a text on her mobile device asking her to head over to the opposite side from where she is using the passenger-crossing. 

Private chat between Nayuki Yuki and Kuga Shuu, 23rd of September 2018, 11.32 am 

Shuu: Yuki-chan, there’s nowhere I could park in front of the train station – the traffic is too busy. I'll wait for you outside the St. Marc cafe opposite the Kanda Train Station, west exit gate instead. ^_^; 

Yuki: Noted, I’m on my way over now. Are you already there? ( ⋂‿⋂’)

Shuu: Yes, I’m outside the cafe now – staring at the menu acting as though I’m considering getting something from the cafe so nobody would wonder about the reason behind my decision to park my motorbike in front of the cafe. 

Yuki: Lol~ no worries, I’ll be over in a jiffy. I’m sure nobody would mind you parking outside the cafe for less than 5 minutes. XD 

With that said, Nayuki Yuki hurried across the road heading for the direction of the cafe. Once arriving at the meet-up point, Kuga Shuu wasted no time in passing over the extra motorcycle helmet to Yuki so the girl could wear it and then get on-board of his motorbike. Since the ride from the St Marc Cafe situated at the west gate area of the train station to the building of Yodobashi Akiba is only a 7 minutes ride. 

Kuga decides to save the conversation for later, they would have plenty of time to converse after arriving at the mall. For now, he should keep his eyes on the road. Besides, it isn't as though the loud traffic sound would make it easier for them to communicate either way. 

Parking at the mall’s parking lot went smoothly, and soon, the two of them were on an elevator trip up to the 8th floor of the mall where the restaurants are housed within the building. As they met earlier than the usual lunchtime, and the entire journey from where they were previously to the building only took them about 7 minutes… they arrived at the restaurant of their picking right before 12 noon. Getting a table upon their arrival at the restaurant could be considered a breeze, seeing as the lunch crowd has yet to start flocking in yet. 

The restaurant has a total capacity of 66 seating, and its' entire interior is decked out in wooden chairs and tables giving it a warm and cozy feel. The two of them were first greeted warmly by the service staff and then ushered off to an area, where the entire corner is decked out in a single file of four small-size tables adequate only for 1-2 diners. Each table comes with a chair on each side, facing one another and on each table, there was a small acrylic stand filled with pamphlets of the restaurant, and the ordering slips together with a pen. Other than the acrylic stand, there is also a compact size steel container that holds the paper napkins, together with the chopsticks. There is also a small bottle of pepper condiments for the customers' use. 

"Okay, so… have you decided what you want to eat yet?" Nayuki Yuki glances over at her boyfriend after she spends a few minutes studying over the menu provided by the restaurant's service staff. 

“More or less, have you decided yet?” Kuga Shuu asks his girlfriend in return. 

“Yes.” Yuki nodded in response. 

"Right, shall we order then?" Kuga Shuu then picked up the pen from the acrylic stand by the side of their small table and took out a copy of the ordering form as he starts ticking on the boxes on the ordering form for the item he wishes to order. 

Kuga Shuu ordered a set of Namban Karage with miso soup and tartar sauce set, a glass of iced houji-tea for himself before asking for his girlfriend's orders. Yuki's order comprises of a set of meal comprising of salmon with salted koji cream and iced houji tea. Both their set meal comes completed with rice, which they decide to go for white rice instead of the five-grain rice. And then, for dessert, they decide to order one serving of the Strawberry and Matcha Mascarpone Anmitsu to share between the two of them. Mainly because, Kuga isn't a fan of desserts and while Yuki adores sweet treats - she wants to watch her diet and hence she decides to share her dessert with her boyfriend. 

With the orders decided, Kuga Shuu then placed the pen back into the acrylic holder and then raised his hand up in the air to signal for the service staff that they are ready to order. After handing the ordering slip to the staff, which the staff promptly scanned through the list and repeated their orders aloud to them for confirmation. 

“Yes, that is accurate.” Kuga nodded in response to the service staff who had just repeated their orders aloud to them for verification and confirmation purposes. 

“Thank you, please wait and we will have your orders with you soon.” The service staff said in response to the KugaYuki couple before bustling off towards the cashier booth likely to send off their orders to the kitchen via their restaurant ordering system or something. 

"I have to say I’m rather surprised that Tsumugi is susceptible to the idea of visiting somewhere without you. I distinctively recalling Nayuki commenting about Tsumugi’s tendency to rather stop somewhere and wait until you come back to collect her than to head home by herself if you need to make a detour for another place that she has no intention to visit.” Kuga Shuu was saying, quoting an example of a scenario he had heard his cream-haired teammate who also happens to be the elder sibling of the Nayuki twins. 

"Ah… that's because the outing today also serves as part of the history project research which Tsumugi and her group-mates needs to work on. The teacher somehow has it in mind to separate the two of us for the project assignment this time. I wonder if it's because of Tsumugi's tendency to leave it to me to do the speaking that has the teacher second-guessing her part in the completion of the last project. Anyway, because the teacher split us up in the project grouping - Tsumugi was placed in the same group as Anko-chan, Mako and another one of our classmates. Their topic was to research and find out what are the contributions made to the country by the Showa Emperor. So, today they are going to visit the Showa Kinen Park where the Showa Emperor Memorial Museum is also situated." Yuki then explained the reasoning to her boyfriend with a shrug. 

“I see… and what is your project for the history class supposed to be?” Kuga inquires, purely out of curiosity. 

“...Emperor Meiji Era’s big events it seems…outside of the shifting of the capital from Kyoto to Edo, which is later renamed as Tokyo. I literally can’t think of anything that’s considered big and significant in the era of the Meiji Period.” Yuki sighed aloud as she responded to her boyfriend’s inquiry in a soft tone of voice. 

“Well… there’s always the library and the internet.” Kuga Shuu directed a look of sympathy towards his girlfriend as he said. 

“Yeah well… luckily, I’m not the one doing the research. All I need to do is to wait for my group-mates to forward me their researched information and compiled them into a report for the teacher.” Yuki shrugged her response then, before commenting that she’s out to have fun not to dwell about her project work that is still pending completion. 

“Okay fine, we shan’t speak about your project work anymore. Let’s talk about the types of donuts to get from ‘Jack in the donuts’ downstairs later. Have you gotten any idea what to get yet?” Kuga Shuu then steered the topic of conversation to the donut cafe following the end of their lunch. 

“Not really… but I was thinking of going for their healthy options. I guess we will have to see what they have to offer before deciding.” Yuki shrugged, and the rest of the topic was put on hold temporarily as they waited for the service staff to finish serving them with their food orders.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Chapter 156… I meant to write in Tora and Tsumugi meeting in this chapter but it seems I still have yet to make them cross path =_=; so once again, it would be postponed to the next chapter… anyway, I figured the day is so long - I'm too lazy to think of the title so I'm gonna titled it by the date 23rd Sept followed by the key point of the chapter ^^; Anyway, see you tomorrow! XD I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!


	157. 23rd of September: Tora & Tsumugi, Part 2…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I overslept and just woke up. Either way, today's off day for me so I can write the entire day long to get tomorrow/Monday's chapter ready XD
> 
> 1\. Tora and Tsumugi met in this chapter :D  
2\. Apartment viewing for Yumiko halted and postpone as the Hoshino siblings need to go meet Yuuta for lunch  
3\. RYNKO scenes XD 
> 
> I hope this chapter is enjoyable for some, and I apologize for the lack of Yuuta in this chapter ^^;

Following the departing from that first apartment they viewed in the Shibuya district, Hayami Ko proceeds to drive the Hoshino siblings to the next apartment unit he would like to show them. The second apartment is an apartment that sits in the Bunkyo district, which is about 30 minutes train ride away from Kanda station where Yumiko’s workplace is situated. The apartment sits on the 5th floor and it comes with an elevator in the building as well. 

Pulling out the key to the unit, Hayami Ko unlocked the vacant apartment’s door and indicate for the Hoshino siblings to enter before him. The entrance area isn’t too tight and cramp, in terms of the space provided - Yumiko really has nothing much to complain about. Like every other apartment in Japan, the first place that they get to see upon entering the unit is the bathroom facility. Immediately to one side of the entrance space, they found an empty slot with some hook-up gadget attached. 

“What’s this empty space for?” Yumiko frowned as she asked. 

“That’s where you hooked up your washer and dryer unit.” It was Hoshino Yuzu that responded to the question Yumiko had inquired about. 

"Oh… interesting, and this apartment doesn't come equipped with the furniture?" Yumiko then turns towards Hayami Ko and asks, when she noticed how bare the entire apartment unit was in general. 

“Yes, for this unit - it came unfurnished. So, if you decide to rent the apartment you would need to spend some money on getting in the gas stove and the washer unit in.” Hayami Ko responded, before moving on to open the doorway to the bathroom and toilet so he could show Yumiko the two-separate space. Lastly, he shows them the dining and kitchen area as well as the two rooms for this particular apartment. 

The pricing works for this unit, as the monthly rental rate is around 139,000yen per month which is within the budget that Yumiko is looking to spend on the rental property. Even though it lacks a washer unit as well as the gas stove table and fridge, but since it is under budget - there's a bit of money left for Yumiko to get in the two equipment that she needs. The traveling time between this apartment unit and her workplace isn't too bad either, less than half an hour which is good. However, Yumiko wasn't quite ready to make up her mind yet so she told the agent she would like to see more units before making a decision. 

"Definitely, I understand. Most people would view at least 3 apartments before they decide on one that they find is most suitable for their needs. So, shall we continue the apartment viewing or should we arrange another day to continue the apartment viewing session?" Hayami Ko inquires after they left the building that housed the second apartment that he had shown the two ladies in the Bunkyo district. 

"I think we would have to reschedule and postpone the remaining of the apartment viewing to another day. We kind of have a lunch appointment coming up soon." Hoshino Yumiko told the property agent, Hayami Ko, a tad apologetically. 

“It’s fine, I don’t usually meet the clients and start showing them apartments on the same day. I only did it today because I could sense your underlying eagerness at seeing some units. I’ll head back into the office tomorrow and go through the available listings again, before coming back to you and show you a few more rental properties on the market. How does that sound?” Hayami Ko inquires, his demeanor and tone of voice polite as he addressed Yumiko. 

"That will be excellent, and I really do hope to see an apartment in the area I was looking at and preferably within walking distance to my workplace. That will save me from the headache of navigating around using the confusing transport system in Japan, I had been away from Japan for too long so the train maps look a tad intimidating to me if you get what I mean." Hoshino Yumiko said to the property agent.

"Sure, I will see if I have any listing that fits your request." Hayami Ko nodded in response. 

"Good, and when can I expect a call from you?" Yumiko pressed for an answer because she is really eager to move out to a place of her own. 

“Likely tomorrow afternoon, would that be okay?” Hayami Ko inquires. 

"That will be fine. And once again, thank you for sparing time to meet me today. I know office workers tend to not work on weekends, so I really appreciate your efforts in sacrificing personal time to meet with me today." Yumiko ended her words to the property agent with a speech of gratitude. 

“Yumiko, so what was it about the last apartment that bothers you?” Yuzu inquires, shortly after they parted ways with the property agent. 

“The location is great, a 20 minutes commute to work is a god-sent really. And it did check a lot of the boxes for my request, short commute to work, it has the two rooms that I asked for. For a 2DK I was really expecting the space to be smaller… but it’s actually quite spacious in the DK area. But there is a downside, the vanity area is too small and tight. It’s also in the bathroom where the tub is… there literally wasn’t space for me to put my skin-care products.” Yumiko frowned as she commented to her twin, Hoshino Yuzu in response. 

“Well… you can always put in a small vanity table in your room if you really need a space for your skin-care products and cosmetics bottles. As for the small vanity area in the bathroom, as long as it has the minimal space required to keep your toothbrush and toothpaste - I think it will work. I know it isn’t pretty like the vanity in the powder room you saw in the Shibuya apartment but the last apartment is indeed within your budget. Also, the bathroom and toilet cubicle are separated so it will make it easier if you have visitors and they need the toilet at the same time you need the bathroom facility.” Yuzu said in response to her sister’s lament. 

"I get what you mean, I supposed that would work too…(?) I don't know, while it's under my budget - things like the gas-range, refrigerator, and washer unit aren't equipped. So, I have to look at purchasing them for myself… that's quite a bit to spend on. And the rooms are bare as well… how much am I looking at in total to get it up to a decent state where I could call it my 'home'?" Yumiko sighed aloud as she said. 

“Right, that does need some proper budget planning. Come on, we will talk about it later on. I just received a text from Yuu-chan that he’s already at the restaurant, let’s not keep him waiting for too long.” Hoshino Yuzu then said, picking up her steps as she pulled her twin into the departing train alongside her. 

Yumiko isn't jesting when she says she still isn't quite familiar with the train system in Japan, having resided overseas over the past five years. Japan transport systems looks like a maze to her, if she were, to be honest. So, unless she has someone guiding her along - she would be quite lost when asks to take public transport on her own. Hence, these days - she tends to use the Grab ride everywhere she goes unless she has someone traveling together with her.

Hoshino Yuzu didn't have her car today, as she stays in an apartment building - a parking lot would cost her 45,000yen a month. So, between Yumi-chan and her - they are sharing the usage of one single vehicle and splitting the parking lot reservation fee that applies. These days, Yumi is the one using the car on most days since Yukari now shares the same work-space with her using a part of the hair salon for the make-up salon business. So, occasionally Yukari would give her a ride home before the girl drives back to Ogikubo. Hence, the reason why Yumi is the one using the vehicle most often than not, these days. 

The visit to the Showa Emperor Memorial Museum took only about 90 minutes, primarily because it wasn’t a very big museum. The train journey from Kanda station to the Tachikawa station via the Chuo Line isn’t too long, only about 45 minutes in total. Since Tsumugi and Anko set off for the Showa Kinen park at 11.30am, all in, they arrived outside the Hanamidori Cultural Center - the community center and the infrastructure that housed the infamous Showa Emperor Memorial Museum by 12.30pm. 

It took them an hour to get to the area because they have to first pick up Mako and their other classmate from the Tama-Monorail station a few steps away from the JR Tachikawa station. Together, they then followed the signage along the way with the addition of the Google Maps direction as they walk the 7 minutes from the Tachikawa train station that will take them to the Showa Kinen Park that spans 14 hectares of the land. 

“Okay, now we need to decide. Are we just going to visit the museum or are we going to tour the park as well?” Standing at the A1 - Akebono entrance to the park, Fudo Anko turns towards her fellow classmates and asks. 

"Is there a difference between the two?" Mako inquires, not quite of a nature lover - visiting the park is not always on her list-to-do and hence her oblivion to how the ticketing system works. 

"If we are just going to the museum, we can just head over to the Hanamidori Cultural Center and purchase the ticket to the museum by itself - which costs 300yen, since we are a high-school student. We can essentially just purchase the ticket from the vending machine situated outside the museum. But if we would like to visit the park, we would need to get the set ticket which costs 630yen and we need to get it at the ticket gate office which can be a tad crowded at this timing." Fudo Anko explains. 

“I think we just need the museum tickets.” Tsumugi hurried to interject, the thought of needing to queue up for the ticketing is enough to make her backpedal. So, in hindsight, visiting the museum is good enough. 

After paying for the ticket and showing it to the guard at the entrance area to the museum, the door opens up to the museum reception counter where they each collected a printout of the timeline and summary of the Showa Emperor's life in Japanese. The information printout also comes in other languages for the benefits of tourists, but since they are locals - they were provided the information in Japanese instead. No photos and videos taking are allowed in the museum, so Mako and Tsumugi have to rely on jotting down various information by hand as they went around the museum looking at the various collections of items on display that belongs or used by the Emperor at one point in his life. 

While Nayuki Tsumugi is touring the museum with her fellow classmates, Toraishi Izumi who had arrived at Showa Kinen Park around 10.45am, is already cycling on the cycling track of the park while taking in the scenic view as he goes along. Every so often, when he sees something pretty - he would extract his mobile gadget from his pants' pocket to snap a photo or two. Occasionally, he would take a selfie with the pretty flowers blooming in a distance as well. 

From 10.45am to 1.45pm, Toraishi Izumi spends his time cycling about the park as he took pictures of the pretty and scenic views he gets to enjoy in the pay-area of the park. Nayuki Tsumugi, on the other hand, who got intimidated by the idea of needing to queue spend the first 90 minutes of her time in the museum touring it alongside her classmates and friend - Fudo Anko. They left the museum around 12.15pm after they were certain that they have gotten every bit of information they would need for their history project research. 

“What time do you need to leave, Anko-chan?” Mako inquires as they stepped out of the museum. 

"1pm, that's the latest I could stay on," Anko responded. 

“Okay, that leaves us with 45 minutes to finalize who to do what for the rest of the project.” Mako nodded, as she glances around looking for somewhere, they could use to discuss their project work. 

“There’s a cafe in the Hanamidori Cultural Center if I recall correctly, I remember passing by the area earlier.” The other classmate spoke up then, drawing everybody eyes on him. 

"..." Nayuki Tsumugi eyed the way Mako had jumped slightly at their other classmate's voice, it's funny how the only guy in their project group is so silent. The guy hasn't spoken a single word since they met up at the Monorail station of Tachikawa, so it's hard to believe that the guy has been traveling over to meet them with Mako and yet Mako seems to have forgotten about the guy's presence altogether until now. 

“Gees! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” Mako lamented aloud as she turns her glare upon the only male group-mates in their project group, who also happens to be her neighbor. 

"Sorry, anyway like I mentioned - there is a cafe in the cultural center. We can take a seat in the cafe and each purchase a drink so nobody would chase us off as we used the cafe as a project discussion spot. It beats standing around and conversing." The guy said in response, repeating his earlier words. 

“Fine, lead the way then.” Mako nodded towards her neighbor then. 

Being the only guy, the teen was immediately sent over to the cashier to place orders for the lot of them while the girls find themselves an empty table where they could use for the discussion of their project work. The discussion was swift since Tsumugi and Mako was the one taking notes - and Anko had volunteered herself for the task of the presentation on the project submission day. It was decided that the guy would be the one putting together their research report for the teacher in charge. 

Once the project details were finalized, Fudo Anko stood to make a move first as she still has another appointment to keep. The girl has a lunch meeting scheduled with Fuyusawa Ryo nearby and hence couldn't stay any longer. Mako, who is also not much of a fan of parks decides to hit the malls near the train station and she dragged her neighbor alongside her because she has no idea how to head back to the train station herself. She wasn't exactly paying attention to their way over because half her attention was spent responding to text messages coming from her best friend - Minko, who has been placed on another project group this time around by their history teacher. 

Nayuki Tsumugi sip at her ordered drink slowly as she settled herself down for people-watching from her window seat spot in the cafe. Not that the cafe was great or anything, she is just plain lazy to change spot for hanging out. When lunch hour comes around, she ordered herself a light salad and another drink before heading back to her original seating spot to continue watching the crowd coming and going from the inside of the cafe situated in the Hanamidori Cultural Center. This was where Toraishi Izumi met Nayuki Tsumugi, the gray-eyed teen has just decided to leave the park following the end of the three hours bike rental session. However, he had walked past some people who has a soft-served cone in hand and got curious about where they have gotten the cone. While some told him, they had gotten it from the information center cafe, some informed him that they had gotten their cone from the cafe in the Hanamidori Cultural Center where the museum of the Showa Emperor is situated within. 

Upon taking a look at his ticket purchased, Toraishi then realized he had bought the set tickets instead of just the park ticket. Shrugging, Toraishi decides that there’s no harm done in visiting the museum so he decides to head over to the Hanamidori Cultural Center following the park’s direction signs and arrows illustration. Not a fan of museum, Toraishi didn’t stay in the museum for long - he basically just decides to visit the museum because he didn’t want to waste the set ticket he had purchased upon his entry to the park’s paid area. So, after a quick round in the museum - Toraishi stepped out of the museum and headed for the cafe where the soft-served cone could be purchased. 

Deciding that he had been constantly on the move for some time now, Toraishi decides to finish the soft-served cone in the cafe instead. He was scanning the cafe for available seating when his eyes landed upon the figure of Nayuki Tsumugi, and thus before he knew it - he was approaching the table where the younger Nayuki twin was seated. 

“Hi, fancy meeting you here - Tsu-mu-gi-chan~” Toraishi Izumi greeted the girl with light-pink hair in a jovial tone of voice. 

“...Oh, it’s you.” Nayuki Tsumugi deadpans in response upon recognizing the owner of the voice, as she shifted her lazy gaze away from the window to the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi. 

“Yes, it’s me - Toraishi Izumi. So, what are you doing here by yourself? Where’s your twin?” Toraishi Izumi took a seat at the table when Tsumugi made no move to object his pulling out a chair, and after sitting down in the seat that faced the girl directly - Toraishi felt it in him to inquire of the missing twin’s whereabouts. 

“... Yuki is out on a date with your buddy, Kuga Shuu. I would have thought someone with a vast network of friends like yourself would have known that by now?” Tsumugi rolls her eyes briefly before responding. 

Inwardly, Tsumugi could not help but wonders what possessed the skirt-chaser teen to sit at her table when there’s more than enough seats in this cafe for the teen to sit elsewhere. Unlike the other cafes in the park, this cafe has a limited choice of menu items served and therefore people that are looking to actually fill their belly with substance food wouldn’t patron this particular cafe which is essentially only good for light snacks. 

Toraishi blinked as he thought back briefly to his chat message with Shuu earlier on in the day, come to think of it - Shuu did mention something about meeting up with the elder Nayuki twin for lunch. Following this, they were going to visit Shuu's mom at the Kuga family home situated in Higashikurume of the Tama area and then they will stay and take dinner in the companionship of Shuu's mother(?) 

“I think Shuu did mention something like that earlier on, I guess it has slipped from my mind. So, what brings you out of the house today?” Toraishi sweat-dropped as he moves on to the next question, completely unfazed by Tsumugi’s cold response. 

“Project work.” Tsumugi shrugged, responding in a dry tone of voice. 

“I see… personal project or school project?” Toraishi continues to fish for information. 

"School project," Tsumugi replied shortly, before adding on as an afterthought. "History project about the Showa Emperor, to be exact." 

“Ah… and is it an individual project?” Toraishi mused aloud in a knowing tone of voice, that does explain why Nayuki Tsumugi is chilling out in this particular cafe then. Seeing as this particular building just so happens to house the Showa Emperor Memorial Museum. 

"It's a group project actually," Tsumugi said as she took another sip at her second glass of iced tea beverage. 

"Oh, are you waiting for your project group-mates to arrive then?" Toraishi Izumi inwardly wonders what possessed him to stay on, when it's very much apparent that Nayuki Tsumugi wasn't exactly a good candidate for a conversation. 

“No, we are actually done with the museum tour already. They had other activities planned for the day, so they have already left.” Tsumugi responded, finally giving Toraishi a reply that is slightly longer. 

“And why haven’t you left the area then?” Toraishi inquires, out of curiosity. 

“I’m not feeling the mood to go anywhere yet, and while on the subject what are you doing here?” Nayuki Tsumugi finally has it in her to ask the infamous skirt-chaser of Team Hiragi. 

“Hmm… I was trying to escape from my studious cousin, but I didn’t want to head back to the dorm so I took Tatsumi’s advice to come here for a cycling trip. I have been here in the park since 10.45am.” Toraishi grinned in response. 

“...Meaning you were in the paid area of the park earlier, then?” Tsumugi mused aloud, directing a questioning look towards Toraishi’s direction. 

"Yes, that I did. I just came out of the paid area not too long ago." Toraishi nodded in response. 

“I see… so, was the crowd queuing at the paid area ticketing gate a big crowd?” Tsumugi inquires, as she continues to stare at Toraishi while waiting for the gray-eyed teen’s response. 

“...When I left, the queue is rather long but because I came quite early. The queue wasn’t as bad then. But, as time passes by - people are flocking in steadily. Considering the Autumn Flowers that are in blooming stages all over the park, it’s only natural that the park garners a lot of attention from the public and attracted a huge crowd of people coming in to see the flowers in bloom.” Toraishi responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Oh…” Tsumugi sighed inwardly, looking a tad dejected over the idea of the long queue. And Toraishi with his keen observant eyes, eventually realized that the younger Nayuki twin probably is curious about the insides of the park - in particular, the paid area but isn’t so keen to queue for a long time just to get a chance to visit the paid section of the park. So, the gray-eyed teen promptly took his mobile gadget up as he feigned casualness and said. 

“I took the liberty of taking some pictures in there, it isn’t everything since I’m not a botanist but these are some of the pretty and scenic views in the park. Would you like to have a look at them?” Toraishi then turns his mobile gadget gallery app over to Tsumugi and offers. 

“...” Tsumugi hesitated for a second, before shrugging and took Toraishi’s mobile gadget over and starts scrolling through the pictures in the gallery app already open up by the teen for her browsing. The younger Nayuki twin has no difficulty navigating through the photo gallery of Toraishi’s mobile device, seeing as her own mobile gadget is in the exact same model and color as the infamous womanizer of Team Hiragi. They did, after all, experienced an awkward phone swap incident some time ago. 

Scrolling through the photos in the gallery app, Tsumugi snorted at some of the selfie images that is tucked in between the scenic pictures of the park. Without intention to, Tsumugi commented in a dry tone of voice laced with underlying humor. “I didn’t peg you for the selfie type of guys.” 

“...Ah, well… I was visiting the park alone, and since I paid for the entry to the park - and I’m no botanist. It wouldn’t be fun to just take photos of the plants and flowers in the park, so I figured I should take some selfie along the route.” Toraishi shrugged, he hasn’t had the time to date anyone recently since the fall-out he had with the three girls he was stringing along. 

"Oh… I didn't know you were here alone. I had assumed you got dumped by your date or something." Tsumugi admitted while she knew Toraishi had mentioned coming to the park to escape his studious cousin but she had assumed the teen wasn't visiting the park alone. 

“Nah… between the training for the Speech Day performances and the upcoming Ayanagi Festival Opening Ceremony - I’m too busy to date anyone at present.” Toraishi shrugged in response, as he devoured his ice-cream cone bit by bit. 

“Thank you. Even though, none of your photos features the flowers at a close-up range - it is obvious that the flowers are all blooming nicely. While it wasn’t as satisfying as seeing the actual thing, it did help to give me a sense of how it’s like over at the paid area of the park.” Tsumugi eventually returned the mobile gadget to Toraishi and expressed her gratitude at being able to get a preview of the paid area for the Showa Kinen Park. 

Inwardly, Tsumugi decided that one day she is going to get her twin to visit the park together with her - and it seems the park features blooming flowers throughout the year in the paid area, especially. Although, because of the Showa Kinen Park is a designated National Park - it tends to attract tourists from all over the place as well. So, to avoid a queuing crowd at the ticket gate - perhaps it would be better to plan the visit early in the morning. 

“You’re welcome. By the way…Tsumugi-chan, have you taken your lunch yet?” Toraishi took his phone back from the girl and tucked it back to where it belongs - the pocket of his pants before turning towards the younger Nayuki twin and asks. 

“...” Tsumugi then flicked her glance down to the empty bowl in front of her, which was the bowl of salad she had ordered for herself earlier on - hinting to Toraishi that the salad is her lunch for the day. 

“Are you seriously telling me, that’s all you are eating for lunch?” Toraishi sweat-dropped as he asks incredulously in response. 

“Well… that’s the only thing I’m interested in having from the menu of this cafe.” Tsumugi shrugged in response. 

“...Come on, let’s get you some decent lunch outside. There are two malls in the area, and I’m quite sure any of the eateries situated in either of those malls made a better lunch venue than this particular cafe.” Toraishi Izumi then offered to take Tsumugi out for lunch. 

“Who’s paying?” Tsumugi asks on reflex. 

"I'll pay… but if you're uncomfortable about having me paid for your share of lunch. We can just go DUTCH, I'm fine with either. Don't worry, I'm not asking you out for a date - I'm just looking for a lunch companion. I have spent the better half of my morning in solitude and would very much prefer some company now." Toraishi hurried to reassure the girl with light-pink hair, although he's a legit skirt-chaser… girls like Nayuki Tsumugi is pretty much considered off-limits for him. 

“It’s fine, you can pay… I won’t tell my brother about it.” Tsumugi mulled over the teen’s words for a bit, and after doing a quick calculation of her remaining cash on hand. Nayuki Tsumugi was quick to accept a lunch treat from the gray-eyed teen who is rather well-known for his bad habit of being a skirt-chaser. 

Toraishi sweat-dropped in response, upon hearing Tsumugi's response. But he didn't comment further, besides he did think of buying the girl a drink before to thank the girl for her timely arrival at the park the other time. If it weren't for the timely arrival of Nayuki Tsumugi back then, Toraishi likely wouldn't be able to escape the fate of being bashed up that easily. 

Tsumugi finished up the last bit of her iced tea before standing to follow Toraishi Izumi out of the cafe. On the way out of the Hanamidori Cultural Center, Tsumugi picked up a map of the Showa Kinen Park and stashed it away in her handbag before hurrying to catch up to the figure of Toraishi Izumi as they made their way out of the park. Outside the park, the gray-eyed teen took a moment to survey the surrounding before deciding on a direction to go. 

"Any idea where you would like to go for lunch?" Toraishi inquires, he has a few venues in mind but always one to accommodate the ladies' wishes - the 17-year-old son of two medical professionals, and a member of the Star of Stars felt it in him to ask Tsumugi for her opinions instead of calling the shots himself. 

“...Not really, I’m open to anything as long as the place is air-conditioned and the seats are comfy.” Nayuki Tsumugi responded in her typical lethargic tone of voice. 

Ultimately, Toraishi brought Tsumugi to the family restaurant - Jonathan's for lunch. Mainly because he was in a mood for a western menu, and Tsumugi has no objections to his choice of lunch venue. That and Tsumugi had deemed the seats in this particular branch of Jonathan's comfy enough. And since the restaurant isn't too busy as the peak rush hour for lunch is already over by the time they arrived at the family-restaurant, they were pretty much given the right to choose a seat for themselves. With that notion in mind, Tsumugi took it upon herself to pick a bench seating space with cushions leaving Toraishi to sit opposite her on the wooden dining chair. 

While Tsumugi found herself getting a lunch treat from Toraishi Izumi over at the Tachikawa’s outlet of the family restaurant chain - Jonathan’s, Fudo Anko who left the park around 1pm is already seated in the restaurant of her choice - Coco Ichibanya Tachikawa-Nishisuna branch with Fuyusawa Ryo for their late lunch appointment. 

Of course, for the KugaYuki couple, their lunch date was long over by now. By this point in time, they are already in the shop - 'Jack in the donuts' picking out donuts for Kuga's mother - Michiko to enjoy. They are, after all, going to visit the woman and have dinner with the 40-year-old in a few hours. 

[Flashback to 1.15pm on the 23rd of September 2018, outside Showa Kinen Park Tachikawa Entrance] 

Fudo Anko stepped out of the Hanamidori Cultural Center and drop a message text into her ongoing chat with a certain aquamarine-haired teen about her leaving the Hanamidori Cultural Center, and is on her way to meet the teen. 

Private chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Fudo Anko, 23rd of September 2018, 1.05pm

Anko: Ryo-kun, I’m on my way out of the park now. Where should I meet you? 

Ryo: I’ll meet you at the main information center entrance. 

Anko: Noted, I’m on my way over. Have you decided where to go for lunch yet? (´･ε ･̥ˋ๑)

Ryo: Actually, I have no idea… do you have any suggestions? 

Anko: Let’s try the Coco Ichibanya - a curry rice restaurant in the Tachikawa area, but it’s a 34 minutes train ride on the Ome Line from the JR Tachikawa station. They have vegan and non-veg menus available, I’m in a mood for non-veg menu today, sorry. ^^; |▽//)ゝ

Ryo: That sounds alright, as long as they have the vegan menu available, I’m fine. ヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ

Anko: Good, that’s settled then. Okay, I see the information center already. 

Ryo: And I see you just fine… 

With that said, Fuyusawa Ryo stashed his mobile gadget back into his outerwear pocket and approached the figure of Fudo Anko who still seemed a little lost about where he was. 

"I'm over here." Fuyusawa Ryo commented as he approached the girl with orange-brown hair who is busy glancing around her surroundings. 

“Oh~ I was just wondering where you are. Have you been waiting long? I’m not late, am I?” Fudo Anko asks, as she finally put her mobile gadget away in the pocket of her own outer-coat. 

“I’ve been here for about the past 10 minutes, and no, you aren’t late. Our agreed meeting time is 1.30pm, after all. I came in a tad early because I wasn’t sure how to get here and I’m not certain of the layout so I didn’t get my family driver to drive me over and opt to use the train system and relying on the GPS services on my phone instead.” Fuyusawa Ryo admitted, explaining the reason why he had come in a tad earlier than expected. 

“I see… is it difficult to find your way over?” Anko inquires, her tone curious. 

"Not really, there is signage available to reference from the point I exited the train station. After that, it's all about following the road-sign. I did have to look at the park map at the entrance to know where I was before I could message you on my location though." Fuyusawa Ryo admitted. 

"Okay… would you like to get some water from the vending machine before we leave the area? We are going to need to walk back to the train station to catch the Ome Line towards Haijima station, and then from Haijima station - it's another 21 minutes' walk to reach the Coco Ichibanya restaurant. There just isn't a lot of vegan-friendly eateries in this part of the town." Fudo Anko said to the aquamarine-haired teen, feeling quite bad about the idea of troubling the teen to come all the way out here to the western part of Tokyo to meet up with her. 

Initially, Anko had suggested rescheduling their outing date to another Sunday because her project group-mates had claimed that they are only free today for the project meet-up. However, Fuyusawa has responded about not minding the need to travel over to Tachikawa to meet up with Anko since he did technically have to meet his mother for brunch in the Shinjuku district in the morning. Hence, he is completely alright with the idea of meeting Anko at a later timing for lunch. 

“It’s fine, I can get the water from the train station vending machine.” Fuyusawa Ryo responded, and since that was the response, he had given Anko. It is only natural that Anko shrugged and drop the subject, turning towards the exit of the park without delaying another second. 

The duo then walks their way towards the train station of Tachikawa, since it's Autumn and the weather isn't too scorching hot. They took their time walking towards the destination while making small conversations along the way. They stop in front of a vending machine upon arrival at the train station platform, where Fuyusawa bought two bottles of mineral water for the two of them to quench their thirst. 

“Thank you.” Anko thanked her aquamarine-haired friend as she took the offered bottle of water with gratitude. 

“You’re welcome. You do have to let me know if the next train is the one, we will need because I don’t have the Google Maps app activated at present.” Fuyusawa Ryo told Anko. 

Anko nodded in response, trying her best to keep herself from laughing lest she ends up choking on the drink. Of course, she wouldn't expect Fuyusawa Ryo to know which train they were going to board because the teen didn't even know how to get around town using the trains system when they went to Yamanashi for the first-time together to pay her grandfather a visit. 

To get to Haijima station, they need to board the Ome Line which serves platforms 1 and 2. Occasionally, platform 6 also serves the same line service but to make things less confusing for Fuyusawa... Anko had directed them towards platforms 1 and 2 when they entered the train station earlier. 

"Alright, the train's here," Anko announced, upon noticing an approaching train heading for Platform 2 bound for Haijima. 

Fuyusawa Ryo followed Anko’s lead and entered the crowded train, a frown etched onto his face. 

"I know it's a bit too crowded for your liking, but it's weekends so do bear with it a little. During weekdays, this kind of timing seldom sees so many commuters on the train as the students tend to be in school and the adults tend to be at work. However, most offices do not work on weekends unless they are in the service industry like retail, hotels, and hospitality-related industries and services." Fudo Anko explained, and they continue the ride towards Haijima station in silence for the remaining minutes. The ride is short, only about 11 minutes in total. 

However, the entire journey from the Showa Kinen Park to the Coco Ichibanya restaurant took them about 45 minutes to reach. The train ride for 11 minutes and the walk from the Showa Kinen Park to the train station of Tachikawa took them 7 minutes. And then, after alighting at the Haijima station – they still need to walk for 21 minutes to the destination, where the restaurant Coco Ichibanya was situated. 

[End of Flashback]

Coco Ichibanya is also known as the Coco Curry, it is a very well-known chain of a restaurant famous for their curry rice. The branch where Anko and Fuyusawa visited for their lunch today is the Tachikawa-Nishisuna outlet. On the whole, this Tachikawa-Nishisuna outlet isn’t very big and could only be considered as moderate sizing. The restaurant has a total of 42 seats and its shopfront comes complete with 22 open-air parking lots. While there weren't a lot of choices in the menu made available at the Tachikawa-Nishisuna outlet, Anko was still able to find a menu item to her liking. It was even easier for Fuyusawa to decide on what he wishes to eat this afternoon because the vegetarian menu sees a lot of repeats in terms of the toppings for the curry sauce. 

Thus, eventually, Fuyusawa decided upon a vegetarian curry of mushrooms with rice while Anko opted for the renowned Katsu-curry. While waiting for the food to be served, the two of them talks about what to do later on after finishing lunch. This was when Anko brought up the subject of a movie trip, citing that there's a movie she would like to watch and was wondering if the aquamarine-haired teen would like to join her for the movie session. 

“Well... it depends on what kind of movie you are thinking of watching...” Fuyusawa Ryo responded, not shooting down the idea completely yet. 

“No worries, it isn’t any of those sappy romance shows nor is it the Disney Christopher Robin that’s catered for kids. It’s something more of a historical drama kind of thing – it's called ‘Samurai’s Promise’. Have you heard of it before?” Anko inquires, stopping briefly to thank the restaurant’s service staff for bringing their orders to them. 

"Not really, I don't exactly follow movies so you are probably got to brief me through the gist of it." Fuyusawa Ryo admitted, he tends to only watch films with musical backgrounds – such as 'The Greatest Showman'. Outside of musical-based films, he seldom watched movie films so he is a tad lost in these areas. 

"Ah... okay, so this movie is adapted from a novel written by Rin Hamuro, talking about an exiled samurai who returns to his former clan to help out his former best friend. Here, I have a trailer clip that you can have a look at – let me know if you would be interested to catch the film with me. No obligations though, I could always get Akane to come with me on another day if you decide that the movie isn't exactly your cup of tea. I wouldn't want you to force yourself to sit through a film you have absolutely no interest in." Fudo Anko said as she searched on the app of MOTUBE for a trailer on the movie she was talking about before passing her mobile gadget over to the aquamarine-haired teen to watch the trailer of the said movie she is interested in watching. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Chapter 157 completed! The longest chapter in a while, this chapter is XD So, in this chapter, I started it off with the apartment viewing that got cut off for a bit in the last chapter. Yumiko will have another 2 more apartments to view before making a decision about which unit to rent. ^_^ 
> 
> The second part covers the Tora & Tsumugi portion that I have been wanting to include since the last chapter 😀 and the last part comprises of the RYNKO scenes XD So, Fuyusawa went for the first movie experience that doesn't involve him watching a musical film XD That’s all for now, see you the next time around.


	158. 23rd of September: RYNKO, KugaYuki, ToraTsumugi, TenGawa and OtoHoshi…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it's a summary(?) actually it covers all the couples mentioned. Every mentioned couples(?) in the chapter title get a scene in this chapter XD
> 
> Also, in this chapter, a little bit more is revealed about Yumiko and her two youngest sisters who aren't married yet :P 
> 
> I hope everyone has enjoy the chapter, see you tomorrow~

"Sure, I'll watch the movie with you." Fuyusawa Ryo said, after spending five minutes watching several trailers of the movie on MOTUBE. Aside from the first trailer he had watched on Anko's mobile device, the other two trailers that he had managed to dig out came from the official website of the movie production company. He had also read a few critics and reviews from the reviewer who had watched the movie over the last two days since it starts screening locally before he decided to give the movie a chance. 

“Really?! Thank you!” Fudo Anko beams in response. 

Fuyusawa Ryo blinked, it took him a second to recover from the effects of Anko's cheerful grin. Shaking his head momentarily to regather his wits, Fuyusawa Ryo said. "So, where do you want to want the movie? Are there any cinemas nearby?" 

"Well… there's a Cinema Two in Tachikawa, we would need to board the train back to the JR Tachikawa station but that's essentially the nearest cinema I believed." Anko responded a tad sheepish. 

"Okay… and how do we go about getting the tickets?" Fuyusawa Ryo asks, he knows his questions is likely a tad silly but considering that the last time around he visited a cinema - it was to catch the film 'The Greatest Showman' but he watched it under the persuasion of Takafumi so from the checking of the movie time slots to the purchase of the movie tickets - it was all Takafumi's doings. Heck, even navigating his way in the movie theatre was also completed only under Takafumi's guidance. Therefore, Fuyusawa Ryo was absolutely clueless when it comes down to the procedure of procuring the movie tickets. 

"Two ways - we can check the movie screening time available for today online at the official website of the cinema. Of course, some will check it via the screen if they are physically at the cinema already. But since we aren't there yet, we can do the checking of the movie time on the internet via the website instead. As for the purchase of the movie tickets, the same situation applies - we can purchase the ticket via the ticketing counter physically at the cinema or we could book the movie tickets online using e-payment platforms and then collect the tickets upon arrival at the cinema. Purchasing tickets online requires a debit card or credit card, but since neither of us is at the age whereby we could get our hands on these cards… we are going to have to do it the old-fashioned way by paying cash over the ticketing counter." Fudo Anko shrugged her response, scrolling through her phone to access the cinema official website to check out the available movie timing for the show she wanted to catch - Samurai's promise. 

Private chat between Hoshino Yuzu and Hoshitani Yuuta, 23rd of September 2018, 2.05pm

Yuu-chan: Mom… where are you? Yumi-nee is already here! >_< 

Mom: Sorry, Yuu-chan… we are on the way over. 

Yuu-chan: ( ・◇・)？Who else is coming? 

Mom: Your aunt Yumiko would be joining us for lunch, so you not want her around? She’s going to be really sad if that’s the case. q(╯ᆺ╰๑)

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Oh… okay, of course, she can join us for lunch. I never said anything about not wanting her around. ^^; I just thought she might be busy with the apartment viewing… so wouldn't have time to join us. 

Mom: O_O You knew she’s doing apartment viewing today? That was a spur of the moment arrangement, the property agent says he has a few apartments that might fit your aunt’s expectations and ask if she would like to view it. Your aunt agrees right away to the suggestion of start viewing apartments… how did you know that she went apartment viewing? 

Yuu-chan: Oh, that's easy. I know of it because Aunt Yumiko did a status update on Twitter talking about the upcoming apartment viewing… and says she can't wait to see what kind of apartment her budget would get her in town. ^^; 

PS: Anyway, how much longer do you need to arrive at the lunch venue? Or is it possible for us to order for ourselves first? It’s after 2pm already, I really very hungry now. Foooood…ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)

Mom: Fine, you can order first… we still need about 10 minutes, I’ll see you and Yumi-chan shortly. 

Yuu-chan: Thanks Mom~ 

Ending the text conversation, Hoshitani Yuuta turns towards his elder sister - Hoshino Yumi and said. “We can go ahead with the food ordering, Mom and Aunt Yumiko is reaching in 10 minutes.” 

"Good, then we'll order for them as well." Hoshino Yumi responded they are eating Yakiniku [BBQ] for lunch at a restaurant in the Ginza area today. So, basically, they just need to decide on the type of meat they wanted and then they can start to cook them readily on the tabletop that is equipped with the BBQ grill equipment using the Korean BBQ grill system table. 

Ten minutes later, the Hoshino twins breezes into the restaurant to find Yumi and Yuuta already prepping up the BBQ system. On the table, plenty of meat served raw but marinated in different sauces for them to start grilling away. 

“Wow…” Yumiko has got no words, this must be the first time she had seen an entire table full of ingredients waiting to be grilled over the BBQ stove. 

“Sorry, I’m too hungry… so I apologize if I stunned you with the amount of meat I had taken to order.” Yuuta apologized in a not-so-apologetic tone of voice to his favorite aunt. 

“Come on, Yumiko. Just take a seat, and stop gaping at Yuu-chan. It isn’t his fault that he has a big appetite.” Yuzu prodded her twin sister, and then steered her sister over to the empty seat next to her daughter - Yumi while she took the seat next to her son. 

For a while, nobody spoke. All that could be heard was the sound of sizzling from the BBQ grill as Yuuta busied himself with the task of grilling meat and devouring them as soon as they are fully cooked. Slowly, the pace of cooking the meat slowed down as conversations start to take place throughout the meal. It started with Yuzu inquiring on the injury recovering status of Yuuta, before moving on to speak on the topic of Yuuta's classes in school. 

Hoshitani Yuuta makes sure to chew and swallowed his mouthful of the tender and juicy beef slice he had just grilled for his own consumption before he opens his mouth to reply to his mother's inquiry. "The ribs crack is already fully healed up, I have restarted my daily jogging exercise. As much as I wanted to start running, I thought I should heed my teammates' advice by starting the exercise regimen off from jogging instead. After all, it has been literally a month since I did any of these exercise regimens. As for my shoulder injury, it's coming along - for it to be fully healed… 12 weeks is necessary at the minimum. This means the end of November in this case, but regardless with the aid of the shoulder wrap - I have been able to restart my dance training. So, I shouldn't have trouble clearing the practical aspects of the final terms exams." 

"Good, and how is it going with your relationship? I heard Yumi mention that you had brought your beau home to meet Yusaku and Mitsuru? How did the meeting go?" Hoshino Yuzu prompted next, trying to fish around for information with regards to how her son's romantic relationship is progressing. 

Yuuta flushed pink in the cheeks as he mulled over his mother's inquiry, eventually, he said. "The meeting went well on the overall. Dad and Itsuki related to the layout of the LDK space of our family home, believing that the kitchen should be an open kitchen concept with its' current positioning." 

“...Please don’t tell me that was all that was communicate between that beau of yours and your father…?” Somehow, Yuzu doubted that Yusaku was so easily pleased. 

“Erm no… Itsuki’s mom couriered a bottle of wine over for dad, so I guess this little act has given Itsuki some bonus points in dad’s opinion?” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he said in response to his mother’s comment. 

"Certainly, that isn't all - right? What else did your father say?" Yuzu rolls her eyes at her son, as she pressed on further for details. 

"...Fine, dad also fired some questions made up of possible scenarios and ask for us to come up with a suitable response. Those questions do pose a bit of a challenge for us to respond since it gave us a lot to think about." Yuuta sighed as he relented and gave his mother a gist of the entire meeting between his beau and his father - Hoshitani Yusaku. 

Eager to steer the conversation away from his relationship, Hoshitani Yuuta then directed his gaze upon his favorite aunt and inquires about the apartment viewing progress. "So, Aunt Yumiko - I saw your status update on Twitter. Did you go apartment viewing earlier? How did it go?" 

"Right, so I was meeting the property agent Ootori-kun had recommended to me this morning. Hayami-san, the property agent, is really efficient - almost within minutes he had set up some arrangements with the landlord of the properties he was handling that are looking for tenants and have an apartment viewing session arranged. We haven't seen all, he said he had a few properties in mind to show me… but he had shown me two units thus far. And we had another two more units to view tomorrow evening after work." Yumiko sensing her nephew's eagerness to change the conversation topic went along easily enough, and soon they were talking about the two apartments she has seen earlier on. 

"At least the Bunkyo district apartment is a contender, a 2DK layout plan will work for you. You are single, and going to be living alone. So, technically you only need a bedroom for yourself. The other room, you could set it up to be a more versatile space that could be changed to suit its purpose. It can be a living room by putting in an adequate sizing TV unit in the room. Add in a work-desk with some shelves, it can also function as a working space. Throw in a sofa-bed or keep some futon stash away in the closet space, it can also function as a potential guest room. Ultimately, it depends on how you intend to work with space." Yumi was saying, while she has no experience living alone - she has heard her friends and fellow employees in the music school she managed about their experience when they first shifted to Tokyo. 

“Out of curiosity, how big is the apartment you rented while you were overseas? And why are you looking into the idea of getting a 2-rooms apartment in Tokyo?” Yuuta then asks, finding it interesting that his aunt is looking into apartments with two rooms when she’s going to be living in the apartment unit alone. 

“Yes, how big was your rental apartment back in Australia and Glasgow?” Yumi decides to chip in for the questions and answers session as well with a question of her own, directed towards her aunt Yumiko. 

"Hmm… in Glasgow, I was basically renting a bedroom in a 2-bedrooms apartment staying with my landlord in the property. I basically just stick to the bedroom and use the common bathroom across the hall most of the time. Thankfully, there's a lot of cafes in the district so I dined out throughout my entire 2-years period of stay in Glasgow. And then in Melbourne, I thought I wanted a place for myself because sharing common space with someone who I don't know is quite awkward. But Melbourne rental is a little steep on the pricing, so I opt for a studio apartment instead. But now that I'm back in my hometown of Japan, I wanted a place that has a bit more space and thus I am looking into the two-rooms apartment unit." Yumiko sighed as she gave her niece and nephew an outline of the floor-plan of the apartment she used to live in while on her overseas job. 

"I see… I hope you'll find something to your liking soon." Yuuta nodded in response, it can be awkward to share living space with someone unfamiliar. Thankfully, when he was placed in the apartment unit with his fellow teammates from Thrive - he already knew Kenken and Gochin through their Bambi training days. If not, awkward would be the best term for it - considering how often Kenken and Gochin argue with him trying to keep the peace between the group. 

“I didn’t know you are staying with your landlord back in Glasgow though, why didn’t you say anything to us over the phone?” Hoshino Yuzu was surprised by the response given by her twin to her kids, in particular, about the two-years her younger twin was overseas working in Glasgow. 

"I didn't want to say anything that you wouldn't be able to change for me. Yes, it is awkward and a tad stifling since I couldn't have the freedom that I'd like while staying in the same place as my landlord but at least it motivates me to spend more time outside and expand my network of the social circle and make new friends along the way. By the end of the two-years, I was very eager to leave Glasgow for somewhere else so I decided to take the first job offer that came in and that brought me over to Melbourne, Australia. Having had quite enough of the shared space living, I opted for the idea of having space to myself so even though I could only afford to stay in a studio apartment with the amount of budget I can spend and still be close to the city… I took it and live with the idea of staying in a studio apartment for the next three years that follows." Yumiko shrugged her response. 

“And you didn’t date anyone while on your job overseas?” Yuzu inquires, and while her sister has never been one that dated around casually. The fact that her sister didn’t date anyone over the past 5 years was truly a miracle. 

"...Yuzu-nee, the first two years - I was getting used to the idea of working outside of my comfort zone and staying in a place with my landlord in residence. Dating wasn't even on the top of my mind, to be honest. As for the three years I spent in Melbourne, I did date some guys briefly but because of how small my apartment is - I didn't invite anyone over. Regardless, the idea of settling down while it does occur to me every now and then - I think I'll still prefer to settle down with someone of the Asian descent. Because, really…as much as I adore the idea of living overseas - I still would prefer to stick to the Asian staple diet. There is only so much western food I could endure without going nutters…" Yumiko deadpans in response. 

“Oh… so, you weren’t Asexual?” Yuuta blinked, flicking his eyes towards his aunt in surprise. 

“...Whatever makes you think that I’m Asexual?” Hoshino Yumiko gaped at her nephew with a stunned expression on her face. 

“Well… because you’re well approaching the menopause age and still unmarried and single?” Yuuta blinked innocently as he responded. 

“...I just didn’t think it a necessity to get married, what’s wrong with wanting to remain single and free? Still, that doesn’t mean I don’t date around - you know?” Hoshino Yumiko sweat-dropped at her nephew’s words. 

“Your aunt Yumiko has a problem with contractual obligations, she once had a very stable boyfriend that everyone in the family has met and approved of… but the moment the topic of marriage came up. Your aunt fled and pull a disappearance act for 3 years - she returned only after the guy got hitched to another lady. Your grandmother nagged at her for months after her stunt.” Hoshino Yuzu deadpans in response, cluing her kids in on the stunt their favorite aunt had pulled on them at one point in time. 

Yuuta gaped in response, before asking with twitching lips about where Yumiko had vanished off towards during those three years. 

"She went back-packing over the entire Asia region, and after that, she never stayed in one place for too long. Before she starts taking up overseas work, there was a period she works in Hokkaido for a year - lodging was provided for staff employed in that institution she was working for then. And then, one day she told us she's going to Glasgow because she has accepted a new job position over there." Yuzu shakes her head at her twin past antics, as she recalled the number of times her parents nearly blew a gasket over Yumiko's stunts. 

“...That brings me to a question, why isn’t aunt Kimiko and Keiko married yet?” Yumi then asks, based on her observations - those two aunts of hers’ doesn’t look as though they are among the LGBT community. So, why aren’t those two settled down with a family yet? 

Yumiko snorted upon hearing Yumi’s inquiry, and then she muttered something incoherently under her breath that only seems to intrigue Yumi further. Eventually, Yuzu rolls her eyes as she said in response. “Your aunt Keiko and Kimiko can’t get settled down because they are involved in a threesome relationship with the same man. So, they are dragging on the situation… until it can no longer be dragged on.” 

"..." Yuuta and Yumi shared a look among themselves, before shaking their head and drop the subject of the conversation altogether. The last thing they need was to air out their relatives' dirty laundry in a public setting. 

Kuga Shuu and Nayuki Yuki arrived at the apartment unit owned by the Kuga family situated in the area of Higashi-Kurume sometime after 2.30pm. Kuga Michiko was not in then, so Kuga Shuu had used his own set of keys to unlock the apartment door and invited his girlfriend over the threshold of the apartment unit. 

“Shuu, please take the donuts into the kitchen. I need to borrow your family’s toilet, and I do not wish to bring the food in with me.” Yuki had said upon changing out of her shoes for a pair of home-used slippers in the entry hall of the apartment unit. 

“Of course, you know where is the toilet - right?” Kuga Shuu asks as he reaches out to take the bag of donuts they had purchased from the Yodobashi Akiba’s branch outlet of the ‘Jack in the donuts’ cafe from his girlfriend. 

“Yep, it’s towards the end of the hallway and next to your room - right?” Yuki voiced aloud to her boyfriend in clarification. 

“Yes, that’s correct.” Kuga Shuu nodded in response. 

"I'll be out in a jiffy, what time is Michiko-san ending work?" Yuki inquires since her boyfriend's mother is working as a cashier for a pharmacy - being in the front-line service industry means that the woman has to work on weekends. 

"Her shift will end at 3pm, and it takes her 15 minutes to walk back from her workplace to home. Supposedly, she decides to swing by the supermarket for ingredients shopping - she likely will only reach home around 4.30pm." Kuga Shuu analyzed as he headed into the kitchen and dining space, placing the bag of donuts onto the dining table. 

For a while, there wasn’t any response but Kuga was not bothered by his girlfriend’s silence because he knew his girlfriend is likely in the toilet. Soon, he heard the sound of the toilet flushing sound followed by the soft padding of his girlfriend’s footsteps heading towards the powder room. A few seconds later, the sound of tap water running could be heard. 

"I see… 4.30pm, hmm… the time now is 2.30pm. We have practically 2 hours with nothing better to do here, what do you suggest that we could do to occupy the time?" Nayuki Yuki then approached the figure of her boyfriend and hug the teen from behind as she inquires. 

“I could think of a few things we could do, I believe I have the DVD of the musical film - Singing in the rain that we could watch together on the TV. Or I could show you some of the photo albums of my family… which would you prefer?” Kuga Shuu asks his girlfriend in response. 

“Could we do both? And while on the subject, is it possible for me to take a peek into your bedroom?” Yuki asks, she has been dying to get a chance to peek into her boyfriend’s room for some time now but she could hardly attempt anything of this sort when her boyfriend’s mother is around. 

Kuga Shuu blinked as he stared at his girlfriend with a flat stare for some time, before quirking his lips up in a smirk as he commented. "You have been dying to check out my childhood room for some time now, haven't you? Fine, I'll show you the room to sate your curiosity. Though I have to say - there's nothing really interesting for you to find in there." 

With that said, the purple-haired teen brought his girlfriend over to the door that leads to his bedroom and unveils his childhood room for his curious girlfriend to explore to her heart's content. Kuga's childhood bedroom isn't big, in fact, the sizing is just about 7.6 meter-square [4.6 Jo]. The room is a western room with hardwood flooring instead of the traditional tatami like the other two rooms of the apartment unit. 

The door swing open to the sight of a bookshelf, as the room doesn't come with in-built closet space - besides the bookshelf, stood a 2-doors wardrobe unit complete with two bottom drawer compartment. Directly opposite of the wardrobe unit was a study desk equipped with a study lamp, and some bottom drawers on one side of the desk leaving the other side of the desk empty for space to slot in a swivel chair. Separating the wardrobe and the study desk is a window of 2-sliding panels, and turning around - Yuki found herself staring at the standard twin bed with a single bedside table slotted into the gap between the doorway and the bed. 

“This room is really small, it’s only half the size of my bedroom at home. And your wardrobe, can you really fit all your clothes in there? Where is your suitcase going to fit, under the bed?” Yuki didn’t even have to walk into the room to explore, everything could be seen with just one single look into the room. 

“Actually, it goes right above the wardrobe. Under the bed is where I kept my old toys from my childhood years.” Kuga Shuu responded to his girlfriend’s question, and then turning towards his wardrobe in the room - the purple-haired teen was silent for a minute before shrugging and said. 

“I used to be able to fit all my clothes into that wardrobe… now, I’m not too sure. I mean, ever since I started doing modeling jobs - my clothes collection has doubled or tripled even. I had sort of lose count by the present point in time. Thank god, I have more place to keep my ever-growing collection of clothes now…” Kuga eventually added, thinking of the apartment unit allotted for Stardust usage in the apartment building - Diamond Suites Residence situated in the West-Shinjuku district that belongs to the Daikoku siblings. 

Kuga Michiko came back home to find her living room full of toys that belong to her son during the toddler years and wonders what has happened. "Why are the toys out here in the living room?" 

"Ara, Michiko-san… Welcome back. We got here with about two hours to spare, and Shuu decided to show me some of his childhood toys collection. We have also spent time looking through his childhood photos, I'm quite surprised to find that he still had these toys lying around and nicely kept away in his bedroom though." Nayuki Yuki confessed, grinning cheekily at the strong woman who managed to bring up her son alone when an incident claimed the life of her husband prematurely. 

“I see… well, now that I’m back - please kindly keep these toys away. Thank you, and Yuki-chan… do you mind helping me out with the dinner preparation?” Kuga Michiko nodded before informing her son to keep the toys away and get things back into their original tidied and organized state. Turning towards the girl that she had basically accepted as her future daughter-in-law, the 40-year-old Kuga Michiko invited the girl to assist with the task of dinner preparation while imparting Yuki with various recipes of the food her son enjoys. 

"Sure, I'll help you with the dinner preparation, Michiko-san. Let me just wash my hands first." Nayuki Yuki nodded in response, standing and making a move to visit the powder room to wash her hands before she starts dealing with the food preparation work. 

Private chat between Nayuki Tsumugi and Nayuki Yuki, 23rd of September 2018, 5pm

Yuki: Tsumugi, are you at home now? (´•͈ω•͈ू`)

Tsumugi: Erm… no, I’m just on my way home actually. 

Yuki: (✿°o°) You aren’t home yet? The project group meeting lasted this long? 

Tsumugi: …No, Anko has a lunch date with the frosty prince. So, the project meeting ended by 1pm. 

Yuki: (✿°o°) Ended by 1pm, but you are only on your way home now? What have you been doing outside, alone? (´•͈ω•͈ू`)

Tsumugi: I was chilling out in a cafe over at the Showa Kinen Park… and then I went for a late lunch at Jonathan's Tachikawa… and did some stationery shopping as well when I pass by the Orion Book Shop in Lumine Tachikawa. 

Yuki: O_O You did shopping on your own? I’m shocked… 

Tsumugi: …Not alone, not exactly. >_> ;

Yuki: (✿°o°) Not alone?! Who are you with then? 

Tsumugi: Some acquaintances I chanced upon in the park… 

Yuki: I see… speaking of, I have some donuts leftover. Michiko-san can’t finish them and told me to bring it back with me when I left, she says she might forget about its existence if left in the fridge for too long. Do you want them? If you want, I’ll bring it back with me - if not, I’ll pass it to Shuu and let him bring it to the dorm and share it with his friends. 

Tsumugi: You can let your boyfriend bring them to the dorm and share it with his friends. I'm not keen on eating donuts for today. 

Yuki: Okay, will do. I’ll let Shuu have the leftover donuts then, I’ll see you shortly at home. 

Tsumugi: See you, what time are you coming back? 

Yuki: About 7.30pm I reckon… dinner’s time at 6pm over here. ꒰⁎ ✪̼ ◡ ✪̼` ⁎꒱﹡Տҽҽ վօմ⁎ *✩

Tsumugi: ꒰⁎ ✪̼ ◡ ✪̼` ⁎꒱﹡Տҽҽ վօմ⁎ *✩

"Shuu, you can bring the donuts back to the dorm to share. Tsumugi doesn't want them, she says." Nayuki Yuki put her mobile gadget away as she turns towards her boyfriend and said. And then, she promptly shifted her attention back to the dish she was tending to over the stove. She's in charge of the miso soup for today while Michiko-san handles the grilling of the fish in the grill oven and the rice preparation task.

Over in Tachikawa still, Tsumugi turns towards the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi and said. "Thank you for buying me lunch, and for keeping me company throughout the entirety of my shopping trip today." 

“You’re welcome, I’m looking for some companionship myself. So, I’ll say it’s a win-win arrangement. By the way, you’re not going to tell Nayuki-chan about how we spent the entire afternoon together, right?” Toraishi hurried to ask just to set his own mind at ease, he didn’t appreciate the idea of setting off Nayuki’s ire on a practically non-existent situation.

“I won’t be telling anyone about you buying me lunch and spending the entire afternoon accompanying me on my shopping trip, I don’t want to be nagged at by my brother as well. His imagination tends to go overboard.” Tsumugi deadpans in response, she has heard multiple times from her brother about the types of guys she should and shouldn’t date ever since that awkward phone swap incident between her and the renowned skirt-chaser, Toraishi Izumi. 

The train's arrival cut off the balance of the conversation, but Toraishi Izumi found himself realizing the reason why the girl seldom travels home on the train alone. Because as soon as Nayuki Tsumugi boarded the train and settled down in an available seat, the girl started to nap. And before long, Toraishi felt the weight of Tsumugi's head against his shoulder… the first two times he prodded the girl awake but when the third time it happens, Toraishi decides to keep silent and just deal with it. It isn't as though he doesn't know Tsumugi, so he decides to endure until they reach their destination before waking the girl up. 

"Sorry for napping on you," Tsumugi said when she has woken up to find her head leaning against Toraishi's upon arrival at the Kanda JR station. 

"It's fine, but I'm curious - was that the reason why you avoid going home by yourself on public transport?" Toraishi inquires, the habit of dozing on public transport can be a tad embarrassing when traveling alone. 

"Partly… I tend to doze off when there's a seat available because I got too comfortable. So, I always make sure to travel everywhere with Yuki or onii-chan." Tsumugi admitted, a faint tinge of pink forming on her cheeks as she responded to the gray-eyed teen's inquiry. 

“...” 

"So, what're your thoughts on the performance earlier?" Tengenji Kakeru turns towards his pink-haired beau and inquires, after stepping out from the National Noh Theatre where they have just finished watching a Noh performance put up by the Mochizuki family. 

“I can’t say I understand the Noh play by itself, but the Kyogen at the start of the performance did help me better understand the entire play.” Ugawa Akira responded after taking a moment to recall the earlier performance he had seen playing out in the National Noh Theatre in Sendagaya, Shibuya, Tokyo.

"Ah… that's known as the Aikyogen. Aikyogen is usually not comical, the comical kyogen is usually performed between two noh-plays and they are known as the honkyogen. Regardless, aikyogen tends to be informational and they help to explain the plays for the audiences." Tengenji Kakeru responded, explaining to his pink-haired beau about the two different types of kyogen performance. 

“And you know this because…?” Ugawa flicked his curious eyes upon his boyfriend and asks. 

“Well… because Kyogen was known to provide a major influence on the development of the Kabuki theatre to what it was today. Being born into the family well-known for the Kabuki performance, it’s only natural that I’m taught of the history of Kabuki as well.” Tengenji shrugged as he responded to his boyfriend’s inquiry. 

"I see… okay, so… what should we do next?" Ugawa nodded, accepting his boyfriend's response as it is before steering the conversation to something else instead. After all, he knows nothing much about Noh plays so it's a tad hard to continue the earlier conversation. As for Kabuki, he's still learning and he had enough share of talking about Kabuki with his boyfriend's father and would prefer to talk about something else that isn't kabuki when it comes down to, their private time together.

“It’s about 5.30pm now. I supposed we could find somewhere to have dinner?” Tengenji Kakeru took a look at the time reflected on his wrist-watch before turning towards his boyfriend - Ugawa Akira, and suggested. 

"Good idea, so… how familiar are you with this part of the area to guide us to somewhere with quality food?" Ugawa nodded in agreement with the redhead's suggestion of finding a place for dinner, but since he's Kyoto-born and raised… what he knows of Tokyo is still pretty limited. At present, outside of the area where he stays and studied… he only knows places like Akihabara which is within walking distance from the school and the dormitory. When it comes down to the other parts of Tokyo, he tends to rely on his fellow teammates' guidance. 

“Would you like to eat Yakiniku for dinner? There’s a few Yakiniku restaurant in the vicinity.” Tengenji suggested. 

“Are they within walking distance?” Ugawa inquires, after sitting for so long in the theatre - he is looking forward to the opportunity to stretch out his legs and walk for a bit. 

“Yes, the Gut’s soul Yakiniku restaurant is completely within a 10 minutes walk distance. The best thing, it offers value for money menu and best of all - it’s a casual setting that I think you would like. And then, there’s the Yakiniku Ikuta - also within walking distance of 10 minutes.” Tengenji Kakeru responded, personally he is leaning towards dining at the restaurant - Yakiniku Ikuta, which is a little more upscale and trendy but the food there isn’t really cheap. So, he had a feeling Ugawa would pick the other restaurant. 

Not that Tengenji has any issues with his financial situation, but it is more of the case of his boyfriend - Ugawa being a little more budget-conscious. Although, sometimes he gets a say in the type of place to dine in… or rather, most of the time - he gets to decide the restaurant where they would dine. Today, he thought he should accommodate to his boyfriend's budget-conscious trait. Namely, because he has already made his boyfriend who knows nothing about Noh performance to join him for an afternoon activity of watching a Noh play. It is commendable enough to find that the pink-haired teen had remained focus on the play without yawning despite barely understanding half of what was being performed, and had to rely a great deal on the aikyogen in between to understand the gist of the performance. The least Tengenji could do now was to allow his boyfriend to choose their dinner venue for today. 

"I see… Gut's soul sounds good. The pricing is significantly lower than the other restaurant, and they have the buffet style all you can eat menu too. I think I would prefer dining at Gut's soul, are you okay with that?" Ugawa Akira took a moment to Google up the two restaurants and scanned through the menu items and average spending based on the reviewers' comments. Eventually, he had his eyes set upon the restaurant - Gut's Soul. Turning towards his silent boyfriend, Ugawa Akira asks if the redhead is alright with his decision. 

"Well… although the restaurant interior decor isn't exactly my cup of tea, I think I could live with the idea of dining in there. After all, you went along with my decision to watch a Noh play for our date today when you practically have no idea what the performance was about half-the-time." Tengenji Kakeru said in response, flashing a smile towards his pink-haired beau. 

"Fantastic! Let's get moving then because I'm already hungry." Ugawa grinned in response, and if it isn't for the fact that they were in public - he would kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Ever since he saw the news feed on his Instagram account about how many of his friends and acquaintance were having BBQ for lunch, he has been yearning and salivating over the idea of eating Yakiniku as well.

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 23rd of September 2018, 5.30pm

Itsuki: Yuu-chan <3333 I saw your Instagram updates, you had Yakiniku for lunch today? Where did you go to the Yakiniku lunch? 

Yuu-chan: Itsuki <3333 Good evenings, where are we meeting later? Yes, I had Yakiniku for lunch today. What did you have for lunch this afternoon? I was at the Maruushi Meat at the 2-chome Ginza area this afternoon for my lunch appointment with mom, Aunt Yumiko, and Yumi-nee. ^_^ 

Itsuki: I see ^_^ We had Sukiyaki in the same area but instead of 2-chome, we were over at the 7-chome :D 

Yuu-chan: XD Sukiyaki eh… okay, and then you went off for high-tea with Aka-senpai and Saku-senpai right? Together with Yuzu-senpai… :P 

Itsuki: Yep, we just finish high-tea at the Higashiya Ginza. Oh, right - where’s your current location? I’m probably got to meet you somewhere in the middle and made our way over to Shinozaki together, I don’t exactly have time to go back to my apartment ^^; 

Yuu-chan: It’s fine, I’m currently lazing about in my mom’s apartment unit in the Shibuya, Yoyogi-Uehara district. 

Itsuki: Okay… maybe we can meet in front of the Ginza train station? How long would it takes for you to reach? (◔ૂ◔)

Yuu-chan: About 20-25 minutes. 

Itsuki: Okay, I’ll walk my way over to the Ginza station from where I am now. See you in front of the Ginza station later then. 

Yuu-chan: *Okay hand-sign Emoji* Which exit should I meet you at? 

Itsuki: The Marunouchi Line gantry gate area, do you know where it is? 

Yuu-chan: Ah… okay, I’ll just take the Chiyoda line and later transit to Marunouchi line. I won’t exit the station but meet you directly at the gantry area after I alighted at the Ginza station instead. Is that okay? I doubt I know how to find my way once I exited the station… ^^; 

Itsuki: Yes, that will work I supposed. I’ll see you shortly then. 

Yuu-chan: Sure, I’ll get Yumi-nee to drive me to the train station of Kokkai-gijidomae station to take the Marunouchi line directly to Ginza. I’m worried about my navigation skills to find my way when it comes down to transit ^^; 

Itsuki: LMAO~ As long as your sister doesn’t mind chauffeuring you further out XD 

Yuu-chan: Nah… she likely wouldn’t mind, it’s not my fault that I’m bad at directions in general… moreover, it seems this little problem of directions navigating was a trait that I had the misfortune of inheriting from my father. :P 

Itsuki: Indeed. Anyway, my mom says no need to bring gifts over this time. ^_^ So, please come empty-handed. You don’t go home bearing gifts every time, right? XD

PS: Our 1st anniversary is coming up, have you got any ideas on how to celebrate it? 

Yuu-chan: Eh? Oh… right, it’s about a year since we start dating. ^_^ How about a candle-lit dinner? How good are you at preparing steak? 

Itsuki: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I’ll practice! (^ ･ｪ･ ^)

Yuu-chan: ｡ﾟ ( ﾟ^_^ﾟ)ﾟ｡ I’ll wait for your practice results then XD Alright, Yumi-nee is okay with driving me to the designated train station :D I’ll see you shortly. (๑′ᴗ‵๑)Ｉ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ♥

Itsuki: ￡ονё Υου…..φ(〃∇〃 ))

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 158 completed. Very long chapter this time as well XD So, I have a bit of Tora & Tsumugi, a bit of RYNKO, a bit of KugaYuki, a dash of TenGawa and lastly OtoHoshi XD and with that I ended the events of 23rd September 2018 XD aside from the couples scenes, we also have a significant portion talking about Yumiko's issues with contractual obligations. Of course, property talks also come into play for a bit. Oh, and a little bit more is revealed about the two youngest aunts Yuuta has over at his mother's side of the family. XD


	159. More apartments viewing and decision time for Yumiko, part 1…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, and here's Chapter 159 ^_^   
1\. GC of OtoHoshi family  
2\. Private chat between Yumiko and Hayami, the property agent  
3\. A peek into Ootori's college environment  
4\. Yuzuriha gets a cameo  
5\. S3 Kao Kai sans Fuyusawa, gossips about RYNKO over breakfast in the dorm   
6\. A look into Yumiko's daily work routines  
7\. Yumiko viewed another apartment, I would wrap up the apartment viewing next chapter. ^^
> 
> I hope everyone still enjoy the chapter :D See you tomorrow ^_^

Group-chat of OtoHoshi Family [Itsuki, Yuuta, Shiki-chan, Ageha-chan] - 24th of September 2018, 7 am

Itsuki: Good morning, my dear beloved Yuu-chan and my wonderful pseudo-kids (*´∀｀)ノＧood morning

Ageha-chan: Good morning, Ootori Papa~and Yuuta Mama~ 

PS: I thought I was going to be the first person to say good morning in here, but it turns out I'm one step behind Ootori Papa it seems… (´･ω･｀)

Yuu-chan: Good morning, Itsuki ^_^ ~ you seem to be in a good mood today? 

PS: Good morning to you too, Ageha-chan. Is there a reason why you feel it necessary to greet us good morning ahead of Itsuki? 

Itsuki: Yes! I’m in a good mood! My dad’s secretary finally went back to work, so I no longer need to cover for her duties! \\( ﾟヮﾟ)/

PS: @Ageha-chan, good morning to you too. Yes, is there a reason why you wanted to be the first to greet everyone good morning today? 

Ageha-chan: Not really, it's just an urge I supposed. I had assumed the two of you would converse in your private chat first thing in the morning since the morning messages in this GC isn't the sickening sweet type… so I had thought I might get a chance to be the first person in greeting everyone good morning in here. But it's fine, I'm a tad disappointed I supposed… it's okay though, it won't kill me. ^^; 

PS: How was the dinner session yesterday with the Ootori family? @Yuuta Mama

Shiki-chan: Good morning, Papa Ootori and Mama Yuuta~ Good morning to you too, Ageha-chan ^_^ 

PS: Ootori Papa, do you know anyone that's in the property industry? My uncle's moving overseas for work, so my mom's thinking of leaving her childhood home in Saitama, Kawagoe out for some additional income. 

Yuu-chan: Lol… and that is the reason why you are so happy? 

PS: @Ageha-chan, dinner at the Ootori is fine yesterday. Although, I think we kind of give Itsuki’s dad a shock when he caught us kissing in Itsuki’s childhood bedroom. (>//ᵕ//<)

Itsuki: Of course, it’s never fun to work for my dad. I don’t get paid for the time I worked for him, because all he would do was to increase my pocket money for a bit. >_< 

PS: @Shiki-chan, yes. I do know a property agent, but I'm not sure if he handles properties outside of Tokyo 23 wards. It's okay though, I will ask him for your mom and if he does, then I shall forward his contact details to your mom directly. And if he doesn't deal with them directly, I'll ask him to recommend someone else to assist your mother. ^_^ 

Shiki-chan: Thanks, Ootori Papa~ I'll let me mom knows to wait for your text(?) You would be sending a text to update her on the property agent thing, right? Or are you going to call her up for the updates instead?

PS: Is the bento arrangements for lunch still ongoing? 

PPS: I thought your dad's secretary MC lasted only until last weekend? Your dad should have known that his secretary is going back into the office today, did he not update you last night during your family dinner? 

Itsuki: @Shiki-chan. Yes, I will be calling your mom about the updates on the property agent thing. I believed she is working part-time somewhere, but I’m not quite sure where she’s working and whether or not is she able to answer personal calls while at work… so I figured that a text message update would be more suitable. 

PS: To answer your question about the bento lunch arrangement - Yes, it is still on… have I given you any misleading hints that I'm stopping the bento catering (?) but anyway apologies in advance. Today's lunch is just simple sandwiches because I need to head into school a tad earlier and thus had no time to cook and prepare a better lunch menu for you boys… (*╯-╰)ノ

PPS: Really?! How come you know of the secretary’s return ahead of me? And no, my dad didn’t say anything to me about it last night. Hence I was really happy just now when I received a text from my father telling me that I’m no longer needed to cover up for his indisposed secretary’s duties… 

Yuu-chan: … (⌒_⌒;) Oh… I think the sight of us kissing in your childhood room stunned him into forgetting about the reason he was looking for you. 

Itsuki: O-O I see… (⌒_⌒;) but you have to admit his reaction afterward was quite funny to witness. 

Yuu-chan: Yes, quite… I believed he backpedaled out of the room after catching us in a lip-locking stance. And then, he waited for another few minutes before knocking on your bedroom door to alert us of his coming in before stepping in again. Of course, he ranted at you for at least 15 minutes about not locking the door. (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

Shiki-chan: LMAO~ (Ŏ艸Ŏ) the two of you got caught kissing by a parent? XD That must have been awkward… I hope the two of you didn’t traumatize Isato-san too badly :P Shion still cringe whenever he saw Ootori Papa around XD 

PS: Irina-chan said, he had all but decide to take his breakfast in the dorm room after realizing that Ootori Papa is having breakfast with the members of Stardust in the dining room, yesterday morning. 

PPS: Oh, and I almost forgot - I have no issues with sandwiches for lunch today if you make it cute ^_^ 

Itsuki: O_O Yuu-chan, did I read it correctly? Shiki-chan is asking for a cute sandwiches bento today… ԅ(☉Д☉)╮ Wasn’t he the one complaining about receiving kids bento before? I’m shocked! 

Yuu-chan: Indeed, Kasugano-senpai did get traumatized by Itsuki badly. Till now, he still has trouble looking me in the eyes when - there is a need to speak with me arises… the other day, he was keeping his eyes on Na-chan when he relayed a message to our team on behalf of Fuyusawa-senpai. ^m^

PS: LOL~ (*Q艸Q*）Indeed, Shiki-chan… what brought this on? XD Cute sandwiches? 

Ageha-chan: I’m alright with sandwiches bento as well ^_^ and I personally don’t mind getting cute versions of the sandwiches lunch like this. [Attached Sample Sandwich Bento image from Pinterest. Jpg] 

PS: Is something like what was shown in the picture acceptable for you, Shiki-chan? :P

Shiki-chan: Eh? Oh… yes, that would work. The owl design sandwiches look okay, I'm fine with that actually. It's not the childishly cute type, yes - this is what I'm looking for. Because plain sandwiches are just boring… so, Ootori Papa - do you have time to make something like this for us? You can keep your own lunch sandwiches normal if you like XD but please have the owl designs sandwich for me and Ageha-chan :D 

PS: @Ageha-chan, why are you adding the ‘chan’ to my name? Shouldn’t it be Shiki-nii or Toma-nii? 

Ageha-chan: ⊂(°_o)つ I thought we have long established the fact that you are a physically 17YO but mentally 5YO kid in our pseudo-family and I was dubbed the ‘elder’ kid in the situation? ヾ( *′○` )ﾟ.+:｡ﾟ☆ 

Shiki-chan: O_O||| Oh… but I thought you are as innocent as a 3YO? 

Ageha-chan: Really? ヾ( *′○` )ﾟ.+:｡ﾟ☆ I didn’t know that… 

Itsuki: @Shiki-chan, @Ageha-chan - I hate to cut this short, but just to double-confirm. The owl design for both of you, correct? Because I have no time to change the design, I need to start getting ready to layout the bento now if I wish to get to school on-time. 

Ageha-chan: Yep, no change! I wanted the owl designed sandwiches ^_^ and thank you Papa Ootori for the time and effort making bentos for us every day except Sundays. ^_^ 

PS: Sunday brunch is on for the coming week, right? It only got canceled last week because Shiki-chan is sick? 

Yuu-chan: Yes, Ageha-chan. Sunday brunches are a routine unless otherwise specified - it's going to be a routine kind of event. ^_^ While on the subject, I heard you took lunch with Hachiya-kun's parents… how did it go? 

Ageha-chan: I’ll tell you later over breakfast. Sou is nagging at me to go and brush my teeth else I’m not going to have time for breakfast. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Sure, we will chat later in person. 

PS: Shiki-chan, I certainly hope you are already fully dressed up for school. Breakfast is about to be served in 5 minutes, it’s already 7.20 am. You are on the dorm’s meal catering list, are you not? 

Shiki-chan: Yes, I’m on my way down to the dining room now actually. ^^; 

Itsuki: I’ll need to be in school by 8.30 am this morning, so I’m dropping off both the bentos in your locker - Yuu-chan. Kindly, hand them out to Shiki-chan and Ageha-chan after you arrived in school. That’s all for now, ciao~ 

Shiki-chan: Noted, and Yuuta Mama… you can drop off the bento with Chiaki or Irina-chan. They mentioned stopping in to check on the progress of Stardust rehearsal/training for the opening ceremony later this morning. 

Yuu-chan: Noted. I will hand over your bento to either of them when I see them later. 

Private chat between Hoshino Yumiko and Hayami Ko, 24th of September 2018, 7.30am

Hayami Ko: Good morning, Hoshino-san. Just to double-confirm, you are still interested in viewing some more apartment units, right? 

Yumiko: Yes, Hayami-san. I would like to see another few options before making up my mind about which property to rent. If possible, I would also like to see something within walking distance to my workplace. 

Hayami Ko: Noted. I have taken note of your preferences, so what time are you available for the rest of the apartment viewing today? 

Yumiko: I finished work at 5pm… if we are viewing a property in the district, I can meet you by 5.30pm at the address of the apartment building. 

Hayami Ko: Good. I will see you at 5.30pm then - [insert address of apartment building in Akihabara] I will see you in front of the building at the specified timing of 5.30pm. 

Yumiko: See you at 5.30pm then. ^_^ 

Back in the dormitory that houses the students of the Ayanagi Academy - High School Division… the members of the Kao Council sans Fuyusawa Ryo were seated at one of the tables in the dining room conversing among themselves over breakfast. 

“So, what time did Ryo comes back in yesterday? I know I was pretty much out of it by 8pm last night…” Shiki Toma started, directing his curious gaze upon his three friends. 

“He came back in around 8.30pm. Apparently, he had sent Anko-chan home first before coming back to the dorm.” Chiaki Takafumi responded, this question was easily answered and it wouldn’t be considered a breach of his childhood friend’s privacy too. 

Seeing as, many people had witnessed his friend come back in at 8.30pm so even if the gray-haired member of the present Kao Council didn’t say anything in response to his auburn-haired friend’s inquiry, Irinatsu and Kasugano could also fill Shiki in on the details when he isn’t around to listen in on their conversation. As to the little detail about Ryo having sent his ‘date’ back home before coming back in, Chiaki gathered that anyone with common sense would be able to make the educated guess. Especially since, anyone with eyes would be able to tell that Ryo is completely smitten with Anko-chan - the lovely young lady that managed to melt the ice-cold facade of their resident winter boy. 

"I see… so did he tell you how he spent his time with Anko-chan?" Shiki couldn't help but fish for more information. He hates to admit it, but at the rate, it goes - Ryo might as well end up as the first among them to get attached. 

"...Not in detail, but he did mention watching his first movie film that isn't a musical film with Anko-chan after their late lunch and before dinner." Chiaki sweat-dropped when he noticed how Irinatsu has also shifted his eyes on him waiting to hear the details about Ryo's outing with Fudo Anko went. 

"Oh, really? Ryo watched a movie film that isn't musically based?" Shiki's eyes went wide with surprise, the last time he had tried to invite Ryo to join him, Shion and Irinatsu for a movie trip - the guy had turned them down with the response that he is not interested in films that aren't musicals in nature.

"Yes, he did. He watched that film… I forgot the name but I know it's somewhat related to the historical setting. The film just starts screening only recently…if I recalled the trailer accurately." Chiaki Takafumi nodded in response, he too, was quite surprised when Ryo mentioned it in passing last night before they get ready for their respective bed-time. 

“Historical setting… was it the one about Samurai?” Irinatsu Masashi inquires, as he thought hard about the current ongoing movie films screening in the cinemas. 

“Yes, I believed so… I’m not sure of the title but I know it involves samurais in the film.” Chiaki Takafumi responded with a nod of affirmation. 

"I see… that's unexpected, I would have thought Anko-chan would pick something more of a modern genre than a historical setting film." Irinatsu commented, sounding rather intrigued. 

“Who knows… maybe she thought something more serious would suit Ryo’s taste more?” Chiaki shrugged, the truth is the movie didn’t disappoint since Ryo spend at least 15 minutes reviewing the film upon arriving back in the dorm last night. Seriously, Chiaki wouldn’t be surprised if his childhood friend decides to search the library for the original novel that was used as a base to the movie film - Samurai’s Promise when the opportunity arises. 

“I hate to interrupt, but we do need to get a move on if we don’t want to end up reaching the office late.” Kasugano Shion then butted into the conversation, putting a halt onto the ongoing gossip and speculations about the outing between Fuyusawa Ryo and Fudo Anko, taken the day before. 

“Indeed, it’s nearly 8am already and we are supposed to have a morning briefing meeting before anything else in the Kao Council meeting room.” Chiaki Takafumi added after checking the time reflected on his mobile device. 

"Right… let's get going then." Scarfing down the last few bites of his porridge breakfast set, Shiki Toma hurried to bring his empty food tray back to the food trolley placed by the side of the dining room double doors entryway and rushes to catch up with his three other friends as they made their way to leave the dorm for the school. 

Over in the Chofu city where the Toho Academy of Drama and Music stood, Ootori Itsuki breezes into the school compound with about 15 minutes to spare. Standing in front of the main building of the school, Ootori Itsuki tried desperately to recall where on earth is his first lesson being held and ended up drawing a blank. So, out of no choice, the teen had to pull his mobile phone out and drop a message to his french-born friend - Yuzuriha Christian Lion and do a quick check on their class and the lesson room location. 

Toho Academy of Drama and Music has a massive school grounds, as the grounds houses literally every division of the Toho group on the same plot of land. The kindergarten, elementary, middle-school, high-school and the college buildings and infrastructures are all situated within the same compound. For that reason alone, the first week of school following the opening ceremony was dubbed the orientation week by the seniors. During this one week, the first-year students were guided around by the seniors of their chosen course as they navigate their way around the campus. 

There are a total of two buildings allotted to use as the college grounds and a total of 4 gates. The gate for the elementary division and the kindergarten were at the other end of the campus site, while the school gate for the middle-high school division and the school gate for the college division faces the same side of the road. The two gates were separated by a vehicle-only access gate between them. The security guardhouse is situated in the school's main building which houses the high-school division and the 3rd performing hall, as well as the school, operated shop that sells a mixture and variety of things, e.g. stationery, snacks, etc. Both the 3rd rehearsal hall and the school-operated shop are situated on the first floor of the main building. 

The school has a total of four libraries, with the elementary and kindergarten division sharing one library facility and the middle-high school division sharing another facility. The remaining two libraries are utilized by students from the college division but housed in a separate building. The north building was separated into two parts, with one part of it holding the library facility for the college division and the other part housing shared facilities for the middle-high school division. The old academic block meanwhile holds the remaining library on its fourth floor. 

The classrooms for the college division are spread across the old and new academic blocks, likewise for the lesson rooms and the training rooms. The new academic block, however, holds 2 rehearsal halls on the B2 level as well as a male and female changing room respectively. There is also a male and female toilet facilities with two cubicles each on the B2 level of the new academic block. The B1 level holds an equipment storage room, a performance hall that can accommodate 320 audiences, two female changing rooms for the ladies with one of it equipped with shower facilities and a male changing room equipped with shower facilities. Also situated on the B1 level of this new academic block is the office for the lecturers of the drama faculty. 

On the first floor of the new academic block, it holds the toilet facility and two classrooms, while on the second floor of the new academic block - one could find two more classrooms, two equipment storage rooms, one musical instrument storage room, five lesson rooms, and the meeting room and student council office facility - together with the outdoor space, the terrace. The upper-most floor which is the 3rd floor of the new academic block holds an equipment room, the 2nd drama research room, and two music research rooms. 

The college admin office, principal office, meeting room, consultation room, the 1st drama research room and the two music rooms together with some lockers and computer stations for students' usage are all situated on the 2nd floor of the old academic block. The first floor of the old academic block meanwhile holds a lecture hall, a regular size classroom, and a live-studio facility. The entire 3rd floor of the old academic block comprises classroom facilities and students' lockers. The 4th floor of the old academic block, as mentioned earlier holds the library facility for the music faculty of the college division. There is also a basement level for the old academic block, and in this basement level - the kitchen and students' cafeteria could be found. Also situated on this basement level of the old academic blocks are the remaining six practice rooms and four lesson rooms. 

Today, Ootori Itsuki and Yuzuriha Christian Lion would be having their first class of the day in the dance lesson room 1 situated in the old academic block, basement level. 

"Good morning, Ootori-kun!" Yuzuriha Christian Lion greeted his friend cheerfully, with a friendly clap on the back when the purplish-white haired teen finally managed to find his way to the lesson room, mere minutes before their instructor was due to arrive at the lesson room where they would be using for their dance class for the day. 

"Argh… today's classes will see us running about from one building to another like headless chickens basically." Ootori Itsuki lamented aloud as he returned his friend's cheerful greeting. The school's layout continues to baffle him even though he had already spent one week in the academy, he wonders how did his mother cope back when she was enrolled in the high school division of the same academy after spending the three years of her middle-school education in Ayanagi. Did she not encountered the same issues he did now? Perhaps, he should make it a point to check with his mother the next time they conversed. 

“Headless chicken… surely, that’s an exaggeration.” Yuzuriha snorted in response to his friend’s comments. 

"Why can't they indicate clearly in the legend of the map provided about where the lesson rooms are located? Just by going according to the lesson room number, I very nearly went to the wrong building just now. And you know how tight my time is usually in the morning…" Ootori Itsuki muttered in a low tone of voice to his french-born friend while he starts stretching to prepare himself for the dance lesson due to begin in another few minute's time. 

“Maa…maa… chill, when are you taking your practical test for your driving class?” Yuzuriha inquires, the reason why Ootori is on a tight time-leash in the morning was mainly due to the transport distance and timing between school and his need to drop the bentos off at the Ayanagi for his two pseudo-kids. 

"I still have at least another month to go before I could register for the practical test. And there is no guarantee that I would pass my driving test on the first try either…" Ootori sighed aloud as he whispered back to his french-born friend in return. 

The arrival of the dance instructor put a halt to any further conversation between the duo, and they decide to hold off the rest of their conversation until later during lunchtime. To fend off any potential females from crushing on him, Ootori Itsuki has taken to lunch and travel between classes by sticking as close to Yuzuriha as possible. 

Sometimes, Ootori would even let Yuzuriha's talks' him into trying out some of the food the french-born teen is eating and offered his own food in exchange. After all, food-sharing is not a very commonly seen practice among two guys - and Yuzuriha's reaction could be quite dramatic. So, between the two of them acting as very-close friends… it did successfully gives off the impressions of them - not being straight. 

Hoshino Yumiko's work as the school counselor wasn't quite busy, on the whole, she just needs to speak with the students and staff' when they approached her for a 'chat'. it's not every day that she would have people coming in requesting her time and attention for a conversation. And people don't come in on a fixed schedule, they usually come and go as they like. So, when people are flocking in for a conversation… Yumiko tends to listen and focus her full attention on the information being shared by the confidant and later offered advice if she could. If it is something that she isn't able to help with, she would just offer her services of being a listener. That alone would be very much appreciated to the people who are just looking for someone to listen to their woes. 

Yumiko has people approaching her to speak of things on various issues, there are dilemmas relating to their own sexual orientation - the common issue for kids these ages. Some people have a stable partner coming in to speak of their inner woes of whether or not to engage in sexual-oriented activities just to satisfy curiosity, or that they should try to withhold and wait until they are more ready for the act. Sometimes, students come to her to share their family woes - e.g. family woes such as family disputes, parents undergoing a messy divorce, domestic violence, financial instability, etc. 

For things like financial instability, Yumiko would be able to share with the students encountering such issues the financial assistance schemes that the school has in place for the needy and low-income group. She can also help to put the student in contact with the school's financial assistance team to sort out the administrative work. Speaking to students makes up a good solid 80% of her work, but occasionally she spoke to the staff on their personal issues that might prove detrimental to their work as well. In these conversations, things that she offered a listening ear to include the emotional stress over the idea of settling down. Some people like her - have trouble accepting the idea of getting hitched, and whenever the issue was brought up for discussion - fleeing becomes their first and most primitive response. 

Another part of her job deals with the regular conversation she carried out with the staff, providing the school management with the assessment reports of the staff - whether or not they are healthy, and capable of carrying out their work. Likewise, for the students' consultation session - while she wouldn't betray the student's personal issues and problems. She needs to pen in a remark in each and every students' portfolio when they come in for a counseling session highlighting the contents they touched on in a brief and vague summary manner. In particular, for students who weren't here to speak to her on their own device but were sent over to her by their respective teachers in charge. 

It's not every single day she would have new students or staff walking into the counseling room seeking her advice, help or just looking for a listening ear that wouldn't judge. So, on days that she has no new visitors - she would sort through the portfolios of the students she had seen previously, and see if there are any cases that she would need to follow up. If there is, she would then send a note off to the teacher-in-charge to sent the student over between a certain timing for a session with her. And if there aren't, it just means she got a bit of free time to do her own things. 

So, between going through the students' portfolios and making follow-up appointments schedules with the respective personnel, and then some catching-up with her own friends and acquaintance. Time passes by relatively quick, and before long - 5pm has arrived and Yumiko starts packing up her things to end her work for today. One good thing about working as the school counselor is that she gets her own office, and isn't stationed together with the other school staff. Henceforth, she needs not to comply with the underlying rule that nobody can leave the office until the seniors' colleagues have taken their departure for the day. 

"Good evening, Hoshino-san. Have you had any trouble locating the place?" Hayami Ko greeted the approaching figure of Hoshino Yumiko at 5.30pm on the dot, his vehicle is parked at a public parking lot a few minutes' walks away from the apartment building as this particular apartment has no attached parking lot available. 

“Erm… no, I didn’t have trouble locating the building. I was delayed mostly because I need to grab a bite so I was at the cafe down the street grabbing a quick bite to tide me over until dinner time. I was a little busy earlier today, so I didn’t get to eat any lunch.” Hoshino Yumiko explained, flushing slightly out of embarrassment of being late for the scheduled meet-up time. 

“Ah… it’s fine, completely understandable. Now, the apartment that we will be viewing today is located on the 5th floor of this building.” Hayami Ko gesturing to the 8th levels high apartment building that stood in front of him. 

"Okay, cool… it's within walking distance from my workplace, albeit - I need to walk about 25 minutes but it's okay. I get to save on transport, so how old is this building?" Hoshino Yumiko inquires, looking up at the building with a relatively new look on the front with a contemplative look on her face. 

"It's built in the year 2009, so that makes it about 9 years old." Hayami Ko responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“I see… and is there an elevator for the building?” Yumiko asks next, moving is going to be a chore if there isn’t an elevator for the building. 

"Yes, there is an elevator. Why don't you come in, and I can bring you up to the apartment we would be viewing for today." Hayami Ko suggested as he pushed open the door to the main entrance of the building. After exchanging a quick word with the security officer at the maintenance office of the building - Hayami Ko starts leading Yumiko towards the lift lobby of the building. 

"Oh~ this looks new." Yumiko was quite surprised by how nice and pretty the interior of the apartment unit look upon being invited over the threshold. 

"It has just been updated and renovated about 2 years ago, so everything is new here." Hayami Ko responded as he starts giving Yumiko an introduction to the apartment unit in general. 

"Is this an LDK or DK layout apartment?" Yumiko inquires, as she followed the property agent - Hayami Ko into the deeper part of the unit the man is showing her. 

"It's a 2LDK layout apartment unit. As per the standard apartment layout in Japan, the entry hall is a little tight due to the in-built shoe cabinet space and toilet access. The washer unit is hooked up in the powder room together with the vanity area, which you would like. It's significantly more spacious than the last apartment you'd seen yesterday." Hayami Ko said, giving Yumiko a brief summary of the place and leave it to the lady to explore the unit on her own. 

Yumiko then starts walking around the apartment unit, there is a balcony in the LDK area looking out at the children's park. Children's park meaning there is a playground built on the park's ground, and hence making it a good spot for children to play and hang out during their free time. The balcony is quite spacious, but it probably also double-up as a service yard since Yumiko could notice the storage water heater unit placed right at the very corner of the balcony area. 

The LDK area is quite average-sized, significantly bigger than the DK layout apartment unit but it isn't big enough to accommodate big-sized furniture. Thankfully, the apartment came furnished - so if Yumiko decides to rent the place, she need not fret about how to fill up space in this unit. The two bedrooms are of different sizing, with one room significantly bigger than the others and come equipped with walk-in closet space. There is only one bathroom in the entire unit, but with the toilet and showering facility separated as requested by Yumiko. So far so good, there's nothing to be pick on - thus it all comes down to the pricing. 

Turning towards Hayami Ko, Yumiko was almost fearful to ask. “So, how much is the rental for this place?”

“With its’ strategic location, a 5 minutes walk on foot to the Akihabara station and ready shopping belts all around… the landlord is asking for a monthly rental of 223,000 yen.” Hayami Ko sweat-dropped as he responded, he knew this was way out of the amount of money the client is looking to spend but he thought this place fits everything in Yumiko’s checklist and hence his decision to show the unit to the lady. 

"Goodness, 223,000yen a month?! That's 23k above my stipulated budget… is there anything within my budget range?" Yumiko was aghast by the pricing for a unit in the city area… she had thought the unit in Shibuya asking for 270,000yen per month was already high, but she could understand since it is in Shibuya district - one of the most highly sought after neighborhoods. 

“Well… if you are willing to consider properties a little further out, I might have something that checked all your other requirements except for the walking distance to work condition.” Hayami Ko commented in response. 

“Okay… and how long are we looking at in terms of traveling time for the next property you had lined up for me to view?” Yumiko inquires. 

"35 minutes to your workplace via the trains, it's still under an hour of traveling time which is one of your requests for the apartment hunt requirement." Hayami Ko responded. 

"Right… and where is this next property located then?" Yumiko then asks, voicing her next question across to the 35-year-old property agent. 

“It’s located in the Edogawa ward, about 8 minutes walk to the Shinozaki train station. So, would you be interested in taking a look at it?” Hayami Ko inquires, as he waited for the lady to respond. 

“Of course, but tell me this - is this next property within my budget?” Yumiko eventually said, after mulling over the situation for a bit.

“Yes, in fact, the rental pricing they are looking at is just 115,800 per month.” Hayami Ko responded. 

“Good, I’ll give it a chance and take a look at it then.” Yumiko nodded, giving her consent to the property agent to show her the property in the Edogawa ward. 

Hayami Ko then led Yumiko over to the public parking lot where he had parked his vehicle, the car is a Toyota Vitz or otherwise known as Toyota Yaris in the overseas market. And then, he proceeds to drive them over to the next apartment he would be showing his client - the 3-levels high apartment building named - The Cavern, that sits in the quiet residential area of Kamishinozaki, Edogawa ward of Tokyo. 

The apartment comes with a 16-cars parking lot space in front of the building, so it is convenient for tenants who may need a car. So, the parking lot space was the first thing that Yumiko saw upon stepping out of the vehicle owns by the 35-year-old property agent. 

“Oh… this is convenient, a parking lot space right in front of the building. And is that three-levels infrastructure the apartment building where the unit is situated?” Yumiko then shifted her gaze away from the parking lot to glance over at the low-rise building with a dark-tone paint on its exterior walls and inquires, out of curiosity. 

“Yes. It is.” Hayami Ko responded with a nod of affirmation. 

“I couldn’t help but noticed that it’s a low rise apartment building, so is there an elevator or is this a walk-up apartment instead?” Yumiko asks, her cobalt eyes shining with interest.

"It's rare in these low rise apartment buildings, but this building does come equipped with an elevator unit but it isn't big. The maximum number of people it could hold at one time is four persons." Hayami Ko, the property agent, said as he starts leading the way into the building main entrance. 

The building main entrance is a very simple lobby that comprises of a small counter booth for the building security guards to handle daily registration of visitors, a drop-off point for parcels right beside the security booth, and then on the other side - it comprises of the staircases that runs from the first floor all the way to the third floor. The elevator unit is stuck to a corner of the lobby, facing the stairs directly and it's just a few steps away from the building main entrance. And then, there is a passageway that leads towards a doorway that will open up into the corridor which serves as the access point to the five units situated on the first floor of the building. 

There are five units of the same sizing on each level, all the units span a total of 52.99 meters square in terms of sizing. However, units 101, 201 and 301 are layout in the design of 2LDK and the remaining units are layout in the design floor-plan of 2DK. The unit which Yumiko is going to take a look at is situated on the second floor, unit number 202. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fit the entire apartment viewing scene here, but it's getting too long… so I axed it here. So, there's still a bit of the apartment viewing scene at the beginning of the next chapter ^^; do bear with me for a bit. I swear, I'm not doing a detailed description of the apartment viewing scene the next time around. Even when Akatsuki picks his rental place in the later chapters of the story, he wouldn't go around viewing everything ^^;
> 
> Okay, so obviously the property agent has a minor role in my diverse… since I had actually created significant background information for the man. I had given him a name, gave him lots of scenes instead of just bringing it across using the term property agent ^^; but anyway XD 
> 
> Hayami Ko is 35 years old, has been working in the property industry for about 8 years now. Hayami graduated from college with a degree in business and had worked two jobs since his graduation. His first job is also sales-related, but he was selling cars instead. He worked as a salesman for 2nd-hand car dealers for about four years before switching over to the real estate industry and become a property agent. The reason why I created such background setting for him is that he is going to have dozen of future interaction scenes with Yumiko :P I kind of need to stage it up to the point ^_^ 
> 
> Now, I'm going to stop before giving away more future plans :P Regardless, despite the property-related topics, I hope the other part of this chapter is still entertaining enough for all of you ^^; that's all for now, see you tomorrow~


	160. More apartments viewing and decision time for Yumiko, part 2…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, this chapter is a tad shorter but I had finally wrapped up the apartment viewing scenes. At the end of this chapter, Yumiko has finally decided on which unit to rent. ^_^  
It also comprises of a tad of the family setting for Hayami Ko, the property agent :P   
There's a portion comprising of a chat between OtoHoshi as well...   
Also, there's a chat scene between Tora and Tsumugi :P 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter ^_^

Standing outside the apartment unit with the number plate - 202, Hayami Ko turns towards Hoshino Yumi and gestured towards the unit as he said. “This is the unit I’m going to show you.” 

With that, Hayami Ko inserted the key into the door-lock and swiftly open up the door to the apartment unit entryway. The door like any other units they have seen thus far swung outward into the corridor way instead of opening into the apartment unit. Yumiko supposed that probably has to do with the lack of space in the entrance-way to the inside of the apartment unit. 

The entryway to the unit isn't grand but it isn't too tight either. Although, it is still small - Yumiko supposed this is something she could work with. The in-built shoe storage cabinet is a good size and can fit in all her shoes collection, on the left side to the entry-way - there is another storage closet that Yumiko supposed could be used to hide away her cleaning tools from view for the place if she decides that this apartment is the one for her. 

Another few steps in, she noticed two doorways on her left and right side, respectively. The doorway on the left opens up into a room with a window facing the main corridor way, and the doorway on the right leads right into the powder room. Stepping at the entrance to the powder room, Yumiko nodded in approval of the powder room sizing as well as the storage compartment that comes with the vanity counter. 

There are two sliding doorways on each side of the powder room, one of them opens up into the bathroom with a tub. Turning towards the other sliding door, Yumiko had assumed it would open up into the toilet cubicle but surprisingly she found a laundry room instead. 

“Oh… a laundry room, this is a nice surprise.” Yumiko commented, a bright smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

"Yes, some ex-pats prefer to have their washer unit hidden from visitors' view. It was with this notion in mind that the designers came up with this layout for the apartment unit." Hayami Ko explains from behind, happily maintaining his silence and allowing Yumiko to explore the unit by herself speaking up only to address any queries on Yumiko's part. 

It was in the laundry room that Yumiko found the doorway leading to the toilet cubicle, the toilet cubicle was tight and small - really resembling a closet space. 

“This is really small…and tight, I think I will feel claustrophobic with the toilet cubicle door closed.” Yumiko commented as she took in the size of the toilet space. 

“Well… you can always just leave the toilet door open and closed off the laundry room door instead if you wish to have a bigger space to look at while doing business(?)” Hayami Ko offered in a jesting tone of voice. 

Yumiko snorted in response at Hayami's suggestion, but she supposed that is a good alternative to avoid feeling claustrophobic. It isn't as though she would have guests over every single time, and then there isn't a window in the laundry room too - so nobody could see it if she decides to leave the toilet cubicle door open. Still, she didn't comment anything to the property agent's jesting comment - she knew the young man probably said it in jest. 

Turning away from the toilet cubicle or water closet, in this instance, Yumiko headed back out towards the powder room doorway to access the rest of the apartment unit. Crossing the hall, she entered the first room of the apartment unit. While the room isn’t really big, it comes with a good size in-built closet space. The room is bare, or rather mostly bare - so turning towards Hayami Ko, Yumiko voiced her question across to the 35-year-old property agent. 

"So, does this unit comes furnished?" Yumiko inquires, she wants to know for certain so she could work out a better budget if she decides to get this unit. Thus far, only the unit in Bunkyo district and this unit comes under her budget… so she needs to really consider carefully before signing the leasing contract to rent the place officially. 

"It comes partially furnished." Hayami Ko responded, before explaining that the bulky furniture like the dining table and chairs as well as the full-size refrigerator and washer unit comes equipped with the renting of the apartment. However, the rooms of the apartment are left bare because the landlord has no idea how the tenants would want to set the room up. 

"Okay… I see I supposed that's logical." Yumiko nodded, and then they moved on further into the apartment and see the dining kitchen area as well as the second room. 

The kitchen space isn't big, but it is functional. While the kitchen counter space is limited, it would work for the preparation of simple dishes and since the dining area is sharing the same space with the kitchen. Yumiko supposed the dining table could be used as a make-shift island space for prepping meals if there is a lot of dishes to prepare. Aside from the lower cabinets and drawers that come with the kitchen counter, there is also a stationary kitchen cupboard stationed by the side of the doorway that leads from the hallway into the kitchen and dining area. 

“Does this cupboard comes with the renting of this unit too?” Yumiko turns towards Hayami Ko and asks. 

“Yes, it does.” Hayami Ko nodded in response. 

"Okay, that's good. At least, there's more storage space for dishes or I could also use it as a pantry storage area." Yumiko nodded as she mused aloud to no one in particular. 

Turning her attention away from the kitchen area, Yumiko took note of the dining table and chairs set that comes with the apartment unit. The dining table is set up for four but is basically big enough for 8 if she were to pull it out a bit so the other end of the table doesn't stick to the wall. So, Yumiko supposed if her family decides to swing by for a house-warming party or anything - she would have the space to accommodate them. And then, she sees a sliding door that opens up to the balcony area(?) 

"Is that a balcony?" Yumiko wasn't expecting any balcony space, to be honest, so she was relatively surprised to see something that resembles a balcony area in the apartment unit. 

"Sort of, but I would call it a service yard. As you can see - this is where the residents of the building would use to hang their clothes out to dry." Hayami Ko said, signaling for Yumiko to glance to the other side of the balcony area that offers a clear view of what the next-door neighbors used the space for. 

“I see… so it’s not a private balcony space… but I supposed it does make sense to have somewhere to air-dry the clothes.” Yumiko nodded in response, before heading back inside to take a general look at the remaining room of the apartment unit. 

The second room is slightly bigger than the first room she had seen in this apartment unit, and the room also has a set of the sliding doorway that opens up to the so-called balcony area. Turning towards Hayami Ko, Yumiko asks if she can take some pictures of the apartment unit in general so she could show her twin later on this evening to help with her decision making process. 

“Of course, you can take some photos of the place.” Hayami Ko responded with his polite smile intact, as he kindly stepped away so his client could take the photos of the place without him in the picture. 

After taking some photos of the unit for her twin reference, Yumiko turns towards the figure of Hayami Ko with a few more questions asking about the neighborhood amenities in general before thanking the man for the assistance provided to her apartment hunt process. 

“Thank you, Hayami-san for your help in arranging for the apartment viewing. I will come back to you with my decision over the next 2-3 days. I have a lot to consider and think about.” Hoshino Yumiko said, smiling as she directed her words of gratitude towards the 35-year-old. 

“You’re welcome, I’ll wait for your call then. Have a nice day ahead.” Hayami Ko nodded in response as he directed a polite smile at Hoshino Yumiko, as he showed the lady back out of the unit. 

They were about to leave the area when they crossed paths with a young girl around 14-years-old and a toddler about 3-years-old standing outside the door leading to the unit next door. The toddler glances up at the sound of footsteps approaching the lift lobby and immediately came running towards the figure of Hayami Ko. 

“Papa!” The toddler greeted as she attached herself to the leg of Hayami Ko, not letting go. 

"Yui-chan, it's good to see you too. But can you please let go of my leg? I'm still working." Hayami Ko glances over at his client - Hoshino Yumiko with an apologetic look as he bends down to the eye-level of his daughter, and said. 

“NO!” The toddler pouted in response, hugging the leg of her father even tighter if that’s possible. 

“It’s fine, I can see myself out of the neighborhood if you can kindly direct me to the train station.” Hoshino Yumiko was very much amused by the sight that unfolds in front of her eyes, so, she smiles at the embarrassed-looking property agent and commented. 

“Oh… erm, Suzu-chan. Sorry to bother you, but can you help to direct my client - Yumiko-san to the train station?” Hayami Ko then flicked his eyes over to where the 14-year-old middle-school student stood, and make his request known. 

“Eh…? but what about Yui-chan?” Hayami Suzu blinked flicking her eyes uneasily to the 3-year-old toddler. 

"Well… I figured since she had caught hold of me, and likely wouldn't be letting go anytime soon - I'll just end work earlier today and reschedule the remaining meeting of another client to tomorrow morning instead." Hayami Ko shrugged in response, as he bends to pick his daughter up and unlocked the door to the unit 201 - stepping into the apartment unit. 

“...Alright then.” Hayami Suzu sighed aloud, before turning towards the waiting figure of Hoshino Yumiko and apologized for leaving the lady waiting. “Right, if you could just follow me… I’ll direct you to the train station from here.” 

“Thank you, Suzu-chan. Don’t mind me being nosy, but you aren’t Hayami-san’s daughter, are you?” Hoshino Yumiko inquires, as her mind is still puzzling over the relationship between the middle-school girl and Hayami Ko, the property agent assisting her with her apartment hunt. 

"Huh…? Oh, no… I'm not his daughter. With his age, he can't have a 14-year-old daughter, either way. I'm his niece actually, and the baby-sitter for Yui-chan." Hayami Suzu gaped for a second before waving off the ridiculous notion that Yumiko came up with, and then the middle-school girl starts to explain her relationship with Hayami Ko. 

“Oh… I see, in that case, I apologized.” Hoshino Yumiko flushed pink in the face, as she apologized for making the girl uncomfortable with her nosy inquiries. 

“It’s fine, I get the questions a lot… coming back, where are you headed towards?” Hayami Suzu then inquires, as she noticed the frown on Yumiko’s expression when staring at the train route map. 

"I'm staying with my sister currently, she resides in the Yoyogi-Uehara area," Yumiko responded, still eyeing the map as she wonders how on earth is she going to head back to the Shibuya district since the transport map looks different from what she had grown accustomed to seeing. 

"Ah… in that case, you have to board the train at platform 1 heading for Shinjuku station. Shinozaki station is operated by the Toei operator under the Shinjuku line. Upon reaching Shinjuku, you would need to transit to the Odakyu service line that will bring you over to the Yoyogi-Uehara Station." Hayami Suzu then explains. 

“I see, thank you for the information. And if I want to get to the Kanda station? How do I go about getting there?” Yumiko inquires next, because if she decides to rent the apartment in this area - the most important thing would be to figure out how to get to work from her new place of residence. 

“Can I check whether you need to get to Kanda Station in specific or just need to get to that area in general?” Hayami Suzu inquires, clarifying the destination Yumiko has in mind to travel to. 

"I work in the Touou Academy, I guess I would like to know for certain how I should travel to work if I decide to rent the unit I just saw," Yumiko said in response to Suzu's inquiry. 

“Ah… if Touou Academy is the destination - that’s even easier. You won’t even need to use the Kanda station, the Kanda station is located about 7 minutes walk away from Touou Academy if I recall accurately. There’s another station serving the school within a 6 minutes walk away, that’s operated directly by the Toei operator and on the Shinjuku line as well.” Hayami Suzu explains, smiling at Yumiko in response. 

“Really? Which is the station?” Yumiko asks, sounding quite surprised by the information. 

"The station's name is Iwamotocho, from the station to Kanda Station will take about 12 minutes to walk… but if the destination is the Touou Academy, it'll just be a 6 minutes walk. So, the commute time would just take you 30 minutes in total." The 14-year-old dressed in the uniform of the Edogawa Municipal Junior High School said to Yumiko in response. 

“That’s good to know. If it’s a single train service straight to my workplace, then it will definitely make things easier. Thank you for the valuable information, it will help me a lot with the decision making process.” Yumiko then bestowed a bright smile towards the 14-year-old girl and thanked the young lady for the help before heading towards the gantry gate to catch the train towards Shinjuku before transiting to the Odakyu service line that will bring her back to her twin’s place of residence. Or, she could call Yukari or Yumi up and ask if they could give her a ride back from Shinjuku station. Yumiko thought. 

Private chat between Hayami Ko and Hayami Suzu, 24th of September 2018, 7pm

Suzu: I just dropped off your client at the train station with specific instructions on how to get back to her intended destination using the train network. 

Uncle Ko: Thanks, Suzu-chan. I appreciate it a lot. ^_^

Suzu: Do you still need me to go back in and assist with Yui-chan, or you are okay tending to her alone? 

Uncle Ko: I’m fine handling her alone, thank you once again for your help with Yui. 

Suzu: You're welcome since you don't need me back at your place - I'll head back home for now. 

Hayami Suzu didn't ask about why Yumiko had seemed so foreign with the transportation system on the train network. She figured that the lady probably is a returning national after a prolonged period of stay in another country. These returning nationals tend to have the same problem of most ex-pats in the country does, they have trouble figuring out the transportation system of Japan. 

While Yumiko makes her way back to her temporary residence at her twin sister's place, Hoshitani Yuuta is having dinner with his friends back in the dormitory building 1 of the Ayanagi Academy. There are a total of three dormitory buildings that surround the school itself, building 1 is meant for high-school division usage mostly and it caters only to the boys. While building 2 and 3 are reserved for the middle-school division usage, as well as to house any visiting parties to their school from overseas affiliated institutions. Building 2 is meant for boys while building 3 is meant for girls. 

“So, how did your meeting with Hachiya-kun’s parents go?” Yuuta asks his black-haired pseudo-son when they sat down for dinner in the dining room of the dorm. Ageha had said that he would relate the event of the lunch meeting he had with his bespectacled friend’s parents at a later time when Yuuta inquires earlier in the morning. However, between all the classes and training sessions for the opening ceremony performances - they didn’t really have the time to speak about it and thus Yuuta decides to ask again, over dinner this evening. 

"It was quite interesting, half the time I didn't catch the conversation because Sou's mother knows absolutely zero Japanese language. The conversation between Sou and his mom is completely taking place in the tongue of German, which I absolutely catch no balls. His father, on the other hand, knows the language so it still wasn't too bad. Regardless, it still doesn't quite change the fact that half the conversation over lunch went over my head and I absolutely had no idea about what was being said." Ageha Riku mused aloud, a bemused look on his face as he summarized his lunch experience with his best friend's parents. 

“Haha… that must be really amusing. So, was Hachiya-kun acting as a translator between his mother and you during the meal?” Yuuta inquires, laughing as he tried to imagine the scenario. 

“Yes, but since I had no idea what was being said in general… I also wouldn’t know if Sou is being truthful with his translation.” Ageha Riku lamented aloud, he kept getting looks from Sou’s parents that are of various degrees of interest… and quite honestly, he was very much eager to escape from the restaurant. So, he was immensely glad to be able to leave following the end of the meal he was taking in the presence of Sou’s parents. 

“Okay, so did Hachiya’s father said anything to you directly?” Yuuta could not help but fish for information. 

"Hmm… Sou's father thanked me for keeping an eye out on Sou in general and apologized for Sou's clumsiness. Apparently, Sou was very much the same in Germany - he kept knocking into corners of the table when he wasn't exactly watching his steps around the place. Oh, and Sou's mother is a ballet instructor and runs her own ballet studio in Germany. So, Sou has a very strong ballet background." Ageha Riku then revealed a few pieces of information that he had managed to glimpse from his friend during and after the lunch session he took with Sou's parents. 

"Ah… that explains his talents then, he would prove to be stiff competition for Kerukeru if it weren't for his klutz-like nature during the S&L audition phase I supposed." Yuuta nodded in agreement, having seen how talented the bespectacled teen was. So, it all boils down to the klutz-habit that ruins the teen chance at clinching a role for the S&L production back in the summer season. 

"Hey! I resented that, I'll have you know that I'm quite talented myself." Tengenji Kakeru who happens to walk past the area couldn't help but butted into the conversation between his team leader - Hoshitani Yuuta, and the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha. 

“Yes, yes… I know. You are the prodigal son of the renowned Kabuki actor, after all.” Hoshitani Yuuta rolls his eyes at his red-haired teammate’s remarks. 

“... Kerukeru, I’m leaving if you’re not!” Ugawa Akira announced from the doorway of the dining room before leaving the area entirely. 

“Ah! Wait for me, Akira-chan!” Tengenji’s attention was diverted off by his departing beau immediately, and his bristling over Yuuta’s remark about the possibility of him losing the role of Hardy to Hachiya Sou completely disregard as he hurried to catch up with his departing beau. 

“Kerukeru’s completely whipped.” Tsukigami Kaito snorted aloud as he took in the sight of his redhead teammates chasing after the departing figure of Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi. 

“Well… that’s the understatement, isn’t it? While Ootori-senpai is the one that couldn’t keep his hands off and away from Yuuta, the TenGawa is the couple that legit can’t be separated from one another.” Kuga Shuu deadpans from his seat next to the navy-haired teen of his team. 

"Indeed, those two are definitely sharing a bed every single night. And they did more than just sleeping on the same bed, Ugawa-chan tried to hide the evidence but I'd seen markings left on his neck in visible areas that he didn't notice himself." Toraishi smirked as he interjected his two cents into the TenGawa relationship he had observed from its budding stage to what it is today. 

"I highly doubt they did more than kissing… the walls aren't thick enough to block out those sounds if you know what I mean." Kuga Shuu deadpans in response and added as an afterthought. "No, I am not betting with you about how far those two had progressed in their relationship with one another." 

“Shuu… you’re no fun.” Toraishi Izumi pouted momentarily before pulling out his mobile device to entertain himself with someone else that might be interested in betting on how long it would take for the TenGawa couple to move on to the third base instead. 

Private chat between Nayuki Tsumugi and Toraishi Izumi, 24th of September 2018, 7.30pm

Tora: Tsumugi-chan~ I’m bored. 

Tora: Are you aware that Tengenji is dating Ugawa-chan? Have you seen how they interact with one another? How long do you reckon they will move on to the third base? 

Tsumugi: … Why are you messaging me about this? Anyway, yes - I am very much aware of the fact that Tengenji is dating your pink-haired teammate. Yes, I have seen how they interacted with one another. I was there when you guys did the costumes fitting for the speech day, remember? As for moving to the third base… I’ll give it until Christmas. *Smirking Emoji* 

Tora: I’m messaging you about this because no one else wants to gossip and indulge me in my speculations. I figured you wouldn’t mind indulging me for a bit (?) :P Is there a reason why you’d said Christmas? 

Tsumugi: Well… the sexual tension is high between them. I had seen them arguing one moment, and melting into each other embrace and kissing with a passion the next… and if it weren’t for my presence, and my specific warning to them about not damaging the costumes - they would have done the deed in the dressing room. =_=;

Tora: O_O||| Legit?! They nearly did the deed in the dressing room? Which dressing room and where?!

Tsumugi: The dressing room in Korekuni Mariko’s designers’ studio. 

Tora: What are they doing there together? ヽ( ° ◇ °)ノ

Tsumugi: Tengenji-kun was called in for a fitting, he was asked to model Mariko-sensei’s latest line of fashion designs, and Ugawa-kun tagged along for the trip. They have some prearranged arrangement after the fitting it seems. ┐(´-｀)┌

Tora: I see… BTW, are you coming for the Ayanagi Festival? (‘◇’)

Tsumugi: Of course, I'm coming. With Onii-chan performing, I wouldn't miss it and besides Yuki would ensure that I'm present for the performance. 

Tora: Good ^_^ I’ll see you on next Friday during the Ayanagi Festival then. 

Tsumugi: Sure, and please try not to spam my phone… I'm on my last spurt to finishing the costumes for Stardust 9. 

Tora: Oops, sorry. And thanks for not ignoring me. 

Tsumugi: I was just trying to shut you up, and Yuki kept shooting weird looks at me when I ignored the continuous messages coming in. =_=

PS: You're lucky I have an existing class project to work on with other classmates, else Yuki would be weird-out with how frequent my mobile is buzzing with activities since I seldom had friends contacting me on my phone directly. Considering they tend to contact Yuki to find me since I'm not a very sociable person to engage a conversation with. 

Ootori Itsuki, meanwhile, was busy documenting his furniture sets in the spare bedroom of his rental unit by taking photographs of them. The photographs of these furniture sets are going to be either selling off on the FB marketplace or sent into the group-chat he had with his group of friends from the Ayanagi Academy. Akatsuki did mention about looking into getting some furniture pieces from him to decor up the apartment the teen was going to look into getting near the school Akatsuki would be enrolling in. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 24th of September 2018, 9pm

Yuu-chan: Hey, Itsuki <3333 Good evenings, I hope I'm not disturbing you from anything important. 

Itsuki: <3333 Oh, hey~ Yuu-chan. ^_^ Don't worry, you're not disturbing me from anything. I'm just documenting the furniture sets I have stored in the spare bedroom, Aka-chan was going to get an apartment soon and he wants to have a look at the photos for the extra furniture that I have stored in the spare bedroom. He wishes to see if he could save some money and borrow the furniture from me instead. 

Yuu-chan: Oh~ what a coincidence, my aunt Yumiko is also looking at the idea of getting in second-hand/cheap furniture deals for her rental place. So, I told her you were clearing off your extra furniture… so she asks if she could have a look into what furniture you have. Would it be possible for you to send me the documentation of your furniture inventory after you are done with it as well? 

Itsuki: Sure, I can do that - no issues. Has she decided upon a place yet?

Yuu-chan: The property agent you recommended her showed her a few places, and she has two on her list for consideration. She’s likely in discussion with my mom and Yumi-nee to finalize her thoughts on the apartment she would be getting. 

Itsuki: Ah… okay, in that case, I’ll hasten up the documentation of the furniture sets I have in my inventory on my side. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Thanks, and I shan't delay you further from your task of documenting the furniture sets. I know it's a mess in there, good luck documenting them all. ^_^ let me know if you need help straightening out the spare bedroom once everything is cleared off from the site. ^_^ I'll gladly help you set up the spare bedroom for our 'kids' then XD 

Itsuki: Wait… kids? 

Yuu-chan: Ageha-chan was saying he would move over too :P If I decide to move in with you and leave the dorm ^^; you don’t mind - do you? 

Itsuki: Well… if it means, I don't have to wake Shiki-chan up and they are okay with sharing a room. I guess I'm alright…? Although, that does means that I would need to fit in a bunk bed in the spare room. Never mind, let me clear off the cluttered things in the spare room before anything else is discussed. 

PS: Does that mean you have made up your mind about moving in with me already? ('◇')

Yuu-chan: (⌒∀⌒) Yep! Most third-years don't reside in dorms anyway unless their place of residence is really too far from the school. So, I figured I should consider moving over to your place officially following the end of this school year. 

Itsuki: Yuu-chan <3333 I’m so happy! You’d finally agree to move in with me. (´\\\▽\\\\`) *Cue happy dance* ¸.•♥•.¸I LOVE YOU¸.•♥•.¸ You have made me a very happy man today! 

Yuu-chan: (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄) Yes, I can see that. XD You would probably twirl me around if I’m next to you physically XD 

Itsuki: Yes, and I'll probably plant a lot of kisses on you too XD That's how happy I am to hear about you agreeing to move in with me XD 

Yuu-chan: Yes, well… but when I move in with you. The kids are tagging along too ^^; so the intimacy acts still have to be kept in the bedroom hidden from their view. 

Itsuki: That’s fine, they are not legit kids so they ought to know not to disturb when we are preoccupied XD 

PS: Can I tell my parents about you moving in? 

Yuu-chan: You can, but that can wait until the routine dinner on the coming weekend. Please don't spam your parents, disturbing their time together with such news. ^^; 

Itsuki: Oh… okay, right, I’d better get back to the documentation. I wish to rid as much furniture off as possible… so the room could be free up and ready for Shiki-chan to move in when the time arrives. 

Yuu-chan: Okay, I’ll see you soon then. ^_^ Goodnight. 

Meanwhile, Hoshino Yumiko who has discussed over her options with her twin, Yuzu, and niece - Hoshino Yumi in detail finally made up her mind about which apartment to rent for her stay while working in Tokyo. 

“So, have you decided yet - Aunt Yumiko?” Hoshino Yumi inquires, as she glanced at her aunt with unbidden curiosity. 

"Yes, after some back and forth consideration - I decided that the apartment in the Edogawa ward is more to my liking. Although, its toilet cubicle is a tad tight it has got a ton of storage space in which is more than what the apartment in the Bunkyo district offers. The neighborhood is quiet and mostly residential, so it makes it easy for me to unwind and relax after a day of work. The commute isn't too bad, and it's a 30 minutes journey with direct train service to my workplace. While the neighborhood is mostly residential, it isn't too inaccessible to the shops and eateries. The basic amenities could all be found around the train station, which makes it easy for me to get the supplies I would need while heading home. So, yes - I think this is where I would like to be in the long run. I wouldn't want to live somewhere that I would hear busy cars and streets every single day, I already had enough of that while living in Melbourne." Hoshino Yumiko eventually said. 

“Well… what are you waiting for then? Go and give that property agent a call to tell him your decision if that’s the case.” Hoshino Yuzu prodded her younger twin as she reminded pointedly. 

“Right, I should get back to him now before I totally forgot about it.” Yumiko nodded in agreement, as she headed back into her temporary room to retrieve her mobile device to contact the property agent about her decision. 

Private chat between Hayami Ko and Hoshino Yumiko, 24th of September 2018, 9.30pm

Yumiko: Good evening, Hayami-san. I apologize for the late message, but I have come to a decision about the apartment I would like to get. After some back and forth discussion between me and my twin, I have decided that the 2DK apartment in the Edogawa ward is the one I would like to rent for my stay in Tokyo. 

Hayami: That's great! And don't worry about the timing, sometimes I get clients' messages in the middle of the night. Edogawa ward is a great place to stay, especially if you are looking to unwind after a day of tiring work and wish to get away from the hustle of the city traffic. Its tranquil and peaceful environment makes it an ideal place to stay, and the basic amenities can all be found within short minutes of walk away. I'm sure you won't regret the choice, I shall inform the landlord for you as soon as tomorrow morning and get the contract drafted out for your signing soon. ^_^ 

Yumiko: Thank you, and I’ll wait for your message about the contract signing for the lease then. ^_^ Goodnight. 

Hayami: Goodnight. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the end of Yumiko's apartment hunt ^_^ So, as per original plan, she ended up in the Edogawa ward and near to Ootori's family home XD I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter, ^_^ I have got OtoHoshi to chat in here, but this chapter's star is actually Yumiko and Hayami ^^; since they took up a majority of the chapter in here. Oh, and there's a brief moment of Tora & Tsumugi too XD


	161. Nanjo and Hachiya, childhood friends reunited…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, XD Are you guys ready for today's chapter, Crack Alert ahead! XDD  
I hope everyone has fun with this chapter XD Although, it is Nanjo and Hachiya centric XD   
There's 2 lines of German in this chapter - which basically translate to 'Is that you, Ibuki?' and 'No, I'm Ibuki's son'. ^_^  
I don't speak German, so those are translated via Google Translate. 
> 
> It also includes a flashback scene to the 13th of September, whereby Yuuta went for his hospital check up with Ageha in tow. I did the flashback on Hachiya's event for that day :D 
> 
> On a side note, 23rd Sept is indeed a long day... but I didn't cover everything before. I have no intention to do the complete flashback, but to put it simply. Hachiya spend the day with his parents going around town. Lunch - Ageha has been invited to join the Hachiya, and when dinner comes around - Nanjo got summoned. Because Nanjo knows German, Hachiya's mother enjoy his presence more. XD

Hoshitani Yuuta isn’t kidding when he says that Ageha has the intention to join him if he were to shift out of the dorm and move into his boyfriend’s apartment. But since the apartment unit wasn’t own by his boyfriend but Hiragi Tadashi, Yuuta thought it prudent to inform his boyfriend in advance before anything changes. That way, his boyfriend could forewarn Hiragi Tadashi about the new tenants or flatmates in the apartment Itsuki had rented essentially, from his maternal uncle by coincidence. 

Either way, there’s still a few months to go before the current school year will come to an end. So, for Ageha Riku who already brought up the subject with his Yuuta Mama - the black-haired teen, however, has yet to communicate this little detail to his best friend and roommate - Hachiya Sou. Although, Ageha Riku has debated with his inner self at length on whether or not he should broach the subject of his moving out of the dorm together with Yuuta to his roommate on the very same day he brought the subject up to the green-eyed teen’s attention. Eventually, the black-haired teen decided against the idea. 

The opening ceremony performance for the Ayanagi Academy is coming up, and Ageha really didn't want to have his friend lose focus at such a crucial point in time. As such, Ageha Riku decided that he would only broach the topic of his moving out of the dorm for discussion with his roommate only after the performance of the Ayanagi Festival Opening Ceremony comes to an end. 

“Ageha, is anything the matter?” Hachiya Sou inquires, feeling a tad weird-out by his friend’s blank stare on him. 

"Huh? Oh… no, nothing's the matter. I was just zoning out." Ageha Riku blinked twice, upon coming back to his senses as he shakes his head in response. Since Ageha has basically decided to withhold the decision to speak to his friend about the subject of his possible move from the dorm at present, the black-haired teen decides to find some excuses to explain away the reason why he has been staring at his friend.

“Well… if you’re sure, then I’m off for my shower.” Hachiya Sou then responded, collecting his toiletries bag to leave for the common bathroom. 

“Sure…” Ageha Riku nodded a tad absently, his attention once more on the OtoHoshi family GC. 

Meanwhile, in the room shared by Nanjo Koki and another member of Team Sazanami - Kozai Yuharu. The gray-haired teen of the newly formed Stardust 9 was getting unnerved by the stares he was receiving from his silent roommate for some time now. 

“Yuharu, if you have something to say - just come out and say it aloud. Your constant staring is kind of unnerving, you know?” Nanjo Koki said as he turns his eyes towards his silent roommate as he addressed the teen. In the process, he had placed the book he was trying to focus his attention on reading down onto his study desk. 

“Oh… so, you do get unnerved - eh?” Kozai Yuharu snorted in response, as he finally shifted his eyes away from his teammate. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Nanjo Koki stared at his roommate with incredulity as he demanded. 

"That's basically what you have been doing with the duo of Team Yuzuriha… so, kindly stop the staring - will you? It's honestly creeping people out, and while on the subject - who was it that you are trying to figure out this time? Hachiya or Ageha? You keep staring at them whenever they come and go… but because they are always together, it's a tad hard to differentiate whether your attention is focused on Ageha or Hachiya these days." Kozai Yuharu then calls his roommate weird quirks out, after having endured and witnessing it for the past two weeks. It's a miracle that neither of the Team Yuzuriha duos noticed his teammate's constant staring, it's either that or they were too dense to notice that Nanjo was constantly keeping an eye out on them. 

"..." Nanjo Koki was left gaping at his roommate's back as Kozai Yuharu turns away from him, all together. Inwardly, Nanjo was wondering if he has really been staring far too often at the duo of Team Yuzuriha… and if having Yuharu calling out on his behavior wasn't enough. The following day, his team leader - Kitahara Ren, who equally has the weird habit of using pick-up lines to make friends also ask if he has been stalking Hachiya, these days. 

Nanjo couldn’t help it, he spluttered in shock as he stared at his friend and team leader with disbelief. “What?!” 

“I asked if you are stalking Hachiya now that stalking Ageha is completely off-limits!” Kitahara Ren deadpans in response. 

“...I am not stalking anyone!” Nanjo Koki rolls his eyes heavenward before muttering aloud in exasperation. 

“Then why do you always have your eyes on Klutz then?” Kitahara Ren asks, voicing aloud the question everyone has on their mind but wasn’t quite ready to voice them aloud to the gray-haired teen, themselves.

"That was just out of habit, the opening ceremony is coming up. The last thing we need right now is for Hachiya to get clumsy and injured himself creating trouble for everyone by having to tweak the performance choreography at the last minute situation." Nanjo Koki huffed under his breath as he gritted his answer aloud to his friend and fellow team leader. 

"...Out of habit?" Kitahara Ren raised an eyebrow up in skepticism since when did his friend has a habit of keeping an eye out on Hachiya? When it comes down to habitual behavior, isn't it more natural for his friend to keep his eyes on Ageha instead? 

“My apologies, I meant to say out of cautionary reasons. Not habit…” Nanjo Koki responded, wincing at his accidental slip-up.

“Really? Why am I finding it hard to believe these words you are sprouting forth now?” Kitahara Ren pressed on, narrowing his eyes at his friend who was trying to play it cool. 

A few steps away from the Team Sazanami duo, Hachiya Sou openly choked on his water when he heard Nanjo’s response. His sudden coughing fit reaction successfully gained him a weird look directed his way from his best friend and roommate - Ageha Riku. 

“Are you okay, Sou?” Ageha Riku inquires. 

“I’m fine, completely fine…I’m not sick, I’m coughing only because I choked on the water just now.” Hachiya Sou waved off his friend’s concern as he coughed and explain the reason behind his coughing fits. 

“You choked on water? Seriously, I know you are a klutz… but I didn’t know aside from tripping over your own foot these sort of things, you are also the type that can get yourself choked from drinking water.” Ageha Riku shakes his head at his friend’s antics, as he handed the coughing Hachiya a paper napkin to cover up the mouth as the teen coughed aloud and repeatedly. 

"Thank you," Hachiya mumbled a word of thanks as he took the paper napkin from Ageha while glancing in the direction where Nanjo Koki stood. The moment the two of them meet eyes, however briefly the eye contact has been, it was enough to cause a dash of pink to rise up in the cheeks of Hachiya Sou. 

“Hmm…?” Ageha Riku cocked his head slightly to the side as he observed his bespectacled friend, there was a slight tinge of pink on his friend’s cheeks and he wonders whether or not the pink flush was due to his friend’s earlier coughing fit from the choking episode. 

Meanwhile, Nanjo Koki had to bite his tongue to refrain cursing aloud from his near slip-up as he tried to fend off his team leader's attempt at fishing for information. The coughing fit coming from a few steps away causes Nanjo to flick his glance over curiously, and the moment his eyes met Hachiya's by accident - he knew. Hachiya's coughing fit was a direct result of the teen getting choked from drinking water following the end of his near slip of the tongue.

"Oi, Koki… kindly explain what do you mean by observing Hachiya out of habit?" Kitahara Ren is still pressing his fellow teammate for a proper explanation. He isn't foolish enough to believe what Koki had said about it being the wrong use of wording choice. 

In an attempt to escape Kitahara Ren’s pestering, Nanjo Koki deliberately took out his mobile device by pretending to answer a non-existent call and stepped away from the hallway and entered the nearest washroom facility instead. Regardless, since his mobile gadget is already out - the gray-haired teen decides to drop Hachiya a text message to ‘check-in’ on the teen’s situation. After all, the bespectacled teen was practically wheezing out there earlier. 

Private chat between Hachiya Sou and Nanjo Koki, 25th of September 2018, 1pm

Nanjo: Are you okay there? ╰╏ ◉ 〜 ◉ ╏╯

Sou: I’m fine, I just got choked on some water. Seriously, what the hell do you mean by keeping an eye out on me - out of habit?! I thought that only applies to Ageha?! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

Nanjo: Actually, I believe I kept an eye out on the both of you at the same time… ^^; although, I was mostly trying to figure out how the two of you ended up as friends then. Now though, I have to admit 80% of the time I'm trying to figure out how is it that I have failed to recognize you like that cute little boy that took my first kiss by accident. (◔ д◔)

Sou: =_=; Are you seriously telling me that that’s what you were thinking while staring at us?! (; ¬_ლ) And please, I hardly think that counted as a kiss! >_< Besides, I didn’t do it on purpose… it was an accident, okay?! We were playing and then we accidentally trip over one another resulting in us landing in a pile right atop of each other, and during the falling incident - our lips briefly met is all there is to it >_< 

Moreover, that incident took place when we were only 5-years-old! Who on earth can remember something that happens so long ago?! 

Nanjo: I’m quite certain, it was you that tripped over your own feet in the process of playing ‘catch’ and subsequently landed on top of me then. You’re the klutz, after all. (ᇴ‿ฺᇴ)

PS: Anyway, sorry for the earlier slip-up. I supposed you wish to keep our ‘history’ under wraps and hidden away from Ageha’s knowledge. 

Sou: =_=; Apology accepted. And Yes, I definitely do not need Ageha finding out about our acquaintanceship, I have no intentions to lose my best friend because of your presence in my life or my parents’ life, whichever applies. 

Even though, it has only been a week since his parents arrived in town… Hachiya Sou swore that the past one week has been the most interesting week he had experienced while in Japan. One week - that was apparently all it takes for Nanjo Koki to worm into his life and taking up a special spot while at it. Due to Ageha's aversion to Nanjo Koki in general, Hachiya Sou doesn't really interact much with the gray-haired teen. So, all along - Nanjo Koki is just a fellow classmate of his that he sees every day while in class. Occasionally, the teen would be a fellow co-star in a performance - e.g. the Speech Day performance that just passes them by where they performed the song 'Magic Time Maker'. 

Hachiya wouldn't say he knows Nanjo well, but that all changes over the last one week. Ever since the teen tailed him from school to Narita Airport where he's picking up his parents who are arriving in town from Germany to spend some time with him while attending a relative's wedding event in Japan… things have changed significantly. 

[Flashback to the 13th of September 2018, Narita Airport] 

Following Ageha's departure with Hoshitani Yuuta heading for the hospital, Hachiya Sou scrambled around collecting his things as he keeps directing looks at his mobile device. On the phone screen, a memo note with recurring alarm about the flight details from Germany stood out plainly for all to see. 

“Hachiya, why are you in such a frantic rush today?” The sound of Nanjo Koki’s voice startled Hachiya so bad that he nearly fell over after getting tripped by the bench in the changing room. 

It was only because of Nanjo’s quick reflexes in pulling him back that he didn’t fall over, and for that alone - Hachiya grudgingly allowed a word of gratitude to slip from his lips to the teen that startled him in the first place. “Thanks for keeping me from falling over. To answer your question, I have a prearranged commitment with my family.” 

"Your family? I thought your family was in Germany, and you aren't close to the extended family that is in Japan acting as your guardian?" Nanjo Koki blinked, responding without giving much thought about how he was able to know of something that wasn't common knowledge as far as Hachiya was concerned.

"...My parents are flying in from Germany to Japan today, they were required to attend my cousin's wedding that will be taking place in mid-October. They are coming by earlier so they could spend some time with me. Now, if you are quite done with your questioning, I really need to leave for the airport." Hachiya Sou responded, his entire mind is focused on the task of getting to the airport to meet his parents that he failed to realize that Nanjo had mentioned something he hasn't told many people about. 

“Of course.” Nanjo, satisfied with the response he had received then stepped out of the way to allow Hachiya Sou to leave the changing room, and the school without another word. 

Hachiya Sou nodded one last time to Nanjo Koki, before speeding down the hallway - heading straight for the school gate where he had a Grab ride waiting for him. And in his rush to get to the Grab ride and the airport, Hachiya failed to notice that he had left behind his mobile gadget. 

Nanjo Koki, on the other hand, was feeling satisfied that he had managed to wriggle out a response from the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha concerning the fellow teen’s reason for leaving school early for the day. The gray-haired teen was about to turn back to rejoin his friends wherever they are when he caught sight of the mobile gadget of Hachiya Sou sitting innocently on the bench of the changing room. 

"..." Nanjo Koki sighed, as he grabbed the gadget and rushes out of the changing room chasing after a certain bespectacled teen hoping to deliver the mobile gadget to the owner before the teen leaves the school grounds completely. However, it seems he was a minute too late - arriving at the school gate just in time to witness the bespectacled teen leaving in a private car - likely a Grab ride the teen had booked in prior. 

[...] Nanjo Koki stared down at the mobile device of Hachiya Sou and briefly wondered what he should do with it. Technically, he could choose to hold on to it until the teen returns… but there’s just one issue. Ageha Riku is out with Hoshitani Yuuta for the moment, and who is to say that the teen wouldn’t contact Hachiya Sou while at it… and if the black-haired teen were to realize Hachiya’s phone is with him. Who knows what kind of conclusions the teen would leap to(?) and then, what happens if Hachiya Sou found himself in need of the gadget but can’t find it on him? The bespectacled teen would definitely panic… so, after a brief moment of debate - Nanjo Koki decided that the most logical thing he could do now was to catch up with the teen from behind and return the gadget to the owner, without delay. 

Decision made, Nanjo Koki did a quick check to see if he had his wallet on him. Once ascertain that he would have no trouble paying the cabby, the gray-haired teen hopped onto an approaching cab and give the cabby clear instructions to head for the Narita International Airport Terminal. Although he had no idea which flight Hachiya's parents is supposed to be flying in on - he knew enough to surmise that the airport would be in Narita instead of Haneda. Namely, most flights would land in Narita with only a few exceptions servicing the Haneda - and unless Hachiya's parents decide to fly in on an ANA or JAL flight - 85% chances are that their flight would land in Narita Airport. 

The flashing alarm on the memo note of Hachiya’s mobile gadget confirmed Nanjo’s deduction soon after, while no mention of the airport has been listed down on the memo note. The flight number has been listed down, and that flight number code - is most definitely not one that belongs to an ANA or JAL flight, not even SIA that serves both airports for Japan, Tokyo. So, no arguments - Narita Airport is the right place to go in this case. 

Nanjo Koki's intention has been clear, right from the start. It was to enter the airport, look for the resident klutz of his class, handed the mobile gadget over before leaving altogether. At least, that was his original plan, he was, however, not expecting for Hachiya's parents to appear on-site while he was returning the device to the grateful looking Hachiya Sou. Nonetheless, that was exactly what had happened. 

“Nanjo-kun, what are you doing here?” Hachiya Sou was relatively surprised when he heard someone calling his name, only to realize that the voice calling out for his attention was the gray-haired teen of Team Sazanami and his best friend’s self-declared nemesis. 

“I know you’re a klutz by nature, but I didn’t know you are so absent-minded too. You left your phone in the changing room, and honestly, I do not wish to hold on to it lest Ageha found out and starts firing at me without listening to my explanation.” Nanjo Koki deadpans in response, handing out the gadget to the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha. 

“Oh… thank you.” Hachiya Sou, naturally, showed his appreciation at the deliverance of his mobile gadget to Nanjo by apologizing and thanking the teen profusely. 

It was exactly, at this point in time, that Hachiya's parents came strolling out from the arrival gate and start scanning the surrounding for the teen. 

“Sou!” A look-alike of Hachiya Sou calls out from a few steps away, Nanjo Koki flicked his eyes over and made an educated guess about the newcomers’ identity. It turns out Nanjo was right, the look-alike figure of Hachiya Sou was the teen’s father and the lady with sun-kissed hair was none other than Hachiya’s mother. 

“Papa, Mama…” Hachiya Sou turns around, noticed his parents and immediately went running over to embrace them with a warm welcome. Nanjo isn’t certain, but he thought he saw the teen sniffling emotionally at the sight of the parents. 

Realizing that he was intruding on a moment of the familial moment between the Hachiya family, Nanjo Koki was about to take his leave from the site when he was halted by a call from the pretty German lady. "Bist du das, Ibuki?" The lady with sun-kissed hair started. 

"..." Hachiya Sou was too stunned to react, as he tried to figure out who on earth is his mother addressing. His answer came soon after when he heard the voice of his fellow classmates responding with a complicated look on the face. 

"Nein, ich bin Ibuki's Sohn." Nanjo Koki turns back around, meets eyes with Hachiya's mother, smiles and responded. While inwardly wondering, just how on earth the lady had known of his father(?) Regardless, he maintained a polite demeanor as he interacted with the mother of Hachiya Sou. 

Needless to say, Hachiya's mother started speaking to him soon in chunks and chunks of the German tongue. It's a good thing that Nanjo had been taking up German language classes as a third language subject all this time, so he didn't end up gaping like an idiot and instead managed to keep up with the flow of conversation. Of course, part of the conversation is mostly related to self-introduction whereby Nanjo Koki gave the lady his name and shared a bit of information about how his parents were doing and then explaining his relationship with Hachiya, which is really innocent - they are just classmates. 

Poor Hachiya had looked so gobsmacked then, and then totally went stoned-liked when his mother decides to greet Nanjo with a hug that's only reserved for close friends and families. Between gaping at how fluent Nanjo was at the mother tongue of his mother's, and how the two of them were able to keep up in a conversation that mainly goes over his head - mostly because of the foreign names that keep popping into the picture… Hachiya Sou was completely baffled by the turn of events. 

“Are you still in there somewhere, son?” Hachiya Soji, the father of Hachiya Sou, inquires as he gave his son a good tap on the head while eyeing his wife’s interaction with the spawn of Nanjo Ibuki with interest and amusement. 

“Erm… yes, but I have to say I’m quite confused by the turn of events.” Hachiya Sou turns his confusing eyes onto his father seeking some form of clarification then. 

"Your mother has a very good friend in Japan, despite her being unable to speak the language of Japanese. Anyway, if I understand correctly - your friend over there is the son of Nanjo Ibuki and Nanjo Megu. Both of them were no strangers to Germany, in fact, I'm quite certain Megu met Ibuki in Germany while the man is there for a business conference. Oh, and before you ask - Megu is that good friend of your mom, of course, unable to pronounce the Japanese version of the name… your mom dubbed Megu as 'Meg'. I think you have heard the mention of the name 'Meg' throughout your growing up experience in Germany." Hachiya Soji smirked in response to his son's stupor-like expression, as he tries to explain to his baffled son about why his wife is so interested in speaking with his son's friend. 

"...I see…" Hachiya Sou sweat-dropped, and nearly stumbled over when his mother suddenly asks in German to Nanjo Koki about whether or not they were now a couple. Feeling utterly embarrassed and mortified, Hachiya Sou had wailed at his mother in protest. 

Hachiya Soji, on the other hand, roars in laughter before asking his wife to not get too ahead of herself. The next few minutes comprises of the Hachiya couple communicating among themselves in the German tongue, with Hachiya Soji reminding his wife that neither of the boys would remember what they said to one another back when they were just 5-year-old kids. So, his wife should drop the notion entirely. 

Nanjo Koki, on the other hand, sweat-dropped as well and not knowing how to respond, he just acted as though he hasn't quite understood the lady's words. After all, he didn't wish to embarrassed Hachiya so much, the teen is already turning beet red in the face. 

Although, the gray-haired teen have to admit the notion of them promising to 'marry' one another when they were younger was a bit of a surprise. But Nanjo wasn't getting weird-out by how welcoming Hachiya's mother was to the idea of them being together - Germany is, after all, one of the countries that legalized same-gender marriage relationships. 

"... Does that mean that we've actually met before?" Hachiya Sou was so confused, his mind completely a blank as he listened in on his parents' conversation. And then, he turns towards Nanjo Koki seeking the teen's clarification. 

"You heard them - 5 years old, do you think I would remember something that happens about 12 years ago? Then again, seeing as your parents do seems to know at least my dad… and my family used to take family trips to Germany on a yearly routine, I wouldn't be surprised if we did meet at some point in the past." Nanjo Koki shrugged his response, while he wonders when he could start making an escape from the Hachiya's couple's presence. 

“According to my dad, they know both of your parents it seems. That, and your mom seems to be a good friend of my mom… and I didn’t know you know how to speak in German.” Hachiya Sou sighed inwardly as he responded to Nanjo Koki’s comment. 

“German is the subject I’m doing for my third language. Speaking of, do you think I could leave now?” Nanjo Koki whispered as he voiced his doubt to the bespectacled Germany-born teen from Team Yuzuriha. 

"You can try… but I don't think my mom is ready to let you leave her presence yet." Hachiya Sou smirked, it's not very often that his mom gets so happy about coming to Japan. Mostly because of the language barrier, despite having 1/4 Japanese blood running through her veins - his mother has never quite managed to get a grasp on the native tongue of Japanese. As such, visiting Japan has always been a chore for his mother, unlike his father who's equally well-versed in both the German and Japanese tongue. 

Sure enough, Hachiya’s mother isn’t ready to let Nanjo leave her sight yet. So, she took the address of the studio apartment she had booked online for the month’s stay out of her purse and handed it over to Nanjo Koki - seeking the teen’s help to direct them to the location. It should be easy if they were getting a cab to their destination, but no - in an attempt to keep Nanjo Koki around for a tad longer… Hachiya’s mother claimed that she wishes to experience the train ride from the airport to the accommodation site she had booked them in for the next one month. 

As such, Nanjo Koki had to play 'guide' to Hachiya's parents - since Hachiya himself isn't quite certain how to navigate the way from the airport to the city area. In terms of train systems, the bespectacled teen-only knew how to go about getting from the school to the major shopping districts via trains - but anywhere else, the teen tends to rely on using Grab ride services. Due to this reason, Nanjo Koki barely manages to return back to the dorm before dinner time. Thankfully, with combined efforts between Hachiya and himself - Nanjo was finally allowed to leave the presence of Hachiya's mother after making a promise to inform his own parents of their arrival in town and to make arrangements for his parents to meet up with the Hachiya couple. 

[End of Flashback] 

That was the first meeting Nanjo had with Hachiya’s parents, and over the past one week - Nanjo had met them for another two more times. Once was on the 16th of September, a Sunday whereby he had accompanied his parents to visit the Hachiya couple and it was during this meeting that Hachiya and he chanced upon that childhood image of the two of them 'kissing' - okay no, Hachiya the klutz fell and landed right atop of a 5-year-old Nanjo. They ended up having their lips touched for a brief second, before scrambling to right themselves up - but that moment was enough for Nanjo Ibuki to take a picture, dubbing it a 'Kodak' moment. 

The sight of that picture was enough to jump-start Nanjo’s memory, and the gray-haired teen somehow found himself doing a comparison between the Hachiya now with the 5-year-old Hachiya Sou of his childhood memory, constantly. In hindsight, the changes between the two versions of the Hachiya Sou is definitely big. Since the younger Hachiya is a tad more chubby looking, but the current Hachiya is anything but chubby. Of course, the younger Hachiya has 100% good eyesight at the age of 5… but the Hachiya now is literally ‘blind’ without glasses on. Nevertheless, there is just one thing that remained unchanged to this day - and that’s the klutz nature of Hachiya Sou.

The second meeting, on the other hand, took place on the 23rd of September - also a Sunday. He was called out to have dinner with the Hachiya’s family, and spend the entire dinner listening to Hachiya’s mother complaining about the lunch session Ageha Riku took with their family. And then, Nanjo basically found himself entrusted with the task of ‘taking care’ of Hachiya Sou - ensuring the teen’s well-being while in school by Hachiya’s mother. 

"Ageha, why don't you head on in first? I need to use the facility for a bit." Hachiya Sou said as he walked past the facility where he had seen the figure of Nanjo Koki entering minutes ago, but has yet to reappear from within. Deciding to check the facility to see what the teen is up to, Hachiya said to his friend. 

"Sure, just be careful in the washroom. The cleaner is going to start cleaning the facility soon, try not to slip and fall while using the facility if you know what I mean." Ageha Riku responded with a nod, he didn't insist on following his friend into the washroom - he doubts his friend would appreciate that move on his part. Still, he thought it prudent to remind his friend about the need to be careful in the facility. 

Hachiya sweat-dropped in response, honestly doubting that he would be staying that long in the facility but he didn’t argue. Of course, he isn’t going to admit to his best friend that he’s actually entering the facility to check on what Nanjo is doing in there. 

“What are you doing?” Hachiya prompted, his voice jarring the gray-haired teen of Team Sazanami back into the plane of the living. 

“Musing on the events over the last week?” Nanjo Koki smiled in response, as he stared into the mirror reflection of the approaching Germany-born teen. 

“Do you know you’ve been in here for 15 minutes already?” Hachiya raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he commented dryly. 

“Has it been that long already? I guess I’d lose track of time while getting caught up with the events over the last week.” Nanjo Koki shrugged his response, before turning around to face the bespectacled teen and then reached out to remove the spectacles from the teen without warning. 

“Hey! Why’d you do that?!” Hachiya Sou yelped in shock, as he suddenly felt his sight went fuzzy and everything was suddenly blurred out. And then, just as suddenly he felt the touch of something soft and warm on his lips. The sudden realization that he was being kissed caused Hachiya Sou to blush a deep shade of red, as his eyes widen in shock. 

And then, just as suddenly his spectacles were back onto the bridge of his nose and he suddenly felt his vision clearing up like day. "I… you… what the hell just happens?!" it took a while for Hachiya to gather his wits together to voice his words aloud. 

“Hmm… I would say we’d just kissed for real?” Nanjo Koki smirked in response, enjoying the hot red flush in the cheeks of Hachiya Sou. 

"I know that! I meant, why did you do it?!" Hachiya Sou mutters aloud as he stares at the gray-haired teen, his face still very much warm from the effects of that unexpected kiss from before. 

"Actually, I have no idea… I just feel like doing it, so I did it. And I don't regret the kiss a single bit, the question now is how you feel about that kiss between us. Do you like it, hate it or is just indifferent to it?" Nanjo Koki took a deep breath before he responded. He knew he probably shouldn't do something based on impulse, but something in his gut has been urging him to do this… and so, he decides to heed his gut feeling for once and acted upon his impulse. Now, he feels a tad lighter than ever and he has to say that he had finally found the thing he has been missing all this while in his life. 

Nanjo Koki has dated around before, he has his fair share of admirers back in the middle school days. Yet, there isn't anyone he would consider to get into a serious relationship because there is always something lacking. There was a lack of a spark, half the time he couldn't even get himself to consider kissing the other party that he went on a date with. Yes, he has a stalking issue - that much, he had agreed. But once people have pointed out his habit of stalking Ageha to him, he had stopped doing it altogether… it only started back up again when Hachiya Sou appears and started following Ageha around. 

At first, it was based on the feeling of being intrigued, Nanjo Koki was curious about how Ageha managed to get a friend for real. And then, somehow, he felt his attention drifting off to focus on Hachiya Sou instead. Half the time his attention was split between Hachiya and Ageha, so much so that he was confused by why he was stalking them both at the same time. When he asked that question of whether or not Ageha and Hachiya were dating in the GC, it was done on impulse too. Somehow, he didn't like the idea of Ageha and Hachiya dating and he doesn't understand why… until the events of last week transpired. 

Nanjo Koki may not have remembered Hachiya from his childhood before, because the changes are really too drastic but it seems his heart remembers the events from their 'accidental kiss' as clear as day. So, when the teen denied in the message the authenticity of that accidental kiss when they were 5-year-old… he decides to do something about it and thus prompting him to kiss the teen for real earlier. The moment their lips met, Nanjo Koki felt the spark that was missing from his life - and then he knew, Hachiya Sou has been what he was missing in his life all this while. And that's when Nanjo decided, that he isn't going to let Hachiya Sou leave his life - ever again. 

Hachiya Sou doesn't know what to think, nor does he knows how to react to the earlier scenario. His mind is currently a hot mess, he couldn't process his thoughts properly. It took him a few minutes to regather his speech ability, and eventually, Hachiya said. "I don't know what to think, right now. I'll be honest with you, my mind is in a hot mess at present." 

“Just be honest with me, that’s all I asked from you now.” Nanjo Koki sighed in response. 

“I don’t hate you for what you did earlier… that much is certain, as to the feeling of what I felt towards the kiss. It’s unexpected, definitely because I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me out of the blue.” Ultimately, this was what Hachiya could provide for Nanjo at the present point in time. Anything else, his mind is unable to process. 

"Okay… I could live with that. As long as that impulsive act from earlier didn't exactly ruin any chances between us." Nanjo Koki responded, staring straight into the eyes of Hachiya Sou as he drives his point across to the teen that he's being absolutely serious in his statement about them having a chance with one another. 

“... Is that your way of telling me that you are gay, and you’re interested in dating me?” Hachiya Sou sweat-dropped, while he’s still pretty much confused by that kiss Nanjo had subjected him to, out of the blue earlier… he’s rather calm about Nanjo’s confession of wanting to date him now. 

“Yes, is that going to be a problem for you?” Nanjo Koki asks in response, realizing a little belatedly that he hasn’t gotten an inkling about Hachiya’s sexual orientation. 

"Considering that I'm not straight in my sexual orientation, no - your confession about wanting to date me isn't going to be a problem for me. But I do need some time to process what you'd just told me, can I come back to you later on this? And while on the subject, we have a rehearsal to attend right now… and I don't know about you, but I wouldn't wish for Ageha to walk in on us if he decides to take it upon himself to come in search for me." Hachiya said, hinting to the gray-haired teen that their positions are a tad too close to one another at present. 

“Of course, take as much time as you need to come back to me on your response… just don’t shoot me down immediately.” Nanjo Koki responded, before planting yet another kiss onto the soft lips of Hachiya Sou for a second time around successfully rendering Hachiya speechless, again. 

“...” Hachiya Sou was completely rendered speechless by Nanjo’s antics, and the blush that was originally subsiding suddenly flare up again in his cheeks, causing Hachiya to throw a look that was a mixture between a pout and a glare towards the grinning figure of Nanjo Koki. 

The gray-haired teen of Team Sazanami, who was leaving the washroom facility finally after spending about 30 minutes in the facility had on a smug look on his person. He was quite proud of his achievement at successfully stealing two kisses from Hachiya Sou, in response to the first kiss Hachiya had stolen from him by accident when they were younger. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 161 completed! Crack! Did anyone anticipate a Nanjo and Hachiya coming? I think not XD Yes, Nanjo and Hachiya! So, they met when they were 5… in Germany, and Hachiya changed quite a bit since then. They didn't meet again after that, mostly because Nanjo's parents start getting busy and then Nanjo started school as well. But the parents still kept in contact via emails/messages, just not meeting face to face. 
> 
> Nanjo started noticing Hachiya without any prompting from his parents' part, primarily because Hachiya was seen hanging around Ageha. Hachiya has totally forgotten about Nanjo, but Nanjo obviously still remembers the chubby version of Hachiya and the memory becomes even more clear with the support of that 'Kodak' moment captured on his father's camera. 
> 
> I hope everyone has fun reading this chapter :D


	162. Nanjo and Hachiya, Part 2…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, today's update a tad later. I overslept and just woke up ^^  
Shit happens, and I didn't get to cover what I want in this chapter and instead Nanjo and Hachiya got the limelight in this chapter again :P 
> 
> 1\. Continuation of last chapter, Nanjo and Hachiya return to the practice hall in time for costume fitting.   
2\. Some cameos of Yuuta featured, mostly in conversation with Ageha in the first part, and a chat between Yuuta and Nakakoji Haruma [Nakachin] at the last portion of the chapter.   
3\. Ageha scenes is a lot more in this chapter... and he confronted Hachiya over something Nanjo said over dinner :P   
4\. A chat between the RYNKO is also included :D

"Finally, there you are! Sou, hurry up! The costumes for the opening ceremony are here, we are supposed to change into them and see if the costumes fit!"Ageha Riku started, and that was the first thing that greeted Hachiya's ears upon his entry into the practice hall. 

"Huh? Sorry, what was it that you said just now?" Hachiya Sou blinked, making it a point to not glance in Nanjo's direction lest he starts blushing madly, again. It had taken Hachiya quite a bit of time to calm his hot flushing cheeks down from what had transpired in the washroom facility between Nanjo Koki and him, earlier. 

"I said, the Nayuki twins have just delivered the costumes we are to use for the opening ceremony performance just now and we are supposed to be doing a fitting of the costumes, right now." Ageha Riku then made it a point to repeat his earlier words, as he inwardly wonders what was the cause behind his friend's distraction currently. Seeing as he did not mention anything about his plans to move out of the dorm, the cause of his friend's distracted state of mind cannot be due to him so it must be something else. 

Regardless, Ageha decided that he could figure that out later - for now, his friend needs to get fitted for the costumes. So, the black-haired teen starts pushing his friend towards the stage of the practice hall they were using - the backstage area of the stage in the hall has been converted into a makeshift changing room for them to get fitted for the costumes. 

“Sou’s here for the fitting!” Ageha announced, alerting the Nayuki twins that he had found his missing friend. 

"Good, here's the costume - do check if the sizing is right. And then, I'll need you to change into them to see if they fit." Nayuki Yuki then pressed a set of the costume into Hachiya's hands and instructed. On the other side of the stage, Tsumugi is doing the same with Nanjo Koki. 

Both Nanjo and Hachiya were among the last members of Stardust 9 to get fitted for their costumes, mostly because the two of them has been missing when the Nayuki twins first arrived with the costumes. 

It's probably good that the fittings were done on the opposite side of the stage, because Hachiya doesn't think he can remain unfazed if he were to be placed in a close confined space with the gray-haired teen, right now. Likewise, the same applies to Nanjo Koki at present - while he's confident of his ability to stay calm in front of his fellow friends… he couldn't say the same for when he's in front of the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha. 

While Hachiya and Nanjo were busied with their respective costume fittings with the Nayuki twins, Ageha Riku was conversing with his pseudo-mom, Hoshitani Yuuta, about his plans to move out of the dorm following the end of this school year. 

“Have you spoke to Hachiya-kun about your decision to move out of the dorm following the end of the school year?” Yuuta inquires, lowering his tone to a whisper. 

"No, not yet. I intend to wait until after the Ayanagi Festival before broaching the subject, with the performance of the opening ceremony approaching - I thought it best to refrain speaking on the issue lest it distracts Sou during practice. It would be detrimental to the entire performance if he ended up injuring himself unintentionally during this period." Ageha Riku admitted, before asking Yuuta back in return. "What about you? Have you spoke to your teammates about your decision to move in with Ootori Papa when the school year ended?" 

"Yes, I did speak to them about it. I mean… Na-chan can be a tad too sensitive for his own good. And if he heard something or even get an inkling that I was hiding something from him - he would let his overrun imagination take over and that's going to be even more of a chore to put up with. So, I figured it best to come outright to him with the information. At least, he would stop listening to his over-active mind and start speculating on a dozen reasons why I wasn't telling him anything. And since I'm telling Na-chan ahead of time, I figured I should just tell everyone at the same time. It saves me the hassle of having to retell the tale more than once." Yuuta sighed aloud, as he deadpans in response. 

"I see… and have you told Ootori Papa about the situation yet?" Ageha inquires next, he knew his pseudo-dad is holding on to the hopes of having his pseudo-mom moving over. But he isn't sure if his Ootori Papa is going to be okay with him moving in together with Yuuta Mama though… although, it is pretty much an iron-clad fact that Shiki-chan would be moving into Ootori Papa's apartment on an eventuality. 

"Yes, Ageha-chan. I already brought the topic up to his attention in one of our private conversation over the chat, and don't worry. He's fine with it, he's looking into the idea of getting a bunk bed into his spare bedroom to house Shiki-chan and you when the time comes but that has to wait. He is still clearing out the clutter that's in his spare bedroom for now." Yuuta responded, reassuring Ageha that Ootori has totally no issues with getting an extra house-guest when the time comes. 

“...” Tsukigami Kaito had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from snorting aloud when he heard how Ageha address his team leader and his former instructing senior. 

It is one thing to see the black-haired teen addressing them as 'papa' and 'mama' in the GC, but totally another to hear it in real life. Sure, Shiki Toma occasionally could be heard addressing Yuuta as 'Mama' in a public setting but that usually took place when the auburn-haired senior is half-delirious from sleep. However, Ageha Riku is another matter entirely. The teen was completely sober and in a clear state of mind, but then again, Ageha has always been known to their year-mates as a weird guy. Maybe that was why the black-haired teen could address Yuuta and Ootori-senpai as 'Mama' and 'Papa' with a straight face. 

Later that evening, Nanjo Koki upon collecting his dinner tray from the food trolley decides to assist a certain bespectacled teen in collecting the dinner tray as well. His actions didn’t escape the keen eyes of his team leader, and a certain gossip of their class. 

Hachiya Sou was about to stand from his seat to collect the dinner tray when he noticed a certain gray-haired teen approaching the table he was seated, in the approaching teen's hands was two sets of the dinner tray. 

“Sou-chan, I hoped you don’t mind but I had taken the liberty to collect the dinner tray on your behalf. Oh, and do you mind if I join you at the table for dinner this evening?” Nanjo Koki grinned as he set the extra tray of dinner set down on the table, and placed it in front of the bespectacled teen. 

“...” Hachiya appeared to be at a loss of speech when he registered what Nanjo Koki has taken to address him as - while Ageha Riku just eyed his self-declared nemesis with an odd look. 

"What are you playing at now, Nanjo Koki?!" Ageha Riku could not help but demanded when he realized that his friend is too stunned to react to Nanjo's antics. 

"Hmm…? I'm just being helpful, after witnessing how much of a klutz Sou-chan tends to be this morning - I thought I should do everyone a favor and deliver his meal straight to his table. Unlike this morning's breakfast plate, dinner this evening is apparently the Nabeyaki Udon. Everyone gets the dish served in a 6.5-inch Japanese earthenware pot, it's no joking matter if Sou-chan accidentally stumbled and overturn the dish. What happens if the dish overturns on somebody? That would be a disaster, so I thought I should bring the dish over to Sou-chan instead. At least, that way, nobody would get hurt if Sou-chan's klutz side decides to rear its head." Nanjo Koki responded, citing a very good reason why he has been so 'helpful' to bring Hachiya dinner over this evening. 

“...Right, I thanked you for your insight to bring me my share of dinner but… Nanjo-kun, what’s with that sudden change in the way you addressed me?” Hachiya Sou took hold of the chance whereby his friend - Ageha was rendered speechless by Nanjo’s logical reason for bringing him his dinner to speak with the gray-haired teen, personally. 

“Hmm… well, we are friends - aren’t we? Considering that I addressed all my friends by their given names, I would’ve thought I could do the same with you. Am I wrong to assume that we are friends now?” Nanjo Koki plastered on a ‘sad’ look as he eyed his long-lost childhood friend, now reunited as he commented. 

"Sou! What does he mean by you were friends now? Since when did you befriend HIM?" Ageha Riku was jolted back to his senses by Nanjo Koki's latest comment and immediately zeroed in his sharp gaze upon his best friend for an explanation. 

“...” Hachiya Sou flicked his gaze between Nanjo and Ageha for a few minutes, before he face-palmed in response. During Hachiya’s internal debate on how to explain the situation to Ageha, Nanjo Koki has taken it upon himself to take a seat at the table where the duo of Team Yuzuriha tends to sit for their meals without an invitation. 

Almost immediately, Ageha Riku's attention was focused upon Nanjo Koki as he demanded. "Why the hell are you sitting here? When did we approve of you sitting here with us?!" 

"Maa… maa… Ageha-chan, just chill. Will you? Ren is sitting with Izumi today, and the rest of the seats were taken up by the members of Team Hiragi. Ugawa, on the other hand, had chosen to sit with the Stardust this evening. And then, my other teammates were sitting with the remaining trio of your team. Team Akatsuki took up an entire table for themselves, so if I don't sit here… where do you expect me to sit this evening? Surely, you aren't telling me to join the first-years for meals, are you? Nobody would feel comfortable if that were to happen." Nanjo Koki deadpans in response, his words once again rendering the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha speechless. 

“You…! Argh! How many times must I tell you not to add a ‘chan’ to my name?!” Ageha Riku, finding no grounds to evict Nanjo Koki from the table he was sharing with his friend - Hachiya Sou, then shifted his attention to the way the gray-haired teen was addressing him instead. 

“Ageha, I thought you were hungry? Shouldn’t you be collecting your own dinner now?” Hachiya butted into the one-sided argument between Ageha Riku and the totally unfazed Nanjo Koki then, reminding his friend pointedly about the forgotten dinner collection on his friend’s part due to the sudden appearance of Nanjo Koki at their table. 

"Stop with that gloating look, I would very much prefer to enjoy my dinner in peace and not being stuck in the middle between you and Ageha." Hachiya Sou huffed under his breath, as he whispered to the smug-looking Nanjo Koki once his black-haired friend heeded his words and went over to the food trolley to collect the dinner tray that his friend had obviously forgotten all about when Nanjo Koki first arrived to join them at their table for dinner. 

“Of course, anything you say - Sou-chan~” Nanjo Koki nodded his agreement, before asking if the bespectacled teen had thought about what he said earlier on in the day while they were in the washroom facility before their costume fitting took place in the practice hall. 

"Not yet, I didn't exactly have the time to digest anything yet. And when I say I need some time to think about it, I meant at least a few days - not a few hours, you know? Besides, weren't you the one that tells me that I could take all the time in the world to think about it as long as I don't shoot you down immediately? Surely, you aren't that impatient - are you?" Hachiya Sou stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Right… I did say that, didn’t I? I apologized, I won’t pressure you for an answer from now onwards. But, please don’t drag this out for too long either…” Nanjo Koki eventually said in response, and the topic was closed for discussion upon the sight of Ageha Riku’s return to the table. 

The rest of the dinner was taken in relative silence, with Ageha glaring at Nanjo every few minutes but wisely maintain the silence. Nanjo, on the other hand, just eat his dinner in silence while trying to keep his eyes away from Hachiya - not wanting to risk alerting a certain black-haired teen on his ulterior motives with Hachiya Sou. The bespectacled teen himself was eating his dinner in a half-jittery state of mind, constantly worrying about whether or not Ageha would snap at Nanjo and whether or not Nanjo would really drop that gloating expression when facing Ageha. 

Private chat between Nanjo Koki and Hachiya Sou, 27th of September 2018, 9pm

Sou-chan: You know, if you really wanted us to have a chance at getting together… you’ve got to stop annoying Ageha whenever you cross paths with him. ( ⌐■ _■ )

Koki: … The thing is when it comes down to the specifics, he is the one who dislikes me and not the other way around. I can’t do much when the issue lies with him, and not me. ^_^;

Sou-chan: =_=; That, I know… but it wouldn’t be as bad if you don’t do things that aggravate him further. For example, the way you addressed him. 

Koki: (´ﾟ зﾟ ) Fine… I’ll refrain from annoying him unnecessarily from here-on. 

PS: Does he knows you are chatting with me now? 

Sou-chan: Of course not, he would pitch a fit if he knows. =_=; so don't go letting your tongue loose around people again! >_< 

Koki: No guarantee, but I’ll try. ^^;

Sou-chan: Try harder then, *Roll Eyes Emoji* Goodnight. 

Koki: ✩⋆｡ ˚ᎶᎾᎾⅅ ℕᏐᎶℍᎢ⋆｡˚✩ See you tomorrow. ^_^

Setting the mobile device aside, Hachiya Sou then shifted his full attention to his roommate who just came back in from the shower and seems to be in the mood for an interrogation. No, scratch it - Hachiya already knew he would be subjected to a round of interrogation about his so-called friendship with Nanjo Koki since the end of the dinner session earlier actually. He was allowed to leave for the shower upon their return to the dorm room earlier, and Ageha's words then were that they are going to have a talk after their respective showering session. Now that Ageha is also back from the shower, it goes without saying that this is when the interrogation would begin. 

"So, are you ready to answer my questions now?" Ageha Riku started, as he settled himself in front of his friend in a seiza position with the Kotatsu table placed between them - putting them on the opposite side of the table. 

Seated on the opposite side of the Kotatsu table facing his stern roommate, Hachiya Sou sweat-dropped as he nodded his response to his friend. Knowing how much aversion Ageha generally held against Nanjo Koki, the bespectacled teen had spent the past half an hour drafting out a suitable response to the questions his black-haired friend may have for him. And he hopes that the answers he had carefully drafted out would be sufficient for Ageha to let the subject of his 'friendship' with Nanjo Koki dropped. 

"Good, then start explaining away. HE was claiming that the two of you are now friends since when did that happen?! I thought I had told you to be wary when dealing with him, he's a bully and a jerk!" Ageha Riku was really concerned for his friend, while he knows his klutz-like friend has an easier time befriending people as compared to him who isn't really good in the social department. The black-haired teen had hoped that Hachiya, at least, has the sense to avoid getting too chummy with Nanjo Koki. That guy is really a jerk in his opinions, considering the number of jesting remarks that the teen had once made but can be really insulting at times. 

"Okay, first of all, Nanjo isn't exactly my friend. In terms of friendship ranking, you are still above him. I dubbed him my 'so-called friend' at present, because really, right now - he is more like a friend of my mother than mine." Hachiya Sou then started his explanation with one of his carefully drafted responses. 

“What do you mean?” Ageha blinked, somewhat surprised by how his friend’s mother ended up being a factor in this friendship between his friend and that annoying Nanjo Koki. 

“Right, you know my mom doesn’t speak Japanese - right?” Hachiya prompted, and only continues his explanation after receiving a nod from his black-haired friend. “So, what happens was that - Nanjo-kun speaks the German tongue. It started out innocently enough, that day of my parents’ arrival in town. I was in a rush to leave school, and during which process - he came over and briefly had a conversation with me that ended up with him successfully getting some information out of me.” 

Ageha paused, thinking back to the day he had panicked over his friend's disappearance upon his arrival back at the dorm. And then it has been Nanjo Koki that clues him into his friend's whereabouts for that particular day, so he nodded in response to Sou's words. "Yes, that much I gathered. He has been the one that clues me into your whereabouts for that day…" 

“Right, so - there’s something he left out at my insistence. What happens was that in my frantic rush to leave school for the airport to pick my parents up - I accidentally left my mobile device behind in the changing room. Anyway, he noticed my mobile device on the bench in the changing room about five minutes after I departed. So, he took it upon himself to track me down and return me the gadget - which brings him to the airport.” Hachiya Sou continues his story, and Ageha felt his eyebrows rising up a notch upon hearing about how Nanjo Koki had ended up following his friend to the airport on that day. 

“Okay, so he followed you to the airport… and return you the phone. What happens next?” Ageha prompted, although he was rather surprised by Nanjo’s decision to go after Sou just to return the mobile device. Although, now that he thinks about it, Nanjo probably did the right thing for this instance because he would have freaked out more if Sou didn’t have the phone. Nanjo probably thought of it as well, and hence the teen’s decision to follow his friend to the airport just to return the gadget. 

"Yes, well… so I was thanking him for bringing my phone over and was offering to pay him back for the cab fees. Since he legit had to hop onto the cab to follow me if he wishes to shorten the time that will take him to travel from the school to the airport. Anyway, this was when my parents chanced upon us - and mind you, I had no idea before but it seems Nanjo-kun shares an uncanny resemblance to his parents. Either way, my mom decides to address him directly in the German tongue - basically mistaking him for his father. I was completely floored when I heard Nanjo-kun's fluent response to my mother's inquiry in German. So, as it appears, my mother knows Nanjo-kun's father and possibly mother as well if their conversation is anything to go by. From there, the rest is history…" Hachiya left out the part about how Nanjo and he had met a few times in their childhood years while the Nanjo family is vacationing in Germany. 

Of course, Hachiya Sou had also left out the portion that they had a childhood promise of marrying one another when they grow up - which his mother had documented down as evidence. The thought of how naive he had been at the age of 5 caused the bespectacled teen to grow hot in the cheeks. So, anyway, what happened after their 'accidental kiss' was that Nanjo Koki started to wail about losing his innocence or something. And then, he, being exceptionally naive had started panicking and declared that he will take responsibility for the 'kiss' and marry 'Ko-chan' in future. 

That stopped Nanjo's wailing antic, and the two of them seal the deal with a hug. The entire scenario was somehow captured on-screen by his mother who finds it too cute and amusing to resist, while Nanjo's father took several motionless pictures from that scene as proof and evidence to tease them mercilessly now that they are at a more educated stage in life. 

“So, what you’re saying is that… you are now friends with Nanjo Koki because your parents and his parents are friends?” Ageha Riku double-confirmed as he summarized the entire situation with a single-liner. 

"Yes, in a nutshell. And before you ask, Sou-chan is what Nanjo's mother has taken to address me after meeting me for the first time when our families gathered together for a dinner on that first weekend my parents came into town. Apparently, Nanjo-kun decides to take a page out of his mother's diary and addressed me in the same way as well." Hachiya then foisted the reason behind Nanjo's decision to dub him 'Sou-chan' using Nanjo's mother as an excuse, placating any possible ire from Ageha's side about how he had allowed Nanjo Koki to address him with endearment to his name. 

“...I see…in my opinion, if you don’t like how HE is addressing you, just say it aloud and get him to stop.” Ageha Riku huffed in response, but he now has a better understanding of how the ‘friendship’ between his friend and nemesis comes about. There’s nothing much that could be done in this situation, with their parents being friends, they are expected to be friendly with one another by default. And Sou has always been a polite individual, so Ageha supposed it’s only natural for Sou to be welcoming to Nanjo’s attempt at interacting… oh well, as long as Nanjo isn’t bullying Sou - he supposed he could learn to live with the idea of Nanjo popping into the picture every now and then. 

Hachiya Sou heaved a sigh of relief that Ageha took his words at face-value, and waited for a few minutes in silence. Once ascertain that his friend no longer had any questions for him about his ‘friendship’ with a certain gray-haired teen, Hachiya went on to text Nanjo about the tale he had used to feed Ageha about their so-called friendship seeking Nanjo’s cooperation about not letting anything else that wasn’t included in his story slipped. 

Private chat between Nanjo Koki and Hachiya Sou, 27th of September 2018, 9.30pm

Sou-chan: Alright, here's the gist of what I'd told Ageha and I would very much appreciate it if you stick to the story I told him - should there be anyone else that asks you about how we became friends. =_=; 

Koki: Oh… okay, so… what was the story you gave Ageha? *Curious Emoji*

Sou-chan: First of all, we are friends by default because our parents are friends. I didn't say how they know one another, just that they are friends. That, and my mom enjoys your companionship because you can speak the German tongue. Moving on, you decided to take a page out of your mother's diary and uses her endearing form of address for my name - hence explaining why you were addressing me as 'Sou-chan' earlier. I didn't mention anything about us having met before the Ayanagi, so please - don't make any references to that particular part when you answer any questions that come your way from Kitahara-kun or Toraishi-kun. 

Koki: Oh… okay, understandable. ^_^ I could work with that… 

Sou-chan: Speaking of, something just came to me - your decision to 'date' me, isn't due to the childhood promise between us, right? ヽ(○´Д｀)ﾉ

Koki: (๑ ✧ᴗ✧) If I said it does have something to do with that promise, what would you do? 

Sou-chan: (〃．．) Ko-chan! >_< Quit teasing me, I’m being serious here!

Koki: I'm not teasing you, I'm quite serious too! My parents have pretty much given me free rein on what I wish to do in life, all the family expectations have been piled upon my little brother. They had lots of years to come to terms with my sexual orientation, to be honest. Although, my grandparents definitely don't know if my lack of attraction towards the female population as far as I know… ^^; not that I didn't try, I did try but sad to say I've felt no urge towards the female population. 

Sou-chan: Still, that could have just meant that you’re A-sexual in general. 

Koki: … Considering I once had a crush on Ren, I think it's a sealed deal that I'm not straight. And don't tell Ren about this, he would freak… he's 100% straight despite his tendency to use pick-up lines to befriend people. =_=

Sou-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Right… he and his pick-up lines, did he used them on you too? 

Koki: … He did, but luckily he did it too many times before so I took his words with a pinch of salt. Regardless, I’m holding you to that childhood promise now that you’d reminded me of it - so don’t you ever think you’re going to be rid of me anymore! Oh, and dad says he’s gifting me his vacation home in Germany as our wedding gift ^_^ The place is near to your family home in Germany so you would get to be around friends and relatives too :D 

Sou-chan: (◎_◎;) Wait… just wait for a second, I haven't even agreed to date you and you're already talking about marriage?! Don't you think you are getting a bit too far ahead? Slow down, will you? 

Koki: I think you should get your mom to slow down… she’s spamming me with pictures about chapels and questions about our wedding plans already. I think she has been planning for us to get hitched since we were five-years-old, to be honest. ^^; 

Sou-chan: O_O WTF?! Have you told her that we weren’t even dating yet? 

Koki: I did, but she said she knows you best - and it would just be a matter of time before you give your consent. ╮( ╯∀╰)╭

Sou-chan: (*ﾉω-) The two of you are having a tad too much fun on this… =_=; she won’t keep spamming you if you don’t indulge her so much. 

Koki: XD Yes, well… but it’s good to know your family is so accepting of the possibility of us being together despite you being the only son. 

Sou-chan: Yes, well… my father’s not the only son of my grandfather so it’s fine. Besides, Germany is pretty accepting of the same-gender relationship so, I guess they are a tad more accommodating to the idea of someone in their family being a member of the LGBT community. 

Koki: Indeed, have you got any solid plans about what you intend to do for college yet? 

Sou-chan: Not yet, why? 

Koki: Your parents are discussing the possibility of buying a property in Japan to use as a vacation home, it beats having to rent an apartment every single time they swing by for a visit. At least, that way if you decide to do your college or take up a job in Japan shortly - you would have somewhere to lodge. Rental can be quite expensive in Japan in the long run, but if they purchase a property in Japan - it doesn't have to be big… 2 to 3 bedrooms apartment would be sufficient since it's only a vacation home. They can rent it out for income during the most part of the year, and then use it themselves for 1-2 months in the year when they swing by to visit you, etc. At least, that's the picture my dad/mom is painting them… 

PS: My parents offered to house you in our home if you wish to stay elsewhere during term holidays. ^^; or if you decide to move out of the dorm-like most of the other 3rd-years students when the time comes to free up space for the first-years. Of course, should you decide to pursue college in Japan that doesn't offer lodging/boarding… but your parents were saying about how uneasy you tend to be when living under the roof of someone else and hence they were thinking of getting a rental property for you when the time comes or something… but my dad/mom is suggesting for them to look into buying a property for investment and own residential use instead. ┐( ˘_˘)┌

Sou-chan: I’ll think about it now that I know what is going on in their minds, thanks for the heads-up. While on the subject, is it too much to ask that you stopped your stalking habit? 

Koki: Hmm… I'll stop stalking Ageha if it makes you feel better? 

Sou-chan: =_=; I’ll let you know of my response in due time, but I don’t want rumors to arise between us due to your stalking habits. >_< 

Koki: Oh… I'll try, but you can help to minimize that stalking habit of mine by cluing me in on your planned activities - that way, I won't have the tendency to always keep an eye on what you were doing ^^; I did promise your mom that I will keep an eye out for you to ensure you didn't end up in some accidents… 

Sou-chan: (; ¬_ლ) Fine, I'll report my schedule to you if you can kindly stop stalking me about the place. 

Koki: Excellent ^_^ Now, I shan’t delay your rest time further. Goodnight. ^_^ 

Sou-chan: … Goodnight. 

Private chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo, 27th of September 2018, 9.45pm

Ryo: Anko, would you be interested in coming by the Ayanagi Academy for a visit during the Ayanagi Festival? 

Anko: Hi, Ryo-kun~ good evening. Are you inviting me to the Ayanagi Academy for a tour? ^_^ 

Ryo: Yes, I am. <|°_°|>

Anko: ^_^ Of course, I’m interested in touring the Ayanagi Academy. I was told the Ayanagi Festival would last for 3 days? 

Ryo: Yes, it will run from the 5th of October, Friday to Sunday, the 7th of October. 

Anko: Okay, I’ll be coming for the visit on the 7th of October then. Seeing as that’s when Akane’s team would be performing, right? 

Ryo: Yes, the star-team final test stage would be on the 3rd day of the Ayanagi Festival this year. So, I take it as Akane has already extended an invitation for you to come by the school for the visit during the Ayanagi Festival? 

Anko: Sort of, he did mention something about needing to register the attendance before coming by? 

Ryo: Yes, for crowds interested in watching the performance due to the limited capacity of the performing hall - preregistration is required. However, for the visiting of the booths set up in the school vicinity, no registration would be necessary. <|°_°|>

Anko: I see… good to know, Akane's instructions weren't really clear. So, how do we go about the registration for a seat to watch the performance? 

Ryo: You can do the registration online via the following website. [Insert registration website link to Ayanagi Festival] 

PS: There’s a whole load of performances going on during the three days, so please look for the performance you are interested in watching and key in your personal details for the registration to go through. Akane’s performance is listed on Day 3 [7th October 2018, Sunday] at the Ayanagi Grand Hall, under Team Irinatsu. 

Anko: Noted with thanks. ^_^ 

PS: Since next Sunday is when the Ayanagi Festival would be taking place, I reckon you would be busy in school… are we going to bring forth our outing to this Sunday? 

Ryo: That’s a sound suggestion, but I’m meeting my parents this Sunday… I’ll see how I can work the schedule around and come back to you by tomorrow if that’s okay with you? 

Anko: Of course, I’ll wait for your message tomorrow then. ^_^ Goodnight~ 

Ryo: <|°_°|> Goodnight. 

Meanwhile, in room 201 that was shared between Hoshitani Yuuta and Nayuki Toru - the green-eyed teen received a text message from his middle-school friend and fellow classmate of 2-MS. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Nakakoji Haruma, 27th of September 2018, 9.50pm

Nakachin: I hope you're not asleep yet, I meant to text earlier but it keeps slipping from my mind. Anyway, remember how you'd ask me to come up with a new duet piece for you - some weeks ago? 

Yuuta: Hey, Nakachin… nope, I’m not asleep yet. Lights out at 10pm, there’s still 10 minutes away. Right, so is that music clip done already? 

Nakachin: Yes, do you want it now? 

Yuuta: If it’s not too much of a hassle, I have to say I’m surprised though… I would have thought the music clip wouldn’t be ready until after the end of the Ayanagi Festival. I mean, you are pretty swamped with the rearrangement for the music that’s going to be used for our class production version of the show - Beauty and the Beast. And then, you have to attend the rehearsal training during class too… 

Nakachin: Yes, well… I admit I’m quite swamped with the class production, but there’s only so much I could focus on without getting stressed out. So, I used this side project you’d given me as a change of pace activity. Anyway, the clip is done… I’ll leave the title and the lyrics up to your own discretion. [Attached 20180927_Unnamed music clip. Mp3] 

Yuuta: Thanks! ^_^ I’ll pop in tomorrow with snacks for you and the rest of the class. ^_^ Any chance of me being given an eye-treat tomorrow for the class production? 

Nakachin: I don’t call the shots, sorry… but I think you should save it until the actual event day to watch the performance ^_^ 

Yuuta: Alright, I understand. I’ll just be patient and wait until the actual day then, 6th October, day 2 of the event - performance block is 11am right? 

Nakachin: Yes, 11am to 12pm. That's our block. Rehearsal would begin at 9.30am and runs until 10.30am. And then, we have a 30 minutes break for the toilet, doors will be opened to the audiences at 10.45am, performance begins at 11am on the dot. The curtain closes at 12pm, and that would mark the end of our performance block. We need to clear out by 1pm as the next block of performance crew will be coming in at 2pm to set up for their performances. ^^; 

Yuuta: Okay, so we took the morning 3 hours block… is it because of the TKK Boys prearranged engagement in the afternoon that despite that the voice would only warm up during the afternoon that you guys still opted for the morning block? 

Nakachin: I think so… anyway, by taking the morning block it also gives us a chance to tour the booths in the afternoon so I think it’s okay. Right, I think it’s about lights-out time for you so here’s where I bid you goodnight. ^_^ 

Yuuta: Sure, once again, thank you for the music clip. ^_^ 

The music clip is in essence, the clip meant for the new duet song Shiki has been eager to perform with Yuuta. However, since Yuuta didn't wish to inconvenient Irinatsu who is already swamped with work… and neither does he wish to put the stress upon Honjo who has his hands full of official composition projects he had to work on for High-Edge Records atop of his school assignments… Yuuta had to look into alternatives. He had first tried to comb through Gochin's available library of finished work for something suitable but nothing just seems to work in his opinions… so he decides to inconvenient his fellow classmate - Nakakoji Haruma, instead. 

Considering how Nakakoji Haruma had been the one to work on the composing of the duet performance between Ageha-chan and himself, it’s only natural that he’s the second person in mind for Yuuta to approach after Shiki made his request known. Albeit, he wasn’t expecting his friend to deliver the music clip so soon. Shrugging, Yuuta decides to leave the music clip alone for now since he wouldn’t have time to work on the lyrics until the Ayanagi Festival is over. But Yuuta supposed he could give Shiki-chan an update about the duet music progress the following day, without the teen asking him about it for a change. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 162 completed, and once again - the opening ceremony performance chapter got delayed ^^; That's why shit always happens XD Regardless, I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter XD And yes, Hachiya and Nanjo makes up a big portion in this chapter as well XD I didn't forget to add in some cameos for Yuuta too XD Oh, and Ageha's reactions to Nanjo and Hachiya getting friendly was included as well XD That's all for now, and see you tomorrow ^_^


	163. ToraTsumugi & NanjoHachiya, Part 3…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, Once again, I woke up only at 7.30am and hence the chapter is delayed to now. ^^
> 
> In this chapter, we see the following:
> 
> 1\. OtoHoshi Family GC that give a brief update on the Shiki + Yuuta duet performance progress...  
2\. Brief mention of Fuyusawa plan for the day  
3\. Tora & Tsumugi Private Chat & Tora invited Tsumugi out for the 2nd time in a row over two consecutive Sundays :P Albeit, the last time was by coincidental meet-up.   
4\. OtoHoshi moment - Yuuta assist Itsuki in clearing the spare bedroom in the apartment, before heading off to have dinner with Itsuki's parents.   
5\. Hachiya & Nanjo scenes involving Hachiya's parents ^_^
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter XD

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi family, [Itsuki, Yuuta, Shiki-chan, Ageha-chan] - 28th of September 2018, 9am 

Yuu-chan: Good morning, everyone ^_^ 

PS: @Shiki-chan, are you still keen on the idea of performing a duet with me? 

Shiki-chan: Good morning, Mama! Yes! Of course, I am still keen on the duet performance! Is the song for our duet ready?! (≧▽≦)

Itsuki: Good morning, Yuu-chan <3333 as much as I love to chat, sadly I got classes to attend ^^; so I’ll catch up with you later. 

PS: Shiki-chan, did you managed to get the bento I left you in the storage lockers this morning?

Yuu-chan: @Itsuki, of course. ^_^ Say ‘hi’ for me to Yuzu-senpai, will you? 

Itsuki: *Okay signal Emoji*

Yuu-chan: @Shiki-chan, not really. But the music clip is ready. Would you like to listen to the music first? I’m still working on the lyrics, unfortunately… or would you want to pitch in for the composing of the lyrics? 

Shiki-chan: ٩(｡•ω•｡)و Yes! Can I? 

PS: @Ootori, yes. I got the bento alright, ^_^ Has there always been a lockers storage corner in the Kao Council building? 

Yuu-chan: Is that a 'Yes' to listen to the music clip or a 'Yes' for the pitching in on lyrics composition?

Shiki-chan: Both actually, can I? 

Yuu-chan: Of course, let me look for the music clip first. [Attached 20180927_Unnamed music clip. Mp3] - it's not named yet, I likely would only name the song after getting the lyrics composed. ^^; 

Shiki-chan: Judging from the date… is the clip only done yesterday? 

Yuu-chan: Yep, so it’s pretty much fresh and hot from the oven ^_^ 

Ageha-chan: Out of curiosity, who did you get to do the composing this time? ヽ( ° ◇ °)ノ

Yuu-chan: Nakachin did it for me as an experiment :D 

Ageha-chan: I'm surprised… he actually has time for it? I thought the rearrangement of the songs from Beauty and the Beast OST has him swarmed actually. ^^; 

Shiki-chan: Is it difficult - I mean the composing of the lyrics? I have never done anything in the composition nature before… ^^; 

Yuu-chan: It depends… I’ll say coming up with the lyrics is easier than coming up with the music. Anyway, I’ll be the one composing the lyrics - you can throw in ideas if you wish to, oh… and we can do it over brunch this Sunday. I assumed next Sunday brunch would be off? @Itsuki 

Itsuki: @Yuu-chan, it depends… we could technically take brunch in the school’s cafeteria too if you still wish to have the brunch session with Shiki-chan and Ageha-chan present on site. 

PS: @Shiki-chan, sorry for the late response. Yes, the corner for the lockers has always been there but usually, only Aka-chan uses it, I seldom used it. Hence, I completely neglected its existence until Yuzu-chan reminded me of it a few days ago when I lamented about the tight time-frame I have when it comes down to commuting to school from the Ayanagi Academy. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: @Itsuki - Yes, please do. We did say we are going to make it a routine pseudo-family activity. ^_^ 

PS: That, and I had never really had much chance of dining at the school's cafeteria. ^^; After all, Na-chan has been supplying me bento right from day 2 since I knew him. :P

Shiki-chan: (☆ہ☆)! I'll most definitely pitch in if I could, I shall go and listen to the music clip now ~ ^_^ Oh, and I'm good with brunch in school for next Sunday since I would be in school for the Kao Council duties, either way. >_< 

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* @Shiki-chan, noted and please do enjoy the music clip. 

PS: @Ageha-chan, Nakachin says he did it in between the breaks he took from the preparation of the class production. 

Ageha-chan: I see, in other words, he used this composition project as an activity for him to change his pace. 

Yuu-chan: Yep, that’s the gist of it. ^_^ 

Ageha-chan: The music clip doesn't sound too bad… my question now lies in where on earth are you guys going to find a suitable occasion to perform the duet? 

Yuu-chan: Good question, seeing as I’ve no idea myself. I’ll leave it to fate and chance to decide :P 

PS: I meant to ask yesterday, but it slips my mind. What’s with that commotion over at your table during dinner last evening? @Ageha-chan

Ageha-chan: Oh… well, Nanjo Koki decides to ‘invite’ himself to our table and join us for dinner. And then, I had a few word choices to his antics so we had a bit of a disagreement. ┐(´-｀)┌

Yuu-chan: I see… you didn’t argue with Hachiya-kun, did you? I sort of noticed you demanding for Hachiya-kun to explain something to you that has to do with Nanjo-kun? *Curious Emoji*

Ageha-chan: Oh… you saw that, huh? No, I didn't argue with Sou. I did confront him for something that Nanjo Koki had said when he joined us for dinner at the same table last evening. Everything's fine and cleared up now. (⌒_⌒;)

Yuu-chan: As long as things are fine, then it's good. I know you find Nanjo-kun annoying, but we are all in the same class… it's not possible to avoid interaction with Nanjo-kun at all costs. Also, Hachiya-kun might have been your friend first… but he is still his own person, so it is entirely up to him to decide if he wishes to extend friendship to Nanjo-kun. You may disagree with his choice of friend, but it's never wise to try and dictate who he should befriend. ^^; 

Ageha-chan: I know… I'm not trying to dictate what Sou could do/couldn't do… I mean, of course, I would have preferred Sou to stay away from Nanjo Koki if possible. However, the odds are not in my favor - just the fact that their parents somehow knew one another already kind of makes them friends or at least, acquaintance by default. Moreover, Sou has let it slipped that Nanjo Koki knows the German tongue and apparently has been invited for dinner on Sundays over the last two weeks since Sou's parents came into town. (︶︹︺)

Yuu-chan: Ah… I see, well, at least his elective class does come in handy in this case. Considering Hachiya-kun's mother, in particular, can only speak in the German tongue. You did mention lunch with Hachiya-kun's parents is kind of torture for you, since half the time you don't understand what was being conversed. After all, the conversation is always conducted in German and half-the-time you are just sitting there smiling whenever Hachiya-kun's parents glanced in your direction. 

Ageha-chan: That’s true… oh well, it’s just for the month anyway. Once Sou’s parents leave town, Sou would have time for me, again. I guess I could wait that long, at least. 

Yuu-chan: You would have to share Hachiya-kun with Nanjo-kun though, I’m quite sure Nanjo-kun wouldn’t leave Hachiya-kun alone after spending the entire month befriending Hachiya-kun to a certain extent. ^^

Ageha-chan: (︶︹︺) I'm well aware of that, and neither is Sou the type that would just discard a friend after using… so Nanjo Koki is likely to hang around Sou as much as I do. (˘⌒˘ ) Oh well, considering that these days I split my time between hanging out with Sou and you, I supposed I could allow Sou to hang out with Nanjo Koki when I'm preoccupied or when I'm spending time with the pseudo-family we have formed. ^_^ 

The next few days pass by uneventfully, pretty much the entire class of 2-MS is engrossed with their respective task of preparing for the Ayanagi Festival. Team Hiragi has their time mostly monopolized by training under the watchful eyes of Fuyusawa Ryo, training is especially hard on them since Fuyusawa is a perfectionist to boot. Likewise, the same level of performance was also expected of the students from Team Fuyusawa. 

Between splitting his time at handling the paperwork that he was expected to do, and splitting his other time between supervising the training of Team Hiragi and his own students - it’s pretty much a miracle that Fuyusawa did remember to get back to Anko on the arrangement for his plans of the coming Sunday - the 30th of September. The gist is that Fuyusawa would take dinner with his parents at a vegan restaurant in the Motomachi district of Yokohama around 7pm that evening, thus freeing up his time in the afternoon to meet up with Anko for lunch. 

Private chat between Nayuki Tsumugi and Toraishi Izumi, 30th of September 2018, 10am 

Tora: Good morning, Tsumugi-chan ~ ( ´・ω・)ﾉ What do you have planned for today?

Tsumugi: Nothing much, I planned to just rot at home. Why? Oh, and good morning to you too…

Tora: I'm in a mood for a movie - would you like to join me? We can do lunch before or after too ^_^ 

Tsumugi: Hmm… it depends, which movie are you keen on watching first? 

Tora: Natsume’s Book of Friends the Movie: Tied to the Temporal World. So, how is it? Would you be interested in coming out to hang out, now? ^_^ 

Tsumugi: You got me interested, alright… and I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this… what time and where do you want us to meet up? U・x・)U

Tora: Is 11am good for you? Or would 11.30am be better for you? As for the meet-up venue, I’ll meet you at the Akihabara train station… central gate, outside the Family Mart convenience store? 

Tsumugi: 11.30am is better, I need time to get ready. See you shortly. 

Tora: See you ー( ´ ▽ ` )/

After confirming the meet-up time with Nayuki Tsumugi, Toraishi Izumi decides to check the movie screening time on his mobile device for the Toho Cinema Ueno branch, which is situated about 4 to 6 minutes away from Akihabara station either via the JR Yamanote Line or the Hibiya Line train service. Noting that the next screen time for the film they intend to watch is either the 1.30pm or the 2.15pm sessions - Toraishi decides that either lunch before or lunch after the movie would work. 

Nodding in satisfaction, Toraishi put his mobile device away and start getting ready for the outing ahead while whistling a happy tune under his breath. His happy whistling caught the attention of his roommate, the team leader for Team Sazanami - Kitahara Ren. 

"Good lord, who is the poor young lady that has fallen into your honey trap - this time around?" Kitahara Ren could not help but commented when he noticed his womanizer roommate starts styling up for an outing the way the teen usually does when he has a date scheduled. 

"Excuse me?!" Toraishi turns towards his roommate with a stunned look on his face, as he asks the teen with Persian green eyes incredulously in response. "What makes you think I have a date scheduled?!" 

“The fact that you are taking special care to dress up for the outing, and making use of cologne.” Kitahara Ren responded dryly in return. 

"..." Toraishi Izumi paused and reflected on his preparation steps as he sweat-dropped in response. 

It seems Toraishi has been preparing for the outing with Tsumugi on an autopilot mode, the Sunday before when he met the girl by chance in Showa Kinen Park and proceeds to spend the rest of the afternoon accompanying the younger Nayuki twin has been done on an impulse. Since his original intent was to escape his studious cousin but isn't keen on returning to the dorm so early - he was not particularly dressed up in any sense. Today though, he was planning to enjoy a day out in town - and hence he thought it prudent to dress for the occasion. Considering that most of the time he spent in town, he spends it in the companion of his then girlfriends… so, naturally, he had the habit of dressing to impress. Thus, when Tsumugi agreed to hang out with him - he had somehow forgotten that Tsumugi isn't those girlfriends of his, so he needn't dressed up too much for the occasion. 

Deciding that it’s pointless to change into another outfit when he’s already decent enough to leave for town, Toraishi simply shrugged and ignored his roommate’s comment. The gray-eyed teen was not inclined to correct his roommate’s idea of him heading out for a date, better to let Kitahara assumed that was what he was going to do then to come outright with the response of him heading off to hang out with the younger Nayuki twin. Because really, he wouldn’t want Kitahara to let it slip unintentionally drawing Nayuki Toru’s ire on him unnecessarily. 

Moreover, the idea of having to explain why he's meeting up with the younger Nayuki twin but that they are not dating is a little too tedious. So, Toraishi decided that the best course of action is to not say anything about it at all. 

“You’re going out?” Nayuki Yuki appears rather stunned when she noticed her younger twin getting out of bed and headed for the wardrobe unit that belongs to Tsumugi, as she inquires out of disbelief. 

"Yes." Tsumugi's response is short, and straight to the point without providing details. 

“Where are you going?” Nayuki Yuki could not help but fish for information, because for someone as lazy as Tsumugi - to have the girl willingly leave home for the outside is really quite an amazing feat. 

"To the movie, and maybe get lunch on the way as well." Nayuki Tsumugi responded with a shrug, as she took a one-piece dress suitable for the autumn season out from her wardrobe and headed out towards the powder room to get dressed and prepare for the outing ahead. 

“...Movie? What movie?” Yuki blinked, calling after her twin as Tsumugi left their shared room for the powder room across the hall. 

"Natsume's Book of Friends," Tsumugi responded nonchalantly. 

It wasn't until Tsumugi left home that Yuki finally realized that she had failed to get the name of the friend accompanying her sister to the movie that afternoon. And this particular detail ended up bugging her for the rest of the afternoon, but eventually, she had to give up dwelling on the issue when it became apparent that she needs to focus her attention on her own project work. Tsumugi's project for the Showa Emperor was already 80% completed, and thus the reason why her sister could afford to go out and have fun. 

Her own project, on the other hand, is still lacking details and because she was too focused on the task of getting the costumes for Stardust 9 performances during the opening ceremony of the Ayanagi Festival out over the last one week - she was lagging behind in her school work. Now that the costumes for the opening ceremony have been completed and sent out to the members of Stardust 9, Yuki really needs to start finishing up her project for school. 

Neither Toraishi nor Tsumugi would consider them to be dating one another at present, so if anyone were to comment or ask if they are dating one another - their response would be to deny the saying vehemently. To them, they are just hanging out as acquaintances or at most, as friends. 

In Tsumugi's mind, agreeing to meet up with Toraishi for a movie is just a matter of convenience because the movie is something she is interested in watching…but she wouldn't be keen to watch the movie alone. Originally, she was going to check if her twin would be interested to catch the movie with her, but since the movie just came out the day before - she hasn't yet had the opportunity to bring the topic up to her sister's attention yet. So, when Toraishi mentioned wanting to catch the film - Tsumugi would only be an idiot if she turns down a good movie-buddy for the movie trip and hence her agreeing. The lunch session that will take place either before or after the movie session itself is just a bonus. 

Toraishi, on the other hand, wanted to hang out and unwind after a taxing week of training. Usually, he spends his Sundays out with his girlfriends on dates, but ever since his mother terminated his other phone service - he had lost all form of contacts with the girls he had dated or would be interested in dating casually from then onwards. Now, the only female contact he had stored on his phone is the Nayuki twins and inviting Nayuki Yuki out is not a possibility because he wouldn't wish to incur his childhood buddy's wrath for asking Yuki out for a meet-up even under the context of being friends… so, Tsumugi it would have to be. As for why he didn't consider asking his friends to join him for a hang-out session in town, the reason is also quite simple to comprehend. To put it simply, Toraishi does not wish to surround himself in the constant company of guys - Sunday is the day he would prefer to bask in female attention. 

However, taking into consideration of Tsumugi's laziness - to get the girl willingly outside the house, he must use something to entice the girl and hence he researched into the girl's preferences and interest areas. Thus, explaining the choice of the movie picking - although, Toraishi seldom watches animation films he is pretty much okay with any sort of film when it comes down to a movie outing. Being an expert in planning dates itinerary, Toraishi is very susceptible to accommodating to the ladies' wishes when being out with them. Still, the idea of dating Nayuki Tsumugi wasn't on his mind at this point, but sometimes old habits die hard - so before he knew it, Toraishi had ended up planning the outing in the exact same way he would for a date. 

Nayuki Toru probably would flip if he had been aware of what was going on, but as it is - he is still blissfully in the dark. Not even Yuki has been made aware of how Tsumugi and Toraishi have been hanging out together on Sundays until at least a few months down the road. But that's a tale for a later time. 

Since the 30th of September is a Sunday, it goes without saying that Hoshitani Yuuta has his day fully planned out starting with an OtoHoshi family brunch session that involves his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki, and his two pseudo-kids, Shiki Toma and Ageha Riku. Following the brunch session, Shiki and Ageha headed back for the school dormitory building while Yuuta joined his boyfriend back at Ootori's rental apartment unit in the Sunny Lodge clusters of residential estates in the Ochanomizu district. They were going to sort out the cluttered spare bedroom in the apartment unit and spend some time watching a film on TV from Ootori's existing DVD collection before preparing to leave for the Edogawa ward to participate in the weekly dinner sessions taking place at his boyfriend's family home. 

"Wow… you weren't jesting when you said your spare bedroom is cluttered." Yuuta sweat-dropped when he was given a detailed view of the spare bedroom in his boyfriend's rental apartment unit. The last time when he paid his first visit to the apartment, the tour his boyfriend gave him - doesn't include the spare bedroom. All his boyfriend had said the last time around was that he was using the smaller size bedroom in the apartment as a storage room, so they skipped over the area. Hence, making this the first time Yuuta was given an official and detailed view of the room. 

“Yes, that was why I didn’t let you have a good look at it - the first time you came by and explore the place. Remember how I open and close the doorway to this room in just a second? I didn’t want to let you see how messy this entire room was. But now, I really need your help in clearing away the clutter in this room.” Ootori Itsuki admitted. 

Between attending classes at the college, fitting in time thrice a week for the driving lessons to speed up the completion of his driving course under the guidance of a driving instructor he had engaged privately… he had already used up most of his weekdays' availability. And then, the daily cleaning and tidying of the apartment, as well as the time he uses for meal preparation, is yet another routine he needs to keep up with daily. So, really - technically he only had about 1-2 hours a day to go through the spare bedroom of the apartment and that really isn't enough. Therefore, he decides to engage his boyfriend's help in sorting out the cluttered spare bedroom. 

This afternoon, they are going to filter out items that likely nobody would wish to spend money on and they could donate them out to the needy community. For bulky items, they would leave it alone and cleaned it up for a bit, take photos putting them into the compilation of furniture to sell. Of course, Akatsuki Kyoji and Hoshino Yumiko would get a chance to look through this compilation of photos for the furniture as well to determine if they would want to get them. 

There is a set of arm-less love-seat sofa couch that comes with two matching armchairs in the shade of pastel blue, which isn't to Ootori's liking when he'd first moved in. So, he went and got himself a new set of fabric-covered gray-colored sectional sofa couch set for the living room instead. And the original pastel blue sofa set ended up right into the spare bedroom that he had turned into a storage room. Now because Ootori needs to convert this spare bedroom into a habitable second bedroom so he could house his two pseudo-sons by the time next April comes around…clearing out the clutter of this room has taken priority over enjoying an afternoon of private cuddling time with his beloved beau. 

"Oh… this sofa set seems to be in a good condition, let's get it cleaned up and then take a picture of it. Aunt Yumiko might be keen on the sofa set if you can give her a good deal." Yuuta was quite enjoying this process of exploring the cluttered room in his boyfriend's apartment, he looks as though he's on a treasure hunt in this entire process. 

"Sure, whatever you say - Yuu-chan~" Ootori Itsuki smiles in response, although the process of clearing out the cluttered room seems like a chore the sight of his boyfriend enjoying the process was enough to bring a smile onto the lips of the purplish-white haired teen. 

"Oh… there's quite a few of the foldaway table and stools set too. They aren't fanciful but they are functional and good for tight spaces. I think you can keep them for now, and ask if Aka-senpai would want them once he decided on which apartment to get. These could be great for a 1K size apartment unit, I know Aka-senpai doesn't really cook much but the foldaway table and stools can be used when he has friends or relatives popping in for a social visit." Yuuta remarked from an objective point of view, to which, Ootori had to admit he might dislike this foldaway table and stools with a passion but they are light-weighted and compact enough for people who are more budget conscious and resides in a smaller size apartment. 

“Fair enough, I guess I could advertise them on the FB marketplace so even if Aka-chan didn’t find them appealing to his sense of taste - there might still be interested buyers out in the market.” Ootori Itsuki eventually said, putting the table and stools away in the list of items to be tagged for sale. 

In the storage room, they also found curtains that they decided to keep for their own use. They could use them for the second bedroom when it's made habitable again. Although, before using these curtains they probably need to wash it out first. After all, they have been sitting in an abandoned state for quite a bit of time already. Aside from the curtains, they also found an entire box of children's books left behind by the previous tenant - they supposed, and of course, they have no need for the children's books and thus - this entire box goes straight into the pile of items that need to be donated out. Likewise, the same applies to all the plush toys and toys collection - neither of them thinks that Shiki-chan or Ageha-chan would want to keep those around because they aren't really toddlers and young children. 

“Why do you think the previous tenants left the children’s books and toys behind, instead of bringing it with them when they moved?” Yuuta eventually asks, when they decided that they had done enough sorting out of the cluttered items and call it a day. 

"Likely because they are leaving the country for another, and the load is a tad too much to bring with them. Of course, it might also be that their kids have already outgrown them and see no uses in keeping them around." Ootori shrugged because really nobody but the previous tenants would know exactly why they had left those things behind. 

“Hmm… true, what’s the time now?” Yuuta inquires, drinking his iced-water out from the CATS mug he had gotten from Hiragi Tsubasa that he had decided to keep it in the kitchen of his boyfriend’s apartment so he would have a designated mug to use when he’s around. 

“Around 4pm in the afternoon.” Ootori Itsuki darted a look at the digital clock he had displayed out on the corner of the TV console and said in response to his beau’s inquiry. 

“I guess it’s time to start preparing for the trip to your parents’ place… do you want to shower first or I could use the bathroom now?” Yuuta then turns towards his boyfriend and inquires. 

“I think you can use it first, I’ll shower later when we came back from my parents’.” Ootori Itsuki responded. 

“Okay, I’ll shower first then.” Yuuta nodded in response, setting aside his mug onto the coffee table - the green-eyed teen stood and headed into the bedroom that he shares with his boyfriend whenever he stayed the night. Yuuta then headed straight for his boyfriend’s closet space to collect his own bath towel and a set of his spare clothes he had left behind the last time he came by for a stay-over before leaving for the bathroom to take his shower for the day.

Ootori has been preparing readily for Yuuta to move in with him since they started dating it seems because the wardrobe unit has been organized in such a way that there's an entire half of the wardrobe space left pretty much empty for Yuuta's use. At present, that part of the wardrobe closet space only held a storage compartment box of towels that belongs to the green-eyed teen, and a few pieces of underwear, a set of lounge-wear that Yuuta uses for his pajamas when he stay-over the night and two sets of smart-casual outfits that could be used interchangeably for multiple occasions. The outfits were left behind in Ootori's apartment for spare and on a 'just-in-case' basis. After all, the weather can be unpredictable so these outfits would come in useful if Yuuta was caught in the rain or something when he visits, and need something to change into before heading off for another job commitment or something. 

In the bathroom, Yuuta smiled at the sight of the toiletries basket he bought for his boyfriend put into use since he gifted it to the man. His own skin-care set also fits in nicely in the toiletries basket, it really does feels as though he was already a part of this household with these little imprints of him decorating the place. 

Following a quick shower on Yuuta and Ootori's part, they were on their way to Shinozaki, Edogawa ward of Tokyo where the family home of his boyfriend was situated by the time 5pm comes around. Under Ootori's insistence, Yuuta finally forgoes the idea of bringing gifts over to his future in-law's place of residence. 

“Good evening, Tsuzuki-san.” Hoshitani Yuuta greeted cheerfully as he noticed the lady of the house bustling about in the kitchen, and his boyfriend wasted no time in entering the kitchen to assist his mother in getting dinner ready. 

“Good evening, Yuuta-kun. Do take a seat out in the living room area, dinner would be ready soon.” Ootori Tsuzuki greeted Yuuta with a bright cheery smile on her lips. 

"Mom, where did father go? I thought he never missed our routine dinner session?" Ootori Itsuki inquires as he handed his mother a floral-printed ceramic plate for the steamed fish dish prepped for dinner this evening. 

“He’s still in the study upstairs dealing with some business calls. Wait for a few more minutes, if by the time the dinner table is set and he’s still not here, then you can head upstairs to collect him for dinner.” Ootori Tsuzuki said in response to her son’s inquiry on her husband’s whereabouts. 

“I see… right, so do you need me for anything else?” Itsuki inquires then, figuring that he should head out and keep his beau company since his dad is still busy upstairs with work. 

"Nope, I have it covered in here. Go out there and keep Yuuta-kun company, just don't start kissing out of the blue again. I don't need your father catching the two of you in a compromised position for the second time around. Don't traumatize him unnecessarily." Ootori Tsuzuki warned, staring straight into her son's eyes for effect. She knew the issue lays with her son since Yuuta is not the one who has trouble keeping his hands to himself. That was all her son's doing. 

Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped at his mother's words but knows not to argue with the lady. And it is a tad embarrassing to have his father walking in on them last week when they were kissing and touching one another in places they shouldn't be when they were like minutes away from the designated dinner time. 

“Of course, mom… we’ll just stay in the living room and watch TV this time.” Ootori Itsuki responded, sheepishly. After last week’s situation, Ootori decided perhaps it would be good to avoid heading to his childhood room altogether. The exploring always tends to go a tad too far when they were in a bedroom setting, perhaps staying out in the living room area is better for them at the present point in time. 

While Hoshitani Yuuta was over at his boyfriend's family home attending the weekly family dinner session of the Ootori family, Hachiya Sou found himself sitting down for dinner with not only his parents but also Nanjo Koki, for the third Sundays in a row. 

Today, they were having dinner in the Yakiniku restaurant situated across from the Ichigo Serviced Apartment where his parents were lodging at present. Although, Hachiya has heard about his parents looking into the option of purchasing a property in Japan to serve both as a vacation home of the sort, and in preparation for Hachiya's future should he decides to stay in Japan for a few years after graduating from the Ayanagi Academy… the bespectacled teen wasn't quite expecting his parents to bring the topic up for discussion with him this evening over dinner. 

As per the norm, the conversation is carried out in the German tongue to keep his mother in the loop of things. Thankfully, Nanjo who is also listening to the conversation didn't comment on anything and instead is focusing his attention solely on grilling meat for Hachiya who always got scalded when the teen tried to grill something for himself. 

"So, what do you think - son? Your uncle Ibuki is suggesting for us to buy a property in Japan, partly for investment purposes and also partly to use it as a vacation fort or something. It is a tad costly to always rent an apartment for stay when we came by for a visit, in particular, with you studying in Japan - we tend to spend more than a week in town." Hachiya Soji was saying, flicking his glance over to his son every so often to see if the teen is listening to his words. 

"...I guess, it is up to you and mom to decide ultimately. At present, I have yet to decide whether I would stay or leave Japan following my graduation from the Ayanagi Academy - to be honest. Albeit, if I decided to stay in Japan after graduation - the fact that our family owns a property in town where I could stay instead of having to rent a place for myself would be great. Because rental is expensive in Japan… although the option of staying with your extended family in Japan remains open, it feels a tad too uncomfortable staying under the roof of an unfamiliar relative." Hachiya Sou responded, with a sigh. 

"Sou, you have got to start thinking of your immediate future soon. There are only another 1.5 years until you graduate, and we aren't sure if we would be swinging by next year to visit you - so we need to make a decision fast." Hachiya Soji reminded his son as he voiced his words across to the teen that just seems to look lost when the topic of the immediate future came up for discussion. 

"Can I think about it, and come back to you in a few days?" Hachiya Sou eventually said, his mind is blank at present and it's barely functioning, to be honest. He supposed he could bring the topic up for discussion with Ageha later when he headed back to the dorm, which would help his mind to put things in perspective. 

"Sure, just be quick about it - we are leaving Japan by mid-October, after all. And viewing apartments and making a decision on which property to get need time as well." Hachiya Soji nodded in response. 

Heaving a sigh of relief, Hachiya Sou was glad that he managed to end the topic of discussion about his immediate future for now. Returning his focus towards his own dinner plate, he was surprised to find quite a bit of the nicely grilled meat sitting on his plate. Following the pair of chopsticks that were placing yet another slice of freshly grilled meat on his plate to the owner of the chopsticks, Hachiya Sou flushed pink in the cheeks as he thanked the gray-haired teen for the help in grilling meat for his consumption. 

"Thank you, but please don't neglect the task of feeding yourself in the process of grilling meat for me." Hachiya Sou said as he meets eyes with Nanjo Koki who is seated opposite him and next to his father while he sat with his mother. 

“Of course, I’ve been feeding us both at the same time. The meat on your dinner plate only piled up because you haven’t been eating any while involved in the conversation with your father.” Nanjo Koki responded with a grin. 

That causes Hachiya to bloom a lovely shade of red, and the blush deepens further when his mother made a remark about which chapel they should consider booking for the wedding. "Honey, I told you not to get too far ahead. Neither of them are ready for marriage yet, they are still schooling." Hachiya Soji shakes his head at his wife's words and interjected pointedly when he noticed how red his son's face is turning and even Nanjo who usually appears unfazed was spotting a dash of pink in the cheeks. 

Nanjo Koki and Hachiya Sou headed back to the dormitory building together, after sending the Hachiya couple back to their rented apartment for the month. Although Hachiya has yet to give Nanjo a response to his confession a few days before - it didn't stop the gray-haired teen from getting closer to the bespectacled teen during their daily interactions. Likewise, the daily text exchange over the messenger app has also become a routine - Nanjo, in his own way, was trying to 'insert' his presence into the life of Hachiya Sou. 

For Nanjo Koki, his short term goal was to graduate Ayanagi smoothly and to get the adorable klutz now standing beside him to agree to the idea of being his permanent boyfriend. Standing outside the doorway that leads to the shared room of Ageha Riku and Hachiya Sou, Nanjo Koki took his own sweet time leaving… after glancing around to see that nobody is within sighting range, the gray-haired teen stepped forth capturing Hachiya Sou in a tight embrace. 

"Nanjo-kun…" Hachiya blushed when he realized how close their proximity was. 

“Why are you still calling me Nanjo-kun?!” Nanjo Koki pouted in response to the form of address the bespectacled teen was using to address him, considering that they were now out of the earshot of their classmates. 

"...Ko-chan…" Hachiya sighed and amended the way he used to address the gray-haired teen, before reminding that he hasn't agreed to date the teen yet. 

"I know, so I'm just going to do this and go for today." Nanjo Koki responded as he plants a soft kiss to the forehead of Hachiya Sou before letting go of the teen. And then, with a look of wistfulness on his face - the gray-haired teen sighed aloud, turns around to leave for the dormitory block where his own dorm room was. 

Hachiya Sou stared after the departing figure of Nanjo Koki for a few minutes as he tried to cool his blushing reaction with the cold autumn wind. Once the person of Nanjo Koki disappeared completely from Hachiya's view, and the chill has starts to set in - the bespectacled teen then turns towards the doorway that separated the outside corridor with the inside of his shared dorm room. Taking a deep breath, Hachiya Sou reaches for the doorknob and turn it open - ready to face his roommate and best friend. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a very long time, multiple editing ^^; I keep going back and forth on the chapter title too. Initially, I wanted to make this chapter covers the content of Hiragi Tsubasa coming back into town... but then shit happens, and the plan went up in the air as Tora/Tsumugi and Nanjo/Hachiya continue to rule my mind :P 
> 
> Regardless, I inserted a bit of the OtoHoshi into this chapter... and oh, I kicked start this chapter with the OtoHoshi Family GC. The duet song for Shiki and Yuuta is coming along ^^; I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter ^_^ that's all for now, see you tomorrow~


	164. Hiragi Tsubasa’s return to town, Part 1…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, today's chapter comprises of the following:
> 
> 1\. Private chat between Ageha and Yuuta ^_^ talking about Nanjo and Hachiya   
2\. Hachiya and Ageha talks...   
3\. In the US, Hiragi Tsubasa is getting ready for his return to Japan...  
4\. Some TenGawa moments to end the chapter XD 
> 
> I hope everyone has enjoy the chapter ^_^ Ciao~

Ageha Riku was sitting up in his upper bunk bed, and reading the script of the class production - Beauty and the Beast, written by his pseudo-parents when his bespectacled roommate, and best friend - Hachiya Sou returns. 

“Welcome back, Sou. Did you enjoy your day out with your parents?” Ageha greeted, without glancing at the bespectacled teen not wanting to make his friend uncomfortable. Of course, Ageha knew a certain nemesis of his was also invited along to join the Hachiya family in their outing today but he refuses to speak of the issue. 

"Good evening, Ageha. Yes, I did enjoy the day out with my parents. We went sight-seeing at the Enoshima Island, and return to Ginza just in time to get dinner before parting ways." Hachiya Sou turns around to smile at his black-haired friend in response, leaving out the name of Nanjo Koki knowing that the mention of the teen's name would only serve to annoy his friend. But then, both of them knew that whatever his family had done today would include Nanjo Koki as well since the teen has basically offered himself to be his parents' tour guide around town. 

"I see… good to know that you've enjoyed your family outing." Ageha Riku commented, meeting his eyes briefly with Hachiya before turning his attention back to the script on hand. He was mostly reading the script for leisure purposes, seeing as he wasn't involved in the class production as a fellow cast member as such there isn't a need for him to study the script in detail. 

“Erm… Ageha, would you have time for a conversation with me later?” Hachiya Sou inquires, as he took off his outer-coat and hang it up onto a hanger that was hanging from a wall-hook installed behind the door of the dorm room he was sharing with his friend. 

"It depends on the kind of conversation you wish to have, if this is about my aversion towards Nanjo Koki - then I'll to say that I'm sorry because I don't think I can do much about the aversion I held towards him." Ageha Riku responded, in a flat tone of voice. 

While Ageha knows that his aversion of Nanjo Koki seems bizarre to most people, and if this is over the sheer fact of Nanjo not having known who is Tsukigami Haruto the first time they conversed back in the middle school era - it seems a tad too ridiculous for him to hold on to the grudge this long. Still, as much as Ageha knew how ridiculous the entire situation is - he just can't help but feel annoyed whenever Nanjo Koki appears in front of him. So, really - he would prefer to not speak about anything concerning his nemesis at all, if possible. 

“...No, it has nothing to do with Ko… I mean, Nanjo-kun actually.” Hachiya sweat-dropped as he responded to his black-haired friend’s response. Blushing slightly, when he near-stumbled over the form of address he’d used to address a certain gray-haired teen. Luckily, Ageha hasn’t been glancing in his direction, else his blush might be a tad more prominent than what it is now. 

"... Okay, in that case, I'll speak to you later. When do you intend to have the conversation?" Ageha paused for a bit when he noticed how his roommate stumbled over the name of his nemesis unconsciously. But knowing that his friend might be reduced to a stuttering state if he decides to point out the little detail, Ageha Riku wisely refrained from commenting on it despite the slight annoyance he felt when he thought about how close his best friend and his self-declared nemesis are now, outside of his knowledge. 

"After I got back from the shower would be good." Hachiya Sou responded as he starts collecting his toiletries, towel and a change of clothes for his trip to the common bathroom. 

Once the bespectacled teen left for the common bathroom to get in line for the showering cubicles, Ageha Riku wasted no time in dropping a text message to his pseudo-mom, Hoshitani Yuuta for a rant. Although, he knew he likely wouldn't be getting an immediate response - because the green-eyed teen is likely still taking dinner over at the Ootori family home with the parents of his pseudo-dad…Still, Ageha figured he needed to rant for a bit otherwise it might affect his ability to think logically during his conversation with Sou, later on. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ageha Riku, 30th of September 2018, 8.30pm

Ageha-chan: o(*´Д｀)o Yuuta Mama~ Don’t mind me spamming you, but I really need to rant for a bit! >_< 

Okay, the thing is… Sou just stumbled over the way he addressed Nanjo Koki! I know Sou's always polite, he adds the 'kun' at the end of everyone's name at most if not all the time! Even when it's Nanjo! >_< But… just now, Sou… he started saying Ko… before switching to Nanjo-kun! I was literally dumbfounded by Sou's stumble over the name of that jerk! While I'm not sure whether Sou was going to address that annoying fella by his given name Koki or something else on a more chumminess level - but I'm disturbed! 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Hey, Ageha-chan… to be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to send me a private message just to rant about something like this. But well, I’m sure you are very well aware of how Nanjo-kun is here to stay in Hachiya-kun’s life. Considering their parents’ friendship, it’s natural for them to become friends as well. Now, I’m not sure if you’re aware… but Nanjo-kun is obviously interested in Hachiya-kun, the guy isn’t even hiding it. Something must have happened between them, because as far as I’d noticed… two days ago, Nanjo-kun wasn’t this obvious in his attempt to ‘woo’ Hachiya-kun yet. 

Ageha-chan: O_O What?!

PS: I wasn’t expecting a prompt response from you, weren’t you busy having dinner with Ootori Papa’s parents? ヽ( ° ◇ °)ノ

Yuuta: Judging from the reaction I just garnered from you, I’ll take it as you aren’t aware of Nanjo-kun’s intentions towards Hachiya-kun… 

PS: Dinner is over by now, we are actually on our way back to Ochanomizu at present. ^^; 

Ageha-chan: No shit… are you serious? HE is really interested in Sou? Goodness, I don't know whether to be gross-out or to be feeling shocked… and then, there's Sou. How does he feel about Nanjo wooing him on the whole? Is he even aware of Nanjo's intention towards him? Σ(ಠิωಠิ|||)

PS: I see… would you be coming back in tonight, or are you staying at Ootori Papa’s place again? 

Yuuta: Do I look like I'm jesting with you? =_=; Of course, I'm being serious. I might have been dense at times, but I would like to think myself observant when it comes down to situations that don't relate to me directly. 

This is Nanjo-kun, after all… the fact that he’s going out of the way to bring Hachiya-kun food/meals at every turn is already an oddity. Sure, he claims that he only did it because he didn’t want any mishap to happen to Hachiya-kun at this crucial point in time… and he also used the excuse of being entrusted to look after Hachiya-kun by the Hachiya couple. But the way he eyed Hachiya-kun speaks of another situation entirely… and let’s not forget how Hachiya-kun always ended up blushing after meeting eyes with Nanjo-kun, or when their hands brushed against one another by chance. 

Now, coming down to whether or not Hachiya-kun is aware of what Nanjo-kun is doing - I'll say 'Yes'. in fact, I'll wager that Hachiya-kun probably isn't exactly against the notion of getting together with Nanjo-kun. The only reason why they aren't together yet probably has to do with you. 

Last but not least, to answer your question about whether or not I’ll be returning to the dorm tonight. The answer is no. I’ve submitted the staying-out request to the dorm caretaker earlier this morning, so I’ll be staying over at Itsuki’s place tonight. ^_^

Ageha-chan: (◎_◎;) What do you mean by I’m the reason why they aren’t together yet? 

Yuuta: Well… the fact that you’re Hachiya-kun’s best friend is a good enough reason for Hachiya-kun’s apprehensiveness in accepting Nanjo-kun’s confession. That is, assuming Nanjo-kun has already confessed to Hachiya-kun at some point, over the last few days. 

^^; It’s no secret that you disliked Nanjo-kun, and as your best friend - Hachiya-kun knows it best. Nanjo-kun knows of your aversion towards him as well, since you never hide it from anyone who cares to observe how the two of you interact at times. Hachiya-kun’s apprehensiveness probably comes from the fear that you might cut him off as a friend completely if he decides to consent to date Nanjo-kun officially. I bet Nanjo-kun is aware of Hachiya-kun’s apprehensiveness too. That’s why he didn’t push for an answer to his wooing acts… ┐(´-｀)┌ 

PS: I can’t believe I’m actually analyzing and explaining the situation to you… Kaicchin would laugh if he happened to chance upon this information. After all, Itsuki’s attempt to woo me has been more obvious than Nanjo-kun’s antics and I was half-oblivious to Itsuki’s antics then. ^^; 

Ageha-chan: Okay… I think I'm denser than you in this situation. I wasn't even aware of all of those shameless flirting acts Ootori Papa has done when trying to woo you. 

^^; Here I was just thinking that Nanjo Koki was trying to be his usual annoying self by popping up in front of me all the time. Not once, did I even think about the possibility of him appearing constantly in front of me was because he has his eyes fixed on making Sou agree to date him. (◞‸ლ)

Yuuta: (*Q艸Q*） Yes, well… but now you know :D

Ageha-chan: Yes, now I know… =_=;

It was 45 minutes later that the conversation between Hachiya Sou and Ageha Riku finally took place in the privacy of their shared dorm room. Ageha Riku took a seat in front of the kotatsu table that seems to be a standard fixture in each and every room of the Ayanagi dormitory building. Hachiya joined him a minute later after the bespectacled teen was done blowing dry the hair using the hair-dryer unit that the teen had forgot to bring into the bathroom for use and had to settle for using it in the dorm room. 

"So, what is it that you wish to discuss with me?" Ageha prompted when it became apparent that his friend was having trouble putting the thoughts into words. 

"Yes… right, it's like this - my parents have been asking me for opinions on whether or not to purchase a property in Japan. This is something that apparently was suggested to them by a friend of theirs, the reasoning used to convince them to give the idea a consideration was for investment purposes and the idea of owning a vacation home in Japan. But the thing is, my mother and father aren't a frequent traveler to Japan so a vacation home isn't really appealing to their sense of mind. However, they knew I'm interested in the Japanese culture, that was one of the reasons I chose to leave Germany for Japan when considering the options I have for my high school education. So, they were asking if I intend to stay in Japan for college and perhaps looking into the idea of starting my future career in Japan. If I am keen on staying in Japan for the immediate future, they would then invest in a property - likely an apartment. That way, I will have a place to stay if I decide to further my studies in colleges here or if I choose to take up my first acting job with a local production company. During the period where I'm staying in the dorm - they would put the apartment out for lease, that way the income from the rental can serve as an income source for me while I'm studying. It beats the idea of having to work part-time to support my own college tuition fees." Hachiya Sou said although it was hard to put his thoughts into words before once he gets the first line out - the rest of the words just seems to flow out naturally. 

"Okay, that's actually a sound and logical plan. So, what's the issue now?" Ageha nodded as he listened to his friend's words. In his opinion, Sou's parents seem to have a sound idea - since it's not a guarantee that all colleges in Japan offer dormitories lodging for their students. Some offer guest-houses lodging for visiting students who came to Japan for a short term of an exchange program, but not their full-time students. So, for these full-time students - they usually have to find their own accommodation in town which can be a tad expensive. 

Therefore, if Sou parents' are susceptible to the idea of buying a property in Japan - it might save Sou from a dozen headaches when the time comes for Sou to move elsewhere. So, really - Ageha doesn't quite understand what's causing the dilemma for his friend…(?) thus, he decided to ask. 

"Right, the thing is - I do not know what I want to do after graduating from the Ayanagi Academy yet." Hachiya Sou admitted this is ultimately what was causing his dilemma. With his immediate future plans unclear at this point, he isn't quite sure of how to provide opinions to his parents' inquiry. 

"Hmm… I see. Okay, let's look at this entire situation in an objective manner - shall we? Yes, you have yet to decide what to do upon graduating from the Ayanagi. However, one thing is apparent - isn't it?" Ageha prompted, causing Hachiya to look confused in general. 

"...Your desire to be an actor, I was referring to - in case, your own mind fails to recall. That was what you said upon your enrollment into Ayanagi, isn't it or has that goal changed already?" Ageha Riku rolls his eyes as he commented wryly. 

“Of course not, that is still my dream career.” Hachiya Sou hurried to say, looking absolutely determined. 

"There you go… being an actor, especially in the theater industry would require spending a lot of time overseas. A tour performance in a country could literally last a month or more, staying in hotels can be costly. Of course, if the entire troupe is traveling together - the company would definitely foot the bill for the accommodation but if, supposedly it's a solo job or that you are doing freelance - then depending on which production you decide to take on… you might have to find your own lodging and accommodation. In this case, if your family or you personally have somewhere to lodge without the need to pay an excessive amount of money - that would be good. Sure, buying a property overseas can be costly and the maintenance fees need to be paid monthly too. However, one could always rent the property out to tenants during the time that the owner is out of town… that way, you get income from the rental as well. These overseas properties need not be big, they just need to be adequate for a short period of stay…" Here, Ageha allows his voice to fade off as a complicated look formed on his face and then he added grudgingly. 

“And supposedly, you ended up dating HIM - with his family residing in Japan and your family residing in Germany… I reckoned on an eventuality, you would have to split your time equally between the two countries. After all, it wouldn’t be fair for either of you to give up on either of your family for each other…” 

Hachiya Sou gaped as he stared at his black-haired friend in disbelief, a myriad of expressions crossed his face and eventually settled on blatant shock. “Ageha…what…how…?!” 

“Are you trying to ask me how I figure out things weren’t quite ‘right’ between the two of you?” Ageha Riku rolls his eyes as he addressed his speechless and stunned friend, who looked downright surprised by his words. 

“Yes.” Hachiya nodded in response, a faint tinge of blush coloring his cheeks as he forced himself to keep his eyes on his black-haired friend. 

“... Yuuta clued me in on the situation earlier on in a chat.” Ageha huffed under his breath as he responded, and as much as he hated to admit it - just by looking at the way Sou is blushing now. It seems apparent that his best friend is already half-way to being ‘won-over’ by Nanjo’s wooing antics now. 

"Oh…" Hachiya Sou felt his blush deepening, as he inwardly wonders just how many of their classmates have already noticed the fact that Nanjo Koki is 'wooing' him(?) 

"Anyway, Sou - Yuuta says I'm the reason why you aren't together with Nanjo the jerk yet. I just want to say, while it is true that I dislike Nanjo Koki a lot. I shouldn't be the reason behind your hesitation and apprehensiveness at accepting that jerk as your boyfriend. If you like him that much, you should just go with your heart. I don't want to be the reason you ended up regretting not acting upon your desires, several years down the road." Ageha Riku muttered under his breath, as much as he hated to accept the gray-haired teen as a permanent fixture in his friend's life but if that's what makes Sou happy, he would grudgingly tolerate Nanjo Koki's existence. 

“Eh?! Ageha…can I really? I mean, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable … because if I really start dating him, he’s going to be around a lot more often than he is now… with the level of aversion you felt towards him in general, can you really behave civilly with him?” Hachiya Sou gaped his response at his friend’s words, his expression a cross between surprise and worry. 

"I'll survive, besides I can always escape elsewhere if he grates on my nerves a tad too much. Frankly speaking, it isn't as though I don't see him at all on a daily routine. We are in the same class this year, and likely would be in the same class next year as well. Moreover, I know you only tagged around me all the time because you are worried about my lack of socializing skills… but I have Yuuta looking out for me now. He has practically adopted me, after all. Considering the number of times recently that I’d ditched your companionship for Yuuta, I think you are entitled to the same privilege of ditching me for Nanjo Koki if you wished.” Ageha Riku deadpans in response, although when he mentioned the name of his nemesis - it was laced with unbidden dislike. 

Hachiya Sou sweat-dropped at his friend’s response, deciding not to push his friend further - he let the topic of discussion dropped. For now, he’s just glad that Ageha was being understanding to his budding feelings towards Ko-chan, and isn’t going to hinder the possibility of them dating one another. Although, he is still hoping that one of these days Ageha and Ko-chan could be cordial to one another - he knows this could just be his wishful thinking. 

Private chat between Nanjo Koki and Hachiya Sou, 30th of September 2018, 10pm

Sou-chan: Right… erm, I know it’s late - and you’re probably in bed already. But I just wanted to say, I’m ready to give you a response to the topic you’d broached with me a few days back. I’ll talk to you tomorrow in person. For now, goodnight~ and see you tomorrow. ^_^ 

Koki: Great~ I bet I’ll get good dreams tonight with that message from you earlier. ^_^ See you tomorrow, and goodnight. *Crossing fingers and hope for a positive response from you tomorrow.* 

Meanwhile, across the globe in New York, Hiragi Tsubasa was woken up by a series of doorbells sound at 6.30am on the morning of the 30th of September, 2018. Slightly disoriented from sleep, Hiragi Tsubasa blinked rapidly to rid his eyes of sleep before sliding on his glasses and tried to recall the reason behind his wakefulness. The restarting of the chiming of the doorbell to his cozy studio apartment situated in midtown Manhattan, New York startled him out from his daze-like mode. 

“... Five minutes!” With a sigh, Hiragi Tsubasa left the warm cocoon of his bed and headed to the bathroom of the apartment unit to refresh himself. On the way to the bathroom, he calls out to the person outside his door to wait, and as an indication that he’s already awake so they can stop with the incessant ringing of the doorbell now. 

Entering the bathroom, Hiragi rapidly went through the series of his morning routine motions as he wonders who on earth is at the door at this hour(?) The answer - a group of the Broadway musical cast he was working with was standing outside his door, when he finally opens the front door that leads to the studio apartment he was staying while in New York. 

"What brings you guys over at 6.30am in the morning?" Hiragi Tsubasa could not help but asks with a bizarre look on his face, as he regarded the group of his co-stars from the Broadway musical he had debuted in. Of course, not everyone has turned up at his doorsteps this morning - at least, the more senior member of the crew did not show up. Those that came by are mostly the members that were cast as part of the musical ensemble team, or cast members for the minor roles in the production that he had made his debut in the Broadway.

“Breakfast, of course! Don’t worry, we know you don’t cook so we bought breakfast from the cafe downstairs before coming by.” A blond American who starred as part of the ensemble for the musical production he was involved for his Broadway debut said in response to his inquiry. 

As it turns out, his co-stars somehow heard from his once instructing senior - Tsukigami Haruto that he would be leaving for Japan this afternoon at 1.30pm, New York time and would be away for about a month before coming back to prepare for the remaining performance tour of the show. Hence, they decide that they need to hold a party in celebration of his successful debut in the Broadway before allowing him to leave New York for Japan. That, was ultimately the reason why they decide to appear on his doorstep at 6.30am this morning. 

His dining table set in the studio apartment is only good enough for four, but there are currently about 8 to 10 people in the studio apartment he has been allotted for use while in New York. It didn't feel cramped before when it's only him and occasionally, Tsukigami-senpai dropping in for a visit. But it most certainly felt small and cramped now when he had 10 people crowding in the apartment space, including himself. 

It took his fellow co-stars until 10am before they finally left, and return his apartment to its original peaceful state. Shaking his head momentarily, Hiragi Tsubasa starts to tidy up the apartment unit before he stepped into the shower to clean up. His flight is scheduled to depart New York at 1.30pm, which means he needs to be at the airport for check-in by 11.30am, he only has 1.5 hours left to tidy up the apartment unit, do some last-minute suitcase packing and then hailed a ride to the airport.

Due to the unexpected breakfast party in his studio apartment earlier on, Hiragi Tsubasa didn’t even have time to check through his mobile devices for any incoming messages. It wasn’t until he arrived at the JFK International Airport of New York, and after checking in his baggage that he finally have time to go through his mobile device. 

Sitting in a cafe of the JFK International Airport after his baggage check-in, Hiragi Tsubasa ordered himself some food and drink for lunch as he scrolled through his mobile device for any messages or calls he may have missed earlier in the day. Thankfully, there weren't any missed calls but there is a series of messages sitting in his messenger app waiting for his response. Looking through the list of the sender, Hiragi responded to the messages by ranking them accordingly to the priority. 

The first message he responded to was directed to the Hiragi family chauffeur, letting the man knows what time his flight would land in Narita International Terminal and when should the man comes by to pick him up. The second message was directed to his birth parent - Ootori Tsuzuki, agreeing to meet up with his birth parents for dinner on the 7th of October, Sunday. Since Sundays are when the weekly routine family dinner took place, Hiragi presumed that his elder twin - Ootori Itsuki and the green-eyed beau of his elder twin would also be in attendance. 

Last but not least, he then shifted his attention to the chat-group that comprises of his friends and elder twin to see what all the constant buzzing activity in the GC is about. 

Group-chat of the former Team Tsukigami, [Hiragi, Itsuki, Yuzuriha, Akatsuki, Sazanami] - 30th of September 2018, NY Time 12pm [1st October 2018, 2am - JPN Time] 

Tsubasa: O_O It’s 2 am, why are you still awake - Yuzuriha?! 

Yuzuriha: I can’t sleep >_< I know I should go to bed… but for some odd reasons, sleep just seems to escape me! 

Sazanami: Good, now that Hiragi is here - you can go and bug Hiragi into entertaining you until its’ time for him to board or you managed to K.O yourself first. La-la-land is calling for my attention so I shall go off now. Goodnight. (-, - )…zzzZZZ

Tsubasa: ^_^; Right… let me just scroll through the top before coming back to you, Yuzuriha. 

Scrolling through the top of the GC content that he had missed earlier on in the day, he noted that his friends have been discussing the possibility of having a meet-up following his return to Japan for a catch-up on recent happenings. Of course, there were also some property-related talks about the apartment Akatsuki would be getting, in particular relating to the area in the Edogawa ward. And then, of course, there's the ongoing speculation on his elder twin and Yuzuriha's sexual orientation in their new school… a lot of random details, but nothing that gives him an idea as to why Yuzuriha is suffering from insomnia at present. 

Tsubasa: @Yuzuriha, what is causing your insomnia anyway? I don’t see anything that might link to that insomnia issue of yours for today… ^^; 

PS: @Akatsuki, I'm okay with the idea of meeting up before the Ayanagi Festival. We can do dinner on one of the weekdays whereby everyone is free. I doubt I would have many family commitments fixed on my first week of return… so either day would be possible on my side. 

PPS: @Itsuki, I’ve gotten back to mom already. I’ll be joining the family dinner session on the 7th of October. I assumed both Hoshitani-kun and yourself would be present for the dinner session too. 

Yuzuriha: The thing is I’m not quite sure myself… for all I know, I might still be feeling the effects of a sugar rush? 

Tsubasa: Sugar-rush? What did you eat earlier? 

Yuzuriha: I took a double serving of the Anmitsu for dessert after dinner today, I reckoned? ^^; 

Tsubasa: =_=; when did you eat your dinner if I may ask? 

Yuzuriha: Around 8pm, I believed… ^^; 

PS: I’m not discounting the fact that I might have been a tad too excited about an online fan-fiction I’d read as well. Maybe my insomnia is an effect of both the sugar and the novel content ^^; 

Tsubasa: (◞‸ლ) Seriously, you’ve got school the next day - go to bed already! Try and count sheep if necessary. 

It took another few minutes before Yuzuriha finally left the GC alone and try to go to bed, Hiragi has no idea if Yuzuriha managed to fall asleep in time to catch some winks before class the next day or not, he supposed he would have to wait to find out from his elder twin or something. Seeing as Yuzuriha and his elder twin are in the same class in college. 

Group-chat of Star-Team [Team Ootori, Team Hiragi, Team Sazanami, Team Yuzuriha, Team Akatsuki] - 1st October 2018, 7.45am

Yuuta: Good morning guys, so how is the class production coming along? ^_^ 

PS: @Tat-chan, Hiragi-senpai is coming back to town this evening. His flight would be landing in Narita International Terminal at around 6.15pm today. ^_^ [Attached 20180930_JFK to NRT Flight Details. PDF] 

Tetsu: Good morning, Yuuta~ the class production is progressing swimmingly well. We are having a full-dress rehearsal in the Grand Hall on the 4th of October, at 10am… you are needed to help with our make-up. Try not to be late. ^^; 

Yuuta: Noted. I’ll be there at 10am. 

Tat-chan: We'll have to give it a miss, Fuyusawa-senpai scheduled training that essentially runs from 8am to 11am, before an hour lunch break is given to us. ^^; 

PS: Hiragi-senpai is returning today?! Hmm… thanks for the flight details, I’ll discuss this with my teammates and see if we can pick Hiragi-senpai up at the airport… ^^; 

Yuuta: Technically, the family chauffeur for the Hiragi family is picking him up at the airport. You guys are welcome to meet him at the airport upon his return though. I'm sure, Hiragi-senpai wouldn't be opposed to a dinner meet-up with you guys tomorrow or the day after, I wouldn't recommend a dinner outing for today. There is a 14 hours time difference between JPN and NY, so Hiragi-senpai might be feeling the effects of a jet-lag later today. ^^; 

Tat-chan: Noted, I'll keep that in mind. See you later at school. We have to leave early today as well… 

Yuuta: Okay, see you later in school. 

Ugawa Akira woke to the feel of his boyfriend’s morning stick pressing against his person, although he was essentially back-facing his boyfriend - it didn’t stop him from blushing a lovely shade of red at the morning reaction in his boyfriend’s pants. 

“Damn…” Ugawa distinctively heard the sound of Tengenji Kakeru cursing aloud as the redhead carefully extract himself and leave the bed. Turning around once his boyfriend left the super-single size bed they had managed to fit onto in the single-room that belongs to Tengenji Kakeru in the dormitory, Ugawa Akira was rather amused by his boyfriend’s reaction to the morning stick. 

"It's fine, you know? I'm flattered by that morning stick reaction of yours upon waking every single time after I stayed the night in your room, so you don't have to hide it. We are growing teens, after all… there are bound to be urged." Ugawa Akira commented, as he too, roll out of bed and headed straight for his boyfriend who tensed up and put a halt to his approach. 

"Akira-chan, please… I need a morning cold shower if you come near me now… it's going to be challenging for me to stop what my desires have been urging me to do." Tengenji Kakeru emphasized his point, a few steps away - Tavian was mewling for attention to his owner asking to be fed, already. 

“Indeed… considering how the walls between the rooms in the dorm isn’t soundproofed, that might be really bad. Oh well, I guess I’ll give my love to Tavian this morning then… didn’t you say you need a cold shower? Go on ahead, don’t let me hinder you.” Ugawa Akira responded with a considering look on his face, as he turns his attention towards the mewling Tavian and greeted the tabby cat happily before heading towards the storage space where his boyfriend had kept Tavian’s food. 

Following the standard SOP set in place by his redhead boyfriend, Ugawa Akira went about changing the water in the dish bowl for Tavian before retrieving another dish bowl and empty a portion of the cat’s dry food for Tavian’s consumption. Next, the pink-haired teen patted his boyfriend’s fur-friend gently and urged Tavian to start eating before he stood to collect his toiletries and head for the common bathroom for his morning routine. 

Since Fuyusawa-senpai has planned for the members of Team Hiragi to start training as early as 8am, Ugawa knew he doesn't have much time to dally around. So, once he was done with his morning routine - he headed back to his own dorm room that he was sharing with Inumine Seishiro and proceed to wake the resident dog of his team up to get ready for the day ahead while he gets changed into his school uniform. Once done with his clothes changing process, and having ascertained that the dog is up and about… Ugawa took a fresh set of gym training attire out from his wardrobe and headed back to his boyfriend's room next door. His gym bag was left in his boyfriend's room since that was where he has been holing up for the majority of yesterday… 

After checking that Tavian is still eating away, Ugawa Akira grabs a pen to leave a memo note behind for his boyfriend that he needs to leave early for school. The pink-haired teen finished up the packing and leave the room for the dining room where he proceeds to make a sandwich for his own breakfast and took the bento offered to him by the cream-haired teen of Stardust with gratitude. 

“Thanks, Nayuki. I’ll make you something in return the next time around.” Ugawa Akira said, accepting the offered lunch box from Nayuki Toru with a smile before dashing off to join his fellow teammates in their journey to school. 

Of course, Inumine Seishiro, who can't do without breakfast for the day and yet can't wake up earlier to take the breakfast wasn't traveling with them. The forest-green haired teen would catch up to them at a later point in time, and thankfully, Fuyusawa Ryo has grown rather accustomed to how Inumine was never on-time for early morning training but can catch up to the rest in a short time-frame and thus never commented much on Inumine's absence when he came in the first time to kick-start the training session. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 164 is done, and Hiragi is on his way back to Japan ^_^ Seeing as he's there watching the opening ceremony in the S3 XD some TenGawa scenes in here… :P I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter, see you tomorrow~ XD


	165. Hiragi Tsubasa’s return to town, Part 2…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ XD Today's update, Hiragi's flight landed in Tokyo Narita XD 
> 
> 1\. Team Hiragi discussion on whether or not to pick Hiragi up  
2\. Slight cameo scenes for Chiaki and Ryo  
3\. Ashu Yuuta's return to showbiz... after absence of 2 months.  
4\. Some insights into what KitaKore has been busy with...  
5\. Kitahara found out Yuuta's secret and have a gag order placed on him :P  
6\. Nanjo Hachiya crack XD  
7\. Hiragi & his students interaction on a Group chat. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you tomorrow XD

“Ryo, you’re back already?” Chiaki Takafumi was rather surprised when he found his childhood friend who had headed off to check in on the training progress of the Star of Stars back in the office of the Kao Council after a mere 15 minutes. 

"There isn't a point for me to be there when not everyone has turned up for the training yet." Fuyusawa deadpans in response, while he had wanted to watch them run through the performance routine at least once a day. He knew that would have to wait until later on in the afternoon, Inumine Seishiro would usually only appears for the training around 10am. 

Anytime before then, the forest-green haired teen is likely off elsewhere hunting for food. And it is near impossible to attempt control on Inumine when the teen is on a food hunt, and until the teen eats his fill - there is just no way for Inumine to cooperate and perform anything. Fuyusawa had learned this the hard way… so, eventually, he had to adapt to the situation. 

"I see…" Chiaki Takafumi sweat-dropped, while he was curious why his friend had still insisted on having the members of Team Hiragi report by 8am for training when his friend already knew Inumine never reported before 10am - the gray-haired Vice-Head of the Kao Council refrained from prying into the topic. 

"Is Shiki in the office, already?" Fuyusawa Ryo then changes the subject and asks. 

“Yes, he’s in. I saw him entering his office about 5 minutes ago.” Chiaki nodded in response. 

“How rare… is he planning to attend the morning meeting for the Kao Council today? He tends to skip out on the morning meeting, as far as I know…” Fuyusawa Ryo commented dryly. 

“I believed so… but considering that today’s meeting agenda comprises of the finalizing of details for the impending Ayanagi Festival - I supposed it’s only natural he would be present for the meeting.” Chiaki Takafumi shrugged his response, as he took the folder containing the meeting agenda and headed for the direction of the meeting room reserved for the Kao Council uses. 

While the members of the Kao Council meet up for the routine morning meeting, the members of Team Hiragi sans Inumine Seishiro took the opportunity to discuss whether or not they should head to the airport to meet up with the returning Hiragi Tsubasa. 

"I'm in support of a meet-up over dinner with Hiragi-senpai and catch up with him, but I don't think it's necessary to head over to the airport to pick him up. I mean, surely Hiragi-senpai would be jet-lagged from the long journey back… and I'm quite certain our former school director would have sent someone over to pick him up when his flight landed in Narita Airport. Moreover, I highly doubt we would be able to make it over to the airport in time to meet him - by the time we reach the airport, he could have left already." Ugawa Akira said after taking some time to consider the situation, not that he wishes to be a let-down to his team leader's idea of greeting Hiragi-senpai upon the senior's return… he is just putting things into a clearer perspective. 

"Ugawa-chan is right… Fuyusawa-senpai is not the type that can be bargained with either. Considering how much of a perfectionist he is, I highly doubt he would allow us to leave training earlier today just because Hiragi-senpai is returning to town." Toraishi Izumi added from his spot, where he's amid his warming up exercise routines. 

"Tatsumi, Tora, and Ugawa-chan are right. I highly doubt that Hiragi-senpai would want us to cut back our training time for the opening ceremony just to go to the airport and meet him. But if you wish to be the first to greet him upon his return from New York, perhaps - we could time a message and send him a welcome home text in the GC we had with him? We haven't been using that GC for some time already, but I think we could use it later to send him a greeting for his return and perhaps fixed up a dinner meet-up before the Ayanagi Festival?" Sawatari Eigo commented, and bring up an alternative suggestion when he noticed the slightly disappointed look on his childhood friend's face. 

By the time Inumine Seishiro joined his fellow teammates in the training room assigned for their use with a full belly from the yummy breakfast he had managed to get from Nayuki Toru of Stardust, the discussion was long over. Neither of them speaks of it to the dog-like member of their team, since that would probably only bring in chaos. 

Group-chat of Thrive [Yuuta, Kenken, Gochin, Tsubasa-chan] - 1st October 2018, 10am

Tsubasa-chan: [Attached 20181001_Kaneshiro Goshi schedule. PDF] [Attached 20181001_Aizome Kento Schedule. PDF] [Attached 20181001_Ashu Yuuta Schedule. XLS]

Please refer to the above-attached files for the schedule in October. 

Gochin: Noted. 

Kenken: Thanks, is our schedules the fixed copies?

Tsubasa: Except for Yuuta-kun’s schedule remains flexible, the rest are all fixed. 

Yuuta: Thanks Tsubasa-chan, I’ll look through it over lunch and comes back to you on it shortly. I’m amid a training session now. ^^; 

Tsubasa: No worries, you can just come back to me once you’re free and available to discuss further scheduling issues. 

"Kaicchin, did Yashamaru-san or Ayaka-san send in any planned schedule for Stardust concerning the promo-campaign for the 5th singles yet?” Yuuta asks, shortly after he responded to the incoming schedule for Thrive dated to take place in October from Sumisora Tsubasa. 

"Nope, not yet. The singles aren't being released to the public until the 17th of October, so maybe they have yet to finalize the details. On Mogami-san's part, thus far, aside from Na-chan's ongoing web-culinary program, and I have an audition for a new drama series slated to take place the Monday after the end of the Ayanagi Festival… only Kuga has his timing blocked out for the modeling/photography job on selected days this month." Tsukigami Kaito glances up from his stretching exercise and directed his gaze upon his team leader while he responded to the green-eyed teen's inquiry. 

"Hmm… I see." Yuuta mused aloud as he nodded in acknowledgment of the response provided by his navy-haired teammate about his earlier inquiry. 

"Is there a reason why you are inquiring about Stardust's schedules at this point in time?" Tsukigami Kaito raised an eyebrow up in question at his team leader. 

"I just receive the tentative schedule for my other commitments and is wondering if there are any chances of the two commitments clashing." Hoshitani Yuuta responded vaguely after doing a quick scan of his surroundings. 

“I see… nope, there has been no news yet. But I think it’s best to keep the second half of the month’s schedule free first.” Tsukigami Kaito nodded in response to his team leader’s words then. 

“Duly noted.” Yuuta nodded in response, as he set his mobile device away in his backpack so he could start on his stretches without the need to fear about his phone falling out from his training attire pockets and get damaged in the process. 

"Is it wise of you to talk about it here though?" Ageha Riku who happens to overhear the response from Hoshitani Yuuta then inquires. Although Yuuta's response has been rather vague it can still be a chore having to explain to anyone else what the other commitments are if someone else were to overhear his response. 

“It’s fine, Hachiya and Nanjo aren’t around. Kitahara wouldn’t be an issue, he’s under a gag order not to speak of it to anyone outside.” It was Tsukigami Kaito that responded to Ageha Riku’s comment and inquiry, saving Yuuta the hassle of having to rehash the tale, again.

Upon Tsukigami’s response, Ageha Riku has his eyes widen in surprise as he turns towards his pseudo-mom in disbelief. Hoshitani Yuuta then collaborated with his teammate on the situation by nodding solemnly in response to Ageha. 

"...How did this happen?" Ageha couldn't help but inquires, exceptionally curious about what causes Kitahara Ren to find out about his pseudo-mom secret. 

“To make a long story short… Mogami-san slip-up and Kitahara somehow managed to figure things out on his own. Of course, once I confirmed the details concerning my identities with him - he was given a copy of the gag order drafted out by the company ahead of time in times of contingencies to sign by the end of the day.” Yuuta shrugged, summarizing the entire scenario. 

“Is that all I’m going to get from you, or would you be giving me more details later in private?” Ageha Riku turns towards Yuuta and asks, he was dying to know of the details but what he was given earlier is basically just a summary of the tale. 

“I’ll tell you more in private later, I don’t need Nanjo or Hachiya waltzing in now to hear me speaking about it.” Yuuta sighed and said to the black-haired teen that he had ‘adopted’ as his pseudo-son alongside Shiki Toma, together with his boyfriend. 

“Speaking of Nanjo and Hachiya, where are they?” Tsukigami Kaito then prompted, after a look at the current time reflected on the wall clock hung in the practice hall that Stardust tends to use for their training. 

"They are speaking outside I reckoned." Yuuta shrugged, he has an inkling about what the duo was speaking of outside their hearing range but he didn't want to talk about his speculations about Nanjo and Hachiya in front of his friends. Because really, first of all, he isn't that much of gossip and secondly, neither Nanjo or Hachiya is anyone of direct concern to him. Last but not least, he didn't wish to add on to his pseudo-son underlying annoyance towards the entire situation in general. 

“Ah…I see.” Tsukigami Kaito nodded, being a closet gossip - the navy-haired teen has, in his own way, keep an eye out on the rumor mill for juicy hearsay. One of the latest tale brought forth was the unbidden interest Nanjo Koki had taken to develop for their resident klutz of the class… alongside the rumors that concerns Hachiya and Nanjo, was the hogwash saying about how his cream-haired teammate is giving Chiaki-senpai culinary lessons. 

Now, Tsukigami was quite certain that the saying about his ‘team-mom’ giving the gray-haired member of the Kao Council cooking lessons being a nonsensical tale because Nayuki has been rather busy these days. Between training for the opening ceremony that serves as a competing platform for them and Team Hiragi, the cream-haired teen is also involved in a routine web-culinary show filming job. So, amid all these duties and responsibilities, where on earth is Na-chan going to find time to teach Chiaki-senpai the ways around the kitchen?! Besides, Tsukigami Kaito was certain that Chiaki-senpai already knew how to cook in the first place… 

“What are you staring at?” Kuga Shuu’s voice jarred Kitahara Ren out of his pondering state of mind. 

“Your team leader, of course.” Kitahara Ren blinked twice, before coming back to his senses and responded to the purple-haired teen’s inquiry. 

“Dare I ask why you were spending time staring at my team leader rather than focusing on completing the stretching routine for the warm-up exercises?” Kuga Shuu deadpans in response, fixing a flat stare of his own upon the team leader of Team Sazanami. 

“I’m still having troubles relating his identities together.” Kitahara Ren admitted, thinking back to the events of last Friday - the 28th of September 2018. 

The training for last Friday was shortened significantly, as he has a modeling job to attend. Since he was the first to leave the practice hall, he was unaware that the green-eyed teen of Stardust left minutes after him as well. The trip to the photo-studio where his modeling job took place was uneventful, Mogami Saiko, who is serving as his manager outside of her primary responsibility of being the manager assigned to Stardust briefed him on the upcoming job details as per the norm. And then, Mogami asks if he has had the opportunity to work with other celebrities before on a modeling assignment. 

[Flashback to events on the 28th of September 2018, 4.30pm]

"Not on modeling assignments. I mostly worked solo for the modeling job." Kitahara blinked as he responded to the unexpected inquiry that came from the manager who is managing his schedule alongside Stardust since he was asked to stand-in for a job that originally landed on the shoulders of Tengenji Kakeru, sometime over the last school year. 

“I see… well, you would be working with another celebrity today. The brand you are modeling for has a collaboration project with another brand endorsed by a member of Thrive. Come on, let’s go and see if the person you’re supposed to work with is here or not.” Mogami Saiko had said, and then the lady leads him into the photo-studio and towards the dressing room area. 

“It looks like we are the first one here, oh well, no issues. Take a seat first, I’m going to inform the crew that you’re here already and hopefully, they will send the stylist and the wardrobe team soon so you wouldn’t be left idle in here for long.” Mogami Saiko instructed, before turning to leave the room. 

When Yuuta enters the dressing room to find a familiar person in the room, the soon-to-be 17-years-old was incredibly relieved that he has the insight to head over to the Thrive apartment for the change in attire gear and switch his guise before traveling to the job-site under the companionship of Sumisora Tsubasa. Because, otherwise, his identity would be busted the moment he enters the dressing room. 

“Oh, hey~ are you the person I’m supposed to be working with today?” Yuuta feigned ignorant of Kitahara’s identity and greeted cheerfully as he entered the dressing room. 

"I supposed I am, an apology - I was told I would be working with a member of the idol unit - Thrive, but I'm afraid I wasn't told of the name." Kitahara Ren hurried to stand and greet the newcomer and said bashfully in response. 

"Ah… it's no issues, I'm Yuuta… Ashu Yuuta of Thrive. It's nice to meet you." Yuuta greeted the polite Kitahara as he held his hands out for the teen to shake, while inwardly he was very much amused by the polite way Kitahara was addressing him. 

"I'm Kitahara Ren, it's nice to meet you too." Kitahara Ren hurried to shake the hand of Yuuta, as he inwardly wonders if he was being polite enough. Despite the underlying rules of the working society, that one must always greet a senior member in the industry with respect - Kitahara wasn't quite sure how the other party would react being addressed as 'sir' so he didn't follow the examples set by the others he had worked with on the filming set. 

It was probably smart of Kitahara to do away with the respectful form of address when meeting 'Ashu' for the first time because just the sight of Kitahara behaving politely is already quite amusing in Yuuta's opinion. If Kitahara were to add 'respectful' atop to the politeness, Yuuta doubt he would be able to keep the farce going. 

Throughout the modeling collaboration job assignment, Yuuta has been very careful around Kitahara to prevent himself from slipping up. When the job assignment came to an end, Yuuta was just minutes away from stepping out of the dressing room when the slip-up from Mogami Saiko took place. 

First, Mogami Saiko answered a call on her mobile speaking of prospective jobs for the members of Stardust. Now it wouldn't be as bad if she just said something along the line of needing to check before coming back to them with a response. But the situation is that she had probably neglected the fact that Kitahara might be coming out into the corridor-way at any point in time and placed the call on speaker mode. 

Secondly, it was just bad luck and timing that Kitahara had picked the moment the caller decides to inquire about Hoshitani Yuuta's available schedule to come out from the dressing room. Now because Mogami Saiko has her back facing the dressing room, so she was completely unaware that Kitahara Ren was within hearing range that she told the caller that she will call them back shortly and promptly starts updating Yuuta who is in the guise of 'Ashu' about the job offers she has received on behalf of Stardust, asking for the teen's opinions whether to take on the offer or not. 

“...Mogami-san, is there a reason why you are asking me these questions while I’m in this guise? Surely, Tsubasa-chan has warned you of the potential risks of doing such things in public?” Yuuta, who is dressed up in his ‘Ashu’ persona then deadpans at the manager of Stardust as he reminded with a pointed look in his eyes. 

"Yes, Mogami-san… do enlighten me why you are discussing the job offers for Stardust with a fellow member of Thrive." Kitahara Ren then entered the scene, having had heard enough to make his own educated guess about the entire situation. In particular, Yuuta's last sentence has confirmed his train of thoughts being accurate. No wonder, he keeps getting a feeling that the idol he was working with this afternoon seems quite amused whenever he asks questions. 

“Kitahara-kun, how much did you hear?” Yuuta turns his eyes away from the female manager of Stardust, and onto the person of Kitahara Ren instead. 

“Enough to make an educated guess that you are guilty of living two identities, I reckoned.” Kitahara Ren met Yuuta’s eyes straight on as he commented dryly in response. 

"I supposed you wish to get some form of affirmation from me about your educated guess?" Yuuta raised an eyebrow up in the question, as he clarifies. 

“Indeed.” Kitahara Ren nodded, a look of mild annoyance crossing his features as he thought of the earlier way he had interacted with the pink-haired member of Thrive. 

"Fine, you are right. I am indeed living two lives, and yes - Mogami-san is aware of the fact. Likewise, the bosses of Brave Entertainment and Daikoku Productions are in the loop. My own teammates know, Ageha found out by chance… and then now you are also in the knows. Unfortunately, as this is a matter of sensitivity - we cannot leave the matter unattended and just hope that you would keep your silence, as such, I would need you to join me on a trip to the company and informed our bosses of what you'd discovered." Yuuta sighed aloud before he addressed the teen with purplish-red hair, and then turning towards Mogami Saiko and said. 

"I know Tsubasa-chan wanted you to drop me off at the filming site where the KitaKore is - for me to complete that cameo scene appearance today. However, I think a trip to the company is more pressing at the moment. I will inform Tsubasa-chan on my side, but do drive us straight to the company building immediately." Yuuta instructed, and then he pulled his own mobile device out to call a few people in sequence. 

The first person he called is the boss - Daikoku Shuuji, to inform him of the blunder that had just occurred. And then, he called Sumisora Tsubasa up and informed her that due to a blunder mistake on Mogami's part - they need to attend to the situation before he could swing by the filming site where the members of the KitaKore is participating in the first drama that they were both casts in portraying the two main leads. 

Ashu Yuuta’s return to the showbiz after the two months absence comprises of the following: a collaboration modeling job with Kitahara Ren, a cameo screen appearance in the drama series that features the KitaKore duo as lead characters, and performing the theme song for a kids talent-time variety show. 

The company works fast, it's either that or they had taken the liberty to draft out more than one copy of gag order contacts when Yuuta's first occurrence of the identity-bust took place. Either way, within an hour, Kitahara Ren was warned of the possible repercussion of discussing the issue in public or speaking to anyone else about Yuuta's double persona without prior approval from the company and made to sign the gag order in front of the legal consultant of the company before allowing to leave the building. Mogami Saiko, who caused the blunder was also given fair warning, before being allowed to leave the office of Daikoku Shuuji. 

Afterward, Mogami Saiko drove Yuuta off to the filming site where the KitaKore duo was filming before taking Kitahara Ren back to the dormitory of the Ayanagi Academy where the teen resides. 

[End of Flashback]

“...I see, with time, you’ll either get used to it like we do - or you would end up forgetting all about it because the information is a little too hard for the mind to accept.” Kuga Shuu, having heard of the gag order the teen had to sign about 72 hours ago nodded understandingly as he gave Kitahara Ren a good pat on the back before heading forward to join his fellow friends in the warm-up exercising phase. 

Meanwhile, outside in the corridor-way, Nanjo Koki was staring at Hachiya Sou with bated breath. Ever since he received the text message from the bespectacled teen about how the teen is now ready to respond to his confession that took place a few days back in the washroom facility, he has been buzzing with a sense of anticipated excitement. There was without a doubt in his mind that Hachiya Sou feels the same way he does, except unlike him, the bespectacled teen has a tad more reservations when it comes down to the idea of dating him. And no, the reservations have nothing to do with family… since as far as he knows - Hachiya's family are likely more acceptable of same-gender relationships than his own family does, to be honest. 

Thankfully, as long as his own parents are fine with his sexual orientation - there wasn't a need to care much about what the rest of the Nanjo family thinks. His aunt wouldn't matter since the lady herself was pretty much estranged from the Nanjo clan. His own father may have cared at one point in time, but the man has more than enough time to get past the little detail and fact that his first-born is anything but straight by this point in time. That was probably why his father decides to bring another kid into the world, his little brother - Nanjo Sei. 

"Ko-chan, have you been listening to what I've been saying all this time?" Hachiya Sou narrowed his eyes at, his recently found childhood acquaintances behind his glasses, a look of annoyance plastered onto his face as he snapped. 

“Erm… sorry, I kind of zoned out for a minute back there.” Nanjo Koki upon coming back to his senses cringed inwardly at the look he was getting from the bespectacled teen as he answered meekly in response. 

“And what were you thinking about? Or rather what is so interesting that captured your attention so much so that you aren’t even listening to what I have to say in response to your confession the other day?” Hachiya Sou demanded, sounding rather upset by the response given by Nanjo Koki. 

“Huh…? Oh, no… you’d misunderstood. I heard your response to my confession a few days ago, that much I’m certain. But the part after your agreement to date me was completely lost to me, I sort of zoned out after hearing the response I was certain that you would be giving me.” Nanjo Koki sweat-dropped as he hurried to elaborate on his earlier statement of response. 

“...” Hachiya Sou couldn’t help it, he stared disbelievingly at his long-lost childhood acquaintance(?) newly promoted boyfriend and gaped. Eventually, the bespectacled teen mellowed down and asks.”So, care to enlighten me what was it that you have been dwelling about after you zoned out on me earlier?” 

“Hmm… a couple of things, for starters, I was thinking about where we should go for our first date. And then, I was thinking if we should announce to our parents that we are now officially dating one another? And last but not least, I was thinking about the likelihood of us skipping training today and just go somewhere and hang out together.” Nanjo Koki commented, a grin of mischief tugging at his lips. 

Hachiya Sou rolls his eyes in response, before emphasizing and deterring the gray-haired teen. "One - we wouldn't be going out on an actual date until my parents leave town for Germany because we wouldn't have time for it. The training for the opening ceremony took up literally all our free time during the week, and the only off day is Sunday - and I'll be spending them with my parents while they're in town. So, you can hold off the idea of us being out on a private date until later. Two, I'll leave it to you to decide if we should announce to our parents about us being together officially now… it's not as though they aren't anticipating something like this to happen between us. You heard my mom the other day, she's literally planning our wedding already even though Germany only legalized same-gender marriage in October 2017. Before last October, they only issued partners' papers for same-gender relationships. Regardless, it's still too early to speak of marriage… but I don't think either of our parents is going to have issues with us dating." 

Nanjo Koki snorted in response, thinking back to how his father had already set aside the apartment his family owned in Germany as a gift to him when he married, alongside with shares of some businesses his father has taken to invest in. It almost makes Nanjo Koki feels as though his father was raising him as a son but treating him like a 'daughter' in a sense because unlike his 10-year-old little brother, he was basically given the freedom to do what he wanted in life with no questions raised. The gray-haired teen was drawn out from his thoughts, when the adorable klutz in front of him starts speaking, again. 

“Lastly, no - we are not going to skip out on today’s training. In fact, I think it’s about time we head inside before Ageha has it in mind to come out and search for me.” Hachiya Sou concluded, as he did a 45 degrees turn for the direction of the practice hall and headed straight for the double-door that leads to the inside of the hall. 

“Finally, I was honestly debating if I should send someone out to check where the two of you had been - you know?” Hoshitani Yuuta deadpans in a dry tone of voice, eyeing the newly-arrived duo with a knowing look in his eyes. 

“I apologized for our tardiness, we were somewhat preoccupied.” Nanjo Koki responded, sounding extremely at ease despite being late. Hachiya Sou, on the other hand, just flushed crimson in the face as he apologized profusely for keeping everyone waiting for their arrival to start the training process officially. 

"Sou, that's enough apologizing from you already. Come on, let's get you warmed up for the practice ahead." Ageha cuts in, knowing that if he didn't - his best friend could have ended up wasting more time on apologizing than the actual warm-up routines. Knowing how much of a klutz his friend is, it would be best for the bespectacled teen to complete the entire set of the warm-up exercises routines. As for Nanjo Koki, sad to say, Ageha simply doesn't find it in him enough to care whether or not the gray-haired teen finished the warm-up routine exercises or not. 

"Yuzu-chan, you look dead-beat… are you okay?" Ootori Itsuki observed as he inquires his lethargic friend during their lunch break from class. 

“No… I’m not okay, I’m sleep-deprived.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion bemoaned as he pouted sadly at his purplish-white haired friend. 

"What time did you end up sleeping in the end? I saw from the GC you stopped conversing something around 2-3 am… but when did you actually fall asleep?" Ootori Itsuki inquires, setting down a canned coffee beverage in front of his friends. They have a dance lesson schedule after lunch, and it wouldn't do for his friend to look so distracted. 

“I think I slept only around 3.30am… to be honest.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion cringed at the taste of the coffee, but he knew the coffee beverage is a necessary item because without it - he wouldn’t even be functional. 

"Next time, don't eat a double dose of dessert if you are having a late dinner. Sugar keeps a person hyped up, and too much sugar means an impossibility to rest when needed." Ootori Itsuki deadpans in response, shaking his head at his friend's reason for being insomniac last night. 

“Yes, Papa Itsuki…!” Yuzuriha responded cheekily. 

"..." Ootori Itsuki simply rolls his eyes at his friend's antics, and if any of their new classmates were disturbed or weird-out by their interactions - he didn't care much for it. 

Private chat between Korekuni Ryuji and Hoshitani Yuuta, 1st October 2018, 5pm

Yuuta: Ryu-chan, good evening. How’s the filming going?

Ryu-chan: Hey~ filming is alright, I supposed. Although, the dress and the faux chest portion is a bit of a chore - what on earth possessed me to agree to take on a female role I have no idea. =_=; 

Yuuta: Lol… I think you agreed to the role after noticing that there's a kissing scene involved between the female protagonist and the role that Tomo-kun is playing. The possessive streak in you refuses to stand by and let some random ladies take advantage of Tomo-kun while filming, I reckoned. 

Ryu-chan: (*ﾉωﾉ) Argh… don't remind me, I think I basically 'out' my relationship with Tomo in front of the entire production crew when I reacted a tad too agitated about the kiss scene involved in Tomo's part. Although, my original intention was for the script-writer to change that part… never in my life did I expect the producer of the drama to cast me as the female protagonist though. 

Yuuta: LMAO~ Well… under usual circumstances, it wouldn't be possible, but the female protagonist experienced a trauma in her childhood days and ended up being rendered a psychological ailment of going mute. As such, the character has no lines - so you merely have to act out the part. As for the inner-thoughts lines, that would be done by a voice-over actress. I think the challenge for you is the number of crying scenes the female protagonist have in the entire drama XD good luck achieving that XD 

Ryu-chan: =_=; Alright, enough about my part in the drama. Let’s talk about something else, has there been anything interesting happening in school/dorm while Tomo and I are away? 

Yuuta: Well… the latest Ayanagi rumor mill has the following news in circulation, I’m not sure who started them but some are really hogwash… 

One - Chiaki Takafumi is taking culinary lessons from Na-chan, =_=; Total joke! Chiaki-senpai already knew how to cook before, and Na-chan isn’t so free to teach Chiaki-senpai how to cook in person. Although, it has come to my attention that Chiaki-senpai was a dutiful fan of that culinary show hosted by Na-chan on the web. Considering how Chiaki-senpai has been packing lunch these days, Na-chan’s quick tutorial of 15 minutes lunch ideas seems to fit the bill to say. Maybe that was why there’s a rumor that claims Chiaki-senpai was taking culinary classes from Na-chan. 

Two - Nanjo Koki has taken an unbidden interest in Hachiya the klutz. Now, this rumor does have some truth in them. 

Ryu-chan: O_O Nanjo and Hachiya?! Wow… this is unexpected! I mean, there's some ridiculous pool bet going on about Nanjo and that pseudo-son of yours…but I know that's impossible with the amount of animosity between them. But Hachiya the klutz?! how did that happen?! 

Yuuta: Damn if I know…Ageha might have a better idea, but I didn't want to pry into it too much lest it aggravates him. The mere mention of Nanjo's name is sufficient to drive him up the walls. Although, I did hear from Ageha-chan briefly that Nanjo and Hachiya parents are friends, so it sort of makes them friends by default? Who knows, perhaps they are long lost childhood friends or something? This isn't impossible, considering how Hachiya has resided in Germany all this time up until he joins Ayanagi for his high school education… ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

PS: The Ayanagi Festival is coming up - are you guys going to be around for the event? 

Ryu-chan: We will be around to catch your performance during the opening ceremony, but we won’t be in for day 2 and 3 of the event. On that subject, help me take a video of Killer King’s performance during the test stage on day 3. 

Yuuta: Sure, would you like a video of Team Shiki as well? 

Ryu-chan: Hmm… good idea, the bosses may wish to see the video of their performances. They are doing a skit, right? If they did it well enough, they might get shortlist for minor roles in that live-action adaptation of the animation - Rising Star. 

Yuuta: Well then, I’ll take the video for both the performance by Team Shiki and Team Irinatsu, in that case. ^_^ 

The members of Team Hiragi timed their messages sent into the group-chat that they have not been using for a very long time, it was the chat-group they created when they first formed their team under the guidance of Hiragi Tsubasa. 

Group-chat of Star of Stars [Tatsumi, Sawatari, Hiragi, Ugawa, Toraishi, and Inumine] - 1st October 2018, 6.15pm

Tatsumi: On behalf of the entire team, we welcome you back to Japan, Hiragi-senpai! ＼(^ o ^)／

Toraishi: Yep! Welcome back to Japan, Hiragi-senpai. How was the Broadway debut experience?

Hiragi: Thank you for the well-wishes, and I’m glad to be back in town as well. Although, I am most definitely surprised to see a message coming in the exact moment as I cleared the immigration. How did you guys know of my return? (ȏ-ȏ)

Tatsumi: Ah… about that… I actually heard it from Hoshitani. ( ^^ ゞ

Hiragi: I see… that definitely does explain a lot… 【ツ】

Sawatari: Yes, and he initially wanted us to surprise you at the airport… it took us quite a bit of time to rid him of the idea. ^^;

Hiragi: I’m glad you stopped Tatsumi’s impulsive urge to surprise me at the airport, it wouldn’t be wise. It generally takes about 2.5 hours on the train from downtown Tokyo to Narita airport, and considering that it isn’t school break yet - it certainly isn’t a wise thing to do. 

Toraishi: Hiragi-senpai, we should arrange a meet-up so we could catch up on your experience at Broadway. 

Hiragi: That could be arranged, perhaps during the Ayanagi Festival period. I would be swinging by on all three days of the event, perhaps we could meet up on one of the days while I’m in Ayanagi. 

Toraishi: That works too… it’s just a few days away from the Ayanagi Festival anyway. 

Hiragi: Then, that's what we are going to do. I will see you, boys, during the Ayanagi Festival, good luck for the opening ceremony performance. I'll be watching it in the audience crowd. :) 

“How did Hiragi-senpai knows about us performing in the opening ceremony?” Toraishi blinked a tad stupidly as he inquires aloud to no one in particular. 

“Idiot…” Ugawa Akira rolls his eyes at Toraishi’s stupid question, he didn’t even need to think twice to figure out the answer to the question. 

“Huh? Ugawa-chan, do you know something I don’t?” Toraishi Izumi blinked as he pressed his pink-haired teammate for an explanation. 

"...Gees, I'm sure our seniors keep in touch with one another despite having graduated. And then, have you forgotten that the school is owned by the Hiragi Family. So, being the heir of the Hiragi family - Hiragi-senpai could gain access to this information with ease, isn't it?" Ugawa Akira throws an exasperated look towards the resident gossip of his team and mutters aloud in response. 

“Oh right… I forgot that the school is owned by the Hiragi family.” Toraishi sweat-dropped as he commented, it’s not his fault that he can’t remember the fact though. After all, the Kao Council are basically the ones running the school - so much so that he actually forgot that above the Kao Council, there is still another group of people overseeing the running and managing of the school. 

"..." Ugawa Akira stared at his teammate in disbelief for a minute, before shaking his head as he starts packing up his belongings and makes a move to leave the training room. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 165 completed XD Okay, so in this chapter - it's a bit of everything ^^ I started out the chapter with a scene between Chiaki and Ryo. And then, I moved on to Stardust 9 portion whereby I gave Thrive and Sumisora a cameo scene in the private chat. So, Ashu is back from his MC XD I outlined his returning assignments :P Oh, and Kitahara now knows about Yuuta secret :P Gag order has been applied and signed XD And then, I have the Nanjo Hachiya XD 
> 
> A little bit more about KitaKore drama in the private chat between Yuuta and Ryuji XD and last but not least, I ended the chapter with Team Hiragi's conversation with Hiragi on the chat-group. So, Team Hiragi has 2 group chats - one with Hiragi titled Star of Stars, and one without - that they named it Team Hiragi GC. ^^ 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and that's all for now. Ciao~


	166. The Opening Ceremony of the Ayanagi Festival, Part 1…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, apology for the delay. I woke up late ^_^ 
> 
> Right, so in this chapter, we are preparing for the Ayanagi Festival to occur. However, I don't see the fic ending soon... ^^;   
Coming back, I hope everyone enjoy the fic and this chapter. See you tomorrow ^_^

Group-chat of the Former Team Tsukigami [Itsuki, Tsubasa, Yuzu-chan, Saku-chan, Aka-chan] - 1st October 2018, 8pm

Itsuki: Okay, has there been any updates on when are we catching up over dinner yet? 

Aka-chan: We are waiting for you, actually. You are essentially the busiest person among us, at present =_=; 

Itsuki: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Really? Haha (*ﾉ∀`*) Right… erm, okay - let’s see… I’m available on the 2nd of October which is tomorrow’s evening, and on the 4th of October, Thursday evening for dinner. I can’t do Wed because I have driving lessons that day after school. ^^; 

Yuzu-chan: Did you just got home? *Curious Emoji* How many times a week are you attending driving class?

Itsuki: Yes, Yuzu-chan… I just got home. And Yuzu-chan, it's bedtime for you at 9.30pm tonight. We have the entire morning filled up with theory classes tomorrow, I don't need you falling asleep when we should be working on the coursework. If you had finished dinner by now, then good. If not, don't eat too full later or else you are going to have trouble falling asleep, again =_=; 

PS: In response to your query, I am currently attending driving lessons thrice a week at the Tokyo Driving School. Monday evening from 5.30pm to 7pm, Wednesday evening from 6.30pm to 8pm, and then Saturday afternoon from 3pm to 4.30pm. 

Saku-chan: Okay… so, I take it as you don’t cook dinner on Monday and Wednesday? 

Yuzu-chan: ƪ(`▿▿▿´ƪ) Oh boy… Ootori just went ‘papa’ mode on me ^^; 

PS: Was that how you communicate with Shiki-kun too? 

Itsuki: … Yes, but Yuu-chan does it to Shiki-chan from time to time too. ^^;

PS: @Saku-chan, I tend to dine out on Monday and Wed evening. But, that doesn't stop me from bento lunch preparation every morning. 

Saku-chan: I see…and your Sundays are reserved solely for ‘family’… are you still doing freelance work these days? 

Itsuki: Not really, between college, driving lessons and family time on Sundays. The rest of my free time is spent on coursework/homework, and clearing out the clutter in the spare bedroom - to be honest. My income source now depends on the sales of the redundant furniture stored away in the spare bedroom. 

PS: While on the subject, have you determined the type of apartment you are getting already? @Aka-chan

Aka-chan: This is disturbing… why are you going 'papa' mode on Yuzuriha? And to answer your question, I think I'm going to go for a 1K apartment. The 1LDK sounds nice and all… but I don't think I would need that much space. Besides, I'm just renting the apartment for 2 years until I graduated. It's not as though I'm moving out of my parents' place permanently. I would consider a bigger size apartment unit when it's officially time for me to move out and be independent… but for a temporary lodging site, I think I'm going for more basic functionality. 

Itsuki: Wise and sensible choice. I’ve got some foldaway table and chairs set, would you be interested in them? [Attached 20180930_Foldaway table and chairs set. Jpg] - Here, a picture of its condition. Let me know if you’re interested, just say the word and I’ll set it aside for you.

Aka-chan: I'll come back to you on this… let me think about it for a bit. 

Saku-chan: I have to say I’m amazed. (´ﾟдﾟ`)

Yuzu-chan: Amazed about what exactly? *Curious Emoji*

PS: You can stop nagging, I’m eating now. And I make sure the portion is light enough that it won’t delay my resting time later. ^^; @Ootori

Saku-chan: Ootori-kun is being organized, and responsible… the contrast when compared to his procrastinator king title is so big that I’m not sure what to make of it. ^^; 

Aka-chan: Indeed, what happened to the procrastinator king of all times? 

Itsuki: =_=; I wouldn't nag if you had the common sense not to go insomniac and sleep at 3am when we have classes at 8am, the very next day. 

Yuzu-chan: I know! The procrastinator king of all times became a parent and grew up! XD 

PS: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Duly noted, I’ll make sure the same thing won’t happen next week. ^^; 

PPS: ^^; BTW, you are not going parental mode on me because you decide to 'adopt' me, right? I don't think your beau would be susceptible to the idea of adding me into your little pseudo-family. ^^; 

Itsuki: Yuzu-chan, don’t be absurd… I have no intention to ‘adopt’ you at all. Shiki-chan and Ageha-chan are more than enough… =_=

PS: @Tsubasa, is the 2nd of October or 4th of October a better day for you to meet us for dinner? 

Tsubasa: Hey… sorry for the delay in response, I was amid dinner earlier. Either date work for me, so it's up to the rest of you. I'm likely to K.O earlier today, due to jet-lag and all… ^^; 

Saku-chan: It’s understandable. Okay, coming back to the dates… I’m good with tomorrow. 

Aka-chan: Tomorrow works for me as well. 

Yuzu-chan: Hmm… tomorrow should be fine as long as I can K.O by 10pm… assuming I go to bed as per our resident ‘Papa Itsuki’ order at 9.30pm… 

Tsubasa: … Papa Itsuki? Do I even want to know what brought this on? (ಠ ›ಠ)

Itsuki: No, you don’t need to know. And don’t worry, Yuzu-chan is never going to be your honorary nephew =_=; 

Tsubasa: Ah… that’s reassuring to know. （＾ 。＾；）

Itsuki: Alright, so tomorrow's evening would be the dinner meet-up - let me just pen it down on my phone before I forgot. I'll leave the choice of restaurant to Aka-chan's picking - do pick somewhere convenient for all of us. Yuzu-chan and I are likely coming straight from school… 

Aka-chan: Hmm… somewhere in the middle, then let’s pick somewhere in the Shinjuku district for dinner then. 

Itsuki: Shinjuku would work, that's about 23 minutes direct train ride from school on the Keio line. Good choice! *Thumbs-up Emoji* 

Aka-chan: Anyway, it's a short distance from Yuzuriha's home, so it's easier for him to navigate his way home after the meet-up… and it's also within 30 minutes of train ride from where the rest of us resides. Making it the best venue to meet for dinner, I'll go and research on the possible restaurants in the areas to meet for our catch-up session, does anyone of you have any particular preferences to the cuisines for the dinner? If you have kindly voiced them aloud now - so, I can avoid the need of checking back with you guys before making the reservations. 

Itsuki: Nope, I’ll eat anything as long as it’s quality food. 

Yuzu-chan: Same here! ^_^ 

Tsubasa: Anything but western. I have eaten an entire month's worth of steak and burgers, I would appreciate something more traditional if possible. 

Aka-chan: O_O Sure… I’ll keep that in mind… ^^; 

Itsuki: LMAO~ I’ll be sure to inform mom not to prepare western menu this Sunday for the family dinner XD 

Tsubasa: That would be very much appreciated, thank you Itsuki-nii. 

Days pass by in a flash of light, and before long - the Ayanagi Festival has crept in on them. On the morning of the 5th of October, Yuuta woke up to a lovely encouraging message he had received from his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki cheering him on. Of course, a similar message was also sent into the GC for the benefits of Ageha-chan. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 5th of October 2018, 8am

Itsuki: Good morning, Yuu-chan! <3333 I hope you didn't oversleep on such an important day ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Good morning, Itsuki <3333 Thanks for the message, it woke me up before I managed to doze off. ^^; I got a tad too excited last night, so I didn’t really sleep well. I reckoned I’ll K.O earlier tonight. 

Itsuki: Good to know that my incoming messages to you somehow kept you awake :D are you ready for the performance later on today? 

Yuu-chan: Yes! Are you coming by to watch the performance? 

Itsuki: Of course, I planned to come by and watch the performance ^_^ Tsubasa would also be coming over… I believe the same goes for Yuzu-chan, Aka-chan, and Saku-chan too. 

Yuu-chan: That’s good to know ^_^ although I’m curious, don’t you and Yuzu-senpai have school today? 

Itsuki: Yes, we do… but we managed to switch up the schedule for today and attend the morning half of the class instead. The opening ceremony would take place in the afternoon, isn't it? ^_^ 

Yuu-chan; Yes, they scheduled the Ayanagi Festival to open officially at noon hours this time… so the opening ceremony performance will also be taking place in the afternoon. ^^; The school, however, is open from 10am onwards for the public to enter and patron the food stalls, etc. It's only the performance timing that got pushed back to the afternoon. 

Itsuki: Great! ^_^ That way, I wouldn't be missing out anything… Oh, and before I forgot - can you ask Tsukigami to meet Tsubasa in the school cafeteria around 10.30am? He has got something to pass over to Tsukigami-kun from Haruto-senpai… ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Of course, I’ll inform Kaicchin to meet Hiragi-senpai in the cafeteria then. ^_^ Right, I have to go now… I need to get some breakfast into my system before heading off to school, I was waiting for Na-chan to be done with the food preparation for breakfast when I nearly dozed off. So, once again, I thanked you for keeping me awake with the chat ^_^ I shan’t delay you from focusing on your class, it’s about time your lesson started - isn’t it? :P

Itsuki: Indeed, enjoy your breakfast. I’ll speak to you when I see you later this afternoon. ^_^ ꒰⁎ ✪̼ ◡ ✪̼` ⁎꒱﹡Տҽҽ վօմ⁎ *✩

Yuu-chan: Yep, ꒰⁎ ✪̼ ◡ ✪̼` ⁎꒱﹡Տҽҽ վօմ⁎ *✩ 

While Hoshitani Yuuta is off having his breakfast supplied by his roommate, and team-mom…together with the rest of his teammates. Members of Team Hiragi are trying on their costumes for the performance later, for the first time ever. 

“Good, the costumes are here. I was worried that they might not be able to arrive on time.” Tatsumi Rui heaved a sigh of relief when he received a delivery notice on his mobile device from the courier services engaged by the tailor his family has used on certain occasions. 

"As I said, your worries are unfounded. Come on, let's go to the caretaker office to collect the costumes. We should probably try them out before heading to school." Sawatari Eigo said to his childhood friend - Tatsumi Rui, who seems visibly relieved that their costumes have arrived in the nick of time. 

The performance costumes for Team Hiragi have always been provided by the school's wardrobe team, but this time - it seems nothing offered by the wardrobe team suits their performance items. Now if they have a clearer idea in mind on what kind of costumes they wish to perform in, it would be easier for the wardrobe team of the Ayanagi Academy to come up with something for the occasion. However, Tatsumi isn't certain of the looks he is aiming for and Inu's suggestion is just too abstract for the wardrobe team members to make any sense of… as such, it got stuck for a very long time. Ultimately, the costumes' designs were only resolved when Toraishi somehow contributed a design of the costumes for their performance about one week ago. 

However, due to the tight time-frame… the Ayanagi wardrobe team was unable to handle the job of churning out five new pieces of costumes for them in just a limited number of days. So, in the end, Tatsumi Rui has contacted his family tailor to assist with the project - and finally, the costumes are ready before their scheduled performance timing. 

Toraishi Izumi took out his mobile device and took a picture of the end-product for the costume, both the front and back view before sending the pictures to someone on his contact list. Only after completing the sending of the message, that the gray-eyed teen finally tried his own set of costume on to see if it fits. 

Since the costumes are made by a team of experienced tailors at the beck and call of the Tatsumi's family, naturally, there are no issues with the costumes sizing. Everything fits, and all the trims are perfectly executed… there is literally nothing to be nitpicked on. 

Private chat between Toraishi Izumi and Nayuki Tsumugi, 5th of October 2018, 8.45am

Tsumugi: Thanks for the pictures. The tailors did a wonderful job, nothing in the design plan is being missed out. *Thumbs-up Emoji* 

Tora: You’re welcome, and I should be the one thanking you. If it weren’t for your kind contribution of the design for the costumes… our team might not have anything to don on for today’s performance. So, thank you ^_^ 

Tsumugi: (#^.^#) You're welcome. The design is one of my older work, Yuki and I occasionally take up freelance costume design projects on the side to expand our portfolios. We have a tendency to come out with a design each, and then pit against one another while letting our clients pick out the design that suits their taste. There are 8 out of 10 times, Yuki's design would emerge as the winner… but I'm okay with that. Either way, I'm just glad your teammates find the design appealing enough to consider getting someone to tailor something based out of my designs. For that, I thanked you. ^_^ 

PS: While on the subject, would it be alright if I drop by and take a couple of pictures with you in the costume? I need to document it alongside the original drawing of the design in my portfolio. 

PPS: Good luck with your performance later. 

Tora: I see… the design’s great. At least, Tatsumi seems to think so. That’s why we decide to go ahead to base our performance costumes after your design. ^^; How often do you pit your designs against your sister’s design? 

PS: I don’t mind having you take a couple of pictures with me dressed in the costume… although, I would like to know why if that’s possible? I thought for the portfolio documentation, you would only need a front and back view of the physical costume which I’d sent you minutes ago? 

Tsumugi: Yes, I had received the photos of the costumes front and back view that you sent earlier. The costumes appear to have turned out better than I'd expected. Seeing as I wasn't the one handling the tailoring part this time due to the lack of time on hand to actually help your team with the creation of the costumes. Either way, I would still like to have an actual look at them up-close, later. 

Coming back to the original question you'd asked, I had forgotten to mention that I technically also need a set of the costumes dressed in the model… while a mannequin also works, why used a stationary model when I can have an actual model doing the job? 

PS: As for the number of times I pit my costume designs against Yuki… they are more than you can envision. We pretty much argued over how to style the Stardust up each time for a new performance attire we have been instructed to come up with, so we usually bring in our own designs to the bosses and let them pick something and make the final call. ┐(´-｀)┌

Tora: Oh… okay. And when would you be arriving for the Ayanagi Festival then? I mean, you have class today in your school right? 

Tsumugi: Yes. I do have school today… but Yuki and I would be there before the opening ceremony begins for certain. After all, neither of us have any intentions to miss the opportunity of seeing our brother performed, and while at it… I'll watch your team's performance as well. 

Tora: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Do you need a staff pass for access to the backstage area of the Grand Hall then? 

Tsumugi: That would be lovely to have on hand, but if you are unable to get any - it’s also fine. We can just take the picture outside the performing hall. 

Tora: I see… let’s just hope that Nayuki-chan wouldn’t leap to some ridiculous conclusions when he sees us hanging out together later then. ^^; 

Tsumugi: Why are you so worried about being seen with my presence by that brother of mine? ( C_C)

Tora: Have you seen your brother getting mad before?! It's scary! >_< And as much as I love the food your brother made for us every now and then, I wouldn't want to be given food that tastes odd and weird… (゜Д゜*)

Tsumugi:… Would it help if I informed him in advance that I need you to help model something for my portfolio, so I would need a few pictures for the occasion? *Thinking look Emoji*

Tora: That would be most helpful, at least, that way if he happens upon us hanging out together - he likely wouldn't leap to the wrong conclusion and starts freaking out for no reason. 

Tsumugi: Okay, that’s what I’ll do then albeit it’s a little troublesome. =_=; 

Tora: I apologize for the trouble… but I really wish to avoid getting into trouble with that brother of yours. ((；ﾟДﾟ)

Tsumugi: It’s fine, I understand where you’re coming from perfectly. I’ll speak to him, right away and set things straight before he could even leap to any conclusions. 

Deciding to get the matter out of the way before she forgot all about it, Tsumugi promptly starts typing out a brief message to her elder brother - Nayuki Toru, informing the cream-haired teen that she would be taking a few photos of Toraishi Izumi in his performing attire for her design portfolio. 

Private chat between Nayuki Toru and Nayuki Tsumugi, 5th of October 2018, 9am

Tsumugi: Onii-chan, just to give you a heads-up lest you panic and leap to the wrong conclusion - later. Long story short, I'll be meeting up with Toraishi later to take a few pictures of him in his performance attire for my design portfolio. So, if you happen on us somewhere in the grounds of the Ayanagi Academy together - do not freak out on us, or to let your over-imaginative mind takes control of your actions. =_=;

Toru: O_O EH?! Wait… what do you mean by you need the photos of him in the performance attire for your portfolio? Did you design their performance costumes for them? I thought Yuki and you have your hands full with coming up with the costumes design for Stardust 9? When and where on earth did you find time to design the costumes for Team Hiragi? 

Tsumugi: … Yes - I was the one that designs the costumes for Team Hiragi and thus I need photos of the end-product. Yes - Yuki and I were swamped by the costumes creation/design for Stardust 9 and so you are right to say that I don't have time to design costumes for Team Hiragi. So, their costumes are actually one of my older designs - they can't find suitable costumes that suit their performance from the existing costumes collections in the Ayanagi wardrobe department and neither of them knows how to design costumes from scratch. So, Tora decides to ask for help from Yuki and me… and since I have a dozen unused designs sitting around idly - I sent them a couple via the messenger and they picked one out of the dozen I sent them for their perusal. 

After giving them permission to use the design they have shortlisted for their performance attire, I told them I had no time to make the costumes for them because we need to work on the Stardust 9 costumes. So, they took my design to their own tailor team on hand and had the costumes made by someone else based on the design plan I came up with. Anyway, since it is my design that was used - I would need to document the final product in my portfolio somehow. Does that answer your question now? 

Toru: I see… so, later when you meet up with Toraishi…it’s just going to be pictures-taking of him in the costume for your portfolios? 

Tsumugi: Yes. 

Toru: Alright then, I'll keep that in mind if I happen upon the two of you standing together later… 

"Na-chan, is anything the matter?" Hoshitani Yuuta inquires, upon noticing the frown of intensity his cream-haired friend has etched on the face. They have just arrived in school and are currently on their way towards the practice hall where Stardust tends to utilize for their training. 

“Aside from reeling over the information that Tsumugi has obviously been in contact with Toraishi on the sly…? I would say, no, and nothing’s the matter.” Nayuki Toru lamented aloud, a mildly disturbed look on his face. 

“Huh?” Yuuta blinked, a tad confused by his cream-haired friend’s response. 

"...Tsumugi just sent me a lengthy message informing me that she would be meeting up with Toraishi later in the afternoon, either before or after the opening ceremony performance to take photos of Toraishi dressed up in his performance attire. Apparently, the attires which Team Hiragi is going to use for the opening ceremony performance today come from Tsumugi." Nayuki sighed as he starts rehashing the details he had just received from his youngest sister, with a complicated look on his face. 

“Hmm… understandable, considering the number of pictures the girls took whenever we are performing with a new set of costumes - it’s no surprise that Tsumugi would be asking to take pictures of Toraishi for her portfolio.” Tengenji Kakeru nodded, still not seeing the reason why Nayuki is fretting so much over such a trivial matter while he set his gym bag down in the corner of the hall where the lockers were situated. 

"Is this about the fact that Tora would be near Tsumugi? If it is, I can assure you that Tora isn't that much of a concern. He knows Tsumugi is off-limits when it comes down to his flirting antics, but if you are that concerned about having the two of them together in one place… I supposed we can get Ugawa to play chaperone if necessary." Kuga Shuu suggested, flicking his eyes over to his red-haired teammate. 

"That isn't what's bugging me, what bugs me most is the fact that Tsumugi has been in contact with Toraishi on the sly. The fact that they are constantly sending text messages to one another in private without my knowledge is ultimately what's bothering me." Nayuki Toru admitted, the knowledge only struck him in his mind after he re-read Tsumugi's message to him twice. 

If it’s Yuki that Toraishi has been messaging, Nayuki wouldn’t have been this concern. After all, Yuki is already dating Kuga… and then, there is the fact that Yuki is the more vocal half of the Nayuki twins. Tsumugi, on the other hand, was the exact opposite… the younger Nayuki twin was generally quiet and keep to herself. The sheer idea that it was Tsumugi that text him and inform him of the need for her to take photos of Toraishi and gave him a full explanation of why the photos are necessary is quite alarming. 

Because that basically means that Tsumugi has been communicating with Toraishi beforehand since Tsumugi has specifically warned him of the idea of letting his over-imaginative mind run wild. It isn't Tsumugi's nature to go to the hassle of explaining things to him before anything even happens, so obviously, someone must have reminded her to set him straight. Somehow, Nayuki has a feeling that the 'someone' in this situation is none other than Toraishi Izumi. 

"...Maa, Na-chan… I'm sure there's nothing to fret over. Tsumugi isn't those naive little girls that tend to fall for Toraishi's honey words, and likewise, I am certain that Toraishi isn't foolish enough to try flirting with Tsumugi. As for the reason why they have been contacting one another on the sly, well - considering that your sisters are basically the only people that we know have an affinity for costumes designs - I think it is only natural that members of Team Hiragi would approach either of them for assistance. As for why it's up to Tora to contact Tsumugi, I reckon it's because he's likely the only person who knows how to decipher Tsumugi's short response." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he commented. 

"Well… Yuuta has a point, speaking to Tsumugi is a chore. She never elaborate and always gives a short response. Half the time, we have to make a wild guess at what she's trying to say. And then when we get it wrong, she would look at us as though we are idiots. Apart from you, and to a certain extent, Kuga - I highly doubt anyone of us in the team could understand the point Tsumugi is trying to make." Tengenji Kakeru shrugged, thinking back to the number of times he had interacted with the Nayuki twins. 

“If it’s so much of a chore to communicate with Tsumugi, how on earth did you accomplish the task of giving her tuition last year?” Tsukigami Kaito glances over at Tengenji then, as he voiced his doubt across to the redhead of their team. 

"I told her to circle the questions she doesn't understand, and based on that, I sat her down and explain the theory. After that, I made her do some sample questions and once she got it right - we moved on to the next question she has for me. We don't really talk during those tuition sessions, with Yuki is different she tends to argue her point and I have to bring up various arguments to support my point. It's more of a debate over the application methods in Yuki's case, really… Tsumugi, half the time she's too lazy to argue…so I guess she just stuck to whichever methods that would give her the answer that she needs to finish the assignments or clear the test." Tengenji Kakeru shrugged his response, as he thought back to the times he was tutoring the twins in their school work and revision for their class tests. 

"Right, so coming back to the reason why Tora and Tsumugi are communicating with each other via regular text messages… I think it's probably because nobody else aside from Tora could understand Tsumugi's style of response. As Kerukeru has mentioned earlier, Shuu-chan is also prone to giving a one-word response or single-liner reply. Tsumugi is the same, Tat-chan and Eicchin probably figures since Yuki-chan is unable to help them this time around and actually suggest for them to approach Tsumugi for assistance. They likely believed Tora would have better luck in understanding Tsumugi's style of response as compared to them, " Yuuta surmised, trying to rationalize to his cream-haired friend about why Tsumugi was in contact with Tora as opposed to the other members of Team Hiragi.

"...Well, I supposed you have a point when you put it in this manner…" Nayuki sighed aloud, thinking back to the time Tsumugi met Toraishi outside Ayanagi while waiting for him - it has been Toraishi that helps to decipher Tsumugi's response because he didn't quite get it then. 

Once ascertain that Nayuki isn’t going to do anything rash like running off to warn Toraishi or anything of that sort, Tsukigami Kaito then stood to leave the hall.

"Tsukigami-kun, where are you going?" Nayuki blinked when he realized that his navy-haired teammate is heading for the doorway that leads to the outside instead of towards the lockers area of the practice hall they have been using to warm up for their impending performance. 

“I’m heading to the cafeteria to meet Hiragi-senpai actually, I would have thought Yuuta informed you about that?” Tsukigami Kaito then turns his curious gaze upon his green-eyed leader, wondering if his team leader has neglected to inform Nayuki about his appointment with the newly returned Hiragi-senpai. 

“...Sorry, Kaicchin. I think I remember to inform you, but forgot to tell Na-chan about it.” Yuuta sweat-dropped when he noticed Nayuki’s eyes on him, with a questioning look seeking affirmation. 

“It’s fine, I know your attention span is short. It’s a miracle that you remember telling me about the appointment with Hiragi-senpai, in the first place.” Tsukigami Kaito shrugged, as he stepped out of the practice hall heading for the direction of the school cafeteria then. 

“Oh… Hiragi-senpai is back in town?” Nayuki Toru then asks, directing his query at Yuuta after Tsukigami Kaito left the practice hall. 

“Yeah… he came back a few days ago.” Yuuta nodded a tad sheepishly as he responded to Nayuki’s inquiry. 

“Ah… no wonder…Akira-chan asked to reschedule our dinner date tonight to tomorrow. I reckon the members of Team Hiragi would be meeting Hiragi-senpai for dinner this evening to catch up on the events over the past two months.” Tengenji Kakeru then mused aloud with a look of realization. 

"Oh, Uwa-chan didn't inform you about Hiragi-senpai's return as well? I would have thought he would inform you about it…considering how close-knit the two of you are with each other, these days." Hoshitani Yuuta commented, sounding slightly gleeful as he addressed the redhead of his team. 

“No, aside from claiming that I would find out for myself the reason why he is asking for a rescheduling of our dinner date after the performance - he didn’t reveal anything to me.” Tengenji Kakeru shakes his head in response to Yuuta’s inquiry. 

“Hmm… so how is it going between the two of you?” Yuuta prompted, deciding to fish around for some gossips concerning his teammates. They are basically the only ones in the practice hall at present, Ageha hasn’t yet arrived because Yuuta has sent Ageha off to deliver Shiki’s bento to the auburn-haired teen on his behalf. 

Kitahara is hanging around somewhere on the school grounds but has yet to make his entrance into the practice hall yet. As for Nanjo and Hachiya, who knows where those two had to sneak off for a snogging session. Nanjo has been quick to stake his claims on Hachiya, literally, everyone in their year knew of the gray-haired teen's interest and attempts at wooing their resident klutz. In a way, Nanjo's antics kind of reminded Yuuta of the time Itsuki was wooing him. 

The only difference between Nanjo and Itsuki was that Nanjo at least has the decency to find somewhere secluded for the snogging activities… whereas Itsuki tends to attempt such acts on a whim and therefore mentally scarring quite a few of their fellow school members. And among the school members that got scarred by Itsuki's daring acts - was Kasugano Shion, who just so happens, to be a fellow member of the present Kao Council and one of Shiki's best friend. 

Anyway, considering how busy the members of the Kao Council would be today - Yuuta thought it might be best for Ageha to make the trip to the Kao Council building with Shiki's bento than him because he didn't wish to remind Kasugano-senpai of the multiple times the pink-haired senior had the misfortune to encounter one of Itsuki's questionable acts on campus concerning him. 

“Well… considering how hot-tempered the two of us were, with the lack of the lover’s spat rumors - I would say we are currently doing very well.” Tengenji Kakeru shrugged his response, the thought of his pink-haired beau brought a smile onto his lips. 

"That's definitely good to hear… you'd best make sure not to hurt Uwa-chan. I still can't believe the sort of things he has gone through in his childhood. It must have been downright traumatizing for him…" Yuuta commented as he shudders over the idea of being raised as a girl… it wouldn't be so bad if it's only the dressing up as a girl part, because Ryu-chan has undergone the same thing by his mother's hands. But at least, Ryu-chan didn't have the need to alter the gender reflected on his identity like Uwa-chan. With the way Uwa-chan was raised, Yuuta was quite amazed that the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi didn't suffer a severe case of a gender crisis. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t hurt him… nor would I dare to hurt him. My mom would kill me if I did anything of that sort. My mom takes Akira-chan on her routine shopping spree during the weekends, while I’ve been delegated to the status of their shopping bags carrier.” Tengenji rolls his eyes as he responded to his team leader’s words. 

"That, I can most definitely believe. Considering how Uwa-chan's friends in Kyoto are mostly girls, shopping is definitely something he can handles for prolonged hours unlike you. Naturally, your mom would love his presence than yours…" Yuuta laughed heartily in response as he imagined the scenario of Tengenji's mom and Uwa-chan visiting stores after stores in the mall, with Kerukeru trudging behind them looking very much exasperated by how long their shopping spree could last. 

“Gees, enough about my relationship with Akira-chan. How is your relationship going?” Tengenji Kakeru rolls his eyes in response before he returned the favor by prying into the OtoHoshi relationship progress. 

"Hmm…? Swimmingly well is what our relationship current status is - thus far, I've already met his parents, and a good whole lot of his maternal relatives unofficially. While he has met my dad and Mit-chan already, as well as my two sisters and favorite aunt. Of course, he met one of my cousins as well." Yuuta grinned in response. 

“Oh~ho, so is marriage going to be in the picture anytime soon?” The question came so suddenly that Yuuta ended up staring at his red-haired friend with a dumbstruck look for several minutes before recovering.

“...I don’t really know actually… knowing Itsuki, I’m sure he intends for it to happen in the next 10 years but I’m not sure when it would happen, and where it would take place for that matter. How about you?” Yuuta asks Tengenji back in return.

"Not anytime soon, but it would most definitely happen. My mom is already looking into the subject I believed." Tengenji shrugged his response, considering how much of a worrywart his mother is - he wouldn't be surprised if his mother already has a plan in mind when he should bring Akira officially into his family for good. 

"..." There was a bit of silence as everyone digested the information Tengenji just let slipped to them, and in the end, it was Tsukigami Kaito that has returned to the practice hall that broke the silence. 

“I had no words other than respect for your mother. She really is paranoid about you ending up as a social recluse by the time they passed on, isn’t it? You are not even 18, and your mother is already looking into arranging for you to marry your princess Akira even if the marriage wouldn’t be recognized legally in Japan.” Tsukigami Kaito deadpans in response. 

“Oh, you’re back… I would’ve thought the meeting would last longer…” Tengenji rolls his eyes at the sound of Tsukigami’s voice as he commented in a dry tone of voice. 

"Considering that I'm not Yuuta, there's hardly anything in common that Hiragi-senpai could have to speak about with me. So, all I've done was to head over to the cafeteria - waited for Hiragi-senpai to arrive. When he arrived, we exchanged a word of greeting and conversed for a bit - mostly relating to the S&L performances. And then, he hands me the item my brother has entrusted him to bring it back to Japan for my mother and I'm free to go. Of course, I had also asked him for a fair bit of information concerning my elder brother, so at least I have something to say in response if my mother decides to ask about what my brother is busy with over in New York that he wasn't responding to her calls." Tsukigami Kaito shrugged as he outlined the brief moment of interaction he had with the bespectacled senior that graduated last April from school earlier at the school's cafeteria. 

“...Haru-nii is not answering your mother’s calls, again?” Yuuta blinked, as he directed a questioning look towards his navy-haired teammate upon Tsukigami’s dry response to Tengenji. 

“Indeed, it seems like nii-san finds the idea of entertaining mom’s call a tad tedious, so he has settled for ignoring it altogether by feigning busy from time to time.” Tsukigami Kaito sighed as he shrugged his response, before turning towards the corner where the lockers are to locate his gym bag and placed the neatly wrapped item he had collected from Hiragi Tsubasa earlier into his bag. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 166 completed. It's the day of the Ayanagi Festival, but the opening ceremony has yet to begin ^^; Chapter started out with GC of the S1 Kao Kai, followed by a private chat of OtoHoshi… and then, Tora and Tsumugi XD And then, Yuuta pry into Tengawa and Tengenji decides to pry into OtoHoshi XD I hope everyone enjoys the chapter ^_^


	167. The opening ceremony of the Ayanagi Festival, Part 2…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just woke up, hence the delay ^^  
without further ado, please enjoy the chapter ^^

Over at the Kao Council, Shiki Toma came back from the routine meeting with his fellow members of the council to find his pseudo-sibling, Ageha Riku sitting on the couch in his private office, waiting for him. 

“Ageha-chan, what a surprise to see you here this morning. Are you here to deliver my lunch for the day?” Shiki Toma inquires, a smile tugging on his lips as he addressed the black-haired teen of the class 2-MS. 

“Yes, Yuuta send me over to deliver your bento to you. He thought it best to avoid coming in when Kasugano-senpai is around.” Ageha Riku said as he handed the auburn-haired teen the bento that belongs to Shiki, which was left in Yuuta’s personal locker early this morning by their busy pseudo-dad, Ootori Itsuki. 

“Ah… right, Shion still gets skittish when he crosses paths with Papa Ootori and Mama Yuuta, isn’t it?” Shiki Toma mused aloud as he allows a snort to escape recalling the number of times - Shion has taken to avoid meeting them by stepping out minutes before either of them were to make an appearance in the Kao Council building. 

"Apparently so, anyway, Yuuta Mama knows that with the Ayanagi Festival kicking off today… it's likely impossible for Kasugano-senpai to leave the building when there are so many things to do - he decides to send me over with your bento instead of coming over himself." Ageha Riku responded, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Right, thank you then and good luck with the performance later." Shiki accepted the offered bento from his pseudo-sibling before wishing Ageha luck for the impending opening ceremony performance. 

Ageha only nodded in response, before turning on his heels to leave the office. There isn't any more time for him to lose, he still needs to warm up and run through another time of the choreography before the actual performance begins. 

The opening ceremony comes in two parts, part 1 will involve the performance choreographed by Fuyusawa Ryo and presented to the audiences by the members of Team Hiragi - Masterpiece. Part 2 of the performance would be presented to the audiences by Stardust 9 - which comprises of the original members for the idol unit Stardust, and additional four members made up by Ageha Riku, Hachiya Sou, Kitahara Ren, and Nanjo Koki. Audiences would be given a performance booklet that comes with a voting section which they have to tear off from the main booklet to cast their preferred performance. The voting slip will then be dropped into a box sitting outside the performance hall, at the registration counter. 

At the end of the day, the members of the Kao Council would be doing a vote count for this special round of competition between Team Hiragi and Stardust 9. After all, the only reason why the opening ceremony performance segment comes in two parts was to cater to the wishes of both Tatsumi Rui and Hoshitani Yuuta for wanting to compete with one another. 

“Akira-chan, good luck.” Tengenji seized the opportunity to whisper into the ears of his beau when they crossed paths with one another while heading towards the dressing room allotted for their respective team’s usage while in the backstage area of the Ayanagi Grand Hall. 

There isn't any chance of Ugawa responding to Tengenji's well-wishes while out in the corridor, so the pink-haired teen had to settle to wish his boyfriend luck via an impersonal text message instead. In the meantime, Toraishi is also busy messaging away on his own mobile gadget which means a lesser chance for Ugawa to end up on the teasing end of Toraishi's words. 

Private chat between Tengenji Kakeru and Ugawa Akira, 5th of October 2018, 11.30am

Akira: You didn't even give me a chance to wish you luck for your own performance when you pass by my team out in the corridor way. *Pouting Emoji* 

Kakeru: I doubt you’ll appreciate me snogging you out in the corridor where everyone could see, hence I didn’t dare to dally. (=•́ܫ•̀=)

Akira: (˵•́ x •̀˵U) Mou~ is snogging me all you think about these days? >_< 

Kakeru: It’s not my fault that you look so lovely and kissable these days… ヾ(=´･∀･｀=)

Akira: u(๑╹ᆺ╹)u Right… well, either way - good luck to your performance later, as well ^_^

Kakeru: Thank you, and enjoy your team meet-up dinner with Hiragi-senpai tonight. That's the reason why you requested for our dinner date to be rescheduled to tomorrow evening, isn't it? ^_^

Akira: Yes… but I’m surprised that you knew about Hiragi-senpai’s return. u(๑╹ᆺ╹)u 

Kakeru: Kaito-chan met up with Hiragi-senpai earlier, apparently, Haruto-san has entrusted Hiragi-senpai to play courier. ^^

Akira: I see… right then, I’ll see you later. ^_^

Kakeru: See you ~ <333 

Akira: u(๑╹ᆺ╹)u

Setting aside the mobile device back into his gym bag, Ugawa Akira then starts getting dressed up in preparation for the performance shortly. Glancing around the room, the pink-haired teen took note of what his fellow teammates are doing. Inumine is chugging down a box of popcorn that he has likely gotten from one of the food stalls set up by their fellow schoolmates out in the school courtyard serving members of the public… over by the row of the dressing table, Tatsumi and Sawatari are helping one another in the straightening of their attires. Apparently, they have already changed into the performance garb while he's busy messaging his boyfriend on the phone. As for Toraishi, the teen has obviously finished dressing up and is now once again back on the phone. 

Private chat between Nayuki Tsumugi and Toraishi Izumi, 5th October 2018, 11.45am

Tora: When would you be swinging by for the photos? Do you need photos of my entire team in costume or just me alone would suffice? ⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

Tsumugi: Right… the class just ended, Yuki and I are currently on our way over to the Ayanagi. We likely would only arrive just in time for the opening ceremony to begin, so I think I'll take the photos after the opening ceremony performance. If I could get photos of everyone on your team is best, but if not - just yours alone would suffice. 

Tora: Duly noted. I'll inform my teammates about it. ^_^ See you later. 

Nayuki Tsumugi didn't bother responding to the latest message sent her way by the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi. Toraishi Izumi didn't really mind the silence from Tsumugi concerning his last text message to the girl, namely, because he already figured out that Tsumugi has a lazy streak in her that the girl tends to not reply to messages that she deems unnecessary to bestow a response. For instance, a pure greeting message or a farewell message. 

Over in the dressing room allotted for the members of Stardust 9 to prepare for their performance item, Kitahara Ren could not help but groaned when his eyes landed upon the sight of his friend and the klutz assisting one another in the task of adjusting the collars of their performing garb. "Seriously, can the two of you stop being so sickening sweet - already?" 

“...Ren, I didn’t peg you for a homophobic…” Nanjo Koki said in a dry tone of voice as he shifted his attention to his beau’s hairstyle for the day. 

"I'm not homophobic, not exactly. I'm quite open-minded about these things as long as it isn't focused on my person, but still… there is only so much fluff I could handle. So, please - can you stop being so obvious about your affections towards that beau of yours already?" Kitahara Ren rolls his eyes as he retorted in exasperation to his friend, he had thought it bad enough when Ootori-senpai is around… but Koki really pushes his tolerance to its limit. At least, when it comes down to Ootori-senpai… he already knew what to expect seeing as the senior has the reputation of giving zero-fucks in literally everything. 

And then, Kitahara turns towards the vaguely amused Tsukigami Kaito and demanded. “How are you so at ease with them behaving so sickening sweet in front of us?” 

“...You are seriously asking me this?” Tsukigami Kaito blinked at Kitahara with an incredulous look on his face before he deadpans in response. “Between OtoHoshi and TenGawa, and the occasional KugaYuki… I believed I’m basically immune to all the fluff that surrounds me by the current point in time.” 

"..." Kitahara was successfully rendered speechless by Tsukigami's response, and after thinking it though - it does seem like whatever Koki is doing with Hachiya now is nothing when compared to the things Ootori-senpai could do with Hoshitani in front of the school population. At least, Koki didn't kiss Hachiya openly in front of the entire school members - right? 

“I’m surprised it wasn’t Ageha that snapped but Kitahara over how close Nanjo and Hachiya seems to be…” Tsukigami Kaito later commented to his team-leader, Hoshitani Yuuta when Kitahara decided to leave the room for some ‘peace’ and away from the recently sailed NanjoHachiya ship. 

"Ah… I believed as long as Nanjo doesn't specifically speak to Ageha directly, he can ignore Nanjo's presence quite easily. That, and I think like you and Na-chan - Ageha-chan kind of got immune after witnessing the number of times Itsuki and me kissing." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he responded to his teammate's remark about Ageha's lack of reaction towards the interaction between Nanjo and Hachiya. 

"Wait… Ootori-senpai kisses you in the presence of Ageha?!" Tsukigami stared at his team-leader with wide disbelieving eyes, he had thought they had a no PDA rule in force on their relationship(?) how did Ageha end up witnessing them kissing in the act with that rule in place?

"...He walked in on us kissing in the kitchen of Itsuki's apartment when he intends to access the fridge. And then, he caught us snogging on the couch in Itsuki's living room amid a movie session a few minutes later together with Shiki-chan." Yuuta commented, a tad sheepishly in response to Tsukigami's inquiry. 

“...Is that the day whereby Ootori-senpai decides to have your little pseudo-family brunch in his apartment?” Tsukigami Kaito prompted then, seeing as that’s probably the only time he recalls Ageha visiting the apartment unit of his once-instructing senior. 

“Yes, Itsuki wanted to let them try out the dump-cake made by Mit-chan so he invited them over to his place for brunch instead of meeting outside for a change. However, he got too used to the idea that we are usually the only ones hanging out in the privacy of his apartment that he let himself get carried away far too many times to count.” Yuuta shrugged his response, as he looked into the mirror while he adjusted and straighten his attire. 

“Finally, I thought the two of you are going to miss the performance.” Outside the Ayanagi Grand Hall, Akatsuki Kyoji huffed as he caught sight of his two approaching friends - Yuzuriha Christian Lion and Ootori Itsuki. 

"Sorry, we got sidetracked for a bit when the class ended for the day. Due to the slight delay, we ended up missing the train that we intend to catch and have to wait for the next train to arrive." Ootori Itsuki was the one who responded, as Yuzuriha has his attention span distracted by the voting box that sits on the registration counter. 

“What’s that for?” Yuzuriha could not help but inquires the student representative that was assisting the Kao Council nearby, as he pointed towards the voting box. 

“That’s the voting box.” The student responded politely in response, before taking a copy of the program booklet for the opening ceremony and explained that audiences were to vote for their preferred part in the opening ceremony and dropped the detachable portion of the program booklet with their decision into the voting box as they left the venue hall following the end of the performance. 

“They are making the opening ceremony a competition platform?” Yuzuriha blinked in surprise as he shifted inquiring gaze upon his purplish-white haired friend for a response. 

"Yes, sort of… Yuu-chan said it was Tatsumi's desire for them to compete using the opening ceremony before they no longer had the chance to compete with one another. After all, there usually wouldn't be any stage performance in the plan for the 3rd year students… as such, this is the last time they would get a chance to perform and compete.” Ootori then explains the reason why there’s a voting segment for the performances for the opening ceremony. 

“...I’m surprised the school board allows it…” Akatsuki Kyoji commented, with his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. 

"Shiki fought for it… he didn't want to deprive students of a chance to perform in the opening ceremony if they wished to. Of course, there is also the fact that he personally wanted the Stardust to perform for the opening ceremony but was talked out of it by Fuyusawa when the program was in planning stages. Later, Yuu-chan went to Fuyusawa and claimed that he wishes to participate in the performance for the opening ceremony and since that's what Shiki-chan wanted in the first place, he decides to back Yuu-chan up. Originally, the opening ceremony should be a 14-members performance… but then, Tat-chan says he wanted to compete with Yuu-chan. Thus, they decide to have a 2-stages performance arrangement for the opening ceremony instead. And the 14-members performance got reshuffled to take place on the Speech Day event instead." Ootori then proceeds to give his friends a summary of the entire situation. 

“Indeed… the paperwork behind all the rearrangement is a headache to deal with, and especially so since Ryo refuses to assist in any part of it.” Shiki Toma appears on-site then, greeting the members of the former Kao Council before he lamented on the workload that piled on them with the changes proposed. 

“True… but you lived through it, didn’t you?” Ootori commented as he ruffled the auburn-haired teen’s hair affectionately. 

"Only because you and Chiaki have been ensuring that I wasn't slacking too much in the paperwork." Shiki Toma sighed in response, although there's still time until he can chuck aside this mountainous paperwork - the auburn-haired teen is more than ready to hand them off to the members of the next Kao Council already.

“Shiki, what are you doing out here? You are not going to wriggle out from the opening speech for today, hurry and go to the backstage. If not, Ryo-chin’s going to get mad at you for slacking off, again.” Irinatsu Masashi who has been busy running all over the place double-checking on the logistics requirement then said, upon noticing the missing person he has been entrusted to search for under instructions of Chiaki and Fuyusawa. 

“Ack… can’t they deliver the speech on my behalf?” Shiki sweat-dropped as he tried to plead his case, but Irinatsu only rolls his eyes and said. 

“Nope. On speech day, you were out sick - so Taka-kun did the speech deliverance but you don’t get to sit out, again this time! Come on, off to the backstage with you.” Irinatsu then headed straight for his auburn-haired friend and start pushing the teen towards the direction of the door that will lead to the backstage area after greeting the graduated seniors a good-day. 

Ootori shakes his head at Shiki’s reluctance of giving public speeches, before suggesting to his fellow friends that they should start entering the hall. “Come on, let’s head in and wait for the opening ceremony to begin - shall we?” 

The opening ceremony kicked start with an opening speech from the reluctant head of the Kao Council - Shiki Toma, and he went on to explain what the detachable portion of the program booklet is meant for before wishing everyone that attended the performance to have an enjoyable experience on the overall. With that said, he finally stepped off the stage podium. 

The lights in the hall dimmed then, as the stage crew hurried to remove the podium from the stage so it wouldn't obstruct the following performance. In the backstage area, members of the Team Hiragi are doing some last-minute check on their attires. Once ascertain that nothing was amiss, they shared a look among themselves and stepped out to the stage area behind the drawn curtains in preparation for their performance. 

The performance for both stages of the opening ceremony would be a revue as decided by the Kao Council, on the whole, the music is produced by Irinatsu Masashi of the Kao Council while the choreography of the revue routines is determined by Fuyusawa Ryo and Chiaki Takafumi. At least, for part 1 of the opening ceremony stage performance - presented to the audiences by the members of Team Hiragi, titled the Masterpiece. 

As per the style of Team Hiragi, the song 'Masterpiece' is full of jazz, groove and bossa nova vibe. The members of Team Hiragi executed the steps with perfect precision, living up to their status of being the Star of Stars of their batch of students. Overall, the audiences enjoyed the performance - but most of them are looking forward to the second part of the performance. 

"I knew it, those boys are definitely full of passion." Irinatsu Masashi commented from where he was - in the AVA room after setting up the live-streaming of the performance. The decision to live-stream Stardust 9 performance was something that came up last minute, apparently, it's a special request from their alumni group and the school decides to oblige the request only this morning. Hence, why he was running all over the place making last-minute adjustments to the original plan for the event. 

"...The performance is getting a live-stream on the internet?" Ootori Itsuki whispered to his twin when he noticed some familiar cables being set up and linked to the video-camera from where he was seated. 

"Yes, a special request from Tsukigami-senpai. For that alone, I was stuck in a meeting with father early this morning. Although, the deciding factor to live-stream the performance was due to an official request coming from the marketing department." Hiragi Tsubasa rolls his eyes as he commented, albeit persuading his father - Hiragi Tadashi into allowing a live-streaming of the performance of Stardust is significantly easier than to persuade his grandfather of the same thing. 

Due to the live-streaming of the performance online, a lot of the members of the public managed to watch the performance despite not being able to get a ticket to the Ayanagi Festival. Uozumi Asaki was watching it via his tablet while preparing for a performance in his dressing room, while Futaba Taiga gets to watch the performance over his tea-break in the cafe situated on the ground floor of the theater production company he was working for. Meanwhile, in New York, Tsukigami Haruto and Saotome Ritsu who met up for supper get to watch the performance together on the tablet device that belongs to the elder Tsukigami sibling. 

In the backstage area, members of the Team Hiragi were watching the performance put up by the Stardust 9 silently. Some distance away, Fuyusawa Ryo and Shiki Toma stood watching the performance with differing expressions. Shiki's expression is one of pure enjoyment, which isn't hard to believe since the teen is a fan-boy of Hoshitani Yuuta and Stardust, right from the start. Fuyusawa Ryo, on the other hand, has conflicting thoughts warring in him… but he supposed he could understand why the Stardust is so popular among the students crowd now. 

The Star of stars is an embodiment of perfection in the arts of musical performance, and while the Stardust still has some way to go before they would attain perfection in their performance - their performance is full of passion that could influence the crowd. And in the middle of it all, was Hoshitani Yuuta - the one with the charm and charisma that lures people in. 

Once the performance of the Stardust 9 came to an end, Fuyusawa Ryo turns on his heels to leave the performance hall. 

“Ryo… where are you going?” Chiaki Takafumi calls out to his childhood friend when he noticed the aquamarine-haired teen leaving the backstage area of the performance hall. 

“Lunch.” came the single-word response from Fuyusawa Ryo. 

“Shit! I forgot all about lunch…” Shiki Toma groaned aloud as he recalls the bento that is still untouched in his office, and turns on his heels to leave the area as well.

"It's fine, Shiki. I think neither of us has time for lunch yet." Kasugano Shion responded as he caught up to his departing friend. Although, unlike Shiki who is heading back to his office to finish up the forgotten lunch… Kasugano Shion is only leaving to avoid another encounter with the OtoHoshi couple. 

“Oh~ Yuu-chan, you are so fabulous out there just now!” Ootori Itsuki hurried forward to pull his lovely beau into his arms the moment all the audiences have stepped out of the grand hall into the foyer of the performing arts center for the light refreshments provided. 

“...” Hiragi Tsubasa face-palmed at his elder twin’s antics, while the rest of his friends just shrugged and shakes their head in response. 

“Gees… he just couldn’t have waited until he stepped into the backstage area before he starts putting his hands on Hoshitani?” Akatsuki Kyoji rolls his eyes as he muttered under his breath. 

"Just be glad that he has the sense to at least wait until the audiences clear the hall before he attempted something like this." Sazanami Sakuya deadpans in response, he had known enough by now to know that they aren't counted as part of the 'audiences' in Ootori's mindset. Then again, neither did the Kao Council includes them in the audiences - considering they have no need to vote for the performance stage which was required from the rest of the audience crowds. 

“Indeed.” Yuzuriha Christian Lion grinned as he too, stepped forward to greet his student - Ageha Riku and Hachiya Sou. “Ageha-kun, Hachiya-kun … how has the two of you been?” 

“Maitre Lion, thank you for your concern. I have been doing well.” Ageha took one look at his bespectacled friend who is still trying to disentangle from Nanjo Koki’s grasp and took it upon himself to respond to their instructing senior’s greeting first. 

“Sou-chan…” Nanjo Koki started, only to be cut off by his own boyfriend - Hachiya Sou. 

“Ko-chan, please… I’ll make sure to come back to you later. For now, just let me mingle with Yuzuriha-senpai for a while alright? And you’d best not to keep Sazanami-senpai waiting too…” Hachiya Sou rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, trying to appeal to his boyfriend’s logical sense of mind. 

“Alright… but do take care of yourself, and try not to injure yourself - okay?” Nanjo sighed in response, knowing that it’s not logical for him to have his boyfriend within reach 24/7. 

"...I'll tries, but you know how much of a klutz I can be… so I can't promise you anything." Hachiya sighed as he responded. 

“...” 

There was a moment of silence before Hoshitani Yuuta rolls his eyes at the way Nanjo is behaving, before speaking up. “I’m sure Saku-senpai and Yuzu-senpai wouldn’t mind having a merged gathering session with members of the two teams together.” 

Almost immediately, Nanjo Koki flicked his eyes up and towards his once-instructing senior for an affirmation response, still holding on to his boyfriend’s hands unwilling to let go. Sazanami Sakuya and Yuzuriha Christian Lion blinked in unison as they shifted inquiring eyes upon the figures of Kitahara Ren and Ageha Riku, respectively. 

"...Koki is now dating Hachiya, apparently. And because Hachiya nearly tumbles down the stairs this morning while at the academic block… Koki's still a little high-strung when it comes down to the idea of letting Hachiya go out of his sighting range." Kitahara Ren sighed as he took it upon himself to respond, knowing that Ageha Riku can't handle the explanation with the amount of animosity the black-haired teen had against Koki. 

Upon Kitahara's response, both Sazanami and Yuzuriha gaped at Nanjo Koki and Hachiya Sou respectively. This is something they definitely didn't foresee happening upon their graduation, and thus couldn't help but wonders how it came about. So, it goes without saying that Yuzuriha spends the next 15 minutes or so focusing his sole attention on Hachiya Sou as he fished around for details to satisfy his gossiping nature. Ageha isn't too concerned about Yuzuriha's interest being captured by his friend's relationship with Nanjo Koki, after all, his life isn't as interesting as Sou's at present. 

In the next few hours, members of the previous Kao Council were seen in the presence of their respective students going around the school visiting various stalls and booths as they conversed. Even Akatsuki Kyoji has been pointed to where he could find his students - it seems his students together with the remaining members of the class 2-MS who weren't a part of the opening ceremony has been gathered about as the staff for the event and were watching the performance of their classmates in the backstage area of the Ayanagi Grand Hall. 

“Nice costumes.” was the first thing Hiragi Tsubasa has commented upon landing his eyes on his group of students. 

“Thank you, Hiragi-san.” It was Nayuki Tsumugi that responded to Hiragi Tsubasa’s praise of the costumes donned on by the members of Team Hiragi. 

“Did you came up with the design for their costumes?” Hiragi turns his eyes towards the approaching figure of Nayuki Tsumugi as he inquires. 

“Indeed, and thus I would need them to pose for some photos for my design portfolios. I hope you don’t mind me taking up a bit of their time.” Nayuki Tsumugi said in response to Hiragi Tsubasa’s inquiry. 

"Of course, I wouldn't mind. Do go ahead with the photos-taking." Hiragi Tsubasa said in response to Nayuki Tsumugi before turning his attention on Tatsumi Rui as he informed the green-eyed blond - the appointed leader among his students as he said. "I'll be hanging around nearby, text me once the photos-taking is completed and I'll let you know of my location then." 

Tatsumi Rui nodded in response to Hiragi's words, and with that, the bespectacled dark-haired teen turns to leave the area for some exploration of his own. Although nothing much has really changed in the school environment in terms of landscaping - the atmosphere and vibe seem a tad different from before. And he intends to fully observe the changes brought forth by the new Kao Council into the school as he toured the school grounds with discretion. 

“See, Na-chan… the entire team is together for the photos-taking. So, there isn’t a need for you to fret over the idea of Tsumugi-chan being left alone with Tora now, right?” Yuuta snapped a finger in front of his cream-haired friend, pointing the teen towards the area where Nayuki Tsumugi is now scanning the area for a suitable spot to take those photos she would need for her costumes design portfolio. 

“Yuki…” Nayuki then calls out for his other sister, indicating for Yuki to keep an eye out on Tsumugi… still not quite feeling at ease yet. 

“Don’t worry, onii-chan. I’ll keep an eye out on Tsumugi for you. Go on and get changed, we’ll still be here when you come out.” Nayuki Yuki rolls her eyes as she said to her elder brother.

The photos were taken on an individual basis, starting from Tatsumi Rui and ending with Toraishi Izumi. Three pictures each, front view, side view, and a back view image. Originally, Tsumugi was going to take the pictures in the order of Tatsumi, Sawatari, Ugawa, Inumine and lastly Toraishi. But in the end, the order becomes Tatsumi, Inumine, Sawatari, Ugawa, and Toraishi. The reason being - Inumine is too hyper, and not wanting the forest-green haired teen to ruin the costumes - it was decided that Inumine would have the pictures taken right after Tatsumi. That way, Inumine could get changed out of the costume at the earliest convenience before the teen goes off gallivanting about the school grounds in search of snacks. 

“Alright, that’s all. Thank you for your assistance and cooperation.” Nayuki Tsumugi announced, after inspecting the photos she has taken on her digital camera using the playback function. 

"You're welcome." Toraishi Izumi directed a cheery grin towards the younger Nayuki twin, before nodding towards the approaching figure of Nayuki Yuki as he made his way back into the doorway that leads to the backstage access area of the Ayanagi Grand Hall. He needs to get changed into more casual attire, it wouldn't be wise for him to prance around the school grounds dressed up in performance garb anyway. 

Nayuki Tsumugi didn't miss the nod that Toraishi directed towards her sister's direction, so she knew her elder twin has been watching her from behind and likely under instructions of her overly paranoid elder brother. So, instead of engaging Toraishi further in a conversation - the younger Nayuki allows the teen to leave the area without a word of protests. Not that she had anything to protest about, but she did have something in mind to broach with the gray-eyed teen… but she supposed since it isn't anything pressing, the matter could wait until later in time. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi family [Itsuki, Yuu-chan, Shiki-chan, Ageha-chan] - 5th October 2018, 6pm

Itsuki: @Shiki-chan, has the tabulation for the votes ended yet? So, how is it? Which team came out as the winner? ٩( ^ᴗ^ )۶

Yuu-chan: Oh… right, I have a competition going on with Tat-chan… 

Ageha-chan: Don’t tell me, you’d forgotten all about it? ^^;

Yuu-chan: Indeed… I’d forgotten about it… too busy. *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Itsuki: LMAO~ anyway, Shiki-chan~ how’s the result? 

Shiki-chan: Right… erm, we are still tabulating the last few votes. I will announce once it’s out. 

Yuu-chan: I’m not so concerned about the outcome of the competition, but I do have a question for you @Shiki-chan. 

Shiki-chan: Erm… what’s the question?

Yuu-chan: Is it true that you’ll be picking the members for the next Kao Council from the handful of participants in the opening ceremony? 

Shiki-chan: Ah… so you heard about it, huh? That’s the plan… but we won’t be making a final decision until November comes around. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: I see… good luck with the selection of the members for the next Kao Council. And please backlogged whatever paperwork you'd yet to do so before graduation comes around unless you want to follow in the footsteps of Itsuki. 

Shiki-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Duly noted. 

Ageha-chan: (๑•д •)Huh－？ Follow in the footsteps of Ootori Papa? Is there a specific meaning behind that statement? 

Yuu-chan: Itsuki was so far behind in his paperwork that he had to cancel and defer our weekly dates to catch up on the paperwork during the last few months of his 3rd year in Ayanagi Academy. And Shiki-chan is worse than Itsuki when it comes down to paperwork so I was warning him not to end up being buried under his backlogged paperwork. 

Ageha-chan: I see… BTW, can I join you for dinner today? Sou has plans tonight… so I’m left to my own device. 

Yuu-chan: I have no issues with you joining in, @Itsuki? 

Itsuki: No issues with me, I’m already at the supermarket so I’ll just get extra ingredients for dinner preparation tonight. 

Ageha-chan: Thank you, Ootori Papa~ ^_^ 

Itsuki: You’re welcome, Ageha-chan （‐＾ ▽ ＾‐）

Private chat between Ugawa Akira and Tengenji Kakeru, 5th October 2018, 6.30pm

Kakeru: ( ๑ ᴖ ᆽ ᴖ)💕 Enjoy your dinner with Hiragi-senpai. Mom came by, so I no longer need to have dinner alone ^_^ 

Akira: That’s good to know, say ‘hi’ to your mom for me - will you? U ^ｪ^U 

PS: Enjoy your dinner with Hiromi Mama ~ <33333

Kakeru: Of course, (=^ェ^=) 

PS: I love you, Akira-chan~ never doubt that, okay? ^_^ 

Akira; u(๑╹ᆺ╹)u I know, and I love you too. u(๑╹ᆺ╹)u

“Are you done yet, Ugawa-chan? Let’s not keep Hiragi-senpai waiting for too long, alright?” Toraishi Izumi knocked twice on the door to the changing room with showers as he reminded. 

“I’m coming!” Ugawa Akira calls out as he hurried to towel dry his hair, and stash his mobile gadget away into his gym bag as he starts getting ready to meet up with his teammates who are waiting for him outside the changing room in the performing arts center that comes with shower facilities. 

"I would have thought you would be spending time with your girlfriend, so why are you here?" Tsukigami Kaito prompted when he noticed his roommate sitting in the noodles bar he had opted to take his solo dinner this evening. 

"Nah… they have a family dinner back home with their parents including Nayuki. Since marriage is not in the plans yet, I'm not invited to their family dinner session." Kuga Shuu deadpans in response as he acknowledges his roommate's inquiry. 

“I see… no wonder, you are here with me chugging down noodles for dinner this evening.” Tsukigami Kaito nodded. 

“Actually, I’m more surprised about finding you here - I would have thought you would meet up with your parents for dinner tonight. Considering you have something that belongs to your mother as according to the words of Haruto-san.” Kuga Shuu commented, reminding his roommate of the Kate Spade handbag that is still sitting in his gym bag untouched. 

“That would be tomorrow evening, they would be in town tomorrow evening for a charity gala event that they’ve been invited to attend. I can meet them there then, it’s a tad more convenient than having to hitch a ride all the way down to the suburbs where my family home is - just to play courier service.” Tsukigami Kaito shrugged his response nonchalantly. 

Private chat between Futaba Taiga and Hoshino Yumiko, 5th of October 2018, 7pm

Aunt Yumiko: Fu-chan, are you free tomorrow? 

Taiga: I believed so… I don’t really have much planned for tomorrow, except for a dinner back home with mom and dad. Why?

Aunt Yumiko: I’ve just signed the lease contract of the apartment I’m renting. I intend to start shifting in my stuff tomorrow morning, would you be able to help me out? I know Yuu-chan is not free, he has a filming job under his alternate identity tomorrow morning and not to mention his shoulder injury also indicates that I can’t have him assist me with the task of moving house. 

Taiga: How many things do you have to move? Would you need Takumi's help as well? 

Aunt Yumiko: If he has time, all the better - I can have him be the driver instead of arranging for the courier company to help me bring the stuff I need to bring over to my newly rented apartment unit. 

Taiga: Noted. I'll ask him and comes back to you shortly. 

Aunt Yumiko: Keep me updated. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshino Yumiko, 5th of October 2018, 7.05pm

Yumiko: Ootori-kun, I’m moving into my rental apartment tomorrow morning. About the couch set - can I double confirm the color, again? 

Ootori: Hi, Yumiko-san. Yes, congrats on your impending move. Right, the couch set is in the shade of pastel blue. [Attached 20180930_Pastel Blue Sofa Couch set. Jpg] 

PS: Are you interested in the sofa couch set? If you are, I can give it to you FOC. ^_^

Yumiko: Really?! I thought you were thinking of selling the set? 

Ootori: Well… you're Yuu-chan's aunt, and you have helped assist me with the research into the countries that legalize/perform same-gender marriage - so I thought I should just gift you the sofa set if you liked them enough to consider paying for them. ^_^

Yumiko: That's good to know. ^_^ Right, so I would need to arrange for the shipping of the sofa set over to my rental apartment - can I have your address so I could make the relevant arrangements? 

PS: Have you told Yuu-chan of your plans to marry him overseas yet? 

Ootori: Right… [Insert Address] - here’s my address, and do let me know when they would be coming by so I can be home to open the door for them. ^^; 

PS: Not yet, but I have hinted to Yuu-chan about my plans. I just haven't told him the specifics yet. ^^; 

Yumiko: I see… well, as long as he isn’t completely in the dark then it’s fine. I’ll contact the delivery company and let you know when they would be coming by to pick up the sofa set. 

Ootori: Sure, keep me updated on that. ^_^ 

"I see that the spare room is no longer that cluttered. How many things have you gotten rid over the last few days?" Hoshitani Yuuta inquires after he did a quick inspection of the spare bedroom in his boyfriend's apartment unit. 

"I brought the box of children's toys and children's books out to the community charity drive, a few days ago. The bed-frame of that twin bed was donated out as well… since I'm getting in a bunk bed instead, there's no use keeping the bed-frame for the twin bed. Oh, and your aunt just message me - she's sending people over for the sofa set tomorrow." Ootori Itsuki responded as he keeps his eyes out on the cod-fish he was pan-frying for dinner tonight. 

“Really? Oh, so she’s moving out of Mom’s tomorrow… I know she’s moving out soon, but I didn’t know when she intends to do the move.” Yuuta first exclaimed in surprise before adding to clarify when he noticed his boyfriend’s look of intrigue over his exuberant reaction to the news of his aunt move.

"What's Ageha-chan doing?" Ootori Itsuki inquires when he failed to hear any sound from the living room where Yuu-chan has left the black-haired teen behind when his boyfriend decides to go scouring in his spare bedroom. 

“He dozes off…” Yuuta commented with a bemused expression when he headed back into the living room, only to find Ageha Riku curling up on the comfy sofa couch in his boyfriend’s apartment unit. 

“Ah… well, let him nap to his heart’s content then. We can wake him up after dinner’s ready.” Ootori Itsuki commented, enjoying the moment of privacy with his beau as he split his attention between dinner preparation and his boyfriend. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the opening ceremony~ The ancients were given a cameo in this chapter, but only Futaba get lines - since Aunt Yumiko text him :D 
> 
> The next chapter would be day 2 - but it will have a bit of the remaining day 1 in the chapter, and then it's on the Beauty and the Beast class production ^^;   
Either way, that’s all for now. See you the next time around ^_^


	168. Ayanagi Festival Day 2: Class 2-MS Production - Beauty and the Beast…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, sorry for the delay, I woke up late ^^;  
Either way, this chapter comprises of event on the 6th of October - day 2 of the Ayanagi Festival.   
The Class Performance - Beauty and the Beast ^^; I tried to speed through it relatively but still provide certain details and hopefully that's sufficient ^^;   
Without further ado, Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 168 completed. XD this is day 2 of the Ayanagi Festival. XD There you go, the 2-MS Class Production - Beauty and the Beast. I know I didn't go into too many details of the performance, but I'm too lazy to write the entire modified version of their performance out. ^^; So, I just sped through the process. Anyway, I doubt everyone still remembers the cast list - so I'll include them here. 
> 
> Class Production: Beauty and the Beast  
Duration: 60 minutes  
Playwright: Ootori Itsuki, Hoshitani Yuuta [Modified scenes only]  
Poster Design: Team Hiragi - Ugawa Akira  
Music Rearrangement: Team Sazanami - Nakakoji Haruma  
Cast:  
Belle - Koumoto Tetsuya, Team Yuzuriha, TKK Boys  
Beast - Keihi Rei, Team Yuzuriha, TKK Boys  
Gaston - Isshiki Kanade, Team Akatsuki  
Le Fou - Jumonji Ryosuke, Team Akatsuki  
Maurice - Manjome Koji, Team Akatsuki  
Lumiere, enchanted candelabrum - Arisaka Kazuomi, Team Yuzuriha, TKK Boys  
Babette, enchanted feather-duster - Yurino Mayu, Team Akatsuki
> 
> Cogsworth, enchanted clock - Chigira Wataru, Team Akatsuki  
Mrs. Pott, enchanted teapot - Nakakoji Haruma, Team Sazanami  
Chip, enchanted teacup - Kozai Yuharu, Team Sazanami  
Narrator - Todo Hajime, Team Sazanami
> 
> I hope this is enough to satisfy the reader who wanted to read about the class performances… ^^; that's it for now. See you the next time around. Oh, and in this chapter, we have OtoHoshi, NanjoSou and of course, ended with a tiny bit of TenGawa interaction.

While Ageha Riku was napping in Ootori Itsuki’s apartment unit, the Nayuki siblings were seated in the living room waiting for their family dinner session to begin. At present, Nayuki Naho is busy prepping up dinner dishes in the kitchen of the Nayuki family home. 

"Onii-chan, why don't you go and help mom out? It usually doesn't take mom this long to get a meal ready." Nayuki Tsumugi prompted, trying to lure her elder brother away so she could drop Toraishi a text message. At present, it's literally impossible for her to buzz anyone because it isn't in her nature to engage people in conversation by taking initiative. Usually, she is the one replying messages and not the one instigating the messages exchange. 

"You're right… mom isn't going to overcook, is she? If she is, it might be best to stop her…" Nayuki Yuki flicked a glance towards the clock as she nodded in agreement to her twin's words, so, she too glanced towards the figure of her elder sibling - Nayuki Toru. 

"Alright, I supposed it wouldn't hurt to check-in on mom for a bit." Nayuki Toru nodded in consent and then stood to leave for the kitchen. 

The moment Nayuki Toru left the living room, Tsumugi snatches her mobile gadget off the coffee table and start scrolling through her messenger app chats record until she arrived at the chat labeled with Toraishi’s name. 

Private chat between Toraishi Izumi and Nayuki Tsumugi, 5th of October 2018, 7pm

Tsumugi: Hey~ (^o^ )/ I’m buzzing you while onii-chan isn’t around, so I’ll just cut straight to the point. Would you be susceptible to the idea of modeling my designs for a student’s fashion competition? 

Tora: Wow~ now that's unexpected, but can I ask why did you decide to ask me for help? I would have thought you would ask a fellow member of Stardust for help… 

Tsumugi: I can't ask Kuga for obvious reasons, because he's already agreeing to model for Yuki's design. I don't want to ask my brother because it's too troublesome having to calm him down from a possible anxiety attack simply because he has never modeled before =_=; Yuuta is out of the run because of his busy schedules… and leather just isn't the style for Tsukigami. I can't ask Tengenji also, he would be amid a new Kabuki season by the time it comes for the competition showcasing period to begin. Asking anyone else is out of the option because I do not have the budget to pay them for the modeling request. 

Tora: I see… okay, let me know when you need me for the modeling. I’ll keep my schedule open for you ^_^ Now, I need to refocus my attention back to my teammates’ conversation. We are amid a dinner session with Hiragi-senpai. 

Tsumugi: Thank you, I’ll keep you update on the details once confirmed. Enjoy your dinner. ^_^

"Tsumugi, did anything good happen? Why are you so happy?" Nayuki Yuki prompted, as soon as Tsumugi set the mobile gadget back down on the coffee table. Although the younger Nayuki twin tends to be expressionless or showed little emotions - it didn't hinder the elder Nayuki twin from getting a read into her sister's good mood. Being twins, sometimes they can read each other pretty well - without the need to really look for outward signs of each other emotions display. For instance, what Yuki was doing now. 

The elder Nayuki twin could sense that her little sister is feeling happy although, there isn't any indicating sign of it. Yuki just knows that Tsumugi was feeling satisfied, this could be seen from the way the tension that was rolling off Tsumugi over the past few days has vanished into thin air, out of a sudden. 

“Ah… remember the competition our mentor sign us up for?” Tsumugi then turns towards her elder twin and prompted. 

“Yes, what about the competition?” Yuki blinked, asking her twin back in response. 

"I've finally secured someone to help to model my designs for the competition," Tsumugi responded. 

For a while, Yuki failed to react. While it is true that their mentor in fashion design - the renowned Korekuni Mariko tends to sign them up for regular fashion competitions under the students' category… they have usually submitted designs under one single entry - the Nayuki twins. But it seems this year, Tsumugi has a different idea in mind. 

"Wait… does that mean that we are going to enter the competition this time under solo entries?" Nayuki Yuki hurried to clarify her thoughts. 

Tsumugi nodded in response while leaving Yuki gaping at her in disbelief. "But… why?" 

“Hmm… I just thought that it’s perhaps time for us to break away from one another? Mom is always telling me to be more independent anyway, so I guess this is my way of going independent? Starting with the entries to the fashion design competition.” Tsumugi paused for a brief moment before responding to her twin’s inquiry. 

Too stunned by the information unloaded on her, Nayuki Yuki didn’t even have the sense to ask Tsumugi who exactly has the girl requested to be the model for the competition. 

“Ageha! Where were you last night?” The moment Ageha Riku stepped into the classroom of 2-MS on the morning of the 6th of October, Saturday. He was met by the sight of a frantic-looking Hachiya Sou. 

“...Huh?” Ageha blinked, looking a tad confused by his friend’s reactions. 

“Don’t ‘Huh’ at me! I’m asking you a question here! Just where on earth were you last night?!” Hachiya Sou practically demanded. 

“...I was at Ootori Papa’s place last night…” Ageha Riku sweat-dropped but finally responded to his panicky friend’s inquiry. 

“And you didn’t think it prudent to leave a message for me?!” Hachiya Sou nearly cried as he kept staring at Ageha with a hurt and sad look on his face. 

"Ageha, Sou-chan ended our dinner date early to head back to the dorm in search of you… but you weren't there when he came back. So, he asks around and upon hearing someone saying that you went out with Hoshitani for dinner - he decides to stay up and wait for your return. He was quite upset to find out that you didn't return overnight, and worked himself into a frenzy worrying state of mind. Why didn't you drop him a message to inform him of your whereabouts? From my understanding, it seems like this wasn't the first time something like this happens…" Nanjo Koki interjected in a flat tone of voice, hinting to the incident of Ageha's disappearance act during their training camp in Karuizawa. 

“...” Ageha said nothing but stare flatly at Nanjo Koki in response, the two of them remained locked in their staring contest. Just when Hachiya starts wondering if they are going to explode on one another, Ageha shifted his gaze away from Nanjo to look at him. 

"I apologize, Sou. I didn't mean to ignore your calls and text messages, I'm just too tired that I slept through them. And when I finally noticed them this morning, before I could even respond - the phone battery dies on me." Ageha eventually said, he still has trouble believing that he'd just crashed on his pseudo-dad sofa couch upon arrival and nap all the way until dinner time. And then, he was fighting back sleep throughout dinner and later just went back to sleep on the couch. He didn't even shower until early this morning. 

[Flashback to earlier on in the morning]

“Ageha-chan, wake up. It’s already 7.30am.” Ootori Itsuki prodded at the black-haired teen sprawled on his living room’s sofa couch as he tried to rouse the teen who has taken to crash on his living room’s sofa couch. 

"Hmm…" Ageha Riku shifted on the couch uncomfortably, as his sleep-addled mind tried to place the sound of the voice that was addressing him at present. It took a while, but when his sleepy mind registered the owner of the voice as Ootori Itsuki - his pseudo-dad. Ageha Riku promptly jolted up into an upright position, blinking blearily at the surrounding area - it took the black-haired teen literally an entire five minutes before recalling where he was. 

“I stayed the night?” Ageha Riku was in a state of disbelief. 

"Yes, you did. Come on, you'd best go and wash up. Take a shower while you're at it, here's a new set of dental kit and towel for you. Sorry, I don't have new underthings for your use… so you have to make do with the disposable briefs." Ootori Itsuki said as he ushered the dazed-like teen into his bathroom to wash up and get ready for the new day ahead. 

“Where’s Yuuta Mama?” Ageha asks, after going through his morning routine in the bathroom of his pseudo-dad apartment unit. 

"Yuu-chan's off for his filming job, he has a scene scheduled early this morning. He says he will meet you back in school later." Ootori responded as he bustled around the kitchen getting breakfast and the lunch bentos for his pseudo-sons ready. 

Ootori is on a fully-packed schedule today, after sending off Ageha with breakfast and bentos… he would need to do some groceries shopping at a nearby supermarket. And then, he needs to come back in here and stock up all the items he had went to the supermarket to get replenished. Get changed, and then head over to Ayanagi for the class production of 2-MS and then perhaps find some time to steal a kiss or two from his beloved beau before rushing back home to wait for the delivery guys to arrive and collect the pastel blue sofa set that Hoshino Yumiko had reserved for her new apartment unit. 

Following this, Ootori needs to get ready for his driving lessons at the Tokyo Driving School… judging from the schedule he has for the next few hours to go. Ootori Itsuki didn’t bother preparing lunch for himself, he is certain he wouldn’t have the time for it and hence decided to just settle for a quick bite with whatever snacks he could get his hands upon while over at the Ayanagi Academy. 

“Oh…” With the whereabouts of Hoshitani Yuuta cleared up, Ageha Riku then went back into the bathroom to take his long-overdue shower. Yes - overdue, because Ageha was just struck by the epiphany that in his exhaustion state of mind yesterday… somehow, he didn’t shower for the entirety of yesterday. Of course, needless to say, he didn’t get to brush his teeth last night as well - he basically just slept through everything. 

Standing under the showerhead of the bathroom, the black-haired teen sighed in content as he allowed the hot water to cascade down his skin. The shower didn't take long, and while it was tempting to get a soak in the tub - Ageha also knew that he doesn't really have time to indulge in a bath and so he decides to stick to a shower.

On the whole, Ageha was thankful for the disposable briefs provided by his pseudo-dad for his use… because the knowledge of him not having showered the entirety of yesterday was enough to make him cringed momentarily. The thought of having to wear the dirty underwear back makes him cringed further, so although the non-woven disposable brief he was provided doesn't seem to be a comfortable choice of undergarment - it still beats the idea of wearing back the dirty underwear he had on the whole day yesterday. 

Unfortunately for him though, there isn't a likely chance for him to get a set of new uniforms to wear so he has to settle to wear what he has been wearing earlier before the shower. Then again, even if his pseudo-dad can lend him a set of his old high-school uniform… it isn't as though he could fit in them. Because really - Ootori Itsuki is tall while Ageha is really short and petite. Even Yuuta's uniform would look one size too big on Ageha, let alone Ootori's old uniform… 

Coming out from the shower, the first thing Ageha did was to ask for a zip-lock plastic bag so he could bring his dirty underwear back to the dormitory for a wash. 

“You do know you can use my laundry machine if required, right? As long as you don’t mix your underthings with the regular clothes when you need to wash them in the washer unit.” Ootori Itsuki said, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"I know you have a washer and dryer unit here, but I don't exactly have time to spare here. The rehearsals for the class productions start at 9am, after all… and I just realized I forgot to send word to my roommate yesterday that I'm not going back to the dorm." Ageha Riku responded, frowning as he felt the start of a headache when he thought about the possible reactions Sou might throw his way when they meet up in school shortly. 

“Ah… yes, your phone has been buzzing non-stop for some time last night. I had thought the buzzing would wake you at some point, but it seems you slept through all the buzzing and vibration.” Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped as he signaled for the black-haired teen to take a seat at the dining table as he set a plate of bacon, egg with toast down in front of the teen. 

"Oh… I must have been exhausted then. I was told I slept like the dead at times. The fact that you guys managed to wake me up to get dinner into my system is quite an unimaginable feat by itself." Ageha Riku responded as he hurried to check through his mobile device. 

The sight of the 20 over missed calls from Hachiya Sou caused Ageha to cringe inwardly, and just when he thought he should return a call to his bespectacled roommate who’s likely worried sick about his failure to return to the dorm last night - the screen of his mobile device flickered off on its own. 

“...” Ageha Riku nearly groaned when he noticed the black-out screen of his mobile device, of all times for his phone to go out of battery - it just has to be now. Oh well, it’s not as though he wasn’t already late to respond to Sou’s calls and messages… he might as well deal with it later upon reaching school. With that notion in mind, Ageha finally sat down for breakfast. Of course, the black-haired teen later left the apartment with a neatly wrapped bento for lunch as well. 

[End of flashback] 

“Erm… what’s going on here?” It was at this point in time that the members of Stardust sans Hoshitani Yuuta arrived, and they took one step into the room and immediately sensed the weird vibe in the air. 

"Oh…it's nothing, it's just Hachiya freaking out over Ageha's failure to return to the dorm last night." Kitahara Ren shrugged nonchalantly as he responded to the question directed by the members of Team Ootori. 

“Speaking of, wasn’t the request form of staying out of the dorm submitted by you guys on Ageha’s behalf? Didn’t you guys send someone to inform Hachiya about it?” Manjome Koji blinked as he recalls a scene he had witnessed the evening before, and thus spoke up drawing everyone’s attention upon the group of newcomers. 

“...” Ageha blinked, only recalling that there’s a need to submit a request form to the dorm management if there is a need for them to stay outside overnight. 

“Right… my utmost apologies. Yuuta only instructed for us to submit an extra stay-out request form on behalf of Ageha, he didn’t say why - so we assumed Ageha would inform you of his reason for staying overnight at Ootori-senpai’s place of residence, thus we didn’t say anything.” Tsukigami Kaito then flicked his glance towards the figure of Hachiya Sou and apologized since he has been the one that did the submissions of the forms on Ageha’s behalf. 

"...It's fine, Tsukigami-kun. It's not your problem…" Hachiya Sou responded, waving off Tsukigami's apology towards him. Considering that he is Ageha's roommate and best friend, naturally, the others are going to assume that Ageha would contact him personally to explain his reason for staying out. So, ultimately, it still boils down to Ageha's lack of insight on the issue. 

"Sou, once again, I'm sorry. It slipped my mind to drop you a note, I was just so tired that I slept right after dinner and forgoing shower in its process." Eventually, Ageha could only respond apologetically, it isn't as though he could turn back the time to change things. 

"Just try to remember the next time around. You know how much of a worrywart I am, and if I don't receive news on time - I'll spend the entire night worrying." Hachiya Sou sighed as he said to his black-haired friend, before setting off for the outside of the classroom. 

“Sou, where are you going?” Ageha blinked as he prompted, the same moment his bespectacled friend passes him by. 

"I need a change of pace and some time alone to cool down." Hachiya Sou said in a low tone of voice as he left the classroom for the direction of the Eco-garden. 

Needless to say, Nanjo Koki followed behind his departing boyfriend dutifully. Albeit, he followed at a slower pace - knowing that his boyfriend wanted to be alone for the time being. Still, that doesn't mean he's going to let his boyfriend wander off alone and without an escort. Considering the klutz-like traits of his boyfriend, there is just no way that Nanjo is going to let Sou go anywhere without supervision on his part. 

The sheer memory of how the bespectacled teen nearly tumbled down the stairs of the academic block yesterday is enough to give the gray-haired teen an acute heart attack. Nanjo literally felt his heart jumping out from his chest when he saw that happening, he was really thankful that Kuga Shuu has reacted in time to stop his boyfriend from tumbling down the stairs. Of course, he was jumpy for the rest of the day and was very reluctant to let his boyfriend go out of his sighting range. The memory is still too fresh, and thus until proven otherwise - Nanjo has taken to attach himself to the hips of his klutz-boyfriend like a superglue. 

"Ko-chan… why are you shadowing me?" Hachiya Sou sighed aloud when he heard the sound of footsteps trailing him from behind. 

“Sou-chan, if you think I’m going to let you out of my sight following your near incident of tumbling down the stairs yesterday morning - you’re sorely mistaken.” Nanjo Koki responded in a flat-tone of voice. 

“...Fine, but come over and walk with me. Don’t follow me from behind, it’s a little unnerving.” Hachiya Sou rolls his eyes before turning around to address his boyfriend who refuses to let him go anywhere alone. 

And thus, Nanjo Koki hurried over and joined the bespectacled teen on the walk around the school to ‘cool-off’. Hachiya didn’t even bat an eyelid when he felt his boyfriend reaching for his hands during the walk, so they ended up walking around the school visiting booths and stalls in the courtyard of the school grounds hand-in-hand. 

Back in the classroom of 2-MS, Ageha Riku stared after his friend’s departing figure in silence for another few minutes, before turning his attention towards the members of Team Ootori as he inquires. “So, who was the one that submitted the form to the dorm management on my behalf?” 

“I am, and I apologized for not sending a message with regards to your whereabouts to Hachiya yesterday evening.” Tsukigami Kaito responded. 

"It's fine… and I thanked you for the submission of the request form to the dorm caretaker. At least, I'm not in trouble with the dorm management." Ageha waved off Tsukigami's apology because it really isn't the teen's fault. How would the teen knows that he didn't inform Hachiya about his intention to stay overnight outside(?) if Yuuta Mama didn't think it prudent to speak of it as well? Now, he simply just have to find some ways to make it up to Sou…

When 9am comes around, the entire class of 2-MS starts moving towards the Ayanagi Grand Hall for their last round of rehearsal before the actual performance slated to take place at 10.30am. Of course, only 11 of the class members are performing - the rest of them are mostly acting as part of the stage crew. 

"Where's Hoshitani?" Isshiki Kanade inquires when he failed to notice the presence of Hoshitani Yuuta when he did the first head-count upon arriving at the Ayanagi Grand Hall in preparation for the rehearsal of their class production. 

"Yuuta's on his way over, he says for us to start the rehearsal session first and that he would reach before the official start of the performance to do the make-up for Belle and the Beast." Koumoto Tetsuya responded on behalf of the members of Stardust since he was the one Yuuta has taken to contact at present. 

“Right… then let’s get started on the rehearsals then.” Isshiki Kanade said then, and with that - everyone starts getting into their position. 

While the rehearsal for the 2-MS class production is underway, Hoshitani Yuuta has just cleared the scene he was to film for the cameo appearance in the drama featuring his two childhood friends from the KitaKore unit. Once the director 'okay' the scene, Yuuta hurried to leave the filming site and got himself a cab ride to the Diamond Suites Residence apartment building. He needs to switch his persona and then get either one of his teammates from B-Pro with a driving license to drop him off at the school. 

Group-chat of Team Ootori [Yuuta, Na-chan, Kaicchin, Kerukeru, Shuu-chan] - 6th of October 2018, 9.45am

Na-chan: Yuuta-kun, they are mid-way through the rehearsals already. Are you reaching?

Yuuta: Yes, two more traffic lights and then I'll reach the school grounds. Massu is driving me over today. ^^; 

PS: Get them dressed up back-stage first. Tell Tetsu to ready himself, since the opening scene features him and Manjome, I’ll do his make-up immediately after I arrived. 

Na-chan: Noted. 

"Tetsu, Yuuta-kun says he's reaching in ten minutes. He asks for you to get dressed first, and he would immediately attend to you upon his arrival." Nayuki Toru then turns towards the direction where the rest of their classmates were and announced on behalf of his missing leader - Hoshitani Yuuta. 

“Sorry for the wait, are you ready - Tetsu?” Hoshitani Yuuta started, immediately after he breezes into the dressing room where his classmates are waiting. 

“As ready as I could ever be…” Koumoto Tetsuya responded, approaching his childhood friend while dressed up in the first dress assigned for the role of Belle. 

"What a lovely maiden you are, Tetsu~" Yuuta could not help but teased, causing his childhood friend to glare at him from the mirror. 

"Enough chatters and get started already. Time is running out." Tsukigami Kaito reminded of his position by the door, he was keeping an eye out on the signal from the stage area. 

It was probably a good thing that Yuuta has lots of experience of being a make-up artist under his belt back in his middle-school days. As such, he could easily determine the skin tone of his childhood friend and reached for the correct foundation tone for his friend when doing the make-up for ‘Belle’. During the time he was busy doing the make-up for Koumoto Tetsuya in preparation for the teen’s debut on stage as ‘Belle’ for their class production of the - Beauty and the Beast performance… Yuuta completely ignored the buzzing of his mobile gadget. 

“Alright, done! Off you go, next, I need the beast over here. So, someone please get me Rei… Manjome-kun, there’s no need for make-up for your role… so you can just head out and join Belle for the first scene.” Yuuta then instructed, shooing off Manjome Koji while trying to locate Keihi Rei who is playing the role of the Beast for the performance. 

Only after the make-up for Belle and the Beast is done that Yuuta finally allowed himself to slack somewhat, reaching for the inside of his uniform coat - the green-eyed teen pulls his mobile device out to have a look at what exactly was the cause behind that incessant buzzing activity. 

Group-chat of B-Project [KitaKore, Thrive, MoonS, Killer King, Sumisora Tsubasa] - 6th October 2018, 10 am

Hikarun; Has anyone of you seen this yet? [Insert MOTUBE link to Ayanagi Fest_Stardust 9_On-Stage. MP4]

Ryu-chan: Of course, I watched it live in person ^_^ 

Hikarun: O_O And you didn’t think to share the video with me?

Tomo-kun: In our defense, the performance was live-stream online so I would've thought there isn't a need to share the video… because it would appear on the homepage of the MOTUBE interface. 

Hikarun: But…but I'm not Mikachi, I don't spend my free time on MOTUBE… so unless someone buzzes me about it, I wouldn't notice! >_< 

Ryu-chan: Oh… and how did you chanced upon the video then? 

Hikarun: I have to hear it from the puppy! >_< 

Tomo-kun: …Puppy? (ﾟ⊿ﾟ)

Hikarun: Your puppy kouhai! 

Akane-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I think he meant Inumine… ^^; 

PS: Just like the KitaKore, I watched it live in person ^^; while on the subject - which stage did you vote for? 

Tomo-kun: Oh… 

PS: S02 - of course! ^_^ 

Hikarun: Yes, that’s exactly who I meant! XD

Ryu-chan: Since when did you start chatting with that doggy? I thought, you guys only email one another?

PS: I voted for S02 as well XD 

Hikarun: Since puppy-chan got roped in as a trainee, and often gets cameo scenes in programs that feature MoonS - we have switched to text messaging… he told me of the performance of Stardust and said the video is available online. Then, I went to look for it on MOTUBE… otherwise, I probably wouldn't know of the video existence. >_< 

PS: Huh? Vote? What vote? 

Akane-chan: The opening ceremony stage performance comes in 2 parts, but only the 2nd part got live-stream online which I suspect is due to Stardust fans request that flooded the marketing department ^^; due to limited capacity of the performance hall, not every member of the public can get tickets to the performance. Anyway, there's a vote because there's a competition between the Stardust and the Star of stars. Audiences are to vote for their preferred stage performance ^^; 

PS: Before you ask, there are tickets - but only on an invitational basis. Since it is a school festival performances, the audiences are mostly students, parents, and alumni members. Students do not need tickets to watch the performance, as long as there's still space in the hall - they can go in and watch. I missed the first part, so only get to watch the second part so no seats for me… I was standing at the back of the hall. ^^;

Hikarun: I see… ^^;

PS: So, which team won? 

Yuuta: (⌒_⌒;) The result is a tie… so no winner and no loser ^^; 

PS: I thought what was causing the incessant buzzing on the phone, turns out it’s you guys causing the ruckus. =_=; 

Massu: Can you guys stop spamming the GC? I’m driving, and the buzzing is a tad distracting =_=

Hikarun: Oops, leader-san got annoyed! (*╯-╰)ノ

Ryu-chan: Apologies, Kazuna. Our break is ending anyway, so we shan’t disturb you from your driving any further. ^_^;

The doors open at 10.15am for the 'Beauty and the Beast' performance staged by the class 2-MS. Rehearsals ended promptly at 10am, giving the casts a leeway of 15 minutes to visit the washroom facilities if required. The performance is a free-sitting event, anyone visiting the school for the Ayanagi Festival is welcome to watch the performance if they desire. 

“Aka-chan! How nice it is to see you…I had wondered if you are going to show up before, but I didn’t have time to ask. So, I thought I should just come over by myself and see if anyone of you decides to show up in support of the students.” Ootori Itsuki greeted when he found Akatsuki Kyoji sitting down next to him in the Ayanagi Grand Hall as they waited for the performance put up by class 2-MS to begin. 

"Yes, well… considering that my entire team of students is starring in this performance… do you think I would miss seeing it? Besides, I already promised them that I'll be coming by to watch the performance yesterday when I met up with them." Akatsuki Kyoji rolls his eyes as he said, before asking about Ootori's reason for being here for the performance. 

“Ara, it’s my script they are using for the performance - aren’t you aware?” Ootori Itsuki responded innocently at his orange-haired friend. 

“Huh? But I was told it was Hoshitani that came up with the script?” Akatsuki blinked at his friend in surprise, as he wonders which is the truth. 

"Yuu-chan modified the script for the performance based on the copy of the script he found in my living room - I had it out on the coffee table, while I was doing some re-organizing of my files. So, it's a co-produced script on both our parts. Although, I have to say my interests lie in the field of how they are going to present a musical performance of the show in just 60 minutes." Ootori Itsuki eventually said, as he sits back and waited for the performance to start. 

"Yuzuriha, I think they're over there." Sazanami Sakuya said, pointing his French-born friend's attention towards the third row of the audience's seating area in the Ayanagi Grand Hall.

“Good Morning~ Akatsuki, Ootori!” Yuzuriha Christian Lion greeted his two friends cheerfully as he flopped himself down to the empty seat on the other side of the purplish-white haired teen, leaving Sazanami to sit next to him.

“Good morning, Yuzu-chan, Saku-chan.” Ootori Itsuki greeted the duo with a smile of his own, as the duo took up the seats on his right. Akatsuki had the seat on his left, leaving the seat along the aisle on the left side free for taking. 

"Good morning, would Hiragi-kun be joining us today?" Sazanami Sakuya could not help but inquires since there wasn't anything being mentioned about today's plan in the GC when he checked this morning. 

“No, our grandfather is due for a hospital-follow up appointment and Tsubasa decides to accompany him on the hospital check-up appointment instead. So, he wouldn’t be joining us this morning for the performance of class 2-MS. Then again, considering neither members of Team Hiragi is performing in the show – it probably wouldn’t hurt for him to actually missed the performance.” Ootori Itsuki responded casually as he shrugged while surveying the hall. 

The performance kicked start at 10.30am on the dot, beginning with narration and introduction of the storyline from Todo Hajime of Team Sazanami. Soon, the curtains rise up to reveal a scene with the background setting of the countryside in some unknown European country. 

The stage was decked out in a backdrop of a rural village, while there was a table set up on one side of the stage with various mechanical props together with some old mantle clock pieces. Behind the table, sat a teen – Maurice, portrayed by a fellow member of Team Akatsuki, Manjome Koji. 

On the other side of the stage, a young maiden portrayed by a member of Team Yuzuriha – Koumoto Tetsuya appears on stage carrying a woven basket filled up with some bread loaves. The young maiden is none other than Belle – the female protagonist of the story, Beauty and the Beast. The scene kicked start with Belle humming a happy tune as she approached the center of the stage, in the middle of the stage, a fake doorway has been constructed giving it the image of the left side of the stage being indoor and the right side of the stage being outdoors. 

Maurice in this version of the story is the elder brother of Belle, and the teen is quite obsessed with the mechanisms in the clock. As such, Maurice has the habit of dismantling old clocks, re-configuring them and gifting these old clocks with a new lease of life. The dialogue started with Belle lamenting on Maurice’s obsession on the clocks, and some friendly bantering between the siblings. 

Down in the audience crowd, Ootori Itsuki could not help but snort aloud at the dialogues featured in the scene. This is definitely one of the modified scenes in the script written by his boyfriend, seeing as the canon depiction features Maurice as Belle’s father which his own version of the script didn’t think it necessary to change anything about it but in this version of the performance – the setting is definitely changed because Maurice is now the elder brother of Belle, the ‘female’ protagonist. 

Since the performance only lasted an hour, it's only natural that not every scene from the classic tale of 'Beauty and the Beast' was being performed. Instead, only the highlights of the show itself were performed for the audiences, with the rest of the story narrated by the narrator. The performance started with the opening act involving Belle and Maurice, which the song – Belle 'Asa no Fuukei', Japanese vocal version was rearranged and performed by Tetsuya Koumoto. 

The 2-MS version of the performance is using the Disney version of the 'Beauty and the Beast' music track listing as a base for their musical presentation of the show, so after the song performance of Belle - the next song that was performed is the song 'Gaston' used when the character Gaston, who is also the antagonist, appears on stage. 

Gaston and his sidekick - Le Fou, always appear on stage together. And the roles were being played by Isshiki Kanade and Jumonji Ryosuke of Team Akatsuki, respectively. In the formal musical setting, the song 'Gaston' is performed together by the character Gaston, Le Fou and the ensemble. However, due to a lack of manpower - in the class production version, the song is performed as a duet piece instead. 

Gaston's appearance took place in the marketplace, where he attempted to flirt with Belle unsuccessfully. Sometime later, Maurice left the village for some assignment and without Maurice around to fend off Gaston – Belle starts having trouble avoiding Gaston and his sidekick, Le Fou. While the part about how Maurice ended up in the castle of the Beast wasn't acted out, it was related to the audiences through the narration provided by the narrator. Likewise, the same to go for the scene whereby Belle heard of Maurice whereabouts and decides to confront the Beast. 

The next scene performed is one that features Belle in the castle of the Beast, attending a dinner alone and served by the enchanted objects - Lumiere, the enchanted candelabrum; Babette, the enchanted feather duster; Mrs. Pott and Chip - the enchanted teapot and teacup. This is where the song - Be our guest, a remix of the original Japanese version rearranged by Nakakoji Haruma for the class production produced by 2-MS was performed. 

Following the dinner scene, is the ballroom dancing scene whereby the song 'Beauty and the Beast' were performed by the enchanted teapot played by Nakakoji Haruma, and Chip, the tea-cup together with the live music ensemble provided by the string quartet that 2-MS managed to get some students from the Instrumental department to assist in. While the song was being performed in the background by Mrs. Pott and Chip, Belle and the Beast were dancing in the center of the stage. 

The last scene features the fight between Gaston and the Beast, and the scene incorporated the use of the trap-room whereby Gaston would need to ‘fall’ to his death. Of course, one could not forget the ‘death’ and ‘revival’ of the Beast from the tale itself – as that’s the actual ending to the story of – Beauty and the Beast. For the last scene, during the fight, there wasn't a song performed but the background music for the battle of the tower is being used and performed by the string quartet hidden from the view of the audience. Thus, most audiences just thought that the music came from the sound system but it's actually live chamber music being performed. At the very end of the performance, the song - Beauty and the Beast has performed once again. 

The narration filled the audience in on the story that goes in between the scenes, and it was in this manner - that helps speed up the entire performance for the story of 'Beauty and the Beast' allowing them to wrap the entire performance up within an hour time-frame. When the performance finally came to an end, everyone heaved a sigh of relief. They had thought they might end up overrunning the time allotted for their performance, but it seems something finally goes right for a change. 

"That's an interesting presentation of the Beauty and the Beast tale, don't you think so - Shion?" over at the far back of the performance hall, Shiki Toma mused aloud as he directed his words to his pink-haired friend - Kasugano Shion who had joined him in the Ayanagi Grand Hall out of interest to see how the class of 2-MS managed to pull off a musical performance with only 11 casts and within 60 minutes. 

"Indeed, I wonder where they get the inspiration from to combine storytelling with the concept of a drama skit. That by itself is already impressive enough, but they don't just stop at the drama skit - they went on to make it a musical play by incorporating song performances for all the scenes they decided to perform for the audiences." Kasugano Shion commented as he applauded the performance alongside the other audiences present for the show. 

"Yes! Although, they mostly use the songs from the 1991 Disney versions that were produced in Japanese when they were first released locally. But neither of the songs performed today is the original version, the lyrics may have been the same as the 1991 versions - but they actually revamped it by making some slight rearrangement to the music pieces used for their performances." Shiki Toma beams in response. 

“Considering that the class 2-MS does have someone capable to rearrange music pieces, I am not surprised that they decide to rearrange every song used for their version of the 'Beauty and the Beast' performance. And I’m not sure if anyone of you noticed, they have a live music string quartet providing the background music live - tuck away in that alcove at the far back corner of the stage hidden from view completely while the performance is going on.” Irinatsu Masashi butted into the conversation between Shiki and Kasugano then, startling the duo as they flicked their eyes upon him out of shock. 

“Irina-chan, where did you pop out from?!” Shiki Toma exclaimed, the moniker for Irinatsu slipping out of his lips before he realized. 

“...I’ve been here all along watching the performance, but I was watching it from the AVA room.” Irinatsu paused for a second, before shrugging off that moniker which his auburn-haired friend had unintentionally let it slips. 

Over at the backstage area, the class of 2-MS was busy clearing out the props and dismantling the background used for the stage setting when Ootori Itsuki, took his three other friends alongside him as they dropped by to pay their respective students a visit. 

"Yuu-chan~ when you said the class production is going to be a condensed version of the Beauty and the Beast musical performance - I had thought you meant it in jest. Now though, I have to say I'm impressed. By incorporating the storytelling into the narration, it successfully allowed you to pull off a condensed version of the performance. Although, I am curious - where on earth did you get the idea from?" Ootori Itsuki beams when he landed his eyes on his beloved beau, who was listed as the producer for this performance put up by the 11 members of class 2-MS. 

"Why~ thank you, Itsuki. Although, I must say I'm surprised you dropped by for the performance - what's with your hectic and busy schedule planned for today. As for where I got the idea, I actually got the idea during a conversation with the boys from Team Shiki. They were talking about the British Playwright - Mukul Ahmed, in particular, the play he had written and produced based on the infamous Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare's. So, anyway - his play 'People's Romeo' blended the Pala Gaan theatrical traditions of song, music, dance, and story-telling. That's where I got the idea to incorporate storytelling into class production." Hoshitani Yuuta first greeted his boyfriend with a bright grin, before explaining how he comes about the idea to incorporate story-telling into the performance for the class production while he allows himself to be pulled into an embrace by the forever touchy-feely Ootori Itsuki. 

“I see… and yes, I do have a hectic schedule planned for today. Therefore, I can’t stay here for long. Nevertheless, I did promise you weeks ago that I would come by to watch the class performance of 2-MS - so here I am.” Ootori Itsuki beams in response, as he pressed light kisses to the forehead of his boyfriend. He knew he has to avoid kissing Yuuta on the lips though if he didn’t want to get carried away… and since kissing on the lips isn’t possible, the purplish-white haired teen of 18-years-old decides to settle for kissing the forehead of his beloved beau instead. 

While the OtoHoshi were enjoying an intimate moment among themselves - the rest of the class has expertly shifted their gaze away from the lovebirds and focused their attention elsewhere. For the majority of the cast still dressed in their performance costumes, their attention is mostly focused on their respective once-instructing seniors who had come by to support them. The members of Team Hiragi, on the other hand, are keeping an eye out on the dismantling process of the background and double-checking the number of items and props listed on their checklist to see if everything has been accounted for. 

“...I thought they are supposed to have a no PDA rule in force on their relationship?” Ugawa Akira whispered to his own boyfriend, out of curiosity. 

"True… but I believed the terms were 'No PDA in public' and considering the people in here are mostly from our class or they already knew of the OtoHoshi relationship - it doesn't really count in their mindset." Tengenji Kakeru whispered to his pink-haired beau in response. 

“I see…” Ugawa Akira nodded in response, before shifting his attention back to the task on hand - which is to pack up the props used for their class performance and cleared the area so the next class could start bringing their things in to prepare for the next performance on the schedule. They have until 12 noon to clear out of the performing venue. 

~TBC~


	169. Fudo Anko and her first visit to the Ayanagi Academy, Part 1…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, XD   
Okay - so this chapter comprises of the following:
> 
> 1\. Private chat of OtoHoshi  
2\. TenGawa moments XD  
3\. Ryo and Anko private chat  
4\. GC of the Seasons  
5\. ToraTsu private chat   
6\. Gossip Nest GC
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter XD

Following the end of the class performance of 2-MS, Ootori wasted no time in persuading his boyfriend to tour the campus with him visiting stalls selling food items. Once 1pm comes around, Ootori bid his boyfriend farewell and headed back for home. Back at home, he waited for about half an hour for the delivery guys to show and pick up the pastel blue sofa set that Hoshino Yumiko had reserved. Once the sofa set has been picked up, Ootori Itsuki removed the post about selling the sofa set from the FB Marketplace page and marked the post as ‘sold’. 

Having done that, Ootori Itsuki promptly did a quick check of the timing and prepare to leave home for the Tokyo Driving School for his driving lessons scheduled at 3pm. The driving class lasted 1.5 hours, and then the purplish-white haired teen went on to visit the supermarket for his routine grocery shopping. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 6th of October 2018, 5pm

Yuu-chan: Itsuki <3333 I have with me the empty bento boxes of Shiki-chan and Ageha-chan, what time would you be back home? I'll drop off the bento boxes at your place later, so you needn't come over and pick them up from me. 

Itsuki: Yuu-chan <3333 ^_^ Ah, I see… I’m still at the supermarket. I have a couple of things to pick up, I’ll be back in about 45 minutes I reckon. 

Yuu-chan: Okay, 5.45pm it is then… I’ll swing by around 6pm, that would give you ample time to keep the items you bought from the supermarket. Oh, and do you need me to bring you dinner? Or are you going to make dinner for yourself? 

Itsuki: Hmm… I’m a tad lazy to cook, to be honest. Can you bring me dinner instead? 

PS: Tomorrow’s brunch would be taking place in school, due to Shiki-chan’s requirement to be present in school during the entire period whereby the Ayanagi Festival is taking place. 

Yuu-chan: I know, 10am over at the school’s cafeteria - right? 

PS: So, my aunt has moved out of my mom's place :D 

Itsuki: Yep, I’ll see you later at 6pm then. ^_^ 

PS: Yep, is there a point to your statement about your aunt’s move?

Yuu-chan: See you ^_^ 

PS: Perhaps XD I’ll tell you later when I see you in person. ^_^ 

It was around 8pm in the evening when Tengenji Kakeru finally broached the topic of his boyfriend’s future plans up for discussion, they have just gotten back to the dorm from their dinner date at a nearby cafe in Akihabara district and is now chilling about in the dorm room occupied by Tengenji on the official dorm occupancy record. 

Ugawa Akira took one look at the tabby cat - Tavian who kept pawing at his boyfriend for attention, and then took a moment to assess the redhead who seems to be staring at him, not with desires but with a look of consideration. Rolling his eyes momentarily, Ugawa plucked the attention-seeking Tavian away from the out of sort Tengenji Kakeru and played with the cat instead. And then, he snapped his two fingers in front of his distracted boyfriend and demanded to know what was on the redhead's mind. 

“Kerukeru! What are you thinking so deeply about? Tavian has been pawing at you for ages trying to catch your attention!” Ugawa huffed as he snapped at Tengenji, drawing the redhead out from whatever is occupying the teen’s head. 

“Eh?!” Tengenji Kakeru blinked and following his boyfriend’s eyes, the resident redhead of Stardust landed his eyes on a slightly miffed tabby cat that is now sitting atop of the Kotatsu table and licking its paw while staring flatly at Tengenji. “Sorry, Tavian… I don’t mean to zone out on you…” 

With that, it was at least a twenty-minutes worth of Tengenji paying his sole attention to his beloved cat and trying to win its’ affections back. And during this time, Ugawa had slipped out of the room to head off for his showering session. A trip next door to his own dorm room to access his wardrobe, followed by another trip to the common bathroom before coming back to the room of his boyfriend took Ugawa approximately half an hour. 

The moment Ugawa came back into room 205, which is supposedly a single-room according to the dormitory register… he was greeted by a notification from his boyfriend, who is the legit owner of the dorm room that caught him off-guard. 

"Akira-chan, have you thought about what is it that you are going to do after Ayanagi?" Tengenji Kakeru inquires, the moment his pink-haired beau returns to his room after a trip to the showers.

“...I’m not exactly certain as of yet. Although, I reckon there is a high possibility of me going into college for a full degree program(?) - I mean, I don’t want to go home but I would have to unless I have something to keep me in Tokyo.” Ugawa sighed aloud as he dropped his towel carelessly down onto the floor of his boyfriend’s dorm room as a frown overtook his features. 

“Hmm…that’s what I thought actually. And no, I am not asking you this question to rush you into making any decision about letting me meet the rest of your family. In case, that was what you’re thinking.” Tengenji deadpans when he noticed the underlying look of dread hidden behind the depths of his boyfriend’s pink eyes. 

“Oh… if this isn’t about the meeting between my family members and you - what’s it about then?” Ugawa Akira asks back in return, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks as he felt himself being pulled into an embrace by his boyfriend. 

"It's about where you are going to stay after graduation, mostly. Now, I know you aren't ready to face your family members yet - so I'm not going to press you about it. I'm fine if you wanted to pursue a college education, but if you are looking at schools that offer lodging options for the students - there's only Waseda, assuming you are looking to continue in the track of performing arts. For the other universities, they don't have dormitory available for their students so most students have to look for their own lodging outside by renting properties. And property rental can be a tad of a headache, and it's costly with the monthly rental, and moving in cost comprising of key deposit and you would need to find a guarantor to rent an apartment." Realizing that he's rambling, Tengenji forced himself to stop and glanced over to his boyfriend to see if the teen is still listening. Turns out, his boyfriend's attention is half on Tavian and half on him - but the pink-haired teen is still listening to what he has in mind to say. 

"Is there a point to what you're saying now? I mean, I get the point - I did my fair share of research before coming over to Tokyo and enroll in Ayanagi, you know?" Ugawa commented a tad dryly in response, as he shifted his eyes away from Tavian to glance over at his boyfriend. 

“My point is - would you like to consider moving in with me?” Tengenji Kakeru said, holding his breath as he waited for a response from his stunned boyfriend. 

“I don’t know… I mean, I’m perfectly fine with occasionally spending a night over at your family home… but moving in officially is still a tad too soon. I don’t know about you, but I’m not marrying you at 18. it’s too soon… and until then, living with you in your family home is just odd.” Ugawa Akira sweat-dropped as he responded while meeting eyes with his boyfriend of six months. 

"You are aware that Japan doesn't legalize same-gender relationship, right?" Tengenji smirked, and he wasn't even the one that brings up the topic of marriage between them for discussion now. 

"...I know, but I have it in my understanding that your mother is already looking into the subject of having us marry overseas in some countries that legalize the union between same-gender couples." Ugawa Akira deadpans in response. 

“Hmm… true, and what’s your thoughts towards the subject?” Tengenji glanced down into the eyes of his pink-haired beau as he inquires. 

“Meaning…?” Ugawa pretended to be oblivious to his boyfriend’s meaning, but the bright pink flush in his cheeks stated otherwise. 

“Akira-chan, don’t be a tease about it… you know what I’m driving at. You can’t barrage right into my life and heart, only to tell me that you are going to leave. You know my stance on this, I’m never going to let you go easily.” Tengenji sighed aloud as he combed his hand through his boyfriend’s pink strands of hair gently. 

“I know… and I’d say it once, I’ll say it again. I’m not going to leave you ever, it took me weeks before I come to terms with my feelings for you. I’m a Taurus, I’m hardly fickle-minded. And once I’m invested in something, I’m in it all the way to the end. So, you won’t be getting rid of me that easily.” Ugawa said in response to his boyfriend’s words, and the pink flush in his cheeks darkens to the tone of red when he realized that his boyfriend is going to kiss him. 

The kiss only came to an abrupt end when Tavian suddenly leaps from the kotatsu table and landed right smack on Ugawa's upper torso with a loud mewl for attention. "Oh~ Tavian, did you felt left-out? Don't worry, we can all cuddle together." Ugawa grinned as he picked the tabby cat up and rubbed his cheeks against Tavian's furry face. 

"I love you so much, Akira~," Tengenji said, tightening his hold on his pink-haired beau. And when Tavian mewl in protest, Tengenji grinned and added. "Oh, Tavian… don't be jealous - I love you equally too." 

Tavian purred in satisfaction and buried its head into Ugawa’s chest, enjoying the attention of his two favorite humans showered upon him. 

“And I love you too, Kakeru. Don’t think that’s going to distract me from the previous conversation though… coming back to the topic of discussion, despite the love I have for you, I am still not up for marriage at 18.” Ugawa interjected in a flat tone of voice, his mind still on the request made by his boyfriend about them moving in together. 

"Right, and fret not - I am not talking about getting married at the age of 18. when I asked if you would like to move in with me officially, I don't mean to have you moved into my family home. Despite how my mom would have adored the idea of it, but no... that's not what I was trying to say. Basically, my mom has also thought about your estranged relations with your birth family and so, she thought she will do you a favor by offering you an option to stay on in Tokyo after graduation." Tengenji said as he allowed a sigh of content to escape his lips while inhaling the aroma of his boyfriend's hair. 

“Hmm…? Please do elaborate on the option.” Ugawa murmurs in response while patting the tabby cat that has taken to lay in a curl-up position on his lap. 

“Right, so… my mom owns an apartment unit in the Yushima district, which is about 28 minutes away from the Ayanagi Academy, on foot. The apartment is under her own name, and it was apparently where she had stayed while pursuing her university education. It’s her coming-of-age gift from her my maternal grandparents, and after she married my father - she didn’t sell the apartment and instead decides to sublet it out to ex-pats through the property agent she engaged in her service. Anyway, the property agent has informed her a few days ago that the current tenant has been relocated to another country, and the two-year lease would be up by end of this year. So, she told the agent to hold off any potential interested new tenants for the time being and brought the subject up to me yesterday.” Tengenji responded, still combing his hand through the soft hair of his pink-haired beau. 

“...I see, is there a reason why she brought the subject up to your attention?” Ugawa Akira blinked as he inquires in response, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s hands in his hair. 

“Her idea is that we could perhaps use the apartment she has under her name as our love-nest, somewhere we could have privacy. Although, I’ll be expected to split my time between all the estates so the apartment would mostly be for your benefits. She knows you aren’t going to agree on the idea of moving into my family home yet, but the cost of living in Tokyo is pretty high and it’s not exactly convenient for you to bunk in with me over at the apartment that was allotted for Stardust usage. So, she was thinking of letting us use the apartment under her name.” Tengenji explained then, citing the reason his mother had given him the day before when they met for dinner. 

“Oh… so, that’s what you mean by asking me to move in with you? You actually meant to ask me to move into the apartment with you, after graduation?” Ugawa blinked, as he tried to make sense of what his boyfriend is telling him. 

"Not exactly, I was thinking of shifting out of the dorm by the end of this school year. And haven't you been lamenting about rooming with Inumine stresses you out, so I was wondering if you would like to move in with me when I shifted out of the dorm. Subsequently, the apartment would mostly be occupied by you though - and perhaps Tavian, too. I'll probably split my time between my family home, the apartment in Yushima and also the apartment of Stardust after graduation from the Ayanagi. I probably won't be pursuing a college education, since I won't have time for college between Kabuki performances and other celebrities commitments." Tengenji Kakeru shrugged as he relayed his immediate future plans to his boyfriend, and his soon-to-be fiance if everything goes according to his mother's plan. 

“Oh… can I have some time to think about it? And is it possible to have a look at the apartment before I decide anything?” Ugawa Akira commented, after mulling over his boyfriend’s words to a certain extent. 

“Of course, you can. I’ll speak to my mom about arranging a viewing of the apartment.” Tengenji nodded in response. 

“Can I know something?” Ugawa prompted later that night, after laying in bed with his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him as per the norm during the days that he spent his night in the redhead’s room. 

“Hmm…? What would you like to know?” Tengenji asks in a whisper, as he pulled his beau closer into his embrace while they prepared for bed. 

“What makes you decide to shift out of the dorm earlier?” Ugawa asks, blushing as his eyes met his boyfriend’s in the dark. 

"I guess, the idea came to me when mom made a mention about the 1LDK apartment she owns in her name being walking distance from the Ayanagi Academy. I'm sure you'd known about my complaints about the dorm room being too small for my liking? Anyway, I was thinking about the apartment - it would allow my daily commute to school, and at the same time, offers more freedom for Tavian to roam. Of course, it also helps that Yuuta is going to move out of the dorm by the end of this school year… and Nayuki seems to have it in mind to commute from home after Yuuta shifted out of the dorm too. Kuga and Kaito-chan are going to remain in the dorm though, but it is understandable since their family home is a tad far out from school. Does that answer your question?"

“Yes…it does.” with that said, Ugawa finally allowed himself to doze off. Inwardly, he supposed he should be glad that his boyfriend, at least, has the decency of informing him in advance about the decision to move out of the dorm. That, at least, provides him with some time to digest the information and avoid feeling abandoned. 

Private chat between Fudo Anko and Fuyusawa Ryo, 6th of October 2018, 10.15pm

Ryo: ヾ|*ﾟωﾟ|ゞ Hi, I hoped I didn’t disturb you from your beauty sleep. 

Anko: Nope, you didn’t - I haven’t quite fell asleep yet. ^^; is anything the matter?

Ryo: Not really… I just thought to confirm the timing you would be dropping by Ayanagi tomorrow. I did promise you a tour around the school, didn't I? 

Anko: Hmm… I’m likely to reach only after 2pm though…Akane’s team would be performing at 3pm, right? I can’t leave the cafe before 2pm since 12-2pm is the lunch hour rush for the cafe… ^^; 

Ryo: Actually, Akane's team is performing at 5pm, not 3pm. Team Shiki would be doing their performance at 3pm instead. So, you won't be missing out on Akane's performance even if you reached after 2pm. <|°_°|>

Anko: Oh… that's a relief to know. Right, so assuming I left the cafe at 2pm on the dot and it takes about 25 minutes to 30 minutes on foot to reach the Ayanagi, I'm likely arriving around 2.30pm. Where should I meet you if that's the case? 

Ryo: I’ll meet you by the security booth at the school gate, and give you a tour of the campus grounds then. <|°_°|>

Anko: Great~ would I be meeting your friends tomorrow then? *Curious Emoji*

Ryo: If you wished to, that can be arranged. 

Anko: Definitely, I would like to put a face to the names mentioned at long last. ^_^ 

Ryo: Noted, I’ll make the necessary arrangements then. See you tomorrow, <|°_°|>

Anko: See you tomorrow~ and goodnight, Ryo-kun~ ^_^

Ryo: Goodnight, <|°_°|>

Group-chat of the Seasons [Ryo, Takafumi, Shiki, Irinatsu, Kasugano] - 7th October 2018, 6.30am

Ryo: Good morning, Anko would be swinging by to watch the performance of Akane's team later. She would also like to meet the lot of you. 

Takafumi: Really? She wants to meet us? (‘◇’)

Ryo: Yes, and you don’t have to sound so excited. <|°_°|>

Kasugano: Okay, and when do you intend for us to meet her? I supposed by announcing her intention to meet us here in the GC means you are going to try and facilitate a meeting between us? 

Ryo: Indeed, she's reaching Ayanagi around 2.30pm… and then I'll be bringing her around the school on a campus tour. Akane's team will be performing at 5pm… she would probably want to watch the performance. 

Shiki: Well, if it's just going to be a brief meeting, we could probably do it during the campus tour you're giving her. We are pretty much scheduled to conduct routine inspections around the campus either way. 

Ryo: That’s my sentiments as well. So, that’s how we are doing it then. <|°_°|> 

PS: Anyone of you up for breakfast now?

Shiki: Not me… too early, and I haven't rolled out of bed yet ^^; I'm having my routine brunch session in the school cafeteria later at 10am. 

Takafumi: I’ll join you, are you in the dining room of the dorm already? 

Ryo: Yes. 

Takafumi: Coming down in 5 minutes. 

Irinatsu: Good morning~ ٩(ˊ〇ˋ*)و You guys are up early today… 

Shiki: I was woken up by Kei’s violin playing this morning =_=, apparently his violin string snapped and he decides to change it in the room and did some tuning at the same time. 

PS: Did you just woke up, Irina-chan? 

Irinatsu: Yes… I just woke up, I was up half the night editing some music clips my dad sent me seeking my assistance. ┐( ˘_˘)┌ Anyway, Ryo-chin… enjoy your breakfast with Taka. I’ll grab breakfast together with Kasuga-chan later, what time do we have to report to school today? 

Ryo: 8am is the stipulated reporting time, the gate will open to the members of the public by 10am. However, we have some paperwork to sort through during the early part of the day. 

Shiki: Noted, but I’ll be taking my break at 10am. That’s when I’m meeting for brunch with the members of my pseudo-family XD 

Ryo: 〔≡_≡； 〕

Takafumi: Fine, Shiki - you can have your break at 10am. 

Private chat between Nayuki Tsumugi and Toraishi Izumi, 7th of October 2018, 8.30am

Tora: (*´∀｀)ノＧood morning, Tsumugi-chan~ would you be dropping by the Ayanagi today?

Tsumugi: Good morning, and no - I'm due for a trip to the textile shopping district to replenish the fabrics inventory this morning with Yuki. So, I'm not going to the Ayanagi Festival today. 

Tora: O_O There’s a textile shopping district? 

Tsumugi: Yes… it's in Nippori Textile Town, a business park in the Nippori area dedicated to fabrics. 

Tora: Oh… (´･ω･｀) were you planning to spend your entire day with your sister today? 

Tsumugi: … I doubt it, she might have other plans in mind that don't really involve me. Is there a reason why you sounded so disappointed about the possibility of me spending my entire day with my twin? 

Tora: Hmm… I was thinking of inviting you out for lunch. But if you are going to spend your entire day with your sister, then I guess I’ll have to take a rain-check about my original plan. 

Tsumugi: I see, I would’ve thought you would be in school today. Considering that the Ayanagi Fest is still an ongoing event. 

Tora: Nah… the opening ceremony is over, and the class performance took place yesterday already. All that’s left for today are the test stages for the 1st-year students… which doesn't really concern me. But I do know that your brother, Nayuki-chan intends to support Team Irinatsu and Team Shiki by turning up for their performances though. ^^; 

Tsumugi: I see… I’ll check with Yuki on her plans for today and come back to you shortly about lunch. 

Tora: Okay, I’ll wait for your response then. ^_^ 

Setting aside her mobile device, Nayuki Tsumugi threw the blankets off her body and stepped out of bed. Slipping into the furry slippers that she wore at home to keep her feet warm during cold days, Nayuki Tsumugi padded out of the room she shared with her twin to go in search of her elder twin. Eventually, she found her twin bustling about in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her. 

“Good morning, Yuki.” Tsumugi greeted in her usual lethargic tone of voice. 

“Good morning, Tsumugi. Have you had a good rest last night?” Yuki beams in response, as she glanced towards her sister who is still dressed in the white frilly nightdress. 

"Yes, I did sleep well considering I'm awake before noon. By the way, the trip to Nippori Textile Town later is still on, right?" Tsumugi inquires, blinking her sleep away from her eyes. 

"Right, about that… we aren't going to Nippori today. They recently revised their operating hours, so now they are no longer opening on Sunday. As such, we would be swinging by the Tokyu Hands flagship store for the restocking of our fabrics instead. Our fabrics inventory is kind of running low already, so we definitely need to stock up on the fabrics before the fashion design competition begins." Nayuki Yuki responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Oh, okay, and what time do you intend to set off for the Tokyu Hands flagship store then? I assumed it’s the Shibuya branch?” Tsumugi asks, again - this time pressing for the details. 

“Yes, we are going to visit the Shibuya branch. It opens at 10am, so I was thinking of setting off about 9.15am. It takes 30 minutes to arrive via train, and we do need to walk about 15 minutes to reach the train station. So, I think you’d best start getting ready before you caused a delay in my plans for today.” Nayuki Yuki said to her twin sister, eyeing the nightdress still on the person of her sister. 

“... I’ll go and get changed right away.” Tsumugi followed Yuki’s sight to land on her own dress attire as she sighed and headed back to the bedroom for a change in attire. And then, she went on to go through her morning routine in the powder room before joining her twin at the dining table for breakfast. 

"Where's mom and dad?" Tsumugi inquires when she finally noticed the absence of their parents. 

“Supermarket… mom intends to buy bulky items like rice supply for the next 2 months, and laundry powder in 10kg sizing so she had roped dad in to help her with the groceries transport.” Yuki shrugged her response nonchalantly. 

"I see… and what other plans do you have for today? Since you specifically warned me about getting ready on time - I'm assuming you have other plans in mind for today?" Tsumugi prompted, thinking about a certain gray-eyed teen still awaiting her text response on the other end of an ongoing text message correspondence. 

"Yes, it's Shuu's mother's birthday today. So, we were thinking of eating out for lunch… since his mother still has to work later this afternoon so dinner is not possible for today." Yuki responded, and for her benefits and convenience - the lunch session is going to be taking place in the Shibuya district. 

"Ah… I see and after lunch? Would you be going on a date with Kuga afterward?" Tsumugi prompted yet again. 

"Erm… I don't think so? I mean, after lunch, Shuu obviously has to send his mom back home to prepare for her afternoon shift at work. And then, I believe Shuu was going to stand-in for the pianist over at the piano cafe this evening. The piano cafe boss called him asking a favor last night, apparently their resident pianist has called in sick for today." Yuki responded. 

"Okay… so, I'm supposed to grab lunch somewhere in the area while waiting for you to rejoin me after your scheduled lunch session with your boyfriend and his mom, is that right?" Nayuki Tsumugi double-confirmed as she flicked her eyes over to where her twin sat and said. 

"Yes, well… that was the plan. Unless you have something else in mind?" Nayuki Yuki meets eyes with her twin, as she asks back in return. 

“Not exactly, while it is a tad boring but I supposed I can roll with that plan of yours.” Tsumugi shrugged, feigning nonchalant as she answered her elder twin inquiry while inwardly working out a plan to fit Toraishi into them. 

Private chat between Toraishi Izumi and Nayuki Tsumugi, 7th of October 2018, 9am

Tsumugi: Tora, about lunch… do you mind meeting up in the Shibuya district? =^..^=

Tora: Shibuya? I thought - you girls are going to Nippori for the fabrics shopping? (⊙_☉)

Tsumugi: There’s a change of plans, the textile town in Nippori changed their business hours as such they are no longer operating on Sundays. But since we do need to replenish our fabrics urgently, we shall venture into the flagship store of Tokyu Hands for that purpose. ┐( ˘_˘)┌ 

Tora: I see… Tokyu Hands in Shibuya, is it the same store that we had the little collision incident that ended up with us swapping our phones, the other time? (❛ᴗ❛๑ )

Tsumugi: Yes, it is. (❛ᴗ❛๑ )

Tora: I see ^_^ Shibuya works for me, I can just occupy myself in the area until you are ready to meet me for lunch. Just buzz me whenever you are done with your fabric shopping, I could come by and pick you up from the Tokyu Hands building. 

PS: Erm… it wouldn’t be an issue for me to pick you up, right? 

Tsumugi: I don't think that's going to be an issue if you avoid coming by before Yuki left… wait for my text before you dropped by. Yuki has lunch plans with Kuga-kun and his mother, I'll buzz you when they left for their lunch. And then, you can come and pick me up. Of course, you can also choose to pick me up while they're still around, but that would mean having my elder brother knows about our lunch meet-up. I'm quite sure Yuki would tell him if she knew about it… and to be honest, I do not fancy the idea of sitting through yet another nagging session from onii-chan about the dozen reasons why it wouldn't be advisable to date you. =_=;

Tora: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I see your point, I don’t think I wish to incur the wrath of Nayuki-chan too. 

PS: Nayuki-chan nagged at you about the idea of dating me? 

Tsumugi: To be exact, I think he meant it in the general aspects of his disapproval towards the idea of me dating anyone that's a playboy, or a womanizer. You just happen to be a convenient example.

Tora: I see… ^^; and what are your thoughts about the idea of dating in general then? What are the types of guys that you would consider dating? 

Tsumugi: … No idea because I have never given the topic much thought before. 

Tora: Fair enough, and what about your prospective partner in life then? I'm sure you would have some ideas on the type of partners you would like to marry in the future… 

Tsumugi: Well… that I do have a vague idea about, but is there a reason why you’re asking me about them? 

Tora: Pure curiosity… 

PS: You may choose not to answer, but I was hoping that you might be inclined to indulge my curiosity on the subject. ^^; 

Tsumugi: Hmm… someone who can cook me meals since I can't cook anything without burning down the kitchen for starters. And then, someone who will allow me to sleep in whenever I like(?) and respect my love for fashion design… I supposed. Of course, if the person can be my exclusive model for the clothes that I designed would be a bonus. 

Tora: Lol… so, you are looking for a stay-at-home husband while you worked?

Tsumugi: I wouldn’t say that… all I wanted was just some guy who wouldn’t expect me to be the perfect little housewife because I am most definitely not the typical housewife material. ┐(´-｀)┌

Tora: I’m sure with time you would find the one that suits you best. Alright, I’ll see you later for lunch in Shibuya. Buzz me whenever you’re ready to go for lunch and I’ll drop by to collect you from the front of the Tokyu Hands building. ^_^ 

Tsumugi: Sure, I’ll see you for lunch then. (❀ ◠‿◠ )

Group-chat of Seasonal Gossip Nests [Takafumi, Shiki, Irinatsu, Kasugano] - 7th of October 2018, 12pm

Takafumi: ¬‿¬

Shiki: (C_C) 

Kasugano: (－ლ)

Irinatsu: ... Did I enter a twilight zone or something? What on earth is it with you guys and the emoticons messages? ಠ_๏)

Shiki: Pardon, I’m just trying to show my confusion about Chiaki’s reaction... and what exactly brought it on... ^^; 

Kasugano: I’m just trying to show my exasperation at how busy my phone is – for today. =_=;

Takafumi: In my defense, I was just wondering if anyone of you had noticed the jittery state that Ryo was in for this entire morning? 

Shiki: Eh? Was he? I didn’t exactly notice ^^; 

Kasugano: Fuyusawa-kun does seem a tad preoccupied earlier during the morning meeting, but I wasn't sure if that counts towards jittery though. 

Irinatsu: Nope, I didn't notice at all... and on that account, I often wonder how you managed to read Ryo-chin's mood. In my opinion, Ryo-chin only has a single expression – which people would dub it Poker Face, I believed.

Takafumi: *Wave hands in the air* Hello, a childhood friend of Ryo here, remember? Anyway, he has been darting looks at the timing for like umpteen times now. And there's still 2.5 hours away until Anko-chan would arrive. Regardless, I have basically passed on whichever paperwork I could think of to him as an attempt to keep him occupied but I am running out of things that I could make him do to keep him busy. =_=;

Kasugano: Hmm... his students are slated to perform after lunch at 2pm. Tell him to go check in on his students then, hopefully, that would distract him for a bit. While on the subject, Shiki... is the pseudo parents still in school? 

Shiki: Nope, they had left the school grounds shortly after brunch. There's somewhere they intend to stop by before heading over to the Ootori family residence in Shinozaki, Edogawa. 

Kasugano: Good, I can safely go and grab my lunch now then. Any one of you, need anything from the cafeteria? 

Irinatsu: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Kasuga-chan is really going out of his way to avoid crossing paths with the OtoHoshi couple it seems, and while on the subject... @Taka, are you aware that your cousin is now attached? XD

PS: Kasuga-chan, grab me a turkey breast sandwich – will you? I'll pay you back shortly. 

Takafumi: O-O Really? I’m not quite sure, I haven’t exactly been keeping tabs on him... where did you hear that? 

PS: Thanks for your offer, Kasugano but I'm good. I brought bento lunch today. ^_^

Irinatsu: I heard it from Akane-chan, who in turn, heard the information from the 2nd-year cohort. ^^; 

Takafumi: I see... then I reckon it must be true then. ┐(´-｀)┌

Irinatsu: You’re not curious about who it was that’s dating your cousin? 

Takafumi: Nope, our families are estranged from one another. It isn't as though my opinions on his relationship outtake will matter to him. 

Irinatsu: I see… and here I was thinking that if you go around the school grounds now, you might be able to see that cousin of yours holding the hands of that beau of his as they go around the school. They seem to be showing giving a couple a tour of the school grounds, I reckon the couple is the parents of the boy that your cousin is dating. Interestingly enough, the couple doesn't seem to be local as the tour was conducted in a foreign language. 

Takafumi: =_= How do you know that? You aren’t shadowing them, are you? If you are, kindly stop now…

Irinatsu: Nope, I’m not exactly shadowing them - I just passed them on the corridor-way earlier, and because the language sounds unfamiliar so I stop to listen closely for a bit is all. I’m actually off to go in search of my students to give them a prep talk, not that they actually need it, but oh well~ ┐(´-｀)┌

The star-teams are all doing their test stages in the Ayanagi Grand Hall this year, while the normal candidate teams are still doing their test stages at the outdoor special stages with the concession of being able to shift into the small hall should the weather take a turn for the worse this year. While the performance block for the star-teams is relatively spaced out, there are bound to be overlap in performing time allotted for the teams performing in the grand hall and the teams performing at the outdoor special stages. 

Unlike the newcomers' debut performance stage, the test stages during the Ayanagi Festival – the students' performance are graded by the turnout of the audiences they managed to get in for their performance. So, the members of the Kao Council need not be present during the performance to conduct grading. That was ultimately the reason why Fuyusawa Ryo could afford to facilitate a campus tour for Anko and to allow a meeting between his friends and Anko to take place while his own students are performing in the Ayanagi Grand Hall. 

Although, the time slated for Fudo Anko to arrive is around 2.30pm Fuyusawa Ryo, somehow, found himself waiting by the security booth of the Ayanagi Academy stationed near the school gate by the time 2pm struck. After visiting his students and gave them a prep talk as they were preparing for their performance backstage at the Ayanagi Grand Hall, the aquamarine-haired teen had already completed his scheduled routine inspection around the school an hour ahead. 

Since the schedule inspection took place once every two hours - Fuyusawa can’t go back to patrolling so soon after he just cleared the area under his inspection route. Therefore, once the aquamarine-haired teen had exhausted everything he could have done to occupy his time - Fuyusawa Ryo found himself heading for the school gate and stood vigil by the side of the security booth instead as he waited for his female friend’s arrival. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh… I meant to cover Anko's visit to Ayanagi entirely in this chapter, but shit happens and TenGawa took up a good whole chunk towards the front part of this chapter ^^; No choice, RYNKO would have to wait for the next chapter^^; 
> 
> Regardless, I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter XD See you next time ^_^


	170. Fudo Anko and her first visit to the Ayanagi Academy, Part 2…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ right, so in this chapter Anko finally meet the members of S3 Kao Kai XD   
Also, OtoHoshi paid a visit to Yumiko's apartment :P  
I hope everyone enjoy the chapter XD   
I'm off to work on the next one ^^

When Fudo Anko managed to find her way from the cafe her father owns in the Kanda district to the infamous Ayanagi Academy, she wasn’t expecting to find her aquamarine-haired friend already standing at their designated meeting spot waiting for her arrival. 

“Oh… Ryo-kun, I wasn’t late - was I?” Fudo Anko started, looking a tad flustered when she approached her friend hesitantly. 

Fuyusawa Ryo blinked, the sound of his potential girl-friend jolted him out from his deep thoughts. Turning towards the girl with orange-brown hair, the aquamarine-haired teen shakes his head in response as he said with a small smile tugging on his lips. "No, Anko - you weren't late. I was the early one."

“Oh good… I was worried that I was late, considering this is the first time I was visiting - I had to legit refer to the Google maps while I try to find my way over from the cafe.” Fudo Anko said in a sheepish tone of voice. 

"Ah… I apologized; I should have the insight to pick you up instead of letting you find your own way over." Fuyusawa Ryo apologized promptly after hearing Anko's response, the idea of even checking if his friend knows the way to the Ayanagi Academy didn't even occur to him before. He had assumed Anko knows the way over to his school based on the sheer fact that Anko's cousin - Fudo Akane is studying in the same school as he is. 

"It's fine, you are busy and with the use of Google maps - it's not that hard to find my way over. Although, I did make a few wrong turns during the journey but it's no issues. Come on, weren't you going to give me a tour around the school grounds?" Fudo Anko said, stashing her mobile device back into the pocket of her skirt as she glanced up at her friend - Fuyusawa Ryo, and waited for the teen to start moving. 

"Alright, first things first - you have to register your name on the visitors log-book over here." Fuyusawa then turns the visitor log-book placed on the counter of the security booth towards Anko's direction and handed the girl a pen to fill up the details in the log-book. 

Once Anko had filled up the details required in the visitor’s log-book, Fuyusawa Ryo then leads Anko further into the school grounds. “Welcome to Ayanagi Academy. The path on the left will lead to the middle school division, while the path on the right leads to the high school division. If you continue straight ahead - you would reach the school’s administration building, otherwise known to the general school population as the Kao Council building.” 

Fudo Anko was vaguely aware that she's gaping at the sight that meets her eyes, but she couldn't exactly help it. The school grounds are huge, it's literally triple the size of her own school. 

"Anko, are you alright?" Fuyusawa Ryo prompted when he realized that the girl was practically gaping and spacing out after taking her first good look at the school grounds. 

"Erm... yes, I mean... I know the school is hugely based on what I'd heard from Akane before... but I wasn't expecting it to be this humongous?" Fudo Anko blinked as she slowly comes back to her senses, and glance towards the direction of the aquamarine-haired teen who has especially taken time out from his duties to show her around the campus grounds. 

"I see… well, there is more for you to see. Where do you wish to start? The middle school division grounds or the high school division grounds?" Fuyusawa inquires and later added that the Ayanagi Festival is a combined event that mobilized both the middle and high school division at the same time. 

"If it's possible, can we tour the grounds in a clockwise direction?" Anko responded she figured that since it's a tour - she might as well tour the entire grounds instead of just focusing on one part of the school. 

"Sure, if that's what you wished to do. We shall start off with the path on the left then." Fuyusawa Ryo nodded and directed them towards the middle school division grounds instead. 

Fuyusawa Ryo was showing Anko the outdoor amphitheater that has been cordoned off with its fate undecided when they chanced upon the figure of Shiki Toma napping on the audiences' stand. With eyebrows twitching in annoyance, Fuyusawa Ryo indicated for Anko to wait for a second. 

And then, the aquamarine-haired teen stalked towards his auburn-haired friend, called out his friend's name and waited with his arms crossed over his chest with barely concealed irritation. It wasn't obvious before, but upon reaching where Shiki was napping - Fuyusawa was briefly thrown off-guard when he sighted the 2-3 cats laying atop his friend's person. One of the cats, in particular, was curling up atop his friend's belly. Inwardly, Fuyusawa wonders how on earth Shiki still managed to nap with all that extra weight on his person. 

“Oh… Ryo, what are you doing here?” Shiki Toma blinked as he sat up slowly, carefully removing the cat taking up residence on his person before asking his friend innocently in response. 

“I thought, that should be my question for you. What do you think you’re doing here… and with these cats hanging all over you?!” Fuyusawa Ryo gritted out with a look of disapproval at his friend. 

“I’m napping, what else do you think I’m doing?” Shiki blinked innocently up at his aquamarine-haired as he responded. 

"... I know you're napping, and I'm not even going to point out the fact that you've been slacking in your job, again. But can't you at least napped somewhere that members of the public wouldn't be chancing upon? And while on the subject, where did these cats come from anyway?" Fuyusawa Ryo rolls his eyes, before turning towards the bemused looking female friend of his standing a few steps away from them and calls out for the girl's attention. 

"To answer your question, I could hardly care less about who would chance upon me napping here. To be honest, outside of Hoshitani Yuuta, I really don't think there's anyone else who likes to hang out in this part of the school. As for the cats, I don't know where they came from too… for all I know, they are just strays that wander into the school grounds and decides to take up refuge here." Shiki Toma shrugged his response nonchalantly. And during the time Shiki was responding to his aquamarine-haired friend's inquiry, the girl who has been observing them from the side-lines has started to approach them with an expression that seems to be a mix between amusement and bemusement. 

“Anko, may I have the honor to present you - Shiki Toma. My friend, and the resident procrastinator of the Kao Council.” Fuyusawa then gestured towards Shiki, as he introduced the auburn-haired teen to Fudo Anko, his potential girl-friend. 

“Shiki, this is my friend - Fudo Anko.”Turning back to Shiki, the aquamarine-haired teen repeated the procedures by introducing Anko to his auburn-haired friend. 

“Oh~ so you are the infamous Anko-chan that thawed the icy facade of our resident frosty prince.” Shiki Toma grinned as he addressed Anko cheekily after being forcefully dragged out from his cat-nap for the day. 

“Infamous? Am I really that famous among your friends?” Anko seems a little amused by the idea as she turns towards the aquamarine-haired teen and asks. 

“No idea, for all I know, your fame might have come from Akane’s ridiculous way of addressing me. After all, these guys have been shipping us for as long as I could recall…” Fuyusawa Ryo rolls his eyes in response. Before, he added as an afterthought as a response to Shiki’s earlier remark. “While on the subject, do I even want to know where that moniker of frosty prince came from?” 

“That’s the moniker bestowed upon you by the female population of the middle-school division.” Shiki Toma shrugged as he flashed a grin towards his aquamarine-haired friend in response. 

Fuyusawa didn't linger on at the amphitheater area for long, he left soon after with Anko in tow - continuing the tour around the campus grounds. Shiki, who was left behind at the amphitheater area wasted no time in dropping a new line of text into the GC of the gossip nest he had created initially to discuss tactics on how they could knock Ryo off the pedestal, which had since then evolved into a place whereby they gossip over their aquamarine-haired friend. 

Group-chat of the Gossip Nests [Shiki, Shion, Irina-chan, Chiaki] - 7th of October 2018, 3pm

Shiki: ♡＾▽＾♡ Guess what?!

Shion: What? 

Shiki: I just came across Ryo and the maiden that melted his heart XD

Irina-chan: Oh~ XD Are you saying that you’d met the infamous Anko-chan already? XD

Shiki: Yep! XD I was napping at the amphitheater audiences stand, and then I woke up to find Ryo standing over me with a look of disapproval on his face. I have no idea what was going through the mind of Ryo, but it seems after some debate he decides to introduce me to Anko-chan who has been observing our interaction from the side-lines. XD

Shion: Shiki, your students are to perform soon. Do you have any words of encouragement for them? 

PS: I’m in the backstage area of the grand hall, so if you have any words of encouragement for your students - I can help to pass the message along. 

Shiki: Eh? Erm… just wish them luck from me, I guess… ^^;

The second person Fuyusawa and Anko chanced upon during their campus tour is Chiaki Takafumi, the gray-haired member of the Kao Council was sighted with a dozen box of octopus balls snacks in hand. 

"What are you doing with so many snacks in hand?" Fuyusawa Ryo could not help but inquired when he came across his childhood friend frowning at the boxes of snacks in his arms, completely at a loss of what to do. 

“Ryo… and is this young lady here, the cousin of Fudo Akane, perhaps?” Chiaki Takafumi glances up at his friend but didn’t respond immediately. Instead, he turns his eyes towards the girl that was walking with his friend and asks about the girl’s identity. 

“Yes, Fudo Akane’s my cousin. I’m Fudo Anko, it’s nice to meet you.” Fudo Anko smiles her response towards the gray-haired teen and did a self-introduction this time, instead of waiting for her friend to introduce her. 

“Ah… a pleasure to meet you at last, Anko-chan. I’m the childhood buddy of this guy here, Chiaki Takafumi at your service.” 

“Takafumi, don’t change the subject. Why do you have so many octopuses' balls snacks with you?” Fuyusawa Ryo rolls his eyes as he pressed for an explanation, based on his understanding of his friend’s taste - octopus balls isn’t even a favorite snack of the teen, so it makes no sense for his friend to be seen having so many snack boxes in hands that comprises of the same type of snacks. 

"These belong to my little brother and sister; my parents somehow decides to bring them in for a look at the infamous Ayanagi Academy where I'm studying in." Chiaki Takafumi sighed aloud as he said. 

“Oh… and where are they now?” Fuyusawa prompted next, the last thing that he needs now is to be seen by Takafumi’s parents. 

"Ayanagi Grand Hall - they got interested in seeing how the one-act play of Macbeth would be like and went over to watch the upcoming performances put up by Team Shiki. And since food and drinks aren't allowed in the Grand Hall, they dumped their snacks load in my arms and ran off." Chiaki Takafumi deadpans in response. 

“I see… hopefully, they would still remember they had an armful load of snacks with you and wouldn’t buy more later when they returned.” Fuyusawa Ryo smirked as he clapped his friend lightly on the back before leading Anko to where the Ayanagi Grand Hall is situated - the Ayanagi performing arts center. 

"This is the performing arts center of the Ayanagi Academy. In this center, it holds all our performing venues including the Ayanagi Grand Hall where Akane and his teammates would be performing shortly. Would you like to pay them a visit backstage?" Fuyusawa inquires, offering Anko a chance to have a look at how the backstage area looks like. 

"Eh? Can that be done? Isn't the backstage usually considered an area with restricted access?" Anko could not help but asks in surprise. 

"Usually that would be the case, but today we can make an exception to the rule," Fuyusawa commented in response. 

"Would that bring unwarranted troubles to you though? I can wait until after his team performance to meet him if granting me backstage access is going to inconvenience you with the bureaucratic issues." Anko responded, leaving the decision in her friend's capable hands. 

"... In that case, we shall wait until the end of the performance then." Fuyusawa Ryo pondered over the situation for a bit and eventually decided to leave it as it is. Not that he was worried about the paperwork to come if he decides to bring unauthorized personnel with him as he accesses the backstage area, instead, he's more concerned about the possibility of Akane's unwarranted addressing of him as 'cousin-in-law' again. 

While Fudo Akane tends to address him by the term ‘Fuyufuyu-senpai’ in school… whenever the teen sighted him in the companionship of Anko, the term of address would definitely switch over to the ‘cousin-in-law’ that causes him to face-palm on an auto-reflex. 

During the period whereby Fudo Anko was touring the grounds of the Ayanagi Academy under the lead of Fuyusawa Ryo, and in-process meeting the rest of the members on the present Kao Council… Hoshitani Yuuta and his boyfriend, Ootori Itsuki has just alighted from the Shinozaki train station that the Shinjuku line service served. 

“Yuu-chan, so have you got any concrete ideas on what to get for your aunt Yumiko yet?” Ootori Itsuki inquires, as they tapped their transport card and exited from the gantry gate of the train station. 

“Yes… I was thinking about some kitchen-wares. Is there anywhere around this area where such items could be procured?” Hoshitani Yuuta then turns towards his boyfriend and asks, seeing as the town of Shinozaki in the Edogawa ward of Tokyo is the ‘hometown’ of his boyfriend. 

"Hmm… well, if you are just looking for practicality and not for an aesthetic look. I supposed DAISO would work?" Ootori Itsuki suggested, it isn't as though there are shopping malls in the Shinozaki district. While the surrounding area near the train station isn't exactly what people would be considered as a shopping paradise, it is still good for daily necessities. 

“DAISO would do, please lead the way - Itsuki.” Hoshitani Yuuta smiles in response to his boyfriend, he intends to get his aunt Yumiko some household kitchenware for her aunt’s new apartment. 

Upon entering the DAISO store, Yuuta was stunned by the size of the store. And during the time whereby Yuuta was gaping at the interior of the store, Ootori Itsuki had reached to collect a basket for their shopping use. 

“Come on, Yuu-chan… the kitchenware and household items are in this direction.” Ootori said, expertly leading his beau towards the designated area where the aisles that held the various household items and kitchen-ware are located. 

The kitchen-ware corner is rather comprehensive, it started from bowls and plates made from ceramic to wooden chopsticks, fork and spoons collection. They also have a section dedicated to bento boxes, and supplies for bento preparation work. Of course, needless to say, the section also comes complete with a range of teacups and teapots as well as mugs. The mugs come in different materials, for different purposes. They have the glass tumblers for alcohol, porcelain mug, and saucer set for coffee and tea use, the microwavable mug is also available. 

Yuuta picked out a box of assorted mugs in a pack of 8, that would be a good house-warming gift for his aunt. And then, he added a couple of porcelain bowls and plates into the shopping basket, followed by a pack of chopsticks set, some soup spoons, fork and spoon set. Basically, Yuuta grabs everything he thinks would come in handy for the kitchen area and dump them into the shopping basket his boyfriend had picked out. It's probably a good thing that DAISO is a value store, so the items aren't costly at all. 

While Yuuta went around the aisle picking up items for his aunt’s kitchen, Ootori Itsuki was picking up some cookie cutters that might come in handy for the bento preparation work. Next, he picked out some snacks comprising of cookies and drinks - from the fridge of the DAISO store. Upon his boyfriend’s questioning look, Ootori shrugged and said. 

“Well… considering that your aunt just moves into the apartment yesterday night. She might not have expected to have guests over the very next day, and thus - there is a high chance of her not having anything around to serve us when we decided to pop in for an unexpected visit. Thus, I thought we should at least prepare snacks and drinks for our own consumption?” 

“Fair point, I’m about done - are you?” Yuuta prompted, gazing at the nearly overflown shopping basket and shifted his questioning gaze upon his boyfriend. 

"Of course, come on - to the cashier it is then." Ootori nodded before leading the way towards the queue for the cashier counters, and during the payment - Ootori didn't fight Yuuta on the right to pay for the items purchased. Considering that 80% of the items in the shopping basket are meant to be a house-warming gift for Aunt Yumiko on Yuuta's part, Ootori allows his boyfriend to pay for the purchases this time around. 

From the Shinozaki branch of the DAISO outlet, it was about 7 minutes' walk to the low-rise apartment named ‘The Cavern’. 

“So, which floor is your aunt’s apartment?” Ootori inquires, holding on to the bags of items they had purchased from the DAISO outlet. 

"Level 2, unit 202." Yuuta refers to the address listed on his last chat with his aunt Yumiko and responded. 

"Let's hope she's at home, considering you didn't inform her in advance about wanting to drop by for a visit to see how she has settled in." Ootori Itsuki commented as he pressed the button for level two in the tiny elevator only big enough to handle 4 passengers at one time. 

Hoshino Yumiko has just finished cleaning up the apartment by hand when she heard the doorbell to her apartment unit sounded. Raising an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, Yumiko inwardly wonders if she has invited anyone over and forgotten all about it when she woke this morning. So, leaving the bucket of water and the mop where it was - in the middle of the hall; the 45-year-old headed for the front door of the apartment to pull it open. 

"Yuu-chan, Ootori-kun?! What are you two doing here? Good gosh, I look like a mess… please do come in, and change into these slippers. I just mopped the floor, so it's a tad slippery - so watch your steps." Hoshino Yumiko hurried to usher her uninvited guests into the apartment unit after she managed to locate some hotel use disposable slippers for Ootori and Yuuta to change into in the entryway of the apartment unit. 

“Yes, we can see that… do you need help?” Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped as he inquires, as his eyes landed on the bucket of water sitting in the hallway with the mop in it. 

“Oh no, it’s fine… I’m already done cleaning. I just haven’t had the chance to discard the filthy water yet.” Hoshino Yumiko waved off Ootori’s suggestion to help and shepherd them deeper into the apartment to where her dining area was. 

“Right, I apologized for our impromptu visit - but Yuu-chan was saying about how he wanted to swing by and check in on you before we headed over to my parents’ for our routine dinner session. Oh, and we went to get you some kitchen supplies from the DAISO store before coming by too - Yuu-chan was saying that you didn’t have any kitchen supplies of your own yet.” Ootori said, as he hoists the bag of items, they had bought from the DAISO outlet and placed it onto the solid wood dining table in the dining area of the apartment unit. 

"Oh yes, I definitely haven't had the time to go stock up on kitchen-wares yet… it's a good thing the apartment came with a full-size fridge, and the washer unit already. At least, I needn't fret over the size of such bulky equipment. The cleaning tools also come together with the apartment so at least I already had the cleaning tools on hand, albeit, it wasn't what I preferred using but I can make do with them until I have the time to get in a vacuum cleaner. But really, you guys should have informed me about the intention to drop by before - by coming by unannounced, I literally have nothing available to serve you." Hoshino Yumiko said, looking quite embarrassed… her fridge is still 3/4 empty. What she has in there are just some microwavable sandwiches she had bought with her yesterday when she moved in. 

Yumiko had bought those in with her because she knew the apartment comes equipped with the microwave oven unit, so at the very least she could use it to heat up microwavable sandwiches for her own consumption until she went kitchen-ware shopping. Yesterday was a hectic day, so her meals are settled out from takeaway containers with disposable condiments and cutlery sets. Of course, she had washed and rinsed the disposable fork and spoon intending to reuse them for today’s food since she has yet to go shopping for kitchen utensils. 

"Don't worry, we anticipated such a situation to occur so we brought in our own snacks and drinks. Yuu-chan even bought you a box of assorted mugs for your kitchen, alongside some essential bowls, plates, and kitchen utensils." Ootori Itsuki smiles in response, as he starts to unveil the items in the DAISO shopping bag for Hoshino Yumiko to take a look at them. 

"Oh, Yuu-chan… you shouldn't have, how much do these items cost? I'll reimburse you." Hoshino Yumiko then turns towards her silent nephew who seems to have been using the time to take in the interior of her rental apartment unit and hug the teen. 

"It's fine, Mama Miko~ these items are from DAISO so it really doesn't cost much. You can just treat them as a house-warming gifts from us. Oh, and while I did get you some cooking utensils from DAISO - I've been told by Itsuki that due to the cheap quality they don't last quite as long. So, when you've got time - do get some quality ones with proper branding from the departmental stores or kitchen-ware stores. For now, DAISO cooking utensils can serve as a temporary means to cook your meals." Yuuta then shifted his eyes away from the decor of the unit and onto his aunt, who also serves as his secondary maternal figure during his childhood days. 

"Yes, well… the saucepan isn't up to par because the material is thin, so if you boil anything other than water in it - it would wear out before long. The frying pan, on the other hand, is more useful in my opinion but I would still recommend you to get a better-quality cooking-wares. Let me know if you need any recommendations, I believe I still have the notes my mom left for my reference around when I first did my kitchen-ware shopping." Ootori Itsuki responded, as he took everything out of the shopping bags and removed the cookie cutters from the items since those belong to him and not part of the house-warming gifts set. 

The purplish-white haired teen then folded the two shopping bags neatly into squares and set them aside on the dining table. The dining table is a long rectangular table made out of solid wood that is actually big enough to seat six people at one time. Although, right now, the table is being set for four people with four matching wooden dining chairs, two chairs on each side of the table. 

“So, Mama Miko… how well have you gotten settled in here?” Yuuta asks, finally having seen enough of the interior that wasn’t obstructing his view since he stepped into the apartment unit. 

"Hmm… more or less I've gotten settled in. Now, it's just down to the little things like getting the kitchen and pantry stocked up, oh, and to actually get in the cleaning tools that I prefer. But other than that, the rest is more or less ready." Yumiko responded brightly to her nephew, she didn't have time to go shopping for cleaning equipment, and kitchen-wares yesterday. But things she would need in the bathroom, she had definitely gotten them ready yesterday evening when she swings by the convenience store to pick up her microwavable food. 

Now though, with the housewarming gifts set she had received from her nephew, Yuu-chan… it seems she could finally start getting in fresh ingredients from the supermarket to cook her meals instead of making do with microwavable food. It looks like a trip to the supermarket for groceries shopping is in order later this evening. Hoshino Yumiko thought to herself. 

"That's definitely good to know, do you mind if I did some snooping in the rooms? Those are the only place I haven't quite managed to see yet." Yuuta then asks, curiosity burning in the depths of his eyes. 

“...Why do I get the feeling that you are going to whine if I said no to your request?” Hoshino Yumiko snorted as she commented wryly upon the look on her nephew’s face. 

“Mama Miko~” Yuuta promptly started to pout at his aunt’s words, which causes Yumiko to roll her eyes before she starts bringing her nephew into the two rooms to have a look at how she decided to decorate them. 

The first room Hoshino Yumiko showed Yuuta is the room she had picked out as her bedroom; they accessed the room directly from the balcony that was shared between the dining area and the second room of the apartment unit. From the balcony sliding doorway, Yuuta was given a clear view of the room at one glance. 

There's a desk stationed directly across the doorway that leads from the dining area to the room, a few steps away from the desk - Yumiko had set up a cozy corner with the two sofa armchair that was part of the pastel blue sofa set that Ootori Itsuki had gifted her from his extra furniture inventory listings. In between the two-sofa armchair, was a round accent table that she had gotten at a cheap rate a second-hand dealer on the FB Marketplace. Directly next to the cozy corner, was where the in-built wardrobe closet and storage cabinet of the room was situated. Across from the cozy corner, a double-bed that can comfortably fit two people was sandwiched between two night-stand with storage drawers.

“Okay, I assumed you’d picked this room as your bedroom… since this is the bedroom - what did you do with the other room that faces the corridor way?” Yuuta mused aloud, as he admires the decor theme for the bedroom. To go along with the pastel blue armchair, his aunt had used matching color tone for the bed-sheets of the double bed alongside the carpet that sits at the bottom of the bed. 

“Hmm… the other room is a mixture of every purpose. Come along and see it for yourself.” Yumiko grinned as she starts leading her nephew out from the doorway of her bedroom and stepped out into the hallway through the door that separated the DK area from the entrance hall area. 

In the room that has its window facing the common corridor, Yumiko had set up the room to be a versatile space for entertaining guests and housing guests at the same time. The first thing Yuuta noticed upon looking into the room was a stretch of bookshelves that holds the vast collection of books of his aunt, to the left of the room - a desk sat right below the window and to its side, a moderate sizing TV console unit was stationed. There isn't a TV unit on the TV console yet, but since the TV console is in the room… Yuuta supposed his aunt would be getting in a TV unit soon enough. 

About 1-2 meters away from the TV console unit was a small coffee table unit atop of a light-colored rug, that complimented the pastel blue fabric two-seater couch unit that used to belong in Ootori Itsuki's spare bedroom. It seems Yumiko had separated the sofa set by splitting them up, the armchair units have been utilized and placed in the next room creating a cozy corner where she could comfortably curl up with a book in hand on a lazy Sunday afternoon, or before bedtime. 

While the two-seater couch has been placed in front of the coffee table, and TV console unit making it an ideal corner for a day of relaxation or purely to entertain guests. And then, on the right side of the room - on one side there's an in-built wardrobe and storage cabinet space. To the side of the wardrobe closet space, a twin bed with bed-frame in the color tone of black sat nestled in between two black nightstand tables creating a sleeping corner for any guest that might need a place to nap comfortably. 

"I see that there's a TV console without a TV unit… are you planning on getting - a TV unit for the room?" Yuuta turns towards his aunt and inquires. 

“Actually, I already made the purchase - but they don’t do delivery on Sundays, so it’s going to arrive only on Monday.” Yumiko shrugged as she responded. While she didn’t care much for a TV unit, she had a TV in her studio apartment in Melbourne, so it feels weird to not have one in her apartment in Tokyo. Albeit, she made sure to get a 16-inch LCD TV unit instead of the bigger sizing TV unit. That way, she could utilize the remaining spacing on the TV console unit by putting up some decoration pieces she had from her days spent in Melbourne. 

“Ah… I see, right… would you be inviting mom and Yumi-nee over once you get this place ready for visitors?” Yuuta, upon stepping out from the room, turns towards his aunt to ask in curiosity. He had managed to get a tour of the apartment by swinging by for an impromptu visit with his boyfriend in tow… but he’s certain that his mother and sister would be interested in seeing the new abode picked out by his aunt, as well. 

“Of course, your mom will never let me live it down if I didn’t show her the apartment once it’s ready for visitors. The last time she was only shown the pictures of the apartment, but she will never be satisfied unless she gets to see the actual place and I would also like to hear what Yumi has to say about the versatile space I had created out from her advice.” Yumiko responded with a nod, although she’d grimaced for a bit when she noted her attire of choice. 

Hoshino Yumiko was presently dressed in a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt, not exactly ideal for guests… but she wasn't expecting anyone to turn up for the day and because she initially has the idea to clean up the apartment since the place was left in a vacant state for the past one month. Thus, quite a lot of dust has gathered - in particular in places where the eyes cannot see. 

“Why~ Itsuki, you didn’t wait for me to start munching on the snacks!” Yuuta pouted when he headed back into the DK area of the apartment to find his boyfriend already munching on the snacks, they had purchased from the DAISO outlet earlier. 

“Yes well… I wasn’t sure how long you are going to be touring the rooms, so I thought to get the party started first.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he responded, he had utilized the few plates Yuuta had gotten from the DAISO outlet as well as the mugs. Albeit, he only rinsed and washed three of the mugs and the plates he was going to use to hold the snacks. 

"I should get changed first." Hoshino Yumiko then said as she left her nephew with Ootori sitting in her dining area of the apartment while she hides in her room to change into a more presentable attire. 

While Yumiko went off to get changed, Ootori starts asking Yuuta about the decor of the rooms. He didn’t join in for the tour because he didn’t wish to intrude on Yumiko’s private domain, it is one thing for Yuuta to have a peek into the rooms but totally another when it comes down to him - who is not related to the lady. Since one of the rooms is bound to be the private bedroom of Hoshino Yumiko, Ootori didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of getting a peek into a lady’s room. So, he decides to leave it to his boyfriend to explore while he checks out the washroom and bathroom facility instead. And since there is only so much one could find in the bathroom facility, Ootori soon return to the kitchen area and did some inspection of his own before deciding to wash out the plates and mugs from the housewarming gifts set purchased by his boyfriend to get the snacks ready for consumption. 

As Ootori and Yuuta have a family dinner to attend, they didn't stay too long at Yumiko's place. They left sometime before 4.30pm so they could walk their way over to the Ootori family home. Yumiko, on the other hand, decided to join them on their way out - parting ways at the entrance to the estate grounds with the OtoHoshi making their way to the area where the Ootori family residence was located and Yumiko heading for the direction of one of the supermarkets in the district. 

Back in the Ayanagi Academy, Fudo Anko finally met the last two members on the Kao Council under Ryo’s introduction at the end of her cousin’s team performance - outside of the Ayanagi Grand Hall. 

"This is Irinatsu Masashi, your cousin's instructing senior. His duty in the council mostly comprises of music compositions, updating of social media accounts as well as coordinating with the student's leaders." Fuyusawa Ryo said, before gesturing towards Kasugano Shion and said to Anko. "And this pink-haired teen here is Kasugano Shion, he has the weird quirk of consulting tarot for anything and everything. If you are interested in having your fortune foretold, you can go to him - I'm sure he will do a tarot reading for you at no extra costs. It beats the idea of spending several thousand to visit a fortune teller at some bazaar that nobody knows whether it would be accurate or not." 

“Really? How accurate are his reading?” Fudo Anko blinked up at Fuyusawa in response, sounding rather interested to hear the answer. 

"...That, I have no idea. Perhaps, you can discuss the accuracy of his reading with him instead?" Fuyusawa Ryo shrugged, seeing as he hasn't really been following the occult quirk of his fellow teammate in the Kao Council to draw any substantial conclusion about the accuracy of those tarot readings Kasugano was so fond of attempting. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 170 completed, so we have Anko visiting Ayanagi in this chapter alongside her first meeting with the S3 Kao Kai. Also, in this chapter, we have OtoHoshi visiting Yumiko’s new apartment unit with housewarming gifts ^_^ I hope this chapter has been somewhat enjoyable ~ see you next time.
> 
> PS: In a sadder tone, due to the company downsizing to cut cost... I've been served a notice period, so today's effectively my last day at work. Anyway, feelings are mixed because I have been with the company for 8 years... since I started in March 2012... regardless, I'll have more time to work on this fic of mine while on a new job hunt ^^ 
> 
> Updates tomorrow won't be affected, I'm working on the next chapter as I update this chapter.


	171. Kuga’s intuition, Part 1…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, apology for the late update and the shorter length.   
A lot of things are on my mind, and thus the delay... no OtoHoshi in this one, but we have the following:
> 
> 1\. Gossip Nests GC  
2\. RYNKO Dinner & Anko's views about the S3 Kao Kai members sans Ryo  
3\. Tora & Kuga private chat, in which, Kuga's intuition comes into play  
4\. ToraTsu private chat, brief touch on future plans, etc.  
5\. Nayuki twins brief interaction   
6\. KugaYuki private chat, in which Yuki shares her woes about Tsumugi drifting apart from her... ^^; and is hiding something from her knowledge. XD
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter, see you the next time around xD

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nests [Shiki, Shion, Irina-chan, Chiaki] - 7th of October 2018, 7pm

Shiki: XDDD Shion~ I heard you did a tarot reading for Anko-chan, earlier? ヽ (° ◇ °) ノ

Irina-chan: Yes! That did happen XD Anko-chan was asking Ryo-chin about Kasuga-chan's tarot reading accuracy, and Ryo-chin says he has no idea because he didn't exactly follow and ask them to speak of it. So, Kasuga-chan and Anko-chan start conversing about some tarot related topics of discussion. I seized the opportunity to check something with Ryo-chin… Either way, we were preoccupied and wasn't paying attention to the conversation flow between Kasuga-chan and Anko-chan. 

Ultimately, when Ryo-chin and I turn back around - Kasuga-chan was doing a tarot reading for Anko-chan using the registration table outside the Grand Hall much to the bemusement of the student leaders who were mending the registration table during the performance XD 

Shiki: ┌( •́ ਊ •̀ )┐ Really?! Shion did you seriously did a tarot reading for Anko-chan?! What did she ask you to foretell?!

Chiaki: Yes! Out of curiosity, what was the reading about? (人･∀･)

Irina-chan: Yes, what was it about? @Kasuga-chan I’m dying of curiosity here, Anko-chan was blushing so much from the results. I highly doubt it’s just about her studies as she claimed it was, and I don’t think Ryo-chin was convinced as well but he just didn’t press on for more details. XD

Shion: =_=; Gees… you guys are really a bunch of gossips. 

Shiki: Considering that the GC is dubbed the Gossip Nests. I think it goes without saying that all of us are gossips XD 

Shion: Point taken. Well… although, I have given her my word that I’ll not reveal the results of the reading I did for her. The essence of it was that she asked me to do a tarot reading about her love life in general. ^^; 

Irina-chan: XDD I see… well, judging from how red she was flushing in the cheeks by the end of it - I'll say it's a favorable result. 

Shion: ヾ(oﾟｘﾟo)ﾉ

Shiki: Oh fine… keep it a secret then, Shion XD 

PS: What do you reckon they are doing now? 

Irina-chan: I presumed you are referring to Ryo-chin and Anko-chan? (⊃‿⊂)

Shiki: Of course, that’s who I’m referring to. This is the gossip nest GC, after all. And I am not in the least curious about Chiaki’s cousin, and therefore it could only be Ryo’s current activity I am interested to know. =_=

Chiaki: If it’s Ryo’s current activity that you wish to know about - he’s having dinner with Anko-chan, at present. As for my cousin, I think he’s off for dinner with his beau and the parents of his beau. ┐(´-｀)┌

Shiki: Okay, does that mean the four of us shall get dinner together without Ryo for this evening? 

Chiaki: Yes. *Smirking Emoji* 

PS: Today’s Sunday, and while I do know that they sort of brought forward their outing plans to last Sunday due to the Ayanagi Fest based on their bi-monthly meet-up arrangements… Ryo decides to walk Anko-chan home earlier, and it seems she decided that since he’s going to walk her home - they might as well get dinner together. ┐(´-｀)┌ 

Shiki: Oh… and Ryo’s okay with that? 

Chiaki: Obviously, since he buzzed me to inform us that he won’t be back for dinner so we needn’t wait for him. Besides, it’s not as though he has got something else planned. ┐(´-｀)┌

Irina-chan: True…but does any of you have any idea why Anko-chan suddenly decides to invite Ryo-chin out for dinner? 

Shiki: No idea, could it have had anything to do with Shion’s tarot reading earlier? (´･Ω･｀)

Shion: Damn if I know… =_=; 

PS: Can’t it just be an impromptu thing? I mean, it is approaching the standard dinner time when they left the Ayanagi Academy… maybe they just got hungry and decide to grab dinner together? Why must you guys read so much into the situation?

Irina-chan: Any chance of Ryo-chin making things official by the end of this evening with Anko-chan? XD (~^.^)~

Chiaki: Nonsense! Ryo is anything but fickle-minded, and if he said he would hold off the idea of dating before graduation. That is exactly what he would do… and I highly doubt that Anko-chan is ready for them to move on to the next level at present. She told Ryo herself that she wanted to wait for them to know each other more before committing to anything else. =_=;

Shiki: (¬ -̮ ¬) Well… whatever it is with their arrangement. I still stand by my previous assessment that Ryo would be the first among the group of us to have a girlfriend XD 

Chiaki: There isn’t a need to dispute your statement, because it’s clear as the day that Ryo is interested in dating Anko. Although, for some reasons they both wanted to wait before making things official between them :P 

Shiki: Oh right... but how long do you reckon they would wait before committing to one another in a legit relationship? 

PS: Any updates on your love life we should know of? :P 

Chiaki: I'm not sure what's Anko-chan plan… but for Ryo, I think he wanted to withhold the idea of dating until after he cleared his college entrance exams in February next year. And to answer your question, Shiki, about my so-called love life. All I can say is… it's still pretty much non-existent at present. ⚆ _ ⚆

PS: I would think your best buddy has something to update us though… (=˘ϖ˘=)

Shiki: (´･ (00) ･｀)७ As though Ryo would allow himself to fail his college entrance exams... =_=; 

PS: O_O Huh?! Best buddy… are you perhaps talking about Shion? 

Chiaki: Well duh… you address me by my family name, the only two-person you addressed by the given name is Ryo and Kasugano. Between the two of it, there's no need to guess who has a better rapport with you =_=;

Irina-chan: Indeed, XD There’s no way Ryo-chin wouldn’t be able to pass his college entrance exams, if it’s Shiki, on the other hand, I’ll be a tad more concern XD 

PS: (๑•д •)Huh－？ What about Kasuga-chan? 

Chiaki: @Kasugano, do you want to tell them… or should I tell them for you? 

Shiki: Tell us what? O_O||| The two of you aren’t a couple now, are you? 

Chiaki: _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_ WTF?! NO! Honestly, what on earth possessed you to think about this?! Don’t even joke about something like this! >_< And haven’t I just informed you that I have nothing to report about my non-existent love-life?! 

PS: I can’t say for certain which direction I’m leaning towards, but Kasugano is most definitely Straight in his orientation! 

Shiki: Hey! I’m not that bad at studying, okay?! 

PS: Okay, okay~ ∩(｀・ω・´)∩ just chill, will you? @Shion, so what is Chiaki talking about now? 

Shion: Yes, your results aren’t bad... that I agree. I’m more concerned about your ability to graduate with all that delay in your classwork submissions =_=; 

PS: I'll have you know, Chiaki… agreeing to go on a date with your sister, doesn't automatically make me part of your family, okay? =-=; and you know as much as I do about why I decided to go on the date with that sister of yours… 

Shiki: O_O 

Irina-chan: ╭(°ㅂ°)╮ Wait! What?! Kasuga-chan… how on earth did you end up going on a date with Taka's sister? 

Shion: @Irinatsu, I said I agree to go on a date with Chiaki’s sister - not that, I already went on a date with her =_=; 

PS: As for the reasons… let's just say she's a tad pushy and refuses to take 'no' for an answer and she had asked Chiaki first and foremost but Chiaki rejected the idea. Thus, she turns to me and begged me to go alongside her because her parents wouldn't allow her to go so far out of the neighborhood without anyone to escort her =_=; 

Shiki: Shion, I get the gist - but you still haven't yet informed us where you are going with Chiaki's little sister? 

PS: @Chiaki, how old is your sister, again?

Chiaki: ( ^ิ艸^ิﾟ) True... but at least we do not need to attend class this year with permission from the school director, can you imagine if we still need to attend class atop of our duties with the Kao Council? I seriously think Shiki would be barred from sitting for exams with the way he skipped lessons all year round XD 

PS: @Kasugano, I know why you agree to go out with her on a weekend… but you can't deny that you'd liked her well-enough to agree to escort her out to Saitama when she decides to ask you after I rejected to escort her on that trip. *Smirking Emoji* Moreover, need I remind you that you'd offered to help escort her if she can't find anyone to escort her when the time comes for the event to take place - the last time around the two of you speak? XD 

PPS: @Shiki, my sister is 14-years-old. 

Shion: @Shiki, it’s a B-Pro autumn live event taking place in Saitama. The KitaKore would be at the event, and you know how much Chiaki’s little sister fan-girl over them… =_=; anyway, I was due to attend an IT show in Saitama that same weekend, so I offered to bring her alongside me to Saitama if none of her family members are willing to take her there when the time comes for the event to take place. Apparently, no one wanted to bring her and her parents refused to let her go out so far alone… so she begged me to let her tag alongside me when I set off for Saitama next month when we crossed paths earlier on. =_=; 

Shiki: Mou~ >_< ~ you guys are so bad! [Referring to the jab at my attendance records] 

PS: I see… XD Did she used her puppy eyes on you too, Shion? I know she did with Chiaki, hence why Chiaki was seen asking for KitaKore autographs earlier on in the year :P 

Irina-chan: LMAO~ Oh, so that’s how the date comes about :P 

Shion: Yes, that’s how it is… so stop making a big fuss over it. =_= 

While the rest of the members on the Kao Council were gossiping up a storm in their gossip nest GC, Fuyusawa Ryo was taking dinner with Fudo Anko in a vegan cafe situated in the vicinity of the Akihabara station - Komaki Syokudo. The cafe serves up Buddhist vegetarian cuisines originated from a temple from the old town of Kamakura, Kanagawa of Japan. 

The cafe isn't very big or hip as the other cafes in the Akihabara district if anything it's a tad on the small and cozy side. That was apparently, the thought that went through Fuyusawa's mind when Anko pull him towards the cafe situated near the JR Akihabara train station. 

"Table for two, thank you." Fudo Anko beams at the cafe staff tending to the counter as she pulls her aquamarine-haired friend in after her. 

After being shown to the corner seat, Anko took one of the offered menus and handed it over to Fuyusawa and said. "Hurry and look through the menu, try to decide quick. They close at 8pm, so their last order is in about 10 minutes. We need to have our orders decided and placed then." 

"You seem rather familiar about their menu, why don't you make the decision for me instead?" Fuyusawa Ryo considered Anko's words for a minute before he made the decision to let the girl order on his behalf. Since the cafe serves Buddhist vegetarian cuisines - he needn't worry about the food ordered being non-vegan. And seeing as it's his first time dining in this particular cafe, and has practically no idea what is on the menu… with only ten minutes until the cafe cut-off time for the last order; Fuyusawa thought it would be more efficient to let Anko do the ordering for him instead. 

“Well then… are you okay with the tofu set meal? I tried it the other time and thought it was good, perhaps you should give it a try as well?” Anko suggested, flipping through the menu until she reached the page about the tofu course and handed it over for the aquamarine-haired teen to take a look at the details of the cuisines. 

“It looks good enough on the picture, I guess I’ll go with your recommendation.” Fuyusawa Ryo took a moment to assess the menu page in detail before nodding his agreement to Anko’s suggestion. 

“Alright, we would like to have one Shojin Tofu set meal and one Shojin curry set meal.” Anko then turns to the cafe’s service staff and give the orders in a clear, precise manner. 

“What about the beverages? Would you like to order any beverages to go along with the meals?” The cafe’s service staff inquires, glancing at Anko and Fuyusawa in turn as she waited for their decision. 

“What are the options available for the drinks?” Fuyusawa inquires, out of curiosity. 

"The drinks menu is at the back, it's only one page - so you could probably look through them and decide yourself," Anko said in response before turning to the service staff and ordered herself a glass of apple juice. 

It took another minute for Fuyusawa to scan through the beverage options before finally making up his mind on the drink to order, “I’ll like to have the Matcha Kuromitsu Soy Latte. Thank you.” 

“So, to confirm the order - it’s one set of Shojin Tofu set meal, one set of Shojin curry set meal, one apple juice and one Matcha Kuromitsu Soy Latte. Would that be all?” The cafe service staff prompted, as she reached out to take the menus back from Anko and Fuyusawa. 

"Yes, that would be all." Fuyusawa nodded in response to the waitress's words. 

“Noted, your orders will be with you shortly.” The cafe’s service staff said as she took the menus away, and pass the ordering slip to the kitchen so the chef could start prepping up the food. Meanwhile, the female staff headed back to the counter to get the beverages ordered by Fuyusawa and Anko ready. 

There was a bit of silence as Fuyusawa Ryo took a second to take in the cafe’s interior, before he shifted his attention back to the orange-brown haired girl - Fudo Anko, and asks. “So, what are your thoughts after meeting my friends?” 

"Your friends are interesting," Anko responded, almost immediately with a bright grin that dazzles Fuyusawa temporarily. 

“Interesting… in what ways?” Fuyusawa asks, sounding quite intrigued by Anko’s remarks about his friends. 

"Well… for starters, that auburn-haired friend of yours is really amusing. I have never seen anyone so popular with the cats before, it's like he's a magnet for cats." Anko grinned, recalling the sight of Shiki Toma napping at the audience stands of the amphitheater with cats lounging lazily on his person. 

At first, only 2-3 cats are lazing about… but just before they managed to leave the amphitheater, more cats start flocking over to where the auburn-haired teen had sat. Before long, Shiki Toma had like 8 cats surrounding him… and the way the teen talk to the cats as though he was disciplining them was just so amusing to boot that Anko couldn't help but grin at the memory of it. 

Fuyusawa spent a minute to think back on the earlier scenario they had chanced upon when they found Shiki napping at the audiences' stand of the amphitheater and had to refrain from snorting aloud. Considering that he has never been the one that was entrusted with the task of locating Shiki when the teen decides to pull a vanishing act, Fuyusawa certainly wasn't clued in on how much of a cat magnet Shiki was in actuality. That, and he wasn't even aware that there are so many cats lurking about in their school… he had seen one or two strays coming and going in the more secluded part of the campus grounds, but Fuyusawa really didn't think there are so many cats lurking around until he actually sees them gathering around that king procrastinator of their generation. 

Yes - king procrastinator of their generation, because apparently in every generation of the Kao Council there has been a procrastinator involved. For the last generation, the title belongs to Ootori Itsuki, apparently. Of course, Ootori-senpai had also held on to the title of being the weirdo of the school… as for Shiki, well - apparently he’s also known as the cat lord after today. 

“Right… so, Shiki is amusing. What about the others?” Fuyusawa nodded in response to Anko’s comment about Shiki, before asking about her opinions on his other friends. 

"Hmm… that childhood friend of yours is a good brother to his siblings. His laid-back demeanor also makes him an easy conversation partner. But considering we didn't stay in his presence for long, I'm not quite sure if my assessment is accurate. Irinatsu seems like a very fun individual to work with, I think I can get along splendidly with him. Kasugano… he's a tad unique but a nice person too." Anko thinks back to her brief conversation with the pink-haired teen and almost snorted aloud at the teen's mention of having to conduct a tarot reading every single day to gauge Ryo's temperament. Inwardly, she wonders if the aquamarine-haired teen was aware of that particular habit of his teammate. 

"Unique…" Fuyusawa nodded thinking about Kasugano's occult trait, in particular, he didn't pry into the reading Anko had somehow managed to get Kasugano to conduct on the tarot. Of course, he didn't think the academic pursuits is all that Anko had it in mind to ask Kasugano to help foretell… he just didn't think it necessary to pry too much into it. 

As the cafe's service staff came back to them with their orders, the conversation was put to a halt as they focused their attention on the savoring of the food that they'd ordered. In the meantime, back in the dormitory building - Toraishi Izumi who just stepped out of the common bathroom after his routine showering session re-enters the dorm room he was sharing with a certain leader of Team Sazanami just in time to hear a chime on his mobile device that notifies him of an incoming text message. 

Raising an eyebrow up in confusion, Toraishi shrugged and went on to check just who was it that decides to buzz him at this timing. He knew for certain it cannot be Nayuki Tsumugi, the girl only buzzed him when she needs him for something. E.g. to act as her temporary model for some projects, or she can’t find anyone to tag alongside her on some outing trips. 

Due to Tsumugi's tendency to doze off on trains and bus rides when seating is available, she usually needs a traveling buddy to ensure nothing too awkward happens on the public transport rides. In the past, the role is something that Nayuki Yuki handle… but these days, it seems Tsumugi was trying to use Toraishi as a substitute candidate for her traveling buddy.

One look at the phone screen was all it takes for Toraishi to sweat, the sight of his childhood friend’s name somehow makes him tense with nervousness. Thankfully, it is an incoming text message and not an incoming call. Otherwise, his childhood friend would be all the more convinced that something fishy is going on with the amount of time he had taken to formulate a response to his friend’s question. It seems his presence in the Shibuya district has been noticed by his friend when the stoic teen of Stardust went to pick up the elder Nayuki twin for their lunch plan, and thus his friend decides to do a bit of fishing… 

Private chat between Toraishi Izumi and Kuga Shuu, 7th October 2018, 8pm

Shuu: Tora, what were you doing in Shibuya earlier today? （ΦωΦ^） 

Tora: O_O How did you know I was in Shibuya earlier today? 

Shuu: =_=; I saw you, of course. How else do you think I know about your presence in Shibuya? 

Tora: Oh… what were you doing in that area, if you don't mind me asking? I thought it's your mother's birthday today?

PS: As for the reason behind my presence in Shibuya, I was out on an errand if you must know…

Shuu:（ΦωΦ^）Errand, alone? You aren’t restarting your womanizer activities, again - are you? Your mom kind of put me on watch-duty and I was to alert her if you’d decided to start-up those womanizer ways again. Just in case, you are wondering why I’m so concerned about your off-day activities. 

PS: Yes, it’s my mother’s birthday today. Yuki and I brought her out for lunch, so I went to pick Yuki up before we went to meet-up with my mother at a restaurant of her picking for her birthday lunch. 

Tora: Right… so, my mom set you up as her spy - huh? That’s good to know, else I might start getting weird out by how concerned you were with my extra-curriculum activities on my off-day =_=;

PS: I'm not restarting my womanizer ways, there's literally no one I could contact… and the contacts I have available on my phone now aren't people that I could date on a casual basis. Gees, it feels so damn odd to explain my reasoning to you =_=; either way, I'm in Shibuya for a personal errand. 

Shuu: I see… and that personal errand of yours requires you to enter the Tokyu Hands flagship store in Shibuya? 

Tora: Yes. Is there a reason why you are prying so hard into this? 

Shuu: Well… considering that's exactly where Yuki and Tsumugi were shopping this afternoon, I thought it prudent to check if your personal errand has anything to do with Tsumugi, in particular. You can continue to dodge the question if you wish, but don't you dare to lead her on or string her along… I assure you that the outcome would not be pretty if you were found to have hurt her in any manner. 

Toraishi Izumi stared at the message that comes from his friend and gaped at it like a fish after leaving the water. The underlying threat that lurks behind his friend's latest text message was clear to him as the day, but Toraishi is slightly baffled as to the reason why his friend had felt the need to warn him of such a situation. How did his friend arrive at the conclusion that his personal errand ties into the younger Nayuki twin? He was quite certain that his interaction with Tsumugi was kept to the minimal level during the few occasions they crossed paths within the Ayanagi Academy itself. And Tsumugi has kept the information about meeting up with him away from the knowledge of Nayuki Yuki, even… and he was also keeping things under wrap on his part - so, why is Shuu warning him about the repercussions of him hurting Tsumugi? It was with this baffling thought in mind that Toraishi starts a new thread of message exchange with the younger Nayuki twin. 

Private chat between Nayuki Tsumugi and Toraishi Izumi, 7th October 2018, 8.15pm

Tora: (◕U◕)/ Good evening, if you don’t mind me prying - can I check if you’d informed anyone about our lunch meet-up earlier today? 

Tsumugi: ( ・◇・)？No… I don’t think I’d mentioned anything to anyone, what brought this question on?

Tora: Shuu thought it prudent to warn me about the ugly outcome if I had been found in an attempt to string you along, or lead you on/hurt you in any manner. ^^; 

Tsumugi: O_O What?! I’m not that naive! There’s plenty of girls in my current class that has dated you at one point in time, and all of them ended up being dumped or have their hearts broken by your womanizer ways. I’ll be an idiot to let you sweet-talk me into anything… and most importantly, I don’t do casual dating. More-so, I don’t think I’m motivated to date anyone - period. 

Tora: Oh? And what about these outings we have been going about? I'll have you know that pseudo-dates are also dates…

Tsumugi: (o゜ェ゜o) Thus far, there’s only 3 occasions that we’ve met up outside of the Ayanagi Academy and the dormitory. The first time is a result of a coincidental meet-up in the Showa Kinen Park, you need a lunch companion while I need a traveling buddy. Win-win situation. 

The second meet-up was for a movie session, and since you need a movie pal for the occasion and I only agree to go out for that movie because it happens to be something on my bucket list as well. If not, I wouldn't have agreed to meet you for the film. It's just a matter of convenience. 

And today's the third meet-up, and because we spent the lunch talking about the designs I'm going to work on and have you model on an eventuality. I would say it's hardly considered a date. 

Tora: Indeed. (;-_-)ノ anyway, when do you intend to start working on the designs for that competition? 

Tsumugi: Soon… I need a break for a few days to unwind from that stress of rushing through the creation of the costumes for Stardust 9 first =_=; I'll let you know once I start working on the new designs. 

PS: Are you free next Sunday, on the 14th of Oct? 

Tora: Of course I am, between training and preparing for the opening ceremony and the loss of all the girls contact details - I’m basically single, ready and available all the time XD ⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

Tsumugi: =_=; Right… speaking of, you aren’t trying to market yourself to me, are you? (눈‸눈)

Tora: … （＋＾・ー・′） and if I am? 

Tsumugi: You’re going to have a hard time convincing me of your sincerity, and I might be a tad lazy and easy to please on the whole… but like I’d mentioned earlier, I’m not the type of girl that dates around casually. So, unless you can prove to me that you’re not just looking for a fling - I’m not going to put you on my list of consideration for potential BF material. 

Tora: ^^; Dare I ask who is on your list of considerations at present? 

Tsumugi: Nobody. 

Tora: O_O Really? 

Tsumugi: I would say your buddy if he’s still available, but unfortunately Yuki has beaten me to the task so nope, there’s no one on my consideration list at present. 

Tora: Not even Korekuni-senpai? I seem to notice that you’ve been hitching rides from him every so often… 

Tsumugi: How did you even know about that? And no, most definitely not Ryuji-senpai. He’s attached to his partner for one, and even if he isn’t attached - I wouldn’t consider him either. He isn’t exactly my type… 

Tora: Oh… well, people talks… and he does live in the dorm - albeit only 50% of the time. But whenever he gave you a ride back home, he would inform your brother - and since Team Hiragi sat with Team Ootori pretty much all the time, I get to hear things. 

Tsumugi: … In short, you eavesdrop on my brother’s muttering/conversation with his friends =_=;

Tora: (⌒_⌒;)

PS: Coming back, what was it about next Sunday? 

Tsumugi: There’s a new comedy musical film coming up - Onryoagero [Louder!; can’t hear what you’re singing, wimp], it would start screening on the 12th of October. I was wondering if you would be interested in watching it… 

Tora: Hmm… a comedy musical film, you say? 

Tsumugi: Yes. 

Tora: Sure, why not? Venue and time? 

Tsumugi: I was thinking to watch the film at the TOHO Cinema in Ueno like the other time… but I don't think the timing for the movie is out yet. So, we probably have to check closer to the date of its first screening… 

Tora: Right, I forgot… 12th Oct is its screening date. I’ll check the website and let you pick the timing closer to the date then. How’s the food at the cafe today? Good, bad? 

Tsumugi: The food's fine, I personally enjoy the ambiance as well as the food served. You? 

Tora: Pricing and the food quality is on par, so I would say it's value for money. I do like the ambiance though, they have comfy decor. ^_^ 

Tsumugi: Ah… that I agree, I like their interior decor too… their seats are extremely comfortable. ^_^ 

Tora: Yes. That, I know… considering how long you'd sat in there. Any substantial plan for college on your part yet? 

Tsumugi: =_=||| You do know I still have like 2 years to go before graduating high-school right? 

Tora: Yes, but both you and your twin are goal-oriented people… I'm quite sure the two of you have a plan in mind after graduation already. Care to share? 

Tsumugi: Fine, I can share… but in turn, what do you intend to do after graduating from the Ayanagi? 

PS: I'm aiming for Bunka Fashion College. 

Tora: Hmm… uncertain as of yet, but I'm leaning towards either Waseda - Theatre and Film Arts Course or the Tama Arts University. There's just no way I'm going to go into med school… I know my uncle is hoping for it, but those things are just too freaking dry for me to endure =_=;

Tsumugi: Right, and your parents are okay with you not following in their footsteps? ヽ( ° ◇ °)ノ

Tora: Yes, they are okay with it. Although, I think they’re thinking to groom my future kid into following in their footsteps. =_=; 

Tsumugi: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Isn’t that a tad too far-off into the future? 

Tora: Indeed… hence I tried not to think about it. But I seriously think that might be why my parents are okay with me not going into med fields. They are not exactly too old, and general longevity in Japan are quite common. And supposedly if I ended up marrying young, their goal of grooming a grandson to take after their life career in the med fields might not be mission impossible =_=

Tsumugi: LMAO~ the keyword here being supposed. 

Tora: Yep! ^_^ 

“Tsumugi, the bathroom is free now if you want to use it.” Nayuki Yuki returns to the room she shared with her twin after a good soak in the tub to find her usually lethargic and lazy twin busy messaging on the phone. 

"Okay, I'm going," Tsumugi said in response, dimming the screen of her mobile device and leaving it face-down on her bed. 

“Is there a reason why you made it a point to dim your phone screen and place it face-down on your bed?” Yuki raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner as she addressed her sister. 

“... No particular reasons, it’s just a habit of mine.” Nayuki Tsumugi paused for a second before shaking her head in response. 

“Hmm… was that your model for the competition you were messaging earlier?” Yuki made a noncommittal sound before she starts fishing around for information. Yuki doesn’t know if she’s reading too much into this, but she just had an inkling that her twin is hiding something from her. 

"Yes." Tsumugi nodded in response but did not reveal the name of the model who will be modeling her design during the fashion competition period to her twin. 

With that said, Tsumugi collected her nightdress and her underthings before making a move to leave the bedroom for the bathroom for her own bath session. 

“...” 

Private chat between Kuga Shuu and Nayuki Yuki, 7th of October 2018, 8.45pm

Yuki: (✿≖‸≖)

Shuu: ( ・◇・)？ What’s with that emoticon? 

Yuki: For some unfathomable reasons, I keep getting the feeling that Tsumugi is hiding something from my knowledge… >_< we used to talk about absolutely everything… but now, it seems she’s drifting away from me bit by bit. 

Shuu: Well… she probably didn’t want to intrude on us, that might be the reason why you feel as though she’s pulling away from you. 

Yuki: I guess so… while I know it’s good that Tsumugi has taken a step into the direction of independence, but the feeling of not having her rely on me for everything still feels a tad odd to me though… *Sighing Emoji*

PS: I’m not interrupting you amid your job, am I? 

Shuu: Not much of a concern, I’m on a break now. ^_^ 

PS: Besides, it’s always good to speak with you (⌒∀⌒)

Yuki: (●❛3❛●)♡ Right, and I shan’t delay you anymore from your work. I’ll buzz you again tomorrow. 

Shuu: Sure, since you would likely be asleep by the time I end work today. I’ll say goodnight to you now. Enjoy your beauty sleep. ^_^ (人*′ω`) ★Ｇ００Ｄ ЙΙＧΗТ☆(′ ω`*人)

Yuki: Goodnight to you too~ <3333 ( *´з｀)ＧＯＯＤ ＤЯЁΑΜ(´ε｀*)

Shuu: Sweet dreams to you too ^_^ Albeit, there’s still hours before I could retire for the night. ^^; 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 171 completed, and apology for the lack of OtoHoshi in this chapter. This is a chapter fills up with RYNKO, ToraTsu and KugaYuki ^^; Regardless, I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter… goodbye~ and I'll see you next chapter ^^;


	172. Ageha and Hachiya talks…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology for the late update, I was a tad distracted last night and didn't get to finish the chapter. Hence, dragging it till now. 
> 
> This chapter covers the last part of the event of 7th Oct 2018, in my fic. 
> 
> 1\. Ageha and Hachiya speaks...   
2\. OtoHoshi moments...  
3\. NanjoSou bringing up the end of this chapter... XD
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter XD

"I'm back!" Hachiya Sou announced, stepping into the room he was sharing with his best friend since his enrollment into the Ayanagi Academy on day one of his high school life in Japan. While it is true that his boyfriend and he were once childhood acquaintance but it didn't change the fact that they had not seen each other for years, and while their parents kept in contact with one another - the same couldn't be said for Nanjo Koki and him. 

Therefore, when Hachiya Sou made his decision to join the Ayanagi Academy for his high school education - he has absolutely no idea that his childhood acquaintance was also studying in the same school. So, it goes without saying that his roommate and classmate - Ageha Riku becomes his first and also his best friend made in the first year of his high school education. 

“Welcome back, how was your dinner?” Ageha Riku inquires, setting aside his mobile device in favor of socializing with his roommate and best friend.

“Thank you for asking, dinner was great. And Inumine-kun was quite welcoming and entertaining, my parents were very much amused by the restaurant in-house performance.” Hachiya Sou responded with a big smile playing on his lips. 

"Oh… so, you guys went to Yokohama for dinner today?" Ageha sounded surprised, but the fact that Inumine's name was being mentioned - Yokohama was the only place the black-haired teen could think of, that makes sense to him.

"Yes, we did go to Yokohama for dinner. My parents' wanted to experience the Chinatown culture of Japan before they leave for Germany next weekend… they are quite enthralled by the oriental structure in place around the entire Chinatown district. The gates that mark the entry into the Chinatown area, in particular, caught their interest and attention." Hachiya Sou responded with a shrug, his parents are milking it all this time with their one-month stay in Tokyo. That and the fact that they have Ko-chan around to show them all the attractions sites this time around is a bonus. 

“I see… but I’m surprised that you brought your parents to the Bow Wow House for dinner though.” Ageha commented, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Actually, it’s not my idea to visit the Bow Wow House. Of course, it wasn’t Ko-chan’s suggestion as well… my parents were passing by the front of the Bow Wow House when their attention got lured over by the Shumai-dog mascot dance performance. And then, the rest is history.” Hachiya shrugged, giving Ageha a look that says ‘don’t blame me, blame the resident dog of Ayanagi instead’. 

“...I see, right - anyway there’s something I would like to speak with you about, are you free now to talk or do you want to go for your shower first?” Ageha paused for a second as he tried to envision the scene, and when he did - the image causes him to snort aloud in amusement. 

The amusement came and went in a blink of the eye, and once Ageha got his amusement back under control - he decides to broach the topic of his leaving the dormitory at the end of the school year to his bespectacled friend. Now, Ageha is usually quite concerned about his bespectacled friend's well-being and frankly speaking, the only reason he needn't hesitate too long between the idea of staying or leaving this time around - is mostly because he knew his clumsy friend, Sou, now has someone else to rely upon in times of needs. 

As much as Ageha dislike Nanjo Koki, he couldn't argue against the fact that his nemesis cares a great deal for his bespectacled friend. The knowledge that Sou has another caretaker readily available to look out for him, even if the caretaker is someone Ageha dislike a great deal has allowed Ageha to make up his mind about leaving the dorm a tad easier. At least now, Ageha can leave the dorm without having to fret over the possibility of his friend klutz-like nature because he knows that nemesis of his would take good care of Sou. Thus, that was how Ageha had decided to abide by Yuuta's jesting suggestion of having him roomed with his pseudo-sibling when the time comes for Shiki Toma to start college. 

“Okay… this matter you wish to speak to me about, is it something urgent?” Hachiya inquires, turning around to face his roommate after he collected bath-towel, his change of clothes and toiletries bag from the wardrobe unit that he was assigned with. 

“No, not really… it’s simply something I had to speak to you about but not anything that will require actions on your part…” Ageha shakes his head in response to his friend’s inquiry. 

“I see…, in that case, I think I’ll go for my shower first before hearing you out. That would be fine for you, right?” Hachiya Sou asks in response, the outing to the Yokohama really tires him out. 

Quite honestly, the bespectacled teen's really glad for Nanjo Koki's presence for the trip - because half the time Hachiya really had no idea how to navigate around the Chinatown district. That and his boyfriend's presence really does help in the sense that he'd stumbled less from his own 'sight-seeing' antics. Two times, his boyfriend had to reach out and stabled him on his foot when he tripped over the pavement ways on the streets of the Chinatown district in the Yokohama area of the Kanagawa prefecture. 

Ageha Riku nodded in response, as he said. “Of course, I’ll just wait for you here in the room.” 

Once Hachiya Sou left the dorm room though, Ageha was quick to pull his mobile device out to start a new thread of message exchange with the green-eyed teen of Stardust, who is also his pseudo-mom, about his decision to address the topic of his leaving the dorm by the end of the school year with his roommate shortly. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ageha Riku, 7th of October 2018, 9pm

Ageha-chan: Evening, Yuuta Mama… I didn’t cock-block you and Ootori Papa amid of anything, did I? 

Yuuta: ʕ ≧㉨≦ ʔ Honestly! Ageha-chan! Where did you learn of that term from?! >_< 

Ageha-chan: Hmm… I think I heard someone from B-Pro talking about it, I got curious and asks for the meaning… so from there, I learn :P 

Yuuta: =_=; I see…do you still remember how they start talking about such things? 

PS: And to answer your previous question - No, you didn’t interrupt us amid of anything. In fact, Itsuki’s off for his evening bath at present, we just got back home from his parents. ʕ＾ᴥ＾ ʔ

Ageha-chan: I see… that’s good to know. Now, I can only hope that Sou can hear me out without going into tears. ^^; 

PS: Would you be coming back into the dorm later, or are you going to be staying over at Ootori Papa’s place again? 

PPS: As for how they start talking about such things - I think it's due to Akane reminding the KitaKore unit to lock the door if they intend to do anything intimate. Then, Hikaru asks what happened and Akane starts talking about how he had walked in on them in a half-dressed state some time ago. To which, the KitaKore unit claims to say that it took place in their own apartment unit and Akane shouldn't even be snooping around in their apartment, to begin with. ┐( ˘_˘)┌

Yuuta: Good luck with breaking the news to Hachiya-kun, and no - I’m not coming back into the dorm. Until I moved in officially with Itsuki at the end of this school year, I’m going to stay over every Sunday night unless I have other commitments on Sundays. ^^; that’s the agreement we set in place earlier on during the S&L audition training camp when he brought up the subject of me moving in with him for the sixth time around. 

PS: (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀) Oh boy…that Akane is really XD Then again, why is Akane even in the apartment unit allotted for the KitaKore, to begin with? The Killer King was allotted an apartment in the same building as well… if what he needs is the bathroom, he could easily just go to the apartment that belongs to the Killer King, isn't it? 

Ageha-chan: ( ^ิ艸^ิﾟ) Sixth time around? Just how frequently does Ootori Papa brought up the subject of having you move in with him? 

PS: No idea~ they didn’t exactly say the reason why Akane was in their private domain… ┐(´•_•`)┌

Yuuta: … *Sweat-drop Emoji* Once a month I reckon, Itsuki has been trying to persuade me into the idea of moving into his place of residence since the New Year… ^^; 

Ageha-chan: Ah… ( ^ิ艸^ิﾟ) I see, but that just goes to show how much Ootori Papa adores you - isn’t it? 

Yuuta: I know, the number of things he did for my benefits… according to his mom, he wasn't this motivated to cook before I came into the picture. Now, his recipe collections have double the size and he cooks every single day. And then, he's also picking up driving skills because he wanted to chauffeur me around, knowing how bad my sense of direction was. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ )

PS: Are your parents going to be okay with the idea of you moving out of the dorm though? Have you informed them about the decision to leave the dorm and stay elsewhere?

Ageha-chan: Well… they are fine with it, as far as I know, I simply told them that I decide to co-rent an apartment with a friend of mine in the school district citing that my friend wanted privacy and needs a flatmate to split the rental cost. Between sharing a room and sharing an apartment unit, it's obvious which is more appealing. So, they took my words at face value and make the necessary adjustments to the amount of money that is wiring to my account every month from next April onward. ┐( ˘_˘)┌

PS: Although, I'll probably still be expected home on special occasions that either one of them is back in town and wish to see me in person… but those occasions are quite limited based on their past track record. Hence I think most of the time, you and Ootori Papa are going to see me lounging about the apartment during holiday breaks. ^^; 

Yuuta: Lol… that's fine actually. We can just hold our own holiday celebrations in Itsuki's apartment unit. I think Shiki-chan is going to be summoned home during holiday break as well, his parents only foisted him on Itsuki because neither of them has faith that he can survive living alone. ^_^ Speaking of, have you gotten a bunk bed decided for the room yet? 

Ageha-chan: LMAO~ that's true, Shiki-chan is a bit of a mess that people don't have faith in his survival skills. Nope. Not yet, I'm still looking through the catalog for the available choices for the bunk beds. ^^; 

PS: Sou’s back from his shower, so, I’m off to break the news to him. *Cross fingers and hope that he doesn’t go cry-baby mode on me* :P 

Yuuta: Right, Good luck with breaking the news to Hachiya-kun. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow in person, Itsuki’s out from the bath so it’s now my turn to use the bathroom. Goodnight, Ageha-chan and I’ll see you tomorrow in school. ^_^

Ageha-chan: Sure, goodnight~ Yuuta Mama. Enjoy your stay-over tonight at Ootori Papa. ^_^ 

“Yuu-chan, who was that you are messaging on the phone?” Ootori Itsuki inquires, as he stepped out from the bathroom of his apartment looking fresh after a good relaxing soak in the bathtub of his apartment’s bathroom. 

“That was Ageha-chan, he says he’s going to speak to Hachiya-kun about his decision to leave the dorm by the end of this school year, tonight.” Hoshitani Yuuta said in response to his boyfriend, who has just stepped out of the only bathroom in the apartment unit looking incredibly sexy. 

Yes, sexy is the correct term for it - the purplish-white haired boyfriend of his had a white cotton bathrobe loosely tied on with a pair of boxer brief underneath the bathrobe. If Yuuta didn't know any better, he would suspect that Itsuki had it out to seduce him or something… but over the past few weeks, Yuuta had realized that's just a habit of his boyfriend. It isn't as though Itsuki did it in an attempt to seduce him or anything, the 18-year-old just seems to have the habit of not bringing clothes aside from undergarment with him into the bathroom. Well, at least, that solves the mystery behind why there's always a bathrobe hanging on one of the wall hooks in the bathroom of the apartment unit. 

"I see… with the way, he was flipping through the IKEA catalog and sending me the pictures of the bunk beds to consider getting for the spare bedroom…I almost thought he has already broached the subject with his roommate. So, he actually was going to broach the topic only later?" Ootori Itsuki mused aloud, sounding quite surprised by the bit of information just bestowed upon him by his beloved green-eyed beau. 

"Indeed… Ageha didn't wish to distract Hachiya unnecessarily during the training stage in preparation for the Ayanagi Fest opening ceremony performance, so he didn't mention anything of it before. But now that the opening ceremony performance event is truly well and over with, there's no longer a need to get concerned over the idea of causing a distraction to Hachiya-kun's attention so he's finally going to speak to Hachiya about it." Yuuta nodded in response, as he stood up to prepare for his own bath session now that the bathroom is made available. 

Hoshitani Yuuta didn't make a move to embrace nor kiss his boyfriend when they reached one another, knowing for a fact that if he did - they would end up forgetting everything else and just spent their time wrapped up in one another arms. All the did was to meet eyes and nod to one another in acknowledgment, and exchange a brief word before Yuuta escaped into the privacy of the bathroom. 

"I see..." Ootori Itsuki nodded in response, before suggestively grinning at Hoshitani Yuuta as he said. "Enjoy your soak in the tub, I'll wait for you back in the bedroom and keep the bed warm for you." 

Yuuta, upon hearing the suggestive innuendos hidden in the tone of his boyfriend's words, promptly blushed a shade of deep crimson. It does sound like they would be doing some intimate explorations tonight, albeit, they would not be crossing the line and complete their union in the physical sense. His boyfriend had obviously told his aunt Yumiko at some point in time that the consummation of their relationship would only take place after they wed. This is something Yuuta has no idea about, until earlier this afternoon when Itsuki brought him by to the apartment unit his favorite aunt had rented in the Edogawa ward of Tokyo. 

While Hoshitani Yuuta was busy blushing about the type of activities, his boyfriend has in mind to do with him before they officially retire for the night… Ageha Riku hurried to set his mobile phone device aside as he heard the knob to the dorm room’s door being turned open. 

Hachiya Sou opened the door that separated the inside of the dorm room and the outside of the corridor, just in time to see his friend set aside the phone and settled down in front of the kotatsu table in a seiza position. 

“...Okay, I’m back… erm, do I also need to be in the seiza position?” Hachiya inquires, sounding a tad uneasily. He’s not good with the seiza position, the last time he’d tried sitting in the seiza position - he ended up stumbling over his own feet when he attempted to stand because he wasn’t used to the kneeling type of seating style. 

"Huh? Oh, no… you can sit crossed-legged. I know you are not used to the seiza position, I'm used to it because when I was younger and under the care of my grandparents - I had these seiza position firming ingrained into me by my grandparent's teachings. So, whenever I'm in front of a kotatsu table, subconsciously I'll just end up sitting in such position." Ageha responded, waving off his bespectacled friend's concern as trivial before beckoning for his friend to join him at the kotatsu table. 

"Alright, I'm ready for the conversation now. Are you finally ready to tell me whatever has been on your mind, all this time?" Hachiya Sou said as he settled himself into a cross-legged sitting position across his friend as he prompted. 

Despite Hachiya's love for the Japanese culture, sitting in a seiza position for a prolonged period is still something he couldn't deal with and thus he had opted for the cross-legged sitting position instead. If there's anything he's thankful about dating his childhood acquaintance, it's that the Nanjo wasn't that much of a traditionalist household. Their family home while not exactly bursting with the posh and rich vibe, it's still relatively modern and sleek in terms of their interior decor theme. Hachiya has the privilege of being invited over together with his parents for dinner some weeks ago after his parents urged his now-boyfriend to arrange for a meeting between their parents. 

The house is a 3LDK humble single-family home that spanning two floors which sits in the upscale community of the Shinagawa district. Now, with the amount of family income - the Nanjo could build a bigger estate but they didn't. They are opting for the comfort and warm feeling instead of the cold vibe that seems to be present in most of those big-sized single-family homes with only a few occupants residing in the estate. All the bedrooms were situated up on the second floor, and Hachiya has the honors of visiting the bedroom that belongs to his now-boyfriend - Nanjo Koki. 

The entire bedroom is being decked out in the color shade of violet on the four walls, quite a feminine color if Hachiya were, to be honest, with himself. The curtains that hangs on the windows of the bedroom were white with lace, which his boyfriend had stated in a flat tone of voice that it was his mother's decision to use the white lace curtains in his room. And since he wasn't living at home half the time, he decides to leave it be and not kick up a fuss about the curtain choice. 

The quilt covers used for the double-size bed in the room are in the same shade of tone matching the four walls, but thankfully there aren't any flora prints on the quilt covers - else, Hachiya might wonders if his boyfriend has a feminine nature hidden somewhere in his personality undiscovered. When asked about the decor theme and color choice of his boyfriend's room, all Nanjo Koki had said was that the walls haven't been repainted since they built the house. And he was the one that told his parents that his favorite color was violet, and in his defense, he was only five years old then. 

Hachiya was drawn out of his walk down the memory lane when he heard the incredulity in his friend's voice. Blinking rapidly, he shifted his attention towards the figure of Ageha Riku - his best friend, to find a stunning expression reflected on the face of the black-haired teen. "Sorry, can you repeat what you'd just said? I'm afraid I zoned out for a bit earlier on." Hachiya said sheepishly at his friend, plastering on an apologetic look onto his face. 

“...” Ageha Riku wondered briefly what was the cause behind the zoning out of his best friend, but thought that it might be good for him to forgo asking. And thankfully he didn’t ask, because the black-haired teen is definitely not interested in hearing all about the design theme in his nemesis family home. 

“Right… so, how did you know that I’ve got something on my mind over the past week?” There was a slight pause as Ageha gave his friend a searching look, before shrugging as he repeated his earlier words. 

“...Well, if you really must know - the fact that there are numerous occasions whereby you seem on the verge of saying something, only to change your mind half-way was a dead giveaway.” Hachiya Sou shrugged, and there are a couple of times he was going to confront his friend only to have his attention diverted away from the issue when his boyfriend came striding towards him. And then, Hachiya’s attention was refocused onto the goal of preventing a clash between Ageha and his boyfriend, Nanjo Koki to dwell about the cause behind his friend’s hesitation behavior. 

“...I didn’t know you’re so observant, but if you’d noticed the oddity in my behavior - why didn’t you confront me about them?” Ageha Riku could not help but inquires. 

"Well… before I could even confront you about what's on your mind, Ko-chan appears and my focus was redirected elsewhere." Hachiya Sou shrugged as he responded to his friend's question nonchalantly. 

“...I see…” Ageha grimaced when he heard the way his friend had chosen to address his nemesis, but didn’t comment on it. Although, he’s quite certain his current expression is anything but pretty considering the amount of aversion he had towards Nanjo Koki in general. 

“Anyway, are you going to tell me what has been weighing on your mind these days, now?” Hachiya Sou prompted, his words drawing the focus and attention of his friend away from the way he addressed his boyfriend and back to the topic at hand. 

"Right… I'm sure you are aware that at the end of every school year, the caretaker of the dorm would hand out renewal forms to the residents residing in the dorm. If the residents are still interested in the continuation of boarding on-site, the renewal forms need to be filled up and submitted for processing. Otherwise, the caretaker would treat it as the residents would be leaving by the end of the school year and thus freeing up space for the new students." Ageha Riku started his topic of discussion by going through the standard procedures of renewing residency in the dormitory to his roommate. 

"Yes, I'm aware of that particular procedure. The fact that you are telling me about this now… could it be that you are trying to inform me that you would be moving out at the end of this school year? Because I am quite certain you aren't asking if I would like to move out of the dorm and become your new roommate at whichever properties you ended up staying in." Hachiya Sou decided to ask outright, a tad tired about the going in circles kind of conversation flow. 

“Essentially, yes. I’ll be leaving the dorm at the end of the current school year…and you’re right to say that, I’m not inviting you to join me in the new lodging site I had secured for myself in the coming school year.” Ageha nodded in response, a wry grin playing on his lips. 

“Oh… so you’ve already secured your next lodging site? Where would that be? A guesthouse? Or are you going to commute from home?” Hachiya Sou nodded, his eyes widening a tad in surprise at his friend’s prompt response about having already secured the lodging arrangement for the next school year. 

"I'll be rooming with Shiki-chan at Ootori Papa's place, actually. Of course, Yuuta Mama would be moving into Ootori Papa's apartment as well." Ageha responded a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks over the idea of his thick-skinned decision to tag along his pseudo-mom and shift into his pseudo-dad's apartment. 

“...You are aware that neither Hoshitani nor Ootori-senpai are your authentic parents, right?” Hachiya Sou gaped when he heard the response coming forth from Ageha’s lips. 

Although, Hachiya knows that his friend grew up in an environment with the parents largely absent… and thus his friend had latched on to the warmth and love from whichever available sources. Still, keeping to the routine brunch session with the dysfunctional pseudo-family formed under the rumor mill effects of the school is one thing - but to actually move into the apartment unit of Ootori Itsuki, staying together as a pseudo-family in all its finest glory is something that Hachiya hasn't thought would happen until now. 

"I know… of course, I know they aren't my legit parents. I wish they were, but sad to say it wasn't possible. Regardless, I'll have you know that Ootori Papa got foisted with the duties of overseeing the well-being of Shiki-chan under the request of Shiki-chan's legit family. But he didn't wish to sacrifice his intimate opportunities with Yuuta Mama around as well, so he decides to have me move in and roomed with Shiki-chan. That way, I could sort of taking care of Shiki-chan and in process, allowing Ootori Papa to take care of Yuuta Mama." Ageha Riku shrugged as he responded, and explained the reasoning behind Ootori Itsuki's decision to take him in atop of Shiki Toma. 

"..." Hachiya found himself at a loss of speech, so, in the end, he decides to drop the subject altogether. Ultimately, Ageha wasn't asking for his opinion - his friend already has the decision made, and is just informing him of the decision. So, there isn't any point for Hachiya to attempt to talk his friend out of the decision. 

With a shake of his head, Hachiya Sou decides to let his friend continue on with whatever things that his friend has been doing before his return while he invited his boyfriend out to the dining room for a late chat. 

Private chat between Nanjo Koki and Hachiya Sou, 7th of October 2018, 9.30pm

Sou-chan: Ko-chan, would you like to join me in the dining room or the student’s lounge for a chat? (˵ ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o˵)

Koki: Sou-chan~ <333 Of course, I'll join you for a chat ^_^ I think the student's lounge would be a tad comfier to chat as opposed to the dining bench in the dining room. We could curl up on the couch in the lounge with a cup of hot cocoa from the vending machine even. 

Sou-chan: Okay, I’ll meet you in the students’ lounge in 5 minutes. 

Koki: See you shortly, Sou-chan ~ ٩(>ᴗ<)۶  
Five minutes later, the latest couple of the Ayanagi Academy was seen curling up on the sofa couch situated in the students’ lounge of the dormitory building nursing a cup of hot cocoa each as they conversed among themselves. 

“Here, the hot cocoa I promised you earlier.” Nanjo Koki smiles as he handed the paper cup of the beverage he had just purchased from the vending machine out in the hallway of the dormitory to his newly-arrived boyfriend of a week. 

“Thank you, Ko-chan.” Hachiya took the offered beverage from the gray-haired teen with a smile of gratitude. 

“You’re welcome, Sou-chan.” Nanjo flashed a beaming smile in Hachiya’s direction, before asking for the reason behind his boyfriend’s sudden desire to meet up for a conversation in person. “Right, now that the hot cocoa has been delivered into your hands… care to let me in on the reason behind your decision to have us meet up for a conversation in person, as opposed to via the messenger app which we have been doing over the past week since we got together as a couple?” 

"You recall how your parents sold the idea of having my parents purchased a property in town for investment purposes?" Hachiya Sou started, bringing up the topic of the apartment that his parents have eventually decided to invest in getting while in town. 

“Yes, but ultimately - it was you that cemented their thoughts of getting an apartment in town, isn’t it?” Nanjo Koki blinked as he asks his boyfriend in return. 

"Yes, that's true but it was that conversation I had with Ageha the day before I agree to date you that help cement my idea. With the apartment that your father would be gifting you after we wedded, our place of residence in Germany is kind of secure. However, that still leaves us with the need to find a place to reside in Japan… as much as your parents enjoy having me in their home as a guest, I highly doubt they would enjoy us staying in your family home for a prolonged period after we got married. Even if we were to pursue future careers in Germany, I wouldn't wish for you to give up your family relations for my sake… so, we are bound to split our time living in Japan and Germany if our relationship lasted long enough for us to get married and built a life together. Anyway, it was Ageha's analysis that talks me into persuading my parents to invest in a property here in Japan so we would at least get a roof over our heads when the time comes. After all, it is quite challenging to find LGBT friendly properties in Japan if you are looking to rent." Hachiya then proceeds to explain the reason behind why he had wanted his parents to look into purchasing an apartment when they don't even come over that frequently. 

"Oh… I have to say I'm surprised. I wasn't expecting a talk you had with Ageha would get us together as a couple… I had thought that Ageha would have preferred you to remain single than to date me, to be honest." Nanjo Koki widen his eyes in shock when he heard the tale of how the 2LDK apartment the Hachiya couple has decided to purchase in town, came to be. 

"Yes, well… his personal aversion to you aside, he must have known me well enough to know that I'm attracted to you romantically as well. That, and you had him convinced that you care for me deeply with the way you behaved around us." Hachiya flushed a crimson shade as he explains Ageha's reason for not protesting against the idea of them dating one another. 

"Okay… so, what spurs you on to bring up the subject of the apartment your parents have recently purchased for discussion now?" Nanjo Koki nodded slowly before he voiced his next doubt across to his boyfriend. 

"Ageha has just informed me that he's leaving the dorm by the end of the school year. So, right now - I have two options that lie ahead. One - I braced myself for the possibility of a new roommate to be assigned from the new batch of students coming in and hoped they would be susceptible to deal with my clumsiness, on the whole, which can be quite worrying. Two - I moved over to the apartment unit my parents had purchased and tried to survive out there…with a flatmate of my choosing." Hachiya responded, taking a deep breath as he spoke his mind to his boyfriend. 

“...Right, are you perhaps asking if I would like to shift out from the dorm and move into that apartment of your parents as your new flatmate?” Nanjo Koki raised his eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he clarifies his thoughts with his boyfriend. 

“Yes, but it would be more of a roommate if you’d agree to the suggestion. If it’s someone else, I’ll let them take the other available bedroom since the apartment is a 2LDK unit. But if it’s you… I supposed we can share a room if you are alright with the idea?” Hachiya hesitated for a second before he responded to his boyfriend’s words. 

"Ah… I see, well… if I agree to move in with you - do I get a say in the interior decor theme of the apartment unit? Your parents are going to renovate the apartment, aren't they?" Nanjo Koki mused aloud as he probed into the possibility of getting a say over the interior design theme during the renovation process. 

“That can be arranged… the apartment unit is pretty much considered our future abode in Japan, anyway, if we wed one another on an eventuality.” Hachiya said in response, the shade of blush on his cheeks deepening as he mentioned the term ‘wed’. 

"Are you sure you're ready to cohabit with me? Our relationship is still rather new as opposed to the OtoHoshi and TenGawa…" Nanjo couldn't help but remind, even though the two of them actually have a childhood promise made to one another but they didn't know any better back then. Although, it does seem like his adorable boyfriend had been shying away from any form of relationship by staying loyal to the promise made to him when they were only five-years-old. 

“I’m ready if you are… I don’t know about you, but my mother has been rather set in her mind that we would wed when the time comes. Even before we got reunited, she has been telling me to not commit myself to any forms of relationship casually because I already had a fiance that I would have to marry when the time comes.” Hachiya Sou commented burying his face into the nook of Nanjo’s night-shirt, feeling very much embarrassed of the things he had just revealed to his boyfriend. 

"Oh… so, we are already engaged?" Nanjo Koki blinked, not entirely certain what to make of the new piece of information dropped upon him. Although, if he were to be absolutely honest with himself, his parents have sort of groomed him for this situation. Considering how he has been made to learn German by sending him for proper language classes after that childhood meeting with his now-boyfriend, and that accidental kiss that resulted in a promise made between the two of them to marry when they are older. 

“In my mother’s point of view, I would think that we are already engaged.” Hachiya sweat-dropped as he responded, a tad sheepish. 

“Hmm… interesting.” Nanjo Koki mused aloud, but he had no objections to the idea. Although, that does explain why his boyfriend’s mother is always so keen to discuss with him about the chapel to book for a wedding so far away in the future. With a shake of his head, Nanjo Koki shifted his eyes back upon his adorable and clumsy beau as he said in response. “I’ll be happy to move in with you, and what do you say about coming to stay with my family during the upcoming winter break this year? Renovations would likely take weeks to complete, and my parents are likely the one to oversee the renovation progress since your parents are leaving Japan for Germany in a week.” 

“Eh? Wouldn’t that caused any inconvenience to your family…?” Hachiya was a tad hesitant to respond to his boyfriend’s invitation for him to stay at the Nanjo family home over the winter break period. 

“Nah… it wouldn’t be that much of an inconvenience. You ought to start getting used to my parents, after all, they are going to be your in-laws. And I would say I got along pretty well with your parents, based on the amount of interaction I had with them over the past few weeks.” Nanjo Koki said, fixating his beau with a serious look in his eyes. 

“Well then… if you’re certain, then I’m alright with staying over at your family home this winter break.” Hachiya responded, smiling a tad nervously at his boyfriend. 

“Of course, I’m certain - Sou-chan!” Nanjo Koki beams at his blushing boyfriend, as he plucked the cup of hot cocoa away from his boyfriend’s hands and pull Hachiya in for a deep kiss instead. The kiss taste of chocolate, but that’s natural since they have both drank hot cocoa before. 

It was probably good that they had the sense to close the door to the student's lounge completely when they entered before, else, they might end up mentally scarring some innocent first-years with their intimacy on the sofa couch situated within the dormitory student's lounge. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 172 completed, and I apologized for the lateness in the deliverance in this chapter… I was a tad distracted the day before, so it didn’t complete until now. ^^; Enjoy the chapter ^_^ 
> 
> I have OtoHoshi and NanjoSou in this chapter, XD


	173. The Ancients and the Halloween…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, this chapter is a tad shorter XD  
Although, I have decided that I'm going to write the Halloween portion of the series with slight amendments :P  
The Ancients made an appearance in this chapter XD  
I hope everyone enjoy the chapter XD  
See you the next time around XD

"Kaicchin, when's the audition for that drama series scheduled on? I distinctively recall you mentioning that it would be held after the Ayanagi Fest?" Hoshitani Yuuta inquires, the next morning he sighted his friend in class. 

With the Ayanagi Festival over, classes have resumed full-blast for the class of 2-MS. As Yuuta had spent the night at his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki's apartment the day before, he came straight to school after borrowing a set of his boyfriend's old uniform coat for his own use. As for the attire underneath the coat, Yuuta has gone unorthodox for the day by opting to wear his own attire instead of the standard uniform garb. 

“...It’s on the 10th of October, at 2pm in somewhere downtown. Hence, I would be missing the afternoon classes for that day. Do help me take down any class assignments and notes, I have already informed Isshiki that I'll be leaving early on Wednesday for the audition." Tsukigami Kaito responded before he took a good look at his team leader's attire and sweat-dropped. 

“Speaking of… what’s with that ridiculous length of the uniform coat?” 

"I forgot to pack my uniform with me yesterday when I left the dorm, and while I could improvise and use the shirt and pants that I left over at Itsuki for a special occasion that requires formal attire… I still need a uniform coat on my person to pass through the security check at the school gate. With my uniform coat in need of a wash, I had no choice but to borrow Itsuki's old uniform coat and since he is taller than me… it's no wonder for his coat to look ridiculously long on me." Yuuta shrugged his response, as he dropped himself into his designated seat in the class. 

“It wasn’t that bad… a little ill-fitting perhaps, but at least it didn’t look like a bloody dress on you. If it’s me who’s wearing that coat - it would become a dress. No doubt.” Ageha Riku who came over to join the row where the members of Team Ootori were seated the moment Yuuta enters the classroom, added in his own opinions to the length of the uniform coat that Yuuta was wearing at present. 

“Ageha-chan, good morning. So, how did your conversation with Hachiya went?” Yuuta turns towards the approaching black-haired teen and greeted. And then, he dug into his backpack and brought out two bentos that was packed earlier today by his boyfriend for their two pseudo-kids. 

"...Am I being tasked to bring Shiki-chan his bento for today as well?" Ageha blinked, as he glances down to the two bentos wrapped in the respective cloth design of clouds and moons. Needless to say, the bento wrapped in moon designed cloth is for him… while the other is reserved for a certain auburn-haired senior who tends to regress to a five-year-old, every now and then. 

“Yes, do you mind sending it to Shiki-chan on my behalf? I didn’t want to cause Kasugano-senpai any discomfit if possible.” Yuuta said politely, as he held the two bento boxes out to the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha.

"I see… well, I don't mind swinging by the Kao Council building and pay that pseudo-sibling of mine a visit, for a while. Is that all? Do you have anything else you need me to inform him?" Ageha prompted, taking the bento boxes from the green-eyed teen of Stardust. 

"Remind him to update us once the performance events for Stardust arranged by the school's marketing department with the neighboring schools have been finalized." Yuuta shrugged, requesting for Ageha to remind Shiki Toma of that little detail just in case the auburn-haired teen has totally forgotten to follow up with the marketing department on those pending plans that need to finalize with Yashamaru over at the High Edge Records. 

“Sure… I’ll swing by his private office now.” Ageha nodded, as he placed the bento of his own in the compartment underneath his desk, and took the remaining bento with him as he left the classroom of 2-MS heading straight for the building that houses the offices for the Kao Council. 

Yuuta waited until Ageha disappears from sight, before turning his attention back to Tsukigami Kaito and ask about the audition for the drama that features Uozumi Asaki as the cop and the father of the role the navy-haired teen was supposed to try out for. 

"So, the audition is slated to take place on Wednesday afternoon in downtown Tokyo… when would the results of the audition be announced then?" Yuuta inquires, as he starts wondering what would be the reaction of the elder Tsukigami sibling if his teammate Kaicchin was offered the role of that drama. 

“Results would be out in a week. So, by the 17th of this month - I should be able to know if I had gotten the role.” Tsukigami Kaito responded with a shrug. 

“Hmm… and do you wish to get the role?” Yuuta prompted next, purely out of curiosity. 

“To be honest, I’m a tad conflicted. I mean, it’s an opportunity to learn more from Uozumi-san for certain… but the thought of my brother’s possible reaction if I got the role kind of had me cringing if you know what I mean.” Tsukigami Kaito confessed, thus far, he had managed to keep the information away from his social media update so his brother still has no idea. However, if he really got the role… even if he didn’t update anything about it on his social media, there is no guarantee that his brother would not find out the information from other sources. 

"Ah… right, Haru-nii would most definitely tease Uozumi-san about it." Yuuta nodded in response, after all, Tsukigami Haruto's habit of disturbing and teasing Uozumi Asaki is kind of infamous if his cousin's account of their relationship is accurate enough to act as a base. 

“Exactly!” The navy-haired teen exclaimed in response. 

Private chat between Saotome Ritsu and Futaba Taiga, 8th of October 2018, 11am

Taiga: Ricchan, you would be glad to know that I had started learning driving skills. =_=;

Ricchan: O_O Huh?! What brought on the idea to learn how to drive? I have nagged at you about picking up driving as a skill and you shoot me down at every turn… 

Taiga: O-O||| Such prompt response?! Are you back in town? 

Ricchan: Yep, I’m back in Japan now. ^_^

Taiga: Oh… I had thought the reply would only come in later since it's like 9pm the previous day in the US. 

Ricchan: Anyway, I’m feeling the effects of the jet-lag… I’ll sleep it off first, I’ll come back to you shortly. 

Taiga: Okay…

PS: To answer your question on why I suddenly sign up for driving class… I'll have you know, it wasn't me that sign up for the class - it's the company that signs me up for the lessons, claiming that the ability to drive is a useful skill to have. ┐( ˘_˘)┌ Somehow, I have a feeling that I might be cast for some films/drama production and driving is part of the requirement for a scene or two =_=; 

"Akira-chan, are you free later today?" Tengenji Kakeru asks as he joins the area where the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi was standing during their class dance lesson in the dance studio training room facility. 

“Hmm…? You mean after school today?” Ugawa Akira blinked as he clarifies to see if he had gotten his boyfriend’s meaning, right. 

“Yes.” The redhead of Stardust nodded in response, as he went about performing the set of warm-up routine the students were supposed to be doing upon the start of the class for the first fifteen minutes. 

“I believe I should be free… are you asking me out for dinner today, too?” Ugawa raised his eyebrow up in a questioning manner as he regards his boyfriend with unbidden curiosity. 

Considering, their routine Tuesday workshop session and family dinner with the Tengenji and then the weekends' dates… it isn't his boyfriend's nature to bring him out for dinner on consecutive days unless it's a weekend. So, it goes without saying that his curiosity is being piqued with Tengenji's latest inquiry into his availability for the evening. 

“Remember the offer that I told you about on Saturday night?” Tengenji asks his pink-haired beau in return. 

“...The offer about how your mom is offering the apartment unit under her name as our potential love-nest away from them?” It took Ugawa a few seconds to recall the memory of the conversation that took place about 48 hours ago, moments before their bedtime. 

“Yes, that’s the one.” Tengenji nodded in response, still keeping an eye and ear out for the instructor’s instructions while he whispered quick words of conversation with his beau. 

"Hmm… what about it?" Ugawa blinked, hoping that this isn't about his boyfriend pressing him for a response. He still hasn't quite finished with his consideration yet… 

"Didn't you said something about wanting to view the apartment before making any decision? Anyway, my mom was notified by the tenant that he will be out for today and tomorrow for a business trip to the Nagano prefecture and thus my mom wants to know if you would be open to the idea of touring the apartment unit today." Tengenji Kakeru said as he waited for his boyfriend to respond to his words. 

"Oh… sure, you did mention it was within walking distance from the school - right?" Ugawa asks, clarifying to see if he had remembered anything wrongly. 

“That’s right, so, you are alright with the idea of viewing the apartment today?” Tengenji pressed on, seeking an affirmation response from his boyfriend. 

"Yep, I'm okay to view the apartment this evening. Shall I take it as dinner tonight would be taken in the company of your mother?" Ugawa then brings the subject of conversation back on the topic of dinner this evening. 

"Yes, you're alright with taking dinner in her presence for two days straight - right?" Tengenji started, a little uneasy. 

"Don't fret… I'm alright with dining with her two days in a row, your father, on the other hand… is another matter entirely. Dining with your father would always make me feel as though I'm sitting through an oral examination, only the topic asked during this 'exam' is always related to the arts of Kabuki's performance one way or the other. So, it's a bit of a stress factor but I know, that's part of the package deal since I'm dating you. And it will be a long-term deal for me because I'm never going to leave you. Not that, you will let me go - either way." Ugawa shrugged, smirking when he recalls the little detail about the gag order he had in force with the Daikoku Production was signed on behalf by Tengenji Hiromi. 

“Good. I’ll tell her you’re okay with doing the apartment viewing tonight then.” Tengenji flashed a grin towards his boyfriend before refocusing his full attention back to the front of the class where the dance instructor has just started today’s class. 

The apartment viewing after school ended is a short one since the unit belongs to Tengenji Hiromi right from the beginning. So, there isn't any paperwork requires - all it means is for Hiromi to take the unit off the rental market and uses it for personal use by letting her own son, and future son-in-law to use the apartment as their own private home for some time. That is if Ugawa is susceptible to the idea of accepting the offer from Hiromi. 

Supposedly, Ugawa decides to accept the offer from Hiromi - there is no set time-line as to when he could move into the apartment. The apartment is going to be off the rental market either way because Tengenji Kakeru has expressed his interest in shifting out of the dorm and into the apartment once it's been vacant by the present tenant. So, essentially Ugawa can either moved in with Tengenji at the end of the present school year when the current tenant shifted out… or he could choose to move in after his graduation from the Ayanagi Academy. 

Hiromi's decision to remove her apartment off the rental market was actually more for Ugawa's benefit than for her own son - Kakeru, mostly because there is a lot of places her son could consider residing in. And basically, the only selling point the apartment under Hiromi's name has for Tengenji Kakeru was the close proximity to Ayanagi Academy on the whole and that Tavian would have a lot more space to roam than being cooped up in the tiny and cramped dorm room in the dormitory building. Otherwise, Hiromi doubts her son would give her apartment a second look. 

“Welcome back, I heard Kerukeru’s mom offer you a place to stay after graduation?” Yuuta calls out to the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi when he sighted the TenGawa couple returning to the dormitory building from his position in the dining room. 

“Good evening, members of Team Ootori. And yes, where did you hear that from?” Ugawa asks Yuuta, before shifting accusatory eyes upon his own boyfriend thinking that his boyfriend had over-share details with the rest of the members of Team Ootori, again. 

"Don't look at me like that, I swear I didn't share the details with them. So, they must have heard it from elsewhere." Tengenji Kakeru hurried to defend himself to his boyfriend, as much as he values his fellow friends on his team - he doesn't tell them every little thing, and especially things that haven't been confirmed. 

“Yes, Uwa-chan… there’s no need to blame Kerukeru for this. He didn’t tell me anything, I just made an educated guess.” Hoshitani Yuuta said in response when he caught sight of the accusatory look thrown his teammate way from the pink-haired petite teen of Team Hiragi. 

"...How did you even make an educated guess when neither of us made mention of anything regarding the issue?" Ugawa Akira stated in a flat tone of voice as he frowns at the team leader of Stardust. 

“Oh, did I forget to mention? The property agent that serves Kerukeru’s mother is the same agent that serves the parents of Hachiya-kun. His parents had recently purchased a 2-bedrooms apartment unit in the Chiyoda district. Anyway, Hachiya-kun went with his parents to the apartment viewing trip and there was this one time he was in school uniform - and since Ayanagi is a famous school in its own right, the agent made a comment about having the Tengenji on his clientele database. And then, he mentioned something about the family taking a property off the rental market because a family member decides to use it for their personal use. Hachiya was talking about it with Ageha earlier, and I just put two and two together - especially after hearing about Kerukeru’s decision to move out of the dorm at the end of the school year as well.” Yuuta shrugged as he explains the reasoning behind his educated guesswork. 

"I see… oh well, I guess that's the downside of being a celebrity. People tend to boast about having served a celebrity family or something…" Ugawa Akira rolls his eyes after he heard Yuuta's explanation. 

“Indeed…” Tengenji Kakeru sighed aloud in response. 

“So, Uwa-chan - have you got any verdict yet? Would you be taking up the offer of goodwill from Kerukeru’s mom?” Yuuta’s gossiping nature starts to rear its head then, as he continues to fish around for information. 

"Hmm… I'm not sure yet, but the chances are quite high on the probability rate. It's just that if I decide to take upon the offer of goodwill, I'm going to have to hash things out with my own family first. But the apartment looks cozy and comfy enough, it's a 1LDK - not big and the layout is a tad unique but it could work and it's a functional space." Ugawa Akira shrugged, thinking back to the layout of that apartment unit under his boyfriend's mother's name. 

The front door opens up to reveal the entranceway to the powder room, and there are two doors immediately on the right side of the unit. One door swings open to reveal the toilet cubicle while the other opens up to reveal a good-size bedroom. And then on the other side of the apartment, it comprises of the living/dining room space completes with a balcony and a galley style semi-open kitchen area. 

"Oh… does that mean you are going to come out of the closet to your parents soon?" Tengenji blinked, as he shifts his inquiring gaze towards his pink-haired beau in a questioning tone of voice. 

"Yes, I have spent enough time dodging them already. And if I am going to move in with you, then I might as well clue them in on my sexual orientation. I doubt they dare to voice any displeasure on the issue, seeing as it is their fault that I now have troubles liking girls traditionally." Ugawa Akira deadpans in response, before giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips blatantly in the public setting. 

Okay, not exactly - since only members of Team Ootori are around to witness it… but the fact that they are in the dormitory dining room is a very big step forward since Ugawa usually avoids such PDA actions where anyone or everyone could happen upon them. 

“I’m off for a shower, I’ll see you later in your room. Enjoy your catch-up session with your friends.” Ugawa whispered as he pecked Tengenji gently on the lips, before turning to leave. 

"Aww…that's so adorable!" Yuuta could not help but cooed when he witnessed the scene, while Kuga Shuu just smirked and hide his amusement behind his mug of water. Nayuki was blatantly smiling at Tengenji while Tsukigami just glanced at the redhead with a sly look in his eyes. Needless to say, Tengenji ended up flushing crimson under his fellow teammates' reaction to that earlier display of affection from his boyfriend. 

“Oi, you boors! That’s quite enough already, do stop ogling at me - okay?!” Tengenji Kakeru snapped at his teammates out of embarrassment. 

“Ara, Kerukeru’s feeling embarrassed!” Yuuta teased sharing a look with his other teammates, successfully rendering their resident hot-headed member even more agitated. 

Thankfully, the moment didn’t drag on - Yuuta knows as amusing as Tengenji’s reaction to their teasing was, they ought to stop before their hotheaded member really get angry at them. Thus, after they laughed over Tengenji’s embarrassed reaction - the topic of conversation was rapidly changed to one that concerns their work. 

"Alright, enough of the idle chit-chat. Shiki-chan has gotten back to us on the education fair that would be taking place at the conference center, it has been slated to take place next weekend. Don't worry, it won't burn your dinner plan with Uwa-chan. It's an 8 hours booth event, but we are not tending to the booth - that's essentially the job of the student leaders which neither of us is, at present. Anyway, we do need to hang around for a few hours at the event - and they have a special stage performance segment scheduled at 3pm for us to perform at the event hall platform stage." Yuuta then handed Tengenji a copy of the printout Ageha had brought back for his perusal from Shiki's office earlier on in the day when the black-haired teen went to drop off the bento lunch for the auburn-haired teen at the Kao Council building. 

Tengenji took the offered printout to read through the details for a while, the event would be taking place on the 13th of October, a Saturday. And 3pm is technically a good timing since it wouldn’t affect their Saturday classes attendance, as school ended around 1pm on Saturdays. And Yuuta is right to say that it wouldn’t affect his dinner plans with his beau too. The only thing that might be affected is their movie plans if any. 

"Okay, this looks good to go. I'll just go back up and study how I can tweak the coming Saturday outing plans with Akira-chan. Since you are showing me this, does that means that your own plans have been figured out?" Tengenji then throws the question towards Yuuta's direction, knowing for a fact that his team leader has a private dinner date with Ootori Itsuki on Saturdays since the beginning of the school year. Although, these plans do get amended every now and then to suit Yuuta's hectic schedules. 

"At present, everything pans out nicely. Morning classes in school, lunch with you guys, and then off to the event, performed and then parting ways with you guys. You can scurry off for your date with Uwa-chan, Na-chan can go back home for his family dinner session, Shuu-chan to go off for his modeling job and Kaicchin… I don't know actually, depends on whether or not does he get the role he would be auditioning for this Wednesday." Yuuta shrugged, knowing for a fact that his boyfriend is literally the one who has the busiest schedule on a Saturday - what's with the driving lessons, and weekly grocery shopping trip, and not to forget the Saturday morning classes he has to attend in the college too. 

"Oh… that's good to know, and have there been any updates on the concert events yet? I mean, the neighboring school concert tour event…" Tengenji then asks, recalling the last time when Yuuta showed them the marketing department plan - the concerts were a part of it. 

“Not yet, it seems the High Edge Records are fine-tuning those plans. Either way, our promo campaign for the 5th Singles - Eien Stage, is in planning stages and the details are likely to be out soon. I will keep you guys updated as soon as I received the plans from Yashamaru-san or Ayaka-san." Yuuta glances about to meet eyes with his fellow teammates before addressing them and updating them on the current status of their Stardust activities. 

Private chat between Uozumi Asaki and Tsukigami Haruto, 8th of October 2018, 6am in NY/8pm in Japan 

Haru: Asaki, I know it is a tad early… 

Asaki: ⊂(°_o)つ Huh? Early…? Are you getting my time-zone right? It might be early on your side of the globe, but it’s legit 8pm over here. Hardly an early timing, if you get my drift. 

Haru: ^^; I wasn’t talking about the timing at present. I was referring to the Halloween - that’s still like 3 weeks away. But I was thinking - with Ricchan back in Japan, he might try to spur Taiga on into pulling a prank on the kids - if you know what I meant. 

Asaki: Oh… so that’s what you mean, okay - what do you have in mind to do then? ヽ(´・｀ )ﾉ

Haru: I was thinking… we can perhaps send something to the dorms where the kids reside, that would help to ward off whatever evil plans that Ricchan and Taiga might have planned? *Thinking Face Emoji*

Asaki: Something that would make them back-off? Well, Taiga’s in a financially tight position - truffles billed to his name might do the job. Princess Ritsu might be a tad challenging though… 

Haru: I have just the thing to deal with him… 

Asaki: And what might that be? ヽ( ° ◇ °)ノ

Haru: [Attached 20181008_Art project. JPG] - remember this?

Asaki: O-O||| The bust-sculpture you made back in the middle-school era using him as a model… I can’t believe you still kept it around, and why do you have it in the US? But I do agree that this will ward him off, I reckon he might faint at the sheer sight of it - because it is ridiculously hideous looking even to me. It will give him nightmares considering his narcissistic nature. 

Haru: (´∀｀）Actually, I also had no idea why this thing was in my studio apartment in NY. I suspect, I accidentally ship a wrong box over. I was boxing up my things in the apartment unit at west Shinjuku district back in Japan, and there are a few boxes to be shipped over to NY and another 2-3 boxes to be stored away in my childhood home. And the sculpture is supposed to be shipped back to my childhood home, so I could keep the clutter out of sight for the tenants who would be moving in while I'm away in the NY busy with Broadway. 

Asaki: Wait… tenants? Isn’t your apartment in west Shinjuku area a company-provided lodging area? 

Haru: Erm… no, actually I bought it after having resided in there for a few years. I got too comfortable in that neighborhood and didn't want to move when the landlord decides to sell the apartment, so I decided to purchase it as a bachelor pad. And well, if I ever decide to settle down with a family - the apartment would work too. It's not big, but with 2 bedrooms available… I could easily handle raising a small family there. 

Asaki: =_=; okay… so what you're saying is that you're presently renting out the apartment to tenants on a short-term lease? 

Haru: Yep, short term lease is the only option for me. I can’t do long term lease since I might return to town whenever an occasion or one-time off jobs offer comes in and when that happens I would need a place to stay. Although, technically - I can also crash at Ricchan or Taiga’s place on occasions, but I’m still most comfortable in my own home. 

Asaki: In your own bachelor pad, you mean =_=; because I am quite certain you already have a home to go back to in the suburbs. 

Haru: Yes, well… bachelor pad, but that’s my own domain. My childhood family home is more of my parents’ home… ^^; 

Asaki: Whatever… if you wish to do that, we are going to have to time the courier to the dorm. Why don’t you ship that hideous sculpture over first, and then I’ll make the arrangement on my side to ship it over to the dorms when the day comes. 

Haru: That would be great actually. I’ll just arrange for a courier service to ship it over it your home then. ^_^ 

True to Haruto and Uozumi’s prediction, the first thing Saotome Ritsu brought up to Futaba Taiga for discussion was about the Halloween. Between the two of them, they cooked up a plan to influence the kids into throwing a Halloween party on the 31st of October, a Wednesday. 

Private chat between Saotome Ritsu and Futaba Taiga, 8th of October 2018, 9pm

Taiga: Ricchan, sorry for the delay in response… I was a tad preoccupied earlier. So, what’s this about the Halloween party?

Ricchan: I know Japan doesn’t have the culture of doing Halloween party, but we used to have it back in our schooling days and we did it with our own students back when we are in our 3rd year of high school. So, I was thinking maybe we could do it with the current batch of second-year students? 

Taiga: Just how on earth do you think we should go about it? I’m quite certain if we were to send them pumpkins, their first thought was to create food out of the pumpkins instead of crafting Jack-O-lanterns out of them. ^^; 

Ricchan: Are you sure? I thought it's a common understanding that pumpkins ties in with Halloween? 

Taiga: Again, I emphasized - aside from theme parks, nowhere else legit holds Halloween events. Besides, Japan doesn't really celebrate Halloween. Considering the presence of Nayuki-kun, I really don't think it's too far off for them to think of food recipes that require pumpkin when they see us sending an entire crate of pumpkins over to them. 

PS: The same for Xmas, you might think turkey is essential for Xmas… but in Japan - people celebrated Xmas with KFC bucket and maybe a Xmas cake that might not essentially be the traditional log-cake.

Ricchan: Oh well… in that case, we might have to openly suggest for them to hold a Halloween party instead of just hinting at it. 

Taiga: And I supposed you want to prank them as well? 

Ricchan: Of course, the prank is a must! Ψ( ｀ ▽´ )Ψ

Taiga: (◞‸ლ) oh well… let me know what you have in mind then. 

Ricchan: Okay, here’s the plan. First, we should get a few accomplices in with the prank… and then we can send that cousin of yours the crate of pumpkins and get him to throw a Halloween party. XD

Taiga: Right… and who do you think would be good to rope in as the accomplices for the prank you want to pull on them? 

Ricchan: Based on my past observations, Nanjo Koki would be a good choice… Ageha Riku could probably be persuaded with some bribery using Haru’s photos. And when Ageha agrees, I think Hachiya is probably also part of the packaged deal. (｡◝‿◜ ｡)

PS: You are not allowed to warn your cousin about the prank! (¬_¬)

Taiga: Fine… I won’t warn him, now is that all? 

Ricchan: Hmm… for now, and do try to get your license before Halloween comes around. That's my only request for you now. We need a car to transport the crate of pumpkins when it arrives… and I am not going to engage courier services for it. For them to legit hold the Halloween party and craft Jack-O-Lanterns out of the pumpkins, we have to deliver the pumpkins to them ourselves and demand them to hold the Halloween party in the dorm. 

Taiga: =_=; I’ll see what I can do to speed up the exam for the driving skills and hope I can clear it on one try. 

Ricchan: Good, keep me updated when you cleared your driving test. ^_^

A few days later, Uozumi Asaki arrived home from work to the sound of his mother’s voice calling out for his attention. 

"Asaki, something came to you in the courier this afternoon. As you were out, I received the item on your behalf and it's' now in your room upstairs." Uozumi Asaki's mother told the newly return 22-year-old, but look far older than his actual age - Uozumi Asaki. 

“... Noted, mother. And thank you, but next time don’t trouble yourself with sending the item all the way upstairs to the 3rd floor. You are not as young as before, you can just leave the item in the storage room up here and drop me a note or something. I can come over and retrieve it when I return from work." Uozumi Asaki said in response to his mother before he continues on his way upstairs to check on the parcel. He has a feeling that the item that arrives in the courier is none other than that hideous sculpture made by Haru based on Saotome back in their middle school days. 

Sure enough, when he headed into his room - his eyes immediately landed itself upon the box that is still neatly packaged and being left undisturbed on his desk in the room. Removing his outer coat from his person, Uozumi Asaki hangs up his outer coat onto the row of hooks he had attached to the wall by the side of his desk before he sat down in front of his work desk to check the sender’s details. 

One look at the sender’s details was all it takes for Uozumi to determine the hidden items in the box, and he was half-tempted to leave it untouched until the Halloween and just ship it out together with the truffles he had ordered under the account of Taiga. However, a buzz on his mobile device notified him of an incoming message from a certain frivolous guy who is now stationed in the Broadway changed his mind. 

Private chat between Uozumi Asaki and Tsukigami Haruto, 12th of October 2018, 8am in NY/10pm in JPN

Haru: Asaki, I trust you have received the item now? ^_^

Asaki: Yes, it arrives this afternoon, it seems. 

Haru: I know you might be tempted to leave it alone until the actual day, but kindly avoid doing so - I had added some things in the parcel together with the items. And they are food products, so it’s best to refrigerate them ^^; 

Asaki: =_=; what on earth possessed you to ship the chocolates alongside the hideous sculpture in the same box?! 

Haru: Erm… it’s cheaper to ship them together because I’ll only need one courier box in that case? 

Asaki: Never-mind, the chocolates - who do you want to gift them to? 

Haru: Kaito-chan, of course! ^_^ Ah… that’s the normal type, the chocolates laced with alcohol contents are for you to share with Ricchan and Taiga. ^^; they are meant to be an advanced birthday treat for Ricchan and Kaito-chan ^^; 

Asaki: Right… I almost forgot Saotome's birthday is in Dec… while your brother's birthday is just a day apart from you. 

Haru: O-O I'm surprised you know about Kaito-chan's birthday…

Asaki: It's written in the student's portfolio, and considering the date being just 1 day apart from your birthday. Pardon me if I find it a tad hard to forget about it altogether. =_=; anyway, I'm itching for a shower - do you have something else you wish to say or can we call it a day already with the messaging? 

Haru: Do head-on for your shower, it's about time for me to head out for breakfast as well ^_^ I'll catch up with you another day XD Goodnight, and don't miss me too much XD

Asaki: ┻━┻ ミ＼（≧ ロ≦＼） Ridiculous! I have never claimed to have missed your presence before, and I have no intention to start either! >_< 

Haru: (ᗒ ᗨᗕ)

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Okay, a tad shorter… but at least I get the chapter out before bedtime ^^; I’ll start on Chapter 174 as soon as I wake up, and I have an appointment fixed at 10am with a career coach to discuss my next options when it comes down to my job-hunt. I’ll see you guys tomorrow XD


	174. Belated Birthday Celebration for Yuuta…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the very very late update, ^^; I have no time to write for the most part of the day due to a workshop I'm to attend.   
Anyway, in this chapter - it comprises entirely of the belated birthday celebration of Yuuta. so, it is OtoHoshi all the way ^^; 
> 
> Enjoy~

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 12th of October 2018, 10pm 

Itsuki: Yuu-chan <3333 Happy Belated Birthday! I know I'm two days late in sending you the birthday greetings, but I was too overwhelmed by the sudden influx of classwork. ( ╯﹏╰ ) Also, I need to apologize to you for not being able to celebrate your birthday with you on-day itself. 

PS: Did you receive the flower bouquet on your birthday, at least? 

Yuu-chan: Hey, Itsuki <3333 It’s fine, I mean, we can always celebrate my birthday belatedly. We are still having dinner tomorrow, right? You aren’t canceling on me, are you? (´･ 仝･｀)

Itsuki: Eh? Oh, definitely no… I wouldn’t dream of canceling on you. I was just feeling bad about being unable to celebrate your birthday with you, on the day itself. *Sad Emoji* I understand that the rest of the boys celebrated your birthday with you? 

Yuu-chan: Good. I'll be looking forward to our dinner date tomorrow evening. I supposed that's when you are going to surprise me with a belated dinner plan(?) XD 

Don’t be sad, I know all about the woes about adjusting and adapting to new phases in life, all the time. As it happens, college life needs some adjustment to cope with. Moreover, Toho is a college focus on drama and music - and drama workshop with renowned/established director/producer/actor coming in to share their experience is a very enriching event to attend. And if the session overruns, and derailed your plans on Wednesday - it’s completely understandable. 

PS: Yes, I did receive the bouquet of flowers on my birthday. Although, I must ask - who did the flower bouquet arrangement? It didn't look like it's purchased/ordered from any florists? 

PPS: And yes, the rest of the team did celebrate my birthday with me. Uwa-chan had also joined in with the celebration, I received a gift card from him for the Skin Holic megastore for cosmetics :P Although, the value stored on the gift card isn't a lot - it's the thought that counts, either way. ^_^

Itsuki: Yep, the flower bouquet wasn't from any of the commercial florists. In fact, those flowers were pruned and cultivated by Yuzu-chan's own hands in the community rooftop garden of the neighborhood he resides with his parents. Do you know he's part of the volunteers' organization that took care of the community rooftop garden in the apartment building where his family-owned apartment unit was situated? I was completely stunned when I heard the tidbit of information. 

Yuu-chan: ( ^ิ艸^ิﾟ) Lol…I see, well, that just goes to show that Yuzu-senpai has a bit of the green thumb ability. Anyway, at least, now I know why the guy that delivers the flower bouquet over was totally unfazed when it became apparent that the bouquet of roses was meant for me. XD Yuzu-senpai has the unique habit of gifting his friends' flowers all-year-round, isn't it? 

Itsuki: Indeed, XD. 

Yes, and you're right to say that the delivery person was unfazed because of Yuzu-chan's habit. Apparently, he has the tendency of using the same courier person to deliver items to his friends. So, technically, the flower bouquet you received on your birthday was from Yuzu-chan… my only contribution was the handwritten greeting card that he had gotten me to write as his handwriting is atrocious still - in Japanese. 

PS: Don’t worry though, I did purchase something for your birthday, which I’ll be gifting it to you tomorrow evening when we meet for dinner. 

Yuu-chan: LOL~ Fine, I'll look forward to seeing what you'd bought and planned for me tomorrow evening then. XD 

PS: Anyway, it’s late. I probably need to go to bed now, I’ll see you tomorrow evening for dinner ^_^ I love you <3333 Goodnight, and sweet dreams~

Itsuki: Goodnight, Yuu-chan. *ଘ( ॢᵕ꒶̮ᵕ(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)zZ I’ll see you tomorrow evening for our dinner date ^_^ Love you always, <3333

The next day is a Saturday, and it just so happens, it's also the day whereby the Stardust is needed at an event held in a neighboring conference center. Nevertheless, it doesn't excuse them from having to attend the morning classes in school with the rest of their fellow classmates. 

“Morning, Mama Yuuta~” Shiki Toma greeted when he sighted Hoshitani Yuuta passing by the Kao Council building on the morning of the 13th of October 2018. 

“Good morning, Shiki-chan. Itsuki has left your bento in the lockers area assigned for the Kao Council members use, please collect it on your way in.” Hoshitani Yuuta said, flashing a bright smile in response to the auburn-haired teen’s greetings. 

"Of course. Mama Yuuta. And do you have a minute to spare?" Shiki Toma nodded in response, Ootori Itsuki had already dropped him a text in advance informing him of the exact locker number that the bento was dropped off at - and he was to collect it upon arriving at the building that houses the Kao Council offices. 

"I believe so, is anything the matter?" Yuuta turns around and follows the auburn-haired teen into the building that houses the Kao Council offices upon hearing Shiki's request for his time. 

"Not exactly, I just need to confirm the performance item for this afternoon's event. As the information slip was handed over to Ageha earlier on in the week, he wasn't able to provide me with the specific details about the performance item. I was going to ask you about it in the GC yesterday but it slips my mind…The event organizer side has been requesting the relevant information, as they need to update their events program line-up." Shiki explains as he headed towards the direction of his private office, stopping mid-way at the lockers area to collect his bento lunch from the designated locker before continuing his journey to his office. 

"I see… I can let you know the planned performance items shortly if you have a pen and note for me to write them down for you in your office. Speaking of, Kasugano-senpai is not going to waltz in suddenly, right? I didn't wish to cause him any discomfit with my presence in the Kao Council offices." Yuuta responded with ease before he hesitated and inquires after Kasugano's whereabouts. 

"Nah, Shion is out for his routine tarot reading in the Eco-garden now. By the time he's done and comes back in, you are already in class. So, it's completely fine for you to drop by the Kao Council offices at present." Shiki said in response to his pseudo-parent when he noticed the hesitancy in Yuuta's body language. 

“Wait...Kasugano-senpai has a routine for his tarot reading?” Yuuta raised his eyebrows up in surprise, as he commented incredulously. 

"Technically, he has created a routine to conduct daily tarot reading in the Eco-garden…on the day's event in general." Shiki sweat-dropped as he tried to explain the reason behind his friend's daily tarot reading routine, without giving too many details away. 

After all, it would make things rather awkward if Ryo were to chance upon the information that the reason why Shion conduct morning routine tarot reading was due to the need to prepare himself mentally when it comes down to dealing with Ryo's possible mood. Essentially, Kasugano Shion would base on the outcome of the tarot reading concerning Fuyusawa's mood for the day to decide on the amount of patience he needs to maintain throughout the entire day. 

"I see… so, it wasn't just a routine he develops to avoid crossing path with Itsuki then?" Yuuta inquires, out of curiosity. 

“Erm… no, not exactly. He started the routine way before…” Shiki sweat-dropped as he laughed sheepishly in response. 

"Oh, okay. That's a relief to know. Right, where's the pen and memo pad?" Yuuta heaved a sigh of relief at Shiki's response before he asks for a pen and memo note so he could jot down the performance item details for this afternoon event to the auburn-haired teen so the event organizer could be notified before the Stardust arrived on-site shortly before 3pm to conduct a quick run-through of the performance.

“Right… the pen is here, let me see if I could find the memo notepad somewhere. I think it’s somewhere here… yep, it’s here!” Shiki then hurried to pull out several drawer compartments to locate the seldom-used memo note. 

As Shiki tends to just take down information on his phone, the memo notepad eventually ended up being forgotten in one of the drawer compartment of his office desk. The pen though could be easily found since the auburn-haired teen usually had a dozen documents pending his signature at any hour of the day due to his tendency to procrastinate. 

“Oh~ you guys are going to perform ‘Eien Stage’ for the event this afternoon?” Shiki grinned, as though he had figured out the reason why Yuuta had picked this particular song for the event performance segment. 

"Yes, and you're right to think that we are using it as an opportunity to market the song. The singles are coming out on the 17th of October, after all. And I think one of the main reasons why the High Edge Records has no issues with this event arranged by the school's marketing department is mostly because we can use it as a preview stage for the members of the public." Yuuta shrugged as he explained the reason behind the song - Eien Stage being chosen for the performance. 

With the details given to Shiki, Yuuta didn’t linger on behind in the Kao Council offices. The green-eyed teen of Stardust ensures that he left the building that houses the Kao Council offices before Kasugano Shion comes in for his duty as a fellow member of the council. 

The rest of the day passes by uneventfully, and when the members of Stardust were busy rehearsing for the performance at the platform stage available at the event site… Ootori Itsuki was just starting his driving lesson for the day that will last for the next 1.5 hours. The performance segment is a short one and lasted only for five minutes on stage. Although, they didn't get to leave the event hall until another half an hour later due to all the kids asking for photos with them. 

Technically, the kids are all aiming for Nayuki but since they are present as a group on the whole. The kids eventually ended up taking photos with them as a full team of five members, and of course, they signed some autographs for the teens and preteens who happen to recognize them on sight. Needless to say, when they made their way back to the booth where the Ayanagi Academy had set up for the event - they ended up luring a troop of potential students over to the booth. And with the Ayanagi Academy having divisions suitable for literally everyone between 3 to 18 years old, Yuuta dare says they did a fabulous job in drawing up the interest in the crowd. 

"...I wouldn't be surprised if the Ayanagi Academy decides to start up a new faculty dealing with idol training if there's enough public interest being mounted up amid that crowd that is circulating the booth back in the event hall." Tsukigami Kaito commented in a wry tone of voice as the members of Stardust finally managed to slip out of the event hall unnoticed by the crowds. 

"That is ultimately something up to the school management to decide, it isn't the marketing department that could call the shots. Anyway, my ride is here - so I'll make a move first. I'll see you guys on Monday." Yuuta said, waving goodbye to his friend as he climbs into the backseat of the car that belongs to Aizome Kento of Thrive. 

“Here, the script - please memorize it in an hour.” Aizome Kento said, handing Yuuta a copy of the film script that he’s currently filming for. 

"Thanks, we are heading back to the apartment for a bit - right?" Yuuta double-clarify as he didn't have the necessary tools on him that could allow him to pull a quick switch in his persona. Everything that is needed is essentially in his bedroom back in the apartment unit that he was sharing with his fellow teammates from Thrive. 

“Yes, we would be dropping by the apartment for a bit. I need to feed that menace of a cat for Goshi because that guy forgot to feed Shiro before leaving for his evening jog.” Aizome Kento deadpans in response, as he swerved the car towards the route that will take them towards west Shinjuku area where the building - Diamond Suites Residence apartment is situated.

Once Aizome Kento swerved his vehicle into the underground parking lot reserved for the residents' use, Yuuta wasted no time in exiting the vehicle and made a beeline for the elevator unit. By the time Aizome Kento made his way upstairs to the apartment unit where Thrive was allotted for their residence - Yuuta was already amid his persona change in the privacy of his room. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 13th October 2018, 4.30pm

Yuu-chan: Itsuki, <3333 Just to give you a heads-up, I might be running late for dinner today. We are dining in the privacy of your home, right? I'll be swinging by as soon as I could manage, but I reckoned I will be a few minutes delayed in traffic. ^^;

Itsuki: <3333 Yuu-chan~ I was just about to buzz you about dinner time too. I need to make a trip to the supermarket as well, I forgot to get something essential for the preparation of tonight's dinner yesterday. So, I need to swing by the supermarket to pick it up. Since you're also running behind time, perhaps we can fix the dinner time at 7pm tonight instead? Would that be good for you? 

Yuu-chan: 7pm is great! That will give me ample time to switch persona, shower and then hitch a ride over to your place. 

PS: Since tomorrow is Sunday, a non-school day, you’ll be happy to note that I’ll be spending the night over at your place ^_^ We can simply head out and meet Shiki-chan and Ageha-chan for brunch together tomorrow morning. :D

Itsuki: Really?! You are staying over for two nights in a row? XD (♡ヮ♡) That’s so fabulous! XD 

PS: You say you're running late, but you haven't exactly told me why you are running late though. I know it can't be that event that Stardust has to perform at because I just sighted Nayuki-kun doing his evening grocery shopping with his two sisters in tow. ^^;

Yuu-chan: I had a scene to film for a movie that features the Thrive… ^^; so, I'm not amid of an identity switch. Since it's only one single scene I would need to appear in the film set, if the co-actors don't make amateur mistakes and delay the entire filming process - it should be done real quick. ^^; filming would be done in the studio, so getting a ride after the filming to your place isn't going to be an issue. Alright, I hear Kenken outside - so I should probably get ready. I'll see you later at your place, love you <3333 (≧3≦)(^ε ^○)

Itsuki: See you later, (≧3≦)(^ε ^○) 

Ootori Itsuki was actually a little glad that he had managed to push back the dinner timing to be at 7pm because that means he will now finally has ample time to get everything ready for his beau's arrival at his apartment unit. So, after a quick trip to the nearby supermarket following the end of his driving class at the Tokyo Driving School - Itsuki managed to reach home slightly after 5pm to start getting dinner ready. 

Hoshitani Yuuta arrived at the doorstep to Ootori Itsuki's apartment unit at 7pm on the dot, after managing to talk Aizome Kento into driving him over from West Shinjuku where the apartment building that houses the artists under the management of Daikoku Productions and Brave Entertainment resides. The green-eyed teen hesitated slightly over the idea of pressing the doorbell to the apartment or to retrieve the set of the key that he has been given by his boyfriend some time ago, before eventually deciding to unlock the door to the apartment on his own. The moment he unlocked the door and stepped over the threshold, he was greeted by the sight of the entire LDK area being doused in darkness. 

"...Itsuki, are you home? Why didn't you turn on the lights?" Hoshitani Yuuta couldn't help but ask, and he was half tempted to head over to where the light switches were to flick on the light when he was greeted by the sound of his boyfriend heading out of the kitchen carrying something in the hands with a single candle lit up with the lyrics of a birthday song pouring forth from the lips of Ootori Itsuki. 

“Oh… oh… what exactly is that in your hands?” Yuuta was rather bemused by the sight, but he had to agree this is a nice little surprise he wasn’t expecting. 

“Okay, now you can switch on the lights and see for yourself what I have in my hands for you.” Ootori Itsuki announced, shortly after the birthday song ended. 

With the permission of Ootori Itsuki for Yuuta to flick on the lights, the green-eyed teen wasted no time in lighting up the entire room with a flick of the electrical switch panel that controls the lighting of the room. Once the room is no longer enveloped in darkness, Ootori Itsuki brought the item he had in hand closer for his green-eyed beau's inspection.

“Here, happy belated birthday to you~ my beloved Yuu-chan. Please blow out the candle.” Ootori Itsuki greeted with a beaming smile, as he presented the baking tray held in his hands out to his boyfriend. 

“Apple crumble pie? You put a candle onto the apple crumble pie?” Yuuta was half-expecting it to be a cake or something… but an apple crumble pie is really not in his anticipation. 

"Yes, well… although an apple crumble cake definitely takes lesser time to create as opposed to the apple crumble pie. Between the two, I ultimately decide to bake a pie instead because I know you'd already had a lot of cake on your birthday, so I want to do something different." Ootori Itsuki responded, somewhat bashful. 

“I see… and what other surprises do you have in store for me this evening?” Yuuta laughed jovially at the pink-flush that crept onto his usually thick-skin boyfriend and had to admit that he was somewhat entertained by the sight of it. 

"I'm not sure whether this counts towards a surprise or not, but I made us steak for dinner. While I would love to have champagne served along with the dish, unfortunately, neither of us are of drinking age yet - so I improvised and made sparkling apple cider for the occasion instead. Sorry, I didn't have time to plan out and prepare a full 3-course meal completes with appetizer, main dish, and dessert. So, you would've to make do with just the main dish of steak; and dessert - which is the apple crumble pie as well as the beverage of the sparkling apple cider." Ootori Itsuki said as he brought his boyfriend over to his dining table to have a look at the dinner menu he had prepared for them, this evening. 

“This is great, did you manage to make all these under 2 hours?” Yuuta blinked at the dinner menu his boyfriend had taken the effort to prepare for his belated birthday celebration. 

"Not really, I did the sparkling apple cider last night. But the apple crumbles and steak were prepared within those two hours I have since arriving home from the trip to the supermarket." The 18-year-old Ootori Itsuki admitted sheepishly. 

"That's still quite impressive. Thank you, Itsuki." Yuuta smiles in response, as he leans over to peck his boyfriend lightly on the lips. He had no doubts that the food would taste good, because if there is anything he's certain of his boyfriend's culinary ability - it was that Itsuki would never serve him anything that wasn't considered of a high standard. 

Later, Yuuta was surprised further by the rose-petal bubble bath - Ootori has drawn out for him before his arrival. So, the sight of that bath makes Yuuta so happy that he completely disregards the fact that he had already taken a shower before he came by his boyfriend's place of residence and decide to soak up in the tub, right after dinner. Of course, before Yuuta gets himself soak in the tub to enjoy the bubble bath his boyfriend had prepare for him to unwind and relax from a hectic day of work - the green-eyed teen ensures to photograph down the scene. Likewise, the same to go for the dinner menu - Yuuta has also documented them all down and intend to share them on his Instagram later. 

Yuuta has recently taken to switch the Instagram account for Hoshitani private and only allowed selected people to follow him, that way, he could have a place to showcase the private moments that is most memorable to him when he’s with his boyfriend. He kept his account under Ashu open and public, and as for Stardust related updates - he decides to leave it up to his other teammates to update on his behalf. 

“So, Yuu-chan… are you ready for your birthday present?” It was hours later that Ootori Itsuki finally brought up the birthday present topic to Yuuta, which causes the green-eyed leader of Stardust to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Wait… you mean, the bubble bath wasn’t your birthday gift to me?” Yuuta frowned as he inquires. 

“Nope… that’s an additional surprise, but not the present I have in mind for you.” Ootori Itsuki sweat-dropped as he grinned in response. 

“Hmm… you’re not tying yourself up with a ribbon and tells me that you are the present - right?” Yuuta prompted skeptically. 

"...No, where did you get that ridiculous idea from?" Ootori Itsuki stared with his mouth slightly agape as he asks incredulously in response. 

“I’m not sure actually, I think that was in some of the mangas I’d the honor of reading in the past?” Yuuta shrugged nonchalantly in response. 

"Okay, anyway… here's the present I had prepared for you. I'm not exactly sure of the occasions that you might put it to use, but I think they would come in useful with time." Ootori Itsuki said as he handed over a small square box to his boyfriend. 

The box opens up to reveal a set of the cufflink, crafted out with clear crystals. Yuuta stared down at the set of the cufflink, before slowly lifting it up for inspection. And then, he nodded in response before turning towards his boyfriend and said. "Not exactly what I anticipated, I was half-expecting you to give me another set of ear-studs or something. Regardless, I must say - you have a penchant for picking out classy accessories. Thank you dear~ these cufflinks would be useful for the music awards ceremony. While I'm not sure when Hoshitani Yuuta would get a chance to use it, I'm quite certain my Ashu persona has plenty of opportunities to put it in use." 

With that said, Yuuta set the box of cufflink aside on the nightstand of his boyfriend's room before leaning in to give Itsuki a deep kiss on the lips. Needless to say, they spend the next few moments by engaging in some hot and passionate kissing that somehow landed them both right atop of the bed, and in a half-dressed state. Of course, Ootori Itsuki was mindful of his actions and didn't cross the final line of defense. After all, he did intend to let his beloved Yuu-chan remains a virgin until the day they entered into a civil partnership in the UK, or they wed officially overseas. 

Although, it seems like someone up in the heavens are quite alert of whatever he has been doing. So, before either Yuuta or Ootori could get too intimate - Ootori’s mobile device starts chiming with an incoming call. 

“...Itsuki, I think you’d best picked up that call.” Yuuta breathed heavily as he prodded his reluctant beau, while he tried to catch his breath after an extremely long session of kissing. 

"...Right…" Ootori Itsuki sighed as he detached himself from his boyfriend and headed over to his desk where he had left his mobile gadget to charge. One look at it had him raising his eyebrow in question, as the name on the Caller ID indicated that it's Akatsuki on the line. With a shrug, Ootori slides on his phone screen to answer the incoming call. 

Yuuta has no idea what was being said over the line, all he could see was Itsuki nodding every few seconds and made a humming sound in response. And then, the call ended with his boyfriend agreeing to meet up with the caller on the other end of the line on coming Monday afternoon. So, with unbidden curiosity … Yuuta decided to do some fishing. And it was through his fishing process that he realizes that the caller who called his boyfriend was none other than Akatsuki Kyoji. It seems the orange-haired member of the previous generation of the Kao Council needed some help in deciding between two apartment units in the Edogawa district. 

Apparently, Akatsuki-senpai wanted an apartment unit closer to where his college is and while the time is taken to reach the college seems on par with one another according to the agent's advice… the orange-haired senior wanted somewhere that is also close to eateries and convenience stores. Since the Edogawa district is where Ootori Itsuki grew up in, the former treasurer of the Kao Council in the last school year decides to call his boyfriend up and ask about the details to get a better understanding. 

“...I see, but why opt to call you? I thought between you and Hiragi-senpai, Aka-senpai prefers dealing with Hiragi-senpai more?” Yuuta asks, sounding quite confused after hearing his boyfriend’s explanation. 

"Ah… it seems Tsubasa told him to call me because I was more familiar with the area since he moved out when he was 8-years-old and only returned every so often for dinner. When he did, he only visited the area where our childhood home is situated - the rest of the neighborhood, he isn't so familiar with. Whereas, I had resided in the Edogawa district far longer and would have a better idea of what the are of Kasai is like… and thus could offer Akatsuki a better opinion." Ootori Itsuki shrugged his response. 

“I see…and you’re going to meet up with Aka-senpai on Monday afternoon to discuss the two apartment options?” Yuuta nodded before seeking clarification. 

“Yes, he says he doesn’t remember the exact address but he knows where the apartments are geographically so he’s going to bring me over to the Edogawa district and point out the two apartment buildings he’s looking at for me to give him a better idea.” Ootori deadpans in response. 

“Okay… well, although it’s a bit of the letdown that Aka-senpai calls at that kind of timing. I’m kind of glad he interrupted us when he did, too. Because otherwise, it would be a little too easy for us to get carried away…” Yuuta commented then, his tone wry and his cheeks tainted with a pink adorable flush. 

"Indeed. Oh well, I'd better go and take my shower. I just recall I haven't yet taken my shower for the day. Feel free to sit back and lounge, you can even go to bed first if you're tired. I know you had a long day…" Ootori said as he gathered up the things he would need for his shower before leaving the bedroom for the bathroom in the apartment unit. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 174 finally completed, and I apologize for the shorter length. Anyway, I might have to change the update frequency to once every two days or even three days depending on how the situation pans out. I was out for a workshop the entire of today, so I didn’t manage to update this morning because I was running short on time to clean up this chapter to update it before I leave. 
> 
> Chapter 175 has about 2k words written, but I'm not sure if I could get it out before I need to leave home for tomorrow too. Anyway, I'll see what I can do. Worst-case scenario, the fic is going to get a change in the updates frequencies. Now I'm job-hunting, how much time I could spend on writing the fic highly depends on my next job. I have an interview scheduled on Thursday afternoon, so I guess it depends a great deal on what kind of job I got in the end. I will keep you people updated. 
> 
> Goodbye for now, I’ll see you in the next update. I can’t promise that it will be tomorrow but it would come. ^^;


	175. Class 2-MS Coursework for the term…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology for the extremely late update, and I'd skipped yesterday. Anyway, updates are hard to keep to daily for the next few weeks I believe. I'm currently amid a job-hunting phase, so likely I wouldn't have too much time to write. And even if I can write, the length is going to be another issue. Supposedly, my interview went through and I got the job - I reckon I'll need to spend some time familiarizing myself with the new job scope and pick up new skills along the way and thus wouldn't be able to focus too much of my attention at writing much. 
> 
> I would, however, work out a possible update schedule once I had stabled a new job... now, without further ado - please enjoy chapter 175 XD

Group-chat of Team Ootori [Yuuta, Na-chan, Kaicchin, Kerukeru, Shuu-chan] - 13th October 2018, 9.30pm

Kaicchin: @Yuuta, so… how’s the birthday dinner today? XD 

Yuuta: … You do know it’s a belated celebration, right? 

Kaicchin: Of course, I know. I was just curious to see what Ootori-senpai has in mind to do for your belated birthday celebration XD 

Yuuta: Well… if you really must know, we had our routine private dinner date in his apartment unit. The only difference would be the following: [Attached 20181012_Sparkling Apple Cider. Jpg] [Attached 20181012_Apple Crumble. Jpg] - our main dish is the sirloin steak. Anyway, when I came over - the entire apartment was engulfed in darkness. Just when I was wondering what was going on, he came out from his kitchen with the apple crumble. Do you know he lit a candle on the apple crumble and brought it out to me while singing me a birthday song? XD I was so surprised XD 

Na-chan: Oh… so that’s why he message me to ask for a recipe for the apple crumble the other day XD Was it the apple crumble cake or was it the apple crumble pie he made for you?

Yuuta: Ah… so, Itsuki came to you for the recipes again XD 

PS: It's the apple-crumble pie that he ultimately decides to bake for me. ^_^ He didn't want to do the cake because he reckons I have had more than enough cakes on my actual birthday itself. ^^;

Kaicchin: Fair enough… although, it seems most of the cakes ended up in the belly of the dog XD 

Yuuta: Indeed. Regardless, I did eat a few slices of the cakes though. I’m actually surprised Na-chan didn’t fixate me with a disapproval look, to be honest ^^; 

Na-chan: Well… it’s your birthday, so I decide to indulge you for a bit. 

Yuuta: XD Thanks, Na-chan XD I’ll hug you if I can, but since I can’t I’ll do a virtual version of the hug instead XD ٩꒰๑• ̫•๑꒱ ۶♡

Kaicchin: So, what’s the present Ootori-senpai gifted you this time? XD Please don’t tell me that roses bouquet was the only thing Ootori-senpai gifted you with, this year…? :P 

Yuuta: Technically, the flower bouquet I received on my birthday was from Yuzu-senpai. The roses were pruned and cultivated by him personally, and since Itsuki didn't pay him for the flowers - it's more of Yuzu-senpai's gift to me than Itsuki's. The only thing Itsuki contributed to that bouquet of flowers was the writing of the greeting card, and according to Itsuki's recount - he did it only because Yuzu-senpai's handwriting for Japanese is too atrocious. ^^; 

Kaicchin: LMAO~ So, what was Ootori-senpai’s gift to you then?

Yuuta: [Attached 20181013_cufflink. JPG]- a set of the cufflink. ^_^ Isn't it pretty? XD

Kerukeru: Pretty is right, but when would you be able to use it? 

Yuuta: O_O Kerukeru, I would’ve thought you are too busy to join in the GC activities. :P 

PS: Well… it might be some time before I would have the chance to put the cufflink to use, but for my alternate persona - an opportunity is coming up soon enough. Thrive would be attending a music award in the neighboring country, and the cufflink could be put into use then ^_^

Shuu-chan: I see, at least, Ootori-senpai’s gift wouldn’t be a waste. 

PS: I heard you film a scene in a movie yesterday?

Kaicchin: O_O Really? Why wasn’t I informed of that?

Yuuta: Shuu-chan, how did you even know of that particular bit of information? It's a tad of the last-minute thing, and I was called over to fill in… it's initially Hikarun's job. However, the MoonS has another job that overrun and he can't appear as planned… so Kenken, who's part of the cast suggested having me filling in for Hikarun instead. ^^;

Shuu-chan: Overheard from Kitahara, he was amid the junior roles for the movie. Oh, and he says you made a convincing delinquent. 

Na-chan: Delinquent? 

Shuu-chan: Yep, apparently, the scene features him as a young son of an established gangster group leader. ^^; 

Yuuta: @Na-chan, before you leap to any conclusion - I was featured in that scene under my Ashu persona =_=; 

Kaicchin: LMAO~ Why is it that your Ashu identity was also chosen to play delinquents? ʱªʱªʱª(˃̣̣̥∀˂̣̣̥)

PS: I seem to recall Thrive's first appearance in a movie is also delinquents ^^, and then there's that musical movie film that features the entire group of members from B-Pro. Literally, the entire team is playing delinquents, the only difference lies in the groups involved. 

Shuu-chan: Indeed, anyway - in King of Caste, MoonS & KitaKore are the smart type… that seems to be the negotiate before anything else kind of delinquents. Thrive and the Killer King, on the other hand, seems to be more of the typical type of school delinquent that you can see them going around with baseball bat swinging at anyone that goes against them. （ ￣￣ー￣￣ ）

Yuuta: O_O||| Don’t tell me you legit went to watch that film? 

Shuu-chan: ¯\\_(:|)_/¯ Yes well… I didn’t watch everything, but someone uploaded a portion of the film onto the streaming platform…I chanced upon it and decide to view it while killing time. 

Yuuta: =_=; I see…

Two weeks before the end of the month, and one day after the Hachiya couple left Japan for their hometown in Germany. The students of class 2-MS return to the school on the 15th of October, only to receive the news that their next few lessons of the acting classes will require them to try out several scenes picked out from various films and dramas featuring a victim of a school bully and a group of bullies from school. 

The instructor has started out by showing the entire class an excerpt from the film - King of Caste. The moment Yuuta heard the background music used, he cringed because he could recognize that music anywhere. When he focused his attention on the scenes - he sweat-dropped, it was indeed a scene taken out from the King of Caste. 

"What do you reckon the instructor wanted us to do by showing us that particular scene from the film?" Tsukigami Kaito whispered under his breath while keeping his eyes still on the screen of the projector. He was watching it because he hasn't seen anything like this before, and he was rather surprised that someone actually created a musical film out of the subject of local delinquents. 

“No idea…I’m sure the instructor will announce the reason after the scene from the film ended.” Kuga Shuu responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering why I'm showing this excerpt from the musical film - King of Caste to the class." The acting instructor of class 2-MS then said, scanning his eyes among the students. After receiving several nods in response, the instructor went on to explain that as an actor - one must be able to pull off various roles that have been assigned to them. And their lessons for the week would be centering around the role of a school bully or school delinquent. 

"..." Yuuta has got no words, but he supposed it does make sense. In school productions, most of the roles cast would be PG-rated and completely normal kind of production. Negative topics and themes are literally avoided by schools, and especially so, if the school is an institution renowned for its flawless reputation such as the Ayanagi Academy. However, the Ayanagi Academy is also known for its grooming of successful actors in the industry. So, it does make sense that there is a lot of unseen training going on behind the scenes. 

Refocusing his attention back to what the instructor is saying, Yuuta noted that the Killer King and the KitaKore have been invited in the following day to do an actual demo on how the portrayal of a delinquent/bully and a victim would react in the typical setting. And the homework of class 2-MS is to study the demo, and then try to come out with their own versions of the similar act. To ensure everyone's participation from all angles, they will have to take turns playing the role of the victim and the role of the school bully/delinquent. 

Their final-term coursework for this semester would be to produce a skit, from the script to the actual portrayal of the characters and showcase it behind closed doors with just the teaching faculty as the audiences. They will be graded accordingly to their stage performance for the practical aspects, and the theoretical aspects involved everyone submitting a script of their own for the teaching faculty selection. Based on the received scripts produced, the teacher/instructor would pick one out from the submission and have them performed it as their practical exams. 

Hoshitani Yuuta's reactions to the coursework contents are complicated, portraying the role of a delinquent/school bully likely wouldn't be too much of an issue if he could channel in his Ashu persona. Likewise, he doesn't seem too big of a problem when it comes down to play the role of a victim of the bullying… again, this part he could possibly achieve by channeling his Ashu persona. After all, his last cameo in the drama that cast the KitaKore as the main protagonist - he was appearing in the drama as a young man who has some troubles with the mental abilities. In short, he was playing the role of a character that's mentally slow but not completely retarded. In the scene featured, he was being bullied by his fellow co-workers, and Kitakado Tomohisa who is playing the role of a social worker happens upon the scene, etc. The summary of the drama script aside, the role of the victim likely wouldn't be an issue with Yuuta. 

Yuuta's main reason for his complicated feelings mostly stems from the fact that his fellow teammate, Kuga Shuu, had suggested for the rest of the classes to finish watching the entire film of King of Caste to get a better idea of the types of delinquents featured in the film. Seeing as the only King of Caste offers several possible role models of the types of delinquents to portray, and so it would be a good source of research materials. 

Group-chat of the Star-Team [Team Ootori, Team Hiragi, Team Akatsuki, Team Yuzuriha, Team Sazanami] - 15th of October 2018, 3pm

Tat-chan: Okay, school bullies or delinquent films suggestions anyone? I’ll be dropping by the Tsutaya outlet later, anyone has any good titles to suggest for the research? 

Shuu-chan: Get the King of Caste - the video excerpt the instructor showed us today in class was from that movie film. I think watching the entire show in completion would be good research, that's the only film I could think of that has so many types of delinquents present in one show. ¬‿¬

Yuuta: (⌒_⌒;) 

Ageha-chan: (* ≧艸≦)

Todo:(C_C) Is there a reason why Hoshitani send an embarrassed emoticon into the group? And why is Ageha laughing so much? 

Kaicchin: Ignore them… Yuuta is just embarrassed because he knows the actors in the film on a personal scale, so he has lots of bloopers stories to share ^^; 

Ageha-chan: Yep, bloopers stories is right XD 

Hachiya: (๑•д •)Huh－？Ageha… when did you hear those bloopers stories? 

Ageha-chan: Hmm… during one of the Sunday family brunches. 

Tat-chan: Coming back, aside from the King of Caste - is there other suggestions? 

Shuu-chan: [Attached list of suggested high-school gangs films. Doc] - I have a list here, compiled from both local and overseas production. Feel free to check them out and see which is still available for rent in Tsutaya, some are really old - so I’m not sure if it still could be found. 

Tora: O_O||| Shuu, I didn’t peg you for a movie fan… 

Shuu-chan: I'm not, but when I was younger and my mom is busy working. I had got nothing better to do then to stay at home with the babysitter that my mom got in to take care of my basic needs. The baby-sitter is a high school boy who likes movies… so his only way of keeping me entertained was to sit me down in front of the TV, and we would watch the movies he brought over together. ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

Yuuta: Well… in that case, I'll say that's a very comprehensive list. Anyway, Thrive has another movie filmed a few years back featuring delinquents as the movie theme too. Unfortunately, I had forgotten the film title ^^; 

Kaicchin: I know… I think I have the image of the film somewhere. Let me go and find it first. I’m not sure if it’s available for rental outside, but the video is on some streaming site. Otherwise, I think Ootori-senpai has the DVD XD

Tetsu: LMAO~ I nearly forgot, Ootori-senpai is a Thriver XD ( *>艸<)

Yuuta: … (o゜ェ゜o)

Tatsumi Rui of Team Hiragi downloaded the list of suggested films titles uploaded into the GC by the stoic member of Team Ootori. And then, he turns towards his childhood friend - Sawatari Eigo and said. "Eigo, would you like to join me on my trip to Tsutaya?" 

The teen with dark brown hair shrugged, “Sure - why not? Are you going to base the selection of the movies on the list of titles provided by Kuga?”

"That's a general idea because I didn't watch many films aside from the splatter films. I would suggest Battle Royale… but I don't think that particular film fits the bill for delinquents-theme, and the genre for the Battle Royale film actually falls under thriller." Tatsumi responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Indeed." Sawatari Eigo nodded, and then they started heading towards the direction where the Ochanomizu outlet of Tsutaya is located with the list of film titles to hunt around in the rental corner of the store. 

While Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo were off to the Tsutaya store in search for the relevant titles of films based on delinquents or involves delinquents, as part of their research materials for the class coursework project… members of Team Ootori were chatting among themselves in the GC of their own team having a good laugh over Yuuta’s current plight. 

Group-chat of Team Ootori [Yuuta, Na-chan, Kerukeru, Kaicchin, Shuu-chan] - 15th of October 2018, 3.30pm

Yuuta: >_< This is so embarrassing… 

Kaicchin: XD What is so embarrassing? 

Yuuta: The fact that everyone is going to gather around and finish watching the King of Caste film? I can’t believe Shuu-chan actually suggest for everyone to watch that film in completion. Just the short excerpt shown in class today was mortifying for me enough… >_<

PS: Is there any possibility that I could perhaps sit out the movie session? 八(＾□＾*)

Na-chan: ^^; You can't argue that Kuga-kun made a very good point though. The King of Caste is probably the only film out in the market that features so many delinquents in one go, thus it makes it a good choice to watch and study as a research subject. The other movies mostly feature delinquents that are behaving in a tough and violent type, which I seriously doubt all of us can pull off. ^^; 

PS: Can you imagine me or Tatsumi-kun pulling off a convincing delinquent act? 

Yuuta: … Fair enough, but Na-chan probably could be the wimp amid the group or something. ^^; 

Shuu-chan: Or he could be the type that talks very loud, but when it comes to actual execution - he would chicken out type. ^^; 

PS: @Yuuta, no - you can’t sit out of the session unless you want to explain to the rest of the class why you feel so awkward watching that particular film. Outside of us, and Team Hiragi, Ageha from Team Yuzuriha and Kitahara from Team Sazanami… need I remind you that the rest of them still has no idea about your double persona life situation? （；¬＿¬)

Yuuta: (; ¬_ლ) Gees… but this is so embarrassing though. There’s a reason why I never watched my own performance after it was done… now though, it seems I’m forced to have to sit through 1 or 2 of them. >_< 

Na-chan: (;・・;) Well… I guess I’ll never know how I would do until I at least give the role a try… ^^; 

PS: Yuuta-kun, I'm sure you would survive… my only worries now are that Inumine-kun might accidentally blab to the others ^^; 

Kaicchin: =_=; right, and I supposed I must 'watch' him? While on the subject, how on earth did I end up with dog-watching duty these days? What happens to their resident dog-trainer? 

Yuuta: Oh yeah… whatever happens to Tora that makes him so busy? I thought he is no longer chasing girls skirts? Where did he disappear off to, on every weekend? Do you have any idea, @Shuu-chan?

Shuu-chan: *Thinking face Emoji* I only knows that his studious cousin is in town, so he might have gotten roped into the task of assisting his cousin to get assimilated to the city life by his parents. After all, his parents are both busy individuals with their respective job.

Yuuta: Hmm… I've never really inquired before, but now I'm really curious. What're Tora's parents working as? I know they are in the medical fields, but not their specialization areas. ^^; 

Shuu-chan: His mother is a General Practitioner, while his father is an optometrist. His mother runs a GP clinic with another friend of hers while his father works at one of the hospitals with the eye-care department. His uncle on his mother's side is a surgeon that specialized in the cardiology department, I believed. Now, his cousin is staying at his family home while aiming to enroll at Tokyo University Medical School. 

Yuuta: Wow~ with such family members surrounding him, why did he choose to go into performing arts instead of following in his parents' footsteps? @( ･o･)@

Shuu-chan: Too stressful, he says. That, and he says he likely isn’t suitable for such jobs. So, he’d much rather go into performing arts where his personal interest lies in. ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

Yuuta: I see…

Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo return to the dormitory building just before 7pm come around, their return was noted by the members of Team Ootori/Stardust who are hanging around in the dining room waiting for their dinner to be ready. 

“Tatsumin, welcome back! So, how did the procurement of research materials for our coursework went?” Ugawa Akira who was busy helping Nayuki with dinner preparation work in the kitchen hurried to greet his team leaders upon their return from the Tsutaya outlet in the neighborhood. 

"Ah… while we didn't manage to get every title from the store because some are just too old. Anyway, we managed to get the titles for films that were produced over the last 5 years. Among them, including the film - King of Caste, and that debut movie production that Thrive was cast in." Sawatari Eigo said in response, glancing towards the direction of Hoshitani Yuuta, meaningfully.

For people who get the secret, they smirked and for people who are still blissfully unaware of the secret - they are just wondering why Sawatari felt the need to glance at Hoshitani. Tatsumi Rui, on the other hand, blinked once before finally catching on to his childhood friend's meaning behind that look at Hoshitani. Truth be told, Tatsumi Rui had legit forgot about that little bit of information - and at present, while the green-eyed blond of Team Hiragi knows that Ashu and Hoshitani are the same people. 

The blond still fails to see how it could have been possible, because just by looking at the appearance of Ashu and Hoshitani - it is really very difficult to make any connection between the two. Really, those two personas are like thousand miles apart from one another in terms of outer appearances. Regardless, the truth remains that Ashu Yuuta and Hoshitani Yuuta are indeed one of the same people. 

Knowing how bad he was in lying outright in general, Tatsumi Rui knows it wouldn't be advisable for him to know too many details about this double persona business of his fellow classmate. And so, Tatsumi didn't pry into the topic. Quite honestly, because other things took up the bigger part of his mind… Tatsumi somehow had managed to forget about how Ashu and Hoshitani are the same people before. Therefore, it took him a while to recall the reason why Hoshitani had cringed so much in class earlier when the excerpt video clip is taken from the film King of Caste were being shown to their class during lesson time. 

Thankfully, Yuuta was quite trained in separating his two personas in his mind and therefore he didn't flinch nor blush too vividly when Sawatari flicked eyes in his direction. Smiling serenely in response, Yuuta nonchalantly inquires Tatsumi about when would be the best time for them to gather around and finished watching that King of Caste film. 

"Hmm… I would say after dinner, but because neither Eigo and I had taken our shower yet… I think we should reschedule it for tomorrow afternoon after the lessons ended. Would that be viable?" Tatsumi Rui suggested, glancing about the dining room of the dorm seeking his respective classmates' response to his suggestion. 

“Doable, I supposed…” It took a bit of time before anyone managed to respond to Tatsumi’s suggestion. 

"Well… I have a Kabuki workshop to attend around 4.30pm, but the class ends around 1pm tomorrow. So, if we could borrow a facility with the necessary equipment in school to view the film… it could be done, I supposed." Ugawa Akira shared a look with his boyfriend - Tengenji Kakeru briefly before he spoke up to respond to his team leader's words of suggestion. 

“Reasonable enough, I think one of the lecture theater should be available. Let me check the school website later to see if I could get a booking in.” Tatsumi Rui nodded in response. 

“Okay, are you guys ready for dinner?” Nayuki then butted into the conversation, as he announced that dinner is ready. 

Group-chat of B-Pro [Thrive, KitaKore, MoonS, Killer King, Tsubasa-chan] - 15th of October 2018, 10pm

Yuuta: @Akane-chan! @Ryu-chan!@Tomo-kun!

PS: Sorry for disturbing at such late timing, but I have something I need to shout out to the above mentioned three fellas. 

Hikarun: Meaning…? 

Yuuta: An excerpt from the movie - King of Caste was screened to us in class today =_=; apparently, our coursework for the term was to produce a skit based on the topic of school bullying incidence. Regardless, to help us better portray the role of a school bully/delinquent - my acting class instructor was saying that the KitaKore and the Killer King have been asked to make an appearance during our acting lessons tomorrow to do a demo performance on how to act like a delinquent. 

Hikarun: O_O ||| ʅ(´⊙◞⊱◟⊙`)ʃ Oh gosh… this is so funny XD Aren’t you involved in the film yourself? Can’t you just do the demo? XDDD

Yuuta: =_=; No, my alternate persona is not an open secret in my class. Outside of Team Hiragi, and the two team leaders of Team Yuzuriha and Team Sazanami as well as my own teammates - the rest of them still has no idea of my double persona situation and I do not intend to change it. So, nope - the demo would be handle by Ryu-chan, Tomo-kun, and the Killer King instead. 

I do, however, have one request - in particular, directing towards Akane-chan! 

Akane-chan: Huh? What? What do you have to say to me? 

Yuuta: Akane-chan, I know you enjoy blurting out things to share with the class… but please, I seek your help in not exposing me in front of the rest of my class - okay? So, please - do not name me or ask me to join the demo performance. Don't tempt me to skip the acting lesson for tomorrow. =_=; 

Tono-chan: I knew it… I thought it was strange that the class teacher told us we were excused from the morning lessons and was to pay a visit to the lesson room which class 2-MS is occupying instead. =_=;

Akane-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Noted…I’ll try to keep that in mind. ^^; 

PS: Any idea why it’s in the morning though?

Yuuta: =_= Not try, you have to keep it in mind. That is non-negotiable! 

PS: 2-MS classes will end at 1pm tomorrow, and the demo session for Killer King and KitaKore assistance is scheduled to take place in the morning part of the day because the KitaKore has other commitments after lunch. =_=; 

Akane-chan: I see… 

Ryu-chan: @Yuuta, noted. Sorry for the delay in response, I’ve only just managed to get my phone powered up. The battery dies earlier… ^^;

Yuuta: It’s okay, I just wanted to make things clear lest anyone of you forgot and expose me in front of my other classmates. Right, it’s getting late and I need to go to bed. Ciao~ goodnight. (-_-) zzz

Having said what he wanted, Yuuta closed off the chat he had going with the B-Pro members and switches over to the OtoHoshi family GC. He didn't say much except to bid everyone in the GC goodnight, before setting his phone aside. The moment, his phone was placed aside - Nayuki Toru wasted no time in flicking off the lights in the room. 

Group-chat of the former Team Tsukigami [Itsuki, Tsubasa, Aka-chan, Yuzu-chan, Saku-chan] - 15th of October 2018, 10pm

Tsubasa: So, was that twin of mine helpful in any way? @Akatsuki

Itsuki: =_=; Tsubasa… just what do you mean by saying that?! 

Tsubasa: Hmm… sorry for doubting you, but you have to understand - I’d spent far too much time cleaning up shit after you. So, forgive me for doubting your ability to actually help Akatsuki out ^^; 

Itsuki: I’ll have you know, I’m much of a better tour guide than you when it comes down to the Edogawa ward of Tokyo. (੭ˊ͈ ꒵ˋ͈)੭̸*✧⁺˚

Aka-chan: Yes, not to worry. He did give me some advice on the neighborhood where the two apartments I was looking into renting, so now - it all goes down to the layout of the apartment I guess. I still have a bit of time before I absolutely need to go back to my agent with the choice, so I would like to work out all the budget portion and make sure it would work before signing any leasing contract. ^^; 

Tsubasa: I see, well - I’m glad Itsuki-nii has been relatively helpful to you then. 

Itsuki: ⚆ _ ⚆ Whatever… it’s 10.15pm, I need to start getting ready for bed. Goodnight! 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 175 completed. I apologized for the long wait… and the chapter is getting shorter. *Bow apologetically* A lot is on my mind, the job-hunt is taking up more time than expected. I have an interview scheduled later today at 1.30pm. I'm hoping that I could get the job, so it might get me back on track sooner rather than later. Although, I reckon it might take a bit of time before I have a fixed update schedule again… since even after getting the job, I'll likely need to learn new skills first. ^^; I hope all of you could be patient with me. 
> 
> Anyway, the chapter brings forth an idea I had discussed with Airlam several months ago… XD I hope the rest of you enjoy the idea too :P if anyone of you has any ideas about who to do what in the skit/what kind of skit they should produce… feel free to throw them at me. I'll see if I could work them into the story XD It would be after the Halloween chapter though, I had postponed the Halloween chapter by 2 chapters ^^; so now it should be taking place in chapter 176 :P 
> 
> That’s all for now, cya~


	176. Halloween Party at the dorm, part 1…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, it's been a few days I know... but well, when it comes down to job-hunting - it's added stress. Oh well, enjoy this chapter for today, and I'll see when the next chapter could be out. This is part 1 of the Halloween party ^_^

On the 31st of October 2018, school ended a tad earlier than usual due to some staff annual meeting events. Afternoon classes have been rescheduled, and the students were allowed to leave by lunch hours. Having no plans made in advance, neither of the students from class 2-MS knew what to do with the sudden abundance of time. Except for the TKK Boys who have some Halloween party performance to head off for - the rest of the class are totally free. 

“So, what do you think we should do now with the sudden abundance of time?” Hoshitani Yuuta blinked, turning to his fellow classmates. 

"...Well, I'll say the lot of you should take this rare moment of idle time to actually rest. So, I think you guys should just head back to the dorm. The lot of you, especially the Stardust, has been running on hectic schedules over the past two weeks. Heck, even the script for the skit we are supposed to present for our coursework this term, can wait until you guys get some much needed restful time into the system."Jumonji Ryosuke of Team Akatsuki butted in from his position - the bespectacled deputy class representative of 2-MS were amid the task of packing up his things for the day. 

"I agree…" Ageha Riku nodded in supportive of Jumonji Ryosuke's comment, as he fixates Yuuta with his eyes - knowing full well that his pseudo-mom has a weakness against his pleading eyes look. 

"Oh… and what would you guys be doing for today then?" Yuuta sweat-dropped upon being subjected to Ageha's pleading gaze, and eventually, he nodded his agreement to head back to the dorm for rest. Although, he didn't forget to ask about the planned activities of the rest of the class concerning this sudden abundance of free time... 

"I don't know about what the rest of them would do or intend to do with the sudden abundance of free time for this afternoon, but I'm needed at my sister's school - they have a school party event going on, and I'm told to present myself in the school as Dracula, the vampire?" Jumonji Ryosuke has a look of utter bewilderment on his face as he shares his upcoming plan with the leader of Stardust. 

“...Oh, so that’s what that bag of cos-play items is meant for. I thought it was weird that you’d asked me to pull some strings for the items needed from the school drama club.” Tatsumi Rui laughed jovially when he finally realized why Jumonji has come to him a few days back asking for a favor for him to speak to the drama club representatives and borrow some Dracula theme costume. 

“Yes, I figured that the drama club representative would have an easier time consenting to lend you the garb as opposed to me bringing the request over to them, myself. They knew you far longer than they knew me, and I need the garb quick so…” Jumonji allows his words to fade off as he shrugged his response to the green-eyed blond leader of Team Hiragi, as he zipped up the bag he was done packing. Standing up from his seat with his neatly packed school bag, and the bag of Dracula costume in tow - Jumonji Ryosuke nodded to the rest of his classmates who has yet to leave the classroom one last time before he took his leave. 

“So, what about the rest of you? What are you guys planning on doing?” Yuuta then turns curious eyes upon the remaining students in the class. 

“I’m intending to head into my dad’s company and see if there’s anything I could do to help.” Yurino Mayu shrugged, he was due to go in and assist his father anyway. It’s just a matter of heading in earlier than usual. 

“I’m meeting some of my friends in the other schools for lunch, and then maybe we would hang out somewhere… I don’t know yet, I guess I’ll just roll with whichever plans my friends has in mind to do for today.” Manjome Koji, another member of Team Akatsuki said in response when his eyes met Yuuta’s from across the room. 

“Okay, enjoy your afternoon with your friends.” Yuuta nodded, it isn’t as though he has a concrete plan about what to do for the rest of the day as well. 

The remaining two members of Team Akatsuki, Isshiki and Chigira both mentioned heading home for some family time with their family members. Todo Hajime, Kozai Yuharu both said they wanted to try their luck and see if the girls they met during the Ayanagi Fest are free to meet up for lunch. 

“...I guess that solves the mystery behind Yuharu’s sexual orientation.” Nakakoji Haruma shrugged as he commented out of the blue. 

There was a brief pause as everyone digested the teen’s words before Kitahara Ren went forward to bash his fellow teammate on the head. “Seriously, what the heck is going on in your mind? Have you been spending all your time trying to figure out our respective sexual orientation?” 

“Kitahara-kun, I know for certain you’re straight despite your weird habits of using pick-up lines to befriend people. As for Nanjo, I think it’s pretty clear by now which way he swings…” Upon Nakakoji Haruma’s statement, everyone flicked their eyes towards where Nanjo Koki stood and was definitely not surprised to find the teen lacing fingers with a certain clumsy teen by the name of Hachiya Sou, not even trying to be discrete about it. 

“Anyway, coming back - since Todo-kun did mention at one point in time about how he has been dumped by his girlfriend a day before his middle-school graduation. I think that tidbit of information was enough to justify him as straight in terms of sexual orientation. I know I’m bi-sexual for certain, so it all boils down to figuring out Yuharu’s orientation.” Nakakoji Haruma shrugged in response, an innocent expression plastered on his face. 

“Eh? You’re bi-sexual?!” Without intending to, Hoshitani Yuuta exclaimed in a shrill-tone of voice drawing everyone’s eyes on him. “Sorry, I was just too shocked by the information.” 

“Yes, I’m bi-sexual. Do you have any problems with that?” Nakakoji Haruma then turns towards Yuuta and asks in skepticism. 

"Erm… no, I don't have any problems with that. Like I said - I'm just caught off-guard by your response." Yuuta responded, sounding embarrassed and apologetic as he responds to his middle-school friend's inquiry. 

Either way, the lot of them eventually decide to head back to the dorm to unwind and think of what they want to do with the sudden free time on hand. 

“You guys go on ahead, I’ll head over to the Kao Council office to see if Shiki-chan is done eating. If he is, I’ll get the bento box back from him and then I’ll meet you guys back at the dorm.” Ageha Riku told Yuuta, as the green-eyed teen passes by his assigned seat at the front of the classroom. 

“Sure, I’ll see you later.” Yuuta nodded in response, as he too, mirrored his boyfriend’s habit by ruffling up the hair of Ageha fondly as he left the classroom for the direction of the school gate. 

Ageha Riku was quite weird-out when he stepped out of the Kao Council building to find Hachiya Sou and Nanjo Koki waiting for him out at the front step of the building. Raising an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, Ageha Riku focused his sight on his bespectacled friend while fully intending to ignore his nemesis presence and said. “Sou, what are you doing out here? Surely, you aren’t waiting for me?” 

"Actually… we are indeed here waiting for you to emerge, Ko-chan receives a message from Saotome-san requesting our assistance in something and would be waiting for us at the Starbucks cafe nearby." Hachiya Sou sweat-dropped, he has been hoping that he needn't be the one explaining but it seems as long as Ageha is adamant on not speaking with his boyfriend directly - the task of explaining the situation would lie on his shoulder. 

"Ko-chan…" Hachiya then held his hands out to his boyfriend, seems to be waiting for something. 

“...What?” Nanjo blinked, not quite understanding what was it that his boyfriend needs from him. 

“Your phone, what else do you think I need from you?” Hachiya Sou rolls his eyes as he directed his words at his boyfriend with a tone of mild exasperation. 

"Oh… right, okay. Here you go…" Nanjo Koki then digs into the inner pocket of his uniform coat to extract his mobile gadget. Once the gadget was retrieved, he hesitated for a second before unlocking it and handing it over to the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha. 

"Here, Ageha - you can read this for yourself." Hachiya Sou swiftly opens up the messenger app of his boyfriend's mobile device and tapped into the conversation thread between his boyfriend and the narcissist member of the ancient team who had helped train them up during the S&L audition phase to let his suspicious friend have a read at the actual conversation. 

“...Do I absolutely have to touch his mobile device for this?” Ageha Riku frowned, not really feeling motivated at handling any item that belongs to his nemesis personally. 

"Fine… I'll just read them out to you." Hachiya Sou sighed as he turns his boyfriend's phone screen back to himself, as he starts reciting out the message contents to his black-haired friend aloud. 

The message exchange turns out to be a request from Saotome Ritsu requesting a meet-up with them face-to-face in the Starbucks cafe near the school citing the need to discuss something with them. The main reason behind his intention to meet them though was nowhere being mentioned. 

Private chat between Nanjo Koki and Saotome Ritsu, 31st October 2018, 10am

Saotome: Good morning, Nanjo-kun. I hope you still remember who I am… but in case you have no recollection, I’m Saotome Ritsu of the ancient team over here. 

Koki: Erm… yes, I do still remember who you are. Although, I must say I’m surprised by your message. Where on earth did you get my contact details? (☉ _☉)

Saotome: I got your contact details off Taiga… who, in turn, got it off Hoshitani - I reckon. 

Koki: … I see, okay, and what can I do to assist you today?

Saotome: You are absolutely right to say that I need your assistance, but your assistance alone isn’t sufficient. I would need the assistance of Hachiya Sou and Ageha Riku as well. Is it possible for you to get the two of them to meet up with me later on today before 1pm?

Koki: I can try… where do you want to meet us?

Saotome: The Starbucks cafe near the Ayanagi? 

Koki: Noted, would 12.30pm do? Our class ended by 12pm today due to some staff annual meeting going on… 

Saotome: 12.30pm works splendidly. I’ll see you guys at the Starbucks cafe then. ^_^

“...Fine, let’s go over to Starbucks then.” Ageha Riku rolls his eyes in response as he said, discarding the thought to press for more details about the meet-up. 

Based on the message exchange between his nemesis - Nanjo Koki and the narcissist of Team Ancient, it's obvious that nothing of importance has been let slip. So, if they wanted to know just what exactly the narcissist needs them to assist with - there's only one way to find out for certain, and that is, to turn up for the meeting at the Starbucks cafe. 

While Ageha, Hachiya, and Nanjo headed off to meet up with Saotome Ritsu at the Starbucks cafe - Futaba Taiga was feeling rather nervous about what he was about to do. He has been left waiting at Saotome's family-owned apartment unit to wait for the crate of pumpkins to arrive, and then he was supposed to drive one of the cars that belong to the Saotome family to drop the pumpkins off at the dorm. Of course, before that, he needs to head over to wherever Ricchan was and picked the narcissist up before heading to the dorm. 

Now, the reason why Futaba Taiga is feeling nervous is that - he has only just gotten his driving licensed in the registered mail this morning after having passed his practical test about 5 days ago. When doing the driving test, the hours are most definitely not during the congested traffic hours and it's usually taking place in an area with lesser traffic making it easier for them to drive around in the assigned vehicle. Therefore, he isn't too worried about ramming the car into something or having trouble with the parking… today though, the situation is going to be quite different. And so, Taiga found himself feeling nervous and jittery about his first official drive of a vehicle out into the busy traffic of Tokyo streets. 

Private chat between Saotome Ritsu and Futaba Taiga, 31st October 2018, 1.45pm

Taiga: Ricchan~ the crate of pumpkins has arrived, now what should I do with them? 

Ricchan: Load them up into the car-boot of the car, the vehicle keys have been left on the coffee table with a note that indicated the color of the vehicle as well as the parking lot number. I would write down the car-plate number for you, but unfortunately, I don't remember it. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

Taiga: … Right, and where should I pick you up then? (;¬_¬)

Ricchan: I’m at the Starbucks cafe near the school ^_^ 

Taiga: Oh right… trying to convince those boys to become your accomplices to pull that prank you wanted at the dorm, eh? Good luck… 

Ricchan: Yep, and as I expected. Nanjo was right on-board, and Ageha was easily convinced of the idea after I gave him a collection of Prince Haru's personal photos XD

PS: Do you know Hachiya is now dating Nanjo? Those two are so sickeningly sweet, I think I might get diabetes after staying in their presence for the past 30 minutes. =_=;

Taiga: (;¬_¬) Ricchan, sad to disappoint you but that’s an exaggeration. With the way you watch your diet and sugar intake, I highly doubt you are at any risk of getting diabetes. And realistically speaking, just by witnessing a couple behaving sickening sweet in your presence wouldn’t give you diabetes but it could technically cause feelings like jealousy and envious. 

Ricchan: =_=; Okay, fine I didn’t mean to say that exactly. I mostly meant it as a figure of speech. 

PS: Anyway, I’ll wait for you here at Starbucks. Let me know when you’re here. 

Saotome Ritsu's reason for being in town was for a local theatre production that he has been invited to perform in. Apparently, the company that invited him in has decided to produce a musical play that focused on the side-story of how Yumichika Ayasegawa of Bleach ended up in the 11th division of the Soul Society. It would essentially be a spin-off from the Bleach rock musical produced and runs between the years 2005 to 2016. Anyway, Saotome has been cast as the main protagonist in this spin-off production, that focused on the life of Yumichika Ayasegawa. 

The reason for Saotome's return to Japan aside, the main motivation behind his decision to meet up with the trio that comprises of Nanjo Koki, Hachiya Sou, and Ageha Riku has more to do with the Halloween prank he has in mind to pull at the dormitory that houses the students from his Alma mater. Just the thought of the kids' possible reactions had him grinning gleefully if he wasn't wrong in his recollection - there are quite a few scaredy-cats in the class of 2-MS. 

Meanwhile, over at the dormitory building, just a few minutes before the students of class 2-MS arrived back at the building. The caretaker has received a rather bulky courier package and addressed it to the entire class of 2-MS. After pushing the bulky courier box to the side where it wouldn't obstruct the residents' pathway… the caretaker went back to her work at hand. 

“Hoshitani-kun, there’s a parcel that arrives for your class. I placed it at the side of the parcel pick-up point, please have someone assist you in moving the box in.” The caretaker calls out for Yuuta’s attention when she noticed the entire flock of students coming in. 

Yuuta blinked in bewilderment, as he inwardly wonders who would send something over meant for the entire class. Sharing a look among themselves, it was decided that the members of Team Ootori would go and get the parcel while the rest of them headed back to their respective rooms to get changed out of the school uniforms. 

Looking down at the sender’s details, Hoshitani Yuuta immediately flicked his eyes over to where his navy-haired teammate stood and inquires. “Any idea why your brother and Uozumi-san would send something labeled with ‘warding off evil’ to us, out of the blue?” 

Tsukigami Kaito could only shrug, and shake his head in response. Although, he felt it prudent to ask his team leader back in response. "No idea, but what makes you think I may have a clue about their actions?" 

“Well… Haru-nii is your brother, and I know he has a habit of calling you on random timing for chit-chat sessions much to your aggravation. And then, you are currently working together with Uozumi-san, isn’t it?” Hoshitani Yuuta shrugged as he asks nonchalantly back in response. 

“...Yes, but that still doesn’t mean they need to report to me whichever things they decide to do, you know?” Tsukigami Kaito sweat-dropped in response. 

"Wait… you said Kaito-chan is working with Uozumi-san. Does that mean he got the role from that audition?" Tengenji Kakeru blinked, as he turns his inquiring eyes towards Yuuta for clarification. 

“Yes. He mentioned it briefly in our GC, haven’t you been paying attention to the content of the GC?” Yuuta raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner as he inquires Tengenji in return. 

“...There’s too many GC to keep up with, so sometimes I ended up just scrolling through the messages without actually reading them.” Tengenji sweat-dropped as he answered his team leader’s inquiry. 

Yuuta paused for a second as he thought back to the amount of GC that Stardust has been included as part of the participants and had to agree with Tengenji's assessment. It seems they do have several GC to keep up with… so, he decides to let the subject of Tengenji's oblivion on the topic of Kaicchin's latest job assignment slide. 

"Anyway, Yuuta-kun. Perhaps, opening up the box would give us a clue about what the note attached to the delivery slip means?" Nayuki Toru suggested then, because really - there isn't any point for them to stand around here chatting instead of doing something with that box. Either they bring them into the lounge or they can open up the box and just what exactly was in the box at their present location. 

“I agree with Na-chan, there’s no way to find out just what exactly is in the box without opening it up for inspection.” Tsukigami Kaito pitched in then, as he urged Yuuta to go ahead and open up the bulk-size courier box shipped over to the dormitory from his elder brother and Uozumi Asaki, combined. 

Yuuta nodded, as he turns his attention back towards the bulk-size courier box that sat in the parcel pick-up point near the caretaker office of the dorm. Turning towards his fellow teammates, Yuuta asks if any of them has a penknife that he could use to slide it in between the taping used to seal up the box. 

"Wait… I think I have my Swiss Army Knife set on me." Kuga Shuu then said, as he digs his hands into a zipper compartment of his school bag and withdraws the knife-set out for the green-eyed teen. 

"...Do I even want to know why you kept a set of Swiss Army Knife set on your person?" Hoshitani Yuuta asks rhetorically as he took the offered knife set from the stoic member of his team. 

“Not for questionable reasons for certain, I just thought it handy to have them on hand. They are good for opening sealed carton boxes and mails at times.” Kuga Shuu deadpans in response, as he shrugged and stood back allowing his team leader to do the honors at opening up the courier box. 

"Alright… here goes nothing." Hoshitani Yuuta muttered under his breath as he slid the taping seal of the box open, and once the seal tape of the box has been removed… Yuuta opens up the box flap covers and took a peek into the box. 

“What are these?” Yuuta blinked, as he stared down at the contents sitting in the box with a look of disbelief. 

"These look like some kind of food? It says truffles on the packaging box… but that can't be right. Truffles are known to be the most expensive food in this realm, perhaps, it's just so chocolate snacks laced with truffles?" Nayuki Toru took a package of the item out from the box and raised it up to his eye-level for inspection. 

“Oh… okay, and what’s this?” Yuuta then glanced towards the other box sitting in the other corner of the courier package and asks. 

“Why don’t you lift it out from the courier package to have a better look at the item?” Tengenji suggested, as the top of the box is opaque - it makes it difficult to see what was the item without bringing it out of the courier box. 

"..." Yuuta stared at the creepy looking object stored in that container and cringed. Without a moment of hesitation, Hoshitani Yuuta put it back into the carton box that held the rest of the truffles snacks. Turning towards Tsukigami Kaito, the other four members shared a look between themselves before demanding an explanation from their navy-haired teammate. 

“Kaicchin, please tell me what the hell was that creepy thing in the box!” Yuuta stared at the younger brother of Tsukigami Haruto, and demand.

“...Damn if I know, but if I’m not wrong - that is something nii-san made during an art lesson during his middle school era.” Tsukigami Kaito sweat-dropped. 

“Why on earth would he sent one of his old art-pieces over to us?!” Tengenji Kakeru gaped at Tsukigami Kaito with a look of incredulity. 

“I’m afraid, I have no explanation for that. I thought he had discarded that hideous looking thing… but it seems he hasn’t though.” Tsukigami Kaito responded innocently enough. 

"...Why don't we bring the box into the lounge first, and then we could decide what to do about it. I mean, we are kind of blocking the entranceway into the dorm's lobby now." Kuga Shuu then voiced his thoughts aloud, as creepy looking that art-piece was - the mystery behind that memo note of 'warding off evil' was still left unexplained. 

“Kuga-kun’s right, let’s just bring them in before anything else.” Nayuki nodded in response then, agreeing with the opinion of their stoic teammate. 

While members of the Stardust carry the box of items addressed to their entire class into the students' lounge, the trio comprising of Ageha Riku, Nanjo Koki, and Hachiya Sou has just left the Starbucks cafe following the end of their brief meet-up session with the narcissistic member of the ancient team. 

"Hmm… since we are going to be accomplices of Saotome-san for that prank, we should probably decide what we are going to do amid the prank." Nanjo Koki halted his steps in front of an alley and said, drawing the attention of both Hachiya Sou and Ageha Riku on him. 

"Is there even a need to discuss this? Sou and I would play the Jack-O-Lanterns, you can go and spin that hearsay story of yours to the rest of them. I might be talked into the idea of pulling a prank on Yuuta, but I am not going to outright lie to him." Ageha Riku deadpans in response. 

And then, Hachiya Sou nodded in agreement with Ageha's words and said. "Yes, and Ko-chan… you know me. Do you think I could lie convincingly to them?" 

“...” Nanjo Koki glanced up into the sky as he tried to envision the scene of his boyfriend trying to lie to the class in general, before letting out a sigh as he too, agreed with his boyfriend’s comment. And therefore, it was decided that he would be the one putting a spin on that hearsay tale of the Jack-O-Lanterns… 

"Fair enough, so I'll head back to the dorm first to join Ren in mingling with the rest of the class. The two of you, I reckon is going to get materials from the cos-play shop?" Nanjo then addressed his words towards his boyfriend - Hachiya Sou. Figuring that his boyfriend is likely the only one to acknowledge his question. Ageha Riku tends to ignore him outright unless a response is deemed absolutely necessary on the teen's part. 

Ageha Riku didn't bother to reply, he just fixates Nanjo Koki with a flat stare look while Hachiya Sou settled for a wordless nod in acknowledgment to the gray-haired teen's comment. Sighing inwardly, Nanjo decides to make himself scarce - if only, to cut down on his boyfriend's uneasiness of being caught in between him and Ageha Riku. 

“Alright, I’ll see you guys back at the dorm then.” Nanjo Koki eventually said, giving his boyfriend’s hands one last squeeze before turning to leave the area. 

Once Nanjo Koki left for the direction of the dormitory, Hachiya Sou turns towards Ageha Riku and ask. “Ageha, are we really going to pull the prank on our fellow classmates?” 

"Sou, we've already given Saotome-san our words that we would help. So, of course, we are going to do as he says and pull the prank on the rest of our classmates. Although, I do feel bad about needing to prank Yuuta Mama the temptation and promises of being given an entire collection of Tsukigami Haruto's photos are too hard to resist. So, I guess I'll just have to apologize to Yuuta Mama after the prank." Ageha Riku eventually said, his mind still thinking about the stack of photos he was shown minutes ago by the narcissistic Saotome Ritsu. 

"Okay then, now do you have any idea where we could go and get the cos-play items required to pose as the Jack-O-Lanterns?" Hachiya Sou sighed aloud and steered the conversation towards the procurement of the cos-play gears instead. 

“We can try out Don Quijote store I believe…I think I saw some party-gears in the store, just that I’m not certain if they have adult sizing available.” Ageha Riku shrugged in response, as he starts leading the way to the nearest outlet of Don Quijote - which is the one situated in Sotokanda, Akihabara area. 

During the period whereby Ageha and Hachiya went shopping for the necessary cos-play gears, back in the dormitory building - Yuuta and his fellow teammates were still at a dilemma of what to do with that box of items they had received from Tsukigami Haruto and Uozumi Asaki. The thinking process was only interrupted when they heard a loud screeching sound coming from the parking lot of the dormitory area. 

“What the heck is that sound?” Yuuta blinked as he flicked his inquiring eyes over to his friends, it sounded like car-tires screeching but he can’t be certain since he doesn’t drive and neither of his friends who drove had such terrible experience. 

“That’s the sound of a car screeching to a stop after using the emergency brake function.” Kuga Shuu responded. 

“Emergency brake!?” Yuuta stared, his eyes wide and round before he hurried out front to take a look at the cause of that screeching sound. 

“...” Once outside, Yuuta and Nayuki gaped as the figures of Futaba Taiga and Saotome Ritsu stepped out of the car with Futaba Taiga exiting from the driver’s side of the vehicle. The rest of the members from Stardust didn’t come back out to check on the cause of the commotion, they figured just Yuuta and Nayuki are enough. 

“Fu-chan… are you alright?” Yuuta sweat-dropped when he noted how the vehicle had a dent in the front where it ‘kiss’ the curb of the pavement way. 

“Oh, I’m fine… Yuu-chan. Don’t worry.” Futaba Taiga grinned at his cousin in response, before turning towards his friend - Saotome Ritsu and apologized for making a dent to the front of his friend’s family vehicle. 

“It’s fine, it’s just a car. It can be fixed.” Saotome Ritsu waved off Taiga’s apology easily enough, that’s a small price to pay in exchange for the convenience of not having to pick up driving on his own. 

"...Okay, and may I inquire about your reasons here today?" Yuuta sweat-dropped, he didn't bother asking his cousin about when the driving license has been obtained because he was already informed of the information several days ago after his cousin passed the practice round of the exam. 

Albeit, Yuuta took it with a pinch of salt because apparently, his cousin's license was obtained under the same examiner that passed Osari Hikaru's driving test. That's a very lenient examiner based on his knowledge… and Hikarun's driving skills are the worst amid the entire idol unit of MoonS. Nobody in their right sense of mind would allow Hikarun to drive, so really, the license is mainly just for show and used only during filming scenes when necessary. 

"Oh yes. I nearly forgot about it. We have something for you guys today." Futaba Taiga beams as he headed to the back of the car where the car boot was and opens it up for his cousin and Nayuki's inspection. 

Nayuki Toru and Hoshitani Yuuta were baffled by the sight of an entire crate of pumpkins, blinking in confusion - they glance back at the two members of Team Ancient and asks. "Are those pumpkins?" 

“Yep!” Futaba Taiga nodded in response. 

"Oh…okay, and they are for us?" Nayuki still doesn't quite understand why they were given an entire crate of pumpkins though. 

“Yes.” Saotome Ritsu nodded. 

"This is the first time I had seen so many pumpkins at one go. You don't even see these much pumpkins in the supermarket." Yuuta mused aloud as he wonders what could they do with this amount of pumpkins. 

"That's a lot of pumpkins for certain, but I think I should be able to come up with various ways of using them in my cooking." Nayuki then said while Saotome Ritsu hurried to share a look with Futaba Taiga. 

Lips twitching as a look of disbelief overtook his features, Saotome Ritsu hurried to interrupt Nayuki’s speech and said. “Who told you these pumpkins were for you to cook?” 

"Huh? If not for cooking, what else could these pumpkins be used for?" Nayuki questions innocently back in response. 

“...Don’t you know what day is today?” Saotome Ritsu tried again, out of exasperation. 

“Today’s the 31st of October, is that supposed to mean anything special?” Ultimately, it was Yuuta that voiced the doubt aloud and across to the two members of Team Ancient. 

“Seriously, you guys really have no idea what’s the meaning behind the date of 31st October?” Saotome Ritsu sounded absolutely aghast and incredulous as he commented aloud. 

“I told you, Ricchan. They wouldn’t know…” Futaba Taiga sighed as he stood aside and observed the scenario, before speaking up in a dry tone of voice. 

“Just what is so special about today’s date, anyway?” Yuuta rolls his eyes as he flicked his glance towards his cousin’s direction, not seeing the logic behind Saotome’s exaggerated reaction at all. 

“It’s Halloween.” Futaba Taiga deadpans in response. 

“...Okay, and… what has that got to do with these pumpkins?” Yuuta prompted next, still not quite catching on to the ties between the pumpkins and the Halloween. 

“During Halloween, one is supposed to craft Jack-O-Lanterns out of the pumpkins. Certainly, you’ve seen it in mangas and games before?” Futaba Taiga said then, and when he caught sight of his cousin’s look of skepticism - he added on. “Well… it’s Halloween and you guys are free, so why not hold a party?! Then you can use some of these pumpkins for Jack-O-Lanterns, and then the rest to use for making food out of them.” 

"Now that makes more sense… although Halloween isn't quite a thing in Japan, you're right. A party might be good, we do kind of have the rest of the day free anyway." Yuuta then nodded in response, before turning to Nayuki and seeking his friend's opinion on the subject. Once Nayuki agrees to go along with the party idea, Yuuta wasted no time in spreading the news on the Star-Team GC. 

With that, Yuuta finally thanked the two members of Team Ancient for their lovely crate of pumpkins gift and scurried off to do more party planning in the lounge. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 176 completed! I apologize for keeping everyone waiting for the chapter, but well… between my job hunting process, I didn't really have many moods to write ^^; Hence I seek your understanding. I'll still update whenever I could get a chapter written though ^^; That's all for this update - I'll see everyone in the next update ^_^


	177. Halloween Party at the dorm, Part 2…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of the Halloween party...   
In which, it includes discussion on the star-team GC about the party... private chat between Tora and Kuga... etc.

Group-chat of Star-Teams [Team Ootori, Team Hiragi, Team Akatsuki, Team Yuzuriha, Team Sazanami] - 31st October 2018, 2 pm

Yuuta: Guys! We are going to have a party tonight! \\( ﾟヮﾟ)/

Kaicchin: (๑•д •)Huh－？ What brought this on?

Kerukeru: Indeed, I thought - you guys went out to check on the cause behind that horrible screeching sound of the car-tires? How did it end up with you deciding to hold a party tonight? 

Yuuta: So, anyone knows what day is today? (｡◝‿◜ ｡)

Shuu-chan: No, care to enlighten us? 

Tora: Are we throwing an advance birthday party for Tsukigami? ヽ( ° ◇ °)ノ

Na-chan: Huh? Oh, right… we need to plan for that as well. @Tsukigami, what would you like to have on your birthday this year? 

Yuuta: Good try, Tora… but nope! That’s not the reason why we are having a party tonight ^_^ Although, you did bring up a very good point - we do need to plan something for Kaicchin’s birthday.

Kerukeru: Oi, stop speaking in riddles and come outright with the reason already. =_=

Yuuta: Alright, today seems to be the Halloween. And Fu-chan and Saotome-san dropped by earlier and send us all an entire crate of pumpkins. I know Halloween isn't exactly a thing in Japan, but I thought since they sent us so many pumpkins - we might as well craft some Jack-O-Lanterns from it and hold a Halloween party tonight in the dorm. ^_^ 

PS: What are your views on the suggestion, guys?! 

Tat-chan: I see… okay, but just what exactly are we going to do amid the party? 

Na-chan: Well… I figured we can gather around for some movies and dine together? We can have a Halloween theme food menu(?) using pumpkin as the main ingredients? 

Tora: Let me know if you need help with the food preparation, Nayuki-chan ^_^ I’ll help readily XD 

Isshiki: If you want to have a party… I supposed we could come in dressed up in Halloween costumes too. Ryosuke's Dracula garb could come in handy in this case *Smirking Emoji* 

Yuuta: Oh, so a Cos-play party? That sounds fun, although is anyone able to get costumes on such short notice? 

Na-chan: A valid question… shall we look into borrowing costumes from the drama club then? 

Yuuta: … ^_^; might be worth asking? While on the subject, Na-chan… you may wish to check out the box delivered over by the twins yesterday evening. For all we know, there might have been things we could use for the party in the box. 

Na-chan: O-O Huh? Yuuta-Kun, do you know something that I don't about the delivered items last night? 

Tora: XD A costume party is good, I believe I have something suitable for the occasion. [Attached 20181030_Wolf costume. Jpg] 

Yuuta: Okay, in that case, we’ll have a costume party then ^_^ 

Shuu-chan: @Tora, where did you get that costume if you don’t mind me asking? (( ゜◇゜)

Tora: … I’ll tell you in our private chat. :-$

The first thought that crossed Toraishi’s mind upon the sight of his friend’s question in the GC was ‘shit’, and since that costume was created by a certain Nayuki twin - it’s highly likely that his childhood friend might recognize the costume, what’s with Shuu dating the other half of the Nayuki twins. Too bad he had already sent the picture into the GC and it would be too late to retract the photo by now. Luckily for him though, it seems Nayuki Toru who’s quite protective of the twins has yet to realize where his set of wolf-outfit came from… else, Toraishi might find himself in deeper shit now. 

A sudden chime on his mobile gadget informs him that he has received an incoming text message from his childhood friend - Kuga Shuu on the messenger app. With a sigh inwardly, and some underlying dread - the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi, tapped on the incoming text notification message to get a better read on the text content sent over by his childhood friend. 

Private chat between Toraishi Izumi and Kuga Shuu, 31st October 2018, 2.05 pm

Shuu: So, Tora - care to inform me just where exactly did you get your Halloween costumes now? (‘◇’) You said you would let me know in our private chat conversation, so here I am seeking an answer from you in private! 

Tora: Argh… I was hoping that you would let the subject go… (;¬_ლ)

Shuu: Nope, I’m not letting you wriggle out from a questioning - again. （；¬＿¬)

Tora: Gees, fine… I'll tell you, but please don't go blabbing to my mom or worse, Nayuki-chan. I don't feel like being threatened bodily harm by Nayuki-chan just yet. ʕ•͡ᴥ•

Shuu: ( ・◇・)？Why are you worried about me going to Nayuki and blab more than the idea of me telling whatever you revealed to me to your parents? 

Tora: My mom might end up nagging at me for a bit, but she, at least, wouldn't jump to conclusions which Nayuki-chan tends to do. =_=; 

Shuu: Alright, I give you my word that I wouldn’t go blabbing to anyone - for now. So, quit stalling and come out with the details already! 

Tora: … I got that wolf-costume of mine from Tsumugi-chan. There, the answer you wish to know - are you satisfied yet? ʕ•͡ᴥ•

Shuu: O_O What?! Tsumugi-chan gifted you a set of the Halloween theme costumes?! Why?!

Tora: ¯\\(º_o)/¯ No idea… okay no, the thing is - Touou Academy held a Halloween theme party last night in their school. Tsumugi invited me over as her ‘plus one’ - so, I got my costume then. ^_^ v 

Shuu: O-O You mean Tsumugi went to the party alone? I mean, I know that Yuki-chan didn’t go… because she was meeting up for dinner with me yesterday evening. But the fact that Tsumugi-chan even made an effort to attend a party is a miracle… it just isn’t her to leave home and go back to school again, you know? 

Tora: Not exactly alone, I did say she brought me along to the party as a 'plus one' earlier - didn't I? Yes, I do agree it is rare for her to leave home and head back into the school after already reaching home…but she was sort of tempted when she heard that members of the cos-play club in Touou is going to attend the party in their self-made costumes. She probably wishes to seize the opportunities to study those costumes at a close distance, and so she decides to go but she didn't want to go alone and thus she asks me to accompany her to the party. When I told her I had nothing in my wardrobe that is suitable for a cos-play party, she says she will get me a costume and that's how I ended up with that wolf-outfit. ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

Shuu: I see… Wait… hold for a sec. How did she get a-hold on you? *Confused Emoji*

Tora: She texts me on the phone, of course. 

Shuu: She texts you?! When and how on earth did she get your phone number? O_O

Tora: Long story short, she nicked the number off from your girlfriend. Remember how the Nayuki twins were helping us with the costumes for the Speech Day event? I think that's when she got her hands on my number. Anyway, she has also roped me in to play model for her in the upcoming fashion design competition she's taking part in, I believe. ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

PS: I heard you’re going to model for your girlfriend when the time comes? 

Shuu: … Yes, I’ve already cleared out my schedule for that particular month. 

PS: Just how frequently are you meeting up with Tsumugi-chan if the idea of Nayuki coming across the information had you so nervous? 

Tora: At least once a week since our chance encounter in the Showa Kinen Park… ^^; Please don’t go blabbing to Nayuki-chan. 

Shuu: At least once a week?! You aren’t kidding me, are you? With how lazy Tsumugi tends to be… how is it that you managed to meet up with her weekly still? 

Tora: … I tried to entice her with things and activities that might interest her. For instance, suggesting a movie that she's interested in watching on an eventuality or if she's already outside due to some project works, etc, I would buzz her to see if she wants to meet up for lunch. Of course, I'll head over to wherever she was and join her for lunch in a cafe or restaurant of her picking. 

Shuu: You mean, you're the one that buzzes her all this time? Just what exactly are your intentions towards Tsumugi-chan? She isn't any of those girls you used to date around casually, you know? And if you'd dared to make a move on her with such a frivolous mindset, never mind Nayuki's reaction when he knows of it - even I would not turn a blind eye on your antics, do you understand? 

Tora: My intentions towards Tsumugi-chan?! O-O|||Erm… to be honest, I've never really given it too much thought before. I do enjoy the outings and the time we spent together, but neither of us put much thought into it - I believe. Mostly, we are just looking for a companion to hang out with?

Shuu: So, the two of you have been out on dates every week since mid-Sept? 

Tora: … I guess so, only we are not dating in the official sense if you get what I mean… 

PS: Tsumugi did say if anything were to blossom between us, I would need to work towards convincing her to give me a chance though. ^^; So, I don't think she's looking at me in any romantic sense of light yet - thus I think you can rest easy(?)

Shuu: I see… and I assume neither Yuki-chan nor Nayuki knows about it? 

Tora: Yep, so please don’t tell either of them. （＾人＾ ）

Shuu: Fine, I'll keep this information away from them at present but I'm not stopping them from hounding you if they happen across one of these pseudo-dates you have going on with Tsumugi-chan themselves. 

Tora: Duly noted. ^^; 

Once the general details for the party have been straightened out, Ugawa and Inumine were sent out to pick up movies for the party that they are going to watch later in the students' lounge. Toraishi, meanwhile, volunteers to assist Nayuki out in the kitchen with the food preparation work. 

Tatsumi Rui, Sawatari Eigo, Tsukigami Kaito, Tengenji Kakeru, and Hoshitani Yuuta are going to try their hands at crafting out Jack-O-Lanterns using the pumpkins they were gifted with from Saotome Ritsu and Futaba Taiga. Nanjo Koki, Kitahara Ren, and Kuga Shuu were asked to design the Halloween party poster that is to be pasted onto the door of the students' lounge informing the rest of the residents that the lounge would be in use for the party, and it also serves as an open invitation. 

If any residents wish to, they could very well join the class of 2-MS in their Halloween party event that very evening. 

As the details of the party were discussed on the GC of the Star-Teams, Ageha and Hachiya who have been roped in as part of the accomplices for the prank read all about it as well. Not wanting to give away anything of their intention to prank the rest of them, when Yuuta invited them to join in the party - they didn't exactly reply. 

And since it is a chat group, and Yuuta did attention them in the message - the green-eyed leader of Stardust didn’t follow up with a voice call to either of them to inform them of the party. Mostly because Yuuta knew that they are bound to receive a notification on their mobile gadget and could have easily seen the message he left for them in the GC if they were to tap on the notification prompt on their phone screen when they had time to look at it properly. 

"What on earth is that supposed to be?!" Tengenji had been itching on lamenting over being tasked to do craft-work when his sharp eyes caught sight of the Jack-O-Lantern that his fellow teammate with navy-hair is crafting out. Almost immediately, he started to stare and gape at that creepy looking Jack-O-Lantern. 

“...Jack-O-Lantern, of course. What else do you think it possibly could be?” Tsukigami Kaito deadpans in response, as he turns his creepy looking pumpkin towards the redhead’s direction. 

"Are you aware of how hideous looking that Jack-O-Lantern of yours is?" Tengenji Kakeru could not help but shot back in return, he has never seen a Jack-O-Lantern with its' eyes, nose, and mouth all in the form of slits and it wasn't even evenly shaped. Tengenji was more than willing to bet that the Jack-O-Lantern crafted by Tsukigami Kaito would cause kids below a certain age level to get nightmares just by sighting it. 

“...Well, you’ve got to excuse me for that. It’s not my fault that I’m not good at craft-work.” Tsukigami Kaito stated in a flat tone of voice as he responded to Tengenji’s remark on how terrible his Jack-O-Lantern was, in general. 

Meanwhile, in the dorm room that was shared between Kuga Shuu and Tsukigami Kaito. Kitahara Ren and Nanjo Koki were lounging about while Kuga Shuu works on that poster he had taken upon himself to design for the party event. It isn't that Kitahara and Nanjo didn't offer their assistance but mostly because Kuga had assured them that he could handle the simple task of designing the poster on his own. Therefore, not seeing an absolute need to intervene - Kitahara, with his laid-back personality, was more than willing to let Kuga handle the task alone. 

Although, if Kitahara Ren has been aware of just how abstract Kuga Shuu's sense of artistic talent is like - he probably wouldn't have taken Kuga's words at face value. In actuality, Kuga Shuu is very untalented when it comes down to drawing but it seems he didn't get the notion that his artwork is too abstract for people to comprehend. Then again, it might simply be that Kuga's aura was a tad too strong for people to say anything negative in his face… that might be why the stoic teen was given the wrong impression that his art is good. 

Either way, when Kuga was done with the poster and proceed to showcase the drawing to both Kitahara Ren and Nanjo Koki - both of them ended up gaping at that bad drawing and wonders how exactly Kuga had thought himself good in these areas with such atrocious drawing skills. 

“...Is that the poster?” Kitahara Ren sweat-dropped as he voiced his words aloud, trying to sound nonchalant instead of strangled. 

“Yes, it is.” Kuga Shuu nodded in response. 

“...” Nanjo Koki and Kitahara Ren shared a look among themselves before turning back to the figure of Kuga Shuu as they wonder what they should say in response to the abstract design of the party poster. 

"Are you guys speechless?" Kuga Shuu prompted when neither Kitahara nor Nanjo said anything in response after seeing the poster design he came up with. 

Both members of the Team Sazanami nodded in response, because really - they are kind of speechless. In the end, Nanjo Koki had to redraw the poster for the party and when he was done with his poster design, Kitahara Ren finally allows himself to breathe a tad easier. "Now, this is what I would call a passable drawing. What you have drawn earlier is just too abstract…and in no way considered presentable to the others." 

“...Oh, so that’s the look you’re going for…noted. I’ll keep it in mind the next time around.” Kuga Shuu nodded towards Kitahara Ren in response, causing the Persian green eyes teen to face-palm on reflex. 

In the meantime, Ugawa Akira questioned his sanity inwardly as he tried to get the dog-like member of his team under control. 

Private chat between Tengenji Kakeru and Ugawa Akira, 31st October 2018, 2.30pm

Akira: Remind me again, why did I agree to go sourcing for the movies DVD with Inu in tow? ／(・x・)＼

Kakeru: (ू ͒•‧̫•ू⑅ ͒) Well… I believe it was that you were trying to ensure that the movies picked out by Inumine are appropriate? 

Akira: Right… I guess I should go and keep Inu under control now. Talk to you later. ／(v x v)＼

Kakeru: Yep, talk to you later. Don't worry too much, it's just an hour or so - I'm sure you can deal with Inumine for that short period. ^_^ I'll meet you back here at the dorm, and Tavian too will be waiting for your return. 

Akira: ／(^ ㅅ ^)＼ See you later then ^_^ 

“Ugawa-chan, which movies do you think we should get?” Inumine’s voice jarred the pink-haired teen out of his thoughts, and back onto their current task at hand. 

The duo has been tasked with the duty of finding movies for the party later this evening, Ugawa thinks they didn't have to get a lot of the movie - likely just 1-2 will do fine in this situation. To be honest, while Ugawa has no idea what he has been hoping to watch during the party later - he definitely isn't rooting for the choice of horror films. So, when he looked up at the two movies Inumine had on the hands - he nearly freaked out. 

"Inu! Why did you pick a horror film of all the possible choice of films?!" Ugawa Akira snapped, his reaction resembling a cat with its tail just stepped on by a random passer-by. 

"Tora says to pick out horror-themed films because it's Halloween." Inumine Seishiro responded innocently to Ugawa's agitated inquiry. 

"..." Ugawa Akira fell silent at Inumine's response, inwardly he was cursing up a storm directing his ire towards Toraishi who isn't even anywhere around them. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself down, as his mind raced to find a plausible excuse to get Inumine to look at other films that aren't horror-themed, Ugawa Akira found his eyes fixating on the glass window panes of the Tsutaya store. He drew out of his thoughts when he noticed the figures of Ageha Riku and Hachiya Sou walking past the store, carrying a few bags of items as they hurried towards the direction of the dorm. 

“Oi, Inu… was that Ageha and Hachiya that just passes us by?” Ugawa Akira prodded Inumine as he beckoned for Inumine to join him at the window.

"Hmm… I think so, the back figures do look like them." Inumine Seishiro nodded his agreement. 

“Why do you think they’re in such a hurry?” Ugawa Akira inquires next, his curiosity piqued. 

"No idea…" Inumine shrugged before his eyes landed on another movie film of the horror theme that caught his attention placed right above the head of Ugawa Akira. Reaching onto the shelf, Inumine took the DVD down from the shelf and show it to his pink-haired teammate, asking if they should get this particular film as well. 

Ugawa Akira with his mind still preoccupied with Ageha and Hachiya's hurried stance from before had conveniently forgotten that Inumine has been given specific instructions by Toraishi to look for horror-themed films that he took one look at the creepy image of the DVD cover and yelp aloud in shock. Thank goodness, they are in a store and not a library - else they might find themselves being chased out of the place. 

"Stupid Inu, don't surprise me like that!" Ugawa Akira huffed under his breath as he glared at his fellow teammate, who looks rather innocent despite being the one that scares him minutes ago. 

“...I thought - you’re already aware that we are looking at horror films to rent. How on earth am I supposed to know that you would freak out over the DVD cover image?” Inumine blinked innocently in response. 

“...” Ugawa Akira face-palmed in response, and eventually he gave up and figured he could probably spend his time playing with Tavian or something in an attempt to avoid the need of having to watch those horror films when the time comes for the movie session. “Whatever, let’s just get the movies and leave.” 

So, with Ugawa’s consent to the movie choices - Inumine Seishiro bounced happily to the cashier counter to proceed with the rental of the few horror films he had picked out for their Halloween party tonight. Ugawa Akira, on the other hand, followed at a more sedated pace and decides to wait out for his dog-like teammate outside the store instead. 

Back in the dormitory, by the time Nanjo Koki rejoins the group who has been tasked with the crafting of the Jack-O-Lanterns with his team leader - Kitahara Ren, and the stoic member of Stardust - Kuga Shuu in tow. The gray-haired teen immediately flicked his eyes over to the side of the lounge where the five Jack-O-Lanterns sat, before making some cryptic comment about how lucky that there are only five and not six Jack-O-Lanterns. 

“Huh? Does it matters how many Jack-O-Lanterns there was?” Hoshitani Yuuta blinked as he inquires out of curiosity. Having never celebrated Halloween before, and the idea of having a party on Halloween was also planted into his head under the suggestion of his cousin - Futaba Taiga. There is actually a lot about this particular festival that Yuuta personally has no idea about, hence the reason for his innocent inquiry when Nanjo Koki brought up the topic of the number of Jack-O-Lanterns they have in total in this place.

"No idea… this is the first time I'm celebrating Halloween too." Tatsumi Rui shakes his head at Yuuta, indicating that he has no idea what Nanjo is talking about, too. And then, he turns towards his childhood friend - Sawatari Eigo, asks if the teen had any inkling about what Nanjo is talking about. 

"Neither do I have any idea about the Halloween routines, to be honest. After all, Halloween isn't a festival that's widely celebrated in Japan. So, I figured that there might be a lot of things we actually have no idea about." Sawatari Eigo responded, and then he turns towards Nanjo Koki and seeks further clarification on the meaning behind the teen's earlier words about feeling thankful that they had only crafted a total of five Jack-O-Lanterns, instead of making six of the lanterns out of the available crate of pumpkin. 

“...You mean, neither of you had any idea about the meaning behind the Jack-O-Lanterns?” Here, Nanjo Koki purposely adopted a serious demeanor as he addressed the group of members of the class who happens to turn towards his with unbidden curiosity as they wait for him to reveal the reasoning behind why it wouldn’t be wise to have six Jack-O-Lanterns in the room. 

“Is there supposed to be a meaning behind them? I thought - they were just a part of the decor theme for Halloween, to be honest.” Tsukigami Kaito blinked in response, now that all the Jack-O-Lanterns were placed horizontally in a straight line on one of the buffet table lining along the wall of the students’ lounge - the navy-haired teen had to agree on the notion that the Jack-O-Lantern crafted under his hands seems to be the most hideous looking piece. 

And so, Nanjo Koki starts telling his fellow classmates the modified tale behind the origin of the Halloween Festival and how the customs of making Jack-O-Lanterns during Halloween come about. Based on the ploy he came up with alongside Ageha and his clumsy beau - Hachiya Sou, under the request of Saotome Ritsu and Futaba Taiga. He would lure the rest of the class by telling them a scary tale about Halloween. Of course, the tale must not be over-exaggerated so, he decides to blend some factual myth from the Irish folktale and then added a bit of his own modification to the tale making it as convincing as possible. 

In the meantime, Ageha Riku and Hachiya Sou who has, just arrived back at the dorm stared at the materials they had gathered from the store Don Quijote - wondering what they should do next. As the adult sizing costumes don't come in ready-made conditions, they could only buy the version that requires them to do the stitching themselves. Neither Hachiya nor Ageha seems the sort who can handle the home-economics task without assistance. 

Private chat between Nanjo Koki and Hachiya Sou, 31st October 2018, 3pm 

Sou: Ko-chan, sorry to disturb… but Ageha and I just got the costumes back from Don Quijote. However, as they don't sell adult size costumes in ready-made condition - we need to piece them together ourselves. Neither of us is good at sewing… can you let us know whom we could approach without risking their suspicion? 

Koki: Hmm… I think Todo and Kozai are good at sewing. Let me buzz them and check where they are now, and if they are still around in the dorm… I'll have them swing by your dorm room and help you out with the costumes. I'll come back to you shortly on this. 

But as it turns out, neither Todo Hajime nor Kozai Yuharu is around. According to the text message exchange, Todo is out with his friends while Kozai got roped in for some family commitments. So, in the end, Nanjo decides to enlist Manjome Koji and Chigira Wataru's help instead. After informing his boyfriend that the helpers are on their way over to the room shared between Ageha Riku and his bespectacled beau - the gray-haired teen of Team Sazanami then proceed to stash his mobile gadget back into the pocket of his pants. 

“Koki, were you messaging Hachiya just now?” Kitahara Ren who has been observant enough to note down how his friend was busy typing on the mobile device whispered his question while the rest of the members who are present in the student’s lounge are discussing party menu. 

“What makes you think I’m messaging Sou-chan?” Nanjo Koki blinked, as he turns curious eyes upon his team leader. 

“Guilty! If you wish to hide the fact that you are messaging your beau, you’ve got to learn to not smile at all when you are busy with your phone.” Kitahara Ren deadpans in response. 

“...Fair enough, and yes - I was messaging Sou-chan earlier.” Nanjo Koki shrugged as he responded, admitting this little detail to his friend. 

"So, are they coming to the party later?" Hoshitani Yuuta, who happens to overhear the response given by Nanjo Koki then butted in and inquires. The reason why he is butting into the conversation between Nanjo and Kitahara mainly had to do with the fact that Ageha has yet to respond to his earlier invitation for the party. 

"Ah… Hoshitani, right - Sou-chan said if they are done with their task on hand, they would turn up for the party although it would be only during the later part of the party event. They are amid some errands, at present." Nanjo Koki smiles his response towards Hoshitani Yuuta in a deceptively convincing manner. 

"Oh… okay, that's good to know. I have been wondering because they have yet to reply to my invitation for them to attend the party on the GC." Yuuta mused aloud, before thanking Nanjo for giving him at least an idea that Hachiya had at least noticed the party invitation. 

“I see… Ageha likely didn’t respond to your invitation because he has no idea when his errand would be done. But Sou did mention that they would be attending the party, only a tad later than the stipulated timing.” Nanjo Koki then explains the lack of response from Ageha to the green-eyed teen of Stardust without batting an eyelid. 

It was probably good that the entire conversation was carried outside of Kuga’s hearing range, and Kitahara isn’t as sharp-minded as Kuga Shuu was. Therefore, nobody brought up that the whole situation sounded a tad fishy because it is just unlike Ageha to ignore a message from Yuuta, altogether. 

The thing is Ageha didn't respond because he didn't want to outright lie to Yuuta, but then he couldn't resist the idea of assisting Saotome Ritsu in the prank because he wanted very much to get his hands on those bromide cards photos of his idol - Tsukigami Haruto. Not knowing how to explain himself, Ageha figured the best thing to do is to ignore Yuuta's invitation for them to attend the party. 

During the time whereby Manjome Koji and Chigira Wataru of Team Akatsuki was busy helping Ageha and Hachiya to piece together the garb needed for the Halloween party. And Nayuki Toru and Toraishi Izumi were discussing menu plans for the party, Inumine and Ugawa has arrived back with the chosen movie films for the party this evening. The moment Ugawa arrived back at the dorm, he left Inumine behind to showcase the films selected for the movie session during the party while he dragged his boyfriend - Tengenji Kakeru off for some private time together in his boyfriend’s room. 

Over at Touou Academy, Hoshino Yumiko was just wrapping up her work for the day when she felt a buzz in her handbag coming from her mobile device. Feeling curious as to who might be contacting her at this timing, the resident counselor employed in the service of the academy pulled her mobile phone out from her handbag to get a better look at the sender of the incoming message. As it turns out, the sender was someone outside of her expectation - Hayami Ko, the property agent. 

They haven't really kept in contact after the lease of the apartment was finalized, but Yumiko still would acknowledge the man every morning when they met up in the common corridor way while on their way to work. Seeing as the man resides only next door to her current rental apartment unit, so while they don't keep in contact through the phone - they still exchange basic courtesy greetings whenever they met around the apartment building where they apparently resided. 

Private chat between Hoshino Yumiko and Hayami Ko, 31st October 2018, 3.15pm

Hayami: Good afternoon, Yumiko-san. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time, but I have a client who is eager to start the apartment hunt right-away. However, my niece has an event to attend and thus wouldn't be able to pick up my daughter from her school this afternoon. Can I trouble you to drop by the Kindergarten she's enrolled in and picked her up for me? I'll swing by your place to collect her once I'm off work. （＾人＾ ）

Yumiko: Oh… erm, right - I supposed I could do that. I mean, I'm just about to knock off. What time is your girl's class ending? And, is it possible for you to send me the full address of her school. I may need to look up the directions before I leave the office. ^^; 

PS: Would you be back in time to collect her before dinner? I kind of had a prearranged dinner session with my sisters. ^^; 

Hayami: I’ll send you the address shortly. I think I’ll be back before 7pm. Would that be okay? What time is your dinner session with your sisters? 

Yumiko: My dinner plans with my sisters are at 7.30pm, but it's fine. They are coming over to my place for the dinner, we are having hotpot today. As long as you can come back by 7pm and collect your girl, I should still have enough time to prep up for the hotpot dinner this evening. ^_^ 

Hayami: Thank you, I owe you once. [Insert Kindergarten address. Jpg] - here’s the address of the kindergarten. 

With the end of the message exchange, Hoshino Yumiko tapped to open the browser application on her mobile gadget and start to search for the directions from her workplace to the kindergarten where Hayami Yui, the adorable 3-years-old daughter of the property agent - Hayami Ko was enrolled into. When it became apparent that the kindergarten is within walking distance from the apartment building where she stays, Hoshino Yumiko found herself heaving a sigh of relief. At least, she could just take the direct train back to Shinozaki, on the Shinjuku line and then followed the usual route, only making a slight detour to the kindergarten to pick up Yui-chan before heading home for the day. 

Satisfied and confident with the directions now that she has done her research, Hoshino Yumiko then gathers up her briefcase together with her handbag as she stood to leave the comfort of her office for home. On her way out of the school, she didn't forget to drop a text reminder to her sisters that they had a scheduled dinner plan in her new abode and she would be expecting them to turn up at 7.30pm. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 177 finally completed. I'm still jobless at present, but I hope I could get some good news this week. Anyway, I can't believe the Halloween portion is going into 3 chapters XD now I added my own twist to the OVA 3… :P 
> 
> Either way, please enjoy this chapter. ^_^ while I go and debate if I wanted to have Shiki popping into the party :P 
> 
> PS: Edited a bit on 1st May, due to the conflicting content written in chapter 179. I ended up having to tweak a bit of the content for this chapter ^^; this is what happens when there’s too much gap in between the writing. 
> 
> PPS: I'm stockpiling the contents of Halloween chapters, I'm essentially on the last part of the Halloween arc which is Chapter 180[if you could call it as such ^^;] I figured I should update the fic now as opposed to continue waiting since I have essentially already skipped out on the updates for an entire month of April. ^^;


	178. Halloween Party at the dorm, Part 3…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we take a look at part 3 of the Halloween party at the dorm... also included towards the last part of the chapter, a conversation between the Hoshino siblings. [Yuuta's mom and aunt] 
> 
> PS: S3 Kao Kai appears in this chapter :P They aren't attending the party, as they are working... 
> 
> PPS: Included in this chapter as well - a chat conversation between the S1 Kao Kai XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy this chapter ^_^

To say Tengenji Kakeru was amused is an understatement. 

The redhead of Stardust has been forcefully dragged out from the students’ lounge towards the direction of his dorm room upon his pink-haired beau’s return from the trip to Tsutaya with Inumine in tow. 

"Akira-chan… is there a reason why you are so eager to get away from the students' lounge?" Tengenji Kakeru inquires with a bemused expression on his face, as he allows himself to be dragged out from the students' lounge by his pink-haired beau. 

"...I'll tell you when we get to your room." Ugawa Akira gritted out, he was annoyed but the source of his ire isn't his boyfriend. Only, he didn't trust himself not to rant and rave once he starts speaking. So, the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi decides to bottle everything up until they are safely barricaded behind the closed door of his boyfriend's assigned dorm room in the building. 

“...Okay…” Tengenji nodded in response, despite knowing for a fact that his boyfriend probably can’t see his nod as the pink-haired teen is currently back-facing him. 

Although Tengenji Kakeru was currently being dragged along the corridor and up the staircase to the second floor of the building forcefully by his beau - the redhead was hardly struggling to keep up with his beau's pace. The reason why he wasn't having difficulty keeping up with Ugawa probably has to do with the fact that he had a longer stride as compared to his pink-haired beau, so if it was him who was in the front - his beau would have to run to keep up with him. But as it is now, he has no issue walking at a more sedated pace behind his beloved beau despite that he was currently being dragged along the corridor-way. 

Upon arriving at the door with the number plate ‘205’ displayed clearly for all to see, Ugawa Akira wasted no time in turning the knob of the door open and dragged his boyfriend in with him before locking it for good measures. And then, the pink-haired teen halted for a second before he turns bewildering eyes on his boyfriend and said. 

"I'm surprised you didn't lock the door…" Ugawa Akira commented, looking quite stunned that he didn't even need to demand his boyfriend to open the door earlier. 

“Seriously, you noticed it only now?” Tengenji Kakeru snorted in response at the stunned expression on his beau’s face, as he shakes his head with a look of blatant amusement. 

"Well… I was rather preoccupied with other things on my mind earlier, so I didn't quite realize it until now about the fact that you didn't lock your door." Ugawa Akira sighed aloud as he rolls his eyes at his boyfriend in response. "Anyway, why wasn't the door lock? I mean, I thought - you'd always make it a point to lock the door after you leave your room?" Ugawa frowned as he asks, there is a reason why he always needs to get the key to the room from his boyfriend if he's heading back to the dormitory at an earlier timing than the redhead, after all. 

"True, but that only applies if I am going to be out for a prolonged period - for instances when we need to be present in school for the majority part of the day. But it's different when I'm still in the dorm, most people wouldn't poke their head through the door or open the door to another room without seeking permission to enter first. So, I'm not that worried about them coming in uninvited and hence I didn't bother to lock up when I'm over at the students' lounge earlier." Tengenji Kakeru shrugged as he responded. 

“I see…” Ugawa Akira nodded in response, before flopping down onto the cushion seat in front of the kotatsu table situated in the room where Tavian is presently napping atop. 

The pink-haired teen's dramatic flop only caused the tabby cat to open one of its eyes lazily before settling back down to continue its nap. With the way Tengenji and Ugawa tend to have disagreements behind closed doors even before they officially started to date one another, Tavian the tabby cat has now grown accustomed to the occasional loud noises the duo is around. Therefore, these days, Tavian no longer flinched when its napping session got interrupted by either one of its two human companions. 

“Anyway, care to share with me what’s on your mind?” Tengenji Kakeru then steers the topic of conversation back towards his beau’s agitation following the return from that errand trip taken with Inumine to the DVD rental store nearby. 

“...” Here, Ugawa Akira paused for a few seconds before he kicked-start a rant about Toraishi’s instructions to Inumine about the choice of movies to pick out from the rental section of the store - Tsutaya in the neighborhood. 

"Right, so, what happened was - during the errand trip to Tsutaya which I still don't get why I'm the one sent with Inu in tow to pick out movies. I seriously think Tora arranged it so to wriggle out from his usual routine duty of watching the dog. Regardless, the instructions given before we left the dorm was to select movies for the Halloween party later. At least, that was what Tatsumin had told me to do. I was not told that there's a specific genre of the films to select from until Inu starts vetoing every film I brought up to his attention and instead asks me to pick something out from the titles he had shortlisted."

“...Okay, and the issue is…?” Tengenji interjected, seizing the opportunity where his beau paused to exhale and inhale to voice his doubt across to his obviously very much annoyed beau. 

"The issue lies in that - Tora has taken it upon himself to instruct Inu to pick out movie films that revolve around the horror genre. And you know how I feel about splatter and gore films in general." Ugawa Akira then turns towards his boyfriend with a 'dead' look in his eyes. 

"Indeed, you are not very fond of them - aren't you?" Tengenji Kakeru mused aloud, he was about to say his beau was scared of horror genre films but then decided against it, ultimately. Mostly because he knew his beau would disagree with his statement and claimed to be disturbed by such films rather than being a scaredy-cat in general. So, not wanting to rile his pink-haired beau up - the redhead opted for another saying instead. 

"Yes, exactly! So, I really don't get why the rest of my teammates enjoy such films this much!" Ugawa Akira could not help but lamented aloud in a huff-like manner. 

“Right… and I supposed, you would like to skip out on the movie session later?” Tengenji inquires, raising his eyebrow at his pink-haired beau with a questioning look in his eyes. 

"While I have to say the idea of skipping out on the movie session is very tempting, I highly doubt that is going to happen. So, no, I'm not asking you to skip out on the activity with me. I just want to seize this chance and opportunity to rant and rave to my heart's content about Tora before the movie session begins. That, and I request that you do something later during the movie session to distract me - perhaps that will minimize the number of times I ended up screaming amid the disturbing film scenes. For some reason, Tora always laughs when he heard me screaming at those scenes… and that's just so annoying." Ugawa pouted in response as he buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder since they are both sitting down in front of the kotatsu table where Tavian has taken to nap this afternoon. 

“I see… well, I supposed I can accommodate that little request of yours. No issues.” Tengenji nodded in response, grinning at the way his pink-haired beau is cuddling up to him, and pouting at the same time. 

“Thank you.” Ugawa beams in response, the pouting look vanishing the moment he heard his boyfriend’s response to his earlier request. 

"You're welcome." Tengenji grinned before he pulls Ugawa back into his embrace and starts planting kisses all over his petite beau. 

Figuring that there is still some time to spare before the party would officially begin, the redhead decides to use this free time to ravish his beau as much as possible without crossing the line. After all, the walls in the dorm aren't fully sound-proof and none of them wish to have eavesdroppers listening in while they were busy with certain activities. Henceforth, as tempting as the idea of engaging in certain activities as - they are not going to attempt them while still residing in the dorm. 

It was at times like this that has Tengenji wishing for the end of the school year to roll around faster, seeing as that’s the only time they could move out of the school dorm officially. After all, there are certain things he can’t really do with his beau while still residing in the dorm. The lack of soundproofed walls is rather inconvenient, as well as the lack of privacy - all things considered. 

Back in the students’ lounge, people are just starting to notice the absence of Ugawa and Tengenji. In fact, Nayuki was about to ask Ugawa to assist him with some of the food preparation tasks when he realized that the pink-haired teen was nowhere in sight. 

“How strange…?” Nayuki frowned as he mutters under his breath. 

“Huh? What’s strange?” Hoshitani Yuuta, who noticed his cream-haired friend’s oddity then prompted. 

"Where did Ugawa-kun go? I thought, he was sent out earlier on the same errand as Inumine-Kun?" Nayuki inquires, as he flicked a glance towards the direction where the forest green-haired teen of Team Hiragi was eagerly sharing with the people present in the lounge the movies he decided to pick out for the movie session later. 

"Ah… if you're talking about Ugawa, I think I saw him dragged Tengenji out into the hallway earlier." Kitahara Ren who happens to overhear Nayuki's inquiry responded from his spot next to his friend - Nanjo Koki. 

“Well… if Uwa-chan and Kerukeru are together, I think there’s no need to ask for further details about where they have gone off to.” Yuuta commented in an amusing tone of voice. 

“Indeed, they are probably back in Kerukeru’s room enjoying a moment of privacy before the party begins.” Tsukigami Kaito interjected in a wry tone of voice. 

"... Anyway, Na-chan - is there a reason why you are inquiring about Uwa-chan's whereabouts?" Yuuta then inquires, his curiosity piqued. 

“Well… if you really must know, I need someone to help me prep up the food now that the menu has been decided.” Nayuki Toru sighed as he responded. 

"Ah… in that case, I think Tora can easily assist you with the prepping of the ingredients for the party menu, isn't it?" Yuuta said in response before he starts calling out for the gray-eyed teen's attention. 

Toraishi Izumi was listening to Inumine rehashing the reactions of Ugawa Akira towards the film choices with glee when he heard the sound of Hoshitani Yuuta calling out for his attention. Turning around to face the green-eyed leader of Stardust, Toraishi raised an eyebrow questioningly as he inquires back in response. "Yes?" 

"Nayuki needs some help in the prepping of the party menu, and since Ugawa isn't around. You ought to do your part and assists Nayuki if you wish for me to keep your secret." It was Kuga Shuu that responded on behalf of Yuuta, as he stared flatly at his childhood buddy. 

“...Alright, I’ll help.” Toraishi Izumi hurried to join Nayuki Toru in the kitchen to prep up the party menu ingredients. 

The last thing Toraishi wished to happen is for his childhood pal to betray his confidence and let the information about how he has been keeping in regular contact with Nayuki Tsumugi on the sly. Neither the younger Nayuki twin nor he has it in mind to put a label to their so-called relationship yet. For now, they settled for a label of a tentative friendship under a general consensus from both parties. 

Nayuki Tsumugi most definitely isn't Toraishi's type, if one were to base his taste in partner choices over the past few years. Of course, Tsumugi is also hardly the type of partner Toraishi had considered when he ponders about his future whenever the thought comes to mind. But Toraishi can't argue the fact that he does finds the younger Nayuki twin an enigma, because really - he doesn't understand how someone could be both amazing and terrible in the home economics department. 

Considering how well balanced the elder Nayuki twin was in general…(?) even Nayuki Toru, the eldest of the Nayuki siblings is handy enough to handle simple sewing tasks, e.g. like patching up a tear on a shirt. So, how is it that Tsumugi is so exceptionally good in designing and creating new clothes/fashion apparel but completely disastrous in the kitchen? 

Toraishi was drawn out from his thoughts, or rather he shook himself out from his thoughts over Nayuki Tsumugi as he came to a stop in front of the dormitory residents’ use kitchen where the eldest Nayuki has claimed usage this afternoon. Taking a moment to reorganize his thoughts, so he wouldn’t give away anything to the cream-haired teen of Stardust bustling about within - Toraishi then stepped through the doorway and addressed his fellow classmate in a jovial, happy-go-lucky manner. 

"Yo, Nayuki-chan… I'm here to help, so what do you need me to do?" Toraishi Izumi grinned as he announced his arrival to his busy classmate and the elder brother of a certain girl he had been spending a big part of his weekend time with. 

"Ah… you can start off by peeling the skin of those potatoes near the sink." Nayuki glances about the kitchen countertop before he started to boss Toraishi around. Seeing as the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi just happens to be enrolled in the same elective class as he - Nayuki has no need to worry about the teen making a mess out of the simple task of peeling the skin of the potatoes.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me?" Toraishi Izumi inquires after he felt the eyes of Nayuki Toru being centered on him for more than a minute. 

“Well… there’s a question that has been bugging me for quite some time, and I was wondering if you would mind explaining the logic to me.” Nayuki Toru hesitated for a second before responding. 

"Oh… and what exactly is the question then?" Toraishi prompted, trying to sound nonchalant as he wonders inwardly about just what kind of question the cream-haired teen had in store for him. Whatever it is, he certainly hoped it had nothing to do with his regular meet-up with Nayuki Tsumugi over the past few Sundays. Because that would mean Nayuki had somehow found out about those meet-ups from Shuu seeing as his childhood buddy is the only one who knows about his regular meet-up sessions with Tsumugi as of present. 

"Hmm…mostly, I would like to know what was the deciding factor for you to pick food & nutrition as your elective subject? I would've thought you would pick creative writing or something else more related to the profession you are aspiring towards." Nayuki Toru commented, finally voicing the question that has been bugging him for months across to the resident gossip of Team Hiragi. 

Upon hearing the question the cream-haired member of Stardust has in store for him, Toraishi Izumi heaved a sigh of relief inwardly. And then with a shrug, the gray-eyed teen responded casually. "Ah… well, first of all - food & nutrition is a good subject to study in case I decide to switch my career sometime down the road. It can be a good credit for getting me into some professional courses that a nutritionist dietitian requires if I decide to switch career. Mostly, I took the subject only because I have no qualms in following in my parents' footsteps to become doctors. A dietitian is as far as I'm willing to go, in the fields of science-related career." 

"I see… since you used the term 'first of all' - does that mean there's another reason behind your decision to take up food and nutrition as your elective subject?" Nayuki Toru nodded in response before prompting yet again. 

“Yes, well… the other reason would be that cooking is a good and essential skill to have in life. Considering the job nature of being an actor, the working hours could be rather erratic and sometimes there is no guarantee that wherever we ended up working would be accessible to eateries and dining options. Moreover, who is to say for certain that my future life-partner choice would know how to cook? So, I thought learning how to cook is quite a useful skill to have considering how career-minded the girls are - these days.” Toraishi tried to keep his second part of the answer as smooth as possible, without giving away the fact that Tsumugi has been the example quoted when he talks about career-minded girls. 

"...Fair enough." Nayuki Toru paused for a second before nodding his agreement and steering his full attention back to the task of preparing the menu for the party. 

Meanwhile, Toraishi heaved a sigh of relief inwardly that the question & answer session has come to an end for now. After all, he didn’t wish to accidentally let anything slip up on his part when Tsumugi has been adamant about keeping Nayuki in the dark about their regular meet-ups because dealing with Nayuki’s over-imaginative mind can be quite a chore. 

Group-chat of the former Team Tsukigami [Itsuki, Tsubasa, Yuzuriha, Akatsuki, Sazanami] - 31st October 2018, 4pm

Itsuki: So, it’s Halloween today! ^_^ 

Aka-chan: And…?

Itsuki: Thus, Happy Halloween! Anyway, what will you guys be doing today? ٩( ^ᴗ^ )۶

PS: The boys would be holding a Halloween party later this evening at the dormitory ^_^

Yuzu-chan: Oh~ a party! That’s awesome! ^_^ I love parties! 

Itsuki: I know you love parties, Yuzu-chan… The boys welcome anyone to join them for the party, but if you intend to swing by - do inform me so I could give Yuu-chan a heads-up about your arrival. ^_^

Yuzu-chan: Nah… as much as I wish to join the party, my dad is coming back tonight so I highly doubt my mom is going to let me leave home. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

Itsuki: Aw… that’s too sad. So, what about the rest of you? 

Tsubasa: Seeing as I’m at the airport catching a flight back to the states, I’m unable to join the party. But if you intend to pop by the Halloween party, do take some photos and drop them into the GC so I could enjoy the party vibe on a remote basis. ( ⌐■ _■ )

Itsuki: Noted. ^^; 

Aka-chan: O-O Wait… Hiragi, you're flying out today?!

Tsubasa: Yes. 

Aka-chan: Why haven't you say anything about it!? *Disappointed Emoji*

Tsubasa: I didn’t want to inconvenience you guys… anyway, there’s no need for you guys to swing by the airport now. I’m boarding in 10minutes. ^^

Aka-chan: =_= @Ootori, are you aware that Hiragi-kun is leaving for the states today? 

Itsuki: Huh? Oh… sort of? (´∀｀•)

Aka-chan: And why haven’t you mentioned anything to us? (ｰ ｰ;)

Itsuki: It kind of slipped from my mind? Of course, there’s also the fact that Tsubasa wants to keep a low profile this time. ^^;

Tsubasa: Yes, considering I'll be leaving and coming frequently from hereon - I simply wish to avoid creating a big fuss whenever I have to leave town. 

Aka-chan: Oh… ●_●

Tsubasa: Yes. Either way, I’ll be coming back in for Christmas and New Year, we can catch up again then. By the way, Akatsuki - when are you moving out from your family home and shifted into the apartment you had rented for college? 

Aka-chan: Mid-Nov, the lease is amid the finalization process at present. Once the lease contract is signed, I can start to move into the rented apartment unit. 

Tsubasa: Okay, so, which apartment layout did you go for in the end? 

Aka-chan: 1K, with a doorway separating the room from the kitchen area. While I don't usually cook, I wouldn't put it past my mom to swing by and decide to cook me a meal or something. If that were to happen, I would much rather avoid having my clothes stank of food odor. So, I figured an apartment unit of the 1K layout with a doorway separating out the room from the kitchen area is better than the typical 1R layout. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

Itsuki: Sensible choice. Coming back to the subject of the Halloween party at the dorm - is any of you keen on swinging by the dorm for the party? 

Saku-chan: I might pop by the dorm later for the party if time permits. No guarantee though. 

PS: Akatsuki, do let us know once you had decided upon the move-in date. We can chip in and assist you with the move. 

Aka-chan: I think I'll pass, so I likely would not be heading for the party. I have loads of things to do, e.g. coming up with a checklist of items for the move so I don't accidentally bring too many things over. After all, the rental apartment is limited in sizing and storage space. 

PS: @Sazanami, I appreciate the sentiment but that's not really necessary. The apartment came furnished with bulky furniture. The only thing I would need to move from my current residential place to the new rental apartment is just my clothes/books, and a few portable/compact furniture. I could easily handle them on my own. 

Itsuki: Okay, no issues…I’ll just go to the party alone then. 

PS: @Aka-chan, regardless - please inform us once you are settled into your new place for the next two years to come. I reckon they just wanted to take a look around the apartment with their own eyes, we might throw you a 'house-warming' party while at it. :P 

Aka-chan: … Noted. 

Yuzu-chan: Coming back to the topic of the Halloween Party at the dormitory later, do you reckon they will get prank? XP

Itsuki: Hard to say, I think it’s a 50-50 possibility. I wouldn’t put it past Saotome-senpai to try, and Tsukigami-senpai to drop hints. So, it’s down to whether or not the boys would get the hints and not fell for the prank set in place by Saotome-senpai. ┐(´•_•`)┌

Tsubasa: Indeed, and are you going to warn them about the possible prank? 

Itsuki: Nah… I think I’ll just observe from the sidelines. Who knows, it might be fun ^_^ 

Following the end of the GC conversation via Line, Ootori Itsuki proceeds on to drop a text to the pseudo-family GC he had created some time ago. He first informed his beloved beau that he would be swinging by the party at a later timing than expected, and asked if the boys would need him to bring in a cake for the party. And then, Ootori went on to ask if Shiki Toma is going to be turning up at the party. The 18-year-old made no mention of the prank though, despite knowing for certain that it would be happening. Mostly because Ootori didn't want to spoil the fun by giving things away, a tad too soon. 

The Halloween prank was scheduled to take place around 7pm in the evening, not too late into the night but not too early either. 7pm is the perfect time to kick-start the prank since it involved shadowing the entire dorm in plain darkness. The caretaker of the dorm has been informed in advance about the execution of the routine prank, and hence when the lights were suddenly flicked off over at the main switch-box… those who have undergone the same prank the previous year kept their silence and remained behind in their own dorm rooms. Likewise, the caretaker didn't even bat an eyelid and just sat in the dark while waiting out the prank. 

“Shiki, I hope you aren’t distracted by the internet again. You have a ton of paperwork and data-entry tasks to complete.” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans when he noticed how often the auburn-haired teen has been reaching for the mobile gadget whenever it starts buzzing to life. 

“Huh? Oh… no, that was just Papa… I mean, Ootori-senpai asking if I’m joining in the party through the GC, I’m not scrolling through the FB.” Shiki Toma sweat-dropped as he hurried to clarify, not wanting his friend to pull the plug on the internet - again. 

"...I see…" There was a brief moment of pause in Fuyusawa Ryo's response, mostly because he got a tad weird-out when he heard how his procrastinating friend had first addressed graduated seniors. 

Suddenly, there was a sound of snickering before Chiaki's voice could be heard coming from the other side of the room. "Apologies Ryo, I didn't mean to laugh but oh god… the 0.5-second delay on your part as you digest the way Shiki addressed Ootori-senpai is just too amusing to pass up." 

"..." Fuyusawa didn't bother responding with words, instead, he just threw his childhood friend a look of annoyance before returning his gaze to his existing work on hand. 

"So, are you going to join the party later?" Irinatsu Masashi observed the interaction between Fuyusawa and Chiaki in silent amusement before turning towards Shiki and inquires the teen out of curiosity. 

"Personally, I'm quite keen on joining the party but ultimately...It depends on whether or not I could finish the current task on hand on time." Shiki Toma eventually said, flicking his eyes to the stack of paperwork he had waiting for him to finish sorting through. 

Back in the dormitory building, Hoshitani Yuuta was with his fellow friends lounging about in the allotted dorm room that he was sharing with Nayuki when the lights suddenly flicked itself off. Nayuki Toru, on the other hand, is still preoccupied in the kitchen with Toraishi Izumi attending to the food that is still cooking away on the stove, and in the oven. Rather, Nayuki is the one attending to the cooking task while Toraishi stood scrolling through the FB for the latest news feed while waiting for the baking to be done in the kitchen’s oven. 

Behind the door of room 205, the TenGawa couple had been amid a kissing session when the lights were flicked off suddenly. Almost immediately, the couple froze and broke the kiss. Ugawa nearly yelped aloud when he felt something brushed against his thigh, but he managed to contain his fright when he heard the unmistakable purr of the tabby cat - Tavian. 

"Good gracious, Tavian… do you know you'd nearly gave me a heart attack?" Ugawa murmured to the tabby cat that decides to curl up on the bed behind. 

“...I’m heading out to check the main switch-box, do you want to stay here with Tavian or join me on the trip?” Tengenji Kakeru waited until his beau calms significantly down before inquiring. 

Ugawa hesitated for a second, his eyes flickering between Tavian and his boyfriend before he eventually made up his mind. “I’ll come with you if you don’t mind.” 

Of course, Tengenji wouldn’t mind having his pink-haired beau tagging behind him as he went to check on the condition of the main switch-box. Although, before that - they probably have to locate the emergency light source - the torchlight first. 

Meanwhile, over at the Edogawa ward of Tokyo, Hoshino Yumiko who had picked up the daughter of Hayami Ko from the kindergarten in the neighborhood is now preparing the hotpot ingredients for the dinner session she had scheduled to take place in her new abode in about half an hour time. The 3-year-old Hayami Yui is now doodling and coloring away in her activity book, while seated in front of the low-level coffee table placed in the room with the window facing the corridor way. 

The room has been adapted into a multipurpose room by Yumiko since she moved into the apartment unit, while it's mostly being used as a living space - Yumiko had a single bed tucked away in a corner of the room for guests when the situation arises. The sounding of the doorbell jarred Yumiko out from her concentration on the preparation of the ingredients. Knowing for a fact that it couldn't have been her sisters since most of them would need some time to travel from their workplace to her current residential address, Yumiko knew before she answered the door that the person that is now standing on her front step could only be her neighbor and former property agent - Hayami Ko. 

Sure enough, upon turning down the heat on the stove-top and answer the door… Hoshino Yumiko was greeted by the sight of Hayami Ko looking rather weary in general. 

"Sorry for the delay, the client is a tad fussy for today." Hayami Ko responded when he noticed the look of the assessment that comes from the lady when the door was answered. 

“It’s understandable, Yui is in the room facing the corridor coloring away. Would you like to come in for a while?” Yumiko said as she invited her neighbor in, while she headed off to inform the toddler that her father is here to collect her. 

"Thank you." Hayami Ko nodded in gratitude, as he entered the threshold. The first thing he did upon stepping into the apartment was to borrow the powder room to freshen up before he heads back out to meet his daughter. 

“Yui-chan, your father is here. You can keep your things and get ready for home.” Hoshino Yumiko entered the multipurpose room to inform the little girl of her dad’s arrival. 

The 3-year-old Hayami Yui immediately leaps into actions, the entire packing process only took the girl mere minutes, and soon the 3-year-old is more than ready to leave the apartment of Hoshino Yumiko for her own home next door. Once ready, the little girl beams happily and throws herself at the figure of Hayami Ko with a cheerful greeting. 

"Yui-chan, how's school today?" Hayami Ko caught his daughter easily with his strong arms and inquires. 

"It was fun, we played a trick or treat today." The 3-year-old girl beams in response. 

For a while, the 35-year-old man was baffled. Likewise, Hoshino Yumiko was also bemused for a second before she recalled that 'trick or treat' is a tradition for the western countries during the Halloween festival. So, when she noticed the baffled look on her neighbor's face - the 45-year-old counselor decides to clue the man in on just what exactly is the 'trick or treat' activity. 

“Oh… so did you manage to get any treats?” Hayami Ko sweat-dropped when he noted the ‘How could you not know what is trick or treat?’ look that he receives from his daughter, and thus he ended up humoring his daughter and asks. 

“Yes, all the teachers gave me treats.” The little girl beams in response, and promptly showcase the various little packaged treats to her father that’s currently sitting at the bottom of her little backpack. 

"That's good, but you know the rules - right?" Hayami Ko prompted when it comes down to sweet treats - to ensure his daughter healthy eating habits; he had imposed a ground-rule when it comes down to such threats. 

“Of course, I’m only allowed to eat one chocolate bar per day and it must be after mealtime.” The 3-year-old girl responded obediently. 

Hayami Ko nodded, and then he turns towards Yumiko to express his gratitude for babysitting his little girl this afternoon. Once given his words of appreciation to the 45-year-old Hoshino Yumiko, Hayami Ko wasted no time in picking up his girl and left the apartment unit for his own residence next door. After sending off the father-daughter duo, Hoshino Yumiko finally refocused her attention to the task on hand - finishing up the preparation work for her hotpot dinner shortly. 

However, not more than a minute passes by since the departure of the Hayami father-daughter combo that the doorbell was sounded. Flicking a glance towards the wall clock, Yumiko gathered that it must be one of her sisters who had arrived. After checking in on the hotpot broth and leaving it to boil on the stove-top, Yumiko hurried to answer the door. 

True enough, standing on her front-step was her elder twin - Hoshino Yuzu. Blinking twice, Yumiko stepped back to allow her twin to enter the threshold. 

"I wasn't quite expecting you to be the first one to arrive, to be honest," Yumiko commented, before heading back to attend to the hotpot broth simmering away on her stove-top. Deciding that the broth is now fully boiled, Yumiko turns off the heat on the stove-top and went off in search of the portable induction stove that she intends to put it to use during the hotpot dinner later. 

"Well… Yuu-chan mentions a bit about how you layout your new place, but he didn't have a lot of pictures since the place wasn't exactly ready for guests when he pops by the other time. So, I thought I should probably come by a tad earlier so I could tour your apartment in peace." Hoshino Yuzu shrugged as she responded. 

"I see… in that case, you might as well assist me in setting up the dining table for the hotpot dinner session before the rest of them turns up," Yumiko suggested then, deciding to rope her twin into helping her get ready for the family dinner session sans their parents that would be taking place in a while. 

“Right… anyway, I can’t help but notice…” Hoshino Yuzu then commented, her words drawing her younger twin attention.

“Notice what exactly?” Yumiko raised her eyebrow up in skepticism, as she deadpans in response. 

"Hmm… the fact that the property agent that assists you in finding this apartment coming out from your place moments ago with a kid in tow?" Hoshino Yuzu mused aloud then, a look of intrigue taking over her features. 

"...Did I forget to mention that he lives next door with his daughter? That, and because his usual babysitter is unable to pick his daughter up - I was enlisted to help him out with the babysitting duty temporarily?" Hoshino Yumiko sweat-dropped as she responded to her elder twin curious inquiry. 

“Oh… he resides next door? Nope, you didn’t mention anything about that to me before. So, is he married?” Hoshino Yuzu continues to pry. 

“...It must have slipped my mind to clue you in on that then, either way, yes - he was married before but his wife died in childbirth. So, he’s now a single parent to a 3-year-old girl. And speaking of, can we stop talking about him already? The last thing I need is for Keiko and the rest to start snooping around on the subject.” Hoshino Yumiko stated in a flat tone of voice, with a warning look in her eyes directed towards her elder twin. 

"Alright, fine - I'll drop the subject for the time being but you're not exactly off the hook. I'll be sure to drag the details out of you, the next time around in private." Hoshino Yuzu smirked in response, knowing her twin - there's bound to be a reason behind Yumiko's decision to take up the impromptu babysitting assignment for the day. 

“...”

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after weeks - I had finally completed chapter 178. This chapter really takes me a long time to write, I think I was like only writing 1-2 paragraphs a day and hence the long time is taken. Regardless, I am still jobless at present… due to the mild lock-down in place and outside of essential services - most places are close for business, it takes a long time for me to get an interview schedule. So, I'm slowing down the pace of job applications and intend to wait until after business resumes before heightening up my job application process again. I apologize but it seems the Halloween chapter is going to go into another chapter before I could wrap it up ^^;


	179. Halloween Party at the dorm, Part 4…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have the part 4 of the Halloween arc - based on the Halloween ova.   
It begins with the black-out moment featuring the freaking out of Ugawa and Nayuki. XD  
Kao Kai pops in for a cameo scene [Original scene] but they are not attending the party but working in the KaoKai office thinking back on their own experience at being prank. :P   
Yes - I made it a tradition for the prank to be pulled every Halloween XD   
TenGawa moments featured in this chapter, and OtoHoshi disappear off somewhere amid the party :P   
Last but not least, OCs from the composition department made appearances in this chapter as well. 
> 
> Now without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 179

Based on the instructions given in the handbook when they first moved into the school dormitory, it was mentioned that the emergency supplies such as the torchlight in case of a blackout were kept in the students' lounge. So, the TenGawa couple carefully makes their way down to the ground floor where the students' lounge is situated to locate the torchlight so they could check out the main light-switch box and determine the reason for the sudden blackout. It seems they weren't the only people who came to the same idea, and thus it was no coincidence that they came across the other members of the class 2-MS. 

When the blackout occurs, Nayuki and Toraishi have been in the kitchen and since the blackout also resulted in the malfunction of the wall-mounted electric oven - both of them decides to head off in search for the torchlight so they could check on the main electrical switch box. Hoshitani Yuuta, on the other hand, was upstairs in his allotted dorm-room with Tsukigami Kaito and Kuga Shuu. 

They were amid the task of pouring over the schedules of Stardust and studying the upcoming events planned by the school’s marketing department, High-Edge Records as well as Daikoku Productions. Hence, when the lights first went out - the first thing Yuuta did was to share a look with Tsukigami Kaito. 

"A blackout at this timing?" Yuuta seems rather bemused as he commented aloud.

"Well… whatever it is, it's likely not power outage related since the building across isn't affected by the blackout." Tsukigami Kaito responded after he surveyed the condition of the other buildings in the neighborhood by stepping out into the balcony area and came to the conclusion that the blackout only affected the dormitory building itself. 

“Hmm…” Yuuta was about to comment when he suddenly got startled by a screaming sound coming from downstairs. 

“That’s Ugawa’s voice, isn’t it?” Kuga Shuu commented after a few seconds of silence. 

Sharing a quick look among themselves, the trio of Stardust immediately leap into actions by rushing down the stairs - heading for the direction where the source of the scream originated from. 

“Where do you reckon the scream comes from?” Yuuta couldn’t help but ask his two friends as they dashes down the stairs. 

"The students' lounge, I believe. It can't be the kitchen." Kuga Shuu once again spoke up, making a logical guess. 

“Indeed, otherwise we would have heard Na-chan’s scream too.” Tsukigami Kaito nodded shortly after, agreeing with Kuga’s conjecture. 

Hurrying down the hallway with his two friends, they met up with the figures of Nanjo Koki and Kitahara Ren along the way. Together, they came to a stop in front of the students' lounge. Upon stepping through the doorway, Hoshitani Yuuta blinked at the sight that met his eyes. 

First of all, Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo were seen standing to one side of the room with an unreadable look on their face. And then, Toraishi Izumi was seen rolling his eyes on another side of the room while Nayuki Toru just seems awkward and bashful for some reason. In the center of the students' lounge stood the TenGawa couple with Ugawa holding a death grip on Tengenji's red tee-shirt, still looking spooked out in general. 

“...What was that scream about?” Yuuta couldn’t help but ask after taking a good look at the situation in the lounge, and deciding that nothing was out of ordinary. 

“Nothing happens in specific. As for that scream you heard echoing down the hallway earlier, that was just Ugawa getting freaked out upon walking right smack into Nayuki.” Sawatari Eigo sighed aloud as he explains the reason behind that earlier frightful scream. 

“Huh?” Tsukigami Kaito blinked still looking bewildered in general. While Hoshitani Yuuta, on the other hand, who has had the previous experience of getting ‘lost’ in the jungle with both Ugawa and Nayuki in tow managed to catch on to the meaning hidden behind Sawatari’s words. In short, the screaming fit from the pink-haired teen before was a direct result of Ugawa and Nayuki freaking one another out when they walk into one another unexpectedly while moving about in the dark. 

“...” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he flicked his gaze over to where Ugawa and his cream-haired friend stood. 

Ugawa flushed crimson, as he ducked his head in response out of embarrassment. Inwardly thankful for the darkness that is now shrouding the students’ lounge. Meanwhile, Nayuki simply nodded at his roommate with a meek and bashful look. 

Shaking his head ruefully, Yuuta, eager to put the earlier frightful scream behind him proceed to change the subject of conversation. "So, where are the emergency supplies for the black-out? Based on the handbook provided, the supplies are supposed to be in here - right?" 

"Right, about that… it seems that the emergency supplies are missing." Tatsumi Rui then commented, unlike the rest of the members from class 2-MS… Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo were in the students' lounge, right from the start of the sudden blackout. And therefore when the lights went out, they were the first to go in search of the emergency supplies - e.g. torchlight. 

However, after combing through all the possible storage corners of the students' lounge - they failed to locate any emergency supplies. Not a single torchlight could be found, and that is just plain weird. 

"Huh?! You mean, not a single torchlight could be found?" Yuuta blinked in surprise, his disbelief apparent for all to see. Considering that there haven't been any blackouts recently, it simply doesn't make sense for the emergency supplies to be missing from its usual storage space which is in the dormitory's student's lounge. 

Tatsumi Rui nodded in response, and when Nayuki ask if there's any possibilities of someone else beating them to the task and took the torchlight from the lounge… the green-eyed blond shakes his head and said in response. "I doubt that is what happens, unlike the rest of you - Eigo and I had been in the students' lounge since we crafted the Jack-O-Lanterns. Unless you are saying that someone else figured that there would be a blackout today and decide to take the torchlight out from the lounge way in advance - there is just no way that someone could enter the lounge without our notice." 

Just when they were discussing what to do next, Ugawa suddenly yelps aloud and this time he had promptly hidden his face into his boyfriend's t-shirt. His yelp causes everyone to turn their eyes upon him, while Toraishi simply rolls his eyes and lamented aloud with unbidden annoyance. "What is it now?" 

“...I don’t know but something white just floated by the window.” Ugawa Akira mumbled in response, still hiding his face in his boyfriend’s t-shirt. 

“Huh?” Tengenji Kakeru blinked, feeling rather baffled by his beau’s words.

“Kerukeru, what was it that Uwa-chan was saying?” Yuuta said as he directed an expectant gaze on Tengenji Kakeru, knowing for a fact that unlike the rest of them - the redhead had likely heard what Ugawa had mumbled aloud moments ago. 

“...He said he saw something white floating at the window.” Tengenji sweat-dropped as he repeated the words uttered by his pink-haired beau. 

Upon the redhead response, members of the Stardust shared a look among themselves. Just when they were about to dismiss the sight as a mere sign of hallucination, a sudden gust of wind blew by coming from the outside. Whipping their head towards the window, Kitahara Ren frowned as he commented aloud to no one in particular. 

"Since when was the window unlatched and left open?" Kitahara Ren questioned, based on what he recalled - when they first entered the students' lounge in search of the emergency supplies - the windows were all latched and shut tightly. But it seems that one of the windows has been opened and unlatched without anyone noticing. 

“Did anyone of you open the window after coming into the room?” Feigning innocent, Nanjo Koki who was the accomplice for the prank questioned his fellow classmates after his team leader commented about the unlatched window. 

“Well… it couldn’t have been Uwa-chan for certain. He was too busy freaking out, and neither would Kerukeru have the opportunity to unlatch the window since he’s preoccupied with calming down Uwa-chan.” Hoshitani Yuuta deadpans in response. 

"It couldn't have been Yuuta or me as well since we did not move an inch upon entering the students' lounge." Tsukigami Kaito added from his spot next to Yuuta then. 

Eventually, the group spends the next few minutes discussing the topic of the open window. When it becomes apparent that none of them had opened the window, Nayuki brought up the possibility of someone opening the window from outside which was veto since not a single sign of life-sign has been loitering outside. 

“Hmm… but Ugawa-kun did mention seeing a white blur flashing past the window earlier.” Nayuki hesitated slightly before he brought up the earlier words of the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi. 

"..." Yuuta sweat-dropped as his lips twitched uncontrollably at his cream-haired friend's words, while everyone remains silent at the insulated meaning behind Nayuki's comment. 

Tsukigami Kaito has been on the verge to dismiss the notion, when he too, saw something white flashes by with his own eyes. Only this time, it wasn't through the window but in the hallway. So, without meaning to, the navy-haired teen ended up staring at the doorway of the students' lounge with his mouth agape. 

“Kaicchin, what’s wrong?” The green-eyed leader of Stardust, upon noticing the stunned reaction on his fellow teammate’s feature could not help but inquires. 

"I just saw a white blur flashing past the doorway…" Tsukigami Kaito responded with twitching lips, as soon as the words left his lips - another white blur flashed by through the corridor way. This time, even Yuuta had seen it with his own eyes, and hence he couldn't dismiss the statement as mere hallucination anymore. 

And just as suddenly, Ugawa who has been latching onto Tengenji pointed towards a certain spot shakily as he whimpered fearfully drawing everyone’s attention onto him. 

“... Wait, is that a Jack-O-Lantern?” Tengenji Kakeru blinked as he followed the direction of his beau’s finger and ended up landing his eyes upon the extra Jack-O-Lantern. 

Upon Tengenji's comment, literally, everyone flicked their eyes towards the direction where Ugawa has been pointing at moments ago. And then, they shifted their eyes back towards where they had placed the Jack-O-Lanterns which they had crafted earlier on in the afternoon. Of course, some of them ended up recalling the tale that Nanjo had told them when they first finished crafting their Jack-O-Lanterns and freaked out immediately. In particular, Nayuki and Ugawa were the first to recall the creepy tale told to them by Nanjo Koki and went freaking everyone out by screeching that there's an extra pumpkin. 

The original five Jack-O-Lanterns were crafted by Hoshitani Yuuta, Tsukigami Kaito, Tengenji Kakeru of Stardust, and Tatsumi Rui, Sawatari Eigo of Team Hiragi. But now, there is obviously one more extra Jack-O-Lantern left out in the hallway that seems to have pop out of nowhere. The extra Jack-O-Lantern prompted Nayuki and Ugawa to remember the tale that Nanjo shared with them earlier that afternoon involving the origin of the Halloween festival and the ghost of Jack the Ripper. Needless to say, with the addition of the white blur figures moving in the shadow - Nayuki Toru and Ugawa Akira start clinging to one another in fear and tears. 

After all, according to the tale told to them by Nanjo - it was said that if there were six Jack-O-Lanterns present on site… the soul of the wandering Jack the Ripper would be lure in. Being scaredy-cat by nature, it was only natural that Ugawa - freaked out. Nayuki, on the other hand, was simply freaked out by his own over-imaginative mind at work. 

When the white blur that has been moving down the hallway reemerged, only this time, it isn't one but two white blurs - aside from the two panicking scaredy-cat present. The rest of the members of class 2-MS kind of caught on to the idea that they might have ended up a victim of a Halloween prank. So, when the two figures with Jack-O-Lanterns as their heads appear to be approaching them - Toraishi Izumi, who got sick and tired of the various degrees of screaming sound emerging from a certain pink-haired member of his team promptly used his own hand to stop one of the two floating giant-sized Jack-O-Lantern in its step. 

While Ugawa and Nayuki might have been freaking out this entire time, they aren't idiots. They are just scaredy-cat, after all. So, the moment it became apparent that Toraishi's hand had hit something solid - they knew whatever has been going on since the blackout couldn't have been of a paranormal nature because otherwise, Toraishi's hand would not be able to stop the floating Jack-O-Lantern in its path. 

Together with the assistance of Kuga Shuu, Toraishi Izumi managed to unveil the identity of the two ‘floating’ Jack-O-Lanterns. 

“Ageha! Hachiya! What on earth are the two of you up to - by dressing up as Jack-O-Lanterns?” Tsukigami Kaito commented as his lips twitched in response, after taking in the appearance of the duo members of Team Yuzuriha. 

“Yes, Ageha-chan… I would like for an explanation for this entire situation - too.” Hoshitani Yuuta deadpans as he stood in front of the Team Yuzuriha duo with an expectant look etched on his face. 

It was at this particular moment in time that the lights of the dormitory building came flickering back on. With it, also came Ageha’s words of apology directed towards Hoshitani Yuuta.

"Sorry, Yuuta." Ageha started but didn't elaborate further as he has no idea how to go about explaining. 

"Apology accepted, but I would still prefer to get a proper explanation for the situation at hand though." Hoshitani Yuuta commented as he patted Ageha on the head in a comforting gesture. 

“Hoshitani-kun, once again, sorry for the havoc created. However, I must insist that we are just minions to the bosses.” Hachiya Sou, whose klutz-like manners strike once again managed to comment before he tripped over the end of the white ghastly garb he had draped over his body upon removing the giant-size Jack-O-Lantern head mask from his person. 

“Right, so this entire situation is meant to be a … prank?” Kuga Shuu mused aloud after he ran the entire situation through his mind, as he shifted his eyes towards the figure of Nanjo Koki and waited for the gray-haired teen to further elaborate on his part in this entire fiasco. 

"Yep, this entire thing is a prank. However, like what Sou-chan has implied earlier - we aren't the mastermind behind the prank. If anything, we are just the accomplices for the execution of this particular Halloween themed prank." Nanjo Koki then said as he stepped forth to pull his clumsy beloved beau back up to a standing position. 

“... Okay, and who exactly are the masterminds behind the prank then?” Hoshitani Yuuta raised his eyebrow up at Nanjo in expectation as he presses on for an answer. Even though, he somehow already has an inkling about the culprits behind this prank considering how the idea of hosting a Halloween party comes about. All Yuuta needs now is simply a confirmation behind his conjecture.

Nanjo Koki shrugged and wasted no time in giving away the names of the masterminds behind the Halloween-themed prank. The moment Yuuta heard the name of Saotome Ritsu and his own cousin - Futaba Taiga slipped from Nanjo’s lips - his immediate response was to roll his eyes. He supposed he should have anticipated something like this to happen… how else would his cousin put in so much effort to talk him into the idea of hosting a Halloween party?! 

So, when Saotome Ritsu and Futaba Taiga finally made their appearance in the students' lounge - they were greeted by the sight of various eye-rolls from the second-year students present for the party. With the prank over, the party finally kicked-off with the arrival of the other dormitory residents. Nayuki Toru, meanwhile, headed back to the kitchen to finish whipping up the dishes for the party with the assistance of Toraishi and the now fully-calmed Ugawa Akira. 

Tengenji Kakeru, on the other hand, left his beau to assist his 'team-mom' while he headed back to his dorm room to feed his beloved pet cat - its dinner for the day. The duo of Team Ancient - Saotome and Futaba, were left sharing the tradition of the Halloween prank with the remaining members in the students' lounge. 

"Hmm…Fu-chan, speaking of tradition. Earlier this afternoon, we received a parcel from Haru-nii and Uozumi-san. In that parcel, we chanced upon something weird… perhaps you could clue us in on just what exactly is that weird item all about?" Hoshitani Yuuta shared a quick look with his navy-haired friend, the younger Tsukigami sibling, and promptly brought up the subject of the parcel they received earlier that afternoon from the other two members of the Team Ancient. 

“Huh? Weird item…?” Futaba Taiga blinked, somehow he had a very bad feeling about the parcel Yuuta was speaking about. 

If Futaba only had a bad feeling towards the weird item, for Saotome Ritsu - it was practically a living nightmare. It takes only one look at the so-called weird item for him to drop off into a dead-faint. And it was only because of Saotome's fainting episode that reminded Futaba of what that weird item exactly as - it's an old art sculpture piece made by Tsukigami Haruto using Saotome Ritsu as the model. But as anyone with eyes could see for themselves, no matter how talented Tsukigami Haruto was as an actor - the man was not exactly one with dexterous hands. Likewise, it seems this is also a trait inherited by the younger Tsukigami sibling if the Jack-O-Lantern crafted by Tsukigami Kaito is anything to go by. 

"Ah… now I remembered. That is actually an old art piece created by Haru using Ricchan as the model during one of our art classes in the middle school days. But I can't believe Haru still have that lying around…" Futaba Taiga took one look at his friend who has fainted, before turning his eyes back towards the weird item as dubbed by his cousin and concluded. 

"..."Hoshitani Yuuta took one look at the infamous narcissistic senior who has fainted, and flicked his eyes back towards the hideous looking art-piece and nodded wordlessly in agreement. Okay, that at least explains the 'dispel evil' remark in the comment tab under the recipient label on the parcel received. 

While a couple of them were focusing their attention on figuring out what that hideous sculpture was all about, Inumine Seishiro's attention was fully centered upon the boxes of truffles received alongside the hideous art-piece of the parcel delivered earlier on to the dorm via courier service. The dog-like member of Team Hiragi was already half-way through the devouring process of these truffles when Sawatari Eigo chanced upon a billing slip addressed to Futaba Taiga. 

“Guys, I found the billing slip for the truffles it seems… and it’s been attention and billed to Futaba-san." Sawatari Eigo sweat-dropped as he commented and a good read at the billing slip informs him that the truffles aren't chocolates but authentic full truffles. And therefore, it costs a lot more than chocolate snacks that were infused with truffles. 

With a sense of morbid apprehension, Futaba Taiga reaches for the billing slip to take a closer look. Upon taking note of the total amount billed to his name, Futaba Taiga cringed and promptly dump the billing slip aside muttering something about the amount being out of his affordability range. Although his first instinct was to consider shipping the truffles back to the seller upon noticing that Inumine was already devouring the truffles - he knew, returning the billed products back to where it originated is a lost cause. Still, truffles are expensive snacks and they are way out of his budget considering the amount of money he's currently earning. 

It was by coincidence that Hoshitani Yuuta managed to catch the falling bill-slip as it falls from his cousin’s fingers, and upon a good look at the amount stated in the billing slip. Yuuta snorted inwardly, as he finally caught on to the meaning behind the ‘dispelling evil’ comment in the address label stick to the top of the parcel delivered by the courier service earlier that day. 

After all, ever since the hideous looking art piece was sighted by Saotome Ritsu - the narcissistic man had lost all motivation to mingle with them, and instead is now resting on the sofa couch in the lounge still moping over the fact that Tsukigami Haruto had kept that horrifying art sculpture created years ago around, that he modeled for during an art class. And then, his own cousin - Futaba Taiga is now horrified by the fact that he would need to pay for the truffles that are way outside his affordability range but was obviously ordered by Uozumi Asaki. 

Now while the amount billed is indeed outside of Futaba's affordability range, it is still within Yuuta's ability to afford. Especially, considering the amount of money his two-personas has been bringing in regularly. Not that Yuuta is going to inform his cousin about this little detail though, so he decides to make Futaba Taiga sweat for a bit as payback for the prank pulled on them earlier. Henceforth, Yuuta decided to maintain silence for now and help his cousin pay for the truffles bill at a later point in time. 

As such, the party continues on with Saotome Ritsu and Futaba Taiga looking half-dead. By the time members of Team Akatsuki arrives for the party event, Saotome is still lying on the couch trying to recover from the shock of seeing that ugly bust sculpture created by Tsukigami Haruto back in his middle-school days. Beside him, Futaba Taiga is a tad better than he is - the man with burnt-orange hair was eating from a plate of food served to him by Nayuki Toru but was trying to avoid looking in a certain forest-green haired teen's direction. 

“I thought you guys are holding a costume party? Why am I the only one attending the party in costumes then?” Jumonji Ryosuke of Team Akatsuki commented, after spending some time surveying the party attendants. 

“...Right, I can’t believe we forgot.” Hoshitani Yuuta muttered aloud as he face-palmed in response, the prank had distracted them from their original plan. With a shake of his head, the green-eyed leader of Stardust turns towards his roommate - Nayuki Toru, and inquires. “Na-chan, where are the costumes that your sisters send us earlier on in the day?” 

“Huh? Wait… what costumes?” Nayuki blinked as he responded, looking quite baffled and bewildered by his roommate’s words.

“...I was referring to the box that was delivered over by the girls last night.” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he elaborated, figuring that there’s a high chance of Nayuki not having gone through the contents of the box yet. 

“Ah… I left it in the dorm room under the bed. Wait, you mean to say that the costumes are in there? But how did you know about it? Have you gone through the box without me around?” Nayuki blinked in surprise as he throws Yuuta a questioning look. 

"No, I hadn't gone through the contents of the box delivered. And to answer your question, I know what's inside the box because Yuki-chan dropped me a message during lunch today citing that they had sent some Halloween costumes along wanting us to put them to use should the situation arise." Yuuta responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"...Wait, the costumes were delivered over last night? But how would they know we would need Halloween theme costumes before we made the decision to hold an impromptu Halloween party?" Tsukigami and Nayuki shared a look of confusion between them, before turning towards Yuuta and seek further clarifications. 

"Indeed, the costumes were delivered over last night before we even decide to hold the Halloween party… Regardless, according to the twins, they just thought to send us some Halloween costumes for fun. The fact that the costumes come in handy for the party today is just a bonus." Yuuta shrugged as he responded nonchalantly. 

“Whatever the reasons behind the costumes, why don’t the lot of you get yourselves changed for the party first? Looking at the time, the party attendants are going to be dropping by soon.” Toraishi Izumi commented from a corner of the room, pointedly. He, himself is already dressed up in his own set of the wolf costume when his friends weren’t looking in his direction. 

"Right, in that case, we shall meet back here in twenty minutes." Hoshitani Yuuta nodded towards Toraishi in response and took the lead in leaving the students' lounge for his shared dorm room with Nayuki to get changed. 

Over at the Kao Council office, Chiaki Takafumi sips on his cup of chamomile tea as he commented idly. “Alright, the work’s done for today… and looking at the time, the prank is more or less over by now. Shall we head back to the dorm now?” 

“... Eh? Prank, what prank?” Kasugano Shion blinked, completely out of the loop. 

"The traditions of each Halloween… members of the ancient team will be pulling a prank on the second-year students. I would have thought you would remember… having gone through it yourself, last year." Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans in response, turning his flat and emotionless eyes upon the pink-haired member of the current Kao Council. 

It took a while, and when Kasugano finally placed the memory - he has a unique look crossing his features. "Oh, you mean the black-out episode?" 

“Yes, the blackout is part of the prank…along with the floating Jack-O-Lanterns.” Irinatsu Masashi nodded in response, before snorting aloud as he recalls the memory of last year’s Halloween prank. 

That must have been the most uninteresting prank ever, with Fuyusawa's no-nonsense attitude at play. The prank didn't even last long, to begin with, the seniors were left lamenting in disappointment citing how uninteresting they were in general. There wasn't any party involved since Fuyusawa had cited it being a waste of time, money, and effort. So, the prank ended right after the lights came back-on after Fuyusawa solved the mystery behind the sudden blackout suffered by the dorm, and of course, solving the mystery behind the floating Jack-O-Lanterns as well. 

Of course, the reason a party for Halloween wasn't held wasn't just Fuyusawa's lack of cooperation. The fact that the ancient team last year wasn't so enthusiastic about parties is also another factor that contributes to the lack of the Halloween party. In fact, even the prank was pulled on half-hearted effort. But this year is likely to be a different case altogether, considering how devious-minded the members of this year's ancient team were… and not to mention, the second-year students for this year are a lot more interesting compared to their own generation. 

“Oi, Irina-chan… aren’t you leaving yet?” The sound of Chiaki’s voice calling out for his attention draws Irinatsu’s focus back to the plane of reality. 

"Coming," Irinatsu responded to the call, as he hurried to pack up his belongings before heading off to join his fellow Kao Council members as they made their way back towards the dormitory building. 

While the members of the present Kao Council were on their way back to the dorm, the members of Stardust have rejoined their fellow classmates back at the students' lounge for the Halloween party to begin. Yuuta was amid finalizing his schedule for the next month, when some students from the third year pop by the students' lounge seeking him out or rather, they were seeking the leaders of the former Star-Teams out. 

Out of curiosity, the five leaders of the former Team Hiragi, Team Ootori, Team Akatsuki, Team Yuzuriha, and Team Sazanami followed the seniors out of the students' lounge to chat in the hallway. As it turns out, the seniors were from the school's composition department and they wish to seek the second-year students to help with their graduation project. 

"Right, so… apology for interrupting you guys mid-party. However, my friend here needs some help with his graduation project. Now, as you know we need to compose a new piece of music and have someone performing the music during our practical exam stage as part of the graduation criteria for the project work. Anyway, this friend of mine hasn't had the insight to ask around for assistance until now… so now, he's in a bit of a pinch situation. Most of the graduating vocal department students have already committed to help their own friends, thus, my friend here has to look into enlisting the help of the younger generation mainly because he didn't have the guts to approach students of 3-MS for assistance." Honjo Kotaro took charge of the situation by assisting his friend in the explanation of the reason why they had come knocking on the door to the students' lounge, not intending to attend the party but to speak with the representatives of the various teams in class 2-MS. 

“Honjo!” The third-year student in question hissed at Honjo Kotaro with an incensed look on his face, while the second-years look on with varying degrees of amusement etched on their features. 

“Considering the members of class 3-MS this year, I’m not surprised that your friend chickened out on the idea to approach them for assistance. Either way, Honjo-senpai… perhaps an introduction is in order?” Hoshitani Yuuta prompted, drawing the attention of the duo from the third-year composition department back onto himself. 

"Right, so… you guys know me already for various obvious reasons. Now, this is my friend - Kitami Daiki from class 3-C-1. He's the one that needs help for his project." Honjo Kotaro then proceeds to introduce his fidgeting friend to the group of students from 2-MS with ease. 

"Nice to meet you, Kitami-senpai. Now I think you ought to speak with Isshiki about your project because I'm quite certain that by this point in time… only Team Akatsuki is still available to assist with your project." Hoshitani Yuuta smiles in response as he greeted the uneasy third-year student before he responded by pushing Isshiki Kanade forward to meet the man. 

“Erm…is there a reason why you suggest Team Akatsuki in specific?” Kitami Daiki blinked as he digested the bit of information, before turning towards Hoshitani with a curious look in his eyes. 

"The reason is actually rather simple. First off, with the consistent ongoing collaboration, my team has with Honjo-senpai… it goes without saying that Stardust would be assisting in this graduation project since the details were announced. And if my memory serves me right, Fujiwara-senpai has already sought out the members of Team Hiragi for assistance about two weeks ago?" Yuuta said in response, as he turns inquiring eyes towards Tatsumi for confirmation. 

"Yes, and we have agreed to assist Fujiwara-senpai." Tatsumi Rui nodded in response, giving Yuuta the confirmation that he seeks. 

“Now, if I’m not mistaken… Naruse-senpai and Inui-senpai have also approached Team Sazanami and Team Yuzuriha in their own time over the past week to seek assistance respectively?” Yuuta continues on, this time flicking his eyes towards the direction of Kitahara Ren and Ageha Riku, respectively. 

“Yuuta’s right, my team has already agreed to work with Inui-senpai so I’m afraid we can’t help you out in your project.” Ageha Riku nodded as he responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“...Okay, and I assume Team Sazanami has agreed to assist Naruse in his project?” Kitami Daiki then prompted, glancing towards Kitahara’s direction. To which, Kitahara didn’t speak but simply nod in response to Kitami’s inquiry. 

"I see… though I must say, I'm quite curious. I mean, I am aware of the existing long-term collaboration Honjo has ongoing with the Stardust… and to a certain extent, I'm expecting Fujiwara to arrange something with the members of Team Hiragi since he did chip in somewhat during the composition of the 'Caribbean Groove' that was utilized by Team Hiragi for the Ayanagi Festival last year. But what I'm baffled about is how exactly did Naruse and Inui end up deciding to seek the members of class 2-MS for help?" Kitami could not help but wondered aloud as he directed curious eyes upon Honjo Kotaro for an explanation. 

"Don't look at me, I didn't help set them up if that's what you were thinking. I'm not entirely sure how Naruse works out an arrangement with Team Sazanami… that is something you would've to ask him yourself. Inui, on the other hand, was introduced to Team Yuzuriha through Yuzuriha-senpai personally. What's with Inui and Yuzuriha-senpai sharing the same interest in horticulture, to begin with…" Honjo Kotaro deadpans in response. 

"I see… and yet, nobody seems to have it in mind to approach Team Akatsuki for assistance until today?" Kitami Daiki commented in a flat tone of voice, after digesting the bit of information about the fact that aside from Team Akatsuki - it seems no one else from class 2-MS can assist him in his graduation project. 

"I'm afraid that's something we have our former instructing senior to thank for. His temperament has put off quite a lot of people, especially after his stunts last year." Isshiki Kanade shrugged as he responded nonchalantly. 

And so, under Honjo's insistence - an agreement was reached between Team Akatsuki and Kitami from the class 3-C-1 about the graduation project. Afterward, Yuuta extends an invitation for the duo to attend the Halloween party out of basic courtesy. To which, the two students from the composition department did not accept citing that they still have work to do. 

"You know, I was thinking - why couldn't Kitami-senpai go to the vocal department for assistance? There are no underlying conditions that state that the party that provides assistance for the graduation project must be from class 2-MS, right?"Isshiki Kanade couldn't help but ask when the third-year students from the composition department left the scene. 

"True, but as the musical department serves as the cream to the crop… it's only natural that Kitami-senpai decides to come to us since approaching 3-MS for assistance needs a lot of guts, to begin with. Albeit, by this point in time… only Team Akatsuki are left available." Hoshitani Yuuta shrugged his response, as he breezes past Isshiki Kanade and stepped into the students' lounge and rejoin the ongoing party. 

By the time Ootori Itsuki arrived at the dormitory to join in the party, the event is already in full-swing mode. The purplish-white haired young adult greeted the party attendants jovially, before proceeding to join the two adults in the lounge for some light conversation. As tempting as the idea of snagging his beau up for a heated snogging session, Ootori isn't thick enough to attempt such acts under the observant eyes of Futaba Taiga who could very well rat him out to Hoshino Yumiko, the aunt of his beloved Yuu-chan. 

Some hours later, Ugawa Akira who had managed to sneak out of the students' lounge amid the movie session for his shower return to his boyfriend's dorm room only to find his redhead beau and the tabby cat - Tavian fully decked out in the Halloween themed gears. Blinking in confusion, the pink-haired teen commented.

"What are you doing back here? Aren't you supposed to be in the students' lounge still? And correct me if I'm wrong, but is Tavian dressed up in Halloween themed gears as well?" Ugawa Akira blinked as he switches his gaze between Tavian and his boyfriend, a puzzled look appeared on his face. 

"Welcome back, Akira-chan. To answer your question about my presence here - one could only take so much of the horror films. There's a limit to the number of screams from the films one could stomach… so, I decide to sneak off after sitting through another twenty minutes of the screaming from the female protagonist onscreen. And last but not least, Tavian is indeed wearing its own version of the Halloween costume created and supply to us by the ever-wonderful Nayuki twins." Tengenji Kakeru responded, and since the rest of the party involves the movie screening session - they both decide to skip out on the remaining party duration and spend their time together with Tavian in the room instead. 

"Heh…" Ugawa raised his eyebrow slightly at the term Tengenji Kakeru had used to describe the infamous Nayuki twins. Something in his tone must have sounded not quite 'right' to the redhead because the next thing he knows - his wrist was grabbed on by his boyfriend. 

“...” Ugawa Akira flicked his gaze to his wrist where it was now covered by the hand of Tengenji Kakeru, before glancing up at the redhead and prompted. “Yes, is there anything you need from me - Kakeru-kun?” 

"... Huh? Since when did you start using an honorific for my name? Are you sure you're quite alright?" Tengenji Kakeru started, his voice somewhat uneasy as he addressed his boyfriend of six months. 

For a while, neither spoke. And then, the silence was broken by a huff from Ugawa Akira. “Seriously, what are you panicking over? I was just messing with you, I would have thought you have enough sense in you to detect what’s real and what’s not.” 

“Well…excuse me for not catching on, I’m not exactly an expert in dating - you know?” Tengenji Kakeru rolls his eyes in return to his boyfriend’s snarky comments. 

“Mind you, I’m equally inexperienced when it comes down to relationship - okay?” Ugawa Akira rolls his eyes in return.

"Ah… so it seems." Tengenji nodded in response before he reached over and pulled the pink-haired teen in for a kiss. 

Back in the students’ lounge, the movie came to an end and the lights in the room were flipped back on by Toraishi. Once the lights came back on, it’s only natural for the group of party attendants to notice something amiss with the scene. 

“Is it just me, or are there indeed someone missing from the party?” Jumonji Ryosuke blinked a few times, as his eyes readjusted to the brightly-lit room as he asked aloud to no one in particular. 

“Nope, it wasn’t just you. There are indeed people missing from the party, and not just one but several people missing at the same time.” After taking a good look around, Isshiki Kanade said to his teammate in response. 

“...” 

Members of class 2-MS took a minute to conduct a headcount in the students' lounge, and it soon becomes apparent about the number of people that are presently absent from the site. Somehow, the absence of the OtoHoshi couple was taken in stride so neither of them makes any fuss about not seeing Hoshitani Yuuta and a certain senior when the lights in the students' lounge came back on. It was the absence of the TenGawa couple in specific that irked the lot of them, to be honest. 

Although, the idea of Ugawa Akira sneaking off should be within their expectations considering how much the pink-haired teen dislike sitting through a horror movie session… what they haven't expected though was for Tengenji to pull a vanishing act amid the movie session as well. So, it goes without saying that a couple of them were feeling rather miffed about the fact of Tengenji Kakeru deciding to disappear midway through the movie session. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of writing this chapter [Yes - the chapter took me 2 weeks in May to complete], I finally came to an end of the Halloween party arc [There's still another chapter to come to wrap up the entire day of 31st Oct 2018 in my fic-verse]. All that is left now is just another one-two scenes before flipping to a new arc (?) or a new day, in this case. ^^; I hope all of you have enjoyed what I've written thus far. 
> 
> PS: A little update on my job-hunt, I've been called in for an interview later this afternoon at 4pm - Cross fingers and hope that I would get the job, because this job is really near my home and last work-place. Which means the shortest traveling time ever, and I could then find time to write :D 
> 
> PPS: This fic is now resuming regular updates, but instead of daily - it's now on a weekly update schedule. Tentatively, I would update every Thursday morning [Singapore local time]/Wednesday night for those in the America time-zone. 
> 
> That's all for now, see you next time!


	180. End of the Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have the following:  
1\. We get to see where the OtoHoshi couple has disappear off mid-party & of course, sweet moments between them XD  
2\. Students of 2-MS cleaning up the lounge after the party ended  
3\. A text exchange between Uozumi and Haruto~ [Essentially the ending of OVA 3] XD  
4\. Text messaging between the Tsukigami siblings [Original Scene of mine]  
5\. We also have interaction scenes between Chiaki Takafumi, Nayuki and Shingari Miroku of Killer King in the kitchen of the dorm XD   
6\. Cameo of S3 Kao Kai and Killer King   
7\. GC conversation of the S1 KaoKai on the party XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter ^_^ ~ Ciao~

“Itsuki, mou…I can’t believe you actually dragged me out of the movie session midway into a janitor’s store just to snog.” Hoshitani Yuuta couldn’t help rolling his eyes as he remarked upon the end of a long kissing session. 

“Maa… it isn’t as though they aren’t expecting us to sneak off midway. I doubt they will care much about the fact that we pulled a disappearing act on them mid-movie, and that cousin of yours likely wouldn’t mind as long as we don’t do anything more than just kissing.” Ootori Itsuki grinned in response, while still keeping his adorable beau in his embrace. 

“...Still, you couldn’t have picked somewhere else? Don’t you find it weird to get intimate in a janitor’s storage room?!” Hoshitani Yuuta rolls his eyes in response, throwing a look to the side where the mop and bucket sat innocently. 

"That's the nearest place I could think of that would guarantee privacy, the dining room and kitchen are out for obvious reasons if we were to avoid scarring anyone mentally. Of course, I wouldn't mind getting intimate with you in the students' lounge itself, but you wouldn't want that - would you?" Ootori Itsuki remarked innocently in response. 

Yuuta pondered briefly about the scenario of having the rest of his classmates catching them kissing and touching one another at the end of the movie session and shuddered momentarily. It is one thing for Shiki-chan and Ageha-chan to catch them in the act while in the rental apartment of Itsuki, but completely another thing when the location is in the dormitory’s common space. Of course, the sheer idea of Futaba Taiga going to his mother and possibly - Aunt Yumiko with such information would be downright embarrassing. 

"... You're right, I definitely wouldn't want them to catch us getting intimate on the couch in the students' lounge." Hoshitani Yuuta eventually relented as he agreed to his boyfriend's comment, following the end of an imaginary vision of the alternative scenario. 

“Good. By the way, did I ever mention that you look absolutely adorable in this wolf outfit of yours?” Ootori Itsuki grinned as he commented out of the blue, following the end of his beloved beau’s grudging agreement to his previous statement before he started a new round of kissing session.

Back in the students' lounge, the group of party attendants is starting to clean up the area following the end of their movie marathon session. And it was during this period that the absence of certain individuals was noted by the ever sharp and shrewd Kuga Shuu of Team Ootori. Of course, the stoic teen didn't point out the absence of these individuals since he wasn't that much of a gossip. However, the same could not be said about Kitahara Ren of the former Team Sazanami. 

"Guilty!" Kitahara Ren suddenly throws out, directing his verbal tic towards the direction of his fellow teammate - Nanjo Koki. 

"... Huh? Pray to tell, what on earth are you talking about now? If this is about the earlier tale of the Jack-O-Lanterns, I've already explained that I'm simply acting under the instructions given by Saotome-san. Furthermore, I had already apologized towards the end of the prank. What more do you expect me to do?" Nanjo Koki feigned ignorant as he responded to his team-leader in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Koki, don’t act dumb with me. You jolly well knows what I’m talking about! Of course, this isn’t about that creepy tale you speak of before that Halloween prank started officially. I was referring, in particular, to how you disappear with that clumsy klutz Hachiya of yours - five minutes into the start of the first movie and reappear amid us a mere ten minutes before the end of the movie session.” Kitahara Ren deadpans in response. 

Upon Kitahara's statement, Hachiya Sou turns a beet shade of red as he spluttered over the way Kitahara had dubbed him as a property of the gray-haired teen before he managed to regather his wits together and stumbled an apology to the rest of the class about their 'vanishing act'. To which, Nanjo Koki could only roll his eyes in response to his boyfriend's apologetic reactions before sighing aloud as he directed his full attention to his team leader and said. 

"First things first, we didn't exactly leave the lounge - we are just hiding in a more secluded area of the room for some private moments. Besides, we weren't doing anything beyond cuddling, unlike the other two couples who are still missing in action at present and doesn't seem likely to return to the lounge at all." Nanjo Koki deadpans in response as he pointed out blatantly about the other missing individuals from the movie marathon session. 

“... Indeed.” Tsukigami Kaito spared a minute to glance about the lounge before agreeing to Nanjo’s remark. 

"Well… I think it's rather expected for the OtoHoshi to pull a vanishing act on us midway through the movie session, considering how those two have trouble withstanding the idea of not touching one another whenever opportunities arise." Ageha Riku eventually shrugged in response, though he was rather irked about how Nanjo had disappeared with Sou amid the movie as well he isn't going to dig further into the issue. The last thing he wishes to know is what exactly his best friend had been doing with his nemesis during the movie session. 

“True, and considering how much Princess Akira hated the idea of horror genre films in general… it goes without saying that he would most likely disappear on us as soon as everyone’s attention left his person. Kerukeru likely got dragged off when Princess Akira decides to leave, after all, those two are pretty much a packaged deal like the OtoHoshi couple.” Toraishi Izumi grinned and shrugged in response, in fact, he was the first to notice the disappearance of the couples during the movie session. Considering the lack of screaming sound from his pink-haired teammate that’s bound to occur, he had taken special note around the lounge when the movie session is in mid-progress. 

"Right, and where's Nayuki? When did he disappear on us?" Tatsumi Rui blinked when he registered the absence of the cream-haired teen of Stardust after he did another round of headcount and discerning the total number of party attendants that decides to disappear mid-party. 

"Ah… Na-chan's likely in the kitchen cleaning up, in case it has escaped your notice, the dishes and leftover food from the party have been cleared out when most of our attention is focused on the movie film itself." Tsukigami Kaito pointed out, albeit, he only noticed the fact when he decides to take a few minutes of his attention on the movie for a toilet break session. That, and he knew of his fellow teammate's reluctance to participate in a horror movie marathon session… so, he really wasn't too surprised to find his fellow teammate with the mother-hen tendency to opt for taking up the cleaning task as opposed to joining them for the movie session. 

"I see… no surprise there, if my memory serves me right - Nayuki-chan is as much a scaredy-cat as Ugawa-chan." Toraishi Izumi then shrugged as he concluded, before standing up to stretch out his limbs from the long hours of a movie marathon session. 

While the majority of the students of 2-MS are stretching their limbs as they proceed on to return the students' lounge to its original state before the party event… Futaba Taiga is rousing his narcissistic friend up from the sofa couch where his friend had simply collapse onto following that sighting of the nightmarish bust art-work from their middle school days. After all, the time is getting late and they do need to leave the dorm before curfew struck.

“Come on, Ricchan… get a grip of yourself and move already!” Futaba Taiga rolls his eyes momentarily as he roused his narcissistic friend who is still reeling from the trauma of seeing that creepy-looking bust figure created by the hands of the renowned Tsukigami Haruto. 

"...What time is it now?" Saotome Ritsu finally has it in him to inquire, as he maneuvers himself into a sitting position. He was, originally, sprawled across one of the two sofa couch stationed in the students' lounge of the Ayanagi dormitory. 

"It's approaching 9pm, curfew in an hour and we need to leave the dormitory by then." Futaba Taiga deadpans in response. 

“Right… well then, let’s make a move. Shall we?” Saotome sighed as he stood, getting ready to leave the school’s dormitory. 

"Of course. Come along, let's hope the traffic is smoother out there on the streets now…" Futaba Taiga mutters under his breath, the idea of driving just doesn't seem to appeal to him. A part of him had hope that he could perhaps call someone else to pop by and drove them back to their respective homes… he knew it isn't possible. What's with his elder brother busy at work at present and the sheer fact that the vehicle which belongs to the Saotome family is still sitting in the parking lot of the dorm. 

Meanwhile, Uozumi Asaki - a fellow member of the ancient team, has just ended his filming work for the day at a local TV station was on his way to the parking lot to collect his own vehicle when he felt the buzz of an incoming message. Pulling out his mobile device, Uozumi isn’t surprised at all when the name of the incoming message sender reads - Haru. 

“...” It was with a look that crosses between mild annoyance and exasperation that prompts the 21-year-old man to respond to the message sent from one frivolous Tsukigami Haruto to him, on his mobile. 

Private chat between Uozumi Asaki and Tsukigami Haruto, 31st October 2018 [JPN: 8.30pm, NY: 6.30am]

Haru: [ ★｀ﾟωﾟ]ﾉＧＯＯＤМＯЯЙＩＧ.+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+ and Happy Halloween~ ^_^

Asaki: =_=; What do you want now? And for your information, it's about the evening time for me here in Japan. To be exact, it's 8.30pm in the evening… and I had just ended a tedious long day at work WITHOUT dinner! So, pardon me if I'm not in a mood for idle chit-chat! 

Haru: O_O||| Oops, sorry… I forgot about the time difference. 

Asaki: … (／_눈) no matter, what on earth do you want now? Like I said before, I had a long day. What I wish now is to head home for a fulfilling dinner prep up by my mother, enjoy a good soak in the tub and head off to bed. Therefore, do me a favor and stop wasting my time already - will you?! =_=

Haru: O-O I see… apology for keeping you from heading home then. Right, erm…I just want to check if the delivery was made on schedule. 

Asaki: I see… if it’s about the parcel delivery, the courier was dispatched to the dorm earlier today according to the shipment notice sent to my inbox by the courier company. Although, I’m uncertain if your little brother and his friends had caught on to the hidden meaning behind the cryptic remarks which you left on the memo label of the parcel. Henceforth, whether or not would the lot of them ended up being prank by Taiga and Saotome is pretty much left up to the hands of fate. 

Haru: Oh… (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀) well, nothing to do about that then. We would just have to wait and see, in that case. XD 

Asaki: … Is that all you want from me?

Haru: Erm… yeah? 

Asaki: Good. Now go take your breakfast or whatsoever, just stop bothering me. I need my full attention on the road. =_= 

With that message send-off, Uozumi Asaki finally starts up the engine to his vehicle and set off for the route back home. While swerving his vehicle out from the parking lot, he thought he heard the chime that indicates yet another incoming message but unwilling to entertain a certain someone again… the 21-year-old actor decides to focus his full attention on the task of driving instead. 

"..." Halfway across the globe in New York, Tsukigami Haruto sighed aloud in defeat when his latest message fails to garner a response from his former team-mates. Inwardly, the man couldn't help but wonder why Asaki tends to ignore his text messages or calls - is he really that annoying to deal with? Darting another look at the wall clock, deciding that it's still a tad early to be heading out for breakfast - Tsukigami Haruto decides to drop a text message to his little brother instead. Perhaps, he could find things out for himself.

Private chat between Tsukigami Kaito and Tsukigami Haruto, 31st October 2018, NY: 7am/ JPN: 9pm

Aniki: Yo~ Kaito-chan, did the evil-warding item work out well? ^_~ /

Kaito: =_=; You mean that creepy looking bust statue from your art class? So, you send that over on purpose? 

Aniki: Why~ of course, it’s the best item to counter against Princess Saotome. Don’t you think so? :P 

Kaito: (o゜ェ゜o) Maa… when you put it in this manner, I have nothing to argue against it. After all, Saotome-san did faint upon seeing that creepy bust figure you created back in your middle school days at first sight. Although, I must say that the memo note that came attached is a tad too cryptic for us to make any sense of it so we still ended up being subjected to the Halloween prank instigated by Saotome-san and Futaba-san. 

Aniki: *Shocked Emoji* Eh?! Did the parcel not arrived before the prank? I thought Asaki said the courier arrived before the scheduled prank timing?! 

Kaito: =_= The courier arrived at the dorm in the afternoon, in terms of timing - it did arrive before the prank was scheduled to take place. The issue lies in which no one was able to decipher the hidden meaning behind the memo note of 'evil warding'. Especially, since none of us have heard anything about the Halloween prank being a tradition before today (o゜ェ゜o)

PS: Besides, it isn't as though we are aware that the creepy looking bust figure was created with Saotome-san being the model! Granted, we know Saotome-san is narcissistic through and through but we certainly aren't aware that he would faint on sight upon seeing the item simply because it's too ugly. =_=; 

PPS: Let’s not forget about the vague memo note from you and Uozumi-san that only mention that the item is for ‘warding off evil’ but didn’t specifically speak about how we should go about ‘warding off the evil’. Under such circumstances, isn’t it only natural for us to end up being prank by Saotome-san and Futaba-san, ultimately?

Aniki: Oh… I see, ^^; Apology, but Asaki was the one who wrote the memo… perhaps he didn’t want to spell things out for you guys… 

Kaito: =_= whatever, is that all? 

Aniki: Erm… sorta? 

Kaito: Good! I’m ending this meaningless texts exchange now then, seeing as I have more important things to do for the rest of the evening. 

With that message sent out to the elder Tsukigami sibling, the navy-haired teen of Stardust proceeds to mute the notification chime from the LINE app he had installed on his mobile device. The last thing Tsukigami Kaito wants to deal with for the rest of the evening is the unrelenting onslaught of messages coming from his elder sibling who has too much time on hand, and too little things to do due to the massive time difference between their present location.

“Is that Haruto-san?” Tatsumi Rui prompted, as he eyed the silently vibrating mobile device placed on the coffee table as he assisted the navy-haired member of Stardust to clean up the tidbits mess left cluttering during the earlier movie session. 

"...Yes, but I'm sure he would stop bombarding in a second. So, let's just ignore the buzzing and focus at the task of cleaning up on hand." Tsukigami Kaito commented in a wry tone of voice. 

A few doors down the corridor-way where the dining hall of the dormitory is situated, Chiaki Takafumi came to a halt when he entered the residents' use kitchen corner to find it occupied. For a while, the gray-haired teen debated over the idea if he should leave and come back again at a later timing. However, the hunger pang in him seems to have another idea for it decides to start growling aloud. 

The sound of someone’s stomach rumbling caught the attention of the cream-haired teen busying with the task of dishes-cleaning by the kitchen sink. Almost immediately, Nayuki Toru of Stardust whipped his head to the side where the kitchen entrance was and stared. It didn’t take long for Nayuki to recall the identity of the newcomer, and once recognition dawns in on Nayuki… he decides to break the awkward silence in the kitchen by greeting the newcomer politely. 

“Ara, Chiaki-senpai. Good evening, did you missed your dinner earlier? That’s quite a loud rumbling sound, if I were, to be honest.” Nayuki Toru started, a wry smile tugging at his lips as he addressed the figure that stood in the doorway to the residents’ use kitchen of the dormitory. 

“Sort of… are you busy in here? I can always come back in later?” Chiaki Takafumi was silent for a minute before he regathered his wits together and respond to the cream-haired teen’s inquiry. Albeit, there was a part of him that feels the urge to flush when the subject of his rumbling stomach came up for discussion. Thankfully, the cream-haired young man didn’t feel the need to touch on the topic of his painfully obvious hunger more than necessary. 

“There’s no need for you to leave. I was just cleaning up, you are more than welcome to use the stove for your own needs. Oh, and I have some pumpkin soup and pumpkin pie leftover from the Halloween party left on the countertop on the opposite side of the kitchen that I had yet to place them in the fridge. Feel free to help yourself to it while prepping up dinner for your lot.” Nayuki then said in response, even going to the extent of offering some of his ready-made food to the senior. 

Chiaki Takafumi then flicked his eyes towards the countertop on the opposite side of the kitchen and nodded briefly in response, before steering the subject away from his hunger and onto something else instead. “Ah… speaking of the party, is it still going on?” 

"Hmm…? I'm not really sure actually when I left the students lounge - they were starting the movie session which is essentially the last part of the party program." Nayuki Toru answered with a pensive look on his face. He discreetly left out the part that he was using the excuse of cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen to avoid the need of sitting through the horror movie marathon session. Luckily, Chiaki Takafumi didn't see the need to press on for further information about why he didn't join the rest of the party attendants in the movie session. 

There was a moment of silence in the kitchen as Chiaki focus his attention on sifting through the contents of the fridge. Only after he determined the dinner menu for his friends, that Chiaki finally shifted his attention back to where Nayuki was and said in response. “Thank you for the offer of the leftover pumpkin pie and soup from the party, I’ll gladly take you up on the suggestion.” 

"You're welcome. Right, I'm done with the dishes, so I shall take my leave first. Have a good evening ahead, Chiaki-senpai." Nayuki said as he bowed in response, before turning to leave the kitchen for the students' lounge. 

Nayuki decides that it might be best to check in again with the rest of his classmates in the students' lounge and see if the party is ending anytime soon. After all, once the movie marathon comes to an end - the party would be considered over. And once the party ended, the students' lounge would need to be clean and tidy up to its original state. That was the only reason why the dorm caretaker has agreed to let them use the lounge as a party venue in the first place. 

Since the residents’ use kitchen is situated within the dining room of the dorm, it is only natural for Nayuki to pass through the dining room before he could access the common corridor way. As such it is also no wonder for Nayuki to cross paths with the members of the idol unit - Killer King, while he was making his way to the common corridor. 

“Ah! Na-chan! I’m hungry, is there anything to eat?” Fudo Akane’s eyes immediately brighten up upon the sight of Nayuki Toru when he landed his eyes on the cream-haired teen of Stardust. 

"Good evening, Nayuki-senpai." The other three members of the Killer King idol unit promptly roll their eyes at their team leader's antics while they turn towards Nayuki Toru and greeted the cream-haired teen politely. 

“Good evening, the lot of you hasn’t had dinner yet?” Nayuki inquires, out of courtesy as he flicked his eyes towards the figure of Fudo Akane who is proclaiming his hunger to anyone within 1km radius mile. 

"Apologies for the ruckus created by our leader. We just got back from an outdoor filming job, and due to a delay in the food delivery service part - we had to leave without getting to eat anything on site. At first, we were thinking of making a detour while on our way back to the dorm so we could get something to eat… but then, our manager needs the MPV to pick up another idol group unit for their late-night job. As such, we were given the option of heading back ourselves after dinner, or we were to look for dinner in the vicinity of the dorm. We picked the second option… so, the MPV brought us back to the parking lot of the dorm about five minutes ago." Shingari Miroku sighed as he explained the reason behind Akane's complaints about being hungry to Nayuki Toru in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"...I see. Well, there's still some leftover food from the Halloween party in the kitchen, and Chiaki-senpai is in there whipping up dinner for his group of friends at present. I'm sure if you ask nicely, he would prep up more food to serve the lot of you as well." Nayuki sweat-dropped under the hopeful gaze of the members of Killer King, in particular, the gaze of a certain individual by the name of Fudo Akane.

"Really?! Yay! I love your homemade food, they are exceptionally yummy!" Fudo Akane cheered as he brightens up immensely, breezing past Nayuki into the dining room and then flopping down onto the dining bench next to a certain aquamarine-haired teen without much thought. 

“...” The remaining members of the idol unit - Killer King shrugged as they took the table next to where their team leader had settled instead. Unlike their leader, they aren’t thick-skinned enough to invite themselves to join the Kao Council members for dinner. 

“I’ll go and check in the kitchen to see if there’s anything I could heat up in the microwave for our dinner.” Shingari Miroku said to his teammates, while he stood to head for the kitchen. Unlike Akane, he isn’t thick-skinned enough to get Chiaki-senpai to prep up dinner for them when the senior isn’t obligated to do so. 

“Ara, Akane-chan… are the rest of us invisible?” Shiki Toma grinned impishly as he prompted, drawing Fudo Akane’s curious eyes on him. 

“Huh? Erm…no, why would you think so?” Fudo Akane blinked in confusion as he addressed the auburn-haired senior in return. 

“Simple, because you only greeted Ryo but not the rest of us. And hence, I couldn’t help but wonder if you are blind to our presence or simply because we are invisible to your eyes.” Shiki Toma deadpans in response, plastering a look of utmost solemnity as he addressed the leader of the idol unit - Killer King. 

"..." Fudo Akane sweat-dropped when he heard the words tumbling forth from the lips of Shiki Toma, nevertheless, he decides to go with the flow and greeted the rest of the members sans Chiaki Takafumi who isn't present on site. 

Fuyusawa Ryo, on the other hand, made it a point to ignore everything that's taking place at the dining table. The aquamarine-haired teen decides that going along with Shiki's antics is a pure waste of his valuable time. Between the option of pulling out his mobile device to text Anko or pull out a novel to occupy his time, Fuyusawa eventually decided on the second option. Mostly because he knows that if he opted for a chat with Fudo Anko at present, there's a high chance of Akane trying to read the contents of the chat over his shoulders. And that is absolutely something he does not wish for, hence his decision to read the novel while waiting for dinner to be ready instead. 

"Speaking of which, Shiki… aren't you going to swing by the students' lounge? I thought you had the intention to join the Halloween party?" Irinatsu Masashi then recalls something which his auburn-haired friend had mentioned earlier while they were still slogging away in the Kao Council offices, hence decided to voice his doubt across. 

“Ah… I did sneak a peek into the lounge earlier but it seems the party is approaching the end, and the last thing I wish to do is to interrupt them mid-movie. Furthermore, I’m not too keen on spending the evening watching horror genre films. I prefer films with more of a plot theme…” Shiki Toma shrugged as he responded to his friend’s inquiry, before redirecting his attention to the energetic Fudo Akane.

“...” 

During the time whereby Shiki was spending to chat with Fudo Akane, Shingari Miroku of the idol unit - Killer King had managed to make his way into the kitchen reserved for the dormitory residents use. The teen, upon stepping foot into the kitchen halted upon the sight of the gray-haired member of the Kao Council. It took Miroku a few seconds to recall the fact that Nayuki Toru had mentioned briefly about Chiaki Takafumi being inside the kitchen when they passed one another in the hallway earlier. 

“Ah…good evening, Chiaki-senpai.” Shingari Miroku greeted the gray-haired senior on reflex when it became apparent that Chiaki Takafumi has already noticed his presence. 

"Yo, good evening. The lot of you just got back?" Chiaki Takafumi responded with a greeting of his own while dicing up a portion of the carrot he found in the fridge for the fried rice dish that he intends to whip up as dinner shortly. Of course, the fried rice has to be vegan-based since he would need to feed his childhood friend for this evening alongside the rest of his friends. Now, he could only hope none of his friends would complain about the dinner menu he had planned for this evening being vegan-based. 

Shingari Miroku nodded wordlessly in return, as he refocuses his attention on the task of sifting through the fridge. At first, he was hoping to find some ready-to-eat microwavable food that he could heat up using the microwave oven in the kitchen for his team sans Akane… but as it turns out, the only thing he could find in the fridge was the frozen 10-inch sizing Hawaiian Pizza. And that most certainly doesn't belong to any of the members of Killer King. 

“... Pardon me for disturbing you amid the task of cooking, but Chiaki-senpai… do you have any idea about the owner for the pizza in the fridge?” Shingari Miroku hesitated for a few minutes before he decides to speak his mind. 

The pizza is the only thing microwavable that he found in the fridge, and while he wouldn't like to touch something that doesn't belong to his team members… under these circumstances, it seems that it can't be avoided. After all, neither of the members from the Killer King unit possesses knowledge of the skills in the culinary department. 

"Hmm…? Sorry, that - I had no idea. But I'm amid the task of prepping up the ingredients for fried rice… I'm sure there's more than enough white rice leftover from this morning, and together with the leftover dishes from the party earlier - it would be enough to feed both your team and mine. We could perhaps share the food among our teams? That is if you and your fellow team members don't mind going vegan for this evening…" Chiaki Takafumi seems to have detected the underlying dilemma on Miroku's part and hence decides to offer his assistance to the younger teen. 

"...If you're certain that it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience on your part." Shingari Miroku took a minute to dwell on the suggestion from Chiaki Takafumi, and eventually, he decides to take the senior up on the gracious offer. After all, he couldn't really touch the pizza in the fridge without knowing for certain of the owner… since he can't exactly seek permission when he has absolutely no idea about just who exactly was the owner behind that pizza in the fridge. 

Chiaki Takafumi’s response to Miroku’s words is just a mere shake of the head, as he commented. “It’s most definitely not an inconvenience, there’s more than enough white rice to feed at least ten mouths if my assessment is accurate enough. At least, this way I need not have to make a wild guess on how much white rice to use for the fried rice later.” 

"I see… so, is there anything I could be of assistance in here then?" Shingari Miroku then decides to offer his help with the preparation of the ingredients for the fried rice dish instead of heading back out to rejoin his fellow teammates. 

“Not really, I have things covered on this end… but I wouldn’t mind you popping out to give the rest of my friends a heads-up about dinner being vegan for this evening.” Chiaki commented on an eventuality, and quite honestly, he’s just trying to avoid having to deal with the complaints from his friends on a personal scale. 

Since there’s nothing much for Miroku to assist in the kitchen, the teen shrugged and headed back out to rejoin his fellow teammates to wait for the dinner to be ready. Needless to say, the Teramitsu siblings were quite surprised to find Miroku coming back out from the kitchen empty-handed. 

“I thought you were going to get us food from the kitchen? Why are you back empty-handed?” Teramitsu Haruhi raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner as he prompted his usually responsible and serious friend. 

“Chiaki-senpai volunteered to cook our share of dinner, so without anything else to do in the kitchen… I decided to make myself scarce lest I ended up hindering the dinner preparation progress. Do note that the dinner would be vegan-based for tonight.” Shingari Miroku shrugged as he responded to his fellow teammate’s inquiry. 

For a while, the Teramitsu twins were confused about the dinner being vegan-based for the evening. However, a discreet look over to where the aquamarine-haired senior sat over at the neighboring table clued the twins in on just why exactly they are going to be served a vegan-based meal. It’s an open fact that Fuyusawa Ryo is a vegan, and since Chiaki-senpai has volunteer to cook dinner for them this evening… really, they should have expected that the dinner served would be tailored accordingly to Fuyusawa-senpai’s taste buds. 

“Okay… I’m fine with a vegan meal every once in a while.” Teramitsu Yuduki nodded in response. 

"Same here, as long as Akane doesn't complain about it… there shouldn't be any issues." Teramitsu Haruhi shrugged his response. Neither he nor his twin is picky about food, especially when they are hungry enough to eat just about anything. 

The dinner menu comprises of the vegan-based fried rice meal, complete with the pumpkin soup and pumpkin pie leftover from the Halloween party which Chiaki made it a point to heat up before bringing it out to the dining hall. 

"Alright, dinner's ready. The pumpkin soup and pumpkin pie are leftover from the Halloween party, prepped up by Nayuki of Team Ootori. He had kindly offered them to me earlier in the kitchen, so please do help yourselves to the dishes." Chiaki Takafumi announced as he brought out the pot of soup and a plate of the leftover pies for his fellow teammates. The fried rice, on the other hand, was served on individual plates. 

While the members of the present Kao Council and the idol unit - Killer King were helping themselves to dinner in the dining hall, Hoshitani Yuuta has finally managed to get his drama-queen boyfriend to leave the dormitory for the evening. That is, of course, after he managed to give his boyfriend a set-date for his official move from the dormitory to the apartment unit that Ootori Itsuki resided. 

"...Do I want to know what exactly have the two of you been doing in the janitor's closet?" The dorm-caretaker raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, while she addressed the OtoHoshi couple when the duo finally re-emerged from within. 

“Ah… there’s no need to worry, we didn’t have sex in the closet if that’s what you’re wondering about.” Ootori Itsuki grinned in response to the caretaker’s inquiry. 

“ITSUKI!” Yuuta flushed a deep shade of red as he wailed aloud in protest, feeling very much embarrassed and thankful that there isn’t anyone else within hearing range at present aside from the dormitory caretaker. 

In response, Ootori Itsuki only laughed aloud at his boyfriend's adorable reaction and left right after he planted one last kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Yuuta, on the other hand, was exceptionally thankful that the dorm caretaker didn't comment on anything about their PDA antics. Once ascertain that Ootori Itsuki has left the dormitory, the green-eyed teen of Stardust promptly made a dash to the nearest washroom for a face-wash to cool off his flushing cheeks. 

Once ascertain that he's no longer blushing like a virgin bride, Hoshitani Yuuta then makes his way back to the students' lounge to rejoin his fellow friends. 

"Ah… finally, one of our wayward friends has returned." Manjome Koji announced in a lazy drawl as he caught sight of Yuuta who had just re-entered the students' lounge. 

While the group that lingers in the students' lounge start hounding Yuuta for details regarding his earlier disappearance, Ootori Itsuki, who has left the dormitory for his apartment unit was busy bombarding the few active chat-group he had going in his Line App with the photos taken during the Halloween party. 

Group-chat of the former Team Tsukigami [Itsuki, Tsubasa, Yuzu-chan, Saku-chan, Aka-chan] - 31st Oct 2018, 9.25pm

Itsuki: [Attached 20181031_Halloween photos.zip] - @Yuzu-chan, photos as requested. Too many so I put them in a zip folder for easier access. 

Aka-chan: I thank you for your insight not to spam the GC. 

Yuzu-chan: ( ✪ω✪)*✲⋆Thanks for the photos <3 

PS: Is that Hachiya in the Jack-O-Lanterns? 

Itsuki: @Yuzu-chan, Yes… they are part of the prank. So, Ageha-chan and Hachiya-kun remain in the costumes of the Jack-O-Lanterns for the Halloween party. Anyway, I'm surprised you can tell that the Jack-O-Lantern featured in that photo is Hachiya-kun. 

Yuzu-chan: Well… considering that the Jack-O-Lantern featured in the photo has its feet in the air, I supposed Hachiya tripped and fell during the time where this photo is being taken? 

Itsuki: Bingo! Oh, and by the way - Saotome-senpai fainted. :P 

Saku-chan: O-O Really? 

Itsuki: Yes! Apparently, he got overly traumatized by the sight of the art piece crafted by Tsukigami-senpai using him as a model and fainted right away. 

Saku-chan: I see… so, that hideous bust figure is still around? 

Itsuki: Yep, although I have no idea why Tsukigami-senpai still kept it around. ^^; 

Aka-chan: Who knows… perhaps he kept it around to deter Saotome-senpai from the idea of moving into his apartment in the US? 

Saku-chan: …

Yuzu-chan: …

Itsuki: … *Thinking face emoji* I hate to say this but I think @Aka-chan might be right, maybe that’s why Tsukigami-senpai didn’t throw out that hideous thing after graduating for so long. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we've reached the end of the Halloween party arc. :D It's a long journey, my writing speed has declined somewhat during my jobless period… ^^; regardless, I'm amid re-reading what I've written so far to keep my motivation of writing up. :P   
PS: An update on my job-hunt, in the author's notes of the last chapter I mentioned having an interview scheduled later that afternoon. Today, I'm pleased to inform everyone that I had gotten the job and would be starting work on the 15th of June, Monday. My new job would be a 5.5 days job keeping to the regular hours, and it's an admin position without the sales portion. The location of the new job is very near to my old workplace and thus making it very near to my residential area as well so the traveling time remains the same.   
That's all for now, and I hoped everyone has enjoyed reading this chapter. See you again next week~


	181. Projects and Meetings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have the following...  
The first part is the aftermath of the Halloween Party, we have multiple sleep-deprived members of class 2-MS in this part of the chapter.  
The second part features the members of the KaoKai for a meeting :D  
The last part of today's chapter will feature the group of graduating students from the composition department, basically Honjo Kotaro and his classmates. [Further intro of the characters background will be feature in the chapter end-notes.
> 
> I hope all of you has enjoy today's chapter ^_^~ See you next week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Today marks the 4th day of my first week at work over at my new job. So far so good, I've been picking up the skills relatively well - I don't think I'll be having much problems for the back-end. Now, I'm just concern of the counter duties. Oh well, one step at a time - I'll try not to fret too much. Now, if my ability to wake early could sustain...

As Halloween isn't a festival that's commonly celebrated in Japan, the following day most definitely isn't a stipulated school holiday. As such, regardless of how late the students went to bed the previous day - they are still required to report to school as early as 8am on the following day. So, it is really no wonder that about half the class in 2-MS turns up in school half-asleep as they trudged their way to the homeroom session on the 1st of November. Among them includes the TKK Boys of Team Yuzuriha - Koumoto Tetsuya, Keihi Rei, and Arisaka Kazuomi. 

The trio literally can't walk a straight line, twice - Yuuta had to reach out to pull his childhood friend back lest the teen with reddish-brown eyes ended up walking right into a wall. Likewise, it's about the same for Keihi Rei and Arisaka Kazuomi. Albeit, they didn't end up nearly walking into a wall like Koumoto Tetsuya almost did - the duo nearly tripped over their own feet thrice while accessing the stairways. Hence, it is really no wonder that once the trio arrives at the classroom for 2-MS… the first thing they did was to lay their head on their assigned desk and nap through the entire homeroom session. 

“... Is there a reason why only half the class is awake?” Ninomiya Shinobu, the homeroom teacher named for this year’s class 2-MS waltz into the class, took one look at the students and promptly end up asking when he realized only half the class is considered awake. 

“It’s a long story…” Isshiki Kanade shrugged as he responded to the teacher’s inquiry. 

The leader of Team Akatsuki wasn't really sure what kept his fellow classmates up the previous night, but it seems neither of his teammates looks sleep-deprived. Even with the Halloween party that took place the day before, Isshiki was certain that the party ended before curfew hours. Therefore, unless his fellow classmates decided to start another round of movie marathon or something - it makes absolutely no sense for the lot of them to stay up late into the night. 

"Well… aside from that trio who's openly napping, the rest of us aren't that bad. So, feel free to go ahead and inform us of what we need to do for this homeroom session. I'm sure we can fill the napping trio in with the details later." Hoshitani Yuuta interjected then, while he too, has no idea of the exact reasoning behind the exhaustion that plague the TKK Boys… he could make an educated guess based on the trio's activities of the previous day. 

Outside of the TKK Boys, the other few individuals who look sleep-deprived include Toraishi Izumi; Inumine Seishiro; Kozai Yuharu, and Nanjo Koki. Granted, they aren't as bad as the TKK Boys who literally can't stay awake at all but they didn't look all that sharp-minded either. Of course, in the case of Inumine Seishiro - sharp-minded or not didn't really matter. After all, the forest green-haired teen is good for nothing except musical performances. 

As it turns out, the homeroom session for the day informed them that they need to decide on a performance item for the open house event slated to take place in January. They were told to discuss the topic among themselves and comes back with a decision by the next homeroom session. Isshiki Kanade took down the information and set it aside for the moment. No point holding any discussion when half the class is fighting against the urge to fall asleep right there and then. 

"Tora, is there a reason why you look so tired? Surely, you didn't stay up the night chatting up girls, or did you?" Hoshitani Yuuta started in on Toraishi once discussion time was declared by their homeroom teacher, his curiosity piqued. 

“... No, I didn’t stay up the night to chat with girls. My exhaustion state of mind stems from my roommate’s awful decision to wake up at 5am this morning to patch up a rip in his uniform.” Toraishi grumbled as he threw his roommate - Kitahara Ren, a stink-eye look. 

Over at the front of the class where Kitahara sat, the teen with purplish-red hair sweat-dropped but managed to remain unfazed. While the knowledge of Kitahara waking up at 5am earlier this morning was a little surprising in Nanjo’s book, the gray-haired teen didn’t bother to react by messing with his team leader this morning as he was too busy fighting a migraine from the lack of sleep. 

"What about you, Ko-chan?" Hachiya Sou then prods his weary boyfriend carefully from his seat, they were, after all, sitting next to one another in class. 

“Kozai woke me up thrice in a row with two hours interval in between the entire night due to nightmares after the horror movie marathon session. While he wasn’t exactly screaming bloody murder loud enough for the entire dorm to hear, he was yelping aloud in his sleep. That, in turn, was the ultimate reason behind my current sleep-deprived state of mind.” Nanjo Koki deadpans in response, inwardly biting back on a groan as he felt his temples throb with phantom pain. 

"Sorry, Nanjo-kun." Kozai Yuharu apologized sheepishly, but he isn't faring any better this morning. His frequent nightmares the night before also disrupted his usual sleeping patterns, so while he wasn't as exhausted as his fellow sleep-deprived classmates… he too was yawning every now and then as he fought against the urge to nap. 

Homeroom lasted for an hour, and when the bell signal for the end of the homeroom session. It was also the cue for Yuuta to wake the napping trio up, and thus - he started going around knocking on the corner of the assigned desk where the TKK Boys were taking their power nap. Keihi Rei and Arisaka Kazuomi were woken up easily enough since they weren't completely oblivious to the coming and going around them. 

Koumoto Tetsuya though was entirely a different case altogether, the teen was completely 'dead' to the world. And so, aside from knocking on the corner of the desk - Yuuta had to jab and prod at his napping friend to wake the teen up from the nap. 

"Tetsu…oi, Tetsu! Come on, homeroom's over… it's time for you to wake up!" Yuuta eventually had to shake his friend, to wake the teen up. 

Koumoto Tetsuya blinked blearily up at the person knocking on a corner of his desk in the classroom, it took him a minute to register that the person that interrupted his sleep was none other than Hoshitani Yuuta, his childhood friend, and leader of Stardust. 

Letting out a yawn as he forced himself to meet eyes with the teen, Koumoto Tetsuya sighed aloud as he addressed his friend lethargically. “Yes, Yuuta?” 

"...You'd slept through homeroom. It's time for a classroom change, we have a history in the lecture theater next… do avoid falling asleep in an actual class, will you? Speaking of, why are you so tired anyway? What time did the three of you go to bed last night?" Hoshitani Yuuta frowned in response, as he inquires with a look of concern etched on his features. 

“We got back in about 5 minutes before curfew struck, but then added in the time taken for the showers… and homework. By the time we crawl into bed, it’s about 1am I believed.” It was Keihi Rei that responded to Yuuta’s inquiry, seeing as his roommate - Koumoto Tetsuya was still quite ‘out’ of it. 

“... I see.” Yuuta deadpans in response, deciding to buy his childhood friend some coffee from the vending machine shortly. Hopefully, the coffee would be enough to last his friend through the history lesson in the lecture theater for the next hour. 

“Thanks.” Tetsuya downed the can of iced coffee offered to him by Yuuta, mere minutes before stepping into the lecture theater. Granted, it will take a bit of time for the caffeine to work its way into the bloodstream… the coffee at least allows the teen with reddish-brown eyes to keep his eyes open when the history teacher makes an appearance. 

For Yuuta personally, he was glad that the Halloween party he decided to hold in the dormitory the day before ended before 9pm. That, and he was exceptionally grateful for the fact that he didn't sit through the entire horror movie marathon session because it helps to spare him from the possible nightmares later on in the night. So, for that fact alone he was actually kind of glad that his boyfriend had decided to drag him out to the janitor's closet for some private time. Although, he would never admit it outright when asked. Especially since it took him quite a bit of time to stop blushing by the end of their private time… 

Anyway, by the time Yuuta was free to return to the party - the movie marathon has come to an end. So, after cleaning and tidying up the students' lounge - Yuuta was free to head off for his shower session before meeting up with his friends again to finish up their assigned homework. Homework was completed under the guidance of a reluctant Tengenji Kakeru whom Yuuta had managed to drag away from a TenGawa cuddling session in bed - using the excuse of the need to run through the schedule of Stardust with the entire team for November, of course. 

"So, what did you guys end up discussing last night? I was going to ask but it seems I fell asleep before you got back in last night." Ugawa Akira whispered as he settled himself down into the seat next to his boyfriend in the lecture theater where they are scheduled to have their history class for the day. 

Unlike the standard classroom, the students are free to sit anywhere they prefer when they aren't in a classroom setting. As such, instead of the opposite end of the classroom - Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi decides to sit next to his boyfriend in the lecture theater. 

"Ah… nothing much really, we just went through our November schedules briefly, and then the rest of the time spent on guiding Yuuta through the assigned homework." Tengenji Kakeru shrugged his response, keeping his voice low so that it's only audible to his pink-haired beau. 

“Hmm… and how’s your November schedule like?” Ugawa inquires then. 

"Busy…there's a string of after-school concerts planned by the marketing department which involves the Stardust going around the affiliated academies. And then, there is, of course, the routine Kabuki sessions and rehearsals that I need to attend. Rounding up the rear, I have a series of official jobs lined up." Tengenji said in response, without going into too many details of his schedule. He decides that if his boyfriend is really interested in knowing his schedule, he could just show it to the teen after classes ended for the day. 

While the morning classes are going on in the respective classes, the members of the current Kao Council are having their routine internal meetings for the day. One of the main topics of discussion on their meeting agenda for the day was the nomination of the next Kao Council members. 

“Where’s Shiki?” The first thing Fuyusawa Ryo did upon entering the meeting room at the stipulated meeting time was to inquire after the whereabouts of their missing friend. 

“The last time I checked, he was in his office buried under the pile of paperwork that he needs to backlog into the system.” Kasugano Shion, the treasurer of the Kao Council answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Right, and where's Takafumi?" Fuyusawa prompted next when he noticed his childhood friend was also missing from the meeting room. 

This time around, it was Irinatsu who addressed the aquamarine-haired teen's inquiry. "In response to your inquiry about Taka's whereabouts, he went to collect Shiki-chan for the meeting because we all know that Shiki-chan would completely neglect to turn up for the meeting otherwise." 

“...”

Another ten minutes passes them by, before the door leading to the meeting room swing open to admit the entry of Shiki Toma and Chiaki Takafumi. The first thing Shiki and Chiaki did upon entering the meeting room was to apologize for being late. 

"Apology for the tardiness, we got held up," Chiaki said, as he steered Shiki into the meeting room towards their designated seats at the round meeting table. 

“Indeed, and how’s the paperwork coming along?” Kasugano Shion directed his question towards the auburn-haired teen, with a concerned look. 

“I’m still dreadfully behind, but it’s definitely better than last week.” Shiki Toma sighed aloud as he responded, there’s a part of him that wishes to have some extra help because heaven knows he needed it. 

“Okay… is that good or bad?” Irinatsu blinked, looking confused as he directed his query towards the figure of Chiaki Takafumi. 

“... Somewhere in between, I reckon. While Shiki’s progress in terms of paperwork is still somewhat lagging behind schedule, at least, he had the sense to not skive off these days.” Chiaki Takafumi commented in a dry tone of voice. 

"Right - now that we have spent time concerning ourselves over Shiki's overdue paperwork… can we direct our focus to the topic at hand and get the meeting started already?" Fuyusawa Ryo stated as he reminded his fellow friends with a flat tone of voice, indicating at his displeasure for having more time being wasted. 

“Duly noted.” Chiaki Takafumi nodded towards his childhood friend, as the meeting room was silent for a second. And then, Chiaki decides to kick-start the meeting when it becomes apparent that Shiki Toma, who’s the rightful head figure of the Kao Council had no intention to call for the start of the meeting. 

"There are a few things to address today - among them including the nomination of the members for the next Kao Council. However, I reckon the topic of the nomination for the next Kao Council would kick-start a series of differing opinions… so, I would prefer to leave this particular topic towards the end of the meeting. For now, let's take a look at the other item on the meeting agenda - shall we?" Chiaki Takafumi said, putting up a hand to halt off whatever Shiki has it in mind to say as he demanded everyone to take a good look at the meeting agenda before anything else. 

“...” Shiki pouted briefly but relented on an eventuality, and start scanning the list of items listed in today’s meeting agenda. The first topic on the list was titled ‘recruitment drive’, and the phrasing of the item causes Shiki to blink stupidly at the meeting notes sitting in front of him. 

"At the risk of sounding incredibly stupid, what's this recruitment drive about? Surely, it isn't anything to do with career fair?" Shiki Toma then proceeds to voice his doubt aloud, as he allows for the confusion to color his tone of voice. 

"No, it has nothing to do with career fair but I do agree they could have used another name for the event." Fuyusawa Ryo eventually said in response to Shiki's inquiry, after remaining silent for a few seconds. 

“Oh… okay, so if it has nothing to do with career fair… what’s the recruitment drive referring to?” Shiki asks again. 

This time around, it's Chiaki Takafumi that answered the question. Keeping his tone even, the gray-haired vice-head of the Kao Council said. "The recruitment drive, in this case, refers to the recruiting of new students for the school. In short, it refers to the open house event that would be taking place in January next year. Seeing as the open house event is not a small scale event, it's downright impossible to have everything prepared and planned in two weeks. Thus, the preparation work for the event begins as of now - although, the funding for the event would only be allotted and made available to the Kao Council in January. Either way, today's the start of November… the open house event is slated to occur in mid-January. Including the winter break period, we have about 2.5 months to prepare for the event." 

"Oh… okay. So, what exactly do we need to prepare for this event?" Shiki Toma blinked, as he voiced his doubt across to his friends. Although, the auburn-haired teen has sort of shadow Ootori Itsuki around when he was elected into the Kao Council when the open house event took place… it still didn't change the fact that he was only around to witness the second half of the preparation work. Seeing as he has only start shadowing Ootori around in January and if the preparation for the open house event was underway since November… he might have missed out on quite a lot. 

"The standard I supposed - which basically refers to the printing of the flyer and brochures that contains essential information about the school. We would also need to get the information about how to go about the registration for the enrollment procedures printed, so they could be readily distributed to any interested parties during the open house event in January. And then, of course, we would have to ready the goodie bags for the attendants of the open house event." Fuyusawa Ryo responded, citing the information he had to remember by heart since the first day he was sworn into the Kao Council. 

"Right… and what's the first thing that needs to be done in preparation for the event?" Shiki prompted next, looking towards Chiaki for a response.

“... Budget, that’s always the first thing we need to prepare for. We know the number of things that we need to spend money on, but we have to keep it within a budget.” Chiaki sighed as he said in response to Shiki’s prompt. 

The gray-haired teen then shifted inquiring eyes towards the figure of Kasugano Shion, seeking an update on the leftover funds for a liquidity update since they would need to send some flyers and brochures out for printing without delay. 

"I supposed that's the cue for me to present a report on the status of the current accounts for the Kao Council. Now, please look at annex 1 for a detailed breakdown of the budget allotted for the term and the expenses accumulated from the Ayanagi Festival event. Towards the end of the table, the indicated amount is the current net value of the available funding we have at our disposal. Annex 2 is the estimated budget for the open house event that I had taken the liberty to come up with using the records of the past open house events as a source of reference data. Granted, we wouldn't know the exact amount we have available to spend until we receive the new funding allocation in January next year but at least, there is something for us to reference as we planned the event at present." Kasugano Shion reported in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

Following the end of Kasugano's report about the funding available for the council to spend, Irinatsu took a turn to speak as he makes the suggestion of suitable individuals that could be tasked to man the booth at local community-organized events which the school's marketing department had secured a spot to promote the image of the Ayanagi Academy. 

While the discussion is going on, Fuyusawa Ryo was dutifully taking down notes on the laptop which he had the insight to bring it along for the meeting. It was his duty to tidy up the notes taken down during the meeting and put into a proper meeting minute at a later timing, after all.

Shiki Toma, on the other hand, was trying his best to remain the focus at the task at hand but it is proving to be too much of a challenge. After all, some of the meeting discussion details are rather boring if Shiki was, to be honest. He did, however, paid attention to the list of events the school's marketing department has it in mind to send the Stardust out though. Then again, considering that he's the liaison person between the Stardust and the marketing department, it simply would not do for him to not pay attention when the subject is being brought up for discussion during the Kao Council meeting. 

When Shiki was sitting through the internal meeting with his fellow Kao Council members, students from the graduating class in the composition department were given free periods by their respective teachers to start working on their graduation project. Even though most students from the composition department prefer to work alone, citing the need to work in peace but there is also an exception to the rules. 

Towards the back of the classroom 3-C-1 of the composition department, five students were seen gathering in a group as they throw ideas back and forth in a discussion about their respective graduating project. And while it is true that the graduation project is to be completed individually, with only assistance from another party during the actual performance of the submitted music piece for grading… it doesn't mean that the students can't gather around in a group and throw ideas around in an attempt to source for inspiration for their new composition work. And this was exactly what the five students who had gathered at the back of the classroom is doing at present. 

The five students that were gathered at the back of the classroom were none other than Honjo Kotaro, Fujiwara Syuichiro, Inui Manabu, Kitami Daiki, and Naruse Tomoki. 

“Is there a reason why the lot of you deems it necessary to crowd around my desk?” Kitami Daiki deadpans with an unimpressed look on his face, as he regards his group of friends. 

Unlike the rest of his friends, Kitami Daiki is very much aware that he's the only one who still has no idea about the music piece he was supposed to compose for his graduation project. Heck, up until yesterday, he hasn't even had an idea who to approach for assistance concerning the practical presentation aspects of the project. He could still recall the look of exasperation his friends had when they realized he hasn't had anything arranged with anyone yet. Thus, cue the situation of him being dragged forcefully off by Honjo Kotaro to where the students of 2-MS are attending a party in the students' lounge of the dormitory. 

So, it was then that Kitami Daiki found himself introduce to the students of class 2-MS and then later, set up an arrangement with the leader of Team Akatsuki to have the members of the said team helping him out with the performance stage when the time comes for him to complete his composition work for the graduation project. Funnily enough, it seems nobody else from their class had caught on to the idea that they had somehow managed to get the entire class of 2-MS to assist them with the presentation aspects of their graduation project work. 

"Well… considering that you'd yet to get any inspirations for your project. I guess we were thinking that it might perhaps do you some good to have someone to throw ideas around?" Naruse Tomoki who sat next to Kitami in the class commented in a musing tone of voice. 

"... Gees, should I say thank you then?" Kitami Daiki rolls his eyes as he mutters under his breath before he turns towards the rest of his friends and greeted them accordingly. "Either way, the lack of inspirations for the issue of my graduation project aside - how is the progress of the project coming along for the rest of you?" 

The group of four exchange a quick look between themselves, before Naruse Tomoki took it upon himself to respond to Kitami’s inquiry first. 

"Well, the project is more or less coming along nicely… I've essentially decided to create a duet piece with Kitahara and Nanjo handling the vocals for my graduation work." Naruse eventually shrugged and answered Kitami's question in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Another duet? It is going to be a new song, right? You aren’t recycling the other duet arrangement you had written for Kitahara and Nanjo, are you?” Fujiwara Syuichiro raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, as he inquires at the same time, Inui Manabu decided to voice a similar question of his own towards Naruse. 

“... Indeed, why a duet? I thought you had the entire team available at your disposal this time around?” Inui Manabu started, eyeing his friend with a strange expression thinking back to the other duet piece his friend had written for the duo of Team Sazanami before. 

"To answer the question which the two of you have for me - it's going to be a new duet piece. And yes, unlike the last time around, I do have the entire Team Sazanami at my disposal this time. Still, after speaking to the members, on the whole, I decided to stick to composing a duet piece and have Kitahara and Nanjo performed it when the time comes for the presentation." Naruse Tomoki responded with a shrug of his shoulders, inwardly hoping that his friends wouldn't dig further into the issue for a more detailed response. 

Thankfully, neither of his friends decided to fish around for more information and Kitami is far more interested in the actual progress of his composition work for the project than the arrangement he had with the members of Team Sazanami. 

"I see… and how is the composition work coming along?" Kitami prompts, and while he is curious about how Naruse ended up with the arrangement of having Team Sazanami assisting with the presentation aspects of the project - he isn't going to pry into the subject now. After all, it would appear that Inui and Fujiwara at least had some inkling onto how Naruse managed to build a connection with the infamous duo from Team Sazanami, at the very least. What's with the mention of an existing duet piece of music Naruse had obviously created for Kitahara and Nanjo… albeit he had absolutely no idea how that composition even comes about, to begin with. 

“It’s coming along nicely, I had the music all done up. All that’s left now is the lyrics to the song, and to be honest, it’s a little challenging trying to fit at least a line with Kitahara’s verbal tic into the song.” Naruse Tomoki huffed in mock annoyance, while he rolls his eyes as he responded to Kitami’s inquiry. 

“Huh? Verbal tic? What do you mean by having to fit in lyrics with Kitahara’s verbal tic?” Kitami Daiki blinked stupidly as he voiced his doubt across to his friend. 

"... Kitahara would refuse to perform the song unless the word guilty is fitted into the lyrics at least once." Naruse Tomoki rolls his eyes in annoyance as he mutters under his breath, and really, that was part of the reason why the rest of the members from Team Sazanami refuses to perform the song as a group. Only Nanjo appears unfazed through it all, but then again… who knows what on earth is going through Nanjo's brain in the first place?!

"..." At first, there was silence as everyone appears to be digesting the bit of information, and then Kitami coughed discreetly under his breath and mutters something about 'interesting quirks' before changing the subject altogether. 

"Thank god, I've gotten no such request from the members of Team Yuzuriha. Although I have to say - the piece I'm going to end up composing likely would also be a duet performance for Hachiya and Ageha taking the spotlight while the remaining trio performing the song in a live band arrangement. Anyway, I believe this will make my entire composition process smoother as compared to Naruse who had to work that verbal tic of Kitahara into the song. So, for that alone, I wish you good luck." Inui Manabu then said, directing a look of condolence towards Naruse before switching curious eyes upon the figure of Honjo Kotaro. 

“What’s up with that curious gaze on me?” Honjo Kotaro raised an eyebrow up in question at Inui’s demeanor as he prompted. 

"I was just wondering if you really had to work on anything for the project is all, considering the song bank you'd already build-up for the Stardust over the past year. After all, you've been composing for them since that collaboration project started up by the Mishima cousins last May. I bet you already had a pile of unpublished songs written and waiting to be use something in your collection of composed work… for all we know, you can just pluck one of them out and submit it to the school to be used as your graduation project." Inui Manabu said, his tone wry and laced with a tinge of curiosity as he regarded the figure of Honjo Kotaro. 

"Hmm… I would say it depends. Although, you are right to say that I had quite many readily composed work stashed away somewhere that can easily be submitted to the school as my graduation project as you'd so eloquently put it. Regardless, whether or not would I need to compose something new lies with Syuichiro. Depending on which song he decides to submit to the school for the graduation project would determine whether or not would I need to compose something new or that I could just use something that's already composed and waiting in the stockpile for Stardust to perform." Honjo Kotaro responded as he shoots an inquiring look towards his friend - Fujiwara Syuichiro. 

Fujiwara Syuichiro is a friend of Honjo Kotaro, who has been roped in by a senior in the last graduating class to assist Team Hiragi in the composition of the song 'Caribbean Groove' for the Ayanagi Festival last year. Later, he went on to hit it off with Inumine Seishiro and composed the short version of the song - 'Chameleon Star' on a whim. So, it goes without saying that when the topic of the graduation project came up… the first course of action taken by Fujiwara was to approach the members of Team Hiragi for assistance. 

“And why is it that Fujiwara’s choice of his composed work to submit to the school would determine whether or not you would need to compose a new piece for your project?” Inui Manabu blinked in bewilderment as he voiced his doubt across to Honjo Kotaro, who has already secured his future career with High Edge Records after winning the composition competition some time ago. 

"Well duh… there's a rule stipulated in the project details that there would be no sharing of performers I believed. And based on my knowledge, Syuichiro has been working on a new song titled - Aozora Season, which he had the intention to get the graduates from the middle school division to perform when the composition is done. Seeing as Kitahara and Nanjo are not available since they are bound to perform Naruse's composition already, and Ageha is duty-bound to assist Inui for the same occasion. It would all comes down to Tsukigami and Nayuki of Stardust to perform the song alongside Tatsumi and Sawatari if Syuichiro decides to forgo 'Chameleon Star' and uses 'Aozora Season' for the project submission. Hence, why I say my next actions would depend a great deal on whatever decisions Syuichiro decided for his graduation project submission." Honjo Kotaro responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, before throwing an inquiring look over to Fujiwara Syuichiro. 

“Well… in that case, I think you ought to come up with something new because I am going to use ‘Aozora Season’ for my graduation project submission.” Fujiwara Syuichiro eventually responded, not explaining the reason why he had chose to forgo the song - ‘Chameleon Star’ in the end. 

"Okay… dare I inquire about the reason why you decide to forgo using 'Chameleon Star' for the project submission?" Honjo Kotaro then asks, inwardly hoping that his friend would kindly provide him with the reasoning since he's going to have to come up with something new while working on a time-limit which he usually needn't. 

"Hmm… the most logical reason would be the fact that Inumine is too difficult to control and considering the performance of the music piece plays a huge portion to my graduation points. I would very much prefer the entire process to be as smooth sailing as possible, hence my decision to use the song - Aozora Season instead of Chameleon Star. I mean, I had heard how Inumine tends to go MIA before the stipulated performance time and I really don't need that kind of stress when the performance is equivalent to my practical exams. There is no chance for a do-over if Inumine went MIA and didn't return on time, so I really didn't want to risk it." There was a brief pause in Fujiwara's body language as the teen debated on whether or not to give Honjo his reasoning, but eventually, his conscience won out and he decides to explain the reason behind his choice to the other teen by keeping his tone even. 

“Ah… okay, that does sounds reasonable. Fine, I’ll work something out then. I think that’s the cue for me to stew over my thoughts in peace, see you guys later.” Honjo Kotaro nodded in response, before turning to leave his friends for some private brainstorming time elsewhere. 

As the group watches Honjo's departing figure, it sort of reminded Naruse of the original reason they had gathered around in the first place. And so, Kitami Daiki found himself suddenly the center of his friends' attention, again. 

“What is it now?” Kitami sighed wearily as he directed his gaze upon his remaining friends. 

“Hmm… just wondering whether or not have you gotten any idea on how to go about your composition work yet, I guess?” 

"Unfortunately, that's a big 'No'. I know I should probably come up with something fast as there's a time-limit being imposed and all… but the composition doesn't come to me as easy as it does with Honjo. And unlike Honjo, I do not have a ready stockpile where I could pluck out and modify for use or whatsoever… to compose, I really need the inspiration to start. And at present, I'll have to say I have none." Kitami Daiki responded with a sigh on his lips. 

"In that case, you have to find somewhere to start by looking for inspirations. I'm not sure if it will work for you, but my way of looking for inspiration begins with observing people. Of course, Honjo has it easy… Stardust tends to come over to him with at least a verse or just some humming of a tune they would like to have in their new song. So, at least Honjo was given something to start upon…" Inui Manabu said, suggesting for Kitami to take a leaf out of his page by trying to source for inspiration via the task of observing people. 

"... Right, so you get your inspirations by playing observers of the passer-by. And where do you get your inspirations from?" Kitami then turns inquiring eyes upon the figure of Fujiwara Syuichiro and Naruse Tomoki, at this point he is willing to try anything. 

“Believe it or not, my inspirations of the song ‘Chameleon Star’ came from a random song Inumine was singing and dancing about in the school’s cafeteria while I was debating over what to eat for lunch - one fine day. I think that was about 7-8 months ago…” Fujiwara Syuichiro snorted at the memory of how that song was created. 

“Okay… and how did your latest composition comes about?” Kitami pressed on, not really keen on the idea of seeking Inumine out for inspirations. 

“Hmm… the idea for the song ‘Aozora Season’ came to me a few weeks ago, while I was taking a walk down the memory lane of my middle-school days. But in a way, the inspiration also hits me while I was gazing absently at a group of students from the middle-school division.” Fujiwara smirked in response, as he took in Kitami’s dumbfounded look. 

“Right… and Naruse, what’s your inspiration source? Don’t tell me it’s also observing people…” Kitami sweat-dropped as he shifted his eyes upon the very amused looking teen. 

“Nah… I like to daydream, so most of my inspirations came to me via daydream but occasionally I do get bits of inspiration while in the shower.” Naruse grinned in response, as he wonders inwardly on what kind of routine Kitami has when it comes down to looking for inspirations to compose a new piece of music. 

"... So, it's either heading out for some fresh air while observing the day to day interactions between individuals or one could simply daydream and hope inspirations hit me like an epiphany? Because I am very certain that I'm not going to approach Inumine during lunch and hope one of his silly made-up songs would inspire me to compose something. And really, the idea of it is just too laughable…" Kitami deadpans in response, before making a move to shoo his friends away so he could stew alone in peace and hope that he could at least get an idea on the type of music he would want to compose for his graduation project. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in 2 days, can't believe it… after a slump period - this is a miracle. ^^; Okay, so in this chapter, I gave a more detailed background of the OCs from the composition department. The last portion of the chapter can be said as dedicated to the OC, but I started the chapter with interactions between the members of 2-MS. And then, the middle part - I incorporated a short scene in the Kao Council. ^^; 
> 
> Anyway, just in case, it wasn't clearly described in the chapter - below are the details of the OCs newly created. 
> 
> Honjo Kotaro - this is an old character of mine, he has been appearing in the story since the S1 timeline in my fanfic universe, at least. ^^; His father owns the Studio Cafe - a cafe equipped with a stage platform whereby performances were put up by various groups who are looking for a stage to showcase their talents. The cafe organizes regular event/performance nights on weekends, and the comedy night event took place in the above-mention cafe. Anyway, he's the main composer for the repertoire of Stardust and a good friend of Irinatsu… so when he got busy, Irinatsu was then roped in to assist with the composing of songs for Stardust. 
> 
> Fujiwara Syuichiro - this guy is first mentioned briefly in chapter 179 when Kitami Daiki first made cameo together with Honjo during the Halloween party. Anyway, this character is the person that helped to compose the songs performed by Team Hiragi [in my fanfic universe]. As he said in this chapter, he tends to get inspirations for his composition from Inumine random songs at times… ^^;
> 
> Extra info about Fujiwara: I probably won't go into details in the fic itself, but in the setting - he knew Inumine first before he got to know the rest of the members in Team Hiragi. Inumine later introduces him to the rest of Team Hiragi, including Hiragi Tsubasa. In my background setting file, Fujiwara Syuichiro helps with the composition of the following songs: [S1] Star of Stars, [S2] Chameleon Star, and of course, [S3] Glory + Holly + Story. Aside from the above mentioned three songs, he has also pitched in for the composition of the song - Caribbean Groove [performed by Team Hiragi during the Ayanagi Festival in S1 & later in OVA]. 
> 
> In my fic, the song - Caribbean Groove has another composer from the 3rd year composition department who is a friend of Hiragi Tsubasa. What happens was Hiragi introduced his friend to his students to help them out in the decision on the performance item for the Ayanagi test stage, without knowing that the members have already approached Fujiwara for assistance - thus Caribbean Groove ended up having two composers instead. 
> 
> Also, I reckon he has also aided the students of class 1D & 1B in their music class project… the 1st year vocal department student has to come up with a duet piece. Yuuta [Class 1A] completed with help from Ootori by converting the solo Hoshi no Stride to a duet version. In Fujiwara's case, he helps out with the music part for the duet performance of [1 - Sparkling Sparkle by Inumine and Ugawa, 2 - The Elegance by Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo, 3 - Heroism by Toraishi & Kuga Shuu] 
> 
> Naruse Tomoki - As mentioned in the chapter, he had composed two songs for the Team Sazanami duo. Which basically refers to the song - Find Out, and Reflection. The song he is going to submit for the project is - Reflection [I was listening to it the other day, and I was quite bemused when I heard Kitahara singing his verbal tic - guilty] and was reminded by the fact that the song pumpkin mate [OVA - Halloween] also includes a line whereby Kitahara sang his verbal tic… and thus, the mention in the above chapter about how Kitahara refuses to perform anything without his verbal tic in the lyrics XD 
> 
> PS: It wasn’t indicated in the chapter, but I sort of imagine Naruse to be a blond. His hair the shade of sunny yellow kind of blond. ^^; 
> 
> Inui Manabu - Okay, so this guy here enjoys horticulture just like Yuzuriha does. So, he knows Yuzuriha pretty well. Therefore, in my fic - he was the one to compose the song performed by Ageha [Moon Holic - S2, solo] as well as the duet piece perform by Hachiya and Ageha - Nervous Aid, which is mention in the chapter above and ultimately is what Inui decided to submit to the school for his graduation project. 
> 
> Kitami Daiki - the last OC created in the composition department. He was in the chapter still looking for inspiration. Nothing much to say about him yet… since I am still debating on his list of achievements. ^^; His first appearance is in Chapter 179.


	182. Shiki Toma’s brilliant idea, Part 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ <3 Looks like I'd manage to keep to my Thursday morning updates XD   
In this chapter, the S3 Kao Kai took up the majority of the chapter - they took up the opening and closing part of this particular chapter.   
Fudo Akane made a cameo appearance mid-chapter ^_^  
Also, we have the class of 2-MS interacting with one another during lunch hour. XD
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy this chapter like the other chapters before. Comments/Kudos are very much appreciated as they helps to keep me motivated in the writing process.

Shiki Toma has no idea how long he had zoned out from the meeting, but he figured it must have been quite some time. For the first thing, he noted upon coming back to his sense was the sight of his aquamarine-haired friend glaring right at him and demanding to know if he has been paying any attention to what was being discussed over the past thirty minutes. 

“... Shiki, have you been listening to what’s been said and discussed over the past thirty minutes at all?!” Fuyusawa Ryo demanded in a frosty tone of voice, a look of displeasure etched onto his features as he focused his intense gaze on the auburn-haired teen. 

Shiki Toma cringed momentarily as he noted the fact that he had, once again, displeased his aquamarine-haired friend by tuning out from the ongoing discussion amid an internal meeting of the Kao Council. Still, he knew his friend is waiting for a response and it simply wouldn't do to ignore the aquamarine-haired teen further. Thus, it was with a look of sheepishness that Shiki Toma finally look up into the face of his irked friend as he shakes his head in response to Fuyusawa's earlier demand. 

Now if Fuyusawa Ryo was someone with an explosive temper, he would have exploded at Shiki, right there and then. But since Fuyusawa isn’t a hot-headed individual like Akatsuki Kyoji - the previous treasurer of the previous Kao Council, the aquamarine-haired teen didn’t allow his bubbling temper to gain the upper hand in this situation. 

The meeting room was shrouded in silence while the rest of the members involved in the meeting look on, as they flicked their gazes in between the sheepish-looking Shiki Toma and their resident frosty prince - Fuyusawa Ryo. An entire minute could have passed by in complete silence, while Fuyusawa Ryo focused on reining in his ire towards Shiki's through the act of taking deep breaths. 

The aquamarine-haired teen took several deep breaths within a minute, before finally looking towards the figure of Shiki Toma, again. Slowly, Fuyusawa Ryo began to speak. "Shiki… would you care to enlighten us, when exactly did you start zoning out on the meeting?" 

“... I started zoning out after the list of events the marketing department has arranged for the Stardust to take part in.” Shiki sweat-dropped as he responded to the query of his aquamarine-haired friend, inwardly he was kind of thankful that his irate friend didn’t have it in mind to inquire on what he has been thinking about while zoning out from the ongoing meeting. 

"...Figures that would be the last thing you somehow managed to get it drilled into your mind." Fuyusawa Ryo mutters under his breath before he abruptly stood from his seat and ended up attracting the attention of his childhood friend. 

“Ryo?” Chiaki Takafumi started, directing a questioning look towards the aquamarine-haired secretary of the Kao Council when it appears that the teen was about to leave the meeting room without permission.

“...Takafumi, I apologized for disrupting the meeting but I need a break if I wish to avoid strangling someone.” Fuyusawa Ryo gritted out after taking another deep breath, likely an attempt to avoid lashing out. 

“Right… I think we could take a break from the meeting.” Chiaki Takafumi nodded in agreement, once he realized how badly his childhood friend needed the brief respite. 

“Thank you, I’ll let you know when I deem myself functional enough to continue the meeting.” Fuyusawa Ryo stated in a flat tone of voice, and then promptly proceeds to leave the meeting room without a backward glance. 

"Erm… did I just pissed Ryo off?" Shiki Toma then breaks the silence, flicking his questioning gaze towards the direction of Chiaki Takafumi - his vice-head for the current Kao Council. 

"Indeed, but I think that's nothing out of the ordinary. After all, even without the intention - you've got the tendency to push his buttons and challenge his limits on most days." Chiaki deadpans in response to Shiki's words, pulling out his mobile device to check the time while wondering how long it would take for his childhood friend to cool down significantly for the meeting to reconvene. 

"So, Kasuga-chan… how did your tarot reading this morning turn out?" Irinatsu Masashi started then, shifting inquiring eyes upon the pink-haired teen among them. Seeing as it has become a sort of a routine for Kasugano Shion to do a tarot reading daily about Fuyusawa in general, and based on the results of the tarot reading - the pink-haired teen would come up with a way to handle the aquamarine-haired teen accordingly. 

“... Nothing out of the ordinary, and hence nothing special to report. Is there even a point to your inquiry?” Kasugano Shion rolls his eyes at his roommate’s antics, as he directed his response to the curious Irinatsu Masashi in an even tone of voice. 

“Hmm… your tolerance for Ryo-chin has most definitely improved, I seem to recall a period whereby you would raise your hackles at everything that Ryo-chin has it in mind to comment.” Irinatsu commented in a tone of amusement. 

"Yes, well… but that's in the past. At least, Fuyusawa-kun is now making an effort in communicating with people rather than just dictating the actions of others. Anyway, coming back to the topic at hand - I'm not kicking up a fuss about his ire towards Shiki at present because it is Shiki's fault, to begin with. Fuyusawa-kun wouldn't have gotten upset if Shiki hasn't gotten distracted amid the meeting. Considering the number of things on the meeting agenda that Shiki has missed out upon, I would say it's no wonder for Fuyusawa-kun to lose his cool." Kasugano Shion responded, his tone flat and even while he glances at his auburn-haired friend with an exasperated look of his own. 

“Wow… Shiki-chan, kudos to you for managing to get them on the same page. It isn’t an everyday occurrence for Kasuga-chan to agree with something which Ryo-chin did.” Irinatsu Masashi let out a whistling sound upon the end of Kasugano’s response to his earlier comments. 

Between Kasugano and Irinatsu's remarks about his recent behavior, Shiki Toma promptly wasted no time in apologizing to his fellow friends. "Sorry Shion, I honestly didn't mean to zone out amid the meeting… but I can't help it. The contents of the discussion are just too boring, and its details rather tedious. The discussion about the open house event isn't that bad to sit through, but the next few points in the meeting agenda that touches on things like the IT maintenance of the school data management system are really not interesting enough to keep my full attention on it." 

There was a moment of silence following the end of Shiki's apologetic response, and inwardly the members of the Kao Council sans Shiki Toma was relieved that Fuyusawa Ryo was nowhere in sight. After all, the aquamarine-haired teen was an individual with a serious disposition and as such, the teen would have been incensed to hear about the reasoning behind Shiki's distraction amid the meeting is due to sheer boredom. 

“... Regardless of how boring the meeting discussion has been, these details are still very important and crucial for the operations of the academy. And seeing as the Kao Council has been placed in charge of running the school on behalf of the school management board, it wouldn’t do for us to not know of such details. Henceforth, it’s really unbecoming of you - the head figure of the Kao Council, to zone out from the meeting just because you find the contents boring and not to your liking.” Eventually, Chiaki Takafumi took it upon himself to lecture Shiki on his earlier behavior with Kasugano and Irinatsu observing from the sidelines. 

"I know, and I'm really sorry about that. I'll bear it in mind and try to avoid doing the same thing the next time around." Shiki Toma sighed in response, as he took the lecture from his Vice-head in stride. The auburn-haired teen supposed he should be grateful that it was Chiaki and not Ryo that took on the role of lecturing him on his earlier behavior… because really, it would have been so much worse to his morale if Ryo has been the one to berate him. 

"Good, make sure you keep to your promise. And please avoid another repeat of such behavior, the Kao Council is already busy enough - do try not to add more workload on us in future. You are lucky that today isn't a Friday, otherwise, we would be in trouble with you pissing Ryo off." Chiaki Takafumi deadpans at Shiki, before shifting his eyes away from the auburn-haired teen to land upon the figure of Kasugano Shion. 

“Kasugano-kun, is an hour enough for you to update Shiki with all the information he had missed out upon when he decides to zone out on us during the meeting?“ Chiaki inquires, a look of contemplation etched onto his features. 

“It should be enough if I’m just giving him an overall summary of what had been discussed, and not citing every little thing on a word for word basis.” Kasugano Shion nodded immediately in response to Chiaki’s inquiry. 

"Good. In that case, we will reconvene for the second half of the meeting in 2 hours. You can spend the first hour updating him on the information he had missed out upon when his mind decided to take a trip elsewhere earlier on, and then the subsequent hour for lunch. I reckon a two-hours break would be sufficient for Ryo to cool off relatively, and then the meeting can reconvene. We do, after all, still have the nomination of the members for the new Kao Council to discuss left on the meeting agenda." Chiaki Takafumi declared, and then he stood to leave the meeting room for his own moment of peace amid the period of respite. 

On the other hand, Fuyusawa Ryo who has left the meeting room some time ago was seen taking a walk on the academy grounds alone. The walk around the academy grounds serves mainly as a distraction to keep his irritation towards his friend - Shiki Toma at bay. That, and the fact that getting some fresh air might also be good to his mental health seeing as he couldn’t really contact his lady friend - Fudo Anko, for a text conversation at the present point in time since the girl is likely amid one of her morning classes. 

Fudo Akane of the idol unit - Killer King, was waiting for his fellow teammates to join him so they could head off for their CM job off-campus when he caught sight of a certain aquamarine-haired senior, a few steps away from his current location. Thus, without giving it much thought - Fudo Akane calls out to the attention of the aquamarine-haired teen. 

“Good morning, Fuyufuyu-senpai!” Fudo Akane greeted in a jovial manner. 

The first reaction on Fuyusawa Ryo's part was to pause in his steps, and then with an inward sigh - he glances over to where the sound of greeting had originated. After all, there is only one individual who would dare to address him in such a manner. Although, he supposed he should be thankful that it wasn't the alternative title that the cousin of his lady friend decides to address him - this particular morning. 

“Akane-kun, shouldn’t the first-year be in class at present?” Fuyusawa Ryo started, as he headed towards the orange-haired teen with measured steps. 

“Yes, under normal circumstances - that would be the case. The Killer King, however, had a CM job briefing to attend shortly so we’d been excused from class. I’m waiting for the rest of my teammates to join me so we can head off for the CM job briefing session.” Fudo Akane responded with a shrug, he didn’t pry into the reason why Fuyusawa was taking a stroll on the academy grounds though. After all, it is common knowledge that the members of the present Kao Council were excused from classes since they had a lot of work to do as part of the council that keeps the school running. 

“I see… and where are those teammates of yours?” Fuyusawa Ryo prompted, as he took a seat on the bench Akane has been sitting all this while. 

"Miroku is running an errand for our teacher, and the twins are off getting lunches from the cafeteria so we could eat on the way to our job briefing appointment," Akane responded then, checking the screen of his mobile device every few minutes so he could keep track of the time. 

"I see… and how are your classes coming along?" Fuyusawa Ryo inquires next, seeing as he was sort of tutoring the teen in the academic aspects. 

"... I would think my performance in class is relatively alright, seeing as none of my teachers has approached you with their concerns about my recent class performance." Akane sweat-dropped in response, inwardly hoping that he didn't just jinx himself with his response. The last thing he wanted was to be summoned to the office of the Kao Council and work on his daily class assignments under the observant eyes of his future cousin-in-law. 

“Good. Make sure you keep up with your classes, and should you require any help in catching up with the rest of your class… my office is always open.” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded first in response, before adding on with an open invitation for the younger teen to seek him out for assistance during his office hours. 

“Sure, see you around - Fuyufuyu-senpai~!” Fudo Akane beams cheerfully in response as he waved goodbye to the aquamarine-haired teen, who decided to continue with the inspection stroll around the academy grounds. 

Twenty minutes later, Fuyusawa Ryo entered his private office in the Kao Council building to find a message waiting for him on the Line App installed on his mobile gadget. It was a message from his childhood friend - Chiaki Takafumi, notifying him about the timing for the meeting to reconvene. Apparently, he had forgotten to switch over to the data network when he decided to conduct an impromptu inspection tour around the academy earlier on. Thus, he had completely missed out upon the incoming message from his friend until his return to the Kao Council building that reconnected his mobile gadget to the building WIFI network.

Private chat between Chiaki Takafumi and Fuyusawa Ryo [1st November 2018, 11am] 

Takafumi: Ryo, the meeting will reconvene in 2 hours. We are taking an early lunch break, are you open to the idea of lunching together? - message delivered at 10.30am.

Ryo: Noted on the 2 hours respite and the early lunch break. <|°_°|>

Takafumi: … Ryo, is there a reason why there’s a 30 minutes delay in your response from the point my message was delivered to your mobile? ( ಠ ಠ )

PS: Are we lunching together or not? 

Ryo: I left the building for a walk after my departure from the meeting room to clear my head. But it seems I had forgotten to switch on the data network on my phone, so I didn’t get your message until after I got back in the building and reconnected to the WIFI network. 

PS: I don’t mind lunching together, where would you like to meet up for lunch? <|°_°|>

Takafumi: I see… I thought you were ignoring me on purpose. Anyway, with regards to the lunch venue - I would suggest the cafeteria, but I doubt you are in the mood for socializing today. So, perhaps we can meet for lunch at the rooftop of the academic block instead? 

PS: Why are you so … insistent on keeping to the robot theme emoticons?! (⊙﹏ಠ)

Ryo: The rooftop will work. I will see you in an hour at the rooftop for lunch then. <|°_°|>

PS: I do not have to explain the reasoning behind my choice of emoticons to you… but if it helps, I find the robot-themed emoticons oddly appealing in a way, and thus my decision to stick to using them. [:|]

Meanwhile, over at the academic block of the Ayanagi Academy high school division, the history class has just ended for the class of 2-MS. Since the class of 2-MS is the musical department of the institution, their classes are a mix between musical related training, theoretical studies, and also the regular subjects that are considered a norm among typical high school students. 

In place of the typical physical education syllabus, the students were required to attend stamina training and dance classes twice a week of double periods. Classes begin at 8am in the morning, and typically ended by 4pm on a regular school day. To incorporate the mass of the subjects the students have to study for the entire high school education and fit in specialized classes for the students of 2-MS… the subjects are offered on a modular basis with a total of 4 modules per school term arrangements. The only class that remains constant throughout the entire year of school is the stamina training and dance classes. 

English literature is offered in conjunction with the acting class, with the main focus centers upon the study of classics plays such as works published by William Shakespeare, and also contemporary literature work that is set in a more recent background setting. Music classes, on the other hand, are mostly a mixture of vocal training and the study of the music theory. Humanities subjects such as geography and history are offered on a rotational basis. At present, the class 2-MS do not have Geography on their class schedules but History instead. As to the lesson contents for the History classes, it comprises of the history relating to the origin of music, opera, and stage-play including musical performances through the ages. 

Acting, dance, and vocal are considered the main core subjects for students of the musical department in Ayanagi Academy, and general subjects such as maths, languages, and humanities subjects are mandatory for graduation. Subjects like creative writing that ties in with the skills in script-writing, and music improvisation that deals with the rearrangement or creation of music are being offered to the students as an elective subject. Likewise, for modules such as food & nutrition and subjects such as craftwork & design falls under electives as well. And these electives classes are scattered throughout the week in the class schedules. 

"So, what do we have next on the class schedule?" Arisaka Kazuomi of the TKK Boys allowed a yawn to escape him as he inquires the person walking next to him while he stretches out his arms. They had just finished a double-period of a history lesson in the lecture theater and is now leaving the lecture theater for their next class in an orderly manner. 

"Hmm… based on the class schedule, we would be having our elective classes next. So, I guess it's creative writing for me and music improvisation for you." Hoshitani Yuuta took a moment to glance down at the class schedule he had on hand, before clapping a hand on the shoulder of Arisaka Kazuomi in a comforting gesture as he headed off towards the classroom where the creative writing lesson would be held. 

"... Damn, I was hoping that I would get a free period so I could nap in peace." Arisaka Kazuomi groaned aloud in response, as he joined the group heading off for the music improvisation class. Among them, including the other two members of the TKK Boys who are fighting their own sleep-deprived state of mind. 

"...Argh, is there any possibility that we could perhaps skip the class and attend a replacement session later? I really don't think I could keep my eyes open anymore." Keihi Rei lamented as he continues on his way towards the designated classroom for the music improvisation class. 

“Sadly, I don’t think that’s quite possible. So, it might be best for the three of you to just suck it up and deal with it.” Kuga Shuu, the only member of Stardust who had chosen to pick the same elective class with the TKK Boys commented as he passes them by to catch up with the figure of Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami, who was also attending the music improvisation class. 

“Okay, here’s where we part ways. Shall we meet up during lunch at the outdoor seating area of the cafeteria?” Hoshitani Yuuta said, directing his words to his roommate - Nayuki Toru who would be heading off for the Food & Nutrition class held over at the middle school division home economics room with Toraishi Izumi of Team Hiragi in tow. 

"Certainly, depending on how long it takes for me to finish with the cleaning up duty towards the end of the class - I might be late to meet you guys for lunch though." Nayuki Toru reminded, since whenever there's practical work included in the class time - the teacher would have a tendency to overrun their lesson time. 

“Ah… that’s fine actually, we would just wait for you if that’s the case. You’d already given us our lunch-boxes for the day, after all.” Hoshitani Yuuta shrugged in response to the cream-haired teen’s words. 

“Come on, Nayuki-chan… let’s go. I don’t know about you, but I really don’t fancy a nagging session from the staff of the home economics faculty.” Toraishi Izumi shudders inwardly at the thought of being nagged by the teacher-in-charge of their elective class, as he reminded the cream-haired teen of Stardust. 

A total of 15 students are attending the creative writing lessons as their preferred choice of elective class, the remaining 10 students opted for an alternative course of study. And these alternative courses of study included the music improvisation class which the TKK Boys, Kuga Shuu, and Nakakoji Haruma attended. And then there is the Food & Nutrition class which comprises a total of 12 students across the entire 2nd-years, among them including Nayuki Toru and Toraishi Izumi of the class 2-MS. Last but not least, there is also the craftwork & design class that Kitahara Ren, Isshiki Kanade, and Inumine Seishiro had opted to attend simply because of the amount of theory work in that particular elective class is at a bare minimum. 

The creative writing class has a total class size of 25 which is considered the norm for Ayanagi Academy. Of course, the students of class 2-MS makes up the majority of the creative writing class with another ten students from mostly the vocal departments. Assignments from the creative writing class are mostly assigned and completed on an individual basis, and it mostly comprises of the writing of short prose, poetry as well as script-writing from time to time. This time around, the assignment given to the students attending the creative writing class was to write a script for a one-script play that revolves around the theme of an altercation between teenagers. 

Hence, the members of class 2-MS found themselves gathering at the outdoor seating area of the school cafeteria during lunch discussing the creation of the one-script play assignment, shortly after the class was dismissed. 

“Okay, so… anyone has any ideas on how to go about writing a one-script play that revolves around an altercation between teenagers?” Jumonji Ryosuke started, when nobody else bothers to kick-start their lunch discussion. 

"...Seriously, are you going to discuss this now? Can't it wait until this evening, after school, or something?" Yurino Mayu rolls his eyes momentarily, as he responded to his fellow teammate's inquiry. Contrary to what the others may believe, Yurino has no intention to discuss homework over lunch. 

“What’s wrong with wanting to get a head-start on the assignment? Besides, the earlier I could get an inkling on how to go about completing the assignment the better… script-writing isn’t your typical essay assignments whereby you only need to cite facts in the answers, you know?!” Jumonji Ryosuke throws his teammate a look of annoyance, as he defended his decision to bring up the assignment from the creative writing class over lunch for a discussion with their classmates. 

"Suit yourself then, just don't expect me to participate in the discussion. I would rather dedicate the entirety of the lunch hour on deciding what to get for lunch." Yurino Mayu rolls his eyes, as he stood to head into the cafeteria in search of something to eat. 

"... So, any idea what you would like to eat for lunch yet? I can help you in getting lunch from the cafeteria if you wish to continue the discussion on what to do with that creative writing class assignment." Isshiki Kanade spoke up then, offering to help his friend get lunch from the cafeteria. 

"Oh, that would be great! I would like to get the Yakisoba bun for lunch." Jumonji Ryosuke smiles in response to his team leader, thanking Isshiki for the assistance. 

"You're welcome," Isshiki responded, and then promptly turn to head into the cafeteria to get those Yakisoba buns which Jumonji had requested and probably to get something for his own lunch. The leader of Team Akatsuki wasn't interested in the discussion contents since he wasn't a part of the creative writing class and therefore the assignment doesn't really concern him. 

Meanwhile, the members of Stardust remained seated at their chosen table in the outdoor seating area of the school cafeteria since they brought their own lunch in lunch-boxes. Rather, it was Nayuki Toru that prepared the lunch for them and later hands these lunch-boxes out to them individually earlier this morning. So, while the rest of the classmates headed off to buy their lunch from the cafeteria vendors… the members of Stardust simply took out their respective lunch boxes and participate in the discussion of the creative writing assignments at the same time. 

At least, that was what Hoshitani Yuuta and Tsukigami Kaito did. Tengenji Kakeru was more concerned about sharing his lunch with his pink-haired beau than to discuss the homework assignment from the creative writing class. Kuga Shuu and Nayuki Toru, meanwhile, aren't part of the creative writing class and thus have absolutely no clues on what the assignment was about. 

"While it is true that the teacher seldom assigned homework with specified topics, and tends to assign the genre instead for us to work on delivering. I have to say scenes that involve altercation aren't all that rare in films, so I really don't think it's that hard to come up with something suitable for the assignment." Tsukigami Kaito said then, providing his own input into the lunch discussion about their creative writing assignments. 

"Really? Care to share some examples of such altercation scenes in films with me then, because I am at a loss on how to go about creating a one-script play about it." Jumonji Ryosuke said in return, a frown marring his features as he tried to recall if there are any of such scenes he had chanced upon in those plays he had been an audience for. 

"Hmm… I have one such example, Romeo and Juliet - one of the classic, the altercation between Benvolio, Tybalt, Romeo, and Mercutio in public that resulted in the death of Mercutio. While that scene is a dueling scene, the reason why the duel was even instigated was due to Tybalt's insulting remarks about Romeo. That qualifies as an altercation scene, I believed. And if you are looking for a modern setting type of altercation scenes - I'm quite sure the 'King of Caste' has many of them to spare." Hoshitani Yuuta mused aloud, although he offered the last bit somewhat grudgingly. 

"Yes, I agree with Yuuta. There are plenty of ways an altercation scene could be written into a script, and if you have no idea how to go about writing one… you can just use something that happens in real life. That might allow you to give your assignment a more convincing vibe of the altercation scene - I'm quite certain there's a few confrontation scenes the lot of you had chanced upon between Akatsuki-senpai and Ootori-senpai over last year." Tsukigami Kaito then said, proceeding to give Jumonji a hint on how to go about writing an altercation scene in a script by offering suggestions. 

"Indeed - I'm sure any confrontation scenes between Akatsuki-senpai and Ootori-senpai counted towards an altercation scene between teenagers. And I'm certain the teacher would not have any problems if you choose to rehash one of their confrontation scene for your copy of the homework assignment, as long as you remember to change the names for your characters in the script." Ugawa Akira nodded in agreement with Tsukigami Kaito's suggestion then, diverting his attention away from his own lunch-box and the food sharing activity he had going on with his boyfriend for a while. 

Although, it seems that Ugawa's interjection into the discussion had sort of reminded a few of the members in the class 2-MS about the number of altercations the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi has been involved in, one way or another. For the next moment, Todo Hajime of Team Sazanami who has been quite content to lurk in the background listening in suddenly decided to join in the discussion by bringing up one of such scenarios that have occurred over the last school year. 

“Well… if we are going to use factual accounts of such altercations, I’m quite certain there’s one that involves the members of Team Hiragi and Team Ootori on the whole which involves a hallway brawl if my memory serves me correctly.” Todo Hajime of Team Sazanami suddenly spoke up, his words causing an immediate effect of having several individuals breaking into laughter. 

“...” Ugawa Akira felt himself flushing red against his inclinations, as he kept his eyes on the contents of his lunch-box unwilling to meet eyes with his fellow classmates. 

"Oh~ Ugawa-chan, you're so red in the face. Are you perhaps feeling embarrassed about your own behavior now as you reflected on your past actions?" Toraishi Izumi couldn't help but gloat upon the sight of a red-faced Ugawa Akira. 

"Tora, shut up." Kuga Shuu deadpans, cutting off an impending verbal squabble between the two members of Team Hiragi before it could even begin. 

“...” Upon the warning look from Kuga Shuu, Toraishi Izumi wisely settle back down to finish his own lunch. He decides that it would be best to heed his childhood friend’s words, after all, he didn’t want Shuu to accidentally let certain information slipped to a certain cream-haired teen. Moreover, he didn’t wish to incur the risk of ire from the Nayuki siblings on the whole. Especially, since Tsumugi isn’t ready for certain information to reach the eldest Nayuki sibling yet…

"Ah… I remember that scene, it was quite memorable - and it causes quite a ruckus since it took place in the hallway. Speaking of, what was the punishment assigned to you guys for that hallway brawl incident? I'm afraid I don't quite remember the outcome or was it the aftermath of that altercation in the hallway?" Nanjo Koki brightens up immediately, even though he was still reeling from the effects of being sleep-deprived. 

“... I’m not exactly sure what the punishment for Team Hiragi was, but Team Ootori was assigned to cleaning duty of the school compound for an entire week.” Tsukigami Kaito deadpans in response, as he thought back to the memory of that particular event. 

“Toilet cleaning.” Kuga Shuu suddenly said, drawing the attention of his fellow teammates. 

“Huh?” Hoshitani Yuuta blinked at the stoic member of his team stupidly, as he wonders what had prompted the purple-haired teen to bring up the subject of toilet-cleaning over lunch. 

“... The punishment given to the members of Team Hiragi - I believed it was toilet-cleaning for a week.” Kuga Shuu eventually elaborated, when he realized that his dense leader had failed to understand the meaning behind his earlier remark. 

“EH?! Really?! You guys were tasked with toilet cleaning duties for a week?!” Hoshitani Yuuta gaped, as he turns his eyes upon the figure of Tatsumi Rui seeking confirmation. 

Tatsumi Rui sighed in response, his cheeks slightly pink from the memory of that hallway brawl incident and its subsequent aftermath. “Yes, we were indeed subjected to a week worth of toilet cleaning duties as our punishments to the hallway brawl incident.” 

“Anyway, that’s all over and done with. Let’s remain focus on the present, shall we?” Sawatari Eigo then hurried to steer the topic of conversation away from that hallway brawl incident - very much eager to change the subject entirely. 

“Talking about the present, has anyone given much thought on the task of portraying a convincing delinquent role for the practical test of our acting classes yet?” Tatsumi Rui shoots a look of gratification towards his childhood friend, and promptly bring up the subject of the acting class project for discussion. 

"Right… about that, how is the practical test going to be carried out? I know our project work requires us to produce a skit, from the script to the actual performance… and we would be graded accordingly for the portrayal of the characters during the practical test. However, we were also required to submit a copy of the script written but character portrayal would take time to master… when would we be told which submitted script has been selected by the teacher for the performance to be staged during the practical test stage?” Jumonji Ryosuke blinked, as he brought up a question of his own concerning their acting class project now that he has gotten some ideas on how to go about the writing of his creative writing assignment. 

“That, I think is something we would need to clarify with our acting instructor. Coming back to the creative writing assignment - we were tasked to write a one-script play on teenage altercations, and for the acting class project, the script submitted needs to include delinquent roles. Could we, I don't know… maybe reuse the script written for the creative writing class for the acting class project? We could simply just expand on the storyline a bit to make it a tad longer since one-script play is usually shorter… that way, we could really save a bit of time on script-writing." Yuuta responded in a musing tone of voice, and since his schedule is pretty much the most hectic among his friends. If there is any way he could have cut down on the homework time, he would gladly do it without a second thought. 

“While I have to agree that’s a nice idea, especially for the lot of you who are enrolled in the creative writing class. However, considering that both scripts would be gradable by the teaching staff - perhaps it would be better for you to check with the respective teaching faculty member before you plunge right in and utilize this idea of yours. Anyway, Yuuta-kun… can you please refocus your attention on the task of finishing up your lunch?” Nayuki Toru butted in then, shooting a pointed look at the barely touched lunch contents in his friend’s lunchbox. 

“Oops…” Yuuta sweat-dropped but took Nayuki’s advice to heart and promptly wasted no time into the task of eating lunch. 

Meanwhile, back in the Kao Council building - the meeting that was halted mid-way before had finally reconvened. 

“Right, I hope all of you are ready to restart the meeting. Before we begin, would anyone likes to visit the washroom?” Chiaki Takafumi started, as he eyed the members that had regathered in the meeting room following the end of their early lunch session. 

“Erm… no, I think we are fine to start off the meeting.” Shiki said, after waiting for a full minute only to realize that Chiaki was directing those words at him. 

"Okay, now we have come to the last point on the meeting agenda. As you know, with the end of the Ayanagi Festival - it's now time for us to pick our successors on the council. So, let's hear it - is there anyone from the current class of 2-MS that you have in mind to nominate for the council?" Chiaki Takafumi begins, and with that, the second half of the meeting was off to a start. 

“I nominated Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo as part of the new council.” Fuyusawa Ryo started, when he realized nobody is keen to kick-start the nomination process. So, he decides he might as well be the first to put in his nomination. 

"Only those two? I'm surprised… I would have thought you would nominate the entire team, to be honest." Chiaki commented when he heard the names of the candidates for the new Kao Council put forth by his childhood friend. 

"Because the members elected for the current council came from separate teams, to begin with, I reckon there isn't a need to nominate the entire team for the positions. Especially since Inumine Seishiro isn't exactly a suitable candidate to be entrusted with the responsibilities that the Kao Council would be dealing with, on multiple levels." Fuyusawa Ryo conceded grudgingly. 

“Fair enough I supposed, and do you have anyone else on your mind that you would like to put in a nomination for? It can be from another team, as long as the candidate is a part of the class 2-MS.” Chiaki prompted then, widening the criteria for the candidates because while the members that performed in the opening ceremony has a higher chance of being elected as part of the new Kao Council - there isn’t a specific rule that states that members for the new council must truly be selected from the participants in the opening ceremony. Moreover, the opening ceremony is a new stage unveiled by the current Kao Council and thus they are free to make up the rules as it goes seeing as it isn’t quite a tradition established yet.

"In that case, I nominate Nanjo Koki. I believed he will be well-suited for the council since he already had previous experience serving in the student council in the middle school division. Isshiki Kanade and Jumonji Ryosuke are also suitable candidates for the new Kao Council, in my opinion, they are both sensible and responsible to be considered for the members in the new council based on their track records as part of the class representatives over the past few years." Fuyusawa Ryo added on as an afterthought, and that summed up the list of candidates he had in mind to nominate. 

Following in Fuyusawa’s footsteps, Kasugano Shion put in a nomination for Tsukigami Kaito of Stardust citing versatility in Tsukigami’s ability to work with different individuals. 

“... Are you sure you wish to nominate Tsukigami for the position?” There was a complicated look formed in the eyes of Fuyusawa Ryo as he started with some hesitancy. 

"Is there a problem that I choose to nominate someone from Stardust? Chiaki-kun did say that anyone from the class 2-MS is eligible for nomination, didn't he?" Kasugano Shion raised an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, glancing towards the aquamarine-haired teen for a response. 

"No, I don't exactly have an issue with you nominating someone from Stardust since anyone from the class 2-MS is eligible for the position. It's just… with the number of commitments that the members of Stardust have on hand, isn't it a bit of a stretch for a member of their team to take up the roles and responsibilities that come attached with the Kao Council?" Fuyusawa tried to put things objectively, giving off the impression that he wasn't being antagonized towards Stardust on purpose. 

It was at this point that Shiki decided to speak up and share his brilliant idea with his fellow members on the Kao Council. 

“Guys, about the members of the next Kao Council - I was thinking that we should perhaps look into the idea of having more than 5 members on the council.” Shiki started to say, and sure enough - the moment these words left his lips, he was granted the full attention of his friends as they turn towards him as one with a look of incredulity. 

“WHAT?!” 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Alright, I tried my best to spice up this chapter… and I had also tried to insert comedic parts into the chapter although I'm not sure how successful the attempt has been. ^^; 
> 
> Anyway, I spend 3 days working on this chapter and a lot of time on the editing and all… before I finally reached this particular version of the chapter. XD 
> 
> Okay, so in the last part of the chapter - I finally had Shiki bringing up the idea of expanding the size of the Kao Council. I mean, there must be a point whereby the idea was broach, right? Considering how the end of S3 had the entire class making it into the council XD So, ta-da! It’s Shiki-chan’s brilliant idea XD Hence, it’s now up to our dear Shiki-chan to convince his friends of his brilliant idea XD 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and see you next time :D


	183. Shiki Toma’s brilliant idea, Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/evening~ depending on which part of the world you readers are in. ^_^   
So, here's the part 2 of Shiki's brilliant idea XD   
In this chapter, the first portion of the chapter comprises of how Shiki's friends in the Kao Kai react to his idea XD  
The second half of this chapter is dedicated to Ootori and Yuzuriha, as we take a look at their college life. ^_^ 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter ^_^ That's all for now, see you next week~

Following the incredulous exclamation of the single word response of ‘What?!’ from the members of the Kao Council sans Shiki Toma, there has been no other sound made audible from the participants of the meeting. Inwardly, the auburn-haired teen who was the one to shock his friends into various degrees of incredulity wonders briefly if this moment of silence meant that they were too busy making sense of what he’d said before, or that it’s simply the calm before the storm. 

[Did I heard it wrong or did Shiki just suggest a revamp of the organization model of the Kao Council - literally?!] - This was the first thought that ran through the mind of Chiaki Takafumi, upon digesting the meaning behind Shiki's earlier suggestion. 

[Seriously?! This is the brilliant idea Shiki has been telling me about since last weekend?!] - Kasugano Shion felt the start of a migraine acting up. Considering that Shiki's comments to him over the last week have never been clear-cut, to begin with, he highly doubts there's anyone among them that could have caught on to what Shiki was planning to do during the nomination phase of the next Kao Council members amid today's meeting. 

[Wow… talk about shell-shocking. Although, the fact that Ryo-chin didn't nominate the entire team of the Star of stars for the next Kao Council is already surprising, to begin with… but Shiki's suggestion of an actual revamping of the council's organization model really tops the chart.] - Irinatsu Masashi couldn't help but let out a soft whistling sound as he digested the full meaning behind his auburn-haired friend's suggestion. 

[What in the world?! Seriously, I was half-expecting the nomination of the entire team of Stardust for the Kao Council no matter the improbability, but a total revamp of the organization model of the Kao Council wasn’t in the equation to start with!] - Fuyusawa Ryo could hardly believe it, and for a minute - the aquamarine-haired teen had thought it was a mere trick of his hearing. But a quick look at the expressions of his other friends, the notion was soon discarded. 

The silence seems long but in actuality, only a full minute has passed by since Shiki's statement before everyone started to react at the same time. And because they have all decided to speak at the same time, Shiki Toma who has been bracing himself mentally for the onslaught of questions to come from his friends ended up looking sheepish and had to put up a hand in the air to halt the coming wave of questions and words because nothing was making sense to him when they decided to all speak at the same time. 

"Erm… sorry guys, pardon my interruption. I would address whatever questions you may have for me in regards to my earlier suggestion, but can I request for you guys to take turns when it comes down to speaking? Because truly, I have trouble understanding what you guys are trying to say when all of you decide to speak at the same time." Shiki Toma sweat-dropped as he addressed his friends, with a sheepish look on his face. 

“...” Silence reigned as the other four members on the Kao Council started eyeing one another as they debated wordlessly among themselves to decide on the order to address the auburn-haired teen. 

“Shiki, correct me if I’m wrong - but are you suggesting for us to revamp the organization model of the Kao Council?” Eventually, it seems that Chiaki Takafumi has managed to gain the right to address the auburn-haired teen first. 

“... Eh… I think so?” Shiki Toma responded, half a minute later in a tone of uncertainty. 

"Excuse me?! Considering that it's your idea, to begin with, why on earth do you sound so uncertain about your own suggestion!?" Chiaki Takafumi remarked, his tone taking up an incredulous edge. 

“Likely because I’ve never thought of it - in this manner? Hmm…” Shiki responded in a musing tone of voice, before nodding in affirmation. 

“Seeing as the Kao Council has always been an organization that comprises of 4-5 members at one time, your idea to introduce more members into the organization itself counted towards an attempt to revamp the organization model.” Chiaki fought the urge to face-palm, as he stared Shiki Toma in the eyes with a deadpan response. 

“Never mind all that now! Just start explaining to us how this idea of yours comes about! I’ll have you know, I’m not sold on the idea yet and it is now up to you to sell it to me.” Fuyusawa Ryo stated in a flat tone of voice, he was not exactly sold on the idea yet but he was willing to give Shiki a chance to persuade him otherwise. 

"Oh… okay, does that mean you are willing to hear me out - Ryo?" Shiki Toma blinked, quite surprised at the reaction of his aquamarine-haired friend. The auburn-haired head of the current Kao Council was, honestly expecting for the aquamarine-haired teen to shoot down his idea immediately but it seems this time around, his usually no-nonsense friend is willing to give him a chance to explain.

“Indeed.” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in response, and following the end of his one-word reply… the aquamarine-haired teen found himself rolling his eyes when he sighted the look of disbelief etched onto the faces of his friends. Among them, Shiki Toma was the only one to gape openly at him though… while his own childhood friend - Chiaki Takafumi, only had an eyebrow raised upon his decision to hear Shiki out. 

So, in a huff of mock indignation - the aquamarine-haired secretary of the Kao Council deadpans at the gaping auburn-haired teen. “Shiki, stop gaping like a fish out of the water - it’s unbecoming. I have to say I’m not sold on your idea just yet, but I am giving you a chance to persuade me otherwise. So, kindly stop wasting our time and start explaining to us about this idea of yours.” 

Upon hearing the response from Fuyusawa, it took a moment for Shiki to come back to his senses and wipe the gaping look from his face. On the other side of his seat was where the treasurer of the Kao Council sat - Kasugano Shion clapped Shiki on the shoulder in a comforting and encouraging manner. 

“Go on, Shiki. Explain your idea to us.” The pink-haired member told the auburn-haired teen with an encouraging smile on the lips. 

Shiki Toma nodded with a look of gratitude directed towards his best friend and took a deep breath to brace himself for the explanation of the idea he was going to share with his friends. While the idea of speaking to his friends is not as daunting as compared to the idea of addressing the general public, it still didn't stop Shiki from fretting unnecessarily. So, the auburn-haired teen ended up having to take a few deep breaths to prepare himself mentally for the task before he even starts to address his fellow friends who currently have their eyes all focused on him. 

Unsure of how to go about starting off the explanation, Shiki Toma eventually decides to start off the explanation with a comment on his lackluster performance as the head of the Council and to express his words of gratitude to his vice-head - Chiaki Takafumi. 

“I know I haven’t been performing my duties as the head of the council well enough and hence is rather unworthy of the title of being the king. And because of my flaws, as the vice-head…Chiaki ended up having to deal with a lot of the duties that were originally mine to fulfill. For that, I thank you.” Shiki said, nodding towards the gray-haired member of the Kao Council. 

If Chiaki Takafumi was spooked by Shiki's sudden words of gratitude, the teen certainly didn't react in any outward manner. Rather, the gray-haired member has decided against the idea of reacting in any manner because he knew his childhood friend is already feeling annoyed, to begin with. And the last thing he needs was to risk a heightening in the level of ire which his childhood friend was apparently reining in, at present. That, and considering that everyone sans Shiki needed the meeting to end before 3pm today because they have other duties to focus upon. So, it would be best for Shiki to quit stalling and cut to the chase. 

"Right… I believe that everyone knows - the Kao Council is basically running the school on behalf of the school management team. As such, being a member of the council itself comes with a lot of responsibilities and duties that would take up a big chunk of the time. I seemed to recall Hiragi-senpai having to remain behind in school every single day sans Sunday until at least 8pm in his office when school is in season. While I do not know for certain what time the rest of the members leave their offices, I suspect it to be about the same time as Hiragi-senpai ends his daily work in the council. Ever since we took over the offices from the seniors, we tend to leave school by 7pm on regular weekdays, and even earlier on Saturdays. My workload as the head of the council is definitely lesser than Hiragi-senpai since he has got other work to do under orders from the ex-school director. Still, despite having a lesser workload but due to the flaws in my personality or was it characteristics(?) - my efficiency in handling the workload leaves a lot to be desired. Heck, for the first few months… Ootori-senpai has to step in and assist in my work on the council, and that's saying a lot considering how lazy Ootori-senpai used to be when it comes down to dealing with the paperwork of the council." 

It was at this point in time that Shiki’s speech got interrupted mid-way by one of his friends, and surprisingly - it wasn’t Fuyusawa Ryo that interrupted the speech but Kasugano Shion instead. 

"Forgive me for interrupting, Shiki… but I'm running on a tight time schedule, so I would really appreciate it if you can cut straight to the point." Kasugano Shion said, an apologetic look appeared on his face but he felt it prudent to inform his friend of his lack of time to dally away in the meeting room seeing as he has elsewhere to be, towards the latter part of the day. 

“And to add on to Kasugano’s words, need I remind you that if you are going to beat around the bush on the topic… you aren’t going to be able to finish stating your point before 3pm as that’s the latest timing we could afford for the meeting to last. We all had other duties to attend afterward, so we really couldn’t risk having the meeting overrun its’ stipulated ending time.” Fuyusawa Ryo added on then, reminding the auburn-haired teen with a pointed look. 

"Right… cutting to the chase, my point is that with the amount of workload the members of the Kao Council would be dealing with, and the fact that the members are expected to keep up with their academic studies - it would only be a matter of time before a burnt-out occurs in the members. After all, it's not a sure guarantee that whoever we picked for the new Kao Council are all smart enough to get passing grades on their exams without studying for the tests. Honestly, I don't know how Hiragi-senpai manages it and their generation has to juggle attending classes with their fellow classmates atop of the duties as part of the Kao Council. Personally, I nearly flunked my exams because I was precariously on the verge of falling asleep mid-papers several times during mid-terms and I am shuddering to think of the same occurring in the upcoming end-terms exams." Shiki Toma paused in his speech then, giving a moment for his friends to soak up what he had just pointed out as a sheer fact.

"Moving on, hypothetically saying - assuming that Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo have both been elected into the new Kao Council. Based on their academic performance from the various angles, adding in the fact that they are the current top students with their status of being part of the Star of stars team… it goes without saying that they are one of the top qualifying candidates for the new Kao Council. The question now is would they be able to cope with the stress and not burnt themselves out in the process? Let us imagine the following, shall we? Put Tatsumi Rui into the shoes of the head for the new Kao Council under our current model of operations - where does Sawatari Eigo fit in?" Shiki prompted his fellow friends as he started putting together a hypothetical scenario using the ideal candidates that his aquamarine-haired friend has in mind for the next Kao Council. 

The reason why Shiki is doing this is to create a better imaginary scenario for his friends to relate, and in-process would help to drive his point across with ease. 

“Hmm… likely the vice-head if we are going by our current organization model.” Irinatsu Masashi responded then, giving the auburn-haired teen the answer which the teen was seeking. 

"Indeed. Now, let's look at the way things are being run in Team Hiragi - shall we? It's no secret that Tatsumi-kun and Sawatari-kun co-managed their team, the two of them are a package deal. If we were to slot them into the current model in which the Kao Council is running on, Tatsumi-kun would definitely burn himself out in the long run because he wouldn't have his usual friend to depend upon for moral support or for advice - should he requires them. And the reason why Tatsumi-kun wouldn't be able to rely on his usual friend is that Sawatari-kun has been named the vice-head for the council. Therefore, Sawatari-kun would have other responsibilities and duties that would require his attention. Now, add in the effort they would need to put in to maintain their academic studies performance and the responsibilities they already have on their shoulder in keeping the remaining members of the Star of stars team in check. How likely would be the chance of them burning themselves out in the long run?" Shiki said then, his tone firm and one of certainty. 

“Question - why is there still a need for them to keep the members of Team Hiragi in check?” Irinatsu started in bewilderment as he injected himself amid his friend’s speech. 

"Well… I think that's rather easy to understand, they are placed on the same team since day 1. Pretty much everyone on campus knows that as a fact, and thus who do you think comes into mind when any of the remaining trios on the team causes mayhem on academy grounds? Unless we were to simply vote in one of them to the new council, and leave the other free to continue with the responsibility of keeping the rest of the members in check. Tatsumi-kun and Sawatari-kun are going to have to cope with the stress of handling Kao Council duties, as well as the responsibilities of supervising the rest of the members on Team Hiragi atop of the juggling of their academic studies. So, really - I'm not joking when I say a burnt-out is imminent if a change is not introduced into the current organization model of the Kao Council itself." Shiki Toma shrugged as he commented in a wry tone of voice. 

“... Fine, I see your point.” Fuyusawa Ryo nodded slowly, after spending some time visualizing the scenario that Shiki had crafted out with the hypothetical situation for an easier understanding and to get the point across to them with a higher sense of clarity. 

Shiki Toma grinned in response and then said. "Great! Now coming back to my earlier suggestion of revamping the organization model for the Kao Council… I think the first thing we should do is to expand the size of the council, by voting in more members. We could technically still keep the four designations in the council - the head, vice-head, secretary, and treasurer as the top but also introduce in more members in the form of assistants. The role of the student coordinator on the council remains unchanged since the role already has minions in the form of the class representatives at his beck and call when the situation calls for it. But truly, outside of Irinatsu - I think the rest of us could do with having an extra hand or two around."

"I see… I supposed it wouldn't hurt to have someone checking over the budget plan before the actual submission. I seem to recall Ootori-senpai doing it for Akatsuki-senpai before, but because Chiaki-kun is too busy assisting Shiki with his overdue paperwork - I had been doing the checking of the budget by myself. But preparing budgets isn't the only job I have to do since I have to keep track of the actual cash-flow and the recording of any expenses, etc." Kasugano eventually commented, so he guessed he was sold on the idea of increasing manpower in the council to help with the duties and responsibilities of the Kao Council on the whole. 

Meanwhile, Irinatsu shrugged wordlessly in response since doesn't really need the extra help because like what Shiki has already mentioned earlier. The class representatives from the various classes in the different departments are considered his minions already. Chiaki Takafumi though has to agree, an extra hand or two would help a great deal. Even if these extra hands are only around to run errands for them, or do a menial task like filing and sorting of mails, etc. Because it is exactly these sort of things that takes up the bulk of the time. 

“... Alright, fine - I concede to the need for a restructuring of the organization model for the Kao Council. I guess that would means before we even get around to the voting phase for the members of the next Kao Council, we would first need to determine the number of members we would want to be on the council and of course, to sell the idea of the restructuring of the organization for the council to the school board.” Fuyusawa Ryo finally said, his tone resembling a mix between grudging agreement and resignation. 

“What?!” After a few minutes of silence, Fuyusawa snapped at the room in general - feeling self-conscious. 

"... Apologies, I just didn't expect you to concede to my point so readily." Shiki Toma blinked himself out from his stupor-like mode and said. Truly, he was expecting his aquamarine-haired friend to put up more of a fight on this particular subject… so, it goes without saying that he was actually stunned by how easy the entire persuasion process has gone. 

"Gees… what is there to disagree upon when your reasoning is of sound logic? Anyway, coming back to your hypothetical scenario about the new council - by adopting the new organization model… who do you think should be made the head and vice-head of the new council?" Fuyusawa prompted, wanting to know just who exactly are the ideal members for the new Kao Council in his friend's mind. 

“I believe, under the new organization model - I would name Tatsumi Rui for the head and Hoshitani Yuuta as the vice-head.” Shiki Toma beams in response. 

“Excuse me?!” Fuyusawa Ryo fought the urge to yell at his auburn-haired friend, as he decided to address Shiki Toma with incredulity instead. 

Not that Fuyusawa has anything against the leader of Stardust, in particular, it's just that the teen already has too much on the plate in his opinion. And if they were to pick the teen as a member of the new council, just how on earth is the teen going to cope?! Wasn't it Shiki's point to minimize the threat of having the members on the council suffering through a burnt-out syndrome, in the first place?

"Hey~ chill Ryo, I assure you I'm not nominating Yuuta-kun out of my fan-boy antics, and I definitely have a legit reason for naming him for the new council." Shiki Toma hurried to placate his irate friend, in a surrendering gesture. 

“...Do kindly explain your so-called reason to me then, because I find myself at a loss of comprehension at this suggestion of yours. Hoshitani Yuuta is a very busy individual, just how do you think the arrangement will work with him on board as the vice-head?” Fuyusawa Ryo asks, gritting out his words to his auburn-haired friend while trying to keep the irritation away from his tone. 

"Well… first and foremost, with Yuuta-kun on the Kao Council - the changes we've sought to bring into the academy would most definitely happen. Secondly, the task of being the bridging party between the school marketing department with the Stardust could be scraped then. Because there isn't a need to have a middle-man anymore if a fellow member of the Stardust could handle the task themselves. Hmm… in fact, we might as well create a new position on the council that deals with social media, marketing, and PR related duties. I mean, right now - Irinatsu is handling the social media accounts of the school atop of his duty as the student coordinator on the council. And in the previous generation, Hiragi-senpai dealt with the PR/Marketing related duties while Ootori-senpai handles the school's social media accounts. Then again, Ootori-senpai didn't really have a specific duty to the council as the vice… he did all the odd-jobs in the council then. Erm… sorry, I'm getting off-topic. Either way, you ask for my reason behind the decision to nominate Yuuta-kun into the council and I had just given you my reasoning." Shiki sweat-dropped when he realized he had somewhat veered off-topic by bringing up the idea of creating new designations for the members of the council. 

At present, the auburn-haired teen is still trying to sell his idea of expanding the size of the Kao Council to his fellow friends - and until his friends are all sold on the idea, Shiki believes he need not think too much of the new designations of the members in the council. Therefore, that part could come in later… and besides, even after Shiki manages to sell the idea of revamping the organization model of the Kao Council to his fellow friends and somehow managed to get them all on board of the idea. The next thing on his to-do list would be the preparation of the proposal to change the organization model of the Kao Council and get the rest of the school management board on the idea. 

A sudden beeping sound blared in the background, signaling to the occupants of the meeting room that the time has come for the meeting to end for the day. 

“Okay… I think that’s our cue to end the meeting for now. We would reconvene tomorrow and continue on the discussion, I believe we would need a little bit of time to sleep on the idea.” Chiaki Takafumi declared then, taking it upon himself to call for an adjournment of the meeting since it didn’t seem likely for Shiki to do the act. 

Everyone nodded in agreement before they all took their respective folder that contains the notes for the meeting and filed out of the meeting room in order. Kasugano Shion has another meeting scheduled to start in twenty minutes, and this time the meeting is with the various clubs and societies of the CCA department discussing the fund's allocation for the clubs and societies end-of-year activities. Irinatsu Masashi, on the other hand, has to meet up with his 'minions' - the class representatives of the various departments to discuss the details of the upcoming open house event slated to take place in January next year. 

Shiki Toma, meanwhile, has to return to his private office to work on the backlog of his overdue paperwork. Fuyusawa Ryo, needless to say, has to work on tidying up the minutes of meetings and saved it into the school system for documentation. However, that wasn't as pressing to deal with since he only needs to get the document ready before the end of the day. Chiaki Takafumi, meanwhile, decided that he needs a tea-break session out in the patio of the building and he had decided to invite his childhood friend along because he didn't want to take a tea-break alone. 

“Ryo, I’m going for a tea-break. Would you please join me for tea out in the patio?” Chiaki started, as he left the meeting room calling after his departing friend. 

“...Sure, just don’t expect me to keep up with the idea of idle chit-chat.” Fuyusawa Ryo shrugged as he followed his friend towards the office of Irinatsu first, before heading towards the patio. 

"Nah… after that meeting, I find myself appreciating some peace and silence during the tea break," Chiaki said in response, heading towards the private office of Irinatsu Masashi. 

The owner of the office was about to leave for his scheduled meeting with the fellow class representatives of the school when Chiaki and Fuyusawa approached. Raising an eyebrow in question, Irinatsu prompted. “Is there a reason why the two of you deem it necessary to approach my office?” 

"Yes, there is a reason and no, it doesn't concern you directly. Feel free to leave for your meeting, we would close the door for you on our exit." Chiaki responded as he headed straight towards the corner where the tea supplies were stocked. 

“Ah… I see, enjoy your tea break then. The scones are in the cube fridge, but please don’t touch the box of macaroons… they weren’t mine. A friend of mine dropped by earlier today and ask me to help with the storage of the macaroons because he didn’t have time to pop back into the dorm.” Irinatsu made it a point to inform his two friends who are using the tea counter of his office to prepare their tea-service for the break they decided to take, this afternoon. 

“Of course…” Chiaki nodded in response as he busied with the task of making tea, leaving Fuyusawa to handle the task of getting the scones out from the cube fridge for their tea-break session. 

Satisfied with the response garnered from the duo, Irinatsu Masashi then collected the items he would need for his upcoming meeting with his ‘minions’ and left his office for the direction of the meeting venue he had booked for this afternoon. 

To the people who aren't quite aware of how things are in the Kao Council, it may seem odd to have the counter for coffee and tea set up in a corner of the office complete with the presence of a cube fridge. However, the truth is that it's not really all that strange for the members of the Kao Council, seeing as the official pantry room situated in the building isn't accessible to any of them because the door to the official pantry room was locked with a security system that is only accessible to someone with a valid staff-pass. And that is just something which the members of the Kao Council do not have because they are still students even though they are the ones assisting the school board in the running of the school. 

Regardless, with the lack of a proper pantry room accessible to the members of the Kao Council… a member of the previous generation of the council decided to take things in their own hand and create one such corner in one of its members' office space. And the office chosen is one that belongs to Irinatsu Masashi, this generation. The previous owner of the office was Yuzuriha Christian Lion, who just so happens to be yet another member of the council that enjoys holding tea-service every afternoon. So, it goes without saying that the tea-counter has never been neglected over the past few years. 

While the members of the Kao Council went about their afternoon duties, Ootori Itsuki and Yuzuriha Christian Lion were attending one of their last class for the day in the Toho Academy of Drama and Music. They were currently in one of the lesson rooms in the newer academic block, listening to the outline of their coursework project for this semester. The coursework assigned to them would play a big part in their grades for the semester due to end in March next year. 

"Class, I know it's been a long day and all of you are eager to go home. Regardless, I still have one last thing to inform the lot of you. As all of you know, the Toho Academy is specialized in training up skilled individuals in the fields of Music and Drama. So, it goes without saying that our grading system is a tad more special. Aside from the theoretical studies of the specialized course that all of you would need to clear at the end of the course, there is also the practical aspects of the course that every one of you would need to complete for graduation to take place. Now, part of this practical aspect of the course is the staging of a passable performance target at the general public. And this is what I'm going to address everyone today." The lecturer that stood at the front of the lesson room where the movable whiteboard was placed glances out at the students gathered in the lesson room and said in a no-nonsense tone of voice. 

At the end of the speech, the lecturer paused dramatically and surveyed the class to see that he has garnered the attention of everyone in the class. Satisfied that he has the attention of the entire class, the lecturer continues to speak. 

"I have with me here, the details of the first coursework that the lot of you would need to complete by the end of this semester. There would be a total of four coursework that all of you need to complete before graduation, and each coursework differs in its passing criteria. But all of the coursework shares a single similarity among them, and that similarity is that - students are to stage a performance that is targeted to the members of the general public. I will be passing out the information slip for the coursework, can I request that every group send out a representative to collect the information slip from me?" The lecturer then called out to the attention of the class, tapping the stack of paper he had resting on the desk placed towards the front of the lesson room. 

Soon after, there's a sound of people bustling about in the lesson room as the representatives from the various group formed within the class headed towards the desk in the front of the room to collect the mentioned information booklet about the coursework for the semester. Among these groups of representatives sent to the front of the lesson room for the collection of the information, the booklet is one young lady with lime-green hair and dark blue eyes that goes by the name of Sendoh Megumi.

With the information booklet in hand, Sendoh Megumi trudged her way back towards her group-mates. And then, she dumped the stack of information booklet onto the table in front of her fellow group members before muttering under her breath - a petulant look on her face. "Here! The information booklet for the coursework and I still don't understand why I'm the one sent to collect them." 

"Simple, neither of the Ayanagi duos wanted to move an inch from their seat… and you lost the bet against me." A young man with violet hair and matching eyes smirked in response. 

“...” Sendoh Megumi huffed indignantly as she flopped down into her seat, throwing the violet-haired guy seated next to her with a look of annoyance. “Shut it, nii-san!”

"Now…now, Akemi-chan… do avoid provoking Megumi-san unnecessarily." Ootori Itsuki commented as he reached for a copy of the information booklet for his own perusal. 

"Care to stop addressing me with the honorific 'chan'? It's already bad enough that my name sounded feminine, to begin with, the last thing I need is for you to add the 'chan' to my name." Sendoh Akemi, the younger twin to Sendoh Megumi lamented in response to Ootori's comment. 

“I’ll consider dropping the ‘chan’ when I addressed you if you would kindly stop referring to me and Yuzu-chan as the Ayanagi duo.” Ootori Itsuki deadpans in response. 

While Ootori was busy bickering with the younger Sendoh twin, the rest of their group members has taken the time to actually read through the contents of the information booklet. 

"Hmm… how interesting… it seems the topic this time is vampires related." Yuzuriha mused aloud after he scanned through the list and found titles such as 'Dracula', 'Lestat', and 'Dance of the Vampires' in them. Other than the above mentioned three titles, the list also included the title 'Vampire Knight' which was adapted from a Shoujo Manga series written and illustrated by Hino Matsuri. 

Upon the sound of Yuzuriha's comment, Ootori Itsuki then refocused his attention upon the information booklet. Based on the details covered in the booklet, it would seem that they are required to stage a musical performance during March, on one of the weekends - the date will be revealed to them at a later timing. For now, they would need to decide on which of the options they would be performing for the members of the public when the time comes. 

"How many classes in the first-year are there in total, and among them how many of these classes are part of the drama faculty?" Ootori Itsuki inquires, after sparing a few couples of minutes scanning through the details about the coursework listed in the information booklet. 

"Total of twelve classes in the first year for this particular cohort, among them four of which belongs to the music faculty… so, a total of eight classes are under the drama faculty." Sendoh Megumi cited the information she recalled from the orientation week in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Right… and I supposed the classes under the drama faculty were then split evenly among the two departments?" Ootori prompted next, double-clarifying on the details before anything else. 

“Indeed, but why are you asking such information?” Sendoh Megumi raised an eyebrow up questioningly, as she tried to understand Ootori’s train of thoughts. 

"I was just thinking… since the theme is vampires for the coursework, I believe the regular acting classes under the drama faculty would be staging plays based on the infamous Dracula or something similar. Considering that there are only four listed options for us to choose from, I was thinking of breaking the conventional and traditional trend by doing an adaptation instead of a full replication of the mentioned works for our stage performance in March." Ootori Itsuki grinned, allowing his habit of breaking traditions to come into play. 

“Huh?” The Sendoh siblings shared a look among themselves before turning towards the purplish-white haired member of their group with a puzzled look etched onto their features. Meanwhile, Yuzuriha Christian Lion choked back his own bubbling laughter as he realized what his friend is trying to do. Leave it to Ootori Itsuki to attempt the unexpected, but then again… this is Ootori Itsuki - the man that defies traditions. 

“Shall I take it that we are going to do option 4 with a dash of the extraordinary?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion smirked then, eyeing his best friend with a knowing look in the eyes. 

“Of course, you know me too well - my dear Yuzu-chan~” Ootori Itsuki grinned, seeing as they aren’t allowed to revamp anything about the classics as of yet in their studies of the musical specialized course. He can’t do what he wanted - by that, he’s referring to the re-writing of the entire script for the performance. 

The first coursework is for them to basically for them to perform a version of their chosen performance item, the grading would be focused on their characters' portrayal and acting skills alike. There would be no need to modify anything, be it in terms of the songs written for the musical or the script itself. This is, after all, not their graduation performance coursework but for a mere start into their specialized course. So, it's all about their foundation work at present. 

“What do you mean by option 4 with a dash of the extraordinary?” Sendoh Akemi blinked, still not quite catching on to the underlying hint of Ootori’s words yet. 

"Well… duh, Ootori-kun over here enjoy the idea of spicing things up and exciting the crowd and thus he wanted some surprise elements in whatever tasks he decided to undertake. The Dracula musical has been staged far too many times in history, and seeing as he can't tweak the script at all - he isn't going to opt for option one on the list for our performance for certain. Likewise, the same would apply for option 2 and option 3. Hence, only option 4 - the local production of the 'Vampire Knight' musical was left for us to perform. Since the original musical was a production adapted from the Shoujo manga series, it would mean that there would be more room for us to explore." Yuzuriha Christian Lion explains, grinning as he eyed his best friend with an expectant look in his eyes. 

"Indeed, before I go into details of my idea… how many of you have actually watched the original musical stage play of the Vampire Knight, or read the actual work?" Ootori Itsuki inquires, looking at the members of his group with a contemplative look on his face. 

“I’ve read the manga through book 14 but didn’t continue afterward… and I had never watched the musical version of it before.” Sendoh Megumi shrugged her response after a minute of silence.

"I'd watched the anime for the series if it counts." Another female member of their group responded when it seems nobody else is going to speak up.

“Okay, that’s good enough… for now. Since nobody else has actual knowledge of what the work entails, I would ask for all of you to go online in search of the musical version of the Vampire Knight. Watched it through once, and then we will talk about how to go about the staging of the performance based on my idea afterward. While the rest of you are conducting research into the work itself, Yuzu-chan and I will get a head-start in outlining my plan and idea for the coursework.” Ootori Itsuki announced, knowing for a fact that his French-born friend is well educated with the story of Vampire Knight to assist him in the planning of the execution of his idea. 

Soon after, the bell that signal for the end of the lesson rang across the academy. Before parting ways, Ootori spared a minute to remind his fellow group-mates about their respective task over the next few days. And then, he left the lesson room with his green-haired friend in tow as they made their way out of the academy grounds to continue their own discussion about the coursework. 

Standing outside the academy's gate, Yuzuriha Christian Lion glanced at his friend with an inquiring look as he prompted. "So, where do we go for the discussion? A cafe nearby, your apartment, or my home?" 

"I think either place will work since the traveling time to either your family home or my rental apartment would take about 30minutes. So, I guess it's up to you…" Ootori Itsuki shrugged, he didn't exactly have anything planned for the later part of today since it's a Thursday, and his beloved Yuu-chan would be preoccupied with Thrive commitments this evening. Hence, he couldn't even plan for a date with his beau in the privacy of his apartment. 

“Hmm… if you aren’t in the mood to cook anything for dinner tonight, we could hold the discussion in my family’s apartment. I believe my mother wouldn’t have any issues about feeding you dinner, this evening.” Yuzuriha commented. 

"...Nah, I think I would rather cook for tonight. I definitely do not want to wake up at 5am tomorrow morning to start preparing Bentos for the kids. It's a tad too much work, so I would rather cook tonight, and spend the minimal time tomorrow morning heating up the food for the Bentos." Ootori Itsuki contemplated briefly about Yuzuriha's suggestion for a minute before shaking his head in response. 

“Fair enough, I’ll just call home and inform my mom not to cook my share of dinner tonight. I assume you would be feeding me dinner, this evening?” There was a moment of pause before the French-born managed to reply, not that he was too stunned to react or anything. The delay in Yuzuriha’s response was simply because the green-haired teen had to take a moment to recall the identities of the above-mentioned kids in his friend’s words. 

Ootori Itsuki shrugged, before answering. "Well, as long as you don't mind swinging by the supermarket on our way back to my apartment. I do need to replenish my pantry supplies…between school, driving lessons, and the Halloween party yesterday - I had completely neglected to do grocery shopping." 

"Right…let's get going then. We can stopover at the supermarket in Ochanomizu, if fresh food is on your shopping list - it would be best to buy them only after we arrived at your neighborhood." The green-haired French-born teen nodded slowly and said in response.

“Oh… are you done calling your mom yet?” Ootori Itsuki blinked, looking up at his friend from the screen of his mobile gadget. The purplish-white haired teen has been studying his grocery shopping list that he had noted down in the notepad app installed on his mobile device during the time Yuzuriha was busy with the task of calling home. 

"Sort of… I called home but nobody answers the phone so I ended up leaving a voice message on the answering machine. Anyway, I'm done - so shall we make a move to the train station?" Yuzuriha suggested, glancing towards his friend for a clue about what to do next. 

“Sure.” Ootori nodded in response, taking the lead to head towards the direction of the Sengawa station located a few minutes walk away from the Toho Academy of Music and Drama. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter takes me four days to complete as I keep changing the contents ^^; I apologize if there’s nothing too fun in here ^^ but I guess you guys could see where this is going. The first part is full of details about the nomination of the new Kao Council, so it features the S3 Kao Kai meeting discussion and the second part of the chapter features Yuzuriha and Ootori in school. 
> 
> Okay, so… these are the things I have going on in this arc/part; and we are still in the S3 timeline. But the S3 timeline is coming to an end soon, XD 
> 
> 1 - The acting class project of 2-MS about role portrayal and to put up a performance involving delinquents [details refer to Chapter 175] & the creative writing assignment about an altercation between teens. Yuuta is contemplating on combining the two, so it basically meant he is going to write one script that fits in all the details but having a short version for the creative writing class and a more detailed full-length version of the script for the acting class coursework project. 
> 
> 2 - The Vampire Knight Musical performance which the students of Toho Academy are going to stage, or rather VK is the option picked out by Ootori for his group to perform for his coursework this semester. Performance would be taking place in March next year in my fanfic verse, I won't go into too many details but Ootori would definitely invite his boys and 'kids' to watch the performance when the time comes. And likely his other friends outside of Yuzuriha, since Yuzu-chan is involved in the performance as well :P 
> 
> 3 - The graduating project of the 3rd-year composition department students & its’ performance by the respective members of class 2-MS. 
> 
> 4 - Last but not least, the nomination of the new generation of the Kao Council. XD Remember how the canon makes the entire class of 2-MS the new Kao Council, I am working on making it happen in my ficverse XD


	184. OtoHoshi, Pseudo-Family and Friends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do pardon me for the chapter title, I can't think of a suitable title for this chapter because it's a mash of everything ^^;   
1.Interaction between 2-MS members following the end of a class...  
2\. OtoHoshi chat   
3\. Shiki & Ageha conversation on the chat  
4\. Ageha pay Shiki a visit at the Kao Kai office to collect the empty bento box  
5\. Ageha brought the bento box to Ootori, and somehow ended up having dinner with Ootori and his former mentor - Yuzuriha.  
6\. GC of S1 Kao Kai  
7\. GC of Thrive, so yes - Thrive gets a cameo in this chapter XD

While Ootori Itsuki and Yuzuriha Christian Lion were on their way to patron a supermarket near the train station of Ochanomizu within the Kanda district of Tokyo, Chiyoda ward; classes have just ended for the day at the Ayanagi Academy. The members of the class 2-MS were filing out of the lesson room where they have just attended a double-period of acting class. 

"Finally, anyone mind if we take our leave first? We need to sleep, badly." Koumoto Tetsuya practically declared once they are no longer in the hearing range of their acting instructor. 

"No… we don't mind, feel free to take your leave." Hoshitani Yuuta responded, sounding quite bemused. Honestly, there was no need for the TKK Boys to seek permission before taking their leave - classes are over for the day, after all. 

“Good. We will see you guys later at the dorm… if we managed to wake in time for dinner.” Keihi Rei let out a yawn as he responded, trying to keep himself awake. 

With that, the TKK Boys promptly started making their way towards the direction of the school gate - probably to travel back to the dormitory to catch up on their severely lacking sleep. 

Hoshitani Yuuta, meanwhile, is due to attend a television award ceremony event together with his fellow teammates from Thrive later this evening. The event organizer has invited 'Thrive' to the event as one of the special guest performers as well as to be one of the award presenters. Seeing as the outer appearance for his Ashu persona is totally different from his usual appearance, it goes without saying that for Yuuta to make it to the event on time - he would need to take his leave from his friends at an earlier timing. 

The green-eyed teen was looking around for his cream-haired roommate cum the ‘team mom’ of Stardust, so he could inform the teen of his whereabouts for the rest of the day. However, it seems the cream-haired teen was nowhere around… and another glance at the timing reflected on his mobile device, Yuuta knew he had to change his initial plan. So, it was with the thought in mind that the green-eyed leader of Stardust decides to approach his ‘right-hand’ of the team - Tsukigami Kaito, and leave a message with the navy-haired teen. 

"Kaicchin, I'm not sure where Na-chan has gone off to… but I don't have the time to wait for his return. I hope that he would recall my prearranged commitments this evening, but just in case he had forgotten… could you do me a favor by reminding him of it? The last thing I needed for him to do was to freak out unnecessarily and causing a mass panic within our friends." Yuuta said, relaying his message to the navy-haired member of Stardust in a low tone of voice. 

"Ah… the award ceremony." Tsukigami Kaito mused aloud once he recalled what exactly was on his team leader's schedule for the day, and then he nodded towards the green-eyed teen and said in an affirmed tone. "No worries, I'll make sure to remind Na-chan of your whereabouts before he could panic unnecessarily." 

“Would you be coming back to the dorm tonight, or are you going to crash elsewhere for the night?” Kuga Shuu who had overheard the whispered conversation between his roommate and his team leader then proceeded to inquire. 

“I think I’m going to spend the night elsewhere, based on past experiences - I doubt the event will end before 10pm. Seeing as curfew is 10pm on weekdays and 11pm on weekends, I doubt I would be able to make it back to the dorm on time. And that reminded me, I had forgotten to send in the request to the dorm caretaker about staying out of the dorm tonight…so, can I trouble either of you to send in the official request on my behalf?” Yuuta took a moment to consider the situation, before responding to the query from Kuga Shuu and adding the second part of his words as an afterthought. 

Tsukigami Kaito and Kuga Shuu shared a look between themselves, before turning back towards Hoshitani Yuuta and shrugged in response. Rather, Kuga shrugged while Tsukigami took over the task of the actual answering. “Sure, it wouldn’t be the first time anyway. Although, don’t be surprised if some of our classmates ended up teasing tomorrow morning about your failure to return tonight.”

“...” Upon the response from Tsukigami Kaito, the green-eyed leader of Stardust sweat-dropped once he caught on to the underlying message hidden behind the navy-haired teen comment. But then, short of announcing what he has planned on his schedule to the entire class - there is just no way for his fellow classmates not to make assumptions about his whereabouts when he failed to return to the dormitory overnight. 

After all, except for selected individuals from the class of 2-MS… nobody has any inkling about Hoshitani Yuuta living a double persona life. Moreover, with the rest of the Stardust still in the dorm, it isn't as though Yuuta could use the excuse of having to work overnight to explain his absence to the rest of the dorm residents. So, really - it wasn't that unusual for the rest of them to assume that his absence overnight from the dorm had more to do with his decision to spend the night over at his boyfriend's apartment. 

“Well… I guess I’ll just have to live with the rumors then. Right, my ride is arriving in five minutes so I’d better get a move on. See you guys tomorrow!” Yuuta darted another look at the time reflected on the screen of his mobile gadget before slinking off to the direction of the school gate. 

The first thing that Hoshitani Yuuta did upon climbing into the back-seat of the arrived cab was to pull out his mobile gadget to start a new thread of conversation with his fellow teammates from Thrive on the Line App. Mostly, the intent was to inform them of the fact that he was on his way over to the apartment allotted by their bosses for them to use as their own.

Group-chat of Thrive [Kenken, Gochin, Yuuta, Tsubasa] - 1st November 2018, 4.30 pm

Yuuta: (^-^ * )/ Guys, Just to inform you that I'm on my way over to meet up with you guys. Speaking of, is there anyone at home to open the door for me upon my arrival? 

Gochin: I’m just heading out to get dinner, would you want me to get you something for dinner as well? In response to your query, I doubt Aizome is planning on leaving the apartment - so he should be around to answer the door when you arrived. 

Yuuta: Noted, thanks Gochin for the offer to get dinner. I’m fine with anything, so I’ll leave it to you to decide on what to get for dinner. 

Kenken: @Yuuta, yes - I am going to be around but why do you need someone to open the door for you? I thought you had the key to both the apartment of Thrive and Stardust? With your cousin residing next door, who is very much aware of your double person - there isn’t a need to keep up with the appearance, isn’t it? 

Yuuta: @Kenken, I do have the key to the Thrive apartment as you said. But I've just been informed by Fu-chan that he had some friends over for dinner because some of his friends who had recently found out about his move into the apartment are unhappy that they hadn't been invited for a house-warming party and so, decided to insist on coming by to take a look around… therefore, to play safe - he thought I shouldn't throw caution to the wind for today, at least. ^^;

Kenken: I see… well, just buzz me when you arrive and I will open the door for you. 

Following the end of the thread conversation with his fellow teammates from Thrive, Hoshitani Yuuta moved on to drop a thread of messages into the GC of the OtoHoshi Pseudo Family created some time ago by his boyfriend. His first message was directed towards Ootori Itsuki, reminding his boyfriend about informing the security guard on duty at the condominium estate of Ageha’s arrival at the later part of the day. So that there wouldn’t be a need for his boyfriend to head down to the security booth to collect Ageha when the teen does swing by the condominium estate for a visit. 

The second message Yuuta directed into the GC was meant for Shiki, mostly to check in with the auburn-haired senior to see if the teen did remember to take lunch. And also to inform Shiki about Ageha’s visit to the Kao Council building shortly. Whereas the third and last message directed into the GC was meant for Ageha’s attention. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Pseudo Family [Yuuta, Itsuki, Ageha, Shiki] - 1st November 2018, 4.45pm

Yuuta: (^-^ * )/ @Itsuki - I’m sure you are aware of my schedule for today, so all I wanted to say is that Ageha will be dropping by your place with the empty lunch-boxes later this evening. Therefore, do remember to inform the security booth of the residential estate where you resided about the arrival of Ageha upon your return from school so to avoid the hassle of you having to go downstairs to retrieve Ageha. 

PS: @Shiki, good afternoon~ I certainly hoped that you did remember to eat lunch today. I distinctively recalled hearing someone mentioning that the Kao Council is busy with various meetings today… but I do hope you didn't neglect to actually eat something. 

PPS: @Ageha, I'm not sure if you'd noticed my departure earlier… but just in case you didn't notice me sneaking away from the rest of the class. Let me inform you that I have a prearranged commitment to attend for this evening and thus would not be coming back into the dorm for today. As such, please drop by the office of Shiki-chan and collect his [hopefully] emptied lunch box before bringing it along with your own lunch-box back to Itsuki. I know you have visited Itsuki's apartment before, but just in case you forgot where he resided… [Attached forwarded message of Itsuki's full address] 

Ageha: Noted. Don’t worry, I’m not prone to freaking out unnecessarily. Although, I do thank you in advance for informing me that you wouldn’t be coming back to the dorm tonight. Oh, and thanks for the full address of Ootori Papa too… I hate to admit it but I had kind of forgotten his unit number. (∩ё∩)

PS: @Shiki-chan, FYI - I’m on my way to the Kao Council building now… are you in your office? 

Itsuki: @Yuu-chan, noted on your reminder message although I must say that I’m very much aware of what’s on your schedule for today hence you have no need to worry about me disturbing you while you’re busy. Anyway, rest assured that I will be sure to inform the security guard on duty at the Sunny Lodge estate about Ageha-chan’s arrival later this evening upon my return. I’m currently amid the task of grocery shopping with Yuzu-chan in tow, we are meeting up at my place for a discussion about our coursework project over dinner. So, fret not~ I’m definitely not cheating on you, my love~ <333 

PS: @Ageha-chan, please advise me on your estimated time of arrival so I could inform the guard accordingly. Oh, and you're very welcome to join us for dinner as well - Yuzu-chan is very keen to catch-up with you. ^_^ 

PPS: @Shiki-chan, how's the backlog of your paperwork coming along? I'm simply asking out of concern and curiosity, so please don't take it as though I'm offering to help you with your paperwork. I have no time to assist you in the physical sense at present =_=; 

Shiki: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Alright, first of all - Mama Yuuta, I did remember to eat lunch today. Even though, I didn’t have the bento with me when we break for an early lunch… but Irina-chan has taken the effort to retrieve my bento from my office when Chiaki announced that we would be taking a break for an early lunch and for Shion to catch me up with the meeting details which I’d missed while zoning out ^^; Between Irina-chan and Shion, there’s no need to worry about me not finishing lunch at all. Shion practically watches me like a hawk, while Irina-chan made sure to check the bento box before allowing me to keep it aside at the end of the lunch break. 

PS: @Ageha-chan, did you seriously save my contact details under ‘Shiki-chan’?! Pseudo-sibling or not, I’m your senior! *Pouting Emoji* In response to your question, yes - I am in my office and won’t be leaving anytime soon. 

PPS: Papa @Ootori, about the backlog of the paperwork for the Kao Council… I'm working on it, and Chiaki has been helping me along whenever possible. While on the subject, I'm working on a proposal for the school board for a revamp of the Kao Council… for that, I need your help. If I send you a copy of the draft for the proposal, can you screen it through and let me know if anything mentioned in the draft needs to change or tweak before the submission to the school board? (人ﾟ∀ﾟ )

Last but not least, [Attached empty bento box for 011118. Jpg] - proof to show that I really did finish my lunch. 

Ageha: @Shiki-chan, yes. To answer your question, I did save your contact details on my mobile using this name. And I am very much aware of the fact that you’re one year older than me, but there’s no way I’m calling you nii-san so you can jolly well forget about it. Besides, isn’t it a common understanding in our little pseudo-family that I have better survival instincts than you did? Oh, and by the way - I’ve just entered the front door of the building so please expect me to arrive at your office in 5 minutes. 

Once the message into the GC was sent out with the attachment of the picture file of his empty lunch box and having read the message response from Ageha Riku that was meant for him, Shiki Toma went on to set aside his phone in the pocket of his Kao Council blazer. 

The blazer was currently been draped over the back of his office swivel chair, as to the reason why Shiki decided to keep his mobile device in the pocket of the Kao Council blazer coat instead of on his person or even to the side of his office desk. All the auburn-haired teen could say is that - it's mainly to keep the source of distraction away from him while he works. After all, the last thing Shiki needs now is for his aquamarine-haired friend to pull the plug on the internet modem again because he couldn't keep his attention away from accessing his social media news feed. 

Soon enough, the door leading to his office sounded with a knock. Knowing for certain that the visitor was none other than Ageha Riku, his pseudo-sibling - courtesy of the OtoHoshi couple who decided to pseudo-adopted them both under the effect of the school's rumor mill. Without looking away from the screen of his laptop, Shiki Toma calls for the visitor to enter the office. 

The first thing Ageha noticed upon stepping into the office of Shiki Toma amid the Kao Council building was the unmistakable piles of paperwork that cluttered the office desk. “…Dare I ask, which among these pile of paperwork are the completed ones?” 

“...” Shiki Toma blinked as he shifted his eyes towards the piles of paperwork cluttering his desk, before responding. “The pile on the left, and only that pile. I’m currently working on the pile next to the finished stack… although, I seriously doubt I would be able to backlog everything into the system by the end of today. So, the remaining piles of paperwork would likely have to wait until tomorrow morning.” 

"Right… and where's your bento box? I'm here to collect it so I could bring it over to Ootori Papa, shortly." Ageha nodded in response, before changing the subject - the last thing he needs from Shiki was for the auburn-haired senior to drag him into the task of helping with the paperwork. 

"It's in the bottom drawer of my office desk, you can help yourself in the task of retrieving the item. I'm afraid I can't afford to shift my attention away from the paperwork now. I might end up losing track which part of the paperwork I'm at, and ended up spending more time on the reading if my attention is pulled away from the task of reading." Shiki responded, with his eyes still fixated on the paragraph of the report. He's supposed to read through the paperwork and later summarized the gist of it into the system in the overview column of its scanned counterpart that's already loaded into the school's system by his friend - Ryo.

Ageha didn't linger behind in the office of Shiki Toma for too long, he was in and out of the building within fifteen minutes. The first five minutes to greet the owner of the office, and make some attempts at small talk and the next five minutes to retrieve the bento box and finally, the last five minutes was spend making his way out of the Kao Council building. And then, the dark-haired teen was off to pay a visit to the Sunny Lodge estate where Ootori Itsuki resided. 

Ageha Riku ended up meeting Ootori Itsuki at the security booth of the Sunny Lodge estate, and later accepting the invitation to join his former instructing senior and his pseudo-dad for dinner. Of course, he had remembered to text his roommate - Hachiya Sou, about his decision to stay for dinner at Ootori's place this time around. He didn't fancy having his friend panicking over his delay in returning to the dorm, especially if the lecture is going to be coming from his self-proclaimed nemesis - Nanjo Koki. 

“So, Monsieur Ageha ~ how are things going for you and the rest of the team these days?” Yuzuriha Christian Lion inquires, as they settled down in the living room of the apartment to wait while Ootori Itsuki bustled around the kitchen to get dinner ready. 

“Hmm… nothing much actually. With the opening ceremony over, life seems to have taken a slower pace for the majority of us. Aside from working on various class project work, there’s nothing really much going on.” Ageha Riku shrugged in response. 

Dinner for the day is rather simple as it comprises of a salad dish, beef meatballs spaghetti as the main and a single scoop of vanilla ice-cream as dessert. Since dessert was included in the dinner menu - the beverage choice was simply plain water. 

“Alright, dinner is ready. Nothing fanciful, just something simple.” Ootori Itsuki announced once the meal is ready to be served. 

With Ootori's announcement, Ageha and Yuzuriha promptly left their original spot in the living room and entered the kitchen to assist with the task of bringing out the dishes to the dining area. Once the trio settled down at the dining table for the meal, Ootori basically left his friend to steer the direction of the dinner conversation. Mostly because the purplish-white haired young adult knew that his French-born friend is keen to discuss the progress of each and every individual member under the former Team Yuzuriha with Ageha. 

Ootori, on the other hand, chatted with his beau pretty much every single day on the Line App even when they weren’t meeting one another in person. As such, there isn’t much he would need to find out through Ageha. Therefore, the purplish-white haired young man has no issues with his friend taking charge of the dinner conversation while he focused on coming up with the things he would need to cover in the upcoming coursework discussion with his French-born friend instead. 

Having nothing much to do, Ootori decides to text his beloved boyfriend instead. Although, he has to say he’s quite surprised to be receiving a prompt response from his beau. 

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 1st November 2018, 6pm 

Itsuki: Good Evening, Yuu-chan~ <3333 Have you taken your dinner yet? I’m currently amid dinner at my place with Yuzu-chan and our son <3333 

Yuu-chan: Evening, Itsuki <3333 Yes, no worries - I'm not Shiki-chan, so I did have my dinner already. ^_^ Gochin has taken it upon himself to grab dinner while Kenken and I get ready for the job commitment about an hour ago(?) we are now on our way to the venue where the awards ceremony is scheduled to take place. ^_^ 

PS: Thanks for the set of the cufflink, I stay true to my words and found an appropriate use for them. [Attached 011118 Selfie. Jpg] - See! 

Itsuki: Oh~ goodie, you took a selfie ^_^ As always, your alter persona looks splendid. I would shower you with praises if I wasn't so concerned about you getting jealous of your alter persona. Regardless, I must emphasize that you will always look good to me - no matter which appearance you decided to take on. ^_^ 

PS: Is there a reason why the suit-wear is in the shade of bright red? (｢๑•₃• )｢ʷʱʸ?

Yuu-chan: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯ No idea, we didn't pick the outfits ourselves. It was dictated by our wardrobe team… ^^; [Attached 011118 Thrive. Jpg] - see, every one of us is dressed in this manner. The photo is courtesy of Tsubasa-chan, Kenken insisted on having a photo taken before we leave for the event venue. 

PS: The event would be broadcast live on TV tonight at 7.30pm, but the red carpet walk would be broadcast on the live-stream channel on MOTUBE instead. ^^; 

Itsuki: O_O Really?! Which channel? Granted, I might not have the time to watch the TV broadcast tonight but I can record it down for future perusal. The walk-on red-carpet though, I might be able to watch via the MOTUBE app on my phone. 

Yuu-chan: TV broadcast on channel 1 [NHK General] at 7.30pm, while the red-carpet walk will start at 6.30pm. 

Itsuki: Great! I’d better go and set the recorder on so it could record the show while I’m busy with other things. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: <3333 Love you, I’ll chat with you tomorrow. I reckon by the time I got off work tonight, you’ll be asleep already. So, goodnight in advance ^_^ 

Itsuki: Goodnight, my dear~ <3333 *ଘ( ॢᵕ꒶̮ᵕ(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)zZ

Yuu-chan: *ଘ( ॢᵕ꒶̮ᵕ(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)zZ

Although Yuuta didn't make it a point to inform his teammates in Stardust about the TV live broadcast of the awards ceremony whereby the Thrive has been invited to attend as a fellow guest performer and award presenter… it didn't stop them from finding out on their own. Rather, it was through Ugawa Akira's comments that they ended up finding out about the nature of their team leader's work for this evening. 

Because the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi has two childhood friends in Kyoto who are the fan-girls of Aizome Kento of Thrive, Ugawa Akira has been spammed on the GC he had with his childhood friends in Kyoto since 6pm. 

First, his friends spammed him with a link to the live-stream channel on MOTUBE that would be broadcasting the red-carpet walk and then followed by the broadcasting channel of the awards ceremony on TV. And then, there is also the list of awards to be presented during the awards ceremony with its corresponding presenter, and based on the list, Thrive has been tasked to present the award of 'Best Newcomer' this year. 

Performances for the event, Thrive was tasked to perform a medley comprising of the five theme songs that are listed in the nomination for the ‘Best Theme Songs’ award. Therefore, instead of performing a song that’s in the repertoire of Thrive - they ended up performing a series of covers on the various theme songs of the films screened over the past one year instead. 

Nevertheless, to keep Yuuta's alter persona a secret from the rest of the dormitory residents - aside from Ugawa Akira who had opted to watch the live TV broadcast in the students' lounge of the dormitory. The members of Stardust opted to watch the show in snippets that were uploaded onto the live-stream channel on MOTUBE provided by the fans of Thrive who somehow managed to get the tickets to the awards ceremony, at a later point in time. 

Either way, Ageha Riku wasn't a part of the audiences that supported Thrive's appearance in the awards ceremony show that was broadcast live on TV. After all, he didn't define himself as a fellow THRIVER. So, after watching the part of Thrive appearing on the red-carpet walk on the internet - the dark-haired teen has taken his leave from the apartment of Ootori Itsuki and headed back to the dormitory. 

"What on earth are you doing here?! And where's Sou?!" Ageha Riku frowned, voicing his doubt across to a certain gray-haired teen upon his return to the dorm room he was sharing with his roommate and friend. 

“I was napping until five minutes ago, as for Sou-chan… I reckon he’s in the shower.” Nanjo Koki deadpans in response. 

"...Why on earth are you napping in our room when you had your own dorm room upstairs?!" Ageha Riku could not help but snapped at his nemesis, while he stalked into the room and took his seat by his study desk. 

“Well… you weren’t around before, and Sou invited me in for some private time before dinner. I think I must have dozed off sometime in between the cuddling session, hence Sou decided to let me nap on his bed. Don’t worry, we didn’t go anywhere near your things so they should be safe from been contaminated.” Nanjo Koki smirked in response, enjoying the moment to rile Ageha up with his remarks. 

“Whatever! Now that I’m back, kindly remove yourself from my sight. And if you hurry, there might still be some food left for you in the dining hall. I assumed that your nap has cost you the chance to take your dinner at the usual time.” Ageha Riku mutters in response. 

The gray-haired teen shrugged and decided to heed the words of the dark-haired teen, on his way out of the dorm room - Nanjo Koki pulls out his mobile gadget to drop a text to his beau informing the bespectacled teen of Team Yuzuriha of his whereabouts. 

Private chat between Nanjo Koki and Hachiya Sou, 1st November 2018, 8pm

Koki: Sou-chan, just to let you know… I've woken up from my nap, and your roommate has returned. Therefore, I thought it best to leave before he decides to throw me out in the literal sense. I'll be in the dining hall if you need me. ^_^ 

Sou-chan: (˵ ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o˵) Noted. I'm still in the queue for the shower, I've set aside a dinner tray for you in the dining hall at the counter of the open kitchen with a tag that spelled your name. So, you should be able to locate it relatively easily. Enjoy your late dinner ^_^ I'll catch up with you later. 

It didn’t take long for Nanjo to locate the dinner tray left aside for him as per his boyfriend’s instruction, and since it’s already 8pm. There isn’t really a lot of people left in the dining hall, and while there are plenty of empty seats available… somehow, Nanjo Koki still found himself joining the members of the Kao Council for his dinner today. 

“Good evening.” Nanjo greeted, as he settled down in the seat next to his estranged cousin - Chiaki Takafumi. 

"Good evening, Koki. I wasn't expecting you to take dinner this late in time." Chiaki responded, his tone laced with curiosity. 

"I took a nap that overshot the usual dinner time if you really felt the need to know." Nanjo Koki shrugged his response, easily enough. 

"I see…" Chiaki nodded, and with that, the conversation between the estranged cousin duo is over. The rest of the dinner was taken in relative silence, except for the multiple times that a member of the Kao Council has to remind Shiki Toma to focus on the actual task of eating as opposed to keeping an ear open for the latest tale circulating in the rumor mill of the Ayanagi Academy. 

Meanwhile, Akatsuki Kyoji who was busy in his family home with the task of packing up his belongings to ready for the move into the 1K apartment he had taken to rent for the course of the next two years found himself needing some additional help. Because it seems outside of the basic necessities such as clothes and toiletries that could be fitted into his jumbo size luggage-case… he had a box filled up with books that he intends to bring over to his new place of residence this weekend. And then, his mother has deemed it necessary for him to bring along with him some kitchen utensils and a first-aid kit for the bathroom. 

The apartment, while only 1K in sizing and layout, was a new-built complex in the neighborhood of the Edogawa ward, Nishi-Kasai district. Seeing as it is a new-built complex, it also meant that there has been no previous tenant and thus the apartment is unfurnished, to begin with. After some negotiation with the property agent on behalf of the landlord, it was determined that the landlord would be equipping the apartment with the basic necessities furniture such as the bed, and the bulky equipment like the washer/dryer combo unit and the fridge and TV unit. Everything else, the tenant would need to provide themselves with. 

So, it was with the idea of seeking assistance from his friends that the orange-haired young adult finally drops a text message into the GC of the former Team Tsukigami. 

Group-chat of the Former Team Tsukigami, 1st November 2018, 8.30pm [Akatsuki, Hiragi, Ootori, Yuzuriha, Sazanami] 

Akatsuki: Evening. I hope I didn't interrupt any of you amid any important tasks. But I have decided on the date to move into my new residence, and I reckon I would need help with the task of moving. <(*- -*)>

Ootori: Oh~ this is rare, I can’t believe I’m reading this. Aka-chan is actually asking for help! O_O 

Akatsuki: =_= Ootori, kindly stop addressing me with that atrocious moniker! I am most definitely not a baby! >_< 

Sazanami: What do you need assistance with? When is your intended date to move into your new place of residence? 

PS: @Ootori, stop antagonizing Akatsuki. Don’t make me sic Hiragi-kun on you… it’s too early for him to be dealing with you, seeing as it’s only 6.30am in New York. 

Akatsuki: @Sazanami, thank you. I'm going to be moving into the rented apartment this weekend, either Sat or Sun. Do let me know which day is more convenient for you, and the rest sans Hiragi who's not in the country. I need help with some boxes of things that I'm required to bring in, the apartment is only furnished with the basics. I would need to bring in most of the things myself, such as - portable bookshelf, my books collection [portion of it], kitchen utensils, etc. [which my mom insisted on me bringing them along]… I only had two hands, so I can't lug everything over on my own. 

Sazanami: Noted. Would you need a ride as well? I can check and see if my dad is okay to drive your belongings over… do let me know the address of your new place of residence as well. 

Akatsuki: That would be great, I’ll send you the address shortly. I still can’t remember it at the top of my head yet. ^^; 

Ootori: Oh~ so you ended up signing the lease on the new-built. It’s a good choice, it’s near the public transport and within walking distance to the TMS campus in Nishikasai as well. *Thumbs up Emoji* 

Akatsuki: @Ootori, indeed. I thank you for the time taken to bring me about the neighborhood as well, it helps a lot in my decision-making process. 

Ootori: You’re welcome, it’s no issue. 

PS: Yuzu-chan asks if you would like to have a house-warming party following the end of the move-in. 

Akatsuki: Are the two of you together at present? 

Ootori: I’m not cheating on my miracle boy with Yuzu-chan if that’s what you are insulating, Akatsuki-chan~

Akatsuki: =_=; That isn't what I meant when I say the two of you are together, and you know that! So, kindly stop messing with me! >_< 

Ootori: LOL~ Okay, fine… I get your point. Yep, Yuzu-chan, and I are currently in my apartment discussing our school coursework. Because his phone just died from battery depletion - he can't respond to the GC himself and thus decides to make me do it on his behalf XD 

Akatsuki: I see… I'm not keen on having a full-blast housewarming party, but I wouldn't be opposed if he wishes to bring in snacks and drinks for a mini-celebration of a sort. 

Ootori: Right… I'm good for Saturday afternoon, anytime after lunch hours I should be free. I have a morning driving class to attend and before that a breakfast date with Yuu-chan. Sunday is no good for me, my schedule for Sunday is fully booked but I think you guys already know this. ^_^

Sazanami: Saturday works for me as well. 

Akatsuki: Sure, I will arrange for the move to be on Saturday afternoon then. Oh, and before I forgot - here's the address to my new place of residence. [Insert address of 1K apartment in the new-built complex, Edogawa ward, Nishikasai district]. 

With the plan for Saturday afternoon determined, the conversation between the members of the previous Kao Council draws to a close. Akatsuki Kyoji redirected his attention to create his list for the official move to the 1K apartment this coming weekend. Ootori Itsuki and Yuzuriha Christian Lion then refocused their attention back to the notebook Ootori has in hand whereby he had his idea for the coursework assignment jotted down. Sazanami Sakuya, on the other hand, turns his attention back to whatever task he has been attending before the message from Akatsuki Kyoji came in. 

As for Hiragi Tsubasa, the bespectacled young man wasn't even participating in the discussion taking place in the GC, to begin with. After all, taking into consideration the time difference of 14 hours between the USA and Japan, it was still too early for him to be awake. Therefore, by the time Hiragi finally is woken up from the slumber-land and has time to scroll through the contents of the GC - the discussion has more or less ended. Henceforth, the bespectacled heir of the Hiragi family didn't even bother to comment on anything - he'd just read through the discussion details and filed it away in his mind for future reference. 

Meanwhile, back in the dormitory building in the dorm room shared between Honjo Kotaro and Mishima Haruka - the two 3rd-year students from the composition and instrumental department of Ayanagi Academy. The former - Honjo Kotaro was involved in a discussion with his roommate and fellow composition team member about coming up with a new composition for his graduation project when he received a text message from his father seeking his assistance in the closing of the family-owned cafe. 

"Honjo?" Mishima Haruka prompted when his roommate suddenly stops speaking mid-discussion. 

“Hmm…?” Honjo Kotaro blinked as he glanced back at his roommate after reading the incoming text from his father. 

“Don’t ‘hmm’ at me… weren’t you the one that was saying that you need a new composition work for your graduation project because you can’t use any of the existing work for the project submission? Now, would you care to enlighten me on the reason why?” Mishima Haruka demanded, to say he was feeling slightly irked was an understatement. After all, they had just finished up with the song ‘Growin Up’ a few days ago - with the idea to use it for the graduation project in mind. Now, only two days later after the completion of the song - his roommate decides to come up with a new piece of music for the project?! Surely, his roommate didn’t think he has that much free time on hand - or was that really the impression he had been giving off without realization?! 

Contrary to popular beliefs, it's not only the students from the graduating class in the composition department that needed to complete a graduation project… this project applies to every graduating class in the Ayanagi Academy. Except for perhaps the members on the Kao Council, since they would be involved in the graduation commemorative performance next Summer. Anyway, coming back to the topic at hand - the graduating students of the instrumental department has their own graduation project to work on. Albeit, they need not come up with a new piece of music… but putting their creativity to use and either come up with a variation of an infamous classic piece or to present an existing music work in another manner is what the students of the instrumental department have been tasked to do for their graduation project. 

"Sorry, my dad just buzz me stating that he requires some extra help in the closing of the cafe so I'll need to report for duty. We shall continue the discussion of my graduation project upon my return, meanwhile, in response to the issue you're facing for your own project. There isn't a fixed rule in place about the improvisation work has to be done on a piece of classical music, if what I'd glimpse from the instruction set was accurate. So, nobody will penalize you if you decide to do a rearrangement of an existing pop music piece. For example, the Chinese song 'Love is like tidewater' - there are quite a few variable styles on MOTUBE already. The original version was performed by Jeff Chang, and the secondary version was performed by Joi Chua. The above mentioned two versions were recorded and released for sale, with the song differing only in tempo. And then there's the live concert cover version that features a dash of a rock vibe, and I'm not sure how true it was but I've heard rumors that there's a version with rapping involved somewhere around. Of course, if you are looking into the classical genre - you can simply choose to rework a classic piece into a different major or minor key. One such example would be the renowned piece composed by Pachelbel - Canon in D. There's now a Canon in C version, and not to forget a Rock Canon version that can be found on MOTUBE." Honjo Kotaro commented, giving his roommate some food for thought as he gets ready for a trip out to the cafe own by his family. 

"Right… I'll give it some thoughts. But you have not answered my earlier question, why aren't you using 'Growin Up' for your graduation project? The song hasn't been scheduled for a public release, isn't that so? Since the date for the public release isn't determined yet, there's no reason why you can't submit it to the school as your graduation project work?" Mishima Haruka sighed inwardly, before repeating his question from before. 

"Well… while there aren't any rules about the utilization of an existing work that has not been released to the public or on any other channels of distribution… there is a rule that specifies that the performers cannot be shared among the students. The thing is Fujiwara has decided to get Tsukigami Kaito and Nayuki Toru to perform the music piece he had composed for his graduation project alongside Tatsumi Rui and Sawatari Eigo. As such, I cannot use the song 'Growin Up' and would need a new song for my graduation project that does not involve Tsukigami and Nayuki in the performance. I already have an idea about the music tune, now I just need to work in the lyrics… but to work in the lyrics, I need the tune to be ready first. Hence, my request for your assistance in getting the music tune out. Regardless, this can comes in later… I need to report to my father for duty at the cafe first." Honjo Kotaro said, putting on his outer coat as he gets ready for the outing. 

“I see… alright then, I’ll think about it and share with you what I’ve come up with upon your return. Have a safe trip.” Mishima Haruka nodded in response, finally allowing the brown-haired teen to leave their shared dorm room. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter finally comes to an end after working on it for 4 days straight. Wipe sweat~ I hope everyone finds this chapter informative and enjoyable enough, albeit… nothing too fun and engaging is going on in this chapter. However, I make sure to include a brief moment of OtoHoshi in this chapter [the private chat moment] ^^; And I also have the S1 Kao Kai making a cameo… they weren't featured too much in the S3 timeline. XD 
> 
> This is all for now, see you next time~


	185. Tatsumi Rui inner struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ this week's chapter shall focus on the troubles that Tatsumi faced when tasked with the challenge of portraying a delinquent role. ^_^   
I tried my best to present the chapter in an interesting way, but I'm not sure how successful I am in the attempt.   
In this chapter, I had also included some B-Pro members cameo through a chat message with Yuuta. ^_^   
I do hope that whoever is reading this chapter enjoys this week's update as well ^_^   
Last but not least, comments and kudos are very much welcome ^_^ as they served as my main source of motivation.

The following morning, on the 2nd of November - Hoshitani Yuuta was seen arriving in school dressed in his training attire and alighting from the vehicle that belongs to the recently turned 18-years-old Kitakado Tomohisa of the infamous KitaKore idol unit. The first thing the green-eyed teen with chestnut hair did was to contact his roommate - Nayuki Toru. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Nayuki Toru, 2nd of November, 7.45am

Yuuta: Na-chan~ I've just arrived at school, did you bring the school uniform I requested? 

Nayuki: Of course I did, I'm not the one with a bad memory. I left the uniform in your locker, oh and our first period is acting today. Come find us in lesson room 2 after you are done changing your attires. I can't believe you forgot to bring an extra set of uniforms with you yesterday… what happens if I only noticed your message after I left the dorm building this morning? *Roll Eyes Emoji*

Yuuta: Thank you Na-chan~ （人´∀`*） and I sincerely apologize for the hassle caused this morning. ^^; The thing is I thought I had packed the extra uniform into my backpack, but the thing is… I had forgotten to put the uniform in… the only thing I have with me ended up being the training attire instead. ^^; 

Nayuki: Anyway, just hurry along. You can come dressed in the training attire it seems, the acting instructor decides to do a practical lesson today. So, you're in luck. 

Yuuta: Right, I’m on my way over! See you in 10 minutes!

With the message sent, Hoshitani Yuuta decides to forgo changing and made a beeline straight for lesson room 2 where their acting class would be held for today. Outside the lesson room, while the rest of the students from the class 2-MS are filing into the room after the acting instructor… the members of Stardust are still waiting outside the lesson room for their team leader. 

“So, where’s Yuuta?” Tsukigami Kaito inquires, pretending to sift around his school bag for something as he prompted the ‘mom’ of their team for a response. 

“He says he’s on the way over, will be reaching in 10 minutes.” Nayuki Toru shrugged his reply, tucking his mobile gadget into the pocket of his training pants. 

Thankfully, the class taking place first period is acting and not dance lessons… therefore there isn’t any risk of the mobile gadget tumbling out from the pocket of the training pants. Because otherwise, the students would be requested to keep their belonging into their assigned lockers during lessons. If that has been the case, Nayuki would not be able to get into contact with Hoshitani Yuuta when the teen decides to text him earlier. 

“Did that boor tell you why he was running late today?” Tengenji Kakeru prompted the cream-haired teen, while he pretends to drink from his water bottle while stalling for time. 

"Did you even need to ask?" Kuga Shuu deadpans from his position, he too was running a tad late and has just arrived outside the designated lesson room. However, he had arrived just in time to overhear the conversation taking place between his fellow teammates concerning their still absent leader. 

"Well--- duh, this is Yuuta - we are talking about. His reason for being late is either because he'd lost his way, or he'd overslept. So, which is it?" Tsukigami Kaito first replies to Tengenji's earlier inquiry before turning towards Nayuki for an answer. 

“Actually… it was neither. He was running late because he had wasted a good twenty minutes after waking up this morning trying to find his school uniform which he’d totally forgotten to bring it out of the dorm yesterday morning. I found the set of uniform he meant to bring along with him yesterday neatly folded and resting his bed late last night. And then, this morning when I had finished preparing our lunch boxes and headed back to the dorm room to get change… I receive a text from him asking me to help bring the set of uniform he’d forgotten yesterday to school with me.” Nayuki Toru sweat-dropped as he responded to the navy-haired teen inquiry. 

“...” 

Silence hung between the members of Stardust as they digested the information relayed to them by their cream-haired friend before the trio who was unaware of the reasoning behind their leader's tardiness this morning rolls their eyes spontaneously. 

"Are you guys coming in anytime soon or are you guys going to continue spacing out there in the corridor way?" The sound of a familiar voice speaking up nearby draws the attention of the four members of Stardust away from their original topic of conversation towards the direction where the voice originates from. 

“Apologies, we are coming in - Sir!” The four teens who realized it was their acting instructor that calls out for their attention hurried to respond. 

And then, the members of Stardust shared a look among themselves before they filed into the lesson room without further delay. Nayuki, on the other hand, ensures that he had dropped his late friend a message about them heading into the lesson room first before entering the room. Upon entering the lesson room where the acting class is going to take place, the four members scanned the environment for a second before heading straight to the back of the room. Rather, Nayuki and Tsukigami headed towards the back of the room while Tengenji and Kuga decide to join the area where the members of Team Hiragi was seated. 

“Got caught stalling for time, were you?” Ugawa Akira, the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi whispered to Tengenji Kakeru as the teen dropped down onto the empty spot next to him. 

“Indeed, care to help me out for a bit with my stretching routine?” Tengenji Kakeru said in response to his pink-haired beau, and then seeking the teen assistance to help him with his warm-up routine.

A few steps away from where the TenGawa couple was, Kuga Shuu and Toraishi Izumi were mirroring their actions. The only difference is that there were no signs of them engaging in any form of conversation. There wasn't even a need for Kuga to voice anything across to his childhood friend, in fact, Toraishi Izumi had approached Kuga Shuu on his own and volunteer to help the stoic member of Stardust with the warm-up exercises. 

Since the lesson room holds the minimum furniture and doesn't look much different from the standard dance studio sans the mirror that lined the entire room… the students are mostly seated on the floor of the room. The acting instructor, on the other hand, has a single chair to seat himself towards the front of the lesson room. Considering that the entrance to the lesson room was situated at the front, it's only natural for the acting instructor to notice all the coming and going of the students. Therefore, there is simply no way for Hoshitani Yuuta to slip into the lesson room without alerting the instructor of his late arrival. 

“I apologize for my tardiness, sir.” Hoshitani Yuuta greeted when he finally entered the lesson room with only five minutes to spare before the official commencement of the acting class. 

In response, the acting instructor only nodded before beckoning for Hoshitani Yuuta to join the rest of the class in the warm-up routine. Of course, the only reason why Yuuta hasn't been penalized for his late arrival is that there is still at least a five-minute gap between now and the actual time for the class to commence. If Yuuta had arrived not now, but five minutes later - the teen would have been barred from entering the lesson room. 

With the permission of the acting instructor, Hoshitani Yuuta then made his way towards the back of the lesson room where his two teammates - Nayuki Toru and Tsukigami Kaito were seated. Coincidentally enough, the TKK Boys from Team Yuzuriha has also decided to settle down at the back of the lesson room today. 

“Yo, I see you’d somehow managed to get here on time. Shall I assist you with your warm-up stretching?” Koumoto Tetsuya of the TKK Boys offered as he approached the newly arrived Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"Yes, well… I managed to hitch a ride from Tomo-kun. I caught up with the KitaKore duo at the lift lobby on the ground floor. If I had waited for Kenken to wake and drive me to school, I'll most definitely be late." Hoshitani Yuuta deadpans in response, accepting his childhood friend's offer to help him with the warm-up after noticing that Kaicchin and Na-chan are already amid their own stretching routines. 

“Oh~ so, those two are in school today?” Tsukigami Kaito remarked curiously from his position, where Nayuki was assisting him with the stretching exercise. 

"Yep! Their job is scheduled in the evening today, so they decided to attend classes for the day. After all, they do need to brush up on their attendance record to guarantee smooth graduation when the time comes." Yuuta nodded in response, while he started on his own set of a warm-up routine. 

The class kick-start at 8am on the dot, and it begins with a recap of what was covered in the last lesson. It then moves on to the actual practice session, with the students given a sample copy of an excerpted scene from a film. The students were then given some time to familiarize themselves with the scene and the lines required for the roles before they were called out to the front of the room to put up an act based on the provided script. 

The scene provided is from the film - King of Caste, and it's one of the few opening scenes involving the mysterious drug 'Slash' and its origin. So, the two delinquent groups - 'Seventh Heaven' and 'Route Seven' were conducting its' own investigation work into this mysterious drug situation. And the scene in which the students of 2-MS were supposed to put up an act is one that involves the members of the various group reporting their own findings to the leader of their group. 

An hour lesson comes and passes them by, soon the students of 2-MS were filing out from the lesson room where their acting class has been held. For Tatsumi Rui, the green-eyed blond of Team Hiragi is the one feeling dejected for a change. Usually, it’s Hoshitani Yuuta who gets his morale busted after a practical lesson with the rest of his classmates outperforming him. Today, it seems the leader of Team Hiragi was given a reality check instead. 

“Tatsumin… cheer up! It’s not the end of the world.” Ugawa Akira said, trying to cheer up his dejected team leader following the instructor remark of the blond’s performance being adequate at most. 

The act put up by their team earlier wasn’t the best, that much, the pink-haired teen agree. But considering that they were given the sample script to study for less than 20 minutes and during this time they are supposed to familiarize themselves with the roles assigned… Ugawa would like to think they had done well enough. 

"Indeed, don't use Hoshitani as the benchmark when our acting skills are put to test with an excerpt from the film - King of Caste." Sawatari Eigo added in a low tone of voice from his position to the side of his childhood friend, and then he turns towards the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta walking on his other side and said. "While on the subject, I meant no offenses to you, Hoshitani." 

"None took." Hoshitani Yuuta nodded in response, he supposed he could understand why Tatsumi Rui was having difficulty with the portrayal of the role assigned. 

Personally, Yuuta thought Tatsumi might be able to pull it off somewhat if the role assigned wasn't the leader of the 'Seventh Heaven' but the role of the Student Council Moderator played by Sekimura Mikado in the film instead. Because the leader of the 'Seventh Heaven' played by Kitakado Tomohisa in the film was someone who appears gentle on the outside but has a cruel and merciless side as well. In Yuuta's opinion, Tatsumi has gotten down the gentle part but not so much on the cruel and merciless vibe of the role. Something about the aura given off by Tatsumi's portrayal of the role just doesn't seem quite right. Then again, with only 20 minutes to get into character… most people would struggle especially when the role assigned differs too greatly from the person's original trait in their personality. 

The scene today mostly comprises of the 'Seventh Heaven' members, which means scenes that feature the KitaKore and MoonS in the film - King of Caste. Even Hoshitani Yuuta who had acted in the film under his alter persona didn't have it easy. Thankfully though, having been one of the cast in the film itself has given him a dozen of opportunities to witness the performance of his fellow teammates from B-Project and therefore when he was assigned the role played by Onzai Momotaro today during the acting class, he could somehow wing it by imitating the original version. 

Of course, the acting instructor of their class wasn’t expecting them to portray the roles in the exact same manner as what the original actors to the film performed. Originality and creativity are encouraged, and variations of the assigned roles are accepted. Yuuta’s version of the role originally played by Onzai Momotaro is the treasurer of the student council in Houou Academy who also serves as the front to the delinquent group - Seventh Heaven is an expert in hacking and thus making him the best investigator to have around. 

Anyway, Yuuta is aware he isn’t Momo… so, there’s no way he could pull off a 100% imitation of the role portrayed by the redhead of MoonS in the film. Therefore, after spending the 20 minutes assigned for them to familiarize themselves with the sample script focusing on what he could do to portray the role… Hoshitani Yuuta decided to add a dash of bubbly vibe to the character and in process, created his own version of the role. 

As for the familiarization with the script, seeing as he was part of the main cast for the film itself - albeit, not on the 'Seventh Heaven' group but the 'Route Seven'… it still didn't change the fact that he had the entire script fully backlogged into his memory bank already. So, while the rest of the class has to juggle between the memorization of the script and to familiarize themselves with the roles assigned… Yuuta only had to work on the task of role portrayal. Therefore, when it comes down to the script, he only needs to scan it through once and he was ready for the class presentation. 

"I know… and I wasn't using Yuuta-kun as the benchmark. Having watched the entire film from the beginning to the end a few weeks back - I believed we all could see that Yuuta-Kun's portrayal of the role isn't the same as how Onzai Momotaro portrayed the character. The thing is despite having added a dash of his own bubbly character to the role, his performance was acknowledged and praised by the instructor. Whereas my portrayal of the role isn't anywhere near acceptable and is only bordering on the line of adequate according to the instructor's comment. What I don't understand is where did I go wrong in my portrayal of the character?!" Tatsumi Rui said, a frown marring his features while he tried to keep himself from sounding too upset by the instructor's comment about his earlier performance. 

While Tatsumi Rui was sharing his issues with his group of friends, Hoshitani Yuuta was running his mind through the impressions he had garnered from watching the leader of Team Hiragi performed earlier in class as well as the original version he had witnessed from Kitakado Tomohisa during the time B-Project were filming the movie. After some time, Hoshitani Yuuta shifted his eyes towards the figure of Tatsumi Rui and started addressing the teen in a slow but deliberate manner. 

"Tat-chan… pardon me for saying this, but would you like my honest opinion on your portrayal of the role?" The green-eyed leader of Stardust spoke up then, deciding to ease the topic by asking if the leader of Team Hiragi would like to know his opinions before anything else. After all, Yuuta has no wish about coming across his fellow classmates with the impression of being arrogant. 

Tatsumi Rui blinked, thrown-off by the remark from the leader of Stardust. For a while, he hesitated but later strengthen his resolve and nodded towards Hoshitani Yuuta. “Yes, I would appreciate your honest opinion on my performance earlier.”

"Okay… so what happened was - for the role I was assigned, in the character description - it only mentioned that the character is very knowledgeable about machines and hacking. That and the character has only a few friends and is a good investigator. The entire description doesn't cover anything precise about the role's personality and characteristics. As such, my decision to portray the role of a knowledgeable individual with excellent hacking skills and bubbly personality works. However, for the role you got assigned with - the leader of the 'Seventh Heaven' was said to have a disposition of being gentle, but also was known to behave cruelly and mercilessly at times. Albeit, in the earlier scene only gentleness needs to be shown… but the thing is the way you portray the gentleness in the character is too genuine." Yuuta responded, he first explained the reason why his character portrayal was accepted by the instructor despite its' vast difference as compared to the original version. Only after he explained the reason behind the instructor's praising of his variation of the role assigned to him, did he finally get down to the task of providing his opinion on Tatsumi's performance earlier in class. 

“Huh? Too genuine? What do you mean by saying that the gentleness being too genuine?” Tatsumi Rui blinked, feeling quite baffled by the comments from Yuuta. 

"Right… think about this, for someone who can display exceptional cruelty and behave mercilessly towards people who tested his patience. Is someone like this really capable of being gentle to anyone in a genuine sense?" Yuuta said in response, prompting his fellow friends who are paying attention to his words into thought by giving them something to ponder over. 

"Oh… so what you're saying is that the gentleness displayed by the character is only a facade to keep the cruelty and merciless streak hid from outsiders?" Tatsumi Rui eventually commented in response after spending some time to think over the question put forth by Hoshitani Yuuta. 

"I wouldn't say I know what was going through Tomo-Kun's mind when he acted that part in the film, but I reckon that would be one good way of looking at it. To pull off a convincing act of a designated role in a film, sometimes you have to submerge yourself fully into the character to give it a more convincing vibe. Even if the role assigned doesn't come with full background information, sometimes you'll have to build up the character yourself by creating the background of the role assigned. Think about what may have occurred to result in such contrast in a person's character, and put yourself in the shoes of the assigned role. All of this preparation work would help you get into the character, swiftly and efficiently. Although, you have to be aware of when to pull yourself out from the character's mindset. Else, it might end up biting you in the arse." Yuuta responded, sweat-dropping as he said the last bit. 

Yuuta's words must have struck a chord in Tatsumi Rui, for the green-eyed blond ended up stuck in a melancholy mood for the rest of the day. The immediate hour that follows the acting class for the class 2-MS is one that split the class into various groups, in a short - vocal training session. Due to the students having different vocal standards, not everybody was put together under the instructions of the same vocal trainer. 

For instance, Hoshitani Yuuta was placed into the advanced vocal class with the KitaKore and the Killer King under the instructions of Hideaki, who was working freelance for the Ayanagi Academy as well as the Daikoku siblings. Since Hideaki remains adamant in his decision to not take in additional students who aren't part of the B-Project, the Stardust was assigned to a separate vocal trainer brought into the academy by the Daikoku siblings. And since the TKK Boys from Team Yuzuriha is also part of the Daikoku Production, albeit only with the trainee status - they were placed together in the same vocal class with the members of the Stardust sans Hoshitani Yuuta. 

Of course, outside of the remaining members of Stardust and the TKK Boys - the vocal instructor has also taken on the members of the trainee group 'MatteR' who are in the first-years of the Ayanagi Academy as students. To the remaining of the school population, the vocal class which comprises of the above-mentioned members were dubbed the Intermediate vocal class. Recently, this intermediate class has expanded to fit in another two individuals - Inumine Seishiro and Ageha Riku, due to the trainee contract they have committed themselves to with the Daikoku Productions. 

The remaining students of the class 2-MS, on the other hand, were placed under the regular vocal training class with a trainer that is employed into full-time service with the Ayanagi Academy. Therefore, Hoshitani Yuuta had no way of knowing the full effects of his words directed towards Tatsumi Rui has been. And since Yuuta and his navy-haired teammate - Tsukigami Kaito has been excused from the afternoon classes after the lunch hour for a filming job that starred Tsukigami as one of the main cast, and Yuuta as one of the minor role… it goes without saying that the green-eyed leader of Stardust has absolutely no clue about what the blond member of Team Hiragi had done in his absence from school. 

Henceforth, Hoshitani Yuuta was genuinely surprised to receive a series of text messages from his teammates from B-Project who are involved in the GC created solely for the use of gossips related to the Ayanagi affairs following the end of his filming job, that very day. Before the creation of this GC, they tend to chat on the GC of B-Pro but due to multiple protests attempts from Onzai Momotaro… Yuuta eventually created a new GC that contains only the members of B-Pro that are studying in the renowned Ayanagi Academy so to avoid disturbing the others who might have absolutely no interest or any clues about what on earth they were talking about in the GC. 

Of course, this GC also included the one and only individual - Osari Hikaru, who isn’t a student from the academy after the green-haired member of MoonS expressed great interest in reading about the various gossip circulating in the rumor mill of the Ayanagi Academy. 

Group-chat of the Ayanagi Gossips [Yuuta, KitaKore, Killer King, Hikarun] - 2nd of November 2018, 7pm

Tomo-kun: @Yuuta, care to enlighten me what did you tell that green-eyed blond friend of yours about my role in the film - King of Caste? (? ・・)σ

Ryu-chan: Yes! What did you say to the leader of Team Hiragi that ended up with us being ambushed during lunch in the school cafeteria! @Yuuta (ꉺ⍸ꉺ)

Yuuta: O_O||| Ambushed?! What do you mean by Tat-chan ambushed you guys in the cafeteria? 

Akane-chan: XD [Attached 021118 Cafeteria Ambush. Jpg] - I believed they are referring to this particular scene. ^_^ v

Ryu-chan: =_=; Yes… that's what I was referring to, but where were you then? How the hell did you manage to get a photo of that scene?! @Akane

Tomo-kun: @Akane, nice angle for the photo. @Yuuta, Tatsumi-kun cuts through the horde of fan-girls crowding us in the school cafeteria during lunch break today to approach me and ask me about my role in the film - King of Caste. Rather, he pointedly asks me how do I go about the character portrayal of my role as the leader to the 'Seventh Heaven' group in the film. So, what on earth did you tell him about that?! *Frowning Emoji*

Yuuta: Oh… okay, during our acting lesson this morning - we have been given an excerpted scene from the film - King of Caste to study and later perform in class. At the end of the scene, the instructor would give constructive feedback and comments on our skill in role portrayal. So, anyway - Tat-chan was assigned with the role you played in the film. At the end of our group's performance… the instructor feedback to Tat-chan that his performance of the assigned role is adequate and he wasn't quite satisfied with the comment given. 

PS: We were only given 20 minutes to study the sample script + familiarize ourselves with the roles assigned. 

Tomo-kun: Okay, so he wasn't satisfied with the instructor's comment about his character portrayal skill of the role… but what exactly brought on his intention to approach me during lunch? 

Yuuta: I might have given him my honest opinion about how the aura of his vibe during the class performance seems off? I told him that he got the gentle part of the personality down for the role, but not so much on the cruel and merciless vibe hidden underneath all that gentle facade. I don’t know if that was the main reason to drive him into action but it might jolly well be it? ^^; 

Tomo-kun: … I see.

Ryu-chan: LMAO~ No wonder he was asking what Tomo was thinking when he was assigned with that role before the actual filming began for the film. XD After all, Tomo is also known to be gentle… but Tomo pulled it off in the film, whereas you basically told Tatsumi that his portrayal of the role was completely off the mark… XD 

PS: Tomo's reaction to that moment was completely priceless. I wish I could have snapped a picture of it, but Tomo refuses to let me take a picture then. *Pouting Emoji* 

Tomo-kun: (, Ծ_ლ) Ryuji… honestly, you are not going to let me live it down, are you? 

Ryu-chan: Nope! XD 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Right… so did you answer his question in the end? @Tomo-kun

Akane: Sorry for the late response, I was distracted. Anyway, I got the picture because I happen to be at the perfect spot for sneaking in a snapshot before either of you realized XD 

Ryu-chan: @Yuuta, nope! Tomo didn’t give him any advice then, in fact, I believe Tomo plastered on a straight face and commented cryptically about how he wasn’t a docile lamb and that he wasn’t as harmless as he appears to be. Although, I’m not sure if Tatsumi has caught on to the hidden meaning behind Tomo’s words though. ^^; 

Yuuta: I see… it’s fine. I’ll speak to him later… 

Hikaru: Pardon me for butting in, but it seems to me that he needs some OJT. Either than, or one of you just tell him straight in the face about what was going through your mind when you get into the character while filming the movie. :P 

Tomo-kun: Are you telling me that I should share with a junior about how much I value Ryuji that I would gut anyone that tries to harm Ryuji in any sense? That, and the ultimate stimulating factor behind how I managed to get the cruel and merciless vibe behind my performance in the King of Caste film was that I was thinking up the number of ways I could gut that reporter that caused Ryuji's memory loss situation about 2 years back?! =_=

Yuuta: … ^^; Okay, so the point is to channel the inner darkness for the role. Although, I’m not so sure if Tat-chan has any darkness lurking in him that he could channel to act the role. 

Hikaru: Well… it's either that or you have to provide him with some stimulation exercise by coming up with a hypothetical situation - spurning him to take on a merciless/cruel mindset when something happens. ┐( ˘_˘)┌

Yuuta: I'll think about it… I've got to go now. ^_^ 

While Hoshitani Yuuta was preoccupied with the task of responding to the conversation taking place in the GC of the Ayanagi Gossip Mill on his Line App, Tsukigami Kaito who was also involved in the same filming job was speaking to Uozumi Asaki, a friend of his elder sibling and also part of the coaching team that helps train the students of 2-MS earlier on this year for the S&L performance in August. 

“Kaito, do you have a minute to spare?” Uozumi Asaki calls out to the navy-haired teen, once the director declared a good take for the scene they were involved in filming minutes ago. 

“...Sure.” Tsukigami Kaito nodded slowly in response, inwardly wondering what does the man have to speak to him about. Was there something inadequate in his earlier performance? But the director seems to find no issues with his expression in the earlier take, so it can’t possibly be about their interaction from the earlier scene - right? 

“There’s no need for you to be so jumpy and shifty around me, I’m not your trainer at present. So if the director has got nothing to say in regards to your earlier performance, who am I to criticize about the issue?” Uozumi Asaki rolls his eyes momentarily as he commented, his tone flat and disinterested. 

“Oh… okay, so, what is it that you wish to speak to me about then?” Tsukigami Kaito blinked in bewilderment as he approached the older man. 

“... Actually, I’m entrusted with the task of gifting you a present from that frivolous brother of yours. I was half-tempted to include it together in that parcel delivered to the dorm on Halloween… but because Haru insisted on not putting it into the same package. So, I had no choice but to wrap and package it separately. So, here - a little advance, but Happy Birthday.” Uozumi Asaki sighed aloud, cursing inwardly at his troublesome friend as he handed out a small package over to the navy-haired teen of Stardust. 

“Oh… erm, right - thank you.” Tsukigami Kaito sweat-dropped as he reached out to collect the small wrapped box from the more experienced actor, who ironically, was playing the role of his on-screen father during today’s filming job.

"You're welcome." Uozumi Asaki nodded, before bidding farewell to the younger Tsukigami as he headed back towards the producer of the filming set and seek clarifications on the details for the next scene. 

While Uozumi Asaki and the rest of the main cast still have some scenes left to film, Tsukigami Kaito and Hoshitani Yuuta are done with their part of the filming job for today. The two of them are, after all, a minor character in the mini-drama series currently filming in progress. While Tsukigami Kaito was selected for the role of a secondary cast in the production - playing the prodigious son of Uozumi Asaki who's in middle school in the film… Hoshitani Yuuta's role is the hyperactive classmate of Tsukigami Kaito in school. 

Unlike Tsukigami Kaito, the role of the hyperactive classmate wasn't subjected to any audition round before the official casting. In fact, Hoshitani Yuuta got the role without any challenge because his name was recommended by the assistant producer for the show. That and Uozumi Asaki as the main actor of the mini-drama series has given his approval of the recommendation put forth by the assistant producer. As such, when Tsukigami Kaito received the audition information - Yuuta got a call from the designated manager of Stardust - Mogami Saiko about the job instead. 

“Yuuta, sorry to keep you waiting. I’m done for the day.” Tsukigami Kaito said as he approached his team leader, following the end of his brief conversation with Uozumi Asaki after their filming for the earlier scene was completed. 

“You’re done already? And what did Uozumi-san wanted from you?” Yuuta prompted, glancing up at his approaching friend after shifting his attention away from the screen of his mobile gadget. 

“Nothing much, he’s just playing courier for my brother. And yes, I’m good to go for the day. That father-son interaction scene is over and done with.” Tsukigami Kaito nodded in response to his curious friend. 

"Okay… shall we get dinner on our way back to the dorm? Oh, and do remind me to pass you the gift I had gotten you for your birthday later tonight or tomorrow morning before I left the dorm for my breakfast date with Itsuki. Speaking of, we are still going ahead for a team-lunch session tomorrow afternoon after our performance - right?" Yuuta then said the sight of his approaching friend reminded him of the fact that Kaicchin's birthday is on this coming Sunday. 

However, his team - the Stardust is going to celebrate the navy-haired teen birthday tomorrow during lunch in advance because he wouldn't be available for a celebration of his friend's birthday on the actual day itself due to multiple prearranged commitments. 

"Of course... but please tell me you didn't decide to get me another set of cosmetics for my birthday present, this year. Not that I have anything against the idea of receiving cosmetic set, it's just there hasn't been a lot of occasions that require the use of the cosmetics and thus I do not need a new set of cosmetics at present." Tsukigami Kaito nodded easily in response, the notion of his friends celebrating his birthday in advance didn't bug him at all. If anything, it would also solve the problem of his parents' insistence for him to celebrate his birthday at home this year. 

Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped, before responding to the question of his navy-haired friend with a shake of his head. “Eh…? No, I assured you I didn’t get you a new set of cosmetics this year. Coming back to the topic at hand, it’s already 7pm… I doubt we would get back to the dorm in time for dinner - so, should we grab something to eat along the way?”

"Hmm… oh, eating out is fine by me. But perhaps you would like to check with Na-chan first? After all, neither of us mention dining out before we left school. So, for all intent and purposes - Na-chan could have already saved us some food for dinner upon our return to the dorm." Tsukigami Kaito mused aloud in response. 

“Right… I surmised it’s best to check then.” Yuuta murmured in response, as he pulled his mobile gadget out once again. This time, it was to send a message over to his teammates of Stardust. 

Group-chat of Team Ootori [Yuuta, Na-chan, Kaicchin, Kerukeru, Shuu-chan] - 2nd November 2018, 7.15pm

Yuuta: @Na-chan, Kaicchin, and I are just done with our filming job for today. Seeing as it's already dinner time, we would like to check if there's a need for us to settle dinner by ourselves? 

Na-chan: @Yuuta, pardon the delay in response. I was amid the shower when your message came in… I hope the message managed to get to you in time, anyway, there’s no need for you two to get dinner outside. I have it covered, I have set aside a portion of the dinner prepared earlier this evening - and I’m certain the portions saved would be enough to feed two growing teens. ^_^ 

PS: I had also labeled the food trays with your respective names before leaving the kitchen/dining hall. So, our senpais should know not to touch the trays of food when they waltz in to collect their own share of dinner. :P 

Yuuta: Noted, and by senpais - I’m assuming that you’re referring to Shiki-chan and his fellow friends from the council? 

Na-chan: Partly, but recently the senpais from the composition department has been taking their dinner at a later time too. I wonder why that is though… *Thinking face Emoji*

Kerukeru: Ah… likely because they’d spend too much time on the brainstorming session for their graduation project. 

PS: [Attached 021118 Demo track. Mp3] - @Yuuta, Honjo-senpai forward me this music clip earlier today. Says it's' for his graduation project, he's asking if you and @Kuga have any idea about how the lyrics should go for this piece of music. 

PPS: @Nayuki, @Kaito-chan… I'm not sure if you guys have received the news yet, but just in case you haven't heard anything yet… Honjo-senpai says that the two of you would be assisting Fujiwara-senpai with his graduation project together with Tatsumi and Sawatari. So, the two of you need not trouble yourself with the composition of the lyrics for this new music piece that Honjo-senpai is currently composing in progress. 

Yuuta: O_O @Kerukeru, why did Honjo-senpai send you the music clip file? I thought I’m usually the one he forward the music clip to? 

Kerukeru: He did… he emailed you first but has yet to receive a reply from you. Considering that this new composition work is for his graduation project, there's a set deadline and composition takes time to complete. Hence, he would like to receive a response A.S.A.P but since you didn't reply to his email probably because you haven't had the time to check… he decides to forward me the clip so I could cue you into action. At least, that's the idea I reckon. ┐( ˘_˘)┌

Kuga: I have no issues with the music itself, but I'm afraid there isn't much I could contribute to the lyrics composition. I'm not Yuuta, lyrics don't come to me that easily. =_=

Kerukeru: LMAO~ same here! Outside of the song ‘Angel Lost’ and ‘Quintet~Quintet~’ - I didn’t do much for the composition of the lyrics. Even the lyrics for the song ‘Tenka no Hana’ wasn’t 100% my contribution… 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Honestly though, I doubt I did much work in lyrics composition too… I mean, outside of the Quintet song obviously… the most I did was to give Honjo-senpai a rough idea on what we would like for our new song and leave the composition pretty much to him to decide upon. 

Kerukeru: I believe that's what he's asking for this time around too. Mostly because our songs in the past are always performed together, this time around we are going to be performing without Kaito-chan and Nayuki. So, I think Honjo-senpai is facing a slight dilemma of the type of image to project… ┐( ˘_˘)┌

Yuuta: I see… well, I’ll listen to it later tonight and give him a reply in 2-3 days. 

Hoshitani Yuuta and TsukigamiKaito didn't linger outside for too long since they've gotten the confirmation response from Nayuki about their dinner waiting for them back at the dorm… the duo didn't waste any time set off for the nearest train station to make their way back to the school dormitory. Coincidentally enough, they arrived back at the dormitory dining hall at the same time as the members of the Kao Council. 

“It’s rare to see you two in here at this timing, did the two of you just got back from a job?” It was Irinatsu Masashi that greeted the two teens of Stardust, and in process, breaking the awkward moment of silence. 

To say the moment the members of the Kao Council crossed paths with Tsukigami Kaito and Hoshitani Yuuta outside the dining hall is filled with awkward silence is right. Mostly because the conversation going on between the members of the Kao Council suddenly came to an abrupt stop when the figures of Hoshitani Yuuta and Tsukigami Kaito came into sighting range. 

“...” 

“...” 

The two groups spend about an entire minute in silence before Irinatsu Masashi finally regather his wits together to greet the duo of Stardust with a cheerful voice. And then, the chestnut-haired teen nodded in response. 

“Yep, we just got back from our filming job in Shinjuku.” 

"Ah… I see I apologize for the earlier awkwardness in the hallway. But I think you know how uncomfortable Kasuga-chan tends to behave around you." Irinatsu sweated inwardly for a bit as he struggled to find a reason to explain away the earlier awkward encounter outside the dining hall when the two groups entered the dining area of the dormitory. 

Eventually, the ash-blond member of the Kao Council decides to use his pink-haired roommate state of discomfit whenever crossing paths with the OtoHoshi couple as the perfect excuse to away the abrupt halt to an ongoing conversation between the members of the Kao Council outside the dormitory dining hall. Thankfully though, it seems that the excuse Irinatsu decided to throw out to the duo of Stardust have held - for neither of them had expressed any signs of skepticism at his words. 

"... Yeah, I know. Hence I've been trying my best to avoid coming into the Kao Council building on my part as well." Hoshitani Yuuta nodded back in response, while he had hoped that the pink-haired senior would get over the awkwardness of being around him with time. Now though, it seems rather unlikely… if the memory of the senior chancing upon Itsuki and him in a lovey-dovey scenario didn't scar the senior too much. The memory of being subjected to an episode of Itsuki masturbating in the washroom would have permanently scarred the pink-haired senior into feeling uncomfortable just from the idea of being around him. 

Not wishing to prolong the discomfit on Kasugano’s part, Yuuta made it a point to seat himself and his navy-haired friend further away from the table where the members of the Kao Council sat down for dinner in the dining hall of the school dormitory.

“Phew~ that was close.” Shiki heaved a sigh of relief once Hoshitani Yuuta and Tsukigami Kaito are completely out of earshot. 

“Yes, that was close indeed. Perhaps we should avoid speaking about the topic of the new Kao Council outside of the meeting room. After all, until the school board is sold on that brilliant idea of Shiki… we should keep things under wraps.” Chiaki Takafumi commented then. 

“Agreed… and I’ve never thought Kasuga-chan’s situation of being mentally scarred by the OtoHoshi couple would save our butt before today. Regardless, thanks Kasuga-chan!” Irinatsu Masashi grinned at his friend and roommate in response, before he headed towards the food collection point to collect his portion of the dinner catered to them by the main kitchen of the dormitory. 

"I assured you, it only helps because I was the one speaking and fell silent upon the first sight of Hoshitani Yuuta. Considering it wasn't any secret that I have trouble meeting eyes with the infamous OtoHoshi couple, it's only natural that the conversation came to a halt outside the dining hall." Kasugano Shion deadpans in response, rolling his eyes at his friend's remark. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took 3 days to write this chapter ^^, and I hope the lot of you who are still following this fic finds this chapter acceptable. 
> 
> In this chapter, the first part comprises the difficulty Tatsumi encountered in trying to act the role of a delinquent. And then, in the second part of this chapter, I've inserted cameo scenes of Uozumi Asaki, and some members of the B-Pro through the GC conversation. The final part of the chapter, I'd allowed the S3 KaoKai to made an appearance ^_^ 
> 
> The next chapter is likely to comprise of the events of Saturday, 3rd Nov 18… depending on how it unfolds, I might include some Tsukigami siblings interaction scene. ^^;


	186. OtoHoshi Breakfast Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this week's chapter isn't that focused on driving the story towards the ultimate ending which I desired for my version of the S3 timeline. Instead, it's a chapter of fluff between our lovely couples from the story. ^_^ 
> 
> Part 1 of the chapter is full of OtoHoshi  
Part 2 have been given to TenGawa  
Part 3, we have the unofficial ToraTsumugi getting the limelight. XD Unofficial, because they don't believe themselves to be dating just yet :P

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 3rd Nov 18, 7am

Itsuki: ㇏( ෆั ⌣ ෆั )ﾉցօօժ ʍօɾղíղց <333 Yuu-chan, when/where shall we meet up for breakfast today? 

Yuu-chan: Good morning, Itsuki <333 Glad to see that you’re in high spirits this morning ^_^ We should meet somewhere near the Ayanagi Academy for breakfast. You are bringing lunch to Shiki-chan, aren’t you? 

Itsuki: Yep ^_^ Shall we meet at Gusto still? I quite enjoy their breakfast menu, I find. ^^

Yuu-chan: Gusto will work ^_^ And before I forgot, do be reminded to bring along the birthday gift of Kaicchin. I can’t believe I left it over at your place ^^; 

Itsuki: LOL~ yes, well… I seem to recall you being a little too distracted that day after the shopping trip. And considering, that’s the only shopping bag you have on you that day… I’m not surprised that you’d missed it while leaving my place. XD 

Yuu-chan: (ﾉ∀`♥ ) Right… and who do I have to blame for my distracted state of mind that day? 

Itsuki: Alright, fine… guilty as charged, it’s my fault that you got way too distracted to remember you have more than just your backpack with you that day… ( *≧∀≦* )

Yuu-chan: As long as we are clear on that. (꒡ꜙ꒡) Either way, I ought to get ready for the day ahead. See you later in Gusto! ^_^ 

PS: Aka-senpai is moving into his rental apartment today, right? I know you’re helping him with the move, but perhaps you should bring something else other than orange juices from the convenience mart to the mini-housewarming party Yuzu-senpai was talking about holding in celebration of Aka-senpai’s independence from his parents. 

Itsuki: Duly noted, I think I still have some cheese-sticks left from the bento preparation yesterday morning. I probably could air-fry them and brought it over to Aka-chan's new abode later in the afternoon. Right, I'd better finish getting lunch ready for Shiki-chan. See you later at Gusto for breakfast, I'll try to be on time but do bear with me for any delay if it does happen. <333 ^_^

Yuu-chan: Lol~ Right… knowing Shiki-chan, the delay in your arrival to our breakfast date just might occur XD See ya~ <333 (⋆ˆ ³ ˆ)♥

Itsuki: (⋆ˆ ³ ˆ)♥

Following the end of the routine morning private message exchange with his beloved beau, Ootori Itsuki went on with the task of getting lunch ready for Shiki Toma - the eldest pseudo-child he had sort of ended up adopting shortly before his graduation from the Ayanagi Academy. Originally, the supplying of lunch to the auburn-haired member elected into the Kao Council begins with the notion of Ootori’s intention to brush up his skills in the culinary department; so he could eventually cook for his beloved partner in life on an eventuality. 

But then, as time progresses - it became apparent that Shiki Toma is basically a disaster child in life… because the teen is so messed up that Ootori has doubts about the teen's basic survival skills when left unattended. Henceforth, what begins as a guinea pig for his culinary skills practice ended up as a long-term arrangement. Before he knew it, Shiki Toma has ended up as the first adopted kid in his relationship with his beloved Yuu-chan. And then, a few months ago - his beau somehow adopted another teen into their little pseudo-family. 

Thus now, the 18-year-old Ootori Itsuki could only meet up with his beau on Saturday if they are looking for some private time together because his Sunday schedule is now fully booked up between the regular brunch session with the members of their little pseudo-family and then a family dinner at his family home in Shinozaki, Edogawa ward of Tokyo with his parents. Still, due to his beloved Yuu-chan's hectic schedule of juggling the job commitments of two different idol units… arranging a date on a Saturday could be a tad challenging and hence they ended up meeting up for breakfast on Saturdays only once in a while. The rest of the time, they make do with squeezing in some private time on Sundays in between the hours after the pseudo-family brunch session and his family dinner with his parents. 

The 18-year-old purplish-white haired young man was amid the task of wrapping up the bento wrap cloth of Shiki's lunchbox when his mobile gadget sounded with a chime indicating an incoming text message. Raising an eyebrow momentarily in response, Ootori Itsuki wondered who would be buzzing him at this early in time. It couldn't have been his fraternal twin sibling, because Hiragi Tsubasa was back in the US and considering the time difference between the two regions - there's a 95% chance that his brother is still asleep. 

And it couldn’t have been his French-born friend either, because Yuzuriha Christian Lion has a habit of staying up the night on Friday to keep in contact with his relatives in France. Therefore, the French-born is likely not quite awake and likely wouldn’t wake before 10am on a weekend morning when there’s no school in session. As for his beloved beau, it isn’t likely either since the teen is probably getting ready for their impending breakfast date or is already on the way out to the venue of their breakfast date by now. 

Thinking that whoever it is that decides to message in at this time, Ootori Itsuki decides to check on the message only after he was done packing lunch for Shiki Toma. There isn't a need to pack lunch for himself nor Ageha-chan today since he would be coming back home after his driving class following the end of his breakfast date with his beloved beau. As for Ageha-chan, the teen isn't attending school today and thus would be taking his meals in the dormitory as per the norm. 

Group-chat of Toho Musical Dept Class [Sendoh twins, Yuzu-chan, Itsuki & 10 others] - 3rd Nov 18, 7.30am

S_Megumi: Sorry to disturb so early this morning, but my Google calendar has malfunctioned. So, I would like to clarify if there is going to be a discussion meeting about the coursework assignment this afternoon. ^^;

PS: I would ask Akemi, but he doesn’t have a habit of noting down things and relied on me to do the job =_=;

Itsuki: Good morning, Megumi-san. Nope, there's no discussion meeting scheduled for today. We would meet up for the discussion in school on Monday instead. Yuzu-chan and I had a prearranged appointment for this afternoon. 

S_Megumi: Noted with thanks. 

PS: For the coursework research, aside from watching the Vampire Knight Musical Show over the weekend - should we look into the original manga series too? 

Itsuki: If you're really keen on looking into the original manga series. Feel free to do so … but I don't think you would be able to finish the entire series over the weekends. ^^; There are quite a few volumes for the series, I didn't continue beyond Vol. 14 myself. ^^; Alternatively, you can consider sitting through the anime series instead. Each season comprises 12 episodes, and it's short enough that you can easily finish watching them over 2-3 days.

S_Megumi: Noted, I will look into the idea. Have a nice weekend ahead. 

Ootori isn't too surprised to find that nobody aside from him is active in the GC created only days before, after all, knowing what most people tend to do on weekends… they likely would only wake in another hour or two. Of course, in the case of his French-born friend - the guy probably wouldn't be awake before 10am comes around since it's a weekend. With a shake of his head, Ootori Itsuki left his mobile gadget atop his dining table with the neatly wrapped bento box that is meant for Shiki Toma and headed off towards his bedroom to get ready for the day ahead. He was, previously, still dressed in his pajamas set which is unfit for an outing trip. 

In the meantime, over at the dormitory building of the Ayanagi Academy… Hoshitani Yuuta was doing a final check on his belongings before leaving the dorm room. This time, the green-eyed teen makes sure to create a check-list for the items to be packed into his backpack for his overnight stay at the Thrive apartment. The last thing he needs was for him to forget packing anything he might need, the following morning. The earlier experience of having forgotten to bring the clean set of uniform along with him to the Thrive apartment simply because he recalled putting it out, but not actually packing it into his backpack is frustrating enough. A repeated occurrence of such incidents is not needed. 

"Okay, I think I have everything I need in here today. Thanks for going through the checklist of the items with me this morning, Na-chan. I hope I didn't take up too much of your time." Yuuta said, turning towards his cream-haired roommate with a smile of gratitude after repacking the items listed on the checklist into his backpack. 

”Nah… don’t worry, going through the item checklist with you isn’t as time-consuming as you think it is. Besides, I’m not the one in a rush for time this morning. I’ll see you later at the event venue, please do go ahead and enjoy your breakfast date with Ootori-senpai. Just don’t forget to collect the birthday gift you’d gotten for Tsukigami-kun from Ootori-senpai, this time.” Nayuki Toru shakes his head in response, before adding the last bit wryly. 

"..." Upon the words of his roommate, Hoshitani Yuuta couldn't help but sweat-dropped in response. He was reminded of the mild panic moment the night before when he realized he couldn't find the birthday gift he had gotten his navy-haired teammate, a few weeks ago during one of his shopping trip in town. Yuuta had searched high and low in the dorm room, literally tearing the room apart in its process only for Nayuki Toru to assist him in the task of jogging through his memory. Eventually, after tracing back the day's event - it was discovered that he had unintentionally left the gift behind in the apartment unit of his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki when he visited right after his shopping trip in town. 

Nodding wordlessly at the cream-haired teen, Hoshitani Yuuta waved goodbye at his friend as he stepped out of the dorm room with his backpack and headed for the exit of the dormitory building. The teen has a back-to-back schedule arrangement for today, first, he had a breakfast date with his boyfriend. Following the breakfast date, he would need to meet up with the rest of his teammates from Stardust at a local community hall for a community event that the school has lined up for the Stardust to attend as part of the marketing campaign. 

After the event, Yuuta and his fellow teammates from Stardust would be taking lunch together as a team while celebrating the birthday of Tsukigami Kaito in advance over a meal. The celebration would be kept to a small group for this year, and instead of Na-chan baking the birthday cake - they will be getting a ready-made cake from the cafe they would be patronizing this afternoon for the advance celebration. 

Later on in the evening, Yuuta would need to leave for a meeting at Daikoku Productions building for some B-Pro/Thrive related activities. Since he had no idea what the meeting will entail and how long it would run, Yuuta figured that it might be best for him to simply spend the night over at the apartment of Thrive. 

By the time Ootori Itsuki arrived at the designated point of his breakfast date with his beau, Hoshitani Yuuta was already seated in the Gusto family restaurant. Of course, the chosen seat is situated in one of the corner seating areas of the restaurant. Having dated Ootori Itsuki for the past year, Hoshitani Yuuta has long gotten it drilled into his mind about his boyfriend's preference for corner seats when they were to dine out. 

“Good morning, Yuu-chan~ Have you been waiting long?” Ootori greeted Yuuta with a bright demeanor, obviously very happy to see the green-eyed leader of Stardust. If it weren’t for the fact that they were currently in public, the purplish-white haired young man would have greeted his beau with a kiss before sitting down. 

Unfortunately, though, they are in public at present, and due to the no PDA agreement they were subjected to as a condition for them to date one another… kissing in public is a big 'No'. Still, Ootori Itsuki isn't one to give up on the idea of getting chummy with his beloved beau even when the circumstances are against him. 

Thus, instead of taking up the empty seat right opposite his adorable boyfriend at the other end of the table chosen by the 17-year-old Hoshitani Yuuta… Ootori Itsuki decided to slide into the empty seat next to the teen on the dining bench instead. This way, they could still get to touch one another discreetly below the table and kept their touchy-feely moments hidden from the general public. 

"Good morning, and nope. I didn't wait for long, having just arrived about ten minutes ago." Hoshitani Yuuta smiles happily back at Ootori in response, and when the purplish-white haired young man opts to take the seat next to him instead of opposite him… Yuuta wasn't even surprised by the young man's choice. 

Although both of them are pretty much regular patrons for the Gusto family restaurant by this point in time, and thus already had quite a clear idea on the type of breakfast menu the restaurant has to offer… they still made it a habit to at least scanned through the menu before placing the orders. Who knows, there might have been a revision of the menu items during the time they didn’t patron(?) Therefore, as soon as Ootori Itsuki had settled down in the chosen seat at the table of their choice - Hoshitani Yuuta promptly handed the man a copy of the menu that was lying atop the table. 

"Thank you, have you ordered for yourself yet?" Ootori accepted the offered menu while he inquires about his cheerful boyfriend in return.

"You're welcome, and no. I have yet to place my breakfast order with the waitress, I was kind of preoccupied over the last five minutes." The chestnut-haired, green-eyed teen of Stardust shakes his head in response; a playful smile tugging on his lips while his eyes scanned the surrounding. 

Although, Yuuta had to admit he wasn't quite expecting a breakfast crowd in the restaurant when he arrived about five minutes ago… but the truth is, there is indeed a crowd of patrons in Gusto this morning. Even now, the restaurant is still crowded but thankfully, the table where he picked out his preferred choice of the seating area is still pretty much left empty. The rest of the restaurant wasn't though, but thankfully there haven't been any more individuals approaching him with requests of autographs or photos after the first five minutes of his arrival. Of course, Yuuta supposed that this might have been a direct result of how he had mentioned an upcoming community event in the Akihabara district which the entire team of Stardust would be attending in a few hours. 

"...Ah, the woes of an active idol. I see… so, how many autographs did you gave out before my arrival?" Ootori Itsuki blinked, stumped for a second before the realization dawns in on him and he chortled briefly before commenting. 

“Not much, about 4-5 autographs and maybe a dozen photos request from the kids in the neighborhood? Honestly, I think Na-chan would get more photos requests if he happens to be here… after all, he’s the one with kiddos as fans.” Yuuta responded in a bemused tone of voice, inwardly thankful that the fans of Stardust are more docile as opposed to the fans of Thrive and B-Project, in hindsight. 

In response to Yuuta’s bemused comment about Nayuki’s fans being kids, Ootori Itsuki couldn’t help but lifted the corner of his lips into a smile. Seeing as he had chanced upon such scenes taking place in the local supermarket before, Ootori is equally amused by the remark coming from his beau. “I see… okay, I believe I know what I would like for breakfast today. Have you decided on what you would like to eat, this morning?” 

“Oh, about that…I’m in the mood for the French-Toast set.” Hoshitani Yuuta shrugged, as he informed his boyfriend about his preferred choice of breakfast for this morning. 

“Hmm…I’ll get the pancakes set then…” Ootori made a humming sound under his breath as he studied the menu for another few seconds before making up his mind about which breakfast set to order for himself. 

With the breakfast orders determined, Ootori Itsuki proceeds to reach for the signaling bell button installed at the side of each table. A few minutes after the button was pressed, a waitress arrived at their table to take their orders and to collect the menus from them.

“Right, I know what you’re waiting for. And no, I didn’t forget - here you go, the gift you’d gotten Tsukigami-kun for his birthday.” After the waitress left with their placed orders, Ootori Itsuki reached for a small paper shopping bag and handed it over to his beloved beau. 

"Thanks!" Yuuta beams in response, taking the shopping bag as he peered into the bag and see if he'd remembered getting the purchased item wrapped for the occasion. Since he obviously wouldn't have time to gift-wrap it if it wasn't wrapped yet. 

“You’re welcome.” Ootori Itsuki commented nonchalantly as Yuuta peers into the inside of the shopping bag. 

"Hmm…? Why are there two wrapped packages inside the shopping bag? I'd only recalled purchasing one gift for Kaicchin…" Yuuta asks with a frown upon noticing something extra in the shopping bag that supposedly held the gift he had purchased for Tsukigami Kaito for the teen's birthday. 

“Oh… the extra gift in the shopping bag is from me.” Ootori Itsuki shrugged as he responded with ease. 

"Huh? From you… what brought this on, exactly?" Yuuta raised an eyebrow up in the question, seeing as his boyfriend didn't exactly make it a habit to buy presents for his fellow teammates before outside of festive periods such as Christmas, etc. 

“Hmm… honestly, I don’t know…I sort of bought it on a whim but then realized I don’t really need the item? So, after checking the calendar - I thought I should gift it to Tsukigami-kun as a birthday gift instead.” Ootori Itsuki responded, somewhat sheepishly. 

"... It's not anything too silly, is it?" Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped at his boyfriend's response, before deciding to clarify the nature of the gift. He had heard tales from Hiragi-senpai about how some of these gifts from his boyfriend tends to lean towards the ridiculous side of the equation… 

"I swear it's something practical and not of the silliness nature! Although, I can't be certain if Tsukigami-kun would find it useful or not…" Ootori responded, defending his choice of gift to his skeptical boyfriend. 

“... Right.” The 17-year-old chestnut-haired teen deadpans at his boyfriend in response, although he isn’t exactly convinced of his boyfriend’s confidence in the practicality of the gift item… Yuuta decides to not comment on it lest they ended up spending half their breakfast date discussing his boyfriend’s weird taste in gifts selection. 

The breakfast orders came soon after, of course, the drinks are not served together with the food. Since they are supposed to collect their drinks by themselves from the restaurant's drink bar counter. So, after checking that nothing is missing from their ordered breakfast set sans the drinks - Ootori Itsuki, volunteers to get the drinks from the drink bar counter. During this time, Yuuta wisely spends the time smiling and nodding to the various patrons entering the restaurant who has somehow recognize him as a member of the Stardust or simply just find him kind of familiar looking. 

Meanwhile, back in the school dormitory building… the members of Stardust sans Hoshitani Yuuta were gathered in the dining hall for breakfast when Nakakoji Haruma of Team Sazanami suddenly dropped himself into the empty seat next to Tsukigami Kaito. 

"Good morning, hmm… I don't see Yuuta anywhere around. Any idea where is he?" Nakakoji Haruma spends a moment to scan the dining hall before shifting his eyes towards Tsukigami Kaito for a response. 

“He’s not here, our leader won’t be joining us for breakfast today. Is there any reason in particular that you’re looking for him?” Tsukigami Kaito responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Oh… he’s not here? Where is he then?” Nakakoji Haruma blinked, turning towards the navy-haired member of Stardust with unbidden curiosity. 

"If you really must know, Yuuta is out on a breakfast date with Ootori-senpai." Tengenji Kakeru sighed aloud as he said in a dry tone of voice, setting down his mobile gadget so he could finally eat his breakfast. The redhead of Stardust had spent the past twenty minutes readjusting his schedule for tomorrow evening. 

"So, how is it? Are you able to readjust your schedule for tomorrow evening?" Ugawa Akira - the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi prod his redhead beau for a response, steering the teen's attention away from Nakakoji Haruma and back towards him. 

"Of course, no worries. I managed to shift my Kabuki training from the afternoon to the morning hours of tomorrow. So, my evening is now free for you to monopolize. Speaking of, you had yet to tell me what you have a plan for us to do tomorrow evening …" Tengenji Kakeru smiled in response to the query from his beau and then attempted to fish around for more information concerning their evening plans for the next day. 

“...That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” Ugawa Akira said, keeping a calm facade on the outside while deep down he was actually nervous about what was to happen for tomorrow evening. 

As for the reason behind Ugawa's nervous state of mind…it likely had to do with how his childhood friend from Kyoto who happens to be in Tokyo this weekend, would react upon meeting him and his beau for dinner tomorrow evening. To be honest, it wasn't in the plans for Ugawa to come out of the closet to his childhood friend originally… not that he was ashamed of admitting his sexual orientation. The pink-haired teen had known coming out of the closet is an inevitable fact ever since he had made up his mind about accepting the feelings his beau has for him, and reciprocate these feelings in return. So, no - Ugawa Akira was not ashamed of his relationship and sexual orientation and thus isn't trying to hide these facts from his friends and relatives at all. 

The thing is… Ugawa had originally planned to confess about his relationship and his sexual orientation to his family first before letting such information slipped to his friends in his hometown - Kyoto. However, the thing is that he had unintentionally let it slipped to one of his childhood friends over a phone conversation a few weeks ago about him being attached and involved in a relationship. Albeit, he didn't come out of the closet to this particular childhood friend of his by revealing the type of relationship he was in… but now, his childhood friend who happens to visit Tokyo for a weekend getaway decided that a meeting with him and his beau is in order. 

[Oh well… I supposed I could test the water for a bit by coming out to Harumi first, although I wouldn’t put it past her to blab to Akimi and Kaori before she departed Tokyo for Kyoto after the dinner meet-up tomorrow.] - Ugawa Akira sighed inwardly as he thought silently to himself. 

"Hmm…" Tengenji Kakeru made a sound of musing under his breath as he took a moment to observe the body language of his boyfriend, before deciding to let the issue slide for now. Either way, since whatever his boyfriend had planned for them to do for tomorrow evening… the information would make itself known to him on any eventuality. 

"Nakakoji-kun, while I'm not exactly sure of the reason why you're looking for Yuuta-kun… perhaps you would like to consider sending him a message about it? That would be far more efficient than to wait around for his return to the dorm and try to catch him when he returns… because if my memory serves me right, he's staying out of the dorm for tonight and tomorrow night." Nayuki Toru commented as he brought his own plate of breakfast over to the dining table which the Stardust had selected for their own use amid the dining hall. 

"...I see, thanks for your advice. I think I will drop him a text message then, I just hope he wouldn't forget about it all by the time he returns to school on Monday." Nakakoji Haruma sighed aloud in response, sounding weary for some unfathomable reasons. 

"So, what time do you guys have to reach the event hall later?" Ugawa Akira asks as he assisted the cream-haired member of Stardust in the task of clearing up the breakfast dishes once the breakfast hour is over. 

“The event is starting at 11am, we need to be there by 10.30am.” Nayuki Toru responded nonchalantly to the question put forth by the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi. 

“I see… why don’t you head on and get ready for the event then? I’ll handle the task of cleaning up the dishes for you.” Ugawa Akira offered, seeing as he has nothing much planned for this morning. 

“Really? You’ll help with the dishes?” Nayuki Toru seems surprised by the offer of help from Ugawa Akira, it is one thing for the teen to offer help with the preparation of getting a meal ready but the teen has never offered assistance with the cleaning up part of the task. Thus, explaining the reason behind the surprise on the cream-haired teen part. 

"Yes, I'll help. It isn't as though I have anything better to do at present… I'm not the one who needs to arrive at the event hall early for rehearsal or whatsoever. It's one thing to support you guys during a performance event, but totally another to be rope in by the relevant parties as a source of 'free labor'." Ugawa shrugged his response, he might not have offered his assistance in helping with the cleaning up of the dishes part often - but it doesn't mean he had no idea how to wash dishes after using them. 

"Oh… okay, right… thank you then. I'll just go on ahead and get ready upstairs. I'll inform Tengenji-kun that you have offered to help me with the cleaning up duty for the dishes and thus would not be traveling with us to the event site. Instead, you'll be coming by the event on your own at a later timing… you are coming over to support us at the event today, right?" Nayuki said in response after accepting Ugawa's offer of assistance, although he still made an attempt to double-check with the pink-haired teen before leaving the kitchen completely. 

“You’re welcome, and yes - I am still heading to the Akiba event in support of your team.” Ugawa Akira said with a nod, as he took over Nayuki’s position by the kitchen sink to finish up washing the breakfast dishes in the open concept kitchen situated in the dining hall of the dormitory building.

"So, what do you guys have in mind to do for today?" Toraishi Izumi who was still hanging around the dining hall after finishing his own breakfast decides to check with his fellow friends except for his childhood buddy - Kuga Shuu, who obviously already has his entire day schedule planned out. 

“I have a family dinner to attend this evening, but I’ll be back in the dorm before curfew. As for the rest of the morning hours until lunch, Koki and I would be meeting Naruse-senpai to listen to the demo track he had ready for the graduation project we would be assisting him with the performance part.” Kitahara Ren, the team leader of Team Sazanami who is also sharing a dorm room with Toraishi Izumi was the first to respond to the gray-eyed teen inquiry. 

“Hmm… I see. And what about you guys? Tatsumi, Sawatari? I know Inu has his routine mascot performance at the Bow Wow House later tonight… and before the performance, he has to help out in the restaurant so his father could make the trip to the bank before the bank closes for the day. As for Ugawa-chan… while I’m not sure what he has planned for today, I’m quite certain a big part of his plans ties in with his beau. So, I reckon there isn’t a need for me to ask about his plans.” Toraishi then shifted his inquiring gaze upon the two teens that co-leads Team Hiragi. 

"We are going to spend the second half of the morning, re-watching the film - 'King of Caste'. Later this afternoon, when Tsukigami and Nayuki are back from the event organized by the school's marketing department… we are going to meet up with Fujiwara-senpai to go over the lyrics of the song the senior had composed for his graduation project." It was Sawatari Eigo that responded to Toraishi's inquiry, as the green-eyed blond leader of Team Hiragi is still deep in thoughts - likely mulling over the cryptic comments received from the white-haired member of the KitaKore unit - the day before during lunch. 

“... Damn, so none of you is free for today then?” Toraishi groaned as he lamented aloud, his father has requested for him to pick up an order from a shop in town… but he’s not too keen to head out to town alone and was hoping to find some company for the trip. Unfortunately, it seems none of his intended traveling companions are free to join him on his trip to town. 

"Nope, but you can try asking the members of Team Yuzuriha and Team Akatsuki if you don't mind. I'm sure either member of those two teams might have time to spare for you, sans Hachiya perhaps. Since I'm rather certain Koki has already made plans to spend time with Hachiya prior…" Kitahara Ren deadpans at his roommate in response. 

“...Nay… I’m not really well- acquainted with either of them. I think I’ll try to ask someone else to join me on my trip to town later today.” Toraishi Izumi grimaced as he responded to his roommate’s unhelpful suggestion. 

Eventually, after scrolling through the entire contact list he had on his current mobile device - the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi decides to drop the younger Nayuki twin a text message to check on the girl's plans for today. Ever since the mishap of the entire pouch containing his spare phones was soaked through by the bucket of water over-turn in the hallway in the building where the new practice rooms are situated within… Toraishi has lost each and every contact detail of the girls he had gotten to know throughout the years of his middle-school and high-school education. 

As of current, his only mobile gadget only contains limited contact details of the female population. Among them includes the infamous Nayuki twins, who are also the younger sisters of Nayuki Toru - a fellow member of Stardust, and his classmate. Seeing as the elder Nayuki twin - Nayuki Yuki is dating his childhood buddy - Kuga Shuu, asking the girl to join him on his trip to town is the very last thing he would wish to try. So, ultimately - he was only left with one option… he has to contact the younger Nayuki twin. So, the challenge now is to entice the girl into joining him for a day out - knowing how lazy the girl is in general. 

Private chat between Toraishi Izumi and Nayuki Tsumugi, 3rd November 2018, 9.30am 

Izumi: Good morning, Tsumugi-chan~ ^_^

Tsumugi: ٩(ˊ〇ˋ*)و Good morning…

Izumi: … *Sweat-drop Emoji* I didn’t wake you up with the timing of my message arrival, did I?

Tsumugi: Nah… onee-chan was the one that woke me up from my sleep, I was just lazing around under the covers of my blanket fiddling with my phone when your message came in. 

Izumi: I see… right - so, the Stardust has an event co-organized by the Ayanagi Academy to attend later at 11am, in the Akihabara area. Based on my understanding, they were slated to perform at the event with the entire performance slot allotted for them to last for about 15 minutes… would you be heading over to the event site to provide them support? You are part of their wardrobe team, isn't it? (‘◇’) 

Tsumugi: Yes, I am part of the official wardrobe team for Stardust alongside Onee-chan… but we would not be heading over to support them today. Since it isn't a paid publicity event but one that ties in with the Ayanagi Academy marketing campaign instead. So, I highly doubt they would be performing in anything outside of their school uniform. Is there a reason why you’re asking me this? ٩◔̯◔۶

Izumi: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I see… erm, well… I'm curious about one. Secondly, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a trip into town later this afternoon around 1pm? ^^;

Tsumugi: Huh? ⊂(°_o)つ A trip into town? 

Izumi: Yes, I have an errand to run in town. I was supposed to pick up something for my father, but I’m not too keen on the idea of hitting town alone. ^^; the appointment for the errand is at 3pm. I was thinking we could meet slightly earlier to have lunch or something…( * /∇＼*)

Tsumugi: (;・・;) I see, you couldn't have asked someone else to join you for the trip to town? 

Izumi: I'd checked. Shuu is out for an obvious reason since he had that event to attend together with the other members of Stardust. He can't accompany me on the trip to town at a later timing too, because they already have plans to celebrate Tsukigami Kaito's birthday over lunch today in advance… and then later tonight, he has a ramp modeling show to participate in. =_=; 

PS: My other friends are also out, they either already have plans… or they intend to use the majority of their time during the day to work on their respective project work. 

Tsumugi: (;・・;) I can’t say for certain right now, I’ll need to check what I have planned on my schedule today first. I’ll come back to you again on this…

Izumi: Noted. Thanks, do let me know once you'd managed to get your schedules for today straighten out. ^_^

Tsumugi: Of course, I’ll talk to you later. It’s time for me to leave the comfort of my bed and get ready for the day ahead. (─‿─)

Izumi: *Sweat-drop Emoji*

After ending the thread of conversation with Toraishi Izumi on the Line App, Nayuki Tsumugi finally managed to drag herself out of bed and head off to the powder room to go about her standard morning routine, before going in search for her elder twin sibling. The younger Nayuki twin eventually found her elder twin in the kitchen helping their mother out with the task of getting breakfast ready. 

“Good morning, Tsumugi.” Nayuki Yuki greeted her twin immediately, upon sighting the appearance of Tsumugi from the doorway of the kitchen. 

"Morning… what's for breakfast?" Tsumugi asks as she took a seat at one of the chairs in their family dining area. She was waiting for her father to emerge from the toilet cubicle, having just completed her morning routine only to realize that the toilet cubicle is in use by someone else. 

“French toast with bacon and ham. What do you want to go along with your breakfast? Milk or juice?” Nayuki Yuki prompted, opening the fridge to get their breakfast beverages out as their mother ready the breakfast platter to bring them out to the dining area. 

"I'll prefer juice, thank you," Tsumugi informed her twin, and once she spied her father exiting the toilet cubicle - the younger Nayuki twin sped towards the toilet halting her father before the man could close the door to the cubicle. 

Breakfast is taken in silence, mostly because Tsumugi wasn’t still quite in a mood for conversation yet. So, it was mostly Yuki that conveyed the requested information relating to their elder sibling to the parents. 

“Oh… so, Toru is performing later today in Akihabara? Any idea where exactly in Akihabara would the event be taking place?” Nayuki Naho, the mother of the Nayuki siblings inquires sounding quite excited. 

“... Eh? Erm… I’m not really sure, but if you would like the details… I could check and let you know.” Nayuki Yuki sweat-dropped as she took her mobile gadget out and start composing a new message to her boyfriend - Kuga Shuu of Stardust seeking the relevant information before her mother even come back to her with a response. 

While Nayuki Yuki busied herself with the task of contacting the stoic member of Stardust, seeking the details for the marketing event organized by the Ayanagi Academy… Nayuki Tsumugi was going through her calendar for today's schedule on her mobile device. The younger Nayuki twin did not forget about her earlier promise to provide Toraishi Izumi with a response about the trip to town later today.

Although, Tsumugi eventually found that she had time to spare for a meet-up with Toraishi for today… the girl decides to hold off the response to the gray-eyed teen until she had confirmed her elder twin plans for the day. Seeing as she has no intention to let it slipped to anyone in her family about her regular meet-up sessions with someone of the opposite gender, in particular, her elder brother and her mother lest they leap to a conclusion that could only be too far off the mark. 

“Onee-chan, you would be visiting Tama- area today - right?” Nayuki Tsumugi inquires, shortly after the parents of the Nayuki siblings left the house for the Akihabara district. 

“Yes, is there a reason why you are asking me about my visit to the Tama-area?” Nayuki Yuki raised an eyebrow up at her sister questioningly, as she prompted her twin for an answer. 

“Can you get me some of those delightful snacks in the area that you’ve gotten me the other time?” Tsumugi randomly picked an excuse to explain her reason behind the inquiry about her elder twin plan for the day. 

“... Sure.” Nayuki Yuki nodded in response, taking her twin’s response at face value. After all, it is a commonly known fact in their household that Tsumugi is quite lazy by nature. 

Satisfied with the response that her elder twin would not be home in the afternoon part of the day, Nayuki Tsumugi seized the opportunity to send Toraishi Izumi the response of her willingness to accompany the teen out on a trip to town as long as the teen buys her lunch at a cafe of her choosing. 

Private chat between Nayuki Tsumugi and Toraishi Izumi, 3rd November 2018, 10. 15am

Tsumugi: Tora, I will meet you at 12.45pm at the train station. We will travel to town, and have lunch at a cafe in my picking. [Insert Cafe's website link] - if you're okay with my choice of cafe, the outing to town is on ^_^ v

Tora: Deal ^_^ 

PS: Which train station shall we meet up at? Ochanomizu JR station or the subway station? 

Tsumugi: JR station. I don't need to remind you about not telling one-chan about our meet-up for lunch, do I? 

Tora: Of course, I don’t fancy getting hound by Nayuki-chan… ^^; 

Tsumugi: Good, I’ll see you at 12.45pm then. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this chapter writes itself… >_< It veers off my original plan… *Sigh* oh, and it took me an entire week to write… I started this chapter on the 13th of June and I only completed it today - 17th of June. 
> 
> Okay, so this chapter is broken up into 3 parts. Part 1 is the OtoHoshi breakfast date, and their private chat contents as well as a little bit about Ootori’s coursework project in his college studies. Part 2 is more about TenGawa or Ugawa in specific, so Ugawa-chan has a dinner session appointment with his childhood friend on the following day… whereby Kerukeru would be tagging along. XD The last part of this chapter is meant for ToraTsumugi XD


	187. Kaicchin’s birthday lunch celebration in advance…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone, it's time for my weekly update again ^_^   
This chapter brings you the following:   
1\. The boys celebrating Tsukigami Kaito's birthday in advance ^_^  
2\. Akatsuki's preparation for his move to the apartment where he would be living alone over the next two years at least. XD A virtual tour of his family home :P [If you need to refer, I'm sure you can find a layout of his family home floorplan in my Twitter page] XD   
3\. GC of the S1 Kao Kai ^_^

“Finally, where have you been?” Tsukigami Kaito demanded immediately upon sighting the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta, his team leader rushing towards him from across the street. 

“Sorry, I made a wrong turn earlier while walking over…so, I ended up taking the longer route to reach.” Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped as he responded to his irate teammate’s inquiry of his earlier whereabouts. 

The Stardust performance block is due to begin at 11am on the dot and would run for 15 minutes, while the event is organized by the Ayanagi Academy… it isn't specifically meant for just the showcase of the performances by their team. Therefore, aside from the Stardust - there are also stage performances presented by the past graduated alumnus members of the Ayanagi Academy. Since the Ayanagi Academy is renowned for its production of many talented artists in the performing arts industry… excluding those alumnus members who are now overseas and the recent graduates who have yet to make their debut into the industry, most of the active performers in the industry would be appearing in today’s event. 

"... What did you mean by you take a wrong turn while on your way over? Why didn't Ootori-senpai walk you over? You were with him, weren't you?" Tsukigami Kaito frowned as he pressed Yuuta for an explanation, knowing for a fact that his team leader is pretty bad at navigating directions in general. Henceforth, they tend to avoid having their leader travel alone… but since Yuuta was out on a date with Ootori-senpai, they couldn't invite themselves along for the breakfast trip. 

Thus, they could only leave the task of bringing their leader over to the event site at the hands of their dramatic but capable senior… so, what exactly was the reason that their leader ended up traveling to the event venue alone and without a guide? 

“Ah… about that, our breakfast date kind of overrun and Itsuki has to rush off for his driving lesson…” Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped in response, looking a tad sheepish. 

“... Do I even want to know why exactly was your breakfast date overrun? You know what…? Never mind. Let’s just head in and wait for our cue to start the performance. I’m sure it’s going to be our turn soon… speaking of, do you need time to compose yourself before stepping onto the stage?” Tsukigami Kaito first commented wryly at Yuuta, before waving off his first question as rhetorical. Just shortly before he pulled open the flap entrance of the tent that serves as the backstage area for the event use… the navy-haired teen turns towards his team leader and inquires nonchalantly. 

“Eh?! Erm… no, I don’t think I need to recompose myself before going on stage. I’m not Na-chan, after all. Although, I do wish to have a few minutes so I could sneak in a few sips of the water provided and perhaps a bit of time to cool off so I won’t be seen appearing to the public with heavy perspiration all over.” Yuuta responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Right… I think that would be fine. We should still have a few minutes to spare, the emcee does need to seek confirmation from us concerning the sequence of the performance list we had submitted a few days ago to the emcee script drafter." Tsukigami Kaito said albeit he had absolutely no idea who was the one that was tasked to do the script for the emcee of this event though. All he did was to submit the list of songs that Yuuta had decided to have them perform at today's event to the Kao Council office, afterward it's the Kao Council duty to get the list to the person-in-charge of drafting the script. 

"Guys! Yuuta's here!" Tsukigami Kaito announced to the rest of his fellow teammates when the two of them finally entered the backstage area for the event performers' use. 

“So, what’s the cause for the delay?” Kuga Shuu directed the inquiry towards his roommate, Tsukigami Kaito. 

Meanwhile, Yuuta went on in search of the supply of mineral water meant for the performers and event attendants' consumption. Having participated in quite a few outdoor events organized by third parties - events management companies, Yuuta has got enough experience to know where these supplies are usually stored. 

"What else but the usual…" Tsukigami Kaito rolls his eyes momentarily in response, his tone dry. 

“... The usual… you mean he lost his way? How did that happen?!” Tengenji Kakeru blinked, it took him a few seconds to recall the underlying issue Yuuta has with directions in general and sweat-dropped. 

“Yes, I thought Ootori-senpai was with him?” Nayuki Toru, who has finally finished conducting his routine mantra for keeping his stage anxiety at bay before a performance… voiced his inquiry across to his navy-haired teammate in a meek tone of voice. 

“Long story short, their breakfast date somehow managed to overrun and Ootori-senpai who needs to head off to his driving class scheduled at the driving center in the opposite direction of Akihabara… had to part ways with Yuuta at the Ochanomizu train station… so, Yuuta has to make his way over to Akihabara by himself. And you know how confusing the exits of the train station could be at times, so really… it’s not that shocking for Yuuta to emerge from the wrong exit and ended up having to go one big round before finally locating the site where the event is held.” Tsukigami Kaito sighed in response, his tone resigned. 

There was a minute of silence as the remaining trio of the group soaked up the information recounted to them by the navy-haired member of Stardust. Eventually, the trio nodded and the topic was considered close for discussion. Yuuta, on the other hand, was amid the task of drinking water from the bottled mineral water given to him by one of the staff on duty at the event. 

Five minutes before the Stardust are due to go onto the stage for their performance, the emcee of the event came over to them for a confirmation of their performance items and sequences. 

“Alright, before the lot of you go out there to perform for the audiences… can either one of you confirm for me if the listed items for your team’s performance on my copy of the script is accurate?” The emcee said, showing his emcee script to the members of the Stardust since he would need to announce the performance items to the audiences in sequence shortly. 

“Sure… let me have a look at it then.” Hoshitani Yuuta agreed readily enough, as he reached out to take the copy of the emcee script for a better look at it. 

The emcee script is full of notes and highlighter markings, probably because with the highlighted markings - it will make it easier for the announcement of the performance items. Albeit, it does make it seems a tad untidy at first glance but well… it's not him who is going to be reading from the script so Yuuta didn't let his observation of the script bugged him for too long. Instead, he went straight towards the section where their team's name is mentioned and scanned through the listed repertoire they would be performing. 

There are a total of three songs to perform after their appearance out at the platform stage set-up for today's event. The three songs are 'Eien Stage', 'Stardust Movement', and 'Quintet~Quintet' respectively. Since the performance block allotted to the Stardust would last 15 minutes for today's event, the maximum number of songs they could fit into their performing time slot would be three. 'Eien Stage' was chosen because it's their latest and newest released song in the market, while the song 'Quintet~Quintet' was chosen because it's the song that made their fame, in other words, the significant track that marks their debut into the industry.

“Yes, the performance items listed in your script are accurate. Likewise, for the sequences of the performance items.” Yuuta said in response to the waiting emcee with a nod, and then handed the script back to the event host contracted into service by the event organizer for the duration of today’s event. 

"Good, then please be on your standby. There's only one more group of performances before your team's turn." The emcee accepted the script back with a firm nod of acknowledgment before informing Yuuta back in return. 

Shortly after the emcee left to head back out front to announce the next group of performers, Nayuki Toru commented to his green-eyed friend in a whispering tone of voice. "Yuuta-kun, I have to say I'm rather surprised to find that the song - 'Ready, Steady, Dream!' isn't on the performance list for today… is there a particular reason for this to be the case?" 

“Hmm…? Erm… is there a problem with the song you mentioned missing from the performance list?” Hoshitani Yuuta blinked at his cream-haired friend in bewilderment. 

"Not really a problem, not exactly… I'm only asking because I was under the impression that the song - 'Ready, Steady, Dream!' is the designated song for the Ayanagi Academy marketing campaign… and this particular event was organized in favor of promoting the school to the members of the general public, hence the reason for my earlier inquiry." Nayuki Toru shakes his head before explaining to Yuuta - the reason behind his earlier inquiry about the song - 'Ready, Steady, Dream!' being left out from today's performance list.

"Oh… I see, sorry. I didn't tell you my reasoning for leaving out that particular song when we were asked to submit the performance list to the Kao Council some weeks ago, did I?" Hoshitani Yuuta made a knowing sound under his breath then, as the realization finally dawns in on him about the reason why his cream-haired friend was surprised when the emcee showed them the performance sequence for today's event. 

“No, you didn’t. I’m not sure if you did inform the others… but you most definitely did not inform me about it.” Nayuki Toru deadpans in response, his tone flat. 

"Right…okay, the thing is - I thought the audiences have heard the song 'Ready, Steady, Dream!' enough through the TV broadcast advertisements put up by the Ayanagi Academy and on the radio show over the past few months. On the other hand, the song - 'Stardust Movement' hasn't gotten much exposure level when compared to the rest of our repertoire. Hence, after some consideration and discussion with the marketing department of the school - it was decided that we will be performing the song - 'Stardust Movement' for today's event instead." Hoshitani Yuuta then told his cream-haired friend in response, his tone matter-of-fact. 

“I see…” Nayuki nodded in response, finally allowing the subject to be dropped from the conversation and shifted his attention elsewhere instead. 

“So, Kerukeru… is Uwa-chan joining us for lunch later?” Noting that there’s still a little bit of time until their turn to head out to the platform stage for the performance, Hoshitani Yuuta finally shifted his attention towards the redhead of his team and asked. 

“Huh? Wait, are you speaking to me?” Tengenji Kakeru who has been busy text messaging his beau back and forth on his mobile device, since his beau isn’t allowed to enter the tent whereby the performers are utilizing as the backstage area without an authorized pass… glanced up at Yuuta with a questioning look. Obviously, he hasn’t been paying attention to what his green-eyed team leader has been saying before. 

“... Yes, Kerukeru… I am speaking to you. Have you heard what I’ve just asked you about?” Yuuta couldn’t help but raised an eyebrow up at the redhead in a questioning manner. After all, if Tengenji has been preoccupied enough to miss the fact that Yuuta was addressing him… who was to say for certain that the redhead would have heard the question directed his way?

“No… I wasn’t listening to what you were saying because my attention was on the emcee’s announcement instead.” Tengenji Kakeru responded after a few seconds of hesitation. 

“... Really? I thought you are too focused on your text messages exchange with that beau of yours that you had totally zoned out on everything else.” Tsukigami Kaito interjected into the conversation between Tengenji and Yuuta, his tone full of sarcasm. 

"I'll have you know, I am fully capable of splitting my attention between two things at the same time. And between Yuuta and the emcee, seeing as the emcee speaks through a microphone - it's only natural for me to hear whatever the emcee was saying rather than Yuuta's words. As for how I keep my attention on the text message, it's even simpler… with every text message received, the phone would vibrate once. Seeing as I have the mobile gadget in hand at present, it's rather hard to miss out on the signs of vibration - you know?" Tengenji Kakeru retorted as he sniped back at the navy-haired member of their team.

"Ara… there they go again." Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped for a minute, before cutting in between the squabbling duo. "Alright, guys… quit the squabbles already! Kerukeru, anyway - please answer my earlier question about whether or not is Uwa-chan coming with us for lunch?"

"... Right, about that… I know we previously said that we would be celebrating Kaito-chan's birthday in advance over lunch today. The thing is my mother wants to have lunch with Akira and I later around 2pm… so, is it possible to change the venue of dining to somewhere more casual? That way, I could avoid ordering any main dish and just go for some light snacks instead." Tengenji Kakeru then voices out sheepishly, while he tucked his mobile gadget into the pocket of his uniform pants. 

"... Sure, I mean - it's hard to get a reservation on a weekend for the originally planned dining venue anyway. So, no issues here… we were planning to just walk in and see if they have a table for us originally, now though, we simply have to choose a different venue for Kaicchin's advanced birthday celebration meal." Hoshitani Yuuta nodded and agreed to Tengenji's request easily enough.

"Okay, so we aren't going to dine in a proper restaurant for today's lunch. I think we can decide on the venue after we are done with our performance because I think we have run out of time. The emcee is signaling for us to get ready in five seconds." Tsukigami Kaito butted in once again, this time reminding the conversing duo that they are due to step out onto the platform stage for their performance of the three songs in the listed sequences as per the emcee announcement. 

It was literally an hour later that the members of Stardust were seated comfortably - Tully's Coffee, a cafe situated within the Akihabara district. 

Following the end of their earlier performance session, they spend about half an hour meeting and greeting members of the public who had approached them while they attempted to leave the event site with requests either for photos, handshakes or simply seeking autographs from them. Although there have been quite many security personnel dispatches for the event - it still didn't change the fact that there are far too many artistes present on site. Therefore, the security team has been stretched rather thin… thus, the Stardust managed to get themselves mobbed by the audience crowd for about fifteen minutes before two of the members from the security team managed to get the crowd to leave them to their own devices. 

Of course, not everyone that crowded around them is fans hoping to get their photos or autographs. There are a few members of the public who is simply curious to find out more information about the infamous Ayanagi Academy. So, for these people…the members of Stardust make themselves useful by directing them towards the booth counter set up by the school marketing department where a member of the school's administration team has been stationed for duty at the event. 

"Okay, I'm famished. Let's hurry up and decide on what to eat for lunch, shall we? Of course, Kerukeru only needs to decide on the flavor of the cake to order for himself since he's having a late lunch later with his mom and Uwa-chan. While on the subject, what's Uwa-chan doing while you are here with us?" Hoshitani Yuuta announced once everyone was seated at the table towards the back end of the cafe, and that the copies of the menu available at the side of their chosen table were handed out to the members accordingly. 

“I think I’ll go for Mont Blanc pudding tart. As for the beverage, I think I’ll get the royal milk tea.” Tengenji Kakeru was the first to announce his decision for the meal, then again, considering he’s not taking the full lunch but just looking for a snack - it’s only natural for him to make a decision fast. 

"That was fast…" Hoshitani Yuuta felt the corners of his lips twitching when he heard the response coming from the redhead's direction. Inwardly, he couldn't help but wonder if Tengenji has been eyeing that cake for some time now… the teen hasn't even had a chance to read the menu based on what he'd observed. And yet, the guy already has his mind made up about what to order… 

"Yes, that was really fast considering you didn't have the time to get a good look at the copy of the menu. I basically snatched it out from your grasp earlier, citing that you could order last since you do not need to order lunch." Tsukigami Kaito said as he shoots the redhead a rather bemused look. 

There are only four copies of menus found at their chosen table, Tsukigami who had taken a detour to visit the bathroom of the cafe before joining the rest of his teammates were too late to grab a copy of the menu for himself. Therefore, once he realized that there aren't enough copies of the menu to go around - the navy-haired teen made the prompt decision to snatch the copy of the menu off Tengenji's grasp for his own perusal. 

"Well… duh, the dessert portion of the menu is the first thing I'd taken a good look before the entire copy of the menu was removed from my hands. But luckily, their dessert menu isn't that massive that it needs more than one single page to list everything. Therefore, that mere glance from before is enough for me to base my decision upon." Tengenji Kakeru shrugged his response easily enough. 

“Point taken, but you have yet to answer me about what Uwa-chan is doing while you are here enjoying your early tea break with us.” Yuuta nodded in response to Tengenji’s words before reminding the redhead that the teen still owe him a proper response concerning the whereabouts of the pink-haired teen - Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi.

“Oh… he went on to meet my mom first, they would be going shopping while I’m here enjoying my tea-break with you guys.” Tengenji Kakeru shrugged his response nonchalantly, shopping trips are quite the norm when his mother is involved. Personally, he dreaded the idea of going shopping with his mother - but it seems his boyfriend has no such issues with accompanying his mother on those shopping spree trips of hers. 

“I see… Okay, I’ve decided. I’ll go for the Eggplant and bacon tomato pasta set with the 100% fruit squeeze as my preferred choice of beverage.” Hoshitani Yuuta eventually declared, after scanning through the entire set lunch column of the menu for the list of food served in the cafe. 

“Hmm… I’ll go with the beef bolognese set then.” Kuga Shuu pondered over the available selection of lunch sets served in the cafe, and eventually set his eyes on the most commonly seen option in most restaurants and cafes that served Italian menu. 

“Okay, and what about your beverage choice?” Yuuta asks in return, as he stood from his seat intending to place the order at the counter of the cafe. 

Unlike the typical family restaurant setting cafes, Tully Coffee works the same way as a major coffee-shop chain like the Doutor, Starbucks, and Beck's Coffee - meaning self-serviced. Henceforth, customers are encouraged to place their orders and make the payment at the counter before proceeding to the food collection point with a tray they collected themselves or provided to them by the staff manning the counter of the cafe. 

“Latte, either hot or iced is fine with me.” Kuga Shuu responded, giving Yuuta his decision for the drink to go along with his lunch menu. 

"Noted. Anyone else wanted to place their orders now?" Yuuta asks again, fixating his eyes on the remaining two members of his team who has yet to decide on their choice of the lunch menu.

“It’s fine, weren’t you complaining about being famished earlier on? Go on ahead and order for yourself first… I’ll order later together with Na-chan. We are still deciding which type of pasta to get for lunch.” Tsukigami Kaito said, directing his words to the waiting teen without removing his eyes from the copy of the cafe’s menu he had in his hands. 

"Alright, in that case, I'll place the orders for Kerukeru, Shuu-chan, and myself first." Yuuta nodded in response, and after confirming again the orders with Tengenji Kakeru and Kuga Shuu - the green-eyed leader of Stardust headed straight for the direction of the cafe's counter to place the food and drinks orders. 

It took the remaining duo another five minutes to decide on their preferred lunch menu for the day, ultimately, both Tsukigami and Nayuki had decided to order pasta set lunch as opposed to sandwiches. Albeit, neither of them opts to order the same thing… for Nayuki decided to give the Genovese set a try - basically referring to spaghetti noodles cooked with the morning picked basil from the Hyogo Prefecture giving the entire noodles a greenish tint once ready to be served. Tsukigami, meanwhile, isn't willing to be adventurous in his choice of the lunch menu and thus decided to order the Mentaiko Pasta Set for his own lunch instead. 

Since Nayuki did not specify a preferred choice of beverage for his lunch set, Tsukigami Kaito who was the one to proceed to the ordering counter make the decision on the cream-haired teen behalf by getting them both fruit squeeze to go along with their choice of the lunch menu. Once the navy-haired teen was done placing the orders at the ordering and cashiering counter, he took the number tag supplied to him by the staff manning the counter and headed towards the collection point to join his team leader - Hoshitani Yuuta, as they waited patiently for their orders to be ready. 

"So, Kaicchin… have you taken a look at the cakes slices selections over at the counter earlier?" Yuuta asks, just trying to make conversation while they stood to wait for their ordered food to be ready. 

"Yes, I could see why Kerukeru is so fixated on trying out the Mont Blanc Pudding Tart though. It does look attractive and appetizing in the display fridge beside the ordering counter." Tsukigami Kaito responded, his tone matter-of-fact. 

"It is really appetizing looking, isn't it? Now I'm getting tempted to get the same for dessert later… what about you?" Hoshitani Yuuta glanced sideways to his navy-haired friend and inquires. 

"I don't know… I guess it all comes down to the serving size for the pasta. Unlike the girls, I don't usually have a separate stomach for desserts…" Tsukigami Kaito made a humming sound under his breath, as he replied. He does admit that the cakes served in the cafe does allures to his attention because they are all so nicely done. 

“Ah… well, we’ll just have to wait and see then. Worst case scenario, we just get one slice of the cake and shared it among us. After all, today’s lunch is meant to be your advanced birthday celebration…what kind of celebration it would be without a cake?!” Yuuta declared in the end, but thankfully he had managed to keep his voice down… else, they might have ended up being the focus of the public’s attention when they are trying to keep a low profile. 

To keep themselves hidden in plain sight, the group of them had already changed out from the Ayanagi Academy uniforms into their casual attire gear shortly after they escape the mob of people crowding them at the end of their performance block at the event. 

Once the food and drinks were ready to be collected, Yuuta and Tsukigami each carried a tray in their hands as they made their way back to where their friends were seated. Shortly after the trays have been removed from the ordered food and drinks, Tsukigami offered to return the tray to its' return point so the rest of his famished friends could get a head-start in the task of eating. Neither members of the group objected to his offer, but once Tsukigami turns away from them - the remaining four members immediately started whispering among themselves about the timing to bestow the navy-haired teen with their purchased gifts for the teen birthday this year. 

“Okay, guys… does everyone has the gifts for Kaicchin on hand?” Hoshitani Yuuta asks, keeping an eye out on his navy-haired friend’s location as he whispered to the rest of his teammates seated at the table. 

“Of course, wasn’t it agreed that we would be gifting him the presents during lunch - a few days ago?!” Tengenji Kakeru rolls his eyes in response. 

"... Great, now the question is the timing. Do we hand him the gifts upon his return, or we hold it off until we are done eating to hand him the gifts?" Yuuta prompted, seeking his fellow friends' opinions on the subject. 

“I say, we give him the gifts first but leave the unwrapping to after the meal.” Kuga Shuu said then, citing the most logical reasoning he had at the back of his mind. 

"I agree, I have his gift in my bag now but because it's hidden from sight… so if I didn't hand it out when I still remember having it, I might end up forgetting about giving him the gift altogether. Especially, since I have a second appointment to keep." Tengenji Kakeru responded, agreeing to Kuga's suggestion almost immediately. 

“Alright, we will go with Shuu-chan’s plan then. So, give Kaicchin the gifts first but hold until the end of the lunch session to unwrap the gifts.” Yuuta re-confirmed the plans once more, before getting the shopping bag he had retrieved from his boyfriend earlier in the morning ready. 

Henceforth, by the time Tsukigami Kaito was done returning the used trays to the cafe's tray return point and had rejoined his friends at their chosen table towards the back of the cafe indoor seating area… the navy-haired teen found himself staring at an assortment of gifts packages. Blinking once, then twice - Tsukigami Kaito recovered enough to voice his doubt aloud. "Okay… I get the idea that I might be receiving advanced birthday gifts from you guys today… but isn't the number of gifts a tad too much? I hoped the doubling amount of gifts doesn't include the gifts meant for my elder brother, he is, after all, not in town." 

"..." Hoshitani Yuuta then did a double-count of the individually wrapped gifts item and sweat-dropped in response to Tsukigami's comment. Indeed, instead of four individually gift-wrapped packages… there are now about double the amount of gifts hovering in front of his navy-haired friend. 

"Okay, first of all - don't worry. I'm not that senseless to include Haru-Nii's birthday gift in the present pile meant for you. And just for your info, because Haru-nii isn't in town this year… his birthday gift basically comprises of a set of E-shopping voucher for the Amazon site that I had already emailed to him a few days ago. As to the reason why I have two gifts here for you, Kaicchin… is because one of them is from me, and the other is from Itsuki." Yuuta first explained his reasoning for having two gifts for the navy-haired teen who is having his actual birthday on the following day - the 4th of November. 

"Alright, fair enough… although I must say I'm surprised to actually receive something from Ootori-senpai though. In fact, I wasn't even aware that he knew when's my birthday - to be honest." Tsukigami Kaito commented in a wry tone of voice, after hearing what Yuuta has to say in explanation for the two gift packages that are now sitting back in the paper shopping bag. 

Hoshitani Yuuta laughed a sheepish laugh, before answering. “Well… considering the tendency of Haru-nii messaging Itsuki every so often to inquire about your latest happenings, I wouldn’t put it past Haru-nii to drop Itsuki a reminder about your approaching birthday. Although, I have to warn you in advance that Itsuki’s had a weird sense of taste in picking out gifts… so, don’t be surprised if you received anything weird in your opinions.” 

“Duly noted. I’ll try to keep an open mind about Ootori-senpai’s choice of gift for me.” Tsukigami Kaito nodded in response, before shifting inquiring eyes towards the cream-haired teen of his team. “And, Na-chan… why do you also have two gifts for me?” 

"Ah… right, first of all… I apologized for the choice of gift wrappers chosen. I didn't have a habit to gift-wrap a present most of the time, so I do not have spare wrappers lying around at home. Thus, when I go shopping for your birthday gift… I ended up getting the staff stationed at the mall gift-wrapping counter to assist with the gift-wrap procedures. As such, they are using the mall's Xmas wrappers since the Xmas season is just around the corner in a month." Nayuki first explained the reason why one of the gifts was wrapped in a Xmas theme gift-wrapper, not wanting his friend to get the wrong impression that he was gifting an advanced Xmas present together with the advanced birthday gift. 

"Okay… so, the Xmas themed wrapped package isn't an advanced Xmas gift but my advanced birthday present from you to me. But what about the other wrapped package then? The one that was decked in starry night theme…? You couldn't have gotten me two different birthday gifts, right?" Tsukigami Kaito raised an eyebrow up in the question, as he looked pointedly at the other gift held in his cream-haired friend's hands. 

"Oh… no, I didn't get you two different presents for your birthday so you can rest easy. The gift wrapped with the starry night theme wrapping paper is from Sawatari-kun and Tatsumi-kun. They decide to pool their funds together and share a gift for you this year. Basically, Tatsumi-kun has completely run out of ideas on what to get you for your birthday this year and thus decided to chip in on an item Sawatari-kun has in mind to gift you for this year. Thus, instead of two separate gifts from the two of you… you are only getting one single present for this year." Nayuki Toru then explained the origin of that second gift package he had on his person, this afternoon. 

"I see… and what about you? What's your reason for having two presents for me?" This time around, Tsukigami shifted his eyes towards his roommate - the ever stoic and cool guy of their team, Kuga Shuu. The navy-haired teen decides to leave Tengenji to the last since he could make an educated guess on the reason why the redhead also has two gifts out for him this year. 

“One from me, and the other from the girls.” Kuga Shuu responded, his tone matter-of-fact. There isn’t a need to elaborate further on just who exactly are the girls he was referring to - because it could only refer to the infamous Nayuki twins, who are the ones in charge of the wardrobe for the Stardust. The present would have come from Nayuki a year ago, but since he’s now the one dating Yuki-chan… it befalls on him to play courier for the girls, this time around. 

“Alright, it’s finally my turn… straightforward enough, the two gifts here - one is from Akira and the other is from me. Although, Akira only paid 20% of the cost for that second gift item due to his personal budget reason.” Tengenji Kakeru shrugged as he handed over the bag that held the two gifts over to the younger Tsukigami sibling, who took the bag from him with ease. 

“Thank you, and don’t mind me saying this… but I’m quite hungry by now. So, let’s eat first before the unveiling of the presents - shall we?” Tsukigami Kaito said, directing his words to his teammates as he took his seat at the table placing all the gift bags he had received from his friends by the side of his foot, under the table. 

"Of course, let's eat before all our food gets cold from the air-conditioning in this place. The only reason we decided to hand you the gifts first is mostly that we'd feared that we would end up forgetting all about the presence of the gifts if we'd kept it in our bag any longer." Hoshitani Yuuta agreed readily enough. 

While the members of Stardust were having their lunch in Tully's Coffee within the Akihabara district, and Ugawa Akira was accompanying his boyfriend's mother - Tengenji Hiromi on a shopping spree within the Akihabara district... Over at the Bunkyo district of the Chiyoda Ward of Tokyo, Akatsuki Kyoji was busy doing a last-minute check on the items he was supposed to be moving into his new place of residence - an apartment he had rented from the property agent that was situated near his choice of college in the Edogawa Ward of Tokyo. 

Part of the reason for his moving out from his family home is to cut down on the daily traveling time when college begins for him… while the second part of the reason is that, having hit the age of 18-years-old; he had already had his coming of age ceremony on last June. Based on the cultural practice in Japan, after the coming of age ceremony - the youngsters are encouraged to venture outside of the comfort of their family residence to live independently to cultivate the practice of not being over-reliant on the parents. 

For Akatsuki, he was given a leeway in that he wasn’t required to move out immediately after his last birthday and the coming of age ceremony as he was still looking for a suitable place to move then. That, and he was also still preoccupied with the training for the graduation commemorative performance of the S&L back in June. Anyway, now that he had secured his new place of residence for the next two years… the 18-year-old former treasurer of the previous generation of the Kao Council is finally due to move out of his family residence and into his own rented apartment in the NishiKasai area within the Edogawa Ward of Tokyo. 

“Kyo-chan, are you sure you have everything packed?” 

The sound of his mother's unique way of addressing him causes the 18-year-old orange-haired young man to cringe momentarily before Akatsuki Kyoji finally found it in him to respond to his mother's call. 

“Yes, mother. I’m sure I had everything packed into the boxes and labeled accordingly for the move shortly. And while on the subject, is it possible for you to stop addressing me in such a childish manner? I’m 18 already, not five.” Akatsuki Kyoji said in response to his mother, trying to keep the exasperation out from his tone. 

“I know, dear… I’ll try to remember it the next time I see you. While on the subject, when is the moving service people coming by to pick up the boxes of your belongings?” The lady of the household asks as she bustled around the kitchen to get lunch ready for the family. This would essentially be Akatsuki Kyoji’s last meal taken with family members in the comfort of their family home while he’s still residing under his parents’ roof. 

"Actually, Sazanami would be coming by to pick me up later around 3pm, and then he would help me move the boxes of things overusing his family vehicle. After all, there are only about three boxes of things to move over to the apartment… it's too much of overkill to engage the service of the professional moving company when all the boxes and the luggage can be fit into the car boot of a normal family vehicle." Akatsuki Kyoji said in response to his mother's inquiry. 

"Ara, is that so? If that's the case, be sure to thank him appropriately afterward." Akatsuki Kyoji's mother seems surprised for a second, before nodding in acceptance. Although, the lady did make her son promised to show proper gratification to Sazanami afterward. 

“Of course, mother.” Akatsuki Kyoji nodded obediently to his mother’s instruction, as he went about the bedroom he had been using over the past fifteen years for one last time to see if there’s anything he would need to bring it over to his new place of residence. 

Yes, fifteen years - while the orange-haired young man was born and raised in this very apartment unit… he was only given his own room when he was three years old. Before three, he was staying together with his parents in the master bedroom. Albeit, the room given to him is the smallest out of the three bedrooms they have in the apartment unit… Akatsuki Kyoji didn't really mind the size of it. So, really - he wasn't too envious of the fact that his elder sister - Akatsuki Kiyomi was given the bigger size bedroom apart from the master bedroom in the apartment. 

Because ultimately, the only difference between his room and his elder sister's room was that his sister was able to fit in a double-size bed into the room while his room size could only allow in the standard single twin bed with a study desk tucked into the corner directly under the window and a few steps away from the entrance leading into his family service balcony area. 

Yes - the service balcony, unlike the balcony in the master bedroom that overlooks the view of the nearby park. The balcony that was linked to Akatsuki Kyoji's room faced the back of another high-rise building in the area. Hence, there isn't much of a view to look out at - likewise, it was the same for the view of his bedroom window. Nevertheless, Akatsuki Kyoji is a practical person - so long the window allows natural light to stream into his room every morning… he could hardly care less about the type of view he would be getting when looking out of the window and the service balcony alike. 

Anyway, the service balcony is an outdoor space that is used to house the jumbo size water heater unit installed in their family home as well as the air-conditioner compressor unit of their home. So, if there's any downside to the room Akatsuki Kyoji is using as his bedroom in this apartment - it would be that the service maintenance people who came by once every three months to service their family air-conditioner unit would need to access the service balcony through his bedroom because the only way of access to the service balcony is the doorway that linked the balcony to his bedroom. Henceforth, unlike his elder sister - Akatsuki Kyoji has never locked his bedroom door to the rest of the occupants during the daytime. The only time he would lock his room's door would be during the evening hours since he never knows when his parents would be calling in the maintenance team to service the air-conditioner units. 

Either way, coming back to the present point in time - Akatsuki swept through his room one last time before finally zipping up his backpack and bringing it out into the living room. The three boxes that would be shipped over to his rented apartment shortly using the family vehicle of the Sazanami family is already neatly secured and stacked together in the living room area alongside his wheeled suitcase containing the majority of his clothes, all that's left is his backpack where he had packed his essentials like his portable music player, a book he was half-way through with the reading as well as any other items he may have decided to bring it along with him to his new place of residence on the last minute basis, etc. 

Out of the three boxes of things he would be bringing over to his new place, including a box containing kitchen utensils… and to be honest, that was only packed under the insistence of his mother's nagging. Because really, if it's up to Akatsuki Kyoji alone - he wouldn't have packed them into the checklist of items to be shipped to his new place of residence at all. Granted, mugs and cups he would have packed without being nagged… but things like frying pan and the likes(?) - he won't. Because he couldn't foresee the necessity of needing them, seeing as he has absolutely no idea how to cook at all. The only thing he knows how to do with the stove was to use it for the boiling of hot water… and to cook instant noodles when push comes to shove. Regardless to get his mother's nagging off his back, the 18-year-old eventually caved into the lady's request and packed the frying pan and a few of the pots alongside the new compact size microwave oven he had found and purchased online some time ago for his new bachelor style of living, with effect from this evening. 

When Akatsuki Kyoji was seated at his family dining area enjoying the home-cooked lunch meal prepared and served by his beloved mother, a certain French-born young man was just waking up from a restful night of sleep. By the time Yuzuriha Christian Lion was coherent enough to form his speech ability, it was already past the noon hours. A quick check on his calendar app reminded him that he has a house-warming party at Akatsuki's new place of the residence sometime later today spurs the green-haired young man into action. 

Group-chat of the former Team Tsukigami [Yuzuriha, Ootori, Sazanami, Hiragi, Akatsuki] - 3rd of November 2018, 12.10pm

Yuzuriha: Hey guys~ ( ʘ‿ʘ )ノ✿ Erm… what was the agreed time for the house-warming party at Akatsuki’s new place of residence again? ^^; I’m afraid I just woke up… 

Sazanami: I’m heading over to help Akatsuki with the shipping of his things to his new place at 3pm. So, likely around 4pm? If you guys sans Hiragi arrived before the place is tidied up, do make yourself useful and help out with the unpacking and get the place tidy up and ready for the house-warming party. =_=

Yuzuriha: Oh goody~ for the house-warming party, are we ordering in food, or are we doing potluck? 

PS: @Akatsuki, I have a separate house-warming gift for you ^_~ please look forward to it. 

Akatsuki: (o・・o)/ Something tells me… I better keep my new place’s balcony available for whatever gift Yuzuriha has in mind to gift me with… ^^; 

Hiragi: Oh… Akatsuki is moving out of his parents’ today? 

PS: Tsukigami-senpai says congrats on your independence, Akatsuki. 

Yuzuriha: Oh~ Hello~ @Hiragi! I wasn’t expecting you to be active at this hour! XD What time is it for you over there in New York? 

PS: You’re in NY now, right? 

Hiragi: Yes, I’m still in NY. And yes, I’m still awake - it’s only 10pm over here for me. 

PS: The next round of performance would be held in San Francisco… so, I reckon the troupe would be heading off to San Francisco in a few days. I'm actually having a late dinner with Tsukigami-senpai and a few seniors over at the Broadway at present. 

Ootori: Hey, Tsubasa~ ^_^ Glad to see you active in the GC for once. XD Every time you went out of town, it's like you went invisible on us. XD Although, you'd likely read all of our conversations in your own free time… but the lack of participation on your part in the conversations really sucks. ^^ 

PS: Feel free to order in, but since I didn’t get any additional house-warming gift for Aka-chan… I’ve decided to bring some homemade snacks along. Nothing fanciful, but definitely edible by Nayuki-kun’s level of inspection. ^_~ v

Hiragi: … Itsuki-nii, please be reminded that NY is 14 hours behind Tokyo. It's not every single time that you guys started a conversation in the GC with me still awake. Most of the time, I missed out on the entire conversation because I was dead asleep in slumber-land. By the time I caught up to the entire conversation, the lot of you are already asleep… what's the point of me pitching into the conversation when nobody is around to respond to my comments if any?! So, I figured it's best to forgo the idea of responding to your conversation altogether. =_=

Yuzuriha: @Ootori, know any good eateries in the area/neighborhood where Akatsuki's new place of residence is situated? I want to check and see if any of them does deliveries in advance… ^_^ 

PS: @Hiragi, speaking of Tsukigami-senpai… I know it's prob a little early on your side. Anyway, do help me wish him a happy birthday ^_^ I would send him an e-greeting birthday card later on today, I just woke up not too long ago, after all, XD 

Ootori: Speaking of Tsukigami-senpai, Yuu-chan mentioned emailing him a set of e-vouchers for the Amazon shopping website for his birthday. Do check if he had received them already…^_^ 

PS: I know, @Tsubasa… hence I was just commenting that your presence has been missed is all. I am not complaining about you not making an effort in joining our conversation in the GC. ^^; 

PPS: @Yuzu-chan, give me a second. I’ll send you the list of eateries in the Kasai/Nishi-Kasai area shortly. The list is saved on my laptop at home… I’m currently outside, I’ve just ended my driving lessons and is on my way home. 

Yuzuriha: Noted, I will wait for you to send me the list shortly then. 

PS: Satisfy my curiosity, will you? Why do you have a saved-list of eateries in the neighborhood where Akatsuki is moving into, this afternoon - on your laptop? (｢๑•₃• )｢ʷʱʸ?

Ootori: Remember how Akatsuki had asked for opinions about which apartment to get in the neighborhood? I had generated a list back then and kept it aside just in case he decides to ask about the availability of dining venues in the neighborhood. That reminded me, @Aka-chan - have I given you the list of grocery pick-up locations in the neighborhood before? If not, I could send the list of grocers along with the eateries list together into the GC upon reaching home. 

Akatsuki: =_= Yes, you have given me both lists the other day. Although, you didn't indicate which eateries do take-outs, which offers dine-in and which does both and atop of it still offers food delivery services though. 

Ootori: @Aka-chan, good. So, you've been given the list already. Erm… well, I haven't had time to segregate them out the last time around. I could give you the filtered out list with delivery services shortly if you want… alternatively, you could just download the food delivery app from the app store in your mobile gadget - register an account, key in the address to get the comprehensive list of eateries near your neighborhood that does food deliveries service. 

PS: Alright, I just reached home… I’m off to get the snacks ready now, and then I’ll take a shower before heading over to the Edogawa ward to meet up with you guys. ^_^ See you shortly! 

PPS: @Tsubasa, send my greetings to Tsukigami-senpai too ^_^ 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a week to write this chapter as well, thank god - the fic has been revised to weekly update schedule ^_^ 
> 
> So, this chapter is split into two parts - the first part comprises of the advanced birthday lunch for Kaito-chan… XD since I have quota for a few more thousand words, I decided to dedicate them to the S1 Kao Kai since it's been some time since they were given air-time in my fanfic. XD 
> 
> There would be a time-skip in the next chapter for certain since I do not wish to go into details describing the move from the Akatsuki family home to the 1K apartment Akatsuki Kyoji has taken to rent for his college years. Although, I would probably touch on a tad about the house-warming part somewhere in the next chapter… let me stew on it and see how it could have happens. ^_^ See you next time, and that's all, for now, ~ Ciao~


	188. Ugawa’s childhood friend - Harumi…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time seems to be passing by in a flash, before I knew it - the time for the weekly update is here again :D  
In this chapter, we have the following:  
1\. OtoHoshi Chat content about the mini-housewarming party at Akatsuki's new place of residence.   
2\. Some Ageha & Yuuta interaction followed by a private chat conversation between the pseudo-siblings, Ageha and Shiki  
3\. Morning conversation scene between the members of Stardust gossiping about TenGawa :P   
4\. Flashback to the dinner session whereby Tengenji met the childhood friend of his beau ^_^ 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys today's chapter, see you next week XD

Private chat between Ootori Itsuki and Hoshitani Yuuta, 5th November 2018, 7am

Itsuki: Good morning, Yuu-chan <3333 Please bear with me for a bit, I just recall I forgot to send you the pictures from Aka-chan’s house-warming party yesterday :P 

PS: [Attached 031118_Akatsuki House-Warming Party Photos.Zip] - I put everything into the zip file so you can just show them to your classmates by sharing them on your class GC or something. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: Noted, thanks Itsuki <333 By the way, are the photos of the cheese-sticks you brought over to the party included in the folder too?

Itsuki: Eh? No, included in the folder are photos taken over at Akatsuki’s apartment - I included a video of the entire apartment in 360 degrees from the entrance to the balcony. If you wish to see the close-up photos of the food served at the mini-party over at Akatsuki’s new place of residence, it’s on my Instagram account instead. 

Yuu-chan: Noted… I will tell Na-chan to check it out later. ^_^ Yuzu-senpai made a mention about the cheese-sticks you brought over to the party in the foodie GC yesterday, so Na-chan got curious about it. 

PS: You air-fry them in the air-fryer right? So, you bought the frozen version of the cheese sticks - correct? 

Itsuki: Yep! ^_^ Why do you ask? 

Yuu-chan: Do you have extra lying around at your place? Never mind if you don't have, just take a photo of the packaging for the frozen cheese sticks you purchased the next time around - Na-chan wanted to know which brand it was. He's thinking of serving cheese sticks for the next party event if any… ^^; 

Itsuki: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Noted… I’ll check my fridge to see if I have more lying around, if not - I’ll remember to take a photo of the packaging/brand the next time I visited the supermarket. 

PS: How is your class project coming along? 

Yuu-chan: Hmm…? Which class project? ◕⍵◕

Itsuki: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Whichever applies, I’m just inquiring in general. 

Yuu-chan: Ah… personally, I am doing fine for the coursework assigned in acting class. I don't really have any problems when trying to portray the role of a delinquent, after all, my alter persona has plenty of experience acting like a delinquent in films before. （*＾3＾）So, ultimately it all goes down to whose script the teacher is going to select for the practical test before the end of the semester comes around. 

PS: To make my life easier, I’m reusing the script I’m writing for my creative writing class assignment for the acting class coursework. Of course, there is no guarantee that my copy of the script will be chosen by the teacher-in-charge ultimately though ^^; 

Itsuki: Lol… right. The teacher will go through all the submission and find one that he deems the most appealing to his taste and have the class performed the skit based on the selected skit. Having been through the same phase myself, I'm quite certain that's how the selection process will go. Still, I have to say that your decision to reuse the script written for your creative writing assignment for the acting class coursework is a good and smart move. At the very least, it helps to cut down on the time spent on churning out scripts… granted, it's only possible when there's a similar theme going on. Else, you would have to work on producing two different scripts for the different assignments. *Thumbs up Emoji* 

PS: I’m glad to hear that you are not having issues coping with the classes in general… I heard from Tsubasa in passing that his star pupil isn’t faring too well in the acting class recently?

Yuu-chan: Eh?! Are you saying that Tat-chan has chatted recently with Hiragi-senpai? And that, he had shared the issues/problems he’s facing currently in class with Hiragi-senpai as well? That’s surprising… I wasn’t aware they kept in contact while Hiragi-senpai is out of town. ⊙▂⊙

Anyway, Tat-chan's indeed struggling during the acting classes recently. Mostly, he has trouble getting into character when it comes down to the part about the portrayal of the delinquent character. Especially, the teacher-in-charge seems to have developed a liking for the film - 'King of Caste' that he kept having us perform a selected excerpt from that particular film. Of course, the teacher tends to rotate us around having us portray the different characters from the two different delinquent groups. 

PS: Yep! The creative writing class assignment is focused on altercations scene between teens, so, in a way, I could make it relevant to the acting class coursework. After all, clashes between two groups of delinquents from local high school also counted towards the altercation scene - isn't it? XD 

Itsuki: O_O The King of Caste?! Wasn't that the film in which your alter persona acted in? Talk about having an easy time for the class… :P I bet you managed to ace the class with no sweat. XD Speaking of, how did the rest of the boys fare in the acting class? In particular, Tsukigami-kun… I have no doubt Kuga-kun can pull off a convincing delinquent act. 

PS: Ah… I supposed I could see why Tatsumi-kun is struggling with the portrayal of delinquent roles. Most delinquents featured in films are the hard-core, rough and violent type… and Tatsumi just doesn't seem to be someone prone to violence, so it might be a bit hard for him to get himself into the feel of the character. Out of curiosity, which characters out of the film - King of Caste is Tatsumi-kun supposed to be portraying? 

Yuu-chan: Yep! It certainly is! XD Hmm…considering that I have a lot of experience watching how my fellow friends of B-Pro performed the various excerpts during the filming days of that movie… I could say I have an easier time getting into the character. However, I wouldn’t say I manage to ace the class with no sweat, but it is indeed fun to be able to try out roles taken on by my other friends and see how I fared with them at the end of the day. Overall, it’s quite a refreshing and fun experience. XD As for the rest of the team, so far so good. Surprisingly, none of them ran into any troubles when performing the excerpt from the film - King of Caste. 

Yes, even Kaicchin… then again, it's not that much of a surprise considering how much OJT Kaicchin has been getting with his latest filming job. His role as the son of a police inspector [played by Uozumi-san] means he gets a lot of screen-time together with Uozumi-san in the police station setting… and usually, there are cameos of delinquents been shepherd into the station as background setting characters. Hence, he gets to observe the delinquents behavior in RL. 

PS: In response to your curious inquiry about Tat-chan, he was asked to take up the role performed by Tomo-kun in the King of Caste film - recently. Previously, the teacher assigned him the role performed by Massu… I believed. Both times, his performance has been remarked as adequate - which is rather low in his own books of standard - I reckon. Because he isn't quite satisfied even the teacher had passed him during the class assessment of the practical lessons. ^^; 

PPS: How is college life for you? 

Itsuki: I see… I hope he would move past the hurdle soon. Tsubasa mentioned he had given Tatsumi-kun some pointers to help him in the task of getting into character… but since Tatsumi-kun didn’t really say for certain what kind of role he was supposed to portray… I’m not quite sure if Tsubasa’s advice for him will work. Either way, I’ll pass the info along to Tsubasa in a private chat later so he would know what to do next if Tatsumi-kun were to approach him for advice again. 

PS: Referring to your question about my college life…I assume you’re inquiring about the subject in general? 

PPS: Oh yes, about that mini-drama that feature Uozumi-senpai as a police inspector in the mid-thirties, and Tsukigami-kun as the middle-school son XD I think I happen to chance upon the promo poster featured on the website of the broadcasting TV station the other day, it was quite amusing and eye-catching. Granted, I chanced upon it while searching for something else on the Google web - it shows up on the Google images row. ( ╹ਊ╹) 

Yuu-chan: Well…you can interpret the question in whichever way you prefer… ^^; 

PS: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I was rather certain that the poster isn't that amusing looking, it is meant to be a mystery-suspense genre drama series, after all. So, I reckon only you… or maybe people who know both Uozumi-san and Kaicchin would find the poster image for the mini-drama series amusing. (✿≖U≖) 

Speaking of - you didn't forward the poster image to Haru-nii, or did you? I shudder to think of his reaction if you did… ^^; because as far as I know, neither Uozumi-san nor Kaicchin has mentioned anything about the filming of that mini-drama series together on their respective social media accounts… let alone the mention of the relationship between their assigned roles for that drama series XD 

Itsuki: Did I not share with you about my orientation week at the college before? Either way, thank you for asking about my life in college. On the overall, I have more or less gotten accustomed to the new class schedules, and the school layout. I'm not lacking in the friends' department as well, since I have started school with Yuzu-chan as a tag-along, to begin with. I think we both benefited in the sense that whoever befriended me or Yuzu-chan first, are likely to befriend the tag-along in return. We are pretty much inseparable… XD 

PS: Ok, no… the thing is Yuzu-chan tends to start slipping into his native tongue - meaning French when he gets over-excited. While I don't really speak fluently in French, I knew enough basics to act as a temporary translator… Oh, and before I forgot… there's no need for you to worry about having a competition over here at my school because Yuzu-chan has sort of announced it to the entire class about how I'm no longer available for taking. 

PPS: Nope, I didn’t send the link to Tsukigami-senpai. I did - however, share the image into the GC I have with Tsubasa and the rest of the members from the last generation of the Kao Council. So, I think the rest of them likely saw the image already if they weren’t aware of this particular bit of news from other media sources…^^; 

Yuu-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* That's fine, I think… Hiragi-senpai doesn't seem the type to share such trivial things around. Unless, well… he happens to click into the GC and enlarge the image for a clearer look with Haru-nii around/looking over his shoulder. As for the rest of the senpais, I'm not so worried about them passing the info over to Haru-nii seeing as they don't have the habit of contacting Haru-nii directly. After all, they have you and Hiragi-senpai around for the job if they need anyone to pass a message over to Haru-nii. ^^; 

PS: O_O Huh? What do you mean by Yuzu-senpai announcing it to the entire class that you’re no longer available for taking?! 

Itsuki: (o゜ェ゜o) *Sweat-drop Emoji* Erm… Yuzu-chan likes to mess around with me, I'm sure you're aware of it - right? Anyway, he sort of did it during lunch break the other day and well… a group of girls from our class sort of chanced upon the sight, and you know how fast these gossips tales tend to travel around… ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ 

Yuu-chan: Ah… yes, I do remember that quite well. There was once I chanced upon the sight of him proclaiming that you don’t love him anymore that sends you into a panicking mode thinking I might get the wrong impression… ¬‿¬ 

PS: Alright, I’m going to have to cut the conversation off here. Otherwise, I’m going to be late for school. I’ll catch up with you again later tonight. 

Itsuki: Yes. I remember that episode as well, I was sweating bullets then. After all, our relationship is still pretty new then… that reminded me, it's been a year since we started dating officially. ^_^ We ought to plan for a celebration… of course, subject to your availability. Go on and head to the school, we can continue this topic of discussion later tonight. I love you and I hope to see you soon. <3333

PS: Do let Ageha-chan knows that I left his lunchbox in Shiki-chan's locker at the Kao Council building because I don't remember the number to his assigned locker. ^^; That and the Kao Council building is nearer to the gate than the high school academic block where the rest of the school population had their lockers situated in. 

Yuu-chan: I'm not quite sure when's the official date of the anniversary for our relationship already. (∩ё∩) I didn't mean to forget, of course… but it's just that I've been too busy to actually keep track of the date. ^^; Either way, it needn't be on the exact same date for whichever celebration plan you have in mind… it could be days after, or a month later. I'm fine with either… as long as you double-confirm my schedule before making any confirmation plan on your side. We will discuss this again later. Love you <3333 and FYI, we just met for breakfast approximately 48 hours ago and then again we had met yesterday. First for brunch, and then dinner at your family home in Shinozaki, Edogawa Ward of Tokyo. 

PS: Noted on the issue about Ageha’s lunch, I will inform him accordingly. 

Itsuki: I know <3333 What could I say, I’m so in love with you that I hoped to be able to see you in person every single day. ^_^ 

Yuuta: (>//ᵕ//<) ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Since Yuuta had promise Ootori that he would help pass the message along to Ageha, it is only natural that - the first thing Hoshitani Yuuta did was to approach the figure of Ageha Riku upon stepping into the classroom of 2-MS, that particular morning on the 5th of November, Monday. 

“Oh, good morning - Yuuta. Did you enjoy your night stay at Ootori-papa place?” Ageha Riku greeted the approaching teen, upon sighting his green-eyed friend heading towards him. 

"Good morning, Ageha-chan. To answer your question, I didn't stay at Itsuki's place last night… although, I did sleep well yesterday." Yuuta greeted the black-haired teen from Team Yuzuriha in response, before responding to the inquiry the teen had for him. 

"Eh?! You weren't spending the night at Ootori-Papa apartment? I thought that was where you decided to stay over last night…" Ageha seems surprised by Yuuta's response, directing a wide-eye gaze towards the teen. 

"Ah… that was indeed my original plan, however - something crops up at work yesterday evening and thus I had to rush off after the family dinner session at the Ootori family residence. So, Itsuki drops me off at the meet-up point where I'm supposed to meet up with the rest of my colleagues for that last-minute job. Therefore, I ended up spending the night at the apartment unit in the residential building own by my boss instead." Yuuta then explained, rather he tried to give a summary of the explanation without going into too many specifics. 

"I see…" Ageha nodded understandingly in response then, having known the secret about Yuuta living a double-persona life since the summer of this year. The black-haired teen has enough experience with Yuuta's vague explanations to know that this last-minute job is one that is related to the green-eyed teen's alter persona, to not dig too deep into the topic. Especially, when they are in the presence of others who has absolutely no idea of the secret relating to the leader of Stardust. 

"Yep, anyway - Itsuki ask for me to inform you that he left your lunchbox together with Shiki-chan's over at the designated locker area of the Kao Council building." Yuuta then proceeds to inform Ageha of the information he has been tasked to relay to the teen on behalf of his boyfriend earlier on during their chat conversation on the Line App. 

“Is there a reason why he didn’t leave my lunch in your locker today?” Ageha Riku frowned, as he asks Yuuta in return. 

After all, usually, when Ootori came by the Ayanagi Academy to drop off the lunch he had prepared for Shiki and Ageha - his practice was to drop off Ageha's lunch in the locker of Yuuta over at the academic block building before heading to the Kao Council building locker area to drop off Shiki's lunch. Only after dropping off Shiki's lunch, Ootori Itsuki would head towards the train station to board the scheduled train to the Toho Academy of Drama and Music for his college classes. 

"Right… Itsuki had a morning discussion meeting schedule with his classmates to discuss their coursework assignments before their first class begins today. So, he had lesser time to spare - and henceforth, he can't afford to drop your lunch off at my locker before heading off to drop Shiki-chan's lunch at the Kao Council. Therefore, he decides to just visit the Kao Council building and drop off both the lunchbox for you and Shiki-chan together in Shiki-chan's assigned locker in the Kao Council building. After all, the Kao Council building is nearer to the school gate than the academic block building." Yuuta told Ageha in response then, citing the reason his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki had given him in prior. 

“I see… did he inform Shiki about it then? And do you have any idea which locker belongs to Shiki over at the Kao Council building?” Ageha Riku paused for a few seconds as he digested the information relayed before inquiring Yuuta in return. 

"... I'm not quite sure, perhaps you could ask Shiki-chan about his locker in a private chat? As for whether or not did Itsuki informed Shiki that he had stored your lunchbox in Shiki-chan's locker - I don't think he did. Nevertheless, I think it wouldn't matter much… the cloth used to wrap around the lunchbox are different in the designs. Shiki-chan should know enough to gather that only one of the two bentos sitting in his locker belongs to him." Yuuta said nonchalantly in response, leaving it up to Ageha to decide if a text message to the auburn-haired senior is required. 

Ultimately, Ageha Riku decides to drop a message to Shiki Toma - if only, to halt any possibility of an arising confusion on the auburn-haired teen's part. In which case - it simply meant that the senior had absolutely no idea of the meaning behind why the cloth that was used to wrap up their lunchboxes is of two different designs. 

A private message between Ageha Riku and Shiki Toma, 5th of November 2018, 7.45am

Riku: Shiki, just to inform you - Ootori Papa have no time to pop by the academic block lockers area this morning and thus decided to drop off my bento alongside with yours at the Kao Council building lockers area. So, don’t be too surprised if you open your locker upon your arrival at the Kao Council offices to find two bentos sitting within. I’ll swing by the building to pick up my share of lunch during break time today. Until then, please ensure my bento is untouched. 

PS: Do provide me with the number to your assigned lockers as well, because I have absolutely no idea which one belongs to you. 

Shiki: O-O Thanks for the heads-up. I have yet to reach office, are the lunchboxes individually cloth-wrapped? 

Riku: Based on what our ‘Mama’ says … it should be individually wrapped and the cloths used are of different designs. And in case you’d forgotten, yours is usually wrapped in a cloud-design cloth. So, do not take the wrong lunchbox. 

Shiki: ^^; Okay… noted. I'll make sure not to touch the other bento when I retrieved mine from the locker later. As for the number of the locker, there isn't one - the lockers in the Kao Council are unlike the usual ones in the academic blocks. They are secured by a pin-code lock, to access - you only need to key in the pin code to the designated locker and the locker door will pop open on its own informing you which is it. The pin-code for my locker is 1224, there's a key panel in the center of the lockers structure… you just need to key in the pin-code followed by your mobile number and the system will generate an authorization code for the unlocking. Follow the instructions and you should be able to open the locker and retrieve your lunchbox. 

PS: If you’re a member of the Kao Council, you would only need to key in the pin-code and tap the student pass at the panel screen to unlock the locker. 

Riku: O-O So high tech… but noted on the procedures to access the locker, I shall bear it in mind. 

While the two ‘children’ of the OtoHoshi couple are conversing with one another on the Line App, Hoshitani Yuuta was busy catching up with the rest of his teammates on the latest tale that revolves around the TenGawa couple. 

Due to the last minute work commitment under his alter persona the previous evening, Yuuta didn't have the time to actually sit down and read through the entire content that was flooding through the Team Ootori GC last night. But what the green-eyed teen didn't miss a sign of - was the relentless buzzing of his mobile gadget while he was involved in the live recording of the radio show with Gochin and Kenken, while they covered for the MoonS who are unable to host the radio show last night due to conflicting job commitments. 

Either way, by the time the recording of the radio show comes to an end - Yuuta was too tired to actually scroll through the context of the GC when it finally fell silent. In fact, Yuuta was pretty certain that he had almost fallen asleep in the tub when he took a bath to unwind the night before. Ultimately, he was only woken up when Gochin needs the bathroom desperately and had taken to hammer at the door. So, it goes without saying that Yuuta was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow by the time he got himself back to the room that belongs to his alter persona. Thus, the chestnut-haired teen was now winging out the relevant information from his teammates of Stardust to satisfy his own curiosity on the topic. 

“So, Kerukeru… I didn’t have time to scroll through the entire content of the GC for our team last night? Based on what I’d glimpsed during break time, I thought I saw something that goes along the line of Uwa-chan coming out of the closet about his relationship with you… so, did he finally let his family members meet you or something?” Hoshitani Yuuta glanced towards the redhead of Stardust, as he inquires out of pure intrigue. 

"... No, I didn't meet his family members. However, I did meet one of his closest friends who came into town over the weekend from Kyoto for a stay-cation trip. The gist is that Akira had accidentally let it slip to his friend a few weeks ago about him being involved in a relationship. Naturally, his friends got curious, and thus when the opportunity arises - the friend who came into town requested a meet-up. But since Akira did not mention exactly the type of relationship he was involved with his friends during their GC conversation, by bringing me along to this dinner meet-up session with this friend of his - we sort of came out of the closet to his friend." Tengenji Kakeru then said, recounting the events of the previous day evening in a dry tone to the curious green-eyed leader of Stardust. 

[Flashback to 4th of November 2018, 6pm]

Ugawa Akira was nervous, and Tengenji Kakeru could easily feel it. They were now on their way to a theme cafe in Harajuku, Tokyo for their dinner this evening. Ever since they boarded the train bound for Harajuku… Ugawa Akira - the pink-haired teen from Team Hiragi and the beau of Tengenji Kakeru of Stardust has been fidgeting restlessly. 

"... Do you need to visit the washroom? We do still have a bit of time to spare, so I'm sure you can fit in a washroom trip if you require the use of the facility before we head over to the train platform." Tengenji Kakeru said to his restless pink-haired beau after they entered the gantry gate of the JR Ochanomizu train station. 

"Huh? What…? Oh no… I don't need the facility." Ugawa Akira blinked twice in bewilderment before he finally makes sense of the words tumbling forth from the lips of his boyfriend. 

"Are you sure? Because you've been fidgeting uneasily for a while now…" Tengenji Kakeru wisely pointed out the little detail to his beau, and at the same time making it known to the pink-haired teen that he does not believe anything that the pink-haired teen just said. 

Flushing pink in the cheeks, Ugawa Akira had no choice but to come outright with a proper explanation to his boyfriend about the reason behind his fidgeting behavior. Thus, after some slight hesitation - the pink-haired teen said. "No, really… I absolutely had no need to visit the washroom. My state of unease has more to do with the dinner session to come, rather than the need to answer the call of nature." 

Upon hearing Ugawa's response, Tengenji Kakeru raised his eyebrow up in a questioning manner as he proceeds to inquire. "You're feeling uneasy about the dinner session to come? What is there to feel uneasy about? Surely, it can't related to the cost of dining there - since you're the one that picked the dining place, in the first place." 

"... About that, there's something I'd neglected to inform you before - the place we are having dinner … it's a Sanrio themed cafe. To be exact, it's the Pompompurin theme cafe…" Ugawa Akira first said, deciding to start with an easier topic. 

“Okay, while it isn’t exactly the type of place I would choose to patron under normal circumstances. I think I could survive - how long the dinner session could last either way? I’ll even factor in the possibility of being mobbed by the girls of my fan-club if you can keep your annoyance towards them at bay.” Tengenji responded, somehow he highly doubt that the reason behind his beau’s unease has anything to do with the possibility of him being mobbed by his fan-girls. 

For a while, Ugawa Akira was stumped… and then realization dawns in on the pink-haired teen as he cringed momentarily at the idea of encountering the fan-girls of his boyfriend's fan-club. Oh well, he supposed he would just have to live with it. After all, with the popularity his boyfriend garnered from the members of the public - it's completely unrealistic for him to expect them to have an uninterrupted date. Because his boyfriend always ended up being recognized as a celebrity, the only difference is whether the guy was recognized for his modeling and acting roles or the Kabuki performances. 

“Judging from that stump expression on your face earlier, I highly doubt your uneasiness has anything to do with my popularity with the members of the public. So, what exactly is the cause of your distress?” Tengenji Kakeru decides to cut straight to the point, they are running out of time for the pink-haired teen to continue stalling either way. 

"Alright, the thing is - I accidentally let it slipped to my childhood friends that I'm now involved in a relationship. So, they have been dying to know the details about my beau… and one of them happens to be in Tokyo this weekend." Ugawa Akira finally squeezes his eyes shut as he told Tengenji in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Okay, and…?” Tengenji prompted, knowing that there are more to be said. 

"Right, so this friend of mine who's in Tokyo this weekend… she wanted to meet my beau. And hence, the dinner session arranged this evening at the Pompompurin Cafe." Ugawa finally got the last bit of information out to his boyfriend, and with that, the sense of unease that has been emitting off his person finally ebbed off for a bit. There's still some residual uneasiness in his body language though, but that's likely related to the fact that he would essentially be coming out of the closet to his childhood friend shortly. 

".… Out of curiosity, does any of your childhood friends have any inkling about your sexual orientation? And also, who did the picking of today's dinner venue? Was it you or your friend?" Tengenji Kakeru was silent for about a minute before he finally spoke up. The moment he starts to speak, the redhead directed three questions in a row towards his pink-haired beau - Ugawa Akira. 

Once again, Ugawa Akira felt his cheeks turn pink and flamed up in response. Meekly, the pink-haired teen responded to his boyfriend's inquiry with a shake of his head before adding a verbal response for better clarification. "No, I didn't exactly speak about my dilemma about my sexual orientation with any of my friends in Kyoto. The only person I spoke to about this particular subject was Nayuki, and then he referred me to Yuuta who in turn directed me towards his aunt who works as a counselor to address the subject with me." 

There was a pause for another few seconds before Ugawa spoke up - again. This time, it was to respond to the question about the dinner venue selection. "And to answer your question about the choice of today's dinner venue, it was Harumi that picked the location." 

“Harumi…ah, that’s the name of your friend who’s visiting Tokyo this weekend?” Tengenji Kakeru asks then, clarifying the bit of information with his pink-haired beau. 

“Yes.” Ugawa nodded as he responded to Tengenji’s inquiry with a firm nod of his head. 

"Is she a Thriver?" Tengenji had on a contemplative look on his face, as he seeks further clarification. 

“... All my childhood friends are Thrivers at heart. And before you ask, I have a total of 3 childhood friends - together, we were known as the four musketeers to the rest of our middle-school classmates.” Ugawa Akira said in response, allowing a bashful look to cloud his features towards the last part of his words where the four musketeers were mentioned. 

“I see… and was this Harumi - the friend that always asks for autographed fan-based merchandise of Aizome Kento from you?” Tengenji voiced his next question across to Ugawa, as his mind took him down the memory lane of the various times whereby his beau had requested for autographed pictures and merchandises featuring Aizome Kento of Thrive for a childhood friend. 

"Eh? No, the friend who always requested autographed merchandise and pictures of Aizome Kento is actually Kaori. Hmm… actually, Akimi requested her fair share of autographs from Aizome Kento as well… but Kaori is the more rabid fan-girl between the two of them. As for Harumi, the friend whom you would get the opportunity to meet later today at the Pompompurin cafe in Harajuku is actually a fan of Goshi Kaneshiro from Thrive. Thus, making Harumi just as much a Thriver as the other two…" Ugawa Akira explained, glad to steer the conversation away to a less sensitive topic of discussion. 

Ugawa and Tengenji arrived at the designated theme cafe a little ahead of the scheduled meet-up time with Harumi. Since it's a weekend, and theme cafes like the Pompompurin cafe in Harajuku don't really allow reservations and so, they would simply have to wait in line for a table to be made available. 

Private chat between Ugawa Akira and Harumi, 4th November 2018, 6pm

Akira: Harumi, I've arrived at the entrance of the cafe with my beau in tow as per your request. Where are you now?

Harumi: Oh~ you’re already there? Sorry, I’m still queuing at the cashier in the building down the street… erm, why don’t you go ahead and grab a table for us first? I’ll be over a.s.a.p ^^;

Akira: I see… okay, I will go ahead and grab us a table then. I’ll text you shortly to inform you of the table’s location. 

Glancing up from his mobile device, Ugawa addressed his boyfriend and said. “Harumi will be reaching in a few minutes, she’s paying for something in a store just down the street and would join us as soon as she is done with the payment procedure. So, she says for us to go ahead and grab a table at the cafe first.” 

Tengenji Kakeru nodded in response, and thus when the waitress came by and ask how many people they have in their group - the redhead proceeds to inform the waitress as accordingly. "There are three of us, two of us are already here and the other person is on the way over." 

The waitress glances back into the cafe interior seating area for a moment before turning her attention back to the TenGawa couple and ask. “Would your other companion take long to arrive?” 

“No, it should just be a matter of minutes. Our friend is heading over from the building down the street.” Ugawa took over the task of responding then, seeing as he’s the one conversing with Harumi earlier. 

"In that case, please follow my colleague over there and she will bring you to the table." The waitress then indicates for her waiting colleague to come over and greet the TenGawa couple, and then proceed to guide the duo over to the available seating area to get settled in. 

"Thank you." Tengenji Kakeru nodded towards the serving staff at the cafe in acknowledgment, before catching up to his pink-haired beau who was one step ahead of him and is already following the other staff who is guiding them to the available table in the cafe.

It took another ten minutes for Harumi to arrive at the Pompompurin Cafe in Harajuku, Tokyo. When she arrived, the waitress stationed at the cashier counter immediately went forward to attend to her. “Good evening Miss, how may I assist you?” 

“Good evening, I’m supposed to meet some friends here for dinner. I believe they are already seated in the cafe, may I proceed into the cafe to look for them myself?” Harumi told the staff that came forward to attend to her. 

“Certainly.” The staff nodded back towards Harumi with a smile. 

Private chat between Harumi and Ugawa Akira, 4th November 2018, 6.20pm

Harumi: Bunny-chan, I’m here! Please wave your hands for me so I would know which direction to head towards. 

Bunny Akira: How many times must I tell you not to call me 'bunny'! Anyway, we are over in the far left corner area. 

Harumi: I would love to call you Aki-chan, but that would be confusing if Akimi is around. Since your name depiction in Kanji held the word bunny… I thought the term befitting for you. ^_^ 

PS: Alright, I think I saw you… 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, how long have you been waiting? Oh, and where’s that secret beau of yours?” Harumi said as she arrived at the table where Ugawa Akira was seated. 

"About twenty minutes, and before you ask… my beau is currently out for a toilet break." Ugawa said in response when his friend starts glancing about the cafe in search of anyone that might resemble his secret beau. 

“Oops, once again - apologies for the delay. Have you ordered the food yet?” Harumi inquires next, as she set her bag down on the empty chair next to the chair she has settled upon. 

“No, we were thinking of ordering together when everyone is here. At least, that was what we told the waitress when we were directed to this table. Anyway, we have more or less decided on what kind of food to order - so please do take this time to browse through the menu for your own orders. We would be placing the orders once my beau is back from the toilet break.” Ugawa Akira said in response, still keeping silent about the gender of his beau. 

So, while Harumi is checking out the cafe’s menu - Ugawa Akira proceed to drop a text message to his boyfriend - a certain redhead who stepped out earlier to use the washroom facility in the building outside the cafe vicinity. 

Private chat between Ugawa Akira and Tengenji Kakeru, 4th November 2018, 6.25pm

Akira: Are you coming back in soon? My friend is here already. 

Kakeru: Got mobbed by some fans outside, will be coming in soon. Feel free to place the orders for me if I’m not back by the time the waitress comes around to take orders. You know what I want, right? 

Akira: Not exactly, care to jog my memory? 

Kakeru: Get me the Rose Meat Roast Beef Don, and the Iced Mango Soda. 

Akira: Noted. Any dessert? 

Kakeru: Nope, but if you wish to order - we could share if you are worried about not being able to finish it. 

Akira: I'll get the Mango Parfait for dessert then. We can share the parfait later… ／(^ x ^)＼ Harumi prefers to get the pancake as a dessert but I'm not in the mood for pancake, so parfait it would have to be. ^_^ As for the main… I'll go for the Beef Stroganoff. ♡⌣ ♡⌣ ♡⌣ ♡⌣ ♡⌣ ♡

PS: How long more do you need with your fans? 

Kakeru: Another 10-15 minutes, if we end the chat now so I can finish autographing the items for them. ^^; 

Akira: Okay, I’ll leave you to autograph for them in peace. See you back in the cafe in 15 minutes. 

“Okay, I’ve decided what I want for my main dish. And where’s your beau?” Harumi glanced up from the copy of the menu and directed her question to her pink-haired friend, who has been busy typing away on the mobile gadget before. 

“Coming back in about 15 minutes, I can order for him first.” Ugawa Akira responded, finally allowing the word ‘him’ to slip out from his lips. 

“Oh… okay, wait… what did you say just now?” Harumi snapped her eyes back to her pink-haired friend shortly after her mind registered her friend’s words in shock. 

“I said my beau is coming back in about 15 minutes, and that I could order on his behalf if you’re ready to order the food.” Ugawa Akira repeated his earlier words, with a flat-like tone in his voice and his expression blank. 

"... Okay, so it isn't a hallucination on my part - you did use the word 'him' and beau together in the same statement." Harumi deadpans, once ascertain of the fact that her ears aren't playing tricks on her because that was exactly what her pink-haired friend had said moments ago. 

"Yes, you are not hallucinating. I did use the term 'him' to refer to my beau, so, there you have it. My beau is not a girl but a boy. Happy?" Ugawa Akira thought it would be difficult for him to come out of the closet to his friend before… but now that he actually gets the words out, it didn't seem that difficult after all. Then again, it might be because Harumi isn't one that is prone to exaggerating reactions when surprising news was being dealt with. 

“...Darn, now I owe Kaori money for getting the gender of your beau wrong!” Harumi pouted as she lamented to Ugawa, shortly after she had digested the bit of information dropped over her head by her pink-haired friend. 

“Excuse me?! Are you telling me that you girls had a bet going on behind the gender of my beau since I accidentally let it slip to you girls about me being involved in a relationship!?” Ugawa Akira could hardly believe what he was hearing, disbelief blatant on his face displayed for all to see. 

"Sort of… Kaori was adamant that you are most likely dating a guy, and her reasoning was that you're enrolled in the infamous Ayanagi Academy. And it is a well-known fact that the high school department for the Ayanagi Academy is an all-boys environment. Also, you are staying in the school dorm - which means more boys around you. Thus, she thought the probability of you dating a guy is far higher than the chance of you dating a girl." Harumi then explained the reasoning behind Kaori's argument to Ugawa. 

“Okay… and what about your own opinion? You mention owing money to Kaori earlier, so did you bet on the mere chance of me being involved in a typical boy-girl relationship? If so, why?” Ugawa inquires, purely out of curiosity. 

"Yes, I did bet on the possibility of you being in a normal and typical relationship. Not that I had anything against the idea of a same-gender relationship, but it's just… with the way, you always protested loudly when people mistook you for a girl… I would have thought you would wish to show off your masculinity by dating a girl. Now that I have satisfied your curiosity about my opinion when the topic of your romantic relationship came up for discussion, why don't you answer my question for you in return? What makes you decide to date a guy in the end?" Harumi then throws a question of her own towards her pink-haired friend in return. 

“... I don’t really know myself, it sort of just happens. I mean, back in the middle-school days - I did try dating around with girls but something just doesn’t sit right with me. So, when my beau confessed his feelings for me about six months back… I decided to give it a shot. Everything after that just seems to fall into places nicely…” Ugawa Akira eventually responded, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he recalled how comfortable he’d felt after he agreed to date the redhead of Stardust. 

By the time Tengenji Kakeru made his reappearance in the cafe, Ugawa has gotten most of the awkward part of the conversation with his childhood friend about his sexual orientation over and done with. So, all that’s left is just the introductions between his childhood friend and his boyfriend. 

“Holy shit, Bunny-chan! You didn’t tell me you’re dating a celebrity!” Harumi felt her eyes widen in shock when she finally managed to remember just why exactly she had found the red-haired dude seated next to her childhood friend, kind of familiar looking. 

“Bunny-chan?” Tengenji Kakeru turns towards Ugawa Akira with a look of blatant amusement visibly present in his eyes.

"... That's Harumi's nickname for me… and no, you are not allowed to address me like that." Ugawa Akira deadpans in response to his boyfriend's inquiring gaze. And then, turning back towards his childhood friend - Harumi, Ugawa said. 

"Yes, well… I didn't tell you before because I didn't want a commotion on my hands. Either way, now you know. Oh, and for that - I thank you for not screeching that little bit of information aloud for everyone here to hear. Because as far as we are concerned, this little bit of news is still not publicized news yet. While on the subject, you can share the information with Akimi and Kaori - provided that they don't broadcast it to anyone else before getting clearance from me." 

"... Fair enough, and by the way - is this information known to your family members already? What is their stance on the issue of your relationship with one another?" Harumi inquires next, asking because she is concern about the support available to her friend. 

“I have yet to inform anyone from my family about my relationship with Kakeru yet. But Kakeru’s family already knew, and they are alright with it. Kakeru’s mother is extremely welcoming to the idea of our relationship, we are unsure of what the rest of the extended family of Kakeru thinks about the subject since we have yet to announce the news to them.” Ugawa eventually said, after sharing a look with his redhead beau. 

"I honestly doubt your parents are going to have any opinions on your decision to date a guy, I mean, it's their own fault, to begin with. It's a miracle you haven't suffered any mental issues thus far, with the amount of childhood trauma you had gone through. You basically live your life as a girl for the first eight years of your life, and only found out about your true gender during a science class that touches on the topic of human anatomy. Seriously!" Harumi scoffed when she thought of the parents of her pink-haired friend. So, really - she didn't blame her friend for not wanting to keep his parents in the loop about what has been going on in his life since he moves to Tokyo for his high-school education. 

"Harumi, just drop the subject of my family already. Come on, let's not waste any more time and order some food already. I don't know about you, but I'm famished." Ugawa cuts in then, placing emphasis on the word 'famished' to get his point across to his childhood friend. 

The rest of the dinner session passes by rather uneventfully, with Harumi asking questions every now and then about how exactly they get to the point of dating each other. Especially, after Harumi had gotten hold of the information about how badly they clashed in school when they first got to know each other in their first year of high school education. 

[End of Flashback] 

“Oh~ that’s nice. So, this Harumi-chan was Uwa-chan’s friend from the first elementary school he’d attended? And when the fiasco of Uwa-chan’s gender situation comes out in the open, this girl did not shy away from Uwa-chan and instead remained as his friend through it all?” Yuuta inquires at the end of the tale recounted by Tengenji Kakeru about the dinner session that took place yesterday evening in the Pompompurin Cafe. 

"Yes. Akira didn't keep many friends around… those that he dubbed childhood friends are really his friends through his entire childhood days, including the time whereby he was being raised like a girl by his parents." Tengenji nodded in response to his team leader's inquiry. 

"Indeed, but sometimes you don't need a lot of friends around. Especially those that are really important, these people are the ones to be considered as true friends. The rest are just mere acquaintances." Hoshitani Yuuta nodded eventually, as he said in an understanding tone of voice. 

No sooner had Yuuta finished speaking, the school bell rang signaling to them that their first lesson is beginning. With the entry of their teacher into the classroom of 2-MS, the conversation between Yuuta and Tengenji was successfully halted. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week has gone by in a blink of eyes! XD This chapter is longer than the earlier chapters XD Cause the flashback portion about the dinner session where TenGawa had with Harumi, the childhood friend of Ugawa took up a much bigger chunk than I initially expected. :P Regardless, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter ^_^ 
> 
> The first part of the chapter comprises of a chat between our OtoHoshi couple, followed by interaction between the OtoHoshi children before it goes into the TenGawa portion of the chapter. Here, I introduced the first childhood friend of Ugawa Akira from Kyoto. The other two have their names mentioned but weren't present in the chapter itself. For anyone curious, feel free to imagine Harumi as a maroon haired girl with a long wavy hairstyle and purple eyes. 
> 
> That’s all for now, see you next time~ <3


	189. Sunday Brunches and Lunch Dates…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ Morning everyone, it's time for another update ^_^   
In this chapter, as seen from the chapter title - it's about brunches and lunch dates XD
> 
> 1\. OtoHoshi Pseudo-Family weekly brunch session XD So, interaction of Shiki, Ageha and our lovely OtoHoshi couple shall take the stage. 
> 
> 2\. RYNKO moments XD Of course, there are Kao Kai interaction scenes as well :P 
> 
> Enjoy~

“Shiki-chan, is there a reason why you’re so happy this morning?” Hoshitani Yuuta couldn’t help but inquire, when he met up with the auburn-haired senior by the gate of the dormitory building with Ageha Riku in tow on the morning of the 11th of November, Sunday. 

"I know because today's brunch session would be at Sarabeth's and Shiki absolutely love their breakfast menu if his response from the last visit months ago was anything to go by." Ageha Riku quipped up before the auburn-haired teen could reply to the question. 

“True… Shiki-chan does love the breakfast menu served at Sarabeth’s. However, I doubt that’s everything. Something else must have happens to make Shiki-chan this happy…” Hoshitani Yuuta said to Ageha as he continues eyeing Shiki’s mood from the corner of his eyes. 

Shiki Toma sweat-dropped, he wasn't that oblivious to the conversation between his pseudo sibling and 'mom'. Inwardly, Shiki wonders if his happiness emitting off his person this morning was so apparent that everyone could pick up on it. 

“Good morning, Mama and Ageha-chan.” Shiki took the initiative to greet the approaching duo, effectively cutting off their conversation mid-way. 

“Good morning, Shiki-chan. Did you slept well last night?” Hoshitani Yuuta greeted the auburn-haired teen back with a dazzling smile on his lips. 

"Good morning, Shiki. Are you buzzing with excitement over the idea of patronizing Sarabeth's for brunch today?" Ageha Riku still abides by his opinion that the jovial mood emitting off the figure of Shiki Toma this morning was due to the location for their 'family' brunch session. 

“Yes, I slept rather well last night - I would say.” Shiki nodded his response towards Yuuta before turning his eyes upon Ageha Riku and said in response. “I can say I’m looking forward to the breakfast served at Sarabeth’s, but I would beg to differ on the idea of buzzing with excitement. My jovial mood this morning is a result of a combination of various events.” 

“Huh?” Ageha Riku blinked in bewilderment, but unfortunately for him - Shiki was in no hurry to launch into an explanation behind his jovial mood anytime soon. 

Eventually, the topic of Shiki’s obviously jovial mood for this morning was left aside in favor of the traveling to the meet-up point with Ootori Itsuki for their scheduled brunch session. Needless to say, upon meeting up with the purplish-white haired young man - pleasant greetings were exchanged between the group of four. 

"Good morning, Shiki-chan… how's the workload at the Kao Council coming along?" Ootori inquires after he spends a bit of time sneaking in a morning kiss with his green-eyed beau outside of the security guard's sighting range with Shiki and Ageha acting as a temporary shield-guard against prying eyes. 

“They are coming along, albeit at a slow but steady pace. However, I’m sure with additional help coming in after the winter break - I would be able to finish backdating everything into the system log before graduation.” Shiki Toma sweat-dropped in response, as he tried to keep his sheepish expression at bay. 

"Additional help….? Oh right, it's that time of the year already…" Initially, Yuuta was puzzled when Shiki made mention about the additional help coming in after the winter break. And then, the memory of the new generation of the Kao Council members would be picked out by the end of November came into his mind. With that, the green-eyed teen finally caught on to the hidden meaning behind the mentioned 'additional help' on Shiki's part. 

“That time of the year?” Ageha Riku prompted, sounding intrigued. 

"Hmm… oh, I mean - it's time for the election of the members for the new generation of the Kao Council to take place. The selection process tends to take place during November, just before the start of the winter break." Yuuta shrugged, as he elaborated on his previous remarks that seem to have caused some mild confusion to the black-haired teen. 

“I see… and the members for the new generation of the Kao Council would be elected from our class?” Ageha asks, seeking affirmation to the circulating rumors around the school. 

"Indeed. Every generation of the Kao Council had its members handpick by its predecessor, and the members have always come from the musical department class." It was Ootori Itsuki that responded to Ageha's inquiry since Yuuta was in no position to confirm anything. Shiki, on the other hand, seems to be in a secretive mood and hence is in no hurry to reveal anything about the selection process of the new Kao Council to either Ageha or Yuuta. 

While Shiki was off having brunch with Ageha, and his pseudo-parents… Fuyusawa Ryo was in the dorm getting ready for a lunch date with Fudo Anko. The aquamarine-haired teen hasn't quite had the time to meet up with the girl over the last week, mainly because his weekends have been taken up by various family commitments. And while the aquamarine-haired teen was given the option to invite the girl along on these 'commitments' that took place over the last weekend, Fuyusawa Ryo ultimately did not ask Anko to join him at these events. Mostly because they haven't quite made things official between them yet, and also partly because Fuyusawa wasn't quite ready to let his parents meet Anko. 

Private chat between Fuyusawa Ryo and Fudo Anko, 13th November 2018, 11 am

Ryo: ヾ|*ﾟωﾟ|ゞ Good morning, how is business at the cafe this morning? Busy? About our lunch date today, I was thinking of dining at the Ain Soph: Ripple over at the Kabukicho of the Shinjuku district. What do you think of it? [Insert website link to the restaurant] - you can have a look at its menu first. 

Anko: Good morning, Ryo-kun. ( *^_^* ) Business is fairly good, this morning - we nearly run out of some tea blends. That's how busy we have been in the cafe, this morning. ^_^ Luckily, it seems that the morning rush-hour has come to an end, so I'll be able to get a longer lunch break later. 

PS: I'll be sure to take a look at the website at the offered menu shortly, thanks for the link - by the way. Oh, and in response to your inquiry on my opinion of your choice of the dining venue - I'm fine with it as long as I'm not the one paying for it. *Cheeky Emoji* 

Ryo: That’s good to know… (◍ ⌣ ◍) Right, so… what time should I pick you up for our lunch date? 

Anko: Hmm… 11.30am should be fine. 

Ryo: Sure, I’ll see you in 30 minutes outside the cafe (?) ┃・u・┃

Anko: Yep, that’s fine. See you in 30 minutes then. ^_^ ¸.•♥•..•♥•.¸ 

Slipping his mobile gadget back into the pocket of his outer coat, Fuyusawa Ryo did one last final check on his attire for the day before picking up his shoulder bag as he made a move towards the doorway of his dorm room. 

"Off for your lunch date with Anko-chan, are you?" Chiaki Takafumi allows a whistling sound to escape his lips as he shifted his eyes towards his departing friend. 

“... So what if I am meeting Anko for lunch?” Fuyusawa deadpans in response, as he shifted his flat and emotionless eyes upon his childhood friend. 

“Nothing… I’m just asking to see if I’m right in my assumption. Off you go, don’t keep the girl waiting. Enjoy your lunch date.” Chiaki Takafumi grinned at the slightly miffed Fuyusawa Ryo in response, as he waved the aquamarine-haired teen off with a cheeky look. 

“...” Fuyusawa Ryo rolls his eyes momentarily at his childhood friend’s antics, before turning to leave the dorm room without a backward glance. 

Group-chat of the Seasonal Gossip Nest [Chiaki, Shiki, Kasugano, Irinatsu] - 13th November 2018, 11.10 am

Takafumi: FYI, Ryo just stepped out - he’s off to meet Anko-chan for a lunch date. ^_^ Who wants to bet on the main topic of their conversation over lunch today? XD

Kasugano: @Chiaki-kun, is there even a need to bet on this? With the amount of stress piled up on Fuyusawa-kun, I reckon there’s an 85% chance of him spending the first part of his lunch date talking to Anko-san about Shiki’s brilliant idea. 

Irinatsu: Yep, I agree with Kasuga-chan… and by the way, do excuse me if I go MIA in a bit. I’m helping out some friends from the composition department in the tweaking of some parts of their composition work for their graduation project. 

Takafumi: O_O Wait… since it’s their graduation project - why are you helping them with it? Isn’t it against the rule? 

Irinatsu: I'm not composing anything for them, I'm just listening to whatever they had come up with and offer my opinions/feedback about the music composed. Whether or not they chose to amend the music according to my suggestions is entirely up to them. Since I am not essentially doing anything to their composed pieces by my own hands - I am hardly assisting them in a way that would affect their grades for the project. Such assistance is well within the boundary of the project rules… 

Shiki: Hmm… so, Ryo went out on a date… that’s good. His mood is usually better after meeting Anko-chan ^_^ 

PS: Sarabeth's brunch is awesome! You guys should really try it out! I would suggest doing it together as a team but it's a little unrealistic with Ryo being vegan… ^^; 

Kasugano: @Shiki, we could do it over the winter break if you like… sans Fuyusawa-kun, of course. 

Taka: Is Sarabeth's breakfast set that good? If so, I might bring my sister there on her birthday this month-end. I sort of forgot to get her a present… so, I need to come up with an alternative quick. 

Shiki: Sarabeth’s breakfast set is the best… and the interior decor is also rather nice. I think your sister would enjoy it here. ^_^ 

PS: [Attached photos of Sarabeth’s Shinjuku outlet. Jpg] - this is how the Shinjuku outlet decor on the inside looks like. :P 

Irinatsu: Is your brunch session over? 

Shiki: ^^; Sort of… the ‘parents’ are fighting over the right to foot the bill for today’s brunch session. 

Irinatsu: (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀) LMAO~ Seriously?! So, who is winning? 'Mom' or 'Dad'? 

Shiki: Sad to say… I think ‘Mama’ is winning this round. After all, ‘Papa’ is whipped… XD ┐( ˘_˘)┌

Irinatsu: XD Well… I’m sure Ootori-senpai would find some way to even the score later… maybe when you guys parted ways. I highly doubt Ootori-senpai is letting Yuuta-kun foot the bill of all their dating expenses when they dined out. 

Shiki: Actually, I think 'Mama' wins the right to foot the bill [for our weekly Sunday brunches] on most days. The only time 'Papa' wins the right to pay for anything would be if they decided to dine back at 'Papa' apartment because that means a shopping trip to the grocers would be required. And since my birth parents reimbursed 'Papa' the amount of money spent on the task of keeping me fed and healthy - 'Mama' tends to let it slide and allow 'Papa' to pay for the ingredients purchased for a home-cooked meal. ^^; 

Irinatsu: I see… so, what else have you guys planned to do after brunch today? 

Shiki: I think they are planning a window-shopping trip to the IKEA outlet in the Tachikawa district… ^^; they are conducting price check on the bunk beds available, I believe. 

Irinatsu: O_O Why are they looking into the price for bunk beds? 

Shiki: To furnish up the spare room that has recently been cleared out in Papa Ootori’s apartment, of course. ┐( ˘_˘)┌

PS: In Papa Ootori's words - both Ageha-chan and my opinions on the bunk bed models are required because we would ultimately be the one using it in the future. ^^; 

Kasugano: Right… so, is it confirmed yet? You would be going to the Toho Academy, and would be shifting over to Ootori-senpai’s apartment when the time comes? 

Shiki: More or less, I surmised… my parents obviously would never let me live alone. So, I either stay in the dorms - if available or I would have to get someone to share an apartment off-campus. Seeing as neither of you wishes to be saddle with me throughout college, my parents decided to pawn me off onto Papa Ootori since he has already taken me under his care in away. ^^; 

PS: Anyone wants dessert? I can pick up some along the way… :P 

Takafumi: Yes, please do bring some dessert back for us. I was going to ask Ryo to pick some along the way, but after getting the idea that he wasn’t in his best mood earlier - I changed my mind. ^^; Unless Anko-chan managed to persuade him into the idea of bringing snacks back to the dorm for us… I’m going to have to find someone else to satisfy my dessert craving for today. XD 

Irinatsu: @Taka, you know you could always leave the dorm and get the dessert yourself - right? If you aren't too picky about the type of dessert you want, the convenience store is just a few minutes' walks away from the dorm. =_= 

Takafumi: @Irina-chan, I know… but I’m too lazy to leave the dorm. Come on, it’s Sunday - so what if I would like to spend my entire free day indoor and laze around doing nothing specific in particular? 

Kasugano: @Chiaki-kun, it's your choice to do whatever you wish on a Sunday. So long, you are done with the completion of the class assignments online through the learning portal. 

Takafumi: (◞‸ლ) Right… the online assignments, oh well… time to drag me out of bed and hit the books then. 

Shiki: ^^; Right, so about the dessert - any preferences on the type of dessert @Chiaki?

Takafumi: Anything would do, I just need something sweet to satisfy my dessert craving. 

Kasugano: Not ice-cream if you do not have an ice-bag on hand, crepe would be a tad too messy … so either donuts or Taiyaki would be most suitable in this situation. 

Takafumi: If you are getting Taiyaki, please get a mixture of the original red-bean flavor and the chocolate flavor. For donuts, remember to get some vegan types too… ^^; 

Shiki: Noted. ^_^ See you guys later~ 

Following the end of the conversation in the gossip nest GC, Chiaki Takafumi finally drags himself out of his bed to get ready for the day. Granted, he's not intending to go anywhere but to leave the privacy of his dorm room and venture out to the common areas - the least he had to do is to make himself somewhat presentable. Given that it's already noon, it simply wouldn't do for him to leave him dorm still dressed in his pajamas set. The least he could do was to change into a set of his UNIQLO lounge-wear, that appears casual but still presentable to the rest of the dorm's residents. 

Fuyusawa Ryo arrived at the Zen Cafe at 11.30am on the dot, sneaking a peek into the cafe - the aquamarine-haired teen wasn't surprised to find Anko busy attending to the cashier counter. It was, after all, approaching lunch hour. Henceforth, he was actually quite surprised that Anko didn't ask to postpone their lunch date timing to a later time and instead had said okay to the standard lunch hour. 

“Ara, Cousin-in-law Senpai~ Welcome to Zen Cafe. Are you here to pick Anko-chan up for your lunch date?” Fudo Akane greeted Fuyusawa Ryo brightly as he stepped out of the cafe to change the menu listed on the flip-board from breakfast to lunch. 

“...Yes, although I have to say I’m surprised to see you here helping.” Fuyusawa Ryo was silent for a few seconds as he debated mentally if it’s even worth the effort of trying to correct the way Fudo Akane was addressing him. Eventually, he decided against the idea of correcting Akane’s way of addressing him. After all, they aren’t in school right now… moreover, most of the regular cafe patrons likely already believe him to be dating Anko by this point in time. 

Akane grinned in response and said, "Well… I used to help out in the cafe when they got overwhelmed by the crowd. But then again, the crowd only doubled on days whereby I've been spotted in the cafe so… anyway, just give Anko-chan a few seconds and she will be out." 

In response to Akane’s words, Fuyusawa only nodded wordlessly as he stood where he was outside the cafe and waited. Meanwhile, Akane who is done switching out the lunch menu list with the breakfast menu list on the flip-board placed at the cafe’s entrance headed back inside to inform his cousin about her date’s arrival. 

"Anko-chan, I'll take over the cashier for you now. Go on for your lunch break, don't keep your date waiting for too long." Fudo Akane offers his assistance to his female cousin while throwing a playful wink towards Anko's direction. 

"Oh my… Anko-chan, why didn't you tell me you have a lunch date arranged?!" The regular patron of the cafe - an elderly woman with a friendly disposition who likes to come by and chat with the cafe's staff gasped as she directed her words at Anko who is keeping her entertain behind the cashier counter. 

Anko flushed crimson, before responding politely that she didn't have the heart to interrupt the lady amid such a heart-warming tale. Still, when she noticed Akane steering the conversation away and continue to keep the lady entertained after approaching the cashier counter to switch place with her. Fudo Anko wasted no time in removing the apron from her person, headed off towards the back of the cafe where the stairs leading to the second floor was. Signaling towards the waiting teen standing outside the cafe to wait for another few minutes, the orange-brown haired girl dashes upstairs to collect her handbag and outer-coat before heading back down to meet up with Fuyusawa Ryo at the entranceway to the cafe owned and operated by her family. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Anko said as she finally met up with Fuyusawa, outside the cafe. 

"It's fine, considering the crowd gathered at the cafe at this timing - I was expecting the wait to be even longer if I'm, to be honest." Fuyusawa Ryo waved off the apology from Anko easily enough, as he starts leading the way towards the train station.

The aquamarine-haired teen somehow managed to hold his tongue until they reached the restaurant and was already seated at a table before he directed the inquiry about the timing of their lunch date today at the orange-brown haired girl. 

“Hmm…?” Fudo Anko glances up from the menu in front of her, to look over to her lunch companion as she pondered briefly about how to go about addressing the inquiry that Fuyusawa Ryo had regarding their lunch dating timing. 

“Well… if you really must know, the truth is that I’d missed breakfast this morning as I had woken up late for my shift at the cafe. As such, I was working on an empty stomach. Therefore, I cannot afford to wait until after 2pm to get my lunch… and it just so happens that Akane was due to pop by today with some documents pending my father’s signature relating to his work commitments as part of the idol unit - Killer King. So, I thought I could get him to help out in the cafe while I headed out for some quality lunch.” Fudo Anko shrugged before she decided to come clean to her lunch companion about the reason why she didn’t opt for a late lunch despite knowing that the cafe tends to be crowded on weekends during lunch hour. 

"... I see, pardon me for sounding intrusive - but may I inquire about your reason for oversleeping this morning?" Fuyusawa Ryo mulled over the response given to him by Anko for some time before he decided to pry into the matter further. Considering he was buzzing the girl constantly with text messages last night venting and ranting to Anko about Shiki's latest brilliant idea over the Line App until late into the night before he finally decided to call it a day… Fuyusawa was naturally concerned that he might be the ultimate reason behind Anko's inability to wake on time this morning. 

"Oh… no, it's not your fault. While it's true that your messages delayed me in the task of getting to bed, it wasn't entirely your fault. My project-mates call me last night minutes before 11pm to ask me to scan and email her the copy of the project outline because she had apparently misplaced her own copy of the project handout. Since she has the intention to hit the public library today, she needs the information over as soon as possible. Thus, I was up scanning the handout into my laptop using the printer unit upstairs until past midnight. By the time I am done with my nightly routine and was finally allowed to rest, it's already 12.30am… since I have a tendency to sleep through the alarm when I'm too tired. It goes without saying that I managed to oversleep this morning… I didn't wake until my father decided to literally barge into my room and hurl me out of bed. And by then, I only had about an hour before the cafe officially opens its door for the customers… Thus, between the morning routines and getting the kitchen prepared for the first customer of the day - I had to forgo my own breakfast." Fudo Anko said in response, assuring the aquamarine-haired teen that he is not to be blamed for the situation of her oversleeping earlier this morning. 

“I see… shall we get around to ordering our lunch then? After skipping breakfast for today, I believe you are rather famished by now.” Fuyusawa Ryo then said, gesturing to the copy of the menu that Anko has been flipping through earlier.

“Indeed, right… erm… do you mind if I order a little more for lunch? Like you’d mentioned, I am quite famished.” Fudo Anko sweat-dropped as she inquires, wondering if it would be a little over the top if she were to order a bigger portion of the lunch set she was planning to get for today. 

“Of course not, feel free to up-size your lunch serving. You can even order double for the set meal if they do not have the up-sizing option available for their lunch set.” Fuyusawa Ryo said in response, shaking his head to indicate that he wouldn’t mind if the girl decided to order more items from the menu as compared to the past. 

"Thank you," Anko said in gratitude, thankful that her mother was nowhere around to criticize her on the hefty amount of food she had in mind to order for lunch. Her mother would be mortified to see her eat so much when dining in the presence of a boy she intends to date in the future, believing such behavior to be undesirable. 

Since Anko is too hungry to entertain the idea of conversing over lunch, the entire time after their orders had been served was filled with silence. For Fuyusawa Ryo, dining in silence wasn't anything rare since that's usually how the family dinner without his mother's presence was carried out. After all, his father isn't one to make small talk during mealtimes, and thus if his mother wasn't around - the meal would be taken absolutely in silence. Henceforth, although the aquamarine-haired teen had got something to check with the girl - he is more than willing to wait until Anko is full from the meal before attempting to make conversation on his part. 

During the time in which Fuyusawa Ryo was enjoying his lunch in the companionship of Fudo Anko, his mobile device had chimed with an incoming text message notification on his Line App. Since Anko was busy with the task of eating and thus was not available to chat for the time-being, Fuyusawa was free to check on the incoming message on his mobile device. 

Private chat between Chiaki Takafumi and Fuyusawa Ryo, 13th November 2018, 12. 35pm

Takafumi: Ryo, sorry to interrupt you amid your lunch date with Anko-chan. Shiki volunteers to bring us snacks/desserts back upon his return to the dorm… between Taiyaki and Donuts - which do you prefer? Please respond A.S.A.P :D

Ryo: ┌|*ﾟ０ﾟ|┘ Shiki offers to get snacks for us all? Is there a cause for me to be alarmed? 

Takafumi: Huh? ⊂(°_o)つWhat has Shiki offering to buy us snacks upon his return to the dorm has got to do with a cause for you to be alarmed? 

Ryo: … ╰[ ⁰﹏⁰ ]╯ Perhaps, the impression he left on me the last time around when he bought us snacks from his outing was too strong for me to ignore. 

Takafumi: O-O Erm… when was that, again? Care to jog my memory for me? 

Ryo: It was just two weeks ago… he bought us smoothie drinks from the newly open vendor in the school cafeteria during tea-break, remember? And then, he dropped us the bombshell about his intention to change the organization model for the Kao Council on the very next day. 【=◈︿◈=】

Takafumi: I see… ^^; Oh well, the issue is long over by now. The board has already approved his proposal to change the organization model for the new Kao Council… so, I think the surprise isn’t on us but upon the students of the class 2-MS, this time around. Therefore, I don’t think there’s anymore causes for you to feel alarmed by Shiki’s offer to get us snacks today. So, what’s it going to be? Taiyaki or Donuts? 

Ryo: In that case, I’ll cast my vote on the Taiyaki. Anko has expressed her wishes to visit the donuts store to pick up some donuts later for Akane… chances are I’ll be bringing some donuts back to the dorm. Therefore, it’s best to go for Taiyaki. 

Takafumi: Heh~ You are bringing back donuts for us too? *Surprise Emoji* 

Ryo: Yes, although if you wish to give it a miss - I’m also fine with it. The donuts would simply just go to my group of students, in that case. <|°_°|>

Takafumi: No way, I want the donuts! Alright, I’ll get Shiki to buy the Taiyaki and leave the donuts to you. \\( ^_^ )/ Yay! 

Upon the latest response from Chiaki Takafumi, Fuyusawa Ryo couldn't help but snort aloud at how gleeful his childhood friend had sound from the text message. Apparently, his snorting has caught the attention of his lunch companion because the next thing he knew - Anko was inquiring about the subject behind his sudden amusement. 

“Care to share just what exactly amuses you so much that has you snorting aloud?” Fudo Anko said, her curious inquiry drawing the attention of Fuyusawa Ryo away from his mobile gadget to her person. 

Fuyusawa Ryo paused for a second as he wonders what to say in response to Anko’s inquiry. Eventually, he shrugged and decided to settle for the plain truth. “... Actually, it’s nothing. To put it simply, I was just feeling amused by Takafumi’s reactions to the snacks he would be getting from Shiki and myself upon our return to the dorm.”

“Oh… and what exactly are these reactions of his that amuses you this much?” Anko sound bemused as she raised an eyebrow up at the aquamarine-haired teen, with an expectant look in her eyes. 

“Hmm… it’s hard to describe, why don’t I just show you the entire conversation instead?” Fuyusawa Ryo commented, and then promptly tapped into the earlier chat he had going on with his childhood friend and turn it towards Anko’s direction so that the girl could have a read at the text exchange herself. 

While Fuyusawa Ryo was showing his lunch companion - Fudo Anko, the excerpt of the chat message he was exchanging with his childhood friend moments ago on his mobile device… Shiki Toma and his pseudo-sibling, Ageha Riku were tagging along the OtoHoshi couple on a window-shopping trip to the Ikea store situated in the Tachikawa district. Since they are simply sourcing around for the bunk beds with no intention to buy on the spot, they politely declined the assistance of the store attendants and just did some browsing in the bedroom category of the furniture store. 

“So, what do you guys have in mind to do after this?” Ootori Itsuki inquires, eyeing the two kids who are still glancing about the Ikea store looking at all the furniture the store has on display. 

Shiki and Ageha shared a look among themselves, before turning towards the purplish-white haired senior and shrugged in unison. 

“...A verbal response, if possible - thank you.” Ootori commented dryly at the silent duo, he isn’t that capable to be able to tell what the two of them intended to say in response to his earlier inquiry with that wordless shrug of theirs. 

“Nothing much, I’m likely to simply head back to the dorm.” Ageha Riku said, his tone matter-of-fact. 

“Same here… although, I’ll need to pop by the Iseya confectionery store later to pick up some Taiyaki for my friends.” Shiki Toma nodded in agreement to Ageha’s response, only he had to make a stopover at the local confectionery store before heading back to the dorm. 

“Oh~ the Taiyaki from Iseya is good. Of course, their Dorayaki is equally good as well… unlike the Taiyaki which is only available during Autumn and Winter season… their Dorayaki is available throughout the year.” Hoshitani Yuuta piqued up then, butting in and adding his own feedback about the confectionery available at the renowned Iseya store. 

“Really? Shall we get some Taiyaki before we head over to attend the family dinner at my family home then?” Ootori Itsuki’s eyes lit up upon Yuuta’s comment about the Taiyaki from the Iseya Confectionery Store and immediately suggested. 

“Of course, it’s just a few minutes walk away from here if my memory serves me right. I should have thought of it before Shiki-chan even brought it up…” Yuuta sighed wistfully in response, inwardly wondering why he hasn’t had the sense to consider getting some of these Taiyaki snacks for his boyfriend’s parents until now. 

"Maa…Yuu-chan, it isn't too late to pop over to the store and get my parents some Taiyaki snacks. There is no need to berate yourself mentally for not thinking about getting my parents anything from the area, since our motive for visiting this area was aimed at the Ikea store, after all." Ootori hurried to put his beloved beau's mind at ease by reassuring the green-eyed teen that this is simply a trivial issue that could be rectified, right away. 

"In that case, let's not waste any more time and hurry over to Iseya now. Their Taiyaki tends to sell out fast… I worry that if we get there too late, there would be no more Taiyaki for today." Yuuta then said, having noticed the fact that his boyfriend is more or less done with the research on the pricing for the bunk bed models the Ikea furniture store has in store for its' customers. Of course, aside from the pricing - the other thing Ootori had taken special attention to research upon was the measurements and dimensions of the bunk-beds that the Ikea furniture store has available for sale. 

Upon arrival at the Iseya Confectionery Store, both Shiki Toma and Hoshitani Yuuta wasted no time in placing an order for the fast-selling Taiyaki snacks. Ootori Itsuki, on the other hand, has taken to the act of taking photos of the store-front of the Iseya Confectionery Store and updated his Instagram account about his trip here to patron the store. The Instagram post also features some snapshots of the snacks available for sale in the renowned Iseya Confectionery Store in the Tachikawa district, which is the flagship store in Japan. 

Ageha Riku, on the other hand, has taken the time to browse around the store. Eventually, his eyes landed upon the display shelf reserved for the store’s Dorayaki snacks. The sight of the Dorayaki snacks took him down the memory lane to the time he used to spend in the companionship of his grandparents, and during those times - he was always served Dorayaki during tea-time. Perhaps, it was the remembrance of his childhood days that spurs him into action - because he ended up leaving the store with a box of the infamous Dorayaki snacks from Iseya that was imprinted with the mascot character of the Tachikawa City. 

"The two of you know how to get back to the dorm from here, right?" Ootori Itsuki double-confirmed with Shiki and Ageha when they were due to part ways at the Takamatsu train station of the Tachikawa district. 

"... Yes, I'm sure we can find our way back to the dorm with no issues. After all, we aren't the one with a bad sense of direction…" Shiki Toma deadpans in response, his eyes slanting towards where the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta had stood typing away on the mobile device. Ageha, on the other hand, remained silent on the subject - as he feels uncomfortable at the idea of speaking ill of anything related to Yuuta, in general. 

“... Indeed, either way - just send a text into the GC once the two of you are back at the dorm.” Ootori Itsuki eventually said, insisting that the two ‘kids’ inform him once they are safely back at the dormitory building. 

"Fine." Shiki Toma sighed as he relented, giving in to Ootori's request. Inwardly, the auburn-haired teen was wondering if Ootori has been taking the responsibility of 'caring' for him a little too seriously. Albeit, the purplish-white haired senior-only does it under the instructions of his birth parents. Still, he isn't this bad, or is he? Just because he's bad at taking care of himself doesn't mean he's bad at everything, right? At least, he didn't think he couldn't be trusted to make his own way back to the dorm… 

“Ageha-chan, do us a favor and keep an eye on Shiki-chan. Make sure he eats his dinner properly later, these Taiyaki are meant to be snacks for his friends… so, kindly ensure he doesn’t try to gobble them up himself and attempt to pass it off as his dinner for today.” Ootori then turns his eyes towards the silent dark-haired teen, making his request known. 

Ageha Riku blinked once, then twice before flicking his gaze over to where Hoshitani Yuuta stood. As though sensing Ageha's gaze on him, Yuuta glances towards the dark-haired teen direction and nodded in acknowledgment. Slowly, Ageha turns his attention back towards the waiting Ootori Itsuki and nod wordlessly in response indicating that he would ensure that his pseudo-sibling would eat a proper meal later on in the day. 

In response to Ootori's instructions and Ageha's wordless agreement, the auburn-haired teen who was the main subject of discussion between the pseudo-parent-child duo could only look on from the side with a pouting expression. 

“What was that about?” Hoshitani Yuuta inquires his purplish-white haired beau shortly after they separate themselves from Shiki and Ageha at the train station. The two of them had some more time to spare before they were due to arrive at the Ootori family home situated in Shinozaki, Edogawa ward of Tokyo. As such, they intend to spend some ‘alone’ time before they board the train towards Shinozaki. Therefore, they are only here at the train station now to send off Shiki and Ageha. 

"What was what about?" Ootori feigned innocent as he asks his beloved beau in return. 

In response to Ootori’s innocent look, Hoshitani Yuuta only rolls his eyes momentarily as he deadpans. “Just because I was busy replying to a text message on my mobile device then, it didn’t mean I’m completely oblivious to the looks thrown my way by Shiki-chan. Whatever you had been speaking to them about definitely has something to do with me, one way or another.” 

"..." Ootori Itsuki was rendered speechless for a few seconds before he finally regathered his wits together to respond to his beau's accusation. "Oh~ Yuu-chan, I assured you that we aren't gossiping about you and I wasn't trying to expose your secret to the blissfully oblivious Shiki-chan either. But I do admit that our topic of conversation earlier does have a little bit to do with you. In my defense though, I was only checking with them to see if they can find their way back to the dorm from this neighborhood is all. To which, Shiki-chan was assuring me that they had no troubles with getting back to the dorm on their own because they weren't the one with difficulty in the navigation of the route directions." 

Hoshitani Yuuta stood silent as he digested the bit of information, before sighing aloud and said. “Oh well… it certainly looks like Shiki-chan is most definitely aware of my little problem with directions…and if Ageha-chan wasn’t certain before, your conversation with Shiki-chan has more or less confirmed it for him.” 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing for you with them finding out this little problem of yours?” Ootori Itsuki inquires out of pure curiosity. 

Yuuta only shrugged, before commenting nonchalantly in response. “I guess it could be both. On one hand, it’s good that they knew of my problem with navigating directions because this means that they should know better than to let me walk ahead of them in the position of guiding them somewhere. On the other hand, it’s also bad in the sense that my name would be brought up every single time as a live example when someone else attempted to question their sense of directions.” 

"I see… alright, let's put a halt to this topic - shall we? Now, where do you fancy going?" Ootori then promptly made the decision to change the subject by bringing his beau's attention to their next destination on the itinerary. 

"Hmm… we've already got the Taiyaki from Iseya Confectionery Store for your parents… how about we go and grab some snacks for ourselves? And then, we can head over to the Shinozaki district… depending on the timing, we can go for a walk in the neighborhood before visiting your parents." Hoshitani Yuuta suggested, glad to have the topic of discussion steered away from his bad sense of direction in general. 

“Right, and what kind of snacks do you have in mind for us to indulge in?” Ootori Itsuki inquires, allowing his beau to make the decision on his behalf. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for some Takoyaki." Yuuta smiles bashfully in response at his boyfriend, as his voice took on a sheepish tone. 

“Ah… well, there are no Takoyaki stalls in the vicinity of the Takamatsu train station… the closest place to get would be over at the main Tachikawa station. There are a couple situated near the north exit of the Tachikawa station if I remembered correctly.” Ootori said in response. 

“Then that’s where we are heading next… do we have to board a train or are we able to walk over?” Yuuta inquires next, glancing towards his boyfriend for further instructions since he’s rather hopeless when it comes down to the navigation of the routes around town. 

“Either will work… so, the decision lies with you. Are you willing to walk 20 minutes from here to the Tachikawa JR Station or do you want to take the monorail service to the station? The ride would be around 8 minutes…” Ootori asks Yuuta back in return. 

"... Let's walk over then, it's autumn - after all. Can we cut through the Showa Kinen Park - the free admission area on the way? We might as well enjoy the scenic view while we made our way over to the JR Tachikawa station since we are walking our way over." Yuuta suggested as he recalls the presence of that infamous national park in the district. 

“Of course, Yuu-chan~ We can most definitely take the scenic route by cutting through the Showa Kinen Park.” Ootori beams at his adorable green-eyed beau in response, as he took charge of the responsibility to lead the way over to the JR Tachikawa station with his beau tagging behind him dutifully, a mere step behind. 

It was around 1.30pm approximately two hours later that Fuyusawa Ryo finally got back from his lunch date with Fudo Anko. Of course, Fuyusawa has seen to the fact that Anko has made it back to the cafe following the end of their lunch date in the Shinjuku area before he made his way back to the dorm. The aquamarine-haired teen arrived back at the dormitory building to find his group of friends from the Kao Council hanging out together in the students' lounge. 

Raising an eyebrow up in a questioning manner, the aquamarine-haired teen decides to make his presence known to his friends by speaking up from the doorway. “What on earth are you guys doing in here on a Sunday afternoon?” 

"Oh, Ryo~ welcome back! Kasugano is giving out free tarot-reading sessions for our fellow dormitory residents! It's rare for him to conduct tarot reading sessions in front of an audience crowd, so we thought we should stay for the sight if nothing else." Chiaki Takafumi grinned in response to his curious childhood friend. 

“... And what on earth brought this tarot-reading scenario to fruit?” Entering the room to join his fellow friends in observing the tarot-reading session, Fuyusawa Ryo asks in a wry tone of voice. 

"Right, so initially we were just enjoying our Taiyaki snacks treats from Shiki in here when a courageous junior approached Kasugano to ask if he could do a tarot reading on his life in general after hearing tales about how accurate Kasugano's tarot-reading tends to be from the school's rumor mill. And then, somehow it later starts luring in others who are curious about tarot reading and decides to come forth with their own request of having their fortune read. Before we realized, groups of the residents from different school years start congregating around to approach Kasugano for having their fortune read as well. Thus, arriving at the current scene that you're witnessing." Chiaki Takafumi smirked as he continues to clue his childhood friend in on the story behind the current scenario at play. 

"..." The aquamarine-haired teen took a minute to scan the surrounding environment before he decided to inquire about the whereabouts of his share of the Taiyaki snacks. "Okay, and where is my share of the Taiyaki snacks from Shiki?" 

"Ah… I thought you would never ask, I placed it in an air-tight food container and left it on your desk in our dorm room. Speaking of, where are the donuts you promised me?" Chiaki Takafumi inquires his childhood friend back in return after he addressed his friend's query. 

"Donuts? What donuts?" Irinatsu Masashi butted in then, a look of surprise crossing his features as he looks curiously between Chiaki and Fuyusawa. 

"The vegan-friendly donuts which Ryo has gotten for us all from his trip to Shinjuku earlier today. Apparently, Anko-chan wanted to get donuts for her family members and Ryo decides to get some for us since he's tagging along Anko-chan to the bakery that specialized in vegan-friendly confectionery products. Anyway, because he's getting us donuts - Chiaki had requested for me in the GC to forgo donuts and simply focus on getting us Taiyaki instead." Shiki Toma explained, his words taking on the matter-of-fact tone as he took on the responsibility to fill the clueless Irinatsu in on the little tidbit of information. 

“I see…” Irinatsu nodded in response then, finally having caught on to the part of the conversation he had obviously missed out upon in the GC while he was preoccupied with some other matters at hand earlier in the morning. 

“... I left it the donuts in the dining room, I bought a total of two boxes of donuts… one of it I handed over to my students who are having their late lunch in the dining hall, while the other box - I left it atop the countertop of the open kitchen area within the dining hall.” Fuyusawa Ryo shrugged at his childhood friend nonchalantly in response. 

"EH?! Did you leave it unattended? Did you at least label the box with a note that it belongs to the Kao Council?" Chiaki looks aghast at the idea that Fuyusawa had simply left the box of donuts in the dining hall area unattended. 

"No, I did not put a label to the box of donuts left in the open kitchen area but when I was leaving the kitchen - I sighted Nayuki Toru of Stardust coming in. So, technically I did not leave the box of donuts completely unattended because I did leave a message with Nayuki Toru about the box of donuts are meant for you and the rest of our friends' consumption." Fuyusawa Ryo replied in a flat tone of voice, as he turns to leave the students' lounge for the direction of his shared dorm room with his childhood friend - Chiaki Takafumi. 

"Ah… that's reassuring to know." The gray-haired member of the Kao Council nodded in response then, feeling much more at ease than his friend did have the sense to leave a message with someone instead of just leaving the box of donuts unattended. 

After all, the dining hall and the open kitchen situated within are part of the dormitory common shared space for the dormitory residents. Chiaki had learned the lesson the hard way several months ago when he accidentally left out a box of apple strudel that a friend of his had gifted him on the kitchen countertop unattended. Because by the time he remembered that he had left the apple strudel behind on the countertop of the open kitchen in the dining hall without labeling it as his, and had gone back in a few hours later to check on the box of apple strudel… half the contents in the box are already gone. Till now, he still has yet to find the culprit that had decided to help themselves to his apple strudel… all he managed to determine was that none of his friends were among the culprits. 

Meanwhile, over at the dining hall of the dormitory - a hungry Inumine Seishiro somehow managed to worm himself into the residents’ use kitchen where Nayuki Toru of the Stardust has taken on as his primary domain space. The cream-haired teen of Stardust was amid the task of whipping up lunches for his fellow friends sans Yuuta, who is obviously not dining in the dormitory this afternoon. 

“Na-chan… I’m hungry.” Inumine Seishiro whined as he burst into the residents’ use kitchen, around 2pm. Almost immediately, his eyes zeroed in on the box of donuts that is sitting innocently atop the kitchen countertop. 

The forest-green haired teen was salivating at the yummy-looking donuts when Nayuki Toru happens to glance up at the intruder of his primary domain space. Upon noticing what Inumine was eyeing constantly, red flags were immediately raised in Nayuki's mind. So, the cream-haired teen did the first thing he could - that is, to ask the dog-like mannered member of Team Hiragi about what the teen would like to eat for lunch that afternoon. 

Once he had successfully diverted the attention of Inumine away from the box of donuts, the cream-haired teen heaved a sigh of relief inwardly as he hurried to put the box of donuts into the fridge, hiding it from the hungry ‘dog’ sighting range. 

"Sei-chan, I'm amid the task of preparing some late lunch for my friends… would you like me to whip something up for you as well?" Nayuki offers, hoping to keep the hungry teen's attention on himself and away from the box of donuts sitting on the kitchen countertop. 

"Yes! I love your cooking, what are you making this afternoon?" Inumine Seishiro's attention was immediately lured away by Nayuki's offer to prep his lunch. 

"I'm in the mood for something simple, so I'm prepping up some Yakisoba noodles for lunch. Would you like to have the same?" Nayuki suggested as he shoots frantic looks at the figure of Sawatari Eigo who has wandered into the kitchen to access the fridge indicating for the teen to keep the box of donuts away from the sighting range of the dog-like member of Team Hiragi. 

“...” It took Sawatari Eigo a moment to catch on to the hidden meaning behind Nayuki’s frantic look directed his way, and when he finally caught on to the meaning… the co-leader of Team Hiragi couldn’t help but sweat-dropped in response. 

"Thanks, the box of donuts belongs to the seniors of the Kao Council. I was worried that Sei-chan would not be able to resist his hunger and decides to gobble up the donuts when I'm not looking. So, I'm really thankful that you managed to keep the box of donuts away in the fridge before Inumine got tempted by the sight of those donuts again." Nayuki Toru eventually said to the dark-haired co-leader of Team Hiragi when he finally managed to send Inumine away with the promise of an extra-large serving of the Yakisoba noodles for the forest-green haired teen's lunch. 

"You're welcome… but I'm surprised the box of donuts wasn't labeled with its' owner name… who brought it in and left it there unattended?" Sawatari Eigo inquires, as he continues to fish about in the fridge trying to locate his jar of apricot jam among the bunch of fruit jam kept in the fridge with different name labels indicating their respective owners. 

"Fuyusawa-senpai brought it in… if it's Chiaki-senpai, the box would most definitely come labeled with his name. After all, Chiaki-senpai has learned his lesson the hard way a few months ago when half his box of apple strudel went mysteriously missing." Nayuki responded in a wry tone of voice. 

"... Apple strudel…" Sawatari Eigo sounded bemused when he digested the bit of information relayed to him by Nayuki, he distinctively recalled seeing Inumine munching away on some apple strudel some months ago. Surely, it isn't that much of a coincidence? With a shake of his head, he refocuses his attention back to his task at hand while he asks the cream-haired teen if a note needs to be slapped onto the box of donuts that are now sitting in the fridge so to prevent someone else from snacking away the donuts without informing the owner. 

“I’ll put a post-it note on the box before I leave the kitchen, that is, if none of the seniors came by to collect them yet.” Nayuki Toru had on a look of contemplation as he responded to the query coming from Sawatari Eigo. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 189 completed, and another week has flown by before I know it. ^^; Apology for the drag in the storyline, I originally meant to cover the announcement of the restructuring of the Kao Kai to have all the students of 2-MS to intern in the Kao Kai by Shiki… but then, the chapter seems to have a mind of its own and thus the part got postpone to the next chapter instead. 
> 
> So, in this chapter - we have some RYNKO moments and daily mundane happenings within the dorm. Of course, some OtoHoshi pseudo-family interactions are featured in this chapter as well. I hope all of you enjoy reading this chapter equally like the other chapters. ^_^ Take care, and see you next time~


	190. Special announcement from the Kao Council…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology for the delay, but I've decided to change my weekly update schedule to the weekends instead. That way, I needn't rush as weekends I have a tad more time for the writing. ^^; 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the following chapter. See you next week~

Ultimately, Hoshitani Yuuta and Ageha Riku didn’t get to figure out the reason behind Shiki Toma’s happy mood when they headed out for their weekly routine Sunday brunch session of their little pseudo-family until the following day in school. As per the norm, members of the Stardust met up in the dining hall of the dormitory to enjoy the breakfast meal prepared and served to them by their resident ‘mom’ of their team - Nayuki Toru. 

Of course, during this time - members of their class 2-MS pops in and out of the dining hall at their own time and pace. Since some of their classmates happen to be dating one another, it's only natural for these people to join the members of Stardust at their usual dining table situated within the dining hall. For example, Ugawa Akira and Tengenji Kakeru - commonly known to the rest of the school as the TenGawa couple. 

Since Ugawa is a fellow member of the top star-team of their batch of students - the Team Hiragi, and the relations between the leaders of Team Hiragi and Team Ootori, a.k.a. the Stardust are known to be good. It’s only natural to see the members of the two teams being seated together in the dining hall. And then, there is the leader of the Team Yuzuriha - Ageha Riku, who just so happens to be ‘adopted’ by Hoshitani Yuuta, the leader of Stardust. So, it goes without saying that Ageha is also a regular presence at the dining table that the Stardust frequents in the dining hall of the dormitory building. 

The breakfast hour in the dorm isn't as rowdy as dinner time, likely because half of the residents appearing in the dining hall for breakfast isn't quite awake yet. Even for the usually bubbly Hoshitani Yuuta, the teen wasn't even ready to begin exuberantly expressing himself yet. But one thing remains constant, that is the bright grin playing on the lips of the green-eyed teen. As much as he wasn't ready to greet everyone cheerfully yet, Yuuta is still more than ready to greet his friends pleasantly. 

As school is due to begin at 8am in the morning, and it's about a 15-minutes walk from the dormitory to the school building. Yuuta and his group of friends - namely, the Stardust and Ageha Riku who decides to tag-along them this morning leaving his roommate and friend - Hachiya Sou to do as he deems fit… left the dormitory around 7.30am to make their way to school. The additional 15 minutes were added into their traveling time as a precaution measure, because unlike the rest of the school population - the Stardust are celebrities. So, as slim as the possibilities of them being mobbed on the sidewalks by members of the public seeking their autographs or photos - they needed to be prepared for every plausible scenario that might present itself to them. 

Ugawa Akira, on the other hand, did not travel with Tengenji Kakeru much to the contrary. In fact, the pink-haired teen never walks to school with the members of Stardust on most days, even though he is dating a member of the team. What the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi would do was to spend a couple of minutes indulging in a short lip-locking, kissing session with the redhead of Stardust behind the closed door every single morning without fail. The duo would then split ways, and set off for school on their own with members of their own team. They would later meet up again in school and becomes attached to the hips once again. 

While Yuuta and his friends are getting ready to leave the dorm for the direction of the Ayanagi Academy, the members of the present Kao Council is already in school. Mostly because they had to straighten some things out before they went on to meet up with the students of class 2-MS and made the announcement concerning the changes brought in for the next generation of the Kao Council. 

"Okay, so just to reconfirm - we would hold off the confirmation of the members' line-up for the new generation of the Kao Council for now. Instead, to facilitate the restructuring made to the organization model of the Kao Council - we would propose to have the students from the class 2-MS to intern in the Kao Council over the next two weeks. From there, we would then decide on the core members for the new generation of the Kao Council - is that right?" Irinatsu Masashi said from his position in the meeting room of the Kao Council, his eyes flickering between the figures of Shiki Toma and Chiaki Takafumi as he double-confirm the contents relayed in the official memo delivered to their email inbox yesterday morning by the school board, to see if he had understood everything correctly. 

“Yes, that is correct.” Shiki Toma nodded in response, as he smiles a bright smile at his blond friend. 

“Good, I just wish to get the facts right before we proceed with the announcement of the news to the second-year students. Although, I must say I’m still surprised that the school board actually sent out of the official memorandum note to us on a Sunday morning though. I thought Sunday is supposed to be a day of rest? Why are the members of the school board meeting on a Sunday to decide on such things though?” Irinatsu Masashi questioned rather rhetorically, not really expecting any form of response from his friends on this particular nagging doubt of his. 

True enough, none of his friends appears to have an answer to his rhetorical question seeing as neither of them knows what exactly is going on in the mind of the school board members. Henceforth, the only response he had garnered from his friends has been a wordless shrug from Chiaki Takafumi. Kasugano Shion, his roommate and the resident treasurer of this present generation of the Kao Council then clapped him firmly on the shoulder and said. "Come on, now that the facts have been straightened out - let's head out and meet up with the students from the second-year, shall we?" 

On the morning of the 12th of November, Monday - the entire class of 2-MS attended their homeroom session expecting to find their homeroom teacher - Ninomiya Shinobu pressuring them into making up their mind about what to perform during the school’s open house events slated to take place in January next year, about two weeks after the end of their winter break. Except, when the bell sounded and the door leading to their classroom swung open not to admit the teacher they were expecting but the members of the present Kao Council instead. 

“...” Silence hung in the air, as the students of class 2-MS shared a look of bafflement among themselves. Inwardly, they were all wondering what they had done to incur the presence of the entire Kao Council so early in the morning, and during their scheduled homeroom session. 

“Yuuta, do you have any idea what this is about?” Nayuki Toru immediately turns his eyes upon his team leader, seeking some form of clarification on the reason behind the presence of the Kao Council members this morning, in their classroom. 

Hoshitani Yuuta felt the corner of his lips twitching uncontrollably as he fought against the urge to roll his eyes in response. Taking a deep breath, the green-eyed teen turns flat eyes upon his cream-haired friend and deadpans. “...What makes you think that I would have any idea about what brought them to our class this morning?”

“... Well, seeing as you’ve just met up with Shiki-senpai for your little pseudo-family brunch session yesterday morning. And you’ve commented on various occasions about how frequent Shiki-senpai tends to seek out advice from Ootori-senpai about his Kao Council duties… I simply thought that you might have caught on to some plausible reasoning behind their decision to swing by our class this morning.” Nayuki Toru - the cream-haired teen of Stardust look back at his team leader with an unwavering gaze. 

“I see… but unfortunately, this time - I am really at a loss of what exactly is going on.” Hoshitani Yuuta sighed aloud as he told his fellow teammates’ who have all decided to turn towards him for an explanation behind the Kao Council appearance in their class this morning. 

"I'm not sure how helpful it might be… but if it helps, Shiki did appear to be in an extremely jovial mood yesterday morning before we met up with Ootori-senpai at the ground lobby of the Sunny Lodge building." Ageha decided to pitch in then, bringing up the extreme cheerful vibe emitting off the aura of Shiki Toma, the day before.

“Oh right… there’s still the mystery behind his jovial mood yesterday. Come to think about it, we never did seem to figure out the reason why he was so cheerful after meeting up with Itsuki, it seems.” Hoshitani Yuuta mused aloud, as Ageha’s words brought him down the memory lane to the happenings of yesterday morning before they set off to meet up with his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki for their weekly brunch session. 

“Indeed, because your attention has been solely dominated by Ootori-senpai afterward.” Ageha Riku deadpans at Yuuta in response, following the chestnut-haired teen realization. 

Upon Ageha’s statement, Hoshitani Yuuta fell silent as a sheepish expression overtook his facial features. Meanwhile, at the front of the classroom where the members of the Kao Council stood - they decided to give the second-year students a bit of time to soak in their presence. None of them were surprised by the sudden sound of whispering among the second-year students, and they took the sly glances thrown in their direction in stride. 

Since neither of the Kao Council members felt it necessary to interrupt the ongoing class discussion and speculations about their reason for being here this morning, they decide to take some time in surveying the students' reactions to their presence instead. Rather, Irinatsu Masashi is likely the only one really spending his time observing the students' reactions. Seeing as Shiki, Fuyusawa and Chiaki were trapped in one of their own debate about who to take up the responsibility of addressing the students from the class 2-MS shortly. Kasugano, on the other hand, seems to be engrossed deep in his thoughts. 

Irinatsu Masashi was greatly amused by the sight of the students from class 2-MS constantly sending inquiring glances towards the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta as though the teen could provide them with an explanation about just why exactly are the members of the Kao Council gate-crashing the homeroom session of their class, at present. Of course, among the group of students sending inquiring gazes towards the chestnut-haired teen… only a handful of them, in particular, students that are seated near the leader of Stardust ultimately managed to voice their question across to Hoshitani Yuuta. Still, it didn't change the fact that Irinatsu had found the sight amusing enough to allow the sound of a snort escaped his lips unconsciously. 

“Dare I ask just what amuses you this much that has you snorting aloud?” Kasugano Shion, who happens to be standing next to the ash-blond member of the Kao Council then spoke up in a dry tone of voice. The pink-haired treasurer of the present generation of the Kao Council has given up on the three-way debate over who to announce the news concerning the entire class of 2-MS to the group of students gathered in front of them, by this point in time. 

"It's nothing, I just thought it funny about how literally everyone from the second-year cohort tends to look over at Hoshitani for insights about anything that concerns the Kao Council. How did it come down to this occurrence?" Irinatsu Masashi commented in a wry tone of voice, as he tried to convey the humor he found in the situation across to his pink-haired friend. 

“... No idea, although - I suspect that the fact that Hoshitani and Shiki’s pseudo familial relations could be part of the reason for that scenario in which you find great amusement in, to occur.” Kasugano Shion shrugged as he responded to his blond friend’s rhetorical question, despite knowing that his friend probably wasn’t expecting a response from him.

"Erm… pardon my interruption, but may I inquire about the reason for the Kao Council presence in our homeroom session this morning?" Finally, it seems that everyone was done with the baseless speculations because the members of the Kao Council found themselves being addressed by a student of the class 2-MS and the leader of the renowned Team Hiragi.

“Indeed, because Shiki-chan…I’m quite certain I had absolutely no idea why you and your friends are here to gatecrash our homeroom, this morning.” Hoshitani Yuuta then spoke up in a dry tone of voice, while he kept his eyes fixate on the auburn-haired head representative of the present Kao Council. 

"Yes, Shiki-chan, quit stalling and go on with your announcement! Your Mama Yuuta is waiting." Chiaki Takafumi couldn't resist grinning at the sound of Hoshitani Yuuta's voice, and thus instead of regarding his auburn-haired friend who is obviously stalling for time with an exasperated eye-roll reaction. The gray-haired member of the Kao Council merely shifted his expectant eyes upon Shiki and spoke up with a teasing tone of voice. 

“...” The students of class 2-MS flicked their eyes towards their fellow classmate - Hoshitani Yuuta, upon hearing the teasing remark coming from the lips of Chiaki Takafumi for a second before shifting their amused gazes upon the figure of Shiki Toma in silent anticipation. 

"You are never going to let me forget my accidental slip of the tongue, are you?" Shiki Toma sweat-dropped as he turns his eyes towards his friend's direction, all the while trying to fight down the urge to blush in front of his fellow juniors. 

"Yep, you're right! I'm never going to let you forget that particular moment, it's so epic! Besides, it isn't as though the entire thing isn't true, to begin with. Slip of tongue or not, it doesn't negate the fact that you are referring to Hoshitani-kun as such in private. Especially, when Hoshitani-kun decides to pop over and 'mothered' you through the act of supervising you during mealtimes in the dorm." Chiaki Takafumi grinned devilishly in response, recalling the number of times such scenarios took place during their dinner time over at the dormitory. 

“...” Shiki Toma had no words to argue against Chiaki’s statement, seeing as his friend was just stating the fact. The pseudo-family GC created by Ootori Itsuki aside, there are indeed several times whereby Shiki has taken to dub Hoshitani Yuuta as his ‘Mama’ in the presence of his fellow friends from the Kao Council. Granted, most of such occurrence took place outside of the formal setting environment while they were working in the Kao Council offices. Typically, he is just trying to loosen up the atmosphere in the offices when he decides to address Hoshitani Yuuta as his ‘mama’ while engaging in a conversation with his fellow friends. 

Fuyusawa Ryo waited for another minute before he decided to remind his stalling friend about the fact that their time is running out. "Shiki, need I remind you that time isn't exactly on our side? Ninomiya-sensai only gifted us 30 minutes of the homeroom session time, and I'm sure the students of class 2-MS has other things to sort out during the remaining time of their homeroom session. Therefore, could you just go ahead and make your announcement so everyone could move on and deal with whatever else they have on their morning agenda?"

Upon Fuyusawa Ryo’s reminder in a no-nonsense tone of voice, Shiki Toma cringed slightly when he noticed the entire class of students from 2-MS eyeing him earnestly. Suddenly, the uneasiness that tends to plague him during a public speaking setting decided to rear its head at him. Swallowing momentarily, Shiki shifted his eyes towards the aquamarine-haired teen among his friends and asks hesitantly. “Could you do the announcement on my behalf?” 

“No. It’s your idea, so you should be the one announcing it to the lot of them. Besides, I don’t see why you could speak your mind freely in front of the members of the school board but can’t do the same when you’re just facing the students.” Fuyusawa Ryo responded in a flat tone of voice. 

"..." Shiki sighed in response then, inwardly though he supposed he should have expected Ryo to reject the idea of addressing the students on his behalf. Of course, Shiki later tried to have Chiaki make the announcement on his behalf. Unfortunately, though, it seems lady luck wasn't smiling in his direction this morning because the moment the idea crosses his mind - Chiaki received an incoming call and decided to step out into the hallway to answer it. 

"Seriously, Shiki-chan! Surely, you can handle the mere task of announcing the news to the second-year students of the musical department. There are only 25 of them in here, and among them are your pseudo-parent and sibling. If it helps, you can just focus your attention on them while announcing the news… I'm sure the rest of the students of class 2-MS wouldn't mind. This is way better than the standard public speaking setting environment, right?" Irinatsu Masashi pointed out objectively, thinking back to a couple of times whereby Shiki had bolted out at the last minute when a public address from the council was warranted. 

“Okay… fine, I’ll do the announcement. But kindly stop rushing me, do give me a few moments to prepare myself for the task.” Shiki Toma eventually said, giving in to his friends’ insistence on him to give the announcement to the students of class 2-MS. 

“Sure, just don’t take too long. After all, we only have another few minutes with the class before we have to hand the class back to Ninomiya-sensei.” Fuyusawa Ryo deadpans at his auburn-haired friend, reminding the teen of the fact that they are kind of on a tight time schedule. 

Following the end of Fuyusawa’s words of reminder, Shiki Toma took another minute to prepare himself for the task of addressing the class of 2-MS. And when the auburn-haired teen finally spoke up, he started off the announcement with the words of a morning greeting to the anticipating students seated in the classroom of 2-MS. 

“Good morning, second-years! Right, I’m sure the lot of you are wondering about the reason behind our presence in your class, this morning. Now, I’m sure all of you are aware that the members for every generation of the Kao Council have always been selected from the class of 2-MS, right?” Here, Shiki paused in his words to glance about the class to see if anyone has caught on to the meaning behind his words yet. 

At Shiki's inquiry, the students of the class nodded wordlessly in response. After all, this wasn't exactly a secret among the school population. Still, based on past records - the announcement of the members for the new Kao Council is usually only made known to the school population 1-2 months before the current members of the council graduated. Henceforth, it's quite surprising to have the present generation of the Kao Council visiting their class, on the whole, to speak with them of this particular subject. Thus, eventually after some moments - Isshiki Kanade decides to voice his doubt across to the members of the present generation of the Kao Council on his fellow classmates' behalf. 

“Excuse me for interrupting, but I have a question about your presence here this morning.” Isshiki Kanade started, putting his hand up in the air before speaking up. 

In response to Isshiki Kanade's interruption, neither members of the Kao Council took offense and Shiki simply nodded at the teen to carry on with the question he had for the members of the Kao Council. 

"Right, so based on my understanding - the members of the new generation of the Kao Council tends to be decided upon and announced only 1-2 months before the present members graduated. Of course, the nomination and selection process begins around the Nov/Dec period of the previous year - which is around this point in time. But I thought whoever has been nominated for the new council would be subjected to an interview session with the present members over at the Kao Council offices? So, why the sudden need to address the entire class on the whole - this time around?" Isshiki Kanade then said, voicing aloud the questions that have been bugging him since he noticed the members of the present Kao Council entering the classroom of 2-MS earlier. 

"..." Shiki Toma was stumped silent by Isshiki's inquiry, not that he was unprepared for the questions that may ensue following the break in the traditions. The auburn-haired teen was simply surprised that there is someone amid the present second-year students that is very much familiar with the standard SOP for the selection of the new Kao Council members that stumped him. 

During the time whereby Shiki was simply staring at the teen who spoke up with blatant surprise, Chiaki Takafumi - the vice-head for the present generation of the Kao Council had taken over the task of explaining their presence in the classroom of 2-MS to the rest of the students. 

"Isshiki-kun, thank you for your question. Now, under the usual circumstances - what you said before would be the standard SOP that applies. Unfortunately, this year is a year of changes. I'm sure all of you have noticed the changes made to this year's Ayanagi Festival program line-up if you haven't noticed it before. Can anyone tell me what are some of the changes made to this year's Ayanagi Festival in general?" Chiaki Takafumi prompted, his eyes surveying the students of the class 2-MS to see if anyone wants to volunteer for answering his question. 

When it seems that nobody wishes to volunteer themselves to answer the question for fear of getting it wrong or whatsoever, Chiaki shrugged and shifted his eyes towards the figure of Nanjo Koki - his estranged cousin, for an answer instead. 

For Nanjo Koki, when he felt the eyes of his estranged cousin upon his person - his first reaction was to raise his eyebrows up in disbelief. Wordlessly, he stared back at Chiaki as he conveyed his disbelief at his estranged cousin. 

"Koki, I'm sure you are aware of the changes made to this year's Ayanagi Festival. Since none of your classmates seems certain about the changes made, please do step up and enlighten your fellow classmates on the subject." Chiaki Takafumi rolls his eyes momentarily as he sighed inwardly at the difficulty in having his question answered. A part of him wonders briefly if the response would be equally delayed if it has been his childhood friend - Ryo, that voiced the question across to the students of the class 2-MS. 

Granted, Chiaki is also very much aware that his friend - Ryo, would at least have an easier time getting his estranged cousin to respond to the question. After all, Koki is always more susceptible to Ryo's instructions as opposed to his own. 

While the gray-haired member of the present Kao Council was busy comparing Nanjo’s reactions when it comes down to dealing with him, and his childhood friend - Fuyusawa Ryo… the gray-haired member of the class 2-MS, was busy scanning the expressions of the other students in the classroom. 

"...Seriously, nobody is going to answer the question? I thought the answer to the question asked is so glaringly obvious that everyone in this class should know of?!" Nanjo Koki couldn't help but comment aloud to his fellow classmates, who seems oddly content to play dumb in the presence of the Kao Council members. 

Upon Nanjo's comment, Ageha Riku was the first to come back with a response but since it's Ageha - it goes without saying that it wasn't anything good. To put it simply, Ageha had cited that since the question was meant for Nanjo, it only makes sense for Nanjo to be the one answering it. Not wanting to get into a verbal argument with the best friend of his beau, Nanjo Koki ended up rolling his eyes while muttering something about Ageha being insufferable before shifting his attention back to the front of the classroom where his estranged cousin stood waiting. 

"This year's Ayanagi Festival comprises of several changes that differ from the past trends. First of all, there is the new stage performance - the opening ceremony that took place on the first day of the festival. Which in turn, reschedule the audition test stage to the second day of the festival thus resulting in the first changes made to the Ayanagi Festival itself. Secondly, the star-teams under the guidance of the Kao Council this year are all allowed to showcase their performance in the Ayanagi Grand Hall during the Ayanagi Festival test stage unlike the past few batches of the audition candidates whereby only two teams out of the star-teams are allowed to perform in the Grand Hall while the remaining teams will perform in the small hall. Thirdly, there's a new rule in place for the normal class candidates participating in the audition for the musical department, this year. The new rule is that if the weather took a turn for the drastic worst during the Ayanagi Festival this year, the normal team candidates would be allowed to perform in the Ayanagi Small Hall instead of simply having their performance slot entirely canceled due to the weather taking a turn for the worst." Nanjo Koki then proceeded to cite the answers to the question his estranged cousin, and the vice-head figure of the present Kao Council had voiced across to the class earlier. 

"Correct." Chiaki Takafumi nodded in agreement with Nanjo's response to his earlier question concerning the changes made to this year's Ayanagi Festival. 

“Oh… so, that’s what the changes are referring to…” Yuuta then mused aloud in a bemused tone of voice, attracting the attention of Chiaki Takafumi upon his person. 

“Yes, that’s what I was referring to… were you thinking about something else entirely?” The gray-haired vice-head of the Kao Council inquire Yuuta back in return, purely to satisfy his own curiosity. 

Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped at Chiaki’s inquiry, there is no way he’s going to speak his mind about the subject. The last thing he wanted was to remind the members of the Kao Council about how tedious the paperwork involved in the change for the opening ceremony performance entails after he took lead in requesting to join the newly unveiled performance segment proposed by the Kao Council this year. Therefore, all Yuuta did was to shake his head innocently at Chiaki as he implies to the gray-haired senior that he wasn’t thinking about anything in specific earlier on. 

"..." Upon the innocent look on Hoshitani Yuuta's face, all Chiaki Takafumi could do was to roll his eyes momentarily before discarding the idea of digging further into the subject. After all, they are on a time-clutch and thus have no time to spare on fooling around. So, if Hoshitani Yuuta was adamant about acting innocent - there was nothing much he could do to change the fact. Therefore, the gray-haired member of the Kao Council then shifted his focus back onto the topic of discussion at hand - which is namely, the changes that have been implemented in the school thus far. 

"Anyway, coming back to our earlier topic of discussion - since the Ayanagi Festival has already seen changes made. What makes you think that other things wouldn't be subjected to an impending change?" Chiaki Takafumi said then, eyeing each and every student of the class 2-MS wryly as he voiced his words aloud to the class in general. 

“... Are you suggesting to us that there will be changes to the selection process for the members of the new Kao Council as well?” With a skeptical raise of an eyebrow, Isshiki Kanade sound to be in a state of utter disbelief. 

"Not exactly, no - the members for the new generation of the Kao Council would still be elected from the students of class 2-MS as per traditions dictates. However, that isn't saying that everything else would remain the same as before." Chiaki Takafumi said in response then, clarifying the doubt which Isshiki Kanade has in regards to the selection procedures for the new Kao Council. 

"Okay… so, what are the changes made that concern the selection of the members for the new Kao Council then if the members' are still going to be picked among the current second-year of the musical department." Jumonji Ryosuke asks then, taking his turn to bring his own doubt across to the member of the present Kao Council. 

"Right, basically our reason for being here this morning is to announce something to all of you. Now, approximately two-three weeks ago… our head representative here has brought up a proposal to the school board introducing a change in the model of the Kao Council and the proposal has been accepted by the board members. Henceforth, for the Kao Council that will be placed in charge of the school for the next school year - the members' lined up and the council structure itself would be vastly different to what you know now." Chiaki Takafumi then shifted his eyes towards the figure of Jumonji Ryosuke and said in response. 

“...” Silence reigned as students of the class 2-MS shared a quick look among themselves, before turning towards the front of the classroom and waited for more information to come from the members of the present Kao Council.

"Since the proposal has only just been accepted by the school board, the majority of the details are still undecided at present. By that - we meant the number of members we are looking to elect into the new council body. Therefore, until we finally decided upon the size of the new generation of the Kao Council for the new school year… all of you are expected to turn up at the Kao Council office on a trial period lasting 3-5 days, at the minimum. During this trial period, your performance would be gauge and observed by us accordingly. The final members lined up for the Kao Council of the next school year would be announced after the open house event in January." Fuyusawa Ryo cuts in then, taking over the task of relaying the information to the class when it becomes apparent that neither Shiki nor Takafumi seems to be handling the announcement efficiently. 

“I beg your pardon, what was that again?” Tatsumi Rui blinked as he stared at the five members of the present Kao Council, incredulity coloring his tone when he finally digested the bit of information relayed to him and his fellow classmates of the class 2-MS. 

The rest of the class is more or less reacting in the same manner, although in Hoshitani Yuuta's situation - his expression was leaning towards unreadable than incredulity or sheer disbelief. 

After all, the chestnut-haired leader of Stardust was quite aware that his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki and his future brother-in-law - Hiragi Tsubasa, who is also the heir to the Hiragi family that owns the school has arrived in a consensus between themselves about the changes to bring into Ayanagi Academy. That, and they had both agreed to pick Shiki Toma as the head for the current generation of the Kao Council because of Shiki's underlying desire to change the academy's culture. But was the idea of revamping the Kao Council organization model even in the restructuring plan, to begin with? - Yuuta couldn't help but wonders as he observed the reactions of his fellow classmates to the words of the members from the current Kao Council from the corner of his eyes. 

“Yuuta, have you heard anything about this before today?” Tsukigami Kaito, the navy-haired teen of Stardust then turns inquiring eyes upon the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta seeking clarifications. 

"No, I can assure you that nothing about this has been discussed over yesterday's morning brunch session with Shiki-chan in attendance. Albeit, Shiki-chan did sort of let it slip that there would be a surprise coming up for us… granted, I wasn't expecting the surprise to be something like this." Yuuta admitted, he had thought the surprise to lean towards the direction of another stage performance instead of having the entire class of 2-MS to join the Kao Council on a trial basis. 

“... Do you think Ootori-senpai knew of this development beforehand?” Tsukigami then voiced his next question across to his team leader, while still reeling from the shell-shocking bit of news dropped upon them by the members of the Kao Council.

"No idea… but I could check for you," Yuuta said, and with that, he turns his eyes towards the front of the classroom and signaled for the auburn-haired head representative to join him at his class desk for a bit of a private conversation. 

During this time, on the other side of the classroom - Tatsumi Rui was still involved in a conversation with the figures of Fuyusawa Ryo and Chiaki Takafumi. Ageha Riku, meanwhile, approached Yuuta as well since he too was feeling curious about whether or not his pseudo-sibling has discussed this idea of his with their pseudo-dad in prior. 

Shiki Toma sweated for a bit when he noticed the silent demand for him to approach for a private conversation after meeting the eyes of Hoshitani Yuuta. Nevertheless, the auburn-haired teen managed to shake himself out from his stupor and approached Yuuta after reminding himself repetitively in the mind about the fact that he was the older one in terms of physical age. That, and the fact that he actually ranked much higher than Hoshitani Yuuta since he was the head representative for the council that is running the school at present. So, after spending a moment to regather his wits around him - Shiki Toma started heading towards the direction of his pseudo-mom figure, Hoshitani Yuuta for the conversation to come. 

“Erm… yes? What do you wish to know?” Shiki Toma started, sounding a tad meek upon arriving in front of the figure of his pseudo-mom. 

"Shiki-chan, there's no need for you to fret so much. I'm not about to slaughter you for the bombshell piece of information dropped on our heads, in case you're wondering. However, I am truly curious about something so I had hope that you would help to shed some light onto this particular query of mine." As though sensing Shiki's underlying uneasiness, Hoshitani Yuuta spends a bit of the time to placate the auburn-haired teen. 

“Of course, and what is this thing that you wished to know?” Shiki Toma finally relaxed somewhat and allowed himself to breathe a tad easier at his pseudo-mom words of reassurance. 

"Right, so what I would like to know is if you had perhaps spoken to Itsuki about your idea to revamp the Kao Council before approaching the school board to present your proposal." Hoshitani Yuuta said, finally voicing his doubt across to Shiki Toma, the head representative of the present Kao Council. 

"Ah…about that, I see." Shiki nodded then, as he mused aloud in an understanding tone of voice. There was a moment of pause, as the auburn-haired teen seems to be organizing his thoughts before he finally speaks up and start to respond to Yuuta's inquiry. 

"Okay… well, while I didn't go in-depth into the details, but I did sort of brought the topic up for discussion in an email correspondence with Ootori-senpai and Hiragi-senpai a few weeks ago… and although they didn't exactly instruct me on how to go about selling the idea to the school board. They did agree to a certain extent about how an increase in the manpower of the council would do good in the ensuring of a better work-life balance for the future members elected into the council." Shiki Toma responded, keeping his wits with him so he wouldn't slip up and address Ootori Itsuki as anything other than senpai. 

It is one thing to address the purplish-white haired senior as 'Papa' in private, but totally another when it comes down to a public setting environment. It's bad enough for people to keep teasing him about his slip of the tongue when addressing Hoshitani Yuuta as 'Mama' back in the dormitory, the last thing he needs is for the school population to know of his acceptance of his 'adopted' status in the OtoHoshi family that was initially brought forth by the school's infamous rumor mill. Of course, his own friends are very much aware of this little detail since they have been allowed to witness it whenever the purplish-white haired senior decides to swing by the Kao Council office to pay him a visit in person. However, Shiki would still prefer to keep such information away from the knowledge of the younger students in the school. 

“Good, as long as you did make it a point to consult them before you proposed your idea to the school board…” Hoshitani Yuuta nodded in response, satisfied with the response given by the auburn-haired teen. 

“Shiki-kun, I hope the lot of you are done with whatever you have in mind to speak to my students about… because I sort of, need to go over some things with them myself.” Just then, a knock sounded from the classroom door facing the hallway, followed by the voice of the homeroom teacher of the class 2-MS.

“Looks like our time with the second-year students are up…” Irinatsu Masashi commented from his position by the side of the classroom doorway. 

"Right, let's wrapped things up for now." Fuyusawa Ryo nodded in acknowledgment to Irinatsu's comment, before turning to the class and said. "The office of the Kao Council remains open for any inquiries you might have with regards to the news we'd just shared with the lot of you. So, feel free to approach any of us with your questions during the office operating hours. For now, we shall leave you to digest the information we'd just shared with the lot of you."

With that said, Fuyusawa Ryo turns towards the doorway to leave the classroom and return the remaining hour of the homeroom session to the teacher in charge of the class 2-MS, this year. Behind the aquamarine-haired teen, the rest of the members from the Kao Council follows suit as they filed out of the classroom of 2-MS in an orderly manner. 

“Class, please do settle down. While I have absolutely no idea what information has been shared with you guys by the Kao Council, I would very much appreciate it if you people could restrain your urge to engage in whispered conversation until your break time because I have with me here some important things to discuss with the lot of you for the remaining of this homeroom session.” Ninomiya Shinobu interjected, as soon as he stepped into the classroom to address his class of students who seems oddly restless for some unfathomable reasons. 

Once ascertain that he had garnered the full attention of his class, Ninomiya Shinobu then proceeds to bring up the main topic of discussion due to decide upon during this particular homeroom session with his students. While the students of class 2-MS returned their main focus of the attention back to the performance in which their class is supposed to put up for the open house visitors during the open house event… Over at the Toho Academy of Music and Drama, where Ootori Itsuki attends for his college studies - the purplish-white haired young adult was amid a group discussion with his fellow project-mates on the performance they would be staged next March. 

"Okay, so… regarding the musical performance of the 'Vampire Knight' - I have spent the past weekend scouring through the videos available online for the original musical staged by the professional troupe back in 2015. Now, looking at it - if we were to do something that differs from the original staged musical… we can look into creating a performance out of the remaining chapters of the original manga arcs. Basically, the 2015 musical performance of the Vampire Knights starts off from the beginning of the manga to the point where the arc featuring Shizuka Hio ended with her death. Hence, if we wish to stick to canon events - we could continue the story where the original musical left off, and perform the story arc involving Kuran Rido and the ultimate reveal of Yuuki Cross as the pure-blood princess of the Kuran family hidden under a spell to live the life of a human." Sendoh Megumi was saying, as she shared her findings from the research she had conducted over the weekend after Ootori told them to look into the information about the series - Vampire Knight. 

"That's one idea on how to go about it… that way, we can create our own script for the performance without veering off the original plot and yet, still have something that will set us apart from the original." Ootori Itsuki nodded his agreement to Sendoh Megumi's suggestion before he took a copy of a novel out from his bag and placed it onto the table they were using for their project discussion in their classroom. 

"What's this?" Sendoh Akemi plucked the book up from the table and inspect it under a closer look. A good look at the title revealed that the book is actually a novel that was written as a spin-off from the main - Vampire Knight storyline. Instead of focusing on the trio - Kuran Kaname, Yuuki Cross, and Kiryuu Zero… the spin-off actually centers around the ice-wielding noble class vampire, Aidou Hanabusa and a character that wasn't featured in the main story. 

"A spin-off story to the main Vampire Knight series, I'm sure the cover of the novel and the summary provided at the back of the book is telling enough. This is my own suggestion for the performance that our group would be performing next March. If we have enough performers on board, we can go with Megumi's idea but if we are unable to get the numbers of performers to join our performance… we would have to downsize the scale of the cast and ensemble for the performance. And if we are looking at a downsized ensemble and cast for the performance, we might as well go with the option of performing the spin-off tale rather than the continuation of the original plot-line to the Vampire Knight series." Ootori Itsuki said in response to Akemi's inquiry, beside him - the green-haired French-born Yuzuriha was nodding earnestly along to Ootori's suggestion. 

"... Eh? But wouldn't it be too much work to come up with two different scripts for the performances?" Another member of the group finally spoke up, pointing out the fact that regardless of which idea they decide to go with - it didn't change the fact that they would have to produce the scripts by themselves since there was no original playwright for them to use as references except for the original manga or spin-off novel. 

“Indeed, thus - the next thing we should do is to go around and seek assistance from our fellow seniors who we need to approach in the first place for guidance. Depending on how many seniors we managed to rope in as part of the production crew, we can then cast a final vote on the performance to put up. From there only we could start on the production of the script-play for the musical performance…” Ootori Itsuki pointed out objectively. 

"Oh, don't forget to speak to the seniors from the music faculty too." Yuzuriha Christian Lion piqued up from his position then, not wanting to be overlooked despite his lack of input of suggestions to the project they had been assigned for this semester. 

“Huh? Why do we have to speak to the seniors from the music faculty atop of the seniors from the musical department of the drama faculty?” Sendoh Akemi blinked at the green-haired member of his project group in puzzlement. 

"Well duh… since we are not doing a performance that is completely similar to the original Vampire Knight musical - we would need some new music pieces to be composed for the performance, wouldn't we? Of course, certain music pieces from the original VK musical could be reused but not everything since we are not doing a complete replication of the performance. That reminded me, we would probably also need a new title for the VK musical in which we would be staging when the time comes… but that can come in later. We need to confirm the number of people in our production team first." Yuzuriha Christian Lion took over the task of responding when he noticed his purplish-white haired friend was distracted by something on the mobile device. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after weeks of postponing - I finally got around to have the Kao Kai announcing the news to the students of 2-MS regarding the revamp of the Kao Council. XD the last part of this chapter, I inserted a little bit of the project Ootori and his college friends including Yuzuriha is working on. I hope the chapter is not only informative but also entertaining enough - I'd taken efforts in lightening the mood in the chapter so it would not be too heavy on the information aspects. That's all for now, see you next chapter ~


	191. The Four Musketeers Chat-Group made a cameo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, a majority of the chapter is made up of chats ^^;
> 
> 1\. First, we have the OtoHoshi private chat scene  
2\. An interaction scene between Stardust members in school during lunch.   
3\. The GC Ugawa has with his friends finally get some screen time XD   
4\. And then, we have screen-time for the rest of the 2-MS members :P
> 
> Now without further ado, enjoy the chapter :D

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki, 12th November 2018, 11.30 a.m.

Yuu-chan: Itsuki!!!

Itsuki: ⊂((。・o・))⊃ Yes, Yuu-chan? What have you reacted in such a frantic manner? 

Yuu-chan: ヽ(＊ >∇<)ﾉ Erm… okay, Shiki-chan just sort of drop a piece of bombshell news on us this morning - I guess I’m still in a state of shock? ^^;

Itsuki: Care to elaborate on what kind of news was that? *Curious Emoji*

Yuu-chan: Right… he suggested a revamp of the Kao Council to the school board, and the board members have tentatively accepted his proposal of change to the Kao Council? So, there's going to be some change-up in the council's structure but the details aren't fully decided upon yet. Therefore, this year's selection process is going to be a tad different from the past - apparently, everyone in our class [2-MS] would be expected to join the present Kao Council in their work on a trial basis for approximately a week or so… during this period, our performances would be judged and observed by the present members apparently. Seeing as I've never dwell too much on the idea that I might one day get a chance to join the Kao Council, even if it's only on a trial basis… I guess I'm in shock? ^^; 

Itsuki: O-O Wow! He really went ahead with his plan to increase the manpower of the Kao Council then? XD 

Yuu-chan: Yes, he mentioned running his idea past you and Hiragi-senpai? When did he speak about this with you? *Curious Emoji*

Itsuki: Hmm…? He didn’t speak with me on this subject in the literal sense, he just emailed me and Tsubasa about this vague idea of his… and ask us if it’s viable to increase the manpower to the council. Since it’s conducted via email correspondence, and Tsubasa didn’t exactly ‘CC’ me a copy of his response to Shiki-chan… I can’t be certain what he said in response to the idea. ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

PS: The email was sent to me about 3 weeks ago, and then last week he emailed me again and seek advice on the proposal outline. ^^; I didn’t say anything too constructive because this is his plan and not mine. Regardless, I am glad that he kept both Tsubasa and myself in the loop of his plan to restructure/revamp the Kao Council on the whole. 

PPS: Whether or not you ended up being elected as a member of the new Kao Council, just take this one week trial with the council as a learning opportunity. Who knows, you might be able to get the news about Stardust from the marketing department in advance? I'm sure this would greatly help in your schedule planning process. ^_^ 

Yuu-chan: I supposed you are right in that sense. At the very least, I could gain first-hand information concerning the Stardust while working with the Kao Council on a trial basis. I could only hope whoever I’m tasked to watch and learn while on the trial period with the Kao Council isn’t Fuyusawa-senpai. ^^; Although, I don’t exactly fear the idea of working with him… I would rather not deal with him constantly if possible. *Sweat-Drop Smiley Emoji*

Itsuki: LMAO~ XDDD I think that can easily be arranged… <3333 Right, I’ll talk to you later tonight if you don’t mind. I’m actually amid a group discussion for my class project at present, Yuzu-chan has been shooting curious looks in my direction for some time now. So, if I don’t refocus my attention back to the discussion at hand - I feared that he might decide to snatch my phone off from my grasp. ^^; 

Yuu-chan: Oh~ okay, we’ll continue the chat later tonight. Why didn’t you tell me you’re busy? >_< Go on, I’ll survive ^^; TTYL and love you <3333 

Itsuki: Love you too, Yuu-chan <3333 ♡(◡w◡ )♡

"Okay, so what did I miss?" After ending the chat on the Line App with Ootori Itsuki, Hoshitani Yuuta redirected his attention back onto his friends. 

"Nothing much… we were just discussing which performance to do for the open house event. Currently, two options have been deemed viable. Ninomiya-sensei likely would be calling a vote for us to make up our minds by the next homeroom session." Tsukigami Kaito took on the responsibility to fill Yuuta in on the discussion details that the green-eyed teen had missed out upon while he's focusing his attention on the chat with their former instructing senior via the Line App. 

"Oh… okay, so what are the two options that are deemed viable for us to perform during the open house event?" Yuuta promptly asks in response, eager to get the information out from his navy-haired friend.

"Well… we can either come up with a short skit using the 'Caribbean Groove' revue put up by Team Hiragi during last year's Ayanagi Festival as a base, and expand the performance item in a way that it would fit in our entire class… or we can redo the 'Beauty and the Beast' musical show we did for the Ayanagi Festival back in October." Tsukigami Kaito then proceeds to inform Yuuta of the two options available for their class to perform during the open house event slated to take place in 1.5 months. 

"Hmm… fair enough, I supposed. Since we only had like 1.5 months to prepare for the performance, it's easier to revamp something previously performed by modifying it then to create an entire new stage performance. Although, I'm curious - how did the suggestion of using Team Hiragi's performance from last year the Ayanagi Festival came up for consideration?" Hoshitani Yuuta couldn't help but inquires after he had spent some time considering the options listed for their class to consider. After all, each and every team has put up their own performance during last year's Ayanagi Festival so it doesn't make sense for the rest of his classmates not to have opinions when only the performance item of Team Hiragi was nominated for consideration but not the rest. 

"Oh… that's because someone suggested doing a revue based on the infamous film - 'Pirates of the Caribbean' during homeroom earlier. Somehow, that suggestion brought the performance item put up by Team Hiragi last year during the Ayanagi Festival to mind, hence the nominating of a redo of the revue - Caribbean Groove, originally staged by Tatsumi and his team." Tsukigami Kaito was quick to explain the reason why the performance by Team Hiragi last year was listed down for consideration by Ninomiya-sensei. 

"Ah… I see, hmm… that does kind of make sense too. The 'Pirates of the Caribbean' has a wonderful OST collection, a re-arrangement of an existing music piece is definitely easier to deal with than the idea of coming up with a completely new music piece from scratch. Especially, considering the tight time-frame we have for the preparation work. Of course, if we are looking to redo the 'Beauty and the Beast' - we might as well do it in a full two hours performance block, this time around. This way, we can have a full ensemble cast for the required scenes too. We get to save on the time spend on music arrangement as well since we can basically just reuse what we had used during this year's Ayanagi Festival…" Yuuta mused aloud, as he compares the two ideas around in his mind. 

“...” Tsukigami Kaito was about to respond when he realized that his team leader was not expecting any. The green-eyed teen of Stardust was simply muttering aloud to his own ears, and therefore the navy-haired teen eventually shrugged and directed his attention back to his waiting lunch. 

Ugawa Akira was queuing at the school’s cafeteria for the purchase of his own lunch when he felt the buzz of his mobile gadget in his uniform coat. A quick look towards the front of the queue informed the pink-haired teen that he still had at least several minutes to go before it would be his turn to order his lunch. Therefore, he decides to take this time to see just who exactly was it that decided to text him in the middle of a schooling day. 

Group-chat of the four musketeers [Akira, Harumi, Kaori, Akimi] 12th November 2018, 12.15pm

Kaori: @Usagi-chan!!!! Is it true?!!! O_O 

Akira: Huh? ／(・x・)＼ Is what true? Sorry, I don’t exactly have time to scroll all the way back up to read what was being written… 

Akimi: [Insert Quoted Text from Harumi - Do you girls know that our dear bunny-chan is gay and dating a celebrity? Not just any celebrity but Tengenji Kakeru - the son of that renowned Kabuki actor - Tengenji Kazuhiko?! (Link to Tengenji Kakeru profile page on Wikipedia)] 

@Usa-chan, I think our dear Kaori-chan is asking if the above-quoted content is true. =P 

Kaori: Yes! That's exactly what I was referring to… @Usagi-chan, so… is it true?! By that, I was referring to the identity of your beau and not the little detail about how you're now gay! Since your sexual orientation has always been a topic of discussion among us all - and I have always believed you to be leaning towards the gay department. :P 

Akira: u(๑òᆺó๑)u Right… that reminded me, Harumi-chan mentioned that you girls had a bet going on about whether or not I’m gay? 

PS: @Akimi, thank you for your enlightenment. @Kaori, to answer your question - yes. It is true, I am indeed dating Tengenji Kakeru. (˵•́ Y •̀˵U)

Kaori: Oh my… wow~ *Speechless Emoji* Is this public info yet? How did this comes about?! I want details!!! >_< 

PS: Yep, we did have a betting pool going on about your sexual orientation. ^^; You're not mad at us, are you? 

Akimi: You're welcome, Usa-chan~ ^_^ And yes, there's a betting pool going on among us about your sexual orientation. Harumi was saying that with the way you react whenever someone dubs you a girl, there's simply no way for you to swing the other way. Whereas I'm like… with the way you behave around girls, I find it hard to believe you capable of seeing girls as a subject of romantic interest. And Kaori was like, with the way you are surrounded by boys all over in Tokyo - there is a very high chance of you ended up dating a guy instead of a girl. ^^; 

Akira: I see… so none of you were surprised by the fact that I’m dating a guy at present? ⌒( ・x・)⌒

Akimi: Nope, when Harumi told us of the news - I was like, ah-ha… so, it finally happens. ^_^ Although, I'm quite curious about the contributing factor behind your decision to go into a romantic relationship with a guy though… I would've thought you would struggle for some time after being confronted with the possibility of not being straight… 

PS: Kaori was more surprised by the identity of your secret beau [no longer a secret now that Harumi has met him] than the fact that you are gay, to be honest. :P 

Harumi: Indeed. Kaori literally screamed when I told them the news yesterday… my ears were ringing for a bit following her over-enthusiastic response to that little tidbit of information. =_=

Akira: U(,,๏ ⋏ ๏,,)U Yesterday? You only told them about it yesterday? I would’ve thought you would fill them in on the details following the end of that dinner meet-up we have with you at the Pompompurin cafe in Harajuku on 4th Nov…

PS: @Kaori, no… it’s not public info yet so please, I implore you to refrain from the temptation to spread the news around. We are not quite ready to broadcast this little bit of information to the public yet. ⌒( •ㅅ• )⌒

Harumi: *Sweat-drop Smiley Emoji* Erm… well, I guess I was preoccupied with other things on that day. I totally forgot about filling them in on that little tidbit of information until Akimi decides to broach the subject with me yesterday when we gathered at my home for a project meeting. ^^; 

PS: @bunny-chan, yes! I’m not sure if anyone of us had mentioned it to you before, but the three of us are once again placed in the same class. As such, whenever projects are assigned - we would group ourselves together before the teacher could even tell us to find someone to form a group for the project. ^^; 

Kaori: Oh… I see. Okay, I can do that…no prob. Although, I’m curious - is your beau’s family members aware of your relationship with him? I know for certain that your family members aren’t aware yet, seeing as you never made it a point to take the initiative in establishing contact with them since you move to Tokyo for your high school education. Speaking of which, are you ever going to inform your family about your sexual orientation?! *Curious Emoji* 

Akira: @Harumi, I see. You didn’t mention anything about my sexual orientation and latest relationship status to any of my family members, right? 

PS: @Kaori, I can’t believe I’m saying this - again. When Harumi tell you girls about the updates in my life, she didn’t relay everything to you girls? Regardless, I’ll say it once again here - so make sure @Akimi, @Kaori to pay full attention to my following words. 

Yes - his parents [direct family] are aware of the nature of our relationship, I’m not sure about his extended family members. I haven’t gotten a chance to meet his extended family members yet, but I’m a regular participant at the luncheon session organized by his mother. (U˵•́ Y •̀˵U)

As to your second question, I do plan on coming out to my family members on an eventuality. When though - I have yet to decide. It will be on my own terms when I decide to inform them of my relationship with Kakeru. Anyway, just keep it in mind that I’m not updating them about my relationship status anytime soon - so, please refrain from letting such information slip to any of my family members when you girls crossed paths with either of them. Especially you, @Kaori - seeing as your residence is just next door to my family home. o(・x・*)o

Harumi: @Bunny-chan, in response to your comment about me not relaying everything that happens in your life to the two of them - do note that it isn’t that I didn’t want to relay the entire tale to them. The thing is, Kaori got a little too enthusiastic that by the time she had calmed down significantly - my parents are back home. Seeing as I do not wish for her enthusiastic cries to lure my parents up to my room to check things out, lest they overheard something they shouldn’t… I decide to withhold the entire tale of what I had been told over dinner with you and your beau on the 4th of Nov in Tokyo, Harajuku. ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

Akimi: Yep, I can vouch for Harumi. Kaori-chan is really enthusiastic in her response after Harumi inform us of the gender of your secret beau… apparently, she's quite ecstatic that she had won the bet about your sexual orientation. Of course, when she gets to know the identity of your beau… her excitement went up another notch. *Smirking Emoji*

Kaori: Hey! Come on, I do have the right to cheer when I'm the only one who hit jackpot for our bet pool - okay?! As for my excitement when I was told that our dear Usagi-chan is dating that Tengenji Kakeru, that's a given considering how he was featured on the top 10 desirable guys to date in that magazines targeted at the female teens' population. Just the thought of the expression of those fan-girls of his when they realized that their ideal prince charming swings for the other team was enough to send me down the spiral of cackling madness. XDDD 

Anyway, coming back to the topic at hand - @Usagi-chan. How did his family members react to your relationship with nature with him? Noted, I will make sure not to let anything slip to your family members until you gave the green light to make a mention of it. ^_^ 

PS: Do we need to shovel-talk your beau? 

Akira: … His family members' reaction to the nature of my relationship with him? Well… they're quite welcoming, I believe? And I thanked you in advance for agreeing to keep this a secret from my family members, at present. (U˵•́ Y •̀˵U) As for the shovel-talk, I don't think it's necessary. ( ='ｘ'=) I think my current team-mates have it covered… 

PS: It's soon to be my turn to order my lunch, I'll catch up with you girls another day. Ciao, for now, ~ U(•ㅅ• )U

Harumi: Okay~ ciao~ take care ^_^

Kaori: Alright, I’ll let you off the hook this time but I expect a full recount of how you ended up dating a guy the next time we chat. *Serious Face Emoji* Bye for now~ 

Akimi: TTYL~ enjoy your lunch. ^_^ 

Tucking away the mobile device into the pocket of his uniform coat, Ugawa Akira glanced up just in time to notice that it's his turn to place his food orders. Thankful that he didn't risk annoying the person queuing behind him for failing to move upfront when it's obviously his turn to order, the pink-haired teen heaved a sigh of relief inwardly at the alertness of his surroundings. 

After the purchase of his lunch set from the cafeteria stall vendor, Ugawa went on to search for an available seat to take his lunch. He was toying with the idea of sitting himself with some of his former classmates last year, before his official joining of the musical department… when he heard the sound of his name being called from a distance. Glancing towards where the sound of his name originated from, the pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi was met with the sight of a cream-haired teen, Nayuki Toru of Stardust. 

“Ugawa-kun, if you are looking for a place to sit while you took your lunch… why don’t you join us at the outdoor seating area of the cafeteria? There’s no underground rule that you can’t sit with us when Tengenji-kun is not around, after all.” Nayuki Toru said to the pink-haired beau of his fellow teammate - Tengenji Kakeru, who happens to be excused from the afternoon classes due to some filming commitments for today. 

“... Right, I’ll take you up on the offer then. Please lead the way.” Ugawa Akira nodded as he smiled at the cream-haired teen with gratitude. 

The rest of the members of Stardust are more than willing to welcome the pink-haired teen to their table, and since they are lacking a member at present - there isn’t even a need to pull another chair from the next table. Ugawa could simply just sit down at the empty chair where Tengenji would be taking up if the redhead was present for lunch, this afternoon. 

"So, where are the rest of your friends? I thought you tend to join them for lunch whenever Kerukeru isn't around to eat with you?" Hoshitani Yuuta asks casually when the pink-haired teen sat down at their table to take his lunch with them. 

"They are eating in class today, apparently Inu is a tad too far behind in the assignment that's due to be submitted later this afternoon… so, they are ensuring that the assignment would be completed on time. Since I am not in a mood for sandwiches that can be purchased from the vending machine near our classroom area, and I haven't had the insight to prep a bento-lunch for myself this afternoon… I'd got to come out to the cafeteria to get lunch alone." Ugawa said as he picked up his chopsticks for a quick wipe using the wet tissue pack he had on his person, as he prepares to dig into his recently purchased lunch set. 

"I see… somehow, I'm not surprised to hear that Sei-chan is behind in his classwork - again," Yuuta commented with a lop-sided grin as he thought back to the past couple of times whereby a similar scenario had taken place in the dormitory. 

"True… although, I'm kind of stunned to hear that this situation hasn't been rectified over the weekend in the dorm but dragged till today. Wasn't that the typical solution to Inumine's inability to complete his written classwork the last couple of times?" Tsukigami Kaito inquires then after he had swallowed a mouthful of his own lunch meal. 

“Hmm… based on what I’d know, it seems Tatsumin was a tad preoccupied with the task of portraying a delinquent role that he had neglected to check in on Inu’s homework progress. It wasn’t until Saru reminded us about the homework assignment submission date being today, that Tatsumin remembers the need to inspect Inu’s homework progress.” Ugawa Akira said in response, in between bites of his ramen set lunch. 

“... Wow, it’s been weeks and he’s still unwilling to let the topic go? I just hope it won’t affect his performance in other areas…” Yuuta murmurs under his breath when he heard Ugawa’s response about Tatsumi’s oversight when it comes down to checking Inumine’s homework completion status. 

Meanwhile, inside the cafeteria where a few students from the third-year composition department were sitting… Kitami Daiki was seen splitting his attention between his lunch set, and his tablet. And then, out of the blue - Kitami Daiki unleashed a victorious cry of ‘YES!’ excitedly. His victorious cry startled his fellow lunch companion so badly that his friend who decides to join him for lunch this afternoon ended up in a hacking fit of cough.

“Seriously, what the heck was that for?!” Inui Manabu had demanded after his coughing fits from the choking episode earlier dies down. 

“Oh… right, remember how I said I was having trouble with the graduation project?” Kitami Daiki allows a sheepish expression to grace his features as he turns his eyes upon his friend, whose project has been a smooth-sailing journey unlike him. 

“Yes, I do remember you lamenting about how lacking in the inspirations department you have been since the announcing of our graduation project by the teacher-in-charge. But I thought you mentioned having some ideas on how to go about it, the other day?” Inui Manabu deadpans in response at the obviously excited Kitami Daiki, who was practically buzzing with energy now. 

They were dining together this afternoon since Honjo claims that he wished to finalize his composition piece by today so he could slot in the booking of the recording studio before the members of Stardust had their schedule packed with their official commitments in December. Fujiwara, on the other hand, had to attend a workshop organized by an alumni member of their school's composition department. As for Naruse, that guy was meeting up with the duo from Team Sazanami to go over the lyrics once more - it seems. 

"Oh yeah… I did mention that before, didn't I? Well, anyway - I was toying with the idea to compose a new piece of music by recycling some old dated, music pieces from at least a decade ago. So, after speaking with the teachers about my idea - they said as long as I could get the copyright issue settled and received a form of a written permission from the original composer in black and white… I could put my idea to use." Kitami said then, finally giving the gist of his idea to his friend. 

"I see… was that why you seek Honjo's assistance to put you into contact with someone from the record company he was working with?" Inui Manabu inquires then, thinking back to the various occasion whereby he had witnessed his roommate involved in a whispered conversation with Honjo Kotaro out in the dormitory hallway. 

“Sort of…” Kitami shrugged his response. 

“Okay, so what was that victorious cry all about?” Inui Manabu rolls his eyes at his friend’s secretive act, and instead directed the focus of the conversation back to the victorious cry his friend had let slip earlier. 

"Oh… that was because my email to the original composer of that music I wish to revamp has finally gotten a reply. So, in my excitement, I had sort of forgotten where I was that I allow that victorious cry to slip from my lips." Kitami admitted somewhat bashfully at his friend. 

“Ah… I take it that you had gotten a positive response then?” Inui nodded as he mused aloud in response. 

“Yep, the reply is most definitely a positive one - and now that I had the written permission from the original composer of that music piece, I can finally get down to work on my project.” Kitami nodded in affirmation as he allowed the ghost of a smile to form on his lips at the end of his words. 

"Good. Now do refrain from any more startling act because I would very much appreciate that I could finish my lunch in peace." Inui Manabu commented as he shifted his attention back to his half-finished lunch. Ever since his earlier choking episode with his choice of beverage that goes with his chosen lunch set, Inui had refrained from touching his lunch while conversing with Kitami for fear of another choking episode to take place. 

Upon Inui's reminder, Kitami sweat-dropped as he apologized once again for startling his friend earlier. And then, with the first challenging part of his project settled - Kitami finally set aside his tablet unit in favor of the actual task of eating. The rest of the lunch session progresses uneventfully, although it's obvious from the distant look in Kitami's eyes that the teen had his mind elsewhere - likely focused on the thought of how to go about working on the graduation project. 

Naruse Tomoki was about to greet the duo from Team Sazanami when the urge to sneeze caught him unaware. And thus instead of the words of greetings when Nanjo Koki arrived at the designated meeting point with his friend - Kitahara Ren in tow for their meeting with the senior of the composition department, they were greeted by the sight of the third-year student sneezing instead. 

“... Naruse-senpai, are you perhaps feeling under the weather?” Nanjo Koki said before his friend could utter the verbal tic of ‘guilty’ at the senior who nearly sneezes at their feet. 

"... No, I took my temperature before leaving the dorm earlier today. I'm quite certain I am not coming down with a bout of illness. And no, I do not suffer from the sinus condition nor do I have any form of allergy reactions towards pollen." Naruse further added when it becomes apparent that Nanjo was about to suggest more reason for his sudden sneezing fit… if he was known to have developed an allergy reaction to pollen… he wouldn't have suggested for them to meet up in the pavilion of the school garden, in the first place. 

“Oh… okay, so the sneezing reaction was due to someone bad-mouthing you behind your back?” Nanjo Koki eventually said, finally directing his train of thoughts towards the more superstitious folklore. 

"Either that or someone decides to speak about me to another person without my knowledge. Anyway, I hope the two of you did already took your lunch before coming by to meet me. Since lunch hour would be over in another 20 minutes or so." Naruse Tomoki said, directing his words towards the infamous Team Sazanami duo. 

"Yes, we did take our lunch before coming by." Nanjo Koki nodded in response, as he took a seat opposite of the senior in the school garden's pavilion seating area.

"I don't understand, why did you pick the school garden as the meeting point when there are other places we could have met up for the finalization task for the lyrics of your composition piece?" Kitahara Ren finally spoke up then, and when he did speak - it was clear that he was not pleased with the designated meet-up point. 

“Seriously, Ren… what’s so bad about meeting in the school’s garden pavilion? It’s not as if you are allergic to the pollen of the flowers planted in here… if you were, I would have noticed it by now.” Nanjo Koki rolls his eyes in response to his friend and fellow team-leader’s grouchy tone of voice. 

“... I just want to point out that winter is approaching, so meeting out in the school’s garden pavilion is hardly wise since the weather has taken a turn for the cold.” Kitahara Ren eventually said, his words coming out in a huff. 

"Ah… I see, in that case, you have my sincere apologies. I simply picked the garden because of its tranquil quietness and didn't spare a thought for the weather. Because when it comes down to the concept of a quiet environment, the library, and the garden is all I could come up with. Meeting in the library isn't wise as we might end up getting into trouble with the librarian if we weren't careful with the volume of our conversation. Hence, I decided to arrange our meeting in the garden pavilion instead." Naruse Tomoki made a knowing sound under his breath after hearing Kitahara's response, and then he promptly launched into an explanation for his reason to suggest having their meeting in the school's garden pavilion, this afternoon. 

“Whatever… it’s darn cold out here, so let’s just cut to the chase and get the meeting started already - shall we?” Kitahara Ren stated grouchily as he took a seat next to his gray-haired friend, as he waited for the senior to get the conversation started. 

"Indeed, here - have a look at the latest revised version of the lyrics. Let's hope you're satisfied with this latest version of the lyrics because I'm completely left dry and hanging after all the amendments made to the lyrics since the start of this project." Naruse Tomoki sighed aloud in response, as he finally pulled a copy of a printout from his clear folder titled 'Reflection' and turns it towards the direction of the duo, allowing them to get a better look at the latest version of the lyrics. 

"... In my defense, I wasn't the one that rejected the previous copies of the lyrics." Nanjo Koki interjected then, making it clear to the senior that the person who has taken an issue with the previous few copies of the lyrics to the song - Reflection was his team leader, not him. 

“I know, hence my earlier words were meant for Kitahara-kun’s ears and not you, Nanjo-kun.” Naruse Tomoki responded in a dry tone of voice. 

“Good, as long as we are clear on that part.” Nanjo nodded in response, allowing his team-leader and friend to take the entire copy of the lyrics for a better inspection while he simply scanned through the lyrics once from the corner of his eyes. 

"Alright, this version does seem much better than the last." Kitahara eventually said, after spending over a minute scanning through the context of the latest copy of the lyrics for the song - Reflection.

"Gees, I'm glad it finally met your approval. I can't believe I actually have to write the lyrics for a new composition thrice before I could move on to the next step. This must be the first time something like this happens." Naruse Tomoki rolls his eyes in response, as he took the copy of lyrics back so he could finally confirm the music part for the composition. 

"Well, when I request for you to include my verbal tic in the song - I haven't meant for you to include it throughout the entire song. It's not my fault that you misunderstood my meaning the first time around, and thus ended up having the second copy of the lyrics rejected." Kitahara Ren responded in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

"Whatever, I'll go on and proceed with the finalization of the music part for the song. Once the music clip is ready for the actual vocal recording to take place, I shall contact the two of you again. Thank you for your time to meet up with me today, and I really appreciated the help." Naruse Tomoki said, placing the copy of the approved lyrics back into his clear file folder as he called the meeting to an end. 

Meanwhile, Isshiki Kanade and his friend, Jumonji Ryosuke were returning from their lunch break to the classroom of 2-MS intending to get ready for the next class. They were three steps away from the classroom when they heard a high pitch whine coming from within the classroom, and upon stepping over the threshold of the classroom doorway - the first thing they noticed was the slumped figure of Inumine Seishiro sprawling inelegantly towards the back of the classroom. 

A quick quizzical look was exchanged between the two members from Team Akatsuki before Jumonji Ryosuke took it upon himself to voice their shared doubt across to the leader of the infamous Team Hiragi - a green-eyed blond teen by the name Tatsumi Rui. 

"What exactly happens here? And what happens to Inumine? He's not unconscious, is he?" Jumonji Ryosuke said as he directed a cautious look towards the slumped figure of Inumine Seishiro who's sprawling on the ground towards the back of the classroom. 

"Nothing much happens here, we were just guiding Inu through his written homework assignments. Seeing as the homework is due for submission today, and he hasn't got around to doing them at all. As for the reason why he's playing 'dead' at the back of the classroom, it probably has to do with the fact that he wasn't allowed to head out for lunch but had to make do with the vending machine purchased sandwich for his lunch today." It was Toraishi Izumi who responded to the inquiry from Jumonji Ryosuke with glee since Tatsumi Rui was involved in a whispered conversation with their co-leader, Sawatari Eigo at present.

“...” 

"Okay, Inu - tell you what… if you cooperate with us and work on completing the assignments on time, I'll get Nayuki to buy you something back from the cafeteria." A few seconds later, Tatsumi Rui who has ended the whispered conversation with his childhood friend - Sawatari Eigo, turns his attention back to the slumped figure of his dog-like teammate and said in an absolute tone of voice. 

The effect of the promise was spontaneous, Inumine Seishiro, who has been playing ‘dead’ at the back of the classroom literally sprung back to life upon hearing the words of promise from his blond leader. However, Inumine still refuses to start writing on his assignments until his team leader has sent out the text message to Nayuki on the mobile gadget. 

“...Honestly though, is this really necessary?” Tatsumi Rui stared at his forest-green-haired teammate with a look of disbelief on his face. 

"Yes! It is indeed necessary because the last time around - Tora promised me something similar only he never delivered on his promise." Inumine Seishiro insisted, pouting at the memory of a previous similar scenario. 

Only instead of Tatsumi Rui, it has been Toraishi Izumi who had promised him lunch from the cafeteria of the school if he cooperated on the classwork assignment. Naively, Inumine had believed his fellow teammate's words and cooperated immediately. The end result though was for Toraishi to completely forget about the promise made, and even with all the ruckus he made afterward - the promise hasn't been honored at all. Therefore, this time around, he would not cave until his team leader has made good on the promise. 

“...” Tatsumi Rui fought against the urge to throw a glare in the gray-eyed teen’s direction, after hearing the details of Inumine’s complaint. Granted, he probably would have known of this incident way earlier in advance if he hasn’t made it a habit to tune out of whatever the teen with forest-green hair said that was outside of anything musical related. 

So, sighing inwardly - the green-eyed blond leader of Team Hiragi took out his mobile gadget and typed in a formal request text to the cream-haired member of Stardust, seeking the former’s help in buying the hungry ‘dog’ of his team a set of lunch from the school’s cafeteria. 

Nayuki Toru was about to suggest to his friends that it's probably about time for them to start heading back to the academic block in preparation for their next lesson when he heard the chime of his mobile device indicating that he had just received an incoming text. Retrieving the mobile device from his uniform coat pocket, the cream-haired teen felt his eyebrow-raising in surprise upon the name of the sender listed on the recently received text message. 

“Na-chan?” Hoshitani Yuuta prompted, after noticing the odd expression that clouds his friend’s facial features. 

"I just received an incoming text from Tatsumi-kun," Nayuki said in response, as though the sentence itself is enough explanation for the odd look that crosses his features earlier. 

“...And?” Yuuta prompted further, seeing as he still has no clue about what his cream-haired friend was trying to say. 

"I never received a text message from him ever, despite having exchanged contact information with him at the end of the last school year. Whenever he needs to get into contact with someone from our team, it has always been you or Tsukigami-kun he contacts. So, the sight of him dropping me a text message personally is really a surprising turn of event." Nayuki then said, making it a point to explain to his team leader in detail about the reason why he had raised his eyebrows upon getting a good read of the sender's name on the recently received text message. 

“Oh… okay, so, what does Tat-chan need from you then?” Yuuta blinked as he digested the bit of information from his cream-haired friend, before inquiring further. 

"Hmm… apparently, he needs me to buy lunch back to the classroom from the cafeteria for a certain hungry dog. It seems that Inumine-kun is refusing to cooperate with him on the completion of the homework assignment until he gets some actual food for lunch. It would appear that the sandwiches being sold on the school's vending machine isn't good enough to satisfy Inumine's appetite." Nayuki commented in response, as he typed a quick response of consent to the blond leader of Team Hiragi before turning back to his fellow friends. "So, guys - any suggestion on what I should get for Inumine-kun from the cafeteria?"

“Well… with how big the appetite Sei-chan has when it comes down to food, I’ll say you can get him the extra-large serving size of the Katsudon set. Completes with a salad side-dish and miso soup…” Yuuta took a moment to ponder over the available lunch options from the cafeteria vendors, before making his suggestion known to his cream-haired friend. 

“Good idea, but I doubt I have the container for soup though…” Nayuki said with a frown, following the end of Yuuta’s suggestion. 

"I think the vendor offers them with the takeaway option, at an additional cost of 300yen? Or was it 500 yen? Sorry, it's been some time since I last bought takeaway set-meal from the vendor, so I'm a little muddled-mind when it comes down to remembering the specific amount they charged for the takeaway food containers." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he informs his cream-haired friend when the former turns towards him seeking clarification on the subject. 

"Really? That's good to know, right - well… I'll just hurry along to buy the lunch set for Inumine-kun as per Tatsumi-kun's request. Do you guys want to come along with me, or shall we meet up back in the classroom?" Nayuki then asks, leaving the decision to his friends on this matter. 

"I'll meet you later back in the classroom, I need to make a trip to the Kao Council office since I still have some time to spare." Yuuta then said to his cream-haired friend.

"... You're heading to the Kao Council office?" Tsukigami Kaito seems stunned at the words of his bubbly leader, seeing as the teen has been avoiding making the trip to the Kao Council office unnecessarily to avoid causing the pink-haired Kasugano Shion any discomfit. 

“Yes, and no - it wasn’t for the collection of the lunch box. That is something Ageha-chan would be attending to, in fact, I was summoned to the Kao Council office by Shiki-chan earlier to discuss some plans in which the school’s marketing department has come up with over the school’s winter break.” Hoshitani Yuuta then responded to his navy-haired friend’s inquiry, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

Upon Yuuta's response, both Tsukigami Kaito and Nayuki Toru whipped their heads towards him on reflexes. Kuga Shuu's reaction was calmer, as the stoic teen simply halted in his steps and turn back around to look at Yuuta while silently seeking a further elaboration on the green-eyed teen's earlier statement. 

"I beg your pardon, but did you just said that the school's marketing department has plans for us during our winter break?" Tsukigami Kaito repeated while trying to keep his tone from sounding too incredulous at the meaning of his team leader's earlier words. 

“... Yes, that’s exactly what I’d just said. The school’s marketing department does have plans for us over the winter break, and yes - I know what you wish to say. Henceforth, the necessity for me to meet up with Shiki-chan to hash things out. I’ll, of course, try my best to bargain in a way that we would still be able to get some rest time fitted into our pathetic two-weeks winter break. Anyway, I’m not sure what exactly are those plans yet… and I wouldn’t know until I go and meet up with Shiki-chan.” Hoshitani Yuuta sighed in response at the look of protest formed on the faces of his fellow teammates, before he finally informed his fellow friends of his intention to bargain a better deal for them upon his meeting with Shiki Toma, shortly in the office of the Kao Council. 

"Good. I need at least an entire week to myself to unwind and relax from the stress and pressure over the break period. So, all in - including both the plans of the marketing department and the company - I'm only willing to sacrifice a week from the two weeks winter break. Anything that requires me to commit more than a week is a deal-breaker on my side." Tsukigami Kaito stated his conditions clearly to his team-leader in a flat tone of voice. 

"I'm a little bit more flexible, but I would like to have at least five days' worth of undisturbed time to myself. I intend to bring my mother out to the neighboring resort for a short getaway trip, it's been years since my mother went on a holiday and I would like to bring her out while she's still healthy and young enough to enjoy a vacation trip." Kuga Shuu then said, sharing his winter break plans he had in mind with his fellow teammates. 

“Kuga-kun, this getaway trip that you are planning - it’s between your mother and you, only - right?” Nayuki’s attention, it seems has been dragged away from Yuuta and redirected over at the stoic member of the team following the end of Kuga’s shared plans for the impending winter break from school. 

“...Yes, although I might invite Tora along if my mom finds a getaway trip with just the two of us too dull on her part. I have enough common sense in me to know that it isn’t wise to invite your sister alongside for the family getaway trip that I was planning for my mother.” Kuga Shuu deadpans in response, as he shifted his eyes towards the concerned cream-haired teen - Nayuki Toru, who just so happens to be the elder brother of his girlfriend - Nayuki Yuki. 

"Erm guys… do you still need me around, or can I excuse myself to go and meet up with Shiki-chan already?" Hoshitani Yuuta interjected then, reminding his friends that he had an appointment to see about attending and would like to receive permission from his friends to excuse himself from the site. 

“Oh… sure, do go on ahead for your meeting with Shiki-senpai. Just remember to update us on the details once you’re back from the meeting.” Tsukigami Kaito said in response to the waiting Yuuta while acknowledging the teen with a nod. 

“Yes, sorry for ignoring you - it wasn’t on purpose, I swear. Personally, I’m fine with how much free time I get to spend on my own during the winter break. But I do agree that it’s best to have ample rest time fitted into the winter break period. Anyway, keep me updated with the details…” Nayuki said to Yuuta, before turning towards his other two members and said. “Right, as for the two of you - I’ll see you guys back in the classroom. I need to go and buy the lunch set for Inumine before heading back to the class. Do tell Inumine-kun that I’m buying his lunch from the cafeteria already, so, it might be best for him to cooperate with Tatsumi-kun on the homework assignment part.” 

In response to Nayuki’s request, both Kuga Shuu and Tsukigami Kaito nodded their agreement as they both headed back towards the direction of the academic block of the high-school division where their classroom is being situated. 

Ugawa Akira, who has taken lunch with them earlier on has taken his leave before Nayuki even received the text message from Tatsumi Rui. When asked, the pink-haired teen had responded that he intends to head back to the dorm to feed Tavian - the beloved pet cat of Tengenji Kakeru, the redhead of Stardust and the beau of the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi. Apparently, the redhead had dropped him a message while on a toilet break from the filming job to remind Ugawa about the need to feed Tavian its' lunch because he wouldn't be able to do so personally, this afternoon. Therefore, the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi isn't with them, at present. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is once again, a lump of everything. XD Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? That’s all for now, see you next week!


	192. Stardust Christmas Concert in the plan…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning everyone ^_^ 
> 
> Are you guys ready for this week's chapter yet? Featuring in this chapter, we have the following:
> 
> 1\. TenGawa private chat   
2\. Yuuta and Shiki's interaction scenes  
3\. Interaction scene between Yuuta, Ageha and Shiki ^_^  
4\. GC of the ancients + Tsukigami siblings interaction on a chat  
5\. Nanjo Family featured in the final part of the chapter, and Hachiya was invited for dinner at the Nanjo family. XD

Private chat between Ugawa Akira and Tengenji Kakeru, 12th November 2018, 12.45pm

Akira: [Insert Tavian Feeding Time 01. Jpg] - There, as per the picture reflected. Tavian has been fed. U(•ㅅ• )U Now that Tavian has been fed, it’s about time I head back to school for the afternoon part of the lessons. How are you by the way? Taken your lunch yet? 

Kakeru: ฅ(ﾐoᆽoﾐ)∫ I'm just about to go for my lunch break, thanks for asking~ dear~ <333 I'm still not sure what's on the lunch menu yet since it's bento sets provided by the filming team. I could only hope it's something that suits my preferred diet. 

Akira: Seriously, you shouldn’t be picky about food. Just eat whatever was served for lunch at the filming site later, even if the menu catered isn’t to your liking - you should at least eat something. Never mind the quantity/how much food you ended up eating, just focus on the idea of replenishing your energy level if nothing else. You can go on and get something else more to your liking after the filming ended for the day. *Serious Face Emoji* 

Kakeru: Why do I get the feeling that you’re channeling my mom? Should I be thankful that you aren’t next to me at present? 

Akira: *Face-Palm Emoji* Kakeru, I’m being serious here. ( •ㅅ• ) 

Kakeru: Right… I know, I apologized. Don't worry, I get your point. I won't skip meals just because the catered lunch menu isn't to my liking, at most, I'll just eat the bare minimum that will tide me over until the end of the filming job. And then, I'll go in search of something more to my liking after work. So, what did you had for lunch earlier? I reckon that you didn't prep lunch for yourself this morning, since there isn't a need to wake up early to prep breakfast for me. 

Akira: I bought lunch from the school cafeteria… and if you really must know, I bought the Tonkotsu Ramen set. U(╹×╹)U

Kakeru: Oh… but why pick the Ramen set if you don’t mind me asking? 

Akira: The queue for the Ramen stall is shorter as compared to the other stalls. That, and I’m in a mood for the pork broth. ／(^ ㅅ ^)＼

Kakeru: I see… good to know, and thanks for making the trip back to the dorm to feed Tavian. I shan’t deter you anymore, lest you ended up heading back to school late. I’ll catch up with you later this evening when I’m back at the dorm. See you later ^_^ 

Akira: See you later… ／(^ ㅅ ^)＼ <333 Enjoy your late lunch. 

While Ugawa Akira was chatting with his boyfriend on the Line App back at the dormitory, Hoshitani Yuuta was just arriving outside the Kao Council building. Before stepping afoot into the building, the green-eyed teen of Stardust made it a point to drop a text to the person who had requested for his presence at the Kao Council office - just to ascertain the fact that Shiki Toma was, in fact, in the building and not lounging elsewhere. After all, the last thing Yuuta wished to encounter was having to wait for the auburn-haired teen while under the watchful eyes of Chiaki Takafumi, or worse - the one in-charge of attending to him in the offices could very well be the secretary of the present council, meaning Fuyusawa Ryo. 

Albeit, Yuuta knew that Fuyusawa Ryo has mellowed out somewhat as compared to the time whereby the aquamarine-haired teen was just elected into the council… but still, Yuuta had trouble when it comes down to dealing with the aquamarine-haired member of the Kao Council. Therefore, he would very much prefer to avoid any form of interaction with the secretary of the Kao Council unless absolutely necessary. 

Private chat between Hoshitani Yuuta and Shiki Toma, 12th Nov 2018, 12.45pm

Yuuta: Shiki-chan, I’ve just reached the front steps of the Kao Council building. Where in the building should I meet you? Your private office, or the Kao Council meeting room? 

PS: Do warn Kasugano-senpai about my arrival, so he could mentally prep himself for an encounter with me if he hasn’t had the need to step out of the office while I’m in the building. ^^;

Shiki-chan: Oh hey~ you can find me in my private office. Obviously, I can't go skiving off when I'm the one who summons you over for a meeting. Don't worry about coming across Shion, he had a meeting scheduled with his group of students if my memory serves me right. ^_^ 

Yuuta: Noted. Has Ageha-chan come by?

Shiki-chan: Yep, actually - I believe he's still in the building. He was helping me find something earlier on, hence delaying some time when he pops by to collect the emptied lunch box from me. And yes before you ask, I did finish everything in the bento prep up by Papa Ootori. I do not fancy getting a call from my birth mother nagging at me about leaving food behind. ^^; 

PS: Speaking of, Is there really a need for you guys to update my birth-mother every little thing about how I take my meals? 

Yuuta: *Serious Face Emoji* Yes. By agreeing to cater your lunch daily, we have to ensure that you are fed healthily. What better ways to prove the point to your birth parents, if not the enclosing of photos from your finished meal? FYI, your mother has been following Itsuki's Instagram account - and Itsuki has the habit of uploading pictures of the bentos he prepped up on most days. The only time he had neglected to update his Instagram would be when he was running short on time… 

PS: We will speak more in person, I’m arriving at the offices of the Kao Council in 5 minutes. I’ll be stopping by the washroom for a few minutes. 

Shiki-chan: Sure, see you in my office shortly. ^_^ 

Setting aside the mobile gadget, Shiki Toma shifted his attention towards the black-haired teen still hovering around in his private office and said. “Ageha-chan, our ‘Mama’ is coming in about 5 minutes. I think you can leave that stack of paperwork where it is now, I’ll eventually get around to sort them out later.” 

“... Noted on Yuuta’s impending arrival. But I honestly doubt you would be able to get around to the task of sorting out that stack of paperwork by the end of today. After all, you still had two stacks of paperwork to go through for your data-entry tasks. So, in the end - the task of sorting out the paperwork would still be left to Kasugano-senpai when he pops by to remind you about the time for the office closure.” Ageha Riku turns towards the owner of the office and said in a deadpan tone of voice. 

"..." Shiki was completely speechless by the end of Ageha's statement, as much as he wishes to contradict the words of his pseudo-sibling. The truth is that Ageha is totally right in the assessment that there is a very high chance of Shiki leaving that particular stack of paperwork that is to be sorted out until the very next day if left completely to Shiki to handle them. 

It was this very scene that Hoshitani Yuuta stumbled upon when he finally stepped into the private office of the auburn-haired teen. The green-eyed chestnut-haired teen was about to greet the owner of the office brightly when he noticed the presence of Ageha Riku sitting on the couch assisting Shiki with the task of sorting out the paperwork that is sitting atop of the coffee table placed in front of the couch, with the two nicely wrapped bento boxes placed at the empty side of the couch. 

"Ara, Ageha-chan… are you helping Shiki-chan out with his paperwork sorting task? That's really nice of you… and while on the subject, the internship trial that our class is subjected to do with the members of the Kao Council doesn't begin until after the winter break - right?" Yuuta then shifted inquiring eyes towards Shiki and prompted. 

Shiki Toma sweat-dropped for a second, before nodding in response. "Yes, it will only officially begins after the winter break. We do need a bit of time to come up with a suitable roster for your class members, and the list of duties to be shared between the lot of you under our supervision. Ageha is only helping with the sorting of the document under Shion's request because I needed to have the information on these two stacks of paperwork entered into the school's computer system by end of this week and thus couldn't afford to split my attention between the task of sorting paperwork and data-entry. Shion was helping me with the sorting earlier, but then he had to leave for a meeting with his students and since Ageha just so happens to enter my office to collect the lunch box from me - he was tasked to help finish up the sorting task." 

"I see… good, as long as it's not an immediate thing - I believe I could work something out for my team. Although, I have to say I'm surprised that Ageha-chan agrees to assist you in the task of sorting out your paperwork so readily. Coming back to the topic at hand, what do you wish to see me about?” Yuuta then shifted the topic of conversation to the reason behind his visit to Shiki’s office under the auburn-haired teen’s insistence. 

"Right, as you know the winter break coincides with the festive season of Christmas and New Year. So, the marketing department is thinking of hosting a Christmas Concert Event for this year. Rather, they have the intention to let the Stardust host the live concert in the Ayanagi Grand Hall instead of using external concert hosting sites. For that alone, they are now involved in negotiation talks with the management team of the High Edge Records." Shiki Toma then sifted through the pile of paperwork on his desk until he found the information slip he had received from the marketing department earlier this morning when he went for the morning meeting, so he could refer to it while he communicates the relevant information to Yuuta. 

"Oh… okay, but if it involved the High Edge Records… it would be considered an official job commitment for the Stardust. So, there isn't a need to meet with me to discuss it - isn't it?" Yuuta took a minute to digest the bit of information relayed to him by Shiki, before voicing his doubt across to the auburn-haired teen. 

“Indeed, and hence it brings us to the next topic on the marketing department plan. As you know, there’s a Christmas Gala held on boxing day traditionally at some posh hotel in town by the school board every year. And during the Christmas Gala event, alumni members would be invited back to perform for the invited guests. The marketing department is thinking of extending the opportunity of performing at the Christmas Gala event to the Stardust, this year.” Shiki sweat-dropped, as he let the second bit of information slipped to his pseudo-mom - Hoshitani Yuuta, the leader of Stardust. 

"Ah… now that makes more sense. Alright, I'm here already - so I'm all ears to hear what the marketing department has in mind for us to do during our winter break. Aside from the concert and the Christmas Gala Event… I'm under the impression that there's more to the plans, since in your text message to me earlier - you mentioned the term - a couple of things." Yuuta commented with a nod, as he took a seat at the couch where Ageha was sitting. 

"Ageha-chan, I think you'd better run along so to avoid being late for our next class. I will sort the remaining pile of paperwork for Shiki-chan while listening to what he has to share with me about the marketing department plans. Oh, and help me inform the teacher of my whereabouts - will you?" Hoshitani Yuuta then turns his eyes towards his fellow classmate and friend, who he had basically adopted into his 'family'. 

"Sure, I'll inform the teacher of your whereabouts but I think an excuse note from Shiki-chan would do best in this case. That way, it would be easier to explain why you're in the Kao Council office instead of being in class. To the teacher of our next class." Ageha Riku was saying, and with that, he shifted his eyes towards the auburn-haired teen seated behind the office desk looking in their direction at present. 

“... Yes?” Shiki started, a little hesitantly when he felt his pseudo-sibling eyes settled on him impassively. 

“An excuse note from class for our dear mom-figure wouldn’t be a problem for you, would it?” Ageha Riku prompted, raising a single eyebrow up at Shiki expectantly.

“... Of course not, I’ll issue the excuse note for Mama Yuuta immediately.” Shiki Toma declared, and set down to work on churning out the excuse note on his laptop and sent it to the shared printer with immediate effect. “There, all done - but you probably have to head over to the main office area to collect the printed excuse note though since that’s where the shared printer unit was installed.” 

“That’s fine… I know where the main office area is, I’ll just pop over to collect the note as I leave your office. After that, I’ll head to class directly.” Ageha Riku said in response, nodding at both Shiki and Yuuta once as he picked up the two neatly wrapped bento boxes from where he had placed on the couch earlier in preparation to leave the office of the auburn-haired teen. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the globe where the Broadway was - Tsukigami Haruto had been surfing the net on his IPAD while waiting for the final curtain call where he was to join his fellow casts back on stage for a final show of gratitude that marks the end of his series of performance in the Broadway, this season. The elder Tsukigami sibling was doing a random search on Google using the IPAD on his fellow friend and rival - Uozumi Asaki when he chanced upon the preview trailer video clip of a mystery-crime mini-drama series starring the man. 

Out of curiosity, Tsukigami Haruto clicked onto the video clip and start watching the trailer for the upcoming show. After all, his friend didn't make it a point to inform him about every single type of job that his friend was involved in. Especially, if the job commitment doesn't involve musical related components. The new mini-drama is one such fine example, but since Tsukigami Haruto had some time to spare, and kill at present. He decides to watch the trailer of the mini-drama to see if it would be worth watching when the show finally begins streaming online. 

Now, his little brother - Tsukigami Kaito seems to hate sharing details about work with him all the time. Even when he made it a point to subscribe to his little brother’s fan-page on FB for updates, followed his brother on the various social media accounts like a devoted fan does. So, it goes without saying that he - Tsukigami Haruto, has absolutely no idea that his little brother was starring in the same mini-drama series with his rival and friend, Uozumi Asaki. Therefore, imagine his shock when he caught sight of his little brother appearing in several cameo scenes throughout the entire 2 minutes trailer video clip promoting the upcoming mystery-crime mini-drama starring his friend as the main lead. 

"What in the world…" Tsukigami Haruto stared at the screen of his IPAD with his mouth agape. And then, he replays the video clip again just to double-check that the scenes in which his little brother appears in the clip weren't just something that came out from his own imaginative mind. By the time the video clip finished replaying on his IPAD, the elder Tsukigami sibling was quite certain that his little brother was indeed featured in the same video clip that was promoting his friend and rival's new show to be broadcast in Japan sometime next month. 

Tsukigami Haruto was about to pull his mobile device out to give his little brother a call when he realized that it's only noon-time in Japan. So, there is a very high chance of his little brother missing out on the call entirely as the lesson is probably still ongoing at the Ayanagi Academy. Therefore, he decides to leave the idea of confronting his little brother until a later point in time and instead dropped a text message to his rival and friend - Uozumi Asaki first. Albeit, there is no guarantee that Asaki would respond to his text immediately… but at the very least, he could make his thoughts about his friend getting the opportunity to work with his little brother known. 

Group-Chat of the Ancient Team [2018] - 12th Nov 12.45pm [Jpn], 11th Nov 10.45pm [NY] 

Haru: @Asaki, why didn't you mention you are working with my little brother the last time we chatted?! @Taiga, @Saotome-Hime, do you guys know anything about this? - Insert link to a video clip of a mini-drama trailer. 

Taiga: O_O Wait… you didn’t know before? I didn’t say anything because I thought you are aware of it… ^^;

Saotome-Hime: @Taiga, what makes you think that Haru would know anything about it if our Prince Uozumi didn't think it necessary to inform him of job commitments that have nothing to do with the musical in general? *Skeptical Face Emoji* 

Taiga: @Ricchan, I simply thought that Haru might have gotten the bit of information from someone in his family. Even if, his little brother refrain from sharing such details with him directly…

Haru: @Taiga, no - Kaito didn’t share anything with me about how he was working with Asaki. If he did, I wouldn’t be this stunned when I chanced upon the video clip of the trailer earlier. I haven’t been conversing with my other family members recently though… so I have no way of gaining the bit of information from them as well ^^; 

Asaki: @Haru, I didn’t mention it to you because I don’t find it necessary to share the details with you. Besides, your little brother specifically informed me not to speak of it with you and that you would find out when the time is right. *Roll Eyes Emoji* Speaking of, why are you so free? Shouldn’t you be busy now? 

Haru: @Asaki, I’m waiting for the final curtain call to be signaled backstage at present. I’m done with my scenes for this particular show in which I’m starring… Speaking of, today’s show marks the end of this particular season so, I’ll be heading back to Japan for the Christmas/New Year period. Shall we arrange for a meet-up and catch-up in person, when I’m back in town?

Saotome-Hime: Really? You’re coming back?! When’s the flight back? Maybe, we can drop by the airport to pick you up?! (╯✧ ∇ ✧)╯

Haru: *Sweat-Drop Emoji* @Saotome-Hime, no need to get so excited yet. I’ve yet to book my return flight tickets. 

Taiga: I’m fine with the idea of having a catch-up session in person when you’re back in town, just remember to inform us in advance so we can plan our time better. 

Haru: Of course, BTW - @Asaki, do you have any idea why Kaito didn’t update his social media accounts with the info that he’s working with you in that mini-drama? 

Asaki: =_= Damn if I know, go and ask your brother yourself! Break’s time over, I’m heading back to work. 

Haru: *Sweat-drop Emoji* I could easily imagine the grouchy look on Asaki’s face by the vibe his earlier message gives off. 

Saotome-Hime: Me too… ^^; that reminded me we’d better stop flooding the GC now. If my memory serves me right, Uozumi hated the idea of us flooding the GC while he’s busy at work. Claims it’s too distracting for him, even when he had the phone on silent mode 95% of the time… ^^; 

Taiga: Yes well… unless he completely silences his phone which is not advisable, he tends to set it on silent mode with vibration. So, when he placed his phone in the pocket of his pants or something, he could still feel the buzz from the incoming flood of the message. Thus, his claim about us flooding the GC when he's busy at work being disturbing. 

PS: I need to go as well, I have a class to conduct in 15 minutes. So, I'd better go on ahead and get the studio classroom ready before the students start turning up for their class. 

Saotome-Hime: Right, I’ll see you later - Taiga. I’m off to enjoy my lunch now ^_~ 

Haru: Looks like everyone is getting busy, ciao, for now, ~ we'll catch up again, later. Time for me to go and join the rest of my co-stars in the final curtain call now. ^_^ 

Since it is rather impossible to garner any form of response from his little brother at present due to the ongoing class in Ayanagi Academy, Tsukigami Haruto eventually settles on the idea of contacting his little brother first thing in the morning, the very next day. Considering the time difference between their locations, morning in New York would mean evening hours around 8pm in Tokyo, Japan. It is with this notion that the elder Tsukigami sibling was able to contain his urge to spamming the chat he had going on with his little brother, Tsukigami Kaito on his Line App. 

"So, Yuuta - now that everyone is here. Care to inform us just what on earth does the school have in mind for us to do during our winter break?" Later in the evening, once every member of Stardust gathered around in the dormitory's dining hall - Tsukigami Kaito makes it his duty to remind a certain green-eyed teen about the meeting that took place in the Kao Council office. 

“Hmm…? Winter break? Isn’t that like another 4 weeks away still?” Tengenji Kakeru blinked, having been absent from class for the greater part of the day - he was completely out of the loop about the things that took place in school earlier today. Seeing as he hasn’t had the time to catch up on the events that unfold in his absence yet. 

"Oh right… I forgot you are completely out of the loop. Never mind, we will catch you up-to-date shortly. Let us all go and grab our dinner tray from Na-chan first before he starts nagging at us to make ourselves useful." Tsukigami Kaito eventually said after he noticed the 'look' directed towards their direction by a certain cream-haired member of their team from the open kitchen area. 

“Indeed, it wouldn’t be wise to go against Na-chan’s wish for us to be fed.” Hoshitani Yuuta nodded his agreement to Tsukigami’s statement. 

Once they have assisted in bringing out all the dishes for their dinner prepped up by their wonderful team-mom, and that all of them including Nayuki are seated at their designated dining table in the dining hall of the dormitory building… the conversation that was halted earlier on was finally given the green signal to resume. 

“Okay, first things first - what have you heard from your princess?” Tsukigami Kaito prompted, directing his words at the redhead. The reason behind his question was simple, he didn’t wish to waste time going through every little thing that took place in school today so he’s going to skip the portion whereby the redhead has already gotten the info from the pink-haired member of Team Hiragi. 

"..." Tengenji Kakeru falters for a split second as he starts surveying his surrounding environment, before throwing a stink-eye look towards his navy-haired teammate. "Honestly, how many times must I remind you not to call him that?!" 

“... Wow, I didn’t know you’re whipped.” Tsukigami Kaito smirked upon noting the slight panicky look on the redhead’s face. 

Hoshitani Yuuta shared a look with his roommate and friend - Nayuki Toru, before cutting in between Tengenji and Tsukigami - exasperatedly. “Kerukeru, Kaicchin! I thought we are supposed to be speaking about the school’s plans for us during the winter break?! Why are the two of you squabbling over such mundane topics again?!” 

“...” The squabbling duo fell silent promptly, upon the sound of Yuuta’s voice addressing them. Meanwhile, Kuga Shuu remained unfazed and simply helped himself to his set of dinner dishes neatly laid out on the food tray placed nearest to his reach. 

"Right, my apologies." Tsukigami Kaito eventually said as he fought down the urge to bait the redhead into another routine argument. 

"Good. Now, Kerukeru - do answer Kaicchin's question from before. Knowing what you'd already heard from Uwa-chan before you meet up with us would help save us a lot of time on the recounting of the events that had transpired in school today." Hoshitani Yuuta then shifted his eyes towards the redhead - Tengenji Kakeru and said.

“What makes you come to the conclusion that I would’ve spoken to him before meeting up with you guys?” Tengenji Kakeru couldn’t help but question his fellow teammates in return. 

"..." In response to the redhead's curious inquiry, Hoshitani Yuuta could only roll his eyes momentarily before answering in a deadpan tone of voice. "Gees, we aren't idiots - okay? Considering that Uwa-chan took his lunch with us this afternoon before having to rush back to the dorm to feed Tavian following a text message from you during lunch break, I'm confident to say that the two of you spoke about other topics aside from the subject of Tavian. And then, there is also the fact that you didn't come straight into the dining hall following your return from your filming job earlier. In fact, you'd first headed back into your room to drop off your belongings… considering the amount of time Uwa-chan now spent in your room these days. Unless you are implying that you'd spent the last 30 minutes in your dorm room ravishing Uwa-chan, he would've had plenty of time to catch you up on the events that transpired in school earlier today." 

"Alright, fine… you'd caught me. Of course, I didn't spend the past 30 minutes simply ravishing him as you say… so, we did spend some time conversing about today's classes. Therefore, you are right to say that I had heard some interesting information from him. He mentioned something about everyone from our class are to intern at the Kao Council after the Winter break or something, due to a revamp of the Kao Council organization model?" Tengenji Kakeru then shrugged in response, as he too reached over to pull a food tray towards his own direction. 

“Indeed, Shiki-chan had proposed a change to the current working model of the Kao Council citing too much work to do but too little manpower. His proposal had gained the approval of the school board tentatively, and they decided to implement the changes on a trial basis. So, after the winter break - they will have us interning at the Kao Council offices to find out each of our strengths and weaknesses before coming up with the final model for the new council in time for the implementation - next school year. Anyway, the details are still being ironed out among Shiki-chan and his friends in the present council at present, and we would be updated with more information in due time.” Hoshitani Yuuta then said, deciding to get the matter of the internship at the Kao Council out of the way first. 

“Huh? How on earth are they going to fit our entire class into the roster for this internship thing? There are a total of 25 of us, you know?” Tengenji Kakeru gave Yuuta a wide-eye look as he commented in response. 

"Damn if I know, but I suspect the internship would be conducted on a rotation basis… but how - I shall leave it to Shiki-chan and his friends to figure things out. Anyway, the topic of the internship at the Kao Council aside - what you need to know now is that the school has plans for us over the winter break." Yuuta said, pulling out his mobile gadget to access a document - check through the content once before uploading it onto the group-chat of Team Ootori. And then, he said to his fellow teammates. "Alright, I've just uploaded the word document comprising of the plans the school has for us onto the group chat of our team." 

“Word document? Does this means that whatever listed in the document isn’t a confirm thing yet?” Tsukigami Kaito was quick to pick up on that little detail, after all, most of the time the plans would be shared with them in PDF format. 

"They can't confirm the plans until they hear back from High Edge Records, and the Daikoku Productions. So, yes - these are only the tentative plans. There are two parts in the document, both parts are pending acceptance from various parties. Part 1 is about holding a concert of Stardust in the Ayanagi Grand Hall during the Christmas week, this is subjected to approval from both High Edge Records and the Daikoku Productions. Part 2 is about having us performed at the Christmas Gala event, typically taking place on Boxing Day. One thing about part 1 is that if our companies approved on both parts, we would be paid - and tickets would be put on sale to members of the public. As for part 2, it's likely unpaid work… on our part. After all, the gala event is considered an internal event - and the audiences are likely members of the school board and their invited guests." Yuuta nodded towards Tsukigami Kaito in response, admitting that the plans aren't iron-clad as of yet. And the plans wouldn't be confirmed until the school marketing department has gotten a positive response from all the parties involved. 

“...I see, well - at least it’s all concentrated during the Christmas week. Does that means we would get our first week of the winter break all to ourselves?” Tsukigami Kaito prompted, after reading through the word document on his own mobile device. 

"...I doubt it, at least that likely wouldn't be the case if part 1 of their plans went through. Rehearsals do take up quite a lot of time, especially if it's going to be a concert put up for the benefits of the public members, and that tickets would be going on sale. But I think I should be able to get you three days off during the first week of our winter break if both part 1 and part 2 are a confirmed thing." Yuuta took a moment to ponder on how to go about responding to his teammate's query before he finally spoke up in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

“Is that the best you could do?” Tsukigami asks Yuuta in return, out of curiosity. 

"Yes, three days at the max. And that is taking into account that the rehearsal would not be able to carry out due to my absence for the job commitments of my alter persona. I will try to consolidate my job commitments for my alter persona into consecutive days so that it wouldn't affect Shuu-chan's plans to bring his mom out to a neighboring prefecture for a short getaway trip." Yuuta said then, pulling out his calendar book to make a note so he wouldn't forget about it when the time comes. 

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to inform you of the dates once the trip has been booked.” Kuga Shuu then said, directing his words at the green-eyed teen with a look of gratitude in his eyes. 

"Good. Do try to confirm it over the next week if possible, since that's when the schedule for the following month tends to be in its planning stages." Yuuta reminded before the topic was closed for discussion for the time being so they could all take their dinner before the food turns cold and loses its appealing taste. 

Yuuta had only just taken a bite of his food when he noticed the figure of Ageha Riku approaching him with a food tray in hand. Looking towards the black-haired teen approaching their table, Yuuta greeted Ageha Riku with a nod of acknowledgment before inquiring. "Evening, Ageha-chan… are you here to join us for dinner?" 

Ageha nodded wordlessly in response, as he slid into the empty seat on the other side of Yuuta. Once settled down, the black-haired teen of Team Yuzuriha then said. “I apologize for interrupting your team mid-dinner, but I’m not quite in a mood to take dinner alone… and without Sou around, I don’t quite feel comfortable joining the rest of my teammates.” 

“I see… it’s fine, you can just sit with us. We don’t mind your intrusion… so you were saying that Hachiya-kun isn’t around earlier? Is he staying out of the dorm this evening?” Nayuki Toru then asks, directing his question towards the black-haired teen with a smile - changing the subject smoothly. 

“I’m not sure if he’s coming back in tonight, but chances are he would return to the dorm since he didn’t say mention anything about staying out this evening when he last spoke to me.” Ageha frowned slightly as he tried to recall the exact choice of words that his roommate had used earlier this morning, before shrugging his reply to the cream-haired teen of Stardust.

"And when was that?" Yuuta prompted after he swallows yet another mouthful of his food. 

“Huh? What was that again?” Ageha blinked, turning quizzical eyes towards Yuuta. 

"The last time you spoke to Hachiya when was that?" Yuuta then rephrases his question, making it so everything was clearly laid out for Ageha's understanding. 

“About two hours ago, when our last class ended?” Ageha Riku blinked at Yuuta in response. 

“Hmm… and did he tell you where he’s going?” 

“...Not exactly, but I could harbor an educated guess.” Ageha Riku shrugged in response, knowing for a fact that his roommate is more than likely spending time with his nemesis - Nanjo Koki, who just so happens to be missing out dinner at the dorm this evening as well. 

Two tables away from where the members of Team Sazanami sat together for dinner, Todo Hajime was expressing his surprise upon the sight of his team leader taking dinner with them. The trio of Team Sazanami was quite accustomed to the idea of their team leader dining with their other teammate Nanjo Koki on most days during meal-time that they were rather surprised to see their team leader approaching them with a food tray in hand this particular evening.

“Wow… what a rare sight it is to see you joining us at our table for dinner. Where’s your other half?” While Todo Hajime was still gaping at the scene, Nakakoji Haruma has already regathered his wits together to greet the approaching figure of Kitahara Ren - the leader of their team. 

“... There isn’t a need for you to be so sarcastic, and I am hardly Koki’s other half. Because as far as I am concerned, that title belongs to a certain clumsy klutz.” Kitahara Ren deadpans in response at Nakakoji Haruma as he set his food tray down at the table of his teammates’ choosing. 

"Gees, there isn't a need for you to take my words at face value either. I only meant that as a figure of speech, of course, I am very much aware of the fact that the two of you are just good friends who tend to spend meal-time together." Nakakoji Haruma was quick to defend himself against his team leader's remark. 

“Okay, that’s quite enough already. I would like to take my dinner in peace, thank you very much and therefore kindly avoid bringing such mundane squabbles onto the dining table. While on the subject, where exactly is that roommate of mine - anyway?” Kozai Yuharu then interjected, zeroing in his curious gaze upon the figure of his team leader - Kitahara Ren for an explanation. 

“... He’s off having dinner with his family members back home.” Kitahara Ren shrugged as he went on to share the information of his friend’s whereabouts with the rest of his teammates. 

“Really? What’s the occasion? It’s not like him to attend a family dinner session during school term, isn’t it?” Todo Hajime, who had finally managed to shake himself out from his gaping stance eventually joined in the conversation. 

"I'm not quite sure what's the occasion, he doesn't tell me everything - you know? Regardless, I think he just wants to come out of the closet to his family members since he had brought Hachiya along with him to the dinner session." Kitahara Ren eventually said, after he took a bite out from his dinner and found it to be satisfying to his taste buds. 

Little did Kitahara knows that there isn’t even a need for his friend - Nanjo Koki to come out of the closet to his family, because they already know of his sexual orientation long before he realized that little detail. 

“You’re not nervous about meeting my family members, are you?” Nanjo Koki prompted, turning inquiring eyes towards his side where his beau - Hachiya Sou stood as they waited at the front porch of his family home, for one of his family members to open the door for them. Apparently, the gray-haired teen had forgotten to bring his house keys out with him when he shifted back to the dorm following the end of the Spring break where he stayed with his family. Hence the reason why he now had to wait for someone to answer the door instead of opening it himself. 

“Huh? Well… I guess I am feeling a little jittery?” Hachiya hesitated momentarily before admitting the fact that he is feeling a tad nervous about the impending meeting with Nanjo’s family members. 

“Sou-chan, there isn’t a need for you to feel nervous. My parents already knows you and had met you on various occasion before, and I’m quite certain they have kept in contact with your parents over emails since their reunion some time ago. For all we know, they could have already had plans for our engagement party without us knowing…” Nanjo Koki said, reassuring his beloved klutz-like beau with a gentle squeeze of the hands when the coast is clear. 

"Ko-chan~" Hachiya Sou flushed a beet shade of red upon his boyfriend's acts and then started to glance about their surrounding frantically. The households on this part of the neighborhood are quite near to each other, unlike in the suburbs where there's a bit of distance between two single-family homes. That and considering the general conservative outlook that the majority of the Japanese citizens had when it comes down to LGBTQ issues, it's best not to have PDA while in public. 

“Don’t worry, Sou-chan. My neighbors won’t reach home until at least 8pm, it’s only 6.45pm at present.” Nanjo Koki said confidently as he assured Hachiya of the fact that there would be no nosy neighbors around to witness his little PDA from before. 

"... Even if that's the case, I would rather not have your family members opening up the front door to witness us amid such acts. That would be downright awkward for everyone involved, especially if the person that answers the door just so happens to be your little brother who I had yet to have a chance to meet properly." Hachiya Sou was quick to remind his beau of the sheer fact that even if their relationship has already been made clear to the parents of the household, there is still a minor member present to take into consideration. The last thing they need is to scar the pre-teen mentally by having the said person chancing upon the sight of their little PDA scene than to break the information to the younger boy gently. 

"Oh right… I forgot, my little brother, is still pretty much in the dark about the fact that I'm no longer single. You're right, it's best to break the news to him slowly than to spring it upon him out of the blue." Nanjo Koki nodded in response then, as he finally allows himself to let go of his beau's hands which he had been clasping with his own minutes ago.

Inside the house, a curious 10-years old, Nanjo Sei was eyeing the number of dishes prepped up by his mother - Nanjo Megu for dinner. The 10-years-old boy hesitated for some time before finally found it in him to inquire about the reason behind the feast. "Mom, why is it that today's dinner is so sumptuous? Is there some special occasion going on that I wasn't aware of?" 

"Ara, Sei-chan… hmm… your brother is coming home to join us for dinner this evening, and he's bringing a friend along with him. Do you think I'd go overboard with dinner today?" Nanjo Megu turns a quizzical gaze upon her youngest son, as she mentally went through the list of dishes she had in mind to make for dinner this evening.

“Oh… nii-san is coming home for dinner today? That’s rare of him to do so amid school-term, he didn’t get into any trouble while in school - did he?” Nanjo Sei questioned skeptically, as he raised an eyebrow up in surprise over the knowledge that his elder brother is coming home for dinner on this particular evening. 

"No, your brother most certainly did not get into any trouble in school. He simply needs to pick up something that he had neglected to pack for his move back to the dorm following the end of Spring break earlier on in the year. And then, he also had a bit of news to share with you so he decided to take dinner with us at home while on his errand to retrieve the thing he needs from his room today." Nanjo Megu responded while she checks on the dishes that are still stewing away on the stove of the kitchen. 

"I see… and this news that he wishes to share with me, does it has anything to do with the friend he'd decided to bring along for today's dinner session? He didn't get a girlfriend while away at school, did he?" Nanjo Sei inquires out of morbid curiosity, and upon the sound of his question - Nanjo Megu falters slightly as she wonders how to break the news that her eldest son has a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend to her youngest kid when the doorbell sounded. 

“... Sei-chan, care to pop over to answer the door for your brother? I need to tend to the stove, and your dad has yet to reach home.” Heaving a sigh of relief mentally at the sound of the doorbell, Nanjo Megu decides to leave the breaking of the news about her eldest son’s sexual orientation to the teen himself. 

“Okay!” Nanjo Sei nodded obediently as he skipped over to where the entrance hall was, to answer the door for his elder sibling under the request of his mother. Pulling the door open, the 10-years-old was greeted by the sight of his elder brother standing out on the front porch with a bespectacled teen - likely the friend his brother had mentioned would be joining them for dinner this evening. 

“Nii-san, welcome home. Is this the friend you mentioned over the phone that would be joining us for dinner tonight?” Nanjo Sei asks as he turns inquiring eyes towards his elder sibling, curiosity burning through the irises of his eyes. 

"Yes, Sei-chan. This is the friend I'd mentioned over the phone call earlier, who would be joining us for dinner tonight. Where's mother and father, by the way?" Nanjo Koki nodded in response to his little brother's inquiry, inwardly thankful of the fact that his little brother didn't come right out and asks him where his girlfriend was, even though the boy was likely thinking it all these time. 

"Oh… well, our father-dearest is still on his way home. Mother, on the other hand, is busy prepping up dinner in the kitchen." Sei pouted in response, sounding a tad disappointed when his elder sibling had confirmed that the friend joining them for dinner is a guy and not a girl as he has been anticipating. 

“Right… thank you for answering the door. I think my friend and I are going to swing by my room for a while, do let me know once dinner is ready. We would come down then.” Nanjo Koki said, deciding to leave the topic of informing his little brother of his sexual orientation until later in the evening when both his parents are around. For now, he would settle on the idea of showing his beau the room he has been using since his childhood days. 

"... You sure aren't kidding when you say your room looks feminine in terms of taste." Hachiya Sou couldn't help but comment with twitching lips upon the first sight of the interior decor of his boyfriend's childhood bedroom. 

The room is rather small in size, which isn't quite surprising in a typical Japanese home. Still, Hachiya was quite surprised that out of the three bedrooms in this home - his boyfriend ended up picking the smaller size room. The room has an average-size built-in wardrobe closet, a study desk tuck to one side of the room with the standard twin bed tuck to the other side of the room. The bedside table somehow ended up tucked into the corner near the head of the bed instead of by the side of it - likely to avoid obstructing the already narrow passageway about the room. The only plus point of the room was that it comes with an attached balcony area, that provides a good view of the neighborhood. 

"Hmm… does that means your younger brother got the bigger size room in this case? Out of curiosity, who did the allocation of the rooms?" Hachiya took a seat on the bed since there aren't any additional chairs around for him to sit, due to the lack of space in the childhood bedroom of his boyfriend. 

"Nobody allocated the bedrooms, I was the one that picks out this room for my own use. And yes, the same to go for the painting theme - I had no one to blame but myself. In a moment of childhood folly, I had stupidly told my parents that my favorite color is purple of various shades. The end result is that I ended up with a bedroom painted completely in the shade of pastel purple - which is what you see now, in violet. As for why I'm given the smaller bedroom, I said I wanted a balcony in my room and since there are only two rooms with a balcony attached and the bigger size room is meant to be the master bedroom. I ended up with the smaller room, giving my younger brother the bigger room across the hall by default." Nanjo Koki shrugged, as he recounted the tale of how he ended up with the smallest bedroom in the entire house to his boyfriend. 

“I see… and you are fine with the color scheme of the room? There wasn’t a point in time whereby you’d regretted your decision to have the room painted in your favorite color?” Hachiya inquiries in a teasing tone of voice, as he allowed his boyfriend to snuggle up with him on the bed. 

"Well… to be honest, I did regret at one point in time. And then, I'd learn not to invite any of my classmates over… and if I did invite them over for whatever purposes, I made it a point to avoid showing them my bedroom and simply kept to the common shared space in the house. I mean, the idea of my room is decked out in feminine taste didn't even occur to me until I saw how similar it was when compared to the bedroom of an old classmate's sister decor theme. Granted, my room wasn't decked out in pink and frills… but still, it's hardly a common decor theme for boys." Nanjo Koki eventually said, after spending some time taking a trip down his memory lane. 

“So, am I the only one you’d voluntarily showcase your bedroom for?” Hachiya Sou grinned impishly as he inquires the gray-haired teen in response. 

"Yes, outside of my elementary pals… you're the only person I have invited into the bedroom of my family home." Nanjo Koki nodded firmly in response. 

"Hmm… I'm flattered to hear that, although I felt the need to ask - why haven't you made an effort to repaint the room in another color upon the realization that violet is too feminine for a boy's bedroom?" Hachiya Sou then asks, not that he was in a position to complain since his own bedroom in the apartment back in Germany which serves as his family residence is also painted in yellow. But at least, one could argue that yellow is a sunny color that suits both genders alike so one could never claim it to be too feminine in terms of taste, unlike violet and pink which practically screams girlish to many. 

"The thought did cross my mind once or twice, but eventually I gave up on the idea because it is too troublesome. As you can see, I have far too many things lying around in the room and if I were to repaint the room - the first thing I need to do is to find someplace to store away the furniture and personal belongings. And that could be very much considered as a hassle… and since I enrolled in the Ayanagi Academy, I'd moved into the school dorm during terms. This means the only time I would need to stay in my childhood bedroom would be during school break, and the breaks accounted for like 2 months out of the entire school year. Hence, why bother?" Nanjo Koki shrugged his response to his beau then. 

“True… but what about after graduation from the Ayanagi? Aren’t you going to move back home then?” Hachiya Sou prompted in response, curious to hear of his beau’s future plan. 

"... Wasn't the plan for me to move in with you to the apartment your parents decided to buy some time back when they are in town when the time comes for us to graduate from the Ayanagi Academy?" Nanjo Koki blinked owlishly at Hachiya Sou, as he blurted out the first thought that came to him upon the sound of his beau's inquiry. 

"EH?! Was that the plan?" Hachiya Sou stared at his boyfriend with his mouth agape, this wasn't the answer he was expecting, to be honest. He had thought his parents purchased the apartment in the Chiyoda district for investment purposes since they purchased the unit with an existing tenant residing in the apartment, to begin with. 

“Wait… you mean, you didn’t know?” Nanjo Koki blinked at his beau with a stupefied expression. 

“I have absolutely no idea. Never mind, let me double-check on the subject with my parents later on and I shall come back to again on this. For now, why don’t we head on downstairs for the sumptuous dinner your mother has whipped up for us?” Hachiya Sou eventually said, following the sound of Nanjo Sei hollering up the stairs for them to head down to join the rest of the Nanjo family for dinner. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 192 is completed. I hope all of you enjoy reading this chapter, as I enjoyed writing it. I had the last part of this chapter dedicated to NanjoSou XD The layout for the Nanjo Family home is already up on my Twitter - feel free to refer to it to get a better idea of the entire place. ^_^


	193. A moment of siblings interaction…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, welcome to this week's update :D
> 
> The chapter title says it all - I believe XD 
> 
> 1\. Nayuki Siblings Interaction & the aftermath of their interaction  
2\. Nanjo siblings interaction XD   
3\. Tsukigami siblings interaction, almost forgot about them XD
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the chapter XD See you next week ~ Ciao!

Private chat between Tsukigami Haruto and Tsukigami Kaito, 12th November 2018, NY 6am/JPN 8pm

Haruto: (･ ε ･｀ ) Kaito-chan, why didn’t you let me know that you are working on a mini-drama series with Asaki?! I had to find out about it through the trailer clip of the series on MOTUBE! >_< 

Kaito: … (;・・;) I didn’t think it’s necessary to update you about every single thing that has been going on in my life. Besides, even if I didn’t make it a point to inform you - eventually you would have come to know of it, one way or another like you did - right now. 

PS: Did you seriously wake up early just to ask me about this? 

Haruto: I meant to ask you about it as soon as I chanced upon the video clip online, but then thought you probably wouldn’t have time to respond to me if I buzz you then. Thus I decided to wait until this morning… but why didn’t you even update your social media accounts about having the chance to work with Asaki? At least then, I wouldn’t be caught gaping at the screen like an idiot after chancing upon the trailer clip. (･ ε ･｀ ) 

PS: Is it true that your role is a middle school kid in that mini-drama? That, and Asaki is acting the role of your father in the series? XD 

Kaito: … Yes. 

Haruto: LMAO~ And what’s your thought on that? How’s the feeling of addressing Asaki as tou-san?! XD \\( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ｱﾊﾊ八八ﾉヽﾉヽﾉヽﾉ ＼ / ＼/ ＼

Kaito: =_= Awkward as hell… and please don’t go and ask about how Uozumi-san feels about that. I assured you the feeling’s mutual, the first few times we are filming - we have been asked to redo several times. Eventually, we managed to get into the role to pull off a convincing act but it takes several attempts on both our parts. Now, are you quite done with your questioning? I do need to get to the shower at some point in time… 

Haruto: Alright, I’ll let you off the hook for now. It’s about time for me to meet Hiragi for breakfast as well. 

Kaito: … *Roll Eyes Emoji* Whatever. 

Haruto: Oh, BTW - I’ll be coming back to Japan over the Christmas/New Year period. We probably would have a chance to meet up then, perhaps we could catch up over tea? 

Kaito: … Mom would be pleased with the knowledge, do you need me to pass the message along? As for us catching up over tea in person, let's just wait and see how our schedules pan out. For all we know, we would be too swarmed with work commitments to have a get-together. 

Haruto: Please don’t. I don’t need mom calling me pressing for details when I haven’t even booked my flight yet. ^^; 

Kaito: Mom wouldn’t have hound you with calls if you’d only had the sense to answer her calls sometimes! *Roll Eyes Emoji* Whatever, go and enjoy your breakfast with Hiragi-senpai… I’d better head off to the shower before curfew arrives. 

Tsukigami Kaito had just set aside his mobile gadget when the door to the dorm room swing open to admit the entrance of his roommate - Kuga Shuu. 

“If you are heading for the showers, I suggest you hurry along before the crowd starts to gather.” Kuga Shuu started, and while he was rather curious about whatever had transpired earlier that caused his navy-haired roommate to be in such a foul mood… the stoic teen wisely refrained from the urge to fish for details. 

“Right… I’d better run along to the shower then.” Tsukigami Kaito shakes his head as he promptly starts pushing all thoughts of his annoying elder sibling aside, and stood to gather his toiletries for his impending shower over at the communal bathroom. 

Meanwhile, a few doors away in room 201 - shared between Nayuki Toru and Hoshitani Yuuta. The cream-haired teen was amid a text conversation with his sister - Nayuki Yuki, and the topic of their discussion was miraculously enough nothing to do with the wardrobe choice for Stardust but one that focused upon their youngest sibling - Nayuki Tsumugi. 

Private chat between Nayuki Toru and Nayuki Yuki, 12th Nov 2018, 8.30pm

Yuki: Nii-san! Are you free now? Can we chat? 

Toru: Yes, Yuki-chan… I’m free to chat. Is anything the matter? Kuga-kun didn’t do anything wrong, did he? Do I need to bash him up for you? ψʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Yuki: *Sweat-drop Emoji* No… there isn’t a need for you to bash Shuu up because he didn’t do anything wrong! And it’s not about him that I wish to speak to you of… ^^; 

Toru: Oh… okay, so what is it about then if it has nothing to do with Kuga-kun? It can't be about the wardrobe arrangement for Stardust, because if that's the case - you would have to buzz me about it in the GC that comprises of every member of Stardust and the wardrobe team. ʕ•͡-•ʔ

Yuki: … Actually, I wish to speak to you about our little sister… but before that, could you enlighten me on something? *Curious Emoji*

Toru: Hmm…? What do you wish for me to enlighten you about? 

Yuki: What's with those bear-theme emoticons that keep appearing during our text conversation recently? You aren't obsessed with the bear-themes emoticons, are you?

Toru: Ah… about that, right - I guess I’m in the mood to use them in chats? Of course, the fact that the bear-themed emoticons are cute is an additional bonus. ʕ*ﾉᴥﾉʔ

Yuki: Oh okay… so, it has nothing to do with the fact of how you’re being dubbed as the ‘Mama Bear’? XD 

Toru: ʕ*ﾉᴥﾉʔ Where did you hear that?! Gees… Nah,I'm only using the bear-themed emoticons because they are cute. It has nothing to do with the 'Mama Bear' status. Now, what is it about Tsumugi-chan that you wished to speak with me about?

Yuki: XD Right… well, it might very well be nothing… for all we know, it might just be something that I think up. ^^; So, don’t overreact - okay? 

Toru: ʕ ʘ̅͜ʘ̅ ʔ Huh? What do you mean by asking me not to overreact? Just what exactly is going on with Tsumugi? 

Yuki: ^^; Well… you know how lazy Tsumugi was - right? 

Toru: Of course… what about it? 

Yuki: So, would you agree that something must be going on that has her motivated enough to leave home every weekend consecutively over two months? 

Toru: O_O Wait… are you implying that our resident lazy bum has been heading out every weekend over the last two months? ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ

Yuki: I'm not implying, I am stating a fact. Tsumugi has indeed been going out literally every weekend by herself, which is extremely unusual. That isn't all, she has been trying to withhold this information from my knowledge - going to the extent of leaving home only after I went out, and heading back home ahead of myself. Unfortunately for her, she didn't swear mom into secrecy… and because the timing of our coming and going differs only by mere minutes. Mother has been under the wrong impression that we are traveling together, and hence the information made itself known to me when mom inquires me on just what we have been doing every weekend - earlier this morning. To say I'm stunned is an understatement… 

Toru: So, what did you say in response to our dear mom then? And I presume that Tsumugi still has no idea about how the information about her regular outing trips on weekends has made itself known to you via our dear mom? 

Yuki: Indeed, she was still in bed when mom prods me for information about our weekend outings. Seeing as I have absolutely no clue what Tsumugi has been doing, I simply imply to mom that she's off getting busy with the fashion design project we have taken on under our tutelage with Korekuni Mariko. ^^; 

Toru: Okay, and what do you wish for me to do with this information then? 

Yuki: Well… for now, do nothing. All you need to do now is to observe…I shall handle the fishing for information from Tsumugi on my side. She might get defensive if you were the one trying to pry information out of her about her weekends' outing. 

Toru: ʕ•͡-•ʔ Hmm… do nothing and just observe? You have got to be a tad more clear - by observe, just who exactly would you like for me to observe? Surely, you don’t mean for me to observe Tsumugi… seeing as I don’t get much opportunity to see her when compared to you. 

Yuki: Well… duh, of course, I am not intending for you to observe Tsumugi-chan. What I would like you to do is to pay keen eye attention to Toraishi Izumi, can you do that? 

Toru: (⁰ᴥ⁰) Yes, I could keep an eye out on Toraishi… but why would you want me to observe him? 

Yuki: I have no evidence as of yet, but that's who I suspect Tsumugi has been heading out to meet every weekend over the last two months. 

Toru: O_O! What?! ʕ ≧㉨≦ʔ 

Yuki: As I say, I've got no evidence as of yet. So, please - onii-chan! >_< Don't freak out yet! 

Toru: Okay… so what do you wish for me to be on a lookout for? Speaking of, why didn’t you bring your thoughts up to Kuga-kun? Surely, he would be a better candidate to supply you with the information that you are seeking… ʕ´•ᴥ•` ʔ

Yuki: I could ask him, and he would definitely tell me such information… but considering how close his friendship with Toraishi was. I thought it better not to put him in a difficult spot. ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭ 

Toru: (o゜ェ゜o) Alright… I'll try to fish around for information when the opportunity presents itself, but otherwise, I'll make sure to keep an eye out on Toraishi-kun. 

While the text conversation was going on between the Nayuki siblings, over at the Nanjo family residence where the family dinner session is going on. 

Nanjo Sei, the 10-years-old younger brother of Nanjo Koki by seven years difference was left reeling over the information that the responsibility to carry on their family line would be placed upon his shoulder. The reason being - Nanjo Koki, his elder brother just so happens to be gay and the news was announced over dinner, in front of his entire family. Funnily enough, except him - it seems that nobody had shown any outward reaction. 

"Sei-chan, your eyes are already big enough - there's no need to widen them further." Nanjo Koki commented, grinning at his wide-eyes little brother gleefully obviously enjoying the look of shock that was etched onto the face of his younger sibling. 

“...” Nanjo Sei blinked once then twice, before turning towards his elder brother and said. “You aren’t joking with me, are you?” 

“Nope.” Nanjo Koki responded to his little brother’s inquiry with a smile, his tone matter-of-fact.

"..." Nanjo Sei slowly shifted his eyes towards his parents who are sitting on the opposite side of the table. The 10-year-old spent a moment gauging the reactions of his parents, before giving up and simply come outright with his doubt. "And the two of you are okay with this?!" 

"Yes." The matriarch of the Nanjo family nodded in response, trying to hide her silent amusement over her younger son's reaction to her eldest son's coming out of the closet declaration. 

“... How could the two of you be so accepting of such a thing?!” Nanjo Sei practically demanded, his voice coming out a mixture of exasperation and sheer panic. 

“Well… the fact that we have plenty of years to digest the fact probably helps?” Nanjo Ibuki, the patriarch of the family shrugged in response to his younger son’s inquiry. 

"Yes, Sei-chan. We do have plenty of years to soak in the fact that there's a possibility of your elder brother being gay. Ever since your elder brother met Sou-chan during one of our overseas trips to Germany, Berlin - we have been preparing for the inevitable. That's when we decided to have another child to secure the family line, and thus bringing about your birth." Nanjo Megu told Sei then, informing her youngest child about the reason why they decided to bring about a second child when they originally had no plans of having more than one kid in their marriage union. 

Here, Nanjo Sei felt his eyes widen further. Okay, so he has always wondered about the reason behind the significant age gap between him and his elder sibling… but he had never really felt the need to pry too much into the subject. Yet, it seems the reason has been unveiled to him by his parents voluntarily. Nevertheless, the reason behind his birth wasn't the cause of his shock at present. 

In fact, it was the sheer knowledge of the fact that his parents have been mentally preparing themselves for the possibility of his elder sibling swinging towards the other team in terms of sexual orientation ever since a childhood meeting between Hachiya Sou and his brother. Given that the two of them could only be around five-years-old then, what could have happened that resulted in his parents' decision to prepare for the inevitable as they say?! It was with this very thought in mind that Nanjo Sei decided to speak up, and addressed his mother again. 

"Mom, I thanked you for your decision to enlighten me on the reason why I have always been the focus of both dad and your attention especially when it comes down to my academic achievements. It has been a question that bugs me for years, seeing as it's quite rare for the second-born to be groomed for the role of the successor. Regardless, the topic aside - what I'm most curious about now, is what on earth could have happened between those two when they first met one another that is solid enough to convince you and dad to prepare for the inevitable?" The 10-year-old Nanjo Sei questioned, careful to keep his incredulity filed away and hidden from his family members' detection. 

"..." Nanjo Megu silently shared a look with her husband, Nanjo Ibuki who then pinched the bridge of his nose wearily - inwardly wondering why he didn't leave when he could and had decided to stay on after the meal has been consumed. 

"Is this a difficult question to answer?" Nanjo Sei couldn't help but wonders aloud when neither of his parents made it a point to respond to his inquiry. 

"It's not difficult to answer, it's just awkward for us to say. Perhaps, you would like to direct your query towards your elder brother instead?" Nanjo Megu eventually said, as she frantically made her escape from the dining table citing that fresh fruits are waiting in the kitchen fridge to be served. 

Nanjo Ibuki, meanwhile, promptly took out his mobile device and start scrolling through his emails on the app installed - using this as a way to avoid eye-contact with his youngest child. His actions when noticed by the 17-years-old Nanjo Koki, all the teen could do was to twitch the corner of his lips uncontrollably. Sitting beside him, Hachiya Sou was getting more and more fidgety with the time that passes them by. 

Internally, Hachiya was exceptionally grateful for the fact that he has already finished his food when his boyfriend decided to announce the nature of their relationship at the dining table. Otherwise, there is a very high chance of him choking on his food. Thankfully, neither of his boyfriend’s parents had reacted negatively to the bit of information. If anything, they seemed more amused by the jaw-slacken reaction that came from the 10-years-old Nanjo Sei when Koki made the announcement about dating him. 

Hachiya's attention was drawn back into the present, following the query from Nanjo Sei about the events that transpired during their childhood encounter in Germany. The bespectacled teen couldn't help but flushed a beet shade of red when he feels the curious eyes of his boyfriend's brother on him. 

“Did you seriously mistook my brother for a girl - the first time you met him?” Nanjo Sei questioned Hachiya Sou incredulously. 

“...I did.” Hachiya threw his grinning boyfriend a stink-eye look before muttering under his breath, his tone absolutely miserable. 

"... How?!" Nanjo Sei immediately took a walk down his memory lane, recalling the various photos of his elder sibling as a child before turning curious eyes back onto the figure of Hachiya Sou and pressed for further elaboration. In Sei's opinion, his brother's child-self looks nothing like a girl… so how could Hachiya mistake his brother's gender during their first meeting as children!? 

"In my defense, our first meeting with each other took place outdoor. We both had on our coats as it took place during winter. Therefore, I couldn't exactly see what was being worn under that outer-wear of his… so, all I could do was to make a wild guess on his gender with only the color-scheme of his outer attire as a base." Hachiya Sou took a deep breath and explained himself to the younger brother of his boyfriend, all the while fighting the urge to blush a deeper shade of red. 

"... Alright, in that case, I supposed I could understand why you would mistake him for a girl. I have never seen a guy aside from him that owns so many clothes that run along with the shade of hot pink, magenta, and purple. And this was tame in comparison to his childhood wardrobe, frills pajamas are pretty much a norm in his childhood wardrobe. But that isn't the most ridiculous, in fact, the most ridiculous thing about his frill pajamas was the color scheme. Pink - light pastel pink frill pajamas! I literally can't believe my eyes when I inherit them from him when it comes to the time for him to upgrade and refresh his wardrobe. It went straight into the recycling pile that I insisted mom on donating out to the needy children overseas." Nanjo Sei eventually nodded as he accepted Hachiya's explanation of the situation that resulted in a case of mistaken gender when the two met for the first time, years ago in Germany. 

“...Sei-chan, really - is there a need for you to tell him that?!” Nanjo Koki cuts in then, sounding rather exasperated at the entire turn of events in general. Minutes ago, his little brother has been stunned and shocked by the fact that he’s gay and dating a guy. Minutes later now, his little brother seemed to have bonded with his beau over the topic of his choice of wardrobe?! 

“Yes, well… if he really intends to stick around for good, he ought to know these little quirks of yours - better to know now than to be surprised about it later, right?!” Nanjo Sei retorted cheekily in response to his elder sibling’s query. 

"Quirks? Are you implying that your elder brother still has a tendency to buy clothes of such color schemes?" Hachiya Sou turns inquiring eyes towards the direction of Nanjo Sei then, eager to know the answer. 

"Indeed, maybe not so much when it comes down to the outerwear these days… but casual wear like tee-shirts, you would be surprised by the number of it in his wardrobe is in the shade of purple. And while he had stopped purchasing frills pajamas in light pink, he now tends to buy flannel pajamas in either strips or patterns that are either magenta or purple in color. I think he had a few of his pajamas stashed away in his room upstairs, you can always check it out for yourself." Nanjo Sei wasted no time in selling out his elder sibling wardrobe preference to the bespectacled honey-blond teen. 

“Alright, Sei-chan - you’ve said enough. Now I believe it’s about time we make a move, we do have a curfew to abide seeing as we did not apply for permission to stay out of the dormitory tonight.” Nanjo Koki hurried to say then, fearing that if they stayed on any longer - his little brother might have it in mind to start showing his beau the photo album of his toddler years. 

“Oh… but there’s still the fresh fruits salad mom is whipping up in the kitchen though. Are you sure you wish to skip the fruit salad?” Nanjo Sei blinked up at his elder sibling in surprise, as he voiced his doubt across to the elder teen. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Do let mom knows that I’m taking my leave first.” Nanjo Koki said, as he pushed back his seat and made a move towards the direction of the entrance hall while pulling his clumsy beau along with him. 

"Okay, take care." Nanjo Sei waved a cheerful farewell to his elder sibling, before calling out for his parents' attention to inform them of his elder sibling's decision to depart for the school dorm. 

"Is there a reason why you keep staring at me?" Nanjo Koki sighed aloud, a tone of resignation in his voice as he focuses his attention upon his beau - a certain honey-blond haired teen by the name of Hachiya Sou while they were making their way back to the dormitory building via the train service that runs between the two districts. 

"Nothing, I'm just curious." Hachiya Sou smiles at his boyfriend in return, his cheeks still a tad pink from the heavy blushing from before. 

“...Curious about what, if you don’t mind me asking?” Nanjo Koki paused for a second, before shrugging as he prompted a response from his beau. 

"Is it true that you own much casual wear and sleepwear in the color shade of magenta and purple?" Hachiya Sou tried his best to keep his amusement at bay as he voiced his doubt across to his boyfriend, and during the time whereby Nanjo Koki appears to be pondering on the subject - Hachiya seized the brief moment to sneak a look towards the footwear of his boyfriend. 

"...If you are trying to see if my footwear follows the same pattern, I'm afraid you are going to be disappointed. We came over directly from school today, so my attire today follows exactly what the school rules dictated." Nanjo Koki who had happened to catch sight of what his boyfriend was doing, rolls his eyes as he responded in a dry tone of voice. 

“Right… I guess I’d forgotten about that little detail.” Hachiya Sou mumbled in response, as a bashful look overtook his features at being caught in the act of spying by his alert and ever attentive beau. 

Nanjo Koki nodded then before he finally responded to the earlier question put forth by his honey-blond beau. "Now in response to your earlier inquiry, all I can say is that it's not my fault that clothes in the shade of magenta and purple tend to catch my attention while I'm out shopping." 

“...” 

The rest of the journey back to the dormitory building was taken in silence, and although no words have been exchanged between the duo. Nanjo Koki still makes it a point to pay extra attention to his traveling companion, knowing for a fact that his beau - Hachiya Sou has a clumsy streak at most, if not all the time. Upon arriving back at the dorm, Nanjo Koki proceeds to walk Hachiya back to the dorm room where his beau is sharing with Ageha Riku before turning to leave for the direction where his own dorm room was situated. 

“Welcome back, Sou.” Ageha Riku had known the moment his roommate was back, seeing as he could easily hear the words exchanged outside the dorm room between his nemesis and his friend. Therefore, the moment the door leading to the room he shares with his friend swing open - Ageha was quick to greet his roommate. 

“I’m back, Ageha. Do you mind if I head off for the shower before joining you for the study session?” Hachiya inquires, as he set his backpack down in his corner of the room. 

"Go ahead to take your shower, do be careful while heading over to the communal bathroom though. The corridors along that stretch have just been mopped by the dorm caretaker, so it might still be a tad slippery. Be careful not to slip and fall." Ageha Riku sends a word of caution to his friend who intends to head off for the shower session before settling down to join him for the daily study session where they assist one another with the completion of their homework assignments. 

"I will take note of that, thanks for the heads-up… Ageha. By the way, did you enjoy your dinner today?" Hachiya responded in gratitude to Ageha's words of caution about the slippery corridor-way, before deciding to bring up the topic of dinner this evening. After all, it isn't common for him to take dinner outside of the dorm - so he hasn't had the insight to inform the dorm caretaker about his absence from dinner earlier this evening. Therefore, a part of him was quite concerned about his share of dinner being wasted while another part of him wonders how his friend had fared in his absence during dinner time today. 

“Thank you for asking, but dinner went well for me today. I took the meal together with Yuuta and his friends. As for your share of dinner, as far as I know - it went right into the belly of the dog. So, there isn’t a need for you to worry about it going to waste.” Ageha Riku shrugged in response, and while assuring his friend that he’s completely fine with dining without his roommate’s companionship - he also went on to enlighten his roommate on the fate of his friend’s usual share of dinner food. 

“That’s good. As long as the food isn’t being wasted… right, I’d better hurry along to the bathroom before the crowd grows bigger. I’ll see you later.” Hachiya Sou then hurried to grab his toiletries pack and towel as he set off for the direction of the communal bathroom that is shared between the ground floor residents of the two dormitory blocks. 

In the meantime, Kozai Yuharu of Team Sazanami returns to the dorm-room following a late dinner in the dining hall of the dormitory to find his roommate - Nanjo Koki staring into the closet allotted for the gray-haired teen usage. 

“... What are you doing? Is there anything wrong with your closet?” Kozai Yuharu couldn’t help but inquires, after feeling weird-out by his fellow roommate and teammate’s acts of staring blankly into the wardrobe closet. 

Nanjo Koki blinked once, then twice before coming back to his senses. "No, there's nothing wrong with the closet. I'm just thinking of whether or not I should reorganize my wardrobe." There is no way that the gray-haired teen is going to admit to his roommate that he was just wondering if he had indeed owned a little too many clothes that are in the color shading of magenta and purple. 

"Hmm… whatever it is, if you're thinking of reorganizing your wardrobe - it might be best to wait until the weekend. After all, lights out would be in two hours… with the number of clothes you own, it's pretty much impossible for you to finish reorganizing everything within two hours." Kozai Yuharu deadpans in response. 

Hours later, in room 201 that's shared between Nayuki Toru and Hoshitani Yuuta - the cream-haired teen found himself having difficulty falling asleep. The reason being - the conversation he had with his sister - Nayuki Yuki over the Line App kept on replaying itself in his memory. The sheer idea that Toraishi might have been the reason behind Tsumugi's recent motivation to head out of the home on weekends sounds troubling to the psyche of the cream-haired teen, Nayuki Toru of Stardust. 

The end result - Nayuki Toru suffered from the repercussions of insomnia that very night. So, after tossing and turning half the night before finally falling asleep only to wake from a nightmare scene of catching Toraishi with his hands up the skirts of his precious baby sister - Tsumugi… the cream-haired teen ended up waking up at 5am in the morning of the very next day. Feeling too shaken from that earlier nightmare to go back to bed, the cream-haired teen decided to simply wake and start getting breakfast ready for his fellow friends. 

The first thing Toraishi Izumi did upon waking up on the morning of the 13th of November, Tuesday was to sneeze repetitively. His repetitive sneezing fits apparently was loud enough to wake his roommate, Kitahara Ren from the bed. 

“... You aren’t down with a cold bug, are you?” Kitahara Ren asks while yawning as he sat up in bed, before reaching for his mobile device to check on the time. 

“I highly doubt that the cause of my sneezing fits has got anything to do with a cold bug, but just in case - I ought to do a temperature check on myself.” Toraishi Izumi rolls his eyes in response to his roommate’s words, as he climbed down from his upper bunk bed to head towards the direction of the dresser unit placed in the dorm room he was sharing with Kitahara Ren to find the oral digital thermometer that he had stashed away somewhere in the first aid box his parents had insisted upon him bringing along with him when he first moved into the school dormitory. 

"Yeah, you'd better - the last thing I need at this point in time is to catch the bug from you if you're indeed down with a cold. Naruse-senpai would give me hell if I had to cancel out on the recording of his composition due to a cold bug since the deadline for his project submission is approaching." Kitahara Ren deadpans in response, as he finally drags himself out of bed to start getting ready for the day ahead. 

"..." Toraishi Izumi rolls his eyes at his roommate's response, as he sticks the digital oral thermometer into his mouth and waited for the 'beep' sound that comes with the result of his body temperature. While waiting for the temperature check to be completed on the thermometer, the gray-eyed teen didn't just stand around doing nothing but start gathering the items he would need for his morning routine trip to the communal bathroom shortly. 

As it turns out, Toraishi's body temperature is within the normal healthy range. Satisfied with the result, the gray-eyed teen promptly gathered his toiletries bag and headed off for the communal bathroom for his morning routine. Of course, he had brought the thermometer alongside him on his morning routine trip to the bathroom. After all, the tip of the oral digital thermometer needs to be cleaned before storing it away for future usage. 

[I knew it… but since I’m not down with a cold bug, the sneezing fits from before must have been due to someone bad-mouthing me. The question now is the identity of the culprit who is bad-mouthing me… who could the culprit be?] - Toraishi Izumi thought to himself, as he made his way over to the communal bathroom on the second floor of the dormitory building. 

The answer soon comes to him in the form of an intense stare directed towards him from the table where the members of Stardust were seated. Apparently, the stare was so intense that Toraishi felt it from the moment he stepped into the dining hall. Instinctively, Toraishi zeroed his eyes towards the direction of the table where the members of Stardust was seated and cringed momentarily when he realized the owner of that intense gaze was none other than a certain cream-haired teen by the name of Nayuki Toru. 

"..." Wordlessly, Toraishi Izumi diverted his gaze away from Nayuki Toru and start scanning his surrounding in the pretense of looking for a table with an available seating that he could sit himself down with his tray of breakfast. Eventually, he decided to sit at the table where his roommate sat with the remaining members of Team Sazanami instead of joining his own teammates at their chosen dining space. The reason being, he wished to put some distance between Nayuki Toru and himself, and his teammates have seated a tad too close to the members of Stardust to his comfort. 

The entire team of Team Sazanami sans Nanjo Koki who decided to sit with the resident klutz of their class turns towards the newcomer of their table with a surprising look. And Toraishi who decided to join the members of Team Sazanami for breakfast sweat-dropped, as he asks belatedly for permission to sit with them. "Erm… I hope neither of you minds me joining you guys for breakfast this morning." 

“Don’t you think it’s a tad late to seek permission when you’ve already settled down at our table of choosing?” Kitahara Ren commented rather dryly as he regarded his roommate with a skeptical look. 

Meanwhile, over at the table where the members of Stardust were seated for breakfast. Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped at the aura that was emitting off the person of his roommate, and couldn’t help inquiring. “Na-chan, is there a reason why you are staring so intensely at Tora?” 

“Yes, he didn’t offend you by any chance - did he?”Kuga Shuu inquires, careful to keep his expression free of any indicative emotions. 

“... No, I don’t think he has done anything to offend me as of yet.” Nayuki Toru took a moment to contemplate on the situation before shaking his head in response to Kuga’s inquiry. 

“Okay… so if Tora hasn’t done anything that offended you… why are you so focus on the idea of staring at him?” Hoshitani Yuuta blinked, sounding quite baffled at the entire situation at hand. 

“...Was my staring really that intense?” Nayuki blinked twice, diverting his gaze away from Toraishi momentarily to glance at his chestnut-haired friend as he inquires in a sheepish tone of voice.

Yuuta nodded wordlessly in response, not quite sure how to put it into words. The cream-haired teen then turns his inquiring gaze towards the remaining members of his team and was answered with another three wordless nods in response to the intensity of his stare focused upon the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi. 

“How should I say this? Your staring is intense enough to set someone on fire if we are living in the Harry Potter realm.” Eventually, it was Ugawa Akira of Team Hiragi that managed to describe the feel of the intensity behind Nayuki’s focused gaze on Toraishi Izumi. 

“Exactly, so - why are you staring so intensely at Tora if he didn’t do anything to offend you?” Hoshitani Yuuta smiled a beaming smile towards Ugawa in gratitude before turning his curious eyes back onto his cream-haired friend. 

"... I guess I let my imagination took over my sense of logic for a moment." It took a while, but eventually, Nayuki managed to respond. 

"Huh?" Yuuta shared a look of bewilderment with his fellow teammates, before turning his eyes back onto the figure of Nayuki Toru to press for further clarification. "Do explain a bit more, Na-chan… what do you mean by you'd let your imagination took over your sense of logic?" 

"Right… so, I was chatting with Yuki-chan yesterday evening and she was sharing with me about how Tsumugi-chan has been keeping secrets away from her knowledge. That, and there has been a bit of a rare and new development in Tsumugi's weekend activities. Yuki says Tsumugi has been heading out a tad more often as compared to the past on weekends… and she suspects Tsumugi's change has something to do with Toraishi. Thus, she wanted me to keep an eye out on Toraishi… to see if her hunch is right." Nayuki Toru sighed inwardly, as he went on to explain why he has been focusing his attention on Toraishi since the moment the teen walk through the door of the dining hall. 

Kuga Shuu has never been so glad about the fact that he had the sense not to eat anything when his cream-haired friend starts talking about having a chat with his girlfriend, the previous evening. It is good that he wasn't eating, else he might very well be choking and spluttering now. For a while, Kuga Shuu debated if he should inquire about the reason behind his girlfriend's hunch about his childhood friend being the main contributing factor behind Tsumugi's recent secretive behavior… but then thought better of it. The last thing he need was to alert his cream-haired friend about how true the hunch of Yuki had been, and that Tsumugi's recent change in behavior is indeed the proud work of his childhood buddy. 

"I see… anyway, Na-chan - since this is just a hunch that Yuki-chan has and not something that has been verified. Perhaps, it might be best for you to tone down the intensity of your observing gaze on Tora for now? Because really, your constant staring could be kind of unnerving…" Hoshitani Yuuta later told his cream-haired friend, especially after he noticed the strange looks directed towards their table by the members of Team Sazanami who has apparently made the connection between Toraishi's sudden unease body language and Nayuki's constant staring act. 

Breakfast is literally torture for Toraishi Izumi to sit through, albeit he had made sure to keep his back facing the cream-haired teen to hide away from that intense gaze. It still didn't change the fact that the feeling of unease plagues him throughout the breakfast session. Even though, the staring from the cream-haired teen had mellowed down somewhat by the end of the breakfast session… Toraishi could still notice how Nayuki Toru tends to glance in his direction every now and then. 

Jumping to conclusions isn’t something Toraishi tends to do, but he finds it hard not to leap to conclusions under the present situation. Therefore, once he was done with his share of breakfast - the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi promptly return his food tray to the food trolley and made a move to leave the dining hall of the dormitory. While on his way out, Toraishi Izumi starts to pull his mobile device out and tap on a name in his contact list, to start composing a new thread of message. 

Private chat between Toraishi Izumi and Nayuki Tsumugi, 13th November 2018, 7.15am

Tora: [ ★｀ﾟωﾟ]ﾉＧＯＯＤМＯЯЙＩＧ.+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+ Tsumugi-chan~ ^_^ Right, now that the morning greetings are out of the way… can I just do a quick check with you? *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Tsumugi: Ⴚ࿁࿁ძ ൬໐ɼႶ૧ฑႺ What do you wish to check on? If this is about the fitting session… didn’t we already agreed on doing it over at your family home over this weekend? 

Tora: ^^; Nope, it’s not about the fitting session. What I meant to check with you is with regards to your elder brother. ^^;

Tsumugi: ( ´╹‸╹` ) What about nii-chan? 

Tora: You didn’t mention anything about our weekly meet-ups on weekends to him, did you? *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Tsumugi: … With how his imagination tends to run wild? Of course not, I’m not that dumb. =_= 

Tora: Hmm… strange. *Frowning Emoji*

Tsumugi: Why? Did he say anything to you that might be hinting about his knowledge of our weekly meet-up? ( ´╹‸╹` )

Tora: Not exactly… he’s just kind of staring at me with intensity whenever possible. I could shrug it off certainly, but the stare can be kind of unnerving to an extent. 

Tsumugi: Ah… I see. Well, I reckon Yuki-chan must have suspected something and told nii-chan to keep an eye out on you. But don’t worry, as nothing concrete has been told to nii-chan yet… he probably wouldn’t do anything to you outside of staring at you with intensity when he lets his imagination gain control over his logical sense of mind. 

Tora: O_O Wait… what do you mean by Yuki-chan suspected something?!

Tsumugi: *Roll Eyes Emoji* Well, duh… we are twins and we shared the same bedroom at home. Even though, I’ve made it a point to head out to meet you when she’s out… and has made sure to return home before she did. She must have been astute enough to pick up signs about my odd behavior over the past two months. Especially since I stopped requesting for her to accompany me on my various shopping trips on weekends, and I’d even turn her down last weekend when she invited me out for some sisterly bonding session. That has never happened before, of course, she’s going to get suspicious. 

Tora: Wait, you turned down her invitation for sisterly-bonding time to meet up with me?! I’m not sure whether to feel shocked or flattered by the bit of news… ╏ ” ⊚ ͟ʖ ⊚ ” ╏

Tsumugi: I'm one that abides by my promise despite my lethargic nature. Since I had made a promise to you about catching the movie with you, it wouldn't be wise to cancel on you last minute. Especially when the tickets for the show have already been booked ahead of time. *Roll Eyes Emoji* Now, is that all? I really do need to get off the chat, Yuki-chan is hollering at me to get ready for school out in the hallway. 

Tora: Yes, that’s all for now. So, I’ll see you this weekend at 11am… over at the entrance of the train station? 

PS: Are you sure you don’t need my help with the clothes? 

Tsumugi: Yes, 11am at the front of the Ochanomizu JR Station is fine. And yes, I don’t need your help… I’m sure I could handle lugging the bag of clothes from my home to the train station on my own. 

PS: You are certain that we could use your family home for the fitting session? It wouldn’t inconvenience your family members? 

Tora: Yes, I'm sure. Mom would be busy at the clinic anyway, and Dad is on the afternoon shift at the hospital eye-clinic. As for my cousin, he would be off at the community library doing research for his university entrance exams. 

Tsumugi: Good. I’ll see you this weekend then. Ciao~ 

Tora: (*・ω・)ﾉ Ciao~ ^_^

"Finally! I was half-tempted to run back in to drag you out… so, what causes the delay?" Nayuki Yuki prompted when she finally noticed the approaching figure of her twin. 

“Hmm…? I was halfway out of the room before I realized I had neglected to pack something, so I ended up doubling back in to collect the item I had neglected to pack for school last night.” Nayuki Tsumugi said in response, the harmless lie rolling off her lips with ease. 

There is simply no way she is going to admit to her twin that the delay was due to an ongoing chat conversation between Toraishi Izumi and herself. Whatever hunch her twin - Nayuki Yuki has about her recent outing trips taken on weekends, Tsumugi has no intention to confirm them anytime soon. So even though she’s curious about why her twin had thought her recent change in lifestyle has got to do with Toraishi Izumi, she decided not to pry. 

Meanwhile, the marketing department of the Ayanagi Academy is amid the task of sending out invitations to the fellow alumnus members of the school to participate in this year’s Christmas Gala Event. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week came and passes by, and with it - I had also completed Chapter 193. ^_^ I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this chapter, concerning the chapter title - I have arranged for interaction scenes between a few set of siblings. First up, the Tsukigami Siblings Text Conversation on the Line App. And then, we have the Nanjo family interaction focusing on Nanjo Sei - the 10-year-old sibling of Nanjo Koki in my fic universe. And then, we have the Nayuki sibling interaction to round up the rear. I ended the chapter with some ToraTsumugi moments that I'd hope everyone enjoys ^_^ That's all for now, see you next week. ^_^


	194. Stardust Christmas Concert & The Christmas Gala Event, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning~ it's time for this week's update XD
> 
> This week's chapter focus on the chapter titled mentioned events, and broken into a few parts. 
> 
> The first part involved some Tsukigami sibling interaction, and of course, interactions between the members of Stardust.   
Next, we also have a meeting schedule at the Daikoku Productions to discuss the Stardust Christmas concert event... Members of B-Pro/Thrive likely made a cameo in the chapter via a GC interaction I reckon. I hope everyone enjoy the chapter, see you next time~ Ciao~

It takes an entire week of negotiation and meetings between the Ayanagi Academy and the representatives of the two companies - High Edge Records, and Daikoku Productions before the Christmas concert of Stardust to be given the 'go-ahead' signal. And then, from there - it takes another week before the Christmas Gala event program line-up and performers list to be finalized. As such, it was literally the end of the month - to be exact, on the very last day of November when Hoshitani Yuuta finally receives his finalized copy of the schedule for December. 

Group-chat of Thrive [Tsubasa-chan, Kenken, Yuuta, Gochin] - 30th Nov 18, 7pm

Tsubasa-chan: Guys, sorry for the wait but here’s your schedule for the upcoming month. [Attached Thrive_Dec 18 Schedule.PDF] <( ＿ ＿)>

PS: @Yuuta, and here’s the consolidated schedule for you inclusive of Stardust commitments. [Attached Yuuta_Dec 18 Consolidated Schedule. PDF] 

Yuuta: Thanks Tsubasa-chan ^_^ Don't worry, better late than never. And thank you for the copy of the consolidated copy of the schedule, at least, now it will make it easier for me to plan my personal commitments without the need to cross-check different copies of the schedule. ^_^ 

Kenken: Ah… so the delay in the schedule confirmation was due to Yuuta… and here I was left wondering if the stress of managing all 14 of us has finally caught up to you, Tsubasa. :P 

Gochin: Thanks for the schedule, Sumisora. 

Tsubasa-chan: @Aizome-san, thanks for your concern but it's not that much of a hassle having to manage the job commitments for the entire group of you in B-Pro. Besides, just how many years have I been handling the lot of you already? Managing 10 and managing 14 members aren't all that different, the bulk of the time spent on double-confirming the schedule of Stardust so to avoid any possibility in the scenario of a clash on both parties' job commitments. 

Kenken: In short, the culprit behind the delay in your deliverance of our schedule to us is still on Yuuta. 

Yuuta: =_=; Yes, Kenken… I am well aware of that. You needn't remind me constantly about it. You are not feeling jealous about me spending more time with Stardust, are you? 

Kenken: … If your beau isn't jealous, why should I be? Considering how you've been splitting your time between the Stardust and us, when do you even have time to spend with your beau? 

Yuuta: There's no need for you to worry about it, I see Itsuki plenty on Sundays. That, and we video-call one another once a week at least. Besides, we kept up to our daily text conversation on the Line App without fail. Considering how the members of Stardust had been his students at one point in time, there's no need for him to feel jealous about me spending time with the rest of his boys. ^_^ V 

PS: And during the time I was with you guys… unless it's during private or closed-door jobs if our job took place in public - and he's aware of it ahead of time. He's bound to be observing us from some corners out there… ^^; 

Gochin: Oh right… I almost forgot, that guy became a member of the Thrivers for the sake of you. 

Kenken: ⊂(°_o)つ Wait! Goshi, you don’t mean to say that Ootori Itsuki is a legit Thriver?! I thought he was just posing as a member of our fan-club. 

Gochin: =_= I assured you @Aizome that his name is on the list of our fan-club. I reckon he joined so he could get first-row tickets to our performances, for the sake of getting a clear view of Ashu. 

Yuuta: ヽ(＊ >∇<)ﾉ Mou~ anyway, I need to go. I have to update my friends on my consolidated schedule for December… ^^; and we would have to discuss the repertoire for the Christmas concert that Stardust is putting up during the Xmas week. 

Kenken: Just make sure to set aside some time during the Xmas week for us as well… 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Right… I’ll bear it in mind. Ciao~ 

After ending the chat conversation with his teammates from Thrive, Hoshitani Yuuta proceeded to download the consolidated copy of his December schedule provided to him by Sumisora Tsubasa and start studying it on his mobile gadget. He later emails a copy of the consolidated schedule to himself using the email client app on his mobile phone, so he could access the file from his IPAD device. Of course, when emailing the file out to his own email address - he had also forwarded the same file to his boyfriend, Ootori Itsuki, and his fellow teammate from Stardust - Tsukigami Kaito for their references. 

Tsukigami Kaito was amid the task of finishing up the last of his creative writing assignment when his laptop beeped with the notification of an incoming email. Opening up his email client to check on the new incoming mail, the navy-haired teen hoped that it wasn't yet another email from his elder sibling - Tsukigami Haruto. 

Therefore, the first thing Tsukigami Kaito did was to look at the column where the sender’s name was reflected once his email client installed on his laptop was booted up. Once the navy-haired teen noted the sender’s name of the recently delivered email belongs to his team leader - Hoshitani Yuuta… Tsukigami Kaito then shifted his eyes towards the column where the subject title of the mail was indicated. 

[Right… it’s already month-end, figures the consolidated schedule for the following month is out…] Tsukigami Kaito thought as he double-clicked on the mail to download the copy of the schedule onto his laptop for future reference. 

Once the attachment was fully downloaded, the navy-haired teen then shifts his attention to the various emails he had left unread in his inbox. After deleting off several adverts mail that he deems redundant, Tsukigami Kaito was left with the two emails he had received from his elder sibling over the past 72 hours to date that remains unread. 

The first email was sent precisely 72 hours ago, and it contains the flight information of the elder Tsukigami’s return to Tokyo, Japan. As for the reason why it remains unread - the younger Tsukigami marks it as such so he would remember to inform his parents closer to the date of his elder sibling’s scheduled return. The other unread mail from Tsukigami Haruto was received about 30 minutes ago, and because the navy-haired teen has been preoccupied with the task of completing his creative writing assignment - it has yet to be read. 

Deciding that since his email client app is already open up, Tsukigami Kaito supposed he might as well click into the latest received email from his elder brother just to see what exactly his brother has in mind to share with him now. It is difficult to gauge the content of the email just by screening the subject title from his email inbox as it is too generic for him to tell the content of the mail. Most of the emails sent to him by his elder sibling either has no title, hence appearing in his inbox under ‘no subject’ or the subject simply state the term ‘important information within, please read!’. So, really - the navy-haired teen of Stardust has no way to tell for certain what is within the email sent to him by his elder sibling at most, if not all the time - without actually clicking into the email and read it through. 

The navy-haired teen was half-way through the task of going through the latest email from his elder sibling when his phone starts chiming with a series of incoming text notifications. A quick glance at his mobile device had Tsukigami Kaito feeling exasperated, simply because his elder sibling had decided to spam him on his Line App. 

Private chat between Tsukigami Haruto and Tsukigami Kaito, 30th November 2018, NY - 6am/JPN - 8pm

Haruto: Kaito-chan! Are you there?! 

Haruto: Did you receive my recent emails to you? 

Haruto: Hello~ Kaito-chan, are you there? ヾ(･ω･｀*)【｡ﾟ +.нёllо｡ﾟ+.】(*´･ω･)ﾉﾞ

Kaito: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Yes, I’m here. You can stop spamming me (=_=) and yes, I did receive your recent emails. 

Haruto: Oh… good, but why didn’t you reply to my emails? 

Kaito: … First of all, you didn't specify that I need to send an acknowledgment along after receiving the email from you. Secondly, you could have just easily requested a read receipt following the moment I open up the email and read it, for the first time around. 

Haruto: ^^; I know there's such a function… but I'm not quite sure how to go about setting up the read receipt thing. Next time, I'll remember to include the request for an acknowledgment reply to be sent back in the email I sent you. ^^; 

Kaito: ⚆ _ ⚆ Anyway, is that all you wish to ask me? 

Haruto: Erm…not exactly, but I do need to know if you'd read my latest email to you already. Otherwise, you probably wouldn't have understood what I'm going to bring up for discussion next. ^^; 

Kaito: Well…I’m currently reading the email which you’d sent me about 10 minutes ago. So, I’ve gathered enough from your email message to know that the school marketing department has invited you to participate in the Christmas Gala event, this year. What has the content of this particular email got to do with the topic you wish to bring up to me for discussion next? 

Haruto: Right… erm, I understand from the marketing department of the Ayanagi Academy that the Stardust has been invited to perform at the Christmas Gala event as well? 

Kaito: Yes, the Stardust is indeed performing during the Christmas Gala Event. What about it? 

Haruto: Okay… so, I’m told the program lined-up isn’t fixed yet. Therefore, I was wondering whether it would be possible for us to perform together during the Christmas Gala Event? By that - I’m referring to the two of us performing together. ^^; 

Kaito: … I’ve to discuss with my fellow teammates, I’ll come back to you on this again but I’ve noted down your desire. 

PS: Supposedly, it could be arranged - what do you have in mind for us to perform together? 

Haruto: I have the perfect thing in mind - we can do a duet on the song ‘Moonlight(s) Episode’. ^_^ 

Kaito: … Erm, by any chance - that wouldn’t be the song we did for the CM sometime last year, would it? Because I seriously cannot recall a time whereby we have a duet arranged, outside of that CM job. 

Haruto: Actually, yes. That’s the song I’m referring to… ^^; 

Kaito: I see… as I say, I'll come back to you later on this. Maybe tomorrow, it's late and I highly doubt I'm able to fit in a group discussion at this timing with my fellow teammates. 

Haruto: Sure, just get back to me as soon as possible on this. I have yet to send in my acceptance of the performance invitation to the Ayanagi Marketing Department. I need to reply to their email by end of this week - the latest. ^^; 

Kaito: Will do. If there’s nothing else, I’m ending our chat now. I still have some final touch-up to do for my creative writing assignment, and I intend to finish it so I could go to bed. 

Haruto: Of course. Ciao~ I shall catch up with you tomorrow? 

Kaito: Tomorrow, don’t buzz me on your end. I will buzz you after I’m done with the group discussion with my teammates. 

Haruto: Okay~ I’ll be waiting for your response. Ciao for now~ ^_^ 

Shortly after the conversation between the Tsukigami siblings ended on the Line App, Tsukigami Kaito promptly scroll down the list of chats on his Line App. After bypassing several messages relating to the Line games which his friends had invited him into playing, the navy-haired teen finally found the group-chat he had with his fellow teammates and only his teammates. 

At present, they have a group-chat titled Team Ootori with the purplish-white haired senior included and one without, and then they have another group-chat titled Stardust that comprises of various related personnel from High Edge Records, Daikoku Productions, and of course, Shiki Toma who has taken over Hiragi Tsubasa as the representative for the Ayanagi Academy. Because the profile picture used for the chats are mostly the same, Tsukigami Kaito has to double-check on the list of participants for the chat-group before sending in any messages to avoid any confusion from happening. Also, they have another group-chat that comprises their entire class titled 'Star Team 2017/2018'. 

Group-chat of Team Ootori [Kaito, Kerukeru, Kuga, Na-chan, Yuuta] - 30th Nov 18, 8.45pm

Kaito: @Yuuta, I would like to have us gathered around to go through the program lined-up for the Xmas Gala Event… is it possible to fit it in for tomorrow? 

PS: Kindly also change the picture used for our group-chats to facilitate better differentiation. I almost send the request message into the wrong chat-group just now ^^; while at it… can we rename the chat-group as well? We can keep Team Ootori for the other GC with Ootori-senpai included, but change the name for this GC instead? 

PPS: Can we change the GC name of our class from Star-Team 2017/2018 to Class 2-MS 2018/19? Also, may I suggest to change the two GC we have under the name of Stardust to the following: Stardust 5 and Stardust 9? 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Now that you mentioned it, we do have a lot of GC created for different purposes - don't we? Okay, noted on your request for the change of the image used for the GC… I can go ahead and change the picture for the Stardust GC first. I seem to recall we have a group photo of the 9 of us taken after the opening ceremony performance… I can use that for the GC that includes Ageha-chan, Hachiya, Nanjo, and Kitahara… as for the rest of the profile picture for the remaining GC, suggestions anyone? 

Na-chan: Hmm… Do we have a group photo taken with Ootori-senpai? If we have, perhaps we can use that for the GC that includes Ootori-senpai. It will save us the hassle of trying to determine which Team Ootori GC is the one that we usually used for group discussion among ourselves if a discussion session in person can't be arranged. 

Yuuta: That's a good idea… let me see if there are any of such photos lying around in my mobile gadget shortly. Let's hope there's one readily available, else I'll probably have to get Kenken or Ryu-chan to assist me with the photo-shop later. ^^; 

Kaito: There should be one from last year’s Xmas Party/Stardust 1st autograph session in the dorm’s lounge. Remember we did a photo session on that day? Even Irinatsu-senpai managed to get us to take some photos with him… I seem to recall Ootori-senpai joining the crowd in the photos request. 

Na-chan: Oh… now that you mentioned it, I think we had a photo taken with the rest of the senpais as well… ^^; Yuzuriha-senpai roped them into the idea of it. Akatsuki-senpai was forcefully dragged into the frame by Ootori-senpai if I remembered accurately. :P 

Yuuta: XD I remember that Akatsuki-senpai had the look of a hissing cat when Itsuki forcefully dragged him into the photo-taking session. He only calmed down somewhat after his own students came forth and request to have a group photo taken as well citing they have too little photos in groups that included Akatsuki-senpai in the frame. 

Okay, I’ll try to find that group photo with Itsuki in the frame and used that for the other Team Ootori GC. Since we are changing the picture for the other Team Ootori GC, I supposed we can keep the current pic used for this GC? 

Kaito: I supposed, but can we switch the GC name from Team Ootori to ‘Team Ootori a.k.a Stardust’? 

Yuuta: Of course. 

*Hoshitani Yuuta has changed the group name to Team Ootori a.k.a Stardust. 

Yuuta: Is this better? 

Kaito: Thank you. At least now, I don’t need to click on the group info to check the list of participants every single time before sending any new messages into the GC. 

Yuuta: Coming back to the original topic of discussion, I’m fine with the idea of discussing the performance for the Xmas Gala Event over breakfast tomorrow. Alternatively, dinner will also work… since I have no other job commitments scheduled for tomorrow evening. 

Kaito: Make it dinner then, more time for conversation. We could even have a discussion after our dinner in your dorm room. Lesser distraction… and gate-crashing guests. 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Right, we will hold the discussion in Room 201 tomorrow after dinner, say 7pm? Is that alright with everyone? 

Kuga: 7pm will work for tomorrow. 

Kerukeru: Sure, I’ll just get Akira to feed Tavian for me tomorrow evening. 

PS: We really do have a lot of GC… so, don’t mind if I summarized them for better categorization… let me know if I’m wrong. 

First of all, we have the current GC which has been newly renamed to 'Team Ootori a.k.a. Stardust', and then we have the Team Ootori that included Ootori-senpai, which was ironically enough created after he dropped the star-team project… jog my memory a little, who created the other Team Ootori GC? It seems to have appeared out of the blue, one day… ^^; 

And then, we have the Stardust GC - which is going to be renamed to Stardust 5? This was created after we agreed to the school marketing department plan and took on the role of the spokesperson for the Ayanagi Academy. The group participants included representatives from the records company - High Edge Records, and Saiko-san from Daikoku Productions… as well as a representative from the Kao Council, and of course, ourselves. Correct, no? 

Na-chan: No prob, I’ll just leave the cleansing of the dishes used for our dinner meal to after the discussion. 

Yuuta: Yes, @Kerukeru. You are absolutely right in your categorization. To answer your question about the other Team Ootori GC, that was created by Ootori-senpai after he heard about how Hiragi-senpai is still in contact with the members of Team Hiragi after the end of the Star-Team Project. So, he decided that he wants the same privileges and thus created the new Team Ootori GC on his part. ^^; 

And yes, the original Stardust GC created back in June 2017 when we agreed to become the spokesperson for the Ayanagi Academy Vocal Department is going to be rename to Stardust 5. The participants for the GC remains unchanged, except for Hiragi-senpai who was subbed out with Shiki-senpai. Albeit, Hiragi-senpai only left the GC after his flight out to NY, for the preparation of his Broadway debut. 

The second GC titled Stardust would be renamed to Stardust 9 by the end of today, and it comprises of Ageha-chan, Hachiya, Kitahara, and Nanjo as well as ourselves. The GC was created to better facilitate the rehearsals arrangements/practice sessions when we decided to join the opening ceremony performance. Seeing as the class GC is being used for discussion of the class performances back then… we decided to create a new GC for the opening ceremony purposes. ^^; 

PS: Anyone wants to volunteer for the role of the group admin? Can I put you in charge, @Kaicchin? 

Kaito: (=_=;) Well… unless @Kerukeru has objections to the idea of you making me an admin for the GC… I have no objections to the idea myself. While on the subject, you might want to consider making Ageha the admin for the Class GC… or even Tatsumi. Those two have more time on hand than us… and really, when it comes down to the Class GC - these days, they are the ones that are using it the most. ^^; 

Kerukeru: /ᐠ≗ᆽ≗ ᐟ \ Hmm…? I have no objections about you making @Kaito-chan an admin for the GC… as long as he isn’t barking out orders at me, but just relaying instructions on your behalf - I’m fine with the arrangements. 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Nah… making him an admin for the GC is just for convenience sake, making it easier for him to change the name of the GC or to add/remove people from the GC, etc. 

PS: @Kaicchin, I will speak with Tat-chan and Ageha-chan on the subject later… now, if that’s all - I’ll end the discussion here. It’s about time for me to head to the shower… ^^; 

Kaito: Yes, that’s all @Yuuta. You can go ahead and proceed with your showering session… 

Over in room 205 that housed Tengenji Kakeru of Stardust, the redhead set aside his mobile gadget just in time to catch hold of the colorful softball that came hurling in his direction. Moments after he caught hold of the ball, his beloved pet cat - Tavian promptly pounced on him with a paw out aiming at the ball toy. 

“... Why did you throw the ball at me?” Tengenji Kakeru felt the corner of his eyes twitched uncontrollably, as he turns questioning eyes towards the other human occupant of his room - Ugawa Akira, his beloved beau. 

"It wasn't on purpose, I swear… I was just trying to play catch with Tavian." The pink-haired teen of Team Hiragi hurried to defend himself to his boyfriend, a sheepish look appeared on the face. 

“I know, but still… you could have easily aim the ball to my side instead of at me - you know?” Tengenji Kakeru rolls his eyes with a look of mild exasperation, as he responded to his boyfriend’s explanation. 

“... Alright, fine… you caught me. I guess I was feeling annoyed about my presence being ignored hence I decided to take my frustration out by sending Tavian pouncing after you.” Ugawa Akira was silent for a minute before shrugging as he admitted to his boyfriend’s accusation of him purposely targeting the cat’s toy at the redhead. 

Now Tengenji was the one being stumped silent, as he inwardly tried to recall just when exactly did he ignored his beau’s presence this particular evening. In the end, he came to the conclusion that it must be when his full attention was focused upon scrolling through his mobile gadget to go through the content of the group-chat comprising of his teammates. 

“I’m sorry for neglecting you over the past twenty minutes, but it’s not as though I’m doing it on purpose. Surely, you could see that I was preoccupied with text messaging earlier on? Anyway, what’s done is already done so there’s no point crying over spill milk. Come on over, and let me make it up to you.” Tengenji Kakeru sighed inwardly before shifting his full focus onto his boyfriend, as he apologized for neglecting the pink-haired teen earlier. 

Whatever Tengenji and Ugawa did behind the closed door was no one businesses but their own, a few doors down from room 205 which Tengenji Kakeru occupied is the dorm room shared between Kitahara Ren and Toraishi Izumi. 

At present, Kitahara Ren was working earnestly on his homework assignment to complete them before the official lights out timing imposed by the dorm-caretaker. Toraishi Izumi, on the other hand, was busy fiddling with his mobile gadget. 

“Can you stop doing that?” Kitahara Ren suddenly said, breaking the silence in the room and causing his roommate - Toraishi Izumi to look up from the phone with a look of bewilderment. 

"Who are you talking to?" Toraishi Izumi spends a moment surveying the dorm room in confusion, before seeking an elaboration from his purplish-red haired roommate. 

“... Is there anyone else other than you in here? Of course, I am talking to you.” Kitahara Ren rolls his eyes in exasperation as he responded to his roommate’s inquiry. 

“Oh… okay, but I wasn’t doing anything else aside from typing on the mobile gadget…” Toraishi Izumi blinked once, then twice before defending himself to his roommate. In the gray-eyed teen opinion, he has already toned down the sound of his activity so to avoid distracting Kitahara from the task of completing the schoolwork. Therefore, Toraishi finds it hard to comprehend the reason behind his roommate’s demand for him to stop playing around on his phone. 

"Gees… I know you've ensured that the notifications sounds of your mobile device have been muted to avoid distracting me from my homework. Still, if you wish to continue messaging whoever you are messaging… could you, I don't know… mute the keypad tone? The sound of you typing away on your phone is also quite distracting, in case you had yet to realize it." Kitahara Ren deadpans in response, setting aside the task of writing to fixate a flat look at his oblivious roommate. 

"...Ah… I see." Toraishi Izumi nodded in response then, finally comprehending the reason behind his roommate's protest. Immediately, the gray-eyed teen proceeds to mute the keypad tone on his mobile device. And once the setting of his mobile gadget has been updated, the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi promptly returned back to his original task at hand - which is to reply to his mother via the Line App. 

Private chat between Toraishi Izumi and his mother, 30th November 2018, 9pm

Izumi: Mom, you called? Sorry for not picking up the phone when you call earlier, I left my phone in the dorm room when I went for dinner apparently ^^; 

Mom: How many times must I tell you to take your meals on time? Gees, never-mind … that wasn’t the purpose of my earlier call to you. So, coming back to the main topic at hand… I was doing a bit of cleaning in your room earlier today. Did you come back in while your dad and I were out earlier on in the week? 

Izumi: （≡・x ・≡） 

Mom: Son, explain what you mean by that emoticon. Is that a yes or a no? *Unamused Face Emoji*

Izumi: Well… I did go back home some time ago while you and dad were out, but it wasn't earlier this week… instead, it was last weekend. ^^; 

Mom: … And why didn’t your cousin inform us about your return then? 

Izumi: Cousin Hozumi was out at the library that day… and I make sure to leave before his return, so he has no idea about my visit home last weekend. *Sweat-drop Emoji* 

Mom: Ah… I see, no wonder there are signs of things being moved around in the kitchen. I thought it strange that the pots weren’t kept in the same cabinet when I made sure to put them together before… speaking of, what were you doing with the pots in the kitchen on your visit back home last weekend? 

Izumi: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Erm… well, I cooked lunch while there? Nothing fanciful, just some tofu soup and udon noodles. ^^; 

PS: I didn’t touch the ingredients in the fridge though, I made sure to buy the ingredients from the supermarket nearby on that day ^^; 

Mom: I know, because none of the ingredients are missing from the fridge. I did stock-take on the groceries before each shopping trip to the supermarket, every week. Anyway, please don't tell me you came back home especially just to make lunch for yourself on weekends. And what brought you back home over last weekend anyway? 

Izumi: … A fitting session. 

Mom: Fitting Session? Do explain, son. 

Izumi: Right… I’ve sort of agree to help a friend out with a fashion design project by being the model, as budget is limited - I decided to offer my room back at our family residence as a temporary fitting room for the occasion. ^^; 

Mom: I see, and by any chance - is this friend of yours a lady with pink hair? 

Izumi: O_O||| How did you know that the friend I’m helping out is a lady?! No wait, the better question would be how on earth did you figure out the hair-color of Tsumugi-chan?! 

Mom: Well… duh, I did mention I did some cleaning up earlier, didn’t I? During which process, I found several strands of pink-hair sticking to the broom… and thank you for providing me the name to your latest lady friend. As to how I came to the conclusion that this pink-haired friend of yours is a lady, the reason is simple. I know you well enough to know that you aren’t so helpful to offer assistance to a guy, only when the opposite gender is involved - you would take a proactive stance in offering your help. *Roll Eyes Emoji* 

Izumi: （≡・x ・≡） *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Mom: So, did you managed to impress that lady friend of yours? 

Izumi: What do you mean by saying that, mom? ^^;

Mom: *Roll Eyes Emoji* Quit the dense act, I know you far too well by now. First, you offer our home as a venue for the fitting session - I bet you used this opportunity to showcase every corner of our home to that lady friend of yours on the sly. And then, you went on to cook lunch for the day… weren’t you trying to impress her with your culinary skills? 

Izumi: … Fine, mom - you caught me. I was indeed trying to impress her on the sly… (^_^;)

Mom: *Smirking Emoji* And how did your attempt to impress her goes? 

Izumi: >(///)< Mom! 

Mom: Oh boy… that's not quite the reaction I was expecting. Is this lady friend of yours different from all those ladies friends you had from before? *Curious Emoji* Hmm… *Thinking Face Emoji* Then again, you've never invited any of your ladies friends to our family home for a tour before, let alone showcasing the results of your culinary skills to those ladies. Tell me something, son… could it be that you are genuinely interested in this new lady friend of yours? 

Izumi: >(///)< 

Not knowing how to respond accordingly to his mother's inquiries, Toraishi Izumi did the next thing that came to mind. He switches off the power to his mobile gadget in an attempt to shy away from his mother's relentless attempts at getting answers from him. And if someone else attempts to contact him but unable to reach him, he would simply claim that his mobile gadget has run out of battery and leave it at that. 

The next day, the 1st of December 2018 - found the members of Stardust gathering in the dining hall of the dormitory for breakfast. However, upon taking a closer look, one could easily notice that the team leader of Stardust was nowhere around. 

“Morning~ hmm… where’s the miracle Yuuta this morning? Is he out on a breakfast date with Ootori-senpai?” Ugawa Akira prompted, as he flopped down next to his boyfriend - Tengenji Kakeru at the designated table where the members of Stardust has always claimed for their meals. 

“Nah… he had filming commitments this morning.” Tengenji Kakeru said in response to his beau’s inquiry, before pecking the pink-haired teen lightly on the cheeks with a morning greeting on his lips. “Good morning, love~” 

Ugawa Akira’s first response was to blush fiercely, and that was followed up with a quick survey of their surrounding environment before responding in kind sans the act of the morning kiss. “Good morning, Kakeru~” 

“...” Tsukigami Kaito watched the lovey-dovey behavior between Tengenji Kakeru and Ugawa Akira with an unimpressed look, but didn’t call them out on their rare show of PDA moments. Mostly because the hours are still early, and he had no intention to start a verbal disagreement with the redhead of his team - this early in time. 

Nayuki Toru, on the other hand, is busy in the kitchen dishing out the breakfast for the members of his team and henceforth did not notice the act of PDA between Tengenji Kakeru and Ugawa Akira. Otherwise, he might have allowed his troll side to come out and play. Kuga Shuu, on the other hand, was busy checking his phone while waiting for breakfast to be served. Likely, the stoic teen of Stardust is amid of a morning chat with his girlfriend - the elder sister of the infamous Nayuki twins, this morning. 

“Oh… okay, and what do you have on your schedule today?” Ugawa Akira then asks, directing his question to his boyfriend. 

"Hmm… I've got nothing much planned in the morning, but the Stardust has a meeting this afternoon with the representatives from High Edge Records, and the event organizers to discuss the program run-down for the Xmas Concert in plan… and then, this evening a team meeting to discuss the performance details for the Xmas Gala Event." Tengenji Kakeru then starts reciting his plans for the day to his beau, despite not knowing what his beau had in mind for them to do for the day. 

“Good, so you have the morning free to join me at the movie theater. There’s a film that has caught my attention some days ago, so… are you up for a movie date this morning with me?” Ugawa Akira first nodded in response to his boyfriend’s schedule for the day, before sending the movie invitation towards the redhead. 

“Of course, I’m willing to take you out to the cinema for a movie date.” Tengenji Kakeru nodded in response, while his tone isn’t bright and cheery - it’s still light-hearted enough to clue people in about his good mood. 

Ugawa Akira, on the other hand, upon receiving the positive response from his boyfriend about the movie date hummed a happy tune under his breath. It's a good thing that the time is still early because the earlier the time - the lesser the crowd. Henceforth, outside of the members of Stardust and selected individuals who are well-accustomed to the dynamics between the TenGawa couple… no one else had witnessed the scene of Ugawa Akira asking Tengenji Kakeru out on a movie date. 

Since the TenGawa couple had a movie date to prepare for, they didn’t dally in the dining hall. Instead, they both devoured their breakfast meal swiftly and efficiently before making a move to leave the dining hall to prepare for their upcoming date to the movie theater. 

"Enjoy your movie date, just don't forget to drop by the artists' management office later for the meeting about our impending Xmas concert at 2pm this afternoon." Nayuki Toru said, reminding the redhead of his team when the teen stood from the dining table following the end of the meal. 

“Of course, I’ll be there on time.” Tengenji Kakeru nodded in response, before heading out of the dining hall with his pink-haired beau in tow. 

"Right, so Kerukeru has a movie date with his beau… and Yuuta is out on a morning filming job. What are you guys doing after breakfast? We aren't needed at Daikoku Productions until 2pm…" Tsukigami Kaito then turns inquiring eyes towards his remaining two teammates and asks. 

“I had a modeling job schedule at 10am in town.” Kuga Shuu responded in his usual stoic mannerism. 

Tsukigami Kaito nodded understandingly in response, after all, his roommate has a personal schedule that rivals his team-leader - Hoshitani Yuuta, and the redhead - Tengenji Kakeru. 

Albeit, Yuuta's schedule was mostly a result of the need to juggle two different personas on the sly… as well as the different responsibilities that come along with the two different personas Yuuta is living. Tengenji Kakeru's busy schedule, on the other hand, was mostly due to his inescapable duty and responsibility that comes with his role as the prodigal son to the renowned Kabuki family. Whereas for Kuga Shuu, the teen's tight schedule was more of his desire to help lessen the financial burdens placed on his mother, who raised him on her own following his father's unfortunate death from an incidence at least a decade ago. 

"And what about you, Na-chan? What do you have a plan for the morning, after breakfast?" Tsukigami Kaito then turns questioning eyes upon the cream-haired member of his team, sounding genuinely curious about his teammate's plan for the remaining morning. 

“Hmm…? aside from cleaning up the dishes used for breakfast, I don’t really have any plans for this morning.” Nayuki took a minute to go over his schedule for today, before shrugging in response. 

“Would you like to join me on a shopping trip? I reckon we could get the Xmas shopping out of the way in advance… with the Xmas concert and Gala event lined up during the winter break. We probably wouldn’t have much time for Xmas shopping when the time comes.” Tsukigami Kaito suggested then, trying to keep the eagerness out from his tone. 

“Eh?” Nayuki felt his eyes widen considerably following the end of Tsukigami’s suggestion, but when he mulled over the upcoming concert and gala event scheduled for Stardust… the cream-haired teen realized that his navy-haired teammate’s idea of doing the Xmas shopping in advance isn’t that unwise. After all, he does have quite a considerable list of people to shop for - this Christmas. Surely, he would need more than one shopping trip to cover everyone on the list… 

Therefore, after giving the idea some considering - Nayuki Toru eventually agreed to join Tsukigami Kaito on the Xmas shopping trip to town. 

“Brilliant, so what time shall we meet up for the trip to town?” Tsukigami Kaito then directed his question towards his cream-haired friend. 

"10 am would be best, there's no point heading to town too early as well. The malls don't open until 10am anyway." Nayuki Toru responded with a shrug, inwardly thinking what else he could do before the time comes for him to meet up with Tsukigami for the shopping trip to town. 

“Fair enough, so we will meet out front at 10am then. For now, I shall go on and make a list for the items to shop for while in town.” Tsukigami Kaito nodded in response. 

“Sure, now - would you make yourself useful by helping me bring in the dirty dishes?” Nayuki then prompted, seeking assistance from his teammates who has yet to leave the dining hall. 

“Of course.” With that said, Tsukigami Kaito stood and proceed to help Nayuki with the task of bringing the leftover plates of breakfast dishes back into the kitchen. To his side, the ever stoic and silent Kuga Shuu mirrored his acts. 

As the meeting to discuss the details about the Xmas concert event of Stardust would be held at 2pm in the afternoon, in one of the meeting facility situated within the commercial building that house the corporate offices of both the Daikoku Productions and the Brave Entertainment… Tsukigami and Nayuki didn’t dare to dally for too long at the departmental stores in town. Although, to make it easier for them to move from one place to another - Tsukigami Kaito has made it a point to visit the departmental stores within the Shinjuku district which is also where the offices of Daikoku Productions and Brave Entertainment were located. 

The duo met up with one another at the front lobby of the dormitory at 10am on the dot, before heading their way towards the JR train station of Ochanomizu where they would then catch the train bound for Shinjuku direction. Having alighted at the designated station of Shinjuku, the duo spends a moment to discuss which departmental stores to visit. After all, Shinjuku is also part of the downtown shopping district that could easily be considered as a shopping paradise. 

Since Nayuki already has his shopping list written down in his notepad, while Tsukigami only has a general idea of the type of gifts to get for Christmas. They decided to hit the stores that sell the items listed on Nayuki's shopping list first, and along the way, Tsukigami would keep an eye out on things that caught his interest and fit into his idea of the Xmas gifts. When lunchtime comes around, the duo decided to take their lunch in one of the fast-food restaurants situated in the mall as they wanted a quick lunch due to the time-clutch they are on. Apparently, they had spent a bit more time than expected while doing a cross-comparison between the pricing of the same items carried by different stores in the various departmental stores within walking distance from one another. Therefore, they are now left with only an hour before they are needed at the meeting facility of Daikoku Productions. 

Nayuki Toru and Tsukigami Kaito arrived at the front lobby of the commercial building that housed the corporate offices of the Daikoku Productions and Brave Entertainment to find themselves coming face to face with the redhead of their team. 

"Oh, so you've just arrived as well - Kerukeru?" Tsukigami Kaito greeted a tad playfully when he addressed the redhead. 

“...Yes, I thought that much is obvious.” Tengenji Kakeru rolls his eyes as he responded, keeping half his attention on the elevators unit of the building’s lift lobby. 

“So, how did the movie session go? Was it an enjoyable film?” Nayuki butts in then, putting a stop to an argument between the navy-haired teen and the redhead before it even began. 

"It's fine, I mean the film is okay. It's obviously not something I would consider watching alone, but since I'm with Akira for the duration of the film. It's not that hard to sit through the entire show." Tengenji Kakeru shrugged his response at Nayuki while waiting for the elevator to arrive. 

"Figures, so what kind of film it was then?" Tsukigami Kaito then prompted, partly out of curiosity, and partly to kill time. 

"A comedy show… Akira isn't too fond of the horror theme films, and of course, I'm personally not a fan of either film genre. I'm more of an action-movie theme person, to be honest. But well, I'm open to pretty much anything if I'm not the only person watching the show." Tengenji Kakeru said in response, citing the film genre but not the actual title of the film since he didn't make it a point to remember the title of the film earlier. 

The chime from the elevator indicated its arrival on the ground floor, and the trio from Stardust promptly entered the elevator unit and pressed the button for the third floor. 

The building that houses the corporate offices of Daikoku Productions and Brave Entertainment is standing at 8-levels high. Its' basement level is the car-parking facilities for the visitors and the staff working in the building, while the first floor comprises of the lobby area of the building, the security office, the mail delivery point, and a moderate size cafe that sells beverages and light snacks. 

The second floor of the building holds a gym and some training rooms for the staff and artists' usage, whereas on the third floor is where the meeting facilities and amenities are being housed. Level four and five housed the wardrobe department and some jamming studios that can be booked for usage by the artists under the management of the two companies. The highest floor is level seven for this particular building, and it houses a rooftop open garden as well as a multipurpose room that can be used for internal events. The private offices of the Daikoku siblings are situated on level six, and likewise for the office area that contains the workstations of the various managers working for the two companies. 

Upon arrival at the third floor of the building, the trio stepped out of the elevator to find their manager - Mogami Saiko waiting for them with their stoic teammate, Kuga Shuu outside one of the meeting room to the left of the lift lobby. 

“Good afternoon, Mogami-san. We aren’t late, are we?” Nayuki started as he makes his way over to meet up with the lady, his two teammates mirroring his actions in silence. 

"No, you aren't late. In fact, you are five minutes early. Now if only Yuuta-kun can arrive before the representative from High Edge Records arrives for the meeting… everything would be fine and dandy." Mogami Saiko told Nayuki in response, muttering the last bit of her words under her breath. 

"Eh? Yuuta isn't here yet?" Nayuki started, sounding quite surprised by the words of the lady manager.

"To be exact, Yuuta's here in the building already. Only he's here in his alter persona, henceforth, a change in his attire and looks is necessary before the representatives from the High Edge Records arrive for the meeting." Mogami Saiko explained to Nayuki then, before shifting her eyes towards the pile of shopping bags lying by the side of the cream-haired teen's foot. 

“I see that someone has managed to do some Christmas shopping before coming by for the meeting.” Mogami Saiko added after a moment of silence, as she took in the number of shopping bags seated on the floor in the corridor way. 

“Right… now that you’d mentioned it, is there anywhere I could store these shopping bags in the meeting room? I’m not quite sure if I would want to leave them unattended out here in the corridor-way…” Nayuki Toru said then, flicking his eyes towards the shopping bags he had placed on the floor earlier when coming to a stop in front of the lady manager. 

"Ah… I'm sure you can set them aside in the meeting room when the meeting is in progress. Speaking of, why don't you guys enter the meeting room and wait for your leader in there? Meanwhile, I'll go in search of that leader of yours." Mogami Saiko said, after sparing another look at the time reflected on her wristwatch. 

“...But I thought your reason for standing out here was to receive the representatives from High Edge Records?” Kuga Shuu blinked in puzzlement as he voiced his doubt aloud to the lady manager of Stardust. 

“Wait… you mean all this time while we are standing out here waiting, the meeting room is actually open for us to enter as we deem fit?” Tengenji Kakeru interjected then, an unreadable look crossing his features as he lamented aloud. 

Turning towards the redhead, Kuga Shuu nodded in response and said simply. “Yes.” 

“Then why on earth are you standing out here?” Tengenji Kakeru shifted incredulous eyes upon the figure of Kuga Shuu and demanded. 

"I was answering a call earlier, and before I could head back inside - you guys just so happens to arrive on site." Kuga Shuu deadpans in response to his fellow teammates awaiting his explanation. 

“...” 

By the time Hoshitani Yuuta arrived at the meeting room, his teammates are already seated at the meeting table. The meeting room is already full of attendants, and thus far, only the representative from High Edge Records has yet to make an appearance. 

"Sorry for the delay, I sort of lost track of time," Yuuta said as he entered the meeting room. 

“... Erm, Yuuta-kun… are you aware that your appearance is a tad incomplete at present?” Nayuki Toru said, drawing his friend’s attention upon himself with his words. 

"Yes, Yuuta. You forgot to remove your color contacts…" Tsukigami Kaito added as a form of clarification, while Kuga Shuu silently retrieves a pocket mirror and hand it over to the newly arrived teen. 

"..." Yuuta took the offered mirror from his purple-haired friend and look at his own reflection. True indeed, while he has remembered to remove the pink wig from the top of his head before… it seems he had forgotten to remove the contact lenses from his eyes. Sweat-dropping at his own blunder, Hoshitani Yuuta promptly drops himself into the empty seat next to his navy-haired friend and starts 'righting' the 'wrong'. 

“Oi, seriously?! You are doing it here? Aren’t you concern about the possibility of the representative from High Edge Records coming in while you are mid-way through the task of removing the contact lenses?!” Tengenji Kakeru started, his voice taking on a disbelief tone while he speaks. 

And it was at this particular moment in time that they heard the sound of someone knocking on the meeting room’s door, followed by the sound of the door swinging open to reveal the newcomer. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Cliff-hanger of sort ending here… anyway, I hope everyone enjoys reading the chapter. I kind of tweak the last part for a bit :P that means, I have to modify the first portion of the next chapter to fit in the meeting details though ^^; 
> 
> Oh well… inspirations tend to come at odd timing ^^;


	195. Stardust Christmas Concert & The Christmas Gala Event, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, it's time for this week's update XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy the chapter this week. It certainly reveal the answer to last week's cliff-hanger ending XD Also, the chapter comprises of a short scene featuring the members of the B-Project in the middle of the chapter before the focus shifted back to the dorm to focus on the Stardust members. :D 
> 
> See you next week~ Ciao

Silence stung the air, as the members of Stardust froze on reflex when the door to the meeting room swing open while Hoshitani Yuuta was amid the task of removing the color contacts from the eyes. The rest of the occupants in the meeting room, namely the CEO for the company - Daikoku Productions, and other relevant personnel who are in the ‘knows’ about Yuuta double-persona situation inwardly wonders if they need to prepare more gag order agreement form for the occasion. 

"I'm not late, am I?" Yashamaru Sakutaro of the record label company - High Edge Records, asks as he entered the meeting room. Although, the man deemed himself responsible enough to be punctual at all times for various appointments… he did get side-tracked for a while downstairs at the lift-lobby on the basement parking lot floor earlier. So, he can't tell for certain if he's late for the meeting or not. 

"... no, you aren't late. In fact, you're right on time - Yashamaru-kun." Daikoku Atsushi, the CEO of the Daikoku Productions said as he greeted the man calmly. Inwardly thankful that Yashamaru Sakutaro had decided to turn up for the meeting personally, instead of sending his assistant over for the meeting session. At least, now they needn't fret over the need for new drafting of a legal-binding gag order for the representative of High Edge Records to keep Yuuta's secret at bay. 

"Glad to hear that I'm on time." Yashamaru Sakutaro nodded back at Daikoku Atsushi in response, before he proceeds to find an available seat for himself at the meeting table. Once settled down at the available seat at the meeting table, the man shifted his eyes towards the members of Stardust to greet them only to find himself staring at a group of relieved-looking teens. Blinking once, twice - Yashamaru slowly scanned his eyes over the respective members of the group before realizing the cause of the boys' collective sigh of relief. 

"Hmm… I guess I'm now clued into the reason behind that awkward moment of silence upon my entrance into the meeting room. Yuuta-kun, you should really count your lucky stars that I decided to attend the meeting personally instead of sending Ayaka in my stead." Yashamaru Sakutaro commented bemusedly as he quirks his lips slightly at the pair of mismatched eyes that are now focused on his person. 

"Indeed… looks like lady luck does like me quite a lot. Seeing as the few occasions that I was unable to finish switching out my guise between the two personas, it just so happens to be you who is present on-site instead of Ayaka-san." Hoshitani Yuuta laughed sheepishly in response to Yashamaru Sakutaro's comment, as he continues with the task of removing his color contact lenses from his eyes. Once done, Yuuta hurried to set the color contacts in the contact lenses storage case filled up with the contact lenses solution before setting the storage case aside for later use. 

“Okay, I’m done. I think this is the cue to kick-start the meeting officially?” Hoshitani Yuuta said, drawing the attention of the meeting attendants back to the agenda at hand. 

"Indeed, I do, after all, have another appointment scheduled in two-hours time." Yashamaru Sakutaro added, making it known to the meeting attendants that he's on a tight schedule. 

In fact, originally it should be his assistant - Jumonji Ayaka who would be attending the meeting on his behalf at the meeting room of Daikoku Productions since he has a tight schedule for today. However, earlier on in the day, Jumonji Ayaka called up the office informing them that she had to take urgent leave from work as her young daughter is down with flu for the day. As such, Yashamaru has to rearrange his schedule for the day, and after much debate decides to attend the meeting concerning the Xmas concert of Stardust personally as opposed to sending in another representative for the appointment. Thinking back to the moment he entered the meeting room, Yashamaru Sakutaro was quite thankful that he had decided to attend the meeting personally because otherwise, Yuuta's secret would end up being busted and 'out' to whoever he has decided to send in for the meeting on his behalf. 

"Of course." Daikoku Atsushi nodded his agreement to the words of both Hoshitani Yuuta and Yashamaru Sakutaro, and with that, he gestured towards the print-out placed in front of the respective meeting attendants and start off the meeting by highlighting the agenda for the day's discussion. 

The discussion for today's meeting are revolving around the Xmas Concert event for Stardust, and since the proposal was brought up to them via the Ayanagi Academy Marketing Department initially. There is no need to discuss the location of the concert event, seeing as it would be held in the Ayanagi Academy - no doubt. So, what's left to be discussed on the agenda would be the actual venue for the concert - which hall should be utilized for the event. How many capacities or rather the audience sizes they are looking at? What to do with the ticketing arrangement? How many ticket tiers they should set the event up for? How should the hall/stage be configured for the event? Of course, things that revolved around the program flow for the event would also need to be discussed and likewise, whom they should invite as the guests for the concert event is also another point of discussion. 

"So, first things first - the venue for the concert event. Which hall should the concert event be held? Oh, and also how many rounds of the concert event should we have? The Ayanagi Academy offers us the option of utilizing the Grand Hall, the Theater Hall, and the Concert Hall. Mostly because these three venues have the best acoustic sound systems and staging specifications." Daikoku Atsushi started, listing out the options they have available. He also had with him a pamphlet with the venue information from the Ayanagi Academy, likely received through the email channel. After all, it has been years, decades even since his brother and his own graduation from the academy and therefore he was not quite aware of the current performing arts venues available at the school. 

Back when he was still a student with the Ayanagi Academy, the current performing arts center wasn’t even in existence yet. And therefore, just by basing on the facts and information listed on the pamphlet provided by the school - Daikoku Atsushi was unable to make a sound decision about the venue to utilize for the concert event. Thus, he decides to seek out the opinions of the members who would be performing the event instead. After all, they are currently enrolled in the academy and therefore should know best about which of the listed venues are most suitable and adequate for the concert event. 

"Well… the theater hall only has 800 seats, it's good for mid-size internal school concerts. The concert hall is slightly bigger, having a capacity of 1200 seats. But given the choice, I'll go for the Ayanagi Grand Performance Hall. The reason being - it's the biggest size venue, albeit the capacity is only 1500 - relatively small when compared to the venues like the Tokyo Dome. Still, if we were to consider holding the concert on two separate days - it would work out well. Since it is a Xmas concert event, it needs to be held before or during the Xmas week itself. Alternatively, we could also do it as a single day concert event but live-stream the concert on MOTUBE? I guess, ultimately it depends a great deal on the fan-base of Stardust. I'm not quite sure how many fans we have in total as a group, and how many of them would be willing to pay to attend the concert event." Yuuta sweat-dropped as he said, throwing out random suggestions while casting his vote in favor of using the Grand Hall for the concert event, on behalf of his team. 

"About that… sometime ago, our marketing department did a survey on the fan-base of the artists' group under the management of Daikoku Productions and Brave Entertainment. Based on the survey result findings, about 50% of the survey respondents are willing to pay for admission to a Stardust concert event. Granted, the percentage isn't as high as the B-Project… but considering that Stardust is a relatively young and new team in the idol market, a positive response of 50% from the public members isn't that bad. Also, the last concert event held by Stardust that took place in Karuizawa managed to garner an audience crowd of 850 out of the 1080 capacity. Overall, the turnout is definitely on the positive side of things. So, this time - I believe we should be able to garner enough audience crowd to fit the 1500 capacity event hall." The representative from the marketing department of the Daikoku Productions spoke up then, bringing up the facts and information gathered over the last few months - presenting these data to the meeting attendants. 

After some back and forth discussion between the representatives of various departments of the Daikoku Productions, as well as Yashamaru Sakutaro, who is representing High Edge Records. It was finally agreed upon that the Stardust would be holding only one single session of the Xmas Concert Event at the Ayanagi Grand Hall. With the venue and targeted audience capacity confirmed, the next topic that came up for discussion is the date for the concert event. 

“24th December is out for certain.” Hoshitani Yuuta voiced aloud before the rest of his teammates could say anything about their plans for the Christmas week. 

“... Of course.” Daikoku Atsushi nodded after a moment of silence, after all, the 24th of December was the designated birthday date given for Yuuta’s alter persona. And based on past records, the fan-club of Thrive tends to throw a fan-meeting cum birthday bash event for Ashu Yuuta, and since Ashu is Hoshitani’s alter persona… it goes without saying that the teen wouldn’t be available on the 24th of December, period. Albeit, the event usually lasted only for half the day and not the entire day… but knowing Yuuta, the teen likely already has the second half of the day schedule decided by now. 

Then again, even if the teen has yet to cement his plans for the second half of the 24th of December this year, the chances of having the Stardust Xmas concert on that same day are pretty slim. After all, a concert event tends to be an entire day commitment. Because even though the doors don't open until around 7pm in the evening, the performers and stage crew involved would need at least 2-3 days of rehearsals before they could perform for the members of the public. From the stage set-up to the movement on the stage, the way the performers enter and exit the stage, etc - everything needs to rehearse through. And due to Yuuta's hidden clumsiness nature, the teen tends to need more than one round of full dress rehearsal to ensure everything goes smoothly. As such, holding the concert on Xmas eve itself isn't a possible idea. 

“In that case, it’s probably a good thing that the concert would be held in the Ayanagi Performing Arts Center, this time around. Seeing as it’s a school facility, and thus far there has been no external parties that decided to book the facilities during the Xmas week. Therefore, the Ayanagi Grand Hall is available for booking between the 20th of December to the 25th of December. The winter break for the Ayanagi Academy will begin on the 18th of December and lasted till the 31st of December. Although, the school will only resume on the 2nd of January due to the 1st being a public holiday.” Tsukigami Kaito spoke up then, bringing up the information relating to the Ayanagi Grand Hall availability. 

"... Kaicchin, how on earth do you know of the information about the hall's availability?" Hoshitani Yuuta slowly turns his eyes towards his navy-haired teammate, sounding shocked by his friend's words. 

"Need I remind you that it's my turn to intern at the Kao Council this past week?" Tsukigami Kaito only raised his eyebrow briefly at his team leader, as he comments about the internship arrangement the students of class 2-MS has with the members of the present Kao Council. 

“Right… that reminds me, I’m due to report in for duty next Monday and Thursday. Kerukeru will be taking over me on Tuesday and Friday, leaving Shuu-chan to report in on Wednesday and Saturday.” Yuuta then mumbled aloud, hurrying to make a reminder note on his mobile device lest he ended up forgetting all about it again, on the coming Monday. 

Nayuki sweat-dropped at Yuuta’s frantic acts of making reminders on the phone, while he shifted his attention towards Tsukigami Kaito and ask. “Okay, so… from whom did you get the information from? I know for a fact that we - the interns weren’t given the access rights to the facilities booking system…” 

“Fuyusawa-senpai, of course. Being the official secretary to the Kao Council, he’s the one in charge of all the facilities booking from the student body.” Tsukigami Kaito deadpans in response to his fellow teammates. 

“I see…” Nayuki nodded understandingly in response, and although he was curious to know how his navy-haired friend felt about working together with the aquamarine-haired senior… the cream-haired teen wisely decide to hold off his curiosity until the meeting to discuss their impending concert event ended. It wouldn’t do to veer too much off-topic amid an official meeting organized by the company’s CEO. 

While the members of Stardust converse among themselves, Daikoku Atsushi had written down the available dates for the booking of the Ayanagi Grand Hall provided by Tsukigami Kaito earlier. After ruling out the 24th of December, it seems quite apparent which day the concert would need to be held. Taking into consideration the necessity to fit in rehearsals booking, and the time needed for the rehearsals and staging set-up for the event. It would appear that having a concert on the 23rd of December is the best fit for everyone. 

“We would have the concert event on the 23rd of December, hence the booking for the Ayanagi Grand Hall would begin on the 21st of December to the 23rd of December.” Daikoku Atsushi said then, once again, drawing everyone’s attention upon him. 

“Good. I’ll pen in the dates on my side to get the sponsorship arrangements made.” Yashamaru Sakutaro nodded in response, making notes of his own on his IPAD device. 

"Alright, in that case, please fill-up the booking form and sign on the copy of the terms and conditions for venue hire as well. You can scan the signed copy of the hire form and the terms and conditions form into a PDF format and email them to the stated email address listed on the hard-copy of the venue hire form. Once the Kao Council received the completed forms, they would route it to the finance department for a cost estimate of the venue hire. Oh, and you can find the list of equipment available for the venue in the venue kit information booklet the marketing department sent you some time back. Do you need a copy of the equipment request form as well? If so, I could get you a copy later on today. Otherwise, you may request a soft copy of the equipment request form when you email the completed forms to the designated email address. The person-in-charge would then send you a copy of the requested form." Tsukigami Kaito said, promptly reaching into his folder and pull out a stack of documents stamped with the school's letter-head, handing them over to the elder Daikoku sibling for perusal. 

"...You really did come fully prepared, didn't you? Honestly, though, I would have thought the marketing department would have email these forms to Atsushi-san already. But it seems they didn't?" Hoshitani Yuuta blinked, as he commented wryly upon the sight of his navy-haired friend's acts. 

"Well… if you really must know, Shiki-senpai sort of forgot to email the forms to our boss despite having received an official memo from the marketing department with specific instructions to do so, a few days ago. And because I found that memo buried under several stacks of overdue paperwork when I was assisting with the task of documents sorting… Shiki-senpai decided that I could drop off the forms while I'm here to attend the meeting today and hence why I have that particular stack of forms with me." Tsukigami Kaito told Yuuta in a flat tone of voice that's completely devoid of emotions. 

"..." Yuuta sighed inwardly at Shiki's forgetfulness and procrastination in general. Somehow he had a feeling that one of his main jobs while interning with the Kao Council on the coming Monday was to help that pseudo-son of his with the backdating of the paperwork. 

With the date of the event, and the date of the rehearsal decided… all that's left is the ticketing tiers and the ticketing agent to be decided upon. This part is easy, seeing as there are only a few official ticketing agents that are being used by various performances and groups. Thus, this part of the discussion is purely between Daikoku Atsushi and Yashamaru Sakutaro. After all, most of the artistes under Daikoku Productions are contracted under the record labels of Gandara Music and it is common knowledge that the Gandara Music and the High Edge Records are rival companies. As such, they tend to use different ticketing agents for their artistes' events. But with Stardust, the situation is a tad different and special. Therefore, it would be best for them to choose a ticketing agent that both parties would have no issues with. 

Within the 1.5 hour meeting at the meeting room housed in the building that the corporate offices of both Daikoku Productions and Brave Entertainment are located, most of the details concerning the Xmas concert of Stardust are finalized without issues. The only topic left on the agenda undecided is the number of guest performers, and who to invite as the guest performers for the event. Due to Yashamaru Sakutaro's need to leave for his next appointment, it was determined that this last topic left on the meeting agenda of today would be discussed via a video conference later on this evening between Daikoku Atsushi and Yashamaru Sakutaro without the rest of the meeting attendants present. So until then, the meeting is adjourned. 

At the end of the meeting, the members of Stardust are dismissed on-site. While the rest of the members would be leaving the building, the same is not to be said for Hoshitani Yuuta. The chestnut-haired teen has to attend a briefing with his fellow teammates from the B-Project shortly, in the same meeting room about B-Project job commitments during the Xmas/New Year period. 

Knowing that Yuuta has another briefing/meeting to attend shortly, the members of Stardust didn't dally in their departure. Although, Tsukigami Kaito did make it a point to double confirm with his team leader about their internal group discussion schedule for the evening to discuss the Xmas gala event that their team has been invited to perform. Again, this invitation for them to perform for the Xmas gala event held yearly by the school board was brought up to them by the school through the lips of Shiki Toma, the current liaison the Stardust has with the school's marketing department. 

“Yes, of course, the group meeting later this evening is still on. I’ll try to be back at the dorm before dinner time comes around. And yes, I’ll need dinner… so Na-chan, please do cook my share of dinner later when you start prepping up the meal.” Hoshitani Yuuta said directing the first part of his words towards his navy-haired friend before shifting his eyes towards his cream-haired friend with a puppy-eyes look. 

"Of course." Nayuki Toru nodded in response at his friend, the cream-haired teen is pretty much immune to his friend's puppy-eyes look by now. Granted, he still has trouble saying 'no' to Yuuta when the teen starts throwing him such looks but at least, he no longer ends up blushing when being subjected to the puppy-eyes of his friend. 

"Come on, let's go - Na-chan. Oh, by the way - do you need help with the shopping bags?" Tsukigami Kaito then turns towards the cream-haired teen and inquires. 

“Nah… it’s fine, the items I bought earlier aren’t that heavy. I’m sure I could lug them back to the dorm myself.” Nayuki Toru said in response to the navy-haired teen. 

"Right… but weren't you going to swing by the supermarket to pick up some groceries while on the way back to the dorm? How are you going to do that with your hands already full of the shopping bags from the earlier shopping trip to the departmental stores?" Kuga Shuu who has been listening quietly to the ongoing conversation between his roommate - Tsukigami Kaito and Nayuki Toru spoke up then. 

"..." Nayuki Toru fell silent at the reminder from the stoic member of their team, and after a moment of silent contemplation… the cream-haired teen responded. "I guess the grocery shopping trip shall wait. I'll bring these shopping bags back to the dorm first, before heading out to the supermarket for the groceries. Albeit, it's a bit of a hassle but it can't be helped… after all, it's not as though either of you is free to help me with the shopping for the groceries." 

“True… but surely, Kerukeru wouldn’t mind assisting you with the task of dropping off your shopping bags from the departmental stores earlier at the dormitory?” Tsukigami Kaito pointed out then, and upon his words - both Nayuki and Kuga flicked their eyes towards the silent redhead who has been busy typing away on the phone ever since they stepped out from the meeting room earlier. 

The group sans Hoshitani Yuuta are now in the elevator unit making their way down to the ground floor. Tengenji Kakeru was amid the task of messaging his beau on his mobile gadget when he heard the mention of his name, thus resulting in his glancing up reaction on reflex. The moment his eyes landed on his group of friends though, the redhead found himself sweat-dropping in response. 

“Erm… yes?” Tengenji Kakeru started, feeling uneasy from the pressure of being stared at by his fellow friends. 

“Is your family car picking you up from here?” Tsukigami Kaito prompted, breaking the awkward silence. 

"... Yes, I reckon that would be the case seeing as Akira is hanging out with my mother at present." Tengenji Kakeru nodded in response, still not quite catching on to the entire situation at hand. 

The trio shared a look among themselves at the redhead’s response, and shortly after - Kuga Shuu who took pity on the obliviousness on Tengenji’s part decided to play nice and come outright with the request of having the redhead assist with the transport of Nayuki’s shopping bags. Because really, if they were to leave it up to Tsukigami Kaito to state the request - more time would be wasted on-site. 

"Good, Nayuki here needs to pick some groceries up at the supermarket upon his return to Ochanomizu. However, currently, his hands are full with the shopping trip loot from before. Henceforth, would you mind helping him transport these shopping bags to the dormitory? After all, your family vehicle is coming by to pick you up from the entrance of the building - isn't that so? I would help if I could, but the motorbike storage is limited and therefore isn't able to hold these many shopping bags." Kuga Shuu stated then, making the request known to the oblivious redhead. 

"Oh… is that all? Of course, I'll help with the transport of Nayuki's shopping bags." Tengenji Kakeru heaved a sigh of relief at the stoic teen's words and promptly nodded his agreement to the request. 

"Thank you," Nayuki said to Tengenji in gratitude, following the redhead's agreement to help him out with the shopping bags. And with the issue settled, the elevator chimed as its door open up to the sight of the ground floor lift lobby. 

"Alright, here's where we part ways. See you guys back at the dorm." Tsukigami Kaito said as he waved a lazy goodbye to his fellow teammates, and was the first to leave the area. The navy-haired teen decides to head off to a close-by electronic store to see if he could get a new power bank/portable battery to replace his current unit that's malfunctioning. His current power-bank now takes double the time to charge up his mobile gadgets and device. 

Kuga Shuu was the second to leave the building, his motorbike has been parked in the motorbikes specific parking lot situated to the side of the building. Besides, he too has a personal errand to make and thus would need to swing by the Tama area first before heading back to the dormitory. Tengenji Kakeru and Nayuki were the last to leave the building, mostly because Tengenji has to wait for the arrival of his family car to pick him up. 

Nayuki, on the other hand, needs to drop off his shopping bags in the car-boot of the Tengenji family vehicle and expresses his words of gratitude to the redhead's chauffeur before he headed off to the train station to catch a train back to the Ochanomizu neighborhood. Although, Tengenji did suggest the idea of giving the cream-haired teen a ride to the supermarket… Nayuki decides to turn down the offer by citing that he didn't wish to be a 'light-bulb' by imposing his presence on the TenGawa couple.

“Well… if you’re sure that you don’t need a ride… I shan’t insist. See you back at the dorm then.” Tengenji Kakeru nodded to the cream-haired teen one last time before he joined his waiting beau in the back passenger seat of his family car. 

“I’m sure. I thank you for your offer, really… but I wouldn’t want to intrude on your private time with Ugawa-kun.” Nayuki said in a resolute tone of voice, as he turns down his friend’s offer to give him a ride to the supermarket along the way.

"..." Tengenji Kakeru sweat-dropped at Nayuki's words, inwardly wondering just how exactly the cream-haired teen had arrived at that conclusion. After all, with his family chauffeur around - the ride back to the dormitory wouldn't qualify as the private time between him and his beau… isn't it? Nevertheless, he didn't argue further and simply does as Nayuki had said and went on to signal for his family chauffeur to swerve the vehicle back out into the main traffic. 

Meanwhile, back upstairs on level three of the building where the meeting facilities are. Hoshitani Yuuta headed back inside the meeting room after seeing off his friends, he was in no rush to switch out his appearance seeing as the attendants for the briefing session taking place in the meeting room next are all aware of his real looks by now. 

“Yo, Yutan~ How are you doing this afternoon?” Osari Hikaru greeted Yuuta cheerfully upon his arrival, as he dropped himself down on the empty seat next to the chestnut-haired teen. 

"Afternoon, Hikarun I'm good, thanks for asking. How are you?" Yuuta responded, inquiring the green-haired member of MoonS back in return - cheerfully. 

"As good as I could be, all things considered." Osari Hikaru sweat-dropped as he responded to Yuuta's inquiry after his well-being. As much as he wishes to respond that he's feeling good, the thing is he just had a relapse of his medical condition a few days ago. Therefore, as of present, he's still under the close scrutiny of his buddy - Nome Tatsuhiro. 

“Hikaru, have you taken your medication for today?” As though on cue, the hunk of the idol group - MoonS appeared in front of the conversing duo and butted into the conversation with a pointed look directed towards Osari Hikaru. 

"... Right…" The green-haired exuberant member of MoonS sweat-dropped at the pointed look he received from his friend and promptly start digging into his bag for the pillbox where he had kept his daily dosage of the medication for his medical condition. 

While Nome Tatsuhiro was keeping an eye on his exuberant friend to ensure that Hikaru didn't skip any dosage, the rest of the members from B-Project are entering the meeting room one after another. Of course, the members of 'MoonS' are the first to arrive and join Yuuta in the meeting room. And a few minutes after, the members of Killer King start filing into the room as well. That was soon followed by the duo from the KitaKore unit, and the last two members that arrived for the meeting is the remaining duo of the group - Thrive. 

“Gochin, Kenken~ finally! I was wondering if you two are coming, to be honest.” Yuuta heaved a sigh of relief as he commented upon the entrance of his two teammates, who had arrived only seconds away from the official start of the briefing session. 

"Apology, we have a bit of a punctured Tyre situation at the previous cross-junction." Aizome Kento said as he explained the reason behind their delay in arriving for the briefing session. 

“...Wait, the two of you came together?” Yuuta blinked, sounding relatively surprised at the explanation that came from the lips of the blue-haired member of his team. 

“Yes, is there a problem?” Goshi Kaneshiro deadpans at Yuuta in response. 

"Erm… no, not exactly. I'm simply surprised about Kenken's willingness to drive you over… after all, the two of you are always at each other throat whenever I wasn't around. Hence, the fact that he willingly gives you a ride over was quite shocking in my opinion." Yuuta shakes his head at the black-haired member of Thrive, before elaborating on the reasoning behind his earlier comment. 

“Well… technically, he offers your cousin a ride to the office. I simply opted to tag along for the ride.” Goshi Kaneshiro explained, shrugging as he ignored the scoffing response from his blue-haired teammate who is now seated on the other side of Yuuta. 

Since the two seats next to Yuuta on the left, and the right side has been taken up by Aizome Kento of Thrive and Osari Hikaru of the group MoonS respectively… it basically meant that Goshi Kaneshiro has to find elsewhere to sit. Eventually, the black-haired member of Thrive opts to sit next to Nome Tatsuhiro of MoonS. 

"Alright, it seems everyone is finally here. So, if you will - Sumisora-kun, please go on and brief them on what to expect for the Xmas Fest Event that would be held on Christmas day itself." Daikoku Atsushi then speaks up, drawing the attention of every member of B-Project onto the figure of Sumisora Tsubasa. 

With that, the briefing session for the members of B-Project was kick-start into motion. Basically, the B-Project has two special job commitments during the upcoming festive season. The first job is to perform at the Xmas Fest Event hosted at the Yoyogi Park by a local community organizer on Christmas day itself, and the second job was to attend a New Year Countdown Show hosted in Odaiba by a team of Fuji TV variety production team. 

"Wow… I'm surprised that there aren't more commitments during this festive season, I seem to recall we were quite swarmed during the Xmas/New Year festive season two years back." Osari Hikaru couldn't help but mused aloud when the information regarding the two special job commitments was being relayed to them in the form of an official briefing by their manager - Sumisora Tsubasa. 

"Yes well… but this time around we have to take into consideration your medical condition and therefore wouldn't want to put too much stress on you. There's also the situation whereby Yuuta-kun has to juggle his commitments with the Stardust. Since the Stardust would be having a Xmas concert this year, the bulk of his time during this festive season would have to focus on the commitments for Stardust. Therefore, I can't fit in too many extra commitments for the B-Project during this festive season. Anyway, the cutting down of extra commitments during the festive season would not affect the revenue generated during this period at all. After all, aside from MoonS and Thrive, I had taken the liberty to arrange jobs for both the KitaKore unit and the Killer King group. Therefore, the lot of you would still get the exposure coverage during this period." Sumisora Tsubasa said in response, as she starts handing out the details of the new jobs she has managed to secure for the group KitaKore and Killer King - separately. 

The briefing session with Sumisora Tsubasa going through with them the details of their new jobs over the Xmas/New Year period lasted for 1.5 hours in total. Albeit, the second half mostly comprises information that is more relevant to the group KitaKore and Killer King. For the group Thrive and MoonS, the information relevant to them are mostly focused during the first half of the briefing session. Still, it didn't mean that Yuuta could opt to leave early so ultimately the chestnut-haired teen stayed on until the end of the meeting. Added in the traveling time from the office building of Daikoku Productions in the Shinjuku district back to the dormitory building situated in the Ochanomizu neighborhood, by the time Hoshitani Yuuta finally made it back to the school dormitory for dinner - the time is already approaching 6.30pm in the evening. 

And then, there's still the need to add in the time needed for the consumption of the dinner meal as well as the time needed for Nayuki to finish the dish-cleaning task. Throw in the amount of time Yuuta decides to shower in the communal bathroom, by the time the group is ready for their group discussion to discuss the details concerning their performances during the Xmas Gala Event organized by the Ayanagi school board on the boxing day… it's already 8pm in the evening. 

“Evening guys, where’s that boorish leader of ours? The agreed meeting time for our discussion is at 8pm, isn’t it?” Tengenji Kakeru said, as soon as he enters the dorm room that’s being shared between Nayuki Toru and Hoshitani Yuuta - only to find the chestnut-haired teen missing from the room after scanning the surrounding. 

“Evening, Tengenji-kun. Yuuta’s on his way back from the communal bathroom at present.” Nayuki Toru said in response. 

“Huh? But I thought he’s good at taking quick showers?” Tengenji Kakeru blinked in confusion, as he asks Nayuki back in return. 

"... To be exact, he's already done with his shower. In fact, he was already half-way back from the communal bathroom when he realized he had left something behind. So, he drops me a text message explaining the reason for his delay earlier." Nayuki Toru responded, opening up the last text message he had received from his chestnut-haired friend and turns it towards the rest of his teammates' direction for them to get a better read of the message. 

“I see…” Tengenji Kakeru nodded, and then promptly start making himself comfortable while waiting for Yuuta to return from the communal bathroom and start off the meeting to discuss their performance items for the Xmas Gala Event. 

Thankfully, the chestnut-haired teen didn't leave his friends waiting for his return for too long. In fact, Yuuta was back in the dorm room with the bath-towel he had accidentally left behind at the communal bathroom within fifteen minutes. 

“Sorry to keep you guys waiting. But give me another minute, I’ll start off the discussion after I hang the towel out to dry in the balcony.” Hoshitani Yuuta told his waiting friends upon his return to the dorm room. 

"Sure…" Tsukigami Kaito said as he glances up at Yuuta in response, only to end up staring wide-eyed in shock at the bath towel that the chestnut-haired teen was hanging up to dry using a clothes hanger. And apparently, the wide-eye look on Tsukigami's face was enough to draw the attention of the remaining members of Stardust, so much so that they promptly follow the direction where the navy-haired teen was staring at to see just what was causing the wide-eyed look on Tsukigami Kaito. The moment they too noticed the design of Yuuta's bath towel, they felt their jaws dropping on reflex. 

“What the …?!” Tengenji Kakeru spluttered in an unintelligent manner, before commenting in a snarky manner. “Hah! There goes your right to lament about me being a narcissist when you see me using a hand-towel imprinted with my own face.” 

"... Yuuta-kun… I didn't peg you for a narcissist," Nayuki commented after a moment of silence. 

“... Seriously? You are using a bath towel that features the members of Thrive? Isn’t that kind of awkward?” Tsukigami Kaito felt the corner of his eyebrows twitching uncontrollably as he took in the sight in front of him. 

"You didn't buy this yourself, or did you?" Kuga Shuu sweat-dropped as he commented, recalling a certain tale about how Yuuta had resorted to 'pretend' to be a fan of B-Project to keep his alter persona under wraps, and away from the discovery of his middle-school mates. 

"...Why do you think I rush back to retrieve it when I realized I had accidentally left the towel behind in the bathroom?" Hoshitani Yuuta's only response to Tsukigami Kaito's words was to direct a reply in an oddly dry tone of voice. 

Turning towards Kuga Shuu, Hoshitani Yuuta said in response. "No, I may have pretended to be a fan of B-Project to hide the reason why I'm practicing the dance steps and songs that my alter persona is involved in… but I'm not about to spend money on something that I could have gotten for free if I so much desires them in the first place. So, to explain how this towel comes about… all I can say is someone has a very odd sense of humor and decides to gift me this towel for my birthday this year. And no, it's not Itsuki that gifted me this towel…" 

"... Oh, then who is it that gifted you a towel featuring Thrive for your birthday then?" Tsukigami Kaito spend a minute mulling in silence before his curiosity gains the upper hand and thus decides to start fishing around for more information about the towel that Yuuta was using this evening for his shower. 

“It’s from Naka-chin, and since he has no idea of my alter persona… he thought the gift befitting.” Yuuta sweat-dropped as he clues his curious friends in on the culprit behind the gifting of the towel featuring the members of Thrive. 

"Ah… now that makes more sense, although I'm inclined to ask why are you using the towel when using it only makes you feel awkward in general? Surely, you have other towels that are more appealing to your taste…that could be utilized for this occasion." Tengenji Kakeru nodded in understanding then, before digging deeper into the topic of discussion. 

"... Right, Na-chan just did the laundry and I forgot to tell him not to launder my towel until I'd taken my shower earlier today. And then my alternative spare towel was left behind in Itsuki's apartment last weekend when I showered over there at his place… after ransacking through my entire wardrobe in the dorm - it seems, aside from the towel that's in the laundry at present… this towel is the only one available for my usage this evening. Hence, out of no choice, I decided to make do with it… after all, between feeling awkward about using a towel that is obviously from the fan-based merchandise rack… I'm more reluctant to live with the idea of not showering after a long day at work." Hoshitani Yuuta explains then, shrugging as he hung the towel up on a hangar for it to dry. 

Once done with the task of putting the recently used bath-towel up to air-dry in the room, Yuuta headed towards where he had left his backpack earlier on and start digging around in his bag. From the main zipper compartment of the backpack, Hoshitani Yuuta fished out a clear folder that he tends to utilize for the holding of important paperwork. With the folder in hand, the chestnut-haired teen headed towards where his friends were seated and joined them at the kotatsu table of the dorm room. 

“Anyway - we have wasted enough time talking about mundane stuff, now let us get the discussion meeting for the Xmas Gala performance started - shall we?” Yuuta said jovially, as he kicked start the group discussion meeting that was arranged under the request of his navy-haired teammate. 

"Of course, so… what are we going to do for the Xmas Gala Event?" Tengenji Kakeru shrugged, as he decides to be the first person among the team to ask the standard questions whenever their team is invited to perform at events. 

"That's a very good question, from the way I see it… we have two options. The first option is to go according to the standard as per the other events we had attended under the school's instruction and to promote our latest single release as per the unspoken arrangement with High Edge Records. The second option would be that we perform something that will fit the theme of the event…" Hoshitani Yuuta responded, giving his friends free reins to decide on the content of their performance block for the Xmas Gala event that they have agreed to perform under the request of the Ayanagi Academy's marketing department for free. 

“...” The sheer idea of performing something that would suit the theme of the event had Tengenji Kakeru and Kuga Shuu cringing to a certain extent. For the duo found themselves traveling down the memory lane to the Xmas live performance at the Odakyu Departmental Store last Christmas season. During that event, they were performing alongside with another pop idol group under the same record label - High Edge Records, and they have to perform the song ‘Snow Halation’ complete with the cute dance movements. 

"Oh, and while on the subject - Haru-nii has sent in a request via Kaicchin, requesting to perform a duet with Kaicchin on the day of the gala event. So, the question now is… do we have enough time to fit in the duet performance in our allotted block, or is this something that Haru-nii has to fit into his own allotted performance block. If it's going to be the latter, we would have to get Haru-nii to negotiate with the event-committee about arranging for us to have our performance block on back-to-back arrangements to not caused our schedule for the day to go pear-shaped." Yuuta added on, while his teammates were mulling over the options available. 

"Really? But what performance is the duet going to be? Would there be time for rehearsal to take place?" Nayuki Toru's interest is piqued when, as he immediately zeroed his eyes upon the younger Tsukigami sibling and start firing questions away. 

"Well… knowing how annoying that idiot brother of mine is going to be if I chose to deny him the possibility of a duet performance, I only told him I would only do it if my teammates are okay with it. Anyway, to answer your question about the performance we would be doing for the duet if we can arrange the performance block of ours in a back-to-back arrangement… it's likely going to be the song 'Moonlight (s) Episode' since that's like the only song that's arranged in a duet style in his repertoire." Tsukigami Kaito shrugged in response to Nayuki's inquiry. 

“Oh… okay, and what about the rehearsals? Would you have time to rehearse with Haruto-san if the arrangement went through?” Nayuki frowned, voicing his concern across to the navy-haired teen while Kuga and Tengenji are still deciding between the type of performance they should be performing at the gala event.

"I'm sure something could be worked out by then, anyway - Na-chan, coming back to the topic at hand. Which option would you prefer?" Tsukigami Kaito shrugged, as he changed the topic of conversation from his elder sibling's request to the original topic of discussion about their team's performance at the gala event. 

“Huh? Oh… you are talking about the Xmas Gala event performance?” Nayuki blinked, questioning his navy-haired teammate in return. 

"... Of course, what else do you think I'm referring to? It's not as though we need to think about what to perform during the Xmas Concert. Seeing as it's likely to follow the example of our first live concert event that took place back during the June/July period over at Karuizawa. The only difference now would be the number of special guests invited, and the performance that involves the special guest performers… oh, and there may or may not be a game segment involved this time around. Either way, we aren't the one to decide on the program flow - that would depend on the higher-up. So, all we need to do is to attend the official briefing and take part in the rehearsals when the time comes." Tsukigami Kaito rolls his eyes in return, as he responded to Nayuki's previous comment. 

“Right… well, personally I have no preferences on what to do for the gala event. So, I’ll just follow whatever you guys decided.” Nayuki Toru said bashfully in response when being asked for an opinion. 

Hoshitani Yuuta who has yet to share his own opinion about the gala event performance, sweat-dropped upon hearing his cream-haired friend's response. Although, inwardly he supposed Nayuki's response wasn't that far off from his expectations. The cream-haired teen wasn't one to participate actively in the task of sharing ideas, to begin with, the teen was more of a follower that goes along with the rest of them, most of the time. 

“Noted, and what about you - Kaicchin? What’s your thought on the gala event performance? Which option should we go with?” Hoshitani Yuuta then shifted his inquiring gaze upon the navy-haired teen, while leaving the other two members to mull over the available options in peace. 

"... What about your idea then? Aren't you the one always coming up with the ideas, why are you leaving the decision to use - this time around?" Tsukigami Kaito responded to Yuuta's inquiry with a question of his own, and upon his words - the other members of the team also shifted their curious eyes upon the figure of Hoshitani Yuuta. After all, it is rare that Yuuta did not simply just come up to them with a suggestion of the performance they ought to be doing for the event… 

"Yes, what would you like us to do for the performance this time?" Tengenji Kakeru immediately glances towards Yuuta's direction and prompted for a response. Somehow he finds it hard to believe that his team leader doesn't have something in mind for them to do already. 

"Indeed, it's unlike you do not have an idea formed in your mind already. So instead of getting us to crack our mind to decide upon the performance items, why don't you just share your idea with us? We can decide whether we wish to do it or not after we actually hear your idea." Kuga Shuu said then, throwing his support behind the other members' decision to have the chestnut-haired teen share the idea first. 

"..." Hoshitani Yuuta glances about the kotatsu, flicking his eyes between his friends for a minute before sighing aloud and said. "Fine, I just want to give you guys a chance to share your ideas… so it wouldn't seem like I'm calling the shots all the time but since the lot of you wanted me to share my idea first. So, here's it. What I have in mind is to do a combination of our own songs and some covers of the songs by the others." 

"Meaning?" Tsukigami Kaito prompted, as he encourages his team leader to elaborate further on the idea. 

“Right… what I meant is - we could perform a medley of our repertoire, and then we can do a couple of songs that fit the Xmas theme. Of course, we can avoid doing ‘Snow Halation’.” Yuuta added when he noticed the look of grimace on Tengenji’s face upon his mention of doing covers of songs that fits in with the Xmas theme. 

Obviously, the live performance they did over at the departmental store last year was quite a memorable event for the redhead so much so that the mere mention of performing Xmas themed songs was enough to cause a grimace to form on the face of Tengenji. 

“Okay… and what are the Xmas themed songs you are thinking of covering this time?” Kuga Shuu took the opportunity to ask, somehow managing to maintain a calm facade. 

“I was thinking of the song ‘White Love’, and the winter-mix version of the song ‘Lion Heart’.” Yuuta grinned in response. 

"... Is that 'Lion Heart' referring to the same song we had performed in the school cafeteria during our unveiling stage performance?" Tsukigami Kaito blinked, as he brings the mentioned song title up for clarification. 

"Yep, it's that same song… after all, the SNSD recently released a track with the same name could hardly fit in with the winter theme. Therefore, it makes no sense for us to cover that particular 'Lion Heart' song." Yuuta nodded in response then, confirming Tsukigami Kaito's train of thoughts. 

"Right… and since when did the winter-mix version comes about?" Reassured, Tsukigami Kaito decides to bring up the next question in mind - this time, focusing on the term 'winter-mix' the chestnut-haired teen had used to label the version of the song 'Lion Heart' which Yuuta had to intend for them to cover during the Xmas Gala event. 

"Hmm… about 2-3 days ago? Nakachin was playing around with the rearrangement of the song, intending to use it for his music improvisation class project. But then he recalls the fact that the Korean band T-max had already come out with a winter-mix version of the song, and thus decided to work on something else instead. Henceforth, he discards the idea of using the song 'Lion Heart' for the project and opts to work on something else instead." Yuuta responded with a grin as he enlightened his fellow teammates about how the 'winter-mix' for the song comes into fruition. 

“I see… alright, that sounds good to me. As long as we needn’t act cute, I think we can roll with this plan of yours.” Eventually, Kuga Shuu said in response. 

“And you, Kerukeru? Any objections to my idea?” Hoshitani Yuuta sweat-dropped at Kuga’s comment, before shifting his inquiring gaze upon the redhead. 

Tengenji Kakeru shrugged, ultimately choosing to go along with the majority by agreeing to Yuuta's idea. It isn't as though he has a better idea for what to do for the gala event performance, at least neither the medley of their own songs and the two covers Yuuta had suggested for them to perform requires any of them to act cute in the literal sense like the departmental store live performance they had to do last Christmas. 

"Alright, with the two songs we are going to cover during the gala decided… let's discussed the medley arrangement. Which songs are we going to do for the medley?" Yuuta then steers the topic of conversation to the songs they are going to include in their medley performance, this time he isn't going to call the shots by himself and leave it to his teammates to decide the order of the songs to be performed in the medley. 

The discussion about the order of the songs to include in the medley, and how many songs should be incorporated into the medley arrangement lasted for about twenty minutes. Eventually, it was decided that they would leave out the ‘Quintet~Quintet’ song but replaced it with the ‘Ayanagi Showtime’ instead. As for the order of the medley, it would begin with the song ‘Eien Stage’ and end with the song ‘Seishun Countdown’. The other songs they would be performing in the medley arrangement included ‘Gift~Curtain Call’, ‘Ready, Steady, Dream!’, ‘Yume-Iro’, ‘Congratulations!’ as well as the infamous ‘Ayanagi Showtime’. As for the exact order of the songs in the medley, Yuuta left it up to Kuga Shuu to work it into the music arrangement for the medley performance. 

And with that, the discussion meeting for the Xmas Gala event came to an end. At the end of the meeting, the members stood to leave the room without delay. Tsukigami Kaito has every intention to head back to the privacy of the dorm room he was sharing with Kuga Shuu to establish contact with his elder sibling about the man's request for a duet performance with him during the gala event. 

Kuga Shuu, on the other hand, decided to pay a visit to the members of the TKK Boys seeing as they are a tad more experience than him when it comes down to music improvisation work. Of course, he would also meet up with Nakakoji Haruma to get some input from the experienced teen about coming up with a suitable medley arrangement music for the performance at the Xmas gala event. As for Tengenji Kakeru, he’s likely the only one aside from Nayuki who has nothing better to do at the end of the meeting. So, all he did was to head back to the privacy of his own dorm room to spend time with his pink-haired beau and his beloved cat - Tavian. 

Private chat between Tsukigami Kaito and Tsukigami Haruto, 1st December 2018, JPN 9pm, NY: 7am 

Kaito: Nii-san, about your request - as long as you could get the events committee to arrange your performance block back-to-back with the performance block allotted for my team, a duet performance with you should be fine. 

Haruto: Really? Awesome, I will inform send the confirmation of attendance to the event committee right away, along with the duet performance request with you. ^_^ I’m sure they will accommodate the request from me easily enough. 

Kaito: Update me once the arrangement has been confirmed, we can then discussed the rehearsal for that duet performance. Now if there’s nothing else, it’s about time for me to head to the shower. 

Haruto: Of course, ciao~ I’ll keep you posted once I received a favorable response from the events committee. ^_^ 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, an entire chapter dedicated to the plans for the Xmas Concert and the Gala Event. ^_^ I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter XD See you next time ~ Ciao~


	196. Stardust Christmas Concert & The Christmas Gala Event, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it mostly comprises of two parts. The first part touches on the Xmas Gala planning while the second part is more of the mundane events of the following day. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope whoever is reading this still manage to enjoy the chapter. ^_^ That's all for this week.

During the time whereby Tsukigami Kaito was busy updating Tsukigami Haruto on the outcome of the duet performance request following the end of his team’s discussion meeting, Hoshitani Yuuta was double-checking some facts about the Xmas Gala Event with his boyfriend - Ootori Itsuki, and the supposedly middle-man between the school’s marketing department and the group - Stardust. 

Since the subject Yuuta wish to double-check upon was meant for both Shiki Toma and Ootori Itsuki… the chestnut-haired leader of Stardust eventually decided to just ask about the subject in the Pseudo-family group chat that comprises of them both instead of messaging them each, individually. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Pseudo-Family [Yuuta, Itsuki, Ageha-chan, Shiki-chan] - 1st Dec 2018, 9pm

Yuuta: @Itsuki, @Shiki-chan - are the two of you available for a quick chat? 

Shiki-chan: Yes, I’m available… ^_^

Itsuki: @Yuu-chan, of course, I am available. I’m always available to do your bidding, <3333 

Yuuta: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Right, anyway - I just want to check on something with regards to the Xmas Gala Event. 

Itsuki: Oh… okay, what do you want to know about the event exactly? And why are you asking about the Xmas Gala Event hosted by the school board, out of the blue? ( ‘◇’)

Shiki-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji* Oh… about the Xmas Gala, I'm afraid I don't know a lot about it. My knowledge of the event is quite limited… so, I reckon you're better off asking Ootori-senpai about it. ^^;

PS: If you are inquiring about the other performers for the event, I reckon most are alumnus members. I do not have the performers list though, the marketing department is still confirming the RSVP at present - if I remember correctly. I could request the list from the marketing department if you need the information… 

Yuuta: … @Shiki-chan, noted. At present, I have no need for the list of the invited alumnus performers for the gala event. What I wish to know now is whom should I submit the performance items list too? Is there a specific someone I should direct the completed form to, and how should I go about with the submission? 

Shiki-chan: O_O There’s a form to fill up for the gala event? Where did you get the form from? I’m quite sure it didn’t come from me… or anyone else from the Kao Council. *Confused Emoji* Erm…Yuuta-Mama, the form you mentioned earlier wasn’t retrieved from the Kao Council, right? *Uneasy Emoji* 

Yuuta: @Shiki-chan, no worries. I didn’t get the form from the Kao Council, so there’s no need for you to fret. 

Shiki-chan: *Relieved Emoji* Phew~ alright, at least that means I do not have to add short-term memory to my existing lists of flaws. Anyway, if you don't mind asking - just where did you get the form to fill up for the performance items then since it didn't come from the office of the Kao Council? *Curious Emoji*

Yuuta: ^^; I kind of got the form from the school director in person? *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Shiki-chan: O_O From the school director in person? How did you end up meeting the director, to begin with? 

Itsuki: *Thinking Face Emoji* Oh… was that what the two of you were talking about while I was busy in the kitchen the other day? 

Shiki-chan: Huh? ( ・◇・)？Wait… you mean to say that Yuuta-Mama met the school director at your place of residence? 

Itsuki: @Shiki-chan, yep. You understood perfectly. ^_^

Shiki-chan: … But why was the school director at your place though, Ootori-Papa? *Confused Emoji*

Itsuki: Well… he's coming by to pick something up from me because I've got no time to drop it off at his place. Anyway, coming back to the topic at hand… @Yuu-chan does that mean that it's a confirmed deal that the Stardust would be performing at the Xmas Gala Event - this year? 

Yuuta: @Itsuki - Yes, it’s a confirmed deal. So, care to enlighten me on how to go about submitting the performance items list to the person-in-charge? 

Itsuki: Right… based on my knowledge, the Gala event is not under the Kao Council's overseeing. This is not a school event, after all… but as per tradition, the school board has outsourced the events planning to my dad's events management company. So, I reckon you can simply scan the completed form into the PDF format and email it to me. I will then route the form over to my dad for processing. The list of performance is confirmed, right? Cause, it would be going straight into the program booklet… 

PS: Funny that you got the form directly off uncle Tadashi because I'm quite certain that I could have easily got you the required form through the marketing department. Seeing as they tend to attach the form together in their invitation email to the list of alumnus members invited for the event… while it is a first for the existing students of the academy to be invited to perform at the gala event - it's not exactly a secret when it comes down to our relationship with one another. Henceforth, the marketing department could have easily sent me the form and have me passed it over to you for the completion of the performance list. There really isn't a need for uncle Tadashi to take on the role personally… *Frowning Emoji*

Yuuta: (;・・;) Who knows why he decided to swing by your place for a sudden visit while I’m there and then decides to hand me the hard-copy of the form personally? After all, I do not know him on a personal scale and hence has no way of figuring out how his mind tends to work. 

PS: No worries about further amendments made to the form, I'd only filled it up after discussing it thoroughly with the rest of the team. Henceforth, the contents are 99.9% finalized for the event. Right, so… I'd better go in search of a scanner unit to scan the form into the PDF format that you requested. 

Itsuki: (⚈∇⚈ ) Haha…I believed there’s a scanner unit in the office of the dorm caretaker. And I’m sure she wouldn’t deny your request to borrow the scanner. ^_^ 

PS: Oh, and by the way - your mom has contacts for the wigs supplier, right? 

Yuuta: Yes, my mom does have contacts for the suppliers of wigs. Why are you asking about wigs suppliers, anyway? 

Itsuki: Ah… about that, it’s just that…I might need help in the procuring of some wigs for a stage performance slated to take place early next year. I’ll let you know the details once everything is in order. ^^; 

Yuuta: Sure ^_^ Alright, time is ticking - I’d better go and borrow the scanner from the dorm caretaker before curfew struck. See you tomorrow, <3333 Good night, Itsuki, @Shiki-chan and @Ageha-chan ^_^

Shiki-chan: Good night ^_^ 

Itsuki: Goodnight, love <3333 

Ageha-chan: Good night, Mama-Yuuta. 

Yuuta: Oh~ Ageha-chan, I wasn’t aware that you’re here all this while… 

Ageha-chan: Well… I may not have utter a word throughout but I’ve been reading everything that has been discussed in the chat-group. I simply thought that you guys are discussing important things, and thus I shouldn’t butt in and disrupt the ongoing conversation flow. 

Itsuki: Oh~ what a good boy you are, Ageha-chan~ Σd(๑ゝω╹) 

Ageha-chan: *Sweat-drop Emoji*

Yuuta scanned through the conversation in the GC following Ageha's appearance for another few seconds, deciding that nothing important is being discussed at present… the chestnut-haired teen decides to get a move on to approach the dorm caretaker for the borrowing of the scanner unit. And sure enough, the dorm caretaker did not deny Yuuta the right to borrow the scanner unit in her office. 

The scanner in the dorm caretaker's office is not just a plain scanner unit but more of a multipurpose machine that incorporated the scanner, fax, photocopier, and printer functions. Atop of it all, the unit also comes with the WIFI enabled function. Henceforth, it makes Yuuta's job even easier as all he needs to do is to go online on his IPAD and installed the printer app onto his IPAD unit. From there, he could connect his IPAD to the multipurpose ink-jet machine and scanned the document directly into his IPAD device with the use of the WIFI connection instead of having to borrow the desktop of the dorm caretaker for the sending of the email after the document has been scanned and converted to the PDF format

The scanning of the form only took minutes to complete, but added in the time Yuuta has taken to set up the printer app that’s newly installed only his IPAD device… the entire scanning process took him about an hour to complete. By then, he was down to the last 30 minutes before curfew arrived. So, after thanking the dorm caretaker for allowing him the use of the office scanner… Hoshitani Yuuta proceeds to leave the office for the direction of his dorm room. He intends to email the scanned copy of the performance list meant for the Xmas Gala event to his boyfriend before the end of today. 

Yuuta arrived back to the dorm room he was sharing with his cream-haired friend - Nayuki Toru, to find the room empty of life. Shrugging nonchalantly, Hoshitani Yuuta sat down to compose the email to his boyfriend by attaching the scanned document to the email being composed first. After all, there have been several occasions in the past that Yuuta had sent off the email without attaching the attachment. Therefore, these days - Yuuta has made it a point to attach the documents to the email before going about the composing of the text to accompany the email attachment. 

As to the reason why the dorm room was empty of life when there are only 30 minutes left before curfew arrived… Yuuta believed there could only be two reasons behind his roommate's lack of presence in their shared dorm room at present. The first being that Nayuki was off to the communal bathroom for the nightly routines, and the second being that the cream-haired teen was downstairs busy prepping up the ingredients needed for breakfast, the next day. 

With the email sent out to Ootori Itsuki, Yuuta proceed on to change into his pajamas set. Only after he was done changing his attire that Yuuta made a grab for his mobile device to open up the Line App intending to drop a note to his boyfriend about the email being sent. At first, Yuuta was going to send the message via a private chat channel but then he noticed the active state of the pseudo-family group chat created by his boyfriend months ago when he had gotten injured from the S&L performance and decide to simply inform his boyfriend about the sent email via the GC. 

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Pseudo-Family [Yuuta, Itsuki, Shiki-chan, Ageha-chan], 1st December 2018, 9.45pm

Yuuta: Alright, I’m back from the dorm caretaker’s office. So, what did I missed? I can’t help but noticed the active state of the GC… but I’m too lazy to scroll up and read through everything that’s been said while I’m away. Therefore, could anyone of you fill me in on what has been discussed all this time during my absence? 

PS: @Itsuki, I had just email you the performance list that Stardust would be performing during the Xmas gala event. Kindly assist to route the form to the relevant personnel in charge of the program booklet for the event. ^_^ v

Ageha-chan: Welcome back, Yuuta Mama ^_^ 

PS: You didn't really miss out much, we were just discussing where to go for our 'family' brunch session tomorrow. ^_^

Itsuki: Sure, @Yuu-chan <3333 I will route your email with the attached form to uncle Tadashi’s secretary later tonight. 

PS: By the way, do you have any idea about where to go for brunch tomorrow? I know Shiki-chan would favor the idea of patronizing Sarabeth for brunch, but we can't indulge his sweet tooth every single time. So, Yuu-chan~ are there any suggestions from you? 

Yuuta: Well… I was thinking about the breakfast place we pass by the other day in the Daikanyama area… ^^; 

Itsuki: *Thinking face Emoji* Hmm… Oh… you mean the ‘Ivy Place’ in the Shibuya, Daikanyama area? [Attached Ivy Place official website link] - This one, right? 

Yuuta: Yes, you're right. That's the one I'm talking about. ^_^ The pancakes featured in the menu when we came across the cafe the other day, looks quite appetizing and appealing to my eyes. Of course, the fact that the cafe seems like a cozy place to hang out is an extra boon in my opinion. ^^

Itsuki: Ah… so you're in a mood for pancakes. Okay, we shall give the Ivy Place a try for tomorrow's brunch session then. I trust there are no issues from the two of you, right? @Shiki-chan, @Ageha-chan ^_^ 

Shiki-chan: Well… as you'd said, it wouldn't do to indulge my sweet tooth every single week… so I guess I could compromise this time around. Like dear Mama Yuuta had said earlier, the pancakes images featured in the cafe's menu does look nice… I wonder if it actually tastes as good as it looks. 

Ageha-chan: I’m fine with the brunch venue, seeing as I don’t exactly have a preferred venue in mind for brunch. ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

Itsuki: That's settled then, we will be taking our brunch tomorrow at Ivy Place. ^_^ 

Yuuta: See you guys tomorrow, goodnight. ^_^ 

Itsuki: Goodnight, Yuu-chan <3333 Love you ~ 

Shiki-chan: Night~ 

Ageha-chan: Goodnight ~ 

Setting aside the mobile gadget after deciding on the brunch venue for the next day, Hoshitani Yuuta proceeds to start getting ready to retire for the night. Curfew is in another fifteen minutes, there should be enough time for him to head to the communal bathroom for a quick brush of teeth and come back in before the lights went out. Just when Yuuta was getting ready to leave for the communal bathroom for his own nightly routines, the door to the dorm room opens up to admit the entrance of his cream-haired roommate. 

“Na-chan, I’m off for my nightly routine. Would you like to join me for the trip to the communal bathroom?” Yuuta inquires his friend, cheerfully. 

"Ah… no, I've already gone through the nightly routines earlier." Nayuki smiled at Yuuta in response, politely turning down his friend's invitation for him to join in the trip to the communal bathroom. 

"Oh… okay then, do keep the lights in the room until I'm back from the trip to the communal bathroom. You know how clumsy I could be while moving around in the dark." Yuuta commented then, sounding a tad sheepish when he makes mention of his clumsiness from time to time. 

"Sure, I'll make sure to leave the lights on until you're back. Besides, I have no intention of going to bed right away." Nayuki responded with a nod, while he does have a strict sleeping schedule to keep to… he isn't the type that would fall asleep the moment his head hits the pillow either way. Besides, he needs some time to figure out the menu for tomorrow's breakfast. 

Breakfast for tomorrow need not be too sumptuous because not everyone would be taking the meal together with him. First of all, his roommate - Hoshitani Yuuta had the regular Sunday brunch session schedule at 10am with Ootori Itsuki, and the two 'pseudo-adopted' kids - Shiki Toma and Ageha Riku. Therefore, his roommate most definitely would not be requiring a breakfast meal from him tomorrow morning. 

Secondly, Tengenji Kakeru who has always made it a point to request a traditional style breakfast from him whenever possible… has no need to take breakfast in the dorm tomorrow morning too. The reason being that the redhead had a Kabuki training session with his father to attend, and of course, Ugawa Akira who is dating Tengenji would be tagging along for the workshop session as well. Henceforth, it's very likely that the two of them would seize the opportunity for a breakfast date for the next day before heading off for the Kabuki workshop. 

And then there's Kuga Shuu - the stoic member of Stardust. The stoic teen had a breakfast date scheduled with his sister - Nayuki Yuki, the following morning. Of course, they might have other things planned after the breakfast date. Whatever plans they might have, Nayuki didn't pry too much into them, knowing for a fact that it would only serve to irk his younger sister if he did try to fish around for more information. Either way, Kuga is trustworthy enough that Nayuki didn't have any issues about Yuki being out on a date with the stoic young man. 

Nevertheless, despite not having a need to wake up too early to prep up breakfast the next day- it seems a tad hard for Nayuki to indulge in a bit of a lie-in. Because as soon as the time 5.30am approached, the cream-haired teen found himself sitting up in bed as per his daily norm routine. 

"..." Nayuki Toru had no words to describe his feelings upon his awakening at 5.30am on the dot on a Sunday that he wasn't required to wake early for once. As the hour is still early, it only makes sense for the room to be shrouded in darkness still seeing as the sun has yet to fully rise for the day. Lying awake on his bed, Nayuki wonders if he should try to go back to sleep. 

But after lying in bed with the occasional toss and turn for about fifteen minutes and still not finding the urge to sleep - Nayuki Toru eventually gave up on the idea of having a lie-in. Deciding to get a head-start for the day by going through his morning routine before considering what to do for the next hour at hand. The cream-haired teen didn't waste any more time and instead roll himself out from the warm cocoon of his blanket. Once out of bed, Nayuki spends a minute of his time stretching out his limbs by attempting some light stretching exercise before proceeding to retrieve his toiletries set from his side of the shared dresser unit stationed in between the two wardrobe units placed in the room. 

As the dresser was to be shared between the two occupants of the room, Nayuki has taken to store his personal grooming items and toiletries on the left side of the dresser unit leaving the right side for his roommate’s usage. After the retrieval of his toiletries bag, Nayuki shifted his eyes momentarily to the still sleeping figure of his roommate on the upper bunk of the bed in the dorm room and wondered if he should come back in after his morning routine to wake his friend up. 

Eventually, the cream-haired teen decided against the idea… after all, it's a Sunday. Considering the busy schedule of his roommate the previous day, perhaps it would be best for him to leave his roommate undisturbed this morning. Either way, his roommate is bound to wake at some point in the morning… seeing as the currently sleeping roommate of his already has a brunch appointment scheduled in the latter part of this particular morning. Hence, in the end, all Nayuki did was to shrug and leave the dorm room with his set of toiletries bag in hand. 

On the way over to the communal bathroom of the second floor where a majority of his year-mates resided, Nayuki was hardly surprised to see that the hallway are practically empty and deserted. After all, the hour is still early. Most of the residents in the dormitory are likely still deeply asleep in their respective rooms, the few signs of life that indicated of its' residents activity was the sound of light shuffling behind the closed doors of certain rooms. 

The communal bathroom is shrouded in silence, which isn't surprising considering the lack of people using the facility. Nayuki entered the facility calmly, not at all surprised to find that the lights of the communal bathroom have been flicked on some time ago. After all, he has been waking up at 5.30am in the morning daily for a very long time now… and hence he knows that the dorm caretaker has made arrangements for the toilet cleaners to come by in the early hours of the morning for the cleaning of the communal facilities. This is to ensure that the proper hygiene procedures have been maintained, at all times for the comfort of the residents residing within these walls. 

Since there is no need to prepare the ingredients needed for a traditional style breakfast meal this morning, there is no need for Nayuki to rush through his morning routines either. Henceforth, the cream-haired teen decides to take his own sweet time when he went through his morning routine. As Nayuki went through the standard procedure of brushing teeth, washing his face, and then the steps for the application of the skin-care products his roommate has gotten him for birthday earlier on in the year… he had also spent the time mapping out a list of things to do while killing time until the need to start preparing breakfast for the day.

[...Hmm… I guess I could go for a morning jog around the neighborhood, seeing as it has been some time since I had last gone on a morning jog. And then I'll swing by the convenience store to get some condiments that are running low in the kitchen… that reminds me, I'd better go check in the kitchen's pantry and make a shopping list for the trip to the convenience store.] - Nayuki Toru thought to himself as he padded dry his face following the end of his facial wash routine. 

With the idea of a morning jog in mind, Nayuki headed back to the dorm room he shared with Yuuta for a change of attire. After all, he was still dressed in his pajamas set which is hardly considered presentable and acceptable for a morning jog activity. Of course, in order not to wake his slumbering roommate - the cream-haired teen has taken special care to keep his volume down upon his return to the dorm room. 

During the morning jog around the neighborhood, Nayuki took the opportunity to enjoy the tranquil peace and quiet of the neighborhood before the traffic starts to get busy. Upon passing by the park where his navy-haired friend tends to visit for individual practice, Nayuki took a moment to survey the surrounding environment. Eventually, he had to agree that the park does serve as an excellent venue for solo training purposes. It has sufficient space for one to move around in turns consecutively, and the ground is also even and flat - making it all the more suitable for dance practices. No wonder Tsukigami Kaito likes to come over for individual training whenever the teen has got spare time on hand. 

The sound of his preset alarm ringing out from the pocket of his track pants successfully draws the attention of Nayuki back to the plane of reality. Blinking twice as he comes back to his senses, Nayuki Toru hurried to retrieve his mobile gadget from the pocket of his track pants and silence it. The alarm was set as a precaution before he left the dormitory, and to serve as a reminder for him to swing by the convenience store to pick up the list of items needed to be restocked in the kitchen of the dormitory. 

The trip to the convenience store didn't last too long, mostly because Nayuki already had his shopping list ready. Albeit, his shopping list was actually meant for his routine daily grocery shopping trip to the supermarket but some of those things listed on the shopping list could be found easily in the convenience store as well. Henceforth, Nayuki decides to buy what he could find in the convenience store first and leave the rest of the items for his afternoon trip to the local supermarket. 

The reason why Nayuki opts to do daily grocery shopping instead of doing it every week like his mother tends to do for their own family is actually kind of simple. No, it isn't that Nayuki does grocery shopping daily as a means to kill time because when it comes down to time, it isn't as though he has a lot of free time on hand every single day. He mostly does it on a practicality mindset, mostly because the amount of space available to store fresh food ingredients in the refrigerator unit placed in the open kitchen of the dormitory's dining hall is limited. After all, like the kitchen - the refrigerator is also a shared communal storage space for the residents residing in the dormitory. Therefore, Nayuki is unable to keep the fridge fully stocked up with all the ingredients he would need for his culinary hobby. 

Anyway, after getting some of the listed items on his shopping list from the convenience store situated near the Ochanomizu train station - Nayuki proceeds to make his way back to the dormitory building. He does, after all, still have to prep up the breakfast meal for a few individuals including himself. Of course, since Tengenji isn't taking breakfast this morning - the menu needn't be the usual traditional breakfast menu that would take a longer time to prepare. 

Upon his return to the dormitory, Nayuki finds himself crossing paths with the trio of Team Yuzuriha, that were part of the same cohort with his roommate - Hoshitani Yuuta, in the Bambi Training School for the idols. Of course, all of them from that cohort has graduated from the Bambi Training School by now… only for some reasons, Keihi Rei, Arisaka Kazuomi, and Koumoto Tetsuya of the Team Yuzuriha had opted not to debut alongside with the rest of their cohort mates from Bambi who have more or less went on to debut in the various branches of the entertainment and media industry by this point in time. 

Instead, the trio had opted to take on a traineeship contract with the artists' management company - Daikoku Productions following their graduation from the Bambi Idol Training School. And under this traineeship contract, the trio has been grouped together to form the trainee unit - TKK Boys. Either way, the trio was just leaving the dormitory building with 2/3 of the trio looking only half-awake when Nayuki Toru came across them with the carrier bag from the convenience store in hand. 

"Good morning, Tetsuya-kun, Keihi-kun, and Arisaka-kun." Nayuki greeted the trio coming out from the dormitory building politely as they cross paths with one another. 

“Good morning, Nayuki-kun. You’re up this early on a Sunday as well?” Koumoto Tetsuya greeted the cream-haired teen from Stardust with a smile, when he glances up from the screen of his mobile gadget just in time to notice the approaching presence of Nayuki Toru and to hear the words of morning greeting from the cream-haired teen. 

During the time whereby Koumoto Tetsuya was greeting Nayuki Toru in response, the other two members of the TKK Boys have yet to notice the presence of the cream-haired teen on-site. They were, after all, still battling with their desire to continue sleeping. This could be easily determined from the way how Keihi Rei has been repeatedly stifling the urge to yawn while Arisaka Kazuomi kept rubbing away at his eyes to keep the sleep at bay. 

"Oh… yeah, well… it wasn't intentional but it seems the routine has been deeply etched into my body system so much so that even without the assistance of an alarm - my body and mind just wake by itself at 5.30am this morning." Nayuki laughed sheepishly for a second before he explained the reasoning behind his early awakening this particular morning to the brown-haired leader of the TKK Boys before he inquires about the reason why the trio wasn't sleeping in this morning as per their usual routine on a Sunday. 

"Enough about me… I'm an early-riser through and through. What's the reason for your team's early rising this morning though? I'm fairly certain that you guys enjoy sleeping in on Sundays if my memory serves me right…" Nayuki said then, steering the subject of conversation away from his reason for being up and about this early on a Sunday morning to the trio's reason for waking up early instead. 

“...” For a while, there was silence and then Tetsuya and his two sleepy friends shared a look among themselves before sighing dramatically altogether. 

Nayuki blinked, quite bewildered by the collective dramatic sigh that originated from the TKK Boys. “Erm… guys? What’s with the dramatic sigh?” 

"Long story short, we have been called in for a filming assignment this morning." Koumoto Tetsuya responded after it became apparent that neither of his lethargic friends is going to answer the question. And so, he decided to respond to the cream-haired teen's query personally. 

“Huh? Filming? What kind of filming assignment?” Nayuki asks - sounding absolutely confused by the response given that addressed the reason behind the trio’s early awakening this morning. 

It couldn't have been a filming job for a film or a mini-drama series, seeing as the TKK Boys has yet to debut officially. Therefore, neither of them could be sent out to various production teams for auditions to land any acting role as of yet. Of course, cameo appearances in a crowded scene doesn't count… but as far as Nayuki is aware, the TKK Boys are mostly assigned outdoor gigs as their default form of assignments. And henceforth, Nayuki was all the more bewildered when he heard of the TKK Boys being sent out for a filming assignment this particular day. 

"It's an MV filming assignment for a senior artist under the management of the company - Brave Entertainment." It was Keihi Rei that addresses Nayuki's doubt this time around. 

"Oh… I see. Interesting, but it's not very common for you guys to be called in for assistance of an MV filming - right?" Nayuki Toru's voice took on a bemused edge as he commented in response to Keihi Rei's explanation. 

“Ah…Rei-Rei, good to see that you’re finally awake.” Koumoto Tetsuya grinned as he shifted his eyes towards his friend who had just spoken with the cheeky grin playing on his lips. Turning towards Nayuki Toru, the brown-haired leader of the TKK Boys said. 

"Yep, although it is not that rare for members under the trainee-ship contract to appear in the MV of existing artists groups under the same management agency… you're right to say that this wasn't quite the case for our team. But then again, as trainees - we can't exactly turn down such requests that come our way and hence why we are deprived of the privilege of sleeping in this morning." 

Meanwhile, Keihi Rei could only roll his eyes out of exasperation upon hearing the comment coming from his friend and team leader. "...Tetsu, can you drop that ridiculous moniker which your elder brother deems it necessary to bestow upon me?" 

"Aww… why?!" Tetsuya pouted in response to his friend's request. 

“...Because I hated how girlish the moniker had sound.” Keihi Rei deadpans in response, not even bothering to bring up the fact that the moniker always reminded him of the anime - Macross Delta and of the character ‘Reina’ from the Walkure unit in that show. 

“Right… so what time does that filming assignment begins for you guys? While on the subject, how are you guys getting to the filming site?” Nayuki then asks, primarily out of curiosity. 

"I'm not sure what time the filming will begin, as for how we would be getting over to the filming site - I believe the company would be sending a vehicle over to pick us up from the dormitory parking lot." Koumoto Tetsuya responded then, checking his mobile gadget again - this time to look for information relevant to their 'ride'. 

“I see… and have you guys taken your breakfast yet?”Nayuki inquires, after a minute of contemplation. Inwardly, he’s leaning towards the negative seeing as out of the three members - only Tetsuya was wide awake since the beginning. Keihi Rei has just only fully woken up, while Arisaka Kazuomi is still a tad out of it. From the way it looks now, it certainly appears to Nayuki that at least 2/3 of the trio has yet to take breakfast. 

"Erm…no, not yet. In fact, now that you'd mentioned it… I doubt we would have time to grab breakfast before our ride arrives." Koumoto Tetsuya sweat-dropped as he was suddenly hit by the realization that his decision to engage Nayuki in a conversation had literally cost him and his friends the time to grab breakfast from the convenience store nearby. 

"Oops, I apologize then. As a show of my utmost apologies, you guys could have these instead." Nayuki said as he reached into the carrier bag imprinted with the convenience store logo that he had in hand, retrieved a box of chocolate croissants from within, and then handing it over to the TKK Boys. 

"Thanks, Nayuki, you're a lifesaver." Tetsuya accepted the offered box of croissants without hesitation, knowing for a fact that he wouldn't have time to pick up breakfast for him and his friends. And considering that breakfast is the most important meal out of the three meals per day, the offer from Nayuki came at the right time. 

“You’re welcome, besides it is kind of my fault that you guys ended up with no time to grab breakfast of your own. I would offer you guys the beverages to go along with the croissants if I could as well, but unfortunately, I didn’t get any canned beverages from my earlier trip to the convenience store.” Nayuki smile in response at the words of gratitude coming from Koumoto Tetsuya - the childhood friend of his own team-leader. 

“Nah… it’s good enough for you to offer us the croissants, and since the box of croissants came in the form of 6 in the pack. We could easily share them between us… and as for the beverages, we could get them from the vending machines that could be easily found literally everywhere.” Tetsuya waved off Nayuki’s apologetic remarks about being unable to offer them the drinks to go along with the croissants from the convenience store with ease. 

“Yes, Nayuki. I thanked you for the croissants as well.” Keihi Rei first said to the cream-haired teen before turning his attention upon his friend and reminded. “Tetsu, as much as I hate to cut the ongoing conversation short… I believe that our ride is here.” Keihi Rei deadpans as he directed a pointed look towards the direction of the dormitory gate where a black MPV was seen entering the gate and heading for the direction of the parking lot for the dormitory building. 

"Yikes! You're right, we'd better go now… see you later, Nayuki-kun~ and Rei-chan, do grab Kazu along, will you?" The brown-haired teen first shifted his eyes towards the MPV indicated by his friend before yelping aloud, and call out a hasty farewell to the cream-haired teen from Stardust while he hugs the box of croissants to his chest as he started heading for the direction of the parking lot. Of course, he didn't forget to get Keihi Rei to drag along the still not quite awake Arisaka Kazuomi towards the parking lot to catch their company ride. 

Nayuki Toru was quite amused as he stared after the departing trio, he only stopped staring in the direction where the trio departed following the chime of another reminder alarm preset on his mobile device. Upon the realization that the alarm to remind him about getting breakfast started was blaring aloud, Nayuki snapped his attention back to reality and promptly went on to silence his mobile gadget. Once the alarm on his mobile device has been rendered silent, Nayuki immediately stepped into the dormitory building and made a beeline for the direction where the dining hall is situated. The open concept kitchen which he had taken to monopolize at most, if not all the time, is situated within the dining hall. 

As the kitchen is shared between the residents, at times, there will be scenarios whereby more than one person is using the kitchen facility. But luckily for Nayuki, since he’s an early riser - he tends to get the entire kitchen area for his use. It was the same for this morning, even though he’s a tad behind his planned schedule in getting breakfast ready. But seeing as it’s a Sunday, and most residents are enjoying a bit of a lie-in… it goes without saying that nobody would be fighting over the use of the kitchen with Nayuki this morning. 

Since Tengenji isn't going to be taking breakfast this morning at the dormitory, Nayuki decides to prep up a western-style breakfast menu for Tsukigami and his own consumption. After some debate, Nayuki opts to make pancakes using the instant pancake mix he had gotten from the convenience store earlier. His original plan was to fry some sunny-side eggs, alongside with bacon and ham to go with the chocolate croissant he had gotten from the convenience store for breakfast… but since he had offered the box of croissants to the TKK Boys earlier as a mean to apologize for delaying them amid the task of heading out for breakfast - Nayuki simply had to improvise at this point in time. 

“Oh well… I’ll just swap the breakfast menu for today and tomorrow then. Pancakes it is for now.” Nayuki muttered under his breath in a low tone of voice that’s inaudible to anyone but himself, as he went about the task of making the pancakes batter using the instant pancake mix purchased together with some cold water in the mixing bowl using a spatula from the drawer of the kitchen counter. 

Of course, aside from getting the pancake mix ready… Nayuki also went on to make a fresh batch of English Breakfast Tea in a teapot as well as brewing some coffee in the coffee pot that's available in the kitchen. Unlike the pancakes, the beverages that Nayuki had taken the effort to prep up wasn't only meant for his own friends' consumption. After all, aside from Kuga Shuu - nobody else from his team requires a morning dosage of coffee to kick-start the brain enough to function like a normal human being. And therefore, anyone who wanders into the dining hall looking sleep-deprived or simply is addicted to either of these beverages are very much welcome to help themselves to this ready-made coffee and tea from the respective pots left out in the open on the bar counter of the open concept kitchen. 

Originally, Nayuki was only planning to make enough pancakes to feed two mouths. Namely, for his navy-haired teammate and his own consumption… but in the end, he decides to play safe and make some extras. Turns out it was the correct decision, for somehow he ended up having to feed the entire team of Killer King at a later timing. 

Anyway, while Nayuki Toru starts prepping up the breakfast meal downstairs in the open-concept kitchen facility of the dining hall…upstairs on the second floor where the rest of his friends resides - the members of Stardust sans Nayuki are just rousing from their deep sleep. 

Aside from Tengenji Kakeru who woke from the pawing of his beloved pet cat Tavian, the rest of the members were roused from their sleep by the sound of their respective alarms. Although, in the case of Hoshitani Yuuta, the chestnut-haired teen literally had to set three different alarms with only five minutes difference in time on his mobile device to ensure that he can wake up on time. 

For the attainment of the best result, Hoshitani Yuuta actually customized his third and final alarm set on his mobile gadget. His three alarms basically range from the standard, the normal to the extreme choice in terms of the alarm tones he had selected for the preset alarms function on his mobile gadget. The standard refers to a tone that was picked out from the mobile gadget’s default ringtone list, while the normal refers to a customized ringtone Yuuta has taken to use as an alarm tone. As for the extreme, it’s also a customized alarm tone but it’s custom-made in the sense that Yuuta actually enlisted his roommate’s help to create an audio clip to be used as an alarm tone on his mobile device. 

Initially, when Yuuta first approached Nayuki to assist with the recording of the clip - the cream-haired teen was rather embarrassed. However, after some persuasion from Yuuta’s part - Nayuki finally relented and agree to help out with the customized alarm tone. So, just what exactly is this particular customized alarm tone that is so special that requires Nayuki’s assistance in the creation of it? Well… the answer to this mysterious alarm tone lies with the way Nayuki tends to wake Yuuta up every morning. And how exactly does Nayuki wakes Yuuta up every morning then? The answer - by creating a ruckus of banging pots and pans beside the ears of Yuuta while the teen is sleeping. 

To say Nayuki was feeling embarrassed was an understatement, it is one thing to do such a thing out of exasperation while trying to wake Yuuta up without the result of them arriving in school late but it is completely another thing to do the same under a staged scenario. The former, Nayuki does it behind a closed door and next to the bunk bed placed in the dorm room. Nobody aside from Yuuta could see what Nayuki was doing, they could only hear the sounds of it happening. The latter is different, not only is Nayuki going to reproduce the scene of banging pots and pans in front of an awake and alert Yuuta but also to reproduce the scene with the knowledge of the fact that whatever he does would be recorded on the recorder function of Yuuta's mobile device. Moreover, there is also the fact that there might be an audience group present when the recording is going on. Hence, it really isn't so surprising that Nayuki's first reaction to Yuuta's request for assistance was to feel embarrassed. 

Thankfully though, it seems Yuuta had caught on to the reason behind Nayuki’s hesitance in agreeing to his request of assistance in the recording of the customized alarm tone. Therefore, instead of recording the audio clip of Nayuki banging pots and pans together in the dormitory where the soundproofing is practically non-existent… the recording was done in the privacy of the apartment unit within the Diamond Suites Mansion building allotted for the Stardust usage. 

The group of four - Tengenji Kakeru, Tsukigami Kaito, Kuga Shuu, and Hoshitani Yuuta ended up meeting one another in the communal bathroom of the second floor. When Tengenji Kakeru and Hoshitani Yuuta entered the communal bathroom, they were greeted by the sight of Tsukigami Kaito and Kuga Shuu going through their respective morning routine at the sink. The purple-haired teen was already rinsing out the toothpaste from his mouth at the sink, while the navy-haired teen has only just started brushing the teeth. 

Not quite in the mood to speak yet, Tengenji Kakeru and Hoshitani Yuuta both headed towards an available sink counter and set their respective toiletries down on the vanity counter after nodding towards his three friends in acknowledgment. Both Kuga and Tsukigami nodded back at the duo in greeting, as neither of them is convenient to speak at the moment. 

The group of four parted ways as they departed from the communal bathroom, unlike Kuga Shuu and Tsukigami Kaito who are already dressed for the day. Hoshitani Yuuta needed to head back to the dorm room for a change of his attire first, there is no way that he would entertain the idea of wandering downstairs to the dining hall while dressed only in his pajamas set. Tengenji Kakeru, on the other hand, while already dressed up for the day intends to head back to his room to play with his beloved pet cat Tavian for a while so to free his pink-haired beau from the task of cat-sitting. 

“Good morning, Na-chan, Kaicchin. Did Shuu-chan leave already?” Yuuta greeted as he took a seat next to his cream-haired friend at the table where his team always sat for meals, with a cup of English Breakfast Tea he had retrieved from the kitchen counter’s teapot. 

“Good morning, Yuuta. Yes, Kuga just left - didn’t you cross paths with him when you’re coming in?” Tsukigami Kaito said as he greeted his team leader in response. 

"Good morning, Yuuta-kun." Nayuki greeted the chestnut-haired teen-only after he had swallowed his own mouthful of pancakes. And then, he took one look at the teacup his friend is using and commented. "And I see that you'd helped yourself to the English Breakfast Tea…"

"Well… you did mention anyone who wishes to could help themselves to the beverages left on the kitchen countertop before. And since there's still a bit of time until the designated meet-up time with Ageha-chan and Shiki-chan, I thought the least I could do is to join you guys for breakfast even if I'm only nursing a cup of tea while the two of you eat a full meal of breakfast." Yuuta shrugged as he took a sip of the warm liquid from the teacup, before commenting to his friend in a wry tone of voice. 

"Honestly though, I was quite surprised to see you up before 9am today. After all, you did have a long day at work yesterday… I figured you would prefer to sleep in. So, why aren't you still in bed?" Tsukigami Kaito butted in then, bringing up the subject of Yuuta's wakefulness as a topic of conversation. 

“Ah… you’ve caught me, Kaicchin. The thing is while I would very much prefer to sleep in until 9am, I can’t exactly do that as I wasn’t able to finish up the homework assignment due tomorrow, last night. As such, I had to wake up early to finish off the last part of the homework assignment.” Hoshitani Yuuta sighed dramatically as he cited the reason behind his decision to wake up early this morning. 

"I see… I supposed you had your alarms on last night then." Tsukigami Kaito mused aloud then, he had thought that he had heard the sound of pots and pans banging together but he wasn't certain. After all, while it is true that the soundproofing between walls in the dorm is pretty much non-existent… there's still quite a distance between his dorm room and the room shared between Nayuki and Yuuta. Therefore, he couldn't really hear the blaring tone of Yuuta's alarm unless he was directly outside the door of room 201 or that he just happens to be in the room next door. 

"Yeah… and before you ask, I did ended up sleeping through the first two alarms and only woke up when the third alarm started to blare alive," Yuuta admitted a tad sheepishly when he mentioned about having slept through the first and second alarm. 

The first alarm preset on Yuuta’s mobile device was the standard alarm tone that comes with the default phone settings, whereas the second alarm tone is actually the short version of the song ‘Glory Upper’ performed by MoonS. Of course, the third alarm tone was the recording of the audio clip with Nayuki banging pots and pans together. 

Personally, Nayuki Toru has no idea why his roommate and friend had to opt to use the song 'Glory Upper' of the group - 'MoonS' as an alarm tone out of the other possible choices. Nevertheless, Nayuki isn't going to complain. Because to him, the sound of his friend's alarm tone - in particular, the second alarm is simply music to his ears. Seeing as Nayuki is sort of a closet fan of the group - 'MoonS'… his current favorite song from the group is 'Panorama.' 

"...The third alarm, it wouldn't happen to be that audio clip file of banging pots and pans that you'd somehow talked Na-chan into assisting you with the recording, would it?" Tsukigami Kaito asks almost immediately, following the end of Yuuta's sheepish reaction. 

“Actually, that’s exactly what I had preset for the third alarm on my mobile gadget.” Hoshitani Yuuta eventually admitted to his navy-haired friend with a nod. 

"... I see." Tsukigami Kaito first nodded in acknowledgment to Yuuta's admission of the fact that he had made the correct conjecture, before proceeding to throw Nayuki Toru a sympathetic look. He could already foresee his cream-haired friend facing an onslaught of questions from the residents residing behind the door of room 202 to 204 about why the teen was heard banging pots and pans on the morning of a Sunday to wake Yuuta up when school isn't even in session. 

Nayuki, meanwhile, could only sigh in resignation. He is most definitely not looking forward to explaining the reason to his neighbors, who had heard or had the misfortune of being woken up by his friend's unique alarm this morning. With the idea of changing the topic of conversation in mind, Nayuki Toru turns towards his chestnut-haired friend and inquires. 

“So, Yuuta-kun…what was the agreed time for you to meet-up with Ageha-kun and Shiki-senpai? You guys are meeting up here before heading over to meet up with Ootori-senpai - right?” 

"Yes, as per the routine - I would meet up with Ageha-chan and Shiki-chan before leaving the dorm to meet up with Itsuki. The meetup time is 9am at the lobby of the Sunny Lodge estate where Itsuki resides, so I would be meeting up with Ageha-chan and Shiki-chan at 8.45am in the dormitory's lobby area." Yuuta shrugged, going along with Nayuki's change of conversation topic with ease. 

"I see… well, it's only 7.30am now. So, you still have a bit of time left to complete the homework assignment if you have yet to get around to finishing it." Nayuki commented with a shrug, before refocusing his attention back to his half-eaten breakfast plate of pancakes served with whipped butter and maple syrup. 

"Yeah… I'll go around to finishing up the homework once I'm done with the morning tea." Yuuta nodded in agreement to his friend's suggestion, he did mean to finish up the last part of that incomplete homework assignment leftover from last night's attempt. That was the main reason behind his decision to wake up earlier today, after all. 

Meanwhile, Ageha Riku was just rousing from his own sleep in the privacy of the dorm room he was sharing with his German-born friend and roommate - Hachiya Sou. Seeing as he was sleeping on the upper bunk, Ageha Riku was in no hurry to remove himself from the bed yet. After all, he didn't want to accidentally lose his footing and injure himself in the process of getting out of bed. Hence, the black-haired teen makes sure that he was fully awake, or rather his mind was alert and his eyes are fully opened up to get a clear vision of his surroundings before leaving the comfort of his bed. Carefully, he climbed down the steep ladder fixate to the bunk bed until he landed safely on solid grounds. 

Once both of his feet are on the floor of the dorm room, Ageha Riku spared a look in the direction of the lower bunk where his roommate and friend is still sleeping soundly. Not wanting to wake his friend up when school isn’t in session, Ageha eventually decided to leave a note behind for his sleeping friend with a mention of his whereabouts. After all, the last thing Ageha needed was for his arch-nemesis - a certain gray-haired teen by the name of Nanjo Koki to start lecturing him about not keeping Hachiya informed of his whereabouts and simply pulled a vanishing act on them all. Granted, the weekly Sunday Brunch sessions he had with Yuuta and the other two members of his little pseudo-family by this point in time is pretty much a norm routine… but still, Ageha thought it better to leave a note behind for his sleeping friend. 

So, deciding to play safe - Ageha Riku found the cute penguin design post-it note he had gotten as a gift from Korekuni Ryuji a few weeks ago while he was assigned to shadow the members of KitaKore during one of their photo-shoot jobs… Ageha proceeds to jot down a short note to his sleeping friend - Hachiya Sou, about him heading out for brunch with his pseudo-family. Of course, Ageha didn't leave down the details about where the brunch session would be taking place… all he had said in the post-it note meant for Hachiya was that he had his mobile gadget on him, so if Hachiya had anything to tell him… the German-born teen could simply give him a call. 

With the message written, Ageha then proceeds to pin the post-it note onto the portable hanging noticeboard that hangs in between the two desks of the dorm room. Once the message has been pinned up on the noticeboard, Ageha Riku proceeds to grab his toiletries bag and head off for his morning routine. On the way to the communal bathroom situated on the ground floor of the dormitory building, Ageha Riku decides to drop a message into the GC of the OtoHoshi family. His initial intention was only to check if he would need to give either member a morning call, so no one would turn up late for the agreed meeting time. But in the end, he ended up starting off a new thread of message that somehow ended up with him agreeing to bring his homework assignment along for the brunch session so his pseudo-mom could compare answers. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me two weeks to finish writing this chapter. Although that's mostly due to my decision to revise the content of Chapter 195. And the process of revamping the contents of Chapter 195 took me an entire week. 
> 
> The first part of this chapter concerns the gala event, while the second half is more of the mundane event of the following day. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, ciao for now~ 
> 
> Oh, and my writing pace has dropped significantly. My remaining chapters could definitely keep up with the   
weekly updates in October, but November might be a tad challenging. So, depending on my writing speed for the remaining of the month... I might have to go on a hiatus for the   
Nov/Dec period. ^^; So, I apologized in advance for the irregular updates to come in time.


	197. The OtoHoshi Family Brunch & KugaYuki Breakfast Date…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, guys - I hope you will enjoy the following chapter ^_^   
Oh... and my writing speed hasn't speed up as of yet, so it's very likely that a hiatus period would be coming soon. ^^;

Group-chat of the OtoHoshi Pseudo-Family [Ageha, Yuuta Mama, Ootori Papa, Shiki] 2nd Dec 18, 7.35am 

Ageha: Good morning~ ^_^ I'm on my way to the communal bathroom for my morning routine now… @Yuuta Mama, @Shiki - neither of you needs a morning call, right? 

PS: @Ootori Papa, FYI - the morning greeting above is meant for everyone… so do spare me your dramatic response about feeling heartbreak that you didn’t receive a morning greeting from me. =_=;

Yuuta Mama: @Ageha-chan, thanks for your morning call offer but I’m already wide awake and has been for some time. On the other hand, you may want to give Shiki-chan a morning call… although, I suspect that @Itsuki has already done so. Oh, and before I forgot - good morning ^_^ 

PS: I know we have brunch at a later time, but if you need any coffee/tea - there’s a fresh batch of these morning beverages prepared by our wonderful Na-chan available in the kitchen’s counter-bar that separated the kitchen area from the dining hall. Feel free to help yourself to it, it’s free-flow until 11am. ^^; 

Ootori Papa: @Ageha-chan, good morning. ^_^ *Sweat-drop Emoji* Noted, I shall spare you the drama this morning then. Good morning to you as well, @Yuu-chan and yes, I did morning call Shiki already. In fact, I called him twice over the last hour… with 30 minutes interval gap in between. The first time, he didn’t answer… the second time he did answer but sounded absolutely groggily from sleep. He promised me he would wake right away, but as I’ve yet to see him utter a word in the GC until now… I have my reservations. So, @Ageha-chan - please do morning call him to be on the safe side. Better yet, you may wish to go over to his dorm room and wake him in person. I’m sure his roommate wouldn’t mind. 

PS: @Shiki-chan, *Stern Face Emoji* if you are already awake - please do say something in here. That way, you can save Yuu-chan and Ageha-chan the hassle of swinging by your room to wake you up in person. 

Ageha: @Yuuta Mama, noted on the free flow morning beverages. I shall swing by for a cup of tea afterward. ^_^

PS: @Ootori Papa, noted. I shall proceed to morning call Shiki-chan right away. Best to get it done now than later. 

Yuuta Mama: ^_^ Honestly though, I was just wondering whether a morning call would be necessary to wake you up moments ago. It seems it isn’t necessary today, and at least you don’t need a morning call unlike Shiki-chan… while on the subject of Shiki-chan, @Itsuki, I’m giving Shiki-chan another 15 minutes to respond. If there is still no response from him then, I’m heading over to his dorm room to drag him out of bed personally as per the norm when he overslept on occasions. 

PS: @Ageha-chan, have you finish the homework due for tomorrow yet? *Curious Emoji* 

Ootori Papa: @Yuu-chan, noted. 

Ageha: Yes, @Yuuta Mama. I’ve completed the mentioned homework last night, why? 

Yuuta Mama: I’m rushing through the last part right now, but I’m not certain of a few questions… can we compare answers later? 

Ageha: Got it, I will make sure to bring the homework assignment out with me later… we can compare the answers over brunch or while waiting for Ootori Papa to make his appearance at the lift lobby on the ground floor of the Sunny Lodge estate later, whichever applies. 

Yuuta Mama: Thanks, Ageha-chan~ ^_^ 

PS: @Itsuki, we are heading over to Shibuya Daikanyama for our brunch session via the train transport - right? Speaking of, have you taken your final driving test yet? I distinctively recall you mentioning that your driving practical test is coming up… but I can’t seem to recall the exact date for it. ^^; 

Ootori Papa: @Yuu-chan, ^_^ you can’t recall the date of my driving practical test because I didn’t tell you the exact date for it in the first place. Why are you inquiring about my driving practical test date anyway? Are you perhaps dying to have me give you a ride everywhere? *Curious Emoji* 

PS: In response to your question about how we are getting to Shibuya Daikanyama for the scheduled brunch session today… yes, we are going via the Train service. 

Yuuta Mama: Well… in that case, why don’t you enlighten me on when you would be taking your driving test practical session then? Oh, and while on the subject - are you confident in your capability to pass the test on the first attempt? And while I wouldn’t say I’m dying to have you give me a ride in whichever vehicle you’d decided to procure upon passing your practical driving test… I have to admit that it’s much more convenient to travel around with a vehicle of our own. 

Ootori Papa: @Yuu-chan, I see your point. In response to your inquiry about the date of my practical driving test, it has been scheduled to take place during the evening of next Wednesday, the 5th of December. I would get my license within the next 3 weeks via post notification if I did pass the exam. 

Yuuta Mama: Noted. Good luck for your practical test ^_^ (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b

As Ageha starts approaching the communal bathroom on the ground floor of the dormitory building, the black-haired teen did one last thing before setting aside his mobile gadget to focus on his morning routines. And the thing he did before putting his phone away was to morning call a certain auburn-haired senior from the current third-year cohort as per his pseudo-parent request on the GC. 

Phone-call between Ageha Riku and Shiki Toma, 2nd December 2018, 7.45am.

Shiki: *Yawn* Hello? 

Ageha: … Are you awake yet?

Shiki: … Eh? Wait… you’re Ageha-chan? 

Ageha: Yes, and this is supposed to be a morning call. 

Shiki: EH?! Oh shit… today’s Sunday? 

Ageha: Of course, it's Sunday. If it has been any other day, you should be in school by now. So, are you quite awake already? Ootori Papa was saying that if you'd failed to respond to the GC within the next 15 minutes, either I or Yuuta would have to go knocking on your dorm room to wake you up in person. 

Shiki: Right… I’m awake, I’m definitely awake now. Damn… how did I ended up dozing off without realization. 

There was a moment of ruckus on the other end of the line before the voice call got ended abruptly. Ageha Riku sweat-dropped at the line that suddenly went dead, as he wonders what was taking place over at the other end earlier. Shrugging nonchalantly, Ageha Riku didn't bother to redial and get into contact with Shiki Toma again. After all, the motive of his call was to wake the auburn-haired teen up, and based on the results, the teen should be awake by now. With that, the black-haired teen stashed his mobile gadget away and proceed to continue on his walk to the communal bathroom of the dormitory ground floor. 

Upstairs on the third floor of the dormitory building, behind the closed door of the room shared between Shiki Toma and Mishima Kei of the instrumental department. Shiki Toma was very much panicking, and the reason behind his sudden panicking state - the battery to his mobile gadget just died off and hence, in process… cutting off the voice-call between Ageha and him. 

“Shit…shit, where did I put my mobile charger again?! Damn, I forgot to bookmark the page I was reading on the browser before dozing off earlier. Argh… why did the phone have to run out of battery now?!” Shiki Toma mutters under his breath as he frantically searches the room for his misplaced mobile charger. 

That was apparently the scene that Mishima Kei woke up to, the teen was apparently wakened by the sound of Shiki's incessant mutterings, followed by the sound of the room being ransacked in progress. 

"Gees… Shiki, it's Sunday. Can you... I don't know… tone it down a bit?" Mishima Kei lamented as he huffed in annoyance as he sat up in bed, glaring at his noisy roommate. 

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep, but have you seen my mobile charger anywhere? My phone just died on me, and I have brunch to attend in like 1,5 hours?" Shiki Toma immediately turns towards his roommate, seeking assistance when he heard the sound of his roommate's voice. 

"...Damn if I know. Check the last place you hang out the day before… for all you know, you'd accidentally left it behind when you retire for the night." Mishima Kei frowned before throwing out his response to his panicking roommate. Following this, the teen promptly huffed and resettled back down on his bed to try and catch some more sleep before the inevitable need to wake and face the day. 

While Shiki Toma frantically went through the list of places he had been to the day before to locate his misplaced phone charger, over at the Nayuki family residence - Nayuki Yuki, the elder twin of Nayuki Tsumugi was busy getting ready for her breakfast date with her boyfriend. 

The elder Nayuki twin has a breakfast date with Kuga Shuu at the family restaurant - Denny's in Akihabara shortly. And since her boyfriend would be coming by to pick her up in person for their breakfast date, Yuki would very much prefer to be ready ahead of time. After all, her parents are still around and she stands by her decision that it's still too early for a meeting to take place between her parents and her boyfriend. Neither of them would like to start planning their wedding at present, thank you very much. Therefore, Yuki's intention was to sneak out of the house to meet her boyfriend out-front, just around the corner of her family residence when she received the text notification about the arrival of her boyfriend in her neighborhood via the Line app later. 

In the kitchen of the house, Nayuki Naho - the housewife of the family was busy getting breakfast ready for her husband and her youngest daughter - Tsumugi. 

"Mom, I hope you'd the sense not to make my share of the breakfast seeing as I'm heading out for a breakfast date with Shuu." Nayuki Yuki calls out to her mother, as she took her toiletries into the powder room as she gets herself ready for her morning date with her boyfriend. 

"Of course, dear. My memory isn't that bad… yet. And why are you hogging the powder room? You can easily go through your skin-care procedures in the bedroom, right?" Nayuki Naho prompted when she noticed what Yuki is doing at present. 

"Tsumugi-chan's still in bed, and you know how much she would complain about the brightness if I were to switch on the lights while she's still in bed. Anyway, I'll make sure to perform my skin-care procedures real quick so dad would still be able to perform his morning routine without resulting in him being late for his doctor's appointment at 9.30am." Nayuki Yuki calls out from the powder room in response to her mother's earlier prompt. 

Nayuki Tsumugi didn't wake until her twin was well on the way out from their family residence, the first thing Tsumugi did upon waking up was to flick on the lights in the bedroom. And since the window of the bedroom shared between the Nayuki twins was one that faces the alley with an access point to the main street, it goes without saying that the lighting up of the room immediately caught the attention of Nayuki Yuki who had only just stepped out of the house. 

"Tsumugi-chan, are you sure I needn't come back for you when it's time for us to head over to Mariko-san's workshop?" Nayuki Yuki signaled for her boyfriend who had come by to fetch her on his motorbike to wait for a second, while she knocked twice on the windowpane of the bedroom from the outside to catch the attention of her younger twin inside. The moment the windowpane of the sliding glass windows slid open an inch, the elder Nayuki twin wasted no time in voicing her doubt across to the younger Nayuki twin. 

“...” Nayuki Tsumugi blinked twice, as she has only just woken up from her sleep… her mind is still in a muddled state condition. Henceforth, it took her an entire minute to register and digest the words of her elder twin who is currently standing outside the house facing her through the glass windowpane. “Oh… erm, yes. There’s no need for you to come back for me after your breakfast date with Kuga, I’ll just meet up with you straight at the workshop of Mariko-san.” 

"Alright… you do know how to make your way over to the workshop studio of Korekuni Mariko, right?" Nayuki Yuki clarified once again with her younger twin before she agreed to her younger twin's earlier words of response. 

"... I assured you I know the directions to the place where Mariko-san holds her workshop session well, I am after all, not Yuuta who has a problem with the directions in general." Tsumugi deadpans in response, her problem mostly lies in her tendency to fall asleep on public transport. However, that is something that could be dealt with easily enough. She either gets a traveling companion to accompany her everywhere she goes, or she could simply just use a ride-hailing service as opposed to the local trains and buses. That way, even if she were to doze off mid-journey to the destination in mind, there isn't a need for her to worry about overshooting the intended bus-stop or train station. 

In today’s situation, Tsumugi needn’t fret as she wouldn’t be traveling to the workshop alone even if her elder twin isn’t going to be with her. After all, today’s the date for her to submit the final portfolio of her designed costumes for the fashion design competition that her mentor had signed both her and her elder twin up. Henceforth, the model of her choosing for her designed costumes would be joining her on the trip to the workshop hosted by Korekuni Mariko. 

"Right… just be careful, okay?" Nayuki Yuki hesitated slightly at her sister's response, the idea of Tsumugi traveling to their mentor's studio with the notorious womanizer of their elder brother's class alone doesn't sit well with her. Still, Yuki also knew how stubborn her younger twin could be at times… thus, eventually she caved under the flat stare look of Tsumugi and dropped the subject altogether. Although, the subject was dropped entirely… Nayuki Yuki still made it a point to remind Tsumugi about being careful around the infamous skirt-chaser of the Team Hiragi. 

“...” Nayuki Tsumugi rolls her eyes at her elder twin’s comment but didn’t bother retorting. At least Yuki isn’t as extreme as their elder sibling. 

That said, until now, Tsumugi still dare not let it slip to her eldest sibling about just how often she has been spending time in the presence of one Toraishi Izumi. After all, neither of them is ready to admit their mutual interest in the idea of dating one another… although, it does seem quite obvious that there's some mutual flirting involved during their weekly meet-ups. In particular, during the recent few meet-ups. 

Personally for Tsumugi, as someone with a lazy personality… she isn’t all that motivated to venture out and attempt to broaden her social circle while attempting to find a ‘Mr. Right’ for herself. Still, with the fact that her elder twin is already involved in a stable relationship… of course, her mother is now focusing on her social circle, and romantic inclinations if any. Therefore, when it became apparent that her chosen model for the fashion-design competition - a certain teen by the name of Toraishi Izumi is flirting with her; she didn’t reject and instead welcome, or even flirted back in response to an extent. 

So, really - the idea of dating and going into a relationship with Toraishi isn't completely out of the question for Tsumugi… as long as the teen formerly infamous for his skirt-chasing ways could find a way to prove to her that he is ready to commit himself to a long-term and stable relationship. Until Toraishi is certain about seriously dating her, Tsumugi would not let anything slip to her eldest sibling who is well-known to many about his over-reacting disposition. After all, it would only complicate matters if this information reaches her elder brother before Toraishi is ready to commit himself to a relationship. 

With a shake of her head, Nayuki Tsumugi left the bedroom for the direction of the powder room intending to freshen up. While waiting outside the powder room for her turn to use the facility, Tsumugi decides to make use of the time while waiting to check on her mobile gadget. After reading a few messages on her Line App, mostly games invites from friends - the younger Nayuki twin went on to tap into the private chat she had going with Toraishi Izumi and start off a new thread of message. 

Private chat between Nayuki Tsumugi and Toraishi Izumi, 2nd December 2018, 8.30am

Tsumugi: Tora, nee-chan just left for her breakfast date with Kuga. I’d managed to persuade her not to come back for me when it’s time to head over to our mentor’s studio for the workshop session. 

PS: My parents would be out this afternoon, dad has a doctor’s appointment for his annual medical check-up and mom is accompanying him on the trip. So, you can come by and pick me up for lunch before we head over for the workshop session. 

PPS: Do be discreet about it, and remember to keep this little detail away from nii-chan’s knowledge. 

Tora: Roger~ (★´ ω｀★)ゞ What time shall I pick you up for lunch then? Oh, and have you got any idea on where to grab lunch today? I believe it’s your turn to pick the lunch venue for this week. ^_^ 

PS: By the way, just what exactly does Nayuki-chan know about our meet-ups at present? I distinctively recall being subjected to his observation 24/7 sometime back, but it seems he had stopped trying to spy on me recently? What was the cause of the change? 

Tsumugi: … Right, I apologized for his spying activity on you a few weeks ago. Apparently, Yuki-chan got suspicious about how I've stopped tagging along with her on all her outing trips, and especially when I went to the extent to turn down her request for some sisterly bonding activities. Topping it off, she sort of realized that you're the model of my picking for the fashion design competition this time around. All these factors adding up together send a red flag signal to her mind, and she decides to test out her theory about my change in certain behaviors has got to do with you and thus decided to sic our elder brother on you. For that, I'm sorry. <(*- -*)>

Tora: That’s fine… I mean, I could understand where Yuki-chan is coming from… but really, I didn’t think it’s that easy to persuade Nayuki-chan to stop spying on me altogether. So, what exactly brought on the changes? What did you say to Nayuki-chan that halted his spying acts against me? ヽ( ° ◇ °)ノ

Tsumugi: Well, I first talked to Yuki-nee about her suspicions and cleared things up with her before I speak to my elder brother. To put it simply, I told him that all our meet-ups in person are necessary for the fashion design project to make progress. I sort of misled him into assuming that we spend more time video-calling to discuss ideas of my costume design, than actually meeting in person to discuss my design portfolio. That and the times we do meet-up in person, we tend to do it over lunch. Thus far, he is completely in the dark about our movie outings… and that we don't always discuss my design ideas for the competition when we do meet up for lunch outside. Of course, I had mentioned absolutely nothing about how frequent you are flirting with me on our meet-up sessions. =_= 

Tora: (★´ ω｀★)ゞ Noted, and thank you. I really do appreciate the fact that you didn’t mention my flirting behavior with you to Nayuki-chan… ^^; 

Tsumugi: You’re welcome. And while on the subject, rest assured that I wouldn’t be letting such information slip to onii-chan until your commitment to getting involved in a relationship with me is being proven. Until then, I’m not dubbing our weekly meet-ups as ‘dates’. ( ◕ㅅ◕✿)

Tora: Duly noted. ^_^; Since you have yet to reply to my earlier questions, perhaps I should remind you again. In case you had forgotten, when exactly should I be coming by to pick you up for lunch? Also, have you made up your mind about where to visit for lunch today? 

Tsumugi: (｡-_-｡) Oh right… erm, okay… let's see. How about 11am? As for the venue for lunch… how about Re: Dine Ginza? I heard their desserts are excellent ♡＾▽＾♡

Tora: Sure, see you later. I’ll pick you up at 11am on the dot. ^_^ Ciao~ 

Ending the text message exchange on the Line App, Toraishi Izumi set about the task of conducting an internet search of the designated venue for lunch as suggested by Nayuki Tsumugi. While the gray-eyed teen was certain that the suggested venue for lunch is situated within the Ginza district, what he wasn't certain about was how to get to the place. Hence a search on the internet using the Google Maps function would be required, and then, of course, he would have to look up the menu of the place to get an estimated guide on how much money he should prepare on hand for today's lunch session. 

In another part of the dormitory building, the members of Killer-King had slept soundly until they feel the pangs of their hunger. Shingari Miroku was the first to wake, and since he had the misfortune of sharing the same dorm room with his orange-head energetic leader - Fudo Akane. It goes without saying that he had been putting up with Akane’s constant whine of needing food throughout the entire walk towards the communal bathroom for their morning routine. 

Lagging two steps behind them is the Teramitsu twins, Yuduki and Haruhi - while they too were woken by the pangs of their hunger. They weren't as vocal as their team-leader, and since neither of them has the energy for idle chit-chat… they were silent throughout the journey from their dorm rooms to the communal bathroom. 

Shingari Miroku rushes through his morning routine with the notion of getting away from the whiny Fudo Akane at the earliest possible timing. As such, he left his whiny roommate and leader to the supervision of his two teammates - Teramitsu Yuduki and Haruhi, as soon as the opportunity arises. When prompted for a reason, Miroku simply claimed that he’s going to check on the kitchen pantry to see if there’s anything they could eat for breakfast this morning. 

"Right… I forgot we didn't have the sense to get breakfast when we came back into the dorm late last night." Teramitsu Yuduki mumbled under his breath, feeling annoyed at his own oversight for not remembering to procure breakfast ingredients, at the very least. After all, as idols who kept to irregular schedules on most days, they collectively, on the whole, had opted out of the dormitory meals catering service upon the submission of their moving in request at the start of the school year. 

Nayuki Toru was amid the task of washing up the dishes he had used for the preparation of the breakfast meal when he sighted the entrance of Shingari Miroku into the kitchen space. "Good morning, Miroku-kun. Is there anything I could help you out with?" Nayuki had asked when he noticed that the teen younger than him by a year had on a look that seemed troubled. 

"Ah… Nayuki-senpai, good morning. I was wondering if there is anything that my team and I could use for the preparation of our own breakfast for today? We ended work rather late last night, and it seems we have neglected to get ingredients for our breakfast this morning." Shingari Miroku hesitated for a second before he decides to simply come outright with his dilemma at present. After all, being the one who spent 75% of his free time in the kitchen… surely, Nayuki Toru would know for certain what are the ingredients left in the kitchen that could be used for a breakfast meal preparation. 

"Well… I still have half a box of the instant pancakes mix available, and the maple syrup was just purchased from the convenience store this morning so its supply is ample for certain. There's also some whipped butter leftover from my own breakfast meal… if you guys are open to the idea of having pancakes for breakfast this morning, I could prep a new batch of pancakes up in a jiffy for you guys." Nayuki shrugged as he offered his ready assistance to Shingari Miroku, after all, he has time to spare on hand. And besides, this wouldn't be the first time he ended up cooking and preparing meals for the members of the Killer-King. 

“Really? I mean, I could have done it myself to spare you the inconvenience. Are you sure it wouldn’t be an inconvenience on your part?” Shingari Miroku turns towards the cream-haired teen and said, gratitude and relief flooding his tone. 

"Nah… it's fine, I've got nothing on my agenda for today. Except for laundry duties which I could have easily complete them in the afternoon. Now, why don't you head out there to the dining hall and find a table for you and your friends? I'll handle the preparation of the new batch of pancakes over here." Nayuki then shooed the gray-haired member of Killer-King out of the kitchen and into the dining hall without delay. 

Group-chat of the Killer-King [Miroku, Akane, Yuduki, Haruhi, Tsubasa] 2nd of December, 9am

Miroku: @Akane, you would be happy to know that Nayuki-senpai has offered his service to prep our breakfast. So, you can stop whining for food already. 

Akane: ( ☆ ▽ ☆ ) Yay! Na-chan-senpai offered to cook us breakfast! We are so lucky! 

Miroku: Oh… and there's a free flow of coffee & tea until 11am prepped up by Nayuki-senpai as well. 

Yuduki: Good to know. 

Haruhi: Yep, tea would be nice for breakfast… and by the way, what would we be having for breakfast? *Curious Emoji*

Miroku: Pancakes with maple syrup and whipped butter, it seems. 

During this time whereby Nayuki was busying himself with the task of getting a new batch of pancakes ready for the breakfast meal of the Killer-King members, Hoshitani Yuuta was meeting up with Shiki Toma and Ageha Riku at the dormitory’s lobby. 

Ageha was the first to arrive at the designated meeting spot, which is not very surprising for Yuuta. After all, never had Shiki Toma happens to be the first person to arrive at the designated meet-up point since the start of their weekly ‘family’ brunch sessions. 

"Good morning, Yuuta. And I see that Shiki has yet to arrive as usual. Do you reckon we need to send him a reminder about the time?" Ageha Riku commented in a wry tone of voice as he arrived at the dormitory lobby area to find Shiki Toma absent from the site, as per his earlier prediction. 

"Nah… I've already checked in on him earlier, apparently there's a bit of a crowd at the communal bathroom when he went for his morning routine. But he would be here soon enough…" Hoshitani Yuuta shakes his head in response to Ageha's comment, and no sooner has these words left his lips. The sound of rapid footsteps approaching could be heard echoing down the hallway, heading for their direction. 

“Sorry for the delay, I couldn’t find a matching pair of socks after heading back to the dorm room for the change of attire. It took me a bit of time to locate a new pair of socks for the occasion.” Shiki Toma apologized as he approached the waiting duo in the lobby of the dormitory building. 

“... You couldn’t find a matching pair of socks?” Both Yuuta and Ageha couldn’t help but stare dumbly at the auburn-haired teen. Eventually, Hoshitani Yuuta sighed aloud and said. “Never mind, forget that I’d ask. Anyway, time is trickling away as we stand around here doing nothing but idle chit-chat. Let’s just head over to the Sunny Lodge, shall we?”

“Of course.” Both Ageha and Shiki agreed readily, as they both took turns taking the lead in the walk over to the Sunny Lodge estate grounds. Neither of them expected Yuuta in taking on the role of leading them to the apartment building where Ootori Itsuki resided as they are both very much aware of Yuuta’s poor sense of directions by now. 

Originally, Ageha Riku was the one leading the way but Shiki Toma ended up taking over the role mid-journey. Mostly because Ageha only knows one specific route that will lead them from the dormitory to the Sunny Lodge estate where the apartment building that Ootori Itsuki resides is situated. Therefore, when it became apparent that the route was usually taken by Ageha when he visits the purplish-white haired senior was barricaded for road maintenance work - the black-haired teen was stumped and at a loss of how to proceed next. 

"Ageha-chan, why did you stop in the middle of the passageway?" Yuuta prompted, finding it odd that Ageha Riku had suddenly stopped moving altogether. 

"Erm… right, the usual route seems to have some maintenance going on. Is there another route that will take us to the building where Ootori-senpai stays? If there is, please enlighten me because I'm at a loss of how to proceed next." Ageha Riku said hesitantly as he turns his eyes towards the auburn-haired teen who was busy conversing with Yuuta until a minute ago, trying to fish for information relating to the Xmas Concert event of Stardust even though Yuuta was trying to change the subject of conversation every so often. 

"Oh… of course, there's more than one route to the Sunny Lodge Estate." Shiki Toma blinked twice, before responding. Having his family residence within the same district zone basically, also mean that Shiki has more than enough experience finding his way around the entire Kanda ward that could be easily covered on foot travel. So, without a need to be prompted - the auburn-haired teen immediately switches with Ageha Riku and took over the role of guiding them towards the Sunny Lodge estate ground. 

While the bulk of the housing and residential grounds of the Kanda ward are concentrated in the Kanda neighborhood itself, there are still a couple of areas within the Akihabara and Ochanomizu neighborhood that are designated for residential purposes. Of course, Akihabara is an area that is mostly dominated by commercialized buildings - there are blocks of high-rise apartment buildings within the area developed and managed by the private property groups. Likewise for the town of Ochanomizu, while most of the residential areas within this area are designated for schools dormitories… privately-owned residential estate grounds could still be found hidden away in the more tranquil part of the neighborhood. 

The Sunny Lodge estate is one such example. The developer for the Sunny Lodge estate has designed the plot of land where the estate ground is built upon as a comprehensive residential community complete with its’ own shared amenities for its residents. These common amenities are located in the central part of the estate ground, and they included an indoor swimming pool and a spa facility that is co-located in the same building, an indoor gym, a multipurpose function hall complete with stove-tops and BBQ pits that could be used for parties and gatherings, an indoor and outdoor children’s playground. Of course, there is also a mini-garden complete with water fountain features.

In terms of the residential buildings, there are a total of five blocks of high-rise buildings with 15 floors each. There are four units of different sizes and layouts on each floor of the building, and these buildings were named blocks 11A to 11E respectively. On top of the high-rise apartment buildings, there is also a more luxurious residential area within the Sunny Lodge domain. These luxurious residential areas are mainly reserved for penthouse units catered to people who wish to stay in a single-family home but aren't keen on maintaining the property grounds themselves. 

While Yuuta isn't certain what else contributed to the differences between the penthouses and the apartment units, save for the size of the residential space itself… what he does know is that each penthouse unit was assigned its' own parking lot for a single-vehicle. Meanwhile, for residents residing in the apartment buildings - those who own vehicles would have to make use of the underground basement parking facilities for their vehicles. Of course, a rental fee on monthly basis would be billed to the residents of the apartment building that make uses of the parking facilities situated underground of each individual apartment block. 

"Yuuta, what are you looking at? Block 11B is in this direction…" Ageha Riku spoke up as he tugged on the sleeve of Hoshitani Yuuta, who had to seem distracted for some unfathomable reasons. 

Blinking twice, Yuuta hurried to snap his attention back to Ageha. Still half-distracted, Hoshitani Yuuta nodded as he said. "Right… sorry, I thought I saw somebody I know emerging from one of the penthouse units on the other side of the estate ground. But now, I thought it might just have been a trick of the eyes." 

“... I see, anyway… let’s hurry and catch up to Shiki already. After all, you wouldn’t want to keep Ootori-senpai waiting - isn’t it?” Ageha Riku commented then, urging for his chestnut-haired friend to hurry along to the designated meet-up point for the meet-up with Ootori Itsuki. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Please continue to lead the way.” Ageha Riku said as he arrived in front of the waiting auburn-haired teen with Hoshitani Yuuta in tow. 

“It’s okay, there’s still a few more minutes until the agreed time to meet up with Ootori-senpai. Although, if you don’t mind me asking - what was the cause for the delay?” Shiki Toma said in response, glancing towards Ageha and Yuuta with a curious look in his eyes. 

“My shoelaces got loose, so I had to stop and re-tie them.” Ageha Riku responded almost immediately. 

"I got distracted by the water fountain features, hence the delay." Hoshitani Yuuta said at the same time as Ageha, citing a random excuse to explain his tardiness. The cited excuse while random wasn't exactly a blatant lie. Seeing as before Yuuta has his full attention lured towards the departing figure from one of the penthouse units that he finds familiar in some sense, he was indeed admiring the landscape of the estate's mini-garden. After all, despite the frequent visits Yuuta has made to his boyfriend's place of residence… he had never taken the route that cuts through the garden before. Henceforth, this is absolutely the first time Yuuta gets to see the water-fountain of the Sunny Lodge estate for himself. 

Due to the delay on Ageha and Yuuta's part, the trio arrived at the ground floor lift lobby of the apartment building - block 11B just in time to see the figure of Ootori Itsuki strolling out from one of the elevator units. 

“Phew~ looks like we arrived just in the nick of time.” Shiki Toma heaved a sigh of relief as he mutters under his breath. 

"Good morning boys~ how are you this morning? While on the subject, I hope you guys didn't encounter any issues while coming over. It has just come up to my knowledge that there's some roadwork going on out on the main street." Ootori Itsuki greeted the trio brightly, before making a mention about the roadwork in progress out on the main street that runs in between the Ayanagi dormitory and the Sunny Lodge estate. 

"Ah… the roadwork, yes. We did sort of chance upon it, but as you can see… since we are here on time. We have obviously found a way to circumvent it. Well, although the roadwork did seem to stump Ageha-chan for a bit… but with Shiki-chan's guidance, we have managed to find another route onto the estate grounds of the Sunny Lodge." Hoshitani Yuuta said, as he head upfront to greet his boyfriend with a quick peck on the lips. 

"Hmm… an alternative route in, huh? I take it that the lot of you cut through the garden then? Since the alternative route leads towards the entrance on the other side of the estate grounds where the residents over at the penthouse units tend to frequent." Ootori Itsuki mused aloud thoughtfully, as he too, return the gesture of affection by planting a light kiss on the corner of Yuuta's lips. 

The kiss was a light and quick one, after all, despite the lack of people around, it still didn't change the fact that the lift lobby of an apartment building is a public space meant to be shared across the residents of the building. Moreover, there is CCTV installed by the estate's management team for security purposes in areas like the emergency escape stairway, and of course, in the lifts and at the lift lobby. 

"..." Both Ageha Riku and Shiki Toma couldn't help but roll their eyes in unison at the lovey-dovey display of affection between their pseudo-parents. Luckily for them, the open display of their affections towards one another didn't last for long. Because neither Ageha nor Shiki would be able to keep a straight face for long if the light peck on the lips between the couple were to evolve into a session of lip-locking that involves the act of french-kissing. 

After all, the level of immunity Ageha and Shiki had developed to the lovey-dovey moments between Hoshitani Yuuta and Ootori Itsuki are mostly a result of them walking in on the couple sharing a private moment. And these moments tend to take place in either the living room or the kitchen of Ootori's apartment unit, whatever the two does behind the closed doors of the bedroom are outside of their knowledge. French-kissing just so happens to fall under the acts of passion that the pseudo-sibling duo has never chanced upon in their entire life, aside from the actual act of love-making. Of course, whether or not has the OtoHoshi couple does the act of love-making behind closed doors yet is none of their business. 

"Honestly, is there a need to show your affections towards one another in the lift lobby? Wouldn't it be awkward if the security guard on duty just so happens to glance at the CCTV screen and caught sight of that little exchange between the two of you?" Shiki Toma couldn't help but lamented when the OtoHoshi couple finally drops the notion of continuing their show of affection and opted to make do with the idea of standing awfully close to one another. 

"Nah… no worries about that. While we are indeed within view of the CCTV, with the angle of how the camera was installed and the fact that the two of you are directly in the CCTV range. Our little moment of affection earlier wouldn't appear too clear to the guards on duty. From their angle, all they might assume was that the two of us were whispering to one another instead of thinking us to be kissing." Ootori Itsuki responded with a beaming smile, sounding rather gleeful to Shiki's ears. 

“...” 

“Fine, whatever - shall we get a move on, already? It isn’t good to be late for our brunch reservation, after all.” Ageha Riku rolls his eyes momentarily as he reminded his fellow companions pointedly. 

“Indeed, let’s not dally any further. We’ve already wasted enough time due to that roadwork that’s going on right smack in the middle of the route linking the dorm to the estate ground.” Yuuta commented in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

While the OtoHoshi couple and their two pseudo-kids make their way to the train station of Ochanomizu to catch a train towards the Daikanyama-Cho of the Shibuya district, somewhere in the Akihabara area - Kuga Shuu and Nayuki Yuki were having their breakfast date in a cozy family restaurant that begins operation as early as 7am in the morning. 

“Yuki… Yuki-chan, are you feeling okay?” Kuga Shuu prompted, eventually only succeeding in getting the attention of his girlfriend after a snap of his fingers in front of the daze-like girl. 

“Huh?” Nayuki Yuki was jarred out from her deep thoughts by the sound of a snap of the fingers. Blinking twice, the elder Nayuki twin slowly shifted her questioning gaze onto the figure seated opposite from her in the family restaurant. 

“... A penny for your thought? But before that, I hope you’re ready to place the orders… the waitress has been waiting for some time already.” Kuga Shuu commented wryly as he addressed his girlfriend. 

A pink hue slowly crept up the cheeks of Nayuki Yuki, as the girl groaned inwardly at her earlier distracted state of mind. "Right… erm, just to double-check - what did you order for breakfast? I assume you'd already placed your own order with the waitress…" Yuki eventually asks, the truth is she hasn't really given much thought on what to order for breakfast this morning. Shortly after she was seated and handed a copy of the menu by the waitress for her perusal, the elder Nayuki twin had somehow started to zone out without her noticing. 

“Well… I decided upon the Breakfast set B with the drink-bar option.” Kuga Shuu said in response to his girlfriend’s inquiry. 

“...Breakfast set B, oh… the Sunny-Side Up breakfast set. In that case, I think I’ll go for the scrambled eggs breakfast set.” Nayuki Yuki then decided, while she was keen to sample the pancakes served at the family restaurant - Denny’s, she isn’t quite willing to order the pancakes breakfast set just for the sake of making a quick comparison between the standards of pancakes served at home and in the restaurant. 

"Alright, since you've made your decision. I'll signal for the waitress and inform her that you're ready to place your order." Kuga Shuu said, raising his hand up in the air for a brief moment as he calls out for the attention of the waitress who had taken his breakfast orders earlier. Due to Yuki's daze-like stance earlier, Kuga had made it known to the waitress to attend to the patrons at another table first while his girlfriend continues to browse through the menu. 

“So, care to share what’s on your mind with me now?” Kuga Shuu prompted, reminding Yuki yet again about her daze-like behavior from before. 

“Oh… erm, right… I was thinking about Tsumugi and your friend, actually.” Nayuki Yuki flushed slightly, as she finally shared with her boyfriend about what has been bugging her since she left home this morning. 

Kuga blinked, for a while, he was puzzled until he finally caught on to the identity of the mentioned friend of his in Yuki's response. Upon catching on to the meaning behind his girlfriend's words, the stoic teen of Stardust carefully maintains a neutral disposition as he starts to fish around for information."Okay… and what is it about Izumi that bugs you?"

"I was just thinking that the meetings between Tsumugi and your friend are happening a tad too frequently. They have been meeting up literally every week over the past three months. Albeit, we did the same but we are dating one another. So outside of the 2-3 times we actually met up to finalize my designs for the portfolio to be submitted to the competition organizing committee, and the actual fitting sessions… the rest of our meet-ups are mostly due to the nature of our relationship. But what's the cause of the meet-up sessions between Tsumugi and Toraishi? Are you sure your friend doesn't have an ulterior motive towards my sister?" Nayuki Yuki slowly said as a frown started to form on her features. 

The more Yuki dwells on the subject, the more troubling she felt. Especially when she was suddenly hit by the realization that ever since Tsumugi had met Toraishi by chance at the Showa Memorial Park sometime during the end of the summer season, Toraishi has been messaging her younger twin regularly. And then, it just so happens that their mentor brought up the subject of the fashion design competition for this year around the same period. 

Perhaps Tsumugi was a little weary about having to suppress her design ideas and to accommodate to Yuki's ideas every single year… or it could simply be that Tsumugi wishes for a break in the tradition whereby the design portfolio for the annual fashion design competition was submitted jointly between the twins. Either way, it had been Tsumugi's idea to enter the competition separately instead of jointly this year. Yuki, also keen to know how far they could go with their designs individually then agrees to the suggestion of her younger sister. 

So, after sending in their respective registration for the competition… they would both need to find someone willing to model their designed costumes. And apparently, that was when Tsumugi decides to enlist the help of Toraishi Izumi by making the teen the model for her designs. Of course, shortly after Toraishi agreed to help Tsumugi out in the modeling for the competition… the messages exchange between them becomes more and more frequent. And then, before Yuki knows it - those two have started to develop a routine for meeting up in person. 

Perhaps, their initial meet-up was indeed arranged to discuss the details for the competition in person. But what of the following meet-up sessions then? Surely, it wouldn't take that long to finalize the plans and ideas for the design of the costumes? Hence, it really isn't surprising for Yuki to start second-guessing the reasons behind the meet-ups sessions that took place between Toraishi and her twin, Tsumugi. After all, Toraishi does have a reputation of being a skirt-chaser… so, it's really no wonder that Yuki somehow found herself feeling troubled by the possibility of Toraishi Izumi nursing an ulterior motive towards her twin. 

Kuga Shuu was silent for a few minutes following the end of Yuki's query about whether or not his childhood friend has an ulterior motive towards Tsumugi. This is a rather delicate question in his opinions, seeing as he isn't his friend and therefore has no way of telling what his friend was thinking by agreeing to help Tsumugi out for the fashion-design competition, to begin with. Still, he couldn't exactly remain silent because his girlfriend is still waiting for a response from him wishing to know his opinion on the matter. 

"I wouldn't say Izumi has an ulterior motive towards Tsumugi. While I can't say I know for certain the driving factor behind his decision to take on the modeling role for your sister's designed costumes, I believe I could understand why he has taken to message Tsumugi daily since their chance encounter in the Showa Memorial Park sometime back around end-August period." Realizing that his girlfriend isn't going to let the subject go without some form of response, Kuga Shuu decided to give an explanation about his friend's actions based on his own understanding. 

"Oh… and what was the catalyst behind the daily messaging between them then?" Nayuki Yuki pressed on, although she's a tad disappointed that her boyfriend is unable to tell her for certain the intentions Toraishi Izumi has towards her twin - she figured getting to the bottom of how those two starts 'conversing' might be a good start. 

“Well… I guess the catalyst that spurs on the daily messaging between Izumi and Tsumugi might very well be due to boredom.” Kuga said, and then without the need for Yuki to press him for further details took the initiative to elaborate on his statement. First, Kuga gave Yuki a basic rundown of his childhood friend’s hobbies and pastimes. And then, he went on to explain the story behind how his friend had ended up being known as the ‘skirt-chaser’ or ‘womanizer’ by the time they graduated from their middle school. 

"...So, basically what you're saying is that your friend started to text Tsumugi daily because he is bored out of his mind. And with his spare phones that are full of the contact details of all the girls he had gotten to know in the past, he had no way of contacting those chits for idle chit-chat that he decided to make do with the contacts he had on his current phone. And because you had warned him off the idea of bugging me with random and unimportant text messages on the Line App, he decided to try bugging Tsumugi instead?" Nayuki Yuki felt the corner of her lips twitching as she finished digesting the contents of the reasoning given to her by her boyfriend about how the daily text exchanges between Toraishi and her twin comes to fruition. 

“Yes. I know Tsumugi probably didn’t give him much response at first, but the lack of response combined with the notices of his messages are being read all the time encourages him in his decision to continue sending the text messages by default.” Kuga sweat-dropped as he surmised, knowing for a fact that the daily texts his friend had sent to Tsumugi had been unresponsive. Seeing as the first time Tsumugi had responded to Izumi’s text message, his childhood friend had let out a victorious cry in front of him. 

"I see… and of course, with all that constant messaging going on - when it became apparent that we would need to find our own models for our designed costumes upon the submission of the registration for the competition… Tsumugi likely decides to ask your friend for assistance out of sheer laziness." Nayuki Yuki deadpans as her mind starts forming the image of how Toraishi had ended up as her twin's model for the competition. 

In Yuki's mind, her twin had likely gotten the idea of asking Toraishi to take on the role of the model for the fashion-design competition after receiving yet another random text message from the gray-eyed teen of Team Hiragi. So, perhaps - the reason why they are meeting so frequently over the past 2-3 months was mainly due to an exchange of terms and conditions between them? Like what Shuu had said, Toraishi isn't the type that stays indoor all the time… in the past, that guy would go out on dates with random chits from his extensive list of contacts gathered over the past years. 

However, since the mishap of the teen's spare phone - going out on dates with those girls are no longer possible as the contact details are no longer accessible due to the spoilt gadgets; a result of the entire pouch of phones getting wet when the bucket of water overturn and splashes on it. Henceforth, Toraishi Izumi had likely agreed to help her twin out for the fashion design competition in exchange for her twin's companionship during the weekends. 

Little did Yuki knows that there was no exchange of conditions between her twin and Toraishi Izumi right from the beginning. That, and the meet-ups sessions between her twin and Toraishi Izumi actually started before Tsumugi has it in mind to make Toraishi modeled the costumes she decides to submit for the fashion-design competition, this year. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… an interlude of sort for this chapter, this chapter is broken up into a few parts. The first part of this chapter comprises of the OtoHoshi family GC, and then we have a shift towards the Nayuki family residence where we witnessed some scenes that took place between members of the Nayuki family. Afterward, we have some slight ToraTsu scenes via the private chat going on between them. 
> 
> The second part went back to the dorm, whereby we have members of the Killer King appearing briefly before shifting the focus to Ageha Riku, and Shiki Toma. Of course, we also have our sweet OtoHoshi moments as they met up for the trip to their weekly brunch session. The chapter ended with a scene between KugaYuki during their breakfast date, and ironically - the topic of their conversation happens to be ToraTsu. XD 
> 
> That’s all for this week, see you next time ~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’ve placed members of Kitakore in Ayanagi Academy as well - just that they’re in the vocal department. Also, in this fic - both Kitakado Tomohisa and Korekuni Ryuji are of the same age, and only one year older than Yuuta. Which also means - they are the same batch of students as the new Kao council in Season 3 of Starmyu. 
> 
> As to the members of Thrive - Goshi is 20, Kento is 21. While Goshi decides to not go to college and focus fully on his music career, Kento is doing a degree in theatre studies in one of the art university.
> 
> Add-on information based on my fic setting:  
Musical Department uses the Grand Performance Hall [1500 seats], small hall [200 seats] and the unlimited seatings special outdoor stage [They have to apply to Kao Council to use these stages].  
The Theatre of 800 seats in the performing arts center in my fic is mostly used by the vocal department for their concerts [if any].  
The Concert Hall [1200 seats] are meant for the Instrumental Department.  
The Recital Halls/Studios of 80 to 150 seats are allocated to the Piano Department.  
Dance studios are shared.
> 
> P.S: The Multi-purpose Hall mentioned by Ryuji in the chapter is actually the Grand Performance Hall. As the school assembly are also taking place in the Grand Performance Hall, Ryuji dubbed it a Multi-Purpose Hall privately.


End file.
